Sucesores que valen Oro
by Apigueil de Cobra
Summary: Athena ha revivido a sus caballeros dorados y les ha dado la mision de engendrar a los herederos. Las reglas son claras y no tan faciles. Aun asi, ninguno le da la espalda a su deber. Sera que siendo tan poderosos logran encontrar a la mujer adecuada? Que diran los demas dioses cuando se enteren de esta mision? drama, misterio, aventuras y lemon. NO YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo**

Han pasado 2 años desde que todas las guerras santas han terminado. El santuario está tranquilo y todos los caballeros que murieron en estas últimas guerras han sido revividos por órdenes de la propia Atenea.

Los Caballeros de Plata han comenzado a escoger a sus nuevos aprendices, llenando de nueva vitalidad al santuario. Los Caballeros de bronce han repuesto sus fuerzas y están listos para seguir defendiendo a Atenea el tiempo que le quede en esta reencarnación. Sin embargo, a los Caballeros Dorados les ha sido negado el permiso de tener cualquier aprendiz hasta nuevo aviso y el único entrenamiento que pueden tener, es entre ellos. Incluso Kiki había sido enviado a ser aprendiz directamente con Shion, el patriarca, por lo que Mu de Aries ahora estaba en las mismas circunstancias que los otros once.

Atenea y el Patriarca han estado en una conferencia durante varios días para resolver este asunto. Es un asunto delicado, pues encontrar niños que funjan como aprendices para los dorados y que sus cosmos sean dignos de las armaduras no serían tan fáciles de encontrar. Al final, encontrar una solución y mandaron llamar a la cámara del Patriarca a los 12 Caballeros Dorados.

Todos llegaron a esa junta a tiempo, ansiosos por saber el resultado de la conversación entre sus dos gobernantes.

\- Queridos Caballeros. Agradezco que hayan venido a esta junta que nos concierne a todos. – comenzó a decir Atenea – Shion y yo hemos discutido mucho el asunto de sus aprendices y hemos llegado a una solución sencilla para que la estirpe de los Caballeros Dorados nunca pierda su fuerza. Las ultimas batallas nos han ensenado que a pesar de que ustedes son los más fuertes, no dejan de ser humanos y tomando en consideración esto, hemos tomado algunas medidas drásticas. Shion?

El Patriarca se levantó de su asiento y abrió un pergamino.

\- Habrá nuevas reglas en cuestión de sucesión de Armaduras Doradas. Les pido que no haya ni un solo murmullo, ni un comentario ni pregunta, hasta haber terminado de leerlas:

Regla # 1.- Deberán ser hijos NATURALES Y LEGITIMOS del Caballero Dorado en cuestión.

Regla # 2.- Deberán ser concebidos por una mujer en la que el Caballero Dorado sea el primer y unico hombre en su vida.

Regla # 3.- Deberán ser concebidos por amor y no por lujuria u obligación.

Regla # 4.- Deberán nacer dentro del signo correspondiente a la armadura de su antecesor.

Regla # 5.- No importara el género del infante.

Regla # 6.- Comenzaran a ser entrenados a la edad de 5 años, pero en casos extremos, podrán venir antes.

Regla # 7.- En caso de Nacer gemelos, ambos deberán ser entrenados y el primero en encender su séptimo sentido se quedara con la armadura de oro pasando ser el segundo su sucesor inmediato obteniendo una armadura de plata.

Regla # 8.- Si las madres no desean entregar a sus hijos al santuario, estarán en posibilidad de quedarse con ellos y el Caballero Dorado deberá buscar otra madre que reúna las características descritas arriba.

Regla # 9.- Los caballeros dorados tendrán una licencia de 3 meses para encontrar a la madre ideal con la que deseen concebir y solo podrán ausentarse un máximo de 3 caballeros al mismo tiempo.

Regla # 10.-El plazo para que el infante sea concebido, será únicamente de 2 años a partir del primer día de licencia del caballero. De no hacerlo así, se tomara como un desacato directo a la orden de Atenea con sus respectivas consecuencias.

Si en el plazo de 2 años, algún caballero dorado no ha engendrado un sucesor, algún caballero de plata podrá aspirar al puesto siempre y cuando derrote en batalla al caballero en cuestión.

\- Como verán caballeros, estas nuevas reglas aunque drásticas, solo tienen como finalidad el bienestar común de este santuario – Continuo Shion agradeciendo que su máscara le tapara la sonrisa que había salido al ver la reacción de los Caballeros dorados y agradeciendo que él no tuviera que seguir las reglas.

El silencio reinaba en la sala no por respeto al Patriarca o a Atenea, sino porque tres de ellos estaban desmayados, otros tres los estaban ayudando y los otros seis en estado de completo shock.

Atenea continuo diciendo:

\- Las primeras licencias serán para los signos de Aire: Libra, Acuario y Géminis. Su Licencia comenzara en 15 días, del 1 de Enero al 31 de Marzo; para los signos de tierra: Tauro, Virgo y Capricornio del 1 de Abril al 30 de Junio; para los signos de agua: Escorpión, Cáncer y Piscis, del 1 de Julio al 31 de Septiembre y por último los signos de fuego: Aries, Leo y Sagitario. Del 1 de Octubre al 31 de Diciembre – Atenea hizo una pausa para ver si la habían escuchado - Tienen 72 horas para darnos por escrito sus planes de viaje y traernos su presupuesto por escrito de la cantidad de dinero que necesitaran durante esos tres meses. - Y como veo que no tienen nada que decir, pueden retirarse.

Atenea y Shion dieron la media vuelta y dejaron a los 12 caballeros confundidos, anonadados y asustados por las nuevas decisiones tomadas en esa sala.

Justo después de que tanto el Patriarca como Atenea habían dejado la cámara, Afrodita, Milo y Kanon reaccionaron gracias a que Dohko había agarrado un jarrón con flores y uno a uno les había echado el agua helada que contenía.

\- Dejen de hacer el ridículo! – Dijo- Hay muchas cosas que hacer y planear.

\- Estas loco? – grito Afrodita – Acabo de lavarme el cabello y ya me lo arruinaste!

\- No puedes quedarte tirado! – dijo Dohko – Todos tenemos que ir a cumplir las nuevas órdenes de Atenea.

Milo y Kanon estando de rodillas se abrazaron mientras lloraban.

\- Noooo nos van a obligar a casarnos ¡!– lloraba Milo

\- Yo todavía no estoy listo para sentar cabeza ¡!– lloraba Kanon

\- Pero que pedazo de brutos son ustedes – Dijo Camus – En ningún momento las reglas dijeron que ustedes tenían que casarse con las madres.

\- En serio? – Dijo Milo levantándose y botando de un empujón a Kanon – Entonces… será algo así como tener paso libre para divertirnos con muchas mujeres hasta que encontremos una que sea virgen y la embaracemos? Yupi!

Aioria paso junto a él y le dio una palmada en la cabeza

\- Intenta ponerte serio. Las reglas dicen que ella se tiene que enamorar de ti y tu de ella. – dijo

\- Que problema – Dijo Milo cruzándose de brazos – He estado evitando eso por muchos años. Las mujeres enamoradas se vuelven pegajosas, celosas y posesivas.

\- Te estas describiendo a ti mismo – Dijo Shaka burlándose.

\- Regresemos a nuestros templos y vayamos planeando nuestras estrategias – Dijo Aioros – Debemos entregarles nuestros presupuestos en 72 horas y saben cómo se ponen si no los entregamos a tiempo.

Todos asintieron y salieron de la sala rumbo a sus respectivos hogares. Iban platicando cada quien sus impresiones, pero había tres caballeros más preocupados que otros: El caballero de Libra, de Acuario y de Géminis. Ellos eran los primeros que tenían que salir del santuario en la búsqueda de esa mujer ideal con la cual engendrarían a su sucesor.

* * *

En la casa de Libra

\- Ya estoy muy viejo para estas cosas! – Dijo mientras aventaba su décimo papel hecho bolita a un cesto de basura cercano a su escritorio en donde estaba sentado– Porque no me deja simplemente heredarle a Shiryu la armadura y listo! Hubiera sido más fácil que buscar una mujer.

Se levantó y fue a servirse agua.

\- Ya ni siquiera recuerdo que me gusta en una mujer. Todas son iguales para mí. – siguió pensando en voz alta – Niños? Si en más de 200 años no se me ocurrió hacer uno… porque habría de hacerlo ahora?

Se volvió a sentar.

\- Creo que necesito vacaciones… lejos de los cinco picos para poder descansar… Si descanso, me despejo, si me despejo pienso mejor, si pienso mejor encontrare una solución y si encuentro una solución quiere decir que es porque ya encontré a una mujer. Bingo!

\- Hagamos dos listas: la primera… a donde ir y que hacer en tres meses? Debe ser un lugar donde me sienta como en casa, cosmopolita (eso de estar de ermitaño ya no por favor), que la gente me entienda de preferencia en mi idioma natal para practicarlo, que encuentre todo tipo de diversión, y cosas que hacer. Veamos las opciones: Singapur, Beijing, Hong Kong…. Si… cualquiera de esas tres está bien. Ahora la segunda lista: Que voy a buscar en una mujer… me veré muy pervertido si busco a alguien como Sunrei? Físicamente hablando porque mentalmente… mmm… no me gustan las lloronas. Entonces debe ser cabello largo y negro, en edad casadera obviamente, que sea religiosa e independiente económicamente, 1.60 mínimo porque si no voy a creer que estoy con una niña, que tenga tema de conversación y que me haga reír. No creo pedir mucho.

Se levantó satisfecho. Y ahora? Solo a poner sus cosas en orden porque tenía solo 15 días antes de que tuviera que partir a cumplir su nueva "misión"

Presupuesto de viaje para 3 meses: $30,000 dólares

* * *

En la casa de Géminis …

Kanon está tratando de hacer una zanja de las vueltas que da alrededor de su sala mientras que Milo le hace compañía. A este último le hace mucha gracia ver la cara de preocupación de su compadre de parrandas.

\- Vamos Kanon! Ya estate quieto. Las chicas nos esperan en el lugar de siempre junto a dos botellas del mejor vodka. – dijo Milo – Ya sabes que esas rusas están más locas que Afrodita en tienda de lencería.

\- No entiendes… voy a tener que dejar las parrandas y han sido como mi droga los últimos años. No sé si estoy preparado para eso. Menos para niños. Mejor le regreso la armadura a Saga y que él se haga responsable del famoso "heredero". – dijo Kanon sin dejar de caminar – Para colmo, no sé cómo voy a conseguir a alguien que sea prácticamente virgen y ni siquiera sé cómo conquistarla!.

\- Bromeas? Tu solo necesitas hacerle ojitos a una chica para que caiga a tus pies – dijo Milo

\- sí, pero las chicas que caen de ese modo, no son dignas de tener al sucesor de la armadura de géminis – dijo Kanon – A decir verdad… creo que nunca he estado frente a una… una…

\- Una… medusa? Una… sirena? Una… una qué? – bromeo Milo

\- Una maldita virgen! Ya está. Ya lo dije! – Dijo Kanon agresivamente mientras Milo se agarraba el estómago de la risa.

\- Que ridículo eres – dijo Milo cuando se le paso el ataque – Que no te das cuenta de que Atenea lo es?

\- Y alguna vez trataste de coquetearle? – pregunto Kanon asombrado

\- Claro que no pervertido! Es mi jefa!

\- Entonces?

\- Que así de cómodo como eres hablando con ella, puedes hablar con cualquier otra. – aclaro Milo – Supongo que eres tan huevon que no querrás alejarte de Grecia

\- No quisiera, pero tanto tu como yo tenemos el problema de nuestra reputación. – dijo Kanon tomando desprevenido a Milo – No creo que ninguna chica "inocente" quiera acercarse a ninguno de nosotros dos, mucho menos caer rendidas a nuestros pies.

Fue el turno de Milo de preocuparse. Kanon tenía razón. Su reputación los precedía. Afortunadamente para Milo, el todavía tenía 6 meses para pensar en una solución, más el presupuesto debía ser enviado en 72 horas.

\- Y si no es en Grecia a dónde iras? – pregunto curioso

\- Me gustaría irme a explorar el Mar Caribe o la Polinesia – dijo Kanon recordando los rumores de las chicas desnudas en islas paradisiacas que había escuchado mientras estaba al servicio de Poseidón - y tú?

\- Ni la menor idea. Lo pienso mañana. Vámonos anda! Que nos están esperando! – dijo Milo apurado – Hoy Shaina está de guardia y si nos cacha ni siquiera quiero saber el lio en el que me va a meter. Esa mujer necesita que alguien le dé un buen estate quieto.

Kanon volteo a verlo divertido. Esos dos siempre se la pasaban peleando.

\- Y quien va a ser ese alguien? Tú? - se burló – Es más fácil que ella te dome a ti, que tú a ella.

\- Quieres apostar? – pregunto Milo divertido – Mira que tengo 6 meses antes de que tenga que irme de aquí y voy a tener mucho tiempo libre.

Kanon se le quedo viendo pensativo. Si… podía ser que fuera bueno para Milo toparse con pared mientras el no estuviera.

\- Que tienes para apostar que yo quiera? – pregunto Kanon

\- Mi libreta negra, la que contiene todos los teléfonos de las chicas disponibles para booty call.

\- Bah! Yo también tengo una. Eso sería atractivo para Aldebarán o para Shaka. – dijo Kanon – Que tal si apostamos tu sueldo de un año contra el mío.

\- Me parece aceptable – dijo Milo estirando la mano para cerrar el trato – Pero que conste que ella no deberá estar al tanto de esta apuesta. Eso sería hacer trampa de parte de cualquiera de los dos.

\- De acuerdo. – dijo Kanon – pero el trato es, que la debes conquistar antes de que nazca tu hijo.

\- dos años son dos años, tiempo más que suficiente. – Dijo Milo imaginándose ya a Shaina con un babydoll negro transparente entre sus brazos

Presupuesto hacia el Caribe 3 meses: $50,000 dólares

* * *

En la casa de Acuario

Camus se dedicó a hacer sus maletas. Toda su ropa interior, 5 camisas y 5 pantalones que podía rotar, sus botas y un abrigo ligero solo para guardar las apariencias. Había pensado que ya que lo estaban obligándolo a salir del santuario, bien podía pasar unos días en los países eslavos. Estaría en pleno invierno, lo que le traería hermosos recuerdos. Incluso podría darse una vuelta por Asgard y aceptar la invitación que Hilda de Polaris le había hecho meses atrás para consultarlo sobre algunos problemas que tenían. En ese entonces, el no tenía la intención de aceptarla debido a las ocupaciones de reconstrucción que tenían en el santuario pero ahora podría aprovecharlo y al mismo tiempo cumplir la obligación que Saori les había encomendado.

\- No pensare aun en la conquista de la mujer. – pensó – Ciertamente pienso que es muy estúpido obligarnos a enamorar a una chica, y prácticamente usarla de incubadora. Además… eso solo sería una pérdida de tiempo. No tengo un tipo específico de chica en mente, pero tendrá que ser como mínimo muy dulce y súper femenina… lo que menos necesito es lidiar con alguien mandona o marimacho. Llevo demasiado tiempo conviviendo con puro hombre como para no desear un poco de paz y unos suaves brazos al llegar a casa.

Ya había terminado su presupuesto: $35,000 USD

* * *

En la Casa de Tauro

Mu observaba a su amigo Aldebarán tarareando una canción y bailando con mucho ritmo y sonreía.

\- Y ahora a ti que te tiene tan contento? – pregunta Mu

\- Pues que… que voy a poder viajar por fin y aplicar algunas de las técnicas de seducción que me ha estado ensenando Kanon – dijo Aldebarán _– ( UPS lo pensé o lo dije?)_

\- Al… - Mu apenas podía contener su risa – Entiendes que la misión que se nos encomendó no es tan fácil como Kanon supone verdad?

\- Claro que sí. Ya tengo todo contemplado. Viajare un poco por España y Portugal y de ahí a Londres, México, Argentina y Brasil…

\- Uhhh… una extraña ruta. – dijo Mu imaginándose a su amigo y su interés por las ruinas moras en España, los palacios medievales de Portugal, la torre de Londres…

\- Lo sé! Pero voy a poder conocer el Santiago Bernabéu, El José Alvalade, El Old Trafford, La Bombonera, El Azteca y el Mineirão… el sueño de mi vida! – dijo Aldebarán sacando su balón de soccer y comenzando unas dominadas.

Mu lo vio con cara de "estas-bromeando".

\- Me estás diciendo que te la vas a pasar de estadio en estadio viendo partidos de soccer?

\- Y porque no? – dijo Al sin perder la concentración en su amado balón – Nadie dijo que no podía. Solo lo pongo en el presupuesto y listo.

\- Y tu tarea de encontrar mujer? – pregunto Mu – Porque supongo que no te olvidas que no nos están dando vacaciones pagadas, verdad?

 _-_ Kanon dice que las mujeres van y vienen… pero los partidos son irrepetibles – dijo Aldebarán con inocencia – Así que primero uno y luego lo otro. No te preocupes. Ya tengo todo planeado.

\- Eso espero amigo – dijo Mu preocupado. A veces el más grande de los dorados podía ser también el más inocente.

Presupuesto de viaje 3 meses: $35,000 dólares

* * *

Casa de Cáncer

Deathmask había encontrado uno de los bichos de Milo vagando por su casa. Seguramente la última vez que lo había visitado se le había caído y ahora que le había pegado un susto de muerte mientras salía de la ducha y casi lo pisa, gozaba torturándolo con un palillo dentro de un frasco.

Todo mundo sabía que DM como le decían sus amigos, era un maldito sádico, y si no fuera por el miedo que le inspiraba Milo, hubiera torturado al pobre alacrán rubio cortándole una a una sus patitas solo para verlo sufrir. Pero por el momento con la tortura sicológica al bichejo le bastaba. Estaba bastante irritado por las nuevas reglas del santuario para elegir a su sucesor como para disfrutar esa actividad al máximo. A quien carajo se le ocurría que engendraran hijos? Aun eran jóvenes y tenían años por delante! Además… el no tenía ni la menor idea de dónde encontrar tanto dechado de virtudes que querían en las mujeres que serían las madres.

Pero ya que lo estaban obligando a hacer algo que no quería, decidió que iba a hacerlos pagar económicamente por ellos.

\- Veamos… A donde ir… Tengo orden de arresto en Italia así que no puedo ir ahí… Francia igual… España igual… Arghhh Malditos jueces… que se pudran en el infierno! Pero… eso me da una buena idea… Iré a Londres… entrare a como dé lugar a la LSE (London School of Economics and Political Science) y les voy a refutar todas esos malditos cargos!

Dejo finalmente al alacrán en el frasco cerca de su librero para regresárselo a Milo cuando lo viera y comenzó a hacer sus planes por escrito. Venganza! Era lo único que tenía en su mente. Dejaría lo de los niños para la segunda ronda!

Presupuesto para 3 meses en Londres: $100,000 usd

* * *

Casa de Sagitario

\- A quien se le ocurre semejantes tarugadas! – dijo Aioros pateando la silla de su sale

\- Cálmate Hermano! No es para tanto! – dijo Aioria mientras veía la televisión

\- Para ti es muy fácil decirlo porque no vas a tener que hacer nada para buscar a la madre de tu hijo, porque ya tienes a Marín.

\- Y cómo crees que le voy a decir… Marín… voy a tener que embarazarte porque así lo dice Atenea? Estas chiflado o que. Estoy todavía en un mayor problema, porque tengo que convencerla de que si no es ella, tendrá que ser alguien más. – contesto Aioria – Y yo no quiero a nadie más para madre de mis hijos.

\- Solo necesitas uno.

\- Pero yo quiero muchos!

\- Aja y ella que quiere? – pregunto Aioros algo fastidiado por tantos corazoncitos volando alrededor de la cabeza de su hermano menor (envidia tal vez?)

\- Pues… a decir verdad no se lo he preguntado… pero supongo que lo mismo no? – dijo Aioria mientras recibía un coscorrón de parte de su hermano.

\- A veces me sorprende lo idiota que puedes ser hermano. – dijo Aioros – Las mujeres de hoy día ya no quieren ser ama de casa y criar hijos y en todo caso… te das cuenta que ella deberá renunciar a ese hijo primogénito?

Aioria no lo había pensado desde luego.

\- Mejor platícalo con ella y si ella dice que no, tendrás que irte preparando

\- Y tú, hermano? Ya sabes que harás? - pregunto curioso

\- Estoy decidiéndome, pero creo que visitare América. – dijo – Me tocara ir en invierno, y me gustaría esquiar y ver montañas nevadas fuera de Europa antes de sentar cabeza.

\- Uhhh… pero… nadie hablo de tener que casarse Aioros, solo de tener un hijo.

\- Pues yo no pienso tener hijos fuera del matrimonio – Dijo cruzándose de brazos – Así que si no encuentro a la indicada para compartir mi vida el resto de lo que me quede en esta dimensión, no me interesa. Va en contra de mis principios.

Aioria se le quedo viendo como si su hermano estuviera loco. Sabía que tenía ideas muy arraigadas en su cabeza, pero eso?

Presupuesto para 3 meses $67,000 USD

* * *

 _Diciembre 16 Un día después de las malas noticias:_

 **En la casa de Aries**

Mu se encuentra arreglando algunas armaduras rotas afuera de su casa.

\- Maestro! – dijo la voz infantil de kiki

\- Kiki…! deberías estar con el Maestro Shion tomando tus lecciones! – regano Mu mientras lo abrazaba con cariño. Ahora que ya no estaba a cargo de él, podía darle una que otra demostración de afecto

\- El Maestro Shion estaba con Atenea y me dijo que practicara mi tele transportación. El primer punto que se me ocurrió fue venir a ver como estaba. Porque me alejo de su lado maestro? Tan mal aprendiz era? – dijo con un tono triste

A Mu se le ablando el corazón. Después de todo, había sido su aprendiz por casi 4 años.

\- Lo siento Kiki. No eres un mal aprendiz, lo que pasa es que son nuevas órdenes de Atenea. Tú eras el único aprendiz activo de un Caballero Dorado y debieron reubicarte, pero con Shion aprenderás mucho más, después de todo, fue mi propio maestro.

\- Lo se maestro pero… ahora quien va a ser su aprendiz?

Mu no pudo enfrentar esa pregunta pues aun no tenía la respuesta.

\- No te preocupes por eso Kiki, la señorita Atenea nos ha dado dos años para encontrar nuevos aprendices. Todo será como debe ser entonces, mientras tanto, hónrame como tu ex maestro y trabaja duro para que Shion se sienta tan orgulloso como yo lo estaba de ti.

\- No lo defraudare Maestro! – dijo Kiki alegremente mientras desaparecía.

Lo cierto es que Mu estaba lejos de estar tranquilo. Aun cuando el mismo se consideraba uno de los caballeros más fieles de la elite dorada, no entendía que lógica usaron tanto Shion como Atenea para decidir el destino de las armaduras doradas.

Ni siquiera sabía cómo iba a empezar a buscar una mujer con las características que les pedían. A dónde iría? A India? China? Jamir?... No. Era demasiado reconocido en esos lugares. Le daría pena siquiera intentarlo. A pesar de lo que todos creyeran, Mu era tímido con las mujeres y en extremo respetuoso como para buscar el solo a la mujer con la cual tendría que engendrar el sucesor de la armadura de Aries.

Tampoco quería que Kiki se enterara de las nuevas reglas que les habían impuesto, pues comenzarían a circular rumores y no quería degradar las órdenes recibidas. Decidió pues salir a caminar para pensar un poco. Admiraba a su amigo Aldebarán, pues en su inocencia, aun solo pensaba en el soccer y veía la vida con más ligereza que cualquiera aun cuando era el más grande de tamaño de entre los 12. En cambio el, no quería defraudar a su maestro y su diosa, pero solo conocía pocas mujeres y ninguna de ella era lo suficientemente femenina como para ensenarle a conquistar a una chica aunque…

Y si le pedía ayuda a Shaina? Ambos mantenían una amistad sana y sin ninguna atracción. Tal vez ella pudiera darle tips. Pero ya solo le quedaban dos días para entregar su presupuesto y sus planes de viaje. Tal vez debería pensar hacia donde le gustaría ir.

Siguió caminando hacia la playa. El mar le daba paz. Le gustaría ir a un lugar donde no hubiera estado nunca, de preferencia algún lugar que tuviera playa y a la vez alguna montana alta en caso que quisiera recluirse. Rusia tal vez? Si… era una opción, pero muy lejos en caso de que hubiera una emergencia.

\- Pero que tonterías estoy diciendo? – pensó – Puedo tele transportarme! Puedo estar tan lejos como yo quiera y uno de mis escritores favoritos es Julio Verne. Ir a Islandia sería un sueño hecho realidad! Hay mar, montañas y mucha paz… Sí. Iré ahí. Si no encuentro lo que busco, siempre hay una segunda oportunidad. Además el índice de delincuencia es mínimo y poder vivir en paz un tiempo.

Y ya decidido, Mu regreso a la casa de Aries.

Presupuesto para viaje 3 meses: 30,000 USD

* * *

 **En la casa de Virgo**

Shaka terminaba de darse un baño. Deseaba aprovechar los pocos momentos de paz antes de tener que bajar a entrenar con los demás.

La noche anterior no había podido descansar bien y eso lo había sacado de balance. Aunque no lo había demostrado, se había indignado con las nuevas reglas para nombrar sucesores. Como alguien como él, caballero dorado que era el más cercano a los dioses, tenía que rebajarse a mantener una relación puramente carnal para complacer a Atenea y a Shion? Que no se daban cuenta que parte de su poder radicaba en la pureza de su alma y de su cuerpo?

Si bien los demás dorados gozaban burlándose de el por no haber probado los placeres de una mujer, Shaka también era consciente que fuera del santuario, era un mortal… si, con un cosmo magnifico, pero mortal al fin, y con ello tenia necesidades físicas que lograba contener gracias a su meditación.

Salió de la tina y se envolvió con su toalla para secarse y fue a su guardarropa para sacar su ropa de entrenamiento. Fanático del orden, su ropa estaba ordenada por estación del año, color, textura y ocasión. Ni Afrodita era tan maniático en el closet como Shaka.

\- Ni siquiera he tenido mucho contacto con mujeres… como podre saber quién es la elegida? O como siquiera saber si una chica es virgen? Se le tiene que preguntar de frente? Se le lleva al médico a que la examinen? – pensaba mientras se vestía – Creo que ninguna de las dos es lo suficientemente caballeroso para mi gusto.

\- Sé que no me fijaría mucho en el físico… la verdad sea dicha creo que con mi belleza basta y sobra para los dos – pensó mientras se veía en el espejo. Contrario a lo que todos percibían, El caballero de virgo era tal vez, el más vanidoso de todos por eso, intentaba mantener los ojos cerrados el mayor tiempo posible para no caer en tentación – Pero debe tener algo espiritual que me atraiga. Debo poder platicar con ella de las enseñanzas de buda y demás cosas que me gustan sin que trate de imponerme sus ideas. Eso no lo voy a encontrar aquí cerca.

Se dirigió al escritorio que tenía en el cuarto que había adaptado como biblioteca. Sobre él había un mapamundi actualizado del tamaño del escritorio. Había percibido hacia donde irían los demás caballeros y se sorprendió mucho al saber que Mu no iría a la India, pero él tampoco quería ir ahí.

Aun cuando ese era su país natal, Shaka sabia la pobreza que se vivía ahí, las enfermedades, las costumbres, la falta de lo más mínimo para subsistir, y él no quería que la futura madre de su hijo y sucesor, tuviera que pasar por todo eso. Además, los valores familiares que ahí tenían, le iban a hacer imposible que se deshiciera de un primogénito.

\- No debo preocuparme tanto – dijo – Buda me dará la respuesta de hacia dónde debo ir para encontrarla.

Hizo una pequeña oración, tomo una semilla de frijol del altar que le tenía a buda, y dos pasos atrás del mapa lo lanzo sobre él. Sorprendentemente la semilla estuvo dando vueltas por todo el mapa, girando y después de unos segundos se detuvo. Shaka con toda la tranquilidad se acercó y vio un poco escéptico el mapa: el frijol se había colocado sobre el continente americano, en Sudamérica, en Perú para ser más precisos.

\- No quiero ofenderlo Señor Buda, pero… Perú? Yo no tengo nada en común con las personas de ahí. Podría ser más específico? Ni siquiera hablo el idioma!- Dijo sacando un mapa exclusivamente de américa y repitiendo el mismo paso de la semilla. Este volvió a caer en Perú, pero más específicamente entre Cusco y Aguas Calientes.

\- Ah vaya! Por un momento creí equivocarme gran maestro. – dijo con sarcasmo – Gracias por la ayuda. Comenzare por ahí entonces.

Dejo el mapa tal como estaba en su lugar y salió a reunirse con sus compañeros para su entrenamiento diario.

Presupuesto para 3 meses: 75,000 USD

* * *

 **En la casa de Leo**

Marín preparaba unas auténticas tostadas francesas, receta de Camus, y café cappuccino para sorprender a su novio mientras tarareaba una canción.

No lo había visto desde su descanso tres días atrás, y los rumores en el santuario decían que algo extraordinario había pasado que afectaría la vida de todos los caballeros dorados y eso la había preocupado. Decidió preguntarle directamente a Aioria. Sabía que a esa hora debía estar ya casi por llegar de su entrenamiento con los demás dorados.

Termino de hacerlas, se quitó el delantal que colgó en un gancho de la cocina y preparo la mesa poniendo dos manteles individuales, tenedores, tazas y el plato con las tostadas que a pesar de lo sencillo, olían deliciosas.

Estaba a punto de sentarse en el sofá para leer una revista cuando la puerta se abrió y Aioria entro con una sonrisa.

\- Que rico huele! – dijo mientras de forma tranquila Marín se acercaba y lo abrazaba para darle la bienvenida.

\- Hola! Creí que te gustaría tomar un café y unas tostadas francesas especialidad de la casa _(de acuario claro)_ – dijo Marín sonriendo.

Aioria le dio un suave beso en los labios y vio sus hermosos ojos cafés.

\- Gracias cariño. Muchas gracias. Dame cinco minutos para bañarme y estoy contigo. Necesito tratar un tema algo… delicado.

Ella asintió y se dispuso a leer su revista Cosmopolitan que Shaina le había traído de Rodorio en su última salida. Parecia traer varios artículos interesantes que podría aplicar con su ahora novio: Como dar un masaje sensual para después del trabajo o los test para saber si en realidad puedes tener un futuro con el.

Aioria salio de la regadera lo mas rápido que pudo y se puso su pantalón de pijama de seda azul marino que Marin le había regalado en su cumpleanos. No se puso nada arriba pues aun se estaba secando el cabello, lo que hizo que los ojos de Marin se agrandaran y se le hiciera un nudo en la garganta al ver el torso desnudo de su novio. El olor al shampoo de hierbas que usaba Aioria le llego a sus fosas nasales y ciertamente sintió una conocida incomodidad en sus braguitas que había comenzado a sentir desde que oficialmente se habían hecho novios, por lo que decidio apartarse lo mas posible.

\- Y bien? Que tienes que decirme? Que es ese tema tan delicado?

Aioria no sabia ni por donde empezar. Amaba a esa mujer desde hace muchos años, pero hasta ahora, no habían tenido ningun contacto físico mas alla de besos e inocentes manoseos que ella había parado hasta ahora cuando el quería ir mas lejos. Recordaba mas de un par de cachetadas al respecto.

\- Seguro has escuchado que se nos ha encomendado una nueva misión…

\- Algo

\- Bueno… quiero que abras tu mente un poquito y no vayas a golpearme antes de haya terminado de explicarme

\- Lo intentare – dijo Marin entrecerrando los ojos con desconfianza

\- Atenea nos ha ordenado engendrar un hijo y me pregunto si estarías interesada? – dijo

Marin no reacciono ni bien ni mal. Simplemente se quedo con la boca abierta.

\- Espero que estes bromeando…

\- No, no lo estoy. A mi me gustaría que tu fueras la madre de ese hijo pero si dices que no, de todos modos tengo que buscar a otra que lo haga y.. – Ahí estaba la cachetada que estaba esperando- Hey! Quedamos que no me golpearias!

\- Y como quieres que tome esto eh? Crei que ibas a hablar de algo serio pero ya veo que tanto juntarte con Milo te atrofio el cerebro. Me largo de aquí. – dijo saliendo azotando la puerta

Aioria se le quedo viendo a su puerta.

\- Eso es un No definitivo? – Grito sin recibir una respuesta

\- Y ahora que hago? – pensó – Debo hacer un plan B. Manana debemos mandar el presupuesto a Atenea y los planes de viaje… Marin es de Japon. Tal vez pueda ir alla a buscarme una que se le parezca. Es la única forma en la que le pueda cumplir… Le voy a preguntar a Seiya de que parte del país es Marin, tal vez tenga alguna prima o algo parecido que acepte mis proposiciones…

Presupuesto para viaje 3 meses: 50,000 USD

* * *

 **En la casa de Piscis**

DM esperaba impaciente a que Afrodita terminara de cambiarse de atuendo. Llevaba mas de media hora buscando entre sus cajones algo que ponerse.

Para matar el tiempo, se adentro a la biblioteca buscando algo en que entretenerse, pero lo único que vio fueron revistas de moda y de jardinería.

\- Y luego dices que no eres punal rosita fresita – pensó mientras las desordenaba buscando algo interesante o por lo minimo mas "masculino".

Al escuchar el escandalo, Afrodita salio y vio a su mejor amigo tirando con desden sus preciadas revistas.

\- Pero que estas haciendo Sebas? (forma sutil de decirle cangrejo por el nombre Sebastian de la sirenita de Disney) me estas haciendo un tiradero!

\- Ya terminaste? Ni las viejas se tardan tanto como tu. – dijo DM malhumorado

\- Pues eso solo me dice que no sabes nada de mujeres – contesto Afrodita recogiendo lo que había tirado su amigo – Comienzo a dudar que podras cumplir la misión que nos encomendó Atenea.

\- Mejor y mas rápido que tu claro que si rosita fresita. Dudo mucho que siquiera sepas que hacer con una mujer… tu especialidad no son precisamente las féminas.

\- Que insinuas?

\- Lo que todo el santuario te dice en tu cara. – provocaba DM con una sonrisa sadica – Que eres un muerde almohadas, que te gusta el arroz con popote, que…

\- Ya te entendí! Ya cállate – dijo Afrodita mientras comenzaba a cepillar su cabello 100 veces por brazo como todos los días – Acaso no puede uno tener uno o dos amigos cercanos sin que lo cataloguen a uno?

DM alzo las cejas incrédulo

\- Si bueno…

\- Ademas me gusta la belleza y el amor… sea del genero que sea…

\- O sea que me estas lo confirmando… - DM abrió los ojos y dio varios pasos hacia atrás

\- Que ridículo eres DM, no eres mi tipo asi que ni te ilusiones.

DM respiro tranquilo. Afrodita rio para sus adentros.

\- Y respecto a tus insinuaciones de que no se lo que hacer con una mujer… no llevo un record escrito, pero he tenido en mis brazos mas mujeres que tu. Ademas se muy bien lo que les gusta y lo que no les gusta. Se sus secretos y sus miedos… asi que voy a tener a mi heredero antes que tu… y va a ser tan hermoso como su padre.

DM chasqueo la boca incrédulo

\- Bah… eso no se puede saber.

\- Te lo puedo asegurar. Voy a escoger a la chica mas bonita del mundo para que mi hijo sea igual de hermoso que yo.

\- Y el modesto no vino? Donde vas a encontrar a alguien asi?

\- Voy a ir a Londres, Milan y Paris… ya tengo todo planeado

\- Y porque a tres lugares? – pregunto curioso DM – No te va a dar tiempo de conquistar a nadie con ese itinerario.

\- En realidad voy a Italia, y luego me moveré a esos lugares… No sabes lo que hay en septiembre?

DM movio la cabeza negando

\- Las semanas del Fashion Show. Una semana en Londres, otra en Milan y otra en Paris! Me perderé la de Nueva York, pero no creo que encuentre ahí lo que busco.

DM Rolo los ojos con resignación.

\- Ya vámonos que llegamos tarde con Shura.

Presupuesto para 3 meses: 75,000 USD

* * *

 **En la casa de Capricornio**

Shura mira orgulloso su recién hechas tapas para deleitar a sus amigos DM y Afrodita a quienes invito a chismear sus planes para cumplir la ultima misión de Atenea. No debían tardar en llegar pero conociendo a su amigo Afrodita, debía estar acicalándose y teniendo a DM completamente frustrado.

Fue por unas botellas de vino tinto que había metido de contrabando la ultima vez que había pasado por su patria y las dejo listas sobre la mesa. Volteo a ver el maniquí en la vitrina donde tenia su preciado tesoro: Un traje de luces utilizado por el mismísimo Manolete (famoso torero español de los 40's). Era una de las cosas que lo mantenía con los pies sobre la tierra. No era que estuviera a favor de la crueldad animal, pero si era parte de la cultura de la que venia, la abrazaba. Su sueno era poder lucir un traje asi algún día y conocer alguna Maja bailadora de flamenco que se le hacían tan sensuales y poderosas…

Eso le dio una idea. El punto de la reunión con sus amigos era precisamente que no tenia ni la menor idea de por donde empezar a buscar una mujer con las características que requeria el santuario para su sucesor, pero algo le decía que debía ir a Espana para averiguarlo.

Podria ir a Madrid, Barcelona y después a visitar el pueblo en los pirineos donde nacio. Si. Incluso iria a una o dos corridas de toros y después se dedicaría a su misión.

Presupuesto para tres meses: 35,000 USD

* * *

 **4.30 am del 17 de diciembre**

 **En la casa de Escorpion**

Milo caminaba de puntitas por las escaleras para llegar a su casa después de una noche de parranda con Kanon. Lo había convencido de salir casi todas las noches antes de que se fueran ya que sin su compinche, no le iban a saber igual las escapadas. Agradecia que esa noche el horario decía que Jabu seria el supervisor de la guardia, ya que el era menos estricto que Shaina, de quien milagrosamente había escapado varias veces, aunque Kanon no había tenido la misma suerte.

Faltaban dos escalones para llegar a su casa cuando una luz negra le cego los ojos haciendo que trastabillara hacia adelante y para no caerse also las manos a la altura del pecho agarrando inmediatamente dos montículos que cabian perfectamente en sus manos, suaves y calidos. No le dio tiempo de pensar antes de que alguien le diera un rodillazo en la entrepierna que lo obligo a caer de rodillas.

\- Pero que carajos ¡! Quien osa golpearme en mi propia casa! – Dijo mientras seguía doliéndose con ambas manos.

\- Eres un maldito pervertido de mierda! – Grito la voz femenina que menos le apetecia escuchar en ese momento – Pero ahora si te agarre! Sabia que te estabas saliendo sin permiso!

\- Maldita víbora tepocata tenias que ser tu… - le dijo a Shaina levantándose – se suponía que tu no estabas de guardia. Que haces en mi casa?

\- Soy la Jefa de la Guardia Imperial. Cambio los horarios como me venga en gana bichejo. – dijo en Son de burla - Tengo pase libre para todas los pasajes y llave maestra de todas las casas. Y en este momento, tengo tu libertad en mis manos.

Milo la miro con los ojos entrecerrados. Maldita la hora en la que hizo la apuesta con Kanon.

\- Que quieres por tu silencio – pregunto muy serio.

\- Intentas sobornarme?

\- No. Solo un intercambio justo por una segunda oportunidad – Dijo Milo con voz melosa – Podrias tambien quitarme de la cara esa lámpara negra por favor?

Shaina decidio apagarla y dejar únicamente la luz de las antorchas del pasillo. Milo se le quedo viendo un momento y ella tambien lo miro con una mano en su barbilla como pensando.

\- Esta bien… - Shaina saco de su cinturón una pequeña libreta – Pon tu firma aquí.

Milo vio que la hoja tenia unos garabatos en italiano.

\- No firmare algo que no se que dice.

\- Solo dice que me debes un favor y podre cobrarlo donde y cuando yo quiera. – Dijo Shaina extendiéndole la pluma.

\- Si firmo no me vas a reportar?

\- Correcto. No te reportare por lo que hiciste hoy. Firma pronto que no tengo tu tiempo.

Con una mueca de resignación Milo estampo su firma en la línea que ella había hecho en la hoja.

Ella rápidamente volvió a guardar la libreta. Se dio media vuelta y se disponía a bajar las escaleras cuando le estampo la lámpara de luz negra en el estomago.

\- Encárgate ahora tu del problema. Deberias irte a vivir al Desierto del Sahara – Le dijo Shaina – Ahí tus bichos vivirían en el paraíso.

Bajo las escaleras y desaparecio de la vista de Milo. Curioso, este prendio la luz negra y vio que al menos 20 de sus mascotas estaban esparcidas por el pasillo y las rocas junto a las escaleras y que aparentemente Shaina los estaba recogiendo en un frasco grande con agujeros que estaba detrás de la primera columna.

\- Desierto del Sahara eh? Alla aparte de escorpiones, hay cobras… interesante… Porque no?

Presupuesto para 3 meses 100,000 USD.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

 **18 de Diciembre**

 **Oficina de Athena en el santuario**

Saori firmaba los cheques que le daba a firmar Tatsumi por las cuentas de las reparaciones del santuario y de su casa en Japón. Le dolía cada centavo que gastaba, pero eran necesarios. Tendría que economizar en otras cosas incluyendo los regalos de navidad de ese año, por lo que había mandado a la Central de Abastos de Atenas a Tatsumi para comprar dos cajas de 24 piezas cada uno de licor de agave (ya ni siquiera llegaba a tequila) y tres cajas de ron barato y 50 cajas de chocolates rellenos de licor de cereza de esas que costaban menos de 5 dólares. Si les daba una botella a cada uno de los caballeros dorados y plateados y los chocolates a los demás como regalo de navidad, se habría ahorrado miles de dólares. Para los guardias, un vale por un día libre bastaría y para las únicas 4 amazonas un juego de bisutería no muy costosa. A Tatsumi no le daría nada pues tenía que pagarle su aguinaldo y este año no sería justo quitárselo como año anterior y a Shion, bueno con el no podía escatimar, así que un reloj de los que no necesitaban cuerda bastarían.

Shion entro al salón y después a la oficina como juan por su casa. Debido a su posición como Patriarca, entraba y salía sin ningún permiso por lo que a Athena no le sorprendió en absoluto.

\- Los caballeros han entregado sus planes y presupuestos – le dijo – Mas no creo que sean lo que usted esperaba. Le hice un resumen por escrito.

Saori lo volteo a ver preocupada.

\- Ahora que hicieron? Tan mal salieron los planes?

\- Pues a mi punto de vista… o no entendieron las reglas, o intentan pasar por encima de sus órdenes para tomar vacaciones pagadas– dijo extendiéndole el resumen que le hizo de la situación.

Saori tomo la hoja y casi cae al ver la cantidad: $682,000 dólares y se levantó como resorte de su asiento!.

\- Me estas queriendo decir que sus presupuestos dan la obscena cantidad de más de medio millón de dólares?

\- Desgraciadamente sí.

\- Que están incluyendo?

\- Viáticos para tres meses.

\- No! Esto es inaceptable! – Dijo Saori a Shion – Por favor envía a cada una de las casas el siguiente memo:

 ** _M_**

 _Atención a todos los Caballeros Dorados:_

 _Debido a problemas presupuestarios y que al parecer no se entendieron bien las reglas impuestas, se les comunica lo siguiente:_

 _1.- Que las cantidades asignadas para su importante misión serán cortadas a la mitad de lo que ustedes pidieron y desde luego deberán cubrir los 2 periodos máximos de tres meses que se les asigno, (es decir que si no pudieron cumplir su misión en los primeros tres meses y tienen que salir de nuevo al año siguiente no habrá más dinero) así pues dependerá únicamente de ustedes que el dinero les alcance y sean exitosos en su búsqueda._

 _2.- Se les proporcionara un solo boleto de avión y del dinero que ustedes mismos presupuestaron saldrá el de regreso._

 _3.- El dinero que se les asignara incluye desde luego su estipendio mensual, por lo que no deberán esperar ningún deposito extra._

 _4.- Las Armaduras deberán ser entregadas antes de salir hacia el Aeropuerto, donde estarán a buen resguardo hasta que regresen._

 _Por su atención, Gracias_

 _Atentamente_

 _Athena._

\- Pásalos por debajo de la puerta de cada una de las casas en sobre cerrado.- Dijo Athena y adjunta una invitación a la cena navideña del día 24 que se celebrara aquí en el salón.

 ** _Horas más tarde en el comedor comunitario de las casas doradas…_**

\- Esto es inconcebible! – Grito Milo azotando los puños en la mesa haciendo que su sopa saltara por los aires – Como se les ocurre cortarnos a la mitad lo que pedimos! Que acaso nuestra dignidad no los vale?

Mu lo miro no dejando pasar la oportunidad de seguir molestándolo…

\- Y a ti que te pasa? No pudiste dormir bien o qué?

\- No te importa

\- Un pajarito me dijo que pasaste la noche recuperando a tus bebes

\- Ese pajarito no es más que una zopilota amargada! – dijo haciendo una mueca recordando que Shaina lo había pescado fuera de su casa en horas no permitidas - y no se ni como se salieron en primer lugar. Ellos nunca hacen eso.

Kanon volteo interesado

\- Una zopilota o una víbora? No escuche muy bien

\- Tu cállate! Que por tu culpa ahora debo un favor! – Dijo Milo lanzándole un bolillo directo a la cabeza

Kanon le regreso el bolillo con fuerza, para lo que Milo se agacho, dándole en la cabeza a Aioria quien ni siquiera se movió.

\- Y ahora a este que le pasa? – Pregunto Afrodita – A estas alturas ya estaría con la cola encrespada y sacando las uñas el gatito!

\- El gatito esta depre porque es un idiota – Contesto su hermano Aioros– Le dijo a Marín que quería usarla de incubadora y ya sabrán lo que sucedió. Ahora va a salir a tener su hijo con otra chica y no le hace mucha gracia.

Se escucharos los siseos de 10 de los otros caballeros.

\- Se supone que eras el que más fácil la tenías de todos garra miau – dijo DM – Podrías haber conseguido él bebe… hasta de a gratis, placenteramente y sin salir de casa!

Aioria escuchaba todos los comentarios sin decir palabra. Todos tenían razón. No tenía ni caso enojarse con ellos por un error estúpido que había cometido.

\- Si yo tuviera una novia tan bonita como Marín – dijo Aldebarán – La hubiera seducido con sus flores favoritas, chocolates finos, una película romántica, música de Barry White, la dejaba embarazada "por error" y ya después le hubiera dicho por qué– dijo echándose a reír mientras se servía otro tarro de cerveza y los demás se le quedaban viendo enmudecidos.

Quien hubiera pensado que el niñote del santuario, el más grande de tamaño pero posiblemente también el más inocente en cuestión de mujeres, pudiera planear algo así.

Camus finalmente hablo.

\- Creo que nos desviamos del tema original que sacó a relucir Milo, y creo que en eso tiene razón. Vamos a tener que ajustarnos al presupuesto que se nos asignó y si no nos alcanza vamos a tener que…

\- No lo digas en voz alta! – Grito Shura espantado

\- … Trabajar – Termino Camus

Al menos tres cabezas se inclinaron derrotadas.

\- Ni que fuera algo nuevo – dijo Camus seriamente – Todos trabajamos aquí desde los 5 años

\- Si pero nuestro trabajo es ocasional – reclamo Milo – Jugar, pelear y vernos bonitos no es un trabajo sino un placer… y tú hablas de someter nuestras voluntades a algún jefe que nos hará… (gulp) … trabajar al menos ocho horas de trabajo aburrido, pesado y mal pagado…. Me niego!

Once de doce de los caballeros (Leo seguía callado) comenzaron a discutir acaloradamente al respecto pero no se percataron que una cabecita roja de niños se asomaba por uno de los pilares con los ojos bien abiertos escuchando parte de la conversación y relamiéndose los bigotes por el nuevo chisme que iba a correr por el santuario tele transportándose de inmediato a la parte más alejada del santuario.

\- Jajaja no es cierto Kiki – dijo Jabu mientras hacia sus rondines – Solo te estaban tomando el pelo

\- Es cierto! Ellos no me vieron Jabu! Athena va a poner a trabajar a los dorados porque no alcanza el dinero! Yo lo oí! – insistió el niño

\- Pues esperemos que hayas escuchado mal, porque si va a poner a trabajar fuera del santuario a los dorados, ni siquiera quiero imaginarme que es lo que nos va a poner a hacer a nosotros los de bronce… - contesto Jabu – Es capaz de…

\- Kiki! No deberías estar aquí! – Grito Shaina tomándolo de una oreja y llevándoselo apresuradamente de ahí. El pobre niño no podía tele transportarse sin zafarse de la amazona primero – Te voy a llevar directo con tu maestro y decirle que en lugar de estar entrenando estas esparciendo chismes entre los guardias!

El niño conociendo a Shaina, mejor se dejó llevar calladito. Pero cuando iban a comenzar a subir las doce casas al niño le entro miedo. Shion era implacable en sus castigos.

\- Shaina, Shaina por favor… dame una oportunidad! Te prometo que no vuelvo a hacerlo pero no me acuses con mi maestro – dijo casi llorando – Si me sueltas te reparo tu armadura y te la dejo como nueva…

\- No me interesa… Mu lo hace gratis – dijo subiendo el primer escalón

\- Te consigo la ropa interior de Seiya!

\- Chamaco impertinente y asqueroso! Ese idiota no creo siquiera que use ropa interior! – reprendió Shaina sin dejar de caminar – Además ya no me interesa ese burro con alas. Grábatelo bien para que cuando puedas, esparzas ese chisme como tanto te gusta

\- Bueno bueno… te diré algo que escuche y que no le dije a Jabu porque me dio pena.

Shaina se detuvo a pensarlo un momento. Acaso por ser época navideña todos le iban a pedir favores? Pero después de todo solo era un niño al que le gustaba el chisme y tal vez pudiera reírse un rato con lo que él había descubierto.

Le soltó la oreja que ya la traía más roja que una cereza pero conociendo los alcances del poder del niño, lo agarro de la muñeca.

\- A ver Kiki… no estoy de humor, pero hagamos un trato. Vas a decirme lo que le dijiste a Jabu, lo que no le dijiste a Jabu, y estamparas tu firma en esta libreta – dijo sacando su libretita "de favores" que había comenzado a recaudar con Milo – y de tu puno y letra pondrás que me debes un favor por no haberte entregado a tu maestro por escapar del entrenamiento para ir de chismoso y haber espiado conversaciones ajenas. Una vez que lo hagas… te dejare ir.

Los ojos violetas del pequeño Lemuriano se abrieron a todo lo que daba y asintió rápidamente con la cabeza, escribiendo lo que Shaina le había dicho. Cuando hubo terminado el regreso la libreta a Shaina quien se la guardo en el escote (ese chamaco bien podía quitársela si se la ponía en la cintura).

\- Ahora dime que escuchaste.

\- Lo que le dije a Jabu. Athena va a poner a trabajar a los Dorados para que cooperen para el sustento del santuario.

\- Bah… donde escuchaste eso? Ahora voy a tener que decirle a Shion que no te lavas bien las orejas!

\- En el comedor comunitario de los Dorados… Pero lo que no le dije a Jabu… es que…

\- Qué? Habla antes de que me arrepienta y te suba con tu maestro!

El niño se puso rojo como tomate

\- Estaban hablando de que Aioria de Leo quiere tener un bebe con Marín pero creo que Marín le dijo que no y ahora va a salir a buscar a una que si quiera tener un bebe con él.

Shaina soltó a Kiki de la pura impresión, lo que el niño aprovecho para tele transportarse a su lugar de entrenamiento.

\- Maldito hijo de p….! Como se atreve a hacerle esas proposiciones a Marín! – Dijo Encendiendo su cosmos y rebanando el árbol más próximo – Y porque la estúpida no me dijo nada!

Acto seguido corrió hacia el recinto de las amazonas. Era hora de comer y ahí encontraría a Marín.

 ** _Recinto de Amazonas…_**

Junet, Geist, Marín y sus respectivas aprendices ya estaban sentadas a la mesa comunitaria ubicada en una de las chozas, cuando llego Shaina azotando la puerta haciendo que todas brincaran del susto, se quitó su máscara y se sentó a la mesa en su lugar de siempre.

\- Como siempre llegando tarde hermanita y luego no te da tiempo de comer – Dijo Geist – Creo que voy a comenzar la misma dieta que tú para ver si logro tener tu misma figura.

\- Porque no comienzas con cerrar la boca cada que esta – dijo señalando con el pulgar a Junet – Hace galletitas rosas en forma de corazón para Shun

\- A mí no me metan en sus líos… pero es cierto Geist… por tu culpa siempre tengo que hornear doble! – reclamo Junet tranquilamente

Marín no estaba poniéndoles atención y se dedicaba a comer en silencio.

Shaina entrecerró los ojos y se preguntó si lo que la tendría así era el motivo del que Kiki le había hablado. Les echo una mirada de miedo a Junet y Geist que provoco que comieran más rápido y se llevaran en silencio a todas las aprendices. Una vez que Shaina lanzaba esa mirada era para salir corriendo. Ya después se encargarían de lavar sus platos.

Shaina espero a que la última de las chicas saliera y se alejara para preguntarle inocentemente a su amiga.

\- Te veo desmejorada. No dormiste anoche?

\- Tuve ciertos problemas para conciliar el sueno

\- Esos problemas tienen que ver con cierto minino lujurioso? – Pregunto cautelosamente la cobra.

Marín levanto los ojos de la comida y Shaina pudo ver signos de que había estado llorando. Ella sabía que Marín detrás de esa coraza dura del puesto de Caballero de plata era una romántica incurable y una llorona también.

\- Que te hizo ahora?

\- Nada

\- Como que nada? Ve en qué estado estas! Pareciera que te comiste el chili que prepara Alde! Ese que con una cucharada lloras una semana!

\- No me pasa nada… y no te metas en lo que no te importa! – espeto Marín con voz quebrada

Shaina intento seguir comiendo mientras fijaba la mirada en su amiga, pero apenas y le bajaba la comida por la garganta del coraje que traía y para colmo su amiga no se quería abrir con ella.

Finalmente decidió abordar el tema de frente.

\- Tiene algo que ver con que Aioria te pidió… que tuvieras un hijo con él?

Los ojos de Marín comenzaron a aguarse de nuevo.

\- O sea que ya es de conocimiento público? Que humillante!

\- Entonces es cierto… - dijo Shaina entre dientes planeando la manera más agradable de destripar al Caballero de Leo.

Marín solo asintió con la cabeza tristemente

\- Y le dijiste que no verdad?

Marín volvió a asentir

Shaina suspiro aliviada.

\- Pero eso no es lo peor… - dijo Marín

\- Hay algo más?

\- Sí. Estuve a punto de decirle que si….

\- Queeeeeeeeeeeeee? Pero te has vuelto loca?

\- Es que yo lo amo y si quiero estar con él pero…

\- Pero…?

\- Me dijo que eran órdenes de Athena y que si decía que no, tendría que buscarse a otra… - En este punto comenzó a llorar – Si él me hubiera dicho que era porque me amaba o que si no era conmigo no era con nadie yo hubiera aceptado…

Shaina azoto ambas manos con fuerza en la mesa.

\- Pero como se atreve! Que acaso todos en el santuario se han vuelto locos? Y tú… hubieras aceptado? Estas consciente que nunca te propuso matrimonio ni nada? Solo quiere al bebe para quien-sabe-que-cosa? Estoy furiosa!

\- Yo salí corriendo de su casa y no lo he vuelto a buscar… - dijo Marín – tal vez tenía que quedarme para que me explicara sus razones…

\- No. Hiciste lo correcto. El que sea tu novio no quiere decir que debas acceder a todo!

\- Tengo miedo que de verdad vaya a buscarse a otra que le de lo que necesita – dijo Marín usando su pañuelo para secarse las lágrimas – Y si se enamora de ella?

Shaina se suavizo un poco. Había visto crecer el amor de esos dos y se había dado cuenta que estaban hechos el uno para el otro mucho antes de que ellos mismos lo reconocieran.

\- No creo que eso pase… Te quiere demasiado. – dijo Shaina mordiéndose la lengua para dejar de despotricar contra el imbécil novio de su amiga – Mira… déjame averiguar exactamente qué es lo que está pasando. Mu es buen amigo mío y me ha pedido que vayamos a Rodorio mañana. Intentare sacarle algo de información y planearemos que hacer…

Marín la vio a los ojos y vio la determinación que la caracterizaba reflejada en su cara. Confiaría en su amiga antes de reaccionar de forma estúpida delante de Aioria otra vez.

\- Y mientras que le voy a decir cuando lo vea?

\- No lo vas a ver.! Fingirás dolor de estómago o lo que sea pero no te reúnas con él ni aquí ni allá hasta que no sepa que es lo que traman.

\- No sé si pueda negarme a verlo. Después de todo yo lo quiero y…

\- Basta! – grito Shaina – Si no quieres que haga lo mismo contigo que lo que hizo tu noviecito conmigo aquella vez afuera del hospital donde quise matar a Seiya, más te vale que por una vez en tu condenada vida me hagas caso… ok?

Marín comenzó a recordar vagamente lo que se decía que había pasado y asintió.

\- De acuerdo. Esperare hasta mañana por la noche que me traigas alguna señal que tranquilice mi corazón.

Shaina ahora sí pudo comer tranquila. Mu le había pedido que fueran a tomar un café fuera de los curiosos del santuario como buenos amigos que eran y ella había aceptado. Si como dijo Kiki, todos los dorados estaban ahí… Él debía saber algo que la ayudara a sacar a su amiga del estado en el que se encontraba.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 2**

 **Lecciones**

 **19 de diciembre**

 **En la doceava casa de Piscis**

\- Andale no seas malo! Dejame cortar una docena de rosas rojas! – pedia Aioria a Afrodita

\- Nop

\- Las necesito con urgencia!

\- Nop

\- De ti depende que cumpla cabalmente con mi misión.

\- Ese es tu problema, no el mio – Dijo Afrodita mientras rociaba con su preparado especial sus rosas blancas en su invernadero particular detrás de su casa.

Nunca negaba las inocentes y hermosas flores que el cultivaba a quien se las pedia mientras fuera para una buena causa, pero su compañero habia metido las cuatro con Marin y no se la queria poner tan fácil. Si lo que decía Aiorios que Aioria le habia contado era cierto… Marin no se iba a contentar con las flores y el estaba completamente de acuerdo con ella. El gato tenia que sufrir un poquito.

Aioria se estaba desesperando. No habia visto a Marin desde su malentendido dos días atrás y cuando fue al lugar donde siempre se encontraban, el dia anterior ella no apareció. No habia ni un recado, nada.

Despues se habia atrevido a acercarse lo suficiente al recinto de la amazonas para ver si estaba por ahí y una de las aprendices que estaban de guardia le habia pedido amablemente que se retirara antes de que saliera Shaina, pues estaba atendiendo a Marin quien se sentía físicamente indispuesta.

\- Bueno solo dame una sola rosa – pidió Aioria resignado. No le gustaba rogar. Tambien tenia su orgullo.

Afrodita lo miro intrigado. De 12 rosas a solo 1? ¿Qué estaba tramando?

\- Si me dices el color correcto de la rosa que necesitas en este preciso momento, te dare una diaria por un mes… ya después vendras a rogarme por mas. – Bromeo Afrodita mientras le cortaba la mala hierba a una de sus macetas.

Aioria le sonrio. Desde luego que iba a contestar que una rosa roja, pero vio a los ojos a Afrodita y adivino que no era tan fácil… Volteo a ver la gran variedad de colores y comenzó a pasearse por el invernadero. Habia rosas rojas, amarillas, blancas, rosas, naranjas, azules, verdes, gris, lila y negras.

Afrodita le dio la espalda para que no buscara su ayuda con la mirada. Aioria lo maldijo por lo bajo, pero entendio porque lo hacia. Ahora solo tenia que recordar alguna de las interminables charlas de Afrodita acerca de las rosas… Esas de las que todos salían huyendo…

\- " bla bla bla Las rosas rojas no sólo son símbolo del amor, un simple amigo se las puede enviar haciendo halago a la belleza bla bla bla" … - recordó Aioria haberle escuchado decir – "por eso no siempre son adecuadas"

Paso al siguiente arbusto. Muy sombrio con las rosas negras y grises. Vio que Afrodita volteo a verlo con mirada de "ni se te ocurra" y paso de largo.

\- Regalar una Rosa es la forma, mediante flores, de agradecer un favor importante. También significa el aprecio o el desprecio que se tiene por alguien"- dijo Afrodita tratando de ayudarle – por eso es importante el color para decir sin palabras lo que quieres proyectar.

Aioria asintió. El blanco es el símbolo de la pureza e inocencia. Si le daba una blanca tal vez le daría el mensaje equivocado. Paso a las rosas amarillas. Nahhh… ese color era muy… Junet… era la única forma que tenia de definirlo. El color naranja le recordaba el cabello pelirrojo de Marin… el fuego en su mirada… No. Tampoco era ese… Siguio de largo y vio las rosas azules, verdes y lilas… Ninguna de ellas le llamaba la atención para su novia. Ya iba de regreso cuando la vio. Un timido botón de rosa de color rosa fiusha, la única de ese color en todo ese arbusto.

\- Quiero esa! – Le dijo a Afrodita quien se acerco para verla curioso

\- Seguro? No preferirías una rosa blanca o una roja? – le pregunto

\- Nop. Esa es perfecta.

\- De acuerdo. – dijo Afrodita sonriendo mientras la cortaba – Una rosa rosa es perfecta. Significa que clamas su perdón y que no tienes una doble intención con ella, aparte de que la valoras y que le tienes mucho aprecio…. No eres tan tonto como crei. Honrare mi palabra y tendras una de este color cada dia. – Dijo extendiendo el capullo de rosa que en manos de Afrodita comenzó a abrirse hasta quedar semi abierta.

Aioria le agradeció y salio contento rumbo a su casa para dejar la rosa e ir a entrenar. Ya se encargaría de hacérsela llegar a su amada mas tarde.

 **En la cafetería de Rodorio**

Una figura femenina vestida con jeans azules hiper pegados stretch, blusa blanca tipo camisa de manga larga y fajada, tenis de moda, cabello verde recogido en una trenza, gorra de beisbol del color de los jeans y con unos lentes tipo aviador que le cubria la mayor parte de la cara, llegaba corriendo hasta la mesa en la que estaba Mu tranquilamente bebiendo un café tipo turco.

\- Perdon por llegar tarde! – Dijo Shaina agitada por correr rápido – No estoy acostumbrada a estos zapatos y casi me caigo en las escaleras – dijo sentándose frente a su amigo quien solo la miro entre divertido y sorprendido.

\- Supongo que siempre es prerrogativa de las damas el llegar tarde – contesto Mu con una sonrisa – Ademas valio la pena esperar. Nunca te habia visto vestida de… "civil".

A buena hora recordó Shaina que no traía mascara y que Mu podría apreciar el rubor que la cubria.

\- Si bueno, dado que no me considero una dama, atribuiré mi tardanza a estos estúpidos zapatos regalo de Junet. – dijo en tono defensivo.

\- De todos modos me alegro de que hayas podido venir – dijo Mu tranquilamente. Como ariano sabia que no tomaban muy bien los cumplidos y lo difícil que podía ser Shaina a veces.

Los rosados labios de Shaina se curvaron en una ligera sonrisa.

\- Que deseas tomar? Te gustaría algo mas fuerte para almorzar?

\- Tu ya almorzaste? – pregunto Shaina

\- En realidad esperaba que me dijeras que SI quieres almorzar para llevarte a un lugar menos plagado de… "gente conocida" – Dijo Mu sonriendo viendo varios guardias del santuario disfrutando su tiempo libre cerca de ahi.

\- Ah entonces acepto tu invitación. Solo dime que no es comida griega….

\- jajaja no. Es cocina italiana tradicional. – Dijo Mu percibiendo la emoción de su amiga – Me han dicho que hacen una Lasagna deliciosa.

\- Haberlo dicho antes. Vamos.

Mu pago su café, dejo la propina y se levanto. Caminaron pocas calles en silencio hasta llegar a una calle lateral y un local con varias mesas con manteles a cuadros rojos y blancos, botellas de Chianti vacias a modo de florero y un ambiente muy tranquilo y tradicional.

\- Buongiorno Signorina, Signore… - dijo el dueño del establecimiento

\- Ciao Signore, come va? – Contesto Shaina educadamente

\- La bella ragazza parla italiano? – pregunto

\- Io sono Italiana, signore – contesto Shaina

\- Magnifico! Entonces apreciara la comida de la mia moglie – dijo dándoles la bienvenida y senalandoles una mesa donde sentarse. Desaparecio en la cocina para traerles el menu del dia.

\- Se nota que puedes ser encantadora cuando quieres – provoco Mu

\- Solo con quienes se lo merecen o no me hacen enojar – dijo Shaina – Y bueno… la invitación aunque tentadora, se me antoja que tiene algún motivo ulterior… o me equivoco?

Ahora fue el turno de Mu de sonrojarse. El dueño les sirvió limonada a ambos y palitos de pan de ajo para botanear y los dejo que siguieran conversando

\- Pues no exactamente. Digo… no te equivocas… te quiero pedir un favor por la amistad que nos une.

\- Ya decía yo que no era gratis – dijo Shaina con sarcasmo

\- Igual puedes negarte…

\- No lo hare… Mientras no me pidas lo mismo que Aioria le pidió a Marin… - murmuro Shaina por lo bajo, olvidando de nuevo que no traía su mascara que ocultara sus labios y que Mu podía leérselos.

Mu que en ese momento estaba tomando un trago de limonada casi se ahoga del impacto y Shaina tuvo que pararse a darle algunos golpecitos en la espalda.

\- No! – dijo cuando ya se sintió mejor y pudo hablar Mu – No llegaría a hacer algo tan estúpido, además valoro mucho mis… uh… mi vida. Que sabes tu de lo que Aioria le pidió a Marin.

Shaina suspiro aliviada. Mu era su amigo y no podía decir que no era atractivo a su modo pero no queria cambiar eso. Era de los pocos dorados Junto a Camus y Afrodita con los que tenia un nivel mas avanzado de amistad. Ahora era el momento perfecto para ahondar el tema y sacarle toda la información que pudiera para aconsejar a Marin.

\- Pues… no se mucho y esperaba que tu me pudieras ayudar en eso – dijo Shaina jugando con su palito de pan – Marin no esta muy contenta que digamos…

\- Uff! Me lo esperaba! Aquel pedazo de idiota debio soltárselo sin ningun previo aviso

Shaina asintió

\- Que es eso de que Athena le pidió a Leo que tuviera un hijo? Es alguna nueva estup… nueva locura de ella? – pregunto Shaina

\- Algo asi. Si te lo digo jurame por lo que te es mas sagrado que no lo vas a difundir. Ni a Marin siquiera.

Shaina lo pensó un momento. Aun podría ayudarla sin darle esa información?

\- Bueno, esta bien. Te lo juro. Anda dime todo.

\- Primero comemos – dijo Mu mientras le ponían una rebanada suculenta de lasagna bolognesa y ensalada cesar

\- Solo te concedo eso porque huele delicioso – dijo Shaina hincando el diente tan pronto el plato tocara la mesa.

Mu sonrio de satisfacción al ver alegre a su amiga. Ciertamente pocas veces la veía tan relajada o tal ves seria el cambio de look. Terminaron su plato y ya estaban en el postre, helado napolitano cuando Mu comenzó a explicarle, con las reservas especificas de decirle que la chica tenia que ser virgen (porque no sabia como se lo iba a tomar).

\- Sabia que habia gato encerrado – dijo Shaina enojada

\- Si. La verdad es que Aioria esta arrepentido de como se dieron las cosas con Marin. De hecho…

\- Que?

\- Alguien dijo que escucho que el dijo que si Marin le decía que no, iria a buscar a Japon a una que se le pareciera porque si no no podría cumplir… "literalmente" con la tarea.

Ahora fue el turno de Shaina de ahogarse con el helado mientras Mu se reia. Era mas difícil de lo que creía tratar ese tipo de temas con una chica.

\- Que no se atreva o lo castro al hijo de put! – dijo Shaina garraspeando

\- No creo que lo haga. – dijo Mu tranquilizándola- Ademas tiene mucho tiempo para pensar lo que tiene que hacer.

\- Conociendo a Marin… - se quedo pensando. Ella le dijo que le diría que si – No, cambiare mis palabras… De mi cuenta corre, que aun cuando conozco a Marin, las cosas las haga bien ese gato pulguiento!

Mu garraspeo. En realidad no queria que ella ayudara específicamente a Aioria, quien como dijo Aldebaran, la tenia muy fácil con su novia.

\- Y bueno, ahora viene la parte difícil – dijo Mu suspirando – Yo necesito que tu me ayudes.

\- yo? – pregunto extrañada

\- Es que… a pesar de todo no tengo mucha experiencia en… conquistas femeninas "serias" comprendes?

\- Y tu quieres que te ayude a…?

\- Quiero decir que necesito que me ayudes a entrenarme en conquistar a las mujeres para que cuando tenga que salir fuera del santuario no se me haga difícil relacionarme con ellas.

Shaina comenzó a reir a carcajadas, lo que a Mu no le hizo gracia.

\- Perdón, perdón. Es que yo no me considero muy femenina que digamos – dijo finalmente – No se como podría ayudarte

\- Pues diciéndome lo que esta bien y lo que esta mal… Si le pregunto a Dohko me va a dar mucha pena y si le digo a Kanon o a Milo se van a burlar de mi – Dijo Mu bajando la mirada a su helado – Podemos vernos aquí en Rodorio en nuestro dia libre… solo como amigos te lo prometo… y yo hare como que quiero conquistarte. Si algo esta mal me dices y si algo esta bien tambien y asi voy aprendiendo… No me atrevo a pedírselo a nadie mas, porque se que entre tu y yo simplemente no hay una atracción… "de ese tipo". Ademas, igual puedo ayudarte con tu guardarropa en recompensa al favor que me haras. No soy rico, pero ahorro mucho en transporte – dijo riendo

Shaina sonrio. Lo que intentaba hacer Mu era muy tierno y hablaba de lo mucho que se tomaba en serio los sentimientos de la mujer que algún dia escogería para cumplir su misión. Ademas como el decía, no habia una atracción sexual en absoluto, por lo que no corrian el peligro de caer en la tentación.

\- Dejame ver si entendí. Quieres que me comporte como una señorita modosita, femenina y timida cada uno de nuestros días libres…

\- O los días que quieras o puedas…

\- Ok. Los días que se quiera o pueda… me vas a invitar a salir como hoy, tu te comportaras como si yo no fuera tu amiga sino una completa desconocida, y trataras de conquistarme y te dire lo que esta bien y esta mal en tu interaccion conmigo….

\- Correcto

\- Y que pasa si alguien nos ve?

\- Dudo mucho que alguien te reconozca si vienes vestida de forma tan atractiva como hoy – dijo Mu – Sobre todo porque por aquí nadie te reconoce sin tu mascara…

\- Ya comenzamos tan rápido las lecciones? – dijo Shaina sonriendo

\- Nop. Lo decía sinceramente – dijo Mu sonriendo tambien – Ademas seria un buen pretexto para pasar un buen rato fuera de todo el drama que hay. Si alguien te reconoce pues… a mi no me importa que me vean en tu compañía y ni a ti ni a mi nos importa el que diran.

\- Eso es cierto… pero te ayudare a pagar lo que consumamos en las "citas". No quiero que te desfalques.

\- Eso quiere decir que si me vas a ayudar? – pregunto esperanzado

\- Oh si! Tu aprenderás lo que le gusta a una mujer y yo aprenderé a ser una – dijo riendo, contagiando a Mu con su risa.

Kanon y Milo terminaron de hacer sus compras en la tienda de mascotas de Rodorio y mientras Kanon cargaba una gran caja de acrílico tipo pecera que sustituiría a la que se le rompió a Milo, Milo cargaba otros accesorios menos estorbosos.

\- De nuevo debo preguntarte porque debo yo cargar las cosas para tus bichos mientras tu tienes solo dos micro bolsitas que no pesan nada – pregunto Kanon

\- Eso te pasa por corretearme anoche. – reclamo Milo – De seguro en mis prisas azote la puerta y la vibración hizo que se cayera la casita de mis bebes. Los pobres estuvieron en la intemperie mucho tiempo hasta que los llame y se durmieron conmigo. No quiero que se acostumbren para cuando me toque irme.

\- Debes estar mas chiflado que el payaso Bozo. Si un dia me encuentro uno de esos asquerosos animales en mi cama, vas a tener que comprar un miniataud para enterrarlo. – contesto jocoso Kanon pues sabia cuanto amaba a sus mascotas

\- Si eso llega a pasar, voy a comprar un ataúd para mi bebe y uno para ti! – Dijo molesto – No se te ocurra llegar a hacerle nada a mis preciosos.

Kanon iba a contestar cuando choco con la espalda de Milo, quien se habia detenido sin previo aviso.

\- Hey!

\- Shhhhhtttt

\- Que pasa? – dijo Kanon dejando la caja un momento en el suelo

\- Ese que va saliendo de esa tienda departamental… no es Mu? – pregunto Milo entrecerrando los ojos

Kanon vio hacia donde Milo señalaba con el dedo y vio a un Mu vestido a la moda junto a una mujer joven, de cabello castano recortado en forma muy sexy a la barbilla, vestida en un traje sastre del mismo color y zapatillas a juego. Cubria sus ojos con unos lentes obscuros, pero era imposible para ella cubrir la bien formada curva de su trasero o sus hermosas y largas piernas aun a la distancia en la que se encontraban.

Vieron como la chica paraba un taxi, se arrojaba a los brazos de Mu quien cargaba varias bolsas de papel y lo cubria de besos mientras Mu sonreía. Ella lo solto, se subio al taxi con las bolsas y el taxi arranco dejando a Mu caminando hacia el lado contrario solo con una bolsa en la mano.

\- Por Athena! Mu tiene novia? – pregunto Kanon

\- No cualquier novia… - dijo Milo enfadado – Yo estoy seguro, casi… que ese trasero lo conozco…

\- Vamos! Acaso llevas el record de como son todos los que has tenido? – bromeo Kanon – Vamonos que quiero llegar a cambiarme para nuestra cita de esta noche.

Tomo la caja de acrílico y se enfilo hacia el santuario.

\- Precisamente porque nunca he tenido ese trasero en mis manos es que lo conozco … - murmuro Milo mientras seguía a su amigo rogando a todos los dioses del olimpo que no fuera cierto lo que estaba pensando.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3

Comenzaba a atardecer y Aioria ya se había bañado, cambiado y preparado sicológicamente para bajar a la zona de amazonas a entregarle la rosa y hablar con Marín.

Tomo la rosa y comenzó a bajar las escaleras agradeciendo que sus compañeros dorados, algunos estuvieran apenas llegando a sus respectivas casas y otros que fuera su día libre.

Al pasar por la casa de cáncer, se escuchó la ducha, por lo que suspiro aliviado al no tener que escuchar las sandeces y burlas de DM. La casa de Géminis estaba vacía. Sabía que Kanon tenía el día libre y ni siquiera quería imaginarse lo que ese caballero estaba haciendo. Antes de llegar a la casa de Tauro, escucho unos sonidos muy extraños que hacían vibrar las escaleras.

Se detuvo un momento antes de atreverse a pasar por ahí. Quiso percibir si había algún peligro, pero no había nada. El sonido cada vez era más fuerte conforme se acercaba a la casa. Sigilosamente se acercó al pasillo y no pudo dejar de sonreír al ver todo el pequeño cuerpecito de Aldebarán desparramado boca abajo en el sofá roncando tan fuerte que toda la casa literalmente vibraba. Lentamente para no despertarlo atravesó la casa de Tauro.

Bajo corriendo las escaleras a la casa de Aries. Ya había perdido mucho tiempo. Mu seria el menos burlón si lo viera con una rosa en las manos. La atravesó sin ver a Mu, lo cual le extraño. Mu nunca tomaba días libres. De hecho creo que desde que recordaba cuando lo obligaban, solo se quedaba en su casa dormido. Esta vez no había sido así. Ya estaba a la mitad de las escaleras cuando se topó con el ariano de frente y Aioria lo miro sorprendido: Mu vestido con pantalones negros, camisa rojo sangre desfajada y zapatos de vestir? Mu vestido a la moda? Más bien… Mu vestido con cualquier otra cosa que no fueran las garras lemurianas que siempre vestía?

\- Vaya! Buenas Tardes Mu! – dijo con un dejo de admiración.

\- Hola Aioria. Algo temprano para visitar a la novia no crees? – dijo Mu cortésmente

\- Si bueno… nunca es temprano para verla a ella… - contesto a Aioria – Y a ti que mosca te pico?

\- Porque lo dices?

\- Pues… supongo que por el cambio de look?

Mu alzó las cejas extrañado.

\- Tan ridículo me veo?

\- No amigo todo lo contrario. Creo que hasta podrías hacerle competencia a Kanon y a Milo con esa ropa

Mu se ruborizo un poco

\- Dudo que eso pueda ser cierto. Solo intento cumplir mi deber para con el santuario como me lo ha pedido Athena.

Aioria entrecerró los ojos

\- No te entiendo

\- Pues que si tengo que salir del santuario y procrear un hijo, no podría hacerlo vestido como artesano. Tengo que dar una mejor impresión… no crees? O acaso estaré equivocado? Ay ya me confundí de nuevo!

Aioria lo miro fijamente. Mu se estaba tomando muy en serio su misión.

\- No… no estas equivocado. Vas por buen camino. Te ves muy bien.

Mu suspiro aliviado

\- Gracias. No te entretengo más Aioria. Buena suerte con Marín. – dijo mientras seguía su camino mientras chiflaba una tonada pegajosa.

Aioria comprendió la directa y se lanzó corriendo escaleras abajo.

Llego a la zona de entrenamiento y vio que ya casi todas las chiquillas se habían retirado excepto una de las más pequeñas quien se había quedado jugando con unos guijarros. Si ya no estaban ahí, entonces deberían estar preparándose para la cena en la zona de las cabañas.

mmm… ahí estaría mucho más complicada la cosa.

Como siempre, había dos chiquillas resguardando la entrada desde dentro, quienes si bien no le dieron la bienvenida, tampoco le abrieron la puerta. Todas ellas sabían quien era él y que sería más o menos lo que quería ahí, pero le tenían más miedo a las represalias de Shaina que a cualquier otro caballero independientemente de la armadura.

\- Buenas tardes señoritas. Podrían hacerme un favor?

\- No tenemos permitido hablar con ningún caballero. Haga el favor de retirarse antes de que nos reganen. – Dijo la niña de cabello negro mientras que la pelirroja guardaba silencio.

\- Entiendo. Podrían al menos llamarle a Marín por favor?

\- No

\- A Junet?

\- No. Segundo aviso. Váyase por favor. – recalco la chiquilla de cabello negro poniéndose en posición de ataque.

Aioria suspiro derrotado. No quería empeorar las cosas. Alguien dentro grito un nombre que el no alcanzo a escuchar y la niña que había estado contestando se echó a correr hacia una de las cabañas desde donde la habían llamado dejándolo solo con la pelirroja.

\- Lo siento. No puedo llamar a Marín – le dijo suavemente – Shaina nos lo prohibió…

Aioria estuvo a punto de perder los estribos. Esa maldita cobra no tenía que meterse en lo que no le importaba!

\- … Pero puedo pasarle cualquier mensaje. Shaina no dijo nada de no pasarle los mensajes… o los paquetes – dijo fijando la mirada en la flor.

\- "Bueno, al menos es algo" – pensó – Como te llamas?

\- Kakyuu

\- Gracias Kakyuu. Por favor entrégale esto – dijo entregándole la rosa – No hay ningún mensaje.

Kakyuu la recibió, la puso en su cinturilla cubriéndola con la mascada blanca que significaba que estaba siendo entrenada por Marín justo a tiempo antes de que la chica de cabello negro regresara molesta.

\- Sigue aquí? Largo! o llamo a mi maestra! ¡!

\- Ya me voy. – dijo conciliadoramente al ver que la mascada alrededor de su cintura era morada, lo que decía que Geist era su maestra. Lo que menos quería era lidiar con aquella criatura infernal. – Tan cortés como la que te entrena definitivamente. Pasen buenas noches señoritas.

Acto seguido se dirigió hacia su casa algo desilusionado por no poder verla. Tal vez era demasiado pronto.

Shaina salió de su oficina ubicada bajo las casas doradas de Tauro y Aries con su uniforme habitual, su máscara y se había deshecho su trenza dejando descansar su cabello. No podía darse el lujo de pasar a través de todo el santuario hasta su casa con la ropa con la que se había visto con Mu. Tan pronto como se había subido al taxi, se puso sus jeans antes de quitarse la falda, se quitó el saco y la peluca que guardo en las bolsas de papel de la tienda y se puso su gorra de beisbol al igual que su máscara. El taxi la había dejado lo más cerca que pudo de la entrada y de ahí regreso directo a su oficina donde estaba su uniforme.

Pocos tenían conocimiento que ella tenía esa oficina que le había asignado precisamente Saga cuando había usurpado la posición de Patriarca y que ella usaba como su santuario y escondite personal. Ahí iba cuando necesitaba concentrarse en los horarios, los cambios de guardias, nominas etc. También era su escondite de travesuras, por lo que había habilitado un locker especial escondido tras un panel donde guardaba lo que ella llamaba sus tesoros: Su diario, su maquillaje, un espejo de cuerpo completo, algunas baratijas que había comprado en sus viajes a lo largo de los años y ahora había colocado su peluca tipo Matahari de color castaño y la ropa femenina que Mu le había comprado.

Sonrió solo de recordar como los dos se habían pasado la tarde probándose y comprando ropa que a ambos les favorecieran y habían acordado terminar así siempre sus citas. Mu era un chico divertido una vez que pasaba la etapa de la timidez, y ella había aprendido mucho también. Había aceptado ayudarlo por la idea en sí de que a pesar de que ella se veía a sí mismo como cero femenina, Mu había visto más allá. Y si bien los lentes que usaba eran lo suficientemente grandes como si trajera media mascara, tal vez… solo tal vez pudiera algún día quitársela por completo delante de algún hombre… algún día. Mu podría ayudarla con eso.

Hacía tiempo que Saori les había dado la opción de usar o no usar la máscara, pero ninguna de las cuatro amazonas habían dado aún el paso por completo. Seguramente Marín lo había hecho frente a Aioria, pero ese era un caso aparte. Los ojos de las chicas eran demasiado expresivos como para dejarlos al descubierto y las cuatro habían convenido seguirlas usando y hacer que sus alumnas la usaran.

Cerro su oficina con llave. Miro hacia ambos lados y comenzó a subir el pasaje que daba justo debajo de la casa de Tauro. La atravesó sin problemas como siempre y bajo hacia la casa de Aries, robándole una sonrisa de nuevo. Mu no estaba a la vista lo que la desilusiono un poco pero siguió bajando. Tenía que llegar con Marín para contarle lo que había averiguado.

\- Vaya vaya vaya…. A quien tenemos aquí saliendo de la Honorable Casa de Aries – escucho detrás de ella reconociendo la voz de Milo

Ya casi había llegado abajo y estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no vio a los dos casanovas del santuario cargados de paquetes justo frente a ella.

\- No vengo de la Casa de Aries… - contesto tranquilamente queriendo pasar de largo – Y si lo hiciera, no sería asunto suyo señores. Buenas Tardes.

Casi lo había conseguido pero Milo la tomo de la muñeca. Shaina comenzó a encender su cosmo, pero antes de que pudiera replicar o hacer nada, Milo la soltó.

\- No… ahora no tengo tiempo para ti. Ya tendrás que pasar por mi casa cuando este mas desocupado. – Le susurro Milo al oído antes de subir las escaleras con Kanon lleno de paquetes adentro de la nueva casa de su mascota.

Shaina solo lo pudo ver la espalda del caballero de escorpión subir los escalones con su amigo y dominarse con los puños cerrados. De antemano sabía que no podía ponerse al tú por tú con él. Y menos con varios guardias a escasos metros mirándolos curiosos.

Siguió caminando desquitando su coraje con cuanto guardia se le paro enfrente. No por nada todos le tenían miedo y era la Jefa de la guardia Imperial.

Seguía encabronada cuando cruzo la puerta de metal que dividía la zona de las cabañas y llego directamente a su cabaña. No tenía hambre. Ese maldito bicho hacia siempre que se le revolviera el estómago de coraje!

Decidió tirarse boca abajo en su cama a leer uno de los libros que tenía en su habitación: "El Arte de la Guerra" dándose ideas de como fastidiar al engreído de la octava casa, y no había pasado ni media hora cuando tocaron a su puerta.

\- No fastidien! – grito desde su cama

\- Soy yo! Puedo pasar? – dijo Marín

\- _"Diablos! Me olvide de ella!"_ Pasa!

Marín primero asomo la cabeza y después paso, Shaina la invito a sentarse en la cama para estar más cómodas.

\- Porque no fuiste a cenar?

\- Lo siento… no estaba de humor y además almorcé algo pesado.

\- Pudiste… averiguar algo?

\- Ya! Primero lo primero verdad? – quiso bromear pero vio la cara de su amiga y decidió hablar en serio – Bueno hay cosas buenas y cosas malas. Mu me conto todo pero me hizo jurar que no revelaría lo que se supone debe ser un secreto…

Marín suspiro derrotada

\- En favor de tu novio diré que no te mintió. Athena les pidió a todos sus caballeros dorados un hijo…

\- Qué?

\- Sí. Y todos sabemos que el problema de Aioria es que no sabe decir ni pedir las cosas…

\- Si bueno… es de pocas palabras…

\- _"y bastante bestia"_ – pensó Shaina – Pero… él no quiere que nadie más sea la madre de su hijo más que tu…

Los ojos de Marín se iluminaron de felicidad haciendo sentir un poquito culpable a Shaina de la mentirilla blanca que acababa de decir.

\- Pero creo que no debes tomar una decisión tan rápida. Tendrías que entregar a ese hijo al santuario sin discusión e independientemente de su género. Tu sabes que Aioria es de los más tercos en cuestión de cumplir órdenes de Athena.

Marín entendió lo que decía su amiga. Un hijo de Aioria y ella sería tan amado por ambos que a ella le sería difícil si no imposible dejar que sufriera lo que ambos habían sufrido al haber entrenado tan duro para obtener las armaduras.

\- Y por eso… - dijo Shaina tratando de escoger las palabras adecuadas - tal vez debas plantearte el que… Aioria salga a buscar esa madre para ese hijo fuera del Santuario.

Marín se mordió un labio. Entregar a su hijo o entregarle su hombre a otra mujer. Que dilema!

\- Crees que deba… platicarlo con Aioria? – pregunto tímidamente Marín

\- Creo que si debes hablar con el… pero olvide decirte… tienen un tiempo límite para cumplir con el cometido. Si ustedes decidieran que no podrían Uhhh… entregarlo… él tiene que salir a buscar a la candidata el próximo otoño.

Marín sonrió por primera vez en varios días

\- Pero falta mucho tiempo para eso.!

\- Si

\- Y porque entonces se le ocurrió decírmelo tan temprano!

\- Por Bestia?

\- No le digas así?

\- Por Idiota?

\- Tampoco

\- Por estúpido, bocón, cabeza de chorlito?

\- Si… eso está mejor… - dijo Marín abrazando intempestivamente a Shaina quien de por si no le gustaba ser abrazada – Gracias Shaina… eres una buena amiga

\- Si, pues no te acostumbres o perderé mi reputación – le sonrió – Ahora vete a descansar. Por cierto… Tengo el turno de la mañana en las casas doradas… algún mensaje que desees entregar por esta única vez? No me voy a convertir en una maldita celestina.

Marín se ruborizo.

\- Si por casualidad te lo encuentras, dile que nos vemos a la misma hora en el mismo lugar.

\- Hecho. Ahora lárgate que quiero seguir leyendo

Marín asintió y salió casi brincando de alegría dejando a una Shaina sonriente. Al menos una de ellas se dormiría con una sonrisa en sus labios

Milo ya había terminado de colocar a todas sus mascotas en su nueva casa. Las había acicalado, incluso a sus dos escorpiones negros favoritos les había comprado en la tienda de muñecas a escondidas de Kanon, dos bufandas y dos gorros navideños que originalmente eran para muñecas Barbie. Se veían tan adorables!. Obviamente para cuando termino ya era hora de salir con Kanon pero por alguna razón ese día no estaba de humor. Iba a tener que mandarlo a volar en cuanto llegara.

Le telepateo a Kanon y le dijo que se fuera sin él pues aún no había terminado y que después lo alcanzaba. No sería la primera vez. Después le telepateo a su amigo Camus. Antes de Kanon llegar al santuario, Camus era su mejor amigo y confidente. Después de haber sido revividos se habían distanciado a la llegada de Kanon ya que Camus no entraba en ese frenesí lujurioso de ellos dos, pero siempre recurría a el cuándo necesitaba algo más profundo que solo sexo. Hoy era uno de esos días. Camus lo invito a que subiera a su casa a jugar una partida de ajedrez y degustar uno de sus vinos.

Así pues Milo subió con su amigo Camus.

\- Que milagro que te acuerdas que existo Mon amie… Pasa y siéntete como en tu casa…

\- Gracias amigo. Siempre cuento contigo verdad?

\- Ya sabes que si… Cabernet o Merlot?

\- Sorpréndeme - dijo Milo mientras se desparramaba cuan largo era en uno de los sillones estilo Luis XV de los que su amigo estaba tan orgulloso.

Camus llego pues con una botella sin etiqueta y dos copas y le sirvió a su amigo.

Milo sorbió un poco, lo degusto, lo olio, lo reviso…

\- Color rojo granate, con bouquet floral y notas a frutas rojas, cerezas y … casis acaso?. Un vino bastante profundo y largo pero delicado, sedoso y suave… bastante elegante… acaso será un Domaine Dubreuil-Fontaine "Clos du Roi"?

Camus le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y comenzó a reír.

\- Puedo morir tranquilo, mi conocimiento ha pasado a la siguiente generación.

\- Ridículo! – dijo Milo con una sonrisa – Trae el ajedrez… quien gano la última vez?

\- Yo, como siempre

\- No te creo

\- Y también siempre dices lo mismo. – Sonrió Camus mientras se sentaba y acomodaba el tablero

Por un momento ninguno de los dos hablo. Era normal en su relación totalmente opuesta a la de Milo con Kanon que se quedaran sin hablar hasta que alguno de ellos sacara un tema completamente serio.

\- Estas asustado? – pregunto Milo viendo al infinito

Camus alzo una ceja sorprendido por la pregunta. No era una palabra que Milo usara a menudo.

\- He sido herido, asesinado y torturado más veces de las que quisiera recordar. A que quieres que le tenga miedo?

\- A la nueva misión…

\- Ahhh…

\- En confidencia te diré que yo estoy aterrado.

Camus volteo a verlo sorprendido. No era lo que estaba esperando de esa conversación. Con una seña le pidió a Milo que comenzara el juego.

\- Que es exactamente lo que te asusta?

Milo movió la primera pieza de su juego de ajedrez

\- Lo desconocido…

\- Vamos! Pero si la misión es fácil! Y tú no desconoces la materia… eso déjaselo a Aldebarán o a Shaka… - dijo moviendo su pieza

\- No seas idiota! Se mil y un maneras físicas de concebir a mi sucesor… - dijo Milo moviendo su pieza

\- Entonces?

\- Es que… Desconozco lo que es el amor…

\- Perdón? – dijo un sorprendido Camus moviendo su pieza.

\- Nunca he estado enamorado. Lo he evitado toda mi vida. Veo como la gente a mi alrededor se vuelve idiota, como sufre, como les rompen el corazón… y siempre me he protegido muy bien de hacerlo…

\- Debes estar bromeando…

\- Esta el ejemplo de Aioria, de Ikki, y del mismo Burro con Alas… - movió su pieza

\- Pero esos solo son algunos ejemplos… no siempre es así. – movió otra pieza

\- Tú te has enamorado alguna vez?

\- Aún no he tenido la oportunidad, pero no voy a tenerle miedo. Es algo que todos los seres humanos debemos llegar a conocer tarde o temprano para poder sentirnos completos. Así fuimos creados. Jaque!

\- Y como sabré cuando esto ocurra? Como sabré que la mujer es la correcta para entregarle mi corazón? – movió otra pieza

\- Cuando no le hagas caso a lo que dice tu cabeza, cuando no pienses con los genitales, cuando antepongas los sentimientos y el bienestar de la otra persona a la tuya, y cuando su dolor se vuelva tu dolor… entonces sabrás que esa persona ya te robo el corazón y no podrás hacer nada al respecto para revertirlo. Jaque… Mate!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 4**

 **20 de Diciembre**

Shaina bajaba de su reunión semanal con Shion. No había mucho que reportarle excepto el excelente trabajo que hacían todos bajo sus órdenes. Shion le había pedido de nuevo que volviera a tomar un aprendiz y ella volvió a negarse. No estaba a discusión. Su postura era bastante firme al respecto. Si Shion no aceptaba que no tomara ningún aprendiz, podía relevarla de su cargo y ella entregaría el puesto y la armadura, pero no estaba lista para arriesgarse a cometer el mismo error que con Cassius. Aún no. Le había dolido demasiado en su orgullo y en su corazón. Llego a querer a su alumno como su hermano menor y perderlo había dejado una profunda huella.

Entro al pasillo de la casa de Piscis.

\- Buenos días Shaina – dijo Afrodita – Saliste temprano hoy.

\- Hola Dita. El patriarca estaba lidiando con otros asuntos así que no me presto mucha atención hoy. Como estas?

\- Platicando con mis rosas. Toma. Esta es para ti. – Le dijo entregándole una rosa azul en todo su esplendor.

\- Azul? Tan mal estoy? – Bromeo Shaina con su amigo mientras colocaba la rosa en su cabello.

\- Solo por si las dudas – Sonrió el caballero – Que pases un buen día.

\- Igualmente.

Iba a bajando las escaleras hacia acuario cuando Dita le dijo:

\- Evita pasar por la siguiente casa. Milo paso la noche ahí y no sé de qué humor pueda estar.

\- Gracias por la advertencia Dita. Tan considerado como siempre.

Tomo un camino alterno para evitar acuario. Una lástima pues hacia mucho que no veía a Camus y pronto se iría por tres meses según lo que le había dicho Mu. Pero Afrodita sabia de los problemas que Milo podía darle, y le daba a Shaina cada que podía y siempre le ayudaba a evitarlo cuando podía.

El pasadizo salió a mitad de camino entre Sagitario y Escorpio. Era una de las ventajas de ser la Jefa de la guardia imperial. Tenía que conocer todos los atajos, pasadizos y lugares escondidos de todo el santuario. Dudo un poco en entrar por Escorpio. Siempre estaba la posibilidad de que Milo hubiera regresado a su casa en lugar de estar en Acuario como Afrodita había dicho. Iba casi de salida cuando volteo a la puerta y vio un frasco con un alacrán rubio. Parecía que estaba débil pues apenas se movía.

\- Y tú que estás haciendo aquí pequeño? – dijo recogiendo el frasco – Acaso tu padre desnaturalizado se olvidó de ti? No me sorprende…

Saco su llave maestra y la iba a insertar pero prefirió tocar primero la puerta. Nadie le contesto, así que se decidió a abrirla para meter el frasco. No era que le interesara particularmente que no se muriera ese animal. Sería una buena lección para Milo por dejarlo afuera, pero el pobre no tenía la culpa. Se aseguró que no hubiera nadie asomando solo la cabeza. Ella nunca había entrado en esa casa. La evitaba como la peste, pero tomando un poco de aire decidió llegar hasta la mesa y dejar ahí el frasco y salir corriendo.

Ya lo había dejado pero recordó que el animal parecía débil, así que decidió ver si por ahí no estaba alguna bolsa de comida para alacranes… aunque… que carajo comen los alacranes de Milo?

Se adentró un poquito más y vio junto a la cocineta una bolsa con algún tipo de comida que el compraba para alimentarlos. Le puso un poquito en el frasco que el alacrán prácticamente devoro y volvió a ponerle un poquito más antes de cerrar el frasco y dirigirse a la mesa para salir corriendo de ahí.

No esperaba que justo cuando estaba contemplando por última vez al bicho con el frasco a la altura de sus ojos la puerta se abriera y se topara con un Milo que acababa de llegar con el torso descubierto y la camisa al hombro. No pudo evitarlo lo suficientemente rápido y el Caballero furioso arremetió contra ella arrinconándola contra la columna con un brazo sobre el cuello y el otro inmovilizándole los dos brazos, haciendo que su cuerpo prácticamente no la dejara moverse y el frasco cayera sobre un tapete sin que este se rompiera.

\- Qué carajo crees que estás haciendo aquí maldita víbora? Ahora intentas robarte a mis mascotas?

\- No… Yo... – apenas podría respirar mucho menos hablar

\- Crees que a través de ellos puedes lastimarme verdad?

\- Suel… ta… me

\- No quiero. Estas en mi casa, como una vil ladrona molestando a mis mascotas… cual crees que sea el castigo más adecuado para ti? – Dijo Milo con furia en los ojos y Antares listo.

Shaina no podía pensar. Había sido su culpa por descuidarse. No podía medirse con él y tampoco era momento de pensar en su orgullo de caballero plateado así que tuvo que hacer lo que nunca pensó que haría en toda su vida: Pedir ayuda.

\- "Mu por favor ayúdame!" – pensó con una lagrima de impotencia cayendo bajo su máscara.

Y afortunadamente Mu la escucho. Usando su tele transportación llego a la casa de Escorpio y toco la puerta. Al ver que no contestaba nadie de una patada la abrió haciendo que Milo volteara.

\- Lárgate Mu…! no tienes derecho de entrar así a mi casa! – grito Milo

\- Suéltala Milo!

\- Tengo todo el derecho de castigarla y lo sabes.!

\- No quiero pelear contigo Milo – dijo Mu firmemente – No me obligues a hacerlo. Suéltala ya que la estas lastimando!.

\- Si la suelto, tu y yo nos veremos en la arena al rato y sufrirás lo que le tocaría a ella. – dijo Milo viendo hacia los pies de Mu.

Mu solo quería que su amiga pudiera salir de esa situación a salvo. Ella no tendría oportunidad contra la ira de Milo.

\- Está bien. Dámela y nos veremos al rato en la arena. – dijo tranquilamente

Milo no estaba pensando con claridad y estaba bastante consciente de ello.

Agarro a una Shaina casi inconsciente y se la aventó a Mu como si fuera un trapo viejo.

\- Llévatela! Largo de mi casa los dos! Si vuelvo a verla husmeando dentro de mi casa, ni la misma Athena la va a salvar! – Espeto Milo mientras se encerraba en su habitación azotando la puerta.

Mu no dijo palabra, durmió con su energía a Shaina, la cargo y se la llevo a su casa tele transportándolos para evitar las miradas de todos los chismosos, donde la deposito suavemente en su cama para revisarla. Aparte de la presión que había hecho Milo sobre su cuello y muñecas en los cuales se había marcado la fuerza que había ejercido sobre ellos, no parecía estar herida. Había apenas llegado a tiempo. Milo nunca mostraba sus sentimientos, era una de sus mejores armas, pero hoy algo lo había sacado de su balance habitual y Mu había podido leer todo lo que traía cargando. Solo movió la cabeza con comprensión y se dedicó a aplicar un poco de energía sobre el cuello de su amiga para evitarle marcas y dolor en el futuro.

Después salió de ahí para dejarla despertar y cumplir lo que había prometido. Batirse con Milo en la arena de entrenamiento.

Marín estaba entrenando con Kakyuu, su alumna más grande de edad y también la más avanzada. La noche anterior después de la cena, se le había acercado tímidamente para darle la rosa rosa que le había llevado Aioria y Marín le había agradecido. Esperaba ansiosamente que Aioria bajara a verla. No había visto a Shaina en todo el día, y esperaba que le hubiera podido pasar el recado a Aioria. Ya había pasado muchos días desde que lo había visto y quería aclarar todo con él. Vio hacia el horizonte. Era más o menos la hora en la que el siempre pasaba a visitarla, pero no se veía ningún movimiento. Acaso se había cansado de esperarla y había decidido seguir con su plan B sin siquiera discutirlo con ella?

Decidió dar por terminado el entrenamiento matutino, mandar a Kakyuu a tomar el almuerzo y subir a verlo. Si Mahoma no iba a la montaña…

Subió las escaleras a la primera casa dorada y para su sorpresa, una desconcertada y tambaleante Shaina salió de dentro de la casa de Mu.

\- Shaina! Que haces aquí? Donde esta Mu?

Shaina no contesto, estaba en shock. La ignoro totalmente y paso de largo. Tambaleándose y en silencio.

\- Shaina! Contesta! Que paso? – dijo Marín tratando de abrazarla pero Shaina no pudo contestar. Su cosmo lo hizo por ella. Su cosmo se encendió con Ira a tal grado que hizo a Marín volar por los aires y un rayo rosa fiusha fue lanzado hacia el cielo al mismo tiempo que Shaina desapareció de la vista de Marín quien aturdida apenas se recuperaba de la sorpresa. Algo muy grave tuvo que haber pasado con ella.

\- Maestro! Maestro! Tiene que detenerlos – Grito Kiki interrumpiendo a Shion del papeleo que lo traía loco.

\- Que pasa Kiki…? Que es lo que es tan urgente?

\- Es Mu. Está peleando con Milo. Los dos están heridos y ninguno de los otros 10 caballeros dorados han podido detenerlos! Ya llevan varias horas así!– grito el niño casi llorando por su antiguo maestro a quien jamás lo había visto perder los estribos de esa forma.

Shion no perdió el tiempo y se tele transportó con Kiki a la arena de entrenamiento.

Varios guardias habían conseguido hasta palomitas y otros snacks y se las estaban comiendo en las gradas haciendo apuestas sobre cuál de los dos caía primero. Los caballeros de plata y de bronce que estaban cerca de ahí habían estado animando a alguno de los dos creyendo que era un entrenamiento normal hasta que se dieron cuenta que no era así. Ambos querían hacerse el mayor daño posible.

Ninguno de los dos caballeros dorados portaban su armadura sino únicamente la ropa con la que entrenaban y ambos sangraban de la cara, los hombros y una pierna. Kanon, Camus, Shura, DM y Shaka intentaban contener a Milo mientras que Afrodita, Aldebarán, Aioria, Aiorios y Dohko intentaban contener a Mu. Ninguno de ellos obtuvo un buen resultado, razón por la que Kiki había tenido que recurrir a su maestro.

\- Que está pasando aquí? – Grito para llamar su atención pero estaban tan enfrascados que ninguno de los dos lo escucho, teniendo que usar su poder paralizante para detener la pelea – Esto es inconcebible! Dos Santos Dorados peleando como viles pandilleros. Alguien puede decirme que está pasando aquí? Como fue que esto comenzó?

Ninguno de los dorados pudo decirle. Aparentemente cuando todos bajaron a entrenar, ellos ya estaban peleando y no decían palabra, solo lanzaban golpes.

Shion iba a decir algo cuando sintió el cosmo de Shaina explotar de Ira en otra parte del Santuario y más o menos se dio una idea.

\- Camus, Kanon… Escolten a Milo al calabozo de mi oficina – Los dos asintieron y se llevaron a un Milo herido a regañadientes

\- Dohko, Aldebarán… Escolten a Mu directo a mis aposentos. Ninguno sale de ahí si no lo ordeno. Comprendieron? – Los dos asintieron y se lo llevaron.

Shion estaba desconcertado. Mu no era así. Tenía que llegar al fondo y ejercer un castigo ejemplar para ambos o se perdería el control.

Cuando se repuso de la impresión, Marín subió corriendo a la casa de Leo sin prestar atención a nadie. Se sentía un ambiente pesado. Por fin llego y Aioria estaba con Aioros en el pasillo comentando todo lo sucedido.

\- Marín! – Dijo alegremente Aioria cuando la vio mientras corría a abrazarla. No podía agarrarla a besos porque su hermano estaba presente y ella nunca se quitaría la máscara frente a él.

\- Aioria! Dime que está pasando? – le dijo Marín suplicante

\- A que de todo lo que está pasando te refieres…

\- Porque las casas doradas están en silencio y todos los Caballeros susurran… Tiene que ver por el hecho de Shaina saliendo de los aposentos de Mu?

Aioria volteo a ver a su hermano.

\- Cuando dices que Shaina salió de ahí? – pregunto Aioros

\- Vengo de ahí…. Algo malo debió haber pasado para que ella hubiera explotado así su cosmo y se desvaneciera en el aire.

Aioros movió la cabeza.

\- Ni lo pienses hermano. Estamos hablando de Mu. – Dijo – El no sería capaz de lo que sea que estés pensando.

Aioria asintió

\- Pero Milo si… - dijo entre dientes – Y eso…

\- …podría haber hecho enfadar a Mu – dijo Aioros

Marín se separó de Aioria.

\- Díganme que está sucediendo!

\- Mu y Milo se batieron en duelo y nadie sabe porque. Están en estos momentos hablando con el patriarca. Ambos están malheridos y no van a librarse de ningún castigo. – Dijo Aioria – Te recomiendo que vayas y busques a Shaina pues va a ser la única que podrá aclarar esto si lo que pensamos es verdad.

Marín los miro y vio como los dos evadían su mirada.

\- Estas tratando de decirme que posiblemente Mu… deshonro a Shaina?

\- …o Milo.. – dijo Aioros

\- No lo creo. Tengo que encontrarla! – dijo Marín – Te veo al rato en el lugar de siempre?

\- Claro amor. – dijo Aioria viendo como su novia volvía a ser la misma.

Marín se echó a correr escaleras abajo y ambos hermanos escaleras arriba. Tenían que hablar con Mu!

 ** _En los aposentos de Shion_**

\- Dohko, Aldebarán. Déjenme solo con Mu. – ordeno el patriarca.

Ambos caballeros obedecieron de inmediato.

\- Mu… dime que paso?

\- Entrenamos y se nos pasó la mano. Le pido disculpas Maestro.

Shion suspiro.

\- Mu… quiero la verdad. Tu nunca has mentido. – dijo Shion

\- No hay ninguna otra verdad que la que le he dicho – desafió Mu. Lo que menos quería era que su amiga se viera involucrada en todo eso.

\- Me vas a obligar a castigarte para darle ejemplo a tus compañeros y no quisiera que fuera injustamente. – dijo resignado. Sabía lo terco que podía ser su alumno – Ultima oportunidad Mu…

\- Aceptare mi castigo con dignidad maestro.

\- Increíble! Dohko! Aldebarán!

Los dos caballeros entraron

\- Acompañen a Mu a los calabozos y quédense con él hasta que dicte sentencia y díganle a Kanon y Camus que me traigan a Milo.

Los tres dorados salieron y minutos después los otros tres entraron. Hizo el mismo procedimiento con Milo y recibió las mismas respuestas. Imposible que se hubieran puesto de acuerdo sin que él se hubiera enterado. Los envió de vuelta al calabozo y les pidió que se reunieran con el después de dejarlo y trajeran a Dohko y Aldebarán. Mientras cumplían la orden Shion grito:

\- Kiki ven acá!

El niño apareció de la nada.

\- Llamo maestro?

\- Localízame a Shaina y tráela a mi presencia.

\- Enseguida maestro…

\- Kiki… no quiero que hables con nadie al respecto o el tercer calabozo será para ti – advirtió Shion

\- Entendí Maestro… - dijo desapareciendo

Los cuatro caballeros dorados regresaron.

\- Alguno de los dos dijo algo que pueda ayudarnos a esclarecer este asunto?

Kanon y Camus negaron

\- No ha dicho ni una sola palabra señor, aun cuando hemos tratado de buscar la verdad – Dijo Camus

\- Mu también se ha negado a hablar con nosotros señor, - dijo Aldebarán extrañado por el comportamiento de sus compañeros

Shion asintió.

\- Muy bien. Dictare sentencia con ustedes de testigos y que El Olimpo me ayude. – dijo – Mu de Aries y Milo de Escorpio serán castigados con 15 días de encierro en los calabozos por conducta antideportiva, ignorar las más básicas reglas del compañerismo, esconder hechos a sus superiores y lo que resulte.

Los cuatro dorados se habían quedado mudos. De Milo no les sorprendía y hasta se les hacían pocos días… pero Mu?

\- Les aseguro que me molesta mucho este tipo de comportamiento, así que sugiero que pasen la voz con sus compañeros que a partir de este momento, hay cero tolerancia para este tipo de situaciones. Vayan a despedirse de sus compañeros y regresen a sus aposentos.

Los cuatro salieron de la sala casi en el mismo momento que Kiki aparecía con Shaina.

\- Buenas tardes Shaina.

\- Maestro – dijo arrodillándose – En que puedo servirle.

\- Levántate y dime que es lo que paso allá abajo para que explotaras así. – pregunto Shion

Debajo de la máscara Shaina se ruborizo.

\- Un momento de debilidad señor… No volverá a suceder…

\- Shaina… acompáñame a caminar afuera… - dijo sosteniéndola por los hombros

Salieron a la terraza desde donde pudieron admirar todo el santuario.

\- Una magnifica vista verdad?

\- Sí señor, es hermoso

\- Y para mantener la paz entre todos los que vivimos aquí, cuento con mi gente de confianza…

Shaina guardo silencio.

\- Tu eres una persona con un puesto muy importante aquí y sabes que confío ciegamente en lo que tú me digas… lo que sea…

\- Agradezco la confianza señor… - preguntándose de que carajos estaba hablando Shion

\- Tienes algo especial que quieras reportarme Shaina?

\- No ha habido ningún cambio desde mi reporte semanal que le di esta mañana señor…

\- Entiendo – mintió Shion. Es que acaso todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para no decir nada? – Pasando a una nueva cuestión, necesito que salgas a una misión mañana temprano.

Shaina se sorprendió. Hacia cerca de dos años que no la enviaban a ninguna misión.

\- Prepara tu equipaje y preséntate aquí mañana a las 6am. Es una misión algo secreta, por lo que no hables con nadie al respecto. Me has entendido?

\- No me dará los detalles señor?

\- Se te darán mañana arriba del avión. No antes. Ahora… Kiki te acompañara afuera de la zona de amazonas.

\- Gracias Señor, no le fallare. – Dijo Shaina haciendo una señal de respeto y desapareciendo con Kiki

Shion se llevó la mano a las sienes.

\- Ahora entiendo porque Saga se volvió loco… Esta nueva generación de caballeros es sumamente terca!


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5**

 **23 de Diciembre**

 **En el calabozo #1**

El guardia al que le pusieron la aburrida tarea de cuidar las necesidades más básicas del caballero dorado de escorpión volteo a ver hacia la celda para ver si no le hace falta nada. No había hablado con nadie en 3 días. Se dedicaba únicamente a dormir y comer. Sus amigos, el caballero de Acuario y el caballero de Géminis cuando han ido a visitarlo han hecho hasta lo imposible por sacarlo de su letargo, pero cada que ellos llegan, él se hace el dormido. Y para colmo, su Jefa ha desaparecido, así que Jabu que ha quedado a cargo, no le ha querido cambiar de lugar su guardia. Peor aún… se rumoraba que ese caballero estaba ahí por haberle hecho daño a Shaina, aunque algunos otros decían que había sido el caballero de Aries y al no poder comprobar o refutar nada por la extraña y pronta desaparición de Shaina, los dos tenían a toda la guardia con los pelos de punta. Todos darían su vida por defenderla a ella, pero el Patriarca había puesto de Jefe interino a Jabu hasta que ella regresara y no podían hacer nada para evitarlo y el mismo Patriarca parecía haber adivinado lo que todos pensaban y había dado la orden de no molestar a ninguno de los dos caballeros castigados so pena de ocupar su lugar.

Esta vez llego de visita el caballero dorado de Cáncer trayéndole compañía a Milo. El guardia lo dejo pasar pues no tenían prohibidas las visitas.

\- Hey Milo! – dijo DM viendo que su compañero estaba recostado en el catre boca arriba con los brazos bajo la cabeza y los ojos cerrados - Me dijo Kanon que seguías sin ánimo de platicar. Me imagino que es mejor a lo que yo estaría haciendo en tu lugar que sería patear la pared hasta que o se rompieran los bloques o sangrara mi mano… pero pues ese sería yo… Debes tener paciencia de Santo sobre todo porque aun te faltan 12 días y sus noches…

No hubo ninguna respuesta

\- No he visitado a Mu porque sabes que él y yo no somos digamos… compatibles… Es demasiado pasivo para mi gusto, pero me encantaría ver el estado en el que lo dejaste… - dijo con esa voz sádica a la que todos le temían – Por cierto, te traje a uno de tus bichos a que te haga compañía. Se ve que lo encontraste a tiempo y le pusiste mucha comida en el frasco en el que te lo deje afuera de tu puerta. Yo creí que casi se me moría pues ya llevaba algunos días perdido en mi casa y había olvidado subírtelo y como no sé qué madres les das de comer…

(Bichos? Frasco?)

Milo abrió los ojos y se incorporó. Ese era el mismo frasco que tenía Shaina en las manos cuando la encontró dentro de su casa y por el cual había comenzado todo!

Con una mano lo dejo sobre el catre y con la otra, tomo de la playera a DM de forma amenazadora.

\- Donde dices que lo encontraste y cuando lo pusiste en mi puerta?

\- Hey! No te enojes! No le hice nada te lo juro! Lo encontré en mi casa, seguramente lo traías tu entre tu ropa la última vez que pasaste por ahí, y fui a llevártelo hace tres días pero no estabas en tu casa así que te deje el frasco en la puerta. Después no te vi hasta que te estabas peleando con Mu, pero Kanon me dijo que él se estaba haciendo cargo de tus mascotas y que el frasco había estaba tirado en la sala, pero el animal estaba en buen estado y le puso más comida… ves? Está bien! No le paso nada! Y también me dio una bolsita resellable con alimento para traértelo. – dijo sacando un sobre de su bolsillo trasero.

Milo lo soltó y se dio cuenta del error tan grave que había cometido con Shaina. Ella seguramente había encontrado el frasco, entro para dejarlo ahí a la vista, le dio de comer y fue cuando el creyó que se lo estaba robando dentro del frasco para fastidiarlo, ocasionando todo ese embrollo.

\- Perdón Cangrejo, estoy un poco nervioso por el encierro… - se disculpó Milo a regañadientes – Gracias por traérmelo. Me hará compañía.

\- Me imagino, no te preocupes. Necesitas que te traiga algo más?

\- Podrías hacerme un favor?

\- Supongo que no me hará ningún daño…

\- Dile al Patriarca que solicito una audiencia con él lo antes posible.

 **Isla de San Salvador, Bahamas**

Shaina se bajó del avión después de lo que considero el viaje más largo de toda su vida.

De Atenas a Londres y correr para tomar otro vuelo de Londres a Montreal, pasar la noche ahí en una posada cerca del aeropuerto, tomar otro vuelo de Montreal a Paradise Island, pasar la noche ahí y tomar el único vuelo semanal a su destino final en la Isla de San Salvador, en las Bahamas.

De hecho no entendía que carajos estaba haciendo ahí. Se había cambiado su uniforme de combate por sus únicos jeans y una playera blanca y sus lentes de aviador (que le cubrían la mayor parte de la cara en lugar de su máscara pues era más fácil pasar por las aduanas en los aeropuertos sin dar las explicaciones de porque la traía) y se sentía totalmente fuera de lugar entre personas de la localidad con jaulas llenas de gallinas, sacos de fruta, y niños chillando por todos lados con un calor infernal y una humedad a la que no estaba acostumbrada. Definitivamente las líneas guajolojet no eran lo suyo, pero no se quejaba. Aparentemente era la única forma de llegar a esa isla y de cualquier forma era mejor a estar lidiando con todos esos Caballeros dorados que no le tenían ni una pizca de respeto. Bueno, estaba Mu que era caso aparte… Y Camus… y Afrodita… ok ok… su problema solo era con UN solo caballero.

Para colmo, Shion había hecho todos los arreglos para su viaje y le había entregado un sobre amarillo con órdenes estrictas de no abrirlo hasta el final del camino. Una vez ahí, podría abrir el sobre y leer sus instrucciones de su misión.

Su equipaje era bastante ligero. Una simple bolsa de lona con tres mudas de ropa incluyendo (por si las dudas) la ropa que Mu le ayudara a comprar así que se lo cargo al hombro y salió del aeropuerto caminando.

Su destino según las coordenadas que le habían dado, no estaban lejos de ahí y cinco minutos después, junto con otro grupo de turistas llego a su destino: Club Mediterráneo Columbus Isle.

\- Que carajos?!…

Dos chicos jóvenes de entre 18 y 24 años, rubios y de carita angelical vestidos de blanco y con una libreta en la mano le salieron al encuentro:

\- Hola! Bienvenida! Me das tu nombre por favor?

\- No… yo… creo que me equivoque de lugar… - Contesto Shaina intentando regresar por donde vino intentando localizar el lugar adonde en realidad quería mandarla Shion que no creía que fuera ese lugar.

Uno de los chicos la vio por detrás y por delante, lo que la hizo sentir incomoda.

\- Ya sé! Debe ser China Ofuscada que es la única que no se ha registrado

\- Repite eso pedazo de imbécil! – Dijo encabronada y agarrándolo de la playera con ganas de golpearlo

\- Discúlpalo – dijo su compañero riendo y sin preocuparse por el – Él quiso decir Shaina Ofiuco… Es medio ceguetas sabes…?

Shaina retiro sus manos del muchacho quien sonreía

\- Si, ya confirmada tu identidad permíteme te coloco el brazalete dorado – dijo el chico al que acababa de soltar poniéndole sin su consentimiento un brazalete de color dorado

\- Hey! Quítame esto! – Grito Shaina tratando de romperlo, pero lo único que consiguió fue apretarlo más. – Quienes son ustedes?

Los dos chicos sonrieron

\- Mil disculpas, donde están nuestros modales… ¡! Somos tus guías. Yo soy Vehuiah pero me dicen Vehu…

\- Y yo soy Jeliel, pero puedes decirme Jeli…

\- Pues yo soy Shaina y más les vale que no me pongan ningún diminutivo.

\- Está bien Shaina… déjanos mostrarte tu habitación – dijo Vehu caminando al frente de ella liderando el camino.

Vehu le estaba dando el tour completo con horarios de comidas, restaurantes, bares, spa, actividades acuáticas y deportivas y ella solo iba pensando

 _("Creo que me mandaron a un psiquiátrico")_ – pensó Shaina mientras solo escuchaba bla bla bla y respondía a todo con un aja aja _–("Acaso me están castigando por mi inapropiada explosión de hace unos días?")_

No tardaron en llegar a un búngalo color naranja chillón marcado con el número 24.

\- Bueno… aquí tienes tu llave. Cualquier duda o pregunta hay una guía junto al teléfono – dijo Jeli entregándole una llave común y corriente – Esperamos que la pases bien y no dudes en preguntarnos si tienes alguna duda.

\- Si tengo una… acaso estoy en un manicomio?

Los chicos se rieron divertidos

\- Claro que no! Estas en un hotel 5 estrellas en el caribe… - Acto seguido se marcharon aun riendo – Manicomio… que ridículo…

\- Hotel mis polainas! – dijo Shaina mientras buscaba en su mochila el sobre amarillo que le entrego Shion. Lo encontró y aventó la mochila sobre una silla mientras que vacío el contenido del sobre sobre la cama.

Había un hoja de papel, $500 dólares en efectivo, una tarjeta de crédito a nombre de Shion y los boletos de regreso con fecha abierta. Se apresuró a leer la carta que estaba escrita de puno y letra del patriarca:

 _"Shaina:_

 _Si estás leyendo esto es porque ya estas correctamente instalada en tu habitación. Espero que sea de tu agrado. Tu misión esta vez, será 100% de espionaje. Deberás mezclarte con los demás huéspedes, realizar las actividades al igual que ellos y localizar y espiar a dos personas que están ahí. Podrás reconocerlos cuando los veas (espero). Interactúa con ellos. Queremos saber que traman y si como se sospecha, existe algún peligro real para el Santuario y para Athena._

 _La misión no debería tomarte más de 15 días y deberás reportarte vía telegrama en caso de que descubras algo importante. La estancia está pagada y el hotel es All Inclusive, por lo que no deberías tener que pagar nada, pero por si acaso, siéntete libre de utilizar el dinero y la tarjeta que te envío._

 _Cuídate mucho y que tengas éxito!_

 _Atentamente_

 _Shion"_

\- Bah! Y para esto viaje tanto y me voy a perder la maravillosa cena navideña?- dijo con sarcasmo - Debe ser una broma! – Dijo haciendo bolas la carta y aventándola al bote de basura.

Se dio vuelta a admirar la habitación. No era lo que ella esperaba pero no estaba mal. La cama era bastante cómoda y era el triple de grande de la que tenía ella en su cabaña. Los colores de las paredes eran demasiado chillones para su gusto y la decoración 100% de playa, pero la vista era increíble. Desde la terraza podía ver parte del complejo turístico rodeado de arena blanca y rosada tan fina como talco.

\- Y ahora como carajo le hago para mezclarme con la gente? – se dijo mientras veía pasar desde ahí hermosas chicas en bikini, hermosos varones en speedos, parejas tomadas de la mano, todos vestidos adecuadamente mientras ella se estaba literalmente asando con sus jeans – Me carga la v…. (arrrrghhh) – lanzo un grito de dolor.

Su brazalete le dio una descarga eléctrica en la muñeca y se escuchó en algún lado:

\- Lo sentimos. En este hotel no se permiten palabras altisonantes. Gracias por ayudarnos a mantener la paz entre los huéspedes…

Shaina estaba que se la cargaba pifas, pero decidió no retarlos. Shion decía que tenía que mezclarse y a ella no le gustaba fallar. Lo primero que tenía que hacer para cumplir… buscar una tienda de ropa.

 **Horas después en el Calabozo #2**

Mu estaba absorto en sus pensamientos cuando llego el guardia que estaba encargado de atenderlo.

\- El patriarca solicita su presencia en sus aposentos – dijo abriendo la reja

Mu se levantó y lo siguió en silencio percibiendo la antipatía del guardia hacia él, pero no dijo nada.

El guardia le abrió la puerta, pero se quedó afuera.

Mu se arrodillo ante su maestro en señal de respeto

\- Acércate Mu

Mu se levantó y se acercó a donde lo llamaban.

\- Debido a ciertos eventos que se ocurrieron el día de hoy, voy a levantarte el castigo…

Mu abrió grande sus ojos sorprendido e iba a decir algo pero Shion aún no terminaba

\- …y lo vas a terminar recluido en tus aposentos. Athena me ha ayudado en esta decisión, está al tanto y comprende que aunque ya se aclaró lo de la pelea y tus acciones fueron bastante loables, mentiste a tu superior y al mismo tiempo me faltaste al respeto como tu maestro. Por tanto, iras directamente a la casa de Aries y no podrás salir de ahí hasta el día primero del año ni tampoco tele transportarte a ningún lado durante todo ese tiempo. Quedo claro?

\- Sí señor.

\- Ahora vete y no me causes más disgustos

\- Si me lo permite señor antes de retirarme, podría hacerle una pregunta?

\- Ya sé lo que me vas a preguntar. Milo de Escorpio ha explicado todo lo sucedido y aceptado toda la responsabilidad, por lo que ha solicitado que ambas condenas se le sean otorgadas a él y hemos aceptado.

Mu tuvo que agitar su cabeza para comprenderlo.

\- Quiere decir que Milo estará en el calabozo por… 30 días?

\- Entre otras cosas…

\- Puedo verlo?

\- No. Y no me hagas perder la paciencia contigo. Me tienes bastante decepcionado.

\- Lo sé. Lo lamento maestro. – dijo Mu con voz humilde

\- Hablando como tu maestro y no como tu patriarca. Que intenciones tienes tú con Shaina? Porque tanto interés en defenderla?

\- Es mi amiga, es mujer y es una Caballero de Plata. Son tres poderosas razones.

\- Nada más?

\- Le juro por Athena que no hay ningún otro sentimiento y ella lo sabe. Solo somos amigos.

\- Gracias Mu. Me tranquilizas. Recuerda que tienes una misión que debes cumplir muy pronto, y no creo que involucrarte con las amazonas te ayude. Ellas ya tienen bastantes problemas. Ahora retírate que debo reportarme con Athena.

Mu hizo una señal de respeto y salió de ahí. Tuvo la tentación de desobedecer al Patriarca y hablar con Milo, pero se detuvo al recordar que había dejado a Shaina en su habitación y no había sabido nada de ella y estaba preocupado. Cada vez que le preguntaba a su guardia por ella, este le mostraba el puño y le decía cuantas palabras altisonantes se sabía.

Era ya casi de noche, y trato de bajar lo más rápido posible. Paso desde Piscis hasta Virgo sin encontrarse con ninguno de sus colegas, pero supuso que estaban preparándose para la cena. Al llegar a la casa de Leo sin previo aviso le llego un puñetazo en la cara que lo hizo retroceder varios pasos y ver estrellitas.

Marín Iba saliendo de ahí, había reaccionado furiosa al verlo y se le hubiera aventado para continuar golpeándolo si Aioria no la hubiera detenido por la cintura.

\- Que le hiciste a Shaina maldito desgraciado! – grito mientras un sorprendido Mu se dolía del golpe.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 6**

 **En la casa de Leo**

-En que momento el cangrejo me mando a otra dimensión? – se preguntó Mu a sí mismo en voz alta.

\- Disculpa Mu… - dijo Aioria apenado por el exabrupto de su novia – No sabíamos que ya los habían dejado salir.

Mu lo vio como si esperara que el también comenzara a golpearlo, pero con una mano Aioria sostenía en vilo a Marín por la cintura manteniéndola lo más lejos posible de su compañero y la otra la poso en el hombro de Mu con camaradería.

\- A donde mandaste a Shaina Mu! Necesito verla y saber que está bien!- gritaba Marín forcejeando con Aioria sabiendo de antemano que no iba a poder zafarse.

\- Shaina? Que con ella? Donde esta? – pregunto Mu extrañado – Porque nadie quiere decirme?

Aioria lo miro a los ojos y vio reflejada una genuina preocupación por la chica por parte de Mu.

\- No la han visto desde hace tres días desde que salió de… - se ruborizo antes de decir – tu casa…

Mu no entendía nada. Ella no estaba herida y si salió de su casa era porque estaba lo suficientemente bien como para hacerlo y seguramente había continuado su trabajo como siempre.

\- Le preguntaron al patriarca?

\- Lo hicimos pero nos dio puras evasivas. – Dijo Leo mientras Marín dejaba de forcejear para ponerse a sollozar por su amiga – Mañana es la cena de navidad y la única que no estará presente será Ella. Jabu está con los nervios de punta porque no puede controlar a los guardias; las amazonas y aprendices están, como puedes ver, bastante asustadas porque sus cosas están intactas en su casa, y pues los chismes están a la orden del día.

Mu se cruzó de brazos. El que Shion diera evasivas quería decir que el sabia donde estaba. Si Jabu no podía con los guardias es por la falta de los tanates que a Shaina le sobraban y si las amazonas estaban asustadas era por la falta de su líder. Marín podía ser una chica dulce y hacia lo que podía, pero la que les daba fuerza era Shaina. Parecía que su amiga era la primera en subestimarse. Ese lugar se iba a caer en pedazos si no regresaba pronto.

\- Ni Milo ni Yo estaremos tampoco presentes mañana – dijo – Mi castigo no ha sido levantado sino movido de lugar, y Milo… bueno… a él le quedan 27 días de confinamiento en el calabozo.

\- 27 días! – exclamo Aioria – Pues qué demonios hizo ese bicho?

Mu se levantó de hombros. No le correspondía a él decirlo.

\- Lo siento Aioria. Shion fue muy claro al respecto. Debo llegar a mi casa y quedarme ahí hasta el año nuevo. Les deseo a ambos una feliz navidad y mis felicitaciones por su reconciliación. Si llegan a saber algo de Shaina… podrían ir a avisarme?

\- Claro

\- Gracias.

Mu sonrió débilmente y bajo hacia su casa agradeciendo que DM no estuviera a la vista al igual que Kanon, pues como amigos de Milo podrían hacerle la vida más pesada. Sin embargo no tuvo la misma suerte con Aldebarán.

\- Amigo! Que gusto que ya te soltaron! Tenemos mucho de que platicar – dijo el grandulón abrazándolo con fuerza

\- Yo… también… pero… déjame… respirar…

\- Jajaja lo siento Mu es que estoy muy contento de verte – dijo Aldebarán soltándolo inmediatamente y acompañándolo a su casa – Me quede muy preocupado cuando supe que el patriarca te castigo. Tú no eres así Mu…

Mu le dio una palmadas fraternales en el hombro a su amigote.

\- Lo sé.

Bajaron en silencio hasta llegar a la casa de Aries.

\- Pasa a tomar algo Alde… y me pones al corriente. – Mu abrió la puerta y efectivamente vio que en su cama aun había huellas del cuerpo de Shaina recuperándose ahí, pero no había nada más fuera de lo normal.

Fue a su frigorífico y le sirvió una cerveza de raíz helada con helado de vainilla a su amigo, que era su bebida favorita y el tomo un simple jugo de naranja que le supo a gloria después de estar tres días encerrado.

\- Cuéntame que está sucediendo Alde… me topé con Aioria y dice que Shaina no está en el santuario…

\- Pues sí. De hecho nadie la ha visto desde que los castigaron a ustedes dos. Supongo que con la conmoción de su pelea ella tuvo tiempo de escapar.

\- Escapar? – dijo Mu moviendo la cabeza – No, ella no tiene motivo alguno para escapar. Tenía un buen puesto, el respeto de su gente… nop.

\- Si pero después de lo que se rumora que Milo le hizo… tal vez no se quedó por vergüenza…

Mu volvió de nuevo la cabeza hacia él. Era la segunda vez que escuchaba algo relacionado a rumores.

\- Que se supone que dicen que Milo le hizo?

El caballero de Tauro comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos índices bajando la mirada

\- Pues… tu sabes…

\- No tengo ni la más remota idea. Los dos hemos estado encerrados por tres malditos días Alde y quiero saber qué demonios pasa aquí!

\- Tranquilo Mu… no te alteres…

\- Como no me voy a … - a ver tranquilo… estas con tu amigo… no saques lo peor de ti… él no tiene la culpa… respira… calma… ok.

\- Que no se supone que tú debes saberlo mejor que yo? – pregunto Aldebarán curioso – En realidad también decían que habías sido tú, pero yo no lo creí ni por un momento…

Mu estaba a punto de perder la paciencia

\- Que se supone que dicen los rumores que o Milo o Yo le hicimos…

\- Pues… deshonrarla… y que el otro lo descubrió y por eso se estaban peleando.

A Mu se le desencajo la mandíbula de lo grande que la abrió por la sorpresa, pero Aldebarán siguió hablando

\- Yo sé que tú no fuiste y que si los rumores son ciertos, Milo es el culpable. Pero Shaina no está aquí para desmentirlos. Los Caballeros dorados ya se han dividido en dos bandos: DM, Kanon, Camus, Shaka y Shura apoyan a Milo. Afrodita, Aioria, Aiorios, Dohko y yo te apoyamos a ti.

Mu seguía mudo intentando procesar la información mientras Aldebarán hablaba.

\- Yo sé que se supone que no me doy cuenta de muchas cosas y que posiblemente no se me considera el más listo de los 12, pero, y no justificando a Milo, sé que está pasando por un mal momento y pudo aprovecharse de ella por un simple desahogo emocional, después de todo, su mundo se le está derrumbando sobre su cabeza…

Mu reacciono un poco al oír esto último.

\- Porque crees que su mundo se le está derrumbando?

\- Bueno, a Milo se le conoce por poder esconder sus sentimientos por fuertes que sean, pero nunca había sufrido tantos choques juntos. Primero la idea de tener que hacer lo que ha evitado por tanto tiempo que es formar una familia… y mira que si lo que dicen es cierto… para esta fecha tendría más hijos que armaduras tiene el santuario…

\- Aja… y luego?

\- Y luego le van a quitar a sus dos mejores amigos y al mismo tiempo por 3 meses…!

\- Entiendo…

\- Y por último… Milo no ha estado solo desde los 5 años, o sea que durante 19 años no se ha despegado o de Camus o de alguno de nosotros, y la soledad no es buena consejera…

Mu escuchaba muy atento y tenía sentido…

\- En pocas palabras… pelear contra Dioses que lo pueden matar no lo estresa tanto como todo esto… Es lo que me estas tratando de dar a entender verdad?

\- Si… o a menos que me equivoque…

\- No… presiento que has dado precisamente en el clavo Alde… Mas root beer?

 **En el calabozo #1**

El guardia le avisa que tiene visitas, pero por órdenes del patriarca, solo pueden entrar a esa área una persona a la vez, por lo que Camus aparece primero.

Camus ve a su amigo casi hermano sentado en su catre. Su cena esta sin haber sido tocada y juega con una de sus mascotas en la mano. Tiene una expresión tranquila en comparación al reporte que le había sacado a DM.

\- Milo…

\- Camus…

\- Como estas?

\- Jodido

\- Ya bueno… Así naciste… - dijo Camus intentando sacarle una sonrisa

\- Eso puedes jurarlo…

\- DM me dijo que ya estabas de humor para hablar…

\- No podría decirte que estoy de humor pero supongo que al menos te estoy contestando…

\- Vamos! Creí que la paletita era yo!

Ese comentario si le saco una sonrisa a Milo

\- Cierto… no debo usurpar tu lugar – dijo – A que debo el honor de tu visita

Camus se sentó frente a el

\- Quiero saber que paso… y no la versión corta

\- Metí las ocho… y hasta el fondo…

\- Pero porque? Eso es lo que necesito saber. Cuando dejaste mi casa ese dia por la mañana creí que estabas más tranquilo…

\- Y así era…

\- Y que paso? Lo siguiente que escucho es que estas queriendo matar a Mu

\- Ya! Que exagerados… una madriza no significa que lo quisiera matar…

\- Milo!

\- Además la barbacoa ambulante también golpea duro…

\- Pero porque se pelearon?

\- Un malentendido… Salí de tu casa dispuesto a intentar lo que hablamos la noche anterior, entre en mi casa y ella estaba ahí con Brandon en la mano…

\- Ella?

\- La maldita víbora ponzoñosa hija de…

\- Shaina…

\- Con Brandon en la mano y…

\- Brandon?

\- Brandon – Dijo mostrándole a su amiguito que tenía en la mano.

Camus cerro los ojos y se llevó la mano al puente de la nariz.

\- Me estás diciendo que Shaina estaba dentro de TU casa con TU alacrán en la mano…

\- En un frasco

\- Ok. En un frasco… Y eso que tiene que ver con…

\- Yo creí que quería joderme robándome a Brandon y la ataque…

Camus abrió los ojos como platos y bajo la voz. Sabía que el guardia no estaba muy lejos.

\- Atacaste a Shaina! Sexualmente!? Estás loco?

\- Estas imbécil o que te pasa?! – Dijo Milo dándole un zape a Camus – Yo sería incapaz de hacerle algo así!

\- Entonces no entiendo…

\- Yo… estaba fuera de mi… y literalmente casi la mato!

\- Por Zeus!

\- Pero llego Mu y …

\- Ya entendí. – dijo Camus decepcionado – No creí que alguna vez pudieras intentarlo. Sé que no se llevan bien pero no fue algo drástico?

\- Te estoy diciendo que estaba fuera de mis cabales! Le voy a pedir una disculpa y a Mu también.

Camus alzo una ceja. Milo pidiendo disculpas?

\- Por favor Camus, no quiero que se lo digas a nadie. Confío únicamente en ti.

\- Ni a Kanon?

\- Mucho menos a él.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Mañana es la cena navideña y obviamente no voy a asistir. Serias tan amable de hacerme un favor?

\- Seguro. Podrías ir a la tienda de regalos y buscar algo con lo que pueda disculparme con ella y enviárselo a su casa en mi nombre? Te lo pago cuando salga.

Camus se quedó callado por un momento

\- Milo… Shaina no está en el santuario

\- Como dices? – pregunto preocupado

\- Ella no aparece desde su pelea

\- Ya le preguntaron a Mu?

\- No creo que él sepa que ella desapareció pues ha estado aquí encerrado contigo desde entonces.

Milo movió la cabeza negativamente

\- El salió hace unas horas. Shion me lo prometió.

Camus solo suspiro. Milo se hundía cada vez más.

\- De todos modos hazme ese favor Amigo… Ya cuando ella regrese que encuentre mi disculpa en su casa. Me dejarías un poco más tranquilo.

\- Alguna idea?

\- Pues… no se me ocurre nada. Sé que le gustan los conejos pero odia los caballos, el verde y el amarillo son su color favorito, no le gusta el chocolate blanco y las flores rosas se le hacen cursis. Usa gloss rosa brillante y su perfume es Anais Anais de Cacharel – Camus levanto una ceja sorprendido - Le gustan los jabones perfumados en forma de flores y los libros clásicos… Le gusta la ópera y la comida italiana, su barniz de uñas es color medianoche de Lancome y le gusta la playa… mas no puedo ayudarte. Supongo que igual puedes preguntarle a Mu que la conoce mejor que yo…

\- Milo… - dijo Camus moviendo la cabeza y rolando los ojos.

\- Qué?

\- Olvídalo. Kanon está afuera y quiere verte.

\- Hazlo pasar.

Camus le dio unas amistosas palmadas en la espalda y salió. De verdad que tenía un amigo imbécil…

Milo respiro hondo e hizo su mantra: Careta de escorpio, careta de escorpio, careta de escorpio. Para cuando Kanon entro, Milo ya era todo sonrisas coquetas

 **En la Isla de San Salvador**

Shaina estaba perdida entre toda la ropa para escoger que tenía la boutique del hotel. Obviamente todas eran en colores claros, de telas finas, suaves y transparentes, ideal para el verano. Sus Jeans la estaban matando. La humedad del ambiente había hecho que apenas y pudiera moverse y su cabello estaba tan encrespado que había tenido que trenzárselo. Su playera blanca sin estampado era suficientemente caliente como para que sudara tanto que se le transparentara dejando ver su sencilla ropa interior de algodón que siempre usaba.

\- Puedo ayudarla señorita? – dijo la dependienta amablemente

\- _(podrías no meterte en lo que no te importa y con eso me ayudarías bastante)_ \- pensó mientras decía – Mi equipaje se perdió y necesito ropa…

\- Oh que desgracia! Estas aerolíneas no respetan las necesidades de nosotras las mujeres! – dijo la chica empáticamente – Pasa y siéntate. Cuantos días te vas a quedar?

\- Uhhh no lo sé pero… por lo pronto necesito algo para este calor infernal. – dijo Shaina un poco incomoda. No estaba acostumbrada a tratar con mujeres y menos con las que se portaban amables con ella.

\- Permítame. Pase a los vestidores y le iré pasando las prendas que crea que le pueden ayudar.

\- Gracias

Paso a un área donde había unos sillones y tres cubículos. No estaba segura de poder hacerlo ella sola. Con Mu había sido más fácil porque confiaba en su buen juicio y además era su amigo, pero sola… no confiaba en el juicio de otra mujer para lo que le quedaba mejor.

La chica le trajo un bonito conjunto de manta en color hueso consistente en un pantalón envolvente y una blusa del mismo color y dos blusas de gasa en azul turquesa y verde esmeralda, los cuales obviamente debían ser usados con un top debajo.

Ella se probó el pantalón pero la blusa del mismo color no. Era demasiado simple. Se puso la verde esmeralda y salió para verse en el espejo de cuerpo completo frente al sillón. Estaba viéndose por todos lados cuando escucho una voz masculina que dijo:

\- El verde te queda bien, pero si de verdad quieres impactar, te recomiendo uses el azul turquesa o el hermoso color de tu cabello opacara el color de tu blusa y tal vez ropa interior de encaje no estaría mal en lugar de esas cosas horrendas que traes.

Instintivamente llevo los brazos a cruzarlos sobre su pecho para esconder lo transparente mientras se daba vuelta.

Sentado en el sillón en una pose despreocupada estaba un apuesto chico de cabello largo, blanco con pantalón y camisa de botones desabrochada a la mitad confeccionado en lino color negro. Usaba lentes obscuros igual que ella a pesar de que ambos estaban en interior.

\- Y a ti que te importa maldito metiche de m… (arrghhhhh de nuevo el brazalete le advertía que no podía decir malas palabras).

\- Uyyyy pobrecita… te duele? – dijo el hombre haciendo una mueca sádica que le recordó un poco a DM pero sin cambiar de posición.

Shaina se mordió un labio para evitar decir una grosería y volteo para el espejo. Lo que él decía tenía sentido, pero su orgullo no dejaba que lo reconociera. La chica encargada llego con otros dos atuendos. Unos shorts y unas playeras de distintos tonos y unos trajes de baño. Molesta por la intrusión se metió a cambiarse el atuendo y probarse los shorts. Uno le llegaba a medio muslo y el otro aún más arriba. Ambos blancos. Decidió correr un poco la cortina para ver si el metiche seguía ahí sentado, y suspiro aliviada al ver que no. Se puso una playera sin manga roja con estampado de palmeras blancas y salió a verse al espejo. Estaba admirando todos los ángulos de su atuendo y escucho la tan temida voz.

\- Para llevar esos shorts necesitas usar tanga o si no, se te vera la ropa interior de abuelita que traes – Dijo de nuevo el chico de cabello blanco.

Shaina comenzaba a perder la paciencia. Se tapó rápidamente con la cortina del probador más cercano.

\- Que no tienes nada mejor que hacer que estar acosando chicas inocentes? – le reclamo – Largo!

\- Pues te diré que si hubiera una chica inocente por aquí, yo estaría haciendo otras cosas más interesantes que solo estar viendo… (arrrghhhhh)

Shaina reconoció la mueca de shock por los toques y sonrió al ver que el chico también traía un brazalete similar al suyo. No pudo evitar burlarse.

\- Ay no! A la nenita le duele? – y haciendo pucheros de llanto de bebe – bua bua quiero a mi mama.

El chico en lugar de enojarse solo comenzó a reírse.

\- Eres todo un caso. Vas a querer mi ayuda experta o no?

\- No te necesito – Dijo Shaina metiéndose al vestidor. De hecho si necesitaba ayuda, pero no conocía a ese joven y no quería verse débil ante él. "Debes mezclarte" recordaba la orden de Shion

El chico llamo a la dependienta y le dio algunas instrucciones en voz baja extendiéndole una tarjeta American Express negra.

\- Sal para que yo te vea con el siguiente…

\- Solo necesito un traje de baño y yo puedo sola, gracias. – Dijo Shaina entre molesta y nerviosa. Lo que menos necesitaba era un lujurioso viéndola medio encuerada.

\- Ni se te ocurra comprar un traje de baño completo. Un cuerpo como el tuyo solo merece un bikini minúsculo… (arghhhhh)

Shaina por lo bajo se rio. En realidad lo que le había dicho a Mu era cierto… ella se consideraba cero femenina pero no era inmune a los piropos.

Casi era la Hora de la comida y su estómago le estaba reclamando. Decidió que era suficiente por ahora. Se puso el short más largo, una playera blanca de manga corta con un estampado de gueco, separo las prendas que se iba a llevar y viendo que el metiche ya no estaba por ahí, se dirigió a donde había unas sandalias de manta de plataforma con lazos romanos, unas zapatillas abiertas blancas y unas flip flops. Vio que le ajustaran bien, compro algunos enseres personales y fue a la caja a pagar. Le dio un poco de pena extender la tarjeta de crédito de Shion, pero…. Una misión era una misión verdad?

La chica comenzó a cobrarle mientras ella baboseaba los recuerditos que vendían ahí y al final le dio 6 bolsas de cartón de color azul rey.

\- Muchas gracias y vuelva pronto!- Le dijo antes de entregarle su tarjeta y una hoja de papel doblada – El señor Minos le dejo este recado.

\- Quien es el señor Minos? – pregunto curiosa

\- El que le estaba ayudando con sus decisiones señorita – dijo la dependienta sonriendo y ocupándose de otra chica que acababa de entrar.

Shaina desdoblo el papel y en letra cursiva y muy elegante leyó.

 _" En el restaurante de junto en 5 minutos en la mesa del fondo junto a los postres"_

Shaina movió la cabeza diciendo que no, pero los ruidos de su estómago definitivamente dijeron que sí.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 7**

 **Feliz Navidad**

\- Entro?… o No entro?… Ash! Tengo mucha hambre! – decía Shaina afuera del restaurante con las seis bolsas en la mano.

Parejas entraban y salían agarrados de la mano o en pleno beso que hacía que Shaina volteara para otro lado ruborizándose, y cada que abrían la puerta un delicioso aire helado llegaba a rozar sus mejillas.

\- Bueno, voy a entrar solo para usar el aire acondicionado un momento – dijo antes de hacer malabares con las bolsas para abrir la puerta, pero una vez dentro el delicioso aroma de las delicias culinarias hicieron rugir de nuevo las tripas de Shaina.

Decidió que ya que estaba ahí, bien podía almorzar un poco.

\- Buenas Tardes Shaina! – dijeron las conocidas voces de Vehy y Jeli sorprendiéndola por detrás y quitándole las bolsas de las manos.

\- Hey! Devuélvanmelas! – grito Shaina haciendo que los que estaban sentados en las mesas cercanas voltearan a verla irritados por la interrupción y a ella se le subieran los colores al rostro de la pena.

\- Solo te estábamos ayudando. – Dijo Vehy – El señor Minos dijo que eras su invitada. Su mesa está por aquí.

A Shaina no le quedo más remedio que seguirlos para no hacer un espectáculo.

\- _("Eso de mezclarse con la gente que si sabe cómo comportarse socialmente es toda una tortura") - pensó_

Los dos jóvenes pusieron sus bolsas colgando de la silla a un lado de ella ocasión que Minos aprovecho para abrirle caballerosamente la silla para que ella se sentara, a lo que ella no supo que hacer.

\- Se supone que debe sentarse y él le va a acomodar la silla – Le murmuro Vehy al oído.

Shaina entrecerró los ojos queriendo fulminar al muchacho quien nunca dejaba de sonreír e hizo lo que le sugirió.

\- Creí que no llegarías – Dijo Minos sentándose frente a ella.

\- No te creas tanto, solo tengo demasiada hambre para rechazar esta… invitación.

El mesero le extendió un menú a cada uno de ellos y Minos ordeno un vino blanco muy suave en el inter y agua mineral para ella.

\- Me ves cara de que no puedo pedir por mí misma? – reclamo Shaina

\- De acuerdo… que ibas a pedir?

Shaina se mordió el labio para no decirle que iba a pedir en efecto agua mineral pero que no quería que el creyera que lo sabía todo.

\- No es asunto tuyo – contesto haciendo que en lugar de que Minos se sintiera incomodo sonriera satisfecho

\- Entiendo. – dijo volteando a ver a Vehy y Jeli que se habían parado a unos metros detrás de ella y le estaban haciendo caras graciosas de amenaza a él como si le estuvieran advirtiendo que no se metiera con ella.

\- Ay por favor no me jodan! Es en serio?– dijo Minos en voz alta volteando a ver con sorpresa a Shaina mientras que Shaina lo volteo a ver esperando el buzz del brazalete, pero este nunca llego.

\- Hey! Porque tu si puedes decir malas palabras y yo no? – comento molesta

\- Porque yo no tengo un problema de ira y tu sí.

Shaina iba a refutar eso pero se quedó callada. Si bueno… no era principalmente conocida por ser la más modosita del santuario.

\- Explícame cómo funciona eso…

\- Mmm… como te lo explico…. El brazalete… intenta ayudarte a controlar la emoción que más te afecta personalmente y afecta a los demás a tu alrededor para que haya un poco de paz en el hotel– dijo Minos

\- Ok maldigo mucho y me enojo con facilidad… cuál es tu problema?

El mesero regreso a tomar su orden interrumpiendo convenientemente a Minos.

\- Que vas a ordenar? O ya se te fue el hambre? Seguramente solo comerás una ensalada verde sin aderezo ni queso porque te la vives contando calorías…

Qué bueno que ambos traían lentes obscuros así no pudo ver la mirada de muérete que le estaba enviando ella.

\- Lasaña! Quiero Lasaña! – dijo emocionada viendo que la tenían en el menú– Ojala sea tan buena como la que compartí con Mu.

\- Mu? Tu novio?

\- Un amigo

\- Ahhh

El mesero se llevó su orden y les retiro los menús

\- Tu no vas a pedir nada? – pregunto Shaina

\- Ellos ya saben lo que a mí me gusta y lo que como siempre – dijo Minos

\- Ya veo… eso quiere decir que ya tienes muchos días aquí? – pregunto curiosa

\- Unas cuantas semanas…

\- Debes ser rico! – exclamo sorprendida – No se ve que sea un lugar barato!

Minos levanto una ceja

\- Que no se supone que tú también pagaste por tu estancia aquí? Deberías saber cuánto cuesta la noche…

Los colores se le subieron al rostro. Su falta de habilidad social la estaba delatando.

\- Fue un regalo – dijo rápidamente

\- Ahhh ya veo…

Fueron interrumpidos por el mesero que le llevaba su lasaña y a Minos un Rib Eye semicrudo en salsa de trufas negras

Tuvieron una agradable conversación sobre las actividades que podían hacer en la isla y Minos se comportó a la altura, explicándole más o menos como funcionaba lo más básico pero Vehy y Jeli que no se separaron de su lugar detrás de Shaina, hasta que esta llego sana y salva a su habitación dos horas más tarde.

 **8 am del 24 de Diciembre en el Santuario**

 **Oficina de Athena**

Saori está envolviendo los regalos especiales en su escritorio (o sea los que les dará en secreto a sus favoritos para que no se sientan mal los demás) cuando Shion entra.

\- Me llamo princesa?

\- Si Shion, pasa. – dijo sin dejar de concentrarse en las envolturas. Era como si ella requiriera de una maestría en envolturologia para adornar una simple cajita. – Quiero preguntarte algo.

\- Dígame

\- Donde esta Shaina? No la he visto en varios días y Jabu no deja de preguntarme como hacer cosas que yo no sé cómo se manejan, Marín parece un fantasma caminando por los rincones, Geist se siente la dueña y señora de las amazonas, al menos cuatro caballeros dorados han preguntado por ella y me siento un poco estúpida por no saberlo. Se encuentra bien? No está enferma verdad?

\- No princesa. Shaina de Ofiuco fue enviada a una misión a la isla San Salvador.

\- Que misión? Porque no estoy al tanto? Porque ahora en plena navidad?

Shion suspiro. Él le había dado todos los pormenores a Saori tres días atrás, pero como siempre, no podía retener mucha información cuando Seiya estaba presente. Afortunadamente ahora estaban solos.

\- Se nos informó, que desde que Zeus abrió ese hotel, tanto como Julián Solo, como los tres jueces del infierno que han quedado a cargo del inframundo mientras Hades no está, se han reunido ahí muchas veces. Se le ha enviado en una misión de espionaje pues es la más adecuada para el puesto.

Saori dejo lo que estaba haciendo para ponerle atención.

\- Espera un minuto. Me estás diciendo que mandaste a Shaina a un hotel de lujo en el caribe, que también funciona como centro de rehabilitación, para saber que están planeando Hades y Poseidón? Cuánto tiempo se quedara y quien está pagando eso?

\- Se quedara el tiempo que sea necesario y tú lo estás pagando – dijo Shion firmemente – Sabes muy bien que ella está haciendo dos trabajos con un miserable sueldo sin quejarse: el de estar a cargo de la seguridad del Santuario y además el de ser un Santo de Plata. A estas alturas según las ordenes de Zeus, Ophiuco debería ser categorizado como Dorado, pero no lo has hecho porque no te conviene y tampoco has mandado hacer con Hefestos la armadura porque a la larga te saldría en muchísimo más que lo que estas pagando ahorita….

\- Si pero…

\- Va a pasar navidad y año nuevo lejos de sus amigas y conocidos, sola y tal vez asustada en un lugar snob donde estoy seguro que no sabrá comportarse porque nunca se le inculcaron las lecciones adecuadas de las cuales la fundación debió hacerse cargo en su momento.

\- Si pero…

\- Le di la misión con menos de 12 horas de anticipación y en ningún momento titubeo al estar lista y dispuesta a arriesgarse por la seguridad de nosotros y si yo digo que lo necesita… lo necesita!

Saori se quedó callada. No podía reclamar nada. Todo era cierto y había muchos otros puntos que Shion no le estaba señalando por decencia pero que Saori también sabia.

\- Disculpa Shion. Estoy segura que Shaina sabrá sacar esa misión adelante y que como siempre, hiciste lo correcto.

Shion por fin respiro tranquilo. Saori se había tragado el cuento. No le gustaba mentirle pero la explosión de ira de Shaina y los rumores que circulaban que aparentemente Saori aún no había oído, lo habían obligado a hacerlo para mandarla de vacaciones lejos del santuario. No sabía si todo ese discurso iba a funcionar pero aparentemente si lo hizo.

\- A propósito. – dijo Saori – Sé que Milo está castigado y no seré yo quien te quite autoridad, pero hoy por la noche es nochebuena y después de la cena se reparten los regalos. Estoy segura de que sus amigos querrán visitarlo, así que quiero que todos ellos puedan pasar juntos solo por esta noche.

\- No me opongo a ello.

\- Y otra cosa Shion… Crees que a Seiya le gusten las trusas con estampado de Spiderman o de Superman?

 **Medianoche del 23 de Diciembre**

 **Bar del Hotel Mediterráneo**

\- Llegas tarde – dijo Minos con un vaso de whisky en la mano a Julián Solo quien se acababa de sentar en el taburete junto a el

\- A diferencia de ti Minos, yo si trabajo – contesto Julián en tono molesto

\- A buena hora Zeus te concedió hacerte socio y administrador del lugar – se quejó Minos

\- Si bueno… un par de tormentas y alertas de tsunamis son bastante convincentes para un lugar como este… pero Bájale a tu tonito, que por muy poderoso que seas solo eres uno de los chalanes de mi hermano Hades – dijo Julián sirviéndose una copa – Yo soy la reencarnación de un Dios (arghhhhh)

\- Jajaja Y eso de que te sirve si tu otro hermano y socio te puso brazalete como si fueras un cliente más – Se burló Minos señalándolo – Eso te baja a mi nivel.

\- Ya cállate! Me fastidias la noche! – reclamo Julián pero pronto se le paso– Hablando de fastidiar… Vi una figura conocida llegando en el vuelo de esta mañana…

\- Te refieres a la Santa de Athena que casi matas y me la mandas a juicio? Si me la hubieras mandado… la de opciones que le hubiera dado… (arghhhh) Maldito brazalete de mierda! – grito Minos

\- Jajaja Idiota… solo tú te pones en estas situaciones. Tu brazalete contra la lujuria no te va a dejar aprovecharte de ella. – dijo Julián satisfecho por el dolor de su compañero

\- Maldita la hora en la que le fueron de chismosos a Pandora de que la espiaba mientras se banaba… Que daño les hacía viendo pero no tocando? – confeso Minos

\- Jajaja y aun no averiguas que espectro fue? – pregunto Julián divertido

\- No… pero cuando lo haga, no quedara nada de él. ¡! – Juro Minos tomándose su whisky de un jalón.

\- Y que vas a hacer con la Santa entonces? Que tan difícil puede ser seducirla?

\- Ese es el problema. Tengo que resistir el no seducirla para poder salir de aquí y regresar al inframundo pero te lo juro que ya me la está poniendo muy difícil.

\- Ya te ha hecho ojitos?

\- Aun no miro sus ojos, pero su trasero esta súper cog… (arghhhhhh )(&*(&Y^))

\- Ah sí! Por la máscara que siempre trae… - dijo Julián reflexionando - La última vez se la rompí… pero no recuerdo muy bien su cara…

\- No trae una máscara pero si unos lentes obscuros muy grandes… en algún momento se los tendrá que quitar, no? – dijo Minos doliéndose de la muñeca

\- Entonces... ese es tu ticket de salida? No seducirla?

\- Correcto. Ya investigue y si la dejo ir viva sana salva y tal como llego, mi brazalete se romperá y me podre largar de aquí.

\- Que tiene ella que no hayan tenido las otras que han estado aquí.?

\- Acaso no lo viste? Sus dos ángeles de la guarda no se le separan y ya me amenazaron con que ni me atreva a acercarme a ella jajaja

\- Estas queriendo decirme que esa preciosura… aun es… virgen? – dijo Julián en un tono - no te creo!

\- Correcto. Mi ticket de salida. Tener una virgen tan cerca como pueda y no seducirla. Que maldito calvario! Te diría que es como estar en el infierno, pero pues de allá vengo y esto es peor jajaja

\- Jajaja y entonces donde esta ella? No la veo por aquí. – dijo Julián buscándola con la mirada

\- Dale chance. Acaba de llegar y está muerta por el Jet Lag. Seguro que se quedó dormida desde temprano.

\- Me pregunto porque la mandaría Athena aquí? Es lo suficientemente marra para ni siquiera comprarse calzones nuevos (bueno, me imagino pero no me consta) jajajaja

\- Pero bien que te querías casar con ella hace unos años – dijo Minos poniendo el dedo en la llaga

\- Puros negocios. Si me casaba con ella seria doblemente más rico y podría controlar el agua y la tierra…

\- Yo lo que no entiendo es como viviendo con chorrocientos varones esa ricura sigue intacta… que acaso los Santos de Athena son eunucos? – pregunto Minos preocupado

\- Jajaja no pero es una buena idea. – rio Julián divertido imaginándolos – Yo comenzaría con su jefa. Su papi cree que Athena sigue siendo tan inocente como un corderito, pero ya está más usada y guanga que los panales de cupido – dijo Julián ya con varios whiskeys encima.

\- Jajajaja que manchado eres Julián… vente vamos a ver a las nenas del tubo… Ver pero no tocar… mi maldito lema pero no por mucho tiempo.

 **24 de Diciembre a las 9 de la noche.**

 **Recinto de las amazonas**

Dos conocidas aspirantes estaban haciendo guardia

\- Porque no podemos ir también nosotras a la cena de Saori – dijo enfadada Fergie la chica de cabello negro alumna de Geist

\- Porque aún no somos dignas – contesto Kakyuu – Solo los que tienen armaduras de oro plata y bronce pueden estar en la cámara del patriarca cenando

\- Bueno, al menos nos mandaron pavo y guarniciones – se quejó Fergie – Crees que la Señorita Shaina este allá arriba? Mi maestra dice que seguramente se fue en una misión secreta, pero escuche por los guardias que la habían corrido por encontrarla con un hombre. Le pregunte a mi maestra y dijo que si escuchara que algún guardia difama a Shaina lo golpee hasta matarlo

\- Que drástica es tu maestra, aunque la mía solo se queda callada moviendo la cabeza, pero la he escuchado llorar por las noches. Creo que la extraña. No creo que se haya ido en una misión porque no le aviso a la señorita Marín y escuche que todas sus cosas estaban intactas en su habitación. Menos mal que tiene al Señor Aioria que viene todos los días a traerle una rosa y consolarla.

\- Crees que algún día se casen? O más bien… crees que está permitido casarse entre caballeros?

Alguien las interrumpió mientras se acercó lo suficiente entre las sombras para que las chicas notaran que estaba ahí y dejo un paquete. Cuando se hubo ido, Fergie salió y lo tomo.

\- Te toca ir a dejarlo. – dijo entregándole la canasta a Kakyuu

\- Para quién es? – pregunto curiosa mientras su compañera veía el nombre en la tarjeta

\- Tu para quien crees? Creo que se volvió mucho más popular desde que se fue. Menos mal que nada de lo que le ha llegado se puede echar a perder y así puede abrirlos cuando regrese – dijo Fergie

\- Pues siempre y cuando lo haga… - dijo Kakyuu mientras llevaba la canasta a casa de Shaina.

 **Después de la cena en el calabozo #1**

Cuatro caballeros dorados se habían escabullido a los calabozos. Extrañamente no había ningún guardia que les impidiera ver a Milo, por lo que todos al mismo tiempo gritaron:

\- Feliz Navidad! – haciendo que Milo se espantara pues ahora si lo habían agarrado dormido y brincara tan alto que se pegó en la cabeza con la pared de su celda.

\- Oopsi…. El bichito taba momido – dijo Shura en tono burlón – No te pases! Apenas son las once de la noche.

\- Hola Chicos… creí que estaban de juerga en la grandiosa fiesta de nuestra gran-diosa – dijo Milo con humor

\- No hay fiesta sin Milo de Escorpio – dijo Camus – Así que trajimos la fiesta aquí contigo verdad chicos?

\- Si! - contestaron DM, Shura y Shaka

Rápidamente se robaron de otras celdas unas sillas y unas mesas, pusieron papas, refrescos, vodka, vasos desechables, un radio de baterías, sacaron unos naipes y cinco regalos y se pusieron a festejar como si estuvieran en alguna de sus casas.

\- Que no falta Kanon? – pregunto DM

\- Dijo que Fue a la casa de Milo por algo que le encargo – dijo Camus repartiendo las cartas.

\- Gracias por venir a visitarme chicos… en verdad lo necesitaba después de tanto drama. Y gracias DM. Si no me hubieras traído a Brandon ya me hubiera vuelto loco.

DM sonrió pero le pregunto susurrando a Camus

\- Quien es Brandon?

\- Su mascota – contesto viendo sus cartas

\- Si les puso nombre entonces ya estaba loco…

Kanon llego corriendo con cinco bolsas de regalo azules y una caja y las coloco en la mesa con los demás regalos y un frasco con otro escorpión rubio como "Brandon".

\- Llegue a tiempo? – pregunto agitado por correr escaleras arriba

\- No. Puedes entrar en la siguiente mano. – dijo Milo

\- Que estamos apostando. – pregunto Kanon sirviéndose una bebida

\- Condones – contesto DM

\- Jajaja se nos terminaron los frijolitos? – bromeo Kanon sentándose para ver el juego

\- No pero son más útiles jajaja. – contesto Milo - Los azules valen 1, los rojos valen 5, los verdes valen 10 y los dorados valen 20

\- Por cierto cual es la diferencia aparte del color – Pregunto Shaka inocentemente

Cinco pares de ojos voltearon a verlo sorprendidos pero desviaron casi inmediatamente la mirada. Debían tener compasión del pobre muchacho, después de todo… era Shaka!

\- Los del paquete azul son condones comunes y corrientes – explico Milo – Los rojos son texturizados para mayor placer y saborizados. Los verdes brillan en la obscuridad o sea son fosforescentes y los dorados… tocan la quinta sinfonía de Beethoven cuando terminas.

Por primera vez desde que lo conocían los ojos de Shaka se abrieron como platos sin estar en batalla.

\- Es en serio o me están tomando el pelo

\- Hablamos totalmente en serio – dijo Camus divertido por poder escandalizar a su compañero. Esas preguntas se las esperarían de Aldebarán porque nunca dejo de ser un ninote, pero de Shaka?

Los otros cuatro también por respeto reprimieron una sonrisa, pero si intercambiaron miradas divertidas.

Eran cerca de las tres de la mañana cuando ya pasados de copas (se habían terminado casi 5 botellas de vodka a pesar que el refresco era solo suficiente para 3). El único que andaba solo un poquito mareadon era Shaka, a quien cada que le servían refresco le agregaban por maldosos un chorrito de alcohol, pero él no parecía darse cuenta de esto por lo enfrascado que estaba en tratar de ganar los condones dorados.

\- Bueno ya. Hora de repartir los regalos e irnos a la cama porque si no nos van a encontrar aquí y nos van a castigar como tú, tío – dijo Shura con acento majo porque andaba hasta los cuernitos

\- Ya, ya… vamos a verrrrr – Dijo Camus – Este esss de Saori para Milo

\- Que lo abra! Que lo abra! ( a coro los cinco)

\- Me sorprendería que no fuera veneno…. – dijo abriendo la botella de licor de tequila barato – Siiii que les dije! Esta vieja me quiere matar! Jajajajaa

\- Jajajajaja (a coro los otros cinco)

\- Y este es de mi para ti compadre – dijo Milo entregándole su regalo a DM

\- Que lo abra! Que lo abra! ( a coro los cinco)

\- Gracias compadre (hic) Como sabias que lo necesitaba (hic) – dijo DM a Milo dándole un abrazo mientras le mostraba a todos un látigo de BDSM y tomaba un regalo para dárselo a él. – Este es de mi parte

Milo lo abrió rápidamente y encontró el nuevo aparato portátil para hacer abdominales que salía en los infomerciales

\- Compadre… te lo agradezco musho. Lo voy a usar todos los días de mi confinamiento – dijo Milo – Ahora le toca aaaaaa Cuernitos! Ten esto es para ti

\- Que lo abra! Que lo abra! ( a coro los cinco)

\- De verdad? Hombre! Que no sé qué decir! – dijo mientras admiraba el capote de paseo de terciopelo rojo con el signo de Capricornio bordado que estaba en la bolsa

\- Especialmente diseñado para mi amigo el torero (hic) bueno… igual siempre puedes practicar con Aldebarán jajajaja

\- Jajajajaja (a coro los otros cinco)

\- El mío para ti majo! – dijo Shura entregándole un filtro de rayos ultravioleta de última generación para sus mascotas

\- Ahhhhhhh por eso te quiero condenadote! – dijo Milo dándole un abrazo. Brandon y compañía te lo agradecen, y yo también – Ahora el regalo de Shaka….

\- Que lo abra! Que lo abra! ( a coro los cinco)

\- Mmm… seguro que es apto para todo el público? – pregunto Shaka antes de abrirlo

\- Aquí estamos entre amigos. Así que no te preocupes – dijo Milo con una sonrisa

Shaka quedo gratamente sorprendido por tres coloridos mándalas de tela bordados a mano por monjes budistas con los cuales podría adornar la pared de su habitación.

\- Aquí está el mío, amigo. – dijo extendiéndole tímidamente su regalo. Dos camisas Armani hechas a medida de color Marino y Negra.

\- Son perrrrrfectas amigo gracias – Dijo Milo dándole un abrazo – y ahora… Kanon y Camus… los suyos se los daré por separado. Ambos son como mis hermanos…

\- Ahhhhhh (a coro los otros 3 mientras se despedían tropezándose unos con otros)

Una vez que Shura, DM y Shaka habían salido de ahí, Milo dijo.

\- Camus… te importaría recoger el tiradero y tirar la basura antes de que me pongan otros dos meses de castigo? – dijo Milo queriendo quedarse a solas con Kanon y Camus lo hizo pues conocía demasiado bien a su amigo.

Milo tomo la bolsa y se la entregó a Kanon

\- Yo sé que te gusta mucho el mar, y hasta hoy no me había dado cuenta de lo importante que eras para mi Kanon, a pesar de que comenzamos mal, te has convertido en uno de mis únicos dos mejores amigos y compinches. Esto… es para ti. Espero que te guste y te sirva para entretenerte.

Kanon estaba emocionado con las palabras de su amigo.

\- Una caja con mil condones? – dijo sacando una enorme caja que eso parecía

\- No idiota! Esa es solo la envoltura jajajaja

\- Pues igual me servirían – dijo Kanon riendo. Rasgo la caja falsa de condones y se maravilló al ver una cámara digital con protección contra agua hasta 50 metros – Es en serio? Es fantástica amigo gracias! – Lo abrazo efusivamente.- Voy a estrenarla cuanto antes….

\- Vale… pero quiero que hagas algo por mi mañana – dijo cuchicheándole algo al oído

\- Dalo por hecho - dijo Kanon – Camus ya viene. Aquí está mi regalo.

Milo lo abrió y vio un iPhone nuevo con todos sus accesorios. Lo miro intrigado.

\- Bueno… He oído que a partir del primero de enero Saori abrirá las telecomunicaciones aquí en el santuario porque no puede usar su computadora y trabajar en la fundación. Esto es un secreto, casi nadie lo sabe. Así que creí que ya que íbamos a estar lejos, podríamos comunicarnos por este medio. – dijo Kanon un poco tímido tanto por estar de chismoso como por el regalo tan "humilde" en comparación con lo que él le había dado.

Milo en cambio sonrió y lo abrazo.

\- Esto es justo lo que necesitaba! Gracias! Te mandare mensajes todos los días

\- Si! Ya tienes mi numero grabado en el discado rápido y los numero de toda tu libreta negra. Vaya que me hiciste batallar con eso jajaja.

Camus entro y Kanon se fue.

\- Camus…

\- Ya… no te me pongas blando conmigo. Estamos ebrios y para mañana ya se nos va a olvidar.

\- Bueno. Además tienes razón. Si vamos a chillar que sea sobrios. – dijo Milo – Toma.

Camus abrió su pesada bolsa.

\- Una laptop? Pero Milo! Debió costarte demasiado!

\- Si no me gasto mi dinero con mis hermanos, no tiene mucho caso tenerlo. – dijo bajando la mirada – Además vas a ir con Hilda, y ella va a necesitar de alguna ayuda tecnológica. Esa laptop es de uso rudo. La carcasa aguanta más de 200 grados bajo cero, es aprueba de calor extremo, golpes y se supone que tiene los programas más novedosos. Ni siquiera James Bond tiene una de estas.

\- Piensas en todo verdad? – dijo Camus – Yo solo te traje esto.

Milo abrió la bolsa y vio que era otro iPhone como el que Kanon le había dado, solo que en color negro.

\- Escuche que ya habrá comunicación entre el exterior y el santuario pronto y me gustaría que nos mantuviéramos en contacto mientras no esté yo aquí. Se supone que tiene roaming incluido y minutos ilimitados por un año. – dijo Camus sonrojándose. El regalo de Milo costaba como 10 iPhone – Además le puse tu música favorita y trae auriculares, así no te aburrirás mientras estés aquí.

Milo volvió a sonreír y abrazo a su amigo con cariño.

De verdad que iba a extrañar a esos dos locos.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 8**

 **24 de diciembre**

 **Isla Columbus Isle**

 **4.00 am**

Shaina despierto y por un momento desconoció el lugar.

\- Ahhhh es verdad…. Estoy en el purgatorio… - dice despabilándose.

Vio el reloj despertador. 4 de la mañana! Se había quedado dormida prácticamente doce horas con el mismo short y playera con el que comio con Minos. Recordaba que llegado, botado sus bolsas de compras sin siquiera abrirlas y aventado en la cama. No supo más hasta ese momento.

\- Ojala no se me haga costumbre – pensó – Me voy a hacer tan huevona como Geist a quien tengo que parar a punta de patadas todos los días desde que era niña.

De pronto le dio un ataque de nostalgia. Esa noche estarían todas las chicas reunidas después de la cena con Saori para darle algunos pequeños presentes a sus aprendices. Nada que las hiciera distraerse de sus obligaciones como juguetes y esas cosas, pero si chocolates o artículos de tocador que a ellas en sus tiempos no las dejaron tener. Con todo lo que había pasado, no le había podido comprar regalos a sus compañeras. No es que tuviera mucho dinero, pues secretamente ayudaba al orfanato de niñas local con ¾ partes de su bajo sueldo ya que después de todo no tenía muchos gastos ni posibilidades de algún cambio en el futuro, pero si algún detalle para no dejar pasar el momento.

Decidió caminar un momento en la playa. Era muy temprano y estaba obscuro, pero su balcón daba directamente a la playa y no veía que hubiera nadie así que se quitó los estorbosos tenis y se puso sus flip flops y salió sin sus lentes, consciente de que en cuanto amaneciera tendría que regresar a cubrirse.

El viento era refrescante, pero aun la humedad y el calor era demasiado para ella. El mar estaba tranquilo y ella dejo que el agua tibia tocara sus pies.

\- Poseidón debe estar de buenas hoy… - pensó.

Una figura masculina entre las sombras sonreía viéndola desde lo alto del edificio principal.

\- Si es bonita, pero no es mi tipo – dijo Julián – Más bien seria perfecta para Isaac… jajaja. No… pensándolo bien… esta chica es demasiado agresiva igual que él y tendrían demasiado sexo rudo… podría despertar envidia entre los otros… igual seria perfecta para Kanon…. Nahh ese estaría bien con cualquiera, menos con Thetis. Menos mal que la chiquilla acepto irse a terminar sus estudios fuera. Una preocupación menos…

Una Idea cruzo por su cabeza y una sonrisa adorno su rostro.

\- Se me ocurre, que si tengo que estar aquí hasta que a mi hermano Zeus se le dé la gana de quitarme el estúpido brazalete… entre trabajo y trabajo también puedo divertirme… y Minos ha estado fastidiándome mucho últimamente y necesita que alguien le baje los humos… Además prefiero que el este aquí, en lugar del sádico de Aiacos o al putano de Radamanthys. Me echarían a perder el negocio. Podre matar dos pájaros de un tiro… Mejor que sean tres! Athena también podría ser fastidiada en el juego!

Marco su celular hizo varias llamadas, dejo varios recados y al final marco el número de su discado rápido.

\- Sorrento! Necesito que mandes un telegrama, recado, llamada, lo que sea… a Athena. Dile que quiero que Kanon venga aquí y me entregue personalmente la Surplice de Dragón del Mar. Llevo dos años pidiéndoselo y se está haciendo tonta, pero si no me lo entrega… comenzara a tener noticias mías a través del periódico y la televisión. Recálcale que no quiero otra cosa que la Surplice que me corresponde por derecho y que venga Kanon personalmente a entregármela. Sin pleitos, sin planes ocultos y en menos de una semana. Me llamas cuando tenga tu respuesta.

(Bla bla bla….. del otro lado de la línea)

\- Si te contesta y te pregunta dile que intento encontrar a su substituto y Zeus me lo está exigiendo. Y que vaya a preguntarle a su adorado papi si quiere que de eso me encargo yo.

(Bla bla bla….. del otro lado de la línea)

\- No, no necesito que tu vengas! Necesito que por una vez en tu jodida vida dejes de darme órdenes y consejos y hagas lo que te digo sin chistar.

Colgó antes que Sorrento comenzara a darle el sermón de siempre y vio como Shaina comenzaba su regreso a su habitación. Su plan para divertirse a las costillas de esos dos tendría que comenzar ese mismo día!

Shaina llego totalmente relajada a su habitación. Hacia cuanto no se sentía así? Ni cuando hacía lo mismo en la playa cercana al santuario se sentía tan bien. Seria porque allá sus preocupaciones eran demasiadas, porque se sentía observada todos el tiempo o simplemente porque aquí nadie la conocía y no tenía que hacerse la dura todo el tiempo? En cualquier caso eso era una misión (aunque su cabeza comenzaba a pensar que la habían enviado con la pura excusa a rehabilitación, ya que no había visto a nadie conocido aun como le había dicho Shion. Bueno… tampoco era que se hubiera mezclado lo suficiente estando dormida la mitad del tiempo dormida).

Volvió a entrar a su habitación y ya la tenue luz del amanecer comenzaba a filtrarse por los ventanales. En ese lugar no había televisión, pero si una guía del tamaño de la sección amarilla con información detallada.

Decidió dejarla para otra ocasión. Se metió a bañar y cuando salió ya completamente renovada, por el rabillo del ojo vio que la tarde anterior había botado sus compras y seguían en el suelo.

\- Mejor pongo todo en su lugar antes de que se arruguen más – dijo recogiendo las bolsas.

La primera bolsa tenía la caja vacía de los flip flops que traía puestas esa mañana y la caja de las sandalias, las cuales acomodo con cuidado en el closet. La segunda bolsa traía únicamente la caja de las zapatillas las cuales también acomodo. La tercera bolsa traía los jeans y la blusa que traía puesta ayer antes de entrar de compras.

\- Puja! Esto va directo al bote de la lavandería – Dijo arrojando ambas prendas a este mismo donde ya estaba la ropa que había usado el día anterior. – Debo encontrar donde lavarlas…

La cuarta bolsa traía su mini short, el pantalón de manta, la playera roja y la blusa azul turquesa. Los colgó y doblo minuciosamente hasta quedar satisfecha. Y después se dio cuenta que faltaban de desempacar otras dos bolsas.

\- Mmm… no recuerdo haber comprado nada más… - dijo recogiendo las bolsas con cuidado y vaciándolas en la cama.

Había diez prendas en total que ella nunca había visto.

Dos de ellas correspondían a un bikini blanco de corte en v al frente en la parte inferior y pierna francesa mientras que el top era una tira horizontal con un anillo en el medio desde donde salían unos finos tirantes.

\- Esto no lo compre yo… Se habrán equivocado con las bolsas?

Siguió revisando y vio que había dos conjuntos de ropa interior, uno blanco y uno negro. Ambos estaban recubiertos con el encaje más fino que ella hubiera tenido en sus manos nunca, tenían el sistema push up en el Bra y se diferenciaban en que el blanco era bikini y el negro era una tanga. Eran preciosos y definitivamente harían que cualquier mujer se sintiera como una diosa con ellos puestos, pero de nuevo, ella no los había comprado. Vio que el conjunto negro traía un juego de liguero y unas medias, y aunque ella había visto estas prenda en las revistas que le compraba a Marín, en su vida no se le hacían nada prácticas, por lo que seguramente pertenecían a alguna chica que había estado comprando al mismo tiempo que ella.

La ultima prenda era un vestido rojo de licra pegada al cuerpo que le llegaría fácilmente a los tobillos con tirantes de espagueti y dos aberturas para las piernas que llegaban a la mitad del muslo.

\- Vamos! Que mujer se pondría esto? Mejor que vayan encueradas! – dijo al tiempo que doblaba todo y lo ponía en una de las bolsas. Iría a regresarlo a la boutique en cuanto abrieran.

Busco en la guía los horarios. La boutique la abrían hasta las nueve y apenas eran las seis y media.

Checo los horarios del restaurante. Abrían a las ocho. Que podía hacer mientras para matar ese tiempo?

Siguió ojeando y vio que ese día las actividades deportivas comenzaban a las siete con clases de tenis para principiantes. Nunca lo había intentado… Porque no hacerlo ahora?

 **8.30 am**

Shaina estaba parada afuera de la boutique con las bolsas que iba a regresar. Estaba exhausta de su primera clase de tenis. Había hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumano después de haber lanzado las pelotas al infinito más de cinco veces para controlar su fuerza a un nivel más… normal y no estaba acostumbrada a controlar su fuerza. Esto le costó más trabajo que si hubiera hecho su ejercicio normal con las chicas en el santuario. Su instructor, otro chico rubio que se parecía mucho a Vehu y Jeli le había tenido mucha paciencia y le hablaba en un lenguaje que ella entendía, pero aun así era difícil de hacer para alguien como ella.

Ahora lo único que quería era desayunar algo. Hacer ejercicio exhaustivo con el estómago vacío era algo que nunca hacía.

\- Buenos días! Estas esperando que abran para seguir comprando Shaina? – Dijo una voz que ella hacía más de dos años no escuchaba.

Se dio vuelta lentamente y vio a Julián Solo parado altivamente detrás de ella. Tuvo que inhalar profundamente para que su mente hiciera a un lado todo el dolor que él le había infringido aquella vez que la ataco una y otra y otra vez.

\- Yo… yo… - diantres! Ya se había topado con uno de los que Shion le había dicho y ella no podía mantener una conversación normal? – Perdón. Buenos días. Yo estaba a punto de entrar a desayunar así que si me disculpa…

\- Perfecto! Yo tampoco he desayunado – dijo Poseidón con una sonrisa inocente – Que te parece si me acompañas a mi oficina a un desayuno privado.

Shaina volteo para todos lados buscando una escapatoria. No estaba lista para enfrentarlo como una persona civilizada.

\- Es que… - Vehu y Jeli llegaron corriendo y se pararon a unos metros de ella como siempre. Ella no era tonta. Ya había visto que la seguían a todos lados y se preguntaba porque – Solo si ellos me acompañan. – dijo señalándolos a ellos.

Poseidón rio con ganas

\- Eres muy lista, verdad? No me tengas miedo. No te voy a hacer nada. Tus amiguitos pueden venir desde luego. – dijo haciéndole señales para que lo siguieran.

Subieron por un elevador hasta el tercer piso del edificio central, donde un comedor estilo minimalista ya tenía suficientes fuentes de comida para que todos comieran y se encontraba dentro del balcón de 180 grados de ventanales con vista al mar. Si alguien quería admirar el mar, ese era el lugar perfecto. Jeli y Vehu se sentaron al final del otro lado de la mesa, mas no tocaron la comida. Shaina y Poseidón se quedaron viendo hacia el mar.

\- Won! Es… precioso

\- Sí que lo es… - contesto orgulloso Poseidón – Comemos?

Shaina Asintió y ambos se sentaron.

\- De donde venias? – pregunto curioso Poseidón

\- De practicar tenis…

Poseidón alzo una ceja y miro los pies de Shaina por debajo de la mesa y sonriendo pregunto:

\- Con tacones?

\- No sabía que había una regla para no usar tacones al jugar tenis – dijo Shaina apenada. En realidad no lo sabía.

\- No existe ninguna pero la costumbre indica que debes usar tenis para evitar accidentes.

\- Pero a mí me pasan los accidentes con los tenis! – espeto – Pierdo el equilibrio sin los tacones y paso mucho tiempo en el suelo!

Poseidón se rio. Definitivamente iba a disfrutar el tiempo que ella estuviera ahí. Su ingenuidad e inocencia era refrescante para él. Le hizo una seña para que se sirviera y ella tomo alguna fruta y tostadas con mantequilla y miel.

\- Y dime Shaina… que cuenta el santuario?

\- Pues… sigue igual… nada cambia. – dijo viéndolo cautelosamente. No le iba a sacar más información de la que ella quisiera

\- Y Athena? Sigue conejeando con el Pegaso?

\- Conejeando?

\- Si bueno… ejem… sigue "enamorada" del caballero de Pegaso?

Shaina no contesto en el momento. Era una herida que aún no cerraba del todo.

\- No lo sé, no me meto en la vida privada de la diosa a la que sirvo – contesto mientras veía y comía su desayuno

\- O sea que aun te duele?

\- Que cosa?

\- Todos sabemos que… - carajos tampoco la quiero molestar solo quiero hacer platica! - Olvídalo. Mejor dime que tal la pasa el traidor de Kanon con su nueva armadura.

Shaina volteo a verlo.

\- Supongo que usted le enseno todo lo que sabe…

\- Te equivocas. Él fue el que me enseno la mayor parte de lo que yo sé y por eso su traición me dolió más de lo que ustedes se imaginan – rugió Poseidón

Shaina bajo el tono de su voz

\- Me refería a su incapacidad de tener relaciones con el sexo opuesto por más de una noche señor.

Poseidón volteo a verla y vio que en efecto ella hablaba de eso.

\- Ah bien! Eso… No. Él no era así. De hecho en un principio creí escogería a Thetis como su pareja. Ella le tenía un afecto muy particular pero cuando él se fue y se olvidó de ella, prefirió irse a Paris a terminar sus estudios y el, bueno, que puedes esperar si encontró el compinche perfecto en el caballero de escorpión.

\- Si… Los dos son tal para cual… - dijo Shaina en un tono de voz que no pasó desapercibido para el dios.

\- Y tú? Alguien especial en tu vida?

\- A que se refiere?

\- Algún novio, pretendiente, amigo con derechos?

\- Yo no tengo tiempo para esas tonterías – contesto Shaina altivamente – Cumplo con mis deberes tan cabalmente como me lo indican. Es todo lo que importa.

\- Y porque estás aquí? – pregunto intrigado Poseidón – No se supone que si eres tan indispensable sería impensable que te dieran vacaciones?

Shaina se sonrojo. Ella nunca había dicho que era indispensable.

\- Me gane a pulso el viaje. Es todo lo que diré al respecto. – dijo con voz seca.

Poseidón sonrió y la dejo terminar el desayuno.

\- Y que traes en esas bolsas?

\- Son cosas que me fueron entregadas por error ayer y las voy a devolver – dijo Shaina agradecida de que fuera un tema menos escabroso.

\- Puedo ver? – pregunto

\- Claro. Es su boutique no?

Poseidón se levantó y abrió las bolsa y sonrió. Ese Minos no perdía el tiempo, pero le iba a echar a perder el jueguito.

\- Dime Shaina, de casualidad uno de mis huéspedes varones, joven, cabello blanco y bastante atrevido no estaba en la boutique cuando tú estabas comprando?

\- Sí. Minos estaba ahí. Así lo conocí. – dijo Shaina sorprendida de que lo hubiera adivinado

\- Entonces ni te molestes. Estas prendas las compro el para ti antes de que supiera quien eras. – dijo Poseidón divertido.

\- Qué? Maldito hijo de (arrrrrrrgjhhhhhhh)

\- Jajaja ya te habías tardado Shaina…

\- Ese imbécil (arrggghh) me saca de mis casillas desde que lo conocí – dijo enojada – Pero le voy a (arrrghhhh). Como diantres me quito esta ching (aaaaaargjhhhhhh).

Poseidón estaba muerto de risa. 4 buz del brazalete en menos de un minuto? Esto iba a estar bueno.

\- Déjame ver el brazalete – Dijo tomándole el brazo – No te preocupes. Es un brazalete renovable de 3 días. No estás tan mal.

\- De verdad? O sea que me lo puedo quitar en 3 días? – pregunto con voz esperanzada

\- Sí y No. Solito se va a caer si soportas 3 días seguidos y sin interrupciones de cero malas palabras y cero enojo. Si llegaras a romper esta simple regla, el tiempo vuelve a empezar de cero.

\- Pero entonces como podre desquitarme del maniaco ese! – pregunto desolada – Es un impertinente, metiche, pervertido…

\- Todo eso y mucho más, pero te puedo ayudar a desquitarte de otra manera más sutil si tú me dejas…

\- Y porque querrías tu ayudarme?- pregunto suspicazmente

\- Digamos que quiero hacer una reivindicación contigo ensenandote muchas nuevas armas, darte la oportunidad de demostrar algo a ti y al mundo , y molestar a Minos en el proceso… me dejaras?

 **9 pm**

 **Restaurante del Hotel**

Minos esperaba impaciente la llegada de su companera de cena. No habia coincidido con ella en todo el dia y la tarde. Cuando habia preguntado por ella, nadie le sabia dar razones. Sabia que no podría haberse ido porque el avión que llegaba a esa isla en particular solo llegaba una vez a la semana. Afortunadamente habia podido enviarle un mensaje a su habitación invitándola a acompañarlo como su pareja a la cena de gala por motivo de la navidad, y ella habia mandado de respuesta un simple _"9pm misma mesa"_ lo cual termino por emocionarlo mas de lo que es hubiera querido.

Miro su rolex "Hell Special Edition" por undécima vez en cinco minutos y cuando estaba a punto de hablarle a alguien para que fuera a ver porque tardaba tanto, una visión de rojo apareció en la puerta. Varios brazaletes de lujuria comenzaron a sonar como locos por todo el restaurante. La figura femenina perfectamente proporcionada lucia un vestido entalladísimo marcando cada una de sus espectaculares curvas. Caminaba con elegancia y calmadamente en unos estiletos rojos. Alcanzaba a verse por la abertura un liguero sosteniendo unas medias negras que subían por sus esbeltas piernas hasta la mitad de su muslo. La chica tenia el cabello perfectamente planchado y acomodado en capas enmarcando su hermoso rostro que habia sido maquillado de la forma mas sencilla posible con sus ojos esmeraldas rematados con unas espesas pestanas obscurecidas con rímel y gloss rojo diamantado, dándole ese toque de inocencia que necesitaba para volverlos locos a todos. Por (casi) orden de Poseidon, habia dejado los lentes obscuros en su habitación y lo único que delataba su nerviosismo era su microbolso (regalo de poseidon) donde tenia su llave y su gloss siendo estrujado por sus manos.

Llego a la mesa de Minos donde sonrio de puro placer al verle la cara.

\- Sha… Sha… Shaina? – alcanzo a tartamudear mientras su brazalete comenzó a darle toques como loco haciendo que Shaina riera divertida y Vehu y Jely comenzaran a darse de topes en la pared detrás de ella. Iban a tener que trabajar muchas muchas horas extras después de esto.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 9**

 **25 de diciembre 7 pm**

 **Santuario de Athena, Salón Principal**

Shion estaba tratando de concentrarse en sus asuntos cuando poco a poco comenzó a desesperarse por el escándalo y la música que escuchaba proveniente del salón principal. Música de Slang y Heavy Metal? Que paso con la música Clásica y relajante que Saori siempre tenía puesta? Se suponía que debía ser solo una comida amistosa con sus caballeros de plata y bronce. Los dorados eran lo suficientemente listos (o estaban los suficientemente crudos) para no asistir a una celebración tan cursi. Saori no los había convocado porque al menos tres de ellos tenían que comenzar a preparar sus maletas para irse en unos días y además quería, en sus propias palabras, estar con "los más jóvenes".

Decidió ir dar un simple vistazo, pedir que le bajara un poco el volumen a la música y ver qué era lo que estaba pasando. Abrió la puerta y casi se desmaya al ver la siguiente escena:

Shun en pleno faje de cartoncito de cerveza con Junet detrás de una columna; Gechi y Ban haciendo luchitas de brazos en una esquina con Algethi y Aracne animándolo; Shiryu y Hyoga haciendo concurso de a ver quién orina la pared más alto; Moses, Asterion, y Babel jugando canicas (en canicas) en las macetas de la terraza; Misty haciéndole striptease a Algol arriba de la mesa; Orphee tocando canciones de Shakira en un rincón mientras Shiva las cantaba; Sirius, Ptolemy, Capella y Dante agarraron una de la mesa de "Ponche Pong" (versión con ponche de frutas del Beer Pong); Marín y Geist aparentemente en sus cabales, intentaban poner orden en una pelea entre Ikki y Nachi quienes alegaban ser los más poderosos del universo y Jamian, Dio y Ágora completamente desmayados con un vaso de ponche de uva en las manos. Pero lo más escandaloso era la misma Saori Kido tomando ponche del ombligo de Seiya que presumía sus calzones de Spider-Man y se dejaba hacer lo que ella quería.

Jabu e Ichi pasaron corriendo junto al Patriarca para poner orden. Parece que alguien les había dado el pitazo de como se había puesto la fiesta y como responsables de la seguridad del santuario habían traído a varios guardias a quienes dejaron afuera afortunadamente, para ir a ver la situación primero. Antes de que a Shion le diera un aneurisma cerebral del puro coraje, Ichi separo a Nachi de Ikki y se lo entrego a dos guardias con la instrucción de que lo llevaran a su habitación.

\- A Ikki me lo pones en el calabozo #2 junto con Shun, Seiya, Shiryu y Hyoga – ordeno Shion a Jabu con un tono tan serio que enseguida comenzó a obedecerlo.

Esto dejo a Marín y a Geist libres para separar a Saori con muchos trabajos del estómago de Seiya y llevarla a sus aposentos, dejando a Shion más tranquilo. Gracias a Zeus que no habían cámaras fotográficas alrededor.

Uno a uno los fueron sacando mientras que el Patriarca hacia su investigación. No había botellas de alcohol en ningún lado, tampoco había cerveza, ni rastros de ninguna droga. Lo único que había para comer eran sándwiches de sobrinas de pavo y ponche de frutas, de uva y limonada. Probo los sándwiches. No había nada de malo en ellos. Después probo la limonada. Demasiada Acida y dulce pero no percibió nada distinto. El ponche de frutas tipo clericot estaba delicioso. Había sido elaborado sin nada artificial a excepción del edulcorante artificial que le habían puesto ya que el azúcar engordaba según Saori. Había un pequeño rastro de un sabor extraño pero no sintió el sabor a alcohol tampoco. El agua de uva era principalmente para gozo de los de bronce y era vil Kool-Aid un poco amargo para su gusto.

\- Que extraño. Hubiera jurado que el comportamiento de todos aquí había sido culpa del alcohol, pero no veo como… - Caminando hacia las casas doradas para filosofar al respecto – Ay Shaina como te extraño! Contigo aquí esto jamás habría sucedido!

 **En la casa de Aries**

Afrodita, Aioros, Aioria, Aldebarán, Dohko y Mu están haciendo su propia celebración. La noche anterior habían ido como buenos caballeros a dormir a la hora que se había terminado la cena y dado que Mu no pudo estar presente, lo fueron a visitar al día siguiente.

Los seis estaban enfrascados en la plática de Dohko que les estaba relatando sus ideas y planes para irse a China en los próximos 7 días cuando Mu los interrumpió:

\- Algo paso allá arriba – dijo – Shion viene para acá.

Los seis se pusieron de pie. No estaban haciendo nada malo, pero no era normal que Shion se dedicara a bajar las casas.

No pasaron ni treinta segundos cuando Shion toco a la puerta.

Mu se apresuró a abrírsela.

\- Maestro que sorpresa!. Pase por favor.

Shion no dijo nada y paso. Los seis lo miraron sorprendidos. Shion paso la mirada por todos y cada uno de los caballeros dorados.

\- Pasa algo maestro? Podemos ayudarle? – volvió a preguntar Mu. Podía sentir que algo no estaba bien.

Finalmente Shion hablo a regañadientes.

\- Solo estoy dando un paseo e inspeccionando las casas doradas. Que pasen buenas noches.

Salió y comenzó su ascenso. Todos los dorados a excepción de Milo estaban en sus casas. Habría entrado alguien extraño a alterar la fiesta de Saori?

\- Carajo! Marín esta allá arriba! – Dijo Aioria mientras corría escaleras arriba solo por si las dudas.

Ninguno de los otros cinco se movió más que para regresar a sus asientos.

\- Para que molestarnos, si hay alguna novedad, mi hermano vendrá a decirnos – Dijo Aioros alentando a los otros a continuar la conversación donde se habían quedado.

 **Calabozo # 1**

\- Apúrate a pasar las fotos antes de que el guardia regrese! – Le dijo Milo a Kanon quien por medio de bluetooth le estaba pasando las fotos que había tomado escondido con su iPhone, de las locuras que todos estaban haciendo en el reventón de Saori. Ya que aún no había telecomunicaciones, tenían que usar ese medio.

\- Hubieras estado ahí y hubieras mojado tus pantalones de risa amigo… - dijo Kanon susurrando. – …Tu travesura de hacer las aguas locas con el tequila chafa que nos dio este año estuvo genial!

\- Nuestra travesura, amigo. Yo estuve aquí todo el tiempo Jajaja y eso les pasa por intentar envenenarme con esa porquería. – dijo Milo haciéndole una señal para que se callara –Apúrate y vete. Hay demasiado alboroto. Luego platicamos.

\- Listo! – susurro Kanon regresándole el iPhone – Me voy antes de que me cache el guardia. Diviértete con las fotos y los videos.

Rápidamente desapareció de ahí regresando a la casa de Géminis justo antes de que Shion pasara por ahí de regreso a sus aposentos.

 **25 de diciembre 9 am**

 **Isla Columbus Isle**

 **Cuarto de Shaina**

Vahu y Jely se despertaron dentro del cuarto de Shaina tapados con la colcha de la cama de ella mientras escucharon ruido de la regadera cerrándose. Se levantaron apenados y sorprendidos. La puerta del baño se abrió y Shaina salió envuelta con una toalla en el cabello y la bata cortesía del hotel.

\- Ya se levantaron dormilones? – Dijo sonriendo mientras ellos se levantaban de un salto.

\- Mil disculpas… yo no recuerdo haber entrado – dijo Vahu volteándose para no verla en bata

\- Ni yo – dijo Jely haciendo lo mismo.

\- Me despertaron a las seis de la mañana los cabezazos que estaban dando en la puerta de mi habitación porque se quedaron dormidos afuera de ella, así que los metí y los tape – dijo Shaina tranquilamente mientras se colocaba su bikini regalo de Minos y colocándose su micro short y la playera roja. Ya que había sido un regalo de Minos según Poseidón, porque no utilizarlo? Así ahorraba esa compra – Porque no se fueron a dormir a sus habitaciones?

Vahu y Jely se voltearon a ver entre ellos.

\- Es que si no, no podríamos cumplir cabalmente con nuestro deber – dijo Jely omitiéndole el hecho de que más de tres quisieron irrumpir en su habitación después de que ella se hubiera quedado dormida.

Shaina hizo su cama y se sentó mientras se cepillaba el cabello.

\- A ver, ya pueden voltear. – les dijo – Quiero que me vean a los ojos y me digan exactamente cuál es su deber aquí. Porque me siguen todo el tiempo? Y no quiero mentiras!

Ambos voltearon un poco avergonzados y hablaron lo más rápidamente posible para que a Shaina le costara un poco seguirles el juego.

\- Somos tus ángeles de la guarda… - dijo Vehu

\- Especialmente designados para cuidarte– dijo Jely

\- Nuestro deber es conservar tu virtud intacta tal y como llegaste…

\- Trabajamos directamente bajo órdenes directas de Zeus…

\- Y de Hera desde luego…

\- Que son los dueños del Hotel…

\- Y alejarte de todos los que tienen el brazalete de la lujuria…

\- Como el señor Minos…

\- Pero él no va a intentar nada contigo…

\- Al menos ha prometido intentar no hacerlo…

\- Entonces creemos que con él estas a salvo…

\- Bueno más o menos…

\- Pero anoche no nada más era el con quien estabas en peligro…

\- Sino todos los que te vieron y bailaron contigo…

\- No pudimos despegarnos de ti en toda la noche…

\- E intentamos que los más peligrosos no se te acercaran…

\- Aunque algunos de ellos fueron muy insistentes…

\- Pero nos ayudó mucho el señor Fes…

\- Y también el señor Poseidón…

\- Y nuestros jefes llegaran pronto por nuestros reportes…

\- Y no queremos que nos bajen de nivel…

\- Prométanos que no volverá a vestirse así mientras este en el hotel – rogo Jely

\- Nosotros también necesitamos descansar – suplico Vehu

\- Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii? – dijeron a coro poniendo ojitos de querubín.

Shaina comenzó a reír divertida. No esperaba haber causado tanto revuelo aunque reconocía para sí misma que por primera vez en mucho tiempo se había sentido como una mujer normal y no simplemente un caballero femenino.

\- Chiquillos locos. Cuantas chicas han cuidado hasta ahora? – pregunto curiosa

\- Desde que abrió el hotel?...

\- Chicas inocentes como tú?...

\- Aja

Ambos se voltearon a ver

\- Eres la primera – dijeron a coro

\- Qué? – pregunto Shaina sorprendida – Pues qué clase de gente viene aquí?

\- Por eso mismo eres muy importante para todos nosotros…

\- Y también para el señor Poseidón…

\- Muchos rompieron su tiempo del brazalete de 7 y 15 días por tu culpa…

\- Así que deberán quedarse más tiempo…

\- Porque su tiempo se reseteo…

\- Y eso le hará ganar mucho dinero al hotel…

\- Entiendo – dijo Shaina intentando seguir el hilo de los pensamientos de esos dos

\- Aunque sospechamos que quiere molestar al señor Minos particularmente…

\- Y por eso te ayudo con tu transformación…

\- Pero Minos que tiene que ver? – volvió a preguntar curiosa

\- La señorita Pandora no lo quiere ver hasta que ella se haya ido en unos meses…

\- Ira a estudiar a Europa…

\- Y los dejara a ellos a cargo…

\- Solo hasta que tenga vacaciones…

\- Pandora? La hermana de Hades? – Casi grito Shaina

\- Sí. Ella fue la que obligo al señor Minos aquí…

\- Minos es un… espectro? – Pregunto espantada

\- Oh no, claro que no!...

\- Fiuuuu Que alivio – dijo suspirando

\- Es uno de los tres Jueces del Infierno…

\- Queeeeeeeee? – Esta vez sí grito Shaina – Pero si no se ve tan malo…!

\- Él es el más poderoso de los tres…

\- O al menos eso dicen…

\- No conocemos aun a los otros dos…

\- Y es el que tiene más dinero…

\- Y definitivamente el más amable según quienes los conocen a los tres…

\- Aunque es también el más pervertido…

\- Por eso el señor Poseidón lo prefiere tener aquí…

\- Además de que dice que le da categoría al hotel….

\- Saben que chiquillos chismosos? - Dijo Shaina cansada de tanta palabrería y levantándose de la cama

\- Qué? – dijeron al unísono

\- Ya no me digan nada. Me recuerdan a cierto chamaco tapón de alberca en donde vivo, al que no le para la boca y en este momento necesito un poco de paz para digerir todo lo que me están diciendo.

\- No estas enojada con nosotros verdad?

Shaina se puso sus lentes. Claro que estaba enojada, pero no con ellos sino con ella misma por no haber podido reconocer al famoso Minos de Grifos. Qué vergüenza que tuvo que saberlo por dos chiquillo. Entonces él era el segundo al que tenía que vigilar.

\- No. Ustedes hacen su trabajo y yo hago el mío. Vayamos a asolearnos un rato y después a almorzar – les dijo tomando una botella de agua, un bloqueador en spray, una revista que había tomado del Spa el día anterior y su toalla de playa.

Los tres salieron por el balcón hacia la playa.

Anduvieron caminando unos 100 metros sobre la orilla cuando Shaina dijo:

\- Aquí está bien.

Aventó su toalla, se quitó su short y su playera, se puso sus lentes y se puso a disfrutar del sonido de las olas con los ojos cerrados.

Estaban lo suficientemente alejados de los demás huéspedes como para tener una tarde tranquila. Después de todo el traqueteo al que había sido sometida el día anterior entre el spa, el estilista, el manicurista, las lecciones de etiqueta y compras de último momento, todo por cortesía de Poseidón y después 5 horas continuas de tortura psicológica tratando de comportarse como una señorita normal, lo único que quería era descansar y no saber nada de nadie. Obviamente sus guardianes para no molestarla se pusieron a jugar con la arena a unos metros de ella, y de vez en cuando ella abría los ojos y vigilaba que aun estuvieran ahí.

\- Carambas! Ahora quien está cuidando a quién? – se preguntó. (Nótese que ya no usaba una palabra altisonante)

Era tiempo de darse la vuelta para asolearse también la espalda, pero una sombra bastante grande se paró justo enfrente tapándole el sol.

\- Buenos días Señorita Ophiuco

Shaina abrió los ojos. Reconoció al hombre. Había bailado con él la noche anterior. Un hombre bastante alto y musculoso. Cabello rojo natural y barba de candado. Había notado que tenía una pequeña dificultad al caminar y bailar, pero no le quitaba en nada su atractivo. No podía decirse que era guapo tampoco, pero era todo un caballero y no había tenido esa mirada lujuriosa al verla, sino una mirada tierna y paternalista. Había guardado su distancia antes y después de bailar con ella y de hecho había disfrutado particularmente su conversación. Vio que no traía brazalete y eso le intrigo.

\- Buenos días Señor… - La verdad a pesar de todo no podía recordar si le habían dicho su nombre la noche anterior o no.

\- Fes para usted Señorita. – dijo – No tuve oportunidad de darle mi nombre anoche entre todos sus admiradores

\- Me está concediendo demasiado crédito señor – dijo con sinceridad – simplemente la atención se debió a que era la única loca que se atrevió a vestir de rojo en todo el restaurante.

Eso era verdad. Todas las mujeres habían vestido de negro o de blanco. Nadie le había informado que esa noche el código de vestir era de esos colores, pero obviamente Poseidón lo sabía y no se lo había dicho precisamente para darle una entrada más dramática.

\- No creo que verdaderamente le esté echando la culpa a su vestido Señorita.

\- No me diga señorita… dígame Shaina como todos

\- Y tú no me digas señor y dime Fes como todos – dijo el hombre sonriendo – Me puedo sentar?

\- Supongo que la playa es de todos – dijo Shaina en su actitud normal

\- Lo es, pero no quisiera interrumpir lo que sea que está haciendo e imponerle mi presencia – dijo el Fes con un tono triste, como si eso le sucediera todos los días y se lo echaran en cara.

Shaina termino por sentarse en la arena. Haciéndole una seña a Fes para que hiciera lo mismo.

\- Agradezco que me tape el sol tan bien – dijo bromeando – pero no creo que sea tan cómodo

\- Jajaja cierto. A veces olvido lo grande y feo que soy. – dijo en el mismo tono triste.

Lanzo un silbido y rápidamente Vahu y Jely les consiguieron dos sillas de playa y una sombrilla.

\- Impresionante – dijo Shaina – Yo no logro hacer que me dejen en paz y tú ya los tienes entrenados como perritos.

\- Jajaja buena descripción. – rio Fes – Creo que si fueran perritos, serían unos French Poodle

\- Más bien yo creo que serían pastores ingleses

\- No, tal vez los estas confundiendo con Minos

\- Jajajaja que malo eres Fes. – dijo Shaina riendo de buena gana. Era muy fácil hablar con él. No tenía que estar fingiendo. – Y dime Fes, como es que tú no tienes un brazalete? – Dijo Shaina mostrándole el suyo – Acaso lograste quitártelo?

Fes la volteo a ver y no pudo dejar de sonreír.

\- No todos los que estamos aquí tienen brazalete. Esto es un hotel no un reclusorio.

\- Pero… hasta Poseidón tiene uno!

\- Si, el de la soberbia. Se lo coloco el mismo Zeus cuando lo acepto como socio. Sera imposible para Poseidón quitárselo. Tiene uno de 7 días y el brazalete se ha reseteado diariamente el último año.

\- Tanto así? Espera, espera… Ira, Lujuria, Soberbia… Acaso hay uno diferente para cada pecado capital?

\- Muy Lista! Sí. Hay uno para la Pereza, Ira, Gula, Lujuria, Soberbia, Avaricia, y Envidia. – dijo Fes. Funcionan bien verdad? Yo los diseñé – dijo orgulloso

Shaina se le quedo viendo

\- De verdad? Debes ser muy inteligente para haber creado algo así. Mu también es un artesano y hace muy bellos trabajos – dijo orgullosa de su amigo

\- Lo sé. Shion está muy orgulloso de el también.

Shaina abrió los ojos muy grandes

\- Conoces a Shion?

\- Desde hace mucho tiempo. Me alegra que haya sido promovido a Patriarca. Ya era hora.

\- Creo que sabes demasiado de todo eso.

\- Tengo que. Es parte de mi trabajo. – Contesto Fes – Sé que él también te mando aquí y me alegro mucho. Por fin tenemos a alguien normal entre tanto loco

Shaina se sonrojo

\- Pues normal, normal lo que se dice normal, no creo. Pero lo estoy intentando. Poseidón me esta ensenando algunas cosas…

\- No dejes que te cambien por dentro Shaina. Puedes cambiar por fuera, pero si cambias por dentro, estarás arruinada para siempre.

\- De nada me ha servido ser como soy si lo único que puedo inspirar es miedo, terror y en algunos casos, solo lastima. – dijo con un tono triste de repente – de vez en cuando respeto, pero no de las personas que importan.

\- Creo que necesitas unas buenas cachetadas guajoloteras – bromeo Fes – y te recomiendo que ni te enojes o vas a resetear tu brazalete y vas por buen camino. Yo para que veas si he inspirado miedo, terror y lastima. Nadie nunca me amo de verdad, ni siquiera mi madre.

Shaina lo miro con respeto

\- Al menos tú la conociste… yo ni siquiera tengo ese recuerdo.

\- Quisiera no haberme enterado nunca. Me abandono cuando era un bebe por feo.

Shaina se quitó sus lentes y lo examino detenidamente sin parecer imprudente.

\- Van varias veces que dices que eres feo pero sigo sin verlo. – dijo sinceramente – Quieres ver hombres feos? Ven al santuario y mira a varios de los que están ahí jajaja feos por dentro y por fuera

\- Y alguno de ellos te quita el sueño? – pregunto curioso

\- No estoy hecha para amar – dijo mientras jugaba con sus pies en la arena – Ya te dije que nadie me ha amado nunca y no parece que eso vaya a cambiar a corto plazo.

\- Por eso aceptaste la proposición de Poseidón?

\- Tal vez… Mi teoría es que no soy una mujer lo suficientemente atractiva y por eso necesito aprender uno que otro truco. Además, le prometí a un amigo que le ayudaría a aprender a abordar a las chicas y esos trucos me ayudaran a parecerme más a una. – dijo sin ningún dejo de rencor – y tú?

\- Yo tengo una esposa que amo con locura pero no me ama a mí y me engaña con todos, un suegro que no me quiere, una madre que me odia, no tengo hijos… tu sabes… lo normal en alguien como yo.

\- Vaya! Prometo no volverme a quejar. Pero te diré algo. Si no estuvieras casado y me pidieras una cita… Yo si saldría contigo.

Los ojos de Fes se iluminaron

\- De verdad? O lo dices solo por lastima?

\- Para nada. Tienes unos ojos sinceros, una musculatura que me da envidia, eres amable y cortés, educado, amas a tu mujer con locura y por lo que veo muy inteligente y trabajador. Que más podría pedir una chica como yo?

Fes sonrió y se levantó.

\- Gracias Shaina. Me has levantado el ánimo. Espero poder seguir platicando contigo en otra ocasión.

\- Cuando gustes Fes. – dijo Shaina colocando sus lentes de nuevo – Al parecer no me puedo mover de aquí en algunos días.

Fes tomo su mano, se la beso y comenzó a caminar por donde vino.

Shaina lo miro alejarse y le chiflo a Vahu y Jely quienes llegaron corriendo.

\- Ya que no están haciendo nada, ayúdenme a aplicarme el bloqueador en la espalda – dijo tumbándose de espaldas para darle acceso a uno de ellos.

Vahu hizo ojitos de resignación mientras tragaba saliva y comenzó a esparcir el spray por su espalda muslos y piernas volteando a ver al cielo mientras lo hacía.

Jely se estaba burlando de la incomodidad de su compañero, así que Shaina le pregunto.

\- Y tú, dime,… Porque ahora si me dejaron platicar sola con el tal Fes – pregunto Shaina

\- Porque él es totalmente inofensivo, señorita. Fes, o más bien el señor Hefestos, es y le será siempre fiel a su esposa la diosa Afrodita.

Shaina vio a Jely por sobre sus lentes.

\- Ahora entiendo su historia y su mirada triste… debe ser difícil estar casado con la más grande put… (aaaaaarghhhhhh) Maldición! … Cuanto tiempo dure sin el buz? – le pregunto a Jely volteando a verlo molesta, quien a su vez miro su reloj y sonrió.

\- Aproximadamente… 12 horas, 10 minutos y 35 segundos, pero de ese tiempo, 7 estuvo dormida….


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 10**

 **26 de Diciembre 12 pm**

 **Santuario de Athena**

\- Mando llamarme Senor? – Pregunto Camus a Shion hincado en una rodilla en señal de respeto

\- Si Camus, levántate. Necesito tu ayuda en una situación muy delicada. – Le dijo Shion – Acompaname.

Llegaron a los aposentos de Shion donde habia 6 botellas plásticas con liquidos de 3 diferentes colores.

\- Tu eres un enólogo fabuloso verdad?

\- Oui. Puedo reconocer casi cualquier vino o licor en cualquier combinación – dijo Camus extrañado. – tengo un paladar privilegiado.

\- Tengo aquí una incognita que me gustaría me ayudaras a resolver. - dijo Shion abriendo una de las botellas y pasándosela a Camus para que hiciera su magia.

Camus lo tomo. A simple vista parecía una limonada.

Le dio un trago y casi enseguida lo escupio con desden.

\- Merde! Pero que caraj… perdón señor pero… que le pusieron a eso? Anticongelante? – dijo Camus tratando de limpiarse la lengua con la camisa.

Shion lo miro.

\- Entonces… esa bebida esta adulterada verdad? – pregunto

\- Pues si lo que querían era que fuera una simple limonada, si.

\- Prueba por favor las otras dos.

Camus lo miro con desconfianza y solo dio un pequeño sorbo, teniendo la misma reacción que con la limonada.

\- No probaba algo tan asqueroso desde …

\- Continua…

\- Desde… que asisti a una fiesta preuniversitaria por error señor… - Dijo cuidando sus palabras

\- Que es lo que contiene?

\- A la combinación se le llama Agua Loca. Realmente para un paladar normal, solo es un simple ponche, bebida saborizada o limonada en este caso. Se le pone la botella de alcohol mas barata que se encuentre y se mezcla. Debido a que en si no se siente el alcohol, las personas pueden beber litros y litros sin sentir ningun efecto, pero cuando se presentan, son desastrosos. Es como si tomara 3 litros de vodka sin reducir.

Shion se puso a ver las botellas.

\- Comprendo. Puedes averiguar que licor fue el que adultero estas bebidas?

\- Si, pero como hay cientos de posibilidades me va a llevar tiempo y yo tengo que salir de aquí en 5 dias. – dijo Camus

\- Hazlo tu prioridad. – ordeno Shion - Si no logras hacerlo en ese tiempo tendre que seguir investigando sin ti.

Camus tomo las seis botellas y asintió.

Se dirigio directo a los calabozos. Se escuchaban muchas voces llorando, gimiendo y vomitando.

Decidio investigar de donde salía todo eso y se dirigio al Calabozo #2.

Seiya estaba durmiendo la mona, roncando a todo lo que daba, Ikki se dolia de la cabeza y se quejaba como anima en pena mientras Hyoga hacia cubos de hielo para ponérsela en los chipotes de la pelea de la noche anterior y se la pasaba hablando de que no recordaba nada, Shyriu vomitaba en un cubo junto a el mientras consolaba a Shun quien lloraba como nina perdida en centro comercial por lo mal que se sentía.

Camus no sabia si llorar o reir, pero tuvo que ponerse en su papel.

\- Hyoga!

\- Maestro… Que esta haciendo aquí?

\- Que estas haciendo TU aquí! Que están haciendo ustedes cinco aquí! Mon Dieu! Que vergüenza Hyoga! Crystal y tu madre se retorcerán en sus tumbas!

Hyoga sin dejar sus cubos de hielo de la cabeza contesto apenado:

\- Maestro, le juro que no sabemos que sucedió. Ninguno de los cuatro recuerda nada y Seiya aun no despierta para preguntarle. Estabamos con Saori un momento y de repente amanecimos aqui.

\- Tomaron alguna bebida alcohólica?

\- No Maestro. Solo ponche y limonada.

\- Y porque terminaron en el calabozo?

\- No lo sabemos!

\- Supongo que nos enteraremos pronto Hyoga…

Camus salio de esa sección y dejo a los pobres chicos con la resaca.

Se dirigio al Calabozo #1

Escucho risas histéricas que salían de ahí y cuando le pregunto al guardia le dijo que ya llevaba un buen rato asi.

\- Milo…

Su amigo lo volteo a ver y volvió a reir, pidiéndole con la mano unos segundos para poder controlarse. Camus tamborileo un pie con desesperación.

\- Ya?

\- Que tienes amigo? Te convirtieron en paletita de limón sin azúcar? Porque esa cara?

\- Como carajos lo hiciste?

\- Que yo hice que cosa? De que me estas acusando ahora?

\- De alterar las bebidas de la fiesta de ayer…

\- Que pruebas tienes de que fui yo?

\- Eres el único que se atrevería a hacerlo… Ya viste en que estado dejaste a los muchachos?

\- Como jijos quieres que sepa como están si no he salido de esta prisión en 6 dias! – dijo Milo en un tono bastante convincente – Preguntale a mi guardia. No he dado un solo paso fuera de este lugar.

Camus miro al guardia. Cierto. Le tenía bastante miedo a sus jefes como para no haber reportado algo asi. Camus suspiro resignado.

\- Y de que te estabas riendo tan escandalosamente?

\- De uno de los chistes de Kanon.

\- Kanon estuvo aquí hoy?

\- No, no ha venido por aca. Me estoy riendo un chiste que hasta ahorita entendí.

\- Si como no… - dijo Camus algo molesto – Si descubro que fuiste tu quien trato de envenenarlos, ya no solo será Mu el que te rompa la cara.

\- Como quieras – dijo Milo recostándose en su catre y dándole la espalda – Pero yo no fui.

Camus tomo las botellas y se fue a su casa para ayudarle a Shion a resolver el misterio.

 **En el área de amazonas**

Marin y Geist tienen una conversación privada en el único lugar donde podían tenerla ya que nadie mas se atrevería a interrumpirlas: La Cabana de Shaina.

Tuvieron que hacer espacio entre cajas, bolsas y canastas de regalos que habia recibido por navidad para poder sentarse en algún lado.

\- Y ahora? Que sugieres que hagamos con Junet, Marin? – pregunto Geist

\- Por lo que vi, no llegaron tan lejos esos dos. Solo algunos manoseos y…

\- Marin! Por menos de eso Shaina la hubiera desterrado!

\- Ya lo se, ya lo se… - dijo Marin – Pero ella no esta aquí y no tiene porque saberlo…

\- Pero no estábamos solas! Jabu e Ichi tambien la vieron… el patriarca… todos los que estaban ahí! – Casi grito Geist – Que demonios le pasa a esa escuincla!

Marin estaba en una encrucijada. Si no la castigaba, sus alumnas podrían ver la debilidad en su grupo, pero castigarla bajo los estándares de Shaina era demasiado severo.

\- Ley del hielo?

\- Las ninas lo notarían y no podríamos explicárselo

\- Exponerla?

\- Eso terminaría con su reputación y la nuestra.

\- Carajo! Como es que eramos las únicas que no fuimos afectadas por esa locura?

\- Agradece eso. No hubiera podido vivir conmigo misma si hubiera hecho algo como lo de Junet. Por cierto… Ya se despertó?

\- No. Esta perdida. Sus alumnas están entrenando con las mias – dijo Geist

\- Y si la ponemos a hacer los quehaceres de todas las cabanas por un mes… crees que sea suficiente castigo? – pregunto Marin

\- Se me hace poco. Que tal esto. No hay días libres, ni salidas, ni visitas y aparte hace los quehaceres de todas por un mes…

\- Si… Si pregunta alguien, fue resuelto internamente. Las ninas no deberán saber…

\- Marin, y si Shaina regresa antes de que termine ese mes?

\- Que el cielo ayude a Junet, porque no creo que ni tu y yo unidas podamos ayudarla.

 **En los aposentos de Saori tres horas después**

\- Mmm… Oh si Seiya!... Asi!... No te detengas!... dame mas mi spiderman de bolsillo! Mas duro!... Asi… uyy que rico…

Tatsumi entro a la habitación justo cuando estaba lo mejor sonrojándose por lo que su querida amita decía y le coloco una compresa fría en la cabeza (aunque yo digo que debio habérsela puesto en otro lado), haciendo que Saori brincara por la sensación y se despertara de golpe.

\- Tatsumi! Que estas haciendo aquí? Crei que estabas de vacaciones! – dijo mientras trataba de incorporarse pero el dolor de cabeza, el mareo y las nauseas no la dejaron.

\- Descanse señorita. El maestro Shion me dio un permiso especial para estar aquí para atenderla – dijo – Me dijo que habia enfermado de repente y necesitaba de mi asistencia asi que vine corriendo. Como se siente?

\- Mi cabeza me va a estallar… Quiero vomitar…

\- Debio comer algo en mal estado. Sucede muy seguido durante las fiestas. – dijo

\- No… Me desmaye?

\- No creo. Solo ha despertado, pedido mucha agua y se ha vuelto a dormir. – dijo – Marin y Geist la trajeron caminando según me dijeron.

\- Menos mal… creo que atrape algún virus…

Tatsumi nada diplomático le dijo

\- Por sus síntomas y su aliento, mas bien creo que atrapo una borrachera

\- Estas loco! Yo nunca bebo alcohol!

\- Pues…

\- Fui la única que enfermo?

Tatsumi no dijo nada

\- Contestame!

\- En realidad todos deben estar igual por lo que Shion me comento.

\- Y Seiya y los demás?

\- En el calabozo a donde pertenecen

\- Que?

\- Shion los puso ahí hasta que estén en condiciones de interrogarlos.

\- Necesito hablar con Shion – Dijo con ademan de levantarse, pero todo le dio vueltas y volvió a caer sobre los almohadones – Tiene que dejarlos libres

\- No creo que pueda hablar con el por ahora – dijo Tatsumi – Tiene que dormir mas, y tomar muchos liquidos. Despues ya veremos si se puede levantar. Ademas no le recomiendo que vaya a verlo ahora. Decir que esta enojado es poco.

Saori lo miro y recapacito.

\- Esta bien, pero cierra las cortinas porque la luz me esta matando!

 **Isla Columbus Isle**

 **12 pm Restaurante del Hotel**

\- Muero de hambre! – dijo Shaina que venia de la playa con Vehu y Jely detrás – Puedo entrar con esta ropa o debo ir a cambiarme?

\- Es la hora del lunch…

\- No necesita cambiarse…

\- Ademas a esta hora es buffet...

\- No tiene que lidiar con camareros estorbosos y snob…

\- Ya, ya… ya entendí. Vamos pues! – les dijo.

Entraron y dejaron sus cosas en la silla de junto mientras ella escogia que es lo que queria.

Si, tenia hambre, pero tampoco queria comer algo muy pesado. No habia hecho ejercicio en seis días… seis! Manana tendría que buscar donde estaba el gimnasio o iba a perder forma. Tomo un poco de pasta al pesto, unas carnes frias con cuadritos de distintos quesos y un jugo de naranja natural con hielo para reponer azúcar.

Cuando llevo su plato a la mesa Minos ya estaba esperándola sentado en la silla frente a ella.

\- Buenas tardes Shaina

\- Hola Minos. Como le haces para encontrarme siempre?

\- Acaso te estas escondiendo de mi?

\- Ciertamente no me estoy escondiendo de nadie – dijo intentando ser lo suficientemente cortante como para que se fuera.

\- Vamos! Yo se que eres lo suficientemente bondadosa como para no correrme de tu mesa.

\- Primero, nadie que me conozca me diría bondadosa sino todo lo contrario y en segunda no es mi mesa, es del hotel y hasta el momento no te he corrido. – contesto Shaina

\- Que bueno, porque no pensaba irme.

\- Bien…

\- Pues bien…

\- Te han dicho que eres insufrible?

\- Y a ti?

\- Todo el tiempo

\- A mi tambien.

Shaina no pudo evitar reir. Ok. Ella era terca pero el estaba a su mismo nivel de terquedad.

\- Que te parece que hagamos una tregua – dijo Shaina – La verdad es que ya que estoy aquí en una mi… mini vacaciones… me gustaría un poco de paz y tranquilidad

\- Y a mi me gustaría un poco de compañía. Todos me tienen demasiado miedo.

\- Bueno… únete al club… - dijo Shaina tomando de su jugo

\- Tu pides una tregua y yo pido que me dejes compartir algunas actividades contigo sin ninguna mala intensión.

Shaina lo miro y recordó lo que Vehu y Jely le habían dicho. El queria salir de ahí.

\- Cuanto tiempo llevas aquí.

\- Tres meses

\- En serio? Y que hiciste los primeros meses para no aburrirte…

\- Ejem Ejem… tu porque crees que mi brazalete no se ha caído

\- Oops… perdón – dijo Shaina ruborizada – Y porque yo? Hay demasiadas chicas solas en este lugar.

\- Ninguna como tu – dijo Minos coquetamente

\- _(Diantres! Si no fueras un Juez del Infierno… - pensó Shaina)_

\- Quid pro quo. Tu me das la oportunidad de salir de aquí, y en su momento, yo te dare algo a cambio.

\- Como que?

\- Como lo que quieras. Sabes que puedo concedertelo.

\- Y yo que tendría que hacer? – dijo un poco escéptica

\- Pasartela bien conmigo, lucir siempre hermosa, y evitar que intente propasarme…

\- A que le llamas tu propasarte…

Minos se levanto y le susurro algo al oído que hizo que Shaina le diera tremenda cachetada que le volteo la cara.

\- Si bueno… no tienes que ser tan drástica, pero si, algo asi funcionara.

\- Y no te desquitaras conmigo ni con ninguno de mis amigos?

\- Por las cachetadas que me des? No.

\- Y porque si lo harias?

\- Si hiciéramos un pacto y lo rompieras… O le fueras de chismosa a alguno de mis enemigos acerca de lo que escuches o veas que hago… O decidieras mientras estas aquí, "estar" con algún otro hombre que no sea yo… - dijo en forma arrogante

Shaina comenzó a reir

\- Oh cielos… una cosa es segura… me haces reir mucho…

A Minos nunca le habían dicho que era gracioso

\- No entiendo…

\- De donde sacas que quiero estar con alguien aquí o alla?

\- Yo se que aquí no, al menos aun no… Pero alla si tienes a alguien…

\- No se a quien te refieres – Dijo Shaina dedicándose a comer ignorando los sentimientos que le estaba haciendo recordar

\- No te preocupes… No puedo leer quien es… Al menos mientras estoy en la superficie… - dijo Minos entrecerrando los ojos – Pero te aseguro que lo hare tarde o temprano.

Shaina se quedo callada y siguió disfrutando de su comida.

\- No lo hagas…

\- Hacer que?

\- Eso

\- Averiguar quien es? Porque?

\- Porque si no, no hare ningun trato contigo. – dijo Shaina viéndolo a los ojos

Minos se recostó aun mas en su asiento y tamborileo sus dedos en la mesa, pensando. Habia lanzado un dardo en la obscuridad. El de ningun modo tenia esa clase de poder mientras no estuviera en su puesto, pero ella no lo sabia.

\- Ademas tengo mis condiciones.

\- Cuales son?

\- No puedes decirme lo que puedo o no hacer; No tenemos una "amistad" exclusiva por lo que voy a poder hacer actividades con quien yo quiera; No voy a romper compromisos hechos previamente solo porque te de la gana; Nos veremos siempre en publico y me ayudaras tu tambien a tratar de quitarme el brazalete.

\- Demasiadas condiciones.

\- Quedate otros tres meses.

Minos volvió a tamborilear los dedos lo que francamente estaba poniendo nerviosa a Shaina.

\- Ok, aquí va mi contraoferta. No te voy a decir que puedes o no hacer, pero me vas a dejar comprarte lo que yo quiera que te pongas. Es parte de lo que necesito. Lo de la amistad no exclusiva… no hay problema al igual de los otros puntos…

\- Perfecto!

\- Pero… - dijo Minos sonriendo – Cada que suene tu brazalete, te voy a dar un beso en la mejilla. Y por cada vez que lo haga va a ser mas y mas cerca de esos deliciosos labios tuyos.

Shaina se puso blanca. Estaba jugando con fuego. Pero tal vez eso era lo que necesitaba para incentivarse a dejar las malas palabras y sus ataques de ira y poder quitarse el brazalete.

\- Entonces qué? Aceptas – Dijo Minos extendiendo su mano para cerrar el trato.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 11**

 **31 de Diciembre 2 pm**

 **Santuario de Athena**

Shion y Saori están poniéndose al día en sus obligaciones.

\- El telegrama a Julián Solo diciendo que le entregaremos la Surplice como él nos lo pidió ya lo entregaron y nos contestaron que están de acuerdo en la fecha. Nos dará el lugar y la hora mañana. – Dijo Shion

\- Espero que hayamos hecho lo correcto al aceptar. – dijo Saori preocupada

\- Tómelo como una ofrenda de paz de su parte hacia el – contesto Shion – Él tiene razón, lleva mucho tiempo pidiéndola y no le hemos contestado.

\- Porque estábamos ocupados luchando y reconstruyendo el santuario

\- Pero ahora ya no hay pretexto y oficialmente Kanon tiene la armadura de Géminis. Ya no necesita la Surplice.

\- Es cierto – dijo Saori – Fue una gran adición a nuestra familia, verdad?. Le estoy muy agradecida por todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros.

Shion asintió.

\- Por cierto, la fiesta de esta noche fue cancelada – le dijo tranquilamente Shion a Saori

\- No puedes hacerlo Shion! – reclamo Saori desde su escritorio

\- Puedo y ya lo hice. – Dijo tranquilamente – Solo le estoy informando de mi decisión.

\- Esto es insubordinación! – Pataleo Saori con una actitud muy infantil

\- No, no lo es. – dijo Shion tranquilamente – Cualquier fiesta o celebración dentro del santuario queda terminantemente prohibida a partir de hoy, eso incluye la fiesta de año nuevo. No sé qué clase de disciplina llevaba mi hermano Arles o incluso Saga, pero está claro que usted Athena, no está lista aun para tomar el mando.

\- Como te atreves a hablarme así! – dijo una sorprendida Saori

\- Es muy fácil en realidad. Esta es la segunda vez que tengo este cargo y la primera en la que creo fervientemente que debo comenzar a escoger a mi sucesor antes de que me maten de un coraje lo cual sería muy penoso después de haber sobrevivido batallas realmente importantes y violentas.

\- Shion!

\- Sus continuos pases por alto de lo malo que se hace aquí, la falta de disciplina, su favoritismo hacia ciertos grupito de caballeros de bronce y la falta de ganas de contentarse con su familia haciendo que todos corramos riesgos innecesarios es inaudito!

\- Pero yo soy la reencarnación de Athena!

\- Entonces compórtese como tal! – dijo Shion perdiendo los estribos azotando las manos en el escritorio. – Usted aun no cumple la mayoría de edad legal en Grecia, y por tanto yo puedo tomar estas decisiones. Lo que vi hace cuatro días en el salón principal fue tan vergonzoso que ni siquiera quiero recordarlo…

\- Pero nosotros no tuvimos la culpa de enfermarnos así! – trato de disculparse Saori

\- El alcohol, lo único que hace es desinhibir a las personas para que puedan atreverse a hacer cosas que sobrios no podrían. – dijo Shion viéndola a los ojos – Si Saori Kido quiere hacer una vida lujuriosa, y de fiesta continua como cualquier adolescente, que Athena abandone su cuerpo y ella regrese a su mansión en Japón, donde podrá hacer lo que le plazca sin que sea mi responsabilidad! Mientras no sea así, voy a tomar las riendas como debí hacerlo hace mucho tiempo!

Saori estaba sin palabras

\- Se supone que un patriarca debe ser como un padre para los caballeros, y un buen padre debe prohibir y castigar; imponer disciplina y también recompensar las buenas acciones. No he podido salir de aquí a visitar a las personas de Rodorio ni he podido ir a Star Hill solo por estar de niñera de una bola de pubertos sin control!

\- No puedes ni debes hablarme así Shion! Te lo prohíbo! – dijo Saori al borde de la histeria

\- No lo tome como amenaza, sino como una advertencia. – dijo a Shion – Esta, fue la última de las tonterías que se hacen dentro de este recinto sagrado. Usted no podrá tomar ninguna decisión sin mi consentimiento hasta dentro de 9 meses que usted cumpla 18. Se van a seguir las reglas que hicieron famoso el Santuario de Athena como el mejor de entre los Dioses o le recomiendo que escoja a otro Patriarca. Espero que tome una decisión pronto.

Y Salió con su capa recogida en el brazo, con una dignidad y una calma que estaba muy lejos de sentir.

De repente sintió una gran ansiedad por ver a su amigo Dohko por lo que se tele transportó a la casa de Libra.

Toco la puerta pero su amigo no le contesto. Podía sentirlo dentro de la casa. Escuchaba algunos ruidos, por lo que decidió abrirla. Dohko siempre mantenía la puerta sin trabar debido a que siempre estaba abierto a las visitas.

\- Dohko, donde estás?

Escucho un leve ruido que provenía de la recamara y encontró a su amigo tirado en el suelo doliéndose de su costado derecho.

Corrió a socorrerlo.

\- Dohko! Que pasa! Que tienes?

\- Un dolor… muy fuerte…

\- Ven, te revisare – lo ayudo a recostarse en la cama mientras le hacía una pequeña revisión.

Quito la mano de donde Dohko se estaba doliendo y vio una gran mancha morada.

\- Desde cuando estas así?

\- Ayer… me dolía un poco pero… Arrrghhhhh… hoy es… intolerable

\- Ya no hables. – Dijo Shion llamando telepáticamente a Kiki y a Mu

No tardaron ni 5segundos en llegar.

\- Dígame maestro – dijo Kiki.

\- Ve y Dile a Athena que saldré inmediatamente del santuario al Hospital de AHEPA con Dohko.- dijo Shion – Ve Rápido!

\- Si Maestro – dijo desapareciendo

\- Mu, ayúdame a llevarlo – dijo Shion preocupado mientras se quitaba sus accesorios que lo investían como Patriarca. Sería muy extraño que la gente fuera del santuario lo vieran así y podría causar problemas innecesarios.

\- No puedes… curarme tu... viejo amigo? – murmuro Dohko

\- Posiblemente ayer eso era una opción si no hubieras sido tan necio de no llamarme– dijo mientras lo tomaba de un lado y Mu del otro – Hoy necesitas a Saga y colegas.

\- De acuerdo… pero no vayas… a dejarme… solo – dijo Dohko.

\- Nunca amigo… nunca – dijo mientras los tres se tele transportaban al hospital.

El hospital de AHEPA era el hospital más moderno de Atenas, con tecnología de punta y Saga estaba haciendo su residencia ahí después de haber pasado sus exámenes para Médico Cirujano. Shion había perdonado a Saga hacía mucho tiempo por lo que le hizo a él y a su hermano y habían mantenido la comunicación principalmente para este tipo de casos en los que un hospital era necesario más allá de lo que pudieran hacer ellos internamente.

En cuanto llegaron a la entrada de Urgencias, Saga ya venía corriendo con una camilla y un enfermero.

Entre los cuatro ayudaron a Dohko a subirse a la camilla y Saga inmediatamente lo llevo adentro. Shion y Mu quedaron en la espera de noticias, aunque Shion ya sospechaba el diagnostico. Saga llego y se lo confirmo: Apendicitis. Tenían que operar y pronto o podían surgir complicaciones que pusieran en riesgo la vida del caballero de Libra.

Shion asintió, firmo el consentimiento y ordeno a Mu ir por Shyriu al Santuario y a Sunrei a los cinco picos. Tan pronto llevaran a Dohko a su habitación, ellos dos tendrían que quedarse a atenderlo día y noche hasta su recuperación total.

 **Isla Columbus Isle 4pm**

 **Área de Playa.**

Shaina contemplaba desde debajo de su sombrilla como las olas rompían contra el mar vestida un poco más recatadamente que de costumbre. A escondidas de Poseidón (quien cada vez le compraba ropa más atrevida), había comprado un tankini rojo y una gorra de beisbol del mismo color, pasando su cabello recogido en una coleta por la abertura trasera. Al menos eso sí podría usarlo cuando regresara a bañarse en el rio los domingos por la noche.

Comenzó a jugar con la arena entre las manos mientras repasaba mentalmente lo que había pasado en los últimos cinco días.

Había aceptado la oferta de Minos de pasar más tiempo con él para ayudarlo a quitarse el brazalete y él había aceptado ayudarla a quitarse el suyo. Habían tenido que ponerlo por escrito porque ninguno de los dos confiaba en que el otro cumpliera su parte del trato.

\- Somos demasiado parecidos – pensaba Shaina. Ambos eran decididos, tercos, desconfiados, enojones, explosivos…

A partir de entonces, después de las cinco de la tarde prácticamente pasaba todo el tiempo con Minos e incluso había tenido que adaptar sus horarios (ya que como buen niño mimado, Minos no estaba acostumbrado a levantarse temprano, y se levantaba tarde) para poder cumplir con lo pactado.

Se levantaba a las 6 de la mañana, hacia 3 horas de ejercicio en el gimnasio convenientemente separado para las mujeres, tomaba una ducha, e iba al restaurante a desayunar aunque siempre terminaba por encontrarse con Poseidón y la invitaba a desayunar con él. (y con sus angelitos que ya comenzaban a tener ojeras por no poder dormir bien).

A Poseidón no le había hecho ni pizca de gracia que ellos dos se hubieran aliado, pero eso no le impidió divertirse provocando que Minos tuviera pensamientos lujuriosos y Shaina más de una vez lo hubiera cacheteado al escuchar el buz de su brazalete y a veces incluso sin que hubiera un buz de por medio, haciendo que Minos se desquitara haciendo que el suyo si sonara y le robara un beso en la mejilla, cada vez más cerca de la comisura de los labios.

Este pensamiento hizo a Shaina ruborizarse. No iba a permitir que Minos ganara y tocara sus labios con los suyos! Era cuestión de orgullo! (No que no le gustara físicamente el más temido, coqueto y bien parecido de los Jueces del infierno en palabras de Vehu y Jely, pero tampoco la volvía loca).

Después de desayunar con Poseidón y aprender uno o dos trucos nuevos, iba al taller de su amigo Fes a platicar y a aprender. Había encontrado que las manualidades eran una buena forma de canalizar su energía negativa, comportarse con delicadeza y mejorar su concentración. Fes le había ensenado la técnica básica del moldeado y ya que era una mujer, le estaba ensenando a hacer joyería de moda con el alambre dorado y cuentas brillantes que tenía en sus cajones. Su primera joya la tuvo que hacer y deshacer cinco veces antes de quedar suficientemente satisfecha con el resultado. Era una especie de brazalete de amistad. Al terminar y recibir el elogio y aprobación de Fes, había saltado de alegría lo había abrazado e incluso le dio un beso en la mejilla totalmente espontaneo.

Fes se había quedado bastante sorprendido por esta acción y mucho más, cuando ella le regalo ese primer brazalete. Le había dicho que quería que él lo conservara en señal de amistad. El correspondió diciéndole que podía hacer tantos como ella quisiera para todos sus amigos.

Desde entonces había ya hecho un brazalete diario: Uno para Marín, Uno para Geist, Uno para Mu y uno para Afrodita. Estaba indecisa si hacerle uno a Camus o no… después de todo era demasiado masculino y no se lo imaginaba con uno…

Ya que terminaba de sus lecciones con Fes, pasaba un rato en la playa o en la alberca antes de ir a comer, momento en el que no importaba a qué hora llegaba, Minos ya estaba ahí. Compartían buenos momentos y buenas platicas hasta que llegaba el momento de la tarde en la que a Minos le daban ganas de gastar dinero y se la llevaba ya no únicamente a la boutique del hotel sino a alguna de las tiendas del pequeño poblado. Todo era chistes, competencias y chismes hasta que llegaba la hora de cambiarse para cenar, donde invariablemente se encontraban con Poseidón quien se les unía a su fiesta privada e intentaba hasta lo imposible para que alguno de sus dos buz sonara.

Los primeros dos días, tanto Shaina como Minos resintieron su presencia en la cena y después en el bar o en la disco (dependiendo el día), pero ya después, lo tomaron con filosofía. Poseidón después de todo también era divertido cuando quería y Shaina logro que cambiara su ropa por una más moderna después de decirle que ni siquiera el bisabuelo de Cronos (si tuviera) se pondría ropa tan ridícula, lo cual hizo reír a Minos como nunca antes.

Ahora los tres se encontraban como si fuera una pandilla cada noche y le hacían travesuras a los demás, enfocándose más en los que traían brazalete de ira y lujuria. Fes desde atrás solo los vigilaba en caso de que su amiga se metiera en más problemas de los que debería. Él no era quien para decirle con quien sí y con quien no juntarse, pero si sabía que la mayoría de los que traían esos brazaletes eran más peligrosos de lo que ella alguna vez se pudiera imaginar, y no importaba como habían logrado convencerla, esos dos eran considerados malas compañías en cualquier lado.

Shaina vio su brazalete con orgullo. Después de mucho control, le quedaban solamente 8 horas para poder quitárselo. Ya había aguantado 40 horas a pesar de que Poseidón y Minos habían hecho hasta lo imposible por hacerla enojar, y eso le abría la posibilidad de irse al día siguiente en el vuelo semanal o si no tendría que esperar otra semana. No es que no disfrutara estar ahí, pero extrañaba su trabajo, sus amigas y amigos… Ella ya quería regresar. Estaba segura que ahí no había ningún complot contra Athena y si se quedaba ahí más tiempo, se iba a acostumbrar a una vida que en su situación actual sería imposible de llevar.

Volteo a ver a Vehu y Jely. Iba a extrañar a esos dos. Se habían acurrucado a cada lado de ella para agarrar sombra y poder descansar un poco. En ese momento ambos se habían quedado dormidos como lo que eran: unos angelitos. Sus cabellos rubios y mejillas sonrosadas la hicieron sonreír.

De repente y por el rabillo del ojo, vio a tres personas forcejeando a bastante distancia de ella. Volteo por completo y vio que efectivamente eran dos contra uno. Pero eso no era lo peor. A quien estaban molestando era a su amigo Fes!

Se levantó a toda carrera llegando apenas a tiempo para desviar el puño de uno de los que lo estaba molestando del camino del rostro de su amigo. Los tres varones la miraron sorprendidos. Era una chica diminuta en comparación a ellos tres, pero la velocidad que traía, el uso de todas sus habilidades y su cosmo a todo lo que daba aunado a que ninguno de los tres la vio o sintió llegar había hecho posible que desviara el golpe.

\- Déjalo en paz o te la veras conmigo! – Grito Shaina mientras se interponía entre los dos desconocidos y Fes.

\- Nina, vete por favor. No intervengas – Le susurro Fes

\- No! Dos contra uno no es justo! – dijo mientras veía con furia al dueño del puño. - _(Cielos Santo! Pero si se parece mucho a Milo! El mismo color de ojos, la misma altura… Ya estoy viendo visiones!)_

La comparación que estaba haciendo era bastante exacta. La altura era la misma, los ojos y la sonrisa, el porte… Lo único que cambiaba era su cabello castaño obscuro, que estaba recortado a la moda en lugar de tenerlo largo y azul. Y en este momento, sus ojos furiosos posados sobre los de ella eran exactamente igual de letales que los que había visto cuando se había metido a su casa un día antes de salir hacia la Isla.

Tuvo que dar un paso hacia atrás por la sorpresa pero eso no cambio su expresión.

\- Y esta quien es y porque se mete en lo que no le importa? – Contesto el duplicado de Milo

\- No es nadie. A ella déjala en paz – Dijo Fez tratando de protegerla – Es un malentendido y ella ya se va, verdad?

\- No! No me voy hasta que ellos se vayan… - dijo Shaina con su obstinación de siempre

Vehu y Jely llegaron corriendo y casi se caen del susto al ver con quien estaba hablando.

\- Vaya, vaya… pero a quien tenemos aquí… - Dijo la voz del tipo al que aún no había visto haciendo que lo viera solo de reojo para no quitarle la vista al castaño en caso de que tuviera que defender a su amigo.

Era tan alto como los otros dos, musculoso, de unos 25 años, apuesto como el que más y cabello blanco como el de Minos, pero este traía un corte de pelo lacio a la barbilla, dándole un toque tan sexy que se obligó a no mirarlo y mantener la mirada absorta en la "copia de Milo" para no distraerse.

\- Pssst pssst Shainaaaa – dijo en voz baja Vehu – Vámonos de aquí

\- Así que esta criaturita tan bonita se llama Shaina? – dijo el peli plateado intentando tocarla, pero Shaina le desvió la mano

\- Ahhh ya te recordé – dijo el castaño – Tu eres de las que pelea para Atenea.

\- Eso no te importa. – dijo Shaina agresivamente

\- Por favor, no te metas en problemas – le dijo suavemente su amigo Fes – Yo puedo con ellos. Regresa pronto con Poseidón. Él puede protegerte

\- Ahhh! Poseidón me la estaba escondiendo? Qué bien! Como si no tuviera ya suficientes problemas conmigo. – dijo el peli plateado – Solo dame a mi hija y nos iremos en paz Fes.

Shaina no podía seguir la conversación. Quienes eran esos dos? Cual hija? Que había hecho Fes?

\- Que te hace pensar que yo la tengo? – contesto Fes

\- Tú fuiste el ultimo que fue visto con ella. – dijo el peli plateado – Y ya sabemos que eres capaz de todo por retenerla a tu lado.

\- Además ya tienes a tu "querida" aquí presente – Dijo el castaño – No la necesitas. Dámela!

\- Querida? Querida? – El cosmo de Shaina comenzó a brillar de coraje… y su brazalete volvió a resetearse. – Como te atreves!

\- Si hijo, Como te atreves a ofenderla! Que no estás viendo a esos dos que intentan hacer su trabajo?– dijo el peli plateado al castaño señalándole a Vehu y Jely

El castaño volteo a verlos y su mirada hacia ella cambio. Ahora era una mirada que si la asusto.

\- Ahhh! Comprendo… Me la regalas? – pregunto el castaño a "su papa"

\- No… No puedes manejarla… deja que primero la dome yo para ti… - dijo el peli plateado con una sonrisa tan irresistible, que Fes tuvo que taparle los ojos a Shaina para que no reaccionara a sus encantos.

Shaina intentó quitarse la mano de su amigo de los ojos, pero la superaba en fuerza por mucho.

\- Nadie va a tocarla – amenazo Fes – A menos que quieras que tu hija se quede escondida el resto de su vida.

\- No puedes hacer eso! – grito el castaño

\- Rétame y veremos. Sabes muy bien de lo que soy capaz. Y te traigo muchas ganas! – contesto Fes envalentonado mientras cambiaba de brazo a Shaina sosteniéndola de la cintura a un costado de su cuerpo alejándola de la vista directa de esos dos.

A Shaina no le gustaba esa posición tan vulnerable para ella. Para zafarse tendría que lastimar a su amigo, y eso, no lo iba a hacer.

La voz de una mujer los interrumpió gritando desde el balcón:

\- Querido, que extensión tiene el servicio al cuarto en este hotel?

El Peli plateado iba a responderle cuando la mujer, a la que Shaina podía ver en todo su esplendor pues Fes la tenía agarrada a su costado izquierdo, la miro y comenzó a bajar las escaleras del balcón de la habitación frente a ellos y se dirigió directamente hacia ella.

Shaina abrió los ojos tan grande como pudo. Bajando, estaba la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida. Su cabello castaño rizado, le llegaba a las rodillas. Utilizaba un diáfano vestido blanco largo de manga corta con un cinturón dorado y abertura a la rodilla. Tenía una gracia al caminar que envidiaría la modelo más sofisticada y su cara parecía ser esculpida con perfección. Sin embargo la mirada que le echo a Shaina no era nada amistosa.

\- Fes! Que significa esto? – Dijo la mujer – Quien es esta y porque la tienes abrazada?

Fes suspiro con fastidio. Lo que le faltaba. Tanto el castaño como el peli plateado le lanzaron unas miradas de advertencia que no le pasaron desapercibidas. Antes de voltear. Le tapó la boca a Shaina con la mano que tenía libre.

\- Buenas tardes… Madre…


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 12**

 _\- (Madre? Dio! Si esa es la madre de Fes… entonces…)_ –Shaina dejo al instante de forcejear para zafarse.

\- Hola Fes… como has estado? - dijo Hera en un tono más tranquilo. Llevaba milenios arrepentida de haber tratado mal a su hijo y él se negaba a reconocer su parentesco en público, por lo que el simple hecho de escuchar de sus labios la palabra madre, la desarmaba.

\- He estado trabajando como siempre – Dijo Fes un poco menos agresivo. Tenía que cambiar su táctica si quería sacar a su amiga de ese nido de víboras.

\- Quien es tu… "amiga"? – Dijo Hera haciendo énfasis en la palabra

Shaina cerró los ojos para evitar enfurecerse. No estaba tratando con cualquier hijo de vecino.

\- Oh vaya! Olvide que eras la reina de los modales impecables – dijo Fes sarcásticamente – Shaina, Te presento a Hera… - Shaina abrió los ojos e hizo un saludo de hola con la mano, a su hijo consentido y malcriado Ares – dijo moviéndola para quedar enfrente del Junior copia de Milo donde ella tuvo que agarrar su mano con la otra para no hacerle una seña obscena con el dedo - y su esposo Zeus … - dijo Fes moviéndola con rapidez a su lugar original antes de que Shaina tuviera la oportunidad de ver bien a Zeus.

Hera termino de caminar los últimos centímetros que la separaban de Fes y vio a Shaina con detenimiento. Le tomo la mano que tenía en brazalete y lo leyó con alivio. Y su semblante hubiera cambiado si no hubiera sido porque vio la forma en que tanto Ares como Zeus la estaban mirando.

\- Ustedes dos que están haciendo aquí afuera? – pregunto molesta

\- Solo estábamos saludando a Fes, mami – dijo Ares lanzándole una mirada de advertencia a Fes – Hace mucho tiempo que no lo veíamos

\- _(Mami? Que el idiota cree que tiene 10 años o que)_ – pensó Shaina riendo para sí misma

\- Bueno, pues él está ocupado en este momento, así que déjalo y ya después te pones al día con el – Le extendió la mano a Zeus invitándolo a seguirla – Ven, necesito que me ayudes en algo – dijo con voz de orden que Zeus sabia no debía desafiar así que acepto su mano y se metió en la habitación con ella.

Hera podía someterse a los deseos más ridículos de Zeus excepto cuando había mujeres de por medio. La Reina de los dioses era bien conocida por vengativa y celosa y con mucha razón. Zeus no desaprovechaba nunca la oportunidad de quedarse donde hubiera jóvenes inocentes y Hera había expresado en una ocasión que si pudiera ponerle un brazalete de lujuria, seguramente se lo pondría en los genitales.

Ares los siguió no sin antes lanzarle un beso a Shaina lo que hizo que volviera a comenzar a patalear para zafarse.

Fes los vio desaparecer en su suite y sin soltar a Shaina se la llevo a su taller. Ya dentro finalmente la soltó, agarrando desprevenida a Shaina quien cayó sobre su trasero.

\- Ouch! Eso duele! – dijo levantándose

\- Nina tonta! Te dije que te fueras! – grito Fes – Ahora es demasiado tarde!

\- Tarde para qué? – grito Shaina

Fes se pasó la mano por el cabello en señal de que estaba pensando cual era la mejor forma de actuar. Tenía una idea, pero para que funcionara necesitaba la complicidad de otras 2 personas.

Tomo el teléfono y llamo a la oficina de Poseidón.

\- Zeus está aquí y vio a Shaina. Mándame a Minos al taller.

Colgó el teléfono y volteo a ver a Shaina.

\- Debes aprender que a toda acción corresponde una reacción y a que cuando se te dice que hagas algo, lo hagas sin replicar! Que en el santuario nunca les ensenan eso?

Shaina se mordió el labio con fuerza. A decir verdad obediencia era lo primero que les ensenaban, pero ella era demasiado impulsiva.

\- Fes… a que se referían con que quiere de vuelta a su hija… cual hija?

Fes suspiro y la llevo a sentarse en lo que él llamaba "su oficina".

\- Se estaban refiriendo a Afrodita… - contesto Fes

\- Tu esposa?

\- Si

\- Que no está en el olimpo? – pregunto Shaina pensando

\- Ahí debería estar, pero no esta

\- Porque?

\- Porque yo estoy aquí y ella debe estar conmigo – dijo Fes sonriendo travieso

\- Pero… yo no la he visto por aquí! Oh si?

Fes sonrió enigmáticamente

\- Esta… pero no está…

\- Y porque Zeus la está buscando?

\- Porque al Putano Mayor le complace que Putano Junior quiera seguir revolcándose con ella mientras yo me parto el lomo para mantener sus caprichos…

Shaina abrió los ojos con sorpresa

\- Quieres decir que…

\- Sí. Ellos no han dejado de ser amantes desde hace mucho tiempo. Zeus le solapa sus tonterías a Ares porque es su hijo mayor y su hijo varón consentido, el que más se le parece según dice…

\- Creí que ese era Apolo…

\- Oh no… Apolo es demasiado serio y responsable… su único defecto es estar enfermizamente enamorado de Artemisa…

\- Guacala! Pero si es su hermana gemela!

\- Por eso dije que era enfermizo – dijo Fes sonriendo al ver las caras de asco que ponía Shaina – Pero si lo piensas… toda la familia es una depravada. Yo también me case con mi hermana…

\- Hermanastra, que no es lo mismo… - Dijo Shaina – No hay lazo consanguíneo así que no es igual de asqueroso…

\- Pero ella se revuelca con Ares…

Shaina vio el dolor en los ojos de su amigo y le tomo ambas manos

\- Y porque lo soportas?

\- Que quieres decir?

\- Porque no la dejas libre para que busques a una buena mujer que te haga caso?

\- Nunca!

\- Y si le pides a Hera que te ayude?

\- Eso es imposible. Por mucho que odie a Afrodita, adora a su "hijito" Ares. Supongo que por ser el primero y por el recuerdo de cuando aún Zeus estaba encandilado con ella. Sus demás hijos somos del tiempo después de que Zeus prácticamente le rogo a Hera que se reconciliaran pasando por infinidad de matrimonios, infidelidades e hijos bastardos.

\- Oh vaya!

\- En realidad nada ha cambiado. El sigue engañándola, solo que aprendió hace mucho tiempo a no dejar huella, y eso incluye no traer más bastardos al mundo… aunque de vez en cuando se le escapa alguno por la emoción.

\- Fes! Eso es demasiada información – Dijo Shaina colorada

\- Y parece que ya encontró su siguiente víctima – dijo mirándola fijamente

Shaina se estremeció.

\- Solo tenemos una oportunidad y eso va a ser únicamente si aceptas mi idea y logramos convencer a Hera de que te ayude.

\- Que estas planeando?

\- Ya lo sabrás.

Shaina estaba molesta. En qué momento se había quedado dormida para vivir esa pesadilla?.

Y para colmo volteo a ver su brazalete. Se había reseteado, por lo que no podría salir en el vuelo del día siguiente como tenía planeado.

Estaba llegando a su límite de sentimientos encontrados.

\- Shaina… Quien es Milo?

Shaina volteo a verlo. Bajo la mirada y se puso a jugar con sus pies.

\- Porque lo preguntas?

\- Cuando viste a Ares lo comparaste con él.

\- Odio que los dioses puedan leer mi mente – dijo Shaina entre dientes

\- Lo sé, pero no siempre puedes evitarlo.

\- Milo es uno de los Caballeros Dorados de Athena… El caballero de Escorpión - dijo Shaina en un tono neutral que no le duro mucho - Un imbécil, mujeriego, parrandero, arrogante y engreído alacrán ponzoñoso que me hace enojar cada que lo veo, y el estúpido que provoco que me castigaran viniendo aquí…!

\- Ya veo…

Fes se puso a buscar algo dentro de sus cajones

\- Entonces si entiendo bien, es un caballero con un puesto superior al tuyo, apuesto, con sonrisa encantadora, cuerpo perfecto, sexy y con mucho éxito entre las mujeres que te saca de quicio…

\- Hey! Yo no te lo describí así…!

\- Si lo hiciste cuando lo comparaste con Ares…

\- Si bueno pero…

\- Lo encontré! Sabía que estaba por aquí! – dijo Fes sacando una cajita negra del fondo de uno de sus cajones

\- Que es eso? – dijo acercándose curiosa

\- Tu pase seguro hasta que Zeus se vaya.

 **Hospital de AHEPA, Atenas**

 **31 de Diciembre, 5 pm**

Shion, Saori, Shaka y Kanon esperaban en silencio que Dohko saliera de la operación.

Shaka estaba orando y Kanon haciéndole ojitos a las enfermeras en turno, quienes ya habían corrido la voz que el hermano gemelo del Dr. Saga, aun soltero estaba en la sala, por lo que hacían todo lo posible para pasar por ahí y coquetearle aunque sea de lejitos.

\- Saori, le debo una disculpa – dijo Shion humildemente

\- No Shion…

\- Sí. Puedo echarle la culpa a mis cinco minutos de explosividad Ariana. Es algo que nos pasa de vez en cuando, pero debí haberme controlado lo suficiente para no hablarle de ese modo. Por favor perdóneme.

\- Shion… no te perdono porque no tengo nada que perdonarte. Todo lo que has hecho hasta ahora incluyendo ese regaño estaba totalmente justificado. Desgraciadamente mi cuerpo mortal a veces olvida que tiene responsabilidades más allá de lo que acostumbra una persona de su edad y tienes razón en que he descuidado y relajado un poco la disciplina. No me entrometeré en ninguna de las decisiones que tomes, y si tengo alguna sugerencia, te la hare saber antes de actuar. – dijo Saori seriamente – Y si me permites hacerte la primera sugerencia, necesitas nombrar al Jefe de Estado Mayor… Alguien con suficiente autoridad para poder imponer la disciplina aun cuando tú y yo no estemos en el santuario.

\- Lo sé, pero he estado evitando tomar esa decisión

\- Porque?

\- Porque al hacerlo le voy a quitar la poca vida social que esta persona pudiera tener – Dijo Shion – Tiene que ser alguien que tenga suficiente poder de persuasión, que sea obediente y respetuoso… Seria digamos el segundo al mando con casi el mismo poder que yo… Y no creo tener a nadie en mente…

\- Seguro? Yo creo que si sabes quién es perfecto pero dejare la decisión en tus manos – dijo Saori

Shion iba a contestarle cuando Saga salió del quirófano con una sonrisa.

Todos se acercaron a él.

\- Apenas lo trajeron a tiempo, Shion. – dijo Saga con satisfacción – Ese viejo Dohko es todo un personaje. Todo salió perfecto y en un momento más lo pasaran a su habitación para que se recupere.

Los cuatro soltaron el aire que estaban reteniendo.

\- Gracias Saga – dijo Saori sonriendo – Podremos pasar a verlo?

\- En una media hora en lo que terminan de prepararlo para recuperación. Tendrá que quedarse en observación por lo menos una semana para evitar infecciones, y después podrá recuperarse en el santuario

\- Perfecto. Haremos los arreglos necesarios. – dijo Shion – Te lo agradezco Saga.

El Ex caballero de Géminis sonrió tímidamente.

\- Hermano, necesito hablar contigo – dijo Kanon seriamente

\- Bueno, acompáñame al vestidor. Necesito un baño. – dijo Saga abrazando a su hermano.

Kanon lo siguió mientras saludaba y mandaba besos a las enfermeras más jóvenes. Saga tuvo que darle un zape para que se controlara.

Llegaron al vestidor y Saga se metió a la regadera.

\- De qué quieres hablarme

\- Pues… te iba a comentar que salgo mañana a una misión de tres meses.

\- Wow! Debe ser una misión importante para que vayas tanto tiempo. – dijo Saga desde la regadera

\- Supongo que si – dijo Kanon – debo engendrar al heredero de la armadura de géminis…

Un tremendo escandalo se escuchó en la ducha de cortinas rompiéndose, artículos de tocador cayéndose y muchas maldiciones antes de que se escuchara un cuerpo humano caer.

\- Uhhhh estas bien? – pregunto Kanon

\- Eres un imbécil! - Dijo Saga levantándose del piso de la regadera todo magullado – Como se te ocurre decirme eso en un lugar donde me puedo accidentar?

\- Jajajaja apoco ya te da por tirar el jabón hermanito? – dijo Kanon entre risas haciendo que Saga le aventara su botella de Shampoo Crece con tan buen tino que fue a caer en la tatema de su hermano. – Hey! No es para tanto!

Saga salió doliéndose aun del golpe y con una toalla enredada en la cintura.

Tomo a su hermano de su playera

\- Como esta eso de que debes engendrar al heredero de géminis si eres un maldito irresponsable y mujeriego y apuesto que ya hay bastante bastardos tuyos rondando por el mundo.

\- Tranquilo, calma… relájate. – dijo Kanon divertido de la expresión de su hermano – Fue orden directa de Athena. Todos los dorados tienen que hacerlo.

\- Que?

\- A mí me toca salir mañana junto a Camus y Dohko….

\- Dohko no va a poder hacerlo hasta al menos un mes y medio…

\- No se me había ocurrido… que problema – dijo Kanon mientras Saga lo soltaba para vestirse.

\- Bueno pues supongo que alguien más puede tomar su lugar – dijo Saga – No es como que el mundo se fuera a terminar porque un niño mas no viene al mundo.

Kanon le explico las reglas impuestas y Saga no pudo evitar reírse.

\- Tú? Enamorarte tú? Mejor ve buscando a un plateado

\- O te regreso la armadura…

\- Ah no! A mí no me metas en tus líos… pudiste quedarte con la Surplice de Dragón del Mar, pero preferiste venir a hacerte el héroe, ahora jodete completo. Aunque supongo que debo agradecerte porque yo no me hubiera podido comprometer a cumplir con esas reglas.

\- Pues tengo un dilema moral con las reglas, pero tengo tres meses para ver qué pasa.

\- Y a dónde iras? – pregunto Saga – Igual y me llamas, te hago el favorcito y me regreso. - Le dijo maquiavélicamente. - Aquí no tengo mucho tiempo para el desfogue.

\- Pues porque no quieres… Acabo de ver a unas nenas en traje de enfermera sexy que….

\- Son enfermeras de verdad y te agradecería que no las distraigas. – dijo Saga dándole un puñetazo en la clavícula.

\- Ya señor aburrido, solo estaba dándote ideas.

\- No las necesito gracias.

\- Ire al Caribe… Igual puedes ir a visitarme y buscaremos algunas gemelitas jajaja. Ya en serio… algún consejo que puedas darme?

Saga lo pensó bien. Su hermano sería un mujeriego cabeza hueca, pero esto era importante.

\- El mejor consejo que puedo darte con tan poco tiempo Kanon: Olvida todo lo que sabes sobre mujeres y comienza desde cero. Piensa que es tu primera salida, que nunca has conquistado y estado con una mujer y déjate llevar. Sera tu mejor opción para triunfar

 **Isla Columbus Isle**

 **Taller de Hefestos**

 **31 de Diciembre 5 pm**

\- Ya se tardó Minos… - dijo Fes impaciente

\- Yo estoy más preocupada por Vehu y Jely, que no están afuera como siempre – dijo Shaina ingenuamente mientras que Fes apretaba los labios.

Lo esperaba, pero no que fuera tan pronto ni tan descaradamente. Afortunadamente diez minutos mas tarde sonó la puerta.

Fes abrió y Minos estaba de pie tan apuesto y arrogante como siempre.

\- Que quieres Fes, sabes lo que es caminar en este puto calor hasta la Conchinchina donde tienes tu taller desde mi suite? – dijo quitándose sus anteojos

\- Pasa, necesito hablar contigo.

Minos paso y vio a Shaina que se había quedado dormida en el sofá de la oficina aun en su tankini. Tuvo que voltear hacia otro lado para no resetear su brazalete.

\- Lo siento, se quedó dormida mientras te esperaba.

\- Bueno, no tengo mucho tiempo… que quieres. – Dijo Minos. Fes no era santo de su devoción por ser demasiado bueno.

Fes trajo de su taller un biombo muy sencillo que usaba para taparle la luz cuando trabajaba con materiales delicados.

Tapo con el biombo la vista de Shaina desde su escritorio para alivio de Minos y se sentó frente invitando a Minos a hacer lo mismo.

\- Que tan importante para ti es salir de aquí? – pregunto Fes

\- Tú crees que podría soportar tenerla a ella junto a mi tanto tiempo sin poder hacerle nada si no quisiera hacerlo? – dijo casi gritando – Por cierto… que no faltan dos babositos por aquí?

\- Si, y es por eso que te necesito.

\- Te escucho

\- Antes de que te diga de que se trata, debo decirte que estoy dispuesto a hacer trampa y quitarte el brazalete en el momento que yo quiera.

Minos lo miro con desconfianza

\- Porque harías tu eso?

\- Porque sería tu recompensa. Ya llevas mucho tiempo aquí y tu máximo ha sido casi tres días sin que se haya reseteado tu brazalete.

\- Digamos que primero escuchare tu idea y luego veré si acepto. – dijo Minos altaneramente

Fes volteo a ver a Shaina. Seguía dormida. Y comenzó a relatarle su plan a Minos.

\- Estas demente! Sería el hazmerreír del inframundo! La respuesta es NO.

\- De acuerdo. No te detengo más de tus múltiples ocupaciones. Ya puedes irte. – dijo Fes en tono neutral.

Minos se levantó encabronado y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Al pasar junto a Shaina no pudo dejar de verla y se detuvo cuando su mano tomo el pomo de la puerta.

\- _(Arrrrrrghhhhhhh maldita conciencia! Hades no me perdonaría no haberle fastidiado la fiestecita a Zeus cuando pude hacerlo) – pensó Minos – (Además, yo tampoco me perdonaría dejarla en manos de alguno de esos dos, si acaso será mía y solo mía nada más regrese de castigar al espectro que me mando aquí)_

\- Está bien, acepto tus términos - dijo Minos con una sonrisa haciendo planes futuros entre ellos dos.

\- Fantástico! – Dijo Fes – Solo recuerda que el trato es temporal a menos que ella quiera.

\- No hay problema.

\- Ahora póntelo y vete. La veras en la cena como siempre. Yo mismo la voy a escoltar.

Minos asintió y se fue.

Shaina despertó un cuarto de hora después.

\- Mil disculpas Fes, creo… que voy a necesitar vacaciones de estas vacaciones – dijo restregándose los ojos – Ya regresaron Vahu y Jely?

\- No creo que vayan a estar contigo por el momento. Pero no te preocupes, volverán a asignártelos. –dijo Fes – Necesito que uses esto – dijo poniéndole en su dedo anular de la mano izquierda un hermoso anillo de oro con un diamante.

\- Fes, esto parece un anillo de compromiso!

\- ES un anillo de compromiso.

\- No entiendo.

\- A partir de este momento quedas prometida en matrimonio con Minos de Grifo.


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 13

\- Espera, espera, espera… Creo que no te escuche bien Fes – dijo Shaina queriendo quitarse el anillo sin conseguirlo

\- Oh creo que si lo hiciste. Pero no es como tu piensas – dijo Fes viendo que el timer de su brazalete se reseteaba cada segundo faltando poco para que explotara – Es solo para salvarte de un problema mayor.

\- Explícate y mientras quítame esto! – Exigió Shaina en tono nada amistoso

Fes la volvió a sentar en el sofá y se sentó junto a ella tomándole ambas manos.

\- Te dije que te fueras y no quisiste recuerdas?

\- Si pero…

\- Déjame hablar! La razón por la que quería que te fueras, a pesar de que tu acción fue muy dulce de tu parte, es porque no quería que Zeus te viera…

\- No entiendo…

\- Si hubieras sido una mujer cualquiera te prometo que me importaría un carajo lo que te pasara, pero eres mi amiga, una santa de plata de Athena y una hermosa e inocente jovencita. No quiero que Zeus te tome como su siguiente conquista. Si algo te llega a pasar, Athena no se va a quedar con los brazos cruzados y le va a declarar la guerra a su padre. Porque crees que Poseidón no ha intentado nada contigo? Acaso quieres ver de nuevo morir a tus amigos y esta vez por una estupidez que tu causaste?

Shaina ya estaba con la cabeza agachada tratando de contener su ira, rabia, decepción…

\- El único camino que quedaba era el pasarte por prometida de alguien…

\- Pero Minos? No podía ser alguien menos… menos…

\- Guapo… Rico… Agradable?

Shaina asintió con la cabeza

\- Jajaja nadie lo creería. Si un juez del inframundo no es lo bastante aceptable para una Santa de Plata entonces quien lo es?… y solo será temporal. Minos está de acuerdo en dejarte libre una vez que estés a salvo.

\- Y cuando será eso?

\- Cuando Zeus se vaya, o cuando tú te vayas, lo que pase primero.

\- No quiero… - dijo Shaina entre dientes – Agradezco que hayas pensado en este… plan, pero yo me las puedo arreglar sola. Lo he hecho hasta ahora. Por favor quítame el anillo.

\- Lo siento no puedo – dijo Fes tranquilamente sin soltarla

\- No puedes o no quieres?

\- No puedo. Veras. Una vez que los anillos están puestos solo hay una manera de quitarlos, y eso es que ambas partes estén de acuerdo en romper el compromiso, pero únicamente después de que este sea anunciado al público. No antes.

\- O sea que solo basta con que ambos estemos de acuerdo en romperlo para quitarlos?

\- Sí, pero si alguno de los dos dice que no, o no lo siente de corazón, no van a salir.

\- Bueno eso es fácil. Ni Minos ni yo queremos un compromiso.- dijo respirando tranquila por primera vez desde que se había enterado de su "compromiso"

\- Bien. – dijo Fes suspirando aliviado. Al menos en esa parte había podido controlarla. – Ahora viene la parte un poquito más complicada.

\- Hay más? – dijo Shaina desolada. Su cabeza comenzaba a dolerle.

\- Zeus siempre que viene se queda al menos tres días pero pueden ser más. – dijo Fes – Vehu y Jely te han sido quitados por el directamente y la única que puede contradecir esa orden es…

\- Hera!

\- Sí. Y ella siempre está a favor del matrimonio y que la novia llegue pura al altar, por lo que usaremos eso para que te los vuelva a asignar pero ahora por parte de ella. Ni Zeus puede contra eso.

\- No podemos decirle simplemente que su esposo anda de caliente?

\- Quieres morir de una forma espantosa?

\- No

\- Entonces has lo que te digo. En la fiesta de esta noche, ustedes dos se van a sentar conmigo en la mesa VIP como mis invitados y hablaras con Hera.

A Shaina se le fue todo el color.

\- Pe-pe-pero yo? No me va a creer nada de lo que le diga!

\- Pues tendrás que ser muy, pero muy convincente. Yo te voy a ayudar y Minos también. Pero de nuevo… esa no es la parte difícil.

\- Fes… estoy a punto de golpearte y hacerte comer tus propias bolas…. No me estas humillando bastante?

\- Es que ya te dije que tienes que ser convincente. Minos va a tener que abrazarte y tal vez hasta besarte delante de ellos y tú vas a tener que lucir como una linda, dulce y enamorada doncella.

Shaina se soltó de las manos de Fes de manera agresiva y se dirigió a la puerta. Sin voltear le dijo en voz baja:

\- No sabes… hasta qué punto… estoy odiando a todos los de tu género – dijo antes de salir de ahí azotando la puerta.

Dio solo unos cuantos pasos por el pasillo rumbo a su habitación sin ver por dónde iba, topándose directamente con Ares, quien inmediatamente cerro sus brazos alrededor de ella.

\- Pero mira quien cayó en mis manos cual fruta madura… - dijo viéndola con esa mirada de furia y deseo que tanto la asustaba.

Pero no solo era la mirada… era algo demasiado familiar en el…

\- Suéltame Estúpido!

\- Porque? Acaso no te gustaría probar las delicia de los placeres que puedo ofrecerte? – dijo en su oído – Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás.

Esa misma sonrisa… Ese mismo aroma… Ese mismo magnetismo animal… Tenía que salir de ahí o estaría perdida.

\- No me interesan, gracias! – dijo tratando de alejarlo lo más que podía.

\- Que mal… porque en este punto lo que tú digas me tiene sin cuidado – dijo Shaina tratando con todas sus fuerzas de zafarse.

En serio… que estaba pasando con ella que había dejado de advertir el peligro?

Afortunadamente la voz de Hera llamando al Junior hizo que él se distrajera y ella pudiera soltarse, corriendo de nuevo al taller de Fes donde abrió y cerró la puerta rápidamente y corrió a abrazarlo.

\- Ok. Tu ganas. Hare lo que sea, lo que tú digas con quien quieras, con tal de que me alejes de la copia de Milo.

 **31 de Diciembre, 11.45 PM**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia**

 **Calabozo #1**

\- Hola Milo – dijo Camus ya vestido para viajar.

\- Hola amigo mío. Listo para tu nueva aventura? – dijo Milo abrazándolo con cariño

\- No enteramente. Fueron pocos días para planear algo. Por eso iré a visitar Asgard y de ahí a donde el viento me lleve, pero estoy preocupado por ti. – dijo Camus sentándose junto a él.

\- No deberías estarlo. Yo estaré bien. – Dijo Milo con una media sonrisa

Camus lo miro fijamente.

\- De nuevo deprimido?

\- No. Melancólico tal vez.- respondió - Los voy a extrañar mucho. Quien me va a golpear con cariño cuando haga algo mal?

\- Pues con cariño nadie, pero si quieres le digo a DM que te dé un par de latigazos de vez en cuando… - dijo Camus con humor

\- Para que luego quiera que se me caiga el jabón por lo excitado que se va a poner? No gracias. Aun no estoy tan desesperado.

Ambos rieron con la ocurrencia.

\- Como esta Dohko?

\- Fuera de peligro. Se van a turnar a cuidarlo Shyriu y Sunrei. Mu fue por ella a los cinco picos. Shion sigue en el hospital hasta que Dohko despierte y Saori ya está durmiendo. Supiste que suspendieron las fiestas en el Santuario?

Milo sonrió

\- En serio?

\- Al parecer el comportamiento de la última reunión le colmo el plato al patriarca, y le dijo a Saori que las cosas iban a cambiar por aquí.

\- No lo dudo… afortunado tú, que no vas a estar aquí los primeros meses para ver el desastre que eso va a ser – dijo Milo – Por cierto… que va a pasar ahora que Dohko no va a poder ir.

\- La verdad amigo no tengo ni idea. Kanon tampoco saldrá mañana como estaba planeado…

\- Como es eso? – Dijo Milo esperanzado – Lo cambiaran de periodo?

\- No. Parece que se le ha ordenado ir a dejar la Surplice de Dragón del Mar a Poseidón ya que le queda de camino. – Dijo Camus rompiéndole su esperanza – Incluso le van a prestar el jet de la fundación, pero será hasta pasado mañana.

\- Esa carcacha de los 70? – dijo Milo despectivamente – Ojala no pase por el triángulo de las Bermudas porque si no, jamás lo volveremos a ver.

\- Que exagerado eres Milo – dijo Camus riendo

\- Nunca te has subido? Esta más chachalaco que la Línea 12 del metro de la Ciudad de México – dijo Milo – Jamás me subiría en esa porquería.

\- Si bueno… tú no tienes la necesidad y el sí. – dijo Camus – Ahora ya debo irme. Mi vuelo sale a las 4 de la mañana y tengo que salir para el aeropuerto.

Milo se levantó y lo abrazo.

\- Me vas a escribir verdad? – Le pregunto Milo con voz quebrada

\- Claro que sí. Una vez que abran las telecomunicaciones incluso te mandare fotos de las chicas que conozca para que me des tu opinión experta y no me extrañes. – dijo Camus conmovido – Solo prométeme no hacer más travesuras ni estarte peleando con Mu ni con ningún otro.

\- Pero me voy a aburrir horrores! – Dijo separándose.

Camus lo vio con una mirada reprendiéndolo.

\- Está bien. Te prometo INTENTAR no pelearme ni hacer más travesuras – dijo Milo resignado

\- Ni molestar a Shaina cuando regrese…

\- Mmm… no me estas pidiendo demasiado? – dijo cruzándose de brazos

\- Promételo!

\- Ok. Prometo INTENTAR no perder la paciencia con la mamba negra.

\- Milo… no estamos en Kill Bill…

\- Pero se escucha más bonito que víbora tepocata y se vería muy sexy en ese traje amarillo…

\- Milo!

 **Isla San Salvador**

 **Fiesta de año nuevo, 11 PM**

La fiesta estaba en todo su esplendor. La mesa redonda VIP con Zeus, Ares, Hera, Poseidón y Hefestos, tenía vacíos dos lugares.

Fes esperaba que Shaina no se hubiera arrepentido de asistir y que Minos ya la trajera en camino. Después del último encuentro con Ares, Shaina no quería salir sola. No era que no confiara en Ares tanto como no confiaba en ella misma. Fes lo sabía y ella también, pero ninguno de los dos lo dijo en voz alta. Fes había acompañado a Shaina a su habitación de lado de la playa para no volverse a encontrar a su medio hermano y también para escoger la ropa que Shaina debía ponerse. No era un experto, pero estaba casado con Afrodita, así que sabía lo que no debía ponerse por decirlo así.

Cuando llegaron al closet, Fes había lanzado una exclamación de horror. Toda la ropa que Poseidón le estaba comprando era diminuta y provocativa y la había reganado por dejarlo comprarle eso.

\- Fes, gratis… hasta las puñaladas. El hecho de que me compre esa ropa, no significa que yo me la vaya a poner, y siempre puedo regalarla, subastarla o venderla una vez que regrese a casa. Yo solo necesito mi uniforme, mi pijama y unos jeans.

Fes movió la cabeza resignado. Tantos días ahí, y ella no comprendía que debía vestir más seguido como mujer? Claro que los vestidos y ropa minúscula que estaba en su closet era para OTRO tipo de mujer que obviamente no era ella.

De pronto recordó que el tenía un vestido que Afrodita le había pedido la última vez, y cuando la modista se lo había terminado, ella había cambiado de opinión y ya no lo quiso. Lo había botado al fondo de su closet y jamás se lo había puesto. Con unos pocos arreglos le quedaría perfecto. Fes la dejo bañándose mientras iba rápidamente por el vestido. Llamo a la recepción y pidió que mandaran a una costurera a la habitación de Shaina. La costurera llego minutos después que él y Fez le entrego el vestido y la dejo ahí mientras llamaba al peinador. Le aviso al restaurante que necesitaban servicio al cuarto (ya que no quería que ella saliera hasta la noche). También aviso a Minos que pasara a recogerla hasta cuarto para las once de la noche. Hora en la que comenzaría la fiesta y pondrían en práctica su plan.

Todo parecía que había salido bien, pero porque no habían llegado? Se estarían peleando? Fes estaba más estresado que los demás.

Afuera del restaurante, Shaina había detenido a Minos:

\- No, espera, no puedo hacerlo – dijo nerviosa

\- Llevas 15 minutos diciendo lo mismo. – dijo Minos con una sonrisa

\- Y si mejor me quedo adentro de mi habitación? Ahí no me pueden hacer nada – dijo

\- Prometiste a Fes intentarlo. No recordaba que los caballeros de Athena fueran tan cobardes…

\- Me acabas de llamar cobarde? – dijo Shaina con ojos brillantes – Tu no me conoces bien! No sabes de todo lo que soy capaz y del miedo que puedo inspirar!

\- Bah… que peleles deben ser esos que te tienen miedo. Si supieran que no puedes ni siquiera pasar una prueba tan sencilla... – dijo Minos provocándola

Shaina lo miro con odio.

\- Y tú? Tenías que vestirte tan… tan…

\- Guapo?

\- Elegante no es lo mismo que guapo! – dijo Shaina defendiéndose

\- Pues no quería desentonar contigo. Después de todo, nadie podría tener una prometida más hermosa que la mía – dijo mientras le besaba la mano y le guiñaba un ojo

Esta simple acción hizo sonrojar a Shaina, no acostumbrada a que le dijeran cosas así, aunque estaba acostumbrándose a las galanterías de Minos.

\- Recuerdas todas las lecciones que te ha ensenado Poseidón hasta ahora? – dijo Minos cambiando el tema a uno menos escabroso.

\- Las de etiqueta o las otras?

\- Ambas

\- Más o menos – contesto Shaina con sinceridad

\- Recuerdas las travesuras que hemos hecho juntos para provocar los buz de los brazaletes de lujuria?

\- Si

\- Compórtate así pero solo conmigo, y te prometo que estarás perfecta.

Shaina levanto sus ojos a los de Minos. Unos hermosos y profundos ojos color ámbar la miraron con un sentimiento que no supo definir bien pero le gusto. Admiración? Respeto? Ternura?.

\- Está bien. – dijo Shaina respirando profundamente sin dejar de verlo a los ojos – Puedo hacerlo. Sé que puedo hacerlo. Y solo es por pocos días verdad?

\- Sí.

\- Bien. Vamos a entrar. Estoy lista.

Minos le abrió la puerta caballerosamente y Shaina entro con una sonrisa tranquila.

\- Recuerda que debes verme como si estuvieras perdidamente enamorada – susurro Minos

\- Y tu recuerda que acabo de afilar mis uñas en caso de que quieras propasarte – le devolvió el susurro.

Se hizo un impresionante silencio al ver a la pareja, lo que hizo que instintivamente ella se acercara más a Minos en busca de su protección, quien en su papel, la atrajo aún más por su cintura, lo que provoco que ella volteara a verlo de nuevo a los ojos.

\- Ahora que hice mal? – Pregunto ella – Había código de vestimenta también hoy?

\- No que yo sepa.

El maestro de ceremonias anuncio que la pareja que estaba celebrando su compromiso matrimonial acababa de llegar y todos en el restaurante comenzaron a ovacionarlos. Nada más emocionante que una historia de amor verdadero que había nacido en ese lugar.

\- Ay menos mal que no fue por mi vestido – dijo Shaina despreocupadamente

\- Jajaja Que tontita eres a veces – dijo Minos riendo mientras la conducía a la mesa VIP donde Fes ya los estaba esperando con una sonrisa

La pareja estaba espectacular. Shaina lucía un vestido de noche largo de seda de corte imperio suelto con mangas abultadas cortas en color amarillo paja y el cabello lo tenía recogido en un complicado peinado alto. Su único maquillaje era un poco de rímel y un gloss rosa. Minos en su traje smoking negro había incluso cambiado de peinado, de un modo más varonil y sin ocultar sus ojos. Hacían una hermosa pareja a pesar de todo.

Fes se levantó, le beso la mano a Shaina quien le sonrió y la coloco junto a Hera. Minos quedaría junto a ella y Poseidón junto a Minos. Fes estaba del otro lado de su hermanastro Ares, que no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Shaina, quien al percatarse de esto decidió apoyarse más en Minos, tomándolo de la mano y dejando que el la abrazara.

Poseidón estaba demasiado callado para el gusto de Minos.

\- Hombre que te pasa hoy!? – le pregunto

\- Te comprometiste con Shaina? Eres imbécil o qué?

\- No sabía que debía pedirte permiso para eso – dijo Minos con una sonrisa sardónica – Y que te paso en la cara – dijo viéndole un ligero moretón en el pómulo

\- Nada que te importe! – dijo Poseidón molesto.

Minos se encogió de hombros y comenzó a contarle chistes a Shaina al oído, lo que hacía que ella no pudiera evitar reírse levemente, lo que todos en la mesa interpretaron como que le estaba declarando palabras de amor.

Fes le hizo una sutil señal a Shaina para que platicara con Hera. Shaina abrió mucho los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

\- Madre, Shaina me preguntaba hace un rato cuál es tu secreto para ser tan hermosa, pero lo dije que si lo supiera, no sería tan feo.

Hera le sonrió a Shaina

\- De verdad crees que soy hermosa?

\- Cla-claro que si señora, mucho más que Athena y estoy segura que mucho más que Afrodita – dijo con un tono que a ella le pareció muy afectado pero que Hera pareció no notarlo.

\- Que dulce eres niña… Vaya! Comprometida con un Juez del infierno… No está nada mal para tu primer matrimonio…

\- Yo espero que sea el único señora – dijo con sinceridad – No quisiera tener que casarme con nadie más.

\- Eso decimos todas cuando estamos enamoradas niña… después que vemos la realidad, cambiamos de opinión.

Shaina volvió a ver de reojo a Fes quien le hizo una señal para que continuara.

\- Lo único que puede empanar mi felicidad en este momento, es que mi brazalete se reseteo y tendré que quedarme más días de los esperados, pero no podre disfrutar de este paradisiaco lugar – dijo en tono triste

\- Porque no? Tiene todo lo que necesitamos para pasarla bien! – pregunto Hera curiosa

\- Es que… - bajo el tono de su voz a uno apenas audible, por lo que Hera tuvo que acercar más su oído a ella – Hay muchos tipos con brazalete de lujuria que me están acosando, y desde esta tarde parece que Vehu y Jely me perdieron el rastro y entonces no podre salir si quiero cumplir mi… - Shaina trago saliva. Se iba a condenar en el infierno por tantas mentiras… bueno no tanto si Minos era el juez – mi sueño de vestir de blanco en mi boda. – Shaina se ruborizo. En el fondo no estaba mintiendo pero no lo iba a reconocer

\- Pero mi querida niña, Vehu y Jely no te pudieron haber perdido el rastro. Cuando los viste por última vez?

\- Cuando la conocí a usted señora – dijo Shaina bajando la mirada. Sentía como, tanto Zeus como Ares, le estaban lanzando una mirada no muy amistosa. – Tal vez creyeron que como me fui con el señor Fes…

\- Pero si Fes es inofensivo! Estuviste en su taller o en su habitación? – pregunto Hera en tono amistoso

\- Si señora. Él me iba a ayudar a… ajustar mi anillo de compromiso – mintió – Me quedaba un poco grande y me daba miedo que lo pudiera perder.

\- Ahora entiendo cual pudo haber sido la confusión de Vehu y Jely – dijo Hera – Pero no puedes quedarte en la habitación haciendo un tiempo tan delicioso. – Chasqueo los dedos e inmediatamente llegaron corriendo alegremente sus angelitos, quienes con una sonrisa la saludaron de lejos moviendo las manos – Niños… no quiero que se separen de la señorita ni un minuto hasta que ella abandone el hotel, comprendieron?

\- Si señora – dijeron al unísono

\- Y me responderán UNICAMENTE a mí. Ni siquiera su prometido tendrá permitido acercarse más de lo necesario, entendido?

\- Si señora – dijeron al unísono

Hera le sonrió, acaricio la mejilla de Shaina y se volvió hacia su esposo ignorándola por completo.

Shaina y Fes se sonrieron con complicidad. Habían ganado!


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 14**

 **Enero 1, 18.55 hrs**

 **Aeropuerto de Trondheim, Noruega**

Camus veía como la pequeña avioneta descendía en el aeropuerto Værnes, en Trondheim, Noruega y suspiro. Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que había visto una tormenta de nieve como esa? Solo eran cerca de 10 los pasajeros que se habían atrevido a cruzar la mitad de noruega con ese clima y era por razones meramente personales no tanto como profesionales. Podía verse en la forma en la que hablaban entre ellos mostrándose mutuamente las fotografías de sus familias. A Camus lo habían relegado porque no sabía "convenientemente" hablar su idioma.

La verdad era que Camus no estaba de humor. Horas antes había tenido que hacer escala en Paris para tomar el vuelo a Oslo y por el tiempo, el avión se había demorado y él había salido en taxi a recorrer el viejo terruño. Se paró en una cafetería a pedir su croissant y su café, y unas chicas que estaban coqueteándole le enseñaron como hacer selfies con su iPhone. Se había tomado varias con ellas, obtuvo sus números de teléfono y después maldijo todo el camino de regreso al aeropuerto por no haber pensado en quedarse varios días antes de partir para Asgard, Pero ya le había anunciado a Hilda su llegada y debía haber alguien esperándolo en el aeropuerto. Aun le esperaban varias horas de camino a pesar de llevar 17 horas desde que salió del aeropuerto de Atenas y no creía que viajar en tren y luego en trineo fuera a hacer una gran diferencia.

Recogió su maleta y se dirigió a la salida. Se puso su chaqueta y salió.

\- Ahhh Hacia mucho tiempo que no respiraba un aire tan frio – dijo extasiado mientras disfrutaba la tormenta

\- Es usted el Sr. Camus? – pregunto una voz infantil detrás de él.

\- Sí, yo soy – dijo bajándose a su nivel. Era un niño de uno años de cabello rubio envuelto en muchas pieles y chamarras de manera que apenas y se le veía la carita.

\- Me dijeron que le entregara esto – dijo mientras le extendía un papel arrugado por estar en sus manitas enguantadas.

Camus le dio las gracias y el niño se siguió de largo jugando con un muñeco que tenía en su otra mano. Se levantó y lo iba a leer cuando alguien le dijo:

\- Sr. Camus? Me envía la señorita Hilda para acompañarlo durante todo su trayecto. Mi nombre es Hans – dijo un Hombre más o menos de la misma estatura y complexión de Camus, de cabello corto y castaño extendiéndole la mano a Camus – No será posible continuar el resto del viaje hoy. Tendremos que pasar la noche en la posada que está aquí cerca. Ya está su habitación lista. El tren está parado debido a los fuertes vientos y si no arrecia, podremos continuar mañana temprano.

Camus se puso el sobre en la chaqueta, sonrió y le dio la mano.

\- Está bien. Sabía que no iba a ser un viaje fácil. Mucho gusto Hans.

\- Siempre es un placer ayudar a un amigo de la señorita Hilda, sobre todo en estos tiempos obscuros que estamos pasando. – dijo Hans con voz apagada – Todos tenemos la esperanza de que usted pueda ayudarnos.

Camus no se esperaba eso. Pues que estaba pasando? Sería que podría sacarle algo de información a ese hombre?

Hans tomo la maleta y le lideró el camino hacia la posada más próxima. Una serie de cabañas con techos de dos aguas y chimeneas prendidas que desprendían un humo grisáceo contrastando con la blanca nieve que caía copiosamente.

Entraron a una de esas cabañas, que correspondía a lo que Hans le había dicho que era una "posada". Adentro estaba tan cálido que casi le da un shock térmico a Camus y se sale corriendo, pero decidió pensar que no estaba solo.

Hans le puso su maleta en una de las habitaciones dándole a entender que esa era la suya y Camus le agradeció, se quitó la chaqueta que aventó sobre la maleta y disimuladamente abrió la ventana para que se enfriara la habitación y cerró la puerta antes de reunirse con Hans, quien ya le tenía preparada una jarra de cerveza.

\- Hans, porque menciono tiempos obscuros en Asgard? Creí que todo estaba bien desde hace varios años. – pregunto

\- Es que no lo sabe? Creí que la señorita Hilda lo había puesto al tanto. – dijo Hans asombrado – Nuestras mujeres están desapareciendo de Asgard

\- Qué?

\- Hace casi un año que todo comenzó. Al principio solo una chica por mes desaparecía y no se le volvía a ver, ni viva ni muerta… - explico Hans – Creíamos que se escapaban con su novio o se iban a trabajar a la ciudad, pero la ciudad más cercana es muy pequeña como para que hasta ahora no las hayamos podido encontrar.

\- Tratantes de blancas? – pregunto Camus

\- Eso fue lo primero que se nos ocurrió! Pero después ya era solo una, sino varias al mismo tiempo y no solo se llevaban muchachas solteras y en edad casadera, sino también mujeres casadas, ancianas y niñas de todas las edades.! – Dijo Hans horrorizado – Lo peor es que nadie tiene idea de cómo es que desaparecen! Se les dio aviso a las autoridades, han investigado y no han dado con ninguna. Interpol está al tanto y todas las agencias de inteligencia. Hemos llegado a encerrar a todas las mujeres de Asgard en sus casas y no dejarlas ni siquiera salir por agua y aun así, teniendo nosotros la única llave para dejarlas salir, han podido llevarse a una que otra. La señorita Hilda desesperada dijo que usted podría ayudarnos a darle alguna otra aproximación a la investigación. Por el momento hemos tenido que trasladar a todas las mujeres que quedan al Castillo de la Señorita Hilda. Ahí ella puede protegerlas, pero no podemos vivir sin nuestras mujeres en casa. Necesitamos a nuestras hijas, hermanas y madres.

\- Entiendo

\- Además, si se llevan a la señorita Hilda…

Camus comprendió el dilema tan grave. No estaban solo de por medio las mujeres de Asgard sino el mundo entero si por error se llevaban a la sacerdotisa de Odín. Se arrepentía de no haber respondido al llamado de Hilda en su momento y se sintió responsable por algunas de esas desapariciones.

Hans seguía hablando de las personas a las que se habían llevado, pero Camus estaba pensativo. Sería que podría el ayudar a Hilda? O su viaje solo sería una pérdida de tiempo.

 **Enero 1**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia**

 **Calabozo #1**

\- Veeeen bichito, bichito, bichitoooo – Gritaba Kanon desde el pasillo

\- Más te vale que le estés hablando a la gata de tu desaparecida madre o al jotito de Aioria, Cara de Huachinango hervido – grito Milo bromeando mientras desaparecía por arte de magia el IPhone negro que le había dado Camus de navidad.

Kanon llego a su celda

\- Jajaja es para que me extrañes cuando no este

\- Si bueno, gracias por recordármelo. – dijo Milo alegremente – Además, espero que hayas comprado tu seguro de viajero. Ya me dijeron que viajaras por Tacana Airlines jajaja.

Kanon rio y saludo a su amigo con un medio abrazo.

\- Hey! Es que tengo que hacer escala en una remota isla de las Bahamas y con los 4000 dólares al mes que me dejaron para la "misión" no me va a alcanzar ni para el vodka de los domingos, así que le dije a Saori que no podía darme el lujo de "pagar extra" por eso y sugirió prestarme el jet – dijo Kanon a modo de explicación – No creas que tenía muchas ganas.

\- O sea que iras a ver a tu anterior jefe… - dijo Milo – Ni se te ocurra…

\- Ya sé, ya se… Me lo dejaste bien claro cuando me picoteaste la primera vez. – dijo Kanon muy serio – Sería incapaz de traicionar a Athena pero…

\- Pero qué?

\- La verdad es que Julián nunca se ha portado mal conmigo. Ni siquiera cuando yo lo traicione. Yo lo consideraba, bueno, aun lo considero como mi hermano menor…

Milo hizo teatro como diciendo que le puso un puñal en el corazón.

\- Jajaja si ya se. Soné cursi…

\- Más o menos

\- Entonces exactamente en donde pasaras tu "Misión"? – pregunto Milo curioso

\- Tenía intenciones de ir a St. Lucia o Aruba. El Jet tiene instrucciones de llevarme a donde yo quiera después de cumplir con Poseidón y luego regresar aquí.

\- Te tratan bien… de que privilegios gozas?

\- Eso pasa cuando eres un niño bueno. – dijo Kanon poniendo cara de angelito

Ninguno de los dos se pudo contener y tuvieron que reír a carcajadas.

\- Ojala nunca descubran tu ultima travesura. – dijo Milo controlándose

\- Zeus te escuche! – dijo Kanon y luego bajando la voz – Dicen que el Patriarca está furioso con todos y va a aplicar medidas disciplinarias estilo siglo XVII

\- Ya me habían pasado ese chisme, y todo por una sarta de pubertos borrachos que no se saben comportar… Malditos pubertos!

El modo que lo dijo volvió a hacerlos reír.

\- Que carajos voy a hacer sin ti, amigo – dijo Kanon – Quien me va a hacer reír con sus tarugadas

\- Estoy seguro que el lamebotas de Sorrento podrá hacerlo…

\- No. Él está a cargo de la administración de los bienes de Julián, de hecho no están juntos, aunque no ha dejado de ser su achichincle.

\- Y Thetis?

\- Que con ella

\- Tampoco está con él?

\- No creo – dijo Kanon – No la ha mencionado en ninguna de sus comunicaciones conmigo

\- Pero la extrañas

\- Y eso qué? Extraño a la mitad del mundo marino y no hago ningún aspaviento – dijo Kanon encogiéndose de hombros – No es más que una chiquilla más.

\- Pues según me dijeron por ahí, es muy bonita.

\- Si lo es, pero no es mi tipo

Milo abrió los ojos sorprendido

\- En serio? Las chicas bonitas no son tu tipo? Ah Caray! Y eso que creía más o menos conocerte…

\- No lo entiendes. Si es bonita, pero no me siento atraído hacia ella.

\- Y porque no? – dijo Milo intrigado

\- Físicamente es muy bonita, pero es una fiera y le es leal a Julián y siempre será así…

\- Pero?...

\- Es una guerrera y el equivalente aquí seria de una Caballero de plata como Marín o Shaina…

\- Pero?... – insistió Milo

\- Pero, pero… pero ella es muy parecida a ti!

Milo se agarró con ambas manos la entrepierna haciendo gestos teatrales de dolor.

\- Menuda patada en las bolas me has dado amigo joajana

\- Búrlate lo que quieras, pero somos totalmente cero compatibles

\- En la cama?

\- Idiota! – Dijo Kanon dándole un zape en la nuca – Nunca la toque!

\- Y entonces como lo sabes

\- Porque ya te dije. Mi amistad con ella era como la que tenemos tu y yo. Bromeábamos, me animaba a salir con chicas, y algunas veces incluso me presentaba a sus amigas. Pero no había una atracción física, una reacción de mi cuerpo al de ella. Era una simple amiga más. Aunque todos dijeran y creyeran lo contrario. Además la diferencia de edad que en ese entonces era casi el doble. – dijo Kanon moviendo negativamente la cabeza – No, no, no… yo no le hago a eso.

\- Vaya… encontramos tu limite… - dijo Milo sorprendido – En fin… cambiando de tema, que sabes de Dohko?

\- Ha pasado a recuperación y según dijo Shion se va a recuperar pronto, pero no saldrá este trimestre a cumplir su misión. – dijo Kanon – Va a esperar el siguiente.

\- Qué bueno que el viejo maestro vaya a ponerse bien…

\- Shion estaba muy preocupado

\- No es para menos… llevan cerca de 200 años siendo amigos. Estoy seguro que le dolería si algo le pasara. – dijo Milo en tono serio

\- Vas a llorar por mí? – dijo Kanon en tono burlón

\- Planeas morir pronto?

\- No…

\- Entonces… - dijo Milo regresándole el zape a Kanon – Ahómbrate! Nosotros dos no lloramos por tonterías.

\- Ocho… cada vez tienes la mano más pesada

\- A qué hora te vas mañana?

\- A las ocho de la noche para llegar ahí a medio día, pero Saori quiere que la deje en el hospital, y yo tengo que alistarme. Ya no podre venir a verte así que por eso me despido de ti desde ahora.

\- Pues ya no sé si desearte éxito o no – dijo Milo abrazándolo – pero que sea lo que el destino quiera.

\- Así será exactamente – dijo Kanon correspondiendo al abrazo

\- No olvides mandarme fotos y escribirme todos los pormenores Ok?

\- Ya aprendiste a usar el IPhone que te di?

\- Ya leí el manual 20 veces…. Tu qué crees?

\- Que no entiendes ni pio?

\- Exacto. Quien quiera que invento esos aparatos, debería ser torturado!

 **Enero 2**

 **Posada Steinkjersannen, Noruega**

Camus estaba desesperado. La tormenta había arreciado y seguían varados en el hotel hasta próximo aviso. Hans se la pasa viendo la tele y revisando la tormenta.

Camus recibió su primer mensaje de texto en ese momento.

M – Hey paletita!

C – Milo?

M – Quien más tiene este número? Duhhhh

C – Cierto. Como estas?

M- Igual y en el mismo lugar y tú?

C- Totalmente aburrido y varado a mitad del camino

M- Jajaja

C- Si yo estuviera solo podría llegar, pero mi guía es un nativo

M- Que mal

C- Pero mira las preciosidades que conocí en Paris (archivo adjunto )

M -Yummi! Espero que me mandes sus teléfonos

C- No. Son Mías. No tocar!

M - Envidioso

C- Para que te olvides de mi cara (archivo adjunto )

M - Idiota. Te leo luego. Viene el guardia.

C- Ok.

Camus sonrió. Al menos no se iba a aburrir tanto si se podía comunicar con el loco de su amigo.

 **Enero 2**

 **Isla Columbus Isle 13:00**

 **Aeropuerto**

Kanon estaba entusiasmado por ver a su viejo amigo. Lo vio parado en un traje deportivo blanco estilo náutico a la orilla de la pista de aterrizaje.

Bajo con la surplice en la espalda y sus dos maletas y sonrió.

Julián lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y Kanon agradeció el gesto.

\- Te he extrañado Amigo

\- Yo también Julián, pero veo que llevas una buena vida… y cambiaste de look…

\- Ah sí… Nueva vida, nuevo estilo… - dijo Julián- Ven, te ayudo con tu maleta

Kanon lo vio extrañado. Julián ayudándolo? Que no siempre había sido al revés?

Caminaron poco antes de llegar al Hotel. Había hermosas mujeres por todos lados y a Kanon se le iban los ojitos.

\- Olvídalo amigo mío, están fuera de tu liga. – dijo Julián sin ver de quien se trataba

\- Porque? Tú te diviertes, yo también – dijo Kanon

\- Porque hay reglas en este lugar que ya te iré explicando. Te quedaras algunos días conmigo verdad? – pregunto Julián – Tenemos que ponernos al día.

\- Pues… no sé si pueda – dijo Kanon un poco tímido – Estoy en una misión para Athena

Poseidón volteo a verlo y se rio.

\- Ahhh y te prohibió que hablaras conmigo?

\- Pues… no

\- Te dijo que no te juntaras con la chusma?

\- Para nada

\- Te dijo que no te quedaras aquí unos días?

\- No pero…

\- Y entonces no veo porque vaya eso a interferir con lo que sea que estás haciendo y que no me interesa saber por cierto.

Subió al tercer piso con él, y le dijo:

\- Esta es mi oficina y también mi suite

Kanon lo miro.

\- Bonita vista, pero tu mansión es más impresionante

\- El dinero no lo es todo amigo – dijo Poseidón mientras le pedía la surplice para ponerla en su caja fuerte.

Kanon se la dio pero lo miro a modo de que-diablos-pasa-aquí

Poseidón desapareció unos minutos dentro de su oficina y regreso sin la surplice.

\- Misión cumplida para ti, Kanon. – dijo – Enviare un telegrama a Athena diciéndole que estamos en paz.

Kanon se sentó de un modo muy familiar en el sofá de la oficina

\- Ok. Ahora dime para que me mandaste llamar. – dijo – Bien sabes que pudieron haberte entregado la surplice sin necesidad de que yo viniera.

\- No puedes tragarte la historia de que quería verte?

\- No, si puedo, pero la pregunta sigue siendo Para qué?

Poseidón se sentó y cruzo la pierna en forma muy masculina.

\- Estaba aburrido

\- Debes estar de broma

\- No, es en serio. Eres el único que hasta la fecha me ha dicho mis verdades sin temor a las represalias

\- Bueno, eras un puberto

\- Jajaja y tú ya entonces te sentías el papa de los sirenitos

\- Jajaja

Poseidón se levantó.

\- Mira, quédate aunque sea esta noche y te vas mañana a donde sea que tengas que ir. Ese cacharro en el que viniste de todos modos tiene que hacer chequeos, permisos etc. y todo eso lleva tiempo.

Kanon lo pensó

\- Está bien, me quedo esta noche por los buenos tiempos y mañana me voy.

\- Perfecto! Tienes hambre? Es la hora del Lunch y no por presumir pero tengo unos chefs buenísimos

\- No esperaría menos de ti amigo.

Shaina terminaba su almuerzo en compañía de Minos y volteo a ver como ordenaba el postre para llevar.

Desde que Zeus había llegado y Ares andaba por todo el lugar como Junior bajado de Bosques de las Lomas paseándose por Polanco, Shaina le había pedido a Minos que no la dejara sola.

No es que no confiara en que Vehu y Jely no hicieran su trabajo, ya que gracias a ellos podía dormir por la noche, sino que ni siquiera se lo quería topar de frente. Incluso se había disculpado con Fes por no poder seguir con sus clases de manualidades, pero su taller quedaba demasiado cerca de la Suite de ese dios. Fes le había dicho que estaba de acuerdo y que aun con sus protectores intentara no quedarse sola, a lo que ella le había hecho todo el caso que había podido.

Minos no resultaba tan mala compañía. Jugaba con ella en la playa y la alberca y la hacía reír. Cada minuto que pasaban juntos se acostumbraba más a su presencia y a su cercanía. Un rose de mano por aquí, un abrazo por allá, la tomaba de la cintura o de su mano en público y la abrazaba si veía que Zeus o Ares estaban cerca e incluso había permitido durante la celebración de año nuevo que la besara delante de todos, obteniendo así el primer beso en toda su vida.

No había sido un beso apasionado tipo de telenovela, sino un beso tierno y suave, como si Minos hubiera tenido miedo de asustarla. Ciertamente ella por reflejo le había encajado sus uñas en la espalda, pero definitivamente no le había desagradado… en absoluto.

Se había reprendido mentalmente varias veces por no haberlo cacheteado en su momento, pero para su des fortunio, su brazalete nunca vibro. Ni el de ella, ni el de él. Así que decidió no hacer el ridículo y pasar por alto el incidente como si nada hubiera pasado, excepto… que no podía olvidarlo.

\- Arghhh malditas revistas rosas de Marín! – se decía – Por eso esta tan encandilada con la leona dormida de Aioria!

Y Minos tampoco había intentado besarla de nuevo. Y tampoco fue porque no quisiera, sino porque en realidad, nunca había dado un beso que lo hubiera dejado tan encandilado como ese, lo que era bastante raro pues el beso lo había hecho como celebración de año nuevo, y sin lujuria alguna, pero lo dejo con ganas de más…

\- Es por la abstinencia – se repetía a cada momento – Solo es eso. Una vez que dejes el brazalete, vas a poder comprobarlo.

Minos había pedido dos conos de helado de vainilla con chispas de colores para llevar, por lo que salieron contentos del restaurante cada uno con su helado pero al llegar afuera, inmediatamente se comenzaron a derretir y para evitarlo tanto Shaina como Minos hicieron malabares con ellos para que no se derritieran en sus manos, lo que provoco que ambos se mancharan un poco las comisuras de los labios…

\- Ya verás cómo te gustara la comida que tenemos aquí – dijo Poseidón mientras bajaban en el elevador

\- Tienen de todo? Porque tengo mucha hambre y poco dinero

\- Jajaja ya se. Mi sobrina es medio agarrada con el dinero, ya me lo habían contado.

\- Pues que chismosos

\- Chin! Olvide mi teléfono… Te veo a fuera del restaurante? Está saliendo del lobby a la izquierda pasando la boutique

\- Seguro. (así voy viendo las pollitas que hay en el camino)

Siguió las instrucciones de Poseidón y se detuvo a ver las postales que había afuera de la boutique en exhibición para su venta.

Vio salir a una chica deliciosamente vestida con jeans blancos a la cadera y top amarillo con un helado, y se apresuró a sacar su IPhone para tomarle una foto a escondidas de ella, y alcanzo a tomarle dos antes de que la persona que estaba con ella saliera también. Siguió tomándoles fotos por el simple morbo y porque apenas estaba agarrándole la onda al teléfono y algunas veces le salían movidas.

\- Momento… Yo a ese tipo lo conozco… - dijo sin dejar de tomar fotos. Pero en el momento en el que se iba a acercar, la feliz pareja comenzó a tener problemas con los helados, a reír y…

\- Espera tienes un poco de helado… aquí – Dijo Minos tratando de quitarle el Helado con la servilleta, pero un segundo después cambio de opinión y tomo suavemente de la nuca a Shaina para acercarla y quitarle el helado con sus labios.

Shaina dejó caer su helado al suelo por la sorpresa e instintivamente cerro los ojos y rodeo el cuello de Minos con sus brazos haciendo que Minos también tirara su helado y con la otra mano la atrajera hacia él. Wow! Ese si era un beso!

Kanon capto perfectamente la escena del beso con su teléfono, tan nítida, que podía verse el diamante en el anillo de Shaina.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 15**

Minos se separó después de unos segundos con mucho esfuerzo, sorprendido de los sentimientos que ella había logrado despertar en él. La miro y vio que tenía los ojos brillantes y los labios ligeramente más rosados.

\- Porque hiciste eso? – le pregunto ella con voz entrecortada

\- No lo sé… tu porque lo respondiste? – le pregunto el tratando de reponerse

\- No lo se

Minos sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

\- Pues dejémoslo así entonces. Ven, vamos a ver si encontramos a quien molestar – le dijo tomándola de la mano mientras Vahu y Jely salían corriendo del restaurante poniéndose unos buenos porrazos al pisar los helados que habían caído al suelo.

Aun se estaban doliendo cuando Poseidón llego hasta donde estaba su amigo y se le quedo viendo, pues Kanon aún estaba con el teléfono en la mano tratando de dilucidar quién carajos era ese tipo que él conocía bien.

\- Vaya! Ahora te da también por el voyerismo? – le pregunto al ver la foto que tenía en las manos – Muy buena foto!

\- Yo… No! Como se te ocurre! – dijo Kanon apenado de haber sido descubierto

\- Ni te preocupes, que no eres el único que toma fotos de esos dos. – dijo Poseidón – Son la sensación del momento.

\- Porque? – dijo mientras seguía a Poseidón al restaurante

Se sentaron y ordenaron. Se sirvieron una copa de vino para esperar el almuerzo.

\- Ya dime porque?

\- Porque, qué?

\- Porque esos son la sensación del momento. – pregunto Kanon ansioso

\- Pues tú los viste… hacen una hermosa pareja no? A todos se les hace extraño que un juez del inframundo y una amazona de Athena se hayan conocido aquí y ahora vayan a casarse. – contesto Poseidón con una calma bien estudiada.

Kanon comenzó a atragantarse con el vino y Poseidón tuvo que darle unas palmaditas en la espalda.

\- Repite eso! – dijo cuándo se hubo repuesto

\- Lo de la hermosa pareja?

\- Lo del juez y la amazona

\- Minos de Grifo y Shaina de Ophiuco. Cuál es la parte que no entendiste? O acaso ella ya renuncio al santuario? Porque si no mal recuerdo ellos son los que están pagando su estancia aquí. – Dijo Poseidón riéndose de la cara de su amigo

Kanon se quedó un momento en silencio mientras asimilaba la información.

\- Minos de Grifo? Me estás diciendo… que ese es el hijo de puta que me torturo en nuestra pelea contra Hades? – Grito haciendo que varias personas voltearan a verlo

Poseidón no cambio su postura

\- En serio?... En serio es lo único que entendiste de todo lo que dije? Y si, no estoy seguro de lo que paso allá abajo pero no creo que haya muchos Minos de Grifo y agradecemos por ello. No creo que el mundo soporte más de uno. – dijo mientras se tomaba el vino

Kanon estaba furico. Quería ir a desquitarse de ese malnacido que aprovechándose de que había enviado su armadura a sus compañeros para ayudarlos lo había torturado quebrándole los huesos y provocándole uno de los mayores dolores que el recordaba. Y de pronto algo le salto en la cabeza.

Poseidón tenía su vista fija en su reloj. Contaba los segundos en los que Kanon tardaría en reaccionar.

\- Shaina de Ophiuco? Pero… esa no es Shaina!

\- Jajaja… 30 segundos para reaccionar y te preguntas porque Minos te pateo el trasero… – dijo Poseidón riendo – Claro que es Shaina. Aquella que se me puso al tú por tú y le di hasta por debajo de la lengua mientras la tonta protegía al pendejete con alas.

\- Shaina tiene el cabello alborotado, es enojona y bastante masculina…

Poseidón puso los ojos en blanco. Increíble que ese haya sido su general más poderoso. Que carambas le habían hecho en el santuario para ponerlo tan increíblemente estúpido.

\- Además… ella esta desparecida desde…

\- El día 21 de Diciembre?

Kanon asintió.

\- Sí, nos la mandaron para acá de vacacione desgraciadamente para ella y afortunadamente para mí, porque me ha hecho ganar mucho dinero con su estancia en el hotel. – dijo Poseidón con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Los camareros les sirvieron sus pedidos y Kanon aprovecho para ver la fotografía de su cara.

Era preciosa! Porque nadie se lo había dicho? Tal vez porque nadie más lo sabía?

Tenía conocimiento de que solo 2 personas habían visto su rostro: Seiya y Aioria. Aioria pues ya estaba enamorado de Marín así que nunca le presto mayor atención y Seiya, bueno… viendo bien la foto, de verdad que era un idiota. De hecho los de bronce tenían algo así como memoria selectiva y se sabía que la habían visto al final de una de las batallas pero no recordaban su cara, así que no contaba.

Diantres! Tenía que cancelar la apuesta con Milo o perdería dinero!.

\- Sigo sin entender – dijo Kanon después de unos segundos….

\- Come y mientras te doy un resumen … - dijo Poseidón divertido. Ya con solo ver la cara de Kanon completamente desconcertado, había valido la pena traerlo.

Durante 45 minutos Poseidón hablo y hablo, omitiendo detalles importantes. Detalles que esperaba que su amigo pasara por alto o que le preguntara después por ellos, pero eso no sucedió.

Volvieron a pasar unos segundos antes de que Kanon asimilara todo lo que había dicho.

\- O sea que no ha podido regresar por culpa de ese brazalete?

\- Correcto. Esa niña es imposible de domar, aunque Minos está haciendo un buen trabajo con ella – dijo Poseidón en tono satisfactorio – Harán una buena unión, aunque quiero suponer que ni ella va a querer dejar su trabajo, ni el, por lo que tendrán que hacer un trato como el de Perséfone con Hades.

\- Seis meses aquí y seis meses allá?

\- Algo así, pero sin una suegra que se ponga como histérica Jajaja. Mi hermana Deméter es demasiado dramática

\- Y dices que tú la ayudaste con su cambio de look?

\- Bueno, no podía andar con jeans todo el día y lo hice principalmente para fastidias a Minos. No surtió el efecto deseado, pero de todos modos me ayudo económicamente.

\- Que no habías dicho que el dinero no lo es todo?

\- Lo dije pero aun así, no deja de darme más poder en este lugar ante los ojos de Zeus.

Saco su celular y le mostro fotos de cada uno de los atuendos que Shaina había usado desde que llego y fotos de cuando se estaba divirtiendo. Casi 50 fotos tomadas de diversos ángulos y celulares.

\- Ves? Además le hice un favor. Regresara con un nuevo estilo y una nueva actitud al santuario… Espera. Te paso las fotos por bluetooth…

Kanon se pasó ambas manos por el pelo mientras veía como las imágenes pasaban a su celular.

Si lo que se decía en el santuario entre los dorados era cierto, y Mu y Milo se habían peleado por ella aun sin verle la cara… Si la veían así…

\- Sabes lo que acabas de hacer? – le pregunto Kanon molesto a su amigo

\- No tengo idea pero sé que tú me lo vas a explicar – dijo Poseidón curioso

Kanon procedió a contarle lo que sabía del pleito.

Poseidón se echó a reír y no pudo dejar de hacerlo hasta que se le salieron las lágrimas.

\- De verdad… Jajaja… de verdad son tan estúpidos…. Jajaja…

\- No le veo la gracia. – dijo Kanon muy serio – Si ella regresa viéndose así… vamos a tener demasiados problemas!

\- Que idiota eres a veces Kanon, ella sabe perfectamente cuál es su lugar y cómo comportarse fuera de aquí. Si le pusieran un poquito más de atención allá, sabrían que tiene tan arraigados sus valores y su lealtad, que no haría nada para perjudicar la paz de su bendito santuario. Y si dices que Mu de Aries ya se la echo al plato… _(de verdad que hay que ser muy brutos si piensan eso)_ cual es la diferencia mientras ella siga cumpliendo con su deber? Acaso no los dorados son unos mujeriegos, claro con sus contadas excepciones? Acaso dejan de hacer su trabajo por irse de juerga? Entonces deja de estarla juzgando

\- No la juzgo pero…

\- Ella va a regresar exactamente igual a como la conoces. Mismo uniforme, misma mascara y según su brazalete, mismo carácter del carajo. – Dijo Poseidón – Deja de hacerte el niño bueno que no te queda. Se supone que eres el más maduro de los 12 (a excepción de Dohko claro). Compórtate como tal!

\- Entiendo todo eso pero… comprometida con un maldito perro del infierno!

\- Algún día tenía que hacer su vida no?

\- Si quería casarse… porque no se lo dijo a Shion para que la empatara con uno de su mismo bando!

\- Tal vez el hecho de que cierto pendejete con alas la rechazara públicamente tantas veces como pudo, o que todos la tratan como un varón más… o que de hecho, ella es invisible para la mayoría de ustedes… que se yo! Porque no vas y le preguntas?

Kanon comenzó a tamborilear los dedos en la mesa. Ya habían terminado el almuerzo y prácticamente estaban solos en el restaurante.

\- Déjala ser hombre! A ti que te importa! – dijo Poseidón mirándolo fijamente

\- Sabes demasiado del santuario para no estar ahí – dijo Kanon un poco resentido.

\- Es lo que pasa cuando convives con mucha gente y muchos dioses. Te cuentan muchas cosas…

\- Sabes que debo reportarle esto al patriarca verdad?

\- Nunca te dije que esta conversación fuera confidencial – dijo Poseidón tranquilo – Además estoy seguro que ella misma se lo va a contar en cuanto regrese. Si ya acabaste, ven, te mostrare las instalaciones.

Una hora después, Poseidón lo dejaba en su suite para que se refrescara mientras tenía una junta con su hermano.

Kanon después de tomar una ducha, y después de ver el mar por un buen rato, tomo su celular.

K- Camus estas ahí?

C- A dónde quieres que me vaya si no se alcanza a ver nada más allá de mis narices

K- Hubieras elegido algo mas cálido

C- No porque me derrito

K- tengo un conflicto moral

C- y yo que culpa tengo. Resuélvelo no que muy machito?

K- Espera te voy a mandar unas fotos y ahorita te explico

C- Ok.

En eso unas gotas de agua de su cabello cayeron al iPhone y empezó a secar el teléfono rápidamente, lo que hizo que se abriera una ventana que no era por la que estaba platicando pero él no se dio cuenta. Envió por lo menos 10 de las 50 fotos incluida la del beso. Cerro la ventana de la conversación y termino de secarse el pelo. Ni loco iba a comprar otro celular de ese tipo sobre todo ahora que estaba corto de fondos.

No escucho el sonido de la notificación de Camus, por lo que regreso a su celular y le pregunto.

K- Que opinas

C- De qué? No me ha llegado nada

K- Acabo de enviarte 10 fotos ¡!

C- Aun no me llegan. De qué son?

K- Encontré a Shaina

C- Donde

K- En el caribe. Shion la mando de vacaciones al hotel donde trabaja ahora Poseidón.

C- Que joda. Nosotros trabajando duro y ella de vacaciones Jajaja

K- Está comprometida para casarse

C- Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?

K- Ya te llegaron las fotos?

C- Que noooooooooo. Mándalas de nuevo

K- *(&^&^% IPhone! Ahí te van

(Archivo adjunto) (Archivo adjunto) (Archivo adjunto) (Archivo adjunto) (Archivo adjunto) (Archivo adjunto) (Archivo adjunto) (Archivo adjunto) (Archivo adjunto) (Archivo adjunto)

C- Espera me están llegando.

K- ok

C- Wow! Que buen cambio… -

La foto del beso apareció por ultimo en la pantalla

C- _Medre! Está comprometida con Minos de Grifo?_

 _K.- Así parece_

 _C.-_ No se las mandes a Milo por ningún motivo!

K- Ok, no lo hare. Pero mi pregunta es… debo interferir? Debo mandarle un mensaje a Shion? O lo dejo pasar?

C- No te metas! Mejor concéntrate en tu misión. Ya si después te interrogan es otro cantar.

K- Vale… te dejo. Voy a explorar el lugar a ver que morritas me encuentro disponibles. Este lugar esta de locos

C- Luego me mandas las fotos del lugar a ver si se me antoja

K- No porque te derrites, Jajaja.

 **Enero 2, 10.30PM**

 **Santuario de Athena**

 **Calabozo #1**

Milo aprovechando que el guardia ha ido por su cena, saco el iPhone que le dio Camus para jugar Candy Crush. Sin sus amigos que lo fueran a visitar, eso se estaba volviendo muy aburrido y aun le faltaba casi la mitad de su castigo.

\- Brandon… no te estés peleando con Shiva… - dijo separando a sus dos mascotas que ya se estaban preparando para pelear. También estaban aburridos.

El sonido de notificación del otro celular hizo que le pusiera pausa al juego, sacara el iPhone blanco y viera lo que su amigo le había mandado.

Una a una las fotos de una chica de cabello verde en bikini, traje de noche, traje de coctel, minúsculos shorts blancos, pantalones a la cadera, Abrazada con Minos y Poseidón, Abrazada con Hefestos, en la fiesta de año nuevo con Minos, en la fiesta de navidad, y besándose con Minos.

El sabia quién era esa chica. Lo sabía muy bien. Aunque no le conocía el rostro la tenía muy bien estudiada por cada ángulo posible. La última foto fue la gota que derramo su vaso. La foto tomada desde un ángulo extraño, había capturado el momento perfecto. Aumento el zoom y vio que ella Traía un anillo de compromiso, y el también.

Su cosmos se fue encendiendo con ira, haciendo que las paredes crujieran apenas pudiendo contener tanta energía.

\- Así que esas tenemos maldita víbora, te conseguiste a un perro del infierno como novio para fastidiarme? Pues dos podemos jugar el mismo juego. – dijo encabronado

El guardia llego con su bandeja. Milo lo tomo de la camisa con violencia.

\- Dile al Patriarca que necesito verlo inmediatamente y no acepto un no por respuesta.

Lo aventó y el guardia salió corriendo hacia la cámara del patriarca mientras Milo aventaba la bandeja contra la pared. Esa afrenta no se iba a quedar así.

 **Isla Columbus Isle**

 **2 Enero 5pm**

Shaina salió de su habitación ya cambiada para pasar un rato en el bar platicando con Minos. Vehu y Jely la seguían con alegría como perritos falderos. Había elegido un vestido bastante sencillo en color verde hoja, sin mangas y con la falda a las rodillas. Sin ningún escote escandaloso ni por delante ni por detrás.

\- Vamos chicos! Hora de divertirnos – dijo mientras caminaba bastante rápido.

Sí. Estaba ansiosa y lo reconocía. Quería pasársela bien lo más que pudiera pues cada día que pasaba, la acercaba a la hora en la que tenía que regresar a su rutina.

Vehu y Jely estaban más que al pendiente de donde estaba Ares. Sabían que él era mucho más peligroso que Zeus porque no se detenía ante nada y su madre lo defendería en caso de ser necesario.

Shaina iba contenta tarareando una canción y se topó con alguien de frente.

\- Hola Shaina

Ella abrió los ojos tan pronto como pudo y se le fue el color.

\- Kanon…

\- Me alegra saber que estas bien después de todo el desmadre que dejaste en el santuario.

\- Que yo que? De que estas hablando?

\- Hablo de tu "conveniente" desaparición de ahí, mientras que Mu y Milo se pudren en el calabozo – dijo Kanon enojado.

\- Que les paso a Mu y a Milo? – dijo Shaina preocupada agarrándolo de las solapas

\- Hey! Se te va a resetear esa fregadera y no vas a poder salir de aquí – advirtió Kanon según lo que Poseidón le había dicho

\- Al diablo el *&^%&$ brazalete… Habla! Que paso cuando yo me fui!... – grito Shaina

\- Tienes tiempo? Puedes hablar conmigo o tu novio es celoso? Porque solo necesito un ligero motivo para mandarlo a su perrera de donde nunca debió haber salido.

Shaina decidió calmarse. Kanon no era de los que podía amedrentar y ella lo sabía. Tomaron la sombrilla más cercana y se sentaron.

Kanon explico a grandes rasgos la pelea entre Mu y Milo y Shaina estaba angustiada. Todo eso había pasado por su culpa sin que ella lo supiera? Shion la había mandado lejos para que no se enterara o porque de verdad creía lo que decían de ella?

No sabía si llorar, patalear, estallar… Lo que si sabía, era que debía sacar a Mu y a Milo del embrollo que se habían metido.

\- Kanon, como llegaste aquí?

\- En el jet de Saori, porque?

\- Sigue en el aeropuerto?

\- Si

\- Crees que pueda devolverme a Grecia ya mismo?

\- Pues… supongo… pero para que quieres irte ahorita?

\- Necesito ir a arreglar todo. Porque carajo nadie me dijo nada! – dijo levantándose enfadada dejando a Kanon con cara de interrogación corriendo hacia el taller de Fes sin importarle si se encontraba a algún indeseable por el camino. Vahu y Hely la siguieron de cerca todo el camino.

Afortunadamente no lo hizo y Fes estaba trabajando.

\- Fes! Fes!

\- Que pasa pequeña? Que haces aquí?

\- Necesito salir hoy mismo al santuario!

\- Sucedió algo malo?

\- Si, y yo soy la única que puede resolver todo ese problema.

\- Y que necesitas de mí?

\- Que me prestes unas maletas para meter mis cosas y me quites el brazalete.

Fes se dirigió a su closet y saco un juego de maletas.

\- Toma

\- Gracias. – Dijo Shaina – Ahora quítamelo!

Fes hizo lo que ella le pidió en silencio.

\- Sabías que podía quitártelo en cualquier momento?

\- No estaba segura, pero si tú los haces, debes poder deshacerlos – dijo Shaina con su habitual lógica

\- Y aun así no quisiste que te lo quitara antes?

\- No. Quería seguir las reglas y que saliera solo. Lo intente pero no pude, y me quedaría a terminar mi "sentencia" si pudiera – dijo ansiosa – pero es muy importante que regrese

\- Bueno, te deseo buena suerte. Puedo pedirte un favor? – pregunto Fes

\- Lo que sea

\- Puedes llevarle esta caja a Shion? – dijo entregándole una sencilla caja de madera grabada – Dile que necesito que me la guarde por el momento y que le mando saludos.

\- Claro que si Fes… - dijo Shaina abrazándolo – Te voy a extrañar

\- Yo también Pequeña. Quieres que le avise a Poseidón que te vas?

\- Podrías? Y también al aeropuerto para que estén listos lo antes posible?

Fes asintió.

\- Gracias Fes… ojala puedas visitarme algún día

\- Más pronto de lo que crees.

Shaina salió corriendo de ahí con la caja y las maletas, llegando a su habitación poco después.

\- Vehu, Jely… ayúdenme a empacar.

Los chicos comenzaron a llenar sus maletas de forma rápida pero ordenada.

\- Señorita Shaina… y no se va a despedir del señor Minos? – Dijo Vehu

Shaina suspendió lo que estaba haciendo por un segundo, se mordió el labio y después continuo lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Le dejare una nota que ustedes se encargaran de entregarle.

 **Enero 2, 9.30PM**

 **Santuario de Athena**

 **Calabozo #1**

Shion termino de hablar con Milo y le había tenido que conceder algo de crédito.

Había cumplido con 14 días ahí encerrado sin causar problemas y su petición de sustituir a Dohko en su salida al santuario no había sido nada descabellada.

Si bien el dinero no estaría en su cuenta hasta una semana después, Milo le había dicho que quería salir tan pronto estuviera listo para no perder tiempo y que regresando podría continuar castigado los 15 días que le faltaban. Incluso tenía un boleto de avión abierto y podía usarlo en ese momento, solo pedía de favor que uno de los guardias que pasara por ahí todos los días, dejara agua y comida a sus bebes.

Shion al principio no había entendido que era lo que lo motivaba, excepto que leía una gran tristeza en sus ojos. Como padre, eso lo conmovía más que nada, y para beneplácito de Escorpión, acepto.

Shion salió hacia sus aposentos, Milo tomo a Brandon y Shiva y sus demás cosas del calabozo y bajo corriendo a su casa.

Tomo uno de sus teléfonos y marco a un número internacional:

\- Relaciones Publicas?

\- Michael Bosch por favor

\- Quien lo llama?

\- Omil Al Alkrab

\- Permítame

Milo aprovecho para darle de comer a sus mascotas mientras lo comunicaban. Alcanzo también a sacar sus maletas, meter lo que necesitaría…

\- Bosch al habla

\- Soy yo. Necesito salir de Grecia. Que me tienes?

\- Lo que quieras, donde quieras y cuando quieras.

\- Medio Oriente, esta noche.

\- Te estarán esperando en tres horas en el aeropuerto.

\- Bien.

Milo cerro el celular, mando la armadura de escorpión a la habitación de Shion, termino de empacar, saco sus maletas al pasillo, se despidió de sus mascotas y salió tan rápido como pudo. Al ir bajando las escaleras la ira de nuevo se apodero de él y decidió mandar cientos de agujas escarlatas hacia el cielo en dirección a la zona de amazonas. Todas dieron en el blanco. El regalo de disculpa de su parte, había sido desgarrado hasta dejarlo hecho trizas.

Misión Cumplida. Ahora si… ya podía irse mas tranquilo.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 16**

 **Enero 2**

 **Isla Columbus Isle**

 **Aeropuerto 6:45pm**

Shaina estaba en la sala de espera de la Aduana tamborileando sus pies impaciente. Revisaban su equipaje cuidadosamente y con cada minuto que pasaba su mal humor se incrementaba. No sabía que el personal de aduana lo estaba haciendo deliberadamente lento en represalia por haberlos convocado a último minuto mientras estaban en un festejo.

Finalmente cuando no pudieron retrasarse más, le sellaron su pasaporte y la dejaron pasar al abordaje con sus cuatro maletas.

La cajita que Fes le entrego para Shion la traía en las manos. Parecía demasiado frágil como para meterla arrumbada entre su ropa.

Haciendo un poco de malabares, pudo acomodar sus maletas de modo que pudiera caminar con ellas. En qué momento habían comprado tantas cosas para ella? Bueno, lo importante es que estuviera lo antes posible en su casa para recobrarse de su "misión" y ayudar a Mu y Milo a salir del relajo en el que inconscientemente los había metido.

\- Deja te ayudo con eso – dijo una voz familiar a sus espaldas

Cerro los ojos un momento mientras le quitaban de las manos las maletas más pesadas. Minos subió la escalerilla del avión con ellas.

Carajo! Ella odiaba las despedidas y era por eso que no tenía intención de verle la cara antes de irse!

No le quedo más remedio que subir tras él.

\- Vaya! Que cosa tan anticuada… Espero que no se caiga en el camino – dijo Minos despectivamente al ver el avión por dentro y dejando las maletas en la parte designada para ello.

\- Bueno, si se cae y me muero, estoy segura de poder usar mis influencias con el juez que me toque para que no me castigue tanto – dijo Shaina sonriendo mientras acomodaba la cajita de madera en el asiento.

\- Pues eso dependería de muchas cosas… Aiacos y Radamanthys no son tan tolerantes como yo… - dijo mientras se dirigía a la salida del avión.

Shaina no se sentó ni se movió de donde estaba.

\- Vale. Ni a ti ni a mi nos gustan las despedidas. – dijo Minos – Tú tienes que trabajar, y yo tengo que regresar a partirle la cara a cierto espectro… Y también a trabajar claro…

\- Lo sé – dijo Shaina con voz apenas audible

\- Pero no creo estar tan ocupado como para no pasar una que otra vez por Grecia y tal vez… salir a tomar un café… o un helado – dijo Minos con voz indiferente recordando el helado compartido afuera del Restaurante.

\- Pues yo no sé si tenga tiempo para tomar ese café o ese helado cuando regrese – dijo Shaina altivamente – Pero… siempre puedes avisarme cuando pases por allá para rechazarte adecuadamente

Minos sonrió triunfante.

\- Toma. Aquí está mi número. No tenemos muy buena recepción allá abajo, pero funciona. Solo en caso de que alguna vez lo necesites.

\- Bueno, nosotros aún no tenemos señal, así que yo no tengo teléfono – Dijo Shaina poniéndose la tarjeta en su bolsillo trasero de sus jeans. Se había tenido que cambiar ya que no podría llegar con vestido al Santuario.

El motor del avión le indico a Minos que era momento de salir. Bajo un escalón y se detuvo.

Shaina seguía en el mismo lugar mirando hacia la puerta. Minos simplemente se regresó y de dos zancadas estaba junto a ella. La tomo entre sus brazos y la beso. La beso hasta que ambos se quedaron sin aliento y ella tuvo que sentarse porque sus piernas se negaban a sostenerla.

\- _Ci vediamo presto, labbra di miele_ * – dijo Minos guiñándole un ojo

Salió del avión de un salto justo antes que la escotilla se cerrara y la escalera se alejara del avión.

\- Estúpido! – dijo Shaina con una sonrisa aun saboreando ese beso.

 **Enero 2**

 **Posada Steinkjersannen, Noruega**

 **Medianoche**

Camus estaba preocupado por Milo. Le había estado mandando varios mensajes y no le estaba contestando y por la conversación que estaba sosteniendo con Kanon, tampoco le estaba contestando a él. O le habían cachado los teléfonos y se los habían quitado, o estaba más dormido de lo habitual, o estaba deprimido. Camus esperaba que no fuera esto último. Un escorpión deprimido era más peligroso que uno enojado. Y él podía sentir que Milo no estaba bien, pero no tenía forma de comprobarlo.

\- Maldita sea Milo! Responde! – Le gritaba al teléfono.

Hans interrumpió sus pensamientos.

\- Sr. Camus. Las barredoras terminaron de pasar por las vías y conseguí pasaje para el tren que sale a la una de la mañana. Deberemos estar llegando a Alteidet para mañana a mediodía y si las condiciones no cambian podremos seguir hacia Asgard y estar llegando a esta hora.

\- Genial – dijo Camus – Ya me estaba aburriendo aquí

Alistaron sus cosas y se dispusieron a salir. Camus busco su cartera y mientras lo hacía, descubrió el sobre arrugado que le había dado el niño en el aeropuerto. Se le había olvidado por completo. Era un pedazo de tela con unas letras en tinta extraña y en un idioma que no pudo reconocer.

 _" De är hyvä. Forsøg ikke du ser etter."_

\- Hans! Tú hablas algún otro idioma? – Le pregunto

\- Danés, Finlandés y un poco de Sueco. Lo necesitamos para las negociaciones – dijo Hans

\- Me puedes ayudar con esto? No estoy muy seguro de lo que dice – dijo Camus extendiéndole el pedazo de tela.

Hans miro lo que Camus le extendía.

\- Esto está diseñado para despistar. – dijo – Hay Noruego, Sueco, Danés y Finlandés en esta frase.

\- Que extraño… que dice? – pregunto Camus

\- Dice… Ellas, están, bien. No, las, busques…. Si… estoy seguro que dice eso.

\- Ellas están bien, No las busques? Qué demonios significa eso? – pregunto Camus

Hans se encogió de hombros. Camus volvió a guardar la tela en el sobre y en su chaqueta. Encontró su cartera, la coloco en sus pantalones. Le echo otro vistazo al celular pero seguía sin respuesta y se lo guardo también en la chamarra. Tiempo de encaminarse hacia Asgard mientras trataba de desentrañar esos misterios.

 **Enero 3 5:00 am**

 **Atenas, Grecia**

El Jet de Saori aterrizo a salvo y Shaina casi beso el suelo que pisaba al bajar con trabajos con sus maletas. Volvió a acomodarlas de manera que pudiera con ellas y se dirigió a tomar un taxi. Después de negociar la tarifa como se acostumbraba, lo tomo y se bajó en Rodorio. De ahí era fácil caminar a su destino. Estaba cansada de estar sentada después de un viaje tan largo pero tenía que llegar.

Una vez dentro del santuario, decidió que no estaba lo suficientemente presentable para subir con el Patriarca, así que llego directamente a su oficina donde tenía su máscara y su uniforme y se los puso con un alivio malsano. No podría hacer nada con su peinado ya que en el spa le habían aplicado un tratamiento antes de plancharlo que según ellos duraría 30 días, así que solo se lo cepillo, se colocó su armadura y espero.

Tampoco podría llegar a su casa con tantas cosas, así que abrió sus maletas y puso lo básico en su maleta de lona que estaba al fondo de otra maleta. Las cositas que les había comprado a las chicas, la ropa que ella misma se había comprado etc. Abrió el panel secreto y arrumbo las demás maletas.

Calculo que eran casi las siete de la mañana. De aquí a que subiera todas las casas ya podría ver a Shion.

Tomo la cajita que Fes le dio para Shion, el dinero que le sobro con los recibos, la tarjeta de crédito que le presto Shion y comenzó a subir las escaleras. Todo estaba demasiado silencioso. Ningún ruido se escuchaba en las casas. No se encontró a ningún caballero dorado. Ni escucho los ronquidos de Aldebarán, ni los gritos de DM, ni los mantras de Shaka… nada. Los guardias que se encontró en el camino inmediatamente se le cuadraron y le sonrieron en señal de bienvenida, pero ella no estaba acostumbrada a ninguna consideración de nadie ahí así los mando a trabajar en lugar de estar holgazaneando, lo que ellos tomaron de la mejor manera. Su jefa había vuelto y se encargarían de esparcir gustosos la noticia. (No que fueran chismosos ni nada por el estilo).

Cuando Shaina llego a Piscis esperaba encontrar a Afrodita en los jardines, como todas la mañanas, hablándole a sus rosas. Tampoco estaba a la vista.

\- En serio? Me voy unos cuantos días y todos cambian de rutina? Que fastidio!

Llego a la antesala de Patriarca y espero. No paso tanto tiempo antes de que Shion abriera la puerta y la viera sorprendido:

\- Shaina! No te esperaba aun!

Shaina se hinco en una rodilla en señal de respeto.

\- Espero pueda concederme una audiencia sin previo aviso.

\- Desde luego. Pasa. Vamos a mi despacho. Por aquí pasa demasiada gente.

Shaina lo siguió caja en mano.

Shion cerró la puerta, le hizo un ademan a Shaina de sentarse, lo cual hizo.

\- Y bien? Como te fue?

\- Debo decirle que si se refiere a la "misión" – dijo haciendo gestos con los dedos en las comillas – Ninguno de los chiflados que están ahí representan ningún peligro para el santuario

\- Ah que bueno saberlo… - dijo Shion en tono amable

\- En cuanto a mandarme a rehabilitación… Eso fue un golpe bajo de su parte – dijo Shaina en voz baja y enojada

\- Yo no te mande a rehabilitación, te mande de vacaciones…

\- Bueno, pues si esa es su idea de unas vacaciones, hágame el favor de no volverlo a hacer – dijo Shaina lo más cortes que pudo – prefiero que me cese de trabajar aquí mismo.

\- Tan mal la pasaste?

\- Si… no… bueno ya no se! – dijo cruzándose de brazos

\- Aja. Bonito peinado por cierto.

\- Gracias. Cortesía de Poseidón. – dijo apenada

\- Te queda bien. Que es esa caja?

\- Ahhh se la manda el señor Hefestos. Pide que usted se la guarde momentáneamente. –dijo Shaina entregándosela

\- Bien. Es un viejo amigo. No puedo negarme verdad? – dijo sonriendo – Cuéntamelo todo sobre tu viaje.

Shaina tenía bien listo su reporte oral. Iba a saltarse algunas partes un poco embarazosas, pero en general no dijo ni una sola mentira. Procedió a relatárselo. Shion escuchaba atento al mismo tiempo que intentaba sentir si algo estaba mal.

\- Sé que no le hice el reporte a los 7 días como era mi obligación, pero créame que enviar cualquier tipo de comunicación fuera de esa isla es algo complicado. – dijo Shaina en tono de disculpa

\- No te preocupes. Sé que esta era una misión especial…

\- Lo que me lleva a preguntarle, Es verdad que Mu Y Milo han sido castigados por mi culpa?

\- Sí y No.

\- No entiendo.

\- Si ambos fueron castigados con 15 días en el calabozo por pelearse… Según Milo me explico, él tuvo enteramente la culpa y por eso fue castigado 30 días en el calabozo

\- 30 días! No fue algo exagerado? – reclamo Shaina

Shion enarco sus cejas.

\- Ahora tú me estas cuestionando?

\- No señor. Perdone. Solo fue la sorpresa – dijo Shaina apenada

\- En realidad fueron 15, pero después pidió que el castigo de Mu le fuera cargado a él. Por lo tanto libere del calabozo a Mu.

\- Fiuuu menos mal.- dijo Shaina

\- Pero de todos modos fue confinado a sus habitaciones por esos 15 días

\- Pero…

\- El me mintió Shaina. – explico Shion - Tuvo la oportunidad de decir todo y me mintió. Eso no se lo tolero.

\- Entiendo. Puedo pedir que les levante el castigo debido a que yo fui la causante?

\- Puedo levantárselo a Mu aunque en realidad solo le quedaban dos días, pero no a Milo.

\- Porque?

\- Shaina… Milo decidió adelantar el viaje de la Misión que tenía asignada. Se fue hace unas horas.

 **Enero 3, 1 am**

 **Isla Columbus Isle**

 **Bar Discoteque**

Kanon y Poseidón estaban "poniéndose al día" entre copa y copa.

\- Había olvidado lo divertido que puedes ser Kanon – dijo Poseidón sirviéndole un trago – Y solo por eso… Escoge cualquiera de las ninfas que están en las jaulas. Sera divertido verte perseguirla.

Kanon volteo a ver las jaulas donde varias ninfas de placer en minúsculas prendas tipo ago-go bailaban alegremente.

\- Jaja no, creo que no. Estoy bastante cansado hoy y mañana tengo que irme recuerdas? – dijo Kanon arrastrando un poco las palabras

\- Y en que te vas a ir si mandaste el jet de vuelta a Grecia?

\- Uhhh pero debe algún modo de salir de aquí o no?

\- Claro que sí. El avión que llegara el día 8.

\- 8! Eso significaría quedarme aquí por otros 5 días.

\- Correcto. Eso te pasa por no preguntar antes de hacer algo tan estúpido como dejar que Shaina se fuera. Ahora Minos se ira mañana también y…

\- Hey! Dijiste que no había vuelos. De donde va a sacar ese perro sarnoso un transporte?

\- Y no los hay, pero Hades tiene su propio Jet y ya lo mando pedir. – dijo Poseidón sonriendo – Así que a menos de que quieras compartir el avión con Minos, son 5 días aquí varado querido amigo… - dijo sirviéndole otro trago

\- Carajo! Esa mujer siempre me mete en problemas! – dijo Kanon molesto tomándose de nuevo el contenido del vaso de un solo golpe – Siempre de Chismosa con Shion y haciendo que me reganen y ahora esto.

\- Athena?

\- No, Shaina! Es una maldita víbora y no se ni para que le dije del jet! Ahora estoy retrasando mis planes por su culpa.

\- En serio? – dijo Poseidón sirviéndole más vodka – Y porque son tan importantes?

\- Porque Athena quiere que sentemos cabeza… y tengamos hijos y todo eso y yo quería irme a Aruba primero para tomar vacaciones y… y… zzzzzzz

\- Jajaja Hay Kanon… Olvidas que se tu debilidad por beber… - dijo Poseidón – Con que Athena te quiere hacer perder la cabeza? Mmm… ya veremos qué tan fácil le resulta.

Trono los dedos y dos empleados se llevaron a Kanon a su suite mientras Poseidón se quedaba pensando de qué forma podía usar esta nueva información para fastidiar a Athena.

 **Enero 3 8 am.**

 **Hotel Burj Al Arab, Dubai**

Milo había llegado totalmente exhausto físico y emocionalmente a la suite donde Bosch, su encargado de relaciones públicas lo había acomodado a expensas de su cliente. No podía decir que la vista desde esa suite no era magnifica. Desierto por un lado, Rascacielos por otro lado, y el Golfo Pérsico en el otro.

Se metió en el jacuzzi con un vaso de café helado y se dispuso a relajarse.

Al bajar del avión de la compañía, el asistente de Bosch, quien había ido personalmente por el al aeropuerto le había explicado la situación: El Jeque Karim Al Fayad había requerido los servicios de Al Alkrab & Co. para hacerle la despedida de soltero más fabulosa que los Emiratos Árabes hubieran visto en muchos años y de hecho habían esperado la contestación de la compañía para fijar la fecha de la boda acorde. Se decía que la compañía Al Alkrab, aparte de encargarse de todos los detalles de la fiesta para hacer cualquier evento inolvidable, se daba el lujo de escoger a sus clientes y el mismo Al Alkrab participaba de ellas haciendo que fuera un éxito absoluto. Las marcas de licores más famosas pagaban mucho dinero a la empresa por escoger sus productos para usarlas en las fiestas (después de una rigurosa prueba del producto por parte del dueño de la compañía ya que solo exigía lo mejor), por lo que las ganancias eran dobles. Pero la planeación de eventos siempre había sido meramente una fachada para la verdadera naturaleza de la empresa, que era la verificación de seguridad, investigación y eliminación de problemas, de las cuales, rara vez se encargaba el anfitrión.

Si un rey, político, Jeque, artista famoso o cualquiera que pudiera pagarlo creía estar en peligro de muerte por algún enemigo, pedían a Al Alkrab & Co. que planearan una fiesta y eliminaran el peligro. El 95% de las veces se neutralizaba y se entregaba a las autoridades con las pruebas suficientes como para lo condenaran. El otro 5% algo fallaba y el enemigo fallecía en manos de las autoridades. Había tenido la idea una vez que por casualidad le había salvado la vida a un magnate griego a quien habían tratado de asesinar sus enemigos durante una fiesta que daba en un bar bastante frecuentado por Milo y amigos. Milo había visto el peligro e inmovilizado al asesino que había sido enviado desde Francia por un competidor en la bolsa. El magnate había quedado tan impresionado con Milo y su astucia y rapidez para salvarlo, que le había hecho un cheque de 6 cifras que Milo había guardado indiferente. No lo hacía por el dinero, sino para salvar vidas. De gente que podía pagar sus métodos, sí. Pero al fin y al cabo un asesino seguía siendo un asesino. Con ese primer cheque le llego la idea de formar una pequeña empresa que en dos años había llegado a crecer tanto que ya no tenía que ocuparse el mismo de ella sino tenia gente que trabajaba para él.

Milo no necesitaba tanto dinero viviendo en el santuario. De hecho estaba ahí porque le gustaba, porque ahí estaban sus amigos, y porque Al Alkrab podía encontrar un poco de paz en medio de un mundo de locos. Ahora, que deseaba escapar de ahí al mismo tiempo que cumplir su misión, su empresa podría ayudarlo. El único que sabía su secreto era Camus y sospechaba que Shion, pero como nunca había interferido con su trabajo en el Santuario, no había forma de que nadie pudiera encararlo.

Puso una cara de fastidio. Sus dos IPhone no habían dejado de sonar desde que los prendió bajando del avión pero no se le daba la gana de contestar. De hecho, iba a apagar esos malditos teléfonos en cuanto saliera del agua. Lo que necesitaba ahora era concentrarse en su trabajo y ya que iba a pasear por el país, igual y encontraba alguna chica que reuniera los requisitos que pedía Saori mas otros dos que el mismo agrego a la lista: NO CABELLO VERDE, NI OJOS COLOR ESMERALDA.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 17**

 **Enero 3 12:00 am**

 **Santuario de Atenas, Grecia**

Shaina bajaba las escaleras con un gran dolor de cabeza. Después de 4 horas platicando con Shion, donde prácticamente después de haberle rendido su informe de la "misión", comprobar gastos, enterarse que su regreso tan rápido había sido en vano, que Jabu era un inepto en su puesto, que el After de navidad había terminado en un comportamiento humillante por parte de los caballeros de plata y bronce (y ella suponía que las misma Athena pero Shion no la había mencionado), y enterarse que Shion había comenzado a ponerse muy duro en cuestión de disciplina, había tenido que responder un humillante interrogatorio para comprobar o refutar que hubiera sido tomada con consentimiento o a la fuerza por alguno de los caballeros dorados como decían los rumores.

De no saber que Shion la podía regresar a rehabilitación y dejarla ahí hasta que aprendiera a controlarse, hubiera hecho un berrinche aún más grande que el que la mando a la isla en primer lugar. Decidió mejor dejar volar su imaginación y pensar en Vehu y Jely hasta que el coraje se le pasara mientras hacía escuchaba los consejos de Shion respecto a cómo no provocar pensamientos lujuriosos entre los dorados (que según el estaban en la edad de la hormona loca como si los demás no lo estuvieran). Y para colmo, quería quitarla de su puesto y ponerla bajo su mando directo como Jefa de Estado Mayor, lo que la tendría encerrada todo el día con él, y con casi ningún contacto de sus amigos, pues en estatus, estaría incluso por sobre los dorados. Como carajos quería que ella fuera la que pusiera el orden ahí si ninguno de ellos la respetaba lo suficiente?

Afortunadamente Shion no era tonto. No le pidió que le diera una respuesta inmediata. Le dio un tiempo más que razonable para pensarlo. Era prácticamente un aumento de todo. De puesto, de sueldo, de prestaciones, de obligaciones, de responsabilidades, pero también le dejaría poco tiempo para su vida social… No es que quisiera tenerla, verdad? Le estaba ofreciendo prácticamente lo que equivalía al puesto de Minos en el mundo de Hades.

Diablos! Porque siempre tenía que regresar a pensar en ese inepto?

Decidió mejor regresar a su casa. Dado que no tenía planeado llegar ese día, no tenía trabajo que hacer pero si mucho en que pensar. No tenía ganas de encontrarse a ningún dorado en ese momento, ni siquiera a Mu. Estaba demasiado enojada con él por no haber desmentido los rumores de que el… Arghhhhhhhh de solo pensarlo quería golpearlo!

Uso el pasaje directo de la cámara principal a su oficina. El mismo que utilizaba siempre que Gigas o Phaeton la mandaban llamar de emergencia años atrás. Iba a tener que limpiarlo un día de esos ya que rara vez lo utilizaba y las telarañas y demás bichos ya estaban apoderándose del lugar. Bichos… malditos bichos! Todos iguales. Se metían donde no debían y solo causaban problemas! Eran rastreros, imbéciles y… Carajo! Ahora estaba pensando en un bicho como de 1.85 de estatura. No. Debía concentrarse y llegar con sus amigas lo antes posible.

Corrió escaleras abajo y llego a su oficina. Saco su bolsa de lona y corrió hacia la zona de cabañas. Solo quería llegar a la suya, tomar un baño, un té caliente, una siesta para descansar…

\- Pero que carajos estás haciendo allá arriba escuincla del demonio! – Grito Shaina al ver que una de las aprendices estaba subida arriba de su cabaña – Bájate inmediatamente de ahí

La chica, que reconoció como una de las alumnas de Junet, volteo a verla asombrada y cuchicheo algo a alguien más que estaba fuera de la vista de Shaina.

\- Esta conmigo, no te preocupes – dijo Junet bajando y ayudando a su alumna a hacer lo mismo.

\- Eso no me tranquiliza en lo más mínimo. – dijo Shaina diciéndole adiós a su descanso

Junet le dijo algo al oído a su alumna y esta salió corriendo de ahí.

\- Bienvenida Shaina! – dijo Junet abrazándola con alegría – Feliz Navidad y Feliz Año Nuevo!

\- Ya, ya, ya – dijo zafándosela – con tus cursilerías a otra parte. Que hacían ustedes dos arriba de mi cabaña? Que parte de No se acerquen a mi territorio no se entiende?

Junet la miro de arriba a abajo

\- Me encanta como luce tu cabello… que te hiciste?

Por favor! Todos lo decían como si nunca hubiera hecho nada diferente con su cabello!

\- No me cambies el tema que no estoy de humor.

\- Estábamos arreglando el techo – dijo – Solo que nos ganaste.

\- Que le paso a mi techo? – dijo haciendo ademan de abrir la puerta para verlo desde adentro

\- No! No entres! – Grito Junet

Demasiado tarde. Shaina había dado solo dos pasos dentro de la cabaña antes de gritar con todas sus fuerzas:

\- Geeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeist

Marín, Geist y todas sus alumnas ya venían corriendo cuando ella grito.

Todas sabían que Geist era la única que podía con ella en ese estado, por lo que decidieron que ella fuera primero, quien tomando la bolsa de lona en sus manos se llevó a una Shaina temblando de rabia a su propia cabaña.

\- Tranquila, no pasa nada, todo está bajo control – dijo Geist mientras le preparaba un té de Tila y Valeriana.

No. Shaina estaba más allá de su propio control. Se quitó la máscara la aventó contra la pared con rabia y se aventó boca abajo en la cama de Geist, gritando contra la almohada y pataleando.

Geist la veía con temor, después de todo, esas rabietas eran peligrosas.

Shaina grito y pataleo hasta que se cansó. Cuando Geist volvió con una taza de té en la mano, Shaina ya no se movía. Se había quedado profundamente dormida.

Geist regreso con Junet y Marín.

\- Que paso? Dijo Algo? – pregunto Marín

\- No. Se quedó dormida… - dijo Geist – Le tengo listo un té por si despierta. Junet que fue lo que paso?

\- Pues, nos cacho arriba arreglando el techo, entro a su cabaña y se puso como loca – dijo la rubia

\- No esperábamos que viniera tan pronto – dijo Marín a Geist – Un poco más y nos hubiera dado tiempo de limpiar el desorden.

\- Supongo que ya no podremos hacerlo – dijo Geist – Sabes lo celosa que es con su privacidad.

\- Crees que debemos decirle lo que paso? – pregunto Junet

\- Y quien va a ser la valiente? – pregunto Geist

Ninguna de las tres levanto la mano.

 **Enero 3 Mediodía**

 **Isla San Salvador**

Kanon, comenzó a caminar por la orilla de la playa hacia el lado contrario del hotel hacia donde los pescadores tenían sus muelles. Adoraba la forma en que la arena fina como talco, cambiaba de un color blanco a un rosa tenue. El agua completamente cristalina, sin rebotar, ni basura por ningún lado le recordaba su amor por el mar, pasión que compartía con su amigo Julián a quien le había ensenado todo lo que sabía.

No había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que lo había visto, excepto que ahora parecía menos pomposo que la última vez, y un poco (pero muy poco) menos engreído.

Había despertado con una resaca como hace mucho no lo hacía ni siquiera cuando se iba de parranda con Milo. Ni siquiera recordaba cómo había llegado a su cama! Julián se había burlado de el durante todo el desayuno y le había dicho que si quería explorar para que no se aburriera, fuera hacia el oeste de la isla desde ahí, pues no había nada interesante hacia el este.

Kanon como buen contreras, hizo lo opuesto. No quería ver lo que los turistas normales veían, la parte feliz de la isla, la de los colores bonitos. Quería ver la realidad. Con su IPhone, su mochila con suficiente agua y una muda de ropa, se dedicó a caminar. Paso los muelles donde los pescadores estaban remendando sus redes, los saludo y siguió caminando. Primero llego a una playa en la que eran botados los conchales vacíos, que aparentemente eran la especialidad gastronómica de la isla y siguió caminando. Se dio cuenta de que conforme avanzaba, la civilización se iba perdiendo adentrándose en playas completamente vírgenes y rodeadas de la vegetación nativa. Cada vez era más difícil caminar sobre la arena siguiendo la orilla del mar por la topografía del lugar y su camino comenzó a hacerse bastante escarpado. Llego el momento en el que grandes rocas de más de dos metros impedían el acceso para seguir caminando simulando hacer un rompeolas natural.

Desde luego que eso no iba a detenerlo. Una piedrita no lo era obstáculo para él. Estaba decidido a rodear toda la isla y conocerla palmo a palmo antes de que el próximo vuelo arribara. No le fue difícil saltar sobre las rocas. Se quedó un momento arriba de una de ellas para ver el paisaje. Tomo varias fotos y selfies con el mar de fondo y se los envió a Camus. Milo no le había contestado uno solo de sus mensajes desde la noche anterior. Pronto se le olvido este detalle al mirar hacia el horizonte. El mar caribe tenía unos colores increíbles, que desde abajo nunca hubiera podido apreciarlos. Se dio cuenta que las piedras separaban la playa de un acantilado aproximadamente de unos 20 o 30 metros y que además no seguía en forma recta sino que se curvaba hacia el este. Evadiendo las olas para no mojarse los zapatos, Kanon miro intrigado hacia arriba del acantilado. Parecía una especie de panal gigante con tantas cuevas. Algunas apenas de un metro de alto y otras de poco más de dos. Siguió caminando y escucho algunas voces hablando en un lenguaje que hacía mucho no escuchaba: Creole o Criollo. Esa mezcla de inglés, español, francés, portugués y el neerlandés y eso le indicaba que las personas que hablaban no eran nativos de esas islas, pues en Bahamas el lenguaje oficial era el inglés debido a su historial como colonia Británica. No quería interrumpir nada ni verse como un entrometido, después de todo, no sabía las reglas de la isla. Estaba a punto de llegar a donde estaban las voces, cuando alguien lanzo un grito y se escucharon varias motos acuáticas saliendo a toda velocidad y pocos segundos después la guardia costera paso tras ellos.

Ok. Tal vez esa bahía no era natural. Tal vez las personas que escucho no estaban haciendo algo bueno y tal vez, solo tal vez, el no tuviera que estar ahí. Pero… la curiosidad fue más grande que su voluntad. Siguió caminando sobre esa playa hasta llegar a otras rocas idénticas en tamaño y forma a las primeras que flanqueaban la entrada. Se veían pisadas, la arena revuelta como si hubieran cavado y antes de que supiera lo que estaba pasando, la guardia costera lo tenía amagado con dos rifles de alto calibre mientras que un tercero lo esposaba. No le quedo más remedio que levantar las manos en señal de rendición.

Lo subieron al bote y revisaron su mochila y su IPhone. Obviamente ambos le fueron confiscados. Recordó que Milo alguna vez le había dicho que todo lo que dijera podría ser usado en su contra, por lo que guardo silencio todo el tiempo. Llegaron al muelle donde lo bajaron y lo entregaron a unos policías quienes lo subieron al auto patrulla y lo llevaron a la comisaria donde lo encerraron en una celda que se veía relativamente limpia y ordenada. Se veía que no había demasiados delincuentes en esa isla.

Uno de los oficiales, le dio un teléfono para que ejerciera su derecho a una llamada. Kanon no sabía ni cómo comunicarse con Poseidón, así que pidió una guía de páginas amarillas y llamo al hotel.

\- Recepción del Hotel Columbus Isle, en que puedo servirle?

\- Comuníqueme con Julián Solo por favor. Es una emergencia. Soy su amigo Kanon.

\- Señor Kanon! El señor Julián ha preguntado por usted muchas veces hoy. Permítame, le comunico.

Tardaron unos segundos en los que el oficial miraba impaciente a Kanon.

\- Kanon?

\- Julián! Ven por mí! Estoy preso

\- Qué demonios hiciste ahora Kanon?!

\- Te juro que esta vez ni siquiera yo sé que hice. No me quieren decir. No traigo tampoco ninguna identificación, las deje sobre la cama…

\- Ya te leyeron tus derechos?

\- Bla bla bla abogado bla bla bla silencio… Claro que me los leyeron! Puedes venir ahora?

\- Voy para allá y te llevare al mejor abogado en derecho internacional que conozco.

\- En serio? Gracias amigo. No te desesperes. Vamos para allá.

Kanon respiro aliviado. Sabía que Julián no lo dejaría ahí.

Una media hora más tarde, llego Julián con Minos. Minos se identificó como el abogado de Kanon y pidió ver los cargos mientras dejaban a Julián ver a Kanon.

\- Hombre estas bien? No te hicieron daño?

\- Si estoy bien, solo que no sé qué dicen que hice si yo solo estaba caminando por la playa.

\- Que playa era esa? Alguna playa privada quizá?

\- Uhhh… espero que no. Había unas rocas enormes y…

\- Rocas enormes? Kanon! Te dije que no fueras a ese lado de la Isla!

\- Ya sé, pero no entiendo porque…

\- Sabremos qué tan metido estas en problemas cuando Minos haya terminado de hablar con ellos

\- Minos? Me trajiste al hijo del Perro Aguayo? Estás loco? – Dijo Kanon con ganas de estrangular a su amigo

\- Hey! Ya te dije. Es el mejor abogado en derecho internacional que conozco, estaba semi-disponible y me está haciendo un favor. Acaso crees que Hades tiene ineptos como jueces?… No me contestes!

Kanon suspiro.

\- Y como acepto mi caso?

\- Con la promesa de pagarle la luna de miel con Shaina en otro de los Hoteles que tenemos en Bora Bora

\- No me jodas!

\- Jajaja mentira. Aunque no se me había ocurrido pero se lo voy a plantear.

Minos los interrumpió. Traía una sonrisita burlona que a Kanon saco de quicio de inmediato.

\- Bueno Kanon, al parecer te descubrieron en el lugar en donde ellos creen que es el escondite de una banda de contrabandistas y piensan que eres uno de ellos.

\- Los que escaparon segundos antes en motos acuáticas verdad? – pregunto Kanon pensando

\- Correcto. Era más fácil para ellos regresar y atraparte a ti, que perseguirlos a ellos que viajaban en naves más ligeras. – afirmo Minos – Llegaste a verlos? Tal vez puedas darles algunas pistas

\- No. Solo los escuche antes de que yo llegara a donde estaban. Sé que son personas de color, al menos la mayoría de ellos, y sospecho que son de las Antillas por el idioma que hablaban, pero no puedo dar más información. Los convenciste de que me dejaran salir hoy verdad? – pregunto Kanon desconfiado

\- Pues sí y no. Se les informo que tu llegaste apenas ayer en un jet privado y el sello de tu pasaporte concuerda con eso, pero debido a que ya han tenido este problema antes, y resultó ser falso, van a retener tu pasaporte por 45 días en lo que hacen las averiguaciones pertinentes. Así son las leyes de este país. – dijo Minos encogiéndose de hombros

Kanon aún no tenía la respuesta que quería. Podía aguantar estar en esa isla 45 días, pero no le gustaba estar encerrado. Le traía muy malos recuerdos.

\- Pero no me voy a quedar encerrado aquí verdad? Me va a dar claustrofobia! – dijo Kanon enojado.

\- No. Tienes los atenuantes de ser amigo de Julián quien emplea al 50% de la población de la Isla, de no estar lo suficientemente bronceado (lo que forzosamente deberías estar si te dedicaras a eso) y a que no tenías ninguna prueba en tu mochila. Te dejaran salir esta tarde-noche cuando que llegue el juez. Parece que está en un bautizo en este momento. – dijo Minos con esa sonrisa burlona que lo caracterizaba – Crees poder aguantar cuatro o cinco horas aquí encerrado?

\- Te estas divirtiendo verdad? – dijo Kanon entre dientes.

\- La verdad es que en este momento yo tendría que estar volando hacia Alemania para regresar a mi casa – respondió Minos viéndose las uñas en forma indiferente – Julián de hecho me bajo del avión. Así que aunque me estoy divirtiendo con tu desesperación, yo tomo muy en serio mi trabajo. En cuanto llegue el juez, pagamos la fianza, te dejan ir y listo!

Kanon quedo en silencio. Maldita sea! Iba a deberle algo a ese perro de aguas y odiaba siquiera pensarlo! Pero ya que tendría que quedarse ahí por algún tiempo, iba a encontrar esos malditos contrabandistas y entregarlos el mismo para que a ningún otro curioso como el, pasara por lo mismo.

 **Enero 3, 7pm**

 **Santuario de Athena**

 **Fuera de la zona de amazonas**

\- Marín!

\- Aioria! Que haces aquí? – Pregunto Marín mientras lo abrazaba.

\- Me tenías preocupado. – dijo Aioria – No estabas en la zona de entrenamiento cuando fui a buscarte

\- No. Shaina regreso! – dijo alegremente

\- De verdad? Qué bueno! – dijo Aioria realmente aliviado – Ha dicho algo? Donde estaba o porque se fue?

Marín negó con la cabeza

\- Llego, vio el desastre que había en su cabaña, hizo rabieta y se quedó dormida en la cabaña de Geist – dijo Marín

\- Desastre?

\- Sí. No te había visto y por eso no te había dicho. – explico Marín – Hubo un… incidente anoche… Algún tipo de ataque a su cabaña únicamente… bastante preciso a decir verdad…

\- Milo – dijo Aioria con el ceño fruncido.

\- Que dices?

\- Anoche estábamos en casa de Mu y sentimos el cosmos de Milo atacando algo, pero fue tan rápido que no pudimos averiguar que fue.

\- Milo! De nuevo Milo! Que puede tener en contra de Shaina?

\- Coraje por haber sido castigado por su culpa? La verdad No lo sé Marín. No quiero ni especular y por el momento no hay forma de averiguarlo.

\- Porque?

\- El tomo el lugar de Dohko en la salida a… a… - no pudo continuar. El tema era aún delicado entre ellos y no se había mencionado desde su pelea

Marín se ruborizo.

\- Entonces al menos Shaina podrá descansar los próximos 3 meses verdad?

\- Eso espero. – contesto Aioria – Ya no necesitamos más drama por aquí.

Marín iba a responder cuando Kakyuu llego corriendo.

\- Maestra! Maestra! Dice que la señorita Geist que la señorita Shaina ya despertó por si quiere reunirse con ellas.

Aioria le dio un beso y la insto a ir a hablar con ella. Después de todo llevaba 14 días preocupada.

Marín corrió hacia la cabaña de Geist asegurándose de dejar a las dos chicas en la entrada resguardándola como siempre.

Geist ya estaba calentándole la cena y él te, por si las dudas y también por si las dudas, Marín toco la puerta.

\- Pasa! – contesto Geist.

\- Espero no interrumpir nada – dijo

\- Shaina está en la ducha. – dijo Geist - Le preste toallas limpias y uno de mis camisones porque no traía nada adecuado en su bolsa. Dormirá aquí conmigo. Quieres acompañarnos a tomar un café o un te?

\- Claro.

Shaina no tardo en salir. Ya se sentía mejor. No iba a decir nada ni a someterse a ninguno de los interrogatorios de sus amigas hasta que no cenara y tomara su te.

Se sentó en silencio a la mesa. Geist le sirvió su cena como si fuera una niña pequeña y una taza de té caliente. Shaina murmuro un simple gracias y despacio comenzó a ingerir su cena. Ah como había extrañado la comida sencilla que preparaban ellas. Por el sazón, lo había hecho la misma Geist. Termino y se tomó su te.

\- Vaya… Tila y Valeriana. Oficialmente soy una histérica. – dijo en tono amargado

\- Puedo prepararte otro si quieres… - comenzó Geist a levantarse

\- No, déjalo. Tal vez tienes razón. Lo necesito para entender en que momento mi vida se volvió un caos – dijo Shaina

Tanto Marín como Geist se miraron.

\- Pueden comenzar la tortura. – dijo Shaina – Estoy lista.

\- Cual tortura? – pregunto Marín

\- La interminable lista de preguntas que tienen para mí. – dijo Shaina resignada.

\- Bueno pues… yo solo tengo una y ya lo demás me lo iras contando – dijo Geist un poco aprehensiva.

\- Dispara

\- Porque traes un anillo de compromiso?

Shaina volteo a ver su mano izquierda.

Carajo! En sus ganas de salir de la Isla lo antes posible para ayudar a Mu y a Milo, olvido pedirle a Minos que rompieran su "compromiso"!

\- Eso me recuerda que les traje algo – dijo Shaina tratando de cambiar el tema.

Tanto Geist como Marin se dieron cuenta que no queria contestar. Ambas se quitaron sus mascaras para hacer el momento mas personal.

Shaina fue hasta donde estaba su bolsa de lona y empezó a revisar. Saco dos de los cuatro brazaletes que habia tejido ella misma. Uno con piedritas blancas y otro con piedritas moradas.

Shaina se ruborizo un poco al entregárselos. No estaba acostumbrada a dar regalos. Le dio el primero a Marin y el segundo a Geist. Ambas se quedaron sorprendidas por tan hermoso regalo.

\- Los hice yo misma – dijo bajando los ojos apenada. No habia estado en navidad para dárselos, pero esperaba que no le reclamaran – Se supone que son brazaletes de amistad.

Tanto Geist como Marin la abrazaron al mismo tiempo dando grititos de alegría que hizo sonreir a Shaina por un momento, pero casi inmediatamente recupero su postura.

\- Suficiente! – dijo quitándoselas de encima

\- Gracias Shaina, esta bellísimo! Ya se lo quiero presumir a Aioria – dijo Marin

Shaina volteo a verla por un momento. Seria que en esos días que ella no estuvo, ellos dos...

\- Bueno, yo no tengo a quien mostrárselo pero de todos modos me encanta! – dijo Geist admirándolo. Brillaba con la luz de su cabana y se lo quitaría para entrenar. No iba a romperlo o a perderlo. – Por cierto, buen bronceado… te queda bien. En donde estuviste?

\- Me mandaron a una misión al Caribe – dijo Shaina – Con el calor que hace alla, era seguro que me bronceara.

\- Uhhh… anduviste en una misión sin mascara? – pregunto Marin – Tu cara tambien esta bronceada.

Shaina la miro con ojos asesinos.

\- Si. Parte de mi misión implicaba mezclarme, cosa que no podía hacer con la mascara – dijo sin mentir. Eso era lo que Shion le habia puesto

\- Ahhh espionaje! Te sentiste como James Bond? – Dijo Geist

\- _(Mas bien como una chica bond con esos vestidos – pensó Shaina_ ) No. Pero ya estoy de nuevo aquí y parece que llegue a tiempo. – dijo – Que le paso a mi techo?

Geist y Marin se miraron angustiadas. Si le decían la verdad comenzaría otro pleito y seria cuento de nunca acabar.

\- Creerias que fue un accidente mientras entrenábamos? – Pregunto Geist

\- Tuyo?


	19. Chapter 19

**HOLA. A PARTIR DE ESTE CAPITULO VOY A COMENZAR A PONER LEMON, YA SEA SOFT O HARDCORE.**

 **PARA LOS CHIQUILLOS QUE ME SIGUEN Y NO DEBEN LEERLO, SALTENSELO. GRACIAS.**

 **Capítulo 18**

\- Eso me recuerda que les traje algo – dijo Shaina tratando de cambiar el tema.

Tanto Geist como Marín se dieron cuenta que no quería contestar. Ambas se quitaron sus máscaras para hacer el momento más personal.

Shaina fue hasta donde estaba su bolsa de lona y empezó a revisar. Saco dos de los cuatro brazaletes que había tejido ella misma. Uno con piedritas blancas y otro con piedritas moradas.

Shaina se ruborizo un poco al entregárselos. No estaba acostumbrada a dar regalos. Le dio el primero a Marín y el segundo a Geist. Ambas se quedaron sorprendidas por tan hermoso regalo.

\- Los hice yo misma – dijo bajando los ojos apenada. No había estado en navidad para dárselos, pero esperaba que no le reclamaran – Se supone que son brazaletes de amistad.

Tanto Geist como Marín la abrazaron al mismo tiempo dando grititos de alegría que hizo sonreír a Shaina por un momento, pero casi inmediatamente recupero su postura.

\- Suficiente! – dijo quitándoselas de encima

\- Gracias Shaina, esta bellísimo! Ya se lo quiero presumir a Aioria – dijo Marín

Shaina volteo a verla por un momento. Sería que en esos días que ella no estuvo, ellos dos...

\- Bueno, yo no tengo a quien mostrárselo pero de todos modos me encanta! – dijo Geist admirándolo. Brillaba con la luz de su cabaña y solo se lo quitaría para entrenar. No quería romperlo o perderlo. – Por cierto, buen bronceado… te queda bien. En donde estuviste todos estos días?

\- Me mandaron a una misión al Caribe – dijo Shaina – Con el calor que hace allá, era seguro que me bronceara.

\- Uhhh… anduviste en una misión sin mascara? – pregunto Marín – Tu cara también esta bronceada.

Shaina la miro con ojos asesinos.

\- Sí. Parte de mi misión implicaba mezclarme, cosa que no podía hacer con la máscara – dijo sin mentir. Eso era lo que Shion le había puesto

\- Ahhh espionaje! Te sentiste como James Bond? – Dijo Geist

\- _(Más bien como una chica bond con esos vestidos – pensó Shaina_ ) No. Pero ya estoy de nuevo aquí y parece que llegue a tiempo. – dijo – Que le paso a mi techo?

Geist y Marín se miraron angustiadas. Si le decían la verdad comenzaría otro pleito en las casas de los dorados y seria cuento de nunca acabar.

\- Creerías que fue un accidente mientras entrenábamos? – Pregunto Geist

\- Tuyo? No. No creo. – dijo Shaina cruzándose de brazos

\- O un meteorito? – dijo Marín algo insegura

\- En serio Marín? No se te ocurre nada mejor? – dijo Shaina exasperada – Saben qué? No me digan. Arreglen ese desastre. Geist deberá darme asilo mientras tanto. Mañana moveré mi cama aquí hasta que esté solucionado el problema.

\- Claro que sí! Sera como en los viejos tiempos – Dijo Geist entusiasmada y palmeando como niña pequeña

Shaina sonrió. Si… como cuando tenía hacían travesuras.

Marín se sintió un poco decepcionada. Porque escogía a Geist y no a ella que tenía su mismo rango y también era su amiga?

\- Ahora… me pueden decir que fue lo que hizo Junet que el patriarca no me quiso decir y que según entiendo su castigo fue tratado de forma interna por ustedes? – pregunto Shaina viendo a Marín

A Marín se le subieron todos los colores al rostro y volteo a ver a Geist.

\- Shaina… segura que no quieres otro te? – pregunto levantándose a calentar el agua

Shaina puso los codos sobre la mesa y se tapó los ojos con las manos. Si Geist le estaba ofreciendo otro te igual es porque sabía su reacción de antemano ante las noticias que le iba a dar.

\- Dame el maldito té y contesta lo que te pregunte!

Geist espero a que estuviera caliente el agua y le sirvió la infusión antes de contestar.

\- Fue en la fiesta del After, el patriarca la sorprendió en una situación algo… comprometedora e indecente con Shun. – dijo Geist en voz baja

Shaina se tomó él te de un jalón y dejo caer la cabeza sobre la mesa.

\- Y cuál fue su castigo? – dijo sin moverse de su posición

\- Un mes sin días libres, ni salidas, ni visitas y todos los quehaceres de todas por un mes. – contesto Marín esperando

Shaina no respondió. Con que calidad moral le reclamaba algo a Junet si ella misma se había comportado de forma disoluta de acuerdo a las estrictas normas con las que vivía. Por Zeus! Se había besado con un hombre! Eso era totalmente inaceptable!

\- Ok. Se les hace suficiente castigo? – pregunto sin moverse

\- Porque nos preguntas a nosotras? – pregunto Geist – Junet sabe que a tu regreso, tu harías revisión de sus actos y podías cambiar su castigo. De hecho lo espera.

Shaina se quedó callada. Si quería ese puesto que le habían ofrecido (y aun no estaba segura de aceptar) tenía que ponerse en su papel.

\- Que atenuantes tiene? – dijo levantando la cabeza

Sus amigas voltearon a verse. En verdad Shaina estaba preguntando eso antes de salir a agarrarla a latigazos en la plaza pública como siempre amenazaba con hacerlo?

\- Pues… Ella no recuerda nada – dijo Marín

\- En realidad nadie en esa fiesta recuerda nada excepto nosotras dos – dijo Geist

\- Pero es porque no comimos ni bebimos nada – dijo Marín – Ambas llevábamos nuestras propias botellas de agua y comimos fuerte antes de subir…

\- Pero Junet se juntó con los de bronce…

\- Entiendo – Dijo Shaina. El patriarca la había puesto al tanto de todo eso – Sus alumnas lo saben?

\- Claro que no! – dijo Marín horrorizada.

\- Bueno, meditare sobre el asunto y les diré si amerita que el castigo sea mayor o no. – dijo Shaina finalmente

\- De acuerdo – dijo Marín tomando su máscara y poniéndosela – Continuamos mañana? Ha sido un largo día. Pero me alegro que hayas regresado sana y salva.

\- Gracias Marín. Que pases una excelente noche – dijo Shaina levantándose de la silla.

Le ayudo a Geist a recoger y lavar los platos y utensilios de cocina.

\- Ahora sí, ya que se fue Marín, dime quien es el – insistió Geist

\- No sé de qué hablas

\- No te hagas tonta. Sabes de que hablo

\- Y si no te quiero decir?

\- Pero lo vas a hacer.

\- Como jodes Geist en serio!

\- O me dices o te duermes en el suelo! – dijo Geist en tono amenazante

\- Que mala eres. Tal vez debí escoger la cama de Marín.

\- Jajaja estaría bien que lo hicieras, así el leoncito tendría más sueños eróticos…

\- Geist! – dijo Shaina escandalizada – deja de decir tonteras!

\- Bueno, dime quien es y te dejo en paz

Shaina se le quedo viendo. Geist era para Shaina lo que Shaina era para Marín. Su apoyo, su confidente, su amiga desde que hubieran llegado al santuario. Marín era demasiado dulce y romántica y no la entendía ni la conocía de la misma forma, aunque no por eso la quería menos.

\- Si conocí a alguien pero…

\- Lo sabía! – dijo Geist en tono triunfante – Es guapo?

\- Si lo es, pero…

\- Tiene un buen trabajo?

\- Puedes jurar que sí, pero…

\- Y te hace reír?

\- Sí, es muy divertido a veces pero también…

\- Lo volverás a ver?

\- Lo dudo mucho…

\- Te beso?

Shaina respondió poniéndose roja

\- Lo hizo! Oh cielos cuéntame todo con lujo de detalles, anda!

\- Geist! – dijo mirando los ojos esperanzados de su amiga – Bueno, te voy a contar, pero si esta información sale de aquí, tu exilio de 10 años no será nada en comparación al infierno que voy a hacerte pasar cada uno de los minutos del resto de tu vida.

Geist trago saliva. Shaina era capaz de eso y mucho más.

\- Te juro que no diré nada a nadie. – dijo levantando la mano en señal de juramento

\- Ni a Marín

\- Ni a Marín – dijo Geist

\- Ni aunque te pregunten

\- Ni aunque me pregunten

Shaina se sentó junto a ella en la cama.

\- Es Minos de Griffo, Juez del inframundo…

 **Enero 4, 8 pm**

 **Palacio Valhalla, Asgard**

Camus entro al palacio finalmente. Cielos! Ya recordaba porque no iba más seguido. El viaje, sobretodo en invierno era especialmente difícil. Afortunadamente para Camus, el tren que Hans había conseguido a la una de la mañana, no hacia escalas más que en dos lugares para abastecerse así que habían hecho menos tiempo de lo esperado. También por medio de Hans habían conseguido un bote a motor para el último tramo pasarlo por entre los fiordos en lugar de hacerlo por tierra. Parecía tener más prisa en llegar que el mismo Camus.

Al llegar a Asgard, se dirigieron directamente al Palacio, pero Hans le pidió lo disculpara con la señorita Hilda, pues quería ir a ver si todo estaba bien en su casa. Camus accedió y solo toco a la puerta del Palacio. Inmediatamente lo hicieron pasar al salón comedor, donde cientos de mujeres y niños se habían reunido para la cena. Recordó que Hans le había dicho que las mujeres y niños habían sido hospedados en el palacio para mayor seguridad.

Hilda y Fler estaban sentadas a la mesa junto con algunas de las mujeres y niños. Estaban tan hermosas como lo recordaba Camus.

Fler se veía un poco diferente pues traía el cabello más corto, pero Hilda estaba tal como la recordaba. No había cambiado nada, si acaso se veía más hermosa.

\- Camus! – dijo Hilda en voz alta levantándose de su asiento, lo que hizo que las demás personas voltearan a ver al personaje tan esperado por todos, aquel que les hacía tener aun esperanza para resolver esas extrañas desapariciones. – Amigo mío, Venga y acompáñenos a cenar. Sea usted bienvenido a Asgard – Le dijo extendiéndole ambas manos.

Camus dejo su maleta en la puerta, se quitó su chaqueta y la dejo sobre la maleta para con toda comodidad tomar las manos de Hilda, besarlas en señal de respeto y amistad y se sentó junto a ella, donde ya le habían hecho espacio.

Casi inmediatamente una jarra de aguamiel y un plato de estofado fue puesto frente a él.

\- Me da mucho gusto que haya podido venir – dijo Hilda – Recuerda a mi hermana Fler?

Camus asintió.

\- Un placer volverla a ver Señorita Fler – Dijo Camus desde donde estaba

\- Es un placer tenerlo aquí de vuelta – dijo Fler – Como está la señorita Saori?

\- Ella está gozando de excelente salud y le manda saludos – dijo Camus – al igual que Hyoga.

Fler se ruborizo.

\- Tendremos mucho tiempo para ponernos al día con el Señor Camus, Fler – dijo Hilda muy formal – Dejemos que disfrute la cena.

\- Tienes razón Hermana. – dijo Fler volteando hacia la persona de junto.

\- Hans regreso a su casa, Señor Camus? – pregunto Hilda – No lo veo por aquí.

\- Si Señorita, me fue de gran ayuda en el camino. – dijo Camus – Me pidió que lo disculpara pero quería irse directo a su casa.

\- Lo entiendo. Hans es responsable de su abuelo y vive con sus hermanos solteros. – explico – Supongo que quiere ver que estén bien.

Todos fueron terminando de cenar, pero por respeto, nadie se levantó de la mesa hasta que Hilda y Fler no lo hicieron.

\- Venga con nosotras Señor Camus – dijo Hilda – Le mostrare el camino a su habitación. Estoy segura que desea descansar después de un viaje tan largo.

\- Ciertamente no recordaba que el viaje fuera tan pesado – dijo Camus mientras recogía su maleta, su chaqueta y la seguía – Supongo que la última vez, Milo me lo hizo mucho menos pesado con sus tonterías.

\- Tal vez no hubiera sido tan largo, si hubiera venido en el otoño cuando le mande llamar – reclamo suavemente Hilda – El camino en invierno es 10 veces más difícil.

Camus no contesto y solo sonrió. En otoño no tenía pensado viajar tan lejos, pero a decir verdad tampoco le habían dicho que las cosas estaban tan mal, de haber sido así, le hubiera pedido permiso a Athena para realizar el viaje y ayudar a su amiga. La última vez que había estado ahí con Milo dos años atrás, lo había hecho impulsado por la simple curiosidad de conocer lo que decían era el lugar más frio del mundo (ya que él había estado en Siberia y se jactaba de que ya era demasiado frio) y desde luego, para ver a que temperatura se congelaban los alacranes. Milo había estado enfermo todo un mes después de regresar al santuario debido a las bajas temperaturas y juro no volver a pisar un país tan frio nunca más.

Hilda y Fler lo escoltaban una de cada lado y lo llevaron directamente a su habitación, y si no mal recordaba, esa era la misma habitación en la que lo habían hospedado la última vez.

\- Espero que su habitación sea lo suficientemente cómoda Señor Camus – dijo Fler – si necesita algo, por favor no dude en hacérmelo saber y hare que lo solucionen de inmediato. Mi hermana ha supervisado personalmente que tenga todas las comodidades modernas que necesite.

\- Agradezco todas las molestias que se están tomando Señorita Fler – contesto – estoy casi seguro de que no necesitare incomodarlas con mis tontas requisiciones.

Tanto Hilda como Fler se despidieron y le desearon las buenas noches antes de retirarse ellas también.

Camus entro a su habitación y estaba tal como la recordaba. Mismas sabanas, mismos edredones… mismos enseres que él había olvidado la última vez como su afeitadora y su shampoo favorito. Parecía que todo había sido guardado cuidadosamente y regresado a su lugar para su visita.

Involuntariamente sonrió. Tomo una ducha caliente. La necesitaba para relajar algunos músculos que traía atrofiados por tanto tiempo sentado por el viaje.

Al meterse a la cama, la fragancia a lavanda lo hizo recordar exactamente la última noche que paso en ese lugar hacia dos años.

 ** _***** Comienza Lemon ****_**

 **Flashback**

\- Déjame sola Camus…

\- No, pídeme lo que sea menos eso, no estás bien, aun tiemblas y has palidecido mucho en menos de un minutos.-

Camus le toco las mejillas.

\- Estas fría.

\- Quiero estar sola.- Ella logro ponerse de pie, pero la falta de fuerzas la hizo caer al suelo.

Camus la tomo en brazos rápidamente.

\- Te llevare a tu cama, no estás bien, llamare a alguien para que te atienda.

\- Hazme tuya entonces.- Lo desafío.- Hazme tuya Camus. . . Te lo suplico.

\- Tienes que estar segura, segura de que es conmigo con quien estas y no con otro. . .

\- Solo contigo Camus… Por favor.

Camus entonces la cargo sin problemas a su habitación sin mayores dificultades.

Milo estaba en la suya sintiéndose mal por tanta aguamiel consumida durante la cena, por lo que no escucharía nada.

Su parte más razonable le decía que debía detenerse e irse a casa, pero su otro lado, el dominado por el deseo le decía lo contrario, le ordenaba que estrechara a la chica aún más contra su cuerpo para continuar.

En el fondo ella sabía que debía detener todo eso, pero su cuerpo no respondía a su mente, al contrario parecía querer revelarse y anhelar el contacto físico con el hombre. Además los besos de Camus le gustaban y mucho, sus caricias encendían su cuerpo al roce, su voz la hipnotizaba, estaba completamente rendida a las órdenes de ese hombre.

\- Quiero verte.- Lo oyó decir con voz cargada de deseo.- Déjame ver tu cuerpo.

\- Si.- Llevada por las órdenes del hombre, la chica comenzó a buscar el cierre de su vestido.

Al verse delante de Camus solo en ropa interior se sintió cohibida y quiso cubrirse con las manos, pero él fue más rápido y las aparto, la miraba de una forma muy rara, no podía identificar la expresión en él.

\- No lo hagas… No te ocultes de mi- Le dijo antes de besarla en el cuello, en el hueco entre sus senos y continuaba bajando para desesperanza de ella.

\- Camus… - Su besos le quemaba la piel, se sentía arder y solo por él.

\- Tu piel, has cuidado de tu cuerpo con esmero. Es imposible de adivinarlo por el tipo de ropa que usan en este lugar- Camus alzo su cabeza solo para sonreírle.- Tu cuerpo es hermoso…

Los minutos pasaban y la joven pareja no podía dejar de acariciarse, ella había descubierto que debajo de toda esa ropa sport, Camus ocultaba un cuerpo muy varonil, sus músculos estaban definidos y era duros como una roca, tenía un lunar en medio de los pectorales que ella disfruto besando y acariciando.

-Ya es hora.

Camus rasgo sus delicadas braguitas, y a ella ciertamente no le importó, la excito aún más, saberse poseída por aquel hombre, por aquel cuerpo de dios, lo beso fugazmente antes de acomodarse mejor, Camus era un hombre grande y por lo tanto más pesado.

\- Eres muy dulce, pero déjame cuidar de ti ahora.

La tomo con cuidado el principio, pues sabía que posiblemente seria su primera vez, logrando arrancarle un sonoro gemido placentero. Ella tuvo que aferrarse a los hombros de Camus, puesto que las sensaciones que estaban brotando de lo profundo de su cuerpo le eran completamente desconocidas y nuevas, las embestidas comenzaron a tomar ritmo, fuerza y velocidad.

\- Camus... - Gimió la joven complacida, de su garganta escapo un sonido que fue lo más cercano a un ronroneo.

\- Eres un hermosa felina.- Bromeo Camus mientras le mordía el labio inferior.- Una dulce gatita de las nieves ávida de caricias.

\- Miau… - Decidió seguirle el juego.

\- Ya verás minina consentida.

Ebrios de pasión la pareja se entregó a lo máximo de sus deseos, ella se dejó guiar por aquel peli azul que la estaba volviendo loca, se sentía como una ignorante para él, quien obviamente era muy experimentado, ansiaba poder complacerlo pero no sabía cómo y eso la ponía triste.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- Camus noto su turbación.

\- No quiero defraudarte. . .

\- No lo haces preciosa.- El peli azul la beso largamente.- Eres especial, y te quiero toda para mí.

\- Entonces toma lo que quieras de mí.

\- ( _No te pido que me quieras, no te pido que llegues a sentir algo por mí, pero no quiero que solo me uses como su reemplazo_ )– pensó Camus mientras tomaba el cuerpo de la única mujer que había logrado llegar hasta su corazón en unos pocos días.

 **Fin del Flashback y Lemon**

Camus tembló de placer de solo de recordarlo. Se metió a la cama, apago la luz y estaba a punto de acomodarse para dormir cuando escucho un chirrido.

Desde ese ángulo vio una sombra conocida que entro a su habitación. Prendió la luz y sonrió.

\- Llevo dos años esperando la repetición que me prometiste – dijo una voz femenina bien conocida por el que hizo que todo su cansancio se fuera por la borda.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 19**

 **Febrero 12**

 **Isla San Salvador, 3pm**

Kanon se quitó el sudor de su frente y admiro el trabajo terminado.

Había retocado la pintura de las paredes exteriores de su casa y colocado la última teja roja de barro del techo. Con esto terminaba de poner a punto la casa abandonada que Julián le estaba rentando por la miserable cantidad de diez dólares al mes (del cual estaba consciente que era meramente simbólico ya que a Julián le tenía sin cuidado esa casa). Kanon había considerado que el resto de lo que hubiera pagado de renta, se lo invertiría a renovar la casa. De todos modos, aun no le devolvían su pasaporte y no podía salir de la isla. Durante todo el mes había trabajado por la mañana en Capitanía de Puertos de la isla, controlando la entrada y salida de embarcaciones y al personal de la aduana, trabajo que había conseguido por sus propios medios con el propósito expreso de encontrar a los contrabandistas y que el Capitán agradecía, ya que no había muchas personas con tales conocimientos marinos como el en la isla y aunque el sueldo no era mucho, al menos hacia algo relacionado con su pasión que era el mar. El Capitán, un hombre sabio ya en sus cincuenta, había decidido pasar por alto el hecho de que la guardia costera lo hubiera sorprendido en un lugar inadecuado y Kanon le agradecía la oportunidad y confianza trabajando duro.

No había aceptado el trabajo que Julián le ofrecía en el hotel para que no pensaran que estaba de nuevo traicionando a Athena y para no enfadar más a Milo que por alguna razón estaba más frio con él, que los calcetines de Camus en Asgard. Le contestaba cortésmente pero por más que le había preguntado qué era lo que estaba pasando, Milo simplemente le mandaba algún emoticón o repetía el típico Nada. Después de un tiempo decidió dejarlo en paz por el momento y a estas alturas ya tenía como 15 días que no hablaba con él, pero se mantenía al día de las noticias por medio de Camus.

Afortunadamente había estado tan ocupado con la mitad del tiempo en Capitanía y el resto restaurando la casa que a veces se quedaba dormido ahí en el suelo. Eso sí, tomaba fotos de todo y en sus días libres, había ocupado su cámara para bucear y tomar fotos increíbles del fondo marino que tanto le apasionaba. Visitaba a su amigo Julián de regreso, se las mostraba, se emocionaban juntos y platicaban de los viejos tiempos. Además le prestaba su computadora para vaciar la memoria de su cámara para su próxima excursión marina.

\- Julián no es tan malo como dicen – Seguía pensando Kanon cada vez que iba a visitarlo.

Como Poseidón, el tener a Kanon cerca solo servía para recordarle que una niña malcriada lo había vencido otra vez separándolo de su mejor General Marino, y que las ganas de fastidiarla crecían día con día, pero no se atrevía a mover aun sus fichas. Como Julián, disfrutaba de los conocimientos de Kanon y lo respetaba como si fuera su hermano mayor.

Kanon estaba recogiendo la pintura sobrante y las brochas usadas cuando escucho las risas de algunos jóvenes y el sonido de motos acuáticas del lado de la playa y volteo de reojo. No debían tener más de unos 25 años. Eran cinco. Dos de piel blanca y 3 de color. Sorprendentemente eran 4 varones y una mujer. Podía decirlo por la cantidad de piel mostrada. Estaban haciendo carreritas y hacían mucho escándalo, como chamacos jugando en la arena. Era muy difícil saber si eran los responsables de que él hubiera pasado varias horas en la cárcel. De no haber sido porque Minos se apiado de él y le pidió a la policía que le regresaran su iPhone (sin el chip desde luego) para que se distrajera con los juegos, posiblemente hubiera tenido un vergonzoso ataque de claustrofobia, situación que sufría desde su temporada en Cabo Sounion cortesía de su hermano.

Los chicos parecía que no lo habían visto. La casa llevaba abandonada tanto tiempo y estaba de lado contrario de la isla en comparación con el acantilado, que supuso que ellos no se habían dado cuenta de la renovación de la casa.

Se acercaron a la orilla, a unos diez metros de la casa y se tumbaron a hacer un picnic. Sacaron unas cervezas y unas botanas mientras que ponían un poco de música de Hip Hop en un celular con bocinas.

Kanon entro a la casa y los miro desde su ventana. Tomo su cámara y a través de las cortinas y con ayuda del zoom comenzó a tomar fotografías de esos cinco chicos. No alcanzaba a escuchar nada de lo que decían, pero se veía como si fueran grandes amigos por la forma que se comportaban. Y se veía que conocían el área debido a la forma tan familiar en la que se movieron por la playa.

Estuvieron ahí cerca de 30 minutos antes de que recogieran todo y se fueran en sus motos acuáticas. Uno de ellos se retrasó y grito: _Rete tann pou m '! Bisiklèt mwen pa vire!*_

Kanon tenso su cuerpo. Segundos después la última moto acuática desapareció en el horizonte y hasta entonces se retiró de la ventana. Ese, definitivamente era Criollo haitiano, lo cual significaba que esos SI podían ser los contrabandistas que estaba buscando. Al menos ya tenía las fotos que lo llevarían a la primera pista. Después de todo, cuantos haitianos podrían haber en una isla de tan solo 1000 habitantes?

 _*Espérenme! Mi moto no enciende!_

 **Febrero 12**

 **Dubái, Palacio del Jeque Al Fayad 3 am**

Milo observó a los más de quinientos invitados que bailaban o bebían champán bajo las enormes lámparas de cristal. La imagen de los hombres, todos vestidos de esmoquin o con dishdasha y gutra, resultaba muy uniforme, mientras que las mujeres, con trajes de alta costura y todo tipo de diamantes y piedras preciosas se movían por la pista de baile como llamativas mariposas. Donde habían quedado esas mujeres con burkas y velos que a el tanto le intrigaban? Supuso que ya que esa fiesta era en su honor, las mujeres "respetables" se habían quedado en casa mientras que los invitados habían traído de acompañantes a personas un poco más "liberales.

Se levantó el puño de la chaqueta para mirar la hora en su Reloj y luego comenzó a cruzar el gran salón, consciente de las miradas de interés que lo seguían. Antes de salir al vestíbulo, se fijó especialmente en una atractiva rubia ataviada con un vestido escotado.

Era la primera vez que asistía a un baile en palacio, y lo cierto era que estaba impresionado por el esplendor del lugar, lleno de obras de arte de valor incalculable y sabía que su anfitrión, en agradecimiento a sus servicios prestados había incluido en la lista de invitados a aristócratas y jefes de Estado, grandes personalidades que no imaginaban que el invitado de honor era una persona común y corriente. Milo se preguntó con cierto cinismo si el ayudante del Jeque que lo había conducido hasta el, se habría mostrado tan servicial de haber sabido quien era en realidad.

Abrió una puerta y se encontró en la sala de banquetes, completamente vacía. Milo se había perdido la cena por culpa del retraso del helicóptero que lo llevo de Dubái hasta Al Ain, ciudad donde estaba el palacio, por el clima airoso, y las diversas actividades para festejarlo en el salón que lo habían retenido en el salón de baile sin haber probado bocado en varias horas, así que en cuanto su anfitrión volteo la cara hacia otro lado, Milo casi corrió hacia ese salón para ver si quedaba algo de comer y al mirar la variada selección de canapés sintió que tenía un agujero en el estómago. Lo primero eran los negocios, se dijo a sí mismo con firmeza. ("Y tu misión para con Athena?" – Le pregunto su conciencia)

Su anfitrión volvió a encontrarlo antes de que pudiera siquiera llevarse el primer bocado a la boca.

\- Al Alkrab…

\- Señor…

\- Finalmente te encuentro. Hay alguien en la fiesta que está muy interesado en hablar contigo. – dijo el Jeque – Aparentemente tiene un negocio contigo

Milo suspiro.

\- No podría esperar unos minutos?

\- Su Alteza tiene que partir pronto. Lo traeré aquí donde puedan tener un poco de privacidad antes de que tenga que irse – dijo el Jeque antes de salir corriendo.

No era habitual que un jeque tan importante como el hiciera las cosas por sí mismo. Debía ser alguien que lo había impresionado o su importancia social era aún mayor que la de él. Desde que había atrapado a las personas que querían hacerle daño a través de su hijo días atrás durante el quinceavo día de despedida de soltero de su hijo, se portaba en extremo servicial y agradecido con él. Milo lo tomo con gracia, mas no acepto ningún regalo extra por parte de su anfitrión. En realidad lo único que quería era irse a Abu Dhabi, donde pondría toda su concentración en encontrar a alguna chica que reuniera los requisitos para ser la madre de su hijo. Su estómago rugió de hambre.

\- Al carajo el refinamiento – dijo mientras se servía todo el plato lleno de bocadillos y se metía como cinco a la boca al mismo tiempo con alegría casi infantil.

Se sentó en un sillón con el plato enfrente y saco su iPhone negro. Había regresado a su comunicación habitual con su amigo tres días después de su berrinche inicial y cuando le dijo a Camus que estaba haciendo la misión en lugar de Dohko y lo estaba haciendo como Omil Al Alkrab en Dubái, Camus había quedado muy sorprendido pero como siempre lo había apoyado con palabras de aliento y tenían una comunicación casi diaria.

M. Hey paletita. Te sirvió el programa que te mande?

C. Mira quien se hace el aparecido después de tres días de no reportarse

M. No me reganes. Mira lo que estoy comiendo. (archivo adjunto de los bocadillos de Foi Gras de su plato)

C. Arghhhh que envidia

M. Lo sé, por eso te los muestro. muajaja

C. Que sabes de Kanon?

M. No he hablado con él. Tu dime.

C. Desde cuando

M. Dos semanas

C. Porque?

M. He estado ocupado. Ya averiguaste algo?

C. No. Y ya estoy desesperándome.

M. Quieres que te ayude?

C. Vas a venir de nuevo a que se te congele el aguijón? (con albur) Porque se te puede caer! Jajaja

M. Jodete pues! Y no, no iba a ir, pero te iba a ayudar desde aquí.

C. Ya… ayúdame pues… Se supone que solo estaría aquí 15 días y aun no puedo resolver nada. Me siento un inútil

Milo iba a seguir chateando y comiendo cuando se abrió la puerta. Milo no volteo de inmediato.

\- Ya que dice que no necesita presentación alteza, los dejare solos – dijo el Jeque

\- Gracias Al Fayad. Te aseguro que mi gratitud por este encuentro se verá reflejada en el éxito de la empresa de la que estábamos hablando.

El Jeque asintió, hizo una reverencia y lo dejo solos.

Milo estaba atónito. Aquella voz profunda que no había escuchado en casi 15 años, consiguió erizarle el vello y se le aceleró el corazón al darse la vuelta y encontrarse con ese hombre que había entrado en la sala. Lo había reconocido inmediatamente nada más verlo. Era imposible no hacerlo si de hecho parecía que se estaba viendo en el espejo. A excepción del color del cabello, bien podían ser gemelos.

\- Hola Milo, tanto tiempo! – Dijo sin acercarse demasiado al principio, como si estuviera tanteando el terreno.

\- Que quieres – dijo Milo en el tono más seco e inexpresivo que pudo aunque por dentro estaba temblando. Miedo? Ira? Instinto de supervivencia?

\- Supongo que pedirte un abrazo es mucho pedir verdad… Omil? Nombre ridículo por cierto… Jajaja

\- Espero que solo estés bromeando…

Ares se acercó y comenzó a comer del plato que Milo se había servido.

\- Puaj! Como pueden comer esas porquerías?

\- No comas, nadie te convido! – dijo Milo entre dientes

\- Que modales! Eso es lo que te ensenaron en el Santuario?

\- No mereces menos! Que quieres?

\- No puedo visitar a mi hijo de vez en cuando para ver cómo le está yendo sin la ayuda de su poderoso padre? – dijo sentándose con arrogancia frente a él.

\- Porque no vas y lo visitas a él y a mí me dejas en paz. – dijo Milo con los puños cerrados – No tengo ganas de ni siquiera percatarme de tu presencia en el mismo universo que yo.

\- Que exagerado eres – dijo Ares – He cumplido mi promesa. No he entrado en conflicto con tu adorada Diosa y no he tocado a tus amiguitos. Ves? No soy tan malo

A Milo le estaban dando ganas de golpear algo, desgraciadamente no había nada alrededor que pudiera permitirse romper.

\- Porque no me dices que quieres y sales de MI fiesta?

\- Ya. Y luego dicen que yo soy odioso…

\- … no tengo paciencia…

\- Necesito de tu ayuda

\- Ja! Y que te hace pensar que te voy a ayudar?

Ares se alzó de hombros.

\- Tengo que intentarlo. No quiero que tu abuelo se entere.

\- Tienes cinco minutos antes de que salga de aquí y comience a ignorarte como lo he hecho desde que te supe de tu existencia – dijo Milo con el estómago revuelto por la bilis.

\- Quiero algo que está dentro del Santuario antes de que Zeus me gane.

\- Pelea familiar? – dijo Milo torciendo la boca – No gracias.

\- Vamos! No afectara el pacto que tú y yo tenemos. Solo quiero lo que me negaron y que no voy a permitir que mi padre me gane esta vez.

A Milo se le hizo una petición demasiado extraña

\- Yo no voy a regresar al santuario en todavía mes y medio, así que lo que sea que quieras que está ahí y que te urge, no puedo ni debo ni quiero ayudarte a obtenerlo!

\- Mes y medio es demasiado tiempo y yo la quiero ya! Hoy de ser posible! – Dijo Ares de forma caprichosa – No me importa que ya haya pasado por las manos del pendejete ese. A mí nadie me dice que no y se queda tan tranquila! Además, igual y es tiempo de darte un hermanito – dijo insolentemente guiñándole un ojo.

En la cabeza de Milo sonó una alarma a la que prefirió no ignorar.

\- De que o quien estás hablando exactamente? – dijo entrecerrando los ojos

\- De la disque novia de Minos de Grifo – dijo tranquilamente viéndolo a los ojos – Siempre olvido su nombre. Debe ser que es muy coda…

\- Haz un maldito esfuerzo por recordarlo! – dijo Milo con miedo.

\- Ya! Pues cuantas viejas tiene Athena escondidas en su santuario? Digo, porque si hay muchas como ella igual y me arriesgo a entrar por la fuerza. Déjame te la describo y posiblemente la conozcas: Cabello verde, ojos verdes, cara de ángel con cuerpo de tentación y unos labios hechos para chupártela por horas.

Milo se levantó de un salto, pero por alguna razón, tuvo que sostenerse de la silla.

\- Shaina?

\- Ándale! Esa amazona! Ayúdame a sacarla del santuario y te doy lo que quieras.

\- No!

Ares se levantó para quedar a su nivel

\- Que quieres decir con que No! – rugió – Te recuerdo con quien estás hablando

\- Por eso mismo te digo que No! – dijo Milo firmemente viéndolo directo a los ojos – Puedes tener a cualquier otra, pero no a esa.

\- Algún motivo en especial?

Ares lo vio directamente a los ojos. Milo le resistió la mirada lo más que pudo.

\- Ya veo. Así que tú eres la razón por la ella me tenía miedo… La razón por la que me rechazo…

\- No sé de qué hablas. Ella no le tiene miedo a nada – dijo Milo tratando de hacerse el fuerte – De donde la conoces tú?

Ares se dirigió hacia la puerta.

\- No importa. Ya me diste tu respuesta – dijo con una sonrisa sádica – Ciertamente nos veremos pronto hijo. Es una lástima que hayas desperdiciado tu oportunidad, pero una vez que ella y yo estemos juntos, te invitare un trago para decirte los detalles y que tal estuvo.

Ares salió por la puerta y Milo trato de alcanzarlo, pero cuando la abrió, Él ya había desaparecido.

\- No, no puede estar pasando esto… - dijo Milo confundido – Se sentó y agarro el celular de nuevo.

M.- Amigo necesito el teléfono de la oficina de Saori URGENTE

C.- Porque que pasa que no dejas co… dormir a gusto

M.- Alguien está en peligro y necesito llamarles!

C.- No lo tengo pero deja le pido a Kanon que me lo averigüe.

M.- Gracias. URGE

Aun aturdido y debido a que tenía que estar en esa fiesta unas cuantas horas más, salió celular en mano esperando la respuesta de Camus.

Dieron las seis y no hubo respuesta de Camus aun. O Kanon no lo tenía o Camus no se había podido comunicar o lo que sea que estuviera pasando, el no tenía tiempo. Iría a Dubái, tomaría el avión de regreso e impediría que Ares le hiciera algo a Shaina… o a cualquiera otra persona en peligro.

Le pidió al Jeque que le prestara su helicóptero y su piloto para llegar a Dubái debido a una emergencia. El Jeque sin chistar dio las órdenes pertinentes y a las 7am ya estaba en camino.

El Helicóptero con Milo en él, sobrevoló las dunas del desierto. A pesar de la preocupación por el humor de Ares, se dio el lujo de pedirle al piloto que bajara un poco bajo para que pudiera disfrutar del paisaje.

De pronto, una tremenda racha de viento zarandeó al helicóptero, desplazándolo de lado. Milo vio como el piloto forcejeaba con los mandos y trataba de dominar el aparato. Tratando de confiar en el piloto experto y sus pericias, volteo hacia su lado izquierda y lo que vio provocó que una descarga de adrenalina se apoderara de su cuerpo. La oscuridad que se veía en el cielo no era producto de su imaginación. El piloto debió notar las señales, pues le dijo que quería hacer una maniobra peligrosa y regresar a toda velocidad antes de que la tormenta los alcanzara.

Pero aquella era la madre de todas las tormentas de arena, que mataba al ganado, alteraba los cursos del agua y enterraba carreteras. El tipo de tormenta que podía voltear un helicóptero y destruirlo en mil pedazos como si fuera un juguete. No tenían posibilidad de escapar. Ni tiempo para aterrizar con seguridad.

Aun así, mientras el piloto trataba de dirigir el helicóptero fuera del alcance de la tormenta, Milo alcanzo a escuchar un susurro en su oído proveniente de la persona que el mas odiaba en ese momento:

\- Lo lamento, pero es necesario para mis planes.

Aterrorizado, el piloto activó el sistema de emergencia y envió un mensaje de Mayday, consciente de que ya era demasiado tarde.

Milo saco también rápidamente su celular y le mando mensaje a Camus:

\- S.O.S Código Dorado!

Guardo el celular en su chaqueta y una sensación de tranquilidad lo invadió por dentro. Iba a morir.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 20**

 **Febrero 13, 6 am**

 **Palacio Valhala, Asgard, Noruega**

Camus despertó con el bipeo constante de su IPhone diciéndole que tenía un mensaje. Le parecía que ya llevaba mucho tiempo sonando, pero debido a la vigorosa actividad física de la noche anterior, simplemente no lo había oído a tiempo. Milo le había pedido que le averiguara el número de la oficina de Saori en calidad de Urgente, pero debido a que creyó que era una simple paranoia y de que estaba a la mitad de algo, solo reenvió el mensaje a Kanon, esperando que este le contestara directamente a Milo. Ahora que se había despertado podía leerlo y ponerle atención a su amigo, pues sabía que estaba solo. Se había convertido en una rutina. Ella llegaba por la noche, se amaban con toda la pasión posible, y de alguna forma, sin que él se diera cuenta, ella desaparecía antes del amanecer. Sonrió al recordar esos sentimientos que la chica le inspiraba.

Tomo el iPhone mientras se sentaba en la cama y leyó el mensaje:

\- S.O.S Código Dorado

Por todos los dioses! Milo estaba en peligro? Se levantó de un golpe y comenzó a llamarle al celular. Nadie contesto. El Código Dorado era una especie de Zodiaco-señal que infería que el peligro estaba más allá de la capacidad del Caballero Dorado en cuestión y necesitaba ayuda. Camus comenzó a asustarse. Primero necesitaba una información urgente y luego desaparecía? Intento rastrear el IPhone como Kanon se lo había ensenado, pero no había señal.

Desesperado, intento contactarse vía Cosmos con Milo. No lo sintió en absoluto. Al borde de la histeria, decidió llamarle a Kanon. Deberían ser las 11 de la noche en donde estaba.

\- K.- Que quieres pedazo de hielo? Que no ves que hora es? – dijo con voz cansada

\- C.- Cállate! Has hablado con Milo?

\- K.- No, te dije que no me habla mucho

\- C.- Recibiste mi mensaje? Te lo mande hace horas.

\- K.- La verdad no sé, espera. Lo tenía cargando y yo estaba en la playa. - Quieren que consiga el teléfono de Saori? Por qué o qué?

\- C.- No lo sé! Dijo que era urgente como puedes ver en el mensaje, y hace una hora y media me mando un Código Dorado!

\- K.- Como dices? Que le paso?

\- C.- No lo sé! Y no puedo sentirlo. Podrías intentarlo? Estoy preocupado!

\- K.- Espera amigo, espera… - Carajo! No hay ninguna respuesta!

\- C.- Que hacemos? Estoy varado aquí!

\- K.- Y Yo estoy varado aquí! Espera! Ya se… Julián debe tener el número. Estoy saliendo a verlo en este instante, te llamare en cuanto lo consiga.

\- C.- Kanon es un código Dorado!

\- K.- Tranquilo… todo deberá estar bien. Es Milo! El…es de los más fuertes entre nosotros. Te mando mensaje con el número.

\- C.- Gracias. Seguimos en contacto. Si sabes algo de el antes que yo, por favor avísame enseguida.

\- K.- Así lo hare.

Camus colgó se vistió y comenzó a caminar hacia la estatua de Odín. Era el único lugar sagrado que conocía en ese lugar, y lo único que podía hacer, era unirse a Hilda en sus rezos matutinos, con la diferencia que no rezaba para evitar el descongelamiento de los polos, sino para que su amigo apareciera con vida.

 **Febrero 13, 9 am.**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia.**

\- Algo va mal, muy mal – dijo Shion a Saori tan pronto

\- Yo también puedo sentirlo, pero no logro definir que es – dijo Athena preocupada – Puedes sentirlos a todos? Camus, Kanon, Milo?

Shion se concentró lo más que pudo. Podía sentir a Camus muy preocupado, Kanon desvelado, pero de Milo no podía sentir nada.

\- Es Milo… su cosmo… no puedo sentirlo

Athena se estremeció pero intento llegar a lo más profundo, no pudo sentirlo tampoco.

\- Oh no! Milo! - junto sus mano y elevo una plegaria – Por favor que este bien…

\- Kiki! – llamo Shion

El pequeño lemuriano se apareció junto a él.

\- Ve por Mu, necesito de su ayuda

\- El señor Mu no está dentro del santuario señor, ayer le pidió permiso para salir a desayunar con Shaina.

\- Es verdad. – recordó Shion – Shaina cambio su descanso con Jabu para que mañana Marín pudiera celebrar con Aioria.

Kiki asintió.

\- Entonces tráeme a Dohko

\- Enseguida!

Kiki se fue unos minutos y regreso con el Caballero de Libra

\- Me llamaste? – dijo Dohko percibiendo inmediatamente la preocupación en los ojos de su amigo

\- Sí. Ven. Necesito que me ayudes a encontrar a un caballero. – dijo encaminándose hacia sus aposentos seguido de Dohko.

Su trayecto fue interrumpido por el sonido del teléfono en el escritorio de Saori. Solo ella tenía acceso para evitar que fuera usado de forma indebida y en un caso de emergencia como este, cualquier llamada podía ser vital, sobre todo porque casi nadie tenía el número.

\- Athena?

\- Camus?

\- Si

\- Gracias a Zeus que me llamas. Tu sabes algo de Milo verdad? Él es tu mejor amigo.

\- Uhhh… no es nada bueno. Esta Shion ahí cerca?

\- Si, aquí está pero dime que le paso…

\- No lo sé, señorita espero que Shion me ayude a esclarecerlo.

Saori le paso el auricular inalámbrico a Shion.

\- Aquí Shion

\- Señor! Milo lanzo un código dorado hace como 4 horas!

\- Y porque nos dices hablas hasta ahora? –dijo Shion asustado.

\- No tenía forma de comunicarme. Me lo mando a mi celular. No contesta el celular tampoco, el rastreador del celular no funciona y no puedo sentirlo!

\- Tranquilo, déjame anotar tu teléfono – dijo Shion mientras garabateaba el número de Camus – Te marcaremos en cuanto sepamos algo. – colgó el teléfono y se volvió hacia Dohko

\- Milo le mando un mensaje a Camus con un código dorado hace más de 4 horas. No se sabe nada de él desde entonces.

Dohko iba a expresar su opinión, cuando el golpe seco de un cuerpo cayendo los distrajo.

Saori se había desmayado.

 **Febrero 13, 10 am.**

 **Rodorio, Grecia**

Mu y Shaina estaban sentados en una cafetería al aire libre compartiendo, como todos sus días libres, algunos momentos para tratar de quitarle un poco su timidez con las mujeres al caballero de Aries. Le había llevado casi una semana de llevarle diario bombones cubiertos de chocolate a su amiga para que lo perdonara, y esta había accedido con tal de que dejara de hacerla caer en la tentación, pues subiría de peso y tendría que entrenar lo doble.

A pesar de haberlo perdonado, nunca le conto toda la historia a Mu como se la había contado a Geist. Después de aquella perorata con Shion, no quería que nadie volviera a confundir la amistad de ella con un compañero, por algo más, y para demostrarlo, ambos pedían permiso al patriarca para sus excursiones semanales e incluso Mu había confiado a su maestro sus temores y cuál era el papel de Shaina en todo eso.

Shion había comprendido y les daba el tiempo necesario.

\- El clima esta excelente verdad? Marín y Aioria tendrán un excelente paseo mañana si todo continua igual – dijo Shaina en tono sonador.

\- Jajaja si…. Su paseo… - respondió enigmáticamente Mu quien sabía perfectamente cuales eran los planes del día siguiente de la pareja y según le habían contado, ni siquiera saldrían de la casa de Leo.

Mu comenzó a percibir algo raro en el ambiente, como si lo necesitaran urgentemente en el santuario.

\- Acabo de recordar que tengo que ayudarle a Shion en algo. – dijo – Te importa si pago y nos vamos?

\- No, está bien – dijo Shaina un poco decepcionada.

Mu entro para liquidar la cuenta y una de las meseras que los había atendido salió a limpiar la mesa y le extendió una cajita roja con un moño.

\- Dejaron esto para usted señorita – le dijo a Shaina

\- Quien fue? – contesto desconfiadamente

\- Un caballero muy apuesto – contesto guiñándole un ojo

Shaina volteo para todos lados y abrió la caja con una alegría casi infantil.

\- Que no sean más chocolates porque voy a reventar Jajaja – dijo en voz alta

Lo abrió y vio un celular prácticamente nuevo, prendido y que comenzó a sonar tan pronto ella abrió la cajita.

Sorprendida, lo levanto de su lugar y lo contesto.

\- Si?

\- Hola cobrita. Qué bien te la pasas cuando crees que no te estoy viendo…

\- Quien… quien habla?

\- Bah! Me ausento pocos días, te olvidas de mi voz, me engañas con un lemuriano, escondes tu hermoso cabello bajo una fea peluca… pero aun así que apetecible te ves con ese vestido azul cielo… Eres todo un agasajo para la vista…

Shaina se asustó y comenzó a voltear para todos lados.

\- Por cierto que esas zapatillas te quedan de lujo con ese vestido. Hacen resaltar tus hermosas piernas. No cabe duda que Poseidón tiene buen gusto….

\- Minos?

\- Ay! Ya tan pronto supiste que era yo?

La carita de Shaina se ilumino de pronto y una sonrisa broto en sus labios. Aun traía sus lentes de aviador, pues una cosa era quitarse la máscara delante de desconocidos, y otra dentro del santuario y alrededores.

\- Estas aquí en Grecia?

\- Si, vine a ver con quien me engañabas

\- Idiota

\- Lo sé, yo también te extrañe – dijo – Deshazte del lemuriano para que podamos vernos y me digas porque escondes tu anillo bajo esos guantes mientras que yo no lo he hecho.

\- Porque es humillante y es una farsa. – dijo Shaina viendo los guantes sin dedos de encaje que se había puesto para ese día.

\- Ya platicaremos cuando estemos solos. Deshazte de él, o lo hago yo a mi manera.

\- Él ya se va. Tiene que regresar al santuario. Deja de hacerte el malote que no te queda.

\- Pruébame – dijo Minos colgando la llamada

Mu salió de la Cafetería.

\- Nos vamos?

\- Uhhh… creo que me quedare un poco más. Es un día hermoso y me gustaría caminar. – dijo Shaina con un tono tan convincente que Mu le creyó.

\- Estas segura – pregunto Mu – No me gustaría que te quedaras aquí sola viéndote como te ves.

\- Jajaja no te preocupes. No me quedare por mucho – dijo Shaina un poco apenada por el cumplido.

\- Está bien – dijo Mu dándole un simbólico beso en la mejilla – Te veo al rato en el santuario.

Shaina asintió y en cuanto vio que Mu se alejó, se volvió a sentar y cruzo la pierna, moviéndola de forma impaciente.

Unos segundos más tarde, un lamborghini veneno en color negro se paró junto a ella. Minos, tan apuesto e impecable como siempre, se bajó del auto con su traje Armani en color negro cuervo y camisa gris Oxford sin corbata para un aire más casual.

Shaina se levantó lentamente de su lugar. Los recuerdos de los últimos segundos que lo vio un mes atrás regresaron a su mente y no pudo sino morderse un labio. Que tenía ese hombre que tenía ese efecto en ella?

\- Hola Cobrita…

\- Hola Minos – No le dio tiempo de decir otra cosa antes de que Minos la tomara por sorpresa y le plantara un beso de película clásica norteamericana, de esos en los que la heroína era inclinada hacia atrás.

Minos sin dejar de besarla y aun teniéndola inclinada, suavemente le quito los lentes y la peluca y cuando dejo de besarla y los ojos de Shaina brillaron, El la levanto y le sonrió dulcemente.

\- Aunque te ves fantástica vestida como Femme Fatale, me gusta más mi cobrita al natural.

Shaina se sonrojo por lo fácil que era para el manejarla a su antojo.

\- Tu cobrita? Desde cuando que ni me entere?

\- Desde que probé tus labios de miel y no puedo dejar de pensar en ti – dijo Minos viéndola a los ojos, lo que la desarmo por el momento. – Tú has pensado en mí?

Shaina abrió la boca para decir alguna estupidez, pero su rubor hablo por ella misma.

Minos sonrió complacido.

\- Me basta y sobra por el momento. – dijo – Ven! Vamos a celebrar!

\- Celebrar?

\- Nuestro primer día de San Valentín juntos – dijo Minos abriéndole la puerta caballerosamente

\- Pero… hoy no es día de San Valentín sino mañana! – se quejó mientras se sentaba.

\- Sí, pero conociendo lo sensible y romántica que eres, y sabiendo que hay una pareja semi establecida en el santuario, supuse que habrías hecho todo lo posible por dejar que ellos disfrutaran sin pensar en ti, así que hice algunas averiguaciones y llegando el día de hoy, no habrán muchas interrupciones de otras parejas melosas.

A Shaina no le gustó mucho que la conociera tan bien

Minos se sentó al volante y condujo hasta llegar a Atenas.

\- No me dirás a dónde vamos? O me vas a llevar hasta el inframundo y de regreso?

\- Jajaja no en esta ocasión querida, pero pronto. – dijo sonriendo – Por el momento, te voy a llevar a celebrar un cero cursi día de San Valentín.

Se detuvieron ante un centro de entretenimiento infantil.

\- Que estamos haciendo aquí?

\- Un pajarito me dijo que no te gusta lo cursi (lo cual yo ya sospechaba) y que no tuviste infancia, así que… nos vamos a divertir como niños! – dijo mientras le abría la puerta – Y ese mismo pajarito me dio algo para ti.

\- Ah que pajarito tan chismoso… - comenzó a decir Shaina aceptando la mano que Minos le ofrecía para salir del auto.

\- Si, en realidad me ha contado muchas historias interesantes. – dijo Minos mientras le ofrecía el brazo

Entraron al edificio y estaba desierto.

\- Como no quiero compartir tu sonrisa con nadie más, lo alquile para nosotros solos – dijo Minos

\- Pero… debes ganar bastante dinero para poder darte estos lujos verdad? – dijo sorprendida

\- Digamos que tuve un buen bono hace un mes por un trabajo extra que hice – contesto Minos recordando el dinero que le había dado Poseidón por sacar a Kanon de la cárcel.

\- Y te lo gastaste en mí? – dijo sonriendo complacida ante el gesto

\- Y en quien más me lo podría gastar? – dijo Minos encogiéndose de hombros – Vamos a brincar en los inflables?

Shaina sonrió quitándose los zapatos y corrió hacia el castillo inflable haciendo que Minos corriera detrás de ella.

 **Febrero 13**

 **En algún lugar del desierto a una hora desconocida.**

No estaba muerto. Evidentemente, el destino tenía algo peor para él. Deshidratación a causa del calor. O, a juzgar por el dolor, la muerte provocada por las heridas. La suerte que solía acompañarlo desde que tenía memoria, lo había abandonado.

Milo se debatía entre abrir los ojos o permanecer allí, buscando de nuevo la lujosa oscuridad de la inconsciencia. Sin embargo, el dolor que sentía en el pecho y en la cabeza era difícil de ignorar. Incluso abrir los ojos le provocaba dolor. La luz incidía sobre sus retinas a través de las pestañas llenas de arena. Gimió y percibió el sabor a sangre mezclada con polvo.

Recordaba vagamente estar sentado con el cinturón puesto, cegado por el polvo y oyendo el aullido del viento y el azote de la arena. Como pudo, estiro una mano para sentir el pulso del piloto, pero estaba muerto. Después, reacciono al percibir el olor a gasolina. Era un olor tan fuerte que hizo que se esforzara para liberarse del cinturón y del metal y se alejara todo lo posible.

Después, nada.

Sobre su cabeza, el azul intenso del cielo. Estaba vivo. En el desierto. Solo.

Se desmayó tres veces antes de conseguir sentarse, sudando, temblando y sintiéndose más muerto que vivo. Se sentó apoyando la espalda contra un banco de arena y con las piernas estiradas, tratando de ignorar el dolor que sentía al apoyar la nuca contra la arena.

Estaba a punto de quedarse inconsciente cuando algo lo hizo reaccionar. Unas pequeñas patitas en su mano. Unas patitas muy familiares de un alacrán que no le dieron miedo. Con cuidado, ladeó la cabeza.

\- Hola amiguito - susurró él, pero no le salían las palabras de la garganta.

Sintió como si el animal lo entendiera

\- Supongo que te aprovecharas de mi ahora que no puedo abrazarte y besarte hasta hacerte pedacitos - murmuró Milo con un poco de humor evocando a Elvira Duff de los Tiny Toons, una de sus caricaturas favoritas.

El animal comenzó a darle pequeños piquetes con su aguijón. Cerró los ojos y, al abrirlos, vio que el alacrán seguía allí, viéndolo curioso. Era demasiado pequeño como para que su veneno, si acaso lo tenía, lo afectara. Que acaso ni siquiera podría morir en paz?.

El alacrán se movió hacia su saco y Milo alcanzo a escuchar que rascaba algo que hacia un sonido muy particular y siguiendo el sonido se percató de que tenía algo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Despacio, para no desmayarse por el dolor, metió la mano y encontró una botella de agua.

Se acordó de que había tomado una botella de agua del helicóptero antes de alejarse del lugar del accidente. ¿Cómo podía haberlo olvidado? Tardó una eternidad en sacar la botella, abrir la tapa y llevársela a los labios. Lo más duro que había hecho nunca fue retirarla de su boca después de dar un trago.

Beber demasiado era peligroso. Dio otro trago y bajó la mano. Era como un peso muerto. Notó que el alacrán tamborileaba con sus patitas. Milo sonrió mientras derramaba un poco de agua en la palma de su mano. Apenas unas cuantas gotitas del preciado líquido.

\- Aquí tienes, bonito.

El animal bebió con tranquilidad, como si estuviera acostumbrada al contacto humano. Milo había conseguido tapar la botella antes de que se le cayera de las manos. No podía sostener la cabeza derecha.

Escucho el viento soplar y nada más. El alacrán comenzó a bajar de su mano y a picotearlo de nuevo para que no se durmiera y se quedara en alerta.

\- Como friegas Brandon. A dónde quieres que te siga? – dijo delirante después de tanto tiempo bajo el sol abrazador del desierto.

Con mucho trabajo, y sin estar realmente consciente de lo que hacía o porque lo hacía, comenzó a caminar hacia un punto fijo.

No supo exactamente cuántas horas camino. Solo supo que de repente, se deslizo hacia abajo por una duna y no supo más de sí.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 21**

 **Febrero 13, 12 pm**

 **Santuario de Athena**

Los 9 dorados y Shion estaban en una sesión de emergencia convocada por Shion y Saori, quien después del susto inicial, había recuperado la compostura y pedido la reunión.

Shion esperaba que entre los 9 encontraran una solución. Milo desaparecido? O incluso…?

\- Según la última información que nos dio Camus – dijo Shion sintiendo la necesidad de ser 100% honesto con los 9 caballeros dorados – Milo estaba en la ciudad de Dubái, en los Emiratos Árabes Unidos. – la sala continuaba en silencio – A las 3 de la mañana algo sucedió que Milo pidió el teléfono de esta oficina en calidad de urgente. Creemos que había descubierto algo que iba a afectar directamente a alguien que estaba aquí y quería dar la alerta. Desgraciadamente ni Camus ni Kanon pudieron darle el teléfono a tiempo y horas después, Camus recibió un Código Dorado…

Los 9 se vieron entre ellos. Un Código Dorado no era algo para tomar a la ligera.

\- Desgraciadamente, la comunicación fue nula a partir de ahí. No contesta su celular, ni Athena ni yo podemos sentirlo… y estamos a punto de enviar una misión de rescate.

A Mu se le fueron los colores del rostro. Si ni Shion ni Athena podían sentirlo eso significaba que…

\- Dado que no sabemos de qué nos estaba tratando de advertir Milo, hemos decidido que vaya un solo Dorado, con Marín y con dos de bronce. Todos los demás permanecerán en alerta.

Mu volteo a ver a Aioria quien tenía los puños cerrados. Iban a mandar a Marín lejos por tantos días como fuera necesario.

\- Porque no se está enviando a Shaina en esta ocasión? – pregunto Shaka curioso – Ella es la que siempre va en estas ocasiones.

Aioria volteo a ver a su amigo. El tenía razón. Mejor que se fuera Shaina que Marín.

\- Porque necesitamos a alguien imparcial con capacidad para atender a un enfermo y Shaina no está aquí en este momento ni tampoco es imparcial respecto a Milo, lo que podría poner en riesgo la misión de rescate. Marín ya acepto y saldrán en una o dos horas en lo que llega el helicóptero de la fundación. – dijo Shion – Me gustaría que Mu fuera el que vaya…

\- Si me disculpa la interrupción señor – dijo Aioria – Me gustaría ofrecerme de voluntario.

Shion volteo a ver a Athena, Athena a Aioria y finalmente asintió dando su consentimiento.

\- Aioria tiene un mayor poder de healing en caso necesario y Mu puede ayudarnos desde aquí – dijo Athena

Shion asintió

\- Muy bien. Ve a prepararte. Salen en cuanto llegue el transporte. Los demás, vayan a sus casas y quédense ahí en alerta.

Aioria fue el primero en salir corriendo.

Aldebarán le pregunto a Mu mientras bajaban a sus casas:

\- Ya tenemos permitidos tener celulares?

\- Supongo que para casos de emergencias como estos – respondió Mu – Sera algo que tengamos que preguntarle en cuanto salgamos de esta crisis.

Aldebarán se quedó callado un momento:

\- Mu… y si resulta que Milo esta… bueno tu sabes… que pasara con su armadura? Quedaría vacía?

\- Ni lo pienses siquiera! Estoy seguro de que lo van a encontrar y lo van a encerrar un mes por preocupar al patriarca.

\- Pues si resulta que podemos tener celulares, voy a comprarme el que vi en el centro comercial que trae de regalo el FIFA game. – dijo Aldebarán – El que me preocupa es Camus.

\- Camus? Él no es el que está desaparecido.

\- No, pero conociéndolo, se va a sentir responsable de no haber actuado a tiempo para ayudar a su mejor amigo – dijo – Se nota a leguas que lo quiere mucho…

\- Ambos lo hacen y ambos esconden muy bien sus sentimientos excepto con alcohol de por medio – dijo Mu

\- Ya… y de cuando se enojan se enojan verdad Mu? – dijo guiñándole un ojo

\- Alde… cállate y vete a jugar dominadas… - dijo Mu molesto. No importaba cuanto y porque se hubieran golpeado la última vez, ninguno se guardaba rencor y tampoco le deseaba ningún mal.

 **Febrero 13, 15:00**

 **Atenas, Grecia**

Shaina no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que se había divertido tanto. Habían saltado en el castillo inflable, en los brincolines, Minos le había ensenado los juegos de Arcade, Tiro al blanco, batalla en laser, boliche, ambos habían acabado en la alberca de pelotas y ahora estaban sentados hasta arriba de una de las telarañas comiéndose un algodón de azúcar.

Minos veía con alegría la hermosa sonrisa que le lanzaba Shaina cada que le mostraba algo nuevo. Su informante tenía razón. Shaina nunca había tenido un solo día de sana diversión como una niña normal en toda su vida. Su sentido del deber estaba demasiado arraigado en ella y su definición de diversión sana era hacer ejercicio y entrenar.

De pronto volteo y la percibió algo lejana.

\- Que pasa? Ya se te acabo la pila? – pregunto Minos

\- No, solo pensaba…

\- Y se puede saber en qué?

\- En mis hermanitas…

Minos la miro intrigado

\- No sabía que tenías hermanas.

\- Si bueno así les digo – dijo ruborizándose – Son 10 niñas del orfanato al que patrocino. Ellas nunca han pasado un día fuera con una diversión como esta y…

\- Te sientes culpable de que tu si? – termino Minos – Puedo verlo en tu mirada.

\- Pues… algo – dijo – Pero me propondré a ahorrar mucho para poder traerlas aquí a fin de año.

Minos la miro ahora con ternura y le dijo:

\- Porque no les llamas y les dices que vengan ahorita?

\- Qué?

\- Alquile el lugar por todo el día – dijo fingiendo indiferencia – Igual y nosotros nos vamos a comer y las dejamos aquí divirtiéndose un rato.

\- Es en serio? – dijo Shaina emocionada – Harías eso por ellas?

\- No. Por ellas no. Lo haría por ti. Solo por ti. – dijo acariciándole la mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

Shaina sintió que iban a comenzar a caer lágrimas de sus ojos, pero no iba a permitir que el las viera, así que se bajó de la telaraña de la forma menos femenina posible y Minos la siguió.

\- Préstame tu celular, te tomare la palabra – dijo Shaina

\- Y que pasa con el que te acabo de dar?

\- Que cosa me acabas de dar?

\- El celular por el que te contacte en la mañana. Acaso una caja de regalo y un moño no quiere decir que es un regalo? Desde cuando cambiaron las cosas?

Shaina entrecerró los ojos.

\- Para que me regalas un celular?

\- Para poder hablarte desde luego – dijo Minos como si tratara con una niña pequeña

\- Te dije que no teníamos recepción en el santuario, no me serviría – aseguro Shaina

Minos se llevó la mano a los ojos

\- Me estas bromeando verdad? – Pero viendo que Shaina de verdad lo creía se rio – Vaya! Ni Hades Ni Pandora mienten cuando dicen que el Santuario es todo un caso. Querida mía, ya tienen recepción desde hace más de un mes. Hay un solo teléfono es cierto, pero si lo hay. Y el celular es un regalo.

Shaina lo miro con desconfianza y Minos la supo interpretar

\- Porque no les llamas a tus amiguitas para que se pongan en camino y después seguimos platicando – dijo extendiéndole su celular

Shaina se alejó un poco de el para hablar a gusto y unos minutos después se lo devolvió.

\- Vienen para acá! La madre Marie Constantine las va a traer!

\- Perfecto. Quieres esperarlas mientras comemos algún snack por aquí?

Shaina asintió. Decidieron compartir unos nachos.

\- El celular solo es por si alguna vez te dan ganas de contactarme Shaina – dijo – No es una obligación, ni un compromiso y yo no te voy a hablar hasta que tú me mandes un mensaje requiriéndolo. No quiero molestarte en tus obligaciones.

Shaina se mordió el labio superior. Como odiaba cuando podía leer sus pensamientos.

\- Pues ni siquiera sé si poder usarlo. – dijo altaneramente

\- Pues lo guardas debajo de tu almohada aunque sea apagado para que suenes conmigo – dijo Minos provocándola

\- No quiero tener pesadillas

\- Qué tal que son sueños eróticos – contesto riendo

Shaina lo golpeo suavemente con su bolso.

\- Idiota!

\- Sí, yo también te quiero. – Se le salió a Minos quien rápidamente cambio el tema – Y con respecto a los anillos… Porque lo escondes bajo los guantes? Hasta eso que es una hermosa joya.

\- Porque no me gusta dar explicaciones y tengo a mi cargo a demasiada gente que siento me respetarían menos si supieran la verdad. Me ayudaras a quitármelo? – Dijo Shaina intentando olvidar las palabras que acababa de escuchar

\- Seguro que sí, si eso es lo que quieres. Te dijeron cómo?

\- Tenemos que romper nuestro compromiso – dijo Shaina – y así saldrán solos.

\- Ok. Rómpelo.

\- No sé cómo. Nunca he estado comprometida. – dijo Shaina

\- Yo tampoco. Intentamos simplemente decir "Te libero de nuestro compromiso" al mismo tiempo?

\- Suena lógico… A la cuenta de tres. 1… 2… 3…

\- "Te libero de nuestro compromiso" – dijeron al unísono

Esperaron, pero nada sucedió. Los anillos estaban tan firmes como el primer día.

\- Que paso? Porque no salieron?

\- Ni idea, pero en cuanto Fes regrese del Olimpo le pregunto. Se recupera de forma lenta según comentan– dijo Minos

\- Qué? Que le paso?

\- Ares lo golpeo y lo dejo muy mal. Los chismosos dicen que fue porque no le quiso entregar a su mujer, lo cual es muy loable de parte de Fes sabiendo el carácter de su hermano…

\- Maldito hijo de p&^%

\- Jajaja no creo que a Hera le haga gracia que le digas tan feo – se burló Minos

\- Como puede existir un ser tan despreciable como él? No entiendo

\- Lo sé. Ni sus hermanos lo soportan. En fin. Olvide darte el regalo que te enviaron.

Shaina lo miro

\- Ya me dieron muchos regalos que no merezco – dijo

\- Pues te mandaron esto – dijo Minos sacando un narciso blanco que brillaba con una luz muy cálida – Le prometí que te lo daría.

Shaina tomo el narciso de una manera muy delicada. Los narcisos eran una de sus flores favoritas.

\- Me lo mando un pajarito? – dijo burlonamente

\- Yo diría que un pajarote. Un antiguo enamorado tuyo que a pesar de estar en los Campos Elíseos no te olvida y te manda decir que siempre te está cuidando.

Shaina comenzó a llorar sin control en los brazos de Minos al comprender que se refería a Cassius. Minos lo único que hizo fue abrazarla con ternura.

 **Lugar desconocido en medio del desierto**

\- No se te ocurra morirte ahora - lo amenazó una voz femenina mientras comprobaba su débil pulso y empezaba a limpiarle la herida que tenía en la sien - Las heridas en la cabeza sangran mucho - le dijo - Probablemente no es tan grave como parece.

Sin embargo, comenzó a murmurar una oración en una mezcla de varios dialectos árabes.

\- Está bien - dijo Milo con una voz que no parecía la suya - Sé que no voy a sobrevivir

La mujer vio el movimiento de sus labios ensangrentados y supo que no se había imaginado su voz.

\- ¡No seas ridículo! Claro que vas a sobrevivir.

Al cabo de un momento, él movió los labios de nuevo en una especie de mueca que podía significar regocijo.

\- Si tú lo dices... – susurró Milo - Pero no te preocupes si te equivocas - respiró hondo de manera entrecortada – No creo que me importe mucho ni sería la primera vez.

Terminó de hablar y se quedó tan quieto que la mujer no pudo sentir su respiración. Asustada, le buscó el pulso y nada más encontrárselo se sintió aliviada. Pensó que era mejor que se hubiera quedado inconsciente otra vez, así no sentiría dolor mientras le curaba las heridas.

Fue más tarde, cuando colocó una toalla mojada sobre su frente para bajarle la temperatura cuando se percató de que el hombre se había dirigido a ella en un árabe perfecto. ¿Quién era? ¿Y qué hacía un extranjero solitario en el árido corazón de los emiratos árabes vestido como si fuera una estrella de cine y con la apariencia de uno?

Milo estaba muy dolorido. La cabeza le retumbaba sin piedad, como si una cuadrilla de demoliciones hubiese empezado a trabajar en su cráneo. Tenía la boca seca y al tragar sentía como si sus músculos presionaran sobre cristales rotos. Tenía el cuerpo rígido y lleno de hematomas.

\- Esta vez sí que me han jodido de lo lindo - pensó vagamente aunque no sabía exactamente a lo que se refería.

No conseguía abrir los ojos para ver dónde estaba. Sabía que cuando lo hiciera sentiría mucho dolor. Y en ese momento no tenía fuerzas para fingir que no le importaba. Las únicas armas que podía emplear contra su miedo eran el orgullo y la despreocupación fingida.

Respiró despacio y notó un fuerte dolor en el pecho y en el costado. ¿Tendría alguna costilla rota? Algo rozó su cuello con suavidad. Algo frío y mojado que se deslizaba por su mentón, el cuello y el torso. Al momento, oyó como una salpicadura. Y momentos más tarde, notó otra vez algo mojado sobre la frente y pudo reconocer que alguien le había puesto un paño.

Al sentir que el frío aliviaba su dolor de cabeza, contuvo un gemido de placer. La mano que lo acariciaba con el paño se detuvo. Después le acarició la mejilla con ternura. Él no recordaba haberse sentido tan débil jamás. Le ardía y le picaba la piel como si tuviera miles de cortes, sin embargo, aquella caricia hizo que respirara hondo. Al hacerlo, notó un fuerte dolor en el pecho. No tenía fuerza para resistir aquel trato tan delicado. Soportarlo le resultaba más difícil que los puñetazos que le habían dado otras veces.

\- Estás despierto? - dijo ella con un susurro.

Él trató de ubicar aquella voz. No habría sido capaz de olvidar una voz como aquella. De pronto, se dio cuenta de que no la reconocía.

\- Déjame en paz! Me duele! - ordenó Milo. Pero no consiguió más voz que un mero susurro.

\- Bebe.

Notó que una mano le levantaba la cabeza ligeramente. Al momento, un fuerte dolor se apoderó de él.

\- Sé que te duele, pero tienes que beber.

Milo notó que sus labios se mojaban con agua fresca y tragó el preciado líquido. Abrió los ojos para pedir más, pero ella se anticipó.

\- Ten paciencia. Pronto podrás beber un poco más - se inclinó hacia él.

Milo notaba el calor de su cuerpo mientras descansaba sobre su regazo. Le recordaba a alguien pero no sabía a quién.

\- Estás deshidratado. Necesitas ingerir líquido, pero no demasiado deprisa.

Al final, él se esforzó para abrir los ojos. El mundo era oscuro y borroso. Tardó mucho tiempo en enfocar la vista, pero cuando lo consiguió se le cortó la respiración.

La mujer que lo ayudaba era muy joven y bonita. Tenía el rostro ovalado y la tez bronceada con grandes ojos negros adornados con Kohl. Su mentón anguloso mostraba el carácter decidido que en seguida atrajo a Milo. Unos mechones sueltos, de cabello lacio negro y brillante con algunos reflejos azules, enmarcaban su cara. Ella pestañeó y lo miró a los ojos antes de bajar la vista y colocarle una almohada en la cabeza.

Durante horas, la chica había estado comprobando sus pupilas. Aunque no sabía qué podría hacer si resultara que ese hombre tuviera una hemorragia cerebral. No podía moverlo. Faltaban días para que regresara la caravana de camellos y en aquella parte del país no había cobertura para la telecomunicación.

Mientras le había quitado el saco, dos cosas se habían caído: Un celular negro que posiblemente se había quedado sin batería pues no encendía y una tarjeta de presentación a nombre de Omil Al Alkrab, que sonaba como alguien muy importante.

El miedo se apoderó de ella y se estremeció. Se había repetido una y otra vez que podría sacarlo adelante, que conseguiría rehidratarlo y bajarle la temperatura. Pero había más cosas de las que debía preocuparse como contusiones y huesos rotos y ella estaba ahí sola.

¿De dónde habría salido? Estaría perdido? Habría gente buscándolo? Si salía del oasis, su paciente moriría de deshidratación. Regresó a su lado pues todavía tenía mucha fiebre. Agarró el paño de nuevo, pero se resistía ante la idea de tocarlo otra vez. A pesar de las heridas que tenía en el rostro, era un hombre atractivo. Más atractivo que los que había conocido hasta entonces. Más atractivo que su prometido Amaal. La barba incipiente acentuaba los rasgos de su rostro. Incluso sus manos, grandes y fuertes, resultaban fascinantes.

Milo despertó de nuevo horas después. Al menos el dolor de cabeza había disminuido un poco. Trató de esbozar una sonrisa y abrió los ojos una pizca. No había oscuridad, pero tampoco luz de día. La luz que se filtraba a través de sus pestañas era de color verdoso y sombreada.

Oyó el sonido del viento, respiró hondo e inhaló el único aroma del desierto. Arena y calor, y una especia que nunca había sido capaz de identificar. De pronto, una serie de emociones mezcladas se apoderaron de él.

\- Entonces no estoy muerto - dijo en voz alta.

\- No, no estás muerto y No pareces muy contento por ello.

Milo se encogió de hombros, y se tensó al sentir dolor. No solía explicarle a nadie sus pensamientos

\- ¿Por qué se ve verde? ¿Dónde estamos? – dijo Milo cuando pestañeó, sorprendido por lo vulnerable que se sentía. Y lo débil.

\- Estamos en el oasis Darshoor, en el corazón del desierto de Los Emiratos Árabes.

\- ¿En el desierto? - giró la cabeza y cerró los ojos al sentir un fuerte dolor.

\- Así es. La luz es verdosa porque estás en mi tienda.

Una tienda. En el desierto. Aquellas palabras no tenían sentido.

\- Mi padre...

\- No está aquí - lo interrumpió ella -. Al parecer crees que él estaba aquí también, pero te confundes. Estás desorientado.

Milo frunció el ceño. Nada tenía sentido. Quién era esa mujer? Acaso la conocía? Se esforzó para abrir los ojos de nuevo y se encontró con la cálida mirada de unos ojos negros. De día tenía incluso mejor aspecto que la primera vez que la había visto.

\- Quien eres tú? - se fijó en que llevaba el cabello recogido, no tenía joyas y vestía una blusa amarilla de manga larga y un pantalón de algodón beige.

\- Me llamo Samira. Samira Rashid - hizo una pausa, como si esperara que él dijera algo -. Llegaste a mi campamento hace días. Saliste del desierto, sin más.

Hace días? Cómo podía haberse perdido tanto tiempo?

\- Estás herido - señaló su cabeza -. Mi teoría es que estuviste en el desierto bastante tiempo. Cuando llegaste conmigo, estabas deshidratado - le tocó la frente.

Tenía la palma fría y a Milo le resultaba familiar. Recordaba que ella lo había acariciado antes. Le había dado agua y lo había tranquilizado con palabras dulces.

\- Te has quedado inconsciente varias veces - dijo ella retirando la mano - Tu amiguito estaba preocupado, aunque para ser sincera, nunca había visto una relación así.

\- Mi amiguito?

\- No lo recuerdas?

\- No. No me acuerdo.

Era cierto. Sus ideas eran incompletas. Era incapaz de fijar nada en su memoria.

\- Está bien - dijo ella - Te has dado un buen golpe en la cabeza, así que puede que estés confuso algún tiempo.

\- Cuéntame - murmuró él, preocupado por su falta de memoria.

Recordaba una pelea. Una mujer que lo hacía enojar cada vez que la veía. Recordaba estar con dos amigos en un bar, una fiesta en un sótano de la ciudad, una reunión en una sala de juntas. Pero los rostros eran borrosos, los detalles no estaban claros.

\- Qué amiguito?

Samira sonrió.

\- Traías una alacrán prendido de tu saco.

\- Un alacrán? Qué lindo! Donde esta?

\- Ahí, debajo de la manta junto a ti – dijo Samira señalando al arácnido – He creído que es una mascota extraña, pero peores cosas se han visto. No se ha separado de tu lado ni un momento y le he puesto agua en una tapita para que no tenga que bajar hasta el oasis.

\- Y qué más? —murmuró Milo

Ella se encogió de hombros y vio algo en su mirada. ¿Miedo? ¿Nerviosismo?

\- Nada más. Apareciste sin más - esperó un momento, pero al ver que no decía nada continuó - Quizá puedas contarme algo - se tocó la oreja con nerviosismo - Quién eres?

\- Me llamo Omil...

\- Sí... - asintió para animarlo a que continuara.

Una sensación de vacío se apoderó de él. La miró a los ojos y dijo:

\- Y me temo que es todo lo que puedo contarte - forzó una sonrisa- No recuerdo nada más.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capitulo 22**

 **Febrero 18**

 **Palacio Valhala, Asgard**

Camus estaba totalmente desmejorado. No expresaba ninguna emoción en público, pero había dejado crecer descuidadamente su barba, y salía todos los días a hacer sus investigaciones mientras solo pensaba en el destino que su amigo, casi hermano, había tenido.

Porque Milo no se comunicaba con él? Si acaso esto llegaba a ser una broma de mal gusto del alacrán, el mismo le iba a arrancar las patitas una a una. Diario se comunicaba con el Santuario y con Kanon esperando noticias, pero ya habían pasado 5 días y no lo habían encontrado. Las esperanzas de que aun estuviera con vida, eran casi nulas.

Escribía sus progresos de las investigaciones en su laptop y por la noche, su compañera de juegos, comprendiendo el dolor que su amante sentía en su corazón, solo llegaba, se metía a la cama y abrazaba a Camus, mientras este no decía ninguna palabra, hasta que se quedaba dormido. Después se iba, tratando de darle espacio a Camus.

Acababa de regresar de su última incursión, cuando Hilda llego corriendo a su encuentro.

\- Camus! Gracias a Odín que estas aquí! No encuentro a Fler!

\- Que dices? Donde fue la última vez que la vieron?

\- Fue al patio a cortar unas flores. – dijo Hilda casi histérica – Los guardias dijeron que nunca dejo la fortaleza. Simplemente desapareció de un momento a otro

\- Donde estaba Hagen cuando esto paso? Porque no estaba con ella?

Hilda bajo los ojos ruborizada.

\- Estaba en la sala de partos con su esposa. Se le adelanto él bebe.

\- Entiendo. – dijo Camus con un rostro neutro - Muéstrame donde fue la última vez que la vieron.

Hilda lo tomo de la mano y ambos corrieron. Afortunadamente hacia unas tres o cuatro horas que no había nevado, así que aún estaban sus huellas cerca de la entrada como Hilda había dicho. Camus las siguió y se dio cuenta que quien se la había llevado había sido muy astuto. Había esperado a que atravesara un pilar que la dejaría escondida de la vista de los guardias por unos segundos para saltar el muro y llevársela. Podía ver las huellas donde solo había dos pasos entre la muralla y las delicadas huellas de las botas de Fler.

Camus saco su teléfono y tomo fotos de las huellas. Lo guardo y salto rápidamente el muro y se propuso a seguirlas. Se dio cuenta que quien o quienes la habían secuestrado, tenían que haber escalado forzosamente el acantilado. Afortunadamente no era algo que lo detuviera. Bajo rápidamente hasta pisar suelo firme y se dio cuenta que las huellas se dirigían a una montaña que aún no habían explorado por lo lejos y difícil del terreno. Tanto, que ningún humano se atrevía a ir hacia allá. Se maldijo por no pensar que era el escondite perfecto y corrió hacia allá. Le tomo algún tiempo, aun con todas sus habilidades el llegar hasta donde las huellas desaparecían varios cientos de metros sobre el nivel del mar.

Sus ojos se estrecharon, frunció el ceño arrugando sus facciones. Como era posible que hubieran desaparecido las huellas a la mitad de la montaña? Su mano toco la pared, de dio cuenta de que estaba tocando un material que no era igual al resto de las rocas y rápidamente quitó más nieve. Camus se quedó sin aliento cuando se dio cuenta de que detrás de la nieve había una puerta de piedra. Una puerta? Por supuesto! El escondite perfecto!

No importaba. El corazón de Camus palpitaba con demasiada adrenalina para preocuparse. Donde había una puerta, seguro había una mano humana, en este caso, los secuestradores. La esperanza surgió en su interior. La puerta se resistió a sus esfuerzos por abrirla por las buenas, por lo que tuvo que usar un poco de su cosmos para poder abrirla haciendo el menor ruido posible. Lo primordial era rescatar a Fler y a las otras mujeres que se encontraran ahí sin el menor daño, y si sus secuestradores se daban cuenta que los habían descubierto, posiblemente las matarían.

Una vez dentro, Camus se dio cuenta que estaba oscuro en el interior de la montaña. Le llevó a sus ojos unos momentos adaptarse a la atmósfera. Incluso entonces, había muy poco que pudieran hacer sus retinas pues estaba negro como la boca de un lobo. Decidido a no llamar la atención, saco su iPhone, lo prendió, y la luz fue suficiente para ver a su alrededor.

Era una especie de cueva de alrededor de tres metros de alto por cinco de ancho escalones labrados en piedra y madera que le indicaron a Camus que había mucho que explorar hacia abajo.

Para cuando pasó una hora, Camus estaba más lejos y más lejos bajo la montaña. Se mantenía estable, conservando un paso de tortuga, para evitar cualquier herida adicional. Después de lo que pareció la mitad de nada, finalmente vio que algo alumbraba delante. Era débil, pero era definitivamente luz. ¡Sí! Otra media hora, y Camus estuvo por fin dentro de la cámara de la montaña que emitía la luz.

Sus ojos se agrandaron por la sorpresa. ¿Qué diablos...?

 **Febrero 18**

 **En algún lugar del desierto**

\- _(Para ser un hombre que no recuerda su nombre completo, Omil parece un buen hombre_ ) – pensó Samira mientras veía que la Mirada de Omil expresaba muchas emociones que el intentaba ocultar.

Y tampoco parecía ser un hombre cualquiera. Un ser humano normal, no habría sobrevivido como él lo había hecho, ni sonreiría a pesar de sus heridas y traumatismos. Tenía una hermosa sonrisa y un magnetismo sexual incomparable, tanto, que comenzó a maldecir su destino por haberle quitado a su prometido Amaal, llevándoselo del otro lado del mundo con su beca completa para la Universidad de Vancouver, dejándola a merced de tentaciones como esa.

Milo tenía algo, aunque aún no sabía que, con lo que ella podía conectarse a un nivel más profundo. Algo aparte de su aspecto o de su sofisticación innata, que nada tenía que ver con la ropa. Algo que lo hacía diferente. Ella se sentía atraída por una fuerza interior, exteriorizada cada vez que la miraba con sus ojos azules y se sobreponía al miedo de que su falta de memoria fuera definitiva.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - la voz de Milo la sacó de sus melancólicos pensamientos - ¿Estás bien?

Samira sonrió. ¿Aquél hombre se preocupaba por ella, a pesar de no tener memoria y de estar contusionado? Apoyó la mano sobre su brazo. Sus músculos se tensaron bajo la tela de la camisa. Y cuando sus miradas se encontraron, algo fluyó entre ellos. Milo dejó de sonreír y frunció el ceño.

\- No pasa nada - dijo ella, retirando la mano - Es normal que tengas poca memoria. La recuperarás con el tiempo - forzó una sonrisa tranquilizadora - Tienes dos heridas en la cabeza. Cualquiera de las dos bastaría para dejarte sin conocimiento un par de días.

O algo peor. Trató de no pensar en la posibilidad de que estuviera más grave de lo que ella pensaba.

\- Hablas como si fueras doctora.

\- Mi padre era médico, el único médico de nuestra tribu. Lo ayudé durante años - se volvió, horrorizada por lo dolorosos que le resultaban los recuerdos - No tengo estudios de medicina, pero puedo inmovilizar un esguince o tratar la fiebre.

\- Por qué sospecho que has hecho mucho más que eso por mí? Me has salvado la vida, no es así?

Samira se encogió de hombros, sintiéndose incómoda con los elogios. Incómoda por su manera de reaccionar ante aquel extraño. Había hecho todo lo que podía por él, pero aún no estaba fuera de peligro.

\- Con el tiempo te pondrás bien. Lo único que necesitas es descansar y darte tiempo para recuperarte. E intentar no preocuparte - ella ya se preocupaba bastante por los dos

\- Bien. Tengo unas ganas tremendas de bañarme. ¿Dijiste que estamos en un oasis?

\- Sí, pero...

\- Entonces no hay problema para conseguir agua - dijo él - Necesitaré que alguien de tu equipo me ayude a incorporarme.

\- Sólo estoy yo. Y no creo que sea buena idea bañarte todavía.

\- Estás sola en medio del desierto? —preguntó asombrado.

Ella asintió.

\- Eres una mujer sorprendente, Samira Rashid – dijo el tratando de recordar a alguna otra mujer que pudiera hacer lo mismo, pero por el momento no se le venía nadie a la mente -Haces esto a menudo? lo de acampar sola en el desierto?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

\- Es la primera vez que estoy aquí sola - le tembló la voz y él entornó los ojos. Ella miró a otro lado.

Habían pasado casi seis meses desde la muerte de su padre y poco más de un mes desde que su prometido hubiera salido hacia Canadá. Su mirada debió reflejar algo porque Milo decidió cambiar de tema.

\- Si supieras cuánta arena he tragado, me ayudarías a lavarme – Bromeo Milo mientras se incorporaba sobre un codo logro sentarse, balanceándose, a su lado.

Sin hacer caso de las protestas de Samira, trató de ponerse de rodillas. Finalmente, ella lo ayudó, al percatarse de que no podría detenerlo.

Milo se amonestó por ser tan idiota mientras se sentaba en la poza y permitía que el agua se deslizara por su cuerpo dolorido. Sabía que moverse no era buena idea, pero se negaba a comportarse como si estuviera inválido. Ya tenía bastante con que no le funcionara el cerebro. Cuanto más se esforzaba por recordar, más se intensificaba su dolor de cabeza y el de su costado. Intentó no pensar en la posibilidad de que el daño fuera permanente. No podía aceptar esa opción.

Después estaba el recuerdo de los ojos humedecidos de Samira tratando de evitar su mirada. Al mirarla a los ojos, Milo percibía una profunda vulnerabilidad y sentía la necesidad de ayudarla a borrar su dolor. Suficiente como para que intentara ponerse en pie. ¡Idiota! Había estado a punto de caerse, pero gracias a ella había conseguido meterse en el agua. Estaba sentado y se había dejado puesta la ropa interior. Se preguntaba cómo reuniría fuerzas para regresar a la tienda.

Y cómo conseguiría apartar la mirada de la mujer que lo observaba desde fuera del agua. Permitir que lo desnudara había sido una tortura. Sus manos suaves desabrochándole los pantalones, un tormento que había hecho que, por un instante olvidara el dolor que sentía. Verla arrodillada delante de él bajándole los pantalones mientras él se apoyaba en su hombro, le había provocado una sensación que ningún inválido debía sentir.

Después se había metido en el agua para ayudarlo, sin importarle que se le mojara la ropa. Él sí se había fijado. Cuando cerraba los ojos, todavía veía el sujetador de encaje bajo la tela de su blusa mojada, marcando sus pechos voluptuosos. Recordaba la curva de su cadera, y cómo se transparentaba el elástico estrecho de su ropa interior bajo el pantalón.

Milo notó que se le secaba la boca. Sabía que no tenía nada que ver con el aire del desierto. Debería intentar recordar quién era y juntar los fragmentos de su memoria. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en Samira. Quién era ella? Porqué estaba allí? Le pasaba lo mismo con otras mujeres? Se excitaba tan fácilmente? Bañarse en el wadi había sido un gran error.

Samira se mordió el labio mientras Omil murmuraba algo en sueños y fruncía el ceño. Durante las últimas horas parecía más inquieto, así que ella había dejado sus cuadernos y se había sentado a su lado.

Él se giró, sacó un brazo de debajo de la manta y dejó su torso al descubierto. Ella trató de no pensar en que estaba desnudo. Era indecente. Después de bañarse se había metido en el improvisado camastro y se había quitado la ropa interior mojada sin preocuparse de que ella estuviera delante. Era posible que ni siquiera se hubiera percatado de su presencia.

En cambio, ella lo recordaba con todo detalle. La curva de su trasero, sus muslos musculosos y...

\- ¡Déjala en paz! ¡A ella no la toques! - el gritó que Milo pego hizo que ella volviera al presente.

Milo movió la cabeza con brusquedad y ella hizo una mueca al pensar en la herida que tenía.

\- Shh… Tranquilo, Omil. Estás a salvo - dijo, y le tocó la frente. Su temperatura era normal, pero...

Él la agarró por la muñeca y tiró de ella. El gesto la pilló desprevenida. Trató de retirar el brazo, pero Milo la sujetó con más fuerza y la tumbó sobre él. Él frunció más el ceño y movió los labios en silencio. Tiró con fuerza y ella trató de no clavarle los codos en las costillas, pero él la rodeó con el otro brazo. No tenía escapatoria.

\- Él te ha enviado para distraerme, ¿no es así? – Dijo con los ojos dilatados

\- No me envía nadie - ella intentó liberarse, pero él la tumbó sobre su cuerpo de forma que sus piernas quedaron entre las de Milo.

Con cada respiración notaba su torso, sus caderas, y sus muslos poderosos alrededor de su cuerpo. Samira trató de ignorar la fascinación que sentía por estar tan cerca de él. Ni siquiera con Amaal, cuando éste la abrazaba y hablaba del futuro con ella, se había sentido tan cerca. Él respetaba que en medio oriente la virginidad de una mujer era algo demasiado importante como para entregársela a cualquiera, y había prometido esperar. Sin embargo, ese respeto se había ido al traste después de año nuevo, cuando tuvieron que separarse debido a la aceptación de Amaal a una beca para estudiar en el extranjero. La había convencido de que no podría esperar tres años y ella se le había entregado a el de buena gana. Aun así, ella se estremeció, horrorizada al ver lo excitada que estaba por un desconocido.

¿Quién iba a imaginar que el cuerpo de un hombre podía ser tan agradable?

\- No debo... - él dejó de acariciarla y, al respirar hondo, rozó sus senos con el torso.

Samira cerró los ojos, deseando que su cuerpo no reaccionara, pero sus pezones se pusieron erectos.

Esperó unos instantes y trató de retirarse. Al momento, él la aprisionó con un abrazo. Milo se quedó quieto. Samira esperó diez minutos y lo intentó de nuevo. Incluso dormido, Milo la sujetaba con fuerza, negándose a soltarla.

Tratando de convencerse de que no le quedaba más remedio que esperar a que estuviera completamente relajado y abandonó la lucha por mantenerse ligeramente alejada de él. Agachó la cabeza y relajó la musculatura, acomodándose contra él. No iría a ningún sitio todavía.

Milo se despertó por un rayo de luz y, al instante, comprobó que tenía el cuerpo dolorido y que todavía le retumbaba la cabeza. Estaba excitado. Sexualmente excitado. Pronto pudo comprobar la razón: Estaba tumbado de lado con Samira entre sus brazos. Ella tenía la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, las rodillas dobladas, permitiendo que él encajara sus piernas detrás de ella. Al respirar hondo inhaló el aroma de su cuerpo, la promesa de los placeres que estaban por llegar. Su cuerpo delgado, tenía las curvas necesarias en los lugares apropiados.

Era evidente que lo que los había llevado a compartir el estrecho camastro no era el sexo. Samira estaba completamente vestida, lo que le hizo pensar que no era la primera vez que ella, por no dormir en el frio suelo del desierto que podría alcanzar temperaturas bajísimas y aprovechando que él estaba enfermo, se metía a tomar un poco de su calor. Pero la ropa proporcionaba poca protección. Y menos cuando estaba tumbado junto a ella.

Él cerró los ojos. Un fuerte dolor recorrió su cuerpo y Milo se percató de que había apretado los dientes con tanta fuerza que temía que se le dislocara la mandíbula. Respiró despacio, convenciéndose de que debía moverse. No tenía derecho a pensar así. Durante un momento permaneció allí tumbado, tenso y quieto. Se amonesto él solo. Ése era el tipo de hombre que era? De los que fácilmente se podían aprovechar de una mujer dormida? Una mujer que únicamente le había demostrado amabilidad y ni una pizca de interés sexual. Ni siquiera sabía si estaba casado O Comprometido con una mujer que estuviera lejos y preocupándose por él. La sola idea de esto hizo que la excitación sexual desapareciera de golpe. Momentos más tarde, se retiró de su lado con cuidado para no despertarla.

El sol estaba en lo alto cuando Samira despertó.

Recordaba que Omil la había abrazado con fuerza y que ella había esperado a que se le pasara la pesadilla para escapar.

No se asustó al ver que él no estaba allí. Seguramente era buena señal, porque había tenido suficiente energía para levantarse sin ayuda. Aun así, todavía no estaba recuperado. Lo vio nada más salir de la tienda.

Estaba sentado con la espalda apoyada contra una palmera y las piernas estiradas. Llevaba los pantalones que ella le había lavado. No estaba desnudo, como cuando la había abrazado. Sin embargo, ella se estremeció al sentir que una ola de deseo la invadía por dentro.

Recuerdos de la noche anterior invadieron su mente. Se sentía culpable por haber reaccionado sexualmente ante un hombre que era vulnerable y estaba a su cuidado y que no era su prometido. Y estaba confusa. En veintidós años su cuerpo nunca había reaccionado así. Con el torso desnudo y los pies descalzos parecía un ser indómito, a pesar de que llevaba unos pantalones de vestir. Ella recordaba el tacto de aquella tela y sabía que era una prenda de calidad. La prueba de que Omil provenía de un lugar lejano, de que pertenecía a otro entorno.

Sin embargo, sentado con la luz del sol reflejándose sobre la piel bronceada de sus hombros, parecía como en casa. Como un merodeador reposando. Sólo los hematomas que tenía en las costillas y el corte de la sien desdecían la imagen.

\- Toma amiguito – decía mientras acariciaba al escorpión que siempre iba con él y le ponía un poco de agua en una tapa de botella.

Ella no conocía a otro hombre que se molestara para ayudar al animal. En el desierto, no se mimaba a los animales y mucho menos a los que los demás consideraban como una plaga y un peligro en lugar de una mascota.

\- Hola Samira, Buenos días. Sabes? Recuerdo algunas cosas. Más que antes. – dijo Milo

\- De veras? Eso es fantástico!. De qué te acuerdas?

Él se encogió de hombros.

\- Sólo de algunas imágenes. Una fiesta. Mucha gente, pero sin rostro. Lugares que no puedo identificar - hizo una pausa - Y una tormenta de arena, lo bastante grande como para bloquear la luz.

Ella asintió.

\- Eso sucedió justo antes de que yo llegara aquí.

\- Recuerdo la inmensidad del desierto - la miró - Lo que hace que me pregunte cómo vamos a salir de aquí y si, entretanto, tienes suficiente comida para los dos.

\- Hay de sobra, Y en cuanto al transporte, por este oasis pasa la ruta de los camellos.

\- ¿Pronto llegará una caravana?

\- Todavía no. Dentro de unos días.

\- Unos pocos días? - preguntó él- Espero que no se retrasen. Tú y yo, solos en el desierto… no es una buena idea

 **Capitulo 23**

 **Febrero 18**

 **En algún lugar de alguna montana perdida de Noruega**

\- Esto no puede ser real - susurró. - Una ciudad primitiva!

El asentamiento que veía debajo de el, estaba básicamente formado por piedra, barro, y chozas, aunque la gente había avanzado bastante para elaborar ascensores y lo que parecían armas.

Camus se preguntaba si el sería la primera persona del mundo moderno que ponía sus ojos en esta civilización además de las mujeres que habían sido secuestradas, aunque Asgard no podría considerarse del todo moderno. Después de todo, la colonia estaba en medio de ninguna parte, viviendo bajo la parte más ruda y helada de la Tierra.

Con su entrenamiento como caballero dorado, Camus estudiaba todo lo que podía ver. Esta enorme cavidad principal tenía varios niveles, que bajaban varios miles de metros, con lo que el, solo podía ver lo que había en los cinco niveles superiores.

Los niveles cuarto y quinto parecían primitivos mercaditos como los que se ponían en Rodorio los domingos. El tercer nivel era también un lugar de mercado- pero Dios bendito, ¡lo que se vendía era demasiado increíble para poder creerlo! Si no lo estuviese viendo con sus propios ojos posiblemente creería que le estaban tomando el pelo.

Grandes hombres vestidos a la usanza vikinga estaban comprando Mujeres! Y por Zeus que congelaría todo el lugar si acaso se habían atrevido a hacer con Fler lo que estaban haciéndole a esas mujeres!

-¡Oh, Mon Dieu! - dijo quedándose sin aliento Camus – Tengo que encontrar a Fler lo antes posible.

En su cabeza, eso era lo que habia estado ocurriendo con las mujeres desaparecidas de Asgard. A pesar de estar viendo la manera de bajar sin romperse algo, su vista no se despegaba del tercer nivel. No tanto por morbo, sino para caerles encima con toda su fuerza si acaso la hermana de Hilda aparecia ahí.


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 23**

 **Febrero 18**

 **En algún lugar de alguna montana perdida de Noruega**

\- Esto no puede ser real - susurró. - Una ciudad primitiva!

El asentamiento que veía debajo de él, estaba básicamente formado por piedra, barro, y chozas, aunque la gente había avanzado bastante para elaborar ascensores y lo que parecían armas.

Camus se preguntaba si el sería la primera persona del mundo moderno que ponía sus ojos en esta civilización además de las mujeres que habían sido secuestradas, aunque Asgard no podría considerarse del todo moderno. Después de todo, la colonia estaba en medio de ninguna parte, viviendo bajo la parte más ruda y helada de la Tierra.

Con su entrenamiento como caballero dorado, Camus estudiaba todo lo que podía ver desde la privilegiada altitud a la que se encontraba. Esta enorme cavidad principal tenía varios niveles, que bajaban varios miles de metros, con lo que él, solo podía ver lo que había en los cinco niveles superiores.

Los niveles cuarto y quinto parecían primitivos mercaditos como los que se ponían en Rodorio los domingos. El tercer nivel era también un lugar de mercado- pero por todos los dioses del olimpo… ¡lo que se vendía era demasiado increíble para poder creerlo! Si no lo estuviese viendo con sus propios ojos posiblemente creería que le estaban tomando el pelo.

Grandes hombres vestidos a la usanza vikinga estaban comprando Mujeres! Rubias, Morenas, Pelirrojas, Asiáticas…Por Zeus que congelaría todo el lugar si acaso se habían atrevido a hacer con Fler lo que estaban haciéndole a esas mujeres!

-¡Oh, Mon Dieu! - dijo quedándose sin aliento Camus – Tengo que encontrarla lo antes posible.

En su cabeza, todo se esclareció. Eso era lo que había estado ocurriendo con las mujeres desaparecidas de Asgard. A pesar de estar viendo la manera de bajar sin romperse algo, su vista no se despegaba del tercer nivel. No tanto por morbo, sino para caerles encima con toda su fuerza si acaso la hermana de Hilda aparecía ahí. Pero el sentido común lo detuvo. Después de todo, solo le habían llevado una hora de ventaja y estaba seguro de que a la velocidad a la que había corrido siguiendo las huellas, acorto la distancia en forma considerable.

Decidió ponerse pecho tierra para que no lo descubrieran. Hizo un escaneo cuadro por cuadro de todo lo que podía ver. Fler no estaba ni en el quinto nivel, ni en el cuarto. Gracias a Zeus que tampoco en el tercero, pero los dos primitivos elevadores que bajaban los niveles subían y bajaban constantemente.

No podía mezclarse con esos hombres sin ropa adecuada. Iba a tener que encontrar ropa adecuada y tratar de pasar desapercibido. Entonces de reojo vio algo que le llamo la atención: Un punto rosado que Camus identifico como las orejeras rosas que siempre usaba Fler. La llevaba colgada como un saco de papas por alguien que tenía la complexión más o menos de Aldebarán. No. Mentira. Aldebarán estaba delgado en comparación a ese monstruo.

\- Prometo no volver a decirte gordo amigo, si salgo de esta con vida. – Pensó.

Siguió con la mirada al punto rosa hasta que desapareció en una choza con techo bastante identificable, pues las pieles que lo adornaban eran blancas. Afortunadamente para la paz mental de Camus, el hombre que llevaba a Fler, había salido tan pronto la hubo entregado.

Tenía que usar la velocidad que caracterizaba a los dorados para poder llegar a esa choza sin ser visto, pues no sabía nada prácticamente de esa civilización y que tan poderosa o peligrosa pudieran ser.

Se quitó la chaqueta y los pantalones, quedando únicamente en boxers. Bendito el que había inventado esos calzoncillos aunque no era momento de preocuparse por el pudor, sino reaccionar rápido. Diviso un área de chozas donde había lo que él pudo percibir como ropa secándose. Bien podía alcanzarlas para imitar la vestimenta del enemigo y desaparecer un poco a sus ojos. Necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para poder imitarlos.

Los varones eran grandes y musculosos, incluso los niños y jóvenes eran más grandes de lo normal. Todos usaban el cabello largo y dos bandas de metal en los bíceps. Se quitó el cordón de la gorra a su chaqueta y trenzo su cabello como pudo, amarrándolas con él. Si Milo lo viera se reiría… Bueno… siempre había tiempo para una selfie, pero sin flash para no llamar la atención. Lo hizo y luego escondió su ropa en una grieta detrás de una roca.

A súper velocidad, bajo hacia donde vio la ropa al aire, y vio que eran una especie de calzas y una túnica al parecer del tamaño de un joven. Se las puso y se dio cuenta que bien pasaría por un jovenzuelo. Vio unas botas más o menos de su tamaño afuera de otra casa y cuidadosamente se la apodero y aventó las suyas a un contenedor cercano. Ahora si ya no había nada que pudiera delatarlo por el momento.

Varios lo miraron pero no le pusieron atención, incluso lo saludaban con un movimiento de cabeza que el imitaba. Se quedó vigilando la choza blanca desde lejos. Dio unas vueltas alrededor. No parecía haber más que una entrada y dos pequeñas, muy pequeñas ventanas con rejas. Vigilando la puerta había dos de esos gigantes pero nadie vigilaba las ventanas. Las cubrían cortinas de tela gruesa. Pudo en unos cuantos segundos fisgonear hacia adentro y lo que vio no le gustó nada.

Había por lo menos 10 jovencitas completamente desnudas y con grilletes, Fler incluida.

\- Merde! Como la voy a sacar así!

Fue a buscar alguna otra túnica con que cubrirla cuando la rescatara. No podrían pasar desapercibidos si fuera de otra manera. Regreso con más ropa robada de otro tendedero. Volvió a asomarse para ver si Fler estaba asustada o histéricas, pero contrario a lo que él hubiera esperado, Fler platicaba tranquilamente con las demás mujeres, como si las conociera y en su propio idioma.

Espero a que algunas de ellas se distrajera para intentar llamar su atención a una de las ventanas.

\- Pst Pst

Lo intento tres veces antes de Fler volteara.

Le hizo una señal para que guardara silencio. Fler hizo una ligera afirmación con la cabeza comprendiendo lo que le quería decir. Los grilletes en manos y pies no dejaban que se moviera con facilidad, pero poco a poco en lo que a Camus le parecieron horas, Fler pudo acercarse lo suficiente.

\- Te encuentras bien? – pregunto ansioso

\- Sí. Tengo mucha información nueva. – dijo Fler lo más quedo que pudo – Tengo que llegar con Hilda.

\- Voy a sacarte de aquí. – dijo Camus mientras se disponía a congelar los barrotes para romperlos

\- Espera! La ventana no. Los pondríamos en alerta! – dijo Fler en un susurro – Ves la pared de la esquina? Es una especie de baño. Haz un agujero en la pared cerca del suelo y después lo cubres de nuevo con tu técnica de hielo.

Camus asintió. Hizo lo que Fler le pidió de la manera más silenciosa posible. Fler se deslizo por ahí y Camus fácilmente le quito los grilletes. Le puso la túnica robada y Fler se trenzo el cabello. Camus tapo el agujero con su técnica de Hielo y le dijo:

\- Me perdonarías si te tomo en mis hombros para salir de aquí más rápidamente

Fler sonrió

\- No le veo nada de malo. – dijo sonriendo – Pero estas seguro de que no seré un estorbo para que puedas escapar?

\- Te aseguro que aunque lo fueras, no te iba a dejar aquí.

Y cargándola tal como lo hizo aquel gigante, uso su velocidad para salir de ese lugar sin ser visto.

Subieron los cinco pisos, donde Camus insistió en que Fler se pusiera su ropa para que no se congelara en cuanto salieran, lo que ella hizo obedientemente y la saco por la misma puerta que había entrado. La sello con hielo y volvió a cargar a Fler para poder llegar al Palacio antes de que anocheciera. Al menos esa noche, al dormir, no se sentiría como un inútil.

 **Febrero 18**

 **Santuario de Athena 6pm**

 **Recinto de las Amazonas**

Kakyuu llego llorando directo con Geist, quien la consoló y la mando a tomar un baño.

Shaina llegó poco después. Se quitó su máscara y sonrió.

\- De nuevo la hiciste llorar? – dijo Geist – Sabes que Marín le tiene un especial afecto a esa niña.

\- No es mi culpa que sea tan débil – replico Shaina – Sus demás compañeritas no se quejan tanto como ella.

\- Porque tienen menos de 7 años! – replico la pelinegra

\- Y aun así no se quejan tanto! – protesto Shaina al momento de que las otras cuatro aprendices a cargo de Marín llegaban corriendo y una de ellas, la más pequeña abrazo a Shaina quien le acomodo sus trencitas, le dio un beso en la frente y una palmada en el trasero para que se fuera con sus compañeras.

Geist vio todo esto con cara de WTF.

\- Ok. Creo que en cierto momento me golpee la cabeza…

\- Necesitas aspirinas?

Ahora fue Geist la que se tomó la libertad de darle un zape a Shaina.

\- Más le vale a Marín que termine la misión que tiene asignada antes de que Kakyuu renuncie y las otras cuatro se vuelvan unas viboritas – dijo Geist

\- Bah! Además la mandaron con Aioria según entiendo, así que lo más seguro es que este disfrutando de su misión intentando tener su primer Simba Jajaja

Geist la acompaño hacia la cabaña común donde las niñas que ya se habían duchado ya estaban tomando la cena. Se quitó la máscara y la puso sobre la mesa.

\- Ok. Suficiente. Quiero a la vieja Shaina de regreso. – dijo Geist – Esta me da escalofríos.

\- No sé a qué te refieres.

\- Desde hace días que te la pasas de buen humor, sonriendo, aceptaste acerté cargo de las chicas de Marín, ahora besas niñas… qué sigue? Tener tus propios bebes?

Shaina lo pensó por un momento…

\- A qué edad se deben comenzar a tenerlos? – pregunto Shaina en un tono inocentemente provocador.

\- Queeeeeee?

Shaina vio como a su amiga casi le daba un infarto y se echó a reír.

\- Caíste! Jajaja debiste ver tu cara

\- Idiota!

\- Jajaja

Shaina se estaba sirviendo su plato un poco alejada de la mesa donde estaba con su amiga quien hacia ademanes de que quería ahorcarla cuando Junet llego corriendo hacia Geist

\- Geist! Shun se comunicó y dijo que no lo han encontrado. El gobierno de ese país encontró el helicóptero con un cadáver pero no hay señales de Milo!

\- Shhhhttttttt – dijo Geist señalando a Shaina. Junet hizo cara de "chin la regué"

Pero era demasiado tarde. Shaina ya había escuchado. Se hizo la desentendida. Después de todo no traía su máscara puesta. Regreso con el plato vacío.

\- De que estaban hablando – pregunto – Algo interesante Junet?

\- Que Shun no tiene para cuando regresar – dijo rápidamente

\- Se fue con Seiya y Marín verdad? – pregunto Shaina

\- Uhhh si…

Geist se asomó a su plato.

\- Que no ibas a cenar

\- No tengo hambre – contesto Shaina cortésmente – Tengo informes que hacer. Buenas noches. – dijo tomando su máscara y saliendo de la forma más tranquila de ahí.

Llego a su cabaña, cerró la puerta y lentamente se dejó caer con la espalda contra la puerta.

\- No estás muerto… no estás muerto… - repetía con los ojos cerrados mientras se tomaba las rodillas y se balanceaba hacia atrás y hacia delante tratando de controlar esos sentimientos mezclados que siempre surgían cuando se hablaba del mismo caballero.

 **Febrero 18, 7pm**

 **Restaurante del Hotel imperial**

 **Dubái, Emiratos Árabes Unidos**

Aioria y Marín tenían una cita con el secretario particular del Jeque Al Fayed, quien gracias a las pesquisas que habían hecho, habían descubierto que era la persona que le presto el helicóptero a Milo, aunque al parecer, todos lo conocían ahí como Omil Al Alkrab. Aioria uso un traje y Marín se cubrió con una capa con capucha. Sabía que el reglamento en ese país respecto a la vestimenta de la mujer era demasiado estricto y lo que menos necesitaban eran problemas extras.

Mientras Shun y Seiya buscaban algún signo de vida de Milo en el desierto usando el helicóptero de la fundación, Aioria y Marín se habían dedicado a investigar. No perdían las esperanzas ya que aunque se había encontrado el helicóptero y el cadáver del piloto, no había rastros del cuerpo de Milo.

\- Disculpen la tardanza – dijo el secretario tomando asiento frente a ellos – No tengo mucho tiempo

\- No se preocupe – dijo Aioria – Queremos saber que está pasando con la investigación de nuestro amigo Omil.

\- Una verdadera pena. El jeque y su alteza están muy consternados por su desaparición, pero todos los recursos del jeque están puestos en encontrarlo – dijo el secretario

Aioria pudo sentir algo extraño alrededor de ellos. Un aura que le dio escalofríos, pero no pudo definir de donde venía. No podía saber que Ares estaba unos metros detrás de ellos esperando ese preciso momento para caerle encima a Shaina.

\- Dile que se quite la descubra la cabeza. Quiero verla. – le dijo Ares al secretario por medio de su celular

El secretario le contesto un simple Ok.

\- Señorita – dijo el secretario suavemente – Lamento molestarla, pero es una falta de cortesía tener la cabeza cubierta en este hotel cuando no es usted musulmana.

\- Oh! No lo sabía, disculpe – dijo Marín descubriéndose la cabeza

Ares se levantó encabronado

\- Enviaron a alguien que no es ella! Maldita sea Athena y todo su maldito Santuario! – dijo entre dientes mientras le mandaba un mensaje al secretario del jeque y salía del restaurante.

El secretario leyó el mensaje.

\- Mañana será nuestro último día de búsqueda antes de que se le dé por muerto oficialmente – dijo – Pero confiamos en Ala y su gran sabiduría para guiarnos hasta donde el este. Si sabemos algo, nos comunicaremos con ustedes.

\- Por favor hágalo. – dijo Aioria – No nos iremos de aquí hasta que sepamos algo.

El secretario asintió y se retiró rápidamente del lugar.

\- Y ahora qué hacemos? – dijo Aioria

\- Pues ya que estamos en este restaurante, podemos cenar no crees? – dijo Marín con su practicidad de siempre

\- Y los muchachos?

\- Ya están grandecitos para hacerse un sándwich – fue la respuesta juguetona de Marín

 **Febrero 18, 10 pm**

 **En algún lugar del desierto**

\- Para que son esos cuadernos en los que escribes tanto?- Pregunto Milo intrigado

Samira levantó la vista de la comida que estaba preparando en el fuego. Milo estaba sentado en su lugar habitual, junto a la palmera, jugando con su alacrán.

La pregunta era inocua, pero era la primera vez que le preguntaba algo personal. Sus preguntas siempre eran sobre el desierto. Ella disfrutaba de sus conversaciones y de su inteligencia. No estaba acostumbrada a hablar de sí misma.

\- Estoy haciendo mi tesis sobre la riqueza de la flora y fauna en los oasis del desierto. Mi padre adoraba este lugar.

\- Es con tu padre con quien sueles venir al desierto?

\- Así es - dijo ella, levantando la olla del fuego.

\- Y esta vez no ha podido venir?

Ella se concentró en terminar el guiso que estaba preparando con nueces, especias y frutos secos.

\- Ha muerto - dijo con brusquedad. Le costaba hablar de él. Había sido el centro de su vida, su amigo.

\- Lo siento - dijo él, y sus palabras fueron como un bálsamo.

\- Gracias. Han pasado seis meses, pero sigue resultando doloroso.

\- ¿Y no tienes a nadie más?

Ella se puso tensa. Sus palabras le recordaban la insistencia de su familia para que se casara con Amaal. Lo hacían con buena intención, pero cada vez le resultaba más difícil responder que tenía que esperar a que regresara. Por el momento tenía planes de ir a conocer el mundo del que tantas cosas había oído. Los lugares de los que le había hablado su padre.

\- Mi madre murió cuando yo era pequeña, pero no estoy sola - sonrió mientras servía la comida—. Tengo tíos y primos, y a sus hijos y estoy prometida para casarme.

\- Gracias —dijo. Milo, retirándole el plato de las manos y sentándose a su lado – Y ya que hayas terminado tu tesis y te recibas de…

\- Bióloga con especialidad en entomología.

\- Ok. Después que tienes planeado hacer? Digo, si puede saberse.

\- Voy a viajar al menos durante unos meses. Quiero conocer a los científicos con los que mi padre y yo hemos mantenido contacto durante tanto tiempo. Y hacer turismo —sonrió al imaginarse en Copenhague, en París y en Roma—. Después iré a hacer una maestría.

\- Pero si estas prometida… cuando esperas poder hacer todo eso?

\- El acaba de irse a Canadá a estudiar su maestría por los próximos 3 años, por lo que tendré tiempo de sobra – dijo Samira con voz irritada.

Milo hubiera jurado que su prometido no había consultado sus planes con ella antes de aceptar dejarla sola y sin nadie que la cuidara en una cultura donde las mujeres no eran importantes. De pronto comenzó a pasear de un lado a otro. Estaba inquieto y no podía relajarse. Sentía la piel tensa, los sentidos alerta, la cabeza vibrante. Trataba de convencerse de que estaba impaciente por recuperarse. Tenía el presentimiento de que alguien lo esperaba en casa… Pero… donde era esto? Y quien lo estaba esperando?

Él se llevó la mano a la cabeza y le pareció que las estrellas giraban en el cielo. Las imágenes recobraron claridad. Él avanzaba tambaleándose hacia el oasis... Tumbado al sol, con la boca tan seca como el desierto... Un viaje en helicóptero… Pedazos inconexos, pero suficiente para darle un sentido de identidad. Comenzó a sentirse muy mal. Le dolían los músculos y los huesos y le retumbaba la cabeza. Respiró hondo y suspiró con dolor. Estaba seguro de que se había roto las costillas en el accidente y le dolían muchísimo. Ojala alguien que lo conociera pudiera encontrarlo y darle respuestas pronto. Milo comprendió que parecía estar acostumbrado a pensar en el futuro. Otra gente soñaba con ello, como Samira. Ella se había mostrado radiante cuando hablaba de viajar y conocer mundo. Él se había emocionado al verla tan entusiasmada y se sintió envidioso del hombre que se iba a casar con ella. Era hermosa, inteligente y ambiciosa. Que más necesitaba un hombre de una mujer?

Comenzó poco a poco a recordar algo más. Él tenía fama de disoluto pero mantenía algunos estándares, aunque no lo hiciera público. Nunca hacía daño a los inocentes. Incluso había ayudado de forma discreta a algunas personas que no tenían muchos recursos. La caridad, cuando se tenían los recursos era algo sencillo, pero no por eso podía considerarse un buen hombre. Aún no.

De nuevos sus pensamientos fueron hacia Samira. Se sentía intrigado hablando con una chica que nunca había salido de ese país sobre biología, sobre la falta de escuelas, sobre los planes de irrigación de los márgenes del desierto... Y sobre las costumbres que él no sabía que existían y de la gente que nunca había conocido, sobre las pequeñas comunidades que formaban el mundo de ella. A ella le gustaba hablar y a él le parecía que todo tenía sentido.

Sería que cuando él se recuperara, podría ayudarla a ella a cumplir su sueño en retribución por salvarle la vida? Porque solo era eso verdad? Solo era gratitud lo que lo impulsaba a ser así con ella, no los locos deseos sexuales de su género…


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 24**

 **Febrero 18, 11pm**

 **Bar "Niggggra"**

 **Cockburn Town, Isla San Salvador**

Kanon estaba jugando billar en la única mesa de toda la isla. Ya había despeluchado a todos los "brothers" del bar mientras pedía al cantinero otra cerveza.

El cantinero, conociendo los gustos de su cliente le saco una cerveza muy fría y se la puso junto a la mesa. Era su cliente favorito, ya que consumía hasta que apenas y podía caminar y luego se iba a su casa.

Un bien vestido y snob personaje entro al bar de mala muerte.

\- Kanon! Así que aquí es donde te escondes? – grito Julián – Eres un irresponsable!

\- Tú no te metas! Aquí tengo a mis nuevos mejores amigos – dijo abrazando a los dos más cercanos que se reían de la ocurrencia y de ver al único "blanquito" haciéndose el "brother".

\- Te pague por adelantado un trabajo que no has concluido y deberías estas allá vigilando que llegue el barco sin los estúpidos piratas robándose mis valiosas botellas – Volvió a gritar Julián – Mas te vale que estés en el muelle a tiempo, o le pagare a alguien más para que lo vigile y a ti te lo cobrare con sangre… borracho huevon hijo de p#ta!

Y sin más, salió furioso del bar azotando puertas.

\- Perro que ladra no muerde amigos… Sigamos jugando – dijo Kanon tranquilamente tomando su cerveza y siguiendo con su juego.

Pero tres figuras al fondo, cerca del cuarto obscuro habían escuchado los gritos y puesto mucha atención. Quien no reconocería al administrador y socio del hotel súper exclusivo de la isla?

\- Escucharon? Hoy llega una carga – dijo el primero

\- Si pero de seguro llegara a su muelle privado – dijo el segundo

\- Y eso que importa, podemos interceptarlo antes de que llegue al muelle como siempre – dijo el tercero – nada más vean como esta de borracho el que tendría que estar vigilando.

\- Y como no tenemos bien el dato necesitamos que se lo saquen verdad? – dijo el primero

\- Tenemos que llamarle a Tania – dijo el segundo

Los tres acordaron y el primero salió a hacer una llamada. Regreso y les hizo un movimiento de cabeza para decirles que todo estaba listo.

No pasaron ni quince minutos antes de una chica joven y rubia de cabello largo con un top y una minifalda con botas a las rodillas llegara al bar. A pesar de lo llamativa, nadie le presto mucha atención, ya sea porque estaban tan borrachos que no veían con claridad o porque ella iba tan seguido que no veían nada nuevo.

La chica, llamada Tania, hizo un ligero desvió de sus ojos hacia sus amigos que la habían llamado y se sentó indiferente en la barra en el taburete más cercano a la mesa de billar con las piernas ligeramente cruzadas, dejando el hueco entre sus piernas, justo a la altura de la cabeza de Kanon quien estaba inclinado sobre la mesa de billar para realizar un tiro. Tania movió un poco la pierna en señal de impaciencia o tal vez nerviosismo. Pidió una cerveza y espero.

\- Mmm… Bonita… no menees tanto la jaula que vas a despertar la cotorra – dijo Kanon con su voz aguardentosa al momento que levantaba la mirada dándose un taco de ojo con lo poco que podía ver

\- Insolente! – dijo Tania volteando el cuerpo hacia el otro lado

\- Bueno ya… si no te gusta ese ahí te va otro… Te falta tela o te sobran piernas, Bonita…

\- Eres un vulgar guarro – dijo Tania en un tono de ofendida

\- Guarro… si… pero vulgar no. Estas ante el espécimen más guapo, elegante y varonil de toda la isla – dijo Kanon arrastrando las palabras.

\- Si como no. Sabes bailar? A eso vine, no a estar escuchando tonterías.

\- Se coger que es lo mismo pero en posición horizontal o no?

A Tania se le subieron todos los colores al rostro, pero debía ser paciente, después de todo el hombre estaba borracho. Era la primera vez que conocía a alguien así de atrevido.

Lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo al "cuarto obscuro", lugar donde los lugareños acostumbraban a bailar, pero el dueño era tan marro con la cuenta de luz, que el único foco era el que tenía el DJ arriba de la consola, por lo que podían hacerse mil y un cosas ahí dentro sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Había varias parejas bailando reggae, pero por el color de su piel y el color de su ropa, definitivamente desaparecían en ese lugar.

Tania lo llevo al otro lado de la luz, para intentar pasar desapercibida. Comenzaron a bailar al mismo ritmo que los demás, bastante separados, pero al mismo tiempo ella movía la cadera de un modo provocativo y juguetón. En cierto momento el simplemente se dejó de mover y ella hacia todo el baile como si le estuviera haciéndole un privado en un table y Kanon solo sonrió:

\- Y dime… a que te dedicas- le pregunto ella sin dejar de bailar

\- Trabajo en aduana y seguridad privada – dijo el poniendo sus manos en la cintura de ella – y tú?

\- Yo? Solo disfruto de la vida, como ahorita – dijo ella

\- Quien fuera como tú – dijo Kanon – Yo tengo que estar despierto hasta la una de la mañana para darle gusto al pesado ricachón, como si mi sueño no valiera nada

\- Pesado ricachón?

\- El tal Julián Solo. Su yate trae botellas muy valiosas y debo ayudarle a descargar y supervisar que nada le pase… - dijo Kanon – Bah! Como si de verdad le fuera a creer que unos tragos valieran tanto.

\- O sea que de aquí te iras a los muelles? – pregunto ella

\- No, a su hotel. En mi bolsillo traigo el pase para darle al capital al atracar – contesto – Le queda más cerca su propio muelle.

Los ojos de Tania brillaron. Quiso acercarse un poco más a él, pero aprovechándose, Kanon en un segundo la tuvo contra la pared, inmovilizándola allí con su cuerpo. Se apoderó de su boca con dureza y le metió la lengua hasta el fondo. Él la sostenía bastante alto para que su montículo quedara al nivel de su miembro erecto. Tania se vio sorprendida por las acciones de Kanon, con la espalda apretada contra la pared sin posibilidad de escape. El hombre estaba duro como el acero y se movía atrás y adelante, frotándose sobre ella. Una mano dura la cogió por el trasero y le inclinó la pelvis hacia delante hasta que él pudo colocarse entre los pliegues de su sexo y ella lo montó. Si no hubiera sido por la ropa de ambos, Kanon hubiera estado dentro de ella.

Tania abrió la boca para decirle que parara. Seguro que podía decirle que parara. Esto era una locura. Si bien ella se había fijado que Kanon era en extremo apuesto, y ella se había preparado para un beso muy intenso, no había esperado esto ¿Y cómo podía pedirle que parara cuando lo que él estaba haciendo era tan fantástico, tan sumamente erótico que la mente le había dejado de funcionar? Quería más!

Ella clavó la mirada en los ojos de Kanon y abrió la boca para decirlo. Él bajó la cabeza otra vez atrapándole la boca. Movió la entrepierna con fuerza contra su montículo, rítmicamente, y ella se olvidó de todo, incluso de su nombre. Todo lo que sabía, todo lo que era, estaba concentrado entre sus muslos. Un relámpago de calor onduló hacia arriba, envolviéndola. Y de repente estaba cerca de llegar a la cima, tan cerca… cerró los ojos, cada sentido concentrado bajo el vientre, en el fuego entre las piernas, un segundo más y explotaría.

De pronto el la soltó haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano.

\- No juegues con fuego niña, que te vas a quemar. Además, tengo que ir a cambiarme. No tengo tiempo para ti ahorita.

La humillación de sus pensamientos, de su insatisfacción y del rechazo de Kanon la hizo sonrojar y salir corriendo enfadada consigo misma. Después de todo, la información que necesitaba ya la tenía.

Al cuarto para la una, cuatro motos acuáticas de color negro con plataforma carguera se acercaron sigilosamente al yate blanco que estaba anclado a media milla del muelle privado del hotel esperando que llegara la guardia costera.

Kanon estaba de pie en el muelle platicando con Julián y volteando de reojo hacia el barco.

Vio claramente como los piratas-contrabandistas subían por la parte trasera del yate vestidos de negro con mochilas negras al hombro, dejando las motos desatendidas. Había visto que iban armados, pero la trampa estaba lista. Con mucho cuidado, uno de ellos bajo con tres mochilas y las puso en una de las plataformas, asegurándolas con bandas de carga.

En ese momento se escucharon varias armas cortando cartucho de las naves de la guardia costera que gracias a la Ilusión que Kanon había creado, los chicos no habían escuchado ni visto acercarse. Rápidamente se hicieron cargo de la situación y arrestaron a los cuatro.

La guardia costera le hizo una señal de luces a Kanon dándole las gracias por el pitazo y se retiraron, no sin antes remolcar las cuatro motos con la "carga".

\- Vaya vaya… - dijo Poseidón – A veces me sorprendes…

\- Nada mal para un borracho-huevon-hijo de p#ta verdad? – dijo Kanon divertido

\- Vamos… dime cuál de esas tres no es verdad?

Kanon no pudo refutarle nada y ambos se echaron a reír antes de dirigirse al bar a brindar con alcohol del bueno para festejar el éxito de su cruzada.

 **Febrero 18, 10 pm**

 **Palacio Valhala, Asgard**

Camus llego por el mismo lado de los acantilados, saltando fácilmente entre las rocas con Fler en Brazos. Prácticamente la chica no pesaba nada y trataba de no hacer ningún movimiento que lo sacara de balance.

Cuando finalmente salto la barda y cruzo el umbral del palacio, Hilda corrió a su encuentro para abrazar a Fler, quien la abrazo con fuerza y se puso a llorar de alegría. Sigfried, su más fiel guerrero la seguía de cerca. Hagen intento correr al encuentro de Fler, pero Camus lo detuvo a varios metros de ahí.

\- Ya hiciste suficiente por un día – le dijo – Lárgate con tu esposa

\- Pero es mi deber…

\- Tu deber un cuerno! – murmuro – Te estoy relevando de tu deber hasta que yo me vaya!

\- Tú no puedes…

\- No me obligues a insistir – dijo Camus en un tono gélido.

Hilda que estaba viendo la escenita le hizo un ligero movimiento de cabeza a Hagen, dándole soporte a las palabras de Camus y haciendo que su caballero agachara la cabeza avergonzado y saliera de ahí.

\- Creo que tu hermana debe tomar un baño caliente y descansar Hilda. – dijo Camus – Yo también debo hacer lo mismo.

Hilda asintió. Dos de las chicas que estaban cerca de las hermanas se hicieron cargo de Fler, acompañándola a sus aposentos a tomar un baño y cambiarse de ropa.

Camus se dirigió a las suyas a hacer lo mismo, pero tan pronto cerró la puerta, el bajón de adrenalina lo hizo caer de rodillas al darse cuenta, que jamás había estado tan asustado en toda su vida. Estuvo a casi nada de perder a la mujer que amaba.

 **Febrero 19, 7 am**

 **En algún lugar del desierto**

Milo se despertó con su amiguito picoteándole la mano. Parecía que quería decirle algo y por los dioses que podía jurar que prácticamente podía escuchar y comprender lo que el alacrancito le decía.

Se levantó a duras penas para ver un espectáculo que lo dejo arrobado: Samira se estaba bañando desnuda en el oasis dando la espalda a la tienda. Milo estaba seguro de que ella creía que él seguía dormido. Podía ver su espalda con su piel cetrina brillando como la seda, su cabello negro y lacio que le llegaba hasta la cadera y tarareaba una canción de forma desafinada. No pudo menos que sonreír. Acaso su prometido era tan estúpido de dejarla a merced de todos los demás hombres sobre la faz de la tierra?

Pero eso le recordó algo. Él era el hijo de su padre: Decadente, egocéntrico; un hombre obsesionado con el placer. El hecho de que deseara a la mujer que le salvo la vida, una mujer sola que no podría defenderse de el en caso que él quisiera propasarse era prueba viviente de ello. Pero por su honor (si acaso Omil Al Alkrab lo tenía) que no haría nada con ella que ella misma no le pidiera. No hasta saber si no era libre de quererla como ella se lo merecía, y no sin saber que tan profundos eran los sentimientos de ella hacia su novio. Algo le decía que ya había perdido a una mujer que le importaba mucho, y no le pasaría de nuevo. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza. Como era posible que recordara algunas cosas pero las más importantes no?

Casi una hora después de desayunar, un ruido de aspas interrumpió su desayuno. Milo subió corriendo la duna y vio un Helicóptero de rescate de donde bajaban 4 hombres con armas largas vestidos de blanco y uno con traje.

\- Omil! Finalmente te encontramos! – dijo Michael – El susto que nos has hecho pasar me hizo envejecer 10 años.

\- Uhhh… ( _Diablos! Como se llama este tipo?)_

\- Ven, Vámonos! No te ves muy bien… - dijo Michael preocupado – Te llevaremos al hospital. Afortunadamente el Jeque va a correr con todos los gastos y podrás quedarte en la suite que ocupas hasta que estés completamente restablecido.

Milo volvió la cabeza y vio a Samira junto a la palmera tratando de ver que sucedía.

\- Uhhh… disculpa que este un poco atolondrado aun – le dijo – tendrás alguna tarjeta de presentación con mi teléfono o el tuyo? Me pones también la dirección y numero de suite?

\- Claro! – dijo metiendo su mano al saco y extendiéndole la tarjeta en la que garabateo lo que Milo le pidió.

\- Gracias. Ya vuelvo…

Samira lo vio bajar la duna a duras penas. Se veía tan apuesto y tan… adolorido. Pero ella comprendió que era tiempo que él se marchara y agradecía a Allah que hubiera podido vencer la tentación estando tan cerca de ella.

\- Samira…

\- Ya te vas verdad?

\- Han venido por mí, quiero que vengas conmigo – dijo tomándola de la mano

Samira le sonrió de forma dulce.

\- Lo siento, no puedo. Esperare la caravana. Debo regresar con mi familia.

\- Entiendo. Pero prométeme que si necesitas algo me buscaras. Te debo la vida y me tomo muy en serio esa deuda - dijo de forma seria

\- Cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo Omil – dijo tomando la tarjeta – Pero me gustaría estar enterada de tu progreso. Te llevaran directo al hospital verdad? Me preocupa tu cabeza…

\- Temo que sí. Me llevaran al hospital. – dijo haciendo una mueca

\- Bueno. Rezare por ti.

Los gritos del hombre de traje desde arriba hizo que Milo reaccionara, fuera por su saco y regresara a darle un tierno beso en la frente a Samira.

Al principio, ella lo había mirado con asombro e incredulidad. Su aspecto era majestuoso y encantador, lo cual confirmo su creencia de que aquello era lo mejor para ambos. Milo sonrió y subió la duna, dejando a su salvadora atrás. Después de todo, la caravana llegaría en pocos días y él ya le había robado mucho tiempo que tenía que dedicar a su tesis.

Cuando llegaron a Dubái, Milo apenas podía sostenerse. Viajar con el calor del día no había sido buena idea y, con las heridas, cada sacudida del helicóptero le había parecido una tortura. Sentía más dolor en el pecho y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Cuando bajaron en el helipuerto del hotel, el secretario del Jeque lo estaba esperando.

\- Señor, permita que le exprese lo mucho que nos alegramos de que haya llegado sano y salvo. Pensábamos que había muerto con el piloto del helicóptero hasta que nos pasaron el tip de buscarlo en ese oasis.

Hizo un gesto con la mano y dos enfermeros se acercaron con una camilla.

Oyó un grito, vio que la gente se ponía seria y el mundo desapareció de su vista. Tenía que terminar con la manía de desmayarse. No tenía paciencia para estar enfermo. No le parecía divertido.

Incluso las caricias tranquilizadoras de una mano femenina en su frente perdieron su atractivo cuando se percató de que estaba soñando. ¿Qué mujer iba a sentarse pacientemente junto a su cama? Confuso tras haber soñado que Samira estaba a su lado y demasiado débil como para arrepentirse de que no estuviera, Milo despertó de mal humor.

No estaba de humor para permanecer conectado a todo tipo de máquinas. Estaba desconectándose cuando apareció el doctor.

\- No, Señor. ¡Por favor! – dijo uno de los enfermeros

Milo hizo caso omiso de sus protestas.

\- No necesito nada de esto. Tengo trabajo que hacer con el Jeque Al Fayad.

\- Pero, Señor, no puede...

Milo desoyó sus protestas y se sobrepuso al fuerte dolor que sentía al moverse.

\- Por supuesto que puedo! – grito tercamente

\- No lo comprende. Necesita tratamiento y seguir en observación. No puedo asumir la responsabilidad de dejarlo levantar.

Milo se esforzó para sentarse y no recostarse de nuevo en las almohadas. Se sentía muy débil.

\- Estás dedicando tu afamado encanto al personal médico, Milo? - una voz se dirigió a Milo desde la puerta.

Él se volvió y se quedó muy quieto.

Un hombre alto, de cabello castaño claro y ojos verdes lo miraba desde la puerta, vestido con jeans y playera. Al cabo de un instante, Milo percibió el brillo de su mirada y pero no se relajó ni una pizca.

\- Quién diablos eres tú?


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 25**

 **Febrero 19, 3pm**

 **Hospital Rashid, Dubái**

\- Como que quien diablos soy yo? – pregunto Aioria molesto

\- Te conozco?

\- Desde los 4 años! Soy Aioria!

\- Vaya… Y porque estás hablando en griego?

\- Que porque…? Vamos hombre! Que nos has tenido a todos con el alma en un hilo, me echaste a perder mi cita romántica con Marín, tienes a todo el Santuario de cabeza…

\- Disculpa que te interrumpa un momento, pero no creo estar siguiendo el hilo de lo que me estás hablando.

Aioria tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por recordar que había estado en un accidente, perdido en el desierto por más de 5 días sufriendo de sus heridas y vaya a saber que cuanto más. Lo vio fijamente a los ojos y se dio cuenta que ni estaba fingiendo, ni estaba bromeando.

\- Vaya… esto no me lo esperaba en absoluto – dijo finalmente

\- Que cosa?

\- Que no recordaras nada… No sé cómo proceder… - dijo Aioria pensativo

\- Pues como dicen los médicos, solo queda esperar no?

\- Si… supongo… pero… mmm… mejor le pregunto a Marín

\- Marín es la enfermera?

\- No, es mi novia. Te estuvo cuidando un rato en una de tus crisis.

\- Y es guapa? – dijo Milo guiñándole un ojo

\- Si… es hermosa pero… Hey! Cuidadito y le pones una mano encima – dijo Aioria enojado

\- Ya… tranquilo. Ni quien quiera novias ajenas…

\- Más te vale. – Advirtió Aioria – Lo pelafustán no se te quita ni volviendo a nacer, verdad?. No te muevas de aquí o te mutilo el aguijón me oíste?

Milo se encogió de hombros. Aún estaba adolorido, pero por alguna razón, ese tipo que decía conocerlo tenia mal genio y no estaba con ganas de pelear.

Aioria salió y se reunió con Marín afuera de la habitación.

\- Como te fue? – pregunto Marín – Esta mejor?

\- No sé qué pensar. Donde esta Shun y Seiya?

\- Fueron por algo de beber…

\- Vamos nosotros también a la cafetería, necesito preguntarte algo y no podemos hablar aquí en el pasillo. – dijo Aioria tomándola de la mano para guiarla.

Del otro lado del pasillo una figura de cabello negro vestido con polo blanco y pantalones caqui entro a la habitación de Milo aprovechando que Aioria y Marín se habían ido.

\- Omil! Hijo! Que gusto que estés mejor! – Dijo Ares sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

Milo lo miro con un poco de recelo. Sabía que era su padre… Sabía que no era una buena persona… No tenía muchos recuerdos de él, pero no cambiaba que fuera su progenitor y parecía preocupado por el!

\- Hola? – contesto finalmente un poco titubeante

\- Los doctores dicen que te pondrás bien en poco tiempo – dijo Ares distraído

\- Supongo… No me han dicho casi nada excepto que debo descansar pero yo tengo que ir a organizar todo para Al Fayad… - dijo tratando de levantarse, pero con un solo dedo Ares lo detuvo en su lugar.

\- A donde crees que vas? Terminaste ese trabajo hace 10 días…

Milo no parecía muy convencido

\- Lo hice? – dijo tratando de recordar

\- Sí. Organizaste una despedida de soltero fabulosa, atrapaste al malo bla bla bla… incluso se hizo una fiesta en tu honor para celebrarlo.

\- Si… recuerdo una especie de… fiesta – dijo Milo – Después sucedió el accidente, verdad?

\- Uhhh Sip.

\- Y… tú estabas ahí…

\- Correcto

Milo intentaba recordar, pero aún le costaba demasiado viendo solo imágenes borrosas en su cabeza.

\- Sabes a donde iba en el helicóptero?

\- De regreso para acá según recuerdo. Decías que no estabas de humor para festejos y tenías muchas cosas que hacer en el negocio. – mintió Ares

\- Al Alkrab & Co …

\- Sí. tu pequeño gran proyecto.

\- Me gusta trabajar ahí. – dijo Milo sintiendo que era verdad.

\- Lo sé, tú eres el dueño. Estoy orgulloso de todo lo que has logrado.

Ok. Entonces… si ese era su padre, debía saber mucho de su vida que pudiera decirle…

\- Sabes si estoy casado?

\- Casado! Jajaja no, no lo estás… de hecho te encanta tu soltería y haces que me sienta más orgulloso de que te parezcas mucho a mi – dijo Ares sonriendo. Sí. Ese encanto natural y sex appeal de Milo lo había sacado de él y no de su madre.

\- Ya veo… Alguna novia? Prometida? Amiga especial? Amor secreto?

\- No, no, no y no. Tu solo vives el presente con las mujeres. Eres libre como un pájaro – volvió a decir Ares alegremente. – _(Además, así te olvidas de ir a alertar a la cobra que va a ser mía aunque tú no estés de acuerdo)_

Milo sonrió por primera vez.

\- Perfecto! Entonces no tengo compromiso por ningún lado… Eso me agrada.

\- A mí también…

\- Y el tal Aioria…

\- Un compañero de tu ex trabajo. Aun no se la creen que no quieras regresar y lo han enviado para convencerte. No dejes que corte tu sueño de seguir con tu compañía – Dijo Ares – Te ha costado mucho llegar a donde estas. Imagínate que ni siquiera sabe pronunciar tu nombre y te dice Milo en lugar de Omil.

\- Es disléxico? – pregunto curioso

\- Posiblemente. Su novia viene con él y otros dos también.

\- No podrán convencerme. – dijo Milo – Gracias por avisarme… Padre. Sabes que paso con mi amiguito? Espero que no le hayan hecho nada…

\- El alacrán? Lo tienes debajo de la almohada – dijo sacándolo de ahí – ves?

\- Hola amiguito! – dijo tomándolo y rascándole la panza

\- Omil… sabes que no debes sacar ni flora ni fauna del desierto porque lo puedes matar. No está acostumbrado a los humanos y los humanos pueden matarlo pensando que es peligroso. – dijo Ares en tono firme como si le dijera a un niño que no podía tener un cachorro.

\- Pero…

\- Sin peros. Despídete y me lo voy a llevar al desierto. Estoy seguro que sabes que es lo correcto.

Milo vio tristemente a su amiguito. Sintió que el animalito le decía lo mismo que Ares y se lo dio a su padre con renuencia.

\- Prometes dejarlo cerca de un oasis?

\- Lo dejare en el mejor lugar posible.

\- Está bien. – dijo Milo – Adiós amiguito. Y gracias por mantenerme cuerdo.

Ares lo tomo de la cola y se lo puso en el hombro.

\- Ahora, me voy a ir a trabajar. Aquí tienes mi teléfono por si me necesitas.- dijo extendiéndole una tarjeta

\- No lo tenía ya? – dijo Milo extrañado

\- No. Es número nuevo. – contesto Ares – y recuerda… No dejes que te lleven de vuelta a donde tú no quieres ir.

\- Lo prometo.

\- Buen chico. – Dijo Ares dándole una suave palmada en la espalda y retirándose de la habitación antes de que Aioria y compañía regresaran.

Milo lo miro salir y se quedó un poco pensativo, tanto para bien como para mal.

Ares salió de nuevo de lado contrario pero alcanzo a ser visto por Marín, quien ya venía de regreso con los demás. Le lanzo un beso y se perdió al dar vuelta en el pasillo.

Dejo el alacrán en una de las bancas de la sala de espera.

\- Ahora si Eros… recupera tu forma y vámonos. – dijo Ares

Un muchacho de cabello rubio y rizado se apareció frente a él.

\- Porque le mentiste a mi hermano?

\- Ese no es asunto tuyo. Ya encontraste a tu madre?

\- Como la voy a encontrar si me mandaste cuidar a este inútil…

\- Y tienes algo que reportarme?

El chico sonrió

\- Muchas cosas interesantes –dijo relamiéndose los bigotes por el chisme.

\- Bueno pues vámonos y me vas contando… ya que lo saquen de aquí lo iremos a visitar de nuevo.

Marín y Aioria volvieron a entrar en el cuarto de Milo mientras Seiya y Shun se quedaban afuera.

\- Cómo te sientes? – pregunto Marín

\- Como si me hubiera atropellado un tren – dijo Milo sonriendo – Sip. Tenías razón. Si es muy bonita – le dijo a Aioria haciendo que este cerrara los puños y Marín se ruborizara.

Aioria encendió su cosmo para provocar una respuesta en Milo, pero no hubo ninguna.

Aprovecho un momento de distracción de Milo con Marín para hacerle el healing lo más que pudo, pero no funciono en su memoria.

\- Como hiciste eso? – pregunto Milo al ver que todas sus heridas y dolores desaparecían.

\- Magia! – contesto Aioria molesto – Ahora necesito preguntarte: Te vas o te quedas?

\- Me voy a dónde? – pregunto extrañado

\- Con nosotros! De regreso a Grecia!

\- Uhhh Nop. Aquí me quedo. Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer. – contesto Milo firmemente

\- Milo!

\- Omil… Omil Al Alkrab… no se te olvide. – dijo Milo molesto - Ni que fuera tan difícil de aprender ese nombre.

Aioria iba a comenzar a discutir.

\- Aioria… debemos irnos. Nosotros también tenemos obligaciones que cumplir y ya que estamos seguros de que… "Omil" estará bien y sabemos dónde está, podemos esperar a que regrese el solo a su debido tiempo – dijo Marín tranquilizándolo – Ya tuvimos esta conversación hace unos minutos.

Aioria respiro hondo y profundo.

\- Cierto. – dijo cediendo – Debemos regresar hoy mismo. No vale la pena estar aquí.

\- Esperamos que te recuperes pronto "Omil" – dijo Marín – Te esperaremos allá cuando estés listo.

\- Tú me esperaras? – dijo Milo con ojos coquetos para hacer enojar a Aioria

\- Pedazo de …

\- Aioria! Vámonos ya! – interrumpió Marín

\- Pero…

\- Ahora!

Milo miro la escena divertido. Era cierto que ella era bonita, pero no era su tipo. Demasiado dulce… Aunque Samira también había sido dulce con el… Que estaría haciendo en este momento?

 **Palacio Valhala, Asgard**

Hilda sostenía una junta con sus guerreros, los miembros del consejo, Camus y Fler.

\- Señores, los he reunido aquí, porque como todos saben, ayer mi hermana fue secuestrada de este mismo Palacio aparentemente por las mismas personas que han secuestrado a las ancianas, mujeres y niñas de esta comunidad. – comenzó a decir Hilda - Nuestro valiente visitante Camus pudo localizarla y traerla de vuelta sana y salva. Sin embargo, mi hermana durante la noche me ha dado un reporte de lo que escucho y lo que vio que aparte de ser inverosímil me parece sumamente interesante y nos dará los detalles necesarios para rescatar al mayor número posible de rehenes… Fler?

La rubia se levantó para hacerse escuchar.

\- Antes que nada quisiera que todos aquí me escuchen con la mente abierta y no hagan ningún tipo de exclamaciones tontas de incredulidad o siquiera intenten decir que estoy loca, porque en ese momento mi boca se cerrara para siempre y la posibilidad de rescatar a las secuestradas y evitar futuras víctimas será nulificada por mi parte. – dijo Fler con una valentía que sorprendió a todos ahí.

\- Debajo de esa montaña, hay toda una colonia vikinga a la usanza del siglo IX. Ellos le llaman Nuevo Oslo y efectivamente hablan Nórdico antiguo.

Vio que todos le estaban poniendo atención sin parpadear.

\- Aparentemente han vivido ahí desde hace muchos siglos sin nunca salir de la montaña hasta ahora. No tienen el ambiente frio que tenemos nosotros, son una colonia autosuficiente y pacifica que tiene bien definidas sus metas que son las de supervivencia y control. – dijo Fler

\- Pero porque secuestran mujeres? – pregunto Sigfried

\- Según lo que me dijeron otras chicas que estaban en la misma situación que yo – dijo ruborizándose al recordar la forma en la que Camus la había encontrado – Dentro de su colonia hace más de 20 años que no nace un solo bebe mujer, aparentemente malditos por la diosa Freya…

\- O sea que…

\- Secuestran mujeres para casarse con ellas y… tratar de procrear niñas. – dijo algo apenada – Lo que a la larga les asegurara la continuidad de la colonia otros diez siglos.

\- Esto es inconcebible! – dijo Hagen

\- Y pensar que la señorita Fler pudo estar a merced de esos barbaros! – dijo otro miembro anciano del consejo.

\- Pero y para que quieren a las ancianas y niñas? – pregunto Hilda curiosa

\- Yo no vi a ninguna de ellas, pero según una anciana que era la que nos… "preparaba" – dijo Fler poniéndose aún más roja – Las Ancianas son para trabajar en las casas cocinando y cuidando a los niños y jovencitos y las niñas para… criarlas como sus hijas hasta que estuvieran en edad casadera.

El silencio por incomodidad se hizo evidente. Camus decidió romperlo.

\- De las nueve más que estaban contigo, alguna era de esta comunidad?

Fler asintió.

\- Anneke, Astrid y Gyda

\- Pero ellas fueron secuestradas hace casi dos meses! – Exclamo Cyd

Fler volvió a asentir.

\- Antes de ponerlas en el "mercado matrimonial" las ancianas deben comprobar que no… estén embarazadas y las dejan en ese lugar tres meses para estar seguras – dijo cerrando los ojos por pena – no desean criar hijos varones ajenos.

Camus palideció pero como siempre su semblante no cambio. Si no hubiera llegado a tiempo…

\- Esto es más grave de lo que supusimos – dijo Thor – Necesitamos ir por ellas!

Hilda se quedó callada. No quería pelear. No estaban en condiciones anímicas para eso.

\- De acuerdo… escuchare sugerencias.

Todos los ahí presentes comenzaron a hablar entre ellos al mismo tiempo mientras Fler tomaba asiento y estiraba la mano por debajo de la mesa para agarrar la de Camus.

 **Febrero 19, 6 pm**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia**

Shion colgaba el teléfono después de hablar con Aioria. Estaba más tranquilo después de escuchar las buenas nuevas de que habían encontrado a Milo vivo y las malas de que no recordaba. Tenía que comunicarle a Saori la noticia.

\- Disculpe Señor – escucho detrás de él. Era Shaina – Le traigo mi reporte semanal

\- Pasa Shaina, me sorprende que me lo entregues a estas horas cuando siempre lo haces a primera hora en la mañana

Shaina se sonrojo bajo la máscara.

\- Mil disculpas. Estaba con las manos llenas entre mi trabajo y el de Marín – dijo sin tono de reproche sino de hechos.

\- No te preocupes. Marín ya viene en camino y podrás regresarle a sus alumnas – dijo Shion mientras leía el informe

\- Qué bien! – dijo Shaina

\- No me preguntas como le fue? – pregunto el patriarca

\- No creo que su misión sea de mi incumbencia señor – dijo en el tono más neutral que pudo – y supongo que ya me lo contara cuando regrese.

\- Ahhhh antes o después de que comiencen a pelear por la manera que haces llorar a Kakyuu? – provoco Shion

Shaina no respondió.

\- Ya pensaste en la proposición que te hice?

\- Lo he hecho señor, pero estoy algo… indecisa – contesto Shaina sin faltar a la verdad.

\- Y eso por qué?

\- No creo ser imparcial con algunos caballeros y no quisiera que en cierto punto, mi poder se me suba tanto a la cabeza, que quiera desquitarme con ellos.

\- Ya veo… Y por caballeros nos referimos a…?

\- Muchos. Seiya, Jabu, Ichi, Misty, Shura, DM…

\- Milo?

\- …Y puedo continuar la lista. – dijo sin contestarle a Shion – Así que sugeriría que buscara a alguien más para el puesto que sea más imparcial y menos… explosiva Señor.

\- No. No me urge. Voy a dejarte pensarlo un poco más. – contesto Shion – retírate.

Shaina hizo una reverencia y bajo las escaleras corriendo. Llego a la octava casa sin voltear, pero la puerta estaba abierta y un grito desde adentro la hizo retroceder curiosa.

Desde afuera vio a DM tratando de darle RCP a uno de los escorpiones negros de Milo.

\- Anda, despierta, no te me mueras… te prometo que te doy una ración doble de comida, te compro tu propia casita de Barbie, Te consigo 5 hembras para ti solito pero no te me mueras o tu pinche padre me mata! – decía desesperado

\- Les consigo un cuarto? Aunque un cangrejo y un alacrán es antinatural – dijo Shaina burlándose.

DM la vio con una cara de muérete que hizo a Shaina hacer una señal de paz y seguir su camino.

\- Espera! – le grito DM corriendo hacia el pasillo

\- Que quieres

\- Tú tienes experiencia con estos bichos?

\- No.

\- Diantres! Milo va a matarme – dijo entre dientes

\- Que me das si te salvo de esta? – pregunto Shaina lista para sacar su libretita

\- Lo que sea. Solo ayúdame a revivirlo.

\- Perfecto. – dijo Shaina garabateando en su libreta – Firma

\- Que es esto? – pregunto DM viendo el papel

\- Es un vale por un favor. Yo te salvo de esta con tu amigo, tú me salvas de alguna cosa que yo te pida en el futuro.

\- Me vas a chantajear?

\- Jodete pues! – dijo Shaina regresando a su camino

\- Espera! No te he dicho que no!

\- Firma!

\- Ya, aquí tienes ahora despierta al bicho – dijo DM

\- Tráemelo aquí. Tengo prohibido pisar ninguna casa Dorada por dentro – dijo Shaina tranquilamente guardando la libreta. No era cierto, pero no quería recordar la última vez que se había metido a esa casa en particular.

DM viéndola furioso, regreso a la casa, agarro al alacran cuidadosamente con las pinzas y transporto al alacrán inerte arriba de una revista porno que estaba ahí cerca.

Shaina ignoro la revista y vio al alacrán que estaba panza para arriba y con la cola relajada.

\- Hola Kenny hermoso… - dijo mientras le acariciaba la panza – No te hace caso ese hombre feo?

\- Feo?

\- Extrañas a tu papi - dijo mientras lo seguía acariciando ignorando a DM – Ya pronto llega y va a jugar contigo. Pero mientras eso pasa, no espantes a tu tío. Que no ves que no sabe cómo tratar a los niños tan bonitos como tú?

El alacrán movió la cola mientras la veía.

\- El alacrán es un niño bonito y yo soy feo? – grito DM

\- Shhhhhhhht. Kenny, ahora levántate y come y tu tío va a cumplir todo lo que te prometió… Verdad Tío DM?

\- Qué?

\- La casita de Barbie… la doble ración de comida….

\- Grrrrrr Sí.

Inmediatamente el alacrán se volteo y comenzó a mover la cola dando latigazos sobre la revista como un perro contento.

\- Que buen niño. – Le dijo Shaina al alacrán acariciando su cabeza - Te dejare con tu tío para que te sigas divirtiendo. – dijo pasándole la revista

DM veía todo incrédulo. El animalejo no tenía nada, solo quería jugar.

Shaina se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió escaleras abajo. Vaya que su colección de firmas iba en aumento.

DM la alcanzo a la mitad entre la casa de escorpión y la de libra.

\- Como sabias que esa cosa no estaba muerta?

Shaina se alzó de hombros.

\- Supongo que todos los bichos rastreros son iguales. Solo son unos malditos niños mimados y consentidos acostumbrados a salirse con la suya. – dijo mientras DM se quedaba pensando que en realidad eso no era lo que ella había querido decir acerca del alacrán negro, pero que lo había dicho por un bicho en específico.


	27. Chapter 27

**Capitulo 26**

 **Marzo 1, 12pm**

 **Primera** **Prisión del Inframundo**

\- Primer valle (sello), Segundo valle (sello), Quinta prisión (sello), Cuarta prisión (sello)

Las almas en fila pasaban y sin darles tiempo a explicaciones Minos les daba su pase al castigo que les correspondía.

\- Hey! Amigo, tranquilo…! – dijo Aiacos a Minos

\- Te vas a acabar todas las almas en cinco minutos y sin verlas siquiera…! – dijo Radamanthys divertido – Estas poniendo al límite de trabajo a los espectros

\- Y a ti eso te importa porque… - contesto Minos sellando con una mano, escribiendo con la otra mientras la fila nunca terminaba pero avanzaba rápidamente.

\- Tienes prisa? – pregunto Aiacos

\- Sí, porque? – contesto Minos sin voltear a verlos

\- Ya sé, ya se… va a ir a ver a su ramera italiana… - se burló Radamanthys quien recibió el Cosmic Marionettion de lleno con una sola mano mientras Minos terminaba de firmar unos papeles.

Sin soltarlo, con la otra mano saco el celular y comenzó a filmar divertido como hacía que Rada bailara lambada, samba, caballo dorado... Se carcajeaba y se estaba divirtiendo sádicamente mientras Radamanthys le pedía perdón por abrir su bocaza y Aiacos le pedía que soltara a Rada antes de que lo matara. Minos dejo de grabar con el celular cuando creyó que su compañero había tenido suficiente y lo soltó, haciendo que Radamanthys se hiciera para atrás tratando de alejarse de Minos lo más que podía.

\- Vuelve a insultarla, y la señorita Pandora encontrara tu colección de pantis robadas de su lavadora en tu escondite – dijo Minos en tono muy serio – Estas hablando de una señorita decente y no de una de tus golfas!

\- Lamento si te hicimos enojar Minos, pero admítelo. – dijo Aiacos espantado – No tienes un historial de andar con "señoritas decentes".

\- Quieres bailar tu también? – le pregunto Minos indiferente volviendo a su trabajo – Hazla de IBM y trae a Lune que se me hace tarde… Y Radamanthys… ponte a lavar los baños de Cocytos…

\- Que dijiste imbécil? – grito Radamanthys con ganas de atacar a Minos, pero Aiacos lo agarro y le dijo que se fueran.

\- Refunfuñando y amenazando, Radamanthys se fue con Aiacos a sus respectivos lugares dejando a Minos finalmente en paz.

Su celular anuncio un mensaje de texto. Era Shaina.

Detuvo la llegada de más almas para que se le amontonaran a Lune, subió los pies a su escritorio y comenzó su conversación con ella:

M.- Hey lindura, que milagro! Creí que te habías olvidado de mí.

S.- Nop. Todo lo contrario, pero estuve algo ocupada poniéndome al día. Interrumpo?

M.- Para nada, mira… (clic- enviar foto)

S.- Porque tienes tanta gente esperando en la fila?

M.- Estoy haciendo un break para hablar contigo

S.- Ay! Que tierno!… momento… estas siendo sarcástico o es en serio?

M.- Jajá… no, es en serio

S.- Ay! Que tierno!...

M.- Por cierto… recuerdas que querías una foto de mi usando mi surplice?

S.- Aja…

M.- Ahí te va (archivo adjunto)

S.- Wow! Puedo decir que sin lugar a dudas eres el Juez del Inframundo más guapo que conozco

M.- Jajaja tontita. Soy el único que conoces… pero tienes razón. Si lo soy.

S.- Jajaja. También el más modesto. Jajaja Bueno. Lo prometido es deuda. La mía no es tan impresionante como la tuya, pero ahí te va. (archivo adjunto)

M.- Yummi Yummi… ricura! Segura que usas tus uñas y no tus encantos para matar a tus enemigos? Wink wink

S.- Naco!

M.- Y una foto sin armadura no me vas a mandar?

S.- Ya tienes muchas :P

M.- Me refiero a SIN nada

S.- Quieres que patee tu trasero cuanto te vea?

M.- Si me la mandas, aguanto que me patees el trasero :)

S.- Cuando vienes?

M.- De hecho quería salir hoy para llegar ahí mañana…

S.- No puedes mejor tomar un avión?

M.- Si puedo pero…

S.- Si no puedes vivir sin auto, renta un compacto en el aeropuerto…

M.- Por?

S.- Son muchas horas de viaje, no quisiera que te pasara nada en el camino

M.- Ay! Mira quien es la ternuritas ahora?

S.- Culpamos a la luna o a que ya estoy haciéndome vieja? :P

M.- Es una forma de recordarme que pronto será tu cumpleaños?

S.- El tuyo es un día después. Como podrías olvidarlo de todos modos… :)

\- Minos! – Grito Pandora justo detrás de él.

M.- Ups… me cacharon… te veo mañana. Besos…

Minos bajo los pies del escritorio y se levantó para saludar a su superior.

\- Buenas Tardes señorita Pandora. A que debo el honor de su visita?

\- Podrías explicarme que significa eso que vi? - dijo Señalando el celular que traía en la mano Minos

\- Es un celular. Se usa para comunicarse con otras personas…

\- No seas insolente! Con quien estabas hablando tan melosamente?

\- Con… mi novia _(que no me escuche Shaina o me mata)_

\- Tú no puedes tener novia!

\- Porque no?

\- Hades se va a enfadar mucho cuando lo sepa!

\- No creo que él quiera que yo sea infeliz o que me aburra – dijo Minos tranquilamente – Además él sabe de mi amor por el género femenino no? Por eso me mando a Rehab con el brazalete de lujuria… Al menos eso fue lo que usted me dijo.

Pandora se ruborizo pero no dio su brazo a torcer

\- Eres insoportable! Además, no estamos hablando de lujuria aquí. – dijo casi gritando – Sabes lo que el Sr. Hades opina del amor…

\- Y aun así está casado con la Reina Perséfone… - murmuro Minos para sí mismo

\- Que dijiste? – grito Pandora

\- Nada

\- Quien es ella? Dímelo para ponerle fin a esto! – dijo Pandora fuera de sí.

\- No creo que sea necesario que se moleste, ya que de todos modos no puede llegar hasta ella.

\- Que dices?

\- Ella está protegida por el santuario de Atenea.

\- Queeee? Estás loco? Estas saliendo con una de sus amazonas?

\- Loco? Solo un poquito. – dijo Minos tranquilamente – Podría decirme si he faltado a mis obligaciones?

\- No, no lo has hecho pero…

\- He cometido algún error? He hecho enfadar al Sr. Hades?

\- No, claro que no…

\- Entonces no veo porque habría de dejar de andar con ella si no he hecho nada de lo que le dije anteriormente – dijo Minos

\- Por favor Minos! No seas ridículo! Acaso crees que a ella la van a dejar seguir adelante con esto cuando se enteren?

\- Y quien me va a delatar esta vez? – desafió Minos

\- Puedes estar segura de que yo misma voy a hacerlo – dijo Pandora saliendo furiosa de la habitación

\- Bah, si no la conociera pensaría que esta celosa… - dijo Minos regresando al trabajo

 **Al mismo tiempo en el Santuario de Athena**

S.- Culpamos a la luna o a que ya estoy haciéndome vieja? :P

M.- Es una forma de recordarme que pronto será tu cumpleaños?

S.- El tuyo es un día después. Como podrías olvidarlo de todos modos… :)

M.- Ups… me cacharon… te veo mañana. Besos…

\- Shaina! – exclamo Shion con voz firme – Que significa esto?

\- Señor! – dijo Shaina tratando de esconder el celular y levantándose del suelo donde estaba sentada debajo de la sombra de un árbol.

\- Dámelo! – dijo Shion extendiendo la mano.

Shaina no tuvo más opción que entregarlo.

\- Quiero una explicación y la quiero ahora!

\- Del celular? Fue un regalo – dijo apenada – Nadie sabe que lo tengo y solo lo uso en mis recesos y dentro de mi cabaña.

\- Sabes bien que hablo de la conversación…

Shaina se ruborizo un poco. Afortunadamente no se había quitado su máscara.

\- Oh! Pues…

\- Sin mentiras.

\- Yo… conversaba con… _(Hay Minos no te vayas a aprovechar de esto después)_ mi novio…

Decir que Shion se quedó con el ojo cuadrado era poco.

\- Y desde cuando tú tienes novio y con permiso de quién?

\- Yo… no sabía que tenía que pedir permiso… No hay una regla para eso… - dijo mordiéndose un labio por debajo de la mascara

\- Cuál de los caballeros se ha ganado tu afecto tan rápido Shaina, porque si no mal recuerdo hasta hace poco delirabas por…

\- Seiya? No… eso paso hace mucho. Era un puro sentimiento de deber por seguir las reglas – dijo tratando de restarle importancia.

\- _(Pues iba a decir Milo pero bueno, te seguiré el juego)_ Entonces quién es? Mu? _(Porque si es el, lo mato!)_

\- Jajaja y dale con Mu. Pobrecito, le van a zumbar sus orejas. – dijo Shaina riendo nerviosamente – No es un Caballero de Athena

\- Es secular? Pero si tú no tienes tiempo para salir! – pregunto extrañado

\- Mmm… es un poquito más complicado que eso. – dijo Shaina muy nerviosa

\- Shaina… - dijo Shion en tono de advertencia

\- Es… Minos de Grifo… - dijo Shaina en un susurro

\- Qué? Con el enemigo?

\- Pero… él no es tan malo señor…

\- Shaina… no puedes ni debes estar con él. Necesitas terminar esa relación, Ahora! – dijo Shion devolviéndole el celular

Shaina tomo el celular de las manos del patriarca y se le quedo viendo por un segundo.

\- No. – dijo finalmente

\- No qué?

\- No quiero terminar esa relación… Tan malo es desear que alguien me quiera?

\- Shaina! – Shion podía percibir el dolor en el corazón de su favorita (si, para ese día el ya reconocía que Shaina era su favorita a la misma altura que Mu) – Ese tipo no te merece!

\- Y quien si lo va a hacer señor? Un plateado? Un dorado? Porque está claro que uno de bronce también es poca cosa para mí, verdad?

\- No hables así por favor…

\- Así cómo? Acaso no soy una chica de casi 21 años que nunca ha sido amada por nadie? Cree que me levanto todos los días, me veo al espejo y estoy orgullosa de lo que veo? Alguien invisible en este lugar a quien los de abajo le tienen miedo y los de arriba pisotean cómo quieren? Estoy cansada de ser esa persona. Muy… pero muy cansada… Quiero lo que tiene Marín con Aioria, Junet con Shun… es mucho pedir? Acaso ellas tienen algo que yo no?

\- No sabía que te sentías así…

\- Creo que si lo hacía. Lo ha sentido desde el principio y me ha consentido más que Saga o Arles para compensarme y yo lo he dejado – dijo con tristeza – No me pida que deje a Minos ahora porque aunque me gane el calabozo desde ahorita digo que no lo voy a hacer – Esto último lo dijo en un tono desafiante mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Shion se dio cuenta que ahí tenía un problema que no iba a ser fácil de resolver y prefirió retirarse por el momento.

\- Quien más lo sabe?

\- Solo Geist. Pero ella no ha dicho ni dirá nada. – dijo Shaina muy segura

\- Me permites pensar en todo lo que acabas de decir antes ver cómo vamos a proceder? La encrucijada en la que me estas poniendo no llega en buen momento con tres dorados fuera del santuario...

\- Usted me dio tiempo, yo le doy tiempo – dijo Shaina – Pero mañana es mi día libre y saldré con él.

\- En serio? Me estas lanzando un desafió?

\- Pareciera que no le han lanzado uno en mucho tiempo Señor, considérelo… uno pequeñito para sus momentos de ocio – dijo Shaina con un toque de humor

\- De acuerdo. Acepto tu reto. Guarda ese celular y no lo uses en público. Mañana te doy una respuesta. – dijo Shion mientras se retiraba – Pero que no se te haga costumbre desafiarme. Aun soy el Patriarca aquí aunque parece que a la mayoría ya se le olvido.

Shaina sonrió para sus adentros. En realidad, ni ella sabía de donde le había salido ese coraje, pero de una cosa estaba segura y era que todo lo que dijo era verdad. Mientras Minos siguiera siendo tan lindo con ella, no lo iba a dejarlo de lado por ninguna ilusión ni amor platónico. Quería algo real y tangible, y si Minos no objetaba nada, ella estaría disponible para intentar llegar hasta el final con él.

 **Marzo 1, 8am**

 **En alguna montaña cerca de Asgard, Noruega**

\- Ya todo está listo, es hora de partir – Dijo Thor a toda la comitiva que iría a negociar con los vikingos de Nueva Oslo.

\- Cuídense mucho por favor – Pidió Fler abrazando a su hermana – y Que Odín los proteja.

\- No olvides tomar mi lugar en las oraciones vespertinas, Fler – Dijo Hilda – Regresaremos lo más rápido que podamos.

Fler asintió y Siegfried ayudo a Hilda a subir a su caballo blanco. Habían acordado, que para no asustar a nadie, no usarían sus armaduras a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario, con excepción de Hilda.

Ya todos habían montado pero Camus se quedó hasta el final. Separo a Hagen de los otros tres y le dijo:

\- Esta es la única oportunidad que tienes para reivindicarte con la Señorita Fler. No te le vas a despegar ni siquiera para ir al baño y no me importa si tienes que cambiar pañales delante de tus compañeros. Algo le pasa y no solamente tú vas a sufrir las consecuencias. – dijo en un tono gélido

\- No creas que no me doy cuenta de lo que está pasando entre Fler y tú. – replico Hagen sin mucha convicción.

\- Y no creas que me importa un bledo lo que pienses que está pasando. – dijo Camus sin cambiar de actitud ni tono de voz - Yo no tengo compromisos. Tu sí. Así que a menos que quieras perder tus privilegios en el castillo para ti y tu familia… cuídala con tu vida. Recuerda que tengo más influencias aquí de lo que tú nunca tendrás. – Le dio la espalda, monto el caballo que le asignaron y los siete se lanzaron a todo galope con Alberich liderando el paso para rodear el castillo y llegar a la base del acantilado por un camino menos peligroso

Tres horas después, las siete figuras a caballo se detuvieron frente a la puerta helada. Desmontaron y como lo supuso Camus, el hielo que había puesto para bloquear la puerta había resistido. Fácilmente lo deshizo y Thor le ayudo a abrirla.

Inmediatamente sintieron el calor de la montaña llegar hasta ellos.

\- Metan los caballos. – ordeno Hilda – Hay espacio suficiente y no sufrirán por el frio. Camus, un favor. No hables. Tu acento francés puede enfurecerlos.

Camus comprendió. Todos la obedecieron de inmediato y cerraron la puerta. Mime y Fenrir prendieron dos antorchas que llevaban y uno camino al frente para alumbrar el camino y otro camino hacia atrás. Camus iba detrás de Mime guiando el camino y recordando todo lo que apenas 10 días atrás había descubierto.

Llegaron al final de las escaleras y el inicio del túnel. Lo que no esperaban era que hubiera dos gigantes resguardándolo.

\- _Hvem er du? Identifiser deg_ (Quienes son ustedes? Identifíquense) – Dijo uno de ellos mientras con sus armas los amenazaban.

Los seis caballeros se pusieron delante de Hilda para protegerla, pero ella se abrió paso suavemente.

\- _Jed er Hilda,_ _Odin representant på jorden._ _Jeg trenger å se deres_ _leder_ (Soy Hilda, representante de Odín en la tierra. Necesito ver a su líder)

Ambos guerreros abrieron grandes sus ojos, cuchichearon algo entre ellos y uno de ellos toco un gran cuerno, anunciando a todos la llegada de alguien importante.

El primitivo elevador llego al quinto nivel, donde estaban todos ellos y sorprendentemente los 7 cupieron ahí, nada tontos, haciendo un círculo alrededor de Hilda para su protección.

Hilda pudo ver que todo lo que su hermana y Camus le habían relatado era casi exacto. Camus suspiro aliviado al ver que en el tercer nivel, nadie estaba siendo subastado.

Cuando llegaron al primer nivel, la multitud ya se había congregado a su alrededor. Niños, Jóvenes, mujeres de más de 40 y gran cantidad de adultos más o menos de la misma estatura de Thor pero definitivamente con el doble de masa corporal.

\- _Hvor er Valkyrie_ (quien es la valkiria?)– dijo una voz profunda que se abria paso por entre la multitud.

\- _Jeg er Hilda, Hvem er do?_ (yo soy Hilda, quien es usted?)

\- _Jeg er Lord Ericsson, guvernør i New Oslo_ ( yo soy Lord Ericsson, gobernador de Nueva Oslo)

\- _Det et sted vi kan snakke_? (Hay algún lugar donde podamos hablar?)

\- _følg meg_ (Síganme)

Los siete lo siguieron junto con la multitud que los seguía curiosos. A pesar de los esfuerzos de los chicos por pasar desapercibidos con las ropas, era lógico que no pudieran hacerlo. Estaban completamente fuera de lugar.

No tuvieron que caminar mucho, de hecho parecía que volvían a subir y no se equivocaron. En cierto punto, un elevador individual los llevo a un primer nivel completamente separado de la ciudad donde aparentemente estaba la casa del "gobernador".

Los siete fueron sorprendidos por la amabilidad de todas las personas y rápidamente comida y bebida les fueron repartidas.

\- Y bien Lady Hilda, a que debo el honor de su visita? – dijo Lord Ericsson

\- Me alegra saber que habla mi idioma – dijo Hilda – He venido a negociar con ustedes.

Hemos esperado largo tiempo a que lo hiciera – dijo el gobernador – Sobre todo después de que se llevaron a la mujer que iba a ser para mí.

Camus había esperado todo menos eso. Pero fiel a su promesa, no dijo ni una palabra.

\- Esa mujer era mi hermana pequeña Fler…

\- Lo sé. Por eso iba a ser para mí – dijo el gobernador – No creo que una princesa este demasiado arriba para mi estatus.

Hilda cerró los puños, pero no se dejó amedrentar.

\- Por desgracia Lord Ericsson, Fler ya está prometida para casarse el próximo invierno. De no haberla regresado a casa, su prometido hubiera venido y derrumbado este lugar sin ninguna negociación.

Lord Ericsson pareció dudar un poco.

\- Vaya. De eso no estaba informado… Si por eso fue, me alegro que se la hayan llevado. El calor en mi cama no es tan importante como la seguridad de toda la población. – dijo – Me han dicho que viene a negociar, pero aun no entiendo que podría tener usted que no tenga yo aquí abajo.

Los Seis guerreros estaban a punto de explotar al escuchar las palabras tan impertinentes, pero de nuevo Hilda no se dejó llevar.

\- Mujeres aparentemente

\- Explíquese

\- Quisiera hacer un trato con usted. – dijo tranquila – Quiero ver a todas las niñas, jóvenes y ancianas que ustedes han secuestrado. Quiero saber cómo se sienten al estar aquí, si han sido maltratadas o sufren vejaciones. Si así ha sido, toda la ira de Asgard caerá sobre ustedes. De no hallar pruebas para comenzar una guerra, yo me comprometo a restablecer la paz de esta tierra con la diosa Freya para que vuelvan a tener un equilibrio en el sexo de sus hijos.

\- Muy buen discurso milady, pero está usted en mi territorio. Que es lo que le da la ventaja? Quien me dice que no simplemente los mato a ustedes y sigo con nuestras vidas?

\- Sencillo. Aquí tenemos a 5 de los siete Dioses Guerreros de Odín. – dijo Hilda fríamente – Debe haber oído las leyendas.

\- Someramente…

\- No hemos querido incursionar a su territorio con armas para mostrar que venimos en son de paz. Sin embargo, soy la representante de Odín en la tierra, la única que habla directamente con el dios. Dios que puede pasar por encima de cualquier maldición de algún otro, incluyendo a Luki y Freya..

Los ojos de Lord Ericsson la miraron impresionado.

\- De acuerdo… las vera. Pero con una condición.

\- Cual

\- No las dejaremos ir a menos que ellas lo deseen y deberán declarar eso delante de nosotros así como sus razones.

\- De acuerdo, pero las niñas no son negociables. Solo son 5 pero son muy pequeñas. Necesitan a sus padres.

\- Está bien… a condición de que usted cumpla su palabra e interceda por nosotros. Si de aquí a un año, no han nacido niñas en Nueva Oslo, todas las niñas que nazcan en Asgard, deberán ser entregadas a nosotros por 5 años en son de paz.

Hilda se mordió un labio y volteo a ver a Sigfried. Este movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

\- Hecho. Tráigame a todas.

Lord Ericsson acepto y dio la orden.

Tardaron un poco en reunir a las 25 mujeres, ancianas y niñas en el salón, tiempo que Lord Ericsson aprovecho para explicarle a Hilda la importancia de que se mantuviera en secreto la existencia de esa comunidad y la historia que tenía.

Camus pudo ver que las niñas estaban limpias y bien cuidadas y estaban feliz de ver a Hilda, quien las cargo a todas y cada una y les dio un beso en la mejilla. Las mando a sentarse junto a Thor quien se puso a jugar con ellas.

Pudo ver también que de las 30 mujeres, 20 eran jóvenes de entre 16 y 25 y las otras 5 eran mujeres de más de 60. Todas tuvieron una entrevista con Hilda y Lord Ericsson a solas y de las 20 jóvenes, solo las 3 que estaban con Fler aquel dia quisieron regresar y todas las ancianas decidieron quedarse, pues ahí las trataban como matriarcas y el ambiente cálido las ayudaba con sus dolencias, dándoles nueva vida y vigor y sintiéndose de nuevo útiles a la sociedad. De las 17 jóvenes que se quedaron, algunas ya estaban en una etapa final de gestación y otras en temprana, pero todas ellas decían estar felices con sus esposos, pues tenían suerte de que les habían tocado maridos gentiles y trabajadores. Hilda hizo una oración con cada una de ellas a Odín, para que les diera hijos sanos y fuertes y sus matrimonios fueran felices, lo que conmovió fuertemente a Lord Ericsson y a las chicas.

Así pues, antes del anochecer, se pusieron en camino hacia Asgard con 8 pasajeros más y 22 cartas a familiares donde las mujeres explicaban su renuencia a regresar.

Camus se emparejo al caballo de Hilda donde finalmente pudo hablar.

\- La felicito Hilda, ciertamente su nivel de negociación y diplomacia me ha sorprendido. El decirle a Lord Ericsson que la señorita Fler estaba prometida para que no hubiera un enfrentamiento fue magistral. – dijo

Hilda volteo a ver a Camus con actitud sorprendida.

\- Camus, no era una mentira. Fler ha sido prometida a Lord Olaf de Hammerfest. La boda está programada para año nuevo.


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 27**

 **Marzo 1, 4pm**

 **Isla San Salvador**

 **Pool Bar del Hotel Columbus Isle, Bahamas**

Poseidón, se encontraba en la alberca disfrutando de una cerveza helada con dos muchachas cuando vio llegar a Kanon.

\- Hey amigo! Entra! – dijo haciéndole señas.

\- Hola Julián, que haces? – dijo Kanon inclinándose hacia él.

\- Aquí disfrutando del atardecer..

\- Pero si apenas son las cuatro!

\- Mira es que ella se llama Atardecer – dijo Julián presentado a una escultural pelirroja - y ella es Amanecer – dijo presentando a una rubia – Son gemelas

\- Uy pues mucho gusto señoritas… lástima que no traigo traje! – dijo Kanon con cara de relamerse los bigotes

\- Ya sabes dónde encontrar tu traje de repuesto – dijo Julián – Póntelo y ven a disfrutar con nosotros.

\- Sale, pero primero lo primero. Me dejas usar tu compu para bajar las fotos de mi cel? Parece que me está haciendo corto con el sistema operativo y debo formatearlo y hacer respaldo primero. – dijo Kanon

\- Me hablas en chino, pero sabes que puedes hacerlo. Solo con la condición de que te unas a mi diversión cuando termines – dijo Poseidón guiñándole un ojo

\- No me lo perdería por nada del mundo – dijo Kanon antes de correr a la oficina de Julián.

Ahí se metió al ITunes, hizo el respaldo y antes de hacerle un reset de fábrica decidió checar si no había mensajes que no le importara perder.

Se desilusionó al ver que hacía más de un mes que no recibía noticias de Milo, y tratando de regresar al baúl del recuerdo se dispuso a leer todos los mensajes que habían compartido para ver en qué le había fallado a su amigo.

Lo que vio, ciertamente lo hizo sudar.

El primer mensaje que le había enviado a Milo tan pronto llego a la isla habían sido las fotos de Shaina. Fotos que no eran para los ojos de Milo y que Camus le advirtiera no enviarle. En qué momento se enviaron? Intento recordarlo pero no pudo. Se maldijo cuando comprendió que en algún punto a Camus no le habían llegado porque las había mandado al teléfono equivocado. A partir de ahí, la comunicación con su amigo había ido en picada hasta que desapareció por completo.

Decidió llamarle a Camus desde la oficina de Julián mientras que se reseteaba su teléfono.

C.- Hola?

K.- Soy yo.

C.- Hey desaparecido que milagro !

K.- Hey! como estas?

C.- Te alegrara saber que ya resolvimos la situación aquí y podre pasar a Siberia como acorde al principio. Me iré por Suecia a ver si me encuentro con alguna Rubia que compita con las de tus fotos.

K.- Lo dudo amigo, pero igual y podemos apostar

C.- No gracias. Prefiero que no haya dinero de por medio

K.- Jajaja y cómo va la misión que Athena te encomendó.

C.- (silencio)

K.- Camus?

C.- Perdón… Uhhh tendré que salir en la siguiente vuelta. Aquí no puedo hablar mucho, pero ya que nos veamos te cuento los detalles

K.- Que conste… oye… una pregunta... recuerdas las fotos de Shaina que te mostré hace dos meses y me dijiste que no se las mostrara a Milo?

C.- Si… que con ellas…

K.- mmm… parece que un error en el teléfono se las mando a Milo.

C.- que? cuando fue eso…?

K.- Cuando a ti no te llegaron…

C.- El mismo día que decidió salir del santuario en lugar de Dohko? – grito Camus

K.- Crees que ese haya sido el motivo?

C.- Pedazo de bruto! Yo te mato ahora que te vea cabron! Con razón aquel idiota salió como un histérico! Por tu culpa le paso lo que le paso! &*76 &*^&^%R *(&^&*^%^ I*&T&^R%&

K.- (Silencio)

C.- Te la voy a partir cuando te vea pero mientras entretente con esto. (lanzando su rayo congelante de larga distancia desde donde estaba hasta la alberca principal del hotel donde afortunadamente no había nadie pero Julián ya estaba poniéndose su bata furioso para reprender a Kanon)

K.- Que hiciste zoquete! Julián me va a hacer limpiar ese desmadre! –dijo al ver como el agua de la alberca se congelaba.

C.- Ojala te ponga a descongelarlo con el *&^%! Y a ver lo como arreglas ahora¡!

\- Kanooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon – Grito Julián emputado….

 **Marzo 2 1.00 am**

 **Palacio Valhala, Asgard**

Camus colgó el celular dejando a un pasmado Kanon del otro lado de la línea. Si había algo de lo que Camus y Milo se enorgullecían era de no mostrar sus sentimientos, pero el hecho de que se hubiera enterado del motivo por el que Milo salió del santuario, unas horas después de que Hilda le hubiera dicho del compromiso de Fler, había sido demasiado para él.

Fler había intentado entrar como cada noche para estar con él, pero Camus no soportaría tenerla cerca sabiendo que la próxima vez que fuera a Asgard, ella ya no estaría ahí, por tanto, había trabado deliberadamente la puerta para evitarle la entrada. Ella se había retirado al no haber podido entrar y ya no había intentado entrar después de eso.

Tomo una decisión rápida. Trato de respirar tranquilo, empaco sus cosas y salió al salón.

Se encontró a Siegfried en el camino.

\- Camus! Creí que estarías dormido! – dijo – Estoy de guardia sabes?

\- No, surgió algo y debo irme… - se disculpo

\- Ahora?

\- Sí. Iré a Suecia. La frontera no esta tan lejos. – dijo más para sí mismo

\- Creí que te quedarías hasta la boda

\- Cual boda? La de Fler?

\- Jajaja no! La de Hilda conmigo…

\- Wow… felicidades! Aparentemente no fui invitado. Cuando será? – Intento parecer interesado pero no pudo.

\- El día 8. Ella me prometió que se casaría conmigo 7 días después de resolver el problema de las chicas desaparecidas, y hace algunas horas, me confirmo que honraría su promesa. – dijo Siegfried con una sonrisa.

\- Pues te llevas el premio grande – dijo Camus fingiendo buen humor - recuérdame enviarte tu regalo de bodas.

\- Te lo recordare. Le dijiste a Hilda que te ibas?

\- No me dio tiempo de hacerlo. La decisión se tomó hace unos minutos. Despídeme de ella por favor. – dijo

\- Te deseo un buen viaje – dijo Siegfried extendiéndole la mano – y a nombre de todo Asgard, te agradecemos tu ayuda. Sin ti, nunca los hubiéramos descubierto.

\- Dile a Hilda que siempre podrán contar con mi ayuda y ya sabe cómo encontrarme.

\- Lo hare.

Camus agarro su maleta y salió sin volver atrás pensando en cómo carajos iba a cumplir con la misión de Athena si estaba dejando los pedazos de su roto corazón ahí en Asgard.

 **Marzo 1, 8 pm**

 **Departamento de Omil Al Alkrab, Dubái**

Milo conducía su Land Rover alquilado por las calles de la ciudad, pensando en uno o dos casos algo complicados que se le habían presentado a raíz de que había terminado su negocio con el jeque Al Fayad. Aparentemente el haber trabajado con él, le había abierto las puertas a un mundo de posibilidades infinitas entre los magnates petroleros que ya habían comenzado a contactarlo. Su padre también, a pesar de las reservas de Milo, se había comportado "bien" con él, dándole tips de a quien le urgía mas que lo atendiera, pero a pesar de todo esto, Milo sentía que algo de lo que había olvidado y aun no podía recordar, era un caso de vida o muerte. Día a día recordaba más fragmentos pero no lo importante y aparentemente nunca compartió con su padre esto o no le quería decir, en cuyo caso, el tiempo estaba corriendo y su urgencia por recordar todo antes de que fuera tarde lo apremiaba.

Tenía sueños extraños en los que peleaba contra seres de lo que parecía otra dimensión, soñaba con rostros de personas (la mayoría hombres) compartiendo comidas y cenas con él, pero no podía ponerles un nombre, había visitado varias tiendas de mascotas esperando encontrar unos alacranes a los cuales adoptar en honor a su amiguito que le había sido arrebatado, pero no había encontrado ninguno.

Su vida a pesar de todo no estaba tan mal. Había rentado un departamento el mismo día que lo dieron de alta en el hospital, donde vivía solo. Su padre pasaba cada tercer día a compartir una copa con él y a preguntarle cómo iba su memoria, lo que se le hacía algo muy considerado de su parte. Michael Bosch, que después se había enterado llevaba algún tiempo trabajando para él, había tenido la amabilidad de ponerlo al tanto de la empresa y Milo entonces se había dedicado de lleno al trabajo. No fiestas, no mujeres, no otra cosa que trabajo. Hasta que no recuperara por completo su memoria, dejaría cualquier distracción de lado.

Llego a su lugar en el estacionamiento subterráneo, saco su nuevo celular local (aparentemente no encontraba el cargador del iPhone negro con el que viajaba antes por lo que lo había botado en un cajón) y su portafolio y estaba a punto de ingresar al elevador cuando vio a una mujer con una Shayla negra. Inmediatamente reconoció esos grandes ojos negros.

\- Samira!

\- Olim! Hola! – dijo un poco apenada mientras Milo la abrazaba con gusto

\- Que estás haciendo aquí? Como me encontraste? – pregunto Milo curioso

\- Yo… tu tarjeta… fui al hotel y me dieron esta dirección…

\- Ven sube! Hace demasiado calor aquí afuera – dijo llevándola a su departamento

Antes de entrar ella se quedó en el umbral de la puerta dudosa.

\- No es correcto que yo esté en tu apartamento Omil, sabes cuales son las reglas

\- _(Cuales reglas?)_ – Nadie te vera entrar y te aseguro que soy un caballero _(creo)_ –dijo – además, si me esperaste allá abajo, era más embarazoso porque todos te podían ver.

Samira se dio cuenta que él tenía razón y dio un paso al frente. Ya estaba ahí, no tenía caso discutir.

\- Puedo ofrecerte algo de tomar? Café? Te? – dijo Milo mientras se quitaba el saco y aventaba su portafolio en una silla.

\- No gracias. Tienes agua?

\- Claro.

Milo saco dos botellas del refrigerador. Le entrego una y se sentó en frente.

\- Me dio gusto saber que saliste pronto del hospital y que los médicos se asombraron de tu poder de curación… - dijo Samira tomando un sorbo de agua

\- Si bueno… tuve un poquito de ayuda – dijo Milo recordando el episodio con Aioria – Me has seguido el rastro desde entonces?

\- Yo… Uhhh… más o menos. Estuviste en el hospital que es propiedad de mis tíos…

\- Jajaja que bobo… nunca relacione Samira Rashid con el Hospital Rashid – dijo Milo de buen humor

\- Si bueno… al parecer ya no ostento ese nombre y por eso te busque. – dijo Samira poniéndose triste de repente

\- Que pasa?

\- Necesito encontrar un empleo y… creí que tu podrías… darme alguna carta de recomendación. - dijo algo apenada – Nunca he trabajado para alguien que no fuera de mi familia y… estoy segura de que ellos no me darían una y yo necesito trabajar con urgencia.

Milo la miro extrañado. Donde estaba su alegría y fortaleza con la que la había conocido? Ahora estaba frágil y vulnerable como si en cualquier momento pudiera echarse a llorar y si lo hacía, él no iba a dudar en abrazarla para intentar consolarla.

\- Creí que dijiste que terminarías tu tesis y que viajarías por el mundo…

\- Sí. Esos eran mis planes. Planes que se vinieron abajo debido a mi debilidad y estupidez – dijo Samira con coraje.

\- Podre ayudarte mejor si me cuentas todo desde el principio – dijo Milo

\- La verdad me da mucha pena Omil – dijo Samira – No quiero abrumarte con mis problemas cuando tú debes tener muchos más. Ya recuperaste tu memoria?

\- No… los médicos dijeron que podría tomar un tiempo si descansaba pero no lo he hecho – dijo Milo – Parece que no soy muy bueno para acatar órdenes… anda cuéntame.

Samira lo vio a los ojos para dilucidar si Omil era alguien en que podía confiar y una vocecita en su cabeza le dijo que sí.

\- Recuerdas que… alguna vez te mencione a Amaal?

\- Amaal tu prometido que se fue a estudiar una maestría en Canadá.

\- Sí. La familia de Amaal y mi familia han sido buenos vecinos y socios y concertaron nuestro matrimonio desde que éramos unos niños. Afortunadamente, ambos nos gustamos cuando nos encontramos en la adolescencia y no pusimos ninguna objeción para seguir los planes de nuestros padres según la tradición…

\- Continua.

\- Bueno… después de la muerte de mi padre, le pedí a mi tío que me permitiera terminar la carrera antes de casarme, a lo que accedió igual que Amaal. Hace cinco días yo ya tenía varios días de haber regresado a casa de mis tíos decidida a transcribir mi tesis para poder presentarla y recibir mi título pero… comencé a sentirme mal. Mi tía dijo que debía ir al hospital para que me revisara mi médico pero yo creí que era simplemente el cambio de ambiente, por la contaminación y todo eso…

\- Sigue…

\- Tres días atrás, yo estaba en el hospital llevándole la comida a mi tío y le pedí permiso para leer mi correo electrónico. Cuando lo abrí, tenía un correo de Amaal… decía que había conocido a alguien más digna en Vancouver y que ya le había escrito a su padre para romper el compromiso entre nosotros… y de la impresión me desmaye…

\- Oh-oh creo que ya se cómo termina la historia – dijo Milo

\- Mi tío hizo que la doctora me revisara y resulto que… estoy embarazada.

\- Ouch

\- Mi tío hizo todo un escándalo e incluso intento golpearme…

\- Que hizo que?

\- No, no alcanzo a hacerlo porque la doctora aún seguía en la habitación… El… me repudio… ya no formo parte de su familia… ahora estoy sola… ni siquiera me dejo ir a la casa a sacar mis cosas…

Milo estaba furioso. No con ella, sino con las personas que le habían hecho daño.

\- Samira… eso fue hace tres días… donde estuviste hasta ahora? Porque no me buscaste antes? – dijo Milo yendo a abrazarla. Samira ya sin fuerza solo se aferró a él.

\- Una amiga de la universidad está casada con un hombre de negocios y estaba fuera del país y pudo darme asilo, pero su marido iba a llegar hoy y tuve que salir a buscarte. Fui al hotel y me dijeron que habías dejado tu dirección para cualquiera que preguntara y me la dieron…

\- Llevabas mucho tiempo esperándome?

\- Yo… si unas cuantas horas… No contestaste el celular que aparecía en la tarjeta que me diste - dijo mientras cerraba los ojos aun aferrada a Milo. Su calor y seguridad la estaban relajando al punto de que casi se quedaba dormida.

Milo sintió la respiración acompasada de Samira y recordó que en algún lado leyó que cuando las mujeres estaban embarazadas, les daba mucho sueno y si a eso le agregaba todo lo que la chica había pasado en los últimos tres días sentía que la sangre le hervía.

Como era posible que su prometido la abandonara por otra chica? Como era posible que su familia la desconociera? Como era posible que la tuviera en sus brazos y solo quisiera besarla?

\- Carajo! No sé qué hacer. – dijo mientras la levantaba suavemente y la colocaba en la cama de la habitación de invitados que en prácticamente utilizaba como bodega, porque si la colocaba en su cama en primera donde iba a dormir, en segunda no iba a poder dormir aunque descubriera cómo y en tercera… mil posiciones sexuales diferentes surgían en su cabeza lujuriosa y no precisamente la que tenía arriba del cuello.

decidió cerrar la puerta y hacer lo único que se le ocurrió. Llamarle a alguien que supiera más de la cultura árabe y quien mejor que su padre que se la pasaba el 99% de su tiempo ahí en lo que el sospechaba, mas no estaba seguro, eran negocios turbios.

Le llamo al celular. No quería que fuera a su departamento y espantara a Samira.

A.- Hey hijo! Mala hora para llamar (se escuchan ruidos de ametralladoras)

M.- Que diantres es lo que se escucha?

A.- Lo siento, estoy en una zona de guerra (se escuchan bombas que caen)

M.- Haciendo algo que no quiero saber verdad?

A.- Más o menos, que necesitas?

M.- Necesito información, tienes tiempo o te llamo más tarde.

A.- Espera me muevo de lugar (se deja de oír cualquier ruido) Ahora sí, te escucho

M.- Bueno… ya entendí que aunque mi nombre es árabe, yo no lo soy.

A.- Correcto

M.- Soy griego, o eso dice mi pasaporte

A.- 100% Correcto

M.- Como carajos hago para sacar a una mujer de este país?

A.- Ouch. No me digas que ya caíste en las redes de alguna

M.- Eso es innecesario de comentar.

A.- Tienes ya el permiso del hombre responsable de su persona?

M.- Me estás hablando en chino. Ni siquiera sé que es eso

A.- Hay Omil! Las mujeres de oriente, sobre todo las musulmanas, siempre son responsabilidad de alguien. Su padre, tío, hermano…

M.- Ya entendí

A.- Si no viajan con ellos, deben de darles un permiso por escrito pegado a su pasaporte. No pueden viajar solas o pueden ser severamente castigadas, y no hablo de mandarlas a su cuarto…

M.- Y si ellas son… abandonadas por su familia por ejemplo?

A.- Eso es más grave, pues a los ojos de la sociedad es como si no existieran. Si la quieres sacar del país, mejor busca a algún pariente varón que de su consentimiento y te la llevas.

M.- No creo que sea tan fácil… Me ayudarías? Tú conoces a casi todos por aquí

A.- Son gente importante?

M.- Uhhhh… solo sé que son dueños del hospital donde estuve

A.- Ahhh los Rashid? Sí. Los conozco. Bastante zoquetes por cierto. Afortunadamente no te mataron.

M.- Bueno ya. Al grano. Quiero que me den los papeles de Samira. Y sus cosas. Todas!

A.- Samira? La chica que te salvo en el desierto? Esa Samira?

M.- La misma

A.- No sería más fácil y rápido que te casaras con ella?

M.- Disculpa? Lo dice el soltero empedernido que prefiere tener bastardos a sentar cabeza?

A.- Hey! Quieres o no mi ayuda? Mira que estoy bastante ocupado por aquí.

M.- Ya, perdón… que decías?

A.- Que te cases con ella. Ya estás en edad, a ti te gusta la chica, y las mujeres musulmanas son bastante buenas como esposas.

M.- Pero…

A.- Mira… Puedes hacer una boda sencilla y discreta, solo tu tío y yo. Yo te pongo su dote, hago la negociación, te consigo los permisos, los papeles, al Sheik etc… El mismo día de su boda, su familia deberá darte todas sus pertenencias. Ya que tú seas legalmente responsable de ella, puedes sacarla del país, puedes divorciarte o quedártela o emanciparla, que se yo.

M.- (Silencio)

A.- Omil? Sigues ahí?

M.- Sí. Lo estoy pensando.

A.- Bueno… mientras lo piensas, te dejo. Me necesitan.

M.- Ok. Te mando mensaje para que te comuniques conmigo más tarde en cuanto me decida.

Milo colgó el celular y fue a servirse una cerveza. Tenía muchas cosas en que pensar.

Cuando Samira despertó a la mañana siguiente, por un momento no supo donde se encontraba. Al ver que estaba sobre las colchas de una cama desconocida en una habitación por un momento pensó lo peor pero al ver que su Shayla estaba intacta, se tranquilizó.

Salió con cuidado. No reconoció realmente el lugar.

\- Buenos días dormilona – dijo Milo completamente vestido de manera sport aun secándose el cabello

\- Yo… perdón… buenos días – dijo Samira apenada – No recuerdo como llegue a la habitación ni cuándo.

\- Te quedaste dormida mientras hablábamos

\- Ohhh… lo siento… - dijo apenada– Me iré en un momento…

\- No te estoy corriendo…

\- Si pero…

\- Quieres desayunar? – interrumpió - Hice panques con chispas de chocolate… en realidad no sé lo que tu desayunas, pero puedo hacerte un sándwich o unos huevos….

Samira lo miro fijamente

\- Tu… sabes cocinar?

\- No soy un chef, pero no me muero de hambre. – dijo Milo sonriendo – Te sirvo?

\- Yo… creo… si por favor – dijo Samira al sentir que estaba hambrienta – mientras iré a lavarme

Milo fue a dejar su toalla al baño y sirvió la mesa.

Toda la noche había pensado en lo que su padre le había dicho y se dio cuenta que no le desagradaba la idea. Samira no le era indiferente. Era hermosa, cálida y muy inteligente. Tampoco le afectaba el hecho de que ella estuviera embarazada de otro. Lo iba a querer igual.

Samira regreso del baño sonriendo. La mesa estaba perfectamente puesta con unos perfectos y redondos panques y una jarra de leche fresca.

Ambos se sentaron a la mesa y Samira sonrió.

\- Mi nana diría, que ya te puedes casar – dijo – los panques están perfectos

\- Bueno, tu nana era una mujer muy sabia. – dijo Milo guiñándole un ojo – Porque precisamente me voy a casar.

Samira palideció.

\- De verdad? Entonces debo apresurarme para irme y que tu novia no me encuentre aquí – dijo con voz triste

\- Jajaja que tontita. Me voy a casar contigo!

\- No bromees. Sabes que no estoy de humor – dijo Samira bajando la mirada a su desayuno

\- No lo hago. Eso resolvería tu problema verdad? – dijo Milo tomándole la mano con esa sonrisa tan irresistible que Samira ni siquiera hizo el intento de retirar

\- Yo no necesito tu lastima Omil, solo necesito un trabajo y estaré bien. – dijo viéndolo a los ojos.

\- Aja, y donde vivirás? Y como conseguirás tu ropa? Y tu pasaporte? Como cuidaras a tu bebe?

\- Yo… yo…

\- Tú me ayudaste y me salvaste la vida. Ahora quiero retribuirte.

\- Yo no quiero un matrimonio falso Omil – dijo – Si alguna vez llego a casarme, será con alguien que pueda ser un buen padre para mi hijo y un buen esposo para mí. Tu eres una persona importante, muy ocupado y no te convengo.

\- No te estoy pidiendo que sea un matrimonio falso – dijo Milo muy serio – No soy importante, ni soy rico y Si bien no soy de aquí ni se mucho de tus costumbres ni nada, sé que podemos llegar a llevarnos bien juntos, seré un buen padre para tu hijo y los que vengan después – dijo guiñándole un ojo – Además, sé que tampoco te soy indiferente. Puedo sentirlo desde que estábamos en el desierto. Sé que no te arrepentirías y que intentaría todo para hacerte feliz.

Samira lo miro fijamente. De verdad estaba pasando eso o seguía sonando?

\- Además, aparentemente este país no es mi residencia permanente, así que cuando ambos terminemos lo que nos mantiene aquí, podemos regresar a mi casa, donde las leyes no son tan estrictas y podrás criar a nuestro hijo libremente.

\- Nuestro? – dijo Samira con lágrimas en los ojos

\- Si bueno, legalmente seria mi hijo no? Y lo querría igual que los siguientes. Ya tengo todo listo. Mi padre se hizo cargo de todo y solo falta tu consentimiento. Si dices que no, pues quedare desilusionado, pero igual te daré la carta que quieres y toda la ayuda que necesites. No quiero que te sientas obligada a nada.

Samira ya no pudo contener sus lágrimas y Milo se arrodillo junto a ella y le presento un anillo con un diamante.

\- Samira Rashid, quieres hacerme el honor de ser mi esposa… hoy mismo?

Por toda respuesta ella extendió su mano y por fin Milo, después de ponerle el anillo en su mano izquierda, pudo saborear esos hermosos y exóticos labios antes de mandarle un mensaje a su padre con tres palabras: DIJO QUE SI.


	29. Chapter 29

**Capitulo 28**

 **Marzo 2, 11 am**

 **Palacio Valhala, Asgard**

Hilda estaba con dos de sus amigas en su recamara haciéndose pruebas de su vestido de novia que llevaba guardado más de un año en el closet al mismo tiempo que reían y bromeaban acerca de la noche de bodas.

Esa mañana había reunido a todos los Asgardianos en el patio del Palacio después de sus oraciones matutinas y les había informado que habían localizado a las jóvenes y ancianas desaparecidas y había regresado a las niñas a sus familias como prueba de ello, quienes habían llorado de alegría y la habían abrazado en agradecimiento. Hilda también había entregado las cartas de las mujeres a sus respectivas familias y hecho oficial la noticia de sus esponsales con Siegfried, que fue extremadamente bien recibido por todos.

Las mujeres que habían estado refugiadas en el castillo pudieron por fin regresar a sus casas a atender a sus familias y todos bailaban, cantaban y reían en el proceso.

Solo una persona estaba molesta. Fler.

No había visto a Camus desde que llego con la comitiva la noche anterior y cuando había intentado llegar hasta el, la puerta de su habitación estaba cerrada con llave. Se dijo que posiblemente estaba muy cansado, pero cuando no llego a tomar el desayuno comenzó a buscarlo sutilmente por todo el palacio, pero nadie lo había visto.

Siegfried pudo ver cierta ansiedad en los ojos de Fler que lo hizo aproximarse a ella.

\- Que pasa señorita Fler? A quien busca? Puedo ayudarla?

\- Yo… estoy buscando al Señor Camus… Lo has visto?

\- Es que acaso Hilda no le ha dicho?

\- Que cosa tenía que decirme?

\- Él se marchó en la madrugada rumbo a Suecia.

\- Estas seguro? Dijo por qué? – dijo Fler desesperada

\- Solo me dijo que lo disculparan, que había surgido algo.

Fler se recargo en la pared más cercana. Camus la había abandonado otra vez! Pero esta vez ni siquiera había tenido el valor de darle la cara.

\- Si te sirve de consuelo Fler – dijo tuteándola por primera vez – Aunque el trato de ocultarlo, no iba bien. Posiblemente y no lo digo como un experto, parecía tener el corazón roto.

\- Porque habría de tener el corazón roto? – pregunto Fler en un susurro bajando la mirada al suelo

\- Posiblemente porque Hilda le comento tu compromiso con Lord Olef y…

Pero ya no alcanzo a decir más. Fler se había echado a correr furiosa hacia las habitaciones de su hermana. Cuando llego ahí no se molestó en tocar, solo abrió de un golpe la puerta y dijo:

\- Fuera arpías – dijo señalando la puerta a las amigas de Hilda, quien bastante sorprendida por el tono de voz que su "dulce" hermana veía a sus amigas correr fuera de la habitación y cerrar la puerta.

\- Y a ti que te pasa Fler? Estas en tus días?

\- Porque sigues obsesionada con decirle a todo el mundo que estoy comprometida con Lord Olef? – grito Fler- Ya te dije que no me voy a casar con ese tipo! Lo detesto! Llevo más de dos años diciéndotelo!

\- Y yo ya te dije que no está a discusión – dijo Hilda tranquilamente mientras guardaba cuidadosamente su vestido de novia – Esa decisión fue tomada por el consejo para tener mejores relaciones comerciales con Hammerfest y yo acepte. Lord Olef es un hombre bastante razonable y no es mal parecido.

\- Es un viudo de 50 años con 5 hijos!

\- Razón por la cual, tu brillaras en su palacio y le darás nueva vida con tu juventud. – dijo Hilda – Todas debemos hacer lo que es mejor para el bien común.

\- Eso lo dices porque no eres tú la que se sacrificara! – reclamo Fler mientras abría la puerta para irse. Nunca le había hablado así a su hermana – Pero te advierto que si continuas con esta estupidez, prefiero humillarme ante el mercado de esposas en Nueva Oslo! – dijo Saliendo azotando la puerta tras de ella.

Corrió unos pasos y chocó de frente con Siegfried, quien había sido azuzado por las amigas de Hilda para ir a controlar a Fler antes de que pasara algo malo.

Fler iba llorando de rabia y desde luego no lo había visto. Solo hasta que sintió que los brazos de Siegfried la detuvieran para que no cayera por el rebote levanto la mirada.

\- Que paso ahí adentro.

\- Pasa que tu novia es una cabeza hueca y no entiende que no quiero casarme con Lord Olef.

\- Ahhh y supongo que tus razones no fueron suficientes para convencerla?

Fler negó con la cabeza

\- Y si dejas el tema por la paz por el momento? Yo te ayudare a convencerla siempre y cuando te mantengas tranquila de aquí a que regresemos de luna de miel.

\- Pero…

\- Vamos! Camus ya aguanto dos años… podrá aguantar unas semanas más.

\- Como supiste que…?

\- No soy tonto Fler. Después de todo por eso fuimos elegidos Dioses guerreros. Todos creímos que te quedarías con Hagen pero…

\- Calla. No quiero oírlo. No ahora. – dijo Fler aun temblando de rabia – Puedo contar con tu palabra que me ayudaras a salir de este problema cuando regresen?

\- Te lo juro

Fler respiro hondo. La palabra de Siegfried le bastaba. Si había alguien que podría convencer a su hermana era él.

\- De acuerdo. Hare como que nada ha pasado, por el momento.

\- Perfecto. Ahora deja voy a ver como dejaste a Hilda. No quiero que se enferme del coraje de aquí a los seis días que faltan. Ya la espere demasiado.

Fler sonrió. Siegfried llevaba más de 6 años esperando a su hermana y estaba demasiado impaciente.

\- Gracias futuro cunado.

\- De nada, futura cunada.

 **Marzo 2, 9am**

 **Rodorio, Grecia.**

Shaina esperaba impaciente la llegada de Minos. La noche anterior le había mandado un mensaje en el que pasaría a recogerla a las 9 de la mañana en la cafetería donde la había recogido la última vez y que hiciera el favor de no estar ni acompañada, ni disfrazada y que usara ropa cómoda. Esto último se le había hecho muy extraño a ella, pues sabía que a él le gustaba verla lo más femenina posible, pero para complacerlos a los dos, se puso unos leggins negros, un blusón a media pierna de manga larga de color amarillo con un cinturón ancho negro y unos botines de tacón también negros. Eso era lo más cómodo que podía vestirse con su nuevo guardarropa. Su cabello hacia días que había regresado a su esponjado natural y aunque había tratado de aplacarlo, el viento y la humedad se lo hacían imposible, por lo que decidió solo hacerse una sencilla cola de caballo y maquillarse un poco. Aun no dominaba la técnica muy bien.

Se sentó y pidió un frappe con mucha crema batida y jarabe de chocolate mientras lo esperaba.

Ya que no llevaba mascara, varios de los guardias que pasaron por ahí comenzaron a chulearla.

Ella los ignoro, mientras se ponía a jugar con el celular. Si se enfadaba con ellos, la descubrirían y eso era demasiado peligroso. Le perderían por completo el respeto. Al mismo tiempo, su mente estaba un poco ansiosa. No por su cita con Minos, sino por un presentimiento de que algo iba a pasar. Algo que cambiaría el rumbo de todo su mundo. Ya había tenido esos presentimientos y siempre había terminado llorando, solo esperaba que esta fuera diferente y no le afectara tanto.

Minos no tardó en llegar en un Audi negro cuatro puertas. Se estaciono frente a Shaina quien no se dignó a mirarlo (aunque ya había visto el carro) y siguió jugando en su celular (bueno haciendo como que jugaba) y se bajó para saludarla.

\- Llegas tarde – dijo ella jugando con el celular ignorándolo adrede

\- Si pues no estoy acostumbrado a estos autos de juguete – contesto Minos – todo por hacerte caso. Hubiera llegado a tiempo si hubiera manejado desde Alemania.

\- Aja y que te quedes dormido a mitad de la cita? No gracias. No estoy acostumbrada a esperar a nadie, para eso mejor me hubiera quedado de ver a Mu hasta que se te diera la gana llegar. – dijo terminándose su café tranquilamente.

Minos entrecerró los ojos. Ese era un claro desafió.

Sin decir agua va, la levanto en brazos y la dejo caer en el asiento del copiloto mientras ella fingía un poco de resistencia intoxicada por el aroma de su colonia… o era el aroma a el?

\- Eres un bruto, sabias? – dijo Shaina sonriendo mientras abrochaba su cinturón de seguridad.

\- Ah sí, me lo dicen diariamente – dijo Minos tranquilamente tomando la rienda del volante y arrancando a toda velocidad.

\- Y puede saberse a dónde vamos? – dijo Shaina un poco curiosa

\- A divertirnos al Corazón de Atenas.

\- Mmm… eso no me dice nada.

\- Ya lo veras cuando lleguemos. Confieso que hace años que no hago esa actividad, pero será divertido y cero cursi.

\- Menos mal – dijo Shaina sonriendo.

Minos manejaba pero de reojo la veía. Como lograba hacer para estar tan adorable con cualquier cosa que se pusiera?

\- Deja de verme y pon atención en el camino – Dijo Shaina para fastidiarlo

\- Si, señorita. Lo que usted quiera señorita. – dijo Minos con sorna como si fuera un simple chofer.

Shaina no podía dejar de divertirse molestándolo y ambos lo sabían.

\- Por cierto… no te pregunte anoche que quisiste decir con que te habían cachado – pregunto Shaina

\- Ahhh… pues cierta señorita metichona y gruñona viendo conversaciones ajenas estaba leyendo nuestra conversación y me ha metido un susto!

\- Pandora?

\- Si

\- Ya. A mí también me descubrió Shion – dijo recordando – Diantres! Olvide pasar por su respuesta!

\- Respuesta a cual pregunta? Shion el lemuriano que ahora es tu jefe? Demasiados lemurianos a tu alrededor. No me gusta. – dijo Minos

\- Son los más inocentes, no te preocupes por eso – contesto Shaina – Digamos que… aparentemente no puedo salir contigo.

\- Aparentemente?

\- Según él no es correcto ya que estamos en "bandos rivales". Pero ya no estamos en guerra…

\- Y te prohibió verme?

\- Algo así…

\- Y que estás haciendo aquí entonces?

\- Lo mismo que le dije a él. Viviendo mi vida.

\- Lo vas a desafiar?

\- Vas a decirme que la bruja escaldufa no te dijo lo mismo?

\- Jajaja recordare ese sobre nombre para decírselo después – dijo Minos – Si, dijo algo parecido.

\- Y tú que le dijiste.

\- Prácticamente que no se metiera en mis asuntos.

\- Jajaja la ventaja de tu puesto supongo.

\- No exactamente. La Señorita Pandora da mucho miedo, pero yo no he faltado a mis deberes, así que cualquier razón que me diera seria personal y entonces la que estaría en falta seria ella. – explico Minos – Eso me recuerda… Dices que no conoces ni a la Rana-Mantis ni al Nacos? Bueno, checa este video. – dijo pasándole su celular

Durante los siguientes cinco minutos, Minos reía al igual que Shaina quien veía bailar al compañero de Minos.

\- Ese es tu Cosmic Marionettion verdad? Había oído de él, pero no lo había visto en acción.

\- Y espero que no lo veas nunca – dijo Minos sinceramente – No es algo agradable de ver y me vuelvo un poquito sádico. Solo un poquito.

\- Y que fue lo que te hizo tu compañero para castigarlo así? – pregunto Shaina con inocencia

\- Mmm… Te insultó – dijo Minos viendo el camino con el ceño fruncido.

\- Y entonces porque te detuviste? No podías dejarlo un rato más? – dijo Shaina con cierto destello de travesura en los ojos

\- No porque entonces me hubieran castigado y no hubiera podido venir – dijo – Él es el perro faldero de la Señorita Pandora y el chismoso más grande del inframundo.

\- Entonces hiciste bien – dijo Shaina poniéndole inocentemente la mano en su pierna un segundo haciendo que Minos diera un brinco y un volantazo.

\- No vuelvas a hacer eso! – pidió Minos con voz afectada – Acaso quieres matarnos?

\- Hacer qué? – dijo Shaina pestañeando como niña que no rompe un plato – Esto? – dijo mientras ponía su mano en el mismo lugar pero de un modo más suave moviéndola unos centímetros más arriba – o Esto? – dijo mientras recorría con la uña la nuca de Minos – O esto? – dijo mientras metía la mano izquierda entre el cabello de Minos a la altura del cuello.

Minos salió de la carretera y estaciono el auto saliéndose del auto para sorpresa de Shaina. Le quito el cinturón y la saco del auto. No podía recordar cuando fue la última vez que se había sentido tan excitado con un solo toque de alguna mujer.

Shaina aspiro con fuerza. El tenía una expresión depredadora y en los ojos le bailaban dos llamas cuando acorto la poca distancia que los separaba y la estrecho entre sus brazos, apretándola contra si en un arrebato de deseo tan poderoso que Shaina lo sintió estremecerse. Sentir los brazos de Minos rodeándola y el calor de su cuerpo masculino excitado la afectó de un modo extraño. Minos apretó su boca contra la de Shaina y podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo fundiéndose con el suyo, y no era una sensación desagradable. Minos tenía la boca cálida y suave, los labios dúctiles. No era la primera vez que lo besaba pero esta vez era diferente. El aroma almizclado de su deseo la invadió por completo, su sabor resultaba un poderoso afrodisíaco que le hizo perder los sentidos. Siguió besándola sin cesar, robándole la respiración y convirtiendo sus piernas en gelatina. Se decía que Minos era un maestro de la seducción, pero en su inocencia, Shaina creyó que podría provocarlo y resistir sus artimañas seductoras. Estaba claro que había estado completamente equivocada. De hecho, no sabía absolutamente nada de hombres, ni qué les hacía comportarse de aquella manera.

Bajo el tutelaje de la pericia de Minos, los labios de Shaina se suavizaron y sintió cómo se abría a él, cómo le devolvía los besos con una exuberancia que desafiaba cualquier explicación. Cuando ella comenzó a marearse por la falta de aire, Minos se retiró bruscamente de sus labios y la miró fijamente. Una expresión desconcertada le nublaba la frente. Shaina tomó aliento a duras penas.

Minos le acarició el rostro con los nudillos y luego se los deslizó lentamente por el cuello hasta donde el escote de su blusón se encontraba con la redondeada parte superior de sus senos. Shaina contuvo bruscamente el aliento. Ningún hombre le había tocado jamás allí.

\- Te gusta? - le preguntó él en sensual susurro.

Ella se lo pensó un instante y luego asintió nerviosamente.

Iba a continuar pero las sirenas de los servicios de emergencia rompieron el silencio de la carretera obligándolo a parar.

\- No podemos hacerlo aquí - susurró en su oído -. No hay suficiente intimidad. Quiero tomarme mi tiempo contigo. Te mereces ser amada como se debe. Pronto cobrita… pero aún no. Es una probada únicamente, pero si vuelves a provocarme, sabrás de lo que soy Minos de Grifo es capaz.

Le abrió la puerta del carro y arranco en silencio. Los dos necesitaban ese tiempo para recuperarse de eso antes de poder volver a hablar tranquilamente.

No tardaron mucho más en llegar. El Corazón de Atenas era un pista de hielo junto al centro comercial del mismo nombre que decía "Cerrada al público".

Shaina lo miro de nuevo.

\- Otra vez para nosotros solos? – preguntó

\- No me gusta compartir – dijo Minos ayudándole a bajar

\- Nunca he patinado en mi vida, aunque Camus congelo el rio cuando éramos niños y lo intentamos pero no teníamos patines – Explico Shaina

\- Bueno en mi ciudad natal es cuestión de supervivencia – explico Minos mientras abría la puerta y Shaina veía la monumental pista de hielo de 1000 metros cuadrados – Pero no he patinado en muchos años.

\- Wow! Es enorme! – exclamo.

\- Ven, vamos a buscarte unos patines adecuados.

Entraron a la sección de renta de patines, donde como buen maestro, le explico desde como abrocharse los patines, el funcionamiento de la cuchilla y algunos básicos de seguridad.

A Shaina no se le hizo difícil la explicación, y aunque caminar con ellos era algo molesto, no era tan difícil, por lo tanto, patinar tampoco debería serlo verdad?

Oh gran error. Tan pronto puso el primer pie en el hielo su trasero toco el suelo.

\- Ouch! – Dijo Doliéndose

\- No prestaste atención a lo que dije

\- Si lo hice!

\- Entonces porque te caíste

\- Porque no me dijiste como lo hiciera! – dijo Shaina mientras Minos la ayudaba a parar

Shaina debió haber adivinado en el minuto en que él había sacado sus patines del auto, que no era cierto que hacía años que no patinaba. Los patines que traía Shaina eran de un material rígido para evitar que se rompiera los tobillos, mientras que los de Minos eran de una piel más suave.

\- Recuérdame no creerte cuando me digas que no has hecho tal o cual cosa en muchos años - dijo ella

\- Er, sí - contesto él. Y después tosió.

Finalmente Minos le ayudó dar los primeros pasos.

\- Vigila tu equilibrio - la instruyó él, disfrutando de la forma en que ella agarraba su brazo. - Recuerda, el secreto está en las rodillas.

\- Lo intentare

Minos parecía tener una aptitud natural para ello, perfectamente equilibrado y completamente integrado en el ritmo del patinaje. Shaina entrecerró los ojos con sospecha. Era difícil imaginar a alguien pillándole el truco al patinaje tan rápidamente, y mucho menos a alguien tan grande como él.

\- Se supone que tú eres un Juez del Inframundo que no dice mentiras – lo increpo Shaina

\- No. Soy el que descubre las mentiras, no el que nunca dice mentiras – contesto con una sonrisa divertida

\- Entonces a partir de ahora no te creeré en nada de lo que me digas

\- Pero a ti nunca te he mentido…

\- Y esa de seguro es otra mentira – provoco ella mientras se concentraba en patinar

Minos no pudo decir nada. Había muchas, muchas cosas magníficas en el hecho de ser un Juez del Inframundo, y rico y poderoso además. Pero la gente tenía mucho cuidado en decir lo que ellos pensaban que él quería oír, lo cual, lamentablemente, raramente coincidía con la verdad y eran castigados por ello. Después de todo, ese era su trabajo. Por la razón que fuera, sus palabras lo hicieron sonreír. Una amplia sonrisa que brotaba de lo más profundo de su corazón y su alma.

Él se rió entre dientes.

\- Supongo que eso significa que tendré que aguzar mis poderes de persuasión contigo para que me creas.

Ella se sonrojó, y él supo que pensaba en lo que había pasado en la carretera.

Esto lo complació, ya que él había sido incapaz de pensar en otra cosa durante el resto del camino. Hizo su tortura un poco más soportable, saber que ella sentía lo mismo.

Pero éste no era ni momento ni lugar para la seducción, así que decidió, en cambio, concentrarse en provocar que le gustara tanto la actividad como a él. Así tendrían al menos otra diversión en común.

Durante media hora ella lo intento una y otra vez siempre cayendo sobre su trasero.

\- No voy a poder levantarme mañana – pensó

\- Te vas a seguir cayendo si no me haces caso. – dijo Minos divirtiéndose – Además lo que menos necesitas es un trasero hinchado. No te subirán los pantalones.

Minos la soltó y fue a dar algunas vueltas a toda velocidad riéndose de ella, y frenando cerca de manera que le cayera hielo en la cara.

Shaina tomo esto como una provocación y su cosmo comenzó a encenderse.

\- Si puedo pelear en tacones puedo con esto! – le grito – Y no te atrevas a decir que tengo el trasero grande!

Shaina comenzó a correr sobre el hielo para alcanzar a Minos y patearle el trasero cuando vio una conocida camioneta estacionarse detrás del Audi rentado. Esto provoco automáticamente que perdiera la concentración chocando con el muro de contención del cajón de castigo del equipo de juego local cayendo del otro lado sin hacerse daño alguno.

\- Shaina! - gritó Minos patinando rápidamente hasta su lado. - te encuentras bien?

Shaina parpadeó y jadeó. Balbuceó algo, probablemente una pregunta que no estaba segura de sí había dicho quién, qué, o cómo, y luego se las arregló para levantarse rápidamente.

\- Estás herida?- le preguntó Minos interrumpiéndola eficazmente cuando se acuclilló a su lado.

\- No - se quejó Shaina - aunque creo que los golpes no solo afectaron mi trasero sino también mi cabeza

Minos pareció esforzarse por no sonreír.

\- Bien, no pareces herida, y tu capacidad mental evidentemente funciona así que, te ayudo?

\- Por favor - dijo Shaina, agradecida, aceptando su mano.

Salvo que la capacidad mental de Minos no debía estar en funcionamiento, porque él aún estaba acuclillado a su lado sobre el hielo cuando le ofreció la mano, sin darse cuenta de que no tenía la posición más adecuada para tirar de ella y ponerla en pie, y tras un precario segundo, durante el cual ambos parecieron quedar suspendidos a medio de camino entre el hielo y el piso de corcho donde había caído Shaina, los dientes de los patines de Minos tocaron el hielo, haciendo que la gravedad hiciera lo suyo y cayendo estrepitosamente hacia adelante sobre Shaina con el trasero hacia arriba.

Shaina se rió. No podía evitarlo. Había algo tan maravillosamente incongruente en el altivo Minos, Juez del inframundo sepultado el rincón de la caja de castigo con la cara en el suelo sobre el cuerpo de Shaina. En realidad, estaba bastante atractivo ahí tan vulnerable

\- Te atreves a reírte de mí - fingió rugir él mientras intentaba levantarse

\- Oh, nunca - contestó ella, mordiéndose el labio para evitar una risita. - No soñaría con burlarme de un hombre tan importante.

Minos intento levantarse, pero el espacio era muy reducido y no podía hacerlo, haciendo que Shaina riera a carcajadas mientras intentaba empujarlo para salir de debajo de él. Era pesado y la risa de ambos no ayudaba en nada.

Finalmente después de algunos malabares pudieron levantarse y Minos se acomodó su ropa muy dignamente, sacándole más sonrisas a Shaina.

\- Que paso? Estabas patinando muy bien? - Pregunto Minos

\- Creí ver la camioneta del orfanato estacionándose y me distraje – dijo Shaina

\- Ah! Ya llegaron? – dijo Minos volteando hacia la puerta

\- Qué?

\- Sabía que ya que te empezara a gustar te pondrías triste de nuevo, así que decidí invitarlas por adelantado. – dijo Minos mientras la ayudaba a atravesar la pista tomándola de la cintura – Además, algo me decía que hoy iba yo a necesitar de diez chaperoncitas, bueno once contando a su capataz!

Shaina lo agarro a besos en cuanto llegaron al corcho. Como podría no gustarle alguien tan lindo como ese chico? Shion tendría que castigarla muy fuerte como para que ella quisiera deshacerse de él tan fácilmente.


	30. Chapter 30

CONTIENE LEMON. Antes de que lean este capítulo admiradoras de MiloXShaina favor de saltarse la última parte o vayan por un tecito de tila con valeriana y se lo toman antes. Se aceptan pedradas, mentadas de madre etc.

 **Capítulo 29**

 **Marzo 2, 7pm**

 **Afuera de Entrada secreta a Santuario**

 **De Athena, Grecia.**

\- Gracias por la salida Minos. Tu compañía siempre es tan placentera. – dijo Shaina sin bajarse del auto

\- Creo que tú tienes la culpa. Sacas lo mejor de mi como persona y no sé si eso me gusta – contesto Minos indiferente

\- Siempre puedes quedarte en Alemania y ser el bastardo de siempre que tanto te gusta – dijo Shaina sonriendo – Nadie te dice que vengas hasta acá. Yo también tengo otros amigos sabes?

\- Pero a mí me gusta venir – afirmo tratando de alejar de su mente la palabra "amigos".

\- Entonces de que te estas quejando?

\- No lo sé!

\- Ah vaya! Menos mal. – dijo Shaina rolando los ojos – Si un maldito juez del inframundo no sabe lo que quiere, estamos perdidos

Minos comenzó a tamborilear en el volante. No le gustaba sentirse así, tan vulnerable.

\- Ya pues, tengo que irme. – dijo Shaina abriendo la puerta, pero Minos la detuvo de una mano.

\- Aun no te vayas…

\- Pero…

\- Aún no. Quédate unos minutos más.

Shaina lo miro a los ojos. Esos ojos que cada vez que los miraba le hacían olvidar todo a su alrededor y accedió cerrando la puerta de nuevo.

\- En serio que no te entiendo.

\- Yo tampoco me entiendo. Es la primera vez que me siento así – confeso Minos viendo hacia el frente.

\- Así cómo? - pregunto Shaina cautamente.

\- No sé. Confieso que durante tu estancia en el hotel lo único que quería era utilizarte para poder salir de ahí, pero después… era tan fácil hacerte feliz y tu sonrisa parecía hacerme feliz… Es demasiado extraño todo esto para mí. Comprendes?

\- Creo hacerlo pero no quiero arriesgarme a hacer ninguna suposición por mi cuenta – dijo Shaina cruzando los brazos en su regazo para que no se notara su nerviosismo. No podía equivocarse de nuevo. Con dos veces había aprendido su lección y no abriría ninguna puerta sin que antes le dieran la llave para hacerlo.

\- Y luego llego Fes con su estúpida idea y tú estabas ahí dormida en el sillón tan hermosa y tranquila que quería matar con mis propias manos a quien se atreviera a importunarte y me di cuenta que todo había cambiado… Fingir ser tu prometido ha sido un tormento constante durante los últimos dos meses. No quiero fingir lo que no soy!

\- Pero intentamos quitarlos y no funciono! – se defendió Shaina – No es culpa mía te lo juro!

\- Me refería a que no quiero ser tu novio de mentiritas. Quiero ser tu novio de verdad. Quiero venir y que me recibas con uno de esos besos con tus labios sabor a miel que me vuelven loco; Poder decirle al mundo entero que eres mi novia y poder ser celoso abiertamente sin que nadie me diga que no tengo derecho. Quiero mostrarte todos y cada una de las cosas de las que te has perdido por tu gran sentido del deber. Quiero que me dejes intentar demostrarte que puedo competir por ganarme tu cariño, llenarte de cosas hermosas, consentirte, defenderte… Y quien sabe… Tal vez algún día dar un siguiente paso aunque al señor Hades le dé un infarto y a la señorita pandora parálisis facial del coraje. – dijo sonriendo ante la idea de ver a Pandora con la cara chueca.

Shaina estaba conmovida y a punto de llorar. Eso era todo lo que ella quería. Como era posible que Minos le dijera cosas tan bonitas.

\- Y no crees que tú necesitas a alguien mejor que yo? Soy un desastre, no tengo estudios, un hombre tuvo que ensenarme como vestir como mujer, no se hablar bien, soy agresiva, digo malas palabras y aceptémoslo, hay millones de chicas más bonitas que yo. – dijo con un dejo de tristeza recordando sus últimos dos fracasos.

Minos tomo su carita entre sus manos y la miro directo a los ojos.

\- Para mí no existe nadie en este mundo mejor que tú. Es más, no existe otra mujer que siquiera pueda besar el suelo que tu pisas. Dime que sí y te prometo que haré todo lo posible por hacerte feliz.

\- Incluso comprarme un helado de triple chocolate con hot fudge encima? – dijo Shaina tratando de romper el ambiente que ya comenzaba a tornarse demasiado para ella.

Minos sonrió.

\- Te compro la fábrica de chocolate Wonka si quieres. – dijo sin soltarla – Entonces… me darás la oportunidad.

\- Si – dijo Shaina sencillamente mientras Minos le daba un tierno beso que alejo cualquier duda que ella tuviera al respecto.

 **Marzo 3, 8pm**

 **Casa de la Familia Rashid, Dubái.**

Omil estaba sonriente y miraba hacia la puerta de la cámara de las mujeres de la casa de los Rashid, desde donde Samira tenía que salir de un momento a otro.

Tenía que admitir que de no haber sido por su padre, nada de esto hubiera sido posible en tiempo record. El no había estado presente en las negociaciones, pero el contrato había sido redactado conforme a los deseos de ambos como marcaba la costumbre: Omil seria libre de tener otras 3 esposas siempre y cuando fuera justo con todas ellas; En caso de divorcio ella era libre de no regresar con su familia; Los hijos de la pareja serian criados por su madre; Omil le daba completa libertad de terminar sus estudios y trabajar y a cambio ella le sería siempre fiel, sería una esposa complaciente y nunca descuidaría sus obligaciones. Omil se comprometía a pagar la dote al Wali de Samira que en este caso era su tío, a nunca maltratarla, a cuidar a sus hijos y a ella para que nunca les faltara nada y aceptaba que la religión predominante que practicaran sus hijos fuera la que la madre decidiera.

El tío de Samira se mostraba demasiado complaciente ante Omil y toda la familia parecía tratarlo como si les hubieran quitado un peso de encima. Como había logrado su padre que ellos estuvieran tan bien dispuestos a aceptar cualquier condición en menos de 24 horas eso solo lo sabían ellos, aunque una vez que se fijó bien, se dio cuenta que su padre parecía decir "salta" y los demás solo decían "que tan alto señor?" como si le tuvieran miedo. Y cualquiera que conociera a Ares un poquito y lo vieran de frente sabrían por qué. Tenía en la mirada ese instinto asesino a flor de piel. Si bien sacrificar la soltería de su único hijo mortal en ese siglo era algo que iba en contra de sus principios (en general el matrimonio iba en contra de lo que él llamaba "sus principios"), con tal de vengarse de aquella chica que se le fue viva y a quien no dejaría escapar la próxima vez que la viera sacrificaría a su propia madre de no ser porque le era útil para aplacar la ira de su padre, padre a quien le había escondido la existencia de Milo para evitar que lo convirtiera en un semidiós como era la costumbre y que posiblemente si alguna vez se enteraba se iba a enfadar mucho con él.

\- Listo para la estocada final? Necesito que salga de mi camino definitivamente. Haz que se enamore de su esposa. – Le susurro a Eros, quien estaba a su lado disfrazado de su ayudante.

\- Todo está listo y preparado. Los piquetitos de pasión que le di mientras estaba en el desierto deberán estar funcionando cuando llegue a la suite que tengo lista llena de feromonas. Las sabanas de seda y la música suave harán el resto. No puede fallar – respondió Eros a Ares.

\- Bien… después de terminar con esta carnicería tengo que viajar a Palestina y no veré los resultados, pero más te vale que así sea. Después de que te asegures de que el matrimonio ya es legal, continua la búsqueda de tu madre. Tu hermano ya no te va a necesitar.

Eros hizo una cara de disgusto. Odiaba que lo manipulara como uno de sus criados, pero sin su madre que lo defendiera, solo podía y debía obedecer.

Pero Omil no le estaba poniendo mucha atención ni a él, ni a la ceremonia en general. Veía a la puerta porque sabía que de ahí saldría la mujer con la que compartiría toda su vida, y que aunque ella le había permitido tener otras tres esposas, para él, no siendo musulmán, no era una opción. Y planeaba cumplir lo dicho. Cuidarla, respetarla y amarla el resto de su vida.

Media hora después de que le hubiera mandado el mensaje a su padre diciendo que si había aceptado, sus tías y varias primas habían llegado en bola a llevársela del departamento de Omil, dejándolo bastante preocupado hasta que su padre le había dicho que la costumbre era acicalar a la novia para que estuviera bonita el día de su boda y que la vería hasta que estuvieran casados. Por tanto, más tranquilo, y porque no pudieron encontrar a un Sheik que los casara el mismo día, tuvieron que esperar al día siguiente. Su padre y el Wali de Samira los habían casado por representación, los papeles habían sido entregados y aunque los Rashid habían insistido en que querían hacerles una recepción apropiada, lo que Omil quería era llevársela de ese cubil de hienas. Sus pertenencias, incluyendo sus libretas, pasaporte, etc., ya estaban dentro del auto y ya solo faltaba la novia.

Omil abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver a Samira con un vestido de color fiusha bordado con hilos dorados y plateados, el cabello cubierto con un velo blanco, maquillada con henna en manos y pies y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Dioses estaba hermosa! Solo quería tomarla en brazos, besarla y…. Pero tenía que recordar que la prioridad en ese momento era sacarla de ahí. Sus tíos no la habían tratado bien hasta que se enteraron con quien estaba casándose y eso no era aceptable para Omil.

Le dio un casto beso en la frente y sin decir adiós a nadie, se la llevó al auto, lo arranco y se fueron hacia el hotel Burj Al Arab, donde el tío de Samira, para no verse como un miserable, les había regalado una semana de luna de miel, a lo cual Omil no se negó, pues deseaba que Samira se sintiera como reina y que mejor lugar para comenzar, además de que ya no se podía dar el lujo de seguir gastando ya que aún debía pagarle a su padre lo que había gastado en los preparativos y la dote.

Llegaron y el botones, que ya tenía lista la llave en la mano, los condujo a la suite donde se quedarían. Omil vio curiosidad la alegría infantil que le daba a Samira el hecho de estar en ese hotel de lujo con esas vistas mientras se quitaba su velo.

\- Mira! Se alcanzan a ver los colores del mar! – decía Samira mientras intentaba jalarlo hacia el ventanal.

Pero junto al ventanal, en el rostro de Omil apareció una sonrisa y sus ojos bajaron a la boca de Samira atraído por sus labios carnosos pintados sutilmente.

\- No sabes cuánto te deseo... - susurró a escasos milímetros de la boca de ella.

\- Lo sé - esa vez en sus ojos había algo más.

\- Y tú me deseas a mí verdad?

\- Es... verdad. Pero tengo miedo Omil. Tengo miedo de estar sonando y que despierte sola en medio de la calle.

La rodeó con sus brazos y la besó con fuerza. Esa vez no fue un beso delicado como le había dado hasta ahora, sino uno deliciosamente anticipado que hablaba de deseo mutuo y mutuo placer, un viaje de descubrimiento de deseos compartido. Sus labios se movieron sobre los de ella en una danza sin coreografía pero que Samira, de algún modo, conocía. Encajaban perfectamente. El cálido aliento y el dulce sabor de Samira llenaron sus sentidos, pero no era suficiente, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera desearla.

Rugió en lo profundo de la garganta haciendo un gran esfuerzo por interrumpir el beso. Samira notó la vibración del rugido a través del pecho.

\- Vamos - dijo él - esta noche no tienes que tener miedo de nada. Esta es la noche de Samira.

La condujo sin soltarla hacia la recamara y ella se quedó en silencio. Salvo por los pequeños maullidos de placer que se escapaban de su boca cuando volvió a besarla con más pasión aún.

Tenía razón, pensó Samira en un momento de claridad en medio del torbellino de sensaciones. ¿Por qué echar a perder ese momento perfecto, esa noche perfecta? Quizá, sólo quizá, él algún día llegaría a amarla, después de todo, los matrimonios concertados en su familia así eran.

La dejó sobre la cama llena de almohadones de satén y brocados al estilo beduino, una rica combinación de texturas y colores. Bajó una lámpara que había en la mesilla y las sombras invadieron el espacio, profundizaron los colores. Parecía enorme de pie a su lado, alto e imposiblemente guapo, y se quedó sin aliento al ver en sus ojos el deseo más desenfrenado. Deseo que multiplicó el de ella por diez.

Era surrealista que, después de todo lo que había pasado en el desierto y lo que ella había tenido que sufrir después de regresar, por fin hubiera llegado ese día que ambos parecían haber ansiado desde el principio.

\- El amor viene con la convivencia, pero creo que el tiempo que pasamos solos en el desierto ha ayudado a que mis sentimientos por el crezcan - reconoció ella para sí misma en ese momento de absoluta claridad. Estaba con Omil y estaba bien.

Él sonrió como si disfrutara del modo en que su cuerpo reaccionaba. Se sacó la ropa y la tiró sin ceremonias.

A ella se le secó la boca. Era magnífico. Tragó con dificultad. Se estremeció, súbitamente insegura, asaltada de nuevo por el temor ante la perspectiva de ser poseída por él, de tener eso dentro de su cuerpo. La idea la emocionaba a un nivel tan primario que no podía comprender.

Entonces los dedos de Omil empezaron a subir por sus muslos, el pulgar peligrosamente cerca de tocarla allí, y la sensación que generaba, el ansia que despertaba su caricia, le hizo pensar que quizá sí sería capaz de apañárselas, después de todo.

Los huesos de sus caderas nunca se habían sentido tan especiales, nunca había sentido tanto la curva de su cintura como cuando la mano de Omil pasó por ella. Y en ese momento estaba sin aliento, sin aliento por su lento ascenso. Entonces un pulgar le acarició un pecho y ella gritó por el inesperado y desconocido placer; la espalda se arqueó sobre la cama. Se dejó caer sobre ella y sonrió.

El tacto de los labios, el roce de la nariz, la aspereza de la piel con barba contra sus mejillas..., ¿cómo cosas tan sencillas podían ser tan buenas? Incluso el calor que salía del hombre que tenía sobre ella le calentaba el alma y daba placer a sus sentidos, despertaba su deseo.

Gimió y suspiró mientras una sensación se mezclaba con otra, con los dedos clavados en la colcha mientras la besaba en la garganta. Y entonces la boca de Omil se aventuró más abajo, sus labios se cerraron sobre un pecho, la lengua acarició el anhelante pezón. Dos finas capas de ropa no eran una barrera. Las olas de placer la recorrieron hasta llegar a su centro.

Pensó que ni siquiera Amaal con todo el amor que ella había creído tener por él, le había hecho sentir lo que su ahora esposo, quien le estaba dando muestra de su gran experiencia. Omil apartaba sus capas de vergüenza y con su cálida boca le devoraba los pechos, el vientre y después volvía a los pezones, duros como piedras. Jadeando, sin aliento, ella dejó que sus manos encontraran por fin una función. Lo buscó, lo encontró y notó el estremecimiento que él experimentó cuando sus dedos recorrieron su pecho y bajaron por sus costados.

El aire también le faltó a él cuando encontró sus tetillas, duras como guijarros de playa. Las acarició con los pulgares y sintió que su poder crecía al saber que era capaz de provocar en él esa reacción. Oh, era tan agradable..., ¡el pecho de Omil estremeciéndose bajo sus manos!

Bajo los besos de Omil, dejó que sus manos recorrieran el arco de su espalda, llegó al borde de los boxers y deslizó debajo las uñas, sus dedos trazaron la línea de las firmes caderas hasta que llegó un momento que las manos sólo podían bajar...

Una mano le agarró una muñeca.

\- No tan deprisa - dijo, y ella lo miró parpadeando, preguntándose si había hecho algo mal si había puesto de manifiesto su poca experiencia - Si vas a tocarme ahí, tengo que quitarte el vestido.

Se puso de rodillas delante de ella, le puso las manos en los tobillos y empezó a ascender lentamente, dedicando un tratamiento especial a cada pierna, apartando el vestido de su piel.

Apartó la tela de seda, la descubrió centímetro a centímetro sin dejar de mirarla. Cuando sus pulgares llegaron al interior de los muslos, y los músculos se tensaron, simplemente sonrió de satisfacción... y ella comprendió, porque cuando le había tocado las tetillas había sido consciente del poder de sus caricias.

Quería que ella se sintiera bien. Le encantaba. No había necesidad de aprensión o temor, estaba en buenas manos. Alzó las caderas antes de que se lo pidiera, permitiendo así que la seda pasara por debajo mientras las manos de Omil subían hasta su cintura y los pulgares describían círculos alrededor de su ombligo. Círculos que la volvieron de gelatina.

Se inclinó y la besó en el ombligo antes de seguir hacia arriba.

\- Tenemos que deshacernos de esto - dijo con una voz como si hubiese tragado arena.

Se inclinó sobre ella, la levantó, la besó y le sacó el vestido por la cabeza. Oyó un sonido como de agua cuando lanzó el vestido a la alfombra. Omil la miró intensamente.

\- Desde que te conocí he creído que eras hermosa – dijo - pero esta noche me pareces perfecta.

Ella sintió que se le henchía el corazón en el pecho. Estaba al borde de las lágrimas... pero lágrimas de euforia y no de tristeza. ¡Había dicho que era perfecta! Agradeció a la fortuna por haberle llevado a Omil en medio del desierto y permitir que viviera para ella.

Él bajó sobre ella de modo que sus cuerpos se tocaron en toda su longitud, se encontraron sus bocas, sus lenguas, sus pieles, salvo en las zonas donde estaba la ropa interior que aún llevaban, ropa interior que Omil ya intentaba quitarle. Besó el recorrido de los tirantes del sujetador y en el proceso se los bajó por los hombros. Y entonces, con una mano hábil, abrió el cierre de la espalda. Con un movimiento de las muñecas, la prenda había desaparecido. Entonces la lengua caliente le rodeó un pezón, provocando una oleada de placer que le llegó al centro, y ya no le importó lo que él sintiera.

Ella lo quería para ella, Lo deseaba y lo tenía allí en ese momento. Eso era suficiente.

La cálida boca de Omil estaba en sus pechos, los dientes y la lengua se aliaban en un asalto despiadado primero contra un pezón y después contra el otro, mientras ella arqueaba la espalda de placer, así que apenas era consciente de que su ropa interior y la de él habían ido desapareciendo.

Hasta que, mientras la lengua describía círculos alrededor de un pezón, notó una mano en su monte de Venus, notó cómo unos dedos separaban sus labios, calor contra calor que hizo que enterrara la cabeza en los almohadones asombrada, próxima a la agonía y al éxtasis cuando esos dedos empezaron a dibujar círculos sobre su sensible capullo y un dedo se deslizó dentro de ella.

\- ¡Omil! - gritó sin entender por completo por qué estaba tan desesperada, sabiendo sólo que esa caricia era al mismo tiempo una delicia y una tortura.

\- Lo sé – susurró - Yo también lo siento - se acostó sobre ella y lo notó, desnudo y deseoso, duro y pesado sobre su vientre - Yo tampoco puedo esperar.

Y esa vez la punzada de temor por lo que seguiría fue ahogada por los besos ardientes de Omil, y el reconocimiento de su propio deseo y la sensación de humedad que notaba entre las piernas. Lo deseaba. Ese pensamiento lo dominaba todo. Lo deseaba más que nada en el mundo, quería sentirlo dentro de ella. Profundamente dentro de ella, donde su cuerpo ansiaba tanto recibirlo. Y lo quería ya.

\- ¡Mírame! - oyó que le decía - Abre los ojos - cuando ella le hizo caso añadió - Mantenlos abiertos, quiero verte los ojos cuando llegues.

Ya estaba entre sus piernas, su sexo empujaba contra la entrada. A ella se le aceleró la respiración, músculos internos que no sabía que existían también se pusieron en marcha tratando de atraerlo con su propia danza de seducción. Ardía de necesidad, de fuego, y su cuerpo le resultaba pesado. Pesado e imponente. Pero podía notar el control, la tensión, la tensión creciente del cuerpo de Omil, esperando la liberación. Y lo miró, porque si él iba a ver su llegada, ella quería ver lo mismo. Los ojos de ambos se conectaron, se fundieron, el circuito estaba cerrado.

Y entonces él se movió.

Sus caderas se mecieron sobre las de ella, una y otra vez. Sintió la fuerza y las embestidas, la energía masculina contra el centro de su feminidad, y temió por un momento la imposibilidad de lo que iba a suceder.

\- Por favor - rogó ella con voz ronca por el deseo - No pares, te deseo.

Y él sintió que su sexo se hinchaba bajo la presión de sus tensas y suaves paredes.

Y ella estaba preciosa. Su negro y largo cabello sobre los almohadones, los pechos firmes y los pezones erectos, la sensual curva de su cintura a las caderas desaparecía debajo de él.

Era suya, y se alegraba por la decisión que había tomado. Se movió dentro de ella, probando sus profundidades y ella gritó, esa vez de placer, la cabeza contra la almohada, antes de que lentamente él se retirara. Tenía los dedos clavados en la colcha mientras sus músculos, se agarraban desesperadamente a él, como si tuviera miedo de que no volviera. No lo conocía bien, porque era imposible que no volviera.

Poseído hasta la médula, su cuerpo gritando por llegar al clímax, se pasó las piernas de ella por la espalda.

\- Mírame – dijo -Siénteme.

Y entonces se lanzó dentro de ella otra vez, sintió la tensión a su alrededor y pensó que había sido un idiota creyendo que podría ir despacio. No era posible. Cada embestida era más desesperada, cada retirada más breve, y ella lo acompañaba en la danza, le daba la bienvenida, se agarraba a él, lo volvía loco con las demandas de los latidos de su cuerpo.

Hasta que los latidos se convirtieron en una auténtica explosión y su cuerpo cayó sobre el colchón. Su mirada salvaje y desenfrenada hizo que él se sintiera tan satisfecho que sólo pudo seguirla en su violento incendio.

\- Oops, perdón, olvide al bebe. No le he hecho daño? – Dijo preocupado

Samira estaba hecha un ovillo entre sus brazos, sus cuerpos encajados tras haber bajado juntos de la cima y le sonrió ante esta pregunta tan considerada.

\- Los bebes no son de cristal - admitió dubitativa - Ha sido maravilloso. Gracias.

\- Si, fue fantástico - reconoció él. Entonces porque a pesar de eso, sentía un vacío imposible de identificar?


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo 30**

 **Marzo 3 3Pm**

 **Alberca Principal**

 **Hotel Columbus Isle, Bahamas**

Kanon estaba con pantalones cortos terminando de descongelar el ultimo metro cubico de agua congelada. Se estaba dando un break pues el calor estaba en su apogeo y aun así, sabía que el sol no haría nada contra el hielo provocado por Camus. Bueno… pero mientras podía llamar para molestarlo.

Dejo las herramientas y se sentó en una de las sombrillas. Le marco a Camus.

C.- Heeeeeeeey!

K.- Óyeme tu hijo de tu congeladisima madre….

C.- Shhhhhhhhhht es mi amigo. Shhhhhhhhhhht.

K.- (escándalo de personas hablando) Donde carajos estas?

C.- En el paraíso

K.- Y en qué parte del universo es eso? Estas borracho?

C.- Noooooooooooo cómo crees?

K.- Seguro? Porque quiero partirte en cubitos de hielo y quiero que estés sobrio para poder hacerlo!

C.- Tu y cuantos más? Jajaja Yo te la puedo partir desde aquí y tu no. Nana nana

K.- Búrlate! A mí me pusieron a deshelar a punta de soplete las tarugadas que haces y ni siquiera sé por qué lo hiciste

C.- Pooooor que eres un idiota. Te dije que no le mandaras las fotos a Milo.

K.- Milo que tiene que ver? A el que carajo le importa lo que haga el espectro o no? Acaso se volvió puñal y no me ha dicho?

C.- Jajaja… en lugar de soplete te hubiera puesto de culo. Con lo caliente que eres lo hubieras derretido más rápido Jajaja

K.- Te estas burlando de mí?

C.- Claro que siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! (voces de mujeres al fondo)

K.- Camus… donde estás?

C.- Estoy ennnnn….. Shhhht donde estoy (susurro a las chicas a su lado)… En serio? Wow!

K.- Camus! Contéstame pedazo de baguette!

C.- Hey! Con mis adoradas baguettes no te metas! Son tan ricas….

K.- Donde… carajos… estas…

C.- En algún lado de Kiruna… espera te mando unas selfies que nos hemos estado tomando (archivo adjunto) (archivo adjunto) (archivo adjunto) (archivo adjunto) (archivo adjunto) (archivo adjunto) (archivo adjunto) (archivo adjunto)(archivo adjunto)(archivo adjunto)

K.- (Se puso a revisar las fotos primero)

C.- Te dije que te iba a ganar! A poco no están preciosas?

K.- No me simpatizas (haciendo voz de Kiko)

C.- bla bla bla… admítelo! Las mías están más bonitas! Lero lero

K.- En que momento te saliste de Asgard?

C.- Mmmm… creeeeeeeeeeeo que hace poquito

K.- Crees? Que paso? Terminaste con el misterio?

C.- Ssssssssssssssssssip

K.- y?

C.- Que?

K.- Hoy estas de un odioso! Y borracho! A ti nunca te hacen nada las bebidas alcohólicas…

C.- Una vez al año no hace daño. Además… estoy disfrutando mis vacaciones. Auuuuuuunque… todo es tan bonito aquí que tal vez no me quiera regresarrrrr.

K.- En serio? Así se siente cuando estas lidiando con alguno de nosotros cuando estamos borrachos?

C.- siiiiiiiiiiiiii platica de borracho! Tu eres el experto!

K.- Háblame cuando estés sobrio quieres?

C.- Bueno… pero no esperes mi llamada muy pronto. Las chicas van a seguir la fiesta y yo también…

K.- Me preocupas…

C.- Si papa. Prometo llamarte una vez que no tenga otra cosa mejor que hacer que escuchar tus sermones. Adieu!

Kanon guardo el celular en su maleta fastidiado. Ahora resultaba que Camus tenia a lo que parecía ser todo el equipo sueco de bikini de Hawaiian Tropic con el Y mientras el enterrado en esa Isla de porquería solo. En qué momento se habían invertido los papeles?

Decidió que ya tenía suficiente de estar jugando al niño bueno. Boto el soplete portátil en el pasto, recogió su mochila y decidió ir a nadar a la playa. Estuvo solo nadando y buceando por un rato hasta que le dio sed.

Porque tenía que ser el único que se estaba portando relativamente bien? Milo desaparecido en acción seguramente divirtiéndose a costillas de la preocupación de todos y Camus borracho como una cuba con las mujeres más guapas del mundo? Ese no era él.

Salió del agua, tomo de nuevo su mochila con sus cosas, una toalla del stand de toallas de playa y se dirigió a la pequeña choza que fungía como el Snack bar donde después de la cierta hora la gente podía pedir hamburguesas y hot dos, así como alguna bebida.

A esa hora solo habia una pareja más interesada en besuquearse que en tomar algo. Al parecer estaban de luna de miel y no traían brazalete dorado. Pidió un hot dog y una cerveza.

La chica que atendía el bar le azoto la cerveza en la barra y le aventó el hot dog de manera bastante descortés.

\- Hey! Tranquila! – dijo Kanon sin ponerle atención a la persona que lo sirvió. Se tomó la cerveza y se comió el hot dog viendo siempre hacia el mar.

\- Otra? – pregunto una voz que le pareció extrañamente familiar

Volteo para ver de quien se trataba, pero solo era una chiquilla de piel blanca pero obviamente bronceada por tanto tiempo de exposición al sol, de cabello dorado recogido en dos trenzas, uno a cada lado, grandes ojos grises y pestanas negras con el uniforme del hotel.

\- No gracias… - respondió volteando a ver el mar. Estaba demasiado tranquilo para su gusto.

La chica parecía molesta por algo. Hacia todo el ruido que podía con las botellas y vasos para fastidiarlo hasta que ya no pudo más. Tomo la pistola de la soda y lo baño en agua mineral.

\- Pero qué demonios te pasa escuincla! – Dijo saliéndose de su camino.

\- Como te atreviste a delatar a mi hermano! – dijo lanzándole cuantos trapos pudo

\- De que estas hablando? quien carajo es tu hermano? – Dijo mientras se secaba con la toalla. – Estas loca o que te pasa? – grito mientras miraba la expresión asesina

Los ojos de la chica no se dejaron intimidar por él. Parecía furiosa lo que a él se le hizo bastante gracioso. A qué hora habia delatado a quien si no sabía ni con quien estaba hablando.

\- Delataste a Vladimir! Es por tu culpa que está preso!

\- Ay muñequita, tienes suerte de que este tan cansado que no tengo ganas de pelear, que si no te agarraba a nalgadas! – Dijo – Repito. No sé de qué estás hablando.

La chica Iba a seguir reclamándole cuando Julián los alcanzo y la chica se apresuró a levantar todo lo que habia tirado.

\- Hey Kanon! Porque hay un pedazo de hielo aun en la alberca? – pregunto en tono divertido.

En realidad después de saber que habia sido Camus quien le habia congelado la alberca por culpa de una idiotez que habia hecho Kanon (aunque no le quiso decir que cosa), lo habia castigado haciendo que con un soplete de soldador portátil derritiera el hielo poco a poco con el pretexto de que si lo intentaba de otro modo, el mosaico veneciano con el que estaba adornada la alberca se dañaría y tendría que enviarle la factura a Saori, lo cual hubiera puesto a Kanon en un gran predicamento, pero ya que se le habia pasado la impresión se dio cuenta que debido a esa estupidez, sus huéspedes habían tenido que usar la alberca más pequeña con el bar dentro, lo que le generaba dinero extra y entonces el coraje se le habia pasado, mas no le levanto el castigo, queriendo que su amigo pusiera más atención en las consecuencias de sus actos.

\- Hace demasiado calor hoy y creí que a tus huéspedes les gustaría refrescarse en agua fría– dijo Kanon haciéndole una señal de advertencia a la chica para que dejara de molestarlo.

\- Bien pensado. Es cierto. La alberca se calienta mucho por estos lugares por su exposición al extremo calor. – dijo Julián pidiendo otras dos cervezas que le sirvieron rápidamente y de buena manera

Le extendió una a Kanon y otra para él.

\- A que ni sabes de que me vinieron con el chisme – pregunto Julián a Kanon

\- Qué y quien fue el chismoso para ver que tan bien está fundamentado el chisme – respondió Kanon en tono indiferente.

A Julián le llegaban chismes de todo el mundo casi al instante y antes de que salieran en las noticias, aparentemente porque los dioses no tenían otra cosa en la cual entretenerse.

\- Pues resulta, que un pajarito guerejo y chismoso que anda buscando a su mama llamado Eros, me dijo que uno de sus hermanos se acaba de casar hace unas horas aparentemente porque su papa le ordeno lanzarle una de sus pequeñas flechitas Jajaja Y pensándolo bien no me dio nombres pero debe ser el único hijo mortal de Ares, el que está tratando de esconder de Zeus. Ningún dios es tan estúpido como para casarse a estas alturas.

\- Momento, momento… Ares tiene un hijo mortal?

\- Ah no te sabias ese chisme? Si lo tiene… creo que metió la pata con una humana hace 24 años y el joven debe andar por ahí… Conociste a mi hermano? Andaba por aquí cuando tu llegaste…

\- Creo que afortunadamente no. – dijo Kanon tomándose su cerveza – Porque tendría que esconderlo de Zeus?

\- Porque Zeus ya no quiere más semidioses regados. Pocas personas saben de su existencia. Como no hacerlo si son dos gotas de agua, pero solo que no hayas visto a Ares no puedes compararlo. Hades y yo lo hemos visto pero hemos decidido que es más rico molestar a Zeus que a Ares porque la condición de que lo dejara andar con Afrodita es que tenía que serle fiel pero como no aparece pues no tiene chiste…

\- Jajaja ese fiel? Pero si ese debería ser el vicepresidente de nuestro club PASE de no ser porque a nadie le cae bien (Digo porque el presidente debería ser tu hermano)

\- Cual club? De que hablas?

\- El de los Putanos Anónimos y Solteros Empedernidos – dijo Kanon pidiendo otra cerveza

\- Ahhh sí. En efecto. – dijo Julián - En caso que Zeus descubra que el niño bonito no obedeció a papi le va a quitar su juguete y después de la putiza que le metió a Hefestos, Hera no lo va a apoyar para salir del embrollo.

\- Eso sí lo escuche. Que fue lo que paso para que se agarraran así de feo?

\- Que Ares supo que le ayudo a Shaina a escapar de sus garras y que juraba y perjuraba que tenía a Afrodita escondida en algún aparatejo en su taller. Revolvió todo y no encontró nada, lo que lo hizo enfurecer y se desquito con él. Ya deberá regresar uno de estos días. Más le vale porque se me están acabando los brazaletes – dijo Julián pidiendo un hot dog – Muero de hambre.

\- Ya… Ah sí… y Pandora ya comenzó a joder a Minos por el asunto de Shaina… Qué pena… A pesar de todo hacen bonita pareja. Ojala me la mandaran un ratito. Le pondría el brazalete de la envidia y no saldría de aquí en mucho tiempo Jajaja.

\- A Shaina? No creo…

\- No tonto… a Pandora! Pero mejor no. Todos mis demás huéspedes saldrían corriendo.

\- Jajaja sí. Oye, vamos a tu oficina y te paso las fotos de las chicas que me mando Camus?

\- Están buenas?

\- Más allá de buenas

\- Entonces que esperamos – dijo pidiendo la cuenta

La chica le extendió el recibo y se lo paso a Kanon para que pagara. No era nada nuevo.

Kanon saco su billetera y le puso los billete en la barra.

\- Guárdate el cambio preciosa – dijo Kanon coquetamente mientras se levantaba y escuchaba que su amigo decía.

\- Gracias Tania. Buenas Tardes.

Kanon volteo sorprendido a ver a su amigo y a la chica detrás de el con ojos aun furiosos con él.

\- Dijiste… Tania? – pregunto ya cuando llevaban varios metros de ventaja

\- Tania la del bar? Que con ella?

\- Se llama Tania?

\- Tania Smirnov sí. Buena chica. Ha trabajado aquí desde que llego a la isla que será… hace unos dos años? Nunca ha fallado ni un solo día.

Kanon subió con su amigo a su suite con los puños cerrados. A Julián no le gustaban los escándalos en público.

Una vez dentro estallo.

\- Como carajos tienes a esa tipa trabajando en este lugar? No te da miedo que también les robe a tus huéspedes? Como diantres salió de la cárcel?

\- Espera, espera, espera…. De que me estás hablando – pregunto Julián mientras se sentaba en su sofá.

\- Tania, la golfita que "intento" sacarme información cuando el asunto del contrabando…

\- La noche del arresto solo se detuvieron a cuatro personas en flagrancia. Ella no estaba dentro de esos cuatro.

\- Ah no? – pregunto asombrado – y no se les ocurrió buscar al que les proporciono la información.

\- Dado que no fue un "operativo oficial" sino que repito, se les capturo en flagrancia y ellos no han delatado su fuente de información, no. Ni siquiera se le interrogo…

\- O sea que uno de ellos era el hermano que ella dijo que yo delate… - dijo entre dientes Kanon para sí mismo.

\- No tengo idea. Que acaso no has seguido el caso tú mismo?

\- La verdad es que no. La policía solo me dijo que tenía que atestiguar en el juicio pero que este iba a ser hasta septiembre. Creo que el sistema judicial de aquí es muy lento.

\- Te doy la razón en eso. Pero te repito. No hay pruebas de que ella esté implicada. Además no conozco al hermano, pero si sé que ambos viven con una tía ya bastante grande y retirada en Cockburn Town. Todo mi personal "local" es investigado y ella salió limpia.

\- Limpia? El piso de mi casa está más limpia que ella y te lo voy a demostrar!

\- Déjala por la paz. No la molestes mientras esté trabajando. Te lo advierto.

\- Porque la defiendes?

\- La conozco y te conozco. – dijo tranquilamente – Ahora trae acá tu teléfono que estamos aquí por tus fotos, no por tus venganzas personales.

Kanon saco el celular de la mochila y se lo extendió para que viera las fotos mientras planeaba la manera de joder a Tania sin que Julián se diera cuenta.

 **Marzo 10, 8 am**

 **Cámara del Patriarca**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia**

Shaina esperaba impaciente para poder entregarle su informe a Shion.

Hacia una semana, desde que le descubriera el celular, que no lo habia visto. Los rumores habían dicho que tuvo que salir a Star Hill de emergencia y esperaba que no fuera por nada que ella hubiera hecho. Al mismo tiempo estaba aliviada de no tener que lidiar con el hecho de tener "novio" por primera vez en su vida y ser reganada por su jefe por lo mismo el mismo día.

La noche anterior le habían dicho que el patriarca habia regresado y la quería ver al día siguiente.

No podía ocultar que estaba nerviosa. Si Shion le decía que no podía estar con Minos no sabía si tendría el valor o las ganas de hacerlo.

La puerta se abrió, y Shion envestido ya con su uniforme y con su máscara hizo pasar a Shaina a su oficina.

\- Tanto tiempo pequeña, como te has portado?

\- Mmm… tan bien como siempre señor. Aquí está mi reporte.

\- Gracias. Pero sabes a lo que me refería – dijo Shion recogiendo el reporte de sus manos

\- Nada ha cambiado. – respondió Shaina humildemente – De hecho estoy esperando su aprobación.

\- No sé porque no te creo eso ultimo y sé que al final harías lo que te venga en gana , pero agradezco la confianza de que me hayas contado la verdad y no me la escondieras como hacen otros. Lo malo es que aparentemente Athena me dejo un recado aquí antes de irse a Japón, diciéndome que hablara contigo porque recibió una llamada bastante perturbadora de Pandora.

\- (Arghhhh maldita bruja metiche)

\- Ella no está de acuerdo con esta relación entre ustedes y las razones que nos da son muy válidas.

\- Pero…

\- Sin embargo y por razones que no te explicare, tuve que hacer un viaje inesperado a Star Hill como seguramente te enteraste.

\- Si, lo hice.

\- He consultado las estrellas, y voy a hacer lo que pienso que es mejor por el momento de acuerdo a lo que vi ahí…

\- Y eso es…

\- Voy a dejar que continúes teniendo esa relación mientras no interfiera con ningún asunto ni de tu trabajo, ni de tu comportamiento con tus compañeros, ni con el santuario ni con el inframundo. Estamos en la cuerda floja con ese dios y no quiero comenzar una guerra solo por ustedes dos…

Shaina sonrió complacida por debajo de su máscara y quería gritar de emoción.

\- Pero… hay una condición para esto. Deberás aceptar el puesto que te ofrecí. Necesito tenerte cerca donde pueda vigilarte.

\- Es en serio? No confía en mí?

\- En ti si confío pero no en las fuerzas obscuras que te están persiguiendo. No te daré más detalles. O aceptas el puesto que te di a partir de mañana o hare todo lo posible para que no puedas continuar con Minos.

\- No tendré que ponerme una bata como usted verdad?

\- Crees que es ridícula? – dijo Shion bromeando – No. Puedes seguir usando tu uniforme, pero si viene con una capa con unos sellos.

\- En ese caso… donde firmo? – dijo Shaina con buen humor

\- Que exagerada eres! Hare el nombramiento oficial de tu puesto durante la semana. Ven mañana a la misma hora para ver algunos detalles e instrucciones al respecto. Puedes retirarte.

Shaina asintió con la cabeza dio dos pasos hacia la puerta y regreso corriendo a abrazar a Shion quien agradeció tener su máscara puesta y su túnica.

\- Shaina! Que te dije respecto a alborotar Dorados!

\- Lo siento señor. Fue la emoción

\- Sí, pero recuerda que debajo de todo esto soy hombre. Debes aprender a comportarte o ya tengo con quien acusarte – dijo bromeando

\- No! Ya me comporto. Solo fue un lapsus. – dijo sonriendo

Se fue casi corriendo mientras Shion suspiraba.

\- En serio… Que alguien me recuerde porque aceptamos mujeres en el santuario? – Dijo para sí mismo.

Shaina salió de la cámara del patriarca, tomo un paquete que habia dejado afuera y bajo feliz corriendo hacia la casa de Piscis. Era cumpleaños de su amigo y aunque era temprano igual se lo podía pasar a dejar antes que los demás subieran a felicitarlo.

 **Marzo 10, 4pm**

 **Lobby del Hotel Burj Al Arab**

 **Dubái**

El auto de Omil ya estaba afuera esperándolos para llevarlos de regreso a su departamento cuando un hombrecillo de mediana edad lo detuvo.

\- Sr. Al Alkrab?

\- Si?

\- Soy Mohammed, el Gerente del Hotel – dijo – Estoy muy honrado de que haya escogido nuestro hotel para su luna de miel.

\- Muchas gracias – dijo Omil – Es un excelente hotel y su personal ofrece un excelente servicio

\- Gracias Señor. Les complacerá oírlo. Quería entregarle personalmente este sobre. – dijo extendiéndole un sobre manila doble oficio lleno de cosas – Lo dejo en la caja fuerte de su suite la última vez que se quedó con nosotros.

\- De verdad? Muchas gracias! Y si nos disculpa… tengo varios negocios que atender

\- Claro! Claro!

Samira y Omil salieron del hotel, subieron al auto y fueron a su casa provisional.

Los recién casados, subieron al departamento después de pasar siete días de "luna de miel". Ambos estaban bastante contentos con los progresos que habían hecho para conocerse. Samira desde el primer día, hacia todo lo posible por agradar a su esposo y Omil la complacía en todo lo que ella quería. Los vínculos que estaban formando era bastante buenos y ambos se esforzaban por adaptarse a una situación a la que se habían echado de cabeza sin pensarlo mucho.

Omil cargo en brazos a Samira antes de atravesar la puerta del departamento.

\- No sé si aquí sea igual, pero de dónde vengo, esto es una tradición – dijo sonriendo antes de darle un tierno beso.

Samira sonrió cuando la bajo.

Omil recibió un SMS en su celular y se fue directo a la habitación a cambiarse seguido de Samira quien lo ayudo a hacerlo.

\- Lo siento querida, pero debo ir a ver a Bosch. Me mandó un mensaje al celular en calidad de urgente. – dijo Omil vaciando el sobre que le dio el gerente del hotel sobre la cama.

Habia un pasaporte, dinero en efectivo, tarjetas de crédito y débito, algunos papeles, un iPhone blanco y un cargador.

Guardo el pasaporte sin verlo junto con los papeles en su portafolio, le dio el dinero, el celular y el iPhone a Samira.

\- No me tardare mucho. Llegare para la cena te lo prometo.

\- No te preocupes. – dijo Samira – estará lista a tiempo.

\- Lo sé. Eres fantástica. – dijo Omil abrazándola – Podrías hacerme el favor de checar si este cargador le sirve al celular negro que está en el primer cajón de la cómoda y lo cargas si se puede? Y si no, con que cargues este otro para ver que si lo que tengo ahí es importante…

\- Claro que si esposo. – dijo Samira – Te estaré esperando.

Omil se despidió y regreso tres horas más tarde.

\- Cariño ya llegueeee (Jajaja ahora entiendo las telenovelas)

\- Alaikum Salam habibe, la cena estará lista pronto. – dijo Samira dándole un beso – te esperaba en una hora más.

\- Quise terminar rápido para venir.

\- Bueno, tengo buenas noticias. Pude cargar la mitad de tu celular negro y la mitad de tu celular blanco. Así decidirás cual es el que quieres usar – dijo Samira volviendo a la cocina – Están sobre la cama.

Omil fue su recamara para bañarse y a aprovechar a ver los celulares.

\- Cual veré primero? Blanco o negro?... Bueno… el blanco que estaba en la caja fuerte debe ser más importante.

Lo prendió y vio que su wallpaper era un signo de géminis.

\- Mmm… creo que no es mío. Yo soy escorpión. – dijo mientras veía sus contactos. 99% nombres de mujeres. – Oh vaya! Será algo así como "una libreta negra"? – paso a la carpeta de música y estaba vacío, en correo electrónico, vacío, y mensajes… - 250 mensajes sin leer de un tal Kanon? WTF! Tal vez haya alguna foto que logre yo recordar… -

Paso a la carpeta de las imágenes. Habia muchas fotos de paisajes, de un peli azul bastante confianzudo y diez imágenes que le llamaron inmediatamente la atención. Eran de una chica de cabello verde y en una de ella estaba besándose con un chico de cabello blanco. La vio solo unos segundos antes de caer de rodillas. Acababa de recordarlo todo.

 **Capitulo 31**

\- Habibe? La mesa esta servida – grito Samira

Milo seguía en el suelo hiperventilando aun sin poder creer que toda su memoria hubiera regresado al ver las fotos de Shaina con Minos. Peor aun. Cuanto tiempo habia pasado desde que su padre le dijera que la queria para el? Habria cumplido su amenaza ya? Después de todo, el era capaz de eso y mucho mas. Habia sido capaz de infundirle un miedo terrible a la edad de 3 anios para que jamas revelara la relación que ambos tenían cuando lo dejo a las puertas del santuario para que el patriarca lo recogiera. Y después a los 9 ya con la armadura dorada de escorpión en sus manos, lo habia interceptado en el colegio y habia amenazado de muerte a sus amigos y seres queridos si el alguna vez decía que era su padre. Ese miedo jamas lo habia superado. Era una de las razones por las que habia evitado enamorarse a toda costa pero ahora… la mujer que el amaba y que no podía decírselo estaba en peligro.

\- Habibe? – dijo Samira a Omil arrodillándose junto a el – te sientes mal?

\- No, yo… - (hice un juramento… se lo debo ) – yo… acabo de recordar todo y…

\- Eso es maravilloso verdad? Te felicito! – dijo entusiasmada – Eso quiere decir que ya no vere esa preocupación en tus ojos por lo que no puedes recordar.

\- Si, bueno… sobre eso…

\- Ven a cenar… Te preparare un te y te sentiras mejor después de eso.

\- Supongo que en la alacena no hay nada mas fuerte…

\- Nop. El alcohol no es la solución a los problemas – dijo Samira llevándolo a la mesa – Come primero.

Como un niño obediente, Milo se sento a la mesa y comio en silencio mientras Samira lo observaba sonriente. Apenas podía tragar la comida de miedo y desesperación. Y si descubria que Ares ya habia hecho danio a Shaina? Y si ya no podía protegerla ahora que tenia a Samira? Volteo a ver a su esposa… Su esposa! Su mismo padre le habia ayudado a casarse! Que ganaba el con eso? Que lo llevo a pedirle algo tan alocado? Podia haberla ayudado de mil diferentes formas! Pero ahora no habia vuelta atrás. Habia dado su palabra. Se habia casado y asi tuviera que luchar contra todos, honraría sus votos. Samira era dulce, educada… No interferiría con su trabajo como Caballero o como Omil… Maldita sea! Necesitaba oir una segunda opinión… Necesitaba a su hermano del alma…


	32. Chapter 32

**ACLARACIONES.**

 **1.- DEJEN SU REVIEW. ES FRUSTRANTE ESCRIBIR COMO LOCA, VER QUE LOS NUMEROS DE LAS PERSONAS QUE LO LEEN SON COMO 500 Y SOLO 3 PERSONAS (LAS MISMAS DE SIEMPRE... GRACIAS CHICOS) PONEN AUNQUE SEA 3 PALABRAS (SI, LO DIGO POR TI VIRGUITO)**

 **2.- YA ESTAMOS EN LA ULTIMA QUINCENA DE MARZO, ASI QUE A PARTIR DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO COMIENZO A INCORPORAR LOS 3 SIGUIENTES EN SALIR QUE SON SHAKA, ALDEBARAN Y SHURA**

 **3.- LOS BEBES NO LOS TRAE HERMES DEL OLIMPO, ASI QUE ESTA CONSIDERADO EN RANKING M. SI SON ESPANTADOS NO LO LEAN!**

 **4.- SI. SE VE QUIENES SON MIS CONSENTIDOS. ESO NO TIENEN QUE DECIRMELO. Y ME VOY A ENSANAR CON TODOS Y CADA UNO DE LOS DORADOS, Y NI LOS QUE LO TIENEN FACIL SE VAN A ESCAPAR. ASI QUE SI HAY UN PROBLEMA, VAYAN A DECIRLE A SHION QUE SE LOS RESUELVA (JAJAJA)**

 **5.- BESOS A TODOS Y GRACIAS POR LLEGAR HASTA ESTE CAPITULO.**

 **Capitulo 31**

 **Marzo 11, 7.45 pm**

 **Departamento de Omil Al Alkrab, Dubái**

\- Habibe? La mesa está servida – llamo Samira minutos después desde el comedor

Milo seguía en el suelo hiperventilando aun sin poder creer que toda su memoria hubiera regresado al ver las fotos de Shaina con Minos. Peor aun. Cuanto tiempo habia pasado desde que su padre le dijera que la quería para el? Habría cumplido su amenaza ya? Después de todo, él era capaz de eso y mucho más.

Habia sido capaz de infundirle un miedo terrible a la edad de 3 años para que jamás revelara la relación que ambos tenían cuando lo dejo a las puertas del santuario para que el patriarca lo recogiera después de la muerte de su madre. Y después a los 9 ya con la armadura dorada de escorpión en sus manos, lo habia interceptado en el colegio y habia amenazado de muerte a sus amigos y seres queridos si el alguna vez decía que era su padre. Ese miedo jamás lo había superado. Era una de las razones por las que habia evitado enamorarse a toda costa pero ahora… la mujer que él amaba y a la que no podía decírselo, estaba en peligro.

\- Habibe? – dijo Samira corriendo hacia Omil para arrodillándose junto a el al ver que no reaccionaba a su llamado – te sientes mal?

\- No, yo… yo… acabo de recordar todo…

\- Eso es maravilloso verdad? Te felicito! – dijo entusiasmada – Eso quiere decir que ya no veré esa preocupación en tus ojos por lo que no puedes recordar.

\- Si, bueno… sobre eso…

\- Ven a cenar… Te preparare un té y te sentirás mejor después de eso.

\- Supongo que en la alacena no hay nada más fuerte…

\- Nop. El alcohol no es la solución a los problemas – dijo Samira llevándolo a la mesa – Come primero.

Como un niño obediente, Milo se sentó a la mesa y comió en silencio mientras Samira lo observaba sonriente. Apenas podía tragar la comida de miedo y desesperación. Y si descubría que Ares ya había hecho daño a Shaina? Y si aún no era tarde, lo dejaría protegerla ahora que tenía a Samira? Samira… tenía que decirle a alguien lo que le estaba pasando… pero si le decía toda la verdad a su esposa entonces también Samira estaría en peligro…

Volteo a ver a su esposa… Su esposa! Su mismo padre le habia ayudado a casarse! Que ganaba Ares con eso? Que lo llevo a él, un soltero empedernido a pedirle algo tan radical a Samira? Podía haberla ayudado de mil diferentes formas! Y sin embargo había seguido los consejos de aquel desgraciado al que últimamente había llamado padre…

Pero ahora ya no habia vuelta atrás. Habia dado su palabra. Se había casado y así tuviera que luchar contra todos, contra sí mismo… honraría sus votos. Samira era dulce, educada… Había aprendido a quererla desde que estaban en el desierto. Ahora la quería aún más, pero no llegaba a ese amor avasallante y peligroso que él conocía, y sentía por otra persona. Pero ni ella, ni el inocente que venía en camino tenían la culpa de nada. Samira parecía entenderlo a un nivel más espiritual que físico. No interferiría con su trabajo como Caballero o como Omil, aunque ella aun no sabía bien que significaba todo eso…

Maldita sea! Necesitaba oír una segunda opinión… Necesitaba a su hermano del alma…

\- Estas muy callado… No te gusta la cena? Puedo preparar algo más a tu gusto…

\- No, la cena esta deliciosa… Es solo que… Te… te importaría mucho si invitara a alguien… a quedarse unos días?

\- ( _Que no sea ninguna mujer por favor!_ ) Es tu padre? – pregunto bajando los ojos para ocultar sus celos.

\- NO! El… no lo quiero a él en mi casa! – dijo azotando la mano en la mesa

\- Pero Habibe… él ha sido muy bueno con nosotros!

\- No. No es bueno. Es un ser despreciable y no lo quiero cerca de nuestra familia…! – dijo Milo lo más tranquilo que pudo.

\- Está bien Habibe no te alteres por favor. Si viene y tú no estás, le diré que no puede entrar porque estoy sola.

Milo suspiro tranquilo. Sí. Eso podría funcionar. Ares a pesar de su maldad, conocía y respetaba las costumbres del lugar y eso incluía las que prohibía a una mujer sola abrir la puerta a un varón aunque fuera de la familia. Si no seguía las costumbres, la gente no confiaría en él y dejarían de hacer negocios juntos. ( _lo que sea que fueran los sucios negocios en los que estaba metido)_

\- Si, gracias. Con eso me basta. Y la persona a la que quiero invitar es a un amigo con el que necesito tratar algunas cosas muy importantes que no… recordaba hasta ahora…

\- Ahhh todos tus amigos son bienvenidos habibe. Comenzare a preparar la recamara de invitados.

\- Gracias _pedhí mou_. No sé si él quiera venir, pero de verdad lo necesito para poder hacer esto. – dijo Milo abrazándola y dándole un suave beso en la cabeza – Él es mi mejor amigo desde que tenía 4 años. Te va a caer muy bien. Es francés y una excelente persona. Se llama Camus.

\- Cuando le vas a llamar?

\- Mañana mismo. Es muy temprano aun para regresar a Grecia pero tal vez de aquí podamos irnos todos juntos.

\- Grecia?

\- Si _pedhí mou._ Ahí está mi casa… nuestra casa… – dijo Milo con una sonrisa – _(aunque ni siquiera se cuáles son las reglas para las esposas dentro del santuario… Se puede tenerlas ahí? Porque si no, tendré que conseguir un departamento…)_

\- Pero… nos quedaremos aquí algún tiempo verdad? – Dijo Samira ansiosa - Me prometiste que iba a poder presentar mi tesis.

\- Desafortunadamente tengo que presentarme en mi trabajo para el primero de Abril – dijo Milo – pero… que te parece si le hablas a una de tus primas o a tu amiga la que está casada para que se queden aquí contigo mientras voy, arreglo la casa para recibirte y luego mando por ti. Estoy seguro que no pasara mucho tiempo antes de que termines tus tramites, o si?

\- No – dijo Samira tratando de no parecer desilusionada - Si me dedico a transcribirla todo mi tiempo libre, podre hacer cita para final de mes y entonces tal vez solo sea cuestión de una o dos semanas.

\- Bueno… primero hablare con mi amigo y luego hacemos planes. Pero échale ganas a la transcripción para que no pase mucho más tiempo de eso.

Samira sonrió al comprender que Omil no quería tampoco dejarla sola, pero entendía que su trabajo era muy importante.

\- Y ya me dirás que fue lo que recordaste?

Milo se quedó callado un momento.

\- No hay mucha diferencia, pero me gustaría contártelo cuando Camus este aquí. No es nada malo, pero él es mejor para explicar las cosas que yo.

\- Afectará nuestra nueva vida como pareja? – dijo Samira en un susurro – Vas a… divorciarte de mí? Recordaste que hay alguien más?

Milo se levantó de su lugar en la mesa, se acercó a donde estaba ella, se arrodillo y le tomo de ambas manos.

\- No. Te prometo que no cambiara nada entre nosotros. – dijo levantándole la barbilla a Samira con su mano – Tal vez al final de todo esto, tú seas la que pidas el divorcio.

\- Eso no pasaría nunca. Sabes que te quiero _Habibe_.

\- Yo también te quiero _pedhí mou._

 **Marzo 11, 11 am**

 **Lulea, Suecia**

El continuo repiqueteo del celular despertó a Camus, quien después de 10 días seguidos de juerga apenas y podía levantarse. Necesitaba olvidar y no lo estaba consiguiendo en absoluto. Todo lo contrario. Cada vez que veía a una pequeña chica rubia, recordaba a Fler. Si ella le hubiera dicho lo de su compromiso, el habría tenido tiempo de proteger su corazón de nuevo. Pero habia abrigado esperanzas de poder convencer a Fler de irse con él, y la noticia de que no podría hacerlo y que Fler le hubiera ocultado esa información mientras fingía amarlo había sido más de lo que hubiera podido aguantar.

Estaba a punto de botar el celular por la ventana, pero se le ocurrió ver quien era antes de hacerlo. Al ver que finalmente era una llamada de Milo, cualquier rastro de resaca desapareció de la emoción.

C.- Milo?

M.- (no podía hablar de la emoción)

C.- Milo contesta maldita sea!

M.- Camus…

Camus se incorporó rápidamente en la cama, donde vio que estaban desparramadas y desnudas 3 chicas rubias de las cuales ni siquiera recordaba sus nombres. Tomando su ropa del suelo, se dirigió al baño.

C.- Donde has estado animal?! Sabes lo preocupado que estaba?!

M.- Perdóname…

C.- Que pasa? Estas bien? Aioria dijo que no recordabas nada pero que físicamente estabas en perfecto estado… No fue así? Nos mintió la gata?

M.- Aioria… va a matarme por coquetearle a Marín, verdad?

C.- Que hiciste queeeee?

M.- Estas en Asgard?

C.- No. Estoy en Suecia. Que pasa? No te escucho muy bien…

M.- Te necesito… Crees que puedas venir?

C.- Sigues en Dubái?

M.- Sí.

C.- No crees que me derrita por allá? Hace demasiado calor

M.- No será peor que cuando casi muero congelado en nuestro paseo por Asgard.

C.- Eso era diferente…

M.- Por favor Camus, no me hagas rogarte.

C.- Diablos! Ahora si estoy preocupado. Espera un minuto deja checar como puedo llegar de aquí hasta allá. No estoy en una ciudad grande.

M.-….

C.- De aquí… puedo salir ahora… y llegar a la ciudad de Umea en 5 horas…

M.- Entonces vendrás?

C.- Espera… aun no acabo…

M.-…

C.- Hay un avión que sale de ahí a Dubái… puedo estar ahí… el 14 de Marzo… llegando al aeropuerto a medio día. _Merde!_! No me imagine que estuviera tan lejos de todo…

M.- Camus…

C.- No te me pongas sentimental. Es lo que menos necesito ahorita.

M.- Porque? Que paso?

C.- Ocupare estos días para… para prepararme para contártelo si?

M.- Yo también. Me mandas un mensaje cuando estés en el Aeropuerto de Dubái?

C.- Puedo seguir mandándote mensajes con fotos? Tengo unas muy interesantes para mostrarte.

M.- No más fotos por favor. No estoy listo. Además aun no leo ninguno de los 789 mensajes que veo que me enviaste.

C.- No pues gracias por la atención que me pones!

M.- Lo siento amigo, apenas ayer encontré el cargador del celular. Te explicare todo cuando llegues de acuerdo.

C.- Perfecto. Salgo de aquí antes que las chicas se despierten

M.- Las que?

C.- Yo también tengo mucho que contarte. Te veo luego.

M.- Gracias amigo. Te estaré esperando.

\- Carajo Milo! Espero que valga la pena el salir de aquí para ir a tu rescate – dijo Camus mientras de puntillas salía de un departamento al que no recordaba siquiera haber entrado.

Tenía que agarrar el primer autobús hacia Umea si quería llegar con su amigo en el tiempo estipulado.

 **Marzo 11, 8 am**

 **Cámara del Patriarca**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia**

Shaina ya estaba esperando a que Shion apareciera. No podía negar que estaba nerviosa. Como la había convencido Shion de hacer eso? Ah sí! So pena de no dejarla andar con Minos.

\- Mas te vale que valgas el sacrificio – Le había escrito la noche anterior desde su cama a lo cual Minos solo le había contestado con una selfie con el torso desnudo y esa sonrisa socarrona que tanto le gustaba a ella.

Diantres! Nada más de acordarse…

\- Shaina! Tan puntual como siempre – Dijo Shion ya envestido para la ocasión – Buenos días

\- Buenos Días Señor – Dijo Shaina en una rodilla

\- Levántate niña, de ahora en adelante con solo una inclinación de cabeza bastara – dijo mientras se dirigía hacia su escritorio, cogía un envoltorio de papel café y lo abría – Ven.

Shaina obedeció. Shion le extendió su nueva capa que le confería el grado de Sanbo-cho o Jefa de Estado Mayor. Era del mismo color fiusha de sus calentadores y tenía dos broches en forma de cobra, que le ajustaba en los hombros.

\- A partir de hoy oficialmente eres la persona de mayor rango después de Mi. Tendrás el poder de dirigir a todos los Santos, asignar misiones, tomar decisiones y sustituirme cuando yo tenga que salir. Desde luego habrá decisiones que solo la señorita Athena o yo podamos tomar, pero cualquier otra decisión menor para bien del santuario, tendrás completa libertad de tomarla.

\- Yo… yo… - Estaba emocionada. En realidad cuando Shion le dijo creyó que solo sería su chacha personal

\- Necesitaras tiempo para adaptarte y los demás también – dijo – Solo Athena sabe de esta decisión y estuvo de acuerdo. Tu oficina será la misma que tenía tu antecesor…

Shaina tembló de recordarlo. Gigas era un lame botas bastante asqueroso. Tendría que comprar bastante cloro para limpiar esa oficina.

\- Ya te ocuparas de eso después – dijo Shion terminando de colocarle la capa – Por los siguientes 3 días serás mi sombra. Deberás aprender a escuchar y a ser paciente. Tus horarios serán menores. De hecho, estaba pensando que estoy retrasado en mis obligaciones en Rodorio y me gustaría ponerme al día, por lo que después de estos tres días, te quedaras a cargo de las 12 a las 6. Yo saldré por la tarde a hacer mis visitas y requiero que te quedes aquí al pendiente de cualquier cosa.

\- Entendido

\- Tus días libres los planearemos de acuerdo a los que yo me quiera tomar _(que por cierto ya me merezco)_

\- Entendido

\- Dejo a tu elección debido a la premura con la que "tuviste" que tomar el cargo si sigues viviendo en la misma cabaña o si quieres vivir acá arriba cerca de Athena

\- _(Y escuchar como Seiya se la tira? No gracias.)_

\- Shaina…

\- Si?

\- Recuerda que puedo leer lo que piensas. Contrólate por favor…

\- Perdón – Dijo apenada. Sí. Siempre se le olvidaba.

\- En cuanto a tus alimentos, el almuerzo será siempre conmigo. No quiero que pierdas el tiempo en bajar y volver a subir. Desayuno y Cena podrás hacerlas con tus compañeras.

\- Sera un verdadero honor, Señor. Una pregunta… La oficina que tengo en este momento es… mi refugio personal y no forma parte del cargo que hasta hoy ostentaba…

\- Te lo dio Arles por tu lealtad… No planeo quitártelo. De hecho no estoy muy seguro de donde esta…

\- Gracias Señor – dijo Sonriendo. Sus tesoros seguirían a salvo.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar y Shion se dirigió hacia el con Shaina a un lado contestándolo.

\- Si?... Permíteme un momento… - tapo la bocina – Shaina, debo tomar esta llamada. Podrías ir a buscar a Jabu e Ichi por favor? Necesitamos hacer el cambio de Jefe de guardia, así que te dejo la decisión a ti de quien va a ser.

\- Qué? Tan pronto y sin aviso?

\- Hazlo y déjame solo. Es una larga distancia.

\- Sí señor, enseguida.

Shaina salió de esa oficina y Shion tomo la llamada.

\- Milo de Escorpio! Esperaba tu llamada…

Shaina bajo corriendo las escaleras hasta la entrada de la cámara sin saber cómo era el protocolo hasta que encontró a un guardia.

\- Señorita Shaina!

\- Puedes buscar a Ichi y Jabu y decirles que el Patriarca solicita verlos por favor?

\- Enseguida!

\- Gracias.

El guardia sorprendido por la amabilidad como fue tratado, fue rápidamente a cumplir órdenes.

Shaina se quedó parada un momento contemplando el santuario desde arriba. Pocas veces se había puesto a pensar en la importancia de las decisiones que las personas de arriba tomaban para beneficio de todos. Siempre daba por hecho las ordenes sin detenerse a pensar si era la mejor y ahora ella era la que tomaría parte de esas decisiones.

\- Qué problema! – Exclamo suspirando mientras decidía regresar a la oficina.

Su teléfono vibro marcándole un SMS. Se fijó que no hubiera nadie y lo saco. Era un mensaje de Minos: "No es tan difícil. Solo mantente firme a tus ideales. IMU". Esto la hizo sonreír.

\- Tú tienes la culpa de todo, adorable pedazo de espectro – dijo guardando el cel.

Regreso y Shion apenas estaba colgando el teléfono. Se veía preocupado.

\- Todo bien señor?

\- Con el tiempo comprenderás que ese término aquí arriba es relativo. Necesito que me ayudes a establecer nuevas reglas o modificar las que ya tenemos.

\- Mas?

\- Que quieres decir?

\- Pues… desde que regrese, hay una serie de reglas nuevas que…

\- Si lo sé. Si hubieras estado aquí comprenderías cual fue el problema y porque lo hice.

\- No fue mi culpa…

\- No te estoy reclamando. Yo soy el que tomo las decisiones y tomo completa responsabilidad por ello. Pero las cosas están cambiando en el santuario… Estoy seguro _(porque se cómo corren los chismes por aquí)_ que sabes la nueva asignación de los caballeros dorados.

Shaina se sonrojo

\- Sí señor, se me comento que tenían que… engendrar ellos mismos a sus sucesores.

\- Efectivamente… y parte de las reglas, incluyen enamorarse…

Shaina se mordió un labio no pensando en nada. Shion no le sacaría ninguna información extra esta vez.

\- Sí señor, estoy al tanto de eso.

Shion se removió algo incómodo con esa conversación. No estaba listo para revelársela a ella en específico así que decidió plantear la idea general.

\- Y es lógico que si se enamoran, algunos de los doce no querrán alejarse de las "madres elegidas"

\- Sí. Eso es lógico…

\- Y también algunos de los 12 son unos románticos empedernidos.

Ahí si Shaina no se aguantó y se comenzó a reír.

\- Señor, no habla en serio verdad?

\- Pues… si lo hago… Tu no los conoces tan bien como yo…

\- Indudablemente…

\- Continuando… Algunos de ellos querrán Casarse con las madres de sus hijos… y mientras sean Santos de Athena, esta es su casa…

Shaina dejo de reír.

\- Espere… Me está diciendo que… - tuvo que respirar profundamente – Los santos dorados van a traer a sus esposas a vivir aquí… A sus casas… con sus hijos…

\- Mientras sean Santos… sí.

\- Y nosotros dos tenemos que hacer y/o modificar las reglas para que no se rompa la convivencia en el santuario…

\- Correcto…

\- Pero… hasta ahora solo han salido 3 caballeros dorados…

\- Y no sabemos que es lo que hayan hecho o vayan a hacer de aquí al día que tengan que regresar y los otros 9 deberán saber estas nuevas reglas antes de salir. – Dijo Shion esperando que Shaina no intuyera nada por el momento - Como mujer, es importante tu opinión al respecto.

Shaina quedo callada un momento

\- Tengo que pensarlo muy bien…

\- Desde luego. No son cosas que se deban tomar a la ligera.

\- Gracias.

Tocaron a la puerta y Jabu e Ichi entraron y ambos se arrodillaron ante Shion.

\- Nos mandó llamar?

 **Marzo 14, 5pm**

 **Aeropuerto Internacional de Dubái**

Milo esperaba impaciente en la sala de espera a que Camus, quien ya le había avisado hacia varios minutos que el avión había aterrizado, pasara el estricto control aduanal.

Estos tres días se le habían hecho eternos y lo único que quería era abrazar a Camus y desahogarse. Samira había ido con él, y estaba sentada en una de las bancas. Había insistido en acompañarlo y le había pedido permiso para quedarse con su amiga que no se sentía bien esa noche, ya que tampoco tenía ningún familiar en esa ciudad y Milo había accedido. Eso le daría oportunidad de platicar con Camus largo y tendido. Del aeropuerto la iría a dejar con su amiga y regresaría por ella al día siguiente.

Una figura conocida atravesó las puertas de una sección a otra con su bolsa de lona al hombro y le sonrió. Milo casi corrió a recibirlo con tanto gusto que Camus se sorprendió, pero como también él lo había extrañado mucho y había estado preocupado lo abrazo con ganas.

\- Amigo mío… Bienvenido a mis dominios… - Dijo Milo sonriendo con los ojos acuosos

\- Dime que tienes aire acondicionado en el camello en el que me vas a subir – dijo Camus en tono de broma

\- Desde luego… por ti mande traer el camello con el aire más frio. – dijo Milo

Samira vio la escena y se acercó.

Milo trago saliva antes de tomarla de la mano y decirle a Camus:

\- Samira permíteme presentarte a mi querido amigo Camus. Camus, te presento a Samira Al Alkrab… mi esposa.

 **Capitulo 32**

 **Marzo 14, 6pm**

 **Departamento de Omil Al Alkrab, Dubai**

Milo fue a dejar a Samira a casa de su amiga prometiendo recogerla mañana a la misma hora a menos que ella le indicara otra cosa. Camus llevaba callado todo el camino tratando de asimilar esa noticia tan… Retorcida? Sorprendente? Increible?... No. Aun no definia como llamarla. Estaba mas alla del enojo. Tanto, que no sintió el calor que estaba haciendo. Estaba a punto de estallar haciendo una rabieta, que congelaría el desierto entero.

Milo no fue tan estúpido tampoco de intentar contentarlo aun. Esperaba que con la cena que sabia que Samira les habia preparado y con el estomago lleno estuviera mas dispuesto a escucharlo y aconsejarlo.

No bien hubieran entrado y Milo cerro la puerta, Camus le dio un puñetazo en la cara que tiro a Milo sobre su trasero.

\- Eres un idiota si creiste que te librarías de ese golpe! – Grito Camus

\- No te estoy reclamando – Dijo Milo secándose la sangre del labio – En realidad me merezco muchos mas. Para eso te llame.

\- Acaso tienes 9 anios? No puedes tomar ninguna buena decision sin que te estemos apoyando? – Siguio gritando Camus totalmente fuera de si – Todavia no se me la historia y ya se que de seguro hiciste una estupidez tras otra hasta estar en esta situación!

\- Tienes razón. En todo. – Dijo Milo resignado – Pero al menos tengo una explicación medianamente razonable para esto. Ven, te mostrare tu habitación y podras asearte un poco. – Abrio la puerta de invitados y dejo que Camus admirara el trabajo de semi-decoracion que Samira habia hecho en tan poco tiempo- La cena ya la dejo lista Samira. Te espero en el comedor cuando quieras. Ayer escondi una buena botella de vino en la oficina solo para ti.

Camus no dijo nada y le azoto la puerta las narices. Milo nunca lo habia visto tan molesto. Y eso que ni siquiera le habia contado nada. Fue por la botella de vino y la abrió, dejando ventilar el vino para que cuando Camus saliera ya estuviera listo.

Camus por el contrario tuvo que meterse a banar con agua fría, helada… No recordaba la ultima vez que habia perdido la paciencia con Milo, pero habia estado tan asustado cuando desaparecio, cuando Kanon le dijo de las fotos, cuando le solto la noticia de estar casado con esa criatura tan bonita cuando el estaba frustrado por no poder hacer lo mismo con alguien a quien si amaba y después de casi 35 horas de vuelo, que lo que necesitaba era descargarse y la cara de su amigo habia sido lo mas cercano.

Mientras se duchaba pensaba en lo que habia visto en esos pocos minutos de convivencia, referente al trato de Milo para con su esposa. La trataba con cariño y respeto. Le hablaba dulcemente y se preocupaba por ella y ella hacia lo mismo. Pero en los ojos de Samira habia algo que a Milo le faltaba y ese algo si lo habia visto cuando miraba a cierta persona de cabello verde que ni siquiera se iba a atrever a mencionar. Tenia que esperar a la explicación de Milo y si era necesario, iba a darle muchos golpes iguales a esos.

Cuando salio ya mas tranquilo, se sento a la mesa y Milo automáticamente le sirvió uno de sus vinos favoritos. La cena ya estaba caliente y servida y Camus comenzó a cenar en silencio siendo imitado por Milo, quien de vez en cuando levantaba la mirada a su amigo y le servia mas vino. Cuando hubieran terminado Camus ayudo a recoger la mesa y fue a sentarse al sillón. Seguia tranquilo. Milo se sento junto a el.

\- Ahora si… cuéntame todo, TODO desde que me despedi de ti en el calabozo para poder entenderte. No importa que pienses que ya me lo dijiste. – dijo Camus

Y Milo suspiro… Iba a ser una de las noches mas largas de su vida.


	33. Chapter 33

**Capítulo 32**

 **Marzo 14, 6pm**

 **Departamento de Omil Al Alkrab, Dubái**

Milo fue a dejar a Samira a casa de su amiga prometiendo recogerla mañana a la misma hora a menos que ella le indicara otra cosa. Camus llevaba callado todo el camino tratando de asimilar esa noticia tan… Retorcida? Sorprendente? Increíble?... No. Aun no definía como llamarla. Estaba más allá del enojo. Tanto, que no sintió el calor que estaba haciendo. Estaba a punto de estallar haciendo una rabieta que congelaría el desierto entero en menos de un minuto.

Milo no fue tan estúpido tampoco de intentar contentarlo aun. Esperaba que con la cena que sabía que Samira les había preparado y con el estómago lleno estuviera más dispuesto a escucharlo y aconsejarlo.

No bien hubieran entrado y Milo cerró la puerta, Camus le dio un puñetazo en la cara que tiro a Milo sobre su trasero.

\- Eres un idiota si creíste que te librarías de ese golpe! – Grito Camus

\- No te estoy reclamando – Dijo Milo secándose la sangre del labio – En realidad me merezco muchos más. Para eso te llame.

\- Eres masoquista o qué? acaso tienes 9 años? No puedes tomar ninguna buena decisión tu solo? – Siguió gritando Camus totalmente fuera de si – Todavía no se me la historia y ya sé que de seguro hiciste una estupidez tras otra hasta estar en esta situación!

\- Tienes razón. En todo. – Dijo Milo levantándose resignado – Pero al menos tengo una explicación medianamente razonable para esto.

Camus estaba comenzando a hacer nevar en la habitación y no quería tener que limpiar después, por lo que Milo le dijo suavemente:

\- Ven, te mostrare tu habitación y podrás asearte un poco. – Abrió la puerta de invitados y dejo que Camus admirara el trabajo de semi-decoracion que Samira había hecho en tan poco tiempo- La cena ya está lista. Te espero en el comedor cuando quieras. Ayer escondí una buena botella de vino en la oficina solo para ti.

Camus no dijo nada y le azoto la puerta las narices. Milo nunca lo había visto tan molesto con él. Y eso que ni siquiera le había contado nada. Fue por la botella de vino y la abrió, dejando ventilar el vino para que cuando Camus saliera ya estuviera listo.

Camus por el contrario tuvo que meterse a bañar con agua fría, helada… No recordaba la última vez que había perdido la paciencia con Milo, pero había estado tan asustado cuando desapareció, y de nuevo por la reacción que puedo haber tenido cuando Kanon le dijo que le había mandado las fotos; tan enojado cuando le soltó la noticia de estar casado con esa criatura tan bonita cuando él estaba frustrado por no poder hacer lo mismo con alguien a quien si amaba; y para colmo extremadamente cansado después de casi 35 horas de vuelo seguidas, que sintió una necesidad tremenda de descargar toda esta furia y la cara de su amigo había sido lo más cercano. No iba a disculparse por eso.

Mientras se duchaba pensaba en lo que había visto en esos pocos minutos de convivencia, referente al trato de Milo para con su esposa: La trataba con cariño y respeto; le hablaba dulcemente y se preocupaba por ella y ella hacia lo mismo. Pero en los ojos de Samira había algo que a Milo le faltaba y ese algo sí lo había visto cuando miraba a cierta persona de cabello verde que ni siquiera se iba a atrever a mencionar. Tenía que esperar a la explicación de Milo y si era necesario, iba a darle muchos golpes iguales a esos.

Cuando salió ya más tranquilo, se sentó a la mesa y Milo automáticamente le sirvió una copa de vino. La cena ya estaba caliente y servida y Camus comenzó a cenar en silencio siendo imitado por Milo, quien de vez en cuando levantaba la mirada a su amigo y le servía mas vino. Cuando hubieran terminado Camus ayudo a recoger la mesa y fue a sentarse al sillón. Seguía tranquilo. Milo se sentó junto a él.

\- Ahora si… cuéntame todo, TODO desde que me despedí de ti en el calabozo para poder entenderte. No importa que pienses que ya me lo dijiste. – dijo Camus con voz neutra.

Y Milo suspiro y comenzó a contarle todo. Iba a ser una de las noches más largas de su vida.

 **Marzo 14, 7 pm.**

 **Zona de Amazonas**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia**

Shaina llego exhausta a su casa y se tumbó directo a su cama incluso sin cenar. Eso de hacer nuevas reglas y pensar en todas las formas posibles en que las puedan romper, de verdad que cansaba.

Y sobre todo tener que bajar hasta su cabaña… pasar por las 12 casas… Y a partir de mañana todos sabrían su nuevo puesto y eso la tenía nerviosa. No le había dicho a nadie de sus amigos y no sabía cómo lo tomarían.

Sonó el teléfono y lo tuvo que poner en manos libre, porque no tenía fuerzas ni para levantarlo. (mas bien tenia flojera)

\- Hola Lady Honeylips !

\- brrababr bzbzzbzzz

\- Qué? Que no está? Bueno… llamo luego. (colgando el teléfono)

\- Noooooo ya me levante! – dijo Shaina reaccionando - Minos? Carajo! Me colgó!

Puso el teléfono debajo de la almohada, se levantó como pudo y se metió a bañar como zombi. Todavía no terminaba cuando tocaron a su puerta.

\- Pasa… - grito

\- Shaina estas aquí? – dijo Geist abriendo la puerta

\- Estoy en la ducha, ya voy a salir – volvió a gritar

\- Aquí te espero

Se puso a ver el cuarto de su amiga… de verdad como podía vivir una vida tan austera? Los pocos adornos que tenía como los floreros, los espejos, los artículos de tocador y los cuadros habían sido parte del botín de navidad que le habían llegado de todos lados y que Shaina no se había atrevido a deshacerse de ellos. Los bombones cubiertos habían desaparecido en su boca mientras que los demás dulces aún se los repartía a las niñas por igual siempre y cuando cumplieran con sus tareas y metas. Pero aun así las paredes no tenían color, la ropa de cama era la estándar, las cortinas ya estaban hechas casi garras pero extremadamente limpias como todo en la cabaña.

Shaina salió con su toalla enredada en el cabello y una más grande enredada en su cuerpo.

\- Que se te ofrece queridísima amiguis…

\- Perdón?

\- Que quieres maldita perra …

\- Que?

\- Ok. Te trato bien no quieres, te trato mal no quieres. Quien te entiende – dijo Shaina bromeando y riendo

Geist le lanzo una almohada de broma y que a Shaina se le cayera la toalla.

\- A mí no me vas a impresionar con tus encantos – replico Geist al ver una vez más a su amiga desnuda – termina de cambiarte!

\- Que tonta eres Geist! Yo no le hago a eso! – replico Shaina volviendo a cubrirse – Me agarraste descuidada.

\- Así te va a agarrar Minos? Descuidada? Ese será tu pretexto? – bromeo Geist

Shaina le devolvió el almohadazo.

\- No me provoques. Estoy demasiado cansada para una de tus sesiones terapéuticas. – dijo Shaina

\- Ah sí? es por eso que no te hemos visto más que por la mañana y por la noche? Demasiado trabajo? Ahora en que andas metida?

\- Si… mañana te vas a enterar…

\- De qué?

\- No puedes esperar?

\- La verdad… no. – dijo Geist – Anda dime soy tu amiga, dime anda si?

Shaina comenzó a reírse

\- Eres muy boba sabes?

\- Te diré que sí, si me dices que pasara mañana

\- Mmm… bueno… - Saco una botella larga de Body Lotion olor a kiwi y subió una pierna a la cama para poder untárselo – Mañana será mi nombramiento oficial como San-bocho…

\- Queeeee? OMG OMG OMG aaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! – Grito de emoción

\- Hey! Bájenle a la emoción! – Se escuchó una voz

\- _(juraría que escuche la voz de Minos…)_ Vas a alertar a todas, vieja loca! – dijo Shaina sonriendo mientras cambiaba de pierna

\- Es que a poco no es emocionante? Eres la primera mujer que llega a ese puesto en la historia del Santuario EVER! – dijo Geist brincando y tratando de contagiarla con su emoción – Vamos a tener que celebrar!

\- Shhhhhhhhhhht te digo que hasta mañana es oficial. Deja que las demás se enteren por boca de Shion – regano Shaina

\- Perdón, perdón… es que no puedo creer que te hayan dado a ti el puesto!

\- Yo tampoco. Estoy completamente fuera de mi ambiente…

\- Espero que ahora si me hagas caso y te encargues un nuevo uniforme – dijo Geist – El que tienes ya lo hemos remendado mucho.

\- Si… es un buen pretexto para ir de compras – dijo mientras se quitaba la toalla y untaba el body lotion en el resto del cuerpo con delicadeza.

\- ok. Ahora necesito una ducha fría – volvió a decir la voz

\- _(Qué demonios… ahora si estoy segura que era la voz de Minos)_ Lo que me recuerda, que de todos modos tenemos que ir de compras – dijo Shaina- El cumpleaños de Marín es en unos días…

\- Que te parece si nos cooperamos y le compramos todo un Kit anti-minino? Jajaja

\- Que es eso? – dijo Shaina inocentemente mientras se colocaba su ropa interior

\- Lo leí en una revista. Cuando no quieres que una de tus amigas… mmm… ande de caliente con su novio, le compras un Kit que trae toda clase de juguetes sexuales con los cuales pueda entretenerse.

\- O sea que no valoras en nada tu cara verdad?- dijo Shaina - Mejor regálale una caja con 100 condones y que se los acabe en una noche Jajaja

\- Eso dáselo tú y que te rompa la cara a ti! – dijo Geist – Eso sería más un regalo para el que para ella…

\- O me lo agradece y no me la rompe – dijo Shaina – pero tienes razón. A la gata siamesa no le voy a dar a Marín en bandeja de plata. Que le cueste!.

\- Hablando de regalos de cumpleaños… que vas a querer de regalo esta vez? Contestar el NADA de cada año no es aceptable…

\- Mmm… yo quiero estar sumergida hasta el fondo en algo blanco, rico, que me queme de tanto estar contra su contacto, que sea tan excitante que pueda saborearlo por horas y horas y cuando salga todo mi cuerpo este húmedo y chorreando… - vio la cara roja y asustada de Geist

\- Gulp – se escucho

\- Creí que la urraca en celo era Marín! – reclamo Geist

\- Jajaja vieja malpensada Jajaja estoy hablando de NIEVE! Quisiera conocer y sumergirme en un banco de nieve tan pura que pueda saborearla Jajaja hasta que se derrita y este toda mojada…. – dijo Shaina muerta de risa al ver que su amiga había pensado otra cosa poniéndose su camisón de encaje amarillo – Pero en Grecia no tenemos nieve así que me aguanto. Eres una maldita pervertida Geist!

\- No es cierto! Tú me haces que piense mal. Yo solo quería saber que querías que YO te regalara.

\- Deja de leer las revistas que DM desecha! Y respecto a lo que quiero… Regálame un pase al salón de belleza a que hagan algo con mi cabello. Tal vez me lo cambie de color o me lo corte…

\- No te atrevas! – grito una voz masculina

Ahora sí, no había duda. Shaina comenzó a buscar el teléfono y recordó que lo había dejado sobre la cama, bajo la almohada. Solo que la almohada se la había aventado Geist al principio de su conversación, quien al parecer al mismo tiempo había apretado el botón de redial al programa de video llamada y cierto juez del infierno había visto y escuchado todo.

\- Geist… - Dijo Shaina furica – Fuera de aquí ¡Ahora!

No tuvieron que decírselo dos veces. Los gritos de su amiga podían escucharse hasta su cabana.

 **Casa de Virgo 9PM**

Conforme han pasado los días, Shaka ha estado un poco nervioso. A pesar de todos sus estudios, de todas las lecturas al respecto y de las conversaciones que había escuchado a lo largo de su vida, no creía estar preparado para la misión que le habían encomendado. Desde que el mismo había llegado a cierto nivel de iluminación, había dejado a un lado la idea de pensar en un futuro, casarse y ser padre. Simplemente la idea no le era atractiva en absoluto y había podido sobrevivir célibe hasta ese momento por medio de su poder de meditación a pesar de las insistencias de sus amigos de invitarlos a parrandear con ellos.

Desgraciadamente ahora tenía que cumplir una orden directa y aunque podía rehusarse y que la armadura pasara a alguien de plata, no le hacía mucha gracia ser el único dorado que ni siquiera saliera a intentarlo. Eso lo tenía en un humor no muy agradable estos días.

Buda le había dicho que fuera a Perú. Él no quería ni pensar en eso. En primera nadie hablaría medianamente un idioma que conociera. En segunda, no conocía mucho de la zona. Pero el pregunto, y le habían confirmado la respuesta dos veces. No podía ignorar su destino.

Pensando en esto comenzó a bajar de su casa a la de Leo. Desde mitad de las escaleras pudo sentir dos cosmos en esa casa que reconoció como la de Aioria con el de Marín. Se quedó estático 3 escalones antes de llegar al ver a la pareja en pleno manoseo detrás del pilar de la puerta trasera. Decidió correr para no interrumpir lo que parecía estar bastante interesante, pero pues con los ojos cerrados no iba a poder apreciar todos los detalles. Alcanzaba a ver las cuatro manos así que solo paso lo más rápido posible murmurando un "disculpen" mientras salía lo más rápido.

Había pensado hablar con Aioria pero al ver que estaba ocupado decidió bajar a ver a Mu. Quería que le contara algunos de los secretitos que Shaina había compartido con el cuándo le había estado "ayudando". Últimamente parecía que no podían hacerlo y Mu estaba de un humor de perros por alguna razón que no compartía. Paso por la casa de Cáncer y se escuchaba el silbido de un látigo golpeando contra algo que prefirió no averiguar que era. En la casa de Géminis todo era silencio y tranquilidad… quince días más y extrañaría eso. Momento. El no estaría aquí para ver como Kanon llegaba o frustrado o victorioso.

La Casa de Tauro estaba muy alegre con la música de disco samba sonando a un volumen moderado mientras con la puerta entreabierta y a Shaka le gano la curiosidad. Ya volaba unos jeans, un suéter, calcetines, camisas…

\- Pero que estás haciendo Alde? – pregunto asombrado

\- Estoy buscando mi camiseta de la suerte – respondió Alde sin voltear

\- Y para eso estás haciendo todo este regadero?

\- Sip. No me puedo ir sin ella?

Una de las trusas oficiales del mundial le cayó a Shaka en la cabeza.

\- Suficiente! – Grito mientras se la quitaba como si le hubiera caído una araña en la cabeza.

\- La encontré! Sabía que debía estar por aquí! – Dijo Alde poniéndose su camiseta oficial del equipo de Soccer de Brasil.

Shaka lo miro con una mueca de disgusto.

\- "Esa" es tu camiseta de la suerte?

\- Claro que sí. La traía puesta cuando mi equipo gano el mundial y desde entonces me trae suerte. – dijo Alde – Que te trae por esta tu humilde casa Shaka? Quieres tomar algo? Voy por un snack a la cocina.

\- Que no acabamos de cenar?

\- Si pero tengo hambre

\- Tu siempre tienes hambre – afirmo Shaka – Pero… que te parece si me traes un refresco.

\- En seguida.

Como no soportaba tanto desorden, Shaka se puso a recoger la ropa de su compañero. La doblo y la puso sobre su cama. Aposto mentalmente a que lo más seguro era que no duraría ahí mucho tiempo, pero al menos el ya no estaría ahí.

Alde regreso muy contento con una bolsa de papas fritas y dos refrescos, uno de ellos se lo entrego a Shaka.

\- Gracias. Agradezco tu hospitalidad.

\- No hay de que – contesto Alde de buen humor – Que te trae aquí abajo? No podías dormir?

\- Algo así…

\- Por la misión?

\- Como sabes?

\- Acaso estoy dormido? Tengo el mismo problema. Nervios…

\- Déjame adivinar… y cuando estas nervioso te da mucha hambre?

\- Como supiste?

\- Jajaja eres tremendo. – rio Shaka – Bueno, debo ser honesto contigo. Yo solo había bajado a hablar con Aioria…

\- Pero te encontraste la típica escena donde dos chicos parece que se quieren comer el mundo pero no quieren entrar para no hacer nada de lo que puedan arrepentirse?

\- Uhhh?

\- Aioria y Marín fajando en la columna de la puerta trasera

\- Como supiste?

\- Porque desde que se le cebo a Aioria su… "noche especial" en san Valentín por lo de Milo, cada noche a eso de las nueve si pasas por esa casa comienzas a escuchar ruidos extraños… ves unas sombras extrañas… gemidos… Jajaja Al principio creí que estaba embrujada por alguna de las víctimas de Aioria hasta que puse mayor atención Jajaja

\- Jajaja eres tremendo Alde. Ojala las nuevas reglas no les prohíban hacer eso. – dijo Shaka

\- Nuevas reglas? Cuenta! – dijo interesado

\- Mañana nos las van a decir. – dijo Shaka

\- A ti quien te dijo?

\- No hace falta que me digan… de todos modos tengo que cumplirlas no?

\- Bueno… solo si quieres seguir siendo santo de Athena – contesto Alde – Siempre puedes retirarte, volverte monje Shaolin o lo que quieras y no preocuparte por ello.

\- Eso es lo que tu harías?

\- No, eso es lo que TU harías. Yo quisiera ser jugador de soccer, pero a estas alturas, solo podría ser ayudante de entrenador. – dijo Alde con actitud sonadora

\- Que tiene de especial correr tras de un balón?

\- Que tiene de especial correr tras la iluminación?

\- Estas comparando la paz y la sabiduría con una pelota? – dijo Shaka incrédulo

\- Solo estoy diciendo que tú haces lo que a ti te gusta y yo lo que a mí me gusta y todos en paz – dijo tomándose su refresco

\- Bueno, no ganaremos nada discutiendo. Cual será tu primera parada? – pregunto Shaka tratando de interesarse en su compañero

\- Quería ir a visitar ciertos lugares antes de mi destino final comenzando con Londres, pero el boleto que me dieron es para Madrid… - dijo Alde un poco decepcionado

\- También el mío es a Madrid… de ahí tomare el vuelo a Lima, Perú – dijo Shaka tranquilamente

\- Y que vas a ir tu a Lima? Te harás de alguna alpaca como novia? Jajaja

\- En realidad no se a que me están mandando ahí. – confeso – Pero será instructivo e interesante

\- Eso que ni qué.

\- Sabes si Mu está disponible?

\- Mmm… debe estar espiando amazonas…

\- What?

\- Oops, se me salió…

\- Esta espiando a alguna amazona? – pregunto Shaka asombrado – Está loco? Ya con Aioria nos basta y sobra! Además cuantas quedan disponibles…

\- Tres. Recuerda que Shaina y el eran muy amigos… y que los rumores dicen…

\- Ya sé lo que los rumores dicen!

\- Entonces para que preguntas…

\- O sea que Mu y Shaina…

\- La verdad no se… solo te estoy diciendo que está en la colina debajo de su casa, con unos binoculares espiando hacia la zona de amazonas. Con quien o a quien está espiando… solo él sabe. Ya tiene mucho haciendo eso.

Shaka se levantó del asiento.

\- Sabes que Alde? Mejor me voy a mi casa a meditar. Se supone que Salí de casa para tranquilizarme y me encuentro con la noticia de que todos se comportan como pubertos. – dijo yendo hacia la puerta

\- Y tú eres el único maduro?

\- A estas alturas, ya hasta lo estoy dudando… El bando de los buenos resulta que es el malo y el de los malos el bueno… Ay no! Necesito un alineamiento de Shakras.

\- Buena suerte! – Dijo Alde desde la puerta despidiendo a su compañero.


	34. Chapter 34

**Capitulo 33**

 **Marzo 14, 10 pm**

 **Departamento de Omil Al Alkrab, Dubái**

Camus llevaba varias horas escuchando a Milo. Era sorprendente la cantidad de detalles que manejaba en sus relatos. Pudo sentir el dolor y la impotencia en cada una de las palabras y las acciones de su amigo. Y también podía sentir que algunas cosas no se las había aclarado y que otras las estaba ocultando.

\- Y así es que llegamos al día de hoy en el que fui a Recogerte al Aeropuerto… - dijo Milo yendo a buscar un poco de hielo para su labio hinchado por el derechazo de su amigo.

Camus siguió en silencio. Después de unos minutos de reflexión dijo:

\- Deja ver si entendí:

1\. Te saliste emputado del santuario por las fotos que por error te mando Kanon…

\- Error?

\- Si, las fotos eran para mí no para ti. – explico Camus – Kanon quería saber si debía reportar su comportamiento o no a Shion…

Milo tenso la mandíbula pero no dijo nada.

\- Ok. Sí. Lo acepto. Me ofusque al saber que la víbora se estaba divirtiendo mientras que yo estaba encerrado. Eso qué? – Mintió Milo

\- Solo fue eso.

\- Si

Canon negó con la cabeza.

\- Ok. Prosigo:

2.- Usaste tu seudónimo para trabajar en lugar de estar cumpliendo tu misión.

\- Acepto los cargos. Pero a mi favor puedo decirte que después de terminar mi trabajo tenía toda la intención de ir a Abu Dhabi a cumplirla

3.- Ok. Te creeré. En una fiesta te encontraste a "alguien" que te dijo que quiere hacerle daño a Shaina y fue cuando me hablaste para pedirme el teléfono de Saori.

\- Correcto – contesto Milo

\- Me vas a decir quién es ese alguien y porque hablo contigo? – pregunto Camus

\- No quiero decírtelo

\- Me traes desde el fin del mundo, literalmente, para que te ayude y me sales con esas idioteces? – grito Camus

\- No quiero ponerte en peligro a ti también – dijo Milo – Pero créeme. No quieres meterte con él.

Camus percibió… Terror En su voz? Quien carajos es el que tenía a Milo tan mal?

\- Milo…

\- Sigue con tu interrogatorio. – ordeno Milo molesto

\- Está bien…

4.- Yo no te conteste a tiempo y… - no pudo decirlo-

\- Y Salí corriendo estúpidamente a la ciudad en el helicóptero, me agarro una tormenta de arena y mi tontería le costó la vida a un hombre inocente. Sí. Eso hice. Cargo con otra muerte en mi conciencia y peor aún, de alguien inocente y con familia. – dijo Milo sin emoción alguna.

Camus tuvo que levantarse y caminar un poco. Esa había sido su culpa. Si él no hubiera estado con Fler en ese momento le hubiera dado seguimiento a su mensaje y Milo no hubiera tenido que salir de forma tan precipitada… Indirectamente, la muerte de ese inocente también pesaría sobre sus hombros.

Milo estaba comenzando a sentir alivio. Descargarse con su amigo siempre le había ayudado a hacerlo. Era un vínculo que no compartía con Kanon.

\- Camus… No vas a seguir preguntando?

No hubo respuesta.

\- En serio estas tan encabronado que no me vas a hablar? – pregunto Milo – Yo sé que hice una estupidez pero…

\- No, no es eso… - dijo Camus finalmente – Yo soy tan culpable como tú por la muerte de esa persona.

\- Que dices? Ahora quien es el que está diciendo idioteces? – reclamo Milo

\- Tu recurriste a mí y yo te falle. Estaba ocupado con una mujer y te hice a un lado por seguir con ella, creyendo que era alguna tontería tuya… Por favor perdóname – dijo Camus sin voltear recargándose en el marco de la ventana de la sala

Milo le puso la mano en el hombro.

\- No. No acepto tus disculpas. – dijo – No tengo nada que perdonarte. Tú estabas haciendo lo correcto al estar con esa chica si es la que elegiste para tu misión…

\- Pero que dices?

\- Que tú nunca me hubieras dejado de lado por cualquier mujerzuela. Hubieras venido corriendo como lo hiciste cuando te llame al saber que te necesitaba. Si decidiste seguir con ella es porque la amas y me alegro por ti. Por tanto, yo tomo completa responsabilidad de mis actos.

\- No lo acepto…

\- No me importa… - Dijo Milo – Seguimos o de plano te vas a seguir haciendo el mártir conmigo?

Camus no tuvo otra opción más que seguir. Ya discutiría después lo de su culpa o no.

\- Está bien…

5.- Cuando tuviste el accidente… fue que conociste a Samira verdad?

\- Sí. Gracias a ella sigo vivo…

\- Es por eso que te casaste con ella?

\- La quiero mucho – dijo Milo sin mucha emoción – Estoy seguro que será una buena esposa.

\- Y me dices que ya está embarazada…

\- Sí. Quise hacer lo correcto y me case con ella – dijo Milo a la defensiva – Voy a ser papá.

\- Pero ella no sabe que eres Milo sino Omil…

\- No he sabido como decírselo… Esperaba que me ayudaras en eso. – dijo Milo – Durante nuestra Luna de Miel hablamos mucho pero yo aún no recordaba mi vida como Milo, así que le conté todo lo que hacía como Omil…

\- Estoy confundido – dijo Camus llevándose las manos a las sienes. - Yo creí que si tú te llegaras a casar algún día, lo harías por amor no por obligación.

\- Y quien dice que no la amo ya?

\- Yo lo digo

\- Pero si no nos has visto juntos! – reclamo Milo

\- Créeme… vi suficiente… Pero ese no es lo que me trajo aquí verdad?...

Milo se fue de nuevo al sillón

\- No sé de qué hablas.

\- Que te hizo recordar todo antes de que me llamaras?

\- Los mensajes de Kanon – volvió a mentir

\- En serio?

\- Qué?

\- Vas a seguir con el mismo teatrito?

\- No sé a qué te refieres. – dijo Milo protegiéndose

Canon se acercó y se sentó en frente.

\- Mírame a los ojos y miénteme. Dime que no fue al ver las fotos que te mando Kanon cuando volviste a prender el celular, que recordaste todo. Dime que tu desesperación no tiene nada que ver con que creas que Shaina está en peligro…

\- Es una compañera, haría lo mismo por cualquiera – dijo Milo sin verlo a los ojos

\- Dime que no saliste del santuario corriendo por coraje y celos de verla en brazos de otro…

\- No… yo no…

\- Dime que no soportaste 15 días encerrado solo porque tu conciencia no te dejo tranquilo porque intentaste hacerle daño… Dime que no intentaste hacerle daño por la rabia de no poder tenerla…

Milo exploto

\- Ya basta! Hasta dónde quieres llegar? - grito

\- Hasta que me digas lo que quiero oír

\- Yo no quiero decirlo!

Camus exploto también

\- Basta de hacerte el tonto Milo!. Enfréntalo!. Estas hasta el maldito aguijón por Shaina desde hace muchos años! Haces todo lo posible por joderla con tal de que te preste un mínimo de atención! Sabes hasta la marca de zapatos que usa y te importa demasiado lo que pueda pasarle!

\- Eso no es cierto! - dijo Milo derrotado – Además… aunque lo que digas sea cierto, eso ya no importa.

\- Milo…

\- Ya te dije. No importa. Tengo a Samira y a mi bebe. Es todo lo que necesito! Y ella…

\- Shaina…

\- Si, Ella tiene a… a…

\- Minos

\- Carajo! Se sus nombres! No tienes que refregármelos! – dijo Milo encabronado

\- Está bien… pero sigo sin saber para que me llamaste…

\- A estas alturas ya tampoco sé porque te llame… - dijo Milo aun molesto - Tal vez debí decirle a Kanon, al menos él no me estaría jodiendo….

Camus se sentó junto a él y le puso la mano en el hombro a su amigo.

\- Está bien Milo… yo sé lo que es tener ese dolor…

\- De que hablas? Te refieres a la mujer con la que estabas?

\- Sí.

\- Me hablaras de ella?

\- Es Fler…

\- Fler? La hermana menor de Hilda? – Pregunto Milo asombrado – Como? Cuando?

\- Hace dos años recuerdas? Ambos fuimos a visitar Asgard…

\- Lo recuerdo

\- Yo conviví mucho con ella durante ese tiempo. Tú estabas muy ocupado quejándote del frio y hasta las manitas con Thor y compañía…

\- Ah sí! Esa bebida como pega…

\- Y durante ese tiempo me fui enamorando de ella. Es tan dulce y su mirada tan limpia… de algún modo es muy diferente de Hilda. Hilda es hermosa pero autoritaria y fría porque necesita serlo al tener a todo Asgard a su cargo y protección. Fler siempre es cálida y sencilla. Pero en ese entonces, ella creía estar enamorada de Hagen.

\- Hagen es el que siempre estaba cuidándola verdad? – dijo Milo tratando de recordar

\- Sí. Hagen el Dios Guerrero de Merak Beta.

\- Que no se rumoraba que tenía un affaire con Hyoga?

Camus negó con la cabeza

\- No puedes tener un affaire con alguien que nunca te llama ni te escribe. Entre ellos solo hubo un entendimiento pasajero por motivo de la guerra y hasta ahí. O al menos de parte de ella. Además ella es más grande que él.

\- Ok. Continua. Perdón por la interrupción.

\- Ah te decía… mis sentimientos crecieron mucho pero tú sabes que no dejo que cualquiera los vea por lo mismo. La última noche que estuvimos ahí, yo me había ido a dormir, pero escuche unos sollozos en el patio interior y Salí a investigar. Tú estabas borracho o dormido ni se. Fui y escuche voces. Hagen y Fler estaban junto a la fuente. Hagen le comunicaba a Fler que entre ellos dos ya no podía haber nada serio porque él ya le había pedido matrimonio a una de las damas de compañía de Hilda, quien esperaba un hijo de él. Le pidió perdón por cualquier malentendido que pudiera haber en la relación que había entre ellos, pero que aunque alguna vez él había albergado esperanzas con ella, simplemente se había cansado de esperar a que ella cediera a sus presiones de acostarse y simplemente había posado sus ojos en alguien más y cambiado de dirección sus afectos.

\- Pero qué hijo de puta!

\- Y que lo digas. La manera en que se lo dijo dejó a Fler llorando en el patio y no soporté verla así. Salí a consolarla y una cosa llevo a la otra y…

\- No me des detalles… ya entendí. – dijo Milo melancólico – Por eso decidiste ir a Asgard primero?

\- Pues en realidad fui porque Hilda pidió mi ayuda y se la di, y no me arrepiento. – dijo Camus – Volví a verla y me di cuenta que mis sentimientos en lugar de cambiar se habían incrementado con el tiempo. Estuvimos juntos cada noche hasta que… me entere que ha estado prometida desde hace dos años con no se quien, de un lugar vecino…

\- Diantres! Y ella no te dio ninguna explicación?

\- Yo… confieso que no le di la oportunidad – dijo Camus – Salí de ahí lo antes posible sin siquiera despedirme de ella. Crucé la frontera hacia Suecia y he estado tratando de olvidarla con mujerzuelas y alcohol desde entonces hasta que me llamaste…

\- Me quieres decir que encontraste a la mujer perfecta para ti, y saliste corriendo a la primera de cambios como un maldito cobarde sin escuchar de su boca ninguna explicación? – grito Milo enojado levantándose de su asiento como resorte

Camus lo imito.

\- Y que debía hacer? Quedarme a la boda y ser el padrino? Entregar a la novia?

Milo ahora le regreso el puñetazo tan rápido que Camus no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, cayendo hacia atrás rompiendo una mesita de café y un cenicero.

\- Eso por qué fue?

\- Porque eres un imbécil! Hasta una hielera con patas piensa más que tú!

\- Por qué? De que hablas? – Dijo Camus aplicándose un poco de frio para que no se le hinchara como a su amigo

\- Por qué? Preguntas Por qué? De verdad eres tan necio? – grito Milo – Yo siquiera tengo el pretexto de que no tenía ninguna esperanza con Shaina pero tú la tenías en tus manos y preferiste largarte y dejarla sola a enfrentar las consecuencias que pudiera haber por tus actos!

\- No puede haber consecuencias… me cuide bien de que no las hubiera… - dijo Camus levantándose

\- Pero no sabes lo que ella puede hacer en tu ausencia, o si Hilda se enteró y la manda azotar, o adelanta la boda con tal de que su deshonrada hermana …

\- Cállate! – dijo Camus espantado

\- No lo pensaste verdad imbécil? No estábamos en Paris donde todo el asunto es más relajado. Estamos hablando de una sociedad que no ha cambiado desde hace como mil años!

\- Diantres no lo pensé!

\- Para colmo de nada sirvió que entonces me cayera del puto helicóptero porque estuvieras con el amor de tu vida, si de todos modos la abandonaste – dijo Milo lanzando otro puñetazo que esta vez Camus logro esquivar

\- Eso tampoco lo pensé!

\- Y se supone que yo recurro a ti? Estas todavía más estúpido que yo! – Grito Milo encolerizado mientras se arrojaba en el sofá cruzando sus brazos sobre su cara.

Camus se quedó callado por un momento antes de que se echara a reír mientras se tiraba en el otro sillón casi en la misma posición de Milo.

\- Ya te volviste loco? – pregunto Milo aun molesto

\- No. Jajaja. Confesaste que querías con Shaina! Lo logre!

\- Cállate! – dijo Milo arrojándole los cojines – Ahora que dime como le voy a hacer? Como llego al santuario con esposa e hijo en camino? Como lo explico o a quien le explico?. De todos modos ya se lo dije a Shion.

\- Pues… así? Caminando? Si ya se lo dijiste a Shion ya tienes la mitad de la batalla ganada.

\- Y como me enfrento a "ella"?

\- Ahhh mi amigo… eso no te va a ser fácil, pero como tú dices… Ella no está sola y no siente lo mismo, así que lo más seguro es que vaya a sentirse aliviada de que ya no la vas a joder cada que puedas.

\- Bueno… Eso no puedo prometértelo. – dijo Milo bostezando ya muy cansado de tanto pelear.

Camus se medio levanto del asiento. Milo con los ojos cerrados y su respiración se estaba haciendo más acompasada…

\- La amo demasiado amigo… pero si callándome la protejo de él, que así sea…

… Era el momento perfecto en el que Camus siempre podía sacarle la información que requería sin que Milo se diera cuenta.

\- Quien es el Milo? Quien quiere hacerle daño a Shaina?– dijo suavemente viendo que su amigo estaba casi dormido

\- … Mi padre…

Camus trago saliva. Ese siempre había sido un tema muy delicado para Milo. Sacarle ese secreto que tan celosamente había guardado por 21 años podría acabar con su amistad para siempre, pero por lo que Milo le había contado y por el terror que veía en sus ojos cada que salía el tema… tenía que saberlo.

Milo estaba a punto de caer en un profundo sueño. Era ahora o nunca.

\- Milo… Como se llama tu padre…

Milo lanzo un gran suspiro antes de susurrar:

\- Ares

 **Marzo 15, Mediodía**

 **Palacio Valhala, Asgard**

Fler esperaba con ansias en el salón de costura, la llegada de su hermana y su nuevo y flamante esposo de su luna de miel. Se suponía que llegarían en cualquier momento. Habían decidido tomar un delicioso crucero por los fiordos, para que pudieran disfrutarse mutuamente sin preocupaciones y el barco había desembarcado hacia dos horas. El muelle se encontraba a hora y media, por lo que se asomaba por la ventana cada tanto para ver si alguien se acercaba.

Durante los siete días que había estado a cargo, Fler no había dejado de pensar en Camus y en lo mal que debió pasarlo al saber lo de su compromiso. Ella no se había atrevido a mencionárselo para evitar esa misma reacción y porque esperaba poder zafarse de eso antes de que él se enterara, pero desgraciadamente no había sido así y ahora tenía que buscarlo para explicarle y convencerlo de regresar con ella y tenía la excusa perfecta: En su carrera para salir de Asgard, Camus había olvidado recoger su laptop de la oficina de Hilda, donde habían hecho los reportes y las investigaciones, así que ella iría a dársela personalmente debido a la rareza y costo de reponerle un modelo tan valioso todo en aras del bienestar de Asgard. Sonrió solo de imaginar las mil maneras en las que Camus le daría las gracias por regresarle el regalo de su mejor amigo.

Estaba pensando en eso cuando escucho el sonido de un trineo entrando por la puerta. Se asomó y efectivamente ahí estaban sus hermanos.

Aventó lo que estaba haciendo y corrió escaleras abajo sin importarle nada.

Los intercepto cuando entraron por la puerta seguidos de varios de los súbditos de la corte que les daban la bienvenida.

\- Bienvenidos! – dijo con alegría apenas contenida – Como les fue?

\- Hola hermana… el clima y el paisaje ha sido perfecto – dijo Hilda tomando de la mano a Siegfried quien intuía cual era la ansiedad de Fler, pero le hizo una señal de que no era el momento. Fler en cambio no quería perder mucho tiempo – Y ni que decir de mi adorado esposo… Dime…hiciste las oraciones diarias?

\- Sí. Todos seguimos cumpliendo la voluntad de Odín. – dijo mientras sus doncellas les entregaban una copa de aguamiel como bienvenida – Todo está listo para ustedes: Habitaciones, enseres, ropa, trono…

\- Gracias Fler, estoy segura de que lo hiciste con la misma diligencia de siempre – dijo Hilda mientras caminaba hacia un salón adjunto – Sabes Fler, durante esta semana que he sido muy feliz, he pensado mucho en ti.

Los tres decidieron sentarse en unas bancas cercanas

\- Que has pensado hermana? – Pregunto Fler cuidadosamente

\- Que tal vez te estas marchitando esperando tu boda que por diversos motivos se ha pospuesto… - Fler se puso tensa – En cuanto pueda, escribiré a Lord Olef para adelantarla para el verano. Sera mucho más agradable el clima y te dará tiempo de preparar tu ajuar.

Fler iba a comenzar a replicar, pero Siegfried la abrazó:

\- No crees que la belleza de tu hermana merece que su ajuar sea confeccionado en Paris o Milán? Olef es mucho más mundano que nosotros y estoy seguro que no pondrá reparos en que viaje antes de tener que enterrarse en Hammerfest. – dijo Siegfried guiñándole un ojo a Fler

\- Esa es una maravillosa idea amor… - después se volteo a ver a Fler – Crees que te gustaría ir por tu ajuar de novia a Paris?

Fler volteo a ver a Siegfried esperando instrucciones. El solo movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

\- Oh sí! Me gustaría mucho! – dijo Fler fingiendo emoción – Además podre visitar el Louvre, el Sena…

Hilda palmoteo de alegría.

\- Perfecto! No se diga más. Prepárate para salir con el inicio del mes.

\- Puedo pedirte un favor especial Hermana? – pregunto Fler con su cara más inocente

\- Claro querida!

\- No le digas a Olef que cambiaras la fecha de la boda hasta que yo regrese. Después de todo estoy segura de que podremos preparar el banquete sin mucha anticipación y no me hará ver tan desesperada ante sus ojos.

Hilda le tomo con cariño la barbilla feliz de que se resignara a acatar sus órdenes.

\- Está bien querida. Se hará como tú quieres. Ahora si me disculpan, debo ir a supervisar que nuestra habitación este lista tal como dijiste Fler. – dijo

Fler espero hasta que salió del salón para golpear leve pero repetidamente a Siegfried en el torso:

\- Me prometiste que la convencerías! Me lo prometiste! Ahora le dio por adelantarla!

\- Si, lo hice y lo voy a cumplir – contesto Siegfried sonriendo – Pero te dije después de la luna de miel y no esperaste ni siquiera a cruzar la puerta para presionarla. Ella no es tonta.

\- Y ahora debo ir al sur a preparar un ajuar específicamente para lucírselo a ese viejo! – dijo Fler haciendo gestos

\- No. Lo que vas a hacer es tomar la oportunidad que te estamos dando de ir a "Paris" para que por casualidad te "pierdas" en el cambio de trenes y llegues a Atenas. Busca a Camus y explícale. Solo tienes una oportunidad. Si para Mayo 15 no hay una respuesta favorable de vuestra parte enviare por ti y te casaras con Olef en Julio.

\- Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! – dijo Fler emocionada

\- Pero… No quiero tener mi primera pelea marital por tu culpa. Deberás ir a los lugares adecuados a comprar la lista de cosas que te voy a dar y me darás prueba de ello o yo mismo iré a buscarte y no te ayudaré más. – dijo Siegfried – Cosas que te quedes con uno o con el otro te servirán igual. De acuerdo?

Fler lo beso en la mejilla.

\- Eres el mejor hermano que pude haber tenido.

 **Capitulo 34**

 **Marzo 15, Mediodía**

 **Coliseo, Santuario de Athena, Grecia**

Conforme los soldados, los caballeros de plata y los de bronce se alejaban del Santuario algunos contentos, algunos asustados y otros desconcertados, los nueve dorados presentes se habían quedado por ordenes de Athena. Esperaban que todos desalojaran el coliseo para poder hablar específicamente con ellos.

Ninguno de los dorados habia hecho ni una mueca ni un murmullo al escuchar que Shaina habia sido nombrada la nueva Sanbocho a diferencia de los demas. De hecho no les habia sorprendido en absoluto, todo lo contrario, ella ya se portaba como tal desde hacia anios, solo faltaba que lo hicieran oficial, lo que habia ocurrido ahí mismo minutos antes.

\- Muy bien. Ustedes se preguntaran el porque se les ha pedido quedarse. – hablo Shion – Debido a la misión que se les encomendó a fines del anio pasado y debido a ciertos acontecimientos de los cuales se enteraran mas adelante, se han decidido hacer unos ligeros cambios.

Silencio absoluto, lo que Shion agradeció.

\- No estamos diciendo que sea indispensable, pero estamos conscientes que debido a la naturaleza de las reglas que se impusieron para engendrar sus sucesores, algunos de ustedes no seran capaces de separarse de la mujer que hayan elegido como madre de este, y comprendiendo esto, queremos informarles que ellas serán bienvenidas en el santuario y en sus propias casas si las intenciones del caballero en cuestión han sido formalizadas.

Un signo de interrogación apareció arriba de la cabeza de los nueve dorados.

Shaina tuvo que intervenir

\- Lo que el patriarca intenta decir con palabras bonitas, es que si solo si se casan con ellas, podrán vivir en pareja aquí en el santuario…

Las caras de horror de los dorados era risible.

\- Gracias Shaina, eso quise decir exactamente – dijo Shion divertido al ver a la Elite del santuario mas que horrorizada, espantada por la idea – Ellas deberán ser presentadas ante Shaina antes de entrar al santuario para que les coloque la identificación pertinente, previamente bendecida y aprobada por Athena, aquí presente, para que tenga pase libre al santuario. Como recuerdan, nadie que no trabaje para Athena puede siquiera conocer la existencia de este lugar. Muchas de sus… ejem ejem… esposas no entenderán mucho de esto, por lo que se requiere un poco de ayuda y Shaina se las proporcionara con mucho gusto. Con esa identificación podrán entrar y salir del Santuario sin problema y sin la necesidad de que ustedes estén con ellas. Sabemos que las chicas de hoy son demasiado independientes.

Se escucharon murmullos con muchas interrogantes, pero Shion continuo.

\- Para aquellos que no deseen vivir con la madre en cuestión o que hayan traido a su sucesor sin su madre, en la zona adjunta a la de entrenamiento de las amazonas, será construido una guardería y un patio de juegos. Se le ha hecho la invitación a dos de nuestras amazonas retiradas para ayudarnos y han accedido. Estaran aquí antes de que el primer sucesor nazca para darnos tiempo a preparar el lugar.

\- Durante el tiempo que estén fuera, se les pedirá que compren un celular, nos den el numero y nos mantengan al tanto una vez al mes de que están bien. No queremos otro MILOGATE. – dijo Athena – No deberán usarlo entre ustedes dentro del santuario. Eso solo romperá el aura de bienestar y comunicación directa que tenemos. Solo la Elite tendrá la oportunidad de tener comunicación con el mundo exterior. No la desperdicien en tonterías.

Un grito de satisfacción de parte de Aldebaran sono fuertemente haciendo que los demás voltearan a verlo y el caballero dorado de tauro sonriera apenado.

\- No queremos un reporte de lo que hacen o no hacen, sino solo saber que están bien. – dijo Shion – No duden nunca en hablar y pedir nuestra ayuda si es necesario, que siempre nos tendrán para eso.

\- En cuanto a ti Aioria… tu eres un caso aparte… - dijo Athena

Shaina se tenso inmediatamente.

\- Pero si tienes alguna duda, apoyate en Shaina y Shion para solucionar el problema.

Aioria volteo a ver a Shaina con una mirada de ni-aunque-estuviera-loco-te-pido-ayuda.

\- Tambien se mantiene el toque de queda a las 10 de la noche para la entrada a sus casas y no queremos ningun acto lascivo por fuera de la puerta de sus casas o en lugares publicos – Menciono Shaina con una actitud de guerra volteando a ver a Aioria – De ser descubiertos, la chica en cuestión será enviada a la zona de mujeres en el recinto de las amazonas sin derecho a visita hasta que nazca el bebe o, si no esta en estado, será expulsada del Santuario sin derecho a regresar.

\- Es cierto Shaina, gracias – dijo Athena – No queremos actos inmorales en publico que pueda acarrear algún problema para la decencia y la buena convivencia entre todos nosotros.

\- _Esto es la guerra maldita víbora metiche_ – pensó Aioria viendo con ojos de muerete a Shaina quien por debajo de la mascara sonreía de satisfacción.

Esa ultima habia sido su idea y hecha específicamente para Aioria y Marin, pues varias personas le habían ido con el chisme de lo que sucedia después de que todos tendrian que estar en sus casas.

\- Hay algunas otros cambios menores que no les afectaran relativamente y ya los recibirán por escrito – dijo Athena – Que pasen muy buen dia caballeros

Tanto Athena, como Shaina y Shion comenzaron a retirarse, lo que dio pie a que los dorados comenzaran a hacer planes

\- Fabuloso! Las reglas no podrían favorecerme mas – exclamo feliz Aiorios abrazando a su hermano – Asi podre tráeme a mi señora esposa, quien quiera quevaya a ser la afortunada.

\- Si, como no… - dijo Aioria aun enojado – Me gustaría saber quien fue el chismoso! – dijo señalando a todos – En cuanto lo descubra no quedara nada de el.

\- Hey! Calmate gatito – dijo Shaka – hay como 300 personas que pudieron haberte visto… no eres muy discreto que digamos…

\- Por lo menos 5 de nosotros te hemos visto fajando con ella y no hemos dicho nada Majo – dijo Shura – Deberias ser mas cuidadoso ahora que Shaina esta de jefa

\- Jefa mis polainas – dijo Aioria – No deja de ser una metiche oportunista!

Aioros le dio un zape

\- Respeta a tus superiores o te enseno a hacerlo a punta de madrazos. – le dijo

\- Pues yo mañana mismo me compro mi celular con el FIFA! – dijo Alde queriendo cambiar el tema haciendo que Mu quisiera darle de topes con sus cuernos - Que hay de ti Mu… Que te parecio todo lo que dijeron hoy?

\- Mmm… la verdad es que me parece lógico… - dijo Mu con un poco de tristeza – Lo malo es que Shaina ya no me podrá dar las lecciones que me estaba dando.

\- Animate hombre! Que te las de Marin! – dijo Alde recibiendo un zape de parte de Aioria

\- Ah no! A Marin me la dejan en paz – reclamo con los brazos cruzados

\- Bah… si Mu no te la quiere bajar – dijo DM sorprendentemente defendiendo a Mu – Un dia tus celos te van a llevar demasiado lejos y vas a perder a la palomita…

\- No es paloma… es águila! – dijo Shaka – Y DM tiene razón.

\- Pues yo opino que Shaina se ve muy bonita con esa capa. Se ve fina y de buen gusto – dijo Afrodita haciendo que los otros ocho lo vieran con cara de NO-SEAS-TAN-JOTO.

\- Senores, ya nos perdimos del hilo de la conversación – dijo Dohko con su sabiduría – Todas las nuevas reglas tienen sentido… imagínense lo difícil que es convivir entre ustedes que llevan 20 anios de conocerse, lo que pasaría si llegaran 20 esposas…

Los ocho comenzaron a imaginarse un pleito de gatas estilo verduleras con un chamaco de brazos y con la otra agarrándose del chongo.

\- Deberian poner mas atención a los deberes y menos a los chismes señores – dijo Dohko – Athena cuenta con nosotros.

Los ocho agacharon las cabezas y se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas mientras Dohko se reia. No imaginaba a esos pubertos con esteroides tratando de conquistar a una chica decente… bueno… tampoco el se veía haciéndolo. Iba a ser un laaaargo tiempo de espera.


	35. Chapter 35

**Capítulo 34**

 **Marzo 15, Mediodía**

 **Coliseo, Santuario de Athena, Grecia**

Conforme los soldados, los caballeros de plata y los de bronce se alejaban del Santuario algunos contentos, algunos asustados y otros desconcertados, los nueve dorados presentes se habían quedado por órdenes de Athena. Esperaban que todos desalojaran el coliseo para poder hablar específicamente con ellos.

Ninguno de los dorados había hecho ni una mueca ni un murmullo al escuchar que Shaina había sido nombrada la nueva Sanbocho a diferencia de los demás. De hecho no les había sorprendido en absoluto, todo lo contrario, ella ya se portaba como tal desde hacía años, solo faltaba que lo hicieran oficial, lo que había ocurrido ahí mismo minutos antes.

\- Muy bien. Ustedes se preguntaran por qué se les ha pedido quedarse. – hablo Shion – Debido a la misión que se les encomendó a fines del año pasado y debido a ciertos acontecimientos de los cuales se enteraran más adelante, se han decidido hacer unos ligeros cambios.

Silencio absoluto, lo que Shion agradeció.

\- No estamos diciendo que sea indispensable, pero estamos conscientes que debido a la naturaleza de las reglas que se impusieron para engendrar sus sucesores, algunos de ustedes no serán capaces de separarse de la mujer que hayan elegido como madre de este, y comprendiendo esto, queremos informarles que ellas serán bienvenidas en el santuario y en sus propias casas si las intenciones del caballero en cuestión han sido formalizadas.

Un signo de interrogación apareció arriba de la cabeza de los nueve dorados.

Shaina tuvo que intervenir

\- Lo que el patriarca intenta decir con palabras bonitas _(bola de ineptos),_ es que si y solo si se casan con ellas, podrán vivir en pareja aquí en el santuario…

Las caras de horror de los dorados era risible.

\- Gracias Shaina, eso quise decir exactamente – dijo Shion divertido al ver a la Elite del santuario más que horrorizada, espantada por la idea – Ellas deberán ser presentadas ante Shaina antes de entrar al santuario para que les coloque la identificación pertinente, previamente bendecida y aprobada por Athena, aquí presente, para que tenga pase libre al santuario. Como recuerdan, nadie que no trabaje para Athena puede siquiera conocer la existencia de este lugar. Algunas de sus… ejem ejem… esposas no entenderán mucho de esto, por lo que se requiere un poco de ayuda y Shaina se las proporcionara con mucho gusto. Con esa identificación podrán entrar y salir del Santuario sin problema y sin la necesidad de que ustedes estén con ellas. Sabemos que las chicas de hoy son demasiado independientes y podrían querer entrar y salir con libertad.

Se escucharon murmullos con muchas interrogantes, pero Shion continuo.

\- Para aquellos que no deseen vivir con la madre en cuestión o que hayan traído a su sucesor sin su madre, en la zona adjunta a la de entrenamiento de las amazonas, será construido una guardería y un patio de juegos. Se le ha hecho la invitación a dos de nuestras amazonas retiradas para ayudarnos y han accedido. Estarán aquí antes de que el primer sucesor nazca para darnos tiempo a preparar el lugar.

\- Durante el tiempo que estén fuera, se les pedirá que compren un celular, nos den el número y nos mantengan al tanto una vez al mes de que están bien. No queremos otro MILOGATE. – dijo Athena – No deberán usarlo entre ustedes dentro del santuario. Eso solo romperá el aura de bienestar y comunicación directa que tenemos. Solo la Elite tendrá la oportunidad de tener comunicación con el mundo exterior. No la desperdicien en tonterías.

Un grito de satisfacción de parte de Aldebarán sonó fuertemente haciendo que los demás voltearan a verlo y el caballero dorado de tauro sonriera apenado.

\- No queremos un reporte de lo que hacen o no hacen, sino solo saber que están bien. – dijo Shion – No duden nunca en hablar y pedir nuestra ayuda si es necesario, que siempre nos tendrán para eso.

\- En cuanto a ti Aioria… tú eres un caso aparte… - dijo Athena

Shaina se tensó inmediatamente.

\- Pero si tienes alguna duda, apóyate en Shaina y Shion para solucionar el problema.

Aioria volteo a ver a Shaina con una mirada de ni-aunque-estuviera-loco-te-pido-ayuda.

\- También se mantiene el toque de queda a las 10 de la noche para la entrada a sus casas y no queremos ningún acto lascivo por fuera de la puerta de sus casas o en lugares públicos – Menciono Shaina con una actitud de guerra volteando a ver a Aioria – De ser descubiertos, la chica en cuestión será enviada a la zona de mujeres en el recinto de las amazonas sin derecho a visita hasta que nazca él bebe o, si no está en estado, será expulsada del Santuario sin derecho a regresar.

\- Es cierto Shaina, gracias por recordármelo – dijo Athena – No queremos actos inmorales en público que pueda acarrear algún problema para la decencia y la buena convivencia entre todos nosotros.

\- _Esto es la guerra maldita víbora metiche_ – pensó Aioria viendo con ojos de muérete a Shaina quien por debajo de la máscara sonreía de satisfacción.

Esa última había sido su idea y hecha específicamente para Aioria y Marín, pues varias personas le habían ido con el chisme de lo que sucedía después de que todos tendrían que estar en sus casas.

\- Hay algunas otros cambios menores que no les afectaran relativamente y ya los recibirán por escrito – dijo Athena – Que pasen muy buen día caballeros

Tanto Athena, como Shaina y Shion comenzaron a retirarse, lo que dio pie a que los dorados comenzaran a hacer hablar entre ellos y hacer planes.

\- No se les hace extraño que casi tres meses después de que salieran los tres chiflados ahora nos estén hablando de bodas y esposas? – Pregunto Shura

\- Sera que alguno de esos tres ya cayo? – pregunto Shaka asombrado

\- Pues a mí me parece más que fabuloso! Las reglas no podrían favorecerme más – exclamo feliz Aiorios abrazando a su hermano – Así podre tráeme a mi señora esposa, quien quiera que vaya a ser la afortunada.

\- Si, como no… - dijo Aioria aun enojado – A mí me gustaría saber quién fue el chismoso! – dijo señalando a todos – En cuanto lo descubra no quedara nada de él.

\- Hey! Cálmate gatito, esconde las garritas o te romperás las unías – dijo Shaka – Hay como 300 personas que pudieron haberte visto… no eres muy discreto que digamos…

\- Por lo menos 5 de nosotros te hemos visto fajando con ella y no hemos dicho nada tío – dijo Shura – Deberías ser más cuidadoso ahora que Shaina está de jefa

\- Jefa mis polainas – dijo Aioria – No deja de ser una metiche oportunista!

Aioros le dio un zape

\- Respeta a tus superiores o te enseno a hacerlo a punta de madrazos. – le dijo

\- Pues yo mañana mismo me compro mi celular con el FIFA! – dijo Alde queriendo cambiar el tema haciendo que Mu quisiera darle de topes con sus cuernos - Que hay de ti Mu… Que te pareció todo lo que dijeron hoy?

\- Mmm… la verdad es que me parece lógico… - dijo Mu con un poco de tristeza – Lo malo es que Shaina ya no me podrá dar las lecciones que me estaba dando.

\- Anímate hombre! Pídele a Marín que te las de! – dijo Alde recibiendo un zape de parte de Aioria.

\- Ah no! A Marín me la dejan en paz – reclamo con los brazos cruzados

\- Bah… si Mu no te la quiere bajar – dijo DM sorprendentemente defendiendo a Mu – Un día tus celos te van a llevar demasiado lejos y vas a perder a la palomita…

\- No es paloma… es águila! – dijo Shaka – Y DM tiene razón.

\- Pues yo opino que Shaina se ve muy bonita con esa capa. Se ve fina y de buen gusto – dijo Afrodita haciendo que los otros ocho lo vieran con cara de NO-SEAS-TAN-JOTO.

\- Señores, ya nos perdimos del hilo de la conversación – dijo Dohko con su sabiduría – Todas las nuevas reglas tienen sentido… imagínense lo difícil que es convivir entre ustedes que llevan 20 años de conocerse, lo que pasaría si llegaran 20 esposas…

Los ocho comenzaron a imaginarse un pleito de gatas estilo verduleras con un chamaco de brazos y con la otra agarrándose del chongo.

\- Deberían poner más atención a los deberes y menos a los chismes señores – dijo Dohko – Athena cuenta con nosotros.

Los ocho agacharon las cabezas y se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas mientras Dohko se reía. No imaginaba a esos pubertos con esteroides tratando de conquistar a una chica decente… bueno… tampoco él se veía haciéndolo. Iba a ser un laaaargo tiempo de espera.

 **Marzo 15 6PM**

 **Departamento de Omil Al Alkrab, Dubái**

Samira, Milo y Camus regresaron al Departamento. Samira quedo gratamente sorprendida al ver que la comida restante de la cena de la noche anterior estaba puesta en contenedores en el congelador, no había trastes sucios ni el desastre que ella había esperado encontrar después de dejar a dos hombres solos por una noche. Faltaba un cenicero y una mesita, pero no hizo preguntas.

Le lanzo una mirada de desconfianza a Milo, pero cuando este solamente le sonrió encantadoramente y se dispuso a hacer una jarra de té para ella mientras se iba a cambiar a la recamara, todas sus sospechas desaparecieron. Se recordó a sí misma, que su esposo era un buen hombre, que no era de su misma cultura y no era tan machista como todos los de su familia.

Camus seguía pensando que algo le faltaba a esa pareja, y aunque Milo se esforzaba por ser dulce y gentil con Samira, no parecía poder ir mas allá. Tal vez el tiempo le dijera lo contrario. Samira parecía o conformarse con eso o de verdad creía que hasta ahí podían llegar los sentimientos de Milo por su esposa. Para cualquier persona que no conociera a fondo a Milo como lo conocía el, bien podía pasar como que estaba loco de amor por Samira, y Rogo al Olimpo que solo fueran celos de la feliz pareja lo que estuviera sintiendo.

Toda la noche había pensado en el lio de su mejor amigo. Había descubierto dos cosas importantes que aterrorizaban a Milo: Que su padre era el dios de la guerra y que de verdad amaba a Shaina. La segunda él ya lo intuía pero lo del padre de Milo había sido toda una revelación que no lo dejo dormir en toda la noche y tampoco podía confesarle a Milo que le había sacado la información mientras se quedaba dormido. No se lo perdonaría nunca. Pero desgraciadamente era algo que Camus no estaba muy seguro de poder olvidar, después de todo si había alguien a quien temerle era al caprichoso, vanidoso, violento y no tan estable emocionalmente Ares. Eso explicaba todo. La reticencia de Milo de enamorarse, el terror en sus ojos cada que mencionaba a "esa" persona… la desesperación por avisar al santuario… el código dorado…

\- Amigo… crees que sea buena idea decirle todo lo que debe saber a Samira?

\- Es tu esposa no? Si planeas llevártela contigo, vas a tener que hacerlo. – contesto Camus divertido – A menos que le dejes a cierta peli verde que le cuente su versión de la historia…

\- Idiota, No voy a dejar que la víbora se acerque a mi Samira. Solo le va a lanzar su veneno – dijo Milo

\- O le abre los ojos…

\- Que es lo mismo…

\- Oye eso me recuerda… Me das permiso para darle la noticia al hijo de Chico Che? (por lo del sirenito)– dijo Camus relamiéndose los bigotes

\- Que tramas paletita?

\- Bueeeeeno…. Solo quiero decirle que se acabaron las parrandas y borracheras contigo porque por lo que entiendo Samira no acepta alcohol en su casa…. Jijiji… Si eso no hace que se enoje, no sé qué lo hará.

\- Jajaja… quieres matarlo de un infarto o qué? – después recordando quien le mando ciertas fotos recapitulo - Está bien pero con una condición…

\- Cuál?

\- Que le des la noticia al mismo tiempo que le envías una selfie de nosotros tres en un restaurante donde estés vestido con un dishdash y tocado y me mandes copia para mí – dijo Milo divertido al ver la cara de su amigo – Te prometo llevarte a un restaurante típico con aire acondicionado.

\- Ay amigo– dijo Camus resignado con una enorme sonrisa - Todo sea por fastidiar a Kanon.

Escucharon la puerta de la habitación abrirse.

\- _Habibe_ … si no dispones de otra cosa, comenzare a hacer la cena. – dijo Samira

\- No, hoy no. – dijo Milo – Saldremos a festejar a Camus, _Pedhí Mou_

\- Uhhh… pero…

\- Mejor ven y siéntate – dijo Milo tomándole la mano y dirigiéndola hacia la sala junto a él. Viendo hacia Camus quien le dio su aprobación – Es hora que te diga todo lo que recordé y que necesitas saber de mi…

Marzo 15 9 PM

Recinto de Amazonas

Shaina, desde su nueva oficina, bajo a su cabaña visiblemente cansada pero a la vez emocionada. La transición había sido mucho más suave de lo que ella esperaba.

Mientras Shion la presentaba como la nueva Jefa de Estado Mayor, los guardias la habían vitoreado visiblemente felices por ella, no tan felices de que Jabu quedara a cargo de ellos, pero si felices por ella. A pesar de lo difícil que era complacerla, y lo estricta que era en cuanto a las guardias y sus entrenamientos, siempre había tenido palabras de aliento o confort para ellos, aunque siempre lo hacía en privado. La reacción de los caballeros de bronce y los plateados la hicieron reír, sobre todo cuando ella ligeramente hizo una señal de "están muertos" para espantarlos un poquito. Misty incluso se había desmayado del susto lo cual la complació gratamente.

Oh sí!... Todo eso le había causado gran satisfacción… y estaría brincando de euforia, de haber recibido la llamada que llevaba esperando todo el día. Pero desde la noche anterior en la que había discutido con Minos por su intrusión en la conversación privada con Geist a través de la video llamada, no había recibido ni un mensaje ni una llamada… nada. Y eso la tenía inquieta. Se le habría pasado la mano?

Llego al área y Kakyuu y Fergie le abrieron la puerta y le dieron la bienvenida.

Un pequeño grito y una puerta azotándose la hizo reaccionar a tiempo de que la pequeña Sammy, la más pequeña discípula de Marín salió corriendo descalza en su camisón y llorando, chocando con ella.

\- Shaina, Shaina! – grito mientras la abrazaba de las piernas

\- Que pasa Sammy? – Dijo mientras la cargaba – Porque te saliste de la cama?

\- Tuve una pesadilla. Un hombre malo quería hacerte daño y te alejaba de nosotras y ya no podías protegernos – dijo sollozando la pequeña de apenas 5 años – Yo no quiero que te pase nada.

\- Aquí estoy y nadie me va a hacer nada… ves? – dijo secándole sus lagrimitas con ternura.

\- Si pero…

\- Donde está tu maestra? Porque no está con ustedes? – le pregunto aunque ella solita se contestó mentalmente. A esa hora le reportaban que siempre estaba con Aioria.

\- No sé. Pero tengo miedo – dijo la niña visiblemente conmocionada.

\- Quieres dormir hoy conmigo? Así me proteges del hombre malo y me dices como era. – sugirió Shaina a la niña

\- Puedo? – dijo abriendo sus ojitos.

\- Pero solo hoy – dijo Shaina mientras se dirigía a la cabaña de Geist – Una caballero femenino no puede tener miedo.

\- Yo no le tengo miedo a nada – dijo la niña valientemente – pero este señor es muy malo y te está buscando…

\- Y como es ese hombre malo Sammy? – pregunto Shaina mientras tocaba la puerta de su amiga

\- Es muy alto y es muy guapo… tiene ojos azules y cabello obscuro y corto… pero todos le tienen miedo. Es muy malo – dijo la niña bostezando quedándose dormida en sus brazos.

Shaina se le quedo viendo a Sammy. La niña no podía haber soñado con… No. Eso estaba fuera de cualquier discusión. Era estúpido siquiera pensarlo. Ella era insignificante para Ares y el tenía a miles con quien jugar al gato y al ratón. Pero la niña lo dijo con tanta convicción…

\- Hola Shaina!

\- Shhhhtttt la vas a despertar… - dijo Shaina mostrándole a Sammy – Avísale a Kakyuu que le diga a Marín que la niña se quedara conmigo esta noche.

\- Por qué la tienes tú?

\- Salió corriendo de su barraca – dijo Shaina – Dime… que sabes de Sammy?

\- No mucho.

\- Luego le pregunto a Marín entonces. Le pasas el recado? Ya me voy a dormir.

\- Uhhh… te acompaño. – dijo Geist saliendo en bata – vas a necesitar quien te sostenga a la niña.

\- De que hablas? – dijo Shaina mientras abría la puerta y efectivamente le tuvo que pasar a la niña antes de que la tirara de pura impresión.

Su cabaña había sido completamente modificada. Las paredes habían sido resanadas y pintadas en tiempo record en colores baby. Sus cortinas habían sido reemplazadas por unas nuevas. Su cama ahora era una cama doble de dosel blanco con colchón de lujo, sabanas de algodón egipcio en color blanco y un edredón verde menta. Venía con el juego de cajonera y luna, un baúl para blancos y un gran biombo con cobras talladas para separar el área de la cama de la del comedor.

Su viejo sillón era ahora un sillón reclinable de piel, su comedor ahora tenía una mesa de madera tallada con sillas forradas en terciopelo, su mini cocina ahora era una cocineta completa y había varios floreros con narcisos blancos y portarretratos con fotografías… de ella con Minos de cuando habían estado en el hotel y las pocas citas que habían tenido!

\- Pero qué demonios paso aquí! – grito Shaina – Quien se atrevió a tocar mis cosas?

\- No te sulfures – dijo Geist tratando de tranquilizarla – Varios guardias traían ordenes de hacerlo al mismo tiempo que trajeron los muebles desde Rodorio. Yo me di cuenta y ayude a mover tus cosas para que nadie más las tocara…

\- Debe estar bromeando! Como se atrevió a meterse con mis cosas!

\- El patriarca?

\- No. Minos! – Dijo Señalando los portarretratos

\- Minos no puede entrar ni dar órdenes aquí Shaina – dijo Geist acomodando a la niña de lado de la pared para que no se cayera.

\- Y entonces como demonios lo hizo! - Grito Shaina aventando el portarretrato contra la puerta (para no despostillar su pared nueva) - Yo lo mato!

\- Pues mátalo mañana – dijo Geist – Le dijiste a Sammy que durmiera contigo y ahora le cumples! – le dio las buenas noches y salió de la cabaña.

Shaina tuvo que tragarse el orgullo y cambiarse mientras pensaba mil y un formas de hacer a Minos pedacitos, pero en cuanto se metió a su nueva cama todos se le olvido. Era como estar sobre una nube… No. Peor aún… Era como estar en brazos de Minos.


	36. Chapter 36

**Capitulo 35**

 **Marzo 16 4 PM**

 **Alberca-Bar del Hotel Columbus Isle.**

Kanon se divertía con dos de las chicas que le había prestado Julián dentro de la alberca. Los arrumacos y manoseos estaban a la orden del día, para enojo de los que traían brazalete de lujuria y para alegría de la caja registradora del Hotel.

Habían sido 5 días exhaustivos de trabajo en la aduana, tanto que no le había dado tiempo de pensar en la manera más adecuada de joder a Tania. Esa escuincla que parecía no romper ni un plato mientras trabajaba en el hotel, pero que le había dado a conocer su deliciosa imagen de putita en el bar de Cockburn town.

\- Mmm… si… esa noche de no haber estado ocupado queriendo agarrarlos en flagrancia, bien hubiera podido disfrutar lo que ella me ofrecía con mucho gusto – pensó – pero debo conocer su punto débil antes de actuar… Me quedan pocos días aquí y no me voy a ir sin desquitarme primero.

\- Cosita en que estás pensando? – decía la exuberante morena de fuego a su lado haciendo un adorable mohín – Ya no nos vas a poner atención?

\- Claro que si preciosa… - dijo Kanon besándole el cuello mientras una chica de cabello negro se le colgaba al cuello por detrás – Solo pensaba en todas las cosas ricas que hare con ustedes al salir de esta alberca.

\- Si! – dijo la peli negra toda excitada mientras le tocaba el trasero a Kanon y este reía ante el atrevimiento de la chica.

En el bar de la playa Tania sonreía satisfecha. Su estación estaba tan limpia que nadie iba a poder reclamarle nada en su siguiente evaluación. Su supervisor no tardó en llegar a revisar y se alegró de no tener mucha gente ese día.

\- Smirnov!, te necesito mover hoy al pool-bar. Bonnie no vino y allá necesitan más ayuda que aquí.

\- Seguro? – pregunto Tania – No quisiera que el Señor Julián se enoje porque venga y haya un desastre en mi estación.

\- El estará de acuerdo conmigo en moverte a donde más se necesite. Ve!

\- De acuerdo.

Tania tomo sus implementos de bar personales. Los había heredado de su abuelo y estaba familiarizada con ellos, haciendo que sus bebidas fueran mucho más exactas en sus ingredientes que los de sus compañeros. Los guardaba en su propio estuche que consistía en un pequeño portafolio de piel café.

Alegremente, como siempre, entrando por el túnel de empleados salió directo al bar de la alberca. Efectivamente el bar estaba a reventar y los chicos no se estaban dando abasto.

\- Ok. Chicos, llego la caballería – dijo – En donde me quieren?

\- Hola Tania, en la estación de Slush por favor – grito una de sus compañeras que servía cervezas como loca.

Tania asintió y se puso a servir las bebidas que ya estaban preparadas en las máquinas de Slush: Pinas Coladas, Daiquiri de Mango, Margaritas de Fresa… a todas y cada una les daba ese toque especial que la hacía tan popular con las bebidas.

\- Siiiiiii Llego Tania! – Grito uno de los huéspedes con brazalete de Gula – Me llenas mi Mug (taza de 2/3 de litro) de Daiquiri de Mango?

\- Sabe que no debo hacerlo… su brazalete me lo impide… - dijo Tania, pero al ver que uno de sus clientes que le daba más propina hacia pucheros le sonrió y le dijo – Bueno Señor y señora X aquí tiene sus dos vasos chicos de Daiquiri de Mango. – Dijo al tiempo que vació los dos vasos grandes de Daiquiri en el Mug que su cliente le ofrecía y le guiñaba un ojo.

\- Gracias Tania! – dijo feliz extendiéndole un billete de 10 dólares – aquí tienes. Al rato vengo por más.

\- Aquí estaré – dijo guardando su propina.

Tan entretenida estaba con sus clientes que no vio a Kanon fajando con las chicas detrás precisamente de las máquinas de Slush por dentro de la alberca.

\- Cosita, tengo sed. Puedo pedir una bebida? – dijo la morenaza de fuego a Kanon

\- Seguro! Pide Top Shelf si quieres! (al fin que los cargare a la cuenta de Julián Jajaja) – dijo Kanon dándole una nalgada.

La chica fue y pidió 3 bebidas para ellos y Tania la reconoció como una de las golfas más populares del lugar, sobre todos después de tener la aprobación del Señor Julián por "hacer un buen jale".

\- Como pueden gustarles ese tipo de mujeres – dijo en voz alta sin percatarse que alguien más la había escuchado.

\- Es mejor reconocer que estas con una golfa, a estar con alguien que es una mosquita muerta que se viste como puta en un bar donde ya a nadie se le hace raro. – dijo Kanon con los brazos cruzados frente a ella extendiendo la mano para firmar la nota como siempre hacia cuando le cargaba las bebidas a su amigo.

A Tania se le subieron los colores al rostro al recibir el Boucher. Sabía que se estaba refiriendo a la noche en la que el la había hipnotizado (bueno, eso decía ella) para que se dejara hacer lo que quisiera. La fatídica noche que arrestaron a su hermano.

No le respondió, y solo se dedicó a trabajar para sacar el recuerdo de las extraordinarias sensaciones que su cuerpo había sentido en manos de aquel egocéntrico mal nacido. Menos de quince minutos después, Kanon y las dos golfillas habían desaparecido de la alberca para tranquilidad de Tania.

Cuando dieron las 10 de la noche, Tania salió de los vestidores ya vestida en un sencillo jumper azul marino hecho de algodón. Por hacer el corte de caja, había salido un minuto tarde y el camión de personal se había ido sin ella. Estaba obscuro y no pasaba ningún auto que pudiera darle un aventón al pueblo.

Kanon había salido a despedir el taxi de las chicas con las que había estado jugando toda la tarde y se había quedado en la puerta del hotel admirando la profundidad de la noche cuando vio salir una figura conocida.

En un arrebato, la siguió y la alcanzó cuando se disponía a cruzar la calle. Al ponerle la mano en el brazo, Tania se giró inmediatamente.

\- ¡Tú! -exclamó mirándolo furiosa.

Kanon se dio cuenta de que tenía razones para mirarlo así y retiró la mano.

\- ¿Qué demonios haces? ¿Me estás siguiendo? -le espetó dándose cuenta de lo alto que era-. ¡Como se lo cuente al Señor Julián…! -le advirtió.

Kanon la miró con incredulidad. Acaso creía que Julián la iba a defender?

Tania siguió caminando, volvió la cabeza y vio que Kanon la seguía. Al terminar de cruzar la calle, se giró hacia él y lo miró dejándole muy claro que no quería su compañía.

\- No es la primera vez que me las veo con tipos como tú y te voy a decir una cosa: ¡me dan asco! – dijo Tania

\- ¿Tipos como yo? -preguntó Kanon dándose cuenta de que no estaba controlando la conversación como era normal en él.

Aquella chica estaba enfadada, pero le daba igual. La había seguido porque había algo en ella que lo excitaba y porque a sus ojos era peligroso caminar sobre la carretera poco iluminada a esas horas de la noche. No temía asaltos ni robos, sino a los borrachos que manejaban en sentido contrario al que él estaba acostumbrado y que no vieran a la chica por el color obscuro de su vestido.

Sin embargo, el ataque del que estaba siendo objeto estaba terminando con su paciencia.

\- ¿Tipos como yo? -repitió en un tono de voz que había asustado a muchos hombres.

Ella, sin embargo, le contestó con la misma violencia.

\- ¡Sí, como Tú! -le espetó Tania dándose cuenta de que aquello le estaba gustando.

Al principio, se había asustado al verlo, pero pronto había comprendido que, aunque era arrogante y odioso, no iba a abusar de ella en una esquina oscura. Así que se había lanzado a gritarle y le estaba sentando de maravilla hacerlo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no gritaba así.

\- Tipos que se excitan mirando a chicas jóvenes y guapas -continuó-. Sí, claro que conozco a tipos como tú. ¡Todas nosotras en los bares los conocemos! ¡Quieren fantasear un poco antes de volver a sus casas con sus desgraciadas mujeres y sus infortunados hijos!

\- ¿Cómo? -preguntó Kanon dándose cuenta de que no estaba preparado para aquella lengua viperina.

La chica lo estaba mirando con asco y Kanon se encontró riéndose. Su risa, franca y sincera, no hizo sino enfurecerla más, así que Tania se giró y se fue a sabiendas de que la iba a seguir.

\- No te vas a ir caminando hasta tu casa, ¿verdad? -le preguntó.

\- Déjame en paz, pervertido -le contestó ella.

Aquello sí que no podía aceptarlo. La adelantó y se puso ante ella cortándole el paso.

\- No me gusta que me llamen pervertido!.- Le dijo - _( no que no lo sea pero no me gusta que me lo digan)_

\- ¿Te parece que a mí me importa lo que te gusta o no? -le espetó Tania sintiéndose, sin embargo, algo culpable por el insulto.

\- Te acompaño hasta tu casa -dijo Kanon – _(Maldición… qué diablos estoy haciendo? Es claro que no quiere mi compañía)_

Había algo en aquella chica que lo hacía querer protegerla a pesar de saber que quería desquitarse de… de que quería desquitarse? Maldito alcohol y sus efectos!

\- No necesito escolta.

\- La gente aquí no sabe manejar y podrían ser peligrosos, ¿no crees ? -insistió Kanon.

\- Me conmueve tu preocupación, pero resulta que hago este trayecto varias noches por semana -contestó Tania-. Además, sé cuidarme solita. Seguro que mejor que tu -se burló mirándolo de arriba abajo.

\- ¿Ya estamos con los prejuicios de nuevo?

\- Mira, es tarde -le dijo consiguiendo mirarlo a los ojos-. y no me gusta que me haya seguido hoy. ¿Te lo tengo que decir más claro? Necesito dormir.

\- ¿No tienes toda la mañana para recuperar horas de sueño? -quiso saber Kanon mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

A Tania se le subieron los colores como si fuera una adolescente.

\- Tengo cosas que hacer -contestó- Por si no te has dado cuenta, el mundo no quiere gente que trabaja de noche y duerme de día -murmuró-. Ahora, déjame en paz.

\- Muy bien, pero mañana te estaré esperando en el bar -contestó Kanon.

\- ¿Por qué? -preguntó Tania confusa.

\- Porque no me gusta que me tomen por lo que no soy -contestó Kanon -. ¿Cómo te sentirías si, al conocerte en un bar con un mini vestido te considerara una...,? _( Pero qué carajo! Claro que esta si es una de esas. Aceptó mis caricias como si nada!)_

\- ¿Mujer fácil? -lo interrumpió Tania-. ¿Una mujer sin virtud? ¿Una perdedora que no tiene nada mejor que hacer en la vida?

Aquello la molestaba sobremanera, viniera de quien viniera, pero no tendría por qué ser así. Ella sabía hacia dónde iba, sabía lo que estaba haciendo y por qué lo estaba haciendo. ¿Qué más le daba la opinión de aquel hombre?

\- ¿Te has quedado a gusto? -le preguntó Kanon -. ¿Quieres añadir algo más?

\- No, no quiero añadir nada más -contestó Tania-. No quiero seguir hablando contigo, de hecho, pero quiero que sepas que no soy una presa fácil -le aclaró - Así que, si me has seguido por eso, vete olvidando. No me voy a acostar contigo -le advirtió-. Ni ahora ni nunca.

\- Vamos -insistió Kanon parando un taxi y tomándola del brazo – Al menos dame gusto y vete en el taxi.- Le abrió la puerta, extendió un billete de 5 dólares al taxista y pensó que jamás había conocido a una mujer con tanto carácter fuera de la cobra o la pelinegra que estaba siempre con ella.

\- Eres el hombre más arrogante que he conocido jamás! -le dijo ella para colmo.

\- Ten cuidado, que me van a empezar a gustar sus cumplidos -contestó Kanon

\- No creo porque, a no ser que el destino me juegue una mala pasada, esta es la última vez que nos vamos a ver fuera del hotel -dijo Tania

\- Claro que no -le dijo con una voz tan suave que Tania sintió un escalofrío por la espalda-. Tengo que refutar tus acusaciones, ¿no?

\- Te pido perdón por ellas. Ya está. ¿Es suficiente?

\- Nos vemos mañana.

\- No pienso acostarme contigo jamás -murmuró Tania enfadada-. ¡Te has equivocado conmigo!

\- La vida me ha enseñado que la palabra jamás es una palabra muy voluble -dijo Kanon divertido cerrando la puerta del taxi.

Lo que no le dijo fue que también era una palabra muy estimulante. Sobre todo, en aquel contexto y, sobre todo, para un hombre como él.

Cuando llego a su casa seguía pensando en aquella chiquilla que por alguna razón insistía en llamarlo pervertido y que no se iba a acostar con él. En qué momento se lo había pedido o porque ella creía que el la deseaba?

El bipeo del celular que había dejado cargando desde la mañana lo saco de sus pensamientos y lo alerto diciéndole que tenía un mensaje.

Lo tomo y sorprendido vio que había dos mensajes con foto. Uno del número de Milo donde aparecía Camus y el mismo, vestidos con su dishdash blanco y tocado junto a una bonita chica con un velo azul rey quienes sonreían a la cámara haciendo la señal de paz con el mensaje: "Tratando de derretir a la paletita en medio de Dubái" y otro que hizo que tuviera que sentarse para no desmayarse donde solo aparecía Milo y la chica del velo enviado por Camus: "Presentándote a la señora esposa de Milo: Samira… a poco no es un amor de chica?"

De repente comenzó a reír. No era una risa de alegría por las nupcias de su amigo, ni por ver ridículamente vestido a Camus. Era una risa maléfica como si la parte buena de Kanon desapareciera. Una risa que no había oído en más de tres años y que hubiera hecho estremecer al mismo Shion de estar presente.

En su casa, Tania llego a salvo y lanzo un suspiro de alivio. Por un momento creyó que Kanon la seguiría y averiguaría su dirección. No que no pudiera averiguarla si de verdad tuviera ganas.

Encendió la luz de la sala, dejo su bolso y corrió a la recamara principal.

\- Tía ya llegue! – anuncio mientras corría alegremente a darle un beso a su tía Lucy quien estaba recostada sobre la cama con varias almohadas. La tía Lucy apago el televisor.

\- Como te fue mi niña?

\- Igual de bien que todos los días tiita. Cómo te sientes? Vino el medico como me lo prometió? – pregunto ansiosa tomándola de la mano

\- Si Tanis…

\- Y que dijo?

\- Lo mismo de siempre… que debo viajar a Houston si no quiero morir… y le respondí lo mismo de siempre también… que si ha llegado mi hora, habrá llegado. – dijo la tía Lucy – No tengo miedo. Te dejo un sobre en la mesa con lo que supongo es la factura.

\- No vas a morir tía, no digas eso – dijo Tania recargando su cabeza en las piernas de su tía – ya nos falta muy poco para tener para tu operación.

\- No quiero operarme hija… es demasiado costoso como para que gastes en una vieja decrepita como yo, mejor cómprate ropa bonita, para que encuentres un marido que te ayude…

\- Jajaja hay tía… sabes que nadie en la isla me hace sentir mariposas en el estómago como tú los sentiste por mi tío…

\- Eso no siempre es instantáneo niña, a veces, sucede a través de la convivencia… o del odio…

Tania guardo silencio y le sirvió un vaso con agua y sus pastillas.

\- Has sabido algo de Vlad? Llego con bien a Puerto Príncipe?

Tania le quito el vaso y se fue a la cocina a dejarlo para evitar contestarle. Se mordió un labio antes de decir en voz alta al mismo tiempo que abría el sobre que le dejo el medico:

\- Si tía, me hablo y me dijo que está bien que no te preocupes. Mandara dinero para tu operación muy pronto.

 _"Miss Smirnov,_

 _Su tía no vivirá más de tres meses si no la trasladamos lo antes posible a Houston. Tengo ya todo listo, solo necesito su aprobación._

 _Mándeme un recado cuando esté lista._

 _Saludos_

 _Dr. Orlen Smithson"_

\- Hay Dios, por favor por favor ayúdame a conseguir el resto del dinero – Oro fervientemente.

Tres meses! El juicio de Vladimir seria hasta dentro de seis! Lo que quería decir que jamás podría verlo de nuevo con vida su amada tía.

Desde hacía 8 años, cuando ella tenía 16, Su tía Lucy y su tío Rommel se habían hecho cargo de su hermano gemelo Vladimir y ella al morir sus padres en un huracán en Haití. Los habían dejado terminar la escuela en ese país y cuando ya hubieron terminado, les pidieron trasladarse con ellos a San Salvador, Bahamas, donde la existencia tranquila, el nivel del mar y la cero contaminación, ayudaban a su Tía Lucy a controlar su debilitado corazón.

Dos años atrás, semanas antes de que llegaran ambos chicos a la Isla, una tormenta había caído sorpresivamente, provocando que el barco pesquero de su tío se hundiera con toda la tripulación. No hubo sobrevivientes y los cuerpos fueron arrojados por la marea uno a uno. Su Tía Lucy había quedado devastada y cayó en cama enferma por perder al que había sido su esposo por más de 30 años, y de la cual ya nunca se había podido levantar. El dinero del seguro del barco sirvió para repartirse entre las familias de los desaparecidos y el funeral de su tío y la póliza de seguro personal de su tío, había solventado bien los gastos médicos de su tía, hasta que sorpresivamente esta había empeorado. Tania busco entonces un trabajo en el hotel de lujo de la Isla, donde le iba bien gracias a las propinas que ganaba al hacer trampa en el sabor y medida de las bebidas, pero como era un hotel all inclusive, casi nadie le prestaba atención a ese detalle.

Desgraciadamente para ella, su hermano había caído en malas manos. Los hermanos Jackson, tres chicos haitianos que vivían en la isla, habían tenido la grandiosa idea de contrabandear una vez al mes, habanos y café desde Cuba y alcohol desde Miami, lo que a pesar de las protestas de Tania, ayudaba sobremanera con los gastos extras que tenía su tía, como una enfermera de día, tanques de oxígeno, monitores cardiacos. Y entonces había venido la bomba. El doctor les había comunicado que su único pariente vivo, es decir, su Tía Lucy, no pasaría de las próximas navidades sin un trasplante de corazón. La buena noticia es que por el tipo de sangre de su tía era muy fácil conseguir al donador y de hecho ya habían tenido que dejar pasar a dos personas en la lista de espera por no tener completos los recursos necesarios. Se requerían 50 mil dólares para el deducible del seguro de gastos médicos mayores más lo que los chicos requirieran para vivir en Houston en lo que su tía pudiera regresar a la Isla.

Esto había hecho un cambio radical en los chicos Smirnov y Tania comenzó a apoyar el proyecto de su hermano. Ya no era ahora solo contrabando sino robo hormiga y asalto a embarcaciones menores que transportaban mercancía. Mercancía que vendían en el mercado negro y se repartían entre los cuatro excepto cuando Tania en tres ocasiones les había dado información relevante. En ese caso la repartición era entre cinco. La primera vez, Tania había escuchado por casualidad una plática en los muelles. La segunda, había ido a bailar al bar NIgggA y al estar provocadoramente vestida, pudo sacarle la información a un marinero norteamericano, demasiado borracho para hacer otra cosa y la última… aunque había encontrado la información que buscaba, su hermano había sido encerrado. No solo eso. Al no tener dinero para el abogado, solo tenía un defensor de oficio, quien no pudo hacer nada cuando aplazaron el juicio hasta Septiembre.

Tania comenzó a desesperarse. Si perdía a su hermano al mismo tiempo que su tía, todo su mundo estaría perdido.

Para salvar a su hermano necesitaba un buen abogado. Al menos 10 mil dólares. Y para su tía, necesitaba al menos otros 20 mil dólares. Ya no tenía mucho tiempo. Tomo una decisión. Así ella tuviera que mendigar o vender su cuerpo para vivir, iba a salvarlos a los dos!


	37. Chapter 37

**Capitulo 36**

 **Marzo 17,**

 **Cámara de Patriarca**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia**

Shaina estaba haciendo los últimos ajustes a los cambios en el recinto de las amazonas y checo su celular por veinteava vez en lo que iba en el día.

Nada. Cero llamadas perdidas, cero mensajes de texto, cero fotos.

\- Carajo! – dijo mientras arrancaba una hoja en blanco de su libreta y la hacía bolita para tirarla en el cesto de la basura. – Una hoja por cada vez que reviso el celular… a este paso voy a terminarme el cuaderno en un día… - dijo mientras jugaba con su lápiz sin poder concentrarse al 100%

Para colmo, Aioria entro en ese momento.

\- Disculpa, quisiera hablar con el patriarca por favor. Esta disponible?

\- Nop

\- No está o no está disponible?

\- Ninguno de los dos. – Dijo Shaina recargándose en su asiento – Que necesitas?

Aioria apretó los dientes. Si alguien podía sacarlo de quicio en todo el Santuario era la víbora que tenía enfrente.

\- Supongo que igual puedo preguntarte a ti. Quiero un permiso para sacar a Marín todo el día mañana.

Shaina se tomó su tiempo. No era ningún secreto que le gustaba hacer rabiar a Aioria sobre todo ahora que él no podía tomar represalias. No olvidaba todas las veces que, cuando ella y Marín aún no habían hecho las paces, había usado su puesto como dorado para salvarla de sus garras, humillándola en frente de toda la guardia a ojos de Shaina.

\- Ella no tiene día libre mañana, por tanto la respuesta es no.

\- Pero es su cumpleaños y quiero celebrarla!

\- Sabes las reglas. – dijo Shaina sin cambiar de posición en su asiento – Se deben pedir los días libres con más de una semana de anticipación. Además sus alumnas también quieren festejarla. Son 6 niñas contra un dorado…. Mmm…. – dijo haciendo el ademan de balancear las cosas – perdiste. No.

\- Esto es inaudito! Estas aprovechándote de tu posición para fastidiarme! – grito Aioria

\- Claro que sí, así como tú lo hiciste para quitarme mi compañera de juegos siempre que podías utilizando tu posición como dorado…

\- Porque querías matarla! Estas loca?

\- Algo…

\- _(%%$ &)_

Ahhh que bien se sentía hacerlo enojar, pero Marín no tenía la culpa. Ella ya había pensado en darle el día libre como sorpresa, pero que Aioria viniera con sus ínfulas de grandeza cuando ella estaba en un estado medio vulnerable y medio fregativa, era algo que no podía desaprovechar. Se levantó de su lugar y fingió estar pensando. Aioria guardo silencio antes de decir algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse después. Quisiera o no Shaina ya era su superior.

\- Hace dos noches… una de las alumnas de Marín tuvo una crisis y no pudimos encontrarla por ningún lado. La viste ayer por ahí de las nueve de la noche? Tampoco estaba en su lugar anoche a la misma hora…

Aioria se ruborizo. Habían roto las nuevas reglas el mismo día que se las habían dado y los dos lo sabían.

\- Tomare tu silencio como un sí. – dijo Shaina – Y sabes cuales son las reglas verdad?

\- Yo… sí.

\- Sí que?

\- Si las se…

\- …Milady

\- Qué?

\- Debes referirte a mi como Milady – dijo Shaina con tono burlón

\- _(No me jodas!)_ Si se las nuevas reglas… Milady…

\- Ay qué bueno! Entonces comprenderás que debido a que infringieron las reglas, y ella fue la que no estaba en su lugar, será castigada…

\- No pero…

\- Silencio! – dijo Shaina con una sonrisa de satisfacción – Te dejare que la saques mañana de las 8 a las 6 de la tarde. Pero no la veras toda la semana siguiente.

\- Eso no es justo!...

\- Qué?

\- …Milady

\- O sea que si investigo, nadie pero NADIE, ninguna persona podrá decir que el mismo día que dimos ciertas reglas tanto tu como ella fueron vistos en una situación… mmm… comprometedora en la puerta de tu casa, verdad? _(Si serás idiota!)_

\- _(diablos. Me olvide de esas estúpidas reglas nuevas)_

\- Y si no mal recuerdo, quedo claro que ella seria expulsada si se le encontraba culpable…

\- _(estoy perdido)_ Estoy de acuerdo en no verla una semana si me deja sacarla d mañana… Milady – dijo rápidamente en un tono más humilde.

\- _(Que predecible eres gata de angora)_ De acuerdo. Que así sea. Retírate y dale la buena noticia de mi benevolencia a Marín. No voy a guardar ningún record esta vez, pero la próxima no será así. Quedas advertido.

\- Gracias… _(maldita víbora)…_ Milady

Aioria salió de la cámara entre furico y ofuscado. Iba a tener que cambiar sus planes para el día siguiente.

Shaina comenzó a reír de buena gana. Si… era la primera vez que le gustaba su puesto. Shion llego en ese momento.

\- Por qué tan contenta? Llego la tan ansiada llamada?

\- Cual llamada señor?

\- Ninguna. Ha pasado algo interesante?

\- Nada señor. Nada que deba preocuparlo.

\- Bien. Estoy complacido con tu trabajo hasta ahora. – dijo – Por cierto… Te gusto tu nueva decoración?

Shaina volteo a verlo.

\- A decir verdad, odiaría pensar que estuvo involucrado en eso señor.

Shion se encogió de hombros

\- Tienes un novio con mucha labia

\- Perdón?

\- Minos me llamo y me pidió permiso para hacerlo y después de una larga platica con él, acepte.

Shaina se quedó en silencio por un momento.

\- Que Minos hizo que cosa?

\- Jajaja me sentí como un verdadero patriarca de 50 años dándole permiso a su hija de salir. – dijo Shion riendo de buena gana – No conocía ese lado de Minos de Grifo. Debo de decir que tampoco me lo esperaba… _(después de todo lo que padecimos bajo su mando y a diferencia de Vermeer…)_

\- Espere… Minos de Grifo hablo con usted… y le pidió permiso para salir conmigo? Como si estuviéramos en el siglo pasado? Pero qué demonios le pasa!

\- Algo así. – dijo Shion riendo - Además me dijo que ( _y no quiero saber cómo lo hizo_ ) para tu nueva posición necesitabas renovar la decoración y mobiliario de tu cabaña para reafirmar tu status, y el pagaba todo… y accedí. – dijo Shion encogiéndose de hombros - Mi gente solo fue por las cosas a Rodorio y tengo entendido que Geist les ayudo mientras estabas aquí arriba trabajando.

Shaina se cruzó de brazos. Le costaba creer lo que estaba oyendo. De lado de quien estaba Shion?

\- Vamos, no seas orgullosa. – dijo – La próxima vez que baje al recinto, quiero ver como quedo. Tengo mucha curiosidad por ver la diferencia.

\- Sera un placer… señor – dijo entre dientes

\- Ah y también me pidió dos días libres para la próxima semana. No sabía que tenías pensado viajar en tu cumpleaños.

\- Perdón? _(WTF?)_

\- La agencia envió tu boleto esta mañana. – siguió diciendo Shion – Son estas pequeñas cosas las que tienes que decirme. Pero me alegra, porque iba a pedirte que me cubrieras dos días para mi cumpleaños el 30. Iré a Jamir y regresare el día 2. Tu deberás ocuparte de recibir a Camus, Kanon y Milo junto con Athena y despedir a Shura, Shaka y Aldebarán.

\- Sera un placer sustituirlo señor. Cuantos cumple si no es indiscreción?

\- Demasiados Shaina. A estas alturas… podría ser su tatarabuelo Jajaja

\- Espero que no señor

\- Porque?

\- Porque entonces tendría derecho a darme una tunda de vez en cuando – dijo Shaina de buen humor – Menos mal que usted nunca visito Italia en sus buenos tiempos…

\- Quien dice que no?

\- Uhhh… si pero… usted nunca tuvo oportunidad de casarse y…

\- Shaina… no me hagas explicarte lo de las flores y las abejitas porque ahí si me vas a poner en aprietos.

\- No me espante!.

\- Jajaja bromeaba contigo. No hay forma que seamos parientes tu y yo. – dijo Shion – Vamos a almorzar? Debo bajar a Rodorio mas tarde.

\- Si Señor. Lo sigo.

Pero la espinita en el corazón de Shion no se quitó. Acaso podría ser que si fuera su tátara tátara tátara abuelo? Nahhhh imposible.

 **Misma hora**

 **Casa de Tauro**

Mu toco a la puerta

\- Pasa Mu.

Mu abrió la puerta.

\- Hey amigo… que estás haciendo?

\- Estoy abriendo mi nuevo celular. Que emoción! Podre jugar para distraerme mientras como… -dijo Alde mientras veía las instrucciones en la caja

\- O sea que te la vas a pasar jugando – bromeo Mu – Deja de comer. Cada vez me cuesta más trabajo ensanchar tu armadura.

\- No estoy gordo, solo estoy fuertecito. Como un toro. – dijo Alde – Gustas algo de tomar?

\- No gracias. Y qué modelo te compraste?

\- FIFA x plus

\- Ese es el nombre del celular?

\- No, el juego

\- Yo hablo del celular

\- Que con él?

\- Que que marca es?

\- Ni idea

\- Y que trae?

\- Pues el cargador, el instructivo…

Mu se agarró de topes en la pared

\- Que que IOS trae o qué tipo de cámara o que teléfono es? – grito con desesperación

\- Y como voy a saberlo? – Dijo Alde – Yo solo pedí el que traía el FIFA x plus y ese me dieron.

\- Trae acá – dijo Mu arrebatándoselo para verlo– No es un mal celular

Alde se encogió de hombros.

\- Si sirve para hablar y para jugar me basta.

\- Yo también me compre uno – dijo Mu emocionado

\- A ver? – dijo extendiendo la mano – Que chiquito…

\- Alde…

\- Qué?

\- En tus manotas, hasta una laptop parece calculadora – Dijo Mu haciéndose el ofendido – El mío es perfecto.

\- Y tenía que ser doradito? Deja de juntarte con Afrodita, se te están pegando las malas mañas.

Mu se le quedo viendo con cara de muérete.

\- Que tiene de especial tu celular? – pregunto Alde

\- Tiene GPS, conexión a internet de banda ancha, barómetro, linterna…

\- Tiene tenedor y cuchara como las navajas suizas? – se burló Alde

\- Te estas ganando un encuentro conmigo allá abajo – dijo Mu ofendido

\- Bah… solo por un celular? Estas peor que Aioria. Acaba de pasar minutos antes que tú y estaba que echaba chispas.

\- En serio?- pregunto Mu curioso- Y eso por qué?

\- Al parecer Shaina los cacho en su movida de las 9 y castigo a Marín y le dejo a Aioria que le diera la noticia.

\- Alde… me pregunto cómo es que te enteras de los chismes así de rápido…

\- Porque todos creen que soy un bobo sin cerebro y hablan frente a mi como si no existiera… Jajaja… Eso es bueno… así estoy enterado de todo.

\- Recuérdame buscarte cada vez que abro la boca para ver si lo hago o no – dijo Mu

\- Bah… además es culpa de ustedes por estar tan misteriosos. Y no decir que sus secretos son eso… secretos…

\- Si, lo tendré en cuenta.

\- Dame tu número telefónico para que sea el primero en anotarlo. Más tarde subiré con Milady a darle el número.

\- Con quién? – dijo dándole su numero

\- Con Shaina… creo que eso le dolió mas a Aioria. Lo obligo a terminar las frases con Milady Jajaja

\- Jajajajaja eso si le debe calar al felino… será que de verdad la odia? – pregunto Mu

\- Nah mas bien le tiene miedo. Mas ahora con su nuevo puesto.

\- Miedo? Porque Aioria tendría que tenerle miedo a Shaina? El sigue siendo un dorado. Si Ella no fue tan estúpida para enfrentarse a Milo cuando…

\- Continua…

\- No! No te voy a dar más chismes! – dijo Mu asustado. Casi se le soltaba la lengua.

\- Bah, eres duro de pelar. Pero te diré lo que se. – dijo Alde – Aquí en el santuario solo hay dos personas que vieron y recuerdan su cara. Pero todos creen que solo ha sido uno…

\- Seiya…

\- Correcto. Antes de la batalla de las 12 casas, Aioria vio su cara…

\- En serio? Y dijo como era?

\- No. Pero desde entonces Aioria le tiene miedo. No porque ella pueda lastimarlo físicamente, sino porque podría decirle a Marín todo lo que paso ese día y conociendo lo sensible que es la Caballero de Águila…

Mu se quedó pensando.

\- O sea que ella podría decirle a Marín que el vio su rostro y que ella deberá…

\- Aja.

\- No creo a Shaina ser tan… tan…

\- Amargada? Cruel? Cabrona? Jajaja

\- …Ojete mas bien.

\- Ahhh querido amigo… no creo que ninguno de los dorados quiera meterse con una Ariana enojada que es la "Protegida" de Shion.

Mu vio a su amigo hacer el símbolo de comillas y no le gustó nada.

\- Ahora que insinúas?

\- Yo no insinúo nada. Solo digo lo que escucho. Esa chica (ya no tan chica) desde que Shion regreso como patriarca ha sido su niña mimada. No le niega nada, la sube de puesto, le decora su habitación, le da vacaciones y su tarjeta de crédito, le da un celular…

\- Alde! Estas diciendo que Shion y Shaina…

Aldebarán se encogió de hombros.

\- Yo no he dicho nada. Solo repito lo que escucho.

Mu intento calmarse cerrando los ojos antes de defender de nuevo a su amiga.

Ni Shion era capaz, ni Shaina era capaz… o sí?

 **Marzo 17, 5pm**

 **Departamento de Milo, Dubái**

Camus no estaba pasando un buen tiempo en Dubái, y no por el ambiente, ya que Samira hacia todo lo posible por complacer al amigo de su esposo, sino porque no podía salir al estacionamiento sin que tuviera que correr al auto a prender el aire acondicionado. Fácilmente estarían a unos 37 grados que era como 20 más a lo que él estaba acostumbrado y literalmente se estaba deshaciendo.

Samira había tomado con filosofía la historia de Milo. Después de la primera hora de confesiones de su esposo con ayuda de Camus (omitiendo batallas, muertes y demás hechos asquerosos) había pedido permiso para ir a su habitación a meditar la información que le habían dicho antes de continuar y se había quedado ahí una hora hasta que Milo fue por ella para ir a Cenar. Hasta ahí habían dejado la conversación de esa noche pues Camus le dijo que sería demasiado para cualquiera.

Habían ido a un restaurante en el centro donde como Camus había prometido, iba vestido igual que Milo y Samira con un hermoso velo azul bordado en pedrería. Camus, aunque no aprobaba del todo la boda de su amigo, aceptaba que parecía más centrado ahora que tenía una responsabilidad (dos contando a su hijo nonato) y que le estaba haciendo bien. Se habían sacado las fotos y enviándoselas a Kanon, quien únicamente había hecho un replay con un OK a Camus y un felicidades a Milo, lo que a ambos les sorprendió y preocupo. Kanon no era de los que se quedaban indiferentes ante una noticia así.

Ahora Camus había decidido que esa sería su última noche ahí y se lo había comunicado a su amigo. Ya solo faltaba asegurarse que Samira hubiera entendido y podría irse a Paris, donde disfrutaría los días que le quedaban antes de tener que regresar a la "paz" del santuario.

Milo estaba en su recamara atendiendo una llamada de Michael Bosch con la puerta cerrada y Samira hacia la cena. Camus jugaba con su teléfono…

\- Samira… sé que tienes demasiadas preguntas y que no te atreves a hacerlas frente a Milo… - dijo – siéntete libre de hacérmelas ahora.

Samira lo volteo a ver con su sonrisa tranquila de siempre.

\- Omil… digo… Milo es muy bueno conmigo, pero sí. Hay cosas que no se si le debo preguntar o no…

\- Adelante

\- Podre… podre hacer mis oraciones libremente?

\- Sí. Lo que pase dentro de tu casa no es de la incumbencia de nadie más – contesto Camus – Y no te preocupes. Hay gente de muchas religiones ahí…

\- Qué bueno. Estaba preocupada… - dijo Samira exhalando fuertemente como si hubiera retenido el aire – Como me dijiste que cuidaban a una diosa…

\- Sí. Es algo más complicado que eso Samira, pero imagina que El Profeta Muhammad reencarnara por gracia divina cada que lo necesitara el mundo y Allah manda que haya 88 ángeles a que lo cuiden. Entre los ángeles tienes a los Arcángeles, a los ángeles y a los querubines, verdad?

Samira asintió

\- Piensa en nosotros _(aunque se oiga algo pretencioso),_ los caballeros dorados, como los Arcángeles que cuidamos que no le suceda nada al Profeta para que pueda venir a ensenarnos y ayudarnos a mantener la paz, los caballeros plateados como los ángeles y los _(Jajaja)_ ejem ejem caballeros de bronce como unos tiernos querubines

Los ojos de Samira se iluminaron

\- Entonces… la categoría de mi esposo seria como de un Arcángel para lo que ustedes llaman Santuario?

Camus sonrió ante la comparación. Milo de angelito no tenía nada pero era una forma de hacerla entender.

\- Sí. Velo como si fuera un Arcángel reencarnado en hombre.

\- Que emocionante! – dijo Samira – Pero ahora me siento más insegura. No creo estar a su altura. Y si no me aceptan?

\- Te aseguro que serás por el momento la reina del lugar. Si lograste atrapar a Milo, tendrás los corazones de todos los demás. – dijo Camus sonriendo

\- Y… hay más mujeres? Quiero decir… esposas de los caballeros dorados?

\- No, tu eres la primera. Pero si habrá más. – aseguro Camus – Pero no te preocupes, hay al menos otras 4 mujeres viviendo ahí aparte de Athena, y varias niñas que se entrenan para llegar a ser como ellas. Ninguna de ellas está casada, pero son muy celosas de su lugar exclusivo para ellas. Estoy segura que te darán la bienvenida. _(al menos estoy seguro por tres de ellas)_

\- Todo es muy confuso Camus, pero sé que podre adaptarme con ayuda de Milo…

\- El está bien dispuesto a ensenarte Samira, conociendo a Milo, si no te quisiera en su vida, se hubiera divorciado al minuto de recordar quien era – dijo Camus – Solo te pido un favor. No menciones a su padre nunca. Se pone muy mal y no es bienvenido en su casa.

\- Algo me dijo pero…

\- No se lo menciones a menos que sea necesario si no quieres ponerlo de mal humor – le aconsejo – y créeme. Milo de mal humor es de temer.

\- Gracias por el consejo Camus. Así lo hare.

La puerta de la recamara se abrió y Milo salió satisfecho. Samira regreso a hacer la cena.

\- Y ahora si… solo faltan menos de 13 días para regresar. Tiempo justo para un último trabajito por aquí antes de irme. – dijo Milo satisfecho

\- Y que va a pasar con Samira

\- De que o qué?

\- La vas a dejar aquí?

\- Por el momento sí. – dijo Milo extrañado – Porque la pregunta?

\- Pues… creí que regresarían juntos

\- No. Ella tiene cosas que terminar aquí. Se quedara en el departamento con su prima que le haga compañía. – dijo – Ya hable con su tío y está de acuerdo. Deberá llegar la segunda o tercera semana de abril y ya para entonces tendré lista la casa o el departamento según diga Athena. Shion quedo de hablar con ella al respecto.

\- Pero estas seguro seguro que eso es lo que quieres?

\- Camus, que parte no has entendido para explicártelo con cubitos de hielo?

\- Ya pues… - dijo Camus- Te deseo suerte. Mañana voy a Paris a putear durante mis últimos 12 días de vacaciones.

\- Camus…

\- Qué?

\- No sería mejor que hicieras un viaje relámpago a…

\- NO! Ya no… no quiero nada con ella. Ni con ninguna otra. Esperare al próximo año a ver que sale… Y no comiences a joderme! Que si a Kanon le congele la alberca, a ti te congelare algo que a Samira no le va a gustar. – dijo Camus en voz baja

Milo lanzo una mirada de lastima a su amigo y solo le ofreció una taza de té. Si él era necio, Camus se lo llevaba de calle!


	38. Chapter 38

**Capítulo 37**

 **Marzo 18, 9 am.**

 **Rodorio, Grecia**

Aioria y Marín salieron del santuario tomados de la mano con una mochila al hombro a las ocho en punto. Pasarían por la motocicleta de Aioria que estaba en un depósito en el centro para poder ir a Atenas. El regalo de cumpleaños que específicamente Marín le había pedido a Aioria y que él estaba bien dispuesto a complacerla.

Gracias a la intransigencia de Shaina al respecto, Aioria tuvo que cambiar de horario, mas no de idea. Aun no le decía a Marín que no podrían verse en una semana, pero lo haría al día siguiente, así no le estropearía su día.

Habían desayunado ligero y se preparaban para todo un día de relajación, tranquilidad y según Aioria, romanticismo y mimos.

El Cocoon urban hotel & spa les ofreció todo un día en el jacuzzi, faciales, masajes relajantes en pareja, el baño turco, champaña ilimitada, fresas con chocolate etc.

Los besos y las caricias entre cada una de las actividades fueron subiendo de tono, hasta que el concierge le entrego un sobre a Aioria después de almorzar.

Aioria volteo a ver a Marín y esta le hizo una inclinación de cabeza aceptando.

En sólo unos minutos ya estaban allí. Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación se detuvieron, y Marín bajó la vista; de repente se sentía demasiado tímida como para mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Gracias por mi regalo Aioria –murmuró.

\- No hay de qué –contestó Aioria –. Ha sido divertido.

\- Y aún no termina verdad? Estas segura que esto es lo que quieres, Marín ?

\- Sí.

El primer beso de Aioria fue un beso suave, apenas una leve presión de sus labios sobre los de ella. Luego se echó hacia atrás, sólo una fracción de segundo, y después volvió a asaltar sus labios. Fue otro beso suave, pero uno que hizo que Marín se inclinara hacia él cuando volvió a apartarse.

Aioria le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, atrayéndola hacia sí, y el siguiente beso fue completamente distinto. Fue un beso profundo, y la tensión sexual que había flotado entre ellos a lo largo de todo el día, de toda la vida se desató en ese momento con toda su fuerza.

Marín hundió sus dedos en el cabello de él, y las manos de Aioria moldearon las curvas de su cuerpo. Mientras, sus labios hambrientos se devoraban, y la lengua del uno acariciaba la del otro.

Marín cerró los ojos cuando los labios de Aioria abandonaron los suyos para descender con un reguero de ardientes besos por su mandíbula, su cuello... El calor que estaba aflorando en su vientre se convirtió en llamas.

Aioria besó con cuidado su pecho mientras desabrochaba los botones de la blusa y la abría. Tiró de una de las copas del sujetador de encaje que usaba su novia hasta que el pezón quedó al descubierto, y lo tomó en su boca.

Marín se arqueó hacia atrás, estremeciéndose por dentro. El otro brazo de Aioria la sostuvo al tiempo que apretaba su pelvis contra el calor de la suya, y Marín notó su erección a través de los pantalones.

Aquel contacto hizo que un gemido de placer escapara de sus labios. Él levantó la cabeza, y Marín pudo ver como el deseo tensaba sus facciones, igual que todo su cuerpo. El aire de la tarde era fresco, pero ella se notaba ardiendo.

Sin aliento y con la blusa medio abierta y un pecho fuera, se echó hacia atrás.

\- Creo que deberíamos entrar –murmuró

\- Será lo mejor –respondió él jadeante también– porque no queremos que nos acusen por faltas a la moral.

Marín prorrumpió en risitas. Aioria sacó la llave del sobre, y se la entregó a Marín, quien se volvió hacia la puerta para introducirla en la cerradura. Detrás de ella, Aioria le pasó las manos por las caderas y cuando se apretó contra sus trasero Marín notó a la perfección todo lo que tenía que ofrecerle.

Marín apenas había abierto la puerta cuando Aioria la volvió hacia él y capturó sus labios de nuevo. La hizo retroceder para que entrara, y cerró la puerta detrás de ellos con el pie.

Luego siguió haciéndola retroceder, pero también girar después de un par de pasos, arrinconándola contra la pared. Marín sintió un alivio inmenso de poder apoyarse en ella, porque no estaba segura de que las piernas pudieran seguir sosteniéndola mucho tiempo.

Aioria sostuvo su rostro entre ambas manos, y le acarició con las yemas de los pulgares en el cuello, dibujando círculos detrás de las orejas, pero su cuerpo no la tocaba, y Marín quería volver a sentirlo pegado a ella. Sus besos se volvieron más profundos cuando ella abrió más la boca, en una muda invitación entre suspiros de placer mientras su lengua buscaba la de él.

Su confianza en sí misma parecía ir y venir. Aumentó cuando las caricias de Aioria se volvieron más íntimas después de que le desabrochara los últimos botones de la blusa y el enganche del sujetador, pero la timidez se apoderó de ella cuando ambas prendas acabaron en el suelo.

Aioria, que notó que se había puesto algo tensa, bajó la vista y le preguntó:

\- ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?

Ella asintió, y le dijo:

\- Es lo que quiero desde hace mucho pero no sé cómo...

\- Para mí también ha sido mucho tiempo deseándote amor mío.

La timidez de Marín se disipó en cuanto él se sacó la playera por la cabeza, dejando al descubierto la belleza de su torso desnudo.

Las manos de Marín subieron a sus hombros y fueron descendiendo lentamente por su ancho tórax, los músculos de su abdomen, y se detuvieron al llegar a la cinturilla de sus pantalones. Aioria alzó la vista hacia ella y le dijo con una sonrisa:

\- Como sigas con eso o no duraré ni un segundo; bastante excitado estoy ya.

\- Sí, eso ya lo veo –murmuró ella, acariciándolo un poco más.

\- Marín , para ya –le dijo Aioria con una sonrisa.

\- No puedo; me encanta el tacto de tu piel. Tienes unos músculos impresionantes –murmuró maravillada.

Aioria empezó a besarla y a tomar la iniciativa de nuevo. Le desabrochó su pantalón, y se agachó, poniéndose de rodillas para bajárselo lentamente mientras imprimía suaves besos en sus muslos y sus pantorrillas.

Luego volvió a ponerse de pie, aún con los pantalones puestos, pero Marín sólo quedo con las braguitas. Los zapatos se los habían quitado al entrar, y debían andar tirados por algún sitio cerca de la puerta. Aioria tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos de nuevo, y comenzó a besarla de nuevo. Ansiosa, Marín empujó sus caderas hacia las de él.

\- ¿Quieres algo? –la picó él.

\- Tú lo sabes muy bien.

Aioria le puso las manos en los hombros, las deslizó por sus brazos, y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. Luego le subió los brazos, sujetándoselos contra la pared. Aquel movimiento levantó los senos de Marín , y sus pezones endurecidos apuntaron hacia él.

Aioria se detuvo un momento a admirar la vista que tenía ante sí, y Marín, al mirarlo a los ojos y ver la pasión que destilaban, se derritió un poco más, estremeciéndose por dentro. Aioria la besó y sujetó sus dos manos con una sola. La mano libre se deslizó por su garganta y siguió bajando hasta cerrarse sobre uno de sus senos. Le acarició el tirante pezón con el pulgar, y Marín gimió dentro de su boca.

La mano de Aioria continuó descendiendo, por su estómago, y cuando se adentró en sus braguitas para comprobar cómo estaba de húmeda, Marín gimió de nuevo.

Aioria despegó sus labios de los de ella, y la miró a los ojos.

\- Eso es lo que yo quiero –le susurró.

Le besó un párpado, luego el otro, y comenzó a estimularla con los dedos despacio, lentamente. Sus labios tomaron posesión de los de ella otra vez, y su lengua exploró el interior de su boca, igual que sus dedos estaban explorando la parte más íntima de su cuerpo. Marín se estaba sintiendo algo mareada. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, abandonándose a las sensaciones que estaba experimentando, completamente a su merced, hasta que se encontró revolviéndose y arqueándose. Quería que sus dedos se movieran más rápido, pero él seguía torturándola con movimientos lentos, muy lentos. Le suplicó jadeante, y Aioria le dio lo que quería al tiempo que sus besos se volvían más apasionados. Su boca descendió por el cuello de Marín, bajó a su pecho, y regresó a sus labios hambrientos.

Temblorosa, Marín le rogó que no parara; quería más, más... Y de pronto de su garganta salió un intenso gemido. Había llegado a la cúspide del placer.

Aioria le soltó las muñecas, y los brazos de Marín cayeron. Luego él plantó las manos en la pared, a ambos lados de ella, y la besó suavemente en la punta de la nariz.

– No creo que pueda aguantar más... –murmuró Marín sacudiendo la cabeza.

– ¿Qué dices?, si acabamos de empezar.

– No, lo digo en sentido literal –jadeó ella–. Parece que mis piernas ya no quieren seguir sosteniéndome...

Aioria la asió por la cintura.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieren tus piernas, Marín ? –le preguntó, riéndose suavemente.

– Rodear tu cintura –murmuró ella–. Así...

Se agarró a sus hombros, y le pasó primero una pierna en torno a la cintura, y luego la otra mientras él la sujetaba.

– mmm... Me gusta.

– ¿Te gusta esto también? –inquirió ella, deslizando una mano por su pecho.

Los brazos de él se tensaron.

– Creía que te había dicho que no hicieras más eso.

– ¿Tienes miedo de no poder resistirlo?

– Pues claro que puedo –replicó él con una sonrisa, mostrando sus blancos dientes.

Aioria la llevó hasta la cama en cuatro zancadas y la depositó sobre ella antes de unirse a su cuerpo.

Marín le abrió los brazos y las piernas, completamente dispuesta, y Aioria emitió un gruñido de satisfacción.

Aioria se sacó la billetera del bolsillo trasero del pantalón, extrajo un preservativo, y lo colocó sobre la mesilla.

– Estás hecho todo un boy scout hoy–observó Marín .

Aioria volvió a sonreír.

– Es mejor prevenir, ¿no crees?.

Aioria le bajó las braguitas entre caricias, besos y susurros. Marín, que no podía esperar más, quiso desabrocharle los pantalones, pero él se anticipó, rodando sobre el costado para sacárselos. Luego se puso el preservativo y se colocó de nuevo sobre ella.

Con los ojos oscuros de deseo le dijo:

– Feliz cumpleaños, Marín .

Ella cerró los ojos. No podía creerse que por fin fuera a... ¡Cielos! Aspiró hacia dentro y abrió los ojos sorprendida ante lo que fue un ligero pinchazo de dolor que dio paso a una gran oleada de placer.

– Es tu cumpleaños; te mereces un gran regalo, ¿no? –murmuró él en su oído–. ¿Te gusta tu regalo, Marín ?

– Ya lo creo –gimió ella, casi sin aliento, mientras su cuerpo se hacía a él.

Aioria la asió por la cintura y la hizo rodar con él, de modo que ella quedó a horcajadas sobre él.

– Déjame ver lo hermosa que eres, Marín .

Ella bajó la vista hacia él, aún sin creerse que estuviera en la cama con el hombre que amaba, en su primera vez y que tenía un cuerpo como aquél. Deslizó las manos por su ancho tórax, inclinándose hacia delante y luego volviendo a erguirse para que su miembro entrara y saliera de ella, una vez, y otra vez, y otra vez... Las revistas que Geist le había prestado a escondidas de Shaina rendían sus frutos.

Temblorosa, abrió los ojos y lo encontró observándola y disfrutando con ello. Las manos de Aioria subieron desde sus muslos hasta sus pechos y se cerraron sobre ellos.

– Eres preciosa, Marín –murmuró, acariciándole los pezones con los pulgares, y comenzó a empujar sus caderas contra las de ella.

– Oh, Dios... –jadeó Marín –. Eres un león de verdad.

Él rugió, y las risitas de Marín se vieron interrumpidas por otro gemido que escapó de sus labios cuando él empezó a moverse más deprisa. El placer fue en aumento, cada vez más abrumador, hasta que borró todo de la mente de ella, todo excepto aquella pasión que la consumía. Su cuerpo se tensó al límite, poniéndose casi rígido.

Aioria la rodeó con sus brazos y sus fuertes embestidas la llevaron a un orgasmo salvaje que la hizo gritar de placer, igual que él, pocos segundos después, y Marín se derrumbó sobre su pecho. Cada músculo de su cuerpo temblaba y se sentía como si un cosquilleo delicioso burbujeara dentro de ella. Nunca había imaginado que el sexo pudiera llegar a ser tan increíble.

– Yo creo que cuando nos hayamos recuperado un poco –jadeó él–, deberíamos volver a hacer esto.

– Y más –murmuró ella, planeando ya todo lo que iba a hacerle en cuanto recuperara fuerzas.

Dios, cómo les pesaban los ojos... Habían esperado tanto tiempo, y lo habían hecho con tantas ganas y tanto amor que sin quererlo, ambos se quedaron dormidos sin darse cuenta de la hora.

 **Recinto de las Amazonas 8 pm**

\- Dales a las niñas un pedazo de pastel y que se vayan a la cama Junet. – dijo Shaina decepcionada abriendo la puerta del salón común y abriendo la puerta para irse.

\- Vamos niñas! Partamos el pastel! – dijo Junet a las niñas quienes muy contentas por ya comer un postre que con tanto cariño habían preparado entre todas. Todas menos Sammy quien corrió hacia Shaina abrazándola.

Shaina la cargo como siempre.

\- Que pasa ahora Sammy? – dijo – Ve por tu pedazo de pastel y a la cama.

Sammy negó con la cabeza.

\- Si como pastel ahora, mañana no podre entrenar porque me dolerá mi pancita.

Shaina sonrió. Para ser una niña tan pequeña era demasiado fuerte y responsable.

\- Tienes razón. Pero entonces tienes que ir a la cama – Dijo Shaina – Quieres que te acompañe?

La niña por toda respuesta movió la cabeza afirmativamente. Shaina sonrió y la abrazo. Le daba mucha ternura sus trencitas de cabello color rosa y sus ojos verdes. Le hizo una señal a Geist que esta supo interpretar muy bien.

Fueron a la barraca de las niñas de Marín y ahí, Shaina deshizo las trencitas y comenzó a cepillarle el pelo.

\- No la reganes

\- A quién?

\- A mi maestra. No fue su culpa. – dijo la niña – Además es su cumpleaños.

Shaina no dijo nada y comenzó a trenzarle su pelo.

\- Si tu desobedecieras a tu maestra o al maestro Shion y no reganaran… estaría correcto?

La niña pensó un momento y negó con la cabeza

\- Prométeme que no serás muy dura con ella. – dijo Sammy – Se esfuerza mucho por nosotras.

\- Te prometo que no seré yo quien la regane. No estoy de humor para pelear hoy.

\- Es por tu novio? La señorita Geist dice que estas triste porque no te habla. – dijo Sammy – Yo digo que solo es como todos los niños que son muy tontos.

Shaina no pudo menos que sonreír.

\- Si Sammy, si lo son. No te preocupes. Soy demasiado complicada para que me entiendas.

\- Yo también soy complicada. Por eso mi mama me dejo en la puerta del santuario.

Shaina se sorprendió.

\- Eso fue hace 2 años Sammy. Como puedes recordar lo que te dijo tu mama?

Sammy alzo las manitas como diciendo No-lo-se.

\- No me lo dijo a mí, se lo dijo al guardia que me llevo con el maestro Shion – dijo la niña sin rastro de dolor en su voz – Dijo que solo aquí podrían entenderme.

A Shaina se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

\- Ella es muy bonita… tiene el cabello largo y naranja y ojos tan verdes como los tuyos. Tú me recuerdas a mi mama. – dijo la niña viendo sus trencitas en el reflejo de la ventana.

\- Gracias Sammy. Yo voy a querer algún día tener una niña tan bonita y lista como tú. – dijo mientras le quitaba su ropa y le ponía su pijama con ositos cariñositos.

Sammy la miro curiosa.

\- Pero falta mucho y si sale igual que yo, también se la llevarías al maestro?

\- Claro que no. Seria mía y solo mía…

\- Y de tu novio?

\- No. Seria de mi esposo. No se deben tener hijos con un novio. Recuérdalo bien.

\- Ahhh… Y tú te vas a casar con tu novio? – pregunto Sammy mientras Shaina la metía a la cama.

\- No lo sé. Tu dime. Tu eres la brujita aquí. – dijo Shaina bromeando

\- Yo digo que sí. – dijo Sammy quedándose dormida - Me gustan mucho sus ojos azules.

Shaina se rio.

\- Sammy, mi novio no tiene ojos azules. Son color ámbar.

\- En serio? Entonces tal vez debas cambiar de novio para que este tenga ojos azules. Así serán tan felices como en los cuentos.

Shaina volvió a reír y arropo a la niña que ya estaba profundamente dormida.

\- Ojos azules… Ja! No conozco a nadie con ojos azules que pueda ser mi novio.

Salió de la barraca cuando las demás niñas comenzaron a llegar acompañadas de Geist.

Geist iba a mencionarle algo pero Shaina no estaba para más sermones. Había hecho una promesa a la niña y no sería ella quien la rompiera. Por el momento, lo que quería era hacer una llamada.

Marín llego casi a las 10 de la noche a la zona de amazonas con una sonrisa en la cara, y a la vez con la obvia cara de culpabilidad. Tanto Aioria como ella habían despertado después de las ocho de la noche y habían tratado de llegar lo antes posible.

Las dos niñas de Junet que estaban de guardia le abrieron la puerta en silencio. Todas las cabañas estaban ya en penumbras excepto el salón común.

Creyó que seguramente se les había olvidado apagar la luz, y se dirigió hacia allá.

Cuando entro, se dejó caer en la silla más próxima avergonzada. Todo el salón común había sido cuidadosamente decorado con globos y serpentinas que las niñas habían inflado, había un pastel comido a la mitad, varios regalos y chocolate frio en la hornilla y sobre el pastel, una pequeña nota que decía únicamente: Feliz Cumpleaños. Que lo disfrutes tu sola.

 **Capitulo 38**

 **Marzo 19**

 **Casa de Leo**

Aioria se levanto temprano, se preparo y comio un sándwich y espero a que dieran las ocho. Estaba preocupado.

La noche anterior habían llegado apenas a tiempo antes de que cerraran el paso de Rodorio al Santuario. El pase especial de Marin decía d con la firma de Shaina y sabia que los guardias se habían quedado con el pase y ese era el dia que Jabu entregaba su informe. Maldita la hora en la que se habia quedado dormido en brazos de Marin, pero no importaba el castigo que fuera, habría valido la pena por cumplirle su deseo de cumpleaños a su amada.

Vio que eran cinco para las ocho y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

Como siempre, Shaka tenia sus mantras a todo volumen en su reproductor de mp3 y sus bocinas, con lo que indicaba claramente "NO MOLESTAR" y paso de largo.

La casa de Dohko estaba en silencio ya que para no envejecer mucho, el caballero de libra seguía intentando moverse lo menos posible y con ese pretexto no dejaba la cama hasta las nueve.

Siguio andando y vio la casa de Escorpio. Casi… pero casi… se puso a extrañar el escandalo mañanero de Milo… Casi. Afortunadamente le quedaban 10 dias de paz y tranquilidad en el santuario.

Pero para variar su hermano ya estaba levantado y barriendo su pasillo. Como le encabronaba esa desesperación de su hermano mayor por seguir las reglas y su incapacidad de estarse quieto ni un minuto. El polvo iba a regresar en cinco minutos de todos modos.

\- Buenos dias Aioria – Dijo Aioros dejando la escoba a un lado

\- Buenos dias Hermano – Dijo Aioria saludándolo con un abrazo

\- Que te trae arriba tan temprano?

\- Necesito hablar con Shion… Espero que Shaina no este ahí.

\- No, ella no llega hasta mas tarde. No se por que sigue bajando a vivir con las amazonas si podría vivir aquí arriba mas cómodamente y sin hacer tantos viajes.

\- Seguramente porque dejaría de ser la celadora y sentirse la mama de los pollitos y eso es imposible para ella – dijo Aioria con disgusto – Deberia dejarle el trabajo a Marin

\- Yo no siento que Marin pueda ser responsable de ellas – dijo Aioros tranquilamente

\- Que?

\- Esta demasiado ocupada con sus alumnas y contigo como para tambien preocuparse por las otras – explico – Ademas, admitelo. Es demasiado débil para el puesto

\- Retractate!

\- No. – dijo Aioros cruzándose de brazos - De las cuatro amazonas que están alla abajo, Marin y Junet están abajo en la escala en cuestión de impartición de disciplina. Si fuera por Marin y Junet todos viviríamos mezclados y tendriamos ya un jardín de niños y habría arcoíris y corazoncitos decorando las 12 casas. Geist es como si pusieras a DM de patriarca. – Se estremecio ante la idea - Shaina es la única que puede equilibrar ahí la cosa.

\- Desde cuando defiendes a la cobra? – dijo Aioria molesto

\- Desde que ha demostrado su capacidad multitareas sin quejarse. El puesto que tiene ahora es de mucha responsabilidad, lidia con todos y ha demostrado ser imparcial cuando quiere…

\- Pues a mi me odia

\- Algo le habras hecho…

\- No le he hecho nada desde que trate de matarla hace como 5 anios…

\- Nada mas? – dijo Aioros alzando una ceja – No pues tienes razón… No tiene motivos. Tampoco porque hayas matado a su único alumno, ni porque siempre fuiste el defensor de Marin, ni porque hayas intentado matar a Seiya…

\- Bueno y tu de que lado estas? – dijo Aioria enfadado

\- Del tuyo… solo estoy haciéndote ver que no eres una blanca palomita. – dijo Aioros – Ganate de nuevo a Shaina y todos tus problemas con Marin se van a terminar. Chance y si haces un buen trabajo, hasta deje que Marin se vaya a vivir contigo.

Los ojitos de Aioria le brillaron

\- En serio? Crees que lo permita? Seria mi máximo sueno hecho realidad!

\- Si pero tienes que ganártela.

\- Mmm… difícil, pero lo intentare. Gracias por el consejo Hermano. Te veo alrato.

\- Suerte!

Aioria subio corriendo el resto de las casas ignorando la música de pasodoble en la de capricornio y la de las Spice Girls en la de Afrodita. Al mal paso darle prisa.


	39. Chapter 39

**Capítulo 38**

 **Marzo 19**

 **Casa de Leo**

Aioria se levantó temprano, se preparó y comió un sándwich y espero a que dieran las ocho. Estaba preocupado.

La noche anterior habían llegado apenas a tiempo antes de que cerraran el paso de Rodorio al Santuario. El pase especial de Marín decía d con la firma de Shaina y sabía que los guardias se habían quedado con el pase y ese era el día que Jabu entregaba su informe. Maldita la hora en la que se había quedado dormido en brazos de Marín, pero no importaba el castigo que fuera, habría valido la pena por cumplirle su deseo de cumpleaños a su amada.

Vio que eran cinco para las ocho y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

Como siempre, Shaka tenía sus mantras a todo volumen en su reproductor de mp3 y sus bocinas, con lo que indicaba claramente "NO MOLESTAR" y pasó de largo.

La casa de Dohko estaba en silencio ya que para no envejecer mucho, el caballero de libra seguía intentando moverse lo menos posible y con ese pretexto no dejaba la cama hasta las nueve.

Siguió andando y vio la casa de Escorpio. Casi… pero casi… se puso a extrañar el escandalo mañanero de Milo… casi. Afortunadamente le quedaban 12 días de paz y tranquilidad en el santuario.

Pero para variar su hermano ya estaba levantado y barriendo su pasillo. Como le encabronaba esa desesperación de su hermano mayor por seguir las reglas y su incapacidad de estarse quieto ni un minuto!. El polvo iba a regresar en cinco minutos de todos modos.

\- Buenos días Aioria – Dijo Aioros dejando la escoba a un lado

\- Buenos días Hermano – Dijo Aioria saludándolo con un abrazo

\- Que te trae arriba tan temprano?

\- Necesito hablar con Shion… Espero que Shaina no esté ahí.

\- No, ella no llega hasta más tarde. No se por qué sigue bajando a vivir con las amazonas si podría vivir aquí arriba más cómodamente y sin hacer tantos viajes.

\- Seguramente porque dejaría de ser la celadora y sentirse la mama de los pollitos y eso es imposible para ella – dijo Aioria con disgusto – Debería dejarle el trabajo a Marín

\- Yo no siento que Marín pueda ser responsable de ellas – dijo Aioros tranquilamente

\- Qué?

\- Esta demasiado ocupada con sus alumnas y contigo como para también preocuparse por las otras – explico – Además, admítelo. Es demasiado débil para el puesto

\- Retráctate!

\- No. – dijo Aioros cruzándose de brazos - De las cuatro amazonas que están allá abajo, Marín y Junet están abajo en la escala en cuestión de impartición de disciplina. Si fuera por Marín y Junet todos viviríamos mezclados y tendríamos ya un jardín de niños y habría arcoíris y corazoncitos decorando las 12 casas. Geist es como si pusieras a DM de patriarca. – Se estremeció ante la idea - Shaina es la única que puede equilibrar ahí la cosa.

\- Desde cuando defiendes a la cobra? – dijo Aioria molesto

\- Desde que ha demostrado su capacidad multitareas sin quejarse. El puesto que tiene ahora es de mucha responsabilidad, lidia con todos y ha demostrado ser imparcial cuando quiere…

\- Pues a mí me odia

\- Algo le habrás hecho…

\- No le he hecho nada desde que trate de matarla hace como 5 años!

\- Nada más? – dijo Aioros alzando una ceja – No pues tienes razón… No tiene motivos. Tampoco porque hayas matado a su único alumno, ni porque siempre fuiste el defensor de Marín, ni porque hayas intentado matar a Seiya…

\- Bueno y tú de qué lado estas? – dijo Aioria enfadado

\- Del tuyo… solo estoy haciéndote ver que no eres una blanca palomita. – dijo Aioros – Gánate de nuevo a Shaina y todos tus problemas con Marín se van a terminar. Chance y si haces un buen trabajo, hasta deje que Marín se vaya a vivir contigo.

Los ojitos de Aioria le brillaron

\- En serio? Crees que lo permita? Sería mi máximo sueño hecho realidad!

\- Si pero tienes que ganártela.

\- Mmm… difícil, pero lo intentare. Gracias por el consejo Hermano. Te veo al rato.

\- Suerte!

Aioria subió corriendo el resto de las casas ignorando la música de pasodoble en la de capricornio y la de las Spice Girls en la de Afrodita. Al mal paso darle prisa.

Jabu iba saliendo de dar su reporte.

\- Buenos días Jabu. Esta el patriarca disponible?

\- De hecho esta en una llamada pero pasa a esperarlo.

Aioria asintió y paso a la cámara. No tuvo que esperar mucho ya que Shion estaba casi colgando cuando el entro.

\- Buenos día Aioria…

\- Buenos días Señoría…

\- No esperaba que vinieras tan temprano…

\- Lo siento señor, esperaba poder hablar con usted antes de que se ocupara demasiado.

\- Entiendo. En que puedo servirte?

\- Yo… mmm… quisiera hablarle de lo que estoy seguro Jabu incluyo en su reporte.

\- Ah sí? Cuéntame? – Dijo Shion tomando asiento y el folder con el reporte de Jabu

\- Vera… yo vine ayer a pedir un permiso para sacar a Marín en su cumpleaños…

\- Si, aquí esta… Que con él?

\- Yo quiero hacerme responsable del castigo correspondiente.

Shion vio el reporte. No había nada raro. Decía que había llegado a tiempo.

\- Continua… - dijo Shion queriendo develar ese misterio.

\- Fue error mío el llegar casi a la hora del toque de queda. No fue para nada culpa de Marín… Yo pedí el permiso y yo merezco ser castigado.

Shion se puso a revisar los permisos. Efectivamente el sello estaba alterado con pluma y con las iniciales de Shaina para darle validez.

\- No quiero que se vea como que rompimos las reglas otra vez, pues no fue así…

\- Otra vez? Que regla rompieron antes?

Aioria muy tarde recordó que Shaina le había dicho que no habría record del castigo por parecer animales en celo si accedía a no verla una semana.

\- Ni-ninguna Señor, era una manera de hablar.

Shion se levantó y movió su cabeza en forma condescendiente.

\- Aioria, debes recordar que con el puesto y el uniforme, llegan ciertas… sensibilidades que no se tenían antes. Uno de esas sensibilidades es el poder leer la mente y el corazón de las personas. Sé que mientes, se por qué mientes y a quien encubres. – dijo – Agradezco que hayas hecho lo correcto ( _pinche maña la tuya_ ), pero no serás tú el que serás castigado por esto. Ahora retírate.

\- Pero señor…

\- Ahora!

Aioria bajo a su casa triste. Le había causado un problemón a Marín sin querer. Solo esperaba que no lo odiara después de esto.

 **Recinto de las Amazonas, 10 am**

El buz del celular no dejaba de sonar bajo su almohada, lo que termino por despertar a Shaina. Era un mensaje de texto

 _"_ _Hey Amore, Las princesas honeylips no se quedan en la cama todo el día. Levántate floja"_

\- A quien le dices floja pedazo de espectro! – dijo leyendo el mensaje, pero al ver que de hecho no era tarde sino tardísimo para ella, se levantó de un brinco y se metió rápidamente a bañar, maldiciendo la cama tan cómoda y en la que le costaba tanto despertarse temprano.

No se escuchaba nada afuera y era de esperarse. Todas estaban en sus respectivos entrenamientos.

Se hizo rápidamente un sándwich de atún y saco un jugo de su nuevo frigo bar, desayuno rápidamente, se alisto, se vistió, se puso su máscara y salió corriendo escaleras arriba.

Llego a su puesto a las doce en punto.

\- Buenas tardes Señor

\- Buenas tardes Shaina, te siento muy alegre esta mañana. Por qué presiento que cierto juez del inframundo tiene algo que ver?

\- Uhhh… debe ser porque es cierto – dijo Sonriendo – Anoche estuvimos hablando mucho tiempo y …

\- Sin detalles porque se me antoja – Dijo Shion en tono alegre

Shaina también sonrió. Ninguno de los dos podía ver la expresión del otro por sus respectivas mascaras.

\- Sobre tu escritorio deje el reporte de Jabu. Haz lo que tengas que hacer.

\- Sí señor. Disculpe… si no está muy ocupado… quería hacerle una pregunta – dijo Shaina acercándose al escritorio de Shion.

\- Dime

\- Sammy… la alumna menor de Marín…

\- Que con ella? Está enferma?

\- Oh no! Solo que siento que tiene algo… especial y me preguntaba sobre las circunstancias que la trajeron aquí. – pregunto Shaina curiosa

\- Sammy… Sammy… No me suena…

\- Una niña que tendría unos tres años cuando la trajeron, cabello rosa, ojitos verdes. Es la alumna más joven de Marín…

\- Por qué el interés?

\- Creo que necesita ponerle un poco de atención personal a esa niña, Señor.

\- De acuerdo… bajare un día de estos a hablar con ella y mientras revisare su expediente… Por cierto Shaina, debo darte una buena y una mala noticia. Cual quieres primero?

\- Si puedo escoger… deme la mala primero.

\- Ahhh… masoquista? Está bien… Te vas a quedar castigada desde hoy y hasta que tengas que salir de viaje aquí arriba. Utilizaras la habitación (que ya mande limpiar para que no tengas asco) que usaba Gigas. Pero para otros propósitos, diremos que estarás en el calabozo especial.

\- Qué? Por qué?

\- Porque rompiste la regla de no falsear información a tu jefe directo. – dijo Shion tranquilamente – Creíste que no me enteraría de que ayudaste a Marín con el permiso de ayer…

\- Pero…

\- En primera expediste un permiso fuera de tiempo… después otorgas un castigo y no lo registras en los records… después las personas a las que otorgas el permiso no lo respetan, vas y lo alteras antes de que sea entregado el reporte para que no me dé cuenta y no los castigue…

\- Yo…

\- Y se por qué lo hiciste y para que lo hiciste. Pero eso no cambia que lo hayas hecho verdad?

\- No señor…

\- Y supongo que no vas a defenderte

\- Supone bien – dijo Shaina bajando la cabeza y apretando los puños

Shion se levantó de su escritorio y fue hasta Shaina.

\- Debes aprender a ser más firme Shaina

\- Mas?

\- Sí. No puedes ser blanda solo porque son tus amigos los que están involucrados. Sé que crees que algunos de ellos no te respetan y que ellos creen que tu nuevo puesto es un error y te voy a ayudar a cambiar la impresión que tienen de ti – dijo Shion

\- Como podría lograrlo? Eso es casi imposible – dijo Shaina casi al borde de las lagrimas

\- Haremos algunos cambios y van a ser parte de tu castigo. No podrás decir nada ni quejarte ni refunfuñar. Dame una lista de cosas que necesitas que te traigan desde tu casa. Ya no vas a bajar de aquí a que regreses después de tu viaje.

\- Pero…

\- Dije sin decir nada! Haz la bendita lista y dámela! – dijo Shion con firmeza

Shaina tuvo que hacerla a regañadientes y cuando termino se la entrego.

\- Enviare a uno de mis guardias personales a que lo entregue en los límites del recinto y espere la respuesta. – dijo Shion viendo la expresión corporal de Shaina que le decía que estaba desolada – A veces Shaina, debes hacer un acto de fe.

\- Otro?

\- Muchos más. Confías en mí?

\- Claro que sí, señor.

\- Me alegro. Bueno… ahora la buena noticia. Un amigo mutuo vendrá mañana a visitarnos. – dijo Shion esperando interesarla

\- Amigo mutuo?

\- Sí. Esta aquí para… mmm… ayudarnos con tu idea de las identificaciones…

Shaina levanto la cabeza rápidamente.

\- Fes vendrá?

\- Si

\- Fes, Fes? Alto, guapo, buena onda?

\- Bueno… si tú lo dices… Sí. te da gusto?

Shaina comenzó a saltar como niña chiquita

\- Siiiiiii Fes va a venir a visitarnos! – Dijo – Eso quiere decir que ya está bien? Me dijeron que estaba… mmm… indispuesto

\- Sí. Ya está bien y listo para trabajar. Nos va a traer 12 pares de argollas que parece que hizo en su tiempo libre… Solo en caso de necesitarlas. Algo me dice que afortunadamente no tendremos 12 esposas al mismo tiempo.

\- Pero si le acabamos de decir! Como pudo tener el pedido tan rápido?

\- Si… pero ya sabes que nuestro amigo no sabe estarse quieto. Después de que las traiga debemos esperar a que Athena las bendiga antes de comenzar a usarlas.

\- Desde luego. – Dijo Shaina quien no le puso mucha atención. Su amigo Fes iba a venir como se lo prometió!

Se puso a divagar en todo lo que le contaría, en lo que le preguntaría…

\- Shaina?

\- Dígame señor…

\- Deja de soñar y ponte a trabajar. Recuerda que estas "castigada" por los siguientes 7 días.

 **Recinto de las amazonas 6 pm**

Marín entro en el recinto con sus alumnas. Era la hora en la que las niñas debían bañarse antes de cenar. Todas corrieron hacia allá y Marín había ido directo al salón comedor donde sabía que encontraría a sus compañeras a quienes no había visto ni siquiera a la hora del desayuno.

\- Buenas Tardes – dijo Marín.

Geist no respondió al saludo. Solo tomo su máscara y se fue. Sí. Estaba encabronada con Marin y con justa razon.

\- Buenas Tardes – contesto Junet – Quieres cenar? Ya está lista la comida.

\- Ahora que terminen las niñas. – dijo Marín – Sabes si Shaina va a bajar a tiempo? Necesito hablar con ella sobre lo de anoche.

Junet desvió su mirada y se puso a remover el estofado.

\- Qué? Que pasa?

\- Shaina fue castigada por Shion por… mmm… falsear información o algo así. – dijo Junet

\- Junet, eso no es posible. Shaina no haría algo así.

\- Pues… eso díselo al Patriarca – contesto Junet – Mando una lista de las cosas que iba a necesitar para estar en el calabozo especial durante una semana y…

\- El calabozo especial? Pero el patriarca se ha vuelto loco?

El calabozo especial estaba debajo de la cámara del Patriarca y solo se podía accesar por la recamara del mismo. Se decía que las condiciones de los prisioneros eran de lo más insalubres, No había contacto con el exterior y era específicamente para castigar a las personas que se habían sublevado contra su persona. También se rumoraba que cualquier persona que hubiera estado en ese lugar, a menos que fuera demasiado fuerte, no sobrevivía sin volverse loco.

\- Marín! – exclamo Junet escandalizada

\- Mando alguna orden para justificar el castigo junto con la lista? – pregunto Marín

\- Si… espera Geist la guardo en un cajón… - dijo mientras los buscaba. Los encontró en el sobre en el que había venido y se lo entrego a Marín. – Yo no lo leí porque venía dirigido a Geist y ella solo me estaba contando cuando tu llegaste.

Marín tomo el sobre y lo leyó. Sí. Todo era por culpa suya y de Aioria y ahora Shaina era la que iba a sufrir las consecuencias. No sabía si podría con eso en su consciencia.

 **Marzo 22, 2.45 pm**

 **Hotel Columbus Isle, San Salvador Bahamas**

Kanon volvió de altamar derechito al Hotel. Después de darse cuenta que la noticia de la boda de Milo lo había afectado negativamente, había renunciado a su trabajo, alquilado un barco pesquero y había salido a altamar simplemente a disfrutar de lo que el mas amaba: El mar.

Se había ido sin decirle a nadie a donde iba, ni siquiera a Julián, quien de no ser porque controlaba los océanos y sabía exactamente quien como y cuando estaba en su territorio, se habría preocupado por su amigo.

Entro como si fuera el dueño del lugar y se fue directo a la suite de Poseidón. Iba a tocar la puerta cuando esta se abrió y Tania choco con él.

\- Disculpe – dijo antes de salir sin levantar la mirada hacia el

Kanon espero a que desapareciera en las escaleras y paso sin avisar.

\- Ya llego por quien llorabas – dijo Kanon sentándose confianzudamente en uno de los sillones

\- Y tú de dónde sales? – dijo Poseidón de mal humor – Creí que te habías largado sin avisar.

Kanon rio con ganas.

\- Eso quisieras – dijo – No he ido a la comandancia por mi pasaporte. Lo que me recuerda que saliendo de aquí tengo que pasar por allá para recogerlo.

\- Y entonces dónde estabas?

\- Como si no lo supieras – dijo Kanon impertinentemente – Y esa vieja que quería aquí contigo?

\- Tania es mi empleada, una de las más responsables y vino a verme con un problema para ver si se lo puedo resolver – dijo Poseidón

\- Mmm… seguro… De cuanto estamos hablando?

\- Como sabes que se trata de dinero?

\- Para que otra cosa subiría ella a verte a tu suite?

\- No creo que sepas de que se trata…

\- Y tampoco me interesa…

\- Pues que lastima…

Kanon espero a que Poseidón le soltara la información, pero esto no sucedió.

\- Entonces?

\- Entonces qué?

\- De cuanto fue la petición?

\- Ahhh creí que no te interesaba – dijo Poseidón con ganas de molestarlo – Una bicoca. 30 mil dólares

\- Ja! Y se los prestaste?

\- Jajaja mi querido Kanon… si le prestara el dinero a esa niña, tendría que trabajar para mí como 10 años para podérmelos pagar y si bien no soy tan… mmm… marro como tu adorada diosa – dijo riéndose – No presto dinero a mis empleados. No. Su… propuesta es mucho más interesante que eso.

\- Menos mal

Poseidón volvió a quedarse callado.

\- Con un carajo! Deja de hacerme que te esté preguntando y suelta la sopa, que te mueres por hacerlo!

\- Si, lo se… pero mientras dime a que viniste. Si hubieras querido simplemente venir a verme o disfrutar del hotel no estarías aquí viéndote como un miserable pescador camaronero. – dijo Poseidón

\- Bueno, lamento informarte que llevo una semana siendo un pescador camaronero así que no me ofendes – dijo Kanon – Pero es cierto. Vine porque quiero que me des el número de teléfono de Isaak.

\- Isaak? El Kraken? Para que lo quieres? – pregunto Poseidón extrañado. Desde que Kanon había entrado a pasar a ser el Caballero dorado de Géminis, había roto cualquier lazo con sus antiguos compañeros.

\- Quiero joder a alguien y él me va a ayudar – dijo Kanon – Dámelo

\- No sé si deba… traes esa miradita…

\- Eso no es de tu incumbencia… y yo que creí que querías molestar a Hilda de Polaris y a Athena de pasada – dijo Kanon viéndose las uñas.

Los ojos de Poseidón brillaron

\- Ese siempre es un buen incentivo. – dijo extendiéndole un papel con el numero – Que vas a hacer?

\- Voy a intentar evitar que haya un sucesor en la casa de Acuario – dijo Kanon con esa mirada que le daba miedo a Julián

\- Vas a fastidiar a tu propio amigo?

\- Vamos! Que tiene eso que ver? Fastidie a mi propio hermano gemelo o no?…

\- Cierto. Me disculpo por mi falta de fe en tu maldad – dijo Poseidón sonriendo

\- Ahora dime que vino a proponerte Tania. – dijo Kanon mientras enviaba un mensaje de texto con MMS al número que le acababa de dar su amigo.

\- Pues veras… Tania tiene dos problemas grandes y necesita dinero. Ella no vino a pedirme dinero prestado porque sabe que sería casi imposible que me lo pagara, pero si vino a decirme que si sabía de alguien que quisiera una… mmm… escolta, para los días que estén aquí en el hotel, ella estará disponible.

Kanon se incorporó de su asiento

\- Que ella dijo que cosa? – pregunto incrédulo

\- Bueno bueno… en realidad será después de que venda… mmm… "su inocencia al mejor postor" – vio que Kanon estaba con cara de WTF! Y continuo – Sé que Zeus pagaría mucho por ella, pero también que la última vez me golpeo a traición por no revelar que Shaina estaba aquí, así que si puedo no se la daré a él… Igual esta Ares que también pagaría bien y tiene con qué, pero la dejaría traumada de por vida… créeme. No se lo deseo ni a mi peor enemigo… Hades esta capado por Perséfone y su madre que ya está de visita en el inframundo por tanto no quisiera causarle problemas…

\- Yo no creo que esa sea nada inocente

\- Pues lo siento por ti, pero Vehu y Jely me lo confirmaron

\- Quienes?

\- Olvidalo…

\- Si es tan buena idea porque no se la compras tú? – dijo Kanon revisando su celular nuevamente

\- Porque sigue siendo mi empleada y las cosas se pueden poner un poco raras…

\- Aja

\- En que iba?

\- En Hades… Ah sí… y luego esta apolo, pero capaz que la disfraza de Artemisa porque si no, no le funciona el asunto Jajaja

\- Jajaja me lo imagino – dijo Kanon riendo imaginándose a Apolo teniendo que consumir viagra…

\- Fes capaz que la pone en una vitrina y no la usa…

\- Quien queda?

\- Que pueda pagarla? Nadie. Los demás están igual o más jodidos que tú.

\- Oye!

\- Niégalo

\- Si yo quisiera…

\- Quieres…

\- No

\- Entonces no opines… - dijo Poseidón – Vaya que es un dilema.

\- Alguno de tus clientes frecuentes con brazalete de lujuria? Minos por ejemplo?

\- Ahhh todavía no llegaba ahí… - confeso Poseidón – Jajaja Minos no… capaz que regresa Shaina y me capa Jajaja (no que pueda pero igual y lo intenta)

\- Jajaja mucho miedo…

\- No es miedo, es precaución.

\- Y entonces?

\- No lo sé… - dijo sinceramente Poseidón encogiéndose de hombros - Puedo hacer alguna subasta por internet

\- Jajaja que ridículo.

\- Bueno déjame pensar…. – dijo Poseidón yendo hacia el gran ventanal

Kanon también se puso a pensar pero de una forma distinta. Se imaginó a Tania con su largo cabello rubio cayéndole sobre sus hombros sobre una ropa interior de encaje rojo, con sus tacones de aguja esperándolo a él con esos ojos furiosos diciéndole que ella tenía razón al creer que era un pervertido.

\- Creo que ya se quien pagara los $40 mil dólares – dijo Poseidón tomando su agenda

\- Crei que eran $30 mil…

\- Si pero mi comisión son $10 mil. Esto es un negocio – dijo Poseidón tomando el teléfono para comenzar a marcar

\- Espera! – Grito Kanon

\- Ahora qué? – dijo Poseidón con fastidio colgando

\- Yo te los pago! – dijo Kanon rápidamente – Esa chiquilla no me ha tratado bien desde que la conozco y será bueno que aprenda a respetar a sus mayores. Y quien mejor que yo para ensenarle.

\- Tú no tienes dinero Kanon!

\- Quien dice?

\- Yo lo digo

\- Te equivocas. Tú mismo me diste todos los tesoros que encontrara en el Atlantico Norte mientras fui tu General Marino. Algunos de esos tesoros los saque hace mucho y están a buen resguardo.

\- Bueno si te los di pero…

\- Pero nada! Te voy a dar 50,000 dólares. 30 para las necesidades de Tania, 10 por tu comisión y otros 10 porque quiero que hagas con ella lo que hiciste con Shaina.

\- O sea que ahora soy tu esclavo? – dijo Poseidón enfadado – Vamos Kanon. Tú te vas a ir en qué? Una semana?

\- Cierto, pero tengo que regresar. Además… te prometo ser bueno con ella – dijo con tono irónico

\- Eso no me preocupa, tienes buena fama…

\- …Pero quiero que ella firme un contrato. Le voy a enviar dinero cada mes. Seré su protector hasta que me canse… Pero ella deberá serme fiel.

\- Y tú le vas a ser fiel?

\- Claro que no! Si no, sería un matrimonio.

\- Ya…

\- Y quiero que además sea un secreto. – agrego – No quiero que sepa quien la compro hasta que sea el momento en que vaya a tomarla.

\- Debes estar de broma! – dijo Poseidón riendo con ganas

\- Por qué? Por lo que se ve le urge el dinero. De que me va a servir tomarla ahora que está preocupada por eso? Prefiero que su problema se resuelva antes de hacerla mía.

Poseidón se volvió a sentar en su escritorio

\- Parecería que estás hablando en serio

\- Y por qué no? Seria una buena obra verdad? – dijo Kanon riendo

\- De verdad amigo, que a veces me das más miedo que Ares….


	40. Chapter 40

**Capítulo 39**

 **Marzo 24, 9.45 am**

 **Vuelo 210 Lufthansa ATH-OSL**

Shaina se encontraba recostada con los ojos cerrados en su cabina individual de Business Class del avión tipo A380 que salió de la ciudad de Atenas hacia la ciudad de Oslo a las 2 de la mañana de ese día, aun con el antifaz negro de cortesía que había utilizado para dormir todo ese tiempo. El mismo Fes había ido a dejarla al aeropuerto para el mismo esperar su vuelo hacia Miami.

Tal como Minos la había instruido, no llevaba más que su bolso de mano con artículos esenciales. De lo demás no tendría de que preocuparse. Así pues, casi a ciegas se había embarcado hacia lo desconocido.

Mientras escuchaba las instrucciones del capitán para el aterrizaje, y las azafatas ayudaban a los pasajeros a enderezar sus asientos y abrochar sus cinturones de seguridad, Shaina se quitó su antifaz, y apretó con fuerza su bolso contra su regazo.

 ** _Flashback_**

\- Fes! – dijo corriendo con los brazos extendidos para abrazarlo cuando llego acompañado de dos guardias que lo habían escoltado hasta la cámara.

Fes le extendió los brazos y la cargo con alegría.

\- Hola Peque! Veo que ya regresaste de nuevo a ese horrible uniforme! – dijo sonriendo mientras la abrazaba.

\- Les consigo un cuarto? – Bromeo Shion con ellos acercándose – Como estas viejo amigo?

\- Quítale la palabra viejo y te lo digo – dijo Fes dándole un abrazo amistoso – Ahora sí, creo que ambos tienen mucho que contarme verdad?

Tanto Shion como Shaina disfrutaron de su primera cena con él en el comedor de Shion. Para conmemorar a su amigo, Shion dejo el uniforme y se quedó con su ropa de civil.

Shaina extraño no poder comer con sus compañeras, pero un castigo era un castigo, aunque en ese momento estaba feliz por volver a platicar con su amigo Fes.

\- Cuanto tiempo te quedaras Fes? – pregunto Shaina

\- Me voy el 24 en la mañana – dijo – Y cómo va la pareja del año?

\- La qué? – pregunto Shion

\- La pareja Shaina-Minos

\- Ahhh

\- No quiero hablar de eso – dijo Shaina suavemente

\- Claro, porque hablas con el todos los días – dijo Shion a Shaina y luego le dijo a Fes – Me vas a tener que contar todo el proceso de esos dos con lujo de detalles. Esta niña es más cerrada que una escuela primaria en verano.

\- Jajaja De hecho es una historia bastante interesante y que por muchos motivos no puedo olvidar – dijo Fes guiñándole un ojo a Shaina quien solo se encogió un poco.

\- No te atrevas Fes! Shion no tiene que enterarse de las cosas que hice!

\- Jajaja eso solo me hace desear más saber la historia amigo – dijo Shion – pero tenemos mucho tiempo aun. Mañana te hare un recorrido por el Santuario para ver que me recomiendas y también para que veas a Mu

\- Ah sí! Mu… Años que no lo veo… Como esta?

\- Tal como cuando lo dejaste de ver pero con las hormonas alborotadas de un chico de su edad.

\- Jajaja me imagino… si se parece un poquito a ti a su edad…

Shaina se levantó sorpresivamente

\- Si me disculpan señores, mi calabozo me espera y estos temas de varones nunca han sido de mi total agrado. Que pasen buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches Shaina

Shaina se fue a su "calabozo" y no escucho la conversación que siguió.

\- Por qué dijo que se iba al calabozo? – pregunto Fes

\- La tengo castigada e intento darle una lección a ella y dos personas más al menos

\- Que hizo ahora?

\- Necesita aprender a castigar a quien se lo merece, a no levantar el castigo y tratar de esconderme las cosas…

\- De cuando acá se volvió tan blanda?

\- Es una larga historia. Solo espero que valga la pena.

\- Por qué la proteges tanto Shion? En 200 años no te he visto proteger a nadie con tanto ahínco… ni siquiera a Mu

\- La verdad es que no lo sé… algo internamente me provoca que lo haga. – contesto Shion – Ya en serio… que fue lo que paso en esa isla? Por qué me la regresaron tan cambiada?

\- Uy amigo. Si supieras…

\- Pues eso intento sacarte pero no te dejas!

\- Jajaja olvidas que no soy uno de tus caballeros..

\- Pero te lo pido como amigo

\- La historia corta, Shaina llego se enfadó por el brazalete y al final se lo tuve que quitar cuando quiso correr hacia aquí para salvar a… al tal... mmm…

\- Mu?

\- No, el otro

\- Milo?

\- Ándale! Ese!. En cuanto Kanon le dijo lo que había pasado salió corriendo para acá…

\- Dejando varado a Kanon?

\- Prácticamente…

\- Interesante... Pero eso no me dice nada de lo que paso.

\- Bueno… Minos la vio primero, luego fue Poseidón, Luego Zeus y Ares y…

\- Espera, espera… regresa un momento… La vieron cómo?

\- Sin mascara…

\- Fiuuu menos mal. Ya andaba yo pensando otras cosas…

\- Minos la vio y decidió que fuera para el pero como traía brazalete de lujuria no hizo nada con ella…

\- Y Poseidón?

\- Ese la quería como instrumento para molestar a Minos y únicamente…

\- Y… (gulp) Zeus?

\- Tu para que crees que el Golfo más Golfo literalmente la quería? Se salvó de milagro porque Hera estaba ahí también…. Amigo alguna vez has visto a Shaina sin mascara?

\- No! Por qué? Tan mal esta? – dijo imaginándose a la cara de la tigresa del oriente en el cuerpo de Shaina

\- Jajaja No amigo, todo lo contrario!. Te recomiendo que no la veas. No quieres más problemas. Si es necesario no dejes que se saque la máscara aquí adentro.

\- Así de plano? Ya me entro curiosidad…

\- Pues aquí entre nos… Poseidón y yo casi hacemos fiesta cuando se fue Jajaja

\- Que dices? Tan mal se portó?

\- Todo lo contrario! A pesar de todas las tentaciones posibles esa niña es una joya, razón por la cual Ares está obsesionado con ella y…

\- Y…?

\- Nada. No debí decirte eso.

\- Fes! Es ese el peligro que veo en las estrellas?

\- No sé qué viste ahí, pero sé que ese pedazo de bruto ya lastimo a dos personas medio matándolas por tratar de encontrarla _(yo incluido * &%%$)_

\- Carajo!

\- Aquí dentro ella está a salvo…

\- Si pero a ella es muy difícil tenerla encerrada! De hecho se ira con Minos a Oslo dos días… ahora no se si deba dejarla ir!

\- Mientras este con Minos está a salvo.

\- Por qué?

\- Me sorprende que no hayas visto que esos dos están comprometidos con los anillos del destino…

\- Creí que esos anillos eran solo un mito – dijo Shion extrañado

\- No. Yo mismo se los puse. Medidas desesperadas para situaciones desesperadas- dijo Fes – Aunque admito que para este momento, ellos ya no deberían de tenerlos puestos. Solo iba a ser hasta que se fuera. Ella tenía que haber roto ese compromiso al momento de subirse al avión y no lo hizo.

\- Los anillos del destino, según entiendo, Ligan los corazones de los dos amantes de una forma ineludible hasta que se casen y la vida siga su curso… verdad?

\- Es algo más complicado que eso. Los anillos solo hacen que los portadores sean más receptivos y generosos hacia los sentimientos del otro portador. No son mágicos. No crean sentimientos por sí mismos. Y sí. Generan un compromiso real si las personas que los portan tienen sentimientos reales. De hecho no se pueden quitar si ellos no quieren.

\- Como es eso?

\- Se lo explique a Shaina pero tal vez no me di a entender. – dijo Fes con ojos brillantes – Los anillos solo podrán salir de sus dedos si ambos están de acuerdo en romper el compromiso, si uno de ellos en realidad no quiere, ninguno va a salir. Pero por lo que vi, no han hecho nada por romper ese compromiso.

\- Primera vez que oigo de esto Fes. Estaba preocupado que Minos solo estuviera jugando con ella y ella le siguiera el juego como la rebelde que es. Eso de una espina saca a otra espina y bla bla bla – confeso Shion

\- Eso sería mucho más fácil de manejar amigo. – dijo Fes – Esos dos se volvieron inseparables en la Isla mucho antes de ponerles los anillos. Los sentimientos de ambos quiero suponer que o son genuinos o fingen muy bien como para engañarlos.

\- Bueno pero regresando a lo importante que es su seguridad…

\- Mientras ella este con Minos, estará segura. Él tiene la protección personal de Hades y Ares le tiene bastante respeto a su tío…

\- Si pero Minos no estará aquí siempre que ella salga.

\- Entonces te recomiendo que le designes una escolta. Se de buena fuente que Ares no está en Grecia en este momento, pero eso puede cambiar en cualquier momento y lo sabes.

\- Hare caso de tu consejo amigo. Gracias.

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

Shaina paso por la aduana y vio a Minos en todo su esplendor esperando por ella. Cero ropa negra. Pantalones térmicos color arena, polo de manga larga blanca con cuello de tortuga, suéter de punto rojo con grecas azules y cabello recogido.

Instintivamente Shaina se detuvo antes de que el la viera, y se metió a los sanitarios más cercanos a cepillarse el cabello nuevamente y retocar su maquillaje. Había hecho lo que había podido arriba del avión mientras los demás desembarcaban.

Cuando salió sonrió y de no ser porque sentía que todo mundo los veía, se hubiera echado a sus brazos. Apenas se contuvo para parecer lo más casual posible.

\- _God morgen honning lepper_ – Dijo Minos tomándola de la cintura fuertemente antes de besarla como si se le fuera el mundo en ello - _Du ser nydelig dag_

\- Espero que todo eso signifique al menos hola – Dijo Shaina avergonzada por lo fácil que era para Minos hacer que lo besara.

\- Tuviste buen viaje? – Pregunto mientras se separaba de ella. Diablos! Esa mujer lo manejaba tan fácilmente que comenzaba a pensar que tenía su propio Cosmic Marionettion

\- El mejor – dijo Shaina – Ahora entiendo por qué desdeñaste el jet de Saori.

\- Tu júntate más conmigo y veras lo que es bueno.- dijo Minos – Nos vamos?

Iban a salir, pero Minos recordó algo y le dijo que esperara dentro de la terminal. Shaina alcanzo a ver su auto (negro), estacionado en doble fila y en lugar de discapacitados. Minos abrió la cajuela y saco un abrigo largo de polar fleece en color blanco.

Regreso con él en brazos y se lo puso a Shaina.

\- Estamos a cero grados allá afuera y no quiero que te resfríes.

\- Qué? Estás loco?

\- Ya sabes que sí. – dijo Ayudándola a acomodarse el cabello – ahora si ya estamos listos

El auto no era para nada lo que ella esperaba y ella se lo dijo.

\- Jajaja lo sé. Pero ten en cuenta que no manejo mucho cuando vengo – dijo Minos – Te prometo traer aunque sea un Ferrari la próxima vez

\- Oh no! No te molestes. Este auto me gusta mucho. – dijo Shaina honestamente

\- Solo es un sedán japonés – replico Minos – Es lo mejor para la temporada de invierno por aquí.

\- Lo que me recuerda… para que me trajiste? – dijo Shaina – Estoy muy lejos de casa

\- Primero iremos a cambiarte de ropa. – dijo Minos – Por hermosa y seductora que te veas con jeans, sufrirás de mucho frio si no lo hacemos.

\- Ok. Pero si mal no recuerdo dijiste que no trajera más que lo esencial.

\- Y veo que me hiciste caso. Tengo tu cambio listo en mi depa.

A Shaina se le subieron los colores al rostro.

\- No pienso quedarme en tu casa! – dijo nerviosa

\- Jajaja Tranquila preciosa… hay dos habitaciones… y además a Miniña no le gusta que su papa duerma con mujeres que ella no conoce.

\- Qué?

\- Te la voy a presentar y te vas a enamorar de ella. Miniña es la criatura más tierna que existe en todo el mundo... después de ti.

Shaina había oído bien? Minos tenía una hija? Viviendo con él? Y se la iba a presentar? No estaba segura de poder con eso.

\- Qué edad tiene? - Pregunto

\- Mmm… 3 años… Parece que su mama debió pensar que la cuidaría bien pues vino y la dejo en mi puerta.

\- Que hizo que?

\- Lo bueno es que la escuche antes de que muriera congelada y desde entonces vive conmigo.

\- Y tus… mmm… la gente lo sabe?

\- Ay no! Se burlarían de mí. No, no. La mantendré en secreto lo más posible. Para mí es muy importante que ustedes dos se lleven bien.

Shaina estaba tan impresionada que guardo silencio. Minos condujo hasta las afueras de la ciudad, cerca del camino que conducía directamente al Parque Vinterpark. A pesar de la conmoción de la noticia que le acababa de dar Minos, se dio tiempo para tomar algunas fotos con su celular para después mostrárselas a Geist.

Minos detuvo el auto en un moderno edificio de cinco pisos con frente de cristal. Minos estaciono en el garage y ayudo a Shaina a descender.

\- Hace calor aquí – dijo Shaina desabrochándose el abrigo.

\- Espera hasta que lleguemos al departamento. Siempre pueden abrir la puerta principal y no quiero que te enfermes – dijo mientras insertaba la llave directa del elevador

Shaina no sabía que esperar de la casa de Minos, pero ciertamente no era eso.

Por fuera el edificio era ultramoderno, pero por dentro, parecía haber entrado a una casa tradicional en medio de la montaña. Las paredes estaban pintadas en color terracota y otros tonos de café. Los muebles eran de madera rustica bastante cómodos en colores alegres, e incluso había una chimenea eléctrica frente a un tapete. Las vistas de la pared de cristal, las cubrían unas gruesas cortinas de pesada tela del mismo color de las paredes, lo que hacía que al cerrarlas, pareciera de noche.

\- Bienvenida a mi hogar fuera del inframundo, _amore_ – dijo quitándole el saco

\- Ciertamente no es lo que yo esperaba – dijo Shaina explorando los muebles con una sonrisa

\- Desilusionada?

\- No, para nada. Tal vez solo un poco sorprendida por lo confortable que es. Creí que te gustaba más un estilo gótico o industrial. – dijo mientras lo abrazaba – Sigo sin saber para que me trajiste…

Minos sonrió.

\- Ven. Te mostrare donde cambiarte. – dijo Minos jalándola

Le mostro una habitación con una cama King Size donde había varias prendas amarillas rosas y blancas sobre la cama.

\- Es en serio? Voy a parecer un osito cariñosito! – dijo Shaina al ver cantidad de prendas – Botas?

\- Si bueno… ahí no estaba muy seguro de tu talla, pero mi casi suegro Shion me ayudo un poquito. Tal vez estén algo incomodas, pero son necesarias…

\- Jajaja como lo llamaste?

\- Jajaja no le vayas a decir que le dije asi. – dijo Minos sacando la lengua – Es que está peor que papa primerizo con el primer novio de su hija adolescente…

Shaina entrecerró los ojos.

\- Eso me recuerda, que antes de cambiarme quiero conocer a…

\- Es cierto…! Déjame traerla… - dijo Minos diciendo algo en noruego que Shaina no entendió.

Tardo unos pocos minutos y regreso trayendo en brazos a la más preciosa gatita blanca de angora que Shaina había visto nunca con un lazo rojo.

\- Pero que caraj….

\- Te presento a Miniña… - dijo dándole muchos mimos y abrazando a la gata que le pedía mucho amor a su papa – A poco no es la cosa más hermosa del mundo.

Shaina comenzó a reír y a acariciar y abrazar a Miniña.

\- Tu padre es un estúpido! – le dijo

\- Y ahora que hice?

\- Me hiciste creer que tenías una hija de 3 años!

\- Pero Miniña es mi hija y tiene 3 años! Ves? – dijo Minos poniéndose a la gatita junto a la cara – Somos igualitos

Shaina volteo a verlo con una ternura sin igual

\- Y la madre que la abandono en la puerta?

\- Es cierto. La mama los estaba moviendo de un lugar a otro y suponemos que se le cayó y ahí la dejo. – dijo encogiendo los hombros.

\- Y por qué no le quieres decir a nadie de su existencia?

\- Te imaginas la burla que me harán La urraca y la Rana parada? – dijo Minos refiriéndose a sus dos compañeros – Así somos felices verdad, Miniña?

La gatita maulló contestándole y Shaina no pudo menos que correr a brazos de Minos quien dejo a Miniña en la cama. Ese pedazo de espectro era más tierno que un conejito.

Tres horas más tarde, Shaina envuelta en su traje amarillo tipo Kill bill, botas para nieve, chamarra de esquiadora blanca y gorra y guantes rosas tomaba un receso frente a su muñeco de nieve sonriendo como niña chiquita. Minos ha ido a contestar su celular a una esquina donde por lo que Shaina puede ver, lo están haciendo enojar, pues está golpeando y pataleando la nieve.

Ella admiro su trabajo, se quitó los guantes y se los puso al muñeco. Hizo lo mismo con su gorra y sonrió feliz. Este estaba siendo el mejor cumpleaños de toda su vida.

 **Recinto de las Amazonas 2pm**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia**

Geist se encontraba sentada bajo un manzano viendo tranquilamente hacia las doce casas, ya que a diferencia de Marín, no estaba preocupada por Shaina. Se conocían demasiado bien y además Shaina utilizo uno de los códigos escritos que usaban de niñas en su lista de cosas que necesitaba, diciéndole que ella estaría bien y que se hiciera cargo del recinto sin bajar la disciplina y que no podría bajar para su cumpleaños pero que lo haría días después.

Desgraciadamente para Shaina, Geist junto con la lista con el recado, recibió y leyó la carta de sentencia, donde decía que Shaina había falseado información para cubrir la falta de Marín y al leerlo no se lo había tomado muy bien. Su sangre le hirvió y había esperado para desquitarse de Marín hasta que se le presento la oportunidad esa mañana. Lo había disfrazado como un entrenamiento normal, pero Junet pudo darse cuenta que no había sido asi. Geist había atacado a Marín con toda su fuerza hasta hacerla sangrar. La única razón por la que había soltado a Marín, era porque Junet le grito diciendo que Shaina se avergonzaría de ella, Otra vez. Marín, aunque había intentado defenderse, no tenía la energía ni las ganas de repeler la ira de Geist, por lo que había salido peor librada, mas Geist también había quedado herida por debajo de su armadura.

Le había pedido a Junet que siguiera entrenando a sus chicas mientras iba a calmarse un poco pues en ese estado, podría ponerlas en peligro. Junet acepto hacerse cargo de todas, pues Marín había ido a atenderse sus heridas al cuarto-enfermería y Geist se encamino hacia allá, pensando en cómo podría justificarse con su amiga cuando bajara.

Bastante metida en sus pensamientos no escucho que alguien se acercaba.

\- Buenas tardes Geist

\- Buenas tardes Mu. Como estas?

\- Regresando de mi entrenamiento – dijo el lemuriano – Estas muy lejos de tu zona de entrenamiento.

\- Lo sé.

\- Y tus alumnas?

\- Con Junet… no me sentía bien y quise caminar un poco, pero ya me voy.

\- Por qué tanta prisa.

\- No quiero romper más reglas hoy. Shaina ya tiene suficientes problemas.

\- Lo sé. Aioria me conto. Esta verdaderamente acongojado. Sobre todo porque tampoco ha podido ver a Marín.

Geist logro esbozar una sonrisa que obviamente Mu no podía ver.

\- Ni subirá por unos días más – dijo enigmáticamente

\- Por qué lo dices

\- Estará un poco… mmm… indispuesta jeje

\- Y eso?

\- Un mal golpe en el entrenamiento – dijo Geist – tengo que irme

\- Espera – dijo Mu tomándola del antebrazo haciendo que Geist se doliera involuntariamente – Parece que tú también tuviste un… "mal golpe". Déjame curarte.

\- No gracias. Lo hare yo misma en la enfermería.

\- Insisto

\- Tengo que irme

\- Si no me dejas ayudarte, tendré que avisar de sus "errores" al entrenar…

\- Eso es chantaje!

\- Tómalo como quieras

\- Hazlo entonces y déjame ir. Mis alumnas me están esperando.

Mu comenzó a encender su cosmo y lanzar su healing contra Geist. Ella pudo percibir un cosmo demasiado bueno y cálido para alguien como ella y se sintió incomoda.

Cuando termino, Geist se soltó agresivamente, murmuro las gracias y se fue corriendo.

Mu solo se quedó viendo hacia donde iba.

\- Ojala la nueva generación de amazonas no sea tan arisca como esta – dijo antes de dirigirse a su casa.


	41. Chapter 41

**Capítulo 40**

 **Marzo 24 3 PM**

 **Parque Vinterpark, Oslo, Noruega**

Minos colgó el teléfono por tercera vez en una hora. Estaba a punto de abrir ahí mismo un portal para ir a patearle el trasero a alguien en el inframundo. Primero Lune, Después Aiacos y esa última era de Radamanthys. Su sospecha de que lo estaban haciendo deliberadamente para joderle la vida crecía a cada momento, sobre todo porque de verdad quería ponerle toda la atención a Shaina ese día, pero Pandora había hecho prometerle que contestaría el teléfono a cualquier hora.

Volteo hacia donde Shaina estaba haciendo su muñeco de nieve pero ya no estaba ahí. Se fijó un poco más y vio que la gorra y sus guantes se los había puesto al muñeco. Tampoco la vio por ningún lado cercano y comenzó a preocuparse.

El parque Vinterpark era enorme y había mucha gente aprovechando los últimos días de nieve fresca, por lo que fácilmente podría perderla de vista. Peor aún. Shaina no tenía ni idea del idioma, y si se perdía no podría leer los letreros para regresar a casa y sin su gorra y sus guantes… Carajo! Tenía que encontrarla!

Comenzó a caminar hacia el final de la sección infantil del parque esperando ver su traje amarillo o su cabello verde, pero solo veía niñas pequeñas jugando a lanzarse bolas de nieve. Iba a pasar por entre cuatro fuertes hechos de nieve cuando de repente todas las niñas comenzaron a atacarlo con nieve. Debido a que solo eran niñas de entre 3 y 10 años y que solo era nieve, lo único que hizo es comenzar a hacerse para atrás y gritarles en noruego que pararan. Una de las niñas más grandes se puso de cuclillas detrás de él, haciendo que tropezara y cayera hacia atrás sobre la nieve mientras la niña con la que tropezó daba un grito de guerra haciendo que las demás niñas salieran corriendo de todos los fuertes y se le aventaran a Minos para hacerle "bolita" abrirle la chaqueta y comenzar a hacerle cosquillas como loco.

Minos comenzó a gritar y retorcerse como loco.

\- Nok! My! – Grito Shaina quien salió de uno de los fuertes sin chamarra y solo con su traje de dos piezas estilo Kill Bill. Su chamarra estaba tirada detrás de ese fuerte.

Las niñas retrocedieron y antes de que Minos pudiera pararse, Shaina salto y cayo a horcajadas sobre el abdomen de su novio sin hacerle ningún daño. Las niñas comenzaron a burlarse de ellos con la clásica internacional cantaleta de "son novios" y corrieron fuera de la vista de ellos ante el inminente ataque de bolas de nieve por parte de Shaina.

Shaina no se levantó de su tan "cómodo asiento".

\- Me preocupaste por un momento. Te estaba buscando – dijo Minos entrecerrando los ojos.

\- No creo. Llevo jugando con las niñas más de media hora y…

El celular volvió a sonar. Minos le hizo una seña de que aguardara. Pero antes de que el pudiera contestar, ella le arrebato el celular.

\- Pandora? En serio? - dijo al ver el identificador lanzándole una mirada a Minos que en lugar de asustarlo lo divirtió pero para su horror, Shaina contesto – Hola?

\- Uhhh… Minos?

\- Lo siento, numero equivocado. – dijo Shaina.

Colgó el teléfono, abrió la aplicación de la cámara, el cierre de su blusa hasta el ombligo provocando que tanto la cámara como Minos pudieran ver su ropa interior y se hizo una selfie tan perfecta y sexy que cualquiera que viera esa foto pensaría que estaba haciendo cualquier cosa menos lo que estaba haciendo que era nada. Satisfecha con la pose, rápidamente se cerró la chaqueta dejando a Minos aun conmocionado y con esa mirada de estoy haciendo una travesura, le envió la foto a Pandora con el texto. "estoy ocupado. No molestes". – Listo! Espero que con esto te deje en paz un rato.

\- Pe- pero… es mi jefa! – dijo Minos pensando en el sermón que le iba a echar cuando regresara

\- Sí, pero si estás aquí estas porque estas de receso no? – dijo Shaina – Llevas mucho tiempo al teléfono. Igual puedo irme con esos chicos de allá a que me "ensenen" a usar esa fregada tabla que tienen – dijo señalando un grupo de guapos veinteañeros que se habían detenido al ver la candente escena - Y asi te puedes poner a trabajar. Tú decides.

\- No te atrevas! Tu eres solo mía! – dijo Minos con fiereza

\- Pues no parece! – reclamo Shaina inclinándose hacia delante poniendo sus manos en las clavículas - Vuelve a contestar el teléfono y mírame divertirme por mi cuenta, estamos de acuerdo?

\- Puedo levantarme? Se me está congelando el trasero

\- No me has contestado – dijo Shaina poniendo su boca muy cerca de la de Minos haciendo que este se sintiera completamente hipnotizado

\- Te han dicho que eres una víbora? – dijo Minos sonriendo

\- No querido, soy una cobra…

 **3pm inframundo**

 **Giudecca, Oficina de Pandora**

Pandora recibió el mensaje de texto con la foto que Shaina había tomado y aventó el celular haciendo una de sus tradicionales rabietas

\- Wyvern! – Grito con todas sus fuerzas

Su perrito faldero no tardó en llegar.

\- Dígame Señorita. En que puedo servirle?

\- Dime quien es esa maldita vieja – dijo señalando el celular del otro lado de la habitación.

Radamanthys ya estaba acostumbrado a hacer lo que Pandora le decía, por lo que se apresuró a recoger el celular y ver la foto.

\- _(maldito Minos afortunado! Esta vieja está bien buena!)_ Debe ser la novia de Minos señorita

\- La amazona de Athena?

\- Si

\- Sigue con ella? Creí que ese tipo de… mujeres lo aburrían una semana después! – dijo Pandora con veneno en su voz – Para eso pide permiso de salir de aquí? Por esa cancelo la fiesta que nuestro señor Hades le iba a hacer en su honor?

\- _(No pues por alguien como ella hasta yo la cancelaba!)_ No tengo idea señorita.

\- Llámalo y dile que regrese de inmediato! – dijo Pandora pateando el suelo como niña caprichosa

\- Con que pretexto?

\- Inventa alguno! Se creativo!

\- Si señorita

Radamanthys abrió entonces un portal y llego hasta donde estaba su compañero. Se guardó muy bien de estar en su forma invisible a los humanos y a ciertos metros de donde estaba la pareja para poder observarlos.

Ajenos a su presencia, Minos terminaba de colocarle su gorra a Shaina con mucha ternura quitándole algunos mechones de cabello que caían sobre su cara y dándole un beso que hasta Radamanthys había quedado asqueado por lo dulce de sus acciones.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar agarrados de la mano, sonriéndose el uno al otro hacia lado contrario de donde estaba y el espectro decidió no darle el recado de Pandora. No era la primera vez que no pasaba los recados a Minos, pero últimamente Pandora estaba siendo particularmente obsesiva con su compañero y esto no convenía a los intereses de Rada quien estaba interesado en ella desde hacía mucho tiempo

Regreso al inframundo a su puesto, intentando evitar a Pandora lo más posible antes de darle la noticia que Minos no se presentaría hasta que su permiso hubiera expirado.

 **5 pm**

 **Departamento de la familia Al Alkrab, Dubái**

Milo llego de su último trabajo cansado y deprimido. Abrió la puerta y el sabroso aroma de la cocina lo animo un poco.

\- Habibe! – dijo Samira arrojándose a sus brazos. Estaba preciosa con su cabello negro cayéndole sobre los hombros – Te extrañé mucho.

\- Hola _Pedhí Mou_ – dijo dándole un beso y luego uno en su vientre – Hola bebe!

\- Como te fue hoy?

\- Por fin termine. Estuvo caótico. Mucho escándalo. Disparos…

\- De verdad? Que peligroso!

\- Si… como si no tuviera suficiente que soportar hoy…

\- Hoy? Porque?

\- _(porque ni siquiera puedo molestarla hoy en su cumpleaños)_ Porque… porque caí en cuenta que ya faltan pocos días para regresar a casa…

\- Además extrañas a Camus verdad?

\- Si, algo…

\- Viviremos cerca de el a dónde vamos?

\- Si… yo vivo en la octava casa… él vive en la onceava… - al ver que Samira no comprendía decidió ponerlo en lenguaje que entendiera – Subiendo la colina como a 3 calles.

\- Ahhh! Qué bien! Sera bienvenido en la casa cuando quieras Habibe… y tal vez el también se anime a buscarse una esposa. No se… sentí que sufría mucho su soledad.

\- De verdad? Él dice que no…

\- Está sufriendo pero trata de esconderlo. Crees que se anime a hablar con la novia con la que se peleó?

\- No creo. Es demasiado orgulloso.

\- Que mal.

\- Si pero se le va a pasar. En fin. Voy a cambiarme para cenar.

\- Por cierto… tu celular estuvo sonando! – grito Samira

\- Cuál?

\- El del tonito de bajo del mar…

\- Gracias! Ya vuelvo.

Milo se metió a la habitación para darse una ducha y salió a ver los mensajes del celular de Kanon. Puras fotos de él pescando, y de muchachas en bikini.

M. Hey! Lo siento amigo voy llegando del trabajo

K. Hey! Eso que te lo crea Shion. Tu nunca trabajas

M. Jaja y entonces como te compro tus regalos de navidad

K. Bah… que cuentas. Como esta "la señora de Milo"

M. Cada día más linda y tú? Ya le echaste el ojo a alguna?

K. Jaja aún no conozco a alguien que me merezca…

M.- Kanon… a tu modo de ver, ni la misma Hera te merece

K. Jaja Hablando de Hera, hace un rato llego su hijo Hefestos. Parece que hizo parada en el Santuario antes de venir para acá.

M. Algún chisme nuevo?

K. Si y no es nada agradable

M. Cuenta

K. Tenemos nuevo Sanbocho

M. En serio? Quien fue el valiente?

K.- "LA" valiente diría yo. Si antes era un dolor en el culo, ahora se va a convertir en una verruga en el mismo lugar

M. No… dime que no es lo que estoy pensando

K. Yep

M. …

K. Milo?

M. …

K. Milo!

M. Después me cuentas. No me estoy sintiendo bien. Gracias por las fotos.

K. Tu y yo vamos a tener que hablar largo y tendido cuando te vea *&%$% y veras lo que va a ser sentirte mal. Bye

M. OK

Verdaderamente no se sentía bien físicamente, pero Kanon no podía saber la razón.

Si, lo que le había dicho a Samira era cierto. Esa última "fiesta-comida-reunión" que había organizado había resultado as peligrosa que de costumbre, pero esta última noticia dada por Kanon lo había acabado de rematar. Como dorado, Milo podría evitar la presencia de Shaina en su vida si quisiera, ya sea no dejándola pasar por la octava casa, o sintiendo donde estaba su cosmo y yendo por un camino diferente… Pero como Sanbocho ya no podría hacerlo. Ella tenía ahora mayor poder político en ese lugar y hacerle un desaire podría causarle problemas con Shion y con la misma Athena.

\- Samira!

La chica apago el fuego de la estufa y llego corriendo.

\- Que pasa? – dijo al ver a su marido tendido semidesnudo en la cama con la mano en la cabeza

\- Me duele la cabeza…

\- Te traigo unas aspirinas? Un te?

Milo miro a su esposa que se veía genuinamente preocupada y sonrió.

\- No Pedhí Mou, conozco un remedio árabe más efectivo para eso llamado Samira. Y lo necesito Ya! en este mismo momento! – dijo jalándola suavemente de la mano hacia la cama haciendo que cayera sobre él.

7 pm

Departamento de Minos

Oslo, Noruega

Shaina y Minos apenas iban llegando de todo el día estar fuera.

\- Ok. Ahora si te creo que hace frio – dijo Shaina súper abrigada con incluso la ropa que traía el en la cajuela

\- Te dije pero eres necia. – dijo Minos reganándola – También te advertí que no mojaras tu ropa, pero parece que le hable a Miniña! No, déjame corregir porque Miniña si me hace caso… estas peor que Rada cuando le digo que no toque mi whiskey!

\- Cállate y prende la bendita calefacción!

\- Esta prendida! Jajaja Tardaras unos minutos en sentirla. – dijo Minos prendiendo la chimenea eléctrica – Te preparare el baño mientras siéntate ahí – dijo señalando el sofá y quítate la ropa mojada.

\- Aquí? – dijo Shaina ruborizándose mientras Minos se encaminaba al baño.

\- A menos que quieras morir por hipotermia…

\- Si me muero por hipotermia… me puedo convertir en un espectro? – dijo jugando mientras escuchaba que Minos abría la llave de la tina.

\- No juegues con eso! No sabes lo que dices! – grito desde el baño Minos – Ya terminaste de quitarte la ropa mojada?

Shaina volteo y desdoblo una manta que estaba cuidadosamente doblada en el sofá. Se quitó la chaqueta, la ropa empapada por tanto jugar en la nieve, las malditas botas que pesaban horrores…

\- Si!

\- Ok. Ya voy por ti.

\- Qué? – exclamo Shaina escandalizada envuelta en la cómoda y caliente manta

\- No esperaras caminar descalza hasta el baño. – dijo Minos con una sonrisa coqueta – No te preocupes. No hare nada que no quieras.

\- _(Si bueno… ese creo que es el pequeño problemita… que si quiero jeje)_ Pues no esperaría menos de ti. – dijo Shaina con voz apenas audible mientras que Minos la llevaba en brazo.

La dejo sobre el tapete frente a la exquisita bañera antigua con patas de grifo que tenía ya el agua caliente y algunas burbujas y cerró la puerta del baño.

Shaina pudo entonces relajarse y meterse a la bañera. Ahhh que deliciosa. Sentía que le devolvían el alma al cuerpo. Literalmente ya no sentía sus dedos cuando llego al departamento. No estaba acostumbrada y había abusado de su emoción para con la nieve, pero no iba a aceptarlo frente a él.

Para cuando ya estaba lista para salir, se dio cuenta que Minos había puesto en la puerta una toalla grande para ella junto a su bolsa con sus enseres y unas pantuflas que le quedaban grandes, por lo que dedujo que eran de él. Como Pijama, había traído la que hacia menos bulto que era una simple camisola de satín verde esmeralda con un mini-short. Se arrepentía de no haberle preguntado nada acerca de lo que harían antes de salir de su casa. Asi al menos podía haber traído una pijama decente.

Levanto y limpio todo lo que había ensuciado y para cuando salió del baño y se dirigió hacia la sala, se dio cuenta que Minos había abierto las cortinas y puesto las luces a medio tono para darle un toque más íntimo. Él también se había cambiado a una ropa más cómoda y estaba sentado en el tapete frente al "fuego" mientras acariciaba a Miniña. Delante de él, había una charola con dos tazas de coca con malvaviscos flameados y dos piezas de tarta de limón helado con un tulipán blanco de adorno.

Shaina se detuvo para ver la escena de un Minos juguetón con su gatita y a la vez extremadamente romántico. Cuando el levanto la mirada hacia ella y le sonrió ella casi se deshace.

\- _(maldito pedazo de espectro porque tenías que ser tan guapo y adorable!)_

\- No puede haber cumpleaños sin pastel – le dijo – Ven!

\- No quería interrumpir la conversación entre padre e hija – dijo Shaina sentándose a su lado – tienes razón, ya no hace frio.

\- Te han dicho lo sexy que te ves con esa pijama?

\- Quien querías que me lo dijera? Geist?

\- Mmm… hubiera preferido que trajeras ese delicioso negligé transparente con el que te vi aquella noche!

\- Pervertido!

\- Jajaja era broma. Pay de limón?

\- Mi favorito! Como supiste?

\- Es mi favorito también…

\- Que es eso que flota en la coca? – dijo Shaina aceptando una taza

\- Malvaviscos flameados

\- No sabía que eso se podía… Tú quieres verme engordar verdad? Admítelo!

\- Jajaja estás loca. Pero con tu figura estoy seguro que únicamente te hará mas deliciosa a los ojos de todos porque se te ira a donde deben irse

\- Minos….

\- Qué?

\- Cállate

\- Ok.

Shaina sorbió de su coca y probo de su pastel. La combinación de sabores era deliciosa y la compañía inmejorable a sus ojos. Ese era un día que no podría olvidar fácilmente. Se quedo viendo al fuego mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de Minos quien la abrazo gustoso.

Ambos guardaron silencio unos minutos.

\- Minos…

\- Dime

\- Por qué eres asi conmigo?

\- Asi cómo?

\- No se… no eres como todos nos imaginábamos a un espectro. No eres la mala persona que todos me decían…

\- Ahhh… y cuál te gusta más? El tierno o el malvado.

\- Pues aun no conozco tu lado malvado…

\- Y yo espero que nunca lo conozcas! Pero te confieso algo? Yo tampoco sabía que tenía un lado tierno…

Shaina se incorporó para verlo a los ojos.

\- Pero y Miniña?

\- Si bueno… ella no es un humano. Ella no tiene la culpa de nada ni me ha hecho nada. Tu eres la única con la que me he sentido en libertad de intentar ser una mejor persona, alguien con quien no te arrepientas de haberlo intentado y a quien le he mostrado un lado de mi personalidad que nadie más ha visto.

Shaina sonrió.

\- Gracias. Gracias por mi regalo de cumpleaños, por ser como eres y por querer que este contigo…

\- Aun no te doy tu regalo de cumpleaños…

\- Qué? Pero y el viaje y la nieve…

Minos movió la cabeza negativamente.

\- Ese no era tu regalo… - dijo sacando de debajo del sofá un estuche negro – Este si lo es.

Shaina lo miro emocionada

\- Ábrelo. Buon compleanno amore mio.

Shaina abrió el estuche y vio un juego de collar y aretes estilo chandelier de plata en forma de cobras con los ojitos de rubí. Complementaban dos brazaletes estilo romano con la cabeza de una cobra saliendo.

\- Esto… esto es demasiado…

Minos sonrió.

\- Cada vez que los uses, piensa en lo mucho que te quiero.

Shaina hizo a un lado la bandeja con las tazas y los platos para poder agradecerle a Minos como se merecía. Aun sentado en el suelo, vio como Shaina gateaba seductoramente hacia él, haciendo que su sangre comenzara a hervirle ante la expectativa.

Cuando llego hasta el, sus labios comenzaron a explorar su cuello tal como sabía que lo prendía. Las manos de Minos comenzaron a recorrer la espalda de Shaina por debajo de la camisola dándose cuenta que no se había puesto nada debajo.

Si necesitaba algo para mantenerse en control, los sutiles movimientos que ella hacia dándole a entender que le gustaba lo que le estaba haciendo, termino con ellos. Comenzaban ambos a calentarse lo suficiente para dar el siguiente paso cuando de repente Shaina simplemente quedo dormida en sus brazos. Como si la hubieran desconectado automáticamente.

Minos volteo hacia la ventana donde sintió la presencia de Hypnos.

\- Lo siento amigo… pero la señorita Pandora te manda decir Feliz Cumpleaños.

Dijo desapareciendo entre risas mientras que Minos solo comenzó a maldecir a Pandora y a todos los demás espectros uno por uno.


	42. Chapter 42

**Capitulo** **41**

Minos se levantó del suelo y cargo el cuerpo inerte de Shaina hasta colocarla dentro de su cama. Ni por error iba a despertar hasta que fuera a aclarar las cosas con Hypnos. Por tanto, se cambió abrió un portal al inframundo y desapareció del departamento.

Apareció cerca de las habitaciones de Radamanthys y para no variar, su compañero estaba con el vaso de escoces en la mano. Lo tomo de la camisa y sin decir agua va lo aventó contra la pared.

Doliéndose mas del orgullo que del golpe, Rada se levantó rápidamente:

\- Y tú que carajos haces aquí? Que no deberías estar en tu casa cogiendo con tu novia?

\- Cállate imbécil! Por qué Pandora envió a Hypnos a mi casa?

Rada se sorprendió al oír esto por tres razones: Pandora estaba llevando este asunto muy lejos, Hypnos se había dignado a ir al mundo de los vivos por algo sin relevancia para él y se habían metido en territorio de Minos.

\- Que Hypnos hizo que cosa?

\- Lo que oíste. Fue a mi departamento y ataco a Shaina con uno de sus conjuros de sueño. – dijo Minos quitándole la botella que ya había vuelto a agarrar Rada y tomando un buen trago de ella – Necesito una explicación y tú al ser el más chismoso quiero que me digas que está pasando.!

\- Cálmate amigo… puede que sea mi culpa…

\- Qué?

\- Pandora se enojó mucho ante tu negativa de hablar con ella por celular y me envió a buscarte pero te veías tan mono que no te quise interrumpir.

\- A qué hora fue eso?

\- Justo después de recibir tu mensaje

\- _(Diantres! El mensaje que le envió Shaina)_ Y luego?

\- Luego se encerró con Thanatos en su oficina y no supimos más hasta ahora.

Minos entrecerró los ojos. Apreciaba que su compañero no lo hubiera interrumpido, pero Pandora se estaba tomando algunas atribuciones que no le correspondían.

\- Están los hermanos en los Elíseos ahora?

\- No, de hecho andaban aquí en Giudecca molestando gente…

\- Y Pandora?

\- Ya se fue a dormir

\- Ni siquiera voy a preguntar como sabes eso – dijo Minos despectivamente saliendo de ese lugar con la botella en la mano

\- Hey! Mi whiskeyyyyyyyyyyyy

Minos sin dejar la botella, se dirigió ahora a Giudecca, donde al escuchar el escándalo de los hermanos discutiendo, esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica.

\- Hermanos tranquilos la manga!

Los dos hermanos discutían acaloradamente por un folder que tenían en la mano. Al sentir la presencia de Minos se tranquilizaron y separaron.

\- Y tú que quieres aquí? – pregunto Thanatos – Lárgate!

\- Lo siento, no quise interrumpir un romance de hermanos

\- Grifo, recuerda con quien estás hablando – dijo Hypnos – No estas con tus espectros

\- No, si estuviera hablando con mis espectros ya estarían bailando cha cha cha – dijo Minos – Quisiera saber cómo fue que los convenció para ir a arruinarme la noche.

Thanatos no comprendió lo que decía pero Hypnos si y se echó a reír.

\- Mi entrada fue magistral y en el momento oportuno. Acéptalo.

\- Eso no está a discusión

\- Hypnos, de que está hablando este? – pregunto Thanatos – Ahora que hiciste.

\- Ahhh recuerdas tu conversación con la señorita Pandora hoy por la tarde?

\- Mmm… apenas

\- De la chica a la que había que… traer a la presencia de la señorita Pandora?

Que Pandora había hecho que cosa? A Minos se le fue el poco color que le quedaba en su cara.

\- Ah sí… que con ella? La verdad es que sabía que era una rabieta y después iba a contravenir las ordenes, asi que no le hice caso. Para que perder el tiempo. Y mira que me prometió dejar pasar a tres ninfas más para mí solo! – contesto Thanatos.

\- Bueno, para ahorrarte la molestia de ir tú y porque yo si quería las tres ninfas nuevas, fui a donde ella te dijo y la dormí. – dijo Hypnos levantando los hombros en señal de completa indiferencia – No veo nada de malo. Hasta te hice un favor Minos. De haber ido Thanatos, en este momento la chica estaría muerta.

\- Y por eso haces tanto escándalo Grifo? – pregunto Thanatos – Porque durmieron a una mujer? Vamos!

\- Podrías despertarla… por favor? – Dijo Minos entre dientes ignorando esta última pregunta.

Él nunca decía por favor a nadie, pero era bastante consciente de que no podía meterse con dos dioses aunque fueran de menor jerarquía que Hades

– Ella es la nueva Jefa de Estado del Santuario de Athena. Si algo asi llega a saberse, podríamos ocasionar una guerra que no necesitamos. – dijo Minos quemando ese cartucho - Me extraña que alguno de ustedes se prestara para joderme solo por la voluntad de Pandora.

Thanatos e Hypnos lo miraron extrañado. Cuchichearon algo entre ellos durante unos minutos y regresaron a donde estaba Minos esperando.

\- Minos de Grifo. Estamos un poco aturdidos respecto a este asunto. – Dijo Thanatos - Pandora nos dijo que era un asunto que tenía que ver con la seguridad del inframundo, no algo personal contra ti. Si no hice nada es porque no creí que valiera siquiera la pena la molestia. Hypnos confiesa que Pandora le sugirió algo asi pero que tampoco le puso atención. Por tanto, regresa a disfrutar de tu día libre con la seguridad que la mujer despertara sin recordar lo que paso. No queremos una nueva guerra solo por los celos de la señorita Pandora, mas ten por seguro que hablaremos con Hades al respecto.

\- Gracias – dijo Minos secamente – Podría Hypnos hacerme un enorme favor para resarcir esto?

\- Uyyy ya comenzamos a pedir favores? – dijo Hypnos sonriendo

\- Me lo debes

\- Que quieres.

\- Necesito que induzcas un sueño profundo en la señorita Pandora por los siguientes 30 minutos.

Thanatos se acercó peligrosamente a Minos

\- No podemos permitir que le infrinjas ningún daño a Pandora, Minos.

\- No tengo la intención de tocarle ni un pelo – dijo sonriendo sarcásticamente – Pero ella hizo algo fuera de las leyes del inframundo y como juez debo impartir un castigo.

Hypnos sonrió también. Estos juegos de venganza siempre le divertían.

\- Podemos ver?

\- Queremos cerciorarnos que no la vas a tocar. – aclaró Thanatos

\- Jeje si quieren… en realidad… necesito testigos – dijo Minos con esa sonrisa que hacia estremecer a cualquier espectro.

Asi pues los tres se dirigieron a la cámara de Pandora, donde Hypnos hizo lo suyo… y Minos también.

Casi clareaba el día, cuando Minos regreso a su casa. Cansado de estar activo todo el día y de portarse bien (oh sí! Era muy cansado ser bueno), Desvelado, Molesto y con varios tragos encima de la botella que le había quitado encima, casi en estado de zombi se desvistió y se metió a su cama incluso sin prender la luz.

7.00 am

La luz del sol entro por la ventana reflejándose en la puerta de espejo del closet molestando los ojos de Shaina. Abrió lentamente los ojos y por un momento no recordó donde estaba, pero su brazo izquierdo abrazaba el torso desnudo de un Minos que estaba dormido profundamente boca arriba con una mano posada pesadamente en la espalda de Shaina y la otra bajo su nuca y la pierna izquierda de ella estaba enroscada entre las de él.

Shaina cerro de nuevo los ojos y volvió a abrirlos esperando que estuviera soñando, pero la respiración acompasada de Minos y ese aroma que la volvía loca no eran parte de su sueño.

Se movió despacio para no despertarlo para poder salir de esa tentadora cama.

Pero qué demonios había pasado? No había tomado alcohol y lo último que recordaba era estar junto a la chimenea con él y ahora…

Los colores se le subieron al rostro… Lo había hecho? No lo había hecho? Ninguno estaba desnudo… Se supone que si lo hubieran hecho habrían estado con menos ropa, verdad? Y si lo despertaba y le preguntaba? Pero se veía tan… grrrr ahí dormido… Mejor salía de la recamara antes de que le cayera encima a besos y comenzara algo de lo que después pudiera arrepentirse.

Afortunadamente para sus planes, Minos no despertó. Ya más o menos sabía que sus hábitos decían que tenía que dormir hasta las 10 u 11 de la mañana y por lo que veía, ni tirándole agua despertaría. Pero no era tan cruel, al menos no hoy que era su cumpleaños.

Se dirigió a la cocina haciendo el menor ruido posible. Incluso Miniña no maulló cuando la escucho entrar. Solo la veía con curiosidad. Abrió la despensa y casi se echa a reír. Fruti Loops, Conde Chocula y otros cereales que eran más para niños que para adultos llenaban toda un espacio. De especias solo encontró Sal y Pimienta. Cualquier comida inventada por el hombre al que se le tuviera que echar agua y meter al microondas estaba en la alacena. Barras de granola, barras energéticas, bolsas y bolsas de malvaviscos y sobres de cocoa instantánea, bebidas vitaminadas y varias latas de Red Bull sin azúcar era todo lo que había y desde luego todo un gabinete con 100 latas de comida para Miniña.

\- Ok. Espero que me digas que no vienes muy seguido y por eso solo tienes esto en tu despensa – se dijo

Abrió el refrigerador y no lo sorprendió ver dos racks completos de cerveza un galón de leche, lo que sobro del pastel de la noche anterior, una hogaza de pan de centeno, un poco de jamón, mayonesa y queso cheddar.

\- Y que esperabas encontrar Shaina en un refrigerador de un soltero? – se preguntó.

Fue a ver si Minos se había despertado pero no había sido asi.

Rápidamente se puso la ropa con la que salieron ayer que ya se había secado incluyendo las botas, tomo su cartera, se aseguró que tuviera lo que necesitaba, tomo las llaves que colgaban junto a la puerta y lo más despacio que pudo la cerro.

Recordó que había visto una tienda de víveres a una calle de ahí y se dirigió caminando mientras recordaba la última conversación que tuvo con Fes.

 ** _Flashback_**

\- Vendrás a visitarnos de nuevo Fes? – pregunto mientras estaban en la sala de espera – Te prometo que no estaré castigada y te ensenare mi cueva del tesoro.

\- Ahhh es un muy buen incentivo – dijo su amigo sonriendo – Me pasare de nuevo en algunos meses. Poseidón está chillando porque ya no le quedan brazaletes y se acerca el verano, temporada en la que estamos hasta el tope.

\- Algún día me ensenaras a hacerlos?

\- No creo. Me quitarías el negocio Jajaja

\- Yo sería incapaz!

\- Además ahora con tu nuevo puesto ya no vas a tener tiempo. – dijo Fez – Hable con Shion y está muy orgulloso de cómo te has portado.

\- Si pues yo no.

\- Sera porque aún no te acostumbras. – dijo Fes – Te adelanto que cuando regreses te vas a llevar una sorpresa que van a escuchar tus gritos hasta la playa. Jajaja

\- Que por qué? Mas castigo? Ay no Fes intercede por mí. Anda no seas malo!

\- Jajaja me encanta verte suplicar querida niña pero no. Es por tu bien. Solo no vayas a matar al viejo cuando lo sepas. Mira que te aprecia mucho.

\- Pues no sé por qué. Solo le causó problemas

\- Yo tampoco, pero te prometo averiguarlo. – dijo Fes – Por cierto, hoy es tu cumpleaños y quiero darte lo que te mandaron. Yo te deje tu regalo alla porque no lo ibas a ir cargando.

\- Quién me mando que cosa? – pregunto desconfiada

\- Poseidón desde luego.

\- No son más tangas de hilo dental verdad? – pregunto desolada – Se las tuve que dar a Junet a escondidas.

\- Ejem ejem No. – dijo Fes rojo como tomate – Te manda dos cosas.

Le extendió una cajita y un sobre.

Shaina abrió la cajita y vio una magnifica perla gris tornasolada.

\- Es hermosa!

\- Y muy rara. Se les llama "lágrimas de sirena". Te la da en agradecimiento a tu comportamiento impecable durante tu estancia en el hotel.

\- Le da una a todas las personas que se hospedan ahí?

\- Oh no! Jajaja Solo a un selecto grupo. De hecho es una perla muy especial. Es válido por un deseo o una petición de ayuda de su parte. Basta con que la arrojes al mar antes de hacer tu deseo para que este se realice. Úsalo bien. La perla se disuelve en el agua.

\- Puedo pedir lo que sea?

\- Excepto dañar a otro dios, sí.

\- Qué bien! La guardare hasta que la necesite – dijo Shaina cerrando la cajita y metiéndolo en su bolso – Y el sobre?

\- Ábrelo

Shaina abrió el sobre y vio una tarjeta tipo bancaria.

\- Tu estancia en el hotel por esos diez días le hizo ganar mucho dinero a Poseidón, asi que en vista del éxito obtenido, te envió un cheque, lo cual no era nada practico para ti y espero no te moleste que me haya tomado el atrevimiento de cambiarlo y meterlo a esa cuenta. No es mucho, pero te puede servir para tu viaje.

\- De verdad? Dile que me lleve más seguido entonces Jajaja – dijo Shaina feliz.

\- Nooooo gracias. Asi estamos bien…

\- Hey!

\- Jajaja mentira. Me gustaría mucho que regresaras.

\- Crees que me alcance para comprarme un vestido y un regalo para Minos?

Fez volteo a verla con incredulidad para ver si hablaba en serio.

\- Creo que depende el regalo que quieras darle, sí. Si te va a alcanzar. – dijo divertido

\- Qué bien! Asi no gastare el dinero destinado al orfanato. – dijo Feliz abrazándolo- Gracias.

Fez conmovido le acepto el abrazo. Si tan solo no estuviera casado…

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

\- Mmm… tocino… huevos con salchicha… tostadas francesa… Café tostado…

Minos olía cada uno de las delicias y se iba despertando de su sueño. La puerta se abrió suavemente y Shaina entro con una bandeja en cada mano.

\- Despierta dormilón! Feliz cumpleaños!

Minos aun semidormido tuvo que parpadear unos segundos para entender lo que estaba pasando. Shaina puso una charola sobre la mesa de noche con las bebidas y la otra espero a que Minos se sentara para ponérsela en su regazo

\- Es en serio? Nadie me había traído de desayunar a la cama! Gracias!

\- Pues viendo lo que tienes en tu despensa no me sorprende.- dijo Shaina dándole un suave beso en los labios – No supe que podría antojársete, asi que hice varias opciones con lo que recuerdo que escuchaba que desayunabas en el hotel.

\- Todo se ve delicioso. – dijo Minos sinceramente al escuchar sus tripas rugir – Compartiremos?

\- A menos que quieras comerte todo tu solo y engordar un poquito – sonrió Shaina sentándose junto a él.

\- Es desquite por hacerte el pastel y la cocoa anoche? – dijo divertido

\- Jajaja Nop.

Ambos se sentaron a desayunar y Miniña también. La mañosa gatita quería de todo lo que su papa estaba comiendo y el la complacía.

\- Estoy casi seguro que no tenía los ingredientes necesarios para hacer todo esto… - comento Minos

\- Ten por seguro que no lo tenías. – dijo- Pero no podía pedirte que me llevaras si quería que fuera sorpresa – Fui al supermercado a una calle de aquí.

\- Pues sí que lograste sorprenderme Amore. Qué hora es?

\- Jeje casi las doce

\- En serio? Carajo! Quería hacer mil y un cosas contigo y ahora ya no me va a dar tiempo – dijo Molesto consigo mismo y con los zoquetes que lo hicieron desvelarse.

\- Parecías muy cansado asi que te deje dormir – dijo Shaina ruborizándose – Además es tu cumpleaños se justifica que no te levantes temprano.

Minos sonrió y tomo los últimos vestigios de café.

\- Te tengo tus regalos justo aquí. – dijo Shaina extendiéndole una cajita y un sobre

\- No tenías que hacerlo. – dijo Minos conmovido

\- No tenía pero quise hacerlo. Tu eres más lindo conmigo y gastas mucho más – dijo Shaina algo avergonzada – Ábrelos.

Minos entusiasmado abrió primero el sobre.

\- 2 boletos para La Traviata hoy por la tarde?

\- Sip. Posiblemente no es lo que esperabas pero…

\- La Traviata? Es en serio? Es mi opera favorita! No sabía que ya había llegado al Opera House! – dijo Minos Feliz – Y vendrás conmigo?

\- Claro! – dijo Shaina mientras se dejaba abrazar por Minos – Hice cuentas y me da tiempo de agarrar el último vuelo y también me alcanzo para comprarme algo en línea para no avergonzarte. Me lo entregaron hace unos minutos. Te gusta tu regalo?

\- Me encanta! Gracias. – dijo agradeciendo con un beso

Después abrió la cajita y vio la "Lagrima de Sirena" y su semblante se puso muy serio.

\- Como conseguiste esto? – pregunto – Sabes siquiera lo que es?

\- Sí. Me la dio Fez y yo te lo doy a ti.

\- No puedo aceptarla. Sabes que podría hacer con ella mucho daño si yo quisiera, verdad?

\- Pero no lo vas a hacer. Yo confío en ti y te la entrego con mucho cariño. – dijo Shaina cerrando los ojos – Shion dice que a veces necesito hacer un acto de fe.

Minos miro la perla unos segundos y tuvo que voltear la cara para que Shaina no viera la primera lagrima que recordaba haber derramado en toda su vida.

Capitulo 42

Marzo 25, 2 PM

Oficina de Julian Solo, Columbus Isle

Unos suaves toquidos a la puerta interrumpieron a Julian quien estaba en su escritorio revisando unos presupuestos.

\- Adelante

Tania paso a la elegante oficina de Julian aun sin el uniforme, pues su turno comenzaba a las tres. El dia anterior, su supervisor le habia dicho que el Senor Solo queria verla al dia siguiente antes de su turno, por lo que Tania no habia podido dormir de los nervios.

Julian viéndola en jeans y playera solo pensaba en lo difícil que iba a ser entrenar esa chica para quedar al gusto de su amigo. Con Shaina pudo hacerlo apelando sentimientos que el conocía, pero a Tania jamas la habia visto como una mujer sino hasta el dia que fue a "pedirle ayuda".

\- Pasa Tania, siéntate – dijo senalandole una silla frente a el

\- Me dijo Jonathan que necesitaba verme señor…

\- Mmm… si. Gustas algo de tomar?

\- No, gracias.

\- De acuerdo. Yo si necesito un trago. – Se sirvió un Vodka tonic y se lo tomo de un trago

Tania estaba sentada muy recta y a la expectativa.

\- Como sigue tu tia?

\- Cada dia esta peor – dijo Tania con la voz quebrada – Me duele mucho verla asi.

\- Yo se… bueno no, la verdad no, pero quiero imaginármelo. – dijo viéndola a los ojos – Respecto a lo que me pediste la ultima vez que estuviste en la oficina, ya recapacitaste lo suficiente para no hacerlo?

\- No he cambiado de opinión – dijo muy seria – Es lo único que puedo ofrecer para ayudar a mi tia… y a mi hermano.

\- De acuerdo. Tenia que preguntar. – dijo Julian mientras rebuscaba unos papeles en su oficina – Ya te consegui a alguien…

Tania sostuvo el aire en sus pulmones por unos segundos y abrió grandes los ojos.

\- Tan rápido?

\- Bueno… si… este tipo de cosas no se encuentran en el mercado a menudo – dijo sarcástico – Pero tiene algunas… peticiones que hacerte.

Tania entrecerró los ojos

\- Que… tipo de peticiones?

Julian al ver la cara que ponía Tania comenzó a reir

\- No Tania, ninguna perversión si es lo que estas pensando Jajaja Dejame explicarte primero.

\- Entonces?

\- Pues resulta que la persona que te… mmm… "Donara" el dinero para tu causa, no puede venir a recoger el premio por el momento…

\- Pero…

\- Y aun sin saber la naturaleza de la urgencia (porque no se la he dicho), ha comprendido que si estas tan desesperada es por algo y te ha mandado el dinero a través mio.

\- Como dice? – dijo una asombrada Tania

\- Por tanto si aceptas sus términos, deberas firmar un contrato que especifica claramente algunas cosillas insignificantes.

\- Como cuales?

\- En primera, no deberas salir con nadie y mucho menos… mmm… "perder" lo que el ya ha "comprado" _(Carajo se me van a atrofiar los dedos de tanto hacer comillas),_ De el regresar y saberlo, ejercerá acción legal contra ti por incumplimiento de contrato.

\- No tengo objeción a eso… Cuanto tiempo tardara en venir? Un mes? Dos?

\- Te urge?

\- No pero a mi tia si le urge la operación.

\- El esperara… Vendra cuando ya estes libre de estress. Tambien estipulo el deseo de… darte una ayuda extra mensual a partir del 1 de Abril con tal de que seas… su chica exclusiva para cada vez que venga.

\- Eso, es lo mas machista que he oído. – dijo Tania cruzándose de brazos

\- Vamos Tania! – dijo Julian exasperándose – Dices si o no? No tengo tiempo para estar jugando

Tania se mordio el labio inferior. Ese dinero extra le ayudaría a su tia con los gastos post operatorios.

\- De acuerdo. Eso es todo?

\- No. – dijo – Tambien están otras tres condiciones.

\- Mas cosas machistas? – dijo nerviosa

\- Si. Para que mentirte. _(Y no me vayas a decir que no lo eres Kanon)_ A esta persona… Le gusta un tipo bastante… mmm… especial de mujer, mujeres mas… refinadas…

\- Pero yo no…

\- … Y por eso ha designado cierto presupuesto extra para ello con la condición de que yo lo administre y te ensene ciertas cosas básicas

\- O sea… que prácticamente le voy a deber literalmente hasta la camisa.

\- Algo asi…

\- Mmm…

\- Que?

\- No, nada… algo mas?

\- Si.

Kanon estaba impaciente por llegar a la oficina de Julian, pero se contuvo las ganas. Hoy era el dia en el que le dirían a Tania que ya había encontrado alguien que quisiera "protegerla" por decirlo asi y era algo que no se podía perder. Estaba en el pasillo esperando a que Julian le dijera que podía entrar


	43. Chapter 43

**Capítulo 42**

 **Marzo 25, 10 AM**

 **Inframundo**

Un grito desgarrador y ensordecedor se escuchó por todo el inframundo. Los espectros se escondieron automáticamente hasta debajo de las piedras al reconocer que ese grito provenía de su líder, la señorita Pandora.

Hypnos y Thanatos solo sonrieron divertidos.

\- Supongo que eso quiere decir que ya se despertó. – dijo Hypnos mientras Thanatos le hacía una señal de hombre muerto a su hermano

Radamanthys de Wyvern y Aiacos de Garuda llegaron corriendo para ver que sucedía. Después de todo si algo le pasaba a Pandora, el castigo de Hades no se lo deseaban ni a sus peor enemigo.

\- Señorita Pandora se encuentra bien – dijo Rada realmente preocupado al ver la a Pandora llorando en el suelo

\- No! No estoy bien! Mira! – dijo Señalando su arpa.

Rada y Aiacos quedaron sorprendidos al ver Todas las cuerdas del instrumento musical favorito de Pandora con las cuerdas mutiladas. Pero eso no era lo único que había pasado. Con algún tipo de marcador, estaba escrito 108 veces "Soy una sucia zorra".

Aiacos no sabía si reír o llorar, pero al ver que Radamanthys estaba verdaderamente enojado por ese acto de vandalismo prefirió no hacer nada.

\- Quiero que encuentren al desgraciado que hizo esto y me lo traigan para destrozarlo yo misma – dijo Pandora

Ambos jueces desaparecieron de su presencia y ella se puso a llorar de dolor. Su arpa. Su querida arpa regalo de los jueces por serle fiel a Hades… Tenía dos o tres cuerdas de repuesto, pero las demás tendría que subir a conseguirlas. Quien habría sido el maldito sádico que le había querido hacer tanto daño? Ella tan buena que era con todos…

 **Marzo 25, 2 PM**

 **Oficina de Julián Solo, Columbus Isle**

Unos suaves golpes a la puerta interrumpieron a Julián quien estaba en su escritorio revisando unos presupuestos.

\- Adelante

Tania paso a la elegante oficina de Julián aun sin el uniforme, pues su turno comenzaba a las tres. El día anterior, su supervisor le había dicho que el Señor Solo quería verla al día siguiente antes de su turno, por lo que Tania no había podido dormir de los nervios.

Julián viéndola en jeans y playera solo pensaba en lo difícil que iba a ser entrenar esa chica para quedar al gusto de su amigo. Con Shaina pudo hacerlo apelando sentimientos que él conocía, pero a Tania jamás la había visto como una mujer sino hasta el día que fue a "pedirle ayuda".

\- Pasa Tania, siéntate – dijo señalándole una silla frente a el

\- Me dijo Jonathan que necesitaba verme señor…

\- Mmm… sí. Gustas algo de tomar?

\- No, gracias.

\- De acuerdo. Yo si necesito un trago. – Se sirvió un Vodka tonic y se lo tomo de un trago

Tania estaba sentada muy recta y a la expectativa.

\- Como sigue tu tía?

\- Cada día está peor – dijo Tania con la voz quebrada – Me duele mucho verla asi.

\- Yo se… bueno no, la verdad no, pero quiero imaginármelo. – dijo viéndola a los ojos – Respecto a lo que me pediste la última vez que estuviste en la oficina, ya recapacitaste lo suficiente para no hacerlo?

\- No he cambiado de opinión – dijo muy seria – Es lo único que puedo ofrecer para ayudar a mi tía… y a mi hermano.

\- De acuerdo. Tenía que preguntar. – dijo Julián mientras rebuscaba unos papeles en su oficina – Ya te conseguí a alguien…

Tania sostuvo el aire en sus pulmones por unos segundos y abrió grandes los ojos.

\- Tan rápido?

\- Bueno… si… este tipo de cosas no se encuentran en el mercado a menudo – dijo sarcástico – Pero tiene algunas… peticiones que hacerte.

Tania entrecerró los ojos

\- Que… tipo de peticiones?

Julián al ver la cara que ponía Tania comenzó a reír

\- No Tania, ninguna perversión si es lo que estás pensando Jajaja Déjame explicarte primero.

\- Entonces?

\- Pues resulta que la persona que te… mmm… "Donara" el dinero para tu causa, no puede venir a recoger el premio por el momento…

\- Pero…

\- Y aun sin saber la naturaleza de la urgencia (porque no se la he dicho), ha comprendido que si estas tan desesperada es por algo y te ha mandado el dinero a través mio.

\- Como dice? – dijo una asombrada Tania

\- Por tanto si aceptas sus términos, deberás firmar un contrato que especifica claramente algunas cosillas insignificantes.

\- Cómo cuáles?

\- En primera, no deberás salir con nadie y mucho menos… mmm… "perder" lo que él ya ha "comprado" _(Carajo se me van a atrofiar los dedos de tanto hacer comillas),_ De regresar y darse cuenta que has fallado en este punto, ejercerá acción legal contra ti por incumplimiento de contrato.

\- No tengo objeción a eso… Cuanto tiempo tardara en venir? Un mes? Dos?

\- Te urge?

\- No pero a mi tía si le urge la operación.

\- El esperara… Vendrá cuando ya estés libre de estrés. También estipulo el deseo de… darte una ayuda extra mensual a partir del 1 de Abril con tal de que seas… su chica exclusiva para cada vez que venga aun después del "evento".

\- Eso, es lo más machista que he oído. – dijo Tania cruzándose de brazos

\- Vamos Tania! – dijo Julián exasperándose – Dices sí o no? No tengo tiempo para estar jugando

Tania se mordió el labio inferior. Ese dinero extra le ayudaría a su tía con los gastos post operatorios.

\- De acuerdo. Eso es todo?

\- No. – dijo – También están otras tres condiciones.

\- Más cosas machistas? – dijo nerviosa

\- Sí. Para que mentirte. _(Y no me vayas a decir que no lo eres Kanon)_ A esta persona… Le gusta un tipo bastante… mmm… especial de mujer, mujeres más… refinadas…

\- Pero yo no…

\- … Y por eso ha designado cierto presupuesto extra para ello con la condición de que yo lo administre y te ensene ciertas cosas básicas

\- O sea… que prácticamente le voy a deber literalmente hasta la camisa.

\- Algo asi…

\- Mmm…

\- Qué?

\- No, nada… algo más?

\- Sí. Debido a que no sabe cuándo puede venir, y aunque quiere mantener el anonimato por el momento por razones externas, el quisiera conocerte un poco más. Quiero que le hables de ti, que le mandes cartas escritas de puno y letra contándole más de tu vida… El hará lo mismo. _(jejeje a ver si es cierto que no caes redondito Kanon)._ Asi cuando finalmente se vean, el ya no será un extraño para ti.

\- Esto se está volviendo medio raro – dijo Tania para sí misma

\- Él es una persona rara y solitaria Tania. Por eso está haciendo todo esto aun sin conocerte. Te pudo tocar una persona peor, créeme.

\- Lo conoce usted personalmente Sr. Solo?

\- Sí.

\- Es muy viejo?

\- Algo… ya está en sus 32 – dijo riéndose.

\- Debe ser rico para que a esa edad se preste a esto. – dijo Tania pensando en voz alta – Es casado?

\- Jajajajaajajaja ahora si me hiciste reír. Él es alérgico al compromiso. Es por eso que quiso hacer el contrato.

\- Hijos?

\- Espero que no.

\- Es bien parecido?

\- Algunas de sus fans dirían que si pero no es tan guapo como yo.

Tania sonrió a su jefe. Es cierto. La mitad de las chicas que trabajaban con ella se les caía la baba cuando Julián pasaba por ahí, aunque no era de su tipo.

\- Si usted lo conoce y lo ha recomendado, supongo que es alguien de fiar.

\- Sí. Y si firmas el contrato que tengo aquí con todo lo que te dije, tendrás el dinero mañana mismo. – dijo extendiéndole un folder que Tania se puso a leer cuidadosamente.

Kanon esperaba en el restaurante el mensaje de texto de Julián que le dijera que podía ir a la oficina para firmar como testigo del contrato. Para no aburrirse, comenzó a masajearse con Isaac de Kraken

 _K. Hey! En dónde estás?_

I. Llegando a donde me mandaste. Carajo que fue largo el viaje!

 _K. Que quejiche eres. Estabas ahí a la vuelta._

I. Jaja si, a dos cuadras seguramente. Que quieres que haga en Asgard?

 _K. Averíguame que está haciendo Hilda_

I. No podías simplemente llamarle? Me haces viajar horas y horas para eso?

 _K. No seas estúpido. Averíguame todo lo que puedas sobre la estancia de Camus ahí y espera mis instrucciones._

I. mmm… de hueva. Solo porque me prometiste que intercederías ante Julián para que me otorgue esos permisos de pesca en el Ártico que no me ha querido dar.

 _K. Sí, sí. Dalo por hecho. Pero todo dependerá del éxito de tu misión._

I. Es que aún no me dices que quieres exactamente.

 _K. Averigua lo que te pedí y ya te doy las instrucciones finales sale?_

I. Ya pues… Te contacto cuando sepa algo. Estoy a una hora de llegar.

 _K. De acuerdo, suerte!_

Kanon reviso y no tenía mensajes de Julián asi que impaciente con el celular contacto ahora a Milo.

 _K. Hey señor capado!_

M. Cálmate que ya te voy viendo el próximo año

 _K. Jajaja no estoy tan tonto como tú. Cómo te sientes? Mejor?_

M. De que o qué?

 _K. Ayer me diste cortón porque te sentías mal._

M. Si… me tome una rica… poción árabe y se me quito. Muy buena. Te la recomiendo

 _K. Me imagino. Cuando se regresa su alteza Al Alkrab al santuario?_

M. No me llames asi.

 _K. no has contestado mi pregunta_

M. mañana salgo de aquí. Apenas iré a la agencia hoy por la noche a comprar el boleto.

 _K. Que en aquel rancho no existe el internet o que_

M. Jajaja mamon. Me gusta salir de mi casa con mi esposa y ese es el pretexto

 _K. Ahora soy yo el que quiero vomitar. Puaj x.x_

M. Ya te veré…

 _K. Eso me recuerda… por ahí me debes cierta cantidad fuerte por cierta apuesta…_

M. En serio que eres insensible

 _K. Por qué? Págame rata de ocho patas!_

M. Ya! Llegando te lo doy. Cuestión de honor. Ni hablar.

 _K. Muajaja Sip. Oye… donde anda el Bon Ice?_

M. Sigue en Paris, por?

 _K. Viajaras con tu señora?_

M. No. Ya te dije que ella llegara después.

 _K. Y si te hacemos tu despedida de soltero?_

M. Jajaja eso que no es antes de la boda?

 _K. Si bueno… eso pasa cuando tienen la decencia de invitarme a "la boda", pero supongo que para eso tienes a Camus…. (si estoy resentido y que)_

M. Me estás haciendo sentir mal. No fue como tú crees.

 _K. A estas alturas del partido me importa un bledo como sucedió. Quieres tu despedida o no?_

M. Supongo que al menos te debo eso. Tres días en Francia?

 _K. De todos modos tengo que hacer escala ahí._

M. Ya estas… Una última parranda de mi vida con mis amigos.

 _K. MILO RIP x.x Jajaja_

M. Mamon. Al rato te confirmo. Deja le llamo a Camus.

 _K. Ya que._

Otro mensaje de texto lo interrumpió y ya no le contesto sino que subió el elevador y toco la puerta.

\- Pasa

\- Me mandaste llamar? – dijo Kanon con la voz más tranquila e inocente que pudo tener

\- Si Kanon, te necesito para una firma de testigo en un contrato.

\- Claro. – dijo tomando la pluma viendo con satisfacción que Tania ya había firmado y comenzando a hacer lo mismo.

Cuando termino le regreso el documento a Julián con su pluma

\- Es todo. Retírate – dijo altivamente Julián y Kanon no dijo ni una sola palabra. Solo salió dándole un último vistazo a la chica a la que próximamente le daría una lección.

 **Marzo 26, 6 am**

 **Aeropuerto de Atenas, Grecia**

Shaina salía de la aduana completamente descansada del viaje. Traía aun el vestido gris acero y zapatillas que había usado para la opera. En su bolsa de mano traía la ropa con la que había llegado. Una sonrisa de satisfacción y la mirada de alguien que era feliz le conferían un aura casi angelical que hizo que varias personas voltearan a verla y le sonrieran de vuelta.

Geist la estaba esperando en su salida. No acostumbrada a salir sin mascara, se había puesto el mismo tipo de Lentes que Shaina usaba para salir y su cabello estaba guardado en una gorra.

\- Shaina aquí! – dijo alzando los brazos

\- Geist! Que haces aquí? – dijo abrazándola como si no se hubieran visto en años

\- El patriarca me mando a buscarte – contesto y de paso le dio un zape – Que no se supone que estabas castigada en el calabozo?

\- Si pero mi cumpleaños lo pase en Oslo – dijo Shaina ruborizándose – de ahí vengo

\- OMG OMG! Yo quiero saber todos los detalles – después reparando en el peinado alto y el vestido de Shaina le comento – Te ves divina! Al menos a dos personas les va a dar el ataque cuando te vean.

\- A quién? Se supone que nadie me va a ver. – dijo espantándose de repente

\- Afrodita y Mu están en el auto. Shion los envió a escoltarte – dijo mientras sacaba de la mochila que tenía en su hombro la máscara de repuesto de Shaina. Una cosa era estar entre desconocidos y la otra entre dorados y ella lo sabía.

Shaina se lo agradeció. No quería que nadie aparte de las chicas viera su rostro en el santuario. Se sentiría como si estuviera desnuda. Había sido diferente en el hotel cuando Poseidón le había pedido que se quitara los lentes porque en primera él ya se la había visto antes y después porque nadie más ahí la conocía.

Una vez Shaina se la puso, Geist se solidarizó con ella e hizo lo mismo con la suya. Ambas chicas salieron y el auto de Afrodita estaba con ellos dos afuera del auto platicando.

\- Listo, Vámonos! – dijo Geist Abriendo la puerta y aventando su mochila y su bolsa.

\- Espera, espera – dijo Afrodita – En serio eres tu Shaina?

\- Claro que sí! Tan mal me veo? – dijo Shaina sintiéndose tímida de repente

\- Todo lo contrario – dijo el caballero de Piscis dándole vueltas para que el ruedo de su vestido volara – Wow! Segura que no tienes una doble vida como modelo?

\- No seas ridículo! Ya vámonos! – dijo

\- No, No. Yo quiero una foto del recuerdo – dijo Afrodita – Los chicos no me lo van a creer.

Shaina comenzó a reír y ambos comenzaron a hacer muchas poses ahí en las escaleras mientras Mu tomaba fotos de ellos dos.

\- Ahora Mu contigo! – dijo Afrodita arrebatándole el teléfono a su amigo

\- No yo no quiero, gracias

\- No te estoy preguntando – dijo su amigo casi aventándolo

Hicieron unas cuantas fotos sencillas solo para que no estuvieran molestándolo, pues parecía estar nervioso.

\- Hey Signorina… - grito Geist – Su limo espera!

Shaina agradeció a su amiga que le cortara la inspiración a Afrodita quien ya se sentía fotógrafo de modelos y se subieron al auto.

\- Ok. Necesito cambiarme. No voy a llegar a mi trabajo asi. Me ayudas por favor? – dijo Shaina a Geist – Solo tapa que esos dos pervertidos de adelante no me vean

\- Bueno

Mientras Shaina se colocaba los jeans y se sacaba el vestido por arriba mientras Geist "le hacía casita" con su chaqueta, Shaina recordaba la reacción de Minos al verla.

 ** _Flashback_**

Minos y Shaina habían caminado por los alrededores del departamento para matar el tiempo. No era suficiente para hacer todo lo que Minos tenía planeado, asi que un día tranquilo en casa, caminando, conociéndose más como si fueran una pareja normal, fue más que perfecto. Habían ido a un restaurante rustico donde Minos le había presentado el Kjottkaker con Brunost y un poco de Aquavit para bajarlo, donde Shaina que no entendió que era con base alcohol, se lo había tomado de un trago e hizo caras raras por cinco minutos, lo que hizo reír a Minos como nunca.

Shaina se negó terminantemente a ir al Salón de Belleza y perder tres horas de su tiempo en un simple peinado cuando ella podía utilizar ese tiempo en estar con él. Además, el festejado era el no ella, asi que ya que la opera comenzaba a las seis, primero se metió a bañar el, con el pretexto de que tardaba más en secársele el cabello y después ella.

Minos se sorprendió al ver que en menos de media hora ella ya estaba vestida y arreglada. El vestido que ella había comprado en línea (que por cierto no le quería decir como había entendido el sitio web en noruego y como había hecho para que se lo entregaran tan rápido) era perfecto para la ocasión, aunque en un principio el creyó que era demasiado destapado para el frio que iba a hacer por la tarde.

Su vestido straple estilo vintage, era de tafeta elástica gris acero con escote en forma de corazón de una sola pieza hasta medio muslo y después cinco capas de suave gasa del mismo tono que le llegaba debajo de la rodillas. Era un vestido que podría usar en primavera mas no en invierno. Una gargantilla de la misma tafeta adornaba su cuello. La joyería que Minos le había dado adornaba sus muñecas y orejas. Su cabello simplemente lo había echado hacia un lado con algunos pasadores que traía en su bolso y mucha laca, dejando que cayera en forma de cascada sobre su hombro izquierdo. De maquillaje únicamente su delineador (ese si no le fallaba), su rímel y su gloss.

\- _Amore_ estas divina! Pero no puedes salir asi – le dijo Minos preocupado – Te va a dar pulmonía.

\- Jajaja no _min elskede,_ Estoy haciendo trampa – contesto Shaina con ojos brillantes – Acércate y compruébalo.

Por un momento Minos no entendió lo que ella intentaba decirle, pero ella le extendió ambas manos y lo acerco a ella. Tomo la mano derecha de él y con el dedo índice lo hizo que le recorriera suavemente desde la gargantilla lentamente hasta la mitad del valle de sus senos.

\- Lo sientes? – Pregunto Ella

\- Tendrás que ser más específica _Amore_ , porque lo que estoy sintiendo y pensando estoy 100% seguro que no es lo mismo que tú quieres que yo sienta y piense en este momento – Dijo Minos pasando saliva.

\- Bueno si no adivinas ahí , intentémoslo aquí – dijo Shaina juguetona subiendo su pierna izquierda doblándola y recargándola en la cadera de él, tomando su mano completa y poniendo la palma abierta de la mano de Minos en la parte trasera de su muslo subiéndola y bajándola – Ahora sí?

\- Ya no me tortures asi y dime! – dijo Minos desesperado porque si no le quitaba la mano de ahí, nunca llegarían a la Opera… ni siquiera podrían salir de esa habitación.

\- Estoy usando un body completo color carne especial para patinadoras Jajaja ves? Dijo jalando la tela que efectivamente al ser casi del mismo tono que la piel de Shaina y escondidas las terminaciones estratégicamente con la gargantilla y las pulseras, no podía ser notada a pocos metros de distancia.

Minos miro más detalladamente a su novia y comenzó a reír.

\- Juro que un día de estos moriré de un susto y de deseo reprimido y va a ser tu culpa completamente – dijo Minos – Pero me alegro al mismo tiempo de tener a la novia más inteligente del mundo en cuestión de moda invernal. Asi podre ser el hombre más envidiado de la noche.

Shaina solo comenzó a reír y Minos le puso el abrigo largo blanco. Era estrictamente necesario cubrirle las piernas con algo para poder manejar a salvo hasta su destino.

 _Fin del flashback_

\- Bueno, aun no me dicen porque Shion me envió escolta y a ti Geist. Con quien se quedaron tus niñas? – pregunto Shaina

\- A Mis niñas las tiene Junet y por unas horas no se va a morir. Y Según entendí, no podrás salir de nuevo del santuario sin al menos un dorado que te acompañe…

\- Ay no! Nuevas reglas? – dijo Shaina desolada

\- Solo para ti. – dijo Geist – Y eso incluye algo más que según me dijo Shion es otro castigo para ti y por eso me mandó llamar pero que no te puedo decir. Me mando a recogerte para que al menos tuvieras algo de apoyo de alguien que te quiere bien.

\- Nooooo ya no quiero más castigooooos – lloriqueo Shaina – Porque Shion es tan malo conmigo? Que le he hecho?

Los dos dorados se vieron uno al otro con cara de incredulidad ante las palabras de Shaina, mientras que Geist consolaba a su amiga por su castigo que aún no llegaba.


	44. Chapter 44

**Capitulo 43**

 **Marzo 26, 8 am**

 **Oficina de Shion, Grecia**

Shion, Afrodita y Mu estaban disfrutando de un Te después de llevar sana y salva a Shaina platicando de sus próximas misiones cuando se comenzaron a escuchar algunos gritos que hicieron eco en ese lugar.

\- No quiero, No quieroooooooooooooo, Quitamelooooooooooooooo – gritaba Shaina con todas sus fuerzas

\- Estate quieta o te voy a lastimar más! – Gritaba Geist mientras golpes, rasguños y cosas rompiéndose se escuchaban – Además si lo rompes te lo van a cobrar!

\- Sueltameeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee se supone que tú me quieres, porque me haces esto?

\- Última advertencia antes de que traiga a Mu y a Afro a que te sujeten – dijo Geist enojada – Estas más berrinchuda que todas las niñas juntas!

Afrodita y Mu se levantaron inmediatamente para correr hacia el lugar de donde provenían los gritos. Shion ni se inmuto.

\- Siéntense!

\- Pero maestro…

\- No pasa nada. – Dijo mientras disfrutaba un sorbo de su taza

\- Pero Shaina…

\- Mu… dije que no pasa nada. No discutas – dijo Shion firmemente – Disfruten él te.

Afrodita y Mu se quedaron viendo mutuamente y volvieron a sentarse. Se escuchaban ruidos cada vez menos escandalosos. Hablaron de muchas cosas hasta que el tema volvió a los dorados que estaban fuera.

\- Entonces las noticias de Los tres mosqueperros dicen que Camus no lo logro? – Pregunto Afrodita intentando cambiar el tema

\- No… pero aún le queda una oportunidad no es asi Maestro? – pregunto Mu

\- Cierto… - dijo Shion – Es algo en lo que ninguno de ustedes doce pensó cuando les leímos las reglas. Creyeron que la tarea era fácil, que en poco tiempo podrían hacer la misión, pero se equivocaron desde en la planeación. Ahora tienen que corregirlo si quieren cumplir con lo cometido.

Unas suaves pisadas con tacones se escucharon, pero los tres continuaron la conversación:

\- Pero… sigo sin entender Maestro – dijo Afrodita – Al menos dos de los tres que van a regresar, y todos aquí sabemos a quién me refiero, son los más… uh… "conflictivos" en relación al género femenino.

\- Y que con eso…

\- Milo salió a destiempo para cubrir la vacante de Dohko y no tenía nada planeado que yo sepa – siguió hablando Afrodita – Y sin embargo termino casándose y con un hijo en camino!

Ni Mu ni Shion le pusieron atención a esto último, pero la figura parada frente a ellos sí.

Shaina había salido para pedir la opinión de Shion y sus amigos respecto a su aspecto seguida de cerca por Geist, pero al escuchar la noticia, por una fracción de segundo, su corazón había detenido sus latidos y ella a su vez, había detenido sus pasos. Ahora sus manos se cerraban en forma de puño a cada lado tratando de contenerse.

A pesar de ese pequeño detalle, Shaina se veía tan diferente que hizo que Afrodita sintiera envidia y Mu se sintiera orgulloso de ella. El vestido rojo sangre era suelto tal como lo dictaba la moda griega de la época alejandrina. Estaba un poco ajustado en su pecho y caderas, marcando ambas partes suavemente, largo hasta el tobillo con dos aberturas a la rodilla para facilitar el subir las escaleras y estaba sostenido únicamente por un broche en el hombro derecho de color dorado. Una gran tira dorada enmarcaba el contorno superior del vestido y debido a la rebeldía de su cabello y al forcejeo que había tenido con Geist, su cabello solo había podido ser recogido en una trenza con una doble diadema para mantenerlo en su lugar. Los zapatos eran unas zapatillas del mismo tono del vestido, pero sin las cintas a las que estaba acostumbrada.

Ni Mu ni Afrodita dijeron nada de su aspecto.

\- Piensa en Minos… Solo en Minos… respira… el no importa… tranquila… - se decía para no salir corriendo por ese flashazo de decepción que sintió al escuchar la noticia y por qué nadie le estaba diciendo nada respecto a su apariencia.

Shion y Mu sintieron su decepción también y antes de que ellos pudieran decir o hacer nada, Shaina volvió a encerrar sus sentimientos intentando olvidarse del asunto de Milo. Después de todo, no era de su incumbencia lo que ese arrogante caballero dorado hiciera o no.

Alzo altivamente la cabeza cubierta con su máscara y pregunto:

\- Señor… me permite unas palabras con usted en privado?

\- Claro. Pasa a mi cámara. – dijo Señalando la puerta por donde Shaina se apresuró a entrar – Y ustedes no se vayan. Seguiremos en un momento.- les dijo Shion

Entro y cerró la puerta.

\- Shaina respecto a la noticia de…

\- Porque me odia tanto? – dijo con voz suave

\- Como dices?

\- Se supone que este es mi nuevo uniforme?

\- Yo digo que te ves muy bien. Fes también lo creyó así cuando lo escogió.

\- Me veo completamente ridícula – dijo con voz cortada – Esta no soy yo. No quiero ser esta persona.

\- Por qué?

\- No se… No quiero que la gente me vea asi.

\- Y sin embargo lo haces fuera del Santuario…

\- Es diferente!

\- No lo es! Siéntate un momento. Te explicare algo.

Shaina se sentó al borde de la taburete más cercano con las manos en su regazo.

\- Escúchame bien sin interrumpirme. Sé que te dije que era un castigo, pero claramente si le preguntas a los demás, te van a decir que no lo es. – dijo Shion haciendo una pausa – Lo que quiero es que comprendas la gran importancia que tiene la impresión que causamos a los demás con respecto a nosotros mismos para que puedas ganarte el respeto que Tú y tu nuevo puesto merecen entre todos los que vivimos aquí en el santuario.

Shaina levanto la cabeza atenta.

\- Te guste o no, todos somos juzgados por la manera en que nos vemos o vestimos. Aquí dentro del santuario durante cientos de años nos hemos conducido de una manera sencilla para evitar caer en la soberbia, pero tú misma puedes ver que se hace una distinción no intencional entre las personas de mayor jerarquía por medio de las armaduras y las vestimentas.

Shaina asintió

\- Si tú ves al Shion sin su túnica y su máscara, solo ves a una persona normal. Puedes tratarlo incluso como un guardia más, pero cuando me ves con mis vestiduras, te dan ganas de cuadrarte verdad?

\- Entre otras cosas… _(como patearle el trasero)_

\- Shaina!

\- Perdón señor… continúe por favor

\- Bien… Si tú ves a la Señorita Saori sin sus…

\- … aburridos vestidos blancos…

\- Shaina!

\- Perdón… adorables y aburridos vestidos blancos…

\- Basta! … Si tú ves a la Señorita Saori en jeans por ejemplo, no le tienes el mismo respeto que con los "aburridos vestidos blancos" que tú dices… Y tener el respeto de todos parece ser importante para ti.

\- Entiendo pero… No cree que esto es… demasiado drástico? – pregunto con un tono de angustia – No cree que me veo realmente ridícula?

\- El rojo simboliza el poder, y se asocia con la vitalidad y la ambición. Aporta también confianza en ti misma, coraje y una actitud optimista ante la vida. – dijo Shion – Todo esto es necesario para ser un buen líder independientemente de otras cosas que ya tienes. Y si nos vamos por Signos, tu sabes que el rojo es el color de Aries por excelencia...

\- _(Y de escorpión)_

Shaina lanzo un suspiro derrotada. No podía refutarle nada. Y aunque Shion dijera que no era un castigo, sabía que muchos se reirían de ella cuando la vieran asi.

\- Ahora como no quiero que comiencen las murmuraciones voy a salir de aquí y tú me seguirás. Componte y acostúmbrate porque es eso o andas desnuda, de acuerdo? – dijo Shion – No quiero más berrinches. Si quieres, hablaremos más tarde

\- Ya que...

Shion salió y ella espero unos minutos más para hacerlo. No estaba para nada convencida, pero tenía que intentarlo. Prometió a Shion hacer el esfuerzo días atrás y ahora tenía que cumplirlo.

Geist estaba mirando a ambos caballeros sin decir palabra cuando Shion salió seguido minutos más tarde por Shaina.

Esta última no dijo palabra solo le extendió una mano a Geist para buscar su apoyo con la cabeza un poco agachada. Geist la abrazo con cariño.

\- Tendremos que cambiar el color de tus uñas, ven – dijo Geist jalándola hacia cámara oficial del Sanbocho – tengo el tono perfecto. Después te tomaremos muchas fotos y se las enviaremos a Minos. Se va a volver loco por ti cuando las vea.

Shaina no dijo nada pero siguió a su amiga. Después de todo oficialmente no estaba de turno.

Shion siguió tomando él te con Afrodita y Mu, pero estos dos habían escuchado las últimas palabras de Geist. Se voltearon a ver y Mu fue el que se animó primero a preguntarle a su maestro.

\- Minos? Porque estaban hablando de mandarle las fotos de Shaina a Minos? Minos Minos?

\- Sí. A Minos de Grifo. – Dijo Shion tranquilamente

\- Que tiene que ver Shaina con Minos de Grifo? – pregunto Afrodita con cara de pocos amigos

\- Lo siento. No me corresponde a mi decírselos – dijo Shion

\- Si usted no nos puede decir, entonces quien Maestro? – dijo Mu enojado – Esto es inconcebible si es lo que yo estoy pensando!

\- Y crea un conflicto de intereses entre dos dioses!

\- No estamos de acuerdo y queremos que haga algo al respecto!

Shaina escucho el borlote y salió de la recamara con Geist detrás de ella.

\- A ver momento ustedes dos – reprendió con voz estridente – con qué derecho creen que pueden venir y hablarle al Patriarca como si fuera uno de ustedes?

Mu se acercó con Afrodita a su lado.

\- Acláranos lo que acabamos de escuchar – dijo Mu

\- Que tienes tu que ver con Minos de Grifo – pregunto Afrodita

\- Y puedo saber con qué derecho se meten en lo que no les importa?- dijo Shaina cruzándose de brazos

Tanto Mu como Afrodita la miraron sorprendida.

\- Nos importa porque eres nuestra amiga y él es…

\- Él es qué? Cuida bien lo que vas a decir Mu.

\- Shaina… Todos sabemos que Minos es un maldito bastardo, cruel, sádico, traicionero…

\- Es bastante autoritario y tortura gente disfrutando al hacerlo! Además le gusta dominar a las personas…

Shaina se quedó callada temblando de rabia.

\- No queremos que te haga daño – dijo Mu

\- O que pueda usarte para propósitos de Hades o los suyos propios. – dijo Afrodita

Shaina volteo a ver a Shion quien seguía sentado tranquilamente viendo la escena, probándola. Geist se acercó a Shaina para pedirle permiso para ir con sus alumnas y Shaina asintió con la cabeza.

Shaina bajo las escaleras pasando entre los dos caballeros que la miraban incrédulos. Se sentó en el taburete junto a Shion,

\- No vas a decir nada? – dijo Afrodita

\- No me han dado una razón válida para hacerlo – dijo Shaina sirviéndose una taza de té – pero se los diré de todos modos. Y estoy más que segura que en menos de 10 minutos todos aquí en el santuario lo sabrán.

\- Estas segura de lo que vas a hacer? – pregunto Shion cauteloso

\- Completamente maestro. – dijo Shaina sonriendo por debajo de la máscara – Minos y yo estamos comprometidos para casarnos. – dijo mostrándoles el anillo del destino en su mano izquierda – Así ha sido desde hace tres meses.

\- Qué? – grito Afrodita

\- Eso es imposible!

\- No puedes hacer eso!

Shaina se cruzó su pierna y la movió de forma nerviosa.

\- Díganme caballeros… supongamos que no es cierto lo que yo les dije acerca de mi compromiso… que creían que iba yo a hacer en los siguiente 5 o 10 años?

Ambos caballeros dorados se miraron sin saber que responder.

\- Tal vez creyeron que nadie se fijaría en mí?

\- No, nosotros…

\- Ahhh ya. Esperaban tener una niñera gratuita de por vida!

\- No, no es cierto…

\- Entiendo… Creen que viviré aquí encerrada hasta los 40 cuando deberé retirarme para dar paso a la siguiente generación de caballeros buscando algún trabajo de cocinera o sirvienta porque no se hacer otra cosa con mi vida? Tal vez casarme con un italiano bonachón que me ayudara a ponerme gorda con tanta lasaña Jajaja

\- Shaina! Estamos hablando en serio. – dijo Afrodita avergonzado porque efectivamente, nunca había pensado en que ella tuviera opciones.

\- Y yo también. – dijo Shaina tranquilamente

\- Si querías buscar un novio… porque no lo buscaste entre los nuestros? – pregunto Mu – te hubiéramos apoyado en todo

Shaina lanzo una carcajada sin poder evitarlo.

\- Ahhh y dime Mu… a cuantos pretendientes ves haciendo fila?

\- Yo…

\- Dame el nombre de tres personas que según tu serian perfectas para mí – lo reto Shaina

Mu se quedó pensando

\- Bueno entre los dorados…

\- …Están los que me ignoran… los que me pisotean como les da la gana… o los que no me respetan ni como caballero de Athena – replico – Suelta los nombres Mu!

\- Pues…

\- …Tal vez entre los plateados? O aquellos que dicen que me acuesto contigo y con Shion?

\- Shaina! – reprendió Shion

\- Disculpe maestro, no fue mi intención ofenderlo. Solo expongo un hecho. – dijo sin cambiar su posición – Tal vez te guste ver cómo me humillo por uno de bronce, Mu… parece que eso si es correcto y a todos aquí les encanta que lo haga…

Ambos caballeros dorados se habían quedado mudos y como vio que no iban a decir nada más. Shaina se levantó de su asiento.

\- Caballero de Piscis, Caballero de Aries con el permiso de su señoría debo pedirles que se retiren de esta cámara por el día de hoy y si pueden, cuenten a todo el santuario lo que he expuesto aquí mismo porque no quiero repetirlo 88 veces. Mi relación con Minos de Grifo va a continuar hasta donde yo quiera que llegue y la persona que tenga las bolas suficientes para tratar de impedírmelo, que vengan de 12 a 6 que es mi horario de trabajo oficial. – dijo con tono autoritario – Y les agradecería que guardaran sus distancias como corresponde a partir de hoy. Fuera del santuario y horario de trabajo seré Shaina. Aquí, responderé al nombre de Lady Ophiuco para todos ustedes a partir de este momento. Está claro?

Ambos caballeros quedaron sorprendidos y a la vez avergonzados.

\- Si Shai… Lady Ophiuco

\- Retírense – dijo haciendo una seña con la mano

\- Después hablaremos caballeros – dijo Shion asintiendo.

Los dos salieron del lugar confundidos. Shion sin embargo estaba orgulloso de Shaina. Había manejado la situación adecuadamente y se había dado su lugar. Solo esperaba no haber creado un monstruo.

 **12 am**

 **Inframundo, Primera Prisión**

Aun contento por lo sucedido los dos días anteriores, Minos ya investido con su sapuri, se apresuró a llegar a su trabajo. Sabía que Lune debía estar agotado después de dos días sin relevo, pero tampoco le haría daño obtener más experiencia. Estaba a punto de entrar cuando Radamanthys lo intercepto.

\- Te divertiste? – le pregunto secamente

\- Como nunca. Se te ofrece algo? Estas bastante lejos de tu puesto. – dijo Minos revisando su mazo.

\- La señorita Pandora quiere hablar contigo antes de que entres a trabajar.

Minos suspiro con fastidio.

\- Me lo suponía. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad

\- Sabe que fuiste tu

\- En serio? – dijo haciendo una sonrisa sardónica – Me pregunto cómo pudo averiguarlo Jajaja

\- Como te atreviste a romper su arpa?! – dijo enojado

\- Te equivocas amigo, ninguno de los tres puede ni siquiera tocarla y tú lo sabes. – dijo Minos – Resistió tu Castigo Máximo, recuerdas?

Radamanthys entonces se puso pálido.

\- Apenas ahora lo recuerdo… Pero entonces, que pudo haber pasado?

\- Castigo divino?

\- No seas ridículo! Iras a ver a la señorita Pandora?

\- Desde luego. Es mi superior no? Dile a Lune que llegare un poco tarde. Voy con ella para desocuparme rápido. – dijo Minos mientras abría su portal directo a Giudecca.

Toco la puerta de la oficina de Pandora

\- Pase

Minos sonrió al ver la oficina destruida completamente por el berrinche de la chica y cinco monjas obscuras al servicio de Pandora haciendo la limpieza en silencio.

\- Me mandó llamar señorita? – dijo Minos con una voz bastante divertida.

\- Todo el mundo fuera! – dijo Pandora con firmeza a las monjas

Una vez que estuvieron solos Pandora comenzó a gritarle:

\- Maldito desgraciado! Tu rompiste mi arpa! Hades se enterara de esto y vas a sufrir lo indecible!

\- No señorita. Yo no toque su arpa para nada – dijo Minos moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro – Esa arpa es un regalo de los dioses para usted. Solo usted puede tocarla y lo sabe. De haberlo hecho yo, hubiera sufrido grandes daños.

Pandora palideció. Era cierto. Solo la reencarnación de Pandora podía siquiera tocarla.

\- Pero entonces… Como pudo ser? – pregunto sentándose derrotada

\- Yo sé quién fue. – dijo viéndola complacido con su dolor

\- Quién? Habla para castigarlo?

\- Usted misma, jejeje

\- Qué? Estás loco? Esa arpa es mi más preciado tesoro. Por qué querría destruirla?

\- Por la misma razón que usted quiere destruir mi más preciado tesoro.

\- Que dices?

\- Envió a Thanatos a mi casa para hacerle daño a mi novia porque es una mujer egoísta que busca su propio placer al hacer desdichados a otros…

\- Ella no te merece!

\- Eso no es de su incumbencia!

\- Minos!

\- Mire… hagamos algo. Yo la dejo en paz si usted hace lo mismo conmigo.

\- No te entiendo.

\- Usted deja en paz a Shaina y yo la dejo en paz a usted.

\- Entonces admites que tuviste algo que ver en este abominable acto de vandalismo? – pregunto escandalizada

\- Ni admito ni niego nada. Solo vea este video – dijo Minos mostrándole su celular donde ella se levantaba de la cama, tomaba unas pinzas y un marcador, se dirigía a donde tiene su arpa, comenzó a escribir "Soy una sucia perra" por toda la hermosa madera y con las pinzas cortaba por la mitad una a una todas las cuerdas de su arpa. Después regreso a la cama y siguió durmiendo.

Pandora se derrumbó sobre su silla inmóvil.

\- Utilizaste tu Cosmic Marionattion conmigo maldito infeliz..! Sabias perfectamente cómo hacerme daño!

\- Y tu quisiste hacérmelo a mí – dijo tuteándola – Vamos a hacer como que nos entendemos. He estado viendo que has querido llamar mi atención desde hace mucho tiempo, más o menos dos años. Te aprovechaste de mi… mmm… debilidad para enviarme lejos cuando viste que no pudiste conquistarme, pero olvidas que no me gusta el BDSM, ni mucho menos las sumisas. – dijo haciendo una sonrisa macabra – Me aburren.

Pandora abrió grandes los ojos

\- Oh sí. Lo es todo. Desde hace dos años para ser precisos. No se lo he dicho a nadie aun, pero las pruebas las tengo en la mano. Quieres verlas?

\- No sé de qué hablas – dijo Pandora asustada

\- Ay no! Tan mala fue tu experiencia? Porque desde el ángulo que lo tome, yo vi que disfrutabas bastante!

\- Cállate!

\- Espere… por aquí tengo algunas imágenes… - dijo Minos buscando las fotos mientras Pandora intentaba quitarle el celular. – Aquí están. Y cuidadito le pasa algo a mi teléfono o a las imágenes! Tengo copia de ellas en mi disco duro.

Pandora tomo el teléfono con rabia y vio lo que él le decía. Fotos suyas en ropa interior negra siendo sometida de diferentes maneras en su recamara por un hombre que solo se veía de espaldas con pantalones de cuero negro. La sonrisa de satisfacción de Pandora era evidente y no pudo evitar que su cuerpo reaccionara al recordar la mejor noche de su vida.

\- Jajaja tranquila señorita… estoy seguro de que eso es lo que a usted le fascina… pero me pregunto que dirá mi señor Hades cuando las vea… - dijo Minos arrebatándole el celular.

\- No te atrevas a mostrárselas!

\- Déjeme en paz a mí y a Shaina, o no solo estarán en el computador de Hades sino de todos los dioses del olimpo, y por lógica, en boca de todos los chismosos. A cuantos espectros cree que no les gustaría estar en el lugar de este … mmm… Hombre? Jajaja

\- Idiota! – dijo Pandora mega encabronada.

\- Última advertencia, señorita… Última advertencia.

 **Marzo 27, 10 am**

 **Coliseo, Santuario de Athena**

Un partido de Soccer se llevaba a cabo con motivo de la inminente salida de Aldebarán en los próximos días. Jugaban Shun, Ikki, Ichi, Aldebarán, Mu, Aioros, Shura, Hyoga, Aioria, Algol y Capella contra 11 guardias.

Afrodita, DM, Shaka y Dohko veían desde las gradas. Era interesante verlos jugar para quitarse el aburrimiento, sobre todo antes de que algunos de ellos salieran a Rodorio a festejar el cumpleaños de Mu a sabiendas de que no podían hacerlo dentro del santuario.

Una figura femenina los veía desde las gradas con expresión de aburrimiento. Shaka sintió frustración en el ambiente y decidió investigar. No tardo en descubrir que ese tipo de energía, provenía de Junet, quien bastante más arriba en las gradas prefería jugar con su látigo a ponerle atención al juego.

\- Aburrida? – le pregunto cuando se sentó junto a ella

\- Algo – Contesto Junet sin ponerle atención

\- No deberías estar allá abajo animando a tu novio? – pregunto Shaka

\- A Quien?

\- A Shun…

\- Ah! No. Es un juego aburrido y de todos modos no me prestaría atención. – dijo Tranquilamente sin dejar el látigo de lado.

\- Problemas en el paraíso?

\- Para eso no debería primero haber estado en él?

\- Disculpa?

\- Olvídelo. Cosas mías. – dijo Junet

\- Lamento si parezco entrometido.

\- Solo un poco – dijo Junet – Pero no puedo decirle nada porque es un Caballero Dorado.

\- Y se supone que por eso no puedes decirme la verdad?

\- No quiero morir tan joven

\- Jajaja Yo no te haría daño.

\- Déjeme adivinar… porque no golpea mujeres?

\- Aparte… te imaginas lo que es tener a Shun lloriqueándome todo el día? No gracias. Mejor no te hago nada

\- Jajaja es usted gracioso

\- En serio? – dijo Shaka incrédulo – Nadie me ha llamado gracioso antes

\- Tal vez no en su cara.

\- Cierto…

\- Es verdad que antes de que cambiaran las reglas de sucesión… Usted había escogido a Shun para ser el Caballero Dorado de Virgo?

\- Así es.

\- Y por qué?

\- Como dices?

\- Por qué Shun y no algún otro? No quiero desmerecerlo pero…

\- Continua… me interesa oírlo…

\- A pesar de que dicen que tiene un "alma pura", esto no siempre es bueno ya que o termina sacrificándose en vano el mismo o tiene que ser salvado por alguien más y carga con la culpa por el resto de su vida. Es el menor de todos nosotros y su hermano siempre lo está cuidando como un bebe.

\- Y que más? – pregunto Shaka interesado

\- Detesta las peleas y si puede las evita, pero al mismo tiempo puede pecar de arrogante y soberbio.

\- En serio? Vaya! Parece que lo conoces bien.

\- Demasiado… de hecho… Uhhh… Olvídelo. Tengo que irme o Shaina me mata!… Desde que dio a conocer la noticia de su relación con Minos de Grifo esta insoportable. – dijo dando un paso hacia la salida.

Shaka se levantó de su asiento y la agarró del brazo.

\- Repite eso ultimo

\- Que me tengo que ir y…

\- No! Lo de Shaina con Minos de Grifo! – pregunto Virgo

\- Ayer lo dio a conocer a través de dos caballeros dorados. Minos de Grifo y Shaina están comprometidos.

\- Y el patriarca lo sabe?

\- Tengo entendido que sí. Incluso Athena dio su aprobación. Me puede soltar por favor?

Shaka lo hizo y se dirigió inmediatamente a ver a Shion. Una relación entre esos dos, era imposible si no querían que el universo estallara!


	45. Chapter 45

**Capítulo 44**

 **Marzo 27 13:00**

 **Palacio Valhala**

Isaac está esperando que Hilda le conceda una audiencia. Había llegado a Asgard la noche pasada y se había hospedado con una pareja de ancianos en una de las habitaciones que rentaban cuando algún foráneo llegaba y lo necesitaba. A través de la pareja, se enteró de la reciente boda de Hilda y de los acontecimientos más importantes de ese año, como la desaparición de las chicas, la venida de Camus y como gracias a él, habían salvado a la señorita Fler y había habido un cierre para las familias de las mujeres desaparecidas. También habían mencionado que se había ido antes de que Hilda pudiera honrarlo clamándolo como nuevo héroe de Asgard, pero todos esperaban que los visitara a fines de año de nuevo.

Había tomado nota de todo antes de irse a dormir y temprano, y se había levantado temprano para ir al Palacio para hacer una cita para ver a la gobernante de ahí. Había fraguado una coartada muy válida para su visita sin involucrar a Kanon o a Camus.

Una de las damas de compañía de Hilda lo llamo diciéndole que ya podía recibirlo.

Abrió la puerta que daba al recibidor y vio tres sillas de respaldo alto juntos. Dos de ellos en un escalón superior al más pequeño. En ellos estaba Hilda y Siegfried y en el más pequeño Fler. Los tres le lanzaron una mirada de curiosidad.

Isaac se arrodillo ante Hilda como vio que hacían todos antes que él.

\- Levántese… señor…

\- Isaac…

\- Isaac… Bienvenido a Asgard

\- Gracias. Tengo a bien hablar con la Señora Hilda, gobernante de Asgard y sacerdotisa de Odín?

\- Así es, y usted? Me dijeron que apenas llegó ayer a nuestra ciudad – dijo Hilda desde su trono

\- Eso es correcto. Vengo desde Finlandia a conocer su hermosa ciudad. Un amigo que tenemos en común me lo recomendó para pasar unos días antes de que tenga que viajar al Sur.

\- De verdad? – dijo Hilda – No puedo pensar en muchas personas que opinen eso del lugar más frio de la tierra.

\- ¡Camus! – murmuro Fler con entusiasmo.

Isaac la vio de reojo un momento pero deliberadamente la ignoro.

\- Su nombre es Hyoga. – dijo Isaac – Me propongo ir a verlo saliendo de aquí.

Hilda se relajó y extendió la mano a Siegfried.

\- Ahhh Claro! Nuestro viejo amigo Hyoga. Hace mucho que no viene de visita por aquí. Estoy segura de que Fler lo ha extrañado mucho. – dijo Hilda – Y como está el?

\- Hasta donde me quede, todos están perfectamente bien y soportando un clima no tan… agradablemente refrescante como este.

\- Jajajaja que manera tan elegante de decir que hace un frio de los mil demonios – dijo Siegfried divertido

Isaac le sonrió al hombre junto a Hilda. Así que ese era el nuevo y flamante esposo de Hilda. Significaría esa información algo importante para Kanon?

\- Ya que es el amigo de un amigo Hilda, te parece bien si… lo invitamos a hospedarse aquí con nosotros? – pregunto Siegfried

\- Esa es una magnífica idea, querido – dijo la sacerdotisa – Estoy segura que podrá contarnos varias anécdotas graciosas respecto a nuestro amigo mutuo.

\- Sera un placer aceptar su generosa hospitalidad. – dijo Isaac sonriendo – No me quedare muchos días de todos modos. Debo salir hacia Suiza pronto.

\- Supongo que se habrá quedado con los Sorensen. Mandaremos por sus cosas mientras mi hermana Fler le muestra su habitación. Fler? Podrías hacerme ese favor? La misma habitación de la última vez.

\- Si hermana, con gusto – dijo levantándose pesadamente – Sígame por favor.

Isaac siguió a la chica mientras la estudiaba por todos los ángulos.

Fler podía sentir su mirada penetrante sobre su espalda.

\- _Hay algo en este tipo que no me gusta –_ pensó la chica en silencio

Contrario a las órdenes que Hilda le había dado, no hospedo a Isaac en la habitación que ella había ocupado con Camus sino la que estaba cruzando el pasillo.

\- Espero que la habitación sea de su agrado. – dijo con cortesía

\- Estoy seguro que si Señorita. Es la que ocupo Hyoga la última vez?

\- Uhhh… no. Esa habitación ya no está en uso. Si me disculpa… tengo que regresar con mi hermana.

Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras ella. Seguro que era amigo de Hyoga? Su aura era totalmente diferente y a ella le daba miedo.

 **11:00 am**

 **Cámara del patriarca**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia**

Shaka de Virgo esperaba que Shion se desocupara para poder hablar con él.

Después de la conversación con Junet, había quedado muy preocupado por el futuro de todos. Entre Hades y Athena había una pequeña tregua que bien podría ser rota por una estupidez. Y el que un caballero de Athena se liara con un espectro por mucho juez que fuera, podría ser el detonante que se requería para volver a una sangrienta guerra que no necesitaban.

Afortunadamente para él, Shaina aún no llegaba al trabajo. Había aprovechado muy bien el hecho de que fuera de conocimiento público que ella trabajaba de 12 a 6 para subir antes de que ella se presentara. No porque le tuviera miedo, sino que aún no aprendía como debía de tratarla siendo mujer, siendo su superior y siendo la principal protagonista del problema que lo aquejaba en ese momento.

La puerta de la oficina de Shion se abrió dejando salir a dos caballeros plateados que hicieron un leve movimiento de cabeza a modo de saludo al caballero dorado.

Shion lo recibió y le hizo un ligero movimiento con la mano para que tomara asiento frente a él. Le sorprendía sobremanera que Shaka se tomara la molestia de subir a hablar con él. Era lo bastante "autosuficiente" como para dignarse a hacerlo.

\- Y bien? A que debo tu visita tan… sorpresiva Shaka?

\- Maestro… Uhhh… _\- Diablos tenia estudiadas las palabras en el camino!_ – Quería… mmm…

Shion comenzó a tamborilear los dedos en el escritorio.

\- Porque presiento que todo esto debe tener relación a la noticia que se dio ayer?

\- Sí. Algo así.

\- Te escucho.

\- Me preguntaba si estaba consciente de las repercusiones que podrían tener las acciones de su… asistente.

\- Explícate

\- Bueno… antes de que me diga nada, quiero decirle que no estoy celoso, y aunque Shaina no está a mi altura en ningún aspecto, tiene mi respeto como caballero plateado y como mmm… mujer.

\- Continua.

\- Puedo hablar con libertad? Puedo levantarme? La verdad es que me siento un poco reprimido aquí sentado.

\- Adelante

Shaka se levantó bajo una mirada divertida por parte de Shion. El caballero siempre estaba sentado y ahora quería levantarse?

\- Pero que carajos le estaba pasando por la mente a esa chiquilla? Que acaso no sabe que estamos caminando sobre hielo delgado con el Dios del Inframundo? Estaba tan urgida que tenía que irse con el primer hijo de vecino que le hablaba bonito? Y usted que piensa que sucederá cuando tengamos a nuestra Jefa de Estado Mayor llorando por los rincones cuando el más reconocidamente sádico Juez del inframundo le dé una patada en el trasero? con la mitad del santuario apoyándola van a querer ir a la guerra por un corazón roto y eso es lo más estúpido que puede pasar en este momento!

Shion guardo silencio mientras Shaka se sorprendía de las violentas emociones que lo estaban embargando. Volvió a sentarse para tranquilizarse un poco mientras Shion seguía contemplándolo.

\- Sabes? De todos los reclamos que he recibido hasta el momento, eres el único que ha mencionado un corazón roto como motivo de comenzar una guerra.

\- Me preocupo por todos mis hermanos menores – dijo Shaka a la defensiva

\- Ya veo… Y desde cuando consideras que Shaina es tu hermana? Porque por lo que ella me cuenta y por lo que he visto, ninguno de ustedes jamás la ha tomado en serio… y Me hace preguntar qué es lo que buda piensa al respecto. – Dijo Shion suavemente

\- Se está burlando de mí?

\- Claro que no osaría hacer eso mi amigo

\- _(Lo que me faltaba. Que un simple Lemuriano me dé clases de budismo)_

\- Supongo que ya mencionaste tus inquietudes a Shaina personalmente verdad?

\- Claro que no! Me vine directamente del coliseo cuando Junet me lo dijo! _(Como si no fuera suficiente que me dijera que había sido un estúpido al escoger a Shun como mi sucesor, bueno no con esas palabras pero me lo dio a entender)_

\- Y por qué no esperas unos minutos a que llegue y se lo dices a ella? – bromeo Shion – Estoy seguro que le encantara escuchar de tus propios labios tus dudas para con ella.

\- Esta loco? Es de todos sabido que ella es emocionalmente inestable!

\- Ahhh, o sea que le tienes miedo? Vaya! eso es nuevo! – siguió Shion.

Iba a seguir escarbando hasta que todo lo que Shaka traía atravesado saliera a la luz.

\- No te preocupes, con su nuevo uniforme no puede ni siquiera arañarte la cara Jajaja

\- Por qué siento que no está tomando el asunto con la seriedad que merece. _(Bueno, y que esperaba de un caballero tan débil como él? Hasta Dohko en su vejez haría mejor trabajo que Shion como patriarca)_

Y Shion lo escucho tal como Shaka quería. Sorprendentemente Shion no movió ni un dedo ni cambio su actitud.

\- En realidad Shaka me sorprende sobremanera que Buda no haya hecho algo para corregir tus defectos…

\- Qué?

\- Que no fue el quien dijo "El insensato que reconoce su insensatez es un sabio. Pero un insensato que se cree sabio es, en verdad, un insensato". Tu nivel de Altivez es tan grande que no alcanzas a ver la realidad de la situación.

\- Está intentando poner mis conocimientos contra mí mismo? Porque si no mal recuerdo, él dijo también " El dolor es inevitable, el sufrimiento es opcional". No quiero que nadie siga sufriendo.

\- Correcto, pero "Tu peor enemigo no te puede dañar tanto como tus propios pensamientos. Ni tu padre, ni tu madre, ni tu amigo más querido, te pueden ayudar tanto como tu propia mente disciplinada". Debes comprender que no todos piensan tan pesimista como tú.

\- Y también dijo " La reflexión es el camino hacia la inmortalidad; la falta de reflexión, el camino hacia la muerte" – Contesto Shaka cada vez más enojado con el giro de la conversación – Usted deliberadamente le está prestando una mínima atención a un asunto de tal magnitud!

Siguieron intercambiando muchas frases budistas entre ellos hasta que unas suaves pisadas se escucharon en las escaleras de mármol.

Sin pensarlo, había llegado la hora de entrada de Shaina y Shion había distraído deliberadamente a Shaka para que esto sucediera.

Shaka se levantó de un salto para salir corriendo pero era demasiado tarde.

La puerta se abrió y Shaina entro en todo su esplendor.

Shion sonrió ante la puntualidad de su Sanbocho y le hablo en voz baja a Shaka dándole la oportunidad a Shaina de acercarse:

\- "El Odio nunca se extingue por el odio en este mundo; solamente se apaga a través del amor". Estas pensando al contrario de lo que nuestra Diosa Athena les ha querido inculcar a todos ustedes en las ultimas guerras. No es a través del odio que se terminara la guerra entre Ella y Hades sino el amor. En lugar de pensar que Shaina y Minos serán el detonante para la guerra, piensa que serán el detonante para la paz. Piénsalo.

Shaka no pudo responder a esto pues una figura de rojo tomo el lugar de Shion.

\- Buenas tardes Shaina. – dijo Shion – Aquí el Caballero de Virgo le gustaría expresar algunas opiniones contigo. Y también parece que sus compañeros no lo han puesto al tanto de los nuevos modales.

\- Sera un placer para mi mostrárselos Señor – dijo Shaina sentándose con arrogancia en el lugar de Shion quien divertido veía a Virgo cambiar su habitual palidez por un rojo intenso.

Shaka aún no se reponía de su batalla verbal con Shion cuando sintió a Shaina entrar. Pero no era la habitual aura de Shaina agresiva, indiferente con ellos… Esta era una Shaina aún más peligrosa: Una Shaina… enamorada tal vez?

Marzo 27, 5 PM

Hotel Shangri-La, Paris

\- Levántense flojos! – dijo Milo pateando las camas donde descansaban sus amigos – Tengo Hambre!

Camus no se movió, pero Kanon solo abrió un ojo

\- No seas Mendigo! Es muy temprano?

\- Tengo hambre! – Repitió Milo volviendo a golpear el colchón

\- Pues pide servicio al cuarto y no me estés jodiendo! – dijo Kanon volteándose al otro lado

\- No tienen lo que yo quiero. Quiero ir a algún supermercado a comprarlo – insistió Milo

\- Solo son ganas de fastidiarme admítelo! – Dijo Kanon medio incorporándose

\- Tengo antojos – mintió Milo para levantar a sus amigos – Quiero chocolates Belgas con mermelada de pina.

\- Ah que… Belgas contigo! – dijo Kanon terminando de levantarse arrastrando la cobija hasta llegar a la ducha

\- Milo… te he dicho hoy que eres un fastidio? – Dijo Camus bostezando

\- Nop.

\- Bueno… eres un fastidio… - dijo incorporándose con lentitud

La noche anterior Kanon y Milo llegaron al hotel en el Corazón de Paris donde Camus había estado esperando esos días a que fuera hora de regresar al santuario y de donde se había mudado de una habitación sencilla a una suite con 3 camas para esperar a sus amigos. La decoración estilo Luis XV lo animaba un poco, mas no lo suficiente aparentemente.

Cuando Camus vio que llegaron casi al mismo tiempo, se olvidó de todo lo demás. Kanon había organizado que esos tres días fueran ocupados únicamente en loquear con el pretexto de darle una despedida de soltero estilo parisino a Milo. Habían aventado maletas y habían salido a bailar casi de inmediato hasta llegar a las 5 de la mañana, cansados, desvelados y borrachos.

Debido a que por el Jet Lag y el tiempo que les tomo llegar, ni Milo ni Kanon tenían ganas de regresar con mujeres al departamento, se habían ido directo a la cama. Ahora, a esas horas de la tarde sin haber desayunado, ni almorzado, y crudos tanto Camus como Kanon tenían ganas de ahorcarlo.

Milo, aunque había tomado bastante, no había mezclado licor como sus amigos, por lo que las consecuencias habían sido casi nulas y durante la noche se había sorprendido al ver por primera vez en su vida a un Camus completamente ebrio y escogiendo específicamente chicas rubias y pequeñas para bailar y tontear. En Kanon no había visto ningún comportamiento inusual al respecto, pero estaba completamente cerrado a contarle como le había ido en su viaje, como si estuviera de algún modo resentido con él.

Tenía que lograr romper esa barrera otra vez para regresar a su nivel de comunicación anterior con sus amigos o se iba a volver loco. Por otro lado extrañaba a Samira y despertar abrazado con ella y platicar de planes futuros. Y de nuevo ahí estaba la imagen de su padre persiguiendo incansablemente a Shaina y suspiro. Oficialmente su corazón estaba dividido.

\- Deja de pensar en la inmortalidad de DM y mejor baja al lobby a ver que encuentras para hacer mientras estamos listos… - dijo Camus tratando de abrir los ojos – No quiero escucharte cada cinco segundos decir que tienes hambre.

Y es que cuando Milo comenzaba con su cantaleta, que los McDonald's y todas las cafeterías de Paris se cuiden!

Milo le sonrió a su amigo, tomo su cartera, sus llaves y su chaqueta y salió hacia el lobby.

Sintió una gran satisfacción al ver que las mujeres a su paso seguían encontrando irresistible su sonrisa y como se volteaban a verlo conforme sus miradas se encontraban. En cuanto los vieran a los tres juntos se iban a querer morir. Pero… había algo más que le inquietaba: No había tenido muchas noticias de Camus desde que lo dejara en Dubái y aunque él decía que se la había pasado de fiesta en fiesta, no había ningún indicativo ni físico ni anímicamente de que así hubiera sido.

Se dirigió hacia el escritorio del Concierge donde un joven con uniforme negro lo recibió con gusto.

\- Monsieur Pierre… - supo el nombre al leer su placa - Soy de la Suite 1201. Tengo entendido que mi amigo Camus se cambió de otra de las suites pero ha estado aquí ya varios días.

\- Ahhhh sí. Monsieur Camus… todo un dolor de cabeza – dijo el Concierge – Durante algunos días tuvimos que checar que no estuviera muerto o algo así…

\- Qué? Así de borracho estaba? – pregunto Milo sorprendido

\- No Monsieur, en realidad cuando llego estuvo bien, normal. Un hombre muy educado y sonriente. Comió en el restaurante, estuvo en el bar unas horas sin tocar su Martini y se fue a su habitación…

\- Y luego? No salió en tres días!

\- De verdad?

\- Sí. Ni servicio al cuarto, ni para limpieza, no contestaba el teléfono ni la puerta. Nos preocupaba y de vez en cuando mandábamos a alguien a checar si no había cometido una locura. No que se viera que estuviera deprimido, triste o enojado. Solo se sentaba en el balcón viendo hacia la torre Eiffel y se dormía…

\- Increíble

\- Después comenzó a bajar a desayunar y hacia lo mismo. Solo dos días atrás que pidió el cambio de habitación comenzó a bajar regularmente y salir a caminar, como si quisiera que cualquier rastro de lo que sea que le hubiera pasado en esos días no se viera reflejado cuando llegaran ustedes.

\- Lo sabía! Maldito Camus estabas depre y no me dijiste! – Exclamo Milo entre dientes

\- Espero no le diga a Monsieur Camus que yo le dije. – dijo Pierre asustado – La verdad es que su mirada nos da miedo. Las chicas de recepción dicen que podría congelar el infierno de solo verlo.

\- Pues no estaban tan equivocados – exclamo Milo extendiendo un billete en agradecimiento por la información

Milo tenía que lograr en esos tres días su amigo recuperara sus ánimos por la vida porque si llegaba así al Santuario, los demás se lo comerían vivo.

 **Capitulo 45**

 **Recinto de las amazonas 6.30 PM**

Shaina bajo de su trabajo emocionalmente agotada, pasando por las 12 casas tan silenciosa como un fantasma rojo.

Pensaba en la conversación que habia tenido con Shaka por la tarde y en la ultima frase que el habia tenido con ella: "La guerra se extingue con amor, pero el amor no puede ser movido por emociones sin sentido, ni motivado por miedos, rencores o celos de la felicidad de otros", le habia dicho antes de salir de la oficina de Shion sin pedir permiso.

Si algo odiaba de ese caballero era su arrogancia en creerse mas que los demás; que el sabia todo y los demás nada. Y a pesar de que se lo habia dicho a Shion, tampoco le dio las mismas reglas de etiqueta que a los demás caballeros. Era una completa perdida de tiempo. El jamas aceptaría demostrarle respeto a alguien inferior a el y mucho menos a una advenediza como le habia llamado durante su conversación.

Si. Pudo sentir su enojo, su frustración, su preocupación por el bienestar común… Grito, pataleo y quiso darle muchas lecciones, pero se olvido de algo importante. Shaina jamas menciono la palabra amor en su relación a Minos. De ninguna de las partes. Se dio cuenta que todo el temor de Shaka recaía en que ella fuera lastimada por un corazón roto. Pero ella ya tenia un corazón roto! Lo que Minos estaba haciendo era tomando esos pedacitos y tratando de juntarlos para pegarlos con superpegamento y ver si aun funcionaba. Pero como decirle eso sin explicarle lo demás? Por tanto, solo lo dejo ir y ella siguió trabajando.

Motivado por miedo? Si… asi habia comenzado su compromiso con Minos, pero la relación si era sincera, habia comenzado mucho antes y ya habian superado esa etapa. Rencores? No. No sentía rencor por nadie, ni siquiera por el burro con alas. Celos de la felicidad de otros? En ese punto comenzó a reir. Recordo como Shaka le habia echado en cara que estuviera celosa de la relación de Marin – Aioros.

\- Es increíble el concepto tan bajo en el que me tienen – dijo Shaina llegando por primera vez desde que la cacharon mintiendo.

La noche anterior estaba tan ofuscada, que se habia quedado dormida en la Camara del Sanbocho. Extranaba su cama, la paz y tranquilidad de su cabania, la platica con Geist. Tenia mucho que contarle… muchas fotos que mostrarle…

Pasó como una figura etérea por entre las dos ninas de Junet que estaban de guardia quienes la miraron asombradas ante su transformación y un alboroto se hizo por la misma razón. Las ninas comenzaron a salir de donde estaban para ver a Shaina, quien se quito la mascara y le abrió los brazos a Sammy, quien ya venia corriendo directo del comedor para cargarla en brazos.

Junet y Geist salieron tambien seguidas de Marin a unos metros.

\- Hola Sammy! Hola ninas! – las saludaba Shaina

\- Senorita Shaina! La extrañábamos!

\- Que bonita esta!

\- Se ve como una princesa!

\- Es cierto que ahora esta solo por debajo del Patriarca?

\- Si entreno suficiente puedo ser como usted?

\- Es cierto que se va a casar con alguien que es muy malo?

\- Nos va a dejar?

Shaina con contestaba ninguna pregunta, solo les sonreía.

\- Ya ninas! Vayan a terminar de cenar! Ya conocen las reglas.

\- Si Senorita Shaina! – contestaron a coro mientras corrian a sus respectivas sillas dejando solamente a Geist, Junet y Marin en el patio.

Geist se llevo a las mas pequeñitas y solo alcanzo a escuchar un golpe seco, volteando de inmediato viendo como Shaina se llevaba una mano a su mejilla.

Marin delante de ella furiosa, acababa de darle una cachetada.

\- Eres una hipócrita! – Le grito Marin – Hiciste todo lo posible porque Aioria y yo no estuviéramos juntos y tu te revuelcas con un Juez del Inframundo desde hace varios meses? Eres la persona mas despreciable, mentirosa y egoísta que conozco. Seguramente tambien es cierto que eres la amante de Shion y por eso te subio de puesto!.

Geist mando a las ninas con Junet y regreso rápidamente para interponerse cuando la segunda bofetada venia en camino. Shaina solo vio al piso incrédula. Estaba aturdida. O no estaba pensando con claridad o alguien se habia vuelto loca.

\- Si no quieres que termine lo que empece hace unos días… Alejate de ella. Tu no sabes nada – dijo Geist encendiendo su cosmo para defender a Shaina.


	46. Chapter 46

**Capítulo 45**

 **Recinto de las amazonas 6.30 PM**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia**

Shaina bajó de su trabajo emocionalmente agotada, pasando por las 12 casas tan silenciosa como un fantasma rojo.

Pensaba en la conversación que había tenido con Shaka a medio día y en la última frase que él había tenido con ella: "La guerra se extingue con amor, pero el amor no puede ser movido por emociones sin sentido, ni motivado por miedos, rencores o celos de la felicidad de otros", le había dicho antes de salir de la oficina de Shion sin pedir permiso para retirarse.

Si algo odiaba de ese caballero era su arrogancia y egocentrismo; creerse más que los demás, creer que él sabía todo y los demás nada. Y a pesar de que se lo había pedido Shion, tampoco le dio tiempo de aplicarle las mismas reglas de etiqueta que a los demás caballeros. Pero después de todo hubiera sido una completa pérdida de tiempo. Shaka jamás aceptaría demostrarle respeto a alguien inferior a él y mucho menos a una advenediza como ella. Así le había llamado durante su conversación.

Sí. Pudo sentir el enojo del Caballero de Virgo, su frustración, su preocupación por el bienestar común. El le grito, la regano y quiso darle muchas más lecciones de vida, pero en cierto momento, Shaina dejo de ponerle atención, pues ella se dio cuenta de algo: Jamás se había mencionado la palabra amor en su relación con Minos cuando expresaban el sentimiento que había entre ellos. También se dio cuenta que todo el temor de Shaka recaía en que ella fuera lastimada por un corazón roto. Pero ella ya tenía uno desde hace muchos años! Lo que Minos estaba haciendo poco a poco, era tomar esos pedacitos y tratar de unirlos para ver si aún funcionaba. Pero como decirle eso a Shaka sin explicarle todo lo demás? Por lo tanto, una vez que Shaka salió por la puerta, su sentido de supervivencia bloqueo sus sentimientos y ella siguió trabajando.

Ahora, mientras bajaba las escaleras las palabras volvieron a martillarle la cabeza. Motivada por miedo? Si… así había comenzado su compromiso con Minos, gracias a dos Dioses libidinosos que querían hacerle daño, pero si era sincera, la relación de "amistad-coqueteo" había comenzado mucho antes, prácticamente desde que lo conoció en la Boutique del hotel. Rencores? No. No sentía rencor por nadie, ni siquiera por el burro con alas por su indiferencia y el daño físico que ella había sufrido por el a lo largo de los años, después de todo, siempre había sido por su propia elección; Celos de la felicidad de otros? Recordó como Shaka le había echado en cara que estuviera celosa de la relación de Marín – Aioros y por eso había aceptado las atenciones de Minos. En ese punto Shaina había comenzado a reír de la ocurrencia delante de Shaka. Pero ahora ya no estaba tan segura. Acaso podría ser cierto? Y si era así. Tan malo era querer amar y ser amada como cualquier chica normal? Por qué nadie podía entenderlo?

\- Es increíble el concepto tan bajo en el que me tienen – dijo Shaina llegando al recinto por primera vez desde que la cacharon mintiendo.

La noche anterior estaba tan ofuscada, que se había quedado dormida en la Cámara del Sanbocho. Extrañaba su cama, la paz y tranquilidad de su cabaña, la plática con Geist… Tenía mucho que contarle… muchas fotos que mostrarle…!

Pasó como una figura etérea por entre las dos niñas de Junet que estaban de guardia quienes la miraron asombradas ante su transformación y un alboroto se hizo por la misma razón. Las niñas comenzaron a salir de donde estaban para ver a Shaina, quien se quitó la máscara y le abrió los brazos a Sammy, que ya venía corriendo directo del comedor con los brazos en alto para que la cargara.

Junet y Geist salieron también seguidas de Marín a unos metros.

\- Hola Sammy! Hola niñas! – las saludaba Shaina mientras las niñas comenzaron a exclamar todas al mismo tiempo:

\- Señorita Shaina! La extrañábamos!

\- Qué bonita esta!

\- Se ve como una princesa!

\- Es cierto que ahora está solo por debajo del Patriarca?

\- Si entreno suficiente podre ser como usted?

\- Verdad que es mentira que se va a casar con alguien que es muy malo?

\- Nos va a dejar?

Shaina con contestaba ninguna pregunta, solo les sonreía.

\- Ya niñas! No escuchen esos chismes! Vayan a terminar de cenar! Ya conocen las reglas.

\- Si Señorita Shaina! – contestaron a coro mientras corrían a sus respectivas sillas dejando solamente a Geist, Junet y Marín en el patio.

Junet metió a las más pequeñitas y Geist iba a hacer lo mismo junto con Fergie, Kakyuu y otras dos, pero alcanzo a escuchar un golpe seco, volteando de inmediato viendo como Shaina se llevaba una mano a su mejilla.

Marín delante de Shaina furiosa, acababa de darle una cachetada.

\- Eres una hipócrita! – Le grito Marín – Hiciste todo lo posible porque Aioria y yo no estuviéramos juntos y tú te revuelcas con un Juez del Inframundo desde hace varios meses? Eres la persona más despreciable, mentirosa y egoísta que conozco. Seguramente también es cierto que eres la amante de Shion y por eso te subió de puesto!

Las cuatro niñas se abrazaron asustadas ante las palabras de Marín.

Geist les ordeno meterse y regreso rápidamente para interponerse cuando la segunda bofetada venia en camino. Shaina solo veía al piso incrédula. Estaba aturdida. No podía pensar con claridad y no quería hacerlo, porque sabía que si lo hacía, esta vez mataría literalmente a Marín.

\- Si no quieres que termine lo que empecé hace unos días… Aléjate de ella! Tú no sabes nada! – dijo Geist encendiendo su cosmo para defender a Shaina.

Marín dio dos pasos hacia atrás instintivamente y vio que Shaina ni siquiera encendió su cosmo. En su mirada ni siquiera se veía furia, sino una gran tristeza y se arrepintió al instante. Oh cielos! Que es lo que había hecho?

Shaina no dijo nada. Levanto la cabeza y la máscara que se le había caído al suelo y en silencio se fue a su cabaña. Marín intento ir a disculparse, pero Geist se lo impidió.

\- Ya hiciste suficiente. Vete.

Marín se quedó sin poder moverse en el medio del recinto cayendo de rodillas mientras Geist intentaba abrir la puerta de la cabaña de Shaina pero estaba cerrada con llave. Decidió dejarla calmarse un rato.

Fue a checarla tres veces y las tres veces había silencio absoluto en la cabaña. Por la ventana pudo ver que las luces estaban apagadas por lo que fue a decirle a las chicas de la puerta que estuvieran pendientes y cualquier cambio se lo avisaran. Después se fue a su cabaña donde intento dormir.

Shaina por su parte se había desvestido y puesto su pijama sin siquiera prender la luz. Apago el celular y lo guardo en uno de los cajones. Literalmente se movía por reflejo. Sus ojos se veían vacíos. Intentaba racionalizar las cosas con lo que Shaka le había dicho.

Todo era su culpa. No hacía nada bien. No servía como líder, No servía como Sanbocho, No servía como amiga, No servía como Santa de Plata, No servía para entrenar alumnos… Y podía desencadenar la muerte de muchas personas solo por su egoísmo. No hubiera sido más fácil dejar que Ares hiciera lo que quisiera con ella y todos fueran felices con ella fuera del camino? Si, ok. Eso ya era demasiado drástico. Oficialmente se declaraba deprimida. Ni siquiera podría ahora disfrutar los pocos minutos que pasaba al día hablando con Minos sin sentir que todos la juzgarían por ello.

Tomo algo de su cómoda que apretó contra su pecho y salió de la cabaña cuidando de no hacer ruido con la puerta. Si conocía a Geist, estaría esperando el menor ruido en su cabaña para llegar y no era buena compañía ahora. Aun en shock y descalza, dio la vuelta a la zona, salto la barda y subió la pequeña colina hasta llegar a la tumba de Cassius. Se sentó junto a la cruz de madera, con la única persona que jamás la había juzgado y que había cometido la estupidez de sacrificar su vida por ella, pero no lloró. Solo se quedó ahí.

Así la encontró Geist una hora más tarde. Dormida profundamente sobre la tumba de su alumno con el narciso que Cassius le había enviado con Minos en su regazo. No intentó despertarla. Solo regreso con una cobija y la cubrió para que no se enfermara con el sereno.

Cassius no era el único que la quería tal como era y ella la apoyaría y cuidaría hasta el final.

A la mañana siguiente, cerca de las seis de la mañana Geist se levantó para revisar si Shaina ya se había retirado de la tumba, pero no la encontró. La manta estaba doblada sobre la tumba de Cassius y Geist corrió hacia la cabaña. La puerta estaba abierta. Los cajones y el closet estaban abiertos y no pudo encontrar ningún articulo personal: Su ropa, zapatos, sus decoraciones, sus artículos de tocador… los portarretratos con sus fotos. Todo había desaparecido.

Se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta:

\- Vieron salir a Shaina?

\- Si señorita Geist, hace como una hora iba con sus maletas. Nos ordenó como Sanbocho que no la despertáramos y nos pidió que le dijéramos que quiere verla después del mediodía en su oficina.

Geist suspiro más tranquila. Había creído que Shaina se había rendido e ido del Santuario, pero aparentemente su amiga solo había decidido abandonar el recinto e irse a vivir definitivamente a la Cámara que le correspondía. Tal vez era lo mejor para ella.

 **Marzo 28, 6 am**

 **Hotel Shangri-La**

 **Paris, Francia**

Milo, Camus y Kanon hacían carreritas para ver quien llegaba primero a abrir la puerta de la habitación.

Si alguno de sus compañeros en el santuario los viera, les dirían que parecían niños de primaria en excursión y es que efectivamente eso es lo que parecían.

La tarde anterior después de ir al supermercado por cosas básicas para una despedida como botanas, cerveza, champaña etc., y después de una seria reprimenda por parte de Kanon por engañarlo con sus "antojos" y levantarlo temprano, se habían cambiado y habían ido directo a los antros de moda.

Esta vez ninguno se había extralimitado con el alcohol, pero se habían divertido haciendo travesuras como congelar las cervezas de los demás, que Antares se enganchara en la falda de más de una chica haciendo que se le viera la ropa interior, o haciendo una ilusión de laberinto para que los borrachos no pudieran llegar al baño a tiempo haciendo que mojaran sus pantalones delante de todos.

Si, la estaban pasando de maravilla. Solo les quedaban dos noches antes que tener que regresar al santuario y la iban a pasar lo mejor que pudieran. Milo estaba satisfecho hasta ahora. Camus parecía al menos olvidar por el momento lo que había pasado con Fler y esperaba que pronto comprendiera que tenía que comunicarse con ella y aclararlo todo antes de que la perdiera definitivamente.

 **Marzo 28, 8 am**

 **Oficina Secreta de Shaina**

 **Santuario de Athena.**

Shaina estaba de mejor humor. Tarareaba una canción mientras acomodaba la ropa que había traído de la isla en la maleta junto con otros enseres personales y todos sus tesoros. Quería desocupar esa oficina para que Shion pudiera dársela a alguien que la necesitara. En su nuevo apartamento había espacio para eso y mucho más, aunque en realidad la pregunta era como subiría todas esas maletas hasta allá arriba.

Ya había terminado y hacia una segunda revisión cuando tocaron a la puerta, sobresaltándola.

\- Pase

\- Hola Shaina… o estas en modalidad Milady? – dijo Mu

\- que gracioso… pasa! Creí que nadie sabía de la existencia de esta oficina – dijo sorprendida

\- A decir verdad no lo sabía… solo seguí el rastro de tu cosmos… siempre creí que era alguna bodega para escobas o algo así

\- Jajaja ok. Mu. Cántame mejor la de la muñeca fea de cri-cri. Jajaja Ya me hiciste reír.

\- Te mudas?

\- Sí. No tiene caso que tenga mis cosas en dos lugares distintos, no crees?

\- Supongo.

\- Como estuvo la fiesta de anoche en el bar?

\- Igual que siempre… están los borrachos (aunque sorprendentemente aburridos en comparación a ya-sabes-quienes), los chistositos, y los aguafiestas

\- No me digas más. Una fiesta típica de dorados.

\- Y tú por que no fuiste?

\- 1. No soy dorada y 2. No me invitaste y aunque lo hubieras hecho, estaba ocupada – dijo mientras se hacía tonta en los cajones del escritorio

\- Así va a ser ahora entre nosotros? – pregunto Mu sentándose en el suelo frente a ella – te la vas a pasar ignorándome?

\- No lo estoy haciendo. – dijo Shaina volviendo la cabeza – a decir verdad te debo a ti y a Afro una disculpa por mi comportamiento allá arriba. Ya no sé qué es lo que la gente espera de mí y me cuesta complacer los a todos.

\- Pues no lo hagas. En parte tú tienes razón. Es tu vida y no debemos meternos, pero eres nuestra amiga y nuestra Sanbocho. – dijo Mu – No queremos verte lastimada.

\- Y entonces por qué me lastiman ustedes?

Mu se quedó en silencio

\- Lo siento. – dijo Mu – Pero entiende que casi todos los dorados fuimos seriamente heridos por los… mmm… compañeros de tu novio y/o el mismo. No es algo que podamos olvidar fácilmente.

\- Y yo que culpa tengo en esto? La guerra acabo! Y te juro que Minos no es tan malo… al menos no conmigo, pero…

\- Qué?

\- Supongo que Shaka tiene razón. Debo dejar esa relación por la paz y convertirme en una señorita solterona de edad madura que cuide del hijo clandestino de Seiya y Saori jajajaja

\- Eso dijo Shaka? – dijo Mu con los ojos bien abiertos

\- No eso lo dije yo. Jajaja. Shaka dijo que yo sería el motivo del comienzo guerra.

\- Y tú le crees?

\- No lo hago. No soy tan importante, pero te confieso que estoy muy confundida. Mi sentido del deber me indica una cosa y mi corazón me dice otra y por lo mismo ya no sé lo que hago. No quiero actuar impulsivamente y ser responsable de ninguna desgracia.

\- Es por eso que no le regresaste la cachetada anoche a Marín? – pregunto Mu tranquilamente

Shaina quedo en silencio por un momento.

\- Como fue que te enteraste?

\- Ayer antes de salir a mi fiesta, pasé para invitarte y desde la reja lo vi todo. Debiste hacer algo al respecto! La Shaina que conozco lo hubiera hecho.

\- No. La Shaina que conoces ya la hubiera matado o al menos dejado muy mal herida… Pero ya no soy la misma – dijo Shaina suspirando – Ser buena no me ha ayudado, ser mala me metió en el lio en el que estoy...

\- Ahora entiendo tu conflicto.

Ambos quedaron en silencio

\- Mu… es mucho pedir que me apoyes a donde sea que vaya mi relación con Minos?

\- Me estas pidiendo demasiado… Que es lo que sientes por él? Lo quieres?

\- Si no lo quisiera, no estaría con él ni hubiera aceptado este estúpido nuevo puesto solo para que no nos separaran.

\- Eso no lo sabía.

\- Tampoco Minos lo sabe.

\- Pero lo amas?

Shaina negó con la cabeza

\- A estas alturas Mu, no puedo responderte eso. Parece que toda mi vida tuve un concepto erróneo de lo que es el amor. Tal vez nunca lo he sentido o si lo he hecho, lo he manejado de manera errónea, por tanto viviré esta "relación" en el presente y no en el futuro.

Mu dio su aprobación con la cabeza

\- Cuando estés segura me lo dirás?

\- Serás el tercero en saberlo. – dijo con voz alegre – algo me dice que tú tampoco tienes el concepto muy claro.

\- Estas en lo correcto y por eso sigo preocupado por mi misión. Como voy a saber quién es la adecuada si no se lo que es estar enamorado?

\- Hay amigo el problema no es estar enamorado sino ser correspondido. Al menos eso pienso yo. – dijo abrazándolo del hombro – Somos hermanos del mismo dolor verdad? Jaja ya se! Desde hoy te voy a considerar mi Hermano mayor…

\- Jajaja todo un honor

\- Y… por tanto… ya que yo no puedo seguir con la promesa que te hice… que te parece si te encuentro una sustituta?

\- Esa la puedo encontrar yo en Sullivan o en Tlalpan esquina con…

\- Tonto! Dije sustituta no prostituta jajajaaj

\- Jajajaja

\- Bueno… cuando es tu próximo día libre?

\- El primero del mes.

\- Misma hora mismo lugar?

\- De acuerdo

\- Y ya que estamos en eso… me ayudas con mis maletas?

\- Lo que diga Milady – dijo Mu burlándose

 **11.00 am**

 **Cámara del Sanbocho**

Minos estaba inquieto. Shaina no había contestado ninguno de sus mensajes desde la tarde anterior y eso no era normal. Tampoco era conocido por ser el más paciente de los espectros y ahora tenía a Pandora y a Radamanthys mas insoportables que de costumbre, cargándole trabajo que no le correspondía y todo para que le aprobaran más tiempo libre, estaba de un humor de perros. Decidió intentarlo una vez más.

M. Sono pazzo di te. Sei tutto cio 'di cui ho bisogno. Contestame per favore.

S. Ciao bello… Discúlpame. Tuve algunos problemas.

M. Con el celular? Llévalo a garantía.

S. jaja no. Todo el día estuvo de muerte. Oops que te diré a ti verdad?

M. jaja chistosita. Me preocupaste. Creí que te había pasado algo.

S. De hecho me ha pasado de todo, pero ya lo hablaremos cuando nos veamos.

M. Mientras no me pongas los de lucifer te espero lo que quieras.

S. Hablando de eso… tengo una foto nueva para ti :)

M. Te ves deliciosa. :))

S. Aun no te la mando O.o

M. Lo sé. Pero con cualquier cosa te ves así.

S. Entonces ya no te enseno mi nuevo uniforme. :P

M. Pero yo quiero ver!

S. Mmm… no te lo mereces.

M. Y ahora que hice para merecer tremendo castigo? :(

S. )

M. Te prometo enviarte una foto mía

S. Sexy?

M. Sip

S. Bueno ahí te va. Pero no te vayas a burlar de mí. Yo digo que me veo ridícula. Quien va a poder trabajar así. (archivo adjunto)

M. …

S. Y bien?

M. …

S. Minos?

M. Que no puedo hablar que tengo las manos ocupadas ;) (wink wink)

S. Pervertido!

M. Jaja era bromita _amore._ Lástima que tengas que usar una máscara con ese uniforme. Viéndote así y con una de esas sonrisas que solo yo espero conocer… wow! Hasta Hades dejaría a Perséfone (shhht yo no dije nada wink wink)

S. Jajaja gracias Bello. Tengo que irme a trabajar. Continuamos la conversación por la noche?

M. De acuerdo. Besos y que tengas un día mejor que el de ayer.

S. XOXO cualquier día será mejor… créeme. Ciao

\- Ok. Hora de hacer el ridículo – dijo mientras se metía a bañar para estar lista para el trabajo.

 **12.15 pm**

 **Oficina del Patriarca.**

Shion le daba algunas instrucciones acerca de la información que necesitaría Shaina recopilar cuando llegaran los dorados que estaban fuera y los que apenas iban a salir. Ella anotaba todo en una libreta

Un escándalo conocido entro por la puerta. Era Athena, Seiya y Shyriu, quienes venían jugando seguidos de Hyoga, Shun e Ikki a quienes habían recogido en el camino para que les ayudaran a cargar las maletas de Saori.

\- Buenas Tardes, Shion… Shaina… Es un espléndido día verdad? – dijo Saori a modo de saludo

\- Buenas Tardes Señorita – dijo Shaina

\- Buenas Tardes Princesa – dijo Shion

Cinco pares de ojos se quedaron viendo a la figura de rojo frente a ellos. Uno sobre todo, se había quedado mudo de repente.

\- Uhhh Shyriu… - susurro Seiya – Escuche bien cuando dijo que esa… era Shaina?

\- Si amigo. Se ve bien no?

\- Sin comentarios – contesto Seiya sin despegarle la mirada

Se fueron con las maletas a dejarlas a la cámara de Athena.

Geist esperaba impaciente su turno. Shaina le había dicho después del mediodía que la vería en su oficina. Esperaba que estuviera sola, pero acababa de entrar toda la comitiva de bronce junto con Saori, quien acababa de llegar de Japón.

Uno de los guardias le dijo a Geist que era su turno y Geist paso a la oficina.

\- Buenas tardes Señor… Milady… - dijo Geist respetuosamente al ver que frente a ella estaba Shion y detrás de él estaba Shaina.

\- Acércate Geist. – dijo Shion.

Geist obedeció y se puso en una rodilla como correspondía.

\- Creo que no has sido debidamente informada que… mmm… Shaina ha decidido tomar su lugar de residencia acá arriba como le corresponde.

\- No señor pero lo entiendo. – contesto

\- Y comprenderás que al quedar únicamente tres de ustedes en el recinto por el momento, aun así, necesitan una líder. Alguien que se encargue de poner el orden dentro del área que ustedes regulan.

\- Sí señor.

\- Hasta el día de Hoy, Shaina ha ocupado ese lugar, pero sus ocupaciones en su nuevo puesto parecen absorberla demasiado, por lo que ha pedido que se te de oficialmente a ti ese puesto.

Geist se quedó en silencio.

\- Estaré honrada de aceptarlo señor. – dijo con voz trémula

\- A pesar de todo y debido a que llevas poco tiempo aquí, Shaina seguirá siendo tu superior y te ayudara en todo lo que necesites para comprender la magnitud del honor que ella te está confiriendo – dijo Shion

\- Entiendo perfectamente señor – dijo Geist – A partir de cuándo toma efecto mi nuevo puesto?

\- Inmediatamente.

Athena y comitiva entraron para unirse a la celebración. Geist pensó muy bien lo que iba a hacer antes de decirlo.

\- Me permite entonces molestarlo, en mi calidad de líder de amazonas con un pequeño problema que no me ha dejado dormir?

\- No Geist – Susurro Shaina – Déjalo por favor

\- Que pasa Shaina? Tu sabes algo de ese problema? – pregunto Athena acercándose a Shion

\- (Diantres!)

\- Geist? – pregunto Shion

\- Una de las amazonas anoche insulto y agredió a nuestra Jefa de Estado Mayor y pido se le castigue como corresponde – dijo la nueva líder de amazonas.

Shaina tuvo que sujetarse de la silla que Shion ocupaba para poder enterrar las uñas.

\- Como dices?- dijo Shion a Geist y luego volteo - Shaina? De nuevo ocultándome cosas?

\- No señor… - dijo Shaina apenadísima que hubiera público (los de bronce) – En la lista de cosas por atender estaba el tema – dijo mostrándole la libreta – Ve?

\- De acuerdo. Esta vez te salvaste. Shaina… Caballeros… déjennos a solas a la señorita Athena y a mí con Geist.

Los seis salieron al pasillo y Shun estaba muy preocupado.

\- Shaina… digo Lady Shaina… - Comenzó a hablar Shun

\- Desde cuando se le trata de Lady? – pregunto susurrando Seiya a Hyoga quien prefirió darle un zape a su amigo antes de que Shaina se molestara con él.

\- … Dime Shun

\- Fue Junet? Porque sé que algo le está pasando pero no me dice nada. Está muy cambiada y ya no quiere salir, dice que está muy ocupada… yo creo que el estrés de tantas alumnas la ha hecho irritable. Pero ella es tan buena que si le das una oportunidad…

Gracias a Zeus que Shun se detuvo ahí antes de que Shaina se carcajeara

\- Tranquilo Shun. No fue Junet. – dijo Shaina para calmarlo

\- Pero… Si no es Junet y no fue Geist… la única que queda es… - dijo Hyoga

\- Marín! – exclamo Seiya asustado.

 **Capitulo 46**


	47. Chapter 47

**Capítulo 46**

 **Marzo 30, 13:00**

 **Bagdad, Irak**

 **Casa de Ares.**

Ares estaba en su modesta residencia en las afueras de Bagdad rodeada de grandes murallas en una fiesta de alberca organizada para sus hijos Fobos, Deimos, Eros y Anteros por su lealtad y para felicitarlos por su gran trabajo. Les había conseguido a las chicas más hermosas del oriente para que les hicieran compañía y sus Bersekers disfrutaban también de una sabrosa barbacoa junto con la vista de las chicas en bikini, demasiado asustados como para hacer otra cosa que mirar, lo que complacía a Ares.

Keres y Kydoimos, sus otros generales también disfrutaban de la alberca indiferentes a los demás Berseker debido a la posición que tenían dentro del ejército de Hades.

Ares desde su hamaca se dirigió a Anteros:

\- Dónde diablos esta Eros? Por qué no ha llegado?

\- La última vez que lo vi, iba a seguir una pista que lo conduciría hasta Madre. – dijo Anteros con una cerveza en la mano – Para que lo necesitas?

\- Quiero saber que está haciendo tu hermano que no llega. Solo es eso – dijo Ares sin moverse – Como vas con esa investigación que te pedí.

El chico Anteros, dios de la pasión, era idéntico a su hermano mayor Eros a diferencia del cabello obscuro, heredado de su padre

\- Si me dejaras tiempo para salir a buscarla, ya te la hubiera traído. Pero me quieres aquí contigo…

\- Mmm… Es cierto. Este maldito conflicto me trae loco de felicidad y que mejor que compartirlo con mis hijos favoritos. – dijo Ares casi quedándose dormido mientras a lo lejos escuchaba los misiles lanzados de un lado hacia otro. Si de él dependía, ese conflicto bélico no se iba a terminar pronto.

\- Además me diste muy poca información y ni una foto. Como voy a reconocerla? – pregunto Anteros provocando que Ares abriera los ojos.

\- En verdad que a veces pareces tener el cerebro de tu madre – lo regañó Ares – Cuando te digo INVESTIGA quiere decir que TU vas a tener que encontrar toda la información que necesites, pero todo lo quieres peladito y a la boca. Ve con Poseidón y pídele las fotos de la cámara de seguridad.

\- Que flojera viajar hasta allá para que el pesado del tio-abue me diga que no. Puedo hacerlo mañana? O es tan importante como para perderme la fiesta? – dijo Anteros un poco molesto. Su padre podía ser una verruga en el culo cuando quería.

Ares se paró de su hamaca para tomar una cerveza helada.

\- Puedo esperar. La venganza es un platillo que se come frio. Ya te lo he ensenado muchas veces.

\- Si padre.

\- Anda, ve a jugar con las pollitas.

Anteros sonrió y fue a jugar con las chicas en la alberca.

Ares entonces se concentró en verlas una a una. Ninguna como su querida Afrodita a quien parecía que se la había tragado la tierra.

Keres, diosa de la muerte violenta en batalla, se encontraba en un camastro en bikini tomando el sol con Ares de su lado izquierdo. Mejor aprovechar el tiempo libre que les daba Ares antes de que otra cosa pasara.

Tomo una revista Hola! que había salido ese mismo día al mercado y la abrió indiferente.

Ares la vio del mismo modo, revisándola de pies a cabeza.

\- _"Muy plana. Esta no me sirve para desfogarme"_ – pensó.

Vio la portada de la revista, y el color del cabello de una de las chicas fotografiadas le llamo la atención. Le arrebato de las manos la revista con violencia y miro con detenimiento la foto.

Keres volteo a verlo molesta. Esos malditos modales!, pero ni como reclamarle sin morir en el intento.

Comenzó a pasar las hojas hasta encontrar la adecuada. Leyó el artículo y casi se lo embarra en la cara a Keres.

\- Ella! Búscala y tráemela!

\- Ahora?

\- Inmediatamente. Llévate el avión y mándalo de regreso.

\- Si señor – dijo fastidiada por la interrupción – Cuanto tiempo tengo? Noruega está bastante lejos

\- La quiero aquí lo antes posible, pero llámame regularmente para saber tus progresos!

\- Enseguida.

Keres tomo la revista de la misma forma violenta que como él se la arrebato y vio la fotografía que Ares le señalaba.

\- Ay con que poco se conforma – Dijo antes de dirigirse a su habitación por sus maletas para volar en el jet de su jefe a donde se lo había pedido, pero en represalia iba a tomarse muchos días libres antes de comenzar a buscarla.

 **10:00 am**

 **Prefectura de Policía**

 **Paris, Francia.**

Milo y Kanon esperaban dormidos en las sillas de la sala de espera a que Camus saliera de prisión.

La noche anterior había sido la última que estarían en Paris debido a la falta de vuelos para el último día de Marzo, por lo que se les había alocado la hormona y tomado más de lo debido.

Ya bastante noche, habían terminado en el Moulin Rouge y como galanes que eran, habían invitado a todas las bailarinas de Can Can a un bacanal en un hotel cercano (Porque a palabras de Camus: Mi tarjeta esta con Boucher abierto en el Shangri-la y no quiero que me carguen los daños).

Habían hecho competencias entre los tres de a cuantas de ellas se podían echar al plato durante la noche, y todo iba bastante bien hasta que una de las bailarinas se le acerco a bailar por detrás a Camus (en lo que uno de los otros dos ocupaba la cama) y lo que sintió el Caballero de Acuario refregándose en su trasero fue tan sorpresivo que hizo que del susto se le bajara la borrachera y al mismo tiempo le congelara las bolas al travesti en cuestión, quien salió de la habitación dando alaridos de dolor, llamado a la policía y Camus había caído prisión por asalto.

Camus no pudo resistirse a ser llevado porque estaba en un rincón sentado meciéndose para atrás y para adelante con los brazos rodeando sus rodillas todo traumado cuando llegaron los dos policías. Las chicas fueron enviadas a sus respectivas casas y Milo y Kanon lo acompañaron toda la noche hasta que los cargos fueran retirados, pues afortunadamente Camus conocía a un buen abogado y lograría que saliera a tiempo para tomar su vuelo.

Cuando finalmente lo soltaron Camus ya se había recuperado de la impresión.

\- Camus amigo estas bien? – pregunto Milo preocupado

\- Sí. Vámonos de aquí

\- Hay forma de conseguir una última cerveza para bajarnos la cruda? – pregunto Kanon sin quitarse los lentes obscuros y caminando hacia la salida con sus – O mínimo un vuelve a la vida o una birria muy picosa?

Milo le dio un zape.

\- Se dice TENGO HAMBRE soquete.

\- Pero no tengo!. Yo solo quiero quitarme este bendito dolor de cabeza o no nos van a dejar subir al avión. – contesto Kanon

Camus intervino jalándole la camisa a Milo como si fuera un niño de cinco años.

\- Tengo Hambre

\- Ves Kanon? Aquí Camus ya aprendió. – dijo Milo de buen humor – Vamos a llevar al nene a comer lo que él quiera. Se lo merece por aguantar toda la noche en el bote sin descongelarse. – dijo guiñándole un ojo

\- Tengo ganas de… Comida Mexicana! – dijo Camus recibiendo otro zape por parte de Milo

\- La última vez que comimos comida mexicana estaba tan picosa que no pudimos sentarnos en tres días y tenemos que usar un avión en unas horas!

Camus recordó esa ocasión y se rio.

\- Eso nos pasa por pasarnos de gallitos y creer que Chipotle era Cátsup en español.

\- Jajaja que idiotas son! – se rio Kanon – Pero si, concuerdo con Milo. Algo menos agresivo y no más croissants por favor. Estoy hasta los shuritos de ellos.

\- Los que? – pregunto Camus

\- Los cuernitos Jajaja

Siguieron caminando rumbo al restaurante más cercano, y resulto ser un restaurante italiano.

\- No quiero! – dijo Milo sin entrar

\- Ya supéralo! - dijo Camus – Además, unos caneloni no nos harán daño.

\- Si Milo… que tiene de malo un restaurante italiano en Francia como nuestra última comida antes de regresar? Ese no te va a irritar el colon y es más barato. Recuerda que ya nos acabamos todo el dinero de esta salida – dijo Kanon indiferente

\- Qué? Cuánto dinero queda? – pregunto Camus

\- Pues tu fianza no salió barata hielito – dijo Milo – Y las chavas de anoche tampoco.

Camus tembló nada mas de recordar la noche anterior y jalo a Milo al interior del restaurante

\- Si no entras y desayunas te voy a acusar con Samira. – dijo Camus

\- Ya voy, ya voy – dijo Milo indefenso

Se sentaron los tres a la mesa y una camarera les tomo su orden.

\- Ok. Entonces… este asunto va a quedar entre nosotros verdad? – dijo Camus – No quiero ser la burla de nadie.

\- Pero si Afro se iba a dar un buen taco de chisme! – provoco Kanon

\- Además los tres nos metimos en problemas esta vez… - dijo Milo divertido – Nadie te culparía por terminar tras las rejas.

\- Lo dices porque tú no tendrás antecedentes penales – chillo Camus

\- Y tú tampoco porque los cargos fueron retirados – dijo Kanon

\- Y tu como sabes? – pregunto Milo

\- Puff! Como se nota que ni me pelaste mis mensajes – dijo Kanon haciendo berrinche

\- Explícate.

\- Yo también estuve en el bote unas horas… por un error

\- Aja – dijo Camus comiendo sus caneloni

\- Pues aunque lo dudes. Afortunadamente Minos me saco antes de que me diera un ataque y Julián pago mi fianza

La taza de café de Milo fue a dar al suelo al recargar su codo muy cerca de ella. Camus lo interpreto muy bien como que Milo estaba a punto de hacer rabieta. La camarera se apresuró a recoger y limpiar mientras Milo reclamaba:

\- Y por qué carajos le pediste dinero a Julián! Me hubieras llamado a mí!

Kanon entrecerró los ojos viendo directamente a su amigo.

\- No creo que tú quieras que comience a reclamarte!. Te llame todos los días, te mande varios mensajes y te olvidaste de mi por mucho tiempo! – comenzó a gritar Kanon – Si me hubiera atenido a ti, me seguiría pudriendo en la cárcel!

\- Kanon!

\- Nada! Julián estaba a la mano y se acabó! Tu eres mi amigo y el también. Aprende a vivir con eso! – grito

Camus se hartó de escuchar gritos y que todos sus compatriotas lo estuvieran viendo.

\- Kanon… por que no te adelantas al hotel. Aquí nos encargamos de la cuenta.

Kanon aun molesto le lanzo una mirada bastante intimidante a Camus antes de levantarse y salir del restaurante.

En cuanto dio vuelta a la esquina, comenzó a mensajearse con Isaak.

Camus le puso una mano en el hombro a Milo

\- Tranquilo. En parte él tiene razón.

\- Lo sé.

\- En su defensa, tú lo olvidaste. En tu defensa, estabas enojado porque te envió las fotos.

\- Sí, pero… Julián?

\- Tenía el dinero y estaba a la mano.

\- Y Minos?

\- Misma situación.

Milo suspiro y después comenzó a reír.

\- Y ahora qué?

\- Que más bien pareció que era tu despedida de soltero en lugar de la mía Jajaja

\- No me causa gracia. Pude haber perdido mi tesorito anoche – dijo Camus

\- Al rato aceptaras las visitas de Afrodita y Misty Jajaja

\- Idiota. – espeto Camus – Ya listo para enfrentarlos en el Santuario?

\- La verdad no, pero no tengo opción verdad? – dijo Milo encogiéndose de hombros

\- Me alegro que lo veas así, porque presiento que habrá demasiados cambios en el santuario independientemente de lo que deberá pasar con nuestras vidas a partir de ahora.

Milo lo miro fijamente.

\- Llámale! – ordeno Milo dándole su celular

\- No quiero – dijo Camus rechazándolo

\- Llámale!

\- Ya te dije que no

\- Llámale!

\- Como jodes!

\- Llámale con un carajo! Si no le llamas tú le llamo yo!

\- Ya te dije que nooooooooo! – dijo Camus golpeando la mesa con la mano –Dame unos meses para calmarme y no decir alguna pendejada. Además, las líneas telefónicas aun no llegan hasta allá idiota!

\- Cierto. Te doy una semana o le mando telegrama yo mismo!

\- Tres

\- Dos

\- Hecho! – dijo Camus – Ahora vámonos. Hay que desalojar la habitación y llegar temprano al aeropuerto!

Ambos regresaron callados. Camus pensando en las dos semanas que tenia de tranquilidad y Milo pensando en cómo le haría para hacer que Kanon lo perdonara.

 **2 pm**

 **Oficina del Patriarca**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia**

Shaina acomodaba todos los papeles que Shion había dejado listos para archivar de manera que pudiera matar el tiempo. Llevaba dos días trabajando con ahínco para poder estar ahí en esa oficina todo el día durante los próximos tres días por la salida de Shion hacia Jamir, donde pasaría su cumpleaños como habían acordado.

Camus le había confirmado que llegarían cerca de las cuatro de la tarde al aeropuerto, así que había dispuesto del auto de Shion y de DM y Shura para que fueran por ellos a esa hora, después de todo eran amigos no?

Un guardia le trajo un mensaje escrito y Shaina contestó afirmativamente dejando las cosas que tenía que hacer para otro momento.

Se levantó de su asiento y se apresuró a recibir a la persona que estaba afuera. El guardia abrió la puerta dejando pasar a la visita y la cerro tras el paso de él.

\- Saga! – dijo levantando su vestido para correr a saludarlo

\- Hola peque! – dijo levantándola en vuelo – Pero que bonita estas! Que te hiciste?

\- Shion me castigo – dijo Shaina quejándose

\- Y para quien es el castigo? Para ti o para los que de seguro están gastando mucho en pañuelos últimamente – bromeo Saga dejándola en el suelo

\- Que haces aquí?

\- Estoy tomándome un día libre del hospital y vine a recibir a Kanon a ver cómo le fue.

Shaina lo jalo hacia la salita privada donde recibían a las visitas importantes.

\- Pues… no le fue muy bien Jajaja creo que no le hace mucha gracia cumplir con las disposiciones de Athena – dijo Shaina – Además tengo entendido que se quedó en la Isla de San Salvador y siendo sincera, no creo que Poseidón le haya ayudado mucho en la empresa.

\- Poseidón estaba ahí? – pregunto Saga sorprendido

\- Sí. Él es el dueño de un hotel ahí. – dijo Shaina – Muy bonito pero parece jaula de las locas.

\- Jajaja y tu como sabes?

\- Shion me castigo y me envió allá.

Saga volteo a ver a Shaina con paciencia.

\- Estoy intrigado por dos cosas hasta ahora. – dijo- La primera es porque estas recibiendo tantos castigos? Acaso te has rebelado mucho últimamente? No te conocía ese lado obscuro y la segunda es esa obsesión que parece que Shion tiene para contigo… Seguro que no lo has conquistado? Sería un buen cambio de un burro a un borrego, aunque no para mejorar jajaja

Shaina se rio con él.

\- No seas malo. Diferente patriarca, diferente Shaina. – dijo levantando los hombros - Shion es demasiado bueno y a veces eso me saca de quicio. Y no, ni al caso con tu ultimo comentario.

\- Preferirías a este papacito verdad? – bromeo Saga

\- La verdad… si jejeje pero no se los digas o me mandaran a un calabozo

\- Eres tremenda. Y por cierto… cuando venía subiendo no había ningún dorado en las casas… también ahí han relajado la disciplina?

\- Claro que no! – explico Shaina – Mu, Shaka, Dohko, Afrodita, Aioria y Aioros están en la sala de juntas deliberando un problema interno que tienen que resolver. Aldebarán, DM y Shura están revisando mecánicamente el auto de Shion. Parece que le harán un regalo por su cumpleaños al afinarlo o algo así y Camus, Milo y Kanon deben llegar en unas pocas horas.

\- Vaya… es algún problema grave? Tal vez les pueda dar algún consejo

Shaina se sonrojo y le dijo

\- No. No es algo de tanta importancia, pero las ideas están divididas. – Vio el reloj – en una hora saldrán a hacer un receso. Espéralos y abórdalos. Les dará gusto saludarte.

Saga le lanzo esa encantadora sonrisa que derretía a todas sus enfermeras.

Shaina espero unos minutos antes de decir algo más.

\- Saga… cuando fuiste patriarca… tu adquiriste cierto conocimiento milenario verdad?

\- Efectivamente

\- Y solo puede pasarse de patriarca en patriarca?

\- Algunas cosas

\- Crees que puedas ensenarme una para uso personal?

\- Depende

\- Quiero aprender a bloquearme emocionalmente. – dijo – Quiero esconder algunos de mis sentimientos en el fondo de mi cerebro y/o de mi corazón donde ni yo misma pueda encontrarlos. Es necesario por mi trabajo hacerlo, pero si le pido a Shion que me enseñe me hará muchas preguntas que no quiero contestar. Yo sé que sabes hacerlo porque fue así que no te descubrieron en 13 años.

Saga la miro un momento y comenzó a sentir la confusión que sentía el corazón y la cabeza de Shaina y decidió ayudarla. Tal vez así dejaría de ser castigada a cada rato. Además, era algo tan sencillo que una hora bastaría para mostrárselo.

 ** _Flashback_**

\- Marín no pudo hacerte nada Shaina! Admítelo! Debiste comenzar tú el problema como siempre – alego Seiya mientras Shun trataba de tranquilizarlo

\- Seiya, Lady Ophiuco no ha dicho absolutamente nada en contra de tu maestra – dijo Hyoga – ni siquiera saco el tema

\- Pero la perra de Geist es su mejor amiga! De seguro se pusieron de acuerdo para inculparla! – grito Seiya – No ha cambiado nada. Y además porque la tratan de Lady? Ni siquiera a Saori le decimos así

\- Seiya tranquilo! Hyoga tiene razón! No tenemos todos los hechos en la mano. – dijo Ikki

Shaina se acercó a Seiya tan rápidamente que no la vio venir. Con su famosa garra, lo levantó de la pretina del pantalón un metro por arriba del suelo, haciendo que los otros cuatro se hicieran para atrás. Ninguno se metió, porque Seiya se lo había buscado solo, a pesar de que hicieron lo posible por contenerlo.

\- Mira maldito Poni Playero… Estoy hasta el copete de tus estupideces – dijo Shaina encabronada - El hecho de que seas el maldito gigoló de la Diosa a la que sirvo no te da derecho a joderme la vida ni a decir que soy una mentirosa. – dijo Shaina mientras lo levantaba un poco más – Ultima vez que te diriges a mí de esa forma, o la próxima vez mis garras no van a levantarte del cinturón sino de tu escroto… comprendido?

Seiya espantado ante la violencia inusualmente usada en su persona por su ex admiradora, solo asintió con la cabeza.

\- Bien. Ahora quiero que los cinco salgan de aquí y esperen a ser llamados desde el patio. – dijo bajándolo violentamente haciendo que Seiya resbalara y cayera con el trasero

Los cinco la vieron un momento y decidieron hacerle caso.

Un momento después Shion abrió la puerta y Geist salió.

\- Pasa Shaina.

Shaina obedeció y Shion cerró la puerta tras de sí.

\- Esta vez la acusación fue hecha por otra persona, por lo que no podemos ignorar estos hechos. Estás de acuerdo?

\- Si señor

\- Shaina, queremos paz en este santuario y si para esto es necesario un castigo ejemplar, así será. – dijo Saori

\- Si señora, pero…

\- Dime?

\- … Marín no es una mala persona. Debió ser el estrés.

\- Aunque así sea Shaina – dijo Saori – De acuerdo con la explicación de Geist, hay cuatro aspirantes que vieron esto y no solo te insulto a ti, sino a Shion con sus palabras y ninguno de estos hechos deberá quedar impune. No les estaríamos dando el ejemplo y la disciplina adecuada a las aspirantes si lo dejáramos pasar.

\- Si señora. Puedo decir algo?

\- Adelante.

Shaina respiro profundo.

\- Como parte afectada, solicito atentamente que sea juzgada por una comisión de dorados y ellos le impongan el castigo para evitar la humillación pública, aunque Sí deberá ser anunciada la sentencia públicamente para evitar que esta situación se repita.

Athena lo considero por un momento

\- A quienes tienes en mente?

\- A nadie. – dijo Shaina – Hay nueve caballeros dorados. Saquemos al azar a seis de ellos y que deliberen los hechos y el castigo.

\- Por qué quieres que sea así? No confías en nosotros?

\- No es eso señora. Parte de la acusación es la deferencia con la que se me trata, por tanto, si ustedes imponen el castigo, solo les estaremos dando motivos para pensar que es cierto.

Athena volteo a ver a Shion, quien aprobó las palabras de Shaina con un movimiento de cabeza.

\- Me parece justo – dijo Athena – Manden llamar a los nueve a mi despacho en este instante y que traigan a Marín también. Yo tratare este asunto personalmente.

Shaina asintió y salió de ahí para hacer los arreglos.

\- Lo siento Marín. Esta vez no pude hacer nada por ti. – dijo Shaina antes de dar las ordenes a los guardias.

 **Fin del flashback**

\- Saga amigo! – dijo Mu con entusiasmo cuando lo vio platicando con Shaina – Que haces aquí?

\- Estoy esperando el regreso de Kanon en mi día libre Mu – dijo dándole un amistoso saludo – Espero que no les moleste que venga.

\- Para nada – dijo Aioros – de hecho estaba a punto de llamarte para pedirte consejo.

\- No creo que lo necesitemos para nada Aioros – reclamo Shaka enfadado – Nunca lo hemos necesitado

\- Sí, pero tampoco estábamos tan estancados como ahora – replico el caballero de Sagitario

\- Y siempre podemos escuchar una opinión externa – dijo Dohko – Durante muchos años supo impartir castigos, aunque obviamente no siempre estábamos de acuerdo con él.

\- Cierto. Además no quiero pasar más tiempo ahí encerrado – dijo Afrodita – tengo que atender mis rosas.

\- Está bien – dijo Shaka – pasemos y expongamos el caso.

Los nueve regresaron rápidamente al salón donde media hora después nueve de diez salieron contentos con el resultado y fueron a entregárselo personalmente a Saori.

 **5 PM.**

Camus, Kanon y Milo se presentaron ante Saori para reportarse después de su misión. La diosa los recibió con un gran abrazo a cada uno feliz de que los tres hubieran llegado sanos y salvos.

\- Amigos, estaba muy preocupada por ustedes - Les dijo – Pero no saben el gusto que me da que estén aquí.

\- Gracias Athena

\- Espero que el día de hoy descansen y mañana tomen el día para poder ponerse al corriente con sus compañeros, nos den sus reportes a Shaina y a mí, y si pueden darles un consejo a Shaka, Shura y Aldebarán serán bienvenidos

\- _(Shaina?)_ – Dijo Milo buscándola con la mirada sin éxito mientras Camus, que estaba leyendo sus pensamientos le daba un codazo – Gracias.

\- Tengo especial interés en platicar contigo Milo – dijo Athena – Parece que te metiste en un poquito de más emoción de lo que había contemplado

\- Cuando guste Athena – dijo Milo mirándola a los ojos escuchando que la puerta de atrás se abría y unos tacones se apresuraban a llegar junto a la diosa y subían las escaleras para posarse junto a ella.

Una altiva figura femenina se paró detrás de Athena entrando en el campo visual de los tres caballeros los cuales contuvieron por un momento la respiración: Kanon por las ganas de ahorcarla por dejarlo varado en la isla, Camus esperando la reacción de Milo y Milo por ver que su padre no había podido hacerle nada aun y si era sincero, simplemente por la emoción de volver a verla.

\- Llegan tarde – dijo Shaina sin inmutarse.

Camus volteo a verla con una sonrisa tratando de sentir lo que Shaina estaba pensando, pero sorprendentemente, ahí no había nada!


	48. Chapter 48

**Capítulo 47**

Shaina los miraba a los tres bastante intrigada. Camus le dedicaba una sonrisa, Kanon una mirada hostil y Milo no se atrevía a mirarla fijamente, así que solo veía sus zapatos.

\- _(Típico de estos tres chiflados)_ – pensó Shaina – Bienvenidos. Estoy segura que sus reportes serán de lo más entretenidos. – dijo – Kanon, En su casa le esta esperando una sorpresa desde hace algunas horas. No lo haga esperar.

\- Entendido – dijo Kanon entre dientes.

\- Milo, le sugiero que vaya directo a su casa a contar cuantas de sus mascotas siguen vivas – dijo – Y Camus, si tiene tiempo, me gustaría cruzar unas palabras con usted. Los demás pueden retirarse. Gracias por hacernos el favor de traerlos desde el aeropuerto.

Camus la miro divertido. Bonita forma de darles una patada en el trasero a sus amigos. Kanon y Milo salieron de ahí bajo la mirada burlona de DM y Shura que los acompañaban desde el aeropuerto.

Shaina caminó al frente de Camus señalando su oficina y cerrando con llave tras estar los dos dentro.

\- Por qué el secuestro? – pregunto Camus divertido

\- Que ahora resulta que no puedo sentir curiosidad por cómo le fue al más guapo de mis amigos?

\- Jaja ni me adules que te he escuchado decirle lo mismo a Afrodita – bromeo Camus mientras saludaba a Shaina con un abrazo – Me permites decirte que ese color rojo va muy bien contigo?

\- Gracias – dijo Shaina alegre – Siéntate. Gustas algo de tomar?

\- No. Creo que esperare a llegar a la casa. – dijo sentándose frente a Shaina.

\- Y bien?

\- No esperaras a mi reporte de mañana?

\- Si pero el reporte no me va a decir lo que quiero.

Camus se quedó callado.

\- Mmm… No conseguí lo que me fue encomendado si eso es lo que buscas.

\- Vamos Camus! Llevas clavado con cierta rubia desde hace años y ahora me dices que tuviste la oportunidad y la perdiste? Anda dime! Siempre me cuentas todo! - insistió

\- Shaina, tu eres la única que sabía de esa situación desde que sucedió. Me guardaste el secreto y te lo agradezco de verdad, pero esta vez no quiero contártelo. No tengo un final feliz. – dijo Camus cambiando el tono de su voz

Shaina lo noto, se levantó y fue a abrazarlo de frente mientras él estaba aún sentado. Camus al sentir su calor literalmente derritió su corazón y lloro contra su vestido lo que no había podido hacer hasta ahora.

\- Tranquilo. – dijo Shaina mientras acariciaba su cabello – Si no te hace caso es que es una tonta.

\- Si me hace caso pero… Ella se va a casar con otro – dijo Camus aun tratando de controlar sus lágrimas que salían sin que él pudiera evitarlo.

\- Ay amigo… Que puedo decirte. Sabes que soy pésima para dar consejos amorosos. Yo misma soy un desastre – dijo Shaina – Pero… te dijo ella sus motivos?

Camus movió negativamente la cabeza.

\- No he podido hablar con ella - dijo – Siento que no podre soportar su respuesta si no es la que busco.

Shaina sonrió, se separó un poco de él, le ofreció un pañuelo desechable para componerse y le dijo.

\- Que te parece si te hago el mousse de chocolate que tanto te gusta? Creo que necesitas descansar y nada mejor que tu postre favorito de chocolate para sentirte feliz de nuevo.

Camus volteo a verla sonriente como un niño al que le prometen un postre

\- Y le pondrás ralladura de chocolate amargo y una cereza partida en juliana?

\- Sí.

\- Entonces si quiero – dijo saboreándose de antemano su postre favorito.

\- Sube aquí a las 8 de la noche y te lo tendré listo. – dijo Shaina – Ya no puedo entrar a las casas doradas.

\- Creo que tu también tienes mucho que platicarme verdad? – Dijo Camus volteando a verla por primera vez.

Shaina movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

\- Pero ahora estás cansado y quiero que te repongas un rato. Tú me contaras todo y yo también.

\- Todo, todo?

\- Todo lo que debas saber, Si.

Camus se levantó de la silla más tranquilo.

\- Aquí estaré.

\- Bueno… y me traes mi regalo que me prometiste.

Camus le guiñó el ojo y salió rumbo a su casa. Ella tenía razón. Debía descansar. Ya se enteraría de todo lo que el quería mas tarde.

 **Casa de Géminis**

Kanon llegaba aun con un poco de cruda a su casa. La luz estaba prendida y la puerta abierta.

\- Pero que carajos?! - Exclamo

Una figura acostada cual larga era en el sofá se medio incorporo.

\- Que nunca puedes llegar sin hacer tanto escándalo? – dijo Saga adormilado

\- Hermano! – dijo Kanon abrazándolo – Que buena sorpresa me tenía la víbora!

\- Nunca cambias Kanon. Tenle más respeto a tus superiores. – reprendió Saga

\- Una víbora es una víbora no importa que tan arriba este de mi – dijo indiferente – Pero que te ha traído por aquí.

\- Simple curiosidad por saber cómo habías llegado y si ya podía darme por tío. Ya tengo que ahorrar para el bautizo? – bromeó

\- Uy no, espero que no. – dijo Kanon – Si bien me acosté con un buen de mujeres, ninguna llenaba las expectativas de Athena, así que no.

\- Menos mal, porque conociéndote, querrías el bautizo en la capilla Sixtina con el papa presidiendo la ceremonia. – siguió Saga – Y con la residencia en el hospital, aun no ahorro nadita jaja

\- Que exagerado… con la basílica de San Pedro me conformo Jajaja

Saga se sentó y Kanon hizo lo mismo.

\- Y bien? Como esta Aruba?

\- Ni me lo recuerdes. No pude salir de la maldita isla de San Salvador…

\- Y eso?

\- La viborita me quito el jet.

\- Kanon!

\- Ya… ya… Shaina me quito el jet.

\- Lady Ophiuco para ti… - corrigió Saga divertido

\- No me jodas!

\- Nuevas reglas – dijo Saga encogiéndose de hombros

\- Como sabes?

\- Llegue temprano y me pusieron al tanto jaja

Kanon solo rolo los ojos, esto cada vez se ponía peor.

\- Bueno, el punto es que me dejo ahí varado y luego ciertas situaciones me llevaron a quedarme ahí los tres meses.

\- Y no conociste a nadie?

\- No. Me la pase divirtiéndome con Julián y sus amigos – mintió

Saga solo movió la cabeza

\- Kanon… si recuerdas que puedo sentir todo lo que tu sientes verdad?

\- Y?

\- No vayas a hacer nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir – advirtió Saga

\- Aguafiestas! – dijo Kanon cruzando brazos y piernas

Saga sonrió.

\- Si me cuentas todo lo que sucedió en estos tres meses, te invito a una cita doble con unas enfermeras gemelas recién salidas de una escuela de Chicago – dijo Saga sabiendo la debilidad de su hermano – Están jovencitas, rubias y disponibles.

Kanon lo vio de reojo.

\- Podrían ir vestidas con su uniforme sexy?

\- Si quieres… - dijo Saga haciendo una mueca burlona

\- Bueno! Entonces si te lo cuento. Deja voy por unas cervezas al refri porque esto será muy largo.

 **Casa de Escorpio**

DM y Shura habían acompañado en su camino a Escorpio preguntándole de los rumores de su boda y su embarazo, a lo que contesto que era cierto. Ambos amigos habían quedado asombrados y decían a cada rato entre ellos que Milo era su héroe por valiente y cumplidor. Milo sonreía guardándose para si el hecho que el niño que venía en camino era imposible que fuera su sucesor, pero eso en este momento no importaba. Ya tendría más oportunidades más adelante.

Shura se quedó en su casa invitándolos a desayunar a la mañana siguiente, así podrían ponerse al día antes de que tuviera que salir a cumplir con su deber, a lo que DM y Milo aceptaron. Estos últimos llegaron a la casa de Escorpio y DM se quedó afuera.

\- Pero que jijos de la rechingada le paso a mis niños! – grito Milo asombrado.

Dentro de la gran pecera de sus alacranes estaba la casita de lujo de 10 habitaciones de Barbie pintada de azul con todos sus accesorios y alberca incluida, en una de las camas estaba durmiendo Brandon, en la otra recamara Shiva, otros de sus alacranes jugaban en la arena junto a la alberca. Un corvette rojo también de Barbie estaba ocupada por Kenny, su emperador negro, quien jugaba con las tenazas en el volante, mientras que su compañera estaba descansando en el asiento trasero panza para arriba tomando el calor de la luz ultravioleta que Shura le había regalado para navidad.

\- Que joterias son estas! Voy a matar a alguien! – grito encabronado

\- Tranquilo amigo… - dijo DM – Es mi culpa

\- Quéeeeeeee?

\- Es que tus bichos son unos chantajistas – dijo DM – Me hicieron creer que se morían y hasta que no les prometí que les compraría todas estas cosas no estuvieron a gusto. Me hacían muchos panchos para comer y me metían muchos sustos. – explico – incluso se veía mucho más joto pues la casa solo venia en rosita y la tuve que pintar.

Milo no sabía si reír o llorar. DM pintando una casita de Barbie era demasiado buen material para dejarlo pasar, pero estaba demasiado cansado del viaje para discutir.

\- Y me puedes decir de donde sacaste la grandiosa Idea?

\- Se dice el pecado mas no el pecador. Ella me arrancaría la cabeza si te dijera.

Milo se puso en alerta.

\- Ella?

A DM se le fueron los colores del rostro, susurro una disculpa y mejor se fue. El ritmo de la conversación se tornaba peligroso para su salud por ambos lados.

Milo se quedó algo inquieto ante la incógnita. A que "Ella" se estaría refiriendo DM?

 **7.50 PM**

 **Casa de Acuario**

Camus ya estaba listo para reunirse con su amiga en su oficina. Había dormitado poco más de una hora en la paz de su casa, se había duchado y ahora ya estaba listo.

Saco algunas cosas de su maleta para llevarlas y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

Afrodita lo entretuvo unos segundos hasta que le dijo que Shaina lo estaba esperando y Afrodita casi casi lo persigno en el aire y se metió corriendo a su casa, haciendo que Camus se riera de su reacción. Si bien era cierto que Shaina era una fiera, no era para tanto.

Llegó apenas unos minutos tarde. Ya no había nadie ahí más que ellos dos. Tocó la puerta de la oficina de Shaina.

\- Pasa

\- Hola Sophi! Llego tarde? – Dijo Camus alegremente viendo que Shaina había convertido su escritorio en una mesa improvisada con un inmaculado mantel blanco, copas de vino etc. Todo listo para la visita de su amigo.

Shaina, que ya estaba sin su uniforme y su cabello suelto como siempre, estaba dando los últimos toques cuando escuchó la pregunta.

\- Como me llamaste?

\- Sophi. Que no te andas paseando por el mundo con ese nombre?

\- Yo… no sé de qué hablas – dijo Shaina suavemente.

Camus saco una revista de debajo de su brazo y se la mostro.

Shaina la tomo y vio la portada.

 **Flashback**

Shaina y Minos salieron tomados del brazo, del último acto de "La Traviatta" emocionados por el gran espectáculo que acababan de presenciar.

\- Por qué hay tanto reportero allá afuera? – pregunto Shaina al ver el alboroto

\- Siempre hay paparazis y reporteros afuera de la opera para ver a que famoso cachan. – dijo Minos – Vi al menos tres o cuatro allá adentro y será fácil que los aborden al solo haber una puerta principal.

\- Vaya. Que molesto debe ser eso! – dijo Shaina al ver como se arremolinaban allá afuera.

\- A ti no te gustaría ser famosa? Aunque sea por un día?

\- Jajaja no lo sé.

\- Oh vamos! Sígueme el juego! – dijo Minos – Si tuvieras un nombre artístico cual sería?

\- Eso tendría que depender del porque soy famosa no crees?

\- Si fuera tu agente yo sugeriría… Sophi!

\- Por qué Sophi? Ese nombre parece de actriz porno

\- Jajaja Bueno… tomando la S de Shaina y el Ophi de Ophiuco se me ocurrió ese. Y si crees que suena a nombre de actriz porno, te lo recordare cuando hagamos nuestra propia película al respecto.

Shaina se sonrojo ante la idea e iba a decir algo cuando:

\- Minos! – Se escuchó a lo lejos una voz femenina- Minos!

El disminuyo la velocidad al bajar la escalinata que había antes de la puerta principal, pero no volteo, mientras que unos tacones de aguja se escuchaban dirigirse rápidamente hacia ellos. De reojo vio a la chica que lo llamaba.

\- Oh- oh

\- Que pasa?

\- Mmm… Una de mis ex me encontró – dijo Minos sonriéndole

\- Queeeeeeeeeeee?

\- No te preocupes, es una modelo cabeza hueca. Lo nuestro fue hace mucho y… auch auch… quítame tus garritas por favor!

No le dio tiempo a Shaina de contestar porque una rubia platinada de 1.77, cabello largo, cuerpo esbelto y sonrisa perfecta se acercaba a saludar a Minos dándole un beso en ambas mejillas.

\- Minos! Sabía que eras tú! Cuanto tiempo sin verte!

\- Hola Lisa – dijo Minos respondiendo al saludo – creí que estarías del otro lado del mundo.

\- No podía dejar de pasar la temporada de esquí en mi ciudad favorita – dijo con una encantadora sonrisa – No vas a presentarme?

\- Claro que sí. Sophi, te presento a Lisa-Mari Moen Jünge, una vieja amiga. – Shaina le lanzo ojos de muérete a Minos – Lisa, te presento a mi novia Sophi. Bueno ese es su nombre artístico. – dijo Minos riendo mientras daba un beso a Shaina quien no sabía si matarlo ahí mismo o esperar a que no hubiera público.

\- Mucho gusto Sophi. No eres de por aquí verdad? – dijo Lisa viéndola con menosprecio – Y por qué nombre artístico?

Shaina no contesto pero volteo a ver a Minos pidiendo que contestara porque ella también quería saber.

\- Es una hermosa modelo en Atenas – dijo viendo la sonrisa juguetona en la cara de Shaina

\- De verdad? – dijo Lisa – No está un poco… mmm… voluptuosa para eso?

Minos iba a contestar pero Shaina se le adelanto mientras lo abrazaba marcando su territorio.

\- Oh no "querida"! La moda ha cambiado mucho desde hace 10 años que has debido dejar el modelaje– contesto Shaina con una sonrisa fregativa – Los griegos han decidido que el cuerpo andrógino de la moda europea es en parte responsable del incremento de la homosexualidad entre sus varones, por lo que han decidido regresar las idea de las curvas en las mujeres para poder marcar la diferencia.

Lisa Mari se quedó pensando unos segundos antes de reaccionar.

\- Es mi imaginación o tu novia me acaba de llamar vieja? – le pregunto incrédula a Minos quien estaba riendo por dentro ante el contraataque verbal de Shaina.

\- Oh no "querida". Jamás me atrevería a hacerlo. Se me ha ensenado a respetar a mis mayores. – dijo Shaina haciendo ojitos de gatito de Shrek, divertida por la reacción de la chica.

Minos tuvo que intervenir antes de que comenzaran los rasguños y las jaladas de greña de parte de Lisa

\- Fue un placer verte Lisa, pero debemos tomar un vuelo – dijo Minos – Si me disculpas, en otra ocasión nos pondremos al día.

\- Claro – dijo la rubia dándose la vuelta sin despedirse.

\- Que mal gusto tenías antes de conocer a "Sophi" – se burló Shaina mientras bajaba las escaleras.

\- Hay cariño ya ni me digas! – Dijo Minos – Pero siempre hay que entretenerse con algo mientras encontramos a la indicada.

Shaina le lanzo una hermosa sonrisa de agradecimiento. Minos le ayudo a ponerse el abrigo y salieron.

Desafortunadamente, los paparazzi habían reconocido a Minos y a Lisa por su anterior relación, por lo que no pudieron escaparse de las fotografías y las obligadas preguntas al respecto. Después, una de las reporteras menciono haber visto el vestido que traía debajo y Shaina simplemente se quitó el abrigo y se los modelo junto a Minos. Se adaptó a su papel de Sophi para jugar el mismo juego que Minos había comenzado.

Lo demás, había sido historia

 **Fin del flashback**

\- Esa no soy yo – dijo dándole la revista

\- Aja. Que otra peli verde con esas piernas conoces que sería tan valiente de andar con un juez del inframundo. – dijo provocándola – A menos que no sea celosa…

\- Cállate Camus o no te doy tu postre!

\- Jajaja Eres tan fácil…

\- Quien más vio esa revista? – pregunto – Se supone que era un juego y no iba a salir la entrevista!

\- Pues te dedicaron toda una página así que debiste haberlos impactado. Y respecto a quien la vio… esta en cada kiosco del mundo así que haz las cuentas.

Shaina se quedó callada.

\- Vas a querer tu postre o no!?

\- Uy que genio! Ya cásate! – Bromeo Camus

\- Eso intento pero no me dejan! – dijo Shaina arrepintiéndose de inmediato.

\- Aja! Así que a esas vamos?

\- Sí. Por qué? También tú me vas a poner trabas en el camino? – pregunto Shaina mientras servía el mousse y el vino que había traído Camus.

\- No, solo quiero que seas feliz. Si Minos te hace feliz, que así sea – dijo esperando que Shaina se sirviera su porción.

Shaina lo hizo y preguntó.

\- Cuál es la trampa?

\- No entiendo.

\- O sea que tú me vas a apoyar en mi relación con Minos. Así sin más. Sin pedir nada a cambio?

\- Sí, pero…

\- Ahí viene el pero…

\- Estas segura que eso es lo que quieres.

\- Si

\- Segura que no es un cabeza hueca de cabello azul y sonrisa encantadora?

\- Con Kanon no me llevo, Afro es más bonito que yo, Saga está muy ocupado y creí que tu no estabas disponible – bromeo Shaina yendo a cambiarse su máscara por sus lentes obscuros. No importaba si él estaba viendo su cara en la revista, protocolo era protocolo

\- Jajaja no yo peque. – dijo Camus- Claro que si te hubiera visto en ese vestido hace dos años, jamás me hubiera ido a Asgard.

\- Ridículo. Hubieras salido corriendo a la primera de cambios como lo hiciste con Fler. Come antes de que se caliente – dijo Shaina – Bon Apetite.

\- Merci madeimoselle.

Ambos comieron su postre en silencio. Cuando terminaron Camus dijo:

\- Te quedo delicioso y tenías razón, ya me siento mucho mejor.

\- Me alegro. Ahora… me cuentas todo? Mira que son tres meses lo que tenemos que recuperar…

\- Y tenemos muchos días. Siempre podemos repetir esta velada – Dijo Camus – Te prometo que la siguiente yo hare el fondue de chocolate con fresas que tanto te gusta.

\- Mmm… pero si engorda Sophi ya no podrá modelar – bromeo Shaina haciendo un mohín y dando pie a que Camus hablara y bromeara con ella por algunas horas antes de salir hacia su casa.

 **9pm**

 **Final de la Casa de Aries**

Saga bajó el último escalón para tomar rumbo a la salida. Camino unos cuantos metros cuando sintió la presencia de alguien detrás de él.

\- Buenas noches Shaka. Ya me voy de tu preciado santuario. – dijo sin voltear ni detenerse – no es necesario que me muestres la puerta.

\- No es mío sino de Athena y no vengo a ver si ya te vas. – contesto el rubio – Te agradezco que nos hayas ayudado con nuestro predicamento.

Saga se detuvo.

\- No hay de qué. A veces es necesaria la opinión de alguien que no esté tan involucrado. – contesto Saga – y si me necesitan, ya saben dónde encontrarme.

Shaka se puso delante de él.

\- Ya que estas aquí y mientras caminas… puedo consultarte algo más?

Saga dio muestras de incredulidad

\- Vaya! Todo un record para ti Shaka. Que necesites mi ayuda una vez ya es un milagro, pero dos en un día?

\- Si bueno… Puedo o no?

\- Claro.

Ambos caminaron hacia la puerta de salida y mientras Shaka hablaba, Saga escuchaba.

\- Estoy preocupado por una situación inusual que podría poner en peligro la paz entre Athena y Hades.

\- Te refieres a la relación Minos-Shaina?

\- Si

\- He expresado mi… inconformidad y preocupación con Shion, mas no parece estar pensando con cordura, como todo lo relacionado con esa niña.

\- Percibo celos Shaka?

\- No puedes estar más lejos de la verdad. Yo no siento celos de ella. Solo me interesa protegerla y protegernos al mismo tiempo.

\- De una guerra?

\- Si, desencadenada por un corazón y/o un honor roto.

\- Vaya! Pero eso no lo podemos controlar Shaka…

\- Pero si podemos prevenirlo. Le he pedido ayuda a Buda, pero no me está contestando lo que yo necesito.

\- Ahhh vaya… Y requieres que te ayude a pensar en una solución?

\- Y que hables con Shion. Él te respeta más a ti que a mí. A ti te escuchara. Yo me voy en dos días, y Shion no llegara sino hasta que yo me vaya…

\- Comprendo tu inquietud amigo mío… Te prometo pensar muy bien en la solución más adecuada a este problema y regresar en una semana para hablar con él y con Athena al respecto. Ve y cumple exitosamente con tu misión. En este momento es muy importante.

\- Lo sé. Y no quiero irme preocupado. – dijo Shaka

\- Aquí está mi tarjeta – dijo extendiéndosela al caballero de virgo – contáctame en semana y media y te digo como fue todo.

Llegaron finalmente a la salida y Shaka le dio la mano.

\- Gracias por todo Saga. A veces soy un poco insufrible, pero se reconocer cuando las cosas están más allá de mí, y esta es una de ellas.

Saga se retiró del Santuario riendo

\- A veces? Un poco? Solamente insufrible? Vaya que le van a dar una paliza allá afuera!

31 de Marzo

8 am

Cámara del Patriarca.

Saori se encontraba en el trono y Shaina detrás de ella.

Los doce dorados vestidos con sus armaduras flanqueaban ambos lados de la alfombra roja, y al menos una docena de testigos, incluyendo los 5 de bronce, se colocaron detrás de ellos.

Marín, con Geist y las dos alumnas de Marín que habían presenciado la escena, se arrodillaban ante Athena.

Athena tenía el sobre con el veredicto en la mano.

\- Marín. Te encuentras aquí frente a algunos de tus compañeros, para escuchar la sentencia al juicio a puertas cerradas que se te hizo por seis caballeros dorados.

Marín no decía nada. Ya estaba al tanto de que su castigo iba a ser ejemplar y estaba conforme con su destino.

Shaina tampoco quería presenciar eso, pero desgraciadamente no podía hacer nada.

Athena abrió con cuidado el sobre.

\- Aioria…

\- Si princesa?

\- Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con este veredicto? – dijo mientras lo leía en silencio

\- Si, lo estuvimos.

\- De acuerdo – Dijo Athena pasándole el sobre a Shaina para que lo leyera en voz alta.

Shaina lo tomo y decidió tomarse un segundo para bloquear todo sentimiento en ese momento. Lo necesitaría para leer ese sobre.

Bajo dos escalones y abrió la hoja.

\- Caballero de Plata del Águila: El consejo de los seis dorados ha deliberado su caso y la ha encontrado… culpable de agresión en primer grado a su superior inmediato, agresión verbal indirecta contra el Patriarca y dar mal ejemplo a dos de sus aprendices, – Shaina trago saliva mientras escuchaba los murmullos de los ahí presentes – Por tanto, y por ser la primera falta en su expediente, se le condena a lo siguiente:

Un silencio estremecedor lleno la sala.

\- 20 azotes en la planta de los pies y 20 azotes en las manos con cañas de bambú, que serán otorgados por sus aprendices agraviadas…; - Kakyuu y Brenda se abrazaron a Geist horrorizadas - 7 días en el calabozo sin derecho a visitas… – Aioria ahora fue el que volteo la cabeza horrorizado – Y para terminar, pulirás todas las armaduras existentes en el santuario sin excepción todos los días, de las 12 a las 2 de la tarde en el patio delantero de la primera casa dorada bajo la supervisión de Mu de Aries.

El murmullo se hizo ensordecedor por un momento.

Athena estaba atenta a todo. A Shaina proclamando el castigo, a Marín recibiéndolo y a todos los presentes incluyendo a Seiya, quien no estaba de acuerdo con el castigo tan pesado.

Shaina continuó:

\- El castigo corporal será realizado frente a todos los presentes en media hora y será proclamado a todos los niveles para que sirva de precedente a cualquiera que cometa un agravio similar.

Al menos 3 de los Caballeros dorados no se creían lo que veían.

Shaina castigando a Marín? Pues que acaso el mundo se había vuelto loco en los tres meses que estuvieron fuera?


	49. Chapter 49

**Capitulo 48**

 **Marzo 1, 8 am**

 **Palacio Valhalla, Asgard**

Isaak estaba al pendiente de todo lo que sucedia ahí. Sabia que el palacio comenzaba a movilizarse a las 6 am para las oraciones matutinas a Odin. El no estaba obligado a hacerlas, por lo que preferia quedarse durmiendo un poco mas o explorando el castillo buscando información importante para Kanon.

Ese dia en particular estaba punto de ingresar a un patio interior cuando escucho dos voces:

\- Me lo prometiste Siegfried!

\- Si Fler, pero no contaba con que la persona que te iba a acompañar se iba a romper una pierna al caer por las escaleras. No puedo exponerme a la Ira de Hilda de que te suceda algo similar sin nadie conocido alrededor para que pueda prestarte ayuda.

Isaak recordó que uno de los hombres de confianza, un hombre ya mayor habia sufrido un accidente dos días antes al bajar de una torre. No habia prestado mucha atención pero ahora se arrepentia de no haberlo hecho.

\- Dejame entonces ir sola! – insistió Fler

\- Sabes que eso no voy a permitírtelo – dijo Siegfried – Igual puedo enviarte con Hagen aunque tenga que tolerar la voz chillona de su esposa reclamandome…

\- No! Cualquiera menos ese cabeza hueca! – grito – Ademas… el no me dejaría desviarme a... Bueno tu sabes…

\- Recuerda que hasta que no hayas terminado las compras obligatorias a las que te estoy enviando, no podras ir a Atenas o voy por ti de las orejas – aviso su cunado

\- Ya estando en el sur no me importa. Puedo enviarle un mensaje a Camus para que se reuna conmigo…

\- Shhhht las paredes oyen – dijo Siegfried

Isaak se sorprendio un poco con esta información. Asi que el interés de Camus nunca habia sido Hilda sino la hermana… Que no habia sido novia de Hyoga o algo asi? Esa información si estaba seguro que seria de gran interés para su ex jefe. Sigilosamente fue a su cuarto a esperar a que diera la hora en la que se servia el desayuno y mientras tanto, alisto sus cosas para partir.

Ya todos sentados a la mesa, Fler estaba mas callada que de costumbre y con el cenio fruncido. Ni Siegfried ni Hilda le prestaron atención. Fue entonces que a Isaak se le ocurrio una idea.

\- Senora Hilda… He abusado de su hospitalidad y he decidio partir esta tarde – dijo – Mis asuntos en Suiza no pueden ser demorados por mas tiempo.

La pareja volteo a verlo.

\- Ha sido un verdadero placer tenerlo aquí Senor Isaak. Le aseguro que las historias de la infancia de Hyoga han sido de lo mas… entretenidas – dijo Hilda con una sonrisa – Sientase libre de regresar cuando quiera.

\- Muchas gracias

\- Si no les molesta… seria posible que usara su patio como Helipuerto?

\- Disculpe?

\- Un amigo necesita que viaje de emergencia y no puede esperar a que viaje por tierra hasta el aeropuerto, por lo que me mandara un helicóptero que me lleve hasta Lulea y de ahí tomar el primer vuelo a Zurich.

El cerebro de Fler comenzó a hacer planes con esa información y jalo la camisa de su nuevo hermano insistentemente mientras sentía que el corazón se le desbocaba.

Siegfried supo bien lo que queria Fler, mas no estaba seguro de que fuera lo mas adecuado.

\- Estoy segura de que podemos despejar el patio de hielo para cuando su transporte venga por usted Senor Isaak y se que Odin lo acompanara todo el camino. – dijo Hilda cortésmente.

\- Gracias. Se lo agradezco en verdad.

Isaak se relamio los bigotes de felicidad por salir de ahí y porque iba a hacer gastar a Kanon en la renta del Helicoptero. Ahora solo esperaba que Fler mordiera el anzuelo.

 **10 am**

 **Cafeteria de Rodorio**

Mu estaba tomando su café con leche mientras leia un interesante libro sobre minerales preciosos. En realidad no esperaba que nadie se reuniera con el, asi que estaba bastante metido en su lectura.

Una pequeña figura femenina se paro frente a el tapando la luz del sol, obligándolo a reaccionar.

Con la precaucion que lo caracterizaba, fue subiendo la mirada desde los botines de charol negro seguido de unas largas piernas vestidas con un pantalón recto negro, una blusa lila, de manga larga con cuello de encaje…

\- _Por los cabellos verdes de Shion que no sea…_

Siguio subiendo la mirada, unos labios en forma de corazón pintados de brillante color rojo, los lentes grandes que usaba Shaina tapando unos ojos azul profundo…

\- _Shaina… Te voy a dejar de hablar un mes por esto!_

… El cabello negro recogido en una cola de caballo muy alta, dándole mas el aspecto de una colegiala escapándose del internado…

\- Buenos días – dijo Geist suavemente mientras internamente se reia por la consternación que veía en la cara de Mu, lo cual no era muy frecuente de ver.

\- Hola Geist, Buenos días – dijo levantándose y retirándole la silla caballerosamente.

Afortunadamente Geist parecía estar mejor instruida que Shaina en modales, lo cual a Mu se le hizo muy curioso.

\- No te esperaba – se sinceró

\- Yo tampoco tenia intenciones de venir si soy honesta – dijo dejando su diminuto bolso en la silla – Pero mi jefa me lo ordeno.

\- Como Sanbocho?

\- No. Como Shaina. Es aun mas peligrosa que como Sanbocho, pues como esta ultima tiene que controlar sus amenazas pero como Shaina no esta obligada a hacerlo. – dijo Geist

\- Ah vaya! – dijo Mu sonriendo – Pero ya que estas afuera y ella no esta aquí bien puedes escaparte y no hacerlo.

\- No es tan fácil – confeso muy seria – Ella me ha pedido un resumen detallado de la situación y te aseguro que no se como le hace, siempre me cacha en las mentiras.

Mu rio divertido.

\- Gustas tomar algo? Un café? Una soda?

\- Una soda italiana estaría bien – dijo Geist cruzando la pierna

Mu la ordeno.

\- Supongo que no debo quejarme con Shaina por enviarme ayuda.

\- Eso es algo que no entendí. De que necesitas ayuda?

\- Pues… ella me estaba ayudando con mis… mmm… llamémosles "simulacros de citas"

Ahora fue Geist la que solto la risa.

\- No sabia que se necesitaba entrenar para tener una!

\- Cuando eres tan… mmm… inexperto como yo y quieres hacer bien las cosas… necesitas practicar

\- Ah vaya… me alegro no tener misiones como las tuyas entonces.

\- Por que?

\- No creo poder hacer que alguien se enamore de mi solo para cumplir los caprichosos deseos lujuriosos de una Diosa. –dijo en tono de broma

\- Perdon?

\- Mi teoría es que ya que ella no debe… mmm… romper sus votos de castidad, le gusta la idea de… fantasear con 12 diferentes escenarios como en los que ustedes tomaran parte…

\- Queee?

\- Jajajaja

\- Ni siquiera lo habia pensado de ese modo – dijo Mu muy serio

\- No lo tomes tan a pecho – dijo Geist – Se que eres de los mas fieles a Athena y solo estaba bromeando, tratando de romper la tensión… tu sabes

Mu respiro tranquilo. Pero entre broma y broma… no sonaba tan descabellado

\- De verdad le tienes tanto miedo a Shaina como para sacrificarte a aburrirte conmigo?

\- No es miedo. Es respeto y…

\- Y…?

\- Un poco de necesidad de complacerla.

\- No entiendo.

La camarera llego con su soda italiana.

\- Soy su primer fracaso.

\- Sigo sin entender.

\- Ella fue mi maestra. Me enseno todo lo que se y mas. – explico – La decepcione cuando Ares me desterró a la Isla Espectro por hacer travesuras a los barcos mercantes junto con otros "amigos".

\- Oh vaya.

\- Despues de mi, comenzó a entrenar a Cassius, pero ya no fue igual. Razon por la que ahora se siente como un fracaso. Yo comencé la cadena de eventos y yo debo de tratar de resarcirla por ello.

Mu estaba un poco sorprendido por la pequeña historia. El no estaba del todo al tanto de lo que sucedia entre ellas dos.

\- Y… como fue que…

\- Que Ares se dio cuenta? Shaina me delato – dijo Geist tranquilamente tomando de su soda.

A Mu ya se le habia pasado el susto de que le hubieran enviado a la pelinegra en lugar de a Shaina, y ahora estaba verdaderamente intrigado.

\- Espera… Me estas diciendo que Shaina, tu maestra, te delato ante Ares e hizo que te desterraran… Y aun asi eres su mejor amiga y la proteges y haces todo lo que ella dice?

Geist sonrio de una manera algo traviesa

\- No todo. La desobedeci cuando dijo que no delatara a Marin por su agresión hacia ella.

Mu abrió grande los ojos

\- Ella no queria que se supiera?

Geist negó con la cabeza

\- Ella protege mucho a Marin, pero no sabe el danio que le esta causando. – dijo Geist – Marin es muy dulce y tranquila, pero si Shaina no impone su autoridad, se puede rebelar aun mas y sus aprendices deben aprender que a toda acción corresponde una reaccion.

\- Como tu…

\- Como yo tuve que aprenderlo por las malas cuando mas joven – dijo - El castigo que me correspondia por mis pecados era la muerte. Shaina abogo por mi ante Ares y solo me impusieron el destierro. Le debo todo lo que soy y podre ser y eso no va a cambiar nunca.

\- Y cuando Seiya te…

\- Cuando Seiya tuvo a bien derrotarme, Jajaja, decidi que no era momento de comenzar a traicionar a la única persona a la que parecía importarle, asi que no le dije nada de lo que debía saber.

Mu comenzaba a entender todo ese enredo.

\- Y cuando Athena resucito a todos después de… la batalla con Hades, algunos no quisieron regresar, como mis amigos y Cassius, que estaban demasiado avergonzados para hacerlo. Pero yo quise hacerlo y resarcirla de algún modo. Ayudarla a encontrar el camino a la felicidad que tanto busca.

\- Comprendo – dijo Mu tomando su café – Asi que te convertiste en su confidente y mejor amiga.

\- Para mi, Shaina es como mi hermana menor, aunque es un anio mayor que yo.

Esto sorprendio a Mu

\- Shaina es mayor que tu? Eso no lo esperaba

\- Por que? Tan vieja me veo? – dijo Geist sonriendo – Jajaja si, lo se. No puedo ni quiero competir con ella en ese aspecto

\- No! Si no lo digo por eso sino que…

\- La regano como si tuviera 30? Eso tambien es cierto jeje

\- Si, es que… wow… en realidad nadie me habia contado esto.

\- Lo se. Es uno de los grandes misterios del santuario – dijo Geist burlona – Y cambiando de tema… y ya que estoy aquí… quizá tu puedes ensenarme lo mismo que le estabas ensenando a Shaina. Ella esta demasiado ocupada para hacerlo.

\- En serio? Quisieras el mismo trato que con ella? – pregunto sorprendido

Geist entrecerró los ojos desconfiadamente

\- Me refiero al mismo trato de que tu me ensenas y yo te enseno. Ningun otro. – dijo – Ademas, como buena mandona que es, me mando al centro comercial a comprar algunas cosillas que necesita. Asi que de aquí debo ir hacia alla.

Mu sonrio mientras se levantaba extendiéndole una mano a su companera de cita.

\- Faltaba mas señorita. Estoy dispuesto a seguir el mismo trato y eso incluye acompañarla a cumplir las ordenes de nuestra querida Lady Ophiuco.

Geist se le quedo viendo unos segundos antes de aceptar su mano.

Mu dejo unos billetes en la mesa y la jalo suavemente para indicarle el camino. Aun habia muchas horas por delante para pasarla bien.

11 am

Casa de Capricornio

Shura se paseaba inquieto por la sala de su casa mientras Shaka, ya vestido como civil respetuoso de las normas de la sociedad fuera del santuario, revisaba mentalmente su memoria para ver si no habría olvidado nada; Milo revisaba la cocina en busca de algo que morder, Camus abria uno de los famosos vinos españoles de Shura para despedirlos, DM jugueteaba con una de sus dagas mientras que Kanon revisaba su celular que habia recibido un mensaje.

I: Hey

K: hey! Que pasa!

I: Tengo noticias jugosas para ti

K: sueltalas

I: No era Hilda, sino Fler

K: De que hablas?

I: La chica de Camus aquí en Asgard

Kanon volteo a ver a su frio amigo con su inexpresiva cara y trato de imaginarlos juntos, pero era imposible.

K: Estas seguro?

I: Afirmativo. Ella esta pensando en reunirse con el muy pronto.

K: Interesante.

I: Ella de hecho saldrá para el sur hoy mismo. No se que cosas tendrá que hacer, pero su destino final es ir al Santuario.

K: Como puedo fastidiar a alguien que no muestra sus sentimientos? Ash que problema

I: Igual que a todos nosotros cuando nos molesta que la chica en cuestión sea feliz con alguien mas Jajaja. Todo tiene sentido ahora

K: Que quieres decir?

I: Según me entere, Fler esta comprometida con un reino vecino. Debera casarse a fin de anio.

K: Por eso dejo a Camus?

I: Seguramente. Estuvo taciturna los primero días pero ahora se ve feliz.

K: Puedes tomarle fotos de lo contenta que se ve?

I: No creo. Ya te dije que parte para el sur. Ya no tendre chance de hacerlo.

K: Que sugieres?

I: Mandame un helicóptero

K: Estas demente?

I: Negativo. Aquí te mando la información de la renta de helicoptero mas cercano. Si no lo haces, perderemos la oportunidad. (archivo adjunto)

K: Carajo! Esta bien. Espero que emplees bien mi dinero zoquete. Roger out

Kanon vio el archivo adjunto y se disculpo para salir de la casa de Capricornio para hacer una llamada urgente. Ninguno de sus cinco amigos dijo nada ni se les hizo raro.

\- Shura, Shaka – dijo Camus alzando su copa – Brindo porque les vaya muy bien en su misión.

\- Salud – dijeron los otros cinco alzando su copa. Shaka no bebio al principio, pero estaba tan nervioso que le dio un sorbo haciendo gestos ante la acidez del vino y comenzando a toser.

\- Vamos Majo! Que es uno de mis vinos mas suaves. – dijo Shura dándole golpecitos en la espalda

\- Si pero yo... cof cof… no bebo alcohol … cof cof

\- Conio! Pero si te van a comer vivo alla afuera tio! – dijo Shura divertido – Si no por el alcohol por las chicas. Jajaja

\- Deja de burlarte Shura… - reprendio Shaka – Sera lo que tenga que ser y cuando tenga que ser, ni antes ni después.

\- Vaya! Bonita forma de decir que no le echaras ganas – dijo DM sirviéndose mas vino

\- Por cierto – dijo Milo mientras se comia un mega panini de prociutto y queso manchego – Les traje un detallito de despedida. – Dijo revisándose los bolsillos con ambas manos mientras dejaba el panini en su boca. Encontro los dos pequenos paquetes y se los puso en las manos.

A Shura le dio un paquete verde y a Shaka uno dorado.

\- jajaja estas queriendo decir que no sabre el camino o por que los fosforescentes?

\- Solo por si te la encuentras en algún callejón obscuro – dijo Milo terminándose su panini

\- Y los mios? – pregunto Shaka

\- Los de musiquita que no nos pudiste ganar en navidad.

Shaka se puso a brincar de gusto bajo el asombro de sus amigos. Vio que lo veian sorprendidos y volvió a sentarse muy serio.

\- Ejem ejem…. Gracias Milo. Los usare sabiamente.

Los cinco estaban riendo cuando Kanon entro.

\- De que me perdi?

\- De un baile tántrico de Shaka nada mas… - dijo Camus burlon

\- O sea de nada interesante – dijo Kanon indiferente yendo a la cocina a contestar un nuevo mensaje de texto.

P: Transaccion con Tania completada. Ella ha recibido el dinero y se embarcara a Estados Unidos en dos semanas. Se espera que regrese a mediados de Mayo y comience con sus lecciones inmediatamente. No vengas antes del 1 de Junio

K: Ok. Por cierto… Sobre el permiso pesquero de Isaak…

P: Aun lo estoy considerando. No me presiones que no soy tu criado.

K: Por el momento me conformo con tu "consideración". Gracias Amigo. Seguimos en contacto

Camus vio el reloj.

\- Es hora de que suban por su pasaporte.

\- Mmm… vayan ustedes y cuando bajen los despido – dijo Milo

\- Vamos todos tragon – dijo Kanon – Athena debe ver que hicimos lo que nos pidió y que los estamos apoyando. Ademas siento que los otros cinco están subiendo

\- Cinco?

\- Mu esta en su dia libre fuera del santuario – Explico Camus – Vamonos. Dejen aquí las maletas afuera y las recogen de regreso.

Tanto Shura como Shaka agradecieron la sugerencia y los seis subieron.

Una vez los once estuvieron frente Athena, esta dijo:

\- Queridos amigos. En nombre de Shion y de todos nosotros sus compañeros, quiero desearles la mejor de las suertes al emprender su misión. Estoy segura que tanto Camus, Kanon y Milo, ya les platicaron sus experiencias y les han dado el mejor consejo que han podido para poder ser exitosos en esta empresa – dijo – Yo rezare por ustedes todos los días y siéntanse en libertad de llamarnos a los teléfonos que ya les proporcionamos en caso de emergencia.

\- Si Athena

\- Shaina, entregales sus pasaportes por favor – dijo Athena haciendo que Shaina, quien estaba en su papel detrás de ella, le extendiera su pasaporte a cada uno – Que tengan un excelente viaje caballeros.

Athena salio de la sala dejando a Shaina con los dorados.

\- Shaka de virgo – dijo Shaina – me permite una palabras en privado?

Shaka solo asintió con la cabeza y la siguió a su oficina mientras que al menos cinco de ellos voltearon a verlos preocupados. De todos era sabido que esos dos tenían sus pequeñas diferencias.

Shaka cerro la puerta y Shaina le hizo un movimiento invitándolo a sentarse.

\- No tardare mucho Shaka – dijo Shaina sentándose – Primero que nada déjame agradecerte la ultima conversación que tuvimos tu y yo…

\- En serio? – dijo Shaka asombrado – Si no mal recuerdo ambos terminamos discutiendo.

\- Aun asi, la mayoria de las cosas que dijiste… puede ser… (y solo te estoy dando un minimo de duda)…. que tuvieras razón.

\- Esa no es una novedad – dijo Shaka altivamente

\- Yo se que tu… mmm… sentido del deber es mucho mayor al mio, y se que tu preocupación en cuanto a mi relación con Minos es genuina.

\- Desde luego. Me preocupo por el bienestar de todos y de ti.

\- Aja, pero solo porque ahora ostento un lugar privilegiado. Si solo fuera la simple santa de plata ni te inmutarias por ello cierto?

Shaka no dijo nada. Era cierto.

\- Quiero ser sincero contigo Shaina, debido a que Shion no estaba y aprovechando que Saga estaba aquí, me permiti consultarle al respecto.

\- A Saga? – pregunto sorprendida – Tu no te llevas bien con el!

\- De nuevo te repito que no es cuestión de lo bien que nos llevemos sino el bienestar común. El lo comprendio perfectamente y prometio ayudarnos con alguna solución.

Shaina estuvo unos minutos callada. Esa era una buena idea.

\- Te dijo… algo que pueda… mmm… ayudarnos a conciliar una solución? – pregunto

\- No. Dijo que le diera tiempo para pensarlo y después me lo haría saber junto con Shion y Athena – dijo Shaka – No puedo mentirte al decirte que me voy muy preocupado…

Shaina tamborileo los dedos sobre el escritorio.

\- Shaka… te sentirías mas tranquilo si… no veo a Minos hasta que se apruebe alguna solución con la que… todos estén a gusto? De verdad que no quiero que esto afecte de forma alguna la manera en la que te desenvuelvas en el cumplimiento de tu misión.

Shaka dudo un momento.

\- Estarias dispuesta a hacer eso? Por que?

\- Porque contrario a lo que todos aquí piensan, yo tambien pienso en el bienestar común y siempre he antepuesto las necesidades de los demás antes de las mias – dijo encogiendo los hombros – Ademas, no necesito mas maldiciones de la gente en contra de mi persona. Debo hacer lo correcto.

\- O sea que si la solución fuera que ustedes dos se separaran…

\- Si los cuatro están de acuerdo en que es la única solución, si. Pero confio en que Saga, junto a Shion y Athena tengan una respuesta satisfactoria que no incluya eso. No te dire que no me dolería, pero si. Estoy dispuesta a hacerlo si con esto se acaban las disputas entre todos nosotros.

Shaka se levanto.

\- Gracias Shaina. Te tomare la palabra para irme mas tranquilo. Saga dijo que no le tomaría mas de una semana llegar a una solución y espero que sea lo mejor para todos nosotros. No creo soportar anímicamente mas derramamiento de sangre inútil.

\- Tienes mi palabra Shaka. Ve tranquilo y en paz y en cuanto Saga te contacte, avísame. Ya tienes mi teléfono y yo ya tengo el tuyo.

Shaka asintió y salio de la oficina bajo la mirada ansiosa de sus amigos

\- Todo bien amigo? – pregunto DM

\- Perfectamente – dijo Shaka – Es hora de salir a cumplir con nuestro destino

Los once caballeros bajaron para despedirlos y DM los iria a dejar al aeropuerto en el auto de Saori. Tres nuevas aventuras comenzarían.


	50. Chapter 50

**Capítulo 49**

 **Abril 1 2pm**

 **Palacio Valhala, Asgard**

Isaak miraba maniobrar el helicóptero con una sonrisa satisfecha. Reconocía que cuando Kanon estaba obsesionado con algo, era de temer y conseguir la renta de un helicóptero a distancia y con pocas horas de anticipación, ciertamente eran ganas de fastidiar a su antiguo maestro, No que Isaak después de su derrota ante Hyoga quisiera recordar mucho a Camus de todos modos.

De reojo vio como Fler discutía con Siegfried e Hilda en un rincón. Hizo como que no estaba al tanto.

Vio a Fler tomar una pequeña mochila de campista y acercarse a el muy decidida.

\- Señor Isaak, sería posible me llevara al aeropuerto también?

Isaak fingió sorpresa

\- Bueno, no sé si la señora Hilda este de acuerdo en que…

\- Soy lo bastante mayor como para tomar mis propias decisiones Señor.

Isaak volteo a ver a Siegfried. Este solo le hizo una señal afirmativa con la cabeza mientras abrazaba a Hilda quien no quería ver a su hermanita irse así.

Encogió los hombros

\- Quien soy yo para juzgarla – dijo extendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a subir – suba!

Fler aventó su mochila hacia dentro del helicóptero y acepto la ayuda que le daba Isaak quien de un salto subió, cerró la puerta y se sentó al frente con el piloto para disfrutar el viaje.

 **1 pm**

 **Aeropuerto de Atenas, Grecia**

\- Pasajeros del vuelo 104 de Iberia con destino a Madrid, España… sírvanse abordar por la puerta 4.

Shura, Shaka y Aldebarán con boletos en la mano se formaron en la fila para abordar.

\- Ok chicos, oficialmente estoy nervioso – dijo Alde a sus compañeros

\- Primer vuelo en avión Alde? – pregunto Shaka

\- No, porque voy a regresar a Brasil por primera vez en 15 años… Y si no me acuerdo del idioma? Y si no llego a tiempo a los partidos? Y si…

El sonido hueco de un zape en la cabeza lo hizo reaccionar

\- Gracias Shura, lo necesitaba – dijo el grandulón sonriendo

\- Cuando quieras! – dijo Shura burlándose – además, tu vuelo es con escala, no es directo así que tranquilízate. Te faltaran 27 horas de vuelo.

\- Tienes razón. Tendré que aprovisionarme de suficientes snacks en Madrid para todo el vuelo.

Ahora fue Shaka el que no pudo evitar darle una palmada en la nuca.

\- Y esa por qué fue? – pregunto Alde doliéndose – tienes la manita pesada

\- Por tragón. Deja de pensar en la comida. – dijo – No me quiero imaginar cuando ya hayas engendrado a tu sucesor y comiences a tener antojos como Milo. Ni todo el supermercado de Rodorio servirá para satisfacer tus necesidades alimenticias.

Alde lo miro curioso y Shura también

\- Como es eso?

\- Que no han visto como Milo se la pasa comiendo últimamente?

Alde negó con la cabeza pues era obvio que al no ser del círculo cercano a Milo no estaría enterado de esto, pero Shura se le quedo viendo fijamente.

\- Es cierto… lo he visto un poco más tragón que de costumbre… Crees que sea un modo de empatía al embarazo de su mujer?

\- Puede ser… y si sigue así se va a poner igual de buey…. Perdón… igual de torón que Alde – dijo Shaka divertido

\- Y tu como sabes que eso se puede? Que no los mareos, náuseas y antojos son exclusivamente de las mujeres? – pregunto Alde

\- Se le llama Síndrome Coudave y es una forma de empatía entre el hombre y la mujer cuando ya concibieron un hijo – dijo Shaka – Lo leí por ahí.

Shura se puso a pensar y comenzó a reír

\- Qué? De que me perdí? – Pregunto Alde

\- De que estoy casi seguro que Shaka tuvo que leer muchos libros de cómo hacer un bebe…

\- Quieres que haga tacos de barbacoa aquí mismo? – pregunto Shaka enfadado con su amigo por indiscreto

\- Si! Si! Yo quiero tacos! – grito Alde con entusiasmo relamiéndose los bigotes

Shura avanzó en la fila e hizo una señal de paz

\- Solo bromeaba!

\- Pues ve a bromear a la casa de Camus! Conmigo no te metas.

\- No te sulfures – dijo Alde sonriendo y poniéndole un brazo alrededor de Shaka – si quieres yo te explico lo de las flores y las abejitas como me lo explicaron en la escuela… Érase una vez una abejita…

A Shaka se le subieron los colores al rostro y le quito el brazo a Alde de una manera agresiva.

\- Ya cállense los dos! Yo puedo solo gracias!

Tanto Shura como Aldebarán rieron por lo bajo detrás de Shaka, quien entrego su boleto y subió al avión seguido de los otros dos.

Las azafatas miraban asombradas a Alde en cuando a su estatura y corpulencia preguntando entre ellas como carambas iba a caber en los asientos tan estrechos. Y efectivamente no pudo hacerlo. El espacio entre los asientos de adelante y el suyo propio, no eran suficientes para su estatura de 2.10 mts, por lo que las rodillas las traía de paperas molestando con el hombro y brazos a Shura quien estaba a su lado izquierdo, quien a su vez importunaba a Shaka que iba del lado de la ventanilla. De lado derecho ocupaba gran parte del espacio del pasillo, por lo que las personas no podrían pasar.

Una de las azafatas más jóvenes, impresionada por la musculatura y la dulce sonrisa de Alde pidió permiso al capitán para cambiarlo a Clase ejecutiva, donde los asientos estaban casi vacíos y el espacio era del doble del de la clase turista. El capitán se lo concedió al ver tremendo animalon sentado en clase turista y la azafata fue por él.

\- Disculpe… - dijo la preciosa niña de cabello plateado y corto – Si gusta acompañarme podrá estar más cómodo en otro de nuestros asientos.

Shaka y Shura voltearon a verse extrañados.

\- Segura? – Dijo Alde sonriendo – No quisiera romper nada

\- No se preocupe. – dijo la chica sonriendo – Yo me encargo de todo.

Alde volteo a ver a sus amigos quienes le rogaban con la mirada que se fuera con ella y termino por obedecerla.

Prácticamente su cabeza llegaba al techo y ocupaba todo el pasillo, por lo que la demás gente que abordaba en ese momento tuvo que hacer malabares para dejarlo pasar. La chica de cabello plateado abrió una cortina y le indico que podía escoger cualquier asiento disponible.

Alde vio uno desocupado cerca de una pantalla de televisión y decidió colocarse ahí. Es espacio era apenas perfecto para él.

\- Muchas gracias por su amabilidad señorita…

\- Brittany… mi nombre es Brittany…

\- Gracias Brittany… soy Alde

\- Mucho gusto Alde… acaso eres jugador de la NFL?

\- Futbol americano dices? Nahhh eso es para mariquitas

\- En serio?

\- Si… fíjate bien. El taclear al oponente y que te caigan encima solo son ganas de los jugadores de poder agarrarles el trasero a los otros, entre otras cosas que no quiero mencionar por respeto a ti.

Brittany se ruborizo pero no dejo de sonreír.

\- Nunca me había puesto a pensar en eso

\- Y cada vez que meten un touchdown, lo festejan nalgueándolo o agarrándole el trasero. Si eso no es gay entonces no sé lo que es.

Brittany rio de la ocurrencia y se inclinó un poco más.

\- Bueno Alde. Debo ayudar a mis compañeras a terminar el abordaje, pero en un momento regresare y seguiré platicando contigo, de acuerdo?

\- Claro. Gracias. No quiero alejarte de tus obligaciones. – dijo Alde guiñándole un ojo mientras tomaba una de las revistas

Brittany le soplo un beso y salió por la cortina mientras Alde volteaba hacia el pasillo donde la chica desapareció. Vaya que ese iba a ser un viaje muy interesante.

 **3 pm.**

 **Oficina del Sanbocho**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia**

Shaina trabajaba en algunos presupuestos en su oficina cuando escucho una vocecilla muy conocida por ella gritar su nombre.

\- Shaina! Shaina! Donde estás?

Shaina salió hacia el pasillo donde encontró a la pequeña figurita de cabellos rosas que estaba buscando. Sammy se le aventó a sus brazos.

\- Sammy! Que estás haciendo tan lejos del recinto? Donde dejaste tu mascara?

\- Se me perdió

\- Como que se te perdió? Que estabas haciendo cuando eso sucedió y como lograste llegar aquí arriba?

Sammy solo hizo un mohín y encogió los hombros.

\- Como que no sabes? Donde esta Junet?

\- No me gustan las lecciones. Me escape.

Shaina respiro profundamente. Con Geist fuera del santuario y Marín encerrada en el calabozo, Junet se había quedado sola con 14 chiquillas y si de por si las 4 que tenía ya la volvían loca de vez en cuando, tener a todas debía ser una pesadilla.

\- Por dónde subiste? – dijo bajándola de sus brazos - Enséñame

Sammy movió la cabeza afirmativamente y corrió hacia afuera.

Shaina la siguió despacio tratando de tranquilizarse antes de gritarle a su sombra, porque obviamente no había nadie alrededor con quien desquitarse.

Cuando la alcanzo, la niña le señaló las escaleras que bajaban hacia la casa de piscis y pudo comprobar que Sammy decía la verdad al ver pequeñas pisadas sobre las rosas mortales de Afrodita.

Como una niña tan pequeña había podido pasar por entre las 12 casas sin que ningún caballero la detuviera y pasar por sobre las rosas sin morir? Estaba más allá de su comprensión, pero sabía que debía regresarla a su lugar.

Kiki no estaba. Se había ido con Shion a Jamir y Mu estaba fuera del santuario. La Única solución era que bajaran casi del mismo modo por donde habían subido.

Usando un pasaje secreto, tomo a la niña de la mano y comenzó a bajar. Ese pasaje evitaría que pasaran sobre las rosas y salían justo a la entrada trasera de la casa de Piscis.

Afrodita sintió el cosmos de Shaina y le salió al encuentro.

\- Buenas días Tardes Shaaa… Lady Ophiuco. Que las trae por aquí? – Dijo con curiosidad viendo a la niña que lo miraba curiosa

\- Mmm… no sé si sean buenas Afro cuando dejas pasar a esta niña hasta mi oficina – reclamo Shaina en tono ofendido

\- Yoooooooo? Pero si ni la sentí!

\- Pues deja de estarte viendo al espejo todo el día y pon atención a tu trabajo. Sabes que es una falta imperdonable que alguien de tu categoría falle en algo tan sencillo.

\- Pero estas segura de que paso por aquí?

\- Checa tus rosas Afro – dijo Shaina señalando el camino de pisaditas – O de plano tus rosas ya perdieron su toque.

\- No… ellas están bien… son tan perfectas como yo!

\- Pues entonces lamento decirte que ya estas descompuesto. Voy a dejar a Sammy y regreso. Espero me puedas dar una respuesta para entonces – dijo Tomando a la niña de la mano de nuevo bajando hacia la casa de Acuario.

Camus le salió al paso.

\- Buenas Tardes Milady.

\- Nada buenas cuando tengo que bajar al recinto a dejar a esta niña porque ustedes no hacen bien su trabajo.

\- Perdón?

\- Como crees que está bajando pero no la viste subir?

Camus quedo muy serio.

\- No la sentí pasar.

\- Camus… me sorprende de ti.!

\- Es en serio. Tu sabes que por aquí no pasa ni una mosca sin que lo sepa pero …

\- Debes dejar de llorar por los rincones Camus y concentrarte en lo que sucede a tu alrededor – reprendió Shaina – Voy a ir a dejarla y regresare a hablar más al respecto.

Camus asintió y les dio el paso.

Shaina ya no sabía que pensar. Un caballero dorado podía haber estado distraído y no sentirla, pero dos?

\- Hagamos algo Sammy. La siguiente casa esta vacía. Vamos a hacer una competencia de aquí a la siguiente que es la casa de Sagitario… - vio que la niña no le entendía – Tu sigue corriendo hasta que te chifle. Si yo llego antes al último templo, harás el doble del castigo que te voy a poner.

\- Me vas a castigar? – dijo Sammy con una carita triste

\- Sí. Ya habíamos hablado de esto Sammy. Si haces algo mal debo castigarte. – dijo Shaina sin asomo de remordimiento

Sammy estaba a punto de llorar.

\- Y me va a doler como a mi maestra?

\- Qué?

\- Kakyuu dijo que tuvo que castigar a mi maestra por órdenes de Athena y que ella sabía que le había dolido mucho y yo no quiero que a mí me duela – dijo dejando correr una lagrimita por su mejilla.

Shaina suspiro antes de bajarse a su nivel.

\- No. No te voy a pegar, pero debes aprender la lección.

\- Me prometes que no me va a doler? – dijo Sammy tratando de contener las lagrimas

\- Te lo prometo. En sus marcas… listas… ya!

Sammy comenzó a correr escaleras abajo. Le dio bastante ventaja que la niña aprovecho muy bien, excepto que Shaina tenía la fuerza y la experiencia ( y la velocidad de una santa de plata como para darle mucha ventaja), por lo que ya cuando le faltaban una hilera de escalones corrió a su velocidad Match 2 y le gano a la niña quien la miraba asombrada.

\- Estuve a punto de ganarte!

\- Si pero no lo hiciste – dijo Shaina – Así que harás el doble del castigo.

\- Sí. Perdí y debo cumplir – dijo la niña en tono orgulloso.

\- Eso es. – dijo Shaina cargándola un momento. Sabía que la niña había hecho un esfuerzo extra aun cuando no le había ganado y eso la había cansado.

Entraron en Sagitario y Aioros las estaba esperando.

\- Lady Ofiuco

\- Aioros

\- Quien es esa niña?

\- Es Sammy, la más pequeña alumna de Marín

\- Y que hace aquí arriba.

\- Buena pregunta que no se contestar, así como tampoco se cómo paso por las 12 casas sin que nadie lo notara.

Aioros frunció el ceño.

\- Eso es imposible!

\- Y entonces la cigüeña me la dejo ya crecidita allá arriba o qué?

\- Es que… - Aiorios se acercó a Sammy quien estaba medio adormilada - Esta niña está camuflando su cosmos!

\- Eso es imposible Aioros.

\- No, no lo es. – dijo Aioros moviendo la cabeza – hay pocos precedentes pero si existen. Milo también lo hizo una vez, antes de tomar la armadura de escorpión cuando era un niño pequeño.

Shaina se interesó en esto último.

\- De verdad?

\- Es el único que he visto en vivo hacerlo y de manera no intencional – dijo Aioros

\- Debo pedirle a Shion que lo investigue cuando vuelva. – dijo Shaina – Gracias Aioros. Iré a dejarla y regreso.

\- Con gusto.

Shaina comenzó a bajar las escaleras hacia escorpio sin darse cuenta, pensando en lo que Aioros le había revelado. Que tendrían en común Milo y Sammy como para que a tan tierna edad Sammy pudiera hacer eso con su cosmo?

Sammy despertó súbitamente y pidió que la bajara echándose a correr escaleras abajo hacia la octava casa

\- No Sammy espera!

Sammy ya casi había llegado abajo, cuando Kenny, el escorpión negro de Milo se le atravesó a la niña, haciendo que al evitarlo, se pisara sus propias agujetas y fuera a dar hacia adelante con las manitas y las rodillas raspadas.

Inmediatamente Shaina se precipito escaleras abajo y Milo salió de su casa.

\- Sammy estas bien? – pregunto Milo mientras recogía en sus brazos, la abrazaba y la metía en su casa con la niña llorando a todo pulmón.

\- Sammy! - Grito Shaina deteniéndose en la entrada de la casa y retrocediendo tres pasos. – Milo! Dame a Sammy!

\- No seas ridícula y pasa si quieres verla

\- No puedo. Tráela aquí. – ordeno Shaina

\- Si quieres esperar allá afuera adelante – dijo Milo mientras iba por un paño mojado para limpiar las raspaduras de Sammy – Al fin que aún no me he comido a ninguna niña.

\- Si pues no estaría segura de eso – dijo Shaina en voz baja aspirando profundo queriendo pasar y ver a la niña pero a la vez no quería estar ahí. Sus piernas se negaban a moverse. – Tráela acá! No la toques!

\- Ya voy – dijo mientras le llevaba a la niña y el paño con agua y un antiséptico.

Shaina prácticamente le arrebato las cosas y a la niña. Se hinco en el suelo y comenzó a limpiarla.

\- No era mejor que lo hicieras adentro? – insistió Milo

\- Cállate! – grito Shaina mientras le limpiaba las heridas– Esto no hubiera pasado si alguno de ustedes la hubiera detenido.

\- De que hablas mujer?

\- Que como demonios crees que subió eh? Volando?

\- Pues… ya viéndolo bien…

\- Sammy… - dijo Shaina para cambiar el tema – Este líquido te va a doler, pero ya sabes nuestro lema verdad?

Sammy la miro y asintió

\- Sin dolor no hay gloria.

\- Perfecto. Ahora… piensa en algo que te haga feliz y no te muevas

\- Bueno

Shaina casi estaba llorando cuando vio que la niña se mordía el labio y cerraba sus ojitos pero no le salía ni una lagrima. Shaina sabía que le estaba ardiendo mucho y trato de ser lo más cuidadosa posible.

Cuando hubo terminado se dio cuenta que Milo no se había movido y la estaba viendo fijamente lo cual la incomodo un poco.

\- Puedes caminar Sammy?

La niña asintió.

\- Vámonos. Junet debe estar preocupada. – dijo Dándole el antiséptico a Milo – Gracias.

\- Espera! Se les olvida algo! – dijo Milo regresando a su casa rápidamente y volviendo con la máscara de la niña – Toma

\- Donde la encontraste? – pregunto Shaina dándosela a Sammy para que se la pusiera

\- La dejo Sammy hace rato que vino a jugar conmigo – dijo Milo antes de sentir el cosmo enfurecido de Shaina

\- Ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar a reganarte por esa frase.

Afortunadamente Geist los interrumpió apareciendo de repente en la octava casa haciendo que Milo se pusiera en guardia.

\- Ah solo eres tú! – dijo Milo con fastidio por la interrupción

Geist no le hizo caso y volteo hacia Sammy

\- Sammy te estábamos buscando como locas allá abajo! – dijo con voz ansiosa

\- Geist. Tele transpórtanos por favor al recinto – pidió Shaina a lo que Geist las tomo a ambas de las manos y las llevo directo al recinto dejando a Milo perplejo por varias cosas: Shaina se veía hermosa atendiendo a la pequeña con una preocupación genuina. Sería una buena madre algún día; No sabía que Geist tuviera poder de tele transportación como Mu o como Kiki y Shion y por ultimo no entendió nadita que tenia de malo que la niña estuviera ahí jugando con él.

Se metió a su casa y decidió que tenía que comenzar a tirar cosas que para hacerle espacio a Samira.

Shaina por su parte se quitó la máscara en cuanto llego y Junet llego corriendo a ver si Sammy estaba bien.

\- Lo siento mucho Shaina, en algún momento se salió del salón. Fue mi culpa – dijo Junet angustiada

\- No. Es culpa de ella. Ve a curarla bien. Se cayó y se raspo las rodillas. – dijo Shaina

Junet inmediatamente obedeció.

Geist también se quitó la máscara y chiflo para que todas las que estuvieran fuera de su lugar, regresaran.

\- Donde esta lo que te pedí Geist?

\- Dentro de tu cabaña

\- Ya no es mi cabaña. te dije que podías usarla. – dijo Shaina mientras se dirigían allá

\- No. Qué tal que cierto espectro tiene algún portal y me viola por la noche? – bromeo Geist

\- Si eso pasa, cierto espectro se volverá espectra por mi propia mano – respondió Shaina abriendo su cabaña. Vio varios paquetes y dos cajas de celulares iguales.

\- Aun no entiendo para que quieres dos celulares. – pregunto Geist curiosa

\- Uno es para ti, como jefa del recinto necesitas estar disponible para emergencias como estas, y el otro celular deberá quedarse en la sala común en algún lugar donde solo ustedes tres sepan para que si lo necesitan y no estás tú, como hoy, puedan comunicarse conmigo. – dijo Shaina mientras les configuraba todos los números telefónicos de los dorados que tenía, el de Shion y el de Athena.

Cuando termino, a uno le puso el screensaver rojo y otro azul.

\- Rojo para emergencias, Azul para no emergencias. Toma y cárgalos. – ordeno Shaina – y ahora sí. Dime como estuvo todo? Se portó Mu a la altura? Porque llegaste tan temprano? Anda dimeeeeeeee.

Geist le lanzo una sonrisa y recibió los celulares tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo. Como decirle que fue el mejor día libre de toda su vida?

 **7 pm.**

 **Lulea, Suecia**

Ya había anochecido cuando Isaak y Fler descendieron en el helicóptero y se dirigieron a la taquilla a comprar sus boletos.

Como buena niña que siempre había tenido gente que hiciera todo por ella, no había previsto que la hora en la que llegarían ya no había vuelos.

\- Que mala suerte! – dijo Isaak – tendremos que pasar la noche en el hotel del aeropuerto.

\- Queeee? – pregunto Fler asustada

\- Bueno, en realidad YO pasare la noche en el hotel, no sé qué planes tenga usted señorita – dijo Isaak divertido. Desde luego el sabia a la hora que llegaría y que no habría vuelos. Era parte de su plan.

Fler se mordió una uña nerviosa. Era obvio que tendría que hacer lo mismo.

\- No tenía que llegar a suiza hoy? – pregunto Fler

\- Pues ya no pude. Si hubiera llegado una hora antes, hubiera tenido la oportunidad de agarrar el último vuelo al sur – dijo indiferente – Ahora mi cliente ya se habrá ido para cuando llegue. Ya no llevo prisa

\- Ah vaya!

\- Bueno señorita, fue un placer traerla. – dijo Isaak fingiendo irse

\- No espere! No puede dejarme aquí sola! – dijo Fler

\- Y por qué no?

\- Pues… no sería muy caballeroso de su parte

\- Ahhh… desea que la ayude entonces?

\- Si me pudiera hacer el favor de … acompañarme hasta que tome mi vuelo mañana. No conozco este lugar. – dijo Fler volteando para ambos lados evidentemente nerviosa.

\- Mañana yo me embarco para Paris – dijo Isaak – Tengo que hacer algunas compras y rentarme una escolta.

Fler lo miro curiosa.

\- Que es una escolta?

\- Una… señorita que me hará compañía para … que las personas con las que hare negocio piensen que soy respetable – dijo con una sonrisa

\- No sabía que eso se hacía.

\- Oh sí. En el mundo de los negocios no se puede exponer a una novia o esposa – dijo Isaak – Y París tiene fama de tener las mejores del mundo. Ha estado en Paris antes?

\- Sí. Hace muchos años.

\- Ha crecido mucho. Ahora hay ladrones, secuestradores y vándalos por todos lados – dijo Isaak muy serio – Me sorprende que su hermana haya accedido a que ande sola por ahí.

Fler se puso a pensar. No quería caer en manos de este tipo de gente.

\- Y… estará mucho tiempo en Paris?

\- El que sea necesario

\- Y… gastara mucho en esta señorita?

\- Las chicas parisinas son costosas – afirmo Isaak

\- Y… solo tienen que acompañarlo a juntas y ya?

\- Bueno, de vez en cuando querré ir a ver el Louvre o la torre Eiffel y querré hablar con alguien así que también tienen que acompañarme. – afirmo Isaak sonriendo porque estaba cayendo justo donde el la quería – Y desde luego me tomare muchas fotos con ella para que si alguien sospecha, le muestre el teléfono y se desengañe.

Fler se quedó callada un momento. Tiempo suficiente para que Isaak respondiera.

\- Bueno señorita, fue un placer. Aquí debemos separarnos. – dijo caminando unos pasos hacia la entrada del hotel

\- Espere! Cree que yo… pudiera fingir ser su escolta y usted en lugar de gastar ese dinero pudiera acompañarme como la mía?

Isaak fingió sorpresa una vez mas

\- Vaya! Esa es una excelente idea! – dijo – Pero creí que se reuniría con alguien en Paris!

\- Si, bueno no… bueno si pero aún no. – titubeo – Primero tengo que hacer algunas compras para mí y para mi cuñado… pero se suponía que no vendría sola. – dijo mientras se retorcía las manos nerviosa – No creí que Paris se hubiera vuelto tan peligroso…

\- Y usted aceptaría todo eso que le dije? Acompañarme en juntas y compras?

\- Si usted me acompaña a las mías, sí. Pero, sin ningún contacto físico – aclaro – No quiero que las cosas se malinterpreten.

\- No se preocupe señorita… Conmigo está a salvo – dijo Isaak extendiendo la mano derecha – Trato?

\- Trato hecho – dijo Fler extendiéndosela

Isaak le abrió paso entonces al hotel donde pidió la primera foto en el umbral.

\- _( Esta va directa para Kanon ) –_ pensó mientras la enviaba al mismo tiempo que pedía dos habitaciones. Eso iba a ser muy divertido!


	51. Chapter 51

**Capítulo 50**

 **Abril 1 6 PM**

 **Aeropuerto de Madrid, España**

\- Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, - dijo Shura poniendo sus brazos a la defensiva mientras se bajaban del avión de reversa.

Aldebarán lo miraba con ojos furiosos. Justo antes del aterrizaje había ido a molestar al caballero de Tauro encontrando cerrada la cortinilla que separaba el pasillo de su asiento. Shura la había abierto sin previo aviso esperando que su compañero estuviera dormido, pero en lugar de eso, lo había encontrado en una situación comprometedora con Brittany quien ya estaba semi desnuda sobre las piernas del grandote interrumpiendo así a Aldebarán de convertirse en miembro del Club de las Alturas, pues la chica por vergüenza había salido corriendo no sin antes anotar su número en el celular de Alde.

\- Sabes que esto no se va a quedar así verdad Shura? – dijo Alde sacando humo hasta por las orejas

\- Vamos amigo! Que te parece si te invito a comer. Tal vez con eso me perdones – Dijo Shura como último recurso al ver que Shaka se estaba burlando de él. Después de todo le había advertido no ir a molestar a Alde.

Alde se le quedo viendo fijamente y de repente su expresión cambio y comenzó a reír.

\- Está bien! – Dijo – No puedo resistirme a una comida gratis. Vamos Shaka? Cuernitos invita!

Shaka volteo hacia donde estaban y negó con la cabeza.

\- Sera en otra ocasión chicos, tengo que correr para alcanzar mi conexión. Buena suerte! – dijo antes de correr hacia donde la pantalla decía que tenía que agarrar su otro vuelo.

Shura le pregunto a Alde:

\- Y el tuyo? No sale pronto? – preguntándose si podría de pura buena suerte ahorrarse el dinero de la comida de Alde.

\- Nop. Sale en 5 horas así que soy todo tuyo – dijo el grandote sobándose las manos.

Alde vio un restaurante de carne y lo señaló. Shura solo asintió y después bajo la cabeza. Ya solo veía salir volando los billetitos verdes por la puerta.

 **Abril 2, 12 pm**

 **Oficina del Patriarca**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia**

\- Buenas Tardes Shaina – dijo Shion desde su escritorio a la figura de rojo a la que vio de reojo

\- Bienvenido Señor. Espero que lo haya pasado bien en su cumpleaños – respondió Shaina

\- Si, y le hicimos también un pastel a Kiki – dijo – Ayer fue su cumpleaños también. Como te fue a ti con las llegadas y salidas de caballeros?

Shaina lanzo un gran suspiro

\- Su trabajo es de locos señor. Sin ofender

Shion rio de buena gana.

\- Te cambio el puesto si quieres.

\- No, no. Gracias. Así estoy bien. – dijo Shaina poniendo sus brazos en posición defensiva

\- Se impuso el castigo a Marín?

\- Si… sí señor. Tardaron bastante en decidirlo y fueron implacables.

Shion dejo lo que estaba haciendo a un lado.

\- Cuéntame

Shaina cruzo los brazos. No le gustaba recordarlo.

 ** _Flashback_**

Shaina volteo a ver a Kakyuu y a Brenda abrazadas de Geist bastante conmocionadas. Las niñas no tenían la culpa y sin embargo, esta era una lección también para ellas, quienes tenían que aprender a no detenerse ni vacilar en el ataque aun cuando se sentía el terrible dolor que estaba sufriendo el enemigo y que aunque viesen sufrir o incluso morir a sus compañeros en combate no vacilasen y continuasen con la misión que les había sido encomendada por sus superiores.

Cuando hubo pasado la media hora, DM trajo una silla reclinable con correas para amarrar a Marín.

Shaina bajo con dos varas de bambú de aproximadamente medio metro cada una y se dirigió a las niñas mientras Aioros y Shaka colocaban a Marín en la silla y le colocaban las correas. Se bajó a su nivel, le dio una vara a cada una y les dijo algunas cosas entre las cuales, compartió algunos tips sobre como golpear para distribuir el dolor y Marín sufriera lo menos posible sin que nadie se diera cuenta, aun cuando tenían que golpear con todas sus fuerzas.

Las niñas asintieron con la cabeza y se dirigieron hacia su maestra con la frente en alto. Murmuraron una disculpa de antemano a su Marín y Shaina le pregunto suavemente a su amiga si estaba lista. Esta solo asintió con la cabeza.

Shaina hizo una señal a las niñas y al unísono comenzaron a golpear, Kakyuu los pies de forma alternada y Brenda las manos de igual manera.

Con el primer golpe, la sala hizo un silencio total. Con el quinto Aioria ya había tenido que ser detenido por Camus y DM. Con el décimo, Marín comenzó a gemir de dolor y las niñas a flaquear, pero volteaban a ver a Shaina y sacaban nuevas fuerzas para seguir golpeando. Y no lo hacían con suavidad. De hecho la cania de Kakyuu comenzaba a astillarse y estar manchada de sangre. En el décimo quinto, Marín ya gritaba a todo pulmón. El dolor era bastante. Seiya lloraba a moco tendido en brazos de Shyriu. No soportaba ver a su maestra así y de hecho varios de los dorados comenzaban a desviar la vista.

Lágrimas de dolor por ver a su amada en ese estado, eran derramadas por el caballero de Leo y Athena cerraba de vez en cuando los ojos. No estaba de acuerdo con los castigos corporales.

Cuando las niñas habían terminado con el castigo, cayeron de rodillas junto a su maestra exhaustas, asustadas y un poco sorprendidas por haber podido llevarlo a cabo hasta el final.

Fue entonces que Shaka y DM desataron a Marín de las Correas y aunque Aioria quería correr hacia su novia, Camus siguió deteniéndolo. Aioros volteo a verlo en silencio empático con el dolor de su hermano y cargo a Marín para llevarla a su celda.

En el camino junto a Shaina, esta lo detuvo y le dijo algo en voz baja. Aioros asintió y siguió de largo.

Las niñas se levantaron en silencio y siguieron a Geist mientras los demás despejaban la sala.

Una vez que se hubo quedado sola, Shaina comenzó a temblar. Ella no quería eso para su amiga, pero la habían puesto entre la espada y la pared.

 ** _Fin del flashback_**

\- Estoy orgulloso de ti Shaina. Estas madurando como caballero de Athena y como Sanbocho.

\- No quisiera volver a presenciarlo señor.

\- Eso no depende de ti, sino de que todos hayan aprendido la lección. – dijo – Durante los últimos años se relajó tanto la disciplina, que se requieren medidas drásticas como esta para que vuelvan las ovejas a obedecer al pastor.

\- Si usted lo dice – dijo Shaina en tono de incredulidad.

\- Y ahora… dame los reportes de los tres caballeros que llegaron. Alguna novedad?

 **Abril 5, 2 pm**

 **Paris, Francia**

Fler veía la pequeña boutique donde estaba parada junto a Isaak, mientras este estaba hablando por teléfono. Le hizo una señal indicándole que iba a entrar a ver.

Llevaba apenas 3 días en la capital francesa y ya había tenido que cambiar casi por completo su look. Desde que salió de Lulea había tenido que empacar su ropa invernal y cambiarla por algo más moderno, completamente necesario para sus planes pues su vestido era definitivamente estorboso para caminar en busca de las cosas de la lista de su cuñado.

Ahora, vestida con un traje sastre color fiusha con zapatillas bajas que le hacía juego y el cabello recogido con una media trenza, pasaba mejor desapercibida junto a Isaak quien también había cambiado su aspecto a algo más actual pero a la vez más elegante. Los primeros dos días después de instalarse en un modesto hotel (cada quien en una habitación sencilla para mayor comodidad), habían estado haciendo algunas compras de barcos y redes de pescar de conocidas empresas francesas. Ahora ella le había pedido que ese día que él no tenía nada importante que hacer, la pasaran de compras, pero las continuas llamadas al teléfono de él, la obligaban a parar cada cierto tiempo.

Esta esquina en particular no estaba en la mejor zona de la ciudad, pero los diseños eran sencillos y estaban a buen precio y desde el escaparate a Fler le llamo la atención.

\- Bon Après Midi Madeimoselle – dijo una voz juvenil detrás de ella – Ce que je peux faire pour vous?

\- Hola. Me gustó mucho el vestido que tienen ahí afuera. Puedo verlo?

La chica, que no pasaba de los 19 años de cabello lacio y rubio y ojos azules recogido en un moño le sonrió.

\- Desde luego. Es usted escandinava?

\- Si… se me nota mucho el acento?

\- Algo. Yo soy de Dinamarca. Me llamo Thes. Soy la dueña de la tienda.

\- Mucho gusto Thes. Yo soy de Noruega. Me llamo Fler.

\- Qué bonito nombre – dijo mientras quitaba el vestido del maniquí - Es de nuestra colección de verano. Quiere probárselo?

\- Puedo?

\- Desde luego! Creo que le quedara muy bien. El color es casi del mismo color de sus ojos y como son alta costura, puedo ajustárselo aquí mismo – dijo Thes sonriente mientras la acompañaba a los vestidores

Fler le sonrió. Precisamente por eso le gustó. Pero le gustaría a Camus? Se lo probó y vio que necesitaba unos ligeros ajustes debido a su estatura y posiblemente un poco en la cintura. Por lo demás, le quedaba bastante bien.

Mientras Thes le hacia los ajustes necesarios, le preguntó, como a todas las clientas, que es lo que hacía ahí.

Fler le contesto que estaba comprando su ajuar pues planeaba casarse muy pronto y que acababa de llegar a Paris.

\- Estos son algunos de los bocetos que tengo listos para la Semana de la Moda de este año. – dijo Thes extendiéndole una carpeta – Solo no se los ensene a mis competidores.

\- Nunca haría eso. – dijo Fler – Escandinavas unidas, verdad? – bromeó

\- Jajaja sí. Es difícil competir con las locales. Son Bastante snobs. – dijo Thes.

Fler hojeo el catalogo asombrándose de las líneas finas y los dibujos que parecían cobrar vida ante sus ojos.

\- Eres muy buena para ser tan joven Thes! – Exclamo Fler

\- Gracias – dijo ruborizándose – Aun no termino la escuela. Mi examen final será justamente La semana de la Moda.

\- Y como es que ya tienes una tienda?

\- Es bastante modesta, pero tengo mi clientela regular – dijo – Mi… hermano mayor me manda más dinero del que necesito y tenía mucho tiempo libre así que decidí abrir esta tienda con mis ahorros sin que se entere. Si no, va a querer meter su cuchara como siempre.

\- Te entiendo. Mi hermana mayor también me protege mucho. No me deja vivir mi vida.

\- Pero eso cambiara cuando te cases no crees?

\- Eso espero.

\- Y en donde te vas a casar? En Noruega?

\- Espero por Odín que no! Prefiero casarme acá en Paris o en Atenas.

Thes le sonrió. Yo tengo un… conocido en Atenas. Muy bueno para la moda, pero no se dedica a eso. Además no tiene teléfono si no, te mandaría con él.

\- Y tú has diseñado vestidos de novia?

\- Jajaja solo el mío. – dijo Thes – Irónico porque ni novio formal tengo. Mi hermano me mataría de enterarse!

\- Jajaja me caes bien Thes. Ambas sufrimos de Hermanitis aguditis.

\- Jajaja Gracias. Tú también me has caído bien.

\- Y si te pido que me diseñes mi vestido de novia? Crees lograr la magia? Quiero ser la novia más bonita que se haya visto!

Los ojos azules de Thes se abrieron lo más posible

\- De verdad me darías la oportunidad de diseñarlo?

\- Sí. No quiero pasar mucho tiempo en Paris de tienda en tienda buscando algo que me guste. – dijo Fler mientras giraba para ver el vestido en todos los ángulos – Mejor te digo lo que quiero y tú me haces dos o tres bocetos y después que regrese por el vestido me los muestras, que te parece?

\- Dime como lo quieres? – Dijo Thes corriendo a tomar una libreta

\- Quiero un estilo tradicional, juvenil, romántico, sencillo, sin nada brilloso, pero que tenga algunos motivos nevados – dijo ruborizándose mientras se imaginaba caminando del brazo de Camus con él.

\- Color?

\- Blanco nieve

\- Perfecto. Ya tengo más o menos una idea. Quítate el vestido con cuidado para que no te vayas a lastimar con los alfileres. – dijo Thes mientras Fler se dirigía al probador.

Thes vio a un chico de cabello verde entrar a la tienda y quedo estática.

\- Carajo Isaak! Como diablos me encontraste? – le dijo en voz baja mientras lo abrazaba

\- Yo? Pero si ni te estaba buscando! – dijo Isaak – Hace como dos años que no te veía Thetis! Que haces aquí?

\- Aquí trabajo. Que haces tú aquí entonces?

\- Vengo a acompañar a Fler

Los ojos de Thes se abrieron grandes.

\- Tu eres el novio?

\- Jajaja no! No me quieras tanto! Jajaja solo estoy "cuidándola"

\- Ah vaya… y… has estado en contacto con alguien más?

\- Seguro. Mi ex – general me tiene trabajando en este momento

\- Kanon?

\- Seguro. A ese no se le quita lo mandón ni volviendo a nacer.

\- Y Julián?

\- Disfrutando de la vida con su nuevo juguetito en el caribe. Les va a dar mucho gusto saber de ti.

Thes junto sus manos en actitud de súplica.

\- Por favor no les digas nada a esos dos. No les digas que me viste.

\- Y eso por qué? – dijo Isaak subiendo desconfiado una ceja – Estas haciendo algo malo?

\- Claro que no! Solo quiero darles una sorpresa al terminar la escuela.

\- Y eso cuando será?

\- En Septiembre

Fler entonces salió del probador con el vestido en la mano y se lo entrego a Thes.

\- Lo dejare pagado y regresare en unos días – dijo extendiendo su tarjeta

\- Gracias. Sé que te diseñaré tu vestido perfecto.

\- Lo sé. Confío en ti Thes. – dijo – Nos vamos Isaak?

\- Seguro. Tienes una enorme lista que avanzar. – dijo abriéndole la puerta – Nos veremos pronto "Thes"…

\- Vuelve cuando quieras… Isaak de Kraken – murmuro Thes no muy convencida.

Estaba seguro que con lo chismoso que Isaak era, no se quedaría callado y pronto tendría a Julián o a Kanon fregando la borrega en su puerta.

 **Abril 5, 6pm**

 **Oficina de Pandora**

 **Giudecca, Inframundo**

Pandora tamborileaba los dedos en su escritorio visiblemente aburrida del reporte que Aiacos le estaba dando. Vio que Radamanthys entraba en su rango de visión con un folder en la mano y decidió que tenía suficiente.

\- Si, si ya… fuera! Castígalos como se te dé la gana y no me molestes! Largo de aquí.

Aiacos le hizo una reverencia aunque le hizo una seña obscena en cuanto se dio la vuelta. Minos esperaba afuera para entregar su reporte mensual.

\- Pandora no está de humor amigo, y el maldito Hooligan esta allá adentro así que mejor regresa más tarde – Le dijo Aiacos a Minos

\- Que fastidio – dijo Minos viendo su reloj – Para que carajos nos pide los informes ciertos días si va a hacer lo que se le dé su gana?

\- Pues es la jefa, ella puede hacerlo… Por cierto… te aviso que Hades llega en los próximos días, y por ahí escuche que te tiene en la agenda para sermonearte.

\- Ahora que se supone que hice aparte de trabajar el doble para complacer a su hermana? – dijo Minos fastidiado

Aiacos se encogió de hombros

\- Supongo que le fueron con el chisme de que te estas tirando a alguien del Santuario. No creo que le haga la menor gracia.

\- Creí que eso era algo que a nadie tendría que importarle

\- Te aseguro que si te llevaras bien con Pandora, no tendría que meterse en tus asuntos – dijo Aiacos

\- Se perfectamente que es lo que le molesta, pero no le voy a dar el gusto. Y si tengo que decírselo a Hades, así será. – dijo Minos decidido.

\- Pues buena suerte. Yo tengo un desfile en tres horas.

\- Un qué? En qué demonios estas metido ahora? – Pregunto curioso

\- Jeje bueno… digamos que tu "Sophi" me inspiro a…

Minos no le dio tiempo y lo agarro de su sapuri.

\- Quien te inspiro que cosa?

\- Vamos no te sulfures! – dijo Aiacos – si me dejaras terminar te diría que ver la foto de tu novia convirtiéndose en el centro de atención sin ningún esfuerzo, me hizo recordar la cantidad de veces que he rechazado ofertas de modelar por mi trabajo aquí. – Minos lo soltó – Así que si ella puede combinar las dos cosas, yo también.

Minos comenzó a reír con ganas.

\- Dime que es broma? Jajaja Dime que no eres de esos raritos que modelaran ropa interior para disfrute de otros raritos Jajaja

\- Que idiota! – dijo Aiacos un poco contagiado por la definición de su compañero – No, pero ya tengo contrato con Armani para la siguiente temporada.

\- Puff menos mal Jajaja Por Hades! No puedo parar de reír Jajaja – dijo Minos imaginándose a Aiacos en ropa interior haciéndole un striptease a Pharao de la Esfinge.

\- Bueno, me voy. Apenas tengo tiempo de llegar y mi turno ya termino. – dijo dándose la media vuelta.

Minos tuvo que tirarse al piso para reír a gusto.

Pandora podía escuchar la risa de Minos desde su oficina y eso la irrito aún más.

\- Me trajiste lo que te pedí?

\- Pues no fue fácil. Afrodita no está en su sitio. Según su hijo Eros, Ares esta mas irritable que de costumbre por lo mismo y le sorprendió sobremanera su petición acerca del archivo amoroso de alguien tan… simple. Aunque en ese momento llego su hermano Anteros y también pidió una copia del mismo archivo – dijo Wyvern mientras le entregaba el folder a Pandora

Pandora lo recibió pero no lo abrió.

\- Por qué diablos querría Anteros el mismo archivo? – dijo Pandora – Que no se supone que Ares lo tiene trabajando con él?

\- Según entiendo, sí.

\- Crees que… de algún modo Ares quiera a la misma chica que Minos? – pregunto en un susurro

\- No tengo idea – dijo Radamanthys encogiéndose de hombros – Pero si así fuera, pobre de ella

Pandora comenzó a juguetear con el folder indecisa.

\- Quiero fastidiar a Minos, pero tampoco quiero exponerlo a una muerte segura si tiene que pelear con ese dios. Tu sabes que es el juez favorito de mi hermano.

Radamanthys no contesto. Eso era más que obvio y no quería hacer corajes al recordarlo.

\- Tal vez no es Ares quien quería el archivo, después de todo, Anteros trabaja con varios dioses. Pudo incluso haber sido Zeus o Hera tratando de hacerla de casamentera. – bromeo Rada

Pandora siguió jugando con el archivo.

\- Mmm… primero veré si hay algo aquí que nos sirva para joder al mentecato de Minos y luego decidiré si lo uso o no en su contra. No voy a dejarme chantajear por ese imbécil.

Radamanthys no pudo evitar preguntar.

\- Y… con que la está chantajeando si puedo saberlo? Tal vez yo pueda ayudarla de otra forma

\- No. Déjalo. Mejor dime si ya mandaste mi inscripción al Instituto. – dijo Pandora cambiando de tema

\- Acerca de eso…

\- Qué? Ahora qué? – dijo Pandora con su mismo tono impaciente de siempre

\- Me… permitiría tomar uno de los cursos en los que estoy interesado al mismo tiempo que usted?

\- Y eso para qué?

\- Me gustaría actualizarme y al mismo tiempo podría cuidarla – dijo Rada con devoción – no soportaría que le pasara algo allá arriba. Mi señor Hades jamás me lo perdonaría.

Pandora jugo con la idea. Como podría pasar seis meses sin su perro faldero?

\- Mi hermano llega en menos de una semana. Habla con él. Si te deja ir, yo no me opondré.

\- Muchas gracias Señorita. – dijo Rada – No se arrepentirá.

Pandora le hizo un gesto con la mano indicándole que se fuera. Tenía mucho en que pensar.

 **Abril 5, 2 pm**

 **Pamplona, España**

Shura había llegado a la ciudad ya demasiado tarde para ver la última corrida de toros del día que se daba ese día en la Plaza de Toros Monumental de Pamplona. Había dejado su maleta en el hotel cruzando la calle de la plaza y se dirigió a verla de cerca aunque no tuviera caso entrar. Se quedó en el arco de la entrada viendo la arquitectura del lugar, construido en 1922. Hacia cerca de 15 o 18 años que no se paraba por ahí, y la recordaba con cariño pues fue la plaza en donde vio en vivo su primera corrida de toros y se había quedado impactado de la valentía del torero.

Era un choque emocional estar ahí y se sentó en una de las bancas frente al arco para escuchar al anunciador y al público e imaginarse lo que pasaba ahí dentro.

En un momento dado, le llamo la atención también el hecho de que un grupo de ambientalistas en contra del maltrato animal, estuviera apostado de lado izquierdo de la puerta con pancartas en contra de esa actividad. La mayoría eran jóvenes de entre 15 y 30 años que parecían Hippies y de vez en cuando gritaba alguna consigna.

Volvió a concentrarse en la corrida, y lo estaba disfrutando cuando de pronto escucho un escándalo dentro de la plaza, pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba. Del grupo de ambientalistas, se despegó un niño de unos tres años de edad quien comenzó a correr tras su pelota hacia la puerta. Un ruido ensordecedor seguido de gritos y gente corriendo hacia afuera de la plaza lo alerto del peligro y echo a correr hacia donde estaba el niño, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo mientras la multitud enloquecida salía para salvar su vida. Una mujer grito el nombre del niño y Shura trataba de esquivar a la gente para ir a entregárselo, lo que logro segundos antes de que un toro de 600 kilos, que hábilmente había escapado de la plaza le diera una cornada en la pierna tomándolo por sorpresa y aventándolo varios metros en el aire. Todo fue tan rápido que Shura cayo de seco golpeando su cabeza contra las duras baldosas. No pudo abrir los ojos. Solo escuchaba escándalo, sirenas… y de repente… nada. Silencio y oscuridad total.


	52. Chapter 52

**Capítulo 51**

 **Abril 5, 2 pm**

 **Pamplona, España**

\- Te encuentras bien? – alcanzo a escuchar Shura a lo lejos.

Shura se encontró con unos ojos celestes hipnotizadores. No tenía ni idea de dónde estaba, ni porqué sentía tanto dolor. Sólo sabía que debía estar en el cielo. La cara que acompañaba a aquellos ojos era el rostro de un ángel. Un ángel como ningún otro, ardiente y apasionado. Un ángel lascivo de rojo y largo cabello lacio y profundos ojos tan azules como el cielo despejado. Eso le gustó. Escucho las sirenas y patrullas acercándose.

\- Carajo! – dijo la misma voz – Puedes Oírme? Puedes decirme tu nombre?

\- Shu… ra…

\- Tu nombre es Shura? Traes tu carnet de identificación contigo para que te lleven al hospital?

Shura no contesto. No podía hilar bien sus ideas. Por su pierna estaba perdiendo mucha sangre. Alcanzaba a sentir que una multitud se arremolinaba y la ambulancia se estacionaba rápidamente a su lado.

Dos paramédicos salieron corriendo con la camilla y comenzaron a hacerle un torniquete provisional.

\- Alguien sabe si tiene seguro médico? – pregunto uno de ellos

\- Sí. Si tiene. Es mi esposo Shura. – dijo la misma voz que le había preguntado su nombre y mostrándole un carnet de seguro. Algunos murmullos de desaprobación se escucharon.

El paramédico volteo a ver a la chica que había dicho eso. La barrio con la mirada y después checo la ropa de calidad que traía Shura puesta.

\- Estas segura muchacha? Sabes que es fraude mentir para obtener servicio médico. – dijo el paramédico mientras su compañero terminaba de inmovilizar a Shura.

\- Sí. Lo sé. – dijo la muchacha – Pero no miento. Shura es mi esposo.

Ahora los murmullos de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar

\- De acuerdo señora, tendrá que darme el carnet suyo para saber a qué hospital llevarlo.

La chica se lo extendió y el paramédico lo reviso.

\- Aquí dice que estas soltera muchacha – dijo

\- Si se fija en la fecha, podrá ver que fue expedido hace 3 años. No he tenido tiempo de ir a canjearlo desde que me case.

El paramédico se acercó a Shura.

\- Es cierto eso? Amigo… tu nombre es Shura?

\- S-s-si…

\- Esta chica es tu mujer?

Shura seguía con los ojos cerrados. El dolor y la pérdida de sangre se estaban haciendo evidentes y solo quería salir de ahí, y si afirmándolo eso sucedía, que así fuera.

\- S-s-si…

El paramédico pareció conforme con la respuesta, termino por encogerse de hombros y dar el visto bueno a su compañero para que se lo llevaran al Hospital de Navarra. La chica se subió con él a la ambulancia y le hizo una señal a las personas que iban con ella de que les marcaria por teléfono.

La ambulancia partió a toda velocidad para llevar a Shura a emergencias.

 **Abril 6, 15:00**

 **Casa de Acuario**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia**

\- Paletita corazón de melón estas aquí? – grito Milo

\- En la cocina! – respondió Camus

Milo entro y vio que su amigo estaba preparando uno de sus famosos Quiches de espinacas.

\- Popeye vendrá a visitarte de nuevo?

\- No. Tengo una cita con Oliva para cenar y a ella le gusta mucho mi Quiche.

\- Tú? Una cita? No te creo – dijo Milo robándose un pedazo de queso parmesano lo que provoco que Camus le diera un cucharazo en el dorso de la mano.

\- Sabes que no me gusta que me manosees la comida.

\- Si mami – se burló Milo – Voy a ver a Shion. Me acompañas?

Camus vio el reloj. Sabía que a esa hora el patriarca estaría en Rodorio visitando a los ancianos pero no dijo nada.

\- Y a qué vas a subir si se puede saber?

\- Acabo de hablar con Samira y llegara el 14. – dijo Milo – Me dijo que le avisara una semana antes.

\- Ahhh… espera yo te acompaño. – dijo Camus quitándose su delantal decorado con helados de sabores - No quiero perderme cuando le digas la noticia.

Milo lo vio extrañado.

\- No entiendo. Él ya lo sabe.

\- Si pero de todos modos yo voy contigo.

Milo se encogió de hombros y espero a que su amigo estuviera listo.

Subieron platicando de la inmortalidad de DM (el cangrejo) hasta llegar a la oficina de Shion.

El guardia abrió la puerta y los dejo pasar.

Shaina estaba sentada pasando en limpio algunas cuentas para Saori cuando sintió venir a Camus y a Milo.

Levanto la vista pero no hizo el intento de dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

Milo se paró en seco a mitad del camino al ver que no era Shion el que estaba ahí sino Shaina y Camus prácticamente lo tuvo que jalar el resto del camino.

\- Lady Ophiuco? – Dijo Camus divertido por la situación – Esperamos no interrumpirla.

\- Si lo hacen pero no es algo importante – dijo Shaina sin dejar lo que estaba haciendo – En que puedo ayudarles caballeros?

Camus tuvo que codear a Milo para reaccionar.

\- Vengo a…

\- …? A?

\- Es que Samira…

\- Samira?

\- Si… es que ella…

Shaina volteo a ver a Camus quien apenas y podía reprimir la risa.

\- Camus?

\- Dígame Lady Ophiuco

\- Al caballero de escorpión lo pico una de sus mascotas en la lengua? – pregunto Shaina indiferente

\- No Milady, es que está sumamente emocionado con la noticia que tiene que darle – dijo Camus evadiendo el golpe en la cabeza que Milo quería darle.

Shaina regreso a lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Debe ser una noticia o muy buena o muy mala como para que no pueda soltarla con facilidad cuando es de todos conocidos que es de los más parlanchines entre los dorados.

Esto ciertamente irrito a Milo.

\- Perdón. Estaba pensando en otras cosas menos importantes. – dijo enojado cruzándose de brazos – Tiene razón. No es nada difícil. Mi amada y embarazada esposa llega el día 14 de Abril y quiero:

o 1.- Un permiso para ir por ella al aeropuerto y obviamente un coche

o 2.- Que la identificación para su pase libre por el santuario esté listo para esa fecha

o 3.- Que se me permita dejar mis labores una hora antes para poder comenzar a acondicionar mi casa.

Camus estaba un poco sorprendido por la actitud retadora de Milo para con Shaina, pero aceptaba que era la mejor forma de decirlo. De frente y sin tapujos. Se dedicó a ver y sentir la reacción de Shaina. De nuevo no podía sentir nada fuera de lo normal. Como diablos lo hacía?

Shaina por fin reacciono y se quitó del frente del computador para juguetear con la pluma sobre su máscara, haciendo más tiempo para irritar a Milo con el sonidito.

Se levantó sin decir palabra con Milo esperando algún tipo de golpiza, pero solo se dio la vuelta y tomo una caja delgada con el signo de escorpión en la tapa, saco algunos papeles, los lleno con la fecha, los firmo, los regreso a la caja y se los entregó a Milo de frente.

\- Que… Que es esto?

\- Todo lo que pediste y mucho más. – Contesto Shaina regresando al computador – Que tengan un excelente día caballeros.

Ni Camus ni Milo se movieron de su lugar sorprendidos por la sangre fría con la que había tomado la noticia.

Ambos hicieron una ligera reverencia para salir como lo estipulaba el nuevo reglamento y ya cuando iban por la mitad…

\- Si llego a encontrar que Sammy ha vuelto a tener contacto contigo Milo, el castigo de Marín será poco en comparación a lo que la niña sufrirá por culpa tuya. No la alientes.

\- Me estas o la estas amenazando? – dijo Milo regresando al escritorio

\- En absoluto. Solo te recuerdo que las reglas para las mujeres son mucho más estrictas que para ustedes y quiero evitar otro corazón roto. Te lo digo por experiencia. Retírate por favor… Y Camus?

\- Si Milady?

\- Con que tipo de vino se sirve el Quiche?

\- Blanco Milady – dijo sonriendo el caballero de acuario al ver como su amigo abría la boca con estupefacción al darse cuenta con quien era la cita de Camus.

\- Gracias. Buena tardes caballeros.

Camus tuvo que jalarlo para indicarle que salieran de ese templo pero antes de que Milo reaccionara, ya se había echado a correr a su propio templo. Mas valía decir aquí corrió que aquí quedo.

 **Abril 6, 16:00**

 **Hospital de Navarra**

 **Pamplona, España.**

Shura se despertó dolorido y con la emocionante certeza de que estaba vivo. Aunque no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba, sabía que la cama sobre la que estaba tendido no era la suya. Se movió tratando de incorporarse, lo que demostró ser un grave error. Una llama abrasadora le irradió del muslo, subiéndole por la espalda y alcanzando todos los rincones de su cuerpo. El dolor era tan insoportable que casi deseó estar muerto. Intentó tragar saliva, pero tenía la boca tan seca como un desierto. Se moría por beber agua. ¿Había pronunciado aquella palabra en voz alta? Así debió ser, porque al instante alguien le acercó una vaso con agua fresca a los labios. Bebió con avidez. Cuando la hubo apurado, trató de centrar la mirada en su ángel compasivo. La visión de cabellos lacios largos y rojo intenso y enormes ojos azul cielo ligeramente rasgados sobre la piel blanca, se le fue aclarando lentamente, revelando una encantadora visión que recordaba vagamente de sus sueños. Trató de estirar la mano para tocar la cara del ángel, pero le faltaban fuerzas, y su mano cayó inerte sobre la cama.

\- Eres de verdad? -murmuró.

Su risa resultaba cautivadora, pero fue la voz ronca lo que despertó en su cuerpo una oleada de conciencia.

\- Soy real. Bienvenido al mundo de los vivos. Llegamos a creer que no seguirías en este mundo.

\- Dónde estoy?

\- En el Hospital de Navarra. Yo soy Zita,

\- Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? Qué me ocurre?

\- No te acuerdas?

\- No del todo. Refréscame la memoria.

\- Ayer te embistió un toro que se escapó de la plaza. Salvaste a mi primito Tony y por eso no pudiste esquivarlo. Toda la familia te está sumamente agradecida por ello. – dijo al tiempo que cinco cabezas se asomaron por la puerta para saludarlo. Dos hombres, uno de ellos ya mayor quien parecía ser la pareja sentimental de una mujer también ya grande y una pareja de jóvenes con el niño al que reconoció como el que había salvado el día anterior.

Los cinco lo saludaron desde el pasillo mientras Zita les hablaba en un lenguaje que él no comprendía. Mientras ella lo hacía, el la miro tanto como puso de la cabeza a los pies.

\- Tu eres gitana?

\- Somos romaníes itinerantes – dijo orgullosa – por si acaso te lo preguntabas

\- Cuál es la diferencia?

\- Vamos que no estoy para bromas! – dijo Zita – Tienes familia a quien debas llamar?

\- Si pero no están en España. Necesito mi celular.

Zita le entrego una bolsita de plástico transparente con miles de pedacitos.

\- Tu amigo el toro lo mato – dijo Zita con una sonrisa – Pero te puedo prestar el mío.

\- Gracias pero no se me los números. Tendré que mandar un telegrama cuando pueda salir de aquí.

\- Uuuuuy Shura, eso no va a suceder en al menos cuatro o cinco días según lo que dijo el médico – explico Zita – No tuvieron que operarte pero si necesitaste casi treinta y cinco puntos en la pierna y no debes moverla.

Shura como si no le creyera se levantó la sabana y vio el vendaje en su muslo derecho.

\- *&^%)&*)

\- Hey! Estas delante de una dama!

\- Eres una gitana. Seguro dices las mismas palabrotas que yo. – dijo despectivo

El rostro de Zita se encendió

\- El hecho de ser una romaní itinerante no quiere decir que soy una vulgar!

\- Mil disculpas su majestad – se burló Shura antes de que la enfermera regresara para aplicarle un sedante y cayera de nuevo en un sueño profundo.

* * *

En algún lugar de las turbulentas profundidades de su cerebro, horas después Shura percibió una presencia, pero no presintió ningún peligro. Fue consciente del dolor insoportable que sufría y del viento helado que entraba por la ventana. No abrió los ojos para evitar las luces fluorescentes que se filtraban desde un aparador frente a su cuarto.

Cuando los abrió, Zita estaba ya abandonando la habitación. No estaba tan incapacitado como para no admirar el balanceo de sus redondeadas caderas bajo la falda multicolor, o como para no fijarse en la blanca perfección de los hombros, deliciosamente desnudos sobre la blusa estilo campesino de corte bajo.

Shura suspiró. Se preguntó quién sería el afortunado que disfrutaría de sus favores. Hasta donde sabia a través de libros, las gitanas no eran las chicas más honestas ni solitarias del mundo.

\- ¿Sabe que es tu esposo? – dijo una voz de hombre en el pasillo que no logro identificar.

\- Ya tiene bastante a lo que enfrentarse en estos momentos, Mario. Además, sabes tan bien como yo que ese matrimonio es una tradición vinculante para los romaníes pero no tendrá ningún significado para él.

\- Pero para nosotros sí -insistió Mario-. Te has declarado delante de nuestra gente. Ahora eres una mujer casada.

Shura no podía saber que Zita sacudió la cabeza con ira.

\- He salvado la vida del hombre que ayudo al pequeño Tony, ¿no es cierto? Vamos, Mario. Shura necesita descansar y yo también. Además ya se acabó el tiempo de las visitas. Volveremos mañana.

Shura sintió los prolongados efectos del sedante sobre su mente, pero había escuchado cada palabra de la conversación mantenida entre Zita y el tal Mario. Los oídos no le habían jugado una mala pasada. Lo que acababa de oír no podía ser verdad. Un sinfín de preguntas se deslizaron por su mente mientras se sumía en el sueño y en su cabeza bailaban las imágenes de una piel blanca y unas caderas ondulantes.

 **Abril 6, 1 PM**

 **Estadio Maracaná**

 **Rio de Janeiro, Brasil**

Le había costado sangre, sudor y lágrimas (casi casi) a Alde llegar a tiempo, pero con un esfuerzo enorme había llegado el día anterior al estadio Maracaná para comprar el ultimo boleto del partido amistoso Brasil – Paraguay. Se puso su playera de la suerte, salió del pequeño hotel en el centro donde se había hospedado desde que llego y junto con los demás fanáticos arribó al estadio varias horas antes. Lo único que llevaba, por precaución, eran unos cuantos billetes en su bolsillo con la llave de la habitación a la que le había quitado el llavero y su celular.

No es que desconfiara de los rateros Brasileños de los que había escuchado. Era simple precaución.

El primer tiempo paso sin novedad. Mucha actividad en ambas porterías, mas únicamente 1 gol por cada equipo. Ambos eran buenos adversarios, pero Alde traía su playera de la suerte por lo que estaba más que confiado en que su equipo ganaría.

Durante este tiempo se tomó muchas selfies, fotos de las porristas, del público y del partido antes de que se escuchara por el altavoz:

"Y ahora, lo que todos los fanáticos están esperando. Saquen sus boletos que la rifa va a comenzar"

Alde comenzó a buscar su boleto hasta que lo encontró y lo tenía en la mano. Sortearon playeras, balones autografiados, hieleras con cerveza…

"Y como último premio: cinco boletos sacados al azar serán los afortunados en venir aquí al campo, tirar penaltis. El primero en meter 5 goles a nuestro portero, será elegido para una beca completa para un seminario a elegir, en el centro de entrenamiento del Cruzeiro con todos los gastos pagados por dos meses por cortesía de la FIFA!"

Aldebarán tomo el boleto en su mano y memorizo su número 100847 y comenzó a rezarle a todos los santos del futbol si es que lo hubiera.

\- Por favor… por favor… por favor… que salga mi boleto – decía Alde con las manos juntas

"Y el primer boleto que tendrá la oportunidad es… 30959! Felicidades!"

\- Por favor… por favor… por favor… que salga mi boleto – decía Alde con las manos hacia el cielo

"Y el segundo boleto que tendrá la oportunidad es… 101372! Felicidades!"

Para sorpresa de sus compañeros de junto, Alde se hinco.

\- Por favor… por favor… por favor… que salga mi boleto – decía Alde – Les prometo no volver a comer más de cinco platos de comida en todo el día.

"El tercer boleto que tendrá la oportunidad es… 34231! Felicidades!"

\- Por favor… por favor… por favor… que salga mi boleto – decía Alde – Les prometo que cuando regrese al santuario dejare los chismes ¡

"El cuarto boleto que tendrá la oportunidad de participar es el … 09371! Felicidades!"

\- No me hagan esto! Yo me porto muy bien! Soy virgencito y no hago travesuras denme chance de intentarlo, por favor, por favor… Dejare la cerveza un mes y el porno dos meses…

"Y ahora si amigos, el ultimo boleto ganador de la oportunidad de esa beca es… el numero…. "

\- Por favor… por favor… por favor… Por favor… por favor… por favor Por favor… por favor… por favor… Por favor… por favor… por favor… Por favor… por favor… por favor

" … el numero… 100847! Felicidades! Pasen al campo. Tienen cinco minutos para llegar o perderán su turno!

Alde abrió un ojo y luego el otro.

Gané? Gané! Yo! Yo lo tengo! Corro… corro… corro… - dijo mientras brincaba gradas y bajaba escaleras lo más rápido que le permitía la emoción que lo embargaba.

 ** _Quince minutos más tarde…_**

"Pues tenemos ya únicamente dos finalistas. Ambos han empatado en todas las rondas y esta será la definitiva" – decía el presentador – "Están listos"?

Alde volteo a ver a su competidor. Era solo un niño moreno claro de cabello lacio de honguito negro, apenas 1.55 de estatura, gorra de beisbolista amarilla, playera como la suya y short largo blanco, con calcetas altas y tenis regulares. Ese era un fanático y también muy bueno cobrando esos penaltis.

\- Buena suerte amigo! – dijo Alde amistosamente

El chiquillo no volteo a verlo, pero le hizo la señal del pulgar arriba para indicarle que aceptaba sus buenos deseos.

Tiraron los cuatro primeros y ambos anotaron.

El ultimo tiro de Aldebarán dio en el fondo y el público completo lo vitoreo pero, para sorpresa y alegría de Alde, su competidor lo tiro sin fuerza y al centro, lo que lo hizo a él, el ganador absoluto.

Alde comenzó a abrazar a su competidor y brincar de gusto mientras todo el estadio lo ovacionaba.

\- Suéltame bodoque con patas! Es que acaso no sabes comportarte? Hombre tenías que ser! – dijo una voz suave

Alde vio que la gorra se caía y esto le permitió ver unos enormes ojos negros rodeados por las pestanas mas largas que hubiera visto nunca mirándolo con una sonrisa.

La sorpresa fue tan grande que sus brazos se abrieron dejándola caer en el pasto. La chiquilla le dijo un "felicidades" y se dirigió hacia la orilla de la cancha dejando a Alde boquiabierto.

Había estado a punto de ser derrotado por una niña!

 **Capitulo 51**

 **Abril 6, 8 pm**

 **Oficina del Sanbocho**

\- Cocinas demasiado rico Camus – dijo Shaina satisfecha – Si engordo por tu culpa no te lo voy a perdonar.

\- Jajaja dudo mucho que lo hagas – contesto Camus divertido – Veo y siento cuando bajas a entrenar con Geist antes que las demás se levanten

\- Ahora me vigilas?

\- No, pero debo estar pendiente o mi Sanbocho me regana

Shaina se rio.

\- Como si de verdad me tuvieras miedo amigo mio. – dijo mientras levantaba la mesa – pasare a dejarte tu refractario mañana.

\- De acuerdo

\- Entonces… aceptas mi idea de incluirte en un sitio web de citas? – pregunto Shaina – Necesitas distraerte con otras chicas.

\- Sabes que no creo en esas cosas – dijo Camus – Ademas es como gritarle al mundo "Soy un perdedor que en la vida real no puedo conseguir que nadie me quiera"

\- Que ridículo eres! Ni siquiera voy a premiar con una respuesta a esa frase – dijo Shaina – pero en una de las revistas de Geist recomiendan un sitio serio. Me dejas ponerte?

\- No

\- Anda si?

\- No

\- Solo probamos a ver que sale, anda! – insistió Shaina

\- Y si mejor te ponemos a ti?

\- Y yo por que?

\- Para ver que sale – dijo Camus – Que tal que conoces al hombre de tu vida.

\- Y como sabes que no lo conozco ya?

\- Porque no estarías perdiendo el tiempo aquí conmigo y estarías con el – reclamo Camus

\- Ah! Eso me recuerda que necesito tu ayuda con mi próxima cita con MI NOVIO.

\- Jajaja ouch – se burlo el peliazul – Que necesitas?

\- Quiero que me ensenes a bailar.

Camus no pudo contener la carcajada al imaginarse al juez del inframundo siendo victima de su propia cosmic marionattion bailando mambo o cumbia.

Shaina tuvo que darle una palmada en el hombro para que reaccionara.

\- Perdon… me proyecte Jajaja… que querias?

\- Que me ensenes a bailar! No ritmos modernos que para eso no se necesita aprender…

\- Me encantaría ayudarte pero tengo dos pies izquierdos. – dijo Camus – Pero por que no le dices a Milo. El es un experto.

Por un segundo la saco de balance y Camus lo supo.

\- _(ajajaa, casi me haces creerte que ya no sentias nada por el cobrita, casi!)_

\- El… estara ocupado haciendo los preparativos para recibir a su esposa – dijo Shaina – Tendre que pedírselo a Mu entonces.

\- Yo te recomendaría que aprendieras con Milo – insistió Camus. De alguna forma tenia que ver si valia la pena luchar porque esos dos estuvieran juntos o definitivamente separarlos – Es el mejor bailarin que conozco y estoy seguro que si se lo pido te hara un espacio en su apretada agenda. Para cuando es tu cita con Minos?

\- Para el 13. No podemos salir antes.


	53. Chapter 53

**Capítulo 52**

 **Abril 6, 8.45 pm**

 **Oficina del Sanbocho**

\- Cocinas demasiado rico Camus – dijo Shaina satisfecha – Si engordo por tu culpa no te lo voy a perdonar.

\- Jajaja dudo mucho que lo hagas– contesto Camus divertido – Veo y siento cuando bajas a entrenar con Geist antes que las demás se levanten, Jajaja pero me alegra que te guste como cocino.

\- Ahora me vigilas?

\- No, pero debo estar pendiente o mi Sanbocho me regana

Shaina se rio.

\- Como si de verdad me tuvieras miedo amigo mío. – dijo mientras levantaba la mesa – pasare a dejarte tu refractario mañana.

\- De acuerdo

\- Entonces… aceptas mi idea de incluirte en un sitio web de citas? – pregunto Shaina – Necesitas distraerte con otras chicas.

\- Sabes que no creo en esas cosas – dijo Camus sirviéndose el último trago de vino – Además es como gritarle al mundo "Soy un perdedor que en la vida real no puedo conseguir a nadie que me quiera"

Shaina volvió a reír y comenzó a levantar los platos.

\- Que ridículo eres! Ni siquiera voy a premiar con una respuesta a esa frase – dijo Shaina – pero en una de las revistas de Geist recomiendan un sitio serio. Me dejas ponerte?

\- No

\- Anda si?

\- No

\- Solo probamos a ver que sale, anda! – insistió Shaina

\- Y si mejor te ponemos a ti?

\- Y yo porque?

\- Para ver que sale no dices? – dijo Camus – Que tal que conoces al hombre de tu vida.

\- Y como sabes que no lo conozco ya?

\- Porque no estarías perdiendo el tiempo aquí conmigo y estarías con el – reclamo Camus

\- Ah! Eso me recuerda que necesito tu ayuda con mi próxima cita con MI NOVIO.

\- Jajaja ouch – se burló el peli azul – Que necesitas?

\- Quiero que me ensenes a bailar.

Camus no pudo contener la carcajada al imaginarse al juez del inframundo siendo víctima de su propia cosmic marionattion bailando mambo o cumbia.

Shaina tuvo que darle una palmada en el hombro para que reaccionara.

\- Perdón… me proyecte Jajaja… que querías?

\- Que me ensenes a bailar! No ritmos modernos que para eso no se necesita aprender…

\- Me encantaría ayudarte pero tengo dos pies izquierdos. – dijo Camus – Pero por que no le dices a Milo. Él es un experto.

Por un segundo la saco de balance y Camus lo supo.

\- _(jaja Te cache!. Casi me haces creerte que no sentías nada por él, cobrita, casi!)_

\- El… estará ocupado haciendo los preparativos para recibir a su esposa – dijo Shaina resignada – Tendré que pedírselo a Mu entonces. No te preocupes.

\- Yo te recomendaría que aprendieras con Milo – insistió Camus - De alguna forma tenía que ver si valía la pena luchar porque esos dos estuvieran juntos o definitivamente separarlos – Es el mejor bailarín que conozco y estoy seguro que si se lo pido te hará un espacio en su apretada agenda. Para cuando es tu cita con Minos?

\- Para el 13. Ninguno de los dos podemos salir antes.

\- Que mal… Lo siento por ti.

\- Ni tanto… porque se quedara dos días – dijo Shaina sonriendo por debajo de la máscara – así que valdrá la pena la espera.

Camus entrecerró sus ojos. Quería saber si estaba hablando en serio y parecía que sí.

\- Entonces? Le pregunto a Milo sí o no?

Shaina se quedó pensando.

Podría resistir la cercanía de Milo? Sacudió la cabeza. Momento. Que no ya estaba superando eso? Podría hacerlo por Minos, para no decepcionarlo… solo por eso lo haría verdad? Quizá… una única vez… solo para quitarse la espina…

\- No sé. – dijo finalmente. Su cabeza estallaría si seguía pensándolo.

\- Hagamos un trato. Tú dices que si a que él te ensene y yo acepto que me pongas en el sitio web de citas.

\- De verdad? – pregunto Shaina incrédula – No sabía que fueras tan fácil de convencer.

\- Tú dirás…

\- De acuerdo. Déjame tomarte una foto y yo arreglare tu perfil del sitio – dijo Shaina sacando su celular y tomándole una foto. – Listo!

Camus se levantó, se despidió y se fue. No tardó en llegar a su casa y Milo ya lo estaba esperando en el sofá de su casa.

\- Recuérdame por que te di copia de mi llave? – pregunto Camus a Milo

\- Porque me quieres mucho – dijo Milo – Porque hasta ahorita? Qué horas son estas de llegar a tu casa?

\- Ay mi amor… es que tenía mucho trabajo en la oficina – Dijo Camus en tono de burla – Jajaja es que estaba muuuuy buena la plática.

\- Ah sí? Y de que platicaron si se puede saber?

\- De lo mucho que quiere a Minos – mintió Camus para molestar a Milo – Y de qué quiere que le ensene a bailar.

Milo lo volteo a ver con ojos furiosos.

\- Y le dijiste que no verdad? Tú no puedes ayudarla a que ese imbécil la disfrute! – grito

\- A ver… momentito y para ahí tu carro Milo – dijo Camus enérgicamente – Necesito que entiendas una cosa. Shaina es mi amiga y como tal necesito estar cerca de ella para protegerla de todos, eso los incluye a Minos y a ti. Tú ya no puedes tener nada con ella. Ya estas casado. Lo único que conozco de Minos es lo mismo que todos conocemos, pero a ella le está mostrando su otro lado, lo cual debe ser suficientemente bueno como para que ella, con lo testaruda y ruda que es, haya aceptado salir con él. Por tanto, y queriendo verla feliz, la voy a ayudar en todo lo que me pida, estés tú de acuerdo o no. De acuerdo?

Milo permaneció callado y termino por recostarse en el sofá con los ojos cerrados. Él no tenía derecho de reclamar nada. Nunca lo tuvo y ahora que estaba casado menos que nunca.

\- Entendido y anotado. Haz lo que quieras. – Dijo Milo

\- Gracias por el permiso Monsieur – contesto Camus sarcásticamente – Pero para que veas cuanto te quiero y solo porque sé que serás mucho mejor que yo, te dejare que tú le ensenes.

Milo se levantó a medias del sillón.

\- No bromees con eso

Camus se sentó a horcajadas en una silla frente al sillón

\- No estoy bromeando.

\- Ella nunca aceptara que yo la ensene.

\- Quieres apostar? Porque ya lo hizo – dijo Camus tratando de ver la reacción de su amigo

Milo lo vio fijamente.

\- Por qué habría de hacerlo? Ella me odia.

\- Tal vez porque eres mejor bailarín que yo, pero si no quieres entonces le diré que utilice su segunda opción que es Mu.

\- Mu? Jajaja Ese no sabría bailar ni la macarena!

\- Pero con Shaina puede que si… después de todo los rumores dicen que…

\- Cállate! – grito Milo – Tu sabes que no es cierto!

\- Yo ya no se nada… pero ya quiero dormirme. Por qué no vas a gritarle a Kanon? Total, ahorita le mando mensaje a Shaina para decirle que Mu será el que la tenga entre sus brazos, aspirando su aroma, muy juntitos al ritmo de la música…

Milo se hartó y salió de la casa de acuario azotando la puerta, pero segundos después volvió a abrirla.

\- No va a ser Mu! Voy a ser yo, me oíste? Y más te vale que así sea o te voy a meter Antares por donde no te da el sol? – grito antes de azotar la puerta y salir para su casa.

Camus quedo en su sofá riendo.

\- Ay Milo! Eres tan, pero tan predecible y fácil de sacar de quicio… Lástima que no me confiaste antes lo que sentías por ella. Te hubiera ayudado con mucho gusto.

 **Abril 8, 12:00**

 **Hospital de Navarro**

 **Pamplona, España.**

Shura se despertó finalmente en plenas facultades. Consiguió sentarse en la cama con ayuda de Zita y aceptar pequeñas porciones de comida sólida. No en perfecto estado, pero al menos su mente parecía funcionar de nuevo gracias a que le habían disminuido el medicamento para el dolor que lo hacía dormir. Zita acababa de entrar en la habitación con su almuerzo. Él le dio la bienvenida con una sonrisa.

\- Te he dado las gracias ayudarme para recibir atención médica? – dijo Shura – hacia tantos años que no estaba en España que no hubiera sabido que decir.

\- No es necesario. Tu salvaste a mi primito. Abre la boca.

\- No quiero que me trates como niño. Te aseguro que puedo comer solo -aseguró Shura abriendo la boca para tomar una cucharada de algo que parecía una sopa.

\- No seas tonto - Zita torció el gesto – no necesitas hacerte el fuerte. He visto todo tipo de heridas y sé que la gente que es mimada un poquito se recupera más rápido.

\- Eso no lo sé a ciencia cierta. – confeso Shura - Por cierto. El doctor dice que podre irme a "casa" con cuidado pero debo descansar unos días más. Se por la enfermera que tu seguro médico está pagando por mis gastos y me gustaría que no fuera así. Si me haces el favor de enviar un telegrama por mí y me prestas tu celular, podre hacer que se ocupen de mis gastos o te restituyan lo que ya pagaste y después podre llamar a mi hotel pues me gustaría quedarme en pamplona hasta que recupere las fuerzas en mi pierna y tampoco quisiera entretenerte más aquí ya que dijiste que ustedes eran itinerantes. Tengo muchos kilómetros que recorrer y no puedo hacerlo en este estado.

El alivio de Zita resultó palpable.

\- No hay problema. – dijo extendiéndole lápiz y papel y su celular con un forro de silicón aguamarina – Pónmelo aquí y yo lo enviare desde la recepción.

\- También agradecería alguna rasuradora o un rastrillo y espuma de afeitar, si hay alguna disponible. Te pagare el gasto en cuanto pueda salir de aquí.

Zita asintió.

\- Iré a la farmacia por eso que pediste y no te preocupes. No estoy tan pobre como para no poder con ese gasto. Yo invito. – dijo guiñándole un ojo.

\- Eres muy buena conmigo, Zita. ¿No está celoso tu marido por todo el tiempo que pasas conmigo? ¿Es Mario tu esposo?

Zita se lo quedó mirando fijamente en silencio. Shura comprendió la reticencia que se escondía tras su vacilación. Estaba claro que Mario era su amante, no su marido. Todo el mundo sabía que las muchachas gitanas compartían sus favores indiscriminadamente.

Shura esperó a que se hubiera ido y entonces sacó las piernas por un lado de la cama. Los malditos sedantes le habían impedido a sí mismo el usar antes su poder de healing para ayudar a su restablecimiento más rápido, aun cuando el médico le había dicho que su herida había cerrado a una velocidad mucho mayor a la mayoría, pero el musculo tardaría un poco más en regenerar las fibras rotas. Esperaba que con el telegrama que había enviado, Shion no se fuera a preocupar por el o le fuera a mandar a la gruñona Sanbocho porque no le haría la menor gracia y ayudaría menos a su recuperación.

Una punzada de dolor lo atravesó, pero resultaba soportable. Se puso de pie con mucho cuidado, se balanceó y se agarró a la cama para no perder el equilibrio. Dio un paso. Y luego otro, y así hasta que recorrió la habitación. Satisfecho con sus progresos, regresó caminando hasta la cama, se sentó y se colocó la sabana sobre las piernas mientras esperaba que Zita volviera.

Zita llego minutos más tarde e interrumpió su inspección ocular cuando apareció con lo que le había pedido y alguna ropa masculina.

\- Me encontré al médico y me dio tu alta. No es raro? – dijo – Una herida de esas yo hubiera esperado que te quedaras más de una semana en el hospital.

\- Qué bien porque quiero salir de aquí lo antes posible – dijo Shura incorporándose

\- También te traje ropa para que puedas salir. Temo que tuvieron que cortar tu pantalón y tu camisa. Se les habría hecho raro que no te trajera ropa para cambiarte. Mario me prestó ropa para ti. Te ayudo?

\- Creo que podre arreglármelas solo. Gracias

Shura se puso de pie. La sabana le resbaló por las piernas, dejándolo con la bata que descubría su trasero, pero no le dio importancia. Las mujeres gitanas no se distinguían por su timidez. Todo el mundo sabía que eran más expertas en los asuntos relacionados con hombres y mujeres que las chicas de buena cuna y que estaban familiarizadas con el cuerpo masculino.

Zita trató de apartar los ojos, pero no pudo. Había visto el cuerpo de Shura con anterioridad, pero entonces estaba enfermo y era incapaz de hacer nada por sí mismo con tanto sedante. Ahora parecía distinto. Trató de mantener la mirada por encima de su cintura y concentrarse en su rostro. Tenía el cabello grueso y negro con reflejos verdes, y las cejas considerablemente arqueadas de un modo curiosamente elegante. Los ojos, bordeados por gruesas pestañas, eran del color indefinido de verde que a ella a veces le parecían negros como el carbón. Zita deslizó la mirada hacia la mandíbula y los pómulos sin afeitar.

Recorrió con la mirada sus anchos hombros y el amplio pecho. Una mata de vello oscuro le brotaba en el pecho y continuaba en línea descendente por su estómago hasta... Zita contuvo el aliento con asombro. Había visto su virilidad cuando la enfermera se hizo cargo de sus necesidades, pero de pronto había cobrado vida propia. No es que estuviera excitada, estaba simplemente... viva. Volvió a alzar la vista hacia aquellos increíbles ojos, agradecida de que Shura pareciera no darse cuenta de su nervioso escrutinio ni del sonrojo de sus mejillas.

\- Sabes que paso con mis tenis? -preguntó Shura mientras se ponía los pantalones -Ya sé que no eran gran cosa, pero me resultaban bastante cómodos.

Zita se giró para recoger el calzado en una puerta adjunta.

\- Intente lavarlos y secarlos, pero aún le quedan algunas manchas de sangre. Todavía parecen útiles. - Cuando volvió a darse la vuelta, sintió un gran alivio al ver que Shura se había puesto la camisa que le había traído y se estaba colocando el fajín a modo de cinturón alrededor de su estrecha cintura. Dejó los tenis en el suelo y le ayudó a abrochárselos para que no forzara el musculo del muslo.

Shura iba a decir algo, pero en ese momento tocaron a la puerta. El mismo hombre mayor que había visto días antes con la demás familia se asomó por la puerta:

\- Se puede?

\- Shura Este es mi abuelo Omar -dijo Zita con claro orgullo tanto en el tono de voz como en el modo en que miraba al anciano - Abuelo, no te he presentado formalmente a Shura.

Omar dio un paso adelante. Su mirada penetrante escudriñó el rostro de Shura durante un largo instante.

\- Eres un hombre de suerte, Shura. Tanto por la cornada del toro, como que mi nieta estuviera cerca de la ambulancia para ayudarte.

\- Estoy en deuda con ella para toda la eternidad -prometió Shura.

\- Deberías estarlo. No me entusiasma la elección de Zita, pero si un hombre le complace, ¿quién soy yo para juzgarlo? Me ha dicho que quieres afeitarte la barba y solo encontró navajas de barbero así que deja que te ayude - no esperó la respuesta de Shura - Siéntate, yo lo haré por ti -aseguró sacando los utensilios de afeitar que Zita había conseguido.

Zita colocó una toalla alrededor de los hombros de Shura. A juzgar por la confusa expresión de Shura, estaba claro que no sabía cómo tomarse las palabras de Omar.

\- Ve traer a Rosa para que lo conozca pequeña -le dijo echándola de allí.

Zita miró con ansiedad primero a su abuelo y luego a Shura antes de marcharse. Sabía que Omar quería hablar a solas con Shura, se hacía una idea de lo que iba a decirle, y eso le preocupaba. ¿Qué diría Shura al enterarse de que se había casado con una vil gitana como él le llamaba?

Shura se quedó sentado muy rígido mientras Omar le afeitaba la barba. Sabía que el anciano tenía algo que decirle y esperó con cada vez menos paciencia a que comenzara. ¿Le iría a pedir Omar dinero? Shura no podría culparlo si lo hacía. Zita debió gastar bastante en el deducible y no sabía nada de él. Shura estaba ya a punto de perder los nervios cuando Omar dijo finalmente:

\- No me hizo feliz la elección de mi nieta, pero ella ha tomado su decisión y yo la respetaré.

Shura por un momento no tuvo ni idea de a qué se refería Omar, a menos que estuviera insinuando que Zita debió haberlo dejado en la calle arreglándoselas solo

\- Rosa dice que es la voluntad de Dios -continuó Omar-. Yo no estoy tan seguro. Si Zita estaba destinada a tener un esposo que no es de los nuestros, ¿por qué no iba a poder escoger uno que la mereciera? No sabemos nada de ti, excepto que eres muy valiente y salvaste a mi otro nieto. ¿No estás metido en algo que hará que el deshonor caiga sobre mi nieta, verdad? Algo así como Alcohol, drogas, juego…

Shura pestañeó. Recordaba como en un sueño escuchar algo similar pero aun así no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Según Omar, y él no tenía motivos para dudar de él, Zita era su esposa. ¿Había tenido lugar una boda sin su conocimiento? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Nada tenía sentido. Shura esperó a que Omar le hubiera retirado el vello de la garganta con la bendita cuchilla antes de enfrentarse a él.

\- Debes estar equivocado, Omar. No recuerdo ninguna boda. No me hubiera casado con Zita ni con ninguna otra mujer. No estaba en mis planes.

La cuchilla se detuvo bajo la barbilla de Shura.

\- Zita aseguró tres veces delante de testigos que eras su esposo, y tú admitiste su afirmación. Eso es lo único que se necesita para celebrar un matrimonio romaní entre nuestra comunidad y así ha sido por los últimos 200 años.

Shura sacudió su cabeza incrédulo.

\- Por qué ha hecho una cosa así?

\- Para que te llevaran lo más rápido posible al hospital y te salvaran la vida. Uno de sus amigos falleció en un accidente por no recibir la atención médica adecuada por falta de seguro y supongo que no quiso repetir la tragedia. Para los romanís, Zita y tú son marido y mujer. No deshonres a Zita negando este matrimonio delante de sus amigos y familia que están allá afuera.

Shura sabía reconocer una advertencia cuando la escuchaba.

\- Agradezco lo que Zita ha hecho por mí y no haría nada que pudiera herirla. Pero debo marcharme cuando me haya recuperado. Mi vida está en Grecia.

Omar le dedicó una sonrisa misteriosa.

\- No somos más que peones. Debemos cumplir la voluntad de Dios.

Shura se revolvió incómodo, impactado por las palabras de Omar. Sintió un gran alivio cuando Zita regresó con Rosa, que reconoció como la señora mayor junto a Omar.

\- Rosa, Shura… Shura, Rosa – dijo Zita nerviosa

\- Ya está -dijo Omar retirando las últimas trazas de barba del rostro de Shura.

\- Oh, Dios mío -exclamó Zita al ver lo guapo que había quedado.

Shura la miró, preguntándose por qué lo estaba observando fijamente. Acaso le había cortado sin querer Omar al afeitarlo. Aunque eso no tenía importancia, pensó. Zita y él tenían que hablar enseguida de aquel asunto del matrimonio.

\- Me gustaría irme ya a mi hotel.

\- Zita te llevara en su auto - dijo Rosa antes de salir del brazo de Omar - Pero debes prometer que no vas a forzar esa pierna

¿Cómo iba a recuperar las fuerzas si no ponía a prueba su límite? En cuanto Rosa se hubo marchado. Shura se puso de pie y le ofreció el brazo a Zita.

\- He dejado mi auto al frente cuando vine con Rosa -preguntó ella – Puedes caminar o traigo una silla de ruedas.

\- Necesito caminar y Esto estará bien para empezar - contesto Shura

Aquello iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensó en un principio, reflexionó Shura mientras se concentraba en dar un paso detrás de otro.

Aunque el dolor era considerable, lo aguantó estoicamente. Sabía que era cuestión de horas en que ya en sus cinco sentidos pudiera aplicar todo su healing para quedar 100% bien.

\- Zita, qué alegría ver que tu hombre ya está haciendo vida normal -dijo una joven al pasar a su lado tras cruzar el umbral del hospital. Se dio cuenta que toda la comunidad de

\- Que tu matrimonio te traiga felicidad y muchos hijos -gritó otra mujer.

Shura apretó los dientes y no dijo nada. Miró a Zita de reojo. Ella le devolvió una mirada aterrorizada.

La pelirroja lo condujo hasta el asiento de una vagoneta bastante moderna para el gusto de Shura quien creía que los gitanos aun usaban caballos y carretas. Lo ayudo a subir y se subió ella del lado del chofer. Comenzó a conducir hacia el hotel donde Shura se Hospedaba.

\- Creo que es un buen momento para que hablemos – dijo el Caballero de Capricornio

Zita se estremeció, como si supiera lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación y lo temiera.

\- Omar me dijo algo desconcertante -comenzó a decir Shura-. No sé qué pensar al respecto.

Zita se evitó su mirada concentrándose en el camino.

\- Es cierto, Zita? ¿Tu gente nos considera marido y mujer? ¿Cómo es posible? No recuerdo ninguna ceremonia de boda.

Zita no volvió la mirada.

\- Sí, estamos casados. Era necesario para salvarte la vida. Lo siento. Nunca hubiera tenido que decir tres veces que eras mi esposo si ese paramédico me hubiera creído a la primera

\- Pero decir que estamos casados no lo convierte en realidad.

\- Si eres romaní, sí. Me declaré tres veces delante de testigos y tú aceptaste. No es necesaria ninguna ceremonia formal siempre y cuando dos personas declaren públicamente su intención de convertirse en marido y mujer – dijo Zita mientras buscaba urgentemente un lugar para estacionarse.

Shura se la quedó mirando fijamente.

\- Yo no soy romaní. Tú sabes que debo marcharme pronto. Este matrimonio es una farsa.

\- Shura, por favor. Se lo que hice y no me arrepiento. Recupérate primero y luego hablamos.

Shura sintió como si hubiera topado con un muro de ladrillo o la espalda de Aldebarán. ¿Dónde diablos se había metido? La ley civil no dejaba lugar a dudas. Su supuesto matrimonio con Zita no se sostendría ante la corte. Cuando regresara a su misión podría olvidarse de que aquello había ocurrido alguna vez y continuar su vida con la conciencia limpia.

Zita termino de estacionarse y se dio la vuelta para ayudar a Shura a bajar.

\- Espero que no sufras una recaída -dijo Zita preocupada – Ese tipo de heridas son engañosas.

Shura sonrió ante aquella demostración de preocupación propia de una esposa. No era un adolescente. Él había tenido varias chicas entre sus brazos después de todo, era un hombre. Las trataba con cortesía, pero les ofrecía poco afecto. No estaba interesado en tener una esposa ni un heredero, pero su le debía su lealtad a Athena, así que cumpliría con este último solo por ella.

Zita se adelantó a la recepción para hablar con pedir una llave y al verla por detrás, para su propio asombro, se preguntó cómo sería poseer su delicado cuerpo. No era virgen. Pocas mujeres gitanas o romanís lo eran. Zita poseía una sensualidad natural que no resultaba en absoluto afectada. Alegre y ardiente, hermosa y tentadora, era una mujer a la que ningún hombre podría resistirse. ¿Se transformaría en llama bajo su boca y sus manos? ¿Lo abrasaría con su pasión? El cuerpo de Shura se endureció al imaginar qué se sentiría al estar hundido profundamente en ella. Clavarse en el interior de su dulce cuerpo. Tal vez le faltaran fuerzas todavía, pero no estaba muerto.


	54. Chapter 54

**Capítulo 53**

 **Abril 8, 15.00 pm**

 **Casa de Leo**

Marín toco la puerta tímidamente ya sin su máscara. La puerta se abrió casi de inmediato.

Aioria corrió a besarla y abrazarla. Eran 7 días de angustia que se había guardado.

\- Mi amor te encuentras bien. Pasa! Creí que saldrías más tarde. Ya iba a buscarte.

\- Te extrañé mucho Aioria.

\- Por favor perdóname – dijo Aioria escondiendo su cara en el cuello de Marín – No pude hacer nada por evitarte el dolor.

\- No amor, tu cumpliste con tu deber y te lo agradezco. Estoy segura de que de no haber sido por tu intervención, me hubiera ido mucho peor. – dijo la amazona sentándose en el sofá.

Aioria se hinco frente a ella.

\- Quieres que te haga algo de comer? Algo de tomar?

Marín negó con la cabeza

\- No gracias, solo abrázame por favor – dijo Marín con lágrimas en los ojos

Aioria se levantó, se sentó junto a ella y la abrazo en silencio. Durante unos minutos permanecieron ambos así, en silencio. De repente Marín comenzó a sollozar y a llorar con sentimiento. Aioria la abrazó mas fuerte hasta que Marín se calmó.

\- Que me está pasando Aioria? Por qué después de tantos años comienzo a ser yo la agresiva? De cuando acá me guio por los chismes y la envidia? – dijo un poco más tranquila

\- Envidia?

\- No le veo otra explicación a mi comportamiento

\- Que cosa le envidias a quién? – pregunto extrañado – tienes mucho más de lo que tiene ella.

\- Eso díselo a mi cerebro. – dijo Marín – Te tengo a ti, que sé que me amas tanto como yo a ti, tengo a mis alumnas, tengo a mi hermano y a Seiya… Por qué entonces siento que ella ha conseguido más que yo en tan poco tiempo? Que yo merezco las mismas oportunidades? Que no tenemos el mismo rango en la armadura? No hemos peleado como iguales en las batallas?

\- Creo que solo estas demasiado susceptible – dijo Aioria – Tu nunca te has preocupado por esas cosas. Tu eres la persona más hermosa, dulce y gentil de todo el santuario. Todos te quieren y te admiran… Acaso eso no es suficiente?

\- Supongo que sí.

\- Ella ahora tiene más responsabilidades y menos tiempo libre. La obligan a vestirse de una forma que ella no quiere y ahora viviendo arriba con Athena y Shion… dudo que sea más libre de lo que tú lo eres.

\- Eso es verdad pero…

\- Además, no creas que todos están de acuerdo con las decisiones que han tomado Shion y Athena respecto a ella. – dijo Aioria – Shaka incluso ha pedido que Saga intervenga.

Marín lo miro asombrada.

\- De verdad?

Aioria asintió con la cabeza.

\- No creas que su vida será más fácil ahora, sobre todo si tiene a Shaka en contra. Tu sabes que él tiene bastante fuerza con Saori.

\- Es cierto.

Marín se recostó en brazos de su novio

\- Y debo pedirle disculpas a Shaina, verdad?

\- Creí que ya lo habías hecho. Que no está allá arriba?

\- No. Shion me dijo que dado que es el día libre de Geist, Shaina había pedido permiso para sustituirla porque Junet no puede controlar a las 14. Debe estar abajo entrenándolas, por lo que voy a tener al menos a dos llorando cuando regrese a verlas.

\- Creo que si debes disculparte, pero no ahora. Quiero revisar que tus pies, puedo?

Marín asintió.

\- Están bien… otra cosa por la que debo disculparme con Shaina

\- No te entiendo – dijo mientras le removía sus zapatos

\- Cuando Aioros me llevo a la celda en el calabozo, Shaina le dijo en cual colocarme. Ella ya tenía todos los implementos que yo necesitaba para curarme más rápido. Incluyendo un pomo de nuestra receta secreta para evitar cicatrices…

\- Quieres decir que ella se preocupó por tu bienestar a pesar de que el castigo fue porque la ofendiste a ella? – pregunto Aioria asombrado – Cada vez entiendo menos.

Marín suspiró.

\- Ella no ha dejado de ser mi amiga a pesar de todas las tonterías que yo hago. Eso me hace sentir peor.

Aioria la cargo en sus brazos.

\- Creo que solo estas deprimida. Que te parece si te hago un té, te relajas y descansas un poco en una cama suave y mientras te apapacho.

\- Y si me dejas dar una ducha y luego me apapachas? – dijo Marín – Allá no hay agua caliente

\- Y… si nos duchamos juntos?

\- Esa… es la mejor idea que has tenido desde que llegué - dijo Marín mientras su novio se dirigía hacia la ducha con ella en brazos.

 **Abril 8, 5 pm**

 **Oficina del Patriarca**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia**

\- Saga! – Dijo Shaina corriendo hasta donde su amigo estaba siendo anunciado.

\- Shaina! – reprendió Shion – Que te he dicho de cómo comportarte!

Shaina se frenó en seco y regreso a su pose modosita.

\- Ves cómo sufro? – le susurro a Saga cuando llego hasta el – No me deja ser!

Saga le sonrió divertido y le guiñó un ojo.

\- Déjanos solos Shaina y gracias por tu entusiasmo. – dijo Shion mientras le levantaba para ir a saludar a su amigo y Shaina salía por la puerta – Esa niña me va a sacar canas verdes!

\- Jajaja pues entonces ya estas todo canoso amigo mío – dijo Saga saludándolo con alegría – Ya tienes todo el cabello verde.

Shion se echó a reír con las ocurrencias de Saga.

\- Y bien? A que debemos el honor de tu visita?

\- Bueno, la última vez que vine no estabas…

\- Sí, me dijeron que llegaste en el momento más oportuno y te agradezco que no te hayas negado a ayudarlos con el castigo de Marín. – dijo – Al parecer estaban divididos

\- Si bueno… dejar solos a los dorados para tomar una decisión cuando la novia de uno de ellos está en medio no es lo más inteligente, pero te aseguro que si lo que querías era que aprendieran una lección de ambos lados, creo que lo habrán hecho a estas alturas.

\- Pues me alegro de que contáramos con tu aprobación – dijo Shion sarcásticamente – Pero sé que no viniste solo para felicitarnos.

\- Jajaja no serias el patriarca si fuera así.

Shion tomo asiento y Saga también

\- Estoy enterado que cierto caballero hablo contigo de algo que considera un problema.

\- Sí. Shaka hablo conmigo, lo cual me sorprendió sobremanera. Si hay alguien que prácticamente le hace competencia a Zeus en arrogancia, definitivamente es el. – dijo Saga – Y desgraciadamente cuando llegue a casa a meditar en sus palabras, creo que en parte él tiene razón.

Shion se recargo en su asiento

\- Interesante…. Explícate

\- La preocupación de Shaka de que por culpa de la relación Minos- Shaina haya una nueva guerra es normal. Son de bandos contrarios. Los Romeo y Julieta del Santuario…

\- Continua…

\- Pero se equivoca al pensar que Shaina sería la culpable. El cree que si ella queda con el corazón roto por culpa de Minos, los demás automáticamente querrán vengarla. Más bien siento que es al revés.

\- Shaina es más fuerte de los que Shaka cree – aseguro Shion.

\- Tú lo sabes, yo lo se… y la mitad del santuario. Pero Shaka no. – contesto Saga - Nunca se ha tomado la molestia de conocerla bien. Para el, es otra fémina como las que aparecen en sus libros, frágil y llorona.

\- Comprendo.

\- Pero no se pone a pensar que si esa relación se rompe, Minos tiene mucho más que perder.

\- No entiendo. – Dijo Shion tratando de seguir el hilo

\- Shaina ya conoce el dolor de un corazón roto. Lo ha sufrido dos veces…

\- Dos? – pregunto Shion pensando si entonces lo que él había leído meses atrás en el corazón de Shaina era verdad.

Saga se quedó callado. No iba a revelar lo que sabía traicionando a su amiga.

\- … Por tanto – continuo – ella sabe lo que se siente, y también que ella puede y se recupera. Pero para Minos, que según entiendo sería la primera vez que toma en serio a alguien y eso me hace pensar que sus sentimientos son realmente fuertes, el choque emocional de esa ruptura podría volverlo completamente loco.

\- Mas? Pero si ese espectro es el más sádico de todos!

\- Aun mas – dijo Saga tranquilamente – Y si como aprendimos mientras estuvimos allá abajo, ese juez es el favorito de Hades…

\- Ok. Si querías preocuparme lo has conseguido.

\- Sabes si Shaina lo está tomando en serio o solo es un juego? – pregunto Saga – No he podido preguntarle eso de frente.

\- No creo que ella se tome a juego nada.- dijo Shion – Puedo asegurarte que ella está tomando en serio la relación.

\- Entonces no creo que ninguno se oponga a lo que estoy por proponerte…

\- Y eso es?

\- Una fiesta de compromiso pública, con un acuerdo firmado por ambos dioses con el respaldo de otros dos dioses imparciales como testigos, en el que ambas partes se comprometan a dejar a un lado sentimientos personales de sus respectivos guardianes para que en caso de separación de la pareja, no sea tomada como una excusa para retomar la guerra.

\- Mmm… interesante propuesta, aunque creo que aquí lo más difícil va a ser que la pareja acepte- dijo Shion reflexionando

\- No te entiendo. Shaina ya lo hizo público…

\- Mas no sabemos lo que esté pasando allá abajo. – dijo Shion – Athena dijo que Hades pronto regresaría a casa y tal vez hasta entonces sepamos lo que está pasando. Y desde luego que le planteare tu idea. Siempre y cuando los tortolitos están de acuerdo.

Saga sonrió.

\- Crees que se rebelen?

\- Yo lo haría. Después de todo los estarás poniendo a prueba al mismo tiempo verdad?

\- Me haces el favor de decírselo a Shaina? Tengo guardia nocturna en el hospital y debo irme.

\- Primero hablare con Athena al respecto. Ya después, que los dioses me protejan cuando me toque darle la noticia.

 **Abril 8, 8.00 am**

 **Hotel Belford Hotel Monasterio**

 **Cuzco, Perú**

Shaka disfrutaba de un sabroso café negro en una de las mesas al aire libre del restaurante del hotel que ponían para disfrute de los invitados. Desde que había llegado a Cuzco, no había querido salir hasta recibir la llamada de Saga, pues no sabía si a donde lo había mandado Buda tendría señal.

La llamada llego minutos más tarde:

Sh: Hola?

S: Hola! Habla Saga!

Sh: Que bien! Esperaba tu llamada

S: Lo sé. Intento no fallarle a nadie pero me es difícil complacer a todos.

Sh: Te agradezco que me llames y me expongas tu idea

S: En pocas palabras, es un contrato/pacto entre el santuario y el inframundo donde ambos dioses aceptan que la relación entre Shaina-Minos no sea detonante para ninguna fricción entre ambos

Sh: Y que dijo Shion?

S: Se lo planteara a Athena. Estoy seguro de que ella aceptara. _( No estamos seguros de sí la pareja en cuestión lo hará, pero en fin…)_

Sh: Me parece una solución perfecta y muy diplomática de tu parte Saga. Me sorprendiste. Definitivamente hice bien en pedir tu ayuda.

S _: (Pedazo de imbécil )._ Como vas con tu tarea?

Sh: Algo estancada, pero mejorara. No te preocupes.

S: De acuerdo. Entro a mi guardia. Cualquier cosa llámame.

Sh: Seguro. _(Si como no)_

Shaka colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a su habitación. Se sentó en el tapete frente a su cama en posición de flor de loto y comenzó a meditar.

\- Ok. Buda. Ya estoy despejado en el lugar que quieres, ahora si puedes iluminarme por favor y decirme para que me necesitas por aquí?

\- _Seguro que sí, ya que te tomaste una semana de vacaciones! Te estoy enviando a una… conocida que requiere ayuda para terminar su tesis._

\- Debes estar bromeando, y no eres de los que me hace bromas

\- _Exacto. No bromeo. Así que deja de repelar y escucha. Esta chica te está esperando a Aguas Calientes, donde se supone que debiste estar hace 7 días. La vas a ayudar a encontrar la ciudad perdida del El Paititi…_

\- Desde cuando me volví guía de turistas?

\- _Tranquilo. Si la ayudas y tienen éxito, yo te mostrare a la chica que será la madre de tu sucesor._

\- No puedo simplemente saltarme todo esto y que me digas…

\- _No! Parece que aun tienes que aprender algunas cosas y reaprender otras antes de que siquiera merezcas conocer a tu media naranja…_

\- No quiero una media naranja… Solo necesito una mujer que este en edad fértil medianamente interesante…

\- _Shaka… No me gusta la violencia pero estas a punto de que conozcas lo que una cachetada mía puede hacer. Haz lo que te digo. Empaca. Tu tren sale en media hora._

\- De Acuerdo – Dijo Shaka algo molesto. No le gustaba la idea de ser la nana de una chiquilla desconocida. – Me dices como la voy a reconocer?

\- Ella te abordara a ti. Sigue mis instrucciones. No me hagas repetirlo.

Shaka se levantó y comenzó a patear la cama en una actitud tan infantil que buda no pudo dejar de preguntarse en qué momento su discípulo se había salido del camino.

Justo a tiempo para tomar el tren que lo llevaría lo más cercano a la ciudad. Unas horas después Shaka llego con su maleta. Comenzó a tomar nota en su celular de algunos detalles que le gustaría tener guardadas al igual de algunas fotos. Ninguna selfie. Por muy arrogante que era, no le gustaba ese tipo de fotografías. No era propio de alguien como él.

El tren llego a tiempo a la ciudad y Shaka descendió. No había nadie en el andén esperándolo, así que camino hasta que encontró con una pequeña posada. Pidió una habitación y pago la noche. No era un hotel en forma sino una antigua casa estilo colonial que tenía tan solo 10 habitaciones. El lunch estaba incluido, y pidió que se lo subieran a su habitación y entraran con la llave extra si no abría el mismo pues había decidido tomar un baño mientras tanto para purificar su cuerpo y de paso despejar su mente de toda clase de tonterías que se le ocurrían respecto al ser enviado a ese lugar.

Estaba a la mitad del baño cuando tocaron a la puerta. Creyó que era su almuerzo, por lo que dejo que tocaran esperando que siguieran sus instrucciones de pasar y dejar la bandeja. Diez minutos más tarde, seguían tocando a la puerta.

\- Pero que necedad y que insistencia! – dijo Shaka saliendo tan solo con una pequeña toalla en la cintura.

Abrió la puerta y en el umbral se encontró con una chica de no más de 1.68 de estatura, de cabello largo de un rubio más claro que el de el mismo, y ojos tan verdes como dos esmeraldas recién pulidas. Vestía a la usanza de una exploradora de safari con short y chaleco color caqui y sombrero al estilo Hollywood en los 20's.

Dado que estaba distraída y no escucho cuando Shaka abrió la puerta, el siguiente golpe fue directo al pecho de Shaka quien la miraba incrédulo y enojado.

\- Si dígame?

\- Oh disculpa! No te vi. Estaba distraída. Es hora de irnos. El helicóptero sale en cinco minutos.

\- Y eso a mí qué?

\- Que tienes que venir conmigo!

\- No tengo que hacer nada! Ni siquiera te conozco!

\- Ah es cierto… perdón… olvide presentarme. Mi nombre es Elizabeth pero puedes decirme Liz.

\- Yo soy Shaka.

\- Si lo sé. Me dijeron que te reconocería porque te parecerías a la Barbie que tuve hace 10 años.

Shaka se indignó.

\- Que dijiste?

\- Si, tu sabes… cabello largo, rubio, un hombre "bonito"…

\- Como te atreves!

\- Bueno ya solo nos quedan 3 minutos… vamos! – dijo Liz jalándolo de la mano

\- Pero tu estás loca? – dijo Shaka zafándose fácilmente – Me interrumpiste a la mitad de mi baño. Estoy casi desnudo.

Liz volteo a verlo como si fuera la primera vez.

\- Y por qué no te has vestido?! Corre que tenemos solo dos minutos!

\- Olvídalo. Tardo mucho más de 30 segundos en vestirme. Aproximadamente 15 y eso si me dejas ir en este momento.

\- No, no! Lo máximo que puedo darte son 5 minutos más!

\- Suéltame entonces y veré que puedo hacer – dijo Shaka molesto. Nadie debía meterse con su aseo personal. Eso hasta Athena lo sabía!.

La chica desapareció en el pasillo y Shaka regreso a su habitación.

\- Si lo que quieres es probar mi paciencia buda, soy el primero en decirte que no la tengo… - dijo en voz alta mientras se colocaba una muda de ropa y cerraba su maleta.

Afortunadamente aun no la había deshecho. Iba a ser un laaaaargo viaje. Ojala y encontrara la bendita zona arqueológica pronto, o se iba a volver loco en el intento.

 **Abril 8 2 p.m.**

 **Campo de entrenamiento del Club Cruzeiro, Brasil.**

Alde bajo del taxi frente a las oficinas administrativas del club con su maleta en la mano.

Con su nuevo corte de cabello de casquete corto y vestido con un pants de Nylon, estaba frenético de emoción con un sobre en la mano. Entro al moderno edificio y se detuvo en la recepción donde una mujer de mediana edad lo miro de arriba abajo un poco asustada por su estatura.

\- Hola! Vengo con la señorita… Nívea?

\- Es usted la cita que tiene a las dos? El señor… Taurus, Aldebarán?

\- Si señorita

\- Un momento por favor – dijo mientras marcaba el teléfono.

Alde aprovecho para admirar y tomarle foto con su teléfono a la vitrina con trofeos, camisetas, medallas y fotografías de todos los futbolistas famosos que en algún momento se habían entrenado ahí.

\- Señor Taurus? La señorita Nívea lo recibirá en unos momento. Si gusta esperar sentado, en cuanto ella termine su reunión, con gusto se reunirá con usted.

\- Muito Obrigado.

La señorita le dirigió una sonrisa y regreso a sus ocupaciones. Alde decidio enviarle un mensaje a Mu.

A: Hey amigo!

M: toritoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Mira a quien se le ocurrió reportarse!

A: Jajaja si ya se amigo y ni te imaginas en dónde estoy?

M: mmm… en algún estadio de futbol?

A: No pero casi.

M: mmm… en el hotel con alguna porrista? Jajaja

A: Mu… esa es otra historia. Si no hubiera sido por Shura, me estreno en un avión Jajaja pero le salió caro el interrumpirme, como 200 dolaritos

M: Que que? Vas a tener que contarme todo, pero no ahora. Tengo una cita.

A: Con Athena?

M: Nop. Con una chica.

A: Ahhh la que espías todos los días después de las nueve?

M: Queeeeee? Alde, tu y yo tenemos que platicar muy seriamente acerca de chismear y meterte donde no te llaman

A: Creo que eso es un sí. Jajaja. Pero si estás en tu cita porque respondes mi mensaje.

M: ella se está cambiando :P tengo chance.

A: Queeeeee? Eres rápido amigo! Solo llevo una semana afuera y ya te la echaste… Felicidades!

M: Jajaja no seas mal pensado. Estamos de compras y se está probando ropa. Quien crees que soy? Milo?

A: No. Milo ya me hubiera mandado una foto porno.

M: O.o En serio?

A: Jajaja de quien crees que consigo mis revistas. Jajaja Bromeo. Pero regresando a lo que te contaba. Me gane un mes de entrenamiento gratis en el Cruzeiro…

M: Me dejaste igual U.u

A: Jajaja olvido que no eres fanático. El Cruzeiro, uno de los equipos de soccer más importantes de la región

M: O.o Solo tú te emocionas por entrenamiento físico. Para eso te hubieras quedado aquí.

A: Luego te cuento. Creo que vienen por mí. Suerte con tu cita.

M: Igual. Suerte amigo. Un abrazo fraternal.

La pisadas fuertes de un par de tacones seguidos de unas voces femeninas discutiendo lo sacaron de su plática con Mu.

Dos figuras, una vestida de porrista y otra con un traje sastre de pantalón negro con tacones de aguja venían por el pasillo. La porrista era morena, 1.75 de estatura con unas curvas obviamente de porrista. Piernas largas, pecho y cadera generosas con una cinturita. La de traje sastre era morena clara, cabello negro corto, y más bien de complexión atlética.

La porrista tomaba notas de lo que la más pequeña ordenaba y solo decía: Si señorita, si señorita.

Cuando ambas alcanzaron el lugar donde Aldebarán estaba, la porrista salió por otra puerta dejando a la pequeña con el caballero de tauro.

\- Taurus, Aldebarán?

\- Señorita Nívea? Mucho gusto – dijo extendiendo su mano.

Nívea tuvo que voltear hacia arriba abriendo los ojos al reconocer a su rival en los penaltis. Alde no tuvo tanta suerte o tanta memoria.

\- Ya te registraron? – pregunto la chica

\- No señorita. Me dijeron que todo sería con usted. – dijo Alde sin ocultar la emoción en sus ojos

\- Ya veo. – dijo mientras le pedía algo a la recepcionista. Esta le dio una tabla con varias aplicaciones – Sígueme por favor. Vamos primero a mi oficina y te mostrare las instalaciones después.

\- La sigo.

Nívea no dejo de sonreír en ningún momento. Aparentemente Alde no la había reconocido, lo que hacía que todo eso fuera aún más divertido.

Entraron a una oficina sencillamente decorada con ventanales que daban a un verde campo donde entrenaban las porristas en ese momento. Alde estaba tan entrado en sus pensamientos que no les puso atención a las chicas que, en alguna otra circunstancia, lo hubieran hecho perder el habla.

\- Siéntate por favor. – dijo al mismo tiempo que Alde obedecía – Cuéntame, del panfleto que te dieron junto con el sobre, ya te decidiste que curso quieres tomar?

\- A decir verdad el certificado decía que era un mes correcto?

\- Sí.

\- Y hay varios cursos… - dijo Alde sacando el tríptico al que la chica llamada Nívea se refería.

\- Correcto…

\- Quiero tomar tres cursos – dijo Alde orgulloso de su plan

\- Como dices? – dijo Nívea sorprendida

\- Sí. Quiero 2 semanas del súper campamento individualizado, 1 semana que dura el seminario para entrenadores y uno el de árbitros.

Nívea lo miro francamente divertida.

\- Jajajaja demasiado listo. Jajaja definitivamente. Bueno en penaltis y listo…

Alde la miro seriamente.

\- No entiendo.

\- Olvídalo. Jajaja Necesito que me llenes todos estos formularios entonces. – dijo Nívea – Y estos otros… Y estos otros…

\- De acuerdo – decía Alde escribiendo lo más rápido posible. Ya quería ver las instalaciones.

Nívea no dejaba de mirarlo. No recordaba haber visto nadie tan entusiasmado por un entrenamiento tan duro como el súper camp desde… bueno… nunca!

\- Que es lo que está incluido aparte del entrenamiento? - pregunto Alde mientras rellenaba los formularios

\- El programa incluye: Entrenamientos diarios, Partidos amistosos durante este tiempo, Sesiones de videos, Sesiones de video, Análisis de partidos, Observación de partidos de la primera división, Visita al entrenamiento del equipo titular de Cruzeiro…

Alde se sentía en el cielo

\- Hay cielos! Este es el mejor dia de mi vida! – dijo Alde aplaudiendo entusiasmado antes de volver a llenar otro formulario.

\- Y a quien invitaras a tus primeros partidos? – pregunto Nivea

\- A nadie. No conozco a nadie en Brasil – dijo Alde tranquilamente

\- Pero… - dijo Nívea checando la aplicación que ya había llenado – aquí dice que naciste en Rio…

\- Si, y también dice que mi dirección está en Grecia. Allá esta mi familia adoptiva.

\- Comprendo – dijo Nívea apenada por traer el tema – Disculpa la intromisión.

\- Oh no te preocupes. No es nada malo.

\- Y que te trajo a Brasil de nuevo?

\- El soccer – dijo Alde feliz – Ver un partido de mi equipo favorito por ejemplo

Nívea sonrió.

\- Eres algo especial Aldebarán…

\- Alde…

\- Perdón?

\- Mis amigos me dicen Alde…

\- Oye Alde… Crees que… después de que te muestre las instalaciones y te instale en tu cuarto… pueda invitarte a comer?

\- Como dices?

\- De bienvenida claro… A menos que tengas una novia muy celosa y…

Alde se rio tomándose la cabeza nervioso

\- No puede ser celosa si no existe.

\- En serio?... pues entonces no debo preocuparme porque alguien me reclame, verdad?

\- Yo creo que no… y como de aquí a que terminemos voy a tener hambre, te acepto la invitación.

\- Perfecto!... ya terminaste?

\- Sip. Aquí está todo.

\- Vámonos! Entre más rápido terminemos… más rápido comemos…

\- Ahhh gran lema Niv! Lo adoptare como mio.

\- Niv?

\- Perdón… Señorita Nívea!

\- No, no… Niv es perfecto… No lo había escuchado en mucho tiempo… demasiado…. – dijo Nívea pensativa – Por aquí.

Alde la siguió y se quedó pensando… Acaso ya había visto a esa chica antes?


	55. Chapter 55

**Capítulo 54**

 **Abril 9, 3 pm**

 **Boutique de Thes**

 **Paris, Francia**

Thes estaba atendiendo a una clienta regular suya cuando Fler entro con Isaak y varias bolsas de compras. Parecía que habían tenido un día muy ocupado porque Isaak prácticamente se desplomo en el sofá de Thes, desde donde ella se burló silenciosamente.

\- Fler! No la esperaba tan pronto! – dijo Thes sonriendo mientras terminaba de despachar a la clienta que estaba ahí.

\- No podía esperar más tiempo para ver las creaciones que hizo para mí y si mi vestido ya estaba ajustado.

\- Claro que sí! La respuesta a ambas cosas es sí. Permíteme terminar con Madame Rocher y tendrás toda mi atención. Gustan algo de tomar?

\- Tienes alguna poción mágica que haga que dejen de dolerme los pies? – Dijo Isaak agotado mientras Thes se reía de él.

\- No. Lo siento. Solo agua o café.

\- Yo lo sirvo no te preocupes. Isaak?

\- Agua, gracias.

Fler sirvió un café para ella y un vaso con agua fresca para Isaak.

\- Como lo hacen? Como las mujeres pueden andar y andar en tacones y no cansarse y mientras uno que solo carga parece que hizo todo un maratón.

Fler le lanzo una dulce sonrisa.

\- Está en nuestros genes – bromeo entregándole su agua.

Madame Roche se fue cinco minutos más tarde mientras Fler hojeaba unas revistas.

\- Vaya! Ya viste esta chica Isaak? Como le haría para traer ese vestido tan corto en pleno Abril?- dijo Fler extendiendo la revista Hola donde aparecía "Sophi"

\- Quién es? Alguna modelo nueva? Yo quiero ver! Me faltan algunas para el desfile. – dijo Thes acercándose a Fler

Isaak miro la revista por un instante.

\- Se parece a Shun

\- Jajaja que ridículo Isaak… Shun es hombre y esta chica claramente es mujer – dijo Fler.

Thes miro detenidamente la foto. Esa cara la había visto una sola vez en el palacio de Poseidón mientras estaba desmayada cuando el dios había repelido su ataque. La maldita víbora resbalosa que la derroto sin problema!

\- Si… si la conozco… y también conozco a su acompañante. – dijo Thes pero no sabiendo que tenía que ver Fler con ese universo prefirió cambiar de tema ante los ojos escrutadores de Isaak, bueno, su único ojo bueno. - Y bueno Fler Tengo cuatro bocetos de vestidos listos para ti y hasta en 3D.

Fler se levantó y aplaudió emocionada.

\- Enséname vamos! Muero por verlos!

Thes se puso detrás del mostrador y saco 4 dibujos profesionales de chicas rubias en hermosos vestidos de novia.

\- Oh por Odín Thes! Eres fantástica!

\- Lo sé – dijo la ojiazul con modestia – que te parecen?

\- A ninguno le cambiaría nada! Sera una muy difícil decisión!

Thes rio mientras que Isaak volvía a desplomarse en el sofá fastidiado de tanta ropa y mejor se puso a mensajear por celular.

\- Y como te lo dije, me dio tiempo de buscar unas muestras perfectas de la tela y mira – dijo sacando una caja con 4 barbies con la réplica exacta de los vestidos que estaban en el dibujo ya hechos a la medida de las muñecas.

\- Ay no! Los quiero todos! – exclamo Fler emocionada. Ni su hermana tendría un vestido tan fabuloso como el suyo.

Thes volvió a reír.

\- Jajaja si mi hermano supiera en que ocupo los juguetes que me daba de niña … Jajaja

Isaak solo le dio una mirada de advertencia, misma que Thes le devolvió.

\- Si… me decido por alguno… cuanto tiempo tardarías en tenerlo listo?

\- Uff! Necesitamos al menos 3 pruebas pero si no engordas… - De pronto se le ocurrió una idea a Thes y no pudo dejar de expresarla en voz baja aunque esto no evito que Isaak parara oreja – No estas embarazada verdad?

A Fler se le subieron todos los colores al rostro.

\- Claro que no! Como se te ocurre!

\- A menos mal… es que luego le echan la culpa a uno de que no les sirve el vestido cuando lo que debieron tener es las piernas cerradas.

\- Thes! – reprendió Isaak – Estas hablando con una Señorita DE-CEN-TE _(Jajaja ni yo me la creí)_

\- Mil disculpas Fler… - dijo visiblemente apenada - Tanto estar aquí en Francia me revolvió las ideas…

\- No te preocupes Thes… es comprensible…

\- Entonces? Crees que puedas elegir alguno?

Fler vio los cuatro vestidos pero no dudo al escoger uno.

\- Este.

\- Segura? No es totalmente blanco y tu dijiste…

\- Tal cual. Para cuando sería la primera prueba?

\- Pues… te tomo las medidas ahorita… pido la tela… mmm… 2 semanas.

\- Perfecto – dijo Fler decidida extendiendo la tarjeta de crédito – Puedo… quedarme mientras con la muñeca? Así podre soñar en cómo me veré en mi boda…

\- Seguro! Yo con el dibujo tengo… deja voy por mi cinta y mi libreta

Fler no dejo de abrazar a la Barbie que tenía el vestido que eligió. Estaba completamente segura que a Camus le encantará verla con él puesto cuando se encontraran en el altar.

 **Abril 9, 4 pm**

 **Hotel Real**

 **Pamplona, España**

Shura salió del restaurante del hotel bastante satisfecho con la calidad de la comida típica que había pedido. Las perdices al chocolate con un plato de chistorra y chorizo había sido toda una fiesta para su paladar.

Iba llegando a la recepción cuando una figura conocida chocó con él.

\- Perdone usted– dijo Zita – Ah eres tú! Ven y ayúdame! - Dijo llevándoselo de la mano mientras que le azotaba un suave bolso de gimnasio en el estómago para que lo ayudara a cargarlo.

Shura, que no supo cómo reaccionar, solo la siguió. Después de todo, no tenía nada más importante que hacer.

Zita lo condujo hasta su camioneta y le aventó las llaves.

\- Maneja! Yo voy tarde y necesito cambiarme – dijo Zita entrando a la parte trasera y comenzando a desvestirse – Ve derecho tres semáforos a la izquierda

A Shura se le hizo divertido y prendió la camioneta conduciendo a donde Zita le decía.

\- A dónde vamos?

\- A la función de las 5. Me quede dormida! – dijo mientras se quitaba la blusa – No vayas a voltear y por favor pon atención. No te vayas a pasar porque si no llegare tarde y Omar me va a reganar.

Shura se dedicó a conducir espiando de vez en cuando por el retrovisor.

\- Es mi imaginación o te estas quedando en el mismo hotel que yo? – Pregunto Shura – Me estas siguiendo?

\- No lo imaginaste. Se espera de nosotros que compartamos cama y como no lo estamos haciendo, finjo que lo hago para no perder el respeto de mi gente. Preferirías que durmiera en otro lado?- Shura imaginó a Zita durmiendo en brazos de Mario y sintió cómo le daba un vuelco el estómago. La idea era repugnante.

\- No, aunque estoy seguro de que Mario te ha echado de menos - En cuanto aquellas palabras salieron de su boca, deseó no haberlas pronunciado. Maldición, ¿qué le estaba ocurriendo? No tenía ningún derecho a criticar la moral de Zita. - Lo siento -se apresuró a decir antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de reaccionar -No debí haber dicho eso. Está fuera de lugar.

\- Da vuelta a la izquierda en el siguiente semáforo y sigue 10 calles. Donde veas la fuente ve a la derecha -le dijo Zita medio molesta mientras se ponía su vestido rojo con lunares blancos

\- Maldición -murmuró Shura frunciendo el ceño mientras tamborileaba los dedos sobre el volante.

Zita era la última persona del mundo a la que deseaba hacer daño y se maldecía en silencio por haber provocado aquella expresión de dolor en el rostro de Zita que alcanzo a ver por el espejo. Pero imaginársela con otro hombre, o vendiéndose en las ferias como se sabía que hacían las mujeres gitanas le enfurecía sobremanera.

Llegaron a su destino que parecía ser un teatro y Shura estaciono donde Zita le dijo mientras que esta corría hacia dentro del edificio con el resto de lo que estaba en su bolso de gimnasio.

Por qué se había quedado Zita en el mismo hotel? Volvería a hacerlo aquella noche? Para Shura estaba claro que se le estaba ofreciendo. Estaría lo bastante en forma como para aceptar su ofrecimiento si aquella noche si ella se lo insinuaba? Lo dudaba. Llevaba casi seis meses sin salir con alguna chica por diversos motivos pero estaba decidido a que esa situación no durara mucho.

Tras pensárselo un buen rato, Shura decidió que no le haría ningún daño aprovechar el ardiente cuerpo de la muchacha si ella le daba la más mínima indicación de que estaba dispuesta. En cuanto Shura entro al edificio detrás de Zita, recibió un aluvión de felicitaciones.

Todos detrás del escenario parecían conocerlo aunque Shura no tenía ni idea de quienes eran. Algunos se limitaban a saludarlo, y Shura les devolvía el saludo, aceptando su amistad del mismo modo que se la ofrecían. Aquella gente lo había aceptado como uno de los suyos tan fácilmente que se sorprendió.

\- Cuándo van a celebrar su boda, Shura? - le preguntó un hombre - Todo el mundo está deseando que haya fiesta y baile.

\- Espera a ver bailar a Zita – dijo una joven mujer - Es magnífica.

\- Bailar?

En ese momento, las luces se apagaron y se dio cuenta que estaba tras bastidores.

Zita estaba sobre el escenario con Mario, Omar y Rosa también vestidos a la usanza andaluza preparados para cantar y bailar. Con una rápida mirada se dio cuenta que el teatro, al que él había accesado por la parte de atrás, tenía un lleno completo.

Puso un poco más de atención y se dio cuenta de que varios de los amigos y parientes de Zita se preparaban también para sus diversos actos. Alguien le puso al pequeño Tony en brazos pero Shura le presto mayor atención. Estaba concentrado mirando fijamente a Zita. Aquella noche estaba excepcionalmente bella. Había cubierto su brillante cabello rojo con una peluca negra azabache adornado con una rosa roja natural y su labial era del mismo rojo intenso del vestido. En qué momento había maquillado sus ojos de manera tan seductora?

\- ¡Baila para nosotros, Zita! -gritó alguien en el público.

Los instrumentos del otro lado del escenario y los acordes de una alegre melodía flamenca inundaron el aire. La energía de la guitarra en manos de Omar y la pandereta en manos de Rosa provocaron que enseguida todos estuvieran dando palmas y zapateando.

Cuando el primer acto termino, Zita se cambió de ropa rápidamente detrás del escenario hasta quedar con una típica vestimenta gitana. Cuando volvió a escena, Shura frunció el ceño cuando Mario se inclinó ante la joven y le ofreció la mano. Él la hizo girar al instante en una ardiente danza, dándole vueltas y más vueltas. Sus faldas volaban alto, desprendiendo destellos y revelando sus bien formadas piernas. Los cuerpos de ambos se balanceaban y se retorcían de forma seductora, como los de dos amantes apasionados inmersos en un ancestral ritual de apareamiento.

Shura tenía la vista clavada en el flexible cuerpo de Zita mientras ella saltaba por los aires y planeaba como una pluma al viento antes de caer en brazos de Mario. Él nunca había visto tanta gracilidad, semejante desenfreno sensual. Nunca se había sentido tan completamente cautivado. Nunca había experimentado unos celos tan abrumadores. Con los puños cerrados y apretando los dientes, Shura sentía deseos de entrar al escenario y separar a los bailarines, pero por supuesto no lo hizo. Ya no se preguntaba si Mario y Zita eran amantes. Sólo los amantes podían bailar juntos de semejante manera.

Incapaz de soportar la visión de las espectaculares piernas de Zita siendo públicamente admiradas, le paso el niño a su madre y salió de ahí. Se quedó sentado arriba del cofre de la camioneta mirando al cielo. Parecía que el show no fuera a terminar nunca. No entendía por qué le molestaba, pero no le gustaba ni lo más mínimo.

\- Te sientes mal? No me he atrevido a preguntarte, pero la camarista me informo que estabas bien - le preguntó Zita – El show está por terminar y yo ya no soy necesaria. Quieres que te lleve al hotel?

\- Estoy perfectamente, gracias -gruñó Shura-. Mario y tú hacéis muy buena pareja de baile.

\- Bailamos juntos desde que éramos niños. -Shura escuchó el crujir de ropa y se puso tenso.

\- Tomare un taxi – Dijo Shura

\- No seas tonto, yo te traje yo te llevo – dijo Zita

\- Y qué hay de Mario?

\- Qué pasa con él?

\- No quiere estar contigo esta noche? Teniendo en cuenta la manera en que le enseñabas las piernas y te lanzabas sobre él, di por hecho que esta noche acabarías a su lado. Es obvio que te desea. – dijo Shura subiéndose a la camioneta.

Zita le lanzó una mirada cortante.

\- Mario y yo somos amigos de la infancia. Y en cuanto al baile, lo llevo en la sangre. Mi cuerpo se mueve al ritmo de la música con independencia de mi mente. No tengo control sobre él -Zita entornó los ojos, como si un súbito pensamiento la obligara a hablar - Me deseas, Shura?

\- Dudo que sea capaz de estar a la altura de la ocasión esta noche debido a mi humor -aseguró Shura con sarcasmo -Pero sí, supongo que te deseo. Y como yo no puedo, tal vez alguno de los otros hombres...

El gemido ultrajado de Zita le hizo ver que había llegado demasiado lejos.

\- Maldito seas, Shura! -le espetó -He conseguido controlar mi genio mientras estabas enfermo, pero ahora que te encuentras mejor, no toleraré tus insultos. Soy romaní, nada puede cambiar ese hecho, pero podías al menos disimular tu desprecio por mí y los míos cuando nos topemos.

\- _(Dios, es magnífica)_ \- pensó Shura mirándola con admiración.

Tenía la vista clavada en sus exuberantes senos, y los apartó a regañadientes de allí para posarlos en sus ojos enfurecidos y en el expresivo rostro. Deseaba que estacionara la camioneta tumbarla sobre el asiento trasero y hacerle al amor de forma tempestuosa. Shura dejó escapar un profundo suspiro de arrepentimiento.

\- Lo siento, Zita. Me estoy comportando mal, pero no siento ningún desprecio por ti ni por tu gente. Me siento frustrado únicamente.

\- _(Piensa que soy una prostituta)_ \- reflexionó Zita mientras se acercaba al hotel. Era cierto que algunas mujeres romanís eran promiscuas, pero Zita no era una de ellas. Tenía que amar a un hombre para poder entregarse a él.

Zita sabía que no podía esperar que Shura se tomara su matrimonio en serio, o que sintiera deseo por ella. Resultaba inevitable que se marchara y también que ella siguiera en el espectáculo con su familia, pero por el bien de su familia, hasta que Shura no saliera de su camino, se comportaría como su esposa ante los demás de su tribu.

 **Abril 9, 8 pm**

 **Cámara del Sanbocho**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia**

Shaina estaba viendo una revista de moda ya con un pantalón deportivo de nylon rojo y una camiseta ombliguera puesta cuando sonó su celular. Sonrió con anticipación sabiendo quien era.

S.- Ciao Caro Mio

M.- Ciao Bellisima, perdón. Se me hizo tarde.

S.- No te preocupes. Estaba viendo algunas opciones para mi vestido.

M.- Tú te verás hermosa con cualquier cosa que te pongas. Y si no te pones nada mucho mejor!

S.- (tono burlón) Ah qué bien! El que me des luz verde para hacerlo no sabes… me quitas un gran gasto de encima!

M.- Que? No! Dime que estas bromeando!

S.- Jajaja claro que si estoy bromeando Jajaja pues con que chicas te juntas que las crees capaz de eso?

M.- Fiuuuu me acabas de sacar muchas canas del susto.

S.- Jajaja tienes la ventaja que nadie te las va a notar Jajaja

M.- Cierto… Jajaja… no me había puesto a pensar en eso Jajaja pero no le digas a Aiacos o se va a aprovechar de mí.

S.- Bueno volviendo al tema prefieres que vaya de blanco o de negro?

M.- De Rojo

S.- Negro o Blanco?

M.- De Rojo

S.- Minos! El baile es solo blanco y negro!

M.- Eso no te detuvo la última vez en Columbus… donde me hiciste perder 7 días… te veías tan… yummi!

S.- Oh cállate! Fue lo más embarazoso de toda mi estancia ahí… Por qué no me dijiste que era de blanco y negro?

M.- Porque te ves más sexy de rojo y Pues te aseguro que si lo que Poseidón quería era fastidiarme lo consiguió… ahora ya no puedo dormir… veo el teléfono a toda hora… ya no me voy de parranda… y solo me la paso viendo cierta foto de una hermosa peli verde en mi escritorio. Estoy hecho un desastre

S.- Ay que tierno!

M.- Jaja eso no es lo que dicen mis espectros, pues toda mi frustración por no estar ahí saboreando ciertos honeylips lo desquito con ellos Jajaja.

S.- Que malo eres. Pobrecitos.

M.- Pero eso es bueno. Hades llego ayer inesperadamente y… ( se escucha escándalo y gente corriendo y gritando ) aparentemente trae a todos locos como puedes escuchar, pero mis asuntos son los únicos que están 100% en orden Jajaja Aiacos esta histérico porque dice que le van a salir arrugas de la preocupación…

S.- Y no te va a reganar por estar hablando conmigo?

M.- Seguramente sí. Ya tuvo a bien reganarme por culpa de Pandora por otra situación…

S.- Al respecto…

M.- Que pasa?

S.- Hoy Athena y Shion me mandaron llamar…

M.- Ahora qué?

S.- (suspiro) lo mismo. La preocupación por que desatemos otra vez una guerra y bla bla bla…

M.- … (se escucha más escándalo y gritos desgarradores)

S.- Minos?

M.- Aquí sigo… decías?

S.- Estas jugando con tu cosmic marionattion?

M.- No, como puedes pensar eso (muajaja!)

S.- Mejor lo discutimos cuando vengas. No quiero tocar el tema por teléfono…

M.- Que dijo el cornudo y la nena consentida…? suéltalo!

S.- Hey! Yo no te digo que Hades… no le digo… Momento. No conozco a Hades aun. No se me ocurre nada… De todos modos no les digas así!

M.- Jaja lo siento. No puedo evitarlo.

S.- Ya se! … Yo no digo que Pandora es la emo-golfilla oficial del inframundo o sí?

M.- Me encantaría decir que Pandora lo es, pero no. Es una niña decente. Loca y sicópata, pero aunque no lo parezca, es decente. Me consta.

S.- Como dices? Te consta? Puedes explicarme a que te refieres con eso?

M.- Digamos que simplemente lo sé. Problem? (inserte carita inocente aquí)

S.- …

M.- Preciosa, no te enojes. Simplemente te digo que si bien no es la pureza andando, solo ha tenido un solo resbalón… no es para tanto. Pero estabas con que tus jefes … algo?

S.- No. Ya no tengo ganas de hablar!. Lárgate con la niña emo si tanto la defiendes!

M.- Ahhh… rabieta? Te hablo en cinco. (colgó)

Shaina aventó el teléfono, la revista, los cojines y todo lo que pudo contra su tocador, haciendo un reverendo desmadre en su habitación.

Cinco minutos exactos después el teléfono sonó de nuevo. Shaina corrió a recogerlo buscándolo entre todos los triques sobre su cama.

Era algo que ambos habían aprendido en esos meses. Los Aries tenían de vez en cuando sus rabietas y solo duraban cinco minutos. Después, se les olvidaba hasta por que se habían enojado.

M.- Mejor?

S.- (suspiro) Si.

M.- Perfecto. En que estábamos?

S.- Mi vestido… Ninguno de los dos colores va conmigo. El blanco es muy… me hace ver…

M.- Hermosa? Como ángel? Como princesa de cuento?

S.- Gorda!

M.- Ridículo! Tu no podrías verte gorda aunque quisieras!

S.- Hay precioso! Siempre sabes cómo hacerme sentir mejor. Por eso te quiero!

M.- En serio?

S.- Que?

M.- En serio me quieres?

S.- …

M.- Shaina?

S.- Si

M.- Sí que?

S.- Si te quiero.

M.- …Yo también te quiero.

El romance fue interrumpido por los toquidos de la puerta de su habitación.

S.- Permíteme un momento… alguien toca a mi puerta

Shaina se levantó a abrir la puerta con el teléfono en la mano y Camus estaba en el umbral.

\- Hola Peque, Lista? – Dijo Camus admirando su cara en vivo y en directo por primera vez. Shaina no se había dado cuenta que no traía puesta su máscara.

M _.- (La voz se me hace conocida)_

\- Como para qué? –contesto ella rápidamente – Estoy ocupada. Vete!

\- Llevas posponiendo tu cita con Milo dos días! – dijo Camus

M.- _(Milo? Cita?)_

\- Dile que cambie de opinión y váyanse de mi cuarto antes de que Shion los vea! – grito con voz ahogada

M.- _(Su… cuarto…?)_

Para su indignación, Milo ya estaba lo bastante cerca de su puerta como para hacer su escenita

\- Trae tu trasero aquí viborita o entro a sacarte! – dijo con voz suficientemente alta para que ella lo escuchara pero no para que se oyera en la recamara del patriarca – No tengo tiempo para estarlo perdiendo en berrinches de escuincla malcriada!

M.- _(¡!)_

\- Y te sugeriría que te cubrieras con tus lentes – susurro Camus.

Shaina se llevó la mano a la cara y le azoto la puerta prácticamente en las narices.

S.- Caro? Uhhh… tengo que colgar pero…

M.- …

Minos se había quedado callado. Estaba recordando lo que había sucedido ayer después de que colgaran.

 ** _Flashback_**

Hades entro al inframundo de un humor pésimo. Regresaba de ir a dejar a Perséfone con su madre y de regreso había ido a ver a su sobrino Ares, quien de nuevo le estaba causando problemas en medio oriente. Le enviaba más gente de la que podían procesar y todos se estaban quejando por ello.

Para colmo su cuerpo de repuesto (ya que Shun no lo dejaba utilizar el suyo), le causaba más dolores de cabeza que satisfacciones, tanto dentro como fuera del inframundo y como cereza del pastel, Pandora lo intercepto en su oficina para quejarse de sus fieles espectros.

\- Tienes que ser más exigente con ellos hermano! – le dijo – Minos esta insoportable desde que anda con esa mujer… Aiacos parece que le sobra tiempo de jugar al maniquí… y Wyvern quiere ir a estudiar al mismo tiempo que yo…

Hades se reclino en su silla ejecutiva y comenzó a hacerse tonto buscando una carpeta que el sabía que no estaba ahí.

\- Déjalos en paz. Mientras hagan bien su trabajo, lo que hagan en su tiempo libre no es de mi incumbencia y lo sabes. Esta dentro de su contrato.

\- Pero Minos no está haciendo bien su trabajo! – reclamo – No se toma ni tres segundos para juzgar las almas…

\- Y cuanto le toma a Wyvern?

\- No le he tomado tiempo pero…

\- Y a Lune?

\- Bueno tampoco pero…

\- Y a Aiacos?...

\- Es que no me estas escuchando… Me rompió mi arpa! – dijo pateando el suelo de mármol.

Eso sí llamo la atención de Hades. A él le gustaba que Pandora tocara para el en un día difícil. Tanto Orfeo como Pandora eran excelentes músicos, con la diferencia de que Orfeo no intentaría matarlo como ella… al menos con su música.

\- Aiacos te rompió tu arpa? – dijo asombrado – Como pudo hacerlo si nadie puede tocarla siquiera?

\- No Aiacos… Minos!

\- Misma pregunta… Como lo hizo?

Pandora se mordió un labio. Si le decía a su hermano y mandaba llamar a Minos y Minos le ensenaba las fotos…

\- Llámalo! – dijo Hades – Esto quiero que lo escuche el también. No estoy de humor para boberías hoy.

\- Si Hermano…

Pandora salió y mando llamar a Minos. Este no tardó en aparecer.

\- Llamo señorita?

\- Mi hermano quiere verte – Dijo Pandora de forma altiva dándole la espalda.

\- De acuerdo. La sigo.

Ambos entraron en la oficina de Hades, quien ya se había servido un Death in the Afternoon. (Coctel preparado con Ajenjo y Champaña).

\- Aquí esta Minos, hermano

Minos puso una rodilla en el suelo en señal de respeto por su señor Hades.

\- Levántate Minos… Gracias por tu lealtad hasta ahora.

\- Es un placer servirlo Señor.

\- Un trago?

\- No señor, estoy de servicio, gracias.

Hades sonrió complacido. Su Juez favorito nunca le había fallado y no le gustaba llamarle la atención por las tonterías de su hermana pero tampoco podía desairarla y restarle autoridad.

\- Traes tu reporte contigo? Quisiera ver tu productividad.

\- Se lo entregue en tiempo y forma a la señorita Pandora señor.

Pandora sonrió maliciosamente.

\- Porque no vas a mi escritorio por él, Minos? Estoy segura que mi hermano esperara unos segundos a que regreses con él en la mano, no es verdad mi señor?

\- Si… no tengo la menor prisa – dijo viendo fijamente a Pandora. Conocía esa mirada y no era nada buena.

\- Como ordene, señorita – dijo Minos de buen humor.

Se transportó a la oficina de Pandora rápidamente y vio varios folders en su escritorio. El azul lo reconoció como propio. Era el único de los jueces que utilizaba ese color. Se acercó para recogerlo y vio un folder rosa con el nombre de Shaina en el.

No iba a abrirlo pero algo más fuerte que él lo impulso a hacerlo.

Lo abrió rápidamente y reconoció el ridículo papel blanco con corazoncitos rojos que Afrodita usaba en su papelería oficial. Era únicamente un resumen de una corrida del Reporte del Corazón donde decía el quien, como, cuando y donde de todos los amores de la persona en cuestión que había tenido desde que nació.

Los nombres en azul era el amor fraternal por la familia y hermanos; en rosa eran simples amistades pero verdaderas; en rojo eran los amores pasados por los que ya no se sentía nada; en naranja los que estaban en transición de ser retomados o reemplazados pero que aún había sentimientos muy fuertes por esa persona y el verde la pareja sentimental actual. Entre más fuerte era el color de la tinta, mayor el sentimiento hacia esa persona.

\- Pero que carajos…! – dijo Minos – Que demonios hace este archivo sobre el escritorio de la bruja?

Sin embargo no pudo dejar pasar la oportunidad y solo se fijó en dos nombres: El naranja y el verde, y no le gusto lo que vio, sobretodo, cuando vio que las fechas se sobreponían.

Recordó la breve conversación que tuvieron la primera vez que habían comido juntos en el hotel en la que él le había preguntado por su amor en el santuario y ella le había dicho que no intentara leer su mente. Ella no se lo había negado. Y Tampoco le había molestado en ese momento porque el solo estaba tratando de salir de ahí, pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado y él no había vuelto a pensar en eso hasta hoy.

Volvió a colocar el archivo como estaba y regreso donde Hades lo esperaba, con un semblante tan distinto que Pandora supo de inmediato que la curiosidad de Minos había jugado a su favor.

No importaba ya si lo reganaban o no por su trabajo o su arpa. Ella ya había ganado esa partida.

 ** _Fin del flashback_**

S.- Minos? Sigues ahí?

M.- Vete. Parece que es demasiado importante como para que 1.- Estén en la puerta de tu habitación a estas horas de la noche, 2.- Dejes que te hable así de familiar y 3.- Yo pase a segundo plano. Solo te aviso que tú y yo vamos a tener una conversación muy seria cuando llegue. (colgó)

Shaina entendió el porqué de la actitud de su novio demasiado tarde.

S.- No espera, no es lo que crees! Minos? Minos! Arghhhhhhhhh Te odio maldito alacrán! – grito Shaina poniéndose sus lentes y saliendo furiosa con su cosmos encendido hacia donde estaba Milo y comenzó a atacarlo con todo el afán de hacerle daño.

Camus no intervino. Solo los dejo. Shaina no podría hacerle nada a Milo aunque lo intentara y los tres lo sabían. Milo solo evadía los golpes viéndola entre fascinado y angustiado. Ella nunca se había atrevido a atacarlo y mucho menos con esa rabia.

Entre tanto jaleo llegaron al patio trasero de las cámaras. Ahí no había guardias, ni ruido. Había luna llena y solo estaban ellos tres. Shaina intentando golpear a Milo, Milo esquivando y Camus de espectador. El caballero de acuario dejo pasar unos minutos antes de intervenir:

\- Basta ya los dos! Compórtense! – Gritó haciendo que Shaina volteara y Milo aprovechara para controlarla de las muñecas.

\- Porque siempre tienes que echármelo a perder – susurro a Milo entre dientes

\- No lo hago intencionalmente – contesto Milo sintiéndola aun temblar de furia.

Shaina ya no contesto. Tampoco pudo verlo a los ojos, esperando que Shion o Athena entraran por la puerta para reganarla.

\- Vas a querer las lecciones o no? – pregunto sin soltarla

\- No quiero. Vete y déjame en paz!

\- Tomare eso como un sí! – dijo Milo antes de hacerle una señal a su amigo para que pusiera música

\- Entonces para que me preguntas si harás lo que te venga en gana!

\- Porque me gusta verte enojada – susurro Milo antes de decirle a Camus en voz alta – Rock & Roll!

Camus lo vio como si fuera extraterrestre y se acercó a sus amigos.

\- Le vas a ensenar Rock&Roll? Como principiante? Estás loco?

\- Ninguno de los dos podrá bailar lento hoy así que pon un maldito Rock hielito, a menos que quiera que te haga frappe! – dijo Milo con una sonrisa a su amigo – Además… dudo que esta niña no haya ido a un baile ya con el titiritero de peluche. Solo voy a ampliarle sus horizontes.

Camus volteo a ver a Shaina quien seguía intentando zafar sus manos del agarre de las tenazas de Milo y esta solo asintió con la cabeza y con los ojos aun llenos de furia, haciendo que Camus suspirara resignado. Solo esperaba que esos dos no se mataran antes de terminar la primera canción!

 **Capitulo 55**

Shaina x Geist x Mu

Hades x Minos

Junet x Shun

Shaka

Alde

 **Abril 11, 7 am**

 **Recinto de la Amazonas**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia**

Shaina y Geist regresaron de su entrenamiento matutino mientras Marin y Junet les hacían el desayuno a todas las ninas, quienes a esa hora, tomaban su banio antes de comenzar a entrenar. Marin y Shaina hacían como que nada habia pasado entre ellas, aunque aun no aclaraban de frente la situación.

\- Desayunaras con nosotras esta vez Shaina? – pregunto Junet

\- No tengo mucha hambre – respondio Shaina mientras se quitaba su mascara – Aunque si tengo mucho sueno.

\- Te quedaste esperando la llamada que nunca llego? – pregunto Junet haciendo que Geist le diera una palmada en la nuca.

Shaina volteo a ver a su amiga con expresión cansada mas que molesta.

\- No puedes guardarte nada? – le pregunto a la pelinegra

\- Vamos! Ni me dijiste que era un secreto y además que esperas si solo podemos platicar entre nosotras tres? – dijo Geist mientras hacia unos jugos en el extractor

\- Eso es cierto. No te enojes. – dijo Junet queriendo ayudar a Geist

Shaina puso sus manos juntas y comenzó a tamborilear sus dedos tipo Sr. Burns.

\- Ahhhh pues si ese es todo el problema Chicas, les informo que a fin de mes llegan dos Santas mas… asi que pongan a punto dos cabanas mas.

\- Que? – exclamaron las tres chicas al mismo tiempo

\- Lo que oyeron. – dijo Shaina – Se les solicitoo y ellas estuvieron dispuestas a venir a ayudarnos con el entrenamiento de las ninas. 13 ninas para 3 maestras es mucho. Algunas se están retrazando…

\- 13? Que no son 14? – Pregunto Marin

\- Si, pero una de ellas no creo que sea apta para estar aquí. Aun no es definitivo asi que no dire nada mas – Dijo Shaina recibiendo de manos de Geist un jugo junto a las demás - Gracias

\- Y… quienes son las que vendrán? Las conocemos? – Pregunto Junet tratando de hacer memoria pero no recordaba a ninguna otra Saint viva.

Shaina se tomo su jugo y vio que Geist estaba preparando galletas al mismo tiempo que hablaban.

\- Geist? Que crees que estas haciendo?

\- Galletas

\- No esta el menú hacer galletas hoy – dijo Junet

\- Son un regalo – contesto mientras prendia el horno.

Las Marin, Junet y Shaina se voltearon a ver extrañadas.

\- Uhhh… Geist… siquiera sabes prepararlas?

\- Claro que si! – contesto mientras batia la masa – Y tambien en microondas solo que no saben tan ricas, pero ya nos desviamos del tema. Quienes son las que vienen?

\- Mmm… una es Yulij…

\- Y la otra no sera Mayura verdad? - Interrumpio Marin dejando a las otras dos con cara de What

Shaina asintió

\- Espero que no sea un problema Marin – dijo Shaina – Solo vendrá a ayudar.

\- Hum! – fue la respuesta de la pelirroja antes de cruzarse de brazos y voltear la cara.

Tanto Geist como Junet la miraron interrogante y voltearon a ver a Shaina esperando una explicación.

\- Cuando Marin y yo apenas eramos aprendices, Mayura ya ostentaba la armadura de plata de Pavo Real y ha sido considerada la Saint Femenina mas poderosa de todos los tiempos… - dijo Shaina

\- No creo que sea para tanto – dijo Marin levantándose dejando mas intrigada a las otras dos.

\- El poder de Mayura antes de que decidiera retirarse era comparado con el de Shaka de Virgo, pero en femenino. – Vio que Junet y Geist estaban intrigadas y continuo diciendo – Si bien no usa las mismas técnicas, su poder si es asi de grande.

\- Oye pero… que no Shiva tenia esa armadura? – pregunto Junet intrigada

\- Si. Mayura se retiro y dejo la armadura. Shiva se la gano por derecho propio. – explico Shaina – Ella no vendrá como una Santa de Plata, sino como una maestra, por tanto ya no tiene la necesidad de ni una armadura, ni acumular su cosmo.

Marin salio de ahí en silencio.

\- Que le pasa a Marin? – pregunto Geist

\- Uhhh… Creo que no supera que Mayura le haya dicho que no merecia una armadura de plata – dijo Shaina - Mayura era una Saint que superana la fuerza de dos plateados y uno de bronce al mismo tiempo, en resistencia, fuerza, poder y habilidad. Tenia la habilidad de acumular su cosmos al privarse de los cinco sentidos tal como Shaka y esta altamente calificada en las habilidades psíquicas o mentales como Mu: Telepatia, Telequinesis y Teletransportacion.

\- Wow! Esto será divertido – Dijo Geist emocionada junto con Junet – Tendremos nuevas compañeras!

\- Lo malo es que ella es capaz de percibir las emociones negativas en las personas, y es capaz de ver los malos presagios, razón por la cual le dijo a Marin que nunca podría hacer nada con la armadura y que… su destino no seria tan grandioso como ella esperaba y supongo que a Marin no le hizo mucha gracia. – Dijo Shaina – Espero que esto no vaya a crear ningun conflicto, Geist. Ahora tu eres la encargada del recinto.


	56. Chapter 56

**Capítulo 55**

 **Abril 11, 6 am**

 **Recinto de la Amazonas**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia**

Shaina y Geist regresaron de su entrenamiento matutino mientras Marín y Junet les hacían el desayuno a todas las niñas, quienes a esa hora, tomaban su baño antes de comenzar a entrenar. Marín y Shaina hacían como que nada había pasado entre ellas, aunque aún no aclaraban de frente la situación.

\- Desayunaras con nosotras esta vez Shaina? – pregunto Junet

\- No tengo mucha hambre – respondió Shaina mientras se quitaba su máscara – Aunque si tengo mucho sueno.

\- Te quedaste esperando la llamada que nunca llego? – pregunto Junet haciendo que Geist le diera una palmada en la nuca por boquifloja.

Shaina volteo a ver a su amiga con expresión y una voz cansada más que molesta.

\- En serio Geist? No puedes guardarte nada? – le pregunto a la pelinegra

\- Vamos! Ni me dijiste que era un secreto y además que esperabas si solo podemos platicar entre nosotras tres? – dijo Geist mientras hacía unos jugos en el extractor

\- Eso es cierto. No te enojes. – dijo Junet queriendo ayudar a Geist

Shaina puso sus manos juntas y comenzó a tamborilear sus dedos tipo Sr. Burns.

\- Ahhh pues si ese es todo el problema Chicas, les informo que a fin de mes llegan dos Saints mas… así que van a tener que poner a punto dos cabañas mas. De acuerdo Geist?

Shaina se puso en una posición relajada esperando el interrogatorio obligado cuando les daba ese tipo de noticias.

\- Qué? – exclamaron las tres chicas al mismo tiempo

\- Lo que oyeron. – dijo Shaina – Se les solicitó y ellas estuvieron dispuestas a venir a ayudarnos con el entrenamiento de las niñas. 13 niñas para 3 maestras es mucho. Algunas ya se están retrasando y…

\- 13? Que no son 14? – Pregunto Marín

\- Sí, pero una de ellas no creo que sea apta para estar aquí. Aun no es definitivo así que no diré nada mas – Dijo Shaina recibiendo de manos de Geist un jugo junto a las demás - Gracias

\- Y… quienes son las que vendrán? Las conocemos? – Pregunto Junet tratando de hacer memoria pero no recordaba a ninguna otra Saint viva.

Shaina se tomó su jugo y vio que Geist estaba preparando galletas al mismo tiempo que hablaban.

\- Geist? Que crees que estás haciendo?

\- Galletas de vainilla y macadamia.

\- No está el menú hacer galletas hoy – dijo Junet – o sí?

\- Son un regalo – contesto Geist mientras prendía el horno.

Marín, Junet y Shaina se voltearon a ver extrañadas.

\- Uhhh… Geist… siquiera sabes prepararlas?

\- Claro que sí! – contesto mientras batía la masa – Y también en microondas solo que no saben tan ricas, pero ya nos desviamos del tema. Quienes son las que vienen?

\- Una es Yuri de Sextante. Ella se encargara de develarles y ayudar a las niñas a desarrollar su cosmos en todo su potencial. Al mismo tiempo, Ayudara a darles sus lecciones escolares y a cuidarlas. Y la otra que viene es…

\- …Y la otra no será Mayura verdad? - Interrumpió Marín dejando a las otras dos con cara de no-se-quien-es-esa.

Shaina asintió

\- Espero que no sea un problema Marín – dijo Shaina – Solo vendrá a ayudarnos.

\- Hum! – fue la respuesta de la pelirroja antes de cruzarse de brazos y voltear la cara.

Tanto Geist como Junet la miraron interrogante y voltearon a ver a Shaina esperando una explicación.

\- Cuando Marín y yo apenas éramos aprendices, Mayura ya ostentaba la armadura de plata de Pavo Real y ha sido considerada la Saint Femenina más poderosa de todos los tiempos… - dijo Shaina

\- No creo que sea para tanto – dijo Marín levantándose dejando más intrigada a las otras dos.

\- El poder de Mayura antes de que decidiera retirarse era comparado con el de Shaka de Virgo, pero en femenino. – Vio que Junet y Geist estaban intrigadas y continuo diciendo – Si bien no usa las mismas técnicas, su poder si es casi igual de grande.

\- Oye pero… que no Shiva tenía esa armadura? – pregunto Junet intrigada

\- Sí. Cuando Mayura se retiró y dejo la armadura, Shiva se la gano por derecho propio. – explico Shaina – Ella no vendrá como una Santa de Plata, sino como una maestra, por tanto ya no tiene la necesidad de ni una armadura, ni acumular su cosmo.

Marín salió de ahí en silencio.

\- Que le pasa a Marín? – pregunto Geist

\- Uhhh… Creo que no supera que Mayura le haya dicho que no merecía una armadura de plata – dijo Shaina - Mayura era una Saint que superan a la fuerza de dos plateados y uno de bronce al mismo tiempo, en resistencia, fuerza, poder y habilidad. Tenía la habilidad de acumular su cosmos al privarse de los cinco sentidos tal como Shaka y está altamente calificada en las habilidades psíquicas o mentales como Mu: Telepatía, Telequinesis y Tele transportación.

\- Wow! Esto será divertido – Dijo Geist emocionada junto con Junet – Tendremos nuevas compañeras!

\- Lo malo es que ella es capaz de percibir las emociones negativas en las personas, y es capaz de ver los malos presagios, razón por la cual le dijo a Marín que nunca podría hacer nada con la armadura y que… su destino no sería tan grandioso como ella esperaba y supongo que a Marín no le hizo mucha gracia. Eso y … que andaba hasta las patitas por Aioria. – Dijo Shaina – Espero que esto no vaya a crearte ningún conflicto, Geist. Ahora tu eres la encargada del recinto y debes mantener el orden.

Geist comenzó a ver su reloj y a sacar la primera charola de galletas para meter la siguiente.

\- No te preocupes. Antes éramos cuatro y ahora seremos cinco – dijo – No hay mucha diferencia.

\- Junet… Me harás el favor de ayudarme con las cabañas también? Tenemos tiempo aun – dijo Shaina

\- Seguro! Si pudimos con la tuya, las de ellas será pan comido – dijo Junet arrepintiéndose de sus propias palabras casi al instante y saliendo al patio a ver si sus niñas estaban listas.

Shaina se comió una galleta recién horneada.

\- Algún día me dirán que fue lo que paso ahí?

Geist movió negativamente la cabeza.

Shaina se resignó y le susurró al oído.

\- Le faltan nueces. A él, le gustan mucho las nueces.

Geist hizo como que no la escucho.

\- No sé de qué hablas.

\- Menos mal… - dijo Shaina – Porque voy a pasar por ahí en unos… diez minutos y no me gustaría tener que ir cargando cosas que no estén bien hechas.

Geist le sonrió con complicidad mientras Shaina iba a checar el recinto y ella terminaba las galletas, agregándole muchas más nueces.

 **Abril 11, 5 pm**

 **Juzgado Primera Prisión**

 **Oficina de Minos, Inframundo**

Minos estaba en su descanso con los pies sobre su escritorio y haciendo su actividad favorita: Torturando almas y espectros. Con una mano usaba su Cosmic Marionattion y con la otra filmaba con su celular hasta que se aburría y buscaba otra alma y otro espectro que torturar. Disfrutaba con el dolor de los demás para no sentir el propio. No era como Radamanthys que podía ahogarlo en alcohol o como Aiacos con sus mujeres. Él no era así y desde hacía tres meses aún menos. Ya no estaba de humor para salir con sus amigos, estaba más irritable que de costumbre, trabajaba más horas al día para que le dieran más tiempo libre en un solo permiso y para qué? De que había servido todo eso? Para llegar a su casa solo a jugar y dormir con Miniña mientras Shaina se divertía con sus "Ex"?

Hades, mientras tanto, del otro lado del Inframundo estaba recibiendo más quejas que de costumbre sobre el comportamiento irascible de Minos y eso comenzó a irritarle. Para colmo de males, había recibido una llamada desde el Santuario de Athena donde le habían puesto al tanto de algo que además de sorprendente, tenía que haberlo escuchado de su misma gente, no de su sobrina y enemiga jurada.

\- Pandoraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

\- Dime mi señor – dijo espantada con su perrito faldero aka Radamanthys a un lado

\- Wyvern… espera afuera – Ordeno Hades muy serio.

Radamanthys hizo inmediatamente lo que le ordenaron y Aiacos, que había escuchado el grito de Hades también se acercó y le pregunto a Wyvern:

\- Ahora que pasa

\- Ni idea pero no se veía muy feliz

\- Que hiciste ahora?

\- Yo? Que hiciste tú!

\- Yo voy llegando de Madrid. A mí ni me veas…

\- Escuchamos?

\- Sale!

Los dos se pegaron las orejas a la puerta mientras Hades hacia como que no sabía que estaban ahí.

\- Pandora… tu eres mi hermana y mi mano derecha…

\- Sí señor. – dijo Pandora espantada

\- Te he dado casi control de todo el inframundo y poder total sobre mis espectros verdad?

\- S…S…Si..

\- Porque carajos entonces me estas escondiendo cosas?

Pandora se puso mucho más pálida si esto era posible.

\- Yo… a que se refiere?

Hades azoto las manos en su escritorio e hizo que los chismosos de la puerta brincaran del susto.

\- Estoy preguntando cuando pensabas decirme que Minos anda con una Saint de Athena Carajo!

\- Yo… se lo iba a decir pero….

\- Pero? Pero? Sabes lo que la inútil de Athena acaba de proponer?

\- No señor – dijo casi inaudible

\- Quiere un maldito compromiso público entre esos dos con un pacto de alto al fuego bajo cualquier circunstancia!

\- Quiere… que Minos…

\- Y como la humillación no es bastante para ella, quiere a Zeus y Hera por un lado y a Poseidón del otro de testigos!

\- Ay no!

\- Que tienes que decir al respecto? Como sucedió eso? Donde la conoció? Habla!

Pandora se retorcía nerviosa las manos. Como decirle que mientras él se había ido de vacaciones, había enviado a Minos al hotel de Poseidón y ya había regresado comprometido?

\- Yo… el…

\- Pandora! Vas a hacerme perder la paciencia! Habla de una vez!

\- Minos fue enviado a Columbus Isle por… un tiempo

\- Queeeeeeeeeeee? Por qué?

\- Por faltarme al respeto! Se le está descontando ese dinero de su salario…

\- Cuánto tiempo?

\- Hasta que termine de…

\- Que cuanto tiempo estuvo fuera, Demonios!.

Pandora se mordió el labio. Ya veía venir el regano.

\- Tres… meses

El grito con insultos que pego Hades se escuchó hasta los Elíseos.

Una vez que se calmó un poco se sentó y se sirvió un trago.

\- Ahí la conoció?

\- Tengo entendido que ya regreso comprometido con ella, señor

Hades se lo tomo de un golpe y volvió a preguntar

\- Que otras cosas me estas ocultando?

\- Yo…

\- Habla!

\- Pedí un reporte a la oficina de Afrodita de la mujer en cuestión para… molestar a Minos y "casualmente" lo vio sobre mi escritorio cuando… lo mande por su reporte

\- Usaste mi nombre verdad?

\- Lo… lo siento es que… era mi deber saber en qué garras caía mi señor…

\- A veces siento que no te conozco Pandora. Algo más que deba saber?

\- Na.. nada

\- Si yo me entero… que hiciste algo más a mis espaldas que va en contra de mis contratos, de mis reglas y promesas a mis empleados, te juro que yo mismo te mando a ese lugar con brazalete permanente pero para trabajar bajo las ordenes de Hefestos como su criada! me entendiste?

\- Si… si… mi señor... gracias por su comprensión mi señor.

\- No me des las gracias Pandorita. – dijo Hades riendo – no sería justo si te dejo ir sin un castigo

\- Que… que quiere decir.?

\- No te iras a estudiar sola como lo tenías planeado. Iras con Radamanthys. A donde él vaya tú vas y viceversa. Si aquí bajo mis narices y reglas haces lo que se te dé la gana, allá arriba no quiero ni imaginarlo.

\- Como… como ordenes … mi señor…

\- Ahora retírate, mándame a Lune y los tres mosqueteros y el reporte que me hablas…

\- Enseguida.

Abrió la puerta y sus dos jueces estaban bastante cerca de la puerta tratando de despistar.

\- Ya lo oyeron par de chismosos. Vayan por Lune y Minos y regresen lo antes posible con mi hermano.

\- Si señorita – dijeron al unísono mientras ella iba a su oficina.

Radamanthys comenzó a brincar de alegría y Aiacos le sonrió por default. Era raro ver sonreír a su amigo

\- Y ahora tu que tienes?

\- Voy a pasar cinco meses yo solito con la señorita Pandora en la superficie… Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

\- Shhhhhhhhhhht. Si te escucha tan entusiasmado con la idea, con lo … amarguetas que es, capaz que cancela su viaje y no van ninguno de los dos!

\- Cierto mejor vamos por el perro de aguas… ya después veremos qué pasa.

 **Abril 11, 9 am**

 **Centro de entrenamiento del Club Cruzeiro**

 **Brasil**

Alde llevaba cargando las cinco bolsas de balones que le ponían a cargar desde que llego. Veía cada día jugar al equipo principal desde la banca sin entrenar, pero fascinado por estar ahí y viendo con atención las indicaciones de los directores y equipo técnico en general.

Tan entretenido estaba que no se dio cuenta de que una figura femenina, vestida con short, camiseta deportiva y tacos lo veía desde el otro lado de la cancha.

Le hizo una señal al director técnico para que se acercara a ella, y él tardo unos minutos en atravesar el campo.

\- Dígame señorita Nívea

\- Zaguinho… podrías decirme porque Alde está en este campo en lugar de estar con los del seminario y por qué únicamente esta de tu mandadero? – respondió enojada

El Zaguinho volteo a ver a la masa humana que ella le señalaba y volteo a verla.

\- Yo creí que era el nuevo asistente que su padre nos había enviado señorita. – dijo el técnico asustado – Es demasiado grande como para jugar de todas maneras! No tendría la agilidad ni condición física.

Nívea lo miro furibunda.

\- Detén el entrenamiento.

\- Pero señorita… su padre…

\- Que pares el jodido entrenamiento te digo!

Por toda respuesta, el técnico toco tres veces su silbato. Haciendo que todos en la cancha y en la banca voltearan extrañados.

\- Y ahora qué?

\- Donde está tu portero titular? Quién es? Roberto?

\- Si señorita – dijo señalando un punto rojo - Allá, calentando…

\- Dile que se prepare para recibir 20 penaltis. Si logra atrapar o desviar 3 de esos 20, aceptare la cita que me ha propuesto por los últimos 6 meses…

\- Me hiciste parar un maldito entrenamiento para invitar a salir a Roberto?

\- No seas idiota! Quiero demostrarte por que Alde se suponía que tenía que estar en ese seminario por dos semanas. – dijo Niv – Y si requieres hacerle más pruebas adelante… pero de aquí se va a ir al campo de entrenamiento derechito me oyes?

\- 3 de 20? Prepárate para salir con Roberto…

El técnico corrió hacia donde estaba su portero titular y le paso el recado. Por toda respuesta el portero, orgulloso de su habilidad para parar penaltis, levanto un pulgar arriba aceptando el reto.

\- Aldebarán! Al centro.

Alde, quien veía que todos murmuraban a su alrededor pero no sabía por qué no reaccionó inmediatamente.

\- Quien yo?

\- Si tú! Dicen que eres muy bueno cobrando penaltis… queremos ver si es cierto – dijo

\- Si señor! – dijo Alde haciendo algunos estiramientos rápidos y recogiendo su melena en una cola de caballo con la liga de tela que siempre traía por si las dudas.

El portero rápidamente tomo posición y Alde también. Los dos días anteriores había visto al portero entrenar duro y sabía que tenía una tendencia a tirarse microsegundos antes tratando de adivinar el tiro. Sería fácil para él. Y así fue.

Bajo la mirada atónita de los entrenadores y directores técnicos. Alde tiro 5 penaltis y todos los metió sin dificultad. Después de eso, el portero aprendió la lección y no se tiraba antes sino que esperaba a que Alde tirara para hacer lo mismo. Desgraciadamente para él, Alde tenía mucho tiempo libre en el santuario y había aprendido a perfeccionar los tiros de fantasía, por lo que prácticamente podía ver un punto ciego del portero lo suficientemente grande como para que pasara el balón y él lo tiraba ahí, dejando varias veces al portero sin siquiera moverse.

Tanta era la adrenalina que había generado el portero, que después del décimo se derrumbó exhausto. Todos incluyendo Alde corrieron a ver qué pasaba, siendo sacado en camilla.

\- Lo siento – dijo Alde apenado – Solo hice lo que me pidieron.

Zaguinho se sintió humillado y llamo a todo el equipo.

\- Quiero un partido amistoso 11 VS 1. Aldebarán estas dispuesto?

\- Contra el equipo A? – pregunto

\- Sí. Contra todo el maldito equipo A. Si logras meter 3 goles, iras directamente al campo de entrenamiento del seminario.

\- A que no estaba en él? – pregunto inocente – Jajaja debí equivocarme de puerta entonces.

Todos los jugadores lo miraron como si fuera fenómeno. Ese monigote contra ellos que estaban rankeados #1 en Brasil? Debía ser una horrible broma del entrenador para el chico.

Se apostaron todos en sus lugares y comenzó el juego. Los ofensivos ganaron la pelota y comenzaron a fintar a Alde, esperando que se cansara en cualquier momento. Alde observaba a cada uno. Sabía lo que harían de antemano tan solo por el movimiento de los hombros. Corrió a defender su portería y logro arrebatar la pelota. No estaba haciendo uso de ninguna de sus habilidades físicas como dorado, solo su poder de observación y lectura corporal.

Para sorpresa de todos, la condición física de Alde, le permitió llegar más allá del medio campo y lanzar un globo a sí mismo, despistando a la línea de defensa, tomando el balón en el aire y anotando su primero Gol.

Ante la mirada atónita de todos, Alde comenzó a brincar como niño y regreso inmediatamente al centro para seguir jugando. Los del equipo se lanzaron miradas en clave con la jugada y humillantemente, sucedió lo mismo. Alde pudo quitarles el balón y lanzarles un tiro de media distancia y meter el segundo.

Zaguinho no sabía cómo reaccionar pero no se lo estaba tomando tan bien como debería y Niv lo disfrutaba mientras filmaba el partido. Alde solo estaba pensando en cómo le narraría a Mu esa fantástica aventura y no tanto en lo que iba a hacer el día de mañana.

Cinco minutos más tarde el partido había acabado y todos los jugadores estaban tirados exhaustos y Alde estaba brincando de gusto. Nívea soltó la cámara y corrió para felicitarlo.

\- Alde! Alde! Ganaste! Lo sabía!

\- Niv? – dijo asombrado de verla con su uniforme deportivo - Niv! Tú fuiste mi competencia verdad?

\- Jajaja Alde… eres algo lento…

\- No, no… es que la última vez que te vi te veías tan bonita que no te reconocí – dijo Abrazándola tanto que la levanto del suelo

\- Estas diciendo que hoy no me veo bonita? – dijo Niv sorprendida por la sinceridad de Alde

\- Claro que no! – dijo soltándola

\- Queeeeeeeeee?

\- Ahora te ves híper sexy! Jajaja Me viste? Me viste? Les gane! – dijo mientras volvía a saltar de alegría pero sin soltarle la mano.

\- Jajaja si lo vi Alde… ven… te voy a mostrar donde debes estar. Creo que diste vuelta en el lugar equivocado. – dijo Niv sonriéndole. Era como estar con un ninote, pero un ninote con quien tenía tantas cosas en común con ella, que no había podido sacarlo de su mente desde días atrás que lo fue a dejar a su dormitorio.

 **Abril 11, 8 pm**

 **Oficina del Sanbocho**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia**

Shaina ya había terminado el turno, pero estaba aprovechando que Shion estaba en casa de Dohko para ver algunos vestidos en internet. Minos seguía sin comunicarse desde aquella escenita de celos, pero tampoco había cancelado la invitación, así que hasta que no lo hiciera ella no cancelaria la búsqueda de su vestido.

Camus y Milo llegarían en cualquier momento para su penúltimo día de lecciones de baile. Había podido soportarlo porque Camus estaba ahí y era fácil concentrarse en otra cosa pero de todos modos esa noche seria su venganza para con él. Además estaba preocupada por la reacción de Minos. Le había estado enviando mensajes, le había llamado y no contestaba. Acaso era tan serio que no podía perdonarle las bromas de sus amigos?

Camus toco primero a la puerta casi quince minutos después de la hora

\- Podemos pasar?

\- Adelante.

Camus y Milo pasaron y ella los recibió como siempre, con cortesía pero fría. Era mejor así.

\- Llegan tarde. – dijo sin dejar de ver la pantalla

\- Lo sentimos… pero… había una reunión con Afrodita y no nos dejaban pasar por ahí.- dijo Milo

\- Qué? Reunión? Qué reunión?

\- Parece que hay un nuevo corazón roto en el santuario - dijo Camus – Y como es su primera vez pues se puso a chillar como niña Jajaja

\- No te rías paletita, que tu no cantas mal las rancheras – dijo Milo

\- Gracias pero prefiero a Jenny Rivera – siguió bromeando Camus

\- Basta! Con quien rompió Afrodita? – pregunto Shaina

\- Afro? No… el no… Shun!

\- Shun? de Andrómeda? Pero… que no lleva ya cuatro años con Junet? – pregunto asombrada – Shun rompió con Junet? No entiendo nada!

\- Jajaja no, fue al revés. – dijo Milo – Parece que Junet dijo que ya tenía 18 (casi 19) y que no quería seguir cambiando panales. Que ella necesitaba un hombre no un niño.

\- Y parece que él no se lo tomo muy bien… Ikki quería ir a hablar con ella y se hizo todo un relajito y no nos dejaban pasar por aquí. – dijo Camus

\- Y tú que estabas haciendo? - dijo Milo fisgoneando la pantalla – Jajaja andas de shopping? Bonita forma de usar los recursos del santuario.

\- Tengo permiso de estar aquí maldito metiche – dijo Shaina apagando la pantalla – si no ayudas no estorbes

\- Pero si quiero ayudarte, nada más dime como. – dijo Milo suavemente

\- Primero aléjate de mí y segundo… no sé qué vestido ponerme… - confeso Shaina con vergüenza

Camus le quito el lugar a Milo.

\- Este! – dijo señalando un vestido entallado hasta la cadera con un escote escandaloso en la espalda – Con este lo volverás loco.

Milo le dio un zape a su amigo.

\- Esta demasiado escotado. Se le va a ver el trasero con eso! – dijo Milo enojado – Como se te ocurre recomendarle eso? Mejor este – dijo señalando un hermoso vestido de cuello de ojal y manga larga con falda de tul.

Shaina volteo rápidamente extrañada con su reacción.

\- Los dos son unos idiotas. – les dijo – Vamos a comenzar que llevo prisa.

\- Vas a algún lado?

\- Eso… es algo que a ninguno de los dos le importa! Camus… foxtrot!

Camus se encogió de hombros y comenzó a tocar la música. Después de varios pisotones y gritos frustrados porque Shaina no estaba poniendo atención. Su pensamiento seguía en el celular que no sonaba.

Cerca de Media hora después su celular finalmente salió de su letargo y comenzó a sonar insistentemente.

Se apresuró a contestarlo con una emoción que a los dos caballeros les sorprendió.

\- Minos? Hola?

Solo se escuchaban copas chocando, música de fondo, voces hablando en ingles…

\- Minos contesta maldita sea! – grito desesperada poniendo el manos libres.

 _" jaja que ridículo! Se nota que anda hasta las manitas el perritooooo – dijo Aiacos"_

\- Minos? – Esa voz no era la de su novio pero definitivamente estaban pasados de copas

 _"Shhhht ya sacaste tu celular? Tenemos que filmar sus ridículos para joderlo mañanaaaaaaa Jajaja – dijo Rada "_

\- Hola? – Tanto Camus como Milo se acercaron más para oír lo que estaba pasando.

\- Creo que está en un pub – dijo Camus

 _"Cállate ya va a empezar el show – dijo Aiacos"_

 _"Ya ya… si estoy muy guapo… sorry mamita ya estoy tomado… y ebrio Jajaja "–_ Esa si es la voz de Minos – pensó Shaina. Estaría en un bar? A quien le decía mamita? Iba a matarlo en cuanto lo viera!

El chillido de un micrófono callo a la multitud.

" Bueno, bueno… - dijo Minos – Perdón si estoy algo desafinado pero… creo que me pase de whiskey"

(se escuchan risas al fondo)

"Esta va para mi novia Shaina que no está aquí "

(acordes)

\- Es un karaoke/bar ? – pregunto Milo

Yo le entrego todo mi amor  
Es todo lo que hago  
Y si tú has visto mi amor  
La amarías también  
Yo la amo

Ella me da todo  
Y tiernamente  
El beso que mi amada da  
Ella me lo da a mi  
Y yo la amo

"Jajaja que ridículo. Mañana se lo ensenare a Lune para que se ría un rato – dijo Aiacos"

Un amor como el nuestro  
Nunca podrá morir  
Mientras tanto yo  
Te tenga cerca de mí

Luminosas son las estrellas que brillan  
Oscuro es el cielo  
Sé que este amor mío  
Nunca morirá  
Y yo la amo

Luminosas son las estrellas que brillan  
Oscuro es el cielo  
Sé que este amor mío  
Nunca morirá  
Y yo la amo, ooh

"Muero de risa con este imbécil Jajaja – dijo Rada – creo que ahora si le pego duro… OTRA OTRA!"

"Gracias, Gracias… Bueno… solo porque no hay nadie esperando en la fila y tengo ganas de cantarle… Ahí va otra…"

Shaina escuchaba cada vez con menos fuerza en el cuerpo y tuvo que aferrarse a Camus.

Toda mi vida  
había soñado a alguien como tú.  
Pedí noche y día  
que el cielo nublado se hiciera azul.

No puedo explicarlo,  
me llenas con tus besos y tu luz.  
No quiero negarlo,  
estoy perdiendo por tu amor.

Todos mis sentidos y mi forma de pensar  
están contigo, y nada me puede parar.

Empezar desde cero,  
encendiendo el fuego que me pone a temblar.  
Comenzando de nuevo,  
convenciendo al tiempo que me deje suspirar.

Uno a uno tus besos  
van brincando el cerco, y te quiero más y más.

Cuánto daría  
por ya no alejarme más de ti.  
Por ti cambiaría  
todo lo que soy y lo que fui.

Todos mis sentidos y mi forma de pensar  
están contigo, y nada me puede parar.

Empezar desde cero,  
encendiendo el fuego que me pone a temblar.  
Comenzando de nuevo,  
convenciendo al tiempo que me deje suspirar.

Uno a uno tus besos  
van brincando el cerco, y te quiero más y más.

Bañarme en tus sueños,  
liberando el aire que me impide respirar.  
Cumplir mis deseos  
que me están quemando en el corazón.

Empezar desde cero…  
Comenzando de nuevo…

Empezar desde cero,  
encendiendo el fuego que me pone a temblar.  
Comenzando de nuevo,  
convenciendo al tiempo que me deje suspirar.

Uno a uno tus besos  
van brincando el cerco, y te quiero más y más.

Shaina estaba llorando de emoción completamente recargada en Camus sin poder hablar.

Milo estaba fijamente viendo la emoción en la parte de la cara que alcanzaba a ver de Shaina y supo exactamente lo que tenía que hacer.

 _"Bueno ya… porque de todas maneras mi amada Shaina no me quiere a mí, así que la última y nos vamos… - dijo Minos al micrófono mientras la multitud lo alentaba y sus amigos se habían quedado callados"_

Todo cambió cuando te vi  
De blanco y negro al color me convertí  
Y fue tan fácil quererte tanto  
Algo que no imaginaba

Fue entregarte mi amor con una mirada  
Todo tembló dentro de mí  
El universo escribió que fueras para mí  
Y fue tan fácil quererte tanto

Algo que no imaginaba  
Fue perderme en tu amor  
Simplemente paso  
Y todo tuyo ya soy

Antes que pase más tiempo contigo amor  
Tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida  
Antes que te amé más, escucha por favor

Déjame decir que todo te di  
Y no hay cómo explicar pero menos dudar  
Simplemente así lo sentí, cuando te vi

Me sorprendió todo de ti  
De blanco y negro al color me convertí  
Sé que no es fácil decir te amo

Yo tampoco lo esperaba  
Pero así es el amor  
Simplemente paso y todo tuyo ya soy

Antes que pase más tiempo contigo amor  
Tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida  
Antes que te amé más, escucha por favor

Déjame decir que todo te di  
Y no hay cómo explicar pero menos si tú no estás  
Simplemente así lo sentí, cuando te vi

Todo cambió cuando te vi…

(dos pitidos y la llamada se cortó)

Shaina estaba a punto de desplomarse en brazos de Camus. Había sido demasiada la tensión de esos dos días esperando aunque sea un llamada suya y ahora eso. Flaqueo una sola vez antes de que Camus de un solo movimiento la cargara en sus brazos y la llevara a su cama mientras ella lloraba a rienda suelta contra su pecho desahogándose con su amigo. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que ella se quedara dormida con el celular contra su pecho y Camus pudiera salir a buscar a Milo, pero este hacía tiempo que ya se había ido.


	57. Chapter 57

**Abril 12, 10 am**

 **Frontera entre Bolivia y Perú**

 **Selva Amazónica, Perú**

Habían sido poco más de cinco días de infierno para el caballero de Virgo. No porque el calor era agobiante, la humedad desastrosa, los mosquitos lo picoteaban sin cesar y las hormigas bala ya tenían sus piernas hechas pedazos. Tampoco el hecho de que ni sus guías supieran donde se encontraban, que el GPS no funcionara, que no hubiera señal de celular en caso de emergencia, que no pudiera hacer sus abluciones diarias como él estaba acostumbrado o que los víveres y agua fueran escasos…

No. Su infierno tenia nombre, era rubia y tenía ojos verdes. Cada vez que el intentaba concentrarse meditando para contactar a Buda y pedirle consejo, llegaba y parloteaba con el sin cesar, no dejándolo ni un solo minutos solo.

Ese día en particular, Shaka estaba debajo de un árbol intentando meditar cinco minutos aprovechando que los guías se habían puesto de acuerdo finalmente y estaban levantando el campamento, y ya estaba alcanzando el punto exacto en su meditación, cuando Liz volvió a sentarse junto a él y comenzó a interrumpirlo con su parloteo mientras se cepillaba el pelo.

\- Sabías que el Paititi es una de las historias más fascinantes de la mitología inca? Y es también hoy en día el enigma arqueológico más grande de Suramérica. Un enigma que posiblemente estoy a punto de resolver. Según lo que se sabe gracias a las crónicas de la época y a las viejas y legendarias tradiciones, Paititi habría sido una ciudad inmensa que se encontraría escondida en alguna parte de la selva amazónica peruana. Es una ciudad que se buscó en toda Suramérica. Pero desde una cincuentena de años, las investigaciones se enfocaron hacia el sudeste de Perú, en Amazonia peruana. Lo que parece lógicamente, porque Paititi es atado al Incanato. Y el Perú moderno constituye lo que fue el corazón de este imperio: el Tawantinsuyu. El inicio de la leyenda dice que…

\- Basta! – dijo Shaka gritando desesperado - Por favor! Te lo suplico! Mete un hormiguero entero en mi ropa interior… Úntame de miel para que las abejas me piquen hasta matarme… Pero por todos los dioses del universo cállate por cinco minutos seguidos!

Liz aspiro profundo, sus labios comenzaron a temblar y lagrimones de cocodrilo salieron de sus enormes ojos verdes sin hacer el menor ruido. Shaka logro bloquearla cinco minutos para poder hacer su meditación como se debía. Intento contactar con Buda, pero su maestro el chistosito, solo había podido dejarle la contestadora: "El maestro espiritual al que usted contacto, no está disponible o se encuentra fuera del área de servicio. Por favor intente más tarde"

Movió la cabeza derrotado. Ok. Esta vez estaba solo. Por dónde empezar?

Escucho que Liz estaba llorando en silencio seguramente por la forma en que le había hablado y se sintió un poquito mal. Recordó que su salida del santuario, era para conseguir a su sucesor… y los bebes también hacían ruido verdad? Sería que lo había enviado Buda allá para trabajar en su paciencia antes de que estuviera listo para tener a su hijo?

Volteo a ver a Liz que no se había movido de su lugar y las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos.

Con un poco de remordimiento, Shaka decidió disculparse.

\- Perdóneme señorita. No estoy acostumbrado a tener gente a mi alrededor platicando conmigo – dijo – Me porte como un idiota y le pido disculpas. Le prometo que… intentare que no vuelva a suceder.

Las lágrimas de Liz desaparecieron como por encanto.

\- Yo también le pido disculpas. Mi papa también dice que hablo hasta por los codos, pero no puedo evitarlo. Tengo pocos amigos y él no me deja salir y…

\- Liz?

\- Si?

\- Lo estás haciendo de nuevo

\- Perdón.

Shaka volteo a ver si ya habían quitado todo el campamento, pero aún les faltaba más de la mitad.

\- Que te parece si comenzamos de nuevo? – dijo Shaka

\- No entiendo

\- Frases cortas comprendes? – Dijo Shaka – Solo responde lo que te pregunte y yo haré lo mismo.

Liz aplaudió entusiasmada….

\- Hola. Soy Shaka – dijo extendiendo su mano a la chica.

\- Soy Elizabeth pero todos me dicen Liz – dijo haciendo contacto con Shaka – Tengo 18 años, soy de…

\- Liz…

\- Si?

\- Solo responde lo que se te pregunta.

\- Ups. Es que mi lengua tiene cerebro propio. – dijo Liz sonriendo

Shaka se llevó una mano a la sien. De acuerdo… Paciencia… PA-CIEN-CIA

\- De dónde eres? Yo soy de la India. – dijo Shaka

\- New York City

\- Bien… vamos progresando. Según entiendo estudias o estudiaste arqueología ya que ambos estamos aquí.

\- Sip. Estoy en el último año y haciendo mi tesis sobre Paititi.

\- Ok. Y sabes exactamente dónde estamos?

\- Aproximadamente a 20 kilómetros de la frontera con Bolivia. En La Baja Selva Amazónica.

\- Y a donde tenemos que llegar? – pregunto Shaka

\- A Pelechuco.

\- Que es eso? – dijo Shaka aunque al ver cómo le brillaron los ojitos a Liz, supo de inmediato que había cometido un error al pronunciar esas palabras.

\- Pelechuco fue la primera fundación española en el territorio de Apolo bamba, conocido luego como Caupolicán, topónimo que recuerda al indomable guerrero y cacique de los araucanos que mantuvieron a raya a los europeos por tres siglos. Fue fundada por misioneros de la orden de San Agustín "como doctrina y puerta al país de los chunchos" el 25 de julio de 1560. Su nombre proviene del quechua: phuyu kuchu o "rincón de niebla". Todos los días, hacia las dos de la tarde, empieza un espectáculo singular: las nubes que suben de la selva invaden el pueblo de piedra, de ahí su nombre y….

Liz estaba de nuevo entrada en su perorata mientras Shaka comenzaba a darse de golpes en la nuca en el árbol. Parecería que tendría que comenzar toda la lección desde el principio.

 **Abril 12, 5PM**

 **Departamento de Radamanthys**

 **Londres, Inglaterra**

Minos abrió un ojo y por un momento no supo dónde estaba. Abrió el otro ojo y vio que estaba tendido boca abajo en el sofá amarillo que tanto odiaba del departamento de su amigo y colega.

Intento levantarse y volvió a caer. La cabeza le daba vueltas y le dolía como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía.

\- Hola?

\- Ya se levantó el princeso?

Radamanthys le llego por atrás haciendo que Minos brincara y se cayera del sofá.

\- Ouch!

\- Quieres unas aspirinas y un café?

\- Por favor…

Rada lo ayudo a levantarse y ambos fueron hacia la cocina.

\- Donde esta Aiacos? – pregunto Minos mientras se servía café de la cafetera que Rada ya tenía lista y se tomaba las pastillas que su amigo le daba.

\- No lo sé… se fue con dos suripantas anoche y me dejo con el paquetito, o sea tu. – dijo Rada sonriendo – Por cierto… Debo felicitarte. Muy buen espectáculo el de anoche.

\- Espectáculo?

\- Ya no te acuerdas?

Minos movió su cabeza negativamente.

\- Préstame unos lentes oscuros por favor.

\- No sé si te los merezcas… Pero como Hades dijo que tenía que cuidarte… deja ver qué puedo hacer.

\- Como demonios terminamos en Londres?

\- Creo que después del tercer bar que visitamos, terminamos a medio día en un pub de aquí jejeje estabas imparable.

\- Ve por los lentes mientras por favor. Me estas matando.

Rada fue a su habitación a buscar unos lentes para Minos mientras este trataba de recordar cómo fue que llego a ese estado.

 _ **Flashback**_

Hades acababa de colgar de hablar con Poseidón respecto a la situación Minos – Shaina, cuando tocaron a su puerta:

\- Adelante

\- Me mandó llamar señor? – dijo Minos con su Sapuri puesta. Venia directamente del trabajo.

\- Pasa y siéntate. Que los demás se queden afuera por el momento… Y no los quiero espiando! – Grito

Los cuatro se alejaron varios metros de la puerta por temor a la Ira de Hades.

\- Siéntate Minos.

\- Si Señor. – (una orden es orden)

Hades no sabía ni cómo abordar el tema. Su mejor hombre estaba delante de el con un pecado que él no aceptaba en ninguno de sus colaboradores: Haberse enamorado. Por un lado se sentía culpable, porque de no haber sido enviado por su hermana a Columbus Isle, eso no hubiera sucedido. Por otro lado, estaba orgulloso de el por haberse atrevido a desafiar a su hermano Zeus y su sobrino Ares por una desconocida solo para serle fiel a él. Y se sentía bastante confundido, por cómo debía proceder. Debía aceptar esa relación? Debía oponerse? Debía aceptar el pacto que le proponían?

\- Minos, Se me ha puesto al tanto de las "actividades" con el enemigo que has estado haciendo…

\- No entiendo

\- Me refiero a tu relación Con Shaina de Ophiuco, santa de Atenea.

\- Ahhh eso

\- Pensabas decírmelo alguna vez?

\- Claro que sí señor. Su aprobación es muy importante para mí, solo que todo sucedió demasiado rápido y mientras usted estaba de vacaciones. No quería molestarlo con estas pequeñeces.

\- O sea que si yo te lo pidiera, la dejarías de lado por mí?

Minos ni siquiera pestañeó.

\- Sí señor.

Hades miro a Minos. Esa lealtad era lo que más le gustaba de él. Además sus números habían subido, y antes de que Pandora le hiciera su mala jugada, sus ataques de furia y despedace de sus espectros había bajado en un 50%.

\- Poseidón y yo tuvimos una larga charla. Me conto como se conocieron y las circunstancias por las que están juntos.

\- Me alegro que lo sepa todo, señor.

\- No, no lo sé todo Minos. No sé qué pasa por esa cabeza tuya o lo que en realidad sientes. O más bien si lo sé. No lo entiendo ni lo apruebo pero si lo sé solo quiero que me lo confirmes.

\- Pues le agradecería me ayudara a esclarecerlo señor, porque, si me permite hablar con claridad, estoy muy confundido.

Hades suspiro. Lo que menos necesitaba era un Juez confundido, con mal de amores, o el corazón roto.

\- Sabes que Athena desea hacer público el compromiso de ustedes dos?

\- No, no lo sabía señor. – dijo Minos algo sorprendido. Seria eso lo que Shaina quería decirle pero no podía hacerlo por teléfono?

\- Y estás de acuerdo?

\- No lo sé señor. Estoy demasiado aturdido y confundido en este momento. Ni siquiera sé si este compromiso continuara mañana o no.

Hades lo miro de frente.

\- Es todo Minos. Espérame afuera y haz pasar a Lune, Rada y Aiacos. Quédate afuera con Pandora.

\- Sí señor.

Minos salió y le hizo una simple señal a los tres para que entraran.

Cuando Rada y Aiacos salieron, estaban felices y prácticamente arrastraron a Minos fuera con una orden por escrito de Hades que tuvieron que mostrarle para que les creyera. Hades les había dado su tarjeta American Express Negra para divertirse los tres, en la superficie, con alcohol para relajar a Minos, y sin ataques entre ellos de ningún tipo bajo pena de desatar su ira.

A Minos no le hizo mucha gracia, pero aceptó que tal vez necesitaba esa salida.

Lo que no decía esa orden, era que Rada y Aiacos tenían que filmar a Minos y obligarlo a hablar sobre sus sentimientos para con Shaina y llevarle el video directamente a Hades.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Rada regreso con los lentes y se los dio a Minos.

\- De casualidad… hice algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirme anoche?

\- No creo – dijo Rada dubitativamente

\- Dije algo extraño?

\- No, nada extraño

\- Entonces por qué dijiste hace un momento que hice todo un espectáculo?

\- Debe ser porque literalmente hiciste todo un show cantando y declarando tu amor por Shaina como Mariachi despechado por todo Londres!

\- Que hice qué? Mentira! – Dijo Minos espantado

\- Todo está en video amigo. Lo trae Aiacos en su cel. Vas a tener que esperar a que llegue. – dijo Rada disfrutando de ver a Minos tan alterado.

Minos se quedó pensativo un rato.

\- Donde quedo mi celular?

\- Se está cargando en el baño. por qué preguntas?

\- Creo que necesito hacer una llamada.

 **Abril 12, 7 PM**

 **Oficina del Sanbocho**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia**

Shaina veía el reloj ansiosa. De nuevo ese par de zopencos iba a llegar tarde. Acaso era mucho pedir que llegaran a tiempo?. Se sentó de nuevo frente al ordenador.

Tratando de matar unos cuantos minutos, decidió revisar la cuenta de Camus en la página web. Se veía que en realidad él no se había metido para nada. Tenía cerca de 200 mensajes y eso, solo en Atenas.

\- Vaya que eres un bocadito suculento, Camus… - se dijo – pero como buena amiga que soy, también te voy a ayudar con la selección.

Comenzó a pasar por los perfiles rápidos y elimino a todas las rubias

\- Lo que menos necesitamos es que te pongas a llorar cuando la veas – dijo

Después elimino a todas las menores de 20.

\- Necesitamos encontrarte a alguien totalmente opuesta a Fler, aunque sea solo como amiga. Necesitas más amigas mujeres.

Elimino a las viudas y divorciadas o con hijos

\- No quiero tampoco perjudicar tu misión. Si te enamoras de pura casualidad de esta chica, tendría que ser soltera y pura de preferencia.

Quedaron 10 perfiles únicamente.

\- Cara de zorra, cara de zorra, híper zorra, esta tiene cara de que es una perra, esta es … también una zorra, esta tiene senos falsos… Ujule! Que difícil!

Solo 4 perfiles.

Vio que las cuatro tenían una carrera, le gustaban los niños, adoraban el frio, buscaban "amigos" y algo más…

\- Bueno ni modo… De tin, marin, de do pingue, cucara macara títere fue, yo no fui, fue tete, pégale pégale que ella merito…. Fue!

Su dedo quedo colocado en el perfil de REINADELHIELO20

\- Ufff… ojala y pegue. Te voy a escribir: " Hola Soy Camus. Vi tu perfil y me gustaría ser tu amigo. Un café o una copa mañana? Sin compromiso"… enter.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar.

\- "Bar Quijote, Atenas a las 6 pm. Identifícame con un traje sastre azul marino, blusa blanca y maletín negro. Seguramente con un libro en la mano"

\- Jajaja ahora si no te escapas amiguito. Te voy a hacer salir porque te voy a hacer salir! "Confirmado"

No tardaron en llegar los escandalosos, pero ahora venían con Kanon, quien se les pego a última hora.

\- Buenas noches Milady – Dijo Kanon haciendo una reverencia burlona. Él sabía que podía bromear con ella porque no estaban de servicio.

Por toda respuesta, ella le hizo una seña obscena.

\- Shaina! – reprendió Camus

\- El empezó! – dijo señalando hacia Kanon quien ya estaba recargado en el pilar más próximo con cara de yo no fui.

\- Hoy es el último día de lecciones Shaina, aprovéchalas.

Shaina asintió y Camus puso la música. Kanon al verlos bailar, comenzó a grabar con su iPhone un video para después joder a Milo.

En el primer bloque, Camus puso un vals, después un vals vienés. Shaina se adaptó rápidamente y pudo seguirle el paso. No era difícil después de todo.

Tomaron cinco minutos de descanso ya que Camus no encontraba la canción que quería.

\- Camucito precioso y adorado… - dijo Shaina poniéndose en una actitud de niña traviesa

\- Camucito? No me llamas así a menos que hayas hecho una travesura – dijo Camus con su mirada de hielo – Que hiciste ahora?

\- Mmm… mañana es tu día libre verdad? – dijo Shaina saboreando su venganza

\- Si, los tres iremos a comprar la despensa de Milo jejeje ya que solo tenía Cerveza y queso y su esposa no lo deja tomar alcohol.

\- Eso me parece bien, pero… y por la tarde que vas a hacer? Por ahí de las seis?

\- Seguramente le estaré ayudando a este a limpiar su chiquero – dijo señalando a Milo

\- Oye! Llevo tres días limpiando! Ya no parece chiquero! – contesto Milo

\- Nop. Yo diría que tienes una cita con REINADEHIELO20 a las 6 en Atenas jijiji

Camus la separo de los otros dos.

\- Dime que es una broma

\- No. – dijo Shaina – Es una micro venganza en comparación a los 4 días de tortura sicológica a los que me has tenido obligada.

Camus le lanzo una mirada que hubiera congelado a cualquiera, pero ella era inmune.

\- Está bien. Dame los datos

Aplaudiendo por su travesura, Shaina fue y le dio todos los datos a Camus, quien se los guardo en la bolsa trasera de sus pantalones.

\- Y bueno, encontraste la música o no? – pregunto Milo molesto porque esos dos los estaban excluyendo

Camus asintió. Milo y Shaina tomaron posiciones de nuevo. Ahora viéndose desafiantes a los ojos (Shaina a través de sus lentes).

La música ahora era un swing que termino siendo divertido para los cuatro, pues se la turnaron los tres caballeros.

De pronto el IPod se saltó a la canción JUST THE WAY YOU ARE de Barry White y Milo la detuvo en sus brazos, aunque ella quiso zafarse pero no lo intento con muchas ganas. El ritmo de la música les permitía hablar un poco más. Camus y Kanon se retiraron a otro pilar para volver a filmar y ver lo que pasaba.

\- Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? – dijo Milo a la mitad de la canción.

\- Fue hace demasiado Milo, dedícate a bailar y cállate!- contesto Shaina

Milo la retuvo con más fuerza contra su cuerpo mientras seguía bailando

\- Yo tenía nueve. Tu tenías cinco – siguió Milo ignorándola – Me escape de mi entrenamiento porque dijeron que habían llegado nuevas niñas a quienes podría molestar…

\- No es cierto! No te dijeron eso! – dijo escandalizada

\- Jajaja no, pero eso es lo que yo escuche – dijo Milo con una sonrisa melancólica – Me acerque lo más que pude a la reja y efectivamente había muchas niñas pequeñas y una de ellas me llamo la atención porque acababa de hacer llorar a todas. Llame tu atención y te acercaste. Eras la cosa más tierna que había visto aun con tu mascara.

Shaina le clavo sus unas intentando bajar la intensidad del agarre de Milo, pero no lo consiguió.

\- Te pregunte si no te daba vergüenza hacer llorar a tus compañeras y dijiste que ellas eran unas niñitas lloronas que no merecían estar ahí…

Shaina intento recordarlo pero no pudo. Estaba muy pequeña. Milo rio al acordarse.

\- Te dije que… Las niñas no deberían estar ahí. Que esas reglas eran estúpidas pues tú también eras una llorona en el fondo.

Shaina abrió grande los ojos. Eso sí lo recordaba.

\- Si… y te conteste que si no hubiera una reja de por medio yo te podría demostrar que tú también eras un llorón – dijo Shaina acordándose del momento exacto – También me dijiste que podías lograr que llorara para demostrarme que eras más fuerte. Después de todo, tú ya eras un dorado y yo solo una aprendiz.

\- Jajaja y te rapte y te lleve al cine a ver Bambi. Quería verte llorar y demostrarte que si podías…

\- Jajaja y el que termino llorando fuiste tú. – Dijo Shaina sonriendo por primera vez

\- Me llamaste mariquita una semana. – reclamo Milo

\- Hubiera sido un mes de no ser por Camus. Me dijo que nadie quería a las niñas fregonas. – dijo haciendo una mueca.

\- Bueno en eso se equivocó. – dijo Milo – A mí siempre me han gustado las niñas fregonas.

Hubo un momento de silencio que aprovecharon para voltear hacia donde Camus discutía algo con Kanon.

\- Recuerdo… que tú fuiste quien me hizo adicta a los chocolates. Mi cumpleaños número 7. Me compraste una barra gigante y me dijiste que era mi regalo y que era un chocolate mágico. Que me daría energía para seguir golpeando a las otras niñas y me haría ganar mi armadura. – susurro Shaina recordando

\- Y aun así quisiste compartirlo conmigo…

\- Solo quería comprobar que no estaba envenenado – dijo Shaina tratando de restarle importancia.

\- Pero ganaste tu armadura y esa misma noche me confesaste que te habías comido el ultimo pedazo antes de combatir.

\- Siempre confié en que lo que me decías era verdad. Era demasiado ingenua para saber que te gustaba burlarte de mí.

La música había cambiado a un ritmo más lento, mas no lo suficiente.

\- Los tres éramos inseparables… Camus, tu y yo. Hacíamos demasiadas travesuras juntos, Recuerdas?

\- La vez que convencimos a Camus de congelar el agua de la regadera de Gigas… - dijo Milo

\- Y cuando tu pusiste un nido de arañas en el cabello de Afrodita Jajaja desde entonces se lo cepilla 100 veces! – dijo Shaina

\- Y que tal cuando les escondiste sus máscaras a tus compañeras y no pudieron salir a entrenar? – dijo Milo con una sonrisa - Tú te escapabas por la noche para ir con nosotros a jugar al rio, y yo me escapaba para verte entrenar por la tarde. Que fue lo que nos pasó? – dijo Milo en su oído

\- Crecimos.

\- A ti te costaba cada vez más trabajo escaparte desde que te cacharon la vez que Camus nos tiro al agua helada y dejaste todo un rastro de agua hasta tu barraca.

\- Los azotes no eran nada divertidos… pero en ese entonces valían la pena – dijo Shaina con voz suave recordando esos felices momentos.

\- Recuerdas que fuiste tú quien me trajo a mi primer escorpión como mascota?. Era uno muy parecido a Brandon. Me dijiste que estaba descompuesto, que no le servía la cola porque siempre estaba relajada y los escorpiones siempre tenían la cola y aguijón listo para atacar. – dijo Milo cambiando el ritmo de su baile

\- Fue días después de que se llevaran a Camus a Siberia. Te veías muy triste y yo no quería verte así. Pensé… él es un alacrán, tal vez se divierta con uno como él. Siempre me gusto tu sonrisa Milo, no verla me partía el corazón. Y después… cambiaste conmigo…

Milo recordó esa época. Camus siempre había sido su mejor amigo desde lo años. Los habían separado de nuevo y fue algo que le toco el corazón. Estaba deprimido y aunque su amiguita se escapaba por la noche para jugar con él, Milo seguía extrañando a Camus hasta que Shaina había llegado con un pequeño alacrán rubio. Ahí se dio cuenta que podía jugar con él y distraer su tristeza. Lo tenía con el todo el tiempo… Hasta el fatídico día que salió del cine con su alacrán en el hombro y DM, donde habían ido a ver una película de terror y se encontró a dos tipos muy raros vestidos de negro dentro del baño.

Se presentaron con el cómo dos trabajadores de Ares que habían sido enviados para recordarle su promesa. Uno de ellos tomo a su mascota y sin más lo había pisado. Fue la primera vez que Milo mato a alguien a sangre fría y levantando a su mascota muerta, la había puesto en su bolsillo y había regresado al Santuario taciturno y totalmente cambiado.

Después de enterrar a su amigo en los arbustos junto a la entrada de la octava casa, Shaina llego para platicarle como cada noche, pero esa vez era una noche más especial que de costumbre: le habían dicho que le asignarían un alumno y por error Seiya le había visto la cara sin mascara. Milo no la estaba escuchando. Solo la veía e imaginaba a esos hombres o a su propio padre matándola tan fácilmente que su corazón decidió alejarla. Cuando ella le repitió la disyuntiva que tenia de matar o amar a Seiya para que le ayudara a elegir, él le dijo que hiciera lo segundo ya que no tenía las agallas suficientes para lo primero. Tenía que alejarla de el a como diera lugar.

Shaina, de 12 años y en edad impresionable le había dicho que eso no era posible, pues había alguien ya ocupando su corazón, aunque sabía las reglas que la regían y que debía cumplir con su deber: Tendría que matar a Seiya!. Nunca le menciono ningún nombre pero Milo internamente siempre lo supo. Era inevitable. A sus 16 años ya era todo un rompecorazones y el también albergaba sentimientos muy profundos por esa niña. No podía concebir su vida en el santuario sin al menos media hora cada noche escuchando lo que le había acontecido en el día, o a cuantas chicas había derrotado, o sus pláticas con el patriarca… Pero su miedo era demasiado grande. Si su padre se enteraba de los sentimientos que el tenia por ella…

\- Espero que ese chico te corresponda Shaina. - Le había dicho con un tono despectivo para matarle las esperanzas - Yo nunca podría amar a una chica tan débil y tan poco femenina como tú. Imagínate! Sería como besar a Camus…

Minutos después Shaina se había ido en silencio.

A pesar de su nuevo puesto y su nuevo aprendiz, Shaina seguía subiendo a platicar con él y él se portaba cada vez más seco con ella, pero sin llegar a ser grosero. Shaina comenzó a espaciar sus visitas a 4 veces a la semana… después 3… luego solo 1… y después… sin previo aviso dejo de hacerlo. A sus 12 años Shaina había vivido su primera desilusión amorosa, sintiéndose más rechazada que nunca y se empeñó en hacerle pagar a Seiya lo que no podía hacerle a Milo. Entreno a Cassius con furia para hacerlo por ella, pero no lo logro. Aun así, nunca culpo a Milo. En retrospectiva y por donde lo vieran, el jamás le endulzo el oído, ni la trataba diferente a como trataba a los demás como para que ella se hiciera ilusiones.

Después de intentar matar a Seiya por 4 años y otros 2 salvándole la vida tantas veces como pudo habiéndole en varias ocasiones confesándole su "amor" como era lo adecuado, se dio cuenta que era mentira. Lo que ella creyó que sentía por Seiya era la simple obsesión de intentar cumplir las reglas, y su maldito sentido del deber, mas nunca había sido amor verdadero. Ese sentimiento había sido siempre hasta ese momento, de una sola persona. Cuando regreso a ayudar con la reconstrucción del santuario ella evito cualquier contacto más allá de un cortes saludo. Ella siempre le cubría sus escapadas con Kanon, alteraba los reportes para que no lo reganaran y trataba de meter a sus mascotas cuando se le escapaban. Era lo mismo que hacía por la gente que ella quería.

Milo por su parte, trataba de hacerla enojar siempre que podía para llamar su atención y poder ver cualquier reacción que le dijera que todo estaba bien con ella, que estaba bien sin él. Conforme crecía, comprendía cada vez más, que su miedo a su padre le había lo más valioso que hubiera podido tener. Y desde entonces, cerro su corazón para que nunca más ninguna mujer pudiera ocupar un espacio tan grande. Era demasiado peligroso. Hasta hoy, amor como tal, solo lo había sentido por Shaina, pero en ese momento debía cerrar ese capítulo. Ahora tenía a Samira y sus futuros hijos y Shaina había encontrado a Minos. Samira era una buena esposa y lo quería y él también había aprendido a querer a Samira. Si dejaba ir el recuerdo de Shaina, Samira podía llegar a ocupar su lugar fácilmente. Y Shaina, tal vez no lo sabía aun, pero estaba en la misma situación que Milo.

Milo había visto su reacción la noche anterior: Su desesperación por no saber de él, su preocupación cuando se dio cuenta que estaba ebrio y su alegría y tristeza cuando comenzó a cantarle. Y entonces decidió que tenía que dejarla marchar para que ella pudiera ser feliz con alguien que estuviera en libertad de hacerlo. No importaba si era del bando enemigo. Si ella era feliz con Minos, el sería feliz también.

\- Siempre me dijiste que era un idiota cobrita, y hasta el día de hoy nunca te lo he negado – dijo Milo regresando al momento – Y no lo hare.

\- Ojala tuviera una grabadora en este momento – contesto Shaina – Te lo pondría de mantra en tu almohada.

Camus cambio la música a algo más romántico mientras Kanon seguía filmando. No entendía nada de lo que pasaba ahí, pero ya habría tiempo para las explicaciones después.

Milo coloco los brazos de Shaina en su cuello y él puso sus manos en la cintura, moviéndose al compás de la música más lenta y romántica que Camus pudo haber encontrado.

\- No creo que Minos te merezca realmente Shaina… pero yo tampoco.

\- Te equivocas. Los dos son hombres extraordinarios y muy diferentes entre sí…

\- Pero… él te hace feliz verdad? – pregunto Milo suavemente con el corazón hecho pedazos

\- Si, lo hace – afirmo Shaina con voz quebrada. Sabía que se estaban diciendo el adiós definitivo. Ella podría ser feliz con Minos y Milo con Samira.

\- Y eso es todo lo que debe importar y todo lo que deseo para ti. – Milo tuvo que esconder la cara en el cabello de ella para que no notaran sus lágrimas.

Shaina también recargo su cabeza en el torso de Milo. Prácticamente ya habían dejado de bailar y tanto Kanon como Camus solo observaban y filmaban.

\- Y si algún día él llega a hacerte daño, me lo dirás verdad? – pregunto Milo – Si te lo pido… volverías a ser mi amiga como cuando éramos niños? Como antes de que yo lo echara todo a perder?

\- No sé si pueda hacerlo – dijo Shaina despegándose de el sin levantar la cara – Pero, por el bien de todos, de tu… esposa y de tu hijo… prometo llevarme bien contigo y con ellos.

\- Y yo te prometo no… romperle la cara al perro de aguas cuando lo vea contigo… a menos que te haga llorar…

Shaina alzo la vista con los ojos acuosos y le lanzo una sonrisa.

\- Le romperás la cara a cualquiera que me haga llorar? Porque dijiste que era una niña llorona…

\- Si quieres…

\- Y quien te la romperá a ti si tú me haces llorar?

Milo señaló con el pulgar a los dos amigos que estaban detrás de ellos.

\- Aquellos dos están bien dispuestos, pero te aseguro que a partir de hoy no tendrás ningún problema conmigo.

\- Es la despedida verdad?

\- No cariño. Yo siempre estaré aquí. Es el inicio de tu nueva vida… y la mía.

Shaina sonrió.

\- Te dije que tú eras el chillón

\- Y yo que en el fondo eras una chillona

El teléfono celular de Shaina comenzó a sonar y Milo solo la empujo hacia su cuarto cariñosamente. Shaina asintió y corrió a su habitación cerrando su puerta tras de ella y así cerrando ese capítulo en su vida, dejando a los tres caballeros en la sala común.

Milo salió casi corriendo de ahí.

\- Mañana chicos… hoy no estoy de humor. – Les dijo antes de bajar corriendo a su templo a tirarse boca abajo en su cama – Ella tenía razón. Soy un chillón.


	58. Chapter 58

**Episodio 57**

 **Abril 13, 8 AM**

 **Pasaje entre la novena y octava casa**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia**

Kanon ni siquiera se dignó a pedirle permiso al Caballero de Escorpión para pasar por la Octava casa para subir donde Shion le había mandado llamar para aclarar ciertas cosas de su reporte y no pensaba tampoco hacerlo de regreso. De solo pensar en Milo, le hervía la sangre. Toda la noche había cavilado sobre lo que había presenciado entre Shaina y Milo. No era estúpido. Sobre todo confirmando su teoría al ver los videos que había tomado. No tenía todas las pruebas, pero el que decía ser su mejor amigo, le había escondido los sentimientos tan profundos que tenía por Shaina, pero sí se los había compartido a Camus y esto quedo implícito cuando le pregunto directamente a Camus mientras ellos estaban distraídos y había sido confirmado cuando Milo los había dejado solos y vio que Camus no estaba para nada sorprendido de lo que esos dos estaban haciendo. Ahora comprendía porque Camus le había dicho que no le enviara a Milo las fotos y su reacción al enterarse que lo había hecho. Por Zeus! Habían hecho una apuesta sobre conquistarla a ella y Milo había aceptado! Tan poca confianza le tenía?

Ya no era solamente no haber sido invitado a su boda, sino ahora también el ocultarle esta información, que si Milo se lo hubiera hecho en confidencia, él la hubiera respetado. Tal vez era tiempo de buscarse un nuevo amigo o estar un tiempo solo. No es como si no lo hubiera estado ya antes.

Después de que bajara de explicarle a Shion las dudas que tenía con respecto a su estancia en Columbus Isle, recogió su correo y se dirigió a su casa. Si bien todos lo dejaron pasar sin problemas, también fue cierto que todos, incluyendo a Camus y a Milo, notaron que Kanon estaba enojado y por lo mismo, nadie intento hablar con él al respecto. Bajita la mano, muchos le tenían respeto a los gemelos cuando se enojaban por experiencias anteriores.

Llego a su casa en silencio viendo la carta que tenía en la mano. Era de Julián.

Decidió no darle importancia a la carta por el momento, pero mientras se preparaba su desayuno, le pico la curiosidad. Quito la sartén del fuego, se lavó y seco las manos y fue hacia donde la había dejado.

Abrió el sobre cuidadosamente y encontró varias hojas. Algunas eran del juzgado informando y confirmando que el juicio se realizaría los primeros días de septiembre; Los recibos de los servicios de la casa que había logrado que Julián le regalara con escrituras y todo; Los recibos de la transferencia a la cuenta de Tania; El recibo de honorarios de el por los 10 mil dólares de honorarios y… un sobre cerrado con su nombre?

Dejo a un lado todo lo demás y abrió la carta, que estaba escrito a mano con una bonita caligrafía, que sabía bien no pertenecía a Julián que parecía que escribía con las patas.

 _Hospital Memorial, Houston Texas a 3 de Abril_

 _"Querido (lo siento no sé cómo llamarle):_

 _Antes que nada permítame agradecerle que se haya tomado la molestia de contestar la petición del Sr. Julián Solo respecto a la "mercancía" que tenía en venta y fue comprada por usted. Me sorprendí mucho al saber que estaba dispuesto a hacer el pago por adelantado para solucionar al menos el más importante y urgente de mis problemas y tiene usted mi palabra (que tal vez no valga mucho para usted pero para mí sí) de que su "pedido" estará a salvo hasta que usted regrese._

 _No sé si el Sr. Julián le hablo de mi o no. Tampoco sé si usted me conoce o solo vio alguna foto mía. Yo ni siquiera tengo un nombre para dirigirme a usted. Podría sugerirme alguno cuando conteste mi carta? No tiene que ser su nombre real si no quiere, pero me gustaría poder dirigirme de la manera más apropiada._

 _Posiblemente también, el Sr. Julián, como hombre de honor que es, no le expuso mi problema. En realidad me gustaría decírselo porque no quiero que piense que ese dinero es para motivos ociosos. Mi hermano y yo quedamos huérfanos a los XX y mi Tía XX nos acogió en su casa. Ella no puede trabajar debido a una afección cardiaca severa que la ha tenido incapacitada por varios años ya. Aun cuando tiene un seguro de gastos médicos mayores y debido a que la operación deberá ser a corazón abierto, el deducible será enorme, pero vale la pena. En este momento le escribo desde el hospital en Houston donde mi tía se está haciendo los pre- operatorios para que la operen esta misma semana. Sin su ayuda, no lo hubiéramos logrado a tiempo, así que sin importar el resultado de la operación, desde ya le doy las gracias a usted y al Sr. Julián por ayudarme a intentarlo. Yo creo que la salud de mi tía Lucy ha caído en picada desde la muerte de mi tío Rommel (Q.E.P.D). 30 años de feliz matrimonio, y una tormenta se lo llevo. Ella siempre ha sido una segunda madre para nosotros y de perderla quedaríamos solos en el mundo y es un sentimiento que aún no quiero experimentar. Ya llevamos casi 4 años ahorrando y solo nos faltaba este último empujón para lograrlo pero el tiempo se nos vino encima._

 _Pero basta de cosas tristes. No sé cuándo tenga usted pensado regresar, pero yo deberé estar de vuelta en la Isla con mi tía (primero Dios) los primeros días de Mayo. Afortunadamente el Sr. Julián se ha portado muy bondadoso y ha prometido guardarme mi empleo para entonces._

 _No sé cuándo le vaya a llegar esta carta, pero si gusta, puede localizarme en el teléfono 501 2244262 o mi correo electrónico para mayor rapidez es_

 _Si de casualidad no tiene correo electrónico, puede escribirme con el Sr. Julián, que ha prometido hacerme llegar su respuesta._

 _Agradecida para toda la vida me despido esperando noticias suyas_

 _Afectuosamente_

 _Tania S. "_

Kanon releyó la carta una vez más antes de guardarle en el sobre y sonreír satisfecho. Al menos una cosa buena había pasado en ese maldito viaje y pronto regresaría a colectar el fruto de su "buena acción", aunque según Poseidón, no lo quería por allá antes de Junio, así que tendría que aguantar un poco más.

\- Así que la chiquilla necesitaba el dinero para su tía… - dijo Kanon sirviéndose su desayuno – Al menos tiene un poquito de sentido común. Le contestare? O no le contestare? La carta está fechada hace diez días!. Mejor me hago un correo fantasma y le escribo por ahí. Sera más rápido Jejeje. Voy a disfrutar tooooooooodo el proceso Tania y te demostrare que te dije en serio lo de no jugar con fuego.

 **Abril 13, 10 am**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia.**

Shaina salió del santuario con suficiente anticipación como para bajar con calma hasta la puerta. Ese día, tal como se lo había sugerido Minos, traía únicamente sus jeans, sus zapatillas para no caerse a cada rato con los tenis, la blusa azul de gasa que había comprado en la isla y sus lentes obscuros como diadema que se colocaría para salir del santuario como siempre, al menos hasta llegar a la puerta.

El auto rentado de Minos ya estaba ahí. Esta vez una SUV ESCALADE negra.

Minos la sintió llegar y cuando ella salió y se acercó él le sonrió, la abrazó, le dio un tierno y casto beso y le abrió la puerta. No la cerro inmediatamente. Su mirada estaba fija en un muchacho de cabello obscuro vestido con gabardina del otro lado de la calle que los miraba fijamente. Le recordaba a alguien pero no podía estar muy seguro.

\- Sucede algo? – pregunto Shaina

\- No, solo… creí ver a alguien conocido – dijo Minos cerrando lentamente la puerta, sin dejar de verlo.

El desconocido le sostuvo la mirada sin hacer ningún intento de irse.

Minos perdió el contacto visual tan solo un segundo cuando su cinturón de seguridad no abrochaba pero cuando volteo, el muchacho ya no estaba.

\- Extraño… muy extraño..

\- Que es lo extraño? – volvió a preguntar ella

\- Nada… - dijo Minos tratando de sacudirse la idea de la cabeza – Vamos que el camino es algo largo.

\- Si… Al respecto… a dónde vamos?

\- Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, quiero un poco de paz y tranquilidad. Te parece bien un sencillo picnic en Parnitha?.

Shaina lo miro incrédula.

\- En serio? Hace muchos años que no voy para allá. – dijo Shaina – Porque ahí y no aquí en Los jardines reales?

Minos se encogió de hombros.

\- Porque está más lejos y hay menos mirones.

Shaina sonrió y ya no dijo nada. Se dedicó a admirar el paisaje y no precisamente el que estaba del otro lado de la ventanilla.

 **Flashback**

Minos se reportó aun con resaca a su turno nocturno, lo que afortunadamente no le afectaba mucho porque Pandora ya estaba dormida. Se había tomado casi un litro de café y aun así se estaba durmiendo. Esos malditos turnos lo estaban matando, pero ni modo. Se había comprometido a ello, sobre todo porque Lune lo había cubierto dos turnos seguidos.

En uno de sus descansos, recibió la inesperada visita de Hades a su oficina, haciéndolo brincar de su silla pues estaba dormitando.

\- Qué bonito! – Dijo Hades – Durmiendo en el trabajo?

\- No… No señor. Perdón. Era mi descanso. – dijo Minos despabilándose al instante.

\- Ah… menos mal. Y bien como les fue?

\- Fue bastante… relajante señor. Muchas gracias.

\- Y educativo, no? – Dijo Hades tomando el trono de Minos que había desocupado segundos antes, haciendo que Minos se pusiera del otro lado del escritorio.

\- No sé a qué se refiere, señor.

Hades subió sus pies al escritorio en actitud relajada mientras que Minos solo veía con miedo como las hebillas pasaban rozando su precioso escritorio de ébano tallado. Hades saco de su pantalón, su celular de última generación y le puso un video que ya traía listo con todas las confesiones que Rada y Aiacos le habían sacado, incluyendo el video en el Karaoke y en donde en otro pub Aiacos le preguntaba a Rada si Shaina sería tan buena en la cama como para que Minos estuviera tan embobado con ella y Minos le había confesado que no la había tocado siquiera, y ahora menos que nunca lo haría, hasta que ella lo amara también pues no quería ser el premio de consolación.

La cara de Minos cambiaba de color mientras escuchaba, y planeaba mil y una forma retorcidas de hacerle pagar a esos dos por sacarle esa información, tomarle video y entregárselo a Hades. Aiacos nunca llego de regreso al departamento de Radamanthys, por lo que era la primera vez que Minos veía esos videos.

\- Yo…

\- No hay de qué. – contesto Hades sonriendo

\- Perdón?

\- Ahhh creí que querías darme las gracias. Después de todo me pediste ayuda para esclarecer tus sentimientos porque estabas confundido – dijo Hades con cara de inocente – Pues ahí tienes tu respuesta y yo mi confirmación.

Minos le regreso el celular avergonzado.

\- Lo siento.

\- Que voy a hacer ahora contigo Minos?

\- A estas alturas del partido señor, puede usted hacer lo que crea que es necesario, pues como pudo observar en el reporte que le entrego la señorita Pandora, no soy bien correspondido.

Hades comenzó a juguetear con la pluma fuente de Minos entre sus dedos.

\- Sabes por qué no me gusta que mis espectros se enamoren? Se vuelven estúpidos y no ven más allá de sus narices. Si son correspondidos, solo piensan en ella; si no son correspondidos, solo sufren por ella; en ambos casos me dejan a mí y la lealtad que me deben a un lado, y es cuando debo hacer el cambio de espectros. Es lo que quieres que haga contigo? Quieres dejar tu sapuri?

\- No señor.

\- Nada me dolería más que dejarte ir Minos, pero te sabes perfectamente bien las cláusulas de tu contrato dado que tú mismo lo redactaste.

\- Sí señor, lo entiendo.

\- Y a pesar de todo, eres el juez que más fiel me ha sido en los últimos 1000 años y no quiero dejarte ir. – dijo Hades – Por lo que vas a tener que dejarte de estupideces y pelear por ella demostrándome así que no me equivoque al elegir a mi favorito.

\- Señor?

\- Te estas rindiendo sin antes de pelear y esa no es la actitud que busco en mis Jueces! Por favor! Fuiste el único que le sobrevivió a todos los dorados. Al único que tuve que traer en una pieza de la dimensión a la que habías ido y ahora te rindes ante la competencia y la sonrisita socarrona de uno de ellos?

\- Qué dice? – dijo Minos poniendo más atención de la que debería. Hades le estaba picando el orgullo.

\- Ves cómo te digo que se vuelven estúpidos? El reporte dice claramente Milo… Él es el actual Caballero Dorado de Escorpio. Acaso no crees que eres mejor que él? No tienes la suficiente confianza en tus encantos como para que ella caiga redondita a tus pies?

Minos se quedó callado asimilando lo que Hades le estaba diciendo.

\- Si me dices que no planeas intentarlo porque no te crees capaz, entonces ni siquiera pierdas su tiempo, tu tiempo y mi tiempo. No voy a consentir con el maldito compromiso público ni voy a firmar el maldito acuerdo hasta que me contestes. Voy a darle a este asunto las largas que sean necesarias. Pero hasta que llegue ese momento ambos están en la cuerda floja tanto en sus trabajos como en sus vidas y lo sabes. Por tanto hare lo que crea pertinente y así se lo hare saber a Athena.

Minos siguió sin responder. El nombre en color naranja… era un Dorado? Maldita sea! Ella trabajaba directamente con ellos!

\- Entonces? – pregunto Hades levantando se dé la silla – Le contesto a Athena que se vaya al cuerno? O siquiera lo vas a intentar? No te será difícil. Hasta ahora llevas un record impecable en cuestión de mujeres…

Minos se mordió el labio antes de decirle a Hades que Shaina no era como todas esas otras mujeres.

\- Y el nombre está en naranja. No puedes esperar que las mujeres se enamoren y desenamoren como con un apagador, tienes que ganártelas poco a poco. Si así fuera, para qué demonios tendríamos a Afrodita en la familia junto a sus lob-asnos.

Minos seguía sin decir nada. Hades estaba haciéndole ver las cosas con más lógica y claridad de las que él hubiera podido hacerlo cegado con su propia decepción. Tardo unos segundos antes de que Hades comenzara a presionarlo:

\- Minos… no tengo tu tiempo… - dijo viendo su Rolex

\- Sí.

\- Sí que?

\- Si estoy dispuesto a pelear por ella.

Hades lo miro fijamente. En realidad él quería que fuera todo lo contrario. Que dijera que no pelearía por ella, que era demasiado esfuerzo o que no valía la pena. Firmar un acuerdo de paz con Zeus de testigo no le hacia la menor gracia.

Pero después de todo, era Minos. Se había ganado su derecho a una oportunidad o mínimo un favor. Además estaba el plus de joder a Zeus y a Ares. Sobre todo a este último. Sí. Era su sobrino y se llevaba bien con el porque le traía más almas que ningún otro, pero eso no le quitaba que fuera un hijo de la chingada (literalmente). Y tanto Poseidón como el, eran los únicos que estaban al tanto de su hijo mortal, de quien era ese hijo mortal y también estaba al tanto, que Ares estaba al tanto de todo lo que hacía su hijo mortal ya que tenía a su propio espía dentro del Santuario: El único semi-dios hasta ahora, que no era conocido por Zeus. Saber que podía molestar a esos dos en el camino al mismo tiempo que le daba un "premio" a su Juez favorito, le daba más gusto que una estúpida guerra que llevaba varios milenios y no podía terminar como él quería.

\- Está bien Minos, que así sea.

\- Señor… podría hacerme otro enorme favor?

\- Depende

\- Quisiera… que no se lo dijera aun a Athena.

\- Por qué no? - pregunto Hades con una malsana curiosidad

\- En primera porque siento que ese compromiso era un asunto personal entre Shaina y yo donde ella no debió haber metido sus narices e involucrado a su señoría; En segunda porque todos son una bola de chismosos en ese lugar y lo van a saber hasta el Olimpo antes que Shaina y yo podamos tener una conversación seria al respecto y En tercera porque quiero considerarme hombre libre un poquito más de tiempo – dijo Minos con una sonrisa.

\- Y cuarta, así los hacemos sufrir un poquito al no saber si volveré a atacarlos o no, verdad? – Remató Hades feliz – Bien pensado! Ves por qué te quiero condenadote? Ahora regresa al trabajo. Ya se te acumulo la fila de nuevo.

Minos hizo una reverencia y salió hacia su juzgado mientras Hades sonreía. Enamorado o no, a Minos no se le quitaban las ganas de molestar a los demás y eso le encantaba.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

Minos estaciono cerca del estanque de aguas termales. Saco una gran canasta de la parte trasera, y caminaron algunos metros hacia el bosque. Había un claro rodeado de Abetos que daban buena sombra no muy lejos del auto.

\- Aquí – Dijo Minos poniendo un mantel a cuadros rojo con blanco y sentándose con la espalda recargada el en árbol, palmeo su muslo indicándole a Shaina donde iba a sentarse.

La cobra sonrió, le lanzo una mirada traviesa y acepto gustosa la invitación.

Ese sería el inicio de un muy buen picnic.

 **Abril 13, 6 pm**

 **Bar El Quijote,**

 **Atenas, Grecia.**

Camus entro puntual a su cita a ciegas que su amiga Shaina le había arreglado en venganza por los días que la hizo bailar con Minos. Ok. No había sido buena idea. Pero tampoco era para que lo humillara de esa manera.

No conforme con eso, antes de salir con Minos le había pasado un papel por la puerta en la que le decía que ropa debía usar. Parecía no confiar en que él se tomara en serio su cita, aunque después de verse al espejo, tenía que agradecerle a su amiga el toque para hacerlo lucir lo mejor posible: Pantalón de vestir negro, camisa azul cielo, saco deportivo azul marino, zapatos negros… pero cuando tenía que ponerse la corbata, su cerebro se rebeló.

\- Perdón Shaina, pero de todos modos no me vas a ver – Habia dicho antes de desabrocharse el primer y segundo botón y desfajarse la camisa. No era una cita amorosa de todos modos.

Vio a su alrededor curioso. No era el sitio de mala muerte que esperaba. Parecía bastante decente y todos a su alrededor parecían unos profesionistas.

Más de dos chicas le dedicaron una sonrisa invitadora que el correspondió con una sonrisa, pero se fue a sentar a un lado de la barra. Pidió una cerveza obscura y se dedicó a ver hacia la puerta.

Ok. Aceptaba que estaba nervioso. No era de los que había tenido muchas novias. Coqueteaba, sí. Tenía sexo, sí. Pero citas citas lo que se decían citas… podía contarlas con los dedos de una mano. Todas le decían que era muy frio y él siempre había estado a punto de reírse en su cara por lo cercano a la verdad que estaban. Pero ni modo. Así era su personalidad. Por eso quería a una chica linda, cálida y femenina. Alguien que no dejara que su corazón se congelara al grado que estaba antes de conocer a Fler.

Y ahí estaba su nombre de nuevo. Que acaso no podía sacársela de la cabeza ni un día?

Se dedicó a admirar las guapas chicas que estaban presentes. Algunas con pareja, otras con amigas… Y todas le recordaban a Fler. Aquella por el color del pelo, aquella otra por el largo y ondulado de su cabello, esa otra por la forma de los ojos… o está de acá, la bien formada figura…. Momento. Eso no estaba funcionando.

Tan entretenido en su mundo estaba que no se fijó en la belleza latina que había entrado por la puerta y fue a pararse junto a él.

\- Hola. Tu eres CAMUSDEACUARIO?

Camus la miro fijamente por un microsegundo.

\- Tú debes ser REINADEHIELO20.

\- Así es mucho gusto – dijo la chica con un ligero acento que le daba un toque gracioso a lo que decía – Te parece si tomamos una mesa? Es bastante incomodo una periquera con este tipo de falda.

\- Claro! – Dijo Camus indiferente tomando su cerveza.

Mientras la seguía, esto le dio unos segundos más para verla y viborearla.

La chica era una belleza latina un poco más alta del promedio. Posiblemente 1.70 o 1.75, de un cuerpo curvilíneo donde debía, abdomen plano que le decía que hacia ejercicio regularmente, un trasero redondo y paradito que con esa falda azul marino por debajo de la rodilla se veía delicioso, cabello recogido en un chongo que se veía que por lo menos le llegaba a media espalda completamente lacio y una piel ligeramente bronceada, como si pasara algún tiempo bajo el sol y zapatillas negras de tacón medio.

Camus le retiro la silla y ella le dio una sonrisa aprobatoria.

\- Vaya! Parece que esta vez estaremos lidiando con un verdadero Caballero

\- No tienes ni idea de cuanta verdad hay en tus palabras - dijo Camus divertido por la situación – Quieres algo de tomar?

\- Hay algún tope de gasto?

\- No entiendo

\- Si me dices que si, tendré que tomar una cerveza, lo que me hará interrumpir esta reunión para pararme al tocador de damas cada 5 minutos. Si me dices que no y pido champaña y es mentira, voy a desperdiciar mi sueldo en pagar la cuenta. – dijo ella muy seria

\- Toda una experta no? – dijo Camus casi sonriendo por lo absurdo de su situación y volteando a ver la puerta calculando cuantos pasos serian hasta la puerta y cuánto tiempo le tomaría salir corriendo de ahí y mandar a Shaina y sus ideas al cuerno. – No te preocupes por la cuenta. No me vas a desfalcar.

Ella asintió complacida y llamo al mesero pidiendo unas "medias de seda". Ya de frente, Camus pudo admirar su mandíbula firme, su nariz recta y esos labios rosas y carnosos que adornaban su cara coronada por dos grandes ojos color avellana. Su maquillaje era bastante sutil y discreto y por lo mismo dedujo, que venía directo del trabajo. La chica era bastante bonita, pero no Fler.

\- Y bien? – dijo la chica – Cuál es tu nombre real? A que te dedicas? Cuantos hijos regados por el mundo tienes? Camus se sintió entonces asediado. Ese era el tipo de cosas que no quería.

\- Mi nombre real es Camus – contesto suspirando y visiblemente incomodo

\- Y entonces puedo creer que eres Acuario también? – pregunto la chica

\- Efectivamente

\- Ah que bien. Yo también – dijo recibiendo su bebida del bar – Hermoso signo no?

\- No puedo quejarme – dijo Camus – En cuanto a que me dedico… Trabajo en… seguridad privada. Cuantos hijos regados tengo? Ninguno. Aun no me toca la hermosa bendición de ser padre y tú?

La chica lo miro fijamente.

\- Yo me llamo Laura, soy criminalista y tampoco tengo hijos. Y por lo que puedo ver no hace falta ni preguntar qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí.

\- En serio? – pregunto Camus intrigado – Por favor ilumíname con tu sapiencia.

\- Camus, soy experta en lenguaje corporal. Sé que no quieres estar aquí y quieres salir corriendo pero no eres un grosero y sabes que no sería correcto. Por tanto deduzco que, por la ropa que llevas puesta, una mujer te la escogió para esta cita. Posiblemente la misma que te metió en este lio y que por no desairarla estas aquí.

\- Vaya que eres buena en lo que haces! – dijo Camus pidiendo otra cerveza

\- Soy la mejor, por eso estoy donde estoy – dijo la chica en tono neutro - Sigo con mis deducciones o tú me dirás lo que quiero?

\- Oh no, continua por favor. – dijo Camus con su voz helada – Es fascinante ver como trabajas.

Laura lo miro con ganas de matarlo.

\- Te estas burlando?

\- Para nada. Termina con tu perfil y después yo te daré el mío. – dijo tomando su cerveza

\- Tú lo único que haces es mirar la salida como si quisieras escapar, siendo sincera tú no eres de los tipos que haces esto por tu forma de vestir y hablar, así que hay dos razones para esto o quieres olvidar o definitivamente no has tenido suerte en el amor y ya no te quedaron opciones.

Camus aplaudió condescendientemente

\- Bravo! Muy bien! Estoy seguro que tu índice de casos resueltos debe ser del 100% - dijo Camus en tono de burla – Pero me permites hacer el mío antes de responderte si acertaste o no?

Laura respondió sentándose muy derecha, desafiante y tomando de su copa rosada.

\- Adelante.

Camus saco esa sonrisa socarrona que sacaba cuando sabía que iba a ganar una discusión.

\- Déjame ver si le atino aunque desde luego no será taaaaan acertado como lo que podrías hacer de ti misma. – Vio que Laura abría grandes los ojos como si la estuviera ofendiendo – A pesar de que hablas bien el griego y te esfuerzas mucho por evitar tener tu acento, sé que por lo menos pasaste tus primeros 16 años de tu vida en tu tierra natal, que si no me equivoco esta en Sudamérica… Colombia quizá?

\- Eso no es nada nuevo. Eso está en mi perfil. Tienes que esforzarte más.

\- De acuerdo. Sé que eres perseverante, inteligente, clara y lógica. Tienes mucha imaginación y a veces tu misma te convences de que incluso puede ser psíquica a veces. Pero…

\- …

\- …Te gusta la soledad. Retirarte y esconderte en tu habitación para meditar o pensar. Quieres ser única en tu estilo pero no siempre lo logras o no te gusta el resultado.

Laura comenzó a apretar los labios

\- No sueles hacer amigos con facilidad porque te niegas a entregar tu alma. Ha sufrido suficientes desilusiones de quienes se decían tus amigos y novios que por eso decidiste meterte solita en esa página web. Uno de tus novios era un bueno para nada a quien le diste todo lo que pudiste en ese entonces, pero le exigiste demasiado y te mando a volar. Por eso te dicen la Reina de Hielo y tu lo usaste en tu Nick. Llevas aproximadamente 5 años con esta misma rutina.

Laura tuvo que voltear la vista para otro lado. Como demonios podía saber todo eso tan solo verla?

\- Si me permites continuar, tú eres la líder de tu grupo de trabajo y te encanta lo que haces. Quieres cambiar al mundo metiendo a los hombres malos a la cárcel a que paguen lo que hicieron porque cada que tomas un caso, lo haces con tanta integridad, que prometes ponerle toda tu atención y tu empeño y tú nunca has roto una promesa. Por tanto, me atrevo a pensar que alguien en tu familia fue víctima de algún loco homicida y que las personas encargadas de esclarecer ese caso te fallaron en sus promesas.

Laura se terminó de un trago lo que restaba de su bebida y rápidamente pidió otra. Camus ahora la estaba asustando a ella.

\- Sé que eres de las que no les gusta estar detrás de un escritorio sino en el campo de trabajo, siendo activa en todos los casos que acepta tu equipo. Acabas de regresar del tribunal donde no te fue muy bien debido a estúpidos burócratas y sabiendo que a esta hora ya estarías desocupada, viniste directamente para acá para desquitar tus frustraciones e intentar hacerme menos, pero te equivocaste de persona.

Laura recibió su nuevo trago.

\- Si bueno, soy un poco arrogante a veces y me disculpo por ello – dijo levantando la barbilla orgullosa

\- Entonces yo me disculpo por ponerme a tu nivel también – dijo Camus sonriendo – Eso, es lo malo de juntarnos los acuario sabes?

Laura lo miro y comenzó a reír.

\- Jajaja ok. Lección aprendida. Comenzamos de nuevo? Tienes razón en todo. No tengo muchos amigos. Como jefa nadie quiere meterse conmigo, como extranjera todos me hacen el feo y supongo que espero demasiado de mis parejas. A mis 25 ya mi familia en Cali me dice solterona.

Camus se rio también.

\- Bueno, yo si tengo amigos pero puros hombres y eso no es muy sano. Solo tengo una sola amiga mujer y tenías razón. Ella fue la que me metió en esto y hasta me escogió la ropa. Estoy en una… transición romántica y ella creyó que me haría bien.

Laura hizo una seña de "te lo dije"

\- Pues déjame decirte que estuviste correcto en tu perfil al pedir solo amistad. Tú y yo no llegaríamos a ningún lado en el plano romántico, pero me encantaría ser tu amiga. – Dijo Laura – A ver si saliendo de vez en cuando contigo, alguien más se anima, porque si me permites decirlo, no estas nada mal.

\- Pues… déjame decirte que tú tampoco y acepto con gusto tu propuesta.

Ambos comenzaron a reír. La situación era tan absurda que era lo único que podían hacer. Después de todo, la noche no sería un desperdicio como ambos habían pensado.


	59. Chapter 59

**Capítulo 58**

 **Abril 14, 9 am**

 **Attica, Atenas**

El Sol pego de frente a los ventanales sin cortinas del apartamento donde se estaba quedando Minos. El reflejo dio de lleno sobre los ojos de Minos quien lanzo un leve quejido de disgusto ante la situación y abrazó con más fuerza su almohada. Estaba durmiendo tan rico!

\- Ouch… no tan fuerte! – le susurró una voz familiar toda adormilada

Su agarre se hizo más suave y trato de enfocar antes de moverse. Cierto que tenía una muy rica almohada, pero de carne y hueso! La cabeza de Minos descansaba con desfachatez sobre el pecho de Shaina y al abrazarla, lo que había hecho era atraerla de la cintura hacia su propio cuerpo.

\- Diablos! Ahora si me mata! Nos quedamos dormidos y prometí llevarla a su casa.- pensó Minos – Y si me ve cerca con mi erección matutina me capa!

Con cuidado para no despertarla, se levantó, fue directo al cuarto de baño y después al de lavado y le paso vapor a la ropa de Shaina para desarrugarla, dejándola lista y colgada en el baño mientras recordaba el día anterior.

 _ **Flashback**_

Después de una apasionada y deliciosa sesión de besos sentados bajo el árbol y antes de que su entusiasmo pasara a mayores, Minos comenzó a sacar los bocadillos que había comprado para la ocasión: Sándwiches, canapés, fruta de temporada picada y flameada con un poco de Grand Marnier, ensalada verde y de postre galletas caseras. Para tomar, una botella de vino tinto, una de soda de limón y una lata de frutas en almíbar. Traía una jarra plástica con la mitad del contenido congelado, por lo que estaría en su punto muy pronto para poder hacer una sangría rápida. Sabía que Shaina no tomaba alcohol, así que encontró una botella con bajo contenido grado alcohólico y al ser mezclado solo añadiría sabor, mas no tendría efecto alguno sobre ella.

\- Y quien se va a comer todo esto? – dijo Shaina divertida

\- Si no te lo comes tú, me lo como yo – contesto Minos indiferente – Al menos yo si tengo mucha hambre (y ni te digo que sigo con resaca y sueno atrasado porque me reganas)

\- Si como todo eso, no me va a cerrar el vestido mañana

\- Creo que estas traumada con eso. – dijo Minos – Te compramos otro y ya.

Shaina le sonrió y comenzaron a comer bajo la tranquilidad y la calma del bosque.

\- Demasiado tranquilo – dijo Shaina recargándose en Minos

\- A mí me parece bien – dijo Minos comiéndose un sándwich mientras le tiraba algunas migajas a algunos pájaros que se acercaban curiosos queriendo robarles lo que pudieran.

Shaina lo miraba con ternura.

\- Te gustan mucho los animales verdad?

Minos encogió los hombros

\- No tienen nada de malo. Ellos no tienen maldad ni saben lo que está bien o lo que no. Todo lo hacen por instinto.

\- Y Miniña? No la extrañas?

\- Sí, pero la veo todos los días. Voy al menos una hora diaria a estar con ella y siempre me recibe con los brazos abiertos y muchos besos.

\- O sea que es mi competencia más cercana? –bromeo Shaina

\- Más o menos solo que ella te lleva ventaja de dos años – dijo Minos sonriendo – Es súper rico dormir abrazado de ella, me despierta temprano para ir a trabajar, Sus besos son súper tiernos, y siempre está lista para recibir mis caricias. Puedes decir lo mismo?

Shaina intento levantarse indignada con la respuesta pero él no la dejo.

\- Suéltame!

\- Nop. Quédate aquí conmigo – dijo jalándola hacia si para abrazarla – Eres demasiado celosa. Eso me gusta.

\- No es cierto. Yo no soy celosa! – exclamo ella defendiéndose

\- Ah mira! Qué bueno. Si dices que no eres celosa pues entonces yo tampoco lo soy! – dijo en tono jocoso sobre todo por el berrinche que habían hecho ambos días atrás.

Platicaron de muchas cosas y no sintieron el tiempo pasar por lo que volvieron a comenzar lo besos cada vez más subidos de tono. Ninguno de los dos quería parar y estuvieron bastante tiempo así, pero se escucharon ruidos en los arboles del bosque detrás de ellos. Ambos sintieron que había alguien ahí, y avergonzados y sonriendo con culpabilidad tuvieron que separarse. Shaina se inclinó sobre la comida y le menciono algo a Minos de recoger todo para que las hormigas no se subieran, pero no la escucho. Mientras ella estaba recogiendo la canasta, el alcanzo a ver al mismo muchacho de largo cabello obscuro que había visto horas antes merodeando la entrada al santuario, escondiéndose entre los arbustos.

Quiso seguirlo pero al mismo tiempo, no creyó conveniente dejar a Shaina sola y regreso a ayudarla. Decidió que hasta no saber quién era y que se traían entre manos, no debería preocuparla.

\- Y dime _amore_ , cuando fue la última vez que hiciste alguna travesura?

A Shaina le brillaron los ojos.

\- Define travesura para ti.

\- Jajaja me refiero a hacer alguna maldad inocente – dijo Minos cargando la canasta que ya estaba lista y abrazándola con el otro brazo dirigiéndola hacia el auto.

\- No existe tal cosa! O es maldad o es inocente – refuto Shaina

\- Quería decir a alguna travesura, maldad, cosa divertida… Quieres intentarlo hoy?

\- Que tienes en mente?

Minos sonrió travieso y no le contesto. Una vez que llegaron a su destino abrió la cajuela del auto, metió la canasta y dijo:

\- Ya lo veras!

Ambos se subieron al auto y Minos no manejo mucho antes de detenerse sobre un puente bastante bajo. Solo tendría unos 3 metros de altura y debajo del puente cruzaba el rio natural hecho con las pozas de aguas termales de unos 4 metros de ancho y medio de hondo. No tenía corriente pero era la zona más popular para acampar y por eso mismo varias patrullas de exploradores juveniles habían acampado ahí.

Se les veían por todos lados moviéndose como hormiguitas verdes y entonces bajaron y Minos abrió la cajuela. Había dos cubetas llenas de globos con agua.

Minos tomo una de las cubetas y las acerco a la orilla del puente donde Shaina lo aguardaba.

\- Ves a esos jovencitos mayatones de ahí? – dijo Minos señalando una patrulla que se veía de entre 15 y 17 años y bastante nerd – El primero que le atine al jefe de patrulla que es el que trae la mascada roja sin que nos cachen gana. /

\- Y cuál es el premio?

\- Un beso cachondo si tu ganas – dijo Minos sonriendo – Un beso tierno e inocente si yo gano

\- No sé qué es eso de beso cachondo – Dijo Shaina ingenuamente.

\- Recuerdas el beso que te di en la carretera cuando te lleve a patinar?

Shaina jadeo nada mas de acordarse.

\- Aja!

\- Pues mucho… mejor...

Shaina sonrió y ambos comenzaron el ataque. Los chicos uniformados comenzaron a correr para guarecerse de los continuos golpes con los globos, que los empapaban cada vez que reventaban, no dándose cuenta que el ataque venia de arriba. En un golpe de suerte con los últimos globos, Minos le dio directo al jefe de patrulla en la cabeza haciendo que Shaina hiciera rabieta y azotara su ultimo globo en el suelo.

\- 2 de 3? – pregunto haciéndole Shaina haciéndole ojitos coquetos a Minos.

\- Claro Preciosa, lo que tú quieras, como siempre – dijo Minos – Ahora de lado de las mujeres?

Shaina asintió, tomaron la otra cubeta con globos y se atravesaron la calle hasta el otro lado del puente donde estaban acampando patrullas de mujeres.

Hicieron lo mismo y Minos volvió a ganar dejando a Shaina totalmente frustrada.

\- Vámonos o no llegaremos a la función de las 5

\- Iremos al cine? – pregunto Shaina – No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que fui.

\- Pues te dije que sería una cita normal no? Eso es lo que dicen que hacen en las citas normales. – dijo Minos – Solo que… ahora tenemos que… correr!

Minos la tomo de la mano, y corrieron al auto. Ambas patrullas se habían unido y querían ver quien les había declarado la guerra.

Ambos rieron, arrancaron el auto y se fueron. Dieron la vuelta a las pozas, estacionaron y se bajaron aun riendo de su travesura. Minos acorralo contra el auto a Shaina.

\- Me voy a ir al infierno por tu culpa – dijo Shaina riendo

\- No te preocupes. Mi depa ahí abajo tiene mucho espacio para los dos – dijo acercándose peligrosamente a Shaina quien estaba ansiosa por ese movimiento de Minos.

Estaban tan cerca, que los sacó de balance el claxon y el rechinido de los frenos de un tráiler, haciendo que ambos voltearan sorprendidos. El chofer intentaba frenar de bajada con un camión cargado para esquivar a una pequeña zorra que llevaba en el hocico a su bebe y quería atravesar la carretera hacia el agua.

Minos la vio y corrió inmediatamente a socorrerla. Shaina lo siguió un segundo después pero Minos fue más rápido y pudo recoger a la zorra, que de miedo se había quedado estática, y cruzar la calle sin importar que en el proceso resbalara hacia el agua que estaba a unos cuantos metros. El camión pudo seguir su camino sin causar un accidente que posiblemente hubiera costado daños materiales e incluso una vida si hubiera chocado con otro auto.

Shaina agradeció que Minos hubiera salido a salvo y corrió a ver si estaba herido, pero solo consiguió reír al verlo completamente empapado mientras la zorra desde la orilla lo miraba agradecida y corría seguramente a su madriguera.

\- En lugar de reírte deberías ayudarme a salir de aquí! – reclamó Minos extendiéndole su mano para que lo ayudara a levantarse.

Shaina entre risa y risa le dio la mano para sacarlo pero Minos aun en su estado travieso, la jalo hacia él, haciendo que Shaina perdiera el equilibrio y cayera en el agua sobre él.

\- Eres un bruto! – dijo quitándose su cabello de la cara

\- Jajaja ahora quien se ríe – dijo besándola para que se callara antes que comenzara a reclamarle.

Minutos más tarde, ambos sonriendo felices y empapados hasta los huesos se dirigieron al auto. Al Minos adelantarse para abrirle la puerta, se dio cuenta que el cristal de la ventana de la puerta de atrás del copiloto había sido rota y dentro del asiento estaba una flecha blanca, que obviamente había sido con lo que la habían roto. Minos la tomo para verla mejor, y desapareció en su mano. Eso no era nada bueno. Si Shaina hubiera estado en la posición que la había dejado, seguramente esa flecha le hubiera dado a ella si por casualidad estaba distraída. Y ambos lo estaban!.

\- Que carajos pasó? – Dijo Shaina viendo el desastre.

\- Seguramente alguno de los chicos a los que molestamos hace un rato vino a desquitarse. – dijo Minos sonriendo intentando que olvidara el asunto. - No te preocupes. El seguro lo cubre.

Shaina se subió y Minos comenzó a platicar con ella de mil y un tonterías hasta que llegaron al departamento donde se iba a quedar.

\- Creo que el cine va a tener que esperar unas horas, preciosa mía. No podemos ir con la ropa empapada.

\- Y cuál es el plan? De quien es este departamento? – pregunto Shaina curiosa

\- De mi jefe. Me lo ha prestado ya que lo tiene desocupado por el momento. – dijo Minos mientras la conducía por el elevador y los vecinos curiosos los veían divertidos – Deberemos secar nuestra ropa no crees?

\- Pero… no traje otra ropa! – dijo nerviosa – Y ni creas que… que… voy a andar desnuda en el mismo lugar que tú!

Minos se echó a reír. Eso era más que obvio.

\- Traje ropa más que suficiente. Te prestare la parte de arriba de mi pijama y yo uso la parte de abajo… - y mientras Shaina lo veía desconfiada Minos hizo el mismo gesto inocente que ella le hacía para convencerlo - …por favor?

\- Tramposo. Sabes que no puedo resistirme cuando me pones esa cara.

\- Ahora sabes lo que se siente.

Minos saco la camisa de la pijama de seda negra que traía y se la dio a Shaina para que se diera un baño mientras él hacía lo mismo, con la diferencia que el primero hizo una llamada a Radamanthys. Tenía que averiguar quién y por qué quería hacer daño a Shaina y si para eso tenía que usar sus influencias, que así fuera.

La seguridad de la mujer que amaba era primero.

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

Shaina se despertó con el olor de una fritata y el sonido de la licuadora.

Se levantó como resorte.

\- Mierda! Me quede dormida! – Dijo entre enojada, preocupada y apenada.

\- Buongiorno principessa! – Dijo Minos sin dejar lo que estaba haciendo

\- Buongiorno Caro Mio! – Dijo desperezándose haciendo que la camisa de la pijama de Minos subiera casi hasta su cadera haciéndolo voltear de nuevo a la fritata para evitar los pensamientos lujuriosos.

\- Qué hora es? – Pregunto Shaina

\- Casi las diez.

\- Qué? Shion va a matarme! Le prometí que volvería anoche como una chica decente!

\- Y que hiciste de indecente mientras estuviste aquí? – pregunto Minos recordando que estaban acurrucados en la terraza viendo el atardecer hasta que hizo suficiente frio como para meterse, encender la tele y ver la película de Sailor Moon S que Shaina quería ver con el sofá descubierto y debajo de las mantas. Shaina había tenido que explicarle a Minos de que se trataba la serie para poder entenderla, pero al final ambos se habían quedado dormidos por diversos motivos: Minos porque seguía desvelado y Shaina porque se sentía demasiado protegida con él.

Ella fue a refrescarse al baño y regreso más despierta.

\- Si pero él no puede saber que no me porte mal – dijo ruborizándose

\- Es Papi suegro muy estricto? No me lo pareció cuando hable con el– dijo mientras daba vuelta a la fritata.

\- Creo que solo conmigo – dijo Shaina suspirando

\- Iría a disculparme con él y dar la cara, pero sabes que no puedo entrar a tus dominios – dijo Minos sirviendo el desayuno – Si quieres voy y te dejo y voy por ti en la noche.

Shaina negó con la cabeza.

\- Si está en pie lo de comprarme otro vestido, lo prefiero a tener que subir y volver a bajar con él puesto.

Minos rio y asintió.

\- Yo también necesito ir de compras. Iremos después de desayunar.

Shaina aplaudió entusiasmada y Minos aprovecho su buen humor para hablar con ella.

\- Sabes? Hades hablo conmigo antes de venir – dijo cambiando el tema – Parece que recibió una llamada de Athena directamente…

\- Oh-oh

\- Supongo que sabes el motivo de esa llamada

Shaina se ruborizo de nuevo.

\- Si es lo que pienso…

\- Le dije que no – dijo Minos sirviéndose una taza de café al mismo tiempo que observaba las reacciones de ella – Y él estuvo de acuerdo.

\- Qué No qué?

\- No quiero un compromiso público pero si ellos quieren firmar su "acuerdo" no tengo ningún problema.

Vio como por un leve momento se le fue el color a Shaina, pero no dio su brazo a torcer.

\- Tienes… alguna razón en específico? – pregunto sin verlo a los ojos

\- Tengo muchas – contesto Minos – Y la primera es que tu no andas conmigo por ser un juez de Hades y yo no me en… yo no estoy contigo porque seas miembro VIP del Santuario… por tanto ellos no deberían meterse en lo que no les importa.

\- Minos!

\- Y si quieres saber la verdad, ni siquiera hemos pasado el suficiente tiempo juntos como para que ya nos quieran arrastrar a llevarlo a otro plano.

Shaina se mordió el labio. Las razones de Minos también eran válidas pero la dejaban confundida. Ella recordaba claramente la llamada que recibió desde su celular dos noches atrás y había entendido que le estaba confesando que la amaba. Pero ahora algo había cambiado. No sabía que era exactamente pero Minos no se estaba portando como normalmente lo hacía con ella. Así que hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer. Fingir que no le importaba.

Sonrió y se enderezo mientras se servía un poco de fruta.

\- Pues que bien que hayas dicho que no, porque yo tampoco quiero eso – dijo Shaina dolida

\- Perfecto

\- Pues perfecto.

Ambos comenzaron a desayunar en silencio. Pero la curiosidad pudo más que ella.

\- Hasta cuándo?

\- _(Hasta que me ames)_ Hasta cuándo qué?

\- Hasta cuando quieres… que les diga que no aceptas. – dijo concentrándose en la comida que se le estaba haciendo difícil de tragar.

Minos suspiro derrotado. No soportaba verla así de triste. Tomo su mano por sobre la mesa.

\- Dime de frente que sientes por mí.

Shaina se sintió hipnotizada por los ojos de Minos. Su cerebro y su corazón parecieron no conectarse a tiempo.

\- Yo… no lo sé… - pudo balbucear después de unos segundo esperando alguna explosión de parte de Minos, pero el solo sonrió tristemente.

\- Ahí está tu respuesta – dijo besándole la mano – Cambiare de opinión el día que lo sepas.

Shaina suspiro. Y ahora, como le haría para saberlo con certeza?

 **Abril 14, 11 am**

 **Aeropuerto de Atenas, Grecia**

Camus y Milo esperan ansiosos el vuelo de Samira. Milo volteaba a ver la pantalla de las llegadas cada cinco minutos y puso a Camus de nervios.

\- Con un carajo compórtate! – dijo Camus

\- Es que por que no llega! Y si les paso algo? Y si no pudo tomar el avión? Y si el avión tuvo un accidente?

Camus le dio una palmada en la nuca.

\- Gracias amigo. Creo que me emocione. – dijo Milo sobándose la cabeza – Que tienes en lugar de mano? Un mortero?

\- Si algo así jeje Mira! Ahí viene Samira – dijo Camus señalando hacia donde aparecía la susodicha seguida de dos carritos con sus maletas, siendo empujados por los maleteros uniformados.

Samira corrió hacia donde estaba Milo

\- Habibe! – dijo mientras se arrojaba a sus brazos

\- Pedhí Mou! Te extrañé mucho! – dijo besándola en la frente y abrazándola. Sabía que ella no le gustaban las demostraciones públicas de afecto.

\- No tanto como nosotros te extrañamos a ti – dijo sin dejar de abrazarlo como si le hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima

\- Tuviste un buen viaje?

\- Muy cansado. No creí que estuvieras tan lejos! – dijo Samira con su sonrisa tranquila – Ahhh Sr. Camus! Salam! – dijo al percatarse que había ido el amigo de su esposo.

\- Salam Samira! Bienvenida a Grecia – dijo mientras le hacía una señal a los maleteros para que lo siguieran al auto y así pudieran quedarse ellos dos solos.

Milo sin dejar de abrazarla, la guio detrás de Camus

\- Iremos directamente a casa? – pregunto Samira – Necesito tomar una ducha lo antes posible.

\- Si Pedhí Mou. Tomaras un relajante baño y después tenemos que ir a presentarte con Shion y Athena. Han preparado un banquete en tu honor.

\- Athena es la reencarnación de la diosa a la que sirven verdad?

\- Sí.

\- Y Shion?

\- Su mano derecha. Mi Jefe. Mi Patriarca. Él es el que maneja el santuario, donde viviremos. Si tienes algún problema, duda o situación que parezca imposible, te diriges con él.

\- Ahhh como si fuera el sabio de la tribu?

\- Algo así. – dijo llegando hasta el auto donde Camus ya estaba ayudándolos a acomodar todas las maletas. Samira literalmente había traído todo lo que tenía en el mundo.

\- Que nervios! – exclamo Samira – Y si no me aceptan?

\- No tienes que preocuparte amor. Ellos ya te aceptaron. Eres mi esposa.

\- Y todos estarán ahí? – Dijo – Todos los arcángeles?

\- Arcángeles? – Pregunto Milo desconcertado volteando a ver a Camus

Este se rasco la cabeza divertido.

\- Querías que le explicara las cosas, pues eso hice. Los dorados son para tu esposa los arcángeles de Athena.

Milo comenzó a reír al imaginarse a Aldebarán con sus alitas o a Shaka con su aureola.

Subieron al auto y Camus condujo mientras los tortolos estaban atrás susurrándose cosas al oído que hacían ruborizar a Samira.

\- Milo, ya casi llegamos. Ponle su anillo y firma el registro. Lo necesitaremos para entrar. – dijo Camus a su amigo

\- No entiendo – dijo Samira – Cual anillo?

\- Cierto amigo, gracias por recordármelo – dijo Milo – Este anillo, te da el estatus de mi esposa dentro del santuario Pedhí Mou, sin él, tú no puedes ni verlo, o entrar en él.

Le puso el anillo sobre el de su boda y él se puso el que le correspondía.

\- No te lo quites por favor. Con el podrás entrar y salir las veces que tú quieras.

\- Lo que tú digas Habibe.

\- Y necesito que firmes estos documentos. Tenemos que entregarlos a la entrada. – dijo Milo entregándole una hojas y una pluma.

\- Qué son?

\- Uhhh… Solo necesitamos estos dos por el momento. Uno es una petición de entrada y tus datos generales.

\- De acuerdo.

Afortunadamente los tuvo listos y pudieron pasar. Estacionaron y Samira veía ese pedazo de paraíso asombrada.

\- Es hermoso! – Exclamo

\- Y aun no has visto nada! – dijo Milo – Estas muy cansada? Puedo subirte cargando.

Los ojos de Samira se abrieron escandalizados.

\- Claro que no! Todavía puedo caminar

\- Jajaja solo era una sugerencia. Son muchos escalones. – explico Milo señalando la octava casa desde ahí.

\- Oh vaya! – creo que… mejor sí. Al menos hasta que haya descansado un poco y solo si no te voy a lastimar la espalda.

Milo comenzó a reír, levanto a Samira que casi no pesaba nada para el e iba a empezar a subir, cuando Camus llamo su atención a un pequeño detalle.

\- Uhhh… Milo?

\- Dime?

\- Las maletas?

\- Uy… las olvide jijiji – después se dirigió a Samira – Cual contiene lo que necesitaras para esta noche?

\- La rosa – dijo Samira señalándola

\- Camus? Me haces el favor amigo?

\- Si, adelántate.

Milo le agradeció y comenzó a subir feliz con su esposa en brazos. No creyó que la extrañara tanto hasta que la tuvo entre sus brazos en el aeropuerto. Ahora ya no quería soltarla.

\- Ahora resulta que soy tu maldito cargador, pedazo de arácnido subdesarrollado. Si no estuviera preocupado porque Shaina no llego a dormir a su cuarto, te mandaba por un tubo. Ojala y no esté haciendo con Minos algo de lo que se arrepienta solo por despecho porque entonces a los dos los voy a mandar a Siberia de vacaciones – Murmuraba Camus mientras subía con la maleta.

Mañana iba a tener que averiguar qué era lo que había pasado con esa chiquilla.


	60. Chapter 60

**Capitulo 59**

 **Abril 14, 11 am**

 **Hotel Real**

 **Pamplona, Espana**

Shura bajo de su habitación a la recepción. El botones le habia dejado una nota diciendo que habia llegado paquete para el.

Al llegar ahí, se percato que Mario estaba tomando las maletas de Zita, quien con esos jeans que traía y su blusa campesina blanca de siempre se veía exquisita.

Shura no habia visto a Zita desde el incidente en el teatro. El salía a explorar la ciudad y alrededores y cuando regresaba, ella ya se habia ido a sus shows. Y ahora parecía que ya estaba checando salida para irse definitivamente del hotel.

\- Buenos días – dijo Shura

\- Hola – dijo Zita mientras esperaba su cuenta con un recepcionista

Shura se dio cuenta que le estaban haciendo la cuenta a Zita y llamo al otro recepcionista. Este otro le paso el recado al oído a su compañero e hizo una sena con la cabeza de que comprendia.

El recepcionista le extendió un paquete a Shura quien lo agradeció y comenzó a abrirlo. DM habia entendido bien el modelo que queria de celular y su nuevo chip con el mismo numero anterior. Incluso le habia mandado la lista actualizada de celulares oficiales en el santuario.

Zita, mientras esperaba, no pudo menos que voltear a ver de reojo lo que habia recibido.

\- Tan snob eres que no pudiste comprarte un teléfono local? – reclamoo

\- No es tanto eso como el hecho de que no me sabia ninguno de los teléfonos que tenia ahí y además necesito un numero con el código de área de Atenas – dijo Shura – y tu? Te vas?

\- Si. Tenemos que llegar a Valencia para cumplir las fechas que tenemos contratadas. Mis abuelos ya salieron y soy la única que anda por aca. – dijo – Menos mal que en 6 horas llego. Deberemos estar alla para la cena. Omar se llevo mi remolque asi que solo jalaremos el de Mario.

Shura de repente se sintió nostálgico. Ya no volveria a verla seguramente. Escribio su numero telefónico en el reverso de una tarjeta del hotel y se la extendió.

\- Y esto que?

\- Es mi teléfono – dijo Shura – Cualquier cosa que necesites, llamame.

\- _(arrrghhhh pedazo de idiota. Nada mas porque llevo prisa porque si no…)_ Gracias.

\- Lo siento señorita. Su reservación esta ligada a la del señor Shura y hasta que el no cheque salida no puedo hacerle la cuenta.

\- Maldicion! – exclamo Zita – No recuerdo haberlo hecho asi, pero estoy con el tiempo encima, asi que… - Tambien garabateo sus datos en otra tarjeta – Llamame para hacer cuentas cuando salgas de acuerdo? – Y como Mario habia regresado por ella, Zita pensó que para guardar las apariencias, debía despedirse con de su "esposo" con un beso en la mejilla.

Justo cuando se acercaba para hacerlo, Shura adivino sus pensamientos y sorprendiéndose incluso a sí mismo, la agarró de los hombros y la estrechó contra sí. Ella entreabrió los labios, tenía los sensuales contornos tentadoramente húmedos. Shura le alzó la barbilla con un dedo y rozó su boca con la suya. Sabía a fresa y a ambrosía. A pecado y a perversión. A placer sensual. Quería más. Shura volvió a tentar sus labios, esta vez con menos delicadeza.

Estaba decidido a inundar sus sentidos con el sabor y la esencia de Zita. Al principio su respuesta fue tímida, casi inocente. Pero cuando la besó más apasionadamente y le introdujo la lengua en la boca, la muchacha ardió en llamas, tal y como él había esperado que sucediera. Le devolvió el beso, arqueándose y apretándose contra él, hundiéndole las manos en los gruesos mechones de cabello. Zita capturó su gemido en la boca y respondió con uno suyo. La respuesta de Zita lo envalentonó.

Shura hubiera continuado así eternamente los recepcionistas no hubieran comenzado a toser haciendolo consciente del hecho de que se habían convertido en el centro de atención. Entonces dejó de besarla y sonrió avergonzado. El cuerpo de Zita temblaba, la piel le echaba humo y le daba vueltas la cabeza. El beso de Shura le hacía estar mareada de placer. Podía haber seguido besándole durante toda la eternidad. No era su primer beso. La había besado Mario y un par de jovenes más, pero sus besos no eran más que un juego de niños comparados con los de Shura.

\- No te vayas aun – susurro Shura aun conmocionado por ese beso

\- Yo… mis abuelos me esperan… No puedo fallarles – dijo Zita viéndolo a los ojos consciente del rubor que la cubria. – Llamame y nos pondremos de acuerdo para vernos de acuerdo?

Y antes de que Shura se diera cuenta, habia tomado su bolso y se alejaba rápidamente del lugar desde donde Mario le lanzo una mirada recriminadora. Shura se quedo estatico hasta que vio pasar la camioneta de Zita seguida del auto de Mario.

Decidio que entonces el tambien debía partir. Tal vez era momento de regresar a Huesca. Su lugar de Origen.

 **Abril 14, 12 pm**

 **En algún lugar de la Selva Baja**

 **Amazonas, Peru**

Shaka y Liz estaban platicando con los guias para ver que camino era el mas adecuado para tomar para cruzar el barranco.

Ellos ya habían comenzado a llevarse un poco mejor. Shaka le habia dicho a Liz que cuando lo necesitara, pediria un minuto de silencio de su parte levantando un dedo con su mano derecha. Si necesitaba dos, levantaría dos y asi consecutivamente hasta el máximo de cinco. Liz tendría que poner mucha atención a eso y debería tomar el tiempo cronometrando antes de dirigirse a Shaka de nuevo.

Liz por su parte, habia pedido a Shaka poder platicar con el durante las comidas, pues se sentía sola comiendo unicamente con los guias que la veian como una gringa loca mas tratando de imitar a Indiana Jones.

Durante esos días de adaptación entre ambos, Liz le habia contado que su papa tenia una empresa de mensajería y logística y como su única hija, era en extremo sobreprotector, y que su mama era una actriz muy famosa en Hollywood que prácticamente se habia desentendido de ella llevándosela a su papa, pasándole una generosa pension mensual y abriéndole un fideicomiso para que no le faltara nada a la tierna edad de 4 anios, pero egoístamente y con el pretexto de su carrera, le habia negado lo que mas necesitaba: El amor de su madre. Esta se habia vuelto a casar, y aunque Liz sabia que tenia hermanastros, no tenia permitido verlos, ni mencionar que era hija de su madre e incluso cuando anios atrás algunos rumores habían llegado a la prensa, su madre habia negado cualquier conocimiento de la existencia de Liz en una conferencia de prensa y su nuevo esposo, sabedor de la verdad, la habia apoyado.

Para Liz habia sido un golpe muy fuerte el rechazo publico de la que sabia era su madre, pues estaba en plena adolescencia, y teniendo un IQ de 160, habia volcado todo su amor, su cariño, sus conocimientos, sus inquietudes, en terminar su carrera en menos anios al mismo tiempo que escribia varios libros que se hicieron populares entre la juventud americana y practicaba su deporte favorito: La gimnasia artística.

Su padre tambien se habia vuelto a enamorar y su novia era muy gentil y amable con Liz y le habia ensenado muchas cosas utiles, lo que habia suavizado un poco esos últimos anios, pero habia sido tal vez demasiado tarde. Si, tenia una figura femenina en su vida, pero el danio ya estaba hecho.

Shaka pudo entonces comprender un poco a Liz. La chica en verdad se sentía sola y trataba de ocultarlo dandose a notar, ya sea con buenas calificaciones, siendo una excelente atleta de medallas o hablando hasta por los codos. Con su papa con ojos de halcón vigilándola todo el tiempo, habiendo sido educada en casa hasta la preparatoria, la chica de 18 anios no habia podido tener ni un solo amigo varon con quien practicar sus habilidades sociales, y mucho menos un novio.

\- Tio Budd me dijo que te mandaria a ayudarme a poder relacionarme con otros hombres que no fueran de la familia – le habia dicho – Que es lo que me faltaba para crecer como persona.

\- Debes estar bromeando – Habia dicho Shaka al darse cuenta que Tio Budd no era otro que Buda

\- No. Ademas dijo que tu me entenderías mas que nadie, pues pasaste por algo similar.

Shaka habia apretado los labios claramente molesto. Buda no debería estar revelando cosas que no debía.

Es cierto. Practicamente desde los dos anios que habían descubierto todo su potencial, lo habían arrancado de brazos de su madre y comenzado a entrenar entre puros varones. Esto lo afecto volviéndolo una persona introvertida a pesar de que sus amigos siempre lo estaban alentando a salir con ellos y si era sincero, las mujeres a su alrededor lo asustaban. No sabia como tratarlas y en sus libros no explicaban mucho excepto que Parecia que hasta ahora, ningun hombre podía entenderlas por completo.

Eso lo considero todo un reto. Buda queria que entrenara con Liz? Pues que asi fuera y todos los dioses lo ayudaran porque no iba a ser fácil.

\- Yo digo que bajemos al rio y crucemos – dijo Liz – Tu que opinas

\- Es mas rápido por el puente

\- Ese monton de cuerdas y tablas viejas no van a resistir – dijo Liz señalando un puente bastante endeble

\- Es mas seguro que tu opción – reclamo Shaka – según este mapa, nadie ha cruzado del modo que tu dices

\- Pues eso lo hace mas emocionante no?

\- No! Eso es estúpido! Tu no puedes ni debes poner en riesgo innecesario a las personas que vienen contigo!

\- Pero yo quiero ir a ver que hay

Shaka pidió un minuto a Liz y comenzó a respirar antes de que por decima vez en el dia lo descolocara.

\- Ok. Hagamos algo. Dejemos a tus guias aquí. Tu y yo exploraremos por media hora y regresamos.

\- En serio?

\- Si. Ellos no tienen la culpa de que tu padre te haya malcriado

\- No soy una nina malcriada!

\- Quien dice?

\- El tio Budd

\- Pues con el voy a tener una platica y ya lo veremos. Aceptas o no?

\- De acuerdo.

Liz le pidió a todos que esperaran ahí, y los guias vieron a Shaka y le dieron efusivamente las gracias por darles un descanso de las ordenes de Liz y salvar sus vidas en el proceso.

Shaka tomo de la muñeca a Liz y comenzó con el machete que le habían dado a abrir camino. La vegetación era muy espesa y apenas y los rayos del sol lograban cruzar los arboles para iluminarlos. Media hora exacta después visualizaron un claro.

\- Ves? Te dije que se podría cruzar con facilidad. – dijo Liz – ahora hay que ir por los demás.

\- Shhhhhhhht

\- Que pasa? – dijo Liz susurrando – vez algo?

\- Silencio!

Liz volteo para todos lados pero no vio nada.

\- Aquí no hay nada – susurro

\- Que es lo que escuchas?

\- Nada

\- Escuchas el agua del rio?

\- No

\- Escuchas los pajaros?

\- No

\- Escuchas el crujir de los arboles?

\- No

\- Exacto. Tenemos que regresar y cruzar el puente Ahora!

La tomo de la mano y comenzó a correr.

\- Pero…. De… que… estamos… alejándonos… - dijo Liz mientras corria tras Shaka

\- Los Ojos no ven, pero el alma siente. – dijo Shaka sin dejar de correr – Si nos quedamos aquí, la muerte será tu destino. Corre y no hables hasta que estemos del otro lado de acuerdo?

\- Aja!

Tardaron la mitad del tiempo en subir y Shaka sintió que "Eso" se acercaba.

\- De prisa! Crucen ese puente!

Uno a uno, los guias con las respectivas mochilas comenzaron a cruzar lo mas rápido que podían. Pero Liz tenia razón. La madera ya estaba muy roída por el clima tan extremo y las cuerdas comenzaron a romperse una a una.

Liz hizo pasar a todos los guias antes de pasar ella y Shaka, quien se habia quedado rezagado en caso de que tuviera que pelear contra "Eso" aunque aun no sabia bien que era, pero sabia que se estaba acercando.

\- Shaka pronto! Vamonos! – Grito Liz corriendo a cruzar el puente.

\- Si!

Le dio medio puente de ventaja antes de que se echara a correr para cruzarlo.

El puente debía medir unos doscientos metros y estaba cerca de cien metros por arriba del rio.

Shaka no se detuvo a pesar de escuchar la madera crujir y romperse bajo sus pies. Miro hacia el frente y se dio cuenta que todos habían cruzado a salvo excepto por ellos dos. Estaban a solo veinte metros o menos cuando las cuerdas del otro lado comenzaron a crujir tambien. Liz lo tomo de la mano aun corriendo y grito:

\- Salta!

Ambos lo hicieron al mismo tiempo, justo antes de que el puente cayera al rio sin remedio, pero a pesar del esfuerzo aun faltaban varios metros para poder llegar a la orilla de arriba. Sorprendentemente para Shaka, Liz parecía haber saltado mas alto que el y lo jalaba con fuerza hacia arriba, logrando por unos instantes que Shaka pensara que estaban volando. Se sacudió la cabeza por un momento, pero al hacerlo pudo ver por una microcentesima de segundo, el reflejo de lo que parecían ser unas… alas?

 **Abril 14, 3 pm**

 **En la mansión de Hades**

 **Bagdad, Irak**

Anteros se metio en chinga a su habitación tan pronto llego, todo espantado. Sabia que Minos tarde o temprano lo contactaría por medio de Hades y de hecho lo esperaba ansioso, pero necesitaba armar todo el rompecabezas y para eso, el chismoso de su hermano se pintaba solo.

Lo que menos queria era ser testigo de una separación de la última pareja ternuritas que habia conocido: Se veian bien juntos, hacían una pareja explosiva y el amor flotaba a su alrededor. No entendia como le iban a hacer para ir mas alla siendo de literalmente dos bandos distintos, pero como Dios del Amor Correspondido tenia que hacer algo al respecto. Tanto para darles un empujon, como para evitar la ira de su padre hacia él.

Cuando habia lanzado su flecha blanca, (la vengadora le llamaban), sabia que en cuanto la tocara Minos, en parte maldito gracias al poder de Hades, desaparecería sin dejar huella pero él alcanzaría a verla. Tampoco era descuidado. Solo dejaba que lo vieran y/o descubriera quien el queria. Para eso tenia su don de invisibilidad.

Aprovechando que su padre estaba quien-sabe-donde, agarro el celular y le marco a Eros.

Eros, haciéndose pelotas literalmente con todo el papeleo que su madre no habia entregado en sus meses de ausencia, contesto el teléfono casi llorando de desesperación.

\- Que, que, queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?

\- Por mi abuelo, Eros! Deja la histeria!

\- Que quieres? Que no ves que estoy ocupado? Ocupadisimoooooooo Ni siquiera he podido ir a coger con mi novia en 3 meses… 3! Sabes lo que es eso?

\- Jajaja ya se te encogio?

\- Idiota! No me distraigas …. Buaaaaaaaaaa quiero a mi mama

\- Ay si Ay si el niño de mami – se burlo Anteros olvidando por un momento del por que lo habia llamado – buuu buuu tengo chingo de anios bajo las faldas de mi mama

\- Mira quien habla. Sabias que te dicen el Junior del Junior? Eres igualito a papaa

\- Ah no. Bajale dos rayitas. Yo no me parezco en nada, yo soy mas guapo. Y hablando de papaa y razón por la que te llame… Recuerdas que te pedi un reporte hace unos días?

\- Todo mundo me pide reportes todos los días!

\- El de Shaina de Ophiuco…

\- Ah si… lo imprimi dos veces y descompuse la impresora Jajaja

\- Quien te pidió el otro?

\- Es confidencial

\- Andale dime! Es importante!

\- No

\- Anda… eres mi mejor hermano!

\- Te diría que soy tu único hermano pero no es cierto. Somos demasiados y la familia sigue creciendo. Eso lo heredo del abuelo.

\- A que te refieres? No hay ningun hermano nuevo en la familia

\- Tienes razón – dijo Eros dándose contra la mesa con la cabeza por haber metido la pata – Es que ya no se ni donde tengo la cabeza con tanto cachondo suelto.

\- Si, si mucho bla bla bla pero no me dices lo que yo quiero saber – insistió Anteros

\- Va en contra de las reglas de mama

\- Ah como jodes con lo mismo. Bueno… entonces dime… Que se trae en realidad papa con esa chica? No es de su tipo.

\- Uhhh… me lo pediste para papa?

\- Papa no sabe que te lo pedi. Sabes que es mi derecho pedir los reportes para comprobar a las parejas.

\- Si lo se. Pero no se lo ensenes por favor. No le va a gustar y puede hacerle danio a la familia.

\- Explicate!

\- No. Ya hable de mas. No quiero que me castigue. No cuando tengo tanto trabajo. No sabes tu nada de mama?

\- No se ha comunicado conmigo ni con papa.

\- Comienzo a preocuparme… crees que este bien?

\- Es una diosa. De seguro anda en algún spa en suiza.

\- Espero que llegue pronto.

\- Bueno… sígueme contando de Shaina de Ophiuco

\- No la conozco personalmente. – dijo Eros – Temo que la nina sea aun muy inocente.

\- Eros… tiene 21. Que chica de 21 es inocente en estos días?

\- Las Satelites que tiene la tia Artemisa en su santuario, las Oraculo del tio Apolo, las amazonas de tia Athena, las que se ponen a leer este fic… hay muchas!

\- Tienes razón. Ahí no te lo discuto.

\- Por que te interesa a ti esa chica?

\- Papa me pidió que se la trajera.

\- Ujule… buena suerte…

\- Que?

\- El mismo papa le ha puesto trampas y tiene muy buena suerte. No ha caído en ellas.

\- Tu sabes por que esta tan obsesionado con ella?

\- Creo que es porque los rechazo al abuelo y a el y se le escapo con ayuda del espectro y del esposo de mama y lo puso en ridículo frente a la abuela.

\- Venganza entonces?

\- Y Obsesion. Imaginate la combinación en papaa!

\- Con razón esta tan necio. Carajo!….yo se que esta en el santuario y sigue con el espectro… y ahora estoy en un apuro!

\- Y eso por que?

\- Porque no puedo intervenir.

\- Pero por que?

\- Eros… sabes que solo puedo intervenir en dos ocasiones cuando se trata de parejas. Para vengar un amor no correspondido o para cuidar el amor correspondido. Zeus me mataria literal si rompo sus reglas. Cuando se trata de una guerra no importa. Los mato y ya, pero no cuando se trata de parejas. Papaa lo sabe y el abuelo se lo ha dicho mil veces.

\- Y?

\- Esos dos se aman. Yo lo vi, lo sentí y se los compruebo cuando quieran. Mis manos están atadas. Si mi papa la quisiera de verdad tendría el derecho de pelear como amor no correspondido, pero no es asi según me cuentas.

\- Si tu lo dices debe ser verdad. Eres bueno en lo que haces

\- Igual que tu.

\- Lo se. Se lo diras a papaa?

\- No se… crees que se enoje?

\- Solo te mando a ti?

\- No, tambien envio a Keres.

\- Y donde esta ella?

\- Cogiendo con paletones noruegos en Oslo haciendo como que la busca Jajaja

\- Ahhh quien fuera ella…! Mejor dile a papaa que no tuviste suerte y delegaselo a Keres. Asi si fracasa …

\- … la paliza seria para ella no para mi. Bien pensado!. Eres muy listo hermanito.!

\- Si lo soy. Algo mas? En serio que tengo mucho trabajo. Los cachondos del mundo no descansan y el abuelo ya amenazo con venir a ver si estoy haciendo un buen trabajo.

\- Pobechito. Animo pues. Yo te aviso que paso.

\- Bye Cuidate de papa!

Anteros colgó con una preocupación menos. Ahora que sabia que ni su padre podía obligarlo a intervenir estaba mas tranquilo.

No. De su parte no iba a separar a esos dos, pero al menos podía prevenir a Minos y no estaría haciendo trampa.


	61. Chapter 61

**Capítulo 60**

 **Abril 14, 3 pm**

 **En algún lugar de la Selva Baja**

 **Amazonas, Perú**

Shaka, Liz y los guías siguieron corriendo varios kilómetros hasta que Shaka ya no percibió el peligro.

\- No entiendo! Que viste? de que corrimos? – pregunto Liz tratando de recuperarse.

\- Yo tampoco entiendo muchas cosas, pero "eso" era real y era siniestro. Tanto que no pude detectarlo hasta estar demasiado cerca! – dijo Shaka – Eso me recuerda… Cómo pudiste saltar tan alto? Me salvaste de caer al vacío!

\- Si pero tú me salvaste primero al hacer que corriéramos del peligro. –dijo Liz – Y en respuesta a como pude saltar tan alto… pues soy gimnasta recuerdas?

Shaka sabía que había algo más que no le había dicho, pero no era momento de presionarla.

\- Entonces digamos que quedamos a mano.

Liz asintió contenta de que Shaka no fuera a seguir preguntándole y aprovecho para ir a interrogar a los guías que estaban muertos de miedo arrinconados bajo un árbol. Estos solo mencionaban un solo nombre: Zupay.

\- Zupay? Están locos… eso no existe! – decía Liz alegando con ellos

Shaka se acercó.

\- Que significa Supai?

\- Supai no. Zupay. – Aclaro Liz – Significa dios-demonio para la mitología Inca y se supone que habita las profundidades de la tierra y el guarda la entrada al inframundo.

\- Otra entrada al inframundo? _(Esta no debe ser conocida ya que no tenía idea)_ … Y por qué carajo dices que no existe? Acaso no lo sentiste venir?

\- Claro que no! Yo solo corrí porque tú me dijiste! Tío Budd dijo que confiara en lo que tú me dijeras y eso hice! Acaso… si puede tratarse de un demonio?

\- Desde luego niña! Para que haya bien tiene que haber mal! Acaso no te lo enseno tu tío? O tu padre?

Liz asintió con la cabeza.

\- Si pero la ciencia dice que solo son producto de la imaginación de la gente ignorante.

Shaka se sacudió la cabeza condescendientemente. No tenía ganas de pelear.

Vio que los guías por el susto habían decidido acampar ahí aun cuando era muy temprano, no los culpó. El mismo se había asustado al no poder ver al enemigo, pero sí pudo sentirlo suficientemente a tiempo para sacar a Liz de ahí.

\- A ver, ya que estamos en eso, aclárame como conoces a tu "tío Budd"- dijo Shaka tomando una botella de agua

\- Pues… es mi padrino de bautizo – dijo Liz bajando la mirada

\- Perdón? – dijo Shaka casi atragantándose con el agua.

Liz no se veía muy cómoda con la conversación, pues se retorcía las manos nerviosamente.

\- Se supone que él se quedó a cargo de mi mientras mi padre y su novia se fueron a… Europa. Se quedaran allá todo el mes – dijo volteando a verlo apenada

\- Deja ver si entendí. – dijo Shaka masajeándose las sienes con ambas manos -Tienes 18, eres inteligente, tanto que estas en el último año de Arqueología, eres norteamericana, hablas varios idiomas, eres autosuficiente económicamente hablando… pero tu padre no te puede dejar sola y pide a tu padrino que te vigile en su ausencia pero este te deja venir a la parte más peligrosa del continente y me manda a mí de tu niñera?

\- Pues si lo pones así, no suena tan bien – dijo Liz bajando la mirada de nuevo

Shaka no podía creerlo. Buda estaba jugando con él y eso lo ponía furioso. El sabía que tenía una misión para con Athena antes que con él.

Trataría de encontrar la maldita Paititi para poder zafarse de eso lo antes posible y volver a retomar el camino a buscar a su sucesor esta vez sin ayuda de Buda. Jamás se había sentido tan humillado.

 **Abril 14, 1 pm.**

 **Dormitorios del Cruzeiro Camp**

 **Belo Horizonte, Brasil**

Alde terminaba de tomar su baño y andaba buscando que ropa ponerse. No llevaba muchas opciones, así que decidió pedirle ayuda a su amigo Mu. Tomo su celular y comenzó a mensajearle:

A.- Hey Mu! Estas ocupado?

M.- Para nada. Solo que hay algo de tráfico por aquí. Parece que la esposa de Milo se trajo toda la caravana.

A.- Ya la conociste?

M.- Aun no. Milo nos pidió que la dejáramos descansar y la veremos en el banquete que le organiza Saori.

A.- Ufff que envidia!

M.- Sí. Dicen que Shaina organizo todo antes de irse con Minos… ese es otro chisme. Y tú?

A.- Ah sí, lo había olvidado :P Tengo una cita y necesito tu ayuda

M.- :O en serio? Como le hiciste?

A.- Pues… ella fue la que me invito :P Debe ser que soy muy guapo e irresistible jaja

M.- lol OMG deja que se lo cuente a los chicos

A.- Que? A poco crees que no lo soy?

M.- Supongo que a tu modo si Jajaja y quien es la aventada

A.- Niv

M.- Uhhh…? Recuérdame quien es Niv?

A.- Nívea, la única chica de la que te he platicado. La chica con la que competí con el premio que resulto ser hija del Presidente del Club Cruzeiro FC

M.- Ahhh… Y es bonita?

A.- Preciosa!

M.- Y por qué te invito ella y no la invitaste tú?

A.- Jajaja ya te dije. Es porque soy irresistible

M.- Si como no. Me estas presumiendo entonces?

A.- Aparte. Nunca he tenido una cita. Que se supone que tengo que ponerme?

M.- Estas de lado de la playa? A donde piensan Ir?

A.- No. A la ciudad. A comer, tal vez al parque o al cine. La verdad ni le pregunte.

M.- Entonces unos jeans y una camisa de algodón desfajada pero con una camiseta blanca debajo que no sea de futbol y que no sea una playera con estampado. Y haz algo con ese cabello!

A.- No te dije? Me lo corte. Jijiji

M.- Queeeeeeeee?

A.- Siiiiii lo traigo más cortito que Shura.

M.- A ver manda foto

A.- (archivo adjunto) Me estorbaba para jugar.

M.- Te queda bien Alde, hasta pareces gente decente… por que no te casas con el balón y tienen baloncitos Jajaja mas fácil

A.- Mu… No quiero decir que te portas como un idiota, pero vas que vuelas.

M.- Tranquilo torito… es broma! Estamos todos nerviosos por conocer a la señora de Milo. Hay muchos rumores al respecto

A.- Déjenla tranquila o la van a espantar. Y ya con ese trio de zoquetes tiene.

M.- Cual trio?

A.- Kanon, Camus y Milo

M.- Jajaja Te estás perdiendo de unos chismes muy jugosos amigo.

A.- Toma nota y luego me los pasas. A ti como te va con ya-sabes-quien

M.- No sé de qué me hablas

A.- mmm… tendré que usar mis superpoderes para averiguarlo y cuando sea así, veras como te voy a molestar.

M.- Te reto a que lo hagas.

A.- Reto aceptado. En fin amigo… seguiré tu consejo. Voy a vestirme y de regreso te cuento como me fue.

M.- Con lujo de detalles?

A.- Morboso!

M.- Aprendí de ti. Ah lo olvide y no te pongas tu chaqueta. Pareces matón y allá no creo que te convenga parecer uno. Suerte amigo!

Alde colgó y sonriendo fue a buscar lo que Mu le había recomendado. Se vistió y se miró al espejo.

\- Dirás lo que quieras amigo, pero si estoy papacito con esta ropa Jajaja

El claxon del Lance Rover de Niv hizo que Alde le diera los toques finales al cabello. Tomo su celular, llaves y cartera y salió corriendo.

\- Hola Niv

\- Wow! Que guapo!

\- Jaja gracias. Tu también te ves muy bonita hoy. Aunque tú siempre estas bonita. – dijo Alde entrando y poniéndose el cinturón

Niv sonrió satisfecha con la respuesta y arranco antes de que alguien la viera.

Había tenido que reunir todo el valor del que poseía para invitar a salir a Alde, pero es que ese chico la atraía demasiado. No sabía si era la pasión que le ponía a lo que hacía, o la forma tan inocente con que la miraba, o su ingenuidad en general… Definitivamente no había conocido antes a un chico tan… diferente en el buen sentido de la palabra.

La primera vez que lo había invitado a comer el día que había llegado, había sido más por curiosidad que otra cosa. Alde le había hablado de su pasión por el soccer, de sus 12 hermanos adoptivos, y un poco de su trabajo, mas no lo suficiente, quizá por pena, ya que Niv entendió que tal vez ser un guardia de seguridad no era lo suficientemente glamoroso para Alde. (Sí. Alde no supo cómo explicarle su trabajo como Caballero dorado de Athena y le dijo que era un simple guardia en un templo griego).

Pero esto en lugar de desalentar a Niv, la hizo interesarse más. Como era posible que un simple guardia pudiera tener la condición física de Alde? Y cuando lo vio cargando los balones días después en el campo en lugar de estar en el Súper Camp, la sangre le hirvió. No tanto porque él se hubiera equivocado de cancha, sino porque el director técnico lo traía como su mandadero en lugar de ponerlo a hacer lo que Alde adoraba. Y cuando Alde le demostró a todos que era más hábil que el equipo A y lo vio brincar de alegría como niño con los regalos de navidad, supo que no podría volver a ver ni al soccer ni a su protegido con los mismos ojos. Acaso habría un hombre más adorable en todo Brasil? Porque si lo había, definitivamente no se había cruzado con ella.

Esa misma noche, su padre le había llamado la atención durante la cena. Su director técnico se había ido a quejar de que su única hija había interrumpido el entrenamiento por un capricho y que todo el equipo estaba molesto con ella. La realidad no era tan diferente. Si estaban enojados pero porque Alde, un completo amateur, les había ganado limpiamente. El portero tenía un ataque de nervios y al menos dos de los entrenadores le habían pedido a su padre que dejara que Alde entrara a las reservas por el bien del equipo, pero el director técnico se había negado rotundamente alegando que era un desconocido y que seguramente andaría en drogas y esteroides. Niv, para tranquilizar los ánimos, había tenido entonces que prometer no volver a pisar la cancha del equipo principal ni la del seminario hasta que Alde se hubiera ido. No es que le afectara mucho, pues tenía bastante trabajo como entrenadora del equipo juvenil femenil y como coreógrafa de las porristas como para ir a ver todos los juegos y el entrenamiento, pero secretamente al finalizar el día, copiaba las cintas de seguridad de la cancha del súper camp para ver si lo veía.

El día anterior, Alde había acompañado a uno de sus compañeros a la enfermería, pues se había lastimado fuera de la cancha, por lo que el servicio médico no estaba al pendiente. La enfermería estaba en el edificio principal donde Niv tenía su oficina y cuando lo había visto entrar con su compañero, su corazón le dio un vuelco y casi corrió hacia donde estaba. Después de dejarlo en manos del médico y para guardar su pudor, Alde salió al pasillo y "casualmente" se encontró con Niv, quien le sonreía con esa pícara sonrisa de siempre. Entre la conversación, Niv le pregunto a Alde que pensaba hacer al día siguiente que era su primer día libre del seminario y él le había confesado que no tenía ningún plan pero lo más seguro era que tomara el autobús y fuera a explorar Belo Horizonte.

Niv encontró ahí la oportunidad que había estado buscando y le dijo que ella podía llevarlo a los lugares más emblemáticos y también a su restaurante favorito. Lo había hecho con todo el rubor que pudo generar su cuerpo y retorciendo el ribete de su blusa como si tuviera 12 años, pero la verdad es que nunca había imaginado que ella quisiera ni que fuera capaz de invitar a salir a nadie, pero para su satisfacción, Alde había dicho que sería un honor aceptar su invitación y Niv había pasado toda la noche haciendo planes. No quería verse muy ansiosa ni tampoco muy indiferente, así que le había mandado un mensaje diciéndole que lo veía a las 3 afuera del edificio de dormitorios. Se había cambiado de peinado, ropa y maquillaje varias veces hasta encontrar el perfecto y ahora estaba ahí. Sentada junto a Alde.

\- Bonito auto Niv! – dijo Alde sonriendo – Te imaginaba en un compacto y me partía la cabeza pensando en cómo iba yo a caber en él.

\- Gracias Alde – respondió Niv – A veces debo cargar con algún equipo y este es el que mejor me ha quedado para eso. Vas a estar aquí otras tres semanas, así que no quisiera gastarme todos los lugares en una sola visita.

\- Jajaja Pues hoy soy todo tuyo Niv, nunca he estado en la ciudad. De la central de autobuses me fui directo a tu oficina cuando llegue así que si me secuestraras, yo no sabría cómo escaparme.- bromeo Alde

Niv paso saliva. Cuan cerca de la verdad estaba Alde. Quería secuestrarlo y tenerlo para ella solita, pero la incógnita era… y luego? Que iba a hacer con él? Nunca había estado con ningún hombre y no quería que Alde pudiera llegar a burlarse de su inexperiencia. Seguramente había estado con muchas otras chicas y ella no quería ser una más. Quería conquistarlo primero y ya que lo hubiera logrado, vería como cruzar ese puente y hoy sería su primer día en esa encomienda.

 **Abril 14, 4 pm**

 **Central de Autobuses**

 **Huesca, España**

Shura miraba por el taxi fascinado a la ciudad que lo vio nacer. Las calles adoquinadas con sus grandes edificios de ladrillo rojo y ese aire de pueblo cosmopolita que hacía muy fácil la adaptación al lugar y que poco a poco iban dejando atrás para darle paso a las casas antiguas enclavadas en roca que eran su destino final.

No había querido ir en autobús ya que era más fácil hacer las paradas necesarias con el taxi y sí que las había aprovechado. A los ojos de Saori ya había gastado una fortuna en el taxi y el hotel de Pamplona, pero porque había prácticamente había pagado las dos habitaciones: la de él y la de Zita.

Sus pensamientos de nuevo volaron hacia el beso de despedida que le había robado. Joder! Si le hubiera dado tiempo, y si el maldito amante de Zita no hubiera aparecido estaba seguro que la hubiera convencido de pasar aunque fuera una noche en su cama para poder sacársela de la cabeza.

Debió haberla invocado porque su teléfono sonó casi inmediatamente.

\- Shura?

\- Zita! No esperaba tu llamada tan pronto. – dijo gratamente sorprendido

\- Crees que puedas… venir a Zaragoza pronto?

\- Zaragoza? Pero creí que para esta hora ya estarías en Valencia!

\- …

\- Zita?

\- Yo… Es que… tuvimos un accidente…

El corazón de Shura de pronto se aceleró por la adrenalina producida por el miedo

\- Estas bien?

\- Yo…

\- Contéstame! Donde estás?

\- Hospital San Juan de Dios… yo estoy bien… pero no me darán el alta hasta que vengan a recogerme… Mario está en el quirófano… no quiero estar sola – dijo Zita antes de que la voz se le quebrara.

\- No te muevas. Voy para allá. Estoy cerca.

\- De acuerdo.

Shura se acercó al taxista.

\- Llévame de vuelta a Zaragoza

\- Pero aún no hemos llegado a su destino.

\- No importa! Necesito estar ahí en la mitad del tiempo. Es una emergencia familiar. Si lo haces te pago el doble del recorrido normal.

El taxista lo miro tan acelerado y haciendo cuentas rápidamente asintió. Le pidió abrocharse el cinturón y salió como alma que lleva el diablo de vuelta a Zaragoza.

Shura le iba rezando a Athena para que todo le saliera bien a Mario. Lo que menos quería era ver tristes los hermosos ojos azules de Zita.

 **Abril 14, 6 pm.**

 **Sala del trono,**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia**

Solo la Elite había sido convocada a esa bienvenida conformada por los ocho caballeros dorados, Shion, Kiki (porque vivía ahí arriba), Geist (representando al recinto de las amazonas) y Jabu (como jefe de seguridad) acompañaban a Athena vestidos con sus respectivas armaduras. Los cinco de bronce no habían sido invitados para evitar que se siguiera pensando en el santuario que eran favoritos. Según Athena, todos eran importantes. A Saori no le había parecido aceptable que Shaina como Sanbocho no estuviera presente, pero cuando Shion le explico que la salida de Shaina había sido programada mucho antes que la llegada de la señora de Milo, comprendió que no era falta de la peli verde. Ya tendría oportunidad al día siguiente de conocerla.

Todos esperaban en la Sala del Trono pacientes y platicando entre ellos, a que Samira y Milo terminaran de subir. Ya los habían sentido y todos se preguntaban cómo sería la chica.

Athena pudo sentir la llamada de Shura intercediendo por alguien más y le hizo una señal a Mu, quien platicaba con Geist, para que se acercara.

\- Mu… En cuanto te hayamos presentado a la señora de Milo, por favor transpórtate a donde Shura y ve que todo esté bien. Regresas inmediatamente si así es.

\- Se hará como diga, princesa.

Se escucharon dos toques a la puerta y todos se ubicaron a ambos lados de la alfombra roja como dictaba el protocolo, incluso dejando los espacios vacíos de los caballeros que no estaban presentes.

La puerta se abrió y Samira se aferró nerviosa al brazo de su esposo.

Saori se enderezo en su asiento bastante incrédula al ver caminar a Milo, en traje de vestir, escoltando a una pequeña figura (en comparación a la estatura de Milo desde luego), de grandes ojos negros, piel aceitunada, una sonrisa tranquila, vestida con un moderno traje sastre de lana rosa bicolor bastante fino de pantalón y saco a la cadera y su hijab hecho con tres colores diferentes de gasa y tul con diamantina. Perfectamente maquillada y luciendo sus "dos anillos" en la mano.

He aquí los pensamientos que tuvieron todos los presentes al ver a la pareja la primera vez:

 _Athena: (Válgame! Pero si es una preciosidad. Menos mal que Seiya no está)_

 _Shion: ( Jajaja Ahora si tendremos un poquito de orden en la octava casa)_

 _Mu: ( Espero que pueda ser feliz con el hombre más coqueto de Atenas)_

 _DM: ( Maldita sea la suerte de Milo! Se ve que su señora lo adora)_

 _Kanon: ( Ciertamente se ve más bonita que en las fotos… lo que me recuerda que tengo que pedirle una foto a Tania para que no se me olvide como es)_

 _Aioria: ( No creo que ella pueda ser feliz con alguien así)_

 _Dohko: ( No cabe duda que el amor se encuentra donde sea. Milo se ve mucho más centrado)_

 _Aioros: ( Milo hizo lo correcto. Casarse con ella fue la mejor decisión que ha tomada hasta ahora)_

 _Camus: ( Milo se ve tan contento a pesar de todo… Creo que debo comunicarme con Fler )_

 _Aphrodite: ( Que precioso conjunto. Ese color le queda muy bien a su tono de piel )_

 _Geist: ( Menos mal que ya está casada. Serán así de bonitas las dos saints que van a llegar? )_

 _Kiki: ( jejeje pronto habrá nuevos chismes y yo seré el primero en enterarme)_

 _Jabu: ( Si es bonita, pero no le llega ni a los talones a la señorita Saori )_

Milo y Samira llegaron ante Saori, quien estaba sentada en su trono con Shion a su lado derecho. Saori se levanto y extendió sus manos hacia Samira, quien se las tomo gustosa.

\- Assalamu alaikum Samira. Bienvenida

\- Wa alaikum Assalam señorita Athena.

\- Solo dime Saori. Ya eres parte de esta familia – dijo – Permíteme presentarte a todos, comenzando por el más importante. Samira, él es Shion, dijo haciendo que diera un paso al frente.

Samira abrió grandes los ojos. La figura era imponente con su túnica y la cara cubierta.

\- Shion es nuestro patriarca. Estoy segura que pronto Milo te instruirá en nuestro protocolo. Cualquier cosa que necesites desde apoyo moral o acusar a Milo de algo, puedes dirigirte con el – dijo Saori – O con nuestra Jefa de estado que desafortunadamente no pudo estar hoy presente.

\- ( _Shaina me hizo la grosería de no estar aquí?)_ – grito Milo a Camus mentalmente

\- ( _Cálmate. Ella no iba a dejar sus compromisos previos por esto._ ) – le contesto Camus – ( _Esta con Minos. Déjala en paz_ )

\- ( _Tardare en acostumbrarme supongo_ ) – Contesto Milo

\- Mucho gusto Samira. Bienvenida al Santuario. – dijo Shion – Siéntete libre de venir a consultarme cuando desees. Shaina siempre estará presente en esos casos según marca tus costumbres.

Samira le sonrió. Iban a respetarle sus creencias después de todo.

\- Muchas gracias señor. Lo hare.

Pasaron de un lado a otro del pasillo saludando a cada uno de los presentes explicándole las funciones de cada uno o las casas a las que resguardaban.

Mu desapareció un momento y todos pasaron al salón de banquetes. Shaina había dispuesto todo un festín y los chicos se preguntaban cuánto dinero les iban a descontar ese mes por esa cena, mientras Samira veía a todos con curiosidad. Mil y un preguntas surgían en su cabeza, pero decidió que no era momento de hacerle preguntas a nadie. Ya tendría toda la vida para hacerlo.


	62. Chapter 62

**Capítulo 61**

 **Abril 14, 5.00 Pm**

 **Hospital San Juan de Dios**

 **Zaragoza, España**

Shura llego al Hospital bastante preocupado y literalmente con los pelos de punta. Pregunto por Zita y le dijeron que estaba en urgencias, por lo que rápidamente se dirigió hacia allá. Contuvo la respiración hasta llegar al pabellón donde reconoció de lejos los cabellos rojos y prácticamente corrió hacia ella, quien parecía estar dormida.

Se acercó con cuidado y le dio un tierno beso en la cabeza mientras acariciaba su cabello. Ella abrió los ojos y automáticamente se abrazó de él y comenzó a llorar.

\- Viniste!

\- Te dije que lo haría – dijo Shura con ternura – Como estas? Que fue lo que paso?

\- Yo… perdóname por favor… No tenía derecho de llamarte… Solamente tengo un esguince en la muñeca y un gran chichón en la cabeza… pero aun así quieren tenerme en observación pues puede haber una contusión y no quise molestar a Omar y a Rosa. Ya están grandes y se preocupan fácilmente.

Shura asintió y solo se dedicó a abrazarla de forma consoladora mientras Zita aún seguía sollozando del susto.

\- Mario… el aun no sale del quirófano… Y si le pasa algo? Que le voy a decir al abuelo? Y a la tribu en general?

\- Tranquila. – dijo Shura subiéndose a la cama del otro lado para que ella pudiera recargarse en el - Descansa… yo me quedare aquí contigo y te avisare de cualquier cosa, si?

Zita asintió e cerro los ojos. La cabeza le dolía por el golpe pero afortunadamente no había pasado a mayores. Rápidamente y más tranquila se quedó dormida en brazos de su esposo.

Shura agradecía a todo el Olimpo que ella estuviera bien, y se estaba relajando y casi se queda dormido cuando escucho un clic y sintió que alguien muy conocido le dio un toquecito en el hombro.

\- Amigo, creí que te sucedía algo, pero ya vi que fue una falsa alarma

Shura se quedó paralizado. ¡Aquella voz! La conocía tan bien como la suya propia. Maldición. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Mu tan lejos de casa?

Shura abrió los ojos lentamente y miró el rostro asombrado de Mu.

\- -Por todos los dioses, Shura, este es el último lugar en el que habría esperado encontrarte. Y nada menos que en la cama al lado de una hermosa jovencita. Será mejor que tengas una buena explicación. Athena estuvo muy preocupada al escuchar tus rezos. – dijo Mu mirando alternativamente a la chica – Necesitas ayuda con ella?

\- No es necesario. Yo puedo hacerlo gracias -aseguró Shura-. Y dale las gracias a Athena por preocuparse. Solo… pedía porque no le hubiera pasado nada.

\- Es ella la chica que elegiste? Que le paso? Por qué esta herida?

Shura apretó la mandíbula.

\- No puedo decírtelo porque aún no lo sé. Llegue pocos minutos antes que tú. Te agradezco que hayas venido pero no hay nada que puedas hacer por mí en este momento. Si necesito ayuda, serás el primero en saberlo.

Shura observó por el rabillo del ojo que un doctor con una enfermera se acercaban y trató de despedir a Mu, pero no sirvió de nada.

\- Usted debe ser el esposo de Zita… - dijo el doctor

\- ¿esposo? -repitió Mu alzando una ceja en gesto interrogante.

\- No digas nada - le susurró Shura.

\- Qué bueno que llego -dijo el médico – La señora tenía ganas de salir corriendo. Por suerte pudimos retenerla aquí.

\- Dígame si mi… si Zita corre algún peligro - dijo Shura rezando para que Mu no dijera nada mas – Puedes esperarme afuera amigo? Necesito hablar con el doctor.

\- Muy bien. Te espero en el pasillo – dijo Mu encaminándose hacia la puerta riéndose por dentro.

\- Su esposa es muy fuerte. Alguien allá arriba la anda cuidando, porque la parte delantera de su camioneta quedo bastante mal. Y su acompañante en el carro de atrás que debió llevarse la mejor parte, porque alcanzo a frenar, tiene un pulmón perforado. Está en cirugía y lo están cerrando en este momento, pero tengo entendido que la operación fue un éxito y vivirá muchos años mas. – dijo el medico

\- Gracias Doctor. Zita tiene que quedarse aquí? – pregunto Shura

\- Solo por esta noche para prevenir complicaciones. Además, si las dos horas anteriores me han ensenado algo de esta chiquilla, es que es bastante terca.

\- Si… tiende a ser cabeza dura. Jajaja.– dijo Shura sin querer - Perdón por el chiste

El medico sonrió.

\- Si sus estudios para mañana salen bien, a esta hora podrá llevársela. No así su acompañante…

\- Su primo. Mario es su… primo.

El medico pareció quitarse un gran peso de encima. Había creído que la chica se estaba escapando con él.

\- Bien, su primo deberá estar aquí al menos dos semanas en recuperación y no podrá hacer ninguna actividad física por los próximos dos meses. Si hubiera tardado media hora más la ambulancia en llegar a él, no lo cuenta.

Tanto el medico como la enfermera que estaba checando los signos vitales de Zita, salieron a atender a otras enfermas y Shura aprovecho para ver a Mu en el pasillo.

\- Menuda belleza. ¿Quieres hablarme de ella?

\- En otro momento -respondió Shura con la vista clavada en Zita. Su suave respiración acompasada le indico que estaba profundamente dormida.

\- Así que al final si es ella, ¿verdad? -dijo Mu riéndose como si lo hubiera entendido-. Nunca pensé que te enamorarías de una chica tan bonita y llamativa. No tú, Shura, mi aburridísimo y correctísimo compañero de armas.

\- Déjalo estar, Mu. No es lo que crees. -le advirtió Shura-. Vete a casa. Como puedes ver, estoy bien.

\- ¿Vas a llevarla a casa de regreso y presentarla como tu esposa?

\- ¡Por todos los diablos! -maldijo Shura-. Zita no es mi… Argh! Ella estaría completamente fuera de lugar en el Santuario.

\- ¿Seguro que estás bien? Te noto muy tenso -insistió Mu.

\- Completamente seguro.

\- Más te vale que sea así -murmuró Mu- No quiero tener que venir a verte de nuevo ahora que estamos en el banquete de presentación de la señora de Milo. Es Bastante tranquila y bonita y me cayó bien. Le sentara bien a Milo el matrimonio con ella.

Shura agarró el hombro de Mu.

\- Sí, tienes mi palabra. Yo les llamare si tengo alguna emergencia. Dile a Shion y Athena que no se preocupen. Estaré bien y cualquier cambio se los hare llegar.

Mu desapareció y demasiado tarde Shura recordó que no le pido guardar el secreto de Zita.

\- Solo esperaba que Mu no fuera lo bastante chismoso como para regar la información por el santuario.

 **Abril 14, 11.55 pm**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia**

Shaina cruzo corriendo la puerta del Santuario aun con su vestido puesto. Volvía a llegar tarde y a decir verdad había estado a punto de no llegar a dormir de nuevo, pero su sentido del deber se antepuso al del placer y había pedido a Minos que la llevara directamente del baile a su casa. Ahí en la entrada, tomo su máscara (que siempre dejaba en la puerta por si las dudas) y comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia su habitación.

Ya solo quedaban algunos guardias despiertos que la interceptaron varias veces mirándola asombrados y la dejaban pasar en cuanto veían su máscara. Algunos admiraban su nuevo estilo y otros casi se echaban a llorar extrañando a la vieja Shaina.

Llego a la primera casa y Mu ya estaba esperándola en la puerta restregándose los ojos en su bata color vino de terciopelo.

\- Buenas noches

\- Mu! Espero no haberte despertado.

\- Depende… que hora es?

\- Casi medianoche

\- Y por qué llegas tan tarde?

\- Perdón, me estaba divirtiendo y se me fue el tiempo. Vuelve a dormir y mañana hablamos está bien?

\- Si… mañana – dijo Mu metiéndose a su casa adormilado

Shaina respiro tranquila y volvió a agarrar ritmo para subir corriendo hasta la casa de DM, quien por no levantarse la dejo pasar. Shaina siguió corriendo escaleras arriba y llego a la casa de Géminis.

\- Estuvo buena la parranda verdad? – dijo Kanon saliendo de entre las sombras con los puros boxers de seda.

\- Kanon! – dijo Shaina poniéndose de mil colores al ver al semidesnudo guapísimo y sexy caballero de géminis y cubriéndose los ojos con una mano por puro pudor – Tapate por Dios!

\- Por qué? Estoy en mi casa, en todo caso la que está en falta eres tú por venir tan… provocativamente sexy a mi casa a estas horas de la noche.

\- Kanon! No digas tonterías. Déjame pasar!

\- Nadie te está deteniendo, solo te estoy haciendo platica – dijo Kanon con esa sonrisa traviesa que lo caracterizaba – Como te fue?

Shaina estaba algo cautelosa y extrañada. Kanon casi nunca le hacía platica. A pesar de ser el gemelo de Saga y llevarse bien con este último, Kanon era tan extraño y desgraciado, que era de los caballeros dorados que más la ignoraban, no sabía si para bien o para mal. Aun así, no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad para acercarse a él y tratar de llevarse mejor por el bien de todos.

\- Si, la fiesta estuvo muy buena y Minos baila muy bien.

\- Minos, Minos… Como está el gutierritos del inframundo?

\- Jajaja no sé, pero deja que le diga que le dijiste así…

\- Uhhh prefiero que no… luego se las va a cobrar y conociendo lo hijoeputa que es…

Shaina sonrió. Así que Kanon le tenía aunque sea un poquito de respeto a su novio.

\- Tú también estas en contra de mi relación con él?

\- A decir verdad… no

Shaina se extrañó mucho.

\- De verdad?

\- De hecho… he decidido apoyarte junto con mi hermano.

Shaina se alegró mucho de traer su máscara puesta para que no viera su cara de incredulidad.

\- Por qué?

Kanon alzó los hombros indiferente

\- Desgraciadamente me ayudó cuando lo necesite y Julián también lo tiene en alta estima. Y yo soy el menos indicado para juzgar que alguien tenga su lado bueno y su lado malo. Saga siente lo mismo.

\- Saga es más sabio que tu…

\- Pero yo soy más guapo

Shaina sonrió y dio dos pasos al frente.

\- Gracias Kanon. Te agradezco el apoyo. Voy a necesitarlo.

\- Cuando quieras y Shaina… no te dejes de Camus. – le advirtió metiéndose a su casa

Shaina se quedó pensando dos segundos en esa conversación y siguió adelante. Atravesó la casa de Leo, Libra y Escorpión sin ninguna interrupción. Ya era lo suficientemente tarde como para que los tres caballeros no se dignaran a levantarse, lo que internamente Shaina agradeció.

Al llegar a Sagitario, Aioros ya la estaba esperando tranquilamente en la puerta con su pijama completa y su cabello ligeramente más despeinado que de costumbre. Shaina suspiro. Acaso no iba a poder llegar a su cama pronto?

\- Buenas noches Shaina. Te ves muy linda esta noche.

\- Gracias Aioros. Espero no haberte importunado.

\- No, de hecho no podía dormir.

\- Nervios?

\- No. Más bien creo que cene demasiado pesado. La comida estaba muy rica. Como le hiciste para convencer a Saori de pagarlo? – dijo Aioros con una sonrisa tranquila. Trataba de romper el hielo con ella.

\- Bueno Aioros. Digamos que hice algunos ahorros extras en productos superfluos y por lo mismo que gastaba en el mes, haciendo esos recortes, alcanzo para completarme para un mejor catering para el banquete. Me alegra que te haya gustado. – contesto Shaina feliz de que el caballero de Sagitario hubiera reconocido su esfuerzo.

\- Tengo curiosidad… en que gastos superfluos? – pregunto Aioros verdaderamente intrigado

\- Bueno… no le digas a Saori, pero le cambie su papel higiénico pachoncito por el económico, su detergente hipo alergénico suizo por detergente más económico, su shampoo de hierbas de 100 dólares por uno del mismo aroma de 3…. Cositas así – dijo Shaina sonrojada – La mayor parte de las cosas ni se dio cuenta de la diferencia y llevo más de un mes ahorrando Jajaja.

\- Eres bastante lista Shaina. Me das miedo Jajaja. Solo faltaste tu esta noche para que hubiera sido inolvidable en el banquete – dijo Aioros enigmático – Aunque supongo que también lo fue para ti a juzgar por tu peinado y vestido.

Shaina se llevó la mano a su peinado alto y sonrió.

\- Sí. Todas mis salidas con Minos son así.

Aioros la miro como si quisiera encontrar la verdad en su voz.

\- Me alegro por ti Shaina, de verdad. – dijo Aioros – Si lo que dice Shion de que has reformado a un Juez del Inframundo, su relación nos da esperanzas a muchos de nosotros, de que por fin se logre la paz que tanto necesitamos.

Shaina estaba asombrada y muy conmovida por las palabras del caballero de sagitario.

\- Gracias Aioros. No sé si lo he reformado o él me ha reformado a mi…

\- O acaso ambos se necesitaban para reformarse y evolucionar mutuamente…

\- Cierto…

\- Buenas noches Milady – dijo mientras se metió a su casa dejándole el camino libre a Shaina.

Esta subió despacio hacia la casa de Capricornio. Menos mal que Shura no estaba, por lo que pudo pasar tranquilamente hasta la casa de Acuario. Todo iba bien hasta que por desgracia, unos escalones antes de llegar, uno de los tacones de sus zapatos nuevos se le rompieron.

\- Malditos zapatos de porquería. Ya no los hacen como antes – Dijo recargándose en uno de los pilares para desabrocharlos y subir corriendo descalza.

De pronto el piso comenzó a congelarse y tuvo que volvérselos a poner.

\- Carajo Camus! Que no puedes dormir? – dijo volteando hacia la puerta que aún no se abría pero que segundos después lo hizo

\- Vaya, vaya, pero si es la cenicienta italiana – dijo Camus fríamente – Se puede saber por qué pasas hasta esta hora?

\- No es tu problema Camus, regresa a la cama. Buenas noches.

Dio unos pasos antes de que Camus la sujetara de la muñeca

\- Te pregunte, porque a esta hora?

\- Se me hizo tarde – dijo tratando de zafarse

\- Y ayer?

\- Que quieres saber exactamente?

\- Donde pasaste la noche – dijo Camus fríamente

\- Que mosca te pico? Desde cuando te importa lo que haga? – pregunto fastidiada – Hablamos mañana?. Estoy cansada.

\- No. Vamos a hablar ahora. – dijo Camus – Que clase de ejemplo nos estas dando al no llegar a dormir, eh?

\- No tengo que darles ningún ejemplo – dijo zafándose de la mano de Camus – En todo caso ustedes son más grandes que yo y tuvieron que darme un mejor ejemplo. A excepción de Alde y de Shaka… todos ustedes tienen cola que les pisen

\- Por eso mismo. Porque somos unos hijos de puta, no queremos que te traten como nosotros tontamente nos hemos comportado en el pasado. – dijo Camus – Vuelvo a preguntar. Donde pasaste la noche?

Shaina pensó su respuesta muy bien. Quería fastidiarla? Ella también podía hacerlo.

\- Con Minos en su departamento. Por qué? Quieres los detalles?

\- Queeeeeeee?

\- Ya te conteste tu pregunta. Me voy!

\- Eres una chiquilla tonta! – dijo Camus – Nunca creí que te atreverías a estar con él solo por despecho!

Shaina tuvo que sacudir su cabeza para que las palabras de Camus pudieran ser asimiladas por su cerebro.

\- Despecho? Despecho?! Por qué carajos tendría que estar despechada según tú? Minos es mi novio y si quiero estar con él, lo estoy y punto! Si tú crees que lo que paso hace unos días me afecto tanto que llegaría a hacer cosas solo por revancha, estas más loco que Alde por el futbol. – dijo enojada

\- Si eso fuera cierto, hubieras venido a dormir! No soy el único aquí escandalizado por tu comportamiento.

Shaina pateo el suelo con su zapato bueno

\- Llevo toda mi vida cuidándome sola y no los he necesitado nunca! Y cuando lo hice todos y cada uno de ustedes, tu incluido, me dieron la espalda. Con que derecho se atreven a meterse en mi vida?

\- Eres parte de nuestra familia, de la Elite y mi amiga. – dijo Camus suavizando el tono de su voz – No quiero que resultes lastimada.

\- Demasiado tarde Camus… demasiado tarde. – dijo dolida – Además, el hecho de que tu hayas sido un idiota con la mujer que amas, no quiere decir ni que Minos vaya a serlo conmigo, ni que yo me vaya a dejar. Arregla primero tu vida, y luego intentas con la mía! Y si tienes algo más que decir… Subes y me lo dices en hora de oficina! Buenas Noches!

Camus se sorprendió con la reacción de su amiga y comprendió que tenía razón. Tenía que predicar con el ejemplo y arreglar primero su situación con Fler antes de jugar al hermano mayor con Shaina que ya estaba bastante grandecita para cuidarse sola.

\- Lo siento – Dijo mientras se metía a su casa.

Shaina se mordió un labio. Le había hablado demasiado brusco a su amigo que claramente solo quería lo mejor para ella, pero estaba cansada y sus emociones eran una montaña rusa después de haber sido interceptada por al menos tres caballeros más. Ya mañana si le tocaba verlo se disculparía.

Siguió su camino alegrándose que Afro, con su mascarilla de yogurt que usaba por la noche, no se atreviera a salir. Tan ofuscada como estaba, hasta al caballero de Piscis le tocaría su ración de veneno.

 **Abril 15 8 a.m.**

 **Restaurante Gasthaus Am See Hainspitz**

 **Turingia, Alemania**

Minos llego al restaurante donde se había quedado de ver con Aiacos y Radamanthys para desayunar.

Había escogido ese lugar en específico porque por su luminosidad, Pandora lo odiaba, así que en caso de que quisiera buscarlos, no entraría en ese lugar. Cuando llego ya sus amigos estaban sentados a la mesa con su café en la mano.

\- Buenos días – dijo

\- Que tienen de buenos si nos levantaste temprano – Dijo Rada que aun traía lentes obscuros – No nos dejas reponernos de la cruda a gusto.

\- Bah, no le hagas caso – dijo Aiacos con mejor humor – Si por este fuera, estaría crudo todos los días. Hacía mucho que no desayunábamos los tres en paz fuera del trabajo.

\- Cierto… recuérdenme por que dejamos de hacerlo? – pregunto Minos contento porque a pesar de todos los problemas entre ellos, siempre se mantenían unidos como hermanos.

\- Te cacharon espiando en la ducha a Pandora y te castigaron 3 meses en Columbus Isle – Dijo Aiacos recibiendo de inmediato una palmada en la nuca por parte de Rada.

\- No tienes que recordarnos que el perrito aquí presente es un pervertido – dijo

\- Solo porque no te cacharon a ti, que también tendrías que haber ido – dijo Minos con su sonrisa sarcástica viendo que Rada le sacaba la lengua

El mesero se acercó y tomo la orden de los tres.

\- Eso me recuerda, como estuvo la cita con Sophi? – dijo Aiacos – Cuando nos la vas a presentar?

\- Tu para que la quieres conocer? – dijo Minos entrecerrando los ojos

\- Pues para ver si es tan bonita como en las fotos – dijo Aiacos guiñándole un ojo – Además de las fotos que me ensenas, me gusta mucho como viste. Es original, pero con glamour.

\- Ah pues gracias. Eso lo aprendió de Poseidón y de mi Jajaja

\- En serio? Wow no sabía que eras amante de la moda femenina – dijo Aiacos sorprendido

\- Por qué? Quieres que te recomiende un vestido? Jajaja

\- Idiota!

\- Jajaja además me gustan más sus curvas que lo que se pone… - dijo Minos haciendo reír a Rada – Pero ya en serio, no cabe duda que Shaina me sorprende. – Saco su teléfono y le mostro la foto de la noche anterior – A que ni sabes en cuanto me salió el chistecito de este look?

Aiacos miro el vestido negro con blanco bastante elegante y cero pretencioso. Le paso el teléfono a Rada, quien lanzo un chiflido de admiración.

\- En serio… que te vio esta preciosura?

\- Que soy apuesto, divertido y beso bien… - bromeo Minos quitándole el teléfono

\- Es por eso que no quieres presentarla para que no pueda compararte con nosotros dos y salgas mal librado – respondió Rada divertido

\- Haciendo cuentas… el vestido, zapatos, salón…. Unos $3000 dólares? – dijo Aiacos tratando de hacer cuentas mentalmente

\- No. Estas alejado como $2950 dólares Jajaja

\- Queeeeeeeeeee? No jodas!

\- No bromeo. Ese vestido lo hizo de un saco demasiado largo para ella que le costó unos 10 dólares en la tienda de segunda mano, con un vestido tubular de satín blanco que le costó 5 dólares, otros 5 dólares en mercería, y 10 dólares en propinas a la chica que le presto una máquina de coser. El peinado se lo hizo ella y los zapatos 20 dólares.

Aiacos le volvió a arrebatar el teléfono

\- Mentiroso!

\- Bah! Si no me crees es tu problema! – dijo Minos encogiéndose de hombros – Me puedes acusar de todo menos de eso y lo sabes. Dice que le gusta el reciclaje de prendas lo que sea que esto sea.

\- Ufff pues ahora con más ganas quiero conocerla.

\- No comas ansias. Avísame si alguno de tus desfiles coinciden con mi día libre con ella y chance y la llevo.

\- Que conste! Imagínate! Dos guapuras como nosotros en el mismo lugar? Que hit!

El mesero los interrumpió con sus órdenes y los tres comenzaron a desayunar.

\- Y bueno, el desayuno era para hablar de tu noviecita o para algo más? – dijo Rada aburrido de la conversación – Porque me dijiste que era de vida o muerte cuando hablamos por teléfono ayer…

\- Cierto – dijo Minos – Quien de los que conocemos usa arco y flecha de color blanco?

\- Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Anoche nos atacó y me hizo perder el depósito de la renta del auto

\- Ouch – exclamo Aiacos – Eso duele.

Minos se quedó callado y sus amigos también mientras degustaban su desayuno y pensaban al mismo tiempo.

\- Cualquiera de las Satélite de Artemisa…. – dijo Aiacos

\- No, este era un varón – contesto Minos

\- Apolo? – pregunto Rada

\- Él no se rebajaría a atacar a un simple espectro, además el que me ataco es muy joven – refuto Minos

\- Cupido? – dijo Aiacos

\- No… este tenía cabello negro – dijo Minos tomando de su café

Aiacos y Radamanthys se voltearon a ver.

\- Minos… en que andas metido?

\- En nada que ustedes no sepan, Por qué?

\- Arco y Flecha, de color blanco, varón muy joven, cabello negro… solo hay uno que tiene esa descripción – Dijo Aiacos a Minos mientras Rada asentía.

\- Anteros… hijo de Ares.


	63. Chapter 63

**Capitol 62**

 **Abril 15 8.30 a.m.**

 **Restaurante Gasthaus Am See Hainspitz**

 **Turingia, Alemania**

Minos maldijo su mala memoria. Por supuesto! Quien era el único que no iba a desistir de querer hacerle daño a Shaina?

\- Saben dónde lo puedo encontrar?

Rada chasqueo la boca.

\- Bah! Ni siquiera tú te puedes poner al tú por tú con un dios menor – dijo Rada

\- No pienso pelear con el – dijo Minos – Solo quiero confirmar quien lo mando.

\- Acaso traes pleito con Ares amigo? – dijo Aiacos algo preocupado – Si es así, te sugiero que primero hables con el señor Hades, después de todo, estas bajo su protección.

\- Que yo sepa él no me quiere a mi sino a Shaina – dijo Minos preocupado

Aiacos guardo silencio, pero Minos lo interpreto como un pésame por anticipado. Rada estaba haciendo memoria.

\- Según el señor Hades, su última morada donde fue a visitarlo esta en Medio Oriente – dijo Rada – Mas no recuerdo si dijo en Irán o Irak.

\- Yo diría que está en Irak que es donde siempre están en guerra – dijo Aiacos – Pero te repito. Habla con el señor Hades o por lo menos haz que Anteros venga aquí.

\- Esa es buena idea. – dijo Rada – Dile que el Señor Hades olvido algo muy importante en la habitación que ocupo cuando estuvo de visita y que lo quiere de inmediato. El siempre olvida algo y solo Ares y sus hijos pueden entrar aquí.

Minos se puso a pensar.

\- Tampoco quiero hacer nada a espaldas del Sr. Hades porque entonces si no me lo perdona… - dijo Minos – Pero si le cuento… y se enoja con Ares…

\- Y si… le hablas por teléfono y se citan en el Castillo? – dijo Aiacos tratando de ayudar a su amigo.

\- Tú tienes su número?

\- No pero la señorita pandora si lo tiene…

Rada se puso tan serio como siempre que salía el nombre de su delirio.

\- Ella te odia. No te lo va a dar.

\- Pero a ti si te lo daría… o mínimo podrías distraerla en lo que entro a su oficina y se lo robo! – dijo Minos haciendo planes mentales

\- Yo no me quiero prestar a eso. – Dijo Rada cruzándose de brazos.

\- Deja de ser tan mojigato Rada – Dijo Aiacos – Aquí nuestro compadre necesita ayuda. Imagínate que Ares le haga algo y tengamos que aguantar a Lune de tiempo completo!

\- Oh hell no! – Exclamo Rada disgustado. A sus ojos, Lune de Balrog solo era un secretario.

\- Si me ayudas… Te doy todos los originales de los videos que le saque a Pandora en la ducha todo este tiempo – dijo Minos viéndose las uñas indiferente.

A Rada le brillaron los ojitos.

\- Hecho! Cuando lo hacemos?

\- Miren… este es el plan …

 **Abril 15, 5 am.**

 **Hospital de San Juan de Dios**

 **Zaragoza, España.**

Cuando Zita abrió los ojos, por un momento no recordó donde se encontraba. La cabeza de un chico de cabello negro descansaba sobre sus piernas mientras la tomaba de la mano y sonrió al reconocer a su esposo.

Entonces no estaba sonando! Él había acudido a su llamado! Le importaba Aunque fuera un poquito!

De repente recordó a Mario y su cuerpo se tensiono, provocando que Shura se despertara.

\- Que… que pasa? Te sientes mejor? Te duele algo? Quieres que llame al médico?

\- No, no vuelve a dormir. – dijo Zita con una tierna sonrisa

Shura se levantó y se desperezo.

\- Que sillas tan cómodas! Ni siquiera sentí cuando me dormí! – dijo

\- Gracias por quedarte conmigo Shura, pero no era necesario.

\- Quien dice?

\- Yo digo

\- Todos aquí piensan que soy tu esposo. No quisiera que creyeran que soy un desconsiderado también.

\- Pues vete acostumbrando, porque si eres mi esposo! – dijo Zita

\- Zita… ya lo hablamos… el matrimonio que dices que tenemos no es legal en ninguna parte…

\- Para mi si lo es… y para mi familia también…

Shura inhalo fuertemente para no seguir discutiendo. No era el lugar.

Volvió a sentarse junto a ella.

\- Sabes? Mario ya salió y está en recuperación. No lo pasaran a una cama hasta dentro de algunas horas. El medico dijo que salió bien y ya le hice una visita para constatarlo _(Y tratar de evitarle todo el dolor posible con mi healing como hice contigo)_

\- De verdad te lo agradezco. Fue una suerte que estuvieras tan cerca.

\- Si… en fin. Ya que estamos varados aquí por el momento, porque no platicamos?

\- De qué?

\- Bueno, de ti por lo pronto. De dónde eres? Quienes son tus padres? Algo más de tu tribu… Conozco a tus abuelos y a Mario únicamente…

\- Y a Tony…

\- Ah sí! Como olvidarlo!

\- Yo nací en Granada, aunque mis primeros años los pase principalmente en Málaga.

\- Ahhh así que después de todo si eres Andaluza.

\- Sí. Mi mama era la única hija de Omar y Rosa. Se llamaba Susana. Era una hermosa y famosa bailarina sevillana. La mejor para mi gusto por los videos que Omar me ha mostrado. Yo espero algún día poder ser como ella. Falleció cuando yo tenía 12 años de un problema renal.

Hubo un ligero silencio antes de que prosiguiera.

\- También tengo a mi tío Pedro que es su hermano y es el esposo de Lourdes mama de Tony. Pedro es el que va a suceder en el patriarcado a Omar y Tony a su vez. Así que como vez, salvaste al principito – dijo sonriendo

\- Ok. Intento seguirte. Entonces Mario es…

\- El hermano menor de Lourdes. Es digamos que mi tío postizo pero como nos llevamos pocos años nos llevamos más como primos hermanos.

Shura la miraba tranquilamente. Ese era un revoltijo que no se iba a aprender. Afortunadamente no lo necesitaría, pues se pondría en camino a Huesca en cuanto pudiera. Y dado que había aprendido su lección, no aclararía que creyó que Mario era su amante. En contraste, la invito a seguir.

\- Y tu padre?

El semblante de Zita se obscureció

\- No lo recuerdo a decir verdad, pero Omar dice que era un Payo que trabajaba en los muelles de Málaga… También dice que me parezco mucho a él. Yo hubiera preferido haber heredado los ojos y el cabello de mi madre… nadie me toma en serio como bailarina por lo mismo. Por eso uso la peluca.

\- Payo?

\- Que no eres romaní. Tu eres un Payo también.

\- Ahhh y… que paso? Murió también?

\- No. Una vez que mama murió, él se fue. Me dejo con mis abuelos y cada mes les manda dinero para mantenerme a pesar de que ya soy mayor de edad. De vez en cuando me escribe, pero hace varios años que recibo las cartas pero no las leo.

\- Por qué?

\- El no debió dejarme sola. – dijo con voz triste - Debió de haberme llevado con él. Eso es lo que con el pasar de los años comenzó a darme rabia. Por qué me manda dinero y no quiere verme?

Shura le tomo las manos empáticamente y se las beso. Eso hubiera destruido a cualquier niña.

\- Ya grande, nunca hiciste el intento de buscarlo?

\- No. Si él quisiera verme, vendría. Siempre sabe cómo encontrarnos. – dijo Zita – Rosa dice que mi padre pronto vendrá por mí, pero lleva diciendo eso desde que yo tenía doce. Casi diez años esperando… solo una tonta aun tendría esperanzas.

Shura mantuvo el silencio hasta que Zita volvió a sonreír.

\- Pero eso me convino. Tengo mi remolque para mi sola que es como mi departamento, termine mi carrera en Ciencias de la Danza en la Universidad Española en Barcelona y ahora, como puedes ver, nos va bien con nuestro espectáculo. No me quejo.

\- Eres de las mujeres más valientes que he conocido Zita. Realmente te admiro.

\- Pero a pesar de eso, tú también me vas a abandonar – dijo suspirando – Supongo que algo hice mal en la otra vida como para que todos me abandonen. No importa.

Shura iba a decir algo, pero en eso el medico vino a hacer su rondín y tuvo que callar.

Como explicarle a Zita que su misión le impedía quedarse a su lado?

 **Abril 15, 6 am.**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia**

Shaina abrió un ojo ante en incesante repique del ringtone de unas risas malévolas de brujas que le decía que Geist le estaba llamando a su celular. Estiro la mano para intentar silenciar el celular pero finalmente decidió contestarlo más dormida que despierta.

\- BRSSS BRSS?

\- Son las seis de la mañana y aun no te has levantado? Te deje dormir una hora más así que más te vale que te des prisa en bajar.

\- Hoy no. Se buenita, Duérmete y déjame dormir.

\- Ah no! Si yo me despierto temprano tu también. Voy para allá.

\- No… no vengas… - pero Geist ya le había colgado.

Cinco minutos después Geist ya estaba arriba y se encontró con que Shaina seguía acurrucada durmiendo entre las sabanas abrazando su almohada.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción por hacerle lo mismo que ella le hacía cuando no se paraba temprano, le quito el celular de la mano con suavidad para que no despertara, después fue al baño, tomo un vaso de agua helada y se lo echo por completo en la cara sin previo aviso.

La reacción de Shaina fue inmediata.

\- Pero si serás bruta Geist! Casi me ahogo! –dijo levantándose de inmediato

\- Jajaja mentirosa. Tu misma me dices todos los días que no me ahogue en un vaso de agua. – dijo Geist feliz de su travesura – Párate floja!

\- Mojaste mis sabanas!

\- Las pones en la ventana y con el calor que hace se secaran de aquí a la noche. Eso te pasa por llegar muy tarde anoche y por eso no puedes despertarte hoy para tu entrenamiento diario – dijo Geist sin dejo de duda

Shaina le arrojo una almohada.

\- No me jodas con reclamarme tu también. Por amor a Athena Geist! Son las seis de la mañana y ya todo mundo sabe que llegue tarde? – dijo dirigiéndose al baño a quitarse la ropa mojada mientras Geist le ayudaba a quitar la ropa de cama para secarla – Que acaso vivimos dentro de un chismografo?

\- Mmm… algo así. Solo me pasaron el dato a medianoche. Por eso te deje dormir una hora más. Ves como soy una buena amiga?

Shaina inmediatamente se dio cuenta que había sido Mu. No había otro medio por el que se pudiera haber enterado tan temprano.

\- Fue Mu verdad? Que se traen ustedes dos? Quieren volverme loca par de chismosos?

\- No, ya estabas loca cuando te conocí. Vas a bajar a entrenar o no?

Shaina lo pensó y sacudió la cabeza negativamente

\- No. De aquí a que bajo ya se me paso el tiempo. Pero ya que estas aquí y tú sabes cocinar mejor que yo… Ayúdame a hacer algunas docenas de galletas.

\- Qué? Para que?

\- Anda! Las necesito! – dijo la peli verde poniendo su carita de gatito de Shrek – Por favoooooor. Aquí en la cocineta tengo todo lo necesario… incluyendo una enorme bolsa de nueces.

Geist la miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- Era plan con maña verdad? Tu sabias que iba a venir y ahora me vas a hacer trabajar como tu repostera privada.

\- No es cierto. Te pido que me enseñes tu secreto para hacerlas tan ricas para hacerme quedar bien… y de recompensa bajamos a Aries y hacemos como que se nos pierde una bolsita jijiji anda si?

Geist sonrió derrotada.

\- Está bien. Voy a la cocina a sacar todo mientras estas lista, pero vas a tener que contarme todo con lujo de detalles sobre el baile de ayer – dijo Geist

\- Bueno.

Hora y media después, las dos amazonas bajaban las escaleras con una pequeña canasta llena con 8 bolsitas de celofán transparente llenas de galletas de varios sabores y un moño rojo hecho con listón de celofán.

La primera parada de Shaina fue en la casa de Piscis.

\- Vas a visitar al Caballero de esta casa? – pregunto Geist extrañada

\- Sí. Quieres adelantarte? Así puedes transportarte a…

\- Mmm… me puedo llevar la bolsita de las que tienen nuez – dijo Geist poniendo su mejor cara inocente.

\- Vete pues! – dijo Shaina – Pero gracias por la receta y la ayuda! Al rato te alcanzo para ver el entrenamiento de las niñas.

Geist asintió y desapareció con su bolsita de galletas.

Shaina toco a la puerta. Como esperaba, Afrodita de Piscis ya estaba despierto con su ropa de entrenamiento.

\- Hola Shaina que te trae por aquí.

\- Hola Afro. Vengo a agradecerte por todos los tips de reciclaje de moda que me has dado a lo largo de estos años. Ayer me saco de un apuro y Minos quedo muy contento – Le dijo entregándole una bolsita de galletas – Sin gluten, sin mantequilla, sin azúcar, con stevia, integrales y de vainilla tal como te gustan.

Afro sonrió aceptándolas.

\- Ahhh! Que ricas! Gracias! Eso quiere decir que no voy a engordar!

\- Jajaja No Afro… eres la envidia de todas nosotras allá abajo. – dijo Shaina sinceramente.

\- Y... a que te referiste con que Minos quedo muy contento? – dijo Afro saliendo al pasillo. Sabía que ella no quería ni podía entrar a las casas doradas.

\- Pues… recuerdas el vestido que compre y me dijiste que me quedaba bien?

\- Aja

\- No pude regresar por él y tuve que improvisar…

Afrodita de Piscis no estaba contento ni mucho menos. No podía evitar relacionar a Minos con la muerte de su antecesor Alfabica.

\- Y no pudiste regresar por el porque…?

\- Se me hizo tarde…

\- Aja. Puedo preguntarte en qué punto estas de esta relación Shaina? – dijo sentándose en la banca frente a sus rosales.

Shaina lo imito.

\- Como puedo saberlo?

Afrodita se levantó y se puso de cuclillas frente a ella mientras le tomaba ambas manos.

\- Nadie te hablo que ello?

Shaina negó con la cabeza.

 **-** Bueno mira… yo las catalogo así:

o **Etapa 1:** Mariposas en el estómago: Esta es la primera etapa de cualquier relación. Suele comenzar con una intensa atracción y una necesidad incontenible de pasar todo el tiempo posible con tu chico. Lo malo de esta etapa es que solemos dejar pasar los aspectos negativos de la otra persona por enfocarnos sólo en lo bueno, así que se debe tener mucho cuidado.

o Etapa 2: Conocerse mejor: En esta etapa empiezan a conocerse mejor. Tienes pláticas larguísimas por mensajes o por teléfono hasta altas horas de la noche y todo sobre él te interesa y te fascina. ¡Todo se vuelve un poco más cursi y romántico!

o Etapa 3: Los problemas: ¡En algún momento tiene que haber problemas! Esta es la etapa en la que empiezan a tener confrontamientos por sus gustos, decisiones y forma de ser. Los pleitos no suelen durar mucho, pero varias parejas no pasan de esta etapa.

o Etapa 4: La adaptación: Este es el momento en el que empiezas a cambiar un poco tu forma de ser o tus gustos para adaptarte mejor a los suyos. ¡Y él hace lo mismo! No es algo que suceda de manera forzada. ¡Simplemente pasa! Este es otro gran obstáculo en muchas relaciones y no todas pasan la prueba, ya que no están listos para cambiar pequeños detalles por alguien más.

o Etapa 5 La felicidad: Si sobrevivieron a la etapa anterior, llegan a una etapa en la que por fin comienzan a sentirse más cómodos con la otra persona. Ya no se trata de estar enamorados. ¡Esto es un poco más serio! Es la etapa en la que más se aman dos personas y en la que más conectada te sientes a él.

o Etapa 6 Las dudas: Esta es otra etapa negativa. Puede durar muy poco o seguir viva por muchos meses. Ya que están tan cómodos con la otra persona, empiezan a pensar en sus relaciones pasadas y en su vida a futuro. Empiezas a comparar tu relación con las de los demás y puedes llegar a tomar decisiones de las que luego te arrepientas. El secreto para sobrevivir a esta etapa es evitar la rutina y hacer un constante esfuerzo por mantenerse enamorados a como dé lugar.

o Etapa 7 Confianza total: Esta es la última etapa en el camino del amor. Si sobrevivieron a todas las anteriores, es muy probable que sigan juntos durante mucho tiempo. ¡Tal vez para siempre! En esta etapa confías en él más que en nadie más y empiezas a entender el camino que ambos quieren llevar. Aquí es cuando el futuro con él deja de ser una posibilidad para convertirse en una realidad.

Shaina se quedó pensativa un momento tratando de asimilar todo.

\- Tu haz pasado por todas estas etapas alguna vez? – pregunto curiosa

\- No aun no, si algún día encuentro a esa persona, no la dejaría ir – dijo Afrodita sonriendo

\- Aun a sabiendas de que todos están en tu contra? A pesar de que estar con esa persona afecta a terceros negativamente pero a otros positivamente?

Afrodita negó con la cabeza

\- La decisión debe ser personal y sin la interferencia de nadie. Siempre hay quienes van a estar de acuerdo y quienes no lo estarán. Es imposible darle gusto a todos, pero es parte de la experiencia.

Shaina asintió con la cabeza. Para poder darle una respuesta a la pregunta que Minos le había hecho y no pudo contestar iba a tener que ponerse a pensar en todo lo que le acababan de decir.

\- Gracias Afro… siempre es un placer aprender cosas de ti. Lamento no poder contestar en este momento tu pregunta, pero te prometo que analizare lo que me dijiste y platicaremos más extensamente en otro momento si? – dijo Levantándose – Debo irme. Que tengas un excelente día.

\- Tu También Shaina… ven cuando quieras. Mis rosas te extrañan.

\- Yo también las extraño! – grito antes de bajar corriendo a Acuario. Sabía que Afrodita tenía razón y debía pensar en lo que le había dicho, mas decidió posponerlo para otra ocasión.

En la onceava casa el ambiente seguía frio, por lo que Shaina supo que Camus aun no la dejaba para irse a entrenar.

Estaba a punto de tocar la puerta cuando Camus la abrió.

\- Shaina!

\- Hola Camus buenos días – dijo algo tímida. No acostumbraba disculparse por algún ataque verbal que hubiera hecho.

\- Qué bueno que bajaste porque iba yo a subir en este instante – dijo Camus

\- Si bueno… - dijo sacando una bolsita de su canasta - Quería disculparme… por lo de anoche…

Los ojos de Camus mostraban cierto grado de incredulidad.

\- Tu… disculpándote? Estoy soñando?

\- Si… te pido disculpas. Yo no debí haberte hablado de ese modo… sé que solo estabas preocupado por mí, pero… no quiero que lo hagas. Tú tienes cosas más importantes en que pensar.

\- Fui demasiado intenso?

\- Algo… además… no estoy acostumbrada a que se preocupen por mí. No supe cómo reaccionar y estaba muy cansada…

\- Yo de hecho iba a ir a subir para disculparme también… - dijo Camus sonriendo entregándole una caja de trufas de chocolate que ya tenía lista en su mano – Creo que… me atribuí el papel de hermano mayor, cuando sé que no me lo merezco. Es tu vida y tú eres muy capaz de manejarla y saber lo que está bien y lo que está mal, pero me siento responsable por haber forzado las cosas hace unos días… con las clases de baile…

\- No es tu culpa Camus… tu no podías saberlo…

\- De hecho… temo que veía venir el resultado – dijo apenado

\- Aun así no es tu culpa. Milo y yo teníamos ciertas cosas guardadas y el tenía que hacerlo. No te preocupes… Me das un abrazo?

Camus sonrió y la abrazó.

\- Creí que tenías prohibido hacer esto.

\- Tengo prohibidas muchas cosas… pero Shion comprenderá que lidiar con 13 hermanos mayores y un papá de repente no es fácil. – dijo soltándolo

\- 13?

\- Saga también cuenta y Shaka aunque no me guste y sea un gruñón.

\- Y…

\- Sí. También él. Tú lo dijiste. Somos una familia. Somos la Elite… y ahora… - suspiró profundamente – Estoy Lista. Debo ir a conocer a mi "nueva hermana" verdad?

\- Creo que si – dijo Camus – Quieres que te acompañe? Voy para allá de todos modos.

Shaina no lo pensó mucho

\- Sí. Creo que necesitare que estés ahí.

Bajaron en silencio sin ninguna interrupción hasta la casa de Sagitario, donde no había nadie, pero Shaina amarro la bolsita de galletas en el pomo de la puerta.

Siguieron bajando. Y ya casi llegaban cuando Shaina se detuvo.

\- Camus…

\- Que pasa? No quieres seguir?

\- No es eso. Solo quería decirte que nada paso. Entre Minos y Yo no ha pasado nada aun.

\- Pero entonces…

\- Contrario a lo que ustedes piensan y lo que yo quisiera… Minos hasta el día de hoy se ha portado a la altura. No quiero que siguas pensando mal de mí…

\- No era eso…

\- …Pero ten en cuenta que quiero que te vayas haciendo a la idea de que en algún momento eso va a suceder y voy a necesitar que me apoyes en caso necesario.

Camus le puso una mano en el hombro.

\- Te prometo no congelárselo hasta que se le caiga solito cuando eso suceda…

\- Camus!

\- Jajaja

Siguieron bajando y El toco a la puerta.

\- Quién es? – Se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta

\- Camus Samira, vengo por Milo.

\- Dame un momento. Ya te abro.

Camus le lanzo una sonrisa traviesa a Shaina. Quería ver su reacción.

\- Assalamu Alaikum Samira – dijo Camus cuando esta le abrió la puerta.

Shaina pudo ver a la preciosa joya árabe de la que tanto le habían hablado desde detrás de los bíceps de su amigo. Como dictaban sus costumbres, la señora de Milo se había puesto su velo de forma temporal para abrirle a Camus,

\- Alaikum Assalam Sr. Camus. Pase. Milo lo espera – dijo Samira hasta que vio a Shaina y abrió mucho los ojos.

Camus volteo a ver a Shaina quien estaba a espaldas de él por la reacción de Samira, y se encontró con su cuerpo doblado literalmente abrazándose el estómago con la cabeza agachada.

\- Estas bien? -pregunto Camus preocupado

Shaina no contesto de inmediato, tomo aire, pidió un minuto, dejo caer su canasta y se fue hacia el final del templo. Camus la siguió. Vio que volvió a estar doblada y su cuerpo tenia ligeras convulsiones.

\- Shaina! Te sientes mal? – Dijo cuando llego hasta ella. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que se estaba riendo!

 **Capitulo 63**

 **Abril 15, 8.45 am**

 **Octava Casa**

 **Santuario**

Camus se dio cuenta que Shaina estaba riéndose como loca de la manera menos escandalosa posible e incluso cayendo hincada sin control.

\- Tanto fue el impacto que perdiste la razón? – Le pregunto

Shaina no podía contestarle aun, pero solo movio la cabeza negativamente.

Como explicarle a Camus que ella se habia imaginado a Samira como una mujer exuberante, llamativa, de cabello rubio o pelirroja sin ninguna decencia al vestir… tal como todas las mujeres que habían pasado por las trusas de Milo y le mandaban con ella recados que obviamente el nunca recibia? Como decirle que se habia imaginado a Mi Bella Genio y no a la Madre Teresa? Su rápida imaginación habia colocado a Milo en una túnica permanente, teniendo que rezar 5 veces al dia, comiendo con las manos, montado en un camello en lugar de su motocicleta… Y si a eso le sumábamos el nerviosismo de no poder controlar sus celos… El resultado fue una risa incontrolable pero sorprendentemente no queria arrancarle los ojos a esa criatura que parecía demasiado dulce.

Samira veía con curiosidad a las dos figuras desde el umbral de la casa y Milo se asomo tambien.

\- Que estas viendo alla afuera pedhi mou.

\- Pues… no estoy muy segura. Tu amigo Camus vino por ti y la muchacha que venia con el parece que se sintió mal Habibe.

\- Muchacha?

Alcanzo a ver el cabello verde de Shaina y que estaba en su uniforme de entrenamiento y pensó lo peor. Acaso habia sido un choque tan grande ver a Samira por primera vez?

Camus mientras tanto se enfadaba mas y mas con Shaina.

\- Shaina! Levantate. Nunca le he pegado a una mujer pero me están dando muchas ganas de darte unas buenas nalgadas por maleducada.

Shaina aun no podía controlarse. Era demasiado gracioso.

\- Shaina… Milo viene para aca. Controlate y ven a que te la presente o nunca te lo va a perdonar.

Shaina volteo a ver el pasillo y efectivamente Milo ya venia hacia ellos.

Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano y se levanto. Se limpio las lagrimas de risa y regreso de la mano de Camus.

\- Todo esta bien por aquí? Shaina te sientes bien? – dijo extendiéndole la mano

Shaina solo asintió con la cabeza y se dirigio directo hacia Samira ignorando a Milo quien veía extrañado a su amigo.

\- Hola Samira. – dijo Shaina recogiendo su canasta con ambas manos – Soy la Jefa de Estado Mayor. Mi nombre es Shaina de Ofiuco. Lamento no haber estado aquí para darte la bienvenida ayer, pero tenia algunos compromisos previos.

\- No te preocupes – dijo Samira no sabiendo si saludarla con la mano o con un beso como en su tierra – Me da gusto conocerte.

Camus estaba algo desconcertado con el comportamiento errático e inusualmente amable de Shaina para con Samira y Milo estaba esperando que Shaina sacara las unias como era su costumbre.

\- Toma. Hornee estas galletas de bienvenida para ti. – dijo Shaina amablemente extendiéndole la bolsa mas grande que encontró.

A Samira se le iluminaron los ojos. La tarde anterior, Geist le habia comentado durante la cena que si llegaba a caerle bien a Shaina, tendría la mitad del Santuario de su lado y ella queria encajar por el bien de Milo.

\- Gracias! Muchas Gracias! – dijo emocionada abrazando su bolsita de galletas – Yo no tengo nada para darte voy llegando!

\- No te preocupes. Quieres pasar un rato con nosotras en el recinto?

Tanto Milo como Camus se miraron preocupados. Asi de fácil iba a ser admitida en el cerrado circulo de las mujeres?

\- Puedo ir Habibe? – pregunto esperanzada.

\- Claro que si. Con ellas estaras a salvo. – Dijo Milo mientras Shaina tuvo que voltear hacia arriba para evitar otro ataque de risa.

\- Voy a ponerme bien mi velo – dijo Samira corriendo hacia el tocador

Esto le dio la oportunidad a Milo de preguntarle.

\- Que traes entre manos viborita? Te prohíbo que lances tu veneno en contra de Samira. – advirtió Milo asustado.

\- Con el miedo que me tengas me basta bicho… - dijo Shaina fastidiada por la poca fe de sus amigos – Pero no temas. A tu señora no le pasara nada mientras esté con nosotras. Sera bienvenida en el recinto como todas las mujeres que vengan al santuario.


	64. Chapter 64

**Capítulo 63**

 **Abril 15, 8.45 am**

 **Octava Casa**

 **Santuario**

Camus se dio cuenta que Shaina estaba riéndose como loca de la manera menos escandalosa posible e incluso cayendo hincada sin control.

\- Tanto fue el impacto que perdiste la razón? – Le pregunto

Shaina no podía contestarle aun, pero solo movió la cabeza negativamente.

Como explicarle a Camus que ella se había imaginado a Samira como una mujer exuberante, llamativa, de cabello rubio o pelirroja sin ninguna decencia al vestir… tal como todas las mujeres que habían pasado por las trusas de Milo y le mandaban con ella recados que obviamente el nunca recibía? Como decirle que se había imaginado a Mi Bella Genio y no a la Madre Teresa? Su rápida imaginación había colocado a Milo en una túnica permanente, teniendo que rezar 5 veces al día, comiendo con las manos, montado en un camello en lugar de su motocicleta… Y si a eso le sumábamos el nerviosismo de no poder controlar sus celos… El resultado fue una risa incontrolable, pero sorprendentemente, no quería arrancarle los ojos a esa criatura que parecía demasiado dulce.

Samira veía con curiosidad a las dos figuras desde el umbral de la casa y Milo se asomó también.

\- Que estás viendo allá afuera _pedhí mou_.

\- Pues… no estoy muy segura. Tu amigo Camus vino por ti y la muchacha que venía con el parece que se sintió mal, Habibe.

\- Muchacha?

Alcanzo a ver el cabello verde de Shaina y que estaba en su uniforme de entrenamiento y pensó lo peor. Acaso había sido un choque tan grande ver a Samira por primera vez?

Camus mientras tanto se enfadaba más y más con Shaina.

\- Shaina! Levántate. Nunca le he pegado a una mujer pero me están dando muchas ganas de darte unas buenas nalgadas por maleducada.

Shaina aún no podía controlarse. Era demasiado gracioso.

\- Shaina… Milo viene para acá. Contrólate y ven a que te la presente o nunca te lo va a perdonar.

Shaina volteo a ver el pasillo y efectivamente Milo ya venía hacia ellos.

Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano y se levantó. Se limpió las lágrimas de risa y regreso de la mano de Camus.

\- Todo está bien por aquí? Shaina te sientes bien? – dijo extendiéndole la mano

Shaina solo asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió directo hacia Samira ignorando a Milo quien veía extrañado a su amigo.

\- Hola Samira. – dijo Shaina recogiendo su canasta con ambas manos – Soy la Jefa de Estado Mayor. Mi nombre es Shaina de Ofiuco. Lamento no haber estado aquí para darte la bienvenida ayer, pero tenía algunos compromisos previos.

\- No te preocupes – dijo Samira no sabiendo si saludarla con la mano o con un beso como en su tierra – Me da gusto conocerte.

Camus estaba algo desconcertado con el comportamiento errático e inusualmente amable de Shaina para con Samira y Milo estaba esperando que Shaina sacara las uñas como era su costumbre.

\- Toma. Te hornee estas galletas de bienvenida para ti. – dijo Shaina amablemente extendiéndole la bolsa más grande que encontró.

A Samira se le iluminaron los ojos. La tarde anterior, Geist le había comentado durante la cena que si llegaba a caerle bien a Shaina, tendría la mitad del Santuario de su lado y ella quería encajar por el bien de Milo.

\- Gracias! Muchas Gracias! – dijo emocionada abrazando su bolsita de galletas – Yo no tengo nada para darte voy llegando!

\- No te preocupes. Quieres pasar un rato con nosotras en el recinto?

Tanto Milo como Camus se miraron preocupados. Así de fácil iba a ser admitida en el cerrado circulo de las mujeres?

\- Puedo ir Habibe? – pregunto esperanzada.

\- Claro que sí. Con ellas estarás a salvo. – Dijo Milo mientras Shaina tuvo que voltear hacia arriba para evitar otro ataque de risa.

\- Voy a ponerme bien mi velo – dijo Samira corriendo hacia el tocador

Esto le dio la oportunidad a Milo de preguntarle.

\- Que traes entre manos viborita? Te prohíbo que lances tu veneno en contra de mi Samira. – advirtió Milo asustado.

\- Con el miedo que me tengas me basta bichejo… - dijo Shaina fastidiada por la poca fe de sus amigos – Pero no temas. A tu señora no le pasara nada mientras esté con nosotras. Sera bienvenida en el recinto como todas las mujeres que vengan al santuario. Y me voy adelantando. Los espero abajo.

Tomo su canasta y se fue canturreando. Eso había sido más fácil de lo que había pensado…

 **Abril 15, 9.00 am**

 **Tercera Casa**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia.**

Kanon, listo para su entrenamiento, vio su reloj y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en su sofá pues había decidido tomarse unos minutos para abrir una cuenta de correo electrónico fantasma. Había sentido los cosmos de tres personas bajando hacia allá y también sintió a Shaina que estaba a punto de llegar, y lo que menos quería era interrupciones así que después de pelearse con el maldito lento internet, por fin logro su cometido.

Justo iba a comenzar a escribirle a Tania cuando tocaron a su puerta. Se levantó con su mejor sonrisa y abrió la puerta:

\- Hola Shaina! Buenos Días!

\- Hola Kanon. Solo quería pasar a agradecerte por nuestra conversación de ayer – dijo la peli verde entregándole una bolsita de galletas – Toma. Recién Horneadas para que te de energía y le rompas la cara a algún dorado hoy. Te doy permiso – dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Kanon rio de buena gana. Parecía que la viborita estaba de buenas hoy.

\- Jajaja no necesito energía para eso, solo un poco de ganas- dijo Kanon sonriendo

\- En todo caso, motivos no te faltaran – dijo Shaina

Kanon vio de reojo que Canon, Milo y su señora estaban a escasos metros y de pronto y sin previo aviso abrazo a Shaina.

Shaina quedo perpleja por el extraño comportamiento de Kanon, mas no hizo nada por zafarse, lo que hizo enfadar a Milo.

\- Hey! El Sanbocho debe guardar distancia! - grito

Kanon volteo como si no los hubiera visto.

\- Hola! Buenos días!

\- Hola Kanon – dijo Camus viéndolo fijamente tratando de adivinar lo que tramaba.

\- Solo estaba cobrando mi recompensa. No sé por qué te habría de molestar Milo. – dijo Kanon sonriendo inocentemente – Además, Shaina no trae su uniforme así que esta fuera de servicio

\- Eso es cierto Milo – dijo Shaina – Sabes que comienzo a las 12. – después se zafo y dijo - De todos modos ya tengo que irme Kanon. Gracias de nuevo por lo de anoche.

\- Regresa cuando quieras. Siempre estoy disponible para ti.– dijo guiñándole el ojo haciendo ruborizar a Shaina con su intencional doble sentido, quien mejor tomo a Samira de la mano y comenzó a bajar la escalera.

Milo veía bajar a las chicas y cuando y como pudo tomo de la playera a Kanon.

\- Que se supone que paso anoche? Por qué te da las gracias? – dijo Milo

Kanon no se inmuto.

\- Eso, es algo que a ti no te concierne. – dijo – Es algo entre Shaina y yo. Dedícate a cuidar a tu mujercita, que los demás ahora tenemos pase libre con Shaina.

\- Que insinúas? – dijo Camus enojado.

\- Nada en específico – dijo Kanon zafándose – Los veo en el entrenamiento? Aun no termino de lo que debo hacer.

\- Ten por seguro que allá me vas a contestar algunas cosas Kanon – amenazo Milo

Este último se encogió de hombros y se metió para su casa con una sonrisa satisfecha.

\- Milo… no dejes que te provoque. – dijo Camus

\- Pero estamos hablando de Kanon! Con Shaina! – grito Milo – Es completamente inaudito!

\- Y yo nunca escuche que dijera que se había metido con él o viceversa. Estás oyendo lo que quieres oír! – dijo Camus – Cálmate. En algo tiene razón. Tienes a Samira. En ella debes enfocarte ahora.

Milo respiro profundo y se dejó llevar por Camus hacia el coliseo. Allá arreglaría cuentas con su amigo.

 **Abril 15, 2 pm**

 **Cafetería del Club Cruzeiro**

 **Belo Horizonte, Brasil**

El Dr. Reginaldo Ferreira entro en la cafetería del club, donde hizo algunas preguntas a sus directivos antes de dirigirse a la mesa donde estaba sentado Alde junto a otros de su misma clase en el Súper Camp.

Estaban ya terminando su almuerzo, por lo que con una simple señal del Dr. Ferreira, los demás jugadores desalojaron la mesa llevándose con ellos las bandejas vacías. Tomo asiento frente un sorprendido Alde que obviamente no tenía el gusto de conocerlo.

\- Aldebarán Taurus supongo? – Pregunto algo impactado con el tamaño de Alde

\- Si Señor, en que puedo servirle? Creo que no tengo el gusto – dijo Alde limpiándose las manos con la servilleta.

Reginaldo Ferreira no era un hombre que se impresionara fácilmente, pero el físico de Alde y sus modales, no correspondían con la imagen de el que se había hecho en su cabeza. Había creído que al decirle alto, pues un máximo de 1.80 mts sería el límite, que es lo que promediaban los jugadores europeos. Cuando le dijeron que era fortachón, no le dijeron que sus músculos dejaban a lelos a los campeones de fisicoculturismo… Y esa mole le había ganado al equipo A? La fortuna que podría hacer poniéndolo de portero!.

\- Soy el Dr. Ferreira. Ha escuchado hablar de mi? Yo si he escuchado hablar de ti. – dijo finalmente

\- Lo siento… acaso mis últimos exámenes salieron mal? Si es así, tal vez debo dejar alguno de los cinco postres del almuerzo – dijo Aldebarán sobándose la cabeza.

El Dr. Ferreira se quedó en silencio antes de comenzar a reír. Él era bastante conocido en todo Brasil y si se pudiera decir en todos los países afiliados a la FIFA por ser el presidente del club Cruzeiro FC. Pero este hombre delante de él, que según su archivo solo contaba con 24 años, no tenía ni la menor idea, y creía que venía a hablarle de sus análisis clínicos.

\- No Taurus, soy el presidente del club.

\- De verdad? Wow! – dijo saludándolo con ambas manos – Muchas gracias por la beca. Sus instalaciones son de primera y las técnicas y jugadas que he aprendido son igual de fantásticas!

\- Pues… gracias supongo! – dijo el Dr. Ferreira – Aunque en realidad no he venido a hablar de futbol…

\- En serio? Entonces no entiendo.

\- Estoy hablando de mi hija, Nívea.

Alde volvió a sonreír tranquilamente.

\- Ah! Cierto! Niv! Que pasa con ella?

\- Eso mismo quiero saber yo…

\- Lo siento no entiendo…

\- Pues… déjame te explico. Nívea es mi única hija. Y durante años he estado muy preocupado por ella. Me ayuda entrenando el equipo juvenil femenil… es la coreógrafa, y muy buena, de las porristas… las has visto?

\- A las porristas?

\- Si

\- La verdad no.

El Dr. Ferreira casi se cae de la silla. Ese tipo era real? O tal vez… podría ser que también fuera gay?

\- Bueno, el punto es, que supe de su propia boca que antier te invito a salir…

\- Ah sí. Me llevo a conocer algunos puntos de Belo Horizonte. Tiene una hija muy linda y divertida también.

\- Yo… que puedo decir. Soy su padre jeje!. Quisiera saber si… ella se te ha insinuado o si hay alguna… mmm posibilidad de que … ejem ejem… no bsbsb bshshshsb

Alde parpadeo un par de veces.

\- Lo siento señor. Creo que no escuche eso último.

\- Que si tú puedes decirme si existe la posibilidad de que Nívea no fuera bbsbana

\- Ay creo que sigo sin entender!

\- QUE SI SABES SI ES LESBIANA O NO!

Todos a su alrededor voltearon a ver la mesa por unos segundos antes de regresar a sus respectivas conversaciones.

Alde quedo muy sorprendido con la pregunta.

\- Vaya! No… no me lo parece. Por qué lo pregunta? Acaso la ha visto en alguna situación embarazosa con otra mujer?

\- No! No… desde luego que no, pero le he preguntado directamente y solo se molesta conmigo y no me da la respuesta. No sé si ella te ha contado que su madre nació al darla a luz, por lo que no tuvo una figura materna. Yo amaba demasiado a mi esposa y no volví a casarme. Ahora no se si eso fue bueno o malo. Pero volviendo a Nívea, si ha salido con chicos, pero una sola vez y no vuelve a verlos. A veces siento que solo lo hace para complacerme y si le aúnas que juega soccer mucho mejor que la mayoría de ellos y gusta de usar pantalones y le gusta estar con las porristas… tu que pensarías?

\- Supongo que no lo mismo señor – dijo Alde en tono de reproche que el papa de Nívea supo interpretar muy bien.

\- No me malentiendas muchacho. Amo a mi hija y no me molestaría que lo fuera mientras ella sea feliz. – dijo – Pero ya tiene más de 21 y yo o quiero nietos o saber que va a adoptar, pero saber algo! Ella no se abre conmigo… y…

\- Y…?

\- Ya que parece que eres su protegido me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme a averiguarlo.

Alde se quedó muy serio. Eso era meterse con una parte de la vida privada de Niv que no tenía contemplada.

\- Yo no quisiera que ella se molestara conmigo Señor. – dijo – Ella es mi única amiga, y solo estaré aquí tres semanas.

\- No te pido que la espíes muchacho, sino que sigas con cualquiera que sea la relación que tengas con mi hija, y en caso de que haya alguna confirmación de una cosa o la otra, que hagas feliz a este viejo diciéndoselo. No te preocupes. Yo no soy nadie para reclamarle lo que haga o deje de hacer. Te confirmo que solo quiero verla feliz, ya sea con un hombre o una mujer, pero no quiero verla sola.

Alde lo miro muy serio. Sintió que lo que el papa de su amiguita decía era verdad. El mismo debía rayar en los 60 y si Niv era su único hija era lógico que se sintiera con un poco de miedo.

\- Bueno. Le prometo que se lo hare saber, mas no hare nada que pueda ofender la integridad de su hija.

\- Gracias muchacho. Y también te pediría discreción en el asunto. – dijo el Dr. Ferreira – si Nívea se entera que te aborde para este tema, literalmente me mata. Jijiji. Es una muchachita muy fuerte.

Alde le sonrió.

\- No se preocupe. No diré nada.

El Dr. Ferreira se levantó.

\- Dime Aldebarán… te gustaría acompañarnos en el palco de los directivos el próximo domingo para el partido contra el Santos? Nívea estará ahí también.

Por toda respuesta Alde abrió los ojos y movió afirmativamente la cabeza. Que era mejor que la combinación entre un buen partido de futbol soccer y una excelente compañía?

 **Abril 15, 7 pm**

 **Onceava Casa**

 **Santuario de Athena.**

Camus salió de la regadera con solo una toalla alrededor de la cintura. Tomo una botella de vino tinto, una copa de cristal y se sirvió. Se cuidó bien de dejar la botella a un lado. Iba a necesitar de más de una copa para poder relajarse.

Se sentó en su sofá, tomo su celular y marco el discado rápido. Hubo dos timbrazos antes de que contestaran.

L: Legetai?

C: Hey Laura. Es Camus

L: Camus Hola que milagro!

C: Estas disponible para charlar? No interrumpo?

L: Claro que no. Solo estoy acabando unos informes.

C: Que bien. Te toco turno nocturno?

L: No exactamente. Me gusta quedarme hasta tarde para hacer los informes sin tener gente que me interrumpa con tonterías.

C: Ouch eso dolió

L: Jajaja no es para ti, sino para jefes inoportunos que además no pagan horas extras. Y a todo esto… estoy segura de que no hablaste para saber mis horarios.

C: Que tal que sí.

L: No… más bien suenas algo… "cargado" Jajaja suéltalo anda! Ya deje todos mis informes a un lado para ponerte toda la atención.

C: Gracias. No es nada malo ni nada tan pesado. Pero las únicas personas con las que puedo hablar por aquí son las involucradas y pues…

L: Ya se. No quieres que sientan que están en el medio.

C: Si, algo así. Veras. Mis más viejos amigos son Milo y Shaina…

L: Son pareja?

C: No… ellos querían pero no se pudo. Ahora Milo está casado y Shaina no. Y esta un nuevo amigo, Kanon. El… es el más… coqueto digámoslo así de los tres. Un soberano patán. Estos últimos días ha estado algo distante y hoy por la mañana Kanon hizo algún tipo de insinuación de que… podría intentar algo con Shaina. Bueno, yo no escuche eso pero Milo si…

L: Pero me estás diciendo que Milo ya está casado…

C: Lo está, pero dudo que puedas dejar de querer a alguien de la noche a la mañana. Shaina también tiene novio y no quiere nada con Kanon. De hecho yo creí que no se llevaban bien…

L: Y luego que paso?

C: En cuanto pudieron se liaron a golpes.

L: Y quién gano?

C: Ninguno. Llego Shaina con la esposa de Milo a donde estábamos y como Shaina es nuestra jefa…

L: Oh-oh

C: Sip, Y por eso ahora estoy solito. No es tan malo. Estoy degustando una de mis preciadas botellas de vino para relajarme.

L: Que mal. Necesitamos conseguirte una novia.

C: Ay no. Tu no por favor! Con Shaina y Milo tengo diciéndome que debo hablar con mi ex para tratar de arreglar las cosas

L: Y tú no quieres volver a verla?

C: Desde luego que la quiero ver! Y no solo para admirarla jaja

L: Entonces?

C: No quiero admitir que hice mal en irme sin pedir una explicación

L: Ante quien no quieres admitirlo

C: Con Fler

L: Fler es la chica que me platicaste?

C: Si

L: Pero… ya pasaron muchos días.

C: Si. Casi un mes.

L: Y no crees que ella se merece una oportunidad? Te había fallado antes?

C: No, creo que no. Aunque nuestra relación siempre fue a larga distancia. Ella está en Noruega.

L: Uy algo lejos.

C: Si. Y el pueblo donde vive aún no tiene teléfono o internet. Tendría que ser por telegrama y aun así llega con varios días de diferencia.

L: Y si le mandas un telegrama pidiendo que venga a verte? Yo creo que la última vez, si tú fuiste el que se arriesgó a ir hasta allá, ella bien puede venir a tu llamado si le interesara arreglar las cosas no crees?

C: Pero… y si no viene?

L: Entonces ya podrás seguir adelante con tu vida sin ninguna duda de que ella escogió otro camino.

C: mmm… Estoy indeciso.

L: Vamos! Anímate! Es más, aquí tenemos un servicio de telégrafo las 24 horas. Que te parece si lo mando por ti así no tienes ese momento de arrepentimiento de último minuto.

C: Estas segura de que es lo mejor que puedo hacer?

L: Es lo mejor Camus. Te quitaras un peso de encima y tus amigos no estarán molestándote.

C: De acuerdo. Confiare en tu buen juicio como acuariana. La dirección es…

 **Abril 15, 4pm**

 **En algún lugar de la Selva Amazónica Peruana**

Liz estaba impaciente. Llevaba lloviendo más de 18 horas y Shaka se había negado a moverse de ese punto. Había liderado y ayudado a los guías a hacer un buen refugio ante la primera señal de que iba a llover para evitar que las tiendas no fueran arrastradas por el agua o se inundaran ni hubiera posibilidad de ser atacado por animales salvajes. También había hecho hábilmente, antes de que comenzara a llover, un firepit con una roca gracias a uno de sus precisos golpes, donde pudieron hacer una fogata sin que el agua afectara las llamas y desde luego, le había improvisado un pequeño tejaban para que el agua no la apagara. La humedad les calaba los huesos y de no ser por sus tiendas, a estas alturas ya estarían padeciendo de hipotermia.

Liz lo había mirado asombrada. Samantha, la nueva novia de su padre y próxima madrastra según intuición de Liz, le había ensenado muchos trucos de supervivencia, pero lo que él había hecho, era ridículamente bueno para alguien que nunca había salido de excursión según su tío Budd.

Podía verlo desde su cabaña, con su manto budista, totalmente concentrado en su meditación, sin ser molestado con los mosquitos, ni la lluvia, ni los gruñidos de los animales a su alrededor… Solo con verlo podía sentir la tranquilidad que emanaba de su cuerpo. Y al mismo tiempo se veía tan guapo!

Cuando su tío Budd le dijo que la persona que requería de su ayuda se parecía a la Barbie que él le había regalado hace muchos años, Liz había corrido a buscar entre sus álbumes de fotos, la única foto que tenía a sus 10 años con sus 200 barbies y había hecho reír mucho a su tío al intentar adivinar cuál de todos se parecía a Shaka. Buda entonces le había dicho que buscara a la Barbie con los ojos más azules, el cabello más lacio y largo y se lo imaginara en varón y ahí encontraría la respuesta. Fue entonces con esa imagen en su cabeza que había llegado por el al hotel en Aguas Calientes y fácilmente lo había reconocido. Pero para variar su gran bocota le había hecho perder muchos puntos con él desde el principio. Como iba a poder conseguir abrirse más con los muchachos si la regaba cada vez que hablaba?

Durante estos pocos días que llevaban juntos, casi una semana, poco a poco había logrado que Shaka le dirigiera más la palabra y ya no estuviera tan malhumorado. Sera que lograría su cometido y entonces su tío Budd le encontraría un novio? O… no seria que había escuchado mal y su tío había dicho que Shaka sería su novio si lograra conquistarlo? Pensándolo bien, era guapísimo y sus hijos saldrían preciosos, con su dinero podrían tener una gran casa en la pradera de dos pisos con tejas rojas, con un perro labrador y un gato de angora blanco y el tío Budd podría cuidárselos mientras ambos viajaban por el mundo y…


	65. Chapter 65

**Capitulo 64**

 **Abril 15, 5 pm**

 **En algún lugar de la Selva Amazónica Peruana**

Después de soñar un rato más y hacer unas anotaciones en su cuaderno para transcribirlas cuando llegara a su casa, Liz saco del fondo de su mochila, dos chocolates Milky Way. Estaba dispuesta a compartir parte de su tesoro de dulces con Shaka, después de todo, había decidido que el seria su futuro marido y tenía que comenzar a cuidarlo.

Se puso una bolsa de plástico a manera de impermeable y salió hacia donde el rubio seguía con su meditación.

\- Shaka? – dijo moviéndolo suavemente del hombro, mas este no respondió. Estaba demasiado concentrado.

Decidida a no dejarse vencer por eso y pensando en que Shaka podría resfriarse si continuaba bajo la lluvia, lo tomo del brazo y comenzó a arrastrarlo con algo de esfuerzo. Shaka comenzó a reaccionar cuando sintió todo su rubio trasero mojado y raspado por las rocas que rasgaban su piel.

Su grito reganando a Liz se escuchó hasta Brasil!

 **Abril 15, 6 pm**

 **Comedor del Patriarca.**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia**

Shion y Shaina estaban sentados a la mesa disfrutando de su cena. Hacía varios días que por diferentes razones no habían podido tomar sus santos alimentos en paz.

\- Alguna novedad mientras me ausenté el día de hoy? – pregunto Shion

\- Un par de atolondrados a los que les puse un castigo señor. – contesto partiendo su carne – nada nuevo.

\- Ah sí. Athena me mandó un mensaje pero no me dio detalles. Estuvo bastante complacida en la forma en la que lo manejaste.

\- Gracias Señor.

\- Puedes decirme lo que paso?

Shaina dejo los cubiertos en el plato.

 ** _Flashback_**

Shaina bajo directamente de la casa de Kanon ya sin hacer paradas. Le quedaban 3 bolsitas de galletas, pero había decidido dárselas de incentivo a las niñas que ganaran las pruebas que les iba a poner.

Mientras bajaba con Samira de la mano, y esta le hacía preguntas muy válidas e inocentes, se dio cuenta de que podría cumplir fácilmente con su promesa de llevarse bien con ella, a pesar de ser la esposa de Milo. Samira no era para nada la cabeza hueca que ella había pensado y sus preguntas eran bastante inteligentes, y Shaina se vio envuelta en una conversación bastante entretenida con ella, olvidándose por un momento con quien estaba hablando.

No se dirigieron directamente al recinto. Shaina le fue mostrando los jardines, las fuentes, algunos lugares de entrenamiento, los lugares prohibidos para las mujeres, etc.

Ya eran casi las once y estaban a punto de llegar a la zona de entrenamiento para mujeres, cuando Mu se les apareció por atrás, sacándole un buen susto a Samira.

\- Shaina te necesitamos en el coliseo!

\- Porque? Que pasa?

\- Es Kanon y Milo! Se están peleando a puño limpio y se les está saliendo de control!

\- Arghhhh Carajo! Parezco niñera de kínder de gobierno! – exclamo Shaina – Llévanos allá a las dos!

\- Las dos?

\- No pienso dejar a Samira en medio de un lugar que no conoce! – dijo Shaina – Apúrate!

Mu no lo pensó dos veces y las tele transporto hasta el coliseo, donde tanto Kanon como Milo se estaban dando de puñetazos, los guardias hacían sus apuestas, los dorados no se metían pues no había cosmos de por medio, pero ya ambos estaban sangrando.

\- No voy a dejar que le hagas daño me oíste? – decía Milo lanzando puñetazos

\- Quien dice que se lo hare? Chance y con ella tenga mi sucesor – decía Kanon burlándose y esquivando el golpe

\- Eso nunca pedazo de Huachinango – rugió Milo lanzando una patada – A ella no la tocas

\- Eso está por verse! Tú ya tienes dueña! – dijo Kanon intentando que su puño tocara la mejilla de Milo.

Shaina estaba con Samira lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharlos y roja de coraje comprendiendo que hablaban de ella, le dirigió a Mu un gesto con la mano, que este interpreto como para que alejara a Samira y entonces Shaina encendió su cosmo y sin previo aviso salto entre los dos y dio un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte en el piso como para que las rocas saltaran y ambos caballeros detuvieran la pelea.

\- Porque hiciste eso? – dijo Milo

\- Solo nos estábamos divirtiendo – reclamo Kanon

Shaina vio el reloj de sol. 12 en punto y sonrió.

\- Jajaja Ahora Son míos! Canon, DM, escóltenlos a mi oficina! – ordeno Shaina sonriendo – Aparentemente uno de ellos le agarro mucho cariño al calabozo y el otro quiere ser encerrado de nuevo…

Se escucharon los vítores de los guardias por ver a la vieja Shaina en acción, los siseos de los demás dorados y las burlas de algunos plateados. Milo y Kanon miraron el reloj y se dieron cuenta que Shaina ya estaba en funciones y no tuvieron más remedio que obedecer.

Shaina inhalo profundamente y fue donde Mu estaba consolando a una semi sorprendida y asustada Samira, quien no comprendía como una figura tan relativamente frágil como la de Shaina podría tener tanta fuerza.

\- Puedes hacernos el favor de subirnos Mu? - dijo Shaina – Debo cambiarme antes de que lleguen esos cuatro.

\- Si Milady! – Dijo Mu satisfecho con el resultado.

Una vez arriba, Mu regreso al coliseo y Samira y Shaina entraron a su recamara.

\- Debo bañarme y cambiarme. Podrías esperarme aquí o si quieres entrar y seguimos platicando.

Samira miro la recamara, y decidió esto último.

Shaina asintió y se metió a la ducha y Samira espero afuera.

\- Shaina… cual es exactamente tu función en este lugar?

\- Hacer que se cumpla el reglamento interno, atender y obedecer a Athena y a Shion, controlar la disciplina entre los brutos como tu marido y ver que la armonía reine.

\- Y entonces… Milo rompió alguna regla?

\- Sí. No puedes golpear a un compañero por una discusión sin sentido. Ambos tendrán su castigo.

\- Los vas a mandar golpear?

\- Nada me gustaría más, pero no. Esos dos son amigos y se peleaban por tonterías. Van a tener un castigo más… educativo

\- Puedo estar presente cuando se los des?

\- Desde luego.

\- Gracias

Samira guardo silencio y Shaina salió de la ducha envuelta en una toalla secándose el cabello.

\- Tienes alguna idea de por qué peleaban? – pregunto Samira

\- Esos dos pelean siempre. No te preocupes _. (Ni creas que te voy a decir la verdad)_

\- Crees que pudiera ser por… una mujer? – pregunto Samira algo triste – Eso fue lo que a mí me pareció. Alguna ex novia de esos dos vive aquí?

\- No Samira. Solo éramos cuatro mujeres y ninguna ha tenido que ver con alguno de ellos y ahora tú. Y bueno Athena o Saori, pero ella se debe mantener pura. _(si como no)_

\- Fiuuu que alivio. No sé si pudiera vivir cerca de alguna ex novia de Milo

\- Eres muy celosa?

\- Sí, mucho.

Shaina, se peinó con una trenza, se adornó la cabeza con su diadema, se puso su vestido rojo de Sanbocho y cambio de zapatillas.

Samira no dijo nada pero cuando Shaina se volteo hacia ella sin mascara, sus ojos se abrieron muy grandes.

\- _Pero si es… preciosa! – pensó –_ Shaina… ayer me dio algo de pena preguntar, pero por que tanto Geist como tu usan una máscara cubriéndoles la cara? - pregunto

\- Son las reglas que tenemos para intentar algo de "igualdad de género" si llegamos a entrar a batalla todas las mujeres que sirven a Athena.

\- Y entre sus propios compañeros tampoco las pueden ver? _(Di que no por favor! No quiero saber que Milo te ha visto sin ella)_

\- No. Tampoco tenemos permitido ser vistas sin nuestra mascara aun entre nuestros compañeros. Hay una regla muy estricta que dice que si un hombre nos ve el rostro solo tenemos dos opciones: Amarlo o matarlo. A mi punto de vista no funciona y es peor, pero reglas son reglas.

\- Ahhh yo digo que está muy bien. _(que alivio!)_ Nosotras no podemos tampoco mostrar nuestro cabello ni algunas partes de nuestro cuerpo excepto a nuestros maridos. – dijo Samira – Es una forma de evitar la lujuria de algunos hombres contra nosotras.

Shaina le sonrió antes de ponerse su máscara.

\- Por eso está el recinto de amazonas, Samira. Ningún hombre puede acercarse a varios metros y ahí podemos andar libres de esas reglas. A las niñas que tenemos igualmente las estamos ensenando a hacer lo mismo. Ya tendré oportunidad de presentártelas en otra ocasión.

\- Me encantaría.

Shaina se miró al espejo, le mando un mensaje a Minos como cada día antes de empezar el turno, suspiro y escucho escandalo afuera. Los acusados habían llegado.

\- Ven Samira, hora de castigar a tu marido.

Samira asintió comprendiendo y se dirigieron juntas a la Cámara del Patriarca, desde donde Shaina impondría el castigo. Shion parecía haber ya abandonado el lugar como todos los días. Samira bajo la escalera y se unió a Camus.

Saori miro extrañada la escena escondida detrás de uno de los pilares mientras le enviaba un mensaje a Shion.

\- Caballero dorado de Escorpio, Caballero dorado de Géminis… Tienen alguna excusa para haber roto la regla de convivencia #4?

Milo volteo a ver a Samira, quien lo observaba fijamente.

\- No Milady

\- Kanon? Algo que decir?

\- No Milady

\- Bien… ya que el calabozo no parece ser un castigo meritorio esta vez, y debido a que estamos de fiesta por la llegada de Samira…

Para entonces Samira ya se había cruzado de brazos y lanzaba una mirada furiosa a Milo.

\- …Y dado que parece que tienen algún problema de convivencia. A partir de mañana de las ocho a las tres de la tarde, van a lavar a mano todos y cada uno de los escalones de aquí hasta el último escalón de la primera casa…

\- Qué? No puedes hacer eso! – reclamo Milo. Samira dio una patada en el suelo que llamo la atención de todos, en especial de Milo quien termino por ceder – Si Milady!

Shaina suspiro profundamente

\- Pero aun no termino. – dijo – Ambos estarán esposados de una mano con la mano del otro. Van a aprender a estarse en paz y solo les voy a levantar el castigo si y solo si me demuestran que aprendieron la lección o terminan el último escalón. No me importa si tardan un mes comprendido?

\- Si Milady

\- Si Milady

\- Gracias. – respondió Shaina – Samira, llévese a Milo por favor. Tiene que reportarse con Shion a las 8.00 am mañana.

\- Si Milady – Dijo Samira enojada siendo seguida por un apenado Milo.

\- Canon, DM ustedes quedan de testigos. – dijo – Kanon acércate.

Kanon obedeció. Shaina le pidió que se hincara para que ella le pudiera decir en voz baja:

\- Cuando te dije que te daba permiso para golpear a alguien estaba bromeando, lo sabes verdad?

Kanon se asintió avergonzado y movió la cabeza afirmativamente. Shaina prosiguió:

\- Si le vas a romper la cara a alguien, te recomiendo que lo hagas en privado y fuera de aquí o por lo menos no en mi turno. Porque la siguiente vez, te voy a encerrar en el calabozo más alejado, sin nadie alrededor y sin tu bendito celular… y según mis fuentes, tienes un ligero problema con eso. Estamos?

Kanon apretó los puños y volvió a asentir con la cabeza.

\- Ahora vete y preséntate a tiempo mañana. – Dijo Shaina subiendo al trono.

Kanon hizo un saludo y se fue dejando a Shaina el paquete de pedir los insumos para su castigo al día siguiente.

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

\- Me parece buen castigo – dijo Shion – Pero a la próxima, dóblalo de acuerdo?

\- Si señor – dijo Shaina obediente

\- Y como te fue en tu salida?

\- Bastante divertido señor, como siempre – dijo Shaina recordando su última salida.

Shion no sabía cómo abordar el tema al que quería llegar.

\- Me… mmm… Shaina… sé que tienes 21 años. Ya no eres una niña y vas a tener ciertas… mmm… necesidades…

Shaina comprendió a donde se dirigía y sintió como el rubor la cubría completamente urgiéndolo a callar.

\- Señor por favor!

\- Ah no. Ya comencé y ahora termino. – dijo el patriarca envalentonado – Y no soy ningún puritano. Todos aquí en cierto momento tenemos que pasar por lo mismo. Si bien le di esta charla a Mu hace mucho tiempo, es más difícil contigo porque eres mujer.

\- Pero es que yo…

\- No importa si lo haces o no siempre que lo hagas de forma responsable niña. – dijo Shion – No necesito que tu también me salgas con tu domingo siete en este momento donde próximamente tendré 12 bebes llorando por todo el santuario y mucho menos sin que tu compromiso se haya hecho público y Hades haya firmado el tratado que se le propuso. Por cierto… como vamos con eso?

Shaina dejo de cenar y Shion pudo sentir como su corazón se ponía triste.

\- A decir verdad… no lo sé. – contesto Shaina

\- Lo sabremos pronto?

\- Hades… no firmara si Minos no acepta ese compromiso…

Shion dejo ahora de cenar para ponerle toda su atención.

\- Y… Minos…?

\- Minos no aceptara hasta que yo… sepa que es lo que siento por él.

\- Ya veo.

Shion siguió cenando cerrando así la conversación. No debía forzar las cosas. Esa respuesta solo la iba a tener ella cuando llegara el momento oportuno.

 **Abril 16, 2 am.**

 **Hospital Memorial**

 **Chicago, USA**

Tania regreso de su turno en la cafetería donde llevaba una semana trabajando, cansada y con ganas de descansar. Su tía había sido operada y según los médicos tenían grandes esperanzas de una pronta recuperación, pero para evitar infecciones, debía quedarse una semana más en el hospital y de ahí, una semana más de revisiones antes de siquiera poder viajar a su casa.

Todos los días d de la tarde, Tania estaba con su tía, y le contaba cómo había estado su tarde-noche. Había decidido tomar ese empleo temporal, porque no era de las que pudieran quedarse sin hacer nada, y además el dinero les vendría bien. No le gustaría tener que tomar en caso de emergencia el dinero que tenía para el abogado de Vlad.

Se dirigió al refrigerador y tomo el bote de leche. Se sirvió una taza y la metió unos segundos al microondas. Necesitaba descansar un poco y la leche tibia le ayudaba a dormir.

Mientras estaba la leche, Abrió su laptop y decidió revisar su correo electrónico en caso que alguno de los abogados a los que les había mandado mensaje, le hubieran contestado.

No había ninguno de las personas esperadas, pero si uno que le llamo la atención. Le dio doble clic y el mensaje se abrió:

 _Para:_ _clubmediterraneo .net_

 _De:_ _eloceanomehacefeliz .com_

 _Asunto: Esperando se encuentre bien tu tía…_

 _Hola Tania:_

 _Buenos días/tardes/noches._

 _Muchas gracias por la carta que me enviaste hace unos días. Desgraciadamente apenas ayer mi amigo Julián me envió ciertos encargos y entre ellos venia tu carta. Estoy muy lejos de la isla y por eso preferí escribirte por este medio. Gracias por confiarme tu correo electrónico._

 _No espero que contestes inmediatamente y espero ser igualmente correspondido en la indulgencia, pues estoy seguro que te dedicas a cuidar a tu tía y ha de ser muy estresante para ti._

 _Me sorprendí mucho al saber el motivo de tu… tan inusual transacción, pero créeme que lo entiendo perfectamente y ahora te admiro más que antes. No te preocupes. Yo no podre viajar para allá antes de Junio, lo que le da perfectamente tiempo a tu tía y a ti de recuperarse de este mal momento._

 _Y de seguro te preguntaras porque decidí ayudarte. Yo también me lo pregunto. Es la primera vez que hago esto (literal) pero Julián me dijo que eras una de sus mejores empleadas y nos estimamos lo suficiente como para no mentirnos y si él dijo que valías la pena, debes de sentirte honrada. Es un gran conocedor de mujeres y busco cuidadosamente a los candidatos disponibles y que pudieran pagar la cantidad que necesitabas. No te voy a mentir. No tengo una situación económica tan holgada como la de Julián y no espero que te sientas mal por esto. Tampoco estoy gastando mis ahorros. No soy un pobre diablo y el dinero que te estaré mandando mensualmente a partir del 1 de Mayo, será para que lo gastes en lo que necesite tu tía o tú. No quiero que caigas en la tentación de "complacer" a otras personas por necesidad. No mientras seas mi protegida. Dejare esta conversación para más adelante para no acabarme el tema._

 _Ciertamente me gustaría una foto tuya, pero solo si te sientes cómoda con ello. Yo no tengo una cámara por el momento, pero en cuanto pueda conseguir una, igual te mandare la mía._

 _Quisiera que me platicaras más de lo que te gusta, de lo que no te gusta, cuando es tu cumpleaños… etc._

 _Esperando ansiosamente tu respuesta_

 _Dragón Marino_

 _P.s. Mándale saludos a tu tía y mis mejores deseos para su pronta recuperación._

Tania no sabía ni que pensar de esta carta. El autor ciertamente parecía ser una persona con educación, aunque decía que no era rico. Tania no había pensado en la posibilidad de ser desflorada por una persona común, pero si conocía al Sr. Julián tan bien como decía, tal vez era algún cliente o algún proveedor. Se tomó su leche y se fue a la cama. Estaba cansada, mas no podía dormir preguntándose cuando seria pertinente contestar ese correo.

 **Abril 16, 2 a.m.**

 **Hotel imperial**

 **Zaragoza, España**

Shura se encontraba durmiendo después de finalmente haber recibido el alta de Zita y saber el estado de salud de Mario. Iba evolucionando bien y Zita había querido quedarse ahí hasta que lo dieran de alta, razón por la que habían tomado dos habitaciones muy sencillas en el hotel que estaba justo enfrente del Hospital.

Unos toques a su puerta finalmente lo despertaron. Salió a abrir apenas con sus bóxer puestos.

\- Zita? Que haces aquí tan temprano?

\- Perdona que te haya despertado Shura pero, acabo de recibir una llamada de mi abuelo.

\- Ya le contaste lo que paso?

\- Si y mando en el autobús a Lourdes y Tony para cuidar de Mario, pero yo tengo que ir a Valencia a dejar la carga que traía Mario en el remolque. Es muy importante para toda la familia que yo esté ahí a las 8 am.

\- Cual remolque?

\- Puedo pasar? – pregunto Zita que aún estaba en el pasillo – Es bastante incomodo hablar afuera.

\- Oh si disculpa – dijo Shura dejándola entrar.

Cerro la puerta e invito a Zita a sentarse en la única silla disponible mientras se ponía sus jeans.

\- Ahora si… que me decías?

\- Necesito ir a Valencia y estar ahí antes de las 8 am mañana o toda mi familia sufrirá por escasez de dinero durante el verano.

\- Sigo sin entender. Que no viven de sus shows?

\- Así pasamos el día a día, pero nuestros remolques necesitan reparaciones, los niños necesitan atención médica y colegio…

\- Ya entendí. – dijo Shura – Pero que tiene que ver con la urgencia que tienes de llegar a Valencia.

\- Mañana es el primer día del evento Rápido y Furioso España. – dijo Zita – Es un lugar donde se reúnen los más prestigiosos corredores de autos callejeros del país. Aparte de las carreras, hay un bazar de venta de este tipo de autos. Vienen muchos compradores y vendedores. Nuestra tribu es famosa entre los conocedores, porque siempre llevamos uno o dos autos únicos. Los compramos como chatarra, los restauramos y los revendemos. Este año, en lugar de 2, tenemos 5, lo que nos permitirá rentar un buen lugar para pasar el invierno. Pero si no los llevo mañana a las 8 que es el registro de vendedores, ya no podremos pasar… comprendes?

\- Creo que si…

\- Y es ahí donde necesito tu ayuda. – dijo Zita nerviosa

\- Cuál es el problema? En que puedo ayudarte?

\- Podrías acompañarme a dejar los autos? Valencia está a solo dos horas y no es que me sienta mal ni nada y he conducido el remolque más veces de los que quisiera pero…

\- Tienes miedo que te asalten? No manejas de noche?

\- No eso, es que… el evento es casi… a la orilla de la playa y yo… soy alérgica al mar. No debo estar a menos de un kilómetro de él.


	66. Chapter 66

**Capítulo 65**

 **Abril 15, 11 pm**

 **En algún lugar de la Selva Amazónica Peruana**

Liz estaba aturdida y con las manos heladas aun metida en su sleeping bag. En Nueva York ella era la mejor en todo lo que hacía. Recibía reconocimientos, premios, alabanzas de su padre y su novia, incluso de su tío Budd, pero aquí en la selva había demostrado ser una completa inútil al intentar tratar con Shaka.

Su última gracia, había hecho que el blanco y perfecto trasero de Shaka se hubiera cubierto de rasguños y en algunos casos sangrara y cuando él le comenzó a gritar, en lugar de defenderse y explicarle sus motivos, lo único que hizo fue llorar y correr a su tienda. Estaba decepcionada de ella misma.

Tomando el chocolate que no había podido darle, tomo su impermeable que se había quitado cuando había entrado, y se dirigió a la tienda donde sabía que estaba Shaka.

Estaba con el cierre arriba. Lo bajo a la altura de sus ojos y vio que estaba acostado boca abajo, seguramente habría aplicado algún antiséptico y sus lindas pompitas de bebe se dolían.

Bajo el cierre y se metió, quitándose el impermeable en la entrada para no mojar una tienda ajena. Shaka no se movió. Parecía estar profundamente dormido a ojos de Liz. Aun con las manos y pies congeladas fue a sentarse a espaldas de él. Tomándose las rodillas con las manos.

\- Shaka, posiblemente no me escuchas porque estas dormido y eso me conviene. Solo espero que no hagas como yo cuando mi papa lo hace cuando me enojo con él y yo finjo que estoy dormida para no tener que responderle. Te traje uno de mis chocolates favoritos para hacer las paces contigo – Dijo poniéndoselo cerca de su mano.

Solo se escuchó la respiración acompasada de Shaka y el caer de la lluvia.

\- Solo quería decirte que lamento ser tan tonta y pegajosa y toda una molestia para ti. No se portarme de otra manera. Hace rato solo intentaba que no te siguieras mojando porque no soportaría verte enfermo. Tío Budd dijo que eras muy fuerte, pero no sé si se refería a que eres muy fuerte espiritualmente o físicamente, porque aceptémoslo, eres más bonito y más finito que yo… Y no creas que son celos. En verdad me gustas así, pero sigues siendo humano y puedes enfermarte como todos nosotros. Imagínate si no me soportas unos cuantos minutos al día, si la tengo que hacer de enfermera, te morirás con tal de no disfrutar de mi adorable presencia Jajaja.

El frio y la humedad comenzó a calarle hasta los huesos y empezó a frotarse las manos y los pies.

\- Me es más fácil disculparme contigo así. Eres bastante intimidante cuando te enfadas… bueno eres intimidante a toda hora con ese aire de superioridad que odio en cualquiera menos en ti. Creo que si no fueras así… Bueno en realidad no te veo en ningún otro papel. Podría decir que quisiera que fueras menos estricto o menos voluble o menos… delicadito, pero no puedo imaginarme que no seas así. Seria antinatural… Me pregunto si de verdad no tendrás novia? Cualquiera mataría por siquiera robarte un beso. Yo lo haría, pero nunca he dado uno y no voy a dártelo aquí en medio de la nada jijiji aunque ganas no me faltan. Me das mucha curiosidad también, pero si mi Tío Budd se entera que lo hice, no volverá a ayudarme en mis escapadas.

Se puso las manos bajo las piernas tratando de calentarse e incluso metió los pies bajo la cobija que ocupaba Shaka, con cuidado para no despertarlo.

\- Jeje, es que no te he contado que esta es mi primera escapada sola. Aprovechamos que mi papa fue a Europa para planearlo y como tú le dijiste que necesitabas hacer no sé qué cosa hace unos meses, hizo que coincidieran los viajes. No es fantástico? es la primera vez que salgo sin nadie que me cuide y no creo que sea tan mala cuidándome sola. Quiero demostrarle a mi padre que ya no soy una niña chiquita y que quiero vivir mi vida. Un poco drástica? Tal vez, pero si alguna vez llegas a conocer a mi padre, sabrás que no miento.

\- Diantres estas muy calientito y yo tengo mucho frio… te molestaras si me meto contigo un ratito a las cobijas en lo que me caliento? No creo que seas tan malo como para decirme que no. Prometo no abusar de ti jijiji

Se deslizo suavemente hacia abajo en el espacio justo para que su pecho quedara en la espalda de Shaka y sintió que algo cálido comenzaba a rodearla. Tal vez no había podido sacar a Shaka de su sueño profundo, pero sus palabras si encendieron su cosmos, quien la acogió para calentarla.

 **Abril 16, 5.15 am**

 **Hotel Imperial, Habitación de Shura**

 **Zaragoza, España.**

\- Alérgica al mar? Nunca había escuchado eso – Dijo Shura entrando al baño a lavarse los dientes peinarse etc.

Seguía medio dormido, pero su gran sentido de caballerosidad no dejaba que Zita se rascara con sus propias uñitas como tal vez debiera hacer.

\- Pues, en realidad… es una condición extraña Shura. He visitado varios médicos y nadie me puede decir cómo evitarlo, así que se inventaron esa tontería para hacerme a un lado, aunque los antihistamínicos no me funcionan.

\- Que es lo que dices que te sucede cuando estas a menos de 1000 metros?

\- Comienzan a fallarme las piernas. No sostienen mi cuerpo. Comienza a faltarme la respiración como si fuera asmática…

\- Suena como un ataque de ansiedad…

\- Sí. También lo creía mi sicólogo, hasta que hizo varios experimentos conmigo. Se dio cuenta que mi cuerpo podía diferencia agua marina de agua dulce, arena de rio y arena de playa… con unos reacciona con otros no. La última vez fue en una excursión escolar. La maestra no estaba al tanto del problema y nos llevó al acuario y tuve que ser llevada al hospital.

\- Oh vaya…

\- Como sea… no es para que te preocupes. Se en que momento estamos suficientemente cerca. Mis abuelos están al tanto así que acamparon en las afueras como cada año. – dijo Zita tratando de restarle importancia – Sera que me puedes ayudar? Todavía hay que ir al depósito de la aseguradora por el remolque. Ya llame y me dejaran sacarlo.

\- Ya tienes todo planeado no? – dijo Shura con su voz cínica.

\- Sí. Se podría decir que sí.

Zita le sonrió y le dio a Shura un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que se le olvidara todo lo demás.

 **Abril 16 7.45 am**

 **En algún lugar de la selva baja peruana**

Shaka despertó y sintió un cuerpo suave a su lado abrazándolo por la espalda. Se dio cuenta que a pesar de todo, no había dejado de llover. Se levantó suavemente y se sentó, dándose cuenta que la persona que estaba ahí junto a él era Liz.

Por un momento se puso a pensar en qué momento había invitado a la chica a su cama y si… oh cielos! Se tanteo toda su ropa y suspiro aliviado al ver que ambos tenían toda la ropa puesta, por lo que no pudo haber pasado nada. Estaba seguro de que siendo ahijada de Buda, este literalmente lo mataría.

Shaka estaba consciente que la había tratado muy mal la tarde anterior cuando le grito, pero para él había sido sorprendente que una niña tan pequeña, hubiera podido arrastrarlo lo suficiente como para rasparle todo su hermoso trasero que tuvo que lavar y tratar con desinfectante antes de acostarse boca abajo para meditar y accionar su healing. Ahora ya estaba bien, y tampoco estaba enojado con ella. Y viéndola de cerca y dormida, le recordaba a una niña pequeña y traviesa con las que no sabía cómo lidiar.

Pero… Y si el destino en lugar de darle un varón le daba una mujer? Estaría preparado para ello? Le quito algunos mechones que le habían caído en su cara y Liz suspiro sin despertar. Se sentó para intentar meditar un poco ahora que sabía que ella estaba dormida y se estaba poniendo en posición de loto cuando se encontró con un chocolate junto a él. Shaka sonrió. Si ese era un presente de reconciliación, Liz podía hacerlo enojar cuantas veces quisiera, pensó mientras abría y disfrutaba de el antes de regresar a su idea original: Hacer un desplazamiento para encontrar la bendita Paititi antes que la selva acabara con él.

 **Abril 16 5.45 pm**

 **Valencia, España**

Shura llego exhausto junto con Omar y los demás varones de la tribu.

Nunca imagino que el simple hecho de que ya todos lo reconocieran como el esposo de Zita y que estaban cortos de personas debido al accidente de Mario lo obligarían a quedarse tanto para correr en una de las carreras que gano por apenas unas milésimas de segundos (tomando en cuenta que en el santuario no se maneja ya era todo un suceso), como para ayudar con las negociaciones de los autos.

A decir verdad, cuando fueron por el remolque Shura había pedido a Zita ver los autos y se llevó una sorpresa al ver varios un Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 color amarillo, un Toyota Supra 2JZ Biturbo azul rey, un Mitsubishi Eclipse RS 420 color rojo brillante, un Mazda RX-7 Veilside negro con naranja y un Honda Civic EJ1 Turbo. Todos y cada uno de ellos arreglados tanto en carrocería como en motor listo para carreras callejeras.

\- Tienen algunos de los más hermosos autos que he visto en mi vida aquí – dijo Shura a Zita cuando se subieron al remolque, que más bien era un tipo madrina - Es realmente impresionante. Como logran tenerlos listos a tiempo? Como es que siendo una tribu de gitanos saben tan buena mecánica? - Shura sintió deseos de patearse a sí mismo en cuanto pronunció aquellas palabras.

\- Comenzó con el auto que mi padre le regalo a mi madre – dijo Zita sin ninguna emoción – Cuando ella murió, le di permiso a Omar de venderlo. Con lo que obtuvimos por él, a Mario le surgió la idea de comprar dos, arreglarlos y venderlos. Algunos de los hombres ya habían trabajado en talleres mecánicos. Otros lo hacen temporalmente en las mañanas en las ciudades donde presentamos nuestro show. A lo largo de los años hemos perfeccionado la técnica. Te gustan?

Shura no sabía si creerle o no. Aquellos eran autos muy buenos. Conocía pocos hombres dispuestos a regalar siquiera uno de ellos.

\- ¿Quién se encarga de arreglarlos?

\- Todos los varones. Para que haya un control, Omar lleva las cuentas como patriarca de la tribu, de todos los insumos. Así él sabe en cuanto han salido las reparaciones, cuantas horas ha llevado su reparación y cuanto podremos sacar por ellos. Cada año hacemos por lo menos 3. Lo de dos carros se reparte entre todos y lo de auto más caro, se reinvierte.

\- Pero aquí veo que hay algunas cosas especializadas como el nitro o los inyectores especiales…

\- Sí. A veces, cuando es estrictamente necesario, pedimos ayuda de los Payos. Mi gente les paga con tiempo hombre. La gente ya nos conoce. Venimos haciendo esto desde hace 10 años Shura.

Shura se abstuvo de hacer comentarios, dejo a Zita en el campamento junto a su abuela, y le dieron instrucciones precisas de cómo llegar al evento, lo cual hizo apenas cinco minutos antes del cierre de convocatoria.

\- Hola! – dijo Zita llegando junto a el - Échate una siesta mientras ayudo a Rosa a preparar la cena -dijo llevándolo a su propio remolque -Espero que tengas hambre.

\- Podría comer -dijo Shura, sorprendido al sentir de verdad hambre por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Se quedó pensativo después de que Zita saliera.

Zita revolvió el estofado en la estufa del remolque común, mientras Rosa se afanaba con la carne. La joven se sorprendió cuando su abuela dijo:

\- Parece que tu marido ya está en forma para compartir la cama contigo - Zita la miró con asombro.

\- Shura no quiere una esposa, abuela. No considera válido nuestro matrimonio.

\- Debiste haberlo pensado antes de casarte con él.

\- ¿Crees que fue un error escoger a Shura como esposo, abuela?

\- No me corresponde a mí decirlo -Rosa eludió la respuesta -A veces el destino trabaja de maneras que no comprendemos. No percibo maldad en Shura -continuó - Pero es un hombre atormentado. La palma de su mano revela una historia de secretos y contradicciones.

A Zita no le sorprendió en absoluto que Rosa le hubiera leído la palma a Shura en algún momento mientras este estaba en el hospital.

\- ¿Qué más viste?

\- Peligro -murmuró la anciana -Temo por ti, Zita. Tu vida está ahora unida a la de Shura, tanto si a él le gusta como si no. Se marchará, sí, pero volveréis a encontraros y te verás atrapada en las intrigas de personas muy cercanas a ustedes. Te digo todo esto para advertirte.

\- Hay otra mujer abuela?

\- No vi su corazón latiendo por otra cosa que no sea lealtad y arrepentimiento. – dijo – En ese aspecto, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte

Zita supo desde el principio que su matrimonio no significaba nada para Shura. Por desgracia, no podía evitar los sentimientos que habían echado raíces en su corazón. La intuición le decía que Shura era alguien especial. Su manera de hablar y sus modales así como su poder de recuperación y su fuerza eran demasiado refinados para un hombre común. A pesar del hecho de que probablemente nunca sabría mucho de él, le resultaba imposible ignorar los tiernos sentimientos que tenía por Shura.

\- No le pediré a Shura que me prometa nada -aseguró Zita con más convicción de la que sentía - Es inevitable que nos separemos. - Los marrones ojos de Rosa se volvieron pensativos y su voz se convirtió en un susurro ronco.

\- Shura y tú volveréis a encontraros en circunstancias diferentes. Él no es lo que parece. Es un hombre con muchas facetas misteriosas.

\- Yo ya había llegado a esa conclusión, abuela. Shura se niega a decirme nada de quien en o a que se dedica. Si volvemos a encontrarnos, estoy segura de que no me saludará. Ahora voy a llevarle la cena.

\- Espera, Zita. Respecto a lo de dormir juntos...- Zita abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla sin pronunciar una palabra. ¿Qué esperaba Rosa de ella? -Eres una mujer casada.

\- ¡Abuela! Shura no lo acepta.

\- Te has declarado delante de testigos, pequeña. Shura y tú son marido y mujer. Lo que hagas al respecto es cosa tuya. La intimidad es algo privado. Pero Shura es ahora uno de los nuestros. Nuestra tribu lo aceptara aunque sea un Payo, pero sólo si te conviertes en la esposa de Shura a sus ojos. Están pidiendo una fiesta para celebrar su matrimonio.

\- Pero abuela, ¿eso es prudente?

\- Así somos los romaníes.

\- Muy bien, abuela. Cumpliré tus deseos si con eso siempre y cuando Shura esté de acuerdo

\- Confía en mí, pequeña. Lo hará.

Shura trató de echar una cabezadita, pero su mente continuaba deslizándose una y otra vez hacia la música que escuchaba afuera. Él era un caballero de Athena. Había aceptado su misión de encontrar a una mujer pura para engendrar al sucesor de la armadura de Capricornio. Era más que obvio que Zita no era la indicada para eso. Le estaban empezando a pesar los ojos finalmente cuando escuchó un movimiento dentro del remolque. Presintió la presencia de Zita antes de verla. Abrió los ojos de golpe.

\- Estás despierto -dijo ella -¿Tienes apetito?

\- Estoy hambriento -reconoció Shura mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama -Huele muy bien. ¿Vas a comer conmigo?

\- Normalmente almuerzo fuera con los demás, pero puedo colocar un banco al lado de la cama si lo deseas para que no te muevas al comedor. He traído suficiente para dos.

\- Me gustaría -aseguró él - Me uniré a ustedes algún otro día. Hoy ciertamente quiero descansar.

Zita acercó un banco a la cama y dispuso la comida. Luego colocó una silla al lado de Shura. Comieron en medio de un silencio únicamente interrumpido por algún comentario ocasional respecto a la comida. Cuando terminaron, Zita llevó los platos sucios a su cocineta y los lavo.

\- Pareces agotado. ¿Te has echado una siesta?

\- No, pero estoy seguro de que ahora podría dormirme.

\- Me iré y así podrás prepararte para meterte en la cama.

Shura permaneció pensativo mientras se preparaba para ir a la cama. Se preguntó vagamente dónde iría a dormir Zita, agradecido porque no se hubiera tomado aquel falso matrimonio en serio. Compartir la misma cama no era una buena idea. Zeus sabía que Zita era una mujer femenina y excitante, y que él no era ningún eunuco. Podía olvidarse de que era un caballero si tenía el cálido cuerpo de Zita acurrucado junto a él.

Shura se quitó la ropa y se bañó a conciencia utilizando el agua de la regadera, la toalla y un paño para secarse que le había traído Zita. Luego se metió en la cama en bóxer y camisa y se durmió al instante. Algo más tarde se despertó sobresaltado al sentir algo cálido y suave acurrucándose contra él. El dulce aroma a piel de mujer le provocó una erección instantánea. Zita. Shura apenas se atrevió a moverse mientras ella se disponía a dormir. ¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Esperaba Zita que le hiciera el amor? Él estaba más que dispuesto. Cuando escuchó la acompasada cadencia de su respiración se sintió decepcionado y al mismo tiempo aliviado en cierto modo. Pero el súbito deseo de tocarla iba más allá de su precaria resistencia. Se colocó cuidadosamente de lado y deslizó el brazo por su fina cintura. Luego le cubrió un seno con la palma de la mano.

Una pequeña voz interior le susurró que Zita estaba exactamente donde él quería que estuviera, y aquella reconfortante certeza lo fue deslizando hacia el sueño.

Shura se despertó varias horas más tarde aun en la madrugada y se dio cuenta que no se había movido en toda la noche. Tras pensarlo largo rato, Shura llegó a la conclusión de que no había motivo para contenerse si tanto Zita como él lo estaban deseando. Se suponía que los esposos debían consumar su matrimonio, aunque Zita fuera el único miembro de aquella pareja que se creyera su papel. Si fuera virgen, ni se le pasaría por la cabeza la idea de acostarse con ella, pero el recuerdo de aquella danza sensual y estimulante que había visto bailar con Mario dejaba claro que no lo era.

Zita abrió los ojos al sentir la mirada de Shura y se quedó mirando sus decididas facciones y supo al instante que no tendría la fuerza de voluntad para detener lo que leía en sus ojos. Su bello rostro era la prueba del hombre peligroso que se escondía en su interior. Era muy consciente del misterio que lo rodeaba y del riesgo que suponía amarle. No era un hombre común. Era inteligente, enigmático y estaba poseído por un desconcertante grado de secretismo. Tendría que estar loca para enamorarse de un hombre cuyo nombre ni siquiera conocía. La mano de Shura comenzó a acariciar tiernamente su mejilla.

De pronto Shura se levantó de la cama para dar dos o tres vueltas al remolque de manera inquita, pensando, dedicándole una mirada extraña mientras le escudriñaba el rostro. Se quedó de pronto muy quieto y le pregunto:

\- Zita… Soy tu único esposo, ¿verdad?

Zita se sentó en la orilla de la cama abriendo grandes los ojos ante la pregunta

\- Nunca antes he estado casada.

Percibió su alivio y se preguntó la razón. Shura iba a marcharse de todas formas, así qué, ¿por qué preocuparse de si tenía otro marido? Ella le gustaba, pero nunca pasaría de allí.

Los pensamientos se le borraron cuando los brazos de Shura la llamaron y ella se levantó para seguirlo. Los brazos de su esposo se estrecharon alrededor de su cuerpo y su boca se posó con dureza sobre la suya. Zita abrió los ojos de golpe ante la sobrecogedora sensación de su lengua adentrándose en su boca. Estaba perdida. Completa y absolutamente perdida. Se puso de puntillas, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo besó a su vez con la boca y también con todo su cuerpo y toda su alma. El gemido que exhaló Shura resultó grave y gutural, sus labios se mostraban exigentes y posesivos mientras sus manos se movían con decisión sobre sus curvas. Zita se revolvió inquieta, quería más, quería sentirlo más cerca. Los senos se le apretaban contra el pecho de Shura, y ella se le agarró de los hombros.

-Quítate la ropa -gruñó él mientras le apartaba la revuelta melena con las manos para poder soltar los tirantes que le sujetaban la blusa de la pijama que ella traía.

Zita encogió los hombros y la prenda cayó hasta su cintura. No llevaba nada más debajo. Escuchó cómo Shura murmuraba algo entre dientes antes de inclinar la cabeza para reclamar la oscura corona de su pezón. Zita contuvo el aliento y se arqueó contra su boca. Sus dedos se clavaron con desesperación en los oscuros mechones del cabello de Shura y su cuerpo se balanceó con las dulces y embriagadoras sensaciones que la estaban poseyendo; oscuras y arrebatadoras olas la inundaban cada vez que él le deslizaba la lengua por el pezón. Zita comenzó a estremecerse, asombrada ante el tórrido arrebato de exquisito placer que le arañaba profundamente el vientre y entre las piernas. Quería más; un intenso deseo le hacía temblar las rodillas. Shura debió percibir su desesperación, porque la cogió en brazos y la volvió a colocar sobre la cama en medio de un revuelo de sabanas.

\- Esto habrá que quitarlo -murmuró él agarrando toda la tela del short de Zita y tirando de ella hacia abajo.

La prenda se le deslizo por las caderas y los muslos antes de que Shura las arrojara al suelo. Luego se dejó caer a su lado y se inclinó sobre su vientre. La respiración de Shura la abrasaba mientras le hundía la lengua en el ombligo. Todas las terminaciones nerviosas de Zita gritaban por conseguir algo, pero ella no sabía de qué se trataba. La respiración se le volvió entrecortada cuando Shura le abrió las piernas y deslizó los dedos en la húmeda grieta que tenía entre los muslos. Sintió la apasionada y penetrante mirada de Shura clavada en ella y lo miró a los ojos, esperando sin aliento, no, ansiosa, a que hiciera el siguiente movimiento. El movimiento de sus dedos moviéndose hacia delante y hacia atrás sobre su piel antes de hundirse profundamente en su interior, resultaba devastador. Zita no pudo contener un grito sobresaltado cuando la boca de Shura sustituyó a sus dedos. Se estremeció y se arqueó contra él, agarrándole el cabello con las manos.

\- ¡Shura! ¡No! -seguro que una intimidad semejante debía tratarse de una perversión.

Shura le sonrió.

\- ¿Ninguno de tus amantes anteriores te ha hecho esto?

No esperó respuesta. Hundió el rostro entre sus piernas y se sació de su tierna piel, lamiéndola ferozmente con la lengua como si fuera una exquisitez exótica.

\- Yo... ah... por favor... oh... ¡Detente!

Shura alzó la cabeza.

\- ¿Quieres que pare?

\- Esto es demasiado

Shura se puso de cuclillas.

\- Tal vez tengas razón. Nuestra pasión está demasiado encendida para este tipo de juegos preliminares. Tal vez más tarde.

Zita no tenía ni idea de qué estaba hablando. Lo único que sabía era que el cuerpo le temblaba con un placer arrebatador y salvaje, pero lo que Shura le había estado haciendo no podía estar bien. Él se levantó de pronto de la cama y comenzó a quitarse la ropa. Zita observó fascinada cómo salían volando los botones. Unos instantes más tarde lo tenía delante desnudo. Zita deslizó la mirada hasta su gigantesca erección. Se alzaba plena y poderosa desde un nido de mullidos rizos.

Zita se quedó boquiabierta. Sintió una oleada de pánico y trató de apartarse rodando, pero estaba clavada contra el colchón por el peso del cuerpo de Shura, que le abrió las piernas y se colocó entre ellas. Zita se distrajo durante un instante cuando la besó, y por supuesto ella lo besó a su vez. Al momento la lengua de Shura estaba enredada en la suya y Zita perdió la noción de la realidad hasta que sintió su erección abriéndose camino entre sus piernas. Se puso muy tensa y abrió los ojos de golpe.

El ardor y la pasión de su deseo desnudo provocaron que Shura no fuera consciente del obvio miedo de Zita mientras él presionaba inexorablemente hacia delante y hacia dentro, tomándose su tiempo, deseando prolongar el placer. Sintió cómo su virilidad se expandía para acomodarse a ella y flexionó las caderas para hundirse más profundamente. No recordaba haber estado nunca tan excitado, tan duro, tan deseoso. La joven gimió y Shura la miró desconcertado.

\- ¿Te estoy haciendo daño? ¿Estoy mejor dotado que tus otros amantes?

\- No ha habido otros amantes.

Shura se rió.

\- No me mientas. No creo que haya ninguna mujer gitana mayor de trece años que todavía conserve la virginidad. Las gitanas son conocidas por su promiscuidad.

\- ¿Pues a cuántas de nosotras conoces? -le desafió Zita.

Allí lo había pillado. Sabía muy poco sobre gitanos y romaníes. Y lo que sabía era de oídas. Pero ya averiguaría la verdad por sí mismo en otro momento. Lo único que tenía que hacer ahora era flexionar las caderas y... Rompió la membrana de su inocencia de un fuerte embiste.

Shura se quedó paralizado y la miró fijamente sin dar crédito.

\- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Eres virgen! - estaba más enfadado que complacido. No era su estilo seducir inocentes.

Zita tenía los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas que se negaba a derramar.

\- Ya no -dijo en un sollozo. Aquel lastimero sonido le atravesó la conciencia y consiguió enfadarlo todavía más. Se mantuvo rígido dentro de ella.

\- Es demasiado tarde para lamentaciones. Si no querías esto, debiste decírmelo.

Zita alzó la barbilla al instante.

\- Estamos casados. Tengo entendido que esto es lo que hacen los maridos con sus esposas.

La voz de Shura estaba cargada de tensión, estaba perdiendo poco a poco el control.

\- ¡Maldita sea! Tal vez tú estés casada, pero yo no. No te estaría haciendo el amor si hubiera sabido que eras virgen. En cualquier caso, ya estoy dentro de ti, así que llevaré esto a una conclusión satisfactoria para ambos. ¿Todavía te duele?

\- Un poco. Eres demasiado grande.

\- Relájate - Shura se adentró más profundamente y luego se retiró - ¿Notas la fricción?

Zita asintió.

\- Bien -volvió a embestirla-. Concéntrate en ello y deja que fluyan las sensaciones.

Se introdujo más en ella, entrando y saliendo, moviéndose hacia dentro y hacia fuera una vez, dos, otra más. La escuchó exhalar un suspiro agitado y sintió cómo su cuerpo perdía un poco de rigidez. El sudor le perlaba la frente mientras incrementaba gradualmente el movimiento de las caderas. Percibió su primera y tímida respuesta y dio gracias a Dios, porque estaba empezando a perder rápidamente el poco control que le quedaba.

De pronto Zita se encendió como una mecha, levantándose con ansia para igualar su ritmo mientras él entraba y se retiraba con fuerza de su interior. Zita sintió cómo el dolor se disolvía y era remplazado por una sensación mucho más placentera mientras Shura se movía dentro de ella. Era grande. Y sin embargo ella fue capaz no supo cómo de estirarse para acomodarse a Shura, para recibirlo más profundamente. Se concentró en la deliciosa fricción que estaba creando en su interior, en la creciente tensión, en las abrumadoras sensaciones que le atravesaban el cuerpo. Escuchó a alguien gemir y se llevó una sorpresa al reconocer aquella voz como la suya propia. Alzó la vista para comprobar si Shura la había oído y se lo encontró mirándola con el ceño fruncido. Shura se detuvo a media embestida.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Eres... muy... grande -admitió ella en un susurro. Shura cerró los ojos y murmuró una maldición. -¿Te estoy haciendo daño yo? -preguntó Zita-. Parece como si algo te estuviera lastimando.

\- Que si me haces daño? ¡Maldita sea, me estás matando! No sé cuánto tiempo más podré aguantar.

Su pregunta inocente debió ser demasiado para Shura, porque sus gemidos se hicieron más graves y profundos mientras deslizaba las manos bajo sus caderas y la atravesaba más deprisa y con más fuerza. Un temblor atravesó el cuerpo de Zita, y luego otro, hasta que todo su cuerpo tembló de manera incontrolada, pero Shura se limitó a estrecharla con fuerza contra sí y a hundirse más profundamente hasta que entre ellos ya no hubo nada más que piel ardiente y húmeda.

Zita le escuchó murmurar unas palabras contra su boca, alabando su dulzura, su pasión: palabras pensadas para tranquilizar y animar. Ella sintió calor y una creciente sensación de urgencia mientras sus cuerpos se fundían, mientras Shura la penetraba más profundamente, más deprisa, con más fuerza. Esta vez Zita ya no pudo contener los gritos, ni tampoco hizo ningún esfuerzo por suprimidos. Su cuerpo ya no le pertenecía. Shura era el dueño de su alma, de su voluntad, la llevaba a lugares que sólo había imaginado en sueños mientras se estremecía y se fundía alrededor de su cuerpo.

Las contracciones llegaron inesperadamente, deslizándose velozmente a través de su cuerpo en un río de placer ardiente y húmedo. Zita lo apretó con más fuerza, hundiéndole sin piedad los dedos en los hombros al tiempo que se ajustaba a su creciente tamaño y grosor. El placer se apoderó de ella. Le ardía el cuerpo. Levantó más las caderas en un intento de paliar la demoledora y exigente presión que crecía en su interior.

\- ¡Shura, por favor, haz algo! -no tenía ni idea de qué estaba suplicando, pero supo instintivamente que Shura podía dárselo. Y si no lo hacía pronto, moriría.

\- Sí, mi gitana salvaje y seductora -jadeó Shura contra sus labios. Ven a mí ahora -se sumergió más profundamente -Ya me tienes entero.

Agitando la cabeza de lado a lado, con la entrecortada respiración cada vez más agitada y rápida, Zita no era consciente de otra cosa que no fuera el húmedo y succionador deslizar de su erección con suavidad. Shura se inclinaba hacia delante, la embestía febrilmente a cada rítmica sacudida. De pronto, Zita abrió los ojos de par en par; un gritó vibró en su garganta. Una explosión blanca, húmeda y brillante tuvo lugar en su cuerpo. Durante un instante mágico, su alma abandonó el cuerpo mientras algo intensamente satisfactorio, algo que transcendía el mayor de los placeres que había conocido jamás, la atravesaba.

Apretando los dientes para contener el deseo de arrojar su semilla, Shura no recordaba haberse dejado llevar nunca de aquella manera durante un acto sexual. La sangre le corría caliente entre las venas y le resonaba en las sienes. Zita era todo lo que había esperado y todavía más. Su cuerpo virginal se había vuelto fuego debajo de él, respondiendo con igual pasión. Su instinto le advirtió que tomar a Zita no había sido algo muy honorable.

Encontrar una doncella virgen en el apasionado cuerpo de Zita era lo último que esperaba. Pensaba que sería una zorra más. No debió relajar su estricta moralidad, pensó. Estaba haciendo lo mismo que tantas veces le había recriminado a Milo y a Kanon. Pero ahora era demasiado tarde. Estaba tan poseído por el deseo, tan cerca de hacer explosión que no le importaba nada que no fuera satisfacer su propio placer. Un par de embistes más y... Shura flexionó las caderas y se hincó hasta el fondo. No fue necesario un segundo embiste. Respondió con un tremendo estremecimiento mientras su propio clímax rugía a través de él. Alzó la cabeza y gritó, atravesando el silencio mientras derramaba su semilla dentro de ella.

\- ¿Estás bien? -le preguntó cuándo finalmente encontró la voz.

\- Mejor que bien -respondió Zita con tono soñador -Ha sido... nunca pensé que..._ Shura se echó un poco para atrás pero se mantuvo firmemente afianzado dentro de ella.

\- Y yo nunca pensé encontrarme con una virgen. Lo siento. No debería haber llevado las cosas tan lejos.

\- ¿Te arrepientes?

\- Los dos sabemos que debo marcharme pronto, y no puedo llevarte conmigo. No perteneces a mi mundo, y yo no pertenezco al tuyo. Tengo responsabilidades en Atenas y tú tienes familia aquí.

\- No espero ningún compromiso por tu parte - Zita movió las caderas debajo de él, apartando el peso que tenía en su interior.

Shura contuvo el aliento.

\- Diablos, no te muevas -seguía duro dentro de ella y cada minuto que pasaba su erección se volvía más fuerte. Zita le dirigió una mirada de asombro. Tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y no daba crédito.

\- ¿Todavía estás... quiero decir... cómo puede ser?

\- Todavía te deseo -Shura flexionó las caderas y se hundió más profundamente -¿Puedo volver a poseerte otra vez?

Otra vez y las veces que quisiera, pensó Zita moviéndose sin ningún pudor contra él. Se sentía bien teniendo a Shura dentro de ella, a su alrededor, encima. Esta vez sabía a qué atenerse y lo recibió con ansia mientras se precipitaba sin ninguna prudencia hacia otro explosivo clímax.


	67. Chapter 67

**Capitulo 66**

 **Abril 17, 9 am.**

 **Inframundo**

Minos, Rada y Aiacos al trabajo al mismo tiempo. Llevaban unos cuantos días planeando como entrar a la oficina de Pandora para averiguar el número de teléfono de Anteros.

\- Recuerda Minos. Si te cachan, ninguno de nosotros debe ser señalado como involucrado contigo – dijo Aiacos

\- No se preocupen – dijo el aludido confiado – Estoy seguro de que no nos van a descubrir.

\- Tienes el pago a la mano? – dijo Rada

Por toda respuesta, Minos saco de su Sapuri un sobre con varios DVD. Rada sonrió y se lo arrebato mientras su amigo le sonreía.

\- Hasta te incluí gratis un paquetito de pañuelos desechables Jajaja

\- Idiota!

\- De acuerdo. Luego se dicen sus obligadas palabras de amor – dijo Aiacos – Ahora hay que poner en marcha el plan. Si mis cálculos no fallan, Pandora debe estar en su oficina en este momento.

\- Tienes razón Aiacos. Ve a la lavandería. Ya sabes que hacer. Rada, cerca de Pandora aunque deberás estar al pendiente por la señal de Aiacos. Yo… Detrás del Pilar de la oficina.

\- Recuerda que esta en el rolodex negro. No el plateado. – dijo Radamanthys poniendo su nuevo tesoro a buen resguardo – Y solo tendrás cerca de cinco minutos antes de que ella comience a delegar y regrese a su oficina

\- De acuerdo. A sus posiciones.

Pandora como cada día martes, estaba lavando su ropa interior en la súper mega lavadora que tenían en sus habitaciones del inframundo. No era por otra cosa sino que no utilizaba calor y por tanto no se encogían como la que tenía en el castillo. Tenía suficientes prendas ahí de marcas reconocidas regalo de su hermano. La dejaba en ciclo delicado mientras iba a su oficina, ponía el temporizador, y cuando regresaba su ropa ya estaba seca lista para guardarse en la maleta de cuero negro que dejaba ahí mismo.

Apenas iban a dar las 9.30 cuando tocaron desesperadamente a la puerta de su oficina:

\- Adelante!

Radamanthys entra corriendo con cara de desesperación.

\- Señorita Pandora! Venga por favor! Es urgente

\- Qué pasa? Algún intruso?

\- No señorita. La… lavadora se volvió loca y está vomitando su ropa varios metros hacia arriba. Parece volcán en erupción!

\- Queeee? - dijo levantándose de su asiento

\- Eso no es lo peor señorita. Algunos espectros lujuriosos intentan quedarse con ellas. (jejeje bueno, yo ya me guarde un par)

\- Vamos a ver!. Matare al que este tocando mi ropa! – dijo saliendo enojada por la puerta.

Minos espero unos segundos hasta que desaparecieron en la esquina y antes de que terminara de cerrarse la puerta controlada por un sistema de seguridad que no se le daba la gana de averiguar cómo evadirla, entro y saco su celular. Era más rápido tomar las fotos. Encontró el rolodex negro y comenzó a fotografías no solo el teléfono de Anteros, sino el de todos los dioses que encontró. Tardo uno minutos y salió, dejando todo tal como lo encontró. Ya lejos de la oficina de Pandora, le mando un texto a Rada y Aiacos diciendo que lo tenía, para que todos volvieran a sus puestos de trabajo.

\- Bien! Ahora averíguate que se trae el jenruchito porque le acaba de costar la vida a dos lujuriosos espectros… nadie importante Jajaja – fue la respuesta de Radamanthys que solo veía volar pedacitos de ropa quemada junto a los cuerpos quemados de sus ex compañeros.

Minos cerro los ojos, pidiendo perdón a las almas de los espectros caídos. Total. Cuando llegaran a la fila los enviaría a los Campos Elíseos y listo. Mejor eso que seguir ordenes de la loca Emo del Inframundo.

 **Abril 17, 6 am.**

 **Recinto de Amazonas**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia**

\- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! – Gritaron al unísono Geist, Marín, Shaina y 14 niñas desde la ventana de la cabaña de Junet, quien del susto se cayó de la cama

\- Misión cumplida! – dijo Shaina – Marín, me debes dos chocolates con cacahuate.

\- Mmm… quien diría que era tan espantadiza – dijo Marín a Shaina entregándole su premio.

Junet se levantó de un salto y abrió la puerta. Sus cuatro alumnas corrieron a abrazarla para felicitarla y después las otras diez. Después salieron corriendo hacia sus abluciones diarias.

\- Felices 19 Junet! – dijo Marín dándole un abrazo

\- Gracias Marín

\- Que la pases muy bien – dijo Geist dándole otro abrazo

\- Gracias Geist

\- Mmmm…. Que me queda por decir – dijo Shaina abrazándola – Eres la más peque del grupo… así que… entre las cuatro te tenemos dos regalos, bueno… tres.

Junet se separó y comenzó a brincar

\- Dame, Dame, Dame, Dame!

\- Jajaja tranquila. Todo cabe en este sobre. – dijo Shaina entregándoselo. Junet lo abrió con ansias pero con cuidado. Dentro había dos tarjetas y un permiso.

\- Esta, es un certificado de regalo para el Salón de Belleza que usa Saori en Atenas. Corte, tinte, manicura, pedicura… lo que quieras. – dijo Shaina

\- Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii me voy a hacer un súper cambio de look como los que se hace Madonna!

\- Nooooooooo – gritaron las tres al mismo tiempo

\- Geist te va a acompañar y va a evitar ese desastre – dijo Shaina

\- En serio? Pero no tengo permiso! – reclamo Geist

\- Si lo tienes. – dijo Shaina mostrándoles el papel del sobre – Aquí esta. Un permiso para las dos hasta las 4 de la tarde. Espero que no te moleste Junet. Pero siendo honestas nunca has salido sola. Siempre salías con Shun.

Junet hizo una mueca.

\- Eso no era salir.

\- Además… vas a necesitar quien te diga cosas bonitas cuando… te pruebes la ropa de Fábricas de Grecia! Aquí está tu tarjeta de regalo por $500 USD

El grito que puso Junet hizo que las tres se volvieran casi sordas. De las cuatro era la que más atención le ponía a su ropa, zapatos y maquillaje.

\- Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Me encanta mi regalo de cumpleanoooooooooooooos!

\- Bueno, hora de desayunar. Tu permiso comienza a las 9, así que estate atenta. – dijo Shaina – Y no olviden llegar a las 4 para tu fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños.

\- En serio? – dijo Junet – Pero… por qué me dices si es sorpresa.

\- Por la última vez que intentamos hacer una fiesta sorpresa tonta – dijo Geist

\- Que no me van a perdonar eso? – dijo Marín

\- Noooooo – dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo

\- Está bien. Llegaremos a tiempo – dijo Junet – Pero que mi pastel sea de yogurt light de fresa con muchas fresas en el relleno con merengue en forma de fresita y… una vela en forma de Elsa de Frozen.

Las tres amigas se miraron antes de pensar que la rubia a veces se pasaba de fresa.

Después de su entrenamiento diario, Shaina mientras llegaba la hora de sustituir a Geist y Junet, subió a su habitación para darse una ducha y cambiarse de uniforme. Uno de tantos inconvenientes de vivir arriba, pero al menos hacia el suficiente ejercicio como para mantenerse en forma. Desayuno con Shion y se dispuso a bajar cerca de las 8.30.

A lo lejos vio a Kanon y Milo en silencio lavando los escalones casi llegando a la casa de Piscis, cumpliendo con su castigo.

Se detuvo un momento al ver que si parecían tener algún tipo de comunicación, pero de forma mental. Decidió sentarse en una de las piedras junto a la escalera para vigilarlos un momento. Debajo de ellos se encontraban los rosales silvestres que cuidaba Afrodita. No tenían veneno, pero sí que tenían las espinas más finas tipo cactus.

M. Maldito Huachinango, por tu culpa Samira me negara su cuerpo durante dos semanas

K. Bah! Eso te sacas por mal amigo. Si me hubieras dicho que te morías por la cobra te hubiera ayudado!

M. Y tu como podrías haberme ayudado si la odias

K. Ah que imbécil eres! Has cometido estupidez tras estupidez este año. Incluyendo salir corriendo por esas fotos que te mande por accidente

M. Mentira! Lo hiciste adrede!

K. No es cierto! Eras mi mejor amigo! No haría nada para hacerte daño!

M. Era?

K. Eras. El sentimiento no es reciproco y yo no voy a rogarte.

M. De que carajos estás hablando?

K. En serio? A ver… cuantas veces me llamaste en los tres meses que estuvimos fuera.

M. Bueno… yo estaba enojado y…

K. A quien has llamado cada que te metes en problemas?

M. Pues… a Camus pero…

K. A quien le lanzaste el Código Dorado

M. A Camus pero de nuevo…

K. Quien estuvo contigo en Dubái?

M. ok. Entiendo tu punto…

K. A quien le avisaste que te habías casado?

M. perdón no sabía que…

K. Tú te quedas con Camus, yo me quedo con Shaina. Buen trato y me conviene.

M. Ya te dije que no te metas con ella

K. Y yo ya te dije que no me importa lo que digas.

M. Además ella no te haría caso

K. De verdad? Quieres probarme?

M. No te atrevas! – dijo Milo intentando golpear a Kanon.

Kanon esquivo el golpe y Milo volvió a atacar. Shaina solo observaba curiosa y al mismo tiempo con fastidio. Sería que esos dos traían algún pleito que no supiera?

Comenzaron a avanzar y retroceder varios escalones, tratando de alcanzarse pero en su estupidez, no recordaban que estaban unidos por una mano, haciendo imposible que se alcanzaran. En un punto, Milo resbalo con la cubeta de agua con la que estaban trabajando y dio un paso en falso. Shaina ni siquiera alcanzo a gritar antes de escuchar como ambos caballeros terminaban su pleito al caer sobre los rosales de Afrodita.

 **Abril 17, 2 pm**

 **Probadores de la tienda departamental Fabrica de Grecia**

 **Atenas, Grecia**

\- Anda Geist, Sal donde te vea! – dijo Junet ansiosa

\- Ya voy! Es que el rojo no es mi color. – dijo Geist saliendo con un hermoso y escandaloso vestido de licra rojo brillante – me veo como una cualquiera

\- No es cierto! Te queda muy bien. – dijo Junet tomándole una foto con el celular – le preguntamos a Shaina a ver qué dice?

\- Trae acá el celular. Yo le pregunto. – dijo enviándosela. El mensaje llego segundos después – Ves? Dice que me veo como callejera.

Llevaban varias horas comprando y cada que se les atoraba la opinión, le mandaban mensaje a Shaina.

\- Aguafiestas! Entonces pruébate este otro. – le dijo Junet

\- Uhhh que no tiene que ser al revés? Tu deberías estar probándote la ropa!

\- Sí, pero te ves tan linda con tu nuevo corte de cabello… Quiero que estrenes algo junto conmigo – dijo Junet

\- Cobarde! Eso me recuerda que te voy a acusar!. Dijiste que te cortarías el cabello también y solo te hiciste las malditas luces

\- Jajaja si me lo corte, solo que no se nota.

\- Solo las puntitas no es un corte. – dijo Geist – En cambio el mío es muy drástico

\- Sí, pero te ves súper sexy y joven y resaltan tus ojos azules.

\- Eso espero Jajaja pero si te preguntan, es por la aerodinámica

\- Jajaja si es buen pretexto. Por cierto… necesito un bikini nuevo… - dijo Junet yendo a buscar algunas opciones mientras Geist terminaba de probarse el vestido que le había pasado.

Trajo varias opciones. Y se las probo, mas no le gusto ningún excepto un bikini bastante bonito de color rojo.

\- Creo que el rojo nos sigue hoy Geist! – dijo viéndose en el espejo.

\- A ver… ayúdame con el cierre

Ambas salieron al mismo tiempo y Junet aplaudió.

\- Ese me gusta más!

\- Es más largo y más suelto – dijo Geist – Pero me gusta mucho!

\- Si! Llévatelo! Y yo como me veo? – Dijo Modelando el bikini que no dejaba nada a la imaginación

\- Espero que no lo pienses usar dentro del santuario.

\- Bueno, bueno… ni tu ni yo… preguntémosle a Shaina.

Le pidieron a la dependienta que les sacara las fotos juntas de cara, cuerpo completo, en varias poses y una de ellas separadas. Ya hasta la dependienta se estaba divirtiendo con esas dos hasta que el gerente la mando llamar y esta le regreso el celular a Junet.

\- Bueno, cambiémonos. Solo nos da tiempo de un cambio más antes regresar.

\- De acuerdo – Dijo Junet seleccionando la foto donde salía en bikini y solo los rostros sonrientes de ellas dos. – Shaina… Shaina… s…s… sh… sha…

\- Junet!

La rubia hizo malabares con el teléfono para evitar que se le cayera apretando el enviar sin querer.

\- Que estás haciendo con ese teléfono?

\- Solo quería mandarle las fotos a Shaina – dijo dándole el teléfono

\- Yo se las mando

\- Ya están seleccionadas, solo estaba buscando el teléfono en Sha de Shaina

\- Tonta… esta como Lady Ophiuco… y no, no están seleccionadas las fotos. Deja yo se las mando. – Le tomo unos segundos antes de que respondiera Shaina – jaja dice que Ni loca te pondrás eso ahí.

\- Bah, no me dejan divertirme – dijo Junet frunciendo su cara – Bueno este otro es mas conservador…

Ambas chicas cumplieron y a las 4pm ya estaban en la fiesta "sorpresa" de Junet.

 **Abril 17, 7 pm**

 **Campamento Romaní**

 **Valencia, España.**

\- Hola Shura. Dónde has estado todo el día? - le preguntó Zita a su marido en cuanto lo vio llegar al campamento junto a los demás hombres.

\- Trabajando en la venta de los autos. Discúlpame por no haberte despertado. Tu abuelo me llevo casi a rastras a las 6 am. – dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y Zita le entregaba su plato de comida.

Shura observó su rostro de reojo, maravillado ante la suave curva de su boca y el exotismo de sus ojos grandes. Comió su plato en silencio y Se revolvió incómodo para acomodar su creciente entusiasmo. El mero hecho de mirarla le ponía duro. El mero hecho de pensar en ella le ponía duro. Sus labios carnosos y sensuales, su cuerpo lleno de curvas, su pasión... sobre todo su pasión. La noche anterior él había desatado algo salvaje y lascivo en su interior. Shura se inclinó hacia delante y susurró:

\- Te encuentras bien? Sé que anoche fui un poco brusco contigo…

Las mejillas de Zita se tiñeron de rosa bajo la suave y dorada textura de su piel.

\- Estoy muy bien - dijo en tono susurrado - Eres un caballero, Shura. Ninguna mujer podría pedir un mejor amante para su primera vez.

Shura perdió de pronto el apetito. Se le secó la boca y el bulto de los pantalones se hizo todavía más pronunciado. Dejó con cuidado el plato vacío junto a él.

\- Nos podemos retirar a tu remolque?

Zita se lo quedó mirando fijamente con los ojos iluminados. Su ligera vacilación hizo que Shura se detuviera. ¿Estaría pensando en rechazarlo?

\- Perdona mi ansia - se disculpó arrastrando las palabras - Si te agoté anoche no tienes más que decírmelo.

Zita se sonrojó más todavía mientras dejaba su plato sin tocar al lado del de Shura.

\- Estoy cansada, pero no agotada, Shura. Tal vez nos venga bien a los dos retirarnos pronto.

Los labios de Shura se curvaron en una sonrisa burlona. La visible invitación que le ofrecían las profundidades de los ojos claros de Zita indicaba claramente que la pequeña fiera cíngara sabía exactamente lo que él quería. Y además, lo deseaba tanto como él. Se puso de pie y le tendió la mano. Zita la agarró y Shura tiró de ella para levantarla. Se marcharon de la mano camino al remolque.

\- Te he echado de menos todo el día - dijo Shura sorprendido al darse cuenta de que así era - Me has dado a entender que no te duele nada después de haber hecho el amor conmigo la madrugada de hoy. ¿Podemos volver a hacerlo hoy?

\- Sí -susurró ella lanzándose a sus brazos.

Shura la estrechó contra sí. Zita le sacó la camisa de la cinturilla de los pantalones y metió las manos en el hueco. Él apretó los labios contra los suyos y sus bocas se volvieron voraces, su deseo incontrolable. Shura la besó con más pasión al mismo tiempo que le deslizaba la blusa por los hombros, liberándole los senos. Se los cubrió con las manos y los masajeó con las yemas de los dedos. Un gemido surgió de lo más profundo de la garganta de Shura. Sintió los pezones duros contra su palma y quiso saborear aquellos frutos, succionarlos y morderlos hasta que le suplicara piedad, pero Zita tenía otras ideas.

Apartó la boca de la de Shura, le abrió la camisa y apretó los labios contra su cuello tirante, luego le deslizó la lengua por los músculos del pecho hasta que la detuvo en uno de sus duros y viriles pezones. Shura no supo cómo ocurrió, pero unos instantes más tarde estaban los dos desnudos en la cama, bañados por la dorada luz de la vela y con los cuerpos brillantes por el sudor. Shura la colocó encima de él, le abrió las piernas y se introdujo en ella. Zita se fundió a su alrededor.

\- Móntame, dulce perversa -la urgió mientras flexionaba las piernas y la embestía profundamente.

Zita lo tomó entero. La sintió expandirse mientras él la llenaba con su dureza. Ella le siguió al instante cuando Shura le agarró el trasero, subiéndolo y bajándolo por su gruesa virilidad, mostrándole lo que quería. Luego se retiró de modo que sólo la punta permaneció dentro de ella, invitándola a tomar el control. Shura sintió su agitada respiración en la mejilla cuando Zita aceptó la invitación y lo montó como si fuera un semental hasta que alcanzó el éxtasis. Luego le tocó el turno al arrebatado deseo de Shura. Su grito de éxtasis resonó por las paredes de su pequeño remolque. Se durmieron y luego volvieron a hacer el amor. Intercambiaron pocas palabras, porque ambos sabían que lo que estaban viviendo estaba condenado. Dos personas tan diferentes procedentes de mundos tan distintos no tenían derecho a encontrar la felicidad juntos.


	68. Chapter 68

**Capitulo 67**

 **Abril 18, 11 am**

 **Boutique de Thes,**

 **Paris, Francia**

Fler se probaba uno de las muchas prendas que su cunado Siegfried le habia puesto en la lista y que habia ordenado con Thes después de haberla descubierto. Siendo ambas casi de la misma edad, en esos pocos días, habían podido formar una bonita amistad, asi que de vez en cuando y cuando Isaak queria irse a cotorrear solo (alias irse a putear), convencia a Fler de ir con Thes, se excusaba con alguna llamada, se iba y no lo veian hasta la hora de la cena.

Thes ya le habia confesado a Fler que habia conocido a Isaak de mucho antes y que se llevaban relativamente bien, asi que los tres aprovechaban para cenar juntos de vez en cuando. A Thes se le hacia extraño que Isaak se portara tan amable con Fler sobre todo siendo la nueva confidente de esta y sabiendo que todos esos vestidos eran para impresionar a Camus y que Isaak seguía teniendo el mismo rencor por su maestro que antes. Pero Isaak le habia pedido discreción y ella se lo habia dado, después de todo, habia cumplido su promesa de no revelar su paradero ni a Poseidon ni a Kanon.

Asi pues, ese dia en el que Isaak era ignorado por Thes por estar ajustando las prendas de Fler, recordaba su llamada el dia anterior con Kanon.

K.- Quien carajos me llama ahora? Ouch!

I.- Soy yo. Isaak. Estas ocupado?

K.- No, como crees. Solo estoy… Ouch! Hazlo con mas cuidado carajo!

VD1 (voz desconocida para Isaak) No seas maricon! Aprende de tu compañero…

K.- Que quieres Isaak… Ouch! Maldita sea! …. Estoy algo… Ouch!

I.- Ya me aburri de ser la ninera. Dame mi permiso de pesca y te la mando para alla.

K.- Tan pronto? Minimo espérate a fin de mes. Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!

I.- Te duele algo?

K.- Hey! Ese es mi trasero! Sacalo con cuidado hijo de puta!

I.- Que se supone que te van a sacar del trasero?

K.- Nada que te importe. Ouch! Eres una bestia Afro

VD1 Tranquilo. En cuanto te saque la puntita te echo crema

I.- Valgame! Creo que si escogi un mal momento… Jajaja sabe Julian que te gusta comer Sushi con popote?

K.- Idiota! Solo me están sacando algunas espinas del trasero!

I.- Que te la saquen o que te la metan es lo mismo Jajaja

K.- Estas a punto de recibir mi Explosion Galactica a larga distancia idiota! Ouch! Afro… eso va tambien para ti!

VD1 uy mucho miedo que te tengo. Muy machote y estas chillando por una cosita tan insignificante como las espinitas de mis rosas.

I.- No me vas a matar porque entonces no recibiras tu venganza. Ya pues tienes mi permiso si o si?

K.- Hare que ya-sabes-quien te lo mande a través de su gato por mensajería, tardara un par de días en llegarte. Ouch Ouch Ouch!

I.- Gracias. Siempre un placer hacer negocios contigo

K.- De acuerdo. En cuanto te llegue, mándame las fotos que aun tengo que enviarlas a imprimir.

I.- Buena suerte! Y me dices que tanto chillo Camus. Jajaja

K.- Seras el primero en saberlo. Bye.

Sorrento le habia hablado horas mas tarde para confirmar su dirección y le dijo que el original le llegaría en dos días, por lo que solo esperaba que ese documento cayera en sus manos para salir corriendo de ahí. La temporada de pesca comenzaría en unas cuantas semanas y queria tener todo listo.

\- Y bien? Como se le ve ese vestido? – Pregunto Thes

\- Bonito como siempre - dijo Isaak jugando con su celular sin verla siquiera

\- Y tu tan simple como siempre – dijo Thes – Te ves hermosa. Revela muy bien tus curvas.

\- Y el color resalta mi cabello verdad? – dijo Fler viéndose en el espejo de 180 grados.

\- Correcto. – dijo Thes dándole las puntadas finales. – Ya tienes fecha para irte?

\- A fin de mes – contesto Fler entusiasmada

Isaak tuvo que intervenir.

\- Yo saldré de Paris hacia Helsinki en dos días.

\- Que?! – exclamo Fler lanzando un pequeño grito – No, por favor. Dame unos días mas. Quiero llevarme ya listo mi vestido de novia!

\- Ya termine mis asuntos aquí Fler, y te puedes quedar con Thes – dijo Isaak viéndola con esa mirada de no tienes opción.

Fler estaba haciendo cuentas mentales en cuanto a tiempos.

Thes entonces volvió a cambiar los planes.

\- Yo esperaba que me acompanaran el 22 a mi primer desfile – dijo – Mi mentora acepto que haya 5 prendas mias y será a nivel internacional. Vendran representantes de las casas mas importantes… Channel, De la Renta, Armani… No pueden dejarme sola!

\- Lo siento. Yo tengo que irme – insistió Isaak

\- Anda! Representa a Kanon o a Julian! Es muy importante para mi. Si?

\- Ya te dije que no! – dijo Isaak en tono terminante mientras Thes checaba rápidamente su laptop.

\- Mira, el desfile es a las 5pm. Supongamos que termina a las 7pm. La recepción es d am. El ultimo vuelo a Helsinki aparece a media noche. Ves? Puedes hacer las dos cosas.

\- Pero yo no quiero quedarme sola aquí en Paris, Thes – dijo Fler – Crees que puedas tener todo para ese dia?

\- Todo menos el vestido de novia, pero no necesito hacer mas pruebas. – dijo - Puedo enviartelo días mas tarde.

Isaak lo pensó bien. Si Tethys le hablaba a Julian y le comentaba que se habia portado mal con ella, podía revocar fácilmente ese permiso que le habia costado uno y la mitad del otro conseguir. Despues de todo, Tethys era y seguiría siendo su consentida.

\- De acuerdo. Me quedo hasta el 23. No quiero viajar de noche otra vez – dijo Isaak volteando a ver a Fler como recordándole la primera noche en Lulea.

Fler no se dio por aludida, solo se dedico a palmotear.

\- Si! Yo tambien! Me puedo ir el 23 o 24 dependiendo el avión y llegar horas mas tarde a Atenas.

\- Te vas a llevar todas esas cajas de todo lo que compraste a Atenas? – pregunto Isaak – Llevas la mitad de las tiendas departamentales de Paris!

\- No seas bobo. No todo es para mi, y puedo ir llevando todo a la paquetería para que lo vayan enviando. – dijo Fler – Ahora Thes, cuéntame… que vestidos son los que van a desfilar?

 **Abril 18, 3 pm**

 **Campamento Romani**

 **Valencia, Espana**

Era la ultima tarde del evento y todos estaban contentos con los resultados obtenidos hasta ese dia. Al solo quedar un auto para vender, el Honda Civic EJ1 Turbo, que por las partes y el tipo de pintura, era el mas costoso, Omar habia dejado a Shura a cargo de el y habia regresado al Campamento, pues una de las mujeres estaba a punto de dar a luz y era su obligación estar ahí para recibirlo.

La noche anterior Shura volvió a hacerle el amor a Zita lenta y dulcemente. La llevó dos veces a un clímax enloquecedor. Antes de que ella se durmiera, le preguntó qué tenía pensado hacer al día siguiente en el campamento mientras el no estuviera.

\- Debo buscar un reemplazo para Mario y ponerme a ensayar -respondió ella adormilada-. Rosa no me deja vagabundear por ahí sola como las otras mujeres.

Shura sintió una inmensa ola de alivio. Sabía que algunas mujeres gitanas vendían en muchas ocasiones sus cuerpos y desaparecían en el bosque con su objetivo. El hombre solía regresar del encuentro echando de menos alguna joya o la cartera. Shura sabía que Zita no vendía su cuerpo, pero temía que algún bruto pudiera confundida con una prostituta y la forzara.

\- Me alegro -aseguró Shura bostezando-. Una cosa menos de la que tengo que preocuparme. Si hubieras pretendido vagabundear por ahí con las demás mujeres no te lo habría permitido. Yo no estaré cerca para protegerte.

\- Rosa siempre cuida de mí. Estaré bien.

Satisfecho, Shura la estrechó contra su cuerpo y permitió que el sueño se apoderara de él.

La emoción era lo que predominaba en el campamento a la mañana siguiente. Se preparó el desayuno, y después de tomarlo se ultimaron los preparativos para el dia. El sol no estaba todavía visible cuando Omar y los suyos se dirigieron al evento. Incluso dejo que Shura manejara el ultimo auto por vender.

Cuando llego, se dedico a pulir el auto y le marco a Milo.

M.- Alo?

S.- Milo?

M.- Cuernitos! Que milagro!

S.- Si verdad? Estoy en una encrucijada y como parece que tu ya pasaste por esto, quiero tu opinión

M.- Claro que siiiiiiiiii! Cuentale al tio Milo

S.- Pues… dime… mmm… carajo ni siquiera se como empezar!

M.- Intenta decirme en que estas metido

S.- Creo que me case

M.- Espera… creo que no te escuche bien. Dijiste…

S.- Sssssssshhhhhhhhhhht No lo digas en voz alta

M.- Ok.

S.- Ella es una gitana. Los detalles te los dare después

M.- y cual es el problema?

S.- Ella jura y perjura que nos casamos, pero solo ante la ley gitana

M.- Espera, Espera…. Quieres decir… que en lugar de cuernitos, debo llamarte Yesenio? Jajajaja

S.- No me hagas encabronar o te cuelgo

M.- Perdon, perdón, majo!. Y cual es tu problema? Ya tuviste tu luna de miel?

S.- Si

M.- Estuvo rico?

S.- Mucho

M.- Era… mmm… virgen?

S.- Si

M.- Es bonita?

S.- No… yo diría que es hermosísima… tiene una piel deliciosamente suave, unos ojos azul cielo que me enloquecen… un cabello rojo coca cola que…

M.- Ok ok ya entendí la idea. No entiendo tu problema.

S.- Pues yo… Sali del santuario con una idea en la cabeza y no esta resultando como yo quiero…

M.- O sea que te casaste con una chica hermosa, compatible contigo en la cama, virgen, y no estas feliz?

S.- Lo haces sonar como si estuviera loco… Ella es una gitana! No tenemos nada en común!

M.- Bueno, investiga sus Leyes Gitanas y ve si te puedes divorciar y sigue con tus planes.

S.- Si bueno… tampoco quiero eso…

M.- Shura… no puedes hacer omelette sin romper los huevos. Si te gusta quedatela y listo! Aquí nadie le hara el feo y lo sabes…

S.- Pero… solo han pasado 18 dias desde que Sali del santuario! No puedo esclavizarme tan rápido!

M.- Entonces dejasela a otro gitano. Seguro hay muchos que quieren con ella.

S.- Eso tampoco es una opción!

M.- Para mi que ya caíste y no quieres reconocerlo cuernitos. Piensalo bien y llamame de nuevo. Con gusto te ayudo.

S.- De acuerdo. Saludos.

Y ahora que iba a hacer? Milo había insinuado que se había enamorado de ella. Pero las cosas no eran así, reflexionó Shura. Tenía que admitir que Zita era una distracción con la que no había contado, pero nunca permitiría que su fijación por la orgullosa romani se interpusiera en el ejercicio de su deber.

Ahora, ya a las tres de la tarde, habia visto al mismo hombre joven de cabello azul claro y ojos magentas pasar varias veces junto al auto. Shura le sonrio y este se acerco.

\- Le interesa el auto amigo?

\- Es un buen auto. Cuanto están pidiendo?

\- $85,000 euros

\- Ahhh, no es un mal precio por una belleza asi. Que es lo que lo diferencia de cualquier otro aquí expuesto?

\- Simple. En el puro motor hay invertidos mas de $25,000 euros. El trabajo de pintura es único en su combinación y tiene triple protección UV.

\- Ya veo… Es tu mejor precio?

\- A mi punto de vista si, pero si me dejas llamarle al jefe, tal vez el pueda hacer algo.- dijo Shura marcando el celular de Zita, quien le dijo que estaba en el parto y no podía atenderlo, pero que trajera el auto y el comprador y Omar cerraría el trato. – Lo siento, no esta disponible, pero si en verdad le interesa… puede acompañarme a donde esta y convencerlo.

\- Me parece bien.

Shura le aviso a otro de la tribu, quien le dijo que no habia problema y se dirigio hacia el estacionamiento con el comprador. Este se le quedo viendo y le dijo:

\- No nos habíamos visto antes? – pregunto el desconocido

\- No, no lo creo.

\- Me pareces familiar. En fin… Es muy lejos?

\- No. Apenas unos dos o tres kilómetros en línea recta.

\- De acuerdo. Vamos en mi auto.

Shura se subio al maserati merak SS totalmente personalizado que traía el comprador,. Shura no dejo de admirarlo todo el camino y tambien la pericia del conductor. Descendio del vehiculo y el comprador hizo lo mismo. Este veía intrigado los modernos remolques estacionados en circulo.

Rosa le salio al encuentro y Shura le explico la situación. La anciana comprendio y asintió, yendo a buscar a su esposo. Omar no tardo en salir del remolque donde estaba y se dirigio a donde ellos. Este no pudo menos que reconocer que Shura habia hecho bien en llevarlo. Traia un auto de 200 mil euros al menos. Bien podría comprar ese en $85,000.

Veinte minutos mas tarde, el trato estaba a punto de cerrarse. El comprador hacia muchas preguntas y Omar le habia mostrado el catalogo de autos que habían reparado y vendido a lo largo de esos anios. El comprador parecía muy impresionado con el detallado.

\- No digo en absoluto que no valga la pena ese auto por lo que pide, Omar, solo que yo tambien soy negociante y me gusta ganar.

Zita se apareció para ver como iban y Shura la abrazo de la cintura mientras veian negociar a Omar. No era nada nuevo para ella, pero para el, era su héroe la forma en la que lo hacia. Por un momento los tres dudaron que esa venta se realizara después de todo, y si era asi, Todos perderían dinero.

Zita estornudo y distrajo la atención del comprador del carro hacia su persona y Shura pudo ver como abrio los ojos un poco mas y su sonrisa se curvo ligeramente hacia arriba.

Se quedo en silencio durante unos segundos. Inspeccionando su rostro. Los tres comenzaban a sentirse incomodos y Zita tuvo que bajar la mirada para no correr a esconderse. El comprador parecio percibir sus sentimientos porque cambio su tono:

\- Esta es mi ultima oferta Omar. $78,500 hoy mas un auto Corvette Grand Sport sencillo y funcionando, y un Ford Mustang RB swaped 1967 con el motor descompuesto pero entero.

Tanto Omar como Shura abrieron los ojos de la impresión. Cada uno de esos autos costaban $10,000 y si solo les tenían que meter poco dinero podrían venderlos antes del invierno.

\- Trato Hecho – Dijo Omar dándole la mano

\- Si me da sus datos puedo hacer la transferencia del 50% desde mi celular y el resto en efectivo a la entrega – dijo – Solo hay un pequeño inconveniente.

\- Cual

\- No puedo venir por el auto ni traer los otros, hasta dentro de una semana.

\- No hay problema. Podemos quedarnos hasta que se concrete la operación – Dijo Omar entregándole una tarjeta de presentación con sus datos para la transferencia.

El desconocido, sin volver a voltear a ver a Zita, hizo el movimiento desde su banco, espero la confirmación de Omar y dijo:

\- Perfecto. Me comunicare con usted para coordinar la entrega.

Shura le dio tambien la mano agradeciendo la compra. De Zita no se despidió, como si no existiera, pero mejor para ella. Despues de todo Shura la tenia bien agarrada y no sabia si era celoso o no.

El comprador salio del campamento en su auto y se detuvo en la primera esquina. Marco el numero de teléfono de su discado rápido y espero.

J. Alo?

S. Julian? Habla Sorrento.

J. Todo bien? Pudiste comprar el auto que querias? Porque necesito que me confirmes que ya se envio el permiso a Isaak. Kanon esta friegue y friegue.

S. Si ya lo compre. Esta vez no me vas a ganar en las carreras. Pero llame para darte una buena noticia.

J. Sueltalo.

S. Recuerdas que me encomendaste encontrar a Triton?

J. Si. El maldito chismoso me traiciono con Athena revelando secretos y eso no se lo voy a perdonar nunca. Ni en mil reencarnaciones. Que? lo encontraste?

S.- Nop. Pero creo que encontré una pista muy importante

J. Estas seguro?

S. A menos que mi intuición me falle… si.

J. Alguna huella?

S. Mejor! Encontre a su hija…!

 **Abril 18 2pm**

 **En algún lugar de la Selva Baja del Amazonas Peruano**

Liz miraba preocupada el mapa y la lista que los guias habían hecho de los suministros que quedaban. Tenian un problema. No habia suficiente para todos para llegar siquiera a algún lugar donde ella pudiera enviar una señal por satélite para que el helicóptero viniera a recogerlos. Habian calculado un viaje de menos días y además la lluvia los habia retrazado mucho.

Shaka se acerco al percibir la preocupación de Liz.

\- Que sucede?

\- Uhhh… la lluvia nos retraso y los comestibles se nos terminan. – dijo esperando una nueva reganiza por parte de Shaka

\- Para cuantos días quedan?

\- 2. Pero estamos a 4 dias de algún lugar con señal para que vengan a recogernos. – dijo Liz apenada

\- Que es lo que queda?

\- 4 botellas de 3.5 litros de agua cada una (lo cual solo es suficiente para un dia) – dijo – 6 latas de atun, medio frasco de mayonesa, medio paquete de galletas saladas, 4 barras energéticas, 4 chocolates en barra… un poco de azúcar, un poco de sal, una lata de alcohol solidificado…

\- Con eso es suficiente para llegar a donde dices que habrá señal. – dijo Shaka

\- Claro que no!

\- Que apuestas?

\- Lo que quieras.

\- Segura?

\- Si

\- 24 horas de completo silencio. – dijo Shaka riendo sádicamente mientras que Liz se mostraba horrorizada.

\- Quieres que no hable por 24 horas si tu nos llevas sin padecer hambre hasta nuestro próximo punto de extracción?

\- Correcto

\- No crees que es demasiado pedir?

\- Nop.

Liz lo miro con cara de muerete, pero no tenia muchas opciones.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Tus guias están de testigos. – dijo mientras los dos guias la miraban con una expresión divertida. Esa situación era ganar ganar para ellos.

 **Abril 18 6pm**

 **Dormitorios del Super Cam del Cruzeiro FC**

 **Belo Horizonte, Brasil**

Alde llego a su habitación con una bolsa de snacks. Eso de cumplirle a los dioses su promesa de bajárle a la comida y dejando la cerveza y el porno no estaba funcionando para el. Si bien el entrenamiento lo dejaba bastante satisfecho, su vida se le estaba haciendo monótona y vacia. Si. Alde reconocia ahora que tenia un ligero problema de Ansiedad.

Saco su celular del cajón donde lo guardaba y lo prendio.

Tenia dos llamadas perdidas: Una de Mu y otra de un teléfono que no le era familiar.

A Mu, le mando un mensaje diciéndole que ya habia llegado que ya podían platicar y al otro numero tambien, aunque no reconocio el código de área.

Acababa de salir de la ducha cuando recibio una llamada del numero desconocido.

B. Alde?

A. Mmm… si… quien habla?

B. Tan pronto te olvidaste de mi? Porque yo no he podido hacerlo.

A. Jaja discúlpame. He conocido mucha gente.

B. Que malo eres.

A. Dame una pista

B. Pues que te puedo decir. La mas importante es que me dejaste caliente y frustrada.

A. Brittany?

B. Jaja pues a cuantas dejas asi Alde? Se nota que eres tremendo!

A. Nooo todo lo contrario! Eres la única y por eso te recuerdo! Como has estado?

B. Pues… me preguntaba… cuando es tu próximo dia libre

A. El 21

B. Fantastico! Pedire mi vuelo a… donde dices que estas? Rio?

A. Jajaj no. Estoy en Belo Horizonte

B. Perfecto! Pedire mi vuelo el 20 para regresarme el 21 por la noche. Estarias dispuesto a verme?

A. Claro!

B. Bueno. Es una cita. Te llamare el 20 para darte detalles… o y Alde…

A. Dime?

B. Esta vez no quiero amigos entrometidos.

 **Abril 18, 8 pm**

 **Campamento Romani**

 **Valencia, Espana.**

Todo el mundo tenía ganas de fiesta excepto Zita y Shura. Despues de hablar con Milo, Él había decidido no continuar con los romanies. Antes de que diera comienzo la celebración, se llevó a Omar a un aparte para hablar con él a solas.

C. Ha llegado el momento de que me vaya, Omar.

D. Debes hacer lo que sea mejor para ti -respondió él otro hombre.

E. Nunca olvidaré lo que tu gente y tú hicieron por mí. Dime dónde estaran en las próximas semanas.

Omar sacudió la cabeza.

F. Nuestro grupo ha sido afortunado de tenerte aquí. Nos has traído suerte con los autos. Prosperamos y así vamos a seguir.

G. Gracias. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez algún día nuestros caminos vuelvan a cruzarse.

H. Lo único que te pido es que quedes a bien con mi nieta. Tu partida será muy dura para ella.

La culpabilidad hizo que Shura mirara hacia otro lado.

\- Omar, este matrimonio... ¿cómo podría explicártelo? Mi matrimonio con Zita no tendría validez ante un tribunal. Zita es...

\- Es romani -respondió Omar por él con cierto tono de reproche-. Y está muy por debajo ti.

Shura le dirigió una mirada afilada.

\- No creo haber mencionado en ningún momento eso.

\- No fue necesario. Estuvo claro desde el principio que no eres un hombre común. En cualquier caso, nos alegramos de haberte salvado la vida. Si Zita no te hubiera reclamado como su esposo, ahora estarías muerto. La has utilizado como un hombre utiliza a su mujer. Deja que tu conciencia te guíe en lo que a Zita se refiere.

\- La conciencia no tiene nada que ver con mi decisión de marcharme -argumentó Shura - Zita estaba al tanto desde el principio de mis intenciones. No quiero parecer duro de corazón, porque Zita es digna de cualquier hombre.

Omar le escudriñó el rostro.

\- No te reprenderé por haber utilizado a mi nieta, porque Rosa insiste en que fue Dios quien te puso en nuestro camino. Si el futuro de Zita no te incluye a ti, entonces que así sea. Ve en paz, Shura. Creo que algún antes de lo que quisieras volveremos a encontrarnos.

\- Cuida de Zita - le pidió Shura - En el corto espacio de tiempo que he estado con ella se ha convertido en alguien muy querido para mí.

Shura se dio la vuelta y se marchó sin esperar la respuesta de Omar . El anciano se lo quedó mirando con expresión pensativa. Le pasó el brazo por el hombro a Rosa cuando se reunió con él unos instantes más tarde.

\- Shura se marcha -anunció ella. No era una pregunta.

\- Sí. Mañana.

La mirada de Rosa encontró a Zita, que caminaba por el campamento.

\- Esto no es el final para ellos.

\- Shura dice que sí.

\- ¡Bah! ¿Qué sabe Shura ? - la mujer agarró la mano nudosa de Omar - Temo por nuestra nieta, esposo.

Omar le besó la arrugada mejilla.

\- Debemos confiar en que su destino Rosa.

\- Es que… no es solo por su relación con Shura. Olvide decirte que llego una carta de Alejandro… el padre de Zita.


	69. Chapter 69

**Capítulo 68**

 **Abril 18, 8 pm**

 **Campamento Romaní**

 **Valencia, España.**

Zita vio a Shura hablando con Omar y supo instintivamente de qué discutían. Shura se marchaba. Sabía que el día se acercaba y se creía preparada para ello. Pero no bastaba proponérselo para estarlo. Su cabeza sabía que Shura y ella no estaban destinados a estar juntos, pero su corazón se negaba a escuchar.

Shura le había hecho el amor sin poner el corazón en ello. Zita no podía forzar el amor donde no existía. A Shura le gustaba hacerle el amor, eso lo sabía, pero también sabía que estaba deseando marcharse y seguir adelante con su vida. No pensaba impedírselo, aunque su mayor temor era no volver a verlo nunca. Zita corrió hacia Shura en el momento en que lo vio alejarse de Omar.

\- Te marchas - su afirmación parecía encerrar una cierta rudeza. Shura parecía apurado, molesto, como si se estuviera debatiendo entre dos aguas.

\- Tenemos que hablar, Zita. Entra al remolque.

Zita no estaba preparada para escuchar las palabras de despedida de Shura .

\- No puede esperar?

\- No -él le tendió la mano -Ven conmigo.

Zita le tomó la mano y lo siguió hasta su carromato. Shura cerró la puerta con firmeza tras ellos y la llevó hasta la cama.

\- -Siéntate.

Endureciendo el corazón para escuchar las dolorosas palabras que iba a decirle, Zita se sentó al borde del colchón. Shura comenzó a recorrer el remolque arriba y abajo una y otra vez.

\- ¡Basta! -le gritó Zita -. Di de una vez lo que tienes que decir y acabemos con esto.

Shura se detuvo bruscamente y se arrodilló delante de ella. Le tomó las manos.

\- No te he contado nada de mí por la sencilla razón de que en realidad me avergüenzo de mí mismo. No soy una buena persona Zita.

\- Eso dijiste alguna vez -respondió ella con aspereza.

\- Y eso sigo pensando. Ya hemos hablado de nuestro matrimonio y conoces mi postura.

Zita levantó la barbilla.

\- No te he pedido nada.

\- Nunca te habría tomado de haber sospechado que eras virgen -continuó Shura -. Perdí la cabeza. Parecías tan dispuesta a...

\- Estaba dispuesta.

Shura alzó la cabeza.

\- Yo era el que tenía experiencia. Debería haberlo sabido. Nunca te olvidaré, Zita. Si las cosas fueran distintas...

\- Las cosas serían distintas si yo no fuera romaní -arremetió ella - No puedo cambiar lo que soy.

\- No, y yo tampoco puedo cambiar lo que soy.

\- ¿Cuándo te irás?

\- Mañana. Mis responsabilidades...

\- No quiero saber de ellas. Si tienes que irte, vete. Yo no te lo impediré. Los romaníes también tenemos nuestro orgullo.

Zita pensó que nunca había visto a nadie tan destrozado.

\- Intenta no odiarme, preciosa. Para mí tampoco es fácil marcharme. Siempre recordaré este tiempo contigo como un periodo idílico de mi vida. La existencia nunca había sido tan sencilla ni tan agradable.

(Eso es lo único que se te ocurre decir), gritó el corazón de Zita .

\- Quiero hacerte el amor esta noche, Zita, pero no lo haré si no lo deseas.

Que si no lo deseaba? Se moría por hacerlo, lo necesitaba.

\- Eso me gustaría, Shura. Sólo dime una cosa. ¿Hay otra mujer en tu vida?

Las sombras de los ojos de Shura se hicieron más profundas.

\- No.

Zita no necesitaba saber nada más. Alzó el rostro.

\- Bésame, Shura. Esta noche eres mío. Mañana, solo el cielo lo sabrá.

Shura se reunió con ella en la cama.

\- Eres única Zita. Tu aroma, tu sabor, toda tú me excitas más allá de lo soportable.

Las manos fuertes de Shura le sujetaron el rostro para unir sus labios. La besó muy despacio, con tanta pasión y tanta ternura que a Zita se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir sin Shura? Él la besó con más fuerza; le introdujo la lengua en la boca y su capacidad de pensar desapareció.

El deseo se apoderó de Shura con la intensidad y la fuerza de un rayo. Ninguna mujer había logrado jamás que su cuerpo cantara ni que le hirviera la sangre como le sucedía con su amante romaní. Besar a Zita era puro placer. Amarla era puro éxtasis. Dejarla, un auténtico infierno. Si no fuera un caballero de Athena con todas sus responsabilidades, mandaría al diablo todo y se la llevaría con él.

Sus pensamientos se hicieron añicos cuando Zita le deslizó los dedos en la apertura de la camisa. Sus manos resultaron cálidas, suaves e infinitamente excitantes cuando se posaron sobre su pecho. Shura se las arregló para mantener cerrada la parte delantera de los pantalones y la camisa abrochada mientras las manos de Zita le recorrían las musculosas planicies del pecho y bajaban por el estómago hasta...

Un gruñido de rudo placer le atravesó la garganta cuando sus dedos se cerraron sobre él. Le abrió la blusa, desgarrándola en su ansia por verla desnuda. La ropa salió volando, las bocas se clavaron la una en la otra y sus manos se exploraron. Shura le acarició uno de los tensos pezones con el pulgar. Inclinó la cabeza y se lo agarró con los dientes. Zita gimió; la sintió temblar. Shura supo que estaba tan excitada como él cuando le agarró la cabeza y se la acercó al pecho. Él le succionó los pezones, disfrutando de los gemidos intermitentes que se le escapaban de la garganta, tristemente consciente de que no volvería a oírlos después de aquella noche.

Zita bajó la mano y le acarició en círculos, y Shura temió que se derramara en su mano. Hizo un esfuerzo por controlarse. Arruinar la última vez que iban a estar juntos no era un pensamiento agradable. Consideró brevemente la posibilidad de tomarla rápidamente, como su cuerpo le exigía, pero descartó rápidamente la idea. La colocó boca abajo y le levantó las rodillas. Zita lanzó un gritito de sorpresa.

Shura le abrió las piernas y se colocó detrás de ella, mordiéndole suavemente el cuello. La acarició y la tentó con los dedos. La humedad le inundó la mano. El ardor de Zita lo excitó. La abrió y hundió su virilidad profundamente en su interior. Para impedir que su acto amoroso terminara demasiado pronto, se mantuvo quieto dentro de ella durante un largo momento de suspense.

\- Shura, por favor. Acaba con esta tortura.

Su súplica lo deshizo. Agarrándole las caderas para mantenerla en el sitio, embistió hacia delante con los dientes apretados, la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás y un gruñido retumbando en lo más profundo de su pecho. El explosivo final llegó de improviso, violentamente. Alcanzaron juntos el clímax, formando un solo cuerpo y una sola alma a pesar de estar todo lo distanciados que podían estarlo dos amantes con el destino en contra.

Zita se quedó muy quieta en brazos de Shura mientras sus respiraciones recobraban la normalidad. Deseaba que aquella noche durara para siempre, pero sabía que el alba aparecería por el este con la misma seguridad con la que habría un nuevo día. No le suplicaría a Shura que se quedara, ni le rogaría que la llevara con él. Era una situación imposible para ambos. Él tenía que cumplir con aquellas responsabilidades de las que hablaba y ella tenía un padre esperándola. Pero la idea de que Shura pudiera dejarla sin mirar ni una sola vez hacia atrás todavía le dolía.

Horas después volvieron a amarse con los brazos y las piernas enredados, los cuerpos pegados y las bocas y las manos explorando rincones que podían habérseles pasado durante su primer y frenético encuentro. Luego se durmieron. Cuando Zita se despertó a la mañana siguiente, Shura se había ido.

Y se había llevado consigo su corazón.

Abril 19, 10 am

Cámara del Sanbocho,

Santuario de Athena, Grecia

Shaina se estaba terminando de arreglar para bajar a revisar las cabañas que debían ser arregladas para las nuevas Saints que llegarían en unos pocos días. Repasaba mentalmente la lista de cosas que tenía que checar cuando sonó el celular.

\- Buongiorno amore mio

\- God dag mitt stykke spectrum

\- Que estás haciendo aparte de pensar en mí?

\- Alguien se levantó muy presuntuoso de la cama verdad? Me preparo para bajar a una inspección y tú?

\- Me preparo para una… mmm… reunión muy importante. Pero si no me des estreso antes de ver a esa persona, la voy a hacer pedacitos.

\- Uy qué miedo! Jajaja a mí me harías pedacitos?

\- Sí que sí.

\- Ya me dio miedo Jajaja

\- Por cierto. El 22 es la primera aparición pública de Aiacos como modelo Armani. Quieres venir a Paris conmigo? Rada estará ahí también.

\- Vaya! En serio? No sé. Conocer a tus amigos es un gran paso.

\- Sí, pero Aiacos muere por conocer a la famosa Sophi y Rada, es medio bobo pero igual es mi amigo. Anda!

\- Mmm… Igual y tomo más ideas para Sophi de ese desfile Jajaja sí. si quiero. Pero con la condición de que la próxima fiesta-reunión que hagan mis amigos fuera del santuario tu vienes conmigo.

\- Eso no es justo! Tú tienes chorro cientos amigos y yo solo dos!

\- Ese no es mi problema.

\- Claro que sí. A ti no te quieren matar por andar conmigo y todos tus amigos SI tienen un problema conmigo. Hasta papi suegro!.

\- Jajaja me encanta como le dices a Shion. Anotare en mi agenda decirle que le dices así.

\- Dile, y estarás a dieta de ceros besos durante un mes.

\- Cero besos de quién? Tuyos? Y que si me los da alguien más?

\- …. (mientras no sean del tal Milo…)

\- Minos?

\- … Eso dependería de quien te los diera y como te los diera. Pero por cada uno que alguien más te dé, sería un mes más sin los míos.

\- Eso no es justo!

\- Tu cambias las reglas… yo solo las acomodo a mi conveniencia.

\- Mejor no me arriesgo.

\- Sabia elección. Hablamos por la noche? Mi tren está a punto de salir.

\- Sip. Cuídate mucho. Ciao Caro Mio.

\- Ciao Amore Mio.

Shaina colgó el teléfono y durante unos minutos se quedó viendo la foto de Minos con ella de cuando estaban en el Parque Vinterpark que tenía en su salvapantalla. Que era lo que sentía por él? Por qué no podía definirlo y ponerlo en palabras?

Shion no la había presionado cuando le comento el asunto, pero sabía por intuición, que se había quedado preocupado, y lo que menos quería era ponerle más problemas sobre sus hombros.

Intentó compararlo con sus sentimientos para con Seiya, pero ni siquiera le llegaba a los talones. Intentó compararlo con sus sentimientos para con Milo, pero estos nunca fueron correspondidos abiertamente así que no tenía un punto de comparación. Además, ella convivía a diario con estos dos caballeros. Sabía todo de ellos, lo bueno y lo malo. Que difícil! Mejor bajaba a hacer lo que tenía que hacer y después se ponía a pensar en ello.

Salió de su cámara y al recordar que Milo y Kanon seguían lavando los escalones (porque a pesar de que ambos habían caído en las rosas y afrodita había tenido que quitarles las espinas de sus respectivos traseros, seguían sin pedirse perdón), decidió saltarse todo ese drama y llegar directo a la casa de Escorpión, por lo que tomo el pasaje correspondiente.

Toco a la puerta y Samira pregunto quién era.

\- Soy Shaina. Estoy sola. – Dijo después de averiguar que las musulmanas no podían abrirle la puerta a un hombre si estaba sola.

Samira no tardo en abrir y Shaina pudo admirarla por primera vez sin velo. Diantres! Con razón Milo se enamoró de ella. Su cabello, que estaba cuidadosamente cepillado, era negro azabache y le llegaba a la cintura. Cepillado y suelto como lo tenía, brillaba tanto que Shaina no pudo dejar de sentir envidia. Sus grandes ojos siempre maquillados con Kohl y sus graciosos movimientos al andar hacían que Shaina se sintiera torpe.

\- Buenos días Shaina.

\- Buenos días Samira. Voy al recinto. La última vez no pudimos llegar ahí. Te gustaría conocerlo? Milo está lavando los escalones de Camus.

\- Claro! – dijo tomando el velo rosa que tenía junto a la puerta y colocándoselo con destreza.

Shaina no dijo nada hasta que comenzaron a bajar hacia la casa de Libra.

\- Como te has sentido? – Pregunto Shaina

\- Oh muy bien! Al principio me desmaye una que otra vez, pero mis tíos dijeron que era normal.

\- Normal? Vaya! Traer un hijo al mundo no suena tan fácil como parece.

\- No, no lo es, pero valdrá la pena.

\- Y tú quieres niño o niña?

\- En realidad solo quiero que sea un bebe sano. Allah me mandara lo que él quiera.

\- Ya veo… y Milo que quiere.

Samira se sonrojo un poco. Iba a tener que acostumbrarse a esas preguntas. Recordó la conversación que tuvo con su esposo la primera tarde que pasaron en el santuario antes de subir a su banquete de bienvenida:

 ** _Flashback_**

\- Bienvenida a casa Pedhí Mou – dijo Milo mientras la cargaba en brazos siguiendo la tradición.

\- Es muy bonita! Y muy grande! – contesto Samira – Me bajas para poder recorrerla?

\- Es necesario?

\- Si

\- Bueno, ni modo – dijo Milo bajándola con renuencia – Saori nos espera a las seis. Ella es nuestra jefa máxima.

\- La diosa? Que nervios! Nunca he conocido una diosa en persona.

\- Es la persona más amable que podrás conocer aquí. También estarán mis otros hermanos dorados y Shion, el patriarca del que te hable, y seguramente también Shaina, su asistente personal y mi jefa inmediata.

\- Vaya! Debo ponerme muy bonita entonces para dar una buena impresión!. – dijo Samira haciendo un recuento mental de la ropa que traía en la maleta que subiría Camus.

\- Todos te van a adorar – dijo Milo abrazándola

\- Ellos saben que estoy…?

Milo suspiro y se separó un poco de ella poniéndose de cuclillas de frente a ella.

\- Si, si lo saben. Pero saben que es mío.

Los ojos de Samira se llenaron de lágrimas.

\- No quiero que sepan que no lo es. No porque me avergüence ni mucho menos. Este es Mi bebe y nadie dirá lo contrario. Pero, no quisiera que te hicieran sentir incomoda si alguien se pone a hacer cuentas – dijo viéndola a los ojos – Si te preguntan y te es imposible evadir la pregunta, dile que lo esperas para finales de Octubre o principios de Noviembre

\- Pero cuando nazca sabrán que mentí. Además, no me gusta hacerlo.

\- Lo sé y lo entiendo. Pero… lo harás por nuestra felicidad verdad? Este bebe – dijo acariciando su vientre – Es tuyo y mío y de nadie más y por tanto, merece un hogar feliz y estable. Eso solo se lo puedo proporcionar si hacemos lo que te digo.

Samira se mordió un labio. Era en contra de sus creencias el mentir, pero la felicidad de su familia estaba de por medio.

\- Pero… no los querré menos si no lo haces Samira. No te sientas obligada a seguirme el juego, pues la inocente aquí eres tu – dijo Milo con su encantadora sonrisa que cualquiera sabia, utilizaba para conseguir lo que quería.

\- Está bien Habibe. Pero solo si me preguntan. Y no mentiré en nada más.

\- Gracias Pedhí Mou. No creo que nadie te pregunte. Nunca ha nacido un bebe en el santuario, así que todos somos novatos, pero siempre hay personas suspicaces que pueden hacernos la vida difícil.

Samira le sonrió. Esa era la nueva vida que ella acepto. Tenía que ayudar a Milo a conseguir sus objetivos como una buena esposa.

\- Ahora… permíteme presentarte a mis bebes. – dijo Milo tomándola de la mano hacia su gran pecera de acrílico.

\- Bebes? Pues cuantos hijos más tienes? – Dijo Samira sorprendida.

Milo no le había hablado de otras mujeres u otros bebes. Acaso seria uno de esos traficantes de infantes? O de los que les gustaban tener muchas esposas? No. Él le había dicho al Sheik que era la primera esposa… serian entonces concubinas?

Vio la casita de muñecas y se preguntó si habría niñas.

Milo la acerco a la casita de muñecas y le dijo:

\- Ese es Brandon… Ese otro es Shiva… y Aquel en la camita es Kenny…

Samira sonrió mientras le daba a Milo una amorosa palmada en la cabeza. Esos sustos no eran buenos para ella

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

\- Milo quiere que sea un bebe sano. Me cuida mucho – dijo Samira

\- Si me lo imagino. – dijo Shaina entre dientes – Ven. Te ensenare un pasadizo para que no tengamos que pasar por todas las casas.

\- Te lo agradezco. Sabes? He estado pensando que ahora todavía puedo bajar y subir sin problema, pero conforme el bebe crezca y me ponga como ballena, no voy a poder seguir haciéndolo – dijo Samira – Milo me dijo que cualquier inquietud lo consultara contigo.

Shaina se quedó callada. Como se notaba que nadie ahí había estado en situación de embarazo, pues nadie había pensado en eso. Conforme las mamás de los sucesores fueran ganando peso por su embarazo, se les haría muy difícil seguir subiendo y bajando.

\- Tienes razón Samira. Déjame consultarlo con Shion. Estoy segura que podremos hacer algo para evitar esas fatigas y posibles accidentes con las escaleras. Gracias por sugerirlo.

\- De nada – dijo Samira.

Minutos más tarde, ambas llegaban al recinto. Shaina le había mandado un mensaje a Geist, por lo que las 14 niñas y 3 mujeres se encontraban en el Patio esperándolas con sus máscaras en la mano izquierda como acostumbraba la etiqueta del recinto ante una visita femenina externa.

A una señal de Geist todas las niñas se formaron en línea para dar la bienvenida a la Sanbocho.

\- Buenos Días, Lady Ophiuco – Dijeron las niñas al unísono.

\- Vaya! Eso es nuevo! – dijo Shaina – Buenos días niñas. Señoritas. Ven Samira. – dijo Jalándola hacia donde estaba. Ya conociste a Geist. Es nuestra nueva jefa del recinto.

\- Claro, Hola Geist como estas – Dijo Samira saludándola con dos besos viendo la cara de Geist por primera vez – Te cortaste el pelo!

\- Sí. Quise cambiar de look.

\- Te queda muy bien. – dijo Samira

\- Por aquí tenemos a la dulce Marín. La más vieja y más sabia de todas nosotras. – dijo Shaina sarcásticamente.

\- Que chistosita. – dijo Marín no pudiendo darle un zape a su amiga por estar frente a todas las niñas – Bienvenida al recinto Samira

\- Gracias Marín. – dijo Samira admirando la dulce belleza de la pelirroja. Pero es que en ese lugar no había mujeres feas?

\- Y la última y más pequeña de nosotras por el momento, es Junet – dijo Shaina presentándole a la aludida.

\- Hola Samira bienvenida! – dijo Alegremente la rubia

\- Vaya pero si todas son muy hermosas y muy amables – dijo Samira.

Shaina volteo a ver a todas las niñas quienes las veían curiosas sin saber quién era la chica junto a sus maestras.

\- Niñas – dijo Shaina – Esta, es Samira. Nos visita desde la octava casa dorada.

Exclamaciones de asombro se dejaron venir. Ninguna de ellas aspiraba siquiera a cruzar hacia la colina donde estaban apostadas las casas doradas. Solamente las que ya hubieran conseguido alguna armadura podían acercarse o los guardias la apalearían sin piedad.

\- Estas cuatro, son las alumnas de Junet: Esta es Andrea, Violet, Lynn, y Greta

\- Mucho gusto – dijeron las cuatro a coro

\- Un placer conocerlas señoritas – dijo Samira

\- Estas otras, son las alumnas de Geist: Fergie, Yoko, Daniela y… Gabrielle

\- Mucho gusto – dijeron de nuevo las cuatro niñas

\- El placer es mío niñas. – contesto Samira sonriente.

\- Y por último mas no por eso menos importantes, las alumnas de Marín: Kakyuu, Donna, Ariadna, Rachel, Anna y… la más pequeñita de todas nosotras Sammy

Samira se hinco frente a Sammy y la niña retrocedió un paso. Shaina quedo extrañada de su actitud. Comúnmente era la más alegre de todas. La que siempre hacia alharaca cuando venían visitas y solo por precaución se colocó junto a Samira.

\- Mucho gusto Sammy. Casi eres mi tocaya.

\- No es cierto! Me llamo Samantha! – dijo la niña un poco agresiva y eludiendo el toque de la mano de Samira

Samira volteo a ver a Shaina, quien ya tenía rato que se había quitado la máscara y vio que estaba mirando fijamente a Sammy.

\- Sammy! Esos no son los modales que te hemos ensenado! – la reprendió

\- Tu dijiste que ella vivía en la octava casa – dijo Sammy sin dejar de ver a Samira

\- Sí, Eso dije – dijo Shaina sin dejar de mirarla.

La expresión en la carita de Sammy asusto a Shaina. Sammy estaba molesta… tal vez lo que le seguía.

\- Por qué vives tú con Milo? – increpo Sammy a Samantha con los puños cerrados

Si Samira se sorprendió con la respuesta, no lo demostró.

\- Porque es mi esposo y mi deber es vivir con él. – dijo tranquilamente Samira.

El Cosmo enfurecido de Sammy se encendió. Un gran aura azul turquesa comenzó a rodear a Sammy y todas las niñas comenzaron a dar pasos hacia atrás sin saber qué hacer. Samira no entendía lo que pasaba pero se levantó y volteo a ver a Shaina, quien le puso un brazo para protegerla.

\- Sammy! – Grito Marín

Pero la niña no la escuchaba. Estaba completamente fuera de control.

\- Junet! Llévate por favor a Samira a mi cabaña y espérenme ahí.

\- Si! – Dijo la rubia tomando a Samira quien obedientemente la siguió.

Shaina también encendió su cosmo hasta llegar al mismo nivel del de la niña.

\- Sammy?

\- Marín que está pasando? – Pregunto Geist

\- No tengo la menor idea. Es la primera vez que le sucede!. – contesto Marín.

\- Ella es una mentirosa! – Grito la niña mientras daba un paso hacia donde Junet se llevaba a Samira – Milo no pudo casarse con ella! Ella no era su destino!

\- Sammy! Mírame – ordeno Shaina sin que Sammy reaccionara – Sammy!

El Error de Samira fue voltear a ver que sucedía, pues Sammy la vio y corrió para atacarla, pero Shaina la intercepto fácilmente, dándole tres nalgadas. No fuertes, ni con intención de hacerle algún daño pero si lo suficiente para que la niña en un segundo reaccionara ante la medida disciplinaria y comenzara a sollozar y llorar desconsoladamente abrazada de Shaina.

Las demás niñas miraban todo asombradas y asustadas.

\- Marín… Prepara la maleta de Sammy. No puede estar aquí. Es un peligro para todas. – dijo mientras cargaba a la niña – Iremos con Shion y que él decida su destino.

Marín suspiro y asintió. Lo veía venir, pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto. Solo rezaba porque Shaina estuviera haciendo lo correcto al llevársela y no resultara contraproducente.


	70. Chapter 70

**Capítulo 69**

 **Abril 18, 13 pm**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia.**

Kanon fregaba con una mano los escalones de la casa entre acuario y Capricornio, cuando el celular en el trasero le notifico que había llegado un mensaje. Para sorpresa de Milo, Kanon dejo de fregar y con su mano libre tomo el celular y comenzó a leer:

 _Para: Dragón. Marino eloceanomehacefeliz .com_

 _De: Tania. Smirnov clubmediterraneo .net_

 _Asunto: Hola!_

 _Hola Señor Dragón Marino:_

 _Lamento mucho la demora en mi respuesta. Tiene usted razón al decir que tengo poco tiempo para mí, pero afortunadamente mi tía se recupera rápidamente y ya me está pidiendo que coma mejor porque me ve demasiado delgada, lo cual quiere decir que ya está bien (Es de esas señoras que son como gallinas cluecas con sus pollitos)._

 _En realidad su carta me tomo por sorpresa, porque sinceramente no esperaba que me contestara. No sé qué tan ocupado este o a que se dedique. Espero que, como me dijo que no tenía una posición holgada, no haya tenido que privarse de nada con tal de ayudarme. Si es así, considérelo solo como un préstamo y yo le hare llegar el dinero poco a poco de lo que gane con el señor Julián. Afortunadamente mi tía, en un esfuerzo por ayudarme, ha dicho que quiere poner una pequeña fonda para los pescadores cerca de los muelles con lo poco que le sobro de la póliza de mi tío. Si alguna vez ha estado por ahí, no hay ningún lugar donde puedan tomar un desayuno o un almuerzo digno y muchos de esos pescadores no tienen familia. A mi tía le gusta mucho cocinar y ciertamente es muy buena. El medico ha dicho que si no hace esfuerzos extenuantes no hay razón por no hacerlo y ella ya está haciendo planes. Ojala y lo logre. Creo que le daría una nueva inyección de vida si tiene algo en que entretenerse aunque desde luego no ganara los millones pero al menos para sus gastos personales._

 _Yo también he pensado en hacer mis exámenes para la universidad aunque sea a distancia. Es mucho menos costoso que asistir a las clases y me daría tiempo de estudiar y trabajar. No soy de las chicas a las que les guste estar de ociosas, aunque aún no decido bien la carrera. Me gustaría Hostelería y tal vez le pueda pedir al Sr. Julián poder practicar en el hotel. Qué opina? Cree que si tomo algunos cursos me deje practicar en recepción o en reservaciones para comenzar? Supongo que debo aclarar mis ideas antes de plantearle algo de lo que después me arrepienta._

 _En cuanto a lo que me gusta y no me gusta, pues me encantan los deportes acuáticos. Supongo que porque toda mi vida he vivido cerca del mar. Me gusta el buceo, el snorkeling, andar en moto acuática… También me gusta bailar y tomar fotografías de los atardeceres. Debo tener unas 500 fotos en mi ordenador. Tengo pensado hacer una álbum llamado 365 atardeceres en Bahamas. Son muy bellos y supongo que románticos si se está con la persona adecuada, aunque eso aún no me ha tocado. Espero más adelante comprobarlo o refutarlo. Fuera de eso… mmm… jeje mi vida gira alrededor del mar supongo. Mi tía dice que no cocino tan mal, aunque ella me ha ensenado su técnica pero no puedo igualar su sazón. Es experta en comida caribeña y todos los productos del mar. Soy pésima para hacer platillos con carne jaja siempre se me queman, como todas las chicas adoro las ensaladas y los helados._

 _Cuando nací?... pues ya estoy algo vieja… el pasado 29 de Enero cumplí 24. Si ya se… ya soy toda una anciana, y en tiempos de mi tía (Jajaja) ya me hubieran dado por quedada, pero supongo que con el ejemplo que me dieron mis tíos, no espero menos y ese es el problema. Ah sí!, soy acuario, mi color favorito es el rojo y adoro a los gatos. (son tan tiernos…)_

 _Y usted? O tal vez debo hablarte de tu? La verdad es que no sé cómo dirigirme._

 _Espero pronto su respuesta._

 _Saludos Cordiales_

 _Tania_

P.D. Le envío la foto que me pidió. Supongo que está en todo su derecho de pedirla.

(archivo adjunto)

Kanon abrió el archivo y sonrió cuando vio a Tania con su hermano y su tía posando en su cabaña. No tenía nada de especial la foto excepto que Tania abrazaba a ambos y se veía como una familia feliz. Traía su cabello suelto, unos jeans y un top rojo y aun así Kanon nunca la vio más sexy. Que tenía esa rebelde chiquilla que lo atraía tanto? No tenía nada de extraordinario y había tenido mujeres mil veces más bonitas y experimentadas…

Milo vio la reacción de Kanon y le arrebato el teléfono.

\- Yo también quiero ver! – Dijo

\- Dámelo!

\- Espera que no te lo voy a quitar.

\- Dame mi celular pedazo de arácnido!

\- Bah! Creí que era alguna chica en bikini. Quienes son ellos?

\- No te importa.

\- Deben ser personas importantes para que te manden su foto…

\- Ya te dije que no te importa!

\- Y por eso sacas el celular en hora de trabajo? – dijo Milo en un falso tono al ver por detrás de su hombro – Lady Ophiuco te va a regaña-ar

\- A quién y por qué voy a regañar? – Dijo Shaina quien en ese momento aparecía con Sammy de la mano, quien al ver a Milo intento correr hacia él, pero Shaina la tenía muy bien agarrada.

\- Milo! Milo! – dijo tratando de alcanzarlo – Dime que no es cierto!

Kanon recupero su celular de la mano de Milo y se dedicó a ver a la niña.

\- Vámonos Sammy! – dijo Shaina

\- Milo!

\- Porque la llevas así? – dijo Milo molesto – Es solo una niña.

\- Una niña que estuvo a punto de golpear a Samira con una fuerza que ninguna niña normal tiene como bien sabes. – dijo Shaina.

\- De donde salió esta niña Milady? – interrumpió Kanon sin dejar de verla

\- Del Recinto. Por qué?

\- Es necesario que Athena la vea inmediatamente. – dijo Kanon rompiendo contacto visual con Sammy y sin importarle las reglas, le tomo una foto.

Shaina volteo a ver a Kanon y se espantó de su expresión entre seria y preocupada y supo que debía hacer lo que le decía. Sammy no entendía nada pero seguía intentando hablar con Milo.

Shaina la soltó y dejo que fuera con él. Milo la atrapo con su brazo suelto.

\- Por qué estas encadenado? Te portaste mal? – pregunto la pequeña

\- Si y estoy castigado.

\- Yo también – dijo la niña

\- Es cierto lo que dijo Lady Ophiuco? Quisiste atacar a Samira?

\- Es que es una mentirosa. Dijo que es tu esposa. – dijo mientras ocultaba su cabeza en el cuello de Milo – Verdad que no es cierto?

Milo se quedó callado. No podía ver la expresión de la niña por la máscara que portaba, pero su voz era de dolor y preocupación.

\- Ella no miente Sammy. Ella es mi esposa. Cuando tu subiste a jugar yo ya estaba casado con ella.

Sammy comenzó a golpearlo con sus puños suavemente en su torso sin querer realmente hacerle daño.

\- Eres un tonto! Eres un tonto! Ella no era para ti y tu no eras para ella!

Milo se molestó y bajo a la niña.

\- Llévatela. Solo dice tonterías!.

\- Gracias por su permiso Caballero. – Dijo Shaina en tono sarcástico tomando la mano de la niña que estaba confundida por la actitud de Milo, Tomo la mochila de Sammy y se la puso al hombro. Paso junto a Milo y le susurro – Te dije que no le dieras alas! – Sigan trabajando Caballeros o no terminaran para navidad.

Subió las escaleras dejando a Kanon bastante intranquilo.

 **Abril 18, 13.00pm**

 **Restaurante Dreigut**

 **Berlín, Alemania**

Minos miraba impaciente su reloj frunciendo el ceño y mientras deleitándose con las fotos que tenia de Shaina y el en su celular.

\- Hasta donde tengo que llegar por ti cobrita… Pero por Hades que valdrá la pena.

Se tomó otro whiskey mientras aguardaba.

\- Espero que no tengas mucho de haber llegado – dijo una voz detrás de él que se sentó por precaución de lado opuesto de la mesa – No pude desocuparme antes.

\- Aja – dijo Minos indiferente viendo fijamente

\- Muy bien Anteros. No quisiste decirme nada por teléfono, me hiciste viajar 4 horas para venir a "tu restaurante favorito"…

\- Ufff que genio! Sabía que los jueces del inframundo eran odiosos, pero tú te llevas el premio – dijo Anteros quitándose su abrigo y llamando a la mesera.

\- Que dijiste? – dijo Minos entre dientes para que la camarera no lo escuchara.

Anteros ordeno una comida que parecía para un regimiento y una leche malteada.

\- En serio? Que tienes 5 años o qué?

\- Tranquilo. No me gusta el alcohol. Embrutece y además engorda. Acaso ves que esta piel de bebe es de a gratis?

\- Bueno ya! Dejémonos de estupideces que esta no es una visita social! – dijo Minos golpeando la mesa con el puño. Por qué carajos has estado siguiendo a Shaina y por qué quisiste matarla? – perdió los estribos y lo tomo sobre la mesa de las solapas de su playera tipo polo - Te mando tu padre verdad?

\- Calma y nos amanecemos Minos… - dijo Anteros con fuego en los ojos – Sabes que no debes tocarme. Estoy siendo bastante condescendiente contigo pero a mi tío no le va a gustar si te acuso.

Minos pareció entender a lo que se refería y lo soltó.

\- Habla pues que no estoy de buenas!

\- Bah! Y yo que quería hablar civilizadamente contigo, pero veo que no se puede.

\- Que tiene de civilizado lanzar una de tus flechas contra mi novia? – grito Minos

\- Bájale tres rayitas. Estoy aquí en son de paz y para darte una explicación.

Minos trago todo el contenido de su vaso y conto hasta diez.

\- Te escucho pues. Pero si no me gusta lo que me vas a decir, ni el mismo Zeus te salva de mi Cosmic Marionette.

Anteros trago saliva. Minos no parecía tener mucho respeto por los dioses. Maldito espectro enamorado!

\- Bueno. Sí. Mi padre me envió para secuestrar y llevarle a Shaina…

El cosmos de Minos comenzó a elevarse así que Anteros tuvo que hablar más rápido.

\- No soy la única persona que la está buscando, pero créeme que yo no seré el que la vaya a perjudicar. Iría en contra de mi naturaleza y de mi propia divinidad el hacerlo. Después de todo soy el dios del amor correspondido y esa no es poca cosa.

\- Explícate.

\- Cuando vi que salió del Santuario supe porque mi padre la quiere. Después me lo confirmo Eros. Pero entonces tú te bajaste para ayudarla con la puerta y los vi juntos y ya no pude llevársela. Ustedes son la personificación de mi divinidad y se ven tan tiernos juntos… así que los seguí. No para llevármela, no para atacarlos… sino para contemplarlos. Hacía mucho que no veía una pareja con un amor tan puro. Y como dije, iría en contra de mi ser el hecho de separarlos siquiera, ya no digamos secuestrársela y mandarla al infierno que sería estar como concubina de mi padre.

Minos se revolvió incomodo en la silla y los colores se le subieron al rostro.

\- No somos tiernos!

\- De acuerdo. Solo son amelcochados Jajaja

\- Además te equivocas. El sentimiento es unilateral. No tendrías por qué meterte en lo que no te importa.

La camarera los interrumpió para darle a Anteros su comida. Una vez que se fueron, Anteros comenzó a comer y Minos solo lo veía casi con asco.

\- Como puedes tragar así y seguir estando en forma.

\- Sabes cuantas calorías debo consumir para subsistir a lado de padre? Me tiene en chinga trabajando en sus guerras sin sentido y a veces no nos da tiempo de comer.

\- Ya veo.

\- Y por cierto tú pagas, verdad?

\- Te lo añado a tu cuenta? Porque de hecho me debes el deducible de la ventana del auto que rompiste.

\- Mmm… cierto. Te enviare un cheque. Además era la única forma que conozco que podía llamar tu atención para que me buscaras y explicarte las cosas. Supe que me habías visto ese día en varias ocasiones y creí que me habías reconocido.

\- Como carajo podía hacerlo si nunca te había visto?

\- Cierto… pero mi parecido con mi padre…

Minos lo miro fijamente pero no había ningún parecido entre el muchacho que tenía enfrente y el desgraciado hijo de puta de su progenitor.

\- No lo veo Anteros. De hecho dudo que alguien como él pueda engendrar a alguien tan "bonito" como tú.

A Anteros se le llenaron sus ojos de lágrimas. Todos siempre le decían que era la viva imagen de su horrible padre, y había comenzado a creérselo.

\- Gracias Minos. Por cierto… estas equivocado

\- En qué?

\- El sentimiento no es unilateral – dijo mientras comía su carne

\- De que estas hablando? Yo vi el reporte.

Anteros busco en el bolsillo interno de su abrigo.

\- Te refieres a este?

Minos lo abrió y le bastó una mirada rápida, para confirmar que era el mismo. Afirmó con la cabeza.

\- Y aun así dices que es unilateral?

\- Sí. Ahí claramente dice que sigue queriendo al tal Milo.

Anteros hizo un gesto de desesperación.

\- Siquiera sabes leer los reportes?

\- Sí. Alguna vez alguien me los aclaro.

\- Pero no fue ni eros, ni mi mama ni yo verdad?

\- No.

Anteros comprendió.

\- Como puedes ver, hay 3 colores en cuestión de amor de pareja: El rojo, naranja o amarillo y verde.

\- Lo sé.

\- El rojo. Hubo un sentimiento y se acabó por completo. El naranja o amarillo (depende de lo fuerte de los sentimientos) significa alguien que va saliendo hacia el rojo o entrando al verde.

\- También lo sé.

\- Pero el verde… no cualquiera entra en este color…

\- Claro que sí. Con que sea tu pareja sentimental actual entra en verde!

\- Quien dice?

\- Uhhh…. No me acuerdo…

\- Pues dile al tal No-me-acuerdo que es un completo imbécil. El color verde existe cuando el sentimiento amoroso ya entro en el corazón de esa persona. – vio que Minos se había quedado con cara de what – No puedes pasar al verde si no te ama idiota!

\- O sea que…

\- Abuelo dame paciencia para los zoquetes del inframundo! – clamó Anteros – Te estoy diciendo con todas sus letras que Shaina te ama… que ella se haya dado cuenta o no, eso no puedo saberlo.

\- Shaina… me ama? – dijo un incrédulo Minos

\- Te traería a mi madre a que te lo confirmara pero no estaríamos en este problema si apareciera. Tu no la has visto verdad?

Minos movió la cabeza negativamente mientras trataba de asimilar lo que Anteros le había dicho.

Este solo veía la reacción de Minos con ganas de reírse. Los primerizos siempre eran los más difíciles de convencer.

\- Como sé que no me mientes solo para escapar del castigo?

\- Tú debes sentirlo. Según entiendo conociste tanto a la Shaina rebelde como la Shaina un poco más sofisticada que has moldeado.

\- A mí no me cuelgues milagritos.

\- En serio? Ya investigue toda la historia. Tío Pose quiso jugar con ustedes y salió burlado porque ustedes se gustaron a la primera.

\- Jajaja quien dice semejante estupidez?

\- Lo digo yo, lo dice el, lo dicen las cámaras… Si no le hubieras gustado, tendrías unas hermosas cicatrices gracias a sus uñas.

\- Sigo sin creerte.

Anteros chasqueo la boca y regreso para comer.

\- Le voy a recomendar al tío que los mande con un siquiatra y con un oftalmólogo porque estas más ciego que un topo. Te dije lo que tenía que decir y ahora una advertencia: Mi padre no descansara hasta no tenerla y tú sabes bien lo que eso significa. Yo le diré que no puedo hacerlo, pero él tiene a muchos Berkesers a quienes enviar. La van a mantener vigilada e intentaran separarla de ti, pues mi padre le tiene mucho respeto al tío Hades, y tu cuentas con su protección. Mi sugerencia es que trates de obtener la bendición de ambos dioses, tanto de Athena como de Hades lo antes posible antes de que en una de esas mi padre logre su cometido.

Minos se quedó pensando.

\- Por qué me cuentas esto? De parte de quien estas?

\- Del amor correspondido. O del amor no correspondido. Pero lo de mi padre no es amor así que no cuenta y puedo estar de lado de ustedes. Mi padre ya lastimo a varias personas en el intento de obtener su nuevo juguete sexual y si puedo detenerlo sin que me toque la madriza que le dio a los otros (digo tampoco soy estúpido), lo hare

Diablos! Ahora Minos estaba más confundido que antes.

\- Como juez del inframundo tu puedes ir y venir por portales dimensionales Minos, pon a alguien a vigilarla de lejos y que te llame al momento de que alguien intente algo contra ella. Al menos hasta que hagas lo que te digo.

\- Pero dices que… ella puede… no saber lo que siente aun…

\- Pero tarde o temprano tiene que descubrirlo. Así es esto. Tienes que arriesgarte o la perderás, porque una vez que caen en garras de mi padre… puedes darla por muerta. Ya sea porque se le paso la mano en su BDSM (si, quisiera no saberlo) o porque se suicidan con tal de no sufrir.

Minos se quedó sin respiración. No. Ella no tenía que caer en manos de Ares, costara lo que costara, tenía que protegerla.

 **Abril 18, 14 pm**

 **Cámara del Sanbocho**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia.**

Shaina había terminado de bañarse y bañar a la niña y ahora la estaba correteando en calzoncitos y corpiño por toda la sala!

Cuando llego a la cámara, Athena aún no llegaba de sus recorridos diarios y Shion estaba de día libre. Se había quedado preocupada por la expresión en la cara de Kanon. Tanto el cómo Saga era mucho más grandes que los demás dorados y por tanto, y aunque odiaba reconocerlo de Kanon, sabía mucho más cosas y tenía una intuición más aguda. Él había visto algo en Sammy que lo asustó y le había recomendado ir directamente con Athena.

Aprovechando que Saori no estaba decidió que ella debía cambiarse a su uniforme de Sanbocho para entrar en funciones y la niña con su ropa de fiesta para ser presentada a la diosa. Pero mientras ella terminaba de peinarse, Sammy salió aun sin vestirse completamente excitada por conocer un lugar nuevo y había corrido a esconderse. Shaina no podía sentirla por medio del cosmos ya que estaba camuflándolo de nuevo y solo hasta que escucho unos toques discordes del piano que tenía Saori en su antesala, supo dónde estaba.

Con el vestido y los zapatos que le iba a poner a la niña, Shaina salió dando taconazos en el suelo de mármol hacia donde se escuchaba la música. Si algún guardia escuchaba la música y veía a la niña semidesnuda, la iban a reprender a ella.

Pero entonces escucho la voz de Saori. Había llegado mientras ellas estaban en la ducha.

Toco a la puerta.

\- Adelante.

Saori estaba sentada frente al piano mientras Sammy la acompañaba del otro lado del banco intentando copiar sus movimientos en el teclado. Tocaba "para Elisa" cuando Shaina abrió la puerta.

\- Ah Shaina, pasa. Supongo que estás buscando a esta pequeña.

\- Si señorita. Se escapó de mi habitación. Sammy ven.

Sammy se bajó del banco y obedeció a Shaina quedando a espaldas de Saori y levantando los brazos. Una pequeña marca en la espalda baja fue notada por Athena, quien lentamente se dirigió a ellas para verla bien. Sammy no le prestó demasiada atención a Athena revisando su cadera mientras se ponía sus zapatos.

Athena encendió su cosmo intentando hacer que Sammy reaccionara, mas Sammy solo puso una barrera para que no llegara a ella. Athena estaba cada vez más asombrada pero Sammy ni siquiera la estaba mirando, pues Shaina la estaba peinando ahora.

\- Sammy… podrías jugar un momento con el piano mientras hablo con Shaina?

Por toda respuesta y de un solo brinco Sammy se subió al banco y comenzó a jugar con las teclas y reír.

Athena dirigió a Shaina a su propia habitación y cerró las puertas.

\- Shaina. Quien es ella?

\- Sammy. Es... Era alumna de Marín desde hace dos años. – dijo Shaina – Se la he quitado hasta no hablar con Shion… o con usted.

Athena se sentó y pidió a Shaina toda la información que tuviera de Sammy. Shaina le conto los incidentes y el ultimo contra Samira y conforme lo contaba a Saori se le iba el color.

De repente la armoniosa melodía de Para Elisa sonó en el piano tal como Saori lo había hecho. Ambas voltearon sorprendidas y Saori tomo una decisión.

\- Shaina, infórmale a Shion que salgo para el Olimpo en este momento en calidad de urgente. No dejes de vigilar a Sammy en todo momento– Dijo tomando su báculo saliendo apresurada, dejando a Shaina con el paquete y sin saber que había pasado.


	71. Chapter 71

Capítulo 70

Abril 19, 9 am.

Santuario de Athena, Grecia

Shaina, Sammy y DM dejaban el Santuario en el auto de Shion.

Shaina le había avisado a Geist por la noche que ese día no bajaría a entrenar. La tarde anterior se había dedicado a buscar cuanta información pudo encontrar de Sammy en los archivos, pero solo encontró los progresos que Marín informaba cada mes tanto de su crecimiento como de su entrenamiento. No venia ningún historial, ni la fecha en la que había llegado… Nada.

A la hora de dormir, había acondicionado uno de los divanes que estaban en desuso desde que Saga fuera patriarca como camita para Sammy y la había acostado a la misma hora de siempre. Cuando Shion llego por la noche, Shaina le había explicado lo sucedido en el día y Shion había pedido verla. Shaina lo llevo hasta donde Sammy estaba dormida plácidamente. Intento leerla, y de nuevo la barrera se activó.

Vaya! Esto no lo esperaba – dijo – Athena se fijó en algo en específico?

Le reviso la parte baja de la espalda, pero yo no alcanzo a ver nada – dijo Shaina levantando la camisa de su pijama.

Shion alcanzo a ver la misma marca que Athena vio y sonrió. No había ningún misterio. La marca lo aclaraba todo.

Y dices que después pudo imitar a la perfección la pieza que tocaba Athena en el piano?

Así es. Y Athena salió corriendo al Olimpo después de eso. Que significa maestro?

Shion sonrió.

Espero que maneje la noticia civilizadamente – dijo Shion despreocupado – No te preocupes. No es nada malo. Pero ojala nos hubiéramos dado cuenta antes.

Cuenta de qué?

Lo sabrás cuando Athena regrese. No antes.

Frustrada, lo condujo afuera mientras le pregunto un poco más casual.

Y se divirtieron mucho hoy señor?

No. Solo anduvimos de compras. Algunos libros de texto, enseres personales, lleve a Kiki a ver la película de los transformers que tanto quería (mientras me echaba una pestañita) además está creciendo rápido y necesitaba ropa, lo que me recuerda que Sammy también va a necesitar ropa nueva.

Por qué? – pregunto extrañada

Si se va a quedar aquí arriba no puede llevar ropa de entrenamiento todo el tiempo – contesto Shion metiendo su mano en el pantalón y sacando la misma tarjeta que ella había usado en Columbus Isle. – Ten. Cómprale unas cuantas mudas y trae la factura.

Como que se va a quedar acá arriba? En calidad de qué?

Ah! Esa es una decisión que tu tomaste al quitársela a Marín, así que tu soluciónalo. (o al menos haz el intento)

Está bien. Antes de entrar a turno la llevare de compras. Sirve que compro cosas que Geist necesita para el recinto.

Bien. Llévate a DM.

Qué? Porque?

Porque no voy a dejar que vayas sola y lo sabes.

Pero… DM? No me puedo llevar a Afro o a Camus?

Shaina?

Dígame señor.

Llévate a DM y deja de replicar.

Si señor – dijo mientras lo veía darse la vuelta hacia su habitación.

Ya sin sus respectivas mascaras (aunque Shaina aun salía con sus lentes de aviador), Shaina y Sammy se acomodaron en el asiento trasero y DM en el del conductor, refunfuñando internamente porque le toco hacerla de chofer de la Sanbocho.

El celular de Shaina comenzó a sonar.

M.- Ciao Amore Come vai?

S.- Ciao Bello. Estoy saliendo hacia Atenas de compras y tú?

M.- Extrañándote como siempre. Vas sola?

S.- Claro que no. Voy con Sammy y con DM

M.- Ah bien. Pásame por favor con el blue demon del santuario!

S.- Con quién?

M.- Con el hijo del santo

S.- No te entiendo!

M.- Pásame a DM preciosa. Te prometo que no lo hare enojar.

DM? Podrías orillarte un momento por favor? Minos quiere hablar contigo.

Que quiere el Bobtail del inframundo? – dijo mientras hacia lo que le ordenaban.

Cuanto amor hay entre ustedes! – dijo Shaina cuando le dio el teléfono - No me dijo…

DM.- Diga?

M.- Como me llamaste imbécil?

DM.- Jajaja igual que como todos tus espectros a tus espaldas así que ni te pongas al brinco.

M.- Solo porque no te tengo enfrente

DM.- Pues cuando quieras. Ni creas que tengo miedo.

Shaina le arrebato el teléfono.

S.- Para eso haces que le pase el teléfono? Acaso tienen cinco años?

M.- No te enojes amore, era mi forma de decir hola. Pásamelo y te prometo que ya no le digo nada más que lo que le tengo que decir. Es importante.

Shaina le volvió a pasar el teléfono a un DM divertido. El ver a una de sus Saints, reganando al Juez más importante del inframundo, siempre lo seria.

DM.- Ahora que.

M.- Solo para avisarte. Un espectro te está siguiendo en un sedán negro.

DM.- Por qué?

M.- No va a atacarlos. Su misión es solamente ser un respaldo para ti.

DM.- No me has contestado.

M.- Han estado vigilando a Shaina. Quieren secuestrarla. Sé que no es fácil que lo logren y ella no es una niña indefensa pero tampoco está al nivel de la persona que quiere hacerle daño. Aun no se lo digo porque quiero hablar con Shion primero y no creo que sea algo que le pueda decir por teléfono y apenas fue confirmado ayer. Te aviso únicamente para que no te alarmes. De acuerdo?

DM.- Y por qué habría de creerte?

M.- Porque estas cuidando lo más valioso que tengo y no la pondría jamás en peligro. Por favor, si? En cuanto yo cuelgue, me comunicare con Shion para decirle lo mismo.

DM se quedó un momento en silencio. Minos parecía sincero y si no mal recordaba, durante su estancia en el inframundo jamás había escuchado ninguna palabra amable de su parte. Mucho menos un Por favor.

DM.- Esta bien. Te daré el beneficio de la duda.

M.- Gracias. Supongo que ya tienes celular.

DM.- Si por?

M.- Dámelo. Te mandare un regalo de agradecimiento. Y después pásame con Shaina.

DM lo hizo y Shaina recibió el teléfono.

M.- Listo preciosa Gracias.

S.- Que le dijiste?

M.- Que le encargaba mucho a mi tesoro más valioso.

Shaina se ruborizo sin querer y Sammy se le quedo viendo.

S.- Ahora no puedo responderte a eso.

M.- Por eso te lo digo. Jeje Ahorita incluso podría tener una conversación muy caliente contigo y tú no podrías hacer nada verdad?

S.- No lo harías, o si? – dijo nerviosa por la mirada de desaprobación de Sammy quien se sentó muy derecha en su asiento volteando hacia afuera.

M.- No a menos que tú quieras.

S.- Y si seguimos esta conversación por la noche?

M.- Claro. Ciao Cara mía. Viene la bruja y no quiero problemas.

S.- Ciao Bello.

Shaina colgó sonriendo y DM arranco el automóvil.

No imaginaba que fueras tan cursi – Le dijo a Shaina

Eso es algo que no te importa – dijo Shaina a la defensiva después volteo a ver a la niña que estaba demasiado callada y – Sammy? Estas bien?

La niña no volteo pero asintió con la cabeza. Shaina entonces reviso su lista y le dijo a DM hacia dónde dirigirse.

 **Abril 19, 12pm.**

 **Centro Comercial Grand Prix**

 **Atenas, Grecia.**

Shaina y Sammy estaban dentro de los probadores de la última tienda a la que visitarían y DM, sentado pacientemente frente a ellos, comenzó a jugar con su celular. De repente comenzó a recibir varias fotografías y pequeños videos que activaron sus recuerdos.

 ** _Flashback 2 años atrás_**

Pandora había hecho exactamente lo que le había pedido DM. Había llegado a su propia habitación después que el, vestida con una falda corta negra, zapatos de tacón negros, top negro sin mangas con espalda escotada. Debajo llevaba un sujetador y unas bragas, también negras, con transparencias. No le había pedido expresamente que llevara transparencias pero ella quería que la deseara. Quería que él quedara tan afectado como ella.

No iba a intentar negarlo. ¿De qué servía? No era a la lujuria a lo que se oponía ya que prácticamente nunca la había sentido. Era la idea de ceder todo el control a otra persona. Simplemente no estaba segura de ser capaz de hacerlo.

Sintió una punzada de pánico en el acto, aunque no hiciera más que imaginarlo.

Su corazón era como un martillito que le repiqueteaba el alma. Seguía sin creerse que fuera a hacer eso.

Cuando llego vio que DM sonreía mientras la estaba y le tendía una mano.

\- Estás preciosa, como siempre — le dijo

Ella intentó devolverle la sonrisa pero no funcionó.

Él la atrajo hacia sí. Parecía... posesivo, muy protector, y eso le gustaba.

\- No pasa nada. No estés nerviosa, Pandora. Yo me ocupo de todo.

\- Eso es lo que me pone nerviosa.

Él soltó una risita malvada que no la ayudó a tranquilizarse precisamente.

Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la penumbra que existía gracias a que DM había utilizado una de sus blusas para apagar un poco la luz de la lámpara, se dio cuenta de que él llevaba la camisa arremangada y se le veían los grandes músculos del antebrazo. Quería mirarlos con más detenimiento, quería tocarlos...

Oía los compases de la música que provenían de algún lugar. Notaba cómo le reverberaba en el vientre. Ya reganaría al espectro que hacia tanto escándalo en cuanto saliera de ahí.

\- ¿Estás preparada? —le preguntó DM .

Ella asintió.

\- Sí, estoy lista.

No estaba del todo segura de que fuera cierto, pero él ya tenía la mano en la parte baja de su espalda y la guiaba un rincón.

Pandora tenía a DM muy presente, así como el calor que desprendía su enorme cuerpo, que la empequeñecía por muy altos que fueran los tacones. Ese olor; esa divina mezcla de bosque y de mar... DM y el olor perfume y sensualidad.

Temblaba de pies a cabeza. Estaba nerviosa por la expectación, por el deseo y por algo más…

\- Estás bien, Pandora? —le preguntó.

\- Sí. Estoy bien.

Él se detuvo, le puso una mano debajo de la barbilla e hizo que le mirara.

\- En serio?

Ella tragó saliva.

\- Sí, lo estoy. Te lo prometo. Es que esto... es nuevo para mí. Trato de absorberlo todo. Es distinto.

\- Lo es. —Le sonrió y bajó la mano - Ven

Ella obedeció; simplemente se limitó a cerrar la boca y tragarse todas las preguntas que le rondaban por la cabeza. No podía creer que estuviera haciendo eso. Que alguien se ocupara de todo, que tomara las decisiones. Salvo la de estar ahí, se recordó. Eso seguía siendo decisión suya.

Fueron al otro extremo de la habitación y se detuvieron delante de un sofá de respaldo bajo tapizado en cuero negro que ella utilizaba para ponerse las zapatillas.

\- Siéntate, Pandora - dijo DM en voz baja, pero autoritaria.

Ella accedió, sin cuestionarse nada. Por eso estaba ahí: para soltarse de una vez por todas. Para explorar esto.

DM se sentó a su lado y pasó un brazo por el respaldo del sofá. Lo notaba rozándole la nuca. Olía muy bien y tan solo ese olor la mareaba.

\- Nos dedicaremos a mirar un rato —le dijo con la cara muy cerca de la suya—. Quiero que te relajes, que lo absorbas todo como tú has dicho. Y mientras observas, controla tu respiración, mantenla lenta y regular. ¿Lo entiendes, Pandora?

Ella asintió, absorta en la habitación y las figuras que se contoneaban. Ahora que sus ojos se habían ajustado a la oscuridad, veía mejor.

\- Pandora .

\- ¿Qué?

\- Mírame.

El tono autoritario la sobresaltó y giró la cabeza. Tenía el pulso acelerado y se notaba el latido en las venas. Quería discutírselo pero lo que leyó en su expresión le dijo que no lo hiciera. Nunca se había sentido acobardada por nada o nadie en la vida. Pero no era eso solamente. Le estaba pasando algo; era como si se le estuvieran activando unos mecanismos en la cabeza. No lo entendía.

\- Sé que esto es difícil para ti — dijo—, pero tienes que esforzarte por entregarte. Entregarte a mí.

\- Sí —susurró ella con un nudo en la garganta. Parecía que no podía inspirar el aire suficiente para hablar con normalidad.

\- Aquí habrá unas reglas. Cuando empecemos ya no podrás hablar a menos que yo te pregunte, o que haya algo apremiante que quieras decirme. Y con lo de «apremiante» me refiero a si crees que tu bienestar mental o físico se ve comprometido. Si sientes que estás en peligro de verdad. Estar un poco asustada no es motivo suficiente. Espero que tengas algo de miedo. Sinceramente, no estaría haciendo bien mi trabajo si no lo tuvieras en algún momento u otro.

Ella le miró y se le puso en blanco la mente a una velocidad vertiginosa. No le gustaba esta sensación de tener los brazos y piernas de goma; esa sensación de debilidad.

\- ¿Me oyes, Pandora ?

\- Sí, te oigo.

\- ¿Pero?

\- Pero... no sé si podré hacerlo.

\- Puedes. Lo noto en tu interior. Lo he notado desde que nos conocimos y no me hago el fanfarrón.

\- Lo sé. No es de tus habilidades de lo que dudo precisamente.

Él le puso una mano en el muslo y ella notó un hormigueo eléctrico hasta en los huesos.

\- ¿Por qué dudas de ti misma? — le preguntó.

La miraba con dureza. El azul de sus ojos se había oscurecido aún más y sus pupilas estaban dilatadas en la penumbra.

\- Siempre me he considerado bastante sofisticada. Pero... pensaba que podía controlar esto. Que sería fácil. Pero ahora que estoy aquí... es que apenas puedo reconocértelo a ti. O a mí misma. Me siento tonta y no me gusta.

Estaba temblando.

\- No hay razón para sentir que no puedes reconocer que tienes miedo o estás insegura.

\- Pero así me siento. Aunque sea la respuesta habitual que tiene la gente cuando hacen esto por primera vez. Es por… mí. Y no sé... si podré quedarme. — Al decirlo se notó el corazón latiendo con fuerza y le entraron ganas de escapar. Necesitaba huir —. DM , tengo que irme, en serio. No puedo hacerlo. Se incorporó pero tenía las rodillas tan débiles que apenas podía tenerse en pie.

A su lado, DM se levantó, la rodeó con un brazo y apoyó su mejilla contra la suya. Ella intentó apartarse pero él no la dejó.

\- Pandora, cálmate, puedes hacerlo. Estás bien.

\- No lo estoy.

Quería echarse a llorar pero no lo haría. No lloraría.

\- Sí lo estás. Estás conmigo. Yo me encargo de todo.

¿Cuándo le había dicho eso alguien? ¿Y hubiera confiado en cualquier otra persona si se lo hubiera dicho? Pero confiaba en DM, a pesar de que apenas le conocía. A pesar de ella misma. A pesar de su necesidad de controlarlo todo. No sabía qué pensar. Quizá no hacía falta que lo hiciera.

\- Venga, Pandora. Estás bien — le dijo en un hilo de voz, casi un susurro.

Ella se dejó sentar en el sofá. Esta vez él le rodeó la cintura con el brazo para tenerla a su lado. Al cabo de un momento, su aroma, su tacto, consiguieron tranquilizarla. Con los sentidos embargados por él, el resto de cosas — sus miedos, su necesidad de estar a cargo de todo— empezaron a desaparecer y su deseo tomó los mandos.

Pandora sintió el deseo entre sus muslos. ¿Era eso lo que quería?

Se dio la vuelta para mirar a DM. Tenía los ojos brillantes, como anhelosos. Pero también había un control absoluto. Sí, podía confiar en él. Sin embargo, aún no estaba segura de poder confiar en sí misma. Pero lo haría.

Tragó saliva para deshacer el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

\- De acuerdo, está bien. ¿Podemos... empezar ya?

El rostro de DM no perdió la seriedad.

\- Siempre puedes decidir parar, Pandora. Es lo bonito de todo esto: la seguridad que hay. Depende de ti.

Ella asintió. Él sonrió.

\- Pues empecemos, entonces.

DM le cogió la mano y notó que le temblaba. No quería que tuviera miedo, en realidad. No obstante, un poquito de miedo, algo de expectativa, era un reto que siempre saboreaba. Y ella estaba muy hermosa así, con la melena negra alrededor de sus pálidas mejillas y sus enormes ojos violeta.

Ella tenía el semblante muy serio. DM veía incluso cómo tensaba el músculo de la mandíbula. Trataba de racionalizar todo el asunto. Al final tendría que aprender que eso no funcionaba en este campo. Tenía que conseguir que dejara de accionar los engranajes de su cabeza. Tenía que desarmarla.

\- No te preocupes. Ahora quítate la ropa.

\- Qué?

Dio un paso atrás y eso le hizo sonreír. No pudo evitarlo.

\- Vamos, Pandora . ¿No pensarías jugar vestida?

El rostro de ella no registró sorpresa alguna. Solo fue la impresión de darse cuenta de que le estaba pasando de verdad. Se quedó callada durante un rato y luego, sin mediar palabra, se quitó la camisa por la cabeza. Siguió mirándole pero sus ojos ya no eran de su frío color azul habitual. Se estaba fraguando una tormenta a pesar del silencio, de la firmeza de su boca y del aire tozudo que tenía por la postura de los hombros. Sin embargo, eso formaba parte de su proceso. Ya se lo esperaba de una mujer que tenía esa tendencia a controlar. Y eso la hacía más atractiva a sus ojos: por la batalla que sabía que se estaba librando en su interior. Por haber accedido a hacerlo.

DM se cruzó de brazos y esperó mientras ella se desabrochaba la falda y la dejaba caer al suelo. Tampoco le dijo nada cuando le dio toda la ropa que se quitaba. Estaba demasiado ocupado mirándola con ese conjunto de sujetador y braga transparentes; absorto por lo largas que eran sus piernas con los tacones altos.

(Está increíblemente buena) – pensó DM – (Lastima que lo oculte en esos horribles vestidos negros)

Ella levantó un poco la barbilla en señal de desafío y él apretó la ropa que tenía entre las manos. Olían como ella; a pura mujer. Sin dejar de mirarla, se acercó el top a la cara e inhaló con fuerza. Al ver que ella se ruborizaba, sonrió.

Esta mujer no tenía ni idea de lo receptiva que era. Pero él se lo vio y supo que eso sería bueno.

\- Pandora —le dijo en voz baja—, quédate aquí mismo. No te muevas.

Colgó su ropa en una hilera de ganchos que había en la pared. Extrañó sus juguetes que debían estar guardando polvo en su ex habitación en el santuario, cuando aún estaba vivo.

Pandora tenía los ojos abiertos y las pupilas dilatadas pero permaneció callada. Él posó la mirada en sus pechos. Eran pequeños y firmes, y un poco de carne redondeada sobresalía por la parte superior del sujetador. A través de la fina tela de encaje le veía los pezones. Mientras observaba vio que se le estaban endureciendo.

(Unos pechos perfectos) – se dijo

Tuvo que hacer caso omiso de la erección que le crecía entre los muslos. Volvió a mirarla a los ojos.

\- Ven aquí, Pandora.

Ella dio un paso trastabillante al frente y se detuvo. Él le pasó una mano por la delgada cintura y la atrajo hacia sí. Sobresaltada, ella soltó un grito ahogado.

\- Si tenemos que trabajar juntos tienes que aprender a seguir las instrucciones. Si te resistes, no habrá manera.

Tenía la respiración acelerada.

\- Lo sé, pero es que no puedo evitarlo.

\- Ya se te pasará esta etapa inicial de pánico. Haz lo que te diga y listo. Confía en mí.

Ella asintió.

\- Dilo.

\- Ha... haré lo que me digas. Confío en ti, DM.

Aún había un deje de renuencia en su voz, pero así estaba bien. Pronto superarían esa fase.

Mientras, el calor de su cuerpo le estaba enloqueciendo, le distraía.

Él la atrajo aún más, se sentó en la silla y la sentó a ella en su regazo, con la mano en su cintura. Tenía la piel como el satén; pálida y suave. Notaba el calor de su sexo a través de los pantalones.

Le acarició la mejilla con las yemas de los dedos y luego el cabello; hundiendo los dedos en sus cabellos. Eran tan sedosos…

\- Solo respira, Pandora. Intenta relajarte. Escucha mi voz…

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

\- Cierra los ojos.

Ella obedeció sin rechistar.

\- Quiero que te concentres. Piensa en cada respiración. Solamente en tu respiración. En mi voz. En mi mano en tu pelo. En nada más. Su sexo estaba cada vez más caliente; entonces supo que ya la tenía a punto, lo entendiera ella o no. Y él estaba cada vez más duro; prácticamente le latía del deseo.

\- Inspira y aguanta la respiración unos segundos —le dijo—. Bien. Ahora expulsa el aire poco a poco. Otra vez. Mientras respiras, siéntelo en todo el cuerpo. En los pulmones, el estómago, brazos y piernas. Y nota mis manos encima de ti.

Le acarició la espalda hacia arriba y luego hacia abajo otra vez, notando los delicados huesos de su columna vertebral, sus omóplatos, su fino cuello.

\- Muy bien, Pandora. Respira. Concéntrate.

Bajó la mano hasta rozar el ribete de sus braguitas. Ella siguió completamente quieta mientras él introdujo los dedos bajo la tela justo donde empezaban a curvarse sus nalgas para acariciarlas.

Permaneció allí un rato, dejándola respirar y acariciándole la piel, que se volvía cada vez más caliente. Pero por fin se estaba tranquilizando. Lo notaba en sus músculos, que se relajaban, y en su respiración, que empezaba a ser más regular.

Sus mejillas seguían estando pálidas pero tenía los pezones duros e hinchados y a través de la gasa del sujetador veía que cada vez eran más oscuros.

La atrajo hacia sí y bajó la boca hacia la suya. Tenía los labios suaves y ligeramente entreabiertos. Mientras pasaba la lengua por su labio inferior, sus labios se abrieron para él y entró.

La lengua de ella fue toda una impresión, de lo cálida y húmeda que era. No esperaba este impacto de deseo que le cortó como un cuchillo. Quería darle un beso sencillo y ligero, para que sintiera el roce de sus labios un momento. Pero el deseo se apoderó de él y se perdió en su boca.

Ella gimió y DM notó su cálido aliento. Él la inspiró y la exhaló, y ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Era muy dulce. Él la besó con más fuerza y ella le devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad hasta que ambos se quedaron sin aliento.

Era una tortura. Introdujo las manos en su pelo y le acercó el rostro, que apresó con fuerza entre sus manos. No podía hacerlo de ninguna otra manera con ella.

Pandora introdujo la lengua en su boca con frenesí; su cuerpo pegado al suyo y los senos contra su torso. El deseo le quemaba, le abrasaba por dentro y hacía que su mente lo obviara todo salvo su nombre.

Ella se movió en su regazo; la cadera le rozaba la entrepierna. DM estaba a punto de explotar, de correrse como un adolescente.

Se apartó.

\- DM ?

Pandora tenía las mejillas encendidas y los ojos muy brillantes. Él tuvo que detenerse un momento para tomar aire y llenar los pulmones. Tenía que pensar.

Se le había puesto muy dura, con su cálido cuerpo encima y su deseo escrito en su hermoso rostro. Satisfacer sus deseos era su responsabilidad. El suyo era un calor que le martilleaba en la ingle y que a duras penas podía controlar. No estaba acostumbrado a algo así. A lo extremo que era todo: el calor, el deseo y la lujuria animal.

Pero podría controlarlo, se recordó. Siempre lo había hecho. Simplemente tenía que coger las riendas, dejarlo a un lado de momento y darle a ella lo que deseaba. Era su trabajo y lo hacía muy bien.

Le puso una mano detrás del cuello y apretó un poco. La confusión le torció el gesto.

\- No digas nada, Pandora.

Por un momento pareció que iba a decir algo pero luego cerró la boca.

\- Buena chica.

A ella le recorrió un escalofrío al oír esas palabras.

Ah, esta mujer sería la sumisa perfecta. Tenía una combinación irresistible de fuerza y fuego, así como una respuesta sumisa natural. Él la apretó un poco más fuerte, simplemente sujetándola, en señal de control. Era algo físico que parecía tener siempre un efecto psicológico en cualquier persona con tendencias sumisas. Y con ella funcionaba a las mil maravillas.

Siguió mirándola a los ojos mientras introducía su otra mano entre sus muslos y la hacía abrirse de piernas. Su boca formó una O pero no dijo ni una palabra.

Él movió las manos entre su jugosa piel y encontró el calor de su monte de Venus a través de las bragas de gasa.

\- Dime que lo deseas —le ordenó.

\- Sí... Lo deseo.

Encontró el ribete de la prenda y pasó los dedos por debajo. Ella gimió pero mantuvo los ojos abiertos y fijos en los suyos mientras él acariciaba sus pliegues hinchados entre los muslos. Estaba increíblemente mojada. Empapada. Sería su perdición tocarla así y no hacer nada con los insistentes latidos de su miembro. Pero lo haría de todos modos.

Llegó a su sexo, apartó los pliegues y sus dedos permanecieron allí un momento. Estaba muy caliente. Entonces encontró su punto débil y lo pellizcó. A pesar de todo, su mirada no vaciló.

Tiró suavemente de la piel y le di un breve masaje. A ella se le aceleró la respiración hasta que empezó a jadear y abrió la boca. Cuando le introdujo suavemente la punta de dos dedos ella dio un grito ahogado. El sabia de propia boca de Pandora que era virgen, y quería reservarse la gracia de desvirgarla como dios manda, no con sus dedos.

Su interior era como de terciopelo, cálido y húmedo; quería entrar en ella.

Ella se retorció en su regazo y eso le hizo estremecer. Pero estaba concentrado en ella, en la mano que tenía en su interior, cada vez más adentro sin dejar de acariciarla.

\- Córrete para mí, Pandora.

Y lo hizo. Así de simple. Su sexo se contrajo alrededor de sus dedos, mientras arqueaba la espalda. El vibraba del anhelo y tenía las pulsaciones aceleradas.

Ella se mordió el labio y eso fue demasiado bueno para resistirse. Se le acercó y cogió esa suave piel con los dientes y la mordió, luego le separó los labios con la lengua. Se estaba corriendo; le jadeaba en la boca y pudo absorberlo todo: su placer, sus suspiros, el aroma de su deseo en el aire.

Pandora seguía temblando cuando él se apartó y la puso boca abajo en su regazo.

\- ¿DM ?

Se puso tensa.

\- Shhh. Es hora. Es por eso que estamos aquí. Estás lista.

\- DM ... No. No puedo…

Ella forcejeaba para incorporarse pero él la sostuvo con firmeza.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo «rojo»? ¿Quieres usar la palabra de seguridad para salir? Si es así, dejaré que te incorpores, te ayudaré a vestirte y Te dejare ir. ¿Es lo que quieres?

\- Yo... no.

Él apenas podía soportar hacerlo, sujetarla así. Azotarla solo haría que se le pusiera más dura y le resultaría más difícil controlarse. Ninguna mujer había puesto en jaque su autocontrol como Pandora. Pero él podía aguantar. Lo haría y punto. Quería tocarla más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo en ese momento.

\- ¿Nos quedamos, Pandora? Dijiste que querías llegar hasta el final.

\- Sí.

 **Fin del Flashback**

\- DM! DM! – los gritos de Shaina lo sacaron de su ensoñación

\- Que sucede? – dijo al ver a Shaina cargando a una Sammy totalmente desvanecida

\- Tenemos que llevar a Sammy al hospital! – Se desvaneció y casi no le siento el pulso!

\- Diablos! – Dijo quitándole a Sammy de los brazos – Vamos con Saga! Está a pocas calles de aquí.

Shaina asintió y prácticamente corrieron hacia el auto. Afortunadamente sus compras más apremiantes ya las habían hecho y para no ir cargando, iban a dejarlas al auto cada que salían muy cargados.

DM abrió la puerta hizo que Shaina entrara en el asiento del copiloto y le entrego a la niña. Salto el cofre y arranco el auto lo más rápido que pudo. Shaina iba hablándole a Sammy para que reaccionara pero ciertamente no lo estaba logrando.

En el camino, Shaina le llamo a Saga y comprobó que estuviera en su puesto. Afortunadamente para ella, acababa de llegar.

Apenas DM disminuyo la velocidad frente a urgencias, Shaina salió con la niña en los brazos y le indico a DM que las alcanzara en cuanto estacionara para no estorbar a las ambulancias.

Saga ya la había sentido llegar y estaba esperando junto a una camilla. Las llevo a un cubículo y comenzó a revisar a Sammy en silencio.

\- Espera afuera Shaina – dijo al verla demasiado nerviosa.

Shaina confiaba tanto en el que acepto y salió a reunirse con DM quien iba entrando.

\- Oh Vamos! Nosotras llegamos primero y ellos pasan antes que nosotras? Que bodrio! – se escuchó detrás de ellos sin que ninguno reaccionara. Estaban demasiado preocupados.

\- Shhhhhhhht Nat!. Es solo una niña. Y si su mama la trajo a urgencias es por algo – Se escuchó – Además, a nosotras ni nos pasó nada. Solo estamos aquí porque el jefe quiere el informe médico completo. Por mí ya estaría llenando los reportes.

\- Para mí que es violencia doméstica y el idiota que viene con ella la golpeo. – dijo Natalie en tono bajo.

\- Como eres intrigosa! Lo conoces acaso? – pregunto Laura

\- Sí. Es un conocido dominante en el… ups!

\- Nat! Dijiste que no harías nada así aquí en Atenas! – reprendió Laura – No aprendes la lección verdad?

\- Uy perdóname la vida por querer tener algo de acción. No todas somos tan puritanas como tú! – dijo Nat molesta – Te hace falta probarlo para que te sueltes un poco.

\- No gracias… y deja de estar ventilando mi vida privada en público – dijo Laura con tono represor.

Ambas guardaron silencio por unos minutos hasta que Saga salió y Shaina se levantó como resorte.

\- Hola DM tanto tiempo – dijo Saga tranquilo

\- Jaja ni tanto…

\- Por eso mismo. Ya no reconoces el sarcasmo cuando lo escuchas? – Dijo mientras le daba un fraternal abrazo

\- Como esta Sammy, Saga. – pregunto Shaina preocupada

\- Ella está bien. Pero como Sanbocho necesito hablar contigo. Ven a mi oficina.

\- DM puedes ir con Sammy? – pregunto Shaina

\- Pero yo no sé de niños! – rezongó

\- Pues acostúmbrate y ve practicando que tu hora está llegando! – dijo Shaina un poco más tranquila por saber que Sammy estaba bien.

DM hizo un gesto de fastidio mezclado con horror que los hizo reír a ambos. Eso, al igual que los codazos que su compañera le estaba dando, hizo enfurecer a Laura.

\- Disculpen – dijo Laura doliéndose de un hombro – Es visita social? Porque llevamos varias horas esperando.

Saga la miro y la hizo retroceder un paso. Sus ojos la miraban fijamente antes de barrerla de arriba a abajo, pero si creía que con eso la iba a intimidar se equivocaba.

\- Entonces? – dijo Laura

Saga le lanzo una sonrisa.

\- Es la siguiente en turno oficial?

\- Creo que si

\- Cree? O está segura?

Laura volteo a ver la sala. Estaba llena de personas y su amiga traía los números.

\- Exacto. No lo sabe. Haga el favor de esperar su turno a menos que traiga una bala metida entre esas hermosas piernas suyas.

Laura se ruborizo por completo y regreso a su asiento. Shaina y DM siguieron a Saga. DM se siguió a los cubículos, y Saga y Shaina se metieron a la oficina del residente en turno.

\- Ahora si dime que tiene. Es algo malo?

\- No realmente.

\- Que quieres decir?

\- De donde salió esta niña?

\- Era alumna de Marín.

\- Ya la vio Athena?

\- Si

\- Y Shion

\- También

\- Y que están haciendo al respecto?

\- No tengo ni la menor idea

Saga levanto una de sus cejas con incredulidad.

\- Por favor Saga… nadie me quiere decir nada y estoy preocupada. Tengo derecho a saberlo!

Saga lo pensó un momento. Ella tenía razón.

\- Sammy solo hizo un berrinche.

\- Qué?

\- Bajo tanto su cosmo para asustarte, que su ritmo cardiaco también lo hizo. Lo malo es que está muy pequeña y no sabe controlarlo.

\- Condenada escuincla!

\- Tal vez si hubiera estado dentro del santuario, esto no le hubiera ocurrido, pero la atmosfera aquí afuera, la contaminación, el nivel del mar, todo la descontrolo. Como dije, aún es muy pequeña.

\- Pero y… lo otro?

\- Que otro?

\- La razón por la que Kanon se asustó…

\- Vaya! Se hace más perspicaz conforme se hace más viejo – dijo sonriendo – Pero sí. Él tiene razón. Sammy es de temer y con lo inestable de su edad es mucho peor.

\- Tan malo es?

\- Todo depende que tan malo sea para ti tener a la hija de un dios antagónico a Athena en el santuario.


	72. Chapter 72

**Capítulo 71**

 **Abril 19, 12.45pm**

 **Hospital de AHEPA**

 **Atenas, Grecia**

Shaina tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para intentar entender.

\- Qué? Quién? Cómo? Cuando? Hija de Cuál?

\- Ahhh eso… no me corresponde a mi decírtelo – Respondió Saga – Ya te lo dirá Athena o Shion en su momento.

\- Alcanzaste siquiera a ver lo que Athena y Shion vieron? – pregunto Shaina cruzándose de brazos y viendo que Saga asentía – Que era?

\- Es la marca del dios del cual trae su sangre. Solo las personas más cercanas al Olimpo y los mismos dioses pueden verlos. Casi siempre está en el mismo lugar. Depende el dios al que corresponda.

\- Algo así como un símbolo?

\- Correcto: De Poseidón es un tridente, de Hades es un báculo con una luna creciente y una cruz, De Zeus es un Águila, de Ares son unas lanzas cruzadas, de Apolo una Lira, etc. etc. – dijo Saga – Es como una prueba de ADN del Olimpo.

\- Eso no lo sabía. – dijo Shaina bastante interesada en el tema

\- No tendrías por qué, nuestra diosa Athena, nunca ha tenido hijos y en el santuario nunca había sucedido esto – dijo Saga sonriendo – Parece que hay que, a pesar de estar en el siglo 20, darle clases de Educación Sexual a ciertos dioses.

Shaina se ruborizo y decidió no decirle que ella también las tomaría.

\- Y que debo hacer con Sammy? Debo tratarla diferente? – pregunto Shaina

\- No. Trátala como una niña normal de 5 años y evita que sepa la importancia que tiene o la volverás una niña caprichosa e infeliz..

Shaina suspiro.

\- Nunca he tenido cerca a alguien tan pequeña Saga, no sé cómo se comportan.

\- Y como es que la han tratado hasta ahorita?

\- Estaba con compañeritas más grandes que ella. La siguiente más pequeña le lleva casi 3 años!

\- Y cuanto lleva en el Santuario?

\- Según esto… 2 años. No pudimos encontrar nada de ella.

\- Ni lo encontraran – dijo Saga enigmáticamente – Pero… ten en cuenta que a pesar de que convive con mujeres y estoy segura de que le dan la atención suficiente, para ella por su edad, no es suficiente. Llego muy pequeña si como dices llego de 3 cuando bien sabes que el mínimo es de 5. Necesita una figura de autoridad que se dedique de lleno a ella para estabilizarla, controlarla, apoyarla y quererla.

Shaina pensó unos segundos.

\- O sea que necesita a alguno de sus papas…

\- O una mama sustituta – dijo Saga sonriéndole

Shaina comprendió lo que quiso decir.

\- Ah No. Eso no. Ni lo suenes.

\- No te haría mal tenerla junto a ti hasta que se estabilice emocionalmente o pase esta etapa. – dijo Saga encogiéndose de hombros – La otra opción es que la mandes a un orfanato.

\- No! Eso no es una opción! – Dijo Shaina asustada. Veía el dolor en los ojos de sus hermanitas cada que las visitaba. Era algo que no toleraría ver en Sammy. – Suponiendo que la tenga arriba (porque obviamente en el recinto no estaría yo para controlarla), yo tengo que trabajar. Qué esperas que haga con ella? Obviamente ya no será entrenada para ser caballero y no sé si vaya a llegar su mama o su papa por ella…

Saga vio el reloj. Se estaba atrasando para sus compromisos previos.

\- Pregúntale a Athena y a Shion si aceptarían que se quedara para ser entrenada como doncella para Athena.

\- Debes estar bromeando! Athena no tiene doncellas en esta reencarnación!

\- Tampoco le hará mal tener una, porque como dices, ella no puede (ni debe) ser encausada para ser un caballero femenino.

\- Y quien la va a entrenar para eso uh?

\- Tu

\- Yo? Estás loco?

\- Mira… platica con Shion, él te puede dar más detalles si acaso te dicen que sí. Y ahora ve con Sammy antes de que DM me pervierta a las enfermeras o les meta mínimo un susto de muerte con su carita de niñero Jajaja, atenderé a dos pacientes impacientes e iré por ustedes ya que necesitare que me acompañen a un lugar muy especial. Sammy debe estar por despertar. Le aplique un poco de mi cosmo para estabilizarla.

Shaina asintió y salió, siguiendo el mismo camino que DM había tomado hacia los cubículos.

Saga entonces se detuvo en recepción para pedir dos expedientes.

\- Teniente Natalie Barbur? – dijo Saga viendo hacia las dos chicas en uniforme.

Nat que ya estaba cabeceando en su asiento, despertó por el codazo sin piedad que le dio Laura en las costillas.

\- Yo! – dijo levantándose restregándose los ojos.

\- Su turno! – dijo Saga suavemente

Nat se volteo y le pregunto a Laura.

\- Me acompañas?

\- No puedes tu sola? – dijo fastidiada – Que tal que otro médico se desocupa y me toca a mí.

\- Y si mejor pasamos las dos? Así nos vamos a terminar los reportes antes. Tengo mucha hambre – dijo Nat jalándola del brazo bueno- Anda!

\- Está bien! Ve y pídeselo. – dijo Laura

Nat ni tarda ni perezosa y con su actitud bonachona de siempre, le pregunto a Saga y el acepto mirando divertido a Laura, quien por dolor, cansancio o fastidio, no tenía ganas de enfrentarse a él.

Tomo entonces el expediente de Laura también y las paso a las dos a uno de los cubículos cercanos a donde estaba Shaina. La enfermera tomo signos vitales y los dejo a los tres.

\- Ahora si díganme en que puedo servirles – Dijo Saga

\- Aquí mi compañera y yo fuimos agredidas por cuatro sujetos que portaban armas punzocortantes al tratar de detener una riña callejera afuera de la escuela preparatoria – dijo Nat mientras babeaba por el doctor

\- Ya veo. – Dijo Saga sin quitar la sonrisa – Y supongo que están aquí porque su capitán les exige el reporte médico para proceder a los cargos por agresión cierto.

\- Exacto – Contesto Nat.

\- Tienen alguna herida que crean requiera sutura? – les pregunto mientras Nat le señalaba el lugar donde había sido golpeada.

\- Al menos yo no – contesto Nat

\- Bien…

Saga reviso rápidamente sus reflejos, contusiones, heridas, escoriaciones, equimosis, y si encontraba algo, tomaba una fotografía y lo anotaba en su cuadernillo anotando en clave el tipo, longitud, localización, profundidad, bordes y forma para después poder enviar el reporte vía correo electrónico y el original pro mensajería como se lo marcaba ese precinto.

Laura no dejaba de ver como su amiga coqueteaba abiertamente con el doctor, pero este no le prestaba mayor atención que la de un médico - paciente.

\- Listo Teniente Barbur… Ya puede terminar de vestirse – dijo – Teniente… Gómez? Sigue usted.

\- Sí.

\- Bueno… mientras llega la enfermera, voy tomando sus datos, porque parece que su expediente no está muy completo.

\- _(Maldición y yo que ya me quiero ir)_ De acuerdo – dijo Laura tomando el lugar de su compañera en la mesa de auscultación.

\- De acuerdo Teniente… aquí omiten su edad y fecha de nacimiento

Laura estiro el cuello para ver su expediente pero Saga lo tenía demasiado inclinado.

\- 25 años, 8 de Febrero

\- Ahhh! Ahora entiendo jejeje

\- Qué?

\- Acuariana.

\- Sí.

\- De acuerdo. Dice que nació y creció en Cali, Colombia

\- Correcto

\- Estado civil?

\- En serio no lo dice el expediente? – dijo Laura intentando verlo. Saga la reprendió con la pura mirada – Soltera.

\- Hijos?

\- Claro que no!

\- Teléfono de contacto?

\- El de la oficina? – pregunto Laura extrañada

\- No el personal – dijo Saga con su cara más profesional

\- 802 281 4288 pero no entiendo para que…

Saga tomo con ambas manos su cara con suavidad como si le fuera a dar un beso.

Laura contuvo la respiración al ver que Saga se acercaba, pero cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca, este saco su linterna y comenzó a revisar sus pupilas, dejando deslizar suavemente el pulgar de sujeción por su pómulo.

Movió la misma mano hacia su barbilla moviéndola suavemente de un lado a otra revisando si tenía alguna marca o hematoma en la cara.

La soltó por un momento para escribir en su cuadernillo y fue cuando Laura recordó respirar.

\- (Eso fue raro!) – pensó mientras intentaba racionalizar el comportamiento del médico.

\- Y al final pudieron con los cuatro jóvenes? – pregunto Saga indiferente

\- Sí. 4 mocosos no van a poder contra dos letales chicas como nosotras Jajaja – contesto Nat

\- Bien dicho – dijo Saga

Laura le mando una mirada de fastidio a su compañera.

Saga la tomo de la nuca para revisar su cabeza, soltando la pinza que tensaba su obscuro cabello. Paso una mano por su cuero cabelludo, buscando alguna herida, pero su toque era tan delicado, que Laura involuntariamente cerro los ojos. Era como si le estuviera dando un masaje erótico. Saga se acercó más hacia su cabeza y su esculpido torso, apenas cubierto con una playera negra y su bata quedo a escasos centímetros, lo que permitió que Laura pudiera aspirar su aroma: Obsesión de Calvin Klein.

\- (Oh Dios no me hagas esto!) - Pensó Laura al sentir que algo extraño estaba pasando con ella.

Saga se separó de ella para anotar de nuevo.

\- Ahora despréndase de su blusa, por favor – dijo Saga

\- Tengo que ir al sanitario, ahorita regreso – dijo Nat.

\- No! Espérate! No me dejes sola! – dijo Laura asustada. Ese medico era algo que ella no esperaba y la involuntaria reacción de su cuerpo tampoco. No estaba acostumbrada a no tener el control.

\- Que no puedes tu sola? – Dijo Nat regresándole sus palabras – jajá no te creas. Si te espero. Las enfermeras siguen ocupadas y ya sabemos cuáles son los procedimientos.

\- Gracias Teniente – dijo Saga – No falta mucho.

Laura se mordió un labio y se desprendió de su blusa azul cielo del uniforme, tapando pudorosamente sus senos con el único brazo bueno.

\- Parece que tiene el hombro lastimado, verdad Teniente? No se preocupe, la revisare con cuidado.

Paso su mano desde su nuca hasta su espalda, sintiendo cada musculo. Despacio y suave. Laura no pudo evitar un gemido. De que había sido? Dolor o Placer?

\- Le duele mucho? – pregunto Saga preocupado

Laura solo negó con la cabeza. Saga la miro a los ojos y los desvió para seguir auscultándola. Ahora desde el esternón hasta la clavícula rozando en el proceso con parte de uno de sus senos. Otro gemido involuntario salió de su boca. Tuvo que parpadear muchas veces para intentar poner en orden sus ideas. Qué demonios estaba pasando?

\- Creo que solo es una contractura muscular. No siento ningún problema mayor en el hombro.

Nat miro a su amiga. Estaba ruborizada y se veía desorientada.

\- Amiga… segura que te sientes bien? No te estará dando alguna fiebre verdad? – dijo Nat preocupada.

\- Yo… no…. Yo estoy bien Nat.

Saga reviso sus costillas con la misma suavidad y con el mismo resultado.

\- Tiene algún otro lugar donde deba revisarla, Teniente Gómez?

\- Revise su muslo derecho – dijo Nat seriamente al ver que Laura no reaccionaba – Uno de ellos debió lastimarla, pues estaba cojeando.

\- (No me ayudes comadre) – pensó Laura apenas conteniéndose para no salir corriendo.

Saga se retiró un poco para escribir en el reporte.

\- Ya puede ponerse la blusa – dijo Saga – Acuéstese y recorra por favor la falda solamente lo necesario en donde nos indica su amiga y doble la pierna.

Como una autómata, Laura siguió las indicaciones. Se puso la blusa, se subió la falda solo lo estrictamente necesario y doblo la pierna dejando al descubierto una bien torneada pierna. Saga no pareció notarlo. Se agacho lo suficiente para ver si tenía algún hematoma mientras que Laura se tapaba la cara súper apenada por su comportamiento lascivo. Tanto que se quejaba que Nat parecía yegua en celo y se estaba comportando igual únicamente con un chequeo médico! Que acaso su agua había sido adulterada?

Saga paso su mano por su muslo sonriendo en el proceso al ver que Laura había olvidado desprender su media del liguero.

\- Mmm… Teniente Barbur?

\- Digame doctor

\- Podria ayudarme con esto? – dijo sonriendo mientras señalaba el liguero

Nat rio por lo bajo y asintió. Laura dio un pequeño brinco y se medió incorporo al sentir el latigazo que dio su liguero. Estaba a punto de increpar al médico cuando se dio cuenta que había sido su amiga.

\- Olvidaste ese pequeño detalle "querida" – dijo risueña

Laura decidió volver a tomar el control y rápidamente se bajó la media. Se quedó recargada sobre sus codos. Si ese doctor volvía a tocarla de manera inapropiada…

\- Listo! Ya puede vestirse. Termine.

Un dejo de decepción paso por la cara de Laura, que no fue notada por Nat, pero si por Saga.

\- Terminare el reporte y se lo enviare a su Capitán. Ahora si me disculpan, tengo que asistir a mi boda – dijo Saga viendo su reloj y quitándose la bata dejando ver que traía la playera negra con estampado de smoking con un clavel rojo en el ojal también estampada.

\- Su… boda…? – pregunto Laura atontada

\- Sí. Quieren asistir? Es aquí mismo en el décimo piso!

\- Siiiiiiiiiii adoro las bodas! – Dijo Nat entusiasmada mientras Laura acomodaba su media.

\- Pues vengan! – Dijo Saga tomando de una silla (que parecía que había dejado ahí a propósito) una gran caja

Shaina que estaba junto a DM, que por caballerosidad cargaba a una aun adormilada Sammy, le sonrió y lo tomo del brazo. Nat y Laura los siguieron en silencio más por curiosidad que por otra cosa. Seria ella su novia?

Los seis entraron al elevador y llegaron al décimo piso: Oncología.

Las enfermeras y doctores le hicieron una señal y Saga entro a una habitación infantil con la caja que puso sobre una mesa preparada con muchos regalos y cuyo piso había sido cubierto de pétalos de rosa. Los cinco se apostaron a ambos lados junto con los demás curiosos y en pocos segundos la marcha nupcial tarareada por las enfermeras comenzó. Shaina y DM no dijeron nada, aunque Sammy miraba curiosa para todos lados desde los brazos de DM pero tampoco pronunciaba palabra.

Una mujer de unos veintitantos años vestida de fiesta y un ramo de rosas rosas apareció. Corrió con lágrimas en los ojos a darle un abrazo y se puso detrás de él. Ninguno de los invitados de último minuto pareció entender lo que pasaba hasta que una pequeña niña de 4 años de cabello rapado vestida como novia con velo incluido cruzaba la puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Despacio y al ritmo de la marcha nupcial, la niña camino hasta llegar junto a Saga quien se arrodillo para que la niña pudiera abrazarlo y darle un beso antes de casarse simbólicamente con ella para hacerle realidad su más grande sueno.

 ** _(En honor a Matt Hicking, quien fue el enfermero que se casó simbólicamente con una niña de 4 años enferma de Leucemia en un hospital en Nueva York)_**

 **Abril 20, 7 am**

 **Palacio Valhala**

 **Asgard, Noruega.**

Hagen estaba de guardia cuando llego el correo. Había varias cartas dirigidas a Siegfried, a Hilda y las usuales cuentas por pagar. Se dirigía a colocar en la bandeja correspondiente cuando un sobre le llamo la atención. Era un telegrama estampado con el escudo de la policía Griega. Decidió abrirlo en caso de que fuera una emergencia, ya que sabía que Fler se dirigía hacia el Santuario.

Se sorprendió mucho al leerlo:

"Fler, necesito urgentemente hablar contigo. Ven a Atenas Por favor. Mil cosas que aclarar. Escríbeme al santuario para avisarme cuando llegas. Camus"

\- Vaya! Parece que hubo problemas en el paraíso… - dijo Hagen – No sé quién es más estúpido, tu por haberla dejado aquí o ella por ir a seguirte… Pero… veremos que tan bien reaccionas ante esta noticia que voy a darte.

Escribió algunas palabras y encargo a una persona que fuera a entregarlo con el mensajero que saldría mañana para la ciudad más cercana. Esperaba que llegara lo antes posible.

 **Abril 20, 11 am**

 **Hotel Imperial**

 **Zaragoza, España.**

Shura había intentado descansar desde que había llegado al hotel por sus cosas el día anterior.

Había recogido, empacado, alistado y pagado la habitación para esa noche, en lo que se ajustaba a sus planes de nuevo, pero por alguna extraña razón su viaje a Huesca, Madrid y Barcelona, ya no parecían tan excitantes. No dejaba de pensar en que había de nuevo decepcionado y traicionado a las personas que más habían procurado por el en los últimos días. La historia se repetía excepto que ahora estaba confundido gracias a Zita. Esa hermosa gitana con ojos seductores y cuerpo suave que lo había hecho perder el rumbo y que por la falta de ella, su cerebro se negaba a desconectarse para darle un sueño reparador.

Tomo su maleta y salió de la habitación. Iba a tomar un taxi rumbo a la estación de autobuses, cuando decidió pasar a ver como estaba Mario. Por lo menos para despedirse.

Cruzo la calle y sin problema lo dejaron pasar a la habitación que ocupaba Mario. Cuando entro, no estaba solo. Lourdes estaba ahí platicando con Mario y dándole de comer. El pequeño Tony estaba en el piso jugando con sus carritos.

\- Buenos Días. Espero no interrumpir nada – dijo muy serio

\- Hola Shura. Pasa! Justo estábamos hablando de ti. – dijo Lourdes sonriente – Pedro nos habló y dijo que tu solo vendiste tres de los autos a precio total. Eso es asombroso!

\- Cierto. No muchos logran que los payos paguen precio completo – dijo Mario

\- Cómo te sientes?

\- Como si me hubiera perforado un pulmón Jajaja cof cof – dijo Mario – Maldición, aun no puedo hacer chistes ni reírme de ellos.

\- Mario que fue lo que paso? –pregunto Shura

\- No te lo dijo Zita?

\- No

\- Se le atravesó un auto, intento frenar y se fue a estampar contra un árbol, afortunadamente de lado del copiloto. Yo traía el remolque con los autos jalando mi auto, frene para intentar ayudarla y el bastón del gato que estaba en la parte trasera atravesó el asiento justo en mi pulmón derecho. Vaya suerte no?

\- Vaya que sí. Parece bastante loca la historia.

\- Pues es verdad. Y donde dejaste a Zita? En el hotel?

\- No, ella no vino conmigo Mario

\- Ah! Te cansaste de ella tan rápido? – dijo Mario sin dejo de rencor en la voz – Tuviste tiempo de divorciarte de ella? A ver si ahora si me hace caso.

Shura sacudió la cabeza

\- Hacerte caso?

\- Sí. He tratado que se case conmigo desde que cumplió 18 pero por una razón u otra me ha rechazado. Ahora que ella esta dolida contigo, tendré una mejor oportunidad.

Shura sintió que comenzaba a ver todo rojo. Decidió sentarse en una de las sillas junto a Lourdes quien ajena a la conversación, intentaba que Tony comiera algo. Mario si quería a Zita como mujer. Sería capaz ella de aceptarlo solo por despecho? No. Zita no era así. Ella lo quería a él, pudo sentirlo cada vez que le hacia el amor… pero entonces… que tenía que hacer? Si regresaba por ella no había vuelta atrás. Se casaría con ella por todas las leyes e intentaría tener su sucesor con ella. Si la dejaba libre… soportaría saberla en brazos de Mario o de cualquier otro? Milo le había dicho que el divorcio era una opción, pero no para él. No con Zita.

\- Lamento bajarte de tu nube, Mario. – dijo muy serio – Pero tendrás que olvidarte de Zita hasta tu otra vida.

La cara de Mario se pintó de desilusión.

\- Bueno, no es como que pudiera cumplirle por el momento de todos modos. Tampoco puedo bailar y eso me decepciona aún más, sobre todo por dejarla a su suerte.

\- Que quieres decir?

\- Pues de que hablan ustedes dos? – pregunto Mario

Las mejillas de Shura se tornaron escarlatas.

\- Ahhh ya entiendo picaron – dijo Mario en tono festivo – Yo en tu lugar haría lo mismo. Pero… no le digas que yo te dije.

\- Te lo prometo

\- Nos ha inscrito en el concurso nacional de baile andaluz que se llevara a cabo todos los años en el mes de Julio. La pareja ganadora aparte de una beca para estudiar un año en la Universidad de las Bellas Artes en Madrid, el premio es de 100 mil euros! – después su semblante se oscureció – Íbamos a guardarlo para emergencias de la tribu y tal vez comprar un terreno que sea nuestro. Ella estaba muy ilusionada.

\- Si van a bailar como lo hacen en su show, ten por seguro que habrían ganado. – dijo Shura al recordar la forma tan sensual como bailaban esos dos – pero estoy seguro que ella tiene algún suplente para casos como estos.

Mario intento reír pero no pudo sin que le diera un acceso de tos. Lourdes se apresuró a darle un poco de agua.

\- Yo soy el suplente Shura.

\- El principal falleció en un accidente hace seis meses. Era el bailarín oficial para Zita y un amigo muy querido de todos nosotros. – Interrumpió Lourdes

\- Entiendo.

\- Yo escuche que como nuestro próximo contrato es en 3 semanas, la próxima semana Zita comenzara audiciones para reemplazar a Mario.

Mario asintió con la cabeza y Shura se quedó pensativo. Ver desfilar a toda una multitud que iba a poder tener a Zita rodeándole la cintura, mirándola provocativamente… Y si uno de ellos llegaba a gustarle más que él y terminaba en sus brazos?

Tomo una decisión esperando no arrepentirse.

\- Mario… enséname a bailar como tú.


	73. Chapter 73

**Capítulo 72**

 **Abril 20, 4 pm**

 **Algún lugar de la Selva Amazónica**

Shaka silbaba una canción mientras los otros tres miembros de la expedición cada vez les costaba más seguirle el paso. La humedad en el ambiente se había incrementado hasta llegar a un 95% conforme se adentraban y aunque los guías y Liz estaban acostumbrados a sudar, el ejercicio continuo y la falta de alimentos calóricos y agua estaban haciendo estragos en ellos, y Shaka estaba acostumbrado al ayuno. La ropa se les pegaba al cuerpo haciendo más difícil la caminata, y los pies de Liz, no acostumbrados al continuo roce en esas condiciones, comenzaron a sufrir de ampollas. Pensando en que había sido su culpa todo esto, Liz tropezó con la raíz de un árbol y cayo de rodillas. Shaka corrió hacia ella:

\- Estas bien? – dijo arrodillándose frente a ella.

No estaba herida, pero se sentía muy débil. No había comido suficiente y evitaba tomar agua cuando hacían paradas para evitar que se le terminara antes de tiempo. Su cuerpo se estaba descompensando y por lo mismo su ánimo de siempre también.

\- No. No estoy bien. – dijo sollozando – Nos vamos a morir antes de llegar al siguiente punto de extracción y todo es por mi culpa.

\- No es cierto. La lluvia nos retrasó y tú no tienes control sobre ella.

\- Me rindo. Sigue tú y déjame aquí.

\- Estas diciendo tonterías. Aquí nadie se rinde y menos tú. Anda levántate! – dijo levantándola como cual muñeca de trapo – has estado tomando el agua necesaria? Y no me mientas!

Liz lo miro y no pudo mentirle. Negó con la cabeza.

\- Y el chocolate que te di?

Liz agacho la cabeza y volvió a negar con la cabeza.

\- Nina tonta donde esta?

\- En mi mochila, junto al agua.

Shaka saco entonces la barra de chocolate, su botella de agua, le agrego un poco de azúcar y sal, la agito y se la entregó en la mano mientras le quitaba la mochila, la acomodaba en su espalda sobre la suya propia y la cargaba en brazos.

\- Comete el chocolate COMPLETO y toda el agua sin replicar. – ordeno – Me sorprende que diciéndome que sabes lo básico de supervivencia y que has escrito muchos libros para jóvenes te dejes caer tan fácilmente.

\- Hay un claro a unos quince minutos de aquí pasando la colina. – dijo el guía

\- Perfecto. Ahí nos detendremos por hoy hasta que estés bien. – dijo Shaka

\- Pero…

\- Pero nada! – dijo mientras seguía caminando detrás del Guía con una débil Liz en brazos y el otro guía atrás. - Ahora entiendo porque tu "Tío Budd" me mando. Te la das de autosuficiente pero aun eres una niña mimada que necesita niñera! Llegando al pueblo más cercano le voy a llamar a tu padre para que mande a Shary Bobbins a que te cuide.

Liz comenzó a comer el chocolate mirando a Shaka furiosa. Como se atrevía a compararla con Los Simpson? Ella ya no era una niña chiquita y si no había tomado el agua ni el chocolate había sido por pura precaución en caso de que no encontraran alguna otra fuente de agua en el camino. Solo quedaba un poco de café y una lata de atún para los cuatro. Ahora vio que había sido totalmente estúpido. Como deportista sabía que reponer el agua y las calorías gastadas eran básicas. Donde había quedado todo lo que había aprendido en esos 18 años?

Se terminó el chocolate y se tomó el agua a sorbos y mientras Shaka la cargaba ella solo iba pensando en lo que él había dicho. Seria cierto que a pesar de toda su inteligencia, no era capaz de cuidarse sola? Esto la hizo quedarse callada mientras se aferraba a él avergonzada de haber podido terminar esos 15 minutos extras y ponerle extra carga al pobre rubio.

Para Shaka realmente no era ningún problema cargarla a ella o la mochila y entendía bien por qué lo hizo, pero si había algo que lo sacaba de sus casillas, era que la gente se rindiera sin luchar y ya sea por cansancio, depresión o hambre, ella las había dicho. Eso había detonado en su cabeza las ganas de darle unas nalgadas para que reaccionara pero a falta de otra cosa prefirió atacarla en su orgullo. Esto había funcionado pues se había comido el chocolate y el suero que le había hecho y posiblemente estaría mucho mejor en unos minutos.

Tal como había dicho el guía, llegaron al claro sin arboles cubierto de suave pasto y Shaka deposito suavemente a Liz, quien se había quedado dormida, sobre una manta que el guía se había apresurado a poner sobre el pasto que estaba húmedo.

\- Gracias por cuidar a la Señorita Elizabeth señor. – dijo el guía sonriéndole

\- Es mi deber – contesto Shaka – podrían por favor levantar su tienda primero? Quisiera que descansara un poco sin tanto insecto a su alrededor.

\- Si señor – dijo el guía mientras la tapaba con otra cobija.

Los guías se apresuraron a seguir las ordenes y mientras estoy sucedía Shaka vacío su mochila sobre una piedra y comenzó a caminar para explorar. Gracias a su desplazamiento tiempo/espacio, pudo localizar algunas yucas, patatas, cebollas, un poco de hierbas aromáticas y especias y frutas tropicales.

Dos horas después de pasearse con tranquilidad por la selva, admirando la fauna y cargando con los alimentos que había encontrado y varias cosas más, regreso al campamento.

Liz había recuperado fuerzas y después de que los guías habían levantado la tienda, la habían trasladado entre los dos dentro de ella. Cuando despertó, no sabía bien donde estaba. Le llego un olor buenísimo como de restaurante étnico. Se incorporó de a poco y se dio cuenta que ya estaba anocheciendo, por lo que debían pasar de las siete de la noche. Salió con cuidado de la tienda al no saber que esperar.

Shaka y los guía estaban riendo de algo que había salido de la conversación, y sobre el fuego estaba una de las cazuelas con algo dentro, que parecía estar hirviendo.

\- Ah Liz! Ven, acércate – dijo Shaka – tienes hambre?

\- Mucha

\- Toma… esta vez empezaremos por el postre primero.

\- Postre? – exclamo creyendo que el hambre ya había hecho estragos en Shaka

\- Acércate. Mira. – Dijo Shaka extendiéndole un plato.

Dentro había cuadros de papaya roja, cuadros de mango, fruta estrella y algunas bayas. Toda una ensalada de frutas lista para comer.

Liz tomo el plato y comenzó a comer con gran alegría. La fruta estaba fresca, y la combinación de ácido con dulce había quedado estupenda. Mientras ella comía, uno de los guías cuidaba que lo que estaba sobre el fuego no se quemara, revolviéndolo recurrentemente.

Cuando la sopa estuvo en su punto, los cuatro comieron gustosos de ella. Estaba exquisita y llenadora con tantas papas, yucas, cebollas y especias.

\- OMG! Shaka esto está buenísimo! Como conseguiste los ingredientes.

\- La naturaleza nos otorga lo necesario para sobrevivir Liz y no podríamos pedir ingredientes más frescos – dijo Shaka – Solo se necesita observación, imaginación y SILENCIO!

Liz entrecerró los ojos. Sabía que eso era directamente para ella.

\- Como te ayuda el Silencio a traer comida a la mesa? – pregunto molesta – Solo dices eso para fastidiarme

\- No señorita. Si supieras aprovechar el valor del silencio, te darías cuenta que al dejar de hablar, tu cerebro se abre a nuevas sensaciones y todos tus sentidos se agudizan – dijo Shaka viendo que los dos guías le daban la razón asintiendo con la cabeza – Al agudizar el oído puedes escuchar que las ramas más altas de los árboles se mueven, que hay animales más inteligentes que todos nosotros que no padecen de hambre porque saben el lugar exacto donde conseguir comida, y si no es venenoso para ellos, tú lo puedes comer también. Aparte de los monos arañas que me encontré en mi pequeña búsqueda, pude escuchar el correr de agua. Encontré un pequeño rio con una cascada. Mañana te llevare ahí pues vamos a abastecernos de agua por última vez. En la ribera hay todo tipo de tubérculos, entre los que encontré los que te acabas de comer. Acaba tu plato y sírvete más, pues nos levantaremos temprano para ir a reabastecernos.

Liz guardo silencio y los guías comenzaron con los chistes de nuevo haciendo reír a Shaka. Ya que estaba en eso, al rubio se le ocurrió hacerle una broma.

\- Por cierto Liz, por fin pude contactarme con tu "tío Budd" y me dijo que eres todo un angelito – dijo Shaka divertido.

Para su sorpresa, Liz se puso blanca y comenzó a llorar.

\- Él dijo que me guardaría el secreto – grito mientras corría a refugiarse a su tienda, dejando a Shaka y los guías completamente confundidos.

 **Abril 20, 5 pm**

 **Campo de Entrenamiento de Cruzeiro FC**

 **Belo Horizonte, Brasil.**

Alde salía del entrenamiento con sus compañeros, quienes acordaron despedir al caballero de Tauro invitándole una cerveza en el bar más cercano. Al día siguiente seria el día libre de todos, pero Alde ya no regresaría. Iría directamente al seminario para Entrenadores que había pedido y por tanto ya no conviviría con ellos.

Alde aceptó gustoso pidiendo perdón de antemano a todos los dioses por romper su promesa, reponiendo una semana más a su manda de cero cerveza. Era una ocasión especial y se había encariñado con todos sus compañeros.

Estaban saliendo todos en bola con Alde en medio, y de no haber sido por su estatura, nunca hubiera visto a la pequeña figura de cabello negro en forma de honguito con uniforme de porrista y pompones que también lo esperaba a la entrada.

Alde les pidió que se adelantaran y ellos lo hicieron.

\- Hola Niv! Trabajando aun? – pregunto Alde

\- Hola Alde. – dijo Niv algo nerviosa – Pasaba por aquí antes de tener entrenamiento con las porristas.

Alde le sonrió. Se veía como una de esas porristas sexys de su hentai favorito. Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse esa imagen de la mente. Estaba hablando de Niv!

\- Yo voy a ir a tomar una cerveza de despedida con los muchachos.

\- Ah! Qué bien! Espero que se diviertan y no tomen mucho eh? – dijo guiñando un ojo – En fin… Papa me dijo que … que vergüenza… que te invito al palco mañana para ver el partido con nosotros.

Alde sonrió y se rasco la cabeza nervios.

\- Ah sí! Casi lo había olvidado. – dijo – A qué hora es el partido?

\- A las cinco de la tarde, pero podemos vernos antes si quieres – dijo Niv

\- Creo que te llamo mañana cuando me desocupe Niv – dijo Alde – Quede de verme con alguien que viene de lejos y no quiero defraudarla.

\- De… fraudarla? – dijo Niv en shock

\- Sí, es una amiga que conocí hace poco. Vendrá a verme y cuando me desocupe, me reuniré con ustedes. – dijo Alde despreocupado.

Unos de sus compañeros comenzaron a gritarle que se apurara y él les hizo unas señas de que ya iba.

\- Te veo mañana entonces Niv. – dijo agachándose para darle un beso en la mejilla y susurrarle – Y por cierto te ves muy sexy hoy.

Acto seguido y sin darle ninguna oportunidad a Niv de reponerse de la noticia corrió a los vestidores con sus compañeros, dejando a Niv completamente confundida. Acaso había cometido un error al fijarse en Alde?

 **Abril 20, 7 pm.**

 **Cámara del Patriarca**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia**

\- Sammy me está pateando! – grito Kiki

\- Basta niños – dijo Shion

\- No es cierto fue un accidente! – grito Sammy – El siempre me está molestando!

\- Basta dije! – volvió a decir Shion

\- Ella me está poniendo sus vegetales en mi plato! – grito Kiki

\- No es cierto! El me los está poniendo a mí!

El Azote de dos manos sobre la mesa que hizo temblar las copas hizo mejor efecto. Los tres voltearon a donde Shaina tomaba tranquilamente de su copa de agua.

\- Sammy! Excúsate de la mesa y ve a tu habitación! – dijo Shaina con voz firme

\- Pero el empezó!

\- Ahora!

Por toda respuesta Sammy se bajó de la silla, hizo una reverencia ante Shion y ante Shaina y se fue triste ando a su habitación.

Kiki iba a comenzar a burlarse de ella cuando Shaina dijo:

\- Tú también Kiki!

\- Pero yo no hice nada! – dijo el niño

\- La alborotas y echas a perder la lección de disciplina del día! A tu habitación! – dijo Shaina

Kiki volteo hacia Shion con mirada suplicante, quien le hizo un señal afirmativa. Tenía que obedecer. Sin decir palabra y refunfuñando mentalmente, dijo buenas noches y salió rumbo a su habitación.

Shaina entonces se dejó caer en la silla.

\- En qué momento me case, me hice ama de casa y tuve hijos? - dijo agotada – Dos días cuidándola y ya estoy en las ultimas de mi paciencia.

\- Jajaja velo por el lado positivo Shaina – dijo Shion alegre – Te estas entrenando para cuando tengas a tus propios hijos.

Shaina guardo silencio. Ella nunca había pensado en tener hijos… o sí?

\- Ya pensaste en que vas a hacer con ella? – pregunto Shion – Seguirás entrenándola tú? O se la entregaras a Athena para que decida.

\- Bueno… después del susto de ayer, no sé si sea yo la más adecuada para educarla. Y si como dice Saga, es hija de un dios…

\- Saga es un boquifloja – dijo Shion – Nadie aparte de ti, de mí y de Athena, debe saber eso.

\- Porque?

\- Porque no sabemos si su padre vendrá a reclamarla o no. Y no queremos a todos a la defensiva.

\- Es Hades?

\- No

\- Es Poseidón?

\- No

\- Es Zeus?

\- No

\- No me diga que es Ares?

\- No

\- No piensa decirme verdad?

\- No. – dijo Shion – Ya te dije que eso te lo tiene que decir Athena cuando regrese.

\- Y mientras?

\- Practica. Si no para tus hijos, para los de los santos que vienen en camino. – dijo – De vez en cuando te darán ganas de cuidarlos y tienes que desarrollar más paciencia.

\- Más? Pero si ya con los dos que siguen castigados tengo!

\- En qué casa van?

\- En Leo.

\- No les vas a levantar el castigo?

\- No hasta que se pidan disculpas.

\- Muy bien.

\- No me va a tratar de convencer de lo contrario?

\- No. Para qué? Los escalones lucen mucho mejor, y esos dos aprenden a dejar de pelear. Yo digo que todos ganamos.

Shaina termino su ultimo bocado antes de preguntar.

\- Señor… Saga me dio otra opción para Sammy: Entrenarla como doncella de Athena…

Shion dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo por una fracción de segundo bastante notoria.

\- …Pero no sé exactamente a que se refería. Que es lo que hace en realidad una doncella de Athena?

Shion guardo silencio un momento. No quería recordar eso. Más de 200 años y aún no lo superaba.

\- Creo que deberás pedirle ayuda a Dohko al respecto Shaina. Si me disculpas, tengo que ver que Kiki haya terminado sus deberes antes de ir a dormir. Que pases buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches Señor – dijo Shaina extrañada por la forma tan abrupta de cortar la comunicación.

Quien carajos era entonces el papa de Sammy y que era exactamente una doncella de Athena?

 **Mientras tanto en la tercera casa dorada. 8 pm.**

Kanon terminaba de cenar ligero antes de ponerse al día con el correo que debía enviar a Tania. Llevaba todo el día planeando su respuesta, pero aun no era suficiente. Necesitaba despejar sus ideas y para eso, le marco a su hermano.

S- Alo?

K- Espejito, espejito. Dime de los gemelos quien es el más bonito?

S- El que parece jotito

K- Hey!

S- jajaja que paso? Que milagro?

K- Nada nada… aquí queriendo hablar contigo… que no puedo? Interrumpo alguna operación a corazón abierto o algo así?

S- Idiota! No se puede llevar celulares a un quirófano

K- Cierto… Oye… por cierto que un crustáceo bastante sádico me dijo que ayer asistió a tu boda… como esta eso?

S- Esas jaibas chismosas deberían decirte lo bueno no lo malo

K- Que hay de bueno en casarse?

S.- Ah eso no lo sé… Pero ya deberías de saber que yo nunca me casaría sin que tu estuvieras presente. Sin lugar a dudas tu serias el padrino

K- Ahhh ternuritaaaa. Yo no pienso casarme, pero cuando tenga a mi sucesor, tú me lo vas a bautizar

S- O sea que seriamos hermanos, gemelos, y compadres? Jajaja si así ya no nos aguantan juntos

K.- Es que ni aguantan nada.

S- Eso me recuerda que me pasaron la queja de que estas castigado otra vez.

K- Mmmm… el mismo cangrejo chismoso?

S- Si

K- Si estoy castigado pero no estaba haciendo otra cosa que… aclarar diferencias con Milo.

S- Y las aclararon?

K- En eso estábamos cuando nos cacharon

S- Que idiotas.

K- Y bueno… el motivo de mi llamada antes de que se me olvide contándote mi vida… tu por medio de tu red de contactos…. Podrías averiguarme la habitación de una paciente del otro lado del continente?

S- Como para qué?

K- Para enviarle flores.

S- No es más fácil que llames a recepción y te lo digan?

K- Si pero tú eres doctor. Puedes hacer más averiguaciones

S- Y como para qué?

K- Para saber su estado real de salud.

S- Y de cuando acá eres Kanon el altruista? Que te traes con esa mujer?

K- Que no puedo tener un gesto amable únicamente?

S- Ciertamente… no.

K- Bueno. Quiero tirarme a la sobrina pero cuando deje de estar preocupada por la salud de esta persona, ya?

S- Ves como no es tan difícil decir la verdad? Mándame los datos que tengas y te lo averiguo. Que no digan que no ayudo a mi hermano a encontrar a su sucesor.

K- Hey! Yo no dije nada del sucesor…

S- Bah! Y que sabes tú?

K- Mejor cállate ave de mal agüero! Tú tienes algo nuevo que decirme?

S- No

K- Mentiroso. Me dijeron que te vieron muy sonriente con una de las invitadas a tu "boda ternuritas"

S- Con Shaina? Nahhh

K- Hazte tonto. Sabes que me refiero a la del cabello castaño, de piernas largas, labios de tentación y trasero de…

S- Bájale bájale. Que son esos modos?

K- Así me la describieron.

S- Le voy a decir a la nueva mamacita del santuario que le lave la boca con jabón al cangrejito.

K- A quién?

S- A Shaina. Que no sabes que va a ser mama?

K- Que queeeeeeee?

S- Ups… se me salió. (jejeje así desvió tu atención chismoso) En fin. No. Solo era amable con una paciente nueva que…

K- No, no, no! Ahora te regresas a la info que me estabas dando. Como que Shaina va a ser mama? Pero qué demonios le pasa a esa escuincla!

S- Ni le digas nada a menos que quieras que te ponga a limpiar los baños del personal con la lengua. Recuerda que trae la hormona muy alborotada.

K- Y te dijo quién es el papa?

S- Me dijo que no sabía quién era aún…

K- que queeeeeeeeeeeeee?

S- Oye… te dejo me están requiriendo en urgencias te llamo luego si?

K- Ok.

Saga colgó y Kanon se quedó con el celular en la mano completamente boquiabierto. Shaina embarazada? Sin saber quién era el papa? Esto no pintaba muy bien si Milo se llegaba a enterar.


	74. Chapter 74

**Capítulo 73**

 **Abril 21, 7 am**

 **En algún lugar de la selva amazónica**

Shaka fue hacia la tienda de Liz. No bromeaba cuando le dijo que iban a ir por suministros para el camino temprano, pues ya no había agua ni nada para el camino. Shaka ya tenía identificado todos los lugares a donde irían e incluso durante la noche, había pensado en diferentes guisos que podía hacer con los mismos ingredientes y tenía una idea para darle una sorpresa a Liz.

Además, pensaba disculparse por la broma de ayer. Lo que sea que hubiera hecho estaba mal, sobre todo cuando había escuchado a Liz sollozando toda la noche.

\- Liz? Estas despierta? – pregunto desde fuera

\- Sí. Ya estoy lista – dijo Abriendo la tienda

\- Puedes hacerme el favor de vaciar tu mochila? No nos van a caber todo en la mía. – dijo Shaka con una sonrisa

\- Está bien.

Liz obedeció a regañadientes. No quería sentirse así de incomoda con él, pero su última conversación de la noche anterior con Shaka la había dejado muy abatida. Si viera en Shaka aunque fuera un solo rastro de burla o de lastima, no podría soportarlo. Vacío todo sobre su manta y regreso con su mochila hacia donde Shaka la esperaba.

\- Lista. Podemos irnos.

Shaka asintió con la cabeza, aviso a los guías el área a donde iban y con Liz detrás lideró el camino. Liz iba en silencio todo el camino, atenta a las pocas enseñanzas que Shaka estaba dispuesto a mostrarle. Cuando había algo interesante, se paraba y señalaba su oído para que ella pusiera atención en eso o señalaba sus ojos y el lugar hacia donde ella debía mirar y su nariz hacia donde ella debía oler.

Liz ponía atención a todo lo que él le decía, abriéndola a una nueva experiencia que no había podido vivir hasta ahora y haciendo que involuntariamente creciera un nuevo tipo de admiración por el rubio.

Shaka iba cortando algunas especias que encontraba en su camino mientras se las daba a conocer a Liz, quien algunas de ellas solo las había visto ya molidas en el supermercado. De pronto Liz comenzó a escuchar por sí misma. Escuchaba las aves y trataba de adivinar en su imaginación que tipo de ave era. Una vez escucho a lo lejos un jaguar, pero Shaka la había tranquilizado diciéndole que solo eran cachorros jugando, porque si los estuvieran acechando se mantendrían en silencio. Esto tranquilizo a Liz y siguieron el recorrido. Unos minutos más tarde llegaron al tope de la pequeña cascada que Shaka le había mencionado ayer. Era preciosa! Un paraíso tropical en el medio de la selva. Debajo de la cascada había una pequeña poza de agua cristalina y a Liz se le ocurrió una idea.

\- Crees que pueda bañarme ahí?

\- Si puedes. Ve. Aquí te espero. – dijo Shaka quitándose la mochila dela espalda

\- No Anda! Vamos a Saltar! – dijo Liz mientras comenzaba a quitarse la blusa y los pantalones quedando en ropa interior.

Shaka se hizo el desentendido volteando hacia otro lado para preservar el pudor de ella, que a este punto parecía no importarle demasiado. Simplemente corrió a la orilla y se lanzó al vacío.

Shaka se sorprendió de la osadía de Liz, mas tenía que recordar que se suponía que estaba ahí para cuidarla.

Se acercó a la orilla y espero a verla salir como tenía que haber sido pero no fue así. Pasaron los segundos y comenzó a preocuparse. Ni siquiera burbujas salían de agua.

\- Diantres! Y si se golpeó? Y si debo rescatarla?

Comenzó a desvestirse hasta quedar únicamente en bóxer y se lanzó al agua. Estaba fresca como había predicho pero no había ni rastro de Liz. La poza no debía tener más de 6 metros de profundidad, por lo que si ella se hubiera golpeado o estuviera herida, sería fácil de rescatar pero ahí no había nada. Salió a tomar aire y grito su nombre. Nadie le contesto y volvió a bajar. Encendió su cosmos para rastrearla y pudo sentirla a ella del otro lado del muro de piedra de la poza detrás de la cascada.

Se dio cuenta que había un túnel subterráneo algo estrecho a unos dos metros por debajo del nivel del agua y por ahí había pasado Liz del otro lado. Nado pasando por ahí y salió del otro lado. Salió a la superficie y vio a Liz sentada en la orilla abrazando sus rodillas, viendo hacia la pared.

Shaka iba a reprenderla pero miro primero alrededor. La cueva no tenía salida de no ser por ese túnel. Parecía estar tallada en una sola piedra y ser alguna especie de lugar ceremonial, pues tenía un altar y extraños dibujos en la pared. La luz natural que los iluminaba, venia de tres pequeños agujeros que filtraban la luz a través del agua cristalina de la pequeña cascada y que después del mediodía, Shaka estaba seguro que por la posición del sol, dejarían la cueva en total obscuridad.

\- Liz?

\- Oh Shaka! Ya viste? Esto… es impresionante!

Shaka se acercó un poco y vio los petroglifos. Ciertamente parecían contar una historia.

Se sentó junto a ella y aun cuando no entendía nada se dejó llevar por el momento disfrutando del sonido de la cascada. Liz no volvió a hablar en algunos minutos tratando de memorizar cada detalle. Shaka ya estaba a punto de dormitar con el arrullo del agua cuando Liz se levantó.

\- Vámonos! Los guías nos están esperando para preparar el desayuno!

\- Cinco minutos más…

\- Pero es que yo también tengo hambre!

\- Primero explícame por qué te molestaste anoche

\- Si no quieres venir, yo me regreso sola.

\- Buena suerte en encontrar el camino – dijo Shaka desafiante sin moverse del lugar

Liz cruzo el muro de piedra subterráneo y subió espero unos minutos a que Shaka la siguiera. Esto no sucedió. Preocupada volvió a regresar apresuradamente, lo que provoco que se hiciera un rasguño en el brazo lo suficientemente profundo como para que sangrara. Cuando salió del otro lado, vio que Shaka no se había movido.

\- Eres un testarudo! – le grito

\- Mira quién habla – le dijo Shaka sin moverse – Si no me dices lo que quiero saber de aquí no me muevo.

Liz salió del agua y Shaka pudo ver que estaba sangrando del brazo. Se levantó, aplico su healing y de inmediato la herida sano.

\- Como hiciste eso? – pregunto Liz asombrada

\- Soy un caballero dorado de Athena. Esto es nada en comparación al poder que puedo tener si quiero. – dijo Shaka sin dejo de presunción. Solo establecía un hecho.

Liz comenzó a reír.

\- Tu así de hermoso como eres físicamente eres un caballero de Athena? Jajajaja y por qué tío Budd no me lo dijo?

\- No tengo ni idea. Pero cuando hables con él le preguntas.

\- Que no dijiste anoche que te habías logrado comunicar?

\- Esa era una broma. Pero luego te pusiste mal…

\- Y si eres un caballero dorado como dices… porque siempre estas malhumorado? Sigue Athena en la tierra? Crees que algún día pueda conocerla? Tengo tantas preguntas para ella! Mi tío Her habla muy bien de ella! Anda si? Me la presentas?

Shaka se tomó el puente de la nariz con el pulgar y el índice en señal de intentar comprender.

\- A ver… vamos por partes. Quien carambas eres tú en realidad que tienes de padrino a Buda?

\- Soy una nephilim. La única que hay en este momento a decir verdad. Un horrible fenómeno!

\- Una Nephilim? Una chica mitad Ángel Mitad Humano?

\- Si – dijo Liz suspirando de resignación

\- Y eso que tiene de malo?

Liz lo miro asombrada.

\- No me dirás que estoy loca? Que soy una aberración de la naturaleza y una afrenta a los dioses?

Shaka se encogió de hombros

\- Eres lo que eres y yo soy lo que soy. No soy una perita en dulce e intenta ser un Indio Rubio donde todos son morenos y de cabello negro. Las humillaciones estaban a la orden del día.

Liz se sentó en la orilla mojando sus pies. Su cabello rubio goteaba sobre sus hombros y Shaka la imito.

\- Mi madre es una famosa actriz de Hollywood, pero no siempre fue así. Según cuenta papa, ella comenzó siendo una actriz de teatro comunitario, en el barrio de Queens. Era diciembre y era la producción de una pastorela. A mi madre le había tocado ser el ángel. Mi papa estaba dentro del público y dijo que no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima desde el primer momento en que la vio. Le llevo flores al camerino y después de varios intentos logro que ella se fijara en él. Para no hacerte el cuento largo, se casaron y dos años después nací yo. Un primero de febrero. Mi papa estaba feliz, y él dice que mi mama también, aunque yo lo dudo mucho. Ella quería perseguir su sueño de ser una gran estrella y apenas tenía 20 años cuando yo nací. Mi papa me cuidaba todo el tiempo mientras ella iba a sus audiciones y ensayos. Cuando cumplí dos años, ella obtuvo un papel protagónico en una película que la catapulto a la fama tan vertiginosamente, que mi padre no se dio cuenta de sus cambios de actitud hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Sin más, mi madre nos abandonó. Papa dejo su trabajo y abrió una empresa de mensajería con dos de sus amigos: Tío Locki y Tío Her. Bueno… a Tío Her lo conoces más como Hermes.

\- Momento! Hermes? Hermanos de Athena? Dios mensajero de los dioses?

\- Sí. Tío Her…. Entonces como te decía. Mi papa nunca le dijo a mi mama que él era un ángel… bueno… un arcángel…

\- Queeeeeeeee?

\- Y tampoco le dijo que había muchas posibilidades de que yo naciera siendo una Nephilim – dijo Liz un poco más tranquila de poder desahogarse con el – Los primeros signos aparecen ya que pasas de los 6 años.

\- Signos? – Shaka, en completo shock parecía no poder contestar más que con monosílabos

\- Si… Uhhh… cierto brillo en los ojos… comienzan a crecer las alas…

\- Alas! Sabía que no estaba loco! Yo las vi! Por un microsegundo las vi cuando saltamos del puente!

\- Si… aun no logro controlarlas. Me salvan de una que otra situación difícil, pero no obedecen mi voluntad sino las circunstancias. Es parte del problema. Papa por eso me ha sobreprotegido toda mi vida. No quiere que la gente se burle de mi o me trate como un fenómeno.

\- Y ya ha sucedido verdad?

\- En preescolar. Cuando mis alas comenzaron a salir. – dijo Liz – Dormía la siesta y despertaba en los lugares más extraños.

\- Pero… ese no es todo el problema verdad? – dijo Shaka intuyendo que había más en la historia de lo que ella le estaba contando.

Liz lo miro.

\- Creí que no querías que hablara mucho!

\- Si pues ya me picaste con la historia, así que termínala por favor.

Liz suspiro.

\- Parece ser que soy algún tipo de… imán para los demonios y las energías negativas. Me buscan y atacan físicamente. De una meses para acá… me gritan que soy una aberración contra natura y que Lucifer enviara a buscarme para unirme a su ejército. No se lo he dicho a papa. Solo tío Budd lo sabe.

\- Carajo! Vámonos de aquí!

\- Por qué?

\- Porque aquí solo hay una entrada y una salida. No quiero arriesgarme. Seguiremos platicando allá afuera.

La tomo de la mano y se sumergieron para salir del otro lado.

\- Ahhh me siento mucho mejor y más tranquilo de este lado – dijo Shaka saliendo del agua.

\- Eres claustrofóbico?

\- No. Solo soy Demonofobico!

\- Jijiji pues no que un caballero dorado no le tiene miedo a nada?

\- No es miedo, es precaución. – dijo Shaka - Ya libre suficientes batallas. Ya estuve en el inframundo y regresé. Te aseguro que no es miedo, sino ganas de no volver.

Mientras el agobiante calor de la selva los secaba un poco, ambos decidieron ir por los vegetales y el agua que necesitaban para el desayuno. Subieron al lugar desde donde se habían arrojado en primer lugar, tomaron su ropa y sus mochilas y caminaron rio arriba unos cuantos metros, desde donde Liz podía ver un campo con diversos tubérculos.

Shaka le mostro como sacarlos sin lastimar la tierra, dando gracias y pidiendo perdón a la planta por cortar sus raíces y volviéndola a plantar.

\- Por qué haces eso? Solo es una planta.

\- Es un ser vivo. Ha nacido, crecido y se reproduce. Pero su destino no será morir en mis manos si puedo evitarlo – decía mientras cortaba el tubérculo a las ¾ partes y volvía a enterrarlo en su lugar, tapándolo y dándole de beber.

\- No te imaginaba así Shaka. Creí que eras un cascarrabias más. – dijo Liz tratando de imitarlo con otra planta.

\- Lamento haberte dado esa impresión Liz, no siempre soy así. – dijo mientras continuaba su labor – Solo que no me agrado que Buda me mandara para acá de niñero mientras que hay peligro de una nueva guerra en el santuario por la calentura de algunas personas.

\- Calentura?

\- Hablando de calentura… Saca la caja de preservativos de mi mochila quieres?

\- Queeeeeeeeeeee?

\- La caja que está en la bolsa lateral izquierda. Voy a mostrarte unos cuantos trucos.

\- Queeeeeeeeeeeee? – dijo Liz mientras hacia lo que le pedía y se los entregaba con mano temblorosa – Pero… pero… no nos conocemos bien… y ni siquiera me has dado un beso!

Shaka se le quedo viendo con cara de interrogación por unos segundos hasta que comprendió lo que la chica quería decir y todos los colores se le subieron al rostro.

\- No. No me malentiendas. – dijo por fin para tranquilizarla – Los vamos a usar como reservorios de agua. Cada uno puede contener hasta 3 litros de agua. Con estos podemos llevar el doble del agua y así no utilizar la que pondremos en las botellas para salir de aquí de una vez por todas.

Shaka no pudo saber si lo que se reflejaba en la cara de Liz era desilusión o alivio, pero comenzó a ensenarle como usarlos. Llenaban las botellas, colocaban dos gotas de bactericida y luego de unos minutos para dejar que hiciera efecto, llenaban los condones. Liz reía de vergüenza y también de diversión. Si su padre se enteraba de lo que andaba haciendo, la encadenaría en el sótano de su casa.

Shaka tomaba nota mental: Preguntarle a sus amigos, donde podría reponer su cajita de tesoritos.

 **Abril 21, 9 a.m.**

 **Cámara del Patriarca.**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia**

Kiki estaba estudiando historia universal con Shion en su escritorio. Shaina toco la puerta.

\- Adelante

Shaina entro vestida con su ropa de entrenamiento y Sammy de la mano igual en su ropa deportiva.

\- Señor. Pido permiso para ir a _(romperles su madre)_ ver porque Kanon y Milo no subieron hoy para esposarlos y que continúen su castigo. – dijo Shaina – Puedo dejarle a Sammy aquí?

\- Claro. Solo no seas muy severa con ellos. No quiero quejas.

\- No más que de costumbre.

\- Yo quiero ir contigo – dijo Sammy – Me porto bien!

\- Pero…

\- Y hago dobles planas cuando regrese… si? – dijo la niña agitando sus pestanas

\- Chantajista! – dijo Shaina sonriendo – Ven pues… Así sirve que bajamos a ver a Dohko.

Shaina le acomodo sus trencitas y salieron. Utilizaron varios pasajes que les evitaron pasar por varias casas hasta llegar a la casa de Géminis!.

Milo estaba tocando la puerta con insistencia. Sammy se lanzó a sus brazos.

\- Milo! - grito

\- Hola bonita! Que haces por aquí? – dijo Milo cargándola

\- Ya me perdonaste? – dijo abrazándolo – Shaina dijo que ya nunca me ibas a hablar si lo volvía a hacer. Te prometo que ya me porto bien.

Milo miro a Shaina con ojos represores.

\- Porque le dijiste eso?

\- Que diantres haces aquí? – dijo ella sin responder a su pregunta - Porque no están fregando los pisos?

\- Kanon no ha salido de la tercera casa y no me contesta. Estoy preocupado.

\- Y tu llave?

\- Me la quitó cuando se enojó conmigo

Shaina rolo los ojos y abrió con su llave maestra.

\- Kanon? – pregunto Shaina con precaución antes de entrar

Milo bajo a Sammy quien se puso a corretear como loquita por toda la casa, y entro a buscarlo a la ducha. Shaina se fue directamente a la recamara y vio que Kanon estaba aún dormido. No era normal con lo mamon que era, que dejara la casa dorada sin ninguna protección y los dejara pasar sin reclamar nada.

\- Kanon? Estas bien? – pregunto Shaina sentándose en la cama.

Kanon estaba demasiado inquieto, sudando y con los ojos cerrados. Cuidadosamente le toco la frente con el dorso de la mano y lo sintió febril. Milo entró a la habitación y vio la escena.

\- Ve por Mu.

El caballero de escorpión no replico. Salió corriendo a buscar a Mu mientras Shaina iba a la cocina por una bandeja que lleno de agua y puso algunos hielos. Después entro al baño y tomo una toalla de mano.

Sammy la miraba intrigada, pero no dijo nada.

En lo que llegaba Milo y Mu, Shaina mojo la toalla y cuidadosamente limpio el sudor de la frente de Kanon y le dejo el paño húmedo sobre la frente. Sammy entro a la habitación y se subió a la cama junto a Kanon.

\- Está enfermo?

\- Baja de ahí Sammy! No sabemos que tiene y no debemos molestarlo!

\- Estoy aburrida – dijo Sammy – Puedo ir a jugar con la señorita Marín?

\- No. Te vas a quedar aquí conmigo. – dijo Shaina – Hasta que no me demuestres que te sabes comportar, no te voy a dejar bajar a jugar. – Se quitó el celular de la cintura y se lo puso en el único juego que tenía – Ten. Entretente en silencio.

Sammy se acostó junto a Kanon y se puso a jugar con el celular.

Milo y Mu no tardaron en llegar y Mu pidió a Shaina que saliera junto a Sammy para revisar a Kanon.

Los tres se sentaron en la sala a esperar.

\- Crees que se haya resfriado únicamente? – pregunto Shaina

\- Espero que sí. Ayer estaba bien – dijo Milo

\- Kanon es muy fuerte. Seguro que no es nada. – quiso tranquilizarlo – No quisiera tener que llamar a Saga. Lo preocuparía únicamente.

\- No. Eso será como último recurso. – dijo Milo

Mu salió y los dos se levantaron.

\- Supongo que con lo delicadito que es, tanta labor manual con su castigo, y mojándose en pleno sol, le acarreo esto y termino por debilitarlo. – dijo Mu en tono sarcástico – Pero ya en serio, solo es eso. También siento un poco de fatiga mental. Algo le esta preocupando demasiado porque físicamente está bien.

Shaina respiro tranquila.

\- Milo. Regresa con Samira. No quiero que si esto se convierte en gripe contagies a tu mujer y la pongas en riesgo. – dijo sin verlo.

\- Pero mejor me quedo a cuidarlo…

\- Vete! – Ordeno.

Milo volteo a ver a Mu pidiéndole su opinión y este asintió con la cabeza lo que termino por convencerlo y salió hacia su casa, aun preocupado por su amigo.

\- Kanon estará bien – le dijo a Shaina – Tu también deberías irte. Sabes que no debes estar aquí adentro.

\- En este momento las reglas no son lo importante Mu, pero me da tiempo de platicar contigo – dijo entrando a la recamara y sentándose junto a Kanon para cambiarle el paño húmedo. Volteo a ver a Sammy quien estaba en el piso de nuevo con su celular en la mano hablando sola – Que te traes tú con Geist?

La pregunta le cayó por sorpresa al lemuriano, quien se sonrojo y eludió la mirada de Shaina.

\- No sé de qué me hablas – respondió

\- En serio? Porque últimamente hay muchas entradas y salidas de ustedes dos. Se supone que solo estabas practicando a tener citas, verdad?

\- Uhhh… sí. – dijo Mu – Eso es lo que hacemos. Practicar.

\- Aja. Y me puedes decir cómo es que sabe que te gustan las nueces en las galletas?

\- Pues… platicando salió el tema.

\- Mu… - dijo Shaina en tono serio – Geist es mi amiga, mi hermana… Si tu llegas a hacerle algún tipo de daño emocional… No te lo voy a perdonar, entendiste?

\- Shaina! Yo no sería capaz de…

\- Yo ya no se nada! Ya no conozco ni reconozco a ninguno de los 12! Solo te lo estoy advirtiendo. Y lo mismo va a ir para ella! Espero que hayas dejado más que claro que solo estas practicando y no le vayas a dar falsas ilusiones.

Mu iba a contestar, pero Shaina se distrajo de nuevo con Sammy, quien ya se había subido de nuevo a la cama por sobre el torso de Kanon.

\- Shaina… El está enfermito? – pregunto

\- Sí. Déjalo en paz o se va a enojar… bájate de ahí!

\- Y… crees que si le doy besitos se cure? Eso es lo que hacen las mamas de los cuentos!

Shaina y Mu sonrieron.

\- Sí, pero tú no eres su mama. Bájate!

\- Él tampoco tiene mama… como yo… - dijo Sammy muy seria y de nuevo encendiendo su cosmo azul cielo.

Shaina iba a separarla de el para que no lo fuera a atacar como a Samira, pero Mu la detuvo esperando a ver lo que sucedía.

Sammy comenzó a darle tiernos besitos en sus mejillas mientras se las agarraba con sus manitas.

\- Este es por tu mami (besito) y este por tu papi (besito) y este por tu hermano (besito) y este por … Athena (besito) y este por … Shion (besito) y este por … Shaina (besito) y este por el … pescadito (besito) y este … por el alacrán (besito) y este por … el congelador (besito) y este por … Tania (besito)…

Shaina se zafo de Mu y quito a la niña con cuidado quien lanzo un bostezo al agarrarse de su cuello.

\- Sammy? Quien es Tania? – pregunto curiosa

\- Tania es zzzzzzz…..

Mu vio todo esto asombrado y se acercó a Kanon. La fiebre había desaparecido. Volteo a verlas y Shaina supo lo que le quería decir.

\- Hay Sammy! Ahora si ya se quién es tu papa. – le susurro al oído.


	75. Chapter 75

**Capítulo 74**

 **Abril 21, 4.45 PM**

 **Estadio de Futbol Mineirão**

 **Belo Horizonte, Brasil**

Niv estaba de un humor de perros que ni su padre podía contenerla.

Caminaba de un lado a otro del palco de directivos mientras estos comentaban estupideces de la bolsa de valores que a ella no le interesaban en absoluto.

El Dr. Ferreira la veía entre divertido y preocupado. La última vez que su hija había estado tan ofuscada había sido ocasionada por el intoxicamiento masivo de sus porristas por un sushi en mal estado. A quien carajos se le ocurría comer sushi en pleno verano en Brasil? Había gritado cerca de 100 veces ese día. Las porristas después de haberse recuperado habían casi llorado de la reganada que les había puesto aparte de hacerlas correr el doble de vueltas de calentamiento por casi una semana.

Sí. Su hija aunque pequeña de estatura, era una completa fiera cuando se enojaba. Y ahora se veía enojada aunque no encontraba la razón, excepto que cierta persona no había llegado.

Seria eso lo que la tenía así?

Como si lo hubieran llamado con el pensamiento, el celular de Niv comenzó a sonar:

N. Hola?

A. Hola Niv. Soy Alde!

N. Donde demonios estas?

A. Perdón se me hizo tarde. Había mucho tráfico por el partido… Ya estoy en taquilla formado

N. Salte de la fila.

A. Qué? por qué?

N. Dirígete directamente a la puerta A y pide por Romeo.

A. Uhhh pero…

N. Haz lo que te digo!

A. Ok. Ok. No te enojes. Espera… espera… Estoy con Romeo y ahora?

N. Dile que te dé el pase que deje a tu nombre. Muéstrale tu identificación de ser necesaria.

A. … … … … listo. Ya la tengo y de ahí?

N. Vas a ver una línea azul en el piso. Síguela. Te dirigirá al área de Palcos. Hay una única puerta con el escudo del equipo. Aquí estamos.

A. Entendido. Dame cinco minutos y estaré ahí.

Colgó y Niv ya no sabía si estar alegre o poner su cara de enojada.

Cinco minutos más tarde, como lo había prometido, Alde entraba por esa puerta.

\- Buenas tardes – dijo tímidamente

Los directivos que aún no tenían el placer de conocerlo pegaron un brinco del susto y sus guardaespaldas se pusieron en guardia.

\- Taurus! Pasa! – dijo el Dr. Ferreira levantándose de su asiento para darle la bienvenida, mientras los demás directivos se le quedaban viendo incrédulos – Voy a presentarte a todos antes de que comience el partido.

Niv no se dignó a levantarse de su acolchonado asiento. Estaba molesta y seguiría molesta hasta que se le pegara la gana. Como se atrevía a llegar tarde por estar con su "amiga"!

El padre de Niv lo presento a cada uno de los que estaban ahí, poniendo especial énfasis en las cualidades futbolísticas del muchacho, lo cual hizo sentir a Alde en extremo tímido.

\- Ven, siéntate aquí junto a mi Taurus. Nívea… déjale el asiento a mi invitado.

\- No quiero!. Que vaya a sentarse allá abajo con su "amiga" donde quiera que la haya dejado – dijo volteando al lado contrario de ellos y cruzándose de brazos – Además este es mi lugar favorito.

\- Nívea! Soy tu padre! Obedéceme! – dijo el Dr. Firmemente.

Aun refunfuñando, Niv se levantó del asiento dejándoselo a Alde, quien se sentó y antes de que ella pudiera retirarse más de unos centímetros, Alde la acerco con su mano derecha tomándola de su cintura suavemente, atrayéndola hasta que quedo sentada en sus piernas.

\- No te preocupes Niv. Los dos podemos compartir este asiento – dijo con una sonrisa.

Niv de la sorpresa se había quedado completamente muda para beneplácito de su papa, quien junto a Alde, comenzaron a ver el partido. Niv ni siquiera se enteró de la alineación. Estaba completamente aturdida viendo alternadamente la cara de Alde y su mano que la sujetaba suavemente de su cintura y que no la soltó hasta el descanso del primer tiempo.

 **Abril 22, 8.45 am**

 **Sala de espera VIP Air France**

 **Aeropuerto Internacional en Atenas, Grecia**

Shaina revisaba su celular esperando tener algún mensaje de Minos, pero no había ninguno. Le echo la culpa a la ansiedad que sentía de volver a verlo. Viajaba ligera de nuevo, con solo un porta trajes donde llevaba su cambio de ropa, pues volvería por la noche así que no lo necesitaba. Mientras veía con atención su boleto en la mano, recordó la noche anterior.

 ** _Flashback_**

Shaina daba los últimos toques al outfit que se pondría para el desfile. Nunca había asistido a un evento así, por lo que tuvo que pedir ayuda a Afrodita, quien con gusto había checado su guardarropa y le había dado algunas instrucciones.

Sammy ya estaba dormida en su camita improvisada y Shaina había mandado llamar a Junet. Tocaron a la puerta y ella rápidamente guardo su costura.

\- Pase.

Esperaba a Junet pero la que apareció fue Marín.

\- Buenas noches

\- Ah Marín, eres tú. Pasa y siéntate. En que puedo ayudarte?

\- Vengo a decirte que Junet no se siente bien. Trae cólicos y me ha pedido que la sustituya mañana para cuidar a Sammy.

\- De acuerdo. Gracias. Solo será durante el día. El maestro se hará cargo de ella a partir de las seis de la tarde.

Un incómodo silencio se hizo entre ellas.

\- Por qué no me lo pediste a mí en primer lugar?

\- Porque no quiero que se entusiasme pensando que ya le levante el castigo. Ella no regresara al recinto como aspirante. Además tú tienes otras cosas que hacer. – dijo Shaina en tono neutro.

\- Ya decidiste que vas a hacer con ella? La entrenaras tú?

\- No si puedo evitarlo. Hoy no pude hablar con Dohko. El maestro Shion me pidió que lo hiciera si quería más información acerca de otra opción para Sammy, pero me entretuve con Kanon y Mu. Lo hare después de que regrese de Paris.

\- Ahí es donde iras?

\- Sí. Minos me invito a un desfile de modas y voy a ir.

\- Vas en serio con él? Pasas mucho tiempo fuera del Santuario.

\- Y por qué no habría de hacerlo? – Pregunto Shaina cruzándose de brazos

\- Pues… Minos es un espectro de Hades!

\- Y?

\- Como que y? No deja de ser enemigo de Athena por default! Se supone que tú eres amante de las reglas y el deber…

\- Y ya por eso a ojos de todos debo dejarlo? Eso no va a suceder pronto Marín así que pueden esperar sentados… o acaso tu también esperas que me quede sola hasta que tengan que retirarme? Eso es muy egoísta de parte de todos.

\- No pero… con tu nueva posición puedes quedarte con cualquier caballero de Athena.

\- En serio? Está bien. Te cambio a Minos por Aioria.

\- No! Estas loca?

\- Dijiste con cualquiera. Y Aioria está soltero.

\- Shaina! Te gusta mi novio? – dijo Marín con cara compungida

\- Jajaja no. La verdad no. Es demasiado serio para mí. Solo lo dije por molestarte.

\- No me hagas ese tipo de bromas! – dijo Marín enojada

\- Ya. Entonces no digas que puedo tener a cualquier caballero. No me gusta ninguno de aquí. Ni dorado, ni plateado y menos de bronce. Además según tú, me he acostado con Mu y con Shion… o sea puros lemurianos. Si sigo tu línea de pensamiento entonces… esperare a que Kiki crezca y saque su armadura Jajaja

\- Hoy andas muy bromista no? Te pido perdón de nuevo por decirte eso.

\- Pues no. No te perdono. No te lo voy a perdonar nunca. – Dijo Shaina muy seria – Shion es mi patriarca y se porta como tal conmigo, la hace de padre, guía y consejero y a Mu lo quiero mucho, como si fuera mi hermano. Nunca se ha dado ninguna situación ajena a esto con ninguno de los dos y mi única falta parece ser querer tener a todos contentos excepto a mí misma y decidí que ya era momento de comenzar a hacerlo. Nadie te ha reclamado que te hayas acostado con Aioria. Ya te habías tardado y me alegro por ti, pero me molesta que aun así tienes los ovarios de reclamarme a mí que me conservo intacta!

\- Shaina! Pero como supiste que…?

\- No soy tan estúpida como ambos parecen creerlo. Fue en tu cumpleaños. Y muchas veces más después de eso. – dijo Shaina tranquilamente – Todos los dorados parecen saberlo y obviamente yo también. Y me hago de la vista gorda porque es tu cuerpo y puedes hacer con él lo que te venga en gana, aunque todos parecen estar muy pendientes del mío.

\- Yo…

\- Además… supongo que era de esperarse ya que necesita preñarte para conseguir su sucesor.

\- Que grosera! Eso fue totalmente inapropiado – reclamo Marín muy seria.

\- Ahhh la verdad duele!. – dijo Shaina enojada – Pero como te dije, lo que ustedes dos hagan ya no es mi problema. Tengo mil cosas ahora en que pensar, incluyendo el futuro de Sammy. Debiste compartir con nosotras las habilidades de la niña para saber cómo proceder Marín!.

\- A decir verdad ella nunca dio muestras de nada diferente a las demás – dijo Marín – Tampoco había dado señales de haber despertado su cosmos.

Shaina se quedó pensando. Ella tampoco había sentido nada raro en esos dos años que había supervisado el recinto.

\- Si eso es todo… retírate. Ven por Sammy a las 6. Estará lista para que te la lleves – dijo Shaina – Y si por alguna razón crees que no puedes controlarla, tráesela a Shion directamente.

Marín se había despedido algo triste y Shaina había quedado sola con sus pensamientos. A ella era a la que debía controlarla Shion. No recordaba haberle hablado nunca así a su amiga.

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

Por fin su vuelo fue anunciado y subió al avión emocionada. En tres horas estaría de nuevo en brazos de su juez favorito.

 _Tres horas más tarde…_

\- La ventaja de viajar ligera es que paso por aduana casi inmediatamente – pensó Shaina con alegría.

Había podido dormir profundamente durante el vuelo de manera que llegara descansada y con muchas ganas de disfrutar su día libre. Viajaba con sus sencillos jeans a la cadera y playera blanca con una corona rosada en lentejuela. Sus cómodas zapatillas blancas le servirían también para su vestido de coctel que usaría en el desfile.

Cuando había visto de lejos a Minos, con su playera de licra blanca con estampado de un grifo en color negro y sus jeans negros no pudo evitar correr hacia él. Cada vez le costaba más trabajo esperar a poder verlo.

\- Minos! – Grito arrojándose a sus brazos sin dudarlo

\- Hola Preciosa mía – Dijo antes de besarla. Tardaron un poco en soltarse con trabajo y eso recordando que estaban en un lugar público – Como estuvo el viaje?

\- A quien le importa! – dijo Shaina con ojos brillantes – Ya estoy aquí contigo.

\- Tienes mucha razón Amore mío… Ya conoces Paris?

\- He estado aquí, pero nunca turisteando.

\- Bueno…. El evento es en los Champs Elysees a las 5 pm, y apenas son las 12. Quieres conocer algunos lugares emblemáticos como una turista V.I.P?

\- Eso depende… tendré un pase V.I.P?

\- Si

\- Y me da de especial ese pase V.I.P?

\- Un beso en la punta de la torre Eiffel, o que te puedo llevar a lo oscurito del sótano del Louvre o dormir la siesta en la cama que era de María Antonieta entre otras cosas….

\- Me convenciste con lo primero – dijo Shaina coquetamente – Pero… es mucho pedir algún café y un pastelillo decente antes? Muero de hambre!

\- Lo que mi princesa quiera. – dijo bajándola al suelo y quitándole su porta trajes de la mano – Vamos. Hoy Aiacos fue generoso y me presto su auto. Solo debemos ir por el a las tres para llevarlo a que "se prepare".

\- No lo va a utilizar mientras tanto?

\- Jajaja está durmiendo. Dice que debe estar bello y descansado para esta noche. En serio te digo que me preocupa que se vaya al lado obscuro del modelaje.

\- Y eso es?

\- Que se vuelva más afeminado de lo que ya es. – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Minos ayudo a subir al auto a Shaina y fueron a tomar su café y un pastelillo a la terraza del Hotel Shangri-la, desde donde la vista de la torre Eiffel a unas calles de ahí, daba el ambiente perfecto para la conversación y el romanticismo.

\- Esto es hermoso Minos… Gracias – dijo Shaina

\- No me las des. Me estas malacostumbrando.

\- Que no es al revés? – pregunto Shaina sonriendo

\- No. Me estas malacostumbrando a ser bueno.

\- Y eso es malo?

\- Sí. Pero con tal de verte sonreír me aguanto, lo demás no importa demasiado. – y tomándola de ambas manos le dijo - Lo que me recuerda… necesito decirte algo y espero que estés tranquila y lo entiendas.

\- Qué es? Me asustas!

\- Recuerdas el incidente con el vidrio del auto en el bosque?

\- Si

\- No fue un explorador enojado como habíamos supuesto.

\- Entonces?

\- Fue… ( _no puedo decirle que fue Anteros…)_ uno de los Bersekers de Ares.

Vio como el color se le fue a la cara de Shaina.

\- Nos siguió hasta allá… porque tienen instrucciones de secuestrarte y llevarte ante el…

\- No! – dijo Shaina ahogando un grito levantándose con la intensión de irse, pero Minos se lo impidió – Tengo entonces que regresar al santuario! No debo estar aquí!

Minos no soltó sus manos, impidiendo así que se fuera. Él también se levantó y la abrazo. Sintió que ella estaba temblando y por lo que sabía ella no era alguien que tuviera miedo muy seguido. Lo abrazo y escondió su cara en el torso de Minos, quien se dedicó a acariciarle su cabello.

\- Princesa, escúchame. Sabes que no voy a dejar que te pase nada. Mientras estoy contigo, puedo extender momentáneamente la protección de Hades hacia ti, pero no puedo vigilarte todo el tiempo ni tampoco estar contigo siempre.

\- Lo se…

\- Te he puesto uno de mis espectros para que te vigile únicamente cuando sales del santuario…

\- Qué?

Minos tomo su cara y la beso en los labios hasta que sintió que había dejado de temblar.

\- Él tiene instrucciones precisas de cuidarte de cualquiera que intente abordarte y/o hacerte daño, sobre todo si vienen de parte de Ares, aun cuando salgas con un dorado como escolta. En cuanto algo así suceda yo vendré a defenderte en cuestión de segundos.

\- Por qué la trae contra mí? Por qué no puede buscarse a otra más dispuesta a hacer lo que él quiera?

\- Eso no lo sé princesa… Pero si estás de acuerdo y para terminar con este estrés, firmare el compromiso que Athena y Shion quieren para que Hades te proteja permanentemente.

Shaina lo miro a los ojos y la expresión en la cara de Minos la hizo sonreír pero a la vez sintió una gran tristeza y preocupación por el futuro.

\- No. No quiero que firmes nada aun.

\- Pero… creí que eso es lo que querían todos. – dijo Minos sorprendido

\- No quiero que firmes nada solo para salvarme sin yo misma saber si merezco que hagas ese sacrificio. – dijo - Ahora soy yo la que quiero esperar a comprender todo esto que siento cada vez que estoy junto a ti. No podría soportar usarte únicamente para mi beneficio personal.

Minos se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

\- Está bien. Se hará como dices. Pero prométeme que no trataras de evadir al espectro que te puse. No estaré tranquilo. Ya hable con Shion y está de acuerdo.

\- Te lo prometo. Y también te prometo aclarar mi situación lo antes posible.

Minos volvió a besarla. Arrojo unos billetes a la mesa y se la llevo. Si quería llevarla a pasear antes de ir por Aiacos, apenas tenían tiempo.

 **Abril 22, 4.55 p.m.**

 **Le Paláis des Congrès de Paris**

 **Paris, Francia**

Rada y Minos tomaron asiento uno a cada lado de la amazona. Como buenos clientes asiduos a ese tipo de eventos y como amigos de Aiacos, sus lugares estaban al final de la pasarela de lado derecho. Podían ver tanto a los espectadores del frente como a los modelos en sus mejores poses.

Shaina sonreía por dos razones: Aiacos y Rada la habían acogido muy bien entre abrazos, cotorreo y risas por ser la novia de Minos, y su sencillo vestido de satín azul medianoche con la fajilla blanca bordada de canutillo, había sido la más adecuada para la ocasión tal como Afrodita le había aconsejado.

El evento comenzó con la ropa otoño- invierno para mujer y Shaina tomaba nota mental de los colores y telas así como uno que otro diseño que le llamaba la atención. Era imposible para ella pagar los costosísimos vestidos que estaba viendo, además de que algunos eran totalmente inadecuados para su tipo de cuerpo.

Pasaron los tres primeros diseñadores y se hizo el primer break.

\- Rada… No viste de casualidad nada que te gustara? – pregunto Minos a su amigo mientras este abría una botella con agua.

\- No, pero espero que en la siguiente salga algo bueno.

\- Caro? – susurro Shaina – A Rada le gusta usar vestidos?

Rada comenzó a ahogarse con su botella.

\- No Princesa, Jajaja Me refería a las chicas que modelan, no a la ropa Jajaja

\- Mmm… solo porque estas con mi amigo si no… - dijo Rada en tono de broma

\- Si no, traería a Kanon para que me defendiera – dijo Shaina sacándole la lengua

\- Jaja que chistosita… - reclamo Rada recordando que Kanon lo había derrotado la última vez.

Shaina se abrazó sonriendo de Minos y volteo hacia el escenario. Una conocida chica rubia de grandes ojos azules llamo su atención y ella también la vio. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron su animadversión fue instantánea.

\- Caro mío, Tú conoces a muchos diseñadores y modelos aquí verdad?

\- Sí. Ya te dije que lo de Lisa fue hace mucho tiempo y…

\- No lo digo por eso! – dijo Shaina haciendo una señal de indiferencia – A tus 0900 hay una chica de cabello rubio. Quiero confirmar quien es.

Disimuladamente Minos volteo hacia donde ella le indicaba y sonrió. Claro que la conocía. Era la favorita de Poseidón.

\- Es Tethys de Sirena…

\- Lo sospeche – dijo Shaina muy seria – Que hace ella aquí?

Rada se acercó y sonrió a Shaina.

\- Qué? Acaso no te gusta la competencia? Por su gafete parece que está trabajando en el desfile.

\- Ella no es competencia para mí. La última vez la derrote fácilmente.- dijo Shaina de forma engreída

\- Pues sí. Pero a ti te gusta la moda y ella parece que a eso se dedica…

\- A mí solo me interesa la moda para estar bonita para Minos y que no se avergüence de mí. – dijo Shaina sin pensar

Minos sonrió emocionado.

\- En serio? Porque por mí no te preocupes. Igual puedes andar desnuda y…

Shaina le dio un codazo en el estómago.

\- Eso ni suenes que va a suceder! – dijo sonriendo mientras lo besaba

\- Bájenle dos rayitas mientras yo estoy presente o me van a hacer vomitar – bromeaba Rada.

Shaina le iba a contestar cuando una figura vestida con un traje sastre rosa tomada del brazo de Isaak los interrumpió.

\- Shaina? Shaina de Ofiuco eres tú?

Shaina volteo al reconocer la voz.

\- Fler!


	76. Chapter 76

**Capítulo 75**

 **Abril 22, 6.00 p.m.**

 **Le Paláis des Congrès de Paris**

 **Paris, Francia**

La imagen de la tierna chica que recordaba de los días que estuvo en Asgard, no correspondía a la de la chica frente a ella vestida con lo último de la moda parisina. Su mata de cabello rubio estaba trenzado hacia un lado y adornado únicamente con gel de glitter. Traía un traje sastre asimétrico de la falda en color rosa pálido y corrió a abrazarla mientras que tanto Isaak, como Minos y Rada se les quedaban viendo curiosos.

Shaina correspondió al abrazo con timidez. No era afecta a esas demostraciones y además estaba algo sorprendida de encontrar a la razón de los desvelos de su amigo Camus en Paris. Que no se suponía que estaba en Asgard?

\- Fler! Que estás haciendo aquí? Te hacía en Asgard!

\- Vine de compras. Estoy tan emocionada de verte!

\- Hilda vino contigo?

\- No! Vine sola! – dijo – Bueno… Isaak me acompañó.

Shaina entonces fue que reparo en la presencia de la Marina del Kraken e intento asimilar lo que Fler estaba diciendo. Isaak sonrió al ver la consternación de Shaina e inclino la cabeza a modo de saludo y Shaina hizo lo mismo.

\- Ay Shaina! Me caes del cielo! Justo mañana iba a salir rumbo al Santuario!

Shaina iba a contestar cuando anunciaron que el evento iba a continuar y debían regresar a sus lugares.

\- Podemos platicar cuando termine todo? Irán al After verdad? Isaak, Thes y yo estaremos ahí. – Isaak le hizo una seña a Fler indicándole que luego podrían hablar pero debían regresar a sus asientos.

Shaina noto la familiaridad con la que Fler tomaba el brazo de Isaak, la caballerosidad de Isaak hacia Fler… Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse los malos pensamientos. No. Debía dejar de pensar tonterías. Pero por otro lado… todos habían creído que Fler y Hyoga habían tenido algo… Isaak había sido compañero de entrenamiento de Hyoga… Camus era el maestro de los dos…. Carajo! Ella había ido a Paris a desestresarse no a recibir más problemas gratis.

\- Estas bien princesa? – pregunto Minos extrañado por verla ahí parada viendo al infinito

\- La verdad no. Aun va a desfilar Aiacos?

\- Según el programa falta dos breaks antes de que comience la moda masculina – dijo abrazándola.

\- Podemos salir un momento? Rada… cuidas nuestros lugares?

\- Ya van a irse a lo obscurito tan rápido?

\- No! Si! – exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo

Minos volteo a ver a Shaina extrañado.

\- Si?

\- Necesito no pensar y tú eres el único que puede fundir mi cerebro a ese grado – dijo jalándolo hacia el vestíbulo.

Minos se encogió de hombros dejándose llevar mientras Rada solo entrecerraba los ojos, cruzaba los brazos y le susurraba.

\- Suertudo!

 **Abril 22, 12.00 p.m.**

 **Salón de conferencias del Club Cruzeiro F.C.**

 **Belo Horizonte, Brasil**

Era el tiempo para el Coffee Break del curso de ese día. Alde había tomado notas y aprendido tantas cosas que estaba pensando en aplicarlas cuando le expusiera a Shion su plan de hacer un equipo de soccer en forma con los guardias para mantenerlos entretenidos en lugar de que fueran a los congales más cercanos.

Ya que todos los que estaban en ese curso se conocían menos el, aprovecho para llamarle a Mu.

M. Si?

A. Mu soy Alde! Como va todo por allá?

M. Hey! Qué bueno que llamas! Así sé que sigues vivo.

A. Si muero por acá amigo, le pediré a Hades que me dé chance de ir a jalarte las patas!

M. jaja córtala con eso! Como te ha ido?

A. ni te imaginas! Ya termine el curso práctico y esta semana es la de entrenadores y la que sigue de árbitros

M. Y luego qué?

A. Que de qué?

M. Alde… no fuiste de paseo ni para andar jugando soccer…

A. Te refieres a la misión? La tengo bien presente jejeje de hecho… anoche me puse a practicar mucho pero mucho eh?

M. Que Queeeeee? Escúpelo anda!

A. Nooooo. Un caballero no tiene memoria Jajaja

M. Mira nomas! Voy a tener que ver quien tenía las apuestas…

A. Que apuestas?

M. Uhhh… de quien se estrenaba primero… si Shaka o tu…

A. y tú por quién apostaste?

M. Alde! Apostar sobre eso es de muy mal gusto!

A. Aja… apostaste por mí?

M. Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

A. Pues ve y cobra antes de que se arrepientan!

M. Pero me van a preguntar detalles.

A. ah pues que metiches… chismosos… y… Que detalles quieres saber?

M. No tantos como los que tu quisieras presumirme Jajaja

A. Pues… su nombre es Brittany…

M. Por qué me suena el nombre?

A. Es la azafata con la que Shura no me dejo hacer nada.

M. Jajaja ya me acorde.

A. Súper bonito el corte de su cabello plateado, piel blanca, ojos grises… como 1.70… 19 años… que más…

M. A lo que te truje chencha! O te vas a acabar tu saldo

A. no importa. le meto más Jajaja déjame ver cómo te lo describo sin verme tan maniaco…

M. Cuando fue eso?

A. Anteanoche y de nuevo ayer en la mañana jijiji

M. En serio? Me estas cuenteando Alde! No creo que ella haya podido caminar después de eso.

A. Nahhhh que exagerado eres te daría sucios detalles pero estoy en el receso de mi clase.

M. Y siquiera estuvo bueno?

A. Para practicar… si… aprendí muchos trucos! Y ahora si ya voy superbién preparado para mi misión. Pero así como para el vivamos felices para siempre? No. No vi las estrellitas ni los fuegos artificiales.

M. Y la vas a volver a ver?

A. Si algo aprendí escuchando a los putanos de los pisos superiores, es que a quien le dan pan que llore Jajaja

M. Pues te felicito Alde! Al menos ya no tendrás miedo a la hora de la hora con la que elijas.

A. Si… Ya no me voy a equivocar Jajaja. Ups. Ya tengo que entrar amigo… Cobra la apuesta!

M. Oye… llámame en la noche. Hay muchas noticias que tienes que saber.

A. En cuanto llegue a mi habitación te llamo. Bye.

Niv, quien había llegado justo a tiempo para escuchar las últimas tres frases superiores, tomo la libreta que traía en la mano y se la estampo a Alde en la cabeza, aunque para eso tuvo que saltar un poco.

Alde se volteo sobándose la cabeza, solo para ver que Niv se iba caminando rápidamente hacia las escaleras con actitud enfadada.

\- Y ahora que hice?

 **Abril 22, 6.00 p.m.**

 **Tercera casa dorada de Géminis**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia**

Saga subió los escalones de dos en dos encendiendo su cosmo para saludar a Mu pero sin detenerse a platicar con él. Saga había preguntado por Kanon pues no tenía noticias de él la tarde anterior y Shion le había masajeado diciendo que Kanon estaba en cama agotado mentalmente y le parecía buena idea que pasara a visitarlo. Saga no se había hecho esperar, había cambiado algunos turnos con algunos colegas y se había dirigido directamente a su antiguo refugio.

Abrió con la llave de repuesto que tenía y corrió hacia recamara.

\- Kanon? –dijo arrodillándose junto a él tomando su temperatura, pulso

\- Ni creas que te voy a dejar solo todavía – dijo Kanon abriendo los ojos – aunque me sorprende que hayas tenido tiempo para venir.

\- Si me hubieras dicho que te sentías mal, hubiera venido antes. Después de que no me contestaste como 100 llamadas, tuve que preguntar por ti – contesto Saga – Que tienes?

\- Estaba pasando otra vez… - dijo Kanon tapándose los ojos con el antebrazo

\- Tu lado malo?

\- Si… me está siendo bastante difícil de controlar últimamente. He estado haciendo estupideces sin ton ni son. La cosa esta que arde y luego tú me das esa noticia y simplemente colapse.

\- De que estas hablando? – pregunto Saga mientras servía dos tragos. Le extendió uno a su hermano y se tomó el suyo de un jalón – Que noticia te hizo colapsar.

\- Del embarazo de Shaina…

Saga no pudo menos que carcajearse hasta caer de rodillas abrazando su estómago con ambos brazos.

Kanon no le hizo caso. Siguió acostado en la misma posición hasta que Saga se calmó y se levantó por sí solo.

\- Como eres bestia Kanon…! yo jamás mencione la palabra embarazada!

\- Tu dijiste que iba a ser mama!

\- Pues sí pero de Sammy! La niña pequeña que últimamente va con ella a todos lados como perrito faldero!

\- Y por qué me sueltas así la info idiota! Estas viendo como estoy y todavía me jodes con eso!

\- Fue una broma y no creí que o te lo creyeras o que te pusieras mal!

Kanon no contesto. No era solo eso. Esa info había sido la gota que derramo el vaso, mas no era la única. Desde meses atrás había sentido que la maldad quería volver a entrar a él. Por eso quería vengarse de Milo y Camus aunque eran sus amigos. Por eso quería joder a Tania. Y aun cuando había sido purificado por la gracia de Athena, parecía que estaba recayendo.

\- Voy a tener que decirle a Athena, verdad?

\- Creo que sí.

\- Carajo! Y supongo que eso incluye disculparme con el bicho y el congelador verdad?

\- Ahora que les hiciste…

\- Mejor ni te cuento o me reganas. Pero… cabe decir que al menos sirvió para hacer las paces con tu consentida.

\- Con Shaina? Desde cuando es mi consentida?

\- Desde los 7?

\- Que exagerado!

\- Oh vamos admítelo siquiera! Me sorprende que no quisieras más con ella.

\- Con ese pinche genio que se carga? Me hubiera mandado al carajo el primer día! Nahhh es buena chica. Solo un poco atrabancada y medio loca. Pero que carnero no es así? Se dan de topes entre ellos mismos!

\- Esas son las cabras ignorante!

\- Y la diferencia es…

\- Unos son retorcidos y otros se sienten muy picudos…

\- Te refieres a los cuernos? – pregunto Saga

\- No! Las personas Jajaja

\- Jajaja

Saga se levantó a la cocina y abrió el refri.

\- Ya almorzaste? O te hago un sándwich de queso?

\- No preguntes y hazlo.

Quitándose su suéter para quedar en jeans y playera, Saga comenzó a hacer su especialidad culinaria para su hermano.

\- Por cierto Kanon… como vas con tu misión?

\- Ya te lo dije!… el próximo año. En este solo voy a divertirme. –grito desde su cuarto

\- Lo dice tu lado malo o el bueno?

\- Lo digo yo. Que más quieres?

\- Y entonces la chica que conociste…

\- Tania? Que con ella?

\- No es tu elegida?

\- Claro que no!.

\- Ah vaya, menos mal! – dijo metiendo el pan al horno – Y si te cuento que conocí a la mujer de mis sueños?

\- Sueños o pesadillas? – se burló Kanon saliendo de la cama para no tener que gritar yendo a acostarse al sofá.

\- Ambos

\- En serio? Es la chica que DM me dijo?

\- Si

\- Y esta así de buena como la describió?

\- No. Está mucho mejor jejeje

\- Y Ella ya sabe que vas por ella? – pregunto Kanon extrañado

\- Aun no… pero pronto…

\- Te rechazó? No puedo creerlo. Cuantas te han rechazado en tu vida?

\- Cero, pero este no es el caso. Ella iba como paciente y no la iba a abordar así como así verdad?

\- Asssssssssssssco. Estaba enferma? Dime que no iba por una ETS!

\- Jajaja come y cállate – dijo Saga extendiéndole su sándwich de queso a Kanon mientras hacia el suyo – Había sido atacada por unos porros y tenía que llenar el parte médico.

\- Fiuuuuuuuuuuu por un momento me espante.

\- Pero… le hice la prueba del anejo, y la paso con creces Jajaja

\- En serio? Con una paciente? Y yo soy el loco?

\- Hey! Fui todo un profesional – dijo Saga guiñándole un ojo – Además ella respondió a todas y cada una de mis inocentes caricias.

\- Eres todo un cabron!. Voy a tener que ir a ver cómo le haces para que todos te crean tu carita de inocente.

\- Jajaja Cuando quieras. Ya te sientes mejor?

\- Lo estaré después de ir a ver a Athena. Vas para arriba? – dijo al ver que Saga terminaba su sándwich

\- Si ya me estas corriendo sí.

\- Sabes que no. Por mi quédate aquí. Como en los muy viejos tiempos.

Saga sonrió a su hermano. El tenía razón. Hacía mucho tiempo que no pasaban tiempo juntos.

\- Maratón de Dragón Ball? En lo que regreso te haces los snacks?

\- Hecho!

 **Abril 22, 7.45 p.m.**

 **Le Paláis des Congrès de Paris**

 **Paris, Francia**

Shaina, Minos y Rada esperaban a que Aiacos saliera de los vestidores.

Radamanthys coqueteaba con una modelo morena que no había aparecido en el desfile pero era bastante conocida en el medio y Shaina estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas en las piernas de Minos volteada hacia el para poder besarlo a gusto con sus brazos enroscados en su cuello mientras una mano de Minos descansaba sobre su trasero y entraba en contacto con la piel de su espalda a través del escote.

\- Tsk! No cuenten pan frente a los pobres! – dijo Aiacos con una ceja levantada viendo todo el espectáculo – Y tu Rada… que no les ibas a servir de chaperona?

\- Ja! Y eso que te perdiste el escándalo de medio tiempo cuando la prensa los cacho fajando en el pasillo – se burló Rada mientras seguía platicando con la modelo

Shaina se ruborizo tanto que hizo reír a Minos y a Aiacos.

\- Mentira. Solo estábamos… mmm… que estábamos haciendo?

\- Literalmente lo que dijo Rada Jajaja… - Contesto Minos riendo

\- En serio? – pregunto Shaina apenada – Si Shion llega a ver esas fotos me va a encerrar de por vida verdad?

\- Yo lo haría – Contesto Rada dando por terminada su conversación con la morena.

Shaina se encogió de hombros. Total. Lo bailado nadie se lo quitaba.

\- Aiacos estuviste perfecto! – dijo tratando de cambiar el tema

\- En serio? Casi me equivoco en la vuelta a la izquierda – dijo – Cual te gusto más?

\- Si tengo que elegir en cual te veías mas papacito… el tuxedo – dijo Shaina – Pero si debo elegir en cual te veías más yumi… definitivamente en traje de baño Jajaja tienes un buen trasero

\- Hey! No puedes verle el trasero a mis amigos! – reclamo Minos

\- Quien dice?

\- Yo digo! – Dijo Minos muy serio.

Shaina se le quedo viendo.

\- Rada… date la vuelta – ordeno Shaina sin dejar de ver a Minos.

Rada divertido al saber lo que iba a hacer lo hizo y se levantó el saco para que pudiera apreciarlo mejor e hiciera enojar a Minos.

\- Shaina!

\- Lo ves? No tiene nada de malo – dijo mientras le tocaba el trasero con la uña de su dedo índice a Rada y este reía por las cosquillas – Ahora tu Aiacos.

\- Deja de estarlos tocando!

Aiacos decidió obedecer a Shaina y paso lo mismo.

\- Mi veredicto… es que Aiacos tiene el trasero más redondito, pero el de Rada no se queda atrás

\- Jajaja – rieron los dos espectros.

\- Peeeero… no soy joto así que no me interesan los traseros. Yo prefiero los besos de mi hermoso aquí presente.

Fue el turno de Minos de reír y se echó a correr al auto jalando a Shaina. Segundos después Rada y Aiacos los perseguían para hacerles tragar sus palabras.

 **Abril 22, 7.00 p.m.**

 **Cámara de Patriarca**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia**

Athena entro completamente ofuscada.

\- Princesa! Bienvenida. Shaina dijo que había ido al Olimpo.- dijo Shion

\- De allá vengo, Shion. – dijo – Mi hermano no apareció y Artemisa no sabe dónde está. Le deje un recado. Necesito que se comunique conmigo o iré directamente con Zeus.

\- Cree que sea lo más adecuado?

\- No lo sé. Que me recomiendas?

\- Dele un tiempo razonable para aparecer. – dijo – Su hermano es una persona ocupada. No creo que lo haya hecho a propósito.

\- Pero… y mientras que hacemos con la niña?

\- Educarla como a las demás, poniendo un poco más de cuidado en sus habilidades. No creo que pase de algunas semanas antes de que su hermano se comunique con usted.

\- Sí. Tienes razón. Y tampoco quiero crearle problemas con mi padre – dijo Athena – Sabes que les tiene prohibido procrear con humanos. Y a mi hermano apenas lo acaba de volver a aceptar en el olimpo.

\- Y no le pregunto a su hermana si sabía de Sammy?

\- Prefiero no remover las aguas por el momento Shion. Hasta no hablar con Apolo no hare nada. Le daré un mes antes de pedirle una cita a Zeus.

\- Por cierto… Saga está subiendo y quiere hablar con usted. Estará aquí en unos minutos. – dijo Shion

\- Gracias Shion. Iré a refrescarme para salir con él. Que espere en la cámara.

\- Si princesa.

Minutos más tarde…

\- Saga! – dijo Shion ya sin su uniforme dándole un abrazo

\- Shion! Gracias por avisarme de Kanon

\- Te hubiera avisado antes, si hubiera sabido que él no te había llamado.

\- Es un testarudo y lo sabes.

\- Si… es un dolor de cabeza… pero los doce lo son. Ni a cual irle.

Saga sonrió

\- En serio? Hubiera jurado que Mu…

\- Mu no se salva Saga. También tiene lo suyo. Como dije… Ni a cual irle.

\- Te entiendo… ya estuve ahí.

\- Si pero no con las hormonas locas.

\- Pues te diré…

Shion iba a contestarle cuando Saori salió de su habitación.

\- Saga! Bienvenido

\- Solo pase a saludarlos Athena – dijo – Y a abogar por mi hermano

\- Abogar?

\- Quiere una audiencia con usted para una purificación.

\- Oh vaya! Claro que sí. Acabo de llegar del Olimpo. No sabía que se sentía mal.

\- Lo hace y no quiere caer en lo mismo de la última vez.

\- Claro que no. Dile que suba mañana a las diez.

\- Muchas gracias. Me quita un peso de encima. – dijo Saga – Y Sammy?

\- Está durmiendo – contesto Shion

Athena lo miro

\- Tu como sabes de Sammy, Saga?

\- Se sintió y Shaina estaba cerca del hospital y me la llevo. Solo tenía la energía baja.

\- Oh vaya! Pobrecita.

\- Ahora ya está bien – dijo Shion – No se preocupe.

\- Ya decidieron si la van a entrenar como doncella de Athena o se la regresaran a su padre? – pregunto Saga

Shion no dijo nada.

\- Esa es la respuesta que estábamos buscando Shion. Encárgate de que sea entrenada como doncella hasta que su padre venga por ella.

\- Así será Princesa.

Saga le ofreció el brazo a Athena, quien lo acepto gustosa y salieron a platicar a la terraza mientras dejaban a Shion suspirando. Ahora más que nunca tenía que hablar con Dohko.


	77. Chapter 77

**Capítulo 76**

 **Abril 22, 16.00 p.m.**

 **En algún lugar de la Selva Baja Peruana**

El helicóptero maniobraba para el aterrizaje bajo la supervisión de los guías. Dos horas atrás, los cuatro habían llegado a un claro perfecto para usarlo como punto de extracción, y con la señal los suficientemente fuerte para poder pedir el helicóptero. Liz había saltado de alegría, los guías se habían abrazado mutuamente.

\- Lo logramos Shaka! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! No hubiéramos llegado a salvo sin tu ayuda! – dijo abrazando a un visiblemente incomodo Shaka

\- Lo importante es que salgamos de aquí – dijo

Los cuatro se subieron y a Liz y a Shaka les pusieron unos audífonos para poder comunicarse con el piloto.

\- Me dio gusto finalmente saber de usted Miss Elizabeth – grito para hacerse oír a pesar del ruido de las aspas – Sus tíos la han estado tratando de localizar desde hace varios días.

\- Que pasa Smith? Para que me buscan? – grito Liz

\- Su papa llego a Nueva York de improviso hace tres días – volvió a gritar el piloto – Le han dicho que estaba en casa de una amiga, pero ya la está buscando pues usted no contesta su celular. Tengo ordenes de llevarla directamente al aeropuerto de Lima para que agarre el primer vuelo de regreso a casa!

Shaka no estaba poniendo atención a la conversación. Estaba mirando el paisaje y dando gracias de haber finalmente salido de esa aventura.

\- Shaka! Me acompañas a Nueva York? No quiero enfrentarme sola a mi papa!

\- Terminantemente No! Yo necesito regresar al santuario. – dijo Shaka

\- Solo serán dos días! Y el viaje a Grecia es más rápido desde allá! – volvió a gritar

Shaka se tomó la cabeza como si le estuviera doliendo. Es que su tortura no tenía fin?

Uno de los guías le hizo una señal para que hiciera valida la apuesta. Se lo estaban rogando!

Shaka sonrió sádicamente. Hora de pagar las horas de dolor de oídos.

\- Te voy a acompañar con tres condiciones Liz – grito

\- Cuáles?

\- La primera. Tú vas a pagar mis boletos tanto de Lima a Nueva York, como de Nueva York a Atenas.

\- Hecho! Que más?

\- La segunda. Voy a irme en el momento que yo quiera y no hay más peros.

\- Seguro! Cuál es la última?

\- Que me pagues la apuesta y durante las siguientes 24 horas a partir de ahora, no podrás hablar para nada, con nadie y en ningún momento. Ni siquiera tu padre!

Liz abrió grandes los ojos. Como que ni siquiera a su padre? Entonces como le iba a explicar que no estaba en casa donde el la había dejado.

Shaka volvió la vista hacia el paisaje y Liz se le quedo viendo fijamente. Una apuesta era una cuestión de honor.

\- Hecho!

\- Bien! Nueva York ahí vamos!

Liz iba a emitir un grito de alegría, pero cuando lo intento, ningún sonido salió de su boca. Sí. Shaka la había privado de su voz con su Tesoro del Cielo por las próximas 24 horas.

 **Abril 23, 11.00 a.m.**

 **Vuelo 411 Paris- Atenas**

\- "Señores pasajeros, bienvenidos al aeropuerto internacional de Atenas. Por favor, permanezcan sentados, y con el cinturón de seguridad abrochado hasta que el avión haya parado completamente los motores y la señal luminosa de cinturones se apague…".

Tanto Fler como Shaina obedecieron mientras alistaban sus bolsos. Ninguna de las dos había hablado en la ultima hora. Conforme se acercaban a su destino final, los nervios hacían acopio en las dos chicas: En Fler por volver a ver a Camus y en Shaina por la reacción de su amigo por llevarle a Fler. No sabía si iba a ser para bien o para mal y eso la tenía algo alterada.

\- "…Los teléfonos móviles deberán permanecer totalmente desconectados hasta la apertura de las puertas. Les rogamos tengan cuidado al abrir los compartimentos superiores ya que el equipaje puede haberse desplazado. Por favor, comprueben que llevan consigo todo su equipaje de mano y objetos personales."

Ellas no llevaban prisa y mientras los demás bajaban del avión lo más apresuradamente posible, tanto Fler como Shaina se quedaron en sus asientos dándole tiempo a esta última, de recordar la noche anterior

 **Flashback**

\- Tssss tu amigo no va a poder terminar la noche si sigue bebiendo asi – advirtió Shaina a Minos desde el asiento trasero del auto de Aiacos mientras veía a Rada tomar vaso tras vaso en el asiento delantero. Ya estaba en su segunda botella de whiskey e iba muy callado.

Habían decidido ir a cenar antes de ir al coctel y after del evento, pues prácticamente no habían comido nada sólido y no se iban a perder de una deliciosa cena en Paris. Ahora regresaban a disfrutar el resto de la noche e iban en el auto de Aiacos.

Minos se encogió de hombros.

\- Ya lo intentamos todo. – dijo – Lo más fácil es dejarlo que se acabe esa botella. Después podemos dejarlo aquí a que se duerma la mona y nosotros entrar al After a disfrutar.

\- Pues con razón su mal genio – dijo Shaina – Te mandare algo desde Atenas mañana que le puede ayudar.

\- Lo que le ayudaría es que cierta persona le hiciera caso. Tiene mal de amores. – dijo Aiacos mientras manejaba.

\- No me digas que…

\- Sip

\- Que mal gusto! – contesto Shaina haciendo una mueca

\- No todos pueden tener una cobrita endemoniadamente sexy como tú a su lado – dijo Minos

Shaina rio suavemente.

\- Si… de hecho eres el único que lo ha logrado hasta hoy – dijo mientras lo besaba haciéndolo que se recostara en el asiento trasero y colocándose sobre el para estar más cómoda.

\- Chicos… voy manejando y me están distrayendo! – dijo Aiacos – Si no se están quietos van a comenzar a escuchar sonidos tipo Fap Fap y después no pregunten por qué.

El teléfono de Shaina interrumpió el momento. Se incorporó para buscarlo en su bolso de mano y vio que era el teléfono de Shion.

\- Diga?

\- Hola Shaina!

\- Sammy?! Qué carajo haces levantada a esta hora?

Aiacos le pregunto a Minos quien era Sammy por el retrovisor. Minos hizo una señal de después te digo.

\- Shhhhhhhht dijiste una mala palabra. Me debes un chocolate!

\- (&^%%^$) Disculpa. Podría señorita decirme que hace despierta a esta hora?

\- Tuve una pesadilla. Donde estás? Porque me desperté y estaba solita y me dio mucho miedo.

\- Y por que traes el celular de Shion? Donde está el?

\- Me lo presto para jugar un ratito cuando entre a su cuarto, pero ya se quedó dormido. Ya pronto llegas?

\- Aún estoy algo lejos nena. Duerme y mañana después del desayuno estaré por allá.

\- Estas con tu novio verdad?

Shaina volteo a ver a Minos y sonrió.

\- Sí. Estoy con él.

\- Me lo puedes pasar?

\- Lo siento Sammy. Aun cuando esta delgado no cabe (jijiji)

\- No entiendo.

\- Para que quieres hablar con él?

\- Para que por favor.

\- Si te lo paso prometes dejar el teléfono e irte derecho a la cama?

\- … bueno.

Shaina divertida le paso el teléfono a Minos. Minos tapo la bocina

\- Para que me lo pasas?

\- Quiere hablar contigo.

\- Pero si ni la conozco!

\- No importa…. Síguele la corriente! Necesito que se duerma!

Minos suspiro y puso el altoparlante.

\- Hola?

\- Hola. Tu quién eres?

\- Tu dime quien eres. – dijo Minos extrañado

\- Yo soy Sammy

\- Y yo Minos

Tanto Shaina como Aiacos lo miraban divertidos

\- Eres el novio de Shaina?

\- Si

\- Y a quien le pediste permiso de llevártela?

\- Uhhh?

\- Que no sabes que solo la estas distrayendo de sus obligaciones? – dijo Sammy en tono regañón.

\- Perdón?

\- Y luego anda toda ida suspirando por los rincones hablando con tu foto que tiene junto a su almohada y no me pone atención!

\- En serio? – contesto sonriendo volteando a ver a Shaina que estaba tan roja como un tomate quien y trataba de quitarle el celular pero Minos no se dejaba.

\- Si! Y ahora ella me está diciendo que no va a venir a dormir!

\- Veras… Es que estamos muy lejos y…

\- Las señoritas decentes nunca faltan a sus casas por las noches!

\- Quien dice? – contesto mientras le arreglaba tiernamente a Shaina los mechones de cabello que se le habían soltado de su peinado por sus momentos de pasión segundos antes.

\- Shion lo dice y la señorita Geist también se lo dice a la señorita Junet cuando mi maestra Marín sale por la noche para ver a su gato. Yo he buscado a ese gato del que tanto hablan y no lo encuentro. Tal vez solo se ve de noche, pero a mí no me dejan salir de la cama después de las siete.

\- Oye… y Shaina también se sale en la noche? – pregunto mientras recibía un golpe en la nuca de parte de ella.

\- Ashhh y que no por eso te estoy diciendo que la tienes que traer? Por qué no eres un novio normal?

\- Y según tu… que es un novio normal?

\- Mmm… no se… lo pienso y te llamo?

Shaina no podía soportar más la vergüenza asi que le quito el celular a Minos.

\- Bye Sammy! – Grito Minos antes de abrir la puerta. Ya habían estacionado de nuevo para adentrarse en el evento del After.

\- Sammy! Ya te di por tu lado! Ahora cuelga este teléfono y vete a dormir y cuidadito y Shion me da una sola queja tuya mañana o no podrás sentarte en todo el día de la cantidad de nalgadas que te voy a dar entendiste?!

\- Ya voy, ya voy. Adiós.

Minos le abrió la puerta y la ayudo a bajar. Shaina volvió a guardar su celular en su bolso de mano y de tomados de la mano entraron.

\- Qué edad dices que tiene Sammy?

\- Se supone que cumplió 5 años en noviembre. – contesto Shaina

\- Pues creí que me estaba reganando tu abuelita! – dijo mientras la abrazaba y los tres reían.

Aiacos y Minos saludaban a los que no estuvieron en el desfile pero que ya los conocían. A Shaina volvió a interceptarla Fler, ahora lejos de Isaak quien estaba con Thes del otro lado del Salón.

\- Shaina! Creí que no vendrías!

\- Fler! Mil disculpas… Lo había olvidado por completo. Quieres salir al lobby donde podemos platicar sin tanto ruido?

\- Si por favor!

Shaina le hizo una seña a Minos quien asintió y siguió platicando. Ambas chicas salieron al pasillo y se dirigieron al lobby.

Cuando llegaron ahí, tomaron asiento en uno de los cómodos sillones de piel.

\- Ahora si Fler…

\- Oh Shaina! Por favor dime como esta Camus? Me odia tanto como supongo?

\- Aparte de destrozado por tu culpa? – dijo Shaina cruzándose de brazos y piernas – De salud hasta donde se está bien. Se hizo un poquito afecto a las parrandas pero nada que no pueda controlar.

Fler retorció sus manos.

\- Pero porque se fue sin hablar conmigo? Le hubiera dicho la verdad!

\- Y esa verdad es…?

\- Que la que quiere casarme es Hilda! Ya tiene dos años que le estoy dando largas esperando a que Camus me demostrara algún tipo de interés en algo más serio que un simple acoston y estaba a punto de darme por vencida cuando llego a Asgard…!

Esta nueva información le llamo la atención a Shaina.

\- De verdad? Tu no estuviste de acuerdo en esa boda?

\- Claro que no! Yo era menor de edad en ese entonces y no tenía ni voz ni voto. Ni siquiera podía echar mano del dinero que me dejaron mis padres para independizarme económicamente de Hilda!. Por eso cada que se acercaba la fecha yo casualmente enfermaba. Quería ganar tiempo…!

\- Y Camus no sabe nada de esto?

Fler negó con la cabeza.

\- Nosotros siempre mantuvimos lo nuestro en secreto asi que no podíamos hablar abiertamente en el día, y pues en la noche… - el rubor y el pudor no la dejaron continuar.

\- No! No me digas los detalles, que ya me los imagino. – dijo Shaina un poco avergonzada por siquiera pensar en ellos.

Fler suspiro.

\- Después de que Camus se fue sin despedirse de Asgard, me enoje tanto con Hilda! Pero Siegfried se puso de mi lado y dijo que me ayudaría a convencerla en cuanto volvieran de su luna de miel…

\- Finalmente se casaron? Qué bien! Tendré que enviarle un regalo de parte del santuario.

\- Si Finalmente después de tanto tiempo… El convenció a Hilda de que necesitaba un ajuar para "mi boda" y que debía venir a Paris y por eso estoy aquí. Tengo que aclarar las cosas con Camus antes del día 15 o Siegfried me obligara a volver.

Shaina estaba muy atenta a todo esto.

\- Por qué tardaste tanto Fler? Camus es mi amigo y no me gusta verlo sufrir. Y créeme… ver caer granizo de esos hermosos ojos azules me rompe el corazón.

Fler se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar ansiosa y acongojada por saber que Camus había llorado por su culpa.

\- Hilda y Siegfried se fueron de luna de miel. No podíamos dejar pasar dos semanas sin oraciones Shaina. El mundo no debe sufrir por mi culpa. – dijo – Me estoy jugando el todo por el todo. Si Camus en verdad me quiere y desea que me quede en Atenas, todo lo que necesito esta en mis valijas. Pero si descubro que el solo estuvo jugando conmigo, estoy dispuesta a seguir con la boda que mi hermana ha planeado para mí, sin discusión alguna, pues no tendría caso rebelarme si no tengo a la persona que amo conmigo.

Shaina estaba confundida, pero aún le debía lealtad a Camus. Quería ayudar a ese par de atolondrados, pero necesitaba todas las respuestas antes de saber cómo proceder. No podía darse el lujo de meter la pata.

\- En esta historia… en que momento entra Isaak de Kraken?

\- El Sr. Isaak? Llego tres días antes del inicio de este mes como turista a Asgard. Dio la casualidad de que la persona asignada para acompañarme a Paris se rompió la pierna un día antes de nuestra salida, y cuando el Sr. Isaak dijo que debía partir en helicóptero, vi mi oportunidad para salir rápidamente de mi cárcel de hielo para venir.

\- Pero eso fue a inicios del mes Fler! Por qué no te comunicaste antes con Camus?

\- Siegfried me hizo prometerle terminar una lista de compras antes de desviarme a Grecia o le diría a mi hermana y me regresarían de inmediato a Asgard. Apenas me fue entregado el ultimo articulo tres días atrás. Thes me pidió que me quedara para su desfile. De hecho, envié un telegrama hoy por la mañana anunciando que llegaría al Santuario mañana por la tarde, aunque hice reservaciones en un hotel en Atenas por si no llegaba a tiempo. Shaina, por lo que más quieras… por Odín! Por Athena misma! Ayúdame por favor! Necesito hablar a solas con Camus! Tu eres su amiga… Convéncelo por favor de que debe hablar conmigo!

Shaina miraba fijamente a Fler quien le suplicaba ayuda. No parecía estar mintiendo pero ella era la menos indicada para juzgar la situación. Ella quería que Camus dejara de llorar en silencio dentro de su habitación, que aclarara las cosas para bien o para mal con Fler…

A regañadientes y rezando por no estarse equivocando, saco su celular de su bolso, busco el teléfono en la agenda y marco.

\- Camus? Habla Shaina. Sí, estoy bien no te preocupes. Podrías venir a buscarme al aeropuerto mañana a las once? Ven solo y se puntual.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Entre las dos chicas, tomaron las tres valijas de Fler de la banda, pasaron por aduana y se acercaron a la Salida. Shaina se colocó sus lentes de sol y se detuvieron a esperar en la puerta.

Camus llegaba tarde. Había pasado a hacer unos encargos y unas compras antes de ir al aeropuerto, pero conociendo la generosidad de su amiga y lo contenta que estaría después de estar en brazos de Minos todo un día, esperaba pudiera perdonarlo por unos minutos tarde.

Llego al aeropuerto en el área de la salida pero no entro al estacionamiento. Quiso ver primero si Shaina estaba afuera antes de cualquier cosa. Dos figuras bien conocidas por el aparecieron en su rango de visión. Acelero y freno quedando en doble fila para correr hacia ellas.

Shaina no tuvo que decir nada. Solo se quedó observando el cambio en la cara de su amigo. Su sonrisa le iluminaba la cara y solo tenía ojos para Fler, a quien abrazó y beso hasta que Shaina le llamo la atención: La grúa estaba a punto de llevarse el auto.

 **Abril 23, 8 a.m.**

 **Pent-house de la quinta avenida**

 **Nueva York, USA**

Después de las reglamentarias ocho horas de vuelo directo desde Lima Perú, hasta el Aeropuerto internacional JFK en New York, el auto que Liz había alquilado por internet ya los estaba esperando para llevarlos a su destino.

Según Liz le dio a entender a Shaka con lenguaje de señas, pasarían la noche en el departamento de su Tío Loki en la quinta avenida, dirigiéndose a su casa en los suburbios a medio día, lo que le daría tiempo a Shaka de tomar un relajante baño y poner a cargar su celular para poder avisar al santuario donde se encontraba. Bastante irresponsable había sido al no reportarse todos estos días y seguramente alguien preguntaría por el tarde o temprano.

El departamento de lujo era todo lo que una persona ambiciosa podía querer: 4 master suite con baño completo cada una, alberca interior, vista panorámica a Central Park, automatizada 100% y una bañera con jets para dos personas en cada baño. El departamento estaba vacío en cuestión de artículos personales y Liz se había abstenido de intentar hablar y explicarle el por qué. Ya tendría tiempo en las próximas horas.

Como recompensa extra por haberla rescatado, Liz había hecho un desayuno de panqueques con chispas de chocolate para Shaka. No sabía si le gustaban, pero después de comer por casi 15 días atún con mayonesa, estaba segura que apreciaría su esfuerzo.

Shaka salió de bañarse con agua hipercaliente que termino de quitarle el mal humor, y comenzó a oler lo que reconoció como Hot cakes. Su estómago comenzó a rugir y el a reír. Desde cuando su estómago se mandaba solo?

Se puso su única muda de ropa limpia que tenía, metió a la lavadora todo lo demás, tomo el celular, lo encendió y sin verlo, se dirigió a la cocina.

\- Buenos días Liz… Buenos días Shaka (dijo haciendo una voz chillona)

Liz lo volteo a ver con ojos de pistola y le sirvió 3 piezas.

\- Tsss por que tan poquito? Estoy a dieta o que?

Liz le sirvió otras tres.

\- Gracias.

Liz también se sirvió su porción y después de dar gracias en silencio comenzaron a desayunar: Leche, Jugo de naranja y los panqueques.

Liz tomo su celular y comenzó a checar sus mensajes. Shaka hizo lo mismo. 108 mensajes? Vaya que su teléfono había sufrido por estos quince días de ausencia!.

Comenzó a borrar los que no eran importantes, hasta que uno del 17 de Abril de un número desconocido, le llamo la atención. Aparecía con un clip que según sabia era porque tenía archivos adjuntos.

Se puso a abrir las fotos y sus ojos se abrieron como platos: Ahí delante de él, estaba la más preciosa niña rubia, de cabello largo, lacio con los ojos celestes más grandes que hubiera visto, unos labios bien definidos y un cuerpo de locura… en un minúsculo bikini rojo en tres diferentes poses sensuales!. En la otra estaba con una chica de cabello corto y negro con ojos azules. Ambas hermosas, pero la chica rubia tenía un aire espiritual que le faltaba a la otra.

La reacción de su cuerpo no se hizo esperar y de la impresión Shaka literalmente se cayó de la silla hacia atrás, provocando un enorme chichón en el caballero de virgo.


	78. Chapter 78

**Capítulo 77**

 **Abril 23 11.30am**

 **Camino de las doce casas**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia**

Shaina estaba sonriendo al recordar la cara de Camus cuando vio a Fler. Su cara se había iluminado por completo y todo su enojo, su rencor se le había olvidado al estar frente a su amada Fler a quien silencio con sus besos. Ya habría tiempo para explicaciones después.

Se había sentido culpable al tener que obligarlo a manejar hasta dejarla en casa. Estuvo a unos segundos de agarrar un taxi, pero si Shion se enteraba, le iría muy mal por desobedecer una orden directa.

Con su bolso en una mano y la correspondencia que había recogido del buzón en la otra iba pensando en Camus y Fler. Su porta trajes seguía en el auto de Shion junto a las maletas de Fler. Había querido hacer parada con Dohko de una vez, pero no estaba en su lugar asi que se dirigió escaleras arriba hacia su habitación. Estaba a punto de llegar a la octava casa cuando recibió un mensaje de texto y lo leyó mientras seguía subiendo:

"La primera vez que te vi, recuerdo que pensé: "sería maravilloso estar a tu lado para siempre". No te conocía en profundidad, solo éramos dos extraños cuyos caminos se habían cruzado por alguna misteriosa razón, pero en mi interior ya había nacido el anhelo de eternidad y no es algo que me pase todos los días. Solo sabía que quería estar a tu lado ese día, al siguiente y al subsiguiente. Deseaba que pasara el tiempo y poder seguir contemplando tu sonrisa, aunque la eternidad durara un suspiro, un soplo, un abrir y cerrar de ojos".

Por ir sonriendo ante las palabras de su espectro favorito, no se dio cuenta y choco con Samira.

\- Mil disculpas – dijo Shaina – Estaba distraída

\- Oh no Shaina, discúlpame a mí. Buenos Días. – dijo Samira – Se me escapo una de las mascotas de Milo y no quiero que se enoje conmigo si no lo encuentro.

Shaina le sonrió. Dudaba mucho que Milo hiciera alharaca por algo que el hacía muy seguido.

\- Cuál de todos? Donde esta Milo?

\- Vino Ángelo y se lo llevo. Asi se llama no? El del cabello corto con ojos de toro loco… oops perdón! Se me salió! No le digas!

Shaina no pudo evitar reír. El único que tenía el cabello corto después de Shura, era DM. Jamás se mencionaba su nombre real por contrastar tanto por su personalidad y por miedo de terminar muertos.

\- Ah! Ya sé de quién hablas jaja – dijo Shaina – Deben haber ido a entrenar.

\- No. Mencionaron algo de visitar a Kanon. Milo dijo que Athena le pidió no abandonar su casa hasta nuevo aviso después de su entrevista de ayer.

Shaina se preocupó. Sería posible que siguiera mal? No debió saltarse las primeras cinco casas para poder enterarse de eso.

\- Traes el correo? – dijo Samira al ver los sobres en la mano.

\- Si… quieres ver si hay algo para ustedes? La verdad sea dicha, no la he revisado – dijo Entregándole el bonche de sobres – Que bicho fue el que se te escapo?

\- El Pandinus imperiator macho. – dijo mientras revisaba los sobres, separando al menos dos.

Shaina se quedó con cara de what y Samira volteo a verla cuando vio que ni emitió sonido ni se había movido.

\- Jaja disculpa. La fuerza de la costumbre. – dijo Samira riendo – Uhhh… es que no me se aun sus nombres. Un emperador negro macho.

\- Ahhh! Kenny? Condenado escuincle… ya lo buscaste en los escalones que van hacia arriba? – dijo Shaina dirigiéndose hacia el otro lado del templo.

\- No… solo lo he buscado de este lado.

\- Ese bicho es un consentido y caprichoso y seguramente tenia calor. Su lugar favorito para esconderse es debajo de las piedras del segundo escalón – dijo Shaina para sorpresa de Samira quien la veía extrañada. Como se te escapo tremendo animalon?

Samira la miraba curiosa mientras veía que Shaina se inclinaba sobre las piedras y se ensuciaba las manos para buscarlo.

\- Intento picarme mientras sacudía la casita. – dijo – Lo tome como Milo me enseno, curvo su cola y me lanzo un piquete que pude esquivar, pero me espanto, lo solté y se echó a correr.

\- Kenny? Pero si es un grandulón inofensivo! Igual que Alde.

\- No conozco aun a nadie que se llame Alde. – dijo Samira tratando de recordar el nombre de los dorados

\- Kenny bonito? – dijo al ver que dos de sus tenazas se asomaban cerca de la piedra donde ella decía - Ven chiquito. Tu nueva mami te va a dar unas caricias en tu pancita…

\- Shaina… no es un perro y no pienso acariciarle nada. Fue muy malo conmigo.

\- Shhhhht Lo vas a asustar – susurro la peli verde – Ven Kenny… me dijo tu tío DM que te compro tu casita… no me la vas a ensenar?

El alacrán pareció pensarlo mucho antes de salir hacia donde estaba Shaina.

\- Eso es, bonito. Si tienes calor, te apagaremos tu lámpara un rato, y te pondremos hielitos en el agua de tu alberca, pero necesitamos que no te salgas asi de casa. – dijo Shaina acunándolo como bebe en su brazo y acariciándolo cual gato cuando finalmente se dejó agarrar– Acaso quieres que tu papa se enoje contigo?

Samira no dijo nada, pero la veía atenta y con una ceja levantada. El escorpión no hizo nada para atacarla, y al contrario, parecía estar meneando la cola. En lugar de hacer algún comentario, abrió uno de los sobres con rapidez. Lo leyó y comenzó a temblar.

Sin darse cuenta de esto, Shaina aprovecho que la puerta de la casa estaba abierta y deposito a Kenny en su alberca, poniéndole el cubito de hielo que le prometió y apagando la luz UV. Cuando salió, Samira ya estaba sentada en uno de los escalones.

\- Que pasa? No es para tanto. – dijo acercándose - No llores! Kenny siempre se escapa. Es cuestión que te acostumbres. – dijo Shaina desconcertada por las lágrimas de la chica.

\- No… no es eso… - dijo extendiéndole el sobre que acababa de abrir – La Secretaria de Relaciones Exteriores no hizo valida mi boda con Milo y … tengo 15 días para salir del país.

Incrédula, Shaina leyó la carta. Efectivamente debido a que los Emiratos Árabes no habían hecho la traducción correctamente, no se la estaban haciendo valida y su visa de turista expiraba pronto.

Su corazón no salto de alegría con la noticia como ella esperaba y su cerebro tampoco comenzó a divagar como tantas veces lo había hecho sonando con ese momento y eso la desconcertó un poco. Tardo unos segundos en poner todo su cabeza a funcionar correctamente de nuevo y le dijo a Samira:

\- Ven. Acompáñame con Shion. Él te dará una solución.

Samira la miro con sus grandes ojos de gacela, húmedos por las lágrimas contenidas.

\- Milo trae su celular? – pregunto Shaina

\- Sí. Los dos. Nunca sale sin ellos. – dijo Samira

\- Ah mira el bicho no tiene uno sino dos! – dijo Shaina mientras le mandaba un mensaje al único celular que tenia de Milo – Cierra y vamos! Milo nos alcanzara allá.

Y asi las dos subieron en silencio hasta llegar afuera de la cámara del Patriarca donde Samira decidió esperar a Milo mientras Shaina se daba un baño antes de ponerse el uniforme.

 **Abril 23 7 am**

 **Casa de los Ferrara**

 **Belo Horizonte, Brasil**

El Dr. Ferrara tenía una cita muy importante a las 9 am con el consejo financiero del equipo. Estaba estudiando las cifras para estar listo para esa junta cuando noto que Niv no estaba sentada a la mesa como todos los días. Si conocía a una chica disciplinada era su hija, y la única razón por la que no estaría en la mesa a esa hora para el desayuno era que se sentía mal, por lo que rápidamente subió a su habitación.

Toco la puerta y escucho que ella musito algo como "No estoy aquí". Abrió y la vio aun en su pijama de dos piezas hecha un ovillo entre sus cobijas en la obscuridad de su habitación con las cortinas cerradas.

\- Hija que pasa? Te sientes mal? – dijo preocupado sentándose en el borde de la cama

\- No quiero ir hoy papa. Crees que me puedas cubrir?

El Dr. Ferrara intuyo algo más.

\- Nívea, el club no se va a caer porque tu no vayas un día, pero quiero saber qué es lo que te pasa.

\- Nada

\- Cuando una mujer dice nada, es para preocuparse. – bromeo el Dr.

Niv se arrastró sobre la cama hasta poder poner su cabeza en las piernas de su padre.

\- Estoy triste y confundida

\- Las porristas otra vez?

\- No. Eso lo puedo manejar fácilmente.

El Dr. Sonrió.

\- Tiene algo que ver con un corazón roto?

Niv no contesto y con eso le dijo todo a su padre. Comúnmente cuando el tocaba este tema, ella se ponía agresiva o bromista.

\- Por qué son tan idiotas los hombres? – preguntó en voz baja

\- Hey!

\- Bueno tu no pa. Pero todos los demás sí.

\- Ah! Es por un chico!

\- Por qué todos prefieren a las chicas fáciles? – dijo incorporándose – Acaso tienes que abrirte de piernas para que te hagan caso?

\- Que dices? Nadie en su sano juicio rechazaría a una preciosa niña como tú.

Niv chasqueo su boca con fastidio.

\- Eso díselo a…

\- Alde?

\- Como supiste?

\- Oh vamos hija! Dame un poco de crédito! Te la pasas hablando de él, le concedes una beca por tus ovarios, lo celas con sus amigas…

\- Yo no celo a nadie! – Se defendió con vehemencia

\- Nívea… no estoy ciego ni senil aun. – dijo tomándole las manos – Ese chico te gusta más de lo que quieres admitir!

Niv volvió a acostarse y se tapó la cara con las sabanas. El Dr. Ferrara suavemente se las quito.

\- No creo que sea nada malo que lo admitas.

\- Como puede pasarme esto a mi pa! Apenas y lo conozco!

\- Pues… esas cosas pasan. Se llama amor a primera vista.

\- Deja de ver tantas telenovelas pa! Y dime como regreso a la normalidad?

El Dr. Ferrara no pudo dejar pasar la ocasión para reír un poco bajo la mirada recriminadora de Niv.

\- Te estas riendo de mí!

\- Pues quien es la que ve demasiada tele ahora? El amor no puede prenderse o apagarse a voluntad.

\- Quien hablo de amor? Solo dije que…

\- No lo dijiste tú. Lo dije yo. Y para el caso es lo mismo.

\- Pero él no me quiere pa! Ayer le solté un sopapo en la cabeza cuando termino de hablar con su "amiguita" y yo no soy asi! No quiero seguir haciendo tonterías cuando él se ira en semana y media.

\- Quieres mi consejo de papa o de hombre?

\- No se pueden los dos?

\- Pues ahí te va: ya no estamos en los tiempos en los que la mujer se quedaba a esperar a que el hombre se le declarara. Si quieres quedarte con la duda de lo que hubiera pasado no hagas nada. Si te quieres dar la oportunidad de probar un poquito de paraíso, declárate tú.

\- Papa! Como puedes decir eso? – grito ruborizándose.

\- Tu pediste mi consejo. Y como hombre también te digo, que no le eres del todo indiferente a Alde.

Niv se incorporó de la cama de un jalón.

\- Crees?

\- Estoy seguro. Tal vez él está en las mismas condiciones que tú! Solo que su naturaleza es un poco más tímida que la tuya.

\- Pero… y como lo hago?

\- Eso… se lo dejo a tu cabecita loca, yo… tengo que ir a trabajar. – dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente – Vienes conmigo?

Niv lo pensó un momento y salto de la cama.

\- Dame 10 minutos y te alcanzo en la mesa - dijo Niv corriendo hacia la ducha mientras su papa bailaba de alegría a sus espaldas.

 **Abril 23 12.30am**

 **Cámara del Patriarca**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia**

Shaina se había ido a cambiar y cuando regreso a donde había dejado a Samira, el guardia le dijo que había entrado junto con Milo hacía más de media hora y aún no había salido. Athena también estaba ahí con ellos y Sammy estaba con Dohko en la sala de música.

Se dirigió hacia allá para recoger a la niña. Después de todo le había dejado a Marín un día, no dos. Estaba segura de que Shion se había hecho cargo de ella desde la noche anterior que la niña no había podido dormir.

Toco la puerta de la sala de música antes de abrirla. Dohko estaba en el suelo junto a Sammy quien estaba dibujando y parloteando con el cómo viejos amigos.

\- Buenas Tardes, Dohko – dijo – No te levantes

\- Buenas Tardes, Lady Ophiuco – contesto mientras sonreía

\- Shainaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – gritaba Sammy mientras se incorporaba para correr a abrazarla.

\- Piccola! Como te portaste?

\- Bien!

\- Si pues eso se lo preguntare al patriarca y a Marín… de acuerdo? Y si te portaste bien, te daré un premio.

La niña asintió y volvió al lugar donde estaba dibujando. Shaina acerco una silla hacia donde estaban para poder platicar con el caballero de Libra.

\- Dohko… El maestro Shion quería que hablara contigo…

\- Sobre educar a Sammy como una doncella de Athena hasta que su padre venga por ella?

\- Sí. – dijo Shaina – Solo que yo no tengo ni la menor idea sobre lo que es o hace una doncella de Athena. Intento preguntarle a Shion pero me cambia el tema, como si tuviera un problema personal con eso.

\- Y lo tiene. – dijo Dohko – Pero no seré yo quien rebele sus secretos. Una doncella de Athena es una… son saints femeninos especiales a los que se les obliga al mismo tiempo, y a diferencia de las saints femeninos normales, a conservar su "feminidad" para poder atender a la diosa Athena una vez que esta reencarna y más bien actúan como doncellas de compañía para asistirla. Como damas de honor de la diosa, no están obligadas a llevar una máscara para luchar y por lo tanto no están obligadas a seguir la ley de las máscaras, lo que comprenderás en una gran ventaja. Requieren de entrenamiento especial no únicamente en el manejo de su cosmo, sino en temas femeninos como etiqueta, música, cocina, manualidades, idiomas y demás cosas que requieran.

\- En pocas palabras, son sus damas de compañía y guardaespaldas – pregunto Shaina algo asombrada de que eso existiera. – Y por qué no hay doncellas en este momento?

\- Cortesía de Saga, Shaina – dijo – Las mato cuando nació intento asesinar a Athena de bebe para que no hubiera testigos.

Shaina guardo silencio. Sammy no les estaba poniendo atención, pues seguía dibujando. Etiqueta? Cocina? Música? Ella no estaba capacitada en nada de eso. Suspiro derrotada. A ella también le harían bien tomar esas lecciones para cuando se…

\- Ya sé lo que estás pensando Shaina – dijo Dohko – Pero yo tengo la solución.

\- En serio?

\- Si mira. Aun cuando sé que estas muy capacitada para ensenarla, tienes demasiadas obligaciones ahora y te vas a sentir presionada.

Shaina asintió.

\- Según entiendo, la niña ya tiene una rutina de 12 horas.

\- Sí. De 7 a 7.

\- Y vienen dos Santas más al santuario…

\- Sí. Mayura y Yulij…

\- Mayura puede mostrarle lecciones de combate y Yulij a controlar sus habilidades especiales… dos o tres horas a la semana basta para una niña tan pequeña.

\- No lo había pensado pero es una excelente idea – dijo Shaina – Y lo demás?

\- Haces lo mismo!

\- No entiendo.

\- Usa los recursos que tienes Shaina. Usa esa cabecita que tienes a menos que Minos te la tenga tan ocupada que no haya espacio para nada mas! – bromeo

Shaina no respondió

\- O sea que puedo utilizar los talentos de los dorados para sus lecciones, verdad? Que Afro le ensene a hacer arreglos florales al principio, Camus modales, Mu manualidades…

\- Ya estas comprendiendo la idea.

\- Pensare muy bien en esto y pediré las ayudas correspondientes. Gracias Dohko.

\- Para servirte Shaina.

El Ruido en la Cámara del Patriarca le indico a Shaina que ya se había desocupado.

\- Podrías cuidar a Sammy cinco minutos más?

\- Claro! Asi podre reanudar mi interesantísima conversación con ella.

Shaina sonrió y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Shion con Athena.

Entro e inmediatamente Athena la llamo a su lado:

\- Shaina! Justo la persona que necesitaba ver en este momento – dijo Athena contenta – Ven. Acércate.

Shaina obedeció extrañada.

\- Nos ha llegado una noticia mala y estupenda al mismo tiempo.

\- De que se trata?

\- Vamos a tener una boda pronto! – dijo emocionada

\- Quien metió la pata esta vez? – exclamo Shaina

\- Nada de eso. – dijo Athena – Samira dijo que tú ya sabias que no le extenderán su visa porque no le validaron su boda con Milo…

\- Si, estaba ahí cuando abrió el sobre

\- Ellos dos han decidido…, Ay que emocionante!, que se casaran ante las autoridades civiles de este país y nos han pedido que planeemos la boda tu y yo! – dijo Athena emocionada – Sera la primera boda que organice para todos nosotros! Con mi buen gusto y tu buen uso de los recursos… Sera magnifica! la primera de muchas! Ya lo veras.

Shaina cerro los puños y movió convulsivamente la cabeza negando. No. No lo haría. Ni aunque se lo pidieran de rodillas! Esa sería la máxima humillación de Milo hacia ella!.

Athena no vio su reacción porque ya estaba planeando la boda en su cabeza.

Shion sin embargo si lo noto.


	79. Chapter 79

**Capítulo 78**

 **Abril 23, 12 p.m.**

 **Pent-house de la quinta avenida**

 **Nueva York, USA**

Shaka estaba sentado en el sillón viendo Discovery Channel con una bolsa de hielos en la cabeza. No tanto para quitarle el chichón que se había provocado al caer hacia atrás de la silla por la vista de las fotos, sino para que se le enfriara la cabeza. Esa imágenes habían quedado marcadas indelebles en su memoria hasta el más insignificante detalle. Y aunque solo para propósitos educativos (si como no) agrando las imágenes en su celular lo más que pudo, no logro adivinar quién era la dueña de esas fotos y el por qué se las mandaron a él.

El identificador de llamadas marcaba desconocido, lo cual suponía que lo habían mandado de un país que no era en el que estaba pues eso es lo que decía el manual. Liz hacia todo el escandalo posible al lavar los trastos en muestra de su frustración por no poder parlotear.

De repente Shaka sintió un cosmo bastante conocido por subiendo hacia el pent-house. Sin perder tiempo, cargo a Liz con una mano y la llevo a la habitación más cercana donde se metieron al closet. Al principio Liz forcejeo un poco, pero después como él le hizo una señal de silencio ella se quedó muy quieta. Con sus oídos afinados por la falta de voz, Liz pudo poner atención en lo mismo que Shaka. Se escuchó que el cerrojo de la puerta principal se abría y dos personas entraban.

\- Jajaja estás seguro de que esta vez sí vendrá? Van dos veces que nos deja plantados

\- Bah! Si no viene él se lo pierde y le daré el negocio a alguien más.

\- Her dijo que su hermano ya estaba en la ciudad.

\- Pues sí pero no podemos esperarlo toda el día… tengo que regresar a los Elíseos antes de que mi hermano se coja a mis Ninfas Y no me gusta compartir babas con él, entre otras cosas.

\- Bah! Las desechas y pides unas nuevas.

\- Ese no es el punto sino…

Thanatos se quedó callado un momento al sentir la presencia de alguien más en ese lugar. Le hizo una señal de silencio a Loli y decidió recorrer el departamento. Recorrió casi todo el lugar antes de que Loli hiciera una exclamación:

\- Carajo! Olvidamos la bebida! Así nunca va a venir! – dijo Loki – Vamos a comprarla?

\- Aquí esta o estuvo uno de los mamoncitos del Santuario de Athena – dijo

\- Estás loco? Yo no tengo contacto con esa gente. Son totalmente inconvenientes para mí. – respondió Loki – La única que me pidió permiso para usar el depa y como ves ya no está, es Lizzie.

\- La bebita del Gabo? Jajaja que anda haciendo en tu casa? No me digas que eres un pedófilo?

\- No seas idiota! Lizzie ya tiene 18. Ya está en edad legal de merecer jejeje Pero no. Ya sabes que la quiero como una hija – dijo en tono dramático

\- Si como no. – dijo Thanatos riendo – Entonces tal vez ella es la que se está tirando aquí a un Santo de Athena. Puedo sentir su cosmo residual en esta habitación.

\- Deja de estar de paranoico. Si yo me enterara que uno de esos zopencos estuvo aquí con Lizzie, hago que su padre la meta al convento y a él lo hacemos papilla.

\- Jajaja si… esos chamacos no son nada en comparación nuestra. – rio Thanatos de buena gana – Vamos por al menos dos cajas de vino. Si no se lo toma el, ya lo haremos nosotros.

Se escucharon sus pisadas más y más lejanas a donde se encontraban y el azoton de la puerta y el cierre del cerrojo.

Fue hasta que no sintió que llegaron hasta el primer piso del edificio que Shaka volvió a respirar tranquilo y volteo a ver a Liz, quien lo veía con ojos de borreguito a medio morir. El de inmediato se dio cuenta que ella creía que la había metido ahí con fines románticos y la soltó bruscamente mientras salían ambos del refugio.

\- Tenemos que irnos de aquí inmediatamente! – dijo Saliendo de esa habitación hacia donde estaba su mochila/maleta y comenzó a meter las pocas cosas que había utilizado y sacado de ahí, incluyendo la ropa que había metido a lavar mientras se metía a bañar.

Liz hizo una señal de por qué?

\- Y sabes quién era ese amigo de tu tío Loki?

Liz negó con la cabeza

\- Es Thanatos… Dios de la muerte.

La pálida tez de Liz perdió su poco color

\- Tengo que llevarte con tu papa y regresar a mi casa. No tengo mi armadura y si de casualidad entablo alguna batalla o intenta atacarme a mí, podría dañarte a ti. – dijo Shaka – Tienes cinco minutos para estar en la puerta.

Liz lo único que pudo hacer, fue obedecer.

Cuando salieron del edificio, entre tanta gente no se dieron cuenta que las 2 figuras que habían estado en el departamento los observaban desde un auto.

\- Ja! Que te dije! – dijo Thanatos – Puedo oler a esos desgraciados a kilómetros

\- Pero quien iba a decir que Lizzie anduviera de manitas calientes con un caballero dorado! A Gabo no le va a hacer la menor gracia.

\- No lo sé… pero no tengo tiempo de averiguarlo. Solo quiero ver a nuestro amigo para definir mi parte y regresar a los Elíseos. Dos de los tres jueces andan crudos y ya te imaginaras como anda Pandora.

\- Aun no le consiguen varón? Yo me ofrezco – dijo Loki

\- No amigo, tu no. Todavía quiero que vayamos de parranda mucho tiempo más.

\- Jajaja Vamos pues por el licor para comenzar la reunión lo antes posible – dijo Loki arrancando el auto hacia el autoservicio más cercano.

 **Abril 23, 14.20pm**

 **Cámara del Patriarca**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia**

La tensión se sentía tanto en la mesa adonde estaban sentados Shaina, Sammy, Kiki y Shion, que hasta los niños estaban especialmente callados.

Shaina no había dicho ni una palabra a nadie desde su entrevista con Saori horas atrás, no pudo probar bocado y únicamente estaba ahí, porque la etiqueta de su posición se lo ordenaba.

Sammy y Kiki se miraban de reojo intentando comer lo más rápido que podían sus bocas para salir corriendo antes de que estallara una discusión entre los adultos.

Shion tampoco estaba de buen humor. La conversación que tuvo con Dohko por la mañana lo había puesto de muy mal humor. La luna debía estar afectando a los Aries ese día.

\- Termine! – dijo Kiki

\- Yo también! – secundo Sammy – Podemos retirarnos?

\- Ya saben lo que deben hacer.

\- Si! – dijeron los niños bajando de las sillas y retirando sus platos usados hacia el carrito de servicio que estaba para eso mismo.

Shion termino su almuerzo y Shaina hizo un movimiento como si tuviera la intensión de irse.

\- A donde crees que vas? No te he dado permiso para retirarte?

Shaina apretó los puños en su regazo visiblemente molesta.

\- Dime que es lo que te está molestando. Te doy permiso de que saques todo ahora que estamos solos.

Shaina tuvo que apretar todos los músculos de su cuerpo para no estallar de coraje ahí mismo.

\- No entiendo porque carajos me obligan a que yo planee una boda que no me apetece organizar! Si por mi fuera esos dos podrían irse al inframundo a que los case Hades y no estaría más de acuerdo! – Dijo casi gritando – Porque yo debo trabajar de más para que esos dos puedan ser felices? Es que nadie puede preguntarme si yo quiero hacerlo?

Shion se recargo en su silla en una pose indulgente.

\- Me quieres decir que a pesar de que andas con Minos, todavía abrigas esperanzas con Milo?

Shaina se sorprendió por la pregunta tan directa.

\- Perdón?

\- Acaso crees que no lo sabía? Vamos Shaina! Soy un viejo en un cuerpo joven. He visto pasar varias generaciones de caballeros. Los he visto enamorarse y desenamorarse. Y ustedes dos no saben disimular.

\- Usted lo sabía?!

\- Al menos la mitad de los dorados lo sabía o lo intuía. Es difícil no verlo cuando todos convivimos en el mismo espacio. Además se te olvida que tengo ojos en todos lados en el santuario y los chismes corren rápido también.

\- Y Athena lo sabe?

\- No lo creo.

Shaina se medió levanto de su asiento colocando ambas manos sobre la mesa.

\- Entonces… me quiere decir, que usted sabía lo que yo sentía por ese inepto y aun así me mando lejos, me sube de puesto, me obliga a convivir con el diariamente, a aceptar a su esposa y ahora a organizar su propia boda? Eso es muy cruel de su parte y de una vez le digo que no lo voy a hacer. No me importa si me pone a barrer todo el maldito santuario, si Athena me quita mi armadura, o me corre de este lugar! No voy a ayudarles a organizar esa boda! Sobre todo si me está diciendo que la mitad de los dorados lo saben! No me he humillado bastante para ustedes en estos últimos diez años? Hasta donde quieren que llegue!

\- Basta! – grito Shion en el límite de su paciencia azotando tan fuerte la mano en la mesa que las copas se cayeron y se rompieron – Siéntate de una maldita vez! Ya gritoneaste tú y Ahora es mi turno!

Shaina se sentó por inercia. Jamás había escuchado a Shion gritar y no era nada agradable. Se le había olvidado que estaba hablando con su patriarca y para colmo un Ariano como ella.

\- Llevas tanto tiempo sonando con una sola persona que no te has dado cuenta que tienes a otra que está haciendo todo lo posible por hacerte feliz aun en contra de su propia naturaleza y eso me hace enojar y mucho! Tu misma insistes en boicotear tu propia felicidad! Comienzo a creer que eres masoquista!

Shaina no dijo nada.

\- Estas haciendo con Minos lo mismo que tantas veces te han hecho a ti: Ilusionarlo para después correr tras otro. Y no lo estoy defendiendo!. Todos saben que la historia entre Minos y yo viene desde hace demasiado tiempo Shaina y que si por mi fuera, y si viera una brizna de duda en sus sentimientos hacia ti, lo mandaría derechito a casa de Lucifer y a ti te encadenaría en el calabozo de por vida de ser necesario! El no merece menos y no, no se me va a olvidar lo que me hizo!

Shaina agacho la cabeza sin saber que decir. Shion calmo un poco su tono de voz.

\- Pero hago un esfuerzo más allá de mi carácter, de mi deber y de mis rencores para darte la oportunidad que tanto has pedido desde que te conozco! El de ser feliz amando y siendo amada porque creo que te lo mereces. Acaso crees que yo nunca he amado a nadie? Lo hice. Y yo mismo mate ese amor con mis estupideces! No quiero que repitas la historia!

Shaina volteo a ver a Shion. Su voz se había quebrado con estas últimas palabras.

\- Desaproveché la oportunidad que me habían dado de la peor manera posible, que en este momento no estoy dispuesto a contarte, y no conforme con mi conciencia remordiéndome durante muchos años, todos me dieron la espalda por la decisión que tome. Y cuando digo todos… estoy incluyendo Dohko, Hefestos y a la misma Athena en su reencarnación pasada. Y ahora estoy aquí, tratando de redimirme a través de ti para que esta vez cuando muera, no tenga asuntos pendientes.

Shaina bajo la guardia completamente. Podía sentir todo el dolor manando de las palabras de Shion y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

\- Si te sirve de consuelo, Milo jamás pidió a Athena que organizara nada Shaina. El solo pidió mi opinión y le dije que fueran al registro civil, tuvieran una pequeña ceremonia y listo. Athena entro en ese momento y se ofreció a organizarla. Era obvio que tú, como la segunda mujer más importante del Santuario tuvieras que ayudar a Athena, sobre todo en cuestiones financieras que se te da muy bien.

\- Pero…

\- Pero nada! Tu responsabilidad como Sanbocho debe estar más allá de tus problemas personales y te lo dije desde el principio! Si no puedes desligarte no podrás hacer un buen trabajo. Y si no puedes hacer un buen trabajo no sé qué más hacer contigo. Te di varias oportunidades antes de que él se casara, para que tu hicieras algo al respecto y no lo hiciste. Él se casó ya y lo va a reafirma pronto así que Supéralo! No te escogió a ti y fue por algo! Si el sentía lo mismo por ti y aun así decidió que no quería tener a su sucesor contigo, el motivo solo lo sabe él y tú debes hacer otra en este preciso momento. Puedes o no puedes con este trabajo? Athena y Yo estuvimos de acuerdo en que eras la Única, óyeme bien, La UNICA con las características necesarias para el puesto.

\- Yo sí puedo, pero …

\- Además, creo que tú y yo hacemos buen equipo. Ahora con Sammy aquí arriba, tu eres su modelo a seguir. No Athena, No yo, TU. Me vas a decir que hacer berrinche por estas tonterías es un buen ejemplo para una niña de cinco años?.

\- No.

\- Entonces vas a ayudar a Athena con esa maldita boda o no?

\- Sí.

\- Bien. – Dijo Shion con una voz más tranquila – Ahora… como vamos con el asunto de tu compromiso?.

\- En el mismo lugar. – dijo Shaina suspirando

\- Bueno… Pues como sugerencia… decídete antes de la boda de Milo. Quiero que el ayude a Athena a organizar esa fiesta personalmente.

Shaina volteo a verlo incrédula. Acaso estaba sugiriendo un ojo por ojo?

\- Yo creo que es lo justo. Y… si conozco a Athena un poquito, se las va a arreglar para ser testigo y/o dama de honor de Samira y por ende tú también.

\- Eso ya sería el colmo!

\- Sí, pero también aceptaras serlo de buena gana ya que a nadie le extrañaría que retribuyeras el honor con el mismo en la tuya. – dijo con una voz más alegre

Shaina comenzó a comprender.

\- Por qué Shion? Por qué me estas incitando a que me desquite?

\- Porque necesitas dejar de darle tanta importancia a algo que ya fue y es lo que es no poder tomar revancha Shaina. Hay dolores que ni viviendo 200 años se olvidan ni se perdonan tal como el primer amor. Tu primer amor siempre será el más importante de tu vida y posiblemente imposible de olvidar, mas nadie nunca dijo que después de ese primer amor no podrías volver a amar. El amor está ahí para que lo tomes Shaina, y solo se es joven una vez. Bueno… al menos en el mayor de los casos.

Shaina se levantó y abrazo a Shion por detrás de la silla.

\- Gracias.

\- No me las des Shaina. Apenas estoy empezando contigo. Anota en tu agenda que tú y yo platicaremos mañana a esta misma hora.

\- Y… me dirá su historia?

\- No, aun no. Pero yo te ayudare a definir la tuya.

 **Abril 23, 5 pm**

 **Hospital San Juan de Dios**

 **Zaragoza, España.**

Shura estaba tomando un descanso. Practicaba varias horas diarias con música desde el celular de Mario y con Lourdes cuando fuera necesario.

A Mario le había hecho mucha gracias el hecho de que Shura quisiera aprender a bailar como ellos, pues según él, el baile que ellos representaban era puramente pasional, pero que según el ritmo que se llevara, era lo que expresaba en realidad. Podía representar alegría, muerte o dolor no sólo pasión. Lo que sí era un hecho es que se hacía uso de la fuerza en las expresiones faciales, el zapateado y las posiciones de los brazos, con una energía diferente a cualquier otro tipo de baile.

Al no saber el pasado de Shura, no podía estar seguro de que este pudiera hacer ese tipo de expresiones, pero cambio totalmente de opinión conforme Shura avanzo en sus lecciones. Traía el flamenco en la sangre española que corría por sus venas y rápidamente aprendió los pasos básicos. Mario a pesar de no estar en condiciones de ensenarle, instruía a su hermana para que le dijera a como a Shura. Ambos habían comprendido que Shura verdaderamente quería aprender para llegar a ser la pareja de baile de Zita y que les había pedido que le guardaran el secreto para que fuera una verdadera sorpresa para su esposa.

Desde hacía 5 días que había comenzado, había tenido que comprar ropa y zapatos especiales y tomar una habitación en la misma casa de huéspedes donde se quedaba Lourdes y Tony.

\- Voy a la cafetería Lourdes, gustas algo? – pregunto Shura

\- No gracias Shura, pero si puedes un jugo para Tony. Te doy dinero?

\- No, yo pago.

\- Gracias.

Shura salió por la puerta hacia la cafetería y segundos después entro Zita por el otro lado.

\- Zita! – dijo Lourdes abrazándola

\- Lourdes… lamento no haber venido antes. Mario cómo te sientes?

\- Del carajo guapa. Creí que ya me habías dado por muerto!

\- No seas tontito! Sabes que no podía manejar. Apenas hoy me escape para mi revisión y para ver como estabas.

\- Pues me alegro que estés aquí. – dijo Mario – Cuéntame. Que novedades hay en el campamento?

Zita se sentó junto a la cama.

\- Pues… nada que no te hayan pasado ya los chismosos por teléfono.- dijo guiñando un ojo

\- Supe que vendieron los cinco autos! Felicidades!

\- Si, gracias – dijo Zita entristeciendo su semblante de repente – Shura nos ayudó mucho.

Mario sonrió. Así que Zita si extrañaba a su marido.

\- Y por qué no vino contigo Zita?

\- El… tuvo que salir de viaje. – dijo Zita – Pero te manda saludos.

\- (Mentirosa) – pensó Mario viendo hacia Lourdes quien pensaba lo mismo

\- En fin. Vine a pagar lo que debemos del hospital y a visitarte pero veo que ya estas recuperándote bien!

\- Sí, pero no podre bailar en un buen rato!. Te extraño Mario!

\- Yo también, pero en dos meses podre volver a bailar contigo.

\- Me lo prometes?

\- Sí.

\- Hablando de eso… tu sabes que no podemos quedarnos sin bailarín principal

\- Lo sé. Me dijeron que el próximo Lunes harás audiciones – dijo Mario

\- No. Las tuve que adelantar – dijo Zita – Nos iremos de Valencia el lunes, así que el viernes serán las audiciones en el teatro de la ciudad a las 8. Ojala y te pudieran dar de alta a tiempo para eso.

\- Qué más quisiera, pero me dijeron que al menos una semana más estaría entubado y después ya podía irme a casa.

\- Qué bueno Mario…

\- Disculpen… iremos a la cafetería por un jugo – interrumpió Lourdes con una mirada significativa – Quieres algo Zita?

\- Una soda de dieta con hielo porfa.

\- Regreso en un momento.

Lourdes agarro a Tony y casi echo a correr por los pasillos. Debía avisar a Shura del cambio de planes.


	80. Chapter 80

**Capítulo 79**

 **Abril 24, 9 am**

 **Santuario de Athena**

 **Atenas, Grecia**

Shaina subía fastidiada por las escaleras rumbo a sus habitaciones para cambiarse con una hiperactiva Sammy de la mano. La conversación del día anterior con Shion le había calado muy hondo y a pesar de los buenos golpes que había conectado con Geist en su entrenamiento matutino, no había disminuido para nada su rabia y frustración. Iban apenas llegando a Libra y el camino se le estaba haciendo interminable.

\- Porque debo seguir usando la mascara si ya no estoy en el recinto? – pregunto la niña mientras intentaba seguirle el paso a Shaina.

\- Porque así son las reglas

\- Pero Dohko dijo que podía quitármela cuando fuera doncella de Athena – reclamo

\- Para eso te faltan muchos años. Y mientras tengas que salir conmigo y yo la use, tu también lo harás.

\- Y no es más fácil que también te la quites tú?

\- No. Y deja de hacer preguntas.

\- Pero Shion siempre contesta mis preguntas! – dijo Sammy

\- Pero yo no soy Shion y no tengo la misma paciencia

\- Vamos a bajar siempre a entrenar con la Señorita Geist?

\- Por el momento y hasta que llegue tu nueva maestra

\- Quien va a ser mi nueva maestra?

\- Todavía no lo sé.

\- Mi nueva maestra también me dejara ver a mi novio?

Shaina se detuvo en seco.

\- Cual novio?

\- Santi

\- Quien es Santi?

\- No te estoy diciendo que es mi novio? – dijo Sammy en tono alegre

Shaina se bajó a su nivel.

\- A ver… desde el principio. De donde conoces a Santi y por qué dices que es tu novio?

Muy tarde la niña recordó que Shion le había dicho que no se lo comentara a Shaina o se iba a enojar. Se quedó un momento callada decidiendo si tenía que decirle o no.

\- Sammy?

\- Te vas a enojar y me vas a castigar – dijo Sammy con voz entrecortada como si fuera a llorar

Shaina la abrazo. No soportaba ver llorar a Sammy sobre todo cuando aún no le había hecho nada.

\- Te prometo que no me enojo. – dijo – Pero no es correcto que una niña tan pequeña ande pensando ya en novios.

\- El maestro Shion me dio permiso.

Shaina pensó que en la conversación que tendrían al rato ellos dos, también tendría que incluir este punto.

\- Cuéntame anda!

\- Santi es un niño que vive en Rodorio al que vamos a visitar después de comer.

\- (Así que ahí es donde te lleva?) Y que más me puedes decir de el?

\- Tiene seis años y juega conmigo mientras el maestro platica con sus papas que siempre están llorando.

\- Y que más?

\- Mmm… Kiki juega tazos con sus hermanos más grandes.

\- Entiendo. Y por qué dices que es tu novio?

\- Él me dijo que si quería ser su novia y yo le dije que sí. – dijo Sammy – Pero antes le pregunte al maestro, eh?

Shaina no estaba entendiendo mucho, pero tendría que haber alguna razón poderosa para que el maestro hubiera autorizado a la niña a hacer algo así. Se levantó y la tomo de la mano para seguir subiendo.

Sammy le contaba a que jugaba con Santi y como a veces se quedaba dormido mientras eso sucedía y toda la casa se movilizaba y es cuando ellos se retiraban.

Ya iban a llegar a la casa de escorpión cuando Sammy se paró en seco. No quería seguir subiendo.

\- Sammy?

\- No quiero. Ella está ahí!

\- Y que te dije de ser cortes con ella?

\- Pero no me gusta!

\- Pero tienes que hacerlo! ( Si yo puedo tu puedes chiquita ).

\- No! – dijo la niña cruzándose de brazos

\- Está bien. No y ya! – dijo Shaina indiferente - Total… ya no te dejare ir a ver a tu querido Santi!

\- Qué? No! Por qué?

\- Porque no me estas obedeciendo y le diré a Shion que ya no iras con él a Rodorio. Y tus lagrimitas no servirán de nada. – dijo Shaina con voz firme - Ven… atravesemos por algún pasaje dijo regresándose dos escalones pero Sammy no se movió. – ahora que te pasa?

\- Que yo quiero ver a Santi! – dijo Sammy pateando el suelo

\- Pero no quieres ver a Samira. Tienes que sacrificar alguna de las dos.

La niña se quedó callada un momento sopesando la situación.

\- Está bien. Si paso por ahí. Pero me cargas? – dijo Sammy alzando sus bracitos.

\- Chantajista!

Shaina la cargo y efectivamente Samira estaba afuera de su casa dentro del templo sacudiendo las molduras de las puertas.

\- Buenos Días Shaina!

\- Buenos Días Samira. – Vio que Sammy escondió su cara en su cuello y suspiro – Lamento si no me quedo a platicar pero como puedes ver, tengo un poco de prisa. Que tengas un excelente día .

Habría dado si acaso unos cinco pasos antes de que Samira gritara su nombre:

\- Shaina!

Shaina se volvió hacia ella deteniéndose.

\- En que puedo ayudarte?

\- Ayer… ya no te vi después de que nos entrevistamos con Shion y la señorita Saori.

\- Si… estaba en otra junta.

\- Sabes que decidieron hacernos una recepción para nuestra boda?

Shaina agradeció tener su máscara puesta para que no viera su incomodidad con esa noticia.

\- Sí. Algo supe.

\- La señorita Saori se sintió tan emocionada como nosotros!

\- Ok. Felicidades – dijo Shaina sin mucha convicción.

\- Yo no sé cómo son las bodas occidentales, pero Milo dijo que se acostumbraba a designar un padrino y una dama de honor, pero él va a tener dos padrinos entonces yo necesito dos damas de honor…

\- (No, no, no, no…)

\- … Por la premura de nuestra situación, no puedo traer a nadie de mi familia y entonces me preguntaba…

\- (No por favor no!)

\- …Que si crees que Geist y tu podrían ser mis damas de honor.

Sammy pateo ligeramente y de manera involuntaria a Shaina, quien levanto su cabeza para verla de frente. La niña parecía percibir su incomodidad. **(Me vas a decir que hacer berrinche por estas tonterías es un buen ejemplo para una niña de cinco años?)**. Shaina supo instintivamente que Sammy quería escuchar su respuesta.

Carajo! No podía rechazarla frente a Sammy o estaría dándole un mal ejemplo y además Shion se enojaría con ella más de lo que ya estaba. **(aceptaras serlo de buena gana ya que a nadie le extrañaría que retribuyeras el honor con el mismo entusiasmo en la tuya).**

Las palabras de Shion retumbaron en su cabeza.

\- Yo… creo que ambas estaremos… honradas.

Samira dio pequeños saltitos de alegría y aplaudió. No se acercó para no hacer enojar a Sammy como Milo se lo había recomendado. Shaina entonces recordó algo y sonrió. Tenía una cuenta pendiente con Minos al respecto y esa era la oportunidad perfecta.

\- Crees que pueda invitar a mi novio Samira?

\- Oh! No sabía que tuvieras novio! Milo nunca lo ha mencionado.

\- (No me sorprende)

\- Pero desde luego que estará invitado!. Me dará muchísimo gusto conocerlo. – dijo Samira

\- Gracias.

Las pisadas de alguien corriendo para abrazar y cargar a Shaina de sorpresa con todo y Sammy la tomaron por sorpresa. Samira se rio ante la escena.

\- Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias,!

\- Bájame pedazo de granizo subdesarrollado! Que no ves que estoy cargando a Sammy?

Camus la bajo aun contento entregándole una bolsa con 10 cajas de bombones con chocolate de los que tanto le gustaban.

\- Te vas a ganar el cielo.! Pero mientras te compre esto!

\- Ya veo que el regreso de Fler te hace muy feliz Camus y me alegro! Te explicó todo?

\- No hemos tenido tiempo para platicar mucho. – dijo – De hecho apenas voy llegando y…

\- Queeeeee? No llegaste en toda la noche?

Camus se sonrojo como si fuera adolescente siendo cachado en una travesura.

\- Perdón… es que teníamos tanto tiempo sin vernos que…

\- Cállate! Tengo que llegar antes de que Shion cheque los permisos! – dijo Bajando a Sammy y echándose a correr escaleras arriba.

Muy tarde Camus recordó que no había pedido permiso para ausentarse y Shaina una vez más, iba a tener que arreglar el desmadre de sus amigos.

 **Abril 24, 11:00am**

 **Aeropuerto de Columbus Isle**

 **San Salvador, Bahamas**

Poseidón veía aterrizar su helicóptero. No lo había utilizado en mucho tiempo, pero su fiel Sorrento lo hacía a menudo, cuando como en esos casos, no había otra forma de transportarse.

Las aspas del aparato aún no habían terminado de detenerse, cuando la frágil figura de Sorrento en su traje gris Oxford salto con su portafolio en la mano. Camino rápidamente hacia su jefe, tomando con la otra mano su cabello para que no se enredara con el viento.

\- Bienvenido Sorrento – abrazando a su fiel colaborador y amigo en un arrebato.

\- Gracias Julián. Traigo todo lo que me pediste.

\- Ven. Vayamos a mi oficina directamente a tomar algo. Debes estar sediento.

Sorrento lo miro extrañado. O estaba de buen humor, o estaba tramando algo.

No tardaron ni cinco minutos en llegar a su oficina.

\- Que tomas?

\- Que propones?

\- Bahamas mama? – dijo Julián de una jarra recién preparada de esta bebida

\- Quieres emborracharme?

\- Algo así.

\- Venga pues. Que mi jefe este de buen humor es algo para festejar.

Julián no le dijo nada y le sirvió una refrescante bebida. Él se sirvió otra igual. Chocaron vasos y se la tomaron casi de golpe.

\- Ay! No recordaba que estuviera tan pesada!

\- Sorrentito… no empieces con tus tonterías. A ver pues… vienes a mostrarme algo verdad?

Sorrento dejo su vaso sobre la mesa y abrió su portafolio.

\- Sí. Aquí está la investigación que hice sobre esa chica. Con fotos y todo. – dijo extendiéndole una carpeta que Julián tomo apresuradamente.

Leyó el informe del investigador someramente.

\- Debes estar bromeando. Una gitana.?

\- Sí. Pero mírala y dime si no es igual a la última imagen que tenemos de Tritón.

Julián miro las fotografías que habían tomado de varios ángulos de Zita con una cámara profesional y el zoom a todo lo que daba. Entrecerró los ojos al reconocer la extraordinaria similitud con su vástago que lo había traicionado 2000 años atrás.

 **Flashback**

Era el año 2370 a.c. Tritón, hijo de Poseidón, era su más cercano consejero.

\- No me importa que estúpida Utopía estés creando en tu cabeza padre, no voy a estar nunca de acuerdo con la destrucción de la tierra de tu mano. Que va a ser de mi esposa y de mi hijo, eh?

\- Si fuiste tan estúpido de enamorarte de una mortal ese es tu problema – dijo Poseidón – Ninguno de ellos es digno de permanecer aquí y de mi cuenta corre que si no me ayudas, serán los primeros en morir.

\- Te ruego padre que recapacites en esta decisión.

\- No insistas. Mi decisión está tomada – dijo Poseidón desde su trono en la Atlántida.

Pronto una Guerra Santa fue inevitable. Athena y sus Santos llegaron al santuario de Poseidón, y el, como dueño de la Coraza Azul de Poseidón, se interpuso en su camino. Los Santos lo atacaron todos juntos a sabiendas de la gran fuerza que el hijo del Rey del mar poseía, pero fue inútil. Tritón había sido enviado por su padre para matar con sus propias manos a Athena y rechazo todos y cada uno de sus ataques.

\- He sido enviado a acabar con tu vida Athena – dijo tranquilamente

\- Haz lo que tengas que hacer Tritón, pero sé que en el fondo de tu corazón, no quieres sufrir la perdida de la humanidad, pues una parte de la tuya se iría también.

Poseidón había estado observando esta batalla. Probaba la lealtad de su hijo.

Para horror de todos los Santos presentes heridos por las manos de Tritón, consiguió llegar a escasos metros de donde estaba Athena, pero para su sorpresa en lugar de atacarla, metió la mano en sus entrañas y saco una pequeña estatua, la Armadura de Atenea, que entrego a la diosa sin vacilar.

Poseidón estaba furioso.

\- Sé que estás viendo y oyéndome Padre. Pero ninguna persona, ni siquiera los dioses deberíamos arrebatarle la vida a nadie. Alguien tiene que parar esta guerra sin sentido. – había gritado

Desde donde estaba, Poseidón ataco a su propio hijo destruyendo la Armadura que portaba e incitando a sus Marinas a atacar a la diosa en ese momento, pero justo cuando se acercaban a ella, un campo de rosas venenosas comenzó a crecer alrededor de ella, en forma de protección.

La Armadura de Piscis había aparecido y vistió a Tritón, convirtiéndolo en el Caballero Dorado de Piscis. Había luchado como un verdadero caballero dorado al lado de sus compañeros para defender a Athena de las Marinas de su padre e incluso había lanzado su propia Rosa Blanca al pecho del propio Poseidón, sabiendo como evadir el poder que tenia de devolver los ataques.

Poseidón, enfurecido, se arrancó la Rosa Blanca y de su herida comenzó a salir un poder parecido a un torrente de agua que envió a todos los presentes contra las paredes del palacio.

Tritón, aun más fuerte que los demás caballeros por su calidad de semidiós, se había apresurado a levantarse para proteger a Athena.

\- Utiliza esto! – Grito el Caballero de Libra lanzándole su propio escudo que comenzó a usar para rechazar los ataque de su padre.

Poseidón comenzó a reír.

\- Idiota! Todo es inútil. Sabes bien que el Templo ha sido cubierto por mis sellos y ni siquiera Athena con todo su poder de diosa puede romperlos – le había dicho mientras saboreaba su derrota.

\- No te preocupes Padre. Se bien todo eso. Pero mientras te vanaglorias de tu triunfo, mira a tu alrededor.

Poseidón lo hizo y se dio cuenta que había Rosas Blancas clavadas en cada uno de los sellos y la que le había herido había sido únicamente para distraerlo.

\- Pero que estás haciendo, maldito traidor?

\- Defiendo lo que amo, Padre. Me duele que no puedas entenderlo. – dijo Tritón mientras comenzaba a reunir todo su cosmos atrayendo el poder de los sellos hacia el a través de las Rosas Blancas.

Cuando el último de los sellos fue liberado, Tritón se desvaneció y con sus últimas palabras pronuncio – Athena, por favor cuida de mi familia.

\- Así será Tritón.

El cuerpo del semidiós se había ido desvaneciendo hasta desaparecer.

Poseidón entonces maldijo a Zeus y a toda su descendencia. Athena había abogado ante Hades y Zeus por Tritón y estos le habían concedido resucitarlo y la inmortalidad por sus actos heroicos en contra de su hermano.

Tritón había vagado por todos lados desde el día que había despertado. Sí. Estaba vivo. Pero de que le servía si vería morir a sus seres amados y su padre le había puesto precio a su cabeza?

Desesperado por quedarse solo por primera vez en su vida y a sabiendas de que su padre lo deseaba muerto, había pedido ayuda al Olimpo y se la habían concedido. Durante un tiempo se mantuvo ahí bajo la protección de su familia, pero comenzaron los roces entre Hades, Zeus y Poseidón por su estancia ahí y decidió irse. Hera entonces le dio un tip: Mientras se mantuviera dentro de las tierras que Poseidón aborreciera, este no lo encontraría para hacer validos sus deseos de venganza.

 **Fin del Flashback**

\- Y dices que ella tiene apenas 21 años? – dijo Poseidón

\- Sí. No parece tampoco saber quién es verdaderamente su padre – dijo Sorrento – De hecho mis fuentes me indican que no lo ha visto en casi 10 años. Tu vástago la abandono en cuanto su madre murió.

\- Ahhh esos genes… que se le va a hacer. – dijo encogiéndose de hombros - Pero está en España. Yo odio España! Por qué carajos está ahí? – dijo Poseidón sirviéndose otro trago

\- Pues debe ser precisamente por eso. Sabe que no quieres ir ahí y que sería el último lugar donde buscarías.

Poseidón comenzó a jugar con el agitador del vaso.

\- Ella tiene la marca?

\- Aun no puedo acercarme lo suficiente. Además no podría verla aunque quisiera. No soy un dios!

Poseidón se quitó el medallón con un pequeño caracol de plata que siempre traía colgando de su cuello, le paso un poco de su energía y se lo dio.

\- Tienes 72 horas para comprobar que tiene esa bendita marca. Si es así, averigua como puedo traerla a esta isla. Tritón va a tener que salir de su escondite así tenga que torturarla a ella para conseguirlo.

 **Abril 24, 7 pm**

 **Hospital de San Juan de Dios**

 **Zaragoza, España.**

Zita se había marchado después de su consulta médica el día anterior, prometiendo a Mario venir a visitarlo tan pronto pasara la audición. Poco más de dos meses para para crear una fantástica coreografía para impresionar a los jueces del concurso, no era fácil sobre todo con una pareja nueva, pues definitivamente debía haber un periodo de adaptación, que harían dentro de los shows que ya tenían pactados para mayo y junio.

Mario le había dicho a Shura que si bien sus pasos no eran perfectos, para alguien que solo llevaba bailando una semana, eran grandes progresos y en el periodo de adaptación tendría tiempo de perfeccionarlos y pulirlos.

\- Vas a necesitar un traje que la impresione Shura – Dijo Lourdes mientras tomaban el almuerzo y planeaban como darle la noticia a Zita sobre la participación de Shura en las audiciones. – Desgraciadamente el saco de gala de Mario no te quedara. Tienes los bíceps mucho más anchos que él. No tenemos mucho tiempo!

Shura quedo pensando. El tenía el traje perfecto, solo necesitaba que uno de sus amigos se lo enviaran.

\- Déjenme hacer una llamada primero y veré lo que puedo hacer.

Tanto Mario como Lourdes asintieron y Shura salió al pasillo. Llamo al celular de Milo:

M. Hola?

S. Milo! Buenas noches. Espero no estar interrumpiendo el romance.

M. No. Estas interrumpiendo la sagrada cena y Samira me está viendo feo por tu culpa.

S. Oops. Es muy enojona?

M. Jajaja eso no te lo puedo contestar. La tengo enfrente. Pero se ve muy linda cuando se enoja y es mucho más rico contentarla jejeje.

S. Jajaja espera el sartenazo en cuanto cuelgue amigo

M. No lo dudes. Como va esa misión? Ya decidiste lo que vas a hacer?

S. Voy a quedarme con ella por lo menos hasta que termine mi permiso Milo. No estoy listo para dejarla y tampoco para un compromiso permanente. Estoy demasiado confundido. Durante estos dos meses decidiré todo.

M. Me alegro que vayas a hacerlo cuernitos. Y entonces para que soy bueno?

S. Pues solo para hacer enojar a una viborita que todos conocemos Jajaja no ya en serio… necesito un favor. Crees que puedas mandarme un paquete en calidad de urgente?

M. Seguro! Que necesitas.

S. Ve con Aioros y pídele la llave de repuesto de mi casa. Abre la con cuidado la vitrina que contiene mi traje de luces de Manolete. Empaca con mucho cuidado toda las partes de arriba de la cintura.

M. Todas? Recuerdo que me diste una cátedra al respecto y eran muchas piezas.

S. Todo Milo. Envuélvelo como si fuera tu hombría! Y mándamela ocurre a la paquetería en Zaragoza.

M. Entendido.

S. Necesito que llegue pasado mañana a más tardar.

M. Ok. Calidad de urgente. Algo más?

S. Gracias Milo. Alguna novedad?

M. Bueno… hiciste quiniela por lo de Alde y Shaka?

S. Sí. Le aposte al guerejo

M. Jajaja pues perdiste

S. Queeeeeeeeee? El becerro por fin se hizo toro? No inventes!

M. Es en serio! Se lo dijo a Mu y luego luego fue a cobrar su apuesta.

S. Diantres! Bueno… ni modo. El chiste es que se estrenara antes de que se le cayera por falta de uso Jajaja

M. Idiota! Deja que te oiga y va a meter el único cuerno de su armadura por tu…

S. Ya ya… no es para tanto. Eso quiere decir que ambos están bien. Ya tenemos entonces elegida con el torito

M. No. Eso es lo mejor del caso. Algo me dijo Mu que tú conoces a la chica.

S. Noooooo la azafata? Arghhhh ese torito es más suertudo que un duende irlandés.

M. En serio? Cuéntame.

S. Pero no que tu mujer se enoja?

M. Bueno, pero pues si se enoja que sea por algo que valga la pena. A ver pues… llégale!

S. Pues mira…


	81. Chapter 81

**Capítulo 80**

 **Abril 25, 10 am.**

 **Comandancia de Policía, Precinto 5to.**

 **Atenas, Grecia**

Los ánimos estaban caldeados debido a un nuevo linchamiento involuntario de estudiantes por parte de las autoridades atenienses después de que estos destruyeran parte del distrito comercial con sus actos de vandalismo. Todos los policías de todos los departamentos, incluyendo detectives y laboratoristas, estaban haciendo todo tipo de trabajos ahí para poder sacar adelante esa eventualidad.

Laura y su compañera Natalie llevaban a uno de los revoltosos esposado hacia los separos, donde ya no cabía ni un alma.

\- Puedes llevarlo tu Nat? Tengo que llegar a mi escritorio a buscar una maldita aspirina.

\- Te sigue doliendo la cabeza? Ya llevas muchas horas con eso. – le dijo mientras agarraba firmemente al detenido quien se retorcía como tlaconete – no quieres que te lleve al hospital?

Laura volteo a verla con su cara más imparcial que pudo.

\- Tú lo que quieres es un pretexto para ver al llevadito del Dr. G…. Hasta su nombre es estúpido! – menciono Laura recordando su gafete

\- Ay sí! – dijo Natalie poniendo ojos de borreguito - O si finjo que me rompí algo?

\- Y si mejor te la rompo y te llevo? – dijo Laura divertida

\- Aguafiestas! Deja llevo a este y regreso para platicar

\- Hazlo. Si escucho una vez más que su papi es un importante personaje de la ciudad, lo voy agarrar a trompadas.

Nat se fue jalando al mozalbete y Laura llego a su escritorio, lleno de papeles de casos que tenía pendientes. Abrió el ultimo cajón, tomo dos aspirinas del frasco y se las paso sin agua. No tenía tiempo ni siquiera de ir al garrafón.

Iba a regresar con Nat cuando se dio cuenta que arriba de la pila de papeles le habían dejado un sobre blanco cerrado con una notita:

\- _"Teniente Gómez: Aquí está el telegrama que estaba usted esperando."_

Telegrama? Ella no esperaba ningún telegrama. Quien los usaba hoy día? Ahhh Si! El asunto de Camus! El que o lo alegraría o le rompería el corazón definitivamente.

Tomo el sobre e iba a rasgarlo para ver su contenido, pero se contuvo en el último minuto. Estaba a punto de abrir correspondencia ajena. Mejor le mandaba un mensaje diciéndole si se podían ver y así tomaba aunque fuera 5 minutos de descanso.

Se sentó en su silla, subiendo los pies a su escritorio aprovechando que estaba usando pantalón, y saco su celular para mandarle un mensaje a su amigo:

L. Camus, buenos días.

La respuesta tardo un poco más de lo normal en llegarle.

M. Bonjour Ma petit, Ca va?

L. En español?

M. jijiji que como estas

L. Espero no haber interrumpido algo.

M. mmm… no… bueno si…. Digo Uhhh… no.

L. No me has mandado mensaje en varios días. Todo bien?

M. Soooooooooorryyyyyyyyy. Tu tampoco me has mandado mensajes.

L. Tienes razón. Yo tampoco y me disculpo. Tenemos un mega broncononon aquí y apenas me he tomado un minuto para mandarte mensaje. Ha llegado respuesta al telegrama.

M. …!

L. Camus?

M. mmm… luego me lo das X)

L. Vaya! Creí que era importante!.

M. Era Ma Cherie, ahora lo más importante de este mundo está aquí junto a mí.

L. No te entiendo. Andas drogado o que.

M. Sip. Drogado por sus besos y embriagado con su perfume

L. Tsss te pego fuerte.

M. jaja Fler llegó! Esta aquí conmigo!

L. Wow! Felicidades!

M. Gracias

L. Tiro entonces el sobre?

M. No. Mañana o pasado voy por el a tu trabajo, que me quede de recuerdo. Ahorita déjame disfrutar el momento.

L. Jajaja de acuerdo. No te interrumpo más que según entiendo tienes mucho tiempo que recuperar picaron.

M. Gracias. Bye bye.

L. Bye

Laura guardo su celular suspirando y miro a su alrededor. Todo el caos, los gritos, policías uniformados y vestidos de civil entrando y saliendo… ese era su mundo… su vida… Acaso podría encontrar un poco de paz y amor entre todo eso? Era mucho pedir?

Camus había sido muy afortunado de haber recuperado a su dama. Solo esperaba de todo corazón y por el bien de su amigo, que hubiera un "felices para siempre".

 **Abril 25, 5.30pm**

 **Campo de entrenamiento equipo B**

 **Club Cruzeiro, Belo Horizonte, Brasil**

Alde se desvió del camino que daba a los dormitorios hacia el campo donde sabía que por ser viernes, Niv se encontraría practicando con las porristas. No era mentira lo que le había dicho al Dr. Ferreira. Por el horario y el día de los entrenamientos de las porristas, el no había tenido oportunidad de verlas. A la única que había visto fue a Niv en su traje cuando lo fue a buscar y casi se le había salido el corazón al verla.

Escucho la música y se acercó a la reja junto a otros 10 mirones. Ahora entendía por qué al papa de Niv se le había hecho extrañó que no las hubiera visto antes. 12 jovencitas de entre 18 y 25 años de entre 1.60 y 1.70 de estatura con mini shorts que solo hacían resaltar sus redondos traseros y unas ombligueras de algodón bastante sueltas que cada que brincaban en su rutina se les subían dando un buen show de sostenes de todos colores y sabores. Y al frente de todas ellas estaba Niv.

Vestida de manera similar a ellas con la diferencia de haberse amarrado un poco más la ombliguera con un nudo al frente por lo que no se veía nada al saltar y con una vicera de acrílico amarillo que marcaba los pasos, firmemente marcaba el ritmo con el aplauso de sus manos. Con la aguda visión del caballero de Tauro, pudo darse cuenta tal vez por primera vez desde que la conoció, de sus bien proporcionadas formas de mujer. Un torso firme y un vientre plano fue lo primero de lo que se dio cuenta. Aunque no tenía unos senos de estrella porno, si eran perfectamente proporcionales a su cuerpo atlético. Sus brazos y sus piernas no contaban con un solo ápice de grasa y aunque delgada, aun llegaban a marcarse algunos de sus músculos. No cabía duda que toda su vida había hecho el suficiente ejercicio como para moldear su cuerpo a su antojo y ahora, con esas diminutas prendas estaba haciendo sudar a Alde.

Niv, ajena a los mirones de la reja seguramente por estar acostumbrada a la atención, daba órdenes a través del megáfono y mostraba de vez en cuando los pasos como debían hacerse. Junto a ella estaba la entrenadora física y la asistente de Niv, que le seguía los pasos bien de cerca en caso de que ella necesitara algo.

\- Carajo Renata! Que acaso no estás oyendo que tenses esa pierna al hacer la pirámide! Vas a tirar a Daphne!

\- Es que es muy difícil! – grito la pobre chica que estaba en la base de la sencilla pirámide – Daphne está muy pesada!

\- No es cierto! Soy más delgada que tú! – discutió la aludida haciendo que toda la figura se tambaleara y las 12 cayeran al pasto sin remedio.

Las entrenadoras corrieron a desenmarañar la bola de piernas y cabezas que se veían, esperando que ningún de ellas estuviera herida pero Niv no se movió de su lugar. Alde se vio tentado a ir a ayudarlas, pero el aspecto tenso de Niv lo detuvo. Esa niña parecía en efecto ser más regañona que Shion y Shaka juntos y eso ya era mucho decir.

\- Levántense flojas y tu Renata ven acá!

La güera oxigenada se zafo como pudo de todas sus compañeras y corrió hacia Niv. Se separaron del grupo, discutieron algo y cuando regresaron, la chica a la que llamaba Renata, estaba blanca como el papel.

\- Daphne, ven acá!

La situación volvió a repetirse y Alde se preguntó qué era lo que les habría dicho Niv para que regresaran así.

\- Atención todas. Ya que Renata y Daphne hicieron su gracia de tirar la figura, ambas deberán hacer cincuenta abdominales. La primera en terminarla ira en la punta. La que pierda, ira hasta abajo y tendrá que lavar los uniformes de todas. – dijo – Pónganse en círculo y comiencen.

Todos los mirones, incluido Alde estaban muy atentos al resultado de la competencia. 50 abdominales, para unas chicas que ya llevaban más de media hora haciendo esfuerzo físico, era demasiado pesado.

Niv platicaba indiferente con su asistente dando otras ordenes cuando alzo la vista y vio a Alde muy atento a la competencia entre las porristas.

Se dirigió muy seria hacia la reja y ya que Alde estaba entretenido con las chicas de las abdominales no la vio venir. Tuvo que golpear con el megáfono el metal para que Alde la viera.

\- Hola Niv!

\- Taurus… Un poco lejos del salón de clases no? – dijo sarcásticamente

\- Pues sí pero… que te pasa? Estas enojada conmigo?

\- Cuál de todas intentaras ligarte? – repitió Niv en el mismo tono.

\- Qué? – pregunto incrédula

\- Ninguna de ellas está disponible.

\- Jajaja gracias por la invitación y el aviso, pero no. Ninguna de ellas es mi tipo. – dijo Alde sonriendo – De hecho vine a verte a ti.

\- A mí? – dijo Niv sonrojándose – Como para qué?

\- Pues… para ir a la ciudad si estas disponible. Necesito una segunda opinión en cuanto a un traje que encargue y que necesito para la próxima semana y pues de ahí podríamos ir al cine o a tomar un café…

Niv no contesto inmediatamente. Solo lo miro.

\- Por qué?

\- Por que que?

\- Por qué me estas invitando a mí? Tus amiguitas no están disponibles?

\- Pues… en este momento solo tengo una y parece que me está rechazando la invitación – dijo Alde – Está bien! Ya será en otra ocasión. – Dijo tranquilamente volteando hacia donde las chicas ya contaban 30 abdominales.

\- Espérame en 20 minutos a la puerta de los dormitorios.

Niv se alejó de la reja ofuscada sin sentir que la mirada de Alde la seguía. Porque se comportaba como una estúpida cuando Alde estaba cerca? Sería que su papa tenía razón? Pero eso en lugar de desanimarla, le dio el ultimo empujón que requería para poner en práctica su plan.

 **Abril 26, 6.30am**

 **Aeropuerto Internacional de Fort Lauderdale**

 **Florida, Estados Unidos**

Tania empujaba la silla de ruedas que llevaría a su tía Lucy al avión. Sus maletas ya estaban registradas por la conexión que habían hecho y el vuelo ya aparecía a tiempo en la pantalla. De vez en cuando revisaba su celular para ver si le había llegado algún mensaje de su hermano, el abogado o Dragón del Mar, de quien estaba particularmente preocupada pues hacia ocho días que le había enviado el ultimo correo electrónico y no había recibido respuesta.

De algún modo estaba molesta por eso. Estaba o no estaba interesado en ella? Quería o no conocerla como lo había pedido en el contrato?

\- Más despacio hija! Que no estamos jugando carreritas – dijo su tía sonriéndole mientras sostenía su bolsa de mimbre entre sus brazos e interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Tania

\- Discúlpame tía. Venia distraída – dijo Tania bajando la velocidad

\- Está bien Tanis. El avión no se nos va a ir. Ya tienes listos los pasaportes?

\- Si tía. Están en la parte de atrás de mi pantalón junto a los boletos.- dijo mientras se formaban en la fila para abordar.

Para matar el tiempo mientras abordaban, su tía comenzó a hojear una revista de cocina que habían comprado y ella abrió su correo electrónico y comenzó a escribir:

 _De: Tania_

 _Para: Dragón del Mar_

 _Subject: Todo bien?_

 _Mi Estimado Amigo:_

 _Hola! Sé que es tal vez algo absurdo preguntar pero ciertamente estoy algo confundida y ansiosa estos días. Está todo bien contigo? (perdón por hablarle de tu sin que me lo permitiera pero es mucho más fácil para mí._

 _Estoy preocupada porque en los últimos ocho días no he recibido contestación a mi correo electrónico, entonces no sé si es porque no lo recibiste o dije algo malo o Dios no lo quiera, algo te ha sucedido._

 _Estoy saliendo hacia Nassau con mi tía en aproximadamente quince minutos. Llegaremos a tierra en una hora y media._

 _Por favor contesta_

 _Tania_

Cerro su celular con esperanza y atendió el llamado de los empleados de la aerolínea para abordar con su tía antes que lo demás debido a la silla de ruedas.

Tania suspiro y echo un último vistazo al aeropuerto con alegría. Finalmente regresaría a casa.

 **Abril 26, 12.30pm**

 **Casa de Géminis**

 **Santuario de Athena.**

Kanon estaba recostado en el sofá. Athena acababa de irse después de pasar a visitarlo como todos los días desde que había caído enfermo. Había decidido que ya que su hermano no estaba disponible para ayudarla a purificar el alma y el corazón de Kanon, le haría una pequeña dosis diaria con ayuda de Shion. Mientras tanto y como nunca antes había hecho una purificación como esa, había pedido a Kanon que no abandonara su casa hasta nuevo aviso.

Kanon había obedecido y dormía mucho. Ahora, a punto de dormir recibió un mensaje en su celular, que lo hizo abrir los ojos. Estiro la mano hacia su mesita y lo abrió.

Era un correo electrónico y solo podía ser de una persona, por lo que hizo un esfuerzo por contestarlo:

 _De: Dragón del Mar_

 _Para: Tania_

 _Subject: Todo está bien_

 _Hola Tania._

 _Te debo una enorme disculpa. Es cierto. Recibí tu correo y tu foto y me alegre mucho de ser el depositario de tu confianza para esto. Desgraciadamente me encuentro un poco delicado de salud y con pocas fuerzas para escribir._

 _Espero poder reponerme pronto para continuar tan interesante charla._

 _Saludos a tu tía_

 _Dragón del Mar_

Lo envió y se quedó viendo el celular.

\- Diantres! Cualquiera diría que me quede sin cerebro. – se dijo – tres mendigas líneas es lo máximo que pude escribir hoy? Pero pues que le digo. Fíjate que se estaba apoderando de mí el lado obscuro de la fuerza cuando te conocí y únicamente por joderte es que compre tu virginidad y ahora que estoy regresando a la normalidad ya no me interesas… Jajaja Eso sonó demasiado estúpido. Además, Ya la vi en su mejor y su peor momento y no es nada fea, pero… y si de verdad cuando la vea no siento nada? Y si no puedo seguir adelante con eso? No la dejaría desamparada económicamente como lo prometí eso sí, pero sería la burla de Julián… - bostezo – Mejor me concentro en obedecer por el momento a Athena. Ya que este bien, me iré a dar una vuelta por allá como estaba planeado y soluciono ese problema.

 **Abril 26, 9.30am**

 **Teatro de la Ciudad**

 **Valencia, España**

Tras bastidores, Shura era ayudado por Lourdes para dar el look adecuado. Sus pantalones de cintura alta de un negro brillante y comprado especialmente para la ocasión se ajustaba a su piel como guante y no dejaban nada a la imaginación marcando desde su fina cintura y su firme trasero hasta los músculos de los muslos. Junto con su blusa de seda blanca de manga larga, y la torera dorada de su traje de luces parecía de rechupete como decía Lourdes. También le había dicho que utilizara el gel para el cabello que le había dado e incluso le había ayudado a peinárselo de un modo prolijo pero sexy.

\- Tienes que hacer que se le haga agua la boca tío! Porque la majita esa, es difícil de complacer y más cuando se trata de baile… si lo sabré yo!

Al principio se había avergonzado de su apariencia cuando se vio al espejo, pero al encontrarse que algunos pantalones de entre los demás participantes estaban tan ajustados como el suyo, dejo de sentirse así y se concentró en las ultimas indicaciones de Lourdes.

\- Lourdes, confieso que estoy muy nervioso. – dijo – Yo nunca había hecho esto, ni en público ni en privado y creo que solo hare el ridículo.

\- Con Calma y nos amanecemos Shura. En lo que te vestías, vi a la competencia. – le dijo mientras ajustaba los accesorios de la torera con imperdibles del mismo color – Todos son unos chiquillos imberbes que no te llegan ni a los talones y que han audicionado con tal de estar con la gran Zita.

\- La… gran… Zita?

\- Vale… que no esperabas que bailara así y no fuera famosa, verdad? Ha estado arriba de los escenarios desde que vivía su madre!. Y todos los presentes saben que ser la pareja de Zita aunque sea una temporada le abriría la puerta en cualquier otra compañía de danza flamenca de España.

\- Gulp

\- Además tu eres su esposo. Si crees en el destino, sabrás que el de vosotros ya estaba escrito y que lo más seguro es que desde allá arriba su madre te haya enviado para ser la pareja de Zita en más de una cosa.

\- Ya no me ayudes con más palabras o voy a necesitar pañales y este pantalón no está como para usarlo – dijo Shura cada vez más nervioso – Dime cómo va a ser? Entro y bailo y ya?

\- No, no, no – dijo Lourdes mientras guardaba su costurero – Primero, Pedro canta la canción que hemos ensayado.

\- Una rosa es una rosa…

\- Correcto. Baila como te enseno Mario. Zita no estará en el escenario, sino frente a el, junto con su coreógrafo, Omar y Rosa.

\- Entendido.

\- Si les gustas el cantaor, en este caso Pedro, dará algunos acordes dándole tiempo a Zita de subir al escenario. Ella escogerá la canción y comenzara a retarte a bailar de acuerdo a la canción que haya escogido.

\- Algo así como ella baila y yo respondo?

\- Más o menos. – contesto Lourdes mientras le pulía el calzado – Ella te va a provocar y tienes que ser responsivo. Va a querer una demostración de que puedes seguirle el paso. Aquí no importan tanto los pasos como las ganas que le pongas, comprendes?

\- Creo que sí.

\- Si Omar y Zita dan su aprobación, te harán un reto silencioso. Tu sabrás cuando lo hagan pues Zita se hará a un lado y quedara junto al cantaor y tendrás que bailar para seducirla a ella con la canción que quieras.

\- Para eso me pediste que escogiera una canción extra?

\- Sí. Y si escuchas que Omar comienza a cantar y se sube al escenario es porque ya estas dentro.

\- Que nervioooooooooos

\- El siguienteeeeeeeeeeee – se escuchó a lo lejos

\- Es tu turno Shura! Que todos los dioses te protejan y te den suerte! – dijo Lourdes llevándolo de la mano al escenario – Y recuerda: No pierdas en ningún momento contacto visual con Zita donde quiera que se encuentre, aunque creas que no te está viendo y Confianza mucha confianza. Me quedare aquí junto para darte ánimo y una que otra indicación

\- Eso no es hacer trampa?

\- En el baile y en el amor todo se vale. Suerte! – dijo empujándolo hacia el escenario donde el participante anterior estaba dejando el escenario.

Avanzo con pasos lentos con sus zapatos de tacón volteando a ver de reojo a Lourdes, quien estaba rezando con las manos unidas para que le fuera bien.

Pedro le guiñó un ojo a Shura reconociéndolo mientras la guitarra comenzaba a sonar. Shura no alcanzaba a ver muy bien debido a las luces que le daban de lleno en la cara, pero se imaginó que esa figura de rojo en las butacas frente a él, era Zita.

 _Quise cortar la flor  
más tierna del rosal,  
_ _pensando que de_ _ **amor**_ _  
no me podría pinchar,_

 _y mientras me pinchaba  
me enseñó una cosa  
que una rosa es una rosa es una rosa... _

Shura comenzó a zapatear en el ritmo de tres con la coreografía de manos y pies que tanto Mario como Lourdes le habían ensenado en el hospital. Era una suerte que Mario tuviera su habitación privada porque si no, los hubieran corrido al día siguiente.

 _Y cuando abrí la mano  
y la dejé caer  
rompieron a sangrar  
las llagas en mi piel  
y con sus pétalos  
me las curó mimosa  
que una rosa es una rosa es una rosa..._

Una vuelta, dos vueltas… Los gestos de las manos cada vez le salían con fluidez. La canción le estaba llegando muy hondo en su corazón.

 _Pero cuanto más me cura,  
al ratito más me escuece,  
_ _porque_ _ **amar**_ _es el empiece_ _  
de la palabra amargura._

 _Una mentira y un credo  
por cada espina del tallo,  
que injertándose en los dedos  
una rosa es un rosario. _

Shura estaba poniendo su alma en esa canción. Era cierto. Shura creyó que podía jugar con fuego sin quemarse hasta que conoció a Zita y ahora de repente, estaba haciendo el ridículo por ella…

 _Quise cortar la flor  
más tierna del rosal,  
pensando que de amor  
no me podría pinchar,  
y mientras me pinchaba  
me enseñó una cosa  
que una rosa es una rosa es una rosa... _

__  
El recuerda de esos momentos junto a la embriagadora Zita le llegaron de golpe al percibir su aroma. La figura de rojo se estaba acercando mientras el preparaba el final de su rutina con el pasodoble que Mario le había ensenado.

 _Y cuando abrí la mano  
y la dejé caer  
rompieron a sangrar  
las llagas en mi piel  
y con sus pétalos  
me las curó mimosa  
que una rosa es una rosa es una rosa..._

La música ceso y volteo a ver a Lourdes, quien le estaba haciendo señales de que se volteara.

Zita estaba a escasos metros con su leotardo rojo y falda larga negra y fue directamente hacia Pedro para señalarle la canción que quería.

Lourdes brincaba de alegría tras bambalinas. Shura había pasado la primera prueba.

Shura tenía ganas de correr a abrazarla pero Zita se puso en posición de arranque, con una pierna flexionada al frente y la otra estirada atrás y los brazos cruzados frente a su regazo. Sin mirarlo. No esperaba que la canción que ella eligiera fuera esta:

La noche que me dejaste abandonada  
la pasé desconsolada  
maldiciendo el día  
que te encontré  
y cuando por fin llamaste  
de madrugada  
ya tu voz me suplicaba  
por favor cariño perdóname

Zita zapateaba con furia no contenida, azotando de vez en cuando el ruedo de su falda mientras Shura palmeaba al ritmo hasta que Zita lo miro a los ojos. Shura entonces comenzó a menearse sensualmente dando giros y zapateando hasta llegar a ella, quien lo miraba incrédula.

 _y una noche más  
te metiste en mi cama  
y mi orgullo se quedó  
tirado bajo el colchón  
Siempre digo que no  
y luego te quiero torero  
_ _cubre con tu capote mi_ _ **corazón**_ _  
sé que nada te importan  
mis sentimientos torero  
clava tus banderillas  
en mi __**ilusión**_

Shura comprendió que estaba dolida porque la había dejado. Tenía que hacerla comprender que estaba ahí por ella.

 _Si te canto yo  
te deseo como a un torero  
cuando bailas en el ruedo  
_ _con el toro de mi_ _ **amor**_ _  
juegas con mi ilusión  
y encima te quiero torero  
aunque tú me lastimes  
el corazón  
Porque después de quererme  
siempre te marchas  
me dejas como las perchas  
dime sin tus besos que puede ser_

Zita bailo, provoco, reto, palmeo y se dejó girar por Shura. Ni en mil años podía imaginarse que el estaría audicionando para ser su pareja de baile para sustituir a Mario. Todas las noches se imaginaba estar entre sus brazos, sentir de nuevo sus labios sobre los suyos y al despertar tenía que enfrentar la realidad de su abandono. No la iba a tener tan fácil.

 _y si una triste faena  
la que me haces  
un requiebro y un desplante  
pero a veces dulce como la miel  
y una noche más  
te metiste en mi cama  
y mi orgullo se quedó  
tirado bajo el colchón  
Siempre digo que no  
y luego te quiero torero  
cubre con tu capote mi corazón  
sé que nada te importan  
mis sentimientos torero  
clava tus banderillas  
en mi ilusión _

La melodía termino y Shura miro a Zita, quien a su vez miro a Omar quien asintió con la cabeza.

Había pasado la segunda fase. Shura entonces se acercó a Pedro a darle el nombre de la canción elegida y quien ya estaba cambiando impresiones con Lourdes mientras Zita le hacía señales de incredulidad a Omar y Omar de que dejara de jugar y se concentrara en el baile.

Shura se quitó su torera quedando solo en camisa y pantalón y se la dio a sostener a Lourdes.

Y entonces Shura improviso. Ya no para ganar ese puesto que le aseguraría tener a Zita para el todo el tiempo. Tampoco para verse bien en el escenario…

 _Yo te lo digo cantando,  
Te lo digo bailando,  
Te lo digo cantando,  
Las penas que estoy llevando yo,_

 _Por ti daría, por mis penas y mi_ _ **alegría**_ _,_ _  
Por ti daría mi vida._

… Bailaba para purgar su condena, para pedir la redención que tanto necesitaba de aquellos a los que les había fallado durante todos esos años cometiendo error tras error provocando el dolor y la muerte de las personas a las que él quería….

 _Yo te lo digo cantando a ti,  
Yo te lo digo bailando,  
Te lo digo cantando,  
Las penas que estoy llevando yo._

 _Por ti daría, mis melodías y mi alegría,  
Por ti daría mi vida._

 _Yo te lo digo cantando,  
Yo te lo digo bailando  
Yo te lo digo cantando  
Las penas que estoy llevando yo, _

… Bailaba para darse la oportunidad de olvidar origines, errores, envidias, celos y arrepentimientos… Bailaba para y por ella! La única persona que en ese momento y por los próximos dos meses seria la persona más importante en su universo…

 _La vida no tiene valor,  
_ _Si me falta tu_ _ **amor**_ _,_ _  
Me siento yo morir,  
Si tú te vas.  
Por ti daría,  
Toa la sangre de mis venas,  
Por ti daría mi vida._

 _Yo te lo digo cantando,  
Te lo digo bailando,  
Te lo digo cantando,  
Las penas que estoy llevando yo_

Y Zita lo entendió. Comprendió cada uno de sus movimientos y expresiones corporales, cada una de las lágrimas que vio derramar en su esposo silenciosamente durante el baile y que por primera vez en su vida, la hizo detenerse a mitad del escenario sin saber qué hacer.

Al ver que su abuelo se levantaba de su asiento y Shura estaba ahí, frente a ella, inmóvil esperando alguna señal, Zita corrió a refugiarse en sus brazos y ofrecerle sus labios que el tomo de buena gana.

Y Omar lentamente y para dar pie a la reconciliación de la pareja comenzó a cantar mientras subía al escenario.

cuando no estás, todo va **mal**  
cuando no estás, no hay nada  
cuando tú estás, me siento libre  
cuando tú estás, es fácil ser ola en el **mar**

 **pasión** gitana y sangre española  
cuando estoy contigo a solas  
pasión gitana y sangre española  
y el mundo, en una caracola

cuando no estás, quiero llorar  
cuando no estás, la pena, mi **corazón** encadena  
cuando tú estás, no se estar triste  
cuando tú estás, tus lazos son mi libertad


	82. Chapter 82

**Capitulo 81**

 **Abril 26, 9.30am**

 **Teatro de la Ciudad**

 **Valencia, España**

\- No, no, no y no! – hacia berrinche Zita con su abuelo – Ya no quiero más audiciones. Yo solo quiero a Shura!.

\- Entiende hija, aun necesitamos de encontrarte al suplente! – Rogo su abuela – Estamos en este predicamento por tu necedad desde que Alberto murió.

Zita se abrazó a sí misma. Cierto. Alberto había sido su pareja por más de dos años y su accidente en el cual había fallecido por falta de seguro médico había marcado la vida de la chica y aparentemente de forma indirecta, sido el causante de que Zita hubiera terminado casada con Shura. Afortunadamente Mario había sido el suplente y uno muy bueno con el que tenía gran afinidad bailando, pero había descuidado la necesidad de alguien que supliera al propio Mario.

Zita acepto entonces terminar con los últimos 5 bailarines y sobre eso ya irse con su esposo, que era lo que más quería en ese momento. Shura había ido a cambiarse junto con Lourdes para que le indicara el camino quien brincaba de felicidad por el éxito de su proyecto.

Todos regresaron a sus lugares y se continuo con la audición.

Ninguno se dio cuenta de la figura que estaba sentado al final de todas las butacas y que cuando vio que Zita bajaba del escenario después del último bailarín había desaparecido en la obscuridad para dirigirse al camerino que estaba seguro era el que Zita usaría para cambiarse. Se escondió detrás de un gran biombo lejos de las miradas de todos y espero.

Zita no tardó en llegar con su abuela para cambiarse.

\- Abuela! Estoy tan feliz! Shura regreso a mí! Y lo hizo de forma espectacular! – dijo emocionada mientras se quitaba la peluca negra y la blusa ante los atónitos y libidinosos ojos de Sorrento.

\- Te dije que se volverían a encontrar niña! Era cuestión de que tuvieras paciencia.

\- Si! Crees que ahora si vaya a quedarse para siempre? – Pregunto mientras cambiaba retiraba su leotardo por completo quedando solo en ropa interior para beneplácito de Sorrento.

La marca SI estaba ahí en su cadera derecha. Un pequeño tridente.

– Tendré que hablar con el verdad? Estoy nerviosa!

\- Desde luego niña! Pero no lo presiones. – aconsejo su abuela mientras le extendía su blusa y sus jeans a Zita – Recuerda que aunque es tu esposo ante nuestros ojos, a él le tomara un poco más de tiempo aceptarlo. Tomen estas semanas para conocerse no solo en el baile sino en su vida diaria. Ambos tienen que aprender aún mucho del otro.

\- Si Abuela… Seguiré tus consejos. Pero ahora ya vámonos! Me urge estar con él!.

Rosa la abrazo.

\- Me encanta verte enamorada. Te lo mereces.

\- Crees que a papa le guste Shura? – dijo preocupada – Más bien… crees que papa se enoje porque me case sin que él estuviera presente?

\- Bueno niña, tu padre tendrá que explicarte sus motivos para no estar aquí contigo y además de que es un Payo, ya eres grandecita y puedes tomar tus propias decisiones. – dijo Rosa mientras acomodaba la ropa de su nieta en su maleta – De todos modos y a estas alturas, el no tendría derecho a reclamarte nada. – después volteo a ver a Zita que se cepillaba el pelo – Y… aquí entre nosotras… Estas enojada con Alejandro por haberte dejado a nuestro cuidado todos estos años?

Zita dejo el cepillo junto al espejo y abrazo a su abuela.

\- Claro que no! Después de todo, pudo desentenderse de mí y no fue así, verdad? Siempre supo dónde estaba y no dejó que nos faltara nada. Toda la tribu se ha beneficiado con su generosidad y hasta que no sepa exactamente todos los hechos, no lo puedo juzgar. – dijo Zita tranquilizándola – Y si mi mama estaba loca por él, entonces debe ser un encanto.

\- Ah eso sí. Supo ganarnos a todos en cabroncete! Y tu mama estaría muy orgullosa de ti por los sentimientos que albergas hacia él. Te dijo cuándo se verían?

\- Me dijo que en cuanto se acercara a Madrid me llamaría. Solo que no iré sola. Jijiji Le daré la sorpresa.

\- Ay niña! Lo quieres matar de un infarto?

\- Jijiji no. Pero tampoco se ira limpio después de no llamarme todos estos años. – viendo la mirada reprobatoria de su abuela, cambio lo dicho – No es cierto Abuela, Es solo que si me le despego a Shura capaz que se arrepiente y se me escape de nuevo – dijo Zita guardando todo en su maleta – Estoy lista vámonos! Quiero ir a Zaragoza a darle un buen porrazo a Mario por ocultarme que le estaba ensenando a Shura

Las dos mujeres salieron tomadas del brazo y minutos más tarde Sorrento pudo salir de su escondite.

\- Chiquita… ¡! Si no fueras la nieta de mi jefe te robaba! Estas de re-chu-pe-te. Digo lo del marido no es problema. Se elimina y ya. Jajaja debo dejar de escuchar a Kanon, comienzo a pensar como él. Pero su cara sigue siéndome muy familiar… y el nombre me suena… Shura… Shura… tendré que preguntarle a Julián, pero eso, después de que vaya a recoger mi juguetito nuevo!

 **Abril 28, 8.30 am**

 **Comedor del Patriarca.**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia**

Shion, Kiki, Sammy y Shaina tomaban los sagrados alimentos del desayuno y mientras que Kiki le contaba a Shion sus progresos en el manejo del metal, Shaina escuchaba aparentemente sin moverse, las aventuras de Sammy con Santi de la tarde anterior.

Shaina no había visto por la noche a la niña por estar con Saori y Samira arreglando todo para la boda, encargándole a Shion que cuando fuera la hora de dormir, por favor fuera firme con ella, lo que este había hecho sin ningún problema.

Ahora Shaina estaba inmóvil y Sammy jalaba la túnica de Shion para llamar su atención a una Shaina que se había quedado dormida durante el desayuno a la mitad de la conversación con la niña. Los tres voltearon a verla y los niños comenzaron a reírse de ella.

\- Acaso no ha dormido bien Shaina? – Le pregunto a Sammy

Esta negó con la cabeza.

\- Lleva dos días sin poder dormir bien.

\- Por hablar por teléfono?

La niña volvió a negar

\- Se la pasa en su escritorio escribiendo hasta estar así como ahorita. – dijo Sammy – Cuando me despierto a tomar agua tengo que despertarla para que se meta en la cama. A veces tiene pesadillas grita y se despierta y Hace rato me puso la ropa al revés!

Shion se quedó callado un momento mientras les hacia una seña a los niños para que terminaran su desayuno. Se dio cuenta por primera vez que tal vez y a pesar de que no se había quejado de ello, se le había cargado la mano a Shaina en sus obligaciones: Por la mañana cuidar a la niña, por la tarde su trabajo normal como Sanbocho y por la noche organizando la boda exprés de Milo. Se tomaba demasiado en serio su papel. Decidió entonces convertir eso en una lección para los niños:

\- Kiki… que te he ensenado sobre la necesidad de dormir bien?

El niño lo pensó un segundo antes de sentarse muy erguido para contestar su pregunta

\- Que las horas de sueño son esenciales para poder cargar las pilas maestro. El sueño nos llena de energía para poder afrontar la jornada. Obligatoriamente deben ser 8 horas en los niños y 6 horas para los adultos.

Shion asintió.

\- Así es Kiki – dijo mientras jalaba a Sammy para ponerla sobre su rodilla - Pero no solo se trata de dormir bien, sino de tener un sueño reparador. Para ello deben ser horas de sueño tranquilas, sin pesadillas, y seguidas.

Ambos niños analizaban lo que decía.

\- Por ejemplo, si se logra dormir pero la persona se despierta horas antes de su hora real de levantarse, o si se despierta varias veces durante la noche, el sueño no será igual de reparador.

\- Ni por agua? – pregunto Sammy interesada

\- Ni por agua, Sammy. Deberás tomar toda la que necesites antes de dormir. – dijo Shion

\- Y si no tengo sueño?

\- Cierras los ojos y cuentas hasta 100 – dijo Shion - Las consecuencias al no dormir bien pueden ser muy variadas: estrés, ansiedad, cansancio, somnolencia y cansancio durante el día, poca capacidad para concentrarse, lentitud de respuesta, falta de reflejos. Cuando ustedes entrenan tienen que mantenerse concentrados para evitar los golpes del adversario verdad? Se imaginan a un caballero no coordinando bien su defensa o ataque durante la batalla solo por no haber podido dormir bien?

Los niños intercambiaron miradas. Un momento de distracción y podían ser heridos o algo peor.

\- Por tanto, cuando nosotros los adultos decimos que deben ir a la cama, solo es por su bien – volteo a ver a Kiki – Entendido?

\- Si maestro – dijeron los niños al unísono

\- Bien. Ahora… que creen que deba hacer en esta situación en específico. – dijo Shion señalando a una Shaina completamente relajada en la silla con la cabeza sobre el hombro derecho.

Los niños cambiaron impresiones entre sí en secreto por algunos segundos.

\- Como Caballero, llevarla a la cama para que no se lastime por dormir en esa posición – dijo Kiki

\- Como Patriarca, dejarla dormir hasta que sea la hora de su turno! – dijo Sammy

Shion sonrió a los niños.

\- Buena elección chicos. Sammy, ayúdame a abrir la puerta de su habitación. Kiki, la mesa.

\- Si!

Shion la tomo en brazos y Shaina no despertó. Sammy corrió y le sostuvo a puerta y la deposito sobre la cama que estaba tendida. La niña corrió a su camita improvisada, quito su cobijita de figurita de conejo y se la puso a Shaina quien seguía durmiendo plácidamente.

Sammy por un momento no se movió de su lado mientras la contemplaba, teniendo sus manitas cerradas en un puno a cada lado de su cuerpo.

\- Maestro… Las pesadillas son contagiosas?

\- Como dices? – dijo volteando a ver a Sammy sintiendo que la niña de verdad quería una respuesta. – Ven, salgamos y allá me platicas.

La niña lo tomo de la mano y salieron de la recamara. Antes de llegar al pasillo común, Shion se arrodillo para quedar más o menos a la altura de la niña.

\- Ahora sí. Dime que sucede Sammy.

 **Flashback (cuatro noches atrás)**

Shaina acababa de terminar su conversación nocturna con su espectro favorito cuando escucho a Sammy gritar desde la habitación continua. Corrió rápidamente a ver qué pasaba y la niña estaba llorando con sus manitas tapando su carita.

\- Sammy! Sammy! estas bien? – dijo corriendo a abrazarla

La niña se hinco sobre la cama para abrazarla mientras seguía llorando con su cabeza enterrada en el vientre de Shaina.

\- Que pasa chiquita? Por qué lloras?

\- Nadie me quiere!

\- De donde sacas eso? – dijo sobándole su cabecita – Yo te quiero, Shion te quiere y Kiki y Athena…

\- Y Santi?

\- Pues no conozco al mocoso pero supongo que también

\- Mi mama y mi papa no me quisieron. Me lo dicen todos los días.

Shaina se quedó pensativa.

\- Como pueden decírtelo si ellos no están aquí?

\- Mis sueños… ellos lo dicen en mis sueños!

\- Entonces solo tuviste una pesadilla. No todos los sueños son reales Sammy. Ellos deben quererte mucho.

Sammy movió su cabecita de forma negativa

\- Si mi mama me hubiera querido, nunca se hubiera deshecho de mí. – dijo entre lagrimas

Shaina la apretó con fuerza. Como alguien podría rechazar a su hijo? Y más cuando ese alguien era tan adorable como Sammy.

\- Si yo pudiera, haría que desaparecieran todas esas pesadillas Sammy, pero no puedo.

\- De verdad? – gimoteo Sammy

\- Sí. No me gusta verte llorar a menos que sea por las nalgadas que te doy.

Sammy sonrió.

\- Pero ya no me das nalgadas.

\- Porque aún no me das motivos. Te reto a que me los des y veas como te las doy.

Sammy sonrió de nuevo antes de bostezar.

\- Tengo sueno pero no quiero dormirme.

\- Mmm… Quieres dormir hoy conmigo? Así, si tienes de nuevo esa pesadilla, me abrazas y listo.

Sammy dijo que si y Shaina y ella durmieron abrazadas toda la noche.

 **Fin del Flashback**

\- Y dices que desde entonces tu duermes bien pero ella no?

Sammy asintió.

\- Haz vuelto a dormir abrazada de ella?

Sammy negó con la cabeza.

Shion se quedó algo consternado y pensativo.

\- Te prometo que me ocupare de que ella duerma bien cada noche Sammy… por cierto… te gustaría comenzar tus lecciones acerca del arreglo de las flores?

 **Tres horas después…**

Shaina despertó sobresaltada. Vio que se encontraba sobre la colcha de su cama y esto la desconcertó. Que no estaba ella desayunando?

Volteo a ver el reloj. 11.30am. Apenas el tiempo suficiente para bañarse y cambiarse para comenzar su turno. Donde estaría Sammy?

Se levantó con muchos trabajos. Por alguna razón estaba exhausta. Durante las últimas tres noches, había tenido la misma pesadilla y cuando despertaba gritando, con sudor en la frente y llena de pánico, se sentía mucho más cansada que cuando había ido a la cama. Era algo que no podía explicar.

 **Flashback a la pesadilla recurrente de Shaina.**

\- Por favor señor créame! No sé a quién más recurrir! Imploro su misericordia!

Un guapo joven de 1.90 de estatura de cabello rojo como el fuego con fríos ojos azul zafiro la desdeñaba dándole la espalda.

\- Se lo juro mi señor. Este hijo que espero es suyo.

\- Mentirosa! No eres más que un puta al servicio de mi hermana! Ve y diviértete con Ares y a mi deja de estarme molestando. – dijo caminando para alejarse.

Ella corrió y se hinco tomando sus piernas.

\- Le consta que yo llegue a sus manos estando inmaculada señor. El señor Ares me tomo por la fuerza.

\- Lárgate y no vuelvas a pisar mi templo! – Dijo el zafándose del agarre de la chica - No eres digna siquiera de mi atención!

\- Pero… ahora que voy a hacer? Si mi señora Artemisa se entera…

El pelirrojo la miro con furia.

\- Si tú le dices algo a mi hermana, no me va a importar que estés bajo su protección. Te hare pedazos a ti, y al bastardo que llevas dentro! – Saco su billetera y le tiro varios billetes – Baja a la tierra y mézclate con los humanos. No me importa que pase contigo, no quiero volver a verte.

Después ella se levantaba de una cama con un embarazo algo avanzado y se veía al espejo. Su cabello naranja y rizado estaba cuidadosamente llevado hacia arriba en un chongo con algunos casuales cayendo sobre su cara. Sus brazos y cara mostraban moretones recientes, su labio hinchado y sus grandes ojos verdes mostraban dolor y horror cuando los brazos del hermano del ser que tanto la despreciaba la abrazaba por atrás en el preludio de la satisfacción de sus más bajos deseos.

 **Fin de la pesadilla**

\- Sera que no he comido nada con azúcar y por eso no tengo energía?

Fue hasta su closet y tomo una de las cajas de bombones con chocolate que le dio Camus y se metió a su cuarto de baño con ellos. Tendría que bastar por algunas horas hasta que fuera hora de la comida.

 **Abril 30, 10.30pm**

 **Aeropuerto Internacional de Orlando**

 **Florida, Estados Unidos.**

Liz y Shaka cambiaban sus impresiones acerca de los parques temáticos a los que habían ido durante esa semana y comparaban fotografías tomadas con sus respectivos celulares. Gabriel, padre de Liz, en agradecimiento por cuidarla en la estúpida aventura de su hija, les había regalado una semana en Florida (obviamente en habitaciones separadas) para que se des estresaran. Habian ido a Disney world, Universal Studios, Bush Gardens, Sea World, Orlando Science Center, y el Kennedy Space Center.

Para Shaka, todo eso era Nuevo y gracias a la conversación tenida con Gabriel días antes se estaba divirtiendo como enano.

 **Flashback**

Liz pago al taxista sin poder aun decir palabra, y ayudo a Shaka a bajar su equipaje. Shaka volteo hacia la casa y no le sorprendió. La casa, localizada en el barrio de Arverne, no era para nada lo que Shaka imaginaba. De tan solo 4 habitaciones y 3 baños y ubicada en la esquina y rodeada de pinos perfectamente recortados, la casa de ladrillo rojo con techo de baldosas rojas se erguía orgullosa con un estilo que le recordaba a los antiguos monasterios españoles. Incluso la entrada tenía tres arcos de un lado y tres del otro en el porche para darle la bienvenida a la familia.

\- Bonita casa – dijo Shaka finalmente.

Tomo su equipaje y el de ella y no habrían caminado ni diez pasos cuando una mujer joven, delgada y guapa, en sus 35 años, de cabello hasta el hombro de color castaño y medio ondulado salió corriendo y abrazó a Liz.

\- Lizzy! Lizzy! Preciosa te hemos estado buscando. Estas bien? Donde has estado? Tu padre ya tiene locos a tus tíos y a toda la policía de Nueva York.

Liz le sonrió forzadamente, pero aun no podía hablar gracias al Tesoro del cielo de Shaka, por lo que con la simple mirada le hizo un gesto como diciendo "ves lo que tengo que soportar?".

Shaka le sonrió comprensivo y siguió caminando.

\- Lizzy… quien es ese joven? Porque trae cargando tus maletas?

Liz solo rolo los ojos impaciente de no poder dar explicaciones y solo le hizo una señal de que traía la garganta irritada y no podía hablar. Sam comprendió y murmuro algo de traerle un té con mucha miel.

\- Biel! Lizzy está aquí! – grito Sam mientras iba a la cocina

Shaka dejo las maletas en el suelo y se quedó sin saber qué hacer. Gabriel llego corriendo a abrazar a Lizzy tan efusivamente y revisándola que estuviera completa como si tuviera 5 años.

\- Mi amor estas bien? No estas lastimada? Por qué no contestas tu celular?

\- Ella ya está grande sabe? A su edad muchas chicas ya son madres o viven solas en la ciudad. – dijo Shaka sin poder evitarlo. La sobreprotección de Gabriel le causaba escalofríos.

Padre e hija voltearon a verlo. Liz con expresión de NO LO PROVOQUES y Gabriel con expresión de QUIEN JODIDOS ERES TU.

\- Mil disculpas. Me presento. Soy Shaka. Discípulo del "tío Budd" – dijo en tono de burla alargando su mano para saludarlo.

\- Soy Gabriel. Padre de Lizzy. – dijo estrechándole la mano – Que haces aquí con mi hija?

\- La traigo para que la encierre en la mazmorra – se burlo

Gabriel le lanzo una mirada poco amistosa pero aun así les hizo una señal para que ambos pasaran a la sala. Ahí podrían platicar mejor y más cómodos.

Shaka acepto y se sentó en un sillón individual y Gabriel en el otro cara a cara. Liz en el sillón de dos plazas a donde Sam se le unió con 4 tazas de té y mucha miel para la garganta de Liz.

Ni Gabriel ni Shaka dijeron nada. Ambos se estaban viendo, analizándose mutuamente. A Shaka le sorprendió sobremanera la apariencia juvenil del Arcángel. Aparentaba apenas los 30, y a pesar de estar semi retirado, su musculatura se mantenía intacta. Tenía cabello corto ondulado de color miel y unos ojos sinceros. En ese momento se quería comer vivo a Shaka pensando lo peor.

Shaka tomo su pose altiva, como si estuviera dentro de su templo. Él no había hecho nada malo y si quería referencias, que le fuera a preguntar a su compadre. Gabriel se volvió hacia Liz.

\- Lizzy. Exijo una explicación de donde fuiste. La amiga con la que dijiste que estarías anda en un safari en África. Me mentiste! Y sabes lo que pienso de las mentiras! Estas metida en un buen lio ¡!

Liz tembló. No podía explicarle y tampoco podía mentir. No podía ni decirle a su papa lo arrepentida que estaba porque eso no sería cierto. Sam trato de tranquilizarlo, pero estaba bastante enojado.

\- Lamento decirle que Liz no podrá hablar en aproximadamente 3 horas más. Pero con gusto le cuento lo que yo sé.

Y así comenzó una plática que duraría varias horas de tensión para Liz, de enojo para su padre y de alivio para Shaka. Después de todo, esa niña no era su responsabilidad.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Shaka saboreaba su quinto Cappuccino Frappe del día, del cual parecía estarse haciendo adicto, en la sala de espera del aeropuerto junto a Liz, quien en ese momento hablaba con una de sus amigas. Si bien era cierto que se había desviado un poquito de su misión, también era cierto que a Athena no le importaría que por primera vez en muchos años tomara una semana de vacaciones de sana diversión fuera de algún monasterio o algo que tuviera que ver con sus creencias budistas.

A decir verdad no estaba de humor después de que Buda lo decepcionara haciéndolo ir a la selva a padecer en compañía parlanchina de su ahora amiga. Escucho un mensaje en su celular y cruzaba los dedos para que fueran más fotos de aquella rubia que lo torturaba en sus sueños, pero esta vez era un mensaje desde el celular de Shaina:

 _" Estimado Caballero (si, te hablo a ti Shaka aunque no lo creas):_

 _Milo y Samira han decidido unirse en matrimonio bajo las leyes locales. Quedas cordialmente invitado tanto a la ceremonia como a la pequeña recepción que se realizara el día 10 de Mayo del presente a las 6pm en la terraza del Novotel Atenas. Solo están invitados la Elite y acompañantes y los cuatro fantásticos. (Seiya no cuenta :p). Te mandaría la invitación formal, pero no sé dónde te encuentras._

 _Por favor confirma tu asistencia lo antes posible. Shaina"_

Shaka sonrió mientras releía el mensaje. Así que Milo iba a sentar cabeza oficialmente? Eso no quería perdérselo. Desde luego que iría.

Ya estando en el celular, por milésima vez decidió abrir las imágenes de la chica del bikini rojo. Intentaba descifrar si alguna vez había cruzado caminos con ella.

\- Tssss tienes buen gusto. Lástima que esa chica esta fuera de tu alcance, aunque cumple los requisitos para servirme en los Elíseos.

Shaka dio un salto. Por estar distraído no había prestado atención a su alrededor y Thanatos le había llegado por la espalda viendo así las fotos de la chica.

\- Tu otra vez?

\- Yo estoy donde quiero estar humano. – dijo con su arrogancia de siempre – La pregunta es qué haces tan lejos de tu casa? O tal vez Athena te corrió por ser tan creído o mejor aún… por la insolencia de sentirte uno de nosotros.

Shaka volteo a ver a Liz quien caminaba junto al ventanal desde donde se podía ver aterrizar los aviones con su amiga en el teléfono contándole sus últimas aventuras en Florida. Volteo a ver al dios de la muerte envestido en su Sapuri. Nadie más que el parecía poder verlo en ese momento.

\- Que quieres aquí? No tienes ninfas que requieran tu atención en los Elíseos?

\- Y quien te dice que no estoy ahí y solo estoy proyectándote un poco de mi esencia.

\- Porque a ti no te gusta mezclarte con humanos. – dijo Shaka

\- Eso es más que correcto, son inferiores y siempre lo serán para mí. Pero, me sirven para entretenerme cuando estoy aburrido y te aseguro que ver morir a 161 personas, además de ser mi trabajo, me divierte.

\- Que dices? ¡! – Dijo Shaka asustado. Viendo a su alrededor había muchos más de esa cantidad.

\- Tu cerebro no funciona con cafeína? Me hubieran dicho y les hubiera ofrecido uno antes de nuestra última batalla Jajaja

Shaka estaba encendiendo su cosmos. Si el dios quería batalla la tendría. En eso, Thanatos se dio cuenta que Liz también estaba ahí.

\- Ahhh Carne fresca! – dijo sonriendo para provocar a Shaka

\- A ella déjala en paz!

\- Nadie dijo que le fuera a hacer nada a la disque sobrina de Loki – dijo Thanatos disfrutando de la incomodidad del caballero de Virgo – Todo lo contrario. Quítala del área del ventanal si no quieres que se lastime.

Shaka volteo un segundo a ver a Liz y corrió a su velocidad máxima para quitarla de ahí protegiéndola con su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que el avión que estaba aterrizando en ese momento explotaba aun antes de que el tren de aterrizaje tocara tierra, creando ondas expansivas que rompían todos los cristales del aeropuerto creando un caos total a las personas que estaban ahí sentadas en espera de que saliera su avión. El silencio de sorpresa de todos ahí fue interrumpido por las sirenas de los sistemas de emergencia que corrían a toda prisa hacia el avión siniestrado.

Shaka se levantó y verifico que Liz estuviera bien antes de buscar a Thanatos con la mirada y al no verlo entonces comprendió: Thanatos estaba ahí por las almas de los 161 pasajeros y tripulación del avión que había explotado


	83. Chapter 83

**Capítulo 82**

 **Mayo 1, 12 a.m.**

 **Santuario de Athena**

 **Cámara del Sanbocho.**

Shaina estaba contenta. Cansada, agotada, pero contenta. Tenía ya toda la boda de Milo bajo control, las dos nuevas chicas del recinto ya estaban acomodándose en sus cabañas junto con Geist y tendría una cita con ellas en una hora, Sammy se había portado muy bien últimamente y estaba con Afrodita de Piscis tomando lecciones de arreglos de flores, Camus traería hoy a Fler para hablar con Athena y lo que la tenía más contenta era que Minos había accedido a asistir a la boda con ella.

 **Flashback**

El teléfono ya llevaba varios minutos sonando mientras ella recostada sobre la colcha de su cama, abrazaba su almohada completamente dormida. Últimamente por más que ella lo intentaba no lograba terminar el día sin caer en un profundo sueno, muchas veces aun antes de que Minos le llamara a su hora habitual.

Sammy, al estar escuchando el teléfono por más de 10 minutos sin que Shaina contestara, se levantó adormilada arrastrando su cobijita de conejo, se subió a la cama de Shaina y contesto el teléfono:

SA. Bueno?

M. Hey! Tú no eres Shaina!

SA. No. Soy Sammy. Shaina está dormida.

M. Llevo diez minutos marcando…

SA. Si y me despertaste! Malo! Espectro malo!

M. Lo siento. _(Esa niña siquiera sabe lo que es un espectro?)_

SA. Me mandaras otro chocolate como el de la última vez?

M. …. _(¿? Yo a qué hora le mande chocolate?)_ Aja. Crees poder despertar a Shaina?

SA. Y si me regana?

M. Le digo que yo fui

SA. Y como la despierto si tu no pudiste con todo ese escándalo?

M. Mmm… y si brincas en la cama?

SA. Su colchón es de última generación y tiene resortes individuales. Que no has visto el comercial del oso?

M. Creí que no tenían televisión en el santuario

SA. No hay, pero yo la veo cuando voy a visitar a Santi. Vemos las chicas supe poderosas. Yo quiero ser como burbuja!

M. Ahhh Santi es tu disque novio, verdad?

SA. Como que disque? No es un disque. Es mi novio!

M. Ah vaya… Y lo tomas de la mano?

SA. Si

M Y… juegan juntos?

S.A Si

M. Ahhh… Y le das besitos?

SA. Uhhh… no.

M. Ves? Entonces es un disque novio.

S.A Mmm…

M. Ya sé! Aviéntale agua!

SA. A Santi?

M. No. A Shaina!

SA. Pero si se enoja?

M. Hagamos algo. Voy a colgar. Ve por agua, la mojas y te echas a correr. Yo le marco y con eso se le olvida sale?

SA. Bueno. Pero no se te olvide mi chocolate o le digo que fuiste tú quien me mando!

M Si… si… bye! ( tan chiquita y tan interesada. Mujer tenía que ser)

Sammy ni tarda ni perezosa fue al baño a mojarse las manitas lo suficiente para que unas gotitas quedaran ahí. No se subió a la cama para que le diera tiempo de correr. Desde donde estaba, sacudió las manitas frente a la cara de Shaina, pero las gotas eran tan finitas que tuvo que repetir la operación varias veces. Aun así, surtieron efecto y poco a poco el sueño de Shaina se aligeraba.

Por fin el teléfono sonó y Shaina brinco a contestar mientras Sammy se echaba a correr a su cama refunfuñando. A ver si ahora si ya la dejaban dormir.

S. Ciao Bello

M. Acaso desperté a la más bella italiana de todo el Santuario? Hola Amore!

S. Minos… soy la única italiana aquí Jajaja Como fue tu día?

M. Mmm… mi vida es una rutina mientras no esté contigo.

S. Ahhh ternurita. Te estas ablandando espectro.

M. Puedo decirte que no por completo. Hay una parte mía que de solo escucharte…

S. No seas vulgar!

M. Jajaja no dijiste eso en el pasillo antes de que nos cacharan.

S. Ni me lo recuerdes. Ruego porque esta vez no salga en la revista o me van a correr de aquí y no tengo a donde ir.

M. Exagerada. Como si Shion fuera virgen.

S. bueno… En realidad nunca le he preguntado…

M. Jajaja no quieres saber y te aconsejo no le preguntes o desataras su ira. Pero respecto a no tener donde ir, sabes que no es cierto.

S. Si bueno… tendrás que esperar como 60 años hasta que me muera para que yo pueda bajar a vivir en tu depa del inframundo.

M. Uhhh… nadie menciono traerte a Ptolomea preciosa… pero mi depa en Oslo está disponible y sabes que mi gathija te adora. Podríamos los tres formar una pequeña familia feliz.

S. Eso me sonó a proposición jejeje… Ah! Hablando de proposiciones… Próximo 10 de Mayo te quiero aquí en Atenas. Quiero que me acompañes a una boda.

M. Qué? No! Yo por qué?

S. Porque quiero que vengas conmigo…

M. Mmm… pero…

S. Porque escogeré un vestido con un buen escote…

M. Mmm… bueno ya estas convenciéndome…

S. Porque además dejamos pendiente algo en el pasillo en Paris…

M. Ok. Convencido! Jajaja quien se casa? Alguna vieja amiga?

S. No

M. Alguna ex compañera de trabajo?

S. No

M. Espera… no me vas a llevar a alguna fiesta donde estarán tus amigos los enchapados verdad?

S. Claro que sí! Me lo prometiste!

M. Pero Amore!

S. Nada! La condición para acompañarte a Paris fue que cuando hubiera una fiesta aquí, tu vendrías como mi novio. Ahora aguántate.

M. Pero… van a ser 13 contra uno! Eso no es justo!

S. No que eras el juez más fregón del inframundo? Aguántese como los hombres, digo, como los espectros.

M. Sabes que esto te costara muy caro verdad?

S. Pago por ver!

M. Estas jugando con fuego. Pero de acuerdo. Te di mi palabra. Además ninguno de esos zoquetes puede conmigo. Quien se casa?

S. Milo

M. (…! ) Repite eso

S. Milo de Escorpio… El zoquete metió la pata hace muchos meses y tiene que casarse de nuevo para satisfacer los deseos de inmigración o algo así.

M. Jajaja Jajaja haberlo dicho antes. Así si voy con mucho gusto.

S. Uhhh… no sabía que conocías a Milo…

M. Solo de oído Amore… (siiiii como perderme esa boda?) Y bueno… como estuvo tu día?

 **Fin del Flashback**

Seguía sin poder dormir bien, pero le habían recomendado tomar bebidas energéticas con cafeína y había mandado por ellas. Le levantaban la energía por la mañana y se tomaba una o dos que le daban el golpe extra de azúcar y cafeína que necesitaba para comenzar el día. Era la única manera de poder tener a tiempo todo. Ese día había portado su uniforme desde que se había levantado y se había saltado el entrenamiento con Geist por las múltiples cosas que tenía en la agenda.

El guardia de su puerta anuncio a Fler. Shaina se levantó sorprendida y Fler entro:

\- Shaina! – dijo la enamorada rubia quien casi corrió a su encuentro. Shaina estaba segura que su uniforme la había salvado de su caluroso abrazo de oso.

Igual se saludaron con un beso en la mejilla, que Shaina había aprendido a copiar recientemente en Paris, y la invito a sentarse en la salita que tenía a un lado.

\- Llegas temprano Fler! Te esperábamos a después de las cuatro.- dijo Shaina quitándose su máscara. Después de todo estaban solas. – Donde dejaste a Camus.

\- Es que no podía esperar más Shaina! Camus se quedó en su casa recogiendo no sé qué cosa. – dijo juntando sus manos – Han sido unos días tan maravillosos a lado de Camus! Y Gracias por darme el pase para ver a Athena. Tengo tantas ganas de saludarla!

\- Solo los días? O también las noches? – Bromeo Shaina

Fler se puso de mil colores más nunca dejo de sonreír.

\- Lo que se ve no se discute Shaina. – Shaina comenzó a reír.

\- Mandare a avisar a Athena que estas aquí. – dijo Saliendo a darle al guardia las instrucciones.

Shaina regreso a lado de Fler y esta comenzó a platicarle todo lo que habían hecho durante esos días omitiendo obviamente la información lujuriosa.

 **Mayo 1, 8 a.m.**

 **Comedor del Campo de Entrenamiento del Cruzeiro F.C.**

 **Belo Horizonte, Brasil**

Hoy era el tercer día de seis que le quedaban a Alde dentro de ese centro de entrenamiento. Había llegado desde las 7am para poder desayunar bien antes de que llegaran sus compañeros, ya todos arriba de los 35 años y bastante serios.

El Dr. Ferreira había sido llevado por Niv casi a rastras para hacerle una petición a Alde, mas no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo. Entro en el comedor y no le costó trabajo visualizar a la mole humana en la mesa del rincón jugando con su celular mientras desayunaba una docena de panqueques con miel maple.

\- Taurus buenos días!

\- Buenos días, Dr. Ferreira. Como amaneció?

\- Muy bien, gracias. Puedo sentarme contigo?

\- Desde luego – dijo Taurus alegremente. El papa de Niv era muy estricto con todos sus empleados, pero a él siempre lo había tratado con la mayor cortesía y respeto.

\- Como van las clases?

\- Sinceramente?

\- Si

\- Híper-mega-súper emocionantes! No creí que se arbitro o juez de línea fuera tan interesante y de tanta responsabilidad. Y ni hablemos de lo peligroso!.

Al Dr. Ferreira le costaba mucho trabajo no reírse.

\- A menudo los árbitros sufren de golpes por los futbolistas, botellazos desde las gradas y en algunos países hasta tienen problemas con la Mafia.

El Dr. asintió. Ya ni siquiera quiso decirle que Brasil era uno de esos países.

\- Bueno… sé que entras en unos minutos más así que no quiero quitarte mucho tiempo

\- En que puedo servirle?

\- Pues me dieron el resultado de tu primera evaluación y ciertamente quede muy impresionado…

Alde se sonrojo un poco antes de tomarse la cabeza con una mano algo avergonzado.

\- Creo que debo confesar que hice trampa.

\- Trampa? – dijo el Dr. Parpadeando con incredulidad – Como se puede hacer trampa en la evaluación?

\- Pues… sé de memoria todos los libros de las Reglas de Juego que publica la FIFA desde 1980. Así que el examen escrito no fue mucho problema…

\- Ah vaya! Y… el físico? También hiciste trampa?

\- Sip – dijo agachando la cabeza asintiendo – Me comí una barra de chocolate para que me diera más energía.

\- (Jajaja) Ok. Y el medico?

\- Ay Dioses! También. Comí solo frutas y verduras durante mis colaciones durante toda la semana anterior para que nada saliera arriba de lo normal.

El Dr. Ferreira no sabía si sacar a Alde de su error o dejarlo pasar, pero antes de que le ganara la risa, decidió ir a lo que venía.

\- Bueno Alde, todo eso no importa. Después de todo no es una evaluación oficial para FIFA, pero… que te parecería ser Juez de línea en un partido amistoso no oficial?

\- Qué? Eso sería todo un sueño! – Dijo Alde emocionado

\- Puedo recomendarte siempre y cuando tu examen final el próximo sábado salga tan extraordinario como el primero y sin hacer trampas desde luego. Que te parece?

\- Que que me parece? Súper genial! – dijo Alde, pero luego recordó algo – Uhhh… cuando seria este juego?

\- La próxima semana.

Alde se puso a pensar. Su beca y por ende su hospedaje, se terminaban el domingo por la mañana. La ventaja era que no había gastado mucho de los $3,000 dólares que le tocaban el mes pasado y por esas fechas tenían que depositarles lo de ese mes, y podía alquilar algún cuarto por una semana. Tendría que pedirle de nuevo ayuda a Niv. Pero… momento. La boda de Milo era el 10 y el no sabía que día seria el partido. Futbol o Boda, Futbol o Boda… mmm… los boletos a Atenas desde ahí no eran nada baratos y hacia casi un día volando… y le daría mucha flojera regresar… por otro lado, ver a Milo casándose por primera vez no era algo que ocurría todos los días. Aún no había tenido el honor de conocer a su esposa y todos sus amigos irían…. Que difícil decisión!

Tardo unos segundos más en decidirse. Conociendo a Milo, se casaría muchas veces más en su vida, pero no le harían una propuesta tan interesante en Atenas.

El Dr. Ferreira volteo a ver a Niv que desde la puerta le estaba haciendo señales para saber la respuesta de Alde. Alde ya la había visto con su visión periférica, pero decidió hacerse el loco un rato más.

\- Tenemos un trato señor. Me quedare una semana más antes de continuar mi viaje.

\- Esplendido muchacho! - dijo levantándose – Te veré entonces el sábado por la tarde o el domingo por la mañana para revisar la evaluación final.

\- Muchas gracias por la oportunidad señor. Puedo hacerle una pregunta? – dijo en tono de confidencia. - Que tiene que ver su hija en todo esto?

\- Nívea? Prácticamente me arrastro hasta aquí, me pidió que te dijera lo que ya te dije y está esperándome afuera con tu respuesta. – dijo el Dr. alegremente – solo no le digas que te dije. No sabes cómo es de mandona y ya sabes que es mi única hija. No le niego casi nada.

Alde sonrió ante la honestidad del viejo.

\- Si, ya me tocó ver una sesión de uno de esos momentos y es temible – dijo – Guardare su secreto, y de todos modos gracias por la oportunidad.

El Dr. estrechó su mano y salió de ahí mientras Alde recogía su bandeja. Era hora de sus clases y debía poner atención, pues había prometido esta vez no hacer "trampas".

 **Mayo 1, 13 a.m.**

 **Onceava Casa de Acuario.**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia.**

Tremendo escandalo se escuchaba de cosas que volaban y se estrellaban en el suelo. Milo, quien estaba justamente afuera de su casa se atrevió a tocar la puerta.

\- Pasa!

\- Paletita... – tuvo que agacharse para esquivar una de las ollas de la cocina que salían volando – Pero por todo el Olimpo que está pasando aquí!

Camus estaba agachado buscando algo con detenimiento y para que no le estorbaran los utensilios, los aventaba donde caía. Milo vio a su alrededor y vio que toda la casa estaba igual.

\- Carajo Camus! Que estás haciendo?

\- Estoy buscando algo…

\- Si ya me di cuenta pero – de nuevo le toco esquivar un sartén – Tan importante es?

\- Ni te imaginas!

\- Bueno… te traje el correo.

\- Déjalo en su lugar… luego lo checo. – dijo sin dejar de buscar

Milo se encogió de hombros e iba a dejar la correspondencia en la mesita junto a la puerta, cuando se dio cuenta que ya se le había acumulado a su amigo, así que la tomo y se fue al sofá a fisgonearla.

\- Por cierto… que estás buscando? Ven que traigo la primera foto de mi bebe y te la quiero presumir.

\- Que cursi – dijo Camus mientras seguía haciendo su regadero con todo el escándalo que podía – que sigue? Ponerte a tejer chambritas?

\- Tsss que pesado estas hoy! Con un carajo que buscas?

Camus vino hasta donde Milo y se sentó frente a él.

\- Tu recuerdas cuando fuimos a Paris hace dos años, después de regresar de Asgard, que compre unas joyas que te dije usaría algún día?

\- Uhhh… más o menos. Si no mal recuerdo era un juego bastante costoso. Me dijiste que era una inversión.

\- Si, ese… recuerdas donde te dije que lo pondría?

\- Mmm… en tu caja fuerte?

\- No seas idiota! No tengo caja fuerte!

\- Tsss perdóname la vida! Mmm… espera… llegamos y fuiste directo a la cocina a dejar las cosas asquerosas que trajiste y dijiste algo de unas lombrices…

\- Lombrices? Como crees que yo voy a comprar lombrices?

\- No… ya tenías esa enorme lata en la alacena… Unas blancas que te sueles comer de snack…

\- Las angulas! Siiii Ahí lo puse! – dijo brincando de alegría y corriendo hacia donde guardaba una enorme lata de angulas vacías. A ninguno de los otros dorados le gustaban y era un buen escondite.

Milo comenzó a revisar todos los sobres.

\- Oye paletita… hace cuanto no checas tu correo?

\- Pues…. Desde que Fler llego. Hará una semana más o menos. – dijo sacando todas las latas que le estorbaban antes de encontrar la que buscaba – Touche! Aquí estabas! - dijo abriendo el estuche que contenía unos aretes, un dije y un anillo de brillantes montados en oro blanco en forma de copos de nieve. Lo estrecho contra el con amor antes de meterlo en su bolsillo trasero - Se buen amigo y léeme el correo para checar que cartas son importantes o que cuentas por pagar están por vencer en lo que recojo mi tiradero. No quisiera que me cortaran el celular por falta de pago.

\- Vaya! Ahora hasta tu secretaria soy. – dijo riendo mientras abría los sobres más pequeños – Ok. La primera es para renovar tu suscripción a Vinos y Licores Magazine.

\- Ahhh esa ponla en las urgentes…

\- Tú y tu vicio… Ok. Esta otra… la cuenta del celular… Ahhh pillín! Hablas casi diario a un número en Atenas…

\- No seas metiche! Es el teléfono de mi amiga Laura…

\- Aja… "amiga"….

\- Bueno ponlo en la pila de lo urgente… que más hay?

\- Postales de Shura! Jajaja yo también recibí algunas. Ese cabro se está divirtiendo!

\- Se rumora que hizo lo mismo que tu… pero nadie lo puede confirmar…

\- Pues me alegro por el… - dijo Milo abriendo un sobre algo pesado. Saco un fajo de fotografías de Fler con Isaak. Las vio una a una… sin decir palabra: Fotos de ellos paseando por todo Paris, incluso en algunas fotos Isaak tenía una mano sobre su cintura o abrazada por los hombros… y entrando a un Hotel!

\- Del que no hemos recibido nada es de Shaka… crees que ya haya encontrado a la que será su mujer? Ojala y si porque como que ya se le está pasando el tren. Que pasa? – pregunto Camus desde la cocina al sentir que Milo estaba muy callado – Acaso llego la Playboy y la estás viendo?

Milo guardo rápidamente las fotos en el sobre

\- Na… nada. Me… andaba buscando la foto de mi bebe que se me traspapelo.

\- Y por cierto, ya sabes si es niño o niña? – dijo Camus volteando a ver a su amigo que estaba estático con un sobre en la mano.

Milo volteo a ver a su amigo y lo contemplo por un momento. Era difícil ver esa clase de sonrisa en Camus. Sus ojos brillaban y todo su cuerpo estaba relajado. Era feliz. Como iba a tomar esa noticia?

\- No… no se dejó ver…

\- Bueno… pero sigue con la correspondencia! Debo subir con Athena pero no quiero dejar este reguero aquí.

Milo estaba muy serio. Abrió varios sobres que eran de los abogados de Camus en Francia, invitaciones a degustaciones de vino… promocionales de tiendas y catálogos y al final solo quedo un sobre.

Milo lo abrió y volvió a quedarse callado. Camus volteo a verlo de nuevo.

\- Ahora que te pasa?

\- Yo… yo…

Camus intuyó que algo iba mal y se acercó a Milo, arrebatándole lo que tenía en la mano.

Era el telegrama que Laura le había entregado.

 _"Camus:_

 _Lamento informarle que Fler escapo a principios de este mes con Isaak de Kraken. Ha dejado a la familia en la más completa vergüenza y desolación por su comportamiento. Si llegamos a saber de ella, le pasare su recado._

 _Salude a Athena de mi parte y que Odín lo acompañe._

 _Hilda de Polaris"_

Camus comenzó a temblar. Milo intento abrazarlo pero con esta acción tiro el sobre con las fotos saliendo una o dos. Se apresuró a recogerlo pero Camus fue más rápido y se alejó de Milo.

\- Camus…

Pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fue el cambio de temperatura en la casa y supo que de nuevo Camus tenía el corazón roto.

 **Mayo 1, 3 p.m.**

 **Cámara del Sanbocho**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia**

\- Ah Samira! Que afortunada eres! – dijo Fler – Nosotros creemos que cada hijo es una bendición de Odín. Algún día yo quiero tener muchos muchos hijos.

\- Concuerdo contigo Fler – contesto Samira – Y si Allan quiere, así será.

Ambas chicas sonrieron mientras que Athena y Shaina intercambiaban miradas. Ninguna de ellas pensaba en hijos, sobre todo a una edad tan temprana como esa.

\- Te quedaras a mi boda? – pregunto Samira – Athena y Shaina ya tienen todo planeado. Sera una ceremonia pequeña, pero con estar con Milo me basta.

\- En realidad no se cuáles sean mis planes Samira, pero me daría mucho gusto asistir.

Shaina sonrió al ver la facilidad con la que esas dos se estaban llevando. A su modo de ver ambas eran tan dulces que empalagaban y rogaba al cielo por nunca comportarse así con nadie.

\- Fler… - dijo Athena tomándola de las manos - Aun no puedo creer que estés aquí! Es un largo camino desde Asgard. Me hubieras avisado con tiempo y te mandaba el jet de la empresa.

\- Te lo agradezco Saori, en realidad hice algunas paradas para hacer algunas compras para Siegfried y para mí misma antes de venir.

\- Y tienes pensado quedarte mucho tiempo? - pregunto Samira

Las puertas de la cámara se abrieron sin previo aviso haciendo que las cuatro mujeres voltearan sorprendidas, mientras Samira se colocaba rápidamente su velo y Shaina su máscara.

Camus entro seguido de Milo. La furia se le veía en los ojos, pero era lo único que delataba su estado de ánimo. En su mano tenia los dos sobres.

\- Si me permite Samira, yo contestare esa pregunta – dijo Camus viendo directamente a los ojos a Fler – Ella se ira hoy mismo.


	84. Chapter 84

**Capitulo 83**

 **Mayo 1, 5 p.m.**

 **Aeropuerto internacional de Atenas**

 **Atenas, Grecia**

Shaina vio desde la reja del estacionamiento despegar el avión.

Su semblante era de preocupación y empatía para con Fler. Era doloroso ser utilizada y después rechazada. Cuantas veces no se había sentido así con Seiya? Y luego estaba su conciencia. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, había sacado su peluca y había desobedecido a Shion. No le llamo a ningún dorado para que las acompañara y ella sola había tomado las llaves del auto del patriarca y había acompañado a Fler hasta la terminal aérea. Sabía que ella no se iba a sentirse a gusto alrededor de ninguno de los amigos o compañeros de Camus.

Ahora, viendo el avión en el aire, se puso a pensar que tal vez debieron esperar al día siguiente… tal vez debieron de consultar a Athena o a Shion primero… tal vez debió Ella hablar con Camus…

 **Flashback**

\- Si me permites Samira, yo contestare esa pregunta – dijo Camus viendo directamente a los ojos a Fler – Ella se ira hoy mismo.

Dos pares de ojos voltearon a ver a Fler, quien se había levantado muy despacio al escuchar las palabras de Camus. Shaina no había despegado la mirada de su amigo. Sabía lo que esa mirada significaba.

Camus y Fler se quedaron viendo a los ojos fijamente en silencio y Fler comenzó a cerrar sus manos en forma de puños a cada lado de su cuerpo. Ninguno de los dos decía nada.

Saori fue la primera en intervenir.

\- Camus! Donde quedaron tus modales? No vas a Saludar a Fler? Como que ya se va si acaba de llegar?

Shaina volteo a ver a Fler. Que acaso nadie le había dicho nada aun a Athena? Estaba confundida.

Milo, al ver que Camus podría meterse en problemas, intervino.

\- Athena, Camus recibió noticias y… Me parece que es mejor que ellos dos conversen a solas.

\- Oh! Si es por eso… - dijo Saori - Shaina, Samira, Milo… vengan. Salgamos a la terraza y démosles un poco de privacidad.

Saori salió por delante, Milo le ofreció su brazo a Samira y Shaina camino hasta al final.

Una vez que se quedaron solos Fler fue la que rompió el silencio.

\- Puedes decirme en que momento cambiaste de opinión y por qué? Hasta donde me quede, me habías pedido que me quedara aquí contigo como tu mujer. Y yo acepte!

\- Eso fue antes de encontrarme con esto esperándome en mi correo – dijo Camus entregándole el sobre – Tal vez no fui claro al decirte que quería una relación exclusiva… o tal vez no pudiste resistirte. En cualquier caso, esto para mi es imperdonable. Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?

Fler tomo el sobre y vio las fotografías una a una.

\- Me mandaste seguir? – pregunto incrédula – Quien te crees que eres?

\- Eso es lo mejor del caso. Que yo no te mande seguir. Estaba seguro que estarías en casa de tu hermana, pero me equivoque… otra vez – dijo Camus sin ninguna emoción

\- Si claro… creíste que estaría en el mismo lugar que me dejaste, con las piernas abiertas para esperarte indefinidamente, verdad? Aquel lugar donde aparentemente solo me usaste como una vil muñeca inflable y en cuanto te enteraste que mi hermana me estaba enviando al matadero, decidiste que yo no era lo suficientemente buena para ti o no valía la pena el esfuerzo y saliste corriendo no?! – dijo Fler enojada devolviéndole las fotos – Despierta! Nunca tuve nada que ver con Isaak ni con nadie más! Tu eres el único con el que he estado!

\- Eso no es lo que estoy viendo en las fotos – dijo Camus indiferente – Yo estaba listo para darte todo Fler, pero ahora…

\- No es cierto! Nunca lo estuviste! Ni siquiera confías en mí! Por qué no quieres creer lo que te estoy diciendo! – grito Fler – Lee mis labios NO-TUVE- NADA-QUE-VER-CON-ISAAK.

\- Te daré una oportunidad para que te expliques Fler. Qué diablos hacías con Isaak en Paris? Maldición! Como lo conociste? – dijo Camus tratando de controlarse.

\- Isaak paso por Asgard a fines de Marzo. Yo necesitaba salir a buscarte y el me dio la oportunidad cuando su amigo le envió un helicóptero para recogerlo. Él tenía que venir a Paris y yo también. Solo me acompañó para que no estuviera sola en una ciudad tan peligrosa como esa. Tienes que creerme!

Camus no se movió.

\- Por qué habría de hacerlo? Primero me mentiste con lo de tu compromiso. Tu sabias lo que yo sentía por ti desde entonces.

\- En primera yo nunca acepte ese compromiso – se defendió Fler – todo es idea de Hilda. En segunda… Tu nunca me dijiste nada que me hiciera pensar que regresarías a buscarme… Después de… esa noche te fuiste y no te volví a ver en dos años. Dos años! Ni siquiera te dignaste en averiguar qué había pasado conmigo después de eso!

Camus se removió inquieto. Eso ultimo era cierto.

\- Yo tenía obligaciones aquí y tenía que regresar…

\- Y hasta el día de hoy no te he reclamado nada porque sé que lo que sea que tu sientas por mi tengo que dividirlo con Athena.

\- No metas a Athena en esto!

\- No lo hago, pero tienes que reconocer que ella tiene todo de ti: Tu lealtad, tu fe, tu amor… Y yo tengo lo que te sobra que al parecer es nada!. Solamente soy alguien con quien te desahogas físicamente no? Porque no es verdad que me amas ni me eres leal, ni tienes fe en mí. Le crees a cualquiera menos a mí que soy la que decías que te importaba.

\- Basta! Eres una mentirosa redomada! – Grito Camus – Te pintas como la maldita víctima y en otras circunstancias te hubiera creído, pero esto… - dijo extendiéndole el telegrama – esto… como lo explicas?

Fler se volteo para leer el telegrama y cayo sentada en el sofá en estado de shock.

\- Ahora que cuento vas a inventar Fler? Esperaras que crea que tu hermana, Hilda de Polaris, representante de Odín en la tierra, miente en la respuesta al telegrama que envié? Cuantas posibilidades crees que hay de que dos eventos distintos según tú, lleguen a mis manos con dos diferentes explicaciones pero el mismo resultado? Cuantas Fler?

Fler volteo sin poder creerlo. Había pasado la semana más genial de su vida junto al hombre que amaba y creía que le correspondía y ahora resultaba que este mismo hombre la acusaba de algo tan horrible. Peor aún, aparentemente su hermana había mentido y dicho esas todas esas cosas contra ella. Su propia hermana!

\- Te quiero fuera de mi vista y fuera de mi vida Fler – dijo Camus caminando con paso firme hacia la puerta.

\- Camus… si sales por esa puerta sin aclarar conmigo esto… no te lo voy a perdonar nunca. – dijo Fler levantándose del sofá.

Camus no volteo ni titubeo al salir de la cámara, dejando a Fler sola.

Shaina fue la primera en entrar cuando vio salir a Camus. Fler temblaba de rabia.

\- Te encuentras bien? Estas muy pálida. – pregunto Shaina preocupada.

La alegría que tenía Fler cuando llego horas antes se había esfumado. Solo encontró dolor, desilusión y lágrimas contenidas. Sabía que ella intentaba hacerse la fuerte.

\- Shaina… puedo pedirte un favor? – dijo Fler con voz entrecortada

\- Si es algo que está en mis manos…

\- Podrías… - Fler trago saliva. Era eso o derramar lágrimas – Podrías facilitarme un transporte para ir por mis cosas al hotel e ir al aeropuerto? Tengo que salir de aquí!

Shaina fue hasta una mesita donde estaba una jarra de té helado y le sirvió un poco.

Le dio el vaso y se sentó junto a ella invitándola a hacer lo mismo.

\- Dime que paso…

 **Fin del Flashback**

Shaina volteo hacia el auto negro que lo seguía con su "espectro guardaespaldas" y le hizo una señal de OK que fue respondida por el conductor. Ambos autos salieron de ahí hacia el santuario.

Fler salió del Aeropuerto minutos después con todo su equipaje para tomar un taxi. Vio a ambos lados para asegurarse que Shaina se había ido y se subió en el primer taxi que paro. El chofer se bajó para ofrecerle ayuda con sus maletas.

\- A la estación del Ferrocarril por favor. – Dijo Fler con la mirada perdida.

 **Mayo 1, 7 p.m.**

 **Recinto de Amazonas**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia**

Shaina llego directamente del aeropuerto al Recinto. Había pospuesto su junta con Geist y con las chicas nuevas debido a la imprevista llegada de Fler y de nuevo por su intempestiva partida. Ahora, tenía que ir a disculparse con ellas.

Las dos niñas que estaban de guardia la vieron con curiosidad. No se había quitado su peluca y estaba vestida de civil, cuando por la hora tendría que tener su uniforme aun.

Todas las demás niñas estaban junto a las cinco maestras en el comedor en una cena especial de bienvenida.

\- Buenas Noches. Puedo unirme a la celebración? – pregunto Shaina sonriendo

\- Shaina! – exclamo Junet abrazando a Yulij – Mira quienes llegaron.

\- Jajaja lo se Junet… por eso estoy aquí – contesto Shaina sonriendo – Hola Yulij. Bienvenida al Recinto

\- Gracias Shaina – dijo la chica de cabello color plateado y ojos celestes – Me alegra estar aquí.

Shaina le estrecho la mano mientras que Yulij, con su habitual alegría, la jalo para abrazarla.

\- Ok… basta… ya… Yulij… suficiente! – dijo para zafarse

\- Perdón… me emocione jijiji

\- Y Mayura? – pregunto Shaina a Geist quien estaba sirviéndole a Shaina un poco de arroz con leche con crema batida que habían hecho en ocasión a la bienvenida.

\- Aquí estoy Lady Ofiuco – dijo la Maestra guerrera quien ya estaba rodeada de niñas que le preguntaban mil cosas.

Shaina le sonrió y se dirigió a ella. Para sorpresa de todas las presentes, Shaina se arrodillo como si estuviera frente a Shion.

\- Maestra… Sea bienvenida a este recinto.

Geist y Junet voltearon a ver a Shaina sorprendidas. Mayura había sido maestra de Shaina?

Mayura se levantó de la silla donde estaba y Shaina levanto la mirada también. Era muy difícil reconocerla sin las vendas que alguna vez habían rodeado su cuerpo y su silla de ruedas de la que difícilmente se levantaba, pero cuando Athena la había revivido, le había ordenado que debido a que no habría más guerras santas y ella había dado su vida por la causa, viviera su vida al máximo, siendo eximida de sus obligaciones si ella quería. Por tanto, Mayura había agradecido a la diosa que había servido hasta entonces y había comenzado a hacer la vida secular que había querido. Había ya terminado la preparación de sus alumnas y se había retirado de la Montana Togakushi, retomando sus estudios en Tokio terminando su carrera de Ciencias de la Energía en la Universidad de Tokio donde después daba clases hasta que fue convocada por una de sus alumnas más brillantes para ayudarles con las nuevas aprendices en el Santuario de Athena.

Mayura acepto con la mayor alegría. La diosa a la que había servido no se había olvidado de ella, y aun cuando no estaría envestida con ninguna armadura, sus conocimientos serian pasados a nuevas generaciones y podría de nuevo estar rodeada de las personas con las que había crecido.

\- Levántate Shaina – le dijo – Recuerda que el protocolo dicta que yo tendría que inclinarme hacia ti ahora que eres la nueva Sanbocho

\- Si pero no estoy en funciones Mayura – dijo Shaina riendo mientras se levantaba.

Ambas se fundieron en un abrazo de regocijo que hizo que todas las presentes las vieran con ternura.

\- Ejem ejem – interrumpió Geist – Como esta eso de que Mayura fue tu maestra Shaina?

\- Fue por un corto tiempo Geist, antes de que ella regresara a Japón. Gracias a ella, logre controlar mi temperamento y…

\- Queeeeeeeeeeee? Quieres decir que ese pinche genio con el que te conocemos todas fue estando controlada? – dijo Junet mientras recibía una palmada en la cabeza de parte de Geist y Shaina se ruborizaba frente a Mayura

\- Más respeto niña!

\- Pero tú también pensaste eso Geist!

\- Pues sí pero no lo digas en frente de las niñas!

Marín interrumpió mientras contaba a las niñas para ver que todas estuvieran ahí.

\- Oye Shaina… y Sammy?

\- Carajo! Me olvide de ella por completo! – dijo Shaina corriendo hacia su casa a toda velocidad – Shion me va a reganar!

Las 5 mujeres comenzaron a reír.

\- Creo que será divertido trabajar junto a ella – dijo Yulij mientras contaba a las niñas una última de sus aventuras antes de mandarlas a dormir.

 **Mayo 2, 10 a.m.**

 **Suite/Oficina de Poseidón**

 **Columbus Isle, Bahamas**

\- Se dice que la forma de caminar y la postura en general son un reflejo de nuestra autoestima Tania – decía Julián poniéndole tres libros de pasta gruesa sobre su cabeza – practicaremos hoy hasta que te salga medianamente bien.

Tania llevaba las zapatillas de tacón de aguja que le había comprado Julián por órdenes de Kanon para ensenarla precisamente a caminar como una reina. Kanon podía ser todo lo pesado que alguien podía ser, pero era un gran conocedor de la belleza femenina y era por eso que había pedido que lo ayudara a convertir a Tania en toda una dama.

Tania intentaba caminar por la línea recta hecha con cinta que estaba pegada en el suelo de la oficina mientras escuchaba a Julián.

\- La cabeza debe de estar erecta pero sin poner estrés en la nuca, sin rigidez… La mirada hacia el frente no hacia el piso… Los hombros hacia abajo, el cuello extendido… La espalda recta pero sin rigidez… Contrae el estómago. Si aún tienes que hacerlo es que no estas suficientemente derecha… Al caminar, las caderas deben de dar el liderazgo no el estómago o la cabeza… Camina con pasos largos y siéntete como flotas con gracia. No corras, camina a ritmo moderado… Si no tienes nada en los brazos estos deben de estar a los lados de tu cuerpo y moverse naturalmente. No los cruces frente a tu pecho o pongas las manos en los bolsillos…

Tania ponía todo su esfuerzo y Julián lo reconocía. Aprendía rápido pero parecía no estar completamente ahí.

En un punto en el que se desconcentro, todos los libros se le cayeron de la cabeza y ella se puso de rodillas para recogerlos.

\- Ibas bien – dijo Julián – que te paso?

\- Lo lamento señor. Estoy un poco distraída – dijo mientras se levantaba – Dígame… ha oído algo de… mi protector?

A Julián se le hizo rara la pregunta.

\- Por qué lo preguntas?

Tania se ruborizo un poco pero se puso los libros sobre la cabeza y se puso a caminar.

\- Lo último que me escribió hace ya algunos días, decía que estaba enfermo. No he sabido nada desde entonces.

Kanon enfermo? Eso no era posible.

\- Sigue caminando. Tengo que hacer una llamada.

Tania asintió mientras Julián salía a la terraza y le marcaba a Kanon.

Tardo un poco en contestar pues estaba en la ducha.

K. Buenos días Julián. En que puedo servirte?

J. En serio? Desde cuándo?

K. Desde cuándo qué?

J. Desde cuando me sirves tu a mí? Siempre haces conmigo lo que se te da la gana.

K. Jeje es que me amas

J. Idiota! Te llamo porque tengo aquí a Tania y me dijo que estabas enfermo. Parece preocupada.

K. En serio? Tal vez le urge pagar su deuda no crees?

J. O simplemente se preocupa por ti. Que quieres que le diga entonces?

K. Dile que ya me estoy recuperando y todo sigue conforme al plan.

J. De acuerdo. Mantente en contacto con ambos. No quiero estarte llamando. No es mi obligación.

K. Si papi… te prometo llamarte más seguido.

J. Idiota! Por cierto… mmm… a ti te suena alguien llamado Shura? Sé que es alguien del santuario… solo no recuerdo quien es.

K. Para que quieres saberlo?

J. Se topó con Sorrento y me quede con la curiosidad.

K. Shura, dueño de la espada excalibur, Caballero dorado de Capricornio y como su nombre lo dice, Todo un cabron. Dile a Sorrento que no se meta con el si no quiere salir perdiendo.

J. Mmm… entiendo.

K. Por cierto, hablando de tus generales marinos… ve buscando a otro que ocupe el lugar la escama de Kraken.

J. Qué? Por qué? Que le paso a Isaak?

K. Pues… se interpuso en el camino de mi triángulo Dorado

J. Pero qué hijo de puta!

K. Eso les va a recordar a los demás y a ti mismo, que nadie desobedece a Kanon de Géminis sin pagar las consecuencias.

 **Mayo 2, 7 p.m.**

 **Estación de trenes**

 **Ciudad de Nueva York, USA**

Un agotado Shaka y una callada Liz, salían de la estación para tomar un taxi con las maletas a cuestas. Habían hecho 21 horas desde Orlando en tren, más las 4 que tuvieron que esperar a que el tren saliera.

El aeropuerto lo habían cerrado por el incidente de avión en el que murieron 161 personas y por el cual Shaka saco del aeropuerto a Liz, lo antes posible. Shaka comprendió que aunque Liz era fuerte, eso iba a volverse un infierno en cuanto llegaran los investigadores y lo más seguro era que detuviera a todos para interrogarlos.

Liz había llamado a su padre desde la estación para tranquilizarlo y decirle que se irían en tren pues los esperaba a medianoche de ese día y no quería preocuparlo. Gabriel se había tranquilizado lo suficiente cuando le dijeron los nuevos planes y le comento que entonces los esperaría para la cena al día siguiente. Ambos habían intentado dormir durante el largo trayecto, pero Liz nunca había estado tan cerca de ser herida como lo estuvo de ser cortada por uno de los ventanales y una vez que la adrenalina se le había bajado, había comenzado a sollozar en silencio. Shaka involuntariamente la había abrazado para consolarla y eso había desatado el llanto en Liz.

Shaka entonces había hecho algo que ninguno de los otros dorados le conocía: Se puso a contarle chistes.

 _L._ Liz… _¿Sabías que Beethoven dedicó su quinta sinfonía a su padre?_

M. Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes? – dijo Liz aun llorona abrazada de Shaka

 _N._ _Fíjate en el comienzo: "Para papá… Para papá…"_

Liz levanto la mirada hacia el con cara de DE-QUE-ESTAS-HABLANDO?

\- _Un niño le dice a su mama:_

o _Mamá mi hermanito no es un angelito como decías_

o _Claro que sí, es un angelito_

o _No, porque cuando yo lo solté del segundo piso el no voló!_

Liz se limpió las lágrimas y se incorporó en su asiento. Shaka sin dejar de verla siguió:

\- _Fidel Castro muere y llega al cielo, pero no estaba en la lista, así que San Pedro lo manda al infierno. Cuando llega al infierno lo recibe Satanás y le dice:_

o _¡Hola Fidel!, te estaba esperando. Pasa, que aquí estarás como en casa. Fidel le responde:_

o _Gracias Satanás, pero estuve primero en el cielo y deje olvidadas mis maletas allí._

o _No te preocupes, voy a enviar a dos diablitos a recoger tus cosas._

\- _Así es como dos diablitos llegan a las puertas del cielo pero las encuentran cerradas pues San Pedro estaba almorzando._

o _No importa -le dice uno al otro- saltamos la valla y sacamos las maletas sin molestar a nadie._

\- _Empiezan a subir la puerta cuando dos angelitos que pasaban por allí los ven y un angelito le dice al otro:_

o _No hace ni diez minutos que Fidel está en el infierno y ya tenemos refugiados._

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Liz y en respuesta Shaka también le sonrió:

o _Una chica llega a la iglesia sin blusa, el cura le dice:_

o _No, aquí usted no puede entrar así._

o _Padre, yo tengo el derecho divino._

o _Sí, y el izquierdo también, pero no puedes entrar._

Liz no pudo dejar de reír con este último y Shaka también. Eran tan pocas las veces que podía hacerlo…

\- Gracias Shaka. – dijo Liz – Me gusta cuando ríes. No lo hacer muy a menudo.

\- No con desconocidos…

\- Y con tus amigos?

\- Tampoco.

\- Eres un tipo muy raro.

\- Sí, eso lo oigo a menudo, pero no me importa. Es peor ser uno del montón.

Liz se quedó pensando un momento.

\- Shaka… como supiste lo que iba a pasar?

\- No lo sabía. Pero alguien me aviso que te quitara de ahí, use mi instinto y lo hice.

\- Quien fue?

\- Thanatos

Liz enmudeció.

\- E-el d-dios de la muerte amigo de tío Loki?

\- Así es

\- Oh Dios! – dijo tapándose la boca con asombro – No lo vi

\- No… no estaba físicamente ahí… solo hizo algún tipo de aparición… no se Liz. Ya olvídalo!

\- Ojala pudiera…

Shaka se puso a pensar en cómo podría distraerla?

\- Oye… te gustaría conocer a Athena?

Los ojitos de Liz brillaron y toda su actitud cambio.

\- Sería uno de mis sueños hechos en realidad! Imagínate! Conocer a la diosa de la Sabiduría y la guerra!

\- O sea que eso es un sí? – dijo Shaka aliviado. Parecía que estaba surtiendo efecto y Liz dejaba a un lado su tristeza

\- Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Cuando?

\- Bueno… tengo una invitación a una boda la próxima semana. El 10 para ser exactos y si quieres, puedo llevarte.

\- Si quiero! Si quiero! Si quieroooooooooooooo – dijo Liz súper feliz – Que me pongo para conocerla? Y mi peinado? Y mi maquillaje? Tomare esto como mi regalo adelantado de cumpleaños Shaka! Graciaaaaaaaaaaas!

Shaka comenzó a reírse. Esa niña sí que estaba loquita. Ahora tenía que ver cuál sería la reacción de Athena ante la hiperactiva hija de Gabriel.

\- Cuéntame otro chiste…

\- Bueno…

o Primer acto: Sale Thanatos con un rollo de papel higiénico.

o Segundo acto: Sale Thanatos con otro rollo de papel de baño y entra a un cuarto.

o Tercer acto: Sale Thanatos con otro rollo de papel higiénico y entra al mismo cuarto.

o ¿Cómo se llamó la obra?

o "Thanatos anda suelto".


	85. Chapter 85

**Capítulo 84**

 **Mayo 3, 10 a.m.**

 **Casa de Leo**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia**

\- Ufff Marín… - decía Aioria – Estar contigo cada vez es mucho mejor

\- Bueno, tengo buen maestro – decía la amazona mientras salía de la cama para ir al congelador por un helado. Algunos fumaban después del sexo. Ella comía helado.

\- Espero que no vayas a tomar esto como una crítica pero…

\- Pero qué? – grito desde la cocina

\- Pero… será que algún día podremos volver a salir en nuestro día libre como una pareja normal? – dijo Aioria mientras Marín volvía a meterse entre las sabanas para yacer un rato más junto a su amado.

\- Vaya! No lo sentí como critica pero si como queja. – dijo Marín – Está bien. Cero sexo de aquí a Navidad.

\- No! Digo, tampoco es para tanto. – se apresuró a decir Aioria – Solo que quiero salir y presumirte y ver alguna película, y que sea preludio de… más sexo. Van a decir que soy un machista tacaño que solo te tengo aquí encerrada todo el día en lugar de salir a pasear.

\- Y todas las noches… todo el día libre y todas las noches. No se te olvide.

\- Ni me lo recuerdes. Menos mal que Shaina está ocupada con Sammy y el torito chismoso no está en el santuario o los dos estaríamos en el calabozo

\- Por favor no me agregues más estrés amor… ya tengo bastante.

\- Oye! Eso me recuerda… Que te vas a poner para la boda?

\- Cual boda? – dijo Marín extrañada – La de Milo? A mí no me llego la invitación. Y Solo la Elite se va a presentar.

\- Pero mi amor… tu eres mi novia! Desde luego que vas a ir conmigo.

\- Lo siento Aioria es que no recibí el memo ni de que soy oficialmente tu novia ni de que iba a acompañarte a la boda – dijo Marín

Aioria volteo a verla asombrado. No era normal que Marín estuviera a la defensiva en la relación.

\- Te sientes bien Marín? Todos en el santuario saben que tú y yo estamos saliendo.

\- Oficialmente?

\- Bueno… no exactamente

\- Exacto – dijo Marín cruzándose de brazos – Para cualquiera que no haya estado aquí durante muchos años, tu y yo solo andamos de free.

Aioria se enderezo en la cama.

\- A ver a ver. Sobre quien quieres marcar tu territorio? Solo hay cuatro chicas aquí. Shaina, Geist, Junet y tú. Y tú eres mi chica. Las demás no me interesan.

\- Lo sé. Shaina Geist y Junet no se meterían contigo pero…

\- Pero?

\- Mayura está aquí.

\- De verdad? Cuando llego?

Marín volvió su cara hacia él.

\- En serio? Esa es tu pregunta?

\- Oh Vamos mi amor, no puedes estar celosa de la que era la mejor amiga de Aioros…

\- Ahhh eso no es lo que recuerdo. – dijo Marín aun tranquila – Yo recuerdo a Mayura teniendo una especie de fijación contigo mucho después de que Aioros ya no estaba entre nosotros.

\- Debes estar bromeando. Qué edad tenía yo? 14? 16? Yo ya estaba enamorado de ti.

\- Si y también ya estabas bastante grandecito como para caer en sus continuos coqueteos. – dijo Marín celosa.

Aioria rio nervioso. Ni de broma le iba a decir que Mayura lo había iniciado en los placeres que ahora disfrutaba con ella.

\- Bueno mira… que te parece si vamos a la boda COMO PAREJA y después hablamos con Athena para que nos de su bendición como pareja oficial.

Los ojos de Marín se iluminaron.

\- Hablas en serio?

\- Claro que sí. No quieres?

Marín lo agarro a besos y termino sentándose a horcajadas sobre él, sintiendo el "entusiasmo" de Aioria crecer de nuevo bajo su cuerpo aun sensible.

\- Te amo Aioria

\- Yo también te amo Marín

Las demás palabras sobraron mientras de nuevo de dejaban llevar por la pasión.

 **Mayo 3, 11 a.m.**

 **Coliseo de entrenamiento**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia**

Los siete dorados: Afrodita, Camus, Aioros, Dohko, Mu, Milo, y DM se encontraban entrenando en el coliseo como cada viernes. Kanon aún no había sido autorizado por Shion y Saori para dejar su casa y Aioria tenía el día libre.

Camus seguía tan enojado por lo de Fler, de lo cual solo Kanon y Milo sabían, que ya le había ganado a Afrodita y a DM por nockout técnico.

\- Por todos los infiernos! Que le pasa a ese imbécil? – dijo DM limpiándose el hilillo de sangre de la boca que le había provocado el caballero de acuario.

\- Pues yo preferí rendirme cuando vi que quería golpearme en la cara – dijo Afrodita – No quiero estar marcado para la boda de Milo.

\- Si… seguro que es por eso y no porque te estaba pateando el trasero– dijo Aioros bromeando con el mientras se escuchaban los gritos de Camus embistiendo con furia a Milo – Creo que alguien debió robarle una de sus botellas de vino. Ya saben cómo se pone cuando eso sucede.

\- Yo creo que es algo más, pero con ese genio que se carga, ni quien quiera preguntarle – dijo Mu – Por cierto… ya saben que el torito no vendrá a la boda?

\- En serio? – pregunto Dohko sin perder de vista a Camus en caso que tuviera que intervenir – Y eso por qué?

\- No me dijo exactamente, pero dijo algo de una gran oportunidad. – respondió Mu – conociéndolo seguro que tiene que ver con el futbol.

\- Yo más bien creo que es por el tiempo – contesto Dohko – son demasiadas horas de Brasil hasta acá como para que después se regrese.

\- Shaka tampoco estaba aquí a la vuelta maestro – dijo Aioros

\- No, pero Shaka no piensa regresar inmediatamente a los Estados Unidos.

\- Que no estaba en Perú? – pregunto Mu

\- Pregúntenle cuando venga para la boda chicos – contesto Dohko – Yo solo repito lo que se.

\- Y por cierto… a quien llevaras a la boda Dohko? – pregunto Aioros captando el interés de Mu quien estaba tomando de su botella de agua.

\- Jaja que metiches nos hemos vuelto Aioros Jajaja – dijo Dohko – Shion y yo hemos invitado a ciertas… "amigas" para que nos hagan compañía.

Mu comenzó a atragantarse con el agua y como a Camus se le estaba pasando la mano con Milo, Dohko fue a poner orden, dejando a Aioros la responsabilidad de estarle dando de palmaditas en la espalda a Mu para que reaccionara.

\- Cof Cof gracias amigo cof cof

\- Jaja como que no te cayo muy bien la idea de que tu maestro tuviera amiguitas verdad? Jajaja – se burló Aioros – Que esperabas? Que se pasara otros 200 años solo?

Mu agito negativamente la cabeza.

\- No, claro que no, pero… nunca le he conocido a nadie y pues yo creí… que el… pues… - Mu no pudo continuar por lo ruborizado que estaba

Aioros comenzó a reír incontrolablemente e incluso tuvo que tirarse al piso para poder agarrarse el estómago mientras Mu lo hacía callar. Si Dohko escuchaba lo que había pasado Shion lo sabría inmediatamente y no se la iba a acabar. Pasaron unos minutos en los que Mu se cruzó de brazos y golpeaba el piso rítmicamente con la punta de su pie con impaciencia.

\- Bueno ya párale! Es un error comprensible! – Dijo Mu algo molesto – Tu a quien vas a llevar?

\- A una amiga desde luego. – dijo Aioros limpiándose las ultimas lágrimas de risa – Y tú?

\- Pues… yo todavía no lo sé, pero lo sabré esta tarde.

\- Ah bien… no querrías ser el único sentado sin bailar – dijo mientras pedía su turno contra Camus dejando solo a Mu.

Mu aprovecho para sacar su celular y mandarle un mensaje a Geist.

 **Mayo 2, 1 p.m.**

 **Campamento Romaní**

 **Toledo, España.**

Shura y Zita salieron del teatro de donde habían ido a ver las instalaciones y a cambiar el anexo del contrato donde quitaron el nombre de Mario y pusieron el de Shura. Aún no habían mandado a imprimir los programas, así que no habría ningún problema.

Para cuando llegaron al campamento media hora más tarde, ya la comunidad estaba comenzando a poner las mesas para el almuerzo. Según las reglas de Omar, para fomentar la unidad entre todos los que conformaban ese campamento, se debía comer todos juntos en medio de los remolques, al menos entre las mujeres, niños y algunos hombres que estaban ahí a esa hora.

Tomaron un baño rápido primero El y luego Zita. Zita salió despreocupadamente con la toalla envuelta en su cuerpo para poder cambiarse. Era algo que siempre hacia, pero rara vez Shura estaba presente.

Él la miro un instante y después miró de reojo hacia el reloj que había en la pared y Zita supo leerle muy bien el pensamiento.

\- Ahora no. Es tarde. Apenas tenemos tiempo... – dijo mientras veía a Shura avanzar hacia ella.

Shura la fue llevando hacia atrás, en dirección a la cama. Las corvas de Zita dieron contra la esquina y él la subió al colchón

\- No he podido pensar en otra cosa en todo el día. - contestó

Tenía la expresión tirante, las emociones escondidas entre las sombras que creaba el grueso flequillo de sus pestañas. Un mechón de cabello le caía por la frente. Unas ultimas gotas de agua le bañaba los tensos músculos del hombro y los estirados bíceps cuando se inclinó sobre ella.

Le quito la toalla lentamente, excitándola con gran pasión y admirable contención, haciendo que el cuerpo de Zita cantara y la sangre se le solidificara en las venas. Ella estaba sollozando incontroladamente cuando Shura le abrió finalmente las piernas y la penetró. Se colgó de él, cabalgando el creciente ritmo de sus embestidas, girando las caderas contra el torrente de sensaciones que la sacudían.

Zita trató de hacer que durara, trató de prolongar el exquisito y desgarrador placer que pasaba a través de ella, encima de ella, en ella. Pero no sirvió de nada. Gimió su nombre y se dejó ir astillándose, girando, dando vueltas descontroladas mientras un latido tras otro de intensas sensaciones la asolaba. Estaba flotando en un mar de placer en estado puro cuando Shura la embistió una última vez y luego se quedó muy quieto.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y apretó las caderas contra las suyas. Una profunda y desgarradora convulsión lo liberó. Alcanzó el clímax de forma violenta y luego se desplomó. Pesaba mucho, pero Zita recibió con gusto su calor y su dureza. Le rodeó el cuerpo con los brazos, estrechándolo con fuerza. Transcurridos unos minutos, Shura alzó la cabeza y se apartó.

\- Siempre me vuelvo un poco salvaje cuando te hago el amor -susurró con voz ronca -No era mi intención que fuera tan rápido.

\- Me alegro de que haya sido así -dijo Zita sonriendo -Ya llegamos tarde al almuerzo

Shura dejó escapar un gemido de agotamiento.

\- Si no tuviera tanta hambre me sentiría tentado a saltármelo.

\- Tal vez tú estés dispuesto a saltarte una comida, pero yo no - aseguró Zita saliendo de la cama - Vamos, levántate, vago.

Se vistieron a toda prisa y salieron del remolque. El murmullo de la conversación se detuvo bruscamente y todo el mundo se les quedó mirando cuando se sentaron a la mesa. Unos instantes más tarde, el campamento entero estalló en una cacofonía de risas y aplausos. Sonrojándose, Zita tiró de Shura para poder decirle:

\- Shura -le susurró al oído-. Crees que saben por qué hemos llegado tarde?

Shura le dedicó una sonrisa indulgente.

\- Saben perfectamente qué es lo que nos ha entretenido. No temas. Es lo que se espera de nosotros.

Omar confirmó las palabras de Shura.

\- Hemos empezado a comer sin Zita y sin ti -dijo con los ojos brillantes -De hecho, me sorprende que hayan salido del remolque.

\- Abuelo! – reprendió Zita sonrojándose.

\- Cómo? Tengo permiso entonces de saltarme la comida? -bromeó Shura mientras recibía un tierno codazo de Zita y Omar y Rosa se reían de la incomodidad de su nieta.

Una de la mujeres les sirvió sus platos y aunque Shura no lo iba a aceptar nunca, ciertamente la comida estaba deliciosa.

\- Por cierto Zita… olvide decirte… Tengo que viajar el día 10 a Grecia. – le dijo

\- Y por qué me lo estás diciendo apenas ahora? Por qué no me lo has dicho antes cuando estábamos solos? – dijo Zita tomando una hogaza de pan

Shura volteo a verla y cuando sus ojos se encontraron tuvo la respuesta: Shura no podía quitarle las manos de encima cada vez que se encontraban solos y ella tampoco podía hacer otra cosa más que pensar en lo que ocurría en ese mismo instante.

\- Oh! – exclamo bajando la mirada avergonzada

\- Jajaja– dijo Shura tomándole la mano – Pero el punto es que quiero que vengas conmigo.

\- De verdad? – Dijo Zita con ojos brillantes

\- Sí. Es la boda de uno de mis mejores amigos (por cierto el más mujeriego jaja) y quiero ir. Sería un viaje exprés desde luego. – dijo volteando hacia Omar ya que considero prudente preguntarle con la mirada.

El anciano solo encogió los hombros pero Rosa intervino

\- Zita… nuestro contrato comienza el quince. Bien pueden darse un fin de semana por allá y sirve que conoces a los amigos de Shura.

Zita volteo a verlo.

\- Podre conocer a tus amigos?

\- Si

\- Y… podre preguntarles cosas?

\- Mmm… si prometes no fijarte en nadie más que en mi… sí. También conocerás a mis jefes y...

\- … tu casa?

Shura pensó un momento. Zita no sería admitida en el santuario a menos que fuera oficialmente su esposa y él no se sentía listo para eso. Además había otro problema.

\- No creo que pueda llevarte a casa por el momento Zita – dijo después de unos segundos.

\- Por qué carajos no? – dijo Zita enojada azotando los cubiertos y recibiendo una manotazo en sus manos de parte de su abuela en reprimenda por sus modales. – Ouch, perdón abuela, porque no Shura?

\- Porque mi casa está a menos de 1000 metros del Océano… no quisiera que te sintieras físicamente mal.

Zita se hundió en su asiento en silencio. Había creído que Shura seguía avergonzándose de ella y por eso había hecho la rabieta.

\- Nos vamos a divertir mucho. Ya lo veras. – dijo Shura sirviéndole un vaso de agua

Zita asintió. Un mensaje de texto llego al celular de Zita quien lo contesto rápidamente. Lanzo un suspiro y sonrió.

\- Me encantara ir contigo Shura y bueno… yo también quiero pedirte algo.

\- Que cosa?

\- Quiero que me acompañes un día antes a Madrid. – dijo saboreando de antemano la noticia.- si nos quedamos por la noche ahí, podríamos tomar el vuelo por la mañana.

\- Que tienes que ir a hacer a Madrid? – pregunto Shura extrañado.

\- Quiero que conozcas a mi padre.

 **Mayo 2, 5 p.m.**

 **Casa de Veraneo de Ares**

 **Bagdad, Irak**

Ares estaba frente a su escritorio escribiendo varios correos electrónicos a sus socios para enviarles el ultimo informa con los fantásticos números que había sacado ese primer trimestre del año. Muchos de ellos preferían el anonimato al momento de traficar con armas, y preferían usar pseudónimos, pero de todas maneras no dejaban de ser hombres de negocios y les gustaba estar informados.

Uno de ellos, recientemente le había ofrecido expandir su negocio con el tráfico de drogas sintéticas, utilizando para transportarlas, su propio negocio de mensajería. No era que a Ares le llamara particularmente la atención embrutecer a la gente y ganar dinero con ello, sino que su hermano Dionisio lo había convencido de no poner todos los huevos en la misma canasta de siempre y él había accedido, poniendo en manos de su hermano las pocas acciones que había adquirido.

Sus pensamientos se fueron hacia su amada afrodita y enojado por recordar que no estaría disponible para su felación vespertina tomo el pisapapeles de cristal que tenía sobre su escritorio y lo arrojo con furia contra la pesada puerta de madera, rompiéndose en pedazos al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba que tocaban a la puerta.

\- Adelante!

\- Papá! Papá! Papá! Papá! Papá! Papá! Papá! Papá! – exclamo Eros corriendo en paños menores por todo el estudio

\- Hey! Eros compórtate caramba! Que acaso comiste chocolate?

\- Si! Si! Si! Si! Si! Si! Si! Si!

\- Por tu abuelo! que me dan ganas de darte una buena tunda. Que quieres ahora? Para que me interrumpes? No ves que estoy trabajando?

\- Ahhh es que tengo noticias interesantes. – dijo Eros extendiendo un sobre hacia su papa y corriendo de nuevo por todo el estudio mientras su padre leía.

\- Ok. Milo se casa… gran noticia. Yo mismo lo case con la sobrina de Rashid.

\- Tsssss yo fui invitado por la misma Athena a su boda oficial – canturreo Eros – Me llamo a la oficina. Parece que toda la elite de su santuario y ella misma estará ahí.

A Ares no le fue difícil sumar dos más dos. Si toda la Elite estaría ahí… ella también estaría ahí. Podría ser una buena oportunidad de fastidiar. Rio de forma tan maquiavélica que hizo que hasta su hijo ahí presente parara sus juegos.

\- No estarás pensando en aparecerte por ahí, verdad? Todo el teatrito se te puede caer! – dijo Eros asustado

\- Literalmente hijo, estas en pañales. Ve por Fobos y Deimos y diles que quiero hablar con ellos. Y manda a Keres a planchar mi túnica de gala roja y blanca.

\- Desde cuando Keres es tu chacha? – pregunto Eros extrañado

\- Desde que la inútil regreso de sus vacaciones pagadas por Noruega. – dijo muy serio – La gente piensa que no sé cuándo está desobedeciendo mis órdenes, lo que no entienden es que si no hago nada en ese momento, es porque prefiero mantener un perfil bajo. Sé un buen niño y ve por tus hermanos. Ah y también necesito a Enyo. Necesito afinar unos cuantos detalles de mi visita a la boda de tu hermano.

 **Mayo 2, 4 p.m.**

 **Escaleras hacia las 12 casas.**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia.**

Camus regresaba del entrenamiento adolorido y molesto.

Si, tal vez se le había pasado un poco la mano con sus amigos hasta que le tocó el turno a Dohko y con un solo dedo lo puso en su lugar. Por eso era considerado un maestro y como siempre decían los que se enojan pierden.

Necesitaba hablar con alguien al respecto y que mejor que el experto en berrinches: Kanon.

Comenzó a subir las escaleras y en el camino recordó algo. Saco su celular y marcó.

L. Alo?

C. Hola Laura

L. Camus! Que milagro! Hacía varios días que no me hablabas. Comenzaba a pensar que ya no me necesitabas para nada.

C. Au Contraire Ma petit. Que tienes que hacer el próximo viernes por la tarde?

L. Uhhh… déjame checar… tengo turno en la mañana por qué?

C. Te gustaría ir a la boda de mi amigo conmigo?

L. …

C. Laura?

L. Yo creí que irías con…

C. No. Eso se acabó. No quiero hablar ahora. Me acompañarás?

L. Claro! Ahí estaré.

C. Perfecto! Te daré los detalles en mi próxima llamada.

Camus colgó y toco la puerta de Kanon.

\- Adelante!

Camus se introdujo a la casa y vio a Kanon leyendo recostado en el sofá.

\- Camus!

\- Hola Kanon. Como sigues?

\- Mucho mejor, gracias… Ni siquiera voy a preguntarte. Se te nota. Deja traerte algo que te ayude – dijo Kanon intentando incorporarse

\- No te molestes, yo lo hago – dijo Camus yendo a la vitrina por dos copas y una botella. Ni siquiera se fijó que fue lo que tomo. Lo único que necesitaba era adormecer el dolor.

Sirvió una para Kanon y otra para él. Se sentó en el sillón individual junto a él, se tomó la suya de un jalón y volvió a servirse. Kanon ni siquiera toco la suya.

\- Camus… necesitaba estar a solas contigo…

\- Aja como para qué? – dijo Camus tomando la copa, empinándosela y volviendo a servirse

Kanon suavemente le quito la botella y Camus no se opuso.

\- Camus… Fler es inocente. Tienes que buscarla.

\- No, no lo es… y no quiero discutir el tema – dijo Camus cerrando los ojos

\- Yo mande a Isaak a Asgard. Cúlpame a mí. Desquítate conmigo.

\- No.

\- Camus! Lo que ella te dijo es cierto. Nada paso entre ellos dos!.

\- Te llamo ella para que intercedieras a su favor? Vamos Kanon! Ese no es tu estilo. – dijo Camus sin abrir los ojos

Kanon lo miro asustado. Acaso su cerebro estaba apagado?

\- Camus…

\- No me malentiendas. Te creo capaz de eso y mucho más, y le hubiera dado el beneficio de la duda si no hubiera recibido un telegrama de su hermana Hilda de Polaris diciéndome que ella se escapó con Isaak, Kanon. No quiero volver a hablar del asunto si no quieres que congele tus bolas. No estoy de humor.

Kanon suspiro resignado. Sí. Mandar a Isaak fue una terrible idea, y estaba sinceramente arrepentido, pero Camus no quería creerle. Además… como que Hilda le había mandado un telegrama? Ahí había algo raro y estaba decidido a averiguarlo.

Camus se puso a hablar de la boda y Kanon decidió que intentaría en otro momento.

 **Mayo 2, 5.10 p.m.**

 **Lugar de reunión junto al Manzano**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia**

Mu ya estaba esperando sentado y recargado en el tronco del Manzano junto al rio, mientras con su navaja pelaba y comía una de las jugosas frutas. Admiraba el Rio y sus aguas cristalinas cuando sintió cierto conocido perfume en el ambiente.

\- Disculpa por llegar tarde – dijo Geist sentándose a su lado – Mayura me entretuvo más de lo esperado

\- Ah sí! Las nuevas maestras. Como la están llevando?

\- Pues es el primer día que tienen a las niñas un rato. Shaina decidió que fuera un cambio gradual o sería un poco traumático para ellas.

\- Sera una buena madre verdad?

\- Quién?

\- Shaina

\- Le sabes algo? Habla! – pregunto Geist preocupada

\- No, solo hablo en un futuro. – dijo Mu tranquilizándola – No creo que nos deje pronto.

\- Aunque decidiera casarse con Minos?

\- Aun así.

\- Menos mal – dijo Geist sonriendo por debajo de la máscara – Y bueno… para que era esta reunión extraordinaria?

Mu le ofreció un pedazo de manzana ya pelada. Ella la acepto, volteo a ambos lados para verificar que estuvieran solos y se quitó la máscara, dejándole ver sus grandes y ligeramente oblicuos ojos azul obscuro a Mu.

Este simplemente enmudeció. Era algo que no esperaba. Una Geist en uniforme, relajada, sin mascara y a solas con él.

\- Mu?

\- Ah sí! Perdón… es que… tus ojos…

\- Qué? Se me corrió el maquillaje? – Dijo llevándose la mano a la cara

\- No… Disculpa. Me tomaste por sorpresa. Es que… Aioros… La boda… Posiblemente… es que… - Mu no sabía ni cómo empezar.

\- Ah cierto! Quieres ir conmigo? No quiero ser la única que no lleva pareja.

Mu comenzó a sonreír mas aliviado.

\- Eso no es justo! Yo te iba a preguntar primero!

\- En serio? – Dijo Geist

\- Si pero no me dejaste ni siquiera comenzar!

\- Tartamudeas mucho.

\- Si bueno, esta parte nunca la hemos ensayado.

\- Cierto. – dijo Geist – Ok. Te doy chance. Pregúntame.

\- Geist… Quieres ir a la boda conmigo?

Geist sonrió. Mu podía ser muy tímido a veces, pero era parte del encanto.

\- Claro que si Mu. Estaré encantada – dijo sonriendo.

Mu sonrió también y se metió una mano en el bolsillo y saco una bolsita de terciopelo morada.

\- Tenía un poco de tiempo libre y… te hice esto.

Geist abrió curiosa la bolsita y lo abrió. Eran unos pendientes dorados con una figura de flor de lis. La constelación que tenía su armadura antes de que Athena se la quitara.

\- Están hermosos Mu! Gracias! – dijo Geist dándole un beso en la mejilla haciendo que Mu se ruborizara – Son perfectos y los usare en la boda

\- Son demasiado sencillos para eso– reclamo Mu.

\- Eso lo decido yo. – dijo Geist suavemente

Ninguno de los dos pudo retirar la mirada hasta que la voz de Junet buscando a Geist los sacó de ese estado.

\- Tengo que irme antes de que la mocosita vaya de chismosa – dijo Geist poniéndose su máscara – Saldremos el lunes como siempre?

\- Como siempre – dijo Sonriendo Mu

\- De acuerdo.

Geist se alejo corriendo y dejo a Mu parado junto al árbol observándola alejarse. Iba a tener que de algún modo distraerse o no iba a poder dormir esperando que llegara el lunes para volver a ver sus ojos.


	86. Chapter 86

**Capítulo 85**

 **Mayo 4, 1 pm**

 **Casa de Novias "Atenas Goddess"**

 **Atenas, Grecia**

Shaina estaba sentada en el cómodo sillón de pie junto a Geist, Marín y Saori mientras arriba de una tarima dos asistentes tomaban las medidas de Samira para poder traerle los vestidos disponibles en su talla.

\- Saori, de verdad es necesario todo esto? – pregunto Samira un poco abrumada con las atenciones de las asistentes – Después de todo, será una ceremonia sencilla y con un vestido blanco…

\- No está a discusión Samira – dijo Saori – No me prives del placer de verlos vestidos adecuadamente para su boda. Además como se vería tu sala cuando te entreguen las fotos que vas a colgar en la pared con un vestido sencillo? No, no y no. Me niego.

Shaina rolo los ojos fastidiada. En serio la gente colgaba las fotos en la sala de su casa?

\- Por qué no van ustedes a buscar los suyos en lo que le prueban el primer vestido a Samira? – le dijo Saori a Geist y Shaina – Escojan varios y se los prueban. Milo invita.

\- Pero que sean azules!. – dijo Samira – Me dará buena suerte

\- Está bien – contesto Geist jalando a Shaina y Marín hacia el otro lado de la tienda, donde estaban los vestidos de damas de honor.

Afrodita y Aioros estaban jugando cartas en la mesita de centro del lugar cuando pasaron junto a ellos las tres chicas.

\- Pero a mí no me gusta el azul – Replico Geist en voz baja

\- Ordenes son ordenes – dijo Shaina mientras iba a la sección donde estaban colocados los vestidos azules. – Además no dijeron que debiéramos vestirnos del mismo tono o sí?

\- Pero no es ese el chiste de tener damas de honor? – pregunto Marín

Sus dos amigas se encogieron de hombros. Ninguna de ellas tenía experiencia en esos menesteres.

Las tres esculcaron el rack y escogieron 3 vestidos cada una. La única afortunada era Marín que podía escoger cualquier color.

Entraron a los mostradores y salieron para mostrárselos mutuamente.

\- Jajaja parezco una ñoña con este estilo – decía Geist

\- No pues yo parezco niña de 4 años subdesarrollada – decía Shaina

\- Que ridículos están. Más bien parezco actriz de telenovela de los años 80 – decía Marín

Las tres echaron a reír antes de volver a entrar a los probadores. 5 minutos más tarde las tres volvían a salir al mismo tiempo. Aioros y Afro ya habían dejado de jugar para estar vigilantes. Las tres aparecieron frente a ellos.

\- Que tal nos vemos?

\- Bien – contesto Aioros sin interés

\- Bien? Que significa ese "Bien"? – pregunto Marín

\- Afro, danos tu opinión experta por favor – pidió Geist

\- Si, la pura verdad – dijo Shaina

Afro se levantó y les dio la vuelta a cada una.

\- Geist… te faltan como dos tallas de copa para llenar y lucir ese vestido, Shaina… se te ve grande el trasero y Marín… ese color malva no te queda, te avejenta 10 años.

Las tres voltearon a verlo con ojos de navaja. Afro volvió a sentarse.

\- Ellas dijeron que querían mi opinión sincera – dijo al ver que Aioros le hacía cara de wtf.

\- Eso no quiere decir que te pases de sincero idiota! Así nunca vamos a salir de aquí. Por qué no mejor pones tu trasero a trabajar y le das los vestidos perfectos y ya!

Afro aceptó el reto y se puso a buscar los vestidos, pasándoselos a la dependienta para que entrara a los vestidores a dárselos.

\- Geist! Ayúdame que estoy atorada! – Grito Shaina. El zipper se le había enredado en el cabello y no podía quitárselo.

Geist salió en ropa interior de un probador a otro para ayudar a su amiga. Entro en el probador donde estaba Shaina también en ropa interior y el vestido enredado en su cabello.

\- El único día que tenías que recogerte el pelo y traes la melena suelta – reclamo Geist mientras cuidadosamente removía el cabello de Shaina del zipper sin romperlo.

\- Pero Marín lo tiene suelto!

\- Y si Marín se rapa tu también? – dijo Geist – además sabes que a ti se te esponja más que a ella. Todo se parece a su dueña

\- Ja ja ja que chistosita – dijo Shaina con todo fastidiado

\- Ya quedo. – dijo dándole el vestido. – La tela de este vestido no permite que uses ese tipo de ropa interior. Quítatela

\- Claro que no! No voy a salir comando con esos dos allá afuera – reclamo Shaina

\- Quítatela! Ellos no te van a ver – dijo Geist mientras trataba de remover los broches del sostén de Shaina

\- No quiero! Suéltalo que lo vas a romper! – dijo jaloneándose

\- Que oso que te vean con esa ropa de abuelita. Quítatela!

\- No! Marín ayúdame con esta loca pervertida!

Así estuvieron hasta que el escándalo que traían llamo la atención de Afro y Aioros quien por puro presentimiento encendió la cámara del celular cuando Afro se acercó a investigar lo que estaba pasando. Después de todo tenían que vigilarlas.

\- Que está pasando aquí? Todo está bien? –Grito al abrir la puerta principal que daba a las vestidores

Lo que Afro encontró fueron dos cuerpos femeninos semidesnudos retorciéndose en el suelo con el cabello alborotado, Geist a quien solo se le veía una tanga y la espalda desnuda pues Shaina había podido desabrocharle el sostén jugando mientras que ella aun intentaba hacerlo, arriba de Shaina a horcajadas haciéndole cosquillas en las costillas en represalia y Shaina con su cachetero de licra blanco que no dejaba nada a la imaginación

Rojo como un tomate y con cara de trauma, Afro salió corriendo de ahí con Aioros aun filmándolo.

\- Espero que hayas aprendido tu lección Afro – decía Aioros divertido mientras guardaba el video – Nunca entres al vestidor de damas aunque parezcas una Jajaja.

Afro se sentó en cuclillas en el piso y se tomó las rodillas con ambos brazos para mecerse y repetir como mantra:

\- No vi a mi Sanbocho en ropa interior. No vi a mi Sanbocho en ropa interior. No vi a mi Sanbocho en ropa interior. No vi a mi Sanbocho en ropa interior. No vi a mi Sanbocho en ropa interior….

 **Una hora después…**

Las cinco chicas estaban poniendo toda la atención al desfile de vestidos de novia que Samira modelaba.

\- Muy revelador

\- Muy poco revelador

\- Muy transparente

\- Muy opaco

\- Muy pegado

\- Muy suelto

\- Mucha tela

\- Poca tela

Los zapatos de las dependientas ya les estaban sacando ampollas, pero no se rendían.

Shaina para no aburrirse, comenzó a ver los maniquíes justo detrás de Marín.

\- Por qué no te pruebas uno Marín? – Dijo Shaina – Sé que te mueres por hacerlo.

\- No es cierto – respondió la pelirroja ruborizada – Aun no tengo planeado casarme.

\- Y eso qué? Sería divertido! O acaso tienes miedo de que Aioros te vea y se le diga a su hermano lo desesperada que estas?

\- Por qué no te lo pruebas tu si tan divertido te parece, marionetita? – dijo Marín sarcásticamente – Al paso que vas, tu serás la primera en salir.

\- Me estas retando? – dijo Shaina entrecerrando sus ojos

\- Sí.

\- Bueno. A ver… tráeme uno de mi talla. Veras que no me asusta ponerme uno.

Marín cuchicheo algo con Geist y las dos salieron como tromba hacia los vestidos.

Tardaron algo en encontrar un vestido con el que las dos estuvieran conformes con todo y un ramo y un velo.

\- Pero ustedes están locas? – dijo Shaina al ver el desmadre que traían sus amigas – Solo estaba bromeando

\- Ah no! Ahora te lo pones! - regaño Marín empujándola al vestidor

\- Chicas! – Dijo Saori - Esta debe ser una ocasión especial específicamente para escoger el vestido de Samira! Ya les tocara a cada uno de ustedes cuando lo amerite la ocasión.

Las tres bajaron la cabeza la cabeza apenadas, pero Samira estaba riendo.

\- Déjalas Saori. Yo ya tuve mi boda. Esta es únicamente por un requisito legal, pero seguro que a ellas les da ilusión. Vamos Shaina pruébatelo!

Saori asintió y las tres entraron al vestidor mientras Samira y Saori seguían descartando vestidos.

Tardaron bastante en ponérselo entre que el corsé y las agujetas y que ninguna de las tres tenían nada de delicaditas, así que mientras una empujaba la otra jalaba y Shaina gritaba improperios. Después la incómoda crinolina… y por último el vestido que pesaba horrores al ser de raso blanco.

Exhaustas después de ponerle el velo sobre la cabeza y ya tiradas sobre el sofá junto a Saori y Samira, quien hacia un descanso, Geist alistaba su celular para tomarle una foto y fastidiarla después.

\- Ya puedes Salir Shaina! – grito Marín

Con mucho esfuerzo por no estar acostumbrada a un vestido tan pesado, Shaina salió lentamente del vestidor.

Las cuatro chicas se quedaron boquiabiertas cuando la vieron. Sí. Shaina era una chica normal en un vestido de novia, pero que se viera como una chica romántica e inocente, eso si no era normal. Por Zeus! Estaban hablando de Shaina!

\- Qué? Tan ridícula me veo? – Pregunto Shaina a las demás al ver que no hacían ninguna exclamación – Acaso rompí el vestido al salir? Porque si es así juro que lo sacare de sus salarios por obligarme! – amenazo a sus amigas.

Por toda respuesta, Marín la jalo hasta subirla a la tarima, le acomodo el velo para que cayera a ambos lados de su cara, le entrego el ramo y le dio vuelta para que ella misma pudiera verse al espejo y viera lo mismo que ellas veían. Incluso Aioros y Afro, movidos por la curiosidad del alboroto la veían como si fuera la primera vez. No traía sus lentes, pues los había dejado en el vestidor. El vestido color blanco ostión, era demasiado sencillo. Sin encajes, sin adornos, sin pedrería, sin escote y con mangas. El cuello de ojal llegaba hasta sus hombros y tenía la cintura alta que dibujaba en forma de V invertida su busto con una cinta plateada y desde ahí bajaba en una sola pieza a la falda de corte A. Se acomodaba perfectamente a su silueta gracias al corsé que le habían puesto debajo.

 ** _Pensamientos de cada uno de los seis presentes:_**

 ** _Saori:_** Ay! Ojala no me toque pagar su boda. Sera que le digo a Hades que lo haga?

 ** _Samira:_** Ese es exactamente el vestido que yo quiero! Es perfecto! Habrá de mi talla?

 ** _Geist:_** Hay Shaina! Te ves tan hermosa que si fuera tu boda de verdad, lloraría toda la noche!

 ** _Marín:_** Ya me dieron ganas de probarme un vestido yo también… aunque es algo prematuro pensar en una boda con Aioria, no? Ni siquiera somos oficiales aun.

 ** _Afrodita:_** Pero si con razón trae al titiritero de un ala! Como fue que no nos dimos cuenta de que teníamos a alguien así en el Santuario?

 ** _Aioros:_** Ojala pronto se resuelva su situación con Minos. Al igual que todos nosotros, necesita ser feliz.

 ** _Shaina:_** No veo que tanto me ven. Es un simple vestido blanco, y el velo no deja ver mi cabello. Si, lo acepto, me veo bonita… y joven y mis ojos se ven muy grandes pero pues eso lo puedo lograr con cualquier otro vestido blanco. – se quedó mirando fijamente al espejo sin escuchar las exclamaciones de sus amigos a su alrededor – Si de verdad fuera mi boda no escogería un vestido tan sencillo. Bueno depende donde hiciera mi boda. Nunca me había puesto a pensar en eso… Momento! Cuando decidí que quería casarme?... son épocas modernas… eso no es necesario… Ok. Si lo es. Si quiero vestirme así para alguien y que todos los invitados me admiren. Pero es normal en una chica, verdad? Entrar a la iglesia, con la alfombra roja, adornada de flores blancas, con todos mis amigos de un lado… Shion entregándome y ver la admiración, y el amor reflejado en los ojos de Minos mientras su sonrisa…. A ver… regresemos un momento. Cuando dije que tenía que ser Minos cerebro? Si vas a hacer las cosas hazlas bien. Imaginemos que estoy hablando de… mmm… carajo! No se me ocurre nadie. Digamos que Saga. Jajaja ok. No. Ni siquiera me lo puedo imaginar. Minos? Es que solo puedo pensar en Minos? Qué carajo me hiciste pedazo de espectro. Ok. Sí. Es un espectro… ah no, perdón un maldito Juez del Inframundo que no es lo mismo. Un sádico, maldito, encantador y adorable Juez del Inframundo. Con besos que me vuelven loca y me han hecho cambiar… para bien espero. Arghhhh te odio! Me arruinaste! _(Mentirosa)_ Cállate cerebro!. Por su culpa ya no soy la misma bruta y agresiva Shaina a la que todos temían _(no. Solo te pulió para que todos te admiraran)_. A ver regresemos al país de las fantasías. Salgo de la iglesia en mi nuevo flamante esposo, todos me toman fotografías donde me da un beso de película del siglo pasado como el que me dio el primer día que nos vimos en la cafetería de Rodorio…. Arghhhh no! Cerebro como me estás haciendo esto ahorita _(admítelo)_. Debe ser que me estoy deshidratando _(admítelo y todo será más fácil)_. A ver pues… que quieres que admita? _( Te voy a ayudar antes de que me causes un dolor de cabeza: Cual es la mejor parte del día? Sin importar si te fue bien o mal?)_ Si, cuando ya estoy acostada en mi cama, recibo la llamada de Minos y no importa cómo me haya ido en el día, siempre logra sacarme una sonrisa antes de dormir pero… ( _En quien estás pensando para poner como novio en la fantasía de toda chica para amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?)_ Bueno a Minos pero porque… _(No cambiaste por la diosa que sirves, ni por tus amigos, ni por Milo, ni por Seiya…)_ Bueno, ellos me conocen como soy y no les molesta _(pero tampoco sienten algo diferente ni te invitan a ser mejor)_ Cierto… ( _Él era tu enemigo por default, todos tus amigos tienen algo contra él, y sin embargo aceptaste ser su novia… Por qué?)_ Pues si pero porque es muy lindo conmigo, y considerado, y respetuoso, y tierno, y me hace reír… _(y?)_ Y lo amo... _(bingo!)_ Ay por todos los dioses del Olimpo! Si lo amo! Amo a Minos!

Todos la miraron como bicho raro cuando comenzó a brincar arriba de la tarima riéndose como loquita. Finalmente, después de tanto, había podido saber con certeza lo que sentía por él. Ahora si podía comprometerse con el corazón en la mano como él lo merecía a sus ojos.

 **Mayo 4, 4 pm**

 **Dormitorio de Aldebarán, Campo de entrenamiento del Cruzeiro FC**

 **Belo Horizonte, Brasil**

La ultima clase y el examen lo había tenido Alde al medio día. Había puesto todo su empeño en el y sin trampas. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas aprovechar la oportunidad de fungir como juez de línea en ese partido amistoso del que el padre de Niv le había hablado y se decepcionaría mucho si no lo lograba. Era también el último día de su beca y quería dar una vuelta por el campus para despedirse de el después de terminar de empacar. Y si se quedaba o no otra semana ya no estaba en sus manos y de todos modos tendría que desocupar la habitación para que alguien que si pagara la ocupara. No quería ser encajoso.

Ya casi terminaba de empacar cuando tocaron a la puerta.

\- Adelante! Esta Abierto!

El Dr. Ferreira abrió la puerta.

\- Señor! Pase!

\- Gracias Taurus. De hecho vengo rápido a decirte los resultados. Me están esperando abajo para afinar detalles.

Alde cruzo los dedos y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

El Dr. Ferreira estaba a punto de echarse a reír. Ese enorme monigote parecía un adolescente presentando una materia reprobada en extraordinario.

\- Felicidades! Pasaste! Y el puesto de juez de línea es tuyo.

Alde tardo un poco en reaccionar antes de abrazar al Dr. Con un abrazo de oso que le saco el aire al pobre señor.

\- Perdón, perdón. Me emocione de mas Jajaja Está bien?

\- Ufff creo que si – dijo el Dr. Aspirando profundo para poder hablar – Nívea ya sabe la noticia y va a preparar la cena para festejar. El chofer vendrá por ti a las 7, te parece?

\- Fantástico! Cuando será el partido?

\- Tentativamente el miércoles 8 al mediodía. Ya te daré yo indicaciones.

\- Por cierto señor… ya que no quiero preguntarle a Niv porque se va a poner bien loca…

\- Jajaja la conoces?

\- Solo me la imagino jeje, podría recomendarme un hotel donde me pueda quedar esta semana? No necesito lujo, solo que sea limpio y seguro.

\- Mmm… Los hoteles aquí no son seguros Alde, ya debes saberlo. Pero… puedo rentarte el departamento ejecutivo que tengo desocupado en la ciudad. Queda relativamente cerca del Estadio. No es lujoso, pero tiene seguridad las 24 horas.

\- En el centro? No creo poder pagar las tarifas señor. – confeso Alde recordando los anuncios en los periódicos que había visto al llegar

\- Jajaja estaba pensando en unos 200 dólares a la semana Alde. Es lo que gastarías más o menos en un hotel modesto… más los servicios claro.

Alde hizo cuentas. De hecho era mucho menos de lo que pagaría en el hotel y estaba comenzando a sospechar que lo hacía por alguna especie de compasión, pero solo era una semana. Que más daba donde se iba a quedar?.

\- Trato hecho. – dijo Alde extendiendo la mano para cerrar el trato.

El Dr. Ferreira se la estrecho con gusto.

\- Perfecto! Tengo que irme. A las 7 entonces. Si quieres de una vez lleva tu equipaje. Así podremos ir a dejarte al departamento después de cenar.

\- Muchas gracias Señor. Estaré listo.

El Dr. Salió de la habitación dejando a Alde pensando. No estaría abusando un poco de ese buen hombre? Y que se ponía la gente para cenar en la casa del papa de su amiga? Arghhh tendría que volver a hablarle a Mu para preguntarle.

 **Mayo 4, 8 pm**

 **Enzzo de Cuba Club**

 **Atenas, Grecia**

Aun era temprano, habia poca gente y aun asi, parecía una doncella perdida en el bosque, intentando encontrar el camino para volver al castillo. Saga, le dio un sorbo a la cerveza aunque no le apetecía y levantó los ojos para mirar a su derecha a la belleza que había estado observando toda la noche.

Estaba de perfil en el otro extremo de la barra en forma de U, mirando a los que bailaban y hablando con su amiga.

Saga sabía quién era la amiga. Como se llamaba? Nora? Nancy? No recordaba pero era la misma con la que había ido al hospital cuando la vio por primera vez. Los clientes del Enzzo de Cuba, la discoteca más guapachosa de Atenas, eran una mezcla de ejecutivos modernos y las personas más fresas de la sociedad ateniense, disfrutando cada uno de la compañía del otro. Tenía una sección de terraza para tomar café o fumar y la sección de baile, donde se ponían desde salsa hasta mambos. Supuso que de alguna forma, Laura y su amiga habían venido al Enzzo de Cuba para liberarse de las tensiones y echar alguna cana al aire. Aunque sabía que aquella mujer no era así. Ella tenía clase.

Saga tampoco era así. Estaba allí para hacerle un favor a Shaina al mismo tiempo que se hacía un favor a sí mismo.

Shaina le había llamado horas antes diciéndole que tenía ganas de celebrar una buena noticia y había convencido a sus amigas y a Shion de que las dejara salir a bailar. Shion se los concedió con la condición de que llevaran al menos a dos dorados. Shaina había negociado a que solo fuera uno, y le había llamado, pues el sabría más del mundo secular que sus compañeros dorados. Además, Shaina no quiso llevar a Mu porque acapararía a Geist; a Kanon porque seguía enclaustrado; a DM porque se desaparecería y si no llegaba con él, la encerrarían de por vida; a Aioria porque acapararía a Marín; a Dohko porque siempre se dormía temprano; a Milo porque ya estaba casado (capado en palabras de Shaina); a Aioros y Afro porque habían estado con ellas todo el día; a Camus porque ella estaba enojada con él y no le hablaba… entonces él había sido su último recurso.

Hacía ya años que Saga no iba a bailar, prácticamente desde que había entrado a la escuela de medicina, pero se había ocupado de esto porque necesitaba un descanso. Una distracción. La niña con la que se había "casado" días atrás, no había sobrevivido a pesar de todos los esfuerzos de los médicos. Su madre le había llamado para avisarle y agradecerle el haberle alegrado los últimos días a su hija. Había estado todo el día deprimido hasta que vio a Laura del otro lado de la barra. Como no reconocer a aquella mujer que le había hecho hervir la sangre como ninguna otra en cuestión de segundos? Si bien ahora venía vestida de civil con un vestido azul turquesa a la rodilla y zapatillas con correa, había tenido el mismo efecto en él.

Ahora viéndola de reojo, se preguntó en qué estaría pensando ella. Lo habría visto? Lo recordaría?

Ella estaba de perfil, con el esbelto y largo cuello arqueado mirando a la gente. Sólo había tomado unos cuantos sorbos de la copa de vino blanco. Parecía tan dulce, tan dolorosa e increíblemente dulce…

Saga bajó la vista hacia su cerveza. Esto era de locos. Debía recordar que estaba ahí por Shaina y sus amigas que por cierto llevaban 10 minutos de retraso.

Laura por primera vez en años, veía el camino ante ella. O mejor dicho, un camino, algo más que días tristes, llenos de dolor y noches angustiosas y solitarias. Iba a recuperar el tiempo perdido y vivir cada segundo con toda intensidad.

Ese día había estado más cerca de la muerte que nunca al haber librado por milímetros una bala expansiva en un asalto al banco, que de haber llegado a su destino inicial no lo hubiera podido contar y entonces había decidido que Iba a empezar a disfrutar todos los minutos libres que le quedara en su vida.

Nat la había convencido de ir a ese club cubano directamente al terminar sus informes, para intentar olvidar el estrés pero de pronto la adrenalina comenzó a bajársele Le empezó a dar vueltas la cabeza y luchó contra las lágrimas. Se levantó de la barra para irse y buscar a Nat. No, no estaba lista aun. Quería ir a su casa y llorar un poco. Que hubiera pasado si ella hubiera muerto? Habrían pedido a su familia que viajara para ir a recoger su cadáver?

Sus ojos tropezaron con un hombre sentado al otro lado de la barra en forma de U. Un hombre grande, con el pelo azul, muy largo, con un estilo para nada moderno y sin gel, bebiendo una cerveza de marca poco conocida. Los hombros tensaban una camiseta negra, que formaba una curva sobre unos bíceps grandes y duros. Oh cielos… de solo recordar lo que había sentido ese día en el hospital, le dieron más ganas de salir corriendo. No estaba preparada para enfrentarlo. No ese día.

Sacudió la cabeza y Laura miró otra vez a su alrededor. El Dr. G no estaba, su asiento estaba vacío.

Bueno, claro. Se habría marchado o se había ido a bailar. Era de locos el que le pareciera que la había abandonado.

Laura se quedó con la mirada clavada en la pista de baile, buscando frenética a Nat. Tenía que salir de aquí, todo aquello era demasiado abrumador en un día como ese.

Cerro los ojos y conto hasta 20. Tenía que calmarse. La verdad es que se sentía bien estar viva. Bajó la vista hacia su copa y se miró las manos. Le habían dejado de temblar. Era como si la hubieran encerrado en una burbuja de paz. Lanzó un último suspiro antes de volver a darse la vuelta y toparse de frente con el Dr. G.

Así que había sido su proximidad la responsable de la sensación de bienestar. De la sensación de estar sentada en la orilla de un río que murmuraba con suavidad en un cálido día de primavera.

Su mano estaba extendida hacia ella y estaba segura que él le estaba preguntando algo con esa sonrisa tranquila que hacía sentir vivas ciertas partes de su cuerpo a las que nunca les ponía atención. Acaso la habría reconocido? No era muy probable. Después de todo, cuantos pacientes veía un solo médico al día?

\- Quieres Bailar? – repitió Saga esta vez un poco más fuerte.

Laura lo escucho bien esta vez. El Dj estaba poniendo música de salsa. Le puso su mano sobre la del Dr. G y suavemente la jalo hacia la pista donde ya había varias parejas.

Laura finalmente pudo mirarlo más detenidamente. Rasgos limpios y adustos. Nariz firme y recta, labios diseñados para besar. Se le cortó el aliento cuando se encontró con sus ojos. Eran de un Azul profundo, penetrantes y agudos como los de un halcón. Había fuerza y compasión en aquella mirada. Era como si pudiera sumergirse dentro de él y quedar allí atrapada.

Cuando la enorme mano envolvió su cintura y la estrechó con suavidad, un hormigueo le recorrió el cuerpo y una enorme y ardiente avalancha de excitación sexual la atravesó de arriba a abajo. Cada nervio de su cuerpo rechinó y se le erizó el vello de la nuca.

Nada podría haberla preparado para la potente oleada de sexualidad que la inundó. El sexo la rodeó. Todo el Enzzo de Cuba era una enorme bomba de testosterona y de estrógeno, pero la había dejado totalmente impasible. Ahora la sexualidad le recorría las venas, y fue como si alguien, de repente, la hubiera metido en un enchufe y hubiera encendido el interruptor.

El Dr. G. era, en todo el sentido de la palabra, todo un hombre. Iba vestido de manera sencilla, incluso barata. No había en absoluto nada moderno en él, desde su corte de pelo, hasta la uñas limpias, sin pulir y sin manicura que se esperaría de un doctor. Hacía que todos los demás hombres del Enzzo de Cuba parecieran cachorritos.

Saga no hacía ningún esfuerzo por mantener una conversación solo disfrutaba de una buena sacudida de polilla moviéndola magistralmente por la pista. La música estaba algo fuerte pero de eso se trataba. Cualquier palabra tenía que decirse casi gritando, haciendo que cualquier cambio de impresiones resultara absurdo y artificial.

La música hizo un cambio de ritmo y el volteo hacia la puerta principal del lugar, viendo que las chicas ya lo estaban buscando.

Tomo la mano de Laura y gentilmente se la llevo a los labios.

\- Gracias – Murmuro Saga antes de abandonar la pista de baile rumbo a la puerta donde cuatro jovencitas se le colgaron de ambos brazos para disgusto de Laura.

Una de ellas era la misma de la niña del hospital. Parecía que era un buen lugar para que el doctor conociera chicas.

Nat llego jadeando junto a Laura. Había estado bailando en los obscurito y por eso no había podido verla.

Este lugar es genial! Por qué no habíamos venido antes? – pregunto – Oye, ese con el que estabas bailando no era el Dr. G?

Laura rechino los dientes de rabia. La dejo por irse con esas?

\- Sí, pero ya quiero irme. Ya me pusieron de pésimo humor.


	87. Chapter 87

**Capitulo 86**

 **Mayo 5, 1 pm**

 **Casa de Smokings "Adonis's"**

 **Atenas, Grecia**

DM, Camus, y Kanon se correteaban en calzoncillos por toda la tienda, para deleite de todos los diseñadores ambos sexos presentes, tratando de golpearse con unos cintillos de plástico de embalaje que encontraron en los vestidores mientras Milo recibía la versión del Sastre de sus agujas escarlata, solo que con agujas de verdad al moverse de repente tratando de jugar él también.

\- Si no se queda quieto señor, puedo lastimarlo seriamente – indicaba el pobre asistente

\- Eso dígaselo a estos jijos que me quieren dar de latigazos – dijo Milo evadiendo uno que iba directamente hacia él.

Dohko los miraba divertido desde el otro lado de la tienda donde se estaba probando un traje con Shion:

\- Estas seguro que asistiremos a una boda y no a una primera comunión? – pregunto a Shion

\- Ay amigo! A estas alturas te digo que no estoy seguro ni de cómo se nos ocurrió pedirles que ellos trajeran al mundo a sus sucesores – contesto Shion – Parecían tan maduros…

\- Si, y de paso me embarraste a mí también. Yo que te hice para merecerlo? – reclamo Dohko

\- De verdad necesito repetirlo? – dijo tranquilamente Shion

\- No la verdad no. No estoy de humor para estar discutiendo sobre lo mismo – dijo Dohko volteando hacia el espejo – Tssss con este traje me veo bien papacito Jajaja

\- Y llego el modesto Jajaja

\- Vaya que estamos gastando mucho para una sola boda y solo faltan 11 – señaló Dohko viendo el precio en la manga

\- No necesitas preocuparte tanto. No creo que los 11 vayan a casarse. Algunos son más listos que otros – contesto Shion – Además con que tenga trajes y los alternes con diferentes camisas y corbatas tienes.

\- Jaja y quienes son los listos? Los que se casan o los que no se casan?

\- Tu dímelo. Tienes mi edad y no te has casado.

\- Ese fue un golpe bajo. Sabes bien que tenía una misión.

\- Aja. Que crees que no me fijo que la envidia te corroe cuando ves a Sunrei con Shiryu.

\- Que pesado eres! Ellos son como mis hijos – dijo Dohko llamando al asistente para que ajustara un poco el saco

\- Pero no lo son afortunadamente para ti – dijo Shion enigmáticamente mientras escogía una camisa.

\- No vas a dejar ese tema por la paz verdad? – dijo el caballero de libra volteando a ver a Shion

\- No acepte reencarnar solo para criar a los bebes de estos pubertos – dijo Shion mientras se probaba una camisa azul cielo

\- Shion! – exclamo Dohko escandalizado

\- Qué? Como dice Shaina… No estoy en funciones. – dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Dohko volteo a ver a su amigo e iba a seguir con la conversación, cuando DM sin querer tiro un maniquí y un silencio sepulcral cayó sobre la tienda completa.

Shion ni siquiera se dignó a verlos, pero mentalmente debió ponérselos parejos pues los tres se metieron rápidamente a los vestidores a probarse la ropa y no volvieron a hacer de las suyas.

\- Creo que necesito un corte de cabello – dijo DM viéndose al espejo

\- Llevamos años diciéndote eso cangrejo! – replico Kanon mientras modelaba frente al espejo – Mínimo de las tenacillas

\- De dónde?

\- De las patillas Jajaja

\- Tsss no! Acabarían con mi look retro!

\- Retro o retor – cida? Jajaja

\- Tus curaciones no te quitan los chistes malos Kanon – dijo Camus quitándole espacio en el espejo – Además recuerda que se las deja largas porque la armadura le queda grande y su máscara se la detiene con pasadores desde ahí

\- Hey! No me ayudes – reclamo DM a Camus

\- Tiene razón Camus – Dijo Kanon – Esa es la versión masculina, pero la verdad es que son tan delicaditos de la piel, que no pueden dejar que sus máscaras les toquen la piel o les sale salpullido

\- Oye!

Milo veía a sus amigos divirtiéndose y sonrió. El sería el primero de los 12 que hacia oficial esa ceremonia y ya quería imaginar a sus amigos pasando por lo mismo. Volteo a ver a Camus en sus juegos y suspiro derrotado. Se sentía mal por no poder hacer nada para que dejara de fingir esa sonrisa.

 **45 minutos después…**

Kanon ya había escogido y pagado su traje completo y de paso comprado uno idéntico para Saga y ahora estaba soberanamente aburrido.

\- No vas a hacerle ningún arreglo a tu traje? – pregunto Camus

\- No. Me queda perfecto. – contesto Kanon

\- Es que tienes cuerpo de limosnero – dijo DM

\- Voy a ver a las chicas que están haciendo spinning en el gimnasio cruzando el pasillo – dijo Kanon – Alguien gusta venir?

\- Ahora te alcanzamos… nada más terminamos de cambiarnos. – dijo Camus

\- Los espero afuera

Kanon salió al pasillo con su traje sobre el hombro y se puso frente al cristal del gimnasio que estaba cruzando el pasillo. Había sobre las bicicletas fijas que estaban más cercana al cristal, tres amigas que tendrían alrededor de unos 17 años. Una de ellas llamo la atención de Kanon con su sonrisa mientras las otras dos cuchicheaban y reían.

Kanon siguió coqueteándole por la ventana ajeno completamente a lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, cuando una figura femenina choco tan bruscamente con él, que ambos fueron a parar al suelo. Laura cayó sobre de su torso provocando que el golpe se lo llevara el.

\- Mil disculpas, pero es que llego tarde al banco y me lo van a cerrar! – dijo la chica levantándose sin verlo tratando de quitarse el cabello de la cara y dándole la mano para ayudarlo – Se encuentra bien? No lo lastime verdad? No creo que mi seguro cubra accidentes por estupidez.

Kanon parpadeo varias veces antes de verla a los ojos sin decir palabra. Laura pudo verlo mejor ya sin su cabello que le estorbara.

\- Es usted!

Kanon se incorporó, se sacudió su ropa

\- Yo siempre soy yo. – Dijo sonriendo y preguntándose de donde lo conocía. No era una chica con la que pudiera haberse acostado. La recordaría sin lugar a dudas porque no era para nada su tipo.

Laura recordó de pronto que el la había dejado sola para irse con sus "amiguitas" y la furia regreso a ella.

\- Disfruto mucho su fiestecita de anoche, Doctor?

\- _(Doctor? Fiestecita?)_

\- Supongo que es su costumbre conocer chicas en el hospital a las que después invita a bailar. Típico de un aprovechado!

\- Qué? Yo a qué hora? – dijo Kanon divertido.

Ya estaba comenzando a entender lo que había pasado, mas no quiso sacar a la chica de su error.

\- Si claro. Ahora hace como que la virgen le habla, pero anoche en el Enzzo de Cuba fue diferente!

\- uhhh yo creo que…

\- Nada! Peor aún… es de los que calienta el boiler y no se mete a bañar! – dijo Laura en voz alta pero en cuanto se dio cuenta que lo había hecho se tapó la boca con ambas manos mientras el color teñía sus mejillas – Perdón! No sé qué me paso. Tengo que irme…

\- Al banco?

\- Si, sí. Es que me van a cerrar y…

\- En domingo? – pregunto Kanon burlándose

\- Qué?

\- Estas esperando que no te cierren un banco en Domingo. Por qué será que creo que chocaste conmigo a propósito.

\- Que arrogante! Claro que no! Yo solo… creí que era Lunes…

\- Jajaja

\- Debo regresar al trabajo. – dijo Laura tratando de escapar de su vergüenza lo antes posible

\- Momentito – dijo Kanon tomándola de la muñeca y acercándola para tomarla de la cintura posesivamente – Esto es para que no me andes calumniando.

Antes de que Laura pudiera reaccionar, poso sus labios suavemente sobre los de Laura quien por un momento intento golpearlo, pero la maestría con la que la estaba besando Kanon, le había dejado en blanco su cerebro.

\- Qué bonito espectáculo!

Ambos se separaron rápidamente

\- Camus! – exclamó una sorprendida y apenada Laura

\- Laura…

\- Se conocen? – pregunto Kanon curioso

\- Si – fue la fría respuesta de Camus – y por lo que veo ustedes también.

\- No es lo que tú crees – dijo Kanon poniendo sus manos al frente para defenderse

\- Más vale que no sea lo que creo – dijo Camus amenazadoramente – Laura cariño? Que haces aquí?

\- Yo… venia al banco y…

\- En domingo?

\- Ok. Ya. Vale. Me equivoque de día. No necesitan decirme estúpida todo el tiempo.

\- Tienes algo más que hacer en el centro comercial? – preguntó Camus

Laura movió negativamente la cabeza

\- Entonces te acompaño a tu auto – dijo Azotándole su traje en la cabeza a Kanon – Deténmelo en lo que vuelvo – le dijo pasando junto a el

\- Por qué arruinas mi diversión? – le pregunto Kanon en voz baja. Camus se detuvo solo un instante para contestarle en el mismo tono.

\- Tu arruinaste la mía enviando a Isaak a Asgard. Ten por seguro que no será lo único que te arruine.

 **Mayo 6, 3 pm**

 **Oficinas Centrales de la empresa de mensajería GHL**

 **Soho, Nueva York**

\- Señor Gabriel, su hija está aquí y quiere verlo

\- Gracias Marjorie, dile que pase. – contesto Gabriel terminando de firmar lo que tenía pendiente.

Liz entro alegremente a la oficina de su papa en sus jeans y su playera rosa con estampado de estrellas.

\- Hola papa! – dijo Saludándolo con un beso

\- Hola Liz, que milagro que vienes por aquí? Como va esa tesis?

\- Bien… supongo. Me faltan muchos datos. – dijo sentándose en una de las sillas de piel frente a la de su padre – Crees que podría hacer otra expedición a…

\- Ni lo intentes. – dijo Gabriel – Sabes que sigues castigada.

\- Lo sé, lo sé. – contesto Liz resignada

\- Y bien? No quiero correrte Liz, pero sabes que estoy muy ocupado.

Liz suspiro. Si, ya sabía la cantaleta de estoy muy ocupado, hablamos en la noche cuando llegue, después se le hacía tan tarde o tenía algún compromiso social con alguno de sus socios o amigos, que cuando llegaba Liz ya estaba dormida.

\- Pues… - Liz tomo una fuerte bocanada de aire – Me han invitado a una boda en Atenas y quiero ir.

\- Cuando es? – dijo Gabriel tomando un archivo para ponerse a trabajar

\- El día 10 de este mes.

\- No puedo. Tengo cosas que atender. Te hubieran dicho antes.

\- Uhhh es que… No quiero que vengas conmigo

Gabriel dejo lo que estaba haciendo para ver a su hija incrédulo.

\- Que dijiste?

Liz comenzó a retorcerse los dedos nerviosa. Una cosa era haberlo ensayado en su cabeza y otra muy diferente decírselo de frente a su padre.

\- Quiero ir sin chaperón.

\- No!

\- Es que… ya estoy grande. Ya tengo 18 casi 19! Quiero ir a esta fiesta sola!

\- En Grecia? Pero tú te has vuelto loca? – dijo Gabriel casi gritando – Vas a estar a más de 10 horas de distancia en avión. Qué tal que te pasa algo? Como voy a llegar corriendo a socorrerte.

\- Pero no voy a ir sola! Voy a ir con Shaka!

\- Ahhh ya salió el peine! No vas! Ese chico es mala influencia para ti!

Liz sonrió. La situación era al revés. Ella era mala influencia para Shaka, pero no tenía que decirle eso a su padre.

\- Que sucedería si te descubren? O si no logras controlar tus alas en público eh?

\- Eso no me preocupa. Shaka sabe mi secreto y no le importa. – se defendió Liz

\- Y si Ya-sabes-quien te encuentra?

\- Estará Shaka y sus amigos para defenderme padre. Además conoceré a la mismísima Athena! – dijo emocionada – Tu sabes que ha sido mi máximo sueno desde hace años.

Gabriel miro a su hija preocupado. Se le estaba saliendo de control. El sabía que esto tenía que pasar tarde o temprano, pero definitivamente le llego por sorpresa. Un solo viaje largo de él, había bastado para que Hermes y Buda conspiraran contra él, la dejara hacer su capricho de ir hasta Perú, se expusiera al peligro, estuviera sola con un chico, y para colmo seguía atrayendo los problemas. Ni siquiera quería imaginarse lo que podía atraer lejos de su radar. Si bien sus ex compañeros le echaban una mano de vez en cuando y Sam estaba intentando convencerlo de que comenzara a dejarla ir, era muy difícil. Él había fallado en seguir la ley divina y ahí estaban las consecuencias.

\- Si me dejas ir, aceptare que me dejes castigada un mes más! – dijo Liz con firmeza

\- Ja! De cuando acá terminas uno solo de tus castigos? – dijo Gabriel aun meditando los pros y cons

Liz volteo hacia donde él estaba. Aun no le decía que no en su tono definitivo. Aun había esperanzas así que se dispuso a negociar.

\- Ok. Un mes castigada y no me das regalo de cumpleaños este año. – dijo haciendo chonguitos con los dedos

\- Ahhh ahora me saliste negociante? Está bien. Aquí te va mi contraoferta. Dos meses extras a tu tiempo ya establecido, sin tarjetas de crédito, sin regalo de cumpleaños, ni auto por graduación, ni navidad…

\- Noooo! Eso es demasiado!

\- Aun no termino – dijo Gabriel sonriendo – Usaras el avión de la empresa donde tu tío Her deberá escoltarte de ida y de regreso, tienes solo 4 días para ir y regresar y (esto no es negociable) deberás cortar la amistad con Shaka después de esto.

Liz lo miro furiosa y con los puños cerrados. Cortar la amistad con Shaka después del trabajo que le había costado hacerlo perder un poco de su rigidez? Su padre estaba rayando el límite de la cordura.

\- Padre. Hasta hoy no te he reclamado nada. – dijo – He sido una excelente estudiante, una excelente deportista y yo creo, una excelente hija, no es cierto?

\- No discuto nada de eso.

\- Me has tenido en una burbuja toda mi vida y no te lo he discutido, haces todo lo posible porque no tenga compañía masculina de mi edad…

\- No quiero que te hagan daño hija…

\- Y el daño que tú me estás haciendo a mí?

Gabriel comenzó a tamborilear los dedos sobre el escritorio. Los dos se quedaron en silencio por algunos minutos.

\- Y bien? Puedo ir?

\- No he escuchado tu contraoferta – dijo Gabriel dándole la espalda para ver el Hudson desde su ventana

Liz lo pensó bien. Dos meses castigada más su condena anterior eran tres meses… sin regalo de cumpleaños ni de navidad pasaba, pero sin su auto que le habían prometido?... y sin tarjetas de crédito? Entonces como iba a hacerle para pagar sus gastos? No podía traer tanto dinero en efectivo!

Gabriel sonrió. Le estaba tomando mucho tiempo a su hija decidir.

\- Bueno Liz…

\- Ya la tengo!

\- Te escucho.

\- Esta es mi contraoferta final. Te concedo dejarme castigada dos meses más, que no me des mis regalos de cumpleaños ni navidad e incluso que no me compres el mercedes que me prometiste hace 5 años para cuando terminara mi carrera.

\- Bien

\- Aun no termino. – dijo Liz viéndolo a los ojos – Te entregare durante todo ese tiempo mis tarjetas de crédito y mi tío Her me llevara y me traerá, pero no estaré únicamente 4 días sino 7 y no voy a renunciar a Shaka.

\- Qué? – volteo Gabriel incrédulo – Te dije que no era negociable.

\- Tampoco es negociable el bienestar de tu hija. – dijo Liz – Estaría seriamente herida de no haber sido por él y también me ha ensenado muchas cosas y no voy a renunciar a su amistad. Además él ya dijo que no regresara a los estados unidos por el momento así que no tienes mucho de qué preocuparte.

Gabriel seguía en Shock. Su hija estaba rebelándosele abiertamente. Pero a pesar de todo, ella tenía un poco de razón. Ya no tenía 7 años.

\- Puedo pensarlo?

\- Claro que si padre… y mientras lo haces… Shaka y yo nos iremos de compras! Necesito un vestido presentable para conocer a Athena.

 **Mayo 8, 1.25 pm**

 **Estadio Mineirão**

 **Belo Horizonte, Brasil**

Aproximadamente cincuenta mil personas en el estadio lanzaron un rugido de satisfacción al escuchar el pitido del árbitro anunciando el medio tiempo del juego.

El partido amistoso Brasil – Argentina, con un marcador empatado a un gol cada uno, había enervado los ánimos de ambas porras y el ruido ensordecedor de los clásicos canticos eran música para los oídos del caballero de Tauro quien en su uniforme amarillo y negro se veía imponente.

Estaba hablando con su compañero y el árbitro central cuando uno de ellos le hizo una señal para que volteara a ver al público arriba de ellos. Había varias personas con letras gigantes con una frase que decía:

 _ **"ALDE MIRA LA PANTALLA"**_

Pantalla? Cual pantalla? Sus compañeros, ansiosos por saciar su morbo, le señalaron la pantalla gigante.

Alde tuvo que salir un poco al campo para poder ver la pantalla.

Tan pronto estuvo colocado en una posición cómoda para ver la pantalla, la kiss cam lo enfoco, pudiendo el verse en la pantalla. El estadio entero vio a un ruborizado Alde que no sabía que hacer rodeado por un corazón.

Algunas escenas de Capitán Tsubasa aparecieron en la pantalla.

Alde sonrió. Era uno de sus animes favoritos, aunque no estaba de acuerdo con el final.

De pronto comenzaron a salir otras escenas románticas de otros animes que Alde no conocía y entre cada una de ellas, salía una frase:

 ** _(imagen)_**

 ** _Apareciste sin avisar. Mi vida se completó y ahora tiene sentido. No la cambiaría por nada, ni por nadie._**

 ** _(Imagen)_**

 ** _El destino y la casualidad nos unió._**  
 ** _(Imagen)_**

 ** _Contigo todo es especial. Me alucinas, haces de cada uno de nuestros momentos algo mágico_**

 ** _(imagen)_**

 ** _Me encanta cuando ríes, me encanta cuando lloras, cuando hablas, te emocionas, te entristeces, cuando gritas, gimes, palideces, me encantas tú._**

 ** _(Imagen)_**

 ** _No sé si lo sabes, pero voy al trabajo cada día por ti, para verte a ti porque cada que te veo el día se ilumina con tu sonrisa y te conviertes en la razón por la que yo sonrió también._**

 ** _(Imagen)_**

 ** _Has hecho que me sienta una nueva mujer. Haces que quiera mejorar cada día._**

 ** _(Imagen)_**

 ** _Me vuelves loca. Estoy aprendiendo que esta forma de enloquecimiento dulce y feliz es la mejor forma de vivir._**

 ** _(Imagen)_**

 ** _Me da igual que seamos diferentes, que pensemos muy distinto, que no seamos compatibles... Me basta coincidir contigo en querer estar juntos_**

 ** _(Imagen)_**

 ** _Cada noche sueño contigo y cada mañana despierto con la ilusión de verte, oírte, aunque aún no lo sepas_**

 ** _(Imagen)_**

 ** _Sé que estoy hecha a tu medida, que si me faltas estoy incompleta. Deja que te robe tu corazón y podré vivir feliz._**

 ** _(Imagen)_**

 ** _No sé cuándo me vas a querer, sí sé que te tengo que conquistar..._**

 ** _(Imagen)_**

 ** _Cuando miro tus ojos me tiemblan las piernas, me da un vuelco el corazón, se me agita la respiración... Alde voltea por favor…_**

El público se quedó en silencio mientras Alde volteaba lentamente.

Las porristas del equipo infantil y juvenil estaban vestidas con sus uniformes formando una hilera.

Al sonido de un silbato las niñas más pequeñas levantaron las primeras siete letras: '

 **QUIERES**

Al sonido del siguiente las siguientes levantaron las otras tres:

 **SER**

Y las siguientes…

 **MI**

Y las ultimas…

 **NOVIO?**

Un sorprendido Alde se quedó muy quieto. Quién? Cómo? Cuando? Dónde?

Detrás de las niñas, la pirámide con las porristas principales se estaba levantando y la pequeña Niv estaba en el tope.

Alde le hizo una seña preguntando si era ella la de toda esa sorpresa y ella asintió con la cabeza.

La cámara de nuevo enfocó a Alde cuando asentía con la cabeza mientras abría sus brazos para recibir a Niv, quien sin dudarlo y desde el tope de la pirámide se arrojó a los brazos de su nuevo y flamante novio quien la recibió con un tierno beso mientras todo el estadio rugía de emoción compartida con la pareja.

 **Mayo 9, 12.00 pm**

 **Restaurante Casa Benigna**

 **Madrid, España**

Shura estaba nervioso cuando entraron al restaurante. Como sería el padre de Zita? Que le habría contado de el? Sabía que Zita había hablado largamente con él por teléfono mientras él había estado en Zaragoza. Zita tampoco lo había dejado cambiarse. El esperaba poder ponerse algo más formal, pero Zita le dijo que no, que se quedara con los jeans y playera que traía pues ella iba igualmente vestida. Era como si quería que los viera lo más jodidos que pudiera y él no había estado de acuerdo, pero tampoco quería contrariarla.

El restaurante no era nada lujoso, todo lo contrario, bastante sencillo y populachero.

Zita se agarró nerviosa del brazo de Shura. Sí. Lo aceptaba. En un arranque de rebeldía había evitado que su esposo se arreglara para conocer a su papa y ella misma no había hecho nada por mejorar su imagen. Por todos los cielos! No lo había visto en 10 años!

Una mano al fondo del restaurante se alzó y los dos se dirigieron tomados de las manos hacia ese lugar.

Cuando los dos llegaron hasta esa mesa Shura se quedó sorprendido. Kanon se veía más viejo que la persona que estaba frente a el!.

Delgado, pero con los músculos marcados, con 1.85 de estatura, cabello tan rojo como el de Zita y los ojos Azul obscuro y la piel muy blanca, Alejandro no era para nada lo que Shura estaba esperando. T

Alejandro abrió los brazos y Zita se rindió corriendo a abrazar a su papa, llorando de emoción. Era tal como lo recordaba. Ambos se quedaron unidos en un abrazo sin poder separarse. Eran 10 años de no verse.

\- Padre… quiero presentarte a mi esposo Shura – dijo abrazándolo al mismo tiempo que Shura tragaba saliva por dos razones: Nervios y porque Zita insistía en presentarlo como su esposo

\- Mucho gusto Señor – dijo extendiendo la mano.

Alejandro se le quedo viendo fijamente por unos segundos antes de extender la mano para saludarlo.

Padre e Hija comenzaron a charlar como si no hubieran pasado tanto tiempo separados. Sorprendentemente aunque Zita intentaba meter a Shura en la conversación, Alejandro lo evitaba lo más que podía, lo interrumpía o de plano no lo dejaba hablar. Finalmente después de casi una hora charlando y mientras esperaban su paella Zita hizo la pregunta que los tres esperaban:

\- Ya me dirás por que no regresaste por mí? – dijo Zita después de mucho hablar de cosas triviales.

Shura casi se atraganta con el agua. Cuando Zita era directa, lo era.

\- Hija, hay muchas cosas que aún no sabes de mí y a decir verdad, aun no encuentro el momento adecuado para decírtelo.

\- Estas metido en problemas verdad? – pregunto Zita

\- Algo así. No es nada nuevo cariño. Lo he estado desde antes de que tu nacieras y por eso siempre viviste con tu madre. Era más difícil que te relacionaran conmigo así.

\- Y no has podido resolverlo?

\- No, pero te prometo que ahora que sé que no me odias, hare todo lo posible para resolverlo y ser parte de tu vida si me dejas – dijo Alejandro tomándole la mano.

\- Claro que si papa. Siempre serás bienvenido en la comunidad.

\- Jaja lo dudo. Omar y Rosa me van a sacar a patadas – dijo Alejandro con buen humor

\- No. Ellos te aceptaran si yo se los pido. – aseguro Zita muy seria.

Los meseros comenzaron a preparar la mesa para hacer el montaje para la olla de paella valenciana que había pedido Alejandro, cuando Zita se excusó para ir al tocador.

Ambos hombres se levantaron al unísono y cuando Shura se iba a sentar de nuevo, Alejandro lo tomo por la playera.

\- A que estás jugando imbécil!

\- De que está hablando? – dijo Shura sorprendido

\- Quien te mando? Fue Kanon o Sorrento? Puedo leer tu cosmo… Habla!

\- Sorrento? La chacha de Poseidón? Esta loco?

\- Si creen que van a hacerme salir a través de ella…

Shura se soltó violentamente de la playera.

\- Momento! Quién diablos es usted en primer lugar?

Alejandro lo miro por un momento. No… Su cosmo no pertenecía a ninguno del ejercito de su padre.

\- Quien eres tú?

\- Shura, Caballero dorado de Capricornio. Guardián de la décima casa del Santuario de Athena.

\- Athena? Athena hija de Zeus sigue aquí en la tierra? – pregunto Alejandro en otro tono

\- Pues hasta hace un mes que Salí del santuario, sí.

Alejandro suspiro aliviado.

\- Me disculpo Shura. Llevo demasiado tiempo en alerta esperando.

\- Esperando que? Que es todo esto? Quien es usted?

\- Tritón, hijo de Poseidón.

A Shura se le fue el color de la cara. Se sabía la historia de memoria.

\- Entonces Zita…

\- Zita es la nieta de Poseidón. Y está en peligro.

\- Que dices? Zita lo sabe?

\- Sorrento ya estuvo ahí en el campamento y vio a Zita. No tardara mucho en reportárselo a mi padre y no. Zita no sabe quién soy o quien es ella, o la importancia que tiene para todos.

\- Por Zeus! – exclamo Shura – (En que mega lio me he metido! Y yo que tanto le reclamaba a Shaina meterse con el enemigo!)

\- Tienes que protegerla! – suplico Alejando - Llévasela a Athena. Dile que vas de mi parte. Mi padre no se atreverá a atacar el santuario!

\- No puedo llevarla al santuario! Eso está a menos de 1000 metros del mar! Ella es alérgica al mar según me ha contado!

\- Quieres decir que su transformación ya comenzó? – susurro Alejandro preocupado

\- Transformación?

\- Shura… ella es mi hija. Por gracia divina le ha tocado nacer como una sirena. Es contra natura que ella este en tierra y por eso el mar la llama. No es que sea alérgica. Sus piernas le duelen porque quieren convertirse en cola; No puede respirar porque necesita estar bajo el agua…

Shura estaba oyendo pero al mismo tiempo estaba pensando en las repercusiones que esto traería consigo para todos.

Shura vio de reojo que Zita que regresaba del tocador aunque le faltaban aun algunos metros.

\- Te juro que la protegeré lo mejor que pueda y hablare con Athena y Shion para ver como la podemos alejar del peligro pero dime… Hay algo que pueda hacerse para que esa transformación no se lleve a cabo?

Alejandro suspiro.

\- Ella necesita la bendición de Poseidón para eso. La única cosa en este mundo que yo no puedo darle.


	88. Chapter 88

**Capítulo 87**

 **LOS PREPARATIVOS FINALES**

 **Mayo 10, 3.45 pm**

 **Camerino de Mujeres, Novotel Athenes**

 **Atenas, Grecia.**

Samira ya estaba casi lista. Estaba peinada y maquillada. El Peinado lo habían improvisado entre Marín y Geist recogiéndole todo el cabello en un chongo de donde salían pequeños gajos con los que hicieron otros rulos para que quedara el peinado en forma de una flor. El maquillaje se lo había puesto ella misma y solo faltaba colocarle el vestido, que tenía planeado hacerlo al final y mientras se paseaba en una bata de satín color marfil.

Como damas de honor, la obligación de Shaina y de Geist era, a palabras de Shion, cumplirle hasta el más mínimo caprichito a la novia, pero no esperaban que fuera Samira quien quisiera maquillarlas. Que no tenía que ser al revés?

\- Las tres son muy hermosas, pero su maquillaje no resalta su belleza natural. Déjenme mostrarles lo que un poco de Kohl puede hacer – había dicho antes de sentar a Geist a regañadientes y comenzar a aplicarle la sombra y el Kohl.

Shaina y Marín, también en bata y con tubos en el cabello, miraban la destreza y la magia que estaba haciendo Samira en su amiga. Era obvio que a ninguna de las tres se le habría ocurrido ese estilo pues bajo la máscara no necesitaban usar maquillaje y a excepción de Junet, tampoco estaban muy interesadas. A lo mucho utilizaban colores neutros para que la gente no notara su falta de experiencia.

\- Wow! Si Mu no queda impresionado con esto, nada lo hará – dijo Shaina viendo más de cerca el delineado de ojos de Geist – Que buen pulso tienes Samira.

\- Gracias Shaina, sigues tú.

\- No, mejor a Marín primero.

Marín no lo pensó dos veces. Ella también quería impresionar a su minino.

\- Por cierto… donde esta Sammy – pregunto Geist mientras se miraba al espejo y ponía a calentar la plancha para el cabello

\- Jajaja Sammy tomo muy a pecho su papel de doncella de Athena y está ayudando a Saori en su suite – dijo Shaina – Pero creo que los papeles se van a invertir cuando le toque a ella vestir a Sammy…

\- Yo diría que fueras por ella. Todavía hay que peinarla – dijo Geist

\- Presiento que cuando sea el momento ella solita vendrá, como siempre – dijo Shaina en tono indiferente mientras ayudaba a Geist con su cabello.

Tocaron a la puerta

\- Se puede? – dijo una voz femenina que ninguna reconoció

\- Pasa! – dijo Shaina volteando al mismo tiempo que las demás.

Una figura menuda, de cabello largo, rubio y ondulado entro a la habitación con un porta trajes y una enorme bolsa Coach.

Las cuatro chicas la miraron interrogantes pero con una sonrisa.

\- Disculpen, pero me dijeron que aquí podía cambiarme para la boda – dijo Liz

\- Claro, pasa – dijo Shaina acercándose curiosa.

La chica se le quedo viendo un momento y lanzo una exclamación de sorpresa y un pequeño gritito.

\- Oh por Dios! pero si eres Sophi! Shaka no me dijo que ibas a estar aquí! Ay no que nervios! Pero que emoción! Le voy a poder contar a todas mis amigas que te conocí y…

\- Momento! – dijo Shaina ruborizada ante la mirada interrogante de las otras tres muchachas – Dices que eres la invitada de Shaka?

\- Si! Mi nombre es Elizabeth pero todos me dicen Liz.- dijo extendiendo la mano

Marín y Geist comenzaron a reír mientras Samira solo sonrió un poco y siguió con el maquillaje de Marín. Ella no conocía a Shaka así que no entendía las risas.

\- Yo soy Shaina… - dijo – La… mmm… jefa inmediata de Shaka aunque no le guste jeje

\- Pero tu nombre artístico es Sophi, verdad? No te preocupes. Yo te guardo el secreto. Yo sé de eso y de como quieren los famosos guardar las apariencias. Mi mama es una conocida actriz de Hollywood de la que no se me permite hablar por cuestiones legales.

Geist se levantó del peinador y se dirigió hacia Liz.

\- Mucho gusto. Soy Geist. Compañera de menor rango de Shaka. La pelirroja es Marín, novia de uno de los amigos de Shaka y La del chonguito es Samira. La novia – dijo saludándola - Y tú de donde conoces a Sophi? – pregunto curiosa para molestar a Shaina

\- Ahhh salió en mi revista de chismes favorita de esta semana… - dijo Abriendo su enorme bolso y sacando un ejemplar. La hojeo hasta encontrar lo que buscaba y se lo entrego a Geist. – la estaba leyendo en el avión… Ahora entiendo por qué Shaka pego de gritos. Son unas fotos muy… atrevidas.

Shaina palideció mientras intentaba quitarle la revista a Geist. Esta no se dejó y al ver la página que Liz le estaba mostrando quedo anonadada.

La página mostraba a una serie de 5 fotografías de una pareja en un pasillo desierto con la chica contra la pared con una pierna doblada a la altura de la cadera de su pareja besándolo, con la mano dentro del cabello de él y la otra acariciando la espalda de su compañero por debajo de la camisa. El chico con la camisa desfajada y medio abierta con una mano sobre el trasero de la chica por debajo de su falda dejando ver su liguero y la otra sobre la pared para detenerse. Los distintos ángulos de las fotografías no dejaban lugar a dudas y la última fotografía mostraba a la pareja volteando directamente a la cámara con una expresión entre traviesa y sorprendida. Habían titulado el articulo como: El juez y la modelo prenden fuego a desfile en Paris.

\- Válgame! Si lo llega a ver Shion, te castiga un año! – Dijo Geist con malicia – Donde hay una fotocopiadora por aquí?

\- Jaja no se… pero en la esquina hay un puesto de periódicos. – dijo Liz inocentemente mientras colgaba el vestido y sacaba sus accesorios para arreglarse.

Shaina comenzó a caminar como leona enjaulada. Si Shaka había visto la revista, le esperaba un mega sermón. Peor aún. Minos estaba ahí. Le iba a tocar a él el sermón también y no creía que con la animosidad que había entre esos dos, pudieran resistirlo sin pelear.

Geist paso la revista a Marín, quien ya había terminado con el maquillaje y solo movió la cabeza. No se atrevió a decir nada porque apenas estaba limando asperezas con Shaina de la última vez que le dijo algo. Devolvió la revista a Liz y Jalo a Shaina para sentarla con fuerza frente a Samira para que la maquillara.

Liz a través del espejo veía con curiosidad a las cuatro. La novia maquillando damas de honor? En que cabeza!

 **Mayo 10, 3.45 pm**

 **Camerino de Hombres, Novotel Athenes**

 **Atenas, Grecia.**

Camus estaba limándose las uñas con los pies sobre uno de los peinadores en camiseta y bóxer; Milo estaba en el diván viendo el último tomo de la revista Pent-house que había llegado a casa de Camus enfundado en su bata azul marino; Mu estaba jugando domino con Aioria en otro peinador ya con el pantalón puesto pero sin camisa; mientras que DM se estaba afeitando.

\- Es muy temprano – se quejó Mu al ver el reloj – Recuérdenme porque estamos aquí si sabemos que en cinco minutos estamos listos?

\- Pues yo porque Marín está cambiándose con las demás – contesto Aioros

\- Aun no sé cómo tuviste los suficientes tanates para invitar a Geist, Mu – pregunto Milo

\- Técnicamente fue al revés

\- Pero… que no es la versión de DM pero en femenino? – pregunto curioso

Mu volteo furioso

\- A que te refieres con eso?

\- Pues… yo personalmente no la he tratado mucho, pero dicen que es medio sádica, autoritaria y voluntariosa… así como DM

\- Te equivocas. Ella es súper hermosa, dulce y femenina y…

Milo volteo a ver a Mu con incredulidad. Estaban hablando de la misma chica? Y desde cuándo tan cercanos?

\- Ya, ya… Si van a empezar a hablar de viejas yo me voy a ver si ya puso la marrana – dijo Camus enfadado.

\- Bueno y a ti que te pasa que estas tan agresivo desde hace algunos días? – pregunto DM

\- No me pasa nada… y tu metete en tus asuntos si no quieres que te congele el trasero – contesto Camus de manera cero amistosa

DM iba a contestar cuando tocaron a la puerta.

\- Adelante

Shaka entro vestido con sus jeans y su playera que había utilizado para viajar. Venia directamente del avión con su mochila y su porta trajes en la espalda.

\- Creo que me equivoque de Camerino. Veo puras mariquitas en este – dijo Sonriendo mientras aventaba su maleta y colgaba su traje.

\- Shaka!

Todos ahí se levantaron para abrazarlo, estrechar la mano y darle la bienvenida.

Como te fue? Conociste a alguien? Donde estuviste? Tuviste muchas aventuras? Ya te estrenaste? Y muchas preguntas más hechas al mismo tiempo por los caballeros que estaban ahí.

\- Donde están los demás? – pregunto Shaka sin contestar ninguna pregunta – Creí que estarían aquí.

\- Bueno, Afro aunque no lo creas ya está listo y está en la terraza con su… "amiga" Jajaja

\- Wow! Creí que estaría enchinándose las pestanas en el spa del hotel –dijo Shaka burlándose.

Aioria no pudo dejar pasar la ocasión para molestarlo

\- Y a que debemos el honor de tu buen humor amigo?

\- Pues a que estoy de regreso y no pienso irme en un buen rato – dijo sentándose – Y el sirenito, el cabrito, y el angelito?

\- Kanon está arriba con su "amiga" (a menos que haya agarrado habitación mientras tanto) – dijo Milo – Shura no ha llegado y Aioros está arriba también.

\- Los que vi al entrar en el bar muy divertidos con unas niñas de muy buen ver son Dohko y Shion – chismeo Shaka tomando una botella de agua del enfriador que había con hielos. La abrió y le dio dos grandes tragos antes de comenzar a toser y ahogarse.

Mu y Aioria corrieron a socorrerlo dándole golpes en la espalda

\- Milo me quieres matar?

\- De que hablas?

\- Esto no es agua, es alcohol! Puaf!

Milo dejo su diván para tomar la botella y olerla. La probo. Era Vodka.

\- Carajo! Deja le pregunto a mi organizadora de bodas Jajaja

\- Cabron! – murmuro Camus cruzándose de brazos y recibiendo una mirada gélida de parte del novio.

Milo mando un mensaje de texto y fue contestado de inmediato.

\- Condenada víbora tepocata!

\- No le digas tan feo – defendió Mu

\- Dice que conociendo que no somos capaces de vivir sin un trago en una fiesta y dado que es una fiesta sin alcohol por atención a la novia, si alguien necesita un trago, solo debe pedir a cualquiera de las meseras una botella de agua con tapa roja y nos darán una botella como esta.

\- Jajaja le quiere dar vuelta a las regulaciones de Samira… pero personalmente aceptare un trago – dijo Aioria abriendo una botella de tapa roja y dándole un trago.

\- Válgame! Entre a la dimensión desconocida? – pregunto Shaka – Desde cuando tomas tu alcohol?

\- De vez en cuando. Sabías que Marín quiere que haga público lo nuestro porque esta celosa de Mayura? No pues como vas a saberlo si no has estado en el santuario estos días!

\- Mayura? Mayura de Pavo Real? Esa Mayura? – casi grito Shaka para sorpresa de todos

\- Creo que la virgencita se acordó que en Mayura tenía su mayor competencia – dijo DM peinándose

Shaka volteo hacia el otro lado fastidiado

\- Si fuera competencia, tendría una armadura dorada – dijo

\- En ese entonces no podía haber mujeres en esa posición y lo sabes – dijo Aioria – De todos modos regresó como Maestra de las niñas del recinto, no como caballero Shaka. No tienes de que preocuparte.

\- Grrrrrrrrr no lo hago!

Todos guardaron silencio y comenzaron a arreglarse. No vaya siendo que se les hiciera tarde y sus parejas los iban a reganar.

 **Mayo 10, 4.00 pm**

 **Camerino de Mujeres, Novotel Athenes**

 **Atenas, Grecia.**

Geist y Marín, ya totalmente arregladas, sacaban el vestido de Samira del gancho para ponérselo. Shaina contestaba un mensaje de texto de Milo y otro de Minos avisándole que había llegado y había pedido una habitación para esperar a que ella estuviera lista. Cuando levanto la mirada hacia ellas, Samira se estaba quitando la bata, quedando únicamente en ropa interior por unos segundos, segundos que Shaina utilizo para viborearla.

Los huesos de Samira eran de complexión delgada al igual que sus senos, pero un pequeño abultamiento en su vientre mostraba su embarazo.

Shaina involuntariamente se puso a hacer cuentas. Después trato de recordar lo que había leído sobre embarazos. Se supone que se comenzaba a notar en el tercer o cuarto mes?

Tendría que recordar preguntarle a Geist al respecto en otra ocasión pues volvieron a tocar la puerta interrumpiéndola en sus pensamientos.

Liz, quien estaba más cerca abrió la puerta.

\- Hola. Me dijeron que aquí podía cambiarme? – dijo Zita

Liz abrió la puerta admirando en silencio el color del cabello de la chica que acababa de entrar.

\- Hola… tu eres… - pregunto Shaina

\- Zita la esposa de Shura.

A Marín se le cayó la mandíbula al suelo, a Geist se le salieron los ojos y ni Samira ni Liz sabían de lo que estaban hablando.

Shaina ya había escuchado el rumor así que no se sorprendió tanto del hecho sino de lo llamativamente hermosa de la chica.

\- Hola Zita. Bienvenida. Yo soy Shaina. Jefa inmediata de Shura (Ah que bien suena eso)

\- Ohhh gracias! – dijo Zita con una genuina sonrisa. Entonces era cierto que iba a conocer a sus amigos y a sus jefes!

Shaina la tomo de la mano para presentarla.

\- Bueno… Primero obviamente la novia… Samira

\- _hayatik maliyat bialssaeadat w yamliak salla alllah, Samira –_ dijo Zita mientras le daba un beso en ambas mejillas – Perdon chicas. Hay muchos árabes donde vivo.

Samira estaba encantada.

\- _Insh'Allah, Shukran._

Shaina que no estaba entendiendo nada prosiguió con las presentaciones.

\- Esta es Marín, esta es Geist y ella es Liz.

\- Hola Mucho Gusto – contestaron las tres

Geist no pudo aguantarse las ganas de preguntar.

\- Tu cabello es natural?

Zita se sonrojo y se tomó su cabello tímidamente. El color de su cabello siempre llamaba la atención para mal.

Shaina al ver la incomodidad de Zita le dio una palmada en la cabeza a Geist.

\- Eso es totalmente inapropiado Geist! No te importa si es o no es.

\- Es que es precioso! Mírala toda! Es divina! Qué envidia!

Marín, Liz y Samira comenzaron a reír por el hecho de Shaina estarle dando una lección a Geist.

\- Sí que lo es, y por eso tiene a Shura que también es bastante guapo.

\- Eso nadie lo niega – dijo Marín para sorpresa de sus amigas que voltearon a verla intrigada – Que? Tengo a Aioria pero no estoy ciega!

Zita sonrió y las chicas comenzaron a hacerle preguntas inocentes mientras se maquillaba y peinaba. Ahí no la estaban criticando por exótica y las cinco chicas parecían amistosas. Sería que encajaría bien en ese mundo al que pertenecía Shura?

 **Mayo 10, 4.00 pm**

 **Camerino de Hombres, Novotel Athenes**

 **Atenas, Grecia.**

Camus ya había comenzado a vestirse y a Milo ya solo le faltaba el saco y el moño pero seguían jugando y conversando con Shaka de las aventuras que había tenido hasta ahora y su relación con Elizabeth.

\- Es una linda niña, pero no para mí.

\- Jajaja demasiado mujer para ti? – pregunto DM

\- No. Habla demasiado Jajaja… y su papa ni te digo!

\- En serio conociste a su papa? Pero te dicen el Speedy González Indio!

Tocaron a la puerta y antes de que pudieran reaccionar, Shura entro abriendo plaza:

\- Ya llego por quien lloraban y al que todos estaban esperando

\- Jajaja Cabrita! – Dijo Milo abrazándolo junto a los demás quienes le dieron la enhorabuena y le hacían las mismas preguntas que a Shaka.

\- Ya vi que me extrañaron jajaja

\- Ya solo faltabas tu para completar el grupo. Como te ha ido por España cuéntanos. A cuantas chicas les rompiste el corazón?

Shura volteo a ver a Mu con ojos inquisidores.

\- A mí ni me veas. Yo no he dicho nada. – dijo Mu mientras peinaba su cabello

\- Ya hombre! Donde dejaste a la sirena que te tiene encantado? – pregunto Milo

\- Que, qué? Pero como supiste que…?

\- ¿?

\- Olvídalo. Zita se está cambiando en el camerino de mujeres donde Shaina indico. – dijo Shura sudando la gota gorda al creer que su secreto había sido descubierto – Perdon amigo estoy algo nervioso

\- Si… ya me di cuenta. Te pasa algo?

\- No nada… solo nervios de verte casado.

\- Pero si ya llevo como dos meses casado!

\- Si pero ahora será real!

\- Y antes no lo era? – Pregunto Milo sin poder seguir el hilo de los pensamientos de su amigo.

\- Mejor me cambio antes de que me gane el tiempo. – dijo Shura – Y los demás?

\- Desparramados con sus amiguitas por todos lados – respondió Camus – Shaina quiere a todos listos a las 4.45 allá arriba.

\- Y Kanon?

\- En algún lado con su cita.

\- Y Saga?

\- No ha llegado. Mando un mensaje que llegaría más tarde. Parece que hubo una emergencia en el hospital.

\- Vale! – dijo Shura comenzando a desvestirse – Estamos todos listos para ver a Milo caer en las garras de su domadora?

\- Hey!

\- Ni digas nada Milo, que si te tiene domado – dijo Camus

\- Mentira! Yo hago lo que quiero como siempre – reclamo Milo

\- Levante la mano el que crea que Samira manda en la octava casa – reto Camus mientras levantaba la mano.

DM le siguió, junto con Aioria, Mu y Shura.

\- Montoneros – Reclamo Milo cruzándose de Brazos.

 **Mayo 10, 4.40 pm**

 **Camerino de Mujeres, Novotel Athenes**

 **Atenas, Grecia.**

Laura llego corriendo con su porta trajes al hombro. Hubiera llegado tarde si no lo hubiera hecho. Solo le quedaban pocos minutos para cambiarse. Si tan solo su jefe no fuera tan cabeza hueca y hubiera entendido su informe a la primera, esto no hubiera ocurrido! Afortunadamente había podido peinarse y maquillarse en el camino y solo necesitaba quitarse lo que traía puesto, retocarse y listo.

Toco la puerta que estaba marcada como "Camerino para Mujeres"

\- Adelante.

\- Uchale! Creo que me equivoque de puerta, disculpen – dijo antes de querer cerrarla.

\- Espera! Vienes a la boda? – Dijo Shaina

\- Si… pero esto parece más un camerino de modelos de pasarela

Las chicas dentro rieron divertidas pero Shaina le lanzo una mirada de advertencia a Liz para que no abriera la boca al respecto.

\- Pasa. No queda mucho tiempo. Tu eres…

\- Laura. Amiga de Camus.

\- Hola Soy Shaina. Jefa inmediata y Ex amiga de Camus – dijo – Ellas son Liz, Marín, Geist, Zita y la novia Samira

\- Como que ex amiga de Camus? Querrás decir Ex novia? Porque no me quiero meter en líos.

Marín y Geist comenzaron a hacerle burla a Shaina mientras se le subían los colores al rostro.

\- Ni de loca me metería con ese cabeza de chorlito! – dijo dándose la vuelta para diversión de las demás. – Ex amiga… nada más!

Laura comenzaba a desvestirse cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y una pequeña figura de cabellos rosas peinados en bucles entraba corriendo solo vestida con su fondo.

Shaina le lanzo una mirada a Geist de te-lo-dije.

\- Shaina, Shainaaaaaaa – grito Sammy corriendo para brincar a brazos de Shaina mientras Liz corría a su vez a cerrar la puerta para que no vieran a Laura en ropa interior

\- Que pasa chiquita?

\- No quiero ponerme el vestido! Saori dijo que debo ponérmelo pero no quiero!– dijo Sammy

\- Pues que mal para ti, porque no traes otra muda de ropa– dijo Shaina poniéndola sobre una silla – Además, te han peinado muy bonito. Quien lo hizo?

\- Saori

\- Ahhh y vas a dejar que Athena desperdicie su tiempo en peinarte para nada? Que mala doncella resultas – dijo Shaina desenrollando unas mallas blancas de lana que estaban junto con el vestido. Las chicas se le quedaban viendo interesadas en sus palabras. Le quito los zapatos de charol blancos – Pero bueno Santi llegara en cualquier momento y tendré que enviarlo de regreso a su casa.

\- Santi? Santi vendrá? – dijo Sammy abriendo sus ojitos emocionada

\- Lo invite para jugar contigo, pero no puedes hacerlo en ropa interior verdad? – dijo poniendo las mallas a la altura de los pies de Sammy.

La niña reflexiono sobre lo que le estaba diciendo y subió una pierna para que Shaina pudiera colocarla. Después la otra.

\- Estoy segura que se verá muy guapo con el trajecito que heredo de Kiki. – dijo Shaina haciendo que subiera sus manitas para ponerle el vestido de tutu - Además, me he estado durmiendo tarde haciendo tu vestido. Si no lo quieres tú, se lo doy a alguna otra niña a quien Santi vea todos los días en su vecindario.

Sammy volteo a ver el vestido y volteo a verla a ella. Para ternura de todas las presentes le lanzo los bracitos al cuello.

\- Perdon por desvelarte. Está muy bonito. Te quiero mucho Shaina.

\- Yo también te quiero, Sammy. Ahora ve con Geist a que te coloque los adornos de tu pelo.

La niña se bajó con cuidado para no tropezar con su vestido y fue a donde Geist acomodaba los broches de flores que iban con el vestido. Laura lanzo una exclamación.

\- Ya lo tengo! Sabía que te me hacías conocida. Tu eres la novia del Dr. G verdad? Esa es su hija?

Shaina, que estaba comiendo una uva de las que estaban en la canasta frente a ella, comenzó a ahogarse. Marín entre risas tuvo que ayudarla.

\- Válgame! Hasta con el me están colgando milagritos! – Exclamo cuando pudo finalmente articular palabra – Cuando me viste con él?

\- En el hospital cuando se casó con aquella niña…

\- Ahhh tú eras una de esas policías que iban con el… Perdona que no te haya reconocido es que esa vez Sammy estaba enferma y…

\- Y también en El Enzzo de Cuba

\- Qué?

\- Tú estabas ahí el sábado… de nuevo con él.

Shaina volteo a ver a Geist y Marín quienes se encogieron de hombros.

\- Si… las tres aquí presentes conocemos al "Doctor G" como tú lo llamas desde hace 16 años. Es como nuestro hermano mayor y como tal, a veces lo molestamos mucho. - dijo Shaina – pero… a que viene todo esto? A ti que más te da? Que no se supone que estas con Camus?

Ahora fue el turno a Laura de Ponerse roja

\- Simple curiosidad.

\- Si como no. Como si no conociéramos a todo el clan de los dorados, verdad chicas?

Geist y Marín asintieron. No metían la mano al fuego por ninguno de los dorados.

\- En fin. Las que ya estén listas, vayan subiendo. Los chicos deben estar ahí ya si no quieren ver mis tacones en su trasero. Incluyendo el novio.

\- Medio estricta no? – pregunto Zita susurrando a Marín

\- No sabes hasta qué grado – contesto su colega pelirroja

Liz solo veía todo asombrada y divertida. Se dio un último vistazo al espejo y salió junto a Marín y Laura quien ni loca se quedaba con Shaina. Esa chica le daba miedo!.

Zita que ya había terminado de plancharse su cabello, retocó su brillo labial y salió justo detrás de ellas.

\- Geist, voy por Minos a su habitación y de ahí a ver si todo esta listo. Vendré por ustedes de acuerdo?

\- Aquí te esperamos las tres – Contesto Geist.

Shaina se dirigió hacia la suite 601, relativamente cerca del camerino de hombres.

Toco a la puerta

\- Esta abierto.

Shaina abrió con cuidado y solo dio un paso dentro de la habitación. Minos estaba en la terraza viendo el trafico pasar con una copa en la mano.

Sus ojos se iluminaron a ver a Shaina y la sonrisa de Shaina se hizo más grande al ver lo apuesto que se veía con ese traje en particular.

Con esa sonrisa sádica que tanta adoraba Shaina, Minos se fue acercando lentamente para saborear y recorrer cada centímetro de su novia con la mirada mientras ponía su copa en la mesita.

\- Permiso para probar el sabor del gloss que cubre sus deliciosos labios Lady Ophiuco – dijo mientras la sujetaba suavemente de la cintura y Shaina retrocedía instintivamente al pasillo.

Si se quedaba dentro de la habitación, no saldría a tiempo para la boda. Respirando con dificultad debido a la excitación de estar cerca de Minos, ya ni siquiera pudo responder y solo movió afirmativamente la cabeza. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, Minos comenzó a besarla con ternura, hasta que le gano la pasión volviendo a cruzar el pasillo para ponerla contra la pared.

Shaina hubiera olvidado toda la boda de no ser que DM, quien estaba corriendo hacia el elevador, choco contra Minos interrumpiendo su romance

\- Perdon, perdón, perdón! – dijo DM componiéndose el traje – Oh! Shaina… eres tú! Con el titiritero…

Shaina detuvo a Minos de las manos al ver que estaba enfadado. Le habían arruinado la diversión por un ligero accidente y para colmo lo insultaban.

\- Ángelo… que no te ensenaron a fijarte por dónde vas?

\- Lo siento es que… Estoy muy emocionado! Me acaba de llegar un correo. Me aceptaron en la universidad. Pase los exámenes!

Shaina tuvo que agitar la cabeza para ver si había oído bien. DM en la universidad? Minos reía. Ni siquiera se podía imaginar a ese imbécil en la escuela.

\- Tú de que te ríes? A ti quien te metió? – pregunto DM

\- Jajaja la escuela se va a quedar sin maestros con el pinche genio que te cargas – dijo burlándose – Y a todo esto… a que universidad y que carrera si se puede saber?

\- A la LSEPS Derecho Internacional – dijo DM con orgullo

Minos silbo con admiración

\- Wow, ahora si estoy impresionado! Felicidades!

DM se levantó el cuello de la camisa.

\- Ahí termine mi maestría – dijo Minos a Shaina. Después se dirigió hacia DM – Si quieres te presto los libros que llevé.

DM abrió mucho los ojos mientras Shaina abrazaba a Minos.

\- Por qué?

\- Porque qué?

\- Por qué querrías tu ayudarme? Que ganas? Ni creas que te voy a pagar el favor!

\- No hace falta – dijo Minos – Me sé de memoria los libros y solo hacen polvo. Mejor que los utilices tu antes de que cierta loca me los pida y se los niegue… Por cierto… Creo que ira a esa misma escuela en verano… La verdad deje de ponerle atención hace mucho…

\- Pandora ira a la LSEPS en verano?

\- Sí, eso creo…

Shaina vio el reloj.

\- Chicos… tenemos que irnos, la ceremonia tiene que comenzar. Ángelo… me haces el favor de llevarte a Minos en lo que voy por la novia? – DM asintió – Te veo arriba Caro Mío. La ceremonia no durara ni 10 minutos y después seguiremos donde nos quedamos, te lo prometo.

\- Te hare recordar tu promesa preciosa. – dijo mientras le daba un suave beso y lentamente se dirigía al elevador con DM quien le hacía muchas preguntas acerca de la escuela y la carrera y él contestaba cortésmente.

Shaina los vio retirarse y suspiro aliviada. Un caballero dorado menos sobre el trasero de Minos… faltaban 13.


	89. Chapter 89

**Capítulo 88**

La terraza del Novotel Athenes había sido cerrada para el público en general debido a la boda de Milo.

La Alberca había sido decorada con lirios blancos artificiales que flotaban graciosamente decorados con lucecitas blancas y había sido cubierta con una gruesa capa de plexiglás para convertirla en la pista de baile.

El techo de la terraza había sido cubierto con ondas de lona para cubrir un poco a los invitados de los rayos del sol o la brisa nocturna.

Un arco blanco de Pvc, adornado con enredaderas artificiales y flores blancas en forma de enredadera estaba posicionado justo frente a la vista de la acrópolis sobre una pequeña tarima donde había una mesa pequeña que sería utilizada para firmar los documentos.

Las cincuenta sillas estaban acomodadas en dos secciones de 25 cada una dejando espacio en el medio para que pasara la novia.

Aparte de las meseras que trabajaban en la barra de bebidas (sin alcohol) y preparando la del buffet de dos señoras y una persona mayor con vestidos árabes sentados en la primera fila, el burócrata encargado del caso en la oficina de relaciones exteriores así como un representante de la embajada de los Emiratos Árabes, había cinco grupitos de personas: Kanon, Camus y Milo arriba de la tarima de lado izquierdo; Shun, Ikki, Shiryu y Hyoga de lado izquierdo del elevador en el rincón; Shaka y Shura de lado derecho de la entrada; Aioria, Aioros, Mu y Afrodita de lado izquierdo de la entrada y Shion y Dohko junto a sus respectivas parejas, Diana y Nancy, dos hermanas que tenían un negocio de comestibles en Rodorio de 20 y 22 años de edad respectivamente, y que eran intimas amigas/amantes de los maestros desde hacía dos años.

\- Creo que Shaina hizo un excelente trabajo junto a Saori al organizar esta fiesta – dijo Dohko a Shion

\- Si pero a qué precio. – respondió Shion – Ella cree que me puede esconder las cosas. Sigue sin poder dormir bien a pesar del té de hierbas que se toma en la cena y la única forma en la que puede quedarse despierta durante el día, es tomando bebidas energéticas azucaradas. Temo que enferme en cualquier momento.

\- Creo que después de la boda tendrás mucho tiempo para analizarla y hacer algo al respecto amigo.

\- Si… ahorita hay que disfrutar la primera de espero muchas bodas – dijo Shion – Te apuesto lo que quieras a que al menos tenemos 6 de 12.

\- De 11. – dijo Dohko – Ya te dije que a mí no me metas en tus proyectos locos.

\- Mmm… no lo sé. – dijo Shion mientras daba la mano caballerosamente a su amiga para ayudarla a sentarse – Ahí tienes esperando en la tarima a uno de los que se desmayaron al escuchar su nueva misión, siendo el primero en caer en las garras del matrimonio… así que no digas que de esta agua no has de beber.

\- Jajaja Aguafiestas. Cuanto quieres perder a que no me caso nunca? – dijo Dohko antes de susurrarle algo al oído a su amiga haciéndola sonreír ruborizada

\- Mmm… así no se vale. Debe haber un plazo. – dijo Shion sonriéndole

\- Bueno, bueno… al termino de los dos años que pusiste de plazo para tener sucesor

\- Si yo gano… mmm… te pintas el cabello de rosa

\- Jajaja no seas infantil! Apuesta algo bueno para que valga la pena – reto Dohko – Es más… yo pongo el castigo. Si yo gano, es decir, si después de dos años no me caso, tu iras a los cinco picos y me vas a redecorar mi casa completa. Y si yo gano, hago lo mismo con tu casa en Jamir.

\- Bah! Eso puedo hacer que lo haga cualquiera. – dijo Shion divertido – Mejor esto. Si tu ganas, yo me… Wow!

\- Wow? – pregunto Dohko volteando a ver hacia donde estaba viendo Shion – Wow! Jajaja

\- Yo si les daba a cualquiera de las dos – dijo Shion bromeando y al ver la cara espantada de Dohko – Solo bromeaba. Sabes que no soy afecto a las pelirrojas.

\- Si ya sé que tienes una fijación con las castañas. Jajaja. ya en serio, quienes serán las dos chicas que van entrando?

\- Me extraña que siendo araña… La del vestido azul marino es Marín y la otra chica no tengo idea…

\- Marín de Águila? Nahhh estas bromeando – dijo Dohko con la boca abierta

\- Jaja ay amigo! Que risa me das en verdad. Mira, ves el grupito donde esta Aioria? Ves como nuestro cachorro sonríe como bobo? Eso confirma que aunque no lo creas esa es Marín.

 **Mientras tanto del otro lado de la terraza…**

Aioria, Aioros, Mu y Afrodita se veían particularmente apuestos con sus trajes cortados a medida en color negro. Al menos en eso se habían puesto de acuerdo todos los dorados, ya que Milo iba a ir de blanco. Afrodita estaba junto a una rubia de cabello corto que por su figura y actitud, era claro que trabajaba en alguna casa de moda local y Aioros con una de sus amigas de largo cabello color miel.

\- Ahhh como nos hace falta el torito! – decía Afrodita – Así solo somos 5 contra 6. Algo desbalanceado el grupo.

\- Si pero no pudo llegar – dijo Aioria

\- No podemos culparlo. Está estrenando novia – dijo Mu feliz de poder contar el chisme

\- Qué? El torito tiene novia? – exclamaron Afro, Aioros y Aioria

\- Y no cualquier novia! – Contesto Mu orgulloso de su amigo – Una que le fue hecha a la medida según lo que me ha dicho – saco su celular y busco la foto que le había enviado Alde con ellos dos abrazados para mostrárselas.

Le paso el celular a Afrodita para que se lo pasara a los demás.

\- Vaya! Nos resultó pedófilo el torito? – dijo Afro – Esta niña no tiene más de quince

\- Jajaja No seas ridículo Afro – dijo Mu riendo – tiene 21

\- Wow! Y es porrista? – exclamo Aioros al ver que Niv traía el uniforme puesto

\- Creo que es la jefa de las porristas de algún equipo de soccer o algo así – contesto Mu

\- Oigan pero… - decía Aioria inclinando la cabeza para un lado y para el otro – Pero… como le va a hacer para… mmm… acoplar ese tremendo monigote con esa cosita tan pequeña.

El golpe seco de la mano de Aioros en la cabeza de Aioria se escuchó a varios metros de distancia.

\- No seas impertinente! A ti que te importa cómo, cuándo o por dónde?

\- Ouch! Era una simple pregunta y… Madre mía! – Exclamo al ver a Marín entrar junto a Zita

\- Esa es… ¿? – pregunto Afrodita

\- Sip. Esa es la dueña de mi corazón! – dijo Aioria devolviéndole el celular a Mu embobado por la visión de la mujer que amaba

\- No pues con sobrada razón… Marín esta que echa tiros…Y quien es la que viene junto a ella? – pregunto Mu

\- Ni idea – contesto Aioros – Vamos sentándonos chicos. Ya casi comienza la ceremonia.

 **Al mismo tiempo pero de lado contrario del elevador…**

\- Jajaja no te creo! Tú tienes dos pies izquierdos – dijo Shaka

\- Mentira! Quede primero y ahora voy a ser su pareja de baile – reclamaba Shura

\- Es porque estas bien clavado con ella verdad? El baile te importa un rábano!

\- Por qué carajos todos me dicen lo mismo? – contesto Shura enfadado – a mí me gusta bailar!

\- Pero te metiste con la chica!

\- Eso no tiene nada que ver! – dijo Shura ruborizándose. Si Shaka supiera que con trabajos le podía quitar las manos de encima!

\- Jajaja te cache! - se burló Shaka

\- Que enfadoso te pones a veces! Y bueno si! Lo acepto! Me metí con ella pero es lo normal porque es mi espo… (diantres ya metí la pata) … sa

Shaka agito la cabeza incrédulo.

\- Que dijiste? Tu esposa? Como diablos…?!

Shura se mordió un labio. Acababa de confesarle a su amigo algo que intentaba mantener en secreto hasta que no supiera lo que iba a hacer. Lo sabía Milo pero porque había necesitado de su opinión.

\- Yo…

La oportunidad de no decir nada más se lo dio la misma Zita al hacer su entrada junto a Marín.

Carajo! Por qué se le había ocurrido ir vestida así? Ahora no iba a poder concentrarse en la ceremonia!

Marín había entrado junto a Zita y varias miradas se habían vuelto hacia ellas. No era para menos por varios motivos, entre ellos, que era la primera vez que los dorados verían la cara de Marín sin la máscara, a excepción de Aioria.

La Caballero Femenino del Águila, estaba usando lo que Afro le había recomendado: un vestido de corte sirena azul marino de suave tela satinada que se ajustaba a su figura hasta las rodillas y de ahí caía suavemente hasta el suelo, con escote en forma de corazón y cuello redondo con orificio en el medio que estaba bordado con perlas blancas y doradas. Este mismo bordado bajaba por toda la orilla del escote a ¾ de la espalda.

Su cabello que regularmente estaba suelto ligeramente ondulado, ahora estaba con rizos bien definidos cayendo a ambos lados de la cara. El maquillaje que había hecho Samira con ella, consistía en un leve ahumado en azul marino con un delineado que resaltaba sus grandes ojos castaños. Sus labios perfectamente coloreados con un tono vino, daba el toque de elegancia final a su atuendo.

Pero Zita no se quedaba atrás.

Había tratado de no hacer quedar mal a Shura en la primera impresión que tenía con sus compañeros y amigos, por lo que había escogido un vestido verde esmeralda en un corte bastante parecido al de Marín con cuello halter también bordado en pedrería, a excepción de que el escote aunque llegaba al final de la espalda, estaba cubierto con tela Mesh verde bordada en piedras rojas y plateadas como lluvia y una escarola salía de uno de sus hombros y terminaba en el otro, suavizando la línea y terminando en su trasero. Y dado que ella no estaba acostumbrada a que le coartaran la libertad de movimiento en sus piernas como lo hacía el vestido, tenía una apertura en la pierna izquierda que le llegaba a medio muslo y unos tacones plateados para hacer juego a sus aretes. Su cabello rojo estaba planchado y recogido en una coleta hacia su mejilla derecha, y de ahí solo había rizado las puntas que caían al frente de su vestido.

Tanto Aioria como Shura no tardaron en ir a su lado y reclamarlas como suyas delante de todos por medio de la forma en la que las tomaron de la cintura o les ofrecieron sus brazos.

\- Ahhh Es la chica de Shura – Dijo Dohko – Preciosa en verdad.

\- Ojala no meta la pata. – contesto Shion

\- Por qué lo dices

\- Está en su etapa posesiva. Solo Míralo!

Dohko volteo a verlo. Shura tenía a Zita tomada de la cintura y la dirigía hacia su asiento con cara ELLA-ES-SOLO-MIA.

\- Jajaja pobrecito. Esperemos que para después de la ceremonia se le pase esa actitud – dijo Dohko - Después de todo, nadie de los presentes se atrevería a tratar de bajarle a la pobre niña.

\- Pobre? Jajaja para que haya atrapado a Shura, debe tener sus trucos bajo la manga… Todas los tienen…

\- Ya vas a comenzar de amarguetas?

\- No estoy de amarguetas… solo expongo un hecho – Dijo Shion poniéndole atención a Diana.

\- Ahhh Mira! A esas si no las conozco, verdad? – dijo haciéndole una señal para que volteara a ver a Liz y a Laura - No me vayas a salir con que la rubia es Junet!

Shion volteo a ver hacia la entrada.

\- No hombre! Junet se quedó con Mayura y Yulij a cuidar a las niñas!

\- Fiuuu menos mal. Ya me había espantado.

\- La rubia está muy jovencita y tiene algo diferente que no se definirte que es… Aunque la castaña no está nada mal! Bastante sexy! Pero su mirada me recuerda a la de Camus.

\- Quieto! Que es la chica de alguno de tus niños!

\- Ja! Mis niños… Tremendos trogloditas y les dices niños… aunque si hablamos de desarrollo mental pues…

\- Tú los criaste y consentiste así que ahora aguántate! – dijo Dohko

\- Shhhttt deja ver que chica es de quien, esto se pone interesante – dijo Shion sonriendo.

Liz se había decidido por un vestido en color azul cielo de suave gasa sobre chiffon de corte recto y hombros descubiertos con corsé falso y unas cuantas maripositas de fantasía adornando los hombros. También era un vestido largo y su cabello solo estaba recogido en una media cola, con sus definidos rizos cayendo sobre sus hombros y espalda. Su juvenil belleza no necesitaba mucho maquillaje en realidad, así que junto con las demás chicas, se había puesto solo un poco de delineador, rímel y un gloss rosa diamantado y un poco de glitter sobre los hombros desnudos también.

En cambio Laura, había optado por un modelo mucho más moderno y atrevido. En color amarillo azafrán, consistía en un minivestido a la rodilla de licra debajo y una túnica straple de organsa mate plisada en el busto degradando el plisado hasta el tobillo. La organsa era tan liviana que cada que ella se movía parecía hacerlo en cámara lenta por el efecto visual del vestido. Lo único que lo sostenía en su lugar, era un cinturón blanco bajo el busto con hebilla dorada. Se veía etérea y contrario a hacerla lucir pálida como cualquiera hubiera pensado, resaltaba el suave color de su piel y el obscuro de su cabello castaño. Se lo había recogido en un chongo casual y lo había sostenido con una cinta del mismo color de su cinturón, utilizando una cadena de oro con una medalla que siempre utilizaba como única joya.

Liz entro con Laura a la terraza tratando de localizar a Shaka, a quien vio solo al fondo y lentamente se dirigió hacia el mientras que Laura, al ver a Camus y Kanon junto a Milo, tomo asiento en una de las filas de en medio.

Detrás de ella entro finalmente Saori del brazo de Seiya. Era bastante divertido ver, lo que todos suponían era todo el contenido de un bote de gel en la cabeza de Seiya tratando de aplacar su cabello rebelde por órdenes de Saori, pero si iba a salir en la fotografía con ella, ella quería que estuviera bien peinado.

Saori finalmente había cambiado, por sugerencia de Samira, su famoso vestido blanco de fiesta por uno en color rosado de corte imperio con el busto plisado y cuello bordado con hilo de oro. Se veía tan diferente y tan bonita, que a Seiya no le había importado el cambio de look que ella le había propuesto usando el gel.

Unos segundos después, el juez del registro civil y sus asistentes entraban con varias cosas en las manos y detrás de ellos y quedándose en los asientos del final, entro Minos con DM y su pareja. Una chica de cabello largo y negro con grandes ojos cafés, vestida con un sencillo vestido tubular negro y dos brazaletes plateados, uno en cada mano y otro en el cuello.

Tan pronto el juez del registro civil llego a la mesa y como si esa fuera la señal, la música que habían elegido para la entrada (sueno de amor de Liszt) comenzó a tocar.

Todos los invitados se levantaron y se volvieron hacia el pasillo.

Tal como había sido instruida, Sammy entro muy sonriente regando pétalos de rosas blancas abriéndole camino a las demás.

En este punto, un Milo sonriente esperaba a su novia junto a Kanon y Camus, que veían la ceremonia divertidos. Quien de los tres seria el siguiente? Kanon creía que Camus, Camus que Kanon…

Geist entro detrás de Sammy con su cabello corto ultra alaciado y peinado con raya en medio cayéndole sobre la barbilla, enfundada en su vestido tipo halter de cintura alta de color azul rey con vivos plateados en cuello y debajo del busto con caída recta. Sus sandalias plateadas dejaban ver sus hermosos pies con un manicure reciente y utilizaba los aretes que Mu le había regalado. Caminó elegantemente por el pasillo con un ramo pequeño en las manos y se colocó a la misma altura que Camus pero de lado contrario de la tarima. Vio de frente a Mu en la segunda hilera y le sonrió.

\- Esta tan bonita con ese maquillaje y ese vestido! – pensó Mu orgulloso – Porque no le hice un collar que hiciera juego?

Shaina entro del mismo modo que Geist sintiendo la mirada de Minos en su espalda y sonriéndole involuntariamente. Se hizo un momento incomodo cuando todos los dorados guardaron silencio y contuvieron la respiración. Esa era Shaina? Esa era su Sanbocho?

Shaina siguió caminando con orgullo dejando a todos admirarla en todo su esplendor por primera vez. El vestido escogido por Afro era casi del mismo corte del de Geist, pero más sencillo. En color azul acero, el vestido de satín brillante era de corte imperio, sin manga y escote en V, de cintura alta con un listón alrededor del busto terminando en una hebilla plateada. Solo traía unos aretes tipo chandelier de plata y su melena, siempre de leona, ahora caía en ondas bien definidas. Sus ojos se veían más grandes debido al Kohl y sus sombras cuidadosamente maquilladas por Samira, resaltaban el color de sus ojos. Sus labios habían sido coloreados en un tono coral neutro y un gloss brillante le daba el toque sensual.

\- Diablos! Por qué tenía que vestirse así? – pregunto Milo telepáticamente a Camus – Ahora todos saben lo bonita que es!

\- Y eso a ti qué? Por favor! Te estas casando! Concéntrate en la novia no en las damas de honor – contesto Camus del mismo modo.

Milo suspiro y volteo hacia Samira y sonrió con ternura.

Su esposa no estaba menos bella que las demás. Si bien caminaba un poco tímida ante la mirada de todos, tomaba fuerzas al ver a Milo sonriendo esperándola al final del camino.

Su vestido, tan como el que Shaina se había medido en la tienda, había sido adaptado a sus medidas y en la cabeza debajo del velo, había improvisado un hijad con tul blanco de punto cerrado y tul negro para semejar el color de su cabello y sobre este, el velo del vestido con algunas gotas de cristal pegadas. Su ramo de azucenas naturales caía sobre su vientre y su maquillaje hacia que sus ojos parecieran el doble de grandes.

Llego hasta donde Milo le extendió la mano para ayudarla a subir a la tarima y se colocaron frente al juez y la ceremonia comenzó:

\- Estamos reunidos aquí…


	90. Chapter 90

**Capítulo 89**

La ceremonia fue breve pero emotiva. Saori lloraba de emoción en el hombro de Seiya mientras que Geist no dejaba de ver a Mu y Shaina no dejaba de ver a Minos disimuladamente. Kanon miraba hacia el Partenón iluminado al fondo y Camus hacia el infinito sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

Los novios firmaron el acta, y los cuatro testigos también.

Iban a comenzar a bajar de la tarima cuando alguien grito mientras corría hacia ellos.

\- Esperen, Esperen, Esperen, Esperen, Espereeeeeeen!

Los dorados se levantaron de sus asientos creyendo que alguien los atacaría, cuando solo vieron a un muchachito de unos 15 años de cabello rizado, rubio y corto en un traje azul cielo con camisa de fajilla de encaje súper pasado de moda con un morral de cuero al hombro.

\- Tranquilos chicos – dijo Saori – Yo lo invite. Es mi sobrino Eros.

Entre murmullos, todos volvieron a sentarse mientras que los seculares no sabían lo que estaba pasando.

\- Perdón por la tardanza pero me perdí.

\- Siiii, pero en los años 70's! – Grito DM desde atrás burlándose de su traje

Eros hizo como que no lo había oído y se subió a la tarima. Samira estaba sonriendo pero Milo no. Ver al que sabía era su medio hermano le recordaba demasiado a su padre.

\- Ahora si… - Puso su morral en el suelo y sacó un punado de pétalos de rosas rojas - Que el amor y la pasión que hoy llena sus corazones de alegría perdure, crezca y florezca a lo largo del tiempo; que cada momento sea un motivo para sonreír y cada dificultad sea una manera de crecer en el amor porque así lo ordena Afrodita, o sea mi mami. – dijo arrojándoselos sobre sus cabezas en una lluvia roja – y…

Se escucharon los clásicos "Ahhhhhhh que tierno" por toda la sala.

\- Que la bendición de Hera recaiga sobre la novia para que sea feliz en su matrimonio y tenga muchos hijos sanos. – dijo entregándole una pluma de Pavo Real a Samira.

Le dio un abrazo a la novia felicitándola y un ligero abrazo a Milo que desde luego este no respondió.

\- Padre envía su enhorabuena también aunque no fuera invitado – le susurro

\- Muérete! – Contesto Milo en el mismo tono conteniéndose obviamente.

Una lluvia de aplausos y hurras llenaron la terraza. El juez y los demás burócratas salieron del lugar y el encargado comenzó a tomar las fotografías pertinentes.

Tan pronto pudo desocuparse, Shaina casi corrió hacia Minos. Este solo le extendió los brazos y se fundieron en un abrazo.

\- Ya termino la tortura? – pregunto Minos esperanzado

\- Qué va! Apenas va a comenzar para ti jeje – contesto Shaina

\- Puedo pedir un adelanto de mi premio sin que seamos interrumpidos esta vez?

\- Puedes pedir, pero de eso a que te lo de… - contesto provocativamente

Minos sonrió mientras la abrazaba más firmemente

\- Y si hago que ruegues por dármelo?

\- Inténtalo - dijo Shaina entrecortadamente. Ella sabía bien que si el la provocaba sería muy difícil resistirse a él.

\- Espectro Malo!

Ambos se soltaron de inmediato y vieron a Sammy con los bracitos cruzados y el ceño fruncido dirigiéndose a Minos.

\- Sammy! Esa no es forma de saludar a Minos!

Minos instintivamente dio un paso hacia atrás. Que sabía el de niños excepto que eran latosos y ruidosos?

\- El me prometió un chocolate y no me lo ha dado. Es un espectro Malo!

Shaina cargo a la niña

\- Sammy, ensénale tus buenos modales y saluda a Minos como es debido. Sammy te presento a Minos, Minos… esta es la pequeña Sammy.

Sammy lo miro dubitativamente unos segundos antes de pedir con sus brazos a Minos para que la cargara.

Minos sin saber qué hacer, volteó a ver a Shaina para pedir instrucciones quien sonriendo se encogió de hombros y se la paso a Minos. La niña comenzó a jugar con su cara y su cabello y a reír.

\- Eres un espectro malo… muy malo, verdad?

\- Si – respondió sencillamente

\- Y te gusta lastimar a la gente. Eso no es bueno. – lo regañó

\- Si, también.

\- Mmm… pero eres muy guapo… me gustas! Me gustas para Shaina!

\- Yo también me gusto para ella – Dijo recibiendo un ligero golpe cariñoso en el brazo por parte de Shaina – Pero… no se me olvidó mi promesa – dijo sacando dos chocolates de la parte interior de su saco dándoselos a la niña

Sammy se emocionó mucho y abrazó a Minos quien se puso de mil colores.

La niña pidió bajar de sus brazos para presumírselos a Shaina.

\- No te los comas antes de cenar. – le dijo Shaina

\- No. Voy a esperar a que venga Santi y le voy a dar uno – dijo Sammy guardándolos en la canasta que había dejado en el suelo – Si va a venir verdad?

\- Eso espero. Por qué no vas y le preguntas a Shion a qué hora le dijo que llegara.

\- Siiiiiiiiiii – dijo corriendo hacia donde estaba Shion para obedecer a Shaina.

Ikki, Shun, Hyoga y Shiryu veían la escena cerca de ahí.

\- Que diantres hace ese aquí? – pregunto Ikki

\- Pues… que no pones atención a los chismes, Hermano? Es el nuevo novio de Shaina – dijo Shun

\- Es mi imaginación, o Shaina tiene un ligero parecido con Shun? – Dijo Hyoga mirándola fijamente

\- Qué? Estas diciendo que parezco mujer? – reclamo Shun – Retráctate Inmediatamente!

\- No! Voltea a verla y veras que tengo razón.

\- Oye Shun… - interrumpió Shiryu que había estado mirando bien a Shaina y a Shun respectivamente – Ya hablando en serio… Si se parecen. Chécate los ojos y el cabello… Los tuyos son un poco más obscuros, pero todo lo demás… los pómulos… Obvias son las diferencias pero son más obvias las similitudes.

\- Tú también? Deja de molestarme o te acuso con Dohko! – dijo Shun cruzándose de brazos muy enojado

\- Ikki… tú tienes la última palabra – dijo Hyoga riéndose – Se parecen o no se parecen?

Ikki se acercó disimuladamente a Shaina. Nunca la había visto en esa actitud sonriente y relajada sin la máscara. Hyoga y Shiryu tenían razón. El parecido era tan extraño que lo desconcertó. Como podía ser eso posible?

Shaina atravesó el salón del brazo de Minos rumbo a donde se encontraba Shion y Dohko con Diana y Nancy. Al menos siete pares de ojos los siguieron todo el trayecto y él pudo sentir cada una de ellas.

Shaina trataba de llegar a Athena primero, pero estaba platicando con Eros del otro lado, así que decidió pasar primero con ellos. Shion pudo finalmente ver a Shaina de frente y abrió muy grandes los ojos. Con toda razón le había dicho Fes que no viera su rostro o se confundiría más. Sacudió la cabeza y poso sus ojos ahora sobre Minos y tuvo que hace uso del máximo de su autocontrol para no írsele encima al recordar al asesino de su amigo Alfabica entre otros muchos. Una cosa era hablar por teléfono con él, que era algo impersonal y otra muy diferente tenerlo parado frente a él con esa sonrisa que el recordaba demasiado bien.

Dohko debió sentir algo extraño en el aire pues decidió tomar la iniciativa.

\- Tanto tiempo sin vernos Minos. Muy valiente de tu parte asistir a esta ceremonia.

\- No podía desairar una invitación como esta – dijo Minos haciendo una mueca

\- Espero que estés aquí como amigo y no como enemigo – volvió a decir Dohko esperando que su amigo dijera algo.

\- Estoy aquí como novio de Shaina, ni más, ni menos – dijo Minos tranquilo sin responder precisamente la pregunta.

Shion respiro hondo y profundo. Debía ponerse en su papel de patriarca y no de aquel que sufrió tan terribles perdidas a manos del espectro que tenía frente a él.

\- Bienvenido Minos. Espero que ambos se diviertan.

\- Gracias.

Shaina debió sentir también la tensión e iba a jalar a Minos para salir a un área menos peligrosa, cuando Saori llego con los brazos extendidos.

\- Minos! – dijo suavemente

Este hizo una ligera reverencia y besó sus manos con caballerosidad como sus modales se lo indicaban.

\- Athena…

\- Nos da mucho gusto que hayas podido venir, verdad Shaina? – dijo sonriéndole

Shaina asintió mientras lo miraba fijamente. No había necesidad de palabras entre ellos.

\- Por cierto Minos… No sabes si Hades ya tuvo la oportunidad de estudiar nuestra propuesta? No recuerdo bien si Shion me dijo su respuesta o no…

Tanto Shaina como Minos se pusieron rígidos.

\- El Sr. Hades está de acuerdo en la firma de ese documento señorita pero…

\- Perfecto! – dijo Saori palmoteando – Y cuando será eso?

Minos se mordió un labio mientras pensaba en cómo salir de esa.

\- Después de la boda se pondrá fecha para ello, Athena. Quería estar un poco más desahogada en mis obligaciones primero.

Cuatro pares de ojos voltearon a verla sorprendidos.

\- En serio? – pregunto Minos emocionado

\- Si – respondió sencillamente Shaina sin verlo a los ojos. Sería demasiado fácil.

\- Me alegro por ustedes dos – dijo Saori buscando a Seiya quien platicaba con los de bronce – Los veo en un rato chicos.

Ni Dohko ni Shion dijeron nada al respecto, sino que voltearon a hacerle caso a sus respectivas parejas, lo que le dio la oportunidad a Shaina de salir de esa conversación sin ofenderlos.

\- Tía Latiffa! Prima Ranya! Me da gusto que hayan podido venir! – dijo Samira abrazándolas.

Milo seguía enojado con toda su familia política por la forma en la que habían tratado a Samira, por lo que ni siquiera se dignó a pararse cerca. Mejor fue por una bebida a la barra donde lo interceptaron los de bronce para felicitarlo.

\- No podíamos faltar! – dijo su prima. Una joven de 16 años que aún estaba en la preparatoria y a la que su padre aun no quería casar. – Además, nos queda de paso para ir con la prima Zulema en Albania. Es en dos días.

\- Entonces no se quedaran?

\- No. Tu tío fue muy claro y ya sabes que no nos gusta desobedecerlo – dijo su tía

\- Por qué no vino el con ustedes?

\- Hoy era la clausura de la conferencia de la cual él era el principal orador. Por eso nos mandó con el primo Mustafá. – respondió su tía

Samira volteo a ver al hombre anciano vestido con su kandura (túnica tradicional Saudí) y su dishdasha ( pieza que cubre la cabeza). No recordaba a ese personaje en particular en su familia, pero era tan extensa, que no estaba segura de recordarlos a todos. Además su tío jamás las dejaría viajar con un hombre al que él no conociera bien. Era en contra de todas sus reglas y costumbres.

\- Es que fue tan repentino Prima! – dijo Ranya – Si hubieras enviado a tu suegro una hora más tarde a decirnos ya no hubiéramos podido venir porque estábamos en camino a comprar los boletos de avión.

\- Es cierto, somos muy afortunadas.

Samira les sonrió y siguió platicando por unos minutos más, pero se quedó con una duda… Su suegro? Si ella no le había invitado y obviamente Milo tampoco… como se había enterado? Debería decirle a Milo?

Las meseras comenzaron a circular con bebidas sin alcohol para todos y la barra de buffet se abrió: Spanakopitas, Pastitsio, Souvlakis de pollo, Dolmathes, Mousakas, y Gyros eran alguna de las delicias que se ofrecían y desde luego, los chicos griegos fueron los primeros en acercarse para comer.

Una hora más tarde, dado que Shaina y Minos tenían hambre pero de besos, habían cruzado la puerta para quedarse en el pasillo del elevador para ponerse al día. No llevaban ni cinco minutos de besos inofensivos cuando de nuevo vino otra interrupción.

\- Ejem Ejem

Ambos se echaron a reír en lugar de enojarse, se soltaron y Shaina se dio vuelta pero sin soltarle las manos.

\- Oopsie Saga, creí que no vendrías – dijo Shaina sonriendo culpable

Saga seguía en su uniforme de médico, pero traía su porta trajes en el hombro. Detrás de él, venia una joven mujer con un niño detrás de ella.

\- Tu y yo vamos a hablar largo y tendido muy pronto Shaina – dijo muy serio mirando a Minos – Pero mientras, encontré a dos invitados perdidos en el lobby.

Shaina comprendió que ellos eran los invitados que Sammy estaba esperando, por lo que bajo para quedarse a la altura del niño que por pena, se escondía detrás del vestido floreado de su mama.

\- Hola! Tú debes ser Santi. Yo soy Shaina!

\- Shai- na? La hermana mayor de Sammy? – pregunto desde atrás de su mama

\- Sí. Sammy me habla mucho de ti. – Dijo Suavemente

El pequeño niño salió de su escondite y Shaina por fin pudo verlo.

Solo un poco más alto que Sammy, Santi era un niño precioso. Blanco, de mejillas coloradas, ojos azules y las pestanas más grandes que Shaina hubiera visto en un niño o niña y eso incluía a Sammy. Traía un trajecito azul marino con calcetines blancos y zapatos de charol, que según Sammy le había contado, Shion le había dicho que había pertenecido a Kiki, mas ella no recordaba que Kiki hubiera sido así de delgado nunca!. Pero lo que más le llamo la atención, fue que tenía la cabecita rapada y una mochila acolchonada en la espalda.

\- Así que tu… (gulp)… eres el novio… de Sammy? – dijo suavemente

\- Siiiii! Verdad que es muy bonita? Mi mama me dio permiso y Shion se lo dio a Sammy! No te enojas verdad?

\- Ahhh… - Shaina se había quedado sin palabras al comprender lo que estaba pasando.- No, no. Estoy segura de que eres un buen… novio

Saga intervino ya que estaba más familiarizado ese tipo de situaciones.

\- Shaina…

\- Si?

\- Los vas a dejar ahí parados toda la noche?

Shaina sonrió. Estaba tan sorprendida con la situación que se le había olvidado todo.

\- Perdónenme. Cuál es tu nombre? – le pregunto a la mama de Santi

\- Xina

\- Xina, mucho gusto. Soy Shaina y este es mi novio Minos. Tiene usted un hijo hermoso!.

\- Gracias señorita – dijo Xina sonriendo – Es un pingo! Lamento el retraso, pero tuvimos que esperar por un taxi y no pasaba ninguno.

\- No se han perdido de nada, y Sammy ha estado muy inquieta y preocupada por ustedes. Vengan… - se detuvo frente a Minos y le susurro que no se moviera que regresaría para seguir en lo que estaban.

Minos se quedó en su lugar y Saga tampoco se movió. Una vez que Shaina desapareció de su vista, Saga lo tomo por las solapas de su traje con ambas manos:

\- A que carajos estás jugando Idiota?

\- Suéltame que me vas a arrugar el traje – dijo Minos tomándole las muñecas.

\- A Shaina la vas a respetar, me oíste? – volvió a gritas sacudiéndolo – No la vas a tratar como alguna de tus putas!

\- Aquí nadie le está faltando al respeto – dijo Minos tranquilamente – Y más te vale que te calmes o me vas a hacer enojar.

Shaina llevo a Santi y a Xina hacia donde estaba Sammy sentada en una pequeña silla de plástico especial para niños que habían colocado para ellos frente a una mesita del mismo material. Estaba entretenida jugando sola con unas pajillas que le habían proporcionado las meseras.

Santi corrió bajo la supervisión de Shaina y Xina hacia donde estaba Sammy.

\- Sammy!

\- Santi! – dijo la niña feliz levantándose de la silla y corriendo hacia el niño – Creí que no vendrías.

\- Me quede dormido – dijo Santi procediendo a contarle todo lo que había hecho en el día.

Xina y Shaina veían la interacción de los niños a varios metros para no interrumpir.

\- Santi ya ceno? – pregunto Shaina

\- No. Le es difícil pasar la comida últimamente. Espero que ahora que esta con Sammy pueda terminarse su comida completa. Ella le ayuda mucho sabe?

Shaina no quería hacer muchas preguntas para no verse impertinente.

\- Ordene un poco de sopa de pollo para ellos con nuggets y papas fritas y un poco de helado de chocolate con gomitas. No sé si le guste a Santi, pero vuelve loca a Sammy.

\- Oh si señorita. Es su comida favorita – dijo Xina sonriendo.

\- Tú también debes comer algo. Te ves algo demacrada y ya me imagino por qué. Sírvete con confianza del buffet y del otro lado está la barra de bebidas. Nada de alcohol porque la novia es musulmana.

\- Muchas gracias por invitarnos. Es un honor estar entre todos ustedes.

Shaina suspiro. Los dos niños platicaban y sonreían tranquilos.

\- Disculpe que le haga esta pregunta. – dijo Xina - Mi familia ha vivido en Rodorio desde hace más de 300 años y hemos visto ir y venir Caballeros Femeninos, pero siempre tienen cubierta la cara. Por qué usted no?

Shaina le sonrió.

\- Debido a que hay personas seculares aquí, y a la naturaleza de la reunión, la diosa Athena nos dio permiso de no usarla esta noche. Mañana tendremos que colocarla de nuevo al estar dentro del Santuario. Reglas son Reglas.

Xina le sonrió de vuelta.

\- Creo que hicieron bien. El Maestro y Athena siempre han tenido la razón en esas cosas.

De repente Shaina recordó que Minos estaba solo, se disculpó con ella y le encargo a los niños para poder regresar a lado de su novio.

Shura y Zita platicaban con Shion, Dohko y compañía cuando Kanon se acercó lo suficiente a ellos como para saludar a Shura, cosa que no había podido hacer hasta ahora.

\- Shura!

\- Kanon amigo!

\- No me vas a presentar? – dijo Kanon con su desfachatez de siempre mientras era agarrado del brazo por la chica rubia que era su pareja en la fiesta.

\- Claro que sí, faltaba más. – dijo – Zita… mi amigo Kanon. Kanon… Zita.

\- Mucho gusto Kanon – dijo Zita poniendo la mejor de sus sonrisas extendiendo su mano

\- El gusto es todo mío Zita, créeme – dijo llevándose las manos a sus labios coquetamente mientras la observaba fijamente.

No bien lo hubo hecho, y por su cercanía con Poseidón, una idea cruzo su mente como de rayo y la soltó de manera un poco brusca.

Su cara estaba lívida. Shura lo noto y supo inmediatamente que Kanon había descubierto el secreto de Zita.

\- Kanon, me acompañas al baño? – Le pregunto viéndolo a los ojos

\- Si – dijo Kanon muy serio.

\- Dohko, te encargamos a nuestras chicas?

\- Claro que sí. No se tarden o me las robo.

Shura caminó más rápido que de costumbre y bajó las escaleras al medio piso donde se encontraban los sanitarios casi corriendo. Kanon lo seguía de cerca.

Obviamente no entraron al servicio, sino que se quedaron afuera.

\- Pero como eres imbécil! – dijo Kanon empujándolo por los hombros – Como se te ocurre hacerlo?

\- Como lo supiste? – pregunto Shura apenado

\- Cualquiera que haya visto a Tritón alguna vez, reconocería a su hija! – Gritó

\- Qué problema! – dijo Shura – Espero que no sean muchas las personas que lo han hecho.

\- Déjala donde estaba y olvídate de ella!

\- No puedo

\- Que dices?

\- Ya lo intente. Intente irme, dejarla, olvidarla. Ni siquiera llegue a una ciudad más allá de 100 kilómetros… y la verdad no quiero!

Kanon pateo la pared de los baños para descargar un poco de furia.

\- Lo siento Kanon! Yo apenas me entere ayer. Te lo juro!

\- Quien te lo dijo?

\- Su papa Alejandro, más bien, Tritón.

\- Diablos! Tienes la más ligera idea en lo que te has metido?

\- El creyó que andaba tras ella y que tú me habías enviado. Tu o Sorrento.

\- Sorrento? Sorrento ya vio a Zita? – dijo gritando casi histérico

\- Pues… él dice que sí. La verdad es que yo no recuerdo haberlo visto.

\- Esto es grave. Pídele a Athena asilo para Zita en el santuario si es que de verdad te importa.

\- Pero que es todo esto Kanon? Dime! Alejandro me pidió lo mismo… Corre algún peligro?

\- Todo depende del humor en el que este Poseidón cuando le den la noticia, pero así de terco como es… Carajo!

\- Tú ya habías encontrado a Tritón verdad?

\- Sí. Hace más de cinco años. Poseidón le puso precio a su cabeza, pero Tritón me pago el doble por mi silencio. Si Julián sabe de la existencia de Zita, intentara usarla para capturar a Alejandro y ahí como lo vez, Minos es un angelito en comparación a lo sádico que puede ser. Habla con Athena.

\- Lo hare… pero hay algo más de lo que te quería hablar. – dijo Shura

\- Qué es?

\- Alejandro dice… que Zita necesita la bendición de Poseidón o se convertirá en una sirena.

Kanon comenzó a golpear la pared con los puños hasta que se volteó hacia Shura

\- Como es que le sucede? Cuando?

\- No me ha tocado verlo, pero parece que es cuando se acerca al océano, a menos de 1000 metros.

\- Aun no esta tan mal entonces – dijo Kanon pensando – Hay otra opción temporal…

\- Cuál es? Dímela! Hare lo que sea!

\- No es algo que tú puedas hacer… Solo yo.

\- A que te refieres?

\- Thetis… ella tiene una solución temporal… pero no sé dónde está… tengo que encontrarla primero y luego convencerla de que me ayude.

\- Harías eso por mí? Digo por nosotros?

\- Desde luego que si… pero debo ser cauteloso. Si Julián se entera que te estoy ayudando, perderé todo!

\- Te prometo que eso no pasara. Seremos muy cuidadosos!

Kanon miro a su amigo. Ciertamente se veía ansioso y preocupado.

\- Sin embargo, me conoces. No arriesgare mi fabulosa posición de a gratis.

Shura se puso muy rígido. No esperaba menos.

\- Cuánto?

\- Jajaja porque creen que solo quiero dinero?

\- Precisamente porque te conocemos.

\- Pues no. Solo quiero saber si vale la pena que yo me arriesgue. Está en juego mi reputación, mis contactos con Julián, y si lo agarro de malas hasta mi vida. Por qué vale la pena ayudar a la hija de Tritón?

Shura lo pensó bien. Kanon tenía un buen punto.

\- Porque eres mi amigo…

\- Que más?

\- Porque Tritón es aliado de Athena desde tiempos inmemorables…

\- De acuerdo, que más? – dijo Kanon viéndose las uñas indiferente

\- Porque te quedaría eternamente agradecido…

\- Y? – siguió presionando Kanon.

\- Y… creo que la quiero y deseo que no le pase nada – dijo Shura ruborizándose. Aceptar sus sentimientos delante de uno de sus amigos no era lo que él esperaba.

Kanon asintió. Eso era lo que esperaba escuchar. Que su amigo tenía un fuerte sentimiento por la chica y valía la pena correr el riesgo.

\- De acuerdo. Me convenciste. Regresemos. No es bueno dejar a bellezas como las nuestras mucho tiempo solas.

Santi y Sammy correteaban por todos lados con una energía envidiable.

Habían terminado de cenar y el helado les había cargado las pilas. Traían a la pobre Xina de arriba para abajo, hasta que esta había optado por sentarse en un lugar donde podía vigilarlos sin estarlos correteando.

En una de esas carreras, Santi choco con las piernas de Zita.

\- Perdóneme – dijo

\- No te preocupes pequeño – dijo sonriendo haciéndole una caricia en su cabeza.

El niño estaba anonadado viéndola. Sammy llego junto a él.

\- Que pasa? Ya te cansaste?

Santi agito su cabeza negativamente sin poder cerrar la boca por el asombro. Volteo hacia el lado derecho y se puso las palmas de sus manos a cada lado de su boca.

Volteo al lado izquierdo y comenzó a saltar de alegría.

Se dio vuelta e Hizo lo mismo.

Sammy no estaba entendiendo nada.

\- Santi… ya no vamos a jugar?

\- Es que no las vez?

\- Ver qué?

\- A las princesas de Disney!

\- Las qué? – dijo Sammy genuinamente sorprendida. Ella nunca había visto a las princesas ni siquiera sabía lo que eran.

\- Están aquí! Son reales! – dijo Santi emocionado.

Sammy volteo a ver a su alrededor. Solo había adultos. No princesas.

Santi le dio la espalda y le dijo:

\- Abre mi mochila y saca el libro rosa

Sammy obedeció curiosa. Le dio el libro a Santi y este lo abrió en el centro. Había un poster con todas las princesas de Disney.

\- Mira… esta es Ariel… La sirenita… Ella! – dijo Señalando hacia Zita

Sammy abrió grandes los ojos al ver las similitudes entre Ariel y Zita.

\- Es cierto!

\- Y Mira… allá (dijo señalando hacia Geist y luego hacia Blanca nieves) Allá esta Blanca nieves.

Sammy vio el libro y luego a la señorita Geist.

\- Son igualitas!

\- Y luego.. Esta se llama Cenicienta. Y Mira está ahí! – dijo señalando hacia Liz

\- Ahhh que bonita! Y esta?

\- Esta se llama Bella… de la Bella y la Bestia – dijo el niño – allá esta, la ves?

Sammy volteo a ver hacia Laura. El parecido era asombroso.

\- Si se parece! – dijo Sammy asombrada. Como era posible?

\- Y… ella es Mérida… de Valiente – dijo Señalando a Marín visiblemente emocionado.

\- Pero y esta de azul quién es?

\- Esta es… Yazmin… de Aladino.

\- Ahhh ¡! Esta vendría siendo Samira!

\- Si! Vela! Sus ojos son igualitos!

La niña estaba entusiasmada. Entonces dos de sus maestras eran princesas? Por qué nadie se lo había dicho? Que otros secretos tendrían?

Pero entonces de repente Sammy comenzó a sollozar y a frotarse sus ojitos.

\- Por qué lloras? – pregunto preocupado Santi

\- Shaina no está aquí…snif… Ella no es princesa… snif snif… porque no está?

Santi abrazo a Sammy

\- Es que ella es una reina como mi mama. Las Reinas no salen en este libro solo las princesas.

Sammy lo miro interrogante.

\- Una reina?

\- Si! Las Reinas son más importantes que las princesas!

Sammy pareció entender lo que Santi le estaba diciendo y dejo de llorar.

\- Y son más bonitas?

\- Claro que sí! Y las princesas tienen que obedecer a las reinas. – explico Santi

\- Entonces si es! Porque todas la obedecen! Shaina es una reina!

\- Te dije

Sammy comenzó a saltar de alegría con el libro en la mano.

\- Crees que nos quieran dar au..aurog…auto… bueno, lo que los artistas le ponen a sus fotos? – pregunto Santi – Mis hermanos no me van a creer cuando les cuente que conocí a las princesas.

\- Le preguntamos a tu mama?

\- Siiii Vamos!

Y así los dos esperanzados niños regresaron con Xina, quien los acompañó a pedirles autógrafos a las princesas

La música comenzó a tocar el Vals "sobre las olas" y Milo y Samira abrieron el baile bajo los aplausos de todos los asistentes.

Después de eso, las Damas y los padrinos tuvieron que bailar juntos para complacer a los novios. Shaina con Kanon y Camus con Geist.

\- Vamos viborita! Dime porque te enojaste con Camus – pidió Kanon.

\- Por imbécil y cabeza hueca – contestó Shaina – es todo lo que te voy a decir.

\- Pero eso ya lo sabíamos desde antes – dijo Kanon

\- Camus te pidió que intercedieras por él? – pregunto Shaina

\- No

\- Entonces no seas metiche y baila!

Mientras tanto, Liz insistía con Shaka.

\- Anda Shaka! Preséntamela!

\- En qué quedamos?

\- Ya lo sé! Pero necesito que todo este sacrificio valga la pena! Preséntame a Athena!

\- Sacrificio? Cuál?

\- Luego te digo. No quiero hablar de cosas tristes. Estamos en una fiesta!

\- Está bien… vamos pues ahora que está sola.

Shaka le ofreció el brazo a Liz y esta lo tomo nerviosamente. En cierto momento, de la emoción hasta le encajo las unías.

Llegaron hasta donde estaba Athena viendo el baile.

\- Athena…

\- Shaka! Querido amigo como te ha ido? Con todo esto no pude darte la bienvenida.

\- Muy bien, gracias. Me da gusto estar de vuelta – dijo Shaka – me permite presentarle a Elizabeth? Es una gran admiradora suya.

\- En serio? – dijo Saori con los ojos brillantes – Mucho gusto Elizabeth

\- Llámeme Liz, su majestad… su serenísima… su eminencia… su… como se le dice a una diosa? Eso no aparecía en mi libro de etiqueta.

\- Jajaja Liz, solo dime Saori, está bien

\- Si Saori!

Shaka, sabiendo que seguramente Liz comenzaría a parlotear se disculpó para irse a otro lado:

\- Si me permiten señoritas… voy a saludar a ciertas personas – dijo Shaka yendo hacia los de bronce.

Saori tomo a Liz de la mano como si fueran viejas amigas y la jalo hacia una mesa con dos sillas

\- Y cuéntame Liz. Eres la novia de Shaka?

\- Ufff qué más quisiera el, pero no. Creo que no duraríamos ni una hora – contesto Liz honestamente – Se la pasa reganándome por todo. No me malentiendas. Lo quiero mucho. Ha sido un excelente amigo y nos estamos ayudando mutuamente a… corregir ciertas fallas en nuestro comportamiento.

\- Pues estas haciendo un magnífico trabajo – dijo Saori sonriéndole – No lo había visto de tan buen humor en… bueno… nunca!

Las dos se rieron en complicidad y comenzaron a charlar.

Shaka llego hasta donde Shun e Ikki discutían mientras Hyoga y Shiryu veían el baile.

\- Y ustedes por qué tan solos? – preguntó

\- Shaka! Hola! No sabía que había vuelto – dijo Shiryu – Que tal su viaje?

\- Bastante educativo Shiryu, gracias por preguntar.

De pronto Shun salió de la terraza e Ikki tras el sin saludar a Shaka.

\- Que le sucede a Shun?

\- Ohhh es que usted no lo sabe verdad? Ha estado de ese humor desde que Junet lo dejo.

Shaka se sorprendió. Esa niña siempre estaba tras de Shun y llevaban como 4 años juntos. De un día para otro lo había dejado?

\- Qué? Como! Cuando paso eso?

\- Poco después de que ustedes se fueron – contesto Hyoga

\- Explicó el motivo? Hubo alguien más?

\- De lo que nos comentó Shun días después al reponerse de la impresión, Junet le dijo que en 4 años su relación no había avanzado y que ella no lo iba a esperar toda la vida a que creciera – dijo Shiryu

\- Y que todos nosotros éramos unos inmaduros – dijo Hyoga – Puede creerlo? Dijo que sus alumnas eran más maduras que nosotros y ellas tienen 10!

Shaka se quedó pensando en la última vez que la había visto mientras Shun y los demás jugaban futbol. La había sentido triste y decaída. Fastidiada incluso. Y si Shun la había perdido era enteramente su culpa, pues todos en el santuario sabía que tenía hermanitis aguda. Además, su convivencia con Liz y las largas platicas que sostenían, le habían hecho comprender que la madurez emocional de las mujeres, estaba genéticamente predestinado para aparecer varios años antes que en los varones. Junet era más grande que Shun… uno o dos años, eso no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero si recordaba que lo era. Sería que la influencia de Marín y Shaina la había afectado?

Diantres! Se le había olvidado que tenía que reclamarle lo de las fotos en la revista? Donde estaba esa impúdica? Haciendo más fotos?

 **En la pista de baile…**

Laura y Liz habían ido a la barra a pedir algo en lo que Camus había ido con Shaka al servicio.

\- Una pina colada por favor – pidió Liz

\- A mi dame una conga – pidió Laura

\- Es una fiesta fantástica verdad? – pregunto Liz en lo que esperaban su bebida Sí que lo es. – Contesto Laura viendo a Kanon bailar con su pareja de a cartoncito de cerveza. Como le gustaría se ella…

\- Y todos han sido tan amables… - dijo Liz

Aioros se acercó a la barra mientras su pareja bailaba con su hermano para darle un respiro a Marín, quien se había sentado a platicar con Dohko. Veía divertido la fiesta. Como bien decía Shion, sería la primera de muchas y él quería que la suya, cuando le tocara, fuera tan alegre como esa.

Santi se acercó a Laura de la mano de su mama, con una pluma que había conseguido de una mesera y Sammy llevaba el libro rosa.

Sammy le jalo suavemente el vestido a Laura para llamar su atención.

\- Hola Pequeña.

\- Nos das tu altofrago? – dijeron ambos niños sonriendo al tiempo que le extendían ambas cosas.

Laura parpadeo sin comprender. Xina le sonrió.

\- Ellos descubrieron su identidad secreta y quieren su autógrafo – explicó guiñándole un ojo.

Sammy le extendió el libro y le mostro la fotografía de Bella.

\- Ay! Cosos hermosos! Como pudieron descubrirme? – dijo firmando su "foto" siguiéndoles la corriente

\- Las descubrimos a todas – dijo Sammy haciéndola bajar para susurrarle – Dale un beso a Santi. Esta enfermito. Yo soy su novia pero te doy permiso.

Laura miro al Nino que estaba visiblemente emocionado y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Santi se puso a brincar de emoción y se dirigió a su mama.

\- Mami! Mami! La viste? La viste? Bella me dio un besito!

\- Si lo vi. Ves por qué debes tomar tus vitaminas? Para que muchas princesas te den más besitos – dijo su mama casi con ganas de llorar al ver feliz a su hijo

Laura sonrió y le regreso la pluma y el libro a Sammy.

\- Gracias - dijo la niña antes de revisar el libro con Santi.

\- Bailamos? – le pregunto una voz conocida detrás de ella

Kanon tenía la mano extendida hacia ella esperando una respuesta. Laura no sabía qué hacer.

 **Flashback**

Visiblemente avergonzada frente a Camus por haber sido sorprendida en pleno beso con Kanon, Laura se dejó que la tomara de la espalda para llevarla al estacionamiento subterráneo donde había aparcado su auto.

\- Veo que tu no pierdes el tiempo – le dijo Camus con una voz seca

\- Yo… no sabía que lo conocías – dijo Laura suavemente

\- Demasiado bien, y como tu amigo, te recomiendo que te alejes de él.

\- Pero… por qué?

\- No es una buena persona. Es egoísta y egocéntrico. Solo te va a hacer daño. Donde lo conociste? – pregunto Camus

\- En el hospital… y después lo vi otra vez en un bar…

\- Olvídalo! – recomendó – Kanon no ha tomado en serio a ninguna mujer en su vida y no creo que lo haga pronto. Solo las utiliza y después que se aburre cambia de modelo. Es encantador, tiene mucha labia y tiene muchos trucos que gusta de utilizar para su diversión.

\- Pero…

\- Prométeme que no vas a caer en sus garras. Que no vas a escuchar sus dulces palabras y sobre todo, que no vas a ser una más en su lista. – dijo Camus

Laura lo miro y supo que Camus estaba hablando muy en serio.

\- Yo… debo regresar al trabajo.

\- No me has contestado

\- Hablamos en la noche. – dijo Laura metiéndose al auto – Ahorita, déjame asimilar lo que me has dicho.

\- De acuerdo – dijo Camus cerrando la puerta – Derechito al trabajo y cuando salgas me llamas.

\- Si jefe – bromeo Laura.

Camus se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar por donde vino.

Laura comenzó a temblar.

\- Calma Laura… tranquila… ni que te hubiera cachado tu padre. Bueno… creo que papa hubiera hecho menos panchos que Camus, pero después de todo, si me lo dice es por algo. Se ve que se conocen desde hace tiempo. Sera que lo que dijo del Dr. Es cierto? Ya no sé qué pensar. Además… hay algo que me está preocupando. En el hospital, con el simple roce de su piel me bajo la luna y las estrellas; anoche en el Enzzo bailando tuve que llegar a casa a darme una ducha fría, pero con el beso… aun cuando sabe besar muy bien… Mi cuerpo no reaccionó. Sera que estaba resfriada o algo y confundí las cosas? Una persona no puede cambiar tan de repente de un día para otro, o si?

Ahhh! Maldita falta de experiencia! Donde estaba Nat cuando se le necesitaba?

 **Fin del Flashback**

Tardo unos segundos en decidirse y tomó de la mano a Kanon aceptando su invitación. La música estaba tocando una cumbia y solo había dos parejas más bailando: Shura con Zita y Shion con Diana.

Kanon, al pasar tanto tiempo en el caribe, había podido aprender algunos ritmos latinos básicos como lo era ese y supo llevar a Laura, quien movía la cadera y los pies del modo sensual como solo las latinas pueden moverse al bailar. Laura de vez en cuando miraba a la puerta esperando ver a Camus que le hiciera una escena pero después de los primeros minutos, dejo de importarle. Estaba ahí para divertirse no?

Liz vio a Laura marcharse con Kanon y a los dos niños que se le acercaban con Xina. Sammy le hizo la misma petición que a Laura, pero Santi, lejos de su habitual sonrisa ante una de las princesas, se había quedado muy serio.

\- Santi? – pregunto su mama extrañada.

El niño veía a Liz con el ceño fruncido y una vez que Sammy hubo recogido la pluma y el libro, le hizo una señal para que bajara para decirle algo. Liz lo hizo intrigada.

\- Aunque te hayas disfrazado de princesa, no puedes disfrazar tus alas.

Liz se puso muy pálida.

\- Mi mama me dijo que ustedes iban a venir por mí pero yo no me quiero ir. Quiero quedarme con Sammy.

Xina, al ver molesto por algo a su hijo, decidió que tenía que llevarlo a descansar a sus sillas y llevo a los niños de regreso a la mesita especial para ellos.

Pero Liz se abrazó a si misma con tristeza y una lagrima comenzó a rodar por su mejilla, luego otra. Gracias a Dios por el rímel indeleble.

Aioros la veía fijamente. Era la primera vez que se quedaba tan impactado con una mujer nada más verla. Una melena rubia, larga y rizada, le rodeaba el pequeño rostro, cuya piel parecía de porcelana. Y los ojos eran de un verde tan intenso como el de las esmeraldas. Tenía los labios carnosos y rosados y Aioros no pudo evitar pensar en lo que aquella mujer podría hacer con semejantes labios. Se excitó al instante y eso lo puso tenso porque estaba acostumbrado a controlar su libido y siempre estaba reganando a Aioria por siquiera pensar en ese tipo de guarradas.

Era preciosa, pensó embelesado y desconcertado al mismo tiempo. Por qué lloraba? Que podría haberle dicho ese niño para borrar la sonrisa de su hermosa cara?

Liz, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas contenidas, intentaba alcanzar las servilletas, pero Aioros caballerosamente le ofreció en silencio su pañuelo.

Liz lo tomo sin ver de quien provenía el gesto y Aioros estaba dudoso de acercarse o no. Después de todo la chica venía con Shaka. O al menos la había visto con él. Sería su elegida? Aún no había podido hablar con él y con la música a ese volumen no era un ambiente propicio para hacerlo.

Pero esa chica seguía llorando en silencio. Lo sabía por la forma en la que sus hombros subían y bajaban suavemente con el glitter brillando bajo las luces de lugar.

\- Uhhh… puedo ayudarte en algo?

\- Sabes hacer milagros? – dijo Liz sin voltear

\- No. Pero si quieres aprendo.

Liz hizo un intento de sonreír, se limpió los últimos rastros de lágrimas y volteo a ver a su interlocutor, dueño del pañuelo blanco que tenía en la mano.

Por un momento se quedó callada. El chico frente a ella tenía la mirada intensa y gentil. Era muy alto y fuerte. Liz tuvo que echar la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo. Además, de repente se dio cuenta de que también era muy guapo. Tenía, las cejas definidas y la mandíbula fuerte. Era un macho alfa en todos los aspectos.

\- Si hubiera forma de aprender a dejar de ser un monstruo, créeme, ya lo hubiera hecho – dijo suavemente.

\- Yo creo que un ángel como tú, no debería creerse un monstruo.

\- Que… dijiste?

\- Es eso lo que te molesta? Tus alas? – pregunto Aioros – Yo pienso que son muy hermosas.

\- Tu… puedes verlas? – pregunto Sorprendida

\- Sí. Tienen un hermoso brillo nacarado.

\- Oh cielos! Tengo que salir de aquí! – dijo Liz tratando de correr hacia el elevador.

Había bajado la guardia y sus alas estaban apareciendo. Pronto todos las verían y comenzaría a ver ojos llenos de horror y lastima.

\- Espera! – dijo Aioros sujetándola de la muñeca – Baila conmigo esta canción.

Liz se quedó estática. Bailar? En medio de su crisis existencial? Se había vuelto loco.

Hábilmente, Aioros le puso la mano en la espalda sin soltarla de la otra mano y la condujo hacia la pista. Colocó las manos de ella en su cuello y comenzó a bailar al ritmo de la música. Liz no dejaba de verlo.

 _Hay algo extraño en tu mirar,  
que adivino en tus ojos,  
tus labios quieren musitar,  
algo lleno de rencor _

\- No deberías avergonzarte de quien eres. Por culpa de la vergüenza dejas de hacer muchas cosas que desearías hacer. Por culpa de la vergüenza dejaste de ir a sitios a los que desearías ir…

 _Tal vez tú quieras terminar,  
y yo lo tengo que aceptar_

 _Solo te pido que me beses ángel,  
esa será mi despedida vida,  
solo te pido que me beses ángel,  
que con tu recuerdo,  
partiré_

\- Por culpa de la vergüenza sacrificas mucho, demasiado. Es hora de tomar las riendas de tu vida, eres valiosa y tienes motivos para sentirte orgullosa por quien y como eres. Y lo se aun sin conocerte. Me bastó una mirada a tus ojos para saberlo. – dijo Aioros

 _La luz del sol ya no dará,  
su calor a mi vida,  
la lluvia me acompañara,  
por mi ruta perdida_

Liz suspiro. En qué momento se había vuelto tan transparente?

\- Además, aquí todos tenemos algo especial. Ahí tienes a Shaka. Él se lleva el premio a lo más especial del Santuario (y no precisamente de buena manera)

 _Ya no tendré mas ilusión,  
que haga vibrar mi corazón _

Liz no pudo evitar reírse. Si, Shaka era especial, pero de todos modos era un buen amigo.

\- Eres más bonita cuando ríes que cuando lloras – dijo Aioros e hizo que Liz riera aún mas fuerte y el también – Lo siento… siempre quise decirle eso a alguien.

\- Jajaja eso es de Candy Candy Jajaja

\- Bueno pero es cierto – dijo Aioros

 _Solo te pido que me beses ángel,  
esa será mi despedida vida,  
solo te pido que me beses ángel,  
y estando solo ya,  
y tú no estás ya más,  
llorare, llorare,  
hasta el fin,  
llorare, vida mía_

 _Solo te pido que me beses ángel,  
esa será mi despedida vida,  
solo te pido que me beses ángel..._

La canción termino y la pareja de Aioros reclamó su atención, por lo que con todo el dolor de su corazón tuvo que dejarla junto a Athena. Ya habría otras oportunidades para continuar su conversación.

Los novios finalmente se retiraron a su suite. Samira estaba en extremo cansada y en su estado, todos comprendieron que ambos se retiraran cerca de las 9 pm. Sus tres familiares se retiraron al mismo tiempo que ellos, dejando a los demás divirtiéndose en la terraza.

Shion y Diana se habían acomedido a llevar a Xina y Santi a su casa, pues ambos niños se habían quedado dormidos, pero regresarían para continuar, ya que tenían la terraza hasta la media noche.

Saga había sido requerido varias veces por el hospital para cubrir emergencias y ni siquiera había alcanzado a cambiarse cada vez, por lo que después de la tercera, decidió quedarse más o menos hasta la hora en la que termino el siguiente turno disculpándose mentalmente con Milo, quien comprendió perfectamente.

Eran pasadas de las diez cuando llego, y ya ni siquiera intentó cambiarse. Solo se quitó su bata, la aventó dentro del camerino de hombres y subió corriendo a la terraza. Iba molesto con la vida por no poder estar ahí, pero la vida de los niños que acababa de salvar era más importante. Al menos su uniforme estaba limpio.

Una canción muy lenta estaba tocando en el momento cuando entro. Reconoció la letra.

Tú eres para mí  
el más puro amor  
ay, ay esa es la verdad  
que yo contesté  
a quién preguntó  
Tú y tu corazón ciegos están ya  
Ay no, no, no puede ser  
que no veas en mí  
la sinceridad.

Me dijeron que yo encontraré  
en ti la felicidad  
dime si quitaste el humo de  
tus dulces ojos.

Tú eres para mí  
el más puro amor  
Ay no, no, no puede ser  
que no veas en mí  
la sinceridad oh!  
la sinceridad.

Saludó a los de bronce que estaban en su rincón, al grupito de Mu que platicaban y reían, al grupito de Shura y se fue directamente a la barra de bebidas. Pidió un jugo y volteo hacia la pista de baile donde solo había 3 parejas bailando ya que al parecer los demás estaban descansando o la música era demasiado lenta para ellos: Minos-Shaina, Dohko-Nancy y Kanon-Laura.

\- Qué? Laura y Kanon? Laura bailando… lentamente… esa canción… con su hermano? – se dijo incrédulo dejando caer su vaso al piso haciendo que se rompiera en mil pedazos.

Minos y Shaina no hicieron el menor intento por voltear. Estaban concentrados en una discusión mientras bailaban, Dohko y Nancy voltearon sin dejar de bailar para ver que todo estuviera bien y al ver que solo era un vaso roto regresaron a lo que estaban.

Laura escucho algo que se rompía, detrás de ella y con su vista periférica, alcanzo a ver una mancha verde menta. Volteo ligeramente y lo vio. Por un breve instante sus miradas se cruzaron antes de que el la desviara para ayudar a la mesera a recoger los vidrios rotos, y ella dejo de bailar.

\- Pasa algo? - Pregunto Kanon viendo hacia donde se dirigía la mirada de Laura y vio a su hermano. – Ahhh Saga! Finalmente llego…

Laura volteo a verlo.

\- Her- mano?

\- Sí. Mi gemelo menor por 5 minutos jaja Saga. Te lo presento?

Laura movió negativamente la cabeza, cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio. Todo este tiempo… había estado con su hermano gemelo? Acaso estaba dentro de una maldita telenovela mexicana?

 **Al mismo tiempo en la pista de baile…**

Shaina bailaba lo más pegada que podía de Minos sin llegar a verse vulgar o desesperada. Solo había otras dos parejas de baile y los demás platicaban y reían en grupitos.

\- Estas seguro que no te duele? – dijo Shaina acariciando suavemente la mejilla de Minos

\- Fue solo un rasguñó – contesto – Te aseguro que ni siquiera lo siento.

\- Y tu labio?

\- Solo cuando no me besas, porque cuando lo haces se me olvida. – dijo Minos sin dejar de bailar.

\- Me vas a decir quien lo hizo?

\- Quien hizo que cosa? Ya te dije que me golpee con la puerta.

\- Y el rasguño en tu mejilla?

\- Una copa cuarteada.

\- No te creo! – dijo Shaina – Tienes que decirme quien te golpeo!

\- No tengo que decirte nada - dijo Minos – Y ya deja el tema por la paz!

3 personas voltearon al escuchar que Minos había levantado la voz, pero al ver que no sucedía nada más, regresaron a sus respectivas conversaciones.

Shaina se quedó pensando. No podía descartar a nadie. Las dos heridas habían ocurrido mientras ella estaba lejos de Minos y ninguno de los 13 estaban descartados.

Saga entro finalmente a la terraza después de haber estado trabajando tiempo extra y comenzó a saludar a todos.

\- Te exijo que me digas quienes fueron!

\- No puedes obligarme!

\- Aceptas entonces que si te atacaron! – chillo Shaina

\- No acepto nada. Hasta que hora tienes que estar aquí? Ya podemos irnos?

\- No hasta que me digas quien fue!

El sonido de algo quebrándose se escuchó en el fondo, pero ninguno hizo caso.

\- Te estas poniendo muy necia!

\- Yo? Necia yo? Y tú qué? Por qué no me quieres decir? Que te cuesta?

\- No se me da la gana de decirte – dijo Minos enojado – Y no voy a ceder así que aguántate!

Shaina respiro profundo y sus ojos se encendieron con furia. Aguántate? Aguántate?

\- Aguántate esto! - dijo

Lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas justo cuando la canción terminaba y comenzaba otra melodía, dirigiéndose hacia Saga.

A Saga le habían repuesto el vaso de jugo y estaba recargado indiferente de espaldas a la barra. Kanon se acercó a saludarlo y como sintió que lo iba a comenzar a joder, prefirió huir hacia donde estaba Shaka con Shura y Zita. Liz platicaba con Geist y Marín en otro grupito cercano.

Laura se acercó a él temblando un poco. En parte por vergüenza, y en parte por la expectativa.

\- Hola – dijo

\- Hola – contesto Saga sin dejar de ver la pista, donde Dohko seguía susurrando cosas a Nancy, Saori comenzaba a bailar con Seiya y Aioros lo mismo con su pareja.

Los acordes de la siguiente canción comenzaron a sonar.

\- Por qué no me dijo que tenía un hermano gemelo? – pregunto Laura suavemente

 _Siempre que te pregunto,  
que cuando, como y donde,  
tu siempre me respondes;  
quizás, quizás, quizás. _

\- En qué momento si tú y yo no hemos cruzado más de dos palabras? – contesto Saga sin verla.

Shaina camino decidida hacia donde él estaba y él supo exactamente lo que quería. Pudo leerlo en su mente, corazón y en la furia que veía en sus ojos.

 _Y así pasan los días,  
y yo hay desesperando,  
y tú, tu, tu contestando;  
quizás, quizás, quizás._

Shaina llego y Saga ya tenía su brazo listo para escoltarla. Se detuvo a la altura de donde Laura lo miraba asombrada.

\- Y yo que creí que eras diferente, que había algo especial, pero ni siquiera supiste que no era yo… ni hablar… me equivoque…

 _Estas perdiendo el tiempo,  
pensando, pensando;  
por lo que más tú quieras,  
hasta cuando, hasta cuándo. _

Shaina comenzó a bailar sensualmente con Saga y Saga lo hacía a su vez. Para contrariedad de ella, Minos en lugar de enojarse como era su intención, fue por la rubia que había estado acompañando a Kanon y la invito a bailar. Shaina estaba que rechinaba los dientes.

\- No sabía que eras tan buena bailando – dijo Saga

\- Tuve buen maestro – dijo muy seca

\- Camus?

\- No. Milo

 _Y así pasan los días,  
y yo hay desesperando,  
y tú, tu, tu contestando;  
quizás, quizás, quizás. _

\- Problemas en el paraíso? – pregunto Saga para tratar de tranquilizarla.

Al tener a Minos y la rubia de espalda, no vio que este bailaba con la chica con sus manos en el trasero de la chica en una clara provocación para Shaina.

\- No. Y tú?

\- Yo que?

 _Siempre que te pregunto,  
que cuando, como y donde,  
tu siempre me respondes;  
quizás, quizás, quizás_.

\- Aunque no lo creas, no soy estúpida.

\- Nadie lo ha dicho.

\- Laura, la amiga de Camus, ha creído que soy tu mujer y me ha hecho una escena delante de todas.

\- De verdad? – dijo Saga con ojos brillantes.

 _Y así pasan los días,  
y yo hay desesperando,  
y tú, tu, tu contestando;  
quizás, quizás, quizás._

Shaina vio que Minos estaba coqueteando abiertamente con la mujer que tenía en brazos y no pudo soportarlo.

\- Disculpa Saga, creo que… no estoy de humor.

 _Estas perdiendo el tiempo,  
pensando, pensando;  
por lo que más tú quieras,  
hasta cuando, hasta cuándo. _

_Hay, y así pasan los días,  
y yo hay desesperando,  
y tú, tu, tu contestando;  
quizás, quizás, quizás.  
quizás, quizás, quizás. _

Shaina salió apresuradamente hacia el elevador para bajar al tocador. Necesitaba calmarse. Minos se disculpó con su pareja de baile y salió corriendo tras ella.

Ella tomo el elevador y el las escaleras de modo que llegaron al mismo tiempo. Alcanzo a sujetarla de la muñeca antes de que entrara a la antesala de los sanitarios.

\- Suéltame! – dijo tratando se zafarse

\- No hasta que prometas dejar tus jueguitos a un lado – dijo Minos muy serio

\- Te digo que me sueltes!

\- O si no que?

\- Grito

\- Y? eso a mí qué?

\- Hay 12 Caballeros dorados que vendrían a rescatarme – dijo haciendo fuerza para soltarse, pero Minos la tenía sujetada con firmeza pero sin hacerle daño.

\- Te refieres a los cobardes que me han jodido toda la noche? Sí, estoy esperando a salir de aquí para cobrármelas.

Shaina abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Entonces lo que ella pensaba era cierto. Los golpes no habían sido accidentes.

\- Ve y arréglate que nos vamos. – dijo soltándola – Te esperare justo aquí.

Shaina no le quito la vista de encima hasta que lo perdió en la antesala del tocador. Ahí estaban sus amigas Geist y Marín acomodándose el cabello y Liz y Laura en los cubículos.

\- Shaina! – grito Geist – No hemos podido convivir contigo en toda la noche

\- Si… he estado… algo ocupada

\- Con Minos? Oh por Dios! es tan guapo! Yo también estaría ocupada con el!

\- Si verdad? – dijo Shaina tratando de sonreír. De hecho le había prestado una mínima atención por estar al tanto del éxito de la fiesta. Por eso los otros se habían aprovechado – Donde dejaste a Sammy?

\- Está en el camerino de mujeres. La dormí sobre el diván. – dijo Geist revisándose en el espejo – Vengo de ir a checarla y esta bien.

\- Necesitas polvo? Yo traigo uno– dijo Marín entregándole una polvera que cayó al suelo al mismo tiempo que Marín y Geist desaparecían y las puertas de los dos cubículos que estaban vacíos se azotaban.

\- Pero que caraj… - exclamo Shaina al mismo tiempo que algo la impulsaba contra la pared del fondo.

No le tomo mucho tiempo reponerse antes de escuchar esa risa que aparecía todos los días en sus pesadillas. Una túnica blanca y una dishdasha entraron por la puerta. Los ropajes fueron desapareciendo hasta que la figura de la única persona en el mundo que no quería ver, apareció frente a ella.

\- Hola Shaina. Me has extrañado tanto como yo a ti?

\- A..A..Ares…!


	91. Chapter 91

**Capítulo 90**

\- Hey Chicas! Que alguien me ayude! La puerta está atascada!

Shaina miro de reojo como la puerta de uno de los cubículos vibraba. Reconoció la voz de Laura. Sin dejar de mirar a la figura vestida de negro frente a ella, se acercó a la puerta e intento abrirla.

Ares se recargo en el marco de la puerta de entrada del baño para verse las uñas. Shaina lo miro extrañada. No estaba haciendo nada! Por qué?

\- Shaina! Esto no es gracioso! Déjame Salir! – Grito Marín

\- Hay alguien ahí afuera? – se escuchó la voz de Liz – No puedo salir! Y Porque apagaron la luz?

Shaina intentaba abrir todos y cada uno de los cubículos, sin conseguirlo.

Volteo a ver a Ares. No se había movido de su lugar. Solo la veía con sus profundos ojos azules disfrutando su confusión.

Entonces Shaina recordó que Minos estaba afuera. Tal vez si gritaba…

\- Ni lo intentes. – dijo Ares tranquilamente leyéndole los pensamientos – Deja esos gritos para más tarde para cuando tú y yo estemos disfrutando…

\- Olvídalo! Eso no va a pasar nunca!

\- Y quien me lo va a impedir? Tu noviecito de pacotilla? Ja! Aunque no se me olvida que debo felicitarte. Lo has estado entrenando muy bien. Mira que pronto será el hazmerreír del Olimpo cuando se enteren que cuatro caballeros dorados de Athena lo han golpeado y él no ha movido un solo dedo… el muy idiota!

\- Q… queee?

\- Pero debo agradecérselos con una tarjeta. De no haberlo golpeado, ustedes no hubieran discutido y si no hubieran discutido tu no estarías aquí… a mi merced.

Shaina comenzó a pensar en sus opciones. Ares no estaba siendo violento aun. Esto no era lógico…

\- Tssss… eso es lo que te excita? La violencia? – dijo Ares acercándose lentamente – Porque podemos arreglarlo.

Shaina encendió su cosmo al máximo. Toda el área a su alrededor se volvió de un color fiusha.

\- Hay alguien ahí? Marín? Shaina? – se escuchó en el cubículo donde Shaina supuso que estaba Geist.

\- Geist! – grito mientras trataba de abrir la puerta.

\- Ella no puede escucharte – canturreo Ares

\- Déjalas ir! Ellas no tienen nada que ver!

\- Para qué? Entre más somos… más diversión. – dijo Ares moviéndose hacia ella – Me gusta que te hayas puesto tan bonita para mí.

\- No estas siendo un poco arrogante? – dijo Shaina moviéndose hacia atrás y tratando de llamar a alguien… el que fuera a través de su cosmo, pero nadie respondía.

\- Eres muy lista, pero yo lo soy más – dijo Ares – No estas tratando con pendejetes como los que acostumbras.

Se escucharon golpes y patadas en tres de los cubículos. Laura, Geist y Marín intentaban abrir la puerta a patadas sin conseguirlo. Liz golpeaba la puerta desesperada. Poco a poco se fue apagando el sonido, pero el cosmo violeta de Geist y el cosmo blanco de Marín se encendieron. Podía sentirlos pero no podía verlos.

Shaina volteo hacia los cubículos y de reojo no dejaba de ver los movimientos de Ares.

\- No tienes a nadie más importante a quien molestar? – le dijo – Seguro que hay muchas que están ansiosas por estar contigo… - dijo intentando hacer tiempo hasta poder pensar con más claridad.

Sus palabras hicieron reír al dios de la guerra.

\- La verdad es que diario nacen nuevas niñas y eso me da un infinito de posibilidades, pero por alguna razón, estoy encaprichado contigo…

\- No me digas que no me había dado cuenta!. – dijo Shaina enfilándose con cuidado hacia la salida.

Cuando llego a la puerta y la abrió, no vio más que el vacío. Dónde diablos estaban?

\- Jajaja te dije que era más listo que tú. – sonrió - Te lo explicare para que dejes de gastar la energía que vas a tener que ocupar en mi muy pronto. – extendió los brazos – Te presento… la Caja de la Tortura patentada por F&D (En honor a mis hijos Fobos y Deimos desde luego)

\- Caja... de la Tortura?

\- Debo decir, que estoy extremadamente contento con ellos. Hasta estoy pensando que les puedo regalar a las chicas que están ahí adentro cuando termine contigo. No están tan mal…

\- No te atrevas!

\- Jajaja Por que te molestas? – dijo Ares – Ser la mujer de un dios es todo un honor y mis hijos son todos tan guapos y varoniles como su padre.

\- Uff mientras no sean igual de hijos de puta

\- Jajaja para mi fortuna TODOS sin excepción lo son y de TODOS me siento en extremo orgulloso aunque no se los diga para que no se lo crean.

\- Valiente padre que les toco!

\- Bueno… basta de bla bla bla… - dijo intentando rozarle con el dorso de la mano una mejilla recibiendo un manotazo de parte de Shaina.

Un grito aterrador se escuchó desde el cubículo de Laura. Ares volteo y sonrió. La caja funcionaba tal y como sus hijos lo habían predicho.

Aun sonriendo, Ares se quitó el saco colgándolo cuidadosamente del ganchillo en el reverso de la puerta. Se quitó sus mancuernillas y comenzó a remangarse la camisa.

Shaina fue hasta la puerta del cubículo donde estaba Laura. Trato de abrirla, de ver por debajo. Todo era obscuridad.

\- Donde las tienes?

\- Están ahí adentro. Solo que están dando vueltas en su propio inconsciente.

\- No te entiendo.

\- Jeje… ya lo sabrás. Ven y acércate.

\- Claro que no!

\- Uy! Va a ser por las malas? Más rico!

Shaina intento pensar. No podían salir… Nadie le estaba contestando… Peor aún, no sabía dónde se encontraban. Geist, Marín y Ella podían soportar mucho, pero Liz y Laura? Si daba batalla, su integridad física podría ser comprometida.

\- Mmm… ya vas comprendiendo. – dijo Ares acorralándola contra la pared y oliendo su cuello mientras ella intentaba que no se acercara demasiado con sus brazos. – Anais Anais de Cacharel… delicioso.

Un ligero ataque de pánico causó que Shaina intentara golpear su entrepierna con la rodilla, pero solo consiguió que Ares soltara la risotada al ver que su propio vestido no la dejaba hacer muchos movimientos.

\- Eso pasa por ser una niña muy provocativa – dijo entre risas – Pero para que veas que soy justo te daré una ventaja.

Para horror de Shaina en milésimas de segundos, Ares había abierto su hermoso vestido de los pies a la entrepierna.

\- Buuu tenía la esperanza de que no usaras ropa interior esta noche.

Asqueada pero agradeciéndole en silencio esa ventaja, logro darle una patada que fue a parar a la mandíbula del dios, a quien al no estar en guardia, pudo abrirle el labio con el tacón. Contrario a lo que hubiera ella imaginado, Ares sonrió y saboreo su propia sangre con la lengua y salieron gritos horrorizados de los cuatro cubículos.

\- Ya recordé porque estoy encaprichado contigo… Necesitas de mano dura que te dome – dijo al mismo tiempo que le soltaba un golpe en el estómago que hizo que Shaina comenzara a toser. Le había sacado el aire – y no será una tarea fácil, pero sí muy placentera cuando termine contigo.

Dónde diablos estaba Minos, Shion, Athena… quien fuera que pudiera ayudarle a sacar a las chicas para poder explotar su ira y dar una mejor pelea?.

\- Vas a comenzar a llorar tan pronto? – dijo – Que paso con la chica invencible de la que todos están tan orgullosos?

\- Yo nunca lloro imbécil! – dijo intentando golpearlo, mas Ares simplemente se movió rápido para evadirlo. Se escucharon gritos en los cubículos.

\- Oh sí! Sigue intentándolo por favor. Te aseguro que nada me dará más placer que ser yo quien te baje los humos. – dijo lanzando dos o tres puñetazos hacia ella que también logro evadir. O Ares estaba solo jugando con ella, o era extremadamente lento.

De nuevo se escucharon gritos desgarradores dentro de los cubículos… casi histéricos.

\- Que les estás haciendo?!

\- Yo nada… pero tu sí. – dijo Ares con una sonrisa sádica

\- De que estas hablando?

\- Jajaja como te dije… soy muy hábil y no me gusta perder. Odio perder de hecho. Y mis nenes me regalaron la versión personalizada de la caja. Son muy hábiles. Cada vez que tú me golpeas o evades mi golpe… tus amigas sufren. – Dijo lanzándola con brusquedad contra la pared.

Shaina no estaba segura de haber escuchado bien.

\- Veras zorrita… Estamos dentro de la caja, que abrió un portal a una realidad alterna donde no están tus adorados compañeritos. Ellos no pueden entrar, y tú no puedes salir hasta que yo quiera. Pero… eso no es todo. Cada uno de los cubículos tienen el poder de absorber del inconsciente de la persona que está dentro, cada uno de sus temores y sus fobias y proyectarlos hacia ellos mismos. Y esto sucede cada que yo, el dueño de la caja, quiera. Y yo quiero que las escuches sufrir por tu causa. Que sepas que por cada golpe que no dejes que yo te dé, ellas se revolcaran de terror, se empaparan de lágrimas, y además pueden causar secuelas a largo plazo. Entre más duro sea el golpe que yo reciba, ellas tendrán un ataque de pánico más grande. No es increíble?

\- Eres un enfermo!

\- No zorrita, los dioses no podemos enfermarnos. Solamente nos divertimos. – dijo lanzándola de nuevo contra los cubículos – Hubiera sido en extremo divertido que Athena estuviera en uno de esos cubículos, pero era de esperarse que con lo creida que es, prefiriera usar su suite.

Shaina estaba desconcertada. Era obvio que no estaba a la altura de un dios ni por error, pero Ares no estaba usando su cosmos. Estaba peleando como un hombre entrenado, tal vez con la velocidad y fuerza de un santo de oro pero sin aprovechar la ventaja que tenía como un dios. Por qué? Hubiera podido simplemente acabarla de un solo golpe como su tío había hecho alguna vez y sin gran esfuerzo.

\- Te mencione acaso que esta realidad alterna no lleva el tiempo como la otra? – dijo Ares – Puedo golpearte horas, años, siglos! Y solo habrán pasado unos minutos donde están tus adorados compañeros dorados. Esta vez, no tienes escapatoria.

Shaina comenzó a dolerse de hombro izquierdo que había sido azotado ya varias veces contra la pared. Debía creer lo que estaba diciendo de sus amigas? Ella no podía probar que sí, pero tampoco que no. No tenía muchas opciones pero tampoco quería dejarse golpear.

\- Que te parece si jugamos un ratito más. Eres bastante resistente y me está gustando mucho! Me calientas la sangre! mi preciada signorina.

\- Púdrete!

\- Tomare eso como un si

Shaina tomando el poco vuelo que pudo, lanzo un puñetazo a Ares en el pómulo derecho haciendo que este retrocediera logrando que Shaina pudiera separarse de la pared. Ares volvió a sonreír. Sí. Eso es lo que él quería.

Shaina se abalanzó para seguirlo golpeando y le lanzo otro golpe con el brazo derecho, mas Ares no estaba indefenso y lo detuvo subiendo el brazo. Shaina lanzo ahora un izquierdazo más el resultado fue el mismo. Asombrado por el arrojo que estaba demostrando la chica, y haciendo alarde de su diferencia de fuerza y agilidad, volvió a estampar su puno contra el mentón de Shaina, haciéndola volar unos metros para caer sobre el duro suelo de mármol.

Los gritos de las cuatro chicas no se hicieron esperar. Con cada golpe que Ares recibía, se hacían más fuertes, más desesperados.

Cobardemente y viéndola en el suelo, Ares corrió para darle una patada en el costado, pero ella lo detuvo fácilmente con ambas manos y levantando la pierna izquierda, lo pateó en el pecho para separarlo y darle tiempo a levantarse.

Desde ese ángulo, podía ver en los ojos de Ares el deseo enfermo que le estaba produciendo ese tipo de violencia. Shaina pudo entenderlo ahora. Con cada golpe, excitaba sexualmente a Ares más y más.

Con el llanto de sus amigas repiqueteando en sus oídos, Shaina se levantó doliéndose. No se había rendido en ninguna batalla, no se rendiría ahora.

\- Si me hubieras hecho este hermoso regalo mientras estuvimos en Columbus, en este momento serias la mujer más adornada y llena de oro y diamantes.

\- Ni aunque me dieras el trono del maldito Olimpo …

\- No… en ese entonces me tenías miedo por otra razón, verdad? Tenías miedo de encontrar en mis brazos lo que alguien más te había negado… alguien a quien yo te recuerdo.

\- Cállate!

\- Tenías miedo de que te gustara tanto lo que yo te ofrecía, que traicionarías fácilmente a Athena Jajaja

\- Dices puras tonterías!

\- Las digo? Ilusa. Soy un dios. Puedo leerte completa. – dijo Ares – Tus pensamientos, tus sentimientos, tu cosmo… Estas casi llegando adonde yo quiero.

Shaina escucho un golpe seco dentro de los cubículos y volteo hacia allá. Ares aprovecho el momento para atraerla hacia el tomándola de la cintura, pero Shaina flexiono el brazo e intento darle un codazo en el mentón, lo que hizo que este la agarrara de la nuca con rudeza y le propinara un rodillazo en el esternón que hizo que Shaina se tambaleara hacia atrás y quedara pegada a la pared.

Se escuchó un grito más dentro de los cubículos antes de que otro golpe seco resonara por todo el lugar.

\- Por favor… déjalas ir… - dijo Shaina intentando enderezarse – no puedo soportarlo.

\- No… los gritos son música para mis oídos. No tardaran en morir de miedo.

El cosmo de Geist comenzó lentamente a apagarse.

\- No Geist ¡! Resiste por favor! – grito

\- Ahhh nada más impactante que saber que las personas que queremos mueren por culpa nuestra, no es cierto Shaina?

El cosmo de Marín comenzó a rendirse también. Tenía que tomar una decisión rápido.

Hizo un último intento para intentar comunicarse con alguien allá afuera.

\- Vaya que eres necia.

\- Ja! Es la segunda vez que me lo dicen esta noche.

Déjame mostrarte algo viborita. Esto hará que te decidas.

Toco la puerta del cubículo más a el cercano, que era el de Liz, y la puerta por un momento se volvió transparente.

Shaina pudo ver que Liz estaba aterrorizada y hecha un ovillo en el suelo. Su cabello estaba completamente enredado, tenía rasguños en su espalda que sangraban como si hubiera intentado quitarse algo desesperadamente y su vestido estaba hecho trizas. Apenas respiraba

Shaina solo pudo negar con la cabeza compulsivamente. Esto no estaba pasando.

Ares toco en el que estaba Geist.

La chica se había claramente raspado las rodillas, las palmas y las yemas de sus dedos. Estaban sangrando como si se hubiera arrastrado varios kilómetros. Estaba tendida boca arriba y tenía los ojos abiertos pero no veía nada. Su maquillaje estaba corrido con claras marcas de haber llorado.

\- Geist! Despierta! No me dejes! – Gritaba Shaina golpeando la puerta desesperada.

El dios de la guerra se saltó al de Laura.

La chica había hecho jirones la parte transparente de su vestido como si hubiera intentado quitarse algo de encima. Se había roto las uñas claramente por intentar escapar presa de un gran pánico y estaba sin sentido en el suelo con una herida en la frente que sangraba un poco.

A Shaina se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas de impotencia y rabia.

Pero Ares estaba disfrutándolo. Por ultimo toco la puerta del cubículo de Marín y azoto a Shaina contra la puerta para que pudiera verla.

A Shaina le era difícil de mirar que su amiga estaba totalmente en shock, con el vestido roto y los nudillos sangrando. Los ojos inyectados de sangre. Tenía algunos rasguños en las mejillas y el labio roto. Parecía estar apenas consciente.

Y cayo de rodillas. Era demasiado!

\- No dejes que mueran. Hare lo que quieras.

\- Te cansaste de jugar?

Shaina asintió con la cabeza y se mordió el labio. Siempre había dado la vida por alguien más. Sus amigas no serían la excepción.

\- Solo… solo déjalas ir, quieres? Te prometo que… te prometo que jugaremos todo lo que quieras… como tú quieras- dijo con voz entrecortada. Eran las chicas o ella.

Ares no contesto, pero Shaina inmediatamente sintió que un golpe tan fuerte que creyó que le había roto las costillas.

\- Oh! sí que me divertiré contigo. Dejare de molestar a tus amiguitas si te portas bien…

Shaina se dijo que no lloraría. No debía hacerlo. Era solo una batalla más… Una batalla más…


	92. Chapter 92

**Capítulo 91**

\- Levántate! Dijiste que jugarías conmigo como yo quisiera! – dijo Ares jalándola del vestido hacia arriba.

Se escuchó como su vestido se rompía dejando ver su ropa interior de encaje

\- Te ordeno que te defiendas y pelees! No quiero que te rindas porque así no es divertido!

Shaina cerró los ojos un momento mientras intentaba que sus piernas la sostuvieran e intentaba cerrar con una mano su vestido desgarrado.

Su único consuelo era que las chicas habían dejado de ser torturadas. Ya no se escuchaban ruidos ni gritos. Oraba en silencio para que las cuatro siguieran vivas.

Pensaba en el día de su cumpleaños. El día que paso con Minos en la nieve, sin pensar en el futuro, disfrutando cada minuto a su lado… riendo, platicando, siendo una chica normal. Tal vez ella no volvería a hacerlo, pero ellas cuatro podrían tener eso y mucho más, solo tenía que resistir un… poco… más.

Ares daba vueltas frente a ella como león enjaulado. Se le estaba acabando la energía a Shaina. Aun así no pudo dejar de admirar su resistencia. Otras no le habían durado tanto e incluso hubo dos ocasiones en las que se le había pasado la mano y habían muerto en sus manos.

Ya no debía golpearla más o no podría disfrutarla como tenía planeado. Fue hasta su saco que estaba colgado y del bolsillo interior sacó una daga ondulada medieval. La saco de su funda viendo con reverencia su hoja afilada.

\- Sabes? Te daré una oportunidad de dejar de sentir dolor…

\- Me vas a matar como el hijo de puta que eres?

\- Oh no… no, claro que no. Mi intención nunca ha sido ni será matarte bambina… solo quiero probar un poco de lo que le das a Minos. Acaso crees que no me di cuenta de que toda esa historia de que te comprometiste con él en Columbus Isle fue únicamente para que mi padre no tomara? Y de seguro que el metiche de Fes te ayudo verdad? Jajaja por qué crees que le metí esa putiza…

\- Eres un…!

\- Vamos! Ya estaba feo! Uno o dos huesos rotos tal vez hasta lo componga un poco. Jajaja

\- Eres increíble…

\- Lo sé. Entrégate a mí por las buenas, y dejare que te vayas.

Se acercó lentamente a Shaina jugando con el puñal hasta ponérselo cerca del cuello.

\- Y si no que?

Ya te dije que podemos continuar toda la noche. Yo puedo no dormir. No lo necesito.

Shaina estaba cansada. Todo el cuerpo le dolía. Las lágrimas comenzaban a agolparse en sus ojos. Moriría sin hacerle saber a Minos lo que sentía por él? No era justo.

\- Mi respuesta es No!

Ares volteo furioso.

\- Si tengo que morir, lo hare. Y lo hare feliz porque no tendré que vivir para soportar tu asquerosa presencia.

Ares esta vez no sonrió. Le dio un revés con la mano izquierda que hizo que Shaina resbalara con un poco de sangre que había en el piso y golpeara su sien en la orilla del mármol del lavabo cayendo esta vez completamente sin sentido.

* * *

Minos estaba recargado en la pared junto a la puerta de los sanitarios. Nadie había entrado desde que Shaina entro ni al de hombres ni al de mujeres. El pasillo estaba vacío.

Comenzó a tocarse el costado. El golpe le estaba doliendo. Maldita la hora en la que había hecho esa apuesta con Rada y Aiacos acerca de que no sería capaz de controlarse frente a los dorados. Parecía que únicamente le habían echado la sal.

Checo su reloj. Shaina solo llevaba dos minutos dentro, pero se estaba desesperando. Había escuchado las voces del parloteo de varias mujeres, por lo que esperaba que no se quedara a platicar. Verdaderamente estaba al límite de su paciencia y si llegaba algún otro dorado terminaría por desquitarse con él.

Por un momento sintió que alguien lo volvía a golpear en la cara pero no había nadie. No había ningún cosmo cerca y un otro golpe le saco el aire. Qué demonios! Era como si lo estuvieran atacando y no había nadie!

Se acercó a la puerta del baño y comenzó a tocar con el puño cerrado.

\- Shaina! Deja de estar chismeando y sal de ahí que ya me quiero ir!

Molesto por no recibir respuesta alguna se sentó en el pasillo y vio la hora. 4 minutos.

\- Mami?

Minos volteo y vio a Sammy, somnolienta y abrazando una almohada, descalza y usando únicamente su fondo de algodón.

\- Sammy! Que haces aquí sola? – dijo extrañado

\- Quiero ver a mi mama – dijo tallando sus ojitos con el dorso de su mano.

\- Y quien es tu mama? Donde esta?

\- No sé. Y Shaina? Quiero que me lea un cuento!

\- Entró al baño – dijo – Porque no vas y le dices que salga?

Sammy asintió con la cabeza, Minos se levantó y la siguió. Abrió la puerta pero la niña no pudo entrar. Era como si hubiera una pared invisible. Se podía ver la habitación vacía pero no se podía entrar. Sammy comenzó a golpear desesperada.

\- Mami! Mamiiiii! Mamiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Minos se puso en alerta. Algo no estaba bien. Se inclinó hacia la niña.

\- Sammy… sabes llegar a la terraza? – la niña asintió con la cabeza – Ve por cualquier dorado y pronto. Diles que Shaina los necesita.

Sammy se despabiló por completo al oír esto y asintió. Marín la había preparado bien para reaccionar ante una emergencia. Soltó su almohada y corrió hacia el elevador.

Minos llamo a su Surplice e intento entrar. Todos sus ataques rebotaban.

Estaba temblando de miedo de imaginar lo que podía estar pasando allá adentro.

* * *

Shion estaciono su auto en el subterráneo del hotel. Había ido a dejar a Diana y regresaba a la fiesta. Estaba angustiado y no entendía por qué. Decidió tele transportarse a la terraza e intento tranquilizarse al ver que todo parecía normal: Athena estaba entre los de bronce platicando con Zita y Shura; Aioros y compañía estaba platicando con Shaka, Saga, y Afrodita y compañía; Dohko y Nancy bailaban mientras Mu, Aiora, DM y compañía, Kanon y compañía y Camus platicaban en otro rincón.

La música daba un ambiente tranquilo y agradable y nadie parecía estar mal en ningún sentido. Hizo un conteo rápido. Faltaba uno de la familia: Shaina. Pero tampoco estaba Minos. Sería que se habrían retirado antes? Intento localizarla a través de su cosmo, pero no hubo respuesta.

Sammy llego a la terraza y volteo para todos lados. Vio de lado izquierda a Afrodita y corrió hacia el:

\- Maestro, maestro!

\- Que pasa Sammy? Por qué no estas vestida?

\- Shaina! Necesita ayuda! – le dijo Sammy angustiada.

Afrodita volteo a ver a sus compañeros. Los cuatro asintieron.

\- Vayan mientras llevo a las chicas con Athena – dijo Aioros muy serio. Le hizo una señal a la amiga de Afrodita y a su chica y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el grupito de Athena.

Afrodita se hinco y pregunto a Sammy.

\- En donde esta?

\- En el baño de mujeres en el piso de abajo.

\- Ve con Aioros – dijo empujando a la niña hacia donde su amigo se dirigía

Shaka, Saga y Afrodita corrieron escaleras abajo. No quisieron esperar el elevador. Se quitaron los sacos para poder llamar a sus armaduras y los dejaron tirados ahí mismo.

Sammy corrió hacia donde su maestro le había indicado, pero vio a Kanon y se desvió con él.

\- Sammy! Por qué estas vestida así? Te vas a enfermar!.

\- Minos necesita ayuda!

Kanon se puso en alerta. Había visto salir corriendo a sus compañeros. Había sentido como habían llamado a sus armaduras.

\- En dónde?

\- Los baños de abajo!

Kanon volteo a verlos a todos y todos asintieron. Pidieron a sus parejas que los esperaran y salieron corriendo escaleras abajo.

* * *

Ares jaló el cuerpo inerte de Shaina unos centímetros hasta quedar al centro de la habitación. Verifico que aun respirara y se alegró que así fuera. No importaba que tan rudo le gustaba jugar, no le gustaba la necrofilia.

Volteó el cuerpo de Shaina hasta dejarla boca arriba y se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus piernas.

Paso la hoja de la daga por su cuello, disfrutando el momento. Recorrió todo el camino hasta sus hombros y corto los tirantes de su sostén, triunfante. Estaba casi al límite de la excitación.

Siguió el camino hacia su ombligo.

Estaba inclinándose para darle un beso, cuando un gran cosmo azul cielo comenzó a ser emitido por Shaina. Su cabello se tornó largo, ondulado y de color naranja. Sus ojos se abrieron y su cara volteo a ver a Ares.

Los ojos de Ares se abrieron desmesurados.

\- Be... Be… Becca?

\- No le harás lo mismo que me hiciste a mí - dijo con voz extraña – Aléjate de ella!.

Ares se levantó rápidamente completamente asustado. Su cosmo dejo de sostener la caja de la tortura en la otra realidad.

\- Tu… tu… tu estas muerta!

Un estruendo se escuchó en el lugar y Minos entro, atacando a Ares inmediatamente.

Ares salto para evadir el ataque, volteo a ver a Shaina que ya había regresado a su forma original, lanzo maldiciones por lo bajo, tomo su saco y desapareció en el aire.

Minos corrió hacia Shaina barriéndose con las rodillas para llegar a ella. Estaba completamente horrorizado por el estado en el que se encontraba.

\- Shaina preciosa… despierta por favor! – dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla con suavidad.

\- Aléjate de ella maldito infeliz! – grito Shaka furioso al ver a Minos junto a una maltrecha Shaina.

Minos volteo y su mirada era de furia.

\- Rayo Ken! – grito Saga antes de lanzar su técnica contra Minos.

Minos regreso su mirada a Shaina, quien abrió sus ojos y miro a Minos.

\- Viniste! – susurro

La alegría de Minos al ver que Shaina estaba consciente, hizo que olvidara que Saga lo estaba atacando así que lo único que hizo fue desplegar sus alas y resistir la técnica de espaldas. Posiblemente si no tuviera su Surplice hubiera muerto con ese ataque.

\- Las… chicas…

\- Cuales chicas amor?

\- Levántame

\- Pero…

\- Por favor – suplico

Minos tenía la mandíbula adolorida de la fuerza que estaba haciendo para no estallar. Afortunadamente Su Surplice estaba resistiendo.

\- Saga quítate! Estallido vital! – Grito Shaka

Shaina con las ultimas fuerzas se levantó, se le colgó del cuello e hizo que Minos girara para quedar ella de espaldas y recibir la técnica del caballero de virgo.

Kanon llego justo a tiempo para desviarle el brazo a Shaka, que fue a parar a la pared haciendo un gran agujero.

\- Idiota! La vas a matar! – grito Kanon poniéndose frente a ellos

\- Kanon no te metas! – grito Saga – Ve como la dejo! Esto es imperdonable!

DM llego corriendo y se puso junto a Kanon

\- Están equivocados! – le dijo DM a Shaka

\- Tú de parte de quien estas? – pregunto Shaka enojado – Ni siquiera debiera de preguntar. No sería la primera vez que nos traicionas!

\- Sácame de aquí… por favor… - suplico Shaina a Minos antes de desvanecerse en sus brazos.

Un ligero quejido salió de uno de los cubículos haciendo que los seis voltearan hacia allá poniéndose en alerta y dándole la oportunidad a Minos de abrir un portal y desaparecer con Shaina en brazos.

Saga abrió con cuidado el cubículo de donde procedía el gemido.

\- Por Athena! – dijo corriendo hacia Marín para ver si había signos vitales – Revisen los demás cubículos.!

Shion, Aioros, Aioria, Dohko, Shura, Camus y Mu llegaron al mismo tiempo.

\- Que está pasando aquí? – pregunto Shion

\- Minos ha atacado y secuestrado a Shaina! – grito Afrodita

\- Que dices? - exclamo Shion

\- Saga! Ven – grito DM – te necesito aquí!

\- Yo también acá! – dijo Kanon

\- Y en este también! – dijo Shaka que abrió el ultimo.

\- Pero qué demonios está sucediendo! – pregunto Aioria asomándose al cubículo que acababa de dejar Saga para ir a los demás.

Cayó de rodillas y llego gateando a donde estaba Marín.

\- Mi amor! Mi vida que paso? Que te hicieron por Zeus!

\- No me toques! Lárgate! Auxilio! – comenzó a patear y gritar Marín

\- Marín, soy yo. Aioria!

\- Vete! Veteeee! – gritaba Marín de forma histérica

Shion le toco un hombro a Aioria.

\- Está en estado de shock. Necesito que te muevas para que podamos trabajar.

\- No quiero dejarla. – reclamo Aioria llorando.

\- No te la vamos a quitar. Quiero tranquilizarla y ver que no esté más herida de lo que podemos ver, de acuerdo?

Aioria asintió con la cabeza y salió del cubículo.

Shion entró y aplico un poco de su cosmo en la cabeza y Marín logro tranquilizarse y quedarse dormida.

\- Aioros… ayúdame. Llévala a la suite de la señorita Saori.

\- Sí.

\- Aioria, ve por Athena y explícale que necesitamos usar su suite. Que te de la llave y corres a alcanzarnos.

\- Sí. – dijo el caballero de leo corriendo hacia donde habían dejado a Athena

Saga estaba examinando a Liz. Necesitaba un botiquín.

\- Shaka! Ve a recepción y que te den el botiquín. Apúrate y nos alcanzas en la suite de Athena

\- Estará bien? – pregunto genuinamente preocupado por la chica

\- Necesito llevarlas a otro lado para auscultarlas, pero no se ve que tengan heridas mayores. – le dijo Saga – De prisa!

\- Enseguida! – dijo Shaka corriendo hacia el lobby

\- Shura, ayuda a Saga con Liz – ordeno Shion – llévala a la suite

\- Si!

Shion paso al cubículo de Geist. Mu ya estaba acariciándole el cabello. No hubo necesidad de palabras. Mu la cargo y la llevo cuidadosamente a la suite de Saori.

Shion fue al último cubículo y vio que Saga revisaba a Laura.

\- Nosotros nos encargamos, verdad Camus? – dijo Saga muy serio

\- Si!

\- Allá los espero. – dijo el patriarca - Kanon, Dohko, por favor lleven a todas las chicas a sus respectivas casas. La fiesta termino; Afrodita, encárgate de instalar a Zita y ve que Sammy no entre a la suite. Quédate con ellas de ser necesario. Sería un choque demasiado fuerte para ella.

\- Si! – dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la terraza para cumplir órdenes.

DM y Shion salieron dejando a Camus y Saga con Laura.

\- Camus… No tiene ninguna herida mortal pero está en shock y está muy fría… necesito que me consigas una manta o algo antes de que entre en choque hipotérmico mientras intento despertarla.

\- Voy a conseguirla! No me tardo. – dijo Camus mientras corría a la salida.

Saga la levanto con cuidado y la traslado a la antesala donde había unos sillones. Se sentó y se la puso en las piernas para abrazarla y darle un poco de calor.

\- Dulzura… lamento cualquier cosa que te ocurrió aquí… y lamento haberte hablado como lo hice hace rato… pero tienes que entender, que verte en brazos de mi hermano me volvió loco. Te prometo no hacer ninguna escenita y no decirte nada si sigues saliendo con él. Solo resiste un poco si? Tu eres muy fuerte y muy valiente. Resistes muchos golpes tanto físicos como sicológicos y este no debe ser la excepción. Reacciona por favor!

Laura no se movió. Su respiración era cada vez más débil como si le costara trabajo y el color de su cara ya se le había ido completamente

\- Laura… espero me perdones por lo que voy a hacer y luego no me vaya a demandar – dijo sonriendo – Si me lo preguntan fue puramente en aras de tu recuperación pero tú y yo sabemos cuál es la verdadera razón.

Agacho su cabeza y lenta y suavemente poso sus labios sobre los de ella. Fue un beso tierno, como si estuviera besando una flor. Inconscientemente el cuerpo entero de Laura se estremeció y comenzó a volverle el color.

Saga se separó de ella y sonrió. Su respiración comenzaba a ser más regular.

\- Te prometo que la próxima vez que te bese, estarás consciente para que puedas disfrutarlo tanto como yo.

Lentamente, Laura comenzó a reaccionar, abriendo sus ojos.

Camus entro corriendo con una manta, interrumpiendo el momento, tapando a Laura y quitándosela de los brazos a Saga.

\- Gracias amigo.

\- Vamos con los demás. Debo cerciorarme que las otras chicas estén bien.

Saga casi corrió hacia la suite sabiendo que ya todos estarían ahí.

Camus no se apresuró. Dejo que Saga se adelantara. Sabía que Laura tenía los ojos abiertos. Solo esperaba que se sintiera lo suficientemente bien como para hablarle. No pasaron mucho minutos hasta que Laura estuviera 100% consciente.

\- Camus. A donde me llevas?

\- Con Saori – dijo tranquilo bajando la velocidad de sus pasos

\- Bájame!

\- Te sientes lo suficientemente bien? – pregunto preocupado

\- Creo que sí. – dijo – solo me duele la cabeza.

\- No lo dudo. Tienes un enorme chichón con una cortada. – dijo – Tu ropa la dejaste en el camerino?

\- Si por qué?

\- Tu vestido parece haber sufrido de un accidente. No creo que vayas a andar a gusto con él.

\- Sí. Están allá.

Camus se desvió hacia el camerino de mujeres y lo abrió. No había nadie. Cerro la puerta con seguro y deposito suavemente a Laura en el diván. Jaló una silla para quedar frente a ella y la miro con expresión entre seria y preocupada.

\- Camus… que traes puesto?

\- Es mi armadura. La utilizo cuando estoy trabajando.

\- Creí que estábamos de fiesta!. De que me perdí?

Camus lanzo un gran suspiro.

\- Parece ser, que hubo un secuestro.

\- Qué? A Quien? – dijo Laura automáticamente – Alguien vio algo? Ya llamaron a la policía?

\- Tranquila – dijo Camus – parece que ese golpe en la cabeza no te quito lo atrabancada. Creen… que Minos, novio de Shaina, la ha secuestrado después de atacarla.

\- Esto es muy serio Camus!

\- Lo sé. – dijo – Tu… viste algo? Recuerdas algo?

Laura comenzó a temblar solo de hacerlo.

\- Yo estaba en la terraza. Liz, Marín y Geist pasaron junto a mí y dijeron que irían al tocador. Yo me les uní y entramos juntas.

\- Viste a alguien cerca? Había alguien más? – pregunto Camus

\- No. Yo estaba en el cubículo final. Escuche que Shaina entro y comenzó a hablar con Marín y Geist. Después se oyó el sonido de dos puertas azotándose y ya iba a salir cuando la puerta se atascó. Comencé a pedir ayuda pero nadie contesto.

\- Que paso después?

\- Intente ver por la parte de abajo pero estaba clausurada. Las dos partes! Lo cual no es lógico pues tendría que haber brincado al entrar comprendes?

\- Si, sigue

\- Entonces intente hacerlo por arriba. Me subí al Toilette pero tampoco había salida. Es como si estuviera en una caja!

\- Y después? Escuchaste alguna voz durante todo eso?

\- No, nada! Debió ser a prueba de sonido y debió estar adulterada la última conga, porque juro que ese cubículo triplico su tamaño y después…

Laura comenzó a sentir terror de nuevo y comenzó a hiperventilar.

\- Tranquila cariño, ya no pueden hacerte daño. Respira hondo 3 veces. Concéntrate en tu respiración.

Laura siguió las instrucciones hasta que comenzó a calmarse.

\- Después… comenzaron a salir de no sé dónde… gallinas…. Asquerosas y repulsivas gallinas que comenzaban a atacarme… y palomas!

\- No te sigo…

\- Yo… yo tuve un ataque de… ansiedad y pánico Camus… soy Ornitofobica. Tengo un miedo insano por las aves… las plumas. Estaban por todos lados. No podía respirar… Me estaban tocando! Intente quitármelas de encima… pero caían del techo! Yo… dentro de mi histeria me caí… debió ser por el golpe que me di pero desperté en tus brazos. Fue horrible!

Camus asintió. Tenía todos los síntomas. Todo encajaba.

\- Camus… no pude ver nada, ni escuchar nada. Lo siento.

\- No Cariño. No es tu culpa – dijo tomando sus manos – Crees que… puedas ayudarme a esclarecer este misterio sin tener que llamar a la policía? Este asunto lo resolveremos internamente.

Laura asintió.

\- Puedo ayudarles a encontrar al culpable. Lo hago todos los días!

\- Gracias Laura. Pero antes de eso necesito que te revisen y chequen que estas en condiciones de hacerlo de acuerdo?

\- Sí. Está bien. Ahora… me permites? Debo cambiarme…

Camus se levantó y se dirigió a la salida.

\- Camus…

\- Si?

\- Lamento lo que le paso a Shaina. La encontraremos.

\- Eso espero – dijo Camus saliendo al pasillo.

Sí. Tenían que encontrarla pero también averiguar qué diablos había pasado con las chicas.


	93. Chapter 93

**Capitulo 92**

 **Mayo 10, 12 PM.**

 **Departamento de Minos.**

 **Oslo, Noruega.**

Minos abrió el portal dentro de su departamento y llego con Shaina en brazos.

Prendió la luz y camino con ella hasta su recamara. La deposito con mucho cuidado sobre la cama y la contemplo por unos segundos parado junto a ella con los puños cerrados. Ni siquiera podía descargar su ira porque no sabía contra quien dirigirla. La tapo con una manta para que no perdiera su calor y se fue a la recamara de huéspedes donde se liberó de su Surplice. Prendió la calefacción para que la temperatura fuera agradable y regreso a la habitación donde Shaina seguía tal como la había dejado.

Dio como tres vueltas por toda la habitación antes de decidirse. Saco el celular de su pantalón, asombrándose de que a pesar de tantos golpes no se hubiera roto y le marco a su amigo.

R.- El más guapo juez del inframundo al habla?

M.- No estoy para jueguitos tontos Rada

R.- Ouch. Ya me di cuenta. Que paso? como te fue?

M.- Terrible. Dime… Tú has curado heridas antes verdad?

R.- Unas cuantas. Por qué? Estas herido? Por qué no usas tu propia energía para curarte?

M.- Yo… no estoy en condiciones. Estoy en mi limite más bajo…

R.- Carajo! Me estás diciendo que también estas herido?

M.- Eso no es importante… Estoy en mi departamento. Si la llevo a un hospital tendré que dar explicaciones y además nos pueden encontrar... Y ya te dije. No tengo fuerzas para protegerla.

R.- Tiene alguna fractura expuesta? Algo que sea muy grave?

M.- Y como diablos voy a saber? Me ves cara de doctor?

R.- Minos… tranquilízate hombre!. No es una chiquilla común y lo sabes. Ella está bien.

M.- Perdón. Solo… solo estoy desesperado. No sé qué hacer!

R.- … (Minos pidiendo perdón?)

M.- …

R.- Tiene alguna herida que este sangrando en exceso?

M.- …Nada exagerado.

R.- Está consciente?

M.- No. Está dormida. Lo sé por su respiración acompasada que conozco tan bien.

R.- Ok. Eso es bueno. Si está tranquila y durmiendo no tiene ninguna herida grave. Aun así vas a necesitar ayuda. No puedes tu solo, sobretodo porque me dices que apenas puedes contigo mismo.

M.- Lo sé. Que me sugieres?

R.- Lo que se hacer mejor: Romper las reglas.

M.- De que demonios hablas?

R.- Confía en mí. Te espero en una hora. Toma un baño, arréglate y baja en una hora. Ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos.

M.- Pero no quiero dejarla sola…

R.- Solo serán unos minutos. Te lo prometo.

M.- …Está bien. Solo porque no puedo pensar en otra opción. Te veo en una hora exacta.

Minos colgó el teléfono y fue a verificar que Shaina estuviera bien. Le dolía no saber qué hacer. Quería abrazarla y besarla y decirle que estaría a salvo en ese lugar con él, pero no quería que al tocarla pudiera lastimarla más. Ya había sufrido bastante.

Se sentía impotente e inútil y esos sentimientos eran algo nuevo para él, como prácticamente todo lo que estaba viviendo desde que la conoció.

 **Mayo 10, 11pm**

 **Novotel Athenes**

 **Atenas, Grecia**

\- Shion, Dohko… ya pudieron localizarla? – preguntaba Saori mientras acariciaba tiernamente la cabeza de Liz – Yo no he podido.

\- No. La señal rebota por todo el mundo como si estuviera saltando a propósito. – dijo Shion mientras contemplaba a su diosa – No debí dejarla sola. – se culpó.

\- No podías hacer nada Shion. Fue en el único lugar donde tú no podías vigilarla. Lo pensó muy bien - dijo Saori levantándose yendo hacia la salita

\- Esa no es ninguna excusa. – dijo Shion siguiendo a Saori junto a Dohko

\- Afortunadamente ninguna de las cuatro tiene ningún daño físico de consideración – dijo Dohko

\- Confiemos en que Saga sabe lo que hace – dijo Saori – Shion. Quiero que lleven a Liz, Marín y Geist a mis aposentos en el santuario.

\- Y Laura? - pregunto

\- Parece que ni Saga ni Camus no lo consideran necesario y ella nos ayudara a esclarecer esta situación. Camus no está convencido de que haya sido Minos y hay que darle el beneficio de la duda, después de todo, no nos ha dado motivos para pensar lo contrario.- dijo Saori

Shion cerro los puños. Si resultaba que Minos era culpable, el mismo bajaría al mismo inframundo para cortarlo en pedacitos.

\- Creo que será mejor que usted también regrese al santuario Athena y deje que los demás nos encarguemos de esto. No estaríamos tranquilos dejándolas aquí solas mientras nosotros seguimos buscando alguna pista. - dijo

Athena asintió.

\- Dile a Mu que venga a ayudarte Shion y tele transpórtenlas directo. Después vengan por mí. – Shion asintió y llamó a Mu para seguir ordenes inmediatas. – Dohko. Dile a Shaka, Afrodita y Saga que vengan. Quiero hablar con ellos.

Dohko se apresuró a obedecerla y los tres entraron a la salita.

\- Caballeros. Díganme que fue exactamente lo que paso? Por favor.

\- Sammy fue a decirnos que Shaina estaba en peligro y fuéramos a rescatarla y eso hicimos – dijo Afrodita

\- Cuando llegamos, Minos tenía su Surplice puesta y estaba agachado sobre Shaina – dijo Shaka

\- Le pedimos amablemente que la soltara – dijo Saga – Solo que no quiso obedecer y no nos dejó otra opción más que atacarlo.

Athena estaba muy tranquila.

\- Saga. Cuando renunciaste a tu armadura, prometiste usar tus conocimientos del cosmo solo para el bien. Como atacar a Minos entra en esta ecuación?

\- Solo estaba defendiendo a Shaina – se defendió

\- Shaka. Viste a Minos lastimándola? – pregunto muy seria

\- Estaba sobre ella – se defendió el caballero de virgo

\- Pueden los tres decirme que tan poderoso es el cosmo de Minos como para que 12 caballeros dorados, 5 de bronce, Un patriarca y Una diosa no sintieran los cosmos de tres de sus caballeros femeninos siendo atacadas por este?

Los tres caballeros se quedaron callados y se vieron entre ellos. Si bien Minos era poderoso, eso no encajaba. Iban a replicar algo cuando Camus los interrumpió.

\- Athena, Laura solicita hablar con usted.

\- Hazla pasar. Caballeros. Retírense por favor.

Los tres salieron y Camus y Laura entraron. Saori los invito a sentarse.

\- Laura. Lamento mucho lo que te paso. Te encuentras bien?

\- Sí. Milagrosamente ya no me duele nada. Las manos de Shion son milagrosas – dijo Laura.

\- Creí que Saga te había curado. – pregunto Saori intrigada

Un leve rubor cubrió las mejillas de Laura.

\- No. Preferí que lo hiciera Shion. Tiene la mano más ligera.

\- Es cierto. Es muy bueno en lo que hace – afirmo Saori –

\- Sí. No sé si ya lo había dicho, pero trabajo para el precinto uno de la policía de Atenas.

\- No, creo que no me habían comentado

\- Me gustaría ayudarles a ver quién o qué cosa ocurrió en ese baño. Estoy francamente enojada con la situación y me lo he tomado personal.

Saori la miro con una sonrisa.

\- Y como crees que puedas ayudarnos?

\- Camus dijo que tenían idea de quién era el sospechoso, y mi trabajo es precisamente encontrar evidencias. Me permitiría trabajar con Camus en esto? Puedo recuperar las cintas de video y saber exactamente qué sucedió.

\- En el baño hay cámaras? – pregunto Saori escandalizada

\- No, pero en la antesala si y en la entrada. – dijo – Podemos ver quien entro y salió de ahí en las horas previas y descartar posibilidades.

\- Puedes hacer esto sin involucrar a la policía? No quiero escándalos.

\- Déjamelo a mí. Puedo hacerlo. Camus estará conmigo durante todo el proceso para ayudarme y mantenerla informada. – dijo esperanzada

Saori lo pensó. Cualquier ayuda para esclarecer eso y encontrar a Shaina era bienvenida y además Laura no estaría predispuesta como sus caballeros.

\- Está bien Laura. Gracias. Te tomare la palabra, pero con una condición.

\- Cual.

\- Duerme un poco.

\- Pero en casos de secuestro el tiempo es vital y…

\- Te siento aun un poco débil y no quiero que te haga daño.

\- Está bien. Dormiré un par de horas aquí si me lo permites. – dijo Laura bostezando.

Saori asintió.

\- Además no quiero que tengas problemas en tu trabajo por esto…

\- Mañana tengo libre así que puedo hacerlo lo antes posible.

Saori miro a Camus y sonrió.

\- Esperare noticias suyas entonces a mi celular. Laura, puedes utilizar la habitación adjunta. Hay dos camas. Camus. Hazme un último favor antes de irme. Acompáñame al baño donde ocurrió todo. Quiero ver si hay algún rastro que pueda percibir antes de que Shion venga.

 **Mayo 11, 3 AM.**

 **Departamento de Minos.**

 **Oslo, Noruega.**

Shaina sintió que alguien estaba acariciándole los hombros y empezó a patear para intentar defenderse pero una suave tela le impedía hacerlo.

\- Suéltame! No me toques! – dijo mientras se retorcía

\- Si no te calmas, voy a volver a noquearte como la última vez. Vas a despertarlo con tus gritos y el también necesita descansar.- le dijo una voz conocida en voz baja.

Shaina espero un momento a que su cabeza procesara lo que estaba oyendo y calmándose un poco, abrió los ojos. La habitación estaba a media luz pero una silueta conocida la estaba curando.

\- Entonces… al final… si estoy muerta… - dijo al ver a la persona a su lado.

\- No. Pero si lo que planeabas era ir a visitarme, esta no es la mejor forma ni la más rápida – le dijeron mientras vendaban su brazo.

\- Estoy drogada? – pregunto un poco desconcertada. Incorporándose un poco sobre la cama. Se dio cuenta que esa recamara le era familiar. Era la de Minos.

\- No. A ti no te gusta tomar ninguna. Lo recuerdo bien.

Shaina lo miro en silencio por unos segundos antes de que finalmente su cerebro se conectara con su corazón y con el único brazo bueno, sin importarle el esfuerzo y el dolor que esto le generaba, tomo la almohada junto a ella y comenzó a golpearlo.

\- Idiota! Cabeza de chorlito! Porque tuviste que hacerte el héroe! – decía golpeándolo hasta que cada vez los almohadazos era cada vez más débiles y tantas emociones encontradas hicieron mella en la barrera que le impedía llorar, por lo que pronto incontrolables lagrimas salieron de sus ojos. Una vez abierta la presa era difícil de cerrarla.

Cassius solo pudo sentarse en la cama y esperar, pero Shaina no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo y lo abrazo. Se aferró a él con desesperación, alegría, tristeza…

\- Me abandonaste!– decía entre lágrimas - Nunca te lo voy a perdonar!

\- Hice lo que tenía que hacer – dijo Cassius abrazándola delicadamente. Tal vez ella, en su emoción, no estaba siendo consciente, pero seguía estando muy lastimada.

Lentamente y para que no se sintiera rechazada, Cassius fue devolviéndola a su almohada.

\- Te hice tu sopa favorita – le dijo extendiéndole la caja de pañuelos desechables – No sé a qué hora cenaste, pero te devolverá algunas fuerzas. Te sientes lo suficientemente bien como para comerla?

Shaina asintió mientras enjugaba esas estúpidas lagrimas traicioneras. Que no repetía hasta el cansancio que ella no era una llorona?

Cassius se levantó de la cama y ella aprovecho para más o menos darse una idea de lo que había ocurrido. La habían cambiado de ropa. No traía nada debajo de la camisa de seda lo que hizo que los colores se le subieran al rostro. Quien la había cambiado? Minos o Cassius?

Sentía una venda en las costillas, el hombro. Tenía dolor por todo su cuerpo. Una parte de su cara la sentía extraña y la boca seca. Le habían puesto parches calientes por todos lados y le ardían como el carajo, pero no se los quitaría. Era lo mejor para quitar lo adolorido.

Su cabello había sido cepillado cuidadosamente para poder revisarla y podía sentir al menos dos grandes chichones que estaba segura, habían sido causados por alguna superficie dura, pero no había suturas.

Recordaba cada golpe que Ares le dio, cada dialogo… Los gritos de las chicas y cuando Ares le había mostrado el estado en el que se encontraban… y que aunque había prometido que haría lo el quería, al final no pudo hacerlo y volvió a retarlo. Después de eso… nada.

Estirándose un poco, encendió la luz de la lámpara en su totalidad. Sobre la silla estaba toda su ropa totalmente rota, ensangrentada y desgarrada incluyendo su ropa interior.

La contemplo por un momento y volvió a apagar la luz.

Se enderezo sobre la cama y comenzó a apretar involuntariamente las sabanas con cada puño. Su mirada se había apagado y estaba temblando. Así fue como Cassius la encontró. Llevaba una bandeja con un plato de sopa y rebanadas de pan que puso en su regazo.

Shaina bajo la cabeza y la volteo hacia el lado contrario rechazando así las atenciones de su amigo.

\- Como es que estas aquí y por qué? – pregunto con tristeza

\- Minos no quería arriesgarse a lastimarte más y no sabía que hacer así que pidió mi ayuda. – explico Cassius

\- Lo que quieres decir es que él no podía ni siquiera tocarme porque le daba asco verdad? Es eso!

\- No. Estas haciendo drama donde no lo hay. – replico su amigo – Él estaba asustado y cansado y no sabía cómo proceder contigo. Él nunca ha tenido que curar a nadie.

\- No necesitas mentir. – dijo Shaina retorciendo más las sabana, tanto, que Cassius tuvo que quitar la bandeja antes de que la tirara – El ya no me quiere ahora que Ares…

\- Cállate! Dices puras tonterías – grito Cassius enojado poniendo la bandeja sobre la mesita de noche – Si él no te quisiera por que rompió todas las reglas del inframundo para traerme? Bien hubiera podido dejarte ahí o irte a botar a un hospital.

Shaina se quedó callada.

\- Entonces por qué no está aquí conmigo?

\- Porque esta exhausto, herido y tiene vergüenza…

\- De mi…

\- No. De no haber podido protegerte como prometió hacerlo – explico Cassius

\- Tu como lo sabes?

\- El me lo dijo mientras lo curaba. Chillaba como niña cuando le puse los parches.

Shaina sabía que era un leve intento por hacerla sonreír. Afortunadamente lo consiguió.

\- Está muy mal?

\- No, pero se nota a leguas que no está acostumbrado a estar herido. Debe amarte mucho.

Shaina de nuevo bajo la cabeza y rehuyó su mirada.

\- No lo merezco. No merezco que me estés ayudando ni que él se haya arriesgado para traerte. Soy una mala persona. – dijo más para sí misma que para él.

\- Por qué dices eso?

\- Por mi culpa Minos está herido. Por mi culpa Hades se va a enojar con él. Por mi culpa las chicas fueron lastimadas… Debí rendirme antes si de todos modos el resultado sería el mismo y al menos ellas no hubieran sufrido. Marín y Geist por lo menos están un poco más acostumbradas pero Liz y Laura? Ellas no tenían que estar involucradas…. No tenían…

\- Shaina escúchame. Nada de esto es tu culpa. No sé qué fue lo que paso allá, pero eso ya quedo en el pasado. Tienes que pensar en el futuro.

\- Cual futuro? No tengo futuro! Soy una inútil. Te falle a ti, a Geist, a Athena, a Shion, a Marín, a Minos y a mí misma. Ahora ya tampoco valgo nada.

Cassius hizo un gesto de desesperación con las manos.

\- Mujer necia! A mí no me fallaste nunca. Fuiste una buena maestra, compañera, jefa y amiga. Lo que paso fue por decisión propia y lo sabes. A Geist fue lo mismo. Ella tomo malas decisiones, nunca las consulto contigo y sufrió las consecuencias. En cuanto a Athena, piénsalo bien. En al menos tres de cuatro batallas tu participación, aunque corta, fue vital para que ella ganara: Quien le llevo la armadura dorada a los inútiles de bronce para que pudieran salvarla en el reino de Poseidón? Quien ayudo a Shun en Asgard? Quien le mostro el pasaje a Marín para que pudiera llegar a tiempo para salvar a Seiya y pudieran derrotar a Saga? Tu nunca le has fallado a Athena. A Shion en que forma le has fallado si desde que regreso siempre le has sido fiel, ayudándolo en todo lo que puedes y hasta aceptando un puesto mayor?

Shaina estaba escuchando con atención, mas no había cambiado un ápice su expresión.

\- A Marín lo único que has hecho desde que se hicieron amigas fue apoyarla a pesar de que ella ha cambiado contigo para mal porque la quieres aunque no se lo digas. A Minos? Lo único que has hecho fue mostrarle su lado más humano. Todos allá abajo creen que eres una santa obrando milagros y rezan por que el cambio que realices con él sea completo. Y a ti misma? Debes estar bromeando. Mírate! Eres la tercera al mando en todo el santuario. Te ganaste el corazón de muchas personas, te has puesto muy bonita, has madurado… y lo mejor: Superaste solita tu insana obsesión por Seiya así que ya deja de compadecerte.

Shaina volteo a verlo asombrada.

\- Como sabes tanto de lo que sucede allá arriba?

Cassius la miro sonriendo.

\- Tienes un novio muy orgulloso de ti al que le gusta visitarme de vez en cuando y tenerme al tanto de lo que haces.

Shaina hizo el intento de sonreír, pero la cara le dolía. Lanzo un gran suspiro y pregunto:

\- Y ahora que debo hacer?

\- Recuperarte y después ya pensaras en lo que debes hacer. Me sacrifique para que tu pudieras ser feliz, no para que siguieras llorando por los rincones me oyes? Y tampoco voy a pasar mis últimas 22 horas contigo.

\- Por qué solo 22?

\- Es todo el tiempo que me dieron para venir a cuidarte. Además no creo que Minos se quede todo ese tiempo dormido. Me costó trabajo hacer que se durmiera en la otra habitación.

\- Crees… crees que el… aun me quiera después de esto?

\- Sería un tonto si no lo hiciera.

Shaina se quedó en silencio.

\- Puedo verlo?

\- Ya te dije que está dormido.

\- No me importa. Solo quiero ver que este bien. Por favor.

\- Con algunas condiciones. Yo te llevo en brazos unos segundos, lo ves y te regreso. Después comerás algo y te vas a dormir como niña buena.

Shaina asintió con la cabeza

\- Pero no te iras sin despedirte mientras duermo verdad?

\- Claro que no.

Cassius la levanto cuidadosamente y salió con ella en brazos. Abrió la puerta de la recamara de invitados y Shaina desde el umbral pudo ver a Minos plácidamente dormido. Demasiado tranquilo, con Miniña dormida a sus pies.

\- Verdad que es muy guapo?

\- A mí no me preguntes.

\- Lo drogaste verdad?

\- Jejeje le cayó pesado él te.

\- Sigues siendo tremendo. – dijo Shaina sonriendo

\- Hey! Solo tenía 24 horas. No te iba a compartir. – dijo Cassius sonriendo – Bueno, ya lo viste. Mañana que despierte lo veras más tiempo.

Shaina asintió y Cassius la regreso a su cama. Tenía 22 horas únicamente para cuidarla y consentirla y haría que cada minuto contara antes de regresar al Inframundo.

 **Mayo 11, 12 AM.**

 **Oficina de los Arcángeles.**

 **Cielo**

\- Oh-oh – dijo Baltazar al checar su correo electrónico

\- Que pasa? – pregunto Anabel mientras revisaba el suyo

\- Hubo un problema en Atenas…

\- Ahora quien con quién?

\- Adivina – dijo Baltazar mientras leía todo el informe

\- Algún zoquete de Athena con Hades? – contesto Anabel

\- Mmm… más o menos pero no.

\- Muertos?

\- Ninguno o ya estaría yo allá abajo.

\- Cierto. – pensó Anabel -Entonces cual es la sorpresa? Déjalos que se destrocen entre ellos mientras no nos metan a nosotros.

\- Pues…

\- Qué?

\- En eso radica mi oh-oh

\- Ay no!… Ya entraron en guerra santa? Con quien es esta vez?

\- No exactamente pero alguien va a pedir que rueden cabezas cuando se entere

\- De que estas hablando? – dijo Anabel fastidiado -Suéltalo ya!

\- Es que Lizzie estaba en el lugar y ahora está herida y…

\- Queeeeeeeeeeeee?

Ambos arcángeles voltearon a ver a su líder con miedo. No lo habían visto. El Arcángel Miguel estaba justo detrás de ellos.

\- Yo… este…

\- Que acabas de decir? Donde esta Lizzie?

\- Mmm… este…

\- Habla!

\- En el Santuario de Athena

\- Y que carambas hace ahí?

\- No tengo la menor idea.

\- Dijiste que estaba herida! – exclamo Miguel

\- Mmm… - Baltazar vio hacia su compañero pero este solo se encogió de hombros – sí, no es nada grave pero…

\- Y Gabriel lo sabe?

\- Tsss no. El no recibe mis boletines por estar semi-retirado.

\- Tengo que ir a verla y ver que está bien!

\- Sabes que no puedes entrar ahí sin permiso – le recordó Anabel

\- Pues lo pido! Faltaba más! Si mi sobrina me necesita estaré ahí – dijo desapareciendo

Ambos arcángeles se miraron y regresaron a sus labores.

\- No sé quién es más sobreprotector. Si el padre o el tío. – exclamo Baltazar

\- Sobreprotector no sé, pero histérico Miguel… o Gabriel… no, Miguel. Espera… ya me hice bolas.

\- Olvídalo. – dijo Baltazar terminando de leer el correo – Mi reporte dijo que solo fueron rasguños y un susto… crees que deba decírselo?

\- Ahhh… deja que baje un rato a la tierra y nos deje trabajar en paz. – dijo Anabel – Recuérdame no enamorarme de una humana. Traen muchos problemas.


	94. Chapter 94

**Capítulo 93**

 **Mayo 11, 7 am**

 **Restaurante del Novotel Athenes**

 **Atenas, Grecia**

Milo le abrió la silla caballerosamente a Samira y después se sentó el. Ordenaron un poco de fruta y unos omelettes. Samira se veía feliz y eso hacia feliz a Milo.

Le tomo la mano por sobre la mesa y le sonrió. Samira se sonrojo un poco pero le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- Te gusto la boda? – pregunto Milo

\- Fue la boda más bonita de todo el mundo! Quiero comprarles un regalo a Shaina y a Saori en agradecimiento si estás de acuerdo – dijo Samira

\- Claro que si _Pedhí Mou_ lo que tú quieras. – contesto feliz

Samira aplaudió contenta

\- Vi unas cosas muy bonitas en la boutique del hotel.

\- Pasaremos después de desayunar.

El Mesero los interrumpió para servirles el café. Después de preparárselos, Samira dijo:

\- _Habibe_ , fue muy dulce de tu parte invitar a mi familia. Sé que no te caen bien pero para mí significo mucho estuvieran aquí. Mi tía fue la que me crio después de que mi madre murió.

Milo se le quedo viendo extrañado.

\- Yo no los invite. Si por mi fuera, serian comida de víboras en medio del desierto!

\- Milo!

\- Debió ser Shaina o Saori.

\- Pero tú les dijiste como encontrarlos verdad?

\- No.

\- Pero… Le dijiste a tu padre de la boda!– Afirmo Samira

\- No! Ya te dije que no quiero tener nada que ver con el! – dijo Milo entre dientes.

Samira se quedó callada y pensando.

\- Ok. estoy confundida.

\- Que pasa?

\- Mi prima dijo… que tu padre fue a decirles de la boda y como mi tío no pudo venir, mando al tío Mustafá. Como se enteró si tu no le dijiste?

A Milo se le fue completamente el color del rostro.

\- Seguramente… lo escucho… en algún lado. – dijo Milo casi susurrando

\- Habibe… te sientes bien? Estas muy pálido!

\- Yo… Dame un minuto. Voy al sanitario.

Sin esperar respuesta se levantó y casi corrió hacia los servicios más cercanos. Entró y se miró al espejo. Efectivamente, como cada que salía el tema del miserable ser que colaboro para su nacimiento, el pánico se veía en sus ojos. Era algo que tenía que arreglar pronto. No podía más con eso. Decidió comunicarse telepáticamente con Camus para distraer su mente.

M.- Camus… ya te levantaste?

C.- Bromeas? Llevo despierto desde las 4 am

M.- No podías dormir?

C.- No creo que ningún dorado haya podido dormir.

M.- Por qué? Que paso?

C.- (carajo! Y me tenía que preguntar a mí?) En donde estás?

M.- En el restaurante. Vamos a desayunar para regresarnos temprano.

C.- De acuerdo. Desayuna y te espero a las 8 en la suite que uso Saori.

M.- Que sucede?

C.- Te lo diré cuando llegues.

Milo regreso con Samira preocupado. Que sería eso que no le pudo decir Camus?

 **Una hora después…**

Milo toco a la puerta.

\- Adelante! Esta Abierto! – grito Camus

Milo entro con Samira a la habitación y lo que menos esperaba era encontrar a Laura y Camus conectando todo un equipo de video y computadora que el Hotel les había proporcionado con tal de que no hicieran escándalo de que en su hotel había habido un secuestro.

En cuanto Laura se hubo despertado, había tomado un baño y tenido una entrevista sorpresa con el jefe de seguridad nocturna, a quien había intimidado lo suficiente como para que le facilitara el equipo audiovisual que utilizaban cuando había conferencias en el hotel pero quien también le dijo que él no tenía acceso a retirar las grabaciones de las cámaras. Solo el jefe de seguridad de día y llegaba a las 9 am.

Camus entonces la había convencido de que durmiera una hora más y comenzaran a instalar el equipo, así no tardarían mucho en averiguar lo que había pasado una vez les facilitaran las cintas. Laura había aceptado y ahora estaban instalando la última laptop.

\- Buenos días! – Dijo Laura

\- Buenos días! – Contesto Milo – Camus… que están haciendo? Por qué siguen aquí en el hotel?

Laura volteo a ver a Camus. Acaso no le habían dicho?

Camus supo interpretar muy bien su mirada.

\- Laura… por que no vas con Samira y me compras algo para beber? Alguna soda o alguna bebida energética – le dijo extendiéndole un billete.

Laura comprendió que querían estar a solas y tomo de la mano a Samira.

\- _Pedhí Mou_ … De una vez compra lo que querías para Shaina y Saori. Así no nos entretendremos a la salida.

Samira asintió y salió detrás de Laura.

Camus y Milo esperaron unos segundos hasta estar seguros que estaban solos.

\- Ahora si… Dime qué carajo no me pudiste decir hace un rato.

\- Siéntate

\- No quiero. Dime!.

\- Que te sientes te digo! – dijo Camus con voz inusualmente mandona.

Milo se sentó en la cama mientras Camus encontraba las palabras más suaves con las cuales pudiera decirle a Milo la mala noticia.

\- Suéltalo o comienzo a torturarte carajo!

\- De acuerdo. Anoche… después de que ustedes se fueron… hubo una crisis. – dijo Camus

\- Athena? Está bien? Carajo Camus! Por qué no me avisaron?

\- No. Athena está perfectamente bien. – contesto Camus.- Es Shaina

\- Que con ella?

\- Ella… pues… en realidad no sabemos la verdad pero…

\- Pero?

\- Parece que la atacaron y ahora está desaparecida.

Camus por un momento se asustó y tuvo que agitar a Milo para que siquiera parpadeara. El cerebro de Milo se había quedado en blanco.

 **Mayo 11, 8 am**

 **Aposentos de Athena**

 **Atenas, Grecia**

Liz abrió lentamente los ojos y vio que estaba en una habitación desconocida, boca abajo con una ropa extraña y el cabello recogido. Una chica desconocido de cabello plateado estaba ahí poniéndole una pomada en la espalda.

\- Donde… estoy? – pregunto cautelosamente.

\- Ah que bueno que estas despierta! Me llamo Yulij. – dijo la chica – Estas en los aposentos de Athena, en el Santuario.

\- Sigo sonando?

\- Pues… dime si esto te duele – dijo al mismo tiempo que le apretaba una de las heridas haciendo que Liz pataleara de dolor – Ya ves? No estas dormida.

\- Quien eres tú? Donde esta Shaka?

\- Está en su casa. Lo mandaron a descansar pero no debe tardar en llegar. Por lo que he oído de Mayura, es terco como una mula india – dijo Yulij con su actitud desparpajada de siempre

\- Si… pero también es muy lindo conmigo. Por qué usas una máscara?

\- Son las reglas del santuario. Todas las mujeres al servicio de Athena deben usarlas. Cómo te llamas?

\- Elizabeth, pero todos me dicen Liz

\- Lamento que nos hayamos conocido en estas circunstancias Liz. Puedo preguntarte que te paso? – dijo Yulij mientras cubría las heridas de su espalda con una franela

\- Pues… creo que… la verdad no lo sé. – dijo Liz – Recuerdo estar en la fiesta, bajar al sanitario con Marín y Geist. Laura se nos unió. Estaba a punto de salir del cubículo cuando escuche que entraba Shaina. Después unos portazos y ya no podía abrir la puerta.

\- Y luego que hiciste?

\- Intente abrirlo sin conseguirlo… y después hubo mucho silencio. Yo comencé a gritar. Y… y… - Liz comenzaba a temblar

\- Tranquila.

\- …Y comenzaron a salirme de la espalda unas alas negras y feas y el cubículo se hizo más grande con una puerta dorada. Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba mi padre, mi tío Miguel y mi tío Baltazar…

\- Sigue…

\- Me dijeron que ya no formaba parte de la familia. Que mis alas negras significaban que yo había abrazado el lado obscuro, que me repudiaban. – Liz comenzó a llorar con la cara hacia la almohada – Que mientras tuviera esas alas, yo estaría sola. Mi papa me dijo que ya no me amaba… que por mi culpa había perdido la gracia divina y que estaba arrepentido de no decirle a mi mama que abortara a un engendro como yo. Y entonces lo mate! Mate a mi padre!

\- Liz… lo siento en verdad. – dijo Yulij con simpatía. Pudo ver el terror en los ojos de la chica.

\- Intente quitármelas, arrancarlas, pero no pude… no pude… perdón papa ¡!

Yulij le acaricio su cabeza hasta que Liz volvió a quedarse dormida.

Athena salió de los cortinales donde estaba escondida.

\- Ya lo escucho. Estaba aterrorizada y sus heridas fueron auto infligidas. – Le dijo Yulij a Athena.

\- Dos de cuatro… Camus me conto la experiencia de Laura. – dijo Athena pensativa – La aterrorizaron con su fobia a las aves. Es casi lo mismo que dijo Liz.

\- Pero ellas no son parte de este santuario – dijo Yulij – No tenían razón para atacarlas

\- A menos que estuvieran en el lugar y hora equivocados

\- Habrían sido atacadas con algún tipo de poder ilusorio? – pregunto Yulij

\- No hay ningún cosmo residual en las chicas… Ya se comunicó Camus?

\- No. Su celular no ha sonado – dijo entregándoselo

\- Esperemos entonces – dijo Athena saliendo hacia la cámara de Shion. Tenían que encontrar a Shaina lo antes posible.

 **Mayo 11, 11 AM**

 **Aposentos de Hades**

 **Giudecca, Inframundo**

Hades salió de su baño turco que tanto le gustaba y se puso su bata. Acababa de llegar de ir con Poseidón para planear los maremotos e inundaciones del próximo trimestre y habían terminado emborrachándose y parrandeando. Estaba a punto de meterse a la cama para dormir cuando la puerta sonó. No necesitaba preguntar quién era. Solo había una persona lo suficientemente impertinente como para obviar su letrero de NO MOLESTAR que había en la puerta.

\- Pasa

La puerta se abrió y efectivamente Pandora estaba ahí de pie con su misma expresión fría y amargada de siempre. Solo que esta vez, traía un folder bajo el brazo y una mirada de satisfacción que apenas podía con ella.

\- Que quieres? Tengo mucho sueno.

\- Lo siento mi señor, pero desgraciadamente esto no puede esperar. – dijo – Se han infringido las reglas más básicas del inframundo y exijo un castigo ejemplar para el culpable.

\- Ahora quien hizo que cosa – dijo Hades fastidiado y pensando en que modelo de vibrador le compraría a Pandora su próximo cumpleaños para ver si con eso pudiera dejar de ser tan chismosa.

\- Sacaron a un alma de los Elíseos sin tu consentimiento.

Hades se enderezo rápidamente

\- Que dijiste?

\- Eso mismo. Sacaron a uno de los esclavos de Thanatos a la superficie y no podemos encontrarlo para regresarlo. – dijo Pandora entregándole un informe – Esos dos solo se burlan de ti cuando no estás aquí. Exijo respeto para ti, para mí y para la reglas que nos han regido desde el principio de los tiempos.

Hades recibió el archivo y comenzó a leerlo.

\- Tráeme a Minos y a Wyvern inmediatamente!

\- Pues le traigo a Rada pero Minos no se presentó a trabajar. – dijo mientras saboreaba la victoria. Dos faltas en un día… eso no se lo perdonaba Hades ni a su esposa.

\- Hazlo!

Pandora salió para traer a Rada y Hades comenzó a vestirse. Por mucho que tuviera confianza con esos dos, el estilo era primero.

Estaba abrochando su camisa cuando su celular sonó.

H. Hades al habla.

A. Soy yo. Athena.

H. Vaya! A que debemos el milagro y el honor? Más muertos que quieres que resucite?

A. No. Nada de eso. Solo quiero a mi Sanbocho de vuelta.

H. A Shaina? Aquí no ha entrado.

A. La última vez que se le vio, estaba con Minos, aparentemente herida y… algunos afirman que habían estado discutiendo antes de que desapareciera…

H. Estas insinuando que Minos la golpeo? Estas mal de la cabeza o que te pasa?

A. Minos tiene un gran historial de violencia y sadismo. – contesto Athena – Y aun no lo estoy acusando de nada o ya tendrías a los ángeles de mi padre tras su cabeza.

H. Ahora me estas amenazando? Como te atreves!

A. Solo te estoy pidiendo que le digas a Minos que me la devuelva. Estoy dispuesta a seguir una investigación hasta las últimas consecuencias antes de acusarlo de algo. Estoy siendo justa.

H. Cuando paso esto que me estás diciendo?

A. Anoche, pasadas de las 10.

H. Que no anoche tenían ustedes una boda? Rada y Aiacos lo estuvieron molestando todo el día al respecto.

A. Así fue. Además de Shaina 4 de las invitadas fueron heridas. Todas estaban en el mismo lugar.

H. Y Ellas dijeron que fue él?

A. No precisamente…

H. Entonces que pruebas tienes de que el la golpeo?

A. Ninguna. Ya te dije que solo me interesa ella! Ella me tiene que decir que paso y conforme a eso ya veremos cómo proceder.

H. Mira… tienes suerte. Tengo que encontrar a Minos para otra situación mucho más importante que la desaparición de tu Sanbocho. Cuando lo encuentre, aclararemos esto.

A. Gracias.

Hades colgó el teléfono y arrojo el teléfono a su cama. Lo que le faltaba para comenzar su día.

 **Mayo 11, 12 AM.**

 **Departamento de Minos.**

 **Oslo, Noruega.**

Minos despertó por el sonido de la risa femenina de Shaina. Por un momento se encontró desorientado y con dolor de cabeza. Se levantó y se dolió de uno de los costados, pero el tenía que seguir el sonido para asegurarse de que no estaba loco.

La luz del sol entraba de lleno y el tenía que entrecerrar los ojos para ver por dónde iba. Abrió un poco la puerta de su recamara. Lo suficiente para que pudiera ver hacia adentro. Shaina estaba jugando con Miniña desde su cama con el juguete de pluma que siempre tenía junto a su cama. Miniña trataba de alcanzarla y eventualmente de maldosa, Shaina hacia que topara con los ventanales y la gatita sacudía su cabeza atolondrada pero lo volvía a hacer y eso desataba la risa de Shaina.

\- Ella estará bien – Le dijo Cassius en voz baja detrás de el

\- Y sus heridas?

\- No tiene nada grave. Ella es muy fuerte y sana rápido. Lo que si es que esta avergonzada de no haber podido darle más pelea a Ares y haberles provocado sufrimiento a sus amigas. Está muy preocupada por ellas.

Minos suspiro. Al menos Ares no le había quitado la capacidad de reír.

\- Tu no estás bien aún verdad? – pregunto Cassius

\- Sabes bien que no lo estaré hasta que te vayas – dijo Minos somnoliento – Mantenerte aquí arriba me cuesta mucha energía y luego ese maldito celular que no deja de sonar. –dijo Minos caminando en zig zag hasta la recamara que estaba ocupando – Ven.

Cassius entro y Minos le alcanzo el celular y su cartera.

\- Toma. Desaparece ese maldito celular que me está volviendo loco pero no lo apagues. Si ves que es Hades o Rada despiértame por favor y has que Shaina se compre lo que necesite. No puede andar con mi camisa siempre. – dijo antes de volver a meterse a su cama.

\- No vas a entrar con ella? – pregunto extrañado – Ella se extraña mucho de que no intentes verla.

Minos le hizo una seña para que se fuera y Cassius cerró la puerta con cuidado.

Suspiro. Ella necia y el necio. A que estaban jugando los dioses al unir a esos dos?

 **Mayo 11, 11 am**

 **Novotel Athenes**

 **Atenas, Grecia**

Laura entro a la suite con varias cajas de DVD en la mano. Camus estaba enviando un mensaje por celular.

\- Como está tu amigo?

\- No lo sé. Ya llame a Mu y Shion para que se los lleven. Estoy en extremo preocupado por él.

\- Reacción exagerada? – pregunto Laura mientras sacaba un DVD y lo metía en la lap.

\- Pues… yo creo que sí. No se ha movido. No pestañea, No se mueve y si no fuera porque me ha contestado por inercia una que otra cosa, hubiera jurado que no respiraba.

Laura lo volteo a ver.

\- Y eso es normal?

\- En absoluto. Por eso estoy preocupado.

\- Y Samira?

\- Junto a él, rezando.

Laura puso play y se dedicó a ver con detenimiento el DVD de la fiesta hasta que las cuatro salieron al baño. Después como Shaina salió y Minos detrás de ella. Parecían estar discutiendo. Tomo nota de la hora y cambio el DVD.

\- Ahora veamos el momento en el que entra al baño – le dijo Laura a Camus.

La cámara marcaba a las cuatro entrando y cinco minutos después aparecía Minos tratando de detener a Shaina de entrar. En ningún momento se vio ningún signo de violencia. Unos minutos después Minos seguía afuera y Sammy se acercaba. Intercambiaron algunas palabras e intentaron entrar al baño sin conseguirlo. Minos se agachaba para hablar con Sammy y Sammy echaba a correr hacia las escaleras para llegar a la terraza. Durante varios minutos Minos hizo varios movimientos extraños a ojos de Laura hasta que pudo entrar. Segundos más tarde llegaba Shaka, Saga, y Afrodita y después DM y Kanon seguidos muy de cerca de todos los demás. Durante algunos minutos nada sucedió y después Aioros salió corriendo y poco a poco los demás también con las cuatro chicos en brazos en dirección a la suite donde estaban ahora.

\- Este primer video no muestra que haya sido Minos, Camus. Ni siquiera lo vi salir con Shaina!

\- Si bueno… y si pones el de la antesala del baño?

\- Ojala ese nos pueda esclarecer el problema principal – dijo Laura – desgraciadamente no se verán los cubículos.

Camus asintió y Laura cambio de video.

Se veía Claramente el pasillo entre los lavabos y los cubículos. Marín polveándose, Geist arreglándose el cabello y Liz y Laura entrando a los cubículos. Estaban platicando y bromeando y Shaina entro con unas pisadas furiosas. Intercambio algunas palabras con Marín y Geist y de pronto estas, como si fueran empujadas desaparecieron hacia los cubículos. Fue tan rápido que Laura no pudo verlo.

\- Puedes ponerle pausa, retroceder los últimos 10 segundos, agrandar la imagen y reproducir en cámara lenta? – le pregunto Camus

\- Sí. Por qué? Viste algo?

\- Posiblemente – dijo Camus.

Así lo hicieron y aun cuando fue en cámara lenta, realmente no se veía nada.

\- Ok. Continua normal.

Laura lo hizo y una mancha negra hizo retroceder a Shaina. Pudieron ver como tomaba una figura humanoide y comenzaba a golpear a Shaina.

\- Estará mal la grabación? – pregunto inocentemente Laura – No se puede ver al sujeto. Es como si fuera una sombra!

\- No… La grabación está perfectamente – dijo Camus con los puños cerrados – Aun falta averiguar quién es, pero lo que si se es que ese no es Minos.

 **Mayo 11, 12 am.**

 **Cámara de Athena**

 **Atenas, Grecia**

Después de haberla puesto a dormir 2 veces más durante la mañana por estar histérica, Shion, ya envestido con su túnica y su máscara estaba sentado junto a su cama.

Le era bastante extraño que Marín, una de sus amazonas más fuertes, estuviera tan mal.

Marín fue despertando de nuevo, pero esta vez, Shion le tomo la mano y esto automáticamente hizo que se calmara.

\- Que paso? Porque estoy aquí? – pregunto Marín extrañada

\- No lo recuerdas? – pregunto Shion – Parece que tuvieron algún tipo de ataque mientras las 5 estaban en el baño.

\- La boda…

\- Sí. Después de la boda.

\- Creo que comienzo a recordar. Entre con Geist y Liz. Laura también venía detrás. Estaba retocando mi maquillaje y ya había guardado mi polvera cuando llego Shaina. Venia un poco alterada. Podía sentirlo. Le ofrecí mi polvera. Y alguien o algo me empujo dentro del cubículo y cerró la puerta?

\- Fue Shaina?

\- No. Fue… como si una fuerza invisible me hubiera dado un empujón muy fuerte.

\- Y luego que paso.

Marín volteo a ver la puerta y después bajo la mirada.

\- Yo… trataba de salir. Intente comunicarme con alguno de ustedes con mi cosmos pero nadie me escucho. Después Aioria vino y abrió la puerta. Me atacó. Yo… yo le pregunte que por qué y…

Shion vio que Marín estaba a punto de llorar.

\- Te prometo que lo que digas se quedara aquí entre nosotros. Solo quiero saber que paso.

Marín respiro hondo.

\- Me dijo que… solo me había usado y que el… siempre había querido a Mayura. Ya tenía listo un ataúd. Hizo un agujero y me enterró viva! Yo gritaba y gritaba pero nadie me ayudaba.

Shion se tomó el atrevimiento de abrazarla para consolarla.

\- Escúchame bien Marín. Aioria nunca estuvo en ese lugar ni fue el que te atacó. No se ha despegado de la puerta desde que llegamos.

\- Pero y los golpes?

\- Los golpes te los hiciste tú. A las cuatro les pasaron cosas similares Marín. Fue algún tipo de ataque síquico para causarles terror y matarlas de miedo.

\- Pero… quien pudo hacer algo tan cruel! Las demás… están bien?

\- La única que aún sigue dormida es Geist. Es como si no quisiera despertar y estoy preocupado. A ti tuvimos que dormirte varias veces y ahora entiendo por qué no querías ver a Aioria, pero Geist, aunque ya curamos sus heridas, no está reaccionando, solo llora.

\- Puedo verla?

\- Recupérate y te llevo con ella.

\- Y a Shaina? Puedo verla?

Shion se quedó un momento en silencio.

\- Marín… Shaina está desaparecida.

 **Mayo 11, 4 PM.**

 **Departamento de Minos.**

 **Oslo, Noruega.**

Con ayuda de Shaina, Cassius había ordenado al supermercado de la esquina que le llevaran algunos víveres para hacer la suculenta comida con la que deseaba agasajarla.

Ella le había tomado la palabra a Minos y había comprado algunas cosas que requería en la misma tienda local que había comprado la última vez. Desde cepillo de dientes y ropa interior hasta tres o cuatro juegos de ropa.

Minos comenzaba a sanar ahora que estaba más relajado e incluso ya se había levantado para darse un baño y estaba en su recamara poniéndose ropa limpia decidido a, ahora que estaba mejor, hablar con Shaina.

Tocaron el timbre y Cassius abrió la puerta dejando pasar inmediatamente a la persona en el umbral.

\- Necesito hablar con Minos – dijo

\- Quien es Cassius – dijo Minos saliendo finalmente de su habitación y quedándose paralizado del susto – Se-Señor Hades!


	95. Chapter 95

**Capítulo 94**

 **Mayo 11, 4 PM.**

 **Departamento de Minos.**

 **Oslo, Noruega.**

\- Bueno… al menos no se te olvida quien soy! – contesto Hades muy serio volteando a ver el departamento desdeñosamente y quitándose su gabardina, extendiendo el brazo para dárselo a Cassius quien no se atrevía a hablar.

\- Por favor siéntese Señor. A que debo el honor de su visita? – dijo Minos casi dándose un golpe por idiota. Desde luego que sabía por qué estaba ahí.

Cruzo una mirada con Cassius, quien apago el fuego de la estufa y en silencio se dirigió a la habitación donde estaba Shaina sentada en la terraza, viendo hacia las montañas. Cerro la puerta con cuidado, pero tratando de escuchar la conversación.

\- Que estás haciendo metichote? – dijo Shaina desde su silla al ver a Cassius pegar su oreja a la puerta.

\- Es que… El Señor Hades llego. – explico Cassius

\- Qué?

\- Está en la sala con Minos. No se ve nada contento.

\- Ay no! Se meterá en problemas con mi culpa? – dijo levantándose despacio yendo hacia él.

\- No lo sé! Eso es lo que intento escuchar!

\- Pues hazme campo. Yo también quiero oír! – dijo Shaina poniéndose en la puerta.

Hades camino un poco para ver el departamento. Le pareció un poco extraño lo sencillo que era, pero el paisaje lo valía.

\- Me permite ofrecerle una copa de coñac Henry IV Grande Champagne, Dudognon Heritage?

\- Que no es la botella que te regale en tu graduación?

\- Así es. Es tan especial que no a cualquiera se lo ofrezco señor.

\- Que ternura! – dijo Sarcásticamente Hades – Sirve!

Minos se tomó su tiempo para sacar dos copas de cristal y servir el trago. Le entrego una a Hades y otra para el mismo.

Hades se sentó en el sofá subiendo los pies conchudamente mientras que Minos tomaba su bebida de un solo trago y se sentaba frente a él.

\- Minos… cual es la regla número uno que tengo en el inframundo? – dijo tranquilamente mientras jugaba con su copa

\- Ningún alma sale del inframundo sin consentimiento expreso de Hades… – susurro Minos

\- Y?

\- …So pena de ser enviado al Tártaro sin derecho a absolución – dijo Minos entre dientes

Shaina intento abrir la puerta para ir a interceder por Minos pero Cassius se lo impidió.

Hades se incorporó de su asiento y aventó su copa contra la pared. Minos ni siquiera parpadeo.

\- Me molesta sobremanera que lo hayas hecho, no tienes la menor idea de los castigos que están pasando por mi cabeza que debo hacerte no solo para que comprendas que rompiste la única regla en la que no debo salvarte del castigo sino porque haces que la chismosa de mi hermana venga con esa sonrisita fregativa que tanto odio!

\- Lo entiendo – dijo Minos

\- No te conformaste con romper esa regla, sino que metiste en esto a Radamanthys y Aiacos, sobornaste a quien sabe cuántos espectros y lograste que el sangrón de Thanatos te prestara a uno de sus criados…!

\- Lo siento – respondió tranquilamente

Hades estaba enfadado. Para colmo, Minos no intentaba defenderse de esas acusaciones. Caminó hacia la terraza y se volvió hacia él.

\- Para continuar con la sarta de tonterías que se te ocurrió hacer, olvidaste ir a trabajar hoy, y me hiciste subir a tierra a buscarte porque el señorito no contesta su maldito celular! Si Perséfone me encuentra aquí arriba me obligara a ir de compras con ella y su estúpida madre a la cual no soporto!

\- Lo… siento

\- Cállate que no he terminado! No contento con eso, te dejaste golpear cinco veces por los eunucos dorados anoche y no te defendiste! Quien te crees que eres para humillarme así? Eh?

\- Pero como es que…?

\- No seas idiota! Llamaste a tu Surplice anoche! Sabes que todo lo que absorbe, me es reportado a mí! Como es posible que ustedes mis jueces, quienes se supone que son los más sabios y el ejemplo a seguir para todos los espectros hagan tantas estupideces juntas?

\- Fue por la apuesta…

\- Ya sé que fue la apuesta! Yo estaba ahí de testigo recuerdas? Que fue lo que apostaste si perdías?

Minos se sonrojo.

\- Un mes sin ver o hablar con Shaina.

Hades se quedó perplejo por un momento antes de echarse a reír.

\- Con ustedes de verdad no puedo. Son como chamacos de primaria. Quienes fueron los que te golpearon?

\- Prefiero no decirlo – dijo volteando hacia la puerta. Seguramente los gritos de Hades se escuchaban hasta la recamara y no quería que Shaina se metiera en problemas al querer desquitarse con ellos.

\- Minos, Ya estás en suficientes problemas conmigo como para que me ocultes información. Dame los nombres.

Minos bajo la mirada antes de contestar en voz baja:

\- Virgo, Escorpión, Piscis…

\- Y Saga, verdad? Creí que el ya no tenía armadura…

Minos asintió.

\- Preferiste dejarte golpear que dejar de verla? Debes estar completamente loco!

Shaina se soltó del agarre de Cassius y se fue a la cama despacio y en silencio. Estaba tan sorprendida y encabronada por lo que había escuchado que prefirió meterse a las cobijas y cerrar los ojos. Como se habían atrevido esos cuatro a golpearlo y el a no defenderse por una estúpida apuesta?

Cassius no se movió del lugar.

\- Pasando a tu que… cuarta? Quinta falta? Ya ni siquiera llevo la cuenta… Necesito hablar con Shaina a solas.

\- Por qué?

\- Debe ser porque te están acusando de atacarla y secuestrarla – contesto Hades – Y la mocosita de Athena se atrevió a molestarme con esas estupideces.

\- Qué? Pero yo…

\- No te pregunte a ti – interrumpió Hades – Antes de escuchar tu versión quiero escuchar la de ella. Después tu y yo hablaremos de tu castigo.

Minos se levantó y le mostro el camino a su habitación. Esperaba que esa conversación lo exonerara de lo que estaba siendo inculpado.

Hades toco a la puerta y no espero a que le dieran el paso. Tan acostumbrado estaba a hacer su voluntad.

Shaina estaba recostada dando la espalda a la pared y Cassius a un lado.

\- Tú! Fuera de aquí!

Cassius volteo a ver a Shaina que con un leve movimiento de cabeza le indico que obedeciera. Salió y se dirigió hacia la cocina a seguir haciendo la cena. Minos fue a su habitación a jugar con Minina que estaba inquieta por la visita del Rey del Inframundo.

Shaina se enderezo levemente pero no salió de las cobijas. Volteo a ver al tan famoso Señor Hades y abrió grandes los ojos. Era Hermoso! Esperaba ver a un viejo decrepito o por lo menos con barba y bigote, pero la persona que estaba frente a ella bien podría ser compañero de Aiacos en Armani.

1.90, cintura estrecha y hombros anchos, mandíbula fuerte, cabello negro recortado, piel blanca, ojos azul celeste. Su pantalón negro dejaba también ver su bien formado trasero. Nada había sido dejado al azar.

\- Qué? Olvide abrocharme la bragueta? – dijo Hades revisándose al ver que la chica se le quedaba viendo.

Shaina se puso de mil colores y desvió la mirada hacia sus ojos.

\- Lo siento. Ahora entiendo por qué Minos no quería que lo conociera. Es demasiado apuesto.

\- Jajaja pues sí. Que esperabas?

\- Tal vez alguien un poco más… viejo?

\- No niña. Todo tiene una razón de ser. Además a Perséfone le gusta este cuerpo. Demasiado. Así no tiene motivos para serme infiel.

\- Comprendo

\- Pero no me cambies la jugada. Sabes por qué estoy aquí. Ya escuchaste toda nuestra conversación – reprendió Hades

\- Yo… mil disculpas. Soy curiosa.

\- Ya me di cuenta. – Dijo Hades – Athena me ha dicho que hubo una… "situación" bastante seria anoche en la que están involucrando a Minos y por tanto quiero saber lo que sucedió.

Shaina volteo a ver la ropa rota y ensangrentada que estaba en la silla.

\- No quiero hablar de eso.

\- Bueno. Entregare a Minos a tu patriarca y que lo juzguen ellos. – dijo Hades con un tono indiferente – Con lo sedientos de sangre que parecen estar los dorados y lo imbécil que has vuelto a Minos, no durara ni cinco minutos.

Se dio la vuelta con intención de irse.

\- Espere!

Hades volteo.

\- Si… le cuento… Le ayudaría? No sé de dónde sacaron la idea de que él me había hecho daño. Pero no fue así.

\- Y entonces quien fue.

Shaina se abrazó a sí misma y bajo la mirada para tomar fuerzas.

\- Ares.

\- Qué? Repite eso!

\- Ares… dios de la guerra… estúpido hijo de Zeus y sobrino suyo… ese maldito hijo de...

\- Hey! Que es mi hermana y cunada!

\- Lo siento.

\- Mmm… Esto cambia muchas cosas. – dijo Hades – Cuéntame. Es la única forma en la que puedo ayudarlos.

Shaina entonces le conto todo lo que sabía. Desde su tonta pelea con Minos hasta que despertó y vio a Cassius a su lado.

Hades no la interrumpió ni una sola vez. Escuchaba con atención y en su cara podía verse que estaba enojado y decepcionado.

\- Te pido una disculpa a nombre de toda la familia Shaina por lo que has sufrido esta vez.

\- Gracias

\- Pero no puedo dejar de pensar que si hubieras aceptado mi ayuda y el compromiso cuando di mi aprobación mucho tiempo atrás, nunca hubieras tenido que vivirlo.

Shaina suspiro y se abrazó las piernas.

\- Lo sé.

\- Por qué no quisiste hacerlo entonces?

\- Yo… tomo muy en serio mis compromisos, sean de la naturaleza que sea. No quería aceptar que Minos… perdiera su libertad por alguien que no podría corresponderle de igual manera.

\- Muy noble de tu parte pero totalmente innecesario. Solo se te estaba pidiendo un compromiso que podía fácilmente romperse, no una boda.

\- Para mí, es casi lo mismo. Solo cambia el papel donde estampamos la firma, pero los sentimientos deben ser los mismos.

Hades no hizo ninguna expresión.

\- Sabes que el solo hecho de que tus compañeros hubieran atacado a Minos sin provocación alguna de su parte y sin que Minos haya respondido la agresión, para mi es una clara declaración de Guerra, Shaina?

Shaina inmediatamente brincó.

\- No! Ellos… solo son unos idiotas! Le aseguro que no actuaron en ningún momento como Caballeros Dorados de Athena sino como unos imbéciles hermanos mayores! Por favor no lo tome como una provocación. Yo… yo los castigare como Sanbocho… Por favor! No declare otra Guerra!

Hades no hizo ni dijo nada.

\- No es suficiente. También lo están acusando de Asalto y Secuestro… y agresión a 4 mujeres.

\- Yo lo aclarare todo! Por favor!

\- Y por qué habría de creerte? Eres uno de ellos después de todo.

Shaina bajo la mirada y entrelazo sus manos en su regazo.

\- Si yo he sido de alguna manera el pretexto para que usted declare una nueva guerra a cualquiera de los dioses, le pido me perdone por mis errores y la evite o me mate y con eso se acabe la discusión. Yo solo quiero tener la oportunidad de hacer feliz a Minos, pero si mi presencia en esta tierra solo hace lo contrario, entonces no tiene caso que este aquí.

\- Por qué? A ti que te importa si Minos es feliz o no? Lo era antes de conocerte! Puede tener a cualquier mujer sobre esta tierra.

\- Es cierto. – dijo muy seria y viéndolo a los ojos - Minos puede tener a cualquier mujer sobre la tierra, y no dudo que haya tenido a más de las que yo quisiera, pero por cuantas mujeres ha roto las reglas del inframundo? Por cuantas mujeres se ha dejado golpear por cuatro idiotas? Eso solo me dice que vio algo en mí que tal vez yo aún no veo, pero no me importa. Si es necesario que renuncie a mi puesto por él, lo hare.

\- Sí, pero porque? – insistió Hades

Minos que había escuchado que estaban discutiendo, abrió la puerta justo en el momento en el que Shaina le contestaba a Hades.

\- Porque lo amo y solo quiero ser feliz a su lado!

\- Shaina!

Shaina volteo ruborizada. No se lo quería decir así pero ni modo.

\- Es cierto. Te amo y te lo iba a decir después de la boda pero…

Minos corrió hacia ella y Shaina le extendió los brazos invitándolo a acercarse. El la abrazo con ternura con cuidado para no lastimarla y escondió su cara en su cuello.

\- Mi amor perdóname. No pude protegerte como te lo prometí.

\- No seas tontito. No puedes entrar al baño de mujeres conmigo. No es tu culpa.

Minos le dio un beso en la frente y le tomo su carita.

\- En serio me amas? Cuando lo supiste? Por qué fuiste tan mala que no me lo dijiste antes?

\- Hace ya muchos días, pero no quería decírtelo por teléfono. – dijo acariciándole la mejilla – Y ciertamente no tenía planeado decírtelo frente a tu jefe – dijo sonrojándose de nuevo.

Hades solo rolo los ojos.

\- Ya por favor! No me interesa tanta dulzura. Me han convencido de que debo sacarlos de este embrollo pero con una condición. Deberán firmar ese compromiso antes de la segunda semana de Junio.

Shaina y Minos sonrieron al mismo tiempo al verse a los ojos.

\- Delo por hecho – dijo Shaina mientras Minos le besaba sus manos

\- Minos te espero afuera. Aún tenemos que discutir lo de tu castigo. Ya te dije que de esta no te vas a salvar.

\- No lo mande al tártaro por favor!

\- No Shaina. Si lo mando a él, tendría que mandar a mis tres jueces y a la mitad de mis espectros y no voy a arriesgarme. Su castigo será mucho más sutil. – contesto Hades mientras salía de la habitación.

Minos le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a Shaina. Aun lo tenía algo hinchado.

\- Espérame aquí preciosa. No tardare.

\- Minos… antes de que te vayas y de que desees continuar con esto… - volteo hacia su ropa rota – Yo… yo perdí el conocimiento en algún momento…

\- Lo sé.

\- Y hay… - Shaina tuvo que tomar aire antes de atreverse a decir – hay la posibilidad de que Ares haya…

Minos trago saliva. Sabía lo duro que era para ella siquiera pensar en eso.

\- Lo sé. Pero también existe la posibilidad de que no. Y aunque así fuera, yo no te amo porque fueras o no virgen Shaina. Te amo por quien eres, por cómo eres y porque me complementas perfectamente. De haber sido importante eso para mí, créeme. No hubieras salido completa de Columbus Isle.

\- Minos!

\- Yo no quiero sexo contigo Shaina, quiero hacer el amor. Y para eso, necesitaba estar seguro de lo que sentías por mi primero.

Shaina no dijo nada solo sonrió.

\- Pero no hasta que mejoremos de estos golpes, verdad?

Minos sonrió y le dio otro beso en la frente.

\- No hasta que estés completamente recuperada, porque te aseguro que vas a querer repetir una y otra y otra y otra vez.

\- Engreído!

\- Jajaja. Regreso en un momento.

Minos salió y suspiro mientras sonreía. Ahora sí, ya tenía fuerzas para enfrentarse a su castigo fuera lo que fuera.

 **Mayo 11, 5 PM.**

 **Cámara de Athena.**

 **Atenas, Grecia.**

Shion llego con Mu adonde Junet cuidaba de Geist, quien se mantenía quieta en la cama con los ojos cerrados.

\- Junet… como esta Geist? – pregunto Shion

\- Igual. Despertó un par de veces pero volvió a dormirse. – dijo Junet – Necesitamos hacer que coma algo!

\- Mmm… mantenme informado Junet! – dijo Shion haciendo ademan de salir.

Mu volteo a ver a Geist y le dijo a Shion:

\- Maestro, permítame por favor intentarlo. Ella es mi amiga y estoy seguro de que puedo hacerla reaccionar.

Shion volteo a verlo. Mu no tenía amigas… con trabajos Shaina y la trataba más como una hermana.

\- Por favor.

\- De acuerdo. Pero cualquier cosa que te diga, me la vas a comunicar inmediatamente entendido?

\- Si Maestro. Gracias.

\- Junet – dijo Shion dirigiéndose a la amazona – Ven conmigo

\- Pe… pero… las reglas dicen que…

\- Ahora!

Junet corrió para alcanzarlo y ambos salieron de la habitación.

Mu se dirigió despacio a la cama donde estaba Geist. Junto a ella estaba una bandeja con una comida ligera. Ensalada, sopa fría y un poco de fruta con un jugo de naranja. Se sentó en la silla que ocupaba Junet y subió los pies a la cama para que quedaran junto a los de ella.

\- Geist, sé que no estas dormida. Tus pestanas están temblando. Eso quiere decir que solo estas fingiendo – dijo Mu

Geist no respondió, así que Mu comenzó a picar la ensalada con el tenedor y a comérsela.

\- Sip. No sé quién la hizo, pero le puso una vinagreta muy buena. Yo le agregaría tocino picado y así estaría perfecta.

\- Sabes que el tocino engorda – dijo Geist sin abrir los ojos

\- Y? a mí no me preocupa.

\- Los Lemurianos no comen carne – replico Geist

\- Ah sí? Pues haz de cuenta que soy como esos judíos que comen hamburguesas mientras el rabino no lo vea – dijo Mu – anda levántate.

\- Para qué?

\- Bueno… si no quieres comer tú me lo como yo. No he comido desde anoche.

Geist se incorporó como pudo, teniendo en cuenta las heridas en sus palmas que aun sangraban.

\- Tragón! No te comas mi comida! Dámela! Es mía!

\- Mmm… que quieres primero?

\- La sopa.

Cuidadosamente Mu comenzó a darle la sopa en la boca.

\- No estoy incapacitada.

\- Lo sé.

Termino de darle la sopa y siguió con la ensalada.

\- La vinagreta la hizo Junet – le dijo Geist – Es la única loca que le pone frambuesas

\- Pues debemos felicitar a la Chef. Le quedo muy rica. Sabe hacer galletas de nuez?

Geist miro a Mu con tristeza.

\- Sí. Sabe hacerlas. Le pediré que te haga algunas. – dijo volviendo a acostarse pero esta vez dándole la espalda. – Ahora vete.

\- Vamos! Solo era una broma! Ven… termínate por lo menos el jugo.

\- Vete!

Mu dejo el plato en la bandeja.

\- Si yo me voy, Shion va a regresar con Athena y comenzaran a interrogarte. Eso es lo que quieres?

\- No me importa.

\- Las otras tres chicas ya están de pie. Tu eres la única floja aquí. Si Shaina estuviera aquí…

Geist comenzó a llorar

\- Geist… esto es por lo de Shaina? Ella está bien…

\- No mientas! – dijo incorporándose – Ella no está bien! Yo la herí! La desmembré! Había sangre por todos lados!

\- Geist de que estas hablando? – dijo Mu sentándose en la cama.

Geist se tapó la cara con ambas manos.

\- Yo le volví a fallar… volví a las andadas… y ella me descubrió… Me iba a acusar con Shion… me iban a mandar lejos de nuevo… Yo… estalle! Uní toda mi fuerza… la lance contra ella… no le di oportunidad de defenderse. Fui por un machete… y la corte… y aun así ella me miraba con amor Mu… soy muy mala!... Merezco morir por esto… Vete!

\- Geist… Shaina no está muerta…

Geist comenzó a arrancarse las vendas de las manos y rodillas con coraje mientras lloraba desesperada. La sangre comenzó a brotarle de nuevo. Mu tuvo que aplicarle un poco de su cosmo para dormirla de nuevo y comprendió que así tendrían que mantenerla hasta que Shaina diera señales de vida y pudiera probarle a Geist que Shaina estaba bien, aunque la pregunta era… Lo estaba?

 **Mayo 11, 5 PM.**

 **Octava casa de Escorpio, Santuario de Athena**

 **Atenas, Grecia.**

Camus estaba rendido y estaba a punto de llegar a la casa de Milo. Llevaba horas viendo videos con Laura. De todos los ángulos, regrabando, grabando doble, resumiendo…

Shion le había pedido que se reportara, pero no se había llevado el cargador de su celular y estaba totalmente descargado. Además, Laura tenía que trabajar por la mañana al día siguiente, y si no la retiraba del lugar, estaba seguro que se desvelaría. Había quedado de regresar con ella cuando terminara de su turno para seguir trabajando, pero tenía que llevar sus descubrimientos a Saori y su patriarca.

Iba pasando por la puerta de la octava casa cuando Milo, envestido en su armadura salió de la casa. Samira le daba un beso.

\- Hola Milo… Como te encuentras?

\- Mejor, gracias. Hiciste bien en hacer que nos trajeran. Vas a tu casa?

\- No… voy a entregar mis informes a Shion – dijo Camus

\- Yo voy a ver a Athena. – dijo Milo

\- Alguna novedad?

\- Creo saber quién fue el que ataco a Shaina… y necesito además confesarme con ella. Yo ya no puedo cargar con esto solo.

\- A que te refieres? – pregunto Camus

\- Voy a confesarle mi más grande secreto…


	96. Chapter 96

**Capítulo 95**

 **Mayo 11, 7 PM.**

 **Cámara de Athena, Santuario**

 **Atenas, Grecia.**

Milo estaba arrodillado frente a Athena, quien estaba parada frente a él escuchando con atención la confesión de su Caballero Dorado de Escorpión.

Milo le conto lo poco que recordaba de su tierna infancia antes de llegar al santuario, como vivía con su madre en un lujoso departamento frente a la playa, como su madre le contaba cuentos acerca de los dioses mitológicos y le mostraba fotografías de su papa en los libros. Su madre estaba orgullosa de ser la mujer de Ares, dios de la guerra. Recordaba como su padre llegaba una vez a la semana con regalos para él y su madre. Parecía llevarse bien con ella, pues su madre no le negaba nada. Ares solía jugar con él y no recordaba un solo momento triste hasta aquel fatídico fin de semana en el que su padre llegó alterado.

Milo tenía solo 3 años pero lo que vio había quedado guardado en su memoria hasta ese día: Ares había entrado por la puerta con un juguete nuevo para su hijo. Le había prendido la televisión para que se entretuviera con sus caricaturas favoritas, sin juegos ni mimos como acostumbraba. Se había llevado a su madre a su habitación pero no cerraron la puerta. Su madre comenzó a discutir con él, lo que hizo que Ares se enfureciera y le diera una cachetada con tanta fuerza que la había tirado al suelo. Milo, curioso por los gritos, se había acercado a la recamara donde había visto a su padre agarrar a su madre para levantarla y darle un beso. Después de eso siguieron más y más golpes, siempre intercalando caricias y besos entre sus agresiones hasta que Fanny dejo de moverse. Milo comenzó a gritar y llorar asustado. Su feliz infancia se había terminado en ese momento. Corrió hacia su madre quien yacía inmóvil y con los ojos cerrados y trataba de despertarla. Ares, asustado a ver que no se movía, se había inclinado sobre su mujer para comprobarlo y vio que se le había pasado la mano. La había matado.

Saco a su hijo de la habitación, quien luchaba con él para regresar a lado de su madre y lo había encerrado en su cuarto mientras hacia las llamadas pertinentes. Milo había estado despierto mientras escuchaba varias voces masculinas entrar a la casa. Hubo mucho ruido y después silencio. Durante todo ese tiempo, Milo no había dejado de llorar recordando a su papa golpeando a su madre.

Horas después, su padre regreso por él. Su madre, así como todo rastro de que ella había existido tales como las fotografías que estaban por toda la sala, sus piezas de cerámica, sus miniaturas sobre el comedor… Todo había desaparecido. Ares le hablo a su hijo. Le dijo que ya su madre estaba en los Campos Elíseos. Hermes mismo había venido por su alma. Le explico que debido a la naturaleza de su trabajo, no podía vivir con él, pero no soportaría verlo en un orfanato cualquiera, por lo que lo llevaría a un lugar donde conviviría con otros niños, que nunca le faltaría nada, pero nunca podría visitarlo y nunca podía decir ni lo que le paso a su madre ni el nombre de su padre, o con todo el dolor de su corazón, tendría que hacerle lo mismo que a su madre.

Milo, totalmente traumatizado, había sido llevado por su propio padre a la entrada del Santuario que daba a Rodorio, pues no podía ir más allá. Le estaba vetado. Se disfrazó de aldeano y toco la puerta. Uno de los guardias había abierto y Ares se lo entrego. Le dijo que tenía que entregárselo directamente al patriarca, pues el niño era muy especial, tal como los que buscaba para sus caballeros. El guardia no noto nada extraño y acepto al niño. Eran ordenes de Shion de llevarle a todos los niños que llegaran, pues Athena no desamparaba a nadie.

Cuando el niño fue llevado delante de Shion, Shion había encontrado un gran cosmos en el niño al igual que una gran furia interna. Era demasiado pequeño para odiar y sin embargo, el a tan tierna edad ya sabía lo que esto significaba. Le hablo de Athena y su bondad, le dio la opción de entrenar para convertirse en caballero dorado y el niño había dicho que sí. Si su misión era pelear contra aquellos que hacían daño a los demás, el juraba que conseguiría una de las armaduras y seria fiel a Athena. Y así había sido.

A los siete años consiguió la armadura dorada y Shion estaba muy orgulloso de él. Gracias a todos esos días de terapia con él, Milo fue creciendo esos años, contrario a lo que cualquier terapeuta esperaba, muy seguro de sí mismo y mucho más tranquilo que la mayoría de los otros Santos Dorados, aunque había heredado de su padre esa naturaleza violenta y apasionada que no tardo en dominar, pues siempre conservaba el control de sí mismo. Debido a que tenía que esconder su verdadera naturaleza, se volvió experto en disimular sus emociones bajo una máscara de inalterabilidad y absoluta calma, lo que lo hizo un temible adversario para sus compañeros. Nunca dudaba. Nunca titubeaba.

Cuando Saga comenzó a hacerse pasar por Shion mas tarde ese mismo año, Milo aunque sintió un ligero cambio en el cosmo del patriarca, le siguió siendo fiel a la figura bondadosa y paternal que este era. Se hizo el mejor amigo de Camus, quien tenía una naturaleza parecida a la de él y más tarde de DM. Durante 6 años no supo más de su padre, lo cual le alegraba. No quería volver a verlo.

También le conto a Athena cuando a la edad de 9, los secuaces de su padre fueron a amenazarlo, mataron a su mascota y el asesinó por primera vez provocando que su vida volviera a dar otro giro. Se volvió más retraído. Evito relacionarse sentimentalmente con nadie, y eso lo tuvo muy presente durante los siguientes diez años.

Pero sobre todo, le dijo que después de 21 años lo había visto en persona cuando había salido para Abu Dabi. Como lanzó el código dorado después de hablar con él y como este había amenazado con hacerle daño a Shaina. Se había atrevido a tirar el helicóptero donde viajaba y por poco lo mataba. Lo único bueno de todo eso era que había conocido a Samira, quien había demostrado que con su naturaleza dulce y metódica, la esposa perfecta para él y Ares le había ayudado con su boda y Milo había consentido únicamente por su temporal pérdida de memoria.

Por ultimo le confeso cuales habían sido sus sentimientos por Shaina desde que eran ambos muy jóvenes y como el miedo a su padre lo había obligado a mentirle y el a su vez, para quitársela de encima, la había incitado a perseguir a Seiya. Ahora era demasiado tarde para ellos, pero sabía que cuando su padre amenazaba, cumplía sus amenazas. Y que estaba seguro, por lo que le había dicho Samira, que Ares había sido el culpable del ataque de Shaina.

Athena se dejó caer en su trono consternada por lo que acababa de oír. El horror y la tristeza podía leerse en su rostro. Sabía que Ares podía ser era un malvado y sin escrúpulos, pero la historia que le estaba contando Milo, además de inverosímil, era lo suficientemente sádica y espeluznante, como para que Milo hubiera tenido que esperar varias veces a que Athena le dijera que podía continuar.

Milo se quedó en silencio viendo hacia el suelo esperando cualquier palabra de Athena. No se atrevía a verla. Esa confesión no solo iba contra los deseos expresos de su padre, acérrimo enemigo de ella y que podía causarle problemas, sino que podía costarle su posición en el Santuario e incluso podría ser expulsado. Estaba al tanto de todo esto, pero no podía dejar que volviera a hacer de las suyas.

Athena agradeció en silencio que Milo no la viera. Estaba completamente desconcertada y abrumada. Lo que menos necesitaba con todos los problemas que tenía, era esa bomba que le acababan de lanzar a los pies. Shaina desaparecida, 4 chicas traumadas, 4 caballeros desobedientes, una posible guerra en puerta… y ahora Milo era hijo de Ares? Eso era demasiado para ella.

Como Diosa de la Sabiduría sopesó todas las posibilidades. Si hacia lo correcto, como era llamar a Shion y el consejo de dorados para hacerle un juicio a la situación, no solo Milo quedaría expuesto y Samira estaría desprotegida junto con su bebe pues podrían decidir expulsarlos dejándolo a la merced de la ira de Ares. Ella no quería ese destino para Milo y Familia. Si no convocaba al consejo pero se los revelaba a los dorados, Milo y Samira podrían ser discriminados por sus compañeros y rompería el lazo de amistad y amor que reinaba entre los 12.

\- Milo – dijo mientras le extendía su mano y Milo se acercaba para besarla – Agradezco que hayas compartido conmigo tu historia. Si bien entiendo que ni siquiera Shion la sabe verdad?

\- No señora, solo la sabe usted. Yo ya no podía mantenerlo en secreto. – dijo - Aun me afecta muchísimo. Me paraliza el miedo cada que se le menciona o aparece. Vuelvo a sentirme de tres años y necesito ayuda. Estoy comenzando mi vida en pareja con Samira y ya me porte como estúpido. No quiero seguir sintiéndome así. Por favor Athena ayúdame.

\- Milo, de verdad crees que Ares tiene algo que ver con el ataque a Shaina? Si así fuera, cualquiera de nosotros lo hubiéramos sentido…

\- Lo mismo se aplica para Minos, Athena. La diferencia es que Minos no puede esconder su cosmo como solo un dios puede hacerlo.

Athena apretó su báculo. Milo tenía un punto ahí.

\- Esto… esto me está sobrepasando en este momento Milo. Si Ares fue el responsable del ataque, necesito pruebas. Camus y Laura están trabajando en eso. – dijo viéndolo directo a los ojos – Pero comprenderás que mi prioridad en este momento son las chicas, incluyendo a Shaina.

\- Si señora

\- Dame tiempo para arreglar esta crisis y después los dos hablaremos con Shion. Su experiencia y sabiduría será muy útil en este caso. Mientras tanto, tu secreto seguirá siendo secreto Milo.

\- Gracias Athena. Me pongo completamente en sus manos.

\- Dices que te bloqueaste desde la mañana. Samira debe estar preocupada.

\- Sí. No soy muy buen esposo que digamos.

\- Ten esta tarjeta – dijo garabateando algo en una tarjeta de presentación lila – Entrégasela a Afrodita. Ella te dará lo que necesitas para llevárselo a Samira.

\- Gracias Athena.

\- Ve directo y consiéntela. – dijo sin pararse de su asiento – No queremos que él bebe se resienta.

Milo hizo un saludo y salió de la cámara sintiéndose tres veces más ligero. Esto no se había acabado, pero al menos, ya no tendría que luchar solo.

 **Mayo 11, 11 PM.**

 **Departamento en Barrio Elegante**

 **Belo Horizonte, Brasil.**

\- Espero que sea una de tus estúpidas bromas Momo – Exclamo la chica de cabello morado frente a él.

\- Te lo juro! Todo estaba arreglado para ese partido, pero a algún estúpido se le ocurrió cambiar a uno de los jueces de línea y anulo los dos penaltis que estaban pactados – dijo Momo

\- Me estás diciendo… que por una pendejada tuya perdimos $100,000 dólares? Quieres que Hypnos venga y nos patee el trasero a los dos?

\- No fue mi culpa Mesis, de verdad! – dijo Momo – Todos apostaban al equipo contrario, compramos como siempre al árbitro y varios jugadores, pero ese cambio no estaba previsto hasta la alineación de último minuto.

Mesis miró desde detrás de su escritorio a su hermano. Los tres llevaban varios años con ese negocio de apuestas no únicamente en Brasil con el soccer sino en Australia con el Rugby, los caballos en Inglaterra y en Estados Unidos con el Futbol americano y el Basquetbol.

Obviamente para ganar dinero, a veces hacían trampa comprando jugadores y manipulando los juegos, pero nunca los habían atrapado. El accionista Mayoritario de su pequeña organización, Hypnos, era de pocas pulgas y ya había enviado a Momo al hospital varias veces debido a pequeños errores que les costaban dinero. Eran pocas las veces que salía de los Elíseos, a diferencia de su hermano Thanatos, pero cuando lo hacía, estaba de mal humor y se desquitaba con el primero al que le descubría una mínima falla.

\- Anda Mesis… ayúdame a cubrir mi falla! Solo por esta vez, si? Le podemos decir que… que no hubo juego o que… que quedamos tablas…

\- Por qué debo apoyarte si lo único que haces es joder a los demás? – pregunto su hermana

\- Porque si no le diré a mi mama que tuviste un encuentro lésbico del tercer tipo!

\- Idiota! Tú fuiste el que me la puso en la cama y no me di cuenta que era vieja hasta que descubrí que le faltaba su equipo!

\- Jejeje pero bien que te divertiste jejeje

\- Ojala Hypnos te mande de nuevo al hospital por imbécil! – dijo Mesis antes de darle la espalda

\- Ya en serio hermanita…

\- Quien es el juez de línea que fastidio todo el negocio? – pregunto finalmente

\- Por aquí tengo su expediente – dijo Momo buscando entre sus muchas chucherías que guardaba en el portafolio de piel de víbora que traía siempre – Ya lo encontré! – dijo entregándoselo a Mesis.

La chica lo abrió

\- Taurus, Aldebarán? Que nombre tan estúpido es ese?

\- Acaba de llegar a Brasil después de pasar mucho tiempo en Grecia – dijo Momo – si lo ves en persona, parece guarura de antro de mala muerte, pero tiene vista de halcón. No se le pasaron los penaltis aunque estaban bien ensayadas las caídas.

\- Crees que lo podamos comprar?

\- Lo dudo, pero siempre podemos intentarlo o si no…

\- … desaparecerlo. No sería el primero – dijo Mesis enrollando su cabello en un dedo – Este expediente está incompleto. Necesito saber si ya es parte de la Asociación Profesional de Árbitros Brasileños, Donde vive, cuáles son sus seres queridos… todo lo usual me escuchaste?

\- Expediente negro completo. Entendido. Dame unos días.

\- De acuerdo. Te cubriré por última vez Momo, pero quiero ese expediente aquí en 48 horas o Hypnos jugara futbol con tu cabeza.

Momo tembló nada mas de imaginarse. En los negocios, Hypnos era implacable.

Salió corriendo con sus guaruras/secuaces detrás. Tenía muy poco tiempo para conseguirle esa información a su hermana, pero valdría la pena. Pobre diablo. Acababa de meterse con la mujer equivocada.

 **Mayo 12, 8 AM.**

 **Departamento de Minos**

 **Oslo, Noruega.**

Minos se despertó con el olor a café recién hecho. Escucho que tarareaban en la ducha y sonrió. Solo había una persona en ese departamento aparte de él y esa era Shaina.

Todavía no podía creer que ella le hubiera dicho de frente que lo amaba y delante de Hades. Era… demasiado increíble… demasiado… todo! Se estiro feliz y decidió levantarse. Era un nuevo día y tenían que esperar instrucciones.

 **Flashback**

Minos salió de la habitación con la felicidad reflejada en la cara. Hades no pudo menos que reír.

\- Vas a tener que quitar esta cara antes de presentarte a trabajar o serás el hazmerreír de los juzgados.

Minos sonrió aún más.

\- Le aseguro que no puedo aunque lo intente. Estoy demasiado feliz.

\- Bah… Eres un maldito espectro enamorado. Lo que me faltaba para completar mi colección de espectros extraños.

\- Al menos aún sigo siendo considerado un espectro – dijo Minos sonrojándose. Sabía que iba a recibir un castigo, pero no sabía cuál era.

\- Cierto. Tu castigo. – dijo Hades – Tienes varias atenuantes. No puedo enviarte al tártaro o tendría que quedarme sin jueces, y sin la mitad de los espectros. Por esta vez, y dado que fue realmente por causa de mi fastidioso sobrino, solo te voy a suspender dos semanas...

\- Suspenderme?! Pero…

\- Silencio! Todos tus privilegios estarán suspendidos. Seguros, Portales, Surplice y obviamente tu sueldo. Después de esas dos semanas y para asegurarme que ustedes dos no vayan a seguir posponiendo lo inevitable, no veras a Shaina hasta el día de su compromiso.

\- Qué? No! Eso no es justo!

\- Lo que no es justo, es que te pases mis reglas por el arco del triunfo y creas que por ser mi mejor juez lo voy a dejar pasar. Además de ustedes depende que se vuelvan a ver tarde o temprano. Ya te dije. Les dos hasta el segundo domingo de Junio para que suceda o el trato se termina.

\- Pero… yo… - al ver los ojos de pistola que Hades le estaba echando cedió – Está bien. Por favor señor, no castigue a Rada y a Aiacos. Yo los obligue. No tienen nada que ver.

\- Ya veremos. Me voy. No he dormido y sabes lo cascarrabias que me pongo cuando no duermo bien.

Minos sonrió. Sí que lo sabía pero siempre se desquitaba con Pandora.

\- Y otra cosa Minos. No se comuniquen con el santuario hasta que yo les diga. Quiero hablar con Athena primero. Me entendiste? Lo hare en cuanto despierte.

\- Sí señor. Así será.

\- De acuerdo me voy. – dijo tomando su saco de manos de Cassius – Y tu monigote, disfruta tus pocas horas.

Cassius asintió y Hades salió por la puerta principal directo a su camita.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Minos fue hasta su reproductor de música y puso su disco favorito: Tutto Verdi.

La puerta del baño se abrió y una distraída Shaina envuelta en una toalla salió. Minos la siguió con la mirada.

\- No seas fisgón! – le grito desde la recamara

\- Si no quieres que lo sea, no salgas así del baño! Eres demasiado tentadora.

\- Pretextos, pretextos.

Shaina salió de la recamara con un sencillo vestido azul cielo y unas ballerinas blancas. Ambas prendas compradas en la tienda local de su preferencia.

\- Minooooos – dijo Shaina con un tonito cantarín

\- Oh-oh eso no suena muy bien – dijo Minos mientras la veía avanzar hacia el moviendo exageradamente las caderas

Lo acorraló en el sofá en el que se Minos se dejó caer y Shaina se sentó a horcajadas sobre él. Ella comenzó a darle tiernos besos en los labios y él se dejó querer sosteniéndola de la espalda para atraerla más hacia él. Después ella comenzó a trabajar en su cuello y su oreja.

\- Precioso… (beso)? podrías (beso) prestarme (beso) tu celular (beso) para llamarle (beso) a Geist? (beso)

\- Eres una tramposa cara mía… pero Hades dijo que no debemos hablarles hasta que él nos diga.

Shaina cambio de lado de la cara y metió sus dedos entre la cabellera de él, provocándole un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo.

\- Te prometo (beso) que nadie (beso) se va (beso) a enterar (beso)

Minos se levantó bruscamente con Shaina aun colgando de su cuello y sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

\- Vas a ser mi perdición Shaina – dijo sujetándola de su trasero para que no se cayera yendo hacia su recamara, donde había dejado el celular. Lo tomo y se lo extendió a ella – Ten. Pero que te guarden el secreto. Ya estoy en bastantes problemas

Shaina sonrió y asintió mientras se bajaba y Minos entraba a darse una ducha. Fría desde luego después de esa tortura. Shaina no perdió el tiempo y le llamo a Junet. Ella sabría darle razón de Geist y Marín.

El teléfono sonó dos veces antes de que Junet contestara.

J.- alo?

S.- Junet! Por favor no grites, no llames la atención, no digas nada o me pones en gran riesgo. Habla Shaina. Estás sola?

Una nerviosa Junet cerró la puerta de los aposentos de Athena donde estaba llevando la bandeja con el desayuno a Geist.

Junet hablo con voz baja.

J.- Donde estás? Como estas?! Todo el santuario te está buscando!

S.- Estoy bien, recuperándome rápido. Como esta Marín?

J.- Muy bien. Ayer ya la vi llegar al recinto por la noche. Estuvo en observación con Shion y Athena hasta como las siete.

S.- Me alegro mucho de oírlo. Y Geist?

J.- Físicamente está bien. Solo unos raspones pero mentalmente Ella está mal. No se quiere levantar, no quiere comer, la han tenido sedada hasta ahora. De hecho está despertando. Quieres hablar con ella?

S.- Pásamela por favor. Asegúrate que nadie se entere. Es de vida o muerte.

Junet se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie y rodeo la cama para quedar del lado al que estaba mirando Geist.

J.- Geist, cariño? Shaina está al teléfono y quiere hablar contigo…

Geist no se movió así que Junet le puso el teléfono al oído que estaba al aire.

S.- Geist? Te encuentras bien?

G.- Quién es?

S.- Soy yo. Shaina.!

G.- Mentira! Shaina está muerta! Y yo me quiero morir para ir con ella!

S.- Escúchame bien pedazo de loca. Se supone que te elegí como mi sucesora porque eres fuerte y creo que te ensene bien! Así que párate de la cama maldita huevona y obedece a tus superiores! Quien carajos te crees que eres?

Geist pareció reaccionar a estas palabras pues se medió incorporo en la cama

G.- Shaina! Estas viva? Estas bien? Entonces no te mate? Fue todo una ilusión?

S.- Geist escúchame. Estoy viva. Lejos de Grecia y no puedo regresar rápido pero estaba preocupada por ustedes! Las vi mal heridas! Te sientes bien?

G.- Donde estás? Por qué no estás en el santuario? Todos te están buscando!

S.- Geist. Es muy importante que no les digas que te llame. Puedo meterme en problemas

G.- Quieres que le mienta a Shion y a Athena? Estas loca?

S.- No. No te pido que mientas sino que omitas información que no te están pidiendo. Te llamare más tarde y me contaras más cosas si? Junet me dijo que no has comido. Hazlo. Aun soy tu Sanbocho y me debes obediencia!

G.- Te extraño mucho. Ven por favor!

S.- No comiences con tus niñerías Geist. Cuento contigo para poner el orden con las niñas. De acuerdo?

G.- Sip

S.- Estas llorando?

G.- (Snif) No (Snif) como crees.

S.- Pásame a Junet… Y Geist… Yo también te extraño.


	97. Chapter 97

A partir de este capitulo, los Flashback spin offs, son parte de la historia que se enlaza con eventos de Lost Canvas atraves de la historia de Shion y estaran en cursiva.

 ** _Capítulo 96_**

 **Mayo 12, 12 PM.**

 **Cámara del Patriarca**

 **Atenas, Grecia.**

\- Apaga eso Camus – dijo Athena horrorizada y llorando – No puedo verlo más.

La brutal paliza que había recibido Shaina era totalmente injustificada e inhumana. Pero después de escuchar el relato de Milo la noche anterior y poder ver parte del video a todo color donde golpeaban a Shaina, se había sentido asqueada.

\- De lo único que podemos estar ciertos es de que no fue Minos, pues el mismo trataba de entrar a rescatarla, lo que logro hacer al final – dijo Shion terminando de ver el video con Camus por segunda vez.

\- Pero nosotros le fallamos – Dijo Athena con los ojos tapados con sus manos – Como fue que no lo sentimos llegar?

\- Su hermano es demasiado listo. Escondió su cosmos muy bien – Dijo Camus quien tampoco había podido ver la cinta por segunda vez. Era demasiado. Aun así tenía que continuar – Shion, Athena necesito que vean esto. Lo siento Shion, anoche estaba tan cansado que olvide mostrártelo – dijo adelantando la cinta hasta donde Shaina estaba inconsciente.

Con el programa que Laura había podido usar remotamente desde la lap, habían acercado la imagen lo suficiente, como para que se viera el cambio en el cabello y el cosmo azul emanando de ella, lo que había espantado lo suficientemente a Ares como para que se alejara de Shaina.

\- Un momento… Shaina no tiene cosmo azul… - dijo Shion extrañado

\- Y tampoco tiene el cabello naranja… - dijo Athena – Quien sería?

\- No tengo idea, pero definitivamente debemos agradecerle. Si no fuera por ella… - dijo Shion con un nudo en la garganta. Ni siquiera se atrevía a decirlo.

La puerta se abrió y uno de los guardias le anuncio.

\- Señorita Athena? Michalis Ángelus desea verla.

\- Déjenlo pasar!

Camus y Shion vieron mutuamente. Quien era el tal Michalis?

Se abrieron ambas puertas y la figura de un hombre joven, de aproximadamente 25 años, cabello a los hombros lacio color miel y ojos verdes entro con rostro preocupado.

\- Michalis! Que Milagro – dijo Athena extendiendo ambas manos para que Michalis las tomara.

\- Athena. Tanto tiempo que no subes a visitarnos

\- Jaja, ya llego Apolo?

\- Vino, le pasamos tu recado, y volvió a irse. Parece que el brote del virus del ebola en Sudamérica lo trae demasiado ocupado y preocupado.

Shion y Camus no se habían movido.

\- Michalis, permíteme presentarte a Shion, mi patriarca y a Camus, mi caballero dorado de Acuario.

Los tres movieron la cabeza asintiendo en señal de estar de comprensión.

\- Si nos disculpan Shion, Michalis y yo iremos a los jardines de la terraza. Tenemos muchas cosas de que platicar – dijo Athena saliendo escoltada de su amigo.

Shion regreso a su oficina con Camus para que le diera otros pormenores de la investigación que estaba llevando.

 **Mayo 12, 8 AM.**

 **Suite de Poseidón**

 **Columbus Isle, Bahamas.**

Poseidón dormía apaciblemente en su confortable cama de agua con sabanas de pececitos y antifaz de estrellitas de mar cuando el tormentoso tono de la película Beetlejuice comenzó a sonar. Sabía de antemano a quien le había puesto ese tono y no se le daba la gana de contestar.

Después de cinco minutos sin dejar de sonar, Poseidón lo quito de su mesita de noche y finalmente lo contesto con voz adormilada.

P.- Bueno?

H.- Hola! Estabas dormido?

P.- *&^$#( Son las 8 am! A esta hora ni las gallinas ponen! Que quieres?

H.- Uy! Lo siento! Acá no me dan los rayos del sol así que no estoy consciente de la hora. Vuelve a dormir y te despertare en unos diez o quince minutos más.

P.- Nah! Olvídalo. Ya me despertaste.

H.- Solo quería saber si tu sobrinito el junior esta allá contigo. No contesta su celular.

P.- Desde luego que no está acá TU sobrinito preferido. Por qué crees que estaba durmiendo tan plácidamente? Que hizo esta vez? Jodio a los judíos? Provoco a los musulmanes? Se le cayó otra bomba atómica?

H.- No. Eso me tiene sin cuidado.

P.- Entonces?

H.- Ataco a Shaina. Casi la mata.

Poseidón se enderezo en la cama como resorte.

P.- Que dijiste? Cuando fue eso?

H.- Hace dos noches. Se hizo un desmadre. Minos logro sacarla de ahí pero el también salió lastimado por los dorados de Athena.

P.- Los dorados golpearon a Minos por rescatarla?

H.- No. Más bien lo confundieron y creyeron que el la había atacado.

P.- Eso es ridículo! Cualquiera que vea a esos dos sabría que es completamente inofensivo cuando de ella se trata.

H.- Eso digo yo, pero ya sabes cómo se la gastan aquellos imbéciles.

P.- Kanon fue uno de esos?

H.- No. Tengo entendido que el intentaba defenderlo. Su hermano es el que lo dejo peor.

P.- Saga? Pero si ese ya ni es considerado Caballero dorado!

H.- A mí no me preguntes, sino Athena.

P.- Y dices que fue Ares?

H.- Minos y Shaina lo confirman

P.- Me pregunto si eso tiene algo que ver con que algunos de sus hijos hayan llegado ayer con demasiado dinero para gastar.

H.- Cuales de sus hijos llegaron?

P.- Fobos y Deimos. Menos mal que es un fin de semana bajo para el hotel que si no ya los hubiera corrido.

H.- mmm… que curioso. Fobos y Deimos con dinero de más, Ares no contesta su celular y Eros andaba ahí con Athena cuando esto paso. En fin. Deja que lo encuentre…

P.- Tsss te vas a meter con Junior? Sabes que tu hermana va a patearte el trasero verdad?

H.- La bruja mosca muerta de tu hermana no lo va a saber a menos que tú le digas. Y más te vale que no sea así, ya sabes que no me gustan las traiciones.

P.- Lo sé bien. Pero yo quiero entrarle al desquite. Que tienes planeado?

H.- Después de la guerra, las batallas, la sangre… que es lo que más le gusta al Junior?

P.- Fornicar?

H.- Duh… aparte

P.- mmm… el dinero?

H.- Bingo! Voy a incautarle su mesada al Junior y les voy a comprar el condo debajo del mío a Minos y Shaina como regalo de compromiso.

P.- Con el dinero de Ares? Sabes que eso es tal como declararle la guerra verdad?

H.- No si no quiere que su padre sepa de su hijo

P.- Ahhh. Eres maquiavélico! Yo le entro! Momento… Ese edificio es tuyo!

H.- Y? Es ganar- ganar para mi jeje

P.- Sabia que no era de a gratis Jaja

H.- Hey! Lo iba a comprar solo con mi dinero así que donde estaba mi ganancia.

P.- Cierto. Me mandas los detalles por correo? Supongo que es sorpresa para ellos verdad?

H.- Correcto. Les entregare la llave el día de su compromiso.

P.- Y cuando será eso? Yo quiero ir!

H.- Estoy seguro que estarás invitado, así que no hagas ningún compromiso de aquí al 12 de Junio.

P.- Ya pusieron fecha?

H.- Casi. Pero te aseguro que en los siguientes días te mandaran la invitación. No vayas a faltar.

P.- No me lo perdería por nada. Espero tu correo.

Hades colgó y vio la hora. Debía ser la 1 de la tarde en Atenas. Muy temprano y de seguro Athena se pondría como loca y querría ir a donde estaba Shaina de inmediato. Mejor esperaba un poco más. Total. Así le daba más tiempo juntos a los tortolos.

 **Mayo 12, 1 PM.**

 **Terraza del Palacio de Athena**

 **Atenas, Grecia**

\- Y bueno Michalis… siempre es un placer tenerte aquí, pero… tu no viniste por una visita de cortesía verdad?

\- Como siempre Athena, eres muy suspicaz. – contesto el joven – Vengo a ver como esta mi sobrina.

\- Tu sobrina? Que tendría que estar haciendo aquí? – pregunto Athena

\- Me informaron que hubo una situación aquí mismo en la que ella estuvo involucrada e incluso herida y que se encontraba aquí mismo en este Santuario.

Athena volteo a verlo

\- Elizabeth es tu sobrina? Como puede ser eso a menos que…

\- Que sea una Nephilim?

Athena asintió.

\- Lo es. Es la única que existe en esta era, pues como sabes mis hijos hace mucho tiempo que están en el paraíso.

Athena sacudió su cabeza incrédula.

\- De quien es hija entonces?

\- De Gabriel. No te lo había dicho ella?

\- No. De hecho la conocí apenas en la boda de uno de mis caballeros. Venia de pareja de otro de mis caballeros dorados. No se puede hablar de esas cosas durante la boda.

\- Fue ahí donde sufrió el incidente?

\- Sí. Ella y otras tres mujeres. Ninguna de ellas tiene ninguna herida de consideración. Fue más un golpe sicológico – contesto Athena – Te gustaría comprobarlo? Si mi percepción es correcta, está en el campo de entrenamiento.

\- Que carambas tendría que estar haciendo ella ahí?

\- Ven, vamos. – dijo Athena sonriendo – Veo que el asunto te altera demasiado.

Lo guio por un camino descendente que daba directamente al coliseo.

\- Si lo hace. Debes comprender la importancia que tiene Lizzy para todos nosotros. Ella es la única, en esta era, que puede acabar con todo los ángeles y arcángeles del cielo. – dijo muy serio – Si llega a caer en manos de Lucifer, ni siquiera necesito decirte el desastre que sería para todos nosotros.

\- Oh cielos! No tenía ni idea!

\- Entre todos nosotros la protegemos mucho para evitar que eso suceda. Ella estará vulnerable hasta que cumpla los 21 o sea madre. En ese momento ella estará completamente protegida por la gracia de su padre. Mientras tanto, siempre atraerá problemas. – dijo – Por eso me preocupa que este aquí. Tu santuario, sin ofender, siempre está metido en problemas.

Athena sonrió.

\- Si ustedes hicieran su trabajo, nosotros no tendríamos razón de ser. – bromeo Athena

\- Ja ja ja muy chistosita.

\- Mira… ahí están. – dijo señalando dos figuras vestidas de blanco.

Michalis volteo hacia donde Athena le mostraba y lo que vio no le gustó nada.

Aioros estaba mostrando a Liz como utilizar un arco antiguo para practicar la arquería. Ella era una experta usando los arcos modernos de fibra de vidrio con miras y cuerdas y flechas especiales para uso deportivo, pero utilizar un arco antiguo era completamente distinto.

Liz intentaba posicionarse como Aioros le había indicado. Su brazo tensaba la cuerda y su vista estaba fija en la diana a algunos metros de distancia. Aioros recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de ella para intentar adivinar la trayectoria de la flecha mientras su mano rodeaba inocentemente la cintura de Liz para no caer, pero desde el ángulo que Michalis y Athena los estaban viendo, la situación parecía completamente distinta.

\- Ejem ejem! – carraspeo Michalis mientras que Athena sonreía divertida con la situación

Liz por la sorpresa, soltó la flecha y por el rebote hizo el codo hacia atrás y le dio de lleno en la nariz de Aioros, que inmediatamente comenzó a sangrar.

\- Ay por Dios! Estas bien? Perdón… perdóname!

Aioros no podía decir nada y Athena más divertida aun por la situación fue con su caballero y detuvo la hemorragia.

\- Sera mejor que vayas a cambiarte Aioros. – dijo Athena – Ya que estoy aquí, seguiré de largo para ver el entrenamiento de los aprendices.

Aioros hizo una ligera reverencia, le lanzo una mirada significativa a Liz y ambos los dejaron solos.

\- Ya no saludas a tu tío? – dijo Michalis

\- Perdón tío – dijo Liz echándosele a sus brazos para abrazarlo y darle un beso en la mejilla – Que estás haciendo aquí?

\- Pasaba a saludar a una vieja amiga…

\- Si como no. Viniste a espiarme verdad? Te mando papa? Aun no puedo creer que no entienda que ya crecí! Como se atreve a enviarte con lo ocupado que estas! Le dije que si algo pasaba yo le avisaría…

\- Y le avisaste? – pregunto Michalis muy serio

\- Que cosa? - dijo Liz inocentemente

\- Que estas herida…

Liz se sonrojo y se alejó de el unos cuantos metros.

\- Quien te dijo?

\- Es de conocimiento público allá arriba. Me entere por casualidad. Te encuentras bien?

A Liz se le entristeció la mirada.

\- No te voy a mentir, tío. No. No estoy bien.

\- Necesitas que te cure? – pregunto Michalis preguntándose de donde estaba herida si la veía perfectamente

Liz le sonrió y se sentaron en las gradas. Liz le platico lo que había sucedido. Michalis estaba verdaderamente enojado.

\- Como es posible que suceda esto en las narices de Athena y todo su sequito? Es inaudito.

\- Déjalos en paz tío. El ataque no fue contra mí. Tienen a una chica desaparecida que parece que era contra la que iban. Nosotros solo fuimos víctimas inocentes.

\- Cómo? los defiendes?

\- Porque poniéndome a reflexionar, ese lugar solo saco nuestros más grandes miedos y nosotras caímos en ellos. Yo personalmente vivo con ese miedo.

\- Pero Liz… sabes que nosotros te estamos protegiendo. Lucifer no podrá tenerte nunca. Ni hacernos daño a través tuyo. Ya casi estas del otro lado!

\- Sí, pero mi papa perdió la gracia divina por mi causa. – dijo llorando en su hombro.

\- Liz… esa ley fue abolida hace varios años. Tampoco tendrás que convertirte en cazadora como te correspondería. Todos nosotros luchamos porque así fuera. – dijo consolándola – Acaso no te lo dijo tu padre?

Liz negó con la cabeza.

\- Y entonces por qué sigue aquí en la tierra? No es justo para el! – siguió sollozando.

\- Esta aquí solo por ti, Lizzy. Para poder vigilarte y luchar si es necesario. – dijo Michalis abrazándola – Debes comprender que eres su adoración y si sufre aquí en la tierra es porque quiere. Nadie le mando involucrarse con tu madre y su castigo fue su abandono. Cuando él quiera puede regresar y es bienvenido. Solo son tres años Lizzy. Ya no es mucho!

Liz se limpió las lágrimas.

\- Si el regresara… aun podría yo hacerle daño verdad?

\- Por los siguientes tres años Lizzy, sí.

Liz se quedó pensativa

\- Pero si me caso…

\- Eso no cambiaría las cosas – se apresuró a decir Michalis. Conocía a su sobrina y sus locas ideas

\- Ok, pero… si yo tuviera un bebe… aunque no me case…

Michalis la sacudió un poco de los hombros.

\- Aleja esas ideas de tu cabeza! Recuerda tus planes. Terminar tu carrera, viajar, trabajar, enamorarte, casarte y después todos los hijos que quieras. EN ESE ORDEN SENORITA! Así lo decretaste desde los tres años. Apégate a eso!

Liz lo miro pícaramente.

\- Pues… no te lo prometo pero lo intentare.

 **Mayo 12, 3 PM.**

 **Novotel Athenes**

 **Atenas, Grecia**

Shura llego a la habitación que compartía con Zita. Aun no llegaba de su paseo por la ciudad, y lo tenía preocupado. Su vuelo salía a las 6 de la tarde, por lo que solo tenían una hora para checar salida.

Se puso a ver televisión y espero. No pasaron más de quince minutos cuando las risas de dos personas del sexo femenino se escucharon por el pasillo y el bip de la tarjeta electrónica le confirmo que era ella.

\- Shura! Nos ganaste! – dijo Zita sonriendo mientras abría la puerta con trabajos por la cantidad de bolsas de compras que llevaba y Sammy pasaba con una maleta de rueditas rosa.

\- No me digas que la mocosa viajara con nosotros – le susurro cuando ella se acercó a darle un beso. – Mira que por su causa me tienes a dieta desde la boda.

\- Exagerado – dijo Zita.

Era cierto. Desde que le habían encargado a Zita que cuidara de Sammy por el asunto de Shaina, la niña no se les había despegado. Dormía, desayunaba, comía y cenaba con ellos.

\- Te aseguro que te voy a cobrar todas las veces que te me negaste estos día! – dijo mientras la besaba por detrás

\- Shura! – reprendió con un brillo en los ojos –no ibas a creer que con Sammy en la habitación íbamos a…. Además, No te vas a morir por dos días.

\- Eso dices tú. Tenemos que salir en una hora. Hay que terminar de empacar. – curioso se acercó a las bolsas a ver que había comprado. – Que es todo esto?

\- Regalos para las chicas de la tribu – dijo mientras veía como Shura se cruzaba de brazos y levantaba la ceja – Hey! Mi dinero… mis amigas… mi problema.

\- No pensaba en el dinero realmente… sino en cómo vamos a llevarnos todo esto sin que haya exceso de equipaje.

\- Ah no te preocupes. Tengo un secreto para empacar más en el mismo lugar. – dijo Zita guiñándole un ojo.

\- Voy a esperar a Mu en el lobby – dijo dándole un beso – Me dijo que estaría aquí como a esta hora.

Sammy miro a Zita y Shura convivir y sonrió. De su maletita que contenía muchos vestidos, accesorios para cabello y juguetes para niña que Zita había insistido en comprarle, saco una cobijita amarilla de polar fleece con la imagen de Flounders de la Sirenita que le había pedido a Zita que le comprara.

Lo puso dentro de una de las bolsas de compra de Zita y se puso según ella a hacer su maleta, imitando la manera de Zita que era hacer rollito la ropa.

Cuando Zita tomo la bolsa y vio la cobijita creyó que Sammy se había equivocado.

\- Toma Sammy esta es tuya.

Sammy negó con la cabeza

\- Yo ya tengo una. Esta es para él bebe.

\- Bebe? Cual bebe? – pregunto Zita curiosa – Tu eres la única niña pequeña por aquí.

Sammy volvió a negar con la cabeza

\- Bebe cuernitos! Jajaja Es para el bebe cuernitos!

\- Ok… Sammy… Y donde encontramos al bebe cuernitos? – dijo Zita divertida.

Sammy corrió a abrazarla

\- Aquí!

\- Jajaja pequeña loca. Aquí no hay ningún bebe. Pero si no la quieres me la llevare yo. Hay chicas en la tribu que están esperando bebe y estarán encantadas con la cobijita.

Sammy le sonrió enigmáticamente y regreso a sus juguetes. Zita se le quedo viendo por un momento algo confundida haciendo cuentas, pero después descarto la idea. Ella no estaba embarazada. Había tenido su periodo normal una semana antes de la boda.

Tal vez Sammy estaba tan nerviosa por estar fuera del Santuario, o tal vez la veía muy gorda…! En cualquier caso, ese día Sammy regresaba a casa y Zita y Shura también y con eso todo volvería a la normalidad para todos.

 **Mayo 12, 5 PM.**

 **Cámara del Patriarca**

 **Atenas, Grecia**

Mu le entrego Sammy a Shion junto con su maletita rosa. Shura y Zita ya estaban volando de regreso a España para poder estar a tiempo para el show del día 15. Shura había hablado con Athena y esta le había dicho que si él había hecho una promesa, no sería ella quien le haría romperla. Que fuera de regreso a España con su bendición, por el mes y medio que le quedaba.

\- Donde esta Shaina?

\- No ha llegado Sammy – contesto Shion – Tardara unos días en volver

\- Y por qué no me llevo?

\- Fue un viaje inesperado Sammy…

\- Pero… le puedo hablar? Quiero presumirle mis vestidos nuevos

\- No Sammy, no puedes por el momento. Pero igual yo quiero verlos. Y también tengo un regalo para ti!

\- Para mí? Pero aun no es mi cumpleaños! – dijo la niña brincando de alegría

\- No, pero has sido una niña muy buena y Athena dice que fuiste muy buena doncella en la boda, así que te lo ganaste.

Sammy sonrió encantada por el halago.

\- Y Ya que dormirás en mi vestidor mientras llega Shaina… vamos para que me hagas un desfile con tus vestidos nuevos.

\- Siiiiiii! - dijo Sammy corriendo mientras jalaba su ruidosa Maleta rosa.

Shion sonrió y le mostro la habitación que utilizaría.

El vestidor de la cámara del patriarca estaba de lado derecho de la recamara principal. Solo había una entrada que era precisamente por la recamara. Había traído el diván que usaba de camita en el de Shaina junto con alguna de su ropa de cama principalmente.

Sammy se detuvo a un lado de la enorme cama de dosel de Shion, que daba hacia el vestidor. Después del vestidor estaba su closet tanto con sus túnicas de uso diario. Las ceremoniales como su ropa de calle. Sammy dejo ahí la maleta en el suelo, la abrió y saco el primer vestido.

Shion la seguía de cerca. Le alegraba escuchar la risa infantil de Sammy sobre todo ahora que todo era angustia y preocupación en ese lugar.

\- No alcanzo los botones – dijo Sammy en su usual forma de pedir ayuda para desvestirse

Shion sonrió mientras se quitaba la máscara y desabotonaba el vestido de la niña quien murmuro un gracias y corrió hacia el vestidor para quitárselo y ponerse el que traía en la mano.

Salió con un vestido azul rey de fiesta con muchos volantes. Parecía un vestido de quinceañera pero para una niña pequeña.

Comenzó a dar vueltas para divertirse y Shion le tomo algunas fotos mientras Sammy posaba haciendo pucheros como según ella le hacían las modelos de las revistas de Shaina.

Se cambió dos o tres veces antes de que se tardara un poco más y Shion fuera por ella.

La encontró sentada con las piernas cruzadas a medio vestir mirando el cuadro que tenía colgado al fondo del vestidor.

\- Sammy? Estas bien?

Sammy asintió pero no dejo de mirarlo.

\- No cree que sus ojos se parecen mucho a los de Shaina? – dijo Sammy señalando a la imagen de la mujer de ojos esmeralda que estaba frente a ella

Shion miro hacia el cuadro que se sabía de memoria y los recuerdos comenzaron a llegar.

 ** _Flashback Spin-off_**

 _Pocas horas después de la partida de Alba y sus acompañantes, Augusto en representación de su padre, llevo el cuadro encargado por el Patriarca mismo al Santuario. Llevaba una caja en la espalda y muchos a su paso se preguntaban si sería un santo de los hielos, pero nadie se atrevió a preguntarle nada pues había orden directa de Shion de dejarle pasar sin interrogarlo._

 _Se presentó ante el patriarca y le presento la pintura que su padre había hecho con tanto esmero. En ese cuadro estaba Shion con la armadura de Aries y el cielo estrellado a sus espaldas, sobresaliendo brillante la constelación de Aries._

\- _Augusto, dile a tu padre que estoy muy complacido. En este sobre esta su pago y un extra por la calidad de la pintura. – dijo Shion mientras contemplaba de nuevo su imagen plasmada en óleo._

\- _Se lo agradezco señor. Mi padre estará muy contento – contesto Augusto._

 _Shion no pudo dejar de notar también la carga extra que traía._

\- _Dime Augusto… que traes en esa caja? Parece del mismo tamaño de las cajas de pandora que mis guerreros tienen para transportar y guardar sus armaduras. – dijo mientras la examinaba con la mirada._

 _Augusto bajo la caja al piso._

\- _Señor, mi padre cometió muchos pecados y lo que le voy a contar fue uno de ellos. – dijo Augusto apenado - Hace poco más de treinta años, el escapo de sus amigos con un tesoro digno del inframundo. Ellos lo persiguieron y casi le matan y de no ser por un cardenal y dos santos dorados de Athena – decía Augusto_

 _Shion y doce santos dorados que estaban presentes se tensaron un poco al escuchar la palabra "cardenal" , ya que el ultimo cardenal amigo del santuario había muerto en venganza a manos de los caballeros negros que mataron a todos los lemurianos de la isla lémur y le cambiaron el nombre a esa isla por "isla de la reina muerte"._

\- _Me preocupan tus palabras Augusto, dime ¿quién era tu padre? – dijo Shion mientras a telepáticamente le pedía a sus santos que se tranquilizaran._

\- _Mi padre se llamaba Decimo y era hijo de italianos señor. – dijo Augusto ajeno al peligro de muerte en el que se encontraba - Servía de guardia a una familia de clase alta en Lémur. Cuando el santuario abandonó a la isla a su suerte, mi padre escapó con la primera replica de un arma poderosa – dijo mientras abría la caja dejando ver la armadura negra de sagitario, algo que hizo que todos los presentes se pusieran en alerta._

\- _¿me explicas el origen de esta reliquia por favor Augusto? Santos, tranquilícense, veremos de que se trata esto primero – ordeno el patriarca._

\- _Después de su escape, mi padre huyó hacia Sevilla en busca de la legendaria villa de los médicos, pero al estar en el centro de Sevilla para preguntar su localización, fue sorprendido por santos negros de plata y bronce. Fue brutalmente atacado, y casi muerto, pero como dije, sus santos y un cardenal lo salvaron aunque uno de sus santos casi lo mata._

\- _¿Podría haber sido mi maestro Teneo? – pregunto Cefeo, el nuevo santo dorado de Tauro._

\- _Lo siento. No sé qué santo fue. En su huida mi padre llego a la villa de los médicos donde una mujer con dos hijos le curó y le negó a los santos el capturarlo. Gracias a ella, él pudo cambiar de rumbo su vida. Ahora mismo mi padre está muy grave y hace poco asistimos al entierro de esa mujer. En fin… esa es la historia. Mi padre me pidió que se la trajera junto con el cuadro, pues no quería que tuviéramos problemas por tenerla en nuestras manos ¿puedo retirarme señor? He cumplido con ambas tareas._

\- _Vete hijo. Gracias a ti y a tu padre por redimir su vida. Créeme que si todos pudiéramos redimirnos, quizás hasta yo lo habría hecho – dijo Shion recordando tiempos pasados en los que él orgullo y necedad lo hicieron actuar mal._

\- _Gracias señor._

 _Una semana después, durante la ceremonia de destrucción de la armadura negra, la debieron sacar de la caja. En el coliseo se encontraban ya todos los santos de Athena y su patriarca, pero al sacar la armadura de la caja, una pintura apareció al fondo. La sacaron y estaban prestos a incendiarla cuando Cefeo la pidió con curiosidad, la miro y se la llevó al patriarca._

\- _Señor, esta pintura estaba junto a la armadura. Parece que tiene a un lemuriano en ella._

\- _¿en serio Cefeo? Tráela y muéstramela._

 _Cefeo fue por ella._

\- _Aquí esta señor._

 _Shion comenzó a verla sin ningún interés real pero al llegar al rostro de la mujer, su rostro y su cosmos parecieron palidecer: Ahí en la pintura, estaba ella flanqueada por un niño de verdes cabellos a su derecha y una niña de cabellos celestes a su izquierda. El niño tenía los dos lunares por ceja de los lemurianos y el cabello verde ligeramente más oscuro que el de él. Ninguna de las féminas sonreía, solo el niño. El que sin duda era su hijo._

 **Fin del Flashback Spin off**

\- No Sammy, no le veo el parecido – mintió después de un momento de reflexión ante la pintura – Ya terminamos el desfile?

\- Lo olvide! – dijo Sammy terminando de ponerse el vestido.

Un confundido Shion regreso a su recamara y sintió un cosmo conocido entrar al Santuario.

\- Olvídalo Sammy! Tengo visitas! – le grito.

No estaba seguro si la niña lo había escuchado, pero antes de que llegara al final de la puerta de su recamara, esta se abrió.

\- Dime que no es verdad! – dijo Hefestos sacudiéndolo.

\- Pues depende de lo que estás hablando amigo. Salúdame primero no?

Hefestos lo soltó apenado y le dio un abrazo.

\- Disculpa Shion… estoy algo alterado.

\- No te preocupes… estoy acostumbrado a los cambios de humor de la gente – bromeo Shion – A que debemos el honor de tu visita.

Fes fue hasta la mesita de licores que tenía Shion en su recamara. Tomo una botella y la tomo de un solo trago.

Shion lo miro extrañado. Fes nunca perdía los estribos. Era tan tranquilo como un corderito.

Se sentaron en las sillas de terciopelo donde Shion tomaba su te.

\- Escuche… que… Shaina fue atacada por Ares. – dijo Fes – Es eso cierto?

Shion lo miro muy serio. Esos malditos chismosos del Olimpo.

\- Así fue.

\- Ay no! – se lamentó el grandulón poniendo sus manos en la cabeza en clara señal de desesperación – Todo es mi culpa! No debí quitarle a Afrodita! Tengo que regresársela!

\- Amigo de que estas hablando?

\- Esta Shaina muy mal? Puedo hablar con ella? – dijo Fes evadiendo la pregunta de Shion.

A Shion se le entristeció el semblante lo que preocupo mucho más a Fes.

\- Acaso… acaso ella… esta…

\- Hasta donde se… No – contesto Shion de manera tranquila – El problema es que tampoco sabemos dónde esta

\- Que quieres decir?

\- Según vimos en un video… Minos se la llevo.

\- Minos? Entonces deben estar en el inframundo!

\- Cielos no! Si ella pisa el inframundo es porque ya estará muerta! Por favor Fes! Que no recuerdas las reglas de tu propia gente?

Fes suspiro aliviado.

\- Y entonces?

\- Ni Athena, ni yo podemos sentirla. No sabemos dónde está o como esta…

\- Maldito hijo de puta! – maldijo Fes – Esto debe de pagarlo caro el maldito!

\- Aja y cómo? La única vez que lo mandaron a juicio salió absuelto. – dijo Shion mientras Fes maldecía de nuevo a su medio hermano – La única forma seria declararle la guerra, pero dudo que nadie quiera pelear por esta causa. En este momento lo único que me interesa es encontrarla bien y pedirle perdón.

\- Por qué habrías de pedirle tu perdón? – pregunto curioso Fes

\- Por confiado, por no saber protegerla… por minimizar el peligro y muchas cosas más – dijo Shion.

Sammy salió con el vestido atorado en la cabeza y los bracitos arriba

\- Shion! Ayuda! – chillo saliendo del vestidor – Me atore!

Riendo ante el gran problema de la niña Shion se apresuró a ayudarla pero Fes alcanzo a verle la marca en la cadera.

\- Por las tangas de todas las ninfas en los Elíseos! Y Apolo lo sabe?

 **Mayo 12, 7 PM.**

 **Comedor de la Cámara de Athena**

 **Atenas, Grecia**

Sentados a la mesa, estaban Athena, Fes, Liz, Shion, Kiki y Sammy.

Michalis había salido del santuario unas horas antes no sin pedirle a Liz que regresara lo antes posible con su padre. Liz había prometido regresar en cuanto pudiera arreglarlo.

La cena pasó entre anécdotas graciosas que Fes contaba sobre los dioses para evitar que la conversación se tornara triste y sombría delante de los niños. Ya estaban tomando el café los adultos cuando una llamada al celular de Athena los interrumpió:

\- Discúlpenme. Debo contestar. Es Hades.

\- Conteste aquí Princesa – dijo Shion – Kiki… llévate a Sammy a mi habitación. Sammy… ensénale tus nuevos juguetes a Kiki

Los niños obedecieron y Athena puso el celular en altavoz:

A.- Buenas noches Hades

H.- Muy buenas en verdad…

A.- Los encontraste?

H.- A decir verdad… si

A.- Como esta ella? Está muy mal herida? Habla! Queremos verla!

H.- Momentito. Hay ciertas condiciones para que te permita verla..

A.- Perdón? Dijiste que me ayudarías!

H.- No recuerdo haber dicho eso. Dije… que encontraría a Minos y hablaría con él.

A.- Le debemos una disculpa a Minos. Estuvimos investigando y los videos muestran que no fue el.

H.- Aja. Yo le paso tu recado cuando lo vea eh?

A.- Donde están Hades? Deja de jugar conmigo!

H.- Están en un lugar tan seguro que ni Zeus podría encontrarlos. Por eso no los vas a encontrar tú. Pero están bien… se recuperan de sus heridas…

A.- Quiero Verla! Te lo exijo!

H.- Ah… tan pronto comenzamos con exigencias? Está bien. Minos ya me conto su historia y te exijo castigo para los cuatro cobardes dorados que lo golpearon sin que Minos los provocara o les respondiera los golpes.

A.- Que? Estas completamente loco! Sé que mis caballeros confundieron a Minos y…

H.- No señorita. No hablo de sus ataques que en parte… solo en parte!... comprendo. Estoy hablando de 4 ataques individuales durante la boda. Exijo castigo para esos dorados y cuando me muestres el pergamino firmado con sus castigos, te llevare hasta donde los tortolos convalecen…

A.- No sé de qué estás hablando… Cuáles Dorados?

H.- Virgo, Piscis, Escorpión y el matasanos.

A.- Saga?

H.- Correcto. Llámame cuando tengas ese pergamino con los castigos, o de mi cuenta corre, que Shaina no regresa pronto.

Hades colgó con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Que ni creyeran que se iban a ir limpios. Por primera vez en su vida, Minos se había comportado como un caballero y llegaban estos pelafustanes y echaban todo a perder.

Athena estaba temblando furiosa.

\- Shion. Llama a Camus. Quiero verlo inmediatamente.


	98. Chapter 98

**Capítulo 97**

 **Mayo 13, 10 AM.**

 **Precinto 1 de la Policía de Atenas**

 **Atenas, Grecia**

\- Camus… no sería más fácil ponernos a ver todas las cámaras de toda la noche de la fiesta? Además no entiendo que tiene que ver esto que quieres que les saque con la desaparición de tu amiga - decía Laura desde su cubículo

Camus lanzo una sonrisa retadora.

\- Si no crees que puedas quebrar a esos idiotas solo dilo Cariño – dijo Camus con sorna – te aseguro que te entenderé perfectamente.

\- Crees que es por eso? Yo puedo hacer que el mismo director de Interpol me dé la clave personal de su tarjeta de crédito si quisiera. – exclamo Laura muy segura

\- Demuéstramelo – dijo Camus extendiéndole una hoja – Aquí tienes a los cuatro que les tienes que sacar la confesión de que lo golpearon a quemarropa.

Laura vio la lista. Saga estaba entre ellos.

\- Ellos saben que van a venir? - preguntó

\- No. No saben que Saori sabe y mucho menos que necesitan confesarlo. Nunca la había visto tan enojada. Con decirte que no ha querido salir de su habitación desde que se enteró. Todas las ordenes se le comunican a través de Shion.

Laura abrió la computadora y le puso papel a su impresora.

\- De acuerdo… pero te va a costar una caja de chocolates belgas por cada uno de los que quiebre y doble por el doctorcito – dijo mientras comenzaba a mecanografiar algo.

\- Saga? Por qué doble? – pregunto extrañado

\- Porque va a ser doblemente difícil – dijo Laura sin dejar de escribir.

\- Te doy tres si logras quebrarlo a él. Y una suscripción al gimnasio para que bajes todas esas calorías – bromeo Camus

Laura sonrió y minutos después imprimió cuatro hojas, las firmo, sello, membretó unos sobres y se los entregó a Camus.

\- Listas las órdenes de presentación – dijo – Dáselas. Son para hoy mismo.

\- Te vas a ir al paraíso… - dijo Camus dándole un beso en la mejilla

\- Y voy a llegar con kilos de más por tu culpa – dijo Laura – Pero voy a ganarme esas seis cajas de chocolate. Ya lo veras!

 **Mayo 13. 12PM**

 **Departamento de Alde**

 **Belo Horizonte, Brasil**

Alde estaba picando verdura para el almuerzo con el ceño fruncido. Estaba preocupado.

Mu lo había puesto al tanto de los acontecimientos de la boda el Sábado anterior, un día después de la boda. Le había explicado lo que había pasado con Shaina y Ares y la alegría de tener su primer novia y haber fungido como juez de línea en un partido los días anteriores, se había esfumado. Ahora solo pensaba que si por este motivo llegaba a haber otra guerra santa y era convocado, el no querría ir.

Niv se portaba con el muy dulce y hacia todo lo posible porque Alde estuviera más feliz que de costumbre y siempre lo lograba.

 ** _Flashback_**

El Árbitro central pito el final del partido y el estruendo del estadio hizo sonreír a Alde. El equipo favorito había perdid gracias a 2 penaltis anulados por él.

Se reunió con sus compañeros, vigiló el apretón de manos entre jugadores y se dirigió hacia los vestidores. Niv lo estaría esperando en el Palco, desde donde ella y su papa verían el partido como siempre.

No tardó mucho en reunirse ahí con ellos donde con sorpresa una pequeña fiesta de cumpleaños había sido organizada, con pastel y todo, videoconferencia con sus amigos en Grecia con ayuda de Mu, y sus compañeros de seminario.

\- Feliz cumpleaños Alde! – Dijo Niv arrojándose con descaro a sus brazos.

\- Como supiste que hoy era mi cumpleaños y Como lograste organizar todo esto? – le había preguntado Alde sorprendido.

\- Pues… siempre estás hablando de Mu e incluso lo pusiste como contacto de emergencia así que me tome el atrevimiento de llamarlo y preguntarle – dijo Niv ruborizada

\- Gracias peque! Creí que la pasaría solito y que no se habían acordado – dijo abrazándola con cariño.

Todo fue risas y felicidad esa tarde hasta que al término de la pequeña reunión, y justo antes de retirarse del palco, había recibido una llamada:

\- Taurus Aldebarán?

\- Sí, soy yo.

\- Le llamo de parte del Señor Paulo Do Santos. Permítame lo comunico.

Alde tapó la bocina y le pregunto a Niv:

\- Peque… tu sabes quién es el Señor Paulo Do Santos?

\- Sí. Es el Presidente de la Asociación Brasileña de Árbitros de Futbol Soccer.

\- Ahhh!

P – Taurus?

T – Sí, soy yo

P - Buenas Tardes. Soy Paulo Do Santos. Felicidades por tu primer partido como juez de línea de primera división. Hiciste un excelente trabajo anulando esos penales.

T - Uhhh… gracias, supongo.

P - Necesito hablar contigo. Sera posible que me atiendas el martes al medio día?

T – Pues supongo que sí. No tengo nada mejor que hacer.

P – No quiero que sea en mi oficina. Te parece bien si nos vemos en el bar de Doña Jura en San Sebastián?

T – Martes al medio día. Ahí estaré.

P – Taurus, es muy importante que no le digas a nadie de esta reunión.

T – Por qué?

P- Si puedes esperar hasta el martes, podre darte todas las explicaciones.

T – De acuerdo. Ahí estaré.

Paulo colgó el teléfono. Alde se le quedo viendo. Para qué carajo quería verlo ese personaje y por qué tanto misterio?

\- Alde? Que quería el Señor Dos Santos? – le pregunto Niv

Alde se tomó la cabeza con una mano

\- Solo felicitarme por mi buen ojo en el partido – dijo

Niv sonrió y lo condujo a la puerta. Seguirían Celebrando en un restaurante local.

 **Fin del flashback**

Ahora no solo estaba preocupado por lo que estaba pasando en el santuario, sino lo que le deparaba ese último mes y medio que pasaría en Brasil. En qué nuevo lio se habría metido? Lo sabría mañana al medio día.

 **Mayo 13, 5 PM.**

 **Precinto 1 de la Policía de Atenas**

 **Atenas, Grecia**

 **(Nota al margen: la conversación entre comillas y en negritas se desarrolla entre Laura y Camus por mensaje de texto)**

El típico bullicio del precinto policiaco se había incrementado conforme la noche se acercaba.

Un policía uniformado, condujo a Milo a la sala de interrogación #1 y invitándolo a sentarse. Milo le agradeció su amabilidad y se siento muy conchudamente.

Laura, vestida con su falda a la rodilla y blusa blanca de botones, abrió la puerta y sonrió al sentir la confianza de Milo.

\- Buenas Tardes Milo. Sabes quién soy yo o quieres que me presente?

\- Hola. No es necesario. Tu eres la amiga de Camus, aunque no recuerdo si eras Claudia o Lorena

\- Ni la una, ni la otra. Soy Laura, mucho gusto. Estas cómodo?

\- Ups. perdón. La verdad las sillas dejan mucho que desear. Por qué me citaron aquí?

\- A la próxima te consigo unas más cómodas no te preocupes. tu estas aquí hoy porque quiero hacerte unas preguntas sobre tu boda, te molesta eso?

\- No. Adelante

Laura se movió al final de la sala y se recargó en la pared del fondo.

\- Milo tú tienes algún problema con algún invitado que asistió a tu boda?

\- Define problema

\- Que no hayas querido que estuviera en tu boda, que le guardes algún rencor?

\- Sí. Varias.

\- Quienes, me puedes decir nombres y por qué?

\- Mmm... La tía de Samira porque no hizo nada cuando su tío la corrió de su casa... la prima de Samira porque es de la misma familia... El tío porque tenía una cara de muerto viviente (aunque no lo había visto nunca)... También está el estúpido de Eros por... mmm... bonito...

\- Nadie más?

\- Puedo saber por qué estas preguntas?

\- Si tú me respondes primero, yo te respondo lo que quieras te parece?, ahora responde…

\- cual fue la pregunta?

\- si había alguien más que no quisiera en su boda, aparte de los ya mencionados?

\- no

\- Entonces no te molesto que Shaina haya llegado con Minos y lo haya invitado a la boda?

\- no. Samira ya me había dicho que había confirmado su asistencia.

\- eso quiere decir que tu estás de acuerdo con esa relación?  
no te molesta que ella este con él?

\- qué clase de pregunta es esa?

\- eso es un sí o un no? – pasaron unos segundos antes de que continuara - Milo si no te molesta entonces porque te pones a la defensiva? ella trabaja contigo, es normal que quieras saber con quién está relacionada, o no? ya que eso puede afectar su trabajo? Dijiste que me responderías y no lo hiciste.

\- ella no dejara de ser eficiente en su trabajo andando con quien ella quiera – respondió Milo.

\- Quieres saber porque estás aquí? Porque quiero entender porque Minos atacaría a Shaina, creo que tu estas enterado de lo que paso en tu boda no?

Milo bajo la mirada hacia la izquierda

\- Me entere al día siguiente – lanzó un suspiro – Yo personalmente no creo que él la haya atacado.

\- y porque no crees que el haya sido, si todos ustedes estaban convencidos de lo contrario, incluso lo atacaron o no?

\- No te digo que yo me entere al día siguiente? Shaina está loca por él. Por qué el la atacaría si la tiene comiendo de su mano?

\- No sé. Eso respóndemelo tú, porque ninguno de ustedes se veía a gusto con en el la boda, sin contar que el termino con heridas estando ahí. como explicarías eso?

\- Él no es uno de nosotros... Además yo estaba celebrando!. Casi no me separe de Samira en toda la noche...

\- y yo en algún momento dije que fue alguno de ustedes? yo dije que el termino con heridas no dije que hayan sido ustedes. y tu como estas tan seguro? el en algún momento debió estar solo o no?

\- tu preguntaste porque ninguno nos veíamos a gusto. Él no es uno de nosotros. Es un completo extraño...

\- un completo extraño al cual todos se comían con la mirada, es un poco raro no?

\- Que esperabas – dijo Milo encogiéndose de hombros - No deja de ser del bando enemigo.

Laura no contesto.

\- Milo… en los momentos que te separaste de Samira hablaste con Minos, o te lo encontraste?

\- mmm... en el baño un par de veces.

\- Y por ser del bando enemigo no merece el beneficio de la duda, solo por ser del bando enemigo lo atacaron?

\- y como esperas que yo lo sepa si no estuve ahí?

\- tú dices que no estabas ahí, pero si sabes que lo atacaron no?

\- De la misma forma que tú sabes. Camus el chismoso. Por cierto... yo soy curioso. Que hay entre ustedes? Porque también te vi bailando con Kanon. No quiero más problemas entre ellos

\- y a ti quien te dijo que fue Camus, en la fiesta habían muchas personas, cualquiera me pudo decir algo. Tú crees que yo sería un problema entre los dos?

\- Yo tampoco te vi conviviendo con todos. Y siempre regresabas con Camus. solo estoy adivinando. Camus es celoso y Kanon lo es aún más.

\- tu no me acabas de decir que me viste bailar con Kanon, Kanon no me pudo decir algo?

\- Supongo que si

\- no sabes cuál de los dos fue, y eso es malo o bueno?

\- es lo mismo. los dos son mis amigos

\- dime una cosa Milo, tu sabes si Minos respondió la agresión?

\- No lo se

\- pero si sabes que lo agredieron, lo que me acabas de decir es que no sabes si el respondió o no?

\- sé que los chicos creyeron que el había atacado a Shaina y trataron de defenderla en el baño de mujeres

\- y de los golpes que el recibió en la boda?

\- no sé de qué hablas – dijo Milo cruzándose de brazos

\- Ahhh no sabes de lo que te hablo, ve que raro. Entonces alguien se disfrazó de ti en la boda?

\- De que estas hablando?

\- de unos vídeos muy interesantes que vi de tu boda

\- videos?

\- Sip. Contéstame, Minos respondió a la agresión o no? y no me salgas con que tú sabes que los chicos lo atacaron en el baño porque tú sabes que de eso no estamos hablando?

\- yo... entonces de que estamos hablando ?

\- estamos hablando de los vídeos de tu boda y de la agresión que sufrió Minos por parte de ustedes.

Milo volvió a hacerse el occiso. Laura no se daba por vencida.

\- Milo tu sabias que darle alcohol a un menor de edad es un delito?

\- Si

\- Entonces tu sabes de la bromita con alcohol que sucedió en el santuario?

\- Me entere. Pero yo estaba enclaustrado en el calabozo. Antes y después del incidente

\- Y como te enteraste? porque siempre que te pregunto algo me sales con una justificación? yo a ti no te estoy acusando de nada.

\- Kanon me dijo y después Camus

\- y como se enteró Kanon si hasta donde yo tenía entendido, los únicos que sabían eran Shion y Camus?

\- Uhhh...?

\- eso quiere decir que Kanon está involucrado, porque si no como se enteró y tú eres su cómplice.

\- Qué?... No yo..

\- pero me acabas de confirmar que Kanon sí estuvo involucrado y como tu sabias eres su cómplice.

\- No... Yo no dije eso...

\- pero si me lo sigues confirmando! Kanon y tu están involucrados.

\- Solo fue una travesura...

\- Travesura que los puede llevar a los dos a la cárcel, igual que golpear a Minos.

A Milo se le fueron los colores del rostro.

\- Cárcel?

\- Dime Milo todos ustedes son iguales de cobardes que no son capaces de reconocer sus acciones, y dejan que otros paguen por sus errores? A los dos los van a acusar por lesiones personales y darle alcohol a un menor.

\- Pero... Kanon no hizo nada! Él es inocente!

\- De que es inocente? Si tú mismo dijiste que era una travesura.

\- Pues de... La travesura.

\- Y del cargo por lesiones personales?

\- Minos levanto cargos? – pregunto sorprendido.

\- A ti en que te afecta si levanta cargos si es contra tus compañeros?

\- Qué? Como que compañeros? – después de un breve momento de incredulidad, la sonrisa le volvió al rostro - Jajaja debí suponerlo

\- que debías suponer?

\- Jaja que yo no sería el único.

\- así que reconoces que tú lo golpeaste?

Milo comenzó a estirar sus brazos por sobre la cabeza.

\- Sí. Lo hice

\- y porque lo hiciste Milo?

\- Y por qué no? No dices que hubo otros que hicieron los mismo? – dijo encogiéndose de hombros

\- porque yo te estoy preguntando a ti, no a los demás. Milo, responde por favor?

\- No quiero responderte

Laura se rio burlonamente

\- Milo, pareces niño chiquito con esa respuesta. – se acercó para verlo directamente a los ojos - quieres que te diga, porque creo yo que tu atacaste a Minos?

Milo bajo la mirada y se recargó en la mesa.

\- Milo tu golpeaste a Minos porque estas celoso del?

\- no es cierto

\- entonces, mírame y dime porque lo golpeaste?

\- eso es algo que a ti no te importa.

\- pues en este momento si me importa, porque quiero saber que te motivo a golpearlo, sino fueron celos entonces que fue?

\- por qué iba a tener celos del? Yo soy más joven, más guapo y más sexy

\- Jajaja, vamos eso si no te lo puedo discutir. Pero tu sentías celos de él porque esta con Shaina no?

\- qué? – dijo Milo con Sorpresa

\- no? tu no sientes o sentiste nada por Shaina? – pregunto Laura

\- yo... pues sí pero...

\- pero? – insistió ella

El semblante de Milo se volvió sombrío y miro hacia otro lado.

\- Eso ya se acabo

\- Milo, yo no te estoy juzgando ni nada parecido, solo quiero entender porque lo golpeaste, que te motivo a hacerlo? – lanzo un suspiro - tu todavía sientes algo por ella no es cierto?

\- No creo que los sentimientos que se han tenido por más de 15 años desaparezcan de la noche a la mañana – confeso Milo.

\- Milo yo no soy quien para decirte nada sobre tus sentimientos, o lo que hayan pasado con ellos. Pero esa fue la razón porque golpeaste a Minos? porque todavía sientes algo por ella, y te dio celos verlos juntos?

\- no lo sé.

\- entonces porque Milo? yo a ti no te conozco, solo he cruzado unas palabras contigo y por lo que me has dicho puedo deducir, que tú no eres un hombre que haces las cosas sin un motivo.

Milo se quedó callado.

\- Milo, Camus me ha hablado de ti y me dice lo buen amigo y hombre que eres.  
entonces porque?

\- Él lo estaba disfrutando. – dijo finalmente sin verla - Disfrutaba verme junto Samira de una manera que no era normal. Como si se burlara. Su mirada sonreía como si el supiera algo que yo no.

\- y que era eso, que el sabia y tú no?

\- La última vez que lo encontré solo a la salida del servicio, hablaba por teléfono con alguno de sus amigos. Dijo... que Shaina se había decidido. Que fijarían fecha después de la boda...

\- y eso fue lo que te molesto, que Shaina se haya decidió y tenga planes de boda con él?

Milo volvió a guardar silencio.

\- por eso fue cierto, verdad? porque no soportas la idea que ella se quiera casar con él, por eso lo golpeaste?

Milo se mordió un labio

\- Milo, tenemos una pregunta pendiente. si te respondo lo que me preguntaste, responderás mi pregunta?

\- si

\- es un trato eh? – dijo Laura con una sonrisa - Yo con Camus no tengo nada, solo es mi amigo, los dos somos muy parecidos para intentar algo entre los dos.

\- Que lastima. Camus necesita sacarse de la cabeza a Fler o se volverá tan amargado como Shion.

\- y con Kanon, solo lo vi una vez antes de tu boda y pensé que era su hermano.

Milo no pudo evitar reír.

\- jajaja, no vengas con eso,

\- Acaso tú crees que yo sería buena pareja de Camus Jajaja?

\- No dije que pudieras ser una buena pareja... no te conozco lo suficiente, pero espera... Saga a Kanon son bastante parecidos, pero todos vemos sus diferencias...

\- Y si tú no supieras que tiene un gemelo.

\- El cosmos de Saga es totalmente diferente del de Kanon. Que vergüenza que no hayas podido distinguirlos! – dijo Milo burlón.

\- bueno el caso, es que yo no quiero ver a Camus sufriendo y solo lo quiero ver feliz, eso es todo.

\- yo también.

\- ves eso es algo que tenemos en común, que los dos queremos ver a Camus feliz. Milo respóndeme lo que te pregunte, y te respondo porque yo no pude distinguir el cosmo de Saga y Kanon.

 ** _L- "Camus que carajos es el cosmo"_**

 ** _C- " En palabras que tu entiendas, Es algo así como el aura. Después te lo explico con más calma"_**

 ** _L- "okis"_**

Milo suspiro y asintió resignado

\- Sí. No pude contenerme. Minos logro lo que yo no pude y eso simplemente no logre soportarlo. Solo de imaginármela en sus brazos me hace rabiar, y ya que le prometí a ella que quedaríamos como amigos, solo pude desquitar mi frustración con él.

\- Y que impidió que tu siguieras sacando tu frustración con él?

\- Lo mismo que paso cuando le hice lo mismo a Kanon: Él no se defendió.

\- por eso te detuviste? porque él no se defendió? – Milo volvió a asentir y Laura sonrió triunfal - Quieres tu repuesta de porque yo no puede diferenciar el cosmo de Saga y Kanon?

\- No. Pero te mueres por decírmelo de todos modos.

\- jajajajja si tú lo dices.

Laura se acercó lo más que pudo al asiento de Milo y le dijo al Oído.

\- Milo yo no puede reconocer el cosmo de Saga y Kanon, porque yo no puedo sentirlos. – dijo mientras se alejaba y se recargaba en una esquina.

\- ya terminamos? – Contesto Milo

\- si claro Milo muchas gracias por tu tiempo.

 **L- "Milo cayo, me debes mi primera caja de chocolates"**

Milo se levantó sonriente y se dirigió hacia ella con las manos en los bolsillos. Llego hasta donde estaba Laura y le susurró al oído con tonito socarrón.

\- Tú dices que no puedes diferenciar el cosmos de Saga del de Kanon pero eso no es verdad. Con uno de ellos te sientes indefensa, quieres salir corriendo antes de que con una sola mirada suya te vuelvas su esclava, un solo roce de su piel y se te olvida tu nombre. Con el otro, te sientes muy segura de ti misma, puedes reír bailar y coquetear sin peligro pero solo porque el así lo quiere. Oh si... tal vez conscientemente tú digas que no los diferencias, pero casi puedo jurar, que con el primero se te mojan las bragas solo de pronunciar su nombre, y con el otro no. Así que... a otro perro con ese hueso.

Milo sonriendo al sentir el descontento de Laura ante estas palabras se dio la media vuelta y salió de la habitación para no darle la oportunidad a Laura de seguir con las preguntas.

 **C- "Felicidades! ya solo te faltan 3"**

 **L- "genial no"**

 **C- "te hizo muchos panchos el bicho?"**

 **L- "luego te cuento, solo sé que si esto sigue por ese camino, no va terminar muy bien para mi"**

 **Mayo 13, 7 PM.**

 **Departamento de Minos**

 **Noruega Oslo.**

\- Ya no puedo comer más pizza! - dijo Shaina rechazando una cuarta rebanada

\- Jajaja la primera mujer italiana que conozco que no puede ni con media pizza mediana de queso – se burló Minos provocando que Shaina le picara las costillas del lado equivocado – Ouch!

\- Perdón precioso! Lo olvide!

\- Y Yo olvide que tengo un moretón del tamaño de un puño – dijo Minos quejándose y levantándose la playera dejando ver su blanco y marcado torso con una mancha verde/morada – En serio que ya no vuelvo a hacerle nada al Señor Hades. No me gusta el dolor y sin mis privilegios como Espectro solo soy un hombre común y corriente.

Shaina le dio un suave beso en los labios.

\- Lo cual no te disminuye en absoluto. Pues yo tengo un moretón parecido en el mismo lugar - dijo mostrándoselo -no es extraño?

Minos le dio un suave beso en el moretón que hizo estremecer a Shaina.

\- Si pero a ti no te duele…

\- Si me duele pero no soy tan llorona como tú– se burló volviendo a tapársela – Hasta cuando quiere Hades que permanezcamos aquí? Yo necesito volver al trabajo.

\- Pues yo tengo vacaciones forzadas. Ya que te vayas me iré a la Riviera Francesa a ver chicas en bikini…

\- Quieres un golpe en tu moretón? – amenazo Shaina

\- Tan pronto me estas restringiendo? – se rio Minos – Jajaja mentira. Creo que parte de las dos semanas voy a pasarlo jugando con Miniña y descansando convaleciente mientras que mi amorcito se la pasa trabajando a 3 horas en avión de mi junto a 12 mastodontes sin educación.

Shaina rio ante la comparación.

\- Creo que a Afro no le gustaría que lo compararas con un mastodonte. – le dijo

\- Ha! Ese es el más hipócrita de los 12. Navega con bandera de joto para despistar únicamente como todos los floripondios que han portado esa armadura.

\- Jajaja no seas así! Pero eso me recuerda que no hemos podido hablar de lo que paso en la boda. – dijo Shaina seriamente – Escuche los nombres de quien te golpearon.

\- Lo supuse.

\- Dime que sucedió por favor.

Minos suspiro y comenzó a recoger los trastes que habían ensuciado y guardado la pizza que quedaba en el congelador. Lavo los platos y Shaina se dio perfecta cuenta que estaba evadiendo la respuesta. Se levantó y lo abrazo por detrás.

\- Se por instinto, que tú no reaccionaste para no avergonzarme, pero yo necesito saber que sucedió. Se supone que tres de ellos son mis amigos. Además, si vamos a ir en serio, necesito que podamos comunicarnos y decirnos todo, bueno o malo.

\- Te vas a enojar con ellos y a desquitarte? – pregunto Minos suavemente

\- Eso es lo que quieres?

\- No. Lo único que quiero es que no se vuelva a repetir porque entonces sí, te prometo que no podre aguantarme. – señaló Minos. – Prométeme que no te vas a desquitar. No quiero que tu trabajo peligre por estupideces de machos.

\- Te lo prometo

Minos se volteo, la abrazó y la beso hasta que ambos se quedaron sin aliento.

\- Bueno… ya que lo pides tan… deliciosamente, te diré todo lo que quieras – dijo Minos yendo a prender la chimenea eléctrica para sentarse frente al fuego.

Shaina hizo una jarra de té y trajo dos vasos para sentarse en el suelo junto a él, tal como aquella noche en su cumpleaños.

Cuando ambos estuvieron listos, Minos dijo:

\- Ahora si amore, haz tus preguntas.

\- Dijiste que habían sido 4 los que te habían golpeado durante la fiesta. Si escuche bien fueron Saga, Shaka, Afro y … Milo?

\- Así es – asintió Minos

\- Y donde estaba yo que no me di cuenta y por qué no me lo dijiste?

\- Bueno… a veces estabas bailando, otras veces ocupada con Sammy, o Te deje con tus amigas y fui por nuestras bebidas… o nos separamos para ir a refrescarnos.

Shaina intentó recordarlo pero pasaron tantas cosas ese día que no pudo hacerlo.

\- Quien fue el último que te golpeo?

\- El novio jeje

\- Pero… no lo entiendo! Él estuvo con Samira todo el tiempo!

\- En serio? Y tu como lo sabes? – dijo sintiendo un ligero ataque de celos

\- Porque estaba vigilando que Samira no se sintiera mal. Está embarazada recuerdas?

\- No la verdad no lo recordaba – dijo Minos tranquilizándose – Fue justo cuando se retiraron. Hicieron una parada técnica. Tú estabas arriba con Shion, yo baje al servicio y me estaba lavando las manos cuando recibí la llamada de Rada.

\- Continua – invito Shaina

Minos se acurruco en las piernas de Shaina y esta le acariciaba la cabeza con ternura.

\- Yo… le estaba contando a Rada muy contento que habías dicho delante de Athena que pondrías fecha al terminar la boda… Y por cierto hablaremos de eso después de que termine mi relato eh?

\- Te lo prometo – dijo Shaina sonriendo

\- Milo entro justo cuando se lo estaba diciendo y de pronto sentí un dolor muy fuerte en la pierna, y otro y otro… Ciertamente el dolor era bastante fuerte.

Shaina dejo de acariciarlo porque estaba incrédula

\- Espera un momento. Milo te dio tres Scarlet Needle?

\- Si

Shaina se quedó callada mientras pensaba en 101 formas de desquitarse con el bicho rastrero.

\- Lo prometiste – le recordó Minos pidiéndole un beso.

Shaina se lo dio y suspiro resignada.

\- Y que paso después? Te dijo algo? Te confronto?

Minos sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

\- Se acercó a detener la hemorragia y me dijo: "Bienvenido a la familia"


	99. Chapter 99

**Capítulo 98**

 **Mayo 13, 6 PM.**

 **Cámara del Patriarca**

 **Atenas, Grecia**

Liz esperaba a Athena caminando por el pasillo hacia la terraza. Vio la puerta abierta que daba hacia la oficina de Shion y lo vio tras una pila de papeles y cajas.

\- Buenas tardes Shion

\- Hola Liz, pasa.

Liz se acercó sonriendo.

\- Estoy esperando a Saori quien está tomando su baño. Shaka no está y estoy un poco aburrida. Cree que pueda hacerle compañía aunque sea en silencio? Este lugar es muy grande y no me gusta estar sola. – dijo

\- Claro Liz, déjame solo desocuparme y si quieres podemos platicar un rato. Kiki llevo a Sammy a ver a Santi porque no pude hacerlo. El trabajo se ha acumulado sin Shaina por aquí.

\- A veces no valoramos a las personas hasta que las perdemos, verdad?

\- Palabras más sabias no había escuchado en este día, Liz – dijo Shion suspirando – Pero la verdad no me importa hacer este trabajo y mucho más, solo me gustaría hablar con ella, saber que está bien…

\- Y por qué no le pregunta a Geist? Tengo entendido que Shaina ha hablado con ella…

Shion se levantó de un golpe tirando la silla y algunos papeles al hacerlo.

\- Geist ha hablado con Shaina? Como lo sabes?

\- Pues… sin querer escuche una conversación entre Junet y Geist que decía que Shaina estaba bien… solo muy golpeada…

Shion telepáticamente llamo a Geist para que se tele transportara inmediatamente a su oficina.

\- Vaya! Parece que el correo de los lunes lo sobrepasó Shion! – dijo la rubia al ver la cantidad de cartas, telegramas y paquetes con sellos postales.

\- Así es Liz. Los lunes se acumulan debido a que somos más de 100 personas viviendo en el santuario. Ya que estas aquí y dices estar aburrida, te gustaría ayudarme a clasificarlos para que los mensajeros lo entreguen después de cenar?

Liz aplaudió entusiasmada.

\- Siiiiii! Yo le ayudo. – dijo poniéndose a hacerlo de inmediato.

Alguien toco a la puerta

\- Adelante

Geist dio dos pasos antes de arrodillarse ante Shion.

\- Mando llamarme excelencia?

\- Si Geist. Vamos a la oficina de Shaina.

Geist se levantó y lo siguió algo nerviosa. Shion abrió la puerta de la puerta de Shaina y ambos entraron.

Geist se quedó tres pasos detrás de Shion.

\- Podrías decirme Geist por qué no me dijiste que Shaina se había comunicado contigo?

Geist retorcía sus dedos nerviosa.

\- Ella me lo pidió señor. Como se enteró?

\- Eso es lo de menos. Que fue exactamente lo que te dijo? Donde carajos esta?

\- No me dijo. Llamo al celular que me dio. Solo me dijo que ella estaba bien, que tenía que levantarme de la cama, pero le habían pedido no comunicarse por seguridad. Me ha marcado aparentemente a escondidas de un teléfono que no conozco.

Shion golpeo la mesa haciendo que el jarrón que Shaina usaba para sus flores cayera al piso.

\- Donde demonios puede estar Geist? No la podemos localizar ni a través de su cosmos… Athena tiene demasiadas cosas en sus hombros y debemos aliviar su pena. Crees que puedas comunicarte con ella?

\- El teléfono quedo grabado en mi celular, pero no me atrevo a marcarle. Qué tal que comprometo su seguridad?

\- Mmm… y si le mandamos un mensaje de texto que solo ella entienda? Así si ella está por ahí podría comunicarse con nosotros en cuanto pueda.

\- Y como hacemos eso?

Shion pensó un poco y escribió algo en una hoja de papel y se lo entrego a Geist.

\- Manda este mensaje de texto tal cual está escrito y ven a la hora que ella se comunique. No me importa si es de madrugada. Es una orden directa Geist.- amenazo Shion. – Y no le digas a nadie de esto.

Geist asintió, tomo el papel y desapareció. De regreso en su cabaña, tomo el celular, abrió el papel y leyó.

" Hoy no. Transformación copete cupido-Europa. SV"

\- Ciertamente las altas esferas deben tener sus propias claves porque no le entiendo ni pio.

 **Mayo 13, 6 PM.**

 **Precinto 1 de la Policía de Atenas**

 **Atenas, Grecia**

El mismo policía que había llevado antes a Milo ante Laura le cedió el paso. Afro es la primera vez que estaba en un lugar así, por lo que no estaba muy contento.

\- buenas tardes, por favor tome asiento. – dijo Laura

\- Gracias

\- Tu nombre es Afrodita, cierto?

\- Así es. Aunque se escribe Aphrodite

\- Yo soy la teniente Gómez y me gustaría que me respondiera unas preguntas – dijo Laura tranquilamente

Afro se sentó no sin antes revisar que estuviera limpia la silla pues traía un pantalón blanco y no quería ensuciarlo.

\- Uhhh... Que no te vi en la boda? – dijo Afro mientras la veía fijamente - Traías un vestido amarillo muy sexy. Elegante, pero sexy

\- Muchas gracias, si estaba como acompañante de Camus.

\- Y puedo saber para que se me convoco a este horrendo lugar?

\- Si te preguntas porque estás aquí, es porque quiero aclarar que fue lo que paso en la boda, así que dime… tú y Shaina son cercanos?

\- Si... O lo éramos.

\- Porque hablas en pasado, acaso se pelearon?

\- No. Simplemente subió de puesto y ya no podemos platicar como antes

\- Mmm… y dime Aphrodite, tu como amigo de Shaina estás de acuerdo con la relación que ella mantiene con Minos?

\- En absoluto. Minos ha sido y seguirá siendo siempre una persona sádica, cruel y despiadada. – dijo Afro cruzándose de brazos.

\- y tú dices todo esto por conocimiento de causa?

\- Sí. Minos tiene todo un historial bien documentado en el santuario.

\- y ese historial bien documentado en que se basa?

\- Hechos que pasaron hace más de doscientos años, desde que Minos destruyo la villa de Rodorio y asesino a mi antecesor. Hay escritos, testimonios y toda clase de información útil al respecto.

\- mmm, y si esos hechos pasaron hace doscientos años, no crees que una persona puede cambiar en todo ese tiempo? Yo no estoy refutando que haya evidencia sobre esos hechos. Lo que quiero saber es si crees que una persona no puede cambiar

\- Creo que las personas pueden cambiar, a excepción de ese espectro. Apenas hace dos años torturo a varios de mis compañeros de la manera más sádica posible. Si no ha cambiado en 200 años por qué cambiaría en solo meses?

\- Entonces porque Shaina está saliendo con él? Acaso no son sus compañeros también?

\- Crees que ella nos preguntó nuestra opinión? Y cuando se la dimos, de todos modos no nos hizo caso. Ella no tiene el mismo sentimiento hacia nosotros pues ella acaba de entrar en nuestra elite

\- Y no crees que si ella sigue con él, es porque él le ha demostrado algo bueno?

Afro rodo los ojos

\- No lo dudo... – dijo usando un tonito sarcástico

\- Tu eres de los que creen que el pasado es el que debe dominar el presente? tu nunca has cometido errores? has cambiado por alguien?

\- No. Nunca

\- Vaya! entonces eres perfecto! porque todos en esta vida hemos cometido errores.

\- Sí. Lo soy

 **L- "Camus, Aphrodite ha traicionado a alguien? tiene algo de que avergonzarse?"**

 **C- " puf,! No tanto como traición pero si sé que él sabía que Saga había usurpado el lugar de Shion y lo seguía como perrito faldero. No nos dijo nada a los demás. Nunca supe cuál era su agenda. Después se convirtió en espectro y acepto estar bajo las ordenes de Hades"**

\- Y dime Aphrodite… seguir ordenes de Hades entra como error o no?

\- Qué? Como carajos sabes eso?

\- En esta vida todo se sabe no crees? Lo mismo que tu sabias que Saga usurpo el lugar de Shion y no le dijiste nada a tus compañeros, no es un poco hipócrita decir que no cometes errores?

\- Ese no fue un error. Saga es mucho más poderoso que Shion quien en ese entonces ya estaba en las ultimas.

\- Entonces tu justificas las acciones de Saga y no decirles a tus compañeros, también lo justificas?

\- Yo no era el único que lo sabía. Si los demás lo sabían o no, ese no era mi problema

\- Como tampoco sabes quién ataco a Minos en la fiesta?

\- No

\- Pero si sabes que fue atacado?

\- Pues me lo estás diciendo…

Eso quiere decir que tu no viste, no oíste nada?

\- No

\- Entonces Minos pudo hacer lo que quiera en la fiesta y ustedes ni enterados?

\- Mientras no encendiera su cosmos... Si

\- Si ustedes no encienden su cosmos, entonces tampoco nadie se dará cuenta que ustedes atacaron a Minos, correcto? tu estarías dispuesto a sacar la cara por todos tus compañeros y decirme que ninguno de ellos lastimo a Minos?

\- Si alguien hubiera encendido su cosmos, Shion se hubiera alertado al igual que Athena y los demás caballeros.

\- y la única forma de herir a una persona es con su cosmos? porque según lo que yo tengo entendido no es así.

\- No. No es necesario – dijo Afro cruzando las piernas

 ** _L- "Camus a tu amigo le gustan los hombres o las mujeres?"_**

\- Me podrías dar un ejemplo por favor, de otras maneras que existen para herir sin usar el cosmo"

 ** _C- "Uff excelente pregunta. Creo mas no estoy seguro, ambos'_**

\- Golpes simples... Una cachetada, una patada...

 ** _L- " Jajaja si tu amigo me llega a matar por lo que le voy a preguntar, no me vayas a llevar flores, sino chocolates"_**

 ** _C- " Cuidado!. Así como lo vez de "bonito" es el más sádico de todos nosotros"_**

\- Aphrodite de tus compañeros a quien es el que le tienes más confianza?

\- Ángelo

\- Tú has sentido por Ángelo algo que no sea amistad?

\- Queeeeee? – Afro comienza a ruborizarse y enojarse - Claro que no! Que te pasa?!

\- Entonces no fue por eso que golpeaste a Minos por decir que tú y Ángelo tenían algo?

\- Claro que no! Y donde me entere que dijo algo, así lo mato!

\- Si no fue por eso motivo, entonces porque golpeaste a Minos? y no me vayas a decir que no lo golpeaste porque me lo acabas de confirmar

\- Yo no lo golpee. Checa mis manos. Son ultra delicadas. – dijo mostrándole una manos increíblemente blancas y hermosas que hizo que involuntariamente Laura escondiera las suyas - Y ese estúpido... Me causaría salpullido de solo tocarlo.

\- Pero tú no me dijiste que hay otras formas de herir a una persona? y si bien no fue con tu manos de alguna forma lo heriste.

 **L- "Camus, como podría herir Aphrodite a Minos sin usar sus manos"**

\- Cuál es tu pregunta? Esta horrible habitación me está mareando

 **C.- "Con sus rosas"**

\- Heriste o no a Minos? si no fue con tus manos, fueron tus rosas cierto?

\- Define herido

 **L- "Tú me vas a tener que explicar muchas cosas"**

 **C- "Cuando quieras :)"**

\- Aphrodite, yo me puedo quedar aquí toda la noche, el día de mañana completo.  
tus rosas lastimaron, hicieron sangrar, agredieron o lo que mejor te parezca a Minos?

\- Toda la noche? Estas loca? Yo requiero de hacer mi ritual de belleza: Exfoliación, hidratación, humectación… Mi bello rostro se va a marchitar aquí!

\- Pues si no me dices lo que quiero oír te tendré aquí toda la noche, y si es necesario mañana, el problema sería que si me toca salir pues lamentablemente te metería en una celda y esos lugares apestan. Justo ayer llego una persona, que hace como tres años no se baña y tiene problemas en la piel y es la única celda libre que hay, así que te tocaría compartirla con el mientras salgo.

\- Nooooo que asco! Estas mal de la cabeza!...

\- Aphrodite tengo 5 minutos para salir, tú decides.

Afro comenzó a sopesar las posibilidades y su expresión facial cambio.

\- Puede ser que Minos se haya atravesado en el camino de una de mis inofensivas rosas. Hace dos años el muy imbécil de Radamanthys, amigo de Minos, aprovechándose de la barrera de hades, nos atacó a Ángelo y a mí. si no hubiese sido por esa barrera le meto mis rosas por el trasero, y luego cuando faltaban poco minutos para que se acabaran nuestras 12 horas él y Minos nos encerraron en Cocytos y utilizaron nuestras cabezas para practicar al golf. ¿acaso el maldito chismoso de mi vecino te ha contado todas esas cosas no te conto que él también siguió ordenes de Hades? Si señorita, a diferencia de los demás caballeros yo puedo sentir las conexiones mentales aunque las escondan, dime, ¿qué ganas tú con preguntar todo esto? Debes saber que afortunadamente Shaina resulto ser para Minos lo que la barrera de hades a nosotros: un inutilizador.

\- Eso quiere decir que tus "inofensivas rosas" agredieron a Minos? el respondió al ataque?

\- No se defendió. El idiota estaba más preocupado por portarse bien para impresionar a Shaina que otra cosa. Pero en mi defensa puedo decir que me provoco diciendo que le gusta el color de mis florecitas frágiles, pero cuando tenga mis rosas en su trasero vamos a ver si soy tan frágiles como dice. Ya Albafica le dio su merecido una vez y yo podría hacerlo de nuevo si quisiera...

\- Pero el simplemente llego y te dijo eso? Quien inicio la conversación?

\- Pues yo solo le pregunté que quien se creía que era llegando a una reunión de la elite dorada como si nada. Si hubiera sabido en la que se mete, aun Shion hubiera intentado desollarlo vivo, pero mi patriarca estaba hechizado por su muchacha castaña que llevo a la fiesta. Mmm… pensándolo bien… tu hubieras podido sacarle mucho jugo a eso. Las castañas son su debilidad sabes?

Laura ignoró ese comentario

\- En conclusión tú lo agrediste y el no respondió? – insistió Laura

\- Ya te dije que siiiiiiii! Mujer necia!

\- Gracias eso era lo que necesitaba, ya te puede ir a hacer tu ritual de belleza…

Afro salió casi corriendo de ahí dejando a Laura satisfecha con los resultados.

 ** _L- " Dos cayeron faltan dos"_**

 ** _C- " Jajaja tu puedes! Te faltan los más difíciles"_**

 ** _L- "Me preocupa más el doctorcito"_**

 ** _C- "Recuerda que Shaka es como Medusa: no lo mires a los ojos"_**

 **Mayo 13, 8 PM.**

 **Departamento de Minos**

 **Oslo, Noruega**

\- No seas mala! Deja que alcance la cinta! – decía Minos a Shaina quien de nuevo estaba jugando con Miniña y la gatita comenzaba a enojarse

\- Vamos! Tú la tienes muy consentida! Tiene que hacer más ejercicio. Ves lo gorda que esta? – dijo Shaina

\- Preciosa… es una gata! Y no está gorda, se ve pachoncita por su gran pelaje, verdad chiquita?- decía Minos cargando a Miniña quien comenzó a darle lengüetazos de agradecimiento por defenderla de la cobra.

\- Jajaja eres un consentidor – dijo Shaina riendo – Y también con Sammy. Como sabias que te iba a pedir esos chocolates en la boda?

\- En realidad no esperaba que estuviera ahí. Te iba a decir que se los dieras después.

\- Aun así fue un gesto muy dulce de tu parte – dijo acurrucándose en brazos de Minos - y te la ganaste totalmente. Cómo estará?

\- Estoy seguro de que está bien. – dijo Minos pasando el brazo por sobre los hombros de Shaina – Te quiere mucho verdad?

\- Es una niña chiquita y muy tierna verdad? – dijo Shaina

\- Sí. Me pregunto si así habrás sido tu a su edad.

\- Jajaja no. Ni por asomo. No use un vestido hasta que tuve 15, mi cabello siempre fue un desastre, a la edad de Sammy ya era yo la líder de las aspirantes a Saints femeninas incluyendo las que me llevaban 8 años… No, no, no… A mis hijas les voy a ensenar todo eso pero también a ser tan adorables como Sammy.

Vio el asombro en los ojos de Minos y toda sonrojada comprendió lo que ella había insinuado.

\- Yo… yo no quise decir…

\- Y qué pasaría si son varones? – dijo Minos acariciando a Miniña

\- Qué?

\- Si en lugar de hijas tienes hijos, a ellos como los educarías?

\- Pues… yo no me he puesto a pensar en eso – dijo bajando la mirada aun apenada

Minos le dio un beso en la frente

\- Las chicas rudas no se ruborizan

\- Y los espectros no tienen gatitas blancas. – replico Shaina

\- Touche.

Shaina decidió cambiar el tema a uno menos escabroso.

\- Bueno, nos desviamos de la conversación anterior. Ya me dijiste lo que paso con Milo, pero… Y Afro? Él es un dulce! Siempre me regalaba rosas y me daba buenos consejos de moda y de reciclaje.

\- El floripondio? Mmm… viejas rencillas – dijo Minos

\- Algo que yo deba saber?

\- Nada del otro mundo, pero puede ser que… mmm… él y DM no la pasaron muy bien en nuestras manos mientras estuvieron de espectros. Rada fue su jefe y yo… pues digamos que me aproveche.

\- Y por eso te golpeo en la boda? – pregunto Shaina – Sin provocación alguna?

Minos puso su mejor carita de perrito arrepentido, sacando una sonrisa a Shaina

\- Puede ser que no pudiera contenerme de burlarme de sus ataques con florecitas blancas.

\- Minos!

\- Hey! El llego muy hombrecito a querer sacarme de la fiesta. Dijo que no tenía por qué estar ahí, que nadie estaba a gusto por mi causa. Jugueteaba con una de sus flores en la mano. Dijo, que tenía suerte de que tu estuvieras cerca para defenderme o para entonces él ya me hubiera matado igual que el otro floripondio lo hizo hace muchos años. Yo lo rete a hacerlo y el lanzo su rosa, pero fallo a propósito y solo me dio en la mejilla. El solo intentaba asustarme.

\- Y lo logró?

\- En realidad no. En ese momento solo me preocupabas tú y lo que pasaría si yo no estuviera. Y ya ves. De nada sirvió. De todos modos Ares te lastimó. – dijo Minos con tristeza.

\- Pero llegaste… y me sacaste de ahí!

\- Llegue demasiado tarde a pesar de estar tan cerca. Era como si no estuvieras ahí, comprendes?

\- Sí. El pirruris hizo trampa Minos… dijo algo de abrir un portal a una realidad alterna. Pudo haber mentido pero era muy real. Yo no podía sentirlos a ustedes y estoy segura que ustedes no podían sentirme tampoco.

Minos le levanto su barbilla y le dio un beso.

\- Mi amor… hace un rato te pregunte sobre la fecha y prometiste platicar conmigo al respecto.

Shaina con ojos brillantes lo miro un momento.

\- Estas seguro de que quieres comprometerte públicamente conmigo?

\- Completamente

\- Viernes Junio 14.

\- En serio? – dijo Minos alegremente sorprendido – Y por qué esa fecha?

\- Junio es un mes dedicado a la diosa Hera, Viernes a la diosa Afrodita y el 14 me recuerda a San Valentín.

\- Jajaja eres una romántica empedernida.

\- No es cierto! – dijo Shaina antes de que un bip en el celular de Minos interrumpiera su plática.

Minos lo miro rápidamente y dijo:

\- Se equivocaron de número.

Shaina se incorporó un poco para fisgonear el mensaje e inmediatamente comprendió que no había ningún error. Ese mensaje era claramente para ella de Shion.


	100. Chapter 100

**Capítulo 99**

 **Mayo 13, 6 PM.**

 **Boutique de Thes**

 **Paris, Francia**

\- Por amor de Freya! Que Carambas te hiciste Fler? – decía Thes asombrada ante la transformación de su amiga.

\- Un ligero cambio de look Thes… Como me veo? – decía Fler modelando su cambio de apariencia.

Había recortado su largo cabello dorado hasta los hombros, lo había alaciado e incluso lo había tenido de un color ciruela casi negro, lo que hacía resaltar de manera sorprendente sus ojos celestes y su blanca piel.

Sus elegantes vestidos y trajes que había comprado, los había sustituido por pantalones de vestir entallados de la cadera y Blusas Modernas de algodón y otras fibras naturales todos en colores obscuros.

\- Estas loca! Ni tu hermana podría reconocerte! – dijo Thes moviendo la cabeza aun en Shock – Creí que dijiste que no harías nada drástico.

Fler se rio de forma amarga.

\- Me refería a cortarme las venas con galletas de animalitos o algo así. Ese no es mi estilo amiga, pero la Fler que todos conocieron, la amable, la tonta, la que todo mundo hacia como quería ya se terminó.

\- Entonces… Estas decidida a quedarte en Paris?

\- Sí. Si regreso a Asgard, mi hermana y mi cuñado me obligaran a casarme con Lord Olaf y moriré antes de que eso suceda – explico – La transferencia de dinero de mi banco en Noruega al de Francia ya fue completado. Ya le mande un telegrama a mi hermana para que no me busque y me deshice del vestido de novia.

Fler agito la cabeza incrédula

\- Que hiciste que? No inventes! Sabes lo que me costó hacerlo? Sabes lo que le costó a tu bolsillo? Buaaaaaaaaaaa como te atreviste a tirarlo a la basura!

\- Momento. Jamás hable de tirar una de tus creaciones a la basura. Simplemente… lo envié a su destino final.

Por un momento Thes no comprendió, pero unos segundos más tarde viendo a los ojos directamente a Fler le cayó el veinte.

\- Fler! De algún modo te desquitaste verdad?

\- Si… algo así… tenía que terminar de sacarlo de mi sistema. Ahora, puedo comenzar de nuevo. – dijo Fler – Hasta estoy pensando en cambiarme el nombre…

\- No inventes!

\- Vamos Thes! Camus viene muy seguido y la vida es tan maldita, que es capaz de venir y toparme con el antes de que yo pueda sacar mis planes adelante.

Thes suspiro resignada.

Fler había llegado a su tienda en un estado deplorable a principios de Mes. Cargando su maleta y en completo estado de Shock, se había lanzado a sus brazos en cuanto la había visto. Thes no tuvo corazón para dejarla en la calle y se la llevo a su apartamento, donde por algunas horas se preguntaba si no debía intentar comunicarse al santuario con Kanon para decirle lo de Fler, pero si hacia eso, entonces Kanon sabría dónde estaba y lo que estaba haciendo y se le armaría en grande con Poseidón, así que decidió aguardar un poco más.

Horas más tarde no pudiendo llevar todo el dolor ella sola, Fler le había contado todo a Thes quien por fin comprendió hasta qué punto estaba herida su amiga.

\- Quédate aquí el tiempo que quieras Fler, te prometo guardar en secreto tu localización hasta que tú me lo pidas. Ahora lo que necesitas, es descansar. – le había dicho mientras la tapaba con una manta y Fler, gracias al te de hierbas que le había preparado Thes, se quedaba profundamente dormida.

Ya habían pasado más de 10 días desde que eso había sucedido y se preguntaba si su nueva amiga ya tendría hecho un plan de vida, y ahora que había llegado de la Boutique se dio cuenta de que en efecto, su amiga ya había pasado la etapa de depresión y ahora estaba en la etapa de la ira.

\- Ya tienes planeado que hacer entonces?

\- Buscare un empleo y mi propio departamento. En ese orden. – Dijo Fler – Tengo aun suficiente dinero en mis ahorros para no preocuparme por un máximo de un año, pero no quiero tocarlo en caso que lo necesite para una emergencia. También tengo el dinero de mis inversiones, pero tiene candado. Solo puede retirarse para hacer otra inversión.

\- Mmm… Y si te quedas aquí conmigo? Podemos compartir gastos y cuidarnos.

\- Gracias Thes pero no quiero importunarte. Tu novio y tu podrían necesitar algo de privacidad.

Thes comenzó a reír.

\- Cual novio? Estoy curada de espanto en ese aspecto. Creí estar enamorada una vez, pero solo estaba infatuada. Aunque no te diré que no salgo con mis compañeros de vez en cuando, la mayoría de los varones del ramo son Gay así que no cuenta.

\- Pues no te pierdes de nada bueno – dijo Fler la amargada.

Thes rio más fuerte. A pesar de todo, Fler no dejaba su sentido del humor a un lado.

\- Oye Fler… y si me ayudas en la tienda?

\- Uh?

\- Como sabes, solo puedo abrirla por las tardes porque en la mañana estoy en la escuela. Si la abro en un horario normal, podría concentrarme en los finales que se acercan vertiginosamente y podría reinvertir ese dinero para tener más modelos. Te pagaría un sueldo desde luego!

Fler lo pensó un instante. Tendría techo y trabajo aunque fuera por el ahora hasta que supiera bien lo que iba a hacer.

\- No es una mala idea Thes, acepto.

Thes palmoteo alegremente.

\- Y si te ponemos un nombre francés? Ya sabes que muchas no me aceptan por ser escandinava pero tú ahora pasarías por una local… Eso me ayudaría mucho más…

\- … Y me ayudaría a que no me descubrieran! Que tal Giselle?

\- Y de cariño te diríamos Gigi!

\- Si me gusta! – dijo Fler aplaudiendo como niña – Cuando comenzamos?

\- Mañana por la mañana – Dijo Thes sacando dos jugos de la nevera y entregándole uno a Fler – Salud por Gigi! Mi nueva empleada de atención al cliente!

 **Mayo 13, 7 PM.**

 **Precinto 1 de la Policía de Atenas**

 **Paris, Francia**

El mismo policía uniformado que había ayudado a los anteriores caballeros, le cedió el paso a Shaka hacia la misma sala de interrogación. Shaka entró a la oficina y se sentó mientras miraba desdeñosamente a su alrededor.

\- Hola! Eres Shaka, cierto? – pregunta Laura

\- Así es. Como te encuentras el día de hoy? – dijo Shaka amablemente

\- Muy bien gracias y tú? Soy la Teniente Laura Gómez. Sabes por qué estás aquí?

\- Estoy bien gracias. Sé quién eres. Fuiste una de las dos seculares atacadas en el baño de mujeres durante la boda de Milo. La amiga de Camus.

\- Si exactamente. La otra era Liz amiga tuya verdad? Como esta?

\- Sus heridas han sanado y está de visita con Athena como su invitada – respondió Shaka

\- oh que bueno, eso me alegra. – dijo Laura sinceramente - Shaka tu sabes Porque te mandaron a llamar aquí?

\- No

\- Para aclarar ciertos hechos que sucedieron ese día, esperaba que me pudieras ayudar respondiendo unas preguntas

\- Supongo que sí.

\- Gracias. Empezamos, como es tu relación con Shaina?

\- Que tiene que ver con la boda? – pregunto Shaka extrañado

\- Shaina no despareció en la boda?

\- Y crees que yo tengo algo que ver? Que ridículo – Laura lo miro con cara de solo responde la pregunta – Shaina solo es una chica con suerte que le cae bien al patriarca y le ascendió de puesto sin más. Eso es lo que pienso de ella

\- Momentito, momentito yo en que momento te dije que tu tenías algo que ver, acaso te estoy acusando de algo para que reacciones así?

 ** _L- "Tu amigo es un neurótico"_**

\- Por qué mas estaría en esta pocilga respondiendo tus preguntas?

 ** _C- "Jaja acabas de descubrir el hilo negro Jaja intenta convivir con él por 20 años"_**

Laura suspiro frustrada.

\- Shaka vamos a dejar las cosas clara. Tú le bajas a tu histeria porque yo no te estoy tratando mal, ni te estoy faltando al respeto, y para ti esta pocilga es donde yo trabajo así que haz el favor de respetar. Te recuerdo que no fue en mi narices que despareció un compañero.

\- No. Tú la señorita hiper preguntona estabas tiradas al pánico por unos cuantos pajaritos inofensivos. En primera si tu trabajas aquí no es mi problema. No deberías estar involucrada en un asunto interno del santuario. En segundo debes de tener muy baja autoestima como para creer que todas las respuestas son agresiones hacia tu persona y por último, yo soy así. Si no te gusta y no tienes ningún cargo contra mí, yo me voy. – Se levantó de la silla.

Laura intentaba seguir provocándolo

\- Si Shaka yo reconozco que odio las aves, y que me dan terror, eso a ti en que te afecta? Vete. eso solo demuestra que tienen razón en lo que dijeron de ti. No eres suficientemente hombre para quedarte y responder las preguntas de una mujer, y si me meto a no en asuntos del santuario la única que me puede decir algo es Saori o Shion, y por mi autoestima no te preocupes yo no soy la que salgo corriendo cuando algo no le gusta.

\- Sicología inversa? Jaja acabaste con el manual? Que sigue traerme al policía malo a que me intimide? Cuando aprendas a tratarme y quieras respuestas me llamas. Solo digo que si tu compañero estuviera rodeado de aves tu serias tan inútil como yo en el secuestro de Shaina así que no eres nadie para decirme que en mis narices desapareció nadie.

Shaka se dirigió a la puerta y estaba listo para salir.

\- has visto muchas series de policías. El policía malo, bahh! Según tu cual es la forma para tratarte. – siguió diciendo Laura.

 ** _L- " Camus dime algo de Shaka, con que lo pueda fastidiar YA"_**

\- Educadamente

\- y como es educadamente?

 ** _C- " Tan pronto te quebró cariño? Pregúntale que si es gay porque no se le conoce obra de varón Jajaja"_**

\- Diciendo las palabras mágicas por favor y gracias – Dijo Shaka con una sonrisa burlona

 ** _L- "Es que me estoy conteniendo de darle una patada en la bolas, que es lo que se merece, luego si lo hago no me dice nada"_**

 ** _C- "no serviría de nada Jaja ríndete para que me ahorre una caja de chocolates"_**

 ** _L-"tú no me ayudes tanto, es que no creo que el güero aguante que le saque la información endemoniadamente, no me preguntes que es eso"_**

\- Shaka me puede hacer el favor de sentarte y seguir con las preguntas.- dijo Laura rechinando los dientes de coraje por la forma tan mamona que se comportaba Shaka

 ** _C- te la voy a poner así. Llégale por el lado amable y no caigas en su juego o vas a salir llorando"_**

Shaka se encogió de hombros y volvió a sentarse.

 ** _L- "si le saco la información al güero, aparte de los chocolates quiero que me invites a donde yo quiera a comer"_**

 ** _C- "Jajaja pago por ver"_**

\- Muchas gracias Shaka. – dijo Laura con la bilis al tope

 ** _L- "idiota!"_**

 ** _C- " yo? Jijiji"_**

\- Podemos continuar con las preguntas? – pregunto Laura

\- Adelante

Laura se quedó callada un breve instante.

\- A ti te cae bien el novio de Shaina? – comenzó Laura.

\- No

\- puedo saber por qué?

\- Es Minos... Juez del inframundo.

\- Y un juez no puede enamorarse?

\- Un juez cualquiera sí. Minos... Imposible

\- Pero porque con Minos es imposible?

\- Si pudiera enamorarse, lo hubiera hacho antes. No puedes esperar que alguien lleve 200 años acostándose con cuanta mujer se deja y de repente se topa con la mujer más difícil y anti femenina de Grecia y zas! Le salió el amor. Además Hades no cree en el amor. Razón principal por la que odia a Athena.

\- Y que Hades no crea en el amor, quiere decir que sus espectros tampoco pueden? según tu uno no puede esperar a la persona correcta? No has escuchado eso que dice que entre uno más luche por algo más lo disfruta, lo mismo se aplica al amor.

\- Eso tendrías que pregúntaselo a Hades. No existe un precedente.

\- No se supone que hades ama a su esposa Perséfone?

\- Esa pregunta de nuevo es para Hades – respondió Shaka tranquilamente.

\- Okey, tú dices que Minos no puede amar, entonces que hace con Shaina?

\- Aprovecharse de su inexperiencia

\- y tu como sabes que ella no tiene experiencia?

\- Ja! Eso es pura lógica. Se pasó 6 años tras los huesitos de Seiya sin mirar a nadie más.

\- y según tu por estar 6 años detrás de una persona eso la vuelve inexperta?

\- Sí. Es obvio que después de su desilusión se fue con el primero que le endulzo el oído

\- y tú crees que todas las mujeres nos dejamos endulzar el oído así de fácil? no vamos con el primero que se nos aparezca?

\- Mmm... Si

\- entonces dime Shaka a cuantas mujeres les has endulzado el oído?

\- A ninguna. No tengo la necesidad

\- No tienes la necesidad y eso porque?

\- Vivo para servir a Athena en el santuario y lo hago como asceta

\- Athena les prohíbe estar con una mujer?

\- No

\- No se supone que Athena está a favor del amor? – vio que el rubio no contestaba y continuo- Shaka tu alguna vez has estado con una mujer?

\- Si lo está. Y no. No lo he hecho.

\- Mmm eso explica muchas cosas.

\- Podrías decirme que tiene todo esto que ver con el secuestro de Shaina?

\- Con mucho gusto te haría el favor si lo pides educadamente. Cuál es la palabra mágica?

Shaka no pudo evitar sonreír y cruzarse de brazos desafiante.

\- Aprendes rápido...

\- Es que he tenido un excelente maestro.

A pesar de eso Shaka no le dio el gusto.

\- Shaka quieres tu respuesta?

\- Si la contestas o no, no tiene importancia

\- Como tampoco tiene importancia, que los hombres que sirve a Athena son unos cobardes, buenos para nada. – reto Laura

 ** _C- " ya lo quebraste?"_**

\- Ah sí... Tenemos muchos de plata y bronce que se apegan a esa descripción... – siguió diciendo Shaka en tono de burla

 ** _L- "estoy teniendo una muy amena conversación sobre la virginidad de Shaka, aunque creo que se va a enojar"_**

 ** _C- " ten mucho cuidado. No sabes de lo que es capaz cuando se enoja"_**

\- No yo estaba hablando de ustedes, creo son de oro o dorados, bueno tú y tus compañeros aunque yo creo que son eunucos.

 ** _L- " si no te contesto es porque paso algo malo"_**

\- Seguramente crees que tienes la razón porque ya lo comprobaste con Camus

\- No, yo de Camus no tengo queja, no te preocupes. Pero de ti no se puede decir lo mismo cierto Shaka, será que te gusta que te den por detrás?

\- Entonces no puedes generalizar a menos que quieras comprobar con cada uno si somos eunucos o no. Y cuando yo digo que mi cuerpo se mantiene inmaculado lo digo en sentido literal y de todos lados, señorita prosaica.

 ** _L-"Shaka piensa que tú y yo nos acostamos, así que eres todo un semental Jajaja"_**

 ** _C- "Pues no me gusta presumir... Pero si ;)"_**

\- Pero si tu generalizas a todas las mujeres, porque no puedo yo hacer lo mismo?

\- Yo no puedo comprobar lo de todas las mujeres, pero tu si lo de 13 caballeros dorados

\- Pues eso que tu cuerpo sea inmaculado, no es lo que me contaron. yo sigo insistiendo que a ti te gusta que te den por detrás

\- Como saber lo que me gusta o no si no lo he probado? Tu si? Chismes, rumores y demás es algo a lo que te expones al vivir una vida de rectitud. No me asustan.

\- Pero no dices que me acosté con los 13 caballeros dorados? porque no vas y les preguntas?

\- No señorita. Acaba de malinterpretar. Dije que yo no podría pero tú sí. Nunca hable de que ya lo hubieras hecho.

\- Ahora soy señorita no que era una vulgar y perra?

\- Ay por Athena! Tú eres más desesperante que Liz! En qué momento dije eso?

\- Pero si lo único que estamos haciendo es hablando de la buena impresión que tienes mía.

Shaka decidió que ya que estaría ahí aprovecharía para meditar un poco. Se sentó en posición de loto y cerro sus ojos.

\- Hay no Shaka! Eso es aburrido, y la conversación estaba tan interesante!

\- Conozco mis derechos. – dijo sin abrir los ojos - Solo puedes detenerme 72 horas y como ni siquiera estoy aquí aparentemente en calidad de detenido, prefiero hacer cosas micho más productivas.

 ** _C- "Ya casi? Saga ya va para allá"_**

\- Shaka entonces es cierto que tú le sirves de juguete sexual a hades y a los espectros, y por eso dices odiarlos tanto, cuando la verdad es que te gusta lo que te hacen?

Shaka no pudo evitar un ataque de risa. Incluso golpeaba la mesa y pataleaba de gusto.

 ** _L- " pues si saga viene para acá que se espere, este es duro de roer"_**

\- Eso es un sí o un no? – insistió Laura

 ** _C- "No que muy fregona?"_**

 ** _L-"Deja de molestar! suficiente tengo con el güero"_**

Shaka trato de tranquilizar su risa y limpiándose algunas lágrimas que le habían salido le dijo en tono jocoso.

\- Puedo enviarles ese chiste a mis amigos?

\- Bueno está bien lo tomare como un sí, entonces Minos tenía razón pues ni modo.

 ** _C- "Oh vamos! No puede ser tan difícil"_**

 ** _L-"Sería más sencillo si entendiera la mitad de lo que me dicen"_**

\- Pobre de Shaina no? Meterse con un homosexual reprimido. Una rayita más al tigre.

 ** _C-" Créeme. Si lo entendieras lo más probable es que no quisieras ayudarme"_**

\- Ahhh pues yo sinceramente no creo que él sea homosexual, no que ha estado como muchas mujeres, en cambio de ti no se puede decir lo mismo ya que no has estado con ninguna.

\- Pero acaso no me estás diciendo que soy su juguete sexual? Quien te entiende!

 ** _L-"me crees capaz de dejar a un amigo solo, vamos Camus pensé que me conocías mejor"_**

\- Si estuvieras con mujeres lo entenderías.

\- No lo creo.

Shaka respiro profundamente y comenzó uno de sus mantras favoritos

\- Ohm mani padme hummmmmmmmmm

Laura se le quedo viendo entre asombrada y enojada. Qué carajo tenía ese hombre que no podía hacerlo rabiar. Viéndolo fijamente, una última loca idea le paso por la cabeza.

\- Shaka te puedo pedir un favor, te puedes poner de pie.

\- Como para qué?

\- Para comprobar una cosa. Es que quiero sabe si ya me volví loca.

Shaka se levantó lenta y desconfiadamente

\- Tú me recuerdas a algo. – dijo Laura

Shaka se mantuvo en pie mientras Laura tomaba su celular y buscaba una imagen en el navegador. No tardó más de unos cuantos segundos hasta que encontró lo que buscaba.

\- Hay mira no más si se parecen! – dijo mostrándole la foto de una famosa muñeca - Ya sé porque me gusta tanto hablar contigo. Es como si hablara con mis Barbies cuando estaba pequeña! tienes el cabello igual que ellas, no es lindo?

Shaka abrió sus ojos y la miro en silencio.

\- Dime Shaka te habían dicho antes de ese tremendo parecido con las Barbies? No será por eso que los espectros te tienen de su juguete sexual, por tu parecido con la Barbie?

Shaka esta vez se salió de sus casillas y comenzó a encender su cosmos. Camus lo sintió desde donde estaba y le mando un mensaje a Laura

 ** _C- "Salte de ahí inmediatamente"_**

\- Eso tendría lógica ahora que lo pienso… - dijo Laura provocativamente

 ** _L- " Ahhh porque?"_**

\- Shaka? Yuju! estas bien? – Pregunto Laura moviendo una mano frente al campo de visión de un Shaka encabronado.

 ** _C- "Laura no estoy jugando! Sal de ahí y deja que se le pase"_**

 ** _L- "Que se le pase qué? no te estoy entendiendo"_**

Shaka sin dejar de verla encendió tanto su cosmos, que el espejo que cubría la zona de testigos se rompió de repente en mil pedazos sobresaltando así a Laura. Ese espejo era completamente blindado.

 ** _C- "Carajo! Salte de ahí!"_**

 ** _L- "Creo que Shaka está enojado tiene cara de muy pocos amigos, voy a tratar de hablarle, ya te hablo"_**

Laura estaba más asustada de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir.

\- Que mierda está pasando aquí Shaka! Shaka no me ignores güero idiota! –grito

Esta vez la mesa salió volando para estrellarse en la pared ante los ojos atónitos de Laura.

 **C- Laura? Carajo Contéstame! Ya Voy llegando. Sal de ahí!"**

Laura no comprendiendo bien lo que estaba pasando y aun temerosa, se acercó a Shaka lo suficiente para darle una sonora cachetada.

Shaka estaba tan sorprendido que volteo a verla. Laura estaba temblando tanto de coraje como de miedo.

\- No sé qué carajos está pasando aquí, pero quiero que me conteste ya Shaka! tu eres el culpable de todo este numerito de magia, o que se yo?

Shaka se levantó despacio sin dejar de verla. Laura tuvo que dar dos o tres pasos atrás por el temor de ser golpeada en cualquier momento.

\- Te parece magia? Pues déjame decirte que estas algo atrasada, ¿acaso eso que viste se asemeja a esas bobadas de niños 4 ojos con rayitos en su frente capaces de salvar el mundo?

\- Contesta o vuelvo a golpearte! – Dijo Laura desde atrás

\- Mujer estúpida! No has hecho ninguna pregunta que valga la pena contestar! Tienes suerte de que yo no golpeo mujeres! – grito Shaka enojado

\- Si fuera otra persona me golpearías, por ejemplo Minos?

\- Ves como haces preguntas estúpidas? Si fueras Minos estarías muerta!

\- Pero en la boda no resultó muerto o sí? y tú lo golpeaste o me equivoco?

\- Solo porque Kanon desvió mi golpe!

\- Y antes de eso quien desvió tu golpe?

\- Nadie lo desvió porque no había nadie que lo hiciera!

\- y él te lo devolvió?

Camus entró corriendo en la oficina.

\- Laura estas bien?

\- Espérame ya te respondo, sí o no Shaka?

Shaka miro a Camus con furia apenas reprimida.

\- Ja! Ya decía yo que todas estas estupideces tenían su razón de ser! No. Claro que no devolvió el golpe... Shaina entro antes de que pudiera hacerlo!

\- Por qué lo hiciste?

\- Eso… es algo que a ti, señorita entrometida, no te importa!

\- Lárgate de mí vista ahora mismo! – grito Laura señalando la puerta

Shaka se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a Laura

\- Laura, explíqueme algo: si usted viviera doscientos años, y tiene múltiples experiencias con hombres, ¿cómo debo llamarla? ¿mujer que busca al indicado o prostituta? Ahhh no, perdón, las prostitutas lo hacen por profesión y un pago y usted lo haría por Hobby. – Vio con satisfacción la cara encabronada de Laura - O acaso ya se le olvidó que cara puso cuando Saga llego y usted bailaba abrazada casi rendida a los pies de Kanon con cara de "a este si se las doy" y cuando vio a Saga puso cara de "mejor se las doy a él"? Jajaja y ahorita usted ya puso cara de "mejor los dos al mismo tiempo" ¿ o me equivoco?

Laura se le abalanzo para intentar golpear a Shaka, jalarle los cabellos o arañarle su linda cara de Barbie, pero Camus la sujeto de la cintura y Shaka solo le sonrió victorioso.

\- Jajaja gracias por tan educativa charla señorita. linda tarde.

Y con la misma indiferencia que Camus pondría le dijo a su compañero.

\- Ni creas que yo pagare los daños

Tan pronto como Shaka salió de la habitación, Camus soltó a Laura quien de inmediato comenzó a temblar y abrazó a su amigo.

\- Me debes una maldita cena en el mejor restaurante de la ciudad. – le dijo Laura aun temblando de rabia y de miedo

\- Te dije que te salieras de la oficina. Debes aprender a reconocer cuando la situación te está sobrepasando. Eso que sucedió aquí, no es nada en comparación a lo que pudo haberte hecho con solo parpadear. Suspende lo de Saga... No estás en condiciones de hacerlo.

\- No, yo no dejo las cosas a medias, aunque tienes razón. No fue fácil.

A pesar de intentar esconderlas, a Laura se le salieron algunas lágrimas de impotencia.

\- Si cariño pero... Y este desmadre?

\- Luego me invento algo, no te preocupes. Vamos. Acompáñame a tomarme algo y a calmarme, así sigo con Saga

\- Un café? – pregunto Camus

\- No el café sabe horrible, yo no tomo nada con café wuacala!

Camus sonrió

\- Una cerveza o algo más fuerte entonces. Después de ver como quedo la habitación, creo que te la mereces.

 **Mayo 13, 8 PM.**

 **Departamento de Minos**

 **Oslo, Noruega**

Shaina estaba un poco impaciente y tamborileaba su pierna. Ese anagrama que le había enviado Shion le había recordado que a pesar de estar feliz con Minos en recuperación, no se había reportado más que una sola vez con Geist y de algún modo Shion lo había sabido y ahora le estaba diciendo que se comunicara con él.

Resolver anagramas era un pasatiempo que Shion compartía con ella para mejorar su agilidad mental. Le había bastado unos segundos para resolverlo:

"Hoy No. Transformación copete Cupido-Europa. SV" fácilmente ante sus ojos se transformaba en "Estoy preocupado. Comunícate por favor. Shion"

\- Recuérdame por que Diamante Black Moon no se quedó con Serenity? – pregunto Minos sacándola de sus pensamientos

\- Porque Serenity ya estaba enamorada de Endimión – dijo Shaina

\- Ahhh! Pero este es menos inútil que la versión masculina de Afrodita – se burló Minos

\- Qué?

\- Tuxedo Mask. Que no siempre anda lanzando rositas rojas? Igual que el floripondio.

Shaina vio hacia la tele justamente cuando eso sucedía y no pudo dejar de reír hasta que le dolieron las costillas y se quejó.

\- Te duele mucho? – pregunto Minos preocupado – Creí que dijiste que no eras una chilletas

\- Solo cuando me haces reír – dijo Shaina – No entiendo por qué no algunas no están sanando lo suficientemente rápido. A mí no me quitaron mis privilegios como a ti.

\- Bueno… tal vez porque eres demasiado inquieta y no haz descansado lo suficiente en cama.

\- Tu tampoco.

Shaina volteo a ver la tele justo cuando estaban asesinando al hermano del personaje y sonrió.

\- Ya sé por qué lo defiendes tanto. Es tu viva imagen! Bueno… si tuvieras el cabello corto – dijo

\- No es cierto! – dijo Minos

Shaina le arrebato el control remoto y le puso pausa.

\- Ves? Te pareces a el?

\- Bah! Entonces tú te pareces a Esmeralda. – Dijo Minos para desquitarse

\- Qué? Ya quisiera!

\- Ella o tú?

\- Yo! Ya viste que hermoso y largo tiene su cabello? Yo no lo soporto tan largo. Siempre que lo intento, hago que me lo corten. Bueno… ya no lo he cortado últimamente. – dijo Shaina – Además… sería raro ya que en la serie ambos son hermanos.

\- Jajaja loquilla – dijo Minos dándole un beso – Además tu eres mil veces más bonita que Esmeralda.

\- Exagerado – dijo Shaina complacida por el piropo – Tu también eres mil veces más guapo que Diamante. Como te verías con un traje como el de el?

\- Jajaja quieres introducirme al Cosplay?

Shaina se ruborizo de nuevo. No dejaba de hacerlo siempre que platicaba con él.

\- No terminaste de platicarme. Como, donde y cuando te golpeo Shaka?

\- Jajaja me encanta la manera que tienes de cambiar el tema – dijo Minos – Pues… en realidad… creo que fue por defender tu honor.

\- Que que? Debes estar equivocado. Shaka nunca haría eso!

\- Pues… mira. No me creas. Pero no creo que estuviera en sus cinco sentidos cuando lo hizo. – dijo Minos

\- A que te refieres? – pregunto Shaina

\- Casi podría asegurarte que traía algunas copas encima… créeme. Conozco los síntomas. He vivido con Rada lo suficiente

\- Pero… Shaka no toma! – exclamo de forma incrédula

\- Arrastraba las palabras y solo pudo asestarme un golpe en el estómago y sin su cosmos y eso porque me distraje ya que te vi salir de la terraza y nos ibas a ver discutiendo.

\- En donde fue eso?

\- En el pasillo.

\- Pero debe haber un error… - de pronto se quedó callada – Espera un minuto. Seria por las… las fotos que salieron en la revista? – pregunto apenada

\- Yo creo que sí. Y me dejaría golpear mil veces si repetimos la experiencia mil veces más jeje – dijo Minos, ganándose un porrazo con el cojín del sillón – Eso me recuerda que me prometiste algo similar en la boda y no pudimos cumplirlo. Tan pronto me recupere no te la vas a acabar chiquita.

\- Es una amenaza?

\- Nop. Es una promesa.


	101. Chapter 101

**Capitulo 100**

 **Mayo 13, 8.00 PM**

 **Tercera casa de Géminis**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia.**

Kanon se encontraba en su sofá, sentado con los codos recargados en las rodillas y su barbilla recargada en sus manos. Estaba preocupado. Saga no le había dicho que era lo que estaba pasando pero su intuición y su conocimiento sobre su hermano le decía que estaba metido en serios problemas.

Para colmo, había escuchado como Camus hablaba con alguien por teléfono y aparentemente nombraba a Saga como uno de los que seria interrogados en el precinto policiaco.

Esto no tenía precedentes, y preocupado, había ido a preguntarle a Shion quien encontrando que la pregunta que le hacia Kanon era totalmente valida, se la había respondido.

\- Pero yo estaba ahí Shion! DM y yo los detuvimos! – había argumentado – Minos no sufrió tanto daño si se atrevió a cargar a Shaina y llevársela.

\- Estamos hablando de situaciones distintas. Hades quiere sus cabezas por haber golpeado a Minos a quemarropa ANTES de "La situación" – dijo – Amenaza con romper la paz si no se les castiga. Athena no tuvo opción.

\- Y no pudieron simplemente preguntarles de frente si lo habían hecho? Tienen que pasar por esa humillación?

\- Kanon, Athena decidió que, ya que algunos de sus caballeros se habían portado como unos delincuentes atacando a Minos sin provocación, se les trataría como eso mismo, unos delincuentes. – había dicho Shion avergonzado – Yo soy el primero en no estar de acuerdo, pero cuatro caballeros agredieron a un invitado y aparentemente este no se defendió en ningún ataque. Tu que harías en este caso?

Kanon había guardado silencio y cerrado los puños. Si él estuviera a cargo, y aun sin pruebas, Kanon ya los hubiera castigado.

Estaba pensando en todo esto cuando su celular le anuncio un correo electrónico de Tania:

 _Estimado Dragón del Mar,_

 _Para serte completamente sincera, estoy teniendo sentimientos encontrados mientras estoy enviándote este mail ya que no me has escrito y no sé si es por tu falta de interés, porque hayas recaído en lo que sea de lo que estuvieras enfermo la última vez o porque estas muy ocupado._

 _No estoy muy segura de qué cosas contarte, tampoco sé si esperas que te siga escribiendo aunque me gustaría pensar que sí. Por alguna razón tengo la impresión de que eres una persona seria y con mucho trabajo. El señor Julián me dijo que no me preocupara, que en tu trabajo tuvieron un problema desde hace días y a tu jefa la secuestraron y eso me hace preguntarme a que te dedicas y si tu jefa es tan importante como para que la secuestren. Hay tantas cosas que no se de ti que definitivamente me pongo a pensar que no estoy haciendo un buen trabajo al tratar de conocerte, pero es difícil cuando no tengo en mi cabeza un rostro al cual preguntarle, sabes?._

 _No tengo mucho que contarte esta vez. Mi tía cumple años en 5 días y espero que el marco de latón con motivos marinos que le pedí por EBay llegue a tiempo. Tengo pensado enmarcar ahí la foto de nosotros tres y una compañera me venderá una botella de Grand Marnier. A mi tía le encanta, aunque deberé escondérsela, pues creo que si se la dejo afuera se la terminara pronto y no quiero que lo mezcle con sus medicinas. Ella está muy bien y yo te estaré eternamente agradecida por la ayuda que me diste para que esto fuera posible. Aun no le digo que mi hermano está en la cárcel. No creo que sea bueno para ella hasta que el doctor no me diga que lo resistirá. Te conté que quería abrir una lonchería? Pues ya alquilo una pequeña choza junto a los muelles y ya comenzó a arreglarlo. No me duele darle lo que me pide pues ella me da mucho más queriéndome y cuidándome como su hija. Espero que no me reganes, pero el Sr Julián dijo que habías enviado un dinero extra para mí y se lo di a mi tía. Yo no lo necesito. Tengo mi trabajo y ya me compraste suficiente ropa como para que no vuelva a comprar en varios años. (Aunque debo de confesar que… algunas de esas faldas son tan cortas que yo espero que no pienses en sacarme de la casa con eso)._

 _Que más te cuento. Ah sí… vas a tener que ir ahorrando para comprarme unas bolsas de hielos para mis pies. Como se te ocurre que me ponga a trabajar con tacones del 15? Van como diez veces que me he dado unos porrazos! El señor Julián dice que hace que se me vean más largas las piernas… pero no entiendo como para qué? Trabajando en el bar lo que necesito es tener mis manos libres! Te aseguro que después de 13 días de lecciones, ahora entiendo la cara de sufrimiento que tienen todas las modelos de las revistas de moda. Todos los días llego rendida a casa. De verdad es necesario tanto sufrimiento solo para perder mi… Disculpa. Supongo que es de mal gusto siquiera mencionarlo verdad? Mejor cambio de tema._

 _Poco a poco se nota que se acerca el verano, el sol calienta algo más y podré tomar mis paseos en mis shorts pronto. Me dicen que soy contradictoria porque me gustan todas las estaciones. El invierno es hermoso en cierto modo, todo está dormido, en suspenso; a medida que se acerca el cambio de estación todo va despertando de su largo letargo. Aunque sigo prefiriendo sentir el sol sobre mi piel en primavera y verano, adoro cuando los árboles se visten con su traje de hojas marchitas y éstas vuelan libres por el aire en otoño. Es una bonita estación, es como el aviso de que el cambio va a suceder, se 'cae' lo viejo para que nazca lo nuevo, ¿no te parece?_

 _Ahora dime ¿dónde vives? ¿A qué te dedicas? ¿Has viajado a lugares exóticos últimamente? El Señor Julián me ha contado algunas de sus aventuras juntos y Me encantar saber cómo es la vida en otras partes del mundo, si es que tienes tiempo para escribirme._

 _Saludos,_

 _Tania._

 _PD: No quiero aburrirte, pero en este momento que estoy en mi break del trabajo aproveche para escribirte, entenderé si no puedes contestarme pero te seguiré escribiendo yo._

Kanon sonrió y le contesto inmediatamente antes de que otra cosa sucediera y no pudiera hacerlo:

 _Estimada Tania:_

 ** _Creí que tras mi seca respuesta a lo mejor decidías no volver a escribirme. Tuve unos días infernales y eso se reflejó en mis palabras. Perdona el tono de mi último correo, días después de enviarla, me di cuenta que no tenía el ánimo adecuado para escribirte. Veo que no te afectó mi frialdad y aprecio que no lo tuvieses en cuenta._**

 ** _Justo ahora estoy preocupado y tú eres una pequeña luz al final del túnel. Lo que necesitaba para pensar en otra cosa y no estarme comiéndome las uñas. Lo que Julián te dijo es cierto. Justo el día que me permiten salir después de muchos días en cama, mi mejor amigo se casó y acudimos a la boda. Ahí, mi jefa y amiga fue brutalmente atacada y secuestrada. De hecho es posible que la hayas conocido pues hace unos meses estuvo ahí en Columbus Isla. Se llama Shaina. Es todo un problema en el que todos estamos involucrados, pues ya pesaba sobre ella una amenaza y todos bajamos el guardia ese día debido a que Minos (ese estoy seguro de que si lo conoces) se presentó aquí como su novio y muchos tenían problemas con él. Eso nos distrajo y permitimos que sucediera. Personalmente me siento culpable por su sufrimiento y el de Minos, pues fue inculpado y aun no hay una aclaración oficial. Como podrás imaginar, estoy en el negocio de la seguridad (y aun así fallamos)._**

 ** _Pero basta de hablar de cosas tristes. Yo confío en pronto ya poder estar por allá._**

 ** _Me alegra que tu tía se vea beneficiada por nuestro trato. No me molesta que hagas lo que sea necesario con ese dinero. Solo quiero que estés tranquila y feliz. No sé lo que es el amor de madre pero ciertamente me daría mucho gusto algún día conocerla. Avísame cuando inaugure su lonchería. Qué tal que le caigo de incognito? Jijiji_**

 ** _Por otro lado, sé que es difícil lo que te esta ensenando Julián y que puede ser un HDP cuando quiere, pero todo lo que te esta ensenando no solo te ayudara para cuando yo te visite, sino que si de verdad quieres seguir la profesión de la hotelería, la impresión a los clientes y los detalles siempre son fundamentales para el éxito. Por cierto… como van esas solicitudes? Tengo entendido que la Universidad de Arizona tiene esa carrera en Línea y puedes aplicar para becas de hasta el 70% en las anualidades._**

 ** _Tania, quiero dejarte clara una cosa, tu correo ha sido bien recibido; por favor, no dejes de escribirme. Supones una agradable interrupción en mi atareado día. Espero tu próxima comunicación._**

 ** _Gracias por estar ahí._**

 ** _Dragón del Mar._**

 ** _PD: Comparto tu opinión sobre las estaciones, cada cual es hermosa y única._**

Kanon sonrió satisfecho. Cada correo que enviaba lo acercaba a su meta pero con tantos problemas era casi imposible para el recordar a Tania. Eso le recordaba, que pronto tendría que hablar con Julian para que le dijera donde estaba Thetis. Que pretexto podría darle para que le soltara la información?

 **Mayo 13, 7 PM.**

 **Precinto 1 de la Policía de Atenas**

 **Atenas, Grecia**

Laura estaba dando vueltas y vueltas como leona enjaulada. A pesar de haberse tomado una cerveza para relajarse en un Bar cercano, la última confrontación con Shaka la había dejado abatida. Que acaso era tan evidente para todos los amigos de Camus lo que le pasaba al ver a Doctorcito?

El policía de turno abrió la puerta de la sala y se sorprendió del estado en el que se encuentra.

\- Disculpe teniente... Quiere que busque alguna otra sala que este desocupada?

\- Si, Por favor pero de inmediato! Si no la encuentras, no quiero que nadie entre aquí. Este es un asunto delicado.

A los pocos minutos, el policía entró de nuevo.

\- Teniente... la sala cinco esta lista para usted. Ya pase a la persona que estaba esperando.

\- Muchas gracias, Fernando nadie entra a esa sala si yo no lo autorizo entendido?

\- Si Teniente!

Laura suspiro profundamente y se encamino despacio a la sala que le habían indicado. Esa sería el interrogatorio más difícil del día, pues dudaba que ella misma pudiera mantener su ecuanimidad frente a Saga, sobre todo porque después de que la hirientes palabras que habían cruzado en la barra de la terraza del hotel, no habían vuelto a hablar.

Cuando abrió la puerta, Saga estaba hablando por teléfono cómodamente sentado de espaldas a ella hablando por celular con las piernas arriba de la mesa en una actitud relajada.

\- Jaja Claro mujer! No, no creo tardarme más de lo necesario, si? Estos solo será ellos preguntan y yo respondo… Sabes que las personas que están aquí son medio estúpidas…

Laura entró y cerró la puerta azotándola enojada. Estaria Saga planeando tener una cita después del interrogatorio?

\- Buenas noches – Dijo Laura

\- _(oh-oh. Tenía que ser ella? Espero que no haya escuchado lo que dije )_ Buenas noches.

\- Puede tomar asiento por favor?

Saga sonríe y se sienta. Laura lo hizo del otro lado de la mesa.

\- Usted sabe quién soy yo no?

\- ciertamente

\- Entonces no necesito presentarme o sí?

\- Si gustas

\- Soy la teniente Laura Gómez, pero eso usted ya lo sabía, porque no se presenta usted doctor haber si nos empezamos a llamar por nuestros nombre?

\- Soy el Doctor Saga Gemini

Entonces lo puedo llamar Saga? o hay algún problema? – dijo Laura mordiéndose el labio

\- Puede, si yo puedo llamarte Laura

\- Si claro por mí no hay ningún problema, es más se lo agradecería.

Saga sonrió.

\- Gracias. En que puedo ayudarle Laura?

\- Es que necesito hacerle unas preguntas, pero debo informarle que no es esto como usted le comentaba a su amiguita del teléfono – dijo -. Aquí no pone usted las reglas sino yo está de acuerdo?

\- De acuerdo.

\- Y no se cuánto nos podríamos demorar…

\- Soy suyo toda la noche si quiere – dijo Saga tranquilo

\- Es bueno saberlo – dijo Laura con cara de pocos amigos - No quiero a ninguna novia loca haciéndome reclamos luego. Tengo entendido que entre su hermano y usted tienen una larga lista de mujeres a sus pies.

Saga no supo a qué venia esa agresividad.

\- No se preocupe. A ella no le importara.

\- Que lastima, si usted fuera mi novio me aseguraría de no dejarlo solo, ya que estoy segura que muchas mujeres botan la baba por usted.

\- _(Qué carajo! Es en serio?)_ Pues... gracias supongo.

\- Oh por favor Saga! no me lo tome a mal, lo digo es porque usted es muy guapo, y cualquier mujer que no esté ciega se daría cuenta. Pero yo no quiero incomodarlo, ya mismo empiezo con la preguntas. – dijo Laura en un tono neutro

\- De acuerdo. Pero en realidad dudo que haya tenido que venir solo para que me digas eso. - dijo algo atolondrado por cómo se desarrollaban las cosas.

\- Yo solo digo la verdad si no le gusta es su problema – dijo Laura regresando a su tono helado.

Laura lo miro por un momento con una mirada que le recordó a Camus.

\- Dígame Saga cuál es su relación con Shaina?

\- Ella es mi amiga.

\- Mmm, y que piensas del novio de ella?

\- No creo que la merezca.

\- y puedo saber el motivo?

\- Creo que ella fue educada dentro de ciertos preceptos, normas, reglas y creencias y él va a echarlo a perder. Ni siquiera mencionare que él es una persona indeseable para el santuario porque no soy quien para mencionarlo

\- O sea que según esto ella tiene que enamorarse de una persona que tenga las mismas reglas y creencias de ella?

\- No. Ella esta educada para respetar las creencias ajenas. Pero el, no lo está. Ella ha cambiado y no sé si para bien, pero todo fue a partir de que el llego.

\- y si ella cambio, no es porque el la hace feliz?

\- Eso espero. Me decepcionaría mucho si no fuera así.

\- Saga, aparte del incidente que paso con Shaina en la boda, tu sabes si ocurrió algún incidente inapropiado?

\- No.

\- Ya veo...

Laura se levantó de la silla y fue al lado de Saga. Se sentó en el filo de la mesa, se agacho y acerco su boca al oído del geminiano preguntándole.

\- Saga tu recuerdas cuando me examinaste en el hospital? – dijo mirándolo a los ojos

\- (gulp) Si.

\- Dime Saga, tú crees que hubo algo inapropiado con el examen que me hiciste? – dijo la chica aun hablándole al oído

\- No. Nada de lo que hice fue en absoluto inapropiado y la prueba estuvo en que la Teniente Barbur fue auscultada del mismo modo y frente a usted.

\- Saga… porque metes a Nat si ella no tiene nada que ver aquí?

\- Porque quiero probarte que de haber sido inapropiado, tu o tu amiga hubieran presentado cargos y no estaríamos hablando aquí.

\- mhmm… su colonia huele tan rico doc.!

\- Gracias de nuevo. La usare más seguido.

Laura se levantó, se puso detrás de Saga, se agacho y puso su cabeza en el hombro de él. Sus manos empezaron a jugar con los dos primeros botones de su camisa sin dejar de hablarle en el oído.

\- Yo no quiero que tú me pruebes nada Saga, y porque presentaría cargos contra ti, si tú dices que no hiciste nada malo?

Saga intento quitarle las manos de su camisa.

\- Porque ese es tu trabajo.

\- Según tu cual es mi trabajo? - dijo ella dándole un suave beso en el cuello y desabrochando su primer botón.

Saga lanzo un ligero suspiro perdiendo la concentración.

\- Cual fue la pregunta?

\- Según tu cual es mi trabajo? – le dio otro beso en el cuello y le desabrocho el segundo botón.

\- Si dejaras de hacer eso... tal vez podría concentrarme en la respuesta.

Saga le quito las manos de la camisa y la obligó a abrazarlo por detrás. Dado que su silla le estaba dando la espalda a la puerta, Saga comenzó a gritar.

\- Auxilio! La Teniente Gómez me está atacando! (jijiji)

El policía que estaba afuera tocó a la puerta.

\- Teniente... todo está bien allá adentro?

\- si Fernando, no te preocupes, ya sabes cuál es mi orden no?

\- Si Teniente!

Laura se zafo del abrazo y le susurra.

\- Muy mal Saga y yo que pensaba que no eras un cobarde. te asuste? o porque gritaste como nena?

\- Solo te estoy demostrando, que si en algún momento yo hubiera hecho algo inapropiado, al ser tú una damita decente, tendrías que haber hecho lo mismo y alguien hubiera acudido en tu auxilio. Así que me apego a mi respuesta. No hice nada inapropiado con el examen que te hice a ti, ni ningún otro. Me tomo muy en serio mi profesión.

Laura salió de detrás de Saga, se subió un poco la falda y se sentó a horcajadas en sus piernas, cogiéndole la cara de la barbilla obligándolo a verla a los ojos.

\- Yo nunca dije que tú no te tomaras tu profesión en serio, ni tampoco dije que tocaras a tus pacientes inapropiadamente. Te pregunte que si creías que hubo algo inapropiado. Tú fuiste el que te esponjaste y puedes gritar todo lo que quieras nadie va a entra sin mi autorización.

Saga suspiró resignado y se cruzó de brazos.

\- En serio quieres jugar con fuego? – dijo Saga

\- Que pasa, me podría quemar? haber según tú, porque estoy jugando con fuego?

\- Por qué no hablas claro? Que quieres de mí? Odiaría pensar que esta es una de tus técnicas comunes de interrogación. Si lo es, ya veo por qué funciona con los demás. Si no lo es, me sentiría algo halagado, pero no dejaría de pensar que tal vez me has confundido con mi hermano.

\- Pues hasta donde yo tengo entendido, el que no fue capaz de aclarar el asunto fue tu hermano, no yo. Yo lo confundí contigo. Pensé que eras tú así que a mí no me eches la culpa de nada y si no estoy mal, en la fiesta tu dejaste muy en claro que soy igual que las demás no, entonces a ti en que te afecta lo que haga o deje de hacer en los interrogatorios?

Laura se desabrocha dos botones de su camisola

\- En algún momento dije que me afectaba lo que tu hicieras en los interrogatorios? Es tu trabajo. Si para agarrar al malo tienes que acostarte con él, pues... supongo que está bien. – dijo Saga medio enojado al escuchar eso.

\- Serás cabrón no? – dijo enojada - Dime Saga si me acuesto contigo aquí, entonces estaría bien, no? porque supuestamente soy una perra y me acuesto con todos? Eres el segundo que me dice eso esta noche y me estoy encabronando!

Laura tuvo que limpiarse unas cuantas lágrimas de rabia. Que Saga le hubiera dicho eso, le dolía mas que cuando Shaka insinuó lo mismo.

\- Qué tal si pruebas a acostarte conmigo aquí y ahora y después averiguamos lo demás? – dijo Saga, pero al ver que Laura tenia las lágrimas a punto de salir continuó - Jajaja no llores. solo estoy bromeando!

\- Y que sería averiguar lo demás, según tú?

\- Es que estas muy tensa! Perdóname si?

\- Que es lo demás Saga? – grito Laura enojada

\- Lo que intentas averiguar de mí. Lo mismo por lo que llamaste a Milo, Afro y Shaka. Quiero que no cometas el mismo error que con ellos. que hagas las cosas bien. Y sobre todo... que no intentes prender el boiler si no te vas a meter a bañar. Eso no es digno de ti.

\- Entonces porque carajos no respondes – dijo palmeando su pecho - así tú te puedes largar, y yo puedo ir a acostarme con los malos como tú dices o mejor aún, podría buscar a tu hermano no? Después de todo, no creo que me vaya a decir que no.  
Y por favor no me hables de la Barbie güera. Te aseguro que algún día me las va a pagar todas juntas.!

\- jajajaajajajajajaja te sacó de tus casillas? jajajajajajajaja me encanta. Es de mis favoritos

\- Tu eres igual o más insoportable que el! – gritó Laura

\- Jajaja pero la Barbie como tú la llamas – dijo Saga – No es en absoluto culpable. Él estaba en un estado inconveniente o más bien debería decir etílico porque tu adorado Kanon y tu súper amigo Camus junto con Mu, Shura Y DM le quisieron jugar una broma.

\- A que te refieres?

\- Shaka estaba ebrio cuando golpeo a Minos. El mismo me lo dijo. Al parecer alguien le había ensenado una publicación donde Shaina salía en unas fotografías algo comprometedoras con Minos y ese mismo alguien le pico el orgullo diciendo que los caballeros dorados eran unos ineptos porque dejaban que deshonraran a Shaina de ese modo. Así que digamos que, en tu jerga, fue coaccionado a hacerlo por algún imbécil y el, sin estar en sus cinco sentidos, cayó en la falta. Pero pues todo esto pudiste preguntárselo a tus amiguitos. Sobre todo a Kanon, que si le haces un bailecito erótico te lo suelta todo.

Laura ignoró este último comentario y se tragó su orgullo comenzando a acariciarle su pecho. Saga se dejó querer.

\- Me vas a responder o no? – dijo suspirando y tratando de tranquilizarse

\- Cuál es la pregunta?

\- Cuál fue el error que cometí con ellos?

Laura comenzó a besar su cuello. Había notado la primera vez que lo hizo que lo había desconcentrado.

\- No hiciste la pregunta de forma correcta. Trataste de intimidarlos y tratarlos como si fueran delincuentes.

Se escuchó el pasador de la puerta cerrarse por la parte de afuera, pero Laura no estaba poniendo atención. Saga había cerrado la puerta con el pestillo a través de su cosmos.

\- Yo nunca trate de intimidarlos Saga, como podría yo intimidarlos a ellos según tú? Son doblemente fuertes. Si te hago las preguntas directa me responderás sin mentiras o evasivas?

\- Si

\- Me lo prometes? júramelo por algo que sea importante para ti?

\- Sí. Te lo juro. – dijo Saga sorprendiendo a Laura quien se quedó callada unos segundos para verlo.

\- Saga tu golpeaste a Minos en la fiesta?

\- Si

\- él te devolvió el golpe?

\- No.

\- Porque lo golpeaste?

\- No quiero que trate a Shaina como una cualquiera. Sus caricias se le salieron de control en el pasillo y no pude soportar verlo. Cuando lo confronte, me dijo que Shion tenía mucho más sentido común que yo y que le alegraba verlo como líder en lugar de un Bipolar como yo.

\- Mmm ya veo, muchas gracias - dijo dándole un beso en la comisura del labio – puedes retirarte con tu noviecita. No te volveré a molestar.

Laura se levantó, se acomodó la ropa y se disponía a salir, pero al puerta no se abrió. Movió muchas veces el picaporte pero nada sucedía.

\- Oh Mierda! Creo que estoy en problemas. - pensó

Saga se acercó con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Sucede algo?

\- Es que… la puerta no abre!

Saga hizo lo mismo que ella había hecho con el picaporte pero atrapando el cuerpo de Laura entre su torso y la puerta.

\- No puedo creer que el destino quiera que nos quedemos solos aquí. – Dijo Saga suavemente al oído de Laura sin moverse.

Laura tampoco se movió. Saco su celular del bolsillo y se dio cuenta que no había señal.

\- Y… y por qué crees… que es el … destino? – tartamudeo suavemente Laura

\- Porque si no es el destino deberé creer que eres tú. – dijo Saga separándose y caminando unos cuantos pasos lejos de ella

Laura estaba ya en el límite de todas las emociones que había pasado durante el día. Sabía que no iba a soportar mucho más, y aun así hizo la pregunta:

\- Porque creerías que soy yo? – dijo con tono muy suave mientras bajaba la mirada y ponía de espaldas a la puerta con las manos en la espalda.

Saga camino muy despacio hacia Laura, disfrutando el momento

\- Debe ser, porque cada vez que estas cerca de mí, tu ritmo cardiaco se acelera, tu respiración es irregular y sientes que el mundo se detiene, tal como me sucede a mí.

Laura no pudo más y se dejó caer de rodillas para comienza a sollozar. Estúpidos amigos de Camus! Todos eran tan Arrogantes! Groseros! Pedantes…!

Saga la levanto con cuidado pero Laura no dejaba de sollozar.

Laura se aferró a la camisa de Saga y lloró. Cuanto hacia que no lloraba sin que fuera por un ataque de pánico? Desde la muerte de sus padres hacía más de 10 años! Siempre intentaba esconder sus emociones, pero habían sido tantas en tan poco tiempo…

Poco a poco, el abrazo de Saga y los latidos de su corazón la fueron tranquilizando.

\- Quien… quien te dijo que… a mí me… pasa eso? A ti también te pasa?

\- Sí. puedo verlo, sentirlo, olerlo... - le susurro - Y a mí me pasa igual.

Él le subió la barbilla con su mano izquierda y la hizo mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Ahora voy a besarte – susurro Saga mientras sus labios se acercaron a los de Laura pero sin tocarlos.

Laura se sintió inmediatamente hipnotizada por su mirada. Los ojos de Saga brillaban con pasión y tenían un color azul indescriptible. Sintió que su cuerpo y sus rodillas comenzaban a temblar y si no hubiera sido por que el abrazo de Saga si había deslizado hacia su cintura, se hubiera vuelto a caer de rodillas.

Su lengua le tocó primero, acariciando sus labios, provocándolos y tentándolos a responder. Y lo hizo. Se abrió a él inocentemente, saboreando con vacilación y luego con una urgencia desatada. Él entendía su ansia, la esperó y la satisfizo. Sus labios cubrieron los suyos y su lengua invadió su boca. La combinación era simplemente letal. Las piernas de Laura flaquearon y gimió.

Él volvió a besarla pero esta vez aumentó la presión del abrazo mientras su lengua y sus labios hacían magia, forzando sus manos a apoyarse en su pecho y luego enlazarse alrededor de su cuello.

Laura se estremeció y Saga inmediatamente profundizó su beso. Su lengua sondeaba, invadía y conquistaba, y Laura se rindió ante el con una urgencia que lo sorprendió y lo excitó. Sus brazos lo abrazaron con una ferocidad que él no esperaba, y su deseo creció rápidamente.

A propósito él hizo el beso más gentil para que ambos pudieran controlarse. Él también quería abrazarla más íntimamente, sentir su cuerpo contra el de ella y dejar que sintiera el deseo de él, pero que también que lo conociera para que no se asustara.

El sonido del pestillo y la puerta abriéndose hizo que finalmente Laura reaccionara y se separara justo a tiempo antes de que una figura bien conocida por ella entrara.

\- Teniente Gómez… Me permite unas palabras – dijo el hombre de mediana edad en pantalón deportivo.

\- Si… si Capitán – dijo echándole una mirada a Saga antes de salir.

\- Este hombre está acusado de algo? – pregunto el Capitán a Laura antes de que cruzara la puerta.

\- Uhhh… no, solo… lo estaba interrogando y…

\- Señor… puede retirarse – dijo el Capitán en un tono que más bien sonó a lárguese de mi vista.

Saga miro a Laura y esta solo asintió ligeramente y desvió la mirada. Comprendió que no podía meterse en esa conversación sin meterla en problemas, por lo que sin dejar de verla, salió de la sala de interrogación enviándole un mensaje a Camus.

"VEN POR LAURA. NO LA DEJES SOLA ESTA NOCHE"

 **Mayo 13, 9 PM.**

 **Departamento de Minos**

 **Oslo, Noruega**

\- Es hora de ir a descansar – Dijo Minos adormilado – Si nos quedamos dormidos esta vez no te puedo cargar hasta la cama.

\- Mmm… si me mueves de aquí… vas a tener que terminar de contarme… porque te golpeo Saga.

\- Venga! Te cuento lo que quieras – dijo Jalándola hacia arriba – Las noches aquí se ponen muy frías y me van a reganar si apareces además de golpeada, enferma.

Shaina se levantó muy a su pesar. La verdad es que estaba agotada y aun algunas partes de su cuerpo le dolía.

\- Precioso… necesito hablarle a Shion… por favor! – dijo Shaina dejándose llevar a su cama

\- No amore, no esta noche – dijo Minos – Hades está muy activo a esta hora y si me descubre desobedeciéndolo, te aseguro que ni el mismo Zeus me salva esta vez.

La ayudo a meterse a la cama como si fuera una niña pequeña.

\- Y mañana?

\- Mañana, antes de desayunar te dejo usarlo. Para entonces el Señor Hades ya estar dormido y no podrá hacernos una visita sorpresa.

\- Está bien.

Minos le dio un beso y doliéndose de su costado lastimado se disponía a irse a su cama cuando Shaina lo retuvo.

\- A donde crees que vas?

\- A mi cama

\- No. Dijiste que me dirías que sucedió con Saga – dijo Shaina incorporándose y frotándose los ojos para no dormirse – Ahora me cumples.

\- Grrrrr Ya me quiero dormir!

\- Cuéntame y ya te duermes

Minos lo pensó unos segundos.

\- Que quieres saber?

\- Saga. Saga dijo que… él nos apoyaría. Kanon también. Por qué te golpeo entonces? – dijo bostezando

\- Jajaja es que se cree el papa de los pollitos – dijo Minos dejándose caer en la cama

\- Como es eso?

\- Piensa preciosa. Tu conociste a Shion cuando estabas pequeña?

\- Uhhh?

\- Si no mal recuerdo las historias y haciendo un comparativo con edad… el patriarca cuando tu llegaste ya era Saga.

\- No me había puesto a pensar en eso…

\- Por tanto quien te vio crecer, convertirte en la preciosidad letal que eres ahora, no fue Shion, fue Saga…

\- Cierto pero…

\- Entonces… Saga se siente con la responsabilidad de cuidar a la nenita de papi y no le gusta que haya… mmm… demostraciones afectivas subidas de tono en público.

\- Jajaja me estas tomando el pelo…

\- No. Fue muy claro al respecto. Según sus estándares, debo respetarte en todos lados y eso incluye el pasillo del elevador Jajaja. En su favor diré que intercambiamos algunas palabras que no le gustaron y pudo darme más duro pero se conformó con hacerse entender con un simple puñetazo que me abrió el labio.

\- Me estás diciendo que, es como si fuera un papa celoso? Que ridículo!

\- Y por eso Shion no te pone tantas trabas. Él no te vio crecer, madurar, ni convertirte en la más preciosa mujercita del mundo. – dijo abrazándola - Ahora ya no sé si decirle papi suegro a Shion por jerarquía o a Saga por sentimiento.

\- Pues… que papacito tan sexy me conseguí no? – bromeo Shaina – Aunque mi papi suegro esta todavía más sexy..!

\- Hey! No puedes chulear a otros hombres en mi presencia?

\- Por qué no?

\- No es correcto!

\- Y desde cuando te preocupas por lo que es correcto?

\- Cierto… en que estaría pensando…

El silencio se hizo por un minuto en el que ambos comenzaron a quedarse dormidos.

\- Amore?

\- Si?

\- Cuando pida tu mano… a quien se la pido? A Shion o a Saga? – dijo Minos más dormido que despierto.

\- Me la pides a mi tonto! – contesto ella apenas en un susurro

\- Ok. Y… me dirás… que si? – dijo Minos ya casi rayando en la inconciencia.

\- Ya sabes que si - contesto Shaina acomodándose en su posición favorita para dormir.

\- Me alegro….

Fueron las últimas palabras de Minos antes de perderse. Shaina reaccionó a lo que le había dicho casi un minuto después y abrió los ojos muy grandes. Que acababa de pasar?


	102. Chapter 102

HOLA HOLA AMIGOS DE MEXICO, COLOMBIA, EL SALVADOR, BRAZIL, PERU, CHILE, ARGENTINA, COSTARICA, VENEZUELA, ESTADOS UNIDOS,  
FRANCIA, ESPANA, ECUADOR, ISLANDIA, GUATEMALA, BOLIVIA, PANAMA, REPUBLICA DOMINICANA, JAPON Y CHINA. ( SI ME FALTO ALGUNO MIL DISCULPAS )

ME PERMITO ESCRIBIR ESTAS BREVES LINEAS PARA AGRADECERLES LA FIDELIDAD PARA SU SERVIDORA.  
ESCRIBIR 100 CAPITULOS NO ES NADA FACIL Y MUCHO MENOS EN 5 MESES (PROMEDIANDO UN CAPITULO POR CADA DIA Y MEDIO),  
PERO LES ASEGURO QUE ASI COMO USTEDES SON ADICTOS A LEERLOS, YO LO SOY AL ESCRIBIRLOS.

POR AHI VEO QUE MUCHA GENTE NO COMPRENDE LA DINAMICA DE LOS PERSONAJES Y ANTES DE COMENZAR UN NUEVO CAPITULO (EN 101) AGRADECERE SUS COMENTARIOS AL RESPECTO. HE AQUI LAS PREGUNTAS MAS RECURRENTES:

 **1.- SOLO SON 12 HISTORIAS. POR QUE NO TE APEGAS A ELLAS.**

R.- NO. NO SON 12 HISTORIAS. SON MAS SI CONTAMOS LA DE SHAINA Y LA DE SHION MAS LAS HISTORIAS ALTERNAS.

 **2.- POR QUE NO PUSISTE PAREJAS YA CONOCIDAS Y TE QUITAS DE PROBLEMAS?**

R.- KURUMADA NUNCA PUSO PAREJAS (A EXCEPCION DE UNA LEVE INSINUACION DE AIORIA CON MARIN QUE AL FINAL LOS FANS NO SUPIMOS SI SI O SI NO) DENTRO DE LOS CABALLEROS DORADOS, POR TANTO, TODOS LOS DEMAS HABIA QUE EMPATARLOS. QUEDANDO ASI HASTA EL CAPITULO 100:

MU - GEIST(?)  
ALDEBARAN - NIVEA  
KANON - TANIA(?)  
SAGA - LAURA  
DM - PANDORA (?)  
AIORIA - MARIN  
SHAKA - X  
DOHKO - X  
MILO - SAMIRA  
AIOROS - LIZ(?)  
SHURA - ZITA  
CAMUS - FLER  
AFRODITA - X

LOS QUE TIENEN (X) ES QUE AUN NO INTERACTUAN CON SUS PAREJAS Y LAS QUE TIENEN UN (?) ES PORQUE AUNQUE INTERACTUAN AUN NO HAY UNA INSINUACION ROMANTICA PERO LES ESTOY DANDO SPOILER OK?

 **3.- POR QUE METES TANTO A SHAINA SI NO ES UN DORADO?**

R.- LA FORMA EDUCADA DE CONTESTAR ESTO ES... PORQUE PUEDO. LO SIENTO. ELLA ES EL PEGAMENTO QUE UNE LAS HISTORIAS, LA QUE PROVOCA LAS SITUACIONES Y LA QUE HACE QUE NO ME ABURRA DE ESCRIBIR.

 **4.- COMO HICISTE LAS PAREJAS SI NO EMPATAN?**

R.- PUES NO EMPATARAN SEGURAMENTE EN LA SERIE, PERO ASTROLOGICAMENTE SI LO HACEN. SE HICIERON PENSANDO EN RELACIONES A LARGO PLAZO NO UNICAMENTE EN EL ACOSTON.

 **5.- ENTONCES POR QUE CARAJO PUSO LA AUTORA A SHAINA CON MINOS? NO TIENE NINGUNA LOGICA!**

R.- AQUI SI DEBO DECIR QUE NO ESTABA PENSADO QUE EL FIC TUVIERA ESA PAREJA, PERO SE FUE DANDO Y USTEDES LAS/LOS FANS ME AMENAZARON CON CORTARME LOS DEDOS SI NO LOS DEJABA JUNTOS ASI QUE LA CULPA ES ENTERAMENTE DE USTEDES JAJAJA ADEMAS, LOS DOS TIENEN MUCHAS COSAS EN COMUN: SON NECIOS, AGRESIVOS, SADICOS, BELLOS, ROMANTICOS Y SEXUALMENTE COMPATIBLES.  
Y ADEMAS POR QUE NO?

 **6.- POR QUE NO PONES TANTO LEMON COMO QUISIERAMOS?**

R.- PUES PORQUE SI ASI ME EXIGEN MUCHO, SI LES PONGO LEMON NINGUNO TRABAJARIAMOS O IRIAMOS A LA ESCUELA. ADMITANLO COCHINOS (AS)

 **7.- POR QUE AVANZAS TAN LENTO EN LA HISTORIA?**

R.- PORQUE DOY MUCHOS DETALLES Y CADA VEZ SURGEN NUEVAS SITUACIONES.

 **8.- POR QUE SE TE OLVIDAN ALGUNOS CABALLEROS Y APENAS LOS MENCIONAS Y A OTROS YA LOS TENEMOS HASTA LA CORONILLA?**

R.- LOS PRIMEROS CAPITULOS FUERON PARA EXPLICAR LA SITUACION. DESPUES SALIERON LOS PRIMEROS 3 POR 3 MESES (OBVIO ME ENFOQUE EN ELLOS DEJANDO A UN LADO A LOS OTROS 9), DESPUESSALIERON LOS SIGUIENTES 3 (EN LOS CUALES ME ESTOY ENFOCANDO EN ESTE MOMENTO, PERO NO HUBO FINAL FELIZ PARA LOS ANTERIORES 3 QUE APENAS ESTAN O VAN A RESOLVER SU SITUACION, POR TANTO YA SON 6 EN LOS QUE ME ENFOCO) CUANDO SALGAN LOS OTROS 3, TENDRE QUE ENFOCARME EN 9... Y ASI SUCESIVAMENTE. NO ES QUE A UNOS LES DE MAS QUE OTROS SINO QUE ATHENA ASI LO DECIDIO.

 **9.- 100 CAPITULOS Y APENAS 250 REVIEWS HABLAN DE QUE A LA GENTE NO LE GUSTA EL TRABAJO DE LA AUTORA**

R.- PARA LOS QUE APENAS VAN LLEGANDO, LES INFORMO QE EL DIA 4 DE OCTUBRE, LOS AMADISIMOS (HDP) DE LOS ADMINISTRADORES DE LA PAGINA, SIN PREVIO AVISO BORRARON MI CUENTA, TENIENDO QUE COMENZAR DESDE CERO, PERO AFORTUNADAMENTE LA TENGO EN FANFIC PUNTO ES CASI CON LAS MISMAS ESTADISTICAS, DONDE LLEVO CASI 30 MIL VISITAS Y 468 COMENTARIOS (NO SON MUCHOS PERO SI LOS SUMO A LOS 470 QUE DEBERIA LLEVAR EN ESTA PAGINA PUES YA ES ALGO). CREO QUE AL MENOS TENGO A 6 ADMIRADORES CAUTIVOS QUE SIEMPRE ME DEJAN SU REVIEW Y ESO PARA MI ES SUFICIENTE. (AUNQUE A VECES ME AGARRE LA DEPRE PORQUE LOS NUMEROS NO SIGAN SUBIENDO)

 **10.- CUANTO TIEMPO MAS VA A DURAR ESTE FIC ANTES DE QUE LA AUTORA SE ABURRA?**

R.- TODO DEPENDE DE LOS LECTORES. MI MUSA SE ALIMENTA DE (VALGA LA REDUNDANCIA) LA RETROALIMENTACION. NUEVAS IDEAS SURGEN CADA DIA CON LAS CONVERSACIONES Y REVIEWS DE LOS LECTORES SI QUIEREN QUE ME ABURRA Y NO CONTINUE, SIMPLEMENTE NO ME DEN REVIEW Y VERAN COMO EN UNA SEMANA SE TERMINA EL FIC.

MANDENME SUS PREGUNTAS POR pm Y CON GUSTO SE LAS POSTEO AQUI.

DE NUEVO GRACIAS POR PONERME EN SUS AUTORES FAVORITOS O EN HISTORIAS FAVORITAS. TRATARE DE NO DESILUCIONARLOS.

SU AMIGA

APIGUEIL DE OPHIUCO / APIGUEIL DE COBRA


	103. Chapter 103

**Capítulo 101**

 **Mayo 14, 8 a.m.**

 **Cámara del Patriarca**

 **Atenas, Grecia**

\- Vamos Sammy, come tu desayuno o me lo como yo! – insistió Kiki

\- No! – decía la niña cruzándose de brazos

\- Sammy… que pasa pequeña? – dijo Saori – No tienes hambre?

La niña volteó hacia donde estaba Shion antes de bajar la mirada y negar con la cabeza.

\- Si no comes, tu ángel de la guarda no tendrá fuerzas para cuidarte hoy Sammy – dijo Liz sirviéndose de la fuente de huevos

Sammy la miro como un bicho raro.

\- Esas cosas no existen!

\- Como de que no? – pregunto Liz extrañada

\- Si tengo uno entonces por qué dejó que mi mama me abandonara? – retó la niña

Liz no supo cómo contestar. Kiki y Saori bajaron la mirada y el único que no se ablandó fue Shion.

\- Sammy… termina tu desayuno antes de que me enoje!

\- Pero es que no me gusta! – reclamo la niña

Sammy lo reto con la mirada, pero Shion pudo más y la niña comenzó a comer su cereal lentamente.

\- Y que tienes planeado para hoy Liz? – pregunto Shion

\- Vamos a salir Athena y yo a recorrer los alrededores. – dijo emocionada - Pronto tío Her vendrá por mí y no quisiera regresar sin conocer la ciudad.

\- Tío Her? – pregunto Kiki recibiendo una mirada represiva de parte de Shion por metiche

\- Mi tío Hermes Kiki. Fue la condición de mi padre para dejarme venir. – aclaro Liz

\- A quien se llevaran como escolta? – pregunto Shion

\- A Shaka – dijo Saori

\- Preferiría que No. Se supone que debería estar castigado y salir de paseo no me lo parece – dijo en tono seco – Llévense a Aioros y a DM

Liz volteo a ver a Saori. Ella tenía la esperanza de pasar algún tiempo con su amigo Shaka.

Saori se le quedo viendo a Shion por un momento.

\- Buena idea Shion. Así será – dijo Saori comiendo de su plato de fruta, después en voz baja le dijo a Liz – De regreso puedes quedarte un rato en su casa para platicar con él.

Liz asintió ligeramente la cabeza y siguieron haciendo planes.

Shion disculpo a Kiki que ya había terminado su desayuno y Athena y Liz también. Shion no se levantó y Sammy tampoco.

La niña volvió a dejar sin terminar su cereal y no hizo ningún intento por bajarse de la silla.

\- Y ahora qué? No nos vamos a levantar hasta que termines.

Sammy guardo silencio con los puños cerrados y el ceño fruncido.

\- Por qué nadie me dice donde esta Shaina?

\- Debe ser porque ninguno de nosotros lo sabe – dijo Shion muy serio

\- Qué? Pero… usted dijo que ella se fue de viaje!

\- Sí, pero no sabemos a dónde. Prefieres que te digamos mentiras? Porque en ese caso estas preguntándole a la persona equivocada. – replico Shion mientras abría el periódico – Termina tu cereal para que vayas con Dohko a tu clase de hoy.

Sammy no se movió.

\- A que ni siquiera recuerdas que tengo un regalo pendiente para darte? – dijo Shion – Claro que no es apta para las niñas berrinchudas.

Sammy abrió grandes los ojos.

\- Pero… tu dijiste que me lo había ganado porque fui buena doncella!

\- Cierto. Acaba tu desayuno y te digo donde buscarlo.

Sammy lo miro a los ojos y termino su desayuno rápidamente.

\- Ya termine. Me lo das?

\- Recoge la mesa. Es la última vez que haces berrinche o te pondré a lavar el piso de toda la Cámara, de acuerdo?

Sammy lo miro asustada y asintió con la cabeza.

\- Perdón.

\- Bien. Ahora busca debajo de…

La puerta se abrió intempestivamente y Geist entro. Shion automáticamente supo lo que pasaba y casi corrió hacia ella. Geist le paso la bocina, la cual Shion tapo mientras daba instrucciones a Sammy.

\- Sammy, Geist te acompañará a buscar lo que te dije. Está en la recamara de Shaina en el closet. La encontraras fácilmente.

Geist entendió que no las quería ahí y rápidamente se llevó a Sammy. Cuando ambas hubieron salido Shion rápidamente contesto el teléfono.

So- Shaina?

Sh- Señor! Perdóneme por favor!

So- No niña, no digas tonterías! como estas? Dónde estás? Estábamos muy preocupados.

Sh-Estoy… bien.

So-Bien bien? O más o menos bien? Dime!

Sh-Yo estoy bien. La mayoría de mis heridas ya sanaron. Solo hay algunas que no lo hacen.

So-En dónde estás? Por qué no has regresado a casa?

Sh-Oslo. En el departamento de Minos. Le juro que él no me hizo nada! De verdad! Tiene que creerme!

So-Lo se hija, lo sé. Hemos visto parte de los videos… Él se encuentra bien?

Sh-No. Está sufriendo mucho. No quiero dejarlo solo

So-Por qué? No entiendo…

Sh-Hades… le ha quitado sus privilegios como espectro. Esta sanando muy lentamente, como una persona normal. Algunas de los golpes son extraños. Son exactos a los que yo tengo, mismas marcas, mismo color, mismo lugar… no estoy entendiendo nada… Pero quiero ir a casa… Los extraño mucho. No podemos salir de aquí… Ni siquiera tengo permitido llamarle, pero recibí su mensaje y quería decirle que estoy bien. No pude llamar antes. Minos no puede darse el lujo de hacer enojar a Hades otra vez.

So-Hades estuvo ahí?

Sh-Sí.

So-Te hizo algo?

Sh-No. Dijo que se comunicaría con Athena para resolver este lio.

So-Si, ya lo hizo.

Sh-Señor… Hemos fijado fecha. Será el Viernes 14 de Junio.

So-Yo me alegro por ti Shaina, pero necesitamos curarte!

Sh-Gracias Señor. No sé qué estamos esperando o porque no viene el señor Hades. No puedo hablar mucho por ahora. Podrían estar rastreándome. Recuerda que dijo que Milo tendría que hacer mi fiesta de compromiso?

So-Si

Sh-Me haría el favor de enviarme sus datos? Teléfono, correo, etc.? Quiero que comience de inmediato. Tengo mucho tiempo libre y quiero darle lata a ese imbécil.

So-Te los hare llegar por mensaje. Cuídate mucho si?

Sh-Le prometo que le llamare de haber algún cambio. Shion?

Si?

Sh-Gracias por preocuparse por mí.

Shaina colgó el teléfono dejando a Shion con un nudo en la garganta. Seguía sin poder rastrearla ni sentirla, pero había escuchado perfectamente los cambios en su voz. Había percibido lágrimas atravesadas, pena, dolor, vergüenza…

Era urgente cerrar esa investigación y castigar a los Dorados para que ella pudiera regresar. Estaría mejor con los suyos. Podría recuperarse totalmente de sus heridas físicas y psicológicas. Podrían volver a mimarla.

Él sabía que la rebeldía de Sammy era por no estar cerca de ella. Se habían hecho muy unidas y el no saber dónde estaba, también la estaba afectando.

Ella estaba en Noruega. Había dicho que en Oslo. Y entonces por qué no podía llegar su lectura hasta ella? Acaso Hades había creado algún tipo de barrera que se los impedía para que no pudieran llegar a ella? A pesar de todo ella se escuchaba bien, no como si la estuvieran obligando a decir las cosas. Podría el aprovechar su estancia ahí y mandarla a Asgard a buscar algunas pistas que el necesitaba?

 **Flashback**

\- No. No Apolo no lo sabe – dijo Shion viendo a la niña correr a ponerse otro vestido después de desengancharle la cabeza – Athena ha intentado ponerse en contacto con él, pero sin resultado y con todo esto que paso con Shaina se ha olvidado del asunto… y bueno… que te trae por aquí viejo amigo?

\- Que dilema – dijo Fes – Precisamente vengo por dos motivos: la primera es Recoger la cajita de madera que te trajo Shaina a principios de año

Shion la saco de su estante de libros y se la entregó.

\- Aquí la tienes amigo. Peco de curiosidad si te pregunto que contiene?

\- A mi esposa.

Shion hizo cara de no haber oído bien.

\- Que estás diciendo?

Fes se mostró apenado

\- Lo siento Shion, pero ya estaba harto de sus humillaciones y estupideces. Podrá ser muy bella, podrá ser la diosa del amor y la belleza, pero no es una buena mujer. Solo me utiliza para llenarse de joyas y ropa nueva, pero se la pasa cogiendo con Ares como conejo. Y ahí como la vez es malvada.

\- Fes! Me estás diciendo que todo este tiempo Afrodita estuvo aquí en el santuario junto a mi cama? Estas demente?

Fes sonrió con tristeza.

\- Siiiii. El único lugar donde el hijo de puta no iba a buscarla. A poco no soy muy listo? Desgraciadamente no pensé bien las cosas. Es mi culpa que Shaina esté sufriendo, que haya conocido a Ares y que haya sido golpeada por él. Ahora le regresare a Afrodita para que se divierta y deje a Shaina en paz.

\- No creo que tu medio hermano se conforme

\- No, pero al menos daremos tiempo a los tortolos para que formalicen. Teniendo a cuatro dioses de su lado, Ares no se atreverá a hacerle nada por temor a las represalias.

\- Cuatro?

\- Athena, Hades, Poseidón y Yo. Ya sé que no soy tan importante, pero te aseguro que también puedo lastimarlo.

\- Lo se Fes… El problema radica en que creo que ella no se ha decidido. – dijo Shion preocupado

\- Pues es la única forma. Ellos deben de formalizar ya!

\- Ahora lo primero que quiero es que se reporte y me diga que está bien. Necesito saberlo.

\- Lo entiendo.

Sammy salió a lucirles un traje de campanita y ambos le tomaron fotos. Shion le ayudo a quitárselo y la niña corrió a mostrarle el ultimo.

\- Y bueno, cuál era la segunda razón por la que estás aquí?

\- Ah sí!… reconoces esto? - Dijo Fes sacando un pergamino de su mochila

Shion lo abrió y vio el boceto de una joya. Un brazalete para ser exactos. Intento recordar, pero no pudo hacerlo.

\- No, lo siento. – de pronto una idea se le vino a la mente – Espera… no será…?

\- Sí, es ese mismo. – dijo Fes - La misma Joya que mi madre te mando entregarle a aquella desdichada el día de su destierro del santuario más de 200 años atrás.

Shion comenzó a llenarse de ira.

\- Entonces es cierto. Tú también me traicionaste! – Lo acuso Shion

\- No Shion, tranquilízate. A mí me pidieron esa joya y la hice, pero no me dijeron para quien era. Tu sabes que guardo los registros de todos mis trabajos. Te dije que te ayudaría a encontrar algún rastro y eso estoy haciendo. Encontré ese boceto y recordé que mi madre me la pidió en calidad de urgente por la misma fecha que estamos buscando.

Shion se dejó caer en el suelo con las manos en la cabeza. No era el momento! No con Shaina desaparecida! No con su responsabilidad como patriarca por al menos los próximos 18 meses!

Después de unos minutos en silencio, Fes le dijo:

\- Shion, es imposible hasta para mí el encontrar el brazalete en este momento ya que fue precisamente para esconder el cosmo de la persona que lo portara haciendo imposible su localización. Ya paso mucho tiempo y aunque en su momento por curiosidad lo hice, dejo de ser de mi interés. Si hubiera sabido que era para perjudicarte, te juro que lo hubiera hecho hasta el final.

Shion seguía callado. No. No debía culparlo a él. Había sido la arpía de su madre. La protectora de aquella a la que maldecía cada noche.

\- Amigo… la última pista que tengo de esa joya, es que se encontraba en Asgard. Tal vez desde ahí puedas investigar algo más. Vine a decírtelo en cuanto la encontré.

Shion se mantuvo callado. Sammy salió corriendo y se aventó a sus brazos. Era como si Sammy supiera que Shion necesitaba un abrazo.

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

Shion suspiro y se dirigió a la recamara de Shaina para recoger a Sammy y devolverle el teléfono a Geist. Tenía que llevarle la niña a Dohko antes de ir con Kiki a su entrenamiento

 **Mayo 14, 12 a.m.**

 **Octava Casa, Santuario de Athena**

 **Atenas, Grecia**

Desde la cocina, Samira observo como Milo caminaba lentamente hacia ella con esa mirada depredadora que tanto la excitaba. Antes de que a Samira le diera tiempo a protestar, se inclinó sobre ella y la besó con ternura, como si fuera una flor de la que quisiera absorber el aroma a través de los labios.

Samira se estremeció y sintió que todas sus terminaciones nerviosas vibraban de felicidad, le puso las manos en los hombros y dejó que sus labios se deslizaran por su cuello.

Milo deslizó la mano bajo los pliegues de su blusa y Samira sintió su calor en la espalda, mientras se apretaba contra él y sentía sus pechos contra su torso. Le desabrochó la chaqueta y le acarició el estómago, el escote y los pechos. Con cada caricia, Samira sentía una descarga eléctrica, en su cuerpo y en su alma, una caricia que le encendía la mente y le abrasaba la sangre. Milo la fue llevando poco a poco hacia la sala, rumbo al sofá.

Samira sentía que el calor la quemaba, el calor del deseo. Cuando Milo la miró a los ojos, Samira vio la misma pasión en ellos y, sin pensarlo dos veces, expresó en palabras su necesidad. Con una prontitud que la sorprendió, Milo deslizó una mano entre sus muslos y Samira sintió que desfallecía.

Milo siguió besándola en la boca, en la oreja, en el cuello, mientras con la mano la hacía gozar. Él le desanudó el lazo que mantenía los pantalones envolventes en su cintura y Samira percibió cómo la manta se deslizaba por sus piernas y caía al suelo.

Milo la observó y, al ver con cuánta pasión la miraba, Samira sintió todavía más deseo. Se apoderó de su monte de Venus y Samira gritó de placer, confesando abiertamente su deseo sexual. Ella sintió cómo el calor seguía apoderándose de hasta la última célula de su organismo y se apretó contra él, arqueando la espalda y sintiendo que una estela de lava incandescente salía de su cuerpo. Segundos después, Samira sintió que todo su cuerpo se convulsionaba, arqueó la espalda y le clavó las uñas en los hombros. Las piernas se le abrían como si tuvieran voluntad propia y Milo, viendo que, por fin, se rendía ante él y demandaba placer, la besó con ferocidad.

—¿No hemos terminado? —murmuró Samira.

—No, Pedhí Mou, no hemos terminado —sonrió Milo con una sonrisa lasciva.

Poco tiempo después, sus gritos de placer volvieron a llenar la octava casa.

Milo la llevó a la cama y comenzó a besarla cada vez con más pasión. Acto seguido, se desnudó para ella y se arrodilló entre sus muslos sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Samira se estremeció de deseo, lo tomó de los hombros y le indicó que entrara en su cuerpo.

Milo se resistió un momento y acarició aquel lugar con la boca. Samira deslizó sus dedos entre el pelo de Milo y lo apretó contra su feminidad. Milo obedeció y Samira sintió un placer total que la envolvía y la paralizaba y gritó, abandonándose.

Entonces, Milo se irguió y Samira vio su sexo, enardecido, adentrándose en su cuerpo y sintió que no había nada más que dar o que sentir, pero su garganta se abrió para emitir un agudo grito de placer.

Después nunca pudo recordar cuánto tiempo pasó en aquel éxtasis, sintiendo las manos, la boca y el cuerpo de Milo acariciándola en cuerpo y alma y dándole el más espectacular de los placeres.

Sentía su cuerpo henchido por la pasión, había perdido la noción del tiempo y de sí misma, no sabía dónde terminaba su cuerpo y dónde empezaba el placer, dónde terminaba su cuerpo y empezaba el de Milo...

Aquello era pura pasión, pura emoción, puro sentimiento, era la perfección.

Minutos más tarde, mientras ambos yacían en la cama y Samira admiraba la perfección del cuerpo de su esposo, le preguntó:

\- Habibe, no tendrás problemas por distraerte de este modo?

\- Te molesta? No puedo resistirte

\- No Habibe… pero estas en horario de trabajo. Además… te sentí tan apasionado… como si pensaras que esta sería la última vez que estaríamos juntos. – dijo abrazándolo

\- Jaja no digas tonterías Pedhí Mou, tu y yo vamos a estar juntos siempre

Samira sonrió aliviada

\- Pero…

\- Hay no! Que hiciste?

\- Mmm… es posible que vuelvan a castigarme y no esté en casa por unos días.

Samira se incorporó preocupada

\- Pero que fue lo que hiciste? Tan grave es?

\- Si, y no. Golpee a una persona y no debí haberlo hecho. Me arrepiento sinceramente y aceptare mi castigo.

\- Está muy mal? Lo mandaste al hospital?

\- No, pero tiene buenos contactos.

Samira suspiro

\- Y mientras? Que hare si tú tienes que irte por unos días?

\- Te gustaría trabajar en la empresa? – dijo Milo recargándose en su codo

\- Pero… yo no sé nada de fiestas!

\- Pero sabes hacer investigaciones y son parte del trabajo. Me ahorrarías mucho tiempo dinero y esfuerzo y podrías tomar decisiones con Bosh mientras yo no estoy. Que dices? Aceptas?

\- Seriamos como un equipo?

\- Así es

Samira sonrió feliz.

\- Me encantara ayudarte Habibe!

\- Bueno… ahora hay que vestirnos. Camus viene para acá.

Samira asintió y ambos comenzaron a vestirse bajo miradas de complicidad por lo que acababan de hacer.

Camus espero afuera de la puerta de Milo en lo que terminaban.

Desde que se había casado, Milo parecía conejo. Su libido estaba al tope y donde se le antojaba a la hora que se le antojaba, Su amigo hacía gala de su poder de seducción con Samira y ellos tenían que esperar a que estuvieran presentables.

Podría haber sido así su vida si tuviera aun a Fler en ella?

Se sentó en una de las bancas por fuera del templo y se dedicó a admirar la vista. Había estado toda la noche con Laura como Saga le había pedido. Su amiga estaba nerviosa, enojada, asustada y a la vez en las nubes. Su jefe la había sancionado descontándole los destrozos que había hecho Shaka y Camus había decidido hablar con él para que se hiciera cargo. La había acompañado a su departamento y había dormido en el sofá una vez que la hubo dejado dormida en su cama.

Según Laura, tendría esa noche los videos y se los podría entregar a Saori y Shion inmediatamente, lo que significaría que habría un Consejo de Dorados muy pronto. Al estar Shaka y Alde fuera del santuario y cuatro de los nueve restantes siendo acusados por golpear a Minos a quemarropa, la situación estaría difícil.

El guardia que fungía como Mensajero de Shion lo alcanzo con una enorme y pesada caja.

\- Caballero de Acuario, tiene un paquete. – dijo extendiendo la caja y un papel para que lo firmara.

\- Gracias – dijo Camus poniendo la caja sobre la banca y firmando el papel.

\- Puedo dejarle la correspondencia de esta casa?

\- Si

El mensajero siguió bajando a las otras casas con el correo y Camus se le quedo viendo a la caja. Estaba forrada de manila amarillo, pero al deshacer el envoltorio, se dio cuenta que era de un tenue de color rosa, rectangular y muy pesado. No tenía ningún membrete y aun así lo abrió.

Dentro de la caja había un sobre rojo con dos hojas cuidadosamente dobladas. Abrió la primera y vio que era una fina hoja grabada con una T en dorado como monograma. Procedió a leerla.

 _Querida Fler:_

 _Espero que te encuentres muy bien y muy contenta al estar finalmente con tu amado Camus. Tal y como me lo describiste parece ser un hombre centrado y maravilloso y debo confesar que en algún momento me sentí celosa de que hayas podido encontrar al amor de tu vida prácticamente en el patio de tu casa. Le he contado a mis amigas lo orgullosa que estas de tu hombre y lo valiente que fue al irte a rescatar de aquella comunidad rustica donde pensaban venderte. Todas coincidimos en que te ganaste la lotería y que hiciste lo correcto al huir de tu familia para ir a buscarlo. Espero que para cuando recibas el vestido, la diosa Freya ya te haya bendecido con la suerte de que él te haya pedido matrimonio. Si no, él debe estar completamente ciego. Dejaste a tu familia en Noruega, Tu reputación quedo por los suelos, te alejaste de todos tus amigos y abandonaste todo lo que conocías para ir a buscarlo, después de todo, hombres hay en todos lados. Como dije, ojala y te sepa corresponder. Te lo mereces._

 _Te he dicho cuanto te admiro? Mira que esperar dos años a que regrese tu amor (sin ninguna garantía) y luego ir por el hasta el otro lado de Europa… Debes en verdad amarlo mucho y él debe de valer la pena el esfuerzo. Rezare todos los días para que él te corresponda con el mismo ímpetu y que antes de un año me mandes a hacer un ajuar de bebe. Te imaginas un bebe tan guapo como me describes al papa o una nena tan hermosa como tú?_

 _Como podrás ver, el vestido fue tal y como me lo pediste a tu llegada a Paris a principios de Abril. Disculpa si me tarde un poco en enviarlo, pero la tela la mande a hacer especialmente para ti. El estampado que elegiste quedo genial y de no ser porque te prometí que solo tú la tendrías, hubiera hasta patentado el diseño._

 _Me tome el atrevimiento de enviarte la factura junto a esta carta. Como quedamos, deberá ser cubierta antes de fin de mes, que, según tus planes, es el tiempo que te tomaría en hacer la transferencia de tu dinero al de Grecia._

 _En fin. Espero pronto vengas a visitarme y me presentes a tu esposo._

 _Con Amor_

 _T_

Las manos de Camus comenzaron a temblar incontrolablemente cuando dejo el sobre y la carta a un lado y comenzó a separar varias capas de papel de china blanco que envolvían algo más pesado que contenían en su interior. El color se le fue por completo del rosto y el alma se le fue a los pies cuando descubrió que lo que estaba en su interior era un hermoso y vaporoso vestido de novia.

Milo abrió la puerta justo cuando Camus caía de rodillas totalmente en shock.


	104. Chapter 104

**Capítulo 102**

 **Mayo 14, 4 pm.**

 **Mansión de Ares**

 **Bagdad, Irak.**

Ares estaba haciendo un castillo de naipes en su escritorio totalmente concentrado en esa actividad. No tenían mucho trabajo ese día así que estaban en la sala dándose un descanso.

Fobos, Enio, Demos y Anteros estaban jugando domino mientras que Keres les servía bebidas disfrazada de mucama francesa como parte de su castigo por engañarlo.

\- Donde carajos esta Cidoimos con mi cheque? – dijo Ares sin dejar de jugar con sus naipes

\- Por qué no fuiste tú por él, padre? – contesto Anteros indiferente – Ya hubieras regresado y estarías gastándotelo.

\- Si… no pisare el inframundo en unos días… - dijo en voz baja pero aun así Anteros lo escucho y se giró para verlo.

\- Que hiciste ahora?

\- Nada que te importe

Anteros rolo los ojos y regreso a su juego.

El sonido de la puerta principal hizo a todos voltear curiosos. Cidoimos entro con algo de miedo. Lo que tenía que decirle a Ares no era fácil.

\- Dámelo! – dijo Ares impaciente extendiendo la mano hacia su fiel compañero.

\- Lo siento… Pandora dijo que no lo tenía – le dijo a varios metros de distancia por simple precaución – Que le llamara a Hades.

\- Qué? – dijo Ares cerrando la distancia tomándolo de su ropa para sacudirlo

\- Que le llames al tío Hades – Dijo Anteros conciliadoramente sin dejar de ver su juego.

\- Maldita sea!

Ares regreso a su escritorio y marco al celular de su tío.

H Hades al habla

A Tío!

H Ah! Eres tú! Que quieres?

A Mi mensajero acaba de llegar con las manos vacías. Pandora lo mando sin mi cheque.

H No me digas! Tenía entendido que habías donado tu dinero de muchos meses…

A Que que? Cual donación? Estás loco? Dame mi cheque!

H Lo siento. Tu dinero ya no existe. Y no esperes tampoco el cheque de Poseidón.

A Pero por qué? No pueden hacerme esto!

H Tu solito te lo buscaste. Tenías que meterte con mi hijo adoptivo favorito?

A Pero si a él no lo toqué!

H No me salgas con esas pendejadas! No eres un retrasado. Sabes perfectamente de lo que te estoy hablando.

A Si no me das mi cheque, iré con mi padre y…

H Y qué? Nos vas a acusar? Te reto a que lo hagas así podremos finalmente mostrarle a tu papi a su nieto mortal…

A Como carajo…?

H Oh vamos! No somos estúpidos. Personalmente lo he visto y sería muy interesante que los vieran juntos. Que crees que diría mi hermano al respecto?

A No te atreverías!

H Jajaja Parece que no me conoces. Pero me alegra que aceptes donar todo tu dinero en la compra de un departamento en mi edificio de Atenas.

A Pero… esos son carísimos!

H Eso hace que tu donación sea mucho más generosa. Además no te quejes… te lo estoy dando al costo.

A Pero tío!

H Es eso, o una madriza de mi parte equivalente a la que le diste a ella. Tu elige.

A Si lo pones así… el dinero.

H Sabía que entrarías en razones. Ahora… por tu propio bien, aléjate de ellos. A partir de hoy ambos tienen mi protección y tú no quieres meterte conmigo verdad?

A Grrrr… no tío.

H Bien. No te quiero ver merodeando por aquí hasta después del 15 de Junio de acuerdo?

A Grrrr… si tío.

Hades colgó satisfecho de su diplomacia y Ares aventó el celular contra la pared. Estaba furioso. Su cosmo comenzó a encenderse y sus hijos llegaron corriendo a ver que sucedía. La habitación estaba siendo hecha pedazos únicamente con su furia. El escritorio se partió a la mitad, el librero estaba deshecho y los muebles caían sin cesar. Los cristales de la habitación se rompieron, y la casa comenzaba a temblar. Solo un milagro podría salvarlos a todos en la casa.

De pronto Ares se calmó y salió de esa habitación hacia su recamara. Se aventó en su cama con los brazos bajo su cabeza viendo al techo.

\- Maldita mi suerte! Ahora hasta depa le voy a poner y sin disfrutarla. – dijo – Pero… eso puede ser que juegue a mi favor. Las leyes son claras. Ningún dios podrá tener dentro de su Elite a miembros que estén enlazados sentimentalmente con otros miembros de Elite de dioses antagónicos, en este caso Hades.

Se levantó y comenzó a hacer planes.

\- Entonces… si Athena hace las cosas como se debe la va a quitar de su puesto tan pronto firme ese bendito compromiso y con lo orgullosa que es la maldita víbora es capaz de renunciar al santuario… mmm… y como yo voy a pagar el departamento y se dónde va a tener que vivir… y Minos no estará en casa porque alguien los tiene que mantener… Jajaja Ay Tío! Pero si me la estas poniendo aún más fácil! Jajaja Por eso eres mi favorito!

Feliz con el resultado de sus maquiavélicas maquinaciones, se puso a cantar hasta que se escuchó el pesado portón abrirse y un automóvil muy conocido por todos en esa casa se detuvo frente a la puerta. Afrodita bajo de ahí, con su vestido de estilo Chanel, su pamela rosa y sus lentes oscuros observando a su alrededor buscando a su amante.

A Ares no le tomo más que unos segundos salir a su encuentro.

\- Mi amor! Regresaste a mí! – dijo corriendo a besarla y abrazarla.

Fobos y Deimos suspiraron aliviados. Anteros le marco inmediatamente a Eros y Keres agradecía a Zeus por haberla enviado de regreso. Así como se veían las cosas, de seguro que Ares les daba al menos tres semanas de vacaciones para poder quedarse solo con Afrodita y ponerse al día de los casi siete meses que no había pasado a su lado.

 **Mayo 14, 12 am.**

 **Bar de Doña Jura,**

 **Rio de Janeiro, Brasil.**

Alde había bajado del autobús que lo había llevado a Rio de Janeiro para verse con Paulo Dos Santos como habían quedado y había tomado un taxi que lo llevo hasta el Barrio de San Sebastián donde estaba el famoso Bar de Doña Jura. Era un bar sencillo, de barrio, donde hacían unas ricas empanadas de carne y los comensales parecían conocerse de muchos años.

Hubo un momento de silencio cuando el entro buscando a una persona que nunca había visto, pero al fondo, junto a una vieja rockola, una persona le hacia señas.

Se acercó lo suficiente para ver a un hombre en sus cuarentas, vestidos cómodamente con playera deportiva y shorts.

\- Taurus?

\- A sus órdenes – dijo Alde

\- Siéntate por favor – dijo Paulo haciéndole una seña a la camarera quien ya traía una bandeja de empanadas recién hechas.

\- Gracias. – dijo Alde cuando se las pusieron enfrente – Puedo? Fueron cinco horas de camino y llevo dos sin comer y tengo un hambre…!

Paulo no pudo evitar sonreír ante la honestidad del grandulón.

\- Todas tuyas.

Alde agradeció y comenzó a comérselas.

\- Taurus. Vi el partido del miércoles pasado. Anulaste la marcación de dos penaltis que el árbitro había dado a favor del equipo visitante.

\- Fueron muy obvios en las trampas que estaban haciendo – dijo tomando otra empanada – Aunque se ve que tenían bastante bien ensayado el engaño. Y el árbitro también lo vio.

Paulo se puso muy serio.

\- Tú no eres de aquí verdad?

\- Llegue aquí hace poco. Aunque nací aquí me he criado mayormente en Europa.

\- Y supongo que allá no hay corrupción en el soccer…

\- Como dice?

\- Taurus, si te cite aquí tan lejos de tu lugar de residencia es porque alebrestaste a la mafia.

\- Mafia? Cual Mafia?

\- Quiero suponer que nadie te dijo nada. Dentro de la Federación Brasileña de Futbol profesional, existe un grupito que apoya a una mafia bastante poderosa que controla todas las apuestas deportivas del país. Controlan desde el peso de los jugadores hasta los árbitros y los directivos de los diferentes equipos. Todo a voluntad. No digo que lo hagan siempre, pues a veces el no saber el resultado hace que las apuestas sean más altas comprendes?

\- Apenas.

\- El partido amistoso en el que participaste como juez de línea, estaba arreglado. Los penales debían serlo y tú los alteraste.

\- Oh! Y porque permiten eso?

\- Y quien va a detenerlos? Sabes por qué pudiste entrar tu a ese juego?

\- Por mis buenas calificaciones?

\- Jajaja cierto, pero aparte de eso?

\- No

\- Porque nadie más quiso tomar parte. De los 100 jueces de línea calificados y oficialmente en listas de FIFA, nadie quiso aceptar el puesto. El Juez al que sustituiste casualmente "Enfermó" días antes del partido. Estaba demasiado asustado como para siquiera ponerse en pie.

\- Ahhh. Buena suerte la mía verdad? – dijo Alde comiéndose la última empanada.

Paulo rio como loco por un rato mientras Alde pedía una cerveza.

\- Creo que no estas entendiendo la magnitud de lo que te estoy diciendo.

\- Yo si entiendo. No soy estúpido. Todo el soccer aquí esta amañado y todos tienen el suficiente miedo como para no hacer nada al respecto – dijo Alde – Comprenderá que ese no es mi problema. Si yo considero que no es falta no la marcaria. Si no es penal, simplemente no lo marco. Amo el soccer señor, pero no voy a dejar que unos mariquitas lo enloden si puedo evitarlo.

Paulo esta vez no se rio. Vio que Alde decía las cosas en serio.

\- Supiste del árbitro que asesino al jugador estrella hace un par de años?

\- Algo escuche

\- Después ese arbitro amaneció decapitado y desmembrado colgando de un puente…

\- Si… algo drástico y lamentable…

\- Y al juez de línea que falleció por un pelotazo?

\- Mala suerte…

\- Todos esos incidentes y muchos más, fueron provocados por ellos Taurus. Son altamente peligrosos y tienen a muchos de nuestros miembros en la asociación comprados, pero no tenemos pruebas. Pocos son los que se han salvado porque la mafia no los considera peligrosos para sus propósitos.

\- Y todo esto que tiene que ver conmigo?

\- Antes de saber que el partido del miércoles pasado había sido arreglado y tú les rompiste sus planes, la asociación que presido había quedado bastante impresionada contigo y estaban interesados a integrarte en nuestra asociación como un miembro oficial. Traigo conmigo el escrito firmado que lo comprueba.

\- En serio?

\- Sí, pero después mi contacto me dijo que causaste un gran daño moral y económico a la organización criminal y ya no sé cómo proceder. No quiero a otro miembro muerto o desaparecido pero tampoco quiero que te puedan llegar al precio y la corrupción siga creciendo. Algo me dice que tú eres alguien honesto y que no te das a la corrupción y es el tipo de personas que ando buscando. Te gustaría ser socio nuestro?

Alde frunció el ceño. Sabía lo que Paulo estaba diciendo. Era inconcebible ese tipo de comportamiento entre los que debían poner el orden y el ejemplo en su deporte favorito.

\- Y si les ayudo a terminar o al menos disminuir este… tipo de acciones…?

\- Solo eres un hombre Taurus, no veo como podrías.

\- Y si les doy pruebas en contra de los árbitros o jueces de línea corruptos?

\- Los sacaríamos de la Asociación y no podrían estar en ningún partido oficial. Eso incrementaría que la afición tuviera de nuevo fe en nosotros.

\- Esto podría debilitar a la mafia de la que hablan?

\- Ciertamente.

\- La pregunta aquí es… Desean mi ayuda? Yo debo regresar a Europa en aproximadamente mes y medio sin discusión pero puedo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo mientras tanto.

\- Con que nos entregaras a 5 árbitros de los 20 que hay en listas, nos serias de mucha ayuda. Pero sigo sin pensar como lo harías.

\- Eso, déjemelo a mí. Tengo una última pregunta.

\- Dime

\- No tienen más empanadas?

 **Mayo 14, 4 pm.**

 **Onceava Casa de Acuario,**

 **Atenas, Grecia.**

Milo estaba preocupado por Camus. Su amigo se había prácticamente derrumbado delante suyo y no podía hacer nada para reanimarlo. Lo había levantado y acompañado hasta su casa donde Camus había caído pesadamente sobre el sofá y llevaba abrazando la almohada por casi dos horas.

\- Camus… dime que te pasa por favor – rogaba Milo desesperado.

La verdad sea dicha nunca lo había visto en ese estado.

\- Te sientes mal? – dijo Milo

\- Quiero ver a Shion! – dijo Camus finalmente

\- Ven, vamos. Te acompaño. – dijo Milo aun sin saber lo que le sucedía a su amigo.

Shion había accedido telepáticamente a ver a Camus en calidad de urgente, por lo que Milo los acompañó hasta su oficina privada y salió. Camus estaría en buenas manos, pero lo esperaría afuera de cualquier manera.

\- Que pasa Camus. No te siento bien. – dijo Shion invitándolo a sentarse frente a él.

\- En realidad señor, me siento física y emocionalmente mal. – contesto Camus

\- Cuéntame

Camus procedió a contarle toda su situación con Fler. Desde lo que había ocurrido dos años atrás, hasta lo que había sucedido justo horas antes con el vestido.

Shion escuchaba atentamente sin interrumpirlo. Camus esperaba que comenzara a reganarlo o a gritarle lo estúpido que se había comportado pero no había sido así.

\- Camus… no hare nada de lo que crees. – Se quitó su máscara para señalar que no le hablaría como patriarca – Sígueme.

Camus obedeció en silencio. Salieron de su oficina, atravesaron la cámara y entraron a sus aposentos. Camus nunca había estado ahí, pero con el ánimo que traía, no le dedico ni un momento a admirarlos.

Shion continuo hasta su vestidor con Camus detrás de él. Se paró frente al cuadro y se lo señaló.

\- Te presento a mi hijo Camus

Camus miro el cuadro frente a él con asombro y después volvió su cabeza hacia Shion. Él no tenía conocimiento de ningún hijo, ninguna esposa de Shion. Siempre se le había hecho extraño que en casi 300 años no se le conociera a nadie y ahora decía que tenía un hijo?

\- Su… hijo?

\- Sí. Junto a su madre.

Camus observo a la chica de cabello castaño y ojos esmeraldas. De ahí que Dohko lo bromeaba con su fijación por las castañas?

\- Camus, te daré la historia resumida para ver si captas mi mensaje. La historia completa se las hare saber a todos en su momento. – dijo Shion – La mujer que vez ahí no fue mi primer amor, pero si fue el último. Yo cometí un error similar al tuyo pero aún más grave.

\- Mas?

\- Ella, era una doncella de Athena en el siglo SXVIII. Ella sufrió la pérdida de un ser amado y yo también. Terminamos consolándonos mutuamente y llegue a quererla mucho más que a la primera. Pero conforme el amor crecía, también crecían mis celos aunque no se los externaba. Ella se fue alejando de mí y le eche la culpa a mi discípulo. Los veía más tiempo juntos y ella se alejaba más y más. Un día, haciendo la más grande gala de mi estupidez juvenil ya como patriarca, exhibiendo su condición de mancillada ante todo el santuario, hice que la desterraran para siempre.

\- Que usted hizo que? – dijo Camus escandalizado, pero Shion no se inmuto

\- Diez años después, me entero por una misiva que ella le dejo a Dohko, que cuando esto sucedió iba encinta. Su venganza para conmigo es que nunca lo conocería. Y así fue. Esto que vez aquí se encontró por casualidad muchos años después. Demasiados quizá como para que yo siquiera intentara buscarlo.

Camus estaba blanco. Las mujeres podían ser así de crueles? Y Fler? No, ella no era capaz de hacerle eso. O sí?

\- Los dioses conspiraron contra mi literalmente Camus. Dohko también. Todos hicieron todo lo posible para que yo no pudiera encontrar ni rastro de ellos. Y después de un tiempo deje de buscarlos. Ahora ambos llevan muchos años de fallecidos y yo sigo aquí, solo. Creí que mientras estaba en el inframundo gracias a Saga, la vería tal vez para reclamarle, tal vez para pedirle perdón, pero a ella le regalaron el pase directo a los Elíseos. No esperaba menos. Los embrujó a todos, pero si esos mismos dioses hubieran sido justos como tanto proclama, no le hubieran dado el pase tan fácilmente. Esconderle un hijo a su padre es el peor pecado que pueden hacer pues perjudican a ese niño en muchos sentidos. Después la gente dice que es culpa del padre desnaturalizado que los abandonó, cuando en realidad la HDP de la madre ni siquiera le dio la oportunidad. – dijo con rabia y tristeza en la voz

\- Yo… no sé qué decir…

\- No dejes que eso te pase Camus. Búscala, discúlpate, ruégale si es necesario si ella es tu elegida. Las mujeres son volubles y vengativas cuando están heridas y sus acciones te dejan marcado hasta el día de tu muerte. Fler no es la excepción. Tú ya dudaste de ella demasiado y en este momento ella debe estar herida y si te dejas, con ganas de vengarse.

Camus salió del vestidor como zombi. No, su dulce Fler no haría eso. Ella lo perdonaría si él le rogaba… Tenía que ir a Asgard.

\- No. No puedes salir de aquí a Enero para ir a buscarla – dijo Shion tranquilamente leyendo sus pensamientos – Pero puedes primero averiguar como esta. Ya que lo sepas y planees el siguiente paso a seguir, podrás pedirle un permiso especial a Athena. No antes.

Camus comprendió lo que Shion le estaba diciendo. Ya había pecado mucho por impulsivo. Debía planear bien como traerla de regreso cuanto antes y dejarse de estupideces. No quería pasar el resto de su vida solo, como Shion lo había hecho.

\- Ahora ve y descansa. A qué hora dijo tu amiga que vendría a rendir su informe?

\- A las 6.

\- Falta menos de dos horas. Podrás con el trabajo o quieres que te disculpe con Athena?

Camus se enderezo altivamente.

\- Claro que voy a poder!

\- Entonces, ve a tu casa y nos vemos en el salón del consejo a las 6 en punto. – dijo Shion poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro y volviendo a ponerse su máscara. – Yo te ayudare a encontrarla. Solo no dejes que afecte tu trabajo de acuerdo? Y ni una palabra de lo que compartí contigo con nadie.

Camus asintió agradecido y se retiró con una reverencia. Milo aún seguía afuera esperándolo.

\- Como estas? Mejor? – pregunto Milo

\- No, pero ahora sé exactamente lo que tengo que hacer – dijo Camus mientras se encaminaban a su casa para arreglarse para el consejo.

 **Mayo 14, 6 pm.**

 **Sala de reunión del Consejo, Santuario de Athena**

 **Atenas, Grecia.**

Athena estaba sentada dos escalones más arriba que los dorados en una silla roja muy cómoda. Se le veía tensa, triste y cansada. No había dicho una sola palabra ni siquiera para saludar a sus caballeros.

Debajo de ella estaba Shion en una silla distinta a la de los otros seis. De lado derecho tenia a Dohko, Aiorios y Camus de lado izquierdo a Aioria, DM y Mu.

La mesa frente a ellos contenía papel, pluma y agua suficiente para todos.

Al frente, de pie frente a ellos, estaban Milo, Shaka, Afro y Kanon en representación de Saga.

Shion se levantó y dijo:

\- Caballeros. Estamos reunidos aquí porque de no hacerlo, podemos desatar una nueva guerra santa. Algunos de ustedes no están de acuerdo con esta medida y se respeta su opinión. Aun así les pedimos que estén atentos a lo que se les va a presentar y piensen bien en todas las posibilidades.

Espero a que alguno hiciera algún comentario, pero no fue así.

\- Para los que no lo recuerdan, La teniente Laura Gómez accedió a ayudarnos con la interrogación de Milo, Afro, Shaka y Saga. Les pido silencio y que se guarden sus opiniones hasta el término de la presentación. Teniente? Puede usted comenzar.

Laura, quien previamente había arreglado todo el equipo audiovisual con su laptop, y proyector y pantalla portátiles, se presentó delante de ellos.

\- Buenas noches. Shion aquí está el informe que me fue solicitado por escrito. – dijo extendiéndole una carpeta azul engargolada con dos copias.

Shion los tomo.

\- Gracias. Puedes explicárselo a todos los presentes? Tengo entendido que tienes prueba en video.

\- Sí señor, en el informe que me fue solicitado se documenta textualmente la agresión que sufrió Minos por algunas de la personas aquí presentes, de igual manera se tiene una evidencia videográfica. – dijo Laura manipulando su computadora

El primer video en ser mostrado fue el de Milo, quien no mostraba ninguna expresión en su rostro. Cuando termino, ninguno de los presentes hizo ningún sonido. Laura lo pauso por orden de Shion.

\- Cuáles son sus conclusiones al respecto, teniente? – pregunto el patriarca

\- Que el señor Milo aquí presente agredió a Minos por sentimientos encontrados; Que la razón por la que Milo agredió a Minos fue personal y no profesional. El porqué, si no está claramente evidenciado en el vídeo, tendrá que preguntársele directamente a él.

Un ligero murmullo entre los dorados se escuchó.

Shion le hizo una pequeña señal a Laura para que procediera a mostrar el video que seguía. Laura lo hizo y el video mostrando a Afro en su interrogatorio fue mostrado. De nuevo hizo una pausa cuando este terminó.

\- Y respecto a lo que acabamos de ver... Algún comentario Teniente Gómez?

\- Que el señor Aphrodite lo hizo por rencores que sucedieron en el pasado, según lo que el señor Aphrodite expuso el sufrió provocación verbal por parte de Minos, lo cual lo llevó a cometer la agresión.

Un murmullo aún más fuerte que el anterior se hizo presente.

\- Silencio Caballeros! hay dos videos más que ver. Teniente?

Laura volteo a ver a Shaka. Él no se había movido ni siquiera pestañeado.

\- Teniente? Se encuentra bien? Puede ponernos el video?

\- Si, lo siento estaba distraída. – dijo quitando la pausa del video.

Ahora la parte del interrogatorio a Shaka fue la que se mostró en pantalla.

Al termino del video Todos habían volteado a ver a Shaka y Athena se había tapado los ojos en una actitud avergonzada.

\- El señor Shaka aquí presente, reconoció que agredió a Minos y que él no se defendió de la agresión, más el motivo él no lo aclaró, lo aclaró el señor Saga en el último video al decir que Shaka agredió a Minos al ser coaccionado por unas fotos que vio, y al no encontrarse totalmente en sus facultades, si ya eso sea no verdad lo tiene que determinar ustedes.

\- A que se refiere con que no estaba en sus facultades teniente? – pregunto Shion curioso

\- Según lo que me dieron a entender, tenía alcohol en su organismo, la veracidad de eso hecho sólo se puede decidir si el señor Shaka aquí presente lo admite o no. Ustedes decidirán si se guían o no por la palabra de Shaka, ya que en este momento no hay forma de determinar si tuvo alcohol en el organismo o no.

Shion se quedó callado por un momento y volteo a ver a Mu, quien movió ligeramente su cuerpo hacia abajo, lo que Shion tomo como culpabilidad.

\- Terminemos de ver el último video por favor.

Laura se tomó su tiempo para este último video. Afortunadamente lo había editado lo más que pudo, pero aun así, casi todo el interrogatorio había sido sobre sus piernas.

Algunas miradas divertidas fueron cruzadas entre los dorados no involucrados y Laura supo exactamente lo que estaban pensando.

\- Cof cof algún... Comentario Teniente? – dijo Shion incomodo

Laura suspiro antes de contestar:

\- Que el Doctor Saga agredió a Minos y Minos no respondió a la agresión, el porqué, ya lo pudieron ver en el vídeo, sin comentar que en este caso también hubo provocación verbal por parte de Minos hacia Saga. En conclusión todos los hicieron por motivos personales, habiendo o no provocación, el caso es que Minos no respondió a la agresión.

\- Gracias Teniente. Milo, Shaka, Afro... Esperen afuera. Kanon tu quédate.

Espero a que los dorados se retiraran:

\- Mu, Dm, Aioria, Aioros, Dohko, Camus y Kanon. Ustedes formaran el consejo. Teniente no se vaya. Estoy seguro que las personas aquí presentes desearan hacerle algunas preguntas después de un receso de cinco minutos dentro de esta sala.

\- Claro que sí, no hay ningún problema.

\- Shion se acercó a Athena con quien se puso a cambiar impresiones en voz baja y los demás dorados hicieron los mismo entre ellos. Camus prefirió acercarse a Laura para despejar su cabeza:

\- Lo estás haciendo bien. Aunque estoy seguro que al menos dos mojigatos del consejo van a preguntarte acerca de tus métodos – dijo Camus sonriendo

\- Me lo imaginaba, ya de por si tengo claro lo que piensan todos tus amigos de mí, pero a mí solo me importa lo que piensas… Y a ti te pasa algo… no sé qué es, pero te pasa algo

\- Mi opinión de ti no ha cambiado ni un ápice.- contesto Camus haciendo contacto visual- Me preocupa el resultado de este consejo. Hay demasiado en juego. Eso es todo.

\- Eso me tranquiliza ya que si hago esto es por ti, por nadie más. Esperemos que todo salga bien y puedan determinar cuál es el mejor curso de acción.

\- Afro no me preocupa. Es su primera falta. Shaka... Bueno... A todos nos ira mal ahí jijiji El que más me preocupa es Milo.

\- Víctimas de su propio inventó eh? Porque te preocupa Milo? Si te digo la verdad al único que le encontré una razón medianamente coherente para la agresión fue Milo, sin contar que en el caso de él puede ser un poco entendible.

\- Si cariño. Me preocupa Milo porque no es su primera falta. La última vez fue sentenciado a 30 días en el calabozo aunque purgo su condena de otro modo aún tiene ese antecedente en su expediente.

Shion llamo a sentarse a todos. Laura quedo al frente como Shion le pidió.

\- Teniente Gómez. – Dijo Aioros levantándose - Espero que no tome a mal nuestras preguntas. Es la primera vez en la historia de este santuario que hay una investigación por un secular. Podría decirle al consejo sus calificaciones para este caso? Algo sobre su experiencia profesional?

\- No tranquilo por mí no hay problema – Respondió tranquila – Hace cinco años me gradúe como técnico judicial - detective investigador, para que me entiendan mejor criminalística, desde entonces estoy trabajando en casos de homicidio, accesos carnales abusivos, secuestros, hurtos, etc.

\- Gracias – dijo Aioros sentándose y dejándole la palabra a otro de sus compañeros.

Esta vez, fue DM quien se levantó para preguntar:

\- Podría decirnos en su experiencia si esto hubiera sucedido y el afectado presentado cargos cual sería la sentencia adecuada a cada uno? Solo con la información que usted tiene.

\- Mi trabajo consiste en la recolección de evidencias para determinar los móviles que llevaron a cometer un hecho punible y poder probar la inocencia o culpabilidad de personas con respecto a lo que se encontró en el lugar de los hechos. – dijo Claramente Laura - Eso dependería del tipo de agresión que sufrió la persona, y el tiempo de incapacidad o lesión presentada, eso sólo se puede determinar con un parte médico.

\- En este caso en el que yo vi que Minos NO tenía ninguna lesión grave... Lo cual indica que solo fue una agresión leve y que no pone en riesgo su vida. Como lo trataría?

\- Si la persona afectada no quiere enjuiciar al agresor, y no tiene heridas que comprometan su vida, el agresor tiene que pagar la incapacidad o enfermedad dictada por el médico. Eso sólo lo puede dictar el juez, en acuerdo de las dos partes.

\- Gracias – dijo DM sentándose y anotando algo en el papel frente a él.

Fue el turno de Aioria de hablar:

\- Teniente, no puedo evitar pensar que sus métodos para sacar información son poco ortodoxas... Porque no simplemente les pregunto de frente? Para que tanto teatro?

A Laura no le gusto su tono, pero recordó que tenía que comportase profesionalmente.

\- Porque no se tenían ninguna prueba contra ellos, sin contar con que cada vez que se les insinuaba algo del tema se ponían a la defensiva, o trataban de desviar el tema. Según lo que ellos decían al principio ninguno sabía nada.

\- Una última pregunta de mi parte Teniente... Cree que los motivos de los acusados sean suficiente para justificar una agresión por mínima que sea ?

\- No, no creo que ningún motivo justifique una agresión por mínima que sea, aunque hay una que posiblemente si la llegue a entender aunque no esté de acuerdo y no la justifique.

\- Y cuál es esa?

\- La de Milo.

\- Gracias.

Cinco de los siete dorados comenzaron a murmurar, por lo que Camus se levantó para acallarlos.

\- Teniente, en el interrogatorio hacia Shaka hubo un... Incidente que causo daños materiales. A cuánto asciende el monto? Le causo algún problema a usted con sus superiores?

Laura le lanzo una mirada de pistola. De verdad tenía que nombrar a la Barbie?

\- 7.600 dólares, Pero los daños me los descontaran a mí y como fue mi primera falta solo obtuve un buen regaño.

\- Cree que la reacción de Shaka hacia usted fue justificada?

\- Yo lo estuve presionando lo suficiente para lograr una respuesta, así que juzguen ustedes.

\- Una última pregunta de mi parte. En algún momento sintió que su integridad física estuvo comprometida durante los interrogatorios?

Laura se tuvo que morder un labio para controlarse y no despotricar.

\- Si, en el interrogatorio de Shaka cuando el vidrio estalló y la mesa salió a volar.

\- Gracias.

Dohko se levantó tomando turno:

\- Teniente Gómez. Usted conocía a los acusados antes de sus interrogatorios?-

\- Sólo los había visto en la boda de Milo, a Saga lo vi dos veces antes de la boda.

\- Y le parecieron del tipo agresivo?

\- No

\- Gracias.

Shion, quien estaba recibiendo las instrucciones de Athena al oído, se dirigió a Laura.

\- Teniente Gómez. Algo más que quiera agregar antes de abandonar el salón?

\- No

\- Puede entonces retirarse teniente. Le agradecemos mucho su ayuda. Camus acompáñala a la cámara de Athena y regresa. Geist estará ahí para acompañarla.

Camus obedeció y no tardo en regresar al consejo. Era el momento decisivo para esos cuatro.


	105. Chapter 105

**Capítulo 103**

 _Agradezco publicamente a toolate503 por toda su ayuda en los enlaces a LC (spinoff) ya que esta todavia mas loco que yo y a Artemiss90 por todos los dias dormirse tan tarde como yo. Su simple presencia en la red me impulsa a escribir._

 _Besos a ustedes mis locos favoritos_

 _(no Beauty, tu tambien eres de mis favoritas pero a ti te recuerdo en todos los lemons jajaja)_

 **Mayo 14, 7 pm.**

 **Sala de reunión del Consejo, Santuario de Athena**

 **Atenas, Grecia.**

Los tres acusados estaban sentados en el barandal de la terraza de la sala viendo el atardecer. Ninguno había dicho nada desde que habían salido de la sala del consejo.

\- Por qué presiento que soy al que le va a ir peor en el castigo – dijo Milo recibiendo de inmediato un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Shaka

\- Idiota! Si nos hubieras dicho que te gustaba la víbora te hubiéramos ayudado y no estaríamos en este problema los tres! – dijo Shaka

\- Shaka tiene razón Milo, no tendríamos que soportar al estúpido titiritero si tú le hubieras llegado antes a Shaina – dijo Afrodita

\- Al final no creo que nos hubiéramos llevado bien – mintió Milo – Solo debo aprender a controlarme cuando los vea juntos.

\- Pues ya seremos dos – menciono Shaka

\- Más bien tres – confirmo Afro – Aunque no entiendo por qué si Saga fue el primero en agredirlo no está aquí? El también debería ser castigado.

\- Supongo que ya no lo cuentan como un Caballero Dorado fresita – dijo Milo – Menos mal que no quisieron castigar a Kanon en su lugar. Eso lo hubiera hecho encabronar y bien!

El silencio se hizo entre los tres dorados. Sabían que no importaba la excusa, Hades había puesto entre la espada y la pared a Athena y los tres debían ser castigados.

\- Jajaja pero al que le van a descontar dinero es a Shaka - dijo Afro recordando el berrinche de su compañero – Ahora si vas a tener que vivir como asceta sin desinfectante ni suavizante de osito para tus trusas.

\- Qué? Nooooo! Mejor ahorro en otras cosas. A mi desinfectante déjalo en paz!

\- Jajaja creí que ibas a decir que a tus calzones los dejara en paz! – bromeo Milo

\- Pues si también…. Momento… tu como sabes que uso ese suavizante? – pregunto Shaka a Afro.

\- Jajaja creo no quieres saber la respuesta – contesto Milo – Ya en serio… Estabas de verdad tan borracho en mi boda?

\- Pues… la verdad… no lo sé.

\- Como que no lo sabes? – pregunto Afro – Siquiera supiste en que momento golpeaste a Minos?

\- Mmm… no estoy muy seguro – dijo Shaka dubitativamente – Recuerdo una figura borrosa vestido de blanco ensenándome las fotos de la revista donde Shaina estaba fajando con Minos y…

\- Qué?- exclamaron los otros dos dorados

\- Que Shaina estaba qué?

\- Con quién?

\- Cual revista?

\- Nuestra Shaina?

Shaka suspiro.

\- No sé qué revista es, pero Liz ya me la había mostrado. Esas fotos son en verdad atrevidas y estaba planeando reclamarle a ella, pero como dije, alguien, no recuerdo quien, me estuvo picando diciendo que era una vergüenza para todo el santuario que eso apareciera y que había reconocido al hombre de esa pareja y que si yo fuera familiar de ella tendría que defender su honor y… hasta ahí recuerdo – dijo Shaka – Pues cuanto alcohol me dieron? Y Cuando? Según yo solo estaba pidiendo té helado en la barra.

Afro y Milo comenzaron a reír escandalosamente.

\- Y no te supo raro él te? – pregunto Afro limpiándose una lagrima de risa

\- Pues me supo un poco dulce… pero… - de pronto reacciono - Ay Hijos de &*^%^! Me adulteraban mi te? Y yo que creí que los dos tragos de vodka que tome en el camerino me habían afectado – dijo Shaka con el ceño fruncido

\- Jaja Jaja y cuantos tés te tomaste – pregunto Afro divertido

\- Como diez o más!

Afro y Milo siguieron riéndose mientras a Shaka se le subía el color al rostro de pena.

\- Jajaja y también ibas borracho al interrogatorio? Porque ahí si la regaste bien y bonito – dijo Afro – Como se te ocurre atacar a Laura? Hasta di que Camus no te ha congelado las bolas!

\- Ni le hice nada, pero ganas no me faltaron… - dijo Shaka muy serio – Es totalmente irrespetuosa.

\- Ni aguantas nada – dijo Milo – Ya me imagino si te hubiera querido sacar la verdad así como se la saco a Saga

\- Jajaja no me hagas decir verdades que no quiero Milo – dijo Shaka con una sonrisa – A mí no me engaña, esa vieja le trae ganas a Saga y solo necesitaba un pretexto para echársele encima.

\- Aja, y tú ya hubieras querido que te entrevistaran así. Admítelo! – se burló Afro – Al paso que vas no podrás cumplir tu misión. Pobre Liz.

\- Pobre Liz? Liz que tiene que ver en esto?

\- Que no es tu novia?

\- Ay no! Todos los dioses del olimpo me guarden de que eso suceda! Además con el papi que se carga, prefiero ir al inframundo y estrenarme con Pandora… bueno… no tanto Jajaja creo que exagere… pero ya me entienden.

\- Menos mal, porque la veo muy entusiasmadita con alguien más – dijo Afro – Creo que él no va a dar ningún paso en esa dirección porque cree que es tu novia.

\- Quien es el valiente? – pregunto Shaka curioso

\- El urgido mayor – contesto Milo – Se dé buena fuente que todo el día han andado muy juntitos jijiji

\- Puf pues le deseo buena suerte! Liz es demasiado… activa para mi jejeje

\- Sexualmente? – pregunto Milo extrañado de que su amigo supiera esas cosas, ganándose otro golpe de su parte

\- Solo en eso piensas? – respondió Shaka – Me refería a que es demasiado hiperactiva para mí. Es bastante lista y tiene demasiado tiempo libre lo que hace que su cabecita piense de más. Suerte para él y mi bendición. – dijo en tono solemne

\- Le pasaremos el recado cuando lo veamos – dijo Afro divertido – Creen que vayan a ser muy severos los castigos?

\- Esperemos que no. – dijo Shaka preocupado.

Sabía que se le había pasado la mano con Laura pero no lo admitiría nunca.

 **Afuera de la sala en el pasillo…**

Laura salió de la sala del consejo más tranquila. Se había sentido tan nerviosa como si ella fuera la acusada, pero las preguntas del "jurado" no habían sido tan temibles como ella pensaba.

\- Laura? – dijo una voz femenina detrás de ella.

Laura volteo y pego tremendo grito al mismo tiempo que lanzo un puñetazo que Geist fácilmente esquivo.

\- Jajaja perdón, olvide quitarme mi mascara – dijo al ver su cara de asustada

\- Hay por todos los cielos! Que susto me pegaste! – dijo Laura respirando más tranquila – Porque todos aquí tienen que vestirse tan… raro?

\- Uy! Usted disculpe su majestad-se-me-ven-los-calzones-con-esa-micro falda. – se burló Geist – Este, es mi uniforme

\- En serio? Y para que te cubres la cara?

\- Son las reglas. – dijo muy seria – pareciera que nadie te ha explicado cómo está el asunto aquí verdad?

\- A decir verdad… no. Ni siquiera estoy muy segura de como llegue aquí arriba. – dijo Laura algo confundida mientras salían al jardín que daba hacia las escaleras de las 12 casas.

\- Esperaras a que salga Camus? Según me dijo Shion, tardaran un poquito. – dijo Geist

Laura lo pensó. No quería molestar a Camus y a decir verdad el camino hacia abajo se veía bastante largo. De verdad había caminado todo eso cuando llego?

\- Yo… creo que debo ir a casa. Deje el auto donde Camus me dijo… - contesto Laura un poco desconcertada – Me acompañas? Siento que si me pierdo en este lugar, me encontraran mil años después.

\- Como mínimo – afirmo Geist – Si quieres puedo mostrarte el santuario en lo que bajamos y mientras haya luz. Solo espero que estés en forma.

\- Yo también lo espero – dijo Laura – Viendo hacia abajo.

\- Aunque siempre eres bienvenida a quedarte a pasar la noche en la zona de mujeres – dijo Geist mientras se ponía su máscara de nuevo y la tomaba de la mano para guiarla.

\- Gracias. Sea lo que esto sea.

Vio que en lugar de seguir derecho se desviaban y con lo curiosa que era preguntó:

\- Por qué no seguimos derecho?

\- Porque es la casa de Piscis y para ello hay que pasar por una escalera llena de rosas venenosas. Tan solo acercarse es peligroso. Así que rodearemos para llegar a casa de Acuario. – explico Geist sin soltarla

\- Ok. Piscis, Acuario… cual sigue? Capricornio? – se burló Laura

\- De hecho sí. Pues que Camus no te ha explicado nada?

\- Creo que lo intento y no le entendí nada – dijo Laura – Pero también se le ocurre hacerlo después de que los zoquetes me habían puesto de malas…

\- Ah ya! Si… es un poco complicado pero deja más o menos te hago un resumen…

Ambas mujeres bajaron a buen ritmo mientras Geist le explicaba cuáles eran las reglas para ellas, de que se trataba el santuario y cual era en si la posición de Camus.

\- Te llevaría a saludar a Samira, pero de seguro por la hora está rezando.

Siguieron de largo hasta que llegaron a virgo, donde Liz jugaba afuera a las escondidillas con Sammy.

\- 98… 99… 100… Allá voy Sammy! – gritaba Liz al viento pues Sammy no se veía por ningún lado.

Geist paró a Laura para ver si Liz llegaba a encontrar a la niña y le hizo una señal de silencio.

Liz busco en cada pilar, cada roca grande, en los escalones de arriba y en los de abajo. Laura no comprendía lo que pasaba pues tampoco veía donde podía esconderse Sammy.

Liz, sin aun ver a las chicas comenzaba a llamar a la niña desesperada, Y si se la había perdido? Como le respondía a su amigo y a Athena por ella?

\- Sammy? Sammy! Ven chiquita ya me ganaste! No me asustes… ven… y te doy uno de los chocolates que compre hoy…

No hubo respuesta

\- Sammy? Me estas asustando chiquita…

\- Tu asustaste a Santi… - se escuchó de manera tétrica en el aire – Ahora yo te asustare a ti…

Geist le hizo una señal a Laura quien seguía sin entender nada para que la siguiera.

Rápidamente y antes de que Sammy pudiera empujar a Liz contra la pared para asustarla Geist corrió y logro agarrarla de la cintura, quedando a centímetros de Liz quien de todos modos se asustó y se pegó de espaldas contra la pared.

Sammy comenzó a reír.

\- Te dije que te iba a asustar! Jaja Jajaja

Liz recuperándose del susto inicial saludo a ambas chicas.

\- Hola Sammy. Me recuerdas? – Pregunto Laura

Sammy le sonrió y le dio un abrazo.

\- Tú le diste beso a Santi y se puso muy contento. Gracias.

\- De nada – dijo Laura – Que bonita muñeca tienes ahí.

La niña miró la muñeca que tenía abrazando.

\- Me la gane por ser una buena doncella de Athena. Se llama "cobrita" – dijo Sonriendo muy orgullosa– Verdad que se parece a Shaina? Shion dice que la hizo especialmente para mí.

Laura miro la muñeca y no le vio parecido excepto por el color de ojos y cabello pero no se lo externó a la niña.

\- Es muy bonita. Luego le pediré que me haga una.

\- Tu tampoco tienes mama? Si quieres te presto a Shaina un ratito… pero me la devuelves. En una buena mami cuando no está con su espectro como ahorita.

Liz y Laura voltearon a ver a Geist con cara de What.

\- No pregunten.

Liz comprendió y sonrió.

\- Quieren una taza de té?

\- A mí me caería bien – dijo Laura – Podemos?

\- Pues… - Geist titubeo, pero recordó que todos los dorados estaban arriba y ella sentiría cuando fueran bajando, tiempo suficiente para salir de ahí – Está bien.

Liz palmoteo emocionada y corrió hacia adentro. Sammy movió la cabeza resignada.

\- Shaka se va a enojar cuando lo sepa – murmuro, pero se metió junto con las chicas para jugar con su muñeca.

 **Mayo 14, 9 pm.**

 **Sala de reunión del Consejo, Santuario de Athena**

 **Atenas, Grecia.**

Se le dio un receso al Consejo después de casi dos horas de discusiones. No habían podido llegar a un acuerdo. La mitad del Consejo quería castigos leves, la otra mitad castigos ejemplares. Saori era el voto decisivo.

Mu aprovecho para salir a hablarle a su mejor amigo. Alde tardo unos cuantos segundos en contestar.

A Aquí el nuevo juez de línea con certificación FIFA al hablaaaaa

M Que que?

A Jajaja siiiiiiiiiiiii me lo propusieron y acepte! No es emocionante?

M Ay Alde! Supongo que debo estar feliz por ti! Como va todo por allá? Como está la chorreada?

A Quién?

M Jajaja tu novia. Nunca has visto esa película mexicana donde la pareja del torito se llama "la chorreada"? Jajaja

A Duh… Sabes que si no es de futbol no me interesa. Como están las cosas por allá.

M La versión corta? Del nabo

A Ya encontraron a Shaina?

M Si y No

A A que te refieres?

M La tiene Hades quien sabe donde

A Qué? Pero hay que ir a rescatarla!

M Tranquilízate amigo. Si corriera peligro tú crees que no estaríamos ya allá peleando por ella?

A Tienes razón. Entonces?

M Hades pidió castigar a Milo, Afro, Shaka y Saga por agredir a Minos con alevosía y ventaja.

A Diantres!

M Y en eso estamos. Llevamos dos horas de consejo y no podemos decidir.

A Es que no es fácil. Hay 2 dorados menos…

M Lo sabemos Alde. Lo malo es que… parte de lo que le paso a Shaka por ejemplo fue culpa de todos.

A Explícate

M Pues… hicimos una travesura y nos va a costar caro.

A Nos?

M Pues… sí. La verdad me daba tanta gracias que yo también participe gustoso. Quien iba a decir que Shaka no aguantaba el alcohol.

A Ustedes emborracharon a Shaka? Estás loco?

M Pues…

A Pudieron haberlo hasta violado mientras ustedes no veían!

M Jaja no exageres

A Shaka es hipersensible Mu! Que no te dije como bajo de con Milo ahora para navidad?

M La verdad entre tanto chisme que me cuentas no lo recuerdo.

A Se cayó dos veces de las escaleras y si no es porque DM lo dejo prácticamente en su cama, los soldados se pudieron haber divertido mucho con él. Es tan "bonito" que de espaldas no sabes si es hombre o mujer Jajaja

M Ouch… la verdad no lo recordé. Tienes razón. Hay que cuidarle el tesorito Jajaja.

\- Mu! Ven a mi oficina inmediatamente! – Le grito Shion Telepáticamente.

M Lo siento Alde… Shion me ha llamado. Deséame suerte. No se escucha muy contento.

A Suerte amigo. Avísame como quedo todo. Si me necesitan, llámame. No importa lo que está sucediendo aquí, primero están ustedes.

M Gracias amigo. Un abrazo.

A Bye

Mu cerró su teléfono y se dirigió a la Oficina de Shion donde se encontraba este esperándolo junto al escritorio.

\- Acércate Mu.

Mu obedeció algo temeroso al escuchar la voz de Shion.

\- Siéntate.

Mu lo hizo.

\- En que te falle Mu? Acaso no te he tratado como a un hijo? No lo hice antes de morir y no retome ese amor y cariño cuando Athena nos revivió? – señaló Shion con dolor - Te falto disciplina? Te falto guía? Acaso no te pase conocimientos incluso prohibidos para un simple dorado? No te di libertad cuando me la pediste? Entonces que Mu… que fue? Por qué si a ti en particular no te falto en mi un padre, haces tantas estupideces como los otros once a los que no les puse el mismo empeño? Yo sé que nuestro signo representa a un carnero, pero no un borrego! Un borrego que si los otros se tiran a un pozo… ahí va detrás de ellos!

Mu bajo la cabeza avergonzada. Shion sabía exactamente donde herirlo.

\- Que crees que mi amigo Atla dijera si viera a su hijo caer tan bajo como cualquier soldado? Crees que estaría orgulloso de ti? Y si Shaka hubiera tenido una congestión alcohólica… o si algo mas le hubiera sucedido… que habrían ustedes hecho eh?

Mu no dijo nada. Todo lo que decía Shion es verdad.

\- Yo te hago responsable a ti Mu!

\- Qué? Pero yo por qué?

\- De Milo, Camus, DM y Shura no me extraña. Que Kanon haya estado observando sus travesuras y no dijera nada, tampoco me sorprende nada, pero de ti? Así que independientemente del castigo que les daré a los tres…

\- Por qué tres? Éramos cinco!

\- Si pero Milo no creo que pueda con más castigo y Shura no está aquí. Así que solo quedan ustedes 3.

\- Pero… Y Kanon?

\- Ese no es tu problema Mu! Ahora también estas rebelde? Que carambas te sucede?

\- Pe… perdón

\- No es suficiente! – dijo Shion gritando y manoteando el escritorio – Independientemente del castigo que les daré A LOS TRES, vas a ir al inframundo por la Surplice de Minos que de seguro está bastante dañada por el ataque de Saga y la vas a traer para repararla…

\- Pe…

\- Sin excusas ni pretextos! – recalcó Shion - Y la vas a reparar tan malditamente bien, que personalmente vas a ir al Inframundo a entregársela a Hades a que te la revise y no regresaras hasta que él mismo te dé el visto bueno.

\- Qué? Esta bromeando verdad? – dijo Mu incrédulo

\- Acaso me ves cara de broma? – dijo Shion – Lo harás en cuanto podamos ponernos de acuerdo con él. Ahora vete. Necesito tiempo para pensar.

Mu hizo una reverencia y salió con la cola entre las patas. Si así le había ido a él… como le iría a Afro, Milo y Shaka?

 **En la sexta casa dorada…**

\- … Y entonces, en lugar de ayudarlo termine raspándole sus blancas pompitas de bebe – dijo Liz riendo

\- Jaja Jajaja

\- Geist! Liz dijo una grosería! – señaló Sammy

\- Bueno… siendo honestas no lo hizo Sammy, pero por el contexto tienes razón, se quedara sin postre – dijo Geist sobándole la cabecita mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Liz y Sammy sonreía orgullosa.

\- Pero… entonces no es tu novio? – pregunto Laura – Creo que los vi casi toda la boda juntos…

\- Casi… porque baile con Shion… y con Camus y con… Aioros.

\- Ajaja! Titubeaste! – dijo Laura bromeando – Quien es Aioros? – le pregunto a Geist

\- Mmm… El tercer caballero dorado más grande de edad. El Hermano del novio de Marín para que lo ubiques.

\- Ahhh si… bastante guapo. No andas tan perdida eh?

\- Jajaja que pesadas! Pero si apenas lo conozco! – dijo Liz toda roja

\- Si… momento… que no saliste hoy con Saori y Aioros?

\- Pues…

\- Cuéntanos, Anda!

\- No hay mucho que contar. Solo nos iba cuidando junto con Ángelo – dijo Liz – Es muy caballeroso y tierno y sí, tenemos muchas cosas en común como la arquería y la historia… a ambos nos gusta la música… Nos invitó un helado y una hamburguesa a todos y hasta ahí. De todas formas…

\- …?

\- Pero yo me voy pasado mañana al otro lado del mundo y dudo que lo vuelva a ver (después de que le llegue el chisme a mi padre de lo que paso no me va a dejar salir hasta los 21). – dijo Liz

\- Aunque siempre está la correspondencia – dijo Laura

\- Y además… él tiene que viajar en octubre a… - Geist se detuvo. Se suponía que era un secreto – A… una misión para Athena. Igual y te lo encuentras.

\- Si pero de aquí a octubre falta mucho Geist – dijo Laura – Y con la cara angelical de Liz, de seguro montones de chavos van a estar tras de ella para entonces.

Geist se encogió de hombros.

\- Si tiene que ser, será. Si no, pues no.

\- Además, él no ha insinuado nada que diga que yo le gusto, así que lo tomare como que simplemente es caballeroso y amistoso por su amistad con Shaka.

Laura vio la hora en su reloj.

\- Santas Bananas! Ya se me hizo tarde! – dijo Laura – Geist… me llevas a mi auto.

\- Sipi.

\- Liz, fue un gusto. Toma mi tarjeta – dijo extendiéndole una tarjeta blanca con letras doradas – No creo que nos veamos antes de que te vayas por lo que te deseo un buen viaje.

\- Gracias Laura. Te escribiré.

\- Y yo te contestare.- dijo Laura dándole un abrazo final antes de salir de la casa de Shaka.

 **Mayo 14, 11 pm.**

 **Sala de reunión del Consejo, Santuario de Athena**

 **Atenas, Grecia.**

Los tres acusados estaban de pie frente a sus compañeros, Shion y Athena.

Todos estaban agotados después de tantas horas de discusiones, de defender cada punto de vista y el de sus compañeros acusados o de echarle más leña al fuego.

\- Afro, Milo, Shaka – dijo Shion con ceremonia – Este consejo ha llegado a un veredicto unánime. Tienen algo que decir antes de que se dicte la sentencia? Afro?

\- No señor

\- Milo?

\- No señor

\- Shaka?

Shaka le sostuvo la mirada a Shion.

\- A decir verdad, me encantaría saber quién fue el que pensó en los castigos – dijo – Espero que sea una persona recta y con la conciencia tranquila.

\- Que quieres decir? – dijo Saori hablando por primera vez

\- Quiero decir Señorita Saori, que después de los eventos de la navidad pasada cuando se… mmm… rumoraban todos esas cosas entre usted y Seiya… usted entiende.

\- Shaka! – exclamo escandalizada

\- Y usted Shion… - continuo Shaka - me desterrara como hizo con la amiga de aquel caballero dorado que murió en Rodorio en la pasada guerra santa? Porque siento que si ha de ser así, en primera estarían exagerando la situación y en segunda debería ser alguien con la suficiente calidad y solvencia moral para hacerlo y no alguien que juega a la víctima cada que puede…

Shion no se movió y Saori temblaba de coraje.

\- Yo no he abierto la boca Shion, se lo juro – dijo Camus telepáticamente

\- Lo se Camus, lo sé.

Hubo apenas unos cuantos segundos antes que del cetro que traía Saori en la mano una cegadora luz dorada se apareciera frente a Shaka, quien automáticamente se arrodillo. Toda la esencia de la diosa Athena había salido a responderle al arrogante caballero de virgo.

Los murmullos de los otros caballeros no se hicieron esperar.

\- Querido caballero, No dejo de pensar que aunque justa es tu petición, no me ha gustado nada la forma altanera que tienes para pedirla. Te recuerdo, que debes respeto a Shion como mi patriarca y a Saori, quien tiene a bien representarme en la tierra, aunque yo misma reconozco que a veces no se esfuerzan mucho.

La sala se llenó de silencio.

\- Y como a mí no vas a tener pretexto para refutarme el castigo, y con el permiso del consejo, yo misma te dictare tu castigo.

Shaka bajo la mirada. Ahí no podía defenderse. Era la misma Athena la que se había presentado solo para castigarlo!

\- Durante las siguientes seis semanas serás un soldado raso más. No armaduras, ni privilegios, ni compañeros dorados que te ayuden. Pasaras ese tiempo sin cosmos, sin súper fuerza ni ningún conocimiento ancestral que te ponga por encima del nivel de tus nuevos compañeros. Vivirás en los mismos galerones, comerás y convivirás con ellos para aprender un poco de la humildad que te falta. Trabajaras bajo las órdenes del Caballero de Camaleón que tengo entendido es la encargada del área sur y harás las mismas guardias que cualquier otro soldado…

Todos en la sala estaban atónitos. Para alguien como Shaka, era como una muerte lenta.

\- Desde Luego, pagaras los daños que ocasionaste y le darás una disculpa a la chica que te interrogo. No soporto pensar que ella pudo ser seriamente dañada por ti, solo por un berrinche.

Shaka hizo un ligero movimiento de cabeza para mostrar que comprendía y aceptaba su castigo.

\- El castigo será efectivo 72 horas desde ahora. Prepárate para el castigo y la próxima vez, no habrá tanta benevolencia Shaka. Piensa bien en tus acciones antes de hacerlas. Si tienes dudas de tu proceder, pide audiencia conmigo. No sé qué te ha sucedido. Antes eras uno de mis más fieles caballeros dorados y ahora, tu soberbia me recuerda a otro caballero que se atrevió a llamarme tonta en la anterior guerra santa de la cual pareces saber tanto…

El silencio en la sala continuo mientras la esencia de Athena regresaba a su báculo. Athena había hablado.

 ** _Más de 200 años atrás._**

 _La sentencia había sido clara, la habían desterrado, él se había burlado de ella de la forma más sádica, cruel e inhumanamente estúpida, destierro de ese lugar que desde los 8 años de edad ella había identificado como su segundo hogar._

 _Ella recordaba al patriarca Sage y su manía de decirle:_

\- _"traes locos a dos de mis dorados, aunque uno en el sentido animoso de la palabra y el otro en el sentido melancólicamente romántico"_

 _Si. ella se había hecho amiga del dorado de virgo, al que muchos consideraban traidor a Athena, ya que desde que la diosa llego al santuario en el cuerpo de esa niña llamada Sasha, el caballero de virgo incluso la llamo "diosa tonta" esa misma diosa que le había dicho que si su amado dorado sobrevivía a la guerra, ella la bendeciría con la inmunidad para que pudiera compartir su vida con él, pero Asmita se lo advirtió:_

\- _"ni él ni yo sobreviviremos, él porque te ama y antes de verte en peligro ira a pelear, yo tengo una misión especial, una misión que esta diosa tonta ni siquiera ha imaginado"_

 _Ella escucho en más de una ocasión a Dohko, al señor Asgard y a Shion hablar mal del caballero de Virgo. También recordaba como este usaba el desdoblamiento astral para visitar a su solitario amor pues él caballero de virgo la había hecho de mensajero, llevándole recados del uno al otro y así había surgido el amor de ella por "su" dorado favorito._

 _Pero ahora todo había cambiado, ella era desterrada, con la peor reputación que podía haber tenido una doncella: que había roto sus votos para con la diosa a cambio del placer carnal._

 _Estúpido Shion, ella se había entregado a él con el fin de consolarlo, a ella poco le importaba su propio bienestar, solo quería que el patriarca no cayera en el hoyo en el que ella se encontraba, ella le había acariciado cada vez que él tenía la pesadilla, cada vez que él estaba agitado en la cama, ella lo besaba y el mejoraba, pero ahora, él la abandonaba a su suerte, a la desgracia._

 _Lo que ella sabía que había molestado a Shion era que Hera la diosa del matrimonio y que compartía con Deméter el patrocinio de las familias, le había elegido como su protegida y por eso aunque era desterrada no estaría sola, su vientre llevaba el fruto de su desgracia y el fruto de su amor cosa que Shion ignoraba._

 _Así, despidiéndose de su padre y de la aldea de Rodorio, empezó su propia odisea, cuando la señorita Marie, maestra de las doncellas se le acerco, se miraron en silencio y luego un abrazo._

\- _Estaba rezando a la diosa Hera por tu vida y ella me dio una visión. En la visión apolo te visitaba de niña y pronunciaba palabras que son un enigma: "los ojos de la cobra causaran que el sádico hombre que mató a tu amor cambie para bien y retara a tu amigo, despertando en el recuerdos de cuando nadie confiaba en su fidelidad a Athena, de tu hijo nacerá la paz entre los tres eternos contendientes, Hades reirá feliz de tener a sus espectros en paz al fin, Poseidón podrá dedicarse a proteger el océano y a esas criaturas que tanto ama y Athena a enseñarle a la humanidad a vivir en paz y justicia, tu hija traerá la guerra, ya que ella jamás perdonara a los que te causaran dolor, desde Hades hasta Athena sus enemigos serán pero su sangre protegerá la casa de aquel que te amo y su misterioso accionar revelara secretos de dolor, aunque su corazón sea de continuo a la guerra y a la venganza, sus acciones llevaran de maneras poco ortodoxas al perdón y al amor, hasta que aquel que te guio al hombre que te dio su amor, desafié a Athena de nuevo y guie nuevamente a los tuyos al perdón"_

\- _¿Apolo? El señor Apolo jamás me ha visitado, el solo visita a personas importantes._

\- _Pues si la diosa Hera me dejo ver eso es que algo ha pasado o pasara y que posiblemente Shion solo este sirviendo a los propósitos de los dioses, el alejarlos puede incidir en que de alguna manera tus hijos futuros puedan cumplir esa profecía, así que debes pensar bien lo que harás, ¿Quién es el amigo del que habla el señor Apolo en esa visión?_

\- _Imagino que el señor Asmita._

\- _¿El que tuvo el descaro de llamar tonta a la diosa?_

\- _Si, el mismo. Aunque le recuerdo señorita Marie que él fue quien le quito a inmortalidad a los espectros, algo que ni Athena misma pudo hacer desde la era del mito, fue gracias a él que el maldito de Minos no se volvió a levantar de su lecho de muerte, dicen que los caballeros de virgo desciende de la diosa que creo la primera armadura de virgo, esa diosa que habito entre los mortales hasta el final de la era del mito. Pero él está muerto, es imposible que vuelva._

\- _Te recuerdo mi niña, que los humanos somos un misterio aun para los mismos dioses, ellos sienten fascinación con nosotros y en especial por algunos santos, espectros y marinas que han retado sus designios, por eso mueven los hilos del destino, para ver cómo se desenvuelven nuestras vidas, ¿sabes que dicen que algunos santos dorados desde la era del mito han retado al destino? Elián el hijo del legendario tritón, que heredo la armadura de su padre, piscis…_

\- _¿piscis?_

\- _¿Acaso no sabes que los descendientes de tritón han custodiado piscis a través de los siglos? Por supuesto que ya no son descendientes directos, pues muchos siglos hacen ya desde que Nemo, hijo de tritón, engendro a su primer vástago, un hijo cuya sangre era tan toxica como los peces misteriosos del profundo océano, volviendo a Elián, este reto al destino ya que su destino era morir a manos de su abuelo Poseidón, pero sobrevivió, y engendro 6 hijas, con menos toxinas que él, por ello Athena decidió buscar a sus descendientes y que estos hicieran el lazo carmesí (o lazos de sangre) para que sus venenosas toxinas se volvieran más potentes y.._

\- _¿Pudieran ser tan letales? – pregunto la castaña._

\- _Si, letales pero solitarios._

\- _Ahora lo entiendo, ¿quiere decir que Shion solo hace lo que el destino y los dioses quieren que él haga?_

\- _Sí, no se lo tomes a mal, contra la voluntad de los dioses pocos humanos se han parado, no se conoce nadie salvo el Pegaso que los haya desafiado y lograra la victoria._

\- _Prométame que lo cuidara, aunque se ha portado mal conmigo, aun así necesita que alguien vele por él, pero por favor, jamás le diga que me voy embarazada._

\- _¿tanto así quieres vengarte?_

\- _No es venganza en sí, es que yo no sé si el querrá al bebé o si procurara matarle para evitar que se descubra que el hombre con el que me acostaba es él, así que antes de correr el riesgo, prefiero ocultarme para siempre, hasta que mi nombre y mi historia hayan desaparecido en las arenas del tiempo._

\- _Está bien, lo prometo, pero jurame que te cuidaras tú y esas criaturas que llevas en tu vientre, uno llamado a la paz y el otro llamado a la venganza y el perdón._

\- _Lo prometo, fue una alegría grande verla, despídame del señor Astor._

\- _Lo hare, vete y no mires atrás, no dejes que el dolor consuma tu alma y no dejare que las dudas consuman la de él mientras yo viva._

 _Así fue como ella abandono su pueblo, considerado parte de los dominios de la diosa, mientras, desde la estatua de Athena, Shion observaba el horizonte, buscando explicaciones para la traición de la que había sido víctima, aún no entendía como esa situación se había escapado de sus manos, estaba seguro que algo no estaba bien y si, aun no entendía de que se trataba, a su parecer, los dioses habían armado un complot en su contra._

 _Por su parte, en la casa de libra, Dohko miraba la carta que ella dejaba para Shion, una carta que por su promesa hecha a ella, debería entregar 10 años después, mientras una duda lo asaltaba ¿acaso su amigo era tan idiota que prefería humillarla en lugar de pedir a Athena que juzgara si su relación era o no una falta al reglamento interno? él, tendría que hablar con Yuzuriha, ella tenía mucho que ver en esto, estaba más que seguro._

 _En aries, el joven Atla, aprendiz de santo dorado de aries observaba el oscuro cielo, ¿acaso la vida sería así de injusta con su amiga? ¿Dónde estaban los dioses que decían proteger a los desamparados? ¿Por qué la maestra de las doncellas había llegado hasta su casa a pedirle que dejara marchar a su amiga, que todo era necesario para que el destino que los dioses habían pensado para ella y sus descendientes? un destino que de seguro su amiga desconocía._

 _Una sombra la seguía mientras ella atravesaba la parte limítrofe de Rodorio, era la misma mujer que había sembrado la discordia y la insensatez en el corazón de Shion, a su lado un sujeto vestido de manera elegante y con ajuares de esa época observaba._

\- _Ganaste, 3 esclavos como habíamos acordado, no creí que el imbécil del patriarca de Athena fuera tan estúpido de caer en la primera provocación en contra de la mujer que tanto le ha cuidado, pero bueno, el género humano y el género celestial tienen el mismo defecto: orgullo antes que cerebro._

\- _En mi caso no, pero fue un gusto hacer apuestas y ganarlas, espero que cuando quieras perder de nuevo me avises, con gusto te ganare._

\- _De los dioses griegos, tú eres la que mejor me cae, aparte del inútil de Ares, mira que dejarse engañar por una niña para recibir su bendición._

\- _Tú sabes que Ares no fue engañado, él lo hizo voluntariamente, por seguir a su madre claro está._

\- _Eso cuenta como engaño, solo falta que Gabriel y Miguel la bendigan para que ella haya engañado a los más estúpidos de todos._

\- _Jajajajaja, eres muy resentido Lucifer, ¿sigues molesto porque Miguel conquisto a esa mujer hace tantos siglos?_

\- _Deja de molestarme o te recordare todos y cada uno de tu errores, en los que tus humillaciones son peores que las que yo le impongo a los humanos._

\- _Pero a ti fue una humana la que te humillo, dejándote por la blanca palomita celestial._

\- _No me hables de ese imbécil, algún día me las cobrare._

 _Estaban tan ensimismados en su pequeña platica acerca de las humillaciones que olvidaron a la castaña que ya se había perdido en el horizonte, tele transportada por su amigo Atla, hasta ese muelle que marcaría su vida con un antes y un después._


	106. Chapter 106

Los murmullos de asombro no se hicieron esperar, por lo que Shion pidió silencio.

\- Como íbamos diciendo, Afro, Milo… a continuación escucharan sus castigos. – dijo – Podrías hacernos el favor DM.

DM se levantó y tomó la hoja donde estaba la sentencia de sus dos compañeros y amigos.

\- A Afrodita de Piscis, se le encuentra culpable de agresión física violenta lo cual constituye un delito menor. Tiene el atenuante que es su primera ofensa, su comportamiento hasta ahora ha sido impecable, por lo que se le condena a 40 días de trabajos forzados en el cementerio de Rodorio, donde deberá poner en orden tanto los archivos como las tumbas sin sus privilegios como dorado.

Afrodita bajo la cabeza. Era en serio? Sus hermosas manitas se iban a maltratar con ese trabajo. No era justo!

\- Su condena comenzara a partir de los 3 días de leída la sentencia.

Shion volteo a ver al caballero de cáncer. DM de verdad estaba disfrutando de todo el proceso o solo era su imaginación.

\- En Cuanto a Milo de Escorpio, se le encuentra culpable de agresión física agravada debido a que hizo uso de su técnica para herir a Minos. Esta no es su primera ofensa y ya ha sido castigado en los seis meses anteriores a este consejo…

Milo estaba muy serio. Había olvidado por completo que había estado castigado y eso sería tomado en cuenta.

DM suspiro al ver a Milo. Esto iba a ser duro para él, pero ni modo.

\- …Por lo cual, este consejo ha decidido que pase los siguientes 40 días sin sus privilegios como Dorado… en la prisión del Inframundo como ofrenda de paz. Su sentencia deberá ser validada tres días a partir de leída su sentencia y será entregado personalmente a Hades por Shion.

Milo miro a Camus.

\- Iban a ser muchos meses Milo – le dijo telepáticamente – Hicimos lo posible para reducírtelo. La regaste esta vez.

\- Lo se Camus. Gracias.

\- Tienen los acusados algo que decir? – pregunto Shion

\- No – respondieron los tres al unísono.

\- Entonces, se levanta la sesión del consejo. Caballeros, gracias por su colaboración.

Ninguno se movió hasta que Saori salió de la sala bastante molesta.

\- Shaka… quiero verte en mi oficina a las 10 de la mañana por favor. Ahora retírate – ordeno Shion

Shaka salió de la sala.

\- Milo… a ti te veré a las 11 por favor. Retírate – volvió a ordenar

Milo salió de la sala.

\- Afrodita… a ti te veré a las 9. No me tardare mucho contigo – le dijo.

Afrodita hizo una ligera reverencia y salió.

\- Kanon…

\- Adivino que me quiere ver a las 12?

\- Así es…

\- Aquí estaré – dijo dando un ligero guiño al patriarca.

Los demás estaban recogiendo sus papeles.

\- Camus, Mu, DM… esperen por favor. Quiero hablar con ustedes tres.

Dohko, Aioros y Aioria comprendieron la indirecta y salieron del salón cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

Shion se dirigió contra ellos tres.

\- Creo que ya saben a lo que voy verdad? – dijo Shion – Estoy en extremo avergonzado y molesto con ustedes tres. Se supone que son caballeros que se han tomado todo este tiempo su papel como Dorados muy en serio. Pusieron en riesgo la vida e integridad de uno de sus compañeros y ya no digamos de todos ahí si a ese chico se le hubiera ocurrido usar su tesoro del cielo contra Minos.

Los tres agacharon la cabeza

\- No hay ningún juicio contra ustedes pero saben que son culpables y por tanto debo castigarlos verdad? Lo único que los salva de no estar mes y medio en el calabozo, es que no debo dejar al santuario con menos de la mitad de los caballeros dorados por vez, por lo que cada uno de ustedes estará 5 días en el calabozo. Primero Camus, Luego Mu y al último DM. Así el hecho de que 5 de mis caballeros no estén en funciones no me afectara. Está claro? Comenzaran a partir del día primero de Junio.

Los tres se miraron aliviados y exclamaron al unísono.

\- Sí señor.

Shion se volvió para salir del salón también. Y con una mano en el pomo de la puerta les dijo antes de salir.

\- Y la próxima vez que hagan una de esas travesuras, que no los cachen por favor.

 **Mayo 15, 9 AM**

 **Despacho de Zeus, Casa terrenal de Zeus y Hera**

 **Nápoles, Italia**

Zeus se divertía leyendo lo que sus espías habían reportado de las nuevas vírgenes disponibles para el en la tierra conforme a sus especificaciones. De nadie era secreto que hacía tiempo que El Rey de los Dioses había regresado a las andadas y de vez en cuando elegía a una chica terrestre para satisfacer sus deseos, solo que ya había aprendido como no dejar su huella: Encontraba chicas que tuvieran novios, prometidos o amigos cariñosos, que fueran de su estilo (vírgenes y bonitas), y en el momento preciso, se apoderaba del cuerpo de los chicos y desvirgaba a las chicas. En el peor de los casos si los anticonceptivos fallaban, su ADN no se encontraría en los bebes, sino el del chico en cuestión y por tanto nadie tendría pruebas en su contra, sobre todo su celosa esposa.

Hera entro al despacho sin tocar pero le dio suficiente tiempo de cerrar su correo.

\- Querido… Haz visto donde deje los boletos para la opera de mañana? – pregunto la diosa

\- Nop. Ni idea de donde los dejaste. – replico Zeus subiendo sus pies al escritorio y poniendo las manos detrás de su cabeza.

Hera lo miro sospechosamente.

\- Que estabas haciendo? Viendo Hentai de nuevo?

\- No. Es muy temprano para eso. Estoy esperando un correo. – dijo Zeus sonriendo. Siempre escondía sus archivos en una carpeta que se llamaba Hentai y cuando de casualidad le había puesto un video así a Hera esta se había escandalizado tanto que opto por nunca abrir esa carpeta – Por cierto tu hijito llamo para decir que no lo vayas a molestar en dos semanas porque Afrodita llego y se van a poner a conejear hasta que se le caiga de gusto.

\- Que vulgar te has vuelto! – dijo Hera molesta – Por que no me llamo al celular? Quería hablar con el…

\- Aparentemente tu celular estaba apagado y dejo recado en el mío – dijo Zeus – Ni siquiera tiene el valor de hablar conmigo porque sabe lo que le espera.

\- A que te refieres?

\- A que tu hijo está fuera de control y me está metiendo en problemas. – dijo enderezándose mientras Hera se sentaba frente a el para escucharlo atentamente – Hades me hablo para darme quejas y Poseidón también. Ya solo falta que sus hermanos comiencen a quejarse…

\- Cualquier cosa mala que haga, será porque lo ha aprendido de ustedes tres.

\- Ahora yo soy el culpable?

\- Y de quien más? De donde saco ese libido? De mí?

\- Yo que más quisiera – susurro Zeus

\- Qué?

\- Nada. De hecho estoy esperando precisamente que Athena me llame y diga que intentó atacar su santuario para que complete mi colección de llamadas.

\- Bueno, es un chico guapo, sano y soltero… - dijo Hera – Siempre existen los envidiosos

\- Y también las madres que no ven más allá de sus narices. Que paso con tu proyecto de casarlo?

\- A decir verdad lo había olvidado. Sé que él siempre me hace caso, pero temo que esto vaya más allá de mi control, después de todo le has solapado su relación con la piruja esa mucho tiempo y él se ha vuelto adicto a ella. Por cierto… donde apareció?

\- Ni idea. Eso pregúntaselo cuando lo veas. – dijo Zeus abriendo un cajón para sacar uno de sus Habanos. Lo cortó en su guillotina de oro y lo encendió haciendo toser a Hera de inmediato.

\- Apaga eso cof cof – suplico – Acaso quieres matarme?

\- Jaja melodramática – dijo echándole más humo – Tú no puedes morir así de fácil (desgraciadamente).

\- Pero me molesta!

\- Mi despacho, mis reglas. – dijo – Mejor ve a visitar alguna parturienta, anda!

\- Hey! No te burles de mis protegidas!

\- Bah! Para lo que te sirven… Lo que me recuerda, elimina todos tu planes del 14 de Junio – dijo Zeus volviendo a recargar sus pies en su escritorio haciendo enfadar a Hera quien se levantó de ahí

\- A dónde iremos?

\- Aun no lo sé. – dijo Zeus – Pero Hades dijo que pronto recibiríamos la confirmación e invitación oficial a través de los canales habituales. Parece que Minos se va a comprometer y requiere de nuestra presencia, Tuya y Mía, como testigos.

Hera volteo sorprendida.

\- Estas bromeando? Cuando los vimos en Bahamas creí que solo estaban jugando esos dos. – dijo extrañada – Les seguí el juego pero no creí que lo llevaran tan lejos.

\- De quien hablas?

\- Oh vamos! Como si no supieras de quien hablo! La peli verde que estaba con Minos y que tu intentabas no verla pero más de una ocasión te sorprendí comiéndotela con los ojos. Ahora si ya te acuerdas?

\- Mmm… creo que sí. La de las curvas pronunciadas? – pregunto Zeus – Pues tiene buen gusto.

\- Y si no mal recuerdo ella es una Saint de Plata de Athena – dijo Hera con ganas de fastidiar a su esposo – Como vas a proceder ahí? Lo vas a bajar de puesto a él o a ella?

\- De que estas hablando mujer? Se supone que todo es para que finalmente haya un tratado oficial y cese al fuego entre Hades y Athena que ya me tienen hasta la coronilla con sus pleitos estúpidos.

\- Aja. Pero tu pusiste la regla en la que no podían haber dos miembros de Elite de dioses antagónicos relacionados sentimentalmente. Así que o Minos baja de puesto o La peli verde baja de puesto o los bajas a los dos. Son tus reglas. Cúmplelas.

\- No creo que ninguno de los dos quiera

\- Pues… ya que tienes mucho tiempo libre como para estar viendo Hentai… resuélvelo. Voy a ir a hacerle una visita sorpresa a esa chica y necesito darle una solución al problema.

Zeus puso cara de fastidio.

\- Y para que te vas a meter tu cuchara? No puedes dejar a la chica en paz por una vez en la vida? Recuerda que no eres la mejor amiga de Athena.

\- Como Presidenta del Club de Diosas Feministas del Olimpo, debo verificar que las cosas sean tan equitativas como sea posible.

\- Ay no me salgas con eso otra vez. – dijo Zeus casi dándose de topes

\- Desde luego que sí! Esa estúpida ley está pensada completamente en hacer que la bajen de puesto…

\- Y que tienen que ver las Feministas con esto?

\- Que te dije que había muchas leyes que tenías que erogar desde hace siglos porque ya no pueden ni deben ser aplicadas! – señaló Hera dando golpecitos con la punta del pie – Que pasaría si una marina de Poseidón decidiera casarse con Radamanthys o Aiacos?

\- Jajaja que se destaparían como jotitos porque Poseidón no tiene Marinas femeninas.

\- Y la Rubia que siempre está de su lame botas? – pregunto Hera

\- Esa no es una Marina mujer… te lo he dicho muchas veces.

\- Pues como si lo fuera. – dijo Hera – Sigue siendo parte de su Elite no?

\- Sí, eso sí.

\- Y por qué diantres no le da las Escamas vacías a mujeres? Eso es discriminación!

\- Eso tienes que preguntárselo a el – (Jajaja así vas a fastidiarlo a él y no a mi) – dijo Zeus divertido

\- Y Hades? Cuantos de sus 108 espectros son mujeres?

\- Mmm… creo que ninguna.

\- Ves? Ustedes tres son unos machistas! Hasta Athena solo tiene 3 mujeres en sus filas y por eso Yo debo velar por las pocas mujeres que hay en las filas de cada uno y te aseguro que traeré el tema a colación en la siguiente Junta.

\- Jajaja pues prepárate para echarte encima a dos celosas… bueno tres.

\- A quiénes?

\- A Anfitrite, a Perséfone y como consecuencia a tu odiosa hermana Deméter.

\- Pues te recuerdo que es tu odiosa hermana también y eso no bastó para evitar que te la echaras al plato en su momento – le dijo Hera molesta – Eroga esa ley!

\- Lo consultare con mis abogados – dijo fastidiado – Ahora no tienes que ir de compras o algo así como siempre? Me estas quitando el tiempo

\- Siempre puedo quedarme a ver tu asqueroso porno japonés contigo si lo prefieres – dijo Hera en tono seductor

Zeus la miró por un instante y al ver que hablaba en serio solo le dijo:

\- No gracias. Pensare en lo que me dijiste. – dijo Abriendo su computadora a modo de ya no me estés fastidiando

Hera se soltó a reír y le lanzo un beso mientras se iba. No. No le causaría problemas a la peli verde de la cual no recordaba su nombre, solo quería comprobar que las cosas se hicieran bien y en igualdad de género.

 **Mayo 15, 9 AM**

 **Oficina de Shion**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia**

Shaka dio un último suspiro antes de tocar la puerta de la oficina de Shion. Toda la noche había intentado reflexionar en lo que le estaba sucediendo y no pudo acertar en su respuesta. Aceptaba el hecho de haberse pasado de irrespetuoso con todos la noche anterior y algunos días pasados, y aceptaba su castigo si no con gusto, con resignación.

\- Adelante

Shaka se inclinó ante Shion quien le ofreció un asiento. Shaka lo acepto.

\- Shaka, no voy a señalarte todo lo malo que hiciste porque sé que ya lo sabes.

\- Sí.

\- Y según entiendo tampoco sabes muy bien el porqué de tu comportamiento y te prometo que haré todo lo que este de mi parte para ayudarte a entenderlo en cuanto regreses de tu castigo, pues no puedo ir contra las ordenes de Athena misma.

\- Gracias. Te lo agradecería mucho.

Shion suspiro.

\- Hoy por la mañana, en mi oración matutina, Athena me dio permiso de decirte lo siguiente: Nadie fuera del consejo se va a enterar que estarás castigado como soldado.

\- Como dices?

\- Sé que tu orgullo está en juego, y personalmente creo que no era para tanto tu castigo. De hecho, lo que se tenía pensado para ti, era algo similar a lo de Afro, pero tuviste que abrir la boca y lo echaste a perder.

\- Lo sé.

\- También sabes que tu look puede ser motivo de reconocimiento de parte de algunos soldados que han servido cerca de las doce casas ya que es algo… llamativo. Por qué no te recortas el cabello? Incluso tal vez algún cambio de color temporal. Ni siquiera Junet tiene que saber que eres tú. Puedo presentarte con otro nombre.

\- Harías eso por mí?

\- Sí. Lo hare por ti si así lo quieres. Personalmente no quiero que nada te haga cambiar pues así de orgulloso y engreído como has sido siempre, has servido a Athena con honor hasta el final, que después de todo es el ideal de un caballero. Tu y yo tenemos fricciones, pero no somos moneditas de oro. – dijo Shion sacando una tarjeta con una dirección – horas antes de presentarte a comenzar tu castigo ve con ella.

\- Déjame adivinar. Una castaña?

\- Jajaja Nop. Una pelirroja Jajaja. Es muy buena con cambios de look. – dijo Shion riendo de buena gana – Si fuera una castaña no te mandaría con ella. Ahora regresa a tu casa. Disfruta de tus comodidades mientras puedas.

 **Mayo 15, 5 AM**

 **Plaza Raúl Soares**

 **Belo Horizonte, Brasil**

Alde ya le había dado diez vueltas corriendo a la plaza antes de que sonara su teléfono.

N Buenos días Alde!

\- Hola Peque… Como amaneciste?

N Bien, gracias… Porque te escuchas agitado? Que estás haciendo?

\- Estoy corriendo… Por el parque… como todos… los días…

N Espera… Son las cinco de la mañana!

\- Si…. Se me hizo… algo tarde… además… tú también… me estás hablando… a las cinco… de la mañana!

N Alde… haz un break para que te pueda entender, si?

\- Ok. Espera.

Alde localizo la banca más cercana de la rotonda y se detuvo ahí, haciendo algunos ejercicios de enfriamiento para que no fueran a atrofiársele algunos músculos y se sentó.

A Ahora si peque… todo tuyo.

N En que parque dices que estas?

A En el Raúl Soares. Está muy bonito. Chiquito pero bonito. Es el único que está abierto a esta hora.

N Y por qué entrenas a esta hora? No puedes hacerlo más tarde?

A La fuerza de la costumbre

N Pero te pueden asaltar o secuestrar!

A Jajaja gracias por preocuparte pero no creo que eso suceda. Asaltarme? Pues me encantaría que lo intentaran, así podría entrenar y no perder mi toque.

N Alde! No puedes desear eso! Esto es Brasil, No Europa. Los secuestros están a la orden del día!

A Jajaja te prometo cuidarme mucho preciosa. Y que haces levantada tan temprano?

N Estaba preocupada. Me mandaste un mensaje anoche diciendo que tenías algo importante que decirme tan pronto me levantara, y como no pude dormir pensando en lo que tenías que decirme, me levante lo más temprano que pude para llamarte.

A Jajaja Eres muy curiosa Peque. A qué hora desayunas? Te invito a desayunar. Tengo hambre.

N Alde, tu siempre tienes hambre

A Jajaja sí. Mu dice que tal como mi signo, debo tener cuatro estómagos.

N Jajaja que loco es Mu. Que te parece si te recojo en tu depa a las 7 y nos vamos a un nuevo lugar que abrió en el sur? Dicen que tiene un desayuno buffet buenísimo

A Ahhh! Tu sí que sabes cómo llegarle a mi corazoncito. Ahí te veo a las 7. También quiero, si tienes tiempo que me lleves a una arrendadora de autos.

N Quieres arrendar un auto? Para qué? No te gusta que te lleve?

A Pues sí, me encanta porque es un pretexto para estar contigo pero no debo depender de ti. Quiero poder ir a la florería a comprarte un ramo de flores sin tener que pedirte que me lleves, o comprarme nueva ropa interior sin que sepas de cual uso Jajaja

N Jajaja eres un ternurita sabes? Si te llevo. Te veo a las 7?

A Si! Te tengo una sorpresa y no sé si sea buena o mala. Te veo a las 7.

Alde colgó el teléfono y se dispuso a calentar para volver corriendo a su departamento. Quedaba a pocas cuadras, por lo que aun metiéndose a bañar, estaría listo a tiempo.

En su entusiasmo, no puso atención a la camioneta tipo van negra que comenzó a seguirlo.

 **Mayo 15, 12 AM**

 **Oficina de Shion**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia**

Kanon le dio enviar al último correo electrónico que le estaba enviando a Tania para que lo leyera cuando se despertara y toco la puerta de la Oficina de Shion.

\- Adelante!

Kanon camino hasta donde Shion estaba sentado e hizo su reverencia habitual.

\- Siéntate Kanon

Kanon obedeció y Shion se le quedo viendo.

\- Supongo que más o menos te darás una idea de por qué estás aquí.

\- Si, más o menos.

\- Ya no tienes 18 años Kanon. Cuantos vas a cumplir a fin de mes? 32?

\- 33

\- Y aun así te estas poniendo al nivel de los menores.

Kanon no dijo nada. Solo se divertía "sanamente"

\- Eso será en tu diccionario, aquí, esto es un mal ejemplo con los demás dorados, pues siempre siguen lo que Saga y tu hacen. Afortunadamente o Desgraciadamente, los demás los usan como modelos a seguir, como los hermanos mayores que son.

Kanon sonrió pero no dijo ni pensó nada.

\- Necesito, que por primera vez en tu vida te pongas serio en cuanto a tu misión se trata. No sé en qué punto te quedaste de completarla o siquiera si ya comenzaste, pero recuerda que al día de hoy, la responsabilidad de la armadura dorada de géminis te corresponde a ti, y si crees que hay alguna remota posibilidad de no puedas lograrlo, por favor avísame y le encomendaremos la misma a Saga.

\- Dudo que Saga pueda lograrlo antes que yo – dijo Kanon muy seguro cruzándose de brazos.

\- Eso espero. Sería una reverenda vergüenza que alguien con tus credenciales de conquistador, falle en una encomienda tan relativamente sencilla – dijo Shion picándolo.

Kanon no replico pero no era nada sencillo y Shion lo sabía.

\- Independientemente de eso Kanon, necesito entregarte este sobre para que se lo des a Saga. – dijo dándole un sobre sellado

\- Puedo saber qué es?

\- Es una "invitación" a visitar a Athena el día que pueda…

\- En pocas palabras lo están requiriendo obligatoriamente.

\- Si así lo quieres ver, sí.

\- Es por lo de Minos verdad?

\- Correcto

\- Pero creí que ya habíamos quedado claros en que no podían castigarlo ya que no era un dorado.

\- Y nadie dijo nada de un castigo Kanon.

\- De acuerdo. Yo se lo doy. – dijo guardándose el sobre

\- Y por cierto… Sé que su cumpleaños se acerca y que querrías que Milo este en él, pero a menos que lo adelantes, el no podrá estar presente.

\- Quien llevara a Milo al inframundo?

\- Esperaremos instrucciones de Hades. Él es el que designara a una persona que lo escoltara hacia allá.

\- Y cuando se comunicaran con él? Hoy mismo? – urgió Kanon

\- Esa es la idea. Necesitamos recuperar a Shaina cuanto antes.

\- Apuesto a que ella no lo está pasando tan mal – dijo Kanon sonriendo – después de todo esta con su príncipe azul…

\- Ambos están heridos y recuperándose Kanon. No están disfrutando tanto como uno quisiera pensar. – regano Shion con el ceño fruncido.

\- Lo siento

Shion se levantó dando por terminada su entrevista.

\- Piensa en lo que hablamos. Eres su ejemplo a seguir. Usa ese poder para el bienestar de tus compañeros, no para perjudicarlos.

\- Hare todo lo posible – dijo Kanon haciendo una reverencia saliendo del salón. Una vez en las escaleras dijo en voz alta viendo hacia arriba – Si… hare todo lo posible, pero no dije cuándo.

Saco su celular y bajo las escaleras hacia su casa mientras hablaba:

P Ex dragoncito… si sabes qué hora es aquí verdad?

K Si, la hora en la que debes estar viéndole las nachas a las chicas de tu bar… Jajaja

P Exacto. Para que me interrumpes esta vez? Ahora que quieres?

K Uyyyy ya no puedo llamarle a mi dios Marino favorito?

P Jajaja! Lambiscón. Soy el único!

K Por eso digo que eres mi favorito Jajaja.

P Espero que sea importante. Llegaron chicas nuevas y tengo que probarlas.

K Solo te quito cinco minutos.

P Dime

K Sera posible que me hagas un tremendo favor? Lo tomaría como mi regalo de cumpleaños.

P Cierto… que va a ser tu cumpleaños próximamente… Está bien. Que quieres?

K Podrías llamar a tu hermano Hades y distraerlo tres días? Que no reciba ninguna llamada o mensaje?

P Y como demonios esperas que haga eso?

K Ándale! Que no se supone que tú eres más fregón que Hades?

P Desde luego que sí!

K Entonces? Porque si fuera al revés te aseguro que Hades encontraría la manera…

P …

K …

P Arghhhh! Como te odio en serio Kanon…

K Jajaja si me odiaras ni siquiera me contestarías. Mira que si todo sale como está planeado, iré a visitarte muy pronto y nos pondremos unas buenas parrandas como en los viejos tiempos.

P Anda… mmm… está bien. Le diré que venga a ver las morritas nuevas. Eso siempre lo entretiene. Le perderé y apagare su celular por tres días, pero ni un minuto más Kanon! Todos me patearan el trasero. De por si el inframundo se está yendo al carajo con un juez menos.

K Como que con un juez menos?

P Que no te han dicho? Hades le quito sus privilegios de espectro a Minos. Lo tiene viviendo como un humano, todo jodido por los golpes que le dieron a Shaina y…

K Espera, espera, espera… Si los golpes se los dieron a ella porque Minos esta jodido? No entiendo.

P Los anillos del destino. Los que ambos traen puestos. En cierto momento de la golpiza ella debió estar pensando en él, lo que creo la conexión y dividió los golpes a la mitad de su intensidad. Los que recibió a partir de ese momento Shaina, los recibió también Minos. De no haberlo hecho, posiblemente ella no lo cuenta. Dice Hades que quedaron bastante mal.

K Pero, si los golpes que fueron conectados fueron menores en intensidad, porque Shion dice que no han sanado?

P Ay Kanon! A veces no entiendo por qué dicen que eres listo. Ahí te va la explicación para idiotas. Si se creó la conexión para los golpes, se creó la conexión para sanarlos también. Shaina podrá estar bien de los demás golpes excepto de esos, pues Minos está combatiendo el dolor como un ser humano normal, comprendes ahora?

K Ya entendí. Ambos recibieron los golpes, ambos se curan al mismo tiempo. Por qué los dioses tienen que complicar todo?

P Jajaja Es Correcto. Se recuperan Más rápido que un humano normal pero menos rápido que un manejador de cosmo común lo hace. Por tanto su recuperación de esos golpes es más lenta. Y el cabron de Hades, pudiendo ayudarlos, no lo hizo. Él sabrá por qué.

K Bueno… entonces… me dirás cuando comience a computar el tiempo de los tres días por favor?

P De acuerdo. Pero que conste que tienes que venir el mes que viene al menos una semana.

K Dalo por hecho.

Kanon colgó con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Si extendía tres días más la llegada de Hades, Milo podría ir a su fiesta de cumpleaños si la adelantaba. Tendría que hablar con Saga al respecto pero de antemano sabía que su hermano no se opondría.

 **Mayo 15, 6 pm.**

 **Boutique de Thes,**

 **París, Francia.**

Fler estaba despidiendo a la última clienta de la Boutique. Sabía que Thes llegaría de la escuela en cualquier minuto. Debido a que Fler ya tenía sus estudios de administración de empresas, Fler solo tuvo que explicarle como estaba organizada su tienda y mientras ella atendía por la mañana, Fler se dedicó a hacer un inventario de su taller en la trastienda. Ahora que Thes ya estaba más tranquila, pudo ir a sus clases extras por la tarde, lo que le daría la oportunidad de graduarse con una especialidad.

Mientras no hubo clientas, Fler se dedicó a pasar el inventario a la computadora y a hacer un plan maestro para Thes. Se había dado cuenta de algunos pequeños errores de su amiga que le estaban haciendo perder dinero y ella estaba dispuesta a serle tan útil como la que más.

Durante todo el día, Fler había estado pensado mucho y había decidido contactar a su mejor amiga y confidente en Asgard. Necesitaba saber que tan ciertas eran las historias que ella le había contado acerca de métodos para esconder su cosmos. Sabía que la historia no podía ser totalmente cierta, pero era de esperarse que después de recibir el vestido Camus la viniese a buscar y quería plantearse todas las opciones.

Fuese o no cierto, era su única esperanza para vengar su dolor. Sabía que posiblemente Camus no lo tomara tan bien, pero a estas alturas ya no le importaba.

Tomó el teléfono de la tienda de Thes, marco el número del celular de su amiga e hizo la llamada. Esperaba que donde quiera que esta se encontrara, hubiera señal.

F Contesta por favor… - suplico

\- …

F Contesta…

El milagro se hizo.

\- Aló? numero equivocado.

F ¡Lyfia, soy yo! – decía Fler mientras reía por la locura de su amiga que siempre que no conocía un número telefónico decía "número equivocado" y colgaba.

\- ¿yo quien? – pregunto Lyfia conteniendo las ganas de reírse ya que desde luego, conocía de sobra la voz de Fler, aparte de que estaba esperando esa llamada desde hace unos minutos y había puesto el altavoz.

F Fler – contesto la susodicha en voz baja como si alguien pudiera escucharla.

\- ¿Sabes que tu hermana te anda buscando verdad? Como se te ocurre enviarle un telegrama diciendo que no regresarías y que luego te reportabas? Que mosca te pico? – le contesto Lyfia mientras miraba a alguien cuyos puños estaban apretados y tensos a los lados.

Su pregunta fue con la expresa intención de dejar en claro que a pesar de recién volver a Asgard hace una semana ya estaba al tanto de la situación, pero no fue en tono de reproche, sino en tono relajado.

F Por favor no le digas que te llame – pedía casi llorando la ex rubia a su amiga.

L Ya relájate, dime donde estas, nos tomamos una bebida caliente y según lo que me digas hablare con Odín y le pediré consejo para tu vida. Si él me ordena no decirle a tu hermana después de eso, sabes que no se lo diré, Odín es justo, aunque Thor te tiene por favorita a ti.

F Jaja Jajaja, el señor Thor siempre de coqueto, todas las mujeres que le gustan son sus "favoritas" Jaja Jajaja, te diré dónde estoy, pero antes necesito un favor – dijo Fler olvidando por un momento el dolor que la embargaba.

L Depende si me queda tiempo. Tu hermana me ha mandado a trasquilar a tu amante de los hielos, quiere que lo interrogue y me dio una de las frutas de la verdad. Pobre hombre, si te lastimo pedirá su miembro en una bandeja de plata, o de oro, según el nivel de odio que ella le tome – dijo Lyfia mientras esa persona tensaba aún más sus manos.

El color en el rostro de Fler era casi nulo. Como había podido su hermana adivinar lo que había habido entre Camus y ella?

F ¡no! ¡por favor, no le des ese fruto, yo te contare todo, dámelo a mí, y veras que no te mentiré! – dijo Fler mientras se imaginaba a Camus sin su cosita y a su hermana exhibiéndola ante sus futuros pretendientes con un rotulo que diga: "si lastimas a mi hermanita, este será tu destino"

L Pues, si le mentiste a tu hermana, ¿Por qué no tratarías de mentirme a mí? Digo, solo piénsalo, somos las únicas tres personas que conocemos el antídoto para el fruto de la verdad, tú te tomas el antídoto, yo te doy el fruto y tú logras mentirme.

F Sabes que no haría eso contigo, consigue que mi hermana no me busque por un año, me traes a tu hija y la llevare a conocer a su padre.

L ¡no! – dijo molesta Lyfia – No quiero que él la conozca! ella es mi hija! Mía y de nadie más! además, según lo que el señor Shaka me dijo, él tiene una pelirroja en su vida.

F Pero tú lo amas… ¿Qué haces hablando con el señor Shaka? Eres una picarona…

L Jaja Jajaja, jamás lo he amado, solo fue la emoción del momento y el hecho de sentirme protegida a su lado, además de no querer verlo morir de hipotermia a causa del frio. En cuanto al señor Shaka, el siempre hace desdoblamientos astrales y le gusta conocer el mundo. La última vez que lo vi, me vino a pedir consejo para averiguar sobre una rubia de la que está enamorado. Espero no seas tú – dijo hablando sinceramente divertida la peli azul.

F Jaja Jajaja, no me gustan los chicos que parecen muñequitas, bueno, no insistiré. Te hablo por lo siguiente: ¿recuerdas las historias que tu abuela nos contaba sobre esas reliquias griegas que escondían el cosmos? - pregunto, tratando de no parecer muy interesada, cosa que a Fler jamás le salía bien cuando su interlocutora era Lyfia, pues esta la conocía demasiado bien.

L Era mi bisabuela y si recuerdo las historias. La reliquia que corresponde al lado de mi familia está en el único lugar que la gente del santuario jamás la buscaría: en las doce casas.

F ¿en serio esta allá? –pregunto Fler asombrada de que tendría que mandar a su amiga al lugar del que ella había huido, olvidando que esta ya le había dicho que se dirigía al santuario.

L Mi primo la tiene.

F ¿El chico de las rosas? – dijo alegremente Fler, sabía que el chico de las rosas no era alguien que compartiera su vida ni sus ideas con su amante de los hielos.

L Si, antes de que sigas, ya entendí tus intenciones, quieres la reliquia para esconderte de tu hermana y ¿del tipo al que tu hermana dejara sin su cosita?

F Uh… si, de ellos y de los que ellos manden a buscarme – dijo Fler, muy perturbada por la imagen de Camus sin su cosa.

L ¿sabes que si me hubiesen mandado a mí, aunque tú tuvieses esa reliquia te podría encontrar verdad?

F Si, sé que el señor Odín pondría a esos pajarracos a ayudarte a buscarme y a ellos no se les escapa nada.

L No les digas pajarracos, no es su culpa que tu hermana te castigara limpiándoles su jaula.

F Esos animales defecan más de lo que comen – dijo Fler recordando el mes entero que su hermana la tuvo a cargo de esa tarea tan "esencial para los servidores del dios Odín"

L Entonces quieres que te preste la reliquia por un año, pero que a la vez le pida a Odín que detenga a Hilda de buscarte por ese mismo periodo, ¿si no logras tus objetivos al cumplir el año volverás verdad? Prométemelo por Odín, si no lo prometes por Odín no te ayudare.

F No seas mala… – dijo Fler a su amiga al escuchar la condición que esta le estaba imponiendo.

L Lo haces o no te ayudo, no le diré a tu hermana que me hablaste, pero tampoco te ayudare – dijo Lyfia de manera seria y determinada.

F Ok, pídele a tú primo que te la preste, me la traes a parís y te hare la promesa por Odín antes de que me prestes la reliquia, escucha bien, antes de que me la entregues.

L Me parece justo.

F Me alegro de que te parezca justo.

L Te llamaré cuando tenga todo listo ya que debo ir a buscar a alguien más para que me haga el favor de cuidar de Mist.

F Ok, te veré entonces, no dejes que nadie marque a este número por favor, que Odín bendiga tu camino.

L Que Odín bendiga el tuyo también.

Lyfia colgó el su celular con una sonrisa, pues sin que Fler supiera, ya había sido avisada por Odín sobre el curso de acción que debería tomar, y ya Hilda sabía que debía dejar de buscar a su hermana, por orden del dios, solo que debía fingir que la buscaba, para que nadie sospechara que ella había logrado doblegarla.

\- Ya la escucho señora Hilda, ella necesita espacio, está madurando, a golpes pero está madurando.- dijo Lyfia

\- Si no fuese porque es una orden de Odín te aseguro que yo misma la voy a traer a rastras desde París – respondió Hilda enfurecida – Es increíble que incluso Siegfried hubiera estado involucrado en este complot en contra mis designios. Y Fler! Si no me hubieran contado lo que estaba pasando, nunca me hubiera dado cuenta. Con Camus? Por Odín! – Dijo Escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos.

\- Tranquila mi señora, que puede hacerle daño. Ya el dios mismo proveyó la esposa para el Lord Olaf asegurando la paz entre nuestros pueblos, lo que da a entender que para Odín, los matrimonios arreglados ya no son soluciones – dijo Lyfia en defensa de su amiga.

\- Y ya que andas tan defensora de las traidoras ¿Aceptaras el encargo de ser nuestra embajadora ante el santuario de Athena en Grecia? – pregunto Hilda haciendo a un lado el tema de su hermana por su propio bien.

\- No creo que sea posible. Mist debe estar donde este yo. Al estar Aioria ahí, podría reconocerla como su hija y él ya tiene una relación establecida. No quiero arriesgarme. – dijo Lyfia preocupada

\- Como podría reconocerla si no se parece a él? Es tu vivo retrato. Además ella tiene el nombre de una valquiria. Estas le protegerán y le darán la capacidad de pasar desapercibida ante él.

\- Consultare con Odín y si él lo considera conveniente, lo pensare.

\- Más bien deberías decir que le pedirás a Odín que te apoye así como le pediste que apoyara a Fler – dijo Hilda, dando a entender que sabía que Lyfia había pedido a Odín que volviera en pos de la causa de Fler.

\- Si Fler fracasa en ser feliz, usted podrá pedir que vuelva a casa y luego exigirle a Athena la cabeza del mago de los hielos – dijo Lyfia, ignorando el anterior comentario de Hilda, y preocupándose porque ella no estaba contenta con el curso que tomaban las cosas – y sabe que Athena no podría negarse. Ahora, si me disculpa, debo prepararme para ir al castillo Heinstein. Pasare ahí una semana. Necesito hablar con Ikki ya que tenemos asuntos pendientes con respecto a un cuadro que fue ocultado por mi familia en ese castillo y necesito el cosmos de dos Heinstein y ya que el fénix es medio hermano de la gótica y del princeso, me es muy útil.

\- ¿para que lo quieres a él? – dejo salir de su boca Hilda.

\- ¿ya escucho los rumores del secuestro de la Jefa de estado mayor del santuario verdad? Pues Ikki aceptó venir a Asgard a cuidar a mi hija para evitar que lo manden de detective privado y sin sueldo o de guarura de algún dorado poseído por no sé qué mal espíritu y también para evitar a la japonesa que tiene por diosa loca, acosadora y tacaña. – bromeo Lyfia

\- Jaja Jajaja – se carcajeo como loca Hilda – Ese tipo es el más amargado de todos los atenienses, lo más seguro es que te trate de loca – dijo burlándose de su ex doncella.

\- Pues hablé con mi primo y otro amigo para pedirles que lo convencieran. El mismo me llamó y me dijo que si era cierto que le tenía un trabajo lejos de la loca de su diosa y del niñato de su hermano, le dije que sí y antes de escuchar mi oferta me dijo que aceptaba.

\- Tienes el don de tus antepasados de convencer a los dioses y mortales de cualquier cosa. Si se te ocurre hacerlos creer que son lombrices de seguro lo logras – dijo Hilda ya mostrando que se sentía incomoda con Lyfia.

\- Ok, tomare eso como un "que te vaya bien amiga" y le agradeceré respetar la voluntad de Odín por favor.

\- Sabes que aunque no esté de acuerdo debo obedecerle.

\- Bien, ya que nos entendemos, me retiro, mi hija me está esperando.

\- ¿Tu hija es del caballero de leo y es del signo de leo verdad? – pregunto Hilda viéndose las uñas.

\- ¿Si, porque? – pregunto confundida Lyfia ya que ya habían hablado de eso.

\- He escuchado que los santos de Athena están buscando sucesores que sean hijos propios engendrados con una doncella, y tú dejaste de ser doncella con el caballero de Leo y tu hija es del mismo signo, ¿no te gustaría que ella fuera su sucesora? – dejo ir un dardo Hilda.

Lyfia se quedó en silencio mientras Hilda se marchaba feliz. Su mente ideaba su pequeña venganza: llamarle personalmente a Athena para comentarle que tenía conocimiento de su ley de sucesión dorada, y que casualmente ahí tenía a la hija de uno de ellos, la primogénita, del mismo signo que su padre, la hija de Aioria de leo y de la avatar de Odín, Lyfia.


	107. Chapter 107

**Capítulo 105**

 **Mayo 15, 9.55 PM**

 **Teatro de la ciudad**

 **Sevilla, España**

Shura había estado nervioso pero dentro de lo normal en su debut como bailaor, pero le habían explicado perfectamente que es lo que tenía que hacer, y Mario, en su silla de ruedas desde bastidores y gracias a un micrófono tipo espía, le decía exactamente que como, cuando y donde.

Su primera noche había sido todo un éxito y todos estaban muy contentos con los resultados.

La gente no había dejado de aplaudir y por fuera del teatro ya se acumulaba la gente que deseaba un autógrafo de la Gran Zita.

\- Vamos! – le dijo Shura después de unos minutos de dejarla sonreír y escribir – Tu familia nos está esperando para festejar en el Az-Zait, lo que sea que esto sea.

Zita lo siguió hasta la camioneta que ahora el conducía por instrucciones de ella.

\- Estuviste muy bien Shura! Estoy muy orgullosa de ti – dijo Zita mientras se soltaba el cabello

\- Gracias, pero solo soy tu acompañante. Aquí la estrella eres tú – dijo Shura con sinceridad – Ahora dime hacia donde voy

Zita le dio algunas instrucciones y cerró los ojos.

\- Te ves cansada.

\- Lo estoy – confeso Zita – Si por mi fuera, me iría directo a dormir.

\- Sí, yo también. No creí que la adrenalina cansara tanto – dijo Shura, pero se dio cuenta que ella se había dormido.

Suspiro y trato de recordar las instrucciones que ella le había dado. Aparentemente no quedaba tan lejos del campamento.

Estaciono y Zita no despertó. Tuvo que tomar una decisión, por lo que se bajó y le dijo a sus compañeros de show que no podrían quedarse, a lo que ellos comprendieron y les dieron las buenas noches.

Tardo un poco en encontrar el campamento, donde únicamente Mario, Lourdes y Rosa se encontraban con los niños alrededor del fuego.

\- Felicidades Shura! – Grito Rosa.

Shura solo hizo un movimiento con la mano, pues se disponía a abrir la camioneta de lado del copiloto. Con cuidado tomo a Zita en sus manos, quien apenas abrió unos milímetros sus ojos y volvió a caer en un sueño profundo.

Rosa casi corrió al ver a Zita en brazos de Shura.

\- Pero que le paso! Zita Hija!

\- Está bien Rosa, solo está cansada – dijo Shura en voz baja

\- Cansada? Zita? Pero si es una pirinola! Ella nunca se cansa de bailar!

\- Seguramente no se había recuperado totalmente del viaje. Me abres el remolque por favor?

\- Claro, hijo, Claro. – dijo levantándose las enaguas para correr y adelantarse. Abrió, prendió la luz y le abrió las sabanas

Shura metió con cuidado a Zita al remolque y después a la cama.

\- Yo la desvisto Shura, ve a tomar un café con Mario mientras tanto.

Shura no dijo que no. Solo dio la media vuelta y se le unió a Mario y Lourdes.

\- Felicidades Shura! Ahora te tengo envidia – dijo Mario bromeando

\- Jajaja exagerado. Todo lo que se, te lo debo a ti .

\- Sí, pero tú te quedaste con la chica también Jajaja

\- Eso sí. Y no lo olvides.- advirtió Mario

Lourdes le sirvió café y Shura se sentó junto a ellos. Los niños varones comenzaron a rodearlo con sus carritos tipo Hot Wheels y uno de ellos le prestó uno para que el jugara con ellos.

\- Creo que… no sé cómo se juega – dijo Shura avergonzado

\- Que acaso no recuerdas tu infancia? – pregunto Mario extrañado

\- Pues, si la recuerdo pero… no teníamos permitido jugar… de hecho… no recuerdo cual fue mi primer o ultimo juguete.

Mario no dijo nada y Shura solo miraba a los niños como habían hecho un pequeño caminito curvo con una tiza y lo invitaban a unirse.

Shura miro el pequeño carrito en sus manos. Un pequeño Mustang GT 1970 descapotable rojo.

\- En serio nunca jugaste?

\- No

\- Pues si mal no recuerdo, ves esa línea que trazaron al principio?

\- Si

\- Ahí dejas el carrito y le vas dando golpes con tus dedos para que avance. No debe salirse del camino o pierdes y vuelves a empezar. – explico Mario

\- Ahhh

Fue lo único que dijo antes de tirarse panza para abajo y comenzar a jugar con los chiquillos.

Así lo encontró Rosa, quien se puso a lavar las tazas usadas con Lourdes.

\- Parece que será un buen padre, verdad? – dijo Rosa a su Nuera

\- Uy, pero falta mucho tiempo para eso Rosa. Estoy segura que Zita esperara algunos años para encargar bebe. – dijo Lourdes vigilando al pequeño Tony, quien intentaba imitar a Shura en su técnica para los carritos.

\- Yo no estaría tan segura – dijo Rosa enigmáticamente

Había muchas cosas que aún no estaban claras entre su nieta y su "esposo" pero parecía que había una en la que sí: La cama. Pero si Zita no hablaba, ella no era quien para hacerlo.

 **Mayo 16, 10.00 AM**

 **Cámara de Athena**

 **Atenas, Grecia**

Saori estaba que la llevaba Pifas. Hacía días que no podía dormir bien. Primero el secuestro de Shaina, luego la amenaza de Hades de iniciar una guerra santa si no castigaba a sus dorados, el papelito de Shaka en el interrogatorio de Laura y el papelón del mismo sujeto en el juicio interno, situación que llevo a que Athena en persona, dictara sentencia sobre él.

Pero ahí no había quedado todo, Athena también la había castigado a ella por perder el control del Santuario: debía pagar el doble del salario a los dorados por un año (excepto a Shaka y Milo de Escorpión)y no podía durante ese año, estar a solas con Seiya. Por otro lado, Athena mando decir a Tatsumi que no dejara que Saori usara fondos de sus empresas para consentir al Pegaso o a los otros de bronce.

En una junta aparte, Athena había llamado poderosamente la atención a Shion por haberle declarado abiertamente a Mu que él era su consentido. Jamás un patriarca debía tener consentidos, y si los tenia, debían ser a los que más se les exigía.

A Saori y Shion les sorprendió que sobre estas órdenes, Athena les pidiera poner un vigilante sobre Shaka. Al parecer de la diosa, él se traía algo entre manos. Para desgracia de Saori, tampoco tenía a quien poner ya que era sabido de todos que Shaka no solo podía manipular el cosmos, el tipo era más inteligente de lo que se creía y tenía una perturbación muy ligera en el cosmos y en el alma, demasiado ínfima pero lo suficiente para llegar a pensar que se tratara de un dios.

Saori esperanzada había llamado a Ikki, pero desgraciadamente el fénix le había comunicado que dejaba la fundación y se marchaba hacia Alemania. No le había comunicado exactamente a donde, pero Ikki había dicho que por los siguientes seis meses no estaría disponible. No le asombraba mucho en realidad. Ikki no era de los que podía contarse como de sus más fieles seguidores, pero teniendo en cuenta lo que habían pasado juntos, que ahora le diera la espalda, la irritaba sobremanera. Ya pensaría en como cobrárselo después pero el problema era que el único al que Shaka aceptaría por guarura y sin protestar era al fénix.

Se metió a su baño maldiciendo su suerte: el problema de Shaina, la paternidad de Ares, los golpes a Minos, la amenaza de Hades, sin Seiya, sin Ikki y con Shaka en plan rebelde… ni en el hades le habrían podido encontrar una tortura tan grande.

Salió de su baño media hora después un poco más relajada. Se vistió y entro a la oficina de Shion para preguntarle sobre alguna solución al problema de Shaka cuando de pronto su celular comenzó a sonar. Saori vio la clave lada y de inmediato le hizo señas a Shion para que se acercara. Shion lo hizo y Saori puso el altavoz.

S Aló?

H ¿Saori? Te habla Hilda de Polaris, Como estas?

S Hilda! Que gusto! Muy bien gracias. Y ustedes?

H Muy bien gracias. Quería preguntarte algo ¿interrumpo algo importante?

S No, para nada. Habla con confianza que estamos solos Shion y yo haciendo planes para esta semana. Ya sabes que un lugar tan grande como el santuario necesita planeación o se sale del orden. Mas con caballeros rubios, necios y altaneros.

H Jajajajaja, ¿Siguió en las mismas el señor Shaka?

S Peor, ahora no solo lo hace en privado, sino también en público.

H ¿has pensado en hacerle alguna purificación? No sea que alguien más le esté jodiendo la vida y eso lo tenga amargado. Hay muchos dioses sueltos que parece que no tienen más que hacer.

S De seguro buda tiene algo que ver con esto.

H ¿Crees que la abstención que buda le ha impuesto lo afecta?

S Eso quisiera creer, pero sé que no es eso… En fin ¿Qué querías preguntar? Si quieres puedo pedirle a Shion que te tele transporte al santuario y tomarnos un té mientras hablamos

H Creo que sería lo mejor.

Saori le hizo una seña a Shion quien inmediatamente trajo a Hilda. Ambas se fundieron en un gran abrazo.

\- Es magnífico estar acá. Quería pedírtelo pero no me atrevía. Mas con la noticia que te tengo que dar. – dijo Hilda tomando asiento donde Saori se lo ofrecía - ¿sabes que ya tienes sucesora para la armadura de leo? – dejo salir Hilda para deleitarse con la reacción de en la cara de Saori.

\- Shion tráenos uno té por favor, esta será otro día muy larga – suspiro Saori desganada.

La noticia no la sorprendió. De hecho hasta le extrañaba que no hubiera ya por lo menos otros cuatro sucesores "de closet" de Milo, Kanon, Saga y DM por lo menos.

Shion salió para preparar él te para cubrir su palidez tan solo de imaginar que los dorados tuvieran hijos fuera del santuario y no se lo dijeran. El recordaba que Aioria y Aioros fueron en dos ocasiones a Asgard con el permiso de la diosa y también Camus, Milo y Ángelo, así que esperaba que solo hubiera sucesor de Leo por de pronto, y el del escorpión problemático que venía en camino desde luego, aunque diariamente rezaba para que el hijo de Milo de Escorpión no fuera igual de desobediente que el padre y ahora lo haría para que la hija del León fuera menos impulsivo que el suyo.

Mientras Hilda le contaba todo lo que sabía a Saori, Esta comenzaba a dudar de todos. Gracias a esta conversación sabía que Afro tenia parentesco con Lyfia; que Shaka se comunicaba con ella y que el Ikki, quien le había dicho que no estaría disponible para sus designios, iría a verse con Lyfia en Alemania, ¿acaso la pensaban traicionar? Para variar la reunión seria en el castillo Heinstein, entrada al inframundo.

Lo único que le alegraba en preciso momento era tener a una sucesora para la armadura de Leo. Tal vez Hera tenía razón y las mujeres serían más responsables que los dorados varones, aunque por otro lado, alguien de ahí iba a resultar altamente perjudicada: Marín.

Hilda miraba divertida la reacción de Saori. No le había contado todo desde luego. Se había guardado la información acerca de cierta reliquia que si caía en sus manos le serviría para pagar una deuda que tenía con Loki. Solo necesitaba que Saori no fuera impulsiva, aunque de seguro eso era mucho pedir pues la vio llamar a uno de los guardias y la escucho dictar la orden que tanto temía:

\- Tráeme a Aioria de Leo de inmediato. Sin excusa ni pretexto.

 **Mayo 16, 12.35 PM**

 **Restaurante Amelie's**

 **Atenas, Grecia**

Junet llego alegremente al Restaurante Amelie's, el recién inaugurado restaurante de lujo de la orilla sur de Atenas donde se había quedado de ver con Yulij. Yulij dijo que ella invitaba pues era su día libre y Junet había aceptado gustosa. Esa chica le gustaba demasiado. Era como muy… llena de vida. No era el día libre de Junet, pero había pedido permiso a Geist para honrar las costumbres de Shaina de llevar al parque a sus hermanitas del orfanato cada quince días y Geist le había dado permiso.

Se había puesto unos jeans ajustados con una de las blusas que Shaina le había regalado después de su viaje al caribe que le llegaban al ombligo y las botas que también le había regalado y que le quedaban un poco grandes, pero eran tan hermosas que había terminado rellenando la punta de las mismas con unos pedazos de tela.

Miró a través del inmenso ventanal y vio que el lugar estaba salpicado de gente impecable ataviada con ropa de diseño.

Atravesó las puertas de cristal y se tocó las horquillas de flores con las que adornaba su cabello suelto.

\- Buenas tardes. Tiene usted reservación? –le preguntó el maître, que iba vestido de negro de los pies a la cabeza.

\- Soy la Señorita Junet –dijo ella– He quedado con la Señorita Yulij.

\- Pase por aquí –el maître le dirigió una fría sonrisa antes de buscar en la lista con uno de sus pálidos dedos. –Su teléfono, por favor.

\- Perdone, ¿cómo dice? –preguntó Junet.

\- Su celular, por favor –repitió más despacio esta vez–.Son una molestia para los demás comensales, por lo tanto no los permitimos en el restaurante. Se lo habrán dicho cuando hizo la reserva.

\- Mi amiga escogió este lugar –explicó ella apretando los dientes.

\- En cualquier caso, tiene que dejarlo en el guardarropa.

Junet se mordió el labio mientras pensaba qué hacer. Tenía toda la responsabilidad del recinto en el teléfono. La agenda con todos los teléfonos de los que ya tenían celular en el santuario, el calendario de horarios, la lista de actividades y entrenamientos, la lista de las compras comunes… Era como si le hubiera pedido que le entregara a su primogénito, teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que significaba para todas y si lo perdía, Geist literalmente la iba a castigar hasta el final de sus días. Se lo había prestado porque Geist tomaría libre la mañana y Marín estaba entrenando de forma personal e individual a Kakyuu.

Hundió la mano en su bolso y preguntó:

\- ¿Y si no tengo teléfono?

El hombre mantuvo la palma estirada.

\- De acuerdo, muy bien –respondió Junet mirando para ver si había algún mensaje urgente antes de entregárselo–. ¿Pero no podrían limitarse a pedirle a la gente que los pusiera en modo de silencio y confiscar sólo los móviles de quienes no obedezcan?

\- Esto no es la escuela, señorita. Aquí creemos que los teléfonos móviles son antisociales. ¿No ha venido usted hoy para ser social?

\- No realmente –murmuró.

El maître le entregó un ticket rosa con un número escrito en negro a cambio del teléfono, y entonces Junet se abrió paso por el interior del restaurante entre las mesas repletas de personas con dinero, tiempo y al parecer ganas de ser sociales un jueves al mediodía.

Se dirigió con decisión hacia la melena de cabello blanco de Yulij, pero no se dio cuenta de que un caballero se estaba preparando para echar su silla hacia atrás hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde.

Junet echó el freno, pero su inexperiencia y las botas grandes de tacón alto hicieron que perdiera el equilibrio sobre la alfombra. Aquel movimiento la lanzó hacia delante y a partir de aquel momento todo pareció ocurrir a cámara lenta. El hombre se dio la vuelta, alertado probablemente por el grito frenético que soltó. Justo antes de caer hizo contacto visual con su agresor, cuyas facciones se grabaron una tras otra en su cerebro.

Un palillo entre sus perfectos y blancos dientes delanteros. Pelo plateado corto, un poco más obscuro que el de Yulij y tan suave que parecía recién cortado. Una mandíbula perfectamente definida.

Ojos grises y brillantes del color de la bruma que bajaba a la playa.

Pero ni siquiera aquella gigantesca colección de estímulos visuales fue capaz de detener las leyes de la física. Junet no tuvo más opción que agarrarse con los dos puños a la chaqueta de su traje para evitar caerse estrepitosamente.

Él le rodeó instintivamente la cintura con los brazos, sujetándola hasta que la detuvo por completo. Junet se colgó de él. Tenía los senos apretados contra su pecho. El estómago pegado a la cremallera de sus pantalones. Era tan consciente de su anatomía que en algunas culturas se habría considerado que estaban prometidos.

\- ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó con voz ronca. Profunda. Le puso un dedo bajo la barbilla para levantársela.

Tenía la piel tan pálida y olía de maravilla, como un día de invierno.

\- Estoy bien –aseguró Junet–. Avergonzada, pero al parecer no quedará agujero en la alfombra donde he clavado las botas. Podría haber sido peor.

\- Cierto –dijo él–. Podría haber habido un carro de postres.

Junet sonrió divertida.

\- ¿Te imaginas un montón de pasteles de chocolate volando por los aires y yendo a parar a la mesa de esas princesas repeinadas?

El hombre miró de reojo hacia la mesa de mujeres que habían estado observando a Junet desde que entró.

\- Desde luego habría sido un rayo de sol en esta mañana tan gris.

Junet sonrió y comenzó el proceso de zafarse de él lo más elegantemente que pudo. Pero cuando se separó se dio cuenta de que había estrujado las solapas de su elegante traje. Se pasó unos diez segundos tratando de alisarlas, deslizando las manos por la suave lana que apenas lograba ocultar el duro cuerpo que había debajo.

\- Aunque no creo que pudiera manejar más sol del que tengo ahora mismo –dijo el hombre con voz todavía más profunda.

Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir el aire de cada una de sus palabras rozándole las mejillas ardientes.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Junet.

\- Ninguna mujer había caído a mis pies tan deprisa. Normalmente hacen falta presentaciones y un poco de flirteo antes de llegar a la parte del sol.

Ella volvió a mirarle a los ojos. Profundos. Absorbentes. Era el encanto en estado puro. Y le daba la sensación de que él lo sabía. Lo que significaba que también sabía que no se estaba agarrando a él en busca de equilibrio. Así que dejó de atusarle las solapas y dijo:

\- ¿Quieres un consejo? La próxima vez que quieras buscarte una chica, no hagas lo de la silla. Ese movimiento es para novatos.

La sonrisa del hombre se desvaneció hasta que no quedó más que un ligero brillo en sus ojos. Junet le dio un último tirón a las solapas y dijo:

\- Nadie sabrá nunca que he estado aquí.

Él se quitó el palillo de la boca y contestó en voz baja:

\- Yo lo sabré.

Junet dio un brusco paso hacia atrás y chocó con la mesa con tanta fuerza que el vaso lleno del hombre se movió sin piedad y vertió algo de contenido por el borde. Él lo sujetó justo antes de que se derramara por completo. Liberada de su aroma invernal, su mirada magnética y el placer de la tela del traje, Junet consiguió zafarse de su hechizo.

\- Es el momento de marcharme, antes de que te prenda fuego sin querer –aseguró.

\- No, espera –le pidió él dejando otra vez el vaso sobre la mesa.

Pero Junet se subió el bolso más arriba del hombro, le rodeó con el brazo y corrió a reunirse con su amiga, que estaba al otro lado del restaurante.

Yulij se puso de pie y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- Dime que tienes su número de teléfono –fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de su boca – Es un exquisito bombón.

Junet dejó el bolso debajo de la mesa, se sentó y luego se pasó las manos por el rostro, refrescándose las encendidas mejillas con las palmas frías.

\- Tonta! Y cuándo se lo iba a pedir, antes de lanzarme a sus brazos o de tirarle la bebida?

\- Siempre se puede encontrar el momento para eso, sobre todo con un espécimen así.

Junet bajó las manos para mirar fijamente a su amiga.

\- Aja. Seguramente se me conoce por coquetear con hombres guapos, más grandes que yo y con ganas de que me quieren comer. Si como no Jajaja. Ya Deliras de hambre mi querida Yulij.

Junet se giró para colocar la bolsa en el respaldo del asiento y lanzó una mirada hacia el hombre en cuestión. Estaba de pie hablando con otro tipo vestido de traje. Con una mano se echaba la chaqueta hacia atrás mientras rebuscaba en el bolsillo del pantalón, dejando al descubierto un trozo de camisa blanca que se le ajustaba al pecho y que resultaba difícil no mirar.

Junet dio un respingo. En el santuario entraba en contacto con una gran variedad de hombres guapos a lo largo del día. Su trabajo le proporcionaba un amplio rango para elegir desde caballeros de bronce hasta plateados. Obviamente los Dorados estaban muy por arriba de ella y ni siquiera los consideraba una posibilidad.

Justo en aquel momento, una mujer de cabello oscuro y brillante, traje de falda ajustado y unos tacones tan altos que Junet se mareaba con sólo verlos entró, le puso la mano al hombre en el pecho y se inclinó para susurrarle algo al oído. Él se rió y dijo algo que llevó a la morena a agitar una mano delante de la cara antes de alejarse de allí moviendo las caderas como una profesional. Él prestó atención durante unos segundos y luego sacó la cartera del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta antes de volver a dejarla en su sitio.

\- Es un hombre. Ha ido a lo más fácil –insistió Junet torciendo el gesto–. No me sorprende.

\- De acuerdo –dijo Yulij soltando un profundo suspiro–. ¿Y qué tal las niñas de Shaina?

\- Bien. Divertido. Completamente distinto a las chicas del recinto.

\- ¿Y bien? Ya sabes que es el cumpleaños de Geist el 22 y tenemos que hacerle algo especial. Cumple 20.

Junet sonrió, se reclinó en la silla y agarró la carta del menú.

\- Lo sé. Que tienes pensado?

 ** _En la Salida…_**

\- ¿Sus tickets, señor?

Thanatos buscó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y sacó el papel rosa del teléfono y el gris del abrigo. Se los entregó a la rubia seductora que había sustituido al maître. Con los Tickets en la mano, la joven se inclinó sobre las cajas que había al fondo del armario, mostrando un poco de la ropa interior negra de encaje que asomaba por encima de sus ajustados vaqueros.

\- No está mal –dijo Hermes detrás de él.

\- Toda tuya –murmuró Thanatos.

\- Sin duda es hermosa…

\- Tengo a una docena de ellas en mi palacio de los Elíseos. – dijo indiferente

Hermes alzó las manos al aire.

\- De acuerdo. Sólo digo que, si estas entre mortales, deberías probar lo que hay en el menú

Thanatos se dio la vuelta. No le gustaba estar entre esos insípidos y ridículamente complicados mortales. Si no fuera porque se beneficiaba económicamente con ellos…

\- ¿Es esto?

Thanatos miró el largo abrigo negro y el ancho y plano teléfono negro.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y tú, cielo? ¿Hay algo aquí para ti? –preguntó la joven apoyando la cadera en el escritorio y mirando a Hermes.

Thanatos se rió en voz alta antes de agarrar a su amigo de la manga y sacarlo del restaurante.

\- Eres un aguafiestas –protestó Hermes.

\- Dijiste que tenías que tomar un vuelo–contestó Thanatos– Además esa joven es prácticamente adolescente, así que piensa en mí como el tipo que te mantiene alejado de la cárcel y ganando mucho dinero.

\- Lo que tú digas –Hermes torció el cuello y estiró los hombros antes de dirigirse a la calle para parar un taxi – Como si las cárceles humanas pueden hacer algo contra mí.

Thanatos se puso el abrigo y miró al mismo tiempo hacia la ventana con la esperanza de echarle un último vistazo a la chica que había conseguido despertar algo en lo que él pensaba que era una fortaleza impenetrable de sentimientos anti femeninos que había construido a lo largo de todos esos siglos.

La encontró transcurridos unos segundos. Jeans, blusa azul, el tacón de su bota derecha moviéndose rítmicamente. Cabello largo y sedoso color dorado claro deslizándose por su espalda como una cascada.

El resto del restaurante olía a perfume caro y a dinero, pero ella olía a… algo dulce y hogareño. ¿Polvos de talco? Y cuando le habló del sol, la palabra surgió de algún lugar profundo y poético de su interior que no sabía ni que existía. Pero en cuanto aterrizó en sus brazos fue como si un rayo de luz hubiera entrado por la ventana del restaurante para iluminar aquel oscuro día de primavera.

Se quedó mirando cómo la señorita rayo de sol se llevaba a la boca un trozo de tarta de fresa.

Y lo había mirado a los ojos. Directamente. Con aquellos ojos azules.

\- Nos vamos? –le preguntó Hermes- Tengo que ir a recoger a Liz para llevarla al aeropuerto.

Thanatos parpadeó y apartó la vista de la ventana del restaurante. Hermes estaba entrando en el taxi amarillo que había conseguido parar.

\- Yo iré andando –le dijo–. Quiero ver al dueño del burdel Maxim's

\- Como quieras –Hermes desapareció dentro del taxi– Te veré en Nueva York la próxima semana.

Había caminado ya unos veinte minutos cuando el teléfono de Thanatos sonó de forma melodiosa.

Le pareció reconocer la música de una serie femenina de televisión. Seguramente Hermes habría estado jugueteando con él para hacerle una broma.

\- Hola –respondió con sequedad mientras cruzaba la calle.

\- Junet? –preguntó una voz de adolescente.

\- No, lo siento. Se ha equivocado – cerro el teléfono y se unió al río de peatones que se dirigía hacia el centro de la ciudad.

El teléfono volvió a sonar minutos después. Esta vez se hizo una pausa en su andar.

\- Señorita Junet? Esta Marín con usted? –dijo una voz de adolescente

\- Lo siento, éste es mi número y no conozco a ninguna Junet

\- Oh! Siento haberle molestado entonces. Buenos días.

Thanatos siguió caminando, pero sólo tenía medio cerebro puesto en la vida real. La otra mitad estaba reviviendo el recuerdo del aroma sutil de aquella desconocida.

El teléfono volvió a sonar y él dio un respingo. Aspiró con fuerza el aire y esta vez espero a ver qué número aparecía en la pantalla. _Emergencia Recinto_? Esperó a que dejara de sonar y, en lugar de sus habituales números de teléfono, vio que aparecía un escudo con una flor de lis.

Finalmente cayó en la cuenta. Aquél no era su teléfono.


	108. Chapter 108

**Capítulo 106**

 **Mayo 16, 12.55 PM**

 **Terraza de Cámara de Athena**

 **Atenas, Grecia**

Saori estaba terminando de almorzar en la terraza con Liz, Shion, Sammy Y Kiki. Las risas y las ocurrencias de los niños le resultaban refrescantes después de lo acontecido con Hilda el día anterior. Aun trataba de procesar la noticia de que ya tenía una sucesora inesperada para la armadura de Leo. Por alguna razón, ella necesitaba comprobarlo, pero no podía hacerlo sin tener a la niña de frente. Tampoco podía ir en este momento a Asgard y afortunadamente Hilda había tenido que regresar casi de inmediato y tuvieron que suspender su conversación con Aioria de Leo hasta nuevo aviso. Al parecer, Siegfried no dejaba salir sola a Hilda debido a su recién descubierto embarazo y la tenía más vigilada que nunca.

La puerta se abrió:

\- El Señor Hermes ha llegado. – anuncio uno de los guardias

Saori le pido hacerlo pasar y una figura muy conocida por ellos camino hacia ellos.

\- Tío Her! – dijo Liz corriendo hacia el para abrazarlo

\- Hola Liz. Como estas? Te divertiste? Ya es hora de volver a casa. Tu padre esta llame y llame.

\- Lo se Tío. Lo siento. Sabes que es medio… exagerado

\- No. Yo lo siento. Estaba ocupado con… algunos negocios – dijo Sonriendo – Buenas tardes Saori, Shion.

\- Buenas tardes – dijeron al unísono

Shion pidió a Kiki telepáticamente que fuera por Shaka para que se despidiera de Liz y el adolescente se apresuró a cumplir sus órdenes.

\- Quieres una taza de té? – pregunto Saori

\- No, gracias. Tengo algo de prisa. – dijo Hermes con arrogancia – Liz, ve por tus cosas. Tenemos poco tiempo para llegar al aeropuerto.

Liz asintió y fue a la cámara de Athena por su maleta. Shaka llego en el momento en el que ella salía de nuevo a la terraza. Desde ese lugar se podían ver las 12 casas.

\- Liz! – dijo Shaka abrazándola bajo la mirada sorprendida de Hermes – Perdóname. Soy un terrible anfitrión pero… han sucedido demasiadas cosas.

\- No Shaka, yo me impuse a ti y he sido una molestia desde el principio – dijo Liz sonriendo – Prométeme que me visitaras en Nueva York.

\- Te prometo que si paso por ahí, pasare a saludarte aunque a tu padre le dé un infarto angelical – bromeo Shaka

\- La pase genial. Espero que pronto encuentren a Shaina. – dijo Liz – Despídeme de todos y todas si? No me dio tiempo de hacerlo.

\- Claro que si linda… a alguno en especial? – pregunto Shaka esperando la confirmación de lo que había escuchado el día anterior.

Liz volteo hacia la novena casa. Desde ahí podía verse la terraza.

En ese momento, Aioros estaba precisamente volteando hacia arriba. Había sentido la presencia de Hermes y se había asomado por curiosidad. Al ver que la cabellera rubia de Liz se acercaba al dios mensajero se dio cuenta que Liz dejaba el santuario. Después vio a Shaka despedirse con un abrazo.

\- Vaya, vaya… el angelito esta despistadito. Bien pude ser un enemigo y matarte – dijo una voz que no había escuchado en muchísimos años.

\- Mayura! – dijo corriendo a abrazar a su amiga de la infancia – Como le hiciste para llegar hasta aquí! Estas… preciosa!. Me dijeron que habias regresado pero no habia tenido la oportunidad de pasar a saludarte.

\- Jaja eso ya lo sé. Se te olvida que el santuario es muy pequeño en cuanto chismes se refiere y yo tambien he estado con las manos llenas. – contesto Mayura alegremente - Voy por Sammy. Tiene lecciones conmigo a la una. Me deja pasar caballero de sagitario?

Liz vio la escena desde arriba y su semblante se entristeció un poco. Entonces no estaba libre…

\- No Shaka. De nadie en especial. – dijo fingiendo una sonrisa - Te llamare, De acuerdo?

Liz se despidió de todos con la mano y tanto ella como Hermes se desvanecieron en el aire dejando a Shaka confundido y a Shion aliviado. Le había dado el pergamino a Hermes para que se lo entregara a Hades, como hacían con todos los documentos oficiales y ahora solo tenían que esperar a que se comunicara de vuelta.

 **Mayo 16, 4.55 PM**

 **Zona Sur, Santuario de Athena**

 **Atenas, Grecia**

Junet había llegado horas antes y estaba haciendo su recorrido por la zona Sur del santuario. Desde que Shaina había subido de puesto, a ella le habían conferido más responsabilidades y la supervisión de esa área era ahora suya. Se llevaba bien con Jabu, por lo que sus recorridos vespertinos eran rápidos y sus informes bastante precisos.

Esa mañana le había llegado, por medio de Jabu, un comunicado diciéndole que venía un nuevo soldado de intercambio. Que fuera buscándole un lugar en los galerones y algo que hacer. Estaría únicamente mes y medio.

Intrigada pero obediente, justamente estaba en eso cuando sonó el teléfono. No reconoció el tono, pero igual con lo tonta que era al manejarlo, algo le habría cambiado. Examinó la llamada. Se detuvo en seco cuando se encontró con su propio número. Abrió el teléfono y respondió con tono cauteloso:

J Soy Junet.

T Me alegro de haberte encontrado, Junet –dijo una voz masculina al otro lado.

Ella empezó a caminar de nuevo, esta vez más despacio.

J Quién es?

T Me llamo… mmm… Than

J Señor Than ¿Cómo demonios tiene mi número de teléfono?

Tras una breve pausa, la voz masculina respondió:

T Tengo algo más que eso –afirmó–. Tengo su teléfono.

Junet se apartó el teléfono de la oreja como si le hubiera disparado una descarga eléctrica. Se lo quedó mirando fijamente. Era negro y plateado.

J Seas quien seas, como vuelvas a llamarme te encontrare y te cortare las bolas.

Dicho aquello colgó y volvió a guardar el teléfono en su funda en la cintura. Luego aspiró con fuerza el aire y se dirigió a los galerones de los soldados.

Thanatos se apartó el teléfono de la oreja y se lo quedó mirando durante unos instantes.

J ¿Todo arreglado? –preguntó Loki.

J Bueno, no exactamente. Creo que se trata de una loca.

Thanatos volvió a marcar. Esta vez no obtuvo respuesta, y tras varios tonos de llamada le envió directamente a su propio buzón de voz.

J No contesta.

J Tal vez esté llamando a sus locos familiares del otro lado del mundo. A tu costa.

Thanatos no quiso escuchar nada más. Salió del despacho de Loki y se dirigió por el pasillo hacia el suyo, preguntándose si no sería más fácil desechar el teléfono y comprarse otro. No. No era opción. Era cuestión de orgullo. Quien se creía esa mujer para hablarle así a él, Thanatos, el dios de la muerte!

Diez minutos más tarde, el teléfono volvió a sonar y Junet volvió a contestar.

J ¿Hola?

T ¿Junet ? –preguntó la misma voz profunda y masculina de antes–. Soy Than de nuevo. Por favor, no me cuelgue. ¿Ha almorzado hoy en Amelie's?

J Sí.

T Bueno, entonces creo que ha habido un error en el guardarropa. Yo tengo su teléfono y usted el mío. ¿Qué le parece si me da su dirección y envío un taxi a recogerlo y…?

J Qué? Esta loco!… Espere…¡Ay no! –le espetó Junet revisando los contactos del teléfono–. De ese teléfono depende toda mi vida!. No puedo volver a dejarlo en manos extrañas.

T De acuerdo –dijo el hombre–. Entonces será mejor que nos veamos. ¿Le parece que quedemos mañana a medio día en Amelie's?

Junet torció el gesto ante la idea de regresar a aquel lugar, demasiado Snob para su gusto, pero tenía sentido.

J ¿Cómo nos reconoceremos?

J Es típico que los hombres lleven una rosa en la solapa – se burló Thanatos

Ella alzó una ceja hacia el cielo.

J Esto es un asunto profesional, señor Than, no una cita a ciegas. ¿Qué le parece si nos enviamos una foto por correo a través de nuestros respectivos teléfonos minutos antes de llegar? Tengo que colgar. Hasta mañana a las 12. No tengo mucho tiempo.

Y antes de que el tuviera la oportunidad de decir más, le colgó. Thanatos se le quedo viendo al teléfono antes de ponerlo en su bolsillo. Que diantres le pasaba a esa mujer?

 **Mayo 16, 6.00 PM**

 **Casa de Géminis**

 **Atenas, Grecia**

\- De acuerdo chicos – decía Kanon a sus amigos – Como saben, el bicho metió las ocho y no podrá estar aquí en mi cumple…

Todos los santos dorados voltearon a ver a Milo quien se hizo chiquito en su asiento

\- … Por tanto, hablamos con el dueño del lugar y estuvo de acuerdo en adelantar la renta del local para nosotros solos para el día de mañana a partir de las diez – dijo Kanon con una sonrisita

\- Como diablos logras eso? – pregunto DM asombrado – Además dudo que nos den permiso ya que estamos "castigados"

Kanon le mostro un pergamino con el permiso de Saori y estampado con la firma de Shion

\- Nunca me subestimen – dijo guiñándoles un ojo

Los ocho dorados presentes, Mu, DM, Aioria, Shaka, Milo, Aioros, Camus y Afro comenzaron a murmurar emocionados.

\- Claro que la única condición que pusieron es cero alcohol para la muñequita – dijo Kanon burlándose de Shaka quien volteo hacia el otro lado con un gesto desdeñoso.

\- Pues ni quien quiera tomar alcohol!

\- Jajajaja solo es por si las dudas amigo. Entonces nos veremos a la entrada a las 9.30. El permiso incluye el uso de la Van.

\- Me das miedo Kanon – dijo DM más con asombro que con sorna.

Todos salieron a sus respectivas casas antes de que Shion pasara lista y los cachara en una sola casa. Todos excepto Milo, quien no se movió.

\- Que pasa? – pregunto Kanon

\- Pues… es que… me da pena que tengas que cambiar tus planes por mi culpa – dijo Milo

\- Oh vamos! Tu harías lo mismo por mí.

\- No, de hecho posiblemente te hubiera llevado la fiesta al inframundo Jajaja

\- Si como no. Ya te veo llevándote a las strippers – rio Kanon

\- No… Le diría a Shaina que le dijera Radamanthys que te preste las suyas?

\- Queeeeeeeeeeeeee?

\- Jajaja es broma. Ya sé que no tragas a ese imbécil. – suspiro - Supongo que llegare todo crudo al inframundo.

\- Pues… tendrás dos o tres días más para recuperarte – dijo Kanon enigmáticamente

\- Por qué dices eso?

\- No pueden llevarte hasta que Hades lo autorice recuerdas?

\- Si, y Hermes ya le llevó el pergamino según me dijo Shaka. – contesto Milo

\- Jajaja sí, pero Hades no está en el inframundo – dijo Kanon

\- Tu como lo sabes?

\- Créeme. No quieres saberlo.

 **Mayo 16, 8.00 PM**

 **Casa de Leo**

 **Atenas, Grecia**

Marín estaba molesta, habían prometido que nadie los interrumpiría. Esa sería su primera cita con permiso, así que era de esperar de que se hubieran arrepentido y hubiesen llamado a Aioros para comunicárselo. Ya llevaba media hora arriba y esperaba que no tardara mucho mas o tal vez tendría que regresar otro día.

Decidió preparar todo para una velada muy romántica y esperar a su novio de la forma más coqueta posible. Estaba preparando todo cuando escucho a Mu de Aries llamar a la Puerta. Si bien era cierto que Shion y Saori les habían dado permiso de estar juntos tres veces por semana, Ella más por costumbre que por miedo se ocultó y no dejo que Mu supiera que estaba ahí, pues aun no hacían público ese permiso.

\- Aioria, amigo, ¿dónde estás? – exclamo Mu después de cansarse de tocar

\- ¡Maestro! – dijo Kiki algo agitado pues había venido tele transportándose por partes ya que por el cosmos de Athena no podía recorrer una distancia mayor a 5 metros sin volver a aparecerse. Era parte de su entrenamiento.

\- Kiki, ¿qué haces en Leo? ¿acaso no deberías estar durmiendo ya?

\- Maestro Mu, ¡dígame que no es cierto, que el señor Shaka y el señor Afrodita de Piscis no son traidores, que tampoco Ikki lo es! – decía Kiki llorando a mares, mientras se abrazaba al que hasta hace poco menos de medio año había sido su maestro.

Mu no entendía nada, pero la agitación de Kiki no era normal así que le regresó el abrazo.

\- ¡Kiki! ¡ya te dije que dejes de comerte de noche los dulces que la señorita Marín te da! – dijo Mu, quien creía que solo había sido una pesadilla.

Kiki negó con la cabeza entre lágrimas.

\- La señorita Hilda esta con la señorita Saori y con el patriarca Shion. Han llamado a reunión al señor Aioria y le dijeron todo eso. También la señorita Hilda le dijo a la señorita Saori que el señor Aioria tiene una hija en Asgard, y que esa niña es la Sucesora de la armadura de Leo – seguía llorando Kiki, mientras Mu lo contemplaba, ambos ajenos al dolor que le acababan de ocasionar a Marín, que se había tapado la boca en su afán de no dejarse escuchar.

\- ¿Traidor yo? – se dejó escuchar a Afrodita de Piscis que venía de su guardia a esas horas y que miraba con cara de incredulidad a los dos arianos.

\- "Nosotros" querrás decir pececito – decía la voz de Shaka, quien volteo hacia la casa antes de decir – Marín, deja salir el llanto y la frustración o te pondrás mal y podrías padecer del corazón a largo plazo – agrego haciendo que Mu y Kiki se preocuparan de lo que habían hablado recién.

Marín salió de su escondite sin su máscara, que se le había olvidado volverla a colocar y todos, incluidos Afro y Shaka, esperaban que saliera huyendo pero ella se acercó a Shaka, aun derramando abundantes lágrimas y le pregunto algo en el oído.

Shaka se volteó hacia Afro, quien comprendió la situación y copiando la letra de Marín escribió una nota para Aioria, mientras que Mu y Kiki, sin saber que hacer, abandonaron a toda prisa el templo de Leo, todo al sentir el cosmos de Aioria en escorpión, que de seguro estaba pidiendo permiso a Samira ante la ausencia de Milo de Escorpión quien tenía la guardia nocturna.

Shaka tomo de la mano a Marín y moviéndose en silencio, junto a Afrodita de Piscis abandonaron Leo dejando esa casa en la oscuridad, una oscuridad que se extendería con la ausencia del león dorado y la de su amada.

Al llegar a la Casa de Virgo, Marín iba casi desmayada por el dolor que sentía en su alma.

Shaka como siempre, tenía té caliente, infusiones de hierbas calmantes y cosas por el estilo, por lo que sin decir nada y ante la inminente próxima llegada de Aioria, la llevo a su habitación y le dio que lo esperara ahí, que le llevaría un té.

Mientras sellaba la habitación con su cosmos para que Aioria no la sintiera y entraba a la cocina para preparar lo prometido, Afrodita de Piscis aguardaba que Shaka terminara para poder cuestionarle sobre que pensaba de lo que habían escuchado de labios de Kiki. Era imposible que Saori y Shion los acusaran a ellos de algo así. Debía ser algún tipo de error de interpretación de aquel pre-adolescente lemuriano.

Ella había observado todo esto desde las sombras. Su habilidad para camuflarse le permitía ver y saber cosas que los demás dioses no podían. Los dioses para lograr camuflarse debían encender su cosmos, ella no. Había visto al rubio ser comprensivo cuando la chica le pidió asilo por esa noche y también se sorprendió que Afrodita de Piscis hubiese entendido con una sola mirada las intenciones del rubio, de SU rubio.

 **Mayo 16, 8.20 PM**

 **Escaleras de las 12 casas doradas**

 **Atenas, Grecia**

Aioria regresaba a su casa tranquilamente, aunque por dentro estaba que echaba chispas. Odiaba que le interrumpieran durante las noches que planeaba tener sexo con Marín. El sabía que no es estaban permitidas, pero ante su insistencia y su temor a hacer algo incorrecto, había pedido audiencia esa misma mañana y Shion le había dicho que el suyo era el menor de los problemas en el santuario en ese momento así que había logrado un salvoconducto: no se metía en problemas y a cambio, podría tener a Marín en su casa (y en su cama, aunque obviamente no estaba así escrito para guardar la decencia) tres veces a la semana sin tener que esconderse y había sido aprobado tanto por Saori como por Shion.

Ya Marín había llegado y esperaban que se pusiera más oscuro para poder proceder a sus "sanas costumbres" cuando uno de los guardias del salón patriarcal había llegado diciendo que Saori/Athena había solicitado su presencia, teniendo que posponer unos minutos sus planes y dejando un poco frustrada a Marín. Solo esperaba que no se hubiera regresado al recinto.

Cuando subió a cumplir las órdenes de Saori, fingió una sonrisa hasta que se había topado con la noticia de que Hilda estaba de visita en la sala del patriarca. Eso no podía ser bueno de entrada pues la última vez que Hilda le había visto, le había pedido cortar una montaña con su plasma relámpago. A él eso le había costado tres días de distracción y cuando llego a la casa de Lyfia (que era a quien visitaría con su hermano) está ya no estaba.

Con ese recuerdo en mente, Aioria se dio cuenta que la gratitud por poder ver a Marín sin esconderse y sin correr riesgo de ser castigados, se convertiría en lo opuesto al verse distante de ella.

\- Aioria, mi buen santo – dijo Saori, tomando el papel de Athena, aunque esta no estuviese presente en ese momento.

\- Dígame mi señora, ¿En qué puedo servirla? – decía Aioria mientras hacia la respectiva reverencia, cosa que Shion no dejo que hiciera.

\- Deja de formalismos por hoy Aioria. – dijo Saori - Sé que te prometí mucho que nadie te interrumpiría mientras estabas con Marín, y me disculpo por ello, pero ha surgido algo que no puede esperar. Necesito de tu ayuda y que sea realizada con la mayor discreción.

Leo asintió. No tenían que decírselo. A él no se le conocía por ser chismoso.

\- Imagino que recuerdas a Hilda. – dijo Saori señalándola cortésmente para que se acercara.

\- Si mi señora.

\- Ella ha venido a comunicarme algo bastante serio y que a mi forma de ver, no puede esperar – dijo Saori viéndolo a los ojos – Se trata de una traición que se gesta en el santuario y podría haber caballeros de oro, plata y bronce involucrados.

\- ¡Imposible! – se adelantó a decir Aioria, pues él era uno de los que más convivían con los santos de los otros rangos y no había visto ninguna mala intención en ellos – perdón por mi mala educación mi señora, pero ¿acaso tiene pruebas de ello?

\- Las tengo – intervino suavemente Hilda – una diosa amiga de nosotros ha nacido en Asgard hace relativamente poco, pero fue secuestrada y sospechamos, escucha bien caballero, que el santo de bronce del fénix está involucrado en ello. No sabemos que traman y no podemos dejar pasar esto. Hay muchas cosas en juego.

\- Hilda tiene razón Aioria – dijo Saori - Debemos enviar a un santo de confianza y dado que tu hermano y tu son los más fieles de mis caballeros, he decidido mandarte a ti. Debes traerme por las buenas o por las malas al santo del fénix, pero pase lo que pase, lo quiero con vida. (Veras la venganza de la que soy capaz por tu desprecio, Ikki)

\- Pero señorita… - exclamo Aioria entre asustado e impactado

\- Escucha Caballero Dorado de Leo – interrumpió Hilda – Espero que entiendas que no puedes confiar en nadie, ni siquiera en mi propio esposo y mucho menos en Lyfia, ya que al parecer aun a ella la han engañado.

\- ¿Lyfia? – pregunto el dorado, recordando como esa mujer, a costo de su virginidad, no había dejado que muriera de hipotermia.

\- Aioria – interrumpió Saori, evitando así que el dorado pudiera tratar de defenderla – Lyfia tiene un primo lejano que vive en este santuario y ambos han planeado un complot, aún no sabemos contra quien, pero ese pariente es Afrodita de Piscis.

\- ¿Afrodita de Piscis? ¡imposible señora! Puedo desconfiar de cualquiera, menos de Afro. Él fue muy importante en nuestra victoria contra Loki, mas importante que el orgullosito de Shaka – soltó Aioria con la intención de salvar de las sospechas a Afrodita de Piscis sin detenerse a pensar que estaba dándoles más argumentos para utilizarlos en contra de los que ellas sospechaban eran el "circulo de manzanas podridas" – y, aunque me duela decirlo, más importante que yo – termino diciendo.

Hilda volteo a ver a Saori.

\- Shaka, empiezo a odiar a ese santo que mucho ha interferido en Asgard – soltó Hilda – Él fue quien convenció a Lyfia y a Fler de revelarse contra Odín, y también entiendo, según lo que Saori me ha dicho, Fue él quien hablo con el fénix para que huyera hacia el castillo Heinstein.

\- ¿Shaka un traidor? – alcanzo a exclamar Shion – imposible, Shaka podrá ser rebelde y todo, pero jamás un traidor ¡!– lo defendió el peli verde que acababa de entrar a la sala con una bandeja de té para los cuatro y no había escuchado toda la conversación que se había desarrollado entre Hilda y Saori.

Saori se mordió un labio pero continuo con la conversación

\- Shion, tranquilízate por favor. – dijo Saori – Por la misma razón, la diosa Athena ha ordenado que el cosmos de Shaka quede encerrado en una vasija – dijo Saori quitándole peso al asunto.

Shion dejo él te en la mesita más cercana a ellas para que se sirvieran.

\- Señorita, déjeme corregirla por favor. Shaka no es un traidor, pero en el caso que lo fuera, sellar su cosmos no imposibilita sus otras habilidades. A la edad de seis años ese niño ejecutaba la mayoría de sus técnicas a la perfección además de haber aprendido una versión bastante decente de la explosión de galaxias de Saga de Géminis y Kanon – dijo Shion escandalizado primero por la acusación sobre Shaka y segundo por la ligereza con que Saori lo tomaba.

Aioria veía ir y venir las conversaciones entre sus superiores sin saber qué hacer.

\- ¿entonces qué quieren que haga? – pregunto Aioria bastante turbado por tanta información negativa.

\- Sigue al fénix, descubre el paradero de la niña/diosa y tráeme a ambos con vida – hablo Saori.

\- Así se hará – contesto Aioria

\- Si la cumples de manera perfecta, te daré 15 días seguidos con todo pagado en cierto hotel del caribe propiedad de los olímpicos en compañía de Marín. Eso sí, cuando te toque salir. – le dijo Saori, haciendo que por un momento el león dorado sonriera.

Aioria iba bajando distraído pensando en esta conversación, hasta que llego a la casa de Virgo. En Piscis Afrodita no se encontraba y dio gracias a los dioses por ello, pero recién acababa de sentir que Shaka estaba ahí, el aroma a hierbas en su casa cuando él estaba despierto era lo que lo delataba sin cosmos.

Al pasar por esa casa, alcanzó a ver que Shaka salía de su habitación y se sentaba en el suelo con un té en las manos, al igual que su acompañante, Afrodita de Piscis.

Los dioses eran crueles con Aioria. Lo que menos quería era tener que verse con cada uno en su respectivo templo, pero he aquí que los dioses se burlaban de él, dejando que ambos estuvieran juntos en la casa de Virgo, de seguro planeando su siguiente paso en la traición a su diosa y a sus camaradas.

\- Santos, que curioso verlos juntos específicamente ahora – dejo salir el veneno que llevaba en la sangre Aioria.

\- Lo verdaderamente curioso es que vengas de arriba cuando a estas horas deberías estar como perro en celo con tu pelirroja – contraataco Piscis con ganas de ahorcarlo por estúpido.

\- Porque tan a la defensiva princesa? – dijo Aioria.

\- Aioria, te recuerdo que estas en mi templo – hablo Shaka con tranquilidad sin dejar de tomar su te.

\- Tu templo por ahora, aunque pronto dejara de serlo – el veneno seguía saliendo del león dorado.

Afrodita lo miro directo a los ojos.

\- Posiblemente… pero vaya que eres impaciente! Además Si Shaka deja de ser santo de Athena, es lógico que esperes que yo también, verdad?– añadió Piscis.

\- Jajaja Aioria ahora que lo pienso… me sorprende que tu tótem sea un león y no una serpiente enroscada. Ya que eres tan cercano a los jefes deberías decirle a Saori que le quite la armadura a Shaina y te la de a ti, quien quita y Shion te vuelva su Sanbocho, aunque con eso de que le gustan las castañas, quien quita y te vuelva su "castaña" – se burló Shaka, a la vez que dejaba ir un dardo al orgullo del leo.

\- Malditos traidores – bramo Aioria mientras preparaba su relámpago de plasma.

\- Aun no puedes probarlo, y si eres justo, esperaras a probarlo para atacarnos – hablo sabiamente Afrodita de Piscis sin ofuscarse

\- Déjalo Afrodita, solo falta que me acuse de robarle su tesoro, ósea a Marín.

\- No, a ella le gustan los machos, no las nenas frágiles como tú – dijo Aioria tratando de tranquilizarse un poco.

\- Sabes que en gustos y caprichos de las mujeres nada está escrito gato – interrumpió Milo de Escorpión, que iba a su casa por un bocadillo nocturno.

\- No los defiendas, son traidores, la diosa ha hablado y mañana partiré por las pruebas.- les grito Aioria extendiéndole algo a Milo.

\- ¿En serio? – dijo el escorpión, mientras miraba el pergamino con el sello de Athena que el león llevaba en su mano izquierda – en ese caso, si lo pruebas, yo me desharé de la florecita.

\- Antes te mando a Yomotsu – dijo Mask que venía de buscar al pisciano y de dejarle vacía la heladera, robándole todas las cervezas que le quedaban en su refrigerador.

Mu de Aries apareció con su armadura puesta, pues presentía que esa noche habría batalla. Había tratado de hablar con Shion, pero al parecer estaba encerrado ignorándolo intencionalmente.

\- Chicos, por favor – dijo

Shaka se hartó de tanto escándalo. Era el colmo que ni siquiera su última noche en su templo pudiera disfrutarla como se debía.

\- Ya basta todos! – grito para llamar su atención - este aún es mi templo y les suplicare a todos menos a Afro, que abandonen el lugar.

\- Está bien güero oxigenado, por esta noche disfruta de "tu" templo – dijo Aioria mientras él y Milo de Escorpión abandonaban el templo de virgo al mismo tiempo que Mask se acercaba y les ofrecía unas chelas.

\- Santo de Athena, Mu de Aries. Te pido que abandones mi templo en este momento o te sacare a patadas – amenazo Shaka a Mu sabiendo que le dolería, pero si Shion los acusaba de traidores, no quería que nadie más saliera involucrado – Lo mismo va para ti Mask – termino Shaka, haciendo que mascara se riera y empezara a buscar la salida.

\- Si nos dividimos, déjenme al borrego menor, le traigo ganas desde que me interrumpió en la cascada cuando fui a saludar al viejo maestro – dijo Death Mask mientras abandonaba Virgo ante la mirada incrédula de Mu, sabiendo de antemano que mascara le quería dar la prueba de su verdadero poder.

Aioria llegó a su casa en silencio y encontró una nota que lo había hecho entristecer: "nos comunicamos cuando vuelvas" era lo que decía la pulcra letra de Marín, después del conflicto que había pasado en virgo, esto lo desanimaba aún más.

Una vez que los hubieran dejado solos, Shaka y Afro quedaron unos minutos en silencio pero temblando de rabia.

\- ¿Qué hicimos para ocasionar esto Shaka? – pregunto Afrodita de Piscis, mientras sus manos cubrían su rostro. Estaba muy dolido.

\- Algo está mal aquí Afro, el problema es que creo que son nuestros dirigentes – hablo el rubio sin pelos en la lengua.

\- ¿en serio piensas derrocarlos? – pregunto Afrodita de Piscis asustado.

\- No, para nada – dijo Shaka en tono calmado –según ellos, tú, el fénix y yo tratamos de traicionar a Athena, aunque el enano no dijo de que se trataba la supuesta traición, si dijo las generalidades.

\- Pues, a ser los malos de nueva cuenta – dijo en un triste suspiro Afrodita de Piscis – Crees que Hades me preste la suplice negra? Me veo más guapo con ella.

\- Tomate tu té, no dejes que se enfríe.

\- Tú también – dijo Afro y ambos bebieron su respectiva bebida en silencio, un silencio que no resulto incomodo del todo.

Dos horas después Afrodita de Piscis abandono el templo de Virgo, sumergido en sus propios pensamientos y melancolía.

Por su parte Shaka entró y encontró aun llorando a Marín que había escuchado toda la discusión.

\- Aun no te bebes tu té? – dijo Shaka al verlo en el mismo lugar que lo había dejado - Se supone que por educación deberías haberlo terminado, pero mira, te lo calentare, y no, ya te vi la cara de querer irte al recinto de las mujeres, pero ¿crees que no te cuestionaran si te ven en ese estado? Bébete el té que te voy a traer y si te calmas, te dejare ir – dijo Shaka en un tono dulce pero que no dejaba lugar a dudas sobre quien mandaba en esa habitación.

\- Gracias – dijo Marín y espero por el té.

Unos minutos más tarde Shaka le llevo el té y se lo dejo mientras él se iba a meditar. No había dormido la noche anterior y desde las dos de la tarde había estado meditando, tratando de comunicarse con buda y no había podido, eso sí, Shaka no había sentido la presencia que a ratos le seguía, ni vio cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió, y algo entró cerrando tras de sí la puerta y quedando a solas con una Marín de espaldas a la puerta.

Ella vio a esa pelirroja tan triste que sintió empatía con su dolor, pero, dadas las circunstancias en las que ella tenía mucho que ver, no podría darle mucha ayuda. Comenzó a buscar en su bolso y encontró esas pastillas, las que hace un año había robado a modo de travesura de los campos elíseos aprovechando una visita de Ares a Hades, pues se dedicó a asaltar al dios del sueño, que de seguro le echaría la culpa a Ares, pero con el miedo que le tenía se ha quedado callado. Encontró las del olvido y se puso a pensar y repensar que dosis darle, ya que solo quería que olvidara la noticia de esa noche, no que olvidara hasta como se llamaba.

Justo en eso estaba cuando Shaka entro por un instante aun sin notar su presencia, saco una sábana de la gaveta de su closet y miro a Marín.

Marín se levantó aprisa víctima del dolor y le pregunto algo que le dejo helado:

\- Shaka, acaso no soy lo suficientemente buena para Aioria? No soy tan bonita como ella? Dime la verdad!

\- Marín, no digas locuras, eres muy linda, tu podrías tener en tus brazos al hombre que quisieras – contesto el rubio sin saber qué hacer en aquella situación, incomodo también por la mirada de la pelirroja.

\- Si lo que dices es cierto, ¿Por qué Aioria tiene a otra mujer y una hija con ella?

\- Yo entiendo que él no sabe que tiene esa hija y lo mejor sería que no se enterara, ya que la madre no quiere que ella sea una santa de Athena, quiere que sea una valquiria.

\- En serio, ¿tan poca cosa considera a las santas de Athena que no quiere que su hija se rebaje a ser una? – Marín no estaba pensando, el dolor, la rabia y la impotencia la estaban cegando. Estaba a punto de encender su cosmos, de hacer que el león se diera cuenta que estaba en la recamara de virgo y se sintiera herido e intentara matar a Shaka sin pensarlo dos veces.

Shaka observo resignado como ella empezaba a querer encender su cosmos, pero algo la detenía.

El no pudo decir a ciencia cierta quien hablo, solo supo que alguien, una mujer le dijo: Bésala. Después de eso, Shaka no recordaba nada, solo recordaba que había tenido a Marín en sus brazos toda la noche hasta la madrugada. La veía tranquila, había logrado que se tomara el té y ella solo había dicho una frase:

\- Me gustas mucho - dijo antes de separarse de sus brazos ¿o no fue ella?

 **Mayo 17, 3.00 AM**

 **Bar de la Playa de Columbus Isle**

 **San Salvador, Bahamas**

\- Puts! No anda por aquí tu hermana verdad? – decía Hades arrastrando las palabras

\- La tuya jajajaja

\- Es que… (hic) me está costando musho musho… pero mushhhho que se me suba como para que llegue y de solo verla se me baje Jajaja

Poseidón se inclinó para verle la entrepierna a su hermano y este le dio un zape.

\- El alcohol imbécil!

\- Ahhh! Jajaja menos mal…(hic)… oye oye… a que no te sabes canciones (hic) con los nombres de tus espectros (hic)

\- Y tu si de tus marinas? (hic)

\- A wuiwui – contesto Poseidón tomando directo de la botella que le correspondía. Era la tercera botella de whisky en la ultima hora.

\- Espera… deja le pido a… a… diantres! Como se llama la que nos está sirviendo?

\- Ta… ta… ratatatatata jajajaja creo que ya estoy ebrio.

Tania miro por décima vez su reloj de pulso. Las 3 en punto de la mañana. Su turno acababa a las 10 y nada más porque esos dos en su borrachera le estaban dando 100 dólares de propina por botella que de por sí ya les inflaba el precio y no se daban cuenta… Cinco minutos más y le llamaba a alguien que la fuera a relevar.

\- A ver si es cierto… - dijo Hades pidiendo otra botella con un manotazo en la barra y muchos billetes – (hic) Hagámoslo… interesante. Dos vasos por favor!

Tania le abrió la botella y puso dos vasos con hielo frente a él. Hades arrojo al piso los hielos haciendo que Tania pusiera cara de qué demonios hago aquí.

\- Si lo logras, yo me tomo un hidalgo si no lo logras yo lo hago (hic) Canta algo que tenga el nombre de Sorrento

\- Esa… es bien fácil

 _¡Pero no me dejes,  
no me des este tormento!  
¡Vuelve a Sorrento,  
hazme vivir!_

 _¡Mira el mar de Sorrento,  
qué tesoro tiene en su fondo!  
Quien ha recorrido todo el mundo  
nunca ha visto algo igual._

\- Ah! Maldición! – dijo Hades tomándose todo el vaso como quedaron

\- Ahora tu uno con Lune

\- Fácil!

 _Lune, tú que la ves, dile cuanto le amo  
Lune, tú que la ves, dile cuanto la extraño  
Esta noche sé que ella está  
Contemplándote igual que yo  
A través de ti quiero darle un beso_

\- Chin! Ni modo – dijo Poseidón tomando todo su vaso.

\- A ver a ver… Ío

\- Jajaja lo tengo!

 _Ío nací en una ribera del Arauca vibrador  
soy hermano de la espuma  
de las garzas y de las rosas  
soy hermano de la espuma,  
de las garzas, de las rosas  
y del sol  
y del sol._

\- No pues me ganaste (hic) – dijo Hades apenas atinándole a su vaso.

\- Vas! Vas! Quien.. quien… ya se Iwan!

\- Jajaja esa esta súper fácil!

 _La Iwana se cayó de arriba de una escalera  
del porrazo que llevó se lastimó las caderas  
ay Iwana mía para dónde vas  
...que voy para el pueblo de soledad  
si será mentira o será verdad que en ese pueblo  
no hay novedad que si lo hubiera es casualidad...  
si será tan fea, que iguana tan fea_

\- Jajaja te saliste (hic), Tania, sírveme…

Tania obedeció a regañadientes. Ya los cinco minutos habían pasado. Le sirvió su bebida y se fue al rincón al teléfono. A esta hora no había ni un supervisor, ni un gerente… solo había alguien a quien podía hablarle, y lo hizo.

\- Diga?

\- Señor Fes, disculpe que lo moleste. Soy Tania Smirnov del Bar de la Playa.

\- Si Tania dime.

\- Tengo un pequeño problema. Mi turno termino hace cuatro horas y el señor Poseidón no me deja ir.

\- Como que no te deja ir?

\- Está en estado inconveniente con su hermano. No dejan de beber y yo debo ir a casa. Mi tía estará esperándome a pesar de que mande decirle con mi vecina que llegaría tarde. Sería posible que viniera y se los llevara para que pueda cerrar e irme?

\- Dame cinco minutos. Sé exactamente lo que debo hacer.

Tania colgó agradeciendo a todos los dioses que el señor Fes aun estuviera despierto en su taller.

\- Jajaja ahora… Krishna! – palmoteo Hades

\- Me la hubieras puesto más difícil…

 _Hare Krishna, Hare Krishna  
Krishna, Krishna, Hare, Hare  
Hare Rama, Hare Rama  
Rama, Rama, Hare, Hare_

 _Marihuana, mariguana  
Juana, Juana, mari, mari  
Marihuana, mariguana  
Juana, Juana, mari, mari_

\- Jajaja tu solito te estas delatando (hic) Jajaja maldito drogadicto de miércoles

\- Naaaaa (hic) para que veas que soy ley, te daré uno bien fácil… Queen!

\- Sale!

 _You can dance_

 _You can jive_

 _Having the time of your life_

 _See that girl_

 _Watch that scene_

 _Dig in the Dancing Queen_

\- Jajaja que joto te escuchasteeeee (hic) – canturreo Poseidón casi durmiéndose sobre la barra.

\- No te duermas! Doble o nada con la que sigue.

\- Dale pues!

\- Kanon…

\- Espera… esta difícil (hic) pero no imposible…

\- 10… (hic)9…(hic)

\- Esperaaaaa ya lo tengo! Ahí te va…

 _Quieres compararte pero no hay comparación  
Hago que mi mierda fluya en otra dimensión  
Tantas veces fui vencido por la tentación  
Os gusta el peligro somos carne de Kanon  
Por más que tropiezo nunca aprendo la lección  
Una vida loca en la que manda la pasión  
Dentro de este buque se repite la canción  
Nos gusta el peligro somos carne de Kanon_

\- Jajaja Eres un guarro Jajaja pero perdisteeeee es cañón no Kanon jajajaja Hidalgo para ti (hic) ! – grito Hades empinándole la botella a Poseidón.

\- Suficiente ustedes dos! – grito Fes – Que par de borrachos desnaturalizados

Ambos voltearon haciendo bizcos. La verdad es que ya no podían con una sola gota de alcohol más.

\- Los voy a llevar a sus cuartos y se están quietos o les hablo a sus esposas para que vengan por ustedes!

Ambos dioses hicieron un signo de paz con los dedos. Fes sabía que eso funcionaria pues ninguno de los dos querían los interminables discursos de sus respectivas conyugues.

\- Tania ve cerrando. Vete a casa a descansar.

\- Si señor – dijo la rubia feliz por al fin poder irse.

Tanto Hades como Poseidón ya se habían quedado dormidos. Y Fez lo pensó un momento antes de hacerles una travesura. Sin que Tania lo viera, saco de su bolsillo dos brazaletes: Uno de lujuria que le coloco a Poseidón y uno de Ira que le coloco a Hades. Ambos eran de 24 horas, pero por la sangre de Hera que corría por sus venas, que ninguno de los dos podría quitárselo antes de 48.

 **Mayo 17, 12.00 PM**

 **Casa de Géminis**

 **Atenas, Grecia**

Junet estaba a las doce en punto en la puerta de Amelie's, con sus ojos cubiertos por sus lentes obscuros y ropa más sencilla. El tiempo era todo lo bueno que cabía esperar para una tarde en primavera y como le dijo a "Than" no tenía mucho tiempo.

\- Cómo pudiste perder nuestro celular?! – Le había gritado Geist cuando le pidió permiso para ir a recuperarlo.

\- No lo perdí, solo se traspapelo. No fue culpa mía. Lo juro!

\- Y si Shaina se intentó comunicar con nosotras? – Le pregunto – Y si hubiera habido alguna emergencia? Junet no volveré a dejártelo!. Vas a ir mañana a recuperarlo y te vas a quedar sin postre un mes, me entendiste?

\- Pues ya que.

Habría sido más inteligente no decirle nada, pero no podía salir sin un permiso, y en ese momento Geist era la única que podía concedérselo.

Se revisó las uñas mientras escaneaba a la gente que pasaba por la acera tratando de no parecer tan ansiosa como estaba.

Thanatos estaba al final de la manzana con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Tenía los ojos clavados en aquella rubia que se veía las manos con el cabello al viento.

Una vez más, era como un rayo de sol en medio de la oscuridad que el sentía. Y una vez más, lo llenó de energía. Se aclaró la garganta, se pasó la mano por el pelo y se dirigió calle abajo hacia ella.

Junet observó el enésimo traje oscuro que doblaba la esquina en los últimos ocho minutos.

Pero éste medía media cabeza más. Y era unos cuantos centímetros más ancho. El cabello plateado le brillaba bajo la luz del sol. Y caminaba con seguridad. No estaba segura de sí ese era Than pero al mismo tiempo estaba convencida de que sí. El hombre se acercó y se dio cuenta que le sonreía. Era el mismo hombre con el que había tropezado en el restaurante y todavía más guapo de cómo lo recordaba, más bendecido por los dioses. Sus ojos encontraron los suyos entre la gente.

\- Hola, Than? –lo saludó ella.

\- Junet? –respondió él deteniéndose enfrente.

Debió dirigirse hacia él, o tal vez fue una ilusión óptica, pero de pronto lo sintió más cerca. Y entonces Thanatos se inclinó sobre ella. Junet alzó instintivamente la mejilla para que le diera un beso, pero a cambio, los labios de Thanatos cayeron directamente sobre los suyos. Ella parpadeó asombrada durante un par de segundos antes de que la boca de Thanatos comenzara a moverse sobre la suya.

Cuando abrió los ojos de par en par, le puso suavemente la mano en el pecho para rechazarlo pero Él le rodeó la espalda para atraerla más hacia sí. Y allí mismo, delante de todos los peatones, todo desapareció, dejando únicamente el sabor de Thanatos y su aroma, el tacto de sus labios celestiales. Junet le agarró la camisa instintivamente, y confió contra toda esperanza en que aquello bastara para evitar que cayera hecha un ovillo a sus pies. Cuando el beso terminó, ella abrió los ojos. Que carajos habia pasado?

Una leve sonrisa iluminaba las facciones de Thanatos. Junet necesitaba recuperar el aliento y los sentidos, así que apartó la mano y puso un metro de distancia entre ellos. Luego sacó el teléfono del bolsillo de su pantalón y se lo tendió.

\- Bien –dijo Thanatos cerrando los ojos y sacudiendo la cabeza, como si hubiera olvidado por completo la razón por la que estaban allí.

Se abrió la chaqueta y dejó al descubierto una camisa blanca. Su olor masculino la envolvió una vez más, y Junet aspiró con fuerza el aire. Diablos! Debía traer las hormonas alteradas o algo así!.

Thanatos encontró su teléfono y se lo tendió.

\- Bueno –dijo él–. Ahora que hemos terminado con las formalidades, ¿entramos?

¿Formalidades? ¿Besarla hasta dejarla temblando era para él una formalidad?

\- No, yo… yo tengo que irme – dijo Junet – Mi jefa me reñirá si no regreso de inmediato.

\- No creo que se moleste porque tomes una soda después de darte toda la vuelta hasta el final de la ciudad.

Junet se le quedo viendo por un momento. Es que… Lo de Shun estaba muy reciente. Habían sido cuatro años perdidos por un niño que no crecía. Que no le había dicho precisamente eso? Que ella quería a alguien más maduro? Bueno… ahí estaba su oportunidad, pero… un desconocido? Aunque debía tener en cuenta que hacia mucho calor… era el día? O por lo que acababa de pasar?. Ok. Junet piensa. Ya no eres una nina. Tienes 19.

\- Te acepto la soda pero… Podemos ir a algún lugar más… sencillo y de preferencia que no quiten los celulares al entrar? – dijo sonriendo

\- Desde luego. Conozco el lugar perfecto.

Thanatos le ofreció un brazo caballerosamente y la condujo calle arriba donde se proponía conocerla solo un poco más…

 **Mayo 17, 12.00 AM**

 **Zona comercial de Rodorio**

 **Atenas, Grecia**

Los transeúntes vieron como Junet y Shaka entraron al salón de belleza que Shion le había recomendado.

La verdad es que a ella esos lugares no le agradaban. Las malas experiencias no son fáciles de olvidar aun para las diosas, especialmente ella cuya cabeza tenia precio entre los atenienses, marinas y espectros. Eran ya 500 años sin que la lograran ubicar, y salvo Ares, nadie sabía dónde era su escondite secreto, a aunque a veces se molestaba con el odioso dios de la guerra y viceversa, no podían vivir sin trabajar juntos.

Caminó con Shaka hasta ubicarlo frente al gran poster con imágenes de los cortes entre los que el vería el corte que elegiría y ese sería el corte que se haría.

Shaka no vio empleadas a la vista, solo la señora dueña del local, seguramente una amiga de Shion. Shaka estaba muy agotado, había pasado "meditando" desde que Marín había salido de su casa casi a las 5 de la mañana hasta las 10, hora en la que Shion y Saori habían sellado su cosmos en una vasija y Shion le había pedido que fuera a alistarse para su castigo.

Reviso todas las fotografías y eligió un corte que a ella no le pareció. Ella se molestó porque Shaka no le pidió consejo sobre el corte, aparte del disgusto que la señora le ocasiono al estar acariciando la rubia cabellera de su futuro esposo. Por su parte Shaka se acomodó en la silla y dejo que su cuerpo se relajara mientras las caricias de la señora a su cabellera continuaban, llevando al dorado a un mundo se sueños de manera tan rápida que el mismo Hypnos tendría envidia.

\- ¿Qué pecado cometió joven para que el señor Shion decidiera que usted pierda tan hermosa cabellera? – pregunto la señora sin darse cuenta que Shaka había caído profundamente dormido a causa de su agotamiento mental y de esas relajantes caricias a su cabello, cosa que desde niño había adorado de Saga quien lo veía con ternura y compasión, cosa que él siempre había agradecido ya que durante el patriarcado de Shion, él había sido víctima constante de las bromas de los demás y Shion siempre le había dicho que era su culpa por no aprender a defenderse rápido.

La rubia lo miro con ternura.

\- Parece que se durmió madame, ¿podría elegir un corte yo? Soy su superiora y ese corte que él eligió no va de acuerdo a los cortes de los demás

\- Por supuesto, faltaba más, aunque sabré decirle que tengo más estilos de corte en una revista señorita Junet, ¿gusta venir a verlos a la parte de atrás? – dijo la señora

\- Si se pudiera. Luego podemos ir por un té – dijo Junet en un falso tono amable.

\- Tengo agua hervida y algunos tés en la cocina, si gusta prepárese uno mientras yo busco las revistas.

\- Le preparare uno a usted también – dijo June

Se dirigió hacia la cocina y sacó de su bolso dos frascos que decían: "Propiedad de Hipnos, pastillas para dormir sin sueños y descansar bien" y "Propiedad de Hipnos, pastillas del olvido, para olvidar lo ocurrido los últimos 6 meses, no tocar, fase experimental"

Después de unos segundos decidió que le daría la pastilla del olvido a la señora y la pastilla del sueño a Shaka para que pudiera dormir. Ya vería como lo llevaba después al santuario, de todas maneras, más castigado de lo que ya estaba no podía estar.

Ella preparo los tres té y le llevo uno a la señora ignorando un pequeño detalle: el que le llevo a la señora era el que había hecho para Shaka, dándole a Shaka el que había hecho para la señora.

Shaka sintió como alguien lo sacudió, abrió sus ojos y vio a la señorita Junet (Shion le dijo que así debería dirigirse a ella mientras durara su castigo). Esta tenia esos enormes lentes que le cubrían el rostro, y le ofreció un té. Shaka no estaba de humor para eso, pero ella era su superior en este momento, así que decidió aceptarlo.

Junet por su parte se quitó los lentes y Shaka se quedó sin habla, analizando con ojos muy abiertos el rostro de ella y sorprendiéndose cada vez más en el hecho de que ella se parecía a su musa de las fotografías, esa a quien él le había escrito algunos poemas. Después de unos momentos así, Shaka decidió que solo se parecían pero que no eran la misma persona.

Bebió su té y le sonrió a Junet agradeciéndole el gesto, mientras la veía sonreír a ella también y solo alcanzo a ver como sus labios se acercaban a los suyos y sintió los labios de Junet rozar los propios antes de perder la conciencia y olvidar lo que había vivido.

Ella al verlo inconsciente se lamentó del efecto tan inmediato de las pastillas para dormir, pero entonces su mente cochambrosa le dijo:

\- Nena, aprovecha a curiosear de qué tamaño la tiene, no vaya ser que sea una miniatura… bueno, aunque fuera una miniatura, la primera siempre será la primera, aunque eso sí, espero que no agarre vuelo con esa pelirroja resbalosa.

Sonrió para sus adentros y empezó a invadir la intimidad de Shaka casi con reverencia.

Luego de haber satisfecho su curiosidad, de haberlo vestido de nuevo y de haberse cerciorado que la primera era de tamaño un poco "grandecita", pues le entro cierto temor. Ella seguía virgen así que, aunque era curiosa, no había experimentado nada con ningún hombre.

Tampoco sabía mucho de cortes de cabello (era una diosa guerrera), así que había llamado a Isis, su amiga quien se presentó rápidamente.

Isis le cortó el cabello a Shaka a manera de corte militar, aunque aun así, seguía siendo rubio y muy apuesto.

Intento con los tintes para cubrirlo su color tan peculiar, pero por más que lo tratara, no encontraba uno que evitara que las raíces se vieran rubias.

\- No sé qué hacer Isis, no quiero que se vea rubio, me lo puede querer robar o esa rubia tonta o esa pelirroja – dijo - si el minino hubiera visto lo de anoche… tuve que borrar la memoria de ambos tortolitos! Esa mujer en su dolor me lo quiso robar, solo que creo que se me paso la mano con mi bomboncito rubio…

Isis no pudo evitar soltar la carcajada.

\- ¿Secuestras Santos de Athena y les pones apodos cursis? Jajajajaja! Estas loca de remate. Ya decía yo que tanto castigo de Ares tendría que pasarte factura – se burló Isis.

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer? Me recuerda a mi primer amor. – dijo con voz melancólica

Isis dejo de reír.

\- ¿Acaso ya no eres virgen?

\- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? – dijo muy ofendida - Por supuesto que lo soy! a diferencia de esa peli lila tacaña… Es que él se parece mucho al chico del que me enamore hace 250 años, ¿ya olvidaste que te lo conté?

Isis movió la cabeza. Su amiga parecía ser una romántica empedernida con ese chico. Totalmente opuesta a su naturaleza.

\- Porque no le tiñes el cabello con tu cosmos, así su cabello no mostrara otro color y cambiara en todo su cuerpo. – sugirió Isis - Mmm negro le quedaría magnifico con esos hermosos ojos azules.

\- Tienes razón, lo hare. – dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

Le puso las palmas de las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza al santo dorado de virgo y poco a poco el color del cabello del santo cambio a un negro profundo, sin brillo. Estaba tan concentrada en ver que el cabello de Shaka cambiara, que no observó a Isis poner su mano en el pecho del santo y empezar a balbucear lo que parecían rezos. Al terminar ella vio a Isis muy tranquila… demasiado. Sabía muy bien que esa diosa egipcia era medio loca, medio desmadrosa, medio fiestera y caliente y medio y que estaba de visita en Atenas porque tenía un motel de mala muerte en esa ciudad, por lo que de seguro uno de sus amantes estaba por ahí esperando por ella.

\- Dime, ¿ahora qué piensas hacer con él? ¿lo devolverás sano y salvo al santuario? – pregunto Isis mientras se arreglaba su peinado viéndose en el espejo frente a ella.

\- Después de casarme con él, Jajajajaja.

\- ¿Casarte? Y ¿si él no quiere?

\- No necesito que quiera, él solito dirá que sí, y tú me ayudaras.

\- Ni loca! Athena me mataría. Me querrá meter ese báculo quien sabe por dónde y… ¿Dónde firmo?

\- Jajaja Sabía que eras una loquilla! En una semana Hera vendrá a ver a Ares. Le pediré a Ares su bendición frente a ella, y no se negara estando su madre ahí presente pues ella lo castigara si se opone. Afrodita también me bendecirá. Ella me lo prometió antes de desaparecerse y ahora que ya ha vuelto, que me cumpla. Además le conviene. No le gusta que trabaje con su amorcito.

\- Estas loca, ¿lo sabias? Tu fijación con los rubios es legendaria, pero este es el segundo virginiano que te quieres echar.

\- Sigo virgen – contesto mientras enseñaba la mano en la que portaba el "anillo de la pureza" que con engaños Hera le había colocado – y de todos lados – enfatizó sin un ápice de alegría.

\- Si… sé que es duro que no puedas hacerlo cuando tienes ganas pero Hera es muy mamona y yo digo que deberías desafiarla en su trato tan machista. "si no estás virgen no vales" es su frase favorita para nosotras aunque también se los he escuchado a otros dioses machistas como Zeus.

\- ¿Me ayudas a sacarlo de aquí? - preguntó

\- Desde luego, para eso son las socias, pero antes ¿ya revisaste si también los vellos de ahí cambiaron? Yo me ofrezco a revisarlo!


	109. Chapter 109

**Capítulo 107**

 **Mayo 17, 12.30 PM**

 **Zona comercial de Rodorio**

 **Atenas, Grecia**

Isis miro a ambos lados del callejón para cerciorarse de que no hubiera moros en la costa. Afortunadamente para sus planes, salvo dos pordioseros, no había nadie.

Buscaron en la pequeña bodeguita de la estética algo con que cubrir a su víctima y encontraron un viejo saco de yute, que parecía que era usado para poner las toallas sucias para llevarlos a la lavandería. La vaciaron y metieron a un dormido Shaka en el.

Entre ambas lo cargaron. Ella llevaba la cabeza y el torso e Isis los pies. Con mucho cuidado lo metieron al maletero del auto que Isis previamente había estacionado ahí.

Isis iba un poco preocupada por la nueva locura de su amiga. Esta iba bastante enojada con ella, pues se había atrevido a revisarle la entrepierna a su "amor" para comprobar que el tono de su vello también hubiera cambiado en esa zona.

Llegaron a la avenida principal y les toco el semáforo en rojo. Mientras Isis retocaba su labial, su amiga cambiaba de nuevo su apariencia. Ahora era una exuberante pelirroja de larga cabellera rizada y lentes obscuros.

Frente a ellas, atravesando la calle paso una pareja desconocida y detrás de ella, como buscando algo, un hermoso personaje que Isis reconoció como Hypnos, al parecer de mal humor. No pudo resistirse y detuvo el auto. Toco el claxon varias veces para tratar de llamar la atención.

Hypnos, con su indiferencia de siempre y queriendo mandar al sueño eterno al imbécil que lo estaba dejando sordo volteó y su semblante dio un giro de 360 grados al reconocer a la chica.

Termino de atravesar la calle y las chicas se orillaron para poder ser abordadas por él.

La pelirroja metió su mano en su morral negro y le dio un objeto a Isis, quien al ver la mirada malévola de su amiga, adivino lo que quería y le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- Hola Isis, ¿qué hay de nuevo? – dijo Hypnos recargándose en la ventanilla cual prostituta - ¿andas en busca de acción? -dijo coqueto el dios del sueño.

\- No bombón, ahorita no traigo dinero – dijo Isis bromeando con él.

\- Jajaja ya sabes que a ti te sale gratis el servicio.

\- Sera en otra ocasión. Llevamos nuestro propio juguete en el maletero.

\- Tú te lo pierdes…

\- Por cierto… quieres jugar un juego?

\- Depende. Hay un final feliz?

\- Eso solo puedes decirlo tú – dijo Isis – Mi amiga y yo tenemos una apuesta y me encantaría ganarla

\- Aja y que ganaría yo? – pregunto Hypnos extrañado

\- Si tu ganas… Aquí mi amiga y yo estamos dispuestas a… hacer un Menage a troi contigo… tu sabes… para recordar viejos tiempos – decía Isis mostrando coquetamente un poco de su escote. Lo único que tienes que hacer es probarte este anillo - dijo dándole el anillo que su amiga le había dado

\- Sí que eres traviesa… ¿Un anillo de Ira de Fes? Jajajajaja, ¿quieres que me lo ponga? - pregunto el dios gemelo, que era conocido por no perder el temple con nadie, salvo una mísera deidad.

\- Le tienes miedo a una de las baratijas de Hefestos? - pregunto Isis

\- En serio quieres eso preciosa? - dijo Hypnos coquetamente mientras cierta parte de su cuerpo empezaba a crecer – Eso es muy fácil. Te demostrare quien es el dios con más temple y paciencia de los que estamos emparentados con el olimpo.

Al decir esto, Hypnos coloco el anillo en su dedo anular admirando el trabajo del dios herrero.

Isis lo miraba divertida y le hizo una señal a su amiga, quien cambio su apariencia de nuevo para mostrar su verdadero rostro. Hypnos solo tuvo que mirarla un instante para que perdiera el control de sus emociones a causa de la Ira que le causo el verla.

Ni diez microsegundos después, una descarga eléctrica, equivalente a uno de los rayos de Zeus atravesó el cuerpo de Hypnos provocando que se desvaneciera de inmediato en plena calle.

Tanto Isis y su amiga rieron de forma escandalosamente burlona y lo dejaron ahí tirado a su suerte. Tenían cosas más importantes en que pensar.

 **Mayo 17, 13.20 PM**

 **Fuente de Sodas Happy Duck**

 **Atenas, Grecia**

\- Ahhh que rico! Nunca había probado los helados flotantes, pero desde ahora son mis favoritos! – dijo Junet alegremente mientras terminaba su soda relamiéndose sus labios para quitar los últimos rastros de helado.

\- No hagas eso – le dijo Thanatos quien la miraba como hipnotizado.

Qué demonios tenia de especial esa chica? Sus ninfas eran más bonitas, más delicadas, y lo atendían cuando el así lo ordenaba…

\- Lo siento. Reprobé la clase de buenos modales – dijo Junet usando la servilleta creyendo que se refería a eso.

\- No es eso – dijo el dios – Simplemente es demasiado irresistible y no quiero ir muy rápido contigo.

Junet no comprendió de inmediato lo que le trataba de decir, pero al ver la expresión de su cara recordó el beso que le dio al llegar y se sonrojo.

\- Debo irme. Gracias por la soda. – dijo levantándose

\- Tienes una mancha de helado en tu blusa – señaló Thanatos

Junet la miro, murmuro algunas maldiciones y se levantó de la mesa para ir al baño a tratar de remover la mancha. Dejo su celular sobre la mesa mientras Thanatos reía al verla tan contrariada por esa tontería.

La chica no era muy platicadora y había algunas preguntas que no había contestado, pero supuso que así era su carácter. Se comportaría como un caballero y se ofrecería a llevarla hasta su trabajo, donde sea que esto fuera, para poder verla cuando él quisiera. Y aparentemente iba a querer hacerlo cada que pudiese.

El celular comenzó a sonar con la misma tonadita que ya conocía. Sabía que estaba mal, que no debía, pero… y si se trataba de una emergencia?

Volteo hacia los servicios pero no había señal de Junet y la curiosidad pudo más que él.

\- Buenas tardes - contesto educadamente Than.

\- Creo que marque numero equivocado – dijo la voz de alguien que sonaba muy joven

\- Depende de con quien quieras hablar - dijo Than algo turbado. Él sabía que existía la posibilidad de que esa niña tuviera novio, porque en realidad nunca le pregunto de frente.

\- Con Junet

\- ¿Con mi novia? - Mintió Than para tantear el terreno.

\- Qué? Novio? -dijo Shun asustado por esa revelación no sabiendo cómo proceder.

\- Si, su novio, ¿porque? ¿quién eres tú y por qué tienes el número de mi novia? -dijo Than divertido ante el desconcierto de la voz del otro lado

Junet no había esperado ni siquiera un mes para reemplazarlo? O tal vez ya andaba con este otro chico y por eso lo termino?

Shun había estado muy ansioso todo el día y había decidido hablarle a Junet para que, pensando que la encontraría más tranquila, pudieran tratar de arreglar su situación. El no supo cuánto la extrañaba hasta que vivió todo ese tiempo sin ella, sin sus atenciones, sus llamadas, sus visitas…

Sabía que ella no tenía un teléfono propio, pero que de vez en cuando utilizaba uno del recinto. Le había costado mucho trabajo que Saori le diera ese número, pues lo había reganado por dejar partir a Ikki hacia Asgard, pero cuando su hermano se lo había comunicado, Shun ya estaba pensando en cómo abordar a su ex novia y no esperaba que le contestara ella, sino una de sus compañeras y se la pasaran, pero ahora le contestaba un extraño que decía ser su novio.

\- De que rango eres, Santo?

\- (Santo? No me friegues!)

\- Yo soy Shun de la Armadura de Andrómeda, uno de los cinco santos de bronce que le patearon el trasero a los dioses gemelos en los Elíseos - dijo creyendo que hablaba con otro Santo de Athena y que con esa descripción lo iba a intimidar.

\- Ahhh sí, he oído de ti. Eres el que porta la armadura rosita y afeminada, verdad? Dicen que tu armadura se ve como si fuera hecha para una quinceañera - provoco Than, tratando de mantener el control.

¿Porque ese Santo de Athena se comunicaba con Junet? Solo esperaba que su temor fuera infundado y ella solo fuera una novia secular del caballero que le había hablado, porque si no…

\- Quiero hablar con Junet!

\- Lo siento. Esta… cambiándose. La llevare de regreso en cuanto termine.

\- …

\- Le diré que llamaste, pero no te aseguro que ella te devuelva la llamada. Hasta Luego.

Thanatos colgó algo confundido. Regreso el celular a su lugar y Junet regreso ya sin la mancha.

\- Disculpa, pero no podía regresar al trabajo así. Geist me mata!

\- Y… en que dijiste que trabajas?

\- No te lo dije – dijo Junet - Trabajo en el Santuario de Athena cerca de Rodorio. Tengo a mi cargo a 4 niñas para entrenarlas para caballeros femeninos aunque también ayudo en la seguridad.

Thanatos trago saliva. No le podía estar pasando lo mismo que al estúpido de Minos. Tanto que se había burlado de el…

Iba a decir algo cuando su teléfono sonó. Le pidió a Junet un minuto para atenderla:

\- Diga?

\- Soy Lune. Tienes que ir al Hospital de AHEPA de inmediato!

\- Por qué? Que sucede?

\- Es tu hermano.

\- Que le paso? Donde esta? Habla! – grito preocupado.

\- Fue a buscarte, es todo lo que se. Acaban de llamar del Hospital porque trae su placa de identificación y llego mal herido, pero Hades no está, Minos no está, tu no estas… Qué carajo está pasando aquí? Yo no puedo con todo!

\- Deja de llorar como marica! Y Pandora?

\- Salió. Solo estamos Radamanthys y Yo! Esto es un caos.

\- Carajo! Mándame la dirección por mensaje. Salgo para el hospital inmediatamente

Corto la llamada y volteo a ver a Junet. Esta asintió con la cabeza comprendiendo.

\- Ven, yo sé dónde está ese hospital – dijo muy seria – te llevare.

Thanatos asintió agradecido.

\- Gracias. Es mi hermano. Disculpa. No quería que terminara así. – dijo Than

\- No te preocupes, la familia siempre es primero. De ahí puedo irme al trabajo. No queda lejos de ahí. – contesto Junet

Junet le tomo la mano y lo jalo hasta llamar a un taxi. Lo dejo y se siguió al santuario, donde era casi seguro que Geist iba a darle una gran reprimenda por entretenerse tanto. Al menos había podido recuperar el celular.

 **Mayo 17, 1.00 PM**

 **Restaurante Caipiriña**

 **Belo Horizonte, Brasil**

\- Gracias por traerme a almorzar – dijo Niv abrazando a Alde mientras este pagaba su cuenta.

El restaurante era bastante decente, y ofrecía un buffet de carnes y ensaladas que ambos disfrutaron enormemente.

\- Siempre es un placer sacar a mi novia a pasear cuando puede despegarse de sus múltiples ocupaciones por más de cinco minutos – dijo Alde sonrojado dándole un beso en la cabeza.

\- Jajaja lo dice el señor importante que tendrá su primer partido oficial como juez de línea mañana? – bromeo Niv – Que sigue? Tener que quitarte a las zorras de encima?

\- Pues, estoy seguro que si eso llegara a pasar, tu estarías feliz de encargarte cariño. – dijo Alde sonriendo y contagiando a Niv con su sonrisa.

\- Espero no llegar nunca a ver eso – dijo saliendo hacia la recién rentada camioneta de Alde.

Al llegar a la camioneta, Alde le abrió la puerta y después se detuvo en seco.

\- Olvide mi chamarra. Ahora vengo.

\- No tardes.

Alde silbando una canción, regresó al restaurante.

Un camarero ya iba hacia afuera con la chamarra para alcanzarlo. Alde se lo agradeció y se dirigió a la salida. A pocos metros de doblar la esquina, donde estaba estacionada la camioneta con Niv dentro, fue interceptado por dos hombres de color bastante altos y musculosos.

\- Disculpen caballeros, pero tengo un poco de prisa – dijo Alde tranquilamente.

\- Lo siento Taurus, pero es necesario que hable contigo – dijo una voz masculina detrás de él.

Los sentidos de alerta de Alde comenzaron a funcionar. Intento evadirlos pero llegaron otros dos tipos de similar contextura. Dio la vuelta para ver de frente a quien quería hablar con él. No le sorprendió lo ridículo de su ropa que parecía haber sido sacada de una tienda de disfraces de arlequines. Era muy delgado y de piel pálida. Posiblemente de 1.70 de estatura y con cabello y barba negras y sonreía socarronamente.

\- Lo siento pero no tengo el placer de conocerlo.

\- No hace falta – dijo Momo – Solo queríamos pedirte de favor que no intervengas en desafiar las decisiones del árbitro mañana.

\- Y por qué no habría de hacerlo? Después de todo ese es mi trabajo no? – dijo Alde muy serio cruzándose de brazos.

\- Creo que no entiendes. Si tu llegas a intervenir, puedes pasarla muy muy mal – dijo Momo con un tono de voz que le dijo a Alde que no estaba jugando.

\- Bueno… Lo tendré en cuenta – dijo Alde – ahora si me disculpan, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

Alde dio dos pasos al frente y los grandulones le abrieron el paso. Regreso a la camioneta con el ceño fruncido. Aparentemente ese había sido su primer encuentro del que Paulo le había hablado.

\- Todo bien? – Pregunto Niv

\- Sí. No te preocupes. – dijo Alde un poco preocupado mientras arrancaba hacia la oficina de Niv de donde se la había robado para ir a almorzar.

Él no pensaba hacer nada ilegal ni seguirle el juego a esos monigotes. Él iba a marcar lo que vería únicamente y si querían pelea, él era especialista en ella.

 **Mayo 17, 20.30 PM**

 **Casa de la Fundación Kido**

 **Tokio, Japón**

Shyriu caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo de sus habitaciones, cuando al pasar frente a la de Shun escucho el llanto un poco femenino de su amigo.

No le sorprendió mucho, pues Tatsumi le había dicho que Ikki se había marchado sin avisarle a nadie y siempre que esto sucedía, Shun lloraba como una Magdalena. Todos sus amigos desaparecían cuando esto sucedía, pues era bastante humillante que un caballero de Athena que había sobrevivido tantas batallas, todavía tuviera hermanitis aguda.

Pero a pesar de todo esto, el consideraba a Shun como su hermano y el haber participado juntos en esas batallas, le hacía sentir una mayor empatía. Toco a la puerta y como no obtuvo una respuesta, entró en la habitación.

No le sorprendió encontrarlo en un rincón, detrás de la cortina que daba a la terraza, con una apariencia en extremo desaliñada.

\- Shun, que pasa? Que tienes? – pregunto Shiryu bajando a su nivel.

\- Es que… Es que… ¡tiene Novio!

\- Qué?

\- Como pudo hacerme esto? – dijo Shun comenzando a llorar de nuevo

Shyriu se quedó en Shock. Ikki, el más grande entre ellos, el más poderoso… tenia novio! No. Tenía que ser un error. Si hubiera llegado a sospechar algo hubiera sido de Hyoga o de Shun después de aquel episodio en la casa de Libra… Incluso de Seiya teniendo a varias mujeres tras sus huesitos y el que no les hacía caso, pero Ikki? No. Inconcebible. Tenía que averiguar qué tan cierto era.

Salió de la habitación hacia la suya propia. Ahí tenia escondido su celular, pues Saori aún no les había dado permiso de usar uno. Solamente a los dorados. Marco el número del celular que sabía el rebelde de Ikki tenía y espero a que contestara.

I Que quieres lagartija con alas? Acaso Dohko ya te dio baje con Sunrei y me buscas para darle celos? Jajaja

S No creo que tu tengas que burlarte de mí, cuando te acabas de escapar con tu novio!

I Como no hacerlo si es afroamericano, 2.25 metros y la tiene más grande que tu brazo izquierdo

S Pero cuando descubriste que eso te gustaba Ikki? pudimos ayudarte! pudimos evitarlo!

I Deja de hacer drama! probé y me gustó. Si quieres cuando quieras te pruebo a ti también…

S Ikki, le llamare a Saori para que te haga una purificación. Algún mal espíritu debió habérsete metido en el Hades…

I A esa no me la menciones, que por ella no confío en las mujeres. Y bueno ya basta de bromitas que estoy a punto de tomar un vuelo y tengo que colgar. Dile a Shun que lo quiero… pero no se lo digas así o se va a poner a llorar. O mejor no le digas nada.

S Pero Ikki…

I Bye Lagartija.

Shyriu había quedado congelado con esa llamada. Ikki no lo había desmentido y ya hacia 5 minutos que Ikki diera por terminada la llamada. Ahora si no sabía cómo proceder. Consolaba a Shun o le daba sus condolencias.

 **Mayo 17, 5.00 PM**

 **Departamento de Minos**

 **Oslo, Noruega**

Minos se dirigió a tomar su última cerveza del refrigerador. Desde que estaba ahí encerrado recuperándose, para vencer la tentación de la carne y por consideración a ella, leía un libro en la terraza a media tarde con una cerveza. Durante ese tiempo Shaina veía algunos videos de cocina en la computadora de Minos y hacia experimentos en la cocina para la cena con los ingredientes que tenían.

Se le hizo extraño que ella no estuviera ya ahí, o que se escuchara la computadora, por lo que decidió ir a investigar.

Shaina estaba muy concentrada sentada en posición de loto en la mullida alfombra de la habitación principal jugando solitario con un mazo de cartas que habían llevado los de la tienda de comestibles como promoción con el pack de cervezas la última vez que los habían llamado.

Ya tenía planeada la cena, y no le llevaría más de quince minutos, y por respeto a las heridas de Minos y a que sus hormonas se estaban volviendo cada vez más locas cuando se le acercaba y no sabía cómo controlarlas, había decidido pasar unos momentos de paz a solas.

\- Que haces _Amore?_ – dijo Minos recargándose en el marco de la puerta mientras tomaba de su cerveza

Shaina levanto la mirada hacia él. Diantres! Media hora de abstinencia de esos ojos ámbar no le habían resultado. Se mordió un labio al ver su sexy sonrisa ser dirigida hacia ella.

\- Me… entretenía un rato. – dijo finalmente

\- Sola?

Shaina asintió con la cabeza.

\- Puedo jugar?

\- Sabes jugar solitario? – pregunto Shaina

\- Sí, pero no con cartas – dijo Minos con doble sentido ocasionando que una de las almohadas fuera a parar en su cabeza. – Jajaja que te parece si te enseño a jugar Póker Texas hold'em.

\- Y eso que es? – pregunto curiosa

\- Ahhh es un juego muy divertido.- dijo sentándose frente a ella y recogiendo las cartas, provocando que el aroma de su colonia llegara a Shaina quien trago saliva y cerró los ojos por un instante.

Ahí estaba de nuevo esa sensación que cada vez era más frecuente. Cuanto tiempo iba a lograr mantener sus manos quietas?

Minos se dedicó a explicarle cuidadosamente las reglas del juego y ella escuchaba muy atenta. Jugaron cinco manos, en las que desde luego, gano él.

\- Me rindo. Esto es muy muy difícil – dijo Shaina haciendo un Mohín azotando las cartas en el suelo.

\- Oh vamos! No puedes rendirte tan fácilmente.

\- Mmm… incentívame entonces

\- Como dices?

Shaina sonrió y agito sus pestanas de un modo que si no la conocieran, pudo haber parecido muy inocente.

\- He escuchado entre los guardias que a veces hacen más interesante las partidas de cartas jugando de a prenda. – dijo

Minos la miro estupefacto. En serio le estaba proponiendo lo que creía que le estaba proponiendo o la cerveza se le había subido a la cabeza.

\- Tú quieres jugar Strip Poker? – pregunto solo por si las dudas

\- No sé si se llame así, pero sería divertido – dijo muy seria.

Minos se miró su ropa. Se había puesto sus Jeans y una camisa blanca. Traía por lo menos seis prendas. Luego miro a Shaina. Traía puesto un sencillo vestido de muselina blanca y suponía que su ropa interior. Andaba descalza, eso hacía solo 3 prendas.

Mil imágenes cada una más erótica que la anterior pasaron por su cabeza y sin decir palabra asintió rápidamente por la cabeza saboreando de antemano el triunfo.

En la primer partida Minos saco un par de reyes y cuatros y Shaina una tercia de ochos, por lo que Minos pago prenda con sus zapatos.

En la segunda partida Minos saco una tercia y Shaina logro un full de reinas y dos y Minos pago prenda con su calcetines.

\- Eres un tramposo! – acuso Shaina divertida

\- Y tengo mala suerte también – dijo Minos extrañado.

La siguiente partida fue ganada por Minos con póker de sietes y Shaina hábilmente se quitó su sostén sin quitarse el vestido, dejando a Minos embobado tanto por su habilidad para hacerlo, como por la forma en la que sus pezones se marcaban a través de la tela. Ahora más que nunca deseaba que ella perdiera y haría todo lo posible por lograrlo.

Tres partidas más tarde, Minos estaba únicamente en boxers para deleite de Shaina, a quien comenzaban a temblarle las manos. Simplemente ver semidesnudo a Minos, con sus boxers de likra negros pegándose a sus muslos, con esa sonrisa que desarmaba a Shaina.

\- Estas segura que nunca habías jugado antes?

Shaina solo sonrió y él supo que lo había embaucado.

\- Eres una viborita amore Jajaja…

\- Nop. Soy una cobrita. – dijo mientras se le acercaba peligrosamente – TU cobrita.

Durante todo el juego había estado pensando en que ya iba siendo tiempo de acabar con ese tormento. Que tan malo podía ser? Si el la deseaba el 50% de lo que ella a él ( aunque en realidad no tenía mucho conocimiento de lo que esto entrañaba ), seria inolvidable.

Era imposible que ella no supiera jugar Poker. Era una de las maneras más pacificas que tenía para convencer a sus supervisores de cambiar sus guardias cuando aún estaba a cargo de la seguridad; de que Marín hiciera sus labores en el recinto; e incluso algunos descuentos en sus compras en la tienda de abarrotes de Rodorio.

Minos vio con alegría el brillo en los ojos de Shaina y adivino sus intenciones. No se movió de ahí. Si ella quería ser la que tuviera la iniciativa, quien era el para evitarlo?

Shaina deslizó su mano por su pecho desnudo y tocó sus labios tentativamente con la punta de sus dedos.

\- Quiero ... - su pausa fue breve como si ella pensase en cambiar de idea, pero ella se apresuró a decir — ... que me beses

Él la miró por un mero momento, su intensa mirada insinuando al grifo dentro de él. Su mirada ardiente inmediatamente calentó su cuerpo y ella se estremeció hasta el alma. Y no dejó ninguna duda, aun para su condición de doncella, que su pasión estaba al límite de ser encendida.

Él la tomó por la cintura y ella se rindió disfrutando el festín, con sus manos vagando por su cuerpo y su corazón golpeando en su pecho. Ella sintió el ritmo pesado contra su pecho, latiendo salvajemente, enloquecidamente, y sabiendo que ella era la causa de eso se rindió aún más.

Cuando su mano se movió hacia su pecho y rozó ligeramente su pezón, ella gimió y se perdió completamente.

Él finalizó su beso, reticentemente negándose a ella, colocando unos breves y rápidos besos junto a su boca y encima de su mentón . Su mano permaneció en su pecho pero sus dedos cesaron su tormento, aunque su pezón seguía duro y erguido.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y Shaina se rió ligeramente

\- Eres atrevido y bastante intoxicante espectro.

Él tomó su mentón con su dedo y la forzó a mirarlo.

\- Eres mía, Shaina. Entiendes? Mía.

\- Solo si tu juras ser exclusivamente mío, Minos de Grifo. – dijo Shaina. Si él creía que ella iba a ser la única que se iba a comprometer en eso, estaba muy equivocado.

Él aumentó la presión del abrazo mientras su lengua y sus labios hacían magia.

\- Sí. – le susurro.

Ella se movió contra él y Minos movió su mano lentamente encima de su cintura estrecha y fue a apoyarla debajo de su pecho. Mientras su mano se apretaba gentilmente contra su pecho redondeado, un dedo localizó su pezón. Él sonrió cuando él sintió el botón de carne endurecerse y suavemente apretó el pezón rígido, deseando que la tela no bloquease su camino.

Un temblor y ella gimió suavemente. Minos se dijo a sí mismo que debía ir más despacio, pero su propia pasión rápidamente estaba ganando control y él no quería parar de tocarla, sentirla, amarla.

Sus ojos se abrieron y sus dedos continuaron tocándola íntimamente y jugando con su pezón activo. Él estaba preparado para que ella protestara con pudor; pero no estaba preparado para que sus ojos verdes se agrandaran con pasión o para que ella jadeara con placer.

Minos comió su boca como un hombre privado desde hacía mucho tiempo. Simplemente no podía conseguir suficiente de ella. Shaina era como una droga embriagadora que una vez probada era imposible abandonar.

Con sólo pensar que Minos pudiera llevarla a la cama, desnudarla y tomarla. Al diablo con las consecuencia. Él la deseaba. Él estaba duro por ella.

Minos se separó, se levantó y la tomó en sus brazos poderosos para subirla a la cama. Se recostaron en ella, sus bocas nunca separándose.

Pensar racionalmente era imposible para Shaina, su cuerpo simplemente tenía una voluntad propia. Lo deseaba, lo quería y lo amaba. En ese momento estaba totalmente rendida a ese Juez del Inframundo. Sin embargo el miedo a las consecuencias la perturbó y su cuerpo se estremeció. Tanto por la posibilidad de que ella hubiera sido tomada a la fuerza y él lo descubriera y la rechazara a pesar de que había dicho que eso no sucedería, y el miedo al dolor y a la decepción de la que había escuchado en los programas de chismes de radio.

\- Shhh, tranquila - le susurró cerca de su oído y colocó besos suaves , tiernos en su cuello - No te lastimaré

\- Lo Prometes? - preguntó.

Él examinó sus ojos esmeralda y asintió, logrando sacarle de nuevo una sonrisa a Shaina.

Sus lenguas se entrelazaron de modo salvaje y su propio cuerpo demandó de modo más vehemente, forzándolo a responder.

Con la respiración suspendida ella esperó. Ella aun podía detener eso. Verdaderamente le importaba lo suficiente a Minos como para que el pudiera aceptar cualquier confirmación que encontrara?

El sonido del timbre junto con varios golpes ansiosos en la puerta interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

\- No es nadie – dijo Minos – Si no contestamos se irán. – dijo volviéndola a besar.

Por dentro estaba maldiciendo a quien quiera que estuviera fuera de esa puerta. El timbre siguió tocando insistentemente y ambos hubieran seguido ignorando el sonido de no ser que escucharon una voz femenina que gritó:

\- Minos de Grifo! Sé que están ahí! Abre esta maldita puerta antes de que tenga que tirarla a patadas.!


	110. Chapter 110

**Capítulo 108**

 **Mayo 17, 6.00 PM**

 **Departamento de Minos**

 **Oslo, Noruega**

Minos se incorporó rápidamente de la cama. Esa voz era de Cynthia, secretaria personal de Hera y ultima amante de Minos en Columbus Isle antes de que Shaina llegara. Ella no tenía su dirección ni modo de conseguirla a menos que…

\- Que sucede? Quien está tocando? – dijo Shaina entre aliviada y frustrada al ver que Minos tomaba rápidamente su bata de terciopelo rojo y se veía al espejo antes de salir de la habitación.

Minos lanzo un último suspiro rogando a todos los dioses que no fuera quien él pensaba porque eso solo significaba problemas y abrió la puerta. Diablos!

\- Buenas Tardes Minos. Puedo pasar? – Dijo Hera sonriendo en todo su esplendor.

Minos sabía que la pregunta era más por educación que por otra cosa. Que persona le cerraría la puerta a la Reina del Olimpo y diosa más vengativa. Abrió la puerta y le hizo una seña para que pasara junto a su sequito de 5 mujeres. Cynthia incluida.

Hera y compañía pasaron y mientras Hera se ponía cómoda en el sillón, Cynthia se quedaba atrás de ella para cualquier cosa que necesitara, dos se quedaban en la puerta principal para resguardar la paz y tranquilidad de la diosa y las otras dos entraban a la cocina como juan por su casa para prepararle su bebida favorita.

Minos no sabía qué hacer ni decir. Lo había tomado totalmente desprevenido.

\- A que debo el honor de su visita señora? – dijo cuándo pudo recuperar el uso de su cerebro

\- Pues me entere que el mas coqueto de los jueces de mi hermano había decidido… mmm… proseguir con la farsa de su compromiso con una Saint de Athena…

\- No veo de donde dice que es una farsa. – interrumpió Minos cruzándose de brazos – Ambos nos queremos y lo más lógico es proseguir a subir de nivel en nuestra relación.

Hera lo miro atentamente. No le gustaba que la interrumpieran, pero parecía que Minos hablaba en serio.

\- Entiendo… En realidad Minos, no vengo a verte a ti sino a tu… como le digo? Novia? Prometida?... Mujercita?

Minos respiro profundamente antes de contestar.

\- Me permite preguntar para qué?

\- Solo quiero saber si está al tanto de las reglas entre dioses que van a causarle problemas a ustedes dos en un futuro cercano – dijo mientras recibía su te de manos de sus asistentes – Tu sabes a cual me refiero verdad…?

Minos la miro extrañado y se puso a repasar mentalmente que reglas podían afectarlos a ambos. Finalmente una le llamo la atención y abrió grandes los ojos. Tuvo que recargarse en el asiento del sillón frente a el para no comenzar a romper algo. Como podía haber pasado eso por alto.

\- No puede estar refiriéndose a…

Hera sonrió mientras cruzaba su pierna dejándole ver a Minos mucho más de lo que él quisiera.

\- Todo este tiempo me he preguntado cómo es posible que a ti se te haya pasado eso por alto – dijo Hera con una sonrisa – Y estoy segura que solo hay una exposición lógica.

Minos seguía pensando en lo que Hera le había dicho.

Hera se levantó coqueta y se dirigió hacia Minos. Le dio la vuelta y por primera vez reparó en que estaba en bata.

\- Siempre puedo hacerte un favor… si tú me haces uno a mí – dijo mientras lo acariciaba por sobre la bata, haciendo que Minos retrocediera varios pasos.

\- Deben estar bromeando! – dijo Shaina desde el umbral de la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

Hera y Minos voltearon y la reina de los dioses soltó a Minos.

\- En efecto querida niña, solo bromeaba – dijo Hera – te?

\- Ya que – dijo Shaina de forma irreverente.

Hera hizo caso omiso y trono los dedos. Casi de inmediato sus asistentes trajeron una taza para Shaina quien se sentó frente a la diosa aun con los brazos cruzados.

\- En realidad… venía a verte a ti. – dijo Hera de forma amigable.

\- Sí. Me di cuenta.

Hera volteo a ver a Minos

\- No tienes un baño esperándote?

\- Perdón?

\- Por la bata. Estoy segura de que interrumpí tu baño, verdad? – dijo Hera más en forma de orden que de sugerencia.

Minos entendió la indirecta pero no quería dejarla sola. Sabía que las dos en una misma habitación no era una buena idea.

Volteo a ver a Shaina y esta le dio su aprobación. Minos no tuvo opción más que obedecer.

Hera esperó hasta escuchar el agua correr en la bañera antes de hablar con Shaina.

\- Antes que nada, debo felicitarte niña. – dijo – En realidad, no creí que tu relación con Minos fuera real. Creí, que solo había sido un invento de ustedes para llamar la atención en Columbus.

Shaina no dijo nada. Solo relajo un poco los hombros y puso sus manos sobre sus rodillas.

\- Me sorprende sobremanera que Athena los deje estar solos en este departamento…

A Shaina se le subieron los colores al rostro.

\- Athena no sabe que yo estoy aquí. Solo el señor Hades lo sabe.

\- En serio? Y porque fue eso? – dijo Hera curiosa.

\- Sufrimos un ataque y ambos quedamos mal heridos. Vinimos aquí para recuperarnos pero el señor Hades…

\- Un ataque por parte de quién?

Shaina no sabía si decirle la verdad o no. Si los rumores eran ciertos, podría poner a esa diosa en su contra y lo que menos quería era eso. Detrás de ella, Cynthia le hacía señales de callarse y no decir nada. Así que decidió omitir los detalles.

\- Lo siento. No lo sé. Yo estaba inconsciente cuando Minos me encontró – Al menos eso era cierto.

\- Que mal… Ojala los encuentren pronto. – dijo Hera compasiva – Nunca estuve de acuerdo en que Athena tuviera mujeres en sus filas para pelear contra hombres. Si ustedes pelearan contra otras mujeres sería más equilibrado.

Shaina asintió estando de acuerdo con ella.

\- Pero eso no es lo que me trajo aquí. Supe que han fijado fecha para su compromiso público – dijo Hera

\- Viernes 14 de Junio – respondió Shaina

Hera sonrió.

\- Hermosa fecha. Me gusta el mes de Junio.

Shaina se sonrojo un poco.

\- Es el mes dedicado a usted. Por eso lo elegimos.

Hera sonrió aún más, mostrando su satisfacción ante esta respuesta.

\- Y ese compromiso parece ser muy importante para varios de los dioses en el olimpo. Pero estoy aquí, por una razón que a mí me parece importante. – dijo Hera muy seria – Sabias que hay un Club de diosas feministas del Olimpo?

Shaina no pudo dejar de reír estrepitosamente hasta que se le salieron las lágrimas.

\- Que ridículo!

\- Pues… tu deberías de dar gracias porque la presidenta de ese club te está haciendo una visita personal, o sea yo – contesto Hera – Supongo que tampoco sabes de la prohibición de Zeus de que dos miembros de Elite de dos dioses antagónicos puedan tener una relación sentimental.

\- Que?

\- Así es. – dijo Hera tranquilamente – Pero tienen varias opciones: O Minos deja su puesto como juez para volverse un espectro normal o incluso puede renunciar…

\- No! Eso No! – grito Shaina. No iba a dejar que Minos sacrificara su carrera y prestigio por ella.

\- … O dejas de ser la mano derecha de tu patriarca y vuelves a tu puesto original…

\- Eso me parece más factible – dijo Shaina aliviada

\- …Haciendo que todos tus compañeros que subieron de puesto junto contigo, sean bajado de puestos también…

Shaina se mordió un labio. No había pensado en eso. Entre los más afectados estarían Jabu y Geist quienes habían subido de escalafón.

\- No es tan fácil la decisión verdad? – dijo Hera viendo que había captado la atención de Shaina – Puede alguno de ustedes renunciar desde luego. Aunque eso causaría que el pacto que se firmaría en su compromiso, (del cual valga decir que ya vi un borrador), sea nulo. Entonces todo esto que están haciendo sería totalmente inútil.

Shaina cerro los puños y comenzó a temblar de coraje. De nuevo los dioses estaban jugando con sus vidas y eso le encabronaba sobremanera.

\- Minos lo sabe? – preguntó

\- Digamos que se lo acabo de recordar – dijo Hera – Aparentemente él tampoco había considerado eso.

Shaina estaba a punto de explotar.

\- Sigo sin entender que tiene que ver usted en esto – dijo regresando a su tono insolente.

\- Digamos que tengo un gran interés en formar un precedente. Llevo siglos pidiendo que esta regla sea abolida, pero siendo sincera, esta es la primera vez que sucede que dos miembros importantes de la elite de Hades y Athena se enamoran. Y yo quiero que todo salga bien para ustedes dos.

\- Por qué?

\- Llámame una romántica incurable – dijo Hera, pero viendo la cara de incredulidad de Shaina añadió – Bueno, bueno… quiero molestar a mis Hermanos y a mi marido. Siguen haciéndonos menos a las diosas mujeres (excepto a Athena) y no me gusta ser tomada como una diosa de segunda. Voy a demostrarles que soy más lista que esos brutos.

Shaina la miro y le sonrió. Sabía exactamente a que se refería.

\- Quiero pedirte que continúes con tu compromiso como está planeado pero… que hagas algo… diferente.

\- No entiendo.

\- Que te parecería… una ceremonia de Handfasting.

Shaina se quedó pensando un momento. No estaba familiarizada con ese término.

\- Sabes lo que te estoy proponiendo que hagas?

Shaina negó con la cabeza.

\- El Handfasting es una palabra designada al acto ritual de enlace matrimonial por medio de la unión de manos…

Shaina se levantó como resorte

\- Está pidiéndome que me case con Minos en menos de un mes? Esta loca?

Cynthia se le iba a aventar a Shaina por faltarle al respeto a Hera, pero esta la detuvo.

\- Acaso no lo amas?

\- Claro que lo amo!

\- Entonces cual es el problema?

\- Pues… es que…

\- El Handfasting es considerado legal dentro de nuestro mundo, Shaina. Es solo saltarse el aburrido compromiso y pasar directo al siguiente paso. Y dura un año un día. Si después lo quieren renovar, pueden hacerlo.

Shaina estaba roja como tomate. Eso era demasiado. Todos esos dioses estaban locos!

\- Antes de que te niegues a hacerlo… déjame decirte que Minos no diría que no…

\- Pero él no me lo ha pedido! – reclamo Shaina - Y yo no estoy tan desesperada.

\- No me has dejado terminar. – dijo Hera tranquilamente – Si ustedes dos acceden a eso… yo como diosa del Matrimonio, puedo concederles un deseo como regalo.

Shaina volteo a verla. Deseo? Y por qué desperdiciar su deseo en algo así?

\- Jajaja. No seas egoísta. Piensa en las futuras generaciones. Qué tal que su historia de amor es repetida en el futuro por otros dos locos? Te gustaría que sufrieran lo mismo que ustedes?

Shaina volvió a sentarse y suspiro. No. No le gustaría que todo eso le pasara a cualquier chica.

\- Yo… tengo que consultarlo con Shion y…

\- No! – exclamó Hera con un tono que hizo brincar a Shaina de sorpresa – Ese es un imbécil al que si no fuera porque está protegido por Athena, yo mismo lo hubiera descuartizado y enviado de nuevo con Hades a lavar los sanitarios de los espectros.

\- Basta! – dijo Shaina azotando sus manos en la mesita haciendo temblar las tazas de té. – Shion no es nada de eso y le pido que lo respete!

Hera la miro con los ojos entrecerrados y se levantó muy despacio. Shaina seguía de pie y Hera llego hasta ella. La tomo de la barbilla y la miro fijamente a los ojos. Shaina le sostuvo la mirada hasta que se hartó y se zafo. Hera le susurro algo al oído a Cynthia, quien saco una pequeña agenda electrónica y metió la información que le estaba dando su jefa.

\- Te daré unos días para pensarlo. – dijo Hera de nuevo en tono amable – Solo que no quisiera que se lo comentaras a nadie más o echarías a perder la sorpresa. Eso incluye a tu diosa y a tu adorado patriarca. Dale a Cynthia tu número de teléfono. Te llamare.

Cynthia se acercó a Shaina y esta se lo dio.

\- Solo que no tengo el teléfono conmigo. – dijo Shaina – El señor Hades dijo que vendría para decirme cuando podría regresar a mi casa pero no se ha reportado.

\- Eso sí que es extraño. Lo buscare por ti. – dijo Hera mientras se retiraba.

Su sequito se preparó para la salida de la diosa. Ya en el umbral Hera se despidió.

\- Despídeme de Minos.

\- De su parte

\- Y gracias por cumplir tu promesa Shaina. Es algo que realmente valoro.

\- Promesa? Cual promesa? – pregunto extrañada.

\- La de mantenerte pura hasta el matrimonio – señaló Hera antes de salir por esa puerta.

 **Mayo 17, 9.30pm.**

 **Entrada al santuario de Athena**

 **Atenas, Grecia**

\- Ya estamos todos? -pregunto Kanon

\- Yo creo que si - respondió Afro

\- Falta Shaka - dijo Camus extrañado.

\- Debió darle miedo Jajaja - dijo Milo - porque si de algo puede presumir la muñequita es de su puntualidad

\- En eso estoy de acuerdo - respondió Aioros - Mi hermano no me quiso decir que sucedió ayer, pero al parecer lo afecto lo suficiente como para no querer venir.

Afro, DM y Milo intercambiaron miradas. desde luego que sabían por que no vendría.

Dm se encogió de hombros.

\- En cualquier caso ya saben dónde es y pueden llegar más tarde.

\- DM tiene razón - aseguro Kanon - Vamos a pasarla bien con ellos o sin ellos.

Afro, Camus, Aioros, Milo, Kanon, Dm y Mu subieron a la Van y el guardia al que había pagado Kanon manejaría para poder tomar a gusto.

 **En el Mystique…**

Nat y Laura se encontraban en los vestidores del Mystique con otras ocho chicas. A ambas les habían asignado la misión tres días antes: Hacerse pasar por strippers y conseguir evidencia en contra de ese tugurio para arrestar al dueño y cerrarlo definitivamente. Se sospechaba que era solo un parapeto para encubrir en trato de blancas y narcotráfico. Esa sería la tercera noche que ambas trabajarían en el Mystique bailando sensualmente con minúsculas prendas. Todo con tal de ganarse la confianza del dueño.

Era temprano. Regularmente los clientes comenzaban a llegar a partir de las once, por lo que únicamente bailaban una vez ellas dos y después las demás. Era el destino de todas las novatas.

\- Chicas, hubo un cambio de planes - dijo Spiros, dueño y administrador del lugar - Esta noche el Mystique está cerrado a la clientela regular. Hay un cumpleaños doble, por lo que van a tener que improvisar.

Spiros salió del vestidor dejando a algunas chicas dando gracias por el poco trabajo de la noche y algunas otras maldiciendo por la falta de propinas. Nat y Laura cruzaron miradas y

se encogieron de hombros. Ellas no estaban ahí por el dinero que ganarían por lo que les daba igual.

\- Haremos el mismo numerito? - pregunto Nat mientras terminaba de colocarse el sostén de encaje negro y las bombachas de rumba con holanes negros sobre su bikini negro y su peluca rubia con dos trenzas a los lados.

\- Sí. Aunque esta vez creo que tendremos que hacer los otros bailes que hemos ensayado porque muchas de las chicas no empiezan hasta medianoche - dijo Laura terminando de colocar el glitter en todos los lados visibles de su cuerpo.

\- Pero para eso necesitaremos cambiarnos y…

\- Aquí traigo los nuevos atuendos mi querida "Rubí" - dijo Laura - Ni creas que te vas a salvar.

\- Ay mi queridísima "Tina"! si sabes que esto del baile exótico me encanta! - dijo Nat sonriendo

Laura rolo los ojos a su amiga. Nat estaba más loca que una cabra y era súper liberal sexualmente hablando. A su corta edad su compañera, rumana de nacimiento, había pasado desde el mundo Singer hasta el BDSM y constantemente le hacía burla de su inocencia. Ya bastante trabajo le costaba considerarse lo suficientemente sensual como para bailar en el tubo frente a una bola de degenerados que solo veían a las mujeres como un objeto sexual.

\- Tina, Rubí… es hora del sorteo – dijo la exuberante pelinegra al fondo.

Todas las noches, sorteaban entre las chicas democráticamente quien bailaría primero y las consecuentes. Era una manera de dejar a la suerte a las que saldrían cuando apenas comenzaba la noche y las que saldrían ya que los clientes estuvieran borrachos y era más fácil que les faltaran al respeto. En ese momento solo había seis chicas incluyéndolas. Las demás llegarían más tarde.

Se hizo el sorteo sacando papelitos y las seis chicas estuvieron conformes con el resultado. Nat y Laura habían quedado terceras y quintas, no dándoles la oportunidad de convivir con los clientes después de sus actos, pues tenían que cambiarse de atuendo. En cuanto llegaran las demás bailarinas volverían a hacer otro sorteo.

Una de las otras chicas llevo la lista al DJ junto con las pistas correspondientes para que en cuanto el presentador hiciera su aparición comenzarían a bailar.

 **Minutos más tarde…**

Kanon y los muchachos bajaron de la van y saludaron a Saga y compañía. Saga había invitado a varios de sus colegas y amigos médicos y enfermeros y con ellos ya hacían un escandaloso grupo de 20 varones entre los 23 y 40 años de edad.

Entraron al Mystique, donde el guardia de seguridad le sonrió a Saga en complicidad y los dejo pasar sin ningún contratiempo.

\- Dr. G! – dijo Spiros muy atento en cuanto cruzaron el umbral de la puerta – Nos honra que haya escogido mi establecimiento para celebrar su cumpleaños y el de su hermano.

\- Spiros, le agradezco que me haya hecho el favor de cambiar la fecha programada, pero le aseguro que fue por causa de fuerza mayor – dijo Saga dándole la mano que Spiros le ofrecía – Espero no causarle demasiados inconvenientes a su "negocio"

\- Oh no! No se preocupe! Mañana me repondré. Todo sea en agradecimiento a salvarme la vida junto con su equipo. – dijo Spiros – No crea que no lo reconozco Enfermero Kontakis… o a usted Dr. Themadopolus. Le prometo que su bella esposa no se enterara – dijo guinandole un ojo al susodicho.

\- Más le vale. Se supone que estoy en una cirugía a corazón abierto que durara muchas horas– dijo el médico con ojos brillantes y guinandole un ojo

Los veinte hombres entraron al famoso Table dance y se sentaron alrededor del notorio "ocho", consistente en dos pistas de baile con dos tubos sobre una plataforma iluminada con luces neón.

Rápidamente los meseros llevaron a los dos festejados a dos pequeños tronos uno frente a cada tubo y les sirvieron una botella de champaña a cada uno en hieleras altas, mientras que a sus invitados, les colocaban una botella de vodka espumoso O2 junto a con hieleras de acero inoxidable bien pulidas llenas hasta el tope con hielo y mezcladores y vasos de cristal.

Las cambiadoras de billetes vestidas como sirvientas francesas, se hicieron presentes para satisfacer las necesidades de sus clientes, quienes entusiastamente cambiaron sus billetes de a 50 y 100 por de 5 y 1.

Spiros se acercó servilmente a Saga.

\- Doctor… Dado que son ustedes los agasajados VIP, me permito entregarles a ambos este control. – dijo entregándole dos pequeños controles del tamaño de un llavero – Están conectados directamente a mi brazalete. Si ustedes necesitan algo, por favor no duden en llamarme.

\- No se queda al espectáculo? – pregunto Saga extrañado

\- No. Algunas de las chicas se inhiben un poquito cuando estoy cerca – respondió enigmáticamente – Prefiero que ustedes disfruten.

\- Está bien. Gracias Spiros.

\- El espectáculo deberá comenzar en cinco minutos. Diviértanse.

Spiros se alejó del grupo que comenzaba a hacer todo el escándalo que pudieron.

 **En camerino…**

\- Ya los vi! – Gritaba una de las pelirrojas a la pelinegra – Están guapísimos! Yo les bailo gratis si quieren!

\- No te pases!

\- Es en serio amiga! Todo el grupo esta de rechupete y los VIP ni te digo! – decía la pelirroja arreglando su cabello deteniéndolo mas que pudiera para poder bailarles con frenesí – Son gemelitos! Si me contratan para un after y quieren un trio entre esos dos no diré que no.

Nat y Laura sonrieron. Era la primera vez que alguna de las chicas insinuaba que su trabajo iba más allá del baile.

\- Pues si están así de guapos como ella dice… yo también le entro – le susurro Nat

\- Hey! Esto es trabajo no diversión! – Reclamo Laura

\- Bueno… este es el tipo de empleo en el que puedes mezclar ambos – dijo Nat sacándole la lengua.

Las primeras dos chicas salieron a bailar y tanto Kanon como Saga comenzaron a disfrutar del baile como reyes. Una era una chica morena de cabello rizado hasta la cintura y la otra tenía una peluca morada. Ambas estaban vestidas como policías y les hicieron un baile en el que los otros invitados casi mueren de envidia. Las ricas quedando únicamente en pastees y tanga se llevaron una fuerte ovación y muchos billetes en su ropa interior.

Las segundas, estaban disfrazadas de caperucita y blanca nieves respectivamente, esta última dándoles una manzana acaramelada a cada uno entre sus bailes recibiendo Saga una extra atención especialmente pagada por Kanon.

Llego el turno de las siguientes chicas y antes de que salieran le compro un boleto a Kanon para que ambas le bailaran.

"Tina y Rubí" salieron al escenario al ritmo de Crazy de Aerosmith. Todos los de ahí enloquecieron al ver a dos chicas vestidas de colegiala salir al escenario a bailar para ellos. Saga estaba entretenido en ver a la chica rubia que se acercaba peligrosamente cuando una sensación de vacío en el estómago lo alerto de algo. Como olvidar esos ojos coquetos que habían estado en su consultorio? Maldita sea! Pero si esa era Nat…

Kanon al mismo tiempo veía con la cara sorprendida a la chica con la peluca azul cielo de puntas rojas peinada con dos coletas enmarcando su hermosa cara que bailaba sensualmente frente a él, en el tubo. Que Poseidón le cortara sus preciadas joyitas si esa no era…

Volteo a ver a su Saga quien aparentemente también había reconocido a la chica que bailaba en el tubo de su lado y ahora con el seno fruncido lo estaba viendo a él con una mirada de advertencia que lejos de intimidar a Kanon le pareció divertido. Ahhh esa chica que le estaba bailando entonces si era a la que le robo el beso en el centro comercial… la misma que interrogo a los chicos en el precinto… y que aparentemente le gustaba a su hermano. Y si se divertía un poco con esos dos?

Laura había salido al escenario con su identidad de Tina. Las oscuridad de las sillas alrededor de su escenario siempre le permitían pensar que estaba bailando sola en su habitación. Era una forma de sobrellevar la humillación de su papel ahí. La única forma de ver a los clientes, eran que o ellos se subieran a la tarima, lo que no sucedía gracias a los monigotes de seguridad, o ellas se acercaran a las sillas, más allá de la luz del reflector. Ambas chicas estaban conscientes de Spiros vigilando desde su oficina junto a las luces. Algunas de las chicas más antiguas les habían advertido que si por alguna razón no terminaban el baile o los clientes se quejaban de algo, "casualmente" la chica desaparecía unos días, donde se rumoraba que era porque se "enfermaban" misteriosamente.

Después de hacer varios trucos en el tubo casi de forma sincronizada, ambas chicas al compás de la música comenzaron a desabrocharse la blusa. Nat le lanzo una mirada de advertencia que aparentemente Laura no identifico y al darse cuenta de esto, Nat se encogió ligeramente de hombros. Si a su amiga no le importaba que el Dr. G la viera bailar, a ella menos.

Ambas comenzaron a acercarse a Kanon como su objetivo como les había sido instruido por el supervisor tras bambalinas. Solo al bajar al escenario hizo una pausa casi imperceptible al reconocerlo. No podía estarle pasando eso a ella.

La persona que había comprado su boleto era uno de los gemelos pero… Cuál? Con su largo cabello azul, su playera negra, pantalones ajustados negro y chamarra de piel, ese gemelo estaba arrobador!. Seria Saga? A su lado derecho Camus con ojos fríos como el hielo de Siberia la veía entre encabronado y sorprendido. Dio una rápida mirada por su visión periférica y pudo reconocer a otros de los amigos de Camus como Milo que tenía la mandíbula desencajada por la sorpresa, Mu que se tapaba discretamente los ojos para no caer en falta con sus amigos, Aioros quien sonreía mientras tomaba fotos con su celular (sin flash para no romper las reglas), Afrodita quien sonreía bastante satisfecho con lo que veía, y DM quien volteaba preocupado hacia… Diablos! Ahora estaba segura de que Saga estaba del lado del tubo donde había bailado Nat y desgraciadamente por la expresión de su rostro no podía adivinar lo que estaba pensando, pero podía sentir que no era nada bueno.

La sombra de Spiros parecía bajar hacia el escenario y ella siguió en su papel. Estaba decidida a terminar esa misión así tuviera que pasar por esos tres.

Kanon le lanzo una mirada de reto a Saga, quien con gusto acepto. Le hizo una señal a las boleteras y estas rápidamente le vendieron dos boletos y le hicieron una señal a las dos chicas para que cambiaran de VIP. Nat hizo un mohín de fastidio. El Doctorcito se le había ido vivo una vez, pero no quería una segunda. Sorprendida al ver que eran dos… casi corriendo se fue a donde la estaban enviando.

Laura solo pensaba en lo embarazoso de la situación, pero no tuvo más opción que obedecer.

Kanon, aceptando el reto, llamo a las boleteras y compro 4 boletos. Quería a las colegialas en sus piernas.

\- Que estás haciendo Kanon? – pregunto Saga telepáticamente.

\- Yo estoy divirtiéndome y tú? – contesto Kanon con tono risueño.

\- Déjala en paz, Laura es mía!

\- Gánamela!

Entonces Saga compro 8 y Kanon 16. Las chicas ya habían esperado en medio de ellos dos, esperando instrucciones. Nadie les había dicho que hacer en estos casos. Las boleteras también habían ido a pedir instrucciones al supervisor de piso quien le hizo una señal para que se dedicaran a los demás invitados en lugar de los VIP. Laura decidió ir a bailar con los doctores y Nat con los amigos de Kanon.

Cuando la música estaba a punto de terminar, ambas chicas, rápidamente subieron al escenario, recogieron las prendas que se habían quitado y desaparecieron tras bambalinas.

\- Por Dios Tina! Espérame caramba! – gritaba Nat tratando de darle alcance a su amiga quien casi corría con sus tacones de aguja.

Alcanzó a agarrarla de la tanga y Laura tuvo que detenerse. Nat la metió rápidamente en el closet.

\- Ahora a ti que te pasa? – Pregunto

\- Es que… no puedo! – dijo Laura retorciendo las manos en forma nerviosa – Ellos están ahí…

\- Ellos?

\- Camus y sus amigos!- dijo en tono histérico - Ya bastante mal han de pensar de mi después de ver el video y ahora viéndome bailar aquí ellos van a…

No pudo terminar la frase. Su amiga Nat le había dado una sonora cachetada para tranquilizarla.

\- Lo siento amiga, pero te estabas poniendo histérica – dijo Nat tranquilamente – Estas en medio de una misión y debes aguantar los fregadazos como vienen! Tú me ensenaste eso, así que ve y cámbiate, que esos calenturientos no van a esperarnos por siempre. Llevamos tres años juntas en este tipo de misiones y no vamos a echar a perder nuestro record perfecto solo por tus tonterías. Entendiste?

Laura reacciono ante las palabras de su amiga y asintió. Ambas salieron del lugar rumbo a los camerinos para cambiarse para el siguiente show. Nat tenía razón. Ellas eran unas profesionales y nunca habían fallado una misión y esa, no sería la primera vez.

 **Mayo 18, 10.30 am.**

 **Hospital General de Sevilla**

 **Sevilla, España**

Zita y Rosa habían tomado unas horas libres para acudir a consulta con el médico general.

A Rosa le preocupaba que Zita hubiera contraído alguna clase de parasito mientras visitaba Grecia, pues había regresado con más apetito de lo usual y se quedaba dormida casi en cualquier lugar. Esa misma mañana había rechazado un omelette de huevos con champiñones que eran sus favoritos desde niña aduciendo que los huevos estaban pasados.

Llevaban media hora esperando cuando una enfermera las llamo para que pasaran con el médico. De hecho era una doctora muy joven y afable.

\- Buenos días señorita… Zita – dijo – siéntense por favor

\- Gracias – dijo Zita cediéndole el paso a su abuela por respeto

\- Que las trae por aquí hoy?

\- Yo creo que mi nieta ha contraído algún tipo de parasito – dijo Rosa con ojos brillantes y traviesos – solo quiero que lo confirmen o descarten pues somos Romaníes itinerantes y en caso de que requiera algún tratamiento no quisiera que lo pasara de hospital en hospital.

\- Entiendo… - dijo la doctora – Puede decirme que le hace pensar que tiene algún tipo de parasito?

Rosa le hizo una señal a Zita para que hablara.

\- Pues… tengo un poco más apetito de lo usual. He llegado a comer el doble de lo que como regularmente…

\- De acuerdo… alguna otra cosa? Dolor abdominal? Inflamación?

\- No…

\- Nauseas? Mareos?

\- No… aunque…

\- Qué?

\- Los huevos me saben extraños… Yo digo que estaban malos.

Rosa intervino.

\- Los probamos todos Zita. Solo tu sentiste un gusto extraño – dijo

\- Ya veo… Se encuentra más cansada de lo usual? – pregunto la doctora sonriendo

\- Yo… supongo que sí. Me duermo en todos lados…

\- Y cambios de humor inexplicables.?

\- No

\- Alguna sensibilidad inusual en los pechos?

Zita se sonrojo. Claro que sí! Pero era porque Shura y ella mantenían relaciones cada noche, incluso a veces hast veces.

\- Un poco – contesto

\- Aja. Y… ganas frecuentes de ir al baño?

\- Si… ya he dejado de consumir tanta agua por lo mismo.

Rosa y la doctora intercambiaron miradas pero no dijeron nada. La doctora llamo a la enfermera.

\- Zita… para descartar cualquier patología, necesitare una muestra de sangre.

\- Noooooo yo odio las agujas ¡! – dijo Zita levantándose de la silla pero su abuela la detuvo de un manotazo.

\- Zita! Siéntate en este instante! – dijo con voz firme – Vas a hacerte esos análisis y vamos a salir de dudas de una vez por todas!

\- Pero abuela!

\- Nada! – espetó Rosa – Señorita, haga los honores por favor.

La enfermera le sonrió e intento distraerla para que le fuera lo más leve posible. Afortunadamente tenia buena mano y no sintió las agujas penetrar su piel. Tomo dos tubos de sangre los etiqueto y los llevo al laboratorio junto con la orden de laboratorio.

\- En diez minutos máximo me mandaran los resultados por correo electrónico. – dijo la doctora – Mientras… puedo revisar a su abuela. Hay pocos pacientes esperando.

Zita acepto e impacientemente veía el reloj. Odiaba los hospitales, los análisis y las agujas.

Minutos más tarde la doctora volvía a sonreírles.

\- Su abuela esta más sana que nosotras. Vivirá mucho tiempo más.

\- Qué bueno! – dijo Zita abrazándola – Porque no concibo la vida sin ella.

El sonido de un correo electrónico entrando en la computadora de la doctora las hizo reaccionar y volverse hacia su asiento. La doctora fue hasta ella, lo abrió, imprimió y se puso a leer los resultados.

\- Y? Estoy enferma? Es muy grave? – pregunto Zita impaciente

La doctora no contesto de inmediato. Solo terminaba de leer las hojas y con un resaltador amarillo señalaba algo.

Finalmente se apiado de la chica y le entrego las hojas, que Zita leyó rápidamente.

\- En parte tu abuela tenía razón Zita – dijo la doctora – Había algo extraño en tu cuerpo.

\- De verdad? Pero… se puede curar, cierto?

\- Sí. Pero el tratamiento es largo y hermoso. – dijo la doctora - Felicidades!. Estas embarazada de más o menos cuatro semanas!

Zita comenzó a temblar. Reviso cuidadosamente cada uno de los renglones de los resultados. Debía haber un error. La Doctora volteo hacia Rosa, quien le lanzo una enorme sonrisa y una mirada que le decía que la dejara asimilar la noticia un momento.

La doctora aprovechó para hacerle una receta a Zita.

\- No! No! No! Debe haber un error en esto! – dijo Zita desesperada

\- Uhhh… puedo deducir por tu expresión que es un embarazo no planeado? – dijo la doctora cautelosa

\- Puede apostar su título a que no quería esto! No ahora!

Rosa comenzó a enojarse. Esa no era la reacción que ella quería en su nieta.

\- Zita María Montoya! Que tonterías estas diciendo? Un bebe es una bendición que nos mandan del cielo para hacer felices a las familias!

Zita bajo la cabeza, dejó los análisis en el escritorio y salió casi corriendo del consultorio.

Rosa se dirigió a la doctora.

\- Algo más que haya visto en esos estudios doctora?

\- Nada de cuidado señora, le estoy enviando algunas vitaminas prenatales y una dieta rica en azúcar. Es lo único que salió anormal y no queremos que afecte al bebe.

\- Desde luego – dijo Rosa muy seria – Usted explíqueme lo que va anotando y de mi cuenta corre que esa niña siga todo al pie de la letra. Faltaba más!

La doctora comprendió que sería lo mejor y comenzó a explicarle a Rosa lo que procedía. Rosa salió cinco minutos más tarde con una sonrisa en la cara: Iba a ser bisabuela!


	111. Chapter 111

**Chicos y Chicas. Esperando que este anio sea mucho mejor que el anterior para todos ustedes.**

 **Les informo que por causas de fuerza mayor (salud), ya no podre actualizar diario. Si acaso uno y a veces hasta dos a la semana.**

 **Gracias por seguirme y mil disculpas por los inconvenientes de los sintomas de abstinencia que tendran.**

 **Capitulo 109**

 **Mayo 18, 10.30 am.**

 **Hospital General de Sevilla**

 **Sevilla,** **España**

Zita no detuvo su caminar hasta que llego a su camioneta. Aun trataba de asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar. Embarazada! Pero... como había podido suceder? Shura se cuidaba muy bien de no correr el riesgo usando preservativo o saliéndose a tiempo. No recordaba ni una vez que se les hubiera roto y además llevaba dos semanas cuidándose con pastillas... y ella tenía cuatro de embarazo! Por qué no le había dicho el medico que se las receto? y si había puesto en riesgo la vida de su bebe al tomar los anticonceptivos? y como iba a reaccionar Shura? Y si los rechazaba? Peor aún, y si se quedaba con ella solamente por el niño?. Ella odiaba sobremanera los padres que solo estaban juntos por las apariencias y los hijos. Terminaban siempre de pleito y con hijos más traumados que los que tenían una sana convivencia estando separados.

Su abuela tardo unos minutos en llegar con algunas medicinas en una bolsa. Subió a la camioneta y se le quedo mirando fijamente:

\- Exijo una explicación de tu comportamiento ahí dentro.

Zita volteo a verla.

\- Es que... no es posible abuela! No puedo estar embarazada!

\- Nada es imposible para el creador Zita

\- Pero... nos hemos estado cuidando! - explico Zita

\- Desde la primera vez?

Zita abrió la boca para responder pero la cerro de inmediato. Mentira! El primer día que estuvieron juntos no habían tomado ninguna precaución. Shura por lo excitado que estaba y Ella porque todo ocurrió tan rápidamente que su cerebro había quedado en blanco.

\- Lo ves? - dijo Rosa leyendo sus pensamientos – Es perfectamente posible. Tu abuelo estará feliz! Haremos toda una fiesta para anunciarlo a la tribu y...

\- No! – dijo Zita firmemente

\- Que dices?

\- No quiero que nadie lo sepa aun. Ni mi abuelo, ni la tribu y mucho menos Shura. – dijo para sorpresa de su abuela – Tengo mis motivos.

Rosa se cruzó de brazos intimidatoriamente.

\- Mas te vale que me los digas. No es una noticia que me quiera callar sin una razón suficientemente valida.

Zita prendió la camioneta y salió del estacionamiento. Era más fácil enfrentar a su abuela mientras iba manejando.

\- En primera, quisiera tiempo para asimilarlo. Toda mi vida, que yo creí que era perfecta hasta ahora, cambiara de la noche a la mañana.

\- Sí. Eso es cierto.

\- En segunda, estas dos semanas yo he tomado anticonceptivos… Te juro que no tenía ni la menor idea, el menor síntoma! Incluso mi periodo llego en tiempo y forma! Como iba yo a saber?

\- Vienes de una cepa fuerte Zita – dijo Rosa tratando de tranquilizarla – Si para este momento tu bebe sigue dando muestras de vida, ten por seguro que llegara a buen término.

Zita se quedó callada un momento. En el primer semáforo en rojo volteo a ver a su abuela.

\- Tú lo sabias verdad? Eso del parasito era solo un pretexto

Rosa rio para sí. Su nieta había dado en el clavo. Se cruzó de brazos para mostrar su autoridad.

\- Estoy lo suficientemente vieja como para reconocer los síntomas. Tu mama también comenzó a comer de más y tener mucho sueno…. Pero no me cambies el tema.

\- Bueno… también está el asunto de Shura. Él y yo nos entendemos muy bien bailando y en… algunos otros aspectos pero…

\- Pero…?

\- Hace mucho que no toco el tema de nuestro matrimonio y…

\- Puedes divorciarte – interrumpió Rosa

\- Que dices? No quiero divorciarme!

\- Por qué no? Una mujer divorciada por su propia boca es tan respetada como una viuda y lo sabes.

Zita no dijo nada. Sabia a lo que se estaba refiriendo su abuela. Así como se había casado al decir frente a testigos tres veces que estaba casada con Shura, así mismo bastaba decir tres veces frente a su abuelo, como patriarca de su tribu, que estaba divorciada para que esto fuera legal entre su gente.

Inmediatamente movió negativamente la cabeza. No. Esa no era una opción en ese momento.

\- Su permiso en su trabajo en Atenas termina el 30 de Junio…

\- Pero el concurso de baile es el 15 de Julio y Mario no estará en condiciones para entonces.

Diablos! Se le había olvidado el concurso! Con todo lo que le había sucedido en ese último mes, había dejado de lado lo que hasta entonces era su sueño más grande.

\- Si lo que dice la doctora es correcto… tendré tres meses de embarazo para entonces…

\- Ese no es ningún impedimento.

\- Y el estrés? Y el ejercicio?

\- Tampoco

\- Hablare con Shura respecto al concurso y decidiré que hacer. Aún faltan dos meses. – dijo Zita tratando de quitarse uno de esos pendientes de sus hombros.

\- Y del bebe?

Se hizo un incómodo silencio en el que Zita estaba pensando.

\- Tanteare el terreno con él. – dijo Zita – Si él decide que se ira para no volver como tenía planeado desde el principio, no le diré nada. Me divorciare y tendré a mi hijo sola. No le faltara nada conmigo…

\- Sabes que cuentas con tu familia. No estarás sola decidas lo que decidas. Pero aunque te guarde el secreto hacia todos los demás, no te daré el gusto de no decirle a tu abuelo. Tiene todo el derecho a saberlo y él nos ayudara con tus locuras. De acuerdo?

Zita asintió. Sabía que podía contar con ellos, pero también sabía lo que era tener un padre ausente y ella no quería eso para su bebe. Afortunadamente faltaba mucho para que se le notara el embarazo, tiempo que ella aprovecharía para pensar bien en lo que tenía que hacer y como lo iba a hacer.

 **Mayo 18, 12.00 pm.**

 **Oficina del Patriarca**

 **Atenas, Grecia**

Shion termino las lecciones matutinas con Kiki y lo había enviado a ducharse y cambiarse para el almuerzo. Le estaba doliendo la cabeza, algo que no le había pasado en muchos años. Demasiado para recordarlos y sin embargo no hizo nada por quitarse ese dolor. Le hacía recordar que estaba vivo de nuevo. Se quitó su ropa y se metió a sus termas para relajarse un poco.

Estos últimos días habían sido de gran tensión y algunas cosas lo tenían confundido. De verdad el Caballero de Virgo y de Piscis pensaban traicionar al santuario? Algo le decía que no era cierto, que era alguna confusión de parte de Hilda y Saori, pero no tenía forma de averiguarlo desde ahí. Tampoco podía dejar el santuario solo para poder hacer las investigaciones personalmente. Después de que Saori e Hilda hubieran hablado con el manipulable Aioria, (del cual estaba completamente decepcionado al saber que tenía una hija regada por ahí), estaba convencido de que las cosas no eran lo que parecían y si él no podía ir, tenía que enviar a alguien de extrema confianza. Solo había una que no perdería la perspectiva pero aun no regresaba al santuario y esa era otra cosa sobre sus hombros.

Le había enviado a Hades el pergamino con las sentencias dos días atrás y aún no había respuesta del Dios del Inframundo. Sería que no estaba de acuerdo con los castigos? O Tal vez no lo había recibido aún? Y si había cambiado de opinión? Decidió llamarle telepáticamente a Geist y mandarle pedir su teléfono y que se lo enviara con Junet. Así mataba dos pájaros de un tiro al mandarle un mensaje a Shaina y saber cómo le había ido con el caballero de Virgo.

Minutos después, ya más tranquilo se envistió de nuevo con su túnica y se preparó para recibir a la Caballero de Camaleón.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado antes de que anunciaran su presencia.

Junet se inclinó frente al Patriarca sin mirarlo a los ojos como correspondía a su categoría.

\- Levántate Caballero de Camaleón. Gracias por venir con tanta diligencia.

\- Señor, La señorita Geist me ha dicho que me ha convocado. – dijo sumisamente mientras se levantaba y lo miraba de mascara a mascara – En que puedo servirle?

\- Junet, como te fue ayer con el nuevo soldado que te envié? Tuviste algún problema?

Junet quedo un momento en silencio antes de contestar.

\- El Soldado nunca se presentó señor.

\- Que dices? Tenía que haberse reportado contigo desde temprano!

\- No señor. Estuve entrenando hasta las 12 que tuve que salir. Regrese y nadie había ido a buscarme. Le pregunte a los guardias y nadie lo vio. Tal vez se arrepintió y …

\- No! Eso es imposible. Pasaste por las doce casas verdad?

\- Si señor

\- Atravesaste la casa de Virgo?

\- Sí señor, pero la casa estaba vacía.

\- Vacía? Shaka de Virgo no estaba en su lugar?

\- No señor. Lo sé porque el Caballero de Virgo siempre ha sido educado y nos saluda al darnos el pase.

Shion comenzó a preocuparse. Shaka no se atrevería a desafiar las ordenes de la mismísima diosa Athena, o si?

\- Te dio Geist algo para mí?

\- Ah sí! Lo había olvidado. – dijo quitándose el celular de la cintura y extendió la mano para entregárselo – Le mando esto.

\- Gracias. Eso es todo Junet, retírate.

Junet hizo una reverencia y salió de la sala.

Shion se dejó caer en su silla. Que significaba eso? Donde estaba Shaka? Sin su cosmo, era casi imposible para el rastrearlo.

Decidió enviarle el mensaje cifrado a Shaina mientras tenía la cabeza fría.

 ** _"_** ** _Celtohispano lastimosamente dudoso por descompensación. Hay que ayuda(r) acá he he. AAE.*"_**

Guardó el celular en el bolsillo y llamo telepáticamente a Mu, quien enseguida se presentó.

\- Dígame Maestro.

\- Mu, has visto a Shaka? – pregunto Shion

\- No lo he visto desde ayer por la tarde maestro… - contestó Mu extrañado. Era del conocimiento público que Shion y Shaka chocaban mucho entre sí.

\- No fue a la fiesta de Kanon?

\- No señor. No llegó. Aunque tal vez Afro sepa. La última vez que lo vi estaba con él, aunque Afro si estaba en la fiesta. – dijo Mu cada vez más intrigado.

Afrodita? El otro acusado de conspiración y traición? Esto no pintaba muy bien.

\- Necesito que lo localices inmediatamente. – ordeno Shion muy serio – Es de vital importancia para el Santuario

\- Pasa algo malo que no sepamos Maestro?

\- Sí, pero no estoy en condiciones de revelarlo todavía Mu. Necesito que confíes en mí, y me obedezcas. Búscalo y tráemelo por favor.

\- En seguida señor.

Mu desapareció y se llevó todas las esperanzas de Shion en que las acusaciones contra dos de los más fieles caballeros de Athena fueran mentira. Ahora solo le quedaba esperar.

 **Mayo 18, 2.00am.**

 **Suite de Hades**

 **Columbus Isle, Bahamas**

Hades abrió los ojos a duras penas sintiendo que lo habían torturado. El ruido del mar picado de la tormenta primaveral le taladraba los oídos.

\- Maldito Poseidón hijo de… ¡! – el brazalete en su mano izquierda se reseteo dándole una descarga eléctrica

\- Pero que jijos! – bzzzzzzzzzzz

\- Con una mie… bzzzzzzzzz

\- Que caraj,…. Bzzzzzzz

Si no estaba completamente despierto, con tantas descargas eléctricas se terminó de despabilar.

Tomo el teléfono y marco a recepción.

\- Lo sentimos, el número que usted marcó está ocupado.

Lanzó el teléfono contra la pared y su brazalete volvió a resetearse. Se metió a bañar para tratar de quitarse ese dolor de cabeza tan terrible que tanto odiaba al tener una resaca y maldijo cuanto quiso a Dionisio por inventar el uso del alcohol en las bebidas, a Poseidón por ponerlo en ese estado y a Hefestos por haber hecho el brazalete.

Para cuando estuvo listo, salió de su habitación azotando la puerta. Sabia por puro instinto que su hermano estaba en la disco viendo a las nuevas chicas en las jaulas ago-go y se dirigió al lugar. El lugar estaba a reventar como cada noche y para cuando llego hasta donde él estaba, los cabellos azules del cuerpo de su hermano sacaba humo con olor a quemado de tantas descargas y Poseidón lloraba a mares en su mesa mientras temblaba por el buzz del brazalete cada cinco segundos al voltear la vista hacia la chica en bikini que tenía enfrente.

La imagen era tan ridícula que Hades no pudo menos que sonreír antes de botarse de la risa.

\- Tú de que te ríes imbécil? – Pregunto Poseidón alzando mucho la voz por la música y enojado al ver a su hermano reírse de él.

\- De lo estúpido que te ves jajajaja – contesto Hades en el mismo volumen.

\- Ah sí? Y tú qué? También te pusieron tu brazalete… - dijo Poseidón

Hades volteo a ver la mano de Poseidón con un brazalete dorado como el suyo y volvió a reír. Le hizo una señal a su hermano para ir a la oficina del lugar, donde el ruido no los hiciera tener que gritar.

\- Quien fue el chistoso que nos hizo esto? – pregunto Hades al cerrar la puerta – Lo voy a mandar derechito a lavarle la ropa interior al intendente de los sanitarios de empleados de Cocytos.

\- Ufff si supiera, yo ya lo hubiera puesto a soportar alguno de los pilares de mi castillo. – dijo Poseidón – Pero supongo que la borrachera fue tal, que nunca lo sabremos.

Hades leyó el brazalete de Poseidón.

\- Pobre! Te dieron donde más te duele! – se burló Hades

\- Y a ti? – dijo Poseidón revisándole el brazalete – Jajaja lo acabas de resetear también!

\- No es gracioso. Yo tengo mucho trabajo que hacer y tenía que haber regresado varias horas atrás. – dijo Hades molesto

\- Tiene que ver con el pergamino que te trajo Hermes y que rechazaste diciendo que no querías mas recordatorios de pago de tu suegra? Jajajaja

\- Qué? Noooo yo no pude haber dicho eso! – dijo Hades sonrojado Y molesto de que descubrieran ese secreto.

\- Jajajaj siiiiiiii y así todos nos enteramos que le pasas pensión a Deméter jajajaja

\- Idiota! Es la única manera que me deje en paz! Donde esta ese pergamino? – pregunto Hades ansioso. Sabía perfectamente que no era de Deméter sino de Athena.

\- Pues… - dijo Poseidón pensando – Seguramente te lo dejo en tu cajón de correo de la gerencia. Estaba bastante ansioso por que lo abrieras para sacarle una foto y trolearte después.

\- Que no se atreva Manda a traerme mi caja! – Ordeno Hades a Poseidón tomándolo por las solapas de su saco.

\- Cálmate! Se te va a resetear de nuevo y lo que menos quiero es tenerte aquí mucho tiempo – dijo Poseidón tratando de calmarlo - Dame un minuto.

Hades lo soltó y su hermano hizo la llamada a recepción, desde donde dos minutos más tarde, uno de los bell boys traía corriendo una caja metálica. Poseidón le entrego la caja a Hades, quien la abrió bajo la mirada del chismoso de su hermano.

Rompió el sello y lo leyó con avidez.

\- MMM… no están tan mal los castigos… - dijo en voz alta – Aunque faltó el castigo del matasanos

\- Matasanos?

\- El Hermano de Kanon – dijo Hades sin verlo pues estaba terminando de leer el pergamino

\- Pero ese ya no pertenece al santuario – dijo Poseidón extrañado – Ahora que tramas?.

\- Mmm… si no es parte del santuario… - dijo Hades pensando en voz alta – Podríamos acusarlo de agresión…

\- De que carajos hablas?!

\- Nada… aquí estos imbéciles atacaron a Minos en la boda de uno de los dorados y pues… jeje… aprovecho la oportunidad para joder a Athena jeje ya ves que casi no me gusta – dijo Hades mostrándole el pergamino.

Poseidón leyó rápidamente el manuscrito

\- Te rayaste! 3 de 4 dorados castigados… Y que castigos! Eso solo los dejara con casi la mitad de los dorados en funciones por un tiempo!

\- Siiiiiiiiii! No es genial? Tener encerrada a mi nuerita sirve de algo Jajaja

\- A quién?

\- A Shaina

\- Encerrada en dónde?

\- En el depa de Minos

\- Jajaja el último lugar donde ninguno de nosotros los buscaría. Eres demasiado listo

\- Jajaja gracias gracias… - dijo Hades haciendo unas ligeras reverencias - Ahora solo tengo que ir a buscarlos, entregarles a Shaina y que me entreguen al dorado que debo llevarme a mi prisión que es… espera… por aquí lo leí… brbrbrbrb Milo…

\- Ese quién es? El de los cuernos? O el de la melena?

\- La verdad sea dicha, con trabajos me sé el nombre de mis espectros. No tienes la base de datos en tu celular? Yo no encuentro el mío. Creo que lo perdí en la borrachera.

\- A ver espera… - Poseidón saco una soda del mini bar, tomo su celular, abrió la base de datos e hizo la búsqueda – Milo… Milo… - tomo un sorbo de la soda y comenzó a toser desenfrenadamente

\- Tranquilo… Muerte por ahogamiento con burbujas de soda no es nada glamoroso para un dios como tú – dijo Hades dándole palmaditas en la espalda divertido.

\- Idiota! Cof Cof! Ya viste quien es el tal Milo? – Dijo casi estampándole el celular en la cara mientras se reponía

Hades hizo un poco para atrás el celular para verlo bien.

\- Con un carajo! Es en serio?

\- Así es cof cof… Vas a castigar al hijo de Ares Jajaja cof cof

\- Arghhhh y ahora? Si Pandora lo ve, lo va a reconocer así como nosotros… De nuevo mi hermana causándome problemas!

Poseidón lo vio con simpatía.

\- Mándala a limpiar el Castillo Heinstein Jajaja

\- Ja ja ja que risa – dijo Hades en tono de fastidio – Aunque… Y si le adelanto su viaje a Londres diciéndole que así puede ir viendo lo de su escuela… mmm… tendría el inframundo para mi solito sin viejas que me jodan sí! Esa es una excelente idea!

\- Jajajajaja peeeeeeeeero lamento ser el portador de tan malas noticias – siguió diciendo Poseidón para fastidiar a su hermano – Pandora es el menor de tus males…

\- Eso dices tú…

\- También lo pueden reconocer Eros…

\- Ese no se para por ahí sin su mami

\- Anteros…

\- Puedo mantenerlo en la superficie fácilmente…

\- Y a Fobos… y a Deimos… y a Cidoimos… y a Keres… y a…

\- Ya entendí, ya entendí. – dijo Hades – Dudo que alguno de esos pase por los calabozos pero no me arriesgo. Si Zeus se entera que yo sabía del hijo de Ares y no le dije… para que quieres.

\- Si… además últimamente anda de malas. Creo que no se ha echado su virgencita mensual.

\- Jajaja no sé qué tanto les ve. La verdad sea dicha, nada como la experiencia.

\- Lo dice el santito que solo tiene una mujer…

\- No tengo tiempo para más. Y con una tengo y basta.

\- Si como no. Pero no te he podido convencer en 2000 años y no lo intentare ahora. – dijo Poseidón aburrido – Y entonces que vas a hacer con él.

\- Tengo el castigo perfecto pero no te lo diré aun para que no se me sale. – dijo Hades relamiéndose los bigotes – En que extensión esta Fes? Necesito que me quite esta porquería.

\- Uhhh…. Lamento informarte que no está en la isla

\- Repite eso

\- Dejo dicho en recepción que regresaría mañana en la madrugada, que había ido a no sé dónde a conseguir sus materiales – dijo Poseidón saboreando la inquietud de su hermano – Eres bienvenido a quedarte hasta entonces.

Hades cerro los ojos y comenzó a murmurar: "no me voy a enojar… no me voy a enojar"

Poseidón sonrió satisfecho. No había sido su intención que Hades se quedara varado, pero al menos había cumplido su promesa a Kanon. Hades no regresaría antes de otras 24 horas.

 **Mayo 18, 9.30 am.**

 **Casa de Elizabeth**

 **NYC, Estados Unidos**

Sam regreso de correr como todos los días alrededor de la cuadra. A sus tempranos treinta, era una mujer que suscitaba la lujuria de muchos cuando salía a trotar en sus leggins de ejercicio color azul rey y su top de Licra. Ahora, rehidratándose con su botella de agua antes de entrar a casa para asearse, vislumbro desde la acera, por el ventanal que daba a la cocina, la misma figura vestida de rosa y cabellos rubios que había dejado cerca de 45 minutos atrás en el exacto mismo lugar.

Se dirigió hacia allá y no se equivocó. Liz estaba sentada frente a su cereal de frutas tal y como se lo había dado.

\- Liz, cariño… sucede algo? Te sientes mal?

Liz seguía jugando con los aros de colores en su tazón. Tardo un poco en reaccionar.

\- Qué? Ah… disculpa Sam… estaba un poco distraída.

\- Distraída? Yo hubiera dicho que en la luna

Liz hizo el intento de sonreír pero no lo consiguió. Desde que había regresado de Atenas, no conseguía que nada le levantara el ánimo. Se sentía muy cansada, sin hambre… decaída era la palabra indicada para describirlo.

Sam se dejó caer en la silla más próxima a ella. Le tomo ambas manos.

\- Es por el castigo de tu padre?

\- No. Yo misma le dije que podía hacerlo – contesto Liz

\- Por lo que sucedió en esa boda? – Liz volteo a verla. Ella sabía? – Si bueno… Miguel estuvo por aquí y al no encontrar a tu papa me lo contó a mí. Le dije que ya que no te había sucedido nada, no lo molestaría yo con esas minutas

Liz negó con la cabeza y le agradeció en el fondo. Si así estaba castigada tres meses… si le decían a su padre, no la dejaría salir hasta los 21.

\- Entonces es por Shaka? Es un buen chico, aunque un poco pedante

Liz no pudo evitar una sonrisa al recordar a su amigo. Como la estaría pasando? Ya debería estar cumpliendo su castigo, no?

\- No. Shaka está bien. Y no es pedante. Solo es un poco… mmm… falto de habilidades sociales. El prefiere estar solo siempre… y no lo culpo. El mundo está loco allá afuera.

Sam la miro con curiosidad. De cuando acá Liz era tan pesimista?

\- Liz… sucedió algo más mientras estuviste en Grecia?

Liz volteo a verla con sus atribulados ojos azules.

 **Flashback.**

A Aioros le tocaba guardia y tal como le había ensenado a su hermano, cumplía cabalmente con su misión de principio a fin. Patrullaba el área de los aposentos de Athena por la parte de atrás. Sus pasos lo habían llevado allá sin saber por qué. Era casi media noche y había luna llena y la temperatura en el ambiente era extremadamente agradable, pues la humedad de la primavera, permitía al ambiente tener la temperatura perfecta.

Rodeo la montaña melancólicamente y a lo lejos vislumbro un brillo plateado. Mas por curiosidad que por trabajo, Aioros se dedicó a seguir ese brillo. Poco después pudo ver una pequeña poza de agua sombreada por altos y frondosos árboles alimentada por una cascada que parecía proceder de la misma corriente de agua que alimentaba a las termas de la cámara de Athena. Aquél era el brillo plateado que había visto en la distancia y, por un momento, Aioros se quedó inmóvil, asombrado ante la belleza de la escena. Como es que nunca se adentraba tanto para vigilar esa área? Ah sí! Es que estaba demasiado alejada de todo.

Adivinó, que por encima de la cascada, debía haber otra poza de donde procedía el agua y tal vez varios más. A la izquierda de la cascada había una pequeña pérgola en forma de templo griego de mármol blanco que, desgastado por el tiempo, tenía ahora un tono opalino muy bello y cuyos pilares estaban cubiertos por una gran profusión de enredaderas y madreselvas y flores silvestres. Aioros pudo ver, a la luz de la luna, unos escalones que llegaban hasta la poza. Reinaba una profunda tranquilidad, sólo se escuchaba la suave música del agua al caer y los leves y mágicos ruidos que siempre pueden escucharse en un lugar así por la noche.

Se quedó muy quieto. No era sólo la belleza del lugar lo que lo inmovilizaba por completo. Era casi como si un hechizo hubiera descendido sobre él y como si su instintivo sexto sentido le advirtiera que ese momento era de gran importancia y que algo estaba a punto de suceder.

Y, en ese momento, una figura femenina descendió por los escalones del templo. Se movía con mucha lentitud, envuelta en una túnica blanca y transparente y, mientras Aioros la observaba, fascinado, llegó al último escalón, casi a la orilla del agua.

Se quedó inmóvil, mirando a su alrededor como si quisiera empaparse de la belleza del lugar y luego, lentamente, la prenda que llevaba encima descendió hasta su cintura para caer después a sus pies.

Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y luego la levanto, hacia la luna, que brillaba por encima de los árboles. Estaba completamente desnuda y su belleza era indescriptible.

Blanca y perfecta, pero al mismo tiempo resplandeciente y cálida, parecía una antigua estatua griega de pie sobre la piedra gris, pero la palpitante redondez de sus senos, sus esbeltos muslos y su orgullosa cabeza eran muy reales. Su cintura podía caber entre las dos manos de un hombre y su cuello, largo y gracioso, confería a su hermosa cabeza una innegable distinción. No cabía duda que era todo un ángel enviado desde el cielo para revolverle las ideas a Aioros.

Por un segundo permaneció quieta y luego se zambulló en el agua. Nadó a través de la poza: dio la vuelta y regresó a la orilla de donde había partido, subiendo de nuevo los escalones, mientras en su cuerpo brillaban iridiscentes las gotas de agua que resbalaban por su cuerpo. El cabello rubio le caía sobre los hombros y, levantando los brazos, lo enrolló para recogerlo y exprimir el agua sobrante.

Entonces, de la misma forma inesperada como había llegado, subió los escalones y desapareció entre las sombras del templo. Aioros lanzó un profundo suspiro. No se había atrevido siquiera a respirar cuando permaneció allí, observándola, fascinado al contemplar aquel espectáculo que jamás imaginó que existiera sobre la faz de la tierra: aquella combinación de luz de luna, agua plateada, frondosos árboles y una exquisita figura de mujer.

Por un momento, pensó que había soñado todo aquello, pero luego reparó en un charco de agua oscura sobre los escalones de piedra _..._ el agua que había escurrido del cuerpo de ella.

Con mucha lentitud, casi como si algo lo atrajera contra su voluntad, empezó a avanzar hacia el templo. El templo era más grande de lo que Aioros había supuesto y se dio cuenta que extrañamente pertenecía aun a los aposentos de Athena. Posiblemente un lugar tan privado, que pocos tenían la suerte de conocer. Estaba parcialmente en ruinas y tenía, a la luz de la luna, una extraña y dramática apariencia, como el escenario de un sueño.

El sendero lo condujo hasta el centro de la escalinata, una parte de la cual ascendía hacia una abertura entre los pilares de mármol, y otra descendía hacia el agua fresca, plateada y tranquila en esos momentos. Aioros esperó. A la distancia, entre la oscuridad de los árboles, un ruiseñor cantaba. Percibió la fragancia de las flores cuyo exótico perfume no pudo reconocer. Todo estaba muy quieto y aun los árboles y las flores parecían petrificados en silenciosa espera.

La mujer reapareció de pronto, y aunque él la había estado esperando, se quedó asombrado al verla. Se quedó un momento de pie entre los pilares y luego avanzó, surgiendo de la oscuridad del umbral, sin que sus pies hicieran sonido alguno, hacia la luz de la luna. Iba canturreando una cancioncilla entre dientes que ahora que el silencio se había roto, semejaba una orquesta que hubiera estallado en acordes triunfales.

Pudo reconocer a la dueña de toda esa magia. Era Liz! Y… ¡Era preciosa! Aioros, que había conocido muchas mujeres hermosas en su vida, contuvo el aliento ante la perfección inmaculada de su belleza. Con los labios entreabiertos y los ojos brillantes, miró un momento hacia la luna, sin darse cuenta de que alguien la observaba.

Llevaba puesta ahora una túnica transparente recogida bajo los senos con cintas plateadas y alrededor de los brazos desnudos, sobre un hombro, una capa de terciopelo blanco adornado con plumas del mismo color que seguramente no eran suyos. Era bien sabido que durante los cientos de años que ese santuario tenia abierto, muchas doncellas de Athena habían dejado, a su muerte, cientos de baúles con ropa de muy buena calidad al alcance de quien los necesitara. Instintivamente, Liz comprendió que alguien la observaba y, al volver la cabeza con rapidez, vio a Aioros.

Por un momento ninguno de los dos se movió, pero luego la muchacha se llevó las manos al pecho, como para aquietar los tumultuosos latidos de su corazón. Menudo susto le había dado. Sus ojos se encontraron por un momento y ella desvió la mirada en el acto. Miró a su alrededor, como si de pronto se diera cuenta que no era un lugar tan privado como ella esperaba.

\- ¡Perdóneme Señorita! —exclamó él al comprender lo que ella estaba pensando— Estaba de guardia y se me hizo extraño ver a alguien en esta parte del santuario a estas horas de la noche. Si quiere que me vaya, lo haré en el acto.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo… lleva aquí… Caballero? —tartamudeó Liz

\- Unos segundos o toda una eternidad. Fue un momento que no puede medirse dentro de los confines del tiempo humano.

Aioros vio cómo el rubor subía por las mejillas de ella, lo cual la hacía todavía más hermosa si eso era posible y entonces, con un gesto que combinaba una solemne dignidad con una dulce timidez, ella contestó:

\- Debo pedirle que no le diga a nadie que coincidimos esta noche en este preciso lugar – dijo - Lo que usted vio no estaba destinado a sus ojos, ni a los de nadie más.

\- No puedo recordar nada, excepto que eres la criatura más hermosa que he visto en mi vida —respondió él con voz baja.

Ella lo miró con repentino miedo y se quedó inmóvil. Ambos se daban cuenta de las corrientes subterráneas que los atraían y del extraño magnetismo que los unía, haciendo que todo pareciera intensamente vital, y transformando sus palabras, llenándolas de una magia que daba un nuevo sentido a cuanto decían.

Por un momento ninguno de los dos pudo moverse. Se quedaron mirando dominados por un poder más fuerte que su propia voluntad. Aioros advirtió que su propio corazón estaba palpitando a toda prisa. Y vio el pulso que latía con rapidez en el blanco cuello de la muchacha.

Liz se quedó esperando a que él hablara y cuando por fin él se puso de pie y avanzó hacia ella, no había nada qué decir. Se limitó a extender los brazos para oprimirla contra su pecho.

Ella no pudo resistirse, renunciando a luchar contra algo más poderoso que todos los convencionalismos. Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de él y Aioros vio aquellos ojos, levantados hacia los suyos, y los labios que lo esperaban. Buscó su boca; primero, con ternura y gentileza, como hubiera besado a un niño; pero luego sus besos se hicieron exigentes, apasionados; hasta que, por fin, la llama que ardía en el interior de ella respondió con la misma fuerza.

De pronto ella se soltó y lanzo una pequeña exclamación de asombro. Que era lo que estaba haciendo? Todas las lecciones de su padre, tutores, tíos… todo se estaba yendo a la borda. Eso no era correcto. Estaba faltándole el respeto a Athena, a su tío Her… a Shaka!

Salió corriendo rumbo a sus habitaciones dejando a Aioros en el mismo lugar, desconcertado al no poder comprender lo que al final paso por la cabeza de Liz antes de huir de él.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

\- Yo… - dijo Liz finalmente – Creo que… me di cuenta que hay una parte en mi educación que no ha sido llenada en su totalidad y…

\- A que te refieres? – pregunto Sam curiosa

\- Mmm… a los besos y todo eso – dijo tratando de no parecer ansiosa – Desde luego que la teoría dice que solo es la unión de labios que tienen una enorme cantidad de terminaciones nerviosas y todo eso. Pero… mmm… todos los besos son iguales?

Sam abrió grandes los ojos. Si necesitaban una confirmación de que Liz ya no era una niña, ahí la tenían.

\- No. No todos los besos son iguales Liz – dijo tratando de pensar muy bien en su respuesta para que Gabriel no se enojara - Las reacciones químicas varían de acuerdo a quien le das el beso. Si lo das con la persona adecuada, literalmente puede hacerte ver estrellitas. Si es con la persona incorrecta, puede darte mucho asco.

Liz se quedó un momento sin hablar, sopesando las palabras de Sam, la cual no quería quedarse con la duda.

\- Liz, dime la verdad. Que paso en Atenas. Sabes que puedes contarme todo. Puedes confiar en mí.

Liz la miro y asintió. Sam hacía mucho tiempo que la hacía de confidente con ella, pero habían sido niñerías, cosas que si su padre se enteraba realmente no la afectaría, pero ya más allá… No. Mejor no se arriesgaba.

\- No Sam. Solo me preguntaba porque había muchas parejas en la boda y… se veían tan cómodos besándose… Olvídalo es una pregunta tonta. – dijo tratando de restarle importancia. Intento comerse el cereal pero ya estaba remojado por lo que hizo un gesto de disgusto. A ella le gustaba el cereal crujiente.

Sam sin decir palabra le recogió el plato y se lo cambio por otro con una nueva porción de cereal.

\- Bueno… entonces cuéntame cómo estuvo la fiesta. Les gusto tu vestido?

Liz sonrió y sus ojos brillaron de nuevo. Ese era un tema neutral que estaría gustosa de compartir con la novia de su padre.

*Shaina, Hades no se ha comunicado. Estoy preocupado y te necesito.


	112. Chapter 112

AGRADEZCO EL PERMISO QUE ME DIO **_ARQUEMESTA_** DE UTILIZAR SU ONE SHOT DE MARIN-AIORIA (LAME TUS HERIDAS) PARA BASARLO COMO FLASHBACK PARA ESTE CAPITULO. GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS!

PARA AQUELLAS QUE QUIEREN CONTACTARME PORQUE NO TIENEN CUENTA, ESCRIBANME A APIGUEIL ARROBA GMAIL PUNTO COM

 **Capítulo 110**

 **Mayo 18, 3.30 pm.**

 **Vestidores del** **Estadio Mineirão**

 **Belo Horizonte, Brasil**

El partido entre el Cruzeiro y el Atlético Mineiro termino con un decepcionante empate a 2 goles cada uno.

Alde tuvo una gran participación como juez de línea y a pesar de que no haber podido descubrir todas las trampas, si evito que el Atlético Mineiro ganara como el suponía que tenía que haber sido, pues toda las faltas actuadas habían sido por parte de los jugadores de este equipo. No fue en absoluto que no pusiera atención, sino que sentía la fuerte presencia de aquel curioso personaje que lo amenazo en la calle días antes. Sabía que de algún modo no era un hombre normal. Tampoco le había preguntado su nombre, pero ya se encargaría de averiguarlo. Aparte de sentirlo a sus espaldas, había tenido que evadir varios botellazos que venían precisamente de la misma dirección, casualmente cuando había alguna falta importante, incluyendo dos tiros directos que afortunadamente no habían terminado en gol por falta de pericia de los mismos jugadores.

Llego a los vestidores de oficiales enojado y ofuscado, tanto por las distracciones de las botellas como por no ser lo suficientemente rápido para ver las otras faltas falsas. Comenzó a mentar madres mientras pateaba todo lo que se le ponía enfrente.

\- Tranquilo Taurus – dijo su compañero mientras se desvestía – Ya termino el partido. Es hora de descansar y cobrar nuestro cheque

\- Cheque? Cual cheque? – pregunto Alde incrédulo

Sus compañeros voltearon a verlo asombrado.

\- El cheque por trabajar en cada partido. Que nadie te explico? – dijo el que había fungido como Arbitro principal.

Alde negó con la cabeza. A poco le iban a pagar por hacer lo que le gustaba?

Todos sus compañeros comenzaron a reír e iban a empezar a entrar en las duchas cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par, azotándose contra la pared. Alde no volteo, sino que abrió la regadera y se metió a bañar.

Diez hombres fornidos, con diferentes tipos de arma blanca, desde nudillos de hierro hasta bates de beisbol entraron al lugar y le hicieron una señal a todos los demás para que salieran de ahí en silencio.

Las cuatro personas que estaban en el vestidor de árbitros salieron sin decir palabra echándole una mirada de lástima a su nuevo compañero. Al menos había durado todo un partido sin sufrir ningún daño.

Alde tarareaba una canción de Samba cuando presintió el peligro, aun así no dejo de bañarse. Sabía que el Dr. Ferreira estaba en el vestidor a un lado hablando con los jugadores y no tardaría en verse con él.

Uno a uno los matones sin decir agua va, se lanzaron a golpear a Alde, quien acostumbrado a las peleas, siguió bañándose sin problema. Era como si lo molestaran los mosquitos. Un ligero movimiento por aquí, otros por acá… y los diez habían sido derrotados y puestos a dormir en el piso de las duchas.

Alde siguió silbando como si nada hasta que termino, cerro el agua y paso a los locker para ir por su ropa. Abrió su locker sin problema y de nuevo sintió la presencia de ese personaje peculiar que lo había amenazado detrás de él.

\- Creo que no quedaron bien claras mis instrucciones – dijo con voz muy seria

\- Sip. Creo que tiene razón. – dijo Alde sin voltear

\- Lo admites? – grito Momo incrédulo – Admites que volviste a desafiarnos?

\- Pues sí! – dijo Alde encogiéndose de hombros- Me dijeron que no interviniera en las decisiones del árbitro pero eso no era lógico.

Los ojos de Momo se abrieron sin entender

\- Explícate!

\- Pues… si lo que quieren es que un equipo gane o pierda, necesitarían haberme dicho quien querían que ganara y por cuánto. De esa forma no intervendría en las jugadas que perjudicaran ese resultado, pero como no se me dieron instrucciones específicas, pues yo hago lo mejor que puedo con el partido.

Momo abrió la boca para reclamar, pero lo que él decía, tenía mucho sentido. Si no le había dicho a Alde que era lo que quería, como reclamarle que hiciera lo contrario si no había un contrario en la cabeza de Alde.

\- Aaarrrrrrghhhhhhhhh pedazo de estúpido! – Dijo Golpeándose contra el locker.

\- Así es. Y le agradecería que no enviara mariquitas a golpearme. – dijo Alde terminando de ponerse sus calcetines – Odio la violencia. Además los afanadores no tienen la culpa de nada. Que acaso no sabe que la sangre no se quita fácilmente?

Momo abrió los ojos asombrado.

\- Que les hiciste imbécil?

\- Yo? Nada… yo solo me estaba bañando y se resbalaron y cayeron. Deberían ser más cuidadosos a la hora de entrar a las duchas – dijo Alde indiferente

Se escucharon unos toquidos en la puerta principal.

\- Alde ya estás listo? – dijo la Voz del Dr. Ferreira desde atrás de la puerta.

Tanto Momo como Alde voltearon justo cuando abría la puerta. Al ver a Momo ahí parado junto a Alde el Dr. Hizo una mueca casi imperceptible de reproche al reconocer a ese personaje.

\- Si, ya estoy listo. – dijo sacando todas sus cosas del locker y aventándolas a su maleta de lona – Buenas noches caballero. – dijo antes de tomarla en su hombro y salir tras del Dr.

Momo no dijo nada pero se dirigió a la zona de duchas donde el espectáculo de sangre por todos lados, piernas rotas y gemidos lastimeros casi lo hacen vomitar.

Fue hasta uno de ellos que estaba inconsciente y le quito la pluma del bolsillo de su playera, que en realidad era una cámara espía.

\- Mmm… esto va a ser un poquitín más difícil de lo que yo suponía. Veremos que dice Mesis al respecto. – dijo antes de salir azotando la puerta de las duchas.

El Dr. Ferreira no dijo nada hasta que no llego al pasillo.

\- Alde… tu sabes quién era la persona que estaba contigo?

\- Sí. Un imbécil que cree que puede intimidarme… - después se dio cuenta con quien estaba hablando y rectificó – Mil disculpas… quise decir que…

\- Si, ya se lo que quieres decir. No soy ajeno a las malas palabras y no hay una más bonita para describirlo. Ándate con cuidado, que esas personas no están jugando.

\- Ha tenido usted contacto con ellos antes?

\- No, pero varios conocidos si y han terminado en el hospital. No me gustaría que tu fueras el siguiente.

\- Descuide eso no sucederá. – dijo Alde con una sonrisa

\- Por qué? Te vendiste a ellos?

Alde detuvo el paso y volteo a verlo con incredulidad. Se dio cuenta que el Dr. no lo creía, pero quería una confirmación de sus labios.

\- Desde luego que no! De hecho, hable con Paulo Dos Santos y le prometí ayudarlo a descubrir a los árbitros corruptos.

\- Así que para eso te quería. No debió involucrarte.

\- De hecho yo me ofrecí. – explico Alde – Sé que no vamos a erradicar la corrupción al 100% pero al menos podemos disminuirla lo suficiente como para que no opere en este deporte.

El Dr. Le puso una mano en su hombro.

\- Cada día me sorprendes mas Alde, solo espero que tu ingenuidad no sea un obstáculo para tu futuro.

\- Por qué lo dice?

\- Por nada. Solo prométeme que no involucraras a mi hija en esto.

\- A Niv? Nunca la expondría a ningún peligro – declaro Alde muy serio.

\- Gracias Alde. No esperaba menos de ti. Te invito a almorzar.

Alde no dijo que no. Sería una tarde llena de platica de hombres.

 **Mayo 18, 7.30 pm.**

 **Afuera del recinto de Amazonas**

 **Santuario de Athena, Atenas, Grecia**

Aioria esperaba ansioso la llegada de Marín al recinto. No la había visto desde dos noches atrás cuando habían sido interrumpidos en su primera cita con permiso oficial incluso antes de empezar. Tampoco se había comunicado con él y aunque el la había buscado en varias ocasiones a distintas horas, no la había encontrado y estaba preocupado.

Las dos chicas que tenían guardia en la puerta, le habían dicho que Kakyuu y Marín estaban entrenando fuera del Santuario y llegaban alrededor de las ocho de la noche. Al menos así estaba marcado en el calendario.

Se sentó frente a la puerta a una distancia prudente viendo como las niñas obedecían a las cuatro maestras sin chistar.

\- Ahora te da por espiarla Aioria? – pregunto Milo quien se sentó junto a el

\- Ah! Eres tú! – contesto desganado – Estoy esperando a que aparezca Marín. Tengo ordenes de salir hacia Asgard tan pronto como Hades venga por ti bicho.

\- Puff! Ni me lo recuerdes! – dijo Milo recostándose en el pasto – 40 días en los calabozos del inframundo no es un chiste.

\- Ja! De seguro los jueces te van a fastidiar hasta que se cansen

\- Bah! Ya veremos quienes se cansan primero – dijo Milo – No creas que me dolería fastidiar al hijo del perro de aguas.

\- Jajaja el castigo entonces será para ellos no para ti – dijo Aioria con humor

Milo iba a seguir platicando cuando una conocida figura pelirroja y su alumna regresaban de entrenar recogiendo flores silvestres en el camino. Platicaban como dos amigas y Aioria la tomo por la cintura por detrás provocando que Marín le soltara un codazo en la nariz.

Doliéndose del golpe, Aioria la soltó mientras que Milo disfrutaba la escena.

\- Tranquila amor, soy yo! – dijo Aioria

\- Kakyuu entra al recinto! – ordeno – Y Usted caballero, no se quien le dio permiso para tomarse esas confianzas conmigo, pero si no quiere probar mi rodilla en su entrepierna, le sugiero que no lo vuelva a hacer.

Aioria estaba mudo. Volteo a ver a Milo como si el tuviera la respuesta, pero él estaba muy serio viendo a Marín. Ella no era conocida por usar la violencia sin ton ni son.

\- Marín te sientes bien? – volvió a preguntar Aioria

\- Lo siento caballero, debo regresar con mis alumnas. No tengo tiempo para jugar con ustedes y escuchar sus tonterías. – dijo Marín en tono serio – Buenas noches.

Marín se dispuso a seguir a Kakyuu, pero Aioria la tomo del brazo, inmovilizándola con su cosmos.

\- No sé qué te pasa Marín, pero cualquier cosa que te tenga enojada conmigo podemos resolverlo – dijo desesperado – Me están enviando a una misión y no quiero irme sin que hablemos.

\- Por favor déjeme en paz! – decía Marín retorciéndose en sus brazos – No tengo nada que hablar con usted.

\- Por Athena Marín!

Milo sintió que Marín no estaba jugando y le puso una mano en el hombro a Aioria.

\- Creo que en este momento ella está demasiado alterada Aioria. Suéltala.

\- Pero…

\- Suéltala!. Yo sé lo que te digo.

A regañadientes, Aioria la soltó y Marín se echó a correr hacia el recinto sin mirar atrás.

\- Qué diablos está pasando Milo? – dijo Aioria con tono triste viéndola irse

\- Pelearon?

\- No! Recuerdas cuando nos encontramos en la casa de virgo hace dos días?

\- Como olvidarlo si me diste el chisme más espectacular del año!

\- Ella estaba esperándome en mi casa… Athena nos había dado permiso de estar juntos… todo era perfecto!

Milo frunció el ceño.

\- Es extraño pero ella hablaba como si no recordara eso.

\- Lo sé! Pero como puede ser? Te digo que hasta hace dos días estábamos bien!

\- Por qué no le dices a Shion que te ayude mañana? Él puede averiguar qué es lo que le está pasando y ayudarte. – dijo Milo – Algo debió haber sucedido que tu estas pasando por alto.

Aioria seguía perplejo, pero se dejó acompañar por Milo hacia su casa, donde se dejó caer en su sofá con la cabeza entre las manos. Milo se comunicó con Aioros y le pidió que bajara con su hermano. No era conveniente que estuviera solo.

Marín llego corriendo a la sala común y cerró la puerta asustada. Geist, Junet, Mayura y Yulij voltearon a verla extrañada. Regularmente Marín era la más tranquila de las maestras y nunca, nunca corría dentro del Recinto.

\- Sucede algo? – pregunto Geist

\- Me venían siguiendo. Casi me atrapan! – respondió agitada quitándose la máscara.

El miedo y la confusión se veían en sus ojos y sobresaltaron a las cuatro chicas.

\- Por Athena Marín! Quien te venía siguiendo? – pregunto Yulij

Marín se dirigió a la alacena especial donde Shaina guardaba bajo llave sus tés especiales, rompió la cerradura para asombro de todas y saco él te de valeriana más fuerte que encontró.

Ninguna de las otras chicas le dijo nada. Para atreverse a romper propiedad de Shaina debía estar sumamente alterada.

\- Marín? – insistió Junet

\- Dos caballeros dorados. No sé qué querían hacerme, al menos pude golpear a uno.

Junet le quito él te de las manos y se dispuso a hacerle uno.

\- Dos caballeros dorados? Quienes? – Pregunto Mayura

\- El caballero de Escorpión y el de Leo – dijo finalmente

Las cuatro se miraron extrañadas.

\- Milo y Aioria? – pregunto Geist queriendo confirmar

\- Si

\- Y que tiene de extraño? – pregunto Junet desde la cafetera.

\- Estas bromeando? El castaño me tomo del brazo y no me dejaba ir!

\- Oh vamos! Eso es de todos los días, no nos presumas – reclamo Geist cruzándose de brazos

Marín la miro extrañada.

\- Qué clase de Jefa de Recinto eres tú que ni siquiera le importa que ese caballero me agarrara por la fuerza? – grito Marín temblando – Que tal que me hace algo eh? Es un caballero dorado! Podría violarme si quisiera pues no soy tan poderosa como ellos, así que no minimices el problema! Te exijo que le digas al patriarca que los controle!

\- Marín… acaso peleaste con Aioria? – Pregunto Mayura mirándola fijamente

\- Qué? Claro que no! Yo no me junto con dorados! – contesto Marín comenzando a enojarse porque sus compañeras no entendían lo que estaba queriendo decirles.

\- Pero… Aioria sigue siendo tu novio, verdad? – pregunto Junet inocentemente

\- Qué? Estas loca? Yo no tengo novio, nunca lo he tenido y mucho menos entre los dorados.

Las cuatro se quedaron calladas mientras Junet le servía él te a Marín y la abrazaba para consolarla, pues estaba temblando de miedo.

Geist junto cabezas con Yulij y Mayura a espaldas de Marín.

\- Alguien más siente como que está hablando en serio? – Pregunto Geist

\- Sí. Su comportamiento no es normal – dijo Yulij

\- Sera mejor que mañana por la mañana vayas a "darle la queja a Shion" y al mismo tiempo le digas que le haga una lectura. – sugirió Mayura – No siento a la Marín que apenas dos días atrás nos presumía el permiso que Athena le dio para andar con Aioria.

\- Es una buena idea. – dijo Geist – El maestro Shion me dirá que se debe hacer, mientras tanto díganle a las que tienen guardia que redoblen precauciones. No queremos a esos dos rondando por aquí.

Las dos maestras asintieron con la cabeza y mientras una iba a consolar a Marín, la otra iba hacia la puerta a dar las instrucciones a las chicas de la puerta, pero ya ahí, después de haber cumplido tuvo otra idea. Aprovechando la obscuridad que comenzaba a caer sobre el Santuario con la llegada de la noche, subió hacia la casa de Leo.

Al llegar, encontró a Aioria siendo consolado por su hermano.

\- Puedo pasar? – dijo desde el umbral de la puerta que Aioros había dejado semi abierta

\- Pasa Mayura – dijo Aioros – Que haces aquí?

Mayura se sentó en el suelo frente a ellos en posición de Loto.

\- Vengo a querer entender… Marín está muy asustada.

\- Asustada? Pues que le hiciste Aioria? – dijo Aioros en tono de reclamo

\- Solo la agarre del brazo… sin fuerza en realidad para poder hablar con ella hermano, te lo juro!

Mayura le puso una mano en la rodilla de forma inocente, pero ese movimiento hizo brincar a Aioria.

Aioros volteo a ver a Mayura quien se encogió de brazo desentendiéndose de la reacción de Aioria.

\- Como llegaste hasta aquí Mayura?

\- Nadie me impidió el paso. Aries vacía, Tauro vacía, Géminis ocupado, Cáncer ocupado… en verdad les digo que si estuviéramos en guerra, el enemigo ya hubiera podido llegar hasta Athena fácilmente.

Los dos hermanos voltearon a verla con cara de pocos amigos. Que sabía ella de cómo se manejaban los dorados?

\- Tienes que ponerte al día – dijo Aioros

\- Eso intento! – contesto la chica – Sabes Aioria? Nunca me platicaste como se dio la relación entre ustedes dos.

\- Yo también quisiera saber la historia. – dijo Aioros – Nunca se me ocurrió preguntarte.

Aioria los miro tristemente antes de levantarse a servirse un poco de agua.

 **Flashback***

Shaina se alejó riendo del coliseo con sus soldados tras de ella mientras Aioria ayudaba a Marín a ponerse de pie.

\- ¿Marín, te encuentras bien?

\- Sí, te lo agradezco. Pero no deberías ayudarme, podría traerte problemas en el Santuario.

Aioria de Leo sabía que la agresión sufrida era debido a Seiya, había escuchado a Shaina y su grupito burlarse de ella llamándola una inútil japonesa, una cobarde por tener un discípulo traidor al Santuario.

Pero Aioria no pensaba así. De hecho, el león dorado era lo más cercano a un amigo que podían tener Seiya y Marín, guerreros infravalorados en el Santuario por ser orientales.

\- Ya está bien, Aioria. Puedo arreglármelas sola

La amazona se apartó ligeramente de él para tratar de buscar el equilibrio por su cuenta. Los golpes de Shaina le habían provocado náuseas y mareos. Su máscara le dañó el rostro al impactar sucesivas veces contra el suelo. Tenía moretones y rasguños en varias partes del cuerpo, por lo que la sangre manaba de su cuerpo y no planeaba detenerse.

Aunque Aioria conocía mejor que nadie la fortaleza de Marín, no podía dejarla ir. No la había visto tan lastimada desde sus épocas de aprendiz, cuando era una niña y él un flamante adolescente, antes de que ella se convirtiera en un valiente caballero de plata.

Cuando parecía que ella perdería el equilibrio nuevamente, el león dorado la tomó de ambos brazos y fijó su mirada en su rostro, como buscando atravesar la máscara que la cubría.

\- No digas estupideces, Marín. Cómo quieres que te deje en ese estado?. Ven, apóyate en mí, vamos hasta tu cabaña, allí te ayudaré a limpiar y curar esas heridas. Después de semejante espectáculo, no creo que nadie se anime a asistirte. Tendrán miedo a las represalias

Aioria siguió buscando los ojos de Marín a través del frío metal que cubría su rostro. Esa era la única parte, levemente transparente, que podía conectar a Marín con otras personas, pues sus mejillas, su nariz, su frente y sus labios estaban vetados para cualquier ser humano.

\- No… te meterás en problemas si… —no pudo terminar la frase pues sintió una aguda punzada en lo más recóndito de su estómago.

Por poco y cae nuevamente, pero las fuertes manos del leonino la sujetaban. Sintió una cálida gota recorrer su mejilla, y no estaba segura de si se trataba de una lágrima involuntaria producto del dolor, o de sangre que fluía de sus heridas.

Finalmente, el dolor pudo más que su orgullo y cedió. Descansó su rostro sobre el hombro derecho de Aioria, vencida y resignada ante la situación. Él hizo que el brazo izquierdo de Marín rodeara su cuello hasta posarse en el hombro contrario. La tomó por la cintura y con pequeños pasos se dirigieron al sur del Santuario, donde se erigían las viviendas de los soldados y caballeros de residencia permanente.

Solo al acercarse a la cabaña se dio cuenta de que hubiera sido mejor cargarla en sus brazos. Marín caminaba con pasos cada vez más cortos y empezaban a escucharse leves gemidos de dolor. Fue un descuidado. Estaba tan acostumbrado a tratar a Marín como un caballero más que había olvidado su condición de mujer. Sí, ciertamente ella era más fuerte y valiente que la mayoría de los hombres del Santuario, ¿pero eso la eximía de ser tratada con cuidado y delicadeza? ¿Acaso podía considerarse un hombre alguien que por pudor o ignorancia no ayudaba a una mujer en una situación desesperada? Ni siquiera hombre, directamente se sentía un ser humano irresponsable.

Detuvo su marcha. Marín dejó de mirar al suelo pedregoso y levantó la vista al caballero dorado, como preguntándose qué ocurría. El dorado no le devolvió la mirada y en su lugar, en un segundo fugaz como una estrella, la alzó con sus poderosos brazos. Ella no tuvo tiempo de reacción. El cálido cuerpo de Aioria la hizo sentir extrañamente tranquila, sosegada.

\- Discúlpame, Marín, debí haberte cargado desde un principio. Ya casi llegamos, aguanta un poco. Apoya tu rostro en mí y descansa —le dijo y retomó la marcha, esta vez a paso ligero. La liviandad del cuerpo del águila no representaba ninguna carga en su andar.

Marín, vencida desde el momento en que cedió ante el león, le hizo caso. Apoyó su rostro en el pecho del caballero y escuchó los latidos de su corazón. Ese palpitar rítmico, rápido y enérgico, sumado a la calidez que la rodeaba, la serenó por completo. Cerró los ojos y su mente divagó al ritmo del corazón de Aioria.

Cuando los volvió a abrir estaba acostada en su cama y Aioria traía consigo un cuenco con agua, toallas, gasas y algunos pequeños frascos.

\- ¿Estás despierta? Por unos minutos estuviste dormida, pensé que te habías desmayado y me preocupé, pero tus signos vitales estaban en orden.

\- No hago más que preocuparte, verdad? —le respondió.

Se sentía mejor, los mareos casi habían desaparecido y las punzadas en su vientre ya no se presentaban.

Le pareció extraño sentirse así después de haber estado a punto de perder la conciencia. Se palpó el cuerpo en las antiguas zonas de dolor, pero este estaba en remisión. Aioria notó su estupor y le dijo:

\- Desde pequeño he desarrollado una técnica curativa a la par de mi entrenamiento físico. Esta es la primera vez que lo aplico en un ser humano, ¿cómo te sientes?

\- Mejor, gracias.

En efecto, la técnica de Aioria redujo el dolor del interior de su cuerpo, pero no impidió que varias de sus heridas continuaran abiertas y sangrantes, ni tampoco hizo desaparecer los moretones y rasguños que los golpes de Shaina habían ocasionado.

\- Lo lamento. Si fuera más fuerte podría haberte sanado por completo, pero mis poderes solo aplacan tu dolor, no eliminan la causa. Déjame que te ayude con estas heridas —dejó el cuenco junto a la cama y con una toalla mojada comenzó a limpiar suavemente el cuerpo de la amazona— Si no lo hago, se te infectarán y la cosa se pondrá peor.

\- Puedo hacerlo sola… —le dijo e intentó quitar la toalla húmeda de la mano de Aioria. Él se dio cuenta y la detuvo con su mano libre.

\- Marín, ya te dije que voy a ayudarte y no pienso retractarme. Déjame hacer esto —replicó el caballero dorado.

\- ¿Por qué te molestas tanto? Si ya estoy bien, puedo con esto sola, ¿por qué insistes? No quiero que te metas en problemas por mi culpa. El nuevo Patriarca ha perdido la cordura. Quién sabe lo que hará si descubre que estás ayudando a la maestra de un traidor —su voz se fue elevando y acelerando con el correr de las palabras. No podía negar que estaba preocupada por Aioria, tanto como él lo estaba por ella.

Aioria detuvo sus movimientos, depositó la toalla ensangrentada en el cuenco con agua y mientras el rojo fluido se desvanecía en el interior, él le respondió:

\- Qué el diablo se lleve al Patriarca y todos sus secuaces. ¿Tan débil te parezco? ¿Realmente crees que no podría contra ellos si decidieran atacarme?

\- No… ¡No! No quise decir eso. Solo… estoy preocupada por ti —le dijo con total franqueza.

\- Y yo por ti, Marín. De ahora en adelante te esperan pruebas difíciles, por eso tienes que estar fuerte y recuperada. Entonces, deja que te ayude y no me hagas repetirlo

Retomó sus curaciones con una toalla limpia. En silencio, recorrió lentamente el cuerpo de Marín, limpiando cada una de sus heridas.

El obstinado león dorado. En realidad, tanto el águila como el león se parecían en eso, eran demasiado tercos. A ninguno de los dos les gustaba ceder. Pero por alguna razón, no quiso volver a contrariarlo. Tal vez era el cansancio, tal vez el hecho de contar con alguien sinceramente preocupado por ella.

Sentía como Aioria recorría cada herida de su cuerpo y eso la estremecía. Posó sus ojos sobre el dorado, quien estaba firmemente concentrado en su labor. Observó su rostro preocupado, sus ojos verdes que parecían iluminar toda la habitación, su ceño levemente fruncido, sus mechones de cabello ensortijado alrededor de su frente, ligeramente húmedos por el sudor. Volvió a sentir una leve punzada en su vientre, pero no estaba segura de si era provocada por sus heridas o por la íntima situación a la que el destino había sometido a ambos guerreros.

Con la mirada perdida en el rostro de Aioria y su mente concentrada en las múltiples sensaciones de su cuerpo, Marín no se dio cuenta hasta el último segundo de que Aioria había apoyado las manos en la máscara que protegía su rostro. Tenía la intención de sacársela.

\- ¿Qué haces? —le dijo al apartar las manos de Aioria con un rápido movimiento de sus brazos.

Se sentó en la cama y retrocedió unos centímetros, entre sorprendida y asustada.

\- ¿Qué, no es obvio? Tengo que quitarte la máscara para poder limpiar tu rostro. No te alteres, iba a cerrar mis ojos mientras lo hacía.

\- Eso no importa, no quiero que lo hagas

¿O acaso sí quería? Sabía que Aioria cumpliría su palabra, y también sabía que tenía el rostro lastimado, pues la ardía dolorosamente y sentía en sus labios la sangre seca que otrora surgiera de sus lastimaduras

\- Lo haré por mi cuenta luego – dijo Marín

\- Mientras más tiempo pase, más riesgo de que empeores. – replico Aioria- No me hagas repetir el discurso de hace un momento. Voy a curarte el rostro y no se diga más.

Aioria apartó los brazos que la ponían a la defensiva, cerró sus ojos y volvió a tomar la máscara entre sus manos. Con leves movimientos, guiado solamente por su tacto, fue liberando el rostro de la amazona de su pesada carga. Ella no opuso resistencia, ya no podía hacerlo, ya estaba completamente vencida ante el terco guardián de la quinta casa del Santuario.

\- Las reglas dicen que no puedo ver tu rostro, pero no dicen nada de tocarlo, ¿verdad? —le dijo mientras frotaba una pequeña toalla en una de las mejillas de la amazona.

Aioria soltó una pequeña risa, contento de haber descubierto una falla en el sistema de reglas que gobernaba el Santuario. Las yemas de sus dedos recorrían cada parte del rostro, cada centímetro de piel, buscando alguna herida que sanar. Cuando la encontraba, delicadamente posaba el paño húmedo sobre la blanca tez del águila.

Marín permaneció en silencio. Si sentir la fuerza y paciencia de Aioria en su cuerpo la estremecía, sentir sus tibios dedos en el rostro la estaba enloqueciendo. Notó que sus mejillas se enrojecían, pero no sabía si era por causa del pudor o de los suaves lavados que Aioria le proporcionaba a su derruido rostro. A estas alturas, ya desconocía completamente las reacciones de su cuerpo.

Levantó la mirada y volvió a perderse en la facciones del leonino. Él ya no tenía sus dos faros esmeraldas como guía. En su lugar asomaban largas y curvadas pestañas que adornaban simpáticamente un rostro de marcadas facciones masculinas. Los ojos de Aioria estaban cerrados, tal y como le había dicho. Tenía una ligera sonrisa en los labios, probablemente ocasionada por su acotación sobre la ley de las máscaras. Sin duda, esa maldita ley solo le había traído problemas en su vida.

\- Es extraño —dijo Aioria interrumpiendo el clima de intimidad que se había generado—Aunque algunas de tus heridas han parado de sangrar, otras siguen abiertas. Puede ser que sean muy profundas como para curarlas así y necesiten de sutura —Aioria siguió palpando el rostro de Marín y como estaba imposibilitado de abrir sus ojos, hizo lo propio con su cuello y con sus brazos— Parece que no solo tu cara tiene ese tipo de cortes. Esto no me gusta. Si no cicatrizan, tendré que llamar a algún médico en Rodorio.

Marín no sabía qué decir. Ya bastante había hecho él por ella. Tal vez eso sería lo mejor. Llamar a un médico y que todo acabe.

\- Ya está bien, Aioria —le dijo al fin, sin mucho convencimiento.

\- No, debe haber algo que pueda hacer —respondió.

Retiró sus manos del cuerpo de Marín y se quedó quieto, con los ojos cerrados, pensando. De repente se le ocurrió una idea, pero le pareció tan absurda que la descartó de inmediato. Sacudió la cabeza como negándose a volver a pensar en ella. Su rostro se había enrojecido levemente. Marín estaba sorprendida y le preguntó:

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Se te ocurrió algo?

\- No, nada…

\- ¿Y por qué negaste con la cabeza de esa forma? —inquirió la caballero de plata, que buscaba vencer al testarudo león por lo menos una vez en el día.

\- Bueno, sí se me ocurrió algo, pero no funcionará. Pensaré en otra cosa —desvió un poco el rostro cuando le hablaba, como avergonzado.

\- ¿Qué es? Dímelo —insistió Marín.

Aioria era malo para mentir. Aunque lo hiciera de palabra, su cuerpo lo delataba. Volvió su rostro hacia la amazona y balbuceó cosas ininteligibles.

\- ¿Qué pasa? Dímelo ya, Aioria. ¿Sabes de algún médico que pueda ayudarme? —Marín lo observaba. Estaba incómodo y su cara con los ojos cerrados le daba una apariencia graciosa.

\- Está bien, te lo contaré, pero no funcionará —su semblante volvió a adquirir una expresión seria—. Hace tiempo, cuando entrenaba para convertirme en caballero, mi hermano me contó algo que había escuchado del antiguo Patriarca. Se dice que el antiguo Patriarca lucho en la anterior guerra santa y que por lo tanto, conoció al anterior caballero de Leo. Según sus dichos, el antiguo guardián de Leo tenía poderes curativos. De allí que yo haya querido aprender una técnica así.

\- Pero dijiste que tu técnica no es suficiente para sanar una herida por completo —acotó Marín.

\- Así es, pero según ese rumor, el antiguo guardián de Leo no usaba el cosmos para sanar, sino… —su rostro volvió a enrojecerse levemente—… su saliva.

\- ¿Su… saliva? —Marín abrió grande los ojos, pasmada ante tal revelación.

\- Sí, eso le dijo el antiguo Patriarca a mi hermano: el guardián de Leo tenía el poder de curar cualquier herida con su saliva.

Los dos se quedaron callados. Ninguno creía que tal poder pudiera ser transmitido de generación en generación de caballeros. Pero hasta intentarlo… Marín notó que de sus heridas comenzaba nuevamente a brotar sangre. Como Aioria permanecía con los párpados sellados, no se dio cuenta. Marín temía volver a estar a punto de caer inconsciente, esta vez por causa de la pérdida de sangre. Gimió de forma casi imperceptible, pero Aioria lo notó. Acercó su mano al brazo de Marín y al rozarlo se percató del cálido líquido que manaba de una herida bastante profunda, producto de los feroces ataques de Ofiuco.

No podía soportar que Marín sufriera. No podía ser un incompetente ante alguien que estimaba tanto. Marín volvió a sentir dolor en su carne desgarrada.

\- Hay que intentarlo —dijeron al unísono.

Ambos se ruborizaron ante la idea. Aioria tomó una de las últimas toallas que tenía encima.

\- Tal vez humedeciéndola y pasándola por tus heridas… tal vez… tal vez funcione —la idea le resultaba tan alocada que no sabía cómo actuar. La saliva tenía naturalmente propiedades cicatrizantes. Pero curar cortes de ese tipo, ¡era una locura!

\- No, eso no bastará —respondió Marín con total seriedad.

No tenía caso sentir vergüenza en una situación así. Ella estaba herida y necesitaba ayuda. Él estaba completamente convencido de querer ayudarla. Ambos se conocían, se respetaban, se estimaban y solo los dioses sabrían de aquella siesta calurosa en la que él, como un león que asiste a una leona lastimada luego de una jornada de caza, lamería las heridas del águila caída.

Marín tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Aioria. Él pegó un respingo y casi abre sus ojos del susto.

\- Pase lo que pase, no abras tus ojos —le dijo en un susurro, acercando sus labios a la oreja de Aioria, como si quisiera asegurarse de que todo permaneciera en un secreto. Con sus manos bordeando las facciones del leonino, Marín fue atrayendo lentamente el rostro de Aioria a una de sus heridas profundas, ubicada en la unión entre su hombro derecho y su cuello. Aioria, con todos sus sentidos en alerta al carecer de la vista, percibió el aroma de la sangre de Marín. El cuerpo de la guerrera irradiaba un calor descontrolado que impactó en Aioria como si se tratara del mismísimo sol. Marín expuso su cuello a escasos centímetros del león.

\- Ma… Marín, yo… —balbuceó nervioso el caballero dorado.

\- Hazlo, Aioria. Cura mis heridas, por favor —le dijo la amazona sonrojada. Ella también decidió cerrar sus ojos, para demostrarle que no estaba dispuesta a tener ventaja por sobre el ciego e indefenso guardián de Leo.

Esta vez, como si se invirtieran los roles, fue Aioria quien cedió. Lentamente, con una mixtura de amor, pasión y respeto, fue lamiendo con cuidado las heridas del águila caída. Ella no pudo evitar estremecerse, pero ya nada le importaba. Sentía cómo sus rasguños y golpes ya formaban parte del pasado. Sentía el recorrido de esa lengua cálida e inquieta que le devolvía la vida, cicatrizaba su cuerpo dañado y su alma avergonzada. Esa lengua intrépida, acompañada de carnosos labios y tiernos dedos, recorrieron casi todo su cuerpo: sus brazos y piernas rasguñados, su vientre fustigado, sus hombros lacerados, su cuello lastimado, hasta que en un momento alcanzaron su rostro enrojecido. Aioria era un verdadero león, completamente comprometido con su misión. Marín, que había permanecido completamente tiesa durante las curaciones, posó sus manos en la cabeza de Aioria. Sus dedos se deslizaron sobre aquellos rizos dorados y juguetearon suavemente con aquella cabellera sedosa, siguiendo el ritmo de los vaivenes del león, quien no detuvo sus curaciones en ningún momento.

Él también se estaba dirigiendo hacia la locura. Su lengua discurría por lugares recónditos en pos de acallar los dolores de la amazona. Su ceguera temporal le impedía ver si su trabajo daba frutos, por lo que regresaba una y otra vez al mismo lugar, buscaba la misma herida y volvía a depositar su lengua húmeda sobre ella. Sellaba el tratamiento con un sencillo beso sobre la cicatriz, y continuaba guiado por el tacto de sus dedos, el aroma de aquella piel suave y delicada, el sonido de esos latidos de corazón enloquecidos y el gusto agridulce de esa sangre que le quemaba por dentro. Cuando alcanzó su rostro, los latidos del corazón fueron reemplazados por la profunda respiración del águila, que inhalaba y exhalaba entre suspiros. Cuando notó aquellos finos dedos sobre su cabeza, como un águila que rapta a su presa, Aioria se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo lo correcto, de que su tratamiento estaba funcionando, y agradeció a su hermano, a Shion, a los dioses y al antiguo guardián de Leo por poseer un poder tan maravilloso.

No quería que el tratamiento terminara. Cada vez que sentía cómo su lengua se secaba ante tal extenuante labor, el tibio sudor en la piel de Marín la despertaba de su letargo y le permitía seguir.

Y así fue como decidió que con ella, solo con ella, compartiría ese secreto. Ella sería la única persona que recibiría sus curaciones. Y él, solo se las ofrecería a ella. Cada vez que el águila cayera, el león estaría allí para lamer sus heridas.

 **Fin del Flashback**

\- Ese fue el principio de cómo se dieron las cosas entre nosotros, como pasamos de amigos a algo más. Tuvimos que esconder por un tiempo nuestra relación de todo el mundo, negándola en caso necesario para nuestra protección. Después vinieron las guerras y todo se complicó horrores… y ahora que por fin podemos estar juntos… Por todos los dioses del Olimpo que no sé qué fue lo que paso! – confeso Aioria esta vez enojado.

Porque ella no confiaba en él lo suficiente como para hablar de sus problemas? Que no era lo que hacían todas las parejas? Para colmo ahora no podía echarle la culpa a Shaina como era su costumbre, pues ella no estaba ni cerca del Santuario, no podría haber influido en los sentimientos de Marín, ni mal aconsejarla como siempre lo hacía. Algo grave debió haber pasado que él no entendía.

\- Ahora entiendo. Esa relación no es reciente sino de muchos años atrás – dijo Mayura rompiendo el silencio – Quiero suponer que fue "después" de que me fui…

Aioria se ruborizo. Sabia a lo que se estaba refiriendo pero su hermano no.

\- Sí. Mucho después de que dejaras el santuario de hecho. – contesto Aioros en forma seca.

\- Ahhh… Bueno mira, Marín me cae muy bien y por eso te diré lo que se decidió antes de que te cortes las venas con galletas de animalitos. Mañana Geist subirá con Marín a hablar con El Patriarca. Ella le pedirá que le haga una lectura a Marín y ahí El vera que es lo que le sucede y la va a ayudar. Ya lo veras… No tienes de que preocuparte.

\- Ojala – dijo Aioria en tono pesimista – Yo saldré a una misión especial en cualquier momento y no quiero llevar a cuestas esta tristeza.

\- Carajo! Te pego duro hermano – dijo Aioros sintiendo el dolor de Aioria.

\- Que quieres... La amo demasiado.

Aiorios asintió. Sabía que su hermano se repondría con el tiempo, pero la interrogante continuaba… Que le había pasado a Marín para que tuviera esa reacción? Rezo a los dioses para que Shion les diera la respuesta al día siguiente.

 **Mayo 19, 3 am**

 **Recepción del Hotel Columbus Isle**

 **Bahamas**

Hades estaba firmando y pagando su estancia obligatoria en el Hotel a regañadientes. Sabía que aunque Poseidón lo había invitado a ir y los tragos iban por su cuenta, su estadía no planeada le iba a costar dinero y como negocios eran negocios, ni siquiera alego ante la cuenta que el recepcionista le extendió con una sonrisa.

Uno de los bell boys le hizo entrega también de su celular que el mismo Poseidón había ordenado encontrar y que alguien "había encontrado" en la caja de objetos perdidos.

Agradeciendo, y viendo que a su brazalete le quedaban unos segundos para liberarse, le marco a su sobrina.

A Si?

H Athena, soy Hades

A Hades! Estábamos esperando tu llamada! Te llego el manuscrito?

H Obviamente. Si no, no te estaría llamando

A Y? todo bien? Puedes regresarme a mi Sanbocho?

H De hecho, Si. Vendrás tu por ella?

A No. Te enviare a Shion. Es lo más conveniente.

H Jajaja Aun me tienes miedo?

A No es miedo, es precaución. Además, por algo es mi Patriarca.

H Está bien, no tengo inconveniente. Dile que lo veré en el Aeropuerto de Oslo, Salida B al medio día hora local.

A Eso es en menos de una hora!

H Sí. Algún inconveniente

A Ninguno. Ahí estará. Gracias.

H Ah y prepara a Milo. Mañana comienza su condena conmigo.

A Así será.

Hades volteo a ver su brazalete feliz por ver que ya no era válido, abrió su portal hacia el Inframundo directo a su recamara. Ahhh! Qué bueno era estar en casa! Ahora solo a bañarse, cambiarse e ir a visitar a Minos. Solo esperaba que esos dos no hubieran hecho ninguna tontería en su ausencia.

 _SOLO PARA QUE QUEDE CLARO. EL FLASHBACK DE MARIN - AIORIA ES ENTERAMENTE PROPIEDAD DE ARQUEMESTA. GRACIAS._


	113. Chapter 113

**Mayo 19, 8 am**

 **Cámara del Patriarca**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia**

Shion llegó puntual a su oficina a las ocho con Sammy de la mano. Todos esos días la llevaba por la mañana a su oficina y esperaba que la persona a la que le tocara darle lecciones ese día subiera por ella para que el pudiera dedicarse a sus funciones. Desgraciadamente había tenido que suspender algunas por los últimos acontecimientos así que este día, le había pedido a Dohko que subiera por ella. Sammy parecía muy relajada con el caballero de Libra y siempre regresaba de buen humor. Seguro se debía a que era el único que tenía alguna experiencia en cuidar niños, con Shiryu y Sunrei como prueba.

El guardia le informo que ya había cuatro personas esperando una audiencia, pero no vio a nadie dentro de la cámara así que decidió dejar a Sammy dentro de su oficina jugando con la cobrita y camino por la alfombra roja hasta llegar al pasillo. Abrió la puerta con cuidado para no hacer ruido y lo que vio no le sorprendió mucho: Marín sentada en la banca de espera, Jabu con un montón de informes bajo el brazo tratando de ordenarlos y del otro lado Geist y Mu en un rincón platicando.

Cerro sigilosamente la puerta y llamo al guardia. Primero pasaría a Mu.

El guardia obedeció y unos minutos más tarde Mu estaba hincado frente a su silla.

\- Buenos días Mu. Levántate

\- Maestro

\- Lamento interrumpirte en tan agradable charla… - dijo mordazmente

Mu se sonrojo levemente

\- Sí, yo… solo estaba dando los buenos días

\- Si como no. Que noticias tienes de Shaka?

\- No está dentro del santuario

\- Que dices?

\- Lo busque primero yo solo, después me tome el atrevimiento de solicitar a Jabu algunos guardias para buscarlo. Ni en el Santuario ni en Rodorio se encuentra. Ni siquiera rastro de su cosmo…

\- Lo cual no es raro si Athena se lo retiro por su castigo verdad?

Mu no se había puesto a pensar en eso

\- Y si huyó por los rumores que dicen…

Shion se le quedo viendo de un modo que de no haber tenido la máscara, hubiera hecho temblar a Mu.

\- Que rumores Mu?

Mu se dio cuenta que había metido la pata y trato de pensar en una salida rápida, pero Shion lo conocía demasiado bien.

\- Ni lo intentes. Dime de que rumores hablas.

\- Yo… escuche que… se le estaba acusando de traidor y…

\- Escuchaste por boca de quién?

Mu abrió los ojos muy grandes

\- No espera que…

Desgraciadamente en su nerviosismo pensó en Kiki e inmediatamente Shion pudo leerlo en su mente. Mu se dio cuenta y bajo la mirada apenado.

\- Ya veo. Regresando a lo importante – dijo Shion- Shaka sin su cosmos debería ser más fácil de rastrear. Nosotros tenemos sus documentos, así que no pudo haberse ido por un método convencional.

\- Pero Shaka puede estar en cualquier lugar del mundo!

\- No necesariamente. Guardia! Haga pasar a Jabu únicamente.

El guardia lo hizo y Jabu se presentó con todos sus papeles.

\- Señoría… aquí están los informes que pido. – dijo extendiendo los papeles y haciendo una reverencia. Vio que Shion quería el resumen y procedió a dárselo – El Caballero de Virgo utilizo un permiso para salir del santuario expedido por su señoría el día 17 de Mayo a las 11.20 am. Fue entregado al mismo tiempo que otro permiso. De hecho creo que hubo algún tipo de error en su máquina foliadora, pues tienen el mismo número…

\- Muéstramelos

Jabu hizo lo que se le ordeno y vio que uno era para Shaka el día que se iba a cortar el pelo y el otro para Junet… Raro. Él no había expedido ningún permiso para ella. Y en efecto, parecía una copia fiel el uno del otro, solo con el nombre cambiado.

\- Pero eso no es lo raro señor… - continuo Jabu – Hay otro permiso de la Señorita Junet entregado veinte minutos después expedido por la Señorita Geist. Yo recuerdo haberlo recibido personalmente, pero el anterior lo recibió un guardia.

\- Interesante… - dijo Shion meditando sobre los hechos – Jabu. Necesito a todos los guardias que tengan permiso aquí en el santuario. Llama a todos los caballeros de bronce, a los de plata. Quiero verlos en el coliseo en un máximo de dos horas. Ichi y tu también.

\- Entendido – dijo Jabu haciendo una reverencia y saliendo rápidamente de la cámara para cumplir las órdenes.

Mu seguía ahí parado. Shion parecía no recordar que estaba ahí.

\- Hagan pasar a Geist y a Marín por favor.

El guardia obedeció y Geist y Marín pasaron y se arrodillaron.

\- En que puedo servirles señoritas.

Geist miro a Mu como preguntándose por que no se iba, pero al ver que los dos lemurianos esperaban su respuesta, ella prosiguió:

\- En realidad, me gustaría hablar con usted a solas, señor.

\- Ven a mi oficina.

Ni Mu ni Marín se movieron de su lugar hasta que cinco minutos después regresaron.

\- Marín, acércate por favor. – dijo Shion

Marín obedeció quedándose hincada en una pierna. Shion posó su mano sobre su cabeza.

\- Por favor contéstame las siguientes preguntas Marín

\- Si señor

\- Recuerdas al Caballero dorado de Leo, Aioria?

\- Si señor

\- Has tenido una relación más allá de lo laboral con él?

\- No señor

\- Has estado alguna vez dentro de la Casa de Leo?

\- Nunca señor.

\- Recuerdas haber estado en la boda del Caballero de Escorpión poco más de una semana atrás?

\- Si señor

\- Que llevabas puesto?

\- Un vestido largo azul marino señor.

\- Y a quien llevabas de pareja?

\- A nadie señor. Iba sola.

Shion volteo a ver a Geist y a Mu quien la miraba asombrado.

\- Marín… hace dos noches cerca de las ocho de la noche, estuviste cerca de las casas doradas?

\- Si señor

\- En la Casa de Leo?

\- No señor

\- En donde estuviste entonces?

\- En la Casa de Virgo señor.

Shion se puso rígido. De nuevo Shaka involucrado. Pero no se rindió. Había algo ahí que no cuadraba y estaba más que dispuesto a averiguarlo.

\- Voy a hacer una última lectura si no te molesta, Marín

\- Adelante Señor.

\- Puedes sentir un ligero cosquilleo, pero no te hare daño.

\- Sí señor.

Shion poso ambas manos en la cabeza de Marín y comenzó a hurgar en sus pensamientos, sus recuerdos. Aparecían todos menos Aioria. Decidió entonces comenzar por ese recuerdo de ella en Virgo. Había dos versiones. Una en la que ella llegaba sola a Virgo. Otra en la que llegaba acompañada de Shaka y Afro. En una estaba feliz, en la otra era un mar de lágrimas. Se decidió por este último. Y quiso ir más atrás, y más… hasta que descubrió que Marín había escuchado la conversación de Kiki respecto a la hija de Aioria y teorizó en que el cerebro de Marín, en un afán de proteger tanto a su cuerpo como a su corazón de tanto dolor, había borrado de algún modo y selectivamente sus recuerdos, creando algunos otros para llenar las lagunas.

Quito las manos de la cabeza de Marín y asintió.

\- Muchas gracias Marín. Puedes retirarte a hacer tus obligaciones.

\- Gracias Señor

\- En cuanto a tu petición para controlar a los dorados libidinosos…

\- Si?

\- No volverán a molestarte

\- Se lo agradezco mucho señor.

\- Vete. Geist te alcanzara más tarde.

Marín obedeció y Geist y Mu quedaron frente a él.

\- Geist… Marín recibió una noticia bastante fuerte y está luchando contra eso.

\- Por el Caballero de Leo?

\- Puede ser – dijo Shion enigmáticamente – Ella estará bien mientras no lo vea. Encárgate de eso. Ya te daré nuevas instrucciones más adelante.

\- Sí señor.

\- Ahora regresa a tus actividades.

Geist salió y Shion llamo telepáticamente a Kiki.

\- Dígame maestro.

\- Recoge tus cosas. Te iras a Jamir hasta que encuentre un nuevo maestro para ti. – dijo Shion

Tanto el niño como Mu palidecieron ante esta noticia.

\- Pero por qué? Que hice! No quiero irme de aquí! – lloraba Kiki – Señor Mu haga algo!

\- Aparentemente – dijo Shion sin un dejo de emoción. – Tantos años vividos en este plano existencial han mermado mi capacidad para controlar la boca de mis aprendices, lo que ha comenzado a crear estragos en la vida de otras personas siendo inconcebible a mi parecer.

Mu iba a decir algo pero estaba demasiado impactado para hacerlo.

\- Por lo tanto, ya no considerándome un maestro calificado, he decidido que estarás mejor con alguien más. Tardare un tiempo en encontrarte a alguien, y mientras tanto puedes vivir en la torre.

\- Maestro! – dijo Mu escandalizado

\- Te quiero aquí a las 12 en punto listo con tus cosas. No tendrás permitido regresar hasta que yo lo diga. – dijo Shion en el mismo tono de voz ignorando por completo a Mu – Vete! Yo mismo te llevare a la torre.

El niño al ver que su maestro no iba a cambiar de opinión, salió corriendo y llorando hacia su habitación.

Shion se dirigió a su oficina y Mu lo siguió para tratar de hacerlo razonar.

\- Pero maestro… no cree que se le paso la mano?

\- En absoluto

\- Entonces démelo a mí como mi aprendiz y…

\- No. Tu misión es muy diferente.

\- Entonces como mi asistente… no lo aleje del santuario y de nosotros Maestro! Sabe lo importante que es para nosotros, que somos los últimos lemurianos.

\- No intentes jugar esa carta Mu. – dijo Shion sentándose frente a su escritorio – Tan deformada esta nuestra sangre, que los dioses habrán hecho bien en hacer desaparecer a los nuestros.

\- Maestro! Con todo respeto…

\- Con todo respeto Mu? Con todo respeto? – comenzó Shion a enfadarse – Si de verdad me tuvieran un mínimo de respeto o si tanto quisieran honrar su sangre lemuriana no estarían de metiches y chismosos! Y tú sabes exactamente a lo que me refiero, pues estabas ahí cuando Marín escucho lo de la hija de Aioria. O acaso crees que su estado es de a gratis?

Mu bajo la cabeza avergonzado.

\- Pero Kiki no sabía que ella estaba ahí y…

\- No, no lo sabía… pero se puso a espiar conversaciones privadas entre Athena e Hilda no? Crees que eso se le debe perdonar?

\- No pero…

\- Entonces comprenderás el por qué se va de aquí. Ahora, si no quieres seguir tu… dile a tus compañeros que quiero verlos aquí A TODOS en una hora. Retírate!

Mu comprendió que ya habían dado por terminada la conversación y se retiró apresuradamente.

Unos segundos después dijo en voz alta

\- Ya puedes salir Sammy

\- Me va a mandar lejos a mí también por chismosa? – pregunto Sammy con una sonrisa

\- No. Tú estabas deliberadamente aquí.

\- Ahhh y si lo vas a mandar lejos? – volvió a preguntar Sammy sonriendo

\- Todo depende – dijo Shion cargándola – Tu que dices?

La niña lo medito un momento antes de decirle:

\- Depende si aprendió su lección o no?

\- Exacto – dijo Shion con sorpresivo buen humor.

Sammy sonrió antes de decirle:

\- Sabes? Me gusta cuando te enojas con los demás.

\- Sabes qué? A mí también. Vamos a buscar a Dohko?

 **Mayo 19, 1pm**

 **Edificio de departamentos**

 **Oslo, Noruega**

Minos manejaba a exceso de velocidad en su deportivo negro para beneplácito de Shaina. Ni una patrulla a la vista, poco tráfico y una necesidad muy grande, eran buenos incentivos para pasarse los altos y llevar al máximo la máquina de su auto.

Minos estaciono en el garaje, salto sobre el capó y le abrió la puerta a Shaina quien ya lo esperaba ansiosa.

Sin pedir permiso, Minos la levantó en brazos bajo la mirada sorprendida de ella.

\- Es la tradición – replico el antes de reclamar su boca.

 **Flashback.**

Minos esperaba angustiosamente a que ella regresara acariciando a Miniña que descansaba plácidamente sobre sus piernas. No estaba seguro de si estaba enojado, preocupado o asustado.

Desde que había escuchado a Hera salir de su departamento, Shaina se había encerrado toda esa noche sin querer verlo o hablar con él. No había salido ni para hacer la cena, lo cual le extraño mucho. No parecía ser uno de sus episodios de cinco minutos. No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que le pasaba por su cabeza, pero si había sido influenciada de algún modo por la Reina de los dioses, tenía que averiguarlo para ponerle fin. Hera no era buena influencia para nadie.

A la mañana siguiente, Minos había tocado a su puerta para ver como estaba, y no le había respondido. La dejo un tiempo esperando que tal vez estuviera dormida sabiendo que tarde o temprano tendría que salir al baño por lo menos, pero después de dos horas de insistencia, había forzado la cerradura y se había dado cuenta que Shaina no estaba en la habitación y el ventanal que daba a la terraza estaba abierto. Comenzó a maldecir en voz alta. A donde podría haber ido? Y si no encontraba el camino de regreso? Y si Ares la encontraba antes que él? Tampoco podía salir a buscarla porque si regresaba y no estaba? Por qué las mujeres tenían que complicarlo todo?

Cerca de las cinco de la tarde, mientras revisaba por milésima vez su celular, por fin escucho el ruido de la ventana de la habitación principal y suspiro aliviado. La había cerrado intencionalmente para saber a qué hora llegaba ella. Ahora, con una sonrisa de satisfacción, escucho como Shaina saltaba de la terraza de la recamara a la de la sala quedando justo frente a donde estaba el.

Apenada, bajo la cabeza y toco suavemente con los nudillos para que le abriera.

Conforme Minos se fue acercando, se dio cuenta de que Shaina estaba tan cubierta de polvo y escombro, que no se alcanzaba a distinguir el color de su cabello.

Abrió la puerta de vidrio dispuesto a darle la reganada de su vida, pero al verla a los ojos solo pudo estrecharla entre sus brazos murmurando palabras de agradecimiento a todo el olimpo.

\- Te voy a ensuciar – murmuro ella

\- Cállate. No me importa. – dijo sin soltarla. Sí. Ahora estaba seguro que había estado asustado. – Estaba muy, muy preocupado. No vuelvas a hacerlo

Shaina escondió su cara en el pecho de él y lo abrazo fuertemente.

\- Perdóname

\- Donde estuviste todo este tiempo?

\- Me creerías que haciendo servicio a la comunidad?

\- Qué? No te entiendo.

Shaina se separó tranquilamente para verlo a los ojos.

\- Tu celular… lo dejaste en la habitación… y…

\- Que tiene que ver?

\- En las noticias salió que hubo un derrumbe en la carretera E-6. Varias piedras habían caído, impidiendo el paso de entrada o salida de las personas. Calculaban que tardarían una semana en poder moverlas porque eran muy grandes y había que dinamitarlas y yo…

\- …?

Shaina volvió a esconder su rostro en el torso de Minos.

\- Yo necesitaba romper algo…

Minos tardo un segundo en comprender.

\- Me estás diciendo que saliste al amanecer solo para romper piedras?

\- Si

\- Y por qué llegas hasta ahora?

\- Me perdí – confeso finalmente – Tome el lado contrario de la carretera.

\- Y por qué no me llamaste?

\- No se me tu número.

Minos suspiro resignado.

\- Tiene algo que ver con lo que te dijo Hera ayer?

Ahora fue el turno de Shaina de suspirar y asentir.

\- Me lo puedes decir?

\- Me puedo bañar primero? No te quiero contar hasta donde tengo polvo.

Sonriendo por su innegable sentido del humor Minos la soltó.

\- Ve por tu ropa y te preparare el baño. Tienes hambre?

\- Mucha.

\- Espero que te baste con unos tortellini al pesto y unos camarones Parmigiano. Anda, ve.

Sorprendida de que Minos se hubiera tomado la molestia de preparar la cena, Shaina obedeció.

Cuando salió, la mesa ya estaba servida y el delicioso olor de la pasta logró que Shaina terminara de vestirse en tiempo record.

\- Buon appetito Amore

Shaina comió con avidez alabando cada uno de los esfuerzos que había hecho Minos en la cena. Lavo los platos y ambos se sentaron frente a la chimenea eléctrica en silencio.

\- Estoy harta – dijo Shaina finalmente

Minos volteo a verla extrañado pero no dijo nada.

\- Sí. Lo que oíste. Harta!. Todos quieren manejar mi vida: Athena, Poseidón, Hades, y ahora Hera y Zeus. Que no tienen alguna otra persona a la cual ir a molestar?

\- Quieras que no, Athena es la diosa a la que juraste servir…

\- Sí. Y aparentemente eso le da derecho a meterse en mi vida privada no? Si hago o dejo de hacer debería de ser mi problema no el suyo!

Minos comprendía exactamente lo que ella decía.

\- Hago mi trabajo a cabalidad, Athena tiene mi lealtad incondicional… Cuando se trata de las guerras santas no cuestiono sus decisiones por estúpidas que estas sean…

\- Y quieres poder tomar tus propias decisiones sin pedirles permiso, verdad?

Shaina asintió.

\- Que fue exactamente lo que te dijo Hera?

Shaina le dijo todo lo que Hera le había dicho. Minos apretó los puños. Ahora entendía por qué estaba tan frustrada y enojada.

\- Y cuál va a ser tu respuesta? – pregunto curioso

\- Qué? Como yo lo veo, nos están obligando a renunciar. – dijo Shaina cruzándose de brazos molesta, pero no vio la sonrisa de Minos – Había pensado en que no me importaría mucho bajar de puesto pero…

\- Pero qué?

\- En realidad, no quiero. Me ha empezado a gustar mi puesto. Y la opción de que tú seas un espectro normal…

\- Aja?

\- No quiero tampoco. No me da miedo decirte que adoro que me digan que soy la novia de alguien tan importante. No porque te quiera por el puesto, pero sé que tú no te sentirías feliz de ser un gato más…

\- Y entonces?

\- No se…

\- Pues Amore… si no te importa que te cachen en un acto de rebeldía, me gustaría darte otra opción.

\- Cual podría ser? – pregunto extrañada – Llevo preguntándome todo el día si había pasado algo por alto.

Minos le murmuro su idea al oído haciendo que se ruborizara por completo.

\- Cásate conmigo. Sin dioses metiches, ni jefes, ni amigos. Solo tú y yo.

\- Estás loco? Shion me mataría! – dijo escandalizada pero al mismo tiempo emocionada por la idea. – Además… debemos pensar que Hades se enojara contigo…

\- Y?

\- Athena me expulsaría del santuario y me quedaría sin trabajo!...

\- Y?

\- Geist y Marín me dejarían de hablar por no invitarlas!

\- Y?

\- Y… Acepto! – dijo con los ojos brillantes abrazándolo con devoción mientras el depositaba un suave beso en su cabeza.

\- Jajaja Perfecto! Deja le llamo a cierta personita que me debe algo para que me ayude.

\- Pero… de todos modos… estaríamos en desacato verdad? – pregunto Shaina un poco preocupada – Y si se niegan a hacer el pacto por nuestra culpa, gente inocente volverá a sufrir…

\- Ya pensaremos en algo – dijo Minos buscando su celular – A menos que no quieras porque no tendrás una gran fiesta como la de (tu adorado) Milo.

Shaina le dio un cojinazo recriminatorio.

\- Sabes el trabajo que cuesta hacer una fiesta tan sencilla como esa? Además la fiesta me importa un rábano! Yo solo quiero… - se ruborizo antes de terminar la frase – Estar contigo

\- Entonces está decidido! – dijo Minos robándole un beso.

Shaina se separó con el pretexto de levantarse por un vaso con agua para acallar su conciencia. De verdad sería capaz de hacerlo?

Minos hizo una rápida llamada y quince minutos más tarde, mientras Shaina se peinaba en la recamara frente al espejo, tocaron a la puerta

Minos abrió y Anteros apareció jadeando.

\- Tenías que vivir en el último piso?

\- Jajaja la vista es inmejorable – dijo Minos – Además por eso hay elevador

\- Esas cosas no son seguras. Qué tal que se me cae? Y si me muero? Peor aún… Y si me queda marcado el rostro?

\- Gallina. Pero olvido que eres hijo de tu madre. Pasa y siéntate.

Anteros paso directo a la sala donde aprovecho para pedirle permiso a Minos para servirse un trago.

\- Adelante.

\- Para que me mandaste llamar con tanta urgencia Minos – dijo Anteros con su trago en la mano – Tienes suerte de que mi padre este ocupado poniéndose al día con mama o no hubiera yo podido venir

Minos se sentó frente a él.

\- Pues yo diría que tu padre diría mucho más si supiera que estas aquí. – dijo Minos enigmáticamente

Anteros entrecerró los ojos.

\- A que te refieres?

Rápidamente Minos lo puso al tanto, desde los sucesos de la boda, hasta la visita de Hera el día anterior viendo como la cara de Anteros se veía rígida por los sentimientos apenas contenidos.

\- Como carajos se atreve!

\- Si bueno… Es tu padre, que podíamos esperar? – dijo Minos tratando de restarle importancia. No quería ser culpado de sonsacar a Anteros para ponerse contra Ares.

\- No creí que se atreviera a tanto – dijo Anteros para sí mismo, molesto con su padre por molestar a la pareja y con él por no prestar atención a las señales que él había visto, como que su hermano Eros anduviera rondando la casa y su padre caminara de un lado a otro alegremente y de repente al día siguiente tuviera un humor de los mil diablos. Finalmente dijo – En que te puedo ayudar.

\- Como comprenderás, los dos estamos hasta la coronilla de los jueguitos de los dioses para con nosotros…

\- Si, puedo entenderlo.

\- Así que, jejeje, haremos un acto de rebeldía. – dijo Minos con una sonrisa que asusto a Anteros

\- Se van a rebelar? Los dos? Están locos?

\- Seguramente sí. Nos ayudas o no?

\- Pero… Pero…

\- Eres el dios del amor correspondido, vengador del mismo. Ayúdanos a vengarnos.

\- Pero… como planeas hacer eso.

\- Athena y Hades quieren un compromiso oficial… Hera quiere un Handfasting…

\- Aja…

\- Y nosotros… - Minos miro si Anteros le estaba poniendo atención – Nos vamos a casar mañana, contigo de testigo y sin ningún otro metiche.

\- Que, que, qué? No, no, no, no. Mi abuela me mata si se entera.

\- Y por qué habría de enterarse? No te estoy diciendo que solo estarás tú? No se te conoce por chismoso…

\- Si pero… cuando ustedes se nieguen al compromiso…

\- Y quien dice que no lo haremos? Después de todo, es para complacer a los dioses a los que juramos lealtad… - dijo Minos tranquilo

\- Si pero… y el Handfasting de Hera…

\- Eso lo haremos para complacer a Hera y todas las demás diosas locas del Olimpo

\- Oye!

\- Refútamelo.

Anteros iba a comenzar a hacerlo pero no supo cómo.

\- En lo que necesito que me ayudes es a conseguir los documentos que Shaina requiere entregar. – dijo Minos – Todos sabemos que tú tienes contactos en todos los registros civiles de las principales ciudades del mundo. Yo lo haría pero no tengo tiempo.

Anteros lo pensó un momento y asintió.

\- De acuerdo. Pero con una condición.

\- Cual.

\- Mantengan en secreto este matrimonio hasta después de su compromiso/Handfasting. – dijo Anteros muy serio – No puedo ni quiero explicarte todo lo que te pasaría a ti por parte de Hera si se entera.

\- Jajaja no me puede ir peor. Te lo aseguro.

\- No la retes. Hablo en serio.

Minos miro por un momento a Anteros y supo que de verdad se estaba preocupando por la seguridad de ellos.

\- Está bien. No diremos nada.

\- Gracias. Ahora… dame tus documentos Minos. Los meteré de una vez.

\- Gracias por tu comprensión y ayuda Anteros..

\- Y bueno… donde está la novia? No es peligrosa verdad?

\- Pues… no te aseguro nada – dijo divertido levantándose y yendo hacia la recamara principal con Anteros siguiéndolo.

Toco la puerta y no hubo respuesta. Pidió al Olimpo que no se hubiera escapado otra vez, así que cuando giro la perilla y vio que cedía fácilmente suspiro aliviado. Shaina se había hecho una trenza francesa de lado y se había tirado sobre la cama ya vestida con su camisón rosa, cayendo en un profundo sueno casi inmediatamente.

\- Tsss te sacaste la lotería Minos, es más bonita de cerca. – dijo Anteros

\- Es preciosa y es mía. No lo olvides. – advirtió

\- Entendido. Te mando mensaje para decirte a qué hora es tu cita?

\- Si por favor.

Anteros se había marchado dejando a la pareja disfrutar de su última noche de soltería.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Desde que Minos la tomo en sus brazos para subirla al departamento ambos perdieron el control. La corona de flores que tenía Shaina prendida de su cabello suelto cayó a medio pasillo cuando ambos entraron en un frenesí de besos tal, que el portero tuvo que voltearse para darles privacidad mientras entraban al lobby y al elevador.

Shaina tenía sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Minos mientras se sujetaba del cuello de él y el la sujetaba con una mano en su trasero y la otra en la espalda. Chocaban en cada pared del pasillo que encontraban, pero en lugar de dolerse eso solo los animaba más a seguir haciendo lo mismo pero con más intensidad.

Los segundos que pasaron en el elevador, les dio la privacidad necesaria para subir de tono sus caricias e incluso Shaina se había atrevido a morder el cuello de Minos, haciendo que este sintiera que sus pantalones de gala le quedaran chicos.

Salieron del cubo del elevador prácticamente sin ver por dónde iban, con los ojos cerrados, chocando tres veces más con la pared antes de que escucharan un:

\- Ejem ejem.

Ambos quedaron estáticos, abrieron los ojos y voltearon hacia donde dos figuras los miraban asombrados y se soltaron inmediatamente. Shaina se quedó detrás de Minos tratando de alisarse su ropa y cabello. Eran Hades y Shion frente a la puerta de su departamento! Pero que malditamente inoportunos!

\- Parece que llegamos en el momento justo – dijo Hades sin dejar de ver a la pareja – Y quiero suponer, que desobedecieron mis órdenes directas solo para ir a alguna fiesta de disfraces – dijo con tono despectivo

Shaina volteo a ver sus ropas. Eran los trajes típicos de noruega. A ella le había encantado su bunad consistente en una falda larga de terciopelo de color negro, con una blusa blanca de manga larga con cuello y puños bordados en flores rojas, una pechera negra unida a una especie de torerita del mismo color con grandes botones dorados, delantal de seda blanco y cinturón rojo, y Minos también estaba sumamente apuesto con sus pantalones de gala negros a la rodilla con media blancas, blusa blanca bordada, chaleco rojo y levita negra con dorado y zapatos de hebilla dorada. A ella le parecía que estaban guapísimos y habían sido regalo de Anteros de hecho. Iba a decir algo, pero Minos la mantuvo detrás de él.

\- Lo siento señor, solo fuimos a dar un paseo. – mintió Minos.

Hades entrecerró los ojos. Era obvio que Minos mentía, pero no tenía forma de probarlo.

\- Ya. Podemos pasar o nos vamos a quedar en el pasillo todo el día?

\- Lo siento señor, permítame abrir. – dijo haciéndolo.

Ni Shion ni Shaina se habían movido. Shaina tenía la cabeza baja avergonzada y los puños cerrados.

Shion dio un paso hacia ella sin saber cómo comenzar a hablar y ella sin previo aviso se echó a sus brazos para abrazarlo. No como su jefe inmediato, sino como una figura paterna del que necesitaba que la reconfortara después de tantos días haciéndose la fuerte y se soltó a llorar.

\- Lo… extrañé… mucho… - decía

\- Lo sé, perdóname. Si hubiera sabido que estabas aquí, hubiera intentado venir antes. No sabes lo angustiado que estaba. – dijo Shion encendiendo su cosmo para calmarla un poco

\- Solo le causo problemas verdad?

\- Te aseguro que al día de hoy, tu eres el menor de ellos. – dijo suspirando – Tenemos que ponernos al día.

\- Regresaremos hoy al santuario? – dijo Shaina esperando que dijera que no. Que la dejaran ahí un poco más… a solas con Minos.

\- Pasaremos una noche en la ciudad. Te daré más detalles en el hotel.

\- Pero…

\- Ve por tus cosas y despídete. – dijo Shion ignorando los peros. Seria más fácil así.

\- Puedo cambiarme? – pregunto Shaina con voz apagada.

\- Sí.

Shaina entro directo a la recamara ignorando la discusión que se llevaba a cabo en la sala

\- Qué demonios voy a hacer contigo Minos? Me desobedeciste deliberadamente y la pusiste en peligro!

\- Lo siento señor, como le dije, solo fuimos a un inocente paseo.

\- Inocente paseo mi trasero! No sé lo que tramas pero no voy a tolerar que ninguno de mis espectros me falte al respecto de este modo!

\- Uhhh… técnicamente… no soy un espectro en este momento – reto Minos – Así que su record sigue intacto.

Hades estaba perplejo. Tal desparpajo de parte de su favorito en su contra no podía estar ocurriendo.

Minos estaba encabronadísimo. Por qué la vida se ensañaba con el que no le dejaba disfrutar a Shaina? Ah si… porque el Karma es una perra y las Moiras también. Estaba empalmado, frustrado sexualmente, enojado y en ese momento a Hades se lo podía cargar la fregada y él no se opondría.

\- Tu y yo vamos a tener una conversación bastante seria allá abajo – dijo Hades – Cámbiate y te espero aquí en cinco minutos para irnos al inframundo.

\- Pero… se supone que tengo que estar castigado otra semana – dijo Minos extrañado

\- Mas te vale que estés aquí listo en cuatro minutos y cincuenta segundos o voy a dejar a Shaina viuda aun antes de la boda.

Minos, ante esa amenaza no tuvo más que suspirar resignado, dar media vuelta y entrar a su habitación, donde Shaina ya terminaba de cambiarse y guardaba triste y en silencio su ropa en un cajón.

\- Esa estúpida manía de Hades de no llamar antes cariño. – dijo abrazándola

\- Lo sé. No es justo. Y él dijo que no nos veríamos hasta el compromiso y para eso falta casi todo un mes! Como voy a vivir sin tus besos? – dijo Shaina echándole los brazos al cuello.

\- Difícil decirlo porque estoy en las mismas – dijo Minos besándola – Pero te prometo solucionarlo. Confías en mí?

\- Sabes que sí. Creo que si no nos hubiéramos detenido a tomarnos las fotos en el lago…

\- Y si yo no hubiera insistido en ir a celebrar en el almuerzo…

\- Hey! Que los alimentos son sagrados! – recrimino Shaina sonriendo

\- Y las fotos del recuerdo también – contesto Minos de mejor humor – No se te olvide que nadie debe saber lo que paso hoy. Mucho menos Shion o literal me capa.

\- Jajaja no lo sabrá por mí – dijo Shaina riendo – Te voy a extrañar espectro.

\- Yo también mi adorada cobra, pero la próxima vez que te vea a los ojos, ni todos los dioses del Olimpo podrán separarnos.

\- Lo prometes?

\- Te lo juro – dijo antes de darle un último beso

 **Mayo 19, 3 pm**

 **Avión Boeing 727**

 **Sobrevolando el Atlántico hacia Atenas**

Shun no se arrepentía de su decisión. Después de llorar por algunas horas después de colgar el teléfono, había corrido a hacer sus maletas y después había ido con Tatsumi para pedirle dinero so pretexto de ayudarle a Saori a buscar a Ikki.

La diosa Athena le había prohibido a Tatsumi ayudarlos económicamente, pero viendo el estado tan alterado del chico, le dio un poco de lastima y les dio suficiente dinero para ir a Atenas. Dinero que salía de su bolsillo y no de la fundación.

Shun le había agradecido y se había apresurado a comprar los boletos para Shyriu, Hyoga y el mismo. Tenía una idea fija en su mente, y era el de buscar al Santo de Plata llamado "Than", mismo que seguramente ya había arruinado a Junet, pero aun así, tenía que ir a su rescate. Ella era demasiado buena para cualquier idiota como seguramente lo era ese Santo.

Durante todo el vuelo, Shyriu había guardado un pesado silencio pensando en su conversación con Ikki. De todos los caballeros que él conocía, Ikki figuraba en su lista como de los "más machitos", pero ahora que le había confirmado que le gustaba comer el arroz con popote… quien habría sido el que lo había pervertido? Seria alguien del santuario? Y si no se conformaba con convertir a Ikki sino que se le antojaba su trasero redondito? Era de todos sabido que él lo tenía mejor que los otros cuatro.

El único que iba con un propósito claro era Hyoga. Unos días atrás se le había ocurrido llamar a un conocido de Asgard que ahora vivía en Lillehammer y le había puesto al tanto de algunos chismes que había escuchado de sus familiares que aun vivían en Asgard, incluyendo el hecho de que el respetable Sr. Camus había deshonrado a la señorita Fler durante su estancia en el lugar. Hyoga había gritado hasta que se había cansado y había aceptado ir con Shun a Grecia para cobrarse ese pendiente con Camus. Su ex maestro sabía bien que Hyoga sentía algo por Fler porque este se lo había repetido hasta el cansancio: No había hecho ninguna jugada con Fler por ser demasiado joven y estaba esperando cumplir la mayoría de edad ese año para regresar a Asgard por ella. Así que ahora, maestro o no, Hyoga iba dispuesto a romperle toda la cava y las trusas de dibujito del grinch que tanto adoraba a Camus únicamente para que supiera que él estaba al tanto y que nunca lo perdonaría por quitarle a Fler.


	114. Chapter 114

**Capítulo 112**

 **Mayo 19, 9 pm**

 **Campamento Romaní**

 **Sevilla España**

Shura había dejado a Zita dormida en el remolque. Desde que habían regresado de Atenas, siempre estaba muy cansada por la noche y su abuela la había acompañado al hospital, y le habían dicho que solo era un tipo de gripa, por lo que nadie le dio mayor atención.

Él había salido para hablar por teléfono con Kanon. Le preocupaba que en lugar de la gripa, fuera algo relacionado a su "alergia" que hubiera extendido el rango y esta solo fuera un primer síntoma. Se alejó lo más posible del campamento para que no pudieran oírlo:

K Si?

S Kanon! Soy yo! Como estas?

K Cuernitos! Que milagro? Cómo llegaron? Como estuvo tu fabuloso estreno?

S Genial! Me encanta esta onda del baile… si te portas bien, te mandare un video para que te burles a gusto

K Jajaja esa voz me agrada. Y como esta Ariel?

S Quién?

K La sirenita jijiji

S Que ojete! Ella cada día se pone más hermosa

K Uy! Y tu cada vez más cursi! Que hay de nuevo?

S Eso quisiera preguntarte yo. Ya tienen a Shaina?

K Aun no, pero ya pronto. Han pasado demasiadas cosas por aquí.

S Me imagino. Y… que noticias hay de… ya sabes…

K Ouch… mil disculpas. No he podido verlo, pero deja le llamo a Julián en este momento.

S Sé que estas muy ocupado y yo te agradeceré toda la ayuda que me des.

K Shura, ya hablando en serio. Ya tomaste una decisión respecto a Zita?

S Yo… no. No puedo mentirte. Todos los días creo que ya la tome y a la mañana siguiente en cuanto despierto a su lado, cambio de opinión.

K Que complicado. Espero que cuando me toque a mí, no me cueste tanto trabajo.

S En realidad… me sorprendió que tu siendo el más putano…

K Oye!

S … no hayas encontrado a nadie.

K Tal vez no la busque

S Y eso tampoco lo entiendo. Siempre haces lo que te viene en gana, pero esta es una misión importante para todos. Creí que te lo tomarías en serio.

K … Si bueno… ya veremos qué pasa en el futuro. Me llamas mañana? Quiero ver qué onda con Julián antes de que se me vuelva a olvidar. Mañana seguimos platicando y te tendré una respuesta. Te lo prometo.

S Gracias Kanon. Buenas noches.

 **Mayo 19, 10pm**

 **Tercera Casa Dorada**

 **Atenas, Grecia**

\- ¡Diablos! Con tantas cosas sucediendo por aquí, olvide mi promesa a Shura.- Dijo Kanon marcándole a su amigo

P Qué? Ahora quieres tu regalo de navidad?

K Jajaja hola! Como estas?

P Ahora que ya se fue Hades… perfectamente bien.

K Gracias por el paro. Te debo una.

P No. De hecho me debes varias y la de esta noche también cuenta.

K Pero si ni siquiera sabes que es lo que te voy a pedir!

P Ajaja! Así que si me vas a pedir algo. Cuando será el día que me hables solo para saludarme?

K Jajaja ese día me vas a extrañar.

P Cierto. Por qué no te has reportado con Tania?

K Como sabes que no lo hago?

P Porque se le nota, y yo la veo diario.

K Ahhh pues… ya pronto la voy a ir a ver de todos modos.

P En serio? Wow! Pues ella ya está lista. Has recibido las fotos y videos que te he enviado?

K Ni uno solo.

P Queeee? Estúpido internet de miércoles!

K Jajaja tranquilo. No hay prisa. Si todo sale conforme a mi plan, estaré ahí los primeros días de Junio.

P Perfecto

K Pero ahora… quisiera saber si puedes darme el número de celular de Thetis.

P (… ) Para qué?

K Solo quiero saludarla.

P Si como no. Y yo soy miembro del club de diosas feministas del olimpo…

K En serio?

P Claro que no idiota! Thetis no quiere saber nada de ti! Déjala sola!

K Pero… es que soñé con ella…

P Algo malo?

K Si y Quiero saber si está bien

P Yo le llamare y te mandare avisar.

K No seas malo. No la voy a encontrar solo con su número.

P mmm… Tienes razón. Pero… si me entero, que vuelves a hacerla llorar, ni Athena te salvara esta vez.

K Oh Vamos! Te consta que no fue mi culpa…

P No, no me consta. Pero si te conozco y te culpo a ti.

K Bueno… entonces? Anda… que te cuesta?

P Está bien. Te lo mando por mensaje. Quedas advertido. Una lagrima por culpa tuya…

K Ya entendí. Gracias Julián.

P Y comunícate con Tania, irresponsable!

Poseidón colgó y Kanon sonrió con satisfacción al recibir casi de inmediato el teléfono de su ex compañera de armas. Vio su reloj y se dio cuenta que era muy tarde. Le llamaría mañana en cuanto tuviera oportunidad.

 **Mayo 19, 11pm**

 **Majestic Table Dance**

 **Atenas, Grecia**

Laura estaba sentada frente al espejo de su nuevo camerino dando los toques finales a su maquillaje para salir a bailar por segunda vez en la noche.

Desde el incendio de la cocina del Mystique, las muchachas habían tenido que ser reubicadas en otros antros del mismo grupo inversor, decidiendo Spiros gracias al dinero que habían ganado las chicas en el cumpleaños del Dr. G, que podían pertenecer a una categoría más elevada, moviendo a Tina y a Rubí al Majestic, un tugurio de más cache, ubicada en la parte más rica de la ciudad. Aquí compartirían escenario con chicas de muchas diferentes nacionalidades que también trabajaban en lo mismo y que, se rumoraba, estaban ahí a la fuerza.

Para Nat y Laura, esto les vino como anillo al dedo, pues tendrían más pruebas en contra de los dueños y podrían dar un buen golpe a la mafia del lugar. Tan pronto habían hecho ese cambio, Laura había enviado un mensaje encriptado a su jefe para avisarle y habían puesto todo de su parte para que las pusieran al tanto en horarios y hacerse amigas de las chicas en cuestión.

Ahora, viéndose al espejo y checando su reloj viendo que le sobraban algunos minutos, se puso a recordar aquella noche.

 **Flashback**

Tina y Rubí salieron una segunda vez a bailar como dúo, desatando al final de su rutina una discusión entre Kanon y Saga quienes tuvieron que ser literalmente enfriados por Camus para bajarles los ánimos. Kanon quería "llevarse" a Tina a un privado y Saga no estaba dispuesto a permitírselo.

Finalmente después de casi liarse a golpes por segunda vez y viendo que Saga hablaba muy en serio, Kanon pidió paz, compro 5 boletos para un privado con Tina y se los dio de regalo a Saga:

\- Quedamos que entre hermanos no nos pedaleamos la bicicleta. Feliz cumpleaños y que lo disfrutes. Me conformare con la Rubia.

Saga abrazo a su hermano feliz de no seguir peleando con él y ya pasada la medianoche decidió hacer validos sus boletos.

En los camerinos, Laura y Nat se cambiaban de atuendo para su última salida. Vaqueritas sexys con una camisa de algodón cuadriculada amarrada al ombligo, unos shorts estilo Daisy Duke y botines rojos.

\- Estoy exhausta – dijo Laura – Estos zapatos me están matando! Qué bueno que cambiaremos por los botines.

\- Que exagerada, solo eran 18 centímetros más la plataforma – dijo Nat acomodándose su cabello – además así se nos ve más paradito el trasero.

\- Nat! Que vulgar eres!

\- Con un carajo Tina! Mi nombre es Rubí! – dijo Nat dándole una palmada en la nuca – Acaso quieres que nos descubran? Concéntrate quieres?

Laura iba a responder cuando unos gritos la sorprendieron

\- Tina? Tina! – Gritó Spiros desde el pasillo buscándola – Por fin te encuentro. Te solicitan en la habitación VIP, ahora!. La número tres. Rubí… tu a la dos! Muévanse y no lo arruinen!

Spiros cerró la puerta del vestidor azotándolo dejando a Laura temblando del susto tratando de recuperar el equilibrio y su respiración. Las habría escuchado platicar? Ojala quien la haya solicitado sea uno de los médicos y no alguno de los amigos de Camus. Seria doblemente vergonzoso.

Salió de ahí con el corazón martilleando y su piel hormigueando. Se detuvo afuera de la habitación que le indicaron titubeante. No era la primera vez que le pedían eso en los tres días que llevaba ahí, y ya había clavado varios tacones en las pelotas de los que se querían propasar con ella, pero esta era una fiesta privada. Conocía a más de la mitad de los que estaban ahí esa noche.

Y su mente comenzó a trabajar. Y si se rehusaba? Y si mejor mandaba a Nat? Negó con la cabeza para deshacerse de esos pensamientos estúpidos. Pondría a toda la operación encubierta en riesgo solo por un ataque de pánico? Decidida giro la perilla y abrió la puerta.

Un sofá de cuero rojo de forma semicircular estaba en la habitación iluminada por un par de lámparas de mismo color del sofá. Las paredes eran de color negro y en los extremos había unas mesas laterales con una botella de champagne y una copa. La habitación, que regularmente era brumosa por el humo de los cigarros oliendo a yerba, ahora estaba libre de humo y oliendo a limpiador floral, indicando que nadie la había usado esa noche más que ella.

La figura de la última persona que ella esperaba ver estaba ahí esperándola con los brazos abiertos recargado cómodamente en el sofá: Saga.

Dios! Estaba tan apuesto con esa ropa! Por qué carajos tenía que verse tan… tan… perfecto?!

Su sonrisa de satisfacción estaba más allá de los límites de la belleza y por más que lo intento, Laura no podía moverse. Su cuerpo estaba rígido y expectante.

Una canción de Jay-Z comenzó a sonar en los altavoces del salón. Saga la observaba curioso con su copa en la mano tamborileando con la otra mano en el respaldo del sofá al ritmo de la música.

\- Hermoso regalo de cumpleaños me voy a dar – Dijo Saga con voz profunda y envolvente

\- Ni lo creas. – respondió Laura mirándolo a los ojos – Ve y pide un reembolso!

\- Tal vez si fuera Camus o mi hermano Kanon, no serias tan arisca verdad? A ellos les bailarías con mucho gusto… - replico Saga celoso

\- Claro que si… y hasta de a gratis! – Replico Laura enojada – Camus es muy guapo y Kanon besa taaaaaan bien… Así que Lárgate de aquí y no me estés fastidiando que tengo que trabajar.

Hizo un movimiento para salir por la puerta, pero Saga sin dejar de sonreír, le mostro el llamador VIP.

\- Adonde crees que vas? Bailaras para mi te guste o no, o lo que sea que estás haciendo en este lugar con Nat, que supongo no es nada sencillo, será arruinado por mí y entonces sí, tendrás toda la razón en odiarme – dijo Saga con un tono de advertencia – Ahora, Baila!

Hubo una lucha de miradas por unos segundos. Laura apretó los labios y se acercó a él sin apartar la vista de sus ojos. Ambos se volvieron a mirar furiosos y Laura tuvo que obligar a sus caderas a moverse. Dejó que el ritmo de la música se apoderara de ella y fluyera a través de sus venas. Vio la mano de Saga temblar ligeramente cuando se llevó la copa de champaña a la boca mientras sus ojos se obscurecían a medida que ella balanceaba sus caderas más y más cerca de él.

Decidió darle entonces una lección a ese peli azul irrespetuoso.

\- Saga, ya que aparentemente estoy cumpliéndote una de tus retorcidas fantasías… Podrías concederme un deseo?

Saga sonrió.

\- Desde luego.

\- Puedo atarte las manos? – dijo Laura con voz seductora sin dejar de mover la cadera – Me sentiría más… segura.

\- Has lo que gustes conmigo dulzura

Al mismo ritmo de la música, Laura se dirigió a la pared de lado contrario de la puerta donde había toda una pared llena de extraños artilugios que a veces utilizaban las chicas para bailar. Cogió los primeros dos pares de esposas que vio y se acercó a Saga.

\- Pon tus manos sobre la cabeza por favor – dijo con voz melosa

Saga divertido y adivinando a donde iba todo eso, obedeció prontamente. Laura entonces engancho ambas muñecas con un par y con el otro par engancho la primera al tubo horizontal de la pared, para evitar que Saga usara las manos.

En lugar de impresionarse por esto, Saga se puso más cómodo en el sofá poniendo las manos en su nuca y cruzo las piernas en una pose relajada y muy masculina.

Laura regreso a su posición original mientras seguía bailando. Dio dos o tres pasos hacia Saga al ritmo de la música para estar más cerca. Su colonia la estaba volviendo loca y le era difícil controlar sus rodillas que temblaban como siempre que él estaba cerca.

\- Ya estoy a tu disposición. Ahora… Podrías cerrar los ojos para mí? Disfrutalo tu también nena, anda!

Laura lo fulmino con la mirada, pero después de todo, si cerraba los ojos, le sería más fácil bailar. No vería sus ojos azules o su sonrisa encandiladora ni su pecho que… Oh diablos!

Cerro los ojos con fuerza y osciló con la música, con ligeros y pequeños temblores de sus caderas, lo suficiente para que sus pechos rebotaran.

Laura sintió las suaves manos de Saga posarse sobre sus caderas con sus palmas acariciando la piel desnuda sobre sus shorts. Como diantres se había zafado? Abrió los ojos molesta dispuesta a reclamarle, pero se sorprendió al verlo en la misma posición que unos segundos antes.

Extrañada, volvió a cerrar los ojos y siguió bailando. Volvió a sentir sus manos esta vez en su cintura, tomándola posesivamente, pero aunque volvió a abrir los ojos, Saga no se había movido de su lugar. Tendría fiebre o alucinaciones acaso? Le habrían puesto alguna droga en su bebida mientras se cambiaba?

A pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, podía sentir la mirada penetrante de Saga y un dedo recorriéndole lentamente el cuello con una caricia.

\- Basta! – dijo Laura sin saber exactamente qué estaba pasando – No puedo!

La canción cambio a "Just give me a reason" de Pink y Nate Ruess. No estaba segura de por qué la canción le taladraba en la cabeza, pero le dio la oportunidad de retroceder dos o tres pasos hasta llegar al centro de la habitación.

No quería seguir. No con él. No después de lo que había pasado en la sala de interrogatorios.

\- Si, si puedes y yo quiero que lo hagas – dijo Saga suavemente

Como hipnotizada por el tono de voz de Saga, Laura desabotono el botón superior de su blusa mirándolo a los ojos. Giro en su lugar, doblo la cintura de espaldas a él, se enderezo, giró de nuevo, y desabotono sus shorts de la manera más sexy posible.

Saga no dejaba de verla a los ojos y Laura comenzó a sentir vergüenza. Termino de desabrochar su blusa y sus movimientos comenzaron a ser sinuosos, suaves como si fuera una serpiente. Rodo sus hombros y la blusa resbalo hacia un lado. Con otra suave oscilación, la blusa cayo alrededor de su espalda. Lo único que la mantenía en su lugar eran sus brazos, que mantenía cruzados para cubrirle sus senos casi desnudos. Se volteo para darle la espalda a Saga y pudiera salir de su trance obligando a su cuerpo a respirar con normalidad aunque fuera un segundo.

Tomo aire con dificultad y se volvió hacia él, haciendo que sus caderas se movieran y balancearan al ritmo de la música. Su mirada encontró la de Saga y todo se desvaneció alrededor excepto sus ojos. Se obligó a si misma a deshacerse de la blusa por completo, y lo hizo. La expresión en la cara de Saga tratando de contener sus emociones no tenía precio. Satisfecha con el resultado volvió a bailarle, acentuando el rebote de sus pechos, pasando sus manos sobre ellos, levantándolos y posando. Todo lo que había aprendido en las películas y lo que había visto que las demás chicas hacían para obtener propinas.

Se puso a juguetear con el cierre de su short lo más cerca que podía estar de Saga sin tocarlo. Lo bajo y empujo los bordes para mostrarle el triángulo de tela roja que había debajo. Saga tuvo que morderse un labio para no decir nada, pero al ver que Laura comenzó un balanceo oscilante para que se deslizaran hacia abajo, rápidamente exclamo:

\- No! Déjatelos puestos!

Laura lo miro a los ojos extrañada. Que carajito de hombre era Saga? La tenia por completo confundida. Se supone que la estaba haciendo de stripper. Los hombres literalmente pedían a gritos que se quitara la ropa, y él le pedía que se la dejara puesta?

La luz roja detrás del sillón le indico a Laura que el tiempo se había terminado.

\- Desátame! – Ordeno Saga

Laura con reticencia lo hizo. Después de todo, ya tenían que salir de ahí. Con sorpresa porque la música no se había terminado, abrió el seguro de las esposas y libero las manos de Saga quien coloco sus manos en sus caderas y comenzó a moverla al ritmo de la música moviéndose con ella.

Laura sabía que no debía permitirle hacerlo. No debería, pero lo hace. Algo en la vitalidad de la presencia de Saga acaba mi capacidad para resistirlo.

\- No puedes… - Balbuceó después de un momento.

\- Si, si puedo. Tú quieres que lo haga – dijo Saga con voz tan suave como terciopelo.

Ella sacudió la cabeza. Todavía estaban bailando juntos, moviéndose con la música. Lo miró y se sintio perdida.

\- No puedes tocarme. Va en contra de…

\- Sin embargo estoy aquí, tocándote.

Las manos de Saga subieron por su cintura, abarcando el espacio entre sus senos y la tela. Sus manos son enormes, poderosas y aun así increíblemente gentiles.

Su toque era de fuego. Laura estaba temblando, titiritando. Jadeó cuando sus manos se deslizaban hacia abajo de nuevo, y sus dedos se engancharon en las trabillas de los short y tiraba hacia abajo. El tiraba de la tela, y la estiraba una y otra vez, entonces se deslizaron y colapsaron alrededor de sus tobillos. Laura camino fuera de ellos y trató de respirar.

Para Laura, que nunca había vivido algo semejante, las palmas de las manos de Saga eran como lava sobre su cintura y caderas desnudas. Comenzó a temblar asustada, aterrorizada. Ver el deseo en los ojos de un hombre era una cosa. Sentir ese mismo deseo en su piel era otra. Y Saga sabía muy bien como tocarla. Ella no podía resistirse. Fue devorada por sus manos en sus caderas. No le ha tocado nada más que la cintura y sus caderas. Era como si algo fuera consumiéndola desde adentro empujando alguna necesidad desesperada a través de ella. No sabe que es lo que necesita excepto que tiene que ver con ese hombre frente a ella que le ha quitado su ropa, su fuerza y toda su confianza en un solo movimiento. Prácticamente esta desnuda frente a él. La tanga no cuenta como una cubierta y mucho menos por la forma en la que sus ojos parecían poder atravesar ese pedazo de tela.

\- No te asustes – dijo Saga con voz cálida, casi tierna.

\- Yo no… quiero decir, no lo estoy. – logro responder Laura

Saga se rio mientras suspiraba.

\- Mientes

\- De qué es lo que estoy asustada entonces? – Logró preguntar Laura tratando de parecer indiferente

\- De mí – dijo de nuevo recorriendo sus caderas -De esto.

\- El… el tiempo termino… debo salir de aquí…

\- Jajaja no dulzura. Esto no se ha terminado – dijo Saga extendiéndole 5 recibos – Pague por cinco horas. No tenemos la menor prisa.

Laura tomo los recibos y los leyó.

\- Aquí dice bailar. Nada más. Solo bailar. – dijo tratando de tener una vía de escape.

Saga dejo caer sus manos del cuerpo de ella y sirviéndose más champaña le dijo con voz seca.

\- Entonces Baila.!

Creyendo estar mucho más a salvo lejos de él, Laura volvió a bailar. Desnuda, asustada y humillada de alguna manera… y tensa por algún tipo de deseo que no comprendía en su totalidad. Bailó con todo el movimiento, poder y confianza que le quedaba, cerrando los ojos y disfrutándose a sí misma y la música sin reparar con quien estaba o donde estaba.

Cuando recordó que bailaba para alguien más, vio que Saga seguía en el sofá con los ojos oscuros y en conflicto consigo mismo, pero el bulto en su entrepierna le mostró el efecto de su baile. Se incorporó lentamente y Laura resistió la urgencia de retroceder lejos de él.

\- No deberías de arriesgarte en un lugar así – dijo Saga mientras extendía su mano para apartar un mechón de cabello lejos de su boca.

Fue un gesto tierno, sin malicia que de nuevo confundió y asusto a Laura golpeándola en algún lugar dentro de ella.

La boca de Saga descendió a la suya, rozando sus labios cálidos, húmedos y suaves.

Laura no estaba respirando. Como podría hacerlo? Saga la estaba besando y su corazón parecía haberse detenido. Su sangre parecía haberse convertido en fuego y estaba temblando. Saga la tomo de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él. Ella podía sentir la seda fría de su camisa contra su suave piel rozando sus pezones desnudos, volviéndolos duros. Su lengua se deslizo sobre el borde de sus labios y sus dedos se enroscaron en los músculos de su espalda enviando estremecimientos de calor a través de toda ella.

Tuvo que hacer uso de todo su control para apartarse de él. Se dio la vuelta para no tener que verlo a los ojos. Su intensidad era demasiada para ella.

De nuevo volteo su cara para verlo y vio la punta rosada de su lengua recorriendo su labio inferior. Ella sabía cómo se sentían esos labios, estaba aprendiendo a reconocer su sabor y ella quería saborearlos de nuevo pero dentro de su cabeza la idea de que estaba trabajando le martillaba la cabeza. No debería confundir el placer con el deber.

\- Yo… no puedo…

\- Puedes pero Simplemente no lo harás. Hay una gran diferencia, nena.

\- No No me llames… nena – dijo - No soy tu chica.

\- Podrías serlo si quisieras. - respondió Saga con calma

\- Que Yo qué?- dijo Laura mirándolo a los ojos algo aturdida.

\- Dije: "podrías serlo"

\- Qué significa eso? – pregunto Laura reprochándose el hacer preguntas tan estúpidas. Como le gustaría tener la fortaleza para alejarse de él, de su abrazo, lejos de su toque!

\- Tengo que explicarlo?

\- Si

Saga paso las manos por sus brazos, su cintura, sus caderas y la levanto del suelo. Las piernas de Laura instintivamente fueron alrededor de su cintura mientras las manos de Saga se mantuvieron quietas al llegar a la espalda.

\- Quiero darte un beso cada vez que me dé la gana. Quiero decirte cuando estés haciendo el ridículo o cuando estés haciendo más de lo que puedes hacer. Quiero hacer mis propios ridículos contigo y que me digas que me comporte. Quiero una locura total, no medias tintas. Que el mundo sepa que no te quiero compartir con nadie – dijo Saga muy serio antes de comenzar a reír – Jajaja si me escuchara mi hermano me diría que la mujercita soy yo y no tu por escucharme tan cursi, pero así soy yo. Esa es tu respuesta. Eso es lo que quiero.

La respiración de Laura volvió a detenerse. Escuchaba sus palabras pero estaba completamente perdida, incrédula hacia lo que estaba oyendo.

Saga pareció comprender su confusión, pues solo la abrazo.

\- Comienzo a pensar que soy tan torpe como mi hermano dice porque pongo mi corazón al descubierto y no me contestas.

Laura se decidió a hablar.

\- Quieres eso? Conmigo? Pero… No sabes nada sobre mí, sobre mi pasado! Tu… tu puedes tener a cualquiera que no tenga los problemas y el trabajo que yo tengo!

Saga se separó un poco.

\- Puede ser, pero tener chicas sin ton ni son… ya no quiero. He tenido eso y es aburrido. Te quiero a ti. Tienes razón. No sé nada de ti, pero ese es el punto: quiero saber!

A Laura se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y todo lo que pudo hacer en ese momento fue darle un beso. Era necesario para él, para ella… para que volviera a respirar. Saga la beso de nuevo tentativamente, como si no estuviera del todo seguro de que ella sabe lo que está pasando, pero ella si lo está.

Las piernas de Laura se contrajeron alrededor de la cintura de Saga y su mano trazó la parte posterior de su cabeza tirando de el hacia ella que en ese punto estaba casi desesperada por sus caricias.

Saga dio un giro inesperado sobre su eje y la puso sobre el sofá. Para Laura el sabor de la champaña mezclada con el sabor natural de Saga hicieron que se aferrara a él como si de ello dependiera su vida, besándolo con todo lo que le quedaba, dejándolo capturar su boca y que poseyera su lengua. Perdida en esa espiral de necesidad, con los dientes mordió su labio inferior mientras su manos rozaba su hermoso cabello azul y Saga correspondió mirándola con esos maravillosos ojos como si tuviera la respuesta a todas las preguntas de la vida. Sus palmas rozaron la nuca de Laura y sus pulgares sobre su mandíbula y hacia abajo.

Le tocó con suavidad la cadera, las costillas… Sus nudillos rozaban la parte inferior de su seno derecho haciendo que infinidad de sensaciones la hagan suspirar. Se alejó un poco para plantarle un beso entre sus pechos. Su boca era cálida y húmeda y su beso se estaba moviendo por la pendiente de su seno y el corazón de Laura comenzó a latir violentamente en contra de sus propias costillas. Estaba aterrorizada y seguramente Saga podía sentirlo golpeando, pero no mostraba signos de notar el terror de la chica, sino que simplemente y con cuidado continuo su recorrido de pequeños besos por todo su seno derecho hasta que descubrió su primer pezón erecto, rogándole plantar un beso ahí. Saga no pudo resistirlo y lo hizo, haciendo que un erótico y entrecortado gemido saliera de la boca de Laura. Esta ligera reacción solo provoco que Saga jugara más tiempo con ese botoncito de carne haciendo que Laura se retorciera debajo de él, jadeando y gimiendo de nuevo.

Laura nunca había sentido algo como eso. El calor y la acumulación de una presión distinta se centraron en su bajo vientre en su interior. Era una presión desesperada, una necesidad volcánica, y no sabía qué hacer.

Él movió su boca a su pezón izquierdo, y su mano derecha se movió a sus costillas, por encima de su vientre, a la cadera, y ella sintió sus dedos deslizarse bajo línea de la cintura de la tanga deteniéndose para contemplarla. Se dispuso a besar su boca su cuello, jugando de nuevo con sus pezones entre sus dedos. Laura tuvo que apretar sus muslos en un vano intento de detener la presión y humedad que sentía allí.

Laura abría y cerraba los ojos con incredulidad. Ella, la ruda Teniente Gómez, reducida a un guiñapo por ese dios griego. Estaba completamente a su merced!. Sabía que no debía dejar que nada más sucediera, que estaba cruzando alguna línea, pero no quería parar. El parecía saber exactamente lo que ella necesitaba, lo que quería y ahora… Oh por todos los cielos! Su dedo medio y anular estaban cayendo bajo el elástico por el tacto hacia la piel rasurada, suave y comenzó a temblar.

Los ojos de Saga parecieron cambiar a un azul obscuro, como el de la noche antes del amanecer. La miro profundamente mientras movía sus dedos cuidadosamente hacia abajo. Los muslos de Laura estaban apretados juntos, pero se aflojaron para dar la bienvenida a su tacto, como si su cuerpo quisiera eso, aunque su mente, corazón y alma estuvieran en conflicto.

Su cuerpo respondió de Nuevo. El dedo medio de Saga estaba a punto de llegar a la parte superior de la apertura y su dedo se deslizo dentro. Laura dejo escapar un gemido, un sonido de necesidad y miedo.

\- Dime que pare – susurro Saga mientras la veía tratando de leer sus emociones.

Laura abrió la boca para decir algo pero las palabras no pudieron salir de su boca. En respuesta, Saga hundió su dedo más profundo dentro de ella y la única palabra que finalmente escapo de sus labios fue su nombre:

\- Saga…

El tono de súplica hubiera podido tomarse como que estaba pidiendo más o pidiendo que se detuviera, pero la respuesta de su cuerpo reafirmó lo primero.

Saga la sintió temblar completa bajo el, sus rodillas, manos y labios también temblaban. Parecía no poder enfocar bien tampoco.

Laura sentía una extraña sensación de saciedad y entonces la mano y el dedo profundizaron aún más.

\- Oh, dios, Saga!

\- Laura… Eres tan hermosa… Tan perfecta – murmuró en su oído con voz ronca.

Su boca descendió a chupar su pezón izquierdo y las ráfagas de placer fueron con ello, se convirtió en una serie de pulsaciones de dispersión de las explosiones en su pecho y su centro, su corazón es un tambor tribal salvaje en su pecho, y su respiración era todo gemidos y jadeos, murmurando su nombre en voz baja.

Sus dedos se movían rápidamente ahora, y las detonaciones dentro de Laura se estaban construyendo sin que ella supiera que hacer para contenerlas. Mordió su pezón y sus dedos dentro de la chica encontraron ese lugar perfecto.

La última barrera en la cabeza de Laura se derritió como el hielo en primavera. Estaba llorando, convulsionando totalmente incapaz de detener la forma en la que sus caderas se levantaban del sofá buscando su contacto, necesitando de más, mucho más.

Saga la beso mientras Laura se hacía añicos bajo su tacto y mientras su lengua se encontraba dentro de su boca y sus labios poseían los de ella, Laura se aferraba a él, clavándole sus uñas en la espalda mientras los músculos de su pelvis se contraían una y otra vez.

Retiro su mano y su boca presiono contra la mejilla de Laura sosteniéndola contra él, quien temblaba sin control alguno.

Minutos después, cuando Laura pareció recuperar el habla, levanto la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Que… que me has hecho?

Saga la miro como si estuviera bromeando

\- Solo te di una probadita

Laura pareció no entender sus palabras.

\- Una probadita de que?

Acaso Saga estaba loco? Ella nunca había hecho nada ni remotamente parecido. De hecho si sus dedos hubieran ido un poco mas profundo, habría podido sentir la prueba de su inocencia y eso hubiera sido en extremo embarazoso para ella.

\- Una probada de lo que puede ser para nosotros – contesto Saga sonriendo.

Laura se ruborizo hasta la raíz del cabello. Intento decir algo, pero la alarma contra incendios comenzó a sonar y los aspersores de agua se encendieron, haciendo que Saga se levantara de inmediato, pero al ver que Laura no podía hacerlo, se quito su gabardina que ella rápidamente se puso, la envolvió con la tela sobrante y la cargo en brazos. Salieron por la salida de emergencia hacia uno de los callejones, donde la mayoría de sus amigos médicos ya habían salido y estaban esperando contar cabezas antes de dirigirse a la calle principal. De ese grupo ya estaban todos completos, y segundos más tarde el grupo de Kanon los siguió.

\- Que paso aquí? – pregunto Laura a Nat cuando Saga la pudo bajar. Afortunadamente traía puestos aun sus botines.

\- Se incendió la cocina. – Le contesto su amiga toda desparpajada y con una sonrisa de gatita ronroneando - Aparentemente se prendió el aceite de la freidora pero el sistema contra incendios se activó y estoy segura que todo lo de allá adentro se echó a perder.

\- Menos mal… hay algún herido?

\- Ninguno de gravedad, pero Spiros ha pedido que nos vayamos a casa y regresemos mañana para ver a que otro antro nos va a reubicar – dijo Nat en voz baja – Pude sacar nuestros bolsos así que vámonos!

Laura volteo a ver a Saga y sus amigos quienes estaban entretenidos revisando al personal de cocina, quienes tenían algunas quemaduras sin importancia.

Para cuando se desocuparon, las chicas ya se habían ido.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Laura se llevó las manos a la cabeza en clara expresión de incredulidad y desazón. Que diantres le pasaba cuando ese tipo estaba cerca? La manejaba con un solo dedo y eso era algo que ella no debía permitir.

\- Tina! Te buscan! – Grito uno de los gorilas de seguridad desde el pasillo.

Laura se movió hacia la puerta revisando su look una vez más en el espejo de ella y abrió la puerta.

\- Quien me busca? – dijo Laura sonriéndole. Tenía entendido que era el más joven y más nuevo elemento de seguridad, por lo que su lealtad para con la empresa no estaba afianzada aun.

\- Un tipo que me dio cien dólares para llevarte con el - le dijo en voz baja

\- Vale! pero cómo es?

\- Joven, cabello azul, educado…

Laura se emocionó. Saga la había ido a buscar?

\- En dónde?

\- En el callejón lateral. Les diré en cabina que cambien tu numero para el que sigue, así que tendrás 15 minutos únicamente.

\- Gracias Johnny, eres un amor.

\- Recuerda cobrarle bien! – dijo el muchacho – Si tiene para darme propina de 100 dólares debe tener buen dinero.

\- Jajaja no… solo es un amigo. Tu sabes que yo no le hago a eso.

\- Si claro… aquí nadie hace nada de eso – dijo Johnny alejándose del camerino

Laura con ojos brillantes se retoco el labial, se puso un abrigo ligero y salió hacia donde le había indicado el chico llamado Johnny.

Cuando llego, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para ocultar su desilusión. No era Saga sino Camus quien había ido a buscarla.

\- Camus! Que placer verte! – le dijo mientras se echaba a sus brazos para sorpresa del acuariano – Sígueme el juego – le susurro.

\- Hola Preciosa… solo pasaba a… visitarte

\- Ven – dijo Laura tomándolo de la mano – Acá esta mas obscurito para lo que debemos hacer.

Camus solo se dejó llevar a la parte de atrás del callejón, detrás de unas cajas vacías de licor que los tapaban de la vista de los curiosos.

\- Jajaja casi me la creo – bromeo Camus y le extendió un vaso de unicel– Chocolate espumoso?

\- Jajaja si… que te trae por aquí? - dijo Laura en voz baja tomando su chocolate

\- Vengo por dos razones. La primera y más importante, saber cómo estas y porque estás aquí – respondió Camus en el mismo tono de voz casi susurrante – Casi me da un infarto en el cumpleaños de los gemelos.

Laura se ruborizo.

\- Es una misión como cualquier otra. No te preocupes. Se cuidarme bien.

\- Sé que te sabes cuidar bien… y traes a tu amiga como refuerzo, pero… me da cosa verte como bailarina exótica

\- Jajaja tan mal bailo?

\- Todo lo contrario… de hecho…

\- Qué?

\- Casi se agarran a golpes por ti.

\- En serio? Quién?

\- Kanon y Saga

\- No es cierto! – dijo espantada

\- Te lo juro. De no ser porque se quieren mucho lo hubieran hecho.

Laura se quedó callada un momento. De verdad serían capaces de llegar a tanto por ella? No. Camus debía estar jugando y como se le hizo mejor, cambio de tema.

\- Y lo segundo?

\- Necesito un consejo. Shaka desapareció.

\- La Barbie? Ja! Seguro que no fue a buscarse a su Ken?

\- No bromees, es muy serio. El… estaba bajo una investigación importante donde él era sospechoso y esto solo se le agrega a que parezca más culpable. Pero por mi honor de caballero que no creo lo que dicen esos rumores.

\- Yo de el pudiera esperar cualquier cosa – dijo Laura una mueca – Pero siempre puedes poner un reporte en la comisaria. Después de 24 horas de desaparecido ponen boletines en todos lados. Si aún está en el país, darán con él. Grecia no es tan grande.

\- Ok. Dime como hacer eso.

Cinco minutos más tarde, Camus ya tenía todos los detalles de lo que tenía que hacer en su cabeza.

\- Ve directo y diles que yo te mando.

\- Gracias Cariño. Lo hare.

\- Dame tu celular. – Camus se lo dio interrogante y ella anoto una dirección en las notas – Platiquemos un rato. Salgo a las 2 am. Puedes ir las 2.30 a esta dirección?

Camus asintió con la cabeza.

\- Perfecto. Ahora debo irme o saldrán a buscarme. – dijo Laura dándole un beso en la mejilla – Tu primero. – dijo inclinándose a acomodarse la hebilla de la zapatilla, volteo hacia arriba y le dijo a Camus – Mmm… traes la bragueta abierta.

\- Oops – dijo Camus dando media vuelta mientras se abrochaba el cierre del pantalón, quedando a unos metros de una figura muy conocida por él.

\- Por qué no avanzas? – pregunto Laura al ver que Camus se había detenido en seco.

Laura se enderezo y salió limpiándose los últimos bigotes de chocolate que le quedaban y retocándose el brillo en un espejito que traía en su abrigo cuando vio alzo su vista una cabeza con una gran cabellera azul se asomaba para verla por el costado izquierdo de Camus con una expresión indefinida en el rostro.

\- Sa… Saga!


	115. Chapter 115

**Capitulo 113**

 **Mayo 19, 11pm**

 **Majestic Table Dance**

 **Atenas** **,** **Grecia**

Saga parpadeo en silencio mirándolos con una calma tan extraña que tanto Camus como Laura se habían quedado momentáneamente petrificados mientras el tiempo para ella pareció detenerse. No podría aguantar ningún otro malentendido más entre ellos, no después de lo que había pasado días atrás, pero… porque no decía nada? Porque no se enojaba o les gritaba? Porque ella no podía moverse y correr hacia él y explicarle?

\- Doctor G! Doctor G! – Grito Spiros desde la esquina de la calle mientras movía sus manos para llamar su atención y caminaba hacia él.

Saga volteo y le hizo una señal a Spiros, pero no dijo nada. Lanzo una última mirada a los chicos, se dio la vuelta y alcanzo a Spiros a pocos pasos de la calle principal.

\- Doctor G! Creí que no vendría!

\- Lo siento Spiros. Tuve una cirugía y se me fue el tiempo – dijo Saga con una sonrisa – Ya sabes lo que es eso. De aquí tengo que regresar al hospital. Una noche de parranda y me castigan dos Jaja

\- Lo se doctor, lo sé. – dijo Spiros dándole unas palmaditas – Esos jefes son unos hijos de puta cuando de diversión se trata.

\- Tú lo dijiste Spiros… Entonces qué? Saldamos cuentas de lo que te debo de la última vez que estuve en el Mystique?

\- Claro que si Doctor! Pase a la oficina por favor!

Camus se movió finalmente dos pasos hacia delante para seguir a Saga. Volteo a ver a Laura que parecía a punto de echarse a llorar:

\- Lo siento cariño… me tomo por sorpresa.

\- Yo lo siento más Camus – dijo con tristeza – Nunca terminara mi mala suerte.

\- Yo creo que no tendré problemas con él, después de todo, mis joyitas siguen en el joyero.

\- Jajaja Te veo al rato en mi casa? Debo bailar en tres minutos.

\- Sí. Te llevare la caja de chocolates que te gusta y una botella de vino.

Laura sonrió.

\- Aun me faltan dos kilos por bajar gracias a tus seis cajas de chocolate.

\- Para qué? Ya todos comprobamos que a donde quiera que se te hayan ido, están bien distribuidos.

Laura le dio una palmada en la nuca.

\- Grosero pervertido! Jajaja. Al rato te veo.

Camus le dio un último beso en la mejilla y salió de ahí mientras Laura lo miraba lanzando un último suspiro. Tiempo de regresar a trabajar rezando porque Saga estuviera en el público.

 **Mayo 19, 12am**

 **Hotel Radisson**

 **Oslo,** **Noruega.**

Shaina seguía despierta en su habitación tratando de asimilar todo lo que Shion le había dicho mientras la ponía al día. Le dolía la cabeza solo de imaginar lo que le esperaba al regresar: Un nuevo complot contra Athena? Caballeros dorados castigados por su golpear a Minos? Shaka desaparecido? Marín sin recordar a Aioria? Definitivamente los dioses se habían vuelto locos por completo y comenzaba a compadecer el trabajo de Shion.

 **Flashback**

\- Con todo lo que me está diciendo señor, Tengo miedo hasta de regresar – confeso Shaina bromeando durante el almuerzo, que habían tomado en el Restaurante Revierhavnenkro: Un pequeño establecimiento en una isla de los fiordos a los que solo se podía accesar en bote.

\- Por todo lo que ha sucedido? Jajaja no mi niña, estos problemas son casi cotidianos para mí y obligatorios en mi posición. No deberías temer ya que cualquier responsabilidad no recaerá sobre ti sino sobre mí. – había dicho Shion tratando de tranquilizarla

\- Voy a tener demasiado trabajo – dijo suspirando – Afortunadamente no podre ver a Minos hasta el 14.

\- Afortunadamente? Problemas en el paraíso tan temprano?

\- Jajaja no. Pero voy a estar tan cansada que no voy a querer salir ni en mi día libre.

Shion ordeno un poco más de té helado para los dos y se puso a contemplar el paisaje.

\- Es un hermoso lugar. Dime… crees que serás feliz aquí?

A Shaina se le subieron los colores al rostro.

\- A… a que se refiere?

\- Solo me preguntaba… después de todo aquí está el hogar de Minos – dijo Shion tomando un poco de té.

Un poco nerviosa por el tema, decidió cambiarlo.

\- Ya quiero ver a las chicas y a Sammy… Tenemos que ponernos al día!

Shion no se inmuto por el cambio de tema, pero sonrió antes de decirle:

\- Tienes 48 horas únicamente

\- Qué? Por qué?

\- Saldrás de nuevo en una misión.

\- Misión misión? O como la última a la que me mando? – dijo Shaina cruzándose de brazos

Fue el turno de Shion de ruborizarse

\- Ya perdóname no? Velo por el lado positivo, ahí conociste a Minos. – viendo que su treta para tranquilizarla había funcionado, continuo - En realidad son tres misiones en el mismo lugar – dijo Shion

\- Ay no! No hay nadie más a quien pueda mandar?

\- En realidad… no. – dijo Shion sinceramente – Eres la única en la que confío en este momento.

Shaina sonrió tímidamente.

\- A donde tendría que ir?

\- Asgard

\- Como dice? – dijo en tuno de incredulidad - Me saca de Noruega para mandarme de nuevo a Noruega? No entiendo.

\- Te iba a mandar directo, sin escala en el santuario, pero entiendo tu necesidad de regresar no solo por ti, sino por aquellos que te están esperando ansiosos y que si no te ven, van a comenzar a darme más problemas – dijo Shion - Espero de todo corazón que aceptes la misión.

\- Qué pasaría si… decidiera no hacerlo?

\- En realidad… no pasaría nada.

\- Como dice?

Shion se levantó de su asiento, se estiró y se recargo en la barda de la terraza para ver llegar a un ferri. Shaina lo imitó.

\- A que se refiere con que no pasaría nada? Acaso no es una misión oficial? – pregunto

\- Pues si… y no.

\- No entiendo.

Shion suspiro y cambio de posición.

\- Acerca de la "traición" que Saori e Hilda mencionaron… No me trago ese cuento. – dijo Shion – Pero deliberadamente me dejaron fuera. Dijeron que mi… cercanía con los muchachos podría obstaculizar mi visión de las cosas…

\- Se atrevieron a decir eso?

\- Sí. Y yo, como buen Aries (necio Jaja) quiero descubrir que está pasando en realidad

\- Y yo tengo que averiguarlo?

\- Así es.

\- Pero creí que mandaría a Aioria!

\- Y lo hare – dijo tranquilamente – Pero tu también iras.

\- Arghhhh pero Aioria me odia! – replico Shaina – Va a tirarme al primer fiordo que vea.

\- No, no lo hará. – aseguro Shion – Esa es la misión principal y oficial. La segunda… Uhhh… no sé cómo decírtelo…

\- Vamos señor… He soportado bastante… puedo escucharlo todo.

Shion la miro por un momento. Si, había madurado mucho estos últimos meses, pero la animosidad que siempre había demostrado por Aioria le hacía dudar que necesitara un motivo más para odiarlo.

\- Pues… mejor siéntate.

Shaina comenzó a preocuparse, pero obedeció.

Shion la imito y la tomo de ambas manos, más para contenerla que para otra cosa. Sabía que iba a explotar.

\- Hilda de Polaris también informo a Saori que… Ya existe una sucesora para la armadura de Leo.

\- Eso es mentira! Marín no está embarazada! – dijo Shaina – Como se atreven a hablar de ella a sus espaldas?

Shion sonrió divertido.

\- No… no estaban hablando de Marín, Shaina…

Shaina parpadeo un poco antes de que comenzar a comprender lo que Shion intentaba decir y su cosmo comenzó a encenderse. Afortunadamente no exploto por el coraje gracias a la intervención de Shion, quien aún la tenía tomada de ambas manos y contenía el cosmo de ella con el suyo.

\- Me está diciendo… que el maldito hijo de su re-gata madre engañó a Marín…. Y tiene una hija regada en Asgard? – preguntó en voz tan alta que ya podría considerarse un grito

\- No lo sabemos con certeza – aseguro Shion – Por eso te estoy mandando a ti. A que averigües si es verdad y obviamente, si cumple con los requisitos que tú te sabes de memoria para la sucesión de la armadura.

\- Pues le advierto que si resulta que es cierto… yo lo mato!

\- Jajaja y tú por qué? No debería hacerlo Marín?

Shaina se quedó callada un momento, pero después se le ocurrió algo.

\- Ella lo sabe verdad? Por eso usted me dijo que ella está actuando raro frente a Aioria!

\- Efectivamente, Marín escuchó el rumor, pero te equivocas. Aparentemente Aioria no sabe de esto que te estoy contando. Si lo supiera, con esa estúpida idea de lealtad que se carga, te aseguro que no estaría con Marín. Y en el fondo tú también lo sabes.

Shaina estaba temblando de rabia. Como diablos quería Shion que se fuera a comportar frente a Aioria al saber esto? Apenas podría contenerse para no rebanarle las bolas!

\- Y… la tercera misión?

\- Esa… es 100% personal, confidencial y opcional Shaina

\- Personal?

\- Si te es posible, y si pudieras ayudarme mientras estás en Asgard, te lo agradecería infinitamente.

Shaina asintió. Asuntos personales no se los negaría nunca a Shion.

\- Necesito localizar una posesión muy valiosa, una joya. Posiblemente no esté en Asgard, pero necesito alguna pista de su paradero actual. Fue vista hace más de doscientos años ahí y yo necesito conseguirla, para poder tener paz finalmente – dijo Shion tranquilamente.

Shaina lo miro en silencio. Paz? Tendría Shion algún problema del que ella no se hubiera enterado? Él era patriarca por segunda vez en la historia del Santuario. Había muerto y revivido por gracia de Athena… Parpadeó un momento y termino por sonreírle. No habría forma de que ella le fallara en eso a Shion. Así todo lo demás se fuera al diablo, ella le ayudaría a encontrar lo que estaba buscando.

 **Fin del Flashback**

A pesar de tener la calefacción prendida, Shaina tenía frio y se sentía sola en esa gran cama. Se había acostumbrado a dormir acurrucada en brazos de Minos y estaba segura de que no podría conciliar el sueño tan fácilmente.

 ** _(Sueno de Shion)_**

 _" Por un lado Tokusa miraba incrédulo como Shion se disponía a lanzar su ataque y acabar con su vida, él no le había podido hacer frente a un santo de Athena, que además era a quien habían prometido su hermana, si, Yuzuriha estaba prometida al santo dorado de la casa de Aries del templo de Athena, la alumna consentida del gran maestro Hakurei, la penúltima mujer Lemuriana nacida desde que Lemuria se había perdido en el océano._

 _Del otro Yuzuriha había pedido a Shion piedad. Quería ser ella quien matara a su hermano, pues así lo dictaba la ley de su pueblo: la familia debía ejecutar a los transgresores de la ley, una ley que dictaba como pena la muerte para los que se aliaran con el dios del inframundo o cualquier otro dios que no fuera Athena, pero su hermano, Tokusa, no solo había traicionado la eterna alianza de los hijos de Lemuria con la diosa Athena, sino que también había asesinado a sus padres a sangre fría._

 _Y al final Shion solo miro a Tokusa, aparto a Yuzuriha y pronuncio esa terrible sentencia: Extinción de la luz de las estrellas…_

 _Mientras millones de estrellas parecían perder su brillo, el cuerpo del espectro de Hades se desintegraba y solo quedaban la nada, una hermana incrédula, un prometido preguntándose si había hecho lo correcto al negarse a que su prometida se ensuciara las manos con la sangre de su propio hermano, un hermano que había exterminado a sus padres mientras leía la historia de Edipo"_

 **(Fin del sueño de Shion)**

Shaina escuchó los gritos de Shion, abrió con rapidez la puerta de comunicación creyendo que estaba siendo atacado y lo vio en su cama, inquieto, sudoroso… parecía sufrir mucho pero sin poder despertar.

Se acercó a él, lo arropó de nuevo y lo abrazo por sobre las cobijas, consolándolo como cuando consolaba a Sammy cuando tenía pesadillas. Si ella estaba volviéndose loca con lo que Shion le había contado que estaba pasando, no podía ni imaginar lo que él se estaba guardando para el mismo. Ser un patriarca parecía ser para él una maldición en lugar de una bendición.

Solo hasta que Shion volvió a tener un sueño tranquilo, Shaina regreso a su habitación decidida a llevar a cabo su misión a cabalidad. Lo que le recordaba algo más. Sería que Fler aceptaría verla? Ya que estuviera en Asgard… por qué no hablar con ella respecto a Camus?

 **Mayo 20, 01.15 am**

 **Oficina de Hades**

 **Inframundo.**

Minos ahogo el centésimo bostezo de las últimas horas escuchando la reganada de Hades. Afortunadamente había dejado de ponerle atención tiempo atrás para recordar sus últimos momentos al lado de Shaina.

Anteros tampoco le ayudaba a concentrarse. Le estaba mandando por celular, copia de todas las fotos de la boda que había tomado, incluyendo una en la que estaban los tres mostrando orgullosamente su certificado de matrimonio y la del beso de película que se dieron frente al juez quien se veía visiblemente consternado. El celular no dejaba de vibrar en su bolsillo y las fotos no dejaban de llegar.

Minutos después finalmente Hades se cansó de tanto gritarle.

\- Retírate antes de que te mande a limpiar la habitación de Pandora en ropa interior – dijo Hades cansado. Cuanto tiempo hacia que no reganaba a nadie así? Ah sí… Nunca!

Minos hizo una ligera reverencia alegrándose de poder salir de ahí.

\- Espera! – dijo Hades – Olvide algo importante.

\- Señor?

\- Necesito que vayas al almacén y coloques un escritorio junto al tuyo y que saques una copia a tu llave de la habitación de huéspedes de Ptolomea.

\- Escritorio? Llave? Para qué?

\- Tendrás un nuevo asistente administrativo por los próximos 40 días. – dijo Hades con una voz que le decía a Minos claramente que su incomodidad satisfacía sobremanera a su señor.

\- Por qué? Que le paso a la oficina de Lune?

\- No… no hablo de Lune…

\- Entonces no entiendo…

Hades miro a Minos de una forma que al espectro definitivamente no le gusto.

\- Milo de Escorpio cumplirá su sentencia siendo tu nuevo IBM. Se quedara contigo en Ptolomea y en tu oficina. No lo quiero rondando por el inframundo. Lo traeré mañana, así que tendrás tiempo para arreglar lo que te digo. Si necesitas que te preste a las monjas para que limpien el lugar solo dime.

Minos trataba de asimilar lo que estaba oyendo. Hades solo se divertía viéndolo.

\- Qué? Acaso cree que por haberte restituido antes de tiempo no tendrías otro castigo que lo compense? Cumple mis órdenes de inmediato y llama a Pandora y Radamanthys. Quiero hablar con ellos dos.

Minos no se movió. Tener a Milo de asistente? Pero Hades se había vuelto loco?

\- Te advierto que no permitiré que ustedes dos se la pasen peleando. En lo posible nadie deberá saber que está aquí y nadie, pero nadie de mi familia SIN EXCEPCION debe verlo, entendido?

\- Ni la señora Perséfone?

\- Ni siquiera ella. No se parara por aquí en algunos meses pero por si las dudas, no. Ni ella. Ahora Obedece! Estoy cansado y quiero retirarme.

Minos hizo una ligera reverencia y salió casi corriendo. Le pidió al primer espectro que paso por ahí que localizara a Pandora y Radamanthys para que fueran con Hades y se dirigió hacia la cuarta prisión donde estaba seguro que Phlegyas de Licaón le dejaría torturar todas las almas que quisiera para poder sacar un poco de su rabia.

 **Mayo 19, 10.45 am**

 **Casa de Niv**

 **Belo Horizonte, Brasil**

La luna brillaba en lo más alto del cielo estrellado. La brisa cálida suspiraba en las copas de los árboles y removía la fragancia de los pinos y la hierba caliente. El invierno en Belo Horizonte prometía ser bastante húmedo y un poco de viento comenzaba a sentirse.

Niv estaba sentada junto a la ventana leyendo y corrigiendo algunos documentos que tenía que entregarle a su padre en la semana. Le gustaba mucho ayudarle en las cuestiones administrativas, pues le daba la oportunidad de convivir con personas fuera del ámbito deportivo y snob en el que se movían regularmente y la mantenía al día en las noticias del mundo al tener que estar bien enterada de lo que sucedía desde la casa de bolsa hasta la nota roja.

Justamente ese día había leído de una serie de asaltos a casa habitación que se habían venido dando en un barrio cercano al suyo y había sacado precautoriamente su Bersa Thunder .380 de color rosa que su padre le había regalado cuando cumplió 16. Había tomado solo un cargador y lo había puesto en la mesita de noche.

Dejo su lectura cuando desde el rabillo del ojo, algo brillo afuera en el patio trasero. Volteo la mirada hacia allá y solo vio obscuridad. Su casa era para ella un lugar seguro, un santuario, su burbuja. Tenía seguridad perimetral, cámaras, alarmas y un vigilante con dos perros doberman que dejaban sueltos a partir de las doce de la noche.

Vio la hora y se dio cuenta que no era tan tarde, por lo que los perros aun no estarían sueltos. Decidida a echar un vistazo y aun en su pijama, tomo su Bersa con el cargador y mientras iba saliendo de la casa por la puerta trasera de la cocina, la preparo, le coloco el seguro y salió a investigar. De nuevo vio el reflejo cerca de final de la verja que daba cerca del rio artificial que compartía con los vecinos. Había una banca debajo de un almendro y volvió a ver el reflejo. Se acercó silenciosamente y vio una sombra acostada en ella.

Sacó su pistola, la preparó y cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca, corto cartucho sobre la sien del tipo:

\- _Voce se move e Eu atirei ¡!_

\- Uhhh? – dijo una voz adormilada

\- Alde?

\- Uhhh?

Niv saco la linterna de su celular y alumbró a la figura en la banca que ya se estaba estirando. En efecto era Alde.

De inmediato le puso el seguro a su pistola y apago la linterna.

\- Pero que carambas haces aquí? Casi te mato!

\- Perdona peque… me quede dormido creo.

\- Si ya vi pero… porque? Porque aquí afuera? Pudiste pedirnos un cuarto!

\- Mmm… si pero no era mi intención dormirme, solo quería un poco de silencio y ver las estrellas.

\- Estrellas? No te entiendo

Alde la abrazo y la volteo para señalarle lo que estaba viendo.

\- Desde este ángulo, solo puedo ver a Sagitario ahí, Escorpio ahí y Águila por allá…

Niv intentaba verlas pero no estaba familiarizada con las constelaciones por lo que volteo a ver a Alde quien seguía sentado en la banca viendo al cielo.

\- En casa, se pueden ver muchas más. – dijo – Cada uno de los caballeros que vivimos en el santuario tenemos la protección de una constelación. La mía es Tauro… Sagitario es Aioros… Escorpio es Milo y Águila es Marín…

\- Marín? Ese es nombre de chica

\- Y?

\- Dijiste que eran puros varones.

\- En serio?

\- Si!

\- Ahhh… pues se me olvido decirte que si hay cuatro mujeres. – dijo Alde tomándose la cabeza en un gesto que hizo que Niv supiera que era verdad que había olvidado esa información.

\- Y te gusta alguna de ellas?

\- Claro que no! Si así fuera no estaría aquí... contigo

Niv se ruborizo un poco pero no cedió ante los encantos de Alde.

\- No me cambies el tema! Son 4 mujeres y cuantos hombres?

\- Pues… éramos 85 Caballeros más los soldados y la guardia imperial hasta hace más de dos años. Ahora no se… no llevo la cuenta. De los 85 no todos sobrevivieron.

Niv suspiro. No estaba entendiendo nada.

\- Extrañas mucho tu casa verdad?

\- Si… y no.

\- Como es eso?

\- Extraño mi casa, extraño a Mu, a mis amigos, a Athena, el silencio, cielos limpios y las estrellas… Pero no extraño las batallas, la guerra, los complots…

\- Y… me extrañarás a mi cuando regreses?

\- Qué?

\- No soy tonta Alde. Tengo bien presente que en poco más de un mes tú te iras y posiblemente no regreses. Que llegamos a conocernos por simple casualidad y que, por lo poco que me has contado de tu vida, te fastidie la oportunidad de viajar a otros lugares. Estoy tomando esto como un "amor de primavera" como dicen por ahí.

\- No digas eso.

\- Por qué no? Ilusionarme a algo más seria tonto de mi parte. Cuando tú te vayas, nada me garantiza que regreses. Ambos continuaremos con nuestras vidas, tú en Grecia y yo aquí. Tal vez hasta acepte finalmente salir con Roberto.

\- Queee?

\- Olvídalo… estoy diciendo tonterías y estoy cansada – dijo Niv finalmente para terminar el tema – Regresare a mi cuarto. Vienes a la casa?

Alde negó con la cabeza.

\- Mejor me voy. Si tu padre me ve aquí, se le hará raro. Lo traje a casa hace horas. Creo que se le pasaron las copas hoy.

\- Entonces – dijo Niv con una sonrisa – Te acompañó a tu auto. Si sueltan a los perros, te van a desconocer y no quiero tener que comprar otros perros.

Alde acepto y le ofreció el brazo que ella tomo con gusto. Niv le estaba contando algo de lo que había hecho en el día, sin embargo algo le estaba dando vueltas en la cabeza a Alde. Roberto… en guapo portero del equipo A del Cruzeiro, popular con las chicas, con auto deportivo y gran carisma mediático… había invitado a salir a su novia?

 **Mayo 20, 03.15 am**

 **Urgencias, Hospital de AHEPA**

 **Atenas, Grecia**

Saga despachó a su paciente satisfactoriamente. Era una noche bastante agitada si tomaba en cuenta un tiroteo y varios accidentes de automóvil.

Aprovechando un minuto de descanso, decidió ir por un café a la máquina expendedora del pasillo. Conforme atravesaba los diferentes cubículos cerrados de la sala de emergencias un mal presentimiento comenzó a presionarle el corazón. Se detuvo en uno en el que la enfermera acababa de entrar con nuevos instrumentos esterilizados.

\- Menos mal que ya despertó señorita… - escucho decir a uno de sus colegas

\- Barbur

\- Señorita Barbur, por favor siga mi dedo con su mirada.

Barbur? Por qué le sonaba ese nombre?

\- Perdió el conocimiento en algún momento?

\- Sí. Y estuve aturdida algunos minutos después de recuperarme, pero me trajeron aquí porque no paraba de sangrar mi cabeza – dijo

\- Si… necesitara algunos puntos. La enfermera le limpiara y pondrá anestesia para que pueda aplicarle la sutura. – dijo el doctor – regreso en un instante.

Saga se acercó a la cortina justo cuando el doctor iba saliendo.

\- Dr. G. A que debemos el honor de su presencia. – dijo dándole una palmada en el hombro

\- Voy por un café. Gusta?

\- No. Gracias. Hace que me tiemble la mano y tengo que suturar en un momento.

\- Está muy fea la herida?

\- No, solo fue un golpe con la cacha de un arma pero ya sabe cómo es la cabeza de escandalosa cuando se trata de sangre.

\- Jajaja si lo sé. Puedo entrar a ver?

\- Adelante. Yo tengo que hacer una parada técnica. – dijo el médico echándose a correr al sanitario más cercano.

Saga se aventuró más allá de la cortina del cubículo y le sorprendió sobremanera ver que era a Nat a quien la enfermera estaba limpiando con un pedazo de algodón humedecido en agua tibia.

\- Nat?

\- Doctor G! Gracias a todos los ángeles que escucharon mis plegarias! Tiene que ayudarme a encontrarla!

\- Que? A quien?

\- A Laura!

Saga sintió que las fuerzas se le iban del cuerpo. Donde estaba Laura?

Se puso en cuclillas para verla a los ojos sin lastimar su cabeza abierta, le tomo una mano.

\- Nat… dime que paso?

\- Llegamos al edificio sin problemas. Laura dijo que su amigo Camus vendría para que platicaran de no sé qué cosa y que iba a preparar una cena ligera…

\- Sigue

\- Yo me quede abajo con… Josh

\- Josh?

\- El hijo de la portera. Siempre me quedo coqueteándole unos minutos. Es parte del juego.

Saga no dijo nada. No le importaba lo que ella hacia o deshacía.

\- Cuando subí al departamento, vi la puerta abierta y sonido de algo que se rompía. Corrí pero alguien me pego con la pistola en la cabeza y me caí.

\- Pudiste ver quién fue?

Nat comenzó a retorcerse las manos nerviosa.

\- Era dos tipos. Uno llevaba a Laura sobre los hombros, totalmente desmadejada… salieron por la escalera de emergencia. El otro me golpeo de nuevo para que perdiera el conocimiento y lo logró. Camus me encontró y me trajo.

Se echó a llorar.

\- Fue mi culpa! Yo tenía que haber subido con ella!

Saga tenía una mirada asesina que hubiera asustado a Nat. No era momento de echarse la culpa, sino de encontrar a Laura. Esa era su prioridad.


	116. Chapter 116

**Chicos, mil disculpas. No me he recuperado. En todo caso, podria decir que estoy mucho peor y me han recomendado dejar la computadora lo que obvio no puedo hacer jijiji pero, seguire subiendo lo mas pronto que pueda/me dejen si? tambien les aviso que he abierto una pagina de face con el nombre del fic (sucesores que valen oro). Varian amigas me hacian el favor de promocionarlo por el face y estoy genero mucha confusion entre los lectores, pues ellas decian que era suyo. Asi que yo y solo yo escribire en esa pagina si? voy a ir subiendo todos los capitulos en las notas y poniendo fotos y eso. Saludos y que tengan una excelente lectura.**

 **Capítulo 114**

 **Mayo 20, 10 am**

 **Cámara del Patriarca**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia**

Shion tele transportó a Shaina con las compras que habían hecho, directo al Santuario de Athena desde Oslo. La Cámara estaba en silencio, y Shaina comenzó a salir de su ensoñación, rememorando de improviso todo lo vivido diez días antes en la boda, lo que provoco que su cuerpo comenzara a temblar sin remedio.

Shion lo sintió y la abrazo

\- Aquí no tienes nada que temer Shaina

\- Lo sé. Pero no puedo evitarlo – dijo escondiendo su cara en el pecho de Shion – Como voy a enfrentarme a ellos si me vieron… como me vieron.

\- Por ellos, te refieres a los dorados?

Shaina asintió sin alzar su cabeza.

\- Creo, que todos y cada uno de ellos se sienten aun peor que tu Shaina, pues fue culpa nuestra que te pasara todo eso. Ve a tu habitación, toma un baño relajante y ponte tu uniforme. Saori querrá verte y Sammy también.

Suspirando por no tener otra opción, Shaina tomó sus cosas y salió rumbo a su habitación en silencio.

Shion la miro desaparecer al fondo y sonrió. Ella estaría bien. Solo necesitaba relajarse y volver a la rutina aunque sea por corto tiempo.

Se dirigió a su propia habitación con la intención de hacer lo mismo que le había ordenado hacer a Shaina, cuando vio una figura conocida recargada en el pilar, dormido estando de pie: Kiki.

Shion se dirigió hacia él y le tocó el hombro, haciendo que el niño brincara.

\- Lo siento maestro. Me quedé dormido.

\- Y que haces aquí?

\- Usted me dijo que no me moviera hasta que regresara.

Shion volteo a ver su reloj de pulsera. Eso se lo había dicho 22 horas antes cuando Shion se había ido con Hades a recoger a Shaina.

\- Estas diciendo que estas aquí en el mismo lugar desde el mediodía de ayer?

\- Si maestro

\- Por qué?

\- Porque usted me dijo que lo esperara y no me moviera. Quiero demostrarle que aprendí mi lección y me gustaría quedarme aquí como su discípulo – dijo Kiki muy serio – no quiero cambiar de maestro. Sé que hice mal, pero estaba preocupado y solo fui a preguntarle al maestro Mu su opinión. No sabía que Marín estuviera ahí. Por favor perdóneme Maestro. Prometo no volver a meterme en problemas ni a deshonrarlo como mi superior.

Shion no dijo nada pero internamente se conmovió por el compromiso del chico. Dejo pasar unos segundos antes de ceder.

\- Acompáñame Kiki

Kiki asintió y lo siguió a una distancia prudente. Entraron a la oficina de Shion, quien se sentó frente a su escritorio, mas no le dio permiso al niño de hacer lo mismo.

Busco algo en uno de los cajones y al no encontrarlo se levantó al librero detrás de él, de donde después de algunos minutos saco una bolsa de terciopelo verde.

\- Recuerdas quien fue Sócrates, Kiki? – el niño asintió con la cabeza - Sócrates de Atenas fue un filósofo clásico ateniense considerado como uno de los más grandes, tanto de la filosofía occidental como de la universal. Él le ensenaba a sus discípulos tres filtros antes de comunicar una noticia – dijo Shion viendo que Kiki le estaba poniendo atención - El primer filtro es la VERDAD: ¿Ya examinaste cuidadosamente si lo que quieres decir es verdadero en todo su contenido? El segundo filtro es la BONDAD: ¿Lo que quieres decir es al menos bueno? Y finalmente el tercer filtro: ¿Es NECESARIO que digas eso? Si no es verdadero, ni bueno, ni necesario… dejémoslo en el olvido. De acuerdo Kiki?

\- Si Maestro – dijo Kiki emocionado. Shion lo estaba perdonando y le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad.

\- Pero, aun tengo un problemita contigo – dijo Shion poniéndose frente al niño.

Saco dos brazaletes gruesos tipo grillete de color cobrizo y se los coloco en las muñecas. Tenían un pequeño cascabel.

\- Estos brazaletes te impedirán tele transportarte.

\- Pero Maestro!

\- Nada! – dijo Shion con firmeza – Y tienen un cascabel como si fueras gato para ver donde estas. Son los mismos que le tuve que poner a Mu cuando niño.

Kiki abrió sus ojos violeta. Mu había tenido que usarlos también?

\- El único que puede quitarte los brazaletes soy yo y mientras tanto, caminaras como todos los demás. Comprendiste?

\- Si Maestro.

\- Ahora baja corriendo las escaleras y tráeme a Mu y a Milo.

\- Si Maestro – dijo corriendo mientras salía de la oficina

\- Y quítame tu equipaje de la cámara! – alcanzo a gritar Shion antes de sonreír al ver a Kiki.

Sí. Tuvo que usarlos con Mu por la misma razón y el ahora caballero dorado de Aries había aprendido su lección, solo rezaba porque funcionaran de nuevo con Kiki o de verdad tendría que enviarlo a Jamir.

 **Mayo 20, 12 pm**

 **Ptolomea, Primera Prisión**

 **Inframundo**

Hades llego a Ptolomea con Milo y Mu. Minos estaba trabajando en su puesto, juzgando a las almas pecadoras y no le presto mayor atención. Hades lo noto pero no le dio importancia, después de todo, tenía bastante trabajo atrasado. Los llevo a la habitación de huéspedes y abrió la puerta con la llave que Minos le había proporcionado esa misma mañana.

\- Aquí podrán quedarse los dos – dijo viendo que la habitación estaba correctamente preparada con dos camas individuales – No esperaba tener más de un invitado, pero espero que estén tan… cómodos como sea posible teniendo a Minos de anfitrión.

Tanto Milo como Mu voltearon a verse. Invitados? Y la cárcel?

\- Ya que el borreguito solo estará aquí pocos días, no creo que sea necesario darle las reglas del lugar – siguió diciendo Hades mientras revisaba las gavetas y el closet de la habitación. No era que desconfiara de Minos, solo era por simple precaución – Sin embargo para el Junior las cosas son algo distintas.

\- El junior? – pregunto Mu

\- Perdón. Uhhh… olvido su nombre. De seguro es muy marro y además tiene cara de junior – dijo Hades divertido

\- Milo – dijo el caballero de escorpión entendiendo perfectamente por que el sobrenombre y no haciéndole la menor gracia.

\- Lo que sea – dijo Hades encogiendo los hombros. Si no se sabía los nombres de todos sus espectros mucho menos de dos estúpidos dorados de la orden de Athena.

Tomo a Milo de la muñeca y le puso una marca a carne viva con un pentagrama en el dorso de la mano bajo un grito de dolor de Milo.

\- Tú, no podrás vagar por el inframundo. Durante estos 40 días estarás bajo el mando oficial de Minos…

\- Qué? Mejor mándame a Cocytos! – replico Milo aun doliéndose de la mano

\- Mmm… si me dejas terminar.

Ambos dorados se mordieron la lengua para no comenzar a replicar con Hades.

\- Durante estos 40 días estarás bajo el mando oficial de Minos en el inframundo siendo el único lugar permitido para tu vagar, la primera prisión. Ptolomea será tu hogar por estos 40 días y te entretendrás siendo el asistente personal y administrativo. Trabajaras para él y solo podrás estar donde el este. Si él te ordena que brinques… lo haces; Si te ordena que pares… paras. Comprendiste la idea? Ah sí, pero algo muy importante. No deberás darte a conocer a otros espectros, jueces o dioses que anden por aquí.

\- Prefiero ir a la cárcel! – dijo Milo enojado.

Hades no estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con gente tan necia e insolente sin darle su merecido, por lo que se acercó lo suficiente para que solo Milo pudiera oírlo.

\- Yo que tú, dejaba de replicar o te entrego a tu adorado papi, lo que significa que tendrías que enfrentarte al juicio de los dioses por alta traición y si eso sucede… Athena no tendrá más opción que quitarte tu armadura y tu mujer… bueno… ni siquiera quiero tener que decirte lo que le va a suceder en medio de los dioses más lujuriosos, verdad?

Milo entrecerró los ojos sin quitarle la mirada de encima al dios del inframundo, quien solo sonrió victorioso.

\- En todo caso, tú te metiste en este lio solo. Nadie te dijo que atacaras a Minos en esa fiesta. – dijo Hades volviéndose a Mu – Y tu… Recuérdame a que te mandaron?

Mu suspiro antes de decir.

\- A arreglar por cortesía de Athena la Surplice del Grifo que pudo haber sido dañada en el ataque de mis compañeros. – dijo Mu muy serio

\- Ah sí… Sígueme.

Hades y Mu se dirigieron al tribunal.

\- Minos…? – dijo Hades

\- Que!

\- Qué?... Qué?... – grito Hades

\- Lo siento. – dijo Minos en tono insolente – Es que estoy ocupado

\- Pues más te vale que bajes de tu estrado y me pongas atención estés ocupado o no porque si no lo haces te pateare el trasero.

Minos bajo a regañadientes

\- Dígame Señor.

\- Donde está tu Surplice?

\- En mi habitación

\- Ve por ella y dásela al borreguito aquí presente – ordeno Hades

\- Ahora?! – dijo Minos señalando la larga e interminable fila frente a él.

\- Si, Ahora!

Maldiciendo por lo bajo y azotando la puerta Minos fue a donde le ordenaba. Hades tomo nota mental de hablar con el cuándo terminara su turno.

\- Uh… disculpe señor… - dijo Mu

\- Dime

\- Nunca he reparado una Surplice del inframundo pero supongo que no debe ser diferente de las armaduras doradas…

Hades volteo a verlo y comenzó a reír.

\- Así es. Tendrás que utilizar un poquito más de energía ya que el material es más duro y resistente. Al menos la de Minos.

En ese momento llego Minos y puso la Surplice en su caja frente a Mu. La sacó y Mu pudo ver el gran daño que Saga le había causado. Un ataque más de esa naturaleza y hubiera quedado inservible y Minos posiblemente hubiera muerto. Mu le echo una mirada de agradecimiento a Minos por haber cubierto a Shaina con la protección de su Surplice, pero Minos desvió indiferente la mirada hacia Hades.

\- Necesita algo más señor? – dijo Minos volteando hacia la fila

\- Borreguito? – pregunto Hades a Mu.

\- Pues… - dijo Mu pensando – Voy a necesitar la sangre de alguno de ustedes

\- Jajaja Ni lo suenes Minos – dijo Hades volteando hacia Minos – Ni que te estuvieras portando tan bien.

\- Nadie dijo nada – contesto Minos fastidiado

\- Seria premiarte por tus tonterías y eso no va a suceder – volvió a decir Hades

\- De nuevo señor – dijo Minos rolando los ojos – No se lo iba a pedir a usted. Yo daré mi sangre por mi Surplice como siempre lo he hecho y sin ayuda de nadie. Y si me disculpan ambos, tengo demasiado trabajo. Si Mu comienza a trabajar en ella, cuando termine mi turno con gusto me pongo a su disposición.

Hades lo miro detenidamente pero no dijo nada. Después de todo, Minos tenía razón. Solo le hizo una ligera señal con la cabeza para que regresara al trabajo y después el mismo fue a darse una vuelta por los Elíseos, donde se le hizo raro no ver ni a Thanatos ni Hypnos. Donde se habían metido?

 **Mayo 20, 3 pm**

 **Recinto de Amazonas**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia**

Shaina bajo muy despacio las escaleras que llevaban desde su oficina hasta el recinto. Ningún caballero dorado estaba en su lugar, por lo que había sido mucho más fácil de lo que ella esperaba. Todos estaban hablando con Shion, quien le dijo que mientras fuera a ver a sus hermanas y ella había accedido.

Todavía ni siquiera había llegado a la reja cuando una pirinola vestida de azul se le aventó, haciéndola retroceder dos pasos para recuperar el equilibrio.

\- Shainaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

\- Hola Sammy… me extrañaste? – decía abrazándola con cariño y ternura

\- Creí (snif snif) que me habías abandonado como mi mama (snif) – dijo la niña llorando copiosamente – Nadie (snif) me quería decir dónde estabas y (snif snif)… No me llamaste ni una vez (snif)

\- Pero ya estoy aquí verdad?

Sammy asintió con la cabeza y escondió su rostro en su cuello. Fue cuando vio que Mayura estaba cerca.

\- Hola Shaina, Bienvenida

\- Hola Mayura… es bueno estar en casa.

\- Quieres que sostenga a Sammy para que vayas con las demás?

\- No. Mejor ven conmigo. Me hace bien que ella me abrace – contesto Shaina quitándose su máscara.

Se hizo todo un alboroto cuando las niñas y Yulij y Geist se dieron cuenta de su llegada desde el lugar de entrenamiento y llegaron corriendo para abrazarla.

Las máscaras volaron por todos lados para ir a abrazarla y Shaina se dio el lujo de soltar una que otra lagrima cuando Geist la abrazo llorando.

\- Niñas… hoy es día de regocijo para el Recinto. Tendrán la tarde libre – dijo Geist mientras las chiquillas vitoreaban y corrían como loquitas a sus barracas a jugar, incluyendo Sammy que fue contagiada por sus ex compañeritas

Mayura, Yulij, Geist y Shaina se dirigieron a la sala común.

\- Te? – Ofreció Yulij

\- Si por favor, de hecho… déjenme les comparto de uno de mis tés especiales – dijo Shaina dirigiéndose al gabinete donde los guardaba bajo llave.

Las tres esperaban escuchar gritos cuando lo abrió, pues Marín había roto la cerradura, pero ella estaba tranquila y saco una bolsita de yute que le ofreció a Yulij.

\- Gyokuro? Vaya que estas esplendida esta vez – bromeo la peli plata mientras iba a la cocineta

\- Jajaja fue un regalo de alguien que sabe que me gustaría – dijo Shaina – Y además la ocasión lo amerita. Donde esta Marín?

\- Entrenando en la playa a Kakyuu

\- Y Junet?

\- En su cabaña. Dijo que no se sentía bien. – dijo Geist

\- Qué casualidad que fue justo después de recibir el correo – dijo Yulij

\- Yulij! No empieces! – advirtió Mayura

\- Yo solo digo lo que veo – corrigió Yulij

\- Iré a verla mientras Geist me hace una de esas ricas pastitas de chispas de chocolate que tanto me gustan para acompañarlo. –interrumpió Shaina

\- Siiiiiiiiiii cuantas docenas quieres? 5? 6?

\- Jajaja loca!

Shaina se dirigió alegremente hacia la cabaña de Junet. Era un poco raro que ella dijera que se sentía mal y sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando atisbando por la ventana, la encontró con los auriculares de su reproductor de música, tirada boca abajo sobre su cama, con lo que parecía un celular de última generación.

En efecto, Junet había recibido un paquete esa tarde y al abrirlo después de la hora de la comida se dio cuenta que era un celular, regalo de Than.

Estaba prendido y con la alerta de un mensaje nuevo recibido.

T Hola Junet! Espero que no te moleste que te haya enviado este regalo de agradecimiento por regresarme mi celular. Recordé que me dijiste que el tuyo era del trabajo y tenías que regresarlo, por lo que deduje que no tenías uno personal. Te mando el modelo rosita con cubierta de cristales plateados para que no vuelvas a perderlo. Qué tal que conoces a un pervertido?

Junet había reído ante este chiste y se había puesto a jugar con el inmediatamente, poniendo de pretexto que tenía cólicos para no trabajar por la tarde. Sabiendo que no le harían muchas preguntas, se puso a textearle a su nuevo amigo.

J Hola Than. Gracias por tan hermoso regalo, aunque no sé si debo aceptarlo.

T Hola Junet. No veo por qué no. No es como si te hubiera mandado flores y chocolates… a menos que quieras que te lo cambie por esto

J Jajaja no gracias. Eso sería mucho más difícil de esconder. Como siguió tu hermano?

T Justo estoy esperando el alta. Tardó mas en recuperarse de lo esperado pero ya está bien.

J Me alegro. Que fue lo que le paso?

T Larga historia. Digna de contarse en nuestro próximo café.

J Jajaja nadie dijo que aceptaría un próximo café contigo

T Pues yo tampoco te he invitado.

Junet sonrió. Se estaban coqueteando?

T Jajaja que te cuento… acabo de pasar por el área de víctimas de violencia sexual y un chico rubio está pataleando como loco, bien amarrado con agentes policiacos interrogándolo. Se me hace conocido, pero…

J Rubio? Podría ser el Maestro Shaka! Lo hemos estado buscando por días!

Thanatos no respondió de inmediato a ese mensaje, pero si le dio curiosidad y se regresó al pabellón del que había estado hablando. Fes finalmente había hecho acto de presencia en el hospital y le había quitado el anillo maldito a su hermano Hypnos, quien llevaba tres días de sufrir constantes descargas eléctricas al recordar lo sucedido.

Se asomó al pabellón, y casi suelta la carcajada al ver a Hyoga amarrado a la cama.

\- Agente Eneas, ¿que ocurrió aquí? – dijo un tipo con gabardina. Presuntamente un detective

\- Lo encontramos jefe, es el chico rubio que había desaparecido del santuario, el que subieron en un auto. Ya tenemos a los secuestradores, un tipo sin camisa, de cabellos negros y largos, y una nena muy linda, de cabellos verdes. Al parecer este rubio tiene el sindrome de estocolmo, pues jura que son amigos. Los secuestradores ya están en la delegación. ¿A quién enviamos a interrogarlos?

\- Checa si la Teniente Gómez está disponible por favor. Ella es amiga de esos lunaticos del santuario, comuniquese con ella y digale que es una orden mía.

\- ¡Si señor!

Thanatos no dejaba de sonreír. Ya había reconocido a uno de los estúpidos que lo derrotaron la última vez en los Elíseos. Y si ese era uno de los cinco, entonces el peli verde del que hablaban…

Decidió tele transportarse a la delegación para corroborar y divertirse un poco. Encontró lo que buscaba en una celda en el área para mujeres:

\- Les digo que soy inocente! -gritaba Shun, sin que ningun policía le prestara atención pues todas las mujeres decían lo mismo.

Thanatos, más tranquilo al saber que su principal rival estaría ocupado por el momento salió por la puerta grande, no sin antes escuchar una conversación entre guardias.

\- Oye Héctor, ¿ya viste esa hermosa peliverde de la celda A4? Esta buena, ya quisiera ser yo el de la guardia nocturna.

\- Un poco plana para mí, pero supongo que lo que tiene entre las piernas le sirve igual Jajaja tranquilo, llévale un par de cigarrillos y aflojara, ya verás.

\- Tienes razón, en mi próximo descanso iré por los cigarrillos.

Thanatos volvió a transportarse al hospital donde tuvo que contener la risa.

T Perdón Junet, me ocupe. No creo que sea la persona que estás buscando.

J Oh bueno… gracias supongo. De todos modos es el Maestro Shaka de quien estoy hablando. Él no tendría por qué estar en ningún hospital.

T Seguramente se fue de parranda. No te preocupes o te saldrán arrugas… y nadie quiere a una jovencita arrugada verdad?

J Jajaja supongo que no.

\- Junet! – Grito Shaina quitándole de improviso los auriculares, haciendo que Junet brincara del susto

\- Shaina? Shaina! – Grito abrazándola – que bueno que estas aquí! Nos tenías muy preocupada.

\- Si, ya vi lo preocupada que estabas particularmente tú. – dijo Shaina reprendiéndola – Que significa esto?

Junet muy tarde recordó esconder el celular.

\- Uhhh… fue un regalo

\- De quién?

\- De un amigo

\- Que amigo?

\- Uno que no conoces

\- Junet!

\- Anda… déjame tenerlo! Te prometo esconderlo bien. Nadie sabrá que lo tengo. Solo lo usare después de trabajar…

\- Junet…

\- Por favor…

Shaina miro la cara suplicante de Junet y no pudo decirle que no. Más bien, con qué derecho le decía que no si ella había hecho lo mismo? Seria hipócrita de su parte.

\- Junet… solo es un amigo verdad?

\- Si, si! Te lo juro! Si la situación llega a cambiar, primero lo consultare contigo. – dijo Junet – De todos modos no quiero una relación. Shun me ha dejado traumada de por vida.

\- Jajaja no seas exagerada. – rio Shaina de buena gana – Soy la prueba viviente de que eso no existe. Anda… ven a tomar él te con nosotras.

\- Entonces… me dejas quedármelo?

\- Si juras por tu armadura que no volverás a mentir para quedarte chateando, que no descuidaras tus deberes y que nadie se dará cuenta… si

\- Si! Si! Te lo juro! – dijo Junet ansiosa

\- Anda pues. Escóndelo y vámonos. Las chicas están esperando. – dijo Shaina con una sonrisa – Creo que el maldito espectro me está ablandando.

\- Pues desde ahora te digo que es mi héroe – dijo Junet apagando el teléfono y poniéndolo bajo el colchón.

Las dos chicas reían mientras se dirigían a la sala común.

 **Mayo 20, 7pm**

 **Ptolomea, Primera Prisión**

 **Inframundo**

Minos terminó su turno demasiado tarde. Quería ponerse al día, pero no lo conseguía. Casi al final de su turno se había enterado que Rada y Pandora habían adelantado su viaje escolar mes y medio por orden de Hades, y Lune había tomado su lugar, por lo que tendría que trabajar doce horas seguidas. Ni siquiera había tomado un respiro para almorzar o para textearle a Shaina, lo que lo tenía de muy mal humor. Lo único que lo consolaba, era que ella estaba en el santuario y Milo estaba ahí, con él.

Cuando llegó a sus aposentos, Mu ya lo estaba esperando con la armadura y Minos suspiro. Se le había olvidado por completo.

Aiacos llego muy jovial a saludar a su amigo, ignorando que Mu estaba presente en la habitación:

\- Minos! – dijo abrazándolo – Como estas amigo?

\- Aiacos! – contesto Minos sonriendo como pudo – Tanto tiempo sin verte!

\- Y si! Hades dijo que tomaste unas vacaciones obligadas. Que paso?

\- Pues… larga historia, pero espero que en el record no me haya puesto vacaciones obligatorias y me haya puesto como incapacidad o algo así – bromeo Minos

\- No lo creo. Yo mismo lleve el record firmado por él. – dijo Aiacos – Pero Rada me puso al tanto. Lo siento amigo.

\- Mmm… sin comentarios… - dijo Minos mirando a su amigo bien vestido – Vas a salir?

\- Sip. Tengo una cita con una rubia en Paris. – dijo Aiacos sonriendo

\- Creí que te habías vuelto puñal con todo lo de la modelada – se burló Minos.

\- Hey! Soy más machito que Rada y tu juntos!

\- Jajaja

Mu hizo un sonido con sus herramientas, que llamo la atención de Aiacos.

\- Y este que hace aquí?

\- Está reparando la Surplice que se me daño. – dijo Minos aventándose en su cama – Y ahora debo darle de mi sangre…

Aiacos se sentó junto a él.

\- Pero te ves del nabo!

\- Ufff… pues gracias por el piropo! – dijo Minos cerrando los ojos

\- Me refiero… a que no te ves lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo – dijo Aiacos preocupado.

\- No importa. Si puedo, solo… solo necesito cinco minutos...

\- Si como no… - dijo Aiacos quitándose el saco y remangándose la camisa

Minos se medio incorporo en la cama.

\- Que carajos crees que estás haciendo? – le pregunto al adivinar lo que su amigo iba a hacer

\- Lo mismo que harías tú en mi lugar – dijo entregando su brazo a Mu para que hiciera una incisión

\- Pero… y tu cita?

Aiacos le sonrió mientras sacaba el celular de su bolsillo con la otra mano

\- Las citas siempre pueden cambiarse.

 **Mayo 20, 8 pm**

 **Tercera casa dorada de Géminis**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia**

Kanon se paseaba ansioso viendo el mensaje de Julián con el teléfono de Thetis. Estaba indeciso si llamarle en ese momento o al día siguiente. No se había comunicado con ella en demasiado tiempo y solo esperaba que no le colgara. No que no se lo mereciera, pero Thetis podía ser un poco… mmm… rencorosa y vengativa como toda escorpiona herida.

Pero al mal paso darle prisa. Kanon marco y espero.

Thetis estaba en su habitación cambiándose para su cita con Aiacos. Era su segunda cita si contaba con que la primera se había dado sin querer después de uno de los desfiles donde el aparecía como modelo y ella como asistente de una de sus maestras. Se habían encontrado en el after y la habían pasado bien. El la había invitado a cenar y ella había aceptado.

Su teléfono sonó de repente y sin fijarse quien era contesto:

T Alo?

K Thetis?

T Si? Quien habla?

K Vaya! Creo que tarde tanto en hablarte que ya no me reconoces! Soy Kanon.

T …

K Como estas?

T Yo…

K Thes? Te sientes bien?

 ** _Flashback_**

El elegante rolls royce se balanceaba por el camino.

\- El trayecto es interminable —dijo Anfitrite con un suspiro de impaciencia, apoyando la mejilla en el dorso de su mano - Me pregunto cómo será Thetis.

Se calló y dejó vagar su mirada sobre la campiña salpicada de digitales y dientes de león. Era raro verla fuera del océano, pero había hecho una excepción ante la invitación de Julián a su casa en Grecia. Se esforzaba en imaginar a la chica de la que siempre hablaba Poseidón.

\- Es bonita. - dijo Sorrento - Tiene una hermosa sonrisa, es amable y tiene una dulzura natural.

\- Dulzura natural? Eso no es lo que parece decir Poseidón en su carta. – replico divertida. - Déjame refrescarte la memoria - dijo sacando de su bolsillo la misiva del susodicho – "Thetis tiene un comportamiento escandaloso. Es un verdadero marimacho que desespera a los que la rodean y me mete continuamente en dificultades. Te suplico que vengas a ayudarme con ella. Espero que tengas más éxito que yo con esta niña cabezota". Dime donde habla de dulzura natural.

\- Julián Solo es un insensible - replicó Sorrento con una mirada sombría.

\- Si, dímelo a mí - admitió Anfitrite con expresión contrita mientras llegaban por fin a los dominios de los Solo.

Sobre el césped un grupo de jóvenes miraban atentamente en dirección a los establos. Una chica rubia y delicada alisó su vestido y dijo suspirando:

\- Me pregunto qué es lo que Thetis nos tiene preparado - dijo al seductor joven que estaba a su lado.

Kanon dirigió su mirada hacia los grandes ojos azules de Teles y le obsequió una sonrisa por la que Thetis habría dado su vida.

\- Un poco de paciencia Teles

\- Todo el mundo se pregunta qué es lo que Thetis nos reserva —dijo Molpe con tono agrio— pero una cosa es segura, será algo escandaloso.

\- Molpe , somos los invitados de Thetis —gruño Kanon

\- No veo porque la defiendes Kanon —protestó Molpe — Thetis se pone en ridículo corriendo detrás de ti

como lo hace y tú lo sabes.

\- Molpe! —cortó Kanon — es suficiente.

Irritado, bajó los ojos hacia sus botas impecablemente enceradas. Thetis, en efecto, se había hecho notar persiguiéndole, lo cual había provocado cotilleos en toda la corte de Poseidón.

Ser el objeto del interés de una niña de quince años le había divertido al principio. Pero últimamente Thetis se mostraba más insistente. Dondequiera que él fuese, estaba seguro de encontrársela en su camino. Espiaba el menor de sus movimientos, y en aquel momento ese encaprichamiento ya no le parecía ni divertido ni inofensivo.

Tres semanas antes, le había seguido en la superficie hasta un bar de mala muerte. Estaba a punto de ceder a las proposiciones que le susurraba al oído la hija del dueño, cuando tropezó con un par de ojos azules que le observaban por la ventana. Entonces dejó su jarra de cerveza con gesto brusco y salió para poner a la chica en un taxi, recordándole que Julián iba a preocuparse si no volvía a casa antes de que se hiciera de noche. Después volvió al bar y, sirviéndole una nueva jarra de cerveza, la hija del dueño le había rozado con sus pechos. Se imaginaba ya acostado junto a ese cuerpo voluptuoso, cuando los ojos azules volvieron a aparecer en la ventana. Deprimido, prefirió batirse en retirada.

Empezaba a sentirse acosado. El menor de sus gestos era espiado y tenía los nervios a flor de piel. ¿Qué necesidad tenía entonces de intentar proteger a Thetis de las reprimendas que de todos modos se merecía?

Aglaope, la más joven del grupo, se decidió de repente:

\- Creo que voy a ir a ver qué es lo que retrasa a Thetis.

Atravesó el césped, quitó la barrera banqueada con cal y entró en el establo.

\- ¿Dónde está Thetis? - preguntó al joven mozo que cepillaba vigorosamente a un precioso alazán.

\- Está ahí señorita.

A pesar de la semioscuridad, vio su cara enrojecer mientras le señalaba con la barbilla una puerta adyacente.

Aglaope miró al joven mozo con desconcierto y golpeó suavemente la puerta. Como no obtuvo respuesta, entró y se quedó paralizada de estupor ante el espectáculo que veía ante ella: Thetis en un escandaloso bikini con tanga de hilo dental y apenas dos triangulitos que le tapaban a duras penas sus pezones.

\- ¡No iras a salir así! —se escandalizó Aglaope .

Thetis le lanzó una mirada divertida.

\- Por supuesto que no —respondió— voy a ponerme un short.

\- Pero... ¿Por qué? —insistió Aglaope desesperada.

\- Porque creo que no sería apropiado salir solo con el bikini, imbécil —contestó Thetis cogiendo la camisa del mozo de cuadra que colgaba de un clavo.

\- ¿Apropiado? —Barbotó Aglaope — ¡Es totalmente indecente salir a montar así y lo sabes!

\- Es verdad. Pero no puedo montar el caballo sin silla de todos modos. Aun no me acostumbro a montar a pelo.

Todavía hablando, Thetis enrolló sus largos cabellos rebeldes y los anudó en la nuca.

\- ¿Montar a Pelo? Julián renegará de ti si lo vuelves a hacer.

\- No voy a montar a pelo. —explicó Thetis riendo— De todas formas no veo por qué no.

\- Entonces ¿qué es lo que vas a hacer?

\- Nunca me había dado cuenta de lo curiosa que eras Aglaope. Para responder a tu pregunta, te diré que voy a montar de pie. Lo he visto hacer en la tele y luego he estado entrenando sin descanso. Cuando Kanon vea lo bien que lo hago...

\- Dirá que has perdido la razón. Pensará que has sobrepasado los límites y que es otra maniobra para atraer su atención.

Viendo la mueca desdeñosa de su amiga, la joven cambió de táctica.

\- Thetis, te lo suplico, piensa en Julián ¿Qué dirá si llega a saberlo?

Thetis dudó

\- Dirá que le decepciono, como siempre —dijo por fin con tono cansado—. Después estará media hora explicándome que Teles es una sirena perfecta y que yo debería seguir su ejemplo.

\- Bueno, si de verdad quieres impresionar a Kanon podrías...

Thetis cerró los puños enfadada.

\- He intentado parecerme a Teles. He intentado ponerme un vestido sexy, Me he entrenado para estar horas y horas sonriendo estúpidamente, he movido las pestañas hasta el agotamiento… De hecho… He llegado a meterme en su cama, pero se ha dado cuenta y se ha ido a dormir a otra habitación.

Aglaope se escandalizo.

\- Voy a decir a los otros que ya sales —suspiró para abandonar la discusión.

Cuando Thetis hizo su aparición en el césped, fue acogida por exclamaciones y risitas escandalizadas.

\- ¡Se va a caer! —Gritó otra sirena — si Julián no la mata antes por salir en tanga.

Reprimiendo una respuesta contundente que le quemaba en los labios, Thetis levantó la cabeza con indiferencia y buscó a Kanon con los ojos. El bello rostro de este último estaba crispado y su mirada reprobadora vago por las piernas de la joven. Exasperada por su evidente desaprobación, trepó con decisión sobre la grupa del caballo.

Aterrorizada ante la idea de caer y hacer el ridículo pero consiguió dar la impresión de seguridad y agilidad.

Al final de la cuarta vuelta, se volvió hacia los espectadores, situados a su izquierda, buscando al único que le importaba. Kanon se encontraba a la sombra de un árbol. Teles estaba cogida de su brazo. Al pasar, Thetis percibió una ligera sonrisa en los labios de Kanon y se vio asaltada por un sentimiento de triunfo.

Detrás de una ventana del salón del primer piso, Julián Solo observaba el número de la que había acogido como su hermana, cuando el mayordomo anunció la llegada de Sorrento y Anfitrite.

\- ¡Que placer después de tantos años! —Mintió Anfitrite con sarcasmo — ¿Dónde está Thetis? Estoy impaciente por conocerla.

\- Basta con que mires por la ventana —Dijo Julián Solo cortante.

Anfitrite obedeció perpleja. Sobre el césped, un grupo de jóvenes miraban a una chica semidesnuda que se sostenía ágilmente en equilibrio de pie sobre la grupa de un caballo.

\- No creo que debas tener a una de tus prostitutas alrededor de los chicos —exclamó enfadada.

Esta observación desató la ira de Julián Solo.

\- Sígueme —resopló dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Acercándose al grupo de jóvenes, Anfitrite oyó las risas sofocadas y los murmullos burlones ¿Dónde estaría Thetis? Sus ojos divisaron perplejos a una morena de ojos azules y luego vieron al joven que la acompañaba.

\- Perdóneme Kanon ¿Podría decirme donde está Thetis?

Kanon le dirigió una mirada divertida

\- Sobre el caballo Madame.

Desde su lugar, Thetis vio a Julián ir hacia ella con grandes zancadas.

\- Te lo ruego, no hagas un escándalo —suplicó cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Hacer un escándalo? —rugió

Asió tan bruscamente las riendas del caballo que este se asustó y Thetis perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre su trasero. Se levantó de un salto y Julián la empujó sin miramientos hacia la recién llegada.

\- Querida Anfitrite esta... criatura es Thetis —vociferó al borde de la apoplejía.

Thetis vio como los espectadores se dispersaban y sintió como su rostro se teñía de escarlata.

\- ¿Cómo estás?

Viendo de reojo la alta figura de Kanon, ligeramente retirado, Thetis buscó unos pantalones imaginarios y al recordar que no llevaba, hizo de todos modos una reverencia de lo más cómico.

\- Le puedo asegurar que durante su estancia aquí Madame, no volveré a hacer un escándalo semejante - dijo

\- ¿Solo Durante mi estancia aquí? —repitió Anfitrite.

Pero la joven estaba muy ocupada vigilando a Kanon, quien ayudaba a Teles a montar al auto, como para darse cuenta de la extrañeza de Anfitrite.

\- ¡Adiós Kanon! —gritó.

Él se volvió y agitó la mano sin decir una solo palabra.

Anfitrite siguió a Thetis hasta la casa. Se sentía molesta por la joven y furiosa contra Julián por dejar que la chica se humillara así.

Entrando en la casa, Thetis murmuró una excusa y se fue rápidamente a su habitación. ¡Qué horror! Se había comportado como una idiota. Todo el mundo debía odiarla por la forma en que se había puesto en ridículo.

\- ¿Thetis? —Murmuró Aglaope deslizándose la habitación— he entrado por detrás, Julián debe estar furioso supongo.

\- Esta rabioso —respondió Thetis mirando fijamente el pantalón que se había puesto rápidamente — Hoy lo he estropeado todo. Todo el mundo se ha reído de mí delante de Kanon. Ahora que Teles tiene diecisiete años, sin duda se quedara con ella incluso de haber comprendido que es a mí a quien ama.

\- ¿A ti? —repitió Aglaope — ¡Pero si Kanon huye de ti como de la peste y lo sabes! Y se entiende después de lo que le has hecho soportar en estos últimos meses.

\- No le he hecho tantas faenas —protestó Thetis agitándose en su asiento.

Thetis se levantó y se puso a pasear por la estancia.

\- Debe haber un medio de seducirle, pero aparte del secuestro no veo...

Una sonrisa maliciosa alegró su cara.

\- Una cosa está clara Aglaope. Kanon no sabe todavía que me ama ¿no es así?

\- Yo incluso te diría que le eres totalmente indiferente —replicó Aglaope con tono cansado.

\- En ese caso, se puede decir que es poco probable que me pida que sea su novia sin una mayor motivación.

\- No lo conseguirás ni con la amenaza de un fusil y lo sabes bien, incluso si...

\- Me le aparezco desnuda? —cortó Thetis triunfante.

\- Thetis, sea lo que sea que estés pensando, no cuentes conmigo.

Thetis rompió a reír.

\- Me voy —dijo Aglaope dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Después se volvió

\- ¿Qué van a decir la señora Anfitrite sobre tu numerito a caballo?

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga ahora? —Respondió Thetis enfurruñándose— Excusarme no serviría de nada. Durante el resto de su estancia aquí intentaré ser la joven más buena, más refinada y más delicada que hayas visto jamás. También tengo la intención de no mostrarme más que a la hora de las comidas —añadió ante la actitud escéptica de su amiga— Pienso que podré comportarme como Teles tres horas diarias.

Thetis mantuvo su palabra. Esa noche, en la cena, escuchó a Sorrento platicar con Julián sin interrumpirlo.

Cuando Anfitrite terminó de describirle el encanto y la alegría de la vida parisina, murmuró:

\- Muy interesante.

Al final de la cena se excusó y desapareció. Al cabo de tres días, Thetis lo había hecho tan bien, que Anfitrite empezó a preguntarse si no habría soñado la extraña escena que vio el día de su llegada. Sospechaba también que Thetis experimentaba una cierta aversión hacia ella.

El cuarto día, Anfitrite decidió descubrir la verdad. Thetis había desaparecido inmediatamente después del desayuno. ¿Dónde podía una niña de quince años pasar todo el día?

Después de haber recorrido toda la casa y el jardín, Anfitrite reparó en una mancha roja en lo alto de la colina.

\- ¡Aquí estas por fin! —exclamó abriendo la sombrilla.

Atravesó el césped rápidamente. Cuando Thetis divisó a Anfitrite ya era demasiado tarde para escapar. Lamentando no haber encontrado un escondite mejor, se esforzó por encontrar una conversación anodina. ¿La moda? No sabía nada de eso y no le importaba. Cualquier cosa que se pusiera le quedaba mal. Y además la ropa no podía esconder sus ojos de gato, el pelo de color oro y las pecas de la nariz que le salían cuando estaba en la superficie.

Sin aliento después de haber subido la colina, Anfitrite se dejó caer al suelo, al lado de Thetis.

\- Me dije que debía dar un pequeño paseo, pero el aire de la superficie me molesta.

Recuperando el aliento, se fijó en un libro forrado de cuero posado en la hierba.

\- ¿Es una novela de amor? —preguntó para empezar la conversación.

\- No —respondió Thetis cuidando de poner la mano sobre el título.

\- Pensaba que la mayor parte de las muchachas apreciaban las novelas de amor —insistió Anfitrite.

\- Si —dijo educadamente Thetis.

\- Leí una en una ocasión pero no me gustó —continuó Anfitrite buscando desesperadamente la manera de hacer hablar a su sobrina— No me gustan las heroínas demasiado empalagosas.

Thetis se extrañó tanto al descubrir que Anfitrite no era como ella esperaba que intento ser más amable.

\- Yo tampoco. Es ridículo, esas mujeres que se pasan el tiempo tumbadas, desesperándose por culpa de unos hombres sin corazón que son incluso incapaces de pedirlas en matrimonio, o que están ya comprometidos. Yo no podría quedarme ahí esperando, sabiendo que el hombre que amo, ama a otra mujer.

Thetis lanzó una mirada a su tía para ver si estaba extrañada, pero esta la miraba con una sonrisa, totalmente encantada.

Anfitrite cogió el libro y lo abrió.

\- ¿La Ilíada?

El viento hizo volver las hojas y la mirada de Anfitrite se volvió aún más sorprendida. Thetis asintió ruborizada. Ahora creería que era una pedante.

\- La mayor parte de la gente piensa que las niñas pierden el tiempo estudiando. Además no hago nada femenino, no sé coser un botón y canto fatal para ser una sirena.

Thetis estaba segura de haber perdido Toda la atención de la señora de Poseidón en ese momento. Posó sus grandes ojos celestes sobre Anfitrite.

\- Estoy segura de Julián le ha hablado de mí. Le decepciono terriblemente. Querría que fuera modosa y tranquila como Teles. He intentado imitarla, pero no lo consigo.

Anfitrite sintió que su corazón se fundía. Posó una mano en la mejilla de Thetis y le dijo tiernamente:

\- Julián quisiera que fueras delicada, pálida y fría. En vez de eso, tiene un diamante y no sabe qué hacer con él. En lugar de apreciar el valor y la rareza de esa joya, en lugar de dejarla brillar, intenta transformarla en un simple camafeo. No te gustaría darle una lección a él y a los demás que se burlan de ti, Incluyendo Kanon?

Thetis volteo a verla extrañada.

\- No veo como podría hacerlo

\- Termina tus estudios lejos de ellos, púlete, toma clases extras, independízate de Poseidón y veras como ese apuesto griego cae a tus pies.

Thetis pareció tomarlo en consideración y finalmente, después de una larga platica con Anfitrite, Thetis había aceptado.

El día de su partida, La consorte de Poseidón se sorprendió al ver llegar a Kanon con una radiante rubia del brazo, nadie ignoraba los sentimientos de Thetis hacia él, así que él también debía conocerlos. No era nada cortés venir acompañado de una joven para despedirse de alguien que le adoraba.

Anfitrite le miró detenidamente, intentando ver cualquier detalle criticable pero no encontró ninguno. Era alto, guapo y tenía el encanto de un caballero educado.

\- Buenos días Kanon - dijo - Thetis está en el jardín.

Los ojos azules de Kanon se iluminaron como si adivinara las reservas de Anfitrite .

\- Lo sé - dijo devolviéndole el saludo- Pensé que podría usted conversar con Teles mientras me despido de Thetis.

\- Estaré encantada —respondió Anfitrite contenta a pesar suyo.

Thetis contemplaba los rosales tristemente.

\- Buenos días bonita —dijo una voz grave en la penumbra.

Thetis se volvió de un salto. Estaba a algunos metros de ella, apoyado descuidadamente en un árbol.

\- Parece que nos dejas - añadió suavemente.

Thetis asintió con la cabeza. Le miró intentando memorizar el tono de sus cabellos rubios y los rasgos de su bello rostro.

\- Me vas a echar de menos? - preguntó ansiosa.

\- Por supuesto. Todo va a parecerme aburrido sin ti.

\- Sí, me da esa impresión —murmuró Thetis bajando los ojos— Después de mi partida nadie irá a fastidiar tus escapadas con tus prostitutas baratas

\- Nadie —cortó Kanon.

\- ¿Me esperaras? — preguntó ella levantando hacia él sus cándidos ojos.

\- Estaré aquí cuando vuelvas, si es eso lo que quieres decir —respondió él evasivamente.

\- Ya sabes lo que quiero decir —insistió Thetis— Quiero saber si podrías decidirte por nadie hasta que...

Se calló molesta ¿Por qué acababa siempre así con él? ¿Por qué no podía mostrarse distante y flirtear como las chicas mayores?

\- Thetis —dijo Kanon firmemente— te vas a ir y me vas a olvidar. Algún día te preguntarás porque me pediste que te esperara.

\- Ya empiezo a preguntármelo —admitió ella tristemente.

Con un suspiro de comprensión, Kanon le acarició la barbilla obligándola a mirarle.

\- Estaré aquí —aseguró con una sonrisa forzada— Y Estaré impaciente por ver cómo has crecido.

Subyugada, Thetis levantó los ojos hacia ese bello rostro y después cometió un error fatal. Impulsivamente, se levantó sobre la punta de sus pies y depositó un rápido beso en la comisura de los labios de él.

\- Lo siento no, no debería haberlo hecho —barbotó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras él la apartaba.

\- En efecto.

Sacó una cajita de su bolsillo y la dejó bruscamente en su mano.

\- Te he traído un regalo de despedida.

\- ¿De verdad? —preguntó con un sobresalto de esperanza.

Abrió la cajita con dedos temblorosos y descubrió un pequeño dije de corazón colgado de una cadena de oro.

\- Kanon, es precioso, no me lo hubiera esperado nunca.

\- Es un recuerdo —dijo él prudentemente— nada más.

Thetis apenas le oyó pues estaba muy ocupada acariciando la joya.

\- ¿Lo escogiste tú mismo?

Dudando Kanon frunció las cejas. Había ido a la joyería con Ío y Bian para escoger una chuchería para Teles, pero le habían hecho notar que debía sentirse aliviado de que Thetis se fuera y Kanon les había preguntado si veían alguna cosa apropiada para una niña de quince años. Kanon no tenía ni idea de lo que contenía la cajita antes de que Thetis la abriera. ¿Para qué decírselo a ella? Con un poco de suerte ella encontraría otro joven más dispuesto y perfecto para ella.

\- Lo escogí yo mismo, es un regalo de amigo —dijo por fin.

\- ¡Pero yo no quiero ser tu amiga! Bueno si pero solo por ahora.

\- En ese caso, creo que sería del todo apropiado que dos amigos intercambien un beso de despedida.

Extasiada, ella bajó los párpados y ofreció los labios, pero la boca de Kanon solamente acarició su mejilla. Cuando abrió los ojos él ya se alejaba.

\- Kanon —murmuró con determinación— voy a cambiar totalmente. Cuando vuelva te enamoraras de mí.

Julián paso cerca de ella cuando estaba derramando copiosas lágrimas y supo de inmediato que era por culpa de Kanon. Y eso no le había gustado nada.

El deseo de Thetis no se cumplió. Tiempo después, cuando había regresado para las vacaciones de verano, Julián le había dicho que Kanon había decidido irse a tomar el lugar de su hermano a Atenas como Caballero dorado de Géminis, trabajando para Athena, por lo que no regresaría.

Thetis regreso a Paris triste y frustrada, pero esta vez decidida a olvidar a Kanon recordando que su lealtad a Julián siempre debía ser primero.

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

T Perdón Kanon, me tomaste por sorpresa.

K Ah menos mal. Te pido una disculpa por no contactarte antes, pero nadie parecía poder darme tu teléfono.

T Yo les pedí que no te lo dieran. Quien fue?

K Supongo que lo merezco, pero no te diré quien fue.

T Que quieres Kanon? Tengo una cita y se me hace tarde.

K Tal vez debo llamarte cuando no estés tan ocupada.

T No! Solo dime que quieres y ya!

K Tsss no. Mejor te llamo mañana. Así me cuentas como te fue.

T No Kanon… espera…!

K Bye Thes. Suerte con tu cita!

Kanon colgó dejando a Thes desconcertada, enojada y frustrada. Ella era la que debía cortar la llamada, Kanon no la dejo manejar la situación como ella quería… y para colmo en ese momento Aiacos le mando un mensaje pasando la cita para la noche siguiente provocando que Thes hiciera una rabieta, aventando su teléfono por la ventana.

 **Mayo 20, 10 pm**

 **Campamento Romaní**

 **Sevilla, España**

Unos gritos hicieron sobresaltar a Zita y a Shura ponerse de pie repentinamente.

Un joven frenético, que Shura reconoció como Manuel, primo lejano de Zita, se apresuró en dirección al remolque y cayó de rodillas frente a Zita, sus manos apretadas firmemente como si estuviese implorando.

\- Por favor, Zita, te lo imploro. Ayuda a Rosa. Llego el tiempo del parto de Josefina y ella tiene miedo. Dijo que le prometiste estar con ella

El hombre parecía estar en un estado lamentable, como si compartiese los dolores de parto de su esposa y derramó varias lágrimas por lo que ella estaba sufriendo.

\- Llamaron a la ambulancia? – pregunto mientras se ponía una bata

\- Si pero Rosa dice que no llegaran a tiempo.

\- Carajo! – dijo Zita entrando a su remolque por algunas cosas que necesitaba.

Shura no comprendía lo que pasaba.

\- Por qué te piden ayuda a ti si esta Rosa?

\- No es la primera vez que asisto un parto Shura – dijo mientras buscaba algunas cosas en el gabinete de arriba del baño – Aunque preferiría no hacerlo, porque muero de sueño, pero a Rosa a veces las manos le fallan por la artritis.

\- Puedo ayudarte en algo? – pregunto Shura

\- Sí. Quédate con Manuel y no dejes que entre a su remolque hasta que yo les diga. – dijo Zita tomando todo en una bolsa y corriendo al remolque de la joven pareja, donde le cerró la puerta en las narices al chico.

Shura le calculo unos 19 años, pero no estaba seguro. Había visto a Josefina que ya caminaba como patito los últimos días, pero en realidad nunca se preguntó que hacían en la tribu cuando llegaba su hora.

La noche a pesar de ser primavera, se tornaba fría, por lo que mantenía a los hombres amontonados alrededor del fuego fuera del remolque. El joven padre estaba sentado temblando cerca de las llamas aunque dos cobijas había sido colocadas encima de sus hombros.

Shura y los demás hombres de la tribu, en un ejemplo de camaradería, habían sacado una pequeña televisión para ver un juego de soccer para entretenerse, tensándose junto con Manuel cada vez que un grito estridente rasgaba por el aire de la noche.

Shura no prestaba atención al juego como los demás. La última vez que él había espiado adentro, había gotas de sudor en la frente de Zita y sus rulos rojos colgaban sobre su rostro. Él hubiese querido ir hacia ella y atarle el cabello, pero ella estaba tan absorta atendiendo a la temerosa muchacha que él se dio vuelta y se fue, sólo un simple asentimiento con la cabeza para hacerle saber que él estaba cerca.

Otro grito rasgó el aire y las llamas de la hoguera se agitaron en protesta. Él ya se había olvidado cuantos gritos habían perforado la noche, había dejado de contarlos horas atrás. Era por lo menos dos horas después de medianoche y el bebé se rehusaba a nacer. Shura comenzó a preguntarse si de verdad habían hablado a la ambulancia, pues esta nunca había llegado.

Un grito de dolor hizo que los hombres saltaran a sus pies, y el ya exhausto futuro padre se puso muy pálido. Shura se volvió a asomar al remolque"

\- Josefina, estás luchando muy fuerte- dijo Zita suavemente, secando la frente sudada de la muchacha asustada con un paño húmedo. - El bebé saldrá a su propio tiempo

\- Estoy tan cansada - reclamó Josefina y agarró la mano de Zita - Nada está mal , verdad ? Me dirías si yo estuviese muriendo y te ocuparías de que el bebé viviese, verdad?

Zita ignoró las palabras de la muchacha y Rosa le habló en un tono gentil y tranquilizador

\- No estás muriendo y no hay nada malo con el bebé. Tu trabajo de parto es largo y tedioso y claro doloroso, mas llegará a un buen fin.

Rosa estaba de pie en el lado opuesto de la cama e Zita vio duda y preocupación sombreando sus ojos. Zita estaba segura que su abuela podía hacer parir a Josefina, aunque sentía cierta aprehensión. Tenía el presentimiento que el bebé estaba en una posición incorrecta y precisaba ser girado para un parto seguro. No era una tarea fácil para la partera y menos agradable para la madre, pero tampoco una imposible. Lo que Josefina necesitaba era permanecer tan tranquila como fuera posible. Cada vez que ella se tensaba causaba que el dolor de parto empeorase y la fuerza y el coraje ella precisaría para el parto propiamente dicho disminuyesen.

\- Relájate - ordenó Rosa severamente - Tienes tiempo antes de la próxima contracción de dolor.

Rosa se alejó de la cama hacia la mesa de la cabaña y se lavó sus manos una vez más.

\- Ella está bien?- Zita susurró detrás de ella.

Rosa giró y habló en voz baja

\- Lo estaría si se relajara. Creo que el bebé precisa ser girado...

Zita casi jadeó, pero la mano rápida de Rosa sobre su brazo previno la reacción sorprendida a salir de sus labios.

\- No es una sentencia de muerte para madre o la criatura, pero vas a tener que hacerlo tú.

\- Yo? Yo nunca he hecho eso! – exclamo Zita con voz baja

\- Pues ya va siendo hora de que aprendas – dijo Rosa - Tus manos son pequeñas y ágiles y serán muy útiles esta noche. Las mías ya no funcionan para eso.

Zita contuvo el aliento por unos segundos, pero después asintió. Se secó la frente húmeda con un paño mojado y se preguntó cuál sería la reacción de su marido cuando supiera de su embarazo. Se sentiría orgulloso? Se iría de su lado? Sufriría ella igual que como lo hacía Josefina? Tomó un paño limpio para mojarlo con agua fría. Después volvió con Josefina y pasó el paño a Rosa para que secara el rostro exhausto de la muchacha, ella caminó hacia el extremo de la cama.

Shura permanecía mudo, sumergido en sus propios pensamientos. Él se preguntaba cómo le iría a Zita cuando nacieran sus bebés. Tendría partos tan complicados y dolorosos como ese? Y también se preguntaba si él sería capaz de esperar sentado, escuchando sus gritos. Shura abruptamente se puso de pie, sorprendiendo a los otros. Desde cuando pensaba en tener hijos con Zita? Que estaba sucediéndole?

Ya eran pasadas de la una de la mañana cuando, Shura volvió a asomar la cabeza en el remolque donde estaba Zita.

\- Tengo su cabeza, continua pujando - Zita la urgió y sus manos ayudaron a liberar al bebé del útero. Sus dedos trabajaron frenéticamente para liberar el cordón que estaba en torno al cuello del bebé.

\- Un varón! - dijo Rosa con excitación.

\- Por qué no está llorando? Por qué no puedo oírlo ?- pregunto Josefina

\- Es Perezoso – dijo Rosa todo el tiempo haciendo todo lo posible para conseguir que el bebé silencioso respire. Después de asegurarse que la boca estaba sin obstrucciones , ella suavemente masajeó su garganta y su pecho, girándolo, le dio varias palmadas en la espalda

\- Qué está mal ? Algo está mal ?- dijo Josefina llorando.

Shura sacudió la cabeza. Todo ese trabajo y el bebé había nacido muerto. No podía entender por qué Rosa luchaba tan duro cuando el pequeño obviamente estaba muerto.

Zita tomo al bebe de brazos de Rosa, giró al bebé y se curvó sobre él para insuflarle su respiración en su boca.

Shura se sorprendió. Esta mujer tenaz nunca desistiría, ella lucharía codo a codo con él si fuera necesario. Ella traería coraje, fuerza y honra a su casa y lo más importante, Ella nunca lo avergonzaría.

Un chillido alto e inesperado cruzó la cabaña y causó jadeos de sorpresa de todos los presentes, hasta del poderoso Caballero dorado de Capricornio.

Zita giró en dirección a la puerta antes de colocar el bebé sobre el estómago de Josefina. Su marido simplemente le sacudió la cabeza a ella orgulloso y silenciosamente retrocedió, cerrando la puerta y dejando a las mujeres para terminar la tarea.

\- Tienes un hijo - Shura anunció y le ofreció su mano al joven padre

Manuel tomó su mano, sonrió y repitió como zombi

\- Un varón? Un varón! – Grito abrazando a Shura en una clara demostración de emoción – Estoy seguro que el hijo de ustedes también será un varón y estarás tan orgulloso como yo!

Shura le sonrió.

\- Te equivocas. Nosotros no estamos esperando ningún bebe.

Manuel lo miro extrañado aun con la excitación en los ojos volteando al remolque para cuando le dieran permiso de entrar.

\- Ahhh, yo creí que sí. He visto a Zita irse a dormir temprano todos los días y come como para tres de nosotros, síntomas de embarazo de las chicas de esta familia. No es que la ande vigilando ni mucho menos, pero Josefina y yo habíamos dicho que sería toda una bendición y lo más natural ahora que están casados. No creo que Zita hubiera elegido mejor esposo si lo hubiera buscado a conciencia.

Shura se quedó callado y con el ceño fruncido mientras veía a Manuel entrar al remolque y a Zita salir bostezando. Seria cierto? Pero… ambos se estaban cuidando y si Zita estuviera embarazada… se lo hubiera dicho no? Era imposible que él no cumpliera con su deber si eso fuera cierto, pero… y ahora? Tenía que enfrentarla y preguntarle directamente? O dejar que ella se lo dijera? Y si ni siquiera ella lo sabía?

Zita y Rosa se acercaron a los hombres y Omar las abrazo felicitándolas por su ardua labor. A lo lejos, la ambulancia finalmente se hacía presente. Shura se acercó a ella y suavemente tomó su mano. Sus dedos se deslizaron detrás de su cuello y comenzaron a masajear sus músculos tensos con firmeza. Zita se tensó, pero pronto ella olvidó esa preocupación y simplemente disfrutó el alivio que sus dedos traían a su cuello duro antes de que se la llevara de nuevo a la cama a descansar. Sin embargo Shura no pudo dormir hasta ya bien entrada la madrugada pensando en cómo comprobar si lo que Manuel decía era cierto.


	117. Chapter 117

**Capítulo 115**

 **Mayo 21, 8 am**

 **Departamento de Laura**

 **Atenas, Grecia**

Saga y Camus llegaron al departamento de Laura y subieron sin problema al quinto piso. Nadie les impidió el paso, y tampoco había vecinos cerca. Camus se dirigió directamente a la puerta marcada con el número 503 y volteo a ver a Saga.

\- Que estas esperando? Ábrela ya! – ordeno ansioso

\- Que quieres que haga? Que la derribe de ser necesario? – contesto Camus

\- Congélala… derrúmbala… haz lo que sea!

Camus lo miro con un poco de lastima en la mirada. No se le había despegado a su amigo desde el día anterior en el hospital y sabía que a esas alturas se le estaba acabando la paciencia. Después de haber dejado a Nat en su casa para descansar, ella les había prometido tratar de averiguar lo que fuera acerca del secuestro de Laura de la manera más discreta posible, pues ambos le habían pedido, que antes de movilizar a toda la policía, los dejara intentar encontrarla a lo que después de un poco de jaleo, Nat había accedido. Fingirían que Laura tenia varicela para poder justificarla en el Majestic y ante su Capitán, dándoles el tiempo necesario para recuperarla sin mayores problemas, y para eso, Saga hizo un certificado médico con la información necesaria, que Nat llevaría a sus superiores.

\- Aja… la rompo y luego qué? Dejo sus cosas a merced de las ratas de dos patas solo porque no tienes paciencia? – contesto Camus tranquilamente – Debe de tener una llave de repuesto por aquí.

\- Lo dudo – dijo Saga volteando para todos lados

\- Pues yo digo que si – dijo Camus caminando hacia una jardinera cercana con muchas piedras blancas alrededor. Movió algunas hasta que encontró la que buscaba: Una piedra falsa con una llave dentro. – Ves?

\- Si, si… muy listo. Abre ya carajo!

Camus rolo sus ojos una vez más, metió la llave y abrió fácilmente. Ambos entraron en silencio. Para Saga, esto era un territorio nuevo y completamente extraño. Se quedó unos segundos para ver a su alrededor. Era un departamento pequeño, de una sola recamara pero amueblado con gusto y noto que el mobiliario era tan… impersonal y nuevo, que estaba seguro que habían venido con el arrendamiento del departamento. Nada en él decía absolutamente nada de la persona que vivía ahí.

Camino un poco hacia la cocina, donde estaba Camus.

\- Estas completamente seguro que Laura vive aquí? – termino preguntando

\- Sí. – contesto Camus entendiendo sus dudas – He estado aquí un par de veces. Es extraño no? Yo pensé lo mismo la primera vez.

\- Sí. Creo que es el primer departamento de una chica en la que no hay fotos, ni elementos personales, ni decoraciones femeninas…

\- Por qué no buscas alguna pista en la recamara y yo busco en la sala? – pregunto Camus

Saga asintió. Camino muy despacio hacia la recamara. Entro casi con reverencia, como si entrara a un templo sagrado. La cama estaba vestida con un hermoso duvet satinado de color rojo con negro. Saga se acercó a la cama tocándola con suavidad con un dedo, como si la estuviera recorriendo a ella. El grito de Camus lo saco de su ensoñación.

\- Encontraste algo?

\- No, aun no.

Se dirigió al closet, donde estaba toda su ropa y sus uniformes. Varias docenas de zapatos, sombreros, maquillaje… nada fuera de lo ordinario. Checo todas las repisas, y en las cajas solo había cd's, dvd's y algunos recuerdos de lugares donde había estado. Ni una carta, postal, documento, nada… busco debajo de las almohadas, debajo del colchón, debajo de la cama… nada.

En las mesitas de noche solo había unos cuantos libros para leer, unas cuantas medicinas, esmaltes de uñas y el cargador de su celular.

Su joyero en forma de cofre antiguo estaba lleno, pero no había nada que les sirviera para saber en dónde estaba. Comenzó a abrir los cajones de su ropa. No había nada relevante, excepto su ropa perfectamente doblada y ordenada. Llego al último cajón y no pudo menos que sonreír al ver su colección de prendas íntimas. Se detuvo un momento para tomar una de ellas. Un sueño hecho de encaje rojo similar al de aquel día en el que Laura le había bailado.

\- Saga! Ven! Encontré algo! – grito Camus

Saga corrió hacia la cocina escondiendo en su bolsillo su precioso hallazgo.

\- Que encontraste?

\- Esto. – dijo Camus extendiéndole un sobre blanco

Saga lo tomó y vio que había una leyenda escrita:

 ** _"Si algo llega a sucederme…"_**

Lo abrió rápidamente y dentro solo contenía una pequeña tarjeta blanca que decía:

 ** _"Si algo llega a sucederme, cúlpese de mi muerte a Henry Eustacio alias "Henry", Colombia BNA 9902 OWDC ._** ** _46837765-46837765-46837765"_**

\- Qué demonios significa esto Camus? – pregunto Saga extendiendo la tarjeta a su amigo.

\- Significa, que es posiblemente la única clave que tenemos para desenmascarar el misterio y deberemos volver a hablar con Nat – dijo Camus muy serio

\- Crees que quiera ayudarnos sin involucrar a la policía?

\- Bueno… es Nat! Tendremos que sacar la artillería pesada – dijo Camus mientras sacaba su celular.

\- De verdad estas sugiriendo lo que estoy pensando?

\- No sería la primera vez y Laura me dio información muy interesante acerca de ella que puede ayudarnos a convencerla.

 **Mayo 21, 9 am**

 **Ptolomea**

 **Inframundo.**

\- Si ya terminaste de desayunar, vámonos. Tienes mucho trabajo – dijo Minos con cara de pocos amigos.

Su día comenzaba a las 8 am, pero había dormido de mas, lo que le había dado la oportunidad a Milo de consumir los alimentos que una de las monjas oscuras le había dejado en la mesa.

Milo no dijo nada, se levantó a regañadientes de donde estaba y siguió a Minos, quien verdaderamente estaba de un humor nefasto. La noche anterior se había quedado dormido rendido mientras Aiacos le contaba como finalmente se había atrevido a invitar a Thetis a cenar, y no le había hablado ni mensajeado a Shaina. Esperaba que ella no se enojara por eso.

Se dirigieron a la oficina principal de Ptolomea que Minos abrió con lentitud. Sonrió al ver que se había hecho lo que había pedido y entraron. Minos fue directo a su escritorio y se sentó cómodamente para ver la minuta del día.

Milo se quedó con cara de What. Minutos más tarde, ya que Minos recordó a Milo, le dijo:

\- Necesito que me ayudes a archivar lo que tengo atrasado…

\- Ok

\- Por orden alfabético…

\- Ok

\- Primero los Amarillos, luego los Azules y al final los Rojos…

\- De acuerdo. – dijo Milo – No se escucha tan difícil.

\- No lo es. – dijo Minos – Después deberás llevarlos al archivo que está en el sótano al final del pasillo en el mismo orden…

\- Ok.

\- Y para que veas que soy buena onda, los que vayan saliendo yo los iré acomodando en su lugar para no cargarte la mano. Comienza y no me molestes que voy a estar ocupado – dijo Minos tomando sus implementos para ir a la corte.

\- Uhhh… Minos… a riesgo de sonar como un inepto…. Dónde están esos folders que tengo que archivar?

\- Detrás de la puerta del fondo – dijo Minos saliendo de su oficina con una sonrisa.

Milo se dirigió a la puerta del fondo y la abrió con cuidado. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y no pudo dejar de gritar.

\- Malditooooooooo hijoooooooo de putaaaaaaaaaaaa

Minos se fue riendo todo el camino a la corte. Que eran 25 mil archivos para acomodar para un poderoso santo dorado de Athena?

 **Mayo 21, 10 am**

 **Tercera casa de Géminis**

 **Atenas, Grecia**

Kanon parecía estar de buen humor. De hecho estaba atento para cuando bajara o subiera Shaina. Shion les había dado la buena noticia de que ya estaba en casa y él quería verla. Sin importar las fricciones que habían tenido en el pasado, a el verdaderamente le importaba ver y saber que estaba bien, que todo sería como antes. Shaina no había subido la noche anterior pues se había quedado en su antigua cabaña con sus amigas y Sammy, y tampoco había subido a desayunar.

Pensando en esto, tomo su celular y se tumbó en el sofá. Camus no estaba, Milo tampoco… necesitaba hablar con alguien o se iba a volver loco:

 _Querida Tania:_

 _Hola! Como estas? Ya sueno como disco rayado disculpándome por mi demora en escribir, pero ya te había más o menos contado como estaban las cosas por acá. Espero que estés bien y que tu tía también ya esté bien._

 _Acá yo me siento lo más cercano a feliz de lo que he estado en mucho tiempo. Sabes? Han regresado a Shaina sana y salva y te prometo que eso es motivo de alegría al menos para mí, no únicamente porque ella está bien, sino porque parece no tener grandes secuelas sicológicas después del episodio aunque te confieso que no estaré tranquilo hasta que yo lo vea con mis propios ojos. Sí, sí. No la he visto. Paso por aquí cuando yo no estaba, por lo que se me escapo pero la ando cazando para verla. Tal vez hasta me atreva a abrazarla como bienvenida aunque no sé si sea lo más adecuado. Shion, nuestro jefe, nos ha pedido que le tengamos un poquito de consideración, pues parece que ella cree que nosotros la veremos menos después de esto. Yo digo que es algo absurdo, pero te confieso que yo espero que no. Ella es la mujer más valiente que conozco, pero no se lo digas. En realidad la admiro y reconozco que sus esfuerzos allá arriba nos ha hecho la vida más sencilla y llevadera a todos nosotros aunque pensándolo bien, también nos ha metido en ciertos aprietos que ya te iré contando. Ya no supe si tú la habías conocido o no. También es la consentida de mi hermano._

 _Uhhh… te había contado que tenía uno? Es un poquitín menos guapo y carismático que yo jijiji. Hablando de eso, desde ayer siento que mi hermano esta triste y preocupado, pero no le he llamado. No quiero interrumpirlo en caso de que este en alguna cirugía importante o algo así. Bueno… si, adivinaste. Es doctor y el orgullo de todos en la familia. Vaya… creo que ando un poco nostálgico verdad? Tal vez es solo que hasta hace poco no nos llevábamos muy bien y aunque él sabe que cuenta conmigo para cualquier cosa… a veces nos cuesta un poquito admitir que necesitamos el uno del otro. No sé si me doy a entender. Espero que sí porque ni yo me entendí jijiji. Eso me recuerda… Cómo va el problema de tu hermano? Que es lo que ha dicho el abogado al respecto? Si ves que ese zoquete no te da avances cuando se los pides, despídelo y consíguete otro. No soy ajeno a las reglas y leyes de Bahamas, y sé que a veces la gente es un poco… vale madres. Si necesitas que te ayude con algo más, de verdad y sin ningún compromiso avísame. Estoy algo lejos pero te aseguro que puedo hacer ciertos milagros con los contactos que he generado a lo largo de los años o si no confías en mi (que nadie te culparía), siempre puedes preguntarle a Julián. (Por cierto ahora que lo veas, dile que Shaina ya está aquí. Él está esperando también la buena noticia)._

 _Y… ya que estamos más o menos en confianza… Puedo preguntarte tu opinión en algo? Estoy en una encrucijada. Uno de mis amigos requiere de un… objeto que es de vida o muerte para la mujer que quiere y le prometí ayudarlo pero la única persona que puede prestarnos ese objeto es una chica que cuando era más joven creía estar enamorada de mí. Estoy hablando de hace cuatro años. No le había hablado en más de dos y ayer finalmente lo hice, pero obviamente mi llamada no fue bienvenida. No quiero que pienses que soy un HDP… Bueno si, pero no con ella. Todo lo contrario. Fue porque la quiero mucho que no hice caso de sus insinuaciones pues solo era una niña de 15 años y yo le estaba casi doblando la edad. Tal vez me pase de indiferente o cruel en su momento y conociéndola me la va a hacer de emoción para prestarme lo que necesito. Como crees que deba proceder? Explotando los sentimientos que ella alguna vez tuvo para conmigo o me olvido de eso e intento conseguirlo por algún otro sucio medio (Jajaja). Obviamente primero se lo pediré de buen modo y si tengo que rogarle pues lo hago, pero algo me dice que la alacrancita va a sacar su aguijón y pues tampoco quiero ensañarme mucho. Durante muchos años fue como mi hermanita menor aunque ella no me veía así. Dame tu punto de vista desde la perspectiva femenina antes de que meta las cuatro y su hermano me rompa el cuello._

 _Vaya! Creo que ahora si mi correo es medio largo… ves por qué no me debes agarrar de buenas? Porque entonces no hay quien me pare la boca jijiji. Deben ser las dos de la mañana por allá, así que mejor te dejo dormir._

 _Que tengas dulces sueños._

 _Dragón del Mar_

Kanon envió rápidamente el correo antes de arrojar el teléfono al otro lado del sofá y se le quedara viendo al techo. Oficialmente estaba aburrido. También estaba el asunto de Thetis. No se oía muy contenta de oírlo la noche anterior, por lo que en un ligero ataque de sensatez había preferido colgarle el teléfono. No tenía prevista esa reacción pero ya no importaba. Esperaría un poco para marcarle otra vez.

\- Maldita cabra loca! No podías fijarte en alguna chica menos complicada?

 **20 minutos después**

Kanon terminaba de poner el suavizante a su carga de ropa en la lavadora cuando su celular le indico que tenía un nuevo correo electrónico. Termino de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y salió a una de las bancas para leerlo.

 _Querido Dragón del Mar:_

 _Ciertamente tu correo me tomo por sorpresa, pues creí que ya te habías olvidado de mí. Ahora me doy cuenta, por tus palabras, que tu trabajo debe ser muy estresante y que tus preocupaciones son muchas. Tal vez solo soy alarmista, o estoy tan acostumbrada a que en esta isla no pase nada que yo lo siento así. De todos modos me dio gusto recibir tu correo y mucho más gusto el escucharte tan… como podría decírtelo… natural? Hasta ahora tus correos eran muy formales pero supongo que era por lo mismo. Ahora puedo imaginarte como una persona normal, con sus problemas y sentimientos y no solo alguien que me escribía por compromiso. Me doy a entender? Si no pues tenme un poquito de consideración, pues son casi las tres de la mañana por aquí._

 _No empieces a reganarme. A decir verdad estaba despierta cuando recibí tu correo y no quise esperar a que amaneciera otra vez para contestarlo. Era la hora de darle su medicina a mi tía y como parece niña chiquita pues se las tengo que dar o a ella se le olvida. Más bien… no se le olvida sino que le gusta sentirse mimada y pues yo la complazco. Ella ha tenido un progreso enorme y de verdad que no podre agradecerte nunca el que me hayas ayudado. Tal vez cuando vengas pueda hacerte un pastel o algo así, obviamente bajo la supervisión de mi tía, porque no creo que quieras comerte un pastel salado Jajaja Sip. Más o menos así me salen los postres. Mi tía dice que es porque no cocino con amor. Tal vez tiene razón. Pero… como cocinar con amor si no lo conozco? Si bueno tampoco me malentiendas. Amo a mi tía y a mi hermano, pero ella se refería a otra clase de amor. Tu entiendes (blush blush). Espero algún día conocerlo y entonces ser tan buena cocinera como mi tía, pero mientras tanto, sándwiches de queso a la parrilla son mi especialidad Jajaja._

 _Lo de tu hermano, pues no. No me habías dicho y pues eso de que estas más guapo tú, eso se lo he oído al Señor Julián muchas veces cuando viene su hermano Alone aunque si los ponemos juntos pues el señor Alone está súper híper mega sexy jijiji y pues el señor Julián si esta guapo pero no es para tanto Jajaja. Justo la semana pasada andaba por aquí y no te imaginas el trabajo que me dieron esos dos. Literalmente tuve que pedirle ayuda al señor Fes para que los cargara a su cuarto. No tengo nada en contra de ninguno de los dos cuando toma porque las propinas que me dejan son muy buenas, pero se pusieron a cantar y bueno… no le digas al Señor Julián pero no canta nada bien jijiji._

 _Ouch… perdí el hilo de lo que estaba hablando…. Ah sí! Y bueno pues si te preocupa tanto tu hermano, igual puedes mandarle un mensaje de texto preguntándole como esta. Así si está disponible te va a contestar y si no está disponible pues lo hará cuando pueda. Lo importante es que le demuestres que estás ahí para él y no únicamente al revés (si acaso es que es el caso, verdad?)._

 _En cuanto a lo de tu jefa… me da gusto que ya este todo bien. Le pregunte a una de mis compañeras si la recordaba y casi me cachetea para que reaccionara Jajaja y es que la verdad no la había relacionado hasta que me dijeron quién era. Como olvidarla si me hizo ganar muchas propinas con todos los que se tenían que quedar por resetear su brazalete jajajaja. Ok Ok sueno_ materialista _pero cuando vives con un presupuesto apretado pues… no necesito explicarlo, o si?. La verdad es que a todos los empleados nos sorprendió que terminara comprometida con el señor Minos. Algunas de mis compañeras lloraron a mas no poder cuando se anunció el compromiso en la fiesta de fin de año. Jajaja que ridículas! Pero bueno, ok. Lo admito. Si esta papacito el señor Minos pero solo de pensar que paso por manos de la mitad de las chicas de por aquí… wuacala de perro chorrillento. A pesar de eso, ellos dos se veían muy bien juntos y de todo corazón les deseo que sean muy felices y vengan seguido por aquí. Así resetean más brazaletes y gano más dinero… bueno… supongo que no es bueno desear eso verdad? Con lo de rehabilitación y todo eso… pobres criaturitas indefensas (jijiji)._

 _En cuanto a lo de mi hermano… pues… no sé si le tele pateaste a mi abogado o que, pues justamente renuncio hace dos días. Dijo que el caso era en extremo difícil por todas las pruebas que están en su contra y que mejor buscara a otro. Afortunadamente no le había dado ningún adelanto, o lo hubiera agarrado de las bolas y tirado al mar a que se lo comieran las langostas, pero ahora tengo que buscar a otro abogado y súper rápido porque si no, atrasaran el juicio. He hablado con mi hermano por teléfono y se escucha tranquilo. Dice que no me preocupe por él, que el tiempo que ha estado ahí dentro le ha servido mucho e incluso se ha inscrito en un programa universitario. Eso no me lo creo y quiero ir a ver qué tan cierto es, pero tengo que esperar hasta finales de junio a mis vacaciones. No quiero abusar de las bondades del Sr. Julián._

 _Y hablando de eso… gracias por el tip de la Universidad en línea. Pude inscribirme justo a tiempo para el siguiente semestre que comienza en agosto y estoy súper emocionada. Hay materias que puedo saltármelas haciendo un examen de conocimientos y lo voy a hacer. Ya le pedí permiso al señor Julián y me dejara hacer mis prácticas en el hotel. No es fantástico? Si todo sale bien y me apuro… puedo sacar el título en dos años y medio o antes. Y de nuevo tendré que debértelo a ti, por la oportunidad, el tip y el animarme a hacerlo. Mi tía también está muy emocionada por esto. A veces me siento tentada de hablarle de ti y de todo lo que has hecho por nosotros y… luego recuerdo el por qué lo haces y entonces me quedo callada. Que podría decirle si ni siquiera tengo un nombre? (No lo tomes como presión, era solo un hecho)._

 _Y bueno… antes de cortar el rollo porque si no, no tendremos de que hablar en la próxima comunicación (que espero que sea pronto), y en cuanto a lo de la chica… es algo difícil pero no imposible. Como te dije, nunca me he enamorado, así que no se te decir a ciencia cierta, pero mi tía siempre dice que los amores no se olvidan. Tal vez por eso no fue muy bienvenida tu llamada. Tal vez ella está tratando de reponerse de su corazón roto y ya le echaste a perder su trabajo de dos años (si eran dos?). No puedo dejar de admirar tu fuerza de voluntad y caballerosidad al rechazar a una niña de 15 años. Admitámoslo… El señor Julián dijo que tienes 32. O sea que tendrías como 30. Conoces a muchos que rechacen las atenciones de una chavita? Yo no. Cualquier otro se la hubiera echado al plato, y luego desechado cual trapo viejo, sobre todo si ella era bonita. Eso no me lo mencionaste. Era bonita? Bueno, ya volví a salirme del tema. El punto es que habla con ella como si no hubiera pasado nada. No le endulces el oído o de verdad se va a enojar. Lo más seguro es que quiera vengarse como dices. No le sigas el juego. Chance y hasta celoso te quiere poner Jaja. Ok. Dejare de ver las telenovelas de mi tía, pero igual y si pasa. Solo no te enojes. El que se enoja pierde. Llégale por el lado amable y si quieres y no se ha dejado por otro medio… algo que hacemos las mujeres y muy bien es chantajear… tú lo has hecho? Es una buena arma aunque no sé si funciona del mismo modo para ustedes pero si como dices, es de vida o muerte, valdrá la pena por ver feliz a tu amigo no?_

 _En fin… Hora de ir a descansar o tendré ojeras y ni todo el maquillaje me las va a quitar._

 _Que tengas un excelente día y seguimos en contacto._

 _Tania._

Kanon estaba riendo cuando cerró el celular. Tania era más divertida de lo que suponía. Su forma fresca y natural de hablar y de tomar las cosas era completamente distinta a la forma en la que le había hablado de frente las poquísimas ocasiones en las que se habían cruzado.

La imagen de Tania con su minifalda en el bar Nigga disfrutando entre sus brazos le llego tan de golpe que tuvo que recordarse volver a respirar. Se le estaba saliendo de control todo el asunto y si no tenía cuidado, iba a poner en peligro todo por lo que había trabajado.

 **Mayo 21, 11am**

 **Precinto #1 de la Policía Metropolitana**

 **Atenas, Grecia**

Camus llego corriendo al punto de reunión donde vería a Dohko y Junet y los tres se dirigieron al precinto.

\- Disculpe venimos porque nos informaron que posiblemente habían dado con la persona que reportamos como desaparecida – dijo Camus en la recepción

\- Nombre de la víctima? – dijo un uniformado con voz aburrida

\- Shaka de Virgo – contesto Camus.

El policía checo sus listas.

\- Está en el hospital de AHEPA en el área de victimas sexuales. El detective que lleva su caso se encuentra interrogando a los dos secuestradores.

\- Victimas sexuales? – pregunto Camus preocupado - Ojala no hayan desflorado a la virgencita – pensó.

\- Secuestradores? – pregunto Junet – Podemos verlos?

\- Seguro. Vayan por ese pasillo, tercera puerta a la derecha.

\- Gracias.

Los tres se dirigieron hacia donde les indicaron y con sorpresa vieron que los dos interrogados eran Shun y Shiryu. Shun lloraba como niño asustado y Shiryu de los nervios ya se había hecho hasta una trenza francesa.

\- Qué demonios! – exclamo Dohko volviéndose a Camus – Que no estaban en Japón?

\- Aparentemente no. Tu sabes algo Junet? – pregunto Camus.

\- No señor. Ni idea.

\- Y Hyoga? Y Seiya? – pregunto Dohko

\- Dijeron que eran dos… supongo que ellos no vinieron. – dijo Camus – Crees que deba preguntarles? Tengo que regresar a lo que estaba haciendo y no debo perder el tiempo aquí.

Dohko volteo a verlo en silencio. Debía ser algo importante como para dejar a los pubertos de lado.

Camus salió al pasillo y se encontró de vuelta con Nat, quien había ido a entregar el certificado médico de Laura.

\- Nat!

\- Camus! Que haces aquí? – dijo – Ya saben algo de…

\- Sí y no. Vas de salida?

\- Sí. Voy a la casa. No me siento muy bien aún.

\- Si me ayudas aquí, te acompaño a tu casa. Necesito hablar contigo de todos modos.

\- Ok. Que necesitas?

\- En la sala de interrogación hay dos chicos. Son amigos míos. Se les acusa de secuestro a otro amigo pero este amigo no está aquí sino aparentemente en el hospital. Crees que tengan alguna foto del que está en el hospital? Sabes que no puedo estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo.

\- Lo sé, lo sé. Déjame ver – dijo Nat yendo hasta la zona de escritorios.

Regreso con un folder con muchas hojas. Entre ellas una foto de un chico rubio de ojos azules amarrado a la cama del hospital.

\- Aquí tienes – dijo Nat extendiéndoselo

Camus lo recibió y soltó la carcajada al ver el estado de Hyoga.

\- Jajaja lo sabía. Tienen al tipo equivocado. Este no es el que reportamos.

\- En serio? – dijo Nat viendo la foto - Estas seguro?

\- Jajaja te lo juro. Este es amigo de los otros dos. Mira. Te voy a enviar la foto del que buscamos. Apenas encontramos esta en nuestros archivos.

\- Uy que mal que no sea el… bueno… les diré que los suelten a todos e imprimiré la foto y se la daré al detective.

\- Gracias Nat. Te espero al frente?

\- Sí. Ya salgo.

Camus regreso a donde estaba Dohko y Junet.

\- Jajaja cometieron un error. No es Shaka.

\- En serio? – pregunto Junet – Entonces quién es?

\- Jajaja es Hyoga Jajaja

\- Hyoga? Ahhh entiendo. Joven, Rubio, ojos azules… jijiji pobrecitos.

\- Bueno… que les sirva de lección. – dijo Camus – Según entiendo, no tendrían nada que estar haciendo aquí en Grecia. Los dejo. Tengo que hacer algo más importante.

\- Está bien. Yo me encargo de estos tres – dijo Dohko – Vamos Junet?

\- Si maestro.

Camus salió apresurado para verse con Nat, quien ya estaba en la puerta.

Caminaron unas cuadras antes de que Camus detuviera un taxi y Nat le diera la dirección de su casa.

\- Nat… encontramos algo que puede ser una pista que nos llevara a Laura – dijo con voz suave – Pero recuerda tu promesa. No involucraras a las autoridades.

\- Sí. Lo recuerdo bien Camus, pero…

\- Encontramos un nombre. Crees que puedas averiguar todo sobre ese tipo?

\- Mmm… si, supongo que sí.

Camus le entrego un papel con el nombre. Nat lo abrió.

\- Nunca he oído hablar de él.

\- Pero puedes averiguarlo verdad? – pregunto Camus ansioso

\- Si puedo. Tengo acceso a varias bases de datos pero… voy a tener que hacer malabares. Si es alguien peligroso puede estar marcado y el solo abrir su archivo podría alertar a varias agencias…

\- No puede enterarse nadie!

\- Ya se… mmm… Espera! Ya lo tengo! Johnny está en la ciudad…

\- Johnny?

\- Mmm…. Podemos decir que es un ex novio. Él trabaja para la interpol. Su base de datos es mucho más amplia… pero no quiero decirle que me preste su clave. Es muy chismoso y puede echarnos de cabeza!

\- Entonces? – dijo Camus impaciente

\- No sé! – dijo Nat tomando su cabeza desesperada.

Camus decidió usar su plan y le tomo ambas manos.

\- Nat. Tu recuerdas cuando conocieron a Saga en el hospital? – pregunto Camus sonriendo

\- Aja

\- Recuerdas que Laura le echo bronca a la pareja que traía la niña?

\- Como olvidarlo si era…

\- Te gustaría pasar una noche loca solos él y tú? – volvió a preguntar Camus

Nat abrió grandes sus ojo y comenzó a tartamudear.

\- Yo… el… que?

\- Laura dice que sabes que a él le gusta jugar rudo…. Y tú tienes ciertas… inclinaciones similares.

\- (gulp)

\- Si le sacas la información a "Johnny", Esta noche DM será todo tuyo o viceversa – planteo Camus tranquilo

\- En… enserio? – decía Nat imaginándose lo que podrían hacer juntos

\- Sip. Ya dijo que si! Solo necesitamos que nos consigas esa información lo antes posible. Crees que podrás?

\- Y… va a… (gulp)… ponerse sus pantalones de… cuero negro?

\- Supongo que sí.

\- Y… traerá sus juguetes?

\- Puedes apostarlo. – dijo Camus sonriendo. Había sido demasiado fácil.

\- Tengo que ir a la manicura y al salón y…

\- Nat…

\- Si?

\- La información?

\- Todo sea por encontrar a Laura verdad? – dijo Suspirando – Está bien. Te mandare la información por mensaje lo antes posible. Le llamare a Johnny en cuanto llegue a casa.

\- Gracias Nat. Los tres te lo agradecemos mucho. Te prometo que encontraremos a Laura y la traeremos sana y salva.

 **Mayo 21, 13pm**

 **Restaurante Glouton**

 **Belo Horizonte, Brasil**

Niv veía a Alde con extrañeza. Habían pedido una charola de empanadas de costilla de cerdo y unas caipiriñas en la terraza del restaurante Glouton, en el centro y media hora después, las empanadas seguían ahí, sin que Alde las hubiera tocado. Obviamente, eso no era normal.

\- Alde… te sucede algo? – pregunto preocupada

\- No, peque, por qué preguntas? – contesto tomando de su bebida

\- Pues… no has comido nada. Te sientes mal?

Alde la miro y solo negó con la cabeza. Niv quería una respuesta y decidió presionar un poco más.

\- Tal vez… estas preocupado por algo? Problemas con algún próximo partido?.

\- Si… tienes razón. Estoy algo preocupado y distraído. Perdóname por favor.

\- Te puedo ayudar?

\- Yo… es que…

Niv pudo darse cuenta que Alde quería decirle algo pero no sabía cómo. Tampoco estaba actuando normal y se preguntaba si habría sido culpa suya por la conversación de dos noche atrás. El día anterior no habían platicado ni se habían visto pues el había tenido varios compromisos y odiaba verlo así.

\- Es por algo que hice o dije la última vez que nos vimos, verdad? – pregunto Niv muy seria

\- No… bueno si… bueno tal vez. Solo… Solo me agarraste por sorpresa con ciertas cosas.

\- Como qué?

\- Como lo de… que me voy a ir y tu saldrás con Roberto.

Niv no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Alde estaba celoso?

\- Jajaja en serio?

\- En realidad, tal vez involuntariamente me bajaste de mi nube. Tiendo a vivir sin pensar en el futuro, es parte del trabajo. Yo no me había puesto a pensar en que va a pasar a fines de junio una vez que me tenga que regresar a Atenas. Te has convertido en tan poco tiempo en una parte tan importante de mi vida que no sé cómo voy a poder hacerla a un lado así de fácil como lo planteas tú. Todo el día de ayer intente recordar mis días en mi casa cuando aún no te conocía y no me vino nada a la cabeza, como si realmente mi vida no hubiera comenzado sino hasta que llegue aquí y te conocí.

\- Alde! – exclamo Niv con un nudo en la garganta

\- Para ti, como lo dijiste, puedo ser solo un capricho o un amor de primavera. Tienes muchos admiradores e inmediatamente encontraras mi reemplazo. Yo no podré hacer lo mismo. Ni siquiera sé cómo voy a reunir fuerzas para regresar, aunque sé que debo hacerlo porque es mi deber y yo no fallo en mis deberes, pero mi corazón se va a quedar aquí, en Brasil.

Niv se puso a tomar de su bebida para que Alde no notara que estaba temblando.

\- De hecho ni siquiera entiendo que me viste, o porque me elegiste. De verdad que no. Pero siempre agradeceré a los dioses el haberme cruzado en tu camino.

\- Oh Vamos Alde! Por qué carambas te han elegido tus otras novias? Porque eres súper varonil y un amor súper tierno y considerado y un apasionado del soccer y…

Alde no la dejo terminar porque comenzó a reír.

\- Cuáles novias? Tu eres la primer chica con la que salgo.

\- No bromees con eso.

\- Jajaja es en serio. De donde vengo, sin mentirte, digamos que soy el menos… cotizado de todos.

\- Por qué? Están ciegas o qué?

\- Ahhh jajajaja Niv, te adoro pero yo también soy realista. No has visto a mis hermanos. – Saco su celular y le hizo una señal para que se acercara. Espero a que Niv se pusiera junto a él, le paso un brazo para abrazarla y siguió – Te los voy a presentar por foto y en orden. Este es Mu. Ya te lo había ensenado. Es mi mejor amigo y muy hábil con las manos. Se considera un artesano y sus temas de conversación son legendarios.

\- Ah sí! El famoso Mu. – dijo Niv viendo la foto – Se ve muy tranquilo y centrado.

\- Lo es. Y aunque él diga que no, yo sé que ya le echo el ojo a Geist. Una de las cuatro chicas de las que te hable.

\- Y es bonita?

\- No tengo ni la más remota idea.

\- Como es eso? – pregunto extrañada – Que no la conoces?

\- Sí, pero por regla general, las mujeres que viven ahí, tienen que esconder su rostro con una máscara de metal. Si les llegas a ver la cara, tienen que matarte.

\- Qué?

\- Soy curioso pero no tanto como para que me maten jijiji

\- Menos mal. Luego me explicas eso de que no puedes verles la cara eh?

\- Jajaja sí. El siguiente es Kanon – dijo mientras ponía la foto en el celular.

Niv no dijo nada pero si abrió grandes los ojos. Comenzaba a comprender el porqué de lo que había dicho Alde. Era extremadamente atractivo.

\- No hay mujer que él se proponga conquistar y no caiga en sus brazos. Entre él y Milo se llevaban el 50% de las mujeres. Desgraciadamente se le conoce como un gran manipulador y entre él y su hermano, han engañado incluso a dioses!

\- Que exagerados – dijo Niv en tono escéptico.

\- Y ahora tenemos a DM – dijo mostrándole una foto del mismo.

Niv lo vio y se acurruco más en brazos de Alde volviendo la cara hacia él.

\- Ese me da miedo.

\- Jajaja y deberías tenerlo. Es un maldito Sádico que solo sabe tratar a las mujeres con un látigo (literalmente). Afrodita dice que es porque no lo conocemos bien. Ellos dos son muy unidos jejeje a veces hasta decimos que son novios, pero como también tiene un temperamento muy… corto… no siempre lo hacemos en su cara jijiji

\- Yo no andaría con ese – dijo Niv escondiendo su rostro en el torso de Alde.

\- Jajaja no Niv. Eres demasiado mujer para él. – dijo dándole un beso en su cabello – Déjame ver quien sigue… Ah sí! El melenas: Aioria.

\- Jajaja que serio! – dijo Niv al ver su foto

\- Sí. Siempre tiene cara de huele-a-shit Jajaja pero es buena onda mientras no lo hagas enojar. Sobre todo ahora que Aioros, su hermano, regreso con nosotros. Eso lo ha suavizado un poco más. Está enamorado de Marín, otra de las cuatro chicas…

\- A esa tampoco la conoces?

\- Nop. A ninguna.

\- Mmm…

\- El siguiente… es Shaka. Viajamos juntos el primer tramo. Mira!

\- Ahhh que ojos tan azules!

\- Si… son su mejor cualidad física. Jajaja. Es el más poderoso de todos nosotros Niv y se ha ganado el respeto de todos nosotros, pero como persona, se siente tanto Juan Camaney, que es un reverendo HDP.

\- Que lastima!

\- Sí. De hecho en este momento anda desaparecido y yo no puedo ayudarles desde aquí.

\- Entiendo.

\- Lo único bueno… Es que por lo mismo tiene menos mujeres que yo Jajaja

\- Alde!

\- Bueno ya, no dije nada. Quien más… Dohko.

\- Ahhh él no se ve tan temerario – dijo Niv viendo a un Dohko sonriendo.

\- No. No lo es. Es el más grande de todos nosotros y el más sabio por mucho. Le decimos Maestro a forma de respeto. Quieres un consejo? Vas con él. Incluso El patriarca lo tiene en gran estima.

\- Vaya! Parece muy amistoso

\- Sí que lo es… Y ahora… Milo. El que se acaba de casar recuerdas?

\- Si…. Ay por Dios!

\- Jajaja sí. Así dicen todas – dijo Alde sonriendo – De hecho se nos hizo muy extraño que fuera el primero en caer en las redes del matrimonio.

\- Por qué?

\- Pues… por mujeriego principalmente, pero Mu dice que le ha sentado muy bien y ahora está esperando a su primer hijo. Bien por él.

Niv volteo a verlo con el rubor a todo lo que daba.

\- Y… y tú piensas en… tener hijos algún día?

\- Jajaja por lo menos media docena

\- Qué?

\- Jajaja luego te explico – dijo Alde sonriendo – Mientras…. Sigamos con… Aioros. Hermano de Aioria.

\- El parecido es asombroso!

\- Y que lo digas! Aioros es 12 años más grande que Aioria. Es el segundo más grande de todos nosotros, y es muy bueno. Todo un angelito.

\- Jajaja se le nota.

\- Y desde luego… es el que mantiene a raya a Aioria. Este otro es Shura. Es muy muy muy orgulloso, y tiene un porte espectacular. Íntimo amigo de Aioros. Las malas lenguas dicen que está súper híper amarrado a su mujer-novia.

\- A su qué?

\- Mujer-novia. Jajaja Es que no sabemos exactamente. Mu dice que ella dice que es su esposa pero él no lo ha confirmado así que por el momento es su mujer-novia.

\- Ohhhh

\- Jajaja si es que estamos un poco loquitos. Este… es Camus. Tal vez uno de los más serios y analíticos de todos nosotros. Rara vez le vemos sonreír y aun así tiene un pegue con las mujeres que muchos envidiamos y con su acento francés pues es peor.

\- Ahhh entiendo!

\- Y por último… la florecita: Afro. Le digo así porque parece frágil y delicado como sus rosas, pero es aún más sádico que Deathmask.

\- Uh…. Seguro que es hombre?

Alde no pudo reprimir su risa

\- Ninguno de nosotros se ha atrevido a revisarle las credenciales peque pero hasta donde sabemos si que sí.

\- Está usando labial! – dijo escandalizada

\- Jajaja crema de cacao con brillitos dice el Jajaja. Y aquí nuestra última foto grupal.

Niv pudo ver a todos y sonrió. Formaban un grupo uniformemente disparejo y desde luego Alde sobresalía por su estatura.

\- Alde… Gracias por presentarme a tus hermanos aunque sea por foto – dijo Niv devolviéndole el celular y tomándole de las mano para poder verlo a los ojos – Pero… solo hablo por mi desde luego al decir que… nunca andaría con ninguno de ellos.

\- Que dices? Por qué? – pregunto Alde.

\- Bueno… - Niv jugo con su pelo un momento antes de contestar – Personalmente me atrae en el hombre su personalidad y su figura varonil. Ya de por si mi papa creía que era lesbiana… te imaginas se anduviera con chicos más femeninos que yo como ellos? Solo reafirmaría la mala imagen que la gente se hace de mí. O que se me perdiera mi brillo labial y lo tuvieran ellos en su bolsillo? Que tuviera que estar al pendiente día y noche de donde están por temor a que alguien más atractiva que yo me los quiera bajar por guapos? Qué clase de vida tendría?

\- Uhhh?

\- Tú dices que no sabes por qué te escogí pero yo sí. Para mi eres el hombre más atractivo del mundo. Te gustan las mismas cosas que yo, te gusta sonreír, nunca te quejas de nada, siempre le ves las cosas positivas a la vida, no le tienes miedo a nada y me haces no tenerle miedo a nada también. Le caes bien a todo el mundo, no quieres vivir de las apariencias, eres centrado y me tratas con respeto, no como un jugoso pedazo de carne.

\- Pedazo de carne? Pues con quien te juntas?

\- Jajaja aparentemente con puros imbéciles – dijo sonriendo – Pero todavía no termino. Me das mi lugar y mi espacio, mi papa te adora, no tienes vicios, te encanta hacer ejercicio… ok. Pensándolo bien… creo que si voy a tener que estar al pendiente día y noche. Donde encontrare a otro igual de adorable que tú?

\- Jajaja Niv. Estas loquita… y me traes loquito.

Niv sonrió y parpadeo muchas veces incrédula mientras el color se le subía al rostro. Era la primera vez que Alde le decía algo así.

\- En serio? Porque nunca me lo habías dicho?

\- Si bueno – dijo rascándose la cabeza – No sé cómo decir ese tipo de cosas.

\- Jajaja pero lo acabas de decir

\- Si verdad? Jijiji Me gane por lo menos un beso?

\- Te ganaste como mil besos!

\- Puedo comenzar a cobrarlos o tengo que esperarme dos horas después de comer?

Niv comenzó a reír.

\- Jajajajaja olvide una cualidad muy importante en ti Alde – dijo Niv acercándosele peligrosamente a Alde

\- Si? Cuál?

\- Me haces reír… mucho.

\- Entonces… te parece si ponemos todo esto para llevar y nos vamos a otra parte?

\- A dónde sugieres?

\- A donde sea que pueda cobrar mi premio. Las empanadas pueden esperar un ratito más.

 **Mayo 21, 4 pm**

 **Tercera casa de Géminis**

 **Atenas, Grecia**

Kanon vio la hora en su reloj de pared. Hizo unos cálculos rápidos. Sería que Thetis ya estaría disponible? Total. Que podía pasar? Marco el número y espero. No obtuvo respuesta inmediata.

Después de unos breves minutos volvió a marcar y ahora si le contestaron del otro lado de la línea.

G Alo?

K Thes?

G No, ella está ocupada. Gusta dejar un recado?

K mmm… depende. Quien habla?

G Giselle

K Ahhh amiga de Thes?

G Su empleada. Gusta dejar un recado?

K Empleada? De que o qué?

G Perdón?

K Tardará mucho en desocuparse Thes?

G Acaba de llegar así que por lo menos una hora más.

K Ahhh… supongo que no puedo esperarla en la línea.

G Podría decirme su nombre y yo le digo que llamo.

K Sí. Dígale que le llamare en una hora. Soy Kanon.

G (…!) Yo le paso su recado. Bye.

Kanon colgó con la sensación de conocer esa voz pero no estaba seguro.

Una hora exacta después volvió a Marcar. Esta vez Thes contesto el celular.

T Alo?

K Buenas tardes su majestad.

T Kanon! Otra vez tú? Dos días seguidos, supongo que debo sentirme halagada.

K Ni tanto. Te hubiera hablado desde hace mucho si hubiera tenido tu celular.

T No se por qué no me lo creo. Según he sabido te has mantenido bastante… "ocupado"

K Tu también has estado ocupada. Según entiendo, en la escuela.

T Desde luego. En qué otra cosa estaría ocupada?

K No se… cosa de chicas?

T Jaja como qué?

K Autos, moda y rock and roll?

T Jaja si… algo hay de eso. A que debo la insistencia de tus llamadas?

K Necesito de tu ayuda.

T Ah ya cayó el peine. Que necesitas? No tengo dinero, no te voy a presentar a mis amigas y definitivamente no te hare ningún paro con Julián.

K Jajaja ay niña! No necesito nada de eso. Solo quiero que me prestes tu dije de estrella de mar de repuesto. Solo en calidad de préstamo y por un máximo de 6 meses.

T Jajaja para qué? A cuál de las ineptas se les perdió el suyo? Molpe? Aglaope? Teles? Es Teles verdad? Finalmente la estúpida lo perdió y ya no puede estar contigo y ahora me lo estás pidiendo a mí. Pues no. No te lo presto.

K Jajaja bájale a tu telenovela Thes. No he visto a ninguna de las que me dices como en más de tres años. Pues en que concepto me tienes niña?

T Ah sí? Entonces por qué no le pediste uno a Julián? Porque tienes que pedírmelo a mí?

K Porque eres mi amiga y tú eres más comprensiva que Julián.

T (..?) Pues no. No se me da la gana de ayudarte.

K Siempre puedo ir a visitarte para convencerte. Estas en Paris no?

T (gulp) Si, pero no quiero que vengas

K Por qué?

T Porque no quiero. No tengo tiempo para ti.

K Ahhh… en realidad no me tardaría mucho. Puedo ir y venir en un día.

T No!

K Thes… que ocultas?

T Nada. Solo no quiero verte por aquí.!

K Aja. Hare como que me lo creo. Cambiemos de tema por el momento. Como te fue en tu cita de anoche

T (grrrrrrrrrrrrr) No te importa

K Vamos Thes. Estoy intentando ser civilizado. Coopera.

T (Idiota!) Pues se tuvo que posponer para esta noche.

K Y eso? Te dejaron plantada? Eso no se hace Thes. Dime quien y le doy su merecido.

T No te metas en lo que no te importa!

\- Thes! Te habla Aiacos por la otra línea – escucho Kanon decir a la chica Giselle cerca de donde estaban hablando.

K Qué?

T Kanon… tengo que colgar. Mi cita me llama.

K Thes… (Athena dame paciencia)… Estas… saliendo con Aiacos?

T No es de tu incumbencia. Voy a colgar.

K Tu que me cuelgas y juro que me odiaras mucho más por lo que me obligaras a hacer.

T Me estas amenazando?

K Sí. Por qué carajo estas con Aiacos de Garuda? Eso es en contra de las reglas y lo sabes!

T Bájale, bájale… Gracias a tu (maldita hdp) Sanbocho y a su próximo compromiso, ya no estaremos atados a esas reglas y yo podre andar con el mismo Hades si se me da la gana!

K Ah sí? Pues a ver qué opina Julián de eso, porque como sabes, el compromiso solo será entre Hades y Athena y Julián NO está incluido, así que prepárate para que te vaya a visitar!

T No! No puedes ir de chismoso!

K Claro que puedo! Pero… puedo hacer como que se me olvida si me das tu dije.

T Me estas chantajeando?

K Tómalo como quieras. Sabes que yo no lo haría si no fuera algo importante.

T De veras de odio Kanon.

K Lo se pequeña. Ya estoy acostumbrado. Entonces? Mi silencio por el dije?

T Tengo opción?

K No.

T Está bien. Pero no le digas a Julián que te lo preste. Sabes que está prohibido hacerlo.

K (gane, gane!) Quieres que vaya por el o te mando a alguien?

T No me mandes a la bruja peli verde por favor

K Jaja Jaja no. Te mandaría a Camus.

T Camus?... No! No, mejor si mándame a la bruja.

K Jaja Jaja no. A Shaina no te la mando. Mejor voy yo. Así vuelve a verte.

T (Grrrr) Está bien. Llámame la próxima semana y veré como esta mi agenda.

K Súper. Gracias Thes… eres un amor…

T (Estúpido)

K Thes?

T Si?

K Que no Aiacos está en la otra línea?

T OOps… se me había olvidado. Bye Kanon

K Bye Thes.

Kanon salió de su casa saltando de alegría, tropezando con Shaina a quien tuvo que abrazar para que no saliera despedida por los aires. Por acto reflejo ella comenzó a golpearlo para que la soltara.

\- Shaina, cálmate. Solo soy yo. Kanon.

Ella pareció comprender y dejo de golpearlo.

\- Tranquila. Me disculpo. No vi por donde iba. – dijo Kanon en tono conciliador – Te voy a soltar, solo no hagas ningún escándalo, si?.

La fue soltando poco a poco hasta que Shaina pudo dar dos pasos atrás.

Traía su máscara y su uniforme de Sanbocho. Kanon no podía ver ni saber lo que estaba pensando por su mente, pero veía como ella comenzaba a temblar con los puños cerrados a cada lado de su cuerpo.

\- Shaina…

Ella corrió en silencio escaleras arriba donde Sammy ya la estaba esperando bajo la mirada de Kanon.

\- No… Ella no está bien. Tardará mucho más en recuperarse del susto. – dijo Kanon con tristeza mientras se metía a su casa. Hablaría con Shion al respecto.

 **Mayo 21, 6 pm**

 **Departamento de Saga**

 **Atenas, Grecia**

Camus estaba haciendo café mientras Saga descansaba un poco. Llevaba dos días sin dormir tanto por el trabajo como por la preocupación de no saber nada de Laura. Camus lo había tenido que convencer de tomar una siesta antes de que lo volviera loco. Nunca había visto a Saga tan alterado. Ni siquiera cuando iba perdiendo terreno en contra de los de bronce en la batalla de las 12 casas.

De pronto, su celular comenzó a sonar y rápidamente lo abrió. Tal como lo sospecho, era Nat con noticias del tal Henry.

Comenzó a leer las capturas de pantalla que le estaba enviando y tuvo que sentarse en el sofá.

El ruido de las capturas de pantalla hizo que Saga despertara y llegara corriendo a arrebatarle el celular a Camus, quien no hizo el intento por escondérselo:

\- Al narcotraficante Henry, juntos con sus empleados y socios se les acusas del múltiples crímenes contra la vida y la integridad física de las personas, ya que sus actos son crueles, demuestran sadismos, sevicia y un mínimo respeto por la vida humana. – leyó Saga en voz alta - Se le acusa de homicidios agravados, accesos carnales violentos, accesos sexuales abusivos, secuestro, extorsión, tráfico y porte ilegal de estupefacientes, porte de armas, lesiones personales agravadas con atenuantes de deformación, trata de personas y proxenetismo…

\- Saga…

\- Déjame continuar Camus... Antiguo miembro de la guerrilla colombiana se le conocen crímenes hacia menores de edad tales como desmembramiento en personas vivas, desfloramientos, accesos carnales con objetos contundentes, desprendimiento de extremidades, azotes, heridas por objetos corto punzantes, corto contundentes. – Su voz cada vez era más débil - Se tiene indicios de que las personas que no le sirven o no le funcionan las desaparece, antes de aprovecharse de ellas y torturarlas, todas la personas que han tenido contacto con él, en algún momento terminan muertas.

\- Saga… dame el celular. No lo veas más. Por favor amigo.- suplicaba Camus

\- En qué demonios estaba ella metida Camus? – dijo volteando a verlo aun con el celular en la mano.

\- No lo sé… pero dame mi celular por favor. – pidió Camus una vez más.

Saga no hizo el intento por escucharlo. Veía con horror las fotografías una a una, prueba contundente de los horrores de los cuales el tipo era capaz de hacer.

\- Foto 4: vista desde plano general, campo abierto, donde se evidencia la extremidad cefálica separada del cuerpo a unos tres metros de distancia nororiente, con presencia de lago hemático, extremidad superior izquierda separada del cuerpo a 90 cm sur oriente.

\- Foto 53: vista de plano general, recinto cerrado donde se evidencia, cuerpo de género femenino en posición de suspensión total, prenda interior de mujer con presencia de fluido de color rojo.

\- Foto 183: vista de plano medio, donde se evidencia cuerpo de género femenino en posición fetal, con múltiples heridas en la extremidad cefálica y miembros superiores, prese.

Saga cayo de rodillas sin saber qué hacer. Estaba completamente aturdido y asustado. No por él, sino porque les llevaban 40 horas de ventaja. Tiempo suficiente para hacer todo lo que habían leído y más.

Mientras Camus le quitaba el celular de la mano para evitarle más dolor, Saga rogaba a todos los dioses que Laura estuviera bien y el llegara a tiempo para rescatarla.


	118. Chapter 118

**OK. OK. SI... ME ESTOY TARDANDO EN SUBIR, PERO SE LOS ESTOY DANDO AUN MAS LARGOS. DEJEN DE QUEJARSE.**

 **LES RECUERDO QUE YA ESTOY EN FACEBOOK Y QUE SIEMPRE ESPERO CON ANSIA SUS REVIEWS.**

 **ESTOY MEJORANDO PERO EL CLIMA NO ME AYUDA MUCHO, ASI QUE CUIDENSE USTEDES TAMBIEN. BESOS.**

 **Capitulo 116**

 **Mayo 22, 8 am.**

 **Cámara del Patriarca.**

 **Santuario de Athena**

Shion salía de su meditación diaria con una sonrisa en su cara. Había podido comunicarse directamente con Athena, a quien le había pedido permiso para hacer ciertas cosas que se suponía no debía hacer, pero ella estaba de acuerdo en dejarle el mando.

El ruido de las rueditas de las maletas de Saori lo saco de sus pensamientos.

\- Estas seguro que debo irme dejándote todo el paquete Shion?

\- No se preocupe, Saori. He llevado las riendas del Santuario por más tiempo del que nadie lo ha hecho, y créame que se lo que debo de hacer. – contesto Shion muy serio.

\- Si pero… lo de Aioria… y Shaka y Afrodita…

\- Váyase con cuidado a Japón a regresar a esos chicos y asegúrese de que se queden ahí. – dijo Shion – No creo que le convenga a nadie, que esos tres desobedezcan las ordenes de Athena.

\- Pero… porque te lo dijo a ti y no a mí?

\- Tal vez ella piensa que está usted un poco… apegada a ellos. – contesto Shion con ganas de que ya se fuera y lo dejara trabajar – Y si Athena se entera lo que Shun intento con Junet ayer, lo que Hyoga le hizo a la onceava casa o lo que anda pregonando Shiryu de Ikki…

Saori bajo la cabeza para ocultar su rubor a Shion. El la había puesto al tanto la noche anterior y le había sugerido que fuera a Japón con ellos y se asegurara que dejaran de hacer tonterías y ella había aceptado.

\- Me mantendrás al tanto verdad? No espero tardarme más de una semana, pero nunca se sabe. – pidió Saori

\- No se preocupe. Cualquier cambio se lo hare saber lo antes posible.

\- Gracias Shion. Confío en ti.

Saori salió con sus maletas, donde ya la esperaban los tres de bronce para acompañarla y bajar sus maletas.

Shion se siguió de largo al comedor donde ya Kiki lo esperaba junto a Sammy y Shaina para desayunar.

\- Buenos días niños. – dijo de buen humor

\- Buenos días Maestro Shion – contestaron los tres antes de sentarse a la mesa.

Los cuatro tomaron su desayuno alegremente. Sammy le contaba a Shaina todo lo que había aprendido con Dohko, Camus y Mu en su ausencia. Shaina le seguía la conversación a la niña interesándose en su conversación, mientras Kiki se quedaba callado comiendo su desayuno.

\- Kiki… en cuanto termines de desayunar, hazme el favor de ir a donde el Caballero de Piscis y le dices que necesito hablar con el antes de que se vaya a Rodorio.

\- Si Maestro.

\- Shaina?

\- Dígame

\- Necesito que vayas con Mayura.

\- Por algo en especial?

\- Lo sabrás cuando estés allá. Y no subas hasta que no estés lista.

\- Lista para qué?

\- Lo sabrás cuando lo estés. Sammy hoy tiene clases con Yulij.

\- Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii – aplaudió la niña – Las lecciones con la maestra Yulij son muy divertidas! Puedo llevar a la cobrita?

\- Si no te distraes sí. – contesto Shion sonriendo

\- No. Le prometo que no me distraigo.

\- Bueno.

Shaina se quedó en silencio el resto del desayuno mientras los dos niños platicaban entre ellos y Shion la miraba furtivamente. Kanon había subido ya muy noche a hablar con él y le había externado su preocupación por ella. Shion había quedado muy agradecido con él por avisarle y le había prometido hacer todo lo posible por ayudarla. También le había comentado la situación de su hermano y de Camus con la desaparición de Laura, por lo que Shion mostro gran preocupación, y le había facilitado los documentos personales de Camus y lo había acompañado a la onceava casa por su equipaje.

\- Pero que diantres paso aquí? – dijo Kanon al entrar y ver todo el templo grafiteado con palabras anti sonantes, botellas de vino rotas por toda la casa y la ropa interior de Camus tijereteada por toda la sala.

\- Digamos que una manera muy infantil de Hyoga de desquitarse de Camus por una tontera. – dijo Shion frunciendo el ceño al recordar la confesión de caballero del cisne.

\- Y luego se preguntan por qué no tengo alumnos. – murmuro Kanon antes de poner la ropa que Camus le había pedido en una bolsa de lona antes de partir con todo hacia el departamento de Saga.

 **Una hora más tarde…**

Shion estaba en su oficina cuando tocaron a su puerta.

\- Adelante.

La espigada figura de Afrodita vestido con un overol verde de jardinero, una camisa café, guantes blancos y el cabello agarrado en una cola de caballo con una vicera de paja casi hace que Shion no pudiera contener la risa, pero haciendo uno de los esfuerzos más grandes de su vida lo logro.

\- Mando llamarme Shion?

\- Si Afro, pasa y siéntate.

Afrodita obedeció y Shion se sentó frente a él.

\- Estoy seguro que has escuchado ciertos rumores que corren respecto a tu persona.

\- Ya les dije que no soy Gay!

Shion tuvo que respirar profundo para no soltar la carcajada.

\- No Afro. Me refiero a los rumores que dicen que Shaka y tu planean algo contra el santuario.

Afrodita se quedó unos segundos en silencio para no estallar.

\- Sí. Los he escuchado.

\- Y que piensas?

\- Pienso que alguien está tratando de ponernos unos contra los otros y si no tenemos cuidado lo va a conseguir. – contesto Afro de la manera más cortes posible.

\- Yo pienso lo mismo.

\- De verdad? Pero yo creí que…

Shion se levantó de su asiento.

\- A veces Afro, como líder debes escuchar todas las partes para poder tener una opinión más acertada y saber cómo se debe proceder. – explico Shion – En este momento, quiero saber si te has aliado con alguien más para conspirar en contra de los designios de Athena.

\- No. No lo he hecho.

\- Cuál es tu relación con Lyfia de Asgard.

\- En mi prima por parte de la familia de mi padre. – contesto Afro preguntándose a donde llevaba todo esto.

\- Tienes algún contacto regular con ella?

\- Es mi único pariente vivo. Claro que le llamo de vez en cuando!

\- Entiendo. – contesto Shion – Tu sabes en donde esta Shaka?

\- La verdad no, pero no me preocupa. Creo que se sabe cuidar solo.

\- Aun sin su cosmos?

Afro parpadeo un par de veces antes de contestar.

\- Es de los más listos y letrados de todos nosotros. Cualquier problema puede resolverlo fácilmente.

Shion asintió. Eso era cierto.

\- Regresando a tu relación con tu prima, Afro… Ella tiene una hija verdad? – pregunto Shion recargándose en el respaldo de su asiento.

\- Sí. Tiene poco más de un año. No la conozco en vivo todavía aunque sé que se llama Mist.

\- Conoces al padre de esa niña?

Afro se enderezo en su asiento.

\- Esa pregunta está totalmente fuera de lugar.! Lo que haga mi prima es cosa suya!

\- Afro… yo solo quería saber si Lyfia estaba casada y si tu conocías a su marido.

Al pisciano se le subieron los colores al rostro.

\- Hasta donde yo sé, mi prima no se ha casado.

Shion asintió. Entonces cabía la posibilidad de que la paternidad de Aioria fuera cierto.

\- Afrodita de Piscis… Puedes jurar sobre la tumba de mi amigo y tu antecesor Albafica de Piscis que tú no tienes nada que ver con el complot del que se habla?

\- Sí. Lo jurare sobre su tumba si es necesario. – dijo Afrodita muy serio.

\- Escúchame bien. – dijo Shion – Yo te creo. Creo que estas siendo de algún modo inculpado por alguna razón que desconozco, pero debo actuar como Patriarca y hacer como que no lo hago y espero que lo entiendas.

\- Creo hacerlo.

\- Necesito que a modo personal me hagas tres favores. Podrás hacerlo?

\- Si esta en mis manos y no va en contra de las ordenes de Athena…

\- Favor número uno. Dame tu celular. No podrás llamar al exterior y todos tus movimientos serán monitoreados. Esto para paz mental de tus compañeros. Estamos? – pregunto Shion extendiendo la mano.

Afro respiro profundo y se sacó el celular del bolsillo. Lo miro una última vez antes de apagarlo y entregárselo en mano.

\- Gracias. Segundo favor. – Dijo tomando una carpeta bastante gruesa – Ya que estas trabajando por los próximos 30 días al menos en el cementerio de Rodorio, podrías ayudarnos a actualizar nuestros archivos?

\- No entiendo.

\- Necesito saber quiénes están en que tumbas. Tú las vas limpiando (como te dijeron) y vas corroborando la información que tenemos aquí. No es tan difícil.

\- Para que querríamos nosotros esta información en el santuario? – pregunto Afrodita extrañado.

\- Es parte del servicio que prestamos a la ciudad. – mintió Shion

\- Bueno… ya estoy haciendo servicio comunitario – dijo Afro encogiéndose de hombros – Uno más o uno menos no importa. – dijo recogiendo la carpeta – Y cuál es el tercer deseo, amo?

\- Podrías ponerle un ramo de rosas a la tumba de Albafica por favor? Me temo que no podre bajar a Rodorio en algún tiempo y quiero que sepa que siempre lo recuerdo.

Afro asintió con la cabeza y se retiró del lugar. Que mendiga locura se les había ocurrido ahora a sus líderes? Bajo las escaleras rumbo a su casa, cortó unas rosas, las envolvió en papel de seda, guardo la carpeta en su morral que contenía los utensilios que utilizaba, guardo también un sobre amarillo en el mismo morral y bajo rumbo a Rodorio no sin antes hacer escala en la cuarta casa.

DM se encontraba puliendo sus instrumentos de BDSM cuando Afro lo interrumpió:

\- Se puede?

\- Pasa amigo! – Contesto DM – Que te trae por aquí?

Afro vio sus instrumentos con desdén.

\- Sigues con esas tonterías?

\- Jajaja… Si. Fue un favor que le tuve que hacerle a Camus y a Saga con todo el dolor de mi corazón – contesto DM con un brillo maquiavélico en los ojos

\- Espera, espera… Te pusiste a jugar con Camus y Saga con… eso? – dijo señalando sus juguetes – Y luego dicen que yo soy el joto.

\- Jajaja Nooooo… Me consiguieron una muñequita admiradora mía que estuvo bien dispuesta a jugar conmigo…

\- Camus y Saga te buscan mujeres ahora? No entiendo nada – dijo Afro negando con la cabeza.

\- Ni falta que hace. Vas a Rodorio?

\- Sí. A cumplir con mi castigo.

\- Y no te aburres?

\- Vieras que no? – contesto Afro sentándose junto a él. – Ellos no me dijeron que deba terminar tooodas las tumbas, así que hago cuatro o cinco y me voy a dormir la siesta bajo un olmo.

DM lo miro con horror.

\- Y yo soy el sádico aquí? A quién demonios se le ocurre dormir la siesta en un cementerio – dijo temblando como si tuviera frio – Me das miedo Teresa.

\- Ay ya cállate coyón. Necesito que me hagas dos favores. – dijo Afro dándole con las flores en la cabeza – Préstame tu celular para hacer una llamada.

\- Que no tienes el tuyo?

\- Uhhh… se me olvido allá arriba.- mintió.

DM fue hasta su casa por su celular.

\- Toma!

\- Puedo usar tu baño?

\- Qué? Eso fue lo que debiste dejar arriba jajajaja, pasa. Ya sabes dónde.

\- Gracias.

Afro dejo todo lo que traía junto a DM y regreso minutos después regresándole el aparato.

\- Listo. Gracias.

\- Por qué tanto misterio? – dijo DM – De cuando acá no puedes hablar frente a mí.

Afro se encogió de hombros.

\- No será cierto lo que…

\- Ya te dije que no! Solo necesitaba hablar con mi prima ok?

\- Como sea.

\- Puedes hacerme otro favor?

\- Te costara un six de la importada que tienes detrás del refri.

\- Ni siquiera te voy a preguntar como carajo sabes donde la escondo. Necesito que envíes un paquete por mí. – dijo Afro sacando el sobre y garabateando una dirección.

\- Por qué no lo envías tú? Vas a Rodorio de todos modos

\- No quiero que sepan que lo estoy enviando. – contesto Afro extendiéndole el sobre y varios billetes

DM dudo un poco antes de recibir el sobre.

\- Puedo saber qué es?

\- Jajaja miedito amigo?

\- No. Solo curiosidad malsana. – contesto DM mientras agitaba el sobre. Había un ligero sonido metálico

\- Solo es una prenda que me pidió prestada mi prima. Una pulserita. Jajaja quieres verla?

\- Puedo? – pregunto DM entregando el sobre

\- Por qué no? – dijo Afrodita sacando una cajita negra con una esclava dorada. Dentro de la plaquita habían pequeñas rosas talladas y los eslabones estaban muy firmes al igual que el broche que tenía una H diamantada como firma – Solo ten mucho cuidado pues ha estado en mi familia desde hace más de doscientos años.

DM la miro en silencio reconociendo el tipo de broche y la delicada manera del tallado de las flores. Después de unos segundos pudo voltear a ver a su amigo y fingir indiferencia.

\- Ok. Yo la llevo al rato.

\- Asegúrala por favor. No puede perderse. – dijo Afro volviendo a ponerlo en su lugar.

\- Sin problema. – contesto DM

\- Gracias amigo. Te veo a la hora de la cena.

Afro salió de la cuarta casa con sus flores y su morral rumbo al cementerio de Rodorio a cumplir su condena. DM lo miro alejarse y cuando ya iba por la tercera casa se echó a correr a su habitación. Saco del piso de su closet una caja de acrílico transparente donde guardaba sus objetos más preciados y saco otra cajita más pequeña de resina de ámbar. La abrió y vio que su tesoro estaba ahí. La similitud con la que tenía Afro era increíble. El mismo material, la mitad vertical de la H del broche y los eslabones eran un poco más delgados y cortos, pero el mismo tipo, de eso no había duda. Y en la plaquita de la esclava no tenía rosas, sino unos triangulitos invertidos igualmente tallados.

No la saco de su caja, solo la miro por largo rato. La había encontrado 16 años atrás cerca del rio y la había guardado celosamente. A quien pertenecería esa pulsera y por qué se parecía a la de Afro? Algún día lo averiguaría, pero no ahora... Tenía que hacer lo que su amigo le había pedido.

 **Marzo 22, 12 pm**

 **Oficina de Minos, Ptolomea**

 **Inframundo**

Unos gritos desgarradores se oían salir de la oficina de Minos. Milo, quien había bajado al archivo antes de la hora de almorzar para dejar las ultimas 10 cajas de archivo muerto que llevaba ordenadas, termino de subir corriendo para ver lo que sucedía. Abrió la puerta que comunicaba a la oficina de Minos y lo que vio le horrorizo: Minos riendo como loco mientras usaba su Cosmic Marionettion con uno de los espectros. Minos usaba una sola mano para desmembrar al pobre imbécil, causándole un dolor tan grande que el espectro gritaba como cerdo en matadero mientras que la otra mano la usaba para filmar con su celular.

\- Basta! Déjalo en paz! – Grito Milo

Minos volteo indiferente hacia donde Milo se encontraba.

\- No te metas en lo que no te importa. Acaso ya terminaste tu trabajo? – le pregunto sin soltar los hilos haciendo que el espectro volviera a gritar.

\- Te dije que lo sueltes! – volvió a gritar Milo

\- No quiero – dijo Minos regresando a su diversión.

Milo se sentía impotente al ver morir lentamente a ese ser obscuro. Sabía que no podía hacer nada por tres razones: No tenía armadura y con solo tocar los hilos literalmente podía matarlo; Aun con su armadura, la protección de Hades del inframundo lo hacía ser diez veces más débil y, aunque no quería averiguarlo el por qué, Hades había prohibido que pelearan. Hizo lo único que podía hacer: Quitarle el celular.

Minos volteo a verlo furioso, sobre todo cuando vio que Milo lo estaba filmando.

\- Qué carajo crees que estás haciendo?

\- Estoy filmándote para mandarle a Shaina tu verdadera cara. Ella va a adorar ver lo sádico que te pones, y como disfrutas ver sufrir a los demás… porque no ha visto ese lado tuyo verdad? Estoy seguro que tendrían una muy buena conversación después de esto.

Minos contuvo la respiración para no lanzar su técnica contra Milo. En ese momento lo único que lo detenía era que Hades estaba demasiado cerca y había prohibido cualquier pelea entre ellos. No… no podía matarlo ahí.

\- Lo digo en serio. Suéltalo!

\- Seguro. – dijo Minos riendo.

De un solo tajo, termino de destrozar al espectro y con una velocidad que Milo no esperaba, le quito el celular de la mano y le dio un puñetazo a Milo en la cara haciéndolo volar hacia el archivero de metal junto a la pared.

Minos se acercó lentamente a Milo, se inclinó hacia él y le dijo:

\- Creo que no entiendes que tú no eres más que un criado más aquí. No estamos en tus dominios, no tienes cosmos, y estas a mi entera disposición. Te encantaría que Shaina me dejara por algo así, pero te equivocas en algo: Ella ya me ha visto en mi peor momento y sigue conmigo. Así que si crees que por una estupidez como esta ella se enojaría conmigo, piénsalo dos veces.

Minos se levantó riendo y regreso a su escritorio, donde toco un timbre y dos criados y una monja entraron, recogieron el cuerpo inerte de su víctima, limpiaron el piso y salieron tan rápido como entraron.

\- No sé cómo carajos se fijó ella en ti – Dijo Milo limpiándose la sangre del labio – Es como si encontrara atractivo a DM!.

\- DM? Carajo! Se me había olvidado! – exclamo Minos mientras garabateaba algo en dos hojas de papel. – Ya terminaste tu descanso?

\- Qué? Si todavía no lo tomo!

\- Pues no lo vas a tomar hasta que me encuentres estos libros. Deben estar en esta habitación o en la biblioteca del pasillo. Busca una caja vacía y me los traes.

\- Ahorita? – dijo Milo casi gritando – Pero tengo hambre!

\- Tráeme esos libros y tomas el almuerzo. Necesito enviárselos a alguien hoy mismo. Seguramente cree que lo olvide, lo cual es cierto, pero en lo posible yo nunca rompo mis promesas. – dijo Minos saliendo de su oficina rumbo al comedor, donde el olor exquisito a carne ahumada hizo gruñir las tripas de Milo.

Milo tomo las listas y las vio extrañado. Eran libros de texto? A quien se los iría a mandar ese maldito y sádico espectro. Eso era lo de menos. Tenia que encontrar la forma ideal de vengarse o iba a perder la paciencia.

 **Mayo 22, 1pm**

 **Casa de Hera,**

 **Nápoles, Italia**

Hera estaba en una de sus sesiones de masaje dentro de su habitación. Sus doncellas trabajaban con diligencia sobre su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que su asistente personal estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas frente a ella. Tendía a tener muchas ideas cuando estaba relajada y ella tenía que estar lista para escribirlas.

\- Cynthia…

\- Dígame Majestad

\- Ya se comunicó la peli verde contigo?

\- La prometida de Minos? No señora.

\- Comunícate con ella y pregúntale que carambas está esperando.

\- Si majestad

\- Que averiguaste de lo que te pedí? – pregunto Hera sin voltear a verla

\- Italiana, de 21 años cumplidos, con armadura de plata de Ophiuco, ha estado en el santuario desde los 5 años de edad. Huérfana de padre y madre. No se tiene el nombre de los padres al haber sido recogida directamente de un orfanato.

\- Mmm… necesitas ir más allá Cynthia. Necesito saber quiénes son sus antepasados.

\- Tiene alguna teoría Majestad? Sería más fácil seguir el hilo desde ahí – respondió Cynthia cruzando los dedos para que la Reina del Olimpo no tomara su respuesta de mala manera.

Hera se quedó callada. Tenía buena memoria y ella recordaba a una de sus protegidas con los mismos ojos, pero… no podía ser. Era demasiada coincidencia.

 **Flashback (Spin Off)**

Hera había convocado a Athena y a Deméter a una reunión con otros dioses en su casa en el Olimpo. Ella sabía que si Alba volvía a Grecia, gracias a su sangre seria identificada como hija de un santo, así que había que idear un plan para esconder esto mismo.

\- Hera ¿a qué se debe esta reunión a la que tan urgente nos has llamado a mi sobrina y a mí? – dijo Deméter aceptando una taza de té de su hermana.

\- Deméter, necesito su ayuda… a decir la de ambas. – Vio que Deméter alzaba una ceja a manera de incredulidad - Quiero que mi querida Agasha sea sepultada en Rodorio, pero sin que tu patriarca se dé cuenta – dijo Hera a Athena quien también había llegado puntual a la reunión.

\- Pues creo que no será fácil. Shion es ¿Cómo decirlo? Muy meticuloso. Él no me perdona internamente el haberte apoyado en este caso y siempre sospechó que ella sería enterrada ahí, así que siempre que hay un sepelio, él está presente. Es como si aguardara verla muerta porque quizás así podría ver a su hijo – dijo Athena apenada por haberle fallado a Shion todos esos años, pero se lo había prometido a Hera.

Deméter, quien desde el principio había estado en contra del hijo de Agasha no pudo quedarse callada:

\- Shun es muy desconsiderado. Abandonó a su madre y vive de juerga en juerga

\- Si bueno… ese chico salió igual de despistado que su padre. – dijo Sasha llegando a la reunión apenas a tiempo. Athena la había llevado al Olimpo para nombrarla su doncella cuando su tiempo en la tierra hubo terminado - ¿podemos pedirle a Afrodita que le cambie el rostro temporalmente a su cadáver para que Shion no la reconozca?

Athena la abrazó con cariño.

\- Sasha querida, que oportuna es tu intervención. No te había llamado porque tendríamos una reunión más tarde, ¿Cómo se te ocurrió eso? – dijo Athena a su ex contenedor.

\- Pues yo le dije que podíamos hacer eso – interrumpió Afrodita, saliendo de detrás de una columna del templo de Hera, que era conocido como el lugar de cotorreo de las diosas.

\- ¿Y si hago un ataúd que al abrirlo haga que la persona que lo abra no vea a la persona que está dentro, sino a otra desconocida? – dijo Hefestos saliendo de detrás de una pared, junto a Artemisa y Apolo.

\- Porque mejor no matamos a tu patriarca hermanita, así asunto arreglado – dijo Ares quien iba entrando por la puerta principal junto a Deimos, quien parecía ajeno a todo, pues admiraba lo bien construido que estaba el templo principal de Hera.

\- ¿y dejar que luego intentes destruir el santuario? No, gracias. – contesto Athena cruzándose de brazos.

Hestia como siempre de mediadora intervino.

\- Ya niños, dejen de pelear, busquemos una idea que nos complazca a todos, ¿Qué opinas tú Apolo?

\- Que envíes a Minos a cavar su tumba, eso evitara que el patriarca se le acerque –contesto Apolo.

\- No seas ridículo sobrino. Minos está muerto y dudo que a Hades le guste que castiguemos de esa manera a su juez – interrumpió Deméter.

Apolo volteo a verla con la misma mirada de fastidio que siempre tenía.

\- Mi tío está en un contenedor y Alone está dormido.

\- Pero si mal no recuerdo ella escribió una carta a Shion hace treinta años, ¿Qué decía? – Sasha nuevamente demostrando porque había sido elegida contenedor de la diosa de la sabiduría y estrategia.

\- Que los que el cuidaba serían los causantes de su muerte o algo así – dijo Apolo.

\- Interesante, muy interesante – dijo Ares que ya llevaba ratos queriendo infiltrarse al santuario.

\- Y ¿si le pedimos consejo a Temis? – dijo Afrodita muy concentrada en su espejo, atrayendo la lujuria de Ares y las miradas de desconsuelo de Hefestos, quien sabía que algo se traían esos dos.

\- Bueno en eso tienes razón – dijo Hera - Temis es más cuerda que nosotros.

Ares soltó una carcajada.

\- Eso crees madre? Dionisio aposto con ella y ella perdió y ahora debe beberse diez jarras de vino del de los sátiros – dijo Ares aun viendo a afrodita.

\- Ese Dionisio la quiere violar! – contesto Hera - Sasha ve por ella y nada de hacerle caso a sus locuras a Dionisio o a Hermes, ambos te llevan ganas

\- Hay otro detalle, ¿Perséfone está en el inframundo? – Pregunto Afrodita. Muy concentrada en su espejo pero sin perder el hilo de la conversación.

Los dioses siguieron discutiendo el destino por algún tiempo hasta que encontraron la solución perfecta todo por defender a una dulce mujer, amante de las rosas y de los carneros, que no tenía nada más en esta vida que un hijo mal agradecido y una hija venenosa: la única hija que según muchos tenia.

 ** _Fin del Flashback al Spin off_**

Hera se levantó de golpe al recordar todo esto.

\- Ya sé dónde vas a conseguir esta información – dijo Hera yendo desnuda y aceitosa como estaba hacia su escritorio – Vas a ir con Hermes y le vas a entregar esto – dijo mientras que escribía con rapidez un recado que tiene que ir a entregar a Hades.

\- Hades Majestad? Pero…

\- No discutas y hazlo! – dijo entregándole un sobre sellado – Él puede darme algunos detalles que me faltan Y llámale a esa niña. Necesito hoy comenzar a planear la ceremonia.

Cynthia tomo el sobre y llamo al mensajero de los dioses. Al menos tendría ayuda en lo que Hera le había encomendado, aunque la pregunta era Para que quería saber los antecedentes de Shaina?

 **Mayo 22, 3pm**

 **Recinto de Amazonas,**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia.**

\- Maestra… y el cosmo se puede contagiar? – Pregunto Violet quien estaba sentada en el suelo junto a Lynn, Andrea y Greta, todas alumnas de Junet, escuchando atentamente las lecciones de Mayura.

\- Jajaja no sé a qué te refieres con contagiar Violet – contesto Mayura con Humor – pero se ha demostrado que un santo suficientemente poderoso es capaz de dejar, consciente o inconscientemente, parte de su cosmos en algún lugar, objeto o personas.

Las niñas comenzaron a murmurar de excitación, mientras que Shaina desde la puerta escuchaba recargada en el marco permaneciendo en silencio.

\- Cuando se reparan las armaduras, a veces se tiene que donar la sangre de un santo para revivirlas. También a través de esta puedes pasar parte de su cosmos a las armaduras, haciéndolas más fuertes y resistentes.

\- Y las técnicas también maestra? – Pregunto Lynn interesada

\- Bueno… hay precedente de que transfiriendo parte del cosmos de un caballero a otro, el caballero que lo recibe es capaz de ejecutar la técnica del otro caballero, pero no es algo muy frecuente. Pero no importa qué tipo de armadura usen niñas, recuerden que los dioses siempre son más fuertes que ustedes. Ellos son especialmente capaces de impregnar objetos con su cosmos para incluso usarlos como armas o simplemente dejar claro que ellos estuvieron ahí.

\- No siempre – murmuro Shaina haciendo que Mayura volteara.

Las niñas seguían discutiendo entre ellas lo que estaban aprendiendo con su maestra y para cuando afuera sonó el silbato, todas salieron corriendo.

\- Creí que Shion te había enviado por la mañana – dijo Mayura muy seria – Puedo saber por qué bajas hasta ahora?

\- Tal vez porque no quería hacerlo – respondió Shaina antes de salir de la cabaña con Mayura detrás de ella con un morral bajo el brazo.

Shaina se metió a su cabaña y Mayura la siguió. Shaina siguió en silencio y se acostó boca abajo en su cama mientras Mayura se acomodaba en uno de los sillones.

\- Bonita decoración. Supongo que no fue idea tuya – dijo Mayura intentando romper la barrera que su ex alumna había creado a su alrededor.

\- No. Minos lo hizo – contesto por sobre la almohada

Mayura siguió en silencio unos minutos antes de hacer otro intento. Se levantó del sillón y se dedicó a ver las fotografías en los marcos.

\- Vaya! Sí que te lo conseguiste guapo! Lástima que todos dicen por ahí que no te merece.

Shaina se medio incorporo en su cama y abrazo uno de los cojines de holanes.

\- Quienes son todos?

\- Pues… algunos dorados, algunos plateados…

\- Solo están celosos. No me importa lo que digan. Minos es mío! Solo mío!

\- Y si solo es tuyo… que es lo que te tiene así?

\- Así cómo?

\- Así tan desganada, tan ensimismada en ti misma, y … puedo casi asegurar, que asustada.

Shaina guardo silencio por un momento.

\- Minos no tiene nada que ver.

\- No. Yo sé que no. Cuéntame que te tiene así. Fue por lo que sucedió en la boda?

Shaina involuntariamente comenzó a temblar.

\- Sabes que puedes contármelo… debes hacerlo para poder pasar la página…

\- No puedo.

Mayura se sentó a su lado en la cama y trajo su morral. De él, sacó un ovillo de lana color blanco, unas agujas gruesas y saco otro ovillo de color rosa pastel del que ya tenía comenzado un tejido.

\- Que es esto? Para que me lo das?

\- Ya se te olvido como hacerlo? Recuerdas que te ensene a tejer cuando aún eras mi alumna?

Shaina asintió con la cabeza pero la vio con extrañeza. Que es exactamente lo que intentaba hacer Mayura?.

\- Yo creo que estamos a tiempo como para que le hagas una bufanda a Minos para el próximo invierno, no crees? Vamos… te recordare como es.

Shaina parpadeo en silencio mientras ponía atención a las manos de Mayura. Si… comenzaba a recordar esa lección. Pronto Shaina puedo seguir la primera vuelta, y la segunda y la tercera. Ambas chicas estaban en silencio cuando la puerta se abrió entrando Sammy.

\- Shaina! Ya termine mi lección con la maestra Yulij... – dijo subiéndose a la cama sin zapatos.

\- Qué bueno Sammy… Que aprendiste? – dijo Shaina sin dejar su tejido

\- Me aprendí todas las constelaciones del hemisferio norte. No me equivoque ni una vez! – dijo la niña excitada – Me faltan las constelaciones del hemisferio sur. Que haces?

\- Uhhh… creo que una bufanda para Minos. – contesto Shaina volteando hacia sus manos

\- Yo tengo algo para ti! – dijo Sammy volteando a ver a Mayura quien le hizo una señal afirmativa y la niña salto de la cama al piso y se echó a correr descalza hacia el salón común.

Regreso minutos más tarde con un morral de flores rosas, volvió a subirse a la cama y comenzó a escarbar en el fondo hasta que encontró algo envuelto en papel de seda blanco. Lo tomo con sus manitas y se lo dio a Shaina.

\- Lo hice para ti.

Shaina reacciono al ver el paquete, le sonrió a Sammy y lo abrió ansiosa, como una niña pequeña. Una bufanda verde limón con tres bolitas apareció delante de sus ojos.

\- Cuando no estuviste te extrañaba y lloraba mucho y la maestra me dijo que así como yo tenía a cobrita, tu podías llevártela a tu próximo viaje y así no me ibas a extrañar tanto. Porque si me extrañaste, verdad?

Shaina la abrazo con fuerza.

\- Claro que si loquita. Todos los días.

\- Me estas aplastando – decía la niña tratando de zafarse – Póntela, anda… quiero ver como se ve.

Shaina miro a la niña y se la puso mientras Sammy aplaudía. Mayura sintió que Shaina comenzaba a bajar las defensas.

\- Sammy… ve a ver cómo van los preparativos y vienes y me dices.

\- Si!

Sammy salió corriendo al patio y Shaina volteo a ver a Mayura mientras seguía con su tejido.

\- Preparativos para qué?

\- Para la fiesta del cumpleaños de Geist desde luego.

Shaina tiro su tejido en la cama para taparse la boca con ambas manos a modo de incredulidad. Se le había olvidado que era el cumpleaños de su amiga. Hasta qué punto estaba de mal que no recordaba lo que ella tenía marcado en su calendario desde un año atrás?

\- Si… es difícil darnos cuenta de lo que sucede a nuestro alrededor mientras sentimos lastima de nosotras mismas.

\- Yo… yo no…

\- Tu estas tan mal, que no te preocupaste por saber lo que en realidad paso con Marín y Geist después de la boda… no supiste que hizo Sammy en tu ausencia… no has preguntado cómo fue que Shion y Saori resolvieron que Minos es inocente y no te importa mucho lo que la loca de Junet le hizo a Shun apenas ayer…

\- Yo… Yo…

\- Tu… tu… que?

\- Es que no entiendes!

\- No, no entiendo. Explícame.

Shaina la miro un poco ansiosa. Sería correcto compartir con Mayura sus más grandes miedos?

 **Mayo 22, 3pm**

 **Espacio cerca del Teatro Villamarta,**

 **Jerez de la Frontera, España**

Shura estaciono el remolque en el lugar que le correspondía dentro de la caravana. Ya se lo sabía de memoria y aunque era un campamento nuevo, siempre se estacionaban en el mismo orden, de ese modo siempre sabían que faltaban.

Zita y el eran los últimos en llegar. Shura había decidido que quería ir al centro comercial por algunas cosas y Zita estaba feliz de acompañarlo. Pasaron por una tienda departamental, donde Shura se compró algunas playeras y camisas, dos pantalones y un par de zapatos. Zita se compró un par de zapatos bajos, algunas pijamas y camisones (que parecía que no le duraban nada desde que estaba casada), y dos Maxi vestidos.

Se habían separado únicamente cuando Zita quiso entrar a la tienda de lencería femenina, argumentando que no era correcto que el entrara, por lo que se dispuso a esperar afuera. Justo pasando el pasillo había una farmacia muy grande, y Shura recordó que necesitaba también crema de afeitar. Había entrado buscando su marca favorita, pero sin querer el pasillo lo llevo a la zona de productos para bebe. Comenzó a caminar más lento con los ojos muy abiertos. Había biberones, panales, chupones, leche en polvo, algunos mamelucos y más accesorios. Le llamo la atención una línea de pequeñas camisetitas con signos zodiacales bordadas en dorado. No pudo menos que sonreír por lo gracioso y pequeñito que era esa prenda.

\- Puedo ayudarlo en algo? – pregunto la dependienta.

Era una señora grande, bonachona y de unos 50 años.

\- Yo estaba buscando la crema de afeitar – contesto Shura agradecido por la interrupción

\- En el siguiente pasillo joven.

\- Gracias.

Shura siguió al siguiente pasillo, encontró lo que buscaba, y regreso al mostrador. No había gente, por lo que la mujer lo miraba curiosa.

\- Disculpe… - dijo Shura un poco apenado – Le parecerá un poco extraño que pregunte pero… no tengo muchas opciones.

\- Tiene algún problema? – pregunto la dependienta interesada.

\- Pues… yo sé que hay pruebas de embarazo y todo eso, pero… - Como se reirían sus amigos si lo vieran preguntando eso con el rubor a todo lo que daba – Hay alguna forma de que yo sepa, sin preguntarle de frente a la chica en cuestión, si está embarazada o no?

La mujer parpadeo un poco antes de sonreír.

\- Están intentando atraparte con ese cuento eh? Últimamente pasa mucho.

\- No, pues es todo lo contrario. Vera, alguien me dijo que mi chica tenia algunos síntomas y ya me puso a pensar que puede ser cierto. – respondió Shura – Aparte de la ausencia de… "lo obvio" – la dependienta apenas y podía reprimir la risa – Como puedo saberlo?

\- Bueno… si lo que quieres saber es como sospechar que una chica está embarazada, pues hay varios síntomas y no todas las mujeres los tienen por igual y también tiene mucho que ver en qué mes de gestación esta: Exceso de apetito, de cansancio, mareo, nauseas, vomito, algunas sienten las piernas hinchadas, otras se ponen muy sensibles y lloronas…

\- Vaya! Que complicado!

\- Sí que lo es… también las caderas se comienzan a ensanchar un poco y los pechos se vuelven más sensibles.

Shura se contuvo para no taparse los oídos ante tanta información.

\- Su sentido del olfato y del gusto tiene algunos cambios. Algo que le gustaba mucho ahora no lo soporta. Es normal. También tienen que ir al baño más seguido.

\- Entiendo. No será fácil saberlo si no me lo dice verdad?

\- Así es. Las chicas que ya lo saben y que les importa su bebe, comienzan a tomar vitaminas, evitan el alcohol, algunas se ponen más cachondas de lo normal porque las hormonas las tornan medio locas, y si son primerizas Uy! Ni le cuento… Se ponen locas! No quieren hacer nada que pueda poner en riesgo al bebe. Los tres primeros meses son críticos para algunas chicas y si es un bebe deseado, no quieren ni que les toque el aire. Todo depende de lo neuróticas que sean.

\- Ok. Ya entendí.

\- Lo mejor que puedes hacer es preguntarle de frente. Si no te quiere decir es por algo. – dijo la dependienta – Que tal que ni es tuyo!

Shura abrió grandes los ojos. No. Si Zita estuviera embarazada él era el padre. Ella no había estado con nadie más… o sí?

\- Gracias por su ayuda – dijo Shura pagando su compra – Y también me llevo uno de esas camisetitas.

La señora envolvió su compra y le deseo buena suerte. Shura escondió la bolsa en otra de las bolsas que traía y se reunió con Zita en el pasillo.

Ahora, ya estacionado con los demás en la caravana, Omar les daba la bienvenida. Ambos se bajaron sonriendo.

\- Bienvenidos a Jerez muchachos – dijo abrazándolos – Trajeron la carne que les pedí?

\- Si Abuelo… los diez kilos están en la cocina, junto con varias cajas de cerveza que pediste. Ahorita te los traigo – dijo Zita regresando hacia el remolque.

\- No! No!... yo voy… no te preocupes. – dijo Omar sonriendo – Debes estar cansada por el viaje. Por qué no vas donde está tu abuela azuzando el fuego?

\- Si Abuelo. Lo que tú digas. – dijo Zita yendo con Rosa donde ya tenían la parrilla a todo lo que daba.

Shura se le quedo viendo con los ojos entrecerrados y en silencio viendo como Zita iba directamente a cargar él bebe de Josefina, quien se hallaba sentada cerca de la parrilla. Zita lo acunaba con mucha ternura y sonreía a Josefina mientras esta le daba una mamila para que alimentara al bebe.

\- Shura! Ayúdame con esto ¡! – Ordeno Omar.

Después de dar varias vueltas para descargar las cajas de cerveza y la carne que ya estaba chisporroteando en el asador, Shura fue hacia la hielera que ya tenía cerveza fría y abrió dos.

Le entrego una a Zita. Era su marca favorita. Zita la recibió con una sonrisa y mientras Shura reía con otro de los hombres, Zita le paso la cerveza a su abuelo, quien se la cambio por una botella de agua simple.

Shura vio toda la maniobra de reojo mas no dijo nada. Estaba tratando de decidir si eso era normal o no, y recordó algo: Ella tomaba pastillas y estas debían estar en el botiquín del remolque. Discretamente entro en él, y fue directo al baño. No tardó mucho en encontrarlas, checo la fecha y se dio cuenta que no se había tomado la pastilla desde cinco días atrás. Justo el día en que Rosa la había llevado al médico.

Shura volvió a dejar la caja donde la había encontrado y regreso donde estaban los demás pensando que eran demasiadas coincidencias. Tenía que descubrir si Zita estaba o no embarazada lo antes posible antes de que la incertidumbre lo volviera loco.

 **Mayo 22, 4pm**

 **Recinto de Amazonas**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia**

Marín estaba llorando en silencio junto a la ventana de la cabaña de Shaina. No había sido su intención fisgonear ni estar de chismosa, pero iba pasando por ahí cuando el tono tan triste en el que estaba hablando su amiga con Mayura y el escuchar que mencionaban su nombre la habían hecho detenerse junto a la ventana y oír de lo que estaban hablando.

Geist se acercó en silencio por detrás de Marín, alcanzando también a escuchar las últimas palabras de Shaina con Mayura.

\- Creo que debí rendirme mucho antes y así ellas no habrían sufrido – dijo Shaina en tono desolado – Ahora me siento culpable por no haber podido ayudarlas.

Mayura la abrazo.

\- Debes comprender que nada de lo que paso ahí es tu culpa.

\- Me he preguntado muchas veces, si debí aceptar las insinuaciones de Ares en Columbus. Le hubiera ahorrado muchos problemas y sufrimiento a todos.

\- Pero no lo hiciste. Él hubiera no existe y no. El haberlo aceptado solo por eso, no hubiera hecho más que destrozarte el alma, por lo que rechazarlo fue lo correcto y no pienses lo contrario – dijo Mayura.

\- Y que voy a hacer si… si logro su cometido? – dijo Shaina temblando con voz muy suave – Minos dice que no le importa, pero a mí sí!.

\- No creo que debas estresarte por algo así. Te han pasado cosas peores. Pero sabes? Hay un video…

\- Qué?

\- Laura y Camus consiguieron pruebas. – dijo Mayura – Creo que necesitas verlo. Ahí se resolverán tus dudas y sabrás como proceder.

Geist estaba a punto de preguntarle algo a Marín respecto a lo poco que acababa de oír, cuando las dos niñas que tenían guardia en la puerta llegaron a donde estaba Geist cargando un enorme arreglo envuelto en celofán morado. Apenas podían sostenerlo entre las dos y las demás niñas corrieron entusiasmadas.

\- Señorita Geist! Acaban de traer esto! – dijo la primera niña

\- Pero está muy pesado! – dijo su compañero

\- Llévenlo a la sala común, allá veremos de que se trata – dijo Geist – Vamos Marín?

\- Sí.

El alboroto que habían causado el arreglo tan descomunal hizo que todas las niñas comenzaran a gritar de emoción haciendo que Shaina y Mayura salieran de la cabaña para ver que estaba pasando. Las siguieron hacia la sala común, donde las chicas hicieron espacio sobre la mesa.

\- Trae una tarjeta – señaló Marín – Léela!

\- Y yo por qué? – pregunto Geist

\- Pues porque eres la única aquí que cumple años hoy tontita! – contesto Shaina sonriendo.

Geist asintió y tomo el pequeño sobre rosa que estaba pegado al celofán.

\- "Geist: Un hoy bien vivido hace que cada ayer sea un recuerdo feliz y que cada mañana sea una nueva esperanza. Te deseo una vida llena de felicidad. Mi más sincera felicitación en tu cumpleaños. Atte. Tu admirador secreto" - dijo Geist volteando a ver a Shaina

\- A mí ni me veas – dijo Shaina – Tu regalo lo deje allá arriba (Estoy segura que debo tener algo que sirva para eso con tal de que no sepas que se me olvido. jijiji)

\- Entonces quien carambas me lo manda? – pregunto Geist.

\- ábrelo para ver que es! – dijo Marín emocionada.

Geist procedió a abrir el envoltorio y todas lanzaron una exclamación de asombro.

Lo que aparentaba ser solo un enorme arreglo floral, tenía un osito de peluche blanco con un corazón de tamaño mediano, con una abanico de botones de rosas fiusha y blancas intercaladas con rosas de chocolate blanco pintado de violeta y hojas verdes, brochetas de bombones bicolores, animalitos de bombones azucarados y toda la base eran caja de chocolates finos. Por eso pesaba tanto la caja.

\- Wow! Esto esta divino! – Exclamo Mayura – Quien es tu admirador secreto?

\- Duhhh no sería secreto si supiera quien es Jajaja – contesto Geist emocionada.

Sammy se puso atrás de Mayura y comenzó a jalarle la blusa para llamar su atención. Mayura volteo a verla y comprendió lo que le intentaba decir.

\- Bueno niñas… creo que es hora de festejar a Miss Geist. Vamos al comedor!

\- Siiiiiiiiiiii – dijeron todas al unísono corriendo hacia donde las habían mandado y donde Yulij y Junet ya tenían todo un banquete listo para todas incluyendo un pastel de Red Velvet, su favorito.

 **Mayo 22, 6pm**

 **Casa de los Ángelus**

 **Nueva York, USA.**

Uriel toco a la puerta de la casa de su hermano. Se sentía algo incómodo usando ropa humana, pero pues no tenía muchas opciones, estaba consciente de que si lo llegaban a ver con su túnica diaria, lo mandarían al psiquiátrico.

No tardaron mucho en abrir la puerta y vio que Liz abría grandes los ojos:

\- Tío Uri! – grito antes de aventársele a sus brazos y recibir muchos besos en la mejilla

\- Hola Lizzy… haz crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vi. – dijo sonriendo

\- Jajaja son los tacones Tío. Pasa! Como están los otros tíos. – Pregunto mientras lo guiaba hacia la sala

\- Estas sola Lizzy?

\- No. Mi papa está preparando la cena y Sam no ha llegado del trabajo. – contesto – Que chismes me tienes?

\- Jajaja me estás diciendo chismoso?

\- Jijiji claro que no Tío. Quieres hablar con mi papa, verdad? – dijo suspirando -Porque nunca vienen a verme a mí?

\- Porque cuando vengamos a verte es porque ya te metiste en problemas, como la última vez – dijo Uriel con una sonrisa

Liz le hizo una señal para bajar la voz.

\- Shhhhhhht Papá parece no acordarse de eso o todavía no le dicen porque aún no me castiga – dijo Liz en voz baja – No se te ocurra contárselo tú.

\- Otra vez me dices chismoso Lizzy pero no te preocupes, no estoy aquí para echarte de cabeza – contesto Uriel en el mismo tono.

\- En ese caso… Papaaaaaaaaaaaa te buscaaaaaaaaaaaaan – grito Lizzy haciendo reír a Uriel. Esa niña era todo un caso. – Tengo que terminar un capítulo de mi tesis en mi cuarto. Te veo en la cena?

\- Claro que sí! Sobre todo si tu papa hace de esas croquetas con tocino que tanto me gustan - contesto Uriel.

Gabriel no tardo en salir de la cocina aun con su delantal azul cielo que decía BEST DAD ON EARTH.

\- Uriel! – dijo Abrazándolo – Que milagro!

\- Tanto tiempo sin verte Gabriel! Veo que el azul cielo te sienta bien – dijo Uriel burlándose

\- Jaja No empieces… me lo dio Sam el día del padre el año pasado. Acompáñame a la cocina. Tengo un asado de cordero en el horno y no quisiera que se secara por la emoción – dijo Gabriel – Que se te ofrece de beber? Vino tinto? Blanco? Rosado? O jugo de naranja?

\- Sorpréndeme

\- Sol Blanco será querido hermano. – dijo Gabriel sacando los ingredientes del refrigerador. Mezclo el vino blanco con el jugo de naranja y un poco de azúcar y se lo ofreció a su hermano quien lo probó con reservas.

\- Muy muy bueno! – exclamo Uriel tomándoselo todo de un trago – Sírveme otro.

\- Jajaja menos mal que no tienes que manejar – se burló Gabriel preparando otro trago y uno para el mismo.

\- Pues no tengo que manejar pero tengo que volar mucho estos días.

\- En serio? Cuéntame… - dijo Gabriel sentándose en el antecomedor frente a Uriel.

Liz termino de revisar el capítulo de su tesis y checo su jarra de agua. Ya se la había terminado. Volteo a ver el reloj y apenas eran las 6.30pm y la cena seria hasta las 7pm. Tal vez podría ir a la cocina por alguna caja de galletas para poder esperar la cena? Y si se le pegaba una soda?

Bajo descalza a la cocina. Era una tarde cálida de Mayo y las baldosas estaban tibias. Iba a entrar a la cocina cuando escucho a su padre decir:

\- Que te hace pensar que ese Caballero dorado esta en esta casa?

\- Vamos Gabriel! De todos es sabido allá arriba que estuvo con tu hija en Perú y le salvo la vida. – dijo Uriel – Es obvio que ahora que está perdido, uno de los primero lugares donde buscar sea con ella.

\- Te aseguro que ese chico no está aquí y no ha tenido contacto con Liz desde que Hermes la trajo de Atenas. – contesto Gabriel – No es una buena influencia para ella y no es bienvenido aquí!

Liz estaba a punto de irrumpir la puerta de la cocina para defender a su amigo cuando Uriel continuo:

\- En cualquier caso tenía que intentarlo Gabriel… El jefe ha dado orden directa de buscarlo a como dé lugar y regresarlo al santuario – dijo Uriel con voz seria – Se presume un secuestro pero sin su cosmos, es aún más difícil de localizar. Para colmo la última vez que se le vio fue en una barbería, donde se había hecho un corte de cabello, pero la dueña no recuerda haberlo hecho, aunque su cabello si se encontró en el lugar perfectamente guardado en una bolsa.

\- Vaya que es extraño? Para que alguien querría secuestrar a ese muchacho? Sobre todo sin su cosmos!

\- Pues más bien, eso fue lo único que les ayudo a hacerlo. – dijo Uriel – Shaka de Virgo es uno de los más poderosos de los doce dorados de Athena si no el numero 1 después de su patriarca. No se puede tomar a la ligera su desaparición sobre todo si existe la posibilidad de que haya sido por alguien del bando contrario.

\- Si… ese santuario crea demasiados problemas – contesto Gabriel pensativo – No se me ocurre quien pudiera hacerlo. Hermes dijo que están a punto de firmar un completo cese al fuego entre Athena y Hades.

\- Ufff pues si se le une por lo menos Poseidón, creo que todos podríamos tomar unas merecidas vacaciones – dijo Uriel robándole una croqueta de papa de la charola que estaba sobre la mesa recibiendo un manazo de parte de Gabriel con la cuchara de madera que traía en la mano.

\- Todavía no te las comas!

Liz retrocedió asustada. Shaka estaba desaparecido? Tenía que comprobar que era cierto… tenía que pensar en cómo podía ayudar para encontrarlo a menos que estuviera… No. El primer lugar donde Athena lo buscaría seria en el Hades y nunca molestaría a su padre y sus arcángeles si no hubiera agotado sus recursos. De todos modos necesitaba hablar con alguien del santuario.

Subió corriendo a su habitación y se apresuró a buscar su agenda donde sabía que había anotado en algún lugar el número del teléfono del santuario. Sin siquiera ver la hora, marco presurosa.

Tardaron mucho tiempo en contestarle.

\- Parakalo

Liz abrió mucho los ojos y colgó el teléfono. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente al reconocer la voz de la persona que había contestado. Ella esperaba que Shion o Saori contestaran, pero quien lo hizo fue Aioros!

Las manos le temblaban y tuvo que cruzar los brazos para que dejaran de hacerlo.

\- A ver Liz… cálmate. Dudo mucho que se acuerde de ti y además estas llamando para saber de Shaka. Él tiene a su novia y tú tienes… diantres! Pues… ash! Olvídate de eso y solo pregúntale por Shaka. No es tan difícil. Donde está la niña genio de papa?

Respiro hondo y trato de recordar los ejercicios de relajación que hacia Shaka.

El sonido del teléfono sonando la saco de sus ejercicios.

\- Hola?

\- Hola! Quien habla?

Se escuchaba demasiada estática como para reconocer la voz.

A Liz… y tú eres…?

L Liz? Hola! Soy Aioros! Creo que tenemos una llamada perdida tuya de hace unos minutos. Está haciendo mucho viento y eso afecto la recepción. Está todo bien?

A Yo… si, yo estoy bien… (gulp)… porque lo preguntas?

L Pues… porque es la una de la mañana aquí en Atenas.

Liz casi azota la cabeza en la pared. Se le había olvidado hacer la conversión de huso horario.

L Mil disculpas. te desperté?. De verdad que no era mi intención. Si quieres llamo mañana. Qué pena, de verdad… es que estaba tan angustiada que no me fije en la hora y ni siquiera recordé que estaba llamando tan lejos. Que tonta soy!...

A Liz… tranquila. No despertaste a nadie. Estaba haciendo mis rondas.

L Otra vez?

A Sí. Andamos un poco cortos de personal en este momento, pero dime, porque estabas angustiada? Puedo ayudarte en algo?

L Me acabo de enterar de que Shaka está desaparecido… es cierto?

A Desgraciadamente si, Liz. Nadie lo ha visto ni sabe nada de el en varios días. Athena le quito su cosmo como castigo y así es mucho más difícil.

L Pero… y si solo se fue de viaje?

A Sin documentos, celular, ropa o dinero? No Liz. Temo que fue secuestrado.

L Pero… quien pudo hacerlo y para qué? Para pedir rescate?

A Tememos que para algo peor Liz, pero no te preocupes. Sabemos que Shaka puede cuidarse solo.

L No… no puede! Es como un niño de 8 años perdido en un centro comercial! Tiene mucha sabiduría y todo eso pero le falta mucha malicia y habilidades sociales, Aioros. Tenemos que encontrarlo!

A Tranquila. Ya estamos en eso. Athena ya puso una alerta con todos sus hermanos. Si alguno de ellos lo ve, deberá reportarlo inmediatamente o de lo contrario se metería en problemas.

L Pero no está muerto verdad? Dime la verdad Aioros!

A No! Claro que no! Como se te ocurre!

L Es que … como pudo haber desaparecido? No lo entiendo.

A Pues a decir verdad, ninguno de nosotros Liz. Los seis estamos al pendiente de todos modos.

L Seis?

A Afro, Dohko, DM, Kanon, Aioria y yo.

L Y los demás? Ustedes son 11 y con Saga y Shion 13!

A Mu y Milo están en el Hades castigados… Alde y Shura siguen en su misión… Camus y Saga están buscando a Laura…

L Laura? Por qué están buscando a Laura?

A Aparentemente… también está desaparecida pero por causas totalmente ajenas al santuario. De ella se sabe que fue secuestrada por una persona muy mala Liz. Intentan rescatarla antes de que literalmente le quiten la vida!

L Oh No! No puede ser! Ella se portó muy bien conmigo! Ojala la encuentren pronto.

A Yo también lo espero Liz. Ni Camus ni Kanon estarán tranquilos hasta que la recuperen sana y salva.

L Le pediré a mis tíos que también la busquen.

A Agradecemos cualquier ayuda Liz. Por cierto como llegaste? Ya no pude despedirme de ti cuando nos abandonaste.

L Si bueno… No quise interrumpir el romance…

\- Lizzieeeee la cena está servida. Baja por favor – grito Gabriel.

L Lo siento Aioros, mi padre me llama. Salúdame a todos por favor y les deseo la mejor de las suertes en la búsqueda. Yo también hare mi parte desde aquí..

A Si pero….

Liz colgó el teléfono rápidamente. La conversación comenzaba a tornarse algo personal y no estaba segura de poder manejar ese tipo de llamada con él. O al menos todavía no. Bajo corriendo las escaleras rumbo al comedor decidida a hablar con su tío. Si buscaban a Shaka, bien podrían buscar también a Laura o por lo menos enviarle instrucciones a su ángel de la guarda para que nada malo le suceda.

 **Mayo 22, 11am**

 **Aeropuerto de Columbus Island**

 **Bahamas**

Señores Pasajeros, bienvenidos al aeropuerto de San Salvador. Por favor, permanezcan sentados con el cinturón de seguridad abrochado hasta la completa parada del avión y que las señales se hayan apagado. Tengan precaución al abrir los compartimentos superiores y comprueben que llevan consigo todo su equipaje de mano y objetos personales. En nombre de Bahamas Air, el Comandante Brown y toda la tripulación, nos despedimos de ustedes esperando que el vuelo con nosotros haya sido de su agrado y confiando en verles nuevamente a bordo.

Camus despertó al escuchar esto. Volteo a ver a Saga que estaba de lado del pasillo con los puños cerrados y la mirada fija en el techo. Aparentemente no había dormido nada a pesar de los esfuerzos de Camus para convencerlo de que necesitaba hacerlo.

\- Lo voy a matar Camus. – dijo Saga en voz baja

\- No digas estupideces. No sabemos siquiera si ella está ahí o él fue el responsable.

\- No me importa. Es algo que se debe hacer – dijo mientras soltaba su cinturón de seguridad.

Camus lo miro y ya no dijo nada. Tal vez el tenia razón.

 **Flashback**

Pasarían si acaso 15 minutos en los que Camus y Saga permanecían en silencio intentando cada uno por su lado saber qué pasos debían seguir para rescatar a Laura cuando escucharon abrirse la puerta del departamento.

\- Kanon! – exclamo Camus asombrado – Que haces aquí?

\- Donde esta Saga?

\- En su cuarto.

Kanon no perdió el tiempo y corrió hacia donde Saga estaba dando vueltas desesperado.

\- Saga que sucede?

\- Kanon! No te esperaba! – dijo Abrazándolo

\- Que pasa? Que tienes? Pude sentirlo hasta mi casa, por eso corrí hasta aquí.!

\- Yo… es Laura…

\- La policía? Que con ella?

\- Alguien se la llevo, no sabemos quién. Hemos estado investigando, y los resultados son escalofriantes y no se ni por donde comenzar a buscarla y…

\- Saga! Componte carajo! – Dijo Kanon sacudiéndolo – No puedes ponerte así solo por una chica!

\- No es solo una chica… es Laura! Es la mujer de mi vida!

\- Hermano, estás hablando en serio? - pregunto Kanon incrédulo – Solo la has visto qué? 3 veces en toda tu vida?

\- Te lo dije esa vez en tu casa cuando fui a visitarte…

\- Si pero la verdad es que no te creí, pensé que exagerabas.

\- Necesito ir… pero no sé a dónde. – dijo Saga poniendo la cabeza entre las manos

Kanon comenzó a sacarle ropa de su closet.

\- Tu… metete a bañar y después comienza a hacer tu maleta. No esperaras encontrarla en esas fachas.

\- Qué?

\- Te voy a ayudar a encontrarla. Debes aprender que hay cosas que no puedes hacer tu solo. Me siento totalmente excluido de las personas que quiero cuando no confían en mi lo suficiente. Vas a ir por ella y luego regresaras a que te patee el trasero, oíste? – dijo Kanon en tono autoritario – Hazlo! Hablare con Camus para ver qué hacer.

Saga asintió. Kanon tenía muchos contactos. Con el sería más fácil. Por qué no se le había ocurrido llamarlo?

Kanon salió de la habitación azotando la puerta. Saga supo de inmediato que en cuanto saliera de la ducha ya Kanon habría tomado las riendas y le agradeció internamente. No importaba si después cumplía su amenaza de patearle el trasero mientras pudiera rescatar a Laura sana y salva.

Camus puso al tanto rápidamente a Kanon, quien anotaba todo minuciosamente en una libreta que Saga tenia junto al teléfono.

\- Ya comieron? – pregunto Kanon a Camus

\- Quien piensa en comer en este momento? – contestó Camus fastidiado

\- Podrías hacer algo ligero para cenar? O por lo menos ordenar una pizza?

\- Estás loco que no estás oyendo lo que estoy diciendo? – volvió a decir Camus

Kanon lo tomo de la playera

\- Mira pedazo de Iceberg, la primera regla cuando yo estoy a cargo es nunca vayas a la Guerra sin cenar. Si conozco a mi hermano, no ha probado bocado ni ha dormido por estar preocupado por esa vieja. No va a tener fuerzas para pelear si necesita hacerlo y va a terminar enfermándose. Así que o cenan antes de salir de aquí o simplemente no salen, me escuchaste? No estoy de humor para que me hagan enojar.

Camus lo miro con ojos muy abiertos. Kanon hablaba muy en serio. Asintió con la cabeza, logrando que Kanon lo soltara para ir a la cocina a ver qué cosas podía preparar en tiempo record. Kanon se tomó la cabeza con una mano y con la otra tomo las notas. Con grandes zancadas fue hasta donde estaba el teléfono inalámbrico, la sección amarilla y salió a la terraza, no sin antes sellar con su cosmos la puerta principal. Esos dos eran bien capaces de desobedecerlo.

Cuando Saga salió de la ducha, Camus ya había preparado un estofado de pollo con verdura, una ensalada verde y había dorado un poco de pan con ajo y parmesano. Saga no tuvo ni que preguntar. Su hermano ya se estaba haciendo cargo.

Kanon no se metió de la terraza durante casi una hora. Únicamente una sola vez para agarrar la laptop de Saga y conectarse a internet mientras hacía llamada tras llamada. Ambos caballeros lo veían gritar, manotear, patalear y tener el celular en un oído, el teléfono de Saga en el otro y la computadora al frente tecleando mientras cenaban. Cuando Camus y Saga hubieron terminado de cenar, Kanon también termino de hacer las llamadas pertinentes. Fue directamente hasta el gabinete de licores y saco una botella de tequila. Le dio unos buenos tragos y luego se desplomo en el sillón.

Saga y Camus se le acercaron como niños reganados y se sentaron frente a él.

\- En una cosa tenías razón. Parece que la habían estado buscando por más de diez años. – dijo Kanon con semblante preocupado – Por pura casualidad la reconocieron mientras bailaba, la siguieron y dieron con el lugar donde vivía.

\- Merde! – exclamo Camus mientras Saga solo cerraba los puños con fuerza

\- Justo en este momento están desembarcando en Trípoli…

\- Libia? Qué demonios Kanon! – grito Saga levantándose de su asiento

\- Siéntate! Aun no termino. – dijo Kanon - La buena noticia, es que tienen órdenes de no hacerle nada hasta llegar a destino. – dijo Kanon viendo que eso no tranquilizaba en absoluto a su hermano – La mala noticia es que hubo un cambio de planes debido a la naturaleza del problema.

Camus y Saga estaban sorprendidos de todo lo que Kanon había podido averiguar en tan poco tiempo.

\- Como carajo sabes todo esto Kanon? Acaso estas implicado en algún modo? – pregunto Camus

Kanon volteo a ver a Camus casi con odio en los ojos. Tuvo que respirar varias veces para no azotarlo contra la pared por hacer preguntas estúpidas.

\- No. El hermano del primo del cuñado de un conocido trabaja para el tal Henry, no directamente pero si para la misma organización criminal. – contesto Kanon en un tono monótono – Ha accedido a que, por una buena cantidad de dinero, nos tenga al pendiente de sus pasos respecto a este asunto.

\- Gracias Kanon – dijo Saga haciendo el intento de sonreír.

\- Aun no me las des. Debemos tomar un avión con muchísimas horas de vuelo – dijo Kanon.

\- Creo que no quiero que vayas – susurro Saga

\- Perdón?

\- Estas resultando mucho más útil desde aquí, puedes hacer las cosas más rápido y mejor, además… si hago cuentas, el santuario se quedaría con menos de la mitad de caballeros dorados, lo cual no es conveniente y lo sabes. – volvió a decir – Te lo agradezco de todo corazón, pero ayúdame desde aquí por favor, si?

Kanon pensó bien las cosas. Saga tenía razón. En este preciso momento no podía dejar todo solo por ayudarlo. También tenía otros deberes para con Athena. Lo había jurado.

\- Demonios! Está bien. Supongo que puedo hacerlo. – dijo Kanon – Entonces la cosa esta así. Ellos van a tomar un avión privado que alguien les presto rumbo a su destino final.

\- Colombia?

\- No. Curazao.

\- No entiendo - dijo Camus a Kanon

\- La Isla de Curazao se encuentra localizada en el costado noreste de Aruba, en el caribe, a tan solo 50 km de las costas de Venezuela. También está relativamente cerca de Barranquilla. Es un paraíso para turistas, y donde hay turistas, hay droga, mujeres y alcohol, además de tener bandera de paraíso fiscal y un gobierno bastante corrupto.

\- O sea un paraíso para los HDP como el tal Henry no? – volvió a preguntar Saga

\- Sí. Pero… no sabemos aún a que parte la va a llevar. Pero si podemos acortar distancias. Tienen que subirse en el avión de las 10 que parte de Atenas a Nassau con escala en Paris. Deberán estar llegando a Nassau a las 4 de la tarde de aquí, pero con el cambio de horario llegaran a las 8 de la mañana. A las diez sale el vuelo a Columbus. Tómenlo. Es el único que hay en toda la semana. Si lo pierden, perderán tiempo valioso – explico Kanon

\- Por qué a Columbus y no a Curazao directamente? – pregunto Camus extrañado

\- En primera porque ella no trae documentos o sí? Como la van a subir en un avión comercial?

\- No había pensado en eso

\- Además, supongamos que la rescatan y todos se les echan encima. Como van a salir de ahí? Y si aquí tiene los cuarteles ese tipo va a tener muchas personas armadas. – explico Kanon – Por tanto solo pueden salir por aire o por barco. Si no conocen a nadie, podrán regresar a los problemas y no creo que quieran eso verdad?

\- No

\- Entonces… lleguen a Columbus. Caminen, troten o corran quinientos metros hacia el norte. Están los muelles. Hay muchos barcos pesqueros y camaroneros. Y también está mi pequeño "Orgullo Marino" junto a mi barco pesquero.

\- Ni siquiera voy a preguntar como carambas tienes tu dos barcos. – dijo Saga cada vez más admirado de su hermano.

Kanon alzo los hombros.

\- Uno lo compre yo en una subasta y el otro se lo gane en una apuesta a Sorrento. Pero eso no es importante. Toma el Yate. – le dio una pequeña llave - En la guantera del camarote están los documentos que necesitas para hacerte pasar por mí. Es importante que lo hagas, Tanto en la aduana donde se subirán a revisar el barco como en cualquier puerto. Ellos me conocen y algunos me deben favores. De todos modos de aquí a que llegues yo ya abre girado instrucciones. El capitán Ron manejara el yate por ti. No es muy grande pero es bastante cómodo. Trata de descansar o dormir mientras llegan. Será un viaje largo pero me dará oportunidad de seguir el rastro y decirte lo que está pasando. Tu teléfono tiene cobertura?

\- Si – contesto Saga

\- Bien, porque tenemos que estar comunicados. De acuerdo? El Capitán Ron sabe dónde debe aparcar el yate en Curazao. De ahí solo espera mis instrucciones.

Saga y Camus voltearon a verse. Todo eso lo había hecho mientras ellos cenaban.

\- Muévanse! Las reservaciones están hechas. Espero que tengas dinero en tu tarjeta.

\- Si tengo

\- Bueno pues tienen que llegar al aeropuerto en – volteo a ver su celular – media hora para pasar por aduana o les cierran el vuelo.

\- Pero yo tengo que ir al Santuario por mis cosas! – dijo Camus

Kanon volteo a verlo.

\- Terminen de hacer aquí lo que tengan que hacer y los veo en media hora en el aeropuerto – dijo Kanon – Te llevare lo que necesita.

Kanon salió corriendo del departamento de Saga mientras su hermano y Camus lo miraban con admiración en silencio.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Camus se estiro al salir de la aduana del pequeño Aeropuerto de la isla. Lanzo un dejo de maldiciones porque la temperatura a esa hora ya era de 34 grados centígrados con una humedad en el ambiente de 84% y esperaban que ambos números subieran conforme llegara la tarde.

Volteo a ver a Saga, quien no dijo nada y se pusieron a caminar hacia los muelles. Habían hecho un viaje de casi 20 horas de vuelo aunque 13 efectivas con el cambio de horario y tenían que desentumirse. No tardaron en encontrar los muelles tal como Kanon les había dicho. Una persona de color vestido con una playera azul marino les salió al paso.

\- Kanon! Que milagro verte por acá! – dijo abrazándolo y saludándolo con la mano como viejos amigos

\- Uhhh Hola! – Saga recordó las instrucciones de Kanon – Mucho tiempo verdad?

\- Jajaja si muchacho. Todos te extrañamos en la Capitanía. Vienes para quedarte?

\- Mmm… no. Solo vine de paseo. Él es mi amigo Camus. – dijo presentándolo esperando que la persona se presentara sola.

\- Andas crudo muchacho? – dijo burlándose de Saga - Jajaja Camus mucho gusto, soy el Capitán Brown, Capitán en jefe de este puerto.

\- Mucho gusto Capitán Brown. –saludo Camus respetuosamente

\- Vas a usar el pesquero?

\- No… el "Orgullo Marino" – contesto Saga sonriendo

\- Ahhh tu bebé... cuando me lo vas a prestar para ir a pescar muchacho?

\- Cuando guste Capitán! – dijo Saga – Regresare en unos días y con gusto podrá sacarlo.

\- Te tomare la palabra muchacho. Anda, ve. Ron ha estado trabajando en tu bebé toda la mañana para tenerlo listo. Mucho gusto Camus. Nos estaremos viendo por aquí a su regreso.

\- Gracias Capitán.

Ambos caballeros fueron directo hacia donde un joven de color con una playera blanca y shorts beige estaba terminando de encerar un pequeño yate de tan solo 54 pies de eslora: un Flybridge Princess de modelo reciente con los vidrios polarizados.

\- Capitán Ron?

\- Señor Kanon. – dijo Saludándolo de mano- Ya estoy listo para partir. Todo fue revisado minuciosamente según sus instrucciones, el tanque está lleno y el de reserva también… y los tanques extra en el sótano como pidió.

\- Si… gracias. – contesto Saga sin seguir el hilo de las ideas del joven – Podemos partir ya?

\- Seguro! – contesto el Capitán – Es un camino muy largo, pero si el clima nos lo permite y con las nuevas reformas que le hizo usted al motor… no tendré problemas en llegar en la mitad del tiempo.

\- Eso me dará mucho gusto. – dijo Saga subiéndose al bote junto con Camus.

Ambos se asombraron de lo bien decorado que estaba ese pequeño yate, pero no dijeron nada. Permanecieron en silencio los primeros minutos antes de que el Capitán terminara los preparativos y pusiera en marcha el motor. Ahora sí, estaban cada vez más cerca de lograr su objetivo


	119. Chapter 119

**CHICOS. AVISO. ESTE CAPITULO TRAE MUCHA VIOLENCIA Y NO, NO ODIO A NADIE. ASI SON LAS HISTORIAS Y SI, MUCHO DRAMA. YA ME LO SE. NO ME OFENDERE SI NO LO VEN, CON QUE LO VEAN LAS QUE QUIERAN VERLOS ME CONFORMO. LAURA Y SAGA ES UNA HISTORIA ALTERNATIVA PORQUE SAGA EN ESTE MOMENTO NO TIENE ARMADURA O SEA NO LO CONSIDERAMOS UN DORADO Y POSIBLEMENTE SE PAREZCA UN POCO A OTRA QUE YA LEYERON PERO ERAN TOTALMENTE AJENAS. DESPUES DE QUE SE SOLUCIONE ESTA HISTORIA YA NO HAY MUCHOS HECHOS VIOLENTOS.**

 **YA QUE ESTE DÍA (EN EL FIC) ES EXTREMADAMENTE LARGO, SE HA DIVIDIDO EN TRES CAPITULOS PORQUE YA ME DI CUENTA QUE LES DA FLOJERA LEER CAPITULOS LARGOS. BESOS Y CUIDENSE MUCHO.**

 **Capítulo 117**

 **Mayo 22, 6.15pm**

 **Casa de Seguridad**

 **Westpunt, Curazao**

Laura despertó con la sensación de tener algodón en la cabeza y la boca seca. Sabía que ya no estaba en el asqueroso barco donde la habían tenido antes porque el hedor a pescado podrido y el movimiento ya no existían. Tampoco en el avión donde había despertado únicamente para que le dieran un poco de agua y por alguna extraña razón había vuelto a caer dormida. Su cabeza le daba vueltas y tenía los brazos entumecidos.

Se incorporó como pudo y se dio cuenta que ahora estaba en una habitación bien amueblada con una cama King size con edredón de color chabacano bastante corriente. Su manos continuaban atadas firmemente en su espalda con una soga bastante rudimentaria y rasposa, y trato de reaccionar lo antes posible para poder intentar salir de ahí. Quince minutos después pudo finalmente levantarse de la cama y caminar hacia lo que parecía ser una ventana. Estaba cerrada con gruesas cortinas de terciopelo morado que le costaba mucho mover y cuando pudo hacerlo, noto que gruesos barrotes le impedirían salir por ahí.

Trato de ver más allá del edificio que estaba en frente para adivinar donde estaba, pero por el momento solo pudo ver que estaba atardeciendo. Debían ser las entre la de la tarde. Intento recordar cualquier cosa que le pudiera decir cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que abrió la puerta del departamento en el que estaba viviendo mientras se hacía pasar por "Tina", pero todo fue inútil. Solo esperaba que no le hubieran hecho nada a Nat.

Unas escandalosas risotadas se escucharon desde algún cuarto adjunto, y junto con unos pasos que se acercaban, hicieron que corriera de nuevo hacia la cama.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, y dos tipos corpulentos, vestidos con sencillos pantalones de manta negros y guayabera del mismo color entraron cortando cartucho de sus rifles de asalto apuntándole directamente. Casi podía adivinar de qué se trataba todo esto. Su peor pesadilla se hizo realidad cuando la figura alta, morena, de aproximadamente 45 años, de cabello negro con corte militar, cara redonda con mandíbula grande, ojos negros, nariz ancha y barba de candado entro con los brazos extendidos: Henry.

\- Mira nada más el regalote de cumpleaños que me tienen. – exclamo sonriendo – Chicos! no se hubieran molestado! – Se acercó a ella provocando que Laura saltara de la cama - Hola preciosura... me recuerdas? Estas más bonita que antes.

Laura dio un paso hacia atrás para alejarse de él.

\- Claro que te recuerdo Henry, veo que los años te sentaron fatal. Estas más asqueroso que antes. – lo retó

\- Jajaja viniendo de esa chula boquita que te cargas es todo un halago. – le hizo una señal a sus hombres para que los dejaran solos - Porque no te sientas aquí junto a mí? no muerdo

Laura volvió a dar otro paso hacia atrás al tiempo que decía.

\- Y que dijiste, la bruta ya cayó no? Acaso quieres que mi chula boquita te siga diciendo halagos? porque tengo muchos para decirte.

Henry comenzó a reír y se levantó de la cama caminando lentamente hacia ella.

\- Jajaja sigues siendo muy arisca... acaso no te trataron bien en el viaje? Lamento no haber estado aquí para recibirte como te mereces pero tú sabes… tenía negocios que atender.

\- Con el malnacido de mi tío? – pregunto Laura - No te preocupes tu presencia no me hace falta, todo lo contrario, me repugna!. Que hago aquí Henry? no te quedó claro hace más de diez años que no quiero estar cerca de ti?

\- Afortunadamente para mí, lo que tú quieras no me importa. – dijo Henry tomándola del brazo

\- Jajaja sino pudiste conmigo cuando tenía catorce que te hace pensar que puedes ahora? – volvió a preguntar Laura buscando con la mirada alguna forma de escapar.

\- Fácil. Aquella vez te subestime. Ahora estoy preparado

Laura comenzó a mover las manos tratando de soltarse de la soga que la tenía atada. Henry solo sonrió.

\- Te equivocas si creíste que te esta vez ibas a escapar de mi tan fácilmente. Espere... y espere… le puse precio a tu cabeza... y ya ves...! , con dinero baila el perro... o en este caso la perra – dijo Henry acercándola hacia el por un costado - mira que trabajar de stripper en un antro de mala muerte pudiendo estar aquí como mi reina

Laura le dio un fuerte caderazo para zafarse de él.

\- Tienes una perra? quiero conocerla porque amo a los perritos… son tan tiernos! – dijo Laura con sorna - Noticia de última hora. Prefiero ser stripper que ser tu mujer, y seguirás esperando porque de mí nunca conseguirás lo que quieres.

\- Eso ya lo veremos chiquita… Nada me dará más placer que verte preñada con tu primer camada jajajaja

\- Preñada de quién? de ti? Jajaja No me hagas reír. Aquí entre nos, yo ya se quien quiero que sea el papa de mis hijos y tú no le llegas ni a los talones.

\- Jajaja eso es porque no me has probado aun. Una vez que lo hagas, me rogaras que no deje de hacértelo.

Laura empezó a sentir ardor alrededor de sus muñecas por la fricción que hacia su piel contra las cuerdas para intentar zafarlas. Su piel comenzaba poco a poco a rasgarse y pudo sentir algunas gotas de sangre correr por sus dedos. Necesitaba hacer tiempo.

\- Henry, una pregunta… Como se las arreglan tú y Hernando sin el dinero del ingenio? si les ha ido bien?

Henry se encogió de hombros.

\- El dinero va y viene. No me afecta. Tengo más del que puedo manejar. Me jodiste el negocio por un tiempo lo admito, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo

\- No me arrepiento y lo volvería a hacer mil veces!. – espetó Laura.

\- Desgraciadamente para ti... debo informarte que las personas que te ayudaron a hacerlo... no podrán ayudar a nadie nunca más. – dijo Henry viéndose las uñas - Me costó un poco de tiempo seguirte el rastro, pero lo logre. Oíste del convento que se quemó con las monjitas dentro? Ups jajajajaja hasta salió en el noticiario de las 9,.. el notario que te hizo el poder con el que vendieron el ingenio? tssss un accidente de auto pero afortunadamente para mí, tuve tiempo de divertirme con tres o cuatro de las novicias antes de prenderles fuego y también con la nena del notario después del funeral de su querido papi... lástima que se hubo suicidado. Estaba muy rica y de hecho... tenía un ligero parecido a ti, cuando tenías 14, jajajaja

Laura dejo de forcejear un momento para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Eres un maldito hijo de puta, y te juró que las vas a pagar todas juntas. Ellas no te hicieron nada… Yo misma no te hice nada. Porque la cogiste conmigo? porque tienes que dañar todo lo bueno que tengo? Eres un maldito cerdo y nada me daría más placer que verte muerto, ir a tu funeral y bailar sobre tu tumba!

Laura empezó a forcejear más duro con las ataduras, mientras se le salían algunas lágrimas recordando a aquellos que por ayudarla, habían sido víctimas de su verdugo personal.

Henry se acercó y la abrazó como si fuera uno de su equipo.

\- Eso debiste pensarlo antes preciosa. Pero mira a tu alrededor. Esta vez no hay nadie que te ayude y tampoco puedes escapar. – dijo – Todas las ventanas tienen reja, las puertas se abren con combinación, y tengo a 35 hombres armados.

Laura se retorció y le metió un pisotón con el tacón de su zapatilla, para que la soltara. Desgraciadamente su atuendo militar incluía las botas con puntas de casquillo. Henry solo se burló de su pobre intento.

\- Jajaja Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que seas mi esposa como debió ser hace once años, pero es mi cumple y lo voy a festejar allá abajo con mis amigos. Te dejare un rato en lo que atiendo a mis invitados. Sugiero que te pongas más cómoda para cuando yo regrese y me digas que sí. Entonces, tal como entonces, tengo toda la intención de adelantar la noche de bodas.

Laura reunió toda su fuerza para correr al lado contrario de la habitación.

\- NO ME TOQUES! – gritó - Puede ser que esta vez no tenga a nadie y que no pueda escapar, pero te juró por lo más sagrado y por todas las personas que mataste que no la tendrás fácil, y que vas a desear matarme.

\- jajajaja – se rio Henry con ganas mientras daba media vuelta para salir de la habitación - Va a ser tan divertido domarte…

\- Ni en tus mejores sueños, y ni que fuera una yegua! – volvió a gritar Laura - Lo vas a lamentar Henry, te juro por Dios que lo vas a lamentar.

Henry solo hizo un gesto con la mano.

\- bla bla bla jajajaja. Ya regreso preciosa. No te vayas a ir eh?

\- MALDITO INFELIZ

Laura siguió forcejeando con la atadura hasta que termino por soltarse. Le quito las fundas a las almohadas, presumiendo que estuvieran medianamente limpias y trato de limpiar la sangre de sus muñecas a falta de algo mejor.

\- oh Dios! por favor ayúdame! – suplico en silencio - No dejes que ese malnacido me toque por favor. Ayúdame y dame fuerza e inteligencia para salir de aquí.

Se sentó en la cama intentando calmarse.

\- Será que alguien se dio cuenta que no estoy? Maldición! debí contarle a alguien lo que paso… - Sacudió su cabeza negativamente y más lagrimas salieron de sus ojos. – No. Hice bien. Los hubiera puesto en peligro como las monjitas y al notario… Los mató! el hijo de puta los mato!

Temblando de rabia comenzó a buscar la forma de escapar. No podía quedarse ahí.

 **Mayo 22, 8pm**

 **Casa de los Ángelus**

 **Nueva York, USA**

La familia termino de cenar y Gabriel y Uriel pasaron a la sala para platicar. Liz ayudo a recoger la mesa y mientras Sam lavaba los trastos, Liz aprovecho para hablar con su papa y su tío Uriel.

\- Puedo hablar con ustedes? – pregunto mientras se sentaba en el sofá frente a ellos

Gabriel, que conocía ese tono de preocupación a su hija, apago la tele que acababa de prender.

\- Dime, que sucede?

Liz se mordió un labio. Nunca le había pedido favores así a su papa.

\- Yo… bueno… tú me ensenaste que todos tenemos unos ángeles que nos cuidan y siempre están con nosotros. – dijo Liz

\- Así es. Cada ser humano tiene un ángel de la guarda. – contesto Gabriel viendo hacia Uriel – Se supone que más que cuidarte, te aconsejan lo que debes hacer y lo que no. Entre más joven eres, más lo escuchas. Conforme creces, la propia soberbia del ser humano evita que lo escuches y cometas errores que ponen en riesgo tu vida.

\- Pero si te cuidan? Pueden evitar que te pase algo malo?

Uriel intervino.

\- Si Liz. Pueden intervenir siempre y cuando lo que te está sucediendo no este escrito en el libro de tu vida. – dijo – Si tal situación fue modificada por algo fuera de tu control, él tiene la obligación de encaminar tu vida hacia lo que debe ser.

Liz quedo pensativa un momento.

\- Entonces… algunas cosas malas están fuera de control de nuestros ángeles porque eso es lo que se supone que debe suceder?

\- Comprendiste bien. – dijo Gabriel.

Liz comenzó a pensar en aquel momento mágico en el Santuario, pero sacudió la cabeza para eliminar los malos pensamientos. En este momento debía concentrarse en Laura.

\- Tengo una amiga que conocí en Grecia. Se llama Laura. Es muy buena persona y trabaja como policía ayudando a la gente. – dijo haciendo chonguitos para que su papa no comenzara a recordar él porque estaba castigada – Me acabo de enterar que está desaparecida. No pueden hacer nada para ayudarla? No quiero que le pase nada. Ella fue muy buena conmigo y es muy divertida!.

Uriel y Gabriel se voltearon a ver.

\- No podemos ir en contra de los designios divinos Liz – dijo Gabriel muy serio – Si ella se metió en problemas, y así estaba escrito…

\- O sea que tú no te metiste en problemas papa? Porque entonces estás hablando con un fantasma y yo no existo verdad? – reclamo Liz molesta

\- Lizzy!

\- Por qué no simplemente le ordenas a alguien que vaya a ver como esta o despabilas a ese ángel de la guarda que seguramente ha de estar dormido! – exclamo Liz – Que te cuesta?

\- Lizzy, no le hables así a tu padre! – regano Uriel.

\- Así como tío? Me está diciendo que no puede ir contra los designios divinos pero aquí estoy yo como prueba de que el hizo lo que se le dio la gana cuando pudo y no puede o no quiere hacerme un favor tan pequeño como este!

\- Basta Lizzy! Sube a tu cuarto!

\- Si tu no me ayudas, veras como consigo ayuda por otro lado! – dijo Liz mientras azotaba la puerta.

Gabriel no podía creer tal despliegue de berrinche en frente de su hermano.

\- De verdad no le vas a ayudar? – pregunto Uriel sorprendido más bien de la reacción de Gabriel ante Liz

\- Nunca dije que no lo fuera a hacer – contesto Gabriel – Pero últimamente esa niña anda de un humor muy extraño. Luego recuerdo que con su amiguito Shaka comenzó a subírseme a las barbas y cada vez está más rebelde.

\- Es la edad Gabriel, ya deberías saberlo. Lizzy no es perfecta. Es mitad humana. No puedes esperar que se comporte como un angelito – se burló Uriel – Ya tengo que irme, tengo que ir a ver dónde está el güerito desaparecido.

Gabriel se levantó para acompañar a su hermano a la puerta.

\- Ven a visitarme más seguido – dijo dándole un abrazo

\- Estaría mejor que fueras tú. Más rápido y con ropa menos incomoda.

\- Jajaja te quejas por tonterías. Una vez que te acostumbras es bastante divertido – dijo Gabriel – Te encargas de lo de la amiga de Lizzy por favor?

\- Jajaja ya sabes que sí. – dijo Uriel correspondiendo el abrazo – Llegando a la oficina doy la orden.

\- Gracias Hermano. Siempre puedo contar contigo.

\- Solo te doy un consejo antes de irme Gabriel. Si no quieres que Lizzy busque ayuda ya sabes dónde y con quien como último recurso, apóyala tú. Estamos cerca de la meta, pero aún puede pasarse al lado obscuro.

\- Lo sé. Subiré a hablar con ella.

Uriel se desvaneció en el aire dejando a Gabriel pensativo. No debía darle más armas a Lucifer de las que ya tenía. Mejor arreglaba las cosas con su hija inmediatamente antes de que de verdad ella hiciera algo de lo que todos se arrepentirían.

 **Mayo 22, 9.15pm**

 **Casa de Seguridad**

 **Westpunt, Curazao**

\- Queridaaaaaaaa ya llegueeeeeeeee – se escuchó mientras el bip de alguien que estaba tecleando una combinación del otro lado de la puerta.

Laura escondió las manos en la espalda rápidamente para que no se diera cuenta que se había soltado. La puerta se abrió y Henry entro en la habitación.

\- Qué lástima! pensé que era otra persona, tenía la esperanza de que te hubieran matado

\- jajajaja pobrecita. Todavía no entiendes que tú nunca veras eso verdad? - se acercó a ella - Vamos... ya es hora. Se una niña buena y ven a mis brazos

Laura se alejó de él lo más que pudo.

\- no, no y no, nunca he sido una niña buena, y si lo fuera nunca lo sería contigo

\- Laura, ven para acá. No voy a repetirlo. – esta vez la voz de Henry era de molestia.

\- Púdrete!, sabes qué? si fueras otra persona tal vez correría a tus brazos, pero como eres no lo eres, jodete!

\- otra persona? cual otra persona? – pregunto extrañado

\- te importa? Jajaja, es un hombre que me hace suspirar con sólo verlo, siempre hace conmigo lo que quiere…

\- Ah sí? y que tiene el que no tenga yo? – pregunto acercándose más - Ven. te voy a mostrar la diferencia.)

La tomo del brazo tan fuerte que ya no pudo seguir fingiendo que los tenia atados.

\- Suéltame! Él es guapo, huele delicioso, sus brazos me hace sentir segura, besa como ninguno otro, me vuelve loca, es fuerte, impone poder donde vaya, es encantador… tu nunca le vas llegar ni a los talones! – jalo su brazo con fuerza para intentar soltarse sin conseguirlo - tu eres sólo una vil cucaracha a su lado.

Henry, sin soltarla le dio una cachetada de revés que le reventó el labio.

\- Dices eso porque no me has probado, pero ya verás lo que es bueno – dijo medio enojado mientras la arrojaba sobre la cama.

Laura escupió sangre. Por qué demonios no aprendía a callarse?

\- Que pasa Henry no te gusta saber que Saga pudo hacer lo que tú no.

Laura trató de levantarse de la cama, pero Henry fue más rápido se subió sobre ella inmovilizando los brazos con sus manos.

\- Pero es que además... vienes vestida para la ocasión. – dijo viendo su minifalda y su top - Que dulce y considerado de tu parte.

\- No seas ridículo – contesto mientras forcejeaba - yo me vestí así para él, no para ti! tu nunca podrás hacerme sentir lo que él. el no necesita de nada para que le diga que si, en cambio tu sólo me repugnas y me das asco. tu nunca podrás tenerme como el, aunque lo intentes nunca lo conseguirás a las buenas.

\- Jajaja sabes qué? Hablas demasiado – Dijo Henry tratando de besarla

Laura comenzó a mover la cabeza para evitarlo.

\- Suéltame Henry, no me toques! suéltame.

Laura empezó a retorcerse con todas sus fuerzas para tratar de alejarse de él.

\- Jajaja que piel tan suave tienes!

Como pudo, Laura le dio un cabezazo justo en la nariz, logrando que Henry la soltara de una mano para poder sujetarse el puente de la nariz del cual comienza a manar sangre.

\- Pero que haces estúpida? – dijo doliéndose

\- Demostrarte, que tú nunca podrás tenerme por las buenas!

Con la mano libre, Laura rasguño la cara a Henry para tratar de salir de debajo de él, pero no lo consiguió aunque le ha dejado sueltas las manos para atenderse la hemorragia nasal con el pañuelo que saco de su bolsillo.

\- Quítate de encima! porque putas no entiendes que tú me das asco?

\- Por la misma razón que tu no entiendes que tú eres mía y solo mía.

Henry comenzó a quitarse el cinturón.

\- Nunca he sido tuya ni lo seré! prefiero morirme

\- Pues entonces que así sea – dijo Henry.

Laura junto las dos rodillas, las flexiono y con fuerza las empujo contra Henry. Henry se dolió con ese movimiento logrando Laura salir de debajo suyo. Henry alcanzó a agarrarla del cabello para tumbarla pero Laura le lanzó a Henry un codazo en la mandíbula para que la soltara.

\- Déjame Henry!

\- Síguelo repitiendo. Terminaras cansándote.

Terminó de quitarse el cinturón y lo enroscó en su mano para acto seguido, darle un puñetazo a Laura con el lado de la Hebilla que termino haciéndola caer de rodillas.

Laura volvió a escupir sangre, y esta vez algunas lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse por sus mejillas.

\- esa es la única forma que conseguirás tenerme de rodillas, Imbécil.

\- Bueno... tal vez ya que estas de rodillas, puedas hacerme un trabajito jejeje

A Laura se le dibujo el horror en el rostro cuando con una mano el agarro su cabello y con la otra comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón.

\- Te castro Henry! Suéltame! o te juró que te quedas sin hombría, y créeme que ni todos tus guaruras te salvaran de esa. – dijo envalentonándose

\- Tienes razón. demasiado vulgar para nuestra primera vez juntos. Comenzaremos primero con algo más simple.

Sin soltarla del cabello, y con la mano libre, le desgarró la tela de su top, dejando ver su coqueto sostén de encaje blanco. ):Con los brazos Laura trató de cubrirse lo más que pudo.

\- Ahhh sí. – exclamo Henry lamiéndose sus labios - definitivamente has crecido en todos los lado buenos, ):Vamos Laura. Se los mostrabas a todos en el Table dance. No seas tímida conmigo que no te queda

\- si! lo bueno es que tu no fuiste el primero en disfrutarlos, ni los tendrás a gusto

\- tal vez no seré el primero como la buena putita en lo que te has convertido, pero si seré el último. Tal vez aprendiste cosas nuevas que podrás poner en práctica conmigo.

Henry jaló a Laura del cabello para hacerla que se ponga de pie. Laura lo miro fijamente:

\- como piensas hacer que seas el último? Apenas tenga oportunidad me escapare de ti como la última vez, y lo mejor es que voy a buscarlo a él, ya que él no tiene necesidad de obligarme a nada, como tú!

Henry estaba cansándose de escuchar lo mismo una y otra vez.

\- Me estas hartando con esa maldita cantaleta. Si fuera tan bueno como dices por que no está aquí contigo, eh?, por eso lo nombras tanto? Acaso es tu padrote? Sabes que puedo comprarte otra vez, como lo hice con tu tío...

\- Él no está conmigo porque tus malditos hombres me trajeron antes de que pudiera encontrarme con él pero él no es mi padrote, no seas imbécil!l Es mi novio y futuro esposo – Dios! perdóname por la mentira - la única forma que tienes de conseguir mujeres es comprándolas porque de otro modo no se acercarían a ti.

\- Jajaja esposo? No seas ridícula. El único esposo que vas a tener sabes que seré yo. tal como te dije hace más de diez años, Aunque debo ser sincero contigo. Si no me hubieras dejado en ese entonces, serias la madre de mis hijos, pero por tu culpa me case tres veces con unas inútiles y pues... como no me sirvieron para mi propósito, tuvieron que irse... a visitar a tus papis, jajajaja

Laura comenzó a gritarle encabronada.

\- Tú crees que no lo sabía? Tú y el maldito de Hernando los mataron! Es por eso que los odio y nunca voy a ser tu esposa y tampoco te daré hijos! tu sólo puedes tener mujeres comprándolas y todas menores de edad porque sabes que no se pueden defender, porque una mujer nunca estará en tu cama por gusto propio! tú vas a pagar lo que le hiciste a mi papas y Hernando también. – comenzó a derramar lágrimas de impotencia - yo soy su sobrina y le importó una mierda y aun así me vendió a un animal como tú… Ay no, perdón. No puedo comparar a los animales contigo ya que se ofenderían!

Contrario a lo que quería, Henry disfrutaba de la conversación.

\- Jajaja De todo hay niña... Las mujeres interesadas caen en mis manos como fruta madura, pero tienes razón. No se apetecen tanto como las niñas. y lo de tus papis... eso no es cosa mía así que no me metas. Yo no me beneficiaba con su muerte,):pero como dicen por ahí. Una rayita más al tigre...

\- Exacto sólo consigues niñas o mujeres interesadas porque del resto nadie quiere estar a tu lado! Henry esto es un regalo de mi parte por todas las niñas que abusaste!

Laura le metió un rodillazo en las pelotas haciendo caer a Henry de rodillas doliéndose y Laura aprovechó el momento para darle otro rodillazo en el mentón.

\- Sabes que si te mato tus chachas no me dejaran salir viva, pero al menos me quedara la satisfacción de saber que estás muerto

Henry se levantó en silencio volvió a darle un puñetazo tan fuerte que la deja noqueada en el piso.

Aun doliéndose de los golpes propinados por Laura, camino hacia la puerta con mucho esfuerzo y ordenó a los guardias.

\- Llévense a esta putita a mi sala de juegos. Amárrenla bien y nadie la toca más que yo o les daré de comer sus bolas a mis perros entendido? Vamos a ver si sigue haciéndose la valiente cuando termine con ella.

 **Mayo 23, 7am.**

 **Cámara del Patriarca,**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia**

Shaina subió con Sammy en brazos. La había despertado muy temprano y era lógico que siguiera dormida aunque fuera unos minutos más. Las escaleras las había subido muy despacio para darse tiempo a pensar en lo que le iba a decir a Shion. Cuando abrió la puerta del Pasillo, Shion ya se encontraba dándole instrucciones a Kiki.

\- Buenos días Shaina – dijo Shion sonriendo – Debió estar buena la fiesta allá abajo como para que apenas estén subiendo.

\- Buenos días Maestro- contesto Shaina – No sé porque no me sorprende que usted sepa todo lo que pasa en este lugar.

\- Es mi trabajo. – dijo Shion – Kiki, antes de que hagas lo que te mandé, llévate a Sammy a su cama.

\- Si maestro

Kiki le quito a Sammy de brazos de Shaina y la llevo hacia la recamara de Shaina.

\- Siento que quieres hablar conmigo. – dijo Shion encaminándose hacia su oficina con Shaina detrás – Sabes que puedes hacerlo.

Shaina cerró los puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo y respiró hondo para infundirse valor.

\- A decir verdad sí. Mayura dijo que había un video y que me ayudaría mucho a superar lo que me está molestando si pudiera verlo. – dijo

\- Mayura te dijo que te ayudaría ver el video? – pregunto incrédulo.

\- Sí. Lo hizo. Me permitiría hacerlo?

Shion contemplo todas las posibilidades. Tal vez había algo en el video que Shaina tenía que ver para poder continuar con su vida normalmente.

\- Está bien. Te dejaré verlo después de desayunar.

\- Gracias.

\- Ahora ve a cambiarte y te espero en el comedor. – dijo dándose media vuelta

\- Uhhh… Shion? – dijo Shaina – Lo vería conmigo?

Shion dudo un momento. No creía poder soportar verlo por tercera vez. Era demasiado.

\- Por favor? No quiero verlo sola – suplico Shaina tímidamente.

Shion escucho el tono de su voz y supo lo difícil que era para ella siquiera pedirlo, así que se decidió.

\- Está bien Shaina. Lo veremos juntos. Tal vez ambos podamos resolvernos nuestras dudas y poder estar más tranquilos.

Shaina corrió a abrazarlo en agradecimiento y así de rápido como lo hizo salió rumbo a su recamara dejando a Shion decidido a ir a la cocina a ordenar que a su te de hierbas le pusieran doble ración. Lo iba a necesitar.


	120. Chapter 120

**Capítulo 118**

 **Mayo 22, 11pm**

 **Sótano de la Casa de Seguridad**

 **Westpunt, Curazao**

Laura no supo cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que la había bajado a lo que ella imaginaba ser el sótano. Le habían vuelto a amarrar las manos en la espalda con una tela muy fina, aunque esta vez estaba sentada en una incómoda silla de madera.

Los hombres que la habían bajado, le habían puesto una funda de almohada en la cabeza, dificultándole un poco el respirar en ese ambiente tan húmedo, pero tenía que mantener la calma a toda costa.

\- Y ahora como carajos voy salir de aquí, si ni siquiera sé dónde estoy. Haber Laura recuerda tu entrenamiento y no le des a Henry el gusto que te vea mal - pensó Laura

La puerta se abrió y un olor peculiar apareció en el cuarto. Ese era un olor que ella sabía que no iba a tolerar por mucho tiempo porque lo reconoció inmediatamente. El sonido de algo chocando con una reja metálica rompió el silencio de la noche y escucho que la puerta volvió a cerrarse. A lo lejos, las risas escandalosas se alejaban y pudo escuchar el aleteo de un ave muy cerca de ella

\- no, por favor que no sean aves, que no sean aves – rogó

\- _Tranquila. No pasa nada._

Durante muchos minutos que a ella le parecieron horas, escucho el mismo aleteo cerca de una reja metálica junto con algunos trinos de los canarios que habían puesto justo frente a ella

\- Maldito! Recordó que les tengo miedo a las aves. _( A ver Laura piensa en algo lindo, piensa en algo lindo )_

\- jajajaja te estas conteniendo para no gritar? Anda compláceme. Grita. Sé que no te gustan

\- _No le des el gusto pero no lo provoques_

\- Vete al infierno, y de paso saludas a todos los que mataste, cómo va el dolor de las pelotas?

Se escuchó el sonido que hizo la jaula al abrirse

\- Son criaturas inofensivas. quieres tocarla?

Laura empezó a respirar más fuerte

\- No lo hagas Henry, no las acerques!

\- _Tranquila. No te va a tocar el ave._

\- Oh vamos... mira que bonitas son…

Henry le quito la funda de la cabeza y le acerca el canario a la cara

\- _Laura mantén la calma!_

\- noooooo, quítalo, quitaloooo,

Laura desesperada cerro los ojos con fuerza. Se escuchó otro tipo de aleteo detrás tuyo. Uno poco más fuerte y agresivo

\- Jajaja que ridícula eres. que te puede hacer una criaturita tan chiquita

):Volvió a poner al pájaro en la jaula mientras se pone un guante de carnaza.

\- ):no te preocupes. no baje a hacerte nada aun. solo vine a darle de comer a mi bebe

\- que bebe? sigue jodiéndome con eso y te va salir todo al revés

\- _Por amor de Dios Laura si no tienes nada bueno que decir no se lo digas!_

Henry sonrió y fue hacia atrás de Laura. Se escuchó el ruido de alas y una cadena desenroscándose. Unos segundos después, Henry apareció frente a Laura con un halcón en la mano. Se lo mostro demasiado cerca.

\- :Este es mí bebe. jajajaja, a poco no está monísimo?

\- Henry aleja esa cosa de mí, no me la acerques, no lo hagas.

Laura empezó a hiperventilar y a derramar lágrimas de terror

\- Ok. Me rindo. Tu no me vas a hacer caso verdad?

\- Pero por qué no? ya gano varios premios a la obediencia Jajaja no te va a hacer nada. además ya te dije que solo va a comer.

:Henry le quito el casco que cubría su cabeza y el halcón se puso en alerta.):Henry lo acarició casi con ternura y hablándole como si de verdad fuera un bebe.

\- Además tú estás de invitada en su casa. ni siquiera deberías quejarte

\- yo no estoy de invitada en su casa que me trajeron a las malas es otra cosa zoquete, Henry te juro que sino sacas ese bicho de mi vista lo vas a lamentar. Seria genial ver como se ríen tus socios al saber que por segunda vez una niñita te gano y aun mejor que tu no le pudiste hacer nada porque se te murió a la primera.

\- _Nina por favor cállate!_

\- jajajajaj Sabes cómo es que bebe ha ganado varios premios de cetrería? porque lo entreno con presas vivas. Vas a ser afortunada al ver como el fuerte siempre le gana al débil.

)Henry abrió la jaula del canario para que escapara y volara por toda la habitación. Se dirigió con su halcón hacia la salida mientras le quitaba la cadena a su pata y ya estando en la puerta le susurro algo a su ave, dio la media vuelta, lo aventó al aire y cerró la puerta.): El halcón se dio cuenta que su cena era un canario vivo y se puso a perseguirlo por toda la habitación, rozando varias veces la cabeza de Laura antes de que pudiera atrapar a su presa y llevársela al rincón donde tenía su nido.

\- Maldito Hijo de Puta! No! Llévatelo!

Laura para ese momento estaba llorando cada vez más fuerte aprovechando que Henry no la veía, no podía respirar y estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico y ansiedad.

(Platica entre dos ángeles de la guarda)

1 _Esta escuincla no oye razones.! Es terca como una mula y sorda como una tapia.!_

2 _Ten piedad. Mírala!. Está asustada._

1 _Claro que está asustada. Ese hombre es tan malo como un demonio! Pero no le ayuda en nada que sea una boquifloja. Por cierto… a que viniste._

2 _A traerte nuevas órdenes._

1 _Me van a transferir?_

2 _Jajaja ya quisieras. No. Tenemos que hacer todo lo posible para que esta niña salga de aquí a salvo._

1 _Menos mal que no dijiste que sana porque eso si no se iba a poder. Ya le dieron algunos golpes._

2 _Carambas! No llegue demasiado tarde verdad? El jefe me mata si es así._

1 _Pues depende a lo que le digas tarde. Si te refieres a que si él ya la toco, no ha sido así._

2 _Crees que podamos evitarlo?_

1 _Eso sería en contra de su libro de la vida. Mira…_

2 _Ay no! Que horrible!_

1 _Lo se…_

2 _Pero las ordenes de Mr. Gabo son muy claras. Hacer hasta lo imposible, aunque eso signifique…_

1 _Romper las reglas más básicas de una ángel de la guarda? Se volvió loco? Si me descubre ya-sabes-quien me van a mandar a cuidar niñas de secundaria y no quieroooooooooooo. Esas niñas están bien locas con sus hormonas calenturientas buaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

2 _Ya lo sé! Pero tampoco le podemos decir que no a Mr. Gabo. Como le hacemos? Quien está cuidando al fulano?_

1 _Nadie de este lado. Tiene protección indirecta del innombrable eso si aunque en este momento no tiene a nadie aconsejándolo. Extraño a decir verdad_

2 _Qué raro no?_

1 _Algo_

2 _Y como podemos hacerle? Esa niña no va a resistir mucho. Sabes si vendrá alguien a ayudarla?_

1 _Déjame ver el libro…. Sip. Aquí dice que su futuro marido viene en camino pero no llegará a tiempo._

2 _Ay no! No podemos dejar que eso pase! Esto es demasiado horrible!_

1 _Alguna idea?_

2 _Dices que ella no te escucha verdad?_

1 _Nop. Tiene años que no lo hace. Cree que ella solita sale de todas las situaciones de peligro. Te la pongo así. Es más creyente el tal Henry, que ella._

2 _Ahhh la soberbia del humano. Nunca la voy a comprender en serio. Pero… ya me diste una idea._

1 _Cual_

2 _Ella no te escucha… pero y él?_

1 _No lo he intentado, pero podría funcionar._

2 _Solo deberemos hacer tiempo a que llegue la ayuda, aconsejarlo bien y no habrá huella de nuestra intervención. Todos ganamos._

1 _Me parece buena idea. Por dónde comenzamos?_

2 _Tú has piensa en cómo hacer que el halcón desaparezca antes de que le dé un ataque cardiaco a la niña y yo me encargo del tal Henry._

1 _Sale!_

Veinte interminables minutos más tarde, volvió a entrar Henry.

\- Tienes suerte de que la noche haya enfriado mucho y tenga que llevar a mi bebe arriba a dormir conmigo. A menos que quieras cambiar de lugar con él.

\- Prefiero morirme! ya te divertiste lo suficiente. Suéltame!

\- Divertirme? pero si ni siquiera he empezado.

Henry lanzó un chiflido y su halcón fue hacia donde él estaba, rozando con sus alas por última vez a Laura antes de salir.

\- Bebe te desea que pases una excelente noche. Jajaja - cerró la puerta y se oyen las pisadas que suben.

Laura se puso a buscar con la mirada una salida.

\- Como carajos salgo de aquí? ):Maldita la hora en que baje la guardia!

 **Mayo 23, 10am**

 **Oficina de Shion**

 **Santuario de Athena**

Shaina veía con sangre fría la pantalla de la computadora de Shion donde habían colocado el DVD con el compilado de grabaciones entregadas por Laura. Shion intentaba ver para otro lado, pero en determinado momento, Shaina tomo su mano en un intento de tomar fuerzas para seguir viéndolo. Ninguno de los dos traían su máscara puesta, por lo que Shion pudo ver cada una de sus expresiones. De vez en cuando el cosmo de Shaina comenzaba a encenderse queriendo estallar en ira, pero Shion lograba controlárselo con el suyo propio.

Cuando llego al momento cúspide, que fue cuando Ares estaba arriba de ella, Shaina tuvo que tomar a Shion con ambas manos y no pudo hacer menos que enterrarle las uñas para dolor del pobre patriarca que aguantaba estoicamente. Al ver como Ares la soltaba apresurado y asustado, Shaina le puso pausa rápidamente:

\- Qué? que paso aquí? Porque yo no recuerdo eso?

\- Esperaba que tu pudieras decírmelo – dijo Shion soltándose suavemente de su agarre

Shaina se puso a pensar con fuerza, pero no. No recordaba esa parte.

\- Hay un acercamiento de lo que sucedió ahí? Porque no lo entiendo.

\- De hecho sí, pero al final del video. – contesto Shion – Laura nos guardó unos close ups y cámara lenta de ese suceso en específico por petición de Camus.

Shaina asintió y volvió a ponerle play. Lo último que vio es cuando Minos desaparecía con ella en brazos y los caballeros dorados salían con las chicas en brazos. Esperó pacientemente a que comenzara el video que le interesaba. Vio como caía lentamente, Ares se subía y de pronto el cosmos azul cielo aparecía con la chica de cabello naranja, que le decía algo a Ares y este se asustaba y se levantaba, dándole tiempo a Minos de poder entrar a rescatarla. Un close up le confirmo dos cosas: Que Ares no tuvo tiempo de tocarla y Que ella conocía bien el rostro de la persona que había asustado a Ares.

Se levantó de pronto y se puso a saltar de alegría y a abrazar y besar a Shion en la mejilla.

\- No lo hizo! Jajaja No lo hizo! Puedo estar tranquila porque el hijo de la gran… Hera no me toco!

Shion la miró extrañado.

\- Uhhh… Eso era lo que te tenia así?

\- Claro! Que creía? Que unos cuantos golpes de niña me iban a asustar? – dijo Shaina aun feliz. – Eso no quita que en cuanto tenga toda la protección de Hades y Athena, no le vaya yo a meter a Ares un garrote con clavos por el c…

\- Shaina por Athena! – grito escandalizado

\- Bah! Ya no me dejan expresar a gusto! Jajaja – decía riendo y saltando

Shion la miro sonriente.

\- Tienes idea de quién es la chica del cosmo azul Shaina?

\- Si y No – contesto

\- Explícate.

\- A esa chica le he visto muchas veces en las pesadillas que tenía diariamente antes de la boda. – explicó – Extrañamente después de eso, no la he vuelto a ver.

\- Pero… quién es?

\- No lo sé, pero le debo mucho – dijo Shaina – Me gustaría poder agradecerle.

Shion se quedó pensativo.

\- Si tenía cosmo, entonces debe estar en la base de datos del Olimpo.

\- Como diosa? – pregunto intrigada

\- No necesariamente – explico Shion – Todos y cada uno de los entes al servicio de los dioses que han desarrollado el uso del cosmos, están registrados en una base de datos.

\- No lo sabía.

\- Cuando tengas tiempo y ganas, búscala. Tú la has visto. Conoces sus rasgos.

\- Esa es una buena idea, señor. Muchas gracias. – dijo sonriendo

Shion se levantó de su asiento.

\- Bueno, supongo que tendremos que ponernos a trabajar ahora.

Shaina lo miro.

\- Puedo ver ahora el otro video?

\- Cual otro?

Shaina le mostro la cajita que estaba sobre su escritorio con un DVD dorado que tenía la leyenda "interrogatorio Laura-Dorados"

\- Bueno… supongo que si – dijo Shion pensando en la manera más sutil de zafarse de verlo con ella - Pero no creo que necesites mi ayuda para eso. Guarda todo cuando termines. Tengo que ir a ver si Kiki ya hizo lo que le pedí.

\- Gracias Señor.

Shion se puso su máscara y se dispuso a dar una vuelta por el santuario para ver cómo estaba todo.

Shaina se puso a ver primero el video que decía Saga.

\- Con razón me echaba en cara mi relación tan cercana con Saga. Vieja loca! Debo admitir que Minos dijo la verdad respecto a esto. Me ve como un papa o un hermano mayor, aunque eso no quita que le voy a soltar la Letanía de todos los santos cuando lo vea por atacar a Minos. Casi me deja viuda antes de poder disfrutar mi noche de bodas.

Le dio play al video de Afrodita.

\- Ese maldito pinche genio que te cargas cuando andas en tus días Afrodita. El pleito de Minos con tu antecesor fue hace chorro cientos años! Antes siquiera de que existiéramos. Por qué no simplemente lo olvidas? A mí no me pongas de pretexto para tus tonterías.

Toco el turno al video con Shaka.

\- Pero que pedazo de bruto Shaka! Casi la matas! Pero admitámoslo. Ella se pasó de la raya. Mira que llamarte Barbie cuando todos sabemos que estas tan flaquito que más bien tienes tipo de Monster High Jajaja. Ok. Mejor no te lo digo en tu cara porque si de por si no me quieres, así menos. Por cierto… donde andarás? Sé que Shion dijo que ya todos los dioses estaban al tanto pero… yo también te voy a buscar y cuando te encuentre, personalmente te pediré disculpas por las fotos que te hicieron enojar. Y después te voy a dar una botella de tequila para que te relajes jijiji.

Por ultimo puso el video de Milo. Para cuando termino de verlo, su cosmo se había encendido iluminando toda la oficina, la cajita del DVD era polvo de pvc únicamente y hasta DM salió de su casa para ver qué pasaba cuando se escuchó:

\- Miiiiiiiilo hijo de toda tu reverenda alacrana madreeeeee! Voy a arrancarte tus patitas con pinzas para depilar sin filoooooo! Voy a matarte con mis propias manos te voy a arrancar los ojos y se los voy a dar a comer a Kenny y companiaaaaaaa!&^%%#$$%#%(&^&(*(*&^&*^%^%#$%&*^(&*)*&)(&%^%$#$%

\- Jajaja… creo que Milo se acaba de meter en problemas con Shaina otra vez - rio DM – Jajaja al menos eso quiere decir que todo está volviendo a la normalidad. Me alegro mucho.

Shaina corrió a los archivos a buscar el pergamino con los castigos. Lo encontró fácilmente entre los archiveros de Shion. Los leyó rápidamente y fue a la recamara por su teléfono.

Minos estaba en su oficina de pura casualidad porque fue a buscar un libro de la vida de una persona en la que tenía una duda y estaba esperando en la fila. Milo seguía con los archivos y Mu, quien estaba tomando un descanso, lo ayudaba mientras platicaban.

El teléfono lo sacó de concentración

M Hola?

S Hola Caro mío! Estas en el trabajo?

M Amore! No esperaba tu llamada. Sí. Estoy en el trabajo. Como estas? Por qué no me has hablado desde que nos separaron?

S Precioso… han pasado muchas cosas. Demasiadas. Te volveré a llamar en la noche y te las digo. Siento molestarte mientras son horas de trabajo pero sé que Milo está en la cárcel allá. Sería posible que puedas ponerlo al teléfono por favor? Quiero hablar con él.

M …

S Minos?

Sin decir palabra Minos le paso el teléfono a Milo y salió en silencio de su oficina. Mu lo miro alejarse mientras Milo atendió el teléfono.

M Si?

S Milo?

M Sí, soy yo

S Quien te crees que eres para ponerme en vergüenza con todos aquí, eh? Estas demente?

M Shaina?

S Como se te ocurre decir todas esas estupideces en el interrogatorio? Eres Idiota o qué? El evento fue en tu boda. TU BODA MALDITO INSECTO! Qué demonios quieres de mí? La próxima vez que hagas una trastada como esta, yo misma hablare con Samira para que de una vez por todas sepa con la clase de animal rastrero se casó!

M Espera de que estas hablando?

S El video Milo… El maldito Video del interrogatorio que todos los dorados vieron en el consejo! Me puedes decir cómo demonios voy a poder verlos a la cara después de eso? No podías aguantarte las ganas de decirles que aquí tenías a tu pendeja

M Estas exagerando. Ya nadie se acuerda de eso.

S Ojala te ponga Hades a hacer trabajos forzados para que dejes de ser tan imbécil. Es la última que te paso me oíste? ME OISTE?

M Creo que te escucharon hasta los Elíseos.

S Ahora pásame a Minos.

M Creo que eso no se va a poder.

S Porque?

M Porque ya se fue.

Shaina colgó y Milo se quedó viendo al teléfono.

\- Creo que ahora si se enojó – dijo Milo a Mu quien estaba arrodillándose para acomodar los folders en una de las cajas.

\- El que se enojo fue otro.- dijo Mu – Shaina debe dejar de ser tan impulsiva o le va a traer problemas.

\- De que hablas? – pregunto Milo

\- De que por lo que él dijo, ellos no se habían comunicado desde que Shaina regreso al santuario, cruza solo dos palabras con él por querer hablar contigo. Eso no estuvo nada bien de su parte.

Milo se encogió de hombros.

\- Como dices… eso es problema de ellos. Yo no hice nada.

Mu miro con ojos preocupados hacia la puerta.

\- Pues ojala solo sea cosa mía porque un Aries herido no es nada bueno.

 **Mayo 23, 2am**

 **Sótano de la Casa de Seguridad**

 **Westpunt, Curazao**

La puerta se abrió y la luz de la habitación se encendió dejando algo encandilada a Laura.

Dos tipos bastante fornidos, entraron y dejaron algunas cosas sobre la mesa junto con cuatro cubetas de hielo con agua. Había varias herramientas y una toalla.

\- Oigan ustedes monigotes! Que día es hoy?

\- Lo siento muñeca, no podemos hablar contigo.

\- Si claro, los perros de Henry no son capaces de ladrar si él no lo ordena.

Ambos hombres se vieron entre ellos, voltearon a verla con lástima y se retiraron.

\- Maricones!

\- _Me rindo contigo._

 **Mayo 23, 4pm**

 **Tercera casa de Géminis**

 **Santuario de Athena**

Kanon esperaba ansioso noticias de Saga. Haciendo cuentas ya tendría que haber llegado a Columbus y si no había mal tiempo al menos ir a la mitad del camino con el nuevo motor de su yate.

Ya había terminado sus obligaciones del día, había checado a Samira para ver si no necesitaba nada, le había tomado fotos a la casa de Camus y se había puesto a medio limpiar antes de aburrirse a regresar a su casa, había escuchado los gritos endemoniados de una Shaina enojada, y había revisado sus cuentas bancarias. Estaba al límite después de pagarle a sus contactos, comprar los boletos para su hermano, enviar el dinero de Tania a Julián, el pago de el mantenimiento de sus barcos, el sueldo del Capitán, el pago de la señora que limpiaba la casa y que iba a llenar su despensa y el botiquín por si acaso…

Aventó su chequera y se fue a recostar boca arriba a su cama. Era la hora en la que nadie pasaba por ahí y los que quedaban estaban tan espaciados que ni chance de platicar.

Decidió platicar con la única persona disponible. O al menos eso esperaba.

 _Querida Tania,_

 _Buenos días. Espero que sea el día tan húmedo y caliente como yo lo recuerdo, o sea, un día perfecto._

 _Este correo no va a ser tan largo como el anterior. Solo quería agradecerte tus consejos. Los dos fueron bastante acertados._

 _Mi hermano si necesitaba de mi ayuda pero el muy * &$#& ( Si. Estoy diciendo groserías por si no se entendió) no me quería decir. Problemas con la novia y la verdad se puso muy intenso. Estarás orgullosa de mi al saber que le he ayudado en todo lo que pude y seguiré haciéndolo, pero debo confesarte que me siento mal. No es la primera vez que la gente cercana a mi acude a otras personas antes que a mí que saben que puedo ayudarlos más rápido. Me hace sentir como que soy una persona de segunda y comienzo a pensar que así es. Tal vez ellos tienen razón y yo debo hacerme a un lado y no meterme ya en asuntos que no son míos o tal vez simplemente estoy exagerando y han sido extrañas coincidencias. Lo siento. A veces tiendo a deprimirme un poco, sobre todo cuando estoy solo. (aunque las cosas que te digo no dejan de ser ciertas)._

 _En cuanto a la chica que te dije, pues no quiso por las buenas y ella misma me dio las armas para chantajearla, lo que no me pareció muy buena idea porque sé que se las va a cobrar, pero también sé que mi amigo y su… lo que sea… agradecerán la ayuda. Bueno la verdad es que no. Ya no se nada. Me dan muchas ganas de mandar todo al carajo e irme a vivir a una playa donde nadie me moleste. Ok. Sí. Estoy depre._

 _Ah y como si no acabaran las buenas noticias, ya no podré ir a visitarte pronto. Le mande a Julián tu estipendio de este mes, pero ya no me alcanzara para ir este mes. Aparte de que estamos muy cortos de personal y tampoco me darán permiso. Si todo mejora y mi hermano regresa pronto (para que no siga necesitando de mi crédito) me estaré paseando por allá a mediados del mes de junio. Justo cuando las tormentas comienzan a hacer más interesante el mar. (No me gusta cuando el mar esta calmado)._

 _En fin, me gustaría que hubiera una forma de comunicación más rápida que no sea el teléfono pero pues se vale soñar. (no sé por qué siento que por teléfono me quedaría en silencio)_

 _Cuídate mucho y seguimos en contacto._

 _Dragón del mar._

Kanon aventó el teléfono. Ya tampoco estaba seguro acerca de lo de Tania. Quería ir, sí, pero a romper el contrato original que tenía Poseidón en su poder porque aprovecharse de la chica… En que estaría pensando cuando lo planeo?

 **Mayo 23, 8am**

 **Casa de Tania**

 **San Salvador, Bahamas**

Tania se levantó emocionada de la cama. No tenía por costumbre levantarse antes de esa hora porque prácticamente llegaba a su casa de trabajar a media noche. Fue a la cocina y su tía ya le había dejado el desayuno hecho y Tania suspiró de frustración. Hacia unos días que su tía Lucy ya había abierto su lonchería y desde las seis de la mañana caminaba la poca distancia de su casa a los muelles para los pescadores que saldrían a pescar temprano y no tenían la barriga llena. Pero antes de irse le preparaba a su sobrina un plato de frutas con un yogurt natural con granola junto con un vaso de leche y lo dejaba listo bajo una fuente de plástico hasta que ella se levantaba.

\- En serio que nadie diría que estabas a punto de morirte tiita chula

Hizo su cama, checo que su uniforme estuviera limpio y se metió a bañar. Mientras lo hacía, se dedicó a recordar lo que tenía que hacer ese día, incluyendo el buscar un nuevo abogado para su hermano.

Salió con la toalla enrollada alrededor de su cuerpo para cambiarse en su recamara como siempre lo hacía. Una de las ventajas de que su hermano no estuviera cerca, es que podía andar desnuda si quisiera, mientras que cuando su hermano estaba en casa, su tía siempre le andaba llamando la atención por esas indecencias.

\- No queremos darle tentaciones malsanas Tania – decía – Además debes darte a respetar.

Ya eran casi las 9 cuando reviso su teléfono. El iconito de su correo le indicó que tenía uno y se dispuso a abrirlo. Lo leyó con emoción. Dragón del mar se estaba abriendo cada vez más con ella, como si la conociera de mucho tiempo atrás y eso la hizo sentir importante. Si una persona como el, que parecía ser un buen filántropo se sentía solo… que esperanzas tenían los que no lo eran.

Decidió contestarle de inmediato.

 _Mi Querido Dragón de Mar_

 _Me alegro que tu amiga haya tenido la amabilidad de prestarte cualquier cosa que necesites. (inserta carita sarcástica aquí). A veces las mujeres nos hacemos del rogar pero siempre sucumbimos a una cara bonita. Aunque ya ves que también se escucha eso de dinero mata carita… será? Espero que no. Qué clase de mujer eres si solo te interesa lo que puedan darte? Sí, sí. Me mordí la lengua y me torcí los dedos, pero ya te explique por qué lo hice._

 _Por cierto, No necesito el estipendio mensual que me estas mandando así que dile al Señor Julián que te lo regrese. Aun no me gasto el ultimo y no quiero que te desfalques por mi culpa. Aunque debo decirte que mi tía Lucy ya abrió su lonchería y se ve muy muy feliz. Espero que pronto vengas y pruebes su comida. Te aseguro que te iras con dos o tres kilos de más de por aquí. Eso me hace preguntarme… eres flaquito o gordito? Ya se Ya se. No quieres decirme. Bueno pues, me aguanto._

 _En cuanto a lo de tu hermano, a veces lamento decirte que son medio idiotas. Bueno… el mío es Idiota y medio. Lo que me recuerda que no he buscado un nuevo abogado para él. El señor Julián estuvo muy ocupado todo el día y yo también. Sabes que ya comenzó la temporada de verano aquí verdad? Estoy rodeada de Lujuriosos, Golosos y Soberbios Jajaja una excelente combinación no? Peeeeeero eso hace que tenga muy buenas propinas, que puedo ahorrar para la colegiatura de la universidad. Pero regresando a lo de tu hermano. Me alegro que te hayas decidido a ayudarlo. No todos tenemos la posibilidad de hacerlo o tenemos hermanos que no quieren que los ayudes. Tal vez en tu caso es diferente porque los dos son varones. En mi caso, él dice que debo casarme y que mi marido me mantenga. Así o mas machista? Yo no quiero tener que pedirle a mi esposo hasta para comprarme una tanga. O sea que oso! Yo prefiero ganar mi propio dinero y compartir gastos. Ash. Otra vez ya me Salí del tema. Espera… me doy un zape (plaf) ya. Jajaja._

 _No te conozco Dragón, pero por lo que hemos hablado y lo que hiciste por mí, yo recurriría a ti de por vida si fuera necesario. (bueno no, no te asustes. No lo voy a hacer). Sera que te sienten lejano? O no te toman en serio? En ambos casos es triste, sobre todo si dices que te sucede con todos tus seres queridos. Yo diría que hasta que no te pidan ayuda no te metas. Que se rasquen con sus propias uñas y ya que vengan a rogarte entonces les ayudas. Tal vez no han aprendido a valorarte, y necesitan aprenderlo a la mala. (ok. Mi lado malo está saliendo muajajaja)._

 _Y lo de la comunicación más rápida me parece una excelente idea. Yo tampoco me atrevo aun a llamarte. Me sentiría muy… hillbilly. No sé si me doy a entender. Pero eso me recuerda que mis compañeras de trabajo están todas locas por una aplicación de celular que se llama CentrodeEncuentro. Aparentemente te da la oportunidad de conversar en tiempo real con las personas. Quieres intentarlo? Yo aún no la pongo porque no quiero ser como ellas que están atendiendo con el celular en la mano. También podríamos poner un horario. Así tu no me distraes en el trabajo y yo no te distraigo en el tuyo. Qué tal? Si te parece bien, solo debes bajarla y enviarme la invitación. Solo requiere que tengas un correo electrónico y es superficial de usar. (No la he bajado pero si las ineptas de mis compañeras pueden, pues nosotros también Jajaja)_

 _No te deprimas. Te mando un beso y la recomendación de que te comas un chocolate. Eso siempre ayuda._

 _Tania._

 _P.S. Conoces a algún abogado que me ayude por acá? No confió en ninguno._

 **Mayo 23, 8 am**

 **Sótano de la Casa de Seguridad**

 **Westpunt, Curazao**

Henry entró muy alegre y descansado. Había hecho bien en irse a dormir la noche anterior. El alcohol que había ingerido con sus compinches no le hubiera dejado disfrutar a su presa. Se sentó a horcajadas en una silla frente a Laura y se le quedo viendo en silencio. Laura, quien dormitaba un poco en ese momento, se despertó de inmediato.

\- Que tanto me ves? tengo monos en la cara, o algo así?

\- Jajaja lo bocona no se te ha quitado, ya pensaste bien en mi proposición? – pregunto Henry

\- Cuál?, sufro de falta de memoria a corto plazo, no le pongo cuidado a estupideces – contesto Laura

\- Dame lo que me corresponde. pague por la mercancía y tengo derecho a ella – le recordó.

\- Cual mercancía? no te digo que hoy amanecí con amnesia y no me acuerdo de las cosas – dijo Laura retándolo con la mirada.

Henry comenzó a acariciarle las piernas para horror de Laura.

\- Pues será divertido refrescarte la memoria. Jajaja ultima oportunidad. por las buenas o por las malas):?

\- Por las malas grandísimo cabron

\- Que conste que tú lo pediste... muchachos!

Dos de sus hombres, diferentes a los anteriores, entraron por la puerta.

\- No podías tu solo, tenías que llamar a tus chachas

\- No comas ansias. ellos no te harán nada. ):- después se dirigió a sus hombres – Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer

.

Uno de ellos le jaló el cabello hacia atrás mientras que el otro comenzó a atarle los pies a la silla. Antes de que consiguiera amarrarle ambos pies, Laura logró darle una patada al que le estaba amarrándola.

\- Sujétala bien imbécil o el siguiente eres tú! y tú... ya ves por qué necesito a mis hombres?

Una vez que los dos hombres le hicieron una señal de que todo está controlado, Henry se acercó a Laura, tomó la toalla de la mesa y se la coloca en la cara. Cogió uno de los cubos de agua y se vertió encima de la cara. Laura en ese momento, sintió que se le cortaba la respiración. Prácticamente se estaba ahogando! Le entraba agua en la nariz, en la boca, los oídos…

Henry terminó de verter el primer cubo de agua en la cara de Laura y retiró la toalla. Laura comenzó a toser y a tratar de respirar, pero ya tenía los ojos inyectados de sangre.

Henry volvió a colocar la toalla en el rostro de Laura y esta vez vertió dos cubos de agua sobre su cara. Ella, al estar ahogándose, empezaba a perder la conciencia. Le quitaron la toalla de la cara, y de los cabellos la enderezaron. Henry es el que la había enderezado y la estaba mirando fijamente.

\- Te basto este otro baño o quieres más?

\- Cof Cof. tu qué crees?

\- _Si le da pulmonía, no te servirá de nada. Déjala un rato._

Laura le escupió en la cara, Henry se limpió con su pañuelo y con el reverso de la mano le dio una sonora cachetada que hizo que su labio, previamente abierto por un golpe anterior, volviera a abrirse. La cogió de la barbilla y le dijo:

\- Cuando termine contigo, ni tus padres que están en el infierno te reconocerán. – la soltó y ordeno a sus hombres. - Amordácenla y duérmanla. No queremos que se nos vuelva a escapar

Uno de los hombres apareció con una jeringa en la mano y mientras uno la detenía, el otro le inyectó en el brazo un par de mililitros de midozolam

\- al menos debiste desinfectar – reclamo Laura

\- para que si ya estas muerta de todas maneras – dijo el hombre de la jeringa.

Dos minutos después Laura cayó en un sueño profundo.

 **Mayo 23, 8pm**

 **Ptolomea, Oficina de Minos**

 **Inframundo**

Minos veía indiferente el celular que Milo le había dejado en el escritorio. 20 llamadas perdidas de Shaina. La numero 21 comenzó a sonar en ese momento.

\- Si te contesto, no aprenderás tu lección – dijo ignorándola otra vez.

Lo dejo sonar una y otra vez hasta que dejo de insistir. Mas enojado aun por su atrevimiento, decidió bloquear el número. No pasaron ni quince minutos cuando otra llamada de un número desconocido entro.

\- Si?

\- Minos, buenas noches. Soy Kanon

Milo entro en ese momento a la oficina de Minos a checar tarjeta. Otra humillación que el espectro le había puesto como castigo. Minos estaba de espaldas, por lo que no se dio cuenta que estaba ahí.

M Buenas noches Kanon. Como esta todo por allá?

K Si te refieres al Santuario, igual que siempre.

M No sé si alegrarme. En serio. En que puedo ayudarte?

K Me gustaría saber cuál es tu tarifa como abogado.

M Jajaja dudo que lo puedas pagar

K No me subestimes

M Según lo que he oído… más de lo que ganas en el mes.

Milo no pudo dejar de parar oreja. Estaba oyendo bien? Kanon le estaba pidiendo ayuda a Minos? A MINOS?

K Bueno… lo que yo gane no es de tu incumbencia

M En realidad depende de qué tipo de caso estamos hablando.

K Penal

M En donde

K Bahamas

M Con Julián?

K Mmm… Nop. Puedo enviarte un correo electrónico con la información y me dices?

M Eso sería lo más acertado. No te preocupes te doy tarifa familiar Jajaja

K Eres un idiota lo sabias?

M Entonces búscate otro abogado.

K Claro que no! Julián dice que eres el mejor y yo necesito al mejor.

M Entonces deja de decirme así.

Minos volteo y vio a Milo de frente. Camino hacia el aun con el teléfono en la mano.

M Sabes que Kanon? Cambie de opinión.

K No me vas a ayudar?

M Mejor que eso. Ya que casi eres como mi nuevo hermano, no te voy a cobrar. Solo pagaras los gastos, porque no creo que a mi cobrita le haga gracia que me gaste nuestro dinero.

K Nuestro?

M Sí. Y solo podre ponerme de lleno a fin de mes, aunque desde luego, tengo que ir a la presentación y/o cambio oficial de inmediato antes de que te pongan a alguien de oficio y pierdas el caso.

K La verdad es que no estoy entendiendo nada, pero acepto. Te mandare los datos si me das tu correo.

M Juez Minos arroba el inframundo es la ostia punto COM

K Hay no mam…!

M Jajaja. Es en serio. Pandora eligió el dominio así que no te burles.

K Bueno. Te mando todos los detalles. Te advierto que no es para mí, pero si para una chica.

M Es bonita?

K Preciosa

M La conozco

K Puedes apostar que sí.

M Es de la elite?

K Nop. Es Secular.

M Bueno, no importa. Ganaras el caso de todos modos y tendrás que invitarme una botella de Bruichladdich.

K Hecho. Si quieres consigo dos. Una para cada uno y nos ponemos una guarapeta.

M Jajaja te diría que llevaras a las morritas pero será demasiado tarde para mi Jajaja

K Eso sí, y no te darán pase libre.

M Bueno ya. Te dejo porque aquí me están viendo feo. Yo creo que se están enamorando de mí.

K Una vieja?

M Quisiera pero no. Espero tu correo Kanon.

Minos colgó.

\- Se te perdió algo en mi oficina? Acaso no te ensenaron modales de dónde vienes?

\- Solo vine a checar salida.

Minos le abrió el paso a reloj checador

\- Que quiere Kanon contigo?

\- No te metas donde no te llaman – Contesto Minos en tono neutro

\- Kanon es mi amigo. Y si le vas a hacer algo…

Minos comenzó a reír.

\- Amigo? Amigo? Jajaja Que ridículo eres. Tú no eres amigo de Kanon. Julián es amigo de Kanon. Tu solo eres su compañero, compadre de parrandas tal vez, pero los amigos no se dejan solos, ni desaparecen por meses por un berrinche, ni se tienen secretos.

\- Que dices? – dijo Milo enojado – Quien te tiene al tanto de mi vida y mis relaciones con mis amigos y por qué te metes en lo que no te importa?

Minos dejo de reír para verlo. Esa maldita arrogancia, esa furia en los ojos. Él lo había visto antes. Pero dónde?

\- Checa salida y lárgate. Tengo trabajo que hacer – dijo regresando a su asiento – Y dile a Mu que Hades quiere ver el progreso con mi Surplice mañana. De eso depende que regrese o se quede aquí mucho tiempo más.

Aun temblando de ira, Milo decidió salir de ahí antes de perder el control. No iba a dejar que Minos ganara y eso sucedería si se enojaba.

Minos lo vio salir aun preguntándose a quien le recordaba ese caballero.

 **Mayo 23, 10 am**

 **Sótano de la Casa de Seguridad**

 **Westpunt, Curazao**

Laura despertó con dolor de cabeza y dolor en la punción que le hicieron con la jeringa.

No paso mucho tiempo después que escuchó que la puerta se abría y dirigió su mirada hacia allá. La figura delgada, morena, con un traje gris a medida y zapatos de charol le anunciaron que la tortura no había terminado.

\- :Buenos días Sobrinita

\- Hola tío, lindo día no? – dijo Laura sarcástica

\- Mucho, :Me mando Henry a hacerte compañía mientras termina de desayunar, dice que no le gusta torturar con el estómago vacío y además te encantaría que tuviéramos una bonita reunión familiar.

Si había otra persona a la que odiara tanto como odiaba a Henry era su tío Hernando.

\- Que alegría que fuera taaaan considerado conmigo. Si estuviera desamarrada me pondría a saltar de gusto. Como están mis primos? Siguen siendo unos buenos para nada?

Hernando no contesto pero se le quedo viendo con odio en los ojos.

\- ):Yo no veo que estés tan mal. Este Henry se está haciendo viejo y :tus primos están muy bien, gracias por preguntar. Ansiosos por volver a verte. Y tus papis?. ay perdón... lo olvide Jajaja

\- siiii, recordaste lo que les hiciste? Lo bueno fue que me dejaron buena herencia no? El ingenio de azúcar más grande de la región – dijo Laura

\- aja y que se siente disfrutar el dinero sabiendo que era de tus papis eh?

\- genial, y aún más sabiendo que tú no pudiste, ni vas a poder hacer nada con él y):si no fueras el lame botas de Henry, estarías comiendo mierda.

Hernando se sentó a horcajadas en la silla frente a ella.

\- Bueno... me quedara el consuelo de saber que tú tampoco vivirás para disfrutarlo,):y que la gente que te ayudo seguirá muriendo por tu culpa, te dijo Henry lo de las monjitas?

Laura rechino los dientes de coraje

\- si ya me conto, él no se guardaría datos tan importantes.

Hernando sonrió.

\- y te conto de los Lizárraga? aquella familia que te tuvo de niñera?

Laura lo viro con ira.

\- Que les hicieron malditos hijos de puta?

\- Cuantos años tenía la chiquita en ese entonces... Erika se llama no? dos? tres cuando la cuidabas?

\- Porque Hernando? porque? Ellos no tenían nada que ver – pregunto Laura con mirada suplicante.

\- Todo tiene que ver. – dijo Hernando fingiendo quitarse una pelusa del saco - quisiste hacerte la lista no? jodete entonces. Todo lo que le pase a toda la gente que te ayudo pesara sobre tu conciencia. La niña regresara del internado donde la tienen la próxima semana, y adivina quien planea ir a visitarla? Yo no eh? Jajaja

Laura no pudo contener las lágrimas.

\- No lo hagas… No lo hagas! No te bastó con matar a tu hermana sino que también vendiste a tu sobrina, eres aún más peor que el otro.

Hernando la tomo del brazo con fuerza.

\- Mira… dame mi dinero y la dejo en paz. A ella y a todos los que le siguen. Porque es una lista larga.

\- Y quien me asegura que lo harás? si fuiste capaz de esto que no harás apenas te de la plata!

\- Ay sobrina! a mí no me gusta la violencia. Solo recurro a ella cuando estoy desesperado. y en este momento lo estoy así que…. dame mi maldito dinero! – grito apretando su brazo tan fuerte, que Laura sabía que le iba a dejar marca.

\- Y como planeas quitármelo? – dijo tratando de zafarse.

\- Fácil. una vez que mueras solicitare como tu único familiar, que me lo den. Ya tengo una orden posfechada de un juez en Barranquilla. Dámelo y ahórrate problemas! – La sacudió con fuerza.

\- Qué bien pero te tengo una mala noticia – dijo Laura doliéndose del brazo - ni con una orden lo puedes sacar. Solo hay una persona a la que le deje poder en caso de que yo muera y esa persona no eres tú, sin decir que si otra persona va a reclamarlo inmediatamente será donado a varias organizaciones y desaparecerá.

Hernando la soltó con violencia y rio.

\- Eso ya lo veremos escuincla estúpida. Una vez muerta y con el dinero de Henry puedo comprar a quien sea y lo sabes. Ya veo que sigues tan terca y prepotente como hace catorce años.

\- Hasta ahora te das cuenta?

La conversación termino abruptamente cuando se escucharon los pasos de unas pesadas botas bajando las escaleras.

\- Buenos diaaaaaaaaas. Como amaneció mi futura mujercita - dijo Henry

Con una mano le jalo el pelo hacia atrás y con la otra sostuvo sus labios para darle un beso. Después de eso se alejó un poco riendo del asco de Laura quien comenzó a escupir en el piso

\- Que tal la reunión familiar? Lamento no haber estado aquí pero tenía que desayunar. Laura tienes hambre?

\- No gracias – (maldita sea… estoy famélica, pero no le voy a dar el gusto) La reunión familiar maravillosa aunque a mí tío no le gusto lo que le dije

\- malo malo. – se burló Henry - La familia unida siempre vive mejor. jajajaja, ):Hernando... lárgate si no quieres participar de mis ... cariños jajajaja

\- Bueno... pero hazla sufrir. la putita no me quiere dar mi dinero. – dijo dándole un golpe a Laura en la nuca tan fuerte que por un momento vio doble.

\- Es que no se lo sabes pedir. Además ya esperaste 10 años. Que te cuesta esperar unos días más. – dijo Henry ocupando la silla donde estaba Hernando.

\- Bueno... allá tú. ahí te encargo a mi querida sobrina. Ciao chula, que se diviertan

Hernando salió de la habitación dejando de nuevo a Henry y Laura solos.

\- Hernando sigue siendo un idiota después de todos estos años, no? – pregunto Laura

\- Si pero eso lo hace un buen gato... por eso lo conservo. – contesto Henry viendo sus atributos embobado - Ya dale su dinero. Me tiene harto con su cantaleta

Laura por más que quería contenerse, no podía.

\- Ustedes son sordos? que Hernando no va recibir un solo peso de ese dinero viva y muerta no va ni olerlo!

\- pues que conste que lo intente - dijo encogiéndose de hombros - Ya cambiaste de opinión? aceptas ser mi mujer?

Laura rolo los ojos con fastidio.

\- Henry te lo voy a volver a decir porque al parecer no me entendiste la primera vez, que nunca voy a ser tu mujer, ni nunca lo seré y que si voy a ser la mujer de alguien será solo de una persona y esa persona nunca serás tú entendiste o te lo vuelvo a gritar. Porque carajos te obsesionaste conmigo? No lo entiendo ¡!

Henry se levantó en silencio y se dirigió a una caja de herramientas de varios pisos que estaba al final de la habitación. Sacó varias cosas y regresó con ellos a la mesa. ):Una a una las pone en silencio acomodadas por orden de tamaño

\- Lindos juguetes Henry. Llegaste a la edad de la segunda infancia?

\- Qué bueno que te gusten porque vamos a jugar toda la mañana con ellos – contesto Henry muy serio.- Y estas aquí ):porque nadie me dice que no, me humilla y vive para contarlo. Tal vez si te hubieras escapado solamente me hubiera olvidado de ti, ):pero hiciste una tras otra incluyendo apuñalarme. Eso no se hace. Deberías haber sabido que no me quedaría con los brazos cruzados, así pasaran 50 años, que):te iba a encontrar y terminar lo que empecé ese día por las buenas o por las malas.

Laura cerro los ojos. A decir verdad si lo sabía, pero había bajado la guardia últimamente y eso le valió todo eso. Era enteramente su culpa.

\- Lo de apuñalarte tú te lo buscaste….! – gritó - Por amor de Dios tenia catorce años! y tu querías violarme! que querías? que me quedar tan tranquila dejándote hacer lo que querías? pues no! nunca he sido una persona que le gusta que le digan que hacer o que la obliguen a hacer las cosas. Por algo Hernando no me soportaba y claro que sabía que tu no me ibas a dejar en paz. Eso lo tenía bien claro si no soy tan estúpida.

Henry estaba decidiendo con que comenzar. Veía cada uno de sus juguetes casi con reverencia.

\- Siempre has sido una exagerada melodramática.- dijo - íbamos a casarnos. Que más te daba si la noche de bodas era antes o después? Mírate! terminaste siendo una vil callejera que se desnuda en un tugurio de mala muerte!, que más te da ahora darme lo que quiero y que por derecho me corresponde? eh?

\- Pero yo no quería, ni quiero, ni querré casarme contigo, nunca jamás, prefiero ser una callejera a estar en tus manos!

Henry tomo unas pinzas con filo y se dirigió hacia Laura.

\- De acuerdo. Hora de comenzar a jugar.


	121. Chapter 121

**Capitulo 119**

 **Mayo 23, 8pm**

 **Boutique de Thes**

 **Paris, Francia**

Fler se encontraba cerrando la caja mientras que Thes limpiaba el lugar. No le gustaba el desorden en la boutique, aunque en su taller, no podía encontrar ni los hilos.

\- Entonces volverás a salir con Aiacos? – pregunto Fler mientras cotejaba los recibos

\- Claro que sí. Como voy a poder conocer lo que le gusta a los chicos si no salgo con ellos? – contesto Thes – Además es súper divertido y de guapo ni te platico. Todas las viejas alrededor nuestro rechinaban los dientes de envidia.

\- Jajaja Thes… estás loca.

\- Nada más tantito. – contestó la rubia – Va a tener un evento próximamente en el que mi hermano va a asistir. Me preguntó que si iría con él y le dije que sí.

Fler alzo la mirada.

\- Creí que no querías que tu hermano te viera.

Thes sacudió la cabeza.

\- No. Si quiero verlo, pero no quiero que vea la tienda. Va a querer meter su cuchara y quiero demostrarle a él que puedo hacerlo sola.

\- Pues este mes te fue muy bien. – dijo Fler – Según los libros te fue mejor que meses pasados.

\- Eso es porque te tengo a ti para ayudarme. – sonrió Thes – Cuando vas a comenzar a rehacer tu vida.?

Fler regreso la vista a los números.

\- Te urge que me vaya o qué?

\- Noooo solo quiero verte sonriendo más a menudo – exclamo Thes moviendo sus manos para confirmar que Fler la había malinterpretado.

\- Pronto. Pero aún no. – contesto Fler enigmática

Thes quería seguir preguntando pero el teléfono las interrumpió.

F Alo? Boutique du Thes, comment es que je le peux servir?

L Ay por Odín! No recuerdo mis clases de francés….

F Avec qui vous voulez parler? Mademoiselle Thes? Ou Gigi?

L Le pupu le mato le guagua?

F Jajaja lo sabía! Hiciste trampa en la clase de idiomas!

L Que tonta eres Fler! Me hiciste pasar un mal rato.

F Es mi venganza por lo que me hiciste tú la última vez que te hable. Hola Lyfia! Como has estado?

L Pues ya veo que tú la estás pasando cada vez mejor. Ni siquiera te reconocí la voz!

F Ahhh es que es mi voz de Gigi.

L Quién?

F Giselle, o Gigi. Mi alter ego. Cuando vienes?

L Si por mi fuera lo antes posible. Ikki ya anda por acá ayudándome con Mist, pero me Salí a hablarte porque su hermano le está llamando y este se puso como loco. No vuelvo a hacerle caso a mi primo. Sus recomendados están híper locos.

F Bueno… encajara bien en tu casa entonces. Pero si ya tienes al niñero, por que no vienes como quedamos?

L No creas que no quiero. Mi primo iba a venir a Asgard a traerme lo que me pediste y a no sé qué más, pero su viaje su pospuso así que me lo mando por paquetería. Solo estoy esperando la confirmación de que ya lo envió para que yo salga para allá. No te creas. Con Hilda en su plan Nibelungo, lo que menos quiero es estar aquí.

F No te entiendo. Que le pasa a Hilda?

L Hay es que no te he dicho verdad? Vas a ser tía!

F Que que?

L Hilda y Siegfried van a tener a su primer bebe. Todos están muy emocionados! Debe estar como por la semana once y las hormonas la traen loca. En el sentido más terrible de la palabra. Y ahora yo soy la elegida para su víctima.

F Ahhh que bien por ellos.

L Qué? Solo eso?

F No veo por qué tanta alharaca. Están casados y es natural.

L Fler… que pasa? A ti te encantan los bebes.

F Y? no estoy allá como para disfrutarlo y todavía no nace. Me emocionare e iré a verlo cuando eso suceda.

L Ay Fler. Tu y yo vamos a hablar largo y tendido cuando llegue.

F Pues ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

L De hecho… no. No me has dado tu dirección…

F Ah pues cuando llegues aquí al aeropuerto me llamas.

L Uy! Creo que el Modo Nibelungo es contagioso. Ya me voy antes de que con sus gritos Ikki despierte a Mist.

F Que Odín te guarde Lyfia

L A ti también Fler. Cuídate mucho.

Fler colgó tan fuerte el teléfono que hizo brincar a Thes.

\- Oye! Esos aparatos se rompen eh?

\- Lo siento Thes. No pude contenerme. Ahora resulta que voy a ser tía.

\- Ay qué bien! Felicidades!

\- Si…

\- No estas contenta?

Fler comenzó a llorar y Thes corrió a abrazarla.

\- Pero qué pasa? Un bebe en la familia debe ser algo bonito!

\- Porque ella y yo no? – decía entre sollozos.

\- Qué?

\- Porque ella que ha hecho tantas cosas malas tiene todo lo que yo quería para mí y yo no tengo nada? Ella se casó con quien ama y ahora está embarazada. Por qué no puedo tener lo mismo? Acaso los dioses me odian? Que les hice? No es justo!

Thes no pudo decir nada. Si alguien comprendía lo caprichosos que podían ser los dioses era ella. Solo pudo abrazar a su amiga y tratar de consolarla. Ya habría tiempo para que conociera a alguien y ese deseo se le hiciera realidad.

 **Mayo 23, 12pm**

 **Casa de Seguridad**

 **Westpunt, Curazao**

Laura tenía la mirada perdida. Seguía amarrada a la misma silla, pero después de haber sufrido varias laceraciones en sus brazos y piernas, lo único que podía hacer era esperar la muerte pensando en la última vez que se sintió en paz, y eso fue en brazos de Saga en el privado. Pensaba, en que si lo veía por lo menos una vez más, Le diría que definitivamente si quería ser su novia.

La puerta se abrió y Henry volvió a entrar, esta vez con toda la camisa cubierta de sangre y un brillo en los ojos que hubieran hecho temblar hasta el más valiente de los hombres.

\- Mil disculpas dulzura los negocios siempre se anteponen al placer – decía mientras seguía quitándose sangre de las manos con un trapo.

\- No me digas dulzura – dijo Laura con un tono triste. Solo había una persona más que le había dicho así y quería que fuera la única.

\- Yo te digo como me da la gana – reclamó Henry - en que nos quedamos?

\- Qué asco Henry! A quien mataste? – dijo Laura reparando las manchas en la camisa.

Henry vio hacia donde se dirigía la mirada, por lo que procedió a quitarse la camisa, aunque su playera también estaba manchada de carmesí.

\- A un peli azul metiche que andaba rondando por aquí.

Laura reaccionó con una palidez poco usual en ella.

\- Qué? que peli azul, de que hablas Henry? – grito Laura espantada. No. Debía ser una pesadilla pues él no estaba ahí. Estaba a miles y miles de kilómetros. En Grecia.

\- Nadie que te importe – contesto Henry mientras buscaba algo en su caja de herramientas.

\- RESPÓNDEME MALDITA SEA! A QUIEN MATASTE? – Exigió Laura desesperada.

\- Uyyy que genio – contesto burlándose - No creí que te importara tanto Salvatore, ni siquiera creo que lo hayas conocido, pues es o más bien, era un reconocido narcomenudista de Barranquilla que se negó a pagar la mercancía, ):y a mí me la cobran completa sabes?, ):así que, elimine un problema y ya mande a tu tío a cobrarle a su viuda, ):pero no soy malo. le daré una semana para pagar.

Laura echo la cabeza para atrás en un claro síntoma de alivio. Pero en qué demonios estaba pensando. Él estaba a salvo muy lejos de ahí!

\- Oh Dios mío!, gracias al cielo! – dijo – pero si serás maldito… porque tienes que matar a todo el mundo? y claro tu perro faldero va hacer el trabajo sucio

\- Mira, ninguno es inocente. Se les dan las reglas de antemano y ellos aceptan los riesgos. si no puedes con el negocio no te metas

\- Eres en verdad despreciable – dijo Laura - Cada día me convenzo más, que lo mejor que hice en mi vida fue escapar de ti.

\- Pues eso lo dudo, y no te hagas tonta que no dudo que también seas consumidora. Casi todas las bailarinas exóticas lo son. Yo te puedo conseguir la droga que gustes, tal vez por eso estas tan arisca, por el síndrome de abstinencia. – dijo Henry en forma pensativa - que necesitas? cocaína? heroína? éxtasis?

\- Tienes razón. Últimamente me he hecho adicta a una droga griega llamada Saga. La conoces?

\- Saga? No. Nunca había oído hablar de ella.

\- Es una droga tan adictiva y sabrosa que me trae loca – contesto Laura con una sonrisa

Henry se le quedo mirando fijamente. No era normal que Laura sonriera así. Tomó un encendedor de cocina y regreso a donde estaba Laura. Probo que funcionara correctamente y jaló su silla hacia detrás de ella. Lo encendió y en una vil demostración de Sadismo, fue quemándole cada uno de los dedos.

\- Ay hijo de puta!

Este puerquito se fue al mandado, este puerquito cocino el asado…

\- AYYYY, MALDITO INFELIZ!

\- jajajaja ves como si es divertido?

Henry le pasó el encendedor por las muñecas, donde ya tenía lacerado y rápidamente el ambiente se llenó a un olor a piel quemada. Laura empezó a llorar y a dar gemidos de dolor, pero Henry lo estaba disfrutando.

\- mmm... música para mis oídos, pero aun no terminamos.

Se levantó de la silla y la regresó a su lugar original. De una patada, tiró la silla de Laura haciendo que se fuera para atrás, golpeándose manos, dedos y cabeza.

\- animal!

\- una palabra tuya diciendo que aceptas ser mi mujer, y paro esto.

Laura sintió como todo empieza le empezaba a dar vueltas por el golpe e intentaba mover sus manos, pero el peso de todo su cuerpo se lo impedía. Henry aprovechó su desconcierto para quitarle sus zapatillas.

Tu sabes quien fue Cuauhtémoc Laurita?, no?, Pues que inculta. Un colega mexicano me contó la historia y me pareció muy interesante, Cuauhtémoc fue el último emperador azteca

\- Y a mí que carajos me importa quién es ese?

Te voy a ilustrar futura señora mía. A la llegada de los españoles, no quiso revelarles donde tenía escondido el oro así que le quemaron los pies con aceite hirviendo. No tengo eso aquí pero ya vas captando la idea verdad? La historia dice que era igual de terco que tú y no revelo la información, Yo creo que es una buena forma de tortura pues aunque después lo soltaron, se volvió cojo y deforme jajajajajajaajaj así que nunca volverás a bailar en el tubo jajajajajaajajaja

Comenzó a pasarle el encendedor por la planta de los pies, Laura cerro los ojos, mientras le salen más lágrimas, empieza a dar más gemidos de dolor con uno que otro grito,

Quince minutos después, aburrido por no poder hacer caer a Laura en su juego, Henry salió de la habitación dejando tirada a Laura aun amarrada en la silla.

\- Dios mío sácame de aquí o has que me mate por favor. Ya no quiero más. Ya no.

 **Mayo 23, 10pm**

 **Espacio Aéreo**

 **Rio de Janeiro.**

Alde volteaba a ver la pequeña figura de Niv contra el asiento de primera clase de la línea aérea local. Habían pasado un día lleno de emociones y cada día a sus ojos Niv se ponía más bonita. Como es que había sido tan afortunado para encontrarla? O ella lo había encontrado a el?

 **Flashback**

Alde había invitado a Niv a la playa. Era inconcebible que llevara casi dos meses en Brasil y aun no hubiera ido a Copacabana. Había aprovechado que Niv le había dicho que al día siguiente lo tomaría libre.

\- Vamos a Copacabana Niv.

\- Pero está muy lejos Alde! Son casi seis horas manejando!

\- Pues vámonos en avión. Aquí dice que hay un vuelo a las 10 llegamos a las 11 allá y nos regresamos en el vuelo de las 7 para estar aquí a las 8

\- Mejor en el de las 10 para alcanzar a cenar. – dijo Niv – Oh por Dios!

\- Qué?

\- Alde… Vamos a ir a la playa!

\- Y?

\- Y? tengo que ir de compras! Ir al salón! Y al Manicurista…! Como se te ocurre avisarme con tan poquito tiempo de anticipación?

Alde estaba confundido. Para que tanta alharaca solo por ir a la playa?

\- Solo trae tu traje de baño y tu toalla de playa Niv.

\- Qué? Estás loco? Bueno… bueno… calma… tranquila… son las 5. Aún tengo tiempo. Recógeme mañana en mi casa a las 8am.

\- Ok.

\- Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii que emocioooooooooooooooooooooon!

Alde tuvo que quitar la bocina de su oído mientras Niv colgaba el teléfono. Compró los boletos desde su celular y preparo una mochila con su traje de baño, su toalla, sandalias, playera de repuesto y gorra. Lo demás que necesitaran, podrían comprarlo cerca de ahí.

A las 8 puntualmente estaba tocando el claxon de su camioneta frente a la puerta de la casa de Niv. Ella también traía su mochila. Se había recortado las puntas del cabello, laqueado las uñas de manos y pies en color dorado y usaba sandalias del mismo color.

\- Hola Peque!. Te ves muy bonita hoy. – dijo Alde dándole un beso.

\- Tú también te ves especialmente travieso hoy – dijo Niv

\- Menos mal que no mentiste diciendo apuesto Jajaja

\- Tonto!

Llegaron a Rio a las 10 de la mañana como estaba acordado. Tomaron un taxi que los llevo directo al Hotel Porto Bay Rio International.

\- Uhhh… Niv?

\- Si? – contesto Niv mientras pagaba el taxi

\- No es que me queje verdad, pero… que estamos haciendo aquí? – pregunto Alde con cara de Auxilio me quiere violar.

Niv interpreto esto muy bien, pues sonrió con el rubor a todo lo que daba.

\- Vamos a ir a la playa Alde, solo que es Mayo y está lleno. Si queremos disfrutarlo más, estos hoteles tienen concesión privada de la playa. Solo los huéspedes y quienes compren los Day pass pueden hacer uso de ella. Asi que compraremos dos pases.

\- Ahhh fiuuuuuu

\- Jajaja

Alde le dio suficiente dinero para que ella lo administrara para todo el día y fue a recepción a comprarlo. Le dieron dos brazaletes verdes y atravesaron todo el lobby hasta llegar al área de alberca y de la playa. Antes de bajar, decidieron ponerse sus trajes de baño bajo la ropa que traían puesta, así podrían quitárselo cuando quisieran..

Después de eso, Alde casi corrió como niño chiquito hacia el mar, cargando de la cintura a Niv hasta llegar a las palapas de lona propiedad del hotel, donde la soltó mientras iba a mojarse los pies. El agua estaba templada y brincando feliz llamo la atención de las personas a su alrededor.

Alde regreso minutos después y tomaron la palapa más cercana a la playa. Había poca gente ahí como Niv lo predijo, pero estaba anunciado un torneo de voleibol playero por parte del hotel así que se llenaría eventualmente.

Niv sacó de su bolso su bote de bloqueador en spray, su sombrero y sus lentes obscuros. Volteo a ver algo nerviosa a Alde. Era la primera vez que se iban a ver en traje de baño. Y si ella no era como el esperaba? Alrededor había por lo menos 10 chicas ya bronceándose en tanga con los traseros al aire. La compararía con ellas?

Alde se quitó el short despreocupado dejando ver sus piernas musculosas.

\- Santo Cristo de Concorvado! Está usando un minúsculo Speedo! – pensaba Niv

Después de eso, todo parecía ir en cámara lenta. Alde sacándose su camiseta para dejar ver sus 130 kilos de puro musculo marcado. Su pecho bien definido y su cuadricula de lavadero que dejo a Niv con la boca abierta.

\- Vamos al agua Niv! Esta deliciosa! – dijo invitante con una sonrisa.

\- Yo… Uhhh.. si… es que… que?

\- Al agua. – repitió – Vamos al agua.

\- Uhhh… si pero… Nos falta aplicar el bloqueador solar – dijo Niv tratando de recuperar la compostura

Alde se miró su piel bronceada y luego la miro a ella.

\- Algo tarde no?

\- Noooo siéntate. – dijo invitándolo a un camastro – Yo te lo pongo (oh sí!)

Alde no dijo nada, pero se sentó obediente. Niv se quedó de a seis. Aún era muy alto para ella.

\- Y si te acuestas boca abajo mejor?

\- Y si me duermo?

\- Pues te despierto.

\- Que conste que lo hago para complacerte. No creo necesitarlo.

\- (Ay sí! Compláceme por favor) Gracias.

Alde se recostó boca abajo y Niv tragó saliva. Comenzó a agitar el spray y a colocárselo en la espalda.

\- Esto es malditamente incomodo – pensó – necesito subirme

Se quitó su pantalón de manta blanca quedando únicamente con la parte de su bikini y sin previo aviso se montó sobre la cintura de Alde. Paso casi diez minutos colocando varias capas de bloqueador, disfrutando sobremanera de cada uno de los músculos desde los hombros hasta la espalda baja. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, pues por practicidad, algunas de sus futbolistas habían tenido que disfrutar de sus masajes después de un partido, pero nunca nada como esto. Había parado dos o tres veces para poder contener algunos jadeos de placer sobre todo cuando Alde también parecía estar disfrutando de todo eso.

Niv se levantó y le dijo a Alde.

\- Puedes voltearte?

Alde abrió grandes los ojos. Había podido controlarse porque estaba de espaldas, pero de frente?

\- Niv… me prestas tus lentes mientras? Tengo el sol de frente.

\- Sipi!

Alde se puso los lentes para que así pudiera cerrar los ojos y no ver que Niv se había agachado por otro frasco de bloqueador y prácticamente le estaba poniendo el trasero cerca de la cara. Puso sus manos bajo su nuca:

\- Piensa en Dio de Mosca… piensa en Dio de Mosca! – pensaba.

Niv se quitó de un tajo su blusa para no ensuciarla con el aceite. Se subió de nuevo sobre la cintura de Alde, e hizo el mismo procedimiento. Desgraciadamente a Alde no le sirvieron de mucho los lentes. En cuanto sintió los muslos de Niv a cada lado de su torso abrió los ojos y la visión de su chica con un minúsculo top cruzado color negro con borde dorado que hacia la vez de push up en sus senos y todo su torso plano descubierto tuvo que pasar saliva y pensar en todos y cada uno de los caballeros dorados, plateados y de bronce con tutu bailando el lago de los cisnes para controlarse.

No le sirvió de mucho. Su amiguito comenzó a crecer y rozar el trasero de Niv cada vez que ella subía y bajaba de embadurnar su torso con aceite. Niv ya estaba sudando y no precisamente por el calor del casi medio día. Por la forma en la que estaba sentada sobre Alde y el movimiento de subir y bajar, cierta minúscula parte de su anatomía femenina había estado rozando contra el nudo del Speedo de Alde y ahora que estaba sintiendo algo más en su trasero, su primera oleada de placer le hizo contener la respiración por unos segundos mientras que Alde, sintiendo lo mismo casi al mismo tiempo, la tomo de la cintura para obligarla a bajar a darle un beso, que lo único que hizo fue darle un segundo orgasmo a Niv quien solo pudo contener la respiración, tensarse un poco para controlar los temblores de su cuerpo y cerrar un poco las piernas para que Alde no se diera cuenta de lo que le había pasado. Estaba avergonzada consigo misma de su estado de lascivia. Alde, creyendo que la había asustado y por eso estaba temblando, relajo un poco sus brazos para abrazarla con un poco más de ternura.

Cuando se separaron ninguno de los dos hablo. Ambos estaban aturdidos por la experiencia placentera, seca y silenciosa que ambos habían disfrutado escondiéndole su placer al otro por estar avergonzados. Niv no se bajó de Alde hasta que un vendedor del bar se les acerco para preguntarles si deseaban tomar algo.

Niv aprovecho la distracción para pedir una cerveza para él y una pina colada para ella y algunas botanas y bajarse corriendo al baño para refrescarse. El agradeció que ella no dijera nada porque era más que obvio que debió sentir su creciente excitación en algún momento y por eso se había asustado. Era normal en una señorita decente como ella.

\- Pero Wow!. Ni cuando Brittany estuvo así de bueno y eso que Niv y yo no hicimos nada. – pensó Alde levantándose del camastro antes de que le surgieran más ideas y bajando la cabeza dijo – Y tu aprende a controlarte que no tenemos 12 años!

Pasaron las horas entre risas, platica, baños en el mar, y castillos de arena. La gente comenzó a arremolinarse frente a la cancha de Voleibol.

Cinco chicas en un uniforme de top y short azul cielo salieron del hotel y comenzaron a calentar. Se habían inscrito al torneo.

\- Hoy está muy aburrida la playa.- dijo Felotes viendo para todos lados

\- Jajaja eso lo dices porque no hay tangas masculinas alrededor – reclamo Ezis

\- A mi tráiganme una botella de caipiriña – reclamo Apate

\- No puedes tomar hasta después del torneo – dijo Clío

\- Dejen de discutir – dijo Mesis – Estamos aquí para divertirnos carajo!

\- Uy la perra de Mesis ha hablado Jajaja – dijo Ezis recibiendo una palmada en la nuca – Bueno ya…. Vamos a volear un rato antes de que llegue el otro equipo.

Las cinco se pusieron en posición y comenzaron a hacer lo que Ezis dijo. Clío quería ver a las hermanas caer y enarenarse todo el trasero, por lo que después de varias vueltas tranquila, voleo más fuerte de lo normal hacia Mesis quien sin dejar de ver el balón, corriera hacia atrás. Tropezando con el área de piedras que delimitaban los limítrofes del Hotel cayendo irremediablemente hacia atrás. Las cuatro chicas contuvieron la respiración. Cerró los ojos para caer y sentir el dolor del mismo, cuando una fuerte mano la sostuvo de su cintura evitando a centímetros de las piedras más grandes que su cabeza se golpeara contra ellas.

Mesis abrió primero un ojo y después el otro al sentir que estaba suspendida por una mano firme.

\- Se encuentra bien señorita? – dijo Alde levantándola

Mesis volteo hacia arriba y abrió grandes los ojos. Ese hombre era enorme. Ella media poco más de 1.70 y él le llevaba más de una cabeza.

Niv le hizo señales a Alde y Alde volvió a repetir.

\- Se encuentra bien o necesita que llame al servicio médico?

\- No. Gracias a usted me encuentro perfectamente. – contesto mientras sus amigas corrían hacia ella.

\- En ese caso que tenga un buen día. – dijo Alde corriendo hacia Niv.

Mesis estaba anonadada. Lo que no podría hacer con ese hombre a su lado!

\- Mesis! Mesis! Perdóname. Fue sin querer. No te heriste verdad? – decía Clío angustiada.

Todas ahí sabían que Mesis era implacable y vengativa cuando se lo proponía. Pero Mesis no estaba respondiendo. Estaba viendo a Alde ir con Niv a chapotear en el agua.

\- Mesis?

\- Hay Clío! Acabo de encontrar a mi futuro marido.

\- Jajaja creo que si te golpeaste la cabeza. – contesto Apate. – No sabes ni quién es.

\- Es fuerte, lleno de músculos, amable y tiene cosmos. Asi que yo lo pido primero. – dijo Mesis enojada

Sus tres hermanas se voltearon a ver. Pobre del tipo si Mesis conseguía lo que buscaba.

Alde y Niv estuvieron en el agua el tiempo suficiente para no estar en la bola que veía el partido. Regresaron a su palapa para secarse ya que los mirones se retiraban.

\- Ha sido un día estupendo Alde – dijo Niv abrazándolo – Deberemos repetirlo más seguido.

\- Si!

\- De donde sacaste la velocidad para llegar a tiempo para rescatar a esa chica Alde?

\- Jajaja Larga historia Niv. Por cierto… Tengo que hacer un viaje para el 14… - dijo

Niv bajo la Mirada.

\- Y vas a regresar? O te quedaras allá?

Alde le levanto la cara.

\- Quiero que vengas conmigo.

A Niv se le ilumino su carita.

\- En serio?

\- Sí. Es un asunto oficial y no debe tomarme más de dos o tres días, pero será divertido mostrarte mi casa y presentarte a Mu y los demás.

\- Si quiero! Oh Alde que emoción!

\- Súper! Anótalo en tu agenda para que no se te olvide – dijo Alde híper feliz

\- Te puedo enterrar en la arena? – dijo Niv – Y Luego nos tomamos una foto del recuerdo.

\- Sale! Pero deja hago el hoyo porque dudo que tu acabes antes de que se ponga el sol.

\- Mientras voy al tocador – dijo Niv tomando su bolso y entrando al hotel.

Alde se sentó en la arena y comenzó a hacer el agujero rápidamente como si fuera perrito. Una sombra lo interrumpió. Volteo hacia arriba y la misma chica a la que había salvado lo miraba desde arriba. Se había cambiado el uniforme de voleibol por un bikini con tanga y dos minúsculos triangulitos de color blanco. Su cabello negro lacio y largo, que antes estaba en una coleta estaba suelto y brillaba con el sol.

\- Hola de nuevo – dijo Mesis

\- Hola

\- Yo quería darte las gracias por salvarme hace un rato. Soy Mesis – dijo estirando la mano

\- Soy Alde – dijo estrechándola – No fue nada. Cualquiera lo hubiera hecho.

\- Pero lo hiciste tu – dijo Mesis dándole su mejor sonrisa.- Eres de por aquí?

\- No, de hecho vivo en Belo.

\- Ahhh yo también! Ando de vacaciones con mis hermanas. – dijo mientras se jugaba coquetamente con su cabello.

Niv desde lejos vio el peligro. Obvio. En toda la playa no había nadie más guapo que Alde y las lagartonas ya estaban al acecho al verlo solo.

Mesis también la vio de reojo y se despidió por el momento. Era muy temprano para pelearse.

Niv llego para darle una mirada de miedo.

\- En serio Alde? No puedo irme cinco minutos sin que te pongas a coquetear?

\- Jajaja Niv. Yo estaba haciendo el agujero ves? Además… para que coquetear si tengo a la novia más sexy de todo Copacabana, mentira, de todo el mundo.

Niv se ruborizo por completo.

\- Ella era más bonita.

\- En serio? No lo note. Segura que me quieres enterrar? Jajaja te vas a cansar.

\- Nop. Si puedo.

Poniendo todo su empeño y toda su pericia, Niv termino de enterrarlo, dejando únicamente la cabeza fuera. Se pusieron a tomar fotos con el teléfono de Niv y ella se aprovechó para darle besos por todos lados.

Le puso sus lentes, su gorra y le preguntó :

\- Voy por un vaso con agua de coco al carrito que está enfrente. Quieres uno?

\- Mejor tráeme un vaso de soda con hielo.

\- Cuenta con ello.

\- Y no se te olvide la pajilla!

Alde pensaba en lo feliz que era cuando de repente alguien se tropezó y un par de bubis cubiertos con un traje de baño blanco cayeron sobre su cabeza, tapando por completo su campo visual.

\- Mil disculpas – dijo Mesis – Parece que hoy estoy más torpe que de costumbre.

\- Si bueno… No te preocupes. Asi pasa. – dijo Alde – Solo que…

Mesis comenzó a gritar. Niv le estaba derramando el agua de coco con hielo sobre su cabeza y espalda.

\- Pero qué te pasa! – pregunto Mesis levantándose de volada.- Estas loca? Arruinaste mi traje de baño!

\- Ups. Lo siento mucho. – dijo Niv con tono de advertencia – Me tropecé.

Furica, Mesis se fue con su grupo.

\- Yo no fui! – dijo Alde

\- Lo sé, lo vi todo. – dijo Niv – Creo que la flechaste así como hiciste conmigo Alde. Ahora voy a tener que andarte cuidando.

\- Jajaja exageras.

\- Conozco a las ofrecidas cuando las veo Alde. Eso me pasa por andar con alguien tan sabroso como tú.

Alde salió de la arena fácilmente para cargar a Niv y darle un beso muy largo.

\- Vamos a cambiarnos para ver el atardecer? – dijo Niv

Alde asintió. Ambos recogieron sus cosas y regresaron al hotel. Verían el atardecer y los fuegos artificiales desde el restaurante donde cerrarían un día muy especial con broche de oro.

 **Fin de Flashback.**

\- Alde? Olvide preguntarte a donde iremos el 14. – dijo Niv tomándole la mano y sacando a Alde de sus pensamientos.

Alde se acomodó mejor en su asiento para estar frente a ella.

\- Ah sí. Ya ni platicamos de eso. Mi jefa se va a comprometer y todos debemos estar presentes.

\- Ahhh temen por su seguridad otra vez?

\- Mmm… no. – dijo Alde vacilante – Más bien suena a que quiere refregarnos en la cara que está dispuesta a hacer esto para que todos dejemos de molestarla. A decir verdad no estoy muy al tanto y no me ha llegado la invitación oficial. Solo un SMS que decía que debíamos estar ahí el 14 sin falta para ese evento.

\- Porque la molestaban? – pregunto curiosa

\- Digamos que el "novio" es una persona Non Grata. Aunque admito que no lo conozco bien. Solo de oída.

\- Entonces, creo que está mal que lo juzguen sin conocerlo, no crees? – dijo Niv – Algunas personas llegan a cambiar cuando están enamoradas.

\- Tú crees?

\- Sí. No siempre eso si – aclaro Niv – Pero ojala así haya sido.

Alde se quedó pensativo antes de responder:

\- Supongo que tienes razón peque. La verdad es que falte a la boda de Milo y parece que fue más importante para conocer la naturaleza del novio de lo que todos suponíamos. No tengo toda la información y tendré que juzgar cuando lo vea.

Niv le sonrió y para Alde fue la sonrisa más hermosa del mundo. Y hasta ahí llegaron los pensamientos coherentes de Alde.

 **Mayo 24, 11.30am**

 **Oficina del Sanbocho**

 **Santuario de Athena**

Shaina esperaba a sus amigas con la cabeza recargada en su escritorio sobre sus brazos cruzados. La noche anterior, después de no poder comunicarse con Minos, se había dormido con mucho esfuerzo y apenas tendría un hora que había caído en sueño profundo cuando un pequeño pero poderoso cosmo azul cielo la despertó.

\- Que pasa Sammy? No puedes dormir? – pregunto aun acostada y con los ojos cerrados

\- Hiciste llorar a Minos – contesto en tono serio con la mirada baja

\- Sammy… de que estas hablando criatura? Solo fue una pesadilla. Vuelve a dormir. – dijo Shaina abriendo un ojo.

\- Eres muy mala. Lo estás haciendo sufrir y él no se lo merecía. – volvió a decir Sammy – Si el no vuelve a traerme chocolates por tu culpa, ya no te voy a querer.

Shaina se incorporó para seguir hablando con Sammy, pero Sammy volvió a su camita para quedarse dormida.

No sabía cómo debía tomar sus palabras, pero ciertamente terminaron de preocuparla. Una y otra vez repaso en su mente lo que había hecho y tarde cayo en cuenta donde estuvo su error. Y comprendía perfectamente porque Minos no quería contestarle su llamada. Si fuera el, hasta bloquearía el numero para darle una lección.

Las voces de las cinco chicas en el pasillo rompieron el silencio que la rodeaba. Las había invitado a almorzar con permiso de Shion para agradecerles el buen trabajo que estaban haciendo con las niñas y Shion había estado de acuerdo. Había hecho que le acomodaran en la antesala un tablón para que comieran ahí sin molestar ni a Shion ni a Kiki en sus sagrados alimentos. Sammy había salido con Dohko a Atenas a hacer una diligencia.

Tocaron a la puerta.

\- Podemos pasar? – pregunto Yulij

\- Pasen chicas!

Las cinco se despojaron de su máscara y Shaina las imito. Se abrazaron a modo de saludo y comenzaron a almorzar entre risas y chistes que hicieron que por un momento Shaina se olvidara del problema con Minos.

Ya estaban en la sobremesa cuando el celular de Shaina sonó desde un número desconocido.

\- Diga?

\- Lady Ophiuco buenas tardes. Soy Ikki.

\- Buenas tardes. Dime que se te ofrece?

\- Antes que nada bienvenida de nuevo al santuario. Espero que todo esté bien ahora que usted está allá.

\- Uhhh… gracias.

\- Sería tan amable de comunicarme con Junet si es que esta ahí cerca?

\- Si esta. Permíteme.

Shaina tapo la bocina extrañada.

\- Junet, es para ti. Es Ikki.

Junet rolo los ojos. Ya se imaginaba para que era esa llamada.

\- Puedes tomarla dentro de mi oficina si quieres- ofreció Shaina.

Junet agarro el celular.

\- Gracias, pero lo que tengo que hablar con él, puedo hacerlo aquí. – Apretó el botón del altavoz a propósito y lo puso sobre la mesa.

J Diga

I Junet?

J Si

I Como demonios te atreviste a cruzarle la cara con tu látigo a mi hermano?

J Ahhh ya te fueron a chillar? Ya se habían tardado.

I Escúchame lagartija cambia color. Nadie hace llorar a mi hermano y se queda sin castigo

Junet volteo a ver la cara furica de todas en la mesa y les hizo una señal para que se calmaran y mantuvieran el silencio.

J Fue en defensa propia.

I Que dices? Eres una ridícula. Ridícula y Promiscua. Todo el mundo sabe que mi hermano es inofensivo. Debiste provocarlo!

J Ja! Llamas provocación a ir por el a la cárcel?

I Esa es otra! Él ahora tiene antecedentes por tu culpa! Él no hubiera estado en la cárcel si no hubiera ido a buscarte!

J Hay por favor. No me hagas reír.

I Esta traumado porque fue confundido con er…. Porque fue acosado sexualmente por dos tipos.

J Bueno… pues si se lo dio a Hyoga que no se lo diera a esos tipos. Ya basta Ikki. Controla a tu hermano. Ponle correa como perrito y dile que me deje en paz. Yo nunca le dije que viniera. Lo nuestro se terminó y así se va a quedar. Lo único que hace es que me arrepienta de tardar demasiado en tomar esa decisión.

I No digas tonterías! Shun te quiere y Hyoga no tiene nada que ver aquí!

J Jajaja para tu información lo que paso en casa de Libra NO se quedó en casa de libra. Acéptalo. Criaste a una niñita llorona que no se sabe valer por sí misma y que además se ha vuelto un acosador violento. Seguramente eso se lo ensenaste tú!

-Qué? – grito Shaina clavando un cuchillo en la mesa

I No puedes hacerle eso. Está destrozado y te quiere de vuelta. Dale una oportunidad y te perdonare lo que le hiciste.

J Jajaja tu menos que nadie tienes que decirme lo que puedo o no puedo hacer. Tu eres el único responsable de que esto no hubiera funcionado. Ese maldito complejo de hermanitis que tiene Shun, no dudo que lo haya vuelto homosexual en el camino!

I A mí no me hablas así!

J Ah no? Pues ven y dímelo de frente maldito cobarde!

-Junet! – reclamo Marín escandalizada

I Y para colmo no esperaste ni un minuto y ya estabas en brazos de otro! Quién demonios es el caballero de plata de quien habla Shun? Dice algo de romperle la cara por corromperte y hacer que cambiaras tanto.

J Que que? Yo no ando con nadie, pedazos de bestias! Y si así fuera, no tendría nada de malo porque soy una chica soltera y sin compromiso.

I Te lo advierto. Esto no se va a quedar así.

J Mira Pollito Kentucky, dile a Shun que si hubo alguna esperanza de que yo hubiera regresado con él aunque fuera por lástima, se esfumo para siempre cuando quiso manosearme y besarme a la fuerza. Yo se lo doy a quien yo quiera y Shun perdió su oportunidad hace tiempo. Adiós Ikki. Y ponle vitacilina a Shun en la cara porque le va a arder durante mucho tiempo.

Junet colgó el teléfono mientras miraba a sus amigas quienes estaban con la boca abierta.

\- Qué? El empezó!

Shaina miro a Mayura quien le hizo un encogimiento de hombros como diciendo te lo dije.

Marín estaba asustada, Yulij reía y Geist alzaba la ceja sorprendida. De cuando acá la menor de ellas tenia tanto coraje.

 **Mayo 24, 2pm**

 **Burdel #3 de Madame Eris**

 **Westpunt, Curazao**

Saga y Camus caminaban buscando la dirección que les habían dicho. Vestían camisas floreadas, sandalias y pantalones cortos para poder pasar por turistas hambrientos de sexo. Habían llegado esa mañana a Westpunt y ya habían visitado los otros dos burdeles que Kanon les había indicado. Su contacto le había dicho que Henry estaba encabronado por no poder doblegar a Laura y la había enviado a uno de los burdeles de Madame Eris para humillarla. Saga y Camus se mantenían en silencio. Rogaban a Athena que Laura siguiera viva. Era todo lo que importaba.

Los edificios coloridos por las luces de neón aun en pleno día se alineaban en las calles, algunos pintados con grafitis. Un hombre colombiano de tez morena portando una visible arma en una funda se les acercó.

\- Hey, amigos ¿buscan pasar un buen rato? Hoy tenemos carne fresca recién llegada.

Saga y Camus se miraron entre ellos pero no dijeron ni una sola palabra simplemente asintieron con la cabeza y lo siguieron dentro de un callejón, donde los registró de arriba abajo en busca de armas. Ambos estaban completamente limpios. El sol brillaba a pleno sobre el pavimento roto.

La cortina de cuentas multicolores se agitaba en el viento y distinguieron alguna música caribeña de trasfondo. El hombre hizo sonar una campana, y al menos una docena de mujeres que se apresuraron a salir de la parte trasera de la casa en ruinas. Rubias, pelirrojas, asiáticas y de color. Todas estaban vestidas con tacones baratos y camisones de mal gusto, no era ningún lugar distinguido como los otros dos. Todas tenían algún signo de haber sido maltraídas de algún modo y ninguno de los dos dudo ni por un momento que fueran victimas de tráfico de personas, pero por el momento no podían hacer nada por ellas.

Saga les sonrió a las chicas quienes rogaban porque las escogieran aunque sea para saber que era real ese príncipe azul que acababa de entrar.

\- Todas son muy guapas – dijo – Pero somos un poco… especiales en gustos.

\- Podemos conseguir lo que quieras – dijo el colombiano – Que quieres? Menores de edad? Niñas?

Camus por dentro estaba que reventaba. Con gusto libraría al mundo de esa lacra. Pero como siempre, su rostro permaneció estoico.

\- Jaja, no es para tanto. – dijo Saga – Andamos buscando más del tipo latino. Tu sabes… cabello obscuro. Son las más ardientes a nuestro punto de vista.

\- Ahhh Jajaja en eso tienes razón amigo – dijo el colombiano guinandole un ojo – Si tenemos una pero…

\- Pero qué?

\- Mmm… te costara el doble

\- Podemos verla primero? – pregunto Camus

\- Seguro.

El tipo los condujo por un pasillo hasta una pequeña habitación. El lugar olía a todo tipo de fluidos corporales recubierto por algún tipo de aromatizante con olor a pino.

* * *

Laura estaba sumida en sus pensamientos. Estaba viva? Estaba muerta? No sentía nada. La habían mantenido en ese estado letárgico mientras un medico todo sucio y borracho le curaba sus heridas más apremiantes. A esas alturas ya nada le importaba.

 ** _Flashback_**

Henry entro bañado y cambiado. Los hombres de Henry habían levantado a Laura del suelo y le habían desatado pies y manos previamente.

\- hola hola!

\- Henry eres muy mal anfitrión, ni siquiera me has ofrecido un vaso de agua y así pretendes que me case contigo?

\- Mentirosa – dijo mientras se sentaba junto a ella - te pregunte que si tenías hambre y dijiste que no así que jodete que aquí no es restaurante

\- Y quien me aseguraba que la comida no estaba envenenada o drogada eh?

\- Para que te querría muerta si no me has dado lo que quiero?

\- y no te lo voy a dar como ves?

\- Jajaja no esperaba que me la dieras fácil. Es más. Te doy chance

Se levantó y abrió la puerta.

\- Vete, sal corriendo de aquí

Volvió a sentarse y subió los pies a la mesa con las manos en la nuca.

\- Si pudiera caminar hace rato lo hubiera hecho, pero antes me hubiera asegurado que no tuvieras descendencia – respondió Laura

\- Entonces ni siquiera lo vas a intentar?, anda... inténtalo...camina...arrástrate...intenta huir

\- Y darte el gusto de que me veas arrastrando, pues no. – dijo firmemente volteando la cabeza hacia el otro lado.

\- Jajaja Que conste que te estaba dando chance de huir – dijo Henry mientras sacaba su celular y se ponía a jugar.

\- Me dejas hacer una llamada?

Laura hizo el intento de asentar los pies en el suelo, pero es tanto el dolor que no lo aguanta y suelta una maldición.

\- A tu tío?

\- No. Quiero que no se me mueran mis pececitos.

\- Jajaja toma. Que no digan que no consiento a mi futura esposa.

Le dio el celular y Laura lo cogió con sus manos adoloridas. Marco el número de su celular esperando que alguien lo tuviera.

\- El número que usted marco, se encuentra apagado

Sus ojos comenzaron a mostrar signos de lágrimas.

\- Que pasa? tu padrote no contesta?

Laura volvió a marcar un número pero esta vez es el de Camus

\- El número que usted marco no está disponible o se encuentra fuera del área de servicio. Le sugerimos marcar más tarde

\- Bueno ya. suficiente!

Sin decir agua va, tomó el bastón de electrochoques de la mesa y comenzó a darle algunos a Laura, quien empezó a gritar.

\- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, HENRY DEJAME NOOOOOOO

Sus músculos se empezaron a contraer, sintió espasmos, sintió la corriente viajar por todo su cuerpo, su cuerpo comenzó a perder y entumecerse por la corriente. Henry duró alrededor de dos minutos dándole descargas a Laura.

\- Que te parece nuestro juego eh? ya estas lista para decirme que si?

\- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Henry cogió el palo de electrochoques lo coloca sobre las costillas en el lado izquierdo del torso de Laura

\- VAMOS... RINDETE A MI!

\- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, - grito con gruesas lágrimas en los ojos

\- RINDETE CARAJO, dándole más electrochoques

\- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH PARA HENRY POR FAVOR

\- DIME QUE SI Y PARO!, más electrochoques

Para ese momento Laura ya no podía ni hablar, solo podía llorar y gritar con los ojos firmemente cerrados. Henry regresó a su juego del celular. Diez minutos después había perdido y volvió a dirigirse a Laura, quien había comenzado a calmarse.

\- A quien intentaste llamarle?

\- a una amiga

\- y es bonita?

\- no, parece Betty la fea

\- que lastima

\- y encima es gay

\- que desperdicio

\- tiene como 50 años

Henry se levantó y ordeno que le trajeran una jarra con agua y un vaso

\- quieres un poco de agua dulzura?

\- Si

Henry le sirvió y se lo dejo cerca. Laura trató de alcanzar el vaso pero todo le temblaba. Tenía espasmos por todo el cuerpo

\- Jajaja venga... yo te ayudo

Henry, en un acto de piedad, le puso el vaso en la boca y la ayudó a tomar agua.

\- Quieres más?

Laura movió la cabeza afirmativamente. Sonriendo, Henry volvió a servirle agua y volvió a hacer lo mismo, excepto que esta vez fue alejando el vaso cada vez más hasta derramar el agua en sus piernas, donde le aplicó de nuevo un shock con el bastón.

\- jajajajaa ves? soy muy buen samaritano. deberías aceptar ser mi mujer. con gusto te traigo un médico que te atienda y dejo de hacerlo.

Siguió dando electrochoques por algunos minutos Laura empieza a llorar más fuerte y la boca le empieza a saber a sangre.

Henry volvió a aburrirse y salió. Laura se dio cuenta que dejó el celular tirado y con manos temblorosas se agachó y trato de marcar tres veces su número de celular hasta que a la cuarta lo consiguió

\- Por favor que lo hayan prendido por favor

\- el número que usted marco está apagado

\- noooo, porque

Henry regreso segundos después.

\- lo siento primor... creo que se me olvido aquí mi celular verdad?

Se lo arrebato de las manos y volvió a salir.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que Henry entrara haciendo chispas y sin decirle nada, le lanzo un puño a su pómulo derecho botándola así de la silla y cayendo Laura al piso de nuevo, Henry se acercó y le dio tres patadas en el costado izquierdo seguramente lastimando varias costillas, se agachó la cogió del cabello y la hizo levantarse.

\- ME DIJISTE QUE LE HABIAS HABLADO A UNA AMIGA MALDITA MENTIROSA!

\- TU FUISTE EL ESTUPIDO QUE ME CREYO!

Henry continuo golpeándola sin cesar.

\- Ya casi terminamos tu primer día aquí dulzura. pero te advierto que esto solo es el inicio, tu ultima mentira la vas a pagar muy muy cara.

Laura ya no pudo responder. Solo intentaba levantarse. No podía dejar que el ganara.

\- RECUERDAS ESTO? - DICE ENSEÑANDOLE LA NAVAJA CONTESTA! LA RECUERDAS?

Laura resbalo varias veces al tratar de incorporarse y solo asintió con la cabeza.

\- Solo quiero devolverte el regalito

Henry abrió la navaja de mariposa y se la enterró en el hombro izquierdo. Sin más fuerza para quejarse, Laura solo hizo una mueca de dolor.

\- te odio Henry, te odio – susurro

\- a estas alturas eso me vale madre

Henry sacó la navaja del hombro de Laura y se agachó para enterrársela en el muslo derecho.

\- sabes qué? voy a quebrarte de una forma u otra y seguramente vivirás para contarlo

Le quitó la navaja del muslo y la levanto para sentarla en la silla.

\- Pero de que te vas a acordar toda la vida de mí, lo vas a hacer – dijo Henry- sobretodo, cada que te mires al espejo

Henry agarró la navaja y comenzó a rasgar la carne en el pecho de Laura, justo arriba de sus senos, muy despacio para que le doliera mas marcando una H desde el cuello hasta el pecho Las tres líneas que comienzan a sangrar.

\- NOOOOOO DEJAME HENRY, NOOOOOO SAGA POR FAVOR AYUDAME, POR ATHENA SAGA AYUDAME

\- Te va a quedar una muy bonita cicatriz. con ella podrás presumir que fuiste la mujer de Henry, Jajaja Jajaja

\- NOOOOOOOOO, NUNCA, SERE LA MUJER DE SAGA MALDITO ANIMAL NO LA TUYA

Henry se alejó de Laura y guardó la navaja en su bolsillo

\- SAGA? SAGA? ES LA TERCERA VEZ QUE MIENTAS ESE NOMBRE... ES A EL A QUIEN LE HABLASTE?, CONTESTA!

Volvió a acercarse para colocar su pie sobre el mismo generando presión y así un desgarro intramuscular.

\- CONTESTA!

\- PUDRETE

\- SUFICIENTE! ME HARTASTE! –

Tiro a Laura al suelo de nuevo. Para entonces ella no podía ni mantener los ojos abiertos. Esta que raya en la inconciencia. Todo su cuerpo esta adolorido, tiene heridas por todo su cuerpo, seguramente múltiples fracturas, desgarros, hematomas, escoriaciones, laceraciones, heridas abiertas, lo único que la mantiene con vida eran sus ganas de no dejar que Henry y Hernando ganaran. Henry, mirándola con odio, sacó su teléfono y marcó.

\- Joe... sigues en Atenas? necesito que encuentres a un pendejo llamado saga que está relacionado con la puta que me enviaste. Averigua con el dueño del burdel. dale una buena suma. lo encuentras y lo eliminas como perro. después lo descuartizas y me mandas el video como siempre. Doscientos cincuenta mil dólares si lo haces antes de doce horas y disminuye después cincuenta mil por cada hora extra que te tardes. Haz que se arrepienta de ponerle la mano encima a mi mujer.

Laura abrió los ojos apenas oyó eso y empezó a llorar cual niña chiquita. Acababa prácticamente de matar a Saga.

\- No Henry te lo suplico te lo imploro, no le hagas nada a saga, por favor Henry por lo que más quieras no le hagas nada

\- Ahora suplicas? pues no! Ese se muere porque se muere y tu... iras a un lugar muy especial. MUCHACHOS!

Se asomó uno de ellos y le hizo señas a su compañero para que entraran ambos.

\- Haz conmigo lo que quieras pero con el no por favor te lo suplico Henry!

Henry ignoro por completo sus suplicas.

\- Tráeme el maletín negro que está en el sofá y vengan ustedes dos

\- Henry por favor

Henry se acerca a Laura.

\- El tiempo de rogar se terminó hace mucho, y tu tiempo para jugar conmigo también

Sus hombres le acercaron el maletín y de ahí saco una botellita con un líquido color ámbar, y una jeringa

\- Henry no le hagas nada a saga te lo suplico

\- Deténganmela

\- Henry, si lo matas mátame a mí también por favor – suplico con sus últimas fuerzas.

Los dos monigotes la vuelven a sentar en la silla y uno de ellos le levanta las piernas sobre la mesa

\- Tu adorado saga se morirá chiquilla, pero tu vivirás mucho tiempo para humillarte y llevar su muerte en tu conciencia

Le abrió los dedos de los pies y le inyecta la heroína.

\- Nooooo por favor, Henry por favor, si detienes la orden de que lo maten y me dejas hablar con él, seré tu mujer, pero por favor no le hagas nada

\- Demasiado tarde chiquilla... demasiado tarde. Tu sabias que conmigo no se juega. Déjenla disfrutar el viaje muchachos! Si para mañana está viva, la llevan con madame Eris.

Henry salió con sus hombres dejando a Laura comenzando a ver doble.

\- Saga, mi amor. Por favor perdóname yo no quería esto, por favor perdóname. Ven por mí. Ven… por… mi…

 **Fin del flashback**

Escucho pasos que se dirigían hacia donde ella estaba. Una conversación entre hombres. Así que ese era el fin porque después de eso, ya no podría vivir más.

* * *

La luz era muy tenue pues habían cubierto los focos de la habitación con un barato papel celofán rojo. Había un pequeño catre colocado en el lado izquierdo del cuarto, una mesita de platico llenaba el otro rincón. Había al menos dos jeringas arrojadas descuidadamente dentro del bote de basura cercana a la puerta.

Les bastó una mirada para que reconocieran la silueta de Laura sentada contra la pared con la mirada perdida y las rodillas recogidas a un lado. La habían vestido con un uniforme de colegiala de falda larga gris tableada, blusa blanca de manga larga simulando un suéter de botones hasta el cuello y peinado en dos coletas. En sus pies, dos calcetas largas de holanes de color blancos y en sus manos unos guantes de encaje. Todo estaba limpio y parecía nuevo.

Camus negocio el precio de la chica por atenderlos a los dos al mismo tiempo, a lo que el colombiano les pido lo que les pareció una suma exorbitante, mas no titubearon a pagarlo.

En cuanto el colombiano cerró la puerta y se fue contando los billetes, Saga corrió hacia Laura con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Mi amor! Te encontré! - Decía tomando una de sus manos enguantadas

Laura volteo a verlo, pero su mirada no era la misma. Tenía las pupilas dilatadas y el exceso de maquillaje seguramente escondían huellas de maltrato igual que las otras chicas.

Camus veía todo desde lejos cerrando sus puños con impotencia.

\- Porque tardaste tanto? – dijo Laura con la mirada perdida. Parecía verlo pero al mismo tiempo era como si no estuviera ahí.

\- Camus y yo vinimos tan pronto como pudimos… – contesto con la voz entrecortada

\- Camus también? Vinieron por mi finalmente? – volvió a preguntar

\- Si mi amor vámonos – contesto Saga levantándose para poder tomarla en brazos.

\- Qué bueno. - dijo recargando la cabeza de nuevo en la pared – Duele mucho morir?

\- Como dices? - pregunto Saga con asombro

\- Ya no quiero sentir más dolor… ya no…

Saga y Camus se miraron y Camus arrancó el papel celofán para que entrara más luz. Lo que vieron los impacto tanto que los dos soltaron varias lágrimas. Laura estaba extremadamente pálida y delgada. Tenía ojeras negras bajo sus ojos, una parte de la cara hinchada.

En una inspección rápida se fijaron que sus manos enguantadas escondían varias banditas en los dedos. Saga alcanzo a ver que los pies de ella estaban vendados por debajo de los calcetines. Con mucho cuidado intento tomarla pero ella se quejó con mucho dolor. Saga la dejo y vio debajo de su blusa al menos otros tres vendajes.

\- Debemos sacarla de aquí de inmediato y llevarla a un hospital – dijo Camus a Saga tomándolo del hombro

\- Noooooooo! No quiero! – grito Laura angustiada – Odio los hospitales!

\- Shhhhhht no grites o nos van a descubrir ¡! – silencio Camus

\- No me importa! Si me llevan a un hospital me mato! – grito mientras se retorcía para quitar las manos de Saga de su cuerpo.

Saga la durmió con su cosmo y se alejó de ella.

\- Llevémosla al yate y salgamos de aquí – dijo Camus

\- Cuantos tipos viste cuidando la casa? – pregunto Saga

\- Solo tres. El colombiano, uno armado en la puerta y otro que vi rondando el pasillo.

\- Voy a abrirte paso. Saca a Laura y llévala directo al yate. – dijo Saga – Yo te seguiré.

\- No hagas estupideces.- sugirió Camus.

Saga hizo el intento de sonreír.

\- No sé de donde sacas esa idea. – dijo Saga cubriendo a Laura con una manta que estaba doblada sobre la mesita de plástico – Vamos.

Saga salió al pasillo con una calma que le dio miedo a Camus. Mató al primero, mato al segundo…

\- Congélame a este y – ordeno a Camus – Lo necesito vivo.

Camus lo hizo con una sola mano mientras con la otra sostenía a Laura.

\- Ve al yate y no te detengas.

Camus asintió y se echó a correr hacia donde le habían indicado. Saga se dedicó a sacar a las chicas asustadas por la puerta de atrás, encontró un poco de trementina con la que fregaban los pisos e incendio el lugar con los cerillos que previamente había cogido en uno de los otros burdeles. Nunca nadie lo utilizaría para sus sucios propósitos. En cuanto Atendiera a Laura, Henry seria el siguiente.


	122. Chapter 122

**CHICOS Y CHICAS. YA RECAI EN LA ENFERMEDAD. ESTA SEMANA NO TENDRE FUERZAS PARA MAS DE UN CAPITULO**

 **PERO NO QUERIA DEJARLOS EN ASCUAS. RECUERDEN QUE PARA SPOILERS, EN LA PAGINA DE FACEBOOK CON EL NOMBRE DEL FIC**

 **BESOS**

 **P.D. NO SIGAN PREGUNTANDO POR SHAKA, PORQUE NO OIRAN DE EL HASTA EL COMPROMISO DE SHAINA. (MUAJAJAJA)**

 **Capítulo 120**

 **Mayo 24, 9 PM**

 **Caravana Romaní**

 **Jerez, España**

Shura de nuevo había salido de su remolque con una cobija y una almohada y de un salto brinco suavemente para caer en el techo. El clima era increíblemente templado y era la tercera vez que lo hacía. Estaba completamente confundido. Deseaba a Zita con todas sus fuerzas, pero estaba decidido a no tocarla hasta que ella fuera sincera con él. Estaba o no estaba embarazada?. Desde que habían llegado a Jerez, como la última función era a las 6pm, Zita se iba a dormir temprano, casi a las ocho y Shura la seguía poco después.

Se acomodó, se estiro y escucho que alguien cortaba cartucho en un arma y gritaba:

\- Quien está ahí!?

Reconoció la voz de Omar.

\- Soy yo, Shura!

Omar bajo el arma y la puso en su cinturón. Siempre que salía de noche a hacer sus rondas la colocaba ahí. No era un área violenta pero no quería sorpresas.

\- Baja de ahí muchacho. Que carambas haces encaramado como chango?

\- Dormir al aire libre. Es muy revitalizante. – contestó Shura

\- Baja y acompáñame a fumar anda!

Shura obedeció y bajo de un salto. Caminaron hasta el centro de la caravana y se sentaron en dos sillas plegables.

\- Te castigaron Shura?

\- Jajaja no. Para nada. En todo caso, yo soy el ofendido, pero como no es mío el remolque, prefiero salirme.

Omar lo miro mientras encendía su puro.

\- Sé que Zita es un poco difícil algunas veces Shura, pero es una buena chica y por lo que escucho, es muy feliz contigo.

\- Y yo con ella

\- Entonces…?

Shura lo miro con seriedad.

\- Omar. Hablemos claro. Tu sabes que está pasando con ella y se también que ni tu ni Rosa me van a decir. Lo acepto. Pero que Zita se diga mi esposa y aun así se atreva a esconderme cosas eso si no lo tolero.

Omar lo miro y asintió. Comprendía perfectamente a que se refería.

\- Sé que para ti solo soy un Payo más y para todos los de la tribu también. Puedo decirte aquí de frente que me tiene sin cuidado porque si lo soy y a mucha honra. Pero desde hace días me siento como un maldito extraño aquí y estoy a punto de perder los estribos.

\- Y por eso duermes en el techo muchacho? Te va a dar pulmonía.

\- Me subestimas. Estoy acostumbrado a cosas peores – dijo Shura.

Omar le dio unas dos bocanadas de aire a su puro antes de decir.

\- Shura, es cierto. Tú no eres uno de nosotros y posiblemente nunca lo serás, pero no por eso hemos dejado de acogerte como el esposo que Zita eligió para bien o para mal. – dijo – Nos has demostrado que intentas integrarte a nuestras actividades y quieres a mi nieta y la procuras. Pero tu situación aquí es bastante especial. Según se, tú debes irte en un mes para seguramente no volver. No hay nada en concreto con mi nieta y no la voy a obligar tampoco a hacer lo que tú quieras.

\- No pido que lo hagas. No te estoy pidiendo ayuda tampoco.- reclamo Shura – Solo te diré algo: Yo había tomado una decisión hace ya varios días, pero esta situación me está haciendo reconsiderar.

\- Que cosa? – pregunto Omar curioso.

\- Que Zita en realidad no me necesita aquí y por tanto, la dejare libre como ella quiere. Y eso incluye los shows porque no voy a soportar ni tocarla al bailar. – dijo Shura – Me dolerá pero ni modo. Así es la vida.

Omar bajo su puro. Ese hombre estaba hablando en serio.

\- No puedes hacer eso!

\- Dame una sola razón por la que no.

\- Porque la amas!

\- Sí. Y eso parece no ser suficiente para ella. Y una relación sin confianza para mí no vale nada. Y mucho menos en algo tan pero tan importante como esto. – dijo Shura cerrando los puños – Así que a menos que algo cambie en las próximas 24 horas, vele llamando a Alejandro y dale la buena nueva. Estoy seguro de que le va a caer de perlas la noticia.

Shura respiro profundo. Su voz se estaba levantando y no era correcto. Decidió mejor salir a caminar. Tiempo que Omar aprovecho para correr a su remolque a hablar con Rosa.

\- Caramba! Pero que le pasa a la juventud de Hoy día – dijo Rosa levantándose de la cama para vestirse – Le dije a Zita que no era buena idea.

\- Y el parece estar bastante herido por la situación. – dijo Omar

\- La historia se repite verdad?

\- Si querida, pero la situación es diferente. – comento Omar

\- Cual diferente ni que ocho cuartos. Los dos se quieren. Ella no quiere comprometerlo y él se va a ir. Misma historia mismas tercas. – Recordó Rosa – Con la diferencia que estos dos se necesitan. Sus destinos fueron ligados desde que Shura salvo a Tony con o sin matrimonio. Así que hay que hacer entender a esta niña de que se lo diga de una vez o la única que va a sufrir es ella. El peligro la acecha cada vez más cerca y el único que aparece en su camino a sacarla de ahí es Shura.

\- Si, ya me lo habías dicho mujer… Aunque no entiendo nada de eso, que propones?

\- Ya lo veras. Esa niña le va a decir por las buenas o por las malas.

Shura regreso de su paseo un poco más tranquilo. No había sido su intención hablarle así a Omar, pero lo había agarrado en mal momento.

\- Shura Shura shuuuuuuura! – Oyó decir a Manuela, una guapa jovencita de 18 años de largo cabello negro, antes de sentir como se le colgaba al cuello.

\- Hey! Que haces tan tarde acá afuera! – dijo tratando de retirársela del cuello

\- Hay una enorme rata en mi remolque rascando las paredes de mi cama! Tengo mucho miedo! – dijo abrazándolo

\- Donde están tus padres?

\- En su remolque. Dicen que estoy soñando y que debo dejarlos dormir. – lloró

\- Si quieres puedo ver si la puedo sacar – se ofreció Shura caballerosamente

\- Harías eso por mí? – sonrió mientras quitaba las lágrimas de sus ojos negros.

\- Sí. Enséname dónde.

Zita estaba con los ojos abiertos. De nuevo Shura no había ido a dormir a su cama. Era casi medianoche y un rápido vistazo a su remolque le dijo que no había estado ahí. Ya iban tres noches seguidas. Prácticamente desde que habían llegado a Jerez. Que carambas estaba sucediendo? Donde estaba pasando las noches Shura?

El sonido de la risa de Shura con la de una mujer la hizo levantarse como resorte. Se puso su bata y salió como de rayo. Conocía bien la risa de ambos.

Shura bajaba los escalones del remolque cuando se encontró con Zita.

\- Así que aquí es donde te escondes todas las noches, maldito pervertidor de menores! – grito Zita

\- No digas tonterías – dijo ignorando la provocación siguiendo su camino

\- Tonterías? Tonterías?!

Las luces de los remolques comenzaron a encenderse. La voz de Zita gritando los estaba alarmando.

\- Vas a decirme que es una tontería que te estoy viendo Salir del remolque de la golfa de Manuela a estas horas de la noche?

\- Zita… baja la voz. – advirtió

\- Bajo nada! Que todo mundo se entere que me eres infiel con otra de nosotros!

Shura no se detuvo. Aun tenía que atravesar la mitad de la caravana para llegar a su remolque.

\- Habla conmigo maldita sea! Te estoy hablando! – dijo Zita mientras intentaba que Shura se volteara.

La mitad de la tribu ya se estaba asomando por las ventanas o había bajado para ver que sucedía. Omar y Rosa incluidos.

Shura se volteo finalmente.

\- Ok. De qué quieres hablar?

Zita volteo a ver a su familia y amigos que se estaba arremolinando a su alrededor.

\- Aquí no.

\- Ah no chiquita! – contesto Shura en tono insolente – Ya hiciste te berrinche aquí afuera delante de todos y ahora terminas lo que empezaste.

\- Quieres que todos se enteren de nuestros problemas? – dijo Zita avergonzada

\- A decir verdad sí. – dijo Shura sorprendiendo a Zita – Me da lo mismo.

\- Ah sí? Pues entonces que se enteren todos que llevas tres días sin dormir en mi cama y que seguramente la pasaste en el remolque de Manuela como hoy!

\- Y dale con lo mismo… Yo no hice nada con Manuela!

\- En serio? Y porque carajos estabas saliendo a medianoche de su remolque eh?

\- Estas completamente loca! A mi dame pruebas de mis fallas! – grito Shura – Pero si acaso soy culpable seria por tu indiferencia y falta de confianza!

Todos alrededor miraron a Zita. Shura no estaba cediendo a las presiones de Zita y eso era algo nuevo para todos ellos.

\- De que diantres estás hablando?

\- Sabes perfectamente de que estoy hablando Carajo! – grito Shura enojado – Pero ya que tienes tanto valor para ocultarlo quiero el divorcio.

Zita contuvo la respiración y los demás también. Omar y Rosa se tomaban de la mano. Era algo que nadie ahí esperaba.

\- Vamos! Anda! Sé que te es fácil hacerlo – Reto Shura – Ya que eres tan gallita aquí delante de todos déjame libre.

Zita cerro los puños y bajo la mirada. Estaba temblando, pero no se iba a dejar de Shura. Con la mirada buscó a Omar y lo encontró. Con una dignidad lejos de sentir se acercó a su abuelo.

\- Omar… como patriarca de esta tribu… Te informo que quiero divorciarme de este hombre. – dijo señalando a Shura que únicamente dio unos pasos hacia ellos y se cruzó de brazos de manera retadora.

Omar volteo a ver a Rosa quien asintió ligeramente. Todos los hombres de la tribu lanzaron una exclamación de asombro.

\- Zita… piensa bien lo que vas a hacer – advirtió su abuelo

\- Omar… - dijo Zita con lágrimas en los ojos. Acaso Shura no iba a detenerla? La iba a dejar ir así de fácil? – Como patriarca de la tribu… Te pido por favor que me divorcies de este hombre – dijo volviendo a señalar a Shura quien no dijo nada.

Las mujeres esta vez hicieron el bullicio alrededor de ellos. Manuela lloraba en brazos de su madre. Todo esto había sido por su culpa. Si Zita lo decía una vez más, automáticamente se considerarían divorciados.

Zita volteo a ver por última vez a Shura. Su rostro estaba implacable y volvió

\- Omar… - comenzó a decir Zita.

\- Cobarde – grito Shura

Zita volteo a verlo. Shura no había cambiado su pose.

\- Me escuchaste bien. Eres una cobarde y me alegra que te hayas decidido a hacer algo que has querido desde el principio porque a mí no me gusta la gente cobarde!

\- Cobarde? Cobarde?! – grito Zita

\- Entonces como le llamas a preferir salir corriendo por la salida fácil a decirme lo que está pasando? – grito Shura

\- Cobarde? Es más cobarde de parte tuya divorciarte de mí mientras estoy esperando un hijo tuyo! – respondió Zita gritando

Un silencio estremecedor se hizo por todo el campamento incluyendo de parte de Zita quien se tapó la boca con ambas manos. No se suponía que tenía que decírselo ahí, ni así, ni en ese momento. Se tapó la cara y se puso a llorar. Shura llego a donde estaba Zita y la abrazo. Zita le respondió el abrazo y lloro sobre su torso.

\- Perdóname. Fue un accidente.- sollozo Zita – Yo no quiero que te sientas obligado conmigo.

\- Que tontita eres – contesto Shura acariciando su cabello con ternura – Yo te quiero y lo sabes. Y voy a querer mucho a nuestro bebe y espero que se parezca a la mama porque si sale a su papa voy a tener que quitarle las chicas de encima.

Zita le dio un suave golpe en el brazo y Shura le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

Todos alrededor comenzaron a gritar de emoción, la música y la cerveza aparecieron como por arte de magia. Había que celebrar la ocasión.

Rosa volteo a ver a Omar con una sonrisa. No era lo que habían planeado, pero parecía haber funcionado.

 **Mayo 24, 10 PM**

 **Recamara del Sanbocho**

 **Santuario de Athena**

Shaina no podía dormir. Todo el día había estado mandándole mensajes a Minos y el no había contestado ninguno. Le había llamado y no había contestado. Incluso se había atrevido a marcar directo a su oficina. Nada. De haber sido un mujer normal, se hubiera echado a llorar, pero ella había cometido el error y ella debía remediar eso.

 **Flashback.**

Las cinco chicas voltearon a ver a Junet, quien en lugar de acongojarse, comenzó a comerse unas galletas.

\- Junet… porque no me lo habías dicho? – pregunto Shaina

\- Porque no es tu problema. – contesto Junet – Ni siquiera lo considero un problema. Es solo un berrinche pasajero de niño chiqueón.

\- Pero pudo haber pasado a mayores Junet – dijo Geist – No debes ocultar cosas así.

\- No lo oculté! Dohko lo sabía y Shion también! – reclamo Junet – y Mayura creo

\- Qué? – exclamaron las cuatro excluidas

\- Si bueno… Dohko estaba cerca y…

\- Y no hizo nada? – pregunto Marín

\- Dijo que no quería meterse en pleito de parejas pero cuando vio que le cruce la cara me saco de ahí – dijo Junet escondiendo su rubor – Luego me llevo con Shion para dar la versión de la situación antes de ir a casa.

\- Y a mí me contacto Shion para pedirme opinión. – dijo Mayura – Creo que Junet fue muy valiente al confrontar a Shun y también muy estúpida.

\- Mayura! – reclamo Junet

\- Lo siento. Pero sabes bien que no estas al mismo nivel de ellos y en un ataque de Ira pueden lastimarte seriamente.

\- No me había puesto a pensar en eso. – confeso Junet – No lo vuelvo a hacer… bueno… mientras no me hagan nada.

Geist y Marín voltearon a ver a Shaina como diciéndole es tu culpa.

\- Ya, ya… ahora resulta que soy mala influencia, no? – dijo

\- Claro que sí! – dijo Marín

\- Estoy de acuerdo con la ginger girl aquí presente. – dijo Geist.

\- Ay! Ni ánimos tengo para discutir con ustedes. – dijo Shaina recargando su cabeza sobre la manos.

Las cinco se miraron extrañadas.

\- Ok. Ahora si me preocupé.- dijo Marín

\- Cierto – dijo Junet – Que te pasa? Deberías estar feliz! Regresaste con nosotros… tu compromiso será muy pronto…

Shaina lanzo un suspiro desolador.

\- Oh-oh… conozco ese suspiro – dijo Geist – Que tarugada hiciste ahora.

Shaina volteo a verla.

\- Creo que herí a Minos. No me habla, no me contesta los mensajes… ya no sé qué hacer.

\- Supongo que no nos vas a decir que le hiciste – dijo Mayura

Shaina movió la cabeza negativamente

\- Solo sé que fue algo muy muy malo. No lo quiero perder. – dijo con tristeza – Como puedo hacer que me perdone si ni siquiera quiere hablar conmigo?

Las cinco chicas juntaron cabezas dejando a Shaina un momento más con su miseria. Estuvieron así cerca deliberando por al menos cinco minutos.

\- La Sociedad Ateniense de Bellas Mujeres Guerreras del Santuario ha llegado a un veredicto. – dijo Yulij

Shaina se echó a reír.

\- La que?

\- No te rías! – dijo Yulij con cara ofendida – Tomamos nuestra sociedad muy en serio.

\- Válgame! Las dejo unos días y se vuelven completamente chifladas – se burló

\- Bueno… quieres saber lo que decidimos o no!

\- A ver dime – contesto

Marín tomó la palabra. Se ruborizó un poco.

\- Creemos que debes darle un regalo muy sexy a Minos de manera que no pueda rehusarlo. – dijo

\- Marín! Tú no puedes decir esas cosas! – dijo Shaina escandalizada – De estas dos locas no esperaba menos pero tú?

Marín sonrió.

\- No estamos diciendo que hagas algo escandaloso boba. – respondió Marín

\- Solo hacerle un calendario para su escritorio – dijo Yulij.

Shaina la miro extrañada.

\- Un calendario?

\- Si! Pero contigo de imagen – dijo Mayura – Vistiendo cosas sexys!

Shaina se levantó súbitamente de la mesa apoyando las manos en la mesa.

\- Están dementes viejas calenturientas! Yo no podría hacer eso! Minos sabe que yo no soy así!

\- Precisamente por eso – dijo Geist viéndose las uñas – Tu querido espectro sabe que no eres nada sexy para vestir y lo vera como un sacrificio por amor. Comprendes?

Shaina le dio una palmada en la nuca.

\- Como que no soy sexy? De lado de quien estas?

\- Te apuesto que debajo de eso llevas unos boyshort de algodón y un bra sencillo del mismo estilo. – dijo Geist saliendo de la zona donde pudiera volver a golpearla.

\- Geist!

Junet le toco las costura de su ropa interior por sobre la ropa.

\- Si es cierto!

\- Junet!

\- No empiecen a pelear – señaló Mayura – Shaina, no necesita ser nada obsceno, solo algo con lo que te pueda recordar todos los días y vea de lo que se perdería si no te perdona.

\- Todas te ayudaríamos a hacerlo y creo que tu cabaña es buen lugar – dijo Marín

\- Siiiiiii! Y sería un buen pretexto para ir de compras! – dijo Junet – Yo te acompañó.

\- Y yo te presto la cámara profesional que encontré en mi closet – dijo Marín – No sé de donde carajos salió, pero servirá para el propósito.

Shaina se abstuvo de decirle que había sido un regalo de Aioria y ni de loca la utilizaría, pero vio tan emocionada a su amiga que no dijo nada.

\- Y yo puedo tomar las fotos – dijo Geist

\- Y yo te dirijo – exclamo Mayura

\- Y yo imprimo y lo armo! – dijo Yulij.

Shaina sonrió alegre. Esas cinco locas querían ayudarla a recuperar el amor de Minos.

\- Puedo pensarlo? – dijo finalmente

\- Pues sí, pero entre más te tardes más tardara Minos en perdonarte – dijo Marín.

Una nueva discusión de como planeaban hacerlo comenzó entre sus amigas y Shaina se sentó de nuevo para hundirse en su asiento. Ella no sería capaz de hacer de tomarse esas fotografías. Moriría de pena.

 **Fin del flashback**

\- Arghhhh te voy a retorcer el cuello cuando te vea maldito espectro por hacerme sufrir así y luego… luego… Ash a quien engaño. Lo más seguro es que te agarre a besos.

Comenzaba a quedarse dormida con este último pensamiento cuando su celular sonó:

\- Minos?

\- Nop. Soy Cinthia. Asistente personal de la gran diosa Hera.

\- Ahhh lo siento. Que se le ofrece

\- Nos conocimos en el depa de Minos, recuerdas?

\- Seguro. Como olvidarlo.

\- Bueno. Te hablo de parte de mi jefa, pues no hemos sabido nada de cómo va la organización de la fiesta.

\- Pues ya somos dos

\- Como dices?

\- Que no he hablado con mi organizadora así que no sé cómo va

\- Que irresponsable de tu parte

\- Si ya se. Pero tengo otras cosas más importantes que hacer. Como mi trabajo.

\- Si no quieres hacerlo dímelo y ya. De todos modos Minos es demasiado hombre para ti.

\- Que que?

\- Solo Mírate. Que le puedes tu ofrecer a Minos? No eres nada sofisticada, ni sexy, ni siquiera eres de su mismo bando. Cuando se verían? Una vez al mes? Jajaja y para colmo no te has acostado con él. Aunque eso si te lo aplaudo. Mira que poder resistirte a ese papacito.

\- Eso a ti no te importa.

\- Me importa, porque si no te hubieras metido, yo sería la que estaría casándose con él.

\- …

\- No debiste coquetearle en Columbus si no ibas a tomarlo en serio..

\- Ya salió el peine. Mira guacamaya desplumada… Si Minos quisiera estar contigo…

\- Ya lo estuvo

\- …

\- Fue fantástico!. Ese hombre sabe lo que hace.

\- …

\- En fin. Ya me Salí mucho del tema. La gran diosa Hera quiere reunirse contigo mañana. Es el único día que puede por su apretada agenda. Te esperara a medio día en el Restaurante Angú del Corazón de Atenas. Te sugiero que traigas a tu organizadora para que se pongan de acuerdo.

\- Vendrás tú?

\- Desde luego.

\- Perfecto. Así podre sacarte los ojos.

\- Qué?

Shaina le colgó el teléfono sin despedirse y se sentó en la cama para comenzar a escribir un correo electrónico. Era su última esperanza antes de intentar algo más drástico. Pobre de Cynthia si se atrevía siquiera a volverlo a mirar. Minos tenia dueña.

 **Mayo 24, 10 PM**

 **Antenora**

 **Inframundo**

Minos toco la puerta de Antenora. No era normal que a esa hora lo hiciera y sin previo aviso. Aiacos salió adormilado y con su bata de terciopelo negra.

\- Minos! Que haces aquí? - pregunto

\- Puedo pasar? No quiero estar solo hoy. Solo pienso puras tonterías. – dijo Minos

\- Claro. – contesto Aiacos – Pasa.

Aiacos lo guio hasta su sofá, donde le sirvió un whiskey y él se sirvió otro.

\- Deprimido?

\- Mmm…. Algo así.- contesto mientras se derrumbaba sobre el cómodo sofá de cuero negro de la sala de Aiacos

\- Ahora que hiciste? – preguntó Aiacos

\- Nada. Ese es el problema. – respondió tomándose el whiskey de un trago

\- No te sigo.

Minos suspiro antes de relatarle con lujo de detalles el problema.

\- Ouch. No pues eso si duele, pero creo que se llama Karma. – contesto Aiacos

\- No pues gracias por tu apoyo. – dijo volviendo a servirse

\- Oh Vamos! Shaina te adora! Estoy seguro que no lo hizo adrede

\- Ahora eres San Aiacos?

\- Ay! Que ridículo! Yo solo digo que Shaina es la novia perfecta para ti y…

\- Esposa – dijo Minos tranquilamente mientras tomaba otro trago de su whiskey.

Aiacos casi se ahoga con su bebida.

\- Que dijiste?

\- Shaina ya no es mi novia. Es mi esposa. Con todas las de la ley. Pero no quiero ser así de celoso. Qué hago? Ella tiene que trabajar con el todo los días!

\- Minos, Minos…. Regresemos al tema anterior. Cuando se casaron y por qué diablos no me invitaste! Ay no, peor aún… Hades lo sabe?

Minos movió la cabeza negativamente.

\- Por todos los dioses del Olimpo Minos! Te va a hacer pedacitos cuando se entere!

\- El único que podría decirle eres tu así que te hago directamente responsable de que él se entere.

\- Palabra que no le digo. Pero estoy sin habla! Tú? Su favorito rebelándote? – dijo Aiacos emocionado – Entonces tu fiesta de compromiso…

\- Ese evento va a ser solo una representación diplomática para que todos los dioses estén contentos. Para mi va a ser una mera burla jijiji. – contesto Minos sonriendo por primera vez.

\- Oye por cierto… ya tienes lo que te vas a poner? – pregunto Aiacos.

\- Ni idea… Espera… - dijo Minos sacando su famosa sonrisa sarcástica – Ya que no es una boda podemos usar lo que queramos verdad?

Aiacos lo pensó un momento.

\- Creo que mientras sea ropa formal, sí.

\- Jijiji

\- Que se te ocurrió? – pregunto Aiacos – Anda dime!

\- Conoces a alguna modista buena?

\- Jajaja se le puedo pedir a Thetis…

\- No. Olvídalo. Ella odia a Shaina.

\- No necesita saberlo.

\- Si serás cabron. Está bien… mira… - busco algo en su celular hasta que lo encontró – quiero estos dos.

\- Jajaja no mam…. Es en serio?

\- Crees que pueda hacerlos? Le hare un cheque

\- No, no te preocupes. Yo te los regalo.

\- Jajaja eso no te exime del regalo de bodas – bromeo Minos

\- Quien es el cabron ahora? – respondió Aiacos aventándole un cojín. – Pero está bien. Dalo por hecho. Me das tus medidas mañana.

Minos asintió. Su celular recibió un correo electrónico. Lo leyó rápidamente y sonrió.

Por siempre…

Han pasado horas  
Parecen días  
Desde que te fuiste  
Y todo lo que hago es revisar la pantalla  
Para ver si estás bien  
No contestas cuando llamo  
Me imagino que quieres estar solo  
Así que te estoy enviando mi corazón, mi alma  
Y esto es lo que diré

Lo siento  
Oh lo siento mucho ¿No puedes darme otra oportunidad  
Para reparar el daño?

Escribe un correo electrónico a mi corazón  
Y di que nuestro amor nunca morirá (y yo)  
Yo sé que estás por ahí  
Y yo sé que todavía te importa (yo sé que te importa)  
Escríbeme de regreso y di que nuestro amor permanecerá vivo  
Por siempre… Escribe un correo electrónico a mi corazón

Puedo verte en mi mente  
Entrar en línea  
Y abrir esta carta  
Que he enviado cientos de veces  
Aquí hay una foto de nosotros dos (nosotros dos)  
Me veo tan bien en ti (en ti)  
Y ¿no puedes por favor perdonarme?  
Por el dolor que te hice pasar

Lo siento  
Oh lo siento mucho ¿No puedes darme otra oportunidad  
Para reparar el daño?

Escribe un correo electrónico a mi corazón  
Y di que nuestro amor nunca morirá (y yo)  
Yo sé que estás por ahí  
Y yo sé que todavía te importa (yo sé que te importa)  
Escríbeme de regreso y di que nuestro amor permanecerá vivo  
Por siempre… Escribe un correo electrónico a mi corazón

Lo siento  
Oh lo siento mucho ¿No puedes darme otra oportunidad  
Para reparar el daño?

Escribe un correo electrónico a mi corazón  
Y di que nuestro amor nunca morirá (y yo)  
Yo sé que estás por ahí  
Y yo sé que todavía te importa (yo sé que te importa)  
Escríbeme de regreso y di que nuestro amor permanecerá vivo  
Por siempre… Escribe un correo electrónico a mi corazón

Minos se lo mostro a Aiacos.

\- Contéstale no seas ojete. – le dijo

\- Ya veremos… mientras tanto… hagamos fiesta!

\- Ya rugiste león.

Música y espectros llegaron en pocos minutos y el alcohol parecía no dejar de fluir. Aun no estaba seguro de que pudiera hablar con ella como si nada, por lo que decidió divertirse un poco para tratar de olvidar el asunto.

 **Mayo 24, 4pm**

 **A bordo del Orgullo Marino**

 **Westpunt, Curazao**

Camus había llegado ya al bote y bajo a Laura directamente al camarote. Daba gracias a todos los dioses por haberla encontrado, pero esperaba que cuando Saga la revisara, no encontrara daños mayores. Laura era muy fuerte. Estaba seguro de que saldría de esta.

Saga llego minutos más tarde con cinco bolsas de plástico llenas. No sabía que esperar así que se adelantó y compró todo lo que pudo: Solución salina, suero, jeringas, antisépticos, suturas, un maletín medico básico, antiinflamatorios, antihistamínicos, y demás.

Llego a bordo y fue directo al camarote. Para cuando llego, Camus ya había cortado sus ligas de las coletas, le había lavado la cara con mucho cuidado, le había quitado guantes y calcetas, había puesto una sábana sobre ella y le había quitado falda y blusa dejándola únicamente en ropa interior. La rabia que sentía en ese momento hubiera podido congelar el mar Caribe, pero cuando sintió a Saga bajar las escaleras, lo detuvo en la puerta.

\- Saga…

\- Déjame pasar Camus – ordeno Saga

\- Antes necesito que me prometas algo.

\- Que cosa

\- Que veas lo que veas, primero atenderás sus heridas y después saldrás corriendo – pidió Camus. Conocía muy bien a su compañero.

\- El bienestar de ella siempre será mi prioridad Camus. – contestó muy serio – Ayúdame a poner las compras en la mesita de noche por favor.

Camus asintió cediéndole el paso. Saga se fue directamente al baño con un sanitizador, se lavó muy bien y se puso unos guantes esterilizados y un cubre bocas.

Cuando regreso a revisar a Laura, Saga no estaba preparado para lo que vio: El lado derecho de su cara con el pómulo morado, una cortada de lado de la mejilla, el labio reventado, una puñalada mal cosida en el hombro, una horrible marca en forma de H que parecía estarse infectando, en el torso dos costillas fracturadas, marcas de quemadura en forma de ampollas, en los brazos y piernas, cortadas y moretones negros por todo el cuerpo, las muñecas laceradas y quemadas, los dedos de las manos ampollados, otra puñalada mal cosida en el muslo, mas quemaduras, mas cortadas y los pies quemados.

Saga volteo a ver a Camus y este retrocedió dos pasos.

\- Lo prometiste – dijo al ver esa mirada tan diabólica que lo había asustado.

Saga no dijo nada. Cerro los ojos y se puso a trabajar. Más de dos veces al ver la herida Saga comenzó a encender su cosmo, y Camus tuvo que encender el suyo para llamarle la atención. En realidad lo hacía por puro instinto de supervivencia, pues Saga podía hundir el barco con un solo golpe poniendo en riesgo la vida de Laura y el Capitán Ron.

Saga tardó dos horas en reparar la mayoría de los daños. Le coloco suero con antibióticos, antihistamínicos, antiinflamatorios y demás. Algunos con su healing, otros estaban demasiado mal y requerían algo más. Tuvo que volver a suturar la clavícula y el muslo en puntadas más pequeñas para que si quedaba cicatriz no fuera tan grotesca. La marca en el pecho no requería sutura pero si tuvo que limpiar y colocar cerca de 50 vendoletes para después cubrirlo con una gasa limpia. Para cuando llego al área de los pies, si no fuera por su entrenamiento medico se hubiera puesto a llorar ahí mismo: Laura, su Laura, había sufrido todo eso y él no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo. Volvió a taparla con la sabana y le dio un beso en la frente.

Se dio media vuelta y tomo las escaleras hacia arriba donde Camus lo esperaba.

\- Tardará en recuperarse y despertara pronto. - dijo Saga mientras encendía su cosmo. Esta vez, Camus no hizo nada para detenerlo. – Llámame cuando eso suceda. Quiero estar aquí cuando despierte.

\- Tu botín ya está casi descongelado en la proa – dijo Camus mientras veía como el cabello de Saga cambiaba de color a un gris acero

\- Dile al capitán que en cuanto regrese deberemos irnos. – ordeno antes de avanzar unos pasos.

\- Saga! – grito Camus

Saga se detuvo pero no volteó.

\- Haz que sufra.

Saga siguió su camino con el guiñapo de hombre bajo el brazo. El tal Henry se había metido con la mujer equivocada.

Henry estaba en su casa de seguridad tomando y jugando domino con Hernando y una escolta de 12 hombres. Celebraban un nuevo envió de droga exitoso a estados unidos y esperaban que más gente llegara pronto.

Tocaron a la puerta y cuatro de sus hombres apuntaron a la puerta. Saga llegó con un hombre desmayado en la mano. Él le había dicho dónde podría encontrar al tal Henry.

\- Quien es Teo? – dijo Henry mientras bebía de su cerveza

Rápidamente los cuatro hombres fueron noqueados y sus armas abatidas.

\- Tú eres el gusano llamado Henry? – dijo Saga sin preocuparse

Henry se levantó de la mesa al ver volar a sus hombres y apunto con su arma a Saga. Los demás hicieron lo mismo.

\- Maldito infeliz. Esta es mi casa y yo hago la preguntas aquí. Quien mierda eres y como me encontraste?

\- No es tan difícil. tienes a puros cobardes chillones a tu servicio. – dijo con una tranquilidad estremecedora - Quién soy? Aparentemente tu peor pesadilla. – Dio dos pasos al frente - En realidad esperaba que fueras más... no sé...impresionante jajá, solo eres un pelele

Henry volteo a ver a Hernando y echo a reír.

\- Jajajajaj mi peor pesadilla tú? Bah! me he enfrentado a cosas peores. Más bien creo que quieres suicidarte porque todos aquí están armados y tú, no se te ve ni un mísero cuchillo. Porque putas me llamas cobarde? impresionante cuando te este desmembrado vivo vas a ver lo que es impresionante. – de pronto reparo en el hombre que traía Saga en la mano - Esa basura que traes ahí fue la que te dijo como llegar hasta mí?

Henry disparó en la cabeza al hombre. Saga sin inmutarse solo lo dejó caer.

\- Jajaja Te lo agradezco – dijo Saga riendo - así me evitaste ensuciarme las manos

Henry lo miro con asombro.

\- Quien putas eres? Cuál de los hijueputas te mando?

\- Conoces a Laura? – dijo Saga suavemente mientras veía a su alrededor

Henry y Hernando rieron.

\- Ahhh la putita que tuve unos días acá que hice gritar y llorar, la sobrina de mi socio aquí presente? - dijo

\- Momento. – dijo Saga volteando a ver a Hernando - Es tu sobrina y dejas que este remedo de hombre le ponga un dedo encima? Eso sí me encabrona sobremanera.

\- Tu que tienes que ver con ella? – pregunto Hernando

Saga intentó ir hacia Hernando pero Henry le apuntó con el arma en la cabeza.

\- No te le acerques. – dijo Henry - Tu todavía tienes cosas que responder. Que tienes que ver con la puta esa?

\- Laura es mi mujer zoquetes. Lo ha sido desde hace tiempo. Se metieron con la chica equivocada y van a pagar por ello

Henry se burló:

\- Que vas hacer cuando estés muerto? Le vamos a mandar tu cabeza a Laura. Eso seguro la va destrozar más de lo que ya debe estar, porque estamos seguros que para esta hora, muchos ya debieron hacer con ella lo que querían y ella con lo arisca que es, trataría de defenderse y más daño le harían- se rio de una manera que hizo hervir la sangre de Saga - Sabias que di la orden que la maltrataran tanto como sea posible, que la destrozaran por dentro… si dices que ellas es tu mujer, Ella te contó sobre nosotros?. Sabías que la dejamos sin padres y sin nada en esta vida.

Saga no se inmuto.

\- Ciertamente no me se esas historias... pero déjame pensar... Yo mande a mi hermano a la cárcel y mande matar a una niña recién nacida, en otras circunstancias pudimos llevarnos bien, pero te metiste con mi mujer y eso no te lo perdono!

Henry se le quedo viendo.

\- Tu mujer es una puta, que debió ser mía y de nadie más. No tienes ni la menor idea de cuánto la quiero hacer mía y desquitarme de todas las molestias que me hizo pasar.

Saga ahora fue el que rio.

\- Quien de ustedes dos quiere morir primero? tu pedazo de estiércol? – dijo señalando a Hernando y después a Henry - o tu eunuco de mierda?

\- Ohhhh mira tú respuesta! Esa vieja si te importa! – dijo Henry riendo sádicamente - tienes idea de cómo gritaba mientras la quemaba o como no resistió las descargas que le di, o como disfrute golpeándola sin que ella pudiera defenderse – Saga comenzó a encender su cosmos poco a poco – Si quieres la mando traer para que disfrutes el espectáculo mientras mis hombres y yo no la tiramos.

Saga no cambio la expresión de su cara.

\- Eso quiero verlo. Puedo sentarme mientras espero?- dijo

\- Dígame muchachos se quieren tirar a la sobrina de Hernando, aunque ya este jodida? – Todos los hombres asintieron - Esa perra es mía y voy a hacer con ella lo que se me da la gana. tú crees que lloraría mucho si la empiezo a cortar pedacito por pedacito?

Saga sin esperar respuesta va y se sienta en el lugar de Henry bajo la mirada sorprendida de Hernando.

\- No quieres un último ron o lo que sea que estés tomando? – pregunto Saga con cara inocente. - y bien? no vas a ir por ella? Mientras puedes decirme exactamente y paso a paso lo que le hiciste. Cuál de todas las nenitas aquí presentes le tocaron aunque sea un pelo?

\- Un pelo? Jajaja sabes lo que le querían hacer, querían violarla hasta romperla, no sabíamos si era mejor hacerlo con un palo o con bastón de electrochoques, ellos la tenían mientras yo la tortura, la trate de ahogar, la apuñale, la queme, la electrocute y la golpee, al principio no emitía sonido, la zorrita aguantó pero luego gritaba y lloraba te llamaba a ti. Ella puede escaparse de mi las veces que quiera pero la voy a encontrar y cada vez será peor

Saga lo miro e hizo su cuerpo hacia adelante. Henry dio varios pasos para quedar frente a él.

\- Henry... debo felicitarte y darte las gracias. – dijo Saga finalmente

\- Porque? Por todo lo que le hice a tu mujer o por lo que le voy a hacer si se llegó a escapar, aunque no sé cómo si me encargue de dejarla tan mal que no se pudiera mover y encima la drogue con Heroína. – dijo riendo - Habla de una vez maldito antes de matarte!

Saga se levantó lentamente.

\- Siempre creí y me hicieron creer que yo era el peor de los hombres pero yo creo que nunca conocieron al rey de la escoria humana. tú te has ganado el título a conciencia. – Inutilizó con su cosmos a Hernando - y gracias, porque me has dado motivos suficientes para ser igual de sádico y cruel.

Moviéndose a la velocidad de la luz, y ante la mirada atónita de Hernando quien seguía inmovilizado, mato a los ocho hombres de un solo golpe y desarmó y le rompió ambos brazos a Henry.

Henry comenzó a gritar por el dolor mientras Hernando, asustado hasta el tuétano, lloraba:

\- Pero que hiciste! déjame ir en paz! yo no tuve nada que ver… por favor

Saga fue hacia la puerta y la cerro con llave.

\- Yo? Apenas estoy comenzando

Se paseó por todo el lugar buscando un trago. Encontró un vaso limpio y se sirvió.

Hernando veía todo con horror.

\- Porque te importa lo que le pase a mi sobrina? ella estará mejor muerta! no es más que una zorra que trabaja de bailarina… ella tiene dinero! si me dejas en paz te doy el dinero de ella!

\- en serio? de cuanto estamos hablando? – dijo Saga curioso mientras regresaba a sentarse.

\- De mucho, mucho dinero! – dijo Hernando esperanzado

\- ya... mucho, mucho dinero... Tanto como para comprarme un Ferrari testarosa? – pregunto Saga con tono codicioso.

Hernando asintió con la cabeza

\- Puedes comprarte hasta tres si quieres

\- buuu que poquito. No gracias - tomo de su trago y se dirigió hacia Henry -y tú? que tal te van los brazos rotos?

\- Maldito hijo de puta me las vas pagar, le voy a hacer lo mismo a la perra esa. Lo juro! – grito Henry

Saga movió la cabeza condescendientemente mientras se acercaba a Henry

\- No lo entiendes verdad? No vas a no vas a salir vivo de aquí.

De un solo golpe, le destrozo la rodilla derecha y regreso a su asiento como si nada

\- Por favor déjame ir, te daré lo que tú quieras, haré lo que tú quieras pero déjame ir – lloraba Hernando mientras los alaridos de dolor de Henry hacían eco en la habitación.

\- mmm... nahhhh – contesto Saga poniéndose a leer el periódico cercano a él.

\- Por favor hazlo por Laura, yo soy la única familia que le queda sin mi estaría sola

\- MALDITO, MALDITO SEAS TU Y LAURA –gritaba Henry

Saga se acercó a Hernando.

\- Que te parece si voy donde Laura y dejo tu destino en sus manos? crees que te perdone? crees que suplique por tu vida? – regreso a ver el periódico - Wow que caras están las casas por aquí

\- no, ella piensa que mate a sus padres y lo que le paso es culpa mía cuando sólo son negocios. yo sólo quería lo mejor para mi sobrina – contesto Hernando

\- vaya...matar a los padres es lo mejor? y yo soy el de la mente torcida... –dijo Saga - como va esa pierna amigo? duele?

\- Si te entregó a Laura por mi vida, tu podrías hacer con ella lo que quisieras – rogó Hernando.

\- MALDITO, MALDITO, TE VOY A MATAR

\- sabes disparar un arma con la lengua? Jijiji – se burlaba Saga

\- ARRRGGGGHHHHHH

\- Henry? tienes esposa? hijos? cuéntame de tu vida?

\- LAURA TENIA QUE SER MI ESPOSA PERO ELLA NO QUISO, POR ESO LE PASO LO QUE LE PASO, Y AHORA LA VOY A MATAR SÓLO POR TU CULPA- grito

\- De casualidad… tú eres el tal Saga? – pregunto Hernando cambiando el tema de su voz

Saga levanto la vista del periódico

\- Para que quieres saber?

\- Pues porque… porque mi sobrina te nombraba, luego de lo que Henry le hacía, ella decía ese nombre… Saga

Saga lo miro con odio.

\- Intentas ablandarme con esa historia? - preguntó

\- Noooo sólo quiero saber porque ese nombre lo decía ella, si tú eres esa persona no querrías hacerle daño matando a su único familiar

\- JAJAJAJA AHORA ERES SU UNICO FAMILIAR – grito Henry - TU FUISTE EL QUE ME LA VENDIÓ CUANDO ERA UNA NIÑA

Saga se inclinó sobre Hernando.

\- Déjame hacerte el recuento de mi vida... mande asesinar a una bebe, mande matar a uno de 14, manipule a todos a mi alrededor por 13 años torturando y asesinando sin compasión, mande a mi hermano a la cárcel y casi lo mato, asesine a 24 mujeres que me servían... que te hace pensar que no le puedo mentirle a Laura diciendo que falleciste en un tiroteo? – El horror en la cara de Hernando lo decía todo - pero... también pero llegar a ser benevolente...

\- Lo que quieras sólo déjame vivir, te vendo a Laura… si eso, sólo déjame vivir!

Saga dejo salir una de sus risas más malvadas.

\- MALDITO TRAIDOR, LAURA ES. TU YA ME LA VENDISTE!

\- ya casi me olvidaba de que existías tú... – dijo señalando a Henry - Hernando... te tomare la palabra...

\- En serio me dejarás vivir? – dijo con tono asombrado

\- Si... que no digan que soy malo. – contesto Saga - Solo tienes que hacer una cosa

\- Lo… lo que quieras – contesto servilmente

Saga se paseó por toda la habitación.

\- Sabes? tengo muy muy muuuuy mala memoria…. – comenzó a decir Saga

\- MALDITO TRAIDOR, LOS VOY A MATAR A LOS DOS, Y LUEGO A LAURA, LOS VOY A MATAR – decía Henry tratando de arrastrarse a la salida

\- …y no recuerdo bien que fue lo que dijo Henry que le había hecho a Laura. Puedes decírmelo uno por uno?

\- LOS VOY A CORTAR EN PEDACITOS

\- Uhhh es que son cosas muy feas mejor no. – decía Hernando

\- bueno entonces los mato a los dos. – dijo Saga levantando su mano

Hernando se asustó y rápidamente recapacitó.

\- No! ya te digo, sólo no me mates

\- Te Escucho…

Hernando volteo a ver a Henry.

\- Henry trató de ahogar a Laura, la cortó con pinzas y con fuego le quemó las manos y pies.

\- Tranquilo compa – dijo Saga - dije uno por uno no llevo prisa tu si?

\- No señor, pero es que no me gusta recordar como mi sobrina lloraba y…

\- Ahhh o sea que estabas presente – afirmo Saga

Muy tarde Hernando se acordó con quien estaba hablando.

\- Sólo en algunos momentos – mintió en voz baja

\- MENTIRA EL ESTABA PRESENTE EN TODO MOMENTO SOLO QUE SE MANTENÍA OCULTO, EL DISFRUTABA TANTO COMO YO CUANDO LAURA GRITABA PORQUE NO PODIA AGUANTAR EL DOLOR O CUANDO LLORABA. EL QUERIA QUE YO LE MARCARA LA CARA A LAURA QUERIA QUE LA DESFIGURARÁ! – grito Henry

\- Mentiras Hernando? – dijo Saga viéndolo demasiado cerca - te gusta ver llorar a las mujeres?

Hernando temblaba como hoja al viento.

\- Laura me robo la plata del ingenio es mía, ella debió hacer lo que yo le decía…

\- VES? EL ES IGUAL DE MALDITO QUE YO. LOS DOS DISFRUTAMOS LO QUE PASO! TE DOY PARTE DE MI NEGOCIO SI ME DEJAS IR Y SI ME AYUDAS A ROMPER Y MATAR A LAURA, TU ME SERVIRÍAS MUCHO!

\- Hernando, Hernando... de verdad querías desfigurarle la cara a Laura? con qué derecho? y tu Henry... ni siquiera eres el gran jefe. solo eres un matón de quinta. Hernando... recuerdas que dije que no iba a matarte? – dijo Saga con tono socarrón

\- Yo soy su tío y tengo todo el derecho, ella me miraba con tanto odio y desprecio como si fuera mejor que yo, y nunca me hizo caso. Se parecía tanto a mi hermana que me fastidiaba. – dijo Hernando

Saga dio dos vueltas a la sala.

\- bueno... pues yo siempre cumplo. pero no te puedes ir así como así. Mi hermanito me dijo que el titiritero le hizo algo que le dolió mucho. quieres saber qué es?

Hernando negó con la cabeza. Saga llego corriendo y le rompió cada uno de los dedos de ambas manos.

\- arghhhhhhhhhh no déjame!, dijiste que me ibas a dejar! déjame arghhhhhhhhhhhh

Saga movió la cabeza negativamente.

\- no. yo solo dije que no te iba a matar y lo sostengo y tu Henry... que dijo Hernando que habías hecho? Ahogar? mmm...

\- VETE AL INFIERNO MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA, YO NO TE VOY A ROGAR, SI TENGO OPORTUNIDAD HAGO TODO DE NUEVO Y CON MAS GANAS

Saga se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina. Henry y Hernando gritaban pidiendo ayuda a cualquier persona que pudiera oírlos. Regreso con muchas cosas que puso en una mesita cerca de sus víctimas.

\- Dijiste que ella no tenía a nadie!, que estaba sola que nadie la buscaría y mira es tu culpa, Henry tu culpa! – grito Hernando

Saga le hizo una señal de silencio a Hernando.

\- QUE VAS A HACER CON TODO ESO – pregunto Henry

\- divertirme... o qué? no puedo? – respondió Saga

\- DIVERTIRTE? DE QUE MIERDA HABLAS? ESO NO ES PARA DIVERTIRSE! VEN Y PELEA COMO HOMBRE CONMIGO!

\- Lo haría pero no veo a ningún hombre por aquí jojojo

\- MALDITO, INFELIZ, HIJO DE PUTA, ME VAS HA HACER UN FAVOR SABES, SI ME MATAS ME VOY AL INFIERNO Y ALLA LA VOY A PASAR EN GRANDE ESPERANDOTE!

Saga se agachó frente a el

\- Por qué? tu mama está en el infierno y te defenderá de todo mal? – se burló Saga

\- PORQUE EN EL INFIERNO LOS MALDITOS COMO YO LA PASAMOS RICO, ALLA NADIE NOS DICE NI HACE NADA.

\- Jajaja, quien te dijo eso? el curita de tu pueblo?

\- SI ES ASI A TI QUE TE IMPORTA, YO TENGO TRATO CON EL DIABLO POR ESO HAGO TODO LO QUE QUIERA Y NO VOY A PAGAR NADA!

\- suéltame por favor, yo a Laura no le hice nada – gritaba Hernando

Saga tomo un cuchillo de carne que había traído de la cocina y se lo encajo en la muñeca a Henry.

\- AHHHHHHHHHHHH, A TU VIEJA LA DEJE MEDIO MUERTA… APENAS PODIA MANTENER LA CONCIENCIA…. EN ESTE MOMENTO DEBEN ESTAR VIOLANDOLA O GOLPEADOLA Y ME ALEGRO MUCHO!

\- Dios mío yo no quiero ver esto, por favor detenté – grito Hernando

\- shhhht pierdo la concentración – silenció Saga

\- concentración en qué? lo estás torturando!

\- y a ti que te importa? – pregunto Saga - es más. tú me vas a ayudar

\- él es mi amigo no se merece lo que tu esté pensando en hacer, yo no te voy a ayudar. está loco!

Saga se encogió de hombros.

\- Es el o tú. Decide.

\- el, pero porque nosotros a ti no te hemos hecho nada, está es la primera vez que nos vemos, contigo no tenemos negocios…

\- QUE NO ENTIENDES IMBECIL?, EL VIENE POR LO QUE LE HICIMOS A TU SOBRINA

\- Jajaja – se burló Saga - y por esa agilidad mental Hernando, es que nunca pasaste de perico perro

\- Pero… tu como sabes que le hicimos o que le paso? – pregunto Hernando

\- DIME TODO ESTO LO HACES PORQUE TE LA DEJAMOS INSERVIBLE PARA JUGAR CON ELLA? SOLO POR CURIOSIDAD, TODAVIA FUNCIONA?

Saga lanzo una risa que hizo que tanto Hernando como Henry temblaran. Parecía venir del mismo infierno.

\- Jajaja, Laura esta en mi poder desde hace varias horas pedazos de imbéciles, El burdel? Destruido, el personal... muerto, y para mi deleite personal, te diré que nadie la tocó porque tu personal me la vendió a mí, cayó en buenas manos no? Jajaja

Henry se puso rojo del coraje.

\- MALDITOS HIJOS DE PUTA! ELLA DEBERÍA ESTAR SUFRIENDO, NO EN TUS MANOS. COMO HICISTE TODO ESO QUE DICES? NADIE PUEDE HACERLO SÓLO! PORQUE HACES TODO ESTO POR UNA MUJER COMO ELLA? QUIEN TE DIJO COMO LA ENCONTRARLA… HABLA!

Saga no dijo nada. Encontró dos camisetas blancas dobladas sobre la lavadora junto a la cocina y las mojó. Vació la mitad del frasco de la paprika en una y la otra mitad en la otra. Hizo lo mismo con la pimienta y el polvo de Cayena.

Regreso a donde estaban sus víctimas y le puso una sobre Henry amarrándola de su cuello.

\- SUELTAME NO, DEJAME.- dijo Henry sin poder defenderse.

Saga le dio un puñetazo en el estómago sacándole todo el aire. Estaba seguro de que había roto una que otra vicera en ese momento.

\- Vamos Hernando. únete a la diversión. quieres?

\- no, por favor – dijo llorando - te diré todo lo que quieras, todo con lujo de detalles, todo lo que me preguntes

\- (Tomando aire y tosiendo) IMBECIL! A LAURA LE DOLIO MUCHO MAS CUANDO LE DI UNO IGUAL PORQUE TAMPOCO SE PODIA DEFENDER.

Saga repitió el mismo procedimiento con Hernando.

\- no por favor, déjame!, yo le diré a la policía lo que hicimos, no la vuelvo a molestar… No quiero morir!

\- no seas cobarde y chillón. aguántese como los hombres... no estás de acuerdo Henry?

\- Púdrete

El sonido del microondas terminando de calentar algo hizo que Saga regresara a la cocina.

\- No… puedo… respirar.. cof cof, ayuda… por.. favor…!

\- Cof cof MARICA! HASTA TU SOBRINA AGUANTO MAS!

Saga regreso con las manos enguantadas y un refractario con agua hirviendo y otro refractario más pequeño dentro.

Se quitó los guantes, abrió una cerveza fría, le tomo un trago y lanzo el resto sobre la playera en la cara de Henry. Este comenzó a toser tratando de coger aire.

\- QUE QUIERES PARA QUE ME DEJES EN PAZ? YA TIENES A TU MUJER… QUE MAS QUIERES?

Saga sonrió y si hubieran visto la expresión en su rostro, hubieran preferido morir rápidamente.

\- Venganza. – dijo – Una lenta, dolorosa y pura venganza, pero... te daré una oportunidad de salir de aquí con vida.

\- LO QUE QUIERAS

\- Hace rato, dijiste que tenías pacto con el diablo... si lo pones al teléfono... te dejo vivir jajajaaaa

\- NO POR FAVOR… OTRA COSA!

\- Nop. eso o nada. – dijo Saga - por cierto Henry... no eres diabético verdad?

\- NO.

\- Qué bueno que no eres diabético – dijo Saga.

Le rompió la camisa y le arranco la playera que traía debajo de un solo jalón.

Lentamente para prolongar el dolor todo lo que pudo, vertió sobre el pecho de Henry todo el contenido del pequeño recipiente que estaba en el agua hirviendo que traía azúcar derretida a punto de caramelo causándole quemaduras de segundo y tercer grado.

El agua caliente del refractario, se lo vació a Hernando en la entrepierna.

\- AHHHHHHHHHHHH NO POR FAVOR, TE LO SUPLICÓ, TE LO RUEGO NOOOOOOO, POR FAVOR, ME DUELE

\- DIOS MIO AYUDAME, ME DUELE POR FAVOR NOOOO, AHHHHHH – gritaba Hernando al unísono.

Saga hablo.

\- A ver. Toda la tarde se estuvieron vanagloriando del sufrimiento de Laura y ahora están suplicando... acaso ella no suplico que pararan y no lo hicieron?

\- PARA YA POR FAVOR – GRITO HENRY – EN MI CELULAR HAY UN CONTACTO QUE DICE SENOR MUERTE. EL ES MI JEFE. ES EL DIABLO. LLAMALO Y ACABA CON ESTO POR FAVOR! DEJAME VIVIR!

\- AHHHHHH NO QUIERO MORIR, yo no le hice nada todo fue idea Henry – grito Hernando

Saga tomo el teléfono que Henry le indicaba

\- SI POR FAVOR LLAMA Y DEJAME EN PAZ!

\- señor muerte? que nombre tan estúpido.- dijo Saga - él también tuvo que ver con lo que le hicieron a Laura?

\- NO! EL SOLO ME AYUDO PRESTANDOME SU AVION PARA TRAERLA DESDE GRECIA.

\- o sea sí. – dijo Saga - También a él se lo cargara la fregada. – Marco el teléfono pero el número no estaba disponible - No contesta. mala suerte Henry!

\- PERO TU ESTAS LOCO. NADIE HACE TODO ESTO POR UNA MUJER. EL SENOR MUERTE VA A ACABAR CONTIGO PORQUE NO LE GUSTA QUE SE METAN EN SUS NEGOCIOS!

\- Buena suerte la mía que me importa un bledo – dijo Saga yendo hacia la cocina

Después de mucho buscar, encontró una extensión naranja por lo que la pela un lado y mientras pone a calentar varios cuchillos en las hornillas de la estufa.

Conecto la extensión y con el extremo pelado, comenzó a electrocutar a Henry en el muslo quien comenzó a gritar y a llorar. Después de lo que a Henry le pareció interminable pero solo fue un minuto, Saga paró.

Saga va hasta donde Henry y le coloca uno de los extremos del cable en el muslo y empieza a electrocutar a Henry, Henry empieza a gritar y a llorar, luego de un minuto, lo retira

\- No sabía que los animales pudieran llorar. No cabe duda que siempre se aprende algo nuevo – dijo Saga

Fue hacia la cocina, cogió los cuchillos que ya tenían la hoja caliente, dejó la estufa prendida, fue y se los enterró a Hernando en las piernas. Con otro de ellos, descubrió un momento la cara a Hernando, le hizo varios cortes profundos en la cara a Hernando y le volvio a poner la camiseta.

\- Tú eras el que quería que desfiguraran a Laura no? que se siente saber que tú serás el que quede desfigurado?

\- por lo que más quiera tenga piedad!, por favor basta.!

Saga fue de nuevo a donde estaba Henry y lo llevó a arrastras a la estufa caliente, le cogió los dos brazos y colocó las muñecas de Henry en la estufa haciendo que este gritara aún más fuerte y que sus muñecas se ampollen, luego de terminar lo arrastra de nuevo a la sala.

Saga fue a la mesa, cogió unas pinzas se acercó a Henry y le dice;

\- recordare este día como uno de los mejores vividos. estoy seguro que muchas personas me agradecerán en el futuro lo que estoy haciendo contigo

Con su cosmo hizo que Henry mantuviera la boca abierta y empezó a arrancarle los dientes uno por uno. Le arrancó más de seis dientes, luego le cogió la lengua con el alicate y le arrancó un pedazo de lengua. Henry se empezó a ahogar con su propia sangre, así que Saga se levantó y de una patada lo puso de lado para que Henry empezara a botar la sangre.

Saga se acerca a Henry lo levanta del cuello, lo ponen contra la pared y le dice:

\- Tranquilo. Solo faltan 26 más.

Saga cogió el hombro izquierdo de Henry, lo apretó y le pulverizó la clavícula y el humero de Henry, para después aventarlo al piso. Henry como puede comenzó a suplicar por su vida.

\- Por lo que más quieras – comenzó a toser sangre- te lo suplico detente, aprendí mi lección, por favor basta

\- Verdad que no es tan divertido recibir el abuso tanto como darlo?

Saga se empezó a acercar peligrosamente a Henry y este al verlo, trató de arrastrarse lejos lo más que pudiera. Saga le cogió del cabello y le lanzó tres puñetazos a la cara, rompiendo al instante su mandíbula.

\- No, por favor. – balbuceo Henry

\- Ya casi termino. No hagas tanto escándalo – dijo Saga

Saga soltó a Henry en el suelo y colocó su pie en el esternón haciendo presión rompiendo las costillas. Saga sonrió mientras escucho el chasquido que hacían los huesos al romperse. Volteó y miró a Henry diciéndole:

\- Puede ser que en el infierno te vayan a tratar como rey, pero una cosa es segura: te acordaras de mí por toda la eternidad

Saga se agachó y le lanza un puñetazo directo a la nariz de Henry rompiéndola y evitando así que Henry pueda respirar, le dio otro puñetazo directo al ojo rompiendo la cuenca ocular y hundiéndole el ojo.

Saga reía satisfecho de los resultados. Se sentía tan bien la maldad en su cuerpo otra vez.

\- Saga! Saga! – escucho la voz de Camus en su cabeza – Laura está despertando. Ven Rápido.

Estas simples palabras lo hicieron reaccionar.

Lanzo su Satán Imperial en contra de Hernando quien de inmediato se vio junto al cadáver de su hermana pudriéndose lentamente, su piel está siendo comida por gusanos desagradables, vomitaba tierra negra y sus socios se burlaban de él.

Pero Saga necesitaba darle a Laura un cierre. Tomó el cuchillo más grande de cocina y le hizo un corte dentro del muslo izquierdo, uno dentro del brazo izquierdo y se lo clavó en la yugular. La poca sangre que le quedaba a Henry dentro del cuerpo comenzó a salir a borbotones mientras Saga veía en sus ojos como la vida se le iba. Con su cosmos limpio cualquier huella que pudiera haber dejado y remato a los cuatro hombres que estaban en la entrada. Desde la puerta volteo a ver su trabajo satisfecho. Con eso era suficiente. Ahora tenía que ir a ver a Laura.


	123. Chapter 123

**Capitulo 121**

 **Mayo 25, 11.30 am**

 **Restaurante Angú, Corazón de Atenas Mall.**

 **Atenas, Grecia**

Shaina, Junet y Samira tomaban una limonada mineral sentadas en una mesa para seis mientras DM las vigilaba desde otra mesa en el fondo con una cerveza y uno de los libros recién llegados.

 **Flashback**

Shaina subía de su entrenamiento. Había causado mucha conmoción en el coliseo al pedirle a la guardia que entrenara con ella. Después de haber golpeado a muchos y no haber podido desquitar su frustración, Dohko, quien llegaba temprano, le había llamado la atención y enviado de regreso a sus aposentos. Shaina no tuvo más remedio que obedecer, aunque los guardias estaban más que felices de haber sido golpeados por ella, no debía utilizarlos como saco de arena.

Se detuvo un momento en la casa de Piscis cuando vio a DM salir de ahí.

\- E 'un po' presto per lasciare la casa della tua ragazza, no Ángelo? – dijo Shaina con ganas de fregar

\- Prima. Non mi chiami Ángelo. In secondo luogo. Lo faccio sempre quello che voglio. E, infine, perché non vai a fastidio Minos?

\- Questa volta no ha rifiutato di Afrodita essere la tua ragazza jajajaja – dijo Shaina mientras subía riéndose

DM se ruborizo del coraje mientras corría atrás de ella hacia el templo, dejando a Afrodita alistándose para su castigo sin entender mucho de la conversación.

\- Ya te he dicho que no es mi novio! – grito

\- Jajaja Y ya te he dicho que están demasiado juntos para no serlo. – contesto sin voltear sintiendo que cada vez estaba más cerca – Un día Afro te va a agarrar borracho y Dios guarde la hora de que resultes con tu domingo siete hahaha.

\- Me vas a hacer enojar – grito DM cada vez más molesto del negro sentido del humor que traía Shaina ese día

\- Pues te vas a enojar más porque te quiero de chofer todo el día – dijo Shaina entrando a su oficina.

DM hizo cara de fastidio.

\- Y yo porque? – dijo pataleando como niño chiquito

\- Bueno… no suelo dar explicaciones pero ahí te van – dijo – Afro no me sirve sin su cosmo, y a decir verdad, si me dejas solo con él le voy a rasguñar el rostro para que vea lo que se siente.

\- Shaina!

\- Camus no está en el santuario, Aioros es un voyerista en potencia….

\- En serio?

\- Sí. Milo está en el inframundo, Dohko está demasiado ocupado, Shaka desaparecido…

\- Ok.

\- A Aioria si lo dejan solo conmigo le corto las bolas…

\- Qué?

\- Así que mi elección lógica es entre Kanon y tú, pero tengo entendido que Saga tiene problemas y él lo está ayudando así que no lo voy a sacar de aquí donde lo pueden necesitar.

\- Ahhh…. Muy lógico tu razonamiento. – se burló DM

\- Además no me dejan salir sola y tengo que ir al centro comercial con Samira y Junet. Si me vas a acompañar verdad? – pregunto Shaina con tono meloso

\- No me estas dejando opción! – contesto DM

\- Ni te quejes. Iremos al Corazón de Atenas y la última vez que fui había una tienda BDSM muy interesante…

DM abrió grandes los ojos y sonrió.

\- En serio?

\- Jajaja no que no caías? Te veo en la entrada a las 10. Mi cita es a las 12 pero quiero ir a ver otras cosas primero… Ahhh y te llego una caja. Está en la mesa del correo – dijo señalándosela

\- Y por qué no me la bajaron? – pregunto yendo hacia ella

\- Demasiado pesada

\- Para eso está el mensajero – reclamo – Ya bastante huevon es como para que una simple cajita no la lleve.

\- Si verdad? Jajaja – Shaina se regresó al ver que DM veía la caja con curiosidad como si no supiera de que se tratara – Que es?

\- No tengo idea – contesto DM – tienes un abrecartas?

Debajo de su máscara, Shaina sonrió. De un solo tajo abrió la tapa con sus afiladas uñas de cobra.

\- Wow! Al menos sirven para algo – dijo DM mientras abría la caja con la ansiedad de un niño pequeño en navidad.

DM lanzo un silbido de asombro. Con razón pesaba tanto la caja. Dentro de ella había cerca de veinte libros. Los que necesitaría para la universidad y que Minos le había prometido enviarle.

Comenzó a saltar de gusto abrazándolos.

\- Siiiiiiiiiii mis libros! – comenzó a abrazar y besar a Shaina en la máscara – Gracias Gracias Gracias!

\- Que libros? De que hablas? Suéltame pedazo de Surimi! – gritaba tratando de zafarse.

\- Creo que tienes el mejor novio del mundo! – decía emocionado mientras ojeaba todos los libros

Shaina se quedó estática. El estúpido de Minos había cumplido su palabra y le había enviado sus libros de texto a DM pero a ella no le podía mandar un mensaje perdonándola? Cerro los puños en señal de frustración y rápidamente salió de ahí antes de que DM pudiera verla en una posición vulnerable.

\- 10 am DM. Ni un minuto más! – Gritaba antes de encerrarse en su habitación para meterse a bañar. Si necesitaba un empujón para decidirse a hacer el calendario, el caballero de Cáncer se lo acababa de dar. Esto ya se había convertido en un reto.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Shaina buscaba ideas para el calendario en su celular sin prestarle atención ni a Junet ni a Samira que parecían estar en una conversación muy interesante.

\- Sabes Samira – decía Junet - Yo nací y crecí en Etiopia.

\- En serio?

\- Sí. Y allá como sabes, hay muchos musulmanes. De hecho el 32.8% de la población

\- Si, lo sé. – contesto Samira

\- Sabías que de pequeña, antes de entrar a mi entrenamiento, me hicieron leer y aprender el Corán?

Samira abrió grandes los ojos.

\- A decir verdad, no lo sabía.

\- No me sorprende – respondió Junet – Jajaja que tonta soy. Si nunca se lo he dicho a nadie.

\- Por qué te lo enseñaron?

\- Porque querían obligarme a tener esa religión pero yo quería ser libre de escoger la propia. – contestó – Porque tú sigues usando el Hijab aun cuando ya no estás en tu país?

\- Pues… Así lo manda el profeta – contesto Samira extrañada. Si ella ya había leído el Corán debería saberlo.

Junet negó con la cabeza

\- Si lees con detenimiento los versos en el Corán Sura 33.59 y Sura 24.31 que tratan acerca de llevar el hijab, muchos creyentes piensan que estos versículos claramente obligan a llevarlo pero otros creen que los versos tratan solamente de vestirse modestamente. Como siempre, está abierto a la interpretación de cada persona.

Samira estaba sopesando la información que estaba recibiendo.

\- Pero toda la vida mi familia nos ha mostrado que es una obligación!

\- Bueno Samira… Tal vez, como muchos, confundieron las costumbres con las obligaciones. El profeta nunca quiso que se sintieran obligadas. Acaso no te sientes un poco rara de usarlo en un país donde solo el 1% es musulmán?

\- Pues no he salido mucho – se justificó Samira viendo a su alrededor. La verdad es que en ese mismo momento se sentía un poco cohibida porque todos la miraban como si en cualquier momento fuera a tirar una bomba.

\- Shaina me dijo que tú le dijiste que tu esposo te dejo a cargo de su empresa – dijo Junet sonriendo – Eso lo hacen en tu país?

\- Jajajaja claro que no. La mujer tiene muy poco quehacer dentro la sociedad Saudí – contesto – De hecho… no. Olvídalo.

Junet se inclinó más hacia ella.

\- Anda dime! Estamos en confianza!

\- La verdad es que desde que Milo me dejo a cargo me siento feliz! Libre otra vez! Como antes de casarme! – confesó Samira

\- En serio?

\- Si! Y ahora con la fiesta de compromiso de Shaina estoy muy emocionada porque será mi primer proyecto! – dijo Samira – Pero… y si a Milo no le gusta? Y si quiere que siga siendo igual de…

\- Mojigata? Sumisa? Anticuada?

Samira asintió mientras que Junet lanzo una risilla.

\- Yo creo que el estará feliz viéndote feliz. Y si eres más feliz siendo libre de tus costumbres él lo entenderá. Después de todo, no es de tu misma religión, ni de tu mismo país.

Los ojos de Samira se iluminaron.

\- Entonces… crees que Milo me deje quitarme el Hijab en el santuario? Eso me haría muy, muy feliz! – dijo – Quiero encajar con la sociedad en la que él vive, aunque desde luego, no romperé las reglas que dictó el profeta.

\- Yo creo que te ama lo suficiente como para no importarle. Además eres preciosa. Y solo la Elite pasa por la casa de tu marido - dijo Junet

\- Eso es cierto.

\- Y ninguno de ellos se atrevería a verte de otra forma que no fuera como hermana so pena de muerte por parte de tu marido.

\- Jajaja Junet eres muy graciosa. Creo que quieres convertirme en feminista y lo peor del caso es que la tentación es muy fuerte.

\- Bueno… solo piénsalo

\- De acuerdo.

La sombra de tres mujeres interrumpieron su conversación y Junet le dio un codazo a Shaina para que reaccionara. Las tres chicas se levantaron.

\- Shaina querida! – Dijo Hera con voz afectada dándole un beso en ambas mejillas.- Disculpa el que te hayamos citado con tan poco tiempo de anticipación. Ya conoces a tu futura suegra verdad?

Shaina se había quedado muda. Esa hermosa joven era la esposa de Hades?. Tenía sentido. Su piel como de porcelana, cuerpo menudo, rizos rojizos bien definidos y ojos amables.

Junet volvió a darle ahora un pisotón para que reaccionara.

\- Lo lamento. – logro decir - No me dijeron que…

\- Tuvieras suegra? – termino Hera

\- No! Que fuera tan hermosa! – dijo Shaina con tono desolador – Como voy a poder ser el centro de atención en mi propia fiesta si mi suegra y su majestad van a opacarme.

Las dos diosas rieron gustosas de ser agasajadas mientras desde el otro lado de la mesa Cynthia la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. Por lo que había leído de Shaina, ella no era de que eran aduladoras con otras mujeres.

Shaina presentó a Junet y Samira como sus hermanas para que ni Hera ni Perséfone les fueran a hacer el feo.

Samira platicó con ambas diosas sobre lo que había planeado y las opciones de lugar que estaban disponibles de acuerdo a las indicaciones de Shaina. Quedaron bastante impresionadas con la cantidad de detalles que tenía adelantados. Solo necesitaba confirmación y los depósitos para que estuviera listo.

\- Por qué no en mi templo? – Pregunto Hera - Si se hace al atardecer el sol da de lleno y…

\- Ah no… está muy lejos! – Reclamo Perséfone – Mejor en el de Apolo que está más bonito.

\- Eso no es cierto!

\- Claro que sí.

\- Señoras… Señoras… - dijo Shaina conciliadora – Es por eso que se hará en un terreno neutral. Yo también hubiera querido que fuera en algún templo, pero comprenderán que no quiero ofender a ninguno de los que estarán presentes.

\- Eso es muy considerado de tu parte Shaina – dijo Hera – Tomando en cuenta que con tener ahí a los 12 olímpicos ya va a ser todo un esfuerzo

Shaina volteo a ver a Junet. Los 12? Pero… Ares estaría ahí entonces!

\- Vamos Hera! – intervino Perséfone – Ambas sabemos que Junior no va a querer ir si no lo obliga su papa.

\- Jajaja cierto y teniendo a su golfa de regreso, mucho menos. – dijo Hera – Aunque Afrodita Si está obligada a ir. De verdad la odio.!

Todas voltearon a verla en silencio, aunque la curiosidad terminó por ganarle a la peli verde.

\- Disculpe señora. Pero no entiendo. Si la odia tanto, porque caso a su hijo con ella y permite que su otro hijo se la tire?

Hera suspiro. No era algo que compartiera a menudo fuera del círculo familiar.

\- Todos saben que aborrezco a todas las golfas del mundo. No solo a ella. Sobre todo las adulteras. Es algo que no soporto. – contestó y todas asintieran – Pero mi hijo, Fes, me hizo la petición y yo se la hice a Zeus para que viera que mis intenciones de reconciliación con el eran serias. Creí que casando a esos dos mataba dos pájaros de un tiro: Darle gusto a Fes y acabar con la promiscuidad de Afrodita. Pero no fue así. Se negó a darme nietos con Fes, se metió con mi bebe Ares, y se le metió por los ojos. Entonces ya no solo era Fes sino Ares, quien se negó a casarse nunca pero bien que le dio hijos a la Golfa. Ahora había más bastardos, dos hermanos en constante pelea, Zeus favoreciendo a Afrodita siempre…. Es todo un drama Shaina. No me hagas caso. Problemas familiares.

Shaina se quedó en silencio por un momento pero siguió preguntando.

\- Y por qué nunca se la quitó a Ares entonces y asunto arreglado?

Hera negó con la cabeza tristemente.

\- Lo intenté, pero lo tiene encalzonado. – dijo – Cada vez que ella desaparece porque se va de viaje de trabajo o se pelean el comienza a pensar cosas malas por su abstinencia de sexo. El mismo la ha querido dejar varias veces, como cuando la ha cachado engañándolo, pero siempre vuelve con ella. Me di por vencida a decir verdad.

Perséfone le puso una mano sobre la suya en forma empática.

\- Pero basta de hablar de golfas. Discutamos sobre la fiesta.

\- Bueno… entonces, quiero algo sencillo – dijo Shaina – Por eso estoy de acuerdo en los lugares que Samira ha investigado. No puedo gastar mucho dinero.

Hera y Perséfone se miraron.

\- Shaina, creo que no entiendes la magnitud del evento. – dijo Perséfone

\- Más bien ustedes no tienen la costumbre de gastar dinero, pero aquí en la tierra, para nosotros es difícil ganarlo – Contesto mientras Junet y Samira asentían

\- Creí que Minos iba a pagarlo… - pregunto Hera a Perséfone quien solo alzo los hombros.

\- Si Minos cree que va a gastar su dinero en esta fiesta, está loco – dijo Shaina

\- Jajaja me encanta esta niña – dijo Hera riendo – Creo que Minos encontró la horma de su zapato.

\- Sí que sí! Y ya era hora – dijo Perséfone aplaudiendo – Pero, es mi primer hijo adoptivo que se me casa y yo quiero algo bien y que todos recuerden.

Comenzaron las tres a discutir y Samira intervino.

\- Disculpen, hay un lugar que posiblemente a las señoras y a Shaina les parezca más adecuado – dijo sacando de su bolso un catálogo de fotografías – Como el evento es en viernes está desocupado (lo reserve por si acaso) aunque es un poco más costoso creo que está dentro de los parámetros que las tres han puesto.

Les pasó el catalogo y las tres se mostraron encantadas.

\- Esta hermoso pero se sigue saliendo de mi presupuesto! – protestó Shaina

Hera le tronó los dedos a Cynthia, quien le extendió un cheque a Samira.

\- Dado que la "ceremonia extra" fue mi idea y a la larga me voy a beneficiar más – dijo Hera – Te doy un cheque en blanco. Ponle la cantidad que necesites y deja de protestar!

Shaina iba a protestar pero Samira lo tomo sin chistar para consternación de Shaina que por la sorpresa no podía decir ni gracias.

\- Ahora Samira… tienes en mente los colores de la decoración?

Media hora después, todo estaba dispuesto a conformidad de las tres mujeres. Shaina estaba comenzando a emocionarse con todo eso.

\- Bueno Shaina… Creo que ambas estamos más que conformes con los preparativos – dijo Perséfone – Me dará mucho gusto poder verte muy pronto.

\- Cuando guste señora. Sera todo un placer. – dijo Shaina y aprovechando que Hera se había levantado con Cynthia para contestar una llamada y Junet y Samira habían ido al tocador, cambio de asiento para quedar junto a ella – Disculpe, cree que pueda hacerle una pregunta indiscreta ahora que estamos solas?

\- Claro niña!

\- Es que… perdón que se lo pregunte pero, se de buena fuente que usted trae loquito al Señor Hades y No tengo una figura materna… - Shaina se ruborizo – Diablos! No puedo.

\- Oh vamos! Recuerda que pronto seremos como de la familia. Confía en mí. – dijo Perséfone con una sonrisa y al ver que el rubor en Shaina crecía una idea paso por su cabeza - Ay querida! Ya estás pensando en la luna de miel?

Shaina bajo la mirada avergonzada.

\- Pues… no precisamente pero…

\- Entonces? Cuéntame anda! – decía Perséfone emocionada

Shaina le contó la idea del calendario para la oficina de Minos, mas no los motivos del porque lo haría.

\- Que emoción! Y Que Romántico! – decía mientras el rubor de Shaina se hacía más evidente – Que te parece si todas nos vamos de Shopping! Yo también quiero comprarme algo sexy para Hades! Hay algún Victoria's Secret en este Mall?

\- Ay no! Tampoco es para tanto – decía Shaina – Esas prendas son muy costosas y no me han pagado aun!

\- Piensas demasiado en el dinero – dijo Perséfone sacando la american express negra de su marido – Sera mi regalo de bienvenida a la familia!

Shaina iba a comenzar a discutir cuando el grupo se reunió de nuevo.

\- Bueno, si ya acabamos de aquí… - comenzó a decir la Reina de los dioses.

\- Vamos a ir de compras! – grito emocionada Perséfone a Hera

\- Qué? Ahorita? Aquí? – dijo Hera viendo el lugar con desdén

\- Siiiiii…. Lo necesitamos! – dijo la Pelirroja – Verdad Shaina?

Hera medio volteo a ver a su secretaria.

\- A qué hora es mi próxima cita?

\- A las cuatro señora.

\- Perfecto. Tenemos tiempo para algo rápido – dijo levantándose de la mesa

Salieron del restaurante Hera y Perséfone tomadas del brazo como grandes amigas parloteando, seguidas por Junet y Samira discutiendo lo que acababan de escuchar, Cynthia que iba embobada en su Tablet y Shaina al final. Cuando tuvieron que doblar la esquina, Shaina jalo a Cynthia poniéndola agresivamente contra la pared por el cuello, detenida con el antebrazo izquierdo.

\- Ahora si guacamaya... repite eso que dijiste por teléfono – dijo Shaina con fuego en sus ojos y su afilada uña rasguñando el contorno de la cara de su acompañante.

\- Suel – ta - me – alcanzaba a decir Cynthia con voz apenas audible.

\- Solo te lo voy a decir una sola vez – decía mientras lastimaba la carne de su oponente – Minos, es mío y si acaso te veo hablando con él o siquiera en la misma habitación, tu querida jefa sabrá que eres una golfa cualquiera y no creo que ella, quien acaba de expresar su desagrado por ellas, te lo perdone. Además de que voy a jugar tic tac toe con tu cara dejándote marcada para siempre. Estamos de acuerdo?

\- Ella – no – te va – a – creer – dijo Cynthia mientras la piel por la que la uña de Shaina había pasado, comenzaba a arderle.

\- En serio? Porque te aseguro que hay dos angelitos bien dispuestos a testificar a mi favor!

Cynthia la miro con miedo en los ojos y asintió. DM, que se había retrasado por pagar su cuenta, llego corriendo por detrás descubriendo a Shaina teniendo a Cynthia contra la pared.

\- Shaina… no te arriesgues. Además tienes que acompañarme al estacionamiento. Es algo importante. – dijo

Shaina soltó a su presa, quien corrió a reunirse con su jefa para su protección personal.

\- Para que carajos me quieres en el estacionamiento Ángelo?

\- Con un *&^&^% que no me digas así!

\- Ángelo! Ángelo! Ángelo! Te digo como yo quiera! – Reto Shaina aun ofuscada por haber sido interrumpida

\- Ah sí? A esas vamos? Bueno. – Inmovilizó a Shaina con su cosmos para sorpresa de ella, le quito la mascada que traía en el cuello, le vendó los ojos y se la echo a la espalda como costal de papas.

Le grito a Junet, quien llego corriendo y le dijo que tenían que hablar de algo importante así que las alcanzarían en su destino. Junet asintió y le dijo dónde encontrarlas. Shaina no correría ningún peligro si estaba con su escolta y seguramente la traía así porque Shaina se puso de rebelde lo cual no sorprendía a nadie.

Llegaron al estacionamiento y para horror de Shaina, solo la soltó y libero de su cosmos en lo que ella sintió como la parte trasera de una SUV.

\- No te quites la venda aun. Es una sorpresa. – dijo DM riendo mientras se alejaba

Aturdida de que DM se hubiera siquiera atrevido a tratarla como un pedazo de trapo, no percibió mas que el olor a carro nuevo y la alfombra que al traer falda, le estaba raspando las piernas.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que el peso de otra persona sacudiera un poco el lugar y Shaina comenzara a intentar quitarse la venda hincada sobre la alfombra.

Una sutil fragancia masculina, bien conocida por ella inundó el lugar. Su cuerpo se tensó ante la expectativa. Unas manos suaves tomaron sus mejillas y unos labios suaves y húmedos se posaron sobre los suyos. Y su cuerpo reaccionó. Conocía muy bien esos besos que la volvían loca.

\- Minos?

\- Amore

Sus besos se tornaron más pasionales. Como si quisiera transmitirle el miedo que sintió al no saber nada de él, todos esos días.

\- Que haces aquí? – pregunto Shaina feliz – como sabias donde encontrarme?

\- Yo siempre se dónde estás, recuérdalo bien – dijo Minos con la voz un poco ronca

\- Pero Hades dijo…

\- Hades dijo que no podíamos vernos hasta el compromiso. Y adivina qué? Tu no me estás viendo, ni yo tampoco – dijo Minos riendo.

Shaina se guio con las manos por sobre el torso hasta su cara, donde efectivamente Minos también tenía vendados los ojos.

\- Por qué no contestaste mis mensajes? – pregunto Shaina

\- Tú me ignoraste primero – reclamo Minos mientras buscaba su boca de nuevo – Además me quedabas de paso y no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad.

\- De paso? A dónde vas?

\- Al Caribe. Tengo un trabajo que hacer. – Dijo Minos mientras exploraba suavemente con sus manos – Cuando regrese hablaremos más.

\- Pero…

Minos estiro su mano y la cogió por la nuca atrayéndola más hacia el para obligarlo a besarlo. Su otra mano se fue deslizando en un movimiento suave y explorador hasta llegar a su seno derecho. La profusión de sensaciones, intensificadas por su falta de visión, evitaron que Shaina quitara su mano bruscamente, lo que seguramente hubiera ocurrido en otras circunstancias. Gimió cuando Minos hizo un cambio de táctica bajando la mano de la nuca a su seno izquierdo y su otra mano a su trasero atrayéndola hacia él. Shaina le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos y se dejó guiar. Sin darse cuenta en que momento paso, su blusa fue desabrochada dejando entrever su sostén deportivo. Minos sonrió cuando se dio cuenta por el tacto que se abrochaba por adelante así que bastó un simple movimiento de dedos para soltarlo. Shaina lanzo una exclamación de asombro mientras Minos la recostaba en la alfombra del auto sin dejar de acariciarla.

La boca de Minos descendió para capturar uno de sus pezones y la estaba llevando a la locura mientras él se daba un festín con ella, y su otra mano la hacía estremecer ya que se deslizaba de arriba a abajo sobre su pierna a través de la tela de su falda acercándose más y más al ápice entre sus muslos con cada instante.

Los músculos del vientre se contrajeron por la excitación e instintivamente Shaina se permitió abrir las piernas sobre su regazo. Cuando los dedos de Minos llegaron lo bastante alto como para rozar contra su centro femenino a través de la fina tela de su ropa interior, ella gimió y aferró su cabeza casi con desesperación mientras arqueaba la espalda. Pero cuando sus dedos volvieron a rozarse contra ella, más firmemente esta vez, las sensaciones que esto le causó fueron sobrecogedoras e incluso atemorizantes. Sin aliento, Shaina cerró las piernas una vez más y jadeó:

\- No puedo…

\- Si, si puedes - le aseguró, dejando el pezón para reclamarle los labios justo cuando sus dedos fueron a la deriva, apartándose.

Shaina se sintió desconcertada por un momento, pero de repente la mano se deslizó bajo su falda y su ropa interior, acariciando su piel desnuda hasta alcanzar ese lugar que tanto parecía reclamar de atención. Esta vez no había nada que se interpusiera cuando los dedos acariciaron sus pliegues femeninos.

Él interrumpió su beso susurrando:

\- Estás mojada para mí.

\- Lo siento - jadeó Shaina con vergüenza cuando se dio cuenta de la humedad de la que hablaba, y por alguna razón esto lo hizo reírse entre dientes.

\- Me encanta - gruñó él y una vez más reclamó sus labios.

Este beso fue diferente a los demás. Mientras que los otros habían sido suaves y excitantes, este fue duro y exigente. Empujó la lengua en su boca, llenándola y arrancando a la fuerza cualquier clase de vergüenza que pudiera sentir por lo que estaban haciendo. Sus dedos siguieron jugando sobre ella, más firmemente ahora, y cuando ella gimió esta vez, su boca capturó el gemido, amortiguando la vibración entre ellos.

Shaina movió las manos hasta sus hombros, hundiéndole inconscientemente las uñas. Comenzó a devolverle el beso con fervor, con más pasión que maestría mientras sus caderas se movían por instinto. Con cada caricia de sus dedos, su cuerpo se arqueaba y se retorcía como si se moviera con una música que solo así podía oír. Se estaba dando cuenta de que algo se acumulaba en su interior y se tensó ante la extraña sensación, cuando de pronto Minos rompió el beso y sacó la mano.

\- Lo siento. Se me hace tarde para mi cita – Dijo Minos respirando con agitación. Se le estaba saliendo de control el asunto.

\- Qué? Y me vas a dejar así? – dijo Shaina con voz entrecortada.

\- Sí. – dijo dándole un beso - Eso te ensenara a no tratarme como tu títere, porque aquí el Marionetista soy yo. Ya estamos a mano. Te mando un mensaje cuando regrese. – dijo Saliendo del auto desapareciendo de inmediato.

\- Minos? Minos!

Shaina se arrancó la mascada de los ojos y se dio cuenta que la había dejado sola. Con el coraje y la frustración a todo lo que daba, se acomodó la ropa como pudo y salió hecha una furia del vehículo.

Volteo a ambos lados y no vio a nadie excepto a DM que estaba leyendo recargado en una columna como a 100 metros. Shaina se dirigió hacia él y aunque tuvo que saltar un poco, logro darle una palmada en la nuca.

\- Y ahora que hice? – dijo DM doliéndose

\- Vuelve a ponerte de acuerdo con Minos para hacerme una cosa así, y te castro! No me importa si dejo la casa de Cáncer sin sucesor me oíste? – grito Shaina con furia.

DM no dijo nada mientras caminaban al elevador pero le extendió cortésmente su pañuelo a Shaina. Tenía huellas de pasión con su labial por todos lados. Shaina se veía en el espejo del elevador mientras se limpiaba.

Estúpido Minos! Pero esto no se iba a quedar así. Ahora el calendario iba a tener un propósito completamente diferente y el que se iba a quedar con ganas era él.

 **Mayo 25, 11 am**

 **Oficinas de GHL**

 **Soho, New York**

Liz llego muy contenta a la oficina de su padre. Acababa de regresar de una junta con su consejero en la Universidad quien le había revisado el capítulo en la computadora y se lo había autorizado, por lo que ya podía imprimirlo y presentárselo para el archivo. No quería ir hasta su casa y regresar, por lo que prefirió pasar con Gabriel y pedirle prestada su impresora. Sabía que no se la negaría.

\- El señor Gabriel está ocupado señorita Elizabeth – dijo la secretaria – Pero puede usar la impresora de la sala de juntas que está a un lado. Está disponible.

\- Gracias!

Liz se sentó junto a la impresora y abrió su laptop. No estaba configurada para esa impresora así que decidió hacerlo. Mientras la computadora bajaba los drivers, escucho un ruido muy fuerte, como si algo hubiera sido azotado contra la mesa.

Acercó su oído a la pared falsa que dividía la sala de juntas de la oficina de su padre para escuchar si había algún problema.

\- El hedor de dos de tus estúpidas palomitas estaba por todo el lugar. – Gritaba Thanatos – No puedes decirme que no tuviste nada que ver.

\- No seas ridículo – respondió Gabriel – Es lógico que si había dos o más personas ahí, hubiera más de dos ángeles de la guarda. No puedes echarme a mí la culpa de tus errores.

\- En serio no puedo? – grito Thanatos – Mira esto – dijo mientras le mostraba algunas capturas de pantalla con su celular. – Que dice aquí? Laura Gómez, Fémina de 25 años, violada y asesinada, 23 de Mayo 14.08pm. Playa Grote Knip, Curazao y adivina que fue lo que encontré cuando llegue?

\- No tengo la menor idea – respondió Gabriel tranquilamente

\- Nada. No había nada. Regreso a mi oficina del inframundo y resulta que el libro de la vida de esta mujer ha cambiado y ahora tengo que regresar al día siguiente a Curazao por 17 almas que no estaban planeadas el día anterior. – reclamo Thanatos – Como carajo lo explicas?

\- El chapulín colorado la rescató? – Se burló Gabriel

Thanatos volvió a azotar ambas manos en el escritorio de Gabriel. Era el sonido que Liz había escuchado desde la otra sala.

\- Te lo advierto Gabriel. Esto va a llegar hasta los niveles más altos. Y yo personalmente voy a hacer mi investigación y si encuentro que alguno de ustedes estuvo involucrado, me encargare de que todos ustedes paguen por ello. – dijo Thanatos con tono amenazador

\- No me gusta tu tono – contesto Gabriel muy serio.

\- Tampoco te va a gustar que uno de mis mejores amigos que por cierto es hermano tuyo sepa de todos los movimientos de tu hija – dijo Thanatos con una sonrisa – Pero por mi hermano Hypnos que lo hare si encuentro pruebas de que tu mano se metió en mi trabajo!.

Thanatos salió de la oficina azotando la puerta haciendo temblar la pared donde estaba recargada Liz. Lo último que alcanzo a escuchar antes de quitarse fue que su padre le estaba llamando a su tío Miguel.

Bajó la cabeza aliviada y avergonzada al mismo tiempo. Aliviada porque su padre había cumplido su palabra de ayudar a Laura, pero avergonzada porque ahora lo había metido en un mega problema.

Minutos más tarde la puerta se abrió de pronto. Gabriel estaba ahí frente a ella.

\- Hola Hija. Me dijeron que estabas aquí imprimiendo.

Liz saludó a su papa con un beso en la mejilla.

\- Se están bajando los drivers para conectarla.

\- Ya. Y la conexión es tan moderna que necesitas pegar la cabeza a la pared? – dijo Gabriel con una sonrisa – Tienes yeso por toda tu oreja.

Liz se ruborizo mientras se limpiaba con la manga de su sudadera.

\- No pude evitarlo. Perdón.

\- Bueno… no pasa nada. Te ibas a enterar tarde o temprano. – dijo Abrazándola – Quieres ir a almorzar? Sam y yo nos veremos en la cafetería.

\- No pa, gracias. Tengo que terminar mi trabajo. Gracias por ayudar a Laura y lamento haberte causado problemas con eso. – dijo Liz

\- No te preocupes. Siempre pasa y siempre me salgo con la mía. – respondió Gabriel – Pero no pudimos ayudarla tanto como hubiéramos querido. Resulto muy muy lastimada.

\- Por qué no pudieron hacer algo para evitarlo? – pregunto Liz curiosa – Aunque al menos esta viva! Verdad?

\- Sí que lo está. Ella no se deja ayudar Liz. No nos escucha y si lo hace, no obedece. Te seré sincero Liz. Estuve a punto de no hacerlo, pero al revisar su libro detenidamente me encontré dos sellos. Después de muchas llamadas me autorizaron a que la auxiliara. Tardamos un poco en obtener esa autorización Liz y cuando envié a alguien ya había sufrido un poco. Al parecer no quiso escuchar a mi gente y tuvimos que cambiar de táctica y sufrió aún más. No fue nada fácil, pero logramos convencer a sus secuestradores de extender el plazo para que alguien llegara a salvarla, y lo hicieron justo a tiempo – explico Gabriel

\- Sellos? Que sellos?

\- Eso no te lo puedo decir Liz. Es clasificado. – le sonrió Gabriel

Liz hizo un ademan con las manos.

\- Ya se ya se hasta que cumpla 21 bla bla bla

\- Jajaja ya solo te faltan 2 años y medio y después te contestare todas las preguntas que quieras – dijo Gabriel dándole un beso en la cabeza – Entonces segura que no quieres almorzar con nosotros?

\- Ay no! La comida de aquí está muy fea. – dijo Liz sonriendo – Te veo al rato.

\- De acuerdo hija. Cuídate y deja de estar escuchando conversaciones ajenas.

Liz sonrió a su padre. No era que no le gustara la comida de la cafetería, sino que últimamente no soportaba ver los cariños y arrumacos que Sam tenían para con ellos mismos enfrente de Liz. Varias veces cuando Gabriel le tomaba la mano a Sam por sobre la mesa, tenía que voltear para otro lado o se excusaba para levantarse de la mesa. Que carambas le estaba pasando? Nunca antes había tenido estos sentimientos de… de… envidia? Podría ser que estaba envidiosa de su relación? No… seguramente solo eran celos de hija a Padre… eso debía ser.

Termino de conectar la impresora e imprimió su trabajo para regresar a la escuela. Quería hablar con alguien y que le aclarara sus dudas pero… quien podría hacerlo?

 **Mayo 25, 4pm**

 **A bordo del Orgullo Marino**

 **Mar Caribe**

El Capitán comía una sopa de vaso instantánea que le había preparado Camus agradeciéndole. A decir verdad llevaban 22 horas navegando sin descanso y les quedaban por lo menos otras tanto para llegar a Columbus, aunque podían ser más si decidían hacer parada en Jamaica o en Haití, aunque aún no lo decidían pues iban a la mitad del camino.

Saga, quien no se le había separado a Laura en esas 22 horas, comía unas papas fritas y una Coca Cola de lata fría que Camus le dio. Quería estar al pendiente de cualquier cambio. Afortunadamente el vaivén de las olas, el cansancio emocional, y el medicamento que Saga le aplicaba, mantenían sedada a Laura, de manera que se moviera lo menos posible hasta que pudiera determinar con seguridad que no tenía huesos rotos.

Camus bajo a verlo. La verdad es que casi no habían cruzado palabra desde que habían zarpado y Camus también se la pasaba ahí junto a ellos. Era el único camarote y tenía aire acondicionado, así que durante el día estaba abajo y por la noche, cuando refrescaba, subía a sustituir al capitán. Alguien tenía que hacerlo aunque ese yate en particular tuviera piloto automático.

\- Sigue igual? – pregunto Camus

\- Sí. Y eso es bueno. – dijo Saga – Ojala pudiéramos llegar antes.

\- Ella saldrá de esta – dijo Camus colocando una mano en el hombro de Saga

\- Lo sé. Lo único que pido a Athena es que le de fortaleza para superarlo. – contesto Saga mientras se sentaba del otro lado de la cama y le acariciaba su cabeza con ternura.

Camus lo veía con curiosidad. Se sentó en los asientos acolchonados junto a la ventana.

\- Saga… la pregunta puede sonar estúpida después de todo esto que hemos pasado para rescatarla y porque hemos pasado a solas muchos días – dijo Camus suavemente – Pero… Que sucede entre ustedes dos?

Saga no dejo verla ni de acariciarla.

\- Amor a primera vista Camus.

\- Tú? Disculpa si soy un poco escéptico – contesto Camus – Creí que se habían conocido en la boda pero luego en el interrogatorio me hicieron dudar…

\- Jaja no. Ya nos conocíamos de poco antes. – dijo Saga – Fue al hospital con Nat para un chequeo de Rutina después de una riña callejera y me toco atenderla. Después volví a verla en un bar, donde bailamos juntos…

Camus se quedó en silencio.

\- Y ella? - preguntó

\- Que con ella?

\- Te corresponde?

Saga bajo la mirada para que Camus no notara su tristeza.

\- No lo sé. La última vez que la vi sin gente alrededor fue el día que celebramos mi cumpleaños, y ya sabemos cómo terminó. – dijo Saga – Después de eso no pude hablar con ella.

\- Paso algo en el privado? – pregunto Camus

\- Paso todo y nada. – contesto Saga enigmáticamente

\- Explícate antes de que te rompa la cara. – dijo Camus enojado.

\- Me declare y no contestó. – dijo Saga – No puedo perderla ahora que la encontré Camus. Pero… no sé qué va a pasar!

\- Con respecto a qué?

Saga solo señaló su cabello que ya estaba en un 50% regresado a la normalidad y Camus entendió lo que quería decir.

\- Lo controle durante años… y ahora tengo 17 muertes más en mi conciencia –explico Saga

\- Que que? 17? Diablos Saga! Solo ibas a ir por Henry!

Saga hizo como que no lo escuchó.

\- No quiero que esta cosa vuelva a salir y pueda hacerle daño directa o indirectamente a Laura. Lo quiero fuera de mi vida y lo hare en cuanto regresemos a Atenas.

Camus abrió grandes los ojos.

\- Pero Saga… para esto tendrías que…

Saga asintió

\- Estoy dispuesto a hacerlo Camus.

\- Por qué?

\- Por ella.

Camus iba a preguntarle acerca de eso, cuando el teléfono celular de Saga sonó y él contestó.

S Kanon?

K Hermano como estas? Lo consiguieron?

Saga puso el altavoz del celular.

S Si Kanon, gracias. Tu ayuda fue invaluable.

K En donde están en este momento?

S Ni idea. En algún lugar del Caribe en Mar abierto.

K Ya vienen para acá?

S No. No me has conseguido los papeles de Laura y además ella está muy mal. Muy muy mal.

K Pero tú no tienes nada verdad? Te hicieron daño?

S No. Pero a ella sí.

K Saga. Lamento informarte esto pero tu noviecita me importa un rábano.

-Kanon! Como puedes decir eso? – reprendió Camus pero Kanon hizo como si no lo escuchara.

K Me preocupas tú. Puedo jurar que desde que saliste de tu departamento no has tenido una comida decente y tampoco has dormido más de 2 horas seguidas.

S Si bueno, no podía perder el tiempo en eso.

K Y Unas papas y una coca cola crees que sea saludable para ti?

S Es todo lo que tenemos. El Capitán Ron dice que podríamos atracar en Haití o Jamaica y…

K No! Mi bebe no debe atracar en ninguno de esos países.

S Por qué no?

K Porque tú no sabes hablar Criollo! Te vas a delatar!

S Carajo! Necesito suministros y medicinas especificas Kanon.

K Camus… ya que estas de metiche… sube con el capitán y que te de longitud y latitud exacta de donde están.

Refunfuñando por la manera en que tanto Laura como el mismo eran tratados por Kanon, Camus fue a hacer lo que le pidió.

K Ya se fue?

S Sí.

K Saga… hacia dónde vas a ir? Vendrás directo a Atenas?

S No llegaría viva Kanon. Cuando te digo que está mal, está mal.

K Y por qué no la llevaste a un hospital?

S Se puso histérica y amenazó con suicidarse.

K … De verdad te trae loco verdad? Perdiste tu perspectiva de medico con ella.

S No digas eso.

K Por qué no le pediste a Shion que la tele transportara al Santuario.

S … No puedo llevarla ahí por el momento.

K Por qué no?

S Si voy… me separaran de ella para cumplir cierta condena que…

K Ya no me digas. Es el sobre que me pidieron entregarte verdad?

S Sí. Kanon… no me importa entregarme, pero no antes de verla a ella otra vez tan vibrante y saludable como el día que la conocí.

K Carajo! Regresa a Columbus. Mi casa está lista para recibirlos.

S No sé dónde está tu casa.

K El Capitán Sabe. Dile que necesitaras alquilar su SUV. No será la primera vez que lo haga. Escúchame bien Saga. Cuando atraques en cualquier puerto deberás usar tu ilusión para que no vean a Laura. No dejes que baje el capitán al camarote. Baja tú. Lo mismo en Columbus. Aunque el Capitán Brown me tiene en alta estima, es muy sangrón al cumplir el reglamento. Ya sea que lo distraigas y camufles a Camus Cargando a Laura o lo que sea. Le dices al Capitán que le pagaras extra si el maneja a la casa. Tampoco se le hará raro. No dejes nada que los delate en el barco. Las llaves de la casa están en la azotea debajo de la única teja amarilla. A estas alturas deberá tener la despensa llena y estar limpia. Columbus no tiene hospital pero tiene a Julián y su enfermería tiene lo último en tecnología médica portátil. Llévate una botella de vodka, la que sea y ponte a cotorrear cinco minutos con el doctor Albert. Pídele prestado lo que necesites. Un aparato a la vez, y una botella de alcohol por cada favor.

S Tienen máquina de rayos x portátil?

K Sí que la tienen. La boutique de Julián es de bastante buen tamaño y parece un pequeño supermercado. Basta con que firmes. Ellos me conocen y solo tienes que coquetear con las empleadas.

S Estás loco? Como se te ocurre que pueda hacerlo en esta situación?!

K De acuerdo. Usa tu tarjeta American Express Negra.

S Sabes bien que no tengo una de esas.

K Exacto. No tienes. Y renunciando a tu trabajo menos vas a tener.

S Como demonios…

K Porque eres muy estúpido! Saliste corriendo. Te valió madres todo. Como carajo quieres ayudarla si no tienes con qué? Eh?

Se escucharon pisadas bajando.

-El capitán dice que estamos en 16.292585, -71.265014

S Escuchaste Kanon

K Sí. Estoy haciendo cálculos. Ok. Están a tiempo de ir hacia Mayagüez.

S Dónde diablos es eso?

K Puerto Rico. No es un puerto grande, pero necesito que ambos me pongan atención. Van a ir a la fonda de Doña Chana. Esta ahí mismo en los muelles y hay muchas farmacias y tiendas de víveres alrededor. Van a comer bien, y van a dormir de manera seguida, o mi ayuda se termina Saga y lo digo muy en serio.

-No jodas! – grito Camus

K Tu haz lo que se te pegue la gana Camus que me importas aún menos que la enferma. Pero si me entero que no lo hicieron…

Ambos sintieron que la nave se detenía abruptamente.

-Qué carajo sucede? – pregunto Camus echándose a correr escaleras arriba

S Kanon… espera en la línea. Algo sucede allá arriba.

K En medio del mar? Oh-Oh Saga? Saga!

Saga subió tras de Camus y vio que la nave estaba siendo abordada por varios tipos armados con rifles de asalto y con la cara cubierta desde un yate más viejo pero similar en tamaño y velocidad con la bandera Jolly Roger izada: Eran Piratas! Dos de ellos ya tenían amagado al Capitán. Sin él, para ellos dos seria casi imposible volver a ningún puerto.

Todos los hombres voltearon y le apuntaron, más de inmediato bajaron las armas.

\- Jefe! Discúlpennos. No sabía que era usted! – dijo uno de ellos mientras hacia una señal a los del barco de junto. – Olvido de nuevo poner su bandera de salvoconducto?

Saga no dijo nada, pero solo se les quedo viendo furioso. El que parecía ser el líder pareció comprender el por que motivo Kanon no quería hablar al ver que miraba hacia Camus. Se puso su arma al hombro y le acerco lo suficiente para decirle:

\- Lo extrañamos en las incursiones Jefe – dijo el que parecía ser el líder - Sé que dijo que estaría ocupado por algún tiempo, pero no nos olvide. Ya nos vamos. No olvide poner su bandera morada porque los demás están de lado de Turks and Caicos. Y por cierto… su parte de las ganancias se sigue depositando en su cuenta de las Caimán. No se preocupe por ello.

Saga asintió con la cabeza mientras Camus y el Capitán lo miraban asombrados. Los hombres se retiraban tan rápido como habían llegado y Camus volteo a verlo interrogante.

\- Disculpe Capitán. Debemos desviarnos a Mayagüez.

El pobre capitán le puso las nuevas coordenadas al piloto automático y se fue a sentar un rato. Sí que había pasado un susto! Camus corrió a abrirle un refresco de cola para que no se fuera a desmayar mientras miraba a Saga volver al camarote con el celular en la mano.

S Kanon?

No hubo respuesta. Kanon había colgado. Volvió a marcar en número pero Kanon no volvió a contestar.

\- Hijo de (*^*&^%%$_! No te vas a escapar de mi sermón!


	124. Chapter 124

**Capitulo 122**

 **Mayo 26, 1.00 pm**

 **Carretera**

 **Jerez de la Frontera, España**

Shura manejaba la camioneta de Zita hacia donde ella le indicaba.

Todo el día anterior había sido de celebración y reconciliación en la cama y solo se había levantado Shura a recibir la pizza que habían pedido y de nuevo a la cama con ella. Habían aprovechado muy bien la noche sin show y ahora, antes de tener que dirigirse al teatro, Shura había invitado a cita a comer a cualquier restaurante que ella eligiera. Ella escogió el restaurante de Don Pepe, en el centro de la ciudad.

Llegaron sin problemas y les asignaron una mesa. Aun no era la hora de la comida por lo que había pocos comensales.

Shura le ayudo a Zita con su asiento y tomo el de enfrente.

\- En este restaurante me encanta como cocinan los mariscos. – dijo Zita viendo el menú – Se me antoja todo!

\- Jaja bueno… supongo que es tu privilegio ahora que debes comer por dos – dijo Shura mientras veía el menú y alargaba su mano para tomar la de Zita tomándola desprevenida haciendo que se ruborizara.

Lo cierto es que hasta ahora conocía muy poco del que era su esposo. Sabía que vivía en Grecia, cerca del mar, en algo que se parecía a la acrópolis porque él se lo había señalado mientras estaba iluminado frente al hotel donde había sido la boda de Milo. Sus conversaciones hasta ahora eran respecto al baile, o su actuación en la cama. Este era el momento perfecto para resolver algunas de sus dudas.

Ambos hicieron su pedido al mesero y Zita tomo la mano de Shura con ambas manos. Shura hizo lo mismo.

\- Shura… gracias por traerme.

\- Creo que no habíamos tenido una primera cita verdad? – contestó

\- Jaja creo que nos saltamos todo eso – contesto Zita sonriendo

\- Yo no me quejo – dijo Shura – Además es plan con maña.

\- Como dices?

\- Necesitaba hablar contigo en un terreno neutral – contesto – En la caravana todos te cuidan tanto que siento que si discutimos, al menos me darán 10 balazos y cinco puñaladas.

\- Jaja si, por algo es mi familia, aunque eso no te detuvo de querer divorciarte de mí – reclamo Zita también sonriendo.

\- Pues a decir verdad, yo creí que tu así lo querías – confeso Shura un poco apenado – Si lo hubieras dicho una tercera vez, ayer te hubiera arrastrado hasta el registro civil.

\- Shura!

Shura sonrió para no darle a conocer a Zita la verdad: Que había estado muy asustado de que Zita se fuera a divorciar de él, pero su orgullo lo había salvado.

\- Ya hablando en serio. Quisiera saber si has pensado en nosotros dos y nuestro futuro.

Zita bajo la mirada. Era un tema delicado. Guardo silencio esperando que Shura hablara primero, lo que hizo.

\- Mi vida se encuentra hecha en Atenas y no creo estar preparado para una vida permanente fuera de mi círculo de amigos… y mi trabajo…

Zita contuvo la respiración.

\- …pero si tú me lo pides…

\- No!

\- No qué?

\- Va a sonar medio anticuado Shura y posiblemente un poco… machista – dijo Zita bajando la mirada a sus manos – Pero yo creo que una esposa debe estar siempre con su esposo y en este caso con su hijo o hija. Si tu vida está en Atenas, yo te seguiré allá.

Shura abrió los ojos sorprendido.

\- Pero… tu baile…

\- Mi baile ha quedado en segundo plano. Además, siempre puedo montar uno en Grecia Jaja sería un buen cambio de aires.

Ahora fue Shura el que se quedó callado.

\- Mis papas nunca estuvieron juntos. Mi papa siempre decía que estaba viajando… venia una vez al mes a visitarnos… si teníamos suerte dos veces. Nunca nos faltó nada excepto su presencia. Yo no quiero que mi bebe resienta la ausencia de su papa como yo resentí al mío. – dijo Zita suavemente

\- Pero… estarás lejos de Omar y Rosa y toda tu familia.

\- Ellos siempre pueden ir a visitarme y te aseguro que Rosa estará más que conforme. Y si bien los extrañaría, tendría una nueva familia contigo. – confeso Zita

Shura sonrió y beso las manos de Zita emocionado.

\- Todos te darán la bienvenida en casa

\- Creo que muchos ya lo hicieron en la boda – dijo Zita – Todos fueron tan amables conmigo, sin criticarme, ni hablar de mi a mis espaldas… hasta Sammy!

\- Ahhh la pirinola que no se ni de donde salió – bromeo Shura ganándose un tierno golpe de parte de su esposa

\- Pues déjame decirte que esa pirinola tiene un don. – se jacto Zita

\- Sí. El don de no despegarse de ti!

\- Pues acostúmbrate porque así será tu hijo o hija. – dijo Zita – También querrás que se vaya? Jajaja y no. Sabías que ella adivino que yo estaba embarazada?

Shura parpadeo sorprendido.

\- En serio?

\- Sí. Incluso me regalo una cobijita amarilla que conservo en el remolque como el primer regalo del bebe

Shura hizo un mohín.

\- Eso no es justo!

\- Que no es justo?

\- Yo quería darle su primer regalo – se quejó Shura cruzando los brazos

Zita lo miro emocionada.

\- De… de verdad?

\- Sip – Shura saco de su chaqueta un pequeño envoltorio dándoselo a Zita con un poco de pena – Ni siquiera sé si le vaya a quedar o si es algo así como un adorno para el retrovisor del auto.

Zita lo abrió y varias lagrimas salieron de sus hermosos ojos azules al ver la camisola que Shura había comprado en la farmacia.

\- No llores! Si está muy feo podemos cambiarlo! – dijo Shura rápidamente

Ella se limpió sus ojos con la servilleta

\- No! Esta precioso… Es que… Yo creí que no lo ibas a querer… snif…y… snif… el embarazo me volvió muy chillona… snif…

\- Me creíste capaz de abandonarte después de saber que esperabas un hijo mío? – pregunto Shura

\- Peor. Creí que te quedarías conmigo solo por lo mismo.

\- Y por eso no me querías decir…

Zita asintió. Shura se levantó y se puso en cuclillas frente a ella.

\- Yo te quiero Zita y el que venga un bebe en camino es una bendición, y si acaso, hace que te quiera aún más, pero yo ya había decidido pedirte que vinieras conmigo.

Zita lo miro sonriendo.

\- En serio?

\- Sí.

\- Entonces… cuando nos vamos? – pregunto Zita mientras limpiaba los últimos vestigios de lágrimas.

Shura le dio un beso en la frente y regreso a su lugar.

\- Jajaja no comas ansias. – dijo divertido – Primero debemos resolver el problema de tu "alergia". Kanon dijo que puede tener un remedio temporal comprobado y me lo dará en cuanto pueda.

\- De verdad? Eso sería fantástico! – dijo Zita aplaudiendo

\- Si, esperare a que me llame y me diga que la encontró para dártela – continuó- Yo tengo que ir a Atenas el 13 de Junio y regreso el 15. Es para lo de la firma del compromiso de Shaina. La recuerdas?

\- Mmm… si! La que habían secuestrado? Ya regreso?

\- Sí. Apenas hace unos días regreso sana y salva. Y ahora tiene que proseguir con la firma de su compromiso formal para andar con Minos. – dijo tomando un poco de vino

\- El espectro?

Shura casi se atraganta con su trago.

\- Como carajos… cof cof… sabes eso… cof cof…

\- Sammy es una niña muy platicadora… aunque no le entendí muchas cosas… ella me decía que Minos era un buen espectro.

\- Si bueno… la pirinola que sabe! Regresando a la conversación anterior…

\- Que tal entonces si nos vamos juntos cuando tu tengas que regresar? El 30 de junio no?.

\- Pero… y que pasa con el concurso? – pregunto Shura – Creí que era súper importante para todos que tu estuvieras ahí y ganaras.

Zita lo miro tranquila.

\- Han sobrevivido más de 100 años yendo de aquí para allá… unos años más, no les hará daño. – Contesto – Además, siempre puedo decirle a mi papa que me compre el terreno y dárselo a la tribu.

El mesero los interrumpió para servirles su pedido. La comida olía fabuloso y a Zita se le iluminaron los ojos. Durante toda la comida Shura le explico muchas cosas acerca de su trabajo, sus amigos y prácticamente lo más importante de su vida, cosa que Zita agradeció.

\- Crees que tu papa quiera matarme cuando se entere que va a ser abuelo? – pregunto Shura en tono de broma.

\- No! Yo creo que te va a adorar así como yo! – contesto Zita saboreando su postre.

\- Jajaja… y crees que… - Shura sacó una cajita alargada y la retuvo en su regazo – Quiera asistir a nuestra boda?

\- Boda? – pregunto asombrada viendo que Shura se arrodillaba y abría la cajita dejando ver una esclava dorada con la plaquita llena de la parte superior de varios corazones tallados, eslabones delgados y cortos y en el broche la mitad vertical de lo que parecía ser una letra H.

\- Zita… Sé que no es un anillo de diamantes, pero esta esclava ha estado en mi familia por más de 200 años. Perteneció a mi madre y ella me la dio a mí para cuando eligiera a la mujer con la que pensara compartir el resto de mi vida…

Zita contuvo la respiración. Shura bajo la mirada. Y si le decía que no?

\- Yo… creo que me enamore de ti cuando vi tus hermosos ojos azules sobre mi cuando sucedió lo de mi accidente. Creí que eras un ángel y conforme pasaron los días y semanas yo luche contra mi orgullo que me impedía declararte mis sentimientos abiertamente y lo disfrazaba con lujuria. Sé que estamos casados por el rito romaní y no me molesta pero quiero hacerlo extensivo al mundo entero y que no tengas ningún problema con tu estancia en Grecia. No por obligación, no por el bebé, sino porque te amo… Zita… te casarías conmigo ante la ley civil española?

Zita no pudo contestar por la emoción, pero solo asintió con la cabeza y le echo los brazos al cuello para cerrar el trato. Los pocos comensales que había comenzaron a gritar y aplaudir de emoción, pero ninguno de los dos los escuchó.

 **Mayo 26, 4.00 pm**

 **Aeropuerto Charles de Gaulle**

 **Paris, Francia**

Lyfia esperaba impaciente la llegada de Fler. Le había llamado diciéndole que estaba en el aeropuerto y ella prometió estar ahí en media hora. Aprovecho ese tiempo para ir a la Sucursal de GHL que estaba ahí mismo y recogió el paquete que le había enviado su primo.

Ahora, viendo su reloj de muñeca, se dio cuenta que Fler llevaba diez minutos de retraso.

Volteo a ambos lados mientras sostenía su maleta y su paquete bajo el brazo. Unas manos le taparon los ojos haciendo que se tensara inmediatamente.

\- Adivina quién soy? – dijo una voz muy conocida por ella.

\- La loca que se acaba de salvar de un puñetazo en la cara? – contesto Lyfia sonriendo

\- Que agresiva! – dijo Fler abrazándola

Lyfia tuvo que separarse un momento para tratar de reconocer a la persona frente a ella.

\- Fler! Pero… que te hiciste! Tu hermoso cabello! – decía acariciando el cabello color ciruela, que a estas alturas lo traía hasta los hombros.

Fler se tomó su cabello y su semblante se ensombreció. Había olvidado lo diferente que se veía ahora.

\- Decidí ponerme a la moda. – Contesto Fler tomando la valija de su amiga – Pero ven, vamos! El Taxi nos espera.

Lyfia asintió con la cabeza y la siguió. Una lagrima cayo por su mejilla al imaginar el tipo de dolor del que tenía que haber sufrido Fler para sacrificar algo tan precioso para ella como lo era su cabello.

Llegaron a la Boutique donde ya las esperaba Thes.

\- Hey! Bienvenidas!

Lyfia sonrió, pero una alerta se le prendió en su cabeza. Que no esa era la niña que siempre estaba con Poseidón?

\- Hola Thes – dijo Fler dulcemente – Permíteme presentarte a Lyfia. Mi mejor amiga en Asgard.

Ambas estrecharon cortesías.

\- Puedo subir a platicar con ella Thes? Hace mucho que no la veo – pregunto Fler para asombro de Lyfia.

\- Seguro! Solo recuerda que tengo que subir a cambiarme a las siete para que bajes a cerrar. – dijo Thes entrando a su taller.

\- Si!

Fler tomo de la mano a Lyfia y la condujo hasta el departamento de arriba.

\- Café? O tal vez quieras descansar? – pregunto Fler dirigiéndose a la cocina – El viaje desde Asgard es largo y cansado.

Lyfia dejo su maleta en la puerta, le dio un rápido vistazo y la siguió.

\- Por qué no nos dejamos de rodeos y me cuentas lo que pasó. Y si necesitas llorar pues lloras que al fin que estamos solas y no sería la primera vez.- dijo

Fler la miro y le sonrió.

\- No… llorar ya no. No me quedan más lágrimas. – dijo mientras ponía agua en la tetera – Siéntate y te lo cuento.

Lyfia se sentó en uno de los banquitos de la barra y Fler le hizo un resumen de la historia. Lyfia la veía, la analizaba, sentía su dolor y algo más. Algo indefinido. Fler ya no era la misma que había salido de Asgard.

\- Y así me regrese con Thes y aquí vivo muy feliz. – dijo Fler mientras terminaba su café tranquilamente.

Verdaderamente Fler ya no sentía nada? Lyfia mientras escuchaba no había dejado de mirarla. Su reacción la había dejado helada. Era como si estuviera hablando con un pedazo de hielo.

\- Y no regresaste a Asgard porque…

\- …Hago responsable a mi hermana por escribir esas cosas horribles de mí en ese telegrama. Además, yo solo les voy a estorbar ahí como la hermana solterona de Hilda. – dijo con un poco de resentimiento en la voz.

\- Pero… algo me dice que Hilda es inocente de eso que la acusas. – dijo Lyfia tomándole la mano – Ella no es capaz de hablar mal de ti.

Fler se encogió de hombros. A esas alturas si fue ella o no ya no importaba. Camus la había rechazado de la peor manera, rompiendo su corazón y seguramente congelándolo con su polvo de diamantes.

\- De verdad Camus ya no te importa? – pregunto Lyfia – Mira que puedo preguntarle a Odín la manera de recuperarlo

\- No. – dijo Fler con firmeza – Ya me arrastre demasiado. Comí del fruto prohibido y pago las consecuencias por mi desobediencia. Camus dejo de existir para mí y ahora estoy comenzando mi nueva vida como Gigi.

Lyfia suspiro. Eso ni ella se lo creía. Aunque no llorara ni se le quebrara su voz, sus ojos no dejaban de ser totalmente expresivos, y el odio y rencor que veía en ellos no eran nada bueno.

\- Y te vas a quedar siendo la empleada de Thes toda la vida? – pregunto Lyfia

\- Sabes que me gusta la vida sencilla – respondió Fler – Además, no es tan mala.

\- Pero no estás viviendo… solo sobreviviendo! – reclamo Lyfia.

\- Me trajiste lo que te pedí? – pregunto Fler ignorando los reclamos de su amiga

\- Si… pero te la voy a encargar muchísimo. – dijo Levantándose por la caja que había dejado sobre su maleta y abriéndola delante de sus ojos – Es irremplazable.

Fler abrió grandes sus ojos y toco la cajita casi con reverencia.

\- Y funciona?

\- Pues… la leyenda dice que sí. Ha estado dentro de esa cajita tanto tiempo sin que nadie la use que no podría asegurarlo.

\- Y me ayudara a que no me reconozcan por mi cosmos, cierto?

\- Sí. Una vez que te lo pones, las personas que te busquen y no quieras que te encuentren no lo harán, incluso si están frente a ti. O al menos eso decía la bisabuela.

\- Interesante.

\- Que planeas Fler? Si no te han buscado a estas alturas… no creo que lo hagan ahora.

Fler sonrió pero era una sonrisa triste.

\- A Asgard no volveré aun. En este momento solo quiero venganza Lyfia y no me importa si tengo que invocar a Loki para conseguirlo.

Lyfia se estremeció y le dio por su lado asintiendo con la cabeza. Solo se quedaría tres días con su amiga y después regresaría a Asgard. Tenía que hablar con Odín y con Siegfried al respecto. Si Fler llegara a descubrir que su hermana era responsable de su dolor por medio de ese telegrama, el descongelamiento de los polos seria poco en comparación a lo que Fler podría hacer en contra de su hermana.

 **Mayo 26, 5.00 pm**

 **Cámara del Patriarca**

 **Santuario de Athena.**

\- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti Mu. – Exclamo Shion al leer el pergamino que el caballero le había entregado minutos antes, justo cuando regresara del Inframundo – Creo que has dejado muy en alto tu habilidades y tu sangre lemuriana.

Dohko, quien estaba con él, le lanzo una Mirada de advertencia. Athena ya una vez había reprendido a Shion por su favoritismo para con Mu. Shion ignoro a su amigo.

\- Gracias Maestro – dijo Mu sonriendo – Todo fue gracias a sus enseñanzas.

Shion le devolvió el pergamino. Sería un trofeo personal de Mu.

\- Como están las cosas allá abajo? Viste a Milo mientras estabas ahí?

\- Si Maestro pero… Esos dos se van a matar un día de estos – confeso Mu poniéndose de pie.

Shion y Dohko se miraron.

\- Cuales dos y por qué? – pregunto Shion.

\- Milo y Minos – contesto Mu

\- Creí que estaba en la cárcel – dijo Dohko

\- Nosotros también creímos que lo pondrían en la cárcel, pero contrario a eso, lo encerraron en Ptolomea con Minos para que fuera su esclavo personal. – dijo Mu

\- Eso es algo… inesperado – dijo Shion a Dohko

\- Y con Shaina de por medio, esos dos se la pasan peleando y discutiendo – dijo Mu

Shion movió la cabeza en signo de no estar de acuerdo con su comportamiento.

\- No saben cuánto anhelo que llegue el 14 de Junio y todas estas tarugadas terminen.- dijo en voz alta!

\- Shion!

\- Qué?

\- Estas en funciones! – reprendió Dohko.

\- Jaja Cierto. Mil disculpas. – dijo Shion agradeciendo que Kiki no estuviera ahí para escuchar su exabrupto – Me acompañan? Debo ver a Mayura y me serviría la compañía.

Ambos aceptaron y bajaron caminando mientras platicaban sobre algunos asuntos internos.

Estaban a escasos cien metros cuando una figura femenina de cabello negro se estampo contra Mu, quien estaba lo suficientemente distraído como para que ambos volaran unos metros y ella cayera sobre él.

Shion y Dohko solo rieron al ver la escena: Geist aturdida sobre Mu quien en lugar de estar sorprendido solo sonreía. Sus brazos instintivamente se habían cerrado en un reflejo protector.

Mayura, Geist y Shaina estaban tomando las fotografías para el calendario cuando habían sentido la presencia de Shion cerca y Geist había aventado la cámara a Mayura y salido corriendo para interceptarlos antes de que llegara al recinto. Lo que no tomo en cuenta es la velocidad con la que salió y que Shion no estaba solo.

Ver a Mu ahí debajo de ella, despertó ciertos recuerdos.

 **Flashback**

Geist estaba muy contenta recogiendo los últimos vestigios de su fiesta de cumpleaños. Una y otra vez volteaba a ver su arreglo y sonreía. Los dulces y bombones los había compartido con las niñas, quedando únicamente las flores y el osito. Era el primer muñeco de peluche que alguien le regalaba en toda su vida y estaba muy contenta, tanto por eso como que su querida Shaina pudo regresar a tiempo, sana y salva para su cumpleaños. No le importo que no le trajera regalo. Solo con saber que ella estaba ahí con ella era suficiente.

Cuando termino, recogió lo que quedaba de su arreglo y se fue a su cabaña. Tomo un florero de barro que tenía, le coloco agua fresca y una a una fue quitando las rosas de su arreglo y con unas tijeras le sesgaba el tallo como Shaina le había ensenado que hacia Afrodita para mantenerlas frescas más tiempo mientras tarareaba una canción. Ya había terminado de pasar todas las rosas cuando escucho ruidos afuera de su cabaña e hizo un movimiento brusco que hizo que con su codo rozara lo que quedaba del arreglo y cayera al suelo.

Maldiciendo su torpeza se agacho para recogerlo y al tomar su muñeco, se dio cuenta de que la base donde estaba sentado se había desprendido. No era una base que estuviera pegado al muñeco. Geist la tomo y algo sonó hueco. La agito un poco más y volvió a sonar algo. Sorprendida, deshizo como pudo la base de acetato violeta y descubrió una cajita alargada de terciopelo negro. Emocionada la abrió y vio el collar más fabuloso que había tenido en sus manos. A juego con sus aretes de flor de Liz, este collar estaba hecho en algún otro metal blanco, tipo gargantilla, donde todos y cada uno de los grandes eslabones eran una flor de Liz con un piedrita blanca como diamante en el centro de cada eslabón y los dos eslabones principales, eran dos grandes tanzanitas violetas en forma de corazón engarzadas en el mismo material del collar.

Geist lo contemplaba con reverencia cuando vio que un pequeño papel enrollado estaba clavado en la cajita. Lo destapo y lo leyó:

 _Estamos tan cerca, pero nunca nos tocamos  
Tengo que llevar esta máscara un tiempo suficientemente largo  
Para alejarme de todos los ojos que nos están mirando  
Como dos criminales con el sueño de robar  
Ni un rastro se encuentra de la manera en que nos sentimos  
Con nuestros corazones en la línea, nos rendimos y nos alejamos_

 _Amor secreto, todas las cosas que hacemos  
Por un amor secreto, cariño, tú y yo  
Tenemos un amor secreto  
Quedándonos encubiertos y fuera de la vista  
Si nadie lo sabe, entonces, lo estamos haciendo bien  
Amor secreto  
Tenemos un amor secreto_

 _Cuando estás viviendo una vida que tienes que negar  
Cuando te sientes como nos sentimos, pero tienes que seguir mintiendo  
Simplemente te va a destruir por dentro  
Cuando caminamos el uno al otro en una habitación llena de gente  
Y nadie ve cómo te estoy mirando  
Pero nos veremos en un minuto en una cita  
Sólo tú sabes a lo que me refiero_

 _Amor secreto, todas las cosas que hacemos  
Por un amor secreto, cariño, tú y yo  
Tenemos un amor secreto  
Quedándonos encubiertos y fuera de la vista  
Si nadie lo sabe, entonces, lo estamos haciendo bien  
Amor secreto  
Tenemos un amor secreto  
Bueno, supongo que es un secreto_

 _Feliz Cumpleaños!_

 _M_

Geist sonrió mientras atesoraba el papelito y veía el collar. Rápidamente lo quito de su cajita y se lo puso. Fue hacia el espejo para admirarlo. Sus ojos brillaban y un leve rubor la cubrió porque estaba tocando algo que había hecho con sus propias manos.

 **Fin del flashback**

\- Ejem ejem – carraspeó Shion haciendo que ambos chicos reaccionaran.

Geist se levantó rápidamente y Mu también.

\- Mil disculpas. No vi por donde corría – se disculpó Geist con una reverencia a Shion

\- Si nos dimos cuenta Geist. – contesto Shion por debajo de la máscara con una sonrisa. A quien creían que engañaban esos dos? – Necesito hablar con Mayura y con Marín. Sería posible que las llamaras?

Geist volteo hacia el recinto. Mayura debería estar terminando ya con la última sesión de fotos de Shaina para el calendario erótico para Minos y Marín estaba entrenando en la playa con Kakyuu.

Si Shion se sorprendió al leer lo que estaba pensando no lo demostró.

\- Sí señor. Si me lo permite iré a llamarlas. – dijo Geist

\- Ve.

Los tres caballeros miraban como corría hacia el recinto y Mu se quedó mirándola unos segundos después de que Shion y Dohko habían cambiado de dirección hacia la playa.

Geist envió a una de las niñas a llamarle a Marín y ella fue directamente por Mayura.

\- Que tramas ahora Shion – pregunto Dohko

\- De hecho, nada. – contesto el patriarca – Enviare a Marín a una misión humanitaria que espero le sirva para que se despabile de todo lo que le ha sucedido últimamente.

\- Misión Humanitaria? – pregunto Mu interesado.

Shion asintió.

\- Saga y Camus lograron rescatar a Laura pero aparentemente en condiciones bastante precarias. – Explico Shion a los dos caballeros – Camus me llamo para solicitar ayuda pues hay situaciones en las que ninguno de los dos, como varones que son, quiere meter mano Jajaja.

\- Por qué no te pidió que la trajeras para curarla? – pregunto Dohko.

\- Porque Saga no es estúpido. Sabe que pesa una condena sobre su cabeza aquí y que él no podría atenderla personalmente – contesto Shion – Y eso parece que es un problema para ellos.

\- Y a un hospital? – pregunto Mu curioso

\- Ella no quiere ir a un hospital y además la chica no tiene papeles Mu. Ni siquiera la pueden sacar del país en el que están. – respondió Shion

\- Pero no es algo irresponsable… - comenzó a decir Dohko antes de que Shion lo interrumpiera enfadado.

\- Dohko! En serio que estas peor que los otros once! Si no te parece que la mande por qué no lo dices y acabamos con las explicaciones que en primera no tengo por qué estar dando?

Tanto Mu como Dohko se quedaron callados.

\- Mu! Ve a tu casa a descansar y tu Dohko… ve a ver si ya crecieron las rosas de Afrodita. – dijo volteando hacia donde Mayura ya se veía venir caminando tranquilamente.

Ambos caballeros, acostumbrados a sus 5 minutos de mal humor, hicieron una reverencia y regresaron a la colina mientras dejaban a Shion hablando a solas con Mayura. Si era una mala decisión el enviar a Marín lejos del Santuario, eso solo el tiempo lo diría.

 **Mayo 26, 12.00 pm**

 **Oficina de Mesis**

 **Belo Horizonte, Brasil**

Momo estaba armando un frasco de su famoso "Moco de King Kong" para hacerle una broma a alguna de sus hermanas cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

\- Ya llegue-eeee – dijo Mesis canturreando y bailando.

\- Vaya hermanita… parece que regresaste de muy buen humor. – dijo Momo alzando todos sus triques rápidamente. Mesis no tenía el más mínimo sentido del humor y si veía que intentaba hacer una broma a alguien, lo sacaría de su oficina de las mismísimas bolas.

\- Tus hermanas te envían saludos – dijo acostándose en el sofá de piel – Para variar ganamos todos los torneos en los que entramos. Comienzo a aburrirme de siempre ganar.

\- Que chiste! Eres la diosa de la fortuna! – Dijo momo mientras terminaba de recoger su tiradero.

\- Que insinúas? – dijo medio levantándose para verlo con ojos de pistola – Que hacemos trampa?

\- Noooooooo cómo crees – dijo Momo con un tono cantadito – Por cierto… tu hermana favorita estuvo aquí.

\- En serio? Y que quería? – dijo Mesis interesada. Su hermana era mal comprendida por la mayoría pero no dejaba de ser su hermana

\- Jajaja se le perdió el marido y lo anda buscando Jajaja. – se burló Momo – Tu sabias que se había casado?

\- No, la verdad es que… no he hablado con ella en como seis meses. – dijo Mesis muy seria – Que no se supone que andaba en Turquía o algo así?

Momo se encogió de hombros.

\- Como carajos quieres que le lleve el rastro a todos 18 hermanos. A excepción de Hypnos y Thanatos que siempre están en el mismo lugar, los demás andan de pata de perro y…

No pudo terminar porque un pesado cojín de piel cayó sobre su cara con fuerza.

\- Me estás diciendo perra?

\- No Mesis… hablo de todos los demás – dijo Momo doliéndose del tortazo.

\- Mas te vale… Ah y que te cuento… conocí al hombre de mi vida!

Momo rolo los ojos. Cuantas veces había escuchado eso desde que trabajaba junto a ella? Mil? Mil quinientas veces?

\- Aja… y este que o qué?

Mesis junto las manos y puso ojos esperanzados.

\- Es alto, fuerte, guapo, supe varonil, y tierno y tiene cosmo y…

\- Y debe de tener novia!

Mesis volteo a verlo enojada.

\- Las novias pueden desaparecer!

\- Y tú eres la experta en eso, verdad? – dijo Momo con sarcasmo.

\- Claro que no! Además esa chapis no es rival para mí. Parece más una niña de secundaria que una mujer.

\- O sea que la viste?

\- Sí. Pero como dije, no es rival para mí.

\- Y… ese hombre tan fabuloso tiene nombre? – dijo Momo sentándose en la silla de piel que siempre ocupaba Mesis frente al escritorio.

Mesis suspiró.

\- Aldebarán

Momo abrió la boca sorprendido.

\- No jodas!

\- Hey!

\- Te adivino cómo es?

\- Nunca lo vas a logra-ar – dijo Mesis canturreando

Momo saco un folder de un cajón, lo abrió y se puso de espaldas a Mesis.

\- Moreno, 2.10 de estatura, 130 kilos, cabello corto y negro, cejas pobladas, ojos negros, abdominales marcados.

\- Mmm… yummi… sigue! – animo Mesis cerrando los ojos para recordarlo.

\- Vive en Belo Horizonte, viene de Grecia donde se desenvuelve como Santo Dorado de Athena…

Mesis se incorporó rápidamente

\- Que dijiste?

\- …Llego a Brasil los primeros días de Abril, se ganó una beca en el Cruzeiro A.C. y ahora funge como juez de línea para la Asociación Brasileña de Árbitros de Futbol.

Mesis corrió hacia Momo y volteo la silla.

\- Como diablos sabes eso?

Momo le aventó molesto el folder.

\- Porque ese es el imbécil que nos está haciendo perder dinero! – y al ver la cara de asombro de Mesis quien abrió rápidamente el archivo – Así es. La gran Mesis está enamorada de su enemigo. Irónico no?

Mesis salió corriendo de la oficina con el folder en la mano mientras momo sonreía. Su perfecta hermana no lo era tanto.

 **Mayo 26, 12.00 pm**

 **Lobby Bar del Hotel Columbus Isle**

 **San Salvador, Bahamas**

Minos, vestido con un traje de vestir negro hecho de algodón especialmente para el clima caluroso, observaba curioso a la muchacha que estaba sentada en el sofá de enfrente. Rubia de ojos grises y con una trenza bastante gruesa, parecía muy joven. Qué interés podría tener Kanon en ella? Recordaba haberla visto en el bar de la alberca cuando estaba ahí trabajando como barman, pero no había despertado su interés como otras de sus compañeras. Parecía una chica demasiado sencilla para sus gustos.

\- De verdad no esperaba que usted viniera a decirme que está dispuesto a representar a mi hermano, señor Minos – dijo sorprendida – Cuando le solicite ayuda a mi… amigo, yo jamás aspire a tan grande honor. El señor Julián dice que usted no ha perdido nunca un solo caso!

\- Si bueno… parece que "su amigo" tiene buenos contactos Señorita Smirnov – dijo Minos

\- Pero… le dijo que… tenia medios limitados para liquidar su trabajo? – pregunto Tania apenada.

Minos sonrió de forma burlona. No esperaba menos.

\- Digamos que, no debería preocuparse por eso. – dijo Minos – A decir verdad, ya fui a presentarme como su nuevo representante y revise su expediente. Puedo hacer que su hermano salga fácilmente.

\- En serio? Qué bien!

\- La pregunta es… que tan rápido quiere que salga?

Tania parpadeo varias veces mientras trataba de entender lo que Minos le decía pero al final no pudo.

\- Lo siento… no entiendo la pregunta.- dijo finalmente

\- Me refiero a que usted conoce a su hermano mejor que yo – dijo Minos inclinándose frente a ella – Cree que haya aprendido su lección para que no vuelva a caer en la tentación? O que necesita mucho más para hacerlo.

Tania iba a contestarle pero no pudo. La verdad es que no había podido ir a visitar a su hermano aun, y aunque se comunicaba con el regularmente, le gustaría verlo antes de tomar esa decisión.

\- Que tan rápido dice que puede sacarlo? – pregunto Tania

Minos la miro a los ojos.

\- Tres semanas.

Tania abrió grandes los ojos. Tan rápido? Y por qué el otro abogado no lo había hecho?

\- Pienso pedirle unos días al Sr. Julián a principios de mes para ir a ver a mi hermano. Me gusta su idea de darle una lección – dijo Tania – Puedo comunicarme con usted después de que eso suceda?

\- Desde luego. – dijo extendiéndole su tarjeta – Yo no tengo la menor prisa. Lo que si me gustaría que me la dijera lo antes posible, ya que tengo ocupada la segunda mitad de Junio.

\- Oh si desde luego! Su compromiso con la señorita Shaina verdad?

Minos alzo una ceja.

\- Los chismes corren rápido por aquí.

Tania sonrió.

\- No. Mi amigo me lo menciono. Creo que él trabaja con ella. Siempre se refiere a ella como "su jefa" aunque sigo sin entender como puede ser si ella es tan joven.

Ahora fue el turno de Minos de sonreír.

\- Eso es algo que me encanta de ella.

\- Disculpen…. Interrumpo algo importante? – dijo una voz conocida por ambos

Voltearon al mismo tiempo y Saga con una cara de pocos amigos miraba hacia ellos con un aparato de rayos x portátil en la mano.

Minos simplemente se recargo indiferente en su asiento. No era el momento de perder los estribos. Pero Tania si estaba a punto de perderlos. Kanon estaba interrumpiendo su reunión con Minos. Qué tal que lo hacía enojar y dejaba el caso? No podía permitírselo.

\- No, no te disculpamos. – dijo Tania – Porque no buscas un bosque y te pierdes en él?

Saga la miro irritado barriéndola de arriba a abajo. En serio se atrevía a hablarle así?

\- Minos, me permites unas palabras antes de seguir con lo que sea que dirás que estás haciendo? – dijo Saga muy serio

\- No. Estoy ocupado. Lárgate – contesto Minos volteando hacia Tania

A Saga no le sorprendió la respuesta, así que tuvo que usar el plan B. Abrió su celular y le mostro las fotos que acababa de tomarle sonriéndole a Tania y en algún punto tomando su mano. En realidad solo había sido para tranquilizarla pero quien se lo iba a creer.

\- Discúlpeme un momento Señorita Smirnov. No tardare y podremos reanudar nuestra reunión. – dijo Minos levantándose lentamente.

Tania asintió con los puños cerrados viendo a Saga con odio. Saga ni siquiera se inmuto. Ni siquiera cuando Tania dentro de su enojo, le enseno el dedo anular de su mano en un ademan por demás grosero antes de levantarse y comenzar a textear en su celular.

Caminaron solo unos pasos antes de que Minos se estirara y se recargara en la pared displicentemente.

\- Se puede saber ahora que quieres? – pregunto Minos – Me haces perder mi valioso tiempo.

\- Shaina sabe que estas aquí?

\- Eso no te importa. Pero para tranquilizarte te diré que sí.

\- Y sabe que estas tan bien acompañado? – pregunto Saga con ironía

Minos no contesto. A donde quería llegar Saga? Al Chantaje?

\- En serio Saga que carajo quieres?

\- Quiero pedirte un favor.

\- Ja! Y que te hace pensar que mereces que yo te haga un favor.

\- Tu sentido de caballerosidad y del deber.

Minos miro a Saga fijamente. No estaba bromeando.

\- Yo… lamento haberte golpeado en la boda de Milo.

\- No no es cierto. Te encanto hacerlo. Justo en este momento quieres volverlo a hacer – dijo Minos con una sonrisa.

\- Si bueno, está bien, lo acepto. No lo lamento y lo volvería a hacer. – confeso Saga – Y me pongo en tus manos para la revancha si me ayudas a hacer sufrir al alma de un desgraciado al que envié a tus dominios hace unos dos días.

\- No gracias – contesto Minos volteando hacia Tania quien seguía texteando – Estoy muy ocupado.

\- Por favor…

\- No… por cierto… estas estrenando nuevo look?

\- Qué?

\- Por tu mechón a la tongolele jeje

Saga se tomó instintivamente el cabello. Cierto. Le quedaba aun un mechón gris, pero ya casi desaparecía.

\- Si bueno… es parte del problema anterior. Ese tipo le hizo daño a mi novia…

\- Ya lo mataste… Que tanto mas quieres?

\- Quiero que siga sufriendo, así como ella lo sigue haciendo – dijo Saga bajando la mirada.

\- Explícate.

Saga puso el aparato de rayos x en una mesita y saco su celular del pantalón. Busco entre la galería de imágenes hasta que llego a las que le interesaban. Le paso el teléfono a Minos, quien observo las fotografías una por una.

\- Tuvo algún accidente?

\- No. Te sonara familiar, pero la secuestraron, la torturaron y la golpearon por no entregarles su cuerpo voluntariamente – dijo Saga en un susurro. Apenas podía contener sus emociones.

Minos regreso la mirada a las fotografías. Ese tipo era un experto y su grado de Sadismo se asemejaba al de él.

\- Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer nada. – dijo regresándole el celular.

Minos se dio la vuelta y Saga dijo en voz lo bastante fuerte

\- Hace poco tu pasaste por lo mismo – dijo haciendo que Minos se detuviera pero no volteara – Sé que si hubieras tenido la oportunidad hubieras hecho lo mismo con Ares, pero por cuestiones políticas no puedes tocarlo…

Minos cerro los puños. Era cierto. Si bien estaba herido todo ese tiempo que paso con Shaina, si se hubiera podido vengar del HDP de Ares, lo hubiera hecho.

\- …Te pido me ayudes a vengarla y al mismo tiempo puedes descargar toda esa frustración en este imbécil.

\- No debo. Su juicio debe ser justo – dijo Minos entre dientes

\- Si la vida no es justa, dudo que la muerte lo sea – dijo Saga – No me harás que le llame a Shaina para que ella te lo pida verdad? Sabes que lo hará si yo se lo pido y no te podrás negar. O en el peor de los casos, Shaina es celosa verdad? Le gustaría ver estas y muchas otras fotos que puedo conseguir de lo bien que la pasas sin ella?

La mirada que Minos le envió a Saga hubiera hecho retroceder al mismísimo Hades. Saga sabía que había llegado a su límite. Si jalaba más la cuerda la iba a romper. Minos volteó a ver el techo. Había por lo menos cuatro cámaras grabando y sabía que Poseidón las revisaba regularmente. Si atacaba a Saga, aparte del escándalo, pago de daños y no volver a ser admitido en el lugar, se echaría al cuello a Hades, Athena y Poseidón. No. Tenía que ser más astuto.

\- Lárgate de mí vista Saga. – dijo Señalando la puerta – O llamo para que te saquen.

Saga tomo el aparato de la silla y se detuvo junto a él. Ninguno de los dos se miró.

\- Me vas a ayudar?

\- Lo pensare.

\- Suficiente para mí. Gracias de antemano. – Dijo siguiéndose de largo hacia la casa de Kanon.

Minos estaba enojado. Se dirigió a recepción.

\- Disculpa Jackie – dijo a la recepcionista entregándole su tarjeta – Podrías por favor cargar a mi tarjeta los daños?

\- Uhhh… cuales daños Señor Minos? – pregunto la mujer buscando algo roto.

\- Estos.

Minos tomo cada uno de los jarrones, floreros, estantes, y pinturas que había en recepción y los hizo añicos en sus manos o arrojándolos contra la pared y el suelo.

Tania, quien había salido al estacionamiento, llego corriendo al escuchar el escándalo, pero encontró a Minos recargado en la pared esperándola con una sonrisa mientras personal de limpieza llegaban en silencio a limpiar.

\- Pero que carambas paso aquí? – pregunto Tania asombrada.

\- El demonio de Tasmania pasó por aquí – Contesto Minos – Que te parece si vamos al restaurante y seguimos con la conversación. Debo regresar hoy mismo a mi oficina.

Tania asintió y ambos salieron hacia allá.

Saga camino pocos metros fuera del hotel cuando encontró dos figuras familiares en el camino.

\- Marín! Mayura! – dijo corriendo hacia ellas.

\- Saga! – dijo Marín corriendo a encontrarlo – No sabíamos hacia dónde dirigirnos.

\- Este lugar es un poco confuso. Síganme por favor. Gracias por venir. – dijo sonriendo

No tardaron más de cinco minutos caminando cuando llegaron a la cabaña de Kanon. Saga les abrió la puerta. Camus estaba a la orilla de la cama con su mano sobre la frente de Laura, tratando de bajarle la fiebre. Se veía cansado, triste y preocupado y el calor no le ayudaba mucho.

\- Buenas Tardes – dijeron las chicas.

\- Hola – respondió Camus

\- Ya que la caballería está aquí… - dijo Saga – Camus… ve a descansar por favor.

\- No. Yo quiero ver.

\- Camus… - intervino Mayura – No debes estar aquí en este momento para poder preservar un poco la dignidad y el pudor de la chica. Además si no descansas ahora que está tranquila, más adelante será más difícil. Prometemos llamarte tan pronto terminemos. De acuerdo?

Camus comenzó a bostezar y asintió con la cabeza, saliendo así de la habitación.

Saga prendió el aparato de rayos X y lo fue pasando por el cuerpo de Laura. Le tomo aproximadamente media hora pasarlo por todo su cuerpo. Sorprendentemente, solo tenía dos costillas fracturadas y las dos muñecas luxadas.

Suspirando de alivio Saga bajo el aparato y lo puso sobre una de las mesitas para que se enfriara, dejándose caer sobre la silla junto a la cama.

\- Tu también ve a descansar. Nosotras nos encargaremos de atenderla mientras tanto. – dijo Mayura con voz seria mientras Marín sacaba todo lo que habían traído en su morral.

\- No gracias. – dijo Saga – Prefiero quedarme.

\- No te estaba preguntando – dijo Mayura – Lárgate!

Refunfuñando por haber escuchado lo mismo dos veces en menos de dos horas, Saga salió hacia la sala.

\- Qué horror! Que crees que pudo haberle pasado? – dijo Marín cuando Saga hubo salido.

\- Tiene signos de golpes y tortura – dijo Mayura – Debemos bañarla y cambiarla de ropa antes de atender sus heridas. – Marín asintió – Yo también traje en mi morral una muda, pero tendrás que comprarle más mañana.

Marín volvió a asentir. Tomaba nota mental de todo. No era la primera vez que curaba a un herido, pero definitivamente esto iba más allá de lo que ella jamás hubiera visto.

Mayura cerro la habitación con su cosmos, haciéndolo a prueba de ruidos. Esos dos hombres necesitaban descansar aunque ambos eran demasiado tercos. Ambas tomaron su tiempo para bañarla, lavarle el cabello, y otras acciones básicas de higiene.

\- Mayura… - dijo Marín mientras le trenzaba su cabello – Crees que… Shaina haya sufrido así?

\- No lo creo. – contesto Mayura mientras le acomodaba la nueva ropa interior a Laura – Y aunque así hubiera sido, Shaina fue entrenada desde niña para soportarlo y sanar rápidamente. Esta chica no lo fue.

\- Entiendo – dijo derramando una lagrima por su amiga – Yo escuche sin querer la conversación que ella tuvo contigo…

\- Lo sé. Te sentí. – dijo Mayura buscando lo necesario en la caja de material de curación que tenía Saga junto a la cama – Nunca te ensenaron acerca de la privacidad.

\- Lo siento. Escuche mi nombre y no pude contenerme – dijo Marín – Me he portado muy mal con ella y te juro que no sé por qué. Yo no soy así! Te dijo que por mi culpa no vivía en el recinto?

Mayura volteo a ver a Marín, quien mantenía la mirada baja con sus dedos trenzando el final del cabello de Laura.

\- No. No me ha dicho nada, pero estoy segura que no fuiste tú la culpable Marín. – contesto sacando muchas vendas – Ella no te culpa de nada. Te quiere bien.

\- Pero entonces…

\- Shaina está pasando por demasiados cambios en muy poco tiempo. Por muy fuerte que ella sea, todo eso la afecta. Tenle un poco de paciencia.

\- Mas?

\- Y lo que te falta.

Marín iba a contestar cuando ambas sintieron que Laura se movía. Era lógico. Ahora que Saga estaba dormido, el cosmo que mantenía a Laura inconsciente, se había debilitado.

Ambas se acercaron tranquilamente cada una de un lado de la cama. Laura intentaba hablar pero su garganta la tenía seca. Mayura le acerco un poco de agua dándoselo a beber gentilmente.

\- Do… donde… estoy? – murmuró

\- Tranquila. – dijo Mayura – Ya estas a salvo. Todo está bien.

Para sorpresa de ambas chicas, Laura después de un momento en el que intentaba analizar su entorno, comenzó a sollozar, y retorcerse con apenas unas pocas fuerzas.

\- No, no está todo bien. ¡Lo Mató! ¡Y fue mi culpa! – decía volteando la cabeza para ambos lados con desesperación. – Yo tengo que morirme también! Al menos no me vio así! No podría volver a mirarlo a los ojos! Él nunca podría amarme ahora! – gritaba Laura sudando profusamente.

Mayura le limpio el sudor de la frente con una toallita mientras Marín le tomaba de la mano que tenía la venoclisis para evitar que se la zafara por error.

\- Laura, nadie va a juzgarte por algo que estaba más allá de tu control. Y él no está muerto. Está durmiendo porque estuvo buscándote sin rendirse y lo necesitaba. No te desesperes. – dijo Mayura mientras le cerraba los ojos aplicándole su cosmos para que volviera a dormir.

Marín estaba en silencio mientras veía caer de nuevo a Laura en un sueño profundo.

\- Creo que… No voy a poder yo sola Mayura. Quédate por favor!

\- No. Te mandaron a ti, no a mí. Me quedare esta noche para darte instrucciones precisas del que como y cuando, pero no puedes decepcionar a Shion así, me oyes?

Marín asintió.

\- Además no estás sola. Saga y Camus estarán aquí, es solo que hay cosas en las que ellos son completamente inútiles. Comprendes?

A Marín se le subió el rubor a su rostro pero volvió a asentir.

\- Atiende sus heridas con el ungüento cicatrizante que trajimos, con cuidado de no dañar la piel alrededor y véndaselas. Yo te supervisare. Después aplicaremos los parches calientes donde lo necesitan y al final sus quemaduras.

Tal como se lo indico Mayura, Marín se puso unos guantes esterilizados y atendió su herida en el pecho primero, después sus muñecas y al final las herida en el muslo y en la clavícula.

Cambio de guantes, y atendió sus manos y pies para tratar las ampollas y le aplico unos parches refrescantes en la planta de los pies antes de vendarlos. Contrarrestaría el ardor que sentía por las quemaduras al mismo tiempo que ayudaría a reponer la piel.

Marín se limpió el sudor con la manga y volvió a cambiar de ungüento esta vez para los golpes. Al verlos, el flashazo de un recuerdo reprimido le corto la respiración: Ella estaba en la misma posición de Laura, pero un chico de melena color miel la curaba con un método muy singular. Volteo a ver a Mayura, pero siguió trabajando en silencio.

Minutos más tarde, otro flashazo cruzo por su mente: Ella estaba dormida abrazando a un chico de cabello rubio que tenía desnudo el torso, cansada de soportar el dolor de su corazón roto. Tuvo que detener un momento lo que estaba haciendo para poder parpadear y eliminar esa imagen de su cabeza. Que carajos había sido eso?

Mayura sabía que algo estaba pasando en la cabeza de Marín pero no dijo nada. Era fácil de leer.

Marín regreso a su tarea con dedicación. Minutos más tarde otro flashazo le quito la respiración: su amor había sido traicionado y había una niña de por medio como prueba.

Marín comenzó a hiperventilar y Mayura tuvo que correr para evitar que se le cayera lo que tenía en las manos.

\- Estas bien? – le pregunto

\- Yo… no se…

\- Siéntate por favor. Yo terminare con esto. – dijo Mayura mientras Marín asentía en silencio.

Se sentó en la silla a los pies de la cama. Los recuerdos sucedían uno a uno: Aioria, el ataque en la boda de Milo, su primera vez y todos los que incluían a Aioria en su vida… incluyendo uno muy importante para ella: Su primer beso.

Tuvo que taparse la cara de vergüenza al recordarlo, pues no fue con Aioria… sino con Shaka de Virgo.


	125. Chapter 125

**Capítulo 123**

 **Mayo 26, 8.10 pm**

 **Tercera casa de Géminis**

 **Santuario de Athena.**

Kanon terminaba de platicar con Aioria, quien tenía la guardia. Aioros había visto salir a Marín con una maleta y no sabía a donde se había dirigido. No la sentía dentro del Santuario y estaba preocupado y le había pedido a Kanon que si escuchaba algo por favor se lo dijera para tranquilizarse. Este había accedido y se había metido a su casa justo a tiempo para que su celular recibiera una notificación de Tania para bajar una App. No teniendo nada mejor que hacer, se puso a descargarla y casi de inmediato recibió su primer mensaje de Tania.

T Estoy que me lleva el carajo!

K Hola!

T Perdón! No te interrumpí el trabajo? Es que estaba tan enojada… más bien aún lo estoy.

K No, de hecho ya estoy en casa. Son ocho horas de diferencia recuerdas? Como estas?

T Ofuscada

K Y eso? Que te hicieron?

T Llego un bruto, mal educado, HDP a interrumpir mi cita con el señor Minos!

K Ouch. Creo que no te cae muy bien

T Me cae en el hígado pero eso no fue todo… el *&^%$( (inserta la grosería que quieras aquí) me ignoro, me barrio y le valió que yo tuviera algo muy importante que tratar con él. El señor Minos tampoco estaba muy contento.

K Eso cuando fue?

T Justo ahora!

K Ahhh vaya. Estas entonces en el hotel?

T Sí. Como conseguiste que representara a mi hermano?

K Pues… me puse de rodillas y le rogué y le rogué

T Jajaja no! ya en serio!

K Es en serio!

T Bueno, si no me quieres decir está bien. No puedo reprocharte nada después de todo lo que estás haciendo por mí.

K Que tal el clima?

T Húmedo y Caluroso como cada mayo.

K Yo quiero que llueva. Me gusta la lluvia.

T Aquí no te gustara. Hay truenos y relámpagos.

K Por eso mismo. Se pone más interesante. Pero entonces, sigues con Minos o no.

T Esta platicando con el idiota ese.

K Jajaja ya! No puede ser tan malo!

T Claro que sí, me jode cada vez que puede, incluso intento…

K Intento..?

T Mmm… olvídalo. Creo que estaba borracho. No lo tomo en cuenta.

K Uhhh… es vecino tuyo?

T Uy no! Ningún vecino mío podría hablarle al Señor Minos como lo hizo. Es un cabeza hueca amigo del Señor Julián. Tal vez lo conozcas. Se llama Kanon.

Kanon hizo malabares para que no se le cayera el teléfono de la impresión.

K Espérate… Kanon está con Minos?

T Sip. Y por lo que veo están discutiendo. Mejor me salgo al estacionamiento. No quiero verme como una metiche. Tú lo conoces?

K Si

T El Señor Julián lo tiene en alta estima. Para mí solo es un estúpido mujeriego más.

K Jajaja bueno… no te equivocas, pero no puedes negar que está muy guapo y tiene con qué.

T Si bueno, pero ese no es el punto!

K Y entonces cuál es? No es casado, esta joven, tiene buen trabajo…

T Tú también y tú no eres así.

K Uhhh… tú no puedes saberlo

T Pues si lo sé! Espera. Kanon ya se fue, tengo que regresar al Lobby. Te escribo luego.

K Ok.

Kanon guardo el celular y se aventó en el sofá. Ok. Si necesitaba una comprobación de que Tania lo odiaba, ahí estaba por escrito. Bueno… no era ni la primera ni la única… y entonces porque le dolía?

Cerro los ojos unos minutos, y sin querer se quedó dormido. El celular lo volvió a despertar.

K Parakalos

M Kanon, soy Minos.

K Minos, buenas noches.

M Solo para informarte que ya me puse de acuerdo con Smirnov como quedamos.

K Muchas gracias.

M Y para decirte que le voy a romper su estúpida sonrisa a tu hermano.

Kanon se incorporó del sillón. Entonces era cierto. Saga había hablado con Minos.

K No sé qué te dijo, pero por favor, no lleguen a eso.

M Kanon… intenta chantajearme!

K Que que?

M Estaba con Tania y comenzó a tomar fotos. Intenta que haga lo que él quiere o le mandara las fotos a Shaina! Y no voy a permitir ser manipulado por ese imbécil!

K Pero qué carajo…!

M No voy a permitir que le meta estupideces que no son en la cabeza a Shaina…

K Tu y yo sabemos que solo estas ahí para ayudar a Tania y a mí.

M Aja. Pero tu celosa Sanbocho no lo sabe.

K No sé qué carajos te pidió, pero compréndelo. Está pasando por un momento muy difícil.

M Y debo sentir compasión por ese idiota? No! Es más. Voy a hacer lo contrario a lo que me pidió. Puedo asegurarte que le va a doler tanto que querrá venir a golpearme al mismo inframundo.

K Pues que te pidió?

M Necesito que vayas con Shaina y le expliques quien es Tania y porque estoy aquí.

K Ahorita?

M Sí.

K Ya debe estar dormida!

M Por favor! Son casi las nueve. Ella no se duerme hasta después de las 10.

K Tu como sabes eso?

M Por qué es la hora en la que le llamo. Así que tienes una hora para subir y decirle todo.

Kanon se tomó la cabeza. Si no lo hacía, Minos en su capricho dejaba a Tania sin representación, Shaina se enojaría con Minos si Saga llegaba a enviarle esas foto, Saga se enojaría con Kanon si sabía que estaba en contacto con Minos. Su vida se le estaba complicando aún más.

K Está bien. Voy a subir a decirle a Shaina todo el asunto de Tania, pero deja en paz a Saga. No está en su mejor momento.

M Kanon… yo estoy viviendo mi vida muy tranquilo y llega tu hermano a joderme otra vez y quieres que lo deje en paz? Quien crees que soy? La madre Teresa?

K No desde luego que no, y por eso mismo. Él tampoco está manco y este va a ser un pleito que solo terminara dañando a los que quieren.

M Desde cuando eres tan malditamente cursi Kanon? Sube a platicar con Shaina y yo no le hare nada a Pepe le Pu Jajaja por esta única ocasión.

K Quién?

M Olvídalo. Regreso a mi casa y llegando le llamare a Shaina. Te mantendré al tanto de lo que ocurra con el muchacho.

K Gracias.

Minos colgó el teléfono y Kanon solo suspiro mientras salía rumbo a la Oficina de Shaina. Seguro que si se hubiera quedado en el bando de Poseidón, no tendría que estar pasando por todo esto.

 **Mayo 26, 8.15 pm**

 **Octava Casa de Escorpio**

 **Santuario de Athena.**

Shaina, de nuevo vestida en su uniforme, con una canasta en la mano, toco la puerta.

\- Quién?

\- Soy Shaina Samira.

\- Adelante esta abierto – grito

Shaina inhaló profundamente antes de abrir. Enarcó una ceja cuando vio a Samira en posición de Loto sobre la alfombra de la sala con muchos papeles a su alrededor y una mesita baja por si necesitaba escribir. Donde había quedado el glamour?

Samira estaba con una pijama de pantalón y playera que sorprendió a Shaina.

\- Salam Samira!

\- wa-`alaykum assalām Shaina – dijo Samira – Ven, pasa. Perdón que no me levante, pero cada día me cuesta más trabajo.

\- Por él bebe?

\- Sí, no porque pese mucho, pero mis piernas están comenzando a retener un poco de líquido y me duelen – dijo sonriendo mientras le ofrecía con la mano sentarse frente a ella – Ven. Ayúdame a checar la lista de invitados. No te esperaba hasta mañana.

\- Voy subiendo apenas y como no sé qué tan ocupada vaya a estar mañana – dijo Shaina subiéndose un poco el vestido para poder acomodarse igual que Samira y quitándose la máscara dejándola frente a ella – Aunque últimamente Shion casi no me está dejando trabajo.

Samira le sonrió mientras le extendía una lista.

\- Creo que Shion está dejando que te ajustes de nuevo o te está consintiendo. En ambos casos, disfrútalo mientras puedas.

\- Si verdad? – dijo Shaina revisando la lista – A estos doce son a los hay que enviarles la invitación por medio de Hermes. A los demás, y si tienen celular, electrónicamente.

Samira anotó las instrucciones.

\- Te ayudaría a rotular los sobres Samira pero estoy cien por ciento segura que tengo letra tan fea que no llegarían a tiempo Jajaja

\- Jajaja No te preocupes. Yo los rotulo mañana y los mando mañana mismo. – dijo Samira – Ya tengo la versión electrónica. Mira. – dijo ensenándole la laptop.

\- Te quedó hermosa – dijo Shaina.

Samira sonrió y siguió haciendo lo que estaba haciendo antes de que Shaina llegara. Volteo hacia ella.

\- Hay mil disculpas Shaina, quieres un té o un café? No sé dónde quedaron mis modales.

\- No Samira, no te levantes. Estoy bien. De hecho solo vine a darte el traje que me prestaste.

\- Oh no! Te lo regalo!. Creo que a ti te queda mejor el color que a mí. – dijo Samira sonriendo – Que tal quedaron las fotos?

\- No las he visto, pero Yulij dijo que podría vender las fotos al Playboy. Jajaja

\- Shaina! – exclamo escandalizada.

\- Mentira, era broma. No esta tan atrevido. No muestro nada jijiji – dijo encogiéndose de hombros

\- Menos mal! - dijo Samira más tranquila – No deben hacerse fotos así para un novio. Qué tal que rompen por algo y terminan en internet

Shaina se echó a reír nerviosa. Si pero Minos ya no es mi novio – se moría por decirle.

\- No, no te preocupes. Minos y yo no vamos a romper en mucho tiempo. – dijo Shaina con tono enigmático.

Samira dejo las manos quietas y volteo para verla.

\- Jajaja Geist dijo que estabas loca, pero ahora comienzo a creerlo. Que vas a hacer? Cuéntame! – pidió Samira entusiasmada.

Shaina se ruborizo. Para que se había quitado la máscara? Pero después de todo, necesitaba a una cómplice. No podría tener todo listo si no era así.

\- Puedo confiarte un secreto?

\- Claro que sí!

\- Pero… no debes decírselo ni a Milo – insistió Shaina.

Samira pareció capitular un poco más.

\- Está bien mientras no lo perjudique no le digo nada.

Shaina sonrió con malicia. No. No le perjudicaría, mas no estaba segura que no le fuera a doler.

\- No tendría por qué. – respondió – Esta fiesta de compromiso… No lo es.

Samira pareció no entender.

\- Explícame por favor.

Shaina comenzó a retorcer su vestido nerviosa.

\- Es que… Hera quiere que hagamos una… ceremonia de Handfasting.

Samira se quedó callada unos segundos y después toda la cara se ilumino con una sonrisa.

\- De verdad? Alhamduliallah! Bendito Dios! – dijo tomando ambas manos a una sorprendida Shaina – El alma me vuelve al cuerpo.

\- No entiendo – decía Shaina algo divertida

\- Perdóname Shaina por ser tan egoísta!

\- Sigo sin entender.

\- Milo… siempre habla de ti y se preocupa mucho… cuando desapareciste estaba tan triste y angustiado que yo comencé a tener celos. – confeso Samira – Creí que me lo querías quitar y que el… Ay no me hagas caso! Es que eres tan bonita y todos se preocupan por ti… Camus dijo que era porque todos te ven como su hermana menor, pero debí estar loca o tal vez había un genio malo que me hizo creer todas esas tonterías que me decía mi cabeza… que tonta fui!

Shaina se quedó callada. Que podía decirle?

\- Pero cuéntame! Como es esa ceremonia? Es como la mía? Por qué entonces todos dicen que es un compromiso?

\- Eso es porque nadie sabe lo que haremos Samira y es muy muy muyyyy importante que todo siga así hasta que suceda. – advirtió Shaina – Te lo digo a ti porque tú me estas ayudando con la organización y hay cosas que posiblemente no entendías del por qué se hacían.

\- Eso es cierto.

\- Además necesito una cómplice y quien mejor que tú? Tú no eres una chismosa como todas las demás. – dijo Shaina sonriendo

\- Es por eso que todas las maestras estarán ahí verdad?

Shaina asintió.

\- Son mis amigas. Deben estar ahí conmigo en ese día tan especial.

Samira comenzó a patalear y manotear de emoción.

\- Que emoción! Que emoción! Que emocioooooooooooon!

\- Jajaja Bueno… ya que vi que lo tomaste un poco más loco de lo que suponía… Yo no tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que es la ceremonia del Handfasting, pero estuve viendo por internet y parte importante es un lazo.- dijo Shaina sacando de la canasta otra bolsa de plástico – Se supone que debe ser de dos metros, pero no me pude decidir…

\- Para eso pasaste a la mercería en el centro comercial? – pregunto Samira incorporándose con esfuerzo.

\- Ese bebe esta enorme – dijo Shaina al ver como se marcaba su vientre por sobre la camiseta – Seguro que es niño.

\- Inshallah. Dios quiera Shaina – dijo Samira estirándose y sentándose en el sillón. - Que traes ahí?- Dijo señalando la bolsa

\- Lo que compre en la mercería – dijo Shaina – En internet decía que el cordón o lazo podía ser del color que quisiera para mi… unión, pero…. Resulta que quiero todos.

\- Jajaja como que todos? – pregunto curiosa

\- Naranja para la Adaptabilidad, atracción, bondad y abundancia; Amarillo para Atracción, encanto. Confidencia, balance y armonía; Verde para fertilidad, fortuna, salud, alimento.

\- Ahhh ya entiendo…

\- Azul Obscuro para longevidad y fortaleza; Azul Claro para tranquilidad, entendimiento, paciencia; Morado para sanación, transmutación, poder, progreso, fortaleza; Negro para Fortaleza, empoderamiento, sabiduría/visión, éxito amor puro.

\- Ohhhh tienes razón son muchos colores!…

\- Espera aun no termino… - dijo Shaina sacando un rollo de listón cola de ratón de cada color - Blanco para pureza espiritual, verdad, paz, devoción; el gris para balance, neutralidad; obviamente el rosa para el amor, unidad honor, romance, felicidad

\- Uyyyy

\- Por último el Café para la Salud, talento, habilidad, hogar y corazón, tierra; el plateado para la Creatividad, Inspiración protección; el dorado para Unidad, longevidad, prosperidad, fortaleza y por último y más importante – dijo Shaina ruborizándose – el Rojo para la voluntad, pasión, fertilidad, coraje, vigor, sexualidad.

Samira se quedó pensando un poco y consultó su computadora.

\- Aquí dice que puede ser del color que quieras y puedes hacer las combinaciones que quieras – dijo Samira leyendo un blog – Pero si lo haces de todos los colores, vas a parecer bandera del orgullo gay.

\- Samira!

\- Jajaja pero es cierto – dijo Samira dejando la computadora a un lado y tomando los rollos – Mira… se me ocurre algo a ver qué opinas.

\- A ver

\- Podemos hacer una trenza con el Rojo, Naranja y Amarillo.

\- Ok.

\- Dejas a un lado el Azul obscuro, el Morado y el Negro porque en realidad se repiten en otros colores los significados.

\- Ahhh es cierto!

\- Después hacemos otro en color Verde, con rosa y café

\- Aja

\- Y lo intercalamos todo para hacer una sola cuerda un poco gruesa con mucho listón de color blanco. – dijo Samira cerrando los ojos para imaginárselo – Para que no le falte el azul, yo tengo unas cuentas de turquesa… podemos agregarlas junto con muchas monedas plateadas y doradas de mis faldas de entrenamiento.

Shaina abrió los ojos sorprendida de la agilidad mental de Samira.

\- Wow Samira! Gracias! Es una idea excelente!

\- Ya que supongo que no quieres que Shion se entere, déjamelo. Hare algunas pruebas y te las mostrare en unos días. – dijo Samira guardando todo en la bolsa

\- De verdad? Gracias! Es cierto. No quiero que se entere.

De repente tocaron a la puerta.

\- Shaina… puedo sentir que estas allá adentro. Necesito hablar contigo. Hola Samira!

\- Hola Señor Kanon! – contesto Samira desde donde estaba.

\- Ya voy! Dame un minuto! – Grito Shaina – Gracias por todo Samira. Eres muy buena conmigo.

\- Tu también lo has sido conmigo Shaina.

Shaina tomo su bolso, se puso su máscara y se salió de la octava casa.

\- Ya no puedo ni chismear a gusto Kanon? – dijo Shaina de buen humor.

\- Puedes, solo que Samira tiene que descansar. Por si no te has dado cuenta, está embarazada. – dijo bromeando

\- Si ya… a ver si también vas a cuidar así de bien a la madre de tu sucesor.

La cara de Kanon se ensombreció. La verdad es que ni siquiera había hecho el intento y estaba más cerca Saga de conseguirlo que el mismo.

\- Shaina… Si te platico algo… prometes no gritarme hasta que termine de hablar ni decírselo a nadie? En realidad quería hacerlo antes porque necesito alguien con quien hablarlo pero tú sabes… con todo lo que te paso…

\- Sí. Entiendo Kanon. Soy toda oídos.

Ambos comenzaron a subir mientras Kanon le contaba casi todo sobre cómo había conocido a Tania. Era obvio que tenía que hacerle la versión ligera. Kanon hablo y hablo, solo callando mientras pasaban alguna de las casas. Shaina escuchaba en silencio, de vez en cuando apretaba la mandíbula o los puños para evitar golpearlo y dos o tres veces tuvo que detenerse para agitar su cabeza para quitar la imagen de su cabeza.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina de Shaina y hubieron cerrado la puerta, Kanon ya había terminado su relato y Shaina pudo dar rienda suelta a lo que pensaba y lo primero fue soltarle sonora cachetada.

Este no hizo nada por detenerla ni por preguntarle por qué. Era obvio que se lo iba a gritar en pocos segundos.

\- Nunca creí que fueras tan cretino Kanon! Qué clase de persona hace lo que tu hiciste? De Poseidón no me extraña. Todos los dioses son un fastidio! Pero tú? Te creía mejor que ellos.

\- Estoy de acuerdo. – dijo Kanon tranquilamente

\- Esa pobre chica cree que eres una persona más o menos noble y resulta que todo lo maquinaste para tirártela? Y de dónde diablos sacaste tu cincuenta mil dólares? Acaso robaste un banco?

\- No es tanto así…

\- Pues así lo interpreto yo! Eres un maldito cerdo!

\- Ya lo sé.

\- Y entonces para que me lo cuentas? – grito Shaina

\- Porque quiero que me ayudes, que me aconsejes como mujer – contesto tranquilamente – Cuando todo esto paso yo estaba en una etapa difícil. No era yo mismo.

Shaina se quedó callada temblando de rabia.

\- Todo esto fue… antes de tu ultima purificación? – preguntó en voz baja

\- Sí. Ya no quiero hacer todo eso que te dije. – confeso – Yo solo quiero ayudarla, resarcirme y salir de su vida… ayúdame si? Ya no tengo ni a mi hermano, ni a Milo, ni a Camus… no confío en nadie más.

Shaina lo miro a los ojos y su mirada se suavizo.

\- Eres conocido como un manipulador de dioses. Como sé que no haces lo mismo conmigo?

\- Pregúntale a Minos. – dijo Kanon bajando la mirada – Él me está haciendo el favor de ayudarme con el caso del hermano de Tania. Para que le rogaría a tu novio ayuda si no quisiera de verdad cambiar lo que hice?

Shaina se sentó en su escritorio. Minos estaba haciendo eso por Kanon? A pesar de lo que Saga le había hecho? Por qué?. Por qué Kanon decía que ya no contaba con Saga, Milo o Camus? Se habría peleado con ellos? De que se había perdido mientras estuvo fuera?

\- Minos estaba hoy con Tania… - comenzó a decir Kanon con voz tranquila

\- Si… algo me dijo que se iba al Caribe por trabajo… - reflexiono Shaina

\- Es que debía presentarse como el nuevo abogado del muchacho antes de que le asignaran a cualquier estúpido, y yo quería al mejor. – dijo Kanon muy serio.

Shaina sonrió por primera vez. El hecho de que Kanon reconociera el trabajo de Minos la llenaba de orgullo.

\- Ay Kanon! No tengo ni la menor idea de cómo te podría ayudar yo – dijo Shaina suspirando – El nivel de la tarugada que hiciste excede mi imaginación.

\- Me ayudas mucho escuchándome, Shaina. Gracias. – dijo Kanon sonriendo – Creo que ya es muy tarde y te he mantenido ocupada demasiado tiempo. Si Shion me ve por aquí me va a reganar y el Gato también pues anda haciendo sus rondines.

\- A ese ni me lo nombres que me hará daño la cena – dijo Shaina – Ven cuando quieras a platicar. Me hará bien un amigo que haga tonterías más grandes que las mías.

\- Solo si prometes cachetearme cuando me lo merezca – bromeo Kanon

\- Jajaja eso no te lo prometo. Te lo juro! – siguió el juego Shaina antes de que su teléfono sonara.

Era Minos y ambos lo sabían, y eso daba el pie, para que Kanon saliera de ahí satisfecho. Aunque antes de contestar a Shaina le llego una revelación: Que no Sammy había hablado de una Tania cuando Kanon estaba enfermo?

 **Mayo 26, 1.30 pm**

 **Cabaña de Kanon**

 **San Salvador, Bahamas**

Mayura termino de atender a Laura y siguió con Marín. Estaba blanca como el papel y seguía sentada sin saber qué es lo que era real y que no lo era.

\- Ven – le dijo Mayura tomándola de la mano – Ella estará dormida un poco más.

Marín la siguió como autómata. Que era real? Que no lo era?

Llegaron a la terraza y siguieron de largo hacia la playa. Mayura la hizo sentarse en la arena viendo hacia el mar y ella se hinco de frente tomándole las manos.

\- Que es lo que pasa? Cuéntame.

\- Yo… Aioria de Leo…

\- Ahhh finalmente recordaste – dijo Mayura sonriendo – Menos mal. Ya me estabas preocupando.

\- Es real?

\- Tu relación amorosa con Aioria? Sí. – contesto Mayura

Marín dejo de ver a Mayura para ver a la arena rosada.

\- Entonces… todo es cierto. – dijo Suavemente - Mi cumpleaños, nuestras escapadas…

\- Supongo que sí. – contesto Mayura sin soltarle las manos

\- …Su traición….

Mayura se sorprendió. Aioria había traicionado a Marín? De qué forma? Por qué no se lo había contado?

\- Eso no lo sé Marín.

\- El… estuvo con alguien… en Asgard. – murmuro Marín más para ella que para contárselo a Mayura – Nosotros llevamos casi 4 años como pareja… El me traiciono…

Mayura por fin comprendió la raíz del problema. Aioria había fallado en lo único que Marín no perdonaría: Su lealtad hacia ella.

\- Marín… ya hablaste con él al respecto? Como fue que te enteraste?

\- No creo que importe como me entere – dijo Marín en el mismo tono de antes – Creí que él me amaba… que me seria fiel… pero para él, mi amor incondicional no vale nada.

\- No digas eso! Él está destrozado por tu rechazo… - dijo Mayura – Yo hablé con él y con su hermano. Incluso nos contó como fue que pasaron de amigos a algo más.

Marín volteo a ver a Mayura y sonrió tristemente.

\- Supongo que estoy pagando el castigo a mis pecados por estar con él.

\- No digas eso Marín – contesto Mayura – No eres una cualquiera como para que necesites castigo, y aun así…

Marín comenzó a reír de forma nerviosa.

\- Sabes que es lo peor de todo? Que Shaina tenía razón Jajaja Aioria solo quería usarme como su incubadora. Siempre dije que yo no me dejaría engatusar por ningún hombre y caí con Aioria. Que Ironía.

\- Vamos Marín. Necesitas sobreponerte. No es el fin del mundo y tampoco es el único hombre sobre la tierra – intento calmarla Mayura – Estarás una o dos semanas lejos del Santuario y esto te dará tiempo para pensar con sangre fría.

La pelirroja asintió inhalando profundamente.

\- Eres muy fuerte Marín. Este dolor que sientes pasara. Pero debes hablar con Aioria a tu regreso. Si después de hablar con él, no tienen arreglo, todas nosotras te ayudaremos a superarlo. Me lo prometes? – pregunto Mayura

\- Sí. Gracias.

\- De acuerdo. Ahora volvamos. Debemos comenzar a hacer el almuerzo antes de que esos dos estorbos histéricos despierten.

Marín le sonrió débilmente.

\- Puedo quedarme unos minutos más? Te alcanzo enseguida. – dijo Marín

\- De acuerdo, solo no te demores mucho. Necesito mostrarte los mejores menús para que los auxilies este tiempo.

\- No, no tardare mucho – prometió Marín

Mayura asintió y regreso a la cabaña.

Marín se quedó sola en la playa. Se abrazó de las rodillas y cerró los ojos. El vaivén de las olas y el silencio a su alrededor, logró tranquilizarla lo suficiente para respirar profundamente y sonreír. Sintió de nuevo paz. Esa paz que había conocido por primera vez a los doce años y que acababa de recordar el momento preciso.

 **Flashback**

Marín salió del Santuario hacia la playa como alma que llevaba el diablo. Era uno de esos días en los que todo se le había juntado: Seiya lloriqueando por lo pesado de su entrenamiento y la pérdida de su hermana, lo que le hacía recordar a ella misma a su hermano perdido, Shaina jodiendola junto a los demás plateados por ser extranjera, Mayura insistiendo en que su nobleza se confundía con debilidad y así nunca lograría nada extraordinario… Acaso era noche de luna llena o algo así.

A pesar de que todos conocían su naturaleza tranquila, Marín, a sus 12 años ya había demostrado ser una digna poseedora de la armadura de Águila, pero seguía siendo solo una adolescente y también alcanzaba de vez en cuando su límite emocional.

Llego a las rocas donde el mar rompía las olas con fuerza y se abrazó a una de ellas. Jadeaba por el esfuerzo de correr tan rápido con tal de olvidar todo lo sucedido en el día. Se quitó su máscara para limpiar sus lágrimas y se dejó caer en la arena.

La noche estaba tranquila, estrellada. Levanto los ojos aun llorosos al cielo y una estrella fugaz ilumino el horizonte. Cerro los ojos y junto sus manos elevando una plegaria. Su deseo? Ser lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar lo que sea que le deparara el destino.

\- Es refrescante saber que no todos los santos de Athena son unos monigotes sin sentimientos – dijo una voz cerca de ella.

Marín volteo y vio a un chico joven, alto, muy delgado y de cabello largo y rubio parado junto a ella. Estaba vestido con una túnica anaranjada y estaba descalzo. Tenía los ojos cerrados y Marín lo confundió con un chico invidente, por lo que no hizo ningún intento por cubrirse la cara. Termino de limpiarse sus lágrimas y comenzó a levantarse el chico se sentó junto a ella en posición de loto.

No sabía que debía hacer. Tenía que irse o podía quedarse?

\- Y por qué se supone que estas llorando? – pregunto el chico

\- Yo solo tuve un momento de debilidad – dijo Marín enderezándose orgullosa – A veces me pega muy duro que me digan que no pertenezco aquí o que no soy digna portadora de mi armadura porque soy Oriental.

\- Ahhh… solo es por eso?

\- Obvio que no, pero ese es el más recurrente.

\- Sí. Se lo que se siente. A mí también me hacen bullying por eso. – dijo el chico

Marín lo miro curiosa.

\- Acaso también entrenas para ser un Santo de Athena?

\- Algo así.

\- Y… tampoco eres europeo verdad?

\- No. Soy Hindú. Mis compañeros se burlan de mi cada que pueden por ser un Hindú rubio, por practicar el budismo y por no tener la musculatura que ellos tienen. Soy demasiado delgado dicen. – dijo el chico sonriendo – Pero no me ves llorando por los rincones.

\- Y como lo haces?

\- Que cosa?

\- Soportarlo

\- Medito.

\- Y funciona?

\- A mí sí. Me da fuerza, tranquilidad y paciencia para esos brutos – dijo el chico sonriendo con una sonrisa más amplia

Marín sonrió por primera vez.

\- Jajaja eres muy gracioso.

El chico puso una cara muy seria

\- No me gusta que me digan payaso.

Marín se sintió mal casi inmediatamente, pero después el chico volvió a reír tan fuerte que tuvo que acostarse en la arena.

\- Te la creíste!

\- Eres odioso! – le dijo Marín lanzándole un puñado de arena

\- Sí. Si lo soy. Y tú eres muy bonita cuando te enojas.

A Marín se le subieron los colores al rostro. Como podía decirle eso si él no podía verla?

\- No necesito "verte con los ojos" para saberlo. – dijo el joven sonriendo

Marín no supo que decir. Ese chico era demasiado extraño.

\- Yo… creo que debo irme.

El chico la tomo de la muñeca impidiendo que se fuera, pero contrario a lo que Marín pudo haber pensado, no sintió ningún miedo.

\- Lo siento – dijo – Creo que me han ensenado muchas cosas pero mis modales, al convivir con puros chicos se me han olvidado. Soy Shaka.

\- Yo me llamo Marín, y creo que estoy rompiendo las reglas al estar aquí sola contigo así que si me disculpas…

Shaka sonrió antes de soltarla. Ella tenía razón. Estaba prohibida ese tipo de convivencia. Marín se levantó y se sacudió la ropa de arena mientras Shaka volvía a recostarse esta vez en silencio con los brazos bajo su nuca en una actitud completamente relajada.

Marín se inclinó hacia adelante para recoger su máscara y volver a colocársela pero la arena cedió bajo sus pies haciendo que se fuera hacia adelante. Shaka vio el movimiento y con rapidez y precisión la detuvo de la cintura impidiendo que se fuera de bruces. Ni él ni ella dijeron nada. El la estaba tocando con delicadeza, como si temiera romperla. El rubor volvió a cubrir a Marín. Sabía que debía golpearlo o al menos quitar las manos de su cintura, pero el asombro la había paralizado. El la fue soltando poco a poco y el peso de su cuerpo confabulo con la gravedad para que la cara de Marín quedara muy cerca de la de Shaka. Los dos contuvieron la respiración. Sabían lo que vendría y ninguno de los dos lo detuvo. Marín hizo que el trayecto de su caída siguiera su curso y sus labios tocaron los de Shaka muy suavemente. No fue más que el toque de sus labios, sin nada de exploración, ni pasión, ni romance, pero aun así era el primer beso que daba. Y para Shaka también. A sus 16 años, todo su tiempo lo pasaba leyendo, meditando y entrenando. No había tiempo para las chicas si quería ser el mejor de los caballeros dorados y ahí estaba. En plena adolescencia, frente a una preciosa niña pelirroja de 12 años recibiendo su primer beso.

Shaka instintivamente le tomo la mano. No sabía que otra cosa podía hacer sin comprometerlos a ambos. Eran demasiado jóvenes. Pero sus hormonas juveniles y su cuerpo lo estaban traicionando.

Separo a Marín suavemente y fue en ese momento que algo cambio su vida para siempre. El tiempo se detuvo y Buda se presentó frente a él.

\- Shaka… que has hecho? – dijo Buda en tono triste

\- Señor Buda!

\- Te he ensenado que debes buscar la frugalidad, la templanza y la pureza como parte de tu autodisciplina. No puedes alcanzar la perfección si recurres al hedonismo y respondes como cualquier humano ante los cambios hormonales de tu cuerpo.

\- Lo siento – dijo Shaka de forma triste

\- No lo hagas Shaka, no te pongas triste. Aun no terminas tu entrenamiento y me preocupa que no logres el nivel de iluminación que requerirás para pelear contra los enemigos de Athena si no obtienes el dominio total de ti mismo mediante la disciplina de tu cuerpo y espíritu. Te he dado todo lo que necesitas para hacerlo.

\- Y se lo agradezco mucho maestro. Tiene razón. No volverá a ocurrir. – dijo muy serio mientras tomaba nota mental de todo lo que buda le decía.

\- Pelea por Athena, Shaka. Eres uno de los elegidos para poder por fin ayudarla a llegar a un entendimiento con sus enemigos, pero para eso, debes conservar toda tu pureza. Una vez que hayas logrado esto, te prometo que serás libre para amar como hombre. No eches a perder en este momento todo por lo que has luchado desde que naciste.

Shaka asintió. Debía mantener su pureza para alcanzar su máximo nivel de iluminación. Entendido.

\- Ahora Shaka, borra ese recuerdo de la memoria de la amazona. Ella no es para ti y solo la enviarías a la desolación, al odio y la venganza de no hacerlo.

Buda desapareció y Shaka inhalo profundamente. Él también debía borrar ese momento de sano placer de su cabeza. Durmió con su cosmo a Marín y le borro el recuerdo de siquiera haberlo conocido hasta ese momento. La cargo en sus brazos y la deposito a los pies del árbol más cercano a su cabaña con su máscara puesta.

\- Adiós Marín. Lo siento. Pero debo lograr la iluminación para auxiliar al mundo. Se fuerte y se feliz.

Shaka desapareció con el viento y Marín abrió los ojos media hora después. En qué momento se había quedado dormida bajo ese árbol? Se desperezo y sonrió. Lo que sea que hubiera soñado debió haberle dado fuerzas y extrañamente, se sentía en completa paz y lista para enfrentar al mundo y a cualquier persona que la desafiara.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Marín se levantó de la arena y siguió el camino que había tomado Mayura. Ella tenía razón. No era el fin del mundo ni Aioria era el único hombre sobre la tierra. En este momento, debía concentrarse en ayudar a la recuperación de Laura antes de regresar al santuario. Ella no era egoísta y debía pensar en los demás antes que ella.

 **Mayo 27, 00:15am**

 **Recamara de Liz**

 **Nueva York, Estados Unidos**

Liz levanto la cabeza y se despertó con el sonido de las sirenas de los servicios de emergencia pasando a toda velocidad por la calle donde vivía. Se había quedado dormida sobre la computadora portátil mientras pasaba otro capítulo de su tesis y ahora el escandalo le decía que el problema era a pocas calles de su casa.

Se asomó por la ventana y pudo ver que varios de los vecinos salían a ver lo que estaba ocurriendo. Era natural. Era la tercera vez en dos días que los servicios de emergencia (policía, bomberos y ambulancias) corrían a socorrer a alguien de esa calle. Las desgracias estaban cayendo sobre sus vecinos y no había nada que pudieran hacer para evitarlo. Liz se calzó sus pantuflas y bajo las escaleras. Sam estaba afuera platicando con su vecina de enfrente. Parecía inaudito que la primera hubiera sido un accidente en la bañera. Al parecer a la Señora Robinson se le había caído su reproductor de música a la tina y había muerto. La segunda, un empleado de construcción se había caído del techo justo sobre el pico de la verja del jardín, atravesándose el cráneo y esta vez era un incendio unas diez casas al norte de la de ellos.

Sam vio de reojo a Liz y se disculpó con su vecina para ir a su encuentro.

\- Lizzy… que haces despierta?

\- Ahora que paso?

\- La casa de los Grant se incendió. Dicen que posiblemente la veladora que ponía la señora Judy al sagrado corazón todas las noches incendio las cortinas. Lo malo es que ella estaba dentro.

\- Oh no! – dijo Liz tapándose la boca con ambas manos - Ella siempre era muy amable con todos.

\- Lo se Lizzy. Lo sé. Sera una gran pérdida para la comunidad.

\- Y donde esta papa? – pregunto Liz – No debería estar aquí calmando a los vecinos?

Sam la miro por un momento y Liz supo instantáneamente que su padre andaba con sus tíos.

\- Oh no! No está haciendo lo que yo creo que está haciendo verdad?

\- Están investigando nada más. Tranquila. Solo es por precaución. – contesto Sam para tranquilizarla – Porque no vas y lo esperas en su despacho? Así cuando llegue podrás hablar con él.

Liz asintió.

\- Usare la línea privada de papá por si me buscas – dijo Liz a Sam – No quisiera que no pudiera comunicarse en una emergencia.

\- Descuida. Yo estaré afuera tratando de tranquilizar a los vecinos.

Liz salió de la estancia y se dirigió a la oficina privada de su padre. En realidad siempre la causaba calosfríos. Toda la bendita oficina era blanca: Muebles, pared, decoraciones, artículos de oficina y hasta la computadora.

\- Como no se vuelve loco aquí! – dijo antes de sentarse la silla de piel blanca en la que se sentaba su padre.

Comenzó a tamborilear los dedos sobre el escritorio. Todo estaba tan bien ordenado que le daba miedo tocarlo. Finalmente se le ocurrió una idea loca: Escribir todas esas preguntas locas que estaban atormentando su cabeza desde la mañana del día anterior y llamarle a Shion para ver si tenía las respuestas, después de todo, Shaka le había dicho que después de Athena, Shion era la persona más sabia del santuario sin excepción.

Esta vez tuvo mucho cuidado de ver la hora. Serían las 8.30 en Atenas si hacia bien sus cálculos, así que no había problema. Tomo el teléfono inalámbrico de su base y marco el número que sabía de memoria gracias a su elevada memoria.

 **Mayo 27, 8.30 am**

 **Comedor de los aposentos del patriarca**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia**

Shion se sentaba a la mesa del desayuno con sus invitados: Aioros y Dohko, Shaina y los niños, completamente frustrado. Era la tercera vez que Saori y compañía le llamaba desde la fundación para consultarle tonterías: La primera había sido Tatsumi para saber si podían reembolsarle el dinero que le había prestado a Shun para ir; La segunda era de Hyoga para ver si Camus ya había regresado a su casa para ver la sorpresita que le había dejado; y la tercera había sido la mismísima Saori histérica porque le había salido una cana y no sabía si arrancarla o dejarla. Era como si lo estuvieran haciendo para probar su paciencia. Maldijo en silencio la hora en la que había estado de acuerdo en abrir las telecomunicaciones en el Santuario.

Los seis estaban muy contentos desayunando cuando de nuevo sonó el teléfono. Esta vez Shion lo ignoró. Sonó tres veces… cuatro veces…

\- Disculpa Shion… no piensas contestar? – pregunto Dohko.

\- No – respondió Shion saboreando su ensalada de frutas – Déjame disfrutar en paz mis sagrados alimentos.

\- Jajaja si me lo permite, yo contesto – se ofreció Aioros.

\- Todo tuyo. Sea quien sea no estoy para nadie.

\- De acuerdo.

El teléfono estaba bastante cerca de la mesa, por lo que no hubo oportunidad de que sonara una sexta vez.

A Parakalos?

L Shion? Habla Liz, como esta?

A Liz? Hola! Ejem ejem no soy Shion. Soy Aioros.

L Oh! Lo siento. Como estas?

A Muy bien y tú?

L Muy bien gracias. Me preguntaba si podía hablar con Shion. Estará disponible?

A La verdad es que no. Está en una misión muy importante y no puede venir al teléfono. Puedo ayudarte en algo?

L Pues…

La conversación paró debido al escándalo a menos de dos metros de Aioros.

\- Kiki! Ya me manchaste mi vestido de Cátsup! – grito Sammy – Shainaaaaa Kiki me mancho mi vestido!

\- Fue un accidente Shaina. La botella estaba tapada y solo la golpee para destaparla! – grito Kiki encarando a Sammy

\- No es cierto! Lo hizo a propósito!

\- Claro que no! Ni que tu vestido fuera tan bonito!

\- Shaina! Kiki me esta haciendo gestos!

\- Suficiente ustedes dos! Se quedaran a hacer doble de entrenamiento físico! – grito Shaina – Una palabra más y no habrá helado en el almuerzo!

Aioros se quedó callado por el escándalo que no lo dejaría oír, pero Liz se quedó callada porque la situación le recordó otra.

 **Flashback**

Saori, Liz, Aioros y DM habían pasado todo el día turisteando por Atenas.

Aioros les había hecho la propuesta de hacer todas las visitas como si fueran verdaderamente turistas y no personas que vivían ahí, por lo que en lugar de tomar el auto o los taxis, caminaron unos cuantos metros hasta bajar una pequeña cuesta y llegar a la zona de los Turibus. Esto les daba la opción de bajarse y subir en 20 paradas distintas por el mínimo precio de 10 euros por persona al día. Liz estaba fascinada y Saori también. Siempre la habían tratado como princesa y no estaba muy acostumbrada a los autobuses así que para ella todo eso era nuevo. Aioros y DM la estaban pasando también muy bien al poder salir y visitar lugares que jamás habían tenido la oportunidad de admirar desde el punto de vista de un turista.

Visitaron el Templo de Zeus Olímpico, la Biblioteca de Adriano, Kerameikos, Ágora Romana, Ágora Antigua, y Teatro de Dionisio. Después de la visita, dónde estuvieron cerca de 3-4 horas, volvieron al centro de la ciudad, y buscaron un lugar para almorzar. Si bien Liz quería probar auténticas pitas griegas, los muchachos querían algo más sencillo como las hamburguesas. Saori los veía divertida. Cualquier cosa que no tuviera que comerse con tenedor y cuchillo sería bienvenido por ella (y que fuera bajo en calorías por si acaso). Encontraron una especie de mercado que ofrecía ambas opciones y los cuatro quedaron encantados. Los cuatro pidieron cerveza griega muy fría y que a decir de los chicos, estaba muy buena. Al parecer tanto Liz como Saori queriendo probar su etapa de rebeldes, pues Saori aún no era mayor de edad pero pues ninguno de los tres la detuvo. En cuanto la probo, la rechazo por su amargo sabor y DM tuvo que acabar con ella para que "no se desperdiciara".

Los cuatro se sentaron en una mesa y comenzaron a disfrutar de su almuerzo.

\- Estas pitas están buenísimas! – dijo Liz para gusto de todos y terminándose su pita rápidamente exclamo – Y esas hamburguesas también se ven buenísimas! Quiero una!

Saori la miro asombrada. Como podía comer tanto estando tan menuda? DM la miro divertido. Esa era una mujer que valía la pena. Aioros en cambio con su practicidad y buen humor de siempre ofreció a comprársela. Ambos dejaron la mesa y fueron a comprar una hamburguesa de cordero al stand correspondiente.

Había mucha gente ese día aunque la fila avanzaba rápido. Los despacharon y se dirigieron a la mesa donde estaban las salsas. Liz cambiaba impresiones con Aioros acerca de los lugares que habían visitado mientras intentaba hacer que la salsa cátsup saliera de la botella. Detrás de ella, un malhumorado pandillero discutía con otra persona con palabras anti sonantes. Aioros lo estaba monitoreando para que no fuera un peligro para nadie cuando Liz apretó suficientemente fuerte la botella que un chorro de cátsup voló justo en dirección del malhumorado hombre. Rápidamente Aioros se interpuso entre la espesa salsa y el hombre, de manera que no pudiera desquitar sus frustraciones con Liz, pero ocasionando que toda la camisa de Aioros quedara cubierta de color rojo.

Liz miro asombrada tanto la velocidad con la que se había movido Aioros como por la blanca camisa de botones arruinada por el cátsup. Rápidamente Liz intento limpiarla con servilletas, pero tocar el torso del caballero la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

\- No te preocupes. – dijo Aioros sonriendo mientras se desabotonaba la camisa quedando únicamente en camiseta sin mangas, marcando cada uno de sus bien formados músculos y su piel dorada por el sol – Tengo muchas como esta.

Ambos regresaron a la mesa y Liz se mantuvo con la mirada baja y bastante callada. Shaka hubiera estado orgullosa de su control de no haber estado extremadamente apenada tanto por su torpeza, como por la belleza del hombre frente a ella. Ni DM ni Saori le hicieron preguntas a ninguno de los dos. La camisa enrollada manchada de rojo hablaba por sí misma.

Cuando terminaron estuvieron dando una vuelta por el centro y paseando por los puestos con productos típicos, suvenires... Liz se acomidió a comprarle una camisa a Aioros, pero el gentilmente rechazo la idea aduciendo que hacía calor. Cogieron el Turibus de regreso y el calor de la tarde hizo que a Saori se le antojara parar en la cafetería de Rodorio a tomar un café helado.

Todos aceptaron contentos con la idea y llegaron sin problemas. Los aldeanos saludaban a los cuatro como si fueran viejos amigos y decidieron sentarse en las mesas de afuera. Los cuatro pidieron Frappes con crema batida y Liz aparte pidió un helado de chocolate. Saori solo hacia cuentas mentales de las calorías que su nueva amiga le estaba metiendo a su cuerpo para después preguntarle que dieta hacía para estar así.

Justo cuando la mesera traía el pedido en una charola, Liz, que estaba más cerca de la puerta debió hacer algún movimiento brusco que sorprendió a la mesera, pues las cuatro bebidas y el helado fueron a dar directamente a la cabeza y torso de Aioros.

La mesera estaba súper apenada, y rápidamente se ofreció a limpiar a Aioros quien solo reía junto con DM y Saori por su mala suerte. Liz, le arrebato la toallita y le lanzo una mirada tan expresiva, que la mesera corrió a traer otras bebidas y otra cosa con que limpiarlo.

Liz se levantó para ayudar a Aioros, pero para cuando le dio la vuelta a la mesa, Aioros se quitó la playera, quedando su torso totalmente desnudo. Se medió limpio la cara y el cabello con ella y se excusó para ir al tocador. Liz solo le extendió la toallita para que la usara en el baño. Ella estaba respirando más rápido de lo normal y sintió demasiado calor. Acaso todo el día en el sol le estaba pasando factura y se iba a resfriar? Eso era bastante raro porque ella era por lo general una chica muy sana, mas no era imposible.

DM y Saori seguían riendo cuando Aioros regreso completamente con el cabello y el torso mojado. Liz no podía decir nada, apenas y podía tomar su café y tomar su helado. Momento… era sano tomar cosas frías estando resfriada? Saori pareció percibir su incomodidad porque decidió dar por terminado el paseo.

Aun así, Liz tuvo que soportar una hora de pena e incomodidad hasta llegar a la habitación de Shaka, donde se puso a platicar con su amigo de su día. Jamás le menciono la mala suerte que le había traído al Caballero de Sagitario.

 **Fin del Flashback**

\- Lo siento Liz. Ya sabes cómo son los niños. Decías?

\- Uhhh… Es que… están pasando cosas extrañas cerca de la casa y quería consultarle algo a Shion…

\- Me parece que traes muchas cosas encima. Quieres platicar conmigo? No soy Shion, pero tengo acceso a toda su biblioteca.

\- Si… Supongo que tú también podrías decirme… pero interrumpí el desayuno verdad?

\- Bueno…

\- Olvídalo. Mejor llamo después

\- No! Espera! Dame tu celular y te llamo por la tarde después de que tu estés desayunando. Tu sabes… no quiero despertarte y allá debe ser ya muy tarde.

\- Oh! Es cierto… te lo doy. Es el 912 XXX XX XX

\- Perfecto. Te llamo a tus 9am?

\- Mejor a las 10. Así me das tiempo de escribir mis preguntas.

\- De acuerdo. Que tengas dulces sueños Liz.

\- Gracias. Espero tu llamada.

Aioros sonrió y regreso con una sonrisa a la mesa. Si alguno de los adultos lo notó, nadie dijo ni pregunto nada. Aioros había conseguido el teléfono de Liz y por Athena que ni su hermano viniendo a lloriquear por la pérdida de Marín, evitaría que le llamara a la hora convenida.

 **Mayo 27, 2.00 pm**

 **Ptolomea**

 **Inframundo**

Milo tomaba una siesta en la silla de Minos con los pies sobre su escritorio. Aprovechaba el hecho de saber que Minos no estaba en el inframundo para no trabajar. No era como que hubiera avanzado mucho desde que Mu había regresado, pero ciertamente trabajaba una hora y descansaba dos. Así había sido desde que le había asignado su tarea y no pensaba en cambiarlo.

Sin previo aviso se escucharon unos pasos que lo hizo sobresaltar.

\- Franciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine! Sírveme el almuerzo en mi oficina. Tengo hambre mujer. Muévete!

Minos había llegado antes de lo esperado y Milo corrió hacia los archivos para no ser descubierto.

Cuando la puerta se abrió y Minos entro a su oficina no vio nada extraordinario ni fuera de lo normal. Se escuchaba a Milo trabajando en la oficina adjunta tarareando una canción. Se sentó en su silla y la sintió algo extraña.

\- Mmm… que raro. Los huequitos de mi trasero en el asiento se sienten extraños – dijo Minos tratando de acomodarse.

Subió los pies a su escritorio e intentó relajarse poniendo las manos en la nuca. El caso de Vladimir Smirnov era bastante sencillo por errores burocráticos y tal como le dijo a Tania, podía sacar a su hermano en pocas semanas, pero el encuentro con Saga lo había dejado con ganas de que corriera sangre y para relajarse, había ido directamente a su departamento a jugar con Miniña. Se había acostado en su cama para jugar con ella y se dio cuenta de que algo le faltaba: Shaina.

Su aroma seguía ahí, sus artículos de tocador, la ropa que le había comprado… todo se la recordaba, Incluso al querer sacar una cerveza del refrigerador y ver las fotografías instantáneas que se habían sacado juntos y puesto en la puerta con Imanes de estrellitas.

Su recuerdo le había hecho intolerable el estar solo en su departamento y después de pocas horas, y dejarle suficiente comida a la gatita decidió regresar a Ptolomea. Al menos ahí tendría con quien desquitarse.

\- Llegaste? – pregunto Milo desde la oficina

\- No idiota. Solo soy un holograma. – dijo Minos cerrando los ojos

\- Podía ser alguna otra persona y me dijeron que me quedara escondido. – reclamo Milo.

\- Aja.

\- Oye… me prestas tu celular? Quisiera hacer una llamada. – Dijo Milo saliendo de donde estaba hacia donde estaba Minos.

\- Ni lo suenes. Es castigo, no vagaciones. Regresa al trabajo esclavo. – respondió Minos insolentemente.

\- Anda! Que te cuesta? Solo quiero saber cómo está mi esposa! – dijo Milo – Debe tener cita con el medico pronto y yo no estaré ahí.

\- Bah! Y eso a mí qué? – contesto Minos con ganas de molestar

\- Te prometo que no me tardo nada. – insistió Milo

Minos volteo a verlo sin cambiar su posición en la silla.

\- Mmm… primero dime una cosa… Porque te casaste con ella?

La pregunta sorprendió a Milo.

\- Porque la quiero – respondió Milo

\- No ya en serio – insistió Minos – No actúas como un hombre enamorado y menos con la reputación que te cargas.

Milo lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- Y tú que carajos sabes de estar enamorado? Eres solo un maldito espectro!

\- Y aun así… conseguí a Shaina. Algo que tu no pudiste.

Milo parpadeo sorprendido.

\- Que… que dijiste?

\- Oh Vamos! No soy estúpido ya se los he dicho a todos. Hasta hace poco tú estabas enamorado de mi futura esposa… Todavía te duele vernos juntos… por eso me golpeaste en la boda verdad?

\- No!

\- Imagínate! El novio celoso golpea a novio de ex novia. Suena a telenovela no?

\- Que ridículo! Shaina nunca fue mi novia y ya te dije que era solo una bienvenida. Se la hice a Kanon… por qué no hacértela a ti?

Minos encogió los hombros indiferente.

\- Que extrañas bienvenidas.

\- Y te equivocas. Amo a mi esposa y mi bebe. – dijo Milo – Pero tú solo conoces una clase de amor y eso si es verdad que dices que lo conoces. Existe el amor tranquilo, que es el que perdura por siempre, El amor basado en la pasión, el que está basado en la convivencia… yo tengo esos tres con mi mujer. No necesito más. Yo soy feliz con Samira.

Minos volvió la mirada al techo.

\- Si… posiblemente digas la verdad…

\- Tú lo que tienes con Shaina solo es calentura! – reto Milo – Cuando te canses de estarte acostando con ella…

Minos no pudo dejar de sonreír ante esto. Si Milo supiera…

\- Eso solo lo sabremos con el tiempo, verdad?

\- Bueno, me lo vas a prestar o no! – dijo Milo enfadado de estar hablando de su vida privada con Minos. – Por cierto… te llego un paquete urgente. Espera… lo deje en… mmm… - Milo fue hasta uno de los estantes y regreso con un sobre tamaño doble carta.

Francine, la monja obscura que satisfacía todas las ordenes y caprichos de Minos en Ptolomea, llego con una bandeja e interrumpió la conversación.

Puso la bandeja en la mesita que Minos usaba cuando comía ahí y salió sin decir palabra.

\- Qué esperas? Abre el sobre y dime lo que contiene – dijo Minos mientras se encaminaba a lavarse las manos en su lavatorio.

Milo se encogió de hombros y tomó el abrelatas dorado del escritorio de Minos. Desgarró el sobre con cuidado y vació el contenido sobre el escritorio. Salió de ahí un sobre rosa sellado, varios sobres blancos tamaño carta también sellados, otros sobres manila cerrados y… Por Athena!

Minos salió del lavatorio secándose las manos.

\- Y bien que era? – pregunto

Milo se tapó los ojos con una mano y con la otro le enseñó la portada del calendario.

Si hubiera podido ver la expresión de sorpresa en la cara de Minos, hubiera valido la pena lo que sucedió después.

Minos corrió a arrebatárselo de la mano, pero en su misma ansiedad tropezó con la silla de su comedor y dándose un golpe en la frente con la esquina de su pesado escritorio y comenzando a sangrar profusamente.

El escándalo que hizo junto con la sarta de maldiciones que salió de la boca de Minos hizo que Milo dejara el calendario en la mesa y fuera a auxiliarlo.

\- Francine! – Grito Milo divertido mientras iba al lavatorio por una toalla para detener la sangre – Traiga algún botiquín de primeros auxilios!

Minos estaba aturdido y la mitad de la cara estaba manchada de sangre pero aun así estiró la mano hacia el escritorio para ver de cerca la pura portada del calendario.

\- Maldita seas! Tú te quieres quedar viuda! – dijo antes de guardar el calendario en el cajón y caer de nuevo al suelo para no intentar levantarse hasta que Francine y Milo llegaron en su auxilio.


	126. Chapter 126

**Capitulo 124**

 **Mayo 27, 3.00 pm**

 **Ptolomea**

 **Inframundo**

Una hora después, Minos reposaba en su cama. Ni siquiera recordaba como carajos había llegado ahí. La cabeza le dolía y se llevó la mano a su frente. Parecía tener alguna especie de contusión. Poco a poco comenzó a recordar lo que Milo traía en la mano cuando abrió el sobre que le había llegado e intento levantarse pero no pudo. Todo le dio vueltas y prefirió seguir recostado.

\- Francine!

La monja obscura tardo un poco en llegar pues estaba limpiando la sangre del piso de la oficina de Minos.

\- Ve a la oficina y tráeme todos los sobres que veas sobre mi escritorio. Chicos, medianos, grandes… y en el cajón superior derecho lo primero que encuentres. Algo como una foto grande. Muévete! Y tráeme algo para el dolor… y hielo para mi cabeza!... y un whiskey!

La monja asintió y salió a cumplir las órdenes de Minos, regresando con una charola con analgésicos, un whiskey en las rocas, una bolsa con hielo en cubos y los sobres que le había pedido. Le ofreció la charola a Minos, quien se tomó dos analgésicos rechazando el vaso con agua que Francine le ofrecía pasándoselas con el whiskey, se puso la bolsa en la cabeza y abrió el sobre rosa que era el que estaba más arriba mientras la monja salía de la habitación.

 _"Mi querido y amado esposito:_

 _Te he mandado unos regalitos para que durante los siguientes 18 días te acuerdes mucho de mí. Si no los has abierto aun (excepto el calendario desde luego) quiero pedirte mi regalo de compromiso: Tu palabra de juez del inframundo de que vas a ponerlos por todos lados en tu residencia y oficina donde los veas diariamente (excepto de nuevo el calendario porque no es apto más que para tus ojos) y durante los 18 días que nos faltan para estar juntos no intentaras hacer nada para desfogarte. (Oh sí! Vivo rodeada de muchos hombres y conozco todos sus métodos). Si aceptas, envíame un simple mensaje de texto con tu respuesta. Te prometo empacar todos los outfits que vengan en el calendario para compensarte el 14 por la noche._

 _Pero, si yo me entero que lo hiciste a pesar de tener tu palabra, (he pedido ayuda a mi suegrita chula en este aspecto así que ten por seguro que me voy a enterar), sabré que en realidad todos tienen razón y que no me amas realmente, por lo que no tendrá caso que se haga lo del 14._

 _Recuerda que todos los regalitos que te mando fueron hechos con muchísimo amor y pensando 100% en ti._

 _Estoy ansiosa esperando tu respuesta para poder saber que me amas de verdad._

 _Solo tuya_

 _Shaina"_

Minos tomo su celular. Ya comenzaba a ver grifos rosas volando a su alrededor pero al menos el dolor estaba disminuyendo. Sonrió mientras escribía la palabra "ZHI" y enviaba el SMS a Shaina.

Tomó el primer sobre blanco y lo abrió. Eran varias fotos de los dos en diferentes escenas: Patinando, en la nieve, de compras, en el bosque… Habían sido cuidadosamente montadas en magnetos para poder ponerlo en superficies metálicas. Minos sonrió y los dejo a un lado.

Tomó el siguiente sobre. Eran fotos de Shaina en su bikini negro. Fotos de cuando estaba en Columbus y algunas otras cuando estaba en el Santuario con sus amigas. Minos abrió grandes los ojos. Carajo! Tal vez se había apresurado a mandar el mensaje a Shaina.

Uno a uno fue abriendo los sobres y su arrepentimiento crecía a cada minuto: Había un calendario casero triangular para oficina, con fotos de ellos en Columbus; calendarios de bolsillo con fotos de Shaina mandándole besos, o comiendo helado, o guinandole un ojo; un separador de libro tipo mini dakimakura y en un sobre manila grande y grueso una funda de almohada de tamaño real con una foto de Shaina de nuevo estilo dakumakura por ambos lados perfumada con el Anais Anais de Cacharel que utilizaba Shaina.

Finalmente llego al causante de todos sus problemas. Sonrió al ver la dedicatoria y la foto y abrazo el calendario. No importaba nada. Esa preciosa niña era suya y la extrañaba maldita sea! Y así, sin abrirlo aún, se quedó dormido…

Cinco horas después, el estómago de Minos lo despertó adolorido. No había probado bocado desde Noruega y los analgésicos y el alcohol solo habían contribuido a irritarlo. Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos aun con el calendario entre los brazos. Menos mal que Shaina había tenido el buen tino de envolverlo entre plástico film en caso de que se mojara antes de que Minos pudiera verlo.

Se levantó directo al baño, dejó el calendario en la cama, y cuando regreso ya estaba completamente bien. Su herida había cerrado y el dolor desaparecido.

\- Ahora si… en que me quede? – El ruido de sus tripas le recordaron que tenía hambre – Franciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine tráeme mi cena! – grito

Se dirigió a la cama al ver el reguero de cosas que tenía y tomo las hojas de color rosa que estaban ya algo arrugadas y que sobresalían por el color. Lo volvió a leer y sus ojos se encendieron. Corrió a abrir el calendario, quitándole el papel film:

Enero: Shaina aparentemente desnuda envuelta únicamente en un listón muy grueso de color azul con un moño entre el valle de sus senos acostada sobre sábanas blancas con una expresión de travesura en su cara. La dedicatoria: tu desenvolviste mi corazón.

Minos casi se acercó el calendario hasta estar pegado a su nariz. En serio esa era su Shaina?

Febrero: Shaina con jeans azules rotos, una ombliguera blanca y chaqueta, cabello planchado y posando sobre una motocicleta con una expresión de completo desdén hacia el mundo. No mostraba casi nada de piel, y sin embargo era increíblemente erótica al dejar descubierto una especie de tatuaje en la parte baja del torso. La Dedicatoria: Pones mi corazón a mil por hora.

Carajo!

Marzo: Shaina en una especie de babydoll /camisón corto negro con encaje, medias y guantes, y unas alas negras que le recordaban mucho a su Surplice, con una expresión de ven y tómame en su cara. La dedicatoria: Quien es el regalo de quién?

Minos tragó saliva. Su Shaina no podía ser así de sexy y traviesa. No debía! Volvió a releer la carta y vagamente recordó haber tomado el celular horas antes.

\- No! No! No! –decía mientras lo abría – NOOOOOOOOOO! Le dije que sí! Me *&^^%$ la (*^&^%%^$, si ya sé que no debo tomar analgésicos con alcohol! Ok… ok… tranquilo. Si puedes… es Shaina… no puede estar mucho peor.

Abril: Shaina con un teddy rojo con blanco, medias con liguero rojo con orejas y cola de gatita blanca. Su expresión era juguetona y el corte amplio de la pierna del teddy dejaba ver las bien formadas curvas de su cadera. La dedicatoria: Una sola palabra… Miau!

Minos puso una sonrisa torturada en su rostro mientras arreglaba el tiro de su pantalón. No. No lo iba a soportar.

Mayo: Shaina con solo una camisa de hombre (que no quería saber de quién era o de donde la había sacado) abierta, parecía que Ella había sido arrojada en la cama. La cara de sorpresa y la posición así lo indicaban. Todo su cabello (que el sospechaba estaba usando extensiones) regado por la cama y la camisa abierta mostrando todo y a la vez nada. La dedicatoria: Aquí casual esperándote.

Maldita sea! Botó el calendario y comenzó a marcar.

 **Mayo 27, 8.00 pm**

 **Octava casa de Escorpio**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia**

Samira tenía los pies alzados sobre el respaldo del sillón y la cabeza colgando en el asiento. Le estaba mostrando a Shaina, quien estaba sentada en el tapete en su traje de entrenamiento, varias muestras para su lazo que había hecho durante el día mientras Shaina le contaba a Samira lo que le había puesto en el sobre a Minos y ambas reían.

\- Creo que fuiste muy valiente al enviarle las fotos, mas no sé si el aguantara a hacer lo que le pediste – dijo Samira de buen humor – Los hombres tienen diferentes necesidades a nosotras.

\- Jajaja…. Ay Samira! Yo lo conozco bien… No va a aguantar… Y no importa pero… eso le ensenara a no jugar conmigo. – dijo Shaina con sonrisa maquiavélica

\- Jijiji ahora entiendo porque todos te tienen miedo. Eres vengativa – confirmo Samira.

Shaina se encogió de hombros.

\- Tengo muchas cosas que aprender de cómo manejarlos. Yulij dice que el chantaje y las lágrimas falsas deben ser básicas en una relación, pero si no puedo llorar de verdad mucho menos fingirlas.

\- Eso es bueno – dijo Samira – eso quiere decir que no eres una mujer falsa. Eso es muy valorado en este mundo.

Shaina iba a seguir la conversación cuando sonó su celular. Era Minos.

S Hola Precioso! Como estas el día de hoy? Me hablaste muy temprano.

M Grrrr como quieres que este? Apenas estoy cayendo en cuenta de lo que me mandaste!

S Jajaja pero… me contestaste hace cinco horas… Creí que ya lo estabas disfrutando.

M Grrrr muy graciosa. De verdad muy graciosa Honeylips. Aparte de hacer que me hiciera que me descalabrara…

S Que que?

M Quiero que me liberes de la promesa que te hice hace un rato. No estaba en mis cabales.

S No. Primero explícame como esta eso de que te descalabraste?

M Uhhh… corrí para quitárselo a Milo y…

S Que queeeeeeeee?

Shaina volteo hasta donde Samira la miraba intrigada por el grito que estaba pegando.

S Lo vio?

M Claro que no! pero me tropecé y me pegue con el filo de mi escritorio… tuve que tomar muchos analgésicos y por eso te dije que sí. Libérame de la promesa. Sabes que no es justo que me pidas eso.

Shaina sonrió. Ella lo sabía pero no se lo iba a dejar tan fácil. Hora de poner en práctica los consejos de Yulij.

S Snif… snif… está bien… sé que no era algo profesional y que no soy fotogénica y que no Salí bien en las fotos… snif… snif…

M No mi amor, en todas las que vi estas preciosa, súper sexy y sensual pero…

S Buaaaa ni siquiera terminaste de verlo…

M Yo… es que… me dormí por las pastillas y…

S Buaaaa te pareció que estaba muy aburrido…

M Noooooo es que… la tortura solo la aguante hasta Mayo! No puedes pedirme que no me desahogue. Se me van a poner azules!

S Snif… snif… entonces es cierto lo que dicen todos. Que no me amas y solo estás jugando conmigo. Snif… snif… Está bien. Lo entiendo. Ya no vuelvo a hacerte ningún regalo. Has lo que quieras y tengas que hacer.

M Shaina…

S Snif… snif… que?

M Las siguientes siete fotos están igual?

S Snif… claro que no… snif…

M Menos mal…

S Son las más bonitas. Pero ya no quiero que las veas. Mándamelo de regreso para quemarlo snif…

M Qué? No! Es mío! Tú me lo hiciste con mucho amor!

S No. Es mío! Y yo solo le doy cosas con amor a quien también me quiere! Y ya me voy. No tiene caso que siga hablando contigo. Snif.

M Shaina… perdóname es que… me agarraste de sorpresa y…

S Snif…

M Ya no llores. Te prometo lo que quieras. Pero no llores.

S Entonces… snif… esperaras hasta el 14?

M Grrrr Sí.

S Y… terminaras de verlo hoy antes de que me llames?

M Sí. También te prometo eso.

S Gracias! Yo sabía que si me amabas tanto como yo te amo a ti.

M …

S …

M Honeylips…

S Si?

M Nunca dudes de lo mucho que te amo porque eso me duele. Por favor.

S Tu tampoco.

M Te mando un mensaje y hablamos al rato como siempre?

S Sipi. Besos.

Shaina colgó satisfecha bajo la mirada sorprendida de Samira

\- Que fue todo eso? – pregunto Samira

\- Jajaja… la puesta en práctica de los consejos de Yulij… - dijo Shaina riendo – Creo que si funcionan.

Samira se quedó pensativa.

\- Yulij es la rubia? - preguntó

\- No esa es Mayura

\- La peli plateada entonces? – volvió a preguntar Samira

\- Si, la misma.

\- La que no está casada y tampoco tiene novio?

\- Uhhh…. Sí.

\- Y si no está casada y tampoco tiene novio… como es que sabes que sus consejos para manejar a los hombres funcionan? – pregunto Samira con tono inocente.

Shaina se quedó callada. Samira tenía un excelente punto ahí.

 **Mayo 27, 8.30 pm**

 **Ptolomea**

 **Inframundo**

Minos colgó el teléfono y le mando el siguiente texto:

 ** _Una historia que contar encontré en tu mirar  
Sueño que duermen a mi lado.  
Un poema descubrí rosas rojas junto a ti deseo  
Sembrarme en tu vivir.  
Tus labios de Miel en la madrugada, piel de durazno  
Al caer el alba estoy atrapado en tu cuerpo en tu caricia  
cada momento.  
Tus labios de miel en la madrugada, piel de durazno  
Al caer el alba solo necesito tu luz tu fantasía pensamiento  
Eres el calor de Abril y la luna de Paris con el tiempo eres  
eternidad_**

 ** _I.L.U_**

Y suspiró. No se le hacía fácil manejar las lágrimas de Shaina. Solo de imaginársela… llorando… mmm… momento! No estaba hablando de una chica cualquiera. Estaba hablando de la Cobra. Cuantas veces la había visto llorar en los cinco meses que la conocía? Y vaya que en las últimas semanas había tenido todos los motivos. Por qué de repente estaba llorando por una tontería como esa? A menos que…

\- Jajaja Eres cabroncita mi cobrita… Jajaja sí que me engañaste! – dijo sonriendo. Su esposa no solo lo había hecho sentir mal con sus lágrimas falsas y chantajes, sino que lo hizo reafirmar su promesa de no poder bajarse la calentura hasta su "noche de bodas" – Pero… lamento informarte que la más perjudicada con esto vas a ser tú, porque no vas a poder caminar en un Mes cuando te agarre finalmente!

Se fue a su cama para seguir fisgoneando su calendario. Shaina decía que estaban mejor los otros 7 meses así que…

Francine entro en ese momento con una bandeja con su carne y guarniciones y una jarra de agua mineral con una rodaja de naranja con mucho hielo y un vaso limpio. Salió en silencio y Minos comenzó a hojearlo:

Junio: Shaina bailando danza árabe en un bikini cobrizo con una falda de gasa del mismo tono. Varias joyas adornaban su cuerpo pero su expresión facial suave y sensual había algo que lo estaba seduciendo solo de imaginar sus caderas ondulándose en ese suave ritmo hipnótico. La dedicatoria: Bailando de Alegría porque pronto estaré contigo.

Minos tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para poder tragar su carne. Esto no le estaba ayudando. Shaina se había puesto extensiones y su cabello parecía llegar hasta la cintura… por qué no lo traía así si se veía tan sexy?

Julio: Shaina sobre una mesa completamente desnuda, tapando los puntos clave con unos lienzos blancos y sobre su torso y vientre, sushi, ensalada y otras guarniciones. La dedicatoria tan sencilla: Cómeme hizo que Minos comenzara a ahogarse.

Tuvo que tomar todo su vaso de agua y volver a llenarlo para poder pasarse la comida y seguir. Carajo! Sí que le había puesto empeño en las poses! Y su carita!

Decidió que si valoraba en algo su vida, tendría que terminar de comer primero antes de ver el calendario, por lo que lo puso frente a el mientras termino su cena. Hizo a un lado la bandeja de alimentos y volvió a abrir el calendario. Minos tuvo que morderse el labio al ver el siguiente mes.

Agosto: Shaina en un babydoll con corsé negro tipo strapple, medias a medio muslo, un collar de encaje y estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama sin ninguna pose especial, con un peinado de dos coletas tipo colegiala y una expresión de sorpresa en su cara con los labios rojos entreabiertos. De dedicatoria: El verano me sienta bien, no?

Maldita sea sí! Ese conjunto, con su carita de lolita… Minos hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió: Tirarse el vaso de agua helada en la entrepierna.

\- No voy a aguantar… no voy a aguantar!

Abrió el siguiente mes:

Septiembre: Shaina atada con un listón rojo por todos lados, con una minifalda roja y una blusa blanca abierta, ruborizada y feliz. De dedicatoria: Yo también se usar el Cosmic Marionettion.

Su entrepierna se inflamó, no pudo más y simplemente le dio el placer y el alivio que tanto estaba necesitando sin siquiera tocarse. La imagen simplemente había sido demasiado para su cerebro. Eso no contaba para su promesa o sí? Él no había hecho nada.

Jadeando y parpadeando por la sorpresa de una reacción de su cuerpo que no había tenido desde que tenía 12 años, decidió volver a aplicar esta vez toda la jarra con hielos sobre su pantalón. No podía rendirse. Estaba a solo tres meses de terminar con esa tortura.

Octubre: Shaina con un traje estilo BDSM de vinil color rojo consistente en top, bikini corte francés, liguero, guantes y medias. Tenía una pierna sobre algo y un látigo en una mano. Su sádica expresión lo hizo sonreír. Hasta en esa foto se veía yumi! La dedicatoria: Ven… te prometo que no duele.

\- Jajaja… pero contigo con el látigo… no me consta que eso sea cierto preciosa – dijo en voz alta mientras suspiraba. Dos más.

Noviembre: Shaina en posición de ataque con su armadura de Saint de Plata de la Cobra… pero sin nada debajo! Su expresión era tan fiera y se veía ese fuego en la mirada que el tanto adoraba. La dedicatoria: Quieres probar mis uñas sobre tu espalda?

\- Oh hell yeah! Pero mientras me estar haciendo tortura china, cobrita! – reclamo.

Una más… una más y podría dejarlo… por el momento

Diciembre: Shaina con su cabello suelto en ropa interior de encaje negra. Pero no era cualquiera. Era el conjunto que él le había comprado el día que se conocieron. La pose era de modelaje muy sencilla pero Minos sabía que eso era más difícil para Shaina. La dedicatoria se lo confirmó: Aún conservo el primer regalo tuyo.

Su nariz comenzó a sangrar sin motivo aparente, tomo la servilleta de tela y comenzó a limpiarse. Sonrió, dejo el calendario sobre su mesita de noche y se acostó en su cama algo preocupado. Aun cuando al ver el mes de septiembre su cuerpo había liberado una mínima parte de toda la energía que tenía contenida, su entrepierna decía otra cosa. Y si iba a dormir y soñaba con el calendario iba a romper su promesa y es algo que no podía ni debía hacer. Había dado su palabra de Juez.

Cerró los ojos antes de gritar por última vez en la noche:

\- Franciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine! Tráeme suficientes hielos como para llenar mi bañera!


	127. Chapter 127

**Capítulo 125**

 **Mayo 27, 6.00 pm**

 **Campo de entrenamiento de Porristas del Cruzeiro A.C.**

 **Belo Horizonte, Brasil**

Mesis veía el entrenamiento de las porristas desde la reja como todos los demás mirones. Solo que ella no veía a las chicas en mini short y ombliguera que literalmente no dejaban nada a la imaginación, sino a Alde, quien se había comedido con Niv a entrenar a las chicas de la pirámide poniéndose como base, ya que dos de las chicas no habían ido por estar enfermas.

\- Como carajos te dejas mangonear por la chapulina esa? – pensó enojada.

Pero Alde estaba feliz ayudando a Niv. Además tenía un lugar privilegiado para poder verle las piernas y más allá y Niv lo sabía así que cuando podía, se movía un poco más brusco de lo debido para que su falda le diera su premio a su novio.

\- Suficiente por hoy – dijo Niv por el megáfono – La próxima vez que falten dos chicas, voy a traer a Alde para que nos ayude, pero lo voy a poner en la punta…. Entendieron?

\- Si! – dijeron todas las porristas al unísono volteando a ver a Alde y poniéndose blancas como el papel. Si él se ponía en la punta, las mataría a todas sofocándolas bajo su peso!

Todas corrieron a los vestidores entre risas y chiflidos de los admiradores pero Niv se quedó tirada en el pasto con su novio dándole muchos besos.

\- Niv! Nos va a ver tu papa! – decía Alde sin mucha convicción

\- Y? – contestaba Niv sin dejar de besarlo

\- Y… Y… cual fue la pregunta?

\- Jajaja eres una ternurita. – dijo Niv – Por cierto, te recuerdo que hoy tendré una pijamada en la casa con las chicas. Se las debo después de aguantarme tanto.

\- Si y yo te recuerdo que necesitas ayudarme a escoger lo que me voy a poner en el Comicon de Rio que es el día 1.

\- Siiiiii no me he decidido, pero mañana vamos a la tienda que te dije. – contesto Niv – Yo ya escogí el mío.

\- En serio? Dime!

\- Nop. Es una sorpresa. – dijo Niv con coquetería – Pero te va a gustar.

\- Me va a gustar? O voy a tener que taparte con mi chamarra de todos los mirones- pregunto Alde

\- Jajaja Es el comicon. Todo se vale – respondió Niv

\- No. Si tengo que estarte cuidando de los mirones no vamos! – dijo Alde muy firme

\- Mmm…. Bueno… si no vamos… igual me lo puedo poner solo para ti, o no? – pregunto Niv sonriéndole coqueta.

Alde trago saliva e iba a responder cuando sonó el celular de Niv. Era de la chicas en el vestuario cotorreándola por lo que aparentemente sabían que estaba haciendo con Alde.

\- Mejor me voy. Son capaces de filmarme y chantajearme después con papa. – dijo dándole un último beso.

\- Bueno. Pero no cuenten muchos chismes. Y si lo hacen me invitan. – dijo Alde levantándose y ayudando a Niv a hacer lo mismo.

Niv tomo sus implementos, su mochila y corrió a los vestidores. Alde se quedó tirado en el pasto con las manos bajo la nuca. Esa niña cada día lo traía más loco y así no iba a aguantar mucho y el quería portarse bien. Como un caballero.

De repente algo le tapo el poco sol que le daba y abrió los ojos.

\- Hola Alde. Me recuerdas?

\- Mmm… Mensis? – dijo incorporándose rápidamente

\- Cerca. Mesis. – corrigió la pelinegra con una sonrisa.

\- Ah sí! Como has estado? – dijo Alde caminando hacia donde estaba su mochila y se acercó para tomar su toallita y secarse las manos antes de dársela a modo de saludo. – No creí que volveríamos a encontrarnos.

\- Brasil es como un pañuelo – dijo Mesis – Crees que podamos hablar en un lugar más… privado?

Alde lo pensó bien. Niv se iba a enojar mucho si iban a algún lugar demasiado privado. Ya había entendido dos cosas: Que Mesis no era del agrado de Niv y que Niv era celosa.

\- Un café?

\- Mmm… no es lo que yo tenía en mente, pero puede funcionar – dijo Mesis – Sabes dónde está el café Kalhua?

\- Creo que sí. – contesto Alde tratando de recordarlo

\- Te veo a las ocho ahí. No faltes. Te conviene.

\- Ok.

Mesis salió del campo contoneando las caderas con exageración y Alde suspiro aliviado. Ahora… tenía que decirle a Niv. Saco su celular.

A Peque… acabo de encontrarme con una conocida y me ha invitado un café. En el Kalhua en una hora. Para que no te vayas a encelar.

N Mmm… y entonces para que me lo dices.

A Porque tú me dices siempre donde estas. Es justo que sepas donde estoy cuando no estás conmigo.

N JJJ con cuidado entonces.

A Sipi. Te aviso cuando llegue a casa. Besos.

A la hora fijada, Alde estacionaba su camioneta frente al Café Kahlua en la Rua dos Guajajaras. No tuvo ningún problema en encontrar la mesa donde estaba Mesis si consideraba que hizo todo el escandalo posible para llamar su atención agitando los brazos.

Alde en ningún momento dejo de sonreír y eso le gusto a Mesis aún más.

\- Creí que no vendrías Alde. – dijo saludándolo de beso

\- Lo siento, tarde un poco más porque tuve que bañarme – dijo Alde con sencillez

El mesero les tomo su orden y los dejo solos.

\- Y entonces… para que soy bueno? – dijo Alde

\- Pues intuyo que para las cosas correctas – respondió Mesis sonriendo – Pero, quiero saber si lo que me dijeron sobre ti es verdad.

\- Eso depende. – contesto Alde intrigado.

\- Es verdad que eres un caballero dorado de Athena?

Alde la miro curioso.

\- Si lo soy. Soy Aldebarán Caballero dorado guardián de la casa de Tauro.

Mesis aplaudió emocionada.

\- Qué bueno! Mamá no podrá oponerse después de todo

\- Mamá? Mesis en verdad que no estoy entendiendo. – dijo Alde preocupado. Por qué Mesis tendría esa información?

\- Bueno Alde, tal vez deba explicártelo desde el principio

\- Me harías un enorme favor.

Mesis se irguió orgullosa.

\- Mi nombre es Némesis. Diosa de la fortuna. Hija de Nix la noche y hermana de…

\- Hypnos y Thanatos – dijo Alde muy serio

\- Entre muchos otros si – dijo Mesis alegremente – Desgraciadamente, has interferido con uno de los negocios de mis hermanos en el cual yo funjo como Gerente General.

Alde se le quedo viendo fijamente. En qué negocio había interferido que no fuera el de… Abrió grandes los ojos al entender el problemón en el que se había metido sin querer.

\- Así es mi querido Alde. Tú ya conociste a mi otro hermano Momo. – dijo – Pero desgraciadamente es solo un maldito bufón. Y me alegro que sus monigotes no hayan podido hacerte nada.

\- Espera, espera, espera… - dijo Alde tomándose las sienes que comenzaban a dolerle – Me estás diciendo que cuando te conocí tú ya sabias quien era yo?

\- Ahhh no! Eso lo acabo de descubrir hace menos de 48 horas – dijo Mesis sinceramente – y me sentí muy consternada al saber que la familia hubiera podido causarte problemas. Es lo que menos quiero.

Alde ya no sabía que creer o no, pero si la chica que tenía enfrente era una diosa, tenía que tratarla con pinzas.

\- Bueno… y para que me citaste? – preguntó

A Mesis se le subieron los colores al rostro. Por muy extrovertida que fuera, una declaración de amor era algo muy distinto. Aprovecho que el mesero servía el pedido de ambos para evitar el nerviosismo.

\- Alde… es que… desde que te vi me gustaste. No he dejado de pensar en ti desde que nuestras miradas se cruzaron en Rio. Te quiero solo para mí y quiero que te cases conmigo.

Alde tuvo que dejar su taza en la mesa para evitar tirarla del susto. Acaso era una broma de alguno de los enemigos que había hecho últimamente?

\- Mesis me siento muy honrado pero…

\- Espera aun no termino – interrumpió Mesis – Si tú me dices que sí, piensa en lo feliz que te haría! Además te daría un poder ilimitado de venganza y la fortuna estaría de tu lado, o sea yo!

\- Mesis…

\- Y también… te prometo hablar con mis hermanos para que saquen sus negocios de Brasil. – concluyo Mesis – Así tu adorado futbol dejaría de tener personas corruptas y regresara a ser el mismo aburrido deporte de siempre.

Alde cerró los ojos. No estaba ni siquiera cerca de considerar la oferta, pero debía ser astuto. A quien conocía que era tan astuto como un zorro? Por supuesto! Kanon! Que era lo que Kanon haría si estuviera en su lugar?

\- Mesis, como dije, me siento muy honrado de escuchar tus palabra – dijo tomándole la mano – Pero comenzare por decir que aunque si te creo que seas quien dices ser ya que eres bastante atractiva, no creo que tu estés metida de ningún modo en la mafia de apuestas que está controlando el soccer en Brasil.

\- Pero te aseguro que lo soy!

\- Por qué alguien tan bonita, lista y con tan buen gusto estaría trabajando en algo tan absurdo y sin sentido como las apuestas cuando podría estar modelando en pasarela? No tiene sentido!

Mesis sonrió satisfecha. En realidad le parecía tan bonita?

\- Es que mis hermanos necesitaban ayuda y…

\- Necesitaría pruebas Mesis. – dijo Alde sonriendo jugando suavemente con la mano de Mesis haciendo que todo el cuerpo de la chica temblara de deseo.

\- Que… que clase de pruebas – dijo pasando saliva.

\- Nombres, fechas, yo que se… información que únicamente podría tener alguien de dentro de la mafia que dijiste. – dijo Alde – No me malentiendas. No digo que me casare contigo pero desde luego consideraría que lo que me dices de que te gusto es verdad así como todo lo demás que me dijiste.

Mesis veía arrobada a Alde. Le traería las pruebas que necesitaba y le probaría a Alde que todo lo que decía era verdad. El entonces botaría a la chapulina, le diría que si sería su esposo y después, iría a presentárselo a su Mama y se vestiría de novia y…

 **Mayo 27, 8.00 pm**

 **Cabaña de Kanon**

 **San Salvador, Bahamas**

Saga cuidaba de Laura sentado en una silla junto a ella. Había dejado de aplicarle su cosmos para dormirla como le había recomendado Mayura. Ella tenía que pasar por el dolor físico para poder reaccionar al ambiente de una forma natural. Ya iba a ser un problema decirle que había estado dormida varios días y le había comentado también antes de irse, que debían tomar turnos máximos de 4 horas cada uno o los tres terminarían hospitalizados por agotamiento.

Los tres habían asentido y Mayura se había ido un poco más tranquila. Le había dejado instrucciones específicas de cuidados a Marín, quien se estaba tomando muy en serio su misión. De vez en cuando Laura despertaba y comenzaba a gritar, pero en cuanto Saga entraba a la habitación era como si le apagaran un switch, volviendo a tranquilizarse y dormirse.

Aun así estaba preocupado. Si bien Mayura, en su practicidad de mujer, había pedido a Saga llevara muestras biológicas al laboratorio para realizarle un test de enfermedades de transmisión sexual, VIH y embarazo por haber estado en el burdel, él sabía que era muy temprano para que los resultados de las pruebas fueran contundentes y el laboratorio en esa isla tan pequeña, tomarían cuatro o cinco días en tener los resultados. Además, en lo que menos quería pensar era que Laura hubiera sido lastimada de esa forma. Si hubiera algún tipo de confirmación el único culpable habría sido el por no llegar a tiempo y no creía poder vivir con esa culpa.

Mientras tanto, y porque Laura parecía estar resintiendo la falta de algún tipo de droga que le fue suministrada, Saga le aplicaba al suero un coctel de potasio, vitaminas, antibióticos, antidepresivos y analgésicos. Justo en ese momento, semi inconsciente, temblaba tanto que sacudía la cama.

Marín entro en ese momento con algunas revistas bajo el brazo y una bolsa de plástico. Era hora de cambiar turnos. Saga no se levantó de inmediato. Solo suplicaba a Marín con la mirada pero esta no cedió:

\- Vamos. Tiempo de descansar.

\- Déjame unos minutos más. – suplico Saga

\- No. – dijo azotándole una bolsa en el estómago – además necesitas afeitarte. Si ella despierta y te ve así, va a querer echarse a correr del susto.

Saga hizo un intento de sonreír y asintió. Salió de la habitación en silencio y cabizbajo. Todo eso era una tortura para él.

Marín se sentó y abrió una de las revistas femeninas que había comprado horas antes en el pueblo. Shaina siempre se burlaba de ellas diciendo que ninguna de las cuatro jamás aplicaría ninguno de los artículos que ahí venían, pero esta vez, había uno en específico que le interesaba leer: La "venganza con amor", la mejor terapia si tu pareja te ha sido infiel.

La sonrisa que ilumino su rostro era muy parecida a la de Minos usando su técnica.

 **Flashback**

Mayura se despidió de todos, deseando una pronta recuperación a Laura y aconsejándole a Marín que se distrajera lo suficiente y no se precipitara en las decisiones que tomara.

\- OK. La celadora ya se fue – dijo Saga – Ahora como hacemos los turnos.

\- 4 horas cada quien – dijo Marín – No sabemos cuánto tiempo tengamos que cuidarla y no podemos agotarnos.

\- Yo tomo el primer turno – dijo Saga ansioso

Camus lo miro con lástima. Sabía que si por Saga fuera se quedaría siempre ahí, pero Mayura había tenido que venir y darle un sermón tipo Dios Padre para que Saga reaccionara y comprendiera que no le hacía bien a nadie.

\- Perfecto – dijo Marín viendo el reloj de pared – Solo termino de arreglarla y será toda tuya.

Eran las tres. Saga que tomara el turno de 4 a 8, ella de 8 a 12 y Camus de 12 a 4. Al día siguiente ya verían si seguían o no con esos turnos.

\- Alguno de ustedes pueden mostrar el camino para ir a la tienda o supermercado más cercano – Preguntó Marín al terminar lo que estaba haciendo

Camus que estaba intentando dormir en el sofá solo dijo insolentemente:

\- Todo lo que necesitas está en el refri y la alacena.

Marín sonrió y se agachó de lado de la cabeza de Camus.

\- Ah sí? Y podrías decirme en que parte de la alacena están las toallas femeninas?

Camus abrió los ojos para ver directo a los de Marín, ruborizándose a mas no poder queriendo levantarse pero en su nerviosismo cayó al suelo sobre su trasero.

Marín reía a mas no poder mientras Camus le lanzaba una de sus miradas más heladas.

\- Cuando digo que tengo que ir a la tienda es porque debo ir Camus… - se burló Marín

Camus que no estaba acostumbrado a llevarse así con la novia de Aioria se levantó rápidamente y solo se ofreció a acompañarla. Marín tomo su cartera y salió con Camus.

Caminaban en silencio bajo el sol abrazador del caribe.

\- Camus… Tú conoces Asgard muy bien verdad? – dijo intentando hacer conversación

\- He estado un par de veces ahí – dijo Camus tratando de no pensar en eso – Todos hemos estado ahí alguna vez.

\- Ahhh

Siguieron caminando en silencio pero Marín no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente.

\- Como es la gente allá? – pregunto – No me dio mucho tiempo de convivir con nadie la única vez que estuve ahí.

\- En dónde?

\- En Asgard!

\- Mmm… pues como toda la gente supongo – contesto Camus

\- Shaina me dijo que Siegfried se había casado con Hilda… Debe ser una pareja muy hermosa

Camus intentaba distraerse pensando en otra cosa. Por qué carajos le tenía que estar recordando Marín lo que él no quería.

\- No lo sé.

\- Aioria me dijo que la gente es muy amable y cálida. Que me presentaría en especial a una amiga muy especial que había dejado allá. – dijo Marín en tono inocente.

Camus se detuvo para verla.

\- Aioria dijo que te iba a presentar a Lyfia? – pregunto incrédulo

Marín siguió en su pose inocente.

\- Sí. Dijo que ella y yo nos llevaríamos bien – mintió

\- Lo dudo. Ambas son completamente opuestas. – contesto Camus

\- Entonces la conoces? – volvió a preguntarle Marín

\- Desde luego. Es la mejor amiga de… Fler. – dijo Camus- La he visto un par de veces aunque esta última vez no estaba en Asgard cuando yo estuve ahí.

Marín asintió. Al menos ya tenía el nombre de la chica que sospechaba era con la que Aioria había tenido el affaire.

\- Y como es la chica físicamente hablando? – pregunto – podría describirla?

\- No creo que este cómodo con esta conversación Marín. – dijo Camus intentando zafarse.

\- Por qué? Hay algo más que no me quieres decir? – pregunto Marín viéndolo a los ojos.

Camus trago saliva. Era conocimiento de todos los dorados lo que sabían de Aioria y Lyfia pero habían hecho pacto de silencio.

\- No. Solo que me agarras de sorpresa Marín – dijo – Esto deberías preguntárselo a Aioria.

\- Pero Aioria no está aquí y cuando estoy con el no puedo pensar en nadie más – dijo Marín con su pose más inocente. Camus cayó con eso.

\- Mmm… deja recuerdo como es. Ah sí! Cabello muy largo, yo diría que lo tiene hasta las rodillas y de color azul, ojos azules a veces totalmente inexpresivos, como de 1.60 de estatura… mmm…. Delgada y no con tantas curvas la verdad. A pesar de la ropa, se veía que era más bien menuda…

Volteo a ver a Marín que se había agarrado de un árbol al lado del camino. Volvió sus pasos. Cuando llego a ella vio que Marín estaba riendo con fuerza.

\- Que pasa? Que es lo gracioso? – pregunto extrañado.

\- Es que… es que… jajajajaja… te estabas describiendo tú!... jajajajaja – decía Marín sin dejar de reír.

Camus se enfadó mucho al ver que ella estaba en lo cierto, por lo que siguió su camino hasta que Marín pudo controlarse y corrió para alcanzarlo.

\- Oh vamos! Me habían dicho que eras muy frio y sin sentimientos. Ahora compruebo que es cierto – dijo Marín sonriendo mientras entraban en la boutique – Te prometo no volver a molestarte con mi charla sin sentido.

\- No, no es eso, es que…

Pero Marín ya se le había adelantado varios pasos rumbo a la parte de la farmacia y el no quiso interrumpir sus compras. La verdad es que le molestaba que creyeran que no tenía sentimientos. Que no entendían que simplemente cada que lo hacía resultaba herido?

Marín llenaba su canastilla no solamente con los productos de higiene femenina que le había dicho a Camus, sino que con algunos otros elementos que necesitaría tanto ella como Laura, como ropa interior, pijamas, sandalias, trajes de baño, Shampoo, crema de afeitar y rastrillo para los dos barbones estilo Tom Hanks en el náufrago, postres para ella, revistas para entretenerse y una que otra cosilla que le gustara. Total. Shion le había prestado su tarjeta.

Camus estaba demasiado entretenido con disfrutar el aire acondicionado de la tienda que ni siquiera reparo en que en lugar de una canasta, Marín había tenido que cambiar a todo un carrito, aprovechando que la boutique era más un Target que una boutique en realidad.

Marín pasaba de isla en isla disfrutando las compras como un escape emocional a todo lo que le estaba pasando cuando llego a la zona de ropa exclusiva. Una enorme foto de Shaina vestida en rojo con Minos de smoking adornaba uno de los pilares.

Se les quedo viendo curiosa. Por qué tendrían ahí esa foto y donde la habían sacado?

\- Es otro ardid publicitario de Julián – dijo una voz a sus espaldas – Es increíble la de ideas que tiene para vender más. Como si de verdad lo necesitara.

Marín volteo a ver quién era el que lo había dicho, y se sorprendió a ver a un chico latino de ojos y cabello color magenta. Ciertamente era la viva imagen del latino sexy que salía en las revistas. Así de hermoso era.

\- Ah disculpa. Que copuchento soy verdad? No he dicho nada – dijo mientras volteaba hacia los trajes de baño de hombres que estaban a espaldas de Marín.

Marín no dijo nada pero no se quedó con la curiosidad y lo siguió.

\- Perdona. Puedo preguntarte algo? – dijo Marín

El chico sonrió y volteo.

\- Seguro.

\- El Julián del que hablas… no será Julián Solo verdad? – pregunto Marín

\- El mismo. Lo conoces?

Marín suspiro.

\- De oídas. Entonces este hotel…

\- Él es socio…

\- Y Shaina y Minos…

\- Se conocieron aquí. – contesto el chico – Al parecer se volvieron unas celebridades a finales del año pasado. Yo no estuve aquí en ese tiempo, pero fueron nombrados por los huéspedes la pareja del año y Julián decidió tomar las fotos y volverlas afiches publicitarios Jajaja

Marín movía la cabeza. Entonces Shaina no había estado en una misión sino de vacaciones en ese lujoso hotel a la orilla de la playa…

\- Jajaja por lo que veo los conoces.

\- Más de lo que a veces quisiera – contesto Marín – Tu trabajas para Julián?

\- Sí. Soy uno de sus Generales Marinos. Soy Ío de Scylla. – Dijo extendiéndole la mano.

\- Marín de Águila. Compañera de Shaina en el Santuario de Athena y Saint de Plata – dijo Marín en tono orgulloso mientras correspondía al saludo.

\- Pues mucho gusto Marín. Estas aquí de vacaciones? O castigada?

Marín agito sus pestanas.

\- Como dices?

\- No lo sabes?

\- Obviamente no – dijo Marín alzando una ceja.

Ío rio y su risa fue contagiosa para Marín.

\- Mira… ves a los demás compradores? Como tienen un brazalete dorado?

Marín vio a un grupito que estaban haciendo escandalo a su lado izquierdo y Asintió.

\- Cada brazalete tiene una razón por la que están aquí "castigados" y el tiempo que deben pasar sin realizar ese pecado para poder salir de aquí.

\- Puf! Y cuál es el castigo? Este lugar es de lujo y tiene todas las comodidades!

\- Eso lo dices tú, pero el brazalete te da una descarga de varios miles de voltios cada vez que caes en la tentación y el tiempo que debes estar aquí es reseteado. – explico Ío – Minos se pasó tres meses aquí y para el si eran vacaciones según me entere Jajaja

\- Que pecado cometió?

\- Jajaja Lujuria.

\- Que queeeeeeeeeeee?

\- Sí. Pero Shaina lo ayudo a salir. Se rumora que ella hizo trampa, pero nadie lo puede probar

Marín no sabía si reír o enojarse. Después de todo, no eran nada descabellado que hubiera hecho trampa.

\- Yo hubiera querido poder ponerle un brazalete de esos a mi ex novia en la… - de pronto se puso rojo – Perdón. Me exalte. Disculpa mi… estupidez.

Contrario a lo que Ío creyó, Marín le lanzo una sonrisa.

\- Te engaño?

\- Si, con uno de mis mejores amigos. –respondió Ío

\- Ouch, pues bienvenido al club de los cornudos – dijo Marín de buen humor.

\- En serio? Por qué alguien querría engañar a alguien tan mina como tú? – dijo Ío con sorpresa.

Marín se encogió de hombros.

\- Tal vez porque no soy suficientemente buena? Solo él lo sabe.

\- Si… a mí me puso la excusa de que era demasiado… "bello" y ella quería alguien más "varonil" – dijo Ío – Yo no tengo la culpa de ser así.

Marín suspiro de nuevo. Nunca hubiera creído que estaría hablando de esto con una Marina de Poseidón. Camus la interrumpió.

\- Marín… tenemos que irnos.

\- Wow! El famoso acuariano en persona – Dijo Ío con sarcasmo y luego le pregunto a Marín con voz baja – Es él?

\- Jajaja ya quisiera. No. Solo le estoy ayudando con un problemita en esta isla aunque si es uno de sus amigos.

Camus se ponía cada vez más furioso. No estaba de humor para lidiar con generales marinos.

\- Saga nos está esperando. Vámonos! – ordeno Camus.

\- Adelántate a la caja que ya te alcanzo – dijo Marín tranquilamente

Camus se dio la media vuelta.

\- Le daré a Isaak tus saludos! – Gritó Ío para molestarlo

Camus iba a regresarse para decirle lo que pensaba pero Marín se adelantó interponiéndose.

\- A las cajas Camus! No que tenías prisa?

\- Grrrrrrrrr

El caballero de Acuario salió azotando varios maniquíes de forma bastante infantil para desquitarse e Ío solo sonrió.

\- Lo siento de nuevo. No me pude resistir. Deja que Isaak se entere de que esta aquí y se va a armar en grande. – dijo

\- Entonces no le digas. – pidió Marín – Camus anda de peor humor que de costumbre y capaz que se mete en problemas con Poseidón y no queremos eso.

\- Vale! Pero solo porque tú me lo pides. – dijo Ío – Y a todo esto… ya pensaste en cómo te vas a desquitar de tu ex?

\- Bueno… técnicamente todavía no es mi ex?

\- Porque no?

\- Larga historia – dijo Marín queriendo zanjar el tema

\- Malo… malo… pues cuando quieras hablarlo y planear el desquite, siempre estoy disponible aquí mismo. – dijo Ío – Después de todo, no me he podido desquitar de mi ex y te aseguro que si tú lo haces y yo te ayudo, me sentiré muchísimo mejor. Muerte a los infieles! Jajajaja

\- Jajajaja lo pensare. – dijo Marín de buena gana – hasta cuando estarás aquí?

\- 15 días más. Julián me mandó llamar porque nos va a presentar al nuevo Dragón del Mar y debemos estar aquí para la bienvenida y demás cursilerías – explicó Ío – después regresare a mi puesto en el Pacifico Sur.

\- Bueno… si llego a tener un tiempo libre te buscare. – dijo Marín sin pena

Ío le besó la mano a modo de despedida, le guiñó el ojo y siguió con sus compras.

Marín no supo cómo reaccionar ante ese estilo de despido.

\- Mariiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin – se escuchó a lo lejos que Camus la llamaba y solo inhalo y exhalo profundamente con fastidio.

Que acaso ya no podía quedarse platicando ni un momento sin que la molestaran e interrumpieran? Ojala y Camus no le dijera a Aioria que había conocido a Ío porque entonces se le iba a armar un escándalo… aunque, eso no necesariamente sería malo, verdad?

Sonrió y canturreo todo el camino a las cajas donde Camus la esperaba enfadado. Pero ni todas las malas caras de Camus iban a quitarle la idea que se estaba cocinando en su cabeza.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

Marín volteo a ver a Laura quien parecía estar despertando.

\- Laura? Me escuchas?

Las pupilas de Laura estaban completamente dilatadas, el ceño fruncido, los puños cerrados.

Marín se apresuró a darle agua y Laura la miro con algo parecido al odio en la mirada.

\- Dónde estoy?

\- Estas en casa de Kanon, en algún lugar del Atlántico – contesto Marín

\- Y… él me tiene aquí… por lastima? – dijo viéndose las manos vendadas.

\- No claro que no…

\- Sabe el… que por mi culpa… su hermano está muerto? – dijo volteando la cara al lado contrario de la cama.

\- Qué? Eso no es cierto! Ninguno está muerto! – dijo Marín

Laura comenzó a reír tristemente.

\- Él dijo que había venido por mí y me mintió. Me dijo que me llevaría con él y yo le creí! – comenzó a golpearse la cabeza con ambas manos – Que estúpida soy!

\- No hagas eso! – dijo Marín tratando de detenerla por las manos con suavidad – Te vas a lastimar!

Laura comenzó a patalear la sabana dejando entrever que solo traía una camisa de botones y la ropa interior. Marín no intento controlarla con fuerza pues podía lastimarla, sin embargo Laura parecía tener nuevas fuerzas de algún modo y le costó trabajo hacerlo. Actuaba como una loca manoteando y pataleando e incluso en un descuido de Marín logro arrancarse el suero, logrando sangrarse el brazo.

\- Saga! Camus! – grito Marín

\- Jajaja ellos están muertos y no te hacen caso – se burló Laura – Los dos son unos mentirosos que prefirieron dejarme aquí a llevarme con ellos.– dijo poniéndose a llorar histérica.

Saga y Camus corrieron a la habitación y vieron la escena. Saga corrió a ayudar a Marín pero Laura comenzó a reír.

\- Lárgate maldito mentiroso de mierda! Dijiste que me llevarías contigo! – grito

\- Laura! Mi amor reacciona! Estas aquí conmigo… como te lo prometí! – dijo Saga mientras le tomaba la cara con suavidad y revisaba sus pupilas

\- Vete! Regresa al infierno de donde saliste y déjame sola! No debí confiar en ti! – dijo golpeándolo como podía.

Saga en ningún momento hizo ningún intento por alejarse, todo lo contrario. El simple hecho de que Laura tuviera fuerzas aunque fuera para pelearse con él lo animaba a continuar. Pero Camus no estaba de acuerdo y comenzó a bajar la temperatura hasta que el cuerpo de Laura tuvo que luchar entre guardar el calor corporal o seguir peleando, y desde luego decidió lo primero. Buscó algo con que taparse y Marín le dio la sabana. Saga le atendió el brazo y volvió a ponerle el suero. Estaba seguro que en uno o dos días ya podrían alimentarla a base de caldos y líquidos. Su cuerpo lo necesitaba.

Laura volvió a cerrar los ojos y gracias a las caricias que Saga le estaba dando en su cabeza, pudo quedarse tranquila y dormida.

Los tres se alejaron de la cama pero no salieron de la habitación. Camus dejo de mantener la habitación helada, cosa que Marín agradeció porque ya comenzaba a titiritar de frio también.

\- Lo siento Saga… no quería lastimarla más – se disculpó Marín

\- Son las malditas drogas. Es la última etapa. Deberán estar fuera de su sistema en uno o dos días – dijo Saga acongojado – Si tan solo estuviera seguro que droga fue sería más fácil de desintoxicarla.

\- Aun así no entiendo su reacción – dijo Camus

\- Ella piensa de algún modo… que ustedes dos están muertos – dijo Marín

\- Qué? Por qué pensaría eso? – pregunto Camus

\- No lo sé! Pero no es la primera vez que lo menciona – dijo Marín – Cuando la estábamos bañando la primera vez dijo lo mismo.

Saga no respondió. Mayura le había contado del incidente pero ahora lo había presenciado con sus propios ojos. Seria parte de alguna alucinación de las drogas o de verdad lo creía? Y si era así… por qué?

Era un misterio que tendría que resolver una vez que ella pudiera reaccionar sin histeria, aunque presentía que para eso iba a pasar mucho mucho tiempo.

 **Mayo 28, 7 am**

 **Campamento Romaní**

 **Jerez de la Frontera, España**

Un gran escándalo afuera de su remolque despertó a Shura y a Zita. El sonido de motores, claxon, personas corriendo, cargando cartuchos de las armas y gritos de las mujeres hicieron que Zita se pusiera solo una bata y saliera corriendo.

Vislumbró a Omar y Pedro apuntando con sus rifles hacia la cabina de un tráiler rojo que había amenazado con destruir el circulo de la caravana momentos antes. Zita entrecerró sus ojos para enfocar al chofer y solo pudo ver el color de cabello. Uno que ella conocía tan bien como el suyo.

\- Papá! – dijo corriendo sin que nadie pudiera detenerla

\- Zita! Espera! – Grito Omar

Pero Zita no había escuchado. La puerta ya se había abierto y Zita subía los dos escalones de un solo brinco.

\- Papá! Viniste! – dijo abrazándolo con fuerza

\- Te dije que lo haría! – decía correspondiendo el abrazo – Y también te dije que no sería bienvenido!

\- Es que traes vidrios polarizados! Ven! Yo te cubro! – dijo jalándolo hacia afuera.

Toda la familia y amigos de Zita estaban expectantes. Shura estaba tranquilo. Si había alguien que podía reconocer a su papa, era Zita aunque no podía esconder su nerviosismo.

Los dos bajaron al mismo tiempo y Zita lo tomo de la mano poniéndose al frente y cerrando la puerta de la cabina.

\- No disparen! – dijo – Es mi papá!

Los ojos de Omar se abrieron como platos y bajó la escopeta.

\- Alejandro?

\- Tanto tiempo Omar. Perdón por llegar sin avisar – dijo sonriendo mientras todos estaban en silencio.

Rosa llego corriendo para abrazarlo.

\- Alejandro! Hijo! Pero si estas igualito a cómo te recordaba!

\- Mamá Rosa. Y tú te pones cada día más bonita – dijo Alejandro con una sonrisa

\- Y tú te pones cada día más cabroncete! – dijo Rosa – Ni creas que lisonjeándome se me olvidara que no me has visitado en 12 años!

\- Bajen las armas – Ordenó Omar – Es Alejandro el padre de Zita!

Un murmullo generalizado de asombro y alegría llenaron el aire.

\- A celebrar! – grito Rosa – El hijo prodigo ha regresado!

Las mujeres comenzaron a correr de un remolque a otro para cocinar un gran banquete de desayuno. Los hombres se acercaban a estrecharle la mano o a conocerlo.

Zita fue por Shura, quien se había quedado atrás.

\- Shura! Es papa!

\- Si ya lo vi! – contesto Shura – Me alegro que se haya atrevido a venir.

\- Tenemos que decirle! – dijo emocionada.

\- Ahorita?

\- Si!

\- No muerde?

Zita le dio un golpe en el brazo.

\- Grosero!

\- Jaja Es que… estoy nervioso

\- Si pues ni modo. Ven – Zita lo jalo hasta llegar a su padre – Papá… recuerdas a Shura mi esposo verdad?

\- Claro que sí. – dijo sonriendo – Como has estado Shura?

\- Muy bien, gracias. Y usted?

\- Muy bien…

\- Papá… papa! Tenemos algo que decirte! – dijo Zita emocionada mientras se abrazaba al brazo de Shura

Alejandro alzó una ceja.

\- Vas a ser abuelo! – dijo Zita casi brincando.

Alejandro primero la vio a ella y luego a él.

\- (La embarazaste sabiendo el problema que aún no solucionamos?) – pregunto Alejandro a través de su cosmos al de Shura

\- (Lo siento, pero el embarazo fue ANTES de que siquiera me enterara del problema) – respondió Shura del mismo modo – ( Y más te vale que pongas buena cara porque esta de un susceptible que ni te imaginas).

Alejandro asintió y le sonrió a Zita y la abrazó.

\- Hija! Me alegro tanto por Shura y por ti! - dijo Abrazándola – Y cuando será su boda por fin?

\- Pues… no lo hemos planeado… – dijo Zita

\- Que tal hoy?

\- Hoy?

\- Yo quiero estar presente en tu boda, y estoy aquí. – dijo Alejandro – Que te lo impide? Anda compláceme! Si?

Zita miro a Shura y este asintió. Alejandro se relajó y grito a los cuatro vientos:

\- Zita y Shura han aceptado casarse hoy por el civil para hacer legal su boda!

Omar y Rosa llegaron corriendo

\- Es cierto eso niños? – pregunto Rosa

Shura y Zita asintieron. Rosa abrazo de nuevo a Alejandro.

\- Ay hijo! Bendito seas tú y los dioses que te trajeron aquí a poner orden! Ya lo escucharon todos a organizar una boda exprés! Muévanse!

Ahora no solo las mujeres corrían presurosas por todo el campamento sino hombres, mujeres y niños. Las mujeres más jóvenes separaron a Zita de Shura y se la llevaron al remolque de Rosa donde la anciana las alcanzaría después. Shura se quedó con Omar y Alejandro. Después Omar se fue a organizar algo con los hombres y Alejandro y Shura se quedaron solos.

\- Estas seguro que quieres hacer esto Shura? – pregunto Alejandro muy serio

\- Tan seguro como que eres su padre. – contesto Shura

\- Accedió Kanon a ayudarte a conseguir alguna cura para Zita? Aunque sea temporal?

\- Si lo hizo. Dijo que para el 14 la tendrá. Yo vendré por ella para llevármela al santuario al día siguiente – contesto Shura

\- Perfecto! Allá estará a salvo. – dijo Alejandro suspirando aliviado – Prométeme que la protegerás con tu vida y me mantendrás al tanto de cualquier cosa que suceda.

\- Te lo juro.

\- De verdad quiero que mi hija sea feliz contigo Shura – dijo poniéndole una mano sobre su hombro – Hubiera querido que se casara fuera del régimen mitológico griego, pero si ella te escogió y te ama y la amas, me doy por bien servido.

\- Serás bienvenido a ir a visitarnos cuando gustes Alejandro.- dijo Shura recibiendo un abrazo de parte de Alejandro.

\- Bueno… ahora… vamos a prepararte y checar como le vamos a hacer Jajaja … esto me recuerda a mi propia boda…

Ambos se fueron platicando hacia el remolque de Zita. Shura solo pensaba en que quería que tres personas estuvieran presentes del lado del novio ya que no podía invitar a todos sus amigos a venir tan rápidamente. Ya después, si Zita aceptaba, Le haría una grandiosa fiesta en Atenas.


	128. Chapter 128

**Capítulo 126**

 **Mayo 28, 9 am**

 **Cámara de Shion**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia**

Aioros estaba subido en el último peldaño de la escalera buscando uno de los libros en la enorme biblioteca personal del patriarca. Le había prometido a Liz que trataría de resolver todas sus dudas y que mejor que en los libros de los cuales algunos no existía ninguna copia más que esa que estaba en el santuario? Bajo dos libros del estante y comenzó a bajar. Sabía muy bien que la regla de Shion era no bajar más de dos libros al mismo tiempo para evitar desajustar el orden tanto de los libros como de la oficina. Era muy estricto en ese aspecto.

Iba a la mitad de la escalera cuando su celular comenzó a sonar insistentemente:

A Parakalos

S Amigo! soy Shura!

A Hey! Como estas? Hacía mucho tiempo que no sabía nada de ti.

S Estoy muy bien, gracias. Excelente diría yo.

A Me alegro.

S Oye! Te hablo por lo siguiente…

A Tu dirás.

S El día de hoy me caso con Zita por el civil y quiero que Saga, Shion y tu vengan a la boda… y de paso me traigas unos documentos que necesito y que tiene Shion en la caja fuerte.

A …

S Aioros…?

A Lo siento Shura, es que creo que mi teléfono sufrió algún tipo de avería, porque escuche que te ibas a casar hoy.

S Eso fue lo que dije!

A Es en serio?

S Si!

A Estoy atónito!

S Solo es por el civil, pero su papa está aquí y es un día especial y por lo mismo quiero que ustedes estén presentes. No es formal ni nada de eso. Solo su familia, y la mía.

A Ay Cabrita! Te me ablandaste!

S Que quieres? Así me traen.

A Ya me di cuenta! Pero… porque te casas tan rápido? Uno esperaría que el caballero más orgulloso de la orden dorada hiciera una boda espectacular!

S Esa ya la tendré después así como lo hizo Milo.

A Y si Milo se tira a un pozo tu también?

S Pues…

A Espera… Shion acaba de entrar. Deja le pregunto.

S …

A …

S …

A Dice que no se lo perdería por nada, pero Saga no se encuentra disponible. Lo siento hermano!

S Me lo imagine. Con que vengan ustedes dos me doy por bien servido.

A Que documentos necesitas?

S Certificado de nacimiento original, mi certificado de empadronamiento, tengo un certificado de soltería de hace unos meses y mi certificado de residencia.

A Jaja o sea que no te llevaste nada.

S Obvio que no! Qué tal que se me pierden? Shion los tiene resguardados

A Bueno… ya lo anote. A qué hora quieres que estemos ahí?

S Si me pueden mandar con los documentos para ir adelantando los tramites, a las 2 en el registro civil de Jerez de la frontera.

A Entendido

S Pero no vengas de traje. Ya te conozco.

A Jajaja tú quieres ser el único guapo el día de hoy.

S Desde luego! No quiero que vengas de alborotador, con esa carita de no-rompo-un-plato que te cargas, ahora que la mayoría de las jovencitas aquí serán mis parientes.

A Jajajaja Si no estás hablando con Milo o Kanon!

S Es cierto. Lo olvide. El angelito bien portado solo busca otros angelitos iguales.

A Que quieres decir?

S Nada nada… Los estaré esperando. Después hay una pequeña comida así que espero que también se queden.

A Y que me vas a pedir de regalo de bodas?

S Mmm… tengo mucho tiempo para pensarlo.

A Tienes razón amigo. Entonces te veo ahí a las 2pm.

S Gracias. Los estaré esperando

Aioros se Shion sonrieron. Por nada del mundo se perderían eso aunque fuera solo para molestarlo después con las fotografías.

\- Tu cámara o la mía? – pregunto Shion

2.30 PM

\- Yo quiero ir! – pedía Sammy a Shaina, quien había subido desde el recinto para cubrir la salida de Shion.

\- No – fue su respuesta

\- Quiero ir!

\- No!

\- Yo quiero ver a Zita! – pataleaba

\- En otra ocasión – contesto Shaina de manera tranquila.

Sammy se sentó en el suelo tomándose las rodillas y sacando lagrimones de cocodrilo de sus ojitos verdes.

Shaina la ignoró y solo se levantó de su asiento cuando Aioros y Shion entraron ya listos para partir. Si bien iban vestidos de forma casual con un pantalón de vestir y camisa desfajada, ciertamente se veían mucho mejor que con su ropa de diario.

\- Shaina, no quedo ningún pendiente. Cualquier cosa traigo mi celular - dijo Shion

\- Sí señor. No hay problema.

Shion entonces reparó en Sammy quien estaba sollozando con la cara entre las rodillas. Se inclinó junto a ella para preguntarle.

\- Que pasa Sammy?

\- Yo quería ver a Zita y bebe cuernitos – lloro Sammy – Pero Shaina no me deja ir.

Shion le acaricio la cabeza para consolarla y volteo a ver a Shaina, quien volvió a sentarse frente al escritorio.

\- Esta castigada. – fue la respuesta de Shaina, quien se puso a hacer algo en la computadora

\- Y porque está castigada? – volvió a preguntar Shion

Shaina no contesto y Shion le preguntó directamente a Sammy.

\- Sammy?

La niña solo volteo a verlo. Sus lágrimas estaban mojando su vestido.

\- Yo… yo… solo…

\- Lo que quiere decir Samantha – interrumpió Shaina – Es que le ha aconsejado a Kakyuu que no me haga caso en los entrenamientos ahora que Marín no está.

Sammy bajo la mirada. Que Shaina le dijera Samantha quería decir que estaba muy enojada con ella.

\- Porque hiciste eso Sammy?

\- Kakyuu se la pasa llorando porque el entrenamiento es muy duro y su maestra oficial es Marín – dijo Sammy defendiéndose – Yo no quiero que llore porque ella ha sido muy buena conmigo.

\- Entonces tal vez deberías regresarte a vivir con ella – susurro enojada Shaina.

Shion volteo a ver a Shaina enojado también. Esta se hizo la occisa.

\- Solo le dije que se escondiera hasta que su maestra regresara – dijo Sammy – Además ella dice que su maestra dice que ya casi esta lista.

\- Casi lista no es estar lista Sammy – dijo Shion volteando a ver a Aioros - Supongo que entonces ya que te crees tan inteligente, podrás ayudarme a conseguir a mi nueva Sanbocho.

Shaina no volteó, pero Sammy sí.

\- Pero… Shaina es la Sanbocho!

\- Sí, pero si Kakyuu se rebela como planeaste, solo tiene estas opciones: Pelear con Shaina hasta matarla… Y no es nada nuevo. Ahí tienes a Hyoga o Ikki que asesinaron a sus maestros…

\- Noooooooo – grito la niña llorando – No quiero que le pase nada a Shaina!

\- O puede intentar escapar del santuario y arriesgarse a que los guardias la maten como a cualquier aspirante que intente escapar de aquí…

\- No! No quiero! – siguió llorando Sammy

\- Y si acaso y por alguna remota posibilidad logra salir… que vida le espera sin familia, sin conocidos, o sin ningún oficio? Aquí tiene a toda la familia que conoce y se le trata bien.

Sammy estaba conmocionada. Ninguna de las opciones eran viables para ella y se echó a llorar a los piernas de Shion.

\- Samantha! Suficiente drama! – Grito Shaina – Ve y alista tus cosas que Mu viene por ti para tus clases.

Sammy se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. Shion la abrazó y le lanzo una mirada desafiante a Shaina, quien simplemente salió de esa habitación antes de decir algo de lo que se iba a arrepentir.

\- Lo siento Sammy. Sera para otra ocasión. No debiste hacer lo que hiciste y vas a tener que trabajar duro para ganarte su perdón. Comprendes que no puedo llevarle la contra o se enojaría conmigo también y la verdad a mí también me da miedo – dijo Shion sonriendo haciendo que Sammy intentara sonreír – Pero le diré a Zita que querías venir y la invitare para que venga pronto a visitarte, si?

Sammy asintió.

\- Snif… puede llevarle un regalo que le hice a bebe cuernitos? – preguntó Sammy a Shion levantándose del suelo.- Necesito el espacio en mi morral para empezar con la de bebe hielitos.

Shion le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

\- Tengo tiempo para envolverlo? – preguntó

\- Aproximadamente cinco minutos antes de que me vaya – dijo Shion viendo el reloj.

\- Gracias. Regresare en cuatro. – dijo Sammy corriendo a su habitación

Shion se incorporó y le dijo a Aioros:

\- Solo espero que no nazcan muchas niñas para la sucesión dorada o nos veremos en la necesidad de salir corriendo de aquí – dijo

Aioros solo rio:

\- Oh vamos! Pero si son adorables!

\- Porque no son tuyas, pero cuando te pongan entre la espada y la pared, ya veremos qué tan adorables te van a parecer.

\- Jajaja se imagina una bebe con el carácter de Milo, Afrodita o de DM! – dijo Aioros en tono de burla

\- Pues mientras no salgan con el genio de Shaina, todo estará bien – dijo Shion sonriendo – Aunque me tranquiliza saber que le correspondería a Mu y el sabría muy bien ponerla en cintura.

\- Jaja, si como no. Mu es demasiado pasivo. Apuesto que Madre e Hija lo volverán loco y terminara siempre haciendo lo que ellas quieren. – dijo Aioros

\- Y que hombre enamorado no lo hace Aioros?

El caballero dorado de Sagitario asintió con la cabeza. Inclusive su mejor amigo había caído víctima del amor. Y comenzó a preguntarse si el también caería de esa forma algún día.

 **Mayo 28, 1.50 pm**

 **Registro Civil**

 **Jerez de Frontera, España**

Shion y Aioros se acercaron a donde una multitud de varones vestidos con camisas de seda de forma colorida hacían escándalo. Sentado en una banca estaba el novio hiperventilándose.

\- Shura? – pregunto Shion divertido.

El caballero de Capricornio levantó la mirada y vio a Shion y Aioros vestidos de forma bastante sencilla en comparación a los demás invitados, y que lo veían con una mezcla de orgullo y diversión. Se levantó y los abrazó al mismo tiempo.

\- Vinieron! Creí que me iban a dejar solo! – dijo casi llorando

\- Estas bien? - pregunto preocupado Aioros

\- No se…

\- Solo está nervioso – dijo Shion – Y la novia?

\- No ha llegado… Y si no viene? Y si se arrepintió? Y si le pasó un accidente? – exclamo Shura

Aioros le ayudo a sentarse de nuevo y comenzó a tomarle fotografías a todo y todos mientras Shion trataba de tranquilizarlo.

\- Shura… que pasa? Tú no eres así.

\- Es que … es demasiado en tan poco tiempo… - contesto

\- Demasiado? Cuéntame

\- Pues… reconocer que la amo… y luego está lo del casi divorcio… lo del bebe… y luego esto sin siquiera planearlo… y luego su papa…

\- Espera, espera… cual bebe?

Shura intento mirar a los ojos a Shion, pero el rubor cubrió sus mejillas y la volvió a mirar.

\- Ahhh! El famoso bebe cuernitos! – exclamo Shion feliz – Felicidades!

\- Quien carajos le puso así a mi bebe? – pregunto Shura molesto

\- Sammy

\- Condenada Pirinola!

\- Jajaja Me hace muy feliz ver que por fin te estas convirtiendo en hombre de bien Shura – dijo Shion – Y no te preocupes. Zita no tiene ojos para nadie más que para ti. Todos pudimos verlo en la boda.

\- Y entonces por qué no llega?

\- Porque las mujeres siempre tardan algo más en arreglarse. – explico Shion – Aunque tu también parece que te has esmerado en tu arreglo personal. Ese saco de torero dorado… se me hace conocido y sobre tu ropa negra se ve realmente fabuloso.

Shura sonrió orgulloso.

\- Lo sé. Aunque cuando se es tan apuesto como yo, cualquier cosa se ve fabulosa – dijo.

Shion sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

\- Ese es el Shura que nos gusta ver. – dijo – Ahora levántate y enfrenta tu destino porque ya viene la novia.

Shura tragó saliva nervioso. Y se levantó. Todos los varones se dieron vuelta y le abrieron paso a la novia, quien venía de brazo de su padre.

Shura respiro aliviado y cualquier duda se disipó automáticamente al encontrar los ojos de Zita bajo la mantilla bordada blanca que estaba sujeta con una peineta plateada ambas pertenecientes a su madre. Su vestido de coctel era muy sencillo en una seda tornasolada blanca. Se aferraba al brazo de su padre con nerviosismo y un poco de timidez, pero al ver a Shura su mundo se le ilumino.

Alejandro entrego a Zita a Shura dándole un beso y su bendición, haciendo que los ojos de Zita se humedecieran de la emoción. Shura le ofreció su brazo y ambos entraron al juzgado donde la ceremonia procedió sin contratiempos y ambos firmaron las actas respectivas sin titubear.

Era el principio de una nueva vida para ambos.

 **Mayo 28, 9 pm**

 **Hospital Saint Louis**

 **Paris, Francia**

Thes entró corriendo a la sala de urgencias sin importarle que le gritaran que no se podía correr en el pasillo. Llego a la recepción donde había dos mujeres de mediana edad atendiendo.

\- Disculpe… me llamaron por un accidente…

\- Nombre del paciente?

\- Fler… digo … Giselle LeBlanc

\- Ah sí! – dijo una de las mujeres – Tome asiento. En un momento el medico esta con usted.

\- Pero ella está bien?

\- Tome asiento y en un momento el medico esta con usted.

Frustrada y preocupada, Thes fue a sentarse, pero ni por un momento pudo mantenerse tranquila. Ella había planeado ir con ella al Aeropuerto a acompañar a Fler a despedir a Lyfia, pero estaba tan entretenida con el teléfono hablando con Aiacos que Fler le dijo que se quedara, que no había problema e iría sola. Después de dos horas de no aparecer, Thes se había preocupado, pero no podía hacer nada pues Fler no tenía celular. Dos horas más tarde, antes de comenzar a buscarla a través de la policía, le habían hablado del Hospital Saint Louis informándoles que Giselle LeBlanc había dado este número para comunicarse con sus familiares.

Media hora después el medico salió con sus notas en la mano.

\- Familiares de Giselle LeBlanc

\- Yo! – dijo levantándose rápidamente

\- Que es usted de ella?

\- Uhhh su… mmm… pareja. – dijo Thes ruborizándose. Sabía que tenía que ser alguien cercano o no le darían informes y ser su pareja sentimental era suficiente para ellos.

\- Me parece muy bien. Bueno… La señorita LeBlanc fue traída aquí porque se cayó de las escaleras a la salida del Charles de Gaulle y no reaccionaba.

Thes se tapó la boca con ambas manos.

\- Pero… ella está bien?

\- Le hicimos todos los estudios posibles para checar que no fuera una baja de potasio o de azúcar. Y por cierto, esta baja de peso...

\- Lo se… estuvo un poco deprimida y parece que eso le afectó un poco – contesto Thes – Pero dígame entonces que encontraron? Me la puedo llevar?

\- Me gustaría que se quedara esta noche para observación porque se dio un buen golpe en la cabeza, no pareció afectar sus funciones motrices ni cognoscitivas. – explico – El accidente solo le provoco algunos moretones y raspones.

\- Entonces porque dijo que no reaccionaba? – pregunto Thes.

El medico reviso sus notas.

\- Según ella comentó no había almorzado bien, se sintió débil no vio el escalón y se cayó pero yo más bien creo que se desmayó. Es normal en las etapas tempranas del embarazo.

Ahora la que tuvo que sostenerse de su asiento fue Thes.

\- E – embarazo?

\- Cinco o seis semanas aproximadamente según los análisis que hicimos. – dijo con tranquilidad pero al ver la cara atónita de Thes se atrevió a decir – Quiero suponer por su reacción que no estaba planeado verdad?

\- Puedo jurarle que seguramente ni ella lo sabe.

\- Nosotros no le hemos dicho aun. El dolor la hizo dormirse antes de que pudiéramos hablar con ella y como No pudimos encontrar su historial médico tardamos un poco más…

\- No, ella…- comenzó a decir aun en estado de shock – Ella vivió toda su vida en Noruega. Acaba de mudarse hace poco.

\- No importa. – dijo el médico – Los referiré con una ginecóloga que hablara más extensamente con ustedes. No hubo problemas con el feto esta vez, pero puede ser un embarazo delicado por lo menos los tres primeros meses.

\- Puedo… verla?

\- Sí. La pase a la habitación 101 para que pase allá la noche. Está esperándola. – dijo sonriendo y colocándole una mano en el hombro – No sea muy dura con ella.

Thes asintió. Dura con ella? Si ni siquiera sabía cómo carajos le iba a dar la noticia!

Llegó al 101 y toco a la puerta.

\- Se puede?

\- Claro! Pasa! – dijo Fler alegre – Lo siento Thes. Solo te causo problemas.

Thes le sonrió y se sentó a los pies de la cama.

\- Cómo te sientes?

\- Como cuando me caía patinando pero diez veces peor jijiji – dijo Fler – Pero no te preocupes, yo estoy bien. Solo fue el susto.

\- Si… (y el que te falta). El doctor hablo conmigo. Dijo que estas baja de peso y vas a tener que subir de peso forzosamente. – dijo Thes

\- Mmm… que mal. Me gustaba como iba quedando mi cuerpo – bromeo Fler – Te dijo algo más?

Thes suspiró resignada.

\- Fler… él me dijo que… aunque no lo recordabas… podría ser que te hubieras desmayado al pie de las escaleras.

\- Desmayo? No. Yo nunca me desmayo. – dijo Fler extrañada – Soy una persona muy sana.

\- Pues… no lo dudo. – dijo Thes – Pero… tengo una noticia que no sé cómo lo vayas a tomar.

\- Estoy enferma? Salió algo en los análisis?

\- Si

\- Qué es? Dime por favor! – Suplico Fler – Es muy grave?

Thes le tomo la mano que no estaba conectada al suero.

\- Fler… estas embarazada – dijo suavemente – de cinco o seis semanas.

El silencio cayó sobre la habitación por algunos minutos. Thes sabía que le tomaría un tiempo a Fler asimilar que estaba a meses de convertirse en Madre Soltera.

 **Mayo 28, 8 pm**

 **Recinto de las amazonas**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia**

Todas las ninfas y empleados de Thanatos, e inclusive su hermano Hypnos, habían salido de la parte de su casa que utilizaba como oficina privada.

Consultó el reloj. Apenas eran las ocho de la noche. La verdad es que desde que le había enviado de regalo el teléfono a Junet no habían podido verse más. Todo se había puesto en contra, sus negocios, el asesinato de uno de sus asistentes y achichincles, su investigación de lo sucedido en Curazao, sus hermanas causando problemas… Quería verla pero no tenía tiempo y eso lo tenía frustrado. De vez en cuando platicaban de cosas triviales, pero o ella estaba ocupada, o él estaba ocupado o de viaje…

Abrió su teléfono, apretó la tecla que debía para encontrar la foto que le había tomado a escondidas la última vez que se vieron y se quedó mirándola. Tenía el rostro medio en sombras, una media sonrisa en los labios y el cabello sedoso cayéndole por los hombros. Thanatos deslizó un dedo por la imagen. Tenía aspecto de ser una de aquellas mujeres que disfrutaban acurrucándose en el sofá en un día de lluvia con las piernas encogidas bajo una manta y la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de un hombre mientras veían películas antiguas.

Cerró el teléfono con energía. Aquella vida no sería nunca la suya. Él era Thanatos, el dios de la muerte, lo que significaba que nunca podría darle eso. No había pasado ni un solo día de su existencia acurrucado en ningún sitio.

Pero había otra cosa que lo preocupaba: Para entonces no debería ya haber olvidado la reacción química de su cuerpo mortal que le habían desencadenado aquellos ojos azules cuando lo miraron por primera vez?

La imagen de Junet lo había devorado durante horas. No recordaba haber sentido nada parecido antes y eso le preocupaba también. Él era un dios! No un vulgar humano. Thanatos se pasó una mano por el rostro, por los ojos cansados, y por el pelo.

En cuanto Junet puso el pie en la cabaña de Shaina para levantar el tiradero que habían dejado días antes comenzó a silbar. Ahora con Marín fuera del santuario, tenía entrenamiento en la mañana y deberes por la noche. Termino cerca de las ocho de la noche.

Estaba cansada pero sentía una gran paz, mientras se entretenía sacándole brillo a la mesita que nunca utilizaba y permitiendo que las esquinas se llenaran de pilas de sus libros y revistas. El desorden significaba permanencia. La vida podía ser así de simple si uno lo permitía. Se quitó los zapatos en la puerta y se dirigió a la ducha para liberarse de toda la suciedad del día.

Caminó descalza hasta el dormitorio, se quitó sus botas y las dejó en el suelo. Se estaba quitando la ropa cuando su celular vibró encima de la cabecera de su cama.

El corazón le latió contra las costillas cuando vio la llamada. Era del Teléfono de Than.

\- Si? –contestó.

\- Todavía estás en el trabajo? – pregunto Than sin decir buenas noches

A Junet se le subió al corazón a la boca en cuanto escuchó aquella voz pecadora y deliciosa.

\- En mi cabaña –contestó ella quitándose las demás protecciones con la mano que tenía libre.

\- Estás sola? – volvió a preguntar

Junet dejó las cosas que se estaba quitando a medio camino del hombro izquierdo.

\- Saberlo me ayudaría a aclarar mi imagen mental - se explicó Thanatos.

\- Te has creado una imagen mental? Como para qué? –preguntó ella mientras se quitaba su top y la tiraba junto con el resto de ropa sucia.

\- ¿Tú no?

\- No – mintió.

\- Bueno, por si estás esperando que yo vaya primero, aquí está la mía.

Thanatos hizo una pausa para crear efecto. Y lo consiguió. Junet estaba parada en medio de la habitación ahora desnuda excepto por un sujetador rosa de encaje que había conocido mejores días y unas tanga blanca de algodón. Contuvo el aliento.

\- Veo una casita pequeña y sencilla – dijo él – está toda hecha de madera, techos altos y con un sofá doble muy cómodo. ¿Qué tal voy?

Junet se rodeó el estómago con el brazo.

\- Hasta el momento… acertando de forma aterradora.

\- Mmm… Me introduzco más. Veo una cortina entreabierta, la abro y entro en un dormitorio. Tu dormitorio –continuó él–. Para serte sincero, no tengo ni idea del aspecto que tiene. Lo único que veo ahora mismo es a ti.

Junet agradeció a su buena suerte tener cerca la cama para apoyarse en ella. Al diablo con lo demás. Se dejó llevar por el lujo de aquella voz decadente y rica.

\- ¿Qué llevo puesto? –le preguntó Junet en tono juguetón.

\- Dímelo tú –contestó él con tono sensual.

Junet cerró los ojos y echó las manos atrás para desabrocharse el sujetador con la intención de meterse a la ducha. Cuando se lo quitó, haciéndolo resbalar por la piel, dijo:

\- Estoy desnuda. Bueno, casi. Llevo puesta una tanga.

\- ¿De qué color es?

El algodón blanco no resultaba precisamente excitante y ella lo sabía, así que se tomó ciertas libertades.

\- Negra con encaje dorado. – dijo Junet en voz baja. Era la primera vez que hacia ese tipo de conversaciones y le daba un poco de pena.

A Junet le temblaban las rodillas. Y si alguna de las chicas entraba y la cachaba? Finalmente se rindió y se sentó al borde de la cama, cruzando las piernas para calmar los nervios.

\- Y tú que llevas puesto?

\- Me encantaría decir que estoy en la puerta de tu cabaña ataviado únicamente con un ramo de flores y una sonrisa, pero por desgracia, sigo en el trabajo.

\- Estás solo?

\- Que yo sepa, sí.

\- Entonces, si yo me estoy congelando al llevar puesta una minúscula prenda de ropa interior casi transparente, es justo que tú también te quites algo de ropa.

Se hizo una pausa significativa mientras Thanatos se tomaba su tiempo para añadir la parte final de su visión.

\- Pero yo te estoy imaginando en tu entorno natural. Acomodada en tu casa. Con las cortinas echadas y los cerrojos corridos – reclamo Than

Junet comenzó a sonreír. Esa conversación la hacía sentirse seductora.

\- Than, creo que no estamos jugando a lo mismo – dijo.

\- ¿Ah, no?

Ella sacudió la cabeza. Sentir su melena cayéndole por la espalda desnuda le produjo una sensación extraña. Era como si todas sus terminaciones nerviosas hubieran cobrado de pronto vida. Cada sensación se intensificaba. Se dio la vuelta y se tumbó boca abajo.

\- Tengo el cabello suelto. Las luces de mi dormitorio están atenuadas y estoy prácticamente desnuda.

\- De verdad quieres que me desnude? –preguntó Thanatos tras una breve pausa.

\- Sí. Tal vez mi imaginación no sea tan buena como la tuya- contesto Junet con voz juguetona.

Aquello era mentira. Estaba en medio de una gran fantasía en la que encontraba a un hombre que la deseaba tanto como para estar dispuesto a desnudarse, física y emocionalmente. Y que la hacía sentirse a ella del mismo modo.

Pero incluso en aquel momento en el que tenía los senos desnudos apoyados contra el edredón, en el que tenía enganchado con pinzas a un hombre de la talla de Than, la sombra de la duda y la desconfianza que la habían acompañado durante tantas noches solitarias se infiltró a través del placer.

Si había aprendido algo de su relación con Shun era que los sueños nunca se hacían realidad. Se les podía acariciar, rozar, pero siempre quedaban fuera de alcance.

¿Y si Than estaba preparándola para una aventura de una sola noche? No sabía cómo se manejaba eso.

\- De acuerdo –dijo entonces la voz profunda de Than, seguida del sonido del teléfono al dar contra madera.

Junet se apretó el teléfono contra la oreja para escuchar mejor el crujir de la tela, el deslizar de algún tipo de forro y el inconfundible sonido de una cremallera al abrirse. Era en serio?

\- Bien – dijo Thanatos tras un instante con voz un tanto jadeante– Ya estoy solo en ropa interior.

Ella dejó escapar una carcajada.

\- Ahora te estás riendo de mí? –preguntó Thanatos.

\- No, es que… te estoy imaginando en un despacho inmenso y lujoso y tú en calzoncillos, calcetines cafes y zapatos negros.

Su silencio resultó de lo más elocuente. Igual que el ruido sordo que hizo al quitarse los zapatos.

\- Llevo calcetines negros, gracias.

\- Eso significa o que tienes una madre muy implicada contigo o que tu novia te organiza el cajón de los calcetines –aseguró Junet mordiéndose el labio inferior.

\- Mi madre está demasiado ocupada interfiriendo en la vida de mis hermanas que por la mía –afirmó él–. Y no. No tengo novia. ( muchas ninfas eso si )

Junet dejó escapar la respiración. No sabía que estuviera conteniendo siquiera el aire.

\- ¿Y tú?

\- No tengo madre y no tengo novia. Aunque Shaina hace el papel de celadora.

\- Muy graciosa. Dime que no hay ningún hombre en tu vida al que le organices el cajón de los calcetines con regularidad. De que otro modo sabrías que pueden usarse de ese color.

Lo preguntaba muy en serio, y Junet se estremeció al recordar sus fallidos cuatro años en su única relación.

\- Ninguno –afirmó.

\- Me alegra saberlo.

Aquello se estaba volviendo ridículo. Ella estaba prácticamente desnuda, dando vueltas en la cama como la adolescente casi adulta que era. Pero él no era ningún niño. Era un hombre adulto con demasiada confianza en sí mismo.

\- Y qué tipo de calzoncillos llevas? –le preguntó en un susurro.

\- Boxers de seda negros. Con calaveras blancas –añadió tras una breve pausa.

Ella se rió otra vez, asombrada ante su sinceridad. A menos que…

\- Hazte una foto –le pidió Junet incorporándose en la cama y cruzando las piernas–. No me creo nada.

\- Qué he hecho para que te resulte tan difícil confiar en mí?

\- No es nada personal. No confío en nadie. Necesito pruebas.

\- De acuerdo. Yo también –le espetó él.

\- No voy a mandarte una foto de mí medio desnuda!

\- No confías en mí. Qué triste. Y sin embargo, quieres una foto de mí desnudo. Interesante.

\- No es interesante. Lo que no quiero es que mi foto acabe en algún sitio porno de Internet donde alguno de mis pervertidos conocidos pueda verme.

\- Tienen permiso para visitar páginas porno?

\- No digas tonterías –respondió Junet – Aquí no tenemos televisión o teléfono.

\- Bueno, y dime –dijo entonces Thanatos–. ¿Has cambiado de tema porque estás intentando evitar que te vea medio desnuda?

\- Tal vez ya no esté de humor.

\- Eso quiere decir que antes sí?

\- Quiere decir que no estoy segura.

\- ¿Respecto a qué, exactamente?

\- Respecto a esto.

\- ¿Y qué es esto?

\- No lo sé. Tú me has llamado. Dímelo tú.

Junet tragó saliva. Temía lo que pudiera ocurrir entre ellos cuando se vieran, y también temía que no llegara a ocurrir.

\- Than… –comenzó a decir.

\- Junet –la interrumpió–, quiero que sepas que normalmente estoy encantado con la rutina de mi vida. Pero desde el momento en que aterrizaste en mis brazos… –aspiró con fuerza el aire– digamos que he terminado en la oficina en calzoncillos y estoy empezando a darme cuenta de que hay corriente.

\- Pues vístete –fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a ella.

\- Eso voy a hacer. Pero necesito que me prometas algo. Me vestiré si me prometes que tú no lo harás.

\- Nunca?

\- Durante la próxima hora –se rió Thanatos.

\- Así que no tienes tanta imaginación como pensabas.

\- Mi imaginación es ilimitada. Quiero que te quites esa tanga, las lances sin importarte dónde vayan a parar y luego te tumbes boca arriba sobre tu cama y me permitas mostrarte lo lejos que puede llevarte mi imaginación.

Junet sintió que ese juego se le estaba saliendo de la manos.

\- Haz lo que te he dicho y túmbate. Ponte cómoda.

Junet quería hacerlo. Más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, deseaba rendirse a la firmeza de su voz profunda. Pero su consciencia no la iba a dejar

\- No podrías utilizar tu famosa imaginación para imaginar esa parte?

\- Estás tratando de que no me comporte como un caballero? –le preguntó él riéndose.

\- Y no lo eres?.

Thanatos volvió a reírse.

\- Eres todo un caso, Junet .

\- Eso me lo dicen siempre.

\- Y ésa es la razón por la que voy a volver a ponerme la ropa ahora mismo, colgar, y no volver a llamarte por mucho que me apetezca. A menos que…

\- A menos que te deje seducirme por teléfono….

\- Bonito. Muy bonito. – se escuchó en el umbral de la puerta.

Junet dejó caer el teléfono en la cama de la impresión mientras buscaba algo con que taparse.

\- Geist…


	129. Chapter 129

**Capitulo 127**

 **Mayo 29, 9 am**

 **Risco frente a la primera casa de Aries**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia**

Geist bajo de hablar con Shaina enojada y frustrada. Tenía mucho en que pensar, pero tenía que hacerlo antes de llegar al recinto. El único lugar en el que podía hacerlo con un poco de paz era el manzano que se encontraba en el risco de lado derecho de lo que aún se consideraba territorio de la primera casa dorada.

Cuando llego se tiro en el pasto con la cara hacia la copa. Si bajaba así, se desquitaría con las niñas y ellas no tenían la culpa. El viento soplaba hacia el norte y viendo que no había nadie alrededor, se quitó su máscara con el brazo izquierdo para sentirlo en la cara. Cerro los ojos y comenzó a respirar profundamente para tranquilizarse.

\- No es un poco temprano para hacer corajes? – preguntó una voz detrás de ella

\- No estoy de humor Mu. Regresa más tarde. – dijo sin Abrir los ojos

\- Quieres compartir lo que te pasa? A veces eso ayuda – insistió Mu mientras recogía su máscara del pasto para obligarla a levantarse y enfrentarlo. Y resultó.

\- Dámela!

\- No! – dijo Mu haciéndose hacia atrás.

\- Que me la des! – dijo persiguiéndolo

\- No hasta que me digas que te pasa! – insistió Mu

\- Dámela y te lo digo!

\- No te creo. Así al menos sé que no te iras caminando. – dijo Mu

Geist se rindió y golpeo el árbol.

\- Eres un cretino!

\- Lo que digas – dijo Mu sentándose a la sombra del árbol a espaldas de donde la encontró.

Geist no tuvo opción e hizo lo mismo. No tenía que desquitarse con él, pero le había advertido que no era un buen momento.

\- No me digas… déjame adivinar – dijo Mu sonriendo – Shaina.

Geist no dijo nada, pero Mu estaba en lo correcto.

 **Flashback**

Shaina estaba dentro de la habitación de Shion poniéndole un emplaste de aceite de castor. Había amanecido bastante mal y había tenido que pedirle ayuda.

\- Eso le pasa por ir a una fiesta y atascarse de comida…

\- Si, si, ya se… - decía Shion con los ojos cerrados

\- …Y no traernos ni un platito. – dijo Shaina mientras masajeaba el estómago de Shion.

Shion hizo el intento de sonreír pero su dolor era mucho. Terminó de hacerlo y comenzó a vendarlo.

\- Hoy se va a quedar en cama hasta que pase el dolor. Seguro que no es resaca? – pregunto Shaina

\- No tomé más que un vaso de vino para celebrar. – contestó – Aioros está de testigo.

\- Le creo – dijo Terminando – Le traeré un té de manzanilla bien cargado y cuando se sienta bien, un plato de fruta con yogurt. Creo que el estrés no lo ayuda.

Shion sonrió.

\- Shaina… llevo demasiado tiempo en el puesto, crees que no puedo manejarlo?

\- No. Pero apuesto que ahora le estamos dando más lata que cuando tiene guerras santas que controlar.

\- No me han tocado muchas, pero tienes toda la razón. – dijo Shion – Podrás hacerte cargo hoy?

\- Sí. No es la primera vez. Solo basta con mandar al carajo a los que vienen con problemas estúpidos y me quito del 50% de los problemas. – dijo Shaina con descaro

\- Shaina!

\- Qué? A poco no es cierto?

Shion se quedó pensando. Tal vez ella tenía razón, pero aun así no podía hacer lo que ella decía.

\- Podrías cambiar el plato de fruta por un puré de manzana y un caldo de pollo sin el pollo y sin verduras?

La expresión de Shaina se suavizó.

\- Claro que sí. Solo por favor descanse. Le traeré los tés y la botella de agua caliente para que lo coloque sobre la franela.

Shion asintió y Shaina lo cubrió con la cobijas. Iba hacia la cocina a dar la orden de la comida especial cuando el guardia le informo que había alguien esperándola en la sala. Shaina le pidió que hiciera la orden en la cocina mientras atendía a esa persona.

Se sorprendió al ver a Geist de pie dándole la espalda a la puerta.

\- Geist! Que sorpresa verte arriba tan temprano! – dijo Shaina alegremente

Geist le hizo una reverencia.

\- Lady Ophiuco…

Shaina de inmediato se puso rígida. Si Geist le hablaba con esa seriedad era porque era algo relacionado con su trabajo. Se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a su oficina.

Se sentó frente a su escritorio y Geist no lo hizo. Se quedó de pie.

\- Vengo a traerle una queja y a pedirle consejo como la Jefa del recinto que soy.

Shaina la instó a proseguir. Geist le contó el problema y Shaina se quedó callada. Cuando terminó su relato, Geist dijo:

\- Y así estoy aquí, delante de mi Sanbocho para preguntarle que castigo cree que sea el más adecuado para este asunto en particular.

Shaina se levantó y camino hacia la ventana. Era un hermoso día que comenzaba a verse un poco gris a su modo de ver. Geist insistió.

\- Es su segunda falta por lo mismo. – dijo – Esta fuera de control.

Shaina no dijo nada. Seguía viendo hacia afuera. Por un momento se abrazó para no quebrarse delante de Geist. Tenía que jugar en su papel.

\- Que castigo has pensado para ella? – preguntó

Ahora Geist fue la que se quedó callada por unos minutos.

\- No lo sé. La primera vez, en tu ausencia la pusimos a hacer los trabajos más duros por un mes y no se le permitió salir – dijo Geist – Pero como mencioné antes, es su segunda falta.

Shaina volteo a verla.

\- Lo siento Geist. Esta vez no puedo aconsejarte. Deberé dejarlo en tus manos.

\- Pero…

\- No tengo calidad moral para imponer un castigo. Les he estado dando un mal ejemplo y ahora me arrepiento. Relajee la imposición de reglas en el recinto y ahí está el resultado. Dos de mis amigas y Saints femeninas sufriendo las consecuencias.

\- Dos? – preguntó Geist intrigada

\- Lamento no poder ayudarte a resolver tu problema esta vez. Shion también esta indispuesto y como acabo de decirle, no voy a molestarlo con tonterías no relacionadas a la importancia de su cargo.

\- Shaina!

\- Esperare tu reporte en tiempo y forma Geist y estoy segura de que me demostraras tu habilidad para discernir el problema y actuar de manera justa – dijo sentándose frente a su escritorio – Que tengas un lindo día.

Geist la miro incrédula. De verdad la estaba dejando sola?

Enojada, prácticamente azoto el celular de Junet sobre el escritorio de Shaina, se dio la media vuelta y salió por donde vino. No dejo de maldecir todo el camino hasta llegar al manzano.

 **Fin del flashback.**

\- Ah ya entiendo. – Dijo Mu – Y que vas a hacer?

\- No tengo la menor idea

\- Quieres escuchar mi opinión? – preguntó Mu

\- No quiero pero conociéndote de todos modos me la vas a dar – dijo Geist cruzándose de brazos

\- Creo que tú tienes razón en una cosa, y Shaina tiene razón en otra.

\- No me digas!

\- Pero… tú también cometiste una falta y entonces tendrían que castigarte también.

\- Qué?

\- Te introdujiste en la cabaña personal de Junet sin tocar la puerta. Eso fue descortés e innecesario si ella no estaba haciendo ningún escándalo que te alertara de lo que estaba pasando. En cuyo caso se consideraría invasión a la privacidad.

Geist estaba que echaba chispas, sobre todo porque Mu tenía razón.

\- Ahora, no sabes exactamente si de verdad estaba haciendo lo que ella dijo que estaba haciendo o lo que tú crees u oíste que ella estaba haciendo.- volvió a decir Mu – Las cosas no son siempre lo que parecen.

Geist seguía sin decir nada.

\- Además, lo que sea que estuviera haciendo, lo estaba haciendo en privado, por lo que prácticamente no caería en falta.

Geist lo miro ahora con coraje, más que nada porque no podía refutarle nada. Mu ni siquiera la miró. Seguía hablando viendo hacia el horizonte.

\- Si acaso su falta fue tener un celular, aunque en ningún lado está escrito que no puede tenerlo.

\- Como que no?

Mu le sonrió.

\- La regla nunca fue escrita porque no se creía necesario hace 200 años. – dijo – Y mira que me las se todas porque mi propio maestro las escribió. Por tanto no cayó en falta tampoco. Si acaso ustedes en el recinto tienen una regla así, me sorprendería.

Geist pataleo.

\- No sabes cuánto te odio!

\- Jaja sí. Yo también me odio – dijo Mu regresándole la máscara – No seas tan severa con ella.

Geist se colocó su máscara y comenzó a alejarse unos pasos y sin voltear le dijo:

\- Gracias por mi regalo de cumpleaños.

\- No sé de qué hablas – dijo Mu cruzándose de brazos volteando para otro lado, lo que hizo sonreír a Geist antes de alejarse de ahí rumbo al recinto, donde debía notificar su castigo a Junet.

 **Mayo 29, 10 am**

 **Aposentos del Patriarca**

 **Santuario de Athena.**

Shaina estaba junto a la cama poniéndole paños de agua fría sobre la cabeza de Shion.

Había regresado con el té y las botellas de agua caliente para él, cuando lo vio doblado de dolor sobre su cama, con los ojos cerrados y sudando frio. Esto no era una simple indigestión como él lo había llamado.

Corrió hacia la cama dejando la bandeja en la mesita de noche, lo acomodó, y corrió al baño para mojar algunas toallas limpias en agua fría. Esto se le estaba saliendo de control. Intento hablarle para que abriera los ojos y le dijera algo, lo que le dolía… nada. En su cara se mostraba el dolor y a Shaina le estaba doliendo hasta el alma. No podía dejarlo así. Necesitaba ayuda.

Saco su celular y le mando un mensaje a Mu y a Dohko. Si ellos sabían de algo que pudiera ayudarlo que lo hicieran y si no, que Mu los llevara al hospital de inmediato.

Mu llego enseguida con Dohko:

\- Que sucede? – pregunto Mu en cuanto entraron a la recamara con el permiso de Shaina

\- No lo sé! Amaneció así! – dijo tratando de parecer calmada – Dijo que comió mucho y se sentía mal desde que se levantó, hice lo que él me pidió, pero cuando regrese con él te estaba mucho peor!

Mu miro a Dohko. Dohko le dijo a Shaina que saliera para que pudieran examinarlo, a lo que ella se negó rotundamente.

Dohko no quiso seguir discutiendo y rápidamente lo revisó y encontró la respuesta en la ictericia de sus ojos.

\- Salgan ustedes dos – les ordeno Dohko.

\- Pero…

\- Fuera he dicho!

Mu casi tuvo que cargar a Shaina que no quería irse de su lado.

Dohko cambio la bolsa de agua caliente hacia el costado derecho de Shion y aplicó un poco de su cosmos. Necesitaba tranquilizarlo antes de hacerle tomar alguna medicina.

 **Flashback**

Después de la Ceremonia, todos se dirigieron de vuelta hacia la caravana a festejar. Aioros y Shion, como invitados del novio, se fueron en el auto con ellos.

Al llegar ahí, Shion se sorprendió de los remolques tan modernos que traían y Shura procedió a mostrarle el de ellos muy orgulloso. Le presentó a todos los que se supo sus nombres, aunque su suegro no estaba por ningún lado. Después de unos minutos regresó con Zita y Shion y Aioros se quedaron solos mientras Aioros tomaba fotografías para mostrárselos a sus compañeros después.

Alejandro se acercó a Shion en cuanto lo vio solo.

\- Shion! Cuanto tiempo sin verte! – dijo el pelirrojo al tiempo que le daba un fuerte abrazo

\- Tritón! – dijo correspondiendo el abrazo visiblemente sorprendido

\- Shhhht aquí se me conoce como Alejandro – susurro el susodicho – Pero que joven estas! Casi como cuando…

A Shion se le entristeció la mirada. La última vez que se habían visto, fue en el funeral de su amigo Albafica.

\- Athena tuvo el desatino de revivirme en un cuerpo joven "Alejandro"… Pero y tú? Que has hecho?

\- Vivir mi vida, desde luego. Esperando el momento en el que se me conceda morir como todos mis seres queridos. – dijo Alejandro

\- Escondido no lo vas a lograr – afirmó Shion

\- No siempre me he escondido – dijo – Solo mientras el alma de mi padre vague libre por la tierra.

\- En algún momento tendrás que enfrentarlo. – dijo Shion – Deberías intentarlo en estos días que hay algo de paz.

Ahora fue el momento de Alejandro de agachar la mirada.

\- Ese día está más cerca de lo que tú te imaginas Shion. Ya no puedo seguir escondiéndome. Quiero que Zita tenga una vida llena de alegría con o sin su padre. Yo ya viví demasiado y no soy un dios.

\- Zita? Que tiene ella que ver con… - Alejandro alzó la mirada y Shion abrió grandes los ojos al reconocer el parecido en el color de su cabello y sus ojos celestes – Ah no! No, no, no….

\- Si

\- No puede ser! Y Shura lo sabe? – pregunto preocupado

\- Pues… se enteró un día antes de ir al Santuario la última vez… - confesó Alejandro.

Shion se puso pálido. Habían resuelto el asunto de Shaina y Minos pero… Esto era mucho peor!

\- Que acaso mi hija no te parece suficiente para un Caballero Dorado?

\- No… todo lo contrario – contesto Shion rápidamente – Solo… me agarraste por sorpresa. Shura no me dijo nada.

\- No me sorprende. Tengo entendido que solo Kanon lo sabía y eso porque Kanon me conoce y estuvo a punto de entregarme a Poseidón hace algunos años. Parece que no es tan mal chico después de todo. Prometió ayudar a Shura con Zita.

Shion se mordió un labio. Kanon era inestable. Podía entregarlo cuando él quisiera. Alejandro fue requerido por Omar y Rosa y se alejó de Shion.

La parrillada estaba lista y comenzaron a servir los platos. Había mucha comida, pero toda era carne. Shion sabía que no debía comerla pero aun así, acepto un plato de jugosa ternera para no ser descortés. Aioros lo miro con curiosidad. Él sabía que a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario, Shion no probaría el plato, pero desgraciadamente Shion estaba pensando en lo que Alejandro le acababa de decir y antes de que el mismo se diera cuenta, su plato estaba vacío.

Se hizo el tradicional brindis antes de que todos comenzaran a bailar. Shion miraba a la pareja y no sabía qué hacer. La ternura en la mirada de Shura para con Zita lo impresionó. No. No debía interponerse entre ellos ni mostrar ninguna preocupación. Los 13 merecían ser felices ahora que había paz. Para eso habían hecho las nuevas reglas de sucesión. Athena los ayudaría a resolver sus problemas si alguna vez surgían.

\- Van a ser muy felices. No te preocupes. – dijo Alejandro poniéndole una mano en su hombro.

\- Lo sé. – respondió Shion – Nunca había visto a Shura tan nervioso como hoy en el registro antes de que ustedes llegaran… y tampoco tan feliz cuando la ceremonia concluyó.

Alejandro sonrió. Eso era lo que quería para su hija.

\- Puedo decirte que Zita también esta deslumbrante. Supongo que su embarazo le da un aura diferente, no crees?

\- No tengo mucha experiencia en embarazos, Alejandro. – confesó Shion sin dejar de ver a la pareja

\- Es cierto. Nunca entendí como fue que decidiste quedarte soltero. – dijo – Yo mismo no puedo pasar tiempo sin enamorarme.

\- Así se dieron las cosas.

\- Es una lástima que Albafica no hubiera vivido para ver a su hija. Se parecía mucho a él. Incluso en su carácter.

Shion volteó cuando la alarma en su cabeza sonó.

\- Hija? Alba murió sin… dejar hijos…

\- Oh vamos Shion! Tienes a uno de sus descendientes en tu propia casa y no lo sabes?

Shion se cruzó se brazos para que no se le notara el temblor. Calmo y sereno volvió a preguntar.

\- Tengo… a un descendiente de Albafica, mi amigo… en el santuario?

\- Shion… Debes de saber que desde que se me dio la inmortalidad, y mis hijos engendraron hijos… yo siempre he estado al pendiente. Podrá estar muy diluida ya su sangre, pero aun así, siguen siendo mi familia. A Albafica se le otorgo la bendición de ser padre post-mortem, no me preguntes como o por qué, pero yo mismo estuve en varios de los cumpleaños de Alba junto a su madre y su… medio hermano? De hecho un chico lemuriano de cabello verde como tú. Algo tímido aunque normal si tomamos en cuenta que su madre le ponía mucha mayor atención a su hermana con el pretexto de que era más delicada.

Shion se obligó a respirar y esbozar una débil sonrisa.

\- No hay muchos lemurianos hoy día Alejandro. Seria… extraordinario conocer a quienes… descienden de él.

\- Lo siento Shion, les perdí la pista cuando se regresaron a Asgard… aunque…

\- Qué?

\- Porque no le preguntas directamente a Aphrodite? Tal vez haya escuchado alguna historia de sus parientes y antepasados. Recuerda que todos los portadores de Piscis de un modo u otro están relacionados.

El estómago de Shion se revolvió. Un dolor le vino de repente y se tambaleo. Aioros corrió a socorrerlo y lo pudo agarrar antes de que cayera de rodillas. Alejandro estaba sorprendido y preocupado.

\- Necesito…

\- Vámonos! En el santuario podremos atenderlo. Tiene fuerzas? – pregunto Aioros.

\- Solo es un simple dolor de estómago. Estoy bien Aioros pero tienes razón. Ya es hora de que me vaya. Por favor ve por Shura para despedirnos.

Aioros lo condujo con una silla hasta detrás de uno de los remolques, donde le pidió que se sentara mientras iba por el novio. Shura se apresuró a ir, y para entonces Shion ya no mostraba ningún signo de dolor. Se despidió de Shura dándole su bendición como patriarca, sus enhorabuenas y el y Aioros se desvanecieron en el aire. Llegaron al Santuario en tiempo y forma y Aioros se dirigió a su casa mientras que Shion se desplomó en su cama.

 **Fin del flashback**

Dohko regresó de la cocina con el té apropiado. El mismo había molido las hierbas y hecho él te lo suficientemente cargado para que su amigo mejorara en pocos días. Si lo que el sospechaba era verdad, Shion había hecho un coraje bastante fuerte junto con una comida que no debía. Esto había provocado que el hígado se le inflamara y ahí estaban las consecuencias.

Le dio la noticia a Mu y Shaina, quienes no se separaron de Shion en toda la tarde.

 **Mayo 29, 3 pm**

 **Recinto de Amazonas**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia**

Yulij y Junet regresaron del entrenamiento físico con sus respectivas alumnas, más las de Marín, pues Shaina no había podido bajar por causas de fuerza mayor según les había mandado decir.

Junet volteo para todos lados, pero no vio a Geist por ninguna parte. El paredón para fusilarla tampoco. Había sido su maldita mala suerte la que había permitido que Geist entrara en el momento justo en el que estaba hablando con Than. Si bien no estaba haciendo nada malo "aun" sabía que estaba cometiendo una falta y con alguien que entendía pocas razones como Geist…

Se fue directo a su cabaña a cambiarse de ropa y lo que vio le sorprendió muchísimo. En la entrada estaban Geist y Mayura con muchas cajas esperándola en la puerta. Por Athena! No se había ganado una expulsión verdad?

\- Geist! Mayura! Que es todo esto! – pregunto mientras las abría.

\- Parte de tu castigo. – dijo Geist dándole un pergamino firmado por ella

Junet lo leyó y cayo de rodillas frente a Geist.

Por favor Geist! No me hagas esto!

No me dejaste alternativa – contestó mientras cerraba con cinta otra caja

Por favor azótame, mándame a Cabo Sunion si quieres… todo menos esto

Mayura la miraba divertida mientras Yulij llegaba corriendo para ayudar a su amiga.

\- No seas melodramática. – contesto Geist muy seria – Nada me hubiera dado más satisfacción que mandarte azotar, pero la falta no alcanzó para eso y creo que esta será algo que te dolerá más. Y espero que esta vez aprendas la lección, porque esta es tu segunda falta de esta naturaleza y no quiero que haya una tercera, me oíste?

Junet estaba llorando mientras Yulij la consolaba y Mayura y Geist se llevaban las cajas. Una a una las cajas fueron desapareciendo y Junet comenzaba a tranquilizarse en brazos de su amiga. En la última vuelta, Geist le dijo:

\- Espero que llegues a tiempo para hacer la cena Junet. Las niñas no se van a retrasar en sus horarios por tu culpa.

Junet solo asintió y se metió a su cabaña con Yulij. Junet dejó el pergamino sobre la mesa y abrió los cajones y su ropero, fue al tocador y su baño. Yulij aprovecho para leer el pergamino.

 _"_ _Recinto de Santos Femeninos_

 _Santuario de Athena, Grecia_

 _Junet de Camaleón_

 _:_

 _Por medio de la presente se te informa que debido a la falta cometida el 28 de Mayo del Presente año en contra de las reglas para la sana convivencia y las buenas costumbres del Recinto de Saint Femeninas del Santuario, Se le ha condenado a vivir sin accesorios, sin maquillaje, sin artículos que fomenten la vanidad y sin más ropa que sus uniformes y algunas playeras y pants deportivos por todo el mes de Junio, quedando todo esto confiscado hasta que termine el plazo._

 _Así mismo, y para que comprenda que sus acciones afectan a todos y cada uno de los miembros de esta comunidad, se le informa que será la responsable de cocinar al menos dos de las tres comidas diarias para todas las que vivimos aquí apegándose a las costumbres y programas nutricionales de cada día._

 _Todo esto será en apego a las normas y comenzara a tener validez a la lectura de este pergamino._

 _Atentamente_

 _Geist_

 _P.D. El celular lo tiene nuestra Jefa de Estado. Si tiene alguna duda, queja o pregunta, ve a reclamarle a ella._ "

Yulij volteo a ver a su amiga que estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar. Incluso su ropa interior había sido cuidadosamente escogida. Pues que tan grave había hecho como para que la torturaran así?

 **Mayo 29, 9 pm**

 **Novena casa de Sagitario**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia.**

Aioros estaba lavando sus platos de la cena pensando en todo lo acontecido en el día y haciendo una pequeña oración para la recuperación de Shion cuando sonó su celular. No se apresuró a contestarlo porque sabía bien quien era. De hecho esperaba su llamada.

A Hola Liz

L Hola Aioros, como estas?

A Un poco preocupado…

L Sucedió algo? Estas bien?

A Si, gracias. Es Shion. Cayó enfermo de repente…

L Oh no! Es muy grave?

A Dicen que no, pero… yo nunca había visto a Shion enfermo Liz… me impresionó mucho.

L Es como tu padre verdad?

A Él nos crio y nos cuidó desde niños. Al menos a Saga, Kanon, Shura y a mí. Los demás son más pequeños y Saga fue el que los crio.

L Ah sí! Algo escuche de eso. Lo lamento. Debe ser duro. Yo tampoco nunca he visto a mi padre enfermo.

A No es algo agradable

L No, no lo es. Pero pasemos a cosas menos tristes. Creí que me llamarías Ayer.

A Discúlpame. La verdad… lo olvide.

L Vaya! Demasiado sincero.

A Jaja de nuevo perdóname. Es que nos llegó una noticia que nos azotó literalmente. Shura se casó!

L No lo ubico

A Ubicas a Zita?

L Siiiiiiiiiii… Oh! No me digas que se casaron?

A Si! Ayer mismo por el civil.

L Pero… que no decía que ya era su esposa?

A Se habían casado por el rito Romaní mas no legalmente

L Ahhh Que bueno!

A Y eso no es todo

L No?

A Están esperando un bebe!

L Oh por todos los cielos! Un bebe? Les va a salir hermosísimo!

A Deberías de ver a mi amigo. Aun no nace y ya lo presume muy orgulloso. Casi me pongo a llorar.

L Casi?

A Bueno… bueno… si llore pero poquito. Solo no le digas o no me la voy a acabar.

L Jajaja pásame su celular para chismearle

A Jajaja chistosita

L Ya hablando en serio. Tendrás el de Zita? Me encantaría ponerme en contacto con ella. Era de las más bonitas.

A Menos mal que no dijiste la más bonita, porque esa eras tú.

L Mentira! Me sentí completamente fuera de lugar. Todas iban vestidas tan sexys… pero para la otra ya se cómo vestirme. Oops… perdón… me estoy auto invitando verdad?

A Siempre eres bienvenida por aquí.

L No has sabido nada de Shaka?

A Ni una sola pista. Tal vez fue a terminar su misión y no nos dijo.

L Misión?

A Si, Aunque sin su cosmo no suena muy posible. En cuyo caso, lo sabremos con exactitud el primero de julio pues tendría que estar de regreso para entonces.

L Espero que este bien. Tampoco mis tíos han podido localizarlo.

A Ah sí… los tíos del miedo

L Miedo? Pero si son unos angelitos… Literalmente.

A Jajaja sí, pero son de temer porque no se les escapa nada… más bien el que me da miedo es tu papa. Espero no conocerlo muy pronto.

L Jajaja a veces parece perro bulldog, pero más bien es un cachorrito de chihuhueno. Ladra mucho pero no muerde.

A Aguas que puede estarte oyendo.

L No. Esta con los vecinos. Siguen ocurriendo desgracias aquí junto y no es normal.

A Ahora que sucedió?

L Dos niños se ahogaron en una alberca mientras jugaban cuando la niñera tuvo que ir al baño.

A Cielos! Que horrible!

L Un anciano le dio un ataque al corazón mientras conducía y se estrelló en un poste. El poste cayó sobre una casa mas no había nadie dentro.

A Pobre!

L Y un chico en bicicleta fue atropellado por el autobús escolar. Falleció ahí mismo. Todo en menos de 24 horas y a menos de tres calles de mi casa. Mi papa está furioso.

A Sospechan de alguien?

L No sé. Él no me dice nada. Lo que me entero es porque tengo el oído muy agudo. Pudiste averiguar lo de los sellos?

A Me costó trabajo, pero sí.

L Dime

A Estas segura que debo discutir esto contigo? Si tu papa no quiso decírtelo es por algo

L No me hará daño y tampoco a él. Además, no vi el documento así que no sabría cómo hacerles daño con eso.

A mmm… bueno. Según lo que leí, hay dos tipos de sellos. El estampado y el sellado. Sabes de cuál hablaba?

L Quiero suponer que si hablábamos de que lo leyó en un libro, debe ser estampado.

A Ok. Cada dios tiene su propio sello distintivo. Una marca que no han cambiado desde el principio de los tiempos.

L Sigue

A Los sellos sirven para identificar a sus hijos por ejemplo. Los tienen de nacimiento en su cadera derecha, pero solo los más cercanos a los dioses o los mismos dioses los pueden ver.

L Ahhh… Alguna vez has visto alguno?

A No.

L Ah que mal.

A Pero aquí en el libro están las ilustraciones de los sellos. Te los mandare cuando colguemos.

L No hay prisa. Pero… que significa que estén en un libro de vida.

A Déjame ver… Si el sello está en un documento así quiere decir… que o el dueño del sello intervino, o cambio su destino, o de algún modo lo está protegiendo.

L mmm… entonces… No se puede intervenir si no eres el mismo dios del sello?

A Eso no lo sé, pero pues el sentido común dice que si estás viendo que hay un sello de ese dios, es lógico que mejor vayas y le preguntes o de plano no te metas en problema. Los dioses son muy celosos de sus juguetes.

L Juguetes?

A Así les digo yo. Los humanos no somos más que juguetes en manos de dioses ociosos que gustan de divertirse con nuestra alegría y nuestros sufrimientos. Al final no importa lo que hagamos, siempre habrá sido su voluntad, no la nuestra.

L Que amargado!

A Jaja si… a veces me pongo así. Oye!... vas a venir para el compromiso de Shaina?

L No me invitaron.

A Siempre puedes colarte. Tengo entendido que tu tío Hermes ya confirmó. Sera divertido y entretenido… y para ti, muy educativo pues los 12 olímpicos estarán aquí.

L No se… mi papa aun me tiene castigada…

A Los once estaremos con nuestra armadura dorada y los jueces con sus Surplice. Primera vez en la historia que no nos estaremos matando.

L Tu… Iras con tu novia?

A Novia? Cual novia?

L …

A Liz?

L Si?

A Cual novia?

L Uhhh… el día que me fui… yo te vi abrazándola y…

A ¿? No sé de quién hablas. En serio.

L mmm… creo que era rubia…

A Ahhh Mayura? No! Ella no es mi novia! Era mi mejor amiga cuando era niño y no la había visto en casi 15 años.

L …

A …

L En serio?

A Si! Qué clase de hombre crees que soy?

L …

A Eh?

L No… se. No tengo mucha… experiencia en eso.

A Bueno, si vinieras con tu tío, podríamos platicar y te explicaría con palitos y bolitas.

L Jajaja no gracias. Eso es justo lo que mi papa quiere evitar Jajaja

A Espera… me estas albureando?

L Nooooo cómo crees… Jajaja. Oye… debo irme. Puedo llamarte mañana para que me sigas explicando? Misma hora?

A Seguro.

L Gracias. Esperare ansiosa nuestra conversación de mañana.

Liz colgó el teléfono y Aioros se quedó sonriente y pensativo. Era su imaginación? O el tono de su voz le cambio cuando le aclaro lo de Mayura? En todo caso ya era tarde y quería dormir. Mañana intentaría aclarar eso con ella.

 **Mayo 29, 2 pm**

 **Restaurante Anella**

 **Belo Horizonte, Brasil**

Alde llego al restaurante Anella a la hora convenida. Acababa de comer con Niv y la había ido a dejar a su auto cuando recibió la llamada de Mesis invitándolo. No iba a comer, pero siempre había espacio para el postre. En su cabeza, una vocecita le decía que no estaba bien, pero había otra que le decía que era lo correcto pues se había comprometido primero con el futbol.

No parecía que Mesis hubiera llegado así que pidió una Torta di Cioccolato con Gelato di Crema y un café negro. El mesero acababa de irse con su orden cuando Mesis entro por la puerta. Si Alde no tuviera a Niv en la cabeza, fácilmente podía verse con la chica que obviamente había hecho un esfuerzo extra en su arreglo personal para esa cita. Usaba un vestido camisero blanco de alguna tela ligera, stilettos blancos, y su cabello suelto brillaba con las luces del restaurante. Su enorme bolsa roja y su cinturón del mismo color estaban muy a la moda.

\- Buenas tardes - dijo Mesis sonriendo y dándole un beso en la mejilla a Alde.

\- Hola! – dijo Alde cortésmente – Espero que no te moleste, pero ordene un postre porque acabo de comer. Tu llamada llego un poco tarde.

\- Oh… yo pediré únicamente una soda italiana – dijo Mesis – No puedo permitirme subir de peso.

Alde subió una ceja. En su mundo conocía a muy pocas mujeres que se dedicaban a contar lo que comían, pues siempre eran tan activas que todo lo contrario tenían que consumir bastantes.

El mesero le trajo su pedido a Alde y la soda a Mesis. Ambos comenzaron a consumirlos.

\- Y bien? Para que estamos aquí Mesis?

\- Bueno… quería verte… no puedo?

\- Creí que ya habíamos hablado al respecto – dijo Alde – Yo estoy con Niv.

\- Sí, sí. Bla bla bla… pero siempre puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión. Por ejemplo… - sacó una carpeta que estaba guardada en su bolsa – Me pediste pruebas de que yo era la Jefa de la mafia que controla las apuestas… y aquí esta.

Alde abrió grandes los ojos. Seria cierto? Todo lo que necesitaba darle en la asociación… estaría ahí mismo? Alde la miro y vio la mirada satisfecha de Mesis. La realidad era que no esperaba que ella se lo pusiera tan fácil y tan rápido. Ni siquiera había pensado en que tenía que hacer si esto sucedía. Que haría Kanon en esta situación que no tuviera que ver con seducción?

En silencio, Alde comenzó a comer su pastel y con un movimiento imperceptible hizo que la soda de Mesis estuviera demasiado cerca de su brazo y cuando esta se acercó a la mesa para decirle algo, cayó sobre su vestido blanco. Mesis se levantó rápidamente por la sorpresa y Alde también con una actuación digna de un profesional.

\- Mil disculpas Mesis, fui yo? – dijo intentando ayudarla a limpiar el desastre en su vestido.

\- No Alde, aparentemente la torpe fui yo – dijo enojada. Su precioso vestido de diseñador arruinado por una estupidez – Iré al servicio a arreglar este desastre.

Tomando su bolso y con cara de pocos amigos, Mesis desapareció y Alde puso manos a la obra. Sacó rápidamente su celular, y tomo fotografías a todas y cada una de las hojas, poniéndolas exactamente como estaban justo antes de que Mesis saliera y regresara a la mesa, donde Alde estaba terminando su café.

\- Siento el exabrupto Alde – dijo Mesis sonriendo de nuevo – No suelo tener esta clase de accidentes.

\- No te preocupes. A todos nos puede pasar. – contestó – En que estábamos?

\- En que te estaba entregando las pruebas – dijo Mesis acercándole el folder.

Alde le sonrió y le devolvió el folder sin abrir.

\- Gracias por la confianza Mesis, pero te creo. – dijo

\- No los vas a ver? Qué tal que te estoy mintiendo?

\- Eres una diosa. No necesitas mentir para conseguir lo que quieres. – dijo Alde

Mesis le tomo la mano por sobre la mesa.

\- Eso quiere decir que conseguiré lo que quiero? me aceptaras? – dijo esperanzada.

Alde puso su otra mano sobre la de Mesis.

\- No

\- No? – dijo sorprendida

\- No – dijo Alde con firmeza – No sería justo para ti, tener a tu lado a alguien que no te quiere y solo está contigo porque así conviene a sus intereses. Eres muy hermosa y cualquier hombre o dios estaría más que orgulloso de estar a tu lado, pero no soy yo el que voy a quitarte la oportunidad de encontrarlo.

\- Que estás diciendo? – dijo enojada

Alde suspiro. No tenía ninguna experiencia en esto. Ni ninguna referencia tampoco.

\- Tú eres una diosa…

\- Eso no me importa! – grito Mesis – Yo te escogí a ti!

\- Si, y estoy extremadamente halagado pero…

\- Pero estas loco por la chapulina esa verdad? – dijo cada vez más enojada.

Alde no se inmutó por el sobrenombre de Niv. No necesitaba más pretextos para que ella quisiera matarlo.

\- Como puede ser si apenas y la conoces hace cuánto? Dos meses?

\- Como puedes estar encaprichada conmigo si solo me has visto dos veces? – dijo Alde tranquilo – En el corazón no se manda Mesis.

Mesis estaba temblando de rabia. Nadie… pero nadie… le hacía un desaire sin recibir su castigo.

Se levantó de la mesa y Alde la imito. Con la sonrisa más falsa que pudo conseguir en su estado de ánimo le extendió la mano a Alde para estrecharla y cuando lo hizo, lo jaló para conseguir darle un beso en los labios.

Satisfecha, le susurró al oído.

\- No será la última vez que oirás de mi Alde.

\- Estoy seguro de ello. – contesto sorprendido.

Mesis tomó el folder lo puso de nuevo en su bolsa, sacó su cartera pero Alde se lo impidió.

\- No. Esto va por mi cuenta – dijo

Mesis le sopló un beso y salió con un contoneo de cadera que hizo que más de uno volteara hacia ella.

Alde se sentó y se secó el sudor de su frente.

\- No sé cómo los muchachos pueden hacer esto regularmente. – pensó – Esto de rechazar mujeres no es nada sencillo.

Pero al mal tiempo, buena cara. Sacó su celular y se puso a ver las fotos. Contenía nombres, partidos, detalles, estrategias… todo. Tenía que verse con Paulo Dos Santos lo antes posible para finiquitar su compromiso con él.

Cuando salió del restaurante, no se fijó que alguien lo seguía. Era Mesis desde su auto.

\- Lo siento Alde, pero creo que reprobaste tus lecciones de mitología. – dijo en voz alta - No solo soy la diosa de la fortuna, también soy la diosa de la venganza.


	130. Chapter 130

**Capítulo 128**

 **Mayo 30, 8 am**

 **Cabaña de Kanon**

 **Columbus Isle, Bahamas**

Marín había desayunado con Camus y Saga como todos los días dejándole a ellos los trastes sucios para que se encargaran de ellos. Después de escuchar que Saga iba a su dormitorio y Camus salía a leer un poco a la terraza, ella tomo una bolsa que había escondido debajo del lavabo, un bowl, un tenedor y se metió en silencio al cuarto donde Laura descansaba.

Vio de reojo como Laura se apresuraba a cerrar los ojos y sonrió. Ese sería un excelente regalo de cumpleaños extra para Saga, pero debía estar segura. La cara de Laura estaba volteada hacia la ventana, desde donde podía verse el azul celeste del mar caribe. La habitación estaba en silencio y Marín sacó de la bolsa trasera de sus jeans una hoja impresa. En ella se encontraba una receta fácil para hacer un pastel de chocolate alemán que Ío le había hecho el favor de buscar y ella puso manos a la obra. No quería hacer ruido con una batidora y además no tenía prisa. Vació los ingredientes y comenzó a batirlos lentamente con el tenedor. Ella no era tan buena cocinera o repostera como Geist, pero estaba segura de que siguiendo las instrucciones no podía salirle mal.

Varios minutos pasaron en silencio antes de que Marín comprobara que de nuevo Laura había parpadeado. Podía saberlo por la sombra que hacían sus pestanas.

\- Me da mucho gusto que por fin estés despierta – dijo – Puedo apostar que no es la primera vez que lo haces en estos últimos días, pero al menos ya te siento mucho más tranquila. Saga debió tener razón respecto a que tu sistema ya eliminó los rastros de esas porquerías que te metieron.

No hubo respuesta, pero Marín tampoco se alteró ni hizo ningún aspaviento. Saga estaba tratando de dormir y ella respetaría su sueño lo suficiente. Desde varios días atrás habían tenido que modificar el horario debido a que Laura simplemente no los dejaba dormir hasta que no llegaba Saga y la abrazaba. Parecía tener pesadillas y lloraba y gritaba. Por unanimidad, Saga se quedaría de 11pm a 7am, Marín de 7 am a 3 pm y Camus de 3 pm a 11 pm, de esa forma, todos podrían descansar para poder cuidarla sin descuidarse ellos mismos.

\- Sabes? Hoy es el cumpleaños de Kanon y Saga y le estoy preparando un pastel para festejarlo. Seria grandioso si pudieras estar presente. Te juro que sería el regalo de cumpleaños perfecto después de una semana de completo estrés para Saga y mira que manejar el estrés no es su fuerte. Que le diste? Toloache? Jajaja no me contestes. Creo que no quiero saberlo Jajaja o bueno, tal vez si, si me aseguras que funciona. Aunque… con quien lo probaría? Y luego como se deshace? Jajaja estoy pensando en voz alta verdad? Bueno, quien te manda abrir los ojos – probó la mezcla y le agregó algunos minikisses – Esto no viene en la receta pero no le hará daño. Quieres uno? – Se acercó y le dejo un minikiss de chocolate frente a su cara – Camus dice que eres adicta al chocolate. A mí no me gusta tanto. Me empalaga. Prefiero las mentas. Aunque una vez Aioria… Olvídalo. Se supone que debo comenzar a olvidarlo pero como olvidas de un día a otro a quien fue tu mundo entero desde los 16? Ío dice que debo desquitarme o nunca olvidare lo que me hizo, yo creo que si me desquito creare un sentimiento de rencor hacia él y seria todo lo contrario, pero pues aquí no soy la experta. No vayas a ir de chismosa con Camus, porque creo que me está vigilando para irle con el chisme al innombrable. Aunque de que me acusaría? No he hecho nada malo! Aunque ganas no me faltan. Ío es muy guapo. De una forma diferente que el innombrable y su acento es muy gracioso. Saga también es muy guapo y te estas llevando literalmente el premio mayor Jajaja pero también es un HDP cuando quiere. Y cuando se enoja Uy! Mejor sal corriendo. Tiene uno de los peores caracteres de los 12 y eso ya es mucho decir. Del que no puedo decir mucho es de Camus. Su mirada indiferente y su aire de superioridad a veces me da flojera. Shaina dice que es un amor de hombre, bueno, decía porque ahora se lo nombras y empieza a despotricar. No nos ha contado porque está enojado con él y no creo que lo haga. Desde que subió de puesto escucha muchas cosas que no nos puede decir por su mismo puesto y lo respeto, aunque se vuelve aburrido a veces, entiendes?

No esperaba ninguna respuesta de parte de ella.

\- Tengo que ir a derretir el chocolate. Aquí te dejo otro kiss por si te entran ganas. No te puedo dar más porque no has comido sólidos en mucho tiempo, pero me gustaría comenzar a alimentarte con caldo. Estás de acuerdo? – espero unos segundos - Bueno, el que calla otorga. Regreso en un momento.

Marín salió intentando no hacer ruido. Se entretuvo en la cocina derritiendo el chocolate a baño María y agregarlo a la mezcla. Lo puso en el molde y este en el horno y regresó a la recamara para ver si todo estaba bien. Se alegró de ver que los dos chocolates habían desaparecido y Laura estaba dormida. Lo sabía por el ritmo acompasado de su respiración y decidió hablar con Camus al respecto.

Lo encontró en la terraza con dos ventiladores prendidos apuntando a él y se hubiera reído de no ser porque a pesar de todo seguía siendo su superior.

\- Camus?

\- Si?

\- Solo quería decirte que Laura ha estado despertando intermitentemente y está consciente. O al menos me entiende lo que le digo. Ahora está dormida de nuevo.

Camus se incorporó rápidamente.

\- De verdad? Eso es fantástico!

\- Shhhhttt lo vas a despertar! – apuro a decir Marín en un susurro

\- A quién?

\- A Saga. Sabes bien que no ha dormido bien.

Camus asintió. Ninguno de los dos dormía bien pero la situación era mucho peor para Saga.

\- Le estoy horneando un pastel para al rato. Lo dejare enfriando y cuando regrese de mi paseo lo decorare. Porque no olvidaste que hoy es su cumpleaños verdad?

\- Claro que no! (diablos! Si lo olvidé). Como que vas a pasear otra vez? – pregunto Camus

Marín se cruzó de brazos.

\- Desde cuando salir a caminar es malo?

\- Salir a caminar no es malo, salir caminando al hotel solo a ver a Ío si lo es.

\- Quien dice

\- Yo lo digo

\- Dame una buena razón

\- Es un General Marino de Poseidón

\- Y?

\- No es correcto que los dos paseen solos

\- Puedes venir si quieres. No hay nada de malo en lo que hacemos.

\- Y Aioria que opinaría?

Marín sonrió y se acercó con esa sonrisa a Camus, quien un poco incómodo dio un paso hacia atrás.

\- Creo que Aioria opinaría que es bueno tener amigos del sexo opuesto para compartir los momentos de soledad en las misiones. Tal como hace con su amiga Lyfia, no crees?

Camus solo inhalo con fuerza. Era hielo muy delgado en el que caminaba. Para evitar caer en falta con su compañero, volvió a sentarse en la banca y tomó el libro que estaba leyendo.

\- Me encantaría estar presente en el momento en que se lo plantees así.

\- Me asegurare de invitarte ese día. Volviendo al tema de Laura, creo que ya está lo suficientemente bien como para comenzar a tomar alimentos por vía oral. Hare una sopa y tú te encargaras de dársela en tu turno.

\- Como sabes que ya está bien para eso? Apenas y despierta.

\- Porque se comió dos chocolates.

Marín se dio la media vuelta y desapareció en la cocina mientras Camus esbozaba una sonrisa: Si Laura ya estaba comiendo chocolates, definitivamente estaba ya estaba en plena recuperación.

 **Mayo 30, 5 pm**

 **Tercera casa dorada de Géminis**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia**

Kanon estaba jugando ajedrez con Sammy. Ya llevaba varias lecciones con él pues era parte de su educación como futura doncella de Athena y contrario a lo que él hubiera esperado, la niña lo puso en apuros varias veces en ese juego. Se rascaba la cabeza para poder sacar su Rey del Jaque de Sammy quien reía de la consternación de su maestro cuando sonó su celular. Era un mensaje de la aplicación que utilizaba con Tania.

T Hola?

K Hola!

T No estas ocupado?

K Para nada. Bueno… solo estoy cuidando a la niña

T Jajaja hija tuya?

K Nooooooooo… Por todos los dioses! Jajaja

T Yo solo preguntaba :P

K Si es una forma extraña de preguntarme por la prole que tengo, estoy muy orgulloso de decirte que CERO

T Jajaja Uy! Lo dices como si fueran algo malo.

K No, no es malo, pero un niño es algo serio. Y yo todavía no estoy listo.

T Y cuando estarás listo? A los 50?

K Tal vez. Pero… no me escribes para preguntarme eso verdad?

T Claro que no Jaja. Es que no me has escrito últimamente. Ya se ya se. Estas ocupado bla bla bla.

K Te estas burlando de mi trabajo?

T No. me estoy burlando de ti.

K Ah menos mal. De hecho, si te iba yo a escribir pero si no es una cosa es otra. Disculpa

T Jaja solo estoy bromeando. La diferencia entre el nuestro trabajo y los cambios de horarios siempre es un problema verdad? Pero tu estas bien? Solo me preocupaba eso.

K Gracias. Eres de las pocas personas que me preguntan eso y se preocupan por mí. Los demás dan por sentado que si estoy vivo estoy bien.

T Supongo que todos tenemos demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y somos egoístas a veces.

K Lo sé. Y gracias por preguntar. Estoy un poco al pendiente de la salud de mi… jefe.

T Otra vez Shaina?

K No. Shion. Fue nuestro tutor. Ahora solo nuestro jefe y amigo.

T Shion? Se me hace conocido ese nombre.

K En serio? No es muy común…

T Ahhh si conozco a un Shion. Cabello largo, de un color verde limón muy bonito por cierto, ojos violetas, sonrisa tranquila...

K Momento… como carambas lo conoces?

T Jajaja Siempre recuerdo a mis mejores clientes, o a los más extraños. El viene un fin de semana cada dos meses junto con su amigo el chinelas.

K Jajaja quién?

T Mmm… cabello obscuro, parece oriental, piel bronceada, bastante bromista. Rocky… Rocko… shhht yo le digo el chinelas Jajaja

K Dohko?

T Si! El señor Shion siempre pide una conga frozen con una cereza y una sombrillita para que parezca que tiene alcohol y Don Chinelas una cerveza importada estilo mexicano.

K Condenados Maestros. Con razón luego no están aquí.! Jajaja pero me da gusto que se divierta. Se lo merece.

T Pero dices que está enfermo?

K Sí, pero dice "el chinelas" que no es nada de cuidado Jajaja por tu culpa se me va a quedar ese apodo en la cabeza

T :P Mándale saludos de mi parte. Dile que su siguiente conga corre por mi cuenta

K Yo se lo diré.

T Oye por cierto, ya se me había olvidado por que te había hablado. Anoche llego por fin el VIP que estaba esperando el señor Julián, aunque él no está aquí aun. Creo que lo mandó por delante.

K VIP?

T Si! Conoces al grupito de amigos VIP que tiene el señor Julián?

K No sé de qué hablas.

T Mmm… es que yo no entiendo muy bien. Le dicen Generales Marinos a sus miembros.

K Si, lo conozco.

T Los seis estaban aquí esperando al nuevo miembro

K Nuevo miembro?

T Si! Parece que deben ser siete y el señor Julián ya consiguió al séptimo. Yo no entiendo nada, debe ser algún club de motociclistas o una secta secreta. Se supone que no debo de saber nada, pero cuando están borrachos dicen muchas cosas delante de mí como si yo no existiera.

K Mmm… si lo he visto.

T Ah pues el nuevo chico, que por cierto es muy callado pero muy guapo, todos se dirigen a él como Dragón del Mar. Debo confesar que en cierto punto creí que eras tú, pero su mirada no me gusta. Me mira como si fuera un dios.

K Espera… dices que Julián… trajo a un nuevo miembro llamado Dragón del Mar.

T Si! Y como ese es tu Nick me llamo mucho la atención y me acorde de ti, pero ya era muy tarde para marcarte.

K Lamento desilusionarte pero no soy yo. Yo estoy acá, en Grecia.

T Lo sé! Pero fue demasiada casualidad.

K Sabes cómo se llama?

T Aleix

K Qué?

T Se llama Aleix. Ya las chicas se lo están peleando para ver quien lo va a estrenar en lo que yo le llamo el club de las golfas Jajaja

K …

T Esta mal que te insista que vengas pronto? Ya quiero conocerte!

K Para que quieres que vaya? A ti también te urge deshacerte de mí?

T También? De que hablas?

K Nada, perdón, me estoy distrayendo con la niña.

T Oh! Es cierto! Aunque aún no me aclaras de quien es la niña.

K De Shion y Shaina. Tania… te puedo dejar un momento?

T Claro! Cuando te desocupes me mandas mensaje.

K Ok. Bye

Kanon se llevó las manos a la sien y se dejó caer en el sofá. Sammy se bajó del sillón de respaldo alto donde estaba sentada frente al tablero con mucho cuidado de no mover las piezas. Fue a donde estaba Kanon y viendo su semblante, se sentó frente a él con su cabeza sobre las piernas de Kanon.

\- No llores. Yo sé lo que se siente – dijo bajando la voz – Yo también estoy sola.

\- De que hablas Sammy? Todos se desviven por ti. – pregunto sorprendido

\- No es cierto. Mi papa nunca me quiso, mi mama me abandono, Kiki es muy malo conmigo, para Shion solo soy una molestia, Shaina ya no me quiere, Milo me cambio por Samira…

\- No digas eso Sammy. Estas muy chica para estar amargada.

\- Tú también. Te vas a enfermar otra vez y entonces quien va a jugar ajedrez conmigo. – dijo viéndolo a los ojos

\- Mmm… estamos jodidos! – dijo Kanon acariciando su cabecita

\- Dijiste una palabrota! – dijo levantando la cara - Tienes que darme un billete para el cochinito!

Kanon sonrió, metió y le dio cinco billetes a lo que Sammy los tomo interrogante.

\- Por si se me salen otras, ya tendré crédito contigo.

Sammy entrecerró los ojos pero después sonrió.

\- Creo que esto es como hacer trampa, pero no digo nada si ves conmigo una película en tu celular aquí en el piso.

\- Te permiten hacer eso?

Sammy alzo los hombros como diciéndole que no sabía.

Kanon suspiro. No estaba de humor para seguir jugando ajedrez así que solo asintió y se bajó al suelo. Kanon se puso a buscar alguna película para niñas y se puso a ver la película de Barbie y el Cascanueces con Sammy hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos abrazados.

 **Mayo 30, 5 pm**

 **Departamento de Thes y Gigi**

 **Paris, Francia**

Thes ayudo a bajar a Fler del taxi que las había llevado a casa. Habían decidido dejar una noche más a Fler bajo observación por una baja en sus niveles de azúcar y Thes había aprovechado para hacer cita con la Gineco obstetra para que fuera a revisar y platicar a Fler.

Le había hecho estudios extras aprovechando el cuarto y ultrasonido, confirmando una vez más, que había sido una suerte que no le pasara nada al producto, y esto era gracias a los buenos genes que había heredado. Fler seguía muy callada. No hizo ninguna pregunta y Thes había hecho todas las que había podido. Sabía que tenía que hablar con Fler de sus opciones, pero ese no era el lugar adecuado para hacerlo. Fler ponía atención y escuchaba mientras tomaba en sus manos la fotografía del ultrasonido e intentaba imaginar algo. Solo veía una mancha sin forma y a veces hasta se le perdía la mancha!

Fler comenzó a subir las escaleras con lentitud y Thes detrás por si volvía a caerse y pudiera detenerla a tiempo. En cuanto llegaron, Thes la llevo a su recamara donde la ayudó a recostarse.

\- Quien dijera que eras tan tierna y dedicada Thes! – dijo Fler sonriendo

\- Wow! Todavía hablas! Creí que el golpe había hecho que te tragaras la lengua! – contesto bromeando

\- Jaja tonta!

Thes tomo asiento a sus pies.

\- Fler… ya pensaste lo que vas a hacer ahora?

Fler suspiró.

\- No importa lo que haga ahora Thes. Arruiné todo.

\- Que dices?

\- Ya ni siquiera podre volver a Asgard en un año como se lo prometí a Lyfia.

\- Siempre hay otras opciones Fler – dijo sin poder verla a los ojos.

\- A que te refieres?

Thes no pudo decirlo. Era demasiado malo hasta decirlo en voz alta.

\- No. En lo que se refiere a mi bebe la única opción es tratar de ser la mejor mamá del mundo con lo poco que podre darle. Este bebe fue concebido con amor y eso es lo que seguirá teniendo de mi por el resto de lo que me quede de vida. – contesto Fler – Tendré que buscar ahora si un empleo de verdad y un departamento…

El rostro de Thes se iluminó.

\- Entonces… Tendremos un bebé en la casa?

\- No estas escuchando que necesito…

\- Y podemos utilizar el espacio del escritorio para poner la cunita…

\- Thes…

\- Y yo le hago su ropita! – dijo juntando las manos – Ojala que sea niña con unos rizos rubios como los tuyos! Así podre ponerle mucho de color rosita…

\- Thes! No me estás oyendo!

\- Claro que sí pero no me importa! Para que te quieres mover si aquí tengo mucho espacio? Además… mientras tu pensabas que hacer con tu vida, yo también lo pensaba y tengo una idea que Oh la la!

\- Jajaja pequeña loca… que tramas? Me das miedo cuando tu cabeza comienza a andar.

\- Que te parecería volverte mi socia en un nuevo proyecto? – pregunto Thes emocionada

\- No te sigo.

\- Tu sabes que hay muchísima competencia en este negocio sobre todo aquí en Paris, que es la capital mundial de la moda. Pero hay un rubro que nadie pero nadie está cubriendo… y es ahí donde voy a necesitar tu ayuda y que mejor si nos vamos al 50%

\- Explícate.

\- Bueno… que te parece… una línea completa de ropa sexy y moderna para futuras mamás? – dijo Thes – Siempre que las veo en la calle con sus panzas enormes en esos pantalones de tirantes o con ositos o batitas de algodón me dan ganas de agarrarlas de los tirantes y… Arghhhh

\- ok… ya te entendí… mmm… y donde entro yo aquí? – pregunto Fler

\- Tu eres una futura mamá y Pronto comenzaras a pensar como una. Qué tal que una futura mama quiere salir a cenar a un restaurante elegante? Si tiene buen cuerpo se trepara en un vestido de licra negra, pero y las que no? Y por qué negro? Por qué no colores brillantes? Acaso no saben que los colores influyen en su humor?

\- Thes… entonces me vas a agarrar de conejillo de indias…

\- Sip, pero aparte de ofrecerte el sueldo, techo y comida, también está el seguro médico. Jaja no te lo dije porque no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar, pero para que no costara mucho el hospital te metí como mi… concubina Jajaja

\- Que que? No sabía que tuvieras esas mañas Thes!

\- Jajaja noooo. Pero la ley francesa me lo permite. Así tendrás cubierto todo tu chequeo médico y hasta el nacimiento del bebe… bueno… Gigi LeBlanc lo tendrá.

Fler tomo la mano de Thes en un gesto amistoso.

\- Eres muy buena amiga Thes.

\- Eso ya lo sé – dijo sonriendo - y… le dirás al… padre?

La cara de Fler le dijo todo y nada a la vez.

\- No quiero decírselo aun. – dijo Fler – Tampoco quiero mi hijo crea que fue un error mío. Él debe conocer a su padre, pero no tendrá ningún derecho sobre él, ni sobre mí.

\- Pero… eso quiere decir que ya lo perdonaste, verdad? Ya no te vengaras?

\- No Thes. Dudo mucho que alguna vez pueda perdonarlo y ahorita no tengo cabeza para tramar venganzas. Mi bebe no tiene la culpa de que su madre no haya sabido escoger de quien enamorarse. – dijo Fler – Tampoco quiero ilusionar a nadie en vano, por lo que no le voy a decir a nadie nada hasta al menos tener uno o dos meses más. La doctora dijo que debía cuidarme y eso es lo que voy a hacer.

Thes sonrió y la abrazó.

\- Le mandare un mensaje a Hera para que te de su bendición y tu bebe crezca fuerte y sano… - dijo saliendo de la habitación para hacerlo

Fler devolvió la sonrisa mientras sacaba el sobre amarillo con la primera foto de su bebe. Ella trabajaría duro para él, pero ni loca dejaría que Camus tuviera algo que ver en su educación. Por cierto… Lo cabeza hueca seria hereditario?

 **Mayo 30, 8 pm**

 **Tercera casa dorada de Géminis**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia**

Aioros toco la puerta de la tercera casa pero no obtuvo respuesta. Pidió permiso con su cosmo para pasar y nada. Extrañado, porque claramente podía sentir el cosmo de Kanon y Sammy adentro, se atrevió a pasar. La escena era tan dulce y cómica a la vez, que no pudo evitar sacar su celular y sacar varias fotos: Kanon dormido como gatito panza para arriba en la misma exacta posición que Sammy quien descansaba su cabeza en el torso de Kanon.

\- Esto definitivamente lo hago viral jeje – dijo Aioros antes de despertar suavemente a Kanon por el hombro. – Hey Bello durmiente! Despierta!

\- No molestes – murmuro estirándose logrando que Sammy quedara solo en el suelo

\- Mmm… ya se ya se… quieres beso del príncipe azul? – dijo Aioros haciendo ruidos de beso que hizo que Kanon brincara rápidamente y se levantara de un brinco.

\- No seas joto! Estar tan cerca de la casa de Afrodita te hace daño o qué? – replico Kanon

\- Shhhhht la vas a despertar! – Lo regano

\- A quién? – pregunto Kanon restregándose los ojos

Por toda respuesta Aioros señaló hacia donde estaba Sammy completamente dormida y Kanon volteo a ver el reloj. Diablos! Era tardísimo y más allá de la hora de dormir de Sammy.

\- Shaina va a matarme.

\- Sí. De hecho me mando por ti para que le dieras una explicación.

\- Ash Carajo!

\- Vamos – dijo Aioros mientras levantaba a la niña suavemente.

Subieron las escaleras y mientras Aioros trataba de sacarle platica.

\- Como van sus clases?

\- Mmm… le falta mucho para alcanzar al maestro. – mintió

Aioros sonrió. Él había visto el tablero y sabía que no era cierto, pero no dijo nada.

\- Y como esta Saga? Hace mucho que no hablo con él.

\- Ni idea – contestó Kanon sin dejar de mirar al frente

\- Pero, que no te hablo para felicitarte?

\- No

Aioros se quedó callado.

\- Tú le hablaste?

\- Lo hice. No contesto y le mande un mensaje. – dijo Kanon indiferente

\- Sigue con Camus y Laura?

\- No lo se

\- Pero…

\- No lo sé Aioros, No sé nada, y en este momento ya no quiero saberlo. – dijo – Si él no quiere compartir conmigo lo que sucede en su vida, yo me rindo. Basta de estarle rogando por un momento de su atención. Tengo cosas más importantes en que ocuparme.

Aioros no dijo nada, pero pudo sentir que algo no andaba bien. Decidió mejor cambiar el tema.

\- Dohko dice que Shion estará bien a tiempo para el compromiso de Shaina. Que solo fue algo leve.

\- Menos mal. – contesto Kanon – Necesitamos que alguien ponga orden por aquí.

\- Jaja siempre puedes postularte para su sucesión.

\- No gracias. Eso se lo dejo a zoquetes como tú y Saga.

\- Hey!

\- Además, necesito tiempo para atender algunos negocios.

\- Tú? Empresario?

\- Qué? No puedo?

\- Si puedes, solo que no te imagino…

\- Jaja Tal vez porque dejé mi pata de palo y mi garfio en el closet. – bromeo Kanon – lo malo es que no me van a dejar con tantos caballeros dorados ausentes.

\- En eso tienes toda la razón.

Siguieron discutiendo por tonterías hasta llegar a la cámara del Patriarca.

\- Voy a dejar a Sammy a su cuarto y le diré a Shaina que estas aquí.

\- Ya que!

Pasaron algunos minutos antes que un guardia le dijera que pasara. No había nadie en la Cámara, pero el guardia lo condujo a lo que sabía era el área común. Abrió la puerta y se escuchó un: SORPRESA!

Kanon tuvo que parpadear varias veces antes de comenzar a recibir los abrazos de todos sus amigos: Mu, DM, Aioria, Dohko, Samira en representación de Milo, Aioros, y Aphrodite. También estaba Kiki, Shaina y Shion sentado en una cómoda silla de respaldo alto.

\- Feliz cumpleaños Kanon! – Dijo Shion sin levantarse – No creíste que lo habíamos olvidado verdad.

\- Más bien creí que las fiestas en el Santuario estaban prohibidas – dijo Kanon para que no se le hiciera un nudo en la garganta

\- Soy el Patriarca y puedo romperlas – dijo extendiendo los brazos para que Kanon bajara a abrazarlo – Nosotros somos tu familia. Nunca nos olvidamos de ti.

Kanon se mordió un labio sin saber cómo reaccionar pero Shaina lo salvó del moqueo seguro al enterrarle sus unas en la espalda a propósito al felicitarlo. Los regalos comenzaron a fluir. Unas galletitas en forma de pescaditos de colores que la había hecho Sammy, El pastel de vainilla con praliné de fresa que había hecho Shaina, Una colección de colonias finas de parte de Aphrodite, Unos libros de Biología Marina de parte de Aioros y Aioria, Un poster del tamaño de una de las paredes de su habitación con imágenes 3D del Mar Caribe de parte de los Al Alkrab, Un reloj de parte de Mu, Una botella de un fino ron caribeño de parte de DM y un Certificado de Regalo de la tienda de ropa de diseñador que usaba Kanon para sus camisas de parte de Dohko.

Kanon estaba fascinado con la demostración de amistad de sus compañeros, y amigos y Shaina se acercó con dos sobres que tenían un moño de seda.

\- Este es el regalo de Shion – dijo extendiendo un sobre blanco – Y este de Minos y Mío.

Kanon los abrió emocionado. El primero, regalo de Shion era un permiso por una semana para salir del santuario en el momento que él quisiera con goce de sueldo y sin restricciones. El segundo, de parte de Shaina y Minos, la aceptación de la membresía de un exclusivo club de yates al que Kanon tenía años de aplicar sin resultado favorable y un lugar en la Marina por un año. Kanon no pudo reprimirse y comenzó a brincar de la emoción: Por fin podría traerse a "Orgullo Marino" a Atenas.

Alguien puso un poco de música y la celebración comenzó.

Junio 1, 5am.

Cabaña de Kanon

Columbus Isle, Bahamas

Los gruñidos del estómago de Laura la hicieron abrir los ojos.

Desde hacía dos días, la habían comenzado a alimentar primero con un caldo muy sabroso y agua de canela. Le habían retirado el suero y con ayuda de Marín había logrado pararse ya al baño y medio asearse ella sola con un dolor tremendo en los pies y manos, pero lo había hecho. Lo que aún le extrañaba a los tres, era que no había podido emitir ni una sola palabra. Marín intentaba hablar con ella y que le contestara pero lo único que ella acertaba a hacer era a mirarla. No entendía dónde estaba y por qué estaba ahí, o porque Marín la trataba como invalida y poco a poco recobraba fuerzas con cada plato de sopa que algo o alguien parecido a Camus, le ofrecía varias veces al día.

Camus llegaba a la hora convenida, con un plato de sopa y comenzaba a hablarle con cariño y ternura, como si estuviera tratando con una pequeña princesa. Laura se hipnotizaba con el tono de su voz y se le quedaba viendo fijamente. No podía saber si era una alucinación, un fantasma, un ente, o una persona muy similar. Aparentemente su cerebro debía tener algún tipo de golpe o algo que no podía diferenciar la realidad de la fantasía, pero debido a esto es que Laura había comenzado a comer. Después de que se despertaba, Marín ya estaba a su lado y no podía preguntar nada.

Aún era muy temprano como para que le trajeran de comer. Sentía el dolor en varias partes de su cuerpo, otras, algo débiles y atrofiadas por tanto tiempo de estar acostada. Afortunadamente, había una hermosa luna llena que daba justo de frente a su ventana. El día amenazaba con clarear en cualquier momento, pero mientras, el claro de luna se reflejaba como una luz plateada sobre el océano.

Laura se medió incorporó para poder ver más allá de la ventana haciendo acopio de la mitad de sus fuerzas. Estaría sonando? O era real? Como le gustaría poder caminar por la orilla, bañarse en las aguas tibias solo iluminada por la luna con… Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla sin que ella pudiera detenerla. Eso ya no podría ser…

Comenzaba a ponerse triste de nuevo amenazando con comenzar a llorar como magdalena cuando una mano toco su vientre con suavidad.

Pegó un grito asustado que se escuchó hasta china mientras cerraba los ojos y atestaba un puñetazo en la nariz del intruso y una patada en los bajos que lo hizo rodar y caer de la cama. Laura gateo sobre la cama para seguir confrontando al desgraciado desde arriba pero en ese momento Camus prendió la luz de la recamara llegando con Marín alertados por el grito. Laura miró hacia abajo y comenzó a temblar de la emoción cuando reconoció la hermosa figura semi desnuda de cabellos azules doliéndose de los golpes. No podía creer lo que veía y se abalanzo sobre sus brazos para abrazarlo y besarlo todo lo que pudo mientras gruesas lágrimas de felicidad corrían por sus mejillas. Toda su pesadilla había acabado.

Saga, SU Saga, estaba vivo y estaba con ahí, con ella.


	131. Chapter 131

**Capítulo 129**

 **Junio 1, 1pm**

 **Cabaña de Kanon**

 **Columbus Isle, Bahamas**

Marín sirvió el almuerzo a Camus y también a Saga quien acababa de salir de bañarse. Le hizo mucha gracia ver como ambos caballeros se habían arreglado como antes, con su rasurado al ras y su peinado característico en lugar de parecer hippies de mala muerte, gracias a que Laura había reaccionado.

Saga había sido el que había tenido un cambio más favorable, no únicamente en el aspecto físico sino en su semblante.

Laura se le había pegado como bebe koala escondiendo su cara en el cuello de Saga desde que había reaccionado hasta dos horas antes cuando la aquejo el dolor de las costillas y Saga tuvo que llevarla a la cama para que descansara. No quería soltarlo. Saga estaba más que feliz de tenerla todo ese tiempo abrazada, y en ningún momento se quejó de nada, aunque comprendía que era un gran esfuerzo para ella en su estado actual. Laura tampoco hablaba aun. Si le preguntaban algo asentía o negaba con la cabeza solamente.

Ni Camus ni Saga querían llevarle la contraria, por lo que Saga se quedó con ella hasta entonces mientras disfrutaba simplemente de su cercanía.

Terminaron de almorzar y Marín le acercó un sobre a Saga.

\- Me lo dieron anoche para "Kanon" en el hotel. Quiero suponer que se refieren a ti.

Saga no contestó pero se apresuró a abrirlo. Como lo suponía, eran los resultados de los análisis que le habían hecho a Laura. Saga los leyó y respiró aliviado. Todo salió negativo. Una preocupación menos.

\- La comida para Laura ya está lista. – Dijo Marín – Ya comencé a incorporar un poco de pollo desmenuzado para que vaya soportando poco a poco los sólidos. Camus… vas tu - ordenó.

Saga intervino con mirada suplicante. Él quería hacerlo, pero Marín fue muy firme.

\- No!. Contigo se la pasa como lapa y no va a comer nada. Va Camus.

\- Sí. Déjame un ratito con ella. – dijo Camus – Tú la tienes toda la noche y prácticamente todo el tiempo. Yo quiero platicar con ella también.

\- Bueno, ya que.

\- Entonces yo me voy. Saga lava los trastes. – dijo Marín tomando una bolsa tipo maleta y unos lentes obscuros.

\- A dónde vas? – pregunto Saga notando por primera vez que Marín salía por las tardes.

Marín enarcó una ceja y volteo a ver a Camus, quien se hizo el occiso llevando su bandeja a Laura.

\- Voy a tomar el sol en la playa con mi nuevo amigo. Espero que no te moleste.

\- Uhhh… no, pero… yo creí que eras novia de Aioria – dijo sorprendido.

\- No creo que tenga nada que ver – dijo Poniéndose sus lentes obscuros – Nadie dijo nada de no poder hacer nuevos amigos. En fin. Regreso a la hora de la cena.

Saga se le quedo viendo extrañado. Esa no era la misma chica dulce y tranquila que él conocía, pero ya era mayor de edad y debería saber lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal.

 **Junio 1, 6pm**

 **Centro de Convenciones Rio centro**

 **Rio de Janeiro, Brasil**

Los cinco pabellones estaban llenos de niños, jóvenes y adultos de ambos sexos disfrutando de los últimos minutos de la convención de comics de ese año. Era la primera vez para Alde en el mundo cosplay y la elección de Niv en cuanto a sus personajes habían sido los adecuados: El, con un karategui de color blanco con las mangas arrancadas, una cinta roja larga atada sobre su frente, un cinturón negro de artes marciales, guantes de Kick Boxing rojos y sus pies con sandalias color piel. Ella, con un qipau (vestido tradicional chino) de color azul con detalles en oro, botas blancas de combate con pantimedias color café puro y ropa interior azules por debajo de su qipau. Como únicas joyas, dos brazaletes de piel negra con picos. Sí. Ryu y Chun Li de Street fighter.

Habían sido todo un éxito debido a la casi exactitud de la indumentaria con la de los personajes originales e incluso habían Ganado un premio a la pareja cosplay en la categoría de videojuegos, trofeo que Alde traía en el morral blanco que también era parte del disfraz.

\- Ha sido una noche memorable Alde… Gracias! – dijo Niv dándole un beso en la mejilla

\- Seguro que sí! Mi primer cosplay y ya gane! – dijo Alde mientras varios niños le pedían una foto con ellos – Y todo es por ti. Tu sabes lo que me gusta!

Niv iba a contestar cuando Alde la alzo en brazos para darle un largo beso delante de casi cuatro mil quinientos espectadores. La escena era tan romántica e irresistible, que cientos de flashes comenzaron a ser disparados en su dirección.

Niv cortó el beso únicamente cuando sintió la vibración de uno de los celulares en el morral. Se lo hizo notar y el la bajo. Buscó los celulares y vio que el de Niv estaba sonando y se lo dio. Niv lo contestó pero por el escándalo de la gente a su alrededor y los altoparlantes no podía oír bien, así que se retiró algunos metros casi hacia una salida de emergencia.

Alde mientras tanto se entretuvo en un stand donde vendían todo tipo de artículos con la imagen del Capitán Tsubasa. Compró un pin de recuerdo y un DVD y volteo a buscar a Niv, pero aun no regresaba. Preocupado porque Niv lo hubiera perdido de vista y se desesperara, encendió su cosmos para buscarla. No le costó mucho trabajo encontrarla. Niv seguía en el mismo lugar. Alde llego rápidamente hacia donde estaba ella recargada en la pared, como una niña pequeña siendo castigada.

\- Niv? Está todo bien? – pregunto suavemente tocándole un hombro.

Niv volteo y su rostro lloroso con terror en sus ojos era algo que Alde no podría olvidar jamás.

\- Mi papa… está en el hospital… se está muriendo…

 **Junio 2, 7 am**

 **Ptolomea**

 **Inframundo**

Hades regresaba de la superficie y aprovechaba para inspeccionar el inframundo.

Sospechaba de su esposa y sus tretas cuando la noche anterior lo invitó a su departamento en Ática para seducirlo con ropa interior sexy y transparente y varias botellas de champaña. Recordaba haber firmado algo, pero su esposa se estaba desvistiendo al ritmo de la música y no supo que había sido. Su estúpida debilidad por Perséfone le estaba costando algo y no sabía lo que era. Debía estar atento por si era algo que le afectaba directamente. Maldita sea! Ahora recordaba por que le gustaba tener a la chismosa de su hermana a su lado. No había nada que pasara por alto ni pequeño error que perdonara.

Y sin embargo no había señal alguna de que algo estuviera fuera de su lugar. Aiacos y Lune estaban en su lugar pero… y Minos? Hace cuantos días que no lo veía? Lo sintió dentro de su gimnasio en Ptolomea y se dirigió hacia allá.

Al llegar a Ptolomea pasó por la oficina de Minos, donde Milo estaba dormido cómodamente entre los archivos que tenía que ordenar.

\- Qué bonito… El junior es tan inútil como su padre…

Milo ni siquiera se dignó levantarse ni abrir los ojos.

\- Lo siento, pero ya me aburrí.

\- Si esas son las misma palabras que utiliza Ares cuando va a comenzar a jodernos.

Milo abrió los ojos y lo vio con rabia.

\- Porque carajos no me manda al calabozo y termina con todo este teatrito?

\- Tenía toda la intención de hacerlo hasta que recordé que tu padre es bastante conocido por aquí y ni a ti y ni a mí me conviene en este momento que alguno de mis adeptos te reconozca. – contestó – Imagínate lo bien que se desquitaría Minos contigo sabiendo que tu padre le arruino a su noviecita… o Mi hermanita la chismosa diciéndole a Zeus que tiene un nuevo nieto… Arruinaría la moral de los dorados de Athena verdad? Mmm… pensándolo bien es muy tentador…

Milo guardo silencio y Hades solo rio.

\- Desgraciadamente prometí a mi hermano que no es tiempo aun de arruinar la fiesta, por lo que vas a cerrar tu boca y ponerte a trabajar o yo mismo te llevare al maldito olimpo!

Finalmente Milo acepto levantarse a regañadientes y comenzar a trabajar maldiciendo a todos.

Hades salió riendo de ahí. Que fácil era asustar a ese caballero idiota. No cabía duda que era hijo de su padre.

Siguió de paso hasta el gimnasio. Escucho vidrios quebrándose y mentalmente comenzó a hacer cuentas de cuanto le iba a costar reemplazar eso. Abrió la puerta y le sorprendió ver prácticamente el gimnasio destruido.

\- Pero qué demonios Minos! – gritó al ver el desastre

Minos volteo jadeando. Acababa de romper su último set de pesas cuando cansado y aburrido de intentar gastar su energía ahí, después de algunas horas vio que era inútil y lo lanzo contra los espejos.

Se limpió el sudor con su toalla y se dirigió hacia Hades.

\- Estoy redecorando – contesto Minos sonriendo

\- Si como no. Dúchate y te veré en mi oficina de inmediato. – ordeno Hades tratando de no pisar algún vidrio.

Minos obedeció y antes de media hora ya estaba en su uniforme delante de Hades.

\- Siéntate y dime que carambas sucede contigo.

\- Estoy perfectamente señor. - dijo Minos sentándose frente a Hades

\- Si claro y yo soy el abuelo Cronos. – respondió Hades - Minos, mírate. Tienes ojeras, destruiste el gimnasio de Ptolomea (que por cierto te voy a descontar), En este momento estas temblando y a punto de derrumbarte. No haz torturado a un solo espectro en muchos días y eso ya es más que preocupante para mí.

\- Le aseguro que…

\- Ni lo intentes. – interrumpió Hades - Tengo varias teorías, pero no quiero perder mi tiempo especulando. Así que por favor cuéntame. Prometo no reganarte y tratar de ayudarte.

Minos suspiró. La verdad es que si necesitaba desahogarse y a Hades le tenía la suficiente confianza. Le contó la versión ligera de lo que estaba pasando y Hades se mantuvo estoico. Cuando termino, Minos estaba casi durmiéndose por las noches que llevaba sin dormir.

Hades tuvo que azotar varias carpetas sobre el escritorio para que se despertara.

\- Por tu Sapuri! ve a tomarte una maldita bebida energética antes de entrar a trabajar.- gritó

\- Sí señor.

\- Y Piensa en una manera de sacar todo eso que traes o yo te la voy a sacar de una patada en el trasero, me oíste?

\- Sí señor.

\- Lárgate!

Minos salió de ahí rumbo a la corte y en cuanto se cerró la puerta Hades comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Literalmente tuvo que correr al servicio antes de que mojara sus pantalones. La manera en la que Shaina manejaba a Minos era demasiado para él. Si alguno de sus jueces llegaba a renunciar, con gusto le ofrecería a ella el puesto. Tomó su celular y le marcó a Poseidón. Esto debía de saberlo para que pudieran burlarse juntos.

Minos llego a relevar a Lune quien le agradeció a todos los dioses del olimpo que llegara a tiempo porque estaba exhausto. Su fila era enorme y no parecía avanzar nunca.

\- Por qué hay tanta gente Lune? – pregunto mientras veía la interminable fila

\- Hubo un terremoto en China y además vamos bastante atrasados. – dijo suavemente

\- Que tanto?

Lune se ruborizo.

\- 3 semanas.

\- Qué? Por qué?! - pregunto Minos checando las listas

\- No soy tan rápido como tú. – dijo – Además, hay algunos que no he podido juzgarlos porque están sellados. Esos tres de ahí – dijo señalando a Henry y los hijos de Hernando.

\- Sellados? De parte de quién? – pregunto Minos curioso

\- Thanatos – contesto Lune – Pero no ha estado disponible para que le pregunte, así que los hice a un lado. Espero que tu tengas mejor suerte.

\- Mmm… algún caso difícil? – pregunto Minos viendo de nuevo la lista

Lune suspiró.

\- Muchos. Pero como eres el experto te los deje a ti. – después se le quedo viendo fijamente - Seguro que estas bien?

\- Si, si… (no te importa)

\- Cómo van los planes de tu compromiso? – pregunto mientras recogía sus cosas.

\- Viento en popa –contestó

\- Pero no es una boda verdad?

Minos volteo a verlo sosteniendo la respiración.

\- Que te hace pensar eso?

Lune puso sus manos al frente en actitud defensiva.

\- No! No! No te enojes. Solo preguntaba para ver si debemos hacer alguna despedida de soltero o no.

\- Ahhh…. No gracias. (demasiado tarde jijiji)

\- Menos mal… aunque hace mucho que no hay una fiesta organizada por los tres mosqueteros. Siempre terminaban tan jodidos por toda la energía de descargaban que luego no podían ni trabajar en una semana y…

Minos lo tomo de la Sapuri con violencia.

\- Que dijiste?

\- Que… que… perdóname… no quise…

\- No. En serio. Dijiste fiesta…

\- Si… eso dije pero no me tortures por favor. – decía cerrando los ojos esperando el Cosmic Marionettion de Minos

Minos comenzó a reír escandalosamente mientras lo soltaba.

\- No! Acabas de darme una grandiosa idea. Voy a organizar una fiesta de tortura!. – decía con nuevos bríos - Hace cuanto no hacemos una?

\- De-demasiado?

\- Si! No te vayas aun. Voy a preguntarle a Hades. Mientras búscame a los peores de la fila.

\- Yo solo? Pero ya me toca cambiar de turno! – reclamo Lune

\- Haz lo que te digo!. No quiero mujeres, ancianos o niños, así que ya te reduje mucho la fila.

\- Está bien. Pero prométeme que regresaras a suplirme.

\- Sí, sí. Ponte a trabajar.

\- Que tan malvados los quieres.

\- Escoria humana – dijo Minos mientras regresaba a la oficina de Hades.

 **Junio 2, 3pm**

 **Terraza de la oficina del Sanbocho**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia**

Un guardia acompañó a Samira hasta donde estaba Shaina viendo el paisaje relajándose un poco entre obligaciones. Hacer su trabajo más el de Shion no era nada sencillo.

\- Samira! Me hubieras dicho que vendrías y yo hubiera bajado – dijo extendiéndole la mano y trayéndola hacia uno de los divanes de su terraza – Que te trae por acá?

\- Shaina… pues hay muy poco ya que hacer, pero bueno… hay algunas personas que no han confirmado su asistencia y el tiempo sigue corriendo. – dijo – Además… quiero preguntarte si me acompañarías a mi cita médica. Lo había olvidado y es hoy a las 5pm.

Shaina vio el reloj.

\- Si, por qué no? Sera muy… educativo- dijo Shaina sonriendo

\- Perfecto!

\- Ahora… quienes no han confirmado?

\- De los 12 Olímpicos todos están confirmados – dijo Samira revisando sus notas

Shaina paso saliva. Ares también había confirmado? Decidió no pensar en eso por el momento.

\- De parte de Minos, todos están confirmados. 6 en total.

\- Y de los 11 dorados? No cuento a Shaka porque no sé dónde diantres esta! – dijo Shaina con un tono de preocupación – El idiota debería estar presente. Él fue el que me metió en este lio.

\- Bueno… pero no puedes decir que no te hizo un favor. – dijo Samira – nunca hubieran formalizado si no fuera por él.

\- Mmm…

\- De tu lado solo falta… Camus… y Saga…

\- Mmm…

\- Y Cynthia me llamó para ver si ya habían checado el documento oficial para que si hay alguna modificación se haga a tiempo. Que porque los 12 deben estar de acuerdo.

\- En momentos como este, me siento usada – dijo suspirando

\- Y que Hera necesita saber quién va a entregar a la novia.

\- Entregar la novia a donde o a quién? – dijo una voz detrás de ellas. Tirado en el piso panza para abajo, estaba Kanon con Sammy jugando canicas.

Shaina se levantó como resorte.

\- Que carambas hacen ustedes ahí! Desde cuando están escuchando? – regañó asustada

\- Como… una hora, verdad Sammy? – dijo Kanon guinandole un ojo a la niña quien asintió y se puso a buscar las canicas que le faltaban sin prestar atención a la conversación de los adultos.- Y entonces? Quien es la novia? Quien tiene que entregarla dónde?

Tanto Shaina como Samira se quedaron calladas, pero Sammy rompió el silencio.

\- Shaina es la novia Maestro Kanon y Minos el novio. No sabía? – dijo – Y no estoy invitada a la boda. Puede creerlo?

Kanon volteo a ver fijamente a Shaina, quien comenzó a temblar como una hoja al viento.

\- Sammy… porque no me muestras tu progreso en el arreglo de las flores? – dijo Samira para darles espacio para hablar – Voy a necesitar un bouquet muy bonito y no tengo ni idea de cómo hacerlo.

Sammy miro indiferente a Samira y estaba a punto de contestarle de mala manera cuando Shaina se quitó su máscara exclusivamente para darle una mirada de advertencia.

\- Está bien, te voy a ensenar a hacerlos. Pero tienes que poner atención porque solo te voy a ensenar una vez. Si lo haces mal será tu culpa.

Samira asintió y ambas salieron a otra terraza donde podían cortar gran variedad de flores.

Kanon se cruzó de brazos y Shaina tuvo que contarle todo. Kanon agradeció la confianza que ella estaba depositando en él. Era una acción reciproca por lo de Tania.

\- Sabes Shaina? Debes de tener los ovarios muy bien puestos como para desafiar a todos así – Shaina, que no se había vuelto a poner la máscara después de lo de Sammy, se ruborizo – Por eso me caes bien.

\- En serio? Antes me odiabas – reclamó

\- Antes eran otros tiempos. Hoy es hoy. Y bueno… quien te va a entregar en esta locura tuya? – preguntó – Shion?

Shaina sonrió y todo el rostro se le iluminó.

\- Él es mi segunda opción – dijo – Siempre creí que si este día llegaba, Saga me entregaría.

Kanon se quedó un momento callado porque intuía la respuesta de su hermano y después se obligó a sonreír.

\- Llámale. Debe estar desayunando. – dijo Kanon

Shaina dudó un momento y después se decidió. Tomo su celular y marco el número. Tardaron un poco en contestarle.

S Parakalos

§ Saga buenos días… habla Shaina

S Shaina querida, como estas?

§ Muy bien gracias. Espero no estar interrumpiendo nada.

S No, estamos desayunando. Que milagro que me llamas.

§ Pues… Es que… Te mandaron una invitación electrónica hace unos días…

S Ah sí, para tu compromiso con Minos

§ Si, la misma. Sé que tal vez no lo merezco o no quieras y estará bien, pero yo…

S Lo siento querida, no voy a poder asistir. Este asunto va para largo. Espero que también me disculpes con Minos.

Kanon vio perfectamente el cambio de color en el rostro de Shaina y supo exactamente cuál había sido la respuesta de su hermano. Ella no esperaba un cortón así. Shaina miró a Kanon suspiro profundamente, paso saliva y cobró rápidamente la compostura.

§ Entiendo. No te preocupes. Podrías pasarme a Marín por favor?

S Seguro

M Shaina?

§ Buenos días Marín. Podrías informarle a Camus que se le solicita su presencia obligatoria para el compromiso oficial el día 14? Se requiere que esté aquí al menos 2 días antes.

M Si claro, yo le digo pero… no quieres hablar con él?

§ No. Solo pásale el recado. Se le envió la invitación oficial pero no ha contestado. Recuerda que tú también estas invitada, más si no puedes venir por tu misión, lo entenderé.

M Mi misión no es tan importante como ese evento, Shaina. Te prometo estar ahí mucho antes para que me ayudes a escoger mi vestido.

§ Gracias Marín. Eres una buena amiga. Cuídate mucho.

M Oye por cierto. Conocí a unos amiguitos tuyos.

§ En serio? No tengo muchos.

M Ellos dicen que te extrañan y que agradecen tu invitación pero Zeus no les dio permiso.

§ Andas en Columbus?

M Sip

§ Te refieres a dos chicos guapos y rubios?

M Sip

§ Diles que yo me encargo del permiso. Que empaquen y que yo también los extraño.

M Te paso de nuevo a Saga?

§ No.

Shaina colgó justo cuando Samira y Sammy iban entrando de nuevo con dos bouquet de flores con un listón de seda cada uno.

\- Cuál te gusta más Shaina? El de Samira o el mío? – dijo Sammy extendiendo dos ramos

Shaina se iba a quebrar. Kanon rodeó sus hombros con su brazo, dándole la fuerza necesaria para contestar.

\- Los dos están muy bonitos.

\- Pero cual usarías? – insistió la niña

Samira le hizo una pequeña señal que Shaina interpretó muy bien.

\- El tuyo está más bonito Sammy.

Los ojos de Sammy se iluminaron. No le había dicho Samantha como los últimos días. Volteo a ver a Samira y esta le hizo una señal.

Sammy abrazó las piernas de Shaina.

\- Te quiero mucho Shaina.

Kanon la abrazo más firmemente. La voz de Shaina se quebró aún más.

\- Yo también te quiero mucho Sammy. Quieres ir a la ciudad con nosotras? Entonces ve a cambiarte. Ponte lo que quieras!

\- Siiiiii! – gritó feliz y se volvió a Samira – Me ayudas?

Samira sonrió y asintió y Sammy comenzó a jalarla de la mano hacia su cuarto.

\- Espera Sammy. Deja le digo algo a Samira. – Sammy se detuvo – Por favor toma nota que Camus vendrá, y Saga ha rechazado la invitación. Respecto a tu pregunta anterior, la respuesta es Shion. No sé cómo le voy a hacer pero será el. Comunícale a Cynthia que le diga a Hera que será Shion, y lo tratara con el mayor honor y respeto tal como se merece, o cancelo todo y sus planes se irán al carajo.

\- Sera como tú digas – dijo Samira siguiendo a Sammy.

Con gentileza Shaina se zafo de los brazos de Kanon y fue a sentarse al diván.

\- Lo siento… - dijo Kanon – No debí pedirte que le llamaras.

\- No Kanon. No es tu culpa esta vez. Es la mía. – dijo – Me dejé llevar por mis emociones y sueños infantiles y esto debe parar ya o me volveré una amargada.

\- Te pido disculpas en su nombre. – insistió Kanon – Él está… ocupado.

\- No importa Kanon, de verdad. – dijo – Solo es el día más importante de mi vida. No es como si debiera serlo para el también.

Shaina se levantó y salió de la habitación dejando a Kanon emputado con su hermano. Una cosa es que lo ignorara a él, y otra muy diferente a que decepcionara así a los demás.

 **Junio 2, 9 am**

 **Hospital Luxemburgo**

 **Belo Horizonte, Brasil**

Niv estaba recostada sobre el sofá de la habitación privada en la que habían puesto a su padre usando las piernas de Alde como almohada. Había rehusado irse siquiera a cambiar de ropa, por lo que seguía usando el mismo disfraz de Chun Li que había tenido la noche anterior. Alde estaba al pendiente de que el doctor Ferreira abriera los ojos. Se lo había prometido a Niv.

Habían llegado doce horas antes directo del aeropuerto para encontrarse con que tres de los amigos del doctor Ferreira estaban en el hospital esperando a Niv. Le comentaron como lo habían encontrado inconsciente al final de la escalera del hotel donde se encontraban reunidos, que era bastante larga, y habían llamado de inmediato a la ambulancia. Al llegar al hospital, habían tenido que meterlo a cirugía de inmediato y ya llevaba por lo menos dos horas y media dentro del quirófano. Niv había tomado la noticia mejor de lo que Alde esperaba, pero cuando el doctor había hablado con ella y le dijo que lo habían atendido a tiempo, Niv se quebró mientras abrazaba a Alde. Una pierna rota, y un ligero ataque al corazón por el susto les alertó de un congestionamiento arterial lo que provocó que tuvieran que hacer una cirugía de emergencia, pudiendo salvarle la vida justo a tiempo. Ahora solo necesitaría mucha paz y tranquilidad por algunas semanas antes poder reincorporarse al trabajo. Después de algunas horas de estar en recuperación pudieron pasarlo a su habitación. La anestesia había pasado hacia horas y ahora solo estaba descansando.

Alde vio como poco a poco, el doctor abría los ojos y movió suavemente a Niv. Sabía que debía hacerlo pues ella se lo había pedido. Niv reacciono y se paró junto a su papa quien estaba tranquilo.

\- Niv…

\- Papá!

\- Interrumpí tu fiesta? – dijo sonriendo – perdóname. Les dije que no te avisaran.

\- Pero tú estás loco? Nada es más importante que tu salud. – regano Niv suavemente – El doctor dice que te vas a poner bien. Que fue una suerte que te cayeras porque así pudieron encontrar algo más peligroso.

Los ojos del doctor se posaron sobre Alde por un momento y luego regresaron con su hija.

\- Eso pasa cuando comienzas a hacerte viejo. – dijo

\- Cual viejo papa, tú vas a estar en la quinceañera de tu nieta! – dijo Niv tratando de sonreír

\- Ya viene una nieta en camino?

\- Nooooooo – dijo Niv roja como un tomate – solo era una expresión!

\- Bah! Entonces que carambas se la pasan haciendo? Viendo televisión? - bromeó

\- Papá! Deja de decir esas cosas delante de Alde!

\- Jajaja solo es una broma hija. No te lo tomes tan a pecho. Por qué no vas a cambiarte? Ese outfit no es el apropiado para que estés aquí.

\- No quiero dejarte. – dijo tomándole la mano a su padre

\- Y yo no quiero que Alde crea que eres una descarada que le gusta pasearse con las piernas descubiertas por el hospital. – dijo el doctor Ferreira – No es correcto.

Niv volteo hacia donde efectivamente su traje dejaba ver incluso su ropa interior. Estaba tan preocupada por la salud de su papá que no se le ocurrió cambiarse.

\- Iré pues rápidamente a la casa a cambiarme para que estés más tranquilo pa, pero solo si Alde me promete no coquetear con las enfermeras y tú tampoco.

\- Nos vigilaremos mutuamente – dijo Alde guinandole un ojo al doctor.

Niv se despidió resignada y salió rumbo a su casa a cambiarse. No estaba muy lejos de ahí y no le llevaría más de dos horas ir y regresar.

Cuando se hubo ido, El doctor se puso muy serio.

\- No quise decir esto frente a ella para no preocuparla Alde, pero no me caí de las escaleras. – dijo el Doctor Ferreira.

\- Ah no? – dijo extrañado – Entonces?

\- Es difícil de explicarlo, y tal vez más difícil aun cuando no estoy muy seguro…

\- Inténtelo.

El Doctor le pidió un poco de agua y Alde le ayudo a tomarla.

\- Mi paso siempre ha sido firme. Iba bajando las escaleras y hubiera jurado que había balines o canicas en ese escalón, porque me hizo irme hacia atrás y caí de sentón, pero luego claramente sentí que alguien me pateó por la espalda cuando intente incorporarme.

\- Pero… vio a alguien? Quien querría hacerle daño?

\- No tengo ni la menor idea. No hay nadie que se beneficie directamente con mi muerte… excepto Niv porque es mi heredera, pero desde luego, ella es completamente inocente.

\- Si lo es.

\- Yo me voy a recuperar en unas semanas, y espero que todo esto solo sea mi imaginación- dijo – pero por si las dudas, podrías tener extra cuidado con Niv?

\- Eso no tiene ni que pedírmelo – dijo Alde muy serio

\- Te advierto que se pone particularmente histérica y neurótica cuando yo estoy enfermo – dijo sonriendo – Así que necesitaras mucha paciencia.

Alde se tomó la cabeza mientras reía.

\- Le aseguro que mis dos jefas son histéricas y neuróticas así que ya estoy acostumbrado. Yo cuido a Niv y mientras usted se recupera.

\- Es un trato Alde… ahora dime… Como vas con tu investigación?

Alde y el Doctor siguieron platicando de futbol hasta que regreso Niv cuando tuvo que tomar su turno para ir a cambiarse.

 **Junio 2, 9pm**

 **Oficina de Ptolomea**

 **Inframundo**

Minos se dejaba caer en su silla ejecutiva frente a su escritorio ya arreglado para la fiesta. Aun así, era la hora de su llamada diaria a Shaina.

M Hola Preciosa

M Caro mío! Qué bueno que me llamas!

M Por qué? Que paso?

M Nada malo, pero fue un día muy largo…

M En serio? Cuéntame…

M Pues… Shion sigue en cama y tuve que hacer su trabajo

M Mmm… que mal…

M Ja! Ni siquiera suenas sincero!

M Quieres que finja? Ay noooo pobrecitooooo voy a mandarle llamar a Apolo para que le sobe su pancita Jajaja

M Que malo eres. No te burles de tu suegro

M Cof Cof… perdón. Se me olvidó.

M Jaja bueno, no le diré nada.

M Gracias

M Después la guardia me informo de actividad inusual en la entrada, fui a ver y nada.

M Mmm… eso lo checo con tu guardaespaldas. El debió ver algo.

M Ah sí, lo había olvidado… alguna vez me lo quitaras?

M Nop

M Bueno. Después Samira subió para darme los pormenores de la fiesta. Ya están todos confirmados.

M Yupi

S Jajaja y tuve que acompañarla al médico porque su esposo no pudo hacerlo. Por cierto… no has maltratado al esposo de Samira verdad?

M (Yeahhh ya no le dice Milo sino el esposo de Samira! Gané de verdad!) Nop. Casi ni lo veo. Que tal la cita con el medico?

S Se me permite decir que tener un bebe parece ser algo complicado y asqueroso? No entendí ni la mitad de lo que explicó y sigo sin ver la forma del disque bebe en el ultrasonido… Sera que soy muy mala o muy estúpida?

M Jajaja espera que tengas los tuyos y ya veremos si dices lo mismo...

S …

M (Diablos! Se me salió)

S Si, bueno… no es algo que tenga en mi cabeza en este momento teniendo demasiados ninotes a mi cargo y aparte Sammy. Pero lo emocionante fue, que al fin supimos el sexo del bebe.

M En serio?

S Si! Va a ser niña! Samira está muy emocionada y ya está pensando en el nombre y fuimos a comprarle su primer vestidito. Pero no vayas de chismoso. Su esposa tiene pensado darle la sorpresa cuando regrese a casa.

M Que mal… pero bueno, me quedare callado por ti.

S Gracias precioso. Por cierto… No vas a creerlo pero Samira me preguntó por mi vestido… Sabes que ni siquiera había pensado en eso? He estado muy ocupada en otras cosas y no se me había ocurrido.

M No te preocupes. De hecho… yo ya mande a hacer nuestros trajes.

S En serio?

M Si

S Y como carambas tomaste mis medidas si se puede saber?

M A tientas recuerdas? Jajaja

S Idiota!

M Jajaja no es cierto Jajaja pero apuesto a que te sonrojaste.

S Doblemente idiota!

M Dejaste algunas de tus prendas en el departamento de Oslo. Se las envié a la modista y listo. Por cierto, son regalo de Aiacos.

S De verdad? Que esplendido! Aunque eso no lo exime del regalo de bodas

M Jajaja lo mismo le dije así que no te preocupes. Él es el único de mi lado que sabe que ya nos casamos.

S Y eso?

M Necesito un aliado.

S Jijiji pues yo tengo dos.

M Dos? No es algo peligroso?

S Una es Samira. Ella es mi organizadora de bodas y… Kanon

M Qué? Kanon lo sabe?

S Sí. Es que… nos escuchó platicando y… tuve que decirle. No dirá nada. Él nos apoya.

M Lo sé. De los 12 es de los únicos rescatables…

S No digas eso.

M Pruébame lo contrario.

S Mmm… tengo muchos años para hacerlo. Puedo hacer una pregunta que tal vez debí hacerla hace unas semanas?

M Dime

S Uhhh… se supone que para el mundo, el 14 lo haremos oficial verdad?

M Si

S Y… seguiremos viviendo separados?

M …yo tenía pensado pedirte opinión al respecto en estos días pero lo olvide. Puedo cerrar el departamento de Oslo, rentar un departamento en Atenas, traerme a Miniña y… hacer una vida normal… de pareja. Yo puedo entrar y salir por los portales todos los días. Así lo hago ahora.

S …

M Que te parece? O si quieres… en lo que conseguimos un departamento, podemos vernos todos los fines de semana desde el viernes por la noche hasta el domingo por la noche.

S …

M Amore?

S …

M Estas ahí?

S Snif... sí.

M Estas llorando?

S No… solo estoy muy feliz. Es que… es una idea excelente y el cierre perfecto de un día de perros… y además… te extraño mucho.

M (suspiro) Yo también, pero ya no puedo desobedecer a Hades. Puede arruinarlo todo.

S Lo sé.

M Lo que me recuerda… es posible… que los próximos dos o tres días… no pueda llamarte.

S Qué? Por qué?

M Mmm… Es que vamos a hacer una fiesta aquí abajo y siempre que la hacemos quedamos exhaustos. Por eso no la hacemos tan seguido.

S Y entonces por que la van a hacer?

M Es tu culpa

S Yo?

M Esas malditas fotos me tienen en mi limite y no quiero romper mi promesa

S Pero… yo no esperaba que la cumplieras, en serio…

M Pero yo quiero cumplirla. Me pediste que te probara mi amor y juro que te lo probare. Y es muy muy muuuuuy difícil porque coloque todas tus fotos por todos lados, y sí que me prendes a cada momento mujer.

S Jijiji… así no pensaras en otras viejas caro mío…

M Ni en viejas, ni en jóvenes, ni en chavitas… solo quiero a mi honeylips con esos hermosos ojos verdes y te voy a recordar que me prometiste usar toooodos los atuendos.

S Pervertido!

M Tu más pervertida por atreverte a tomarte esas fotos. Mas te vale que no haya sido varón el fotógrafo.

S Jajaja celosito?

M Tanto o más que tú.

S Uy… entonces estas grave.

M Amore… me dejas escoger los anillos?

S Anillos? Cuáles anillos?

M Jajaja habrá un intercambio de anillos Amore.

S No sabía.

M Quiero buscar los más bonitos del mundo.

S No. No vas a hacer nada de eso. No quiero que gastes dinero en tonteras.

M Disculpa, pero puedo pagarlo.

S Si pero yo no quiero. Cualquier anillo de acero inoxidable sirve para mí. No quisiera que se echara a perder por todo lo que hago en el día.

M Te preocupas demasiado por el dinero. Es por eso que no has tocado el de la cuenta que te abrí?

S No. No quiero dinero tuyo. Para eso tengo mi trabajo.

M Sí, pero si no mal recuerdo, ¾ partes de tu dinero lo donas porque hasta ahora no has tenido que gastar en comida, vestido o servicios, pero desde que te declares como una mujer casada, o lo dejas de hacer, o aceptas que yo también te de dinero para eso.

S Grrrr… eso no me gusta.

M Tú decides. Dejas a tus hermanitas sin tu dinero, o aceptas el mío.

S Tengo tiempo de pensarlo?

M Sí. Exactamente 12 días.

S Bueno… ya te daré mi respuesta más adelante. Mientras, no tocare ese dinero.

M Pero puedo comprar los anillos?

S Mmm… siempre y cuando no gastes mucho y no tenga piedras.

M Que difícil eres mujer!

S Tómalo o déjamelo a mí.

M Nooooo. Yo te busco algo así. Pero yo quiero hacerlo.

S Bueno… te creo

M Gracias. Y ahora… tengo que ir a ver si ya llegó rada con las botellas.

S Va a ir? Creí que estaba cuidando a Miss Emo en Londres

M Sí, pero ella también tuvo que venir para recoger algunas de sus cosas. Así que tampoco estará en falta

S Cuídate mucho y si tomas, no abras portales. Capaz que lo abres en un burdel en lugar de adónde vas?

M Jajaja de acuerdo. Te amo Shaina

S Y yo te amo a ti Minos. Aun si no me llamas, solo déjame un mensaje para saber que estas bien, de acuerdo.

M Sí. Te lo prometo. Ciao Bella.

S Ciao Caro Mío. Besos.

Minos colgó con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Siempre le hacía bien hablar con Shaina pero más bien le iba a hacer desquitar todo lo que traía con los pobres infelices que Lune había escogido. Esa fiesta de tortura prometía ser la mejor de todas.


	132. Chapter 132

**Capítulo 130**

 **Junio 2, 11 PM**

 **Ptolomea**

 **Inframundo**

Minos llegó a su juzgado, donde tanto monjas como espectros lo habían acondicionado para la fiesta. Habían puesto junto al estrado un trono y tres semi tronos, que usarían Hades y los jueces respectivamente. Detrás de ellos, había N cantidad de juguetes de tortura en caso de necesitarlos. De lado derecho, varias hileras de sillas servirían a los demás espectros invitados como lugar para el jurado. Detrás de ellos estaban varias mesas con licor, bebidas y hielo. Cero comida porque por experiencias pasadas, Hades no quería oler vomito nauseabundo por días por todo Ptolomea.

Lune había hecho su trabajo. Había al menos 30 varones de todas las razas, entre los 25 y los 45 años con una pinta que le indicó a Minos que no le daría ningún remordimiento el torturarlos. También notó que había tres fulanos apartados de los 30.

Los espectros ya habían comenzado a llegar y estaban calentando motores con el whiskey. Lune llegó y al poco tiempo Rada, Aiacos y Hades quienes sirvieron un poco de la reserva especial a Hades antes de tomar el suyo y sentarse. Hades veía toda la organización un poco divertido. Ojala así se organizaran para otras cosas, no solo para la diversión.

Todos tomaron asiento y Lune, quien fungiría en esta ocasión como Maestro de ceremonias por petición de Minos, comenzó:

\- Estimado Señor Hades, jueces y espectros… estamos aquí reunidos a petición de uno de los nuestros, para juzgar y castigar personalmente el alma de estos infelices y divertirnos en el proceso.

Un murmullo generalizado de excitación se escuchó en la sala.

Los treinta fueron puestos en fila en orden de estatura. Los tres sellados fueron puestos a un lado.

Uno de los espectros trajo una gran ruleta con ocho castigos y ocho colores distintos:

\- A ver… que espectro es el que está castigado esta semana? – pregunto Lune a su asistente.

\- Iván de Troll – le contestaron

\- Noooooo ese espectro está muy feo – gritaron de la multitud

\- Ni modo… las reglas de las fiestas de tortura impuestas por el señor Hades son muy claras – dijo Lune

El susodicho se levantó y desapareció detrás de una cortina para aparecer en vestido de lentejuela rojas hasta los tobillos, tacones rojos y labial del mismo color. Hades tuvo que tomar de su copa para no reír a carcajadas por lo ridículo que se veía.

Iván de Troll se puso junto a la ruleta.

\- Momento! – dijo Rada – Nos falta numerarlos.

Sacó una lata en spray y les pinto los números en la nuca con un color verde neón.

\- Ahora si continua – dijo Rada regresando a su asiento.

\- Un momento. Por qué tienen apartados a esos tres? – preguntó Hades señalando a Henry y compañía

\- Tienen sello señor – contesto Lune

\- De quién?

\- Thanatos

Hades hizo un movimiento con sus manos y trajo a Thanatos a su presencia. Lo agarro tal como estaba con su pijama de calaveritas, su gorro para dormir y su calaverita de peluche.

La escena fue tan cómica que Minos tuvo que recargarse en Aiacos para que no lo oyeran carcajearse. Thanatos al ver donde se encontraba hizo otro movimiento y se cambió de ropa. Rada solo esperaba que la cámara de video que siempre ponían estuviera grabándolo.

\- Thanatos, te mande llamar porque hemos decidido juzgar 33 almas al azar y estos tres tienen un sello tuyo en sus libros de la vida.. – dijo Hades – Nos autorizas a utilizarlos?

Thanatos volteo hacia donde estaban esos tres y rápidamente reconoció al que había sido uno de sus asistentes en Sudamérica por más de 20 años. Hizo una mueca porque con su muerte no solo había llamado la atención de las autoridades, sino estaba involucrado en el asunto que traía contra Gabriel y para colmo, el negocio había quedado sin ser atendido, por lo que estaba perdiendo dinero hasta que encontrara a su sustituto. En pocas palabras, era un dolor en el trasero.

Henry, que reconoció rápidamente a su amo y señor corrió para hincársele.

\- Señor, señor por favor, sáquenos de aquí. – suplicó

\- Y por qué debería hacerlo? – contestó en forma desdeñosa

\- Usted nos prometió el paraíso, las hermosas mujeres, la vida de reyes a pesar de estar muertos! – siguió chillando Henry

\- Muy cierto. Te prometí todo eso si morías sirviéndome – dijo – Y qué fue lo que hiciste? Seguiste buscando a la putita que se te escapó y terminaste siendo asesinado junto con tus hombres. Me perjudicaste en más de una manera, así que deberás ser juzgado como todos los demás.

Los espectros felices, lo regresaron a la fila, alegrándose por la cara de asustado que tenía.

Hades pidió silencio.

\- Thanatos, entonces que hacemos con ellos?

\- Hagan lo que quieran. Los desconozco. – contestó

\- Perfecto! – Grito Rada yendo a marcarlos y poniéndolos al final de la fila.

Thanatos desapareció y la fiesta comenzó. Los espectros hicieron una fila india al igual que los acusados. Iván de troll giraba la ruleta y los espectros los castigaban hasta que se cansaban. Los castigos eran: Jugar a la Piñata, tirachinas en las bolas, calzón chino, quemaduras indias, wet Willy, puñetazos, pezones quemados y lapidación.

Uno a uno pasaron, pero Rada, Aiacos, y Minos solo observaban, reían, bromeaban, bebían, se burlaban y de vez en cuando animaban al espectro.

Hades miraba todo con orgullo y satisfacción. Solo era el calentamiento para animar la fiesta. Los juicios y las torturas aun no comenzaban pero todos sus espectros estaban felices.

Luego de un merecido descanso por parte de todos, Minos dio la orden y del techo se soltaron varios ganchos de carnicero. Lune dio la orden a los espectros y amarraron a los 33 de manos y pies y los engancharon en cada uno. Había uno para cada uno y Minos decidió ensañarse con Henry, Aiacos con Armando el hijo mayor de Hernando y Radamanthys con Edwin. Para que Lune e Iván también participara, Hades cronometraría. El objetivo? El último en cansarse de golpear a la res ganaba una botella para él solo.

\- En sus marcas, listos… fuera!

Minos empezó lanzando golpes a las costillas de Henry, luego un rodillazo en toda la cara, lo empieza a columpiar hacia atrás para que cuando se vayan hacia adelante, lo mande hacia atrás de los golpes que recibe, les siguen dando golpes hasta que siente como se rompen las costillas y los huesos, empieza a escupir sangre, la cara se empieza a inflamar y a brotar sangre de todos lados. Rada y Aiacos no se quedaron atrás e hicieron lo mismo. Después de casi media hora de estar golpeando a lo que ya parecían tres masas sin forma, Hades paró el concurso. Los tres habían empatado. Los otros espectros se habían cansado a los diez y muchos estaban tirados en el piso por tanto esfuerzo.

Hades tronó los dedos y los 33 regresaron a su estado original. Sin un solo rasguño pero con el horror reflejado en sus rostros.

Unos espectros no invitados con ayuda de las monjas, empujaron un caldero enorme de agua hirviendo.

\- Yo primero yo primero! – palmoteaba Minos mientras levantaba la mano como en la primaria cuando pedían permiso a los profesores.

Hades asintió, tomó a su muñeco de pruebas con su Cosmic Marionettion y lo sumergió en el hasta que dejó de gritar. Esos gritos se producían por la heridas de tercer grado provocadas como el desprendimiento de carne, ampollas, colapso de los pulmones y quemaduras internas en el cuerpo. Henry se desmayó del dolor mientras el agua cogía el color rojo. Lo sacó para dejar que se regenerara pero antes de que pudiera regenerarse completamente, Minos lo introdujo de nuevo, quedando al rojo vivo.

\- Eso no se vale! – dijo Rada – yo también quiero!

\- Y yo! – reclamo Aiacos

Ambos siguieron el ejemplo de su compañero pero en lugar de meterlos de un tajo como Minos, fueron metiéndolos por partes y boca abajo para no escuchar sus gritos: Primero la cabeza, lo sacaban, le metían la cara y el pecho, los sacaban, y así sucesivamente hasta que el agua se envió y parecía un caldo tlalpeno con tantas sangre y cosas flotando.

\- Basta niños! Le arruinan la diversión a los demás. No están solitos – regano Hades.

Los tres levantaron los hombros y botaron los cuerpos para que se regeneraran mientras traían otros caldero y dejaban jugar a los demás.

Aiacos, Radamanthys y Minos, sonreían, bromeaban y tomaban con Hades.

Los demás espectros jugaron con los otros treinta infelices por cerca de dos horas, logrando en ese tiempo que los jueces descansaran.

A Minos se le ocurrió una idea y se la comunicó a Hades, quien palmoteo feliz.

\- Hey Armani! Vamos por otro juguete!

\- Sipiriri – dijo Aiacos levantándose.

Veinte minutos después, entre los dos venían jugando a la pelota con Cerbero, haciendo que dos cabezas se pelearan con la otra.

\- Pero qué demonios le pusiste a mi bebe! – grito Hades corriendo a ver que en lugar de su tradicional collar de piel con picos de acero, traían un cuello de camisa blanca con una corbata roja, verde y azul.

Cerberos le refregó una de las cabezas en su pecho.

\- Estamos de fiesta y se vistió para la fiesta jijjijiji – contesto Aiacos.

El perro de tres cabezas comenzó a pedirle caricias a Hades, y hasta se puso panza para arriba para recibir el amor, pero antes de que Hades pudiera hacerlo, Cerberos olfateó el ambiente y comenzó a gruñir. Temerosos de ser arrastrado por el monstruo, le soltaron la cadena.

El perro fue directamente hasta la pila de cuerpos donde comenzó a desgarrar con sus uñas la piel que apenas se estaba regenerando. Una de las cabezas tomó a Armando de una pierna, sacudiéndolo con ferocidad de un lado a otro separándola de su cuerpo; otra cabeza tomó a Henry del cuello enterrándole los colmillos hasta que molesto con el sabor dulce de la sangre del cuerpo de Henry lo escupió dejando el cuerpo maltrecho a espaldas de él. Radamanthys le daba indicaciones de que cuerpo elegir esperando que Edwin fuera el siguiente, pero el perro estaba confundido con su acento al hablar y elegía todos menos ese.

\- Perro Estúpido – dijo enojado tomando a Edwin del cuello lanzándolo cerca del can – Ese es con el que debes jugar.

Lanzando un ladrido de "ya entendí", Cerberos le coloco una de sus enormes patas en el pecho y con otra cabeza que no estaba haciendo nada, comenzó a arrancarle muchos pedazos de piel. Los demás espectros comenzaron a arrojarle a las demás victimas haciendo que las tres cabezas varias veces se pegaran entre sí. Después de casi una hora de estar así, cansado de sus nuevos juguetes, regresó a los pies de Hades para descansar un rato. Todo el lugar se estremecía por los gritos incesantes de dolor.

Hades lo acaricio un buen rato, antes de ordenar que se lo llevaran a bañar, pues estaba lleno de sangre y otros fluidos que Hades simplemente no quería en su cachorro.

El whiskey siguió fluyendo y después de descansar y lavarse un poco, los tres jueces ordenaron levantar una reja eléctrica.

Rápidamente los espectros, que ya mas o menos tenían noción de lo que se esperaba de la fiesta, la levantaron y conectaron para probarla con el trasero de Raimi de Gusano, quien después de ciertos alaridos tuvo que ir a la enfermería por una pomada.

A todos y cada uno de los 33, los amarraron de pies y manos a la reja. Mientras esto sucedía, Rada pidió a su esclavo que le trajera algo. Este obedeció y le trajo una manguera de jardín.

\- Es en serio Rada? Camisetas mojadas? No es medio peligroso teniendo a Pharaoh de Esfinge en la fiesta? – Pregunto Aiacos

\- No seas imbécil! – contestó – Se supone que el agua es buen conductor de electricidad, así que vamos a ver qué tanto.

\- Sale!

Minos, que había escuchado la conversación, le pidió a Francine que le trajera otras cosas antes de empezar. La monja se apresuró a obedecerlo trayéndole de la cocina un bowl de metal con maíz palomero que le dio a Henry para sostener con los dedos.

\- Si se moja su contenido… hay tabla. Si lo dejas caer… hay tabla….

Minos alejo de la cerca para rumbo al generador de corriente y empezó a moverlo mientras Rada les banaba con el agua helada con la manguera. Primero a doscientos en los que Henry y compañía empezaron a gritar del dolor. De un solo golpe lo subió a dos mil que es el máximo y Henry, Armando, Edwin y los demás empiezan a escupir sangre y a salirles humo del cuerpo. El olor a palomitas (cotufas) hizo que Minos lo apagara.

\- Que chingados haces Minos? – preguntó Aiacos molesto por la interrupción

\- Me dio hambre – contesto mientras se sentaba en su mini trono con su bowl de palomitas invitándole unas pocas a Hades.

Aiacos volvió a prender el generador al máximo y Rada siguió empapándolos hasta que comenzó a salirles sangre por las por la orejas, nariz y boca. Su cabello se había quemado por completo y hasta entonces y salir humo, Minos apagó el generador.

\- Nos van a cobrar la luz extra Jajaja – dijo como justificación

Todos rieron cuando Hades alzo una ceja. Era precisamente lo que estaba pensando.

\- Ufff! No sé si estoy borracho, cansado o que – dijo Aiacos dejándose caer todo desparpajado

\- Jaja Donde quedó el glamour Armani? – se burló Rada quien también se dejó caer agotado.

\- Qué vergüenza – dijo Hades – Parece que Ambos van a tener que pasar tiempo extra en el gimnasio. Han perdido mucha condición.

Los dos bajaron las cabezas avergonzados mientras Minos se burlaba de ellos.

Dejaron que los cuerpos se regeneraran de nuevo mientras las monjas y esclavos limpiaban todo su tiradero. Hades aprovechó para ir a refrescarse al servicio y Minos tomar varios Red Bull sin azúcar. Antes de que Hades saliera, ya había una hilera de 20 espectros esperando su turno bailando por las ganas por tanto whiskey.

Unos cuarenta y cinco minutos después, ya que todos los espectros y jueces habían aliviado sus necesidades más primitivas, y con el lugar de nuevo prístino, Aiacos comenzó a brincar alzando su mano:

\- Twister! Twister! Twister! Twister! Twister! Twister! Twister! Twister! Twister! Twister! Twister! Twister! Twister! Twister! Twister! Twister! Twister! Twister! Twister! Twister! Twister! Twister! Twister! Twister! Twister! Twister! Twister! Twister!

Hades le preguntó a Minos:

\- Cuantos Red Bull se tomó?

\- Como tres de un jalón – contesto – Y todos con azúcar.

\- Ufff ahora entiendo. Que sea Twister!

\- Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii gané gané gané gané gané gané gané gané gané gané gané gané gané gané

Aun riendo por lo loco que se ponía Aiacos con el azúcar, Hades dio la orden y colocaron a todos los condenados de pie contra la pared con los ojos vendados.

\- Lune… yo quiero jugar así que tú te haces cargo del tablero – ordenó

\- Sí señor. – Tomo el tablero que a diferencia del Twister normal, aparte de los colores, tenía partes del cuerpo.

Hades se puso en el lugar de Minos y se recorrieron todos a la derecha. Enfrente de ellos había 4 cajas con más de mil dardos. Cada caja tenía un color diferente de dardos. En cuanto Lune diera el color y la parte del cuerpo, los espectros tenían que correr hacia las cajas y regresar para atinarle con el dardo del color adecuado en la parte del cuerpo adecuada. Era un juego de resistencia, velocidad y destreza.

\- Amarillo, Brazo Izquierdo.

Todos corrieron hacia la caja de los dardos amarillos, regresaron hasta la línea marcada y lanzaron los dardos. Solo la mitad le atino al brazo izquierdo, los demás quedaron descalificados.

\- Rojo, Torso

Todos los que quedaban corrieron hacia la caja con los dardos rojos y lanzaron. Unos pocos quedaron descalificados.

Así continuaron hasta que solo quedaron Hades y los tres jueces.

\- Azul, En medio de los ojos.

Los tres jueces se miraron y le dieron ventaja. Todos sabían que no eran nada bueno ganarle a Hades, si no querían servir de tapete a Cerbero. Hades corrió dos segundos antes y le dio justo en medio de los ojos a Henry quien cayo sin sentido.

Todos en la sala aplaudieron y Hades hizo una graciosa reverencia.

\- Bueno ya! Suficiente para mí – dijo yendo a su trono – Jueguen al tiro al blanco con cuchillos. Les doy un mes de vacaciones pagadas a quien gane.

Se hizo todo un alboroto y todos volvieron a levantar los cuerpos esta vez, pintando dianas en el cuerpo de cada uno de los infelices que seguían sangrando por las heridas de los dardos.

Algunos de los espectros ya alcanzaban su nivel mínimo de energía y junto con los efectos del whiskey, por lo que se sentaron a descansar o dormir la mona. De todos modos ya sabían que solo alguno de los jueces se ganarían el premio.

Hades iba a ser el juez en esta ocasión. 33 blancos. El que hiciera más blancos ganaba.

Media hora después y cinco rondas, ya los cuchillos se salían de la piel al no tener como sujetarse. Los tres jueces quedaban empatados cada ronda.

\- Ufff… Qué bueno esta esto!- dijo Minos

\- Siiiiiiiii menos mal que la señorita Pandora anda por acá y no me van a regresar luego luego – contesto Rada – Deberías verla allá afuera. Es completamente distinta. Hasta parece una mujer normal.

\- Jajaja y eso es malo o bueno – pregunto Minos curioso

\- La verdad, no lo sé. Pero no me gusta.

Aiacos corrió hacia donde atrás tenían los hierros al fuego vivo y se trajo todo el asador.

\- Jugamos a los sellitos? – pregunto Aiacos a Minos.

\- Va! – dijo corriendo por su hierro.

\- Jueguen ustedes, yo ya me canse – dijo Rada

\- Bueno. Danos víctima y la salida.

Minos se puso unos guantes de carnaza igual que Aiacos y esperaron a que rada encuerara a dos hombres poniéndolos de cara al piso.

\- En sus marcas, listos? Ya!

Los dos espectros tomaron con ambas manos y comenzaron a sellar todos los cuerpos con fuerza como si los estuvieran apuñalando. Ganaría quien lograra tener más marcas de Hades en los cuerpos desnudos de los hombres hasta que se enfriara el hierro.

\- Ganó Aiacos! – Dijo Radamanthys después de contar los sellos.

Minos se puso a patear encabronado el cuerpo que le había tocado.

\- Maldito flaco de mierda!

\- Jajaja yo no tengo la culpa que el mío tuviera más cachetes Jajaja – se burló Aiacos.

\- Dos de tres? – pidió Minos

\- Va!

Se volvió a repetir el resultado y Minos esta vez destrozo el cuerpo con un berrinche Marionettion.

\- Que wey eres Minos, ya nos quitaste uno de nuestros juguetes – reclamo Rada

\- No importa. Tenemos suficientes. Esos - dijo señalando a los espectros dormidos – Ya no van a seguir jugando.

\- Tienes razón.

\- Descansamos?

\- Bueno…

Los tres jueces se fueron a recostar en sus semi tronos. Rada con una botella en la mano que Hades le cambio por una de agua, Aiacos con una botella de Red Bull con azúcar que Hades le cambio por uno sin azúcar y Minos una de agua que Hades le cambio por un whiskey.

\- Descansen chicos… es hora del espectáculo de medio tiempo.- dijo Hades

Música española y capotes aparecieron por aquí y por allá y los espectros se pusieron capotes y mantillas. Ya completamente ebrios, les importaba muy poco el ridículo que hacían.

Cinco enormes toros de Falaris aparecieron y comenzaron a meter seis hombres en cada uno. Les prendieron fuego a las panzas y esperaron. No tardaron mucho en escucharse los gritos desgarradores y el toro comenzó a sacar humo por la nariz, simulando que mugía. Esto ocurría con el hecho del agua del cuerpo que se comenzaba a evaporar, los órganos comenzaban a reventarse por la falta de oxígeno y de agua, la sangre se salía por los poros y la piel comenzaba a calcinarse cerrando las vías respiratorias para generarles más dolor.

Cada vez que un toro mugía, los esclavos aventaba el toro hacia el espectro que fungía como el matador y los Ole! No se hacían esperar. Los jueces y Hades estaban tirados en el piso con la risa que tenían al ver a los otros espectros bailar como flamencos (o al menos intentarlo).

Los únicos que no alcanzaron lugar en los toros, fueron Henry, Armando y Edwin

\- Mmm… Que hacemos con estos tres señor? – dijo Lune – No alcanzaron a entrar en los toros.

\- Que alguien vaya a la bodega y se traiga las dos cajas de madera que están ahí – ordeno Hades.

Lune dio la orden y minutos más tarde, dos cajas de madera perfectamente embaladas fueron traídas a la presencia del rey del inframundo.

\- Ábranlas. – ordeno

Con poco esfuerzo, quitaron la caja y el plástico de burbujas, con lo que los jueces se entretuvieron en el piso reventando las burbujas, torturando así a Hades con el ruido, que si no fuera porque ya también tenía ciertos whiskeys encima, los hubiera agarrado a cachetadas.

\- Vaya! – dijo Hades admirando a las dos enormes Doncellas de Hierro automatizadas y a control remoto que Fobos y Deimos le habían regalado la navidad pasada – Rada, Aiacos, estrenen mis juguetes.

\- Siiiiiiiiiiiiiii ¡!

Entre los dos se pusieron a leer las instrucciones y fueron a buscar las pilas para el control remoto.

Dos de los espectros metieron en una a Edwin y en la otra a Armando, quienes dentro de su estupidez, no comprendían para que era.

Cuando Rada y Aiacos regresaron con las baterías en la mano, botaron las instrucciones y comenzaron a apretar los botones a lo loco, pareciendo niños de cinco años con las luces y los sonidos computarizados que salían de las doncellas. Henry veía todo desde lejos, intentaba escapar, pero no veía ninguna puerta. El vestido de la doncella de Hierro que le toco a Aiacos comenzó a cambiar de color la parte de su vestido, lo que significaba que había sangre fluyendo lo suficientemente fuerte como para embarrar la pared.

\- La mía está rota! – se quejó Rada mientras apretaba todos los botones

\- Mmm… vuelve a comenzar desde el principio – aconsejo Aiacos.

Rada lo hizo y muy pronto también el color del vestido de su doncella comenzó a cambiar de color.

\- Lo logre! Lo logre! – decía riendo mientras sus compañeros lo felicitaban.

\- Jajaja sí! Esos sobrinitos sí que saben hacer maquinas bonitas – dijo Hades – Y bueno… que hacemos con este – dijo señalando a Henry - Minos?

Minos lo atrajo con su Cosmic Marionettion y lo puso a bailar.

\- Y si le hacemos un juicio público? De ese modo sabremos a que jugar con el…

\- Y valdrá la pena? – preguntó Hades

\- Yo digo que sí. Estaba sellado por Thanatos y eso quiere decir que no es una perita en dulce.

\- Cierto. Que se abra el juicio! – ordeno Hades

Rápidamente todos los espectros se pusieron a limpiar el tiradero y a armar el juzgado como si no hubiera pasado nada.

\- Que hacemos con los demás? – pregunto Lune

\- Echen un volado y mándenlos a todos a cualquier prisión. No me importa. – contesto Hades.

Los toros y las doncellas fueron removidas del lugar dejando únicamente a Henry al centro.

Los espectros tomaron su lugar en el jurado, aparecieron libretas y bolígrafos para todos y Minos, como juez precedió el juicio.

\- Lune! Tráete el libro de este – dijo Minos señalando a Henry.

Lune sonrió mientras Minos le daba vueltas inspeccionando a Henry.

\- Cual de los dos tomos necesitas? – pregunto Lune

\- Uyyyy! Esto se torna interesante – dijo Minos relamiéndose los bigotes – Tráete el último tomo.

Lune le pasó el enorme libro y se lo puso sobre el atril. Hades miraba divertido la expresión sádica y divertida que tenía Minos al leer.

\- A ver, a ver… escuchen esto. El Genruchito aquí presente, es toda una fichita.  
\- Ya suéltalo – grito Aiacos mientras Hades le daba una palmada en la nuca  
\- Me parece, que Genruchito vivía en alguna ciudad muy poblada porque se pasó toda su vida en el trafico…

\- Ay que flojera – Exclamo Aiacos corriendo hacia el otro lado para escapar de la palmada que Hades ya tenía preparado

\- …tráfico de influencias… tráfico de armas… tráfico de blancas… tráfico de órganos… tráfico de niños… Jajaja

\- Ay no seas mamon! – Dijo Aiacos burlándose de Minos

Los espectros ya estaban preparando sus opiniones para las torturas cuando vieron que Minos no había terminado y guardaron silencio.

\- Puedo pasarme toda mi maldita fiesta leyendo sus pecados, pero digamos que leeré lo que hizo antes de morir… están de acuerdo?

Todos alzaron sus copas y gritaron Si!. Minos tomó un vaso entero de whiskey antes de continuar:

\- Los hechos ocurrieron el pasado 23 de Mayo cuando fueron perpetrados en contra de una joven de 25 años. – Leyó Minos

\- Y era bonita? – Pregunto Aiacos a Rada

\- Supongo que sí. No es catálogo de Sears idiota – reclamó Rada.

\- Silencio! – Ordeno Hades intrigado – Continúa

Minos asintió.

\- Delito 1: Privación de la libertad.- Fue removida de su hogar por 2 secuaces del acusado que no están presentes, y transportada a otro país…

\- Buuuuuuuuuuu – Gritaron los que estaban frente al público lanzándole bolitas hechas con el papel de las libretas

\- Bah! Que cobarde. Que no podía hacerlo personalmente? – dijo Rada

Minos volvió a tomar más whiskey antes de continuar.

\- Delito 2: Agresión Agravada provocando lesiones que van de leves a graves que pusieron en riesgo la vida de la víctima y que tardan más de quince días en sanar, en forma de golpes, quemaduras, electrochoques, cortadas, puñaladas…. Y otros.

\- No jodas! – Grito Aiacos – Este pedazo de excremento le mando a hacer todo eso a una niña de 25?

\- No – dijo Minos leyendo de nuevo – Él lo hizo solo. Nadie le ayudó.

Aiacos hizo ademan de pararse del semi trono pero Hades lo jaló del cinturón obligándolo a sentarse.

\- No comas ansias – ordenó

\- Pero…

\- Aún no.

Minos siguió leyendo pero se quedó callado. Por qué carajos le parecía todo tan familiar?

\- Que pasa? Eso es todo? – Pregunto Rada

\- No. Dentro del mismo delito está el maltrato sicológico al usar una de las fobias de la víctima en su contra.

Un siseo general de desaprobación se escuchó. Hades volteo a ver a Minos. El también había visto la semejanza, con la diferencia que el sí sabía a qué se refería.

\- Delito 3: Intento de violación con uso de violencia… desde que ella tenía 14 años!

Hades fue ahora el que se levantó como resorte y Rada y Aiacos se interpusieron.

\- Usted puso las reglas señor. Hasta que termine el juicio.

\- Saben cómo odio a los malditos pederastas HDP – dijo Hades con los ojos encendidos

Minos ahora estaba reviviendo mentalmente lo que Shaina le dijo que había pasado con Ares y la sangre comenzaba a hervirle. Pero Aiacos y Rada tenían razón. Aún faltaba más…

\- Delito 4: Intento de despojo de bienes materiales… - Minos volteó hacia el – De nuevo cuando tenía 14 años.

Todos los espectros escribían como locos en sus libretas. Esa alma iba a sufrir una de las mayores torturas infligidas en el inframundo en siglos.

\- Delito 5: tortura: Todos los derechos humanos de la víctima fueron violentados sin excepción.  
\- Pero este imbécil no tiene perdón! – exclamo Lune enojado – Como una sola persona puede infringir tanto daño y como una simple muchacha puede aguantarlo? Pasó a mejor vida la niña? Se merece los Elíseos!

Minos buscó y buscó pero no encontró ninguna referencia que le permitiera creer que así había sido.

\- Al parecer sobrevivió o no ha muerto aun.

Todos los presentes vitorearon e hicieron señas obscenas de burla hacia Henry.

\- Delito 6: Trafico de blancas: No contento con todo lo anterior, se la vendió a un burdel propiedad de… - Le hizo señas a Hades quien se acercó al estrado. Leyó el renglón que Minos le señalaba y le dijo algo al oído. Maldecía mientras regresaba a su asiento – Disculpen. Propiedad de una tal Madame Seri para que trabajara como puta hasta que la rompieran.

Todos los espectros guardaron silencio. Había sobrepasado todos sus límites.

\- y para los que no entendieron ni pio de lo que mencione por ser una sarta de pobres diablos ignorantes… - dijo Minos - Es un completo hijo de puta, con el perdón de mi señor Hades desde luego.

\- No, no… es tu fiesta. Puedes decirlo. – dijo Hades emputado por ese juicio. Era demasiada maldad y sadismo para una sola persona incluyendo a Minos.

Minos sonrió ante la indulgencia de Hades.

\- Ah bueno… entonces es un completo Hijo de Puta que merece un trato VIP por parte de todos nosotros y como estamos haciendo un juicio justo e imparcial… le dejaré al jurado el veredicto.

Los Espectros volvieron a alzar sus copas y vitorear a Minos. Hades sonrió con sadismo. Como pocas veces se le había visto en esta reencarnación.

\- Tiene algún atenuante Minos? – pregunto Aiacos

\- No veo ninguno

\- Interroguemos al acusado – dijo Hades viendo la cara de sorpresa de sus jueces. Era bien sabido que a Hades no le importaba en lo más mínimo los detalles.

Radamanthys comenzó con las preguntas

\- Qué edad tenías a tu muerte?

\- mmm 45 años. Déjenme ir por favor

\- y si te dejamos ir a dónde iras? ya estás muerto – pregunto Rada

\- No sé, pero yo no merezco nada de esto

La risa de Aiacos se dejó escuchar. Hades tuvo que darle un codazo. Minos intervino.

\- Dices que no mereces nada de esto. Quieres decir que lo que acabo de leer esta mal?

\- Señor, lo que acaba de leer de qué? Por favor todo esto no es mi culpa

\- No eras traficante? – pregunto Minos

\- Sí, señor

\- no golpeaste a una niña de 25

\- Ella se lo merecía

Aiacos se incorporó en su asiento.

\- Como o porque una niña de 25 se merece ser golpeada, y torturada?

\- Ehh, yo no quiso ser mi mujer, se me escapó cuando pequeña y tuvo el descaro de defenderse

\- Momento.- dijo Hades - A que te refieres como que se te escapo cuando era pequeña?

\- Señor por favor. Yo la quería en ese mismo momento, pero su tío me hizo esperar unos meses hasta que cumplió 14 años

Hades estaba listo para brincarle encima pero Minos intervino.

\- te gustan las niñas muy jóvenes no? – pregunto Minos

\- Que te diga dónde está el tío de la niña – agregó Aiacos

\- Ok. Donde está el hijo de puta que te entregó a una niña de catorce?

\- No sé – dijo comenzando a temblar - El desgraciado que me mato dijo que lo iba a dejar vivir o algo así

\- Que lastima - dijo Rada a Aiacos - Hubiera sido más divertido tenerlos a los dos.

Minos camino hacia Henry.

\- A ver si entiendo. Eres un traficante y un PEDERASTA, un violador, y asesino, torturador y golpeador de mujeres... pero no te mereces que te hagan lo mismo? podrías decirnos por qué piensas eso?

\- Porque yo no debería estar muerto, la que debería estar muerta es Laura, por su culpa estoy acá, ella debió dejar que le hiciera lo que quisiera ella era mi propiedad. Las mujeres son sólo unas perras que sirven para satisfacer a los hombres y cuando no sirven se desechan

Ahora Radamanthys fue el que tuvo que correr a agarrar a Minos y alejarlo del acusado.

\- Vaya descaro - dijo Aiacos - Tengo una pregunta un poco más... intima

Se acerca al acusado

\- Entiendo que por alguna razón que no quiero saber, no pudiste hacerle nada a una niña de 14. la agarraste de nuevo 9 años después y te ensañaste. de acuerdo. si da coraje. Pero... por qué diablos quedo en intento de violación únicamente? Ya la tenías ahí, hecha pedazos. Que te impidió completar la acción?

\- Aiacos! Que impertinencia! - Regano Hades

\- No pero yo quiero también saber - dijo Radamanthys - Acaso ya no le sirve? o la dejo tan mal que no pudo?

\- Contesta!

\- Porque no dejaba de restregarme en la cara que era de otro, porque sólo se la pasaba diciendo Saga esto, Saga lo otro, ella debió entregarse a mí por la buenas, me daba coraje que por más que le hacía siempre se resistía, quería verla humillada, doblegada y rogándome. No eras más que una puta, me la vendieron a mí.

Minos aventó su botella contra la pared haciendo que Todos voltearan. No podía ser tanta su mala suerte. Ese era el imbécil que Saga le había pedido que torturara y a lo cual él se había negado!

Salió del juzgado emputado ante la mirada atónita de Hades y demás. Minos nunca había perdido así los estribos por ningún acusado.

Radamanthys corrió tras de él. Lo alcanzó en pleno pasillo hacia su casa.

\- Hey Amigo! Que te sucede?

\- No voy a seguir el juego

\- Qué? Por qué?

\- Porque si lo hago le voy a hacer el favor a Saga, y eso es lo último que quiero hacer

\- Saga? cual Saga? - después abrió grandes los ojos - Ese Saga?

\- Sí. La chica de 25 es su novia. Me pidió que lo torturara pero me negué y ahorita eso es lo que he estado haciendo sin saberlo y no quiero, no quiero y no quiero!

\- Saga que no fue el que te atacó cuando...

\- Correcto

\- Carajo! Y que quieres que hagamos? Lo mandamos a los Elíseos o qué?

\- Arghhhh tengo un dilema! Mi conciencia me dice que debo continuar pero mis tanates dicen que no! que no debo ayudar a ese imbécil matasanos!

\- Y además Hades te va a reganar por salir así del juicio

\- Carajo

\- Mejor regresa y termina. El ex dorado nunca lo va a saber y siempre puedes decirle que está en los elíseos gozando

\- mmm... no es tan mala idea. pero y que le digo a Hades cuando me regane?

\- Dile que tenías que salir corriendo al baño antes de que tuvieras un accidente de borracho. Sabes que odia ese tipo de cosas asquerosas.

Minos respiro profundamente y asintió. Sí. no era mala idea aunque Odiaba mentirle a Hades.

Ambos regresaron a la sala. Minos se acercó a Hades y le dijo lo que había convenido con Rada.

\- De acuerdo. - dijo Aiacos - Continuando con esto. Tenías muchas ganas de tenerla, pero preferiste vendérsela a un burdel. Por qué?

\- Para quitarle lo altiva, quitarle las ganas de vivir. Para que muriera de a poquitos. Si aparece por aquí, ustedes se podrían divertir mucho con ella, al fin y al cabo no tiene a nadie que se preocupe todos los que la querían o la ayudaron los mate

Los tres jueces se voltearon a ver. No era el colmo del descaro? Hades se levantó y pidió que lo esperaran. Se esfumó en el aire y regreso minutos después con un libro blanco. Los tres espectros lo miraban expectantes. Hades estaba muy entretenido con la lectura. Era el libro de vida de Laura. Era blanco porque seguía viva. Una manera práctica de reconocer a los muertos de los vivos. Solo los ángeles y los dioses tenían acceso a ellos.

Hades termino de leerlo y comenzó a reírse.

\- Continúen por favor

Minos se levantó

\- Podrías decirnos de que te arrepientes?

\- De no haberla matado cuando tuve la oportunidad, de no hacerla llorar y gritar mas

Al menos me queda el consuelo de que nunca va ser feliz

\- Ay pero que pendejo! - Exclamo Aiacos ganándose otro golpe por parte de Hades.

\- Ahora debe estar llorando la muerte de su noviecito, mis hombres lo debieron encontrar luego de lo que me hicieron

Hades volvió a reírse más fuerte, molestando a Minos quien de todos modos tuvo que abstenerse de hacer comentarios

\- Debí destrozarla cuando tenía 14, o mejor aún delante de su noviecito

Hades dejo de reír.

\- Suficiente! - gritó

Retrocedió dos pasos asustado

\- Pero es la verdad

Hades se acercó con actitud amenazante. Henry comenzó a balbucear.

\- Señor...por ... Favor. Ella... Se lo ...merecía

\- No te preocupes, no te hare nada. Yo no suelo ensuciarme las manos con basura.

Debo decir al jurado aquí presente que este remedo de hombre es todavía más estúpido de lo que nos ha mostrado.

\- Yo estúpido porque?

Todos se rieron cuando Hades hizo una señal a los espectros como diciendo... lo ven?

\- Muy buena pregunta. Déjame aclarar esa duda. En primera. Te atreves a rezongar y ver a los ojos al Rey del inframundo. Eso no es muy listo que digamos

Henry enseguida Bajó la mirada

\- En segunda. tú dices que no te arrepientes de nada, más que de no haberla matado a los 14. Te estaban dando la oportunidad de decir cualquier cosa para disminuir el castigo y tu contestas puras tonterías. eso fue estúpido

\- Luego, ok. ya se te escapo la niña intacta a los 14. te obsesionas y 9 años después la capturas, la jodes y esto provoca que te maten. Si no lo hubieras hecho, estarías vivo. eso es estúpido

\- La maltratas queriendo quebrarla, cuando pudiste simplemente aprovecharte de ella por las malas. Eso la hubiera quebrado instantemente pero tu orgullo de macho no te lo permitió. Estúpido!

\- Todos tus esfuerzos por joderla desde niña, lo único que hicieron es que esa chica se volviera más y más fuerte y difícil de quebrar. Le creíste cuando te dijo que había estado con alguien pero no tuviste el valor de comprobarlo. Estúpido!

\- La enviaste al burdel de mi sobrina sabiendo que ella acepta casi cualquier cosa, pero estaba tan mal que no pudieron usarla inmediatamente. tuvieron que esperar y drogarla. Eso les dio el tiempo necesario para rescatarla. Estúpido!

\- Pero...pero señor se supone que ella estaba sola que no tenía a nadie, trabaja en un Table dance – dijo Henry

Hades se tapó los ojos con la mano. No podía ser cierto.

\- Nadie la rescatarla, nadie la buscaría!

\- Te tomaste la molestia de averiguar? o solo lo que te dijeron?

\- Mis hombres la estuvieron buscando por años. Su tío y primos trabajaban conmigo

\- Sabías que ella trabajaba como policía encubierto en ese Table? – pregunto Hades.

Henry Levantó la mirada

\- No, no, ella no puede ser policía era una puta

\- Nop. Eres un imbécil también. A ella la dejaste viva y virgen Jajaja Todo un desperdicio. Las apariencias engañan, Nunca te lo dijeron?

Los tres jueces se miraron entre si y comenzaron a reírse. El jurado entero lo hizo hasta que Hades hizo un ademan de silencio

\- No, no, no ella no podía ser virgen no

\- Jaja Oh sí, claro que sí. Aquí lo dice bien clarito. - dijo Hades sosteniendo el libro

\- Yo intenté hacerla mía cuando llegó pero ella se defendía – clamó Henry

\- Duhhhh y tú por qué crees que era estúpido! Si hubiera sido una puta, que más le hubiera dado abrir las piernas para ti? Por qué no eres un hombre normal bibi, digo Henry – Se volvió hacia sus espectros - Jajaja disculpen ustedes pero ayer estaba viendo la familia peluche.

\- Nooooooo, nooooooo, y su novio? Él era raro

\- Cual novio! El matasanos ni a eso llegaba. Es más... yo digo que es impotente Jajaja

\- Pero él dijo que ella estaba en su poder. Ella lo nombraba Y llamó a otro imbécil. Ella en lo último rogaba que no le hiciera nada a ese tal Saga.

Hades volteo a ver a Minos, pero este desvió la mirada

\- Y no pudiste hacerle nada por dos razones. La primera, porque no regresaron a Atenas, verdad Minos

\- Grrrr

\- Y la segunda señor

\- la segunda, atacaron a su gemelo y no lo agarraron de buen humor. Sus cuerpos se encontraron flotando en el mediterráneo.

\- Pero como puede hacer eso solos, es inaudito! – dijo Henry - Su gemelo o… no. los dos deben morir

\- Bueno... en eso estoy y no de acuerdo. Pero te diré algo. Has sido sincero y me has dado más pretexto para joderlo

\- Entonces déjeme ir y jodalo a él, es más estoy seguro que si joden a Laura delante de él, eso lo molestaría. Si ella es virgen usted señor y ellos La pueden tener.

\- Desgraciadamente si hago eso, me voy a echar a la familia encima, pero gracias por la oferta. Por mi parte es todo. - dijo Hades antes de regresar a su asiento

\- Déjenme ir, yo no tengo la culpa de nada

Minos se levantó de su lugar y se acercó al estrado.

\- Ya que no hay más que decir, dejaremos que el jurado llegue a un veredicto. Lune. Llévate al acusado y que no hable o grite. Su presencia me repugna.

Lune se lo llevo a la parte de atrás, donde lo atoo y lo colgó como carne en matadero de nuevo para regresar a la deliberación.

\- Bueno chicos... iré a regresar esto y dar una vuelta para ver cómo va todo. No quiero que se me caiga el negocio por estar de fiesta.- dijo Hades

\- No comenzaremos sin usted - respondió Minos

\- Perfecto.

Hades salió y los jueces comenzaron a platicar entre ellos y beber. No auguraban nada bonito para el tal Henry.

Dos horas de relajamiento después, Hades había regresado y todos estaban en sus posiciones.

\- Señores del Jurado ya tienen el veredicto.

Queen se levantó de su asiento con una hoja con un dibujo de un ahorcado simulando leer.

\- Señor Juez. Se le encuentra al acusado culpable de todos los cargos.

\- Gracias Señores del Jurado… pueden irse o quedarse a la sentencia.

Ninguno de los espectros se movió. Todos querían ver sufrir a ese pedazo de hombre.

Minos cerró los ojos un momento. Tenía tantas ganas de hacer sufrir a Henry como de cogerse a Shaina… Sonrió con sadismo.

\- Se le condena a la pena máxima… después de pasar por nuestras manos desde luego.

Hades sonrió y se levantó de su trono. Dio varias órdenes a las monjas oscuras y esclavos que andaban cerca. Comenzaron a traer varios objetos antiquísimos utilizados desde la inquisición.

Dos espectros agarraron a Henry y lo arrastraron hasta un cepo, donde se le inmovilizaron manos y cabeza, pero aun así lo dejaron de pie. Lune sacó su látigo y comenzó a darle su castigo. El latigazo era tan fuerte que desde el primero desprendió piel y comenzó a sangrar. Los espectros comenzaron a formarse en fila india para esperar su turno. 25 latigazos por cabeza seria ese castigo. Varias veces tuvo Hades que regenerar su cuerpo para que todos tuvieran su oportunidad, pues algunos habían llegado hasta los huesos y el látigo se enredaba entre las vértebras.

Los jueces y Hades disfrutaban del espectáculo desde sus asientos.

\- Hora de la manicura niños – dijo Hades.

Dos espectros retiraron a Henry del cepo y lo sentaron en una silla. Lo inmovilizaron con sus cosmos y les estiraron las manos. Radamanthys fue hasta donde los instrumentos de tortura estaban alineados y tomó una turca (pinza con clavos). Rada cerro la turca en el dedo meñique de Henry y le arranco de un solo jalón la uña y parte de la carne. Henry aulló de dolor mientras Rada reía y le decía:

\- Oh vamos! Un macho como tu puede con esto y más.

Aiacos pidió su turno y Rada le dio la turca. Aiacos puso la turca en el dedo anular pero hizo tanta fuerza que también arranco un pedazo de dedo.

\- Que inútil eres Aiacos! Te voy a ensenar como se hace. – dijo Rada quitándole la turca a Aiacos.

La coloco en cuatro dedos y desprendió de cada uno de los dedos las uñas.

\- A ver si entendí bien – dijo Aiacos recobrando la turca de manos de Rada.

Termino de hacer el trabajo en los cuatro dedos restantes pero en algunos la fuerza que aplicaba era tan grande que también se quitaban pedazo de dedos.

Rada dio un suspiro de derrota.

\- Eres un inútil Armani.

\- Déjalo en paz Rada, él bebe gerber no tiene mucha experiencia. – dijo Minos – Mejor que haga lo que mejor sabe hacer.

\- Verse al espejo? – pregunto Rada

\- Jajaja no! Usar su Aleteo de Garuda.

\- Siiiiiiiiiiii! Pero con estilo! – contesta Aiacos llamando a su Surplice – Ahora sí!

Minos rio y pidió a las monjas dos latas de pintura en spray blancas.

\- Ya que quieres hacerlo con estilo, vamos a ver si es cierto. – dijo Minos – Lo quieres fácil o difícil.

\- Difícil – contesto Aiacos.

\- Vale! Voy a marcar 10 cruces en el piso… - Hizo una seña a los espectros para que pusieran algunos obstáculos y pinchos en el suelo – Tu tendrás que usar tu Aleteo para lanzarlo y ver que caiga en las cruces…

\- Eso es fácil

\- …Con el cuarto a obscuras y los ojos vendados.

Los espectros lanzaron exclamaciones de asombro.

\- De acuerdo. Si puedo.

Minos comenzó a pintar las cruces y Aiacos trató de memorizarlas todas así como los obstáculos en el camino. Minos ordenó cambiar la luz a luz negra, de manera que solo resaltaban las cruces.

\- Oye pero así no vamos a ver si cayo en la cruz o no – reclamó Rada

\- Bueno bueno… - dijo Minos yendo hacia Henry – Le pintó la cara con el spray y la cabeza por detrás – Mejor?

\- Si

Rada le cubrió los ojos con un pañuelo a Aiacos y todos guardaron silencio.

Aiacos cogió a Henry, lo elevó en el aire, lo hizo girar violentamente y lo estrelló en el piso en la primera cruz que marco Minos, haciendo los mismo con las siguiente nueve cruces, disfrutando enormemente cuando escuchaba que caía donde estaban los pinchos y se oía el crujir de los huesos y los gemidos del dolor. No fallo ni una vez, y un estruendoso aplauso se escuchó de parte de todos al ver esto y Hades hizo una mueca de asco al ver todo el salón ensangrentado brillando con la luz negra.

\- Impresionante Aiacos, Te felicito. – dijo Hades – Pero creo que alguien va a ser castigado mañana si uso la luz negra y veo aunque sea una manchita de sangre.

Todos los espectros temblaron, sobre todo Minos y Lune y Hades solo rio. Era casi imposible eso. Solo los estaba torturando a ellos también.

\- A ver ustedes cinco – dijo señalando a Valentine, Queen y los tres jueces – Una botella de Don Perignon a quien haga más ruido al romper los huesos.

Valentine se acercó y rompió en dos el radio y cubito del brazo izquierdo. Hizo un buen ruido pero Queen hizo lo mismo en el brazo derecho.

Aiacos se acercó y de un solo golpe rompió su tibia y el peroné de la pierna derecha haciendo casi el doble de ruido. Minos se acercó con una sonrisa y rompió la tibia y peroné de la pierna izquierda. Rada no quiso quedarse atrás y le rompió un fémur y un humero pero entre los tres le rompieron la columna quedando de nuevo en empate.

\- Lo siento pero nadie se ganó la botella – dijo Hades mientras pedía que se la trajeran bien fría.

\- Creo que nos hizo trampa – dijo Rada a Aiacos en un susurro

\- Que dijiste Rada? – dijo Hades volteando hacia él.

\- Que nos falta una rampa – repitió Rada – para sacar a los borrachos.

\- Ah sí… buena idea.

Raimi pidió jugar también, a lo que tanto Hades y los tres jueces accedieron mientras se tomaban un descanso y algunas bebidas porque por tanto ejercicio ya se les había bajado el alcohol.

Tomo a Henry del piso, quien estaba llorando y suplicando. Raimi entraba y salía del piso y cada vez que lo hacía, tocaba con uno de sus gusanos a Henry, dándole una descarga eléctrica que lo hacía gritar.

Después de varios minutos, Hades le pidió que lo callara pues comenzaba a darle dolor de cabeza. Raimi obedeció dejándole caer toda su técnica de Ataduras de Gusano hasta que el cuerpo de Henry cae sin sentido por la descarga.

\- Mmm… Myu! – grito Minos

\- Dígame señor.

\- Quítale el oxígeno. Alguien quiere apostar conmigo cuánto dura?

Todos alzaron sus manos y comenzaron a sacar billetes del bolsillo. Se hizo un pool de apuestas y Hades seria el testigo y cronometrador.

Hades lo regenero de nuevo y Myu de Papillon uso su Silky Thread para privar de oxígeno a Henry, quien al estar tan asustado, no duró mas de 5 minutos, por lo que los decepciono a todos e hizo ganar a Hades, quien había puesto exactamente 5 minutos.

\- Bueno… esto de las apuestas me está gustando. – dijo Hades con una sonrisa tenebrosa– Que más tenemos para divertirnos? Pero que no requiera mucho esfuerzo – dijo bostezando – Perséfone no me dejo dormir y ya tengo un poco de sueño.

Minos comenzó a reír y le solicitó a las monjas oscuras que trajeran las "tres medicinas" en pequeñas botellas con gotero. Las Monjas se apresuraron a obedecer y le trajeron una charola con una botella azul conteniendo ácido sulfúrico, una botella roja conteniendo ácido clorhídrico y una botella amarilla con ácido acético.

\- Ahhh tengo una idea perfecta – dijo Hades levantándose pidiendo a la monja que lo siguiera y sostuviera la charola.

Hades inmovilizo a Henry en el piso y sacó unas cuantas gotas de cada uno de los recipientes.

\- Phlegyas de Licaon!

\- Si señor? – dijo el espectro acercándose

\- Acércate y dime que constelación es esta. – dijo Hades copiando el patrón de las estrellas en una de las manos de Henry con el gotero del frasco amarillo

\- Géminis señor.

\- Bien! Pasaste la prueba. – dijo cambiando de gotero – Iván de troll!

\- Si señor? – dijo de nuevo acercándose

\- Que constelación es esta? – dijo Hades haciendo la constelación en la otra mano con el gotero rojo

\- Cisne señor.

\- Bien! Están bien informados. Eso me gusta. – dijo Hades – Rock de Golem!

\- Si señor?

Hades cambio de gotero y comenzó a preparar la constelación sobre la piel de la pierna, que casi instantáneamente hizo agujeros sobre la piel.

\- Que constelación es esta? – dijo mostrándosela

\- Uhhh… escorpión?

Por toda respuesta, Hades estampó su puño en la cara del espectro, lanzándolo por los aires para estrellarlo en la pared.

\- Sabía que había por lo menos un ignorante entre mi tropa! – dijo Hades enojado – ahora los quiero a todos formados. Examen de constelaciones ahora! Y eso incluye a los jueces!

La piel de Henry estaba pareciendo queso gruyere de tantos agujeros que Hades le estaba haciendo con su "examen". Los únicos reprobados y que probaron el derechazo de Hades, fueron Giganto de Ciclope, Rock de Golem, Gordon de Minotauro y Markino de Esqueleton.

Henry estaba más allá del dolor. Había agujeros que habían atravesado al otro lado de su cuerpo.

Hades se agachó para hablarle

\- Sabes Henry – dijo Hades – Es por gente como tú que quiero limpiar al mundo. Se ha perdido el miedo a la muerte, y el respeto por la vida. Aun así te hubieras ahorrado este y los demás castigos que tendrás por toda la humanidad de haberte abstenido de molestar, golpear, violar y asesinar niñas. Odio a los pederastas.

Se levantó, tomo los tres frascos sin tapa y los vacío sobre su entrepierna, derritiendo absolutamente todo lo que tocaba, desprendiendo un olor fétido y algo de humo químico, por lo que Minos llamó a su Surplice y aplico un poco de Aleteo para eliminarlo.

Hades regenero de nuevo el cuerpo de Henry y se fue a sentar rendido. Los tres jueces regresaron para tomar un poco de agua. El whiskey había desaparecido ya y solo quedaban botellas de agua y red Bull sin azúcar.

Lune, al ver que ya estaban algo cansados todos, decidió volver a colgar a Henry del gancho e ir al servicio.

Los demás espectros ya estaban cabeceando en un rincón. Por regla y educación, ninguno tenía permiso de retirarse hasta que Hades lo hiciera.

Con su sed satisfecha, Aiacos tomo un puñal tan delgado y afilado como un abrecartas de la mesa de utensilios. Comenzó a dibujar un chibi de Rada en el costado derecho de Henry con la punta del puñal. Sus amigos, al ver que estaba muy concentrado y hasta con la lengua de fuera, se acercaron de curiosos.

\- Qué carajo haces Armani? – pregunto Rada

\- Tu retrato – contesto volteando a verlo con el pulgar a la altura de sus ojos

\- Que que?

\- Es buena idea! – dijo Minos – Yo también quiero intentarlo. A quien de los dos hago?

\- Hazme a mí y que Rada te haga a ti! – dijo Aiacos concentrado

Minos corrió a buscar un cuchillo similar y regresó adueñándose de la espalda para fastidio de Rada, quien se quedó con el costado izquierdo.

Entretenidos como niños de Kínder, cada que limpiaban la sangre que salía de los rasguños, clavaban el instrumento utilizado en alguna parte del cuerpo.

\- Con Sapuri o sin Sapuri? – pregunto Aiacos

\- Con. – contestaron ambos.

Hades ya estaba también cabeceando en su trono. Cuando acabaron de dibujar compararon dibujos y rieron y bromearon. Hasta se sacaron fotografías con su celular y su retrato.

Sus risas despertaron a Hades, quien se levantó y se retiró a sus aposentos, no sin antes decirles cual sería el destino final de Henry y que mientras se siguieran divirtiendo. Los jueces hicieron una reverencia y pusieron la música a todo volumen, corriendo con eso a todos los espectros y quedando solo ellos tres quienes no parecían tener sueño en absoluto.

Tomaron de nuevo la manguera y despertaron a Henry con agua helada. Minos uso su Cosmic Marionettion para levantar a Henry y lo colocó al frente de Rada.

\- Jodelo Rada! Tu puedes! Usa tu Gran Caución! Yeah! – gritaba Aiacos al ritmo de la música de Metallica que habían puesto mientras hacía como que tocaba la guitarra.

Radamanthys lanzó su Gran Caución una y otra vez hasta que cayo agotado.

\- Ufff! Ya me cansé – dijo

\- Te estas volviendo viejo amigo – dijo Minos – Que tal que hacemos bailar a la marioneta?

\- Si! – Gritó Aiacos – Caballo dorado! Caballo dorado!

Puso en el reproductor Payaso del rodeo y Minos hizo bailar a Henry. Esto arrancó muchas carcajadas de los jueces.

\- Ahora que baile "el cucú" – dijo Rada haciendo que ambos voltearan sorprendidos – Que? También voy a fiestas latinas zoquetes.

Aiacos lo puso y Minos lo puso a bailar. Radamanthys se tiró al piso:

\- Este baila mejor que Pandora! Jajaja

Minos por un momento soltó los hilos de solo imaginarse a Pandora bailando esa canción.

\- Jajaja Ganga Style! Ganga Style! – grito Aiacos poniendo la música.

Así siguieron unas diez canciones más hasta que les dolía la quijada de risa y Minos decidió que era hora de salir a un Pub Crawl. Total. Hades dormido, Pandora quien sabe dónde… la fiesta la seguirían fuera del inframundo. Jaló los hilos de manera que comprimiera lo suficiente para desgarrar y desprender muy lentamente las extremidades de Henry.

\- Lo siento amigo. No tenía nada personal en contra tuya… pero debo decir que te agradezco la diversión. Después de esto dormiré como por tres días y estaré listo para mi compromiso con la mujer de mi vida… Que por cierto se parece un poco a Laura. Estuvo frente a un hijo de puta como tú y se salvó por poco.

El cuerpo cae desmembrado frente a él y mientras esto sucede, Minos ordena un "baño" para Henry a dos espectros que lo veían como no jodas ya vete a dormir.

\- Lune!

\- Si? – dijo restregándose los ojos porque lo había despertado

\- Hades ordenó un baño de sangre hirviente del primer valle y brea hirviente de la séptima prisión. Encárgate de dárselo y cuando ya no quede nada y se vuelva a regenerar fuera de la tina, Hades ha pedido que lo mandes 2 meses a cada uno de los castigos del inframundo. – dijo Minos – Tenemos que salir.

\- Pero… pero…

\- Lo siento. Son órdenes directas de Hades. – dijo mientras Rada y Aiacos se le unían – Hay que irnos a Cambiar y los veo en qué? 30 minutos?

\- Si! Hong Kong primero?

\- Si!

Y así los tres jueces del inframundo se fueron a visitar los bares de cada ciudad cosmopolita satisfechos por el éxito de su Fiesta de Tortura.


	133. Chapter 133

**Capítulo 131**

 **Junio 4, 3 pm**

 **Palacio Valhala**

 **Asgard, Noruega**

Lyfia paso al gran salón esperando que Siegfried pudiera darle audiencia. Había varios aldeanos con algunas peticiones antes que ella y desde luego lo suyo no era tan urgente, pero a la vez si lo era. Prácticamente había llegado y después de ver que Mist estuviera bien e Ikki no se hubiera suicidado ya y cambiarse de ropa a algo más abrigador, se había dirigido hacia el palacio decidida a hablar con Hilda o con Siegfried.

\- Señorita Lyfia, es su turno – anuncio un empleado del palacio

Lyfia se acomodo su falda y entró al salón, donde dos personas estaban terminando de hablar con Siegfried.

Este, al verla se levantó del trono y se dirigió hacia donde ella se encontraba.

\- Lyfia! Regresaste! Bienvenida!

\- Siegfried, buenas tardes. Espero no estar interfiriendo con nada por aquí. – dijo Lyfia.

\- No te preocupes. No es nada que no pueda esperar unos minutos. – contesto Siegfried – Supe que habías viajado al sur y creo adivinar a que fuiste.

\- Mmm… en parte tendrías razón. – dijo con tono reflexivo

\- Y creí que te quedarías mucho más tiempo. – mencionó

\- Yo también, pero la realidad es que me quede tan… conmocionada que preferí venir a hablar contigo al respecto o Hilda, pero veo que ella no está en funciones. – dijo Lyfia volteando para todos lados.

La mirada de Siegfried se tornó un poco triste.

\- Se encuentra en cama. No se siente bien.

\- Pero… todo está bien con ella y el bebé? – pregunto

\- El medico ha recomendado que repose las próximas dos semanas para que no lo pierda. No. no está bien. Y su depresión no la ayuda en nada.

\- Depresión?

\- El medico dice que es normal en primerizas, pero ella solo quiere ver a Fler. – dijo – Te consta que eran muy unidas.

\- Si… eso es parte del problema… - dijo Lyfia volteando a ver todos lados.– Crees que podamos salir a platicar en un lugar menos… concurrido.

\- Vamos al jardín.

Ambos caminaron por el empedrado que conducía al jardín trasero. Casi nadie iba por ahí a esas horas y les permitiría un poco de la privacidad que necesitaba Lyfia.

\- Siegfried, tenías razón. Fui a ver a Fler. Ella me lo pidió como Hilda debió decirte pues estaba presente cuando recibí su llamada – dijo Lyfia – Pero ella no está bien.

\- A que te refieres? – preguntó

\- El asunto del señor Camus y ella, fue mucho más serio de lo que suponíamos. No fue que el la usara y la desechara como nos habían venido a decir. No fue… bueno… si fue culpa del señor Camus pero a la vez no…

\- Por Odín Lyfia! Explícate más claro! – urgió Siegfried – Que diablos pasó y a quien debo matar por todo este relajito?

Lyfia respiró hondo y le contó toda la historia que Fler misma le había dicho.

Siegfried estaba temblando de furia contenida.

\- Pero Camus es estúpido o qué? Como lo vea, lo voy a…

\- No Siegfried. Si bien Camus ha demostrado ser algo celoso, que es más de lo que yo esperaría de un hombre tan frio como el, ella claramente dijo que él estaba dispuesto a pasar por alto las fotos hasta que abrió el telegrama que supuestamente Hilda le envió. – defendió Lyfia – Ahí está el meollo del asunto. Hilda jamás hablaría así de Fler, ni ventilaría sus errores con alguien externo.

\- No. Hilda no ha recibido ningún telegrama de nadie preguntando por Fler. Todo el correo pasa primero por mí y el correo de salida también. – dijo Siegfried – Alguien se hizo pasar por ella…

\- … Y le arruinó la vida a Fler – dijo Lyfia antes de cubrirse los ojos con las manos – Deberías haberla visto Siegfried. Se ha vuelto un tempano de hielo. Sus ojos ya no muestran alegría, ya no sonríe, no llora… Mi amiga parece muerta por dentro…

Siegfried la ayudó a sentarse en la orilla de la fuente.

\- Su cabello se lo cortó… Su cabello! Su orgullo!... Y su ropa es toda obscura… dice que no tiene razón para que sea de otra forma, que está de luto por ella misma.

\- Maldición! No puedo decirle esas noticias a Hilda! Se muere si lo hago! – dijo Siegfried golpeando el agua congelada. – Tengo tantas ganas de ahorcarlo!

\- Tu furia está mal encaminada. Debes encontrar a la persona que envió el telegrama. Solo ella puede aclararle a todos lo que pasó y debemos hacerlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde. – señaló Lyfia – Pero fuera de eso, ella está muy bien de salud, hizo una nueva amiga y está viviendo con ella y hasta trabajo tiene.

Siegfried no encontró consuelo en estas palabras. Él le había dicho a Hilda que Fler estaría bien, que la dejara irse con Isaak. Si él hubiera tenido un poco de sentido común, no se hubiera dejado convencer por Fler. Pero la realidad es que ella ya era mayor de edad y no necesitaba que la estuvieran arreando como niña pequeña, aunque eso no le quitaba el sentimiento de culpa a Siegfried.

\- Supongo que no me dirás donde esta verdad?

\- Lo siento. Prometí que durante un año ustedes no lo sabrían. Denle tiempo para recuperarse y volver a ser ella misma. – dijo Lyfia – De algún modo así tiene que ser.

Pero Siegfried no solo pensaba en la salud de Fler sino de su esposa e hijo.

\- Crees que quiera por lo menos llamarle a Hilda y decirle que está bien?

\- No creo. Para Fler la única culpable aquí es Hilda por la seudo firma del telegrama. – dijo Lyfia bajando los ojos apenada – En su dolor, ella no está pensando correctamente. Pruébale que Hilda no tiene nada que ver y tal vez hasta la convenzas de regresar. Ambas se necesitan mutuamente.

Siegfried asintió.

\- Dedicare todo el tiempo que pueda en esclarecer esto Lyfia, y pagara con su vida quien haya destrozado intencionalmente la de Fler. Lo juro por Odín.

Lyfia no contestó porque podía sentir la culpa que Siegfried arrastraba. Lo mejor sería rezarle a los dioses por que todo se aclarara antes de que este problema le costara la vida a un inocente.

 **Junio 4, 5 pm**

 **Aposentos del Patriarca**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia**

Shaina tomo la botella de aceite de ricino que había puesto a entibiar en un bowl con agua caliente y comenzó a aplicárselo a Shion en el costado derecho con movimientos circulares.

\- Dohko dice que la inflamación ha bajado en un 80%. – dijo Shaina - En unos días estará como nuevo para seguir haciendo corajes con nosotros.

\- Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos – dijo Shion con ironía – Pero yo puedo aplicármelo solo ahora que casi no hay dolor.

\- Me gusta atenderlo – dijo Shaina mientras doblaba una franela para colocarlo sobre el hígado de Shion – Ahora siéntese para que pueda fajarlo.

Shion obedeció mientras la observaba fijamente. Shaina se había quitado la máscara y estaba completamente entregada a la tarea. Pero a él solo le interesaba volver a verle los ojos. Esos ojos que se parecían mucho a los de la chica que mucho tiempo atrás también ayudaba a aliviar su dolor. Shaina estaba a punto de voltear a verlo cuando tocaron a la puerta. Rápidamente Shaina se puso su máscara y Shion se recostó derrotado y cerró los ojos. Ya tendría otra oportunidad.

Shaina salió a atender la puerta y sin decir nada y limpiándose las manos con unas toallas húmedas cerró la puerta tras de ella. Se encamino hacia la oficina donde según el guardia estaban esperando a Shion. Abrió la puerta que comunicaba y en cuanto vio la enorme figura musculosa de cabello pelirrojo corrió hacia él.

\- Fes!

\- Shaina! – dijo poniendo la caja que traía en el piso y extendiendo los brazos para recibir el abrazo que venía – Solo sin garritas o me regana mi vieja.

\- Jijiji perdón. Fue la emoción – dijo – Hacia mucho que no venias por aquí.

\- No pequeña, tú estabas desaparecida – dijo Abrazándola mas fuerte – Perdóname, todo fue mi culpa.

\- De que hablas? Culpa de qué? Por qué no viniste antes a verme?

\- Poseidón me tienen trabajando como burro – dijo Fes separándose de ella y quitándole la máscara para poder cerciorarse que era ella – Pero mira qué bonita te has puesto. Y ese cabello? Ese peinado te favorece mucho.

\- Jijiji son extensiones. Me están convirtiendo en una fémina normal – dijo – Vienes a ver a Shion?

\- Sí, pero también quiero platicar contigo – dijo Fes – tienes mucho que contarme.

\- No tanto. Pero si quiero que veas primero a Shion. Así se dormirá temprano y feliz – dijo Shaina

\- Dormirse temprano? Que tiene 3 años? – se burló Fes

\- De hecho ha estado enfermo…

\- Shion? Estamos hablando del mismo lemuriano? – pregunto sorprendido.

\- Sí. Me ayudaras a no alterarlo verdad? – suplico Shaina – No quiero verlo recaer.

\- Mmm… lo intentare, pero para alterarse Shion se pinta solo – aseguró Fes – Vamos. Él me está esperando.

\- Ya sabes dónde está su habitación. Pasa por favor. Yo debo hacer algunas cosas pero cuando termines te estaré esperando con un rico postre. – tentó Shaina.

\- Jajaja… me quieres ver aún más gordo verdad? Sabes que no me puedo resistir a los postres – se quejó Fes

\- No, gordo no. Solo fuertecito jijiji

\- Bueno… hablaremos en tu oficina cuando termine con mi amigo.

Shaina salió hacia su habitación, y Fes hizo lo mismo cogiendo la caja que había traído consigo hacia la habitación del patriarca. Tocó a la puerta y Shion le concedió el paso.

\- Hey! Como esta eso de que estas enfermo? – pregunto Fes – Confiesa que querías vacaciones. Levántate de ahí flojo.

\- Jaja Amigo mío! Si me levanto de esta cama mi celadora me va a amarrar a la cama. Ya amenazó con eso y que miedo. – dijo incorporándose lo suficiente para darle un abrazo

\- De cuando acá le tienes miedo a una niña indefensa? – se burló fes

\- Pues ni tan niña y ni tan indefensa – contesto Shion – Cada día es más estricta hasta con Sammy.

Fes se sirvió de la jarra de té que estaba junto a la cama de Shion y le sirvió otro a su amigo.

\- La veo bastante entera después de todo – dijo Fes – No parece estar afectada por lo que le pasó.

\- No te creas. Se hace la fuerte y hay cosas que no ha sacado. Ha sido todo un proceso pero no sé a ciencia cierta hasta qué punto quedó o no afectada.- confesó Shion – Según Mayura su mayor preocupación, más que los golpes o toda la situación en general, era que Ares la hubiera tomado a la fuerza.

\- Y… lo hizo? – preguntó Fes temeroso

\- No. desde luego que no!

Fes respiró aliviado.

\- Gracias a Zeus que no lo hizo o yo lo hubiera matado con mis propias manos… y la daga de Athena desde luego

\- Fes!

\- No Shion. Alguien tiene que ponerle límites a ese Junior. Ya hemos solapado todos en el olimpo sus tonterías por muchos siglos. – dijo Fes con fiereza

\- Bueno… pasemos a cosas más agradables. Que tienes en esa caja? – dijo Shion tratando de cambiar el tema.

Fes subió la caja a la cama.

\- Esto mi amigo, es un prototipo de lo que me pediste como reto. – dijo sacando de la caja un pequeño reloj, que para ojos inexpertos parecería del tipo cucú, con la diferencia que en lugar de números, tenían los signos zodiacales.

Shion se incorporó un poco más en la cama para poder ver mejor.

\- En serio? Tan rápido?

\- Hey! Tu sabes que yo siempre lo soy. Además me lo diste como un reto y puedo asegurarte que más de dos noches no dormí por tu culpa. – reclamó Fes – Las moiras tampoco fueron fáciles de convencer.

\- Que diantres hiciste Fes? Las Moiras?

\- Eran indispensables para mi proyecto. Además no seas chillón. Tu nombre no salió en nuestra conversación.

\- Mas te vale, porque no necesito más problemas. – dijo Shion admirando el tallado en ébano del reloj cuando Fes lo puso en sus manos – Como funciona?

Fes abrió la parte de abajo del reloj, le quitó un seguro que le había puesto y segundos más tarde dos flamitas se encendieron: la correspondiente a Capricornio y la correspondiente a Acuario. Shion se le quedo viendo por un momento antes de voltear hacia Fes.

\- Uhhh… creo que aquí hay un error – dijo – Está encendida Acuario, que no hay un sucesor en camino, y está apagada Escorpión, que es el que está más próximo a llegar. Capricornio si está correcto. Sera que te has equivocado amigo?

Fes lo tomo en sus manos.

\- Siempre cabe la posibilidad aunque no lo creo. – dijo Fes – así como me mandaste los sobres, así los incluí.

Shion se quedó callado. También existía la posibilidad que los cabellos que había mandado recolectar a Kiki en cada casa dorada, estuvieran equivocados. Después de todo, Camus y Milo eran muy unidos. Podían haber compartido su cepillo y de ahí la confusión.

\- A ver… Se configuró con las siguientes reglas: Que su descendiente fuera producto del amor y no la lujuria, Que la mujer no fuera tocada por un hombre antes que el caballero en cuestión y Que el sucesor vaya a nacer dentro del signo de su padre… Acaso no es esto correcto? Puedo volver a configurarlo Shion. No te preocupes. Pero qué te parece la idea?

\- Soberbio! La calidad y el detalle que le pones a tus trabajos siempre me ha asombrado. – contesto Shion admirado

\- Pues tú no te quedas atrás. – contesto Fes contento con el Halago

\- He perdido mi toque. – dijo Shion – Antes de que te vayas tendrás nuevas pruebas de cada casa recolectadas, clasificadas y re etiquetadas personalmente por tu servidor. No sabes lo mucho que aprecio que hayas accedido a fabricar esto para mí. Solo te pido una vez más, que sea en completo secreto.

\- No entiendo por qué quieres hacer eso. Después de todo, Athena fue la que ideo toda la idea de los sucesores, no? – preguntó Fes extrañado.

\- Si, lo hizo. Pero también sabe que un lemuriano nunca olvida y yo prefiero estar más informado que los propios caballeros para poder aconsejarles. Ya uno de ellos cometió un error que puede costarle su felicidad. Precisamente Acuario y…

Shion abrió los ojos ante la idea que cruzó por su cabeza. No. Eso sería el colmo de la mala suerte para Camus. Fes también lo miro unos segundos. Tal vez lo que Shion decía que era un error no lo era, pero no quería entusiasmarlo sin corroborar los datos.

\- Ya te entiendo. Y ahora dime… que fue lo que te enfermó?

Shion le contó todo lo que había pasado en la boda y sus impresiones respecto a su conversación con Alejandro en referencia a lo que él creía, era su hijo. Esta vez no se alteró. Había tenido varios días para digerir la noticia.

\- Por mi madre! Hasta yo me hubiera enfermado.

\- No exageres Fes, tú no puedes enfermarte. Eres un dios.

\- Era un decir. Pero entonces… hay una nueva pista de… tu hijo.

Shion bajo la mirada y cruzó los brazos.

\- Todo me regresa a Asgard y eso me preocupa.

\- Por qué? Ustedes tienen buenas relaciones con Hilda y Siegfried, o no? Si les pides ayuda…

Shion dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás.

\- En realidad… estamos en la cuerda floja con ellos por varias razones. No quiero tener que enviar a nadie, pero desgraciadamente deberé hacerlo para otros asuntos. Solo después del bendito compromiso que ya lo tengo hasta la coronilla podré hacerlo

\- Jajaja Hablas como papa celoso. Ustedes mismos fueron los de la idea. Te aseguro que Hades hubiera estado más que feliz de no ponerse en este predicamento. – dijo Fes – Además ya viste los cambios que ha tenido Shaina? Esta preciosa! Hasta parece una chica normal y feliz.

\- Eso es lo que me preocupa. Que se entusiasme de más y al final le rompan su corazón. – dijo – Fes, la verdad ya no sé qué pensar. Quiero que sea feliz, pero porque carambas no se fijó en uno de aquí adentro? Hubiera sido más fácil todo.

\- Tal vez porque ella no es fácil en absoluto. Se necesita un tipo específico de hombre para conquistarla y controlarla

\- Lo se… pero Minos? En serio?

\- No la querías para ti verdad? – pregunto Fes muy serio

\- Qué? No! Ella tampoco es mi tipo! Además…

\- Ya se ya se… aquí todos son como tus hijos bla bla bla. Solo era una duda.

Los últimos rayos de sol se filtraron por la ventana alumbrando algo que brillaba en el tapete junto a la cama.

\- Quieres un poco más de te amigo? En cualquier momento tu celadora vendrá y me va a correr.

\- Si Fes gracias

Fes fue hasta la mesita más cercana al objeto brillante, le sirvió el té y se arrodillo para recogerlo. Lo vio de reojo y lo metió a su bolsillo.

Siguieron platicando de otros temas hasta que fue la hora de la cena.

 **Junio 4, 7 pm**

 **Aposentos del Patriarca**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia**

Shaina retiró la charola de ambos hombres e instó a Fes a salir para dejar descansar a Shion. Este le lanzó una mirada divertida como diciéndole "te lo dije", pero obedeció y cerró los ojos lo que le pareció aún más divertido a fes. En que otra era se había visto que un Kyōkō obedeciera ordenes de un sanbōchō.

Fes salió detrás de Shaina quien lo convidó a acompañarlos a la mesa a ella y los niños.

\- Maestro Fes! – gritaron ambos niños corriendo a abrazarlo.

\- Kiki! Sammy! Como se han portado chicuelos? – dijo correspondiendo al abrazo

\- Yo me porto muy bien, verdad Shaina? – preguntó Sammy

\- Pues… te diré – contestó sentándose a la mesa

\- A ti ni te pregunto Kiki… ya vi que te pusieron los grilletes de Mu – bromeó Fes – hasta te veo más delgado.

Kiki bajo la cabeza derrotado.

\- No lo vuelvo a hacer Maestro. – dijo – Subir y bajar las escaleras como un niño normal cansa mucho.

\- Pero la pancita ya te bajo. Alrato estarás igual de fuerte y marcado como tu maestro. – dijo Fes

\- No si se la pasa haciendo trampa con sus vegetales – señaló Shaina – A cenar niños!.

Los dos obedecieron y se pusieron a platicar con Fes como grandes amigos. Sammy le contaba todo lo que había aprendido desde la última vez que lo había visto, y Kiki los logros que tenía gracias a su nueva condición física.

Fes ya había cenado junto a Shion, pero aun así comió un poco más con los niños, dándoles una lección de nutrición tan divertida, que ambos comieron sus vegetales sin chistar y sin hacer trampa.

\- Cuantos hijos tienes? – preguntó Sammy a Fes

\- Uhhh… no tengo hijos. – Contesto Fes sonriendo

\- Por qué?

\- Sammy! Que preguntas son esas? – reprendió Shaina

\- Déjala… La curiosidad a su edad es normal – dijo Fes – No todos los matrimonios tienen hijos Sammy. A veces, es mejor no tenerlos.

Sammy iba a decir algo, pero Shaina la interrumpió.

\- Si ya terminaste Sammy, Podrías hacerme el favor de avisar a la cocina que traigan el postre que está en el congelador y cuatro platos?

Sammy abrió grandes sus ojos verdes

\- Cuatro? Yo también voy a comer postre?

\- Comiste tus vegetales y tus modales han sido impecables. Así que comerás postre.

\- Y Kiki también?

\- Kiki también comió sus vegetales y se ha portado muy bien. Su entrenamiento ha mejorado y no le hará daño un poco – dijo Shaina – Ve.

\- Con permiso. – dijo Sammy bajándose de la silla y haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

\- Puedo acompañarla? – preguntó Kiki

\- Adelante.

\- Permiso!

Ambos niños salieron del comedor dejando a Fes y a Shaina solos.

\- Crecen muy rápido. Por qué la interrumpiste? – pregunto Fes

\- Anda un poco sensible respecto a sus padres y a que nadie la quiere – susurró Shaina – Intento distraerla cuando me doy cuenta para que no la vea triste. Me parte el alma cuando sucede.

Fes se recargó en la mesa.

\- Ya intentaste contactar a su padre de nuevo?

\- No, pero ha confirmado su aparición en el compromiso. No se me va a escapar ahí. – dijo en un tono que le sugirió a Fes que no iba a ser nada bueno.

\- Recuerda que estás hablando del hermano de Athena, por lo que le debes respeto.

Shaina se recargó en su asiento.

\- El respeto se gana Fes. Y después de lo que le hizo a la mama de Sammy…

\- Creí que no sabías quienes eran sus padres.

Shaina guardó silencio.

\- De su padre lo deduje yo. Y su mamá…

\- Su mamá qué?

\- Tengo la sospecha que… ella fue la que me… ayudo a salvarme de Ares la última vez. – dijo con voy casi inaudible

\- Como dices?

\- Yo… la vi en sueños varias noches antes de ese día… en el video, yo la reconocí. El mismo cabello largo y anaranjado. Tiene el mismo color de cosmos que Sammy…

\- Tienes algún nombre? Alguna idea de cómo localizarla?

Shaina se cruzó de brazos.

\- Becca… mas no creo que esté viva.

\- Becca… Becca… porque me suena ese nombre? – dijo Fes tratando de recordar

\- Yo intente buscarla en la base de datos de los poseedores de cosmos pero no encontré nada – dijo – Obviamente no lo he hecho lo suficientemente bien.

\- O no has sabido como buscar. – dijo Fes sacando una pequeña libreta de su bolsillo trasero para anotar todo – En cuanto tenga un tiempo libre, te ayudaré.

Shaina iba a contestar cuando los niños entraron junto a un empleado de la cocina sosteniendo una charola con pay de limón hecho con galletas.

Los cuatro comieron del pay con un vaso de leche fría, y Shaina los mando a la cama antes de encontrarse con Fes en la terraza de su oficina. Cerro la puerta con llave, sirvió un poco de café para ambos y se sentaron.

\- Quiero suponer que en esta habitación nadie entra más que tú. – dijo Fes

\- Así es. Esta es la única llave – dijo mostrándosela – Últimamente siento que ya no puedo hablar con nadie a solas sin que haya alguien espiando.

\- Eso se llama tener la conciencia sucia – se burló Fes

\- O que hay mucha gente metiche aquí arriba – respondió Shaina – Como esta todo en Columbus?

\- El verano está entrando, así que esta caluroso y húmedo, pero eso trae más clientes. Poseidón anda feliz con su nuevo Dragón del Mar y…

\- Que dijiste? – pregunto sorprendida – Kanon lo sabe?

\- No lo creo. – dijo – Nadie fuera de los otros seis generales y los que estuvimos de mirones en su ceremonia lo saben. Por qué preguntas?

\- No… por nada. Simple curiosidad. – contesto Shaina

\- Lo que me recuerda… No perdiste nada?

\- Perder? No… Yo no he perdido… – dijo tocándose la máscara, su diadema, su anillo –oh-oh

Fes asintió, tomó la mano izquierda de Shaina y le puso el anillo del destino que se le había caído en la habitación de Shion.

\- Quieres explicármelo? – pregunto Fes

Shaina negó con la cabeza. Fes le quito la máscara con suavidad para poder verla a los ojos.

\- Solo hay dos maneras de que ese anillo salga.

\- Dos? Tu solo me dijiste uno!

\- Sí, porque era el más factible. Romper el compromiso porque la relación no funcionó o dar el siguiente paso obvio y entonces… - vio la cara culpable de Shaina – Ay no! No lo hiciste!.

Shaina se mordió el labio.

\- Shaina?

\- Si?

\- Te… te casaste… con Minos?

Los colores se le subieron al rostro y no pudo contestar. No quería mentirle pero tampoco sabía si debía decirle la verdad.

\- Te prometo no decirle a Shion si eso te tranquiliza. –dijo- Solo quiero saber que está pasando.

Shaina suspiro.

\- Sí.

\- Cuando? Dónde?

\- El mismo día que Shion fue por mí a Oslo. Nos cacharon justo cuando regresábamos y…

\- Nos?

\- Hades estaba ahí.

Fes se levantó súbitamente de su asiento.

\- Hades sabe que ustedes se casaron y no se lo comunicó a Athena?

\- Noooooooooo – dijo intentando tranquilizarlo - nadie lo sabe. Solo tú y…

\- Y…?

\- Anteros.

Ahora fue Fes el que suspiró y se derrumbó en su asiento.

\- Por todos los dioses olímpicos! Shion va a matarme!

\- Nooo… No le digas. – suplicó – el Compromiso está muy próximo y después todo estará bien… Por favor.

\- Todo es mi culpa. No debí ponerles esos anillos. – Dijo poniéndose ambas manos sobre la cabeza

Shaina le puso con suavidad una mano sobre la suya.

\- Fue lo mejor que pudiste haber hecho. – dijo Shaina – Y te lo agradeceré de por vida.

\- Es que no lo estás comprendiendo. – insistió Fes – Se suponía que no te iban a dejar hacer nada más allá de juguetear con Minos. No tenía que pasar del estúpido compromiso Shaina!

Shaina lo soltó.

\- Que quieres decir?.

\- El compromiso solo les daría tiempo de paz a Hades con Athena mientras jugaban a las manitas sudadas porque a los dioses les causaba gracia, pero nunca darían su consentimiento para llegar más lejos. Es antinatural y contra la ley!. – dijo Fes.

\- No es cierto.

\- Shaina, me conoces. No te mentiría.

Shaina se levantó y se abrazó sin saber qué hacer. Fes era imparcial. El no tenía por qué mentirle.

\- Shion lo sabe?

\- No lo creo. No me ha comentado nada. Además… Tu posición aquí en el santuario estaría en peligro por la ley que dice que Ningún dios podrá tener dentro de su Elite a miembros que estén enlazados sentimentalmente con otros miembros de Elite de dioses antagónicos.

Eso Shaina ya lo sabía. Hera le había hecho el favor de decírselo.

\- Lo sé. – contestó

\- Y entonces? En cuanto se enteren en el olimpo ellos van a…

\- Nadie tiene por que enterarse Fes. – dijo volteando a verlo – Pero si existe algún problema pues renuncio y listo.

\- Shaina! No puedes hacer eso! Estas pensando hormonalmente no con la cabeza. – dijo Fes

\- Tal vez, pero pensar de otro modo no me ha funcionado tampoco – dijo cambiando un poco su expresión – Espero que tú me apoyes en caso de tener problemas. Después de todo ya lo dijiste, tu nos diste los anillos. Y Espero que Shion me apoye porque yo no era miembro de la Elite cuando conocí a Minos. Uso eso de pretexto para obligarme a subir de puesto.

Fes se quedó callado.

\- Hay algo más verdad? Algo que no me estás diciendo. Estas demasiado tranquila. – dijo Fes mirándola a los ojos.

Shaina le lanzó una sonrisa parecida a la de Minos que no auguraba nada bueno.

\- Sí, pero no te voy a decir.

\- Shaina!

\- Solo quiero que me apoyes. Cuando todo estalle, te necesito de mi lado. Lo harás?

Fes la miro con suspicacia.

\- Estas conspirando contra Athena?

\- No

\- Provocaras alguna guerra con eso?

\- No

\- Harás enojar a Shion?

\- Un poquito

Ahora Fes la miró con un poco de temor.

\- No es nada malo. – dijo Shaina riendo – Quita esa cara.

\- No puedo. Ya me preocupaste.

\- Mejor… dime que me harás un favor extra.

\- Pues… eso depende.

\- Invité a Vahu y a Jely pero dijeron que Zeus no los dejó…

\- Ahhh Jajaja eso si te lo puedo conceder. Yo me los traigo y yo los devuelvo. De Zeus me encargo yo.

Shaina aplaudió emocionada.

\- Ahora cuéntame todas las aventuras que pasaste desde la boda Shaina. Tienes fotos que me puedas mostrar?

Shaina y Fes estuvieron mucho tiempo platicando al respecto antes de que fuera la hora de dormir. Tenía que convencerlo de darle su apoyo o eso iba a ser un completo desastre.

 **Junio 4, 8 pm**

 **Departamento de Thes y Gigi**

 **Paris, Francia.**

Fler estaba preparando los cheques para los proveedores frente a la caja registradora de la boutique cuando comenzó a escuchar ruidos extraños en el departamento. La tienda ya estaba cerrada y no había visto entrar a Thes, aunque eso no era raro, pues podría haber entrado por la puerta principal hacia el departamento y no necesariamente pasar por la tienda. Aun así también podría ser un ladrón de los que le había hablado Isaak.

Tomó una de las filosas tijeras de corte que tenía Thes en su taller y comenzó a subir cuidadosamente las escaleras sin hacer ruido. La puerta estaba abierta y la luz encendida. Con mucho cuidado para no alertar al ladrón siguió el ruido del abrir y cerrar de puertas y cajones hasta su habitación. De nuevo la puerta estaba abierta y la luz encendida.

Dio un suspiro de alivio al reconocer a la dueña del trasero que se veía por sobre la cama. Parecía que Thes no la había escuchado entrar y pronto se dio cuenta, al acercarse un poco más, que era porque traía sus audífonos puestos. Le tocó el hombro y Thes dio un brinco tan alto que alcanzo a golpearse con uno de los cajones más altos de la cajonera.

\- Ouch! Fler! Me diste un buen susto! – dijo sobándose la cabeza cerrando los cajones – Te voy a poner un maldito cascabel! Con esa pulsera no logro sentirte cuando vienes.

Fler bajo la cabeza hacia la pulsera que Lyfia le había prestado.

\- Jejeje aunque me pusieras cascabel, no lo oirías porque tienes tu escandalo puesto – contestó – Se puede saber que estás haciendo con mi ropa?

\- Oops.

Fler se dio cuenta que toda la ropa obscura había desaparecido tanto de su closet como sus cajones. La única ropa que tenía colgada era la que ella había seleccionado cuidadosamente para su nueva vida con Camus. Ropa colorida, de buen corte y buen gusto.

\- Que hiciste con mi ropa Thes? – dijo enojada – Regrésamela ahora mismo!

\- Eso no se va a poder. Ya se la llevaron.

\- Queeeeeeee?

\- La done.

Fler no supo cómo reaccionar.

\- Toda? Por qué?

\- Hoy en clase, recordé que los colores influyen en tu estado de ánimo y por ende el de tu bebe. Toda tu ropa era obscura que transmiten depresión, pesimismo y mala vibra. Entonces estuve pensando que tu bebe también se iba a deprimir y si eso sucedía, podía decidir no venir al mundo y yo si quiero conocerlo.

A Fler se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Hacía pocos días que habían descubierto que estaba embarazada y ya estaba reprobando como madre. Solo había estado pensando en ella y tenía que venir una tercera persona a decirle lo que estaba bien y lo que no.

\- En el artículo que estaba leyendo mientras me volaba la clase de economía, decía que está claro que los colores sí pueden cambiar nuestras emociones e influir en nuestro estado de ánimo, aunque sea en un pequeño tanto por ciento.

Ahora Fler miraba su guardarropa. Entendía lo que Thes le quería decir. Thes le mostro tres blusas de su closet

\- El rojo, naranja y amarillo son colores excitantes, que activan y dan energía. Incitan a la actividad y dan ánimo. Indicados para las personas que se sienten decaídas, con tendencia al desánimo como tu últimamente. – vio que Fler la escuchaba atentamente mientras Thes guardaba esas y sacaba otras - El verde, el azul y el violeta aportan tranquilidad e Incitan a la relajación. El verde, azul y violeta tienen un efecto de sedación y paz para la mente.

Fler comenzó a ver su guardarropa. Recordaba sus épocas felices cuando le encantaba vestirse de colores claros y muy femeninos y sonrió. Sacó un vestido color hueso que le gustaba mucho por su bordado en el cuello y las mangas hechas de guipur. Volteó a ver a Thes preguntándole con la mirada.

\- Los colores blancos y beige son colores neutros y fríos. Son símbolos claros de la pureza y la simplicidad pero no producen cambios emocionales y son perfectos para el verano por su efecto refrescante.

Fler sonrió cuando se fue hacia su color favorito: el rosa

\- Jajaja sabía que tarde o temprano irías hacia ese lado del closet. El color rosa claro transmite bondad, inocencia y buenas intenciones, aunque si lo usas mucho puede interpretarse como inmadurez. El rosa fuerte se toma como si fuera el rojo. Comprendes?

Fler asintió.

\- Yo no quiero que mi bebe se sienta triste o deprimido. Quiero un bebe alegre y risueño que este feliz de venir al mundo para que su mama lo ame mucho y lo consienta…

\- Y no te olvides de la tía loca… - dijo Thes emocionada

\- Si, como olvidarla si ya lo está cuidando mucho mejor que su mama – dijo Fler – Te prometo que de hoy en adelante cero tristeza. Por mi bebe me levantare sonriendo todos los días y veré al mundo de otro color.

Thes la abrazó con alegría.

\- Y eso incluye que no volverás a pintarte el pelo.

\- Noooo pero a mí me gusta!

\- Si pero el producto que usan puede hacerte daño.

\- No!

\- Si mira ven…

Thes la jalo hacia su habitación, donde Fler vio junto a la pila de libros de texto de Thes, otra pila de libros sobre embarazo aun en su empaque. Se veía que los acababa de comprar y aun no los había leído excepto uno llamado PRECAUCIONES EN EL EMBARAZO.

Fler alzó una ceja. No estaba exagerando un poco? Thes le mostro una página que estaba leyendo.

\- Ves? Dice: No usar Medicamentos para el acné, No tintes para cabellos, No cremas exfoliantes ni mascarillas ni cremas limpiadoras…

\- Válgame!

\- No ponerse uñas acrílicas, ni bañarse en la tina con agua caliente….

\- Noooo!

\- No puedes depilarte con crema o gel. Usa rastrillos.

\- Me muero! Thes no esperas que de verdad siga estas instrucciones verdad? Voy a parecer un Yeti!

\- Todo sea por mi hermosa sobrinita.

\- Ahijada

Los ojos de Thes se iluminaron

\- En serio?

\- Sip. Cuando nazca mi bebe tu serás su madrina.

Thes comenzó a brincar de alegría y a balbucear algo de su ropón, su traje de primera comunión y hasta su quinceañera antes de desaparecer en las escaleras. Fler regreso con ese libro a su habitación para leerlo completo. Ella también quería que su bebe, niño o niña, fuera tan apuesto como su padre, pero sin el corazón de hielo.

 **Junio 4, 12 pm**

 **Cabaña de Kanon**

 **Columbus Isle, Bahamas.**

Marín había terminado de atender a Laura temprano y se había puesto a hacer la limpieza de la cabaña. No era muy grande, pero aun así la arena se metía mucho con la brisa. Camus había entrado a platicar con Laura mientras Marín lo hacía y ella no tenía ningún problema con eso. Sabía que los días ahí se le estaban terminando y estaba pensando en que tenía que llevarle un regalo a Shion y Mayura, pues de no haberla enviado ahí a distraerse, posiblemente hubiera estado deprimida y llorona por su decepción amorosa, pero al conocer a Ío y hacerse amiga de él , había conocido un lado desconocido del género masculino y al mismo tiempo, había aprendido que no es la única que pasaba por eso y no sería la última. Podría enfrentarse a Aioria de forma tranquila y civilizada.

Camus interrumpió sus pensamientos.

\- Marín… Laura quiere verte.

\- Ya voy. – dijo dejando los implementos de limpieza en su lugar. – Ya la hiciste hablar?

\- No. Ella sigue igual. Haciéndose entender con mímica.

Marín asintió. No había mejoría entonces. Desde que había despertado cuatro días antes, ella solo escuchaba, asentía o negaba con la cabeza y de vez en cuando algunas palabras con mímica si requería algo.

Entro a la habitación y vio a Laura sentada en la cama con los pies hacia afuera, columpiando las piernas como si quisiera bajarse. Sabía que aún le dolían los pies y su muslo donde había sido apuñalada estaba débil y no se bajaría sin ayuda.

\- Hola de nuevo. – Laura le contesto con un hola con su mano derecha

\- Necesitas ayuda? – Laura hizo la señal que olía mal y quería bañarse.

\- Dame un minuto y me preparare – dijo Marín, pero Laura agitó la cabeza negativamente. Ella quería bañarse sola, pero necesitaba ayuda para desvestirse y entrar en la regadera pues su brazo izquierdo seguía siendo inútil por el dolor de las puñaladas – Ya entiendo. Déjame entonces traer la silla y preparar todo.

Laura le hizo una seña dándole a entender que quería ayuda para cepillarse el cabello y ponerse otra ropa porque quería verse bonita para Saga. Incluso se sonrojó cuando intento decir eso. No le gustaba ser dependiente de nadie sobre todo en algo tan personal.

Marín sonrió al comprender lo que quería decir y salió por un banquillo para meterla en la regadera. Así ella podría bañarse relativamente sola y solo necesitaría su ayuda de nuevo para salir de ahí. Fue por el papel film y la seda adhesiva y comenzó a quitarle todos los vendajes a Laura desechándolos en la basura. Cubrió los que aún tenían puntos con el papel film y le seda adhesiva para que los puntos no fueran a remojarse y dejo libres las demás. Sus quemadas y cortadas ya estaban bien. Habían sanado muy bien y no habría secuelas, aunque Saga extremaba precauciones, pero era más que lógico tratándose de Laura.

Le paso el brazo izquierdo por debajo del lado derecho y Laura pudo bajarse de la cama descalza. Aun no soportaba el mas mínimo rose en sus pies. Paso a Pasito, y recargándose en Marín lo más que pudo, Laura fue caminando hacia la regadera. Ahí Marín la ayudó a quitarse la camisa y la ropa interior y la dejo sentada en el banquillo. De espaldas a ella.

\- Solo te ayudare con tu cabello y brazo izquierdo. No debes hacer mucho esfuerzo y sé que te duele de solo alzarlo. – dijo Marín – En cuanto termine te dejare todo lo demás a ti y vendré cuando toques la pared, te parece.

Laura sonrió y le agradeció con la mirada. Era como si pudiera leerle la mente.

Marín se entretuvo lavándole el cabello y la parte izquierda del torso como si fuera una de sus niñas pequeñas. Estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo también cuando alguna de sus compañeras se hería y no podía moverse.

En cuanto termino con lo que dijo, salió del baño para darle privacidad al bañarse. Para Laura tomar ese baño de agua caliente se sintió como en la gloria. La ayudo a relajarse, a sentirse viva… y feliz. El jabón tenia aroma a fresas con crema y de inmediato se vio comiéndose un plato. Sonrió inadvertidamente al imaginarse el torso de Saga sirviendo de plato. Riendo de sus propias ocurrencias tocó la pared. Estaba lista para salir.

Marín regresó con una bata de baño que estaba segura era de Kanon, pues era de un color azul rey muy llamativo, se la colocó y con mucho cuidado regresaron a la cama donde Laura se sentó. Estaba impaciente por ponerse bonita para que pudiera verla Saga antes del almuerzo. Marín la ayudo a escoger la ropa interior y se puso una de las pijamas de camisa corta y short que ella le había comprado. Le daría más libertad de movimiento que la camisa que hasta ahora había usado.

Marín le ayudo a ponérsela y a secarse el cabello mientras lo cepillaba suavemente. Le hizo una trenza francesa hacia el lado izquierdo de la cara para que tapara su herida, le aplico de nuevo sus vendajes e iba a ponerle el ungüento para la cicatriz del pecho cuando Laura la detuvo. Ella quería saber que era lo que tenía ahí. Por qué le aplicaba eso?

\- Es para ayudar a regenerar el tejido. Borra las cicatrices desde adentro.

Laura seguía sin entender y pidió un espejo.

\- No creo que debas por el momento – dijo Marín, pero Laura se puso necia y frunció el ceño. Ella quería saber que era lo que tenía.

\- De acuerdo pero… recuerda que no te va a quedar así. Está muy fresca – Laura no la estaba escuchando. Casi le arrebató el espejo que Marín sacó de su bolsa para ver su pecho.

Marín dio dos pasos hacia atrás al ver la expresión de horror en el rostro de Laura. Un grito desgarrador salió de su garganta que hizo que tanto Camus, como Saga que estaba dormido llegaran corriendo y vieran a Laura luchando con Marín para liberar sus manos. El espejo se había hecho trizas al ser aventado contra la pared y con sus uñas se había rasguñado para intentar borrar la H que el maldito de Henry le había hecho.

Todo lo que había pasado desde su secuestro le llegaba de golpe: La tortura, los golpes, las humillaciones… y para colmo, la había marcado como de su propiedad.

\- Laura amor que pasa! – dijo Saga llegando junto a ella.

Laura comenzó a llorar y patear todo. Saga comprendió que intentaba hacerse daño y decidió sedarla. Con mucho trabajo, porque Laura había cerrado los ojos para no verlo y se retorcía con todas sus fuerzas, logro aplicarle una inyección que la fue calmando poco a poco, pero sus lágrimas y sollozos no dejaban de correr.

Tanto Camus como Saga estaban conmocionados. Creían que ya no verían a Laura en ese estado nunca más.

Saga se metió en la cama con ella y la abrazó conforme se quedaba dormida.

\- Marín, que sucedió? Que le hiciste?. Ella estaba bien cuando la deje – exclamó con fiereza

\- Ahora me culpas a mí? – preguntó Marín enfadada – Es el colmo! Ella es una maldita necia y yo soy la mala del cuento? Al carajo con todos ustedes.

Marín salió azotando la puerta de la recamara y corrió hacia el hotel. Al menos ahí había quien la hiciera reír y olvidar todas esas estupideces. Cuando Camus salió a hablar con Marín, ella ya no estaba.


	134. Chapter 134

**Capítulo 132**

 **Junio 4, 1.45 pm**

 **Cabaña de Kanon**

 **Columbus Isle, Bahamas.**

Marín corrió para olvidar su enfado. Corrió hacia el hotel pero se desvió hacia la playa. Siempre se veía con Ío en ese lugar y de ahí se dirigían a donde querían. Ella sabía que no estaría ahí hasta dentro de dos horas, pero no le importaba. Lo esperaría de ser necesario. Cerro los ojos cuando una brisa hizo que le entrara un poco de arena en los ojos. De todos modos ya sabía el camino. Siguió corriendo hasta que choco con algo que la hizo retroceder un paso y abrir los ojos a su pesar:

\- Pero que tenemos aquí – dijo la voz de un joven – Me parece que las chicas ya comenzaron a llegar a la fiesta.

Marín se tomó un tiempo para limpiar sus ojos para poder abrirlos y cuando lo hizo se vio rodeada por cinco jóvenes que la veían de un modo que la hizo temblar. Se suponía que nadie iba a esa parte de la playa.

\- Esta vestida demasiado conservadora para mi gusto – dijo otro de ellos tomándola por los antebrazos

Marín intento zafarse e incluso encendió su cosmo pero sorprendentemente el joven también lo hizo y ella no estaba a la par de él.

\- Vaya Vaya! La nena sabe usar su cosmo muchachos… Sera una satélite perdida? – pregunto Sorrento

\- No soy una satélite. Soy una Saint de Athena así que les sugiero que me suelten – dijo Marín

\- Uyuyuyyyy ya me pusieron a temblar muchachos – dijo Isaak empinándose la botella de ron que traía en la mano – Será esta la amiguita del jefe?

\- No creo – contesto Krishna – Ya tendrías a Minos de Grifo pateándote las pelotas. Dicen que no se separa de ella ni un momento.

\- Maldito mandilón – dijo Bian quien era el que la tenía sujeta – Ni que estuvieran tan buenas.

Kasa le vio descaradamente el trasero a Marín, ganándose una patada en la espinilla de parte de ella. Se fue aullando de dolor mientras los otros cuatro se burlaban de él.

\- Bueno bueno… a todo esto… como se llama la nena? – dijo Sorrento tomándole la cara

\- Que idiota eres a veces Sorrento – dijo Bian – Para que carajos tienes la base de datos en tu celular.

\- Jaja, lo siento. Tanto ron no me deja pensar con claridad – dijo Sorrento sacando su Smartphone

\- Yo digo que eres un idiota los 365 días del año – dijo Isaak burlándose

\- Tu cállate tuerto!

Marín solo roló los ojos. No estaba ni tantito asustada. Podían ser poderosos, pero estaban borrachos. Eso le daba un poco de ventaja.

\- Soy Marín de Águila. Caballero de Plata. – dijo Marín – Podrían soltarme?

\- Mmm… solo si tomas de esta botella – dijo Krishna acercándole una botella a medio tomar.

\- Guacala. Yo no voy a tomar nada que tenga sus babas – dijo Marín haciendo la cara para el lado contrario. – No tienen por lo menos un vaso?

\- Uy! Nos resultó princesa la nena! – dijo Kasa – Porque no la sueltas y así jugamos al gato y al aguilita Jajaja

Bian la soltó pero le dio una palmada en la nuca a Kasa

\- No pudiste decir algo como tiburones o barracudas? Somos Generales Marinos idiota! Un miserable minino persiguiendo a una palomita…

\- Un Águila – Interrumpió Marín.

\- Ya, ya. un minino y un águila que… Momento. Eso me parece familiar… - dijo Kasa – Que no en el santuario corrían rumores de…

\- Oh por Poseidón! Jajaja pero si ya me acordé! – dijo Bian – El escándalo de un dorado con una plateada!

Marín apretó los puños. Como diablos sabían ellos de su relación con Aioria? Eso era demasiado humillante. Se dio la vuelta y camino hacia el lado contrario de donde había llegado.

Los cinco generales no parecían querer dejarla en paz y comenzaron a seguirla.

\- Vamos! No te enojes! – dijo Isaak

\- Mejor muéstranos lo que has aprendido con el - dijo Bian dándole un codazo a Sorrento

\- O mejor si quieres te demostramos porque nosotros somos mejores que los dorados de Athena. – contestó este ultimo

\- Porque no se van a chupar limón y me dejan en paz? – respondió Marín caminando más rápido.

\- Uyyy la princesa tiene agallas… justo como nos gustan – contesto Kasa

Marín comenzó a tener miedo. Eran cinco contra ella. Sabía que estaban jugando, pero en cuanto el juego se acabara no sabía que podían hacerle.

Dónde diablos estaba Ío cuando lo necesitaba? Esos generales estaban visiblemente intoxicados y no parecía que fueran a dejar la jarra pronto.

Comenzó a correr hacia donde podía ver el hotel, cuando unos metros más adelante el montículo que acababa de pisar se movió bajo sus pies haciendo que ella casi cayera estrepitosamente pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, una mano firme la sujetó de la cintura suspendiéndola en el aire con una sola mano.

Ella volteo asombrada y se topó con unos ojos cubiertos con unos lentes obscuros y un cabello castaño corto propiedad de un apuesto joven de no más de 25 años, delgado pero musculoso.

\- Tal vez deberías fijarte por donde caminas – dijo sin soltarla

Su voz se escuchaba mucho más educada que la de los otros cinco y había algo familiar en ella que no pudo realmente definir.

\- Buena Atrapada Aleix! – Gritó Bian

\- No la dejes ir! – Gritó Isaak mientras muy despacio tanto el como sus compañeros se acercaban a ellos.

Marín miró a su captor con una súplica en sus ojos y él la puso con cuidado sobre la arena soltándola completamente. Por puro instinto se puso detrás de él y Aleix entendió el mensaje:

\- Que creen que están haciendo? – preguntó mientras con un brazo protegía a Marín

\- Oh Vamos! No nos quites la diversión tan pronto. – reclamo Sorrento

\- No creo que acosar a nadie pueda ser divertido – dijo – Lárguense a buscar a alguien que quiera complacerlos

\- Eres un aguafiestas – reclamo Isaak

\- Seré un aguafiestas pero aun soy tu superior – dijo Aleix haciéndoles ver con una sonrisa que disfrutaba sobremanera joderles – Váyanse a ver porque Ío no ha llegado.

\- Dijo que iba a ir a avisarle a no sé quién que cancelaria su cita de hoy – menciono Bian – Por tanto no sabemos dónde está.

\- Pues búsquenlo. No puede estar lejos. Es una Isla minúscula – Ordenó Aleix

Los cinco se miraron y comenzaron a dar la vuelta y alejarse de ellos.

\- Estábamos mejor con Kanon – dijo Sorrento

\- Nah! Estábamos mejor sin un Dragón del Mar – corrigió Isaak – El putito del Kanon es demasiado voluble

\- Jajaja eso lo dices porque te mando a la otra dimensión – se burló Bian – pero bien que es tu ídolo

\- Jajaja si es cierto – menciono Krishna – Pero… si de todos modos tenemos que regresar… y si vamos por unas cervezas? Con el Ron me da mucho calor

\- Secundo la moción – dijo Sorrento

Marín cayo de rodillas rendida. No se había dado cuenta que había estado tensando su cuerpo todo ese tiempo.

\- Gracias. – dijo – La verdad no estaba segura de lo que debía hacer.

Aleix la miro un momento. Estaba casi seguro de que la había visto en algún lado antes.

\- Te pido disculpas. – dijo Aleix – Al parecer su anterior superior los dejaba hacer lo que les daban la gana y los tenía muy consentidos. Yo no apruebo ese tipo de conductas, pero apenas me estoy incorporando a sus filas.

\- Así que la culpa es de Kanon? – pregunto Marín

\- Yo digo que Sí, pero tampoco lo conozco así que no puedo juzgar – dijo sentándose en la arena e invitándola a hacer lo mismo.

Por un momento Marín dudo, pero en realidad por alguna razón, no se sentía en peligro con ese chico. Era extraño pero… más bien sentía como si estuviera con un viejo amigo, alguien con quien ya tuviera confianza. Decidió sentarse un momento.

\- Aunque viéndolo bien también es culpa tuya. Nunca viste el letrero de no pasar? – menciono Aleix

\- Ío dijo que eso era para los extraños. – se defendió

\- Ahhh…. Conoces a Ío? – pregunto el castaño

\- Es mi amigo – contestó – El único que tengo en esta isla.

Aleix se acostó en la arena con las manos bajo la nuca.

\- Entonces tú debes ser con quien se escapa de sus deberes todos los días – dijo

Marín se ruborizo. Eso no es lo que Ío le había dicho.

\- Lo lamento.

\- No lo hagas. – dijo Aleix – Poseidón dice que le ha hecho mucho bien después de la ruptura con su última novia que lo había dejado en el camino de la amargura. Todo por una noche de calentura con uno de esos cinco locos que además ni siquiera la quería. Solo fue un acostón según dice Bian.

\- Un acoston es un acoston. Sigue siendo un engaño y yo tampoco lo perdonaría. – dijo Marín recordando su situación

\- A veces, es mejor perdonar y no guardar rencor porque ninguno estamos exentos de caer en tentación. – dijo Aleix – O acaso me vas a decir que tu no lo has hecho?

\- Sí. Si te lo voy a decir porque mis valores son los responsables de que yo solo haya tenido a un hombre en mi vida. – contesto Marín en tono vehemente

\- Y como te funcionó eso? – pregunto Aleix

Marín lo miro por un momento y comenzó a temblar y a sollozar. Había sido un día de perros y que ahora justamente le preguntara eso…

\- Lo siento… no fue mi intención… - dijo Aleix incorporándose mientras Marín agachaba la cabeza

\- Es que no es justo. – dijo – Yo si me guardé para él y después me entero que no fue sincero. De verdad creí en él.

\- Ouch. Y ya hablaste con él? – pregunto Aleix extendiéndole un pañuelo

\- No. Aun no – contesto Marín

\- Tienes pruebas de que te fue infiel?

\- No.

\- Como lo supiste?

\- Lo escuché. – dijo Marín agachando la cabeza – Incluso se rumora que tiene una hija.

\- Y él lo sabe?

Marín volteo a verlo.

\- Qué?

\- A veces los hombres no tenemos la menor idea que tenemos algún… detalle fuera de las relaciones, y cuando alguien más lo sabe, nos tachan de padres desnaturalizados. Jajaja

Marín se tomó el atrevimiento de darle un golpe en la cabeza como si fueran viejos amigos

\- Hey! No lo decía por mí!

\- Pues por si acaso. – dijo Marín cruzándose de brazos – Ya veo que Shaina tiene razón al decir que todos los hombres son iguales.

\- Ouch… quien es esa tal Shaina? Otra amargada?

Marín lo miro furiosa.

\- A ella no la metas en esta conversación – dijo para después sonreír – A menos que quieras que tu jefe se enoje. Tus compañeros parecen creer que la defiende mucho.

Aleix dejo de sonreír.

\- Ahhh te refieres a "esa" Shaina. Bah!

\- Qué? La conoces?

\- Me han puesto al tanto de su "situación". No estoy ni a favor, ni en contra. – dijo en un tono bastante hostil para el gusto de Marín.

Iba a contestar pero alcanzó a ver a Ío que venía corriendo mientras agitaba su mano para llamar su atención. Aleix lo vio también, así que le tomo y beso la mano para sorpresa de Marín.

\- Antes de que llegue tu "amigo" te doy un consejo: Habla con tu novio y hazle creer que están a mano, que tu también tuviste algo con alguien más. Si el acepta que tu hayas estado con alguien más para quedar a mano y que hagan borrón y cuenta nueva, su amor estará comprobado. Si el comienza a reclamarte, sabrás que el amor solo va en una sola dirección, pues debe haber igualdad en una pareja tanto en derechos, como obligaciones… y eso incluye el perdón de los errores.

Ío los alcanzó y se llevó a Marín a un lado mientras Aleix volvía a su posición original de estar acostado en la playa. Marín no pudo menos que agradecer en silencio el consejo de su extraño salvador. Tendría mucho para pensar esa tarde.

 **Junio 4, 6 pm**

 **Cabaña de Kanon**

 **Columbus Isle, Bahamas.**

Camus y Saga prepararon un almuerzo ligero y ambos comieron en la cama con Laura, que había dejado de llorar tiempo después de que Saga la tranquilizara con sus palabras, sus besos y sus mismos e incluso con su cosmos. Ahora, gracias a un tranquilizante que le había dado Saga había dormido lo suficiente, y cuando abrió los ojos se incorporó en la cama.

\- Cariño, necesitas algo? – pregunto Camus acercándose.

Saga también se acercó pero más lentamente. Los veía con tranquilidad, parpadeando un poco como si quisiera tratar de entender.

\- Cuanto tiempo… llevo aquí? – preguntó

Camus volteo a ver a Saga, quien asintió ligeramente mientras se acercaba a la cama haciendo que se dibujara una pequeña sonrisa en la cara de Laura.

\- Once días – contestó Camus

Laura recogió su pierna aun vendada con la puñalada que Henry le dio. Suavemente toco la venda, como si fuera la primera vez que la viera.

\- Porque no me ayudo si yo soy su sobrina? porque dejo que él me hiciera todo esto? – pregunto casi en un susurro.

\- De quien estás hablando cariño? – pregunto Camus

\- Hernando. – dijo tocándose ahora la venda del hombro - El dejó que Henry me hiciera todo eso, y no me ayudo. Él estaba ahí. No tuvo piedad.

Camus y Saga se vieron mutuamente. Saga le había contado todo lo que había visto y vivido en la casa de Henry, incluyendo la forma en la que Hernando suplicó por su vida.

\- No lo sabemos Cariño, pero ya estas a salvo aquí entre nosotros – respondió Camus

\- A salvo de que, si él siempre me va encontrar y cada vez va ser peor – dijo Laura volteando a verlo a los ojos – Si no le importó cuando yo tenía catorce años, ahora menos.

Saga le acaricio la mejilla con suavidad. Laura cerro los ojos para disfrutar esa pequeña caricia.

\- Amor... él no está aquí. Ya está muy lejos… - dijo Saga en tono tranquilizador.

Laura miró a Saga.

\- Porque no me mato, le di suficientes motivos y oportunidades, porque?

Saga le tomo la cara con ambas manos.

\- Tu querías morir? Era eso? – Le preguntó

Laura movió la cabeza negativamente. Sus ojos comenzaban a reaccionar a sus sentimientos amenazando con llorar pero sin llegar a hacerlo.

\- No, pero no entiendo. Ya no estoy segura de nada. Porque no termino lo que empezó cuando yo era niña? Al fin y al cabo estaba drogada y no me podía defender, porque? No tiene sentido… Nada tiene sentido…

Camus voltea a ver a Saga. Acaso había algo más que ellos no supieran? Aprovecho el momento en que Saga le decía algunas cosas a Laura al oído para ir a la cocina y regresar con algo en la mano.

\- Hace rato olvide darte tu postre porque te has portado muy bien. – dijo abriendo el envoltorio y dejando ver una barra de chocolate blanco con galletas oreo que había comprado la última vez que fueron a la tienda

Los ojos de Laura se iluminaron como si fuera una niña pequeña.

\- Gracias – dijo mientras agarraba la barra de chocolate y comenzaba a chuparla, disfrutando de su sabor como si fuera la cosa más deliciosa del universo.

De pronto los miro como preguntándose si eran reales o no. Su mente estaba hecha un caos. No dejo de chupar su chocolate. Parecía que las endorfinas que estaba liberando su cerebro le estaban dando fuerzas para preguntar lo que necesitaba aclararse a sí misma.

\- Yo recuerdo o al menos eso creo, que ustedes fueron los que me sacaron de ese… lugar, verdad?

\- Sí. Nosotros fuimos – contesto Camus

Laura se quedó en silencio unos segundos asimilando la información.

\- Exactamente… en qué estado me encontraron? Lo recuerdo todo borroso… fragmentos aquí y allá…

Camus volteo a ver a Saga.

\- Dile la verdad – dijo Saga

\- Estabas… bastante herida, estabas alucinando bajo la influencia de alguna droga… y…

\- Y?

\- Te habían… disfrazado.

\- De qué? – pregunto Laura dejando el chocolate en la mano – Disfrazada de qué?

Camus trago saliva.

\- De… colegiala.

Laura inhaló profundamente y se le quedo viendo a Camus.

\- Gracias.

Camus ya la vio más tranquila y decidió salir y dejarlos solos antes de que Saga lo corriera con la mirada, por lo que le toma la mano a Laura, se la apretó en forma amistosa, y dio la media vuelta para salir.

Laura se le quedo viendo a su chocolate en la mano.

\- No entiendo. Porque Henry me tuvo que mandar a ese lugar?

Camus volteó y regresó junto a Laura.

\- Uhhh... por pocos huevos, cabrión, HDP...

Saga reprendió a Camus con la mirada y este tuvo que voltear para otro lado.

\- No le basto con todo lo que me hizo? – dijo mientras con su mano acariciaba la gasa con la que le cubrían la herida en el pecho. Su voz se entrecortó cuando volvió a preguntar - y porque me tenía que marcar el pecho? Porque lo tenía que hacer porque?

Camus suspiró y decidió dejarle de nuevo el trabajo a Saga de tranquilizarla y salir de la habitación. Eran preguntas que él no podía contestar y que lo único que hacía era darle ganas de ir al inframundo a buscar a Henry y meterle una estalactita de hielo por el c.

Laura volteó a mirar a Saga.

\- Dime porque? Porque alguien hace todo eso?

\- No lo sé amor. No lo sé. – dijo Saga dándole un suave beso en los labios - Pero te prometo que pronto no tendrás esa cicatriz, pero si vuelves a hacer lo que hiciste en la mañana, tendrás muchas más por tus rasguños. eso quieres?

Laura negó con la cabeza.

\- No, no quiero, no quiero tener eso – dijo suavemente

\- Entonces prométeme que seguirás mis indicaciones. Confías en mí?

\- Si

\- Qué bueno. Te prometo, no, te juro! que tu cicatriz será casi imperceptible antes de que regresemos a casa. Me convidas chocolate?

Laura lo escondió atrás de su espalda.

\- No! Es mío!

\- Mmm… y si hacemos trueque?

\- No! Me lo dieron a mí!

\- Y si… Te cambio una mordidita de tu chocolate por un besito?

Los ojos de Laura se abrieron y una sonrisa ilumino su rostro.

\- Pero… no tengo suficiente chocolate para todos los que quiero. – dijo ensenándole los ¾ de barra que le quedaba.

Saga sonrió y comenzó a besarla, hasta que ambos terminaron abrazados y felices.

Casi una hora más tarde Camus veía el horizonte desde la puerta principal de la casa. Ya comenzaba a anochecer y no había señal de Marín por ningún lado. Saga, quien había salido de la recamara por un poco de agua, vio a su amigo y se dirigió hacia él.

\- Preocupado?

\- Un poco

\- No debiste hablarle así – dijo Saga – Sabes que ella no tiene culpa alguna.

\- Lo sé. Suelo pensar mejor las cosas y lo sabes, pero este calor no me ayuda mucho. Me está matando lentamente. – contestó Camus – Creí que Laura ya estaba bien.

\- Su cuerpo está reaccionando muy bien pero hay muchas cosas que tardaran mucho mucho más en recuperarse. – confesó – Tal vez es tiempo de que te vayas.

\- Me corres?

\- No, pero conforme avance junio, el calor se va a hacer tan insoportable que no estarás a gusto aquí. – dijo Saga – Laura estará bien conmigo. Además tienes que ir al compromiso de Shaina

Camus lo miro por unos segundos y regreso a vigilar el camino.

\- Está bien. – asintió – De todos modos Laura parece responder más a tus estímulos que los míos. Me iré tan pronto pueda arreglarlo.

\- Gracias Amigo. Te prometo que la cuidare bien.

\- Lo se… Podrás quedarte tu solo?

\- Claro que sí. Iras a buscarla?

\- Al menos lo intentaré. – dijo Camus – Aioria me mataría si le pasara algo. Y Shaina también.

\- Ve con cuidado y si necesitas ayuda, avísame a través de tu cosmos.

\- Lo haré

Camus comenzó a caminar sobre la carretera hasta llegar al hotel. Nadie le impidió el paso, pues estaban bastante ocupados con un grupo de 40 personas llegando.

\- Y ahora donde diablos la busco – pensó moviendo la cabeza para ambos lados.

Paso por la boutique, por el restaurante, por la alberca… Nada. Ni rastros de ella.

\- Sera que Ío se la llevó a algún otro lado?

Se encamino a la playa iluminada de antorchas Tiki. De lado izquierdo, el bar de la playa estaba abierto y había un especial de bebidas, por lo que estaba atascado de gente.

De lado derecho se veía un grupo de jóvenes alrededor de una fogata con un reproductor que tocaba música de Rammstein mientras sus miembros parecían pasarla bien. Pero no vio a Marín por ningún lado.

Iba a regresar por donde venía cuando de frente se topó con la persona menos esperada: Isaak de Kraken, quien venia del bar con dos bebidas frías en la mano.

\- Vaya, vaya… pero miren nada más que nos trajo la marea. – dijo – Nuestro queridísimo ex maestro.

Camus tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para parecer totalmente indiferente.

\- Isaak…

\- Que te trae por estos lares tan acalorados? – dijo Isaak tranquilamente – Estas aquí de luna de miel?

\- No creo que sea de tu incumbencia. Estoy buscando a alguien. – dijo

\- Ay no! Apoco ya te robaron a Fler otra vez? – dijo con claras ganas de provocarlo – Debe ser que no eres suficientemente hombre para ella que tiene que buscar por otro lado.

\- Cállate.

\- No, no. Ya sé. Eres demasiado frio en la cama. Jajaja

Camus no estaba de humor como para aguantar las claras agresiones verbales de su ex alumno. Encendió su cosmos. Si Isaak quería pelear, el respondería.

Isaak también lo encendió y pronto sus cinco compañeros los rodeaban.

\- No tienes ningún derecho de hablar de Fler de esa manera – dijo

\- Yo hablo de quien yo quiera como me venga en gana. – respondió Isaak – Te llegaron las fotos? Jajaja yo creo que sí, porque por tu culpa me la pase vagando en el limbo de la otra dimensión de Kanon. De no ser porque Poseidón lo obligo a sacarme de ahí, ahí seguiría.

\- Isaak, no hagan ninguna tontería – dijo Kasa en un susurro – Julián anda por aquí.

\- A mí no tienes que decirme nada – dijo Isaak con voz socarrona – Yo solo vine por dos bebidas al bar. Este – dijo señalando a Camus – No tiene por qué estar aquí.

\- Yo no tengo necesidad de pelear contigo Isaak. Quédatela si quieres – dijo Camus con voz indiferente antes de darse la media vuelta.

\- No, gracias. No me gusta recoger tus sobras. – dijo Isaak tomando de su bebida – Además es bastante tontita para mi gusto. Mira que fijarse en ti cuando todos sabemos que Hyoga estaba loquito por ella.

Los ojos de Camus se encendieron de una manera que tanto Bian como Kasa, que estaban frente a él retrocedieron un paso.

\- Cállate – dijo Camus deteniendo su paso

\- Oh vamos! Tampoco es que como si fuera tan buena en la cama y…

Camus no pudo soportar más y lanzó su polvo de diamantes, que Isaak contrarrestó con el suyo.

\- Suficiente! – Gritó Aleix dando un golpe con su propio cosmo que hizo volar a ambos – Que está pasando aquí?

Camus volteo a verlo. El cosmo que lo había golpeado era muy parecido al de Kanon, pero el que lo miraba en la semioscuridad definitivamente no era él. Este chico tenía el cabello corto y más o menos obscuro, con enormes ojos azules. Intento sentirlo con su cosmos pero no había respuesta del extraño y lo alejado que estaba de la linterna más cercana no le ayudaba. La silueta le recordaba a alguien, pero no podía definir bien quien era. La voz, ya que parecía estar comiendo algo, tampoco le ayudo.

Los huéspedes que estaban cerca del lugar se apresuraban a subir las escaleras hacia la alberca. No querían estar en medio de ninguna pelea de ese tipo.

\- Aleix, te presento a mi "ex" maestro. – dijo Isaak – Camus de Pecera

\- Que dijiste imbécil? – dijo Camus regresando a retar a Isaak, pero Aleix se lo impidió.

\- Alguno que sea imparcial en esto me explica que está pasando aquí antes que los mande a los dos al infierno? Tengo muy poca paciencia esta noche. – dijo Aleix

Esta vez Camus volteo a verlo de nuevo. Intentaba enfocar sus ojos para ver bien a ese tipo pero no podía hacerlo. Esta vez, la luz de enfrente lo deslumbraba.

\- Mmm… si no mal entiendo Aleix, Isaak le bajo a la novia a su ex maestro aquí presente – dijo Krishna – Camus, Santo Dorado de Acuario de la orden de Athena.

\- Acuario, Pecera… es lo mismo – dijo Isaak.

\- Esperen. Déjame ver si entendí – dijo Aleix – Levanten la mano cuantos de ustedes seis se han metido con las novias o parejas de alguno de sus maestros o compañeros.

Los seis se miraron y levantaron la mano. Aleix solo se llevó la mano a los ojos. Esos eran más idiotas de lo que Poseidón le había dicho.

\- De acuerdo. Vamos a tener una conversación muy seria ustedes y yo cuando terminemos esto – dijo Aleix y a continuación señaló a Camus y Isaak – Ustedes dos vengan.

Caminó hacia la hoguera donde Camus los había visto minutos antes.

Llegaron al claro frente a ella y Aleix se volteo.

\- Puedo sentir la frustración en ambos y no me gusta. Odio la violencia y la evito cuando puedo, pero en este caso, estoy aburrido – dijo viendo la sorpresa en la cara de ambos - Y les voy a dar permiso de que se rompan la cara, pero… sin utilizar su cosmos ni ninguna de sus técnicas.

\- Ja! Esto será pan comido – dijo Isaak.

Camus sintió que todo el rencor que le tenía a su ex alumno afloraba por cada uno de sus poros. Él fue el principal causante de su ruptura con Fler y no podía perdonarlo. No debía.

Los seis generales marinos se sentaron en posición de loto a ver la pelea. No era algo que pudiera verse todos los días.

Camus se abalanzó sobre Isaak y levantó su brazo derecho para lanzarle un puñetazo a Isaak en pómulo izquierdo. Isaak respondió inmediatamente dándole con su puñetazo derecho en la mandíbula de Camus.

Aleix veía la pelea con interés. Alumno y Maestro pelándose por una chica. A donde iba a parar el mundo.

Isaak levantó su pierna izquierda y lanzó una patada a Camus al costado el cual lo hizo tambalearse hacia un lado. Isaak al ver esto se lanzó hacia Camus y lo cogió de la cintura con la intención de hacerlo caer al piso, pero Camus plantó firmemente los pies al piso y golpeó con fuerza la espalda de Isaak con su codo para que así lo suelte logrando su cometido.

\- Mmm… están seguros que Julián no nos va a reganar cuando vea las cámaras? – preguntó Krishna

\- Shhhht No dejas ver! – regañó Kasa – Total. Nuestro superior les dio permiso.

\- Cierto.

Isaak soltó a Camus y retrocedió dos paso. Camus aprovechó esto y extendió sus manos para golpear la cabeza de Isaak a ambos lados para desequilibrarlo y luego le lanzó un golpe debajo de la mandíbula mandando a Isaak a la arena. Camus se montó inmediatamente encima de Isaak y comenzó a darle puñetazos en la cara. Isaak logró bloquear uno de los golpes de Camus lanzándole a su vez un codazo en la mandíbula a Camus empujándolo para sacárselo de encima. Ambos cayeron sobre la arena.

\- Ambos son peleadores formidables – dijo Aleix admirado

\- Y ambos tienen casi el mismo nivel. – dijo Ío reflexivamente – Casi.

Aleix lo miro interrogante, pero sin decir nada regresó a ver la pelea.

Camus e Isaak se levantaron jadeantes. Camus se volvió a abalanzar sobre Isaak y lanzó un puñetazo a Isaak en el costado el cual conectó en sus costillas y lanzó un segundo que iba directo a su pecho, pero Isaak logró bloquearlo con su antebrazo y devolverle el golpe en el costado de Camus quien se repuso rápidamente y lanzó un codazo en la mandíbula de Isaak y un puño en su pecho.

\- No debiste hacerlo – dijo Camus tratando de tomar aire y quejándose de los golpes en la mandíbula

\- Tu no debiste preferir a Hyoga. Yo siempre fui mejor que el – se quejó Isaak doliéndose del último golpe de Camus

Tardó unos segundos en lanzarle un uppercut en el estómago de Camus sacándole así todo el aire para abalanzarse de nuevo para tratar de hacer caer a Camus pero Camus fue más rápido, cogió a Isaak del brazo y lo lanzó con fuerza contra la arena.

\- Tú me ibas a dejar morir! Yo salve a tu favorito y no fuiste para salvarme a mí! – gritó Isaak señalando su ojo dañado – Tú me hiciste esto!

\- Idiota! Te hice un maldito favor! – grito Camus – el Kraken te salvo y Kanon termino de criarte! Tienes una Scale que es equivalente a un nivel dorado mientras que Hyoga solo tiene una armadura oficial de bronce! Que más quieres?

Isaak se levantó inmediatamente y lanzó una patada al diafragma de Camus y gracias a esto Isaak logró conectar dos puñetazos a Camus. Camus paró el tercer puño de Isaak que iba dirigido a él, lo jaló hacia él, le dio un puño en el estómago, otro al costado y uno en el pómulo. Lo empujó hacia atrás e Isaak cayó cual largo era.

Cuando Camus iba a rematar al mal herido Isaak, Aleix volvió a intervenir, parando en seco el puno de Camus con una tranquilidad impresionante.

\- Basta! Tu punto fue probado. Ahora vete de aquí. – dijo

Camus respiraba con dificultad por el esfuerzo físico. Se limpió con el dorso de la mano la sangre que manaba de su labio partido, y aplico un poco de su técnica fría en la mandíbula.

Isaak se levantó con ayuda de Krishna. Sus demás compañeros se pusieron a platicar con Aleix.

\- Camus… - dijo Isaak – Lo siento.

Camus solo lo miro.

\- Yo… nunca toque a Fler. – dijo apenas con fuerzas para hablar – Ella ni siquiera me gusta.

\- Qué?

\- Ella solo tenía ojos para ti – confesó – De hecho… cada que se compraba algo preguntaba si a ti te gustaría… Su vestido de novia… - sintió que se desmayaba pero Camus lo arrebató a Krishna del hombro y le aplico su técnica en algunos lugares para desinflamar los golpes, lo que también hizo que Isaak despertara – Su vestido… fue diseñado… solo para tus ojos. Yo estuve ahí. Las fotos… yo las envié solo para joderte.

Camus comenzó a sentirse físicamente mal. Isaak estaría diciendo la verdad? Se tambaleo un poco antes de preguntarle con apenas un susurro de voz.

\- El… el telegrama…

\- Cuál?

\- Fler… ella se escapó contigo de Asgard, cierto?

A Isaak le costaba trabajo seguirle el hilo de la conversación.

\- No. Ella solo quería… ir al Santuario a buscarte pero… Siegfried le pidió que fuera a Paris por su ajuar y algunas cosas para el palacio… Yo solo me dedique a cuidarla todo ese tiempo ya que ella… no conocía la ciudad…

Krishna tuvo que volver a sujetar a Isaak cuando sintió que a Camus le faltaban fuerzas. Lo llevó directo a la enfermería mientras que sus compañeros iban al bar por otro trago.

Camus, en cuanto su mente volvió a funcionar, regresó a la cabaña de Kanon olvidándose por completo del motivo que lo llevó al hotel en primer lugar.

 **Junio 5, 12:00 pm**

 **Centro Comercial**

 **Jerez de Frontera, España**

Shura y Zita tomaron el elevador del centro comercial hasta el segundo piso. Zita reconoció la tienda de lencería donde habían ido la primera vez que llegaron a Jerez. Contrario a lo que ella pensaba, Shura la jalo hacia una gran farmacia.

\- Pero Shura, estas seguro que aquí encontraremos lo que buscas aquí? – pregunto extrañada

\- Sí. Aquí quiero comprar los regalos de mis amigos – contesto yendo directo al pasillo de bebes – Aquí están!

\- Camisolas de bebe? – pregunto extrañada – Porque tendrías que regalarles eso?

Shura muy tarde recordó que Zita aún no sabía su "misión". No había sabido cómo explicárselo.

\- Si bueno… es que… tarde o temprano todos tendrán que… tener hijos o no? Y que mejor si todos tienen uno igual.

Zita entrecerró los ojos.

\- No me lo trago. Tienes que ser más explícito.

\- Mmm… bueno. Pero no reacciones mal.

\- Mmm… pues eso ya me hace sospechar y lo más seguro es que lo haga.

\- Athena nos ha encargado la misión de… tener familia – dijo Shura un poco apenado por su torpeza en la explicación

\- O sea que nuestro bebe es solamente una estúpida misión tuya? – dijo casi gritando

\- Shhht baja la voz – dijo Shura abrazándola por atrás – Ni por mucho es eso. No se trata de andar teniendo hijos a lo estúpido. Esa no era la misión.

\- Entonces?

\- Teníamos que encontrar a la mujer adecuada para nosotros y enamorarnos. El plazo era de dos años. – explico – Ten por seguro que no tenía ninguna prisa, pero tampoco planeaba enamorarme tan pronto.

A Zita se le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro y se le subieron los colores al rostro pero no iba a dejar su pose de enojada tan rápido.

\- Y para que querría Athena que ustedes tuvieran familia si como me has dicho tu vida corre peligro en tu trabajo?

Shura sonrió y la abrazó más fuerte.

\- Uno obedece sin preguntar.

\- Eso no es nada bueno. – reclamó – Por eso quieres que me vaya contigo? Para que vea que cumpliste con tu Misión? O acaso Quiere sacrificarlos?

Shura no pudo evitarlo y se echó a reír

\- No amorcito, solo quiere heredarles nuestras armaduras y nuestros puestos. Entrenarlos fuertes y guapos como todos nosotros.

Zita sonrió.

\- No vino el sencillito? Si se parece a ti, de todos modos saldrá guapo pero no sé si me guste el hecho de que sea entrenado como tú. – confesó Zita esperando que Shura comenzara a gritarle, pero el únicamente la volteo para verla a los ojos

\- En realidad la misión no importa amorcito. – dijo sonriendo – Ustedes las madres tienen la opción de no dejarlos y nadie reclamara nada. Las armaduras y mi posición no están en peligro por el momento, así que no importa. Se escoge a alguien que ya esté ahí y listo.

Zita intentaba ver a través de los ojos de Shura si acaso mentía, pero afortunadamente no vio nada que la hiciera pensar eso.

\- Y si es niña?

\- Es lo mismo. Tendrá la misma oportunidad de heredar mi armadura o puesto, o no. Depende de ti. Más bien le escogeremos un buen convento hasta que cumpla los 18 porque si sale tan hermosa como la madre, voy a tener que pelearme con todos los chamacos de los otros 11 para que no me la toquen.

\- Y… si yo no quiero que entrenen a mi hijo… te enojarías conmigo?

\- Claro que no. – dijo dándole un beso – Entiende que mi amor por ti no tiene nada que ver con mi misión. Es más… Al carajo con la misión! Yo solo quiero hacerte feliz a ti y a mi bebe… pero eso sí, aunque no aceptes entrenarlo, yo le ensenare a defenderse y pelear, sea niño o sea niña.

Zita roló los ojos. Hombres!

\- Al rato me vas a decir que verán todos los partidos de soccer de los domingos donde salga el Real Madrid y…

Shura se puso muy serio.

\- Ah no. Eso sí que no. Mi bebe le va a ir al Barcelona. El Real Madrid es para las nenas.

Zita se separó de sus brazos.

\- Que dijiste?

\- Real Madrid = Nenas – dijo provocándola.

Sabía que toda la tribu de Zita era gran fanática del Real Madrid y no se perdían los partidos por nada del mundo.

\- Retráctate – dijo Muy seria

\- No. Sabes bien que el Barca es mucho mejor. – dijo Shura mientras escogía las camisetitas, una para cada signo, aunque no estaba muy seguro de géminis así que compró dos. Todas en colores unisex.

\- Retráctate o te acuso con Omar! – repitió Zita mientras lo seguía por el pasillo.

Shura metió dentro de la canastilla unas sonajas que también tenía signos zodiacales en ellas.

\- Bueno bueno, mira. Ni tu ni yo. Que le vaya al Deportivo de La Coruña mientras nace y cuando nazca ya veremos. – dijo Shura dándole un beso en los labios – Es muy temprano para que peleemos por soccer. Además, su tío Toribio le dará una lección tan larga de soccer que lo más seguro es que se pase al lado obscuro y termine gustándolo el Atlético de Madrid Jajaja.

Zita sonrió y lo abrazó.

\- Eso no pasará nunca en mi casa. – dijo – Pero mientras estemos en familia, que importa el equipo.

Shura le dio un beso en la cabeza y procedieron a pagar por los objetos comprados. Después pasarían a una tienda de bebes para ir dándose una idea del mobiliario que querrían en su casa.

 **Junio 5, 4:00 pm**

 **Hospital Luxemburgo**

 **Belo Horizonte, Brasil**

Alde toco la puerta y entró a la habitación privada del Dr. Ferreira con un paquete bajo el brazo. El Dr. Rápidamente escondió algo bajo las sabanas y respiró aliviado al ver a Alde.

\- Buenas tardes señor! – dijo Alde

\- Hijo! Llegas temprano – dijo extendiendo las manos abriéndolas y cerrándolas como niño pidiendo dulce.

Alde rio y cerró la puerta con seguro.

\- Sabe que si Niv me descubre me mata verdad? – dijo entregándole el paquete que traía para él.

\- Sí, pero también sé que la puedes contentar con un solo beso – dijo descaradamente el Dr. Ferreira abriendo el empaque de la hamburguesa doble queso y dándole una mordida tan grande que Alde no pudo menos que sonreír.

Alde se sentó para poder platicar más a gusto.

\- Que estaba haciendo cuando entre? – preguntó curioso

\- Ahhh – dijo sacando una Tablet – Mis amigos con los que estaba en el hotel me consiguieron el video de cuando me caí. Jajaja según ellos para que los demande y cobre el seguro del hotel. Como si lo necesitara.

\- Puedo verlo?

El Dr. Le entregó la Tablet mientras comía sus papas fritas. Alde apretó el botón de play y puso mucha atención. La primera parte era una toma general del salón de lado de las escaleras. No se veía nada en especial. Se veía tal como dijo el Dr., cayendo primero hacia atrás y luego hacia adelante.

El video seguía en varios diferentes ángulos pero el rostro de Alde se contrajo con furia cuando reconoció la cara de una persona que el supuso y casi adivino, no debía estar ahí: Momo.

Estaba al pie de la escalera viendo hacia arriba, pero bastante alejado de donde estaba el Dr. Sería posible…? No. Más bien estaba seguro. Iba a tener que hablar con Némesis al respecto. Esta situación no podía volver a ocurrir.

 **Junio 5, 8 am**

 **Cabaña de Kanon**

 **Columbus Isle, Bahamas.**

Marín entró a la cabaña de Kanon sin zapatos para que no la escucharan entrar. Se sentía como debió sentirse Shaina tantas veces cuando de niña se escapaba para ir a jugar con Camus y Milo. Sí. Ella lo sabía. Ella misma la acusó tantas veces que perdió la cuenta, logrando que su compañera se ganara unos buenos azotes, mas no por eso dejaba de hacerlo. Sí. Siempre había admirado la tenacidad y rebeldía de Shaina, mas nunca se lo había dicho. Iba en contra de todo lo que le habían ensenado.

La tarde anterior, Ío le había dicho que no podría estar ese día con ella por razones de trabajo, pero le había dado un pase para estar como su invitada en el hotel y ya que lo que tenía que hacer lo mantendría fuera de su habitación, también le había dado una llave, ella había utilizado para bañarse e ir a ver la tele que Ío había metido de contrabando a la habitación. Ahí se había entretenido hasta muy noche y se había quedado dormida. Ío cumplió. No llegó en toda la noche y ella había despertado temprano, desayunado sola con vista al mar y regresado renuentemente a la cabaña.

Escucho voces en la recamara principal y pensó que afortunadamente todos estaban tan ocupados con Laura, que no se fijarían en ella, pero estaba equivocada. Camus la había sentido llegar, y ya estaba esperándola en la cocina.

\- Muy bonito. – dijo Camus desde detrás de la puerta del refrigerador mientras buscaba algo interesante que poner en su licuado. – Muy bonitas horas de llegar. Maravillosas.

(Maldición!)

\- Buenos días – dijo Marín en forma seca y con ganas de llegar a su recamara.

\- Ya desayunaste? – pregunto Camus en la misma forma

\- Si, gracias. – contestó Marín – Iré a cambiarme

\- Es interesante ver como todos los valores en el recinto están podridos – dijo Camus para sí mismo en voz alta.

Marín se regresó sobre sus pasos.

\- Disculpa?

\- No. No te disculpo.

\- No te hagas el gracioso – dijo Marín – Primero me acusas de algo que yo no hice y ahora dices que mis valores están podridos? Quien te crees que eres?

\- Ciertamente alguien mucho mejor que tu – dijo cerrando de golpe el refrigerador dejando ver los moretones en su cara por su pelea con Isaac.

Marín estuvo a punto de correr a ayudarlo, pero se contuvo. No se lo merecía. Que sufriera! No le importaba!

\- Mucho mejor dices? – dijo riendo – Vaya! Así te dices todos los días al verte al espejo para acallar tu conciencia?

\- No tengo nada porque acallar mi conciencia. – refutó Camus azotando los ingredientes en la licuadora.

\- En serio? Porque según cuentan las malas lenguas doradas tu eres un maldito traidor por donde lo veas! Además de que los valores de las mujeres a ti te valen un comino! Las usas y las desechas a tu antojo… como Fler por ejemplo!

\- Estas tocando un tema muy delicado – dijo Camus con una voz que indicaba que perdería los estribos – Te sugiero que lo dejes en paz.

\- Tu empezaste. – dijo Marín – Sí. Soy la don nadie del recinto y el fantasma que salía de la casa dorada de leo por las noches, pero escucho todo.

\- Ja! Aceptas que salías de la casa de Leo todos los días sin permiso y dices que yo debo callar mi conciencia? Estas loca mujer! Si quería joder a cualquiera, Aioria debió preferir a Shaina! De todos modos a ella la vio primero sin mascara si no mal recuerdo. Nos la describió muy… poéticamente.

Marín respiró hondo. No debía perder la cordura. Tenía que calmarse.

\- Qué?

\- Vaya! La… "señora" no lo sabía? Wow! Parece que hubiera un problema de comunicación en esa casa. Bueno… con Aioria, todos tenemos ese problema. Pero volviendo a lo anterior… Debo reportar que no llegaste a dormir anoche por estar… "divirtiéndote" con el enemigo? Ja! Pero como reclamar si la misma Sanbocho les puso el mal ejemplo. – dijo Camus azotando tan fuerte sobre la barra que el vaso donde se serviría se rompió – Merde!

\- Menos mal que eras amigo de Shaina – dijo Marín gritando – Que si no, harías las mismas estupideces que tu amigo allá adentro por las cuales no puede pisar el bendito santuario sin que reciba su castigo!

\- Shaina sigue siendo mi amiga! Y ella sabe perfectamente lo que pienso de toda esa situación – volvió a gritar Camus

\- Tu maldito ego no te deja ver más allá. – dijo Marín sonriendo – Pero yo que tú, me dedicaba a cuidar a tu amiga de allá adentro, porque es la única que te va a quedar y me alegrare muchísimo cuando te des cuenta de que estas solo. Estaré en primera fila viendo humillándote y reiré mucho.

\- Vas a negar que pasaste la noche con Ío de Scylla? – pregunto Camus mientras limpiaba los vidrios rotos.

\- Y eso que tiene que ver contigo? – pregunto Marín recargándose en la barra de la cocina – Según tu no tengo valores, al igual que mis compañeras, así que, a ti que te importa.

\- No me importas tú, sino mi amigo Aioria. - confesó

\- Jajaja si… esos amigos a los cuales sirves de tapadera. Me harás un gran favor en ir a decirle. Es más te diré: Pase tooooda la noche en la cama de Ío y no sabes cuánto lo disfruté. Lo necesitaba. Y lo volveré a hacer si se me presenta la oportunidad.

\- Ah no. No lo harás. Me comunicare con Shion y le diré que tu presencia ya no es necesaria aquí. – dijo Camus con sangre fría.

\- Me parece muy bien. – dijo Marín gritando – Y cuando vengan por mí, diles que vayan a buscarme al hotel, porque no voy a consentir estar un minuto más aquí!

Marín camino hacia la habitación y azotó la puerta. Comenzó a meter las pocas cosas que necesitaba y en un descuido de Camus que salió por la puerta trasera a sacar la basura, Marín salió por la puerta principal rumbo al hotel. Si ya había arruinado su reputación al estar una noche fuera de casa, que más daba que la arruinara completa.


	135. Chapter 135

**CAPITULO 133**

 **Junio 5, 12 pm**

 **Bar de Playa del Hotel**

 **Columbus Isle, Bahamas.**

Marín se sentó en uno de los banquitos de madera del Bar de la Playa del Hotel. En recepción le habían informado que Ío junto con los demás generales habían salido después de desayunar con Julián y no los esperaban antes del anochecer. Sin embargo, como una cortesía, Ío le había vuelto a dejar un brazalete de pase de día con el que podía hacer lo que quisiera dentro del hotel. Al no tener algo mejor que hacer, se había cambiado puesto su modesto traje de baño negro de una sola pieza y se había pasado leyendo revistas tirada en un camastro en la alberca sin que nadie la molestara. Viendo el lado positivo de las cosas, hacia cuanto no tenía un día libre tan pacifico como ese?

Le dio sed, y ya que tenía aun la tarjeta de Shion se dirigió al Bar. Una muchacha rubia de ojos grises era la única que estaba ahí atendiendo.

\- Hola! Que te sirvo?

\- Mmm… que tienes que sepa rico y no contenga alcohol? – pregunto Marín

Tania la miro extrañada. Sin alcohol?

\- Puedo hacerte una piña colada virgen, o una conga, o un slush de mango o de fresa…. Ya se ya se! Una mangonada!

Marín la miro extrañada. Su entusiasmo por servir bebidas era ridículo.

\- Es muy rico, y picante, y tropical y delicioso. – dijo al servírselo.

Marín vio curiosa la bebida naranja con algún liquido marrón espeso arriba con el vaso escarchado. Le extendió la tarjeta de Shion y Tania la miro sonriendo.

\- Ahhh… Esta tarjeta la conozco bien. También trabajas con el Señor Shion?

\- Shion es mi jefe. Lo conoces? – pregunto Marín divertida.

\- Si! El y el chinelas siempre me hacen reír jijiji

\- Quién?

\- El señor Dohko – dijo recordando el nombre que Dragón de Mar le había dicho

\- Jajaja buen apodo. Me lo aprenderé para molestarlo cuando lo vea – señaló Marín saboreándose el chisme para llevárselo a Shaina.

\- Como sigue por cierto?

\- No entiendo

\- Me dijeron que se había puesto muy enfermo. – señaló Tania mientras pasaba la tarjeta por el lector.

\- Lo siento. Llevo varios días fuera. No lo sé.

\- Espero pronto verlo por acá.

Marín asintió y tomo la cuchara que Tania le había dado con la bebida.

\- Agarra solo un poco del líquido rojo y mucho del naranja – le indicó

Marín así lo hizo y el sabor dulce del slush de mango con el limón, el chamoy y la salsa en polvo le gustó mucho. Le sonrió a Tania.

\- Increíble!

\- Te lo dije! – dijo Tania satisfecha – Y que te trae por acá? El señor Scylla no está.

A Marín se le subieron los colores al rostro. Que acaso todo mundo sabía que se veía con él?

\- Lo sé, ya me lo dijeron. – contestó – Tu eres de por aquí?

\- No, pero casi. – dijo Tania – Llevo casi 9 años viviendo en la isla.

\- Sabrás si hay un hotel o posada donde pueda pasar dos o tres noches antes de que vengan a recogerme? – preguntó tímidamente

\- Lo siento. No hay ningún otro lugar de hospedaje en la isla en este momento – contestó Tania – Pero puedo ofrecerte un cuarto vacío en mi casa. No lo estamos usando por el momento.

\- Oh no! No podría

\- Solo vivimos mi tía y yo. No es la mansión a la que debes de estar acostumbrada, pero hay una cama limpia y agua caliente. – dijo Tania sonriendo

\- Pero ni siquiera me conoces! Qué tal que soy una asesina serial o algo así

Tania sonrió contagiando a Marín

\- Estoy segura de que no eres nada de eso si eres amiga del Señor Shion. – dijo Tania – Además podrías contarme algo más de lo que él me ha contado.

\- Con respecto a qué?

\- Mmm… déjame ver en que se quedó la última vez – dijo Tania sacando una libreta de debajo del mostrador – Estábamos en… Las jerarquías de los caballeros de Athena.

Marín la miro por un momento. Shion estaba hablando del santuario con ella? Porque?

\- Supongo que puedo contestar tus dudas, aunque no quisiera quitarle el placer al Maestro Shion de contarte las demás cosas por sí mismo – contestó – Pero insisto en pagarte la noche. No me gusta deberle nada a nadie.

\- Jajaja eso me gusta, pero si me ayudas con mis quehaceres será suficiente – dijo Tania palmoteando – Sera muy divertido!

Marín siguió disfrutando de su chamoyada con mucho gusto mientras Tania atendía a otros clientes que llegaron. Cuando se hubo desocupado Tania se puso a limpiar la barra.

\- Oye… y… de casualidad conoces a alguien apodado Dragón?

\- Shiryu? Sí. Lo conozco bien. Por qué?

\- Cómo es? Digo… físicamente cómo es? Porque ya he comenzado a conocerlo en otro plano – dijo Tania ruborizándose

Marín se sorprendió. Que no Shiryu estaba interesado en Sunrei?

\- Pues es alto, delgado, musculoso, cabello largo lacio de color negro, ojos azules…

\- Podrías decir que es apuesto? – preguntó Tania ansiosa

Marín se puso a pensar.

\- Si, supongo que si te gusta ese tipo de físico… sí. Es guapo.

Tania sonrió y recargo su barbilla sobre su mano en actitud soñadora.

\- Lo sabía. Sabía que Dragón era guapo.

Marín no pudo interrogarla porque en ese momento una horda de clientes llegaron y la mantuvieron ocupada. Tania le dijo que regresara a las 3, hora en la que salía de su turno y podría mostrarle la casa.

 **Junio 6, 8 pm**

 **Residencia de Ares**

 **Bagdad, Irak**

El silencio de la noche en el medio del desierto se rompió cuando el pesado portón de la casa se abrió y Ares entró con su recién comprado Hummer H3 color negro. Los reflectores de seguridad iluminaban su camino y se bajó de su vehículo al llegar a la entrada de la casa.

Nadie lo esperaba ese día. Desde luego, se la había pasado como conejo las últimas tres semanas con Afrodita, aprovechando que Hefestos estaba muy ocupado en Columbus. Sin embargo, y como siempre, Ares comenzó a aburrirse, hasta que convenció a su amante de alejarse unos días. Feliz de que ella hubiera aceptado, lo primero que había hecho era comprarse un juguete nuevo.

Las luces de toda la casa estaban apagadas, aunque se escuchaba un poco de música ligera del lado de la alberca. Ares traspasó el umbral y algo crujió bajo sus pies. Encendió la luz y comenzó a hiperventilar: El basurero estatal estaba más limpio que su casa.

Había latas y botellas tiradas por todos lados, bolsas vacías de papas fritas, comida descomponiéndose por todos lados, condones usados por todo el techo…

Camino lentamente hacia el área de la piscina y lo que vio termino por hacerlo encabronar. Todos sus bersekers, otrora en forma y bien vestidos, ahora tenían una panza chelera que apenas y los botones de sus pantalones les cerraban. Todos estaban completamente borrachos, vomitados, ensangrentados, algunos hasta desnudos.

Sus dos hijos no estaban mucho mejor. De hecho, parecían más unos pordioseros leprosos que dioses.

Sus ojos se encendieron de rabia y la tierra tembló. Varias bolas de fuego se formaron en sus manos y se las lanzó sin piedad a las entrepiernas de cada uno de los presentes. Todos comenzaron a aullar de dolor y aventarse a la alberca para apagar el fuego.

Fobos y Deimos comenzaron a gritar creyendo que alguien les había hecho la broma, pero al ver a su padre de pie con la cara desencajada de furia, salieron corriendo de la alberca como perros apaleados.

\- Quiero a todos mis generales en mi oficina ahora! – gritó antes de darse la media vuelta

Todos sin excepción comenzaron a correr de un lado a otro, con la cruda al tope mientras que Ares iba exclamando todo su repertorio de groserías en todos los idiomas. Más rápido de lo que se hubiera esperado, Fobos, Deimos y Cidoimos, estaban de rodillas frente al escritorio de Ares. Gracias a Zeus que solo él tenía la llave de esa oficina y estaba tan limpia como cuando él se había ido.

\- Donde carajos esta Keres? – preguntó – dije TODOS mis generales.

\- Padre… Keres no se ha reportado desde que te fuiste – contesto Fobos con miedo

\- Tu dijiste que nos darías dos semanas libres – respondió Deimos esperando un golpe de parte de Ares.

\- Ese tiempo terminó hace 9 días!. – Grito Ares – Se puede saber dónde está Anteros?

\- Hades lo mandó llamar señor – dijo Cidoimos temblando te miedo

\- Llámalo! – ordenó el dios de la guerra.

Aun de rodillas, Cidoimos tomo el teléfono del escritorio y marcó al celular de Anteros explicándole que Ares había regresado y necesitaba verlo. Anteros no tardó ni cinco minutos antes de presentarse frente a él.

\- Hola padre. Creí que seguías con Madre. – dijo respetuosamente y alzando una ceja vio a sus hermanos de rodillas – Y ahora ustedes que carajos hicieron.?

Ares vio a su hijo y tamborileo con sus dedos.

\- Donde esta Keres? – preguntó de nuevo

\- No sé. Llevo varios días con tío Hades – dijo Anteros – Por lo de la guerra en Afganistán, recuerdas? Tú me lo encargaste.

\- Si, si… tráemela.

\- A quién?

\- Keres

\- Ahora?

\- Sí.

Con una mueca de fastidio Anteros desapareció para traer minutos más tarde a una Keres desaliñada, con el maquillaje corrido, la ropa ensangrentada y furia en la mirada. Al ver que había sido llevada ante Ares, se arrodillo junto a sus compañeros pero en una actitud de respeto más que de humillación.

Ares no dijo nada, aunque ciertamente se sorprendió que la rubia estuviera en ese estado.

\- Donde la encontraste?

\- Se estaba peleando a puño limpio con Isis frente a la Esfinge – dijo Anteros divertido.

Keres bajo la mirada. Sabía que vendría un regano por parte de Ares, pero tenía todos los motivos del mundo para pelearse con su ex amiga.

Ares se levantó, agarró un fuete y le cruzo la cara a los tres generales. Anteros iba a meterse pero al ver los ojos de su padre, se detuvo.

\- Fobos, Deimos… Yo espero mucho mas de mis hijos. – dijo – Ver mi casa como un maldito basurero cuando llego es una falta de respeto que no estoy dispuesto a dejar pasar.

\- Pero padre! No te esperábamos! – Dijo Fobos

Ares volvió a cruzarle la cara.

\- Idiota! Me esperaban hace más de una semana!

\- Padre… es que queríamos festejar un poco antes de…

Deimos no pudo terminar, pues Ares le estrello su fuete en la cara.

\- Alguien más quiere darme excusas idiotas?

Solo hubo silencio.

\- Cidoimos…

\- Si señor?

\- Que excusa hay para que todos mis bersekers parezcan chanchos de engorda? Acaso no han entrenado diariamente como te lo he pedido los últimos 2000 años?

Cidoimos no pudo justificarse y Ares le cruzo la car veces antes de que Anteros le detuviera la mano. No sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero sabía que si no detenía a su padre a tiempo, podría pasarse horas haciendo eso.

Keres se preparó para recibir sus golpes que nunca llegaron

\- Anteros

\- Si padre?

\- Haz un recorrido con tus hermanos y Cidoimos. Quiero esta casa tan limpia que Zeus pueda comer ambrosia del piso, paredes, techo y demás, en cualquier lugar de esta casa.

\- Ahora soy tu ama de llaves? – reclamó Anteros

\- Cállate y Hazlo. Keres… quédate.

La diosa de la muerte violenta tembló. No era nada bueno. Los cuatro jóvenes salieron cerrando la puerta tras de ellos enviándole una mirada de lastima para la chica.

\- Dónde estabas?

\- Anteros ya le dijo

\- Porque te estabas peleando con Isis? Creí que casi casi era tu comadre.

\- Diferencias – dijo Keres bajando la mirada mientras intentaba alaciar su cabello con las manos.

Ares la miró y le tomó la muñeca izquierda con fuerza.

\- Donde está tu anillo de pureza? – pregunto Ares

Keres lo miró y retiro la mano para esconderla con la otra sobre su pecho.

\- Yo…

\- Rompiste tu promesa a Hera! – grito Ares

\- No! No fue así! – se defendió

\- Y entonces? Donde esta? – volvió a preguntar. No que le importara mucho, pero era un pretexto más para castigarla.

\- Es que… me casé – dijo tensando su cuerpo y cerrando los ojos con fuerza

Ares guardó silencio un momento.

\- Te casaste?

\- Si – respondió completamente roja

\- Y con quien si se puede saber?

\- No lo conoce, no es ninguna de las divinidades… es un humano y…

\- Qué? Un humano? Y tu madre lo sabe?

\- No… aun no…

\- Y donde esta? Porque no estaba contigo?

Keres no respondió. Como decirle que lo había perdido a los pocos días de casados? Como decirle que el amor de su vida se le había escapado de sus manos gracias a su ex mejor amiga?

\- Me parece, que tus hermanos tienen derecho a saberlo – dijo Ares muy serio

\- No! Por favor! Ellos… no se llevan bien con el… - suplico Keres – Me quedare aquí contigo… Te ayudo en lo que sea… Me humillo más de lo que ya lo hago!...pero no les digas… Por favor.!

Ares se sentó y subió sus botas militares al escritorio mientras veía a Keres suplicar por su esposo mortal. Por un lado, llevarle la noticia a Hypnos y Thanatos para molestarlos, le daría una gran satisfacción, pero por otro lado, podrían echarle la culpa por no cuidarla, como si él fuera la nana de la hermana menor de esos dioses. Ahora bien… Keres parecía tener particular interés en esconder esa relación de su familia, y estaba dispuesta a obedecerlo en todo so pena de que su madre se enterara y se la llevara con ella como ya había amenazado tantas veces y eso no le convenía. Lo dejarían con un general menos.

\- Está bien – exclamo finalmente – No les diré nada siempre y cuando me obedezcas ciegamente.

Keres asintió. Sabía lo que eso significaba, pero estaba dispuesta a hacerlo con tal de que su amor estuviera a salvo, aun cuando no fuera correspondida como él se lo había dejado ver.

 **Junio 5, 6 pm**

 **Casa de los Ángelus**

 **New York, USA.**

Liz estaba imprimiendo el último capítulo de su tesis para entregárselo a su sinodal el día 7. Si todo salía bien, su examen profesional lo estaría haciendo a finales de ese mes. Estaba muy emocionada pero no le daría la buena noticia a su padre hasta que fuera un hecho.

Había otra cosa que la tenía feliz. Su tío Hermes vendría a cenar y esta iba a ser la oportunidad perfecta. Le había costado un poco del dinero que tenía ahorrado, varias vueltas a la oficina de su padre cuando él no estaba, algunas mentirillas inofensivas y varios boletos para diferentes espectáculos de Broadway, pero al final había ganado: La chica a la que su Tío Hermes había invitado y confirmado como +1 para el compromiso de Shaina/Minos le dijo que hoy mismo por la noche, se haría para atrás, así la podre niña huérfana moribunda que era su segunda opción, podría ir con él. Solo necesitaba estar ahí, frente a él, para convencerlo.

El claxon del auto que ella conocía tan bien se paró frente a la puerta. Hermes descendió de el con su traje gris y corbata obscura que siempre utilizaba en ese plano. Liz no se apresuró. Sabía que Sam estaba en la cocina preparando la cena y lo atendería bien. No quería parecer demasiado ansiosa. Termino lo que estaba haciendo, se puso sus pantuflas de marabú y bajo las escaleras despacio y en silencio. Su padre entró justo cuando iba a la mitad.

\- Hermes! Llegas temprano! – dijo Gabriel dándole un abrazo – Lo que es no trabajar duro

\- Jajaja envidia porque te tienen trabajando doble turno? – bromeó al ver el uniforme blanco que Gabriel traía puesto – Problemas?

Gabriel aventó el portafolio al closet y se aventó al sofá.

\- No problemas como tales… pero sí. Es sobre todo este asunto de las cosas extrañas que han estado sucediendo alrededor

\- No entiendo

\- Recuerdas que te dije que eran extrañas por el hecho de que solo están sucediendo a dos calles a la redonda de aquí y diario?

\- Si

\- Bueno… al día de hoy sumamos 14. Cuáles son las posibilidades que en un mismo vecindario haya una o dos muertes diarias?

\- Crees que tu hermano Lucy ande metido en esto?

\- Pues no te miento – respondió Gabriel – Esa idea me cruzó por la cabeza, pero después de analizar todo, pues él no se beneficia con esto. Y si no se beneficia, cual es el punto.

\- Cierto.

\- Además no pude checar los libros de esas personas para buscar una relación pues ya fueron enviados la inframundo para ser juzgados

\- Lo sé. Mis chicos se ocupan de eso. Pero entonces ya tienes otra teoría verdad?

Liz bajo uno o dos escalones más. Ella quería saber si ella estaba involucrada. Si su atracción por los problemas le había provocado un problema más a su padre no podría vivir tranquila con eso.

Pero Gabriel no era tonto. Ya había sentido a Liz bajando y sabía lo que estaba pensando, por lo que decidió cambiar la versión de lo que iba a decir.

\- Alguien que se cree muy listo para alterar las cosas. Faltan de morir otros 3 para que se le pase el berrinche. Después de eso, tendré que hacer todo un proceso burocrático si lo quiero llevar a juicio.

\- Yo diría que mejor no te metas en rollos ajenos. Sera cuento de nunca acabar. – dijo Hermes – Además que no se supone que ya te habías retirado?.

Gabriel guardó silencio y Liz hizo su entrada finalmente.

\- Tío Hermes! – dijo con voz melosa mientras lo abrazaba – Que gusto tenerte por aquí!

\- Hola Lizzy. Creí que estarías estudiando!

Liz negó con la cabeza y abrazó a su padre

\- No. Ya terminé. Además, es más divertido venir a saludar a mi tío favorito.

Tanto Hermes como Gabriel alzaron una ceja. Desde cuándo?

\- Iré a ver si Sam necesita ayuda. Quieres alguna bebida tío? – preguntó Liz

\- Yo mejor voy a cambiarme – dijo Gabriel lanzándole una mirada de advertencia a Hermes – No tardo.

Liz fue a ver cómo iba la cena pero Sam prácticamente ya estaba terminando por lo que únicamente se dedicó a poner la mesa. Hermes estaba mandando un mensaje de texto.

Sonriendo, se tomó la molestia de prepararle una jarra de Clericó con mucho hielo, puso la jarra en la mesa y le sirvió un vaso.

Se lo llevó y Hermes casi saltó de alegría. Era su bebida favorita y solo la tomaba ahí, en la casa Ángelus.

\- Tu si sabes cómo consentirme – dijo mientras la degustaba lentamente

\- Y dime tío… Que hay de nuevo? – preguntó en tono inocente

\- Mucho trabajo. La empresa se está expandiendo de nuevo.

\- Ahhh… y… en el olimpo?

\- Mmm… déjame ver… solo han pasado qué? 3 semanas desde la última vez que me viste?

\- Si! Si! Pero allá arriba todos se divierten y estoy segura de que tienes nuevos chismes!

Hermes se puso a pensar un poco. Si había chismes pero no como para los castos oídos de Liz.

\- Bueno, Afrodita regresó…

\- Qué bien!

\- Mmm… Zeus… - Su teléfono lo interrumpió y le hizo una seña a Liz para que lo disculpara mientras contestaba – Si? Ahhh Dora… como estas?

Liz contuvo la respiración. Era la llamada que estaba esperando.

\- Lamento mucho escuchar eso. Ya será en otra ocasión. Gracias por avisarme. Te llamo luego para ver como sigues. – dijo Hermes mientras colgaba.

\- Malas noticias tío?

\- No nena, solo cambio de planes.

\- Ahhh… y cuales planes.

\- Mi acompañante a un evento oficial me acaba de cancelar. Lo bueno es que tengo tiempo para buscar un reemplazo – dijo sacando una libretita negra con el nombre de sus prospectos

Liz supo que esa era su oportunidad.

\- Tío… ese evento es muy importante?

\- Si, de hecho sí. Vamos a estar los doce olímpicos más algunos miembros de las distintas Elites… - dijo – No puedo llevar a cualquiera. Los temas que se tocaran ahí son muy delicados.

\- Ahhh…

\- Incluso tu papa fue requerido. Imagínate!

Eso Liz no lo esperaba.

\- Y… va a ir?

\- No. Declinó la invitación por el problema que tiene aquí con los vecinos.- dijo Hermes tratando de decidir a quién llamar – Creo que va a ir Uriel en su lugar

\- Ahhh… El evento será en el olimpo?

\- No. de hecho esos chicos fueron muy listos – contesto Hermes – Decidieron hacerlo en un campo neutral para que ninguno se enojara.

\- No entiendo – dijo Liz

\- Si lo hacían en algún lugar bendecido por Athena, Hades podría sentirse ofendido. Si se hacía en algún lugar bendecido por Hades, Athena podría sentirse ofendida.

\- Ahhh ya entiendo.

\- Así que será en un lugar neutral. Sera emocionante.

Liz sonrió. Eso mismo creía ella.

\- Tío

\- Si?

\- Tiitoooo

\- Si?

\- Tiiitooo preciosooo

\- Oh-oh

Liz se le sentó en las piernas y lo abrazó como niña chiquita.

\- Me llevas? – preguntó

\- Que Queeeeee? Estas loca?

\- Anda! Yo quiero ir! – insistió

\- Y bajo que pretexto te llevo? – pregunto Hermes tratando de quitarse ese compromiso de encima. No quería llevarla porque había demasiada animosidad entre dioses y ella era demasiado importante para todo el sequito de Zeus como para arriesgarla.

\- Como tu acompañante desde luego! Anda… Eres mi tío consentido! Te prometo hacer todo lo que tú me digas y no separarme de ti. Por favorrrrrrrrrrrrr

La cara de Hermes era de alguien acorralado. La única salida que le veía era que Gabriel no la dejara ir y como estaba castigada…

\- Bueno bueno… hagamos algo. – dijo Hermes sonriendo – Si de aquí al día 10 tú me entregas la anuencia por escrito de Gabriel… lo considerare.

Sam llamo a cenar y Gabriel bajo corriendo las escaleras antes de que Liz pudiera darle su respuesta. Lo único que acertó a pedirle con un dedo sobre sus labios era silencio. Tenía que planear muy bien su jugada o su padre esta vez la encerraría con cadenas hasta los 21.

 **Junio 6, 4 pm**

 **Oficina de Mesis y Momo**

 **Belo horizonte, Brasil.**

Mesis terminaba de arreglar su maquillaje en el tocador de su oficina. Estaba muy emocionada porque había recibido una invitación por mensaje de texto de Alde, diciendo que quería verla en el restaurante Angus a las 5 de la tarde. Ella muy pronta había aceptado. Sería que había cambiado de opinión respecto a su proposición?

Se escuchó que alguien toco la puerta y enseguida se abrió.

\- Mesis dónde estás? – pregunto Momo en un tono molesto.

\- Estoy en el tocador. Ahora salgo!

Momo comenzó a tamborilear con su pie y sobre su mano hacer ruido con unas hojas de papel.

Mesis salió segundos más tarde.

\- Que quieres Momo? Llevo prisa. Tengo una cita muy importante.

\- Puedo decir que me importa un comino.

Mesis volteó a verlo asombrada. De cuando acá su hermano no parecía tenerle miedo?

\- Y ahora a ti que te pasa? Se te acabaron los pollos de hule? El Oso Fozzy se puso en huelga o qué?

\- Ja! Mira como río. – dijo Momo muy serio – Espero que te rías cuando Hypnos venga a patearte el trasero.

\- De que estas hablando? – preguntó

\- Supongo que hoy no has visto las noticias, pero te mostraré el comunicado de prensa.

Sacó una hoja de papel de los que traía en la mano y lo azoto en el escritorio haciéndola brincar.

Mesis leyó el papel del que estaba haciendo tanta alharaca y se puso blanca.

\- Así es. Lo que estás leyendo es correcto. – dijo Momo – La asociación brasileña de árbitros ha decidido hacer auditorías a las finanzas de todos sus miembros para detectar aquellos que han sido sobornados. Mientras terminan, los árbitros y jueces de línea de cada partido, serán escogidos por sorteo de entre una lista de 250 árbitros argentinos, colombianos y paraguayos.

\- Solo es un bache en el camino. – contestó tratando de restarle importancia

\- En serio? Ok. Explícame esto – dijo azotando otro papel.

Mesis la tomó mientras veía a su hermano a los ojos. Le echo una mirada y después bajo la hoja en actitud derrotada.

\- Te parecerá muy familiar esa lista de nombres. – dijo Momo enojado – Pues esta acomodada tal cual nuestra lista oficial de "colaboradores"

Mesis no dijo nada.

\- Esa lista me fue entregada por mi contacto en la asociación. Aparentemente ellos son los primeros elegidos para la auditoria y algunos de ellos ya han presentado sus confesiones y renuncia con tal de no ir a la cárcel. – volvió a decir Momo.

\- Yo… yo no sé nada. – dijo Mesis

\- En serio? No es lo que dirá Hypnos cuando le entregue toda esta evidencia. Nos vendiste! – le grito

\- No me grites! – se defendió Mesis

\- Qué diablos te pasa? Por menos de esto me hubieras quemado las bolas! – reclamo Momo – Como lo hiciste.

Mesis solo lo miro y Momo lo adivino.

\- Le diste la información a Taurus! Pedazo de bruta!

\- No me hables así! – grito Mesis – No somos iguales!

\- No… claro que no! Yo no me dejo engatusar por un imbécil para echar a perder el negocio familiar! Es por eso que me enviaste a matar a su suegro?

\- No… no! – dijo desesperada – El no pudo haberlo hecho!

Momo solo la miró con lastima. Estaba peor de lo que él creía.

\- Te advierto, que tu hermano viene en camino para arreglar este embrollo. Te sugiero que tengas muy bien hecha tu coartada porque ya sabes que no estás hablando con cualquiera. – dijo Momo aventándole todos los papeles en el escritorio – Y viene con Thanatos. Allá tú, pero yo me lavo las manos.

Momo salió azotando la puerta dejando a Mesis en estado de Shock. Lloró un poco por la vergüenza de haber sido tan ingenua y haber caído en la trampa y por haberse ilusionado de nuevo. Momo había hecho todo lo que le había pedido, incluyendo el intento de asesinato casual del suegro de Alde solo por despecho, pero para variar le había salido mal el asunto. Ahora con esta nueva información, tendría que ensuciarse las manos ella misma.

 **Junio 6, 5 pm**

 **Restaurante Angus**

 **Belo horizonte, Brasil.**

Alde había pedido solo una soda. No estaba de humor para más y sabía que el enfrentamiento que iba a tener con Mesis le iba a revolver el estómago. Ni siquiera sabía cómo iba a empezar a enfrentarla, pero tenía que por lo menos intentarlo.

Mesis llegó puntual como siempre. No saludó a Alde. Solo se sentó frente a él cruzando la pierna. Se dejó puestos sus lentes obscuros no por otra cosa sino para que Alde no viera hasta qué punto estaba molesta.

\- Hola Mesis. Gracias por venir – dijo Alde muy serio.

\- En que puedo servirte? No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo. Tengo un compromiso.

Alde sintió la furia emanando de Mesis y decidió mejor no provocarla.

\- Solo quería decirte que sé que tu enviaste a lastimar al padre de Niv.

\- Si fui yo, y?

Alde se sorprendió. No esperaba que dijera la verdad a la primera.

\- Porque lo hiciste? Él no tenía nada que ver…

\- Estaba ofuscada y envié a mi hermano. Si lo vas a acusar buena suerte. – dijo viéndose las uñas – Mi hermano es legendario por sus "bromas" y como dios que es, las leyes humanas no pueden hacer nada contra él y lo sabes.

Alde cerró los puños.

\- Si eso es todo lo que necesitabas… - dijo Mesis levantándose

\- Te lo advierto Mesis, deja a mi gente en paz. Yo también tengo mis contactos y también puedo hacerte daño. – dijo Alde muy serio

\- Ya me lo hiciste Taurus. – dijo Mesis dándose la vuelta para irse – Nos encontraremos de nuevo ya que esto no se ha terminado.

Alde iba a decir algo más, pero Mesis lo dejo con la palabra en la boca. Iba a tener que consultar con Mu de nuevo.

 **Junio 7, 3 pm**

 **Oficina del Sanbocho**

 **Santuario de Atenas, Grecia.**

Kanon estaba parado en la terraza que daba a la oficina de Shaina con medio vestido de tul sin terminar y Sammy encaramada en un banquillo frente a él. Se había dejado convencer por Sammy de ayudarla a confeccionarle un vestido a Athena ya que era parte de los deberes que tendría para con ella.

Ya que no le permitían usar las tijeras o aguja e hilo, Sammy había tomado la idea del vestido que Shaina le había confeccionado para la boda de Milo, que consistía en dos elásticos con tiras de tul anudadas entre ellos. Así pues, y ya que Kanon parecía haber hecho una conexión con la niña, había aceptado con la condición de que fuera un secreto.

Sammy aceptó gustosa y le había dado varios rollos de tul blanco y plateado para que hiciera muchas tiras, cosa que Kanon hizo casi sin darse cuenta al estarle contando sus aventuras en el mar.

Su teléfono comenzó a vibrar y lo sacó para contestar el mensaje. Era Tania.

\- Hola hola!

\- Hola! Que haces?

\- Nada! Acabo de despertarme. Estoy exhausta.

\- Y eso? Mucho trabajo?

\- Nooooooo Mucho descanso jijiji

\- Y de cuando acá uno se cansa de descansar?

\- Ahhh es que tengo visitas y la lleve a pasear. Fue muy divertido!

\- En serio?

v No se mueva que me van a quedar chuecos los nudos – dijo Sammy

v Puedo mover los dedos siquiera? – pregunto divertido por la expresión regañona de Sammy que obviamente imitaba de Shaina

v Sí. Dile hola de mi parte a Tania – contesto Sammy

\- Por cierto dice Sammy ( la niña de Shion y Shaina ) que Hola.

\- Hay! Que Linda. Qué edad tiene?

\- Le calcul años

\- Ahhh y esta bonita?

\- Mmm… la describiría como "curiosita" jijiji

\- Que malo.

\- No. Si te diría que es bonita me considerarías un pedófilo y no.

\- Jajaja está bien.

\- Entonces me estabas contando de que tenías visitas.

\- Ah sí es una nueva amiga. Es muy dulce y sabe muchas cosas. Mira. Te mando varias fotos. (selfie de Tania con Marín en la playa ) (selfie de Tania con Marín en la cocina ) (selfie de Tania con Marín ambas con trencitas de playa) Como las ves?

\- Uhhh… tu amiga me parece familiar

\- Jajaja tonto! Pero si trabaja contigo, no?

Sammy se asomó a ver el celular que tenía tan interesado a su maestro.

\- Por qué esta mi maestra Marín en esa foto? – preguntó

Kanon la miro y volvió a mirar la foto.

\- Es Marín?

\- Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii se está quedando conmigo unos días.

\- Por qué?

\- Creo que se peleó con los amigos con los que estaba hospedándose y le ofrecí mi casa porque no le alcanzaba para pagar el hotel.

\- Cuando fue eso?

\- Antier. Por eso ayer la lleve a conocer el faro, la playa de conchas, La laguna oxidada, la antigua base militar, los muelles y desde luego el restaurante de mi tía.

\- Dile que mañana pasaran a recogerla en el lobby del hotel a la hora de tu entrada.

\- Pero por que tan pronto?

\- Hubiera sido antes si me hubiera enterado.

\- Pero no te enojes!

\- No me enojo ni con ella ni contigo. No te preocupes.

\- Menos mal. Nos estamos divirtiendo! Yo nunca tengo amigas mujeres.

\- Ella tampoco

\- Sí, eso me dijo. Oye por cierto. Que tan chico es el santuario que todos se conocen?

\- Uhhh?

\- Ella conoce a Shaina también y es su jefa igual que tú.

\- Sí. Solo que ella está un escalafón abajo que yo

\- Ahhh con razón te preocupas por ella. Pero está bien! Incluso se aprendió de memoria la receta de la ensalada de concha de mi tía. Yo llevo años queriendo aprenderla.

\- Que más hicieron?

\- Mmm… fuimos de compras desde luego (no me reganes)

\- Jajaja dejarían de ser mujeres

\- Hay muchas chicas como ella donde trabajas?

\- A decir verdad… solo hay 4 en edad de merecer

\- Y… te gusta alguna?

\- Ja! Claro que no! 3 de ellas están tomadas y la 4ª está muy chica para mí.

\- Ahhh fiuuuuuu

\- Jajaja eso sonó raro

\- Oops perdón. Es que… si te gustara alguna y ella te hiciera caso… no creo que te dejara seguir platicando conmigo verdad?

\- Nop.

\- Eso creí. Te conté que hace cuatro días fui a Nassau a ver a mi hermano?

\- No, no me has contado.

\- Cubrí doble turno durante tres días para que me dejaran ir.

\- Y como esta?

\- Muy contento! Hable con él y con el director del penal. Dice que si es cierto que está estudiando Administración Pesquera. Me puse a llorar como niña.

\- Pero eso es bueno no?

\- Claro que sí! Pero por que tenía que pasarle esto para que él se decidiera?

\- Bueno… tal vez era el puntapié que necesitaba o ahora que ya está más tranquilo con lo de tu tía…

\- Es cierto. No lo había contemplado desde ese punto.

\- Cuando lo veas o hables con él, dile que le conseguiré un empleo siempre y cuando termine esa carrera.

\- De verdad?

\- Si

\- Me haces muy feliz! Se lo diré con mucho gusto!

v Ya dense un beso – dijo Sammy sin ver el celular haciendo que Kanon se pusiera rojo.

\- Puedo pedirte un favor?

\- Claro!

\- Me puedes enviar con Marín una botella de Ron del que venden en los abarrotes Julia? Es mi favorito.

\- Claro que sí. Es más yo te la invito

\- Jajaja que considerada.

\- Oops creo que desperté a Marín. Hablamos luego?

\- Claro que sí. Cuídense y Tania…

\- Si?

\- Gracias por cuidar de Marín.

\- Un placer! Ciao

Kanon guardó su celular una vez más y Sammy lo miró preocupada. Ella sabía por sus ojos que estaba enojado.

\- Recuerde que ya se terminó el crédito de los billetes. No puede decir malas palabras. – dijo Sammy

\- Tienes suerte que no traiga dinero conmigo Sammy o te harías rica. Por cierto… Que vas a comprar con tanto dinero? – Preguntó intrigado Kanon

\- Es un secreto

\- Anda dime. Yo te lo guardo bien.

Sammy lo miro a los ojos como preguntándose si podía confiar en él y al final se decidió. Aun arriba del banquito, se puso de puntillas para alcanzar el oído de Kanon.

\- Necesito comprar mucho estambre para hacerles unos calcetines a los niños de Rodorio que siempre andan descalzos.

Enternecido por el gesto, Kanon le sonrió y no pudo menos que abrazarla y darle un beso en la cabecita.

\- Bueno… ayúdame a quitarme esto para que vayamos a hablar con Shaina. Tenemos que darle la noticia de que el trabajo de Marín ha concluido.

Sammy le quito con cuidado los elásticos y los guardo cuidadosamente en su morral rosa para después salir con Kanon de la mano. Kanon solo sacudía la cabeza incrédulo. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Shaina al respecto.


	136. Chapter 136

**Capítulo 134**

 **Junio 7, 5 pm**

 **Oficina del Sanbocho**

 **Santuario de Atenas, Grecia.**

Mayura subió caminando las escaleras de las doce casas cuando fue requerida por Shaina. No le dijeron que era urgente, por lo que aprovechó ese momento para distraerse un poco. Le era un poco extraño ver a Mu meditando, la casa de tauro y géminis vacía, DM leyendo muy serio en las escaleras del templo de cáncer, la casa de leo vacía, la de virgo igual, en libra el maestro entrenando con sus chacos gritando como Bruce Lee, La Señora de Milo sacando a pasear a las mascotas…

\- Buenas tardes Mayura – dijo Aioros al ver a su amiga llegar a la casa de sagitario. Aioria estaba con él.

\- Buenas tardes Caballeros – respondió – Mi Sanbocho me ha llamado.

\- Para nada bueno de seguro – menciono Aioria – Sabes algo de Marín?

Mayura suspiró. Ya sabía que le iba a hacer esa pregunta.

\- No Aioria, pero seguramente es para eso que me han llamado.

\- Te acompañó – dijo Aioros – Yo también debo subir.

Aioria le mando una mirada suplicante.

\- Si, ya se. Yo te mantengo informado. Regresa a casa – Pidió Aioros mientras seguía a Mayura que ya se había adelantado.

Llegaron a la oficina de Shaina y ambos se presentaron ante la Sanbocho.

\- Aioros… gracias por acompañarla. Shion te está esperando.

Shaina esperó a que Aioros saliera por la puerta para indicar a Mayura que se sentara.

\- Como están las niñas?

\- Todas están muy bien. Hiciste un buen trabajo con ellas.

\- No. en realidad no he hecho nada. Geist, Marín y Junet son las que se han encargado de ellas. Pero me alegro que todo va bien y me encanta tenerte en nuestras filas de nuevo. – dijo Shaina

\- Ja! Y entonces me puedes decir por qué hay un grupito que se hacen llamar "Las viboritas?"

Shaina se ruborizo un poco

\- Te refieres a Donna, Ariadna, Rachel y Anna?

\- Acaso hay otras?

\- Jijiji que mal por ellas. Debí haberles puesto las aguilitas.

\- Creo que a diferencia de Kakyuu, esas cuatro les gusta más la disciplina y el esfuerzo físico. Y ambas sabemos que tú eres mucho más estricta que Marín en ese aspecto.

\- Sí, pero no son mis alumnas.

\- Pues porque no quieres – dijo Mayura

\- Bueno ya! A lo que te traje – dijo Shaina antes de ponerse sentimental – Necesito que vayas a ver como esta Marín, Camus, Saga y Laura.

\- Por qué tan de repente? Sucedió algo?

Shaina se quedó callada y Mayura trato de leerla pero Shaina se había bloqueado.

\- Eso te lo enseno Shion? – pregunto Mayura intrigada.

\- No. El anterior patriarca. – contesto – Me sirve para cuando no quiero dar más detalles de los que necesito.

\- Entiendo.

\- Crees poder hacerlo hoy mismo? – insistió

\- Seguro. Dame unas horas y te doy mi reporte. – aseguró Mayura – Alguna cosa en especial que deba averiguar?

\- No. Ve y me dices como esta todo.

Mayura asintió y desapareció ante sus ojos tele transportándose a Columbus.

 **Junio 7, 9 am**

 **Restaurante de Tía Lucy**

 **Muelles isla San Salvador, Bahamas.**

Marín estaba ayudándole a picar verdura a la Tía de Tania en la cocina de su pequeña lonchería frente a los muelles mientras Tania estudiaba un poco en las mesas del frente. Una señora blanca muy delgada y de rasgos delicados que cantaba mientras cocinaba porque según ella, ese era su ingrediente secreto. Ya habían preparado los macarrones al horno y estaban terminando las pechugas empanizadas al ajillo cuando una figura rubia tocó la puerta de la cocina. Marín se apresuró a abrir.

\- Mayura! No te esperaba tan pronto. – dijo Marín limpiándose las manos en el delantal

\- Evidentemente – contestó viendo el lugar – En donde podemos hablar?

Marín le avisó a la tía Lucy que regresaría en un momento, se quitó el delantal y salió con ella. Caminaron unos pocos metros hasta poder sentarse en el muelle.

\- Ahora si Marín, dime por que estabas en ese lugar? Por qué no estas a lado de Saga y Camus cuidando a su amiga como se te encomendó?. – preguntó

Marín inhaló profundamente.

\- Hace dos días que ya… que tuve que salir de ahí. – contesto Marín procediendo a contarle su versión de la historia evitando mencionar nada que pudiera comprometerla. Recordaba bien que Mayura era íntima amiga de los hermanos.

Mayura guardó silencio todo el tiempo. Comprendía los sentimientos de Marín, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que se metería en problemas con Shaina por haber renunciado a su misión sin completarla.

\- Por qué no te mandaron antes? – pregunto Marín – No es que me queje y aceptare mi castigo con gusto. Al menos hice nuevas amigas y me tomé un día libre…

Mayura asintió pero no dijo nada de lo que leía en Marín. No le correspondía.

\- Shaina me mando a checar como estaban. Vengo directo desde el santuario. – dijo Mayura – Tengo que llegar con mi reporte.

\- Ven, te presentare a Tania y a la Tía Lucy – dijo Marín tomándole de la mano – después podrás ir con Shaina a decirle todo lo que te he dicho.

Mayura siguió a Marín. Faltaba ir a conocer la otra versión.

 **Junio 7, 10 am**

 **Cabaña de Kanon**

 **San Salvador, Bahamas.**

Mayura camino los dos kilómetros que separaban la casa de Tania de la cabaña de Kanon. Iba tomándose el estómago de lo llena que había quedado con toda la comida que la tía Lucy había insistido en que comiera en señal de bienvenida a la Isla.

\- Menos mal que Marín no se va a quedar más tiempo aquí o si no se va a poner toda Kung Fu Pandita – dijo Mayura para sí misma.

Tocó a la puerta de la cabaña y Camus le abrió la puerta.

\- Mayura! Pasa! No te esperábamos – exclamó abriendo la puerta

Mayura paso a la cabaña y todo se veía normal.

\- Bueno, ya pasaron más de 10 días y queríamos saber cómo iba todo por aquí – dijo – Puedo ver a Marín?

Camus se quedó callado.

\- Ella no está aquí.

\- Y en donde esta entonces?

\- No tengo la menor idea.

\- Que dices? Desde cuándo? – dijo Mayura fingiendo sorpresa

\- Hace dos días – dijo Camus visiblemente incómodo con la situación.

\- Sucedió algo que deba saber? Después de todo, ella te fue encomendada a ti Camus. Tú eras el responsable al ser de mayor rango.

Camus le lanzo una mirada hostil, pero Mayura estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de desplantes.

\- Yo estoy ocupado y ella ya está grandecita. No puedo cuidar lo que hace y lo que no.

Mayura salió a la terraza seguida de Camus. Se sentó en una de las bancas de madera y lo invito a explicarle todo. Camus no dejo ningún detalle al aire en su historia.

\- Creo que ya tengo toda la información que necesito Camus. – dijo levantándose – Puedo ver a Laura y Saga ahora?

Camus se encogió de hombros mientras la invitaba a pasar de nuevo a la cabaña. Toco la puerta de la habitación y Saga le abrió la puerta.

\- Mayura! Bienvenida. – dijo un poco preocupado. Él sabía lo que ella estaba haciendo ahí.

\- Solo vine a ver como estaban las cosas por aquí. – dijo – Veo que Laura se recupera rápido y me alegro.

Laura, quien no sabía realmente quien era Mayura solo sonrió y desvió su mirada a Saga. Mayura lo noto.

\- Alguien aquí sabe dónde encontrar a Marín? Parece que está perdida desde hace unos días. Aunque supongo que a los que están en esta habitación les importó un comino – dijo algo molesta al comprobar que era cierto.

Laura había bajado la mirada visiblemente incomoda pues a decir verdad ni siquiera había notado que no estaba y Saga se había ruborizado un poco avergonzado por no haber detenido toda esa locura.

\- Que pasen un buen día. – dijo Mayura saliendo de la habitación.

Saga la alcanzó en la Sala y la tomó del brazo suavemente para que se detuviera.

\- Mayura… Marín está a dos kilómetros de aquí… La he estado monitoreando y…

\- Lo sé. – dijo Mayura zafándose – Tengo muchas cosas que reportar, pero el hecho de que no hayas hecho absolutamente nada para traerla de regreso sin importarte si tenía o no un lugar donde quedarse, solo me confirma que no has cambiado tanto como proclamas. Sigues siendo egoísta y malagradecido. Y sí. Eso también saldrá en mi reporte.

Miró a Camus y se dirigió hacia él.

\- Vendré mañana a por ti esta hora. Si Marín no es necesaria, tu tampoco y estoy segura que el patriarca pensara igual que yo. – dijo desapareciendo ante sus ojos.

Camus miro a Saga y Saga le puso la mano en el hombro.

\- Prepárate, porque siento que te darán un buen sermón cuando llegues.

 **Junio 7, 7 pm**

 **Oficina del Sanbocho**

 **Santuario de Atenas, Grecia.**

Mayura llego ante Shaina de nuevo. Esta estaba impaciente por saber la verdad.

\- Dime que solo era un rumor y todo estaba bien – pidió Shaina levantándose al ver entrar a Mayura

Mayura guardó silencio y Shaina se dejó caer en la silla.

\- Debo llamar a Shion?

\- Está lo suficientemente bien?

\- Lo vas a hacer pasar corajes?

\- Un poco

\- Entonces no lo llames.

Mayura le dio las dos versiones y sintió que el ánimo de Shaina comenzó a decaer.

\- Creo que… Debo imponer un castigo… a Ambos. – dijo para sí misma.

\- A los dos?

\- Marín, a pesar de lo HDP de Camus, debió terminar su misión – aclaró – Y a Camus no le importó su seguridad los últimos dos o tres días.

\- Es cierto, pero y Saga?

\- Saga ya no forma parte de este santuario. – dijo con voz indiferente – Por tanto no espero que a él le importe lo que sucede con Marín. Dices que ella se veía feliz?

\- Sí. Creo que el tiempo fuera le ha servido mucho. Y ese hoy en particular se veía tranquila.

\- Y son ocho horas de diferencia verdad?

\- Correcto.

\- Ve por ellos mañana por la mañana por favor. – ordenó antes de levantarse de su asiento – Deberán comparecer ante Shion y ante mi antes que otra cosa.

Mayura asintió y Shaina salió de su oficina rumbo al comedor donde Shion y los niños la esperaban para cenar, pero Mayura pudo sentir que en lugar de estar enojada, la embargaba una profunda decepción.

 **Junio 8, 9 am**

 **Cabaña de Kanon**

 **San Salvador, Bahamas.**

Saga, Camus y Laura habían terminado de desayunar en la recamara de Laura y Camus estaba recogiendo la bandeja cuando se escuchó que tocaban a la puerta. Camus sintió a Mayura y fue a abrir la puerta.

\- Buenos días – dijo sin muchas ganas.

Mayura le entregó una carta y pasó a la habitación de Marín por las demás cosas que había comprado sin siquiera pedir permiso.

Camus leyó la carta. Era una carta de presentación firmado y sellado tanto por Shaina como por Shion donde le pedían regresar de inmediato ante ellos.

Saga salió de la habitación y se dirigió a Camus. Camus le mostró la carta y Saga no se sorprendió.

\- Te lo dije

\- No importa. De todos modos tenía que ir a ese estúpido compromiso. - contestó

\- No es opcional para ustedes – dijo Saga – Menos mal que ayer empacaste, verdad?

\- Sí. Lo hice y por lo que dice aquí, ella está empacando el resto de las cosas de Marín.

\- Por qué siento que yo también tendré problemas por esto?

\- Puf. A ti ya no te pueden castigar. Yo tengo un castigo pendiente. – dijo Camus cruzándose de brazos.

\- Eso no me lo habías dicho.

\- Hasta ahora lo recordé. En fin. Voy a despedirme de Laura.

Camus tocó a la puerta.

\- Adelante! – dijo Laura subiéndose a la cama.

\- Cariño... – dijo acercándose - Han venido por mi. Debo regresar a Grecia – dijo con suavidad.

\- No! Me vas a dejar? – contestó Laura con voz triste

\- Solo serán unos días. – dijo Camus - Hay un compromiso que debo cumplir.

\- Pero no quiero estar sola!

\- No estarás sola. Saga se quedara contigo.

\- No es lo mismo. tu eres la única familia que tengo

Camus le tomo la mano y le dio un cariñoso beso en la frente

\- Entonces vámonos los tres y en el hospital estarás más cerca de mi

Laura se tapó los ojos con ambas manos antes de llorar.

\- No, por favor no! un hospital no! no quiero!

\- Entonces se una niña buena y quédate aquí. – dijo Camus - Saga sabe dónde localizarme. Puedes hablarme diario si quieres! Pero si no trabajo como tendré dinero para comprarte los chocolates que tanto te gustan?

\- No me importa si no me compras chocolate, mientras no me dejes! Al final todos me dejan! - lloró

Camus suspiro.

\- Está bien. Les diré que me quedare aquí contigo.

Laura se limpió ambos ojos con el dorso de su mano.

\- Perdóname, soy una boba. Tú tienes tus motivos para regresar. No tienes que quedarte aquí y menos por mí. Yo... estoy asustada, confundida y odio sentirme así

\- Lo sé – contesto Camus sonriendo – Te digo un secreto?

Laura asintió.

\- Cierto cabeza hueca peli azul que no soy yo, ha insistido en cuidarte el solo. Pero a mí se me hace que es solo un pretexto porque lo traes loquito – dijo Camus

Laura volteo a verlo y pestañeó para eliminar las lágrimas.

\- Saga? y porque querría cuidarme el solo?

\- Supongo que es porque no le gusta compartir.

\- Contigo? – dijo sonrojándose – Pero… lo que siento por ti es muy distinto a lo que siento por él.

Camus alzó una ceja divertido.

\- En serio? A ver… cuéntame

El color de su rubor subió 3 tonos.

\- 1,2,3,4,5,6,7 ya te conté

Camus sonrió.

\- Creo que eso contesta mi pregunta y me da gusto por ambos.

\- Lo vas a cuidar bien, verdad?

Laura lo miro como si no entendiera lo que le estaba diciendo. Camus hizo el intento de pararse para irse pero ella lo detuvo con ambas manos.

\- Camus!

\- Si?

\- Gracias por sacarme de ese lugar y evitar que algo peor pasara, por estar aquí conmigo y no dejarme sola, y por ser mi hermano.

Camus la abrazo con cariño.

\- Nunca estarás sola mientras yo viva. te lo prometo.

Laura no pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran de nuevo.

\- Te quiero mucho

\- Yo también cariño. Recupérate pronto para que me lleves a bailar si? y pídele a Athena mucha paciencia.

\- Paciencia? Por qué?

Camus se levantó.

\- Tengo que irme. Te llamare pronto

\- Promételo

\- Si

\- si saga se porta mal te puedo dar quejas para que lo regañes?

Camus con una mano en el pomo de la puerta le respondió:

\- claro... pero que pasara si es al revés?

Laura extendió ambos brazos hacia él.

\- Dame otro abrazo que me dure todos estos días

\- Consentida.

Camus se regresó y le dio un abrazo que duró varios minutos, hasta que fueron interrumpidos por Saga:

\- Te dije

\- cuídate si? no te quiero perder

\- Estaré en el mismo lugar.

\- Lo sé, pero eso no evita que me preocupe por ti.

\- Gracias.

\- Cuídate.

Camus le lanzó un último beso desde la puerta y salió cerrando tras de él.

Laura se quedó muy triste mirando hacia la puerta. Escucho que Camus y Saga intercambiaban algunas palabras y después solo quedo silencio.

 **Junio 8, 6 pm**

 **Cámara del Patriarca**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia.**

Mayura llego con Camus y minutos después con Marín. Los tres esperaron en silencio hasta que el guardia les dijo que ya estaban listos para recibirlos.

Shion estaba sentado en su trono envestido con su uniforme al igual que Shaina. Kanon, DM, Aioros y Mu a un lado de ellos con sus respectivas armaduras

\- Merde! – pensó Camus al ver a sus compañeros.

Ambos se arrodillaron frente a ellos y Mayura se puso al lado contrario de los dorados.

\- Camus, Marín, Bienvenidos – Dijo Shion – Como dejaron las cosas?

Camus decidió contestar.

\- Laura está en plena recuperación, aunque obviamente tardara mucho en sanar por completo. Saga y yo le agradecemos su intervención Maestro.

\- Me alegro de escucharlo. – contestó Shion – Como sabes, se te dio un permiso especial para que "rescataras" a Laura, mas no para que te quedaras allá. Tenías un castigo que cumplir y ni siquiera te preocupaste en llamar para justificarte.

Camus no contestó esta vez. Era cierto.

\- No puedo decir cuánto me decepciona que así haya sido, y más que le hayas faltado el respeto a tu compañera aquí presente.

Los cuatro dorados se miraron entre sí. Ni Kanon sabia toda la historia pero solo movió la cabeza incrédulo justo como cuando se había enterado por Tania.

\- Tienes algo que decir en tu defensa? – preguntó Shion

\- Si

Los ocho quedaron a la expectativa.

\- Ella nunca debió intimar con el bando enemigo. Eso fue lo que trajo los problemas. A raíz de eso se volvió rebelde y comenzó a faltar a sus deberes.

Marín no movió un solo musculo.

Los cuatro dorados tenían una cara de sorprendidos que era casi risible. Marín? La dulce y tímida Marín? No se habría equivocado Camus?

\- Basta Camus! – dijo Shion – Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?

\- Si

\- Está bien. – dijo Shion – Marín?

\- Si

\- Si te enviamos a esta misión, fue principalmente porque vimos tu necesidad y sabíamos que serias la adecuada para ello. – dijo Shion – Sin embargo, se me ha informado que por alguna razón decidiste simplemente renunciar e irte. Tienes algo que decir en tu defensa?

\- No.

Todos los presentes voltearon a verla. Shaina se adelantó un paso.

\- Marín!

Shion la detuvo con un brazo.

\- Lo siento Lady Ophiuco. Soy culpable y aceptaré mi castigo. No debí dejar la misión por ningún motivo. Fallé y no tengo excusa.

Un pesado silencio se hizo entre los presentes. Shion fue el primero en romperlo.

\- De acuerdo. – dijo Shion- Ambos tienen una falta, y ambos tienen antecedentes. Caballero de Sagitario, Caballero de Cáncer, Caballero de Géminis, Caballero de Aries serán testigos de los respectivos castigos.

Los cuatro dorados miraron al frente.

\- Al Caballero de Acuario, se le agregaran cinco días más a su castigo comenzando el día 11 de Junio. Aun así, le es requerido obligatoriamente el asistir al evento social del día 14. Si por alguna razón no oficial vuelve a faltar a su castigo, será juzgado por desobediencia y traición.

Camus volteo a verlo pero bajo la mirada inmediatamente con una sonrisa que se le quito tan pronto escuchó lo siguiente:

\- Y como una… lección adjunta, deberá presentarse ante Lady Ophiuco el día de mañana 9 y el día 10 a las 9 am. para recibir instrucciones. Quedo claro?

\- Si… señor.

\- Marín de Águila. Ya que no terminó la misión humanitaria que se le encomendó y además no pudo justificarse…

Aioros pasó saliva. Como explicarle esto a su hermano?

\- …Se le condena a acompañar diariamente en el castigo a Afrodita de Piscis, donde deberá limpiar y clasificar todas las tumbas de Rodorio durante los siguientes 5 días. Preséntese mañana ante Lady Ophiuco a las 8 de la mañana para comenzarlo. Está claro?

\- Si… señor.

\- Gracias. Vengan y firmen de aceptación y vayan a descansar. Repórtense conforme lo planeado.

Ambos firmaron el pergamino y Salieron de la Cámara. Los cuatro dorados rodearon a Camus para platicar con él y Marín camino unos pocos metros cabizbaja hacia las escaleras.

\- A donde crees que vas?

Marín volteo y Shaina estaba frente a la puerta de su oficina. Se quitó la máscara y abrió los brazos. Marín corrió hacia ella agradeciendo internamente que Shaina estuviera ahí para poder desahogarse con alguien.

 **Junio 8, 10 am**

 **Cabaña de Kanon**

 **San Salvador, Bahamas**

Saga se quedó de pie ahí hasta que Mayura se hubo llevado a Camus. Marín no había regresado a esa casa, pero Mayura se había llevado el resto de sus cosas y le había dicho que ella la regresaría al santuario sana y salva y que mejor se dedicara a restablecer a Laura.

Con ese pensamiento fresco, abrió la puerta de la habitación principal.

\- Ya se fueron. Espero que no te moleste quedarte sola conmigo - dijo Saga sonriéndole.

Laura volteó a verlo aun con cara un poco triste.

\- Porque me molestaría quedarme sola contigo?

\- No lo sé – contestó Saga – Tal vez porque ya no tendrás a Camus para platicar

\- Pero te tengo a ti… a menos que no seas tú y seas producto de mi imaginación

\- Jajaja mmm... - Saga se sentó en la cama junto a ella quedando de frente. la toma de la mano y con la otra le acaricia la mejilla - Aquí estoy. A menos que tengas una imaginación tan vivida que puedas sentir mis caricias aun cuando estés soñando

\- Mi imaginación últimamente ha estado inquieta y es tu culpa – susurro Laura aunque después se dio cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta y se sonrojó.

La sonrisa de Saga se hizo más grande.

\- En serio? Cuéntame

\- No.

Saga se llevó su mano a los labios para darle un beso.

\- Sabes? Hace un día delicioso afuera. Ahora que la nana regañona se fue... quieres salir un rato?

Laura sonrío y se le iluminó su mirada

\- Si! por favor!, ha sido muy injusto que estando tan cerca del mar no haya podido salir a disfrutarlo… por cierto quien es la nana regañona?

\- Camus jejeje, que nunca leíste el cuento de Peter Pan? Su perro San Bernardo se llamaba Nana. Puedes Caminar o quieres que te cargue?

Por toda respuesta Laura le hizo cara de puchero y extendió los brazos.

\- Voy a tener que evitar verte cuando me haces esa cara porque no te podré negar nada - dijo mientras pasaba una mano por su espalda, y la otra por sus debajo de sus rodillas para levantarla.

Salió con ella en brazos y tomo con la mano derecha una mantita ligera que estaba en la entrada de la habitación. Laura escondió la cabeza en su pecho disfrutando de su aroma.

Salieron de la cabaña y el la depositó con suavidad en uno de los camastros que había en la playa, la tapo con la manta pues la brisa amenazaba con refrescar y le acomodo una sombrilla para evitar que los rayos del sol la quemaran.

Solo se escuchaban las olas rompiendo contra la arena y una que otra gaviota de vez en cuando.

Saga se acercó otro camastro para sentarse y poder admirarla.

\- No. Ven y siéntate conmigo – suplicó Laura.

\- Bueno...

Laura se hizo a un lado con un poco de esfuerzo y Saga pudo recostarse pasándole un brazo por debajo de su torso para evitar su clavícula herida. Laura, para evitar lastimar su pierna y brazo izquierdo, terminó recostándose sobre su lado derecho quedando su cabeza sobre el corazón de Saga.

Ella cerró los ojos y suspiró:

\- Así está mucho mejor – exclamó.

\- Oh sí. Estoy de acuerdo. Pero si te cansas o algo te duele me avisas. No puedo ser negligente contigo – dijo Saga

\- Y si soy una niña buena que me dan de premio?

\- Un chocolate?

\- No, eso no es un premio

\- mmm... que tal un rico y delicioso beso?

\- Pero solo uno? no se vale, yo quiero muchos! Sabes el trabajo que me cuesta portarme bien?

Saga le acaricio la mejilla suavemente.

\- Es que esos de por si te los voy a dar…

\- Cuando y donde?

\- A cada rato. Después de todo, tengo que probarte que no estas sonando y yo creo que necesitaras como un millón de pruebas

Laura levantó la cabeza.

\- Y si me porto mal que harás?

\- Si te portas mal... no te los doy

\- ja, pues alguna forma encontrare – lo retó.

Ella vuelve a acostar su cabeza en el pecho

\- De portarte mal?

\- De que me des besos cuando me porto mal

\- Lo dudo. tengo mucha fuerza de voluntad. Mejor no te portes mal

\- Podrás tener toda la fuerza de voluntad que quieras, pero eres hombre. No me digas que quieres una princesita bien portada de esas que no rompen un plato?

\- Jajaja, no. ya las he tenido y me aburren sobremanera

\- tú, y tu lista interminable de conquistas

\- Eso a ti no te consta y ni hables de conquistas que tu estas mucho peor que yo. – reclamó Saga.

\- tú dijiste que podrías tener a la mujer que quisieras y sigues creyendo que yo soy una cualquiera.

\- qué? Yo nunca he dicho eso – dijo Saga

Laura cierra los ojos para evitar llorar

\- No pero lo piensas. Por algo estás hablando de mis supuestas conquistas…

\- Estoy contando a Camus y a Kanon

\- Yo con Camus no tengo nada, es como mi hermano. Es la familia que me quitaron y a Kanon… lo confundí contigo. Eso es todo

\- Ya... Supongo que también en el Enzo me confundiste – dijo Saga

\- No. En el Enzo sabias que eras tú, por eso me estaba haciendo bolas.

\- Ahhh, supongo que es posible – dijo Saga cerrando los ojos para disfrutar el momento.

\- A tu hermano lo conocí al día siguiente de estar en el Enzo y pensé que eras tú…

\- En serio? Porque somos bastante diferentes. Además no olvido que me dijiste que los preferías a ellos dos antes que a mi

\- Eso lo dije para sacarte la piedra y que me dejaras en paz, porque mi mundo se pone patas arriba cuando estoy cerca de ti. Además estamos a mano porque yo tampoco me olvido de que dijiste en la boda y en el interrogatorio.

\- En el interrogatorio lo único que hice fue gritar para salvarme de ser seducido por ti y perder mi inocencia Jaja

\- Y te funciono de perlas no?

\- Si! – dijo Saga sonriendo – La verdad es que pude besarte y fue la gloria.

Laura comenzó a llorar y Saga intentó separarse de ella para poder verla mejor. Laura, al sentir esto, se agarró más fuerte de su playera y escondió la cabeza en su pecho

\- Tranquila. que sucede?

\- Perdóname! Te puse en peligro!

\- A quien pusiste en peligro?

\- A ti!, el dio la orden de matarte a ti, por mi culpa!

\- Te refieres a Henry?

\- Si, él te quiere alejar de mi ¡!

Saga le dio un beso en la frente

\- Eso no va a pasar. La única que tiene el poder de alejarme de ti eres tú misma

\- no, él te va matar al igual que ha hecho con todos los que quiero, por eso no te respondí en el privado porque no te quería poner en peligro y ahora el dio la orden de matarte de nada sirvió, que no te respondiera lo que quería porque aun así te puse en peligro

Laura siguió llorando en sus brazos por unos minutos.

\- Dulzura mía... él no tiene el poder necesario para matarme. Por favor no llores. No soporto verte llorar.

Laura intentaba detener su llanto pero no podía.

\- Te he dicho que eres la chica más adorable que conozco...: la más valiente... y sexy?

Laura movió negativamente su cabeza mientras intentaba tranquilizarse.

\- Sabes? Admito que Soy un poco celoso y tengo mal genio...y tengo un hermano que es un poquito más guapo que yo y es más popular con las chicas, No tengo tantos amigos... pero debes saber que yo nunca me había enamorado antes. Parezco adolescente contigo. Kanon está de testigo que ese día del hospital, le dije que había conocido la mujer con la que compartiría el resto de mi vida. Ahhh por si no lo has notado, también soy un poquito arrogante.

\- En… serio?

\- Sí. Y soy por mucho, bastante más poderoso que cualquier pelele que hayas conocido, por tanto, ni el, ni ningún humano normal puede matarme y si no me crees a mí, pregúntale a tu adorado Camus.

Laura se separó de Saga, se limpia lo que resta de sus lágrimas y se sentó.

\- Me tienes hasta el tuétano con "tu adorado Camus". El que me gusta, el que me encanta eres tú, no Camus, no Kanon, tu, y si me pongo así es por ti grandísimo idiota

Contrario a lo que Laura creía, Saga comenzó a reír

\- Eso ya lo sé. solo que me encanta oírtelo decir. Y enojada te vez muy bonita. – Laura se cruzó de brazos - Y cuando haces pucheros también – Laura empiezo a hacer muecas chistosas - Jajaja

\- Si claro, eso también debes decírselo a tu novia que tienes en Atenas…

\- En serio? Pues preséntala porque no la conozco – dijo Saga sorprendido.

\- Con la que hablabas cuando llegue a interrogarte…

\- No sé de qué me estás hablando - aseguró

\- Con la que hablabas por celular cuando yo azote la puerta! Espero que le hayas dicho lo bien que te la pasaste el día que celebraste tu cumpleaños. – dijo Laura en tono celoso.

Saga comenzó a reír tanto que se cayó del camastro, teniendo que agarrarse el estómago de la risa incontrolable que le provocó esto último. Laura se asomó por el lado del camastro para ver cómo se reía Saga, quien tardó unos segundos en poder controlarse y se tuvo que secar algunas lágrimas de risa

\- ok ok. me estás diciendo que tienes celos de Janet? La jefa de enfermeras del hospital? la que tiene 65 años y parece pasita arrugada pero con un genio de la fregada? Jajajajja

Laura lo miro desde arriba del camastro

\- Tu dijiste que a tu novia no le importaría, así que yo asumí que hablabas con tu novia y que tenga 65 años y parezca pasita arrugada no la exime de querer contigo o sí?

\- Pues... sí. Hasta yo tengo mis límites. Y lo de la novia lo sacaste tú. Yo solo te seguí el juego

Laura sacó su cuerpo un poco más del camastro.

\- pues tu puedes tener tus limites, pero aun así dudo que no hayan muchísimas mujeres que quieran estar en tu cama, y a todo esto porque dices que me seguiste el juego?

\- porque era una manera de seguir conversando y ya te dije. Me gusta como tus ojos brillan cuando te enojas... y en este caso te pusiste celosa. – contesto sonriendo - además me estabas tratando como si yo hubiera hecho algo malo y luego fue cuando intentaste abusar de mí y tuve que gritar por ayuda, menos mal que alguien se apiado de mí que si no…

\- primero que todo – dijo Laura en tono defensivo - No tienes pruebas de que me puse celosa, segundo yo no trate de abusar de ti, y podías gritar todo lo que quieras nadie iba a entrar

Saga sonrió y la tomo de la mano.

\- Acéptalo. Querías encuerarme para hacerme no sé qué cosas que tu cochambrosa cabecita tenía planeada. Soy Irresistible

\- Eso lo acepto. No puedo resistirte y te aprovechas de ello. Ahora dime tu porque pusiste cara de limón agrio cuando me viste en el Table, y porque me pediste a mí para el privado si tenías a un montón de viejas que se morían por estar en mi posición.

Saga se quedó tirado en el suelo pero en silencio

\- De haber ido solo o con mi hermano, te hubiera sacado de ahí a como diera lugar. Estuve muy muy cerca de hacerlo, pero de pronto recordé que había visto a Nat y comprendí que era parte de tu trabajo. Aun así escuche lo que mis colegas decían de ti y no me gustó y luego Kanon...

Laura sacó medio cuerpo del camastro para poder verlo a los ojos

\- Haber primero porque me ibas a sacar?

Él se tapó el sol de los ojos con su antebrazo

\- Que estabas diciendo tu colegas? y Kanon que tiene que ver aquí?

\- Kanon dijo que se iba a ir al privado contigo y por poco lo logra. Recordé que tú me dijiste que ya lo habías besado y lo preferías a mí y – suspiró - mis compañeros decían cuanta leperada se les ocurrió respecto a lo que te harían si te tuvieran a solas... Y con la poca ropa que traías... yo solo quería alejarte de todas sus miradas libidinosas

Laura se estiró para tratar de quitar el antebrazo de los ojos de saga, pero como ya tenía medio cuerpo afuera, terminó cayéndose del camastro sobre de él. Afortunadamente logro hacerlo sin lastimarse quedando sus caras bastante cerca.

\- Que hago para que entiendas que tu hermano no me interesa - le dice en un susurro

\- Tú tienes la culpa. dijiste que lo preferías a él. No serias la primera que lo hace, pero si la única que me importa

Laura se hizo para atrás para quedar sentada sus piernas. Su mirada se clavó en la arena y su voz era triste.

\- Sí, claro tienes razón es mi culpa, que hayan tratado de abusar de mi cuando tenía catorce años, como también es mi culpa que hayan matados a mis papas o matado a mi padrino delante de mí - le empezaron a salir lagrimas - como también es mi culpa que me hayan torturado y secuestrado mi tío y el infeliz que me jodio la vida y también es mi culpa que al imbécil que digo que lo amo, lo único que hace es echarme en cara a su hermano

Saga vio sus lágrimas y la levanto hasta ponerla de nuevo sobre el camastro teniendo cuidado de no lastimarla.

\- Y ahora qué haces? A dónde vas?

\- Solo voy por un poco de agua – dijo Saga con suavidad.

Saga entró a la casa y para sorpresa de Laura comenzaron a escucharse cosas estrellándose contra la pared, cristales que se rompían.

Medio asustada, Laura como pudo se levantó e intentó correr hacia la casa. Y si Henry los había encontrado y estaba intentando matar a Saga?

Saga logró verla justo antes de que ella entrara a la casa y le gritó:

\- No entres! Estas descalza y te puedes lastimar!

\- Que sucede? Estas bien?

\- Solo quédate ahí. No te muevas!

\- O Sales tu o entro yo!

\- Aquí no sucede nada. Solo rompí algunas cosas. Algo que los imbéciles hacemos muy seguido.

A Laura se le salen las lágrimas y empieza gritar

\- Eres un completo estúpido e idiota! Creí que Henry te había encontrado!

Saga siguió callado con los puños cerrados.

\- Regresa al camastro - Ordenó

\- Jodete!

\- regresa al camastro dije - gritó

\- oblígame!

Por toda respuesta Saga encendió su cosmo y selló la casa para que Laura no pudiera entrar hasta que él hubiera limpiado. Fue a la cocina por una escoba y un recogedor y tranquilamente se puso a barrer los destrozos evitando verla.

Furiosa, Laura se dio la media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la playa. Pasó junto al camastro a la orilla del mar se quitó la camisa de la pijama, los vendajes de muslo, hombro y manos y se metió al mar en un claro desafió a todo el asunto.

Cuando Saga terminó minutos más tarde su labor, salió a buscarla y no la encontró en el camastro. Comenzó a llamarla, pero Laura no contestó lo que provocó que comenzara a preocuparse.

Laura estaba muy feliz y despreocupada en el mar flotando con los ojos cerrados. Las aguas estaban tibias y tranquilas y aunque escuchaba a lo lejos su nombre, no abrió los ojos.

Decidido a encontrarla, Saga subió al techo de la cabaña para poder ver mejor y al notar lo tranquila que esta Laura disfrutando del agua, decidió dejarla un momento mientras él se quedaba ahí en el techo vigilándola tomándose la piernas con las manos y la cabeza recargada sobre las rodillas. Era demasiado pronto para echarlo a perder.

Más tarde, Laura se enderezó para mirar hacia la playa tratando de buscar a Saga pero sin quererlo se había alejado bastante de la orilla y no podía verlo. Como puede comenzó a nadar hacia la playa. Afortunadamente el oleaje la ayudaba a avanzar más rápido.

De repente, el recuerdo de cuando Henry trato de ahogarla vino a su cabeza y comenzó a aponerse nerviosa y sentir miedo que pronto se convirtió en pánico.

Saga levantó la cabeza al percibir que algo estaba mal con Laura y rápidamente saltó del techo al suelo y corrió hacia la orilla justo en el momento en el que Laura empezaba a hundirse.

Corrió y se lanzó al mar llegando en pocos segundos a sacarla de ahí. Regresó y la metió directamente a la casa donde Laura se aferró de él con los ojos abiertos y desenfocados y trataba de respirar sin conseguirlo.

\- Amor. necesito que te calmes, que trates de respirar. Estas en medio de un ataque de pánico, pero ya no puedes ahogarte. No hay agua alrededor. Respira

Ella seguía tratando de buscar sus ojos con la mirada y respirar

\- Por favor, por lo que más quieras respira – suplicaba Saga

Laura encontró sus ojos.

\- Intentare no ser tan imbécil... solo respira por favor.

Laura empezó a coger grandes bocanadas de aire. Saga estaba tan aliviado que cayó de rodillas con ella en brazos. Laura empezó a respirar mejor y dejo caer su cabeza sobre su pecho logrando poco a poco respirar normalmente.

Saga se levantó y la levantó de nuevo en brazos pero esta vez con la mirada vacía. La colocó momentáneamente sobre la silla en lo que trajo algunas toallas y las puso sobre la cama. Entonces regresó por ella y la colocó sobre las toallas para no mojar la cama.

\- Saga?

Él le colocó otra toalla sobre sus hombros y comenzó a secarla gentilmente.

\- Porque reaccionaste así?

\- Prometí a Camus que te cuidaría bien. No llevo ni dos horas desde que se fue y ya comencé a arruinarlo. – Dijo con una voz neutra - Tal vez sea mejor que él se regrese.

A Laura se le entrecorta la voz.

\- Así que solo me cuidas porque se lo prometiste a Camus, así que todo lo haces por una promesa?

\- Debo cuidarte hasta que te restablezcas. -dijo más para sí mismo que para Laura

\- Y yo me estaba haciendo ilusiones donde no las hay

\- Yo, solo te hago sufrir y llorar.

\- Y de verdad te importa si yo sufro o no sufro? a ti no te importa! solo lo haces por la promesa a Camus

Saga no contestó. Ahí donde estaba secando la pierna herida de Laura, una lagrima cae de los ojos de Saga. Saga la seco rápidamente y siguió trabajando.

Laura evitó que Saga la siga secando levantándose y tratando de salir de la habitación. Estaba llorando e hipeando. Saga, sin moverse de su lugar, cerró la puerta con su cosmos sin voltear a verla y comenzó a recoger las toallas mojadas como si fuera un zombi.

Laura empezó a darle de golpes a la puerta y a llorar más fuerte.

\- Déjame salir, déjame salir… para ti no soy más que una puta promesa! yo no te importo en realidad.

Saga la volvió a agarrar y la subió la cama.

\- De nada me sirve amarte si solo logro hacerte daño - dijo con voz suave y melancólica

Laura Trató de volverse a bajar de la cama

\- tu no me amas, solo soy una promesa, una molestia para ti, déjame

El la inmoviliza con su cosmos, mientras prepara el material de curación. Laura trató de moverse pero no pudo, por lo que empieza a llorar más fuerte

\- Si no te calmas deberé sedarte. No te preocupes. Solo te curare y saldré de la habitación.

\- Porque carajos no me dejaste ahogar? al fin y al cabo así te podrías librar de tu promesa

\- No, porque si tú te mueres... yo me muero

Laura volteo a verlo.

\- Eso es mentira tu no me quieres. Lo acabas de decir!

\- Tienes razón, yo no te quiero...

Laura se quedó estática ante esa declaración.

\- Yo te amo... Te convertiste en mi razón de existir desde el día que te vi. Casi Me agarro a golpes con Mi hermano por ti. Recorrí la mitad del mundo hecho una furia mientras estaba tan asustado por lo que pudiera haberte pasado... pedí mil y un favores que no sé cómo voy a pagar... he pasado los días más angustiosos de mi vida... puse en peligro mi licencia de medico al no llevarte a un hospital y retenerte aquí porque tú me lo pediste... y todavía me atrevo a hacerte llorar. Lo siento

Saga la dejo ir, momento que Laura aprovechó para sentarse

\- Siéntate al frente mío por favor – dijo Laura finalmente

\- Por qué debería?

\- Te juro que luego me puedes hacer las curaciones y lo que tú quieras

\- Tu no obedeces lo que yo te pido. Yo tampoco hare lo que me pides

\- Si pero tú me lo dijiste gritando y dando ordenes

Saga se recargó en la pared más alejada de ella con los brazos cruzados sin levantar la mirada.

\- Saga… por favor… estoy muy sensible. Yo tengo parte de culpa. Todo esto que pasó con Henry…

\- Tal vez si me contaras podría comprenderte mejor. – dijo Saga

Laura recogió sus rodillas y las abrazó volteando hacia otro lado y cerrando los ojos gritó:

\- EL HIJO DE PUTA TRATO DE VIOLARME CUANDO TENIA 14 AÑOS, 14, MATO A MIS PAPAS, ME OBLIGO A VER COMO MATABA A MI PADRINO Y A SU FAMILIA, ME TORTURO Y LASTIMO HASTA DONDE SE LE DIO LA GANA… ME QUITO TODO. TODO! HASTA LAS MISMAS GANAS DE SEGUIR VIVIENDO EN CIERTO MOMENTO!

Laura escondió su cabeza en sus piernas. Saga se ablandó y se sentó en la cama frente a ella como se lo había pedido. Ella se acostó en la cama en posición fetal y volvió a llorar.

Saga suspiró sin saber que hacer e hizo el intento de irse.

\- Lo... único...que le falto ese día para lograr su cometido... fue quitarme la...ropa interior, yo gritaba por ayuda, pedía por mi papa y mama pero nadie fue, todos me dejaron sola y dejaron que él me hiciera eso! tenía tanto miedo… estaba aterrada y nadie me ayudo! siempre dicen que me quiere y se van, siempre me dejan sola!

Saga no dijo nada por un momento. Se quedó analizando lo que Laura acababa de decirle.

\- Yo no me he ido a ningún lado y no planeo hacerlo

\- Y porque habría de creerte si lo hiciste hace un rato? para ti no soy más que una promesa que le hiciste a tu amigo – dijo tapándose la cabeza con una almohada.

\- exactamente y planeo cumplirla

\- lástima que estés haciendo todo eso para nada

\- Prometí a Camus amarte, respetarte y cuidarte el resto de mi vida. Así que sí. tengo que cumplir mi promesa, planeo hacerlo con todo mi corazón

Laura se descubrió la cabeza y lo miro.

\- esa no fue la promesa que me dijiste hace un momento…

\- es la misma. Solo que me falto decirte la mejor parte – dijo Saga tranquilamente

\- entonces si piensas hacer todo eso que dices, porque te haces ideas en tu cabeza que no son y te comportas como idiota

\- porque tú lo dijiste. yo soy un imbécil, te hago llorar y eso me hace sentir como mierda y si es necesario alejarme sentimentalmente para ayudar a recuperarte, lo haré. Si es necesario que yo me vaya al diablo para que tú puedas superar todo esto igual lo haré aunque se me parta el alma.

Laura se sentó para verlo mejor.

\- y si necesito amarrarte y llevarte a un hospital lo hare, no me tentare el corazón en hacerlo sobre todo cuando se lo voluntariosa y terca que puedes ser

Laura termina por arrodillarse en la cama, se acercó a Saga y le cogió de la playera

\- levanta las manos- ordenó

Obediente, hizo lo que ella le pidió, logrando que le sacara la playera por la cabeza y la tirara al piso. Después volvió a sentarse.

\- Bien al menos así sé que no te vas a enfermar. Llevarme a un hospital seria el menor de los problemas. Tú mismo lo dijiste, soy terca y voluntariosa y sí, estoy sensible y me siento sola pero así ha sido desde que tenía 12. Tú no tienes ni idea las idioteces que puedo hacer, pero al fin y al cabo, yo no tendría nada que perder si la persona que amo no quiere estar conmigo – dijo mientras sutilmente admiraba el torso desnudo de Saga

\- Creo que me doy una idea cuando te metes al mar con riesgo a contraer una maldita infección solo por necia – dijo Saga muy serio

\- tu no quisiste salir y hablar conmigo, entonces aguántate

\- La que se va a aguantar eres tu cuando te amarre de la cama y no precisamente para lo que sale en mis torcidas fantasías - reclamó

Laura parpadeo rápidamente mientras sentía que se ruborizaba.

\- Tus retorcidas fantasías? Cuáles?

\- Eso, solo lo sabrás si algún día se te da la gana de obedecer para que te recuperes

Saga entro de nuevo al baño a lavarse las manos y ponerse sus guantes. Tenía en ceño fruncido mientras desinfectaba y vendaba la pierna y el brazo y colocaba una venda limpia.

Laura cerró los ojos para que el no viera que quería seguir llorando, se puso triste y se quedó totalmente callada hasta que él terminó de curar todas sus heridas. Saga, sin decir palabra, sacó de uno de los cajones una pijama limpia y la colocó sobre la cama junto con un juego de ropa interior. De un solo movimiento le desabrochó el sostén para sorpresa de Laura.

\- Cámbiate. Lo que menos necesitas es resfriarte. Regresare en 5 minutos para verificar que lo hayas hecho

Salió de la habitación y se dejó caer recargado en la puerta.

Laura no sabía si debía obedecer o no. Solo quería salir de ahí y desaparecer.

El celular que Saga había dejado debajo de su almohada comenzó a vibrar.

Laura, molesta con el sonidito decidió contestarlo, aunque al ver que era Kanon hizo una mueca.

L Hola?

K Saga? qué diablos pasa contigo! porque carajos estas llorando? No me hagas ir hasta allá a darte una patada en el trasero!

L Kanon?

K Uhhh? quien habla?

L ya te paso a Saga

K Donde está el? Esta ahí contigo? Ahora que pendejada hizo? contesta carajo!

L No me grites! Sencillamente que fue una estupidez que él me rescatara

K Si bueno en eso estamos de acuerdo.

L Lo siento, de verdad lo siento

K Yo lo siento más. Mi hermano debe amarte demasiado, tanto, que no sabe ni siquiera como manejarlo. Seguro ya se puso peor que vieja menopaúsica

L …

K Intente ayudarle cuanto pude y sé que me necesita ahí, pero maldición! no puedo ir ahorita. tengo que arreglar el desmadre que el dejó aquí

L Kanon yo amo a tu hermano y daría mi vida por él… por eso quería mantenerlo lejos

K No seas ridícula! Así como lo veo, mi estúpido hermano hubiera ido a negociar por tu vida con Hades si hubiera sido necesario. Lo traes hecho un guiñapo y más te vale que no lo dejes que se deprima, es muy difícil sacarlo y puede... irse al lado obscuro. Yo también lo he estado jalando con mi estado de ánimo y me disculpare con él por eso cuando lo vea.

L No me grites! y no me trates mal o tú, él y todo el maldito mundo se puede ir al demonio!

K Por todos los cielos nadie está gritando mujer!

L Suficiente tengo con lo que me pasó como para que también tenga que aguantarlos a ustedes

K Jajaja Son tal para cual. Sabes qué? No me lo pases. Salgan de ese maldito cuadro depresivo ustedes solos. Tal vez me equivoqué y no eres lo que el necesita. Creí que eras mucho más fuerte pero veo que no.

L A mí no me eches la culpa de todo, que tú también la cagaste

K Córtalo y solucionado tu problema

L Eso quisieras, pero hay un pequeñísimo problema: yo amo a tu hermano pero el sigue jodiendo con el beso que nos dimos y que tu querías llevarme a un privado…

K Jajaja que idiota! Pero ahí la culpable eres tú, yo no recuerdo haberle nunca comentado nuestro encuentro. Si te fuiste de bocona es tu culpa. Arréglalo si de verdad lo quieres o si no ya córtalo. Él nunca te lo va a pedir. Y ya me canse de hablar contigo. Para deprimirme y sentirme culpable no necesito ayuda de ustedes. De todos modos nunca debí haberle llamado, después de todo a él le valgo madres.

L Pero que caraj…

K Que te recuperes pronto

Kanon colgó y Laura se quedó con la palabra en la boca.

\- Estúpidos, géminis bipolares!

Escuchó que Saga se preparaba para entrar y rápidamente, dejando a un lado el celular, se quitó el short y el panty, colocándose los limpios que le había entregado minutos antes. Le dio la espalda a la puerta, se quitó el sostén mojado y se colocó el limpio e intentó abrocharlo pero el dolor era demasiado y lanzo un aullido de dolor.

Saga entró justo a tiempo y corrió a ayudarla. No le tomó más de un segundo abrocharlo y comenzó a recoger la ropa sucia. Laura se colocó la camisa seca y fue hasta donde estaba Saga y le coge la mano, Saga volteó a verla con una mirada de arrepentimiento.

\- Ve y te quitas eso mojado – Ordenó Laura con suavidad.

\- ok

Saga fue al closet, tomó un cambio de ropa de su hermano y se cambió rápidamente en el baño y se quedó parado en el umbral de la puerta sin saber qué hacer.

\- Bien ahora que tú y yo estamos secos, vamos a aclarar esto de una buena vez. – dijo Laura - Nos quedamos parados o nos sentamos?

Saga se encogió de hombros pero no pronuncio palabra.

\- Pero eso sí, ninguno de los dos va salir corriendo, ni se va enojar y va a responder todo lo que se le pregunte con la verdad.

Saga asintió. Laura fue hasta donde estaba, lo cogió de la mano y lo llevo a la cama sentándose. El la imitó.

\- Vamos a ver. – dijo Laura sonriéndole - Pregúntame lo que quieras.

Saga negó con la cabeza y solamente la abrazó con desesperación de forma que ahora su cabeza quedó en el torso de Laura y comenzó a temblar.

Laura le acarició la cabeza con ternura.

\- Sabes que te amo, verdad? - Saga asiente - Entonces cual es el problema?

Saga no pudo más y tuvo que confesarse con ella.

\- Desde que desapareciste he estado en un nivel de angustia, desesperación y miedo constante. Intente controlarme mientras estaba Marín y Camus pero ya no puedo. Yo... todo eso es nuevo para mí, yo... no sé cómo reaccionar, yo nunca había estado enamorado. No sé cómo tratarte y eso me da más miedo y hago muchas tonterías... Y si te pierdo me muero.!

\- En eso estamos igual, para mí también es nuevo – contestó Laura.

Saga escondió su cara para que Laura no viera que estaba llorando. Laura levanta la cabeza de saga y lo mira a los ojos y se le escurren unas lágrimas

\- Yo estoy aquí contigo, no en mi mejor estado pero aquí contigo…

\- Ni siquiera soy capaz de cuidarte unas horas y... te ibas a ahogar por mi culpa… pude haberte perdido!

\- Yo no voy a dejarte aunque hagas muchas tonterías, pero si me estas cuidando muy bien, lo único es que no me has consentido ni me has dado besos.

Saga levanto la mirada hacia ella.

\- Será porque... no te has... portado bien

\- No me vas a perder. Tú me salvaste. No solo cuando me rescataste sino de un manera que ni te imaginas. Sabías que yo aquí en este momento estoy aterrada y muerta de miedo?

\- Porque?

\- Porque no quiero que me separen de ti, por no saber cómo hacerte feliz, por no llenar tus expectativas, porque tú me quieras dejar por estar tan jodidamente mal de la cabeza…

\- Pues ya somos dos.

Saga volvió a su posición original con su cabeza en su torso. Esta vez Laura se recostó totalmente para hacerle la posición más cómoda a Saga. Laura volvió a acariciarle la cabeza.

\- Entonces que propones

\- Quedarnos así para siempre

\- jijiji pues por mí no hay problema – dijo Laura sonriendo por primera vez - Yo hablo de ti y de mí, ya que los dos no nos queremos separar pero somos muy tercos y berrinchudos.

\- Bajarle tres rayitas?

\- Yo diría que como unas diez y siempre hablar las cosas por muy histéricos que estemos.

\- Si bajamos tantas nos aburriremos – dijo Saga

\- Tu y yo no nos aburriremos tenemos tela para cortar.

Saga suspiró y comenzó a relajarse con los ojos cerrados mientras Laura seguía acariciándolo. Muy pronto su respiración se hizo más acompasada y profunda hasta que Laura se dio cuenta que se había quedado profundamente dormido.


	137. Chapter 137

**Capítulo 135**

 **Junio 8, 6.45 pm**

 **Cámara del Sanbocho**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia.**

Shaina escuchaba el relato de Marín mientras le cepillaba el cabello muy despacio. Era una forma de masaje en el cuero cabelludo que a Marín particularmente le relajaba mucho.

\- Es un lugar muy bonito. Me gustó mucho – dijo Marín al terminar

\- Sí que lo es. Tuviste la oportunidad de estar en la playa?

\- Si! Nunca había visto arena de color rosa. Es un lugar increíble – Exclamó Marín.

Shaina le sonrió y Marín le tomo ambas manos volteándose para confrontarla.

\- Debo pedirte disculpas – dijo Marín

\- A mí? – exclamo sorprendida Shaina – Por no completar tu misión? Pídeselas a Shion. Yo no te mandé.

\- Bueno… si también. Pero por ser envidiosa contigo. Por creer que lo que decías de Aioria era solo porque no tenías a nadie. Por mostrarme grosera todas esas veces que…

\- Ya para. – dijo Shaina – Tu tenías razón. Yo también era envidiosa y sí. Yo quería lo que ustedes tenían…

\- Pues menos mal que no lo conseguiste verdad? – Dijo Marín en un intento de sonreír.

\- Que boba eres. Déjame peinarte. He practicado algo nuevo con Sammy. – dijo yendo hasta un cajón para traer ciertos implementos.

\- Pero… tengo que regresar al recinto y…

\- No. Esta noche te quedaras aquí arriba. Cenaras con nosotros y Pasaremos un buen rato tu y yo solas. Como en los viejos tiempos. Si? – dijo Shaina regresando a la cama con ella – A mi también me hace falta platicar con mi amiga.

Los ojos de Marín amenazaban con llorar, pero Shaina le dio con el cepillo en la mano distrayéndola.

\- Hey!

\- Sin lágrimas.

\- Ok.

Shaina se dedicó a hacerle una trenza francesa entrelazada con un listón iridiscente.

\- Puedo preguntarte algo? – dijo Marín

\- Seguro

\- Es verdad que… Aioria vio tu cara… mucho antes que la mía?

Shaina no contestó inmediatamente. No le gustaba recordar ese fatídico día cuando le había confesado estúpidamente su disque amor a Seiya.

\- Tal vez

\- Eso es un sí o un no?

\- Eso es un no me acuerdo. – dijo Shaina suavemente

\- Por favor! – suplico Marín – Es por eso que ustedes dos no se llevan bien?

Shaina termino la trenza con un coqueto monito.

\- No. Es porque es un reverendo imbécil. Siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo será – dijo – Además, después de lo que te hizo no puedes esperar que lo trate muy bien verdad?

\- Pero eres la Sanbocho! Debes dar el ejemplo de portarte bien!

\- Y por eso no le he destrozado sus bolas peludas de gato Jajaja.

\- Jajaja quien es la boba ahora?

\- Vamos. Hora de la cena. La puntualidad para Shion es lo máximo.

\- No les molestara que… cene con ustedes?

\- Claro que no! Casi diario tenemos un agregado – sonrió Shaina – No muerden. Bueno, Sammy a veces jijiji

Dejaron sus máscaras en su habitación y fueron directo al comedor. Como lo esperaba Shaina, el agregado de esa noche era Mu. Cenaron en relativa calma hasta que Sammy ya cansada y restregándose los ojos le pidió a Shaina que la cargara. Shaina lo hizo y Sammy casi inmediatamente se quedó dormida. Kiki se fue a su habitación así que solo quedaron los adultos.

Marín, que no había visto ese lado tierno de Shaina aun, se mostró algo asombrada y Mu no pudo dejar de hacerle burla a su amiga.

\- Es parte de su entrenamiento Marín, que no te sorprenda. Mi "hermanita" ariana aún tiene sus garras muy bien afiladas. – dijo

\- Si, y parece que tú quieres ser el que estrene mi manicure de la semana verdad "hermanito"?

\- No me asustas – dijo Mu sacándole la lengua

Shion los miraba divertido.

\- Y dime Marín. Que te pareció San Salvador? – preguntó

\- Es una isla preciosa. Las personas son fantásticas y la playa un sueño. – contesto – De hecho conocí a Tania… Le manda muchos saludos y pronta recuperación.

Shion comenzó a toser nervioso y Marín sonrió.

\- Cual Tania señor?– pregunto Shaina curiosa – Y por qué lo conoce tan bien que le manda saludos? Alguna novia que no conozcamos?

\- Noooo Claro que noooo

\- Pues si así fuera, créame que tiene buen gusto Jajaja. – dijo Marín siguiendo el juego

\- Como es ella? – Le Pregunto Mu

\- Joven, entusiasta, de ojos grises, rubia…

\- Ah no. Entonces no puede ser su novia. – dijo Shaina con una sonrisa cómplice

\- Es cierto. Dice que al maestro solo le gustas las castañas – secundó Mu.

Shion les lanzó una cereza de su postre en la cabeza a cada uno.

\- Eso es solo un rumor. Y no hablen como si no estuviera presente. Además… también las he tenido rubias.

Mu siguió sonriendo de forma traviesa mientras tomaba de su refresco.

\- Es cierto! Hace un año, la señorita Diana tenía el cabello rubio!

Shion lo miro de la misma forma.

\- Cierto Mu… no tengo el gusto por las pelinegras que tú tienes.

Marín y Shaina voltearon a ver a Mu por esa nueva información. Mu decidió cambiar el tema antes de que se volviera demasiado peligrosa para él.

 **Junio 8, 11 pm**

 **Cabaña de Kanon**

 **San Salvador, Bahamas**

Laura disfrutaba el momento en que tuvo a Saga entre sus brazos para ella sola. Cerró los ojos intentando dormitar un momento, pero no pudo. Solo pensaba en que tenía que compartir con Saga aquello que le sucedió hace más de 11 años y, si era posible, también lo que le había pasado con Henry esta última vez. Lo necesitaba para poder comenzar de cero ahora que sabía que Saga le correspondía. Suspiró un poco y eso contribuyó a que Saga saliera del sueño profundo en el que se encontraba. Los rayos del sol matutino reflejándose en el agua, fungieron como un reflector ante sus ojos que comenzó a abrir lentamente.

Saga se dio cuenta en donde estaba y se levanta con mucho cuidado haciendo que Laura también abriera los ojos.

\- A donde crees que vas? – le dijo

Saga se detuvo en seco.

\- Yo... eh... es que... soy muy pesado. Puedo lastimarte.

\- Regresa a donde estabas – ordenó Laura con voz suave pero firme.

\- Pero...

\- Si me hubieras lastimado o estuviera incomoda de algún modo te darías cuenta

Saga le lanzó una tímida sonrisa y regresó a la cama. Laura le dio una sonrisa pícara también.

\- Aprovecha y cógeme de almohada como tú quieras.

La sonrisa de Saga se hizo mucho más amplia y coloco su cabeza esta vez sobre su busto.

\- Jajaja ves que no era tan difícil? – Laura empieza a jugar con su cabello - esta es muy buena posición para dormir o no?

\- Sip. Esta es la mejor almohada, pero... tengo que pararme a hacer el almuerzo.

\- No tengo mucha hambre, pero y si la hacemos juntos?

\- Me parece una excelente idea.

\- No crees que tu almohada está como muy esquelética? – preguntó Laura

\- Jajaja por que dices eso?

\- pues porque antes no me veía los brazos tan flacos

\- bueno. Ten en cuenta que estuviste una semana a base de líquidos, ya quisieran tu fuerza de voluntad las modelos de ropa para hacer una dieta tan efectiva. Calculo que bajaste unos 10 kilos, pero para mí sigues estando hermosa.

Laura se puso roja pero le dio un coscorrón.

\- Gracias, oye amor yo tengo claro que te amo, tú me amas?

\- Mucho

\- Entonces dímelo

Saga sonrió y levantó su cara para hacer contacto visual

\- Te amo dulzura mía. te amo, te amo, te amo. Eres mi niña hermosa.

Saga comenzó a darle besos en los labios, en la mejilla, en los ojos y los labios y la frente y los labios de nuevo mientras con su mano le acaricia el cuello.

Laura puso sus manos en su cuello y lo acercó más a ella para dejarse llevar por el momento, pero el ruido del estómago de alguno de ello comenzó a sonar estrepitosamente haciendo que ambos dejaran de besarse para reírse.

\- Creo que alguien tiene hambre – Se burló saga – y tu dijiste que no!

\- Arghhhh y con lo rico que me estaban dando mi nuevo dulce favorito

\- mmm... y si lo dejamos para el postre?

\- Prometido?

\- Sip.

\- Entonces vamos. Estoy cansada de estar aquí encerrada así de paso me das un tour por la cabaña.

\- Está bien, pero si algo te llegara a doler o te llegas a cansar me avisas, sobre todo con tu lado izquierdo.

\- Si señor - dijo Laura en tono militar burlón haciéndole una venia

\- Que chistosita - dijo mientras la cargaba nuevamente y le daba el tour por la cabaña - como puedes ver no es muy grande, pero para un soltero como Kanon supongo que está bien

\- Si, lo que me recuerda que cuando me estaba cambiando Kanon te llamo, está preocupado por ti – dijo Laura

\- mmm...ok

Laura le dio un pequeño golpecito en el hombro.

\- Por lo que más quieras dime que no vas empezar de nuevo con ese tema. - suplicó

\- No. No me había pasado por la mente, más bien... la expresión fue por el hecho de que no le he hablado en... varios días.

Ella respiró aliviada.

\- Gracias al cielo. Si… algo me dijo y eso como que lo tiene histérico

\- En serio? – Pregunto Saga preocupado.

\- Pues luego de regañarme, dijo que… no sabía para que había llamado, si a ti él no te importaba.

\- $ .×:',*(#&÷? como que te regaño?_*.!/'#-$*,=€

Laura lo miró entre asombrada y divertida.

\- Bonitas palabras las que soltó usted, doctorcito.

\- Perdón – dijo avergonzado

Aun sin bajarla de sus brazos, Saga le dio un tierno beso. Laura no pudo dejar de pregunta mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su amor.

\- Y… todo esto significa que le puedo decir a mis compañeros del precinto que finalmente tengo un novio muy guapo para que me dejen en paz?

\- Nop

\- Porque? – pregunto sorprendida – Yo creí que…

\- Tú nunca respondiste a mi pobre y humilde declaración, así que según yo... solo me tienes aquí arrumbado como tu amigo con derechos

Laura le cogió ambas las mejillas y se las empieza a jalar.

\- No puedes ser más adorable

\- Si eso ya lo sé jijiji

\- Quieres que te responda tu "pobre y humilde declaración"? o vas a hacer otra?

\- mmm... no sé.. Creo que lo justo es que ahora sea seas tú la que haga la pregunta.

\- Bien, pero… siéntate porque tengo que decirte algo importante.

Saga la miró tratando de adivinar, mas no pudo hacerlo.

\- No entiendo pero tu mandas.

Como estaban en la terraza y porque iban ya hacia adentro de la casa cuando le hizo esa extraña petición, Saga se sentó en el sillón de jardín aun con Laura en brazos.

Laura separó su cabeza y lo miró a los ojos. Se tomó unos segundos para agarrarse las mejillas con sus manos para tratar de bajar el calor que sentía y tomar un poco de aire, estaba nerviosa.

Comenzó a jugar con su cabello mientras bajaba la mirada.

\- Saga… quieres ser mi novio y…. el primer y único hombre en mi vida? – dijo con los ojos cerrados fuertemente.

\- Jaja estas pidiendo mi mano o qué? – dijo Saga riendo

\- No, pero lo que te acabo de decir es la pura y llana verdad – dijo Laura sin poder verlo a los ojos avergonzada.

Saga se quedó en silencio un momento tratando de asimilar lo que acaba de decir:

\- Espera… Que dijiste?

Laura levanto su mirada de forma traviesa.

\- No me escuchaste bien o quieres que lo repita?

\- Creo… que ambas…

Ella inhalo profundamente y le tomo con ambas manos para poder verlo a los ojos.

\- Bien, que yo quiero que tú, Saga, seas el primer y único hombre en mi vida

Saga abrió los ojos tan grandes como pudo por la sorpresa de escuchar esas palabras de labios de Laura.

\- Pero... pero... pero...

\- Jaja ya sabía que ibas a responder así, por eso te dije que te sentaras. Te quedó alguna duda?

\- Muchas pero... no entiendo! tu... tienes 25!

\- aja y?

\- y... eres preciosa!

\- Bueno… gracias. Que más?

\- Y… y… usas unas micro faldas que Ufff!

\- Interesante saberlo, pero no son tan cortas – afirmó Laura

\- y... y en el privado... – dijo sonrojándose - debiste detenerme!

Laura hizo una cara falsa de asombro.

\- No me digas? En serio? Acaso no te diste cuenta que estaba asustada y que las palabras no me salían?

Saga se tapó la cara con ambas manos en clara señal de vergüenza pero Laura le cogió las manos y le descubrió la cara

\- Creo que me he portado como un canalla contigo – dijo finalmente en voz baja.

\- Porque?

\- Porque he hecho todo mal. Yo te he tratado como si... tuvieras más experiencia

Laura alzó los hombros

\- y? tu solo te dejaste guiar por lo que mismo todos piensan

\- Perdón – dijo en tono avergonzado

\- Tú no tienes la culpa

\- Si la tuve. Nunca... Pregunté

\- Y porque ibas a preguntar?

\- No sé! algo! que acaso tengo cara de abusador de mujeres? no me contestes

\- No, tienes una cara muy linda que solo me dan ganas de comerte a besos – dijo Laura tirándole los brazos al cuello para comenzar a besarlo.

Saga se dejó querer todo lo que pudo hasta que tuvo que separarla para poder seguir hablando.

\- A ver entonces... recapitulando... yo te amo, tú me amas, y... (gulp) quieres que yo sea el único hombre en tu vida... quizás voy muy rápido pero juro que apenas surgió la idea en mi cabeza y... y... - vuelve a sonrojarse – Yo no quiero separarme de ti y yo espero que tú tampoco quieras separarte de mí.

Laura negó con la cabeza. No. No quería.

\- Vente a vivir conmigo. Yo también quiero que seas la única que me agarre con el rodillo. Claro, cuando estés totalmente recuperada y no antes.

Laura le da un beso en cada mejilla

\- Si, si, si y si

\- No voy muy rápido verdad? - pregunto preocupado - será la primera vez para mi

\- Como veo que andas tantico lento, pues entonces, si quiero vivir contigo, si quiero que seas el único hombre en mi vida y yo ya pregone a los cuatro vientos que soy tu mujer así que por mí no hay problema

Saga rió encantado

\- Pues estamos a mano porque todos mis amigos saben que eres mi mujer jijiji

\- Eso no lo sabía, pero respóndeme a mi declaración!. Entonces si eres mi novio o no?

\- mmm... solo de aquí a que lleguemos a Atenas

Laura hizo un mohín.

\- Ash me confundes. Como que hasta que lleguemos a Atenas y después qué?

\- jeje, es que ya que lleguemos a Atenas oficialmente serás mi mujer no mi novia.

\- y si lo dejamos oficial aquí y ya? – dijo Laura sonriendo

\- mmm no se va a poder todavía, así que si quieres subir más rápido de nivel, tendrás que obedecer las órdenes de tu doctor para poder recuperarte pronto Jaja, mientras tanto... serás mi novia de manita sudada jajajaja y tendrás que conformarte con una dieta estricta de muchos besitos inocentes y otros tal vez no tanto

Laura se levantó de la piernas de saga y se inclinó coquetamente quedando muy cerca de su cara

\- Eso de ser tu novia de manito sudada no me gusta.

Saga se levantó también y la abrazó cariñosamente.

\- Jajaja ya tengo hambre. Te parece si dejamos la conversación para otro momento?

Saga la cargo de nuevo depositándola suavemente sobre el piso de la cocina. Le acercó uno de los banquillos altos mientras el abría el refrigerador.

\- Que se te antoja?

Laura se acercó y vio una lata de crema batida, la agarró y fue a sentarse en el banquillo, agitando la lata, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y tomando una buena cantidad de crema batida directamente en la boca

\- Jajaja ya me hiciste soñar – dijo Saga embelesado

Laura bajo la cabeza y lo miró divertida

\- En serio? Porque? – dijo repitiendo la acción con la lata

Por toda respuesta, Saga le arrebató la crema batida y dejó caer un poco sobre el cuello para después quitársela con pequeñas lamidas, terminó de quitársela y guardó la lata. A Laura le entró un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo que la dejó suspirando.

\- dame mi lata - pidió

\- después de comer

\- no! quiero algo dulce!

Saga se puso un poco de crema batida en la boca y le dio un mega beso que le borro esa idea.

\- Dije después de comer, ok?

Laura asintió con la cabeza, se levantó del banquillo y empezó a curiosear en la cocina

\- Ok hace mucho calor como para una sopa. Que tal una ensalada fría de pollo?

\- Si, ya no quiero más sopas, pero yo quiero hacer algo. Me estresa no hacer nada

Saga fue sacando los ingredientes y se los fue pasando, Laura los cogió y los fue poniendo sobre la barra.

\- Que más falta?

\- Pues haber está el pollo, la papa, la mayonesa, los enlatados, las verduras, pero no se cuales le vamos a echar y cuáles no, cebolla no.

\- Ok. Yo lavo las verduras y tú las picas

\- Bueno

Saga comenzó a pasarle las verduras ya lavadas y Laura fue picando las verduras mientras comía uno que otro pedacito.

\- Amor donde está el tazón para echar la verdura? - preguntó

\- Debe estar junto al refri debajo del microondas

\- ok, yo voy por el

Laura dejó las verduras a un lado, se acercó al microondas y vio un periódico sobre de él. Lo cogió y se puso lívida apenas lee el encabezado de el periódico.

\- Las papas las meteré al microondas para que sea más rápido y...

Saga vio a Laura con el periódico en la mano y esperó. No quería que se enterara así, pero no podía hacer nada ahora para evitarlo.

Laura pasó la hoja y leyó la noticia. Saga prefirió sacar el bowl de donde le había dicho y en silencio comenzó a colocar ahí las verduras que Laura ya había picado. Metió las papas al microondas como había dicho y esperó.

Ella volteó a ver a Saga. El no pudo saber qué es lo que estaba pensando solo con la expresión de su rostro.

\- Saga… de cuando es este periódico?

\- Hace poco más de una semana – contestó mientras se lavaba y secaba las manos.

\- Podrías por favor leer la noticia que aparece aquí – dijo extendiéndole el periódico

Saga lo tomo aunque ya sabía que era lo que ella quería que leyera.

\- FAMOSO NARCOTRAFICANTE COLOMBIANO ES BRUTALMENTE ASESINADO EN SU CASA EN CURAZAO

Laura no dijo nada mientras miraba el piso con los puños cerrados. Saga la miró, suspiró y continuo leyendo:

\- "El día de ayer después de una denuncia de los vecinos por el mal olor que despedía la vivienda, fueron encontrados los cuerpos de 13 personas entre ellos el del famoso narcotraficante Henry Eustacio alias "Henry", buscado sin éxito por la interpol...

\- Lee a maldita noticia completa!

\- Con signos de brutal tortura en todo su cuerpo...y en el patio aún con vida se encontró mal herido al famoso contador de Cali, Hernando Díaz, quien se presume tenia nexos con el cartel, quien también presento signos de tortura, pero al ser interrogado solo murmuraba que veía a su hermana muerta y con gusanos por todo su cuerpo reclamándole su asesinato y que un hombre alto con súper poderes lo quería matar. (Jajaja que imbécil) Díaz fue enviado a un hospital para curar sus heridas y de ahí le harán exámenes para determinar su nivel de lucidez. No se encontraron huellas que inculparan a los responsables de los hechos por lo que se presume que fue un ajuste de cuentas de un cartel rival. Para más información pase a la página H5.

Laura cogió aire finalmente:

\- Tu sabes quienes son ellos?

\- Uno de ellos es Henry…

\- y el otro?

\- Tu tío Hernando

\- Me imagino que por tu respuesta, sabes que tienen que ver conmigo no?

\- Tú los mencionaste un par de veces durante tu convalecencia.

\- Sabes? lo curioso es que ese periódico dice que es un ajuste de cuentas. Yo he estado en muchas escenas en mi vida pero nunca leí o vi algo como esto y aun mejor es que no se encontró nada. Si hubiera sido un ajuste de cuenta de un cartel rival, existirían cuerpos del otro cartel pero no, no hay nada. – dijo muy seria - Si en otro momento de mi vida me hubieran dicho que hay personas con súper poderes no lo hubiera creído, pero resulta que si hay. Vamos! si yo fui testigo de cómo un vidrio templado y una mesa salió volando ante mis ojos o como carajos me encerraron en un puto baño y lo convirtieron en uno de mis miedos!

\- Que es lo que estas queriendo decir? – Pregunto Saga

\- Quiero saber si tú y Camus tuvieron algo que ver con esto – dijo arrebatándole a Saga el periódico.

Hubo un momento antes de que Saga respondiera.

\- No, Camus no tuvo nada que ver con eso.

\- Entonces… tú lo hiciste?

Saga se recargó de espaldas a la barra.

\- No estoy orgulloso de lo que hice, pero igual lo volvería a hacer.

A Laura le empezaron a salir lágrimas de rabia.

\- Cuando te saque de ese lugar y te entregue a los brazos de Camus y pudimos ver la magnitud del daño que te hizo... no me pude contener

\- Yo no estoy preguntando si estas orgulloso, te estoy preguntando si fuiste tú!

\- Y ya te dije que sí. Fui yo.

Laura comenzó a gritarle:

\- Y porque carajos no me dijiste nada? Yo tenía derecho a saber!

\- En qué momento esperabas que te lo dijera?, mientras estabas inconsciente?, cuando intentaste hacerte daño? o en medio de tus crisis? - contesto Saga con suavidad

\- No sé, no me importa pero debías decírmelo tú, no dejarme sacar conclusiones por medio del maldito periódico!. Si yo no hubiera encontrado el periódico me lo hubieras dicho?

\- Claro que sí. No sé cuándo, pero eventualmente te lo habría dicho.

Laura comenzó a golpearlo con el periódico en su hombro. Saga no se movió.

\- Tú tienes una maldita puta idea como estaba de aterrorizada pensado que Henry te iba encontrar y lastimar por mi culpa? – gritó llorando

\- Yo te dije muchas veces que no te preocuparas por eso…

\- Tienes una idea de cómo estoy de asustada por la orden que el dio

\- Ya no existe tal orden. Henry está muerto – dijo tratando de tranquilizarla

\- Y? la puta orden la dio antes de morir - Laura se abrazó a si misma - Fue por mi culpa que dio la orden! – Miró hacia el piso y comenzó a llorar.

Saga no comprendió de inmediato su miedo, pero entonces recordó la conversación que tuvo con Kanon a su llegada a la isla.

 **Flashback**

Saga depositó suavemente a una maltrecha Laura en lo que el dedujo era la habitación de Kanon. Tenía que serlo con su cama Queen Size con sabanas con motivos náuticos en azul Marino. Tenía vista a la playa y su propio baño. De ver el sol supo que serían cerca de las 8 de la mañana.

\- Aquí estarás a salvo preciosa. – dijo acariciándole su cabeza – Te recuperaras. Tu eres muy fuerte.

Camus entro detrás de él.

\- La otra habitación tiene dos camas y está bastante cómoda. – dijo – Solo que… sabes si tiene aire acondicionado?

\- Ni idea, pero si es así lo encontraremos. – dijo Saga

\- Seguiré investigando. Hay cosas interesantes aquí. – dijo Camus yendo hacia afuera de la habitación.

Saga estaba sacando todas la medicinas y material de curación para colocarlos en su lugar cuando su teléfono sonó:

S Buenos días Kanon.

K Hola. Solo quería saber si habían tenido algún contratiempo y si habían llegado bien a la casa.

S Si, gracias. Seguimos las instrucciones al pie de la letra y nos evitamos muchos problemas. Gracias por ayudarme.

K Para eso estamos los hermanos.

S Eso me recuerda… ayer que me colgaste…

K No fue a propósito.

S Aja. Dime que no es cierto que eres el jefe de esa banda de… piratas.

K No es cierto

S No me mientas.

K A decir verdad, tengo varios recursos de donde agarro dinero. No esperaras que lleve el mismo tren de vida al que estoy acostumbrado solo con mi sueldo como dorado verdad?

S En realidad sí. Lo hubiera esperado.

K Mal hecho. Eso solo me indica que no me conoces en absoluto.

S Bueno pero no vamos a pelear por eso ahora.

K Yo no estoy peleando. Tú me estas echando bronca que es distinto.

S Pero entonces dime porque me colgaste! Sabes cómo odio que hagas eso

K Uhhh

S Qué?

K Digamos que me atravesé en una lluvia de balas y tuve que colgar para poder hacerme cargo de la situación

S Queeeeeeeeeeee?

K Solo eran tres ineptos. Nada de cuidado.

S Te hicieron daño?

K Claro que no

S Seguro?

K Si

S Supiste contra quien iban las balas.

K Sí. Contra mí.

S Como dices?

K Bueno, más bien contra ti ya que me confundieron contigo.

S Momento. Explícate.

K No sé en qué demonios andan metidos tu o tu noviecita, pero ten por seguro que si no me hubieran advertido mis contactos que venían por ti, tal vez me hubieran agarrado papando moscas y estaría chupando bien tranquilo con Minos en el inframundo.

S Kanon…

K No. Ahora te aguantas y escuchas. Tu cabeza tenía un precio muy alto en Atenas. Aparentemente le dieron la orden solamente a un pequeño grupo de sicarios bien conocido aquí en la ciudad. Mismos que fueron los que secuestraron a tu novia y la entregaron en los muelles.

S Pero que caraj….

K Sabiendo esto… Salí del santuario y me puse en evidencia. No tardaron mucho en encontrarme y para evitar daño colateral caminé hacia el Teatro Meandro. Como sabes ahí hay un pequeño parque que esta vacío por las noches.

S Si

K Justamente estaba hablando contigo cuando intentaron asesinarme, así que corte la llamada para invitarlos a intentarlo Jajaja no niego que fue emocionante.

S Estás loco? Pudiste haber muerto!

K Pero no lo hice. Así que puedes regresar a salvo. Sus cuerpos serán encontrados flotando cerca del club naval. Sin quien pague por la orden, tú ya no eres de interés para nadie.

S Que… que quieres decir?.

K Quiero decir, que hiciste buen trabajo limpiando la casa. Solo espero que esto no haya traído consecuencias a tu salud mental.

S No… no. Todo está bajo control. Como demonios sabes lo que hice?

K Nunca subestimes a tu hermano. Tengo que irme. Si necesitas comprar algo ve al hotel y hazte pasar por mí. Hay casi de todo. Firma con mi nombre y de preferencia que no te vea Julián o me va como en feria de acuerdo?

S Gracias Hermano… por todo.

K Seguiremos en contacto. Animo! Sabes que siempre estoy aquí para ti.

Kanon colgó y Saga se dedicó a ver el teléfono. Como iba a poder pagarle a Kanon todo lo que estaba haciendo por el aun desde lejos.

 **Fin del Flashback**

\- Amor… Ya no existe esa orden. También están muertos.

\- Yo le rogaba, le suplicaba que no te hiciera nada pero el solo decía que ya era tarde – dijo Laura sin poder escucharlo.

\- Los sicarios están muertos, créeme.

Laura se dejó caer en el piso llorando

\- Yo le decía que si te mataba a ti que me matara a mí también.

Saga se arrodilló para poder abrazarla

\- Lo siento.

Laura se aferró a el

\- Él me quería separar de ti

\- Tu deberías haber sabido que ese imbécil no podía separarnos. Tardé un poquito en encontrarte pero ahora ya estas aquí en mis brazos a salvo.

\- Promete que no me vas a volver a ocultar nada y que siempre me vas decir la verdad

\- Solo si tu prometes lo mismo, no más secretos. Eso hizo que tardara más en venir a rescatarte

\- Sí. Yo prometo lo mismo, pero promete que no me vas dejar y que vas a aguantar mis berrinches

\- Lo prometo si tú me aguantas los míos

\- sí, pero empieza tu

Saga le dio una sonrisa traviesa.

\- Empiezo a hacer berrinches? si... hace rato ya te hice uno

\- jijiji, no! lo de prometer las cosas y toca encontrar una forma de calmar esos berrinches

\- Bueno. yo te prometo aguantar los berrinches de mi mujercita, no ocultarle nada y siempre decir la verdad. y también prometo amarla mucho, y tenerlo un chocolate mínimo diario y darle todos los besos que pueda durante los próximos 99 años

\- Solo besos? Pero… yo quiero otras cosas aparte de besos – dijo ruborizándose y bajando la mirada

\- Jajaja lo sé, pero dudo que yo pueda complacerte en ese aspecto después de los 85 años Jajaja – dijo burlándose

\- Bueno, yo te prometo aguantar tus berrinches, amarte con todo mi corazón, decirte la verdad y no ocultarte cosas y hacer todo lo posible para que seas feliz

\- Sellamos el pacto con un beso?

\- Eso no se pregunta. Pero sabes que aparte de todo eso que dijiste me tienes que consentir y mimar mucho verdad?

Saga sonrió y tomo su cara con ambas manos dándole un tierno beso, pero el suspiro de Laura le impulsó a hacerlo cada vez más y más posesivo, hasta que ella tuvo que cortarlo para poder tomar un poco de aire.

\- Terminamos de hacer la cena?, no vamos a comenzar a saltarnos las comidas, verdad? Tengo la mala manía de saltarme una o dos comidas y luego Kanon me regana.

\- Yo a veces me las salto todas. Eso quiere decir que también me va a reganar?

\- Yo espero que no. Aunque debemos entender que no nos hace bien. Debemos cambiar eso - dijo levantándose y ayudando a Laura a hacerlo también - Vamos... no nos tomara mucho tiempo y después... tenemos que ponernos al día con el postre- dijo guiñando un ojo

Laura asintió y entre los dos comenzaron a mezclar los ingredientes para tener su primera comida como pareja.

 **Junio 9, 8.25 m**

 **Oficina del Sanbocho**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia.**

Marín salió de la Oficina del Sanbocho vestida con uno de los pants nuevos de Shaina. Su amiga no la había dejado bajar al recinto, así que después de desayunar, se había reunido con ella y Afro para darles instrucciones. Al caballero de piscis no le hizo mucha gracia, pues no podría hacerse tonto como lo venía haciendo, ni podría dormir la siesta. Pero ordenes eran órdenes y esta vez eran directas de Shion.

Shaina salió al pasillo y le sorprendió ver que Camus ya estaba ahí esperando su cita de las 9.

\- Buenos días Lady Ophiuco

\- Buenos días. Creí que nuestra cita era a las 9. – dijo tratando de parecer muy seria

\- Si pero quería verla para pedirle un favor. – dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza.

\- Te escucho.

Camus la vio a los ojos. Esperaba que ella lo tratara como su amigo, pero la actitud que tenía con él, era tan fría como una de sus miradas. Que carajos estaba pasando? Se había perdido de algo?

\- Yo… necesito hablar con Milo.

\- Y a mí que me dices?

\- Milo está en el inframundo… y… tu puedes convencer a Minos de que…

Camus no pudo continuar. La verdad es que odiaba tener que pedirle eso, pero de verdad lo necesitaba.

Shaina se cruzó de brazos. Por debajo de la máscara sonreía. De verdad no podían pasar sin hablar esos dos?

\- Aja. Bueno… ya que estas aquí, bajemos. Tu lección la tomaras allá abajo y si no estoy equivocada, todo debe estar listo.

\- Listo para qué?

\- Sígueme.

\- Pero… y mi llamada?

Shaina no dijo nada, pero sacó de una bolsita dorada que tenía en su antebrazo su celular. Comenzó a bajar las escaleras alternas hacia escorpión ignorando a Camus por el momento. Marcó el número de Minos y esperó. Minos tardó un poco en contestar.

M Amore? Está todo bien?

S Hola Precioso. Sip. Todo muy bien, Como amaneciste?

M Me espantas. Es muy temprano.

S Jaja son casi las 9.

M Es casi de madrugada!

S Jajaja lo recordare. Lamento no haber podido hablar contigo anoche. Pero hacia mucho que no estaba dormía con Marín y…

M Yo quiero! Yo quiero veeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!

S ¿?

M Jijiji siquiera tomaste fotos?

S Pervertido! Nooooooo solo estábamos platicando!

M Bah que aburridas

S Me refería a que hacía mucho que no nos dormíamos platicando de nuestras cosas.!

M Aburridooooooooooo

S Jajaja… bueno… al menos ya sé que darte el próximo cumpleaños

M En serioooooooooo?

S No! Jajaja

M Solo te gusta torturarme

S Aprendo del mejor pero todavía me falta.

M Eso sí.

Shaina volteo a ver a Camus, quien caminaba dos pasos atrás de ella, algo cabizbajo y con las manos en los bolsillos.

M Adivina que amore?

S Qué?

M Ya tengo los anillos

S Tan rápido?

M Aprenderás que conmigo o se hacen las cosas bien y rápido o no se hacen

S Jeje todas?

M A esas vamos? No viborita contigo me voy a tardar todo lo que yo quiera jijiji

S Promesa… promesa…

M Y también ya viene tu vestido en camino.

S En serio? Cómo es?

M Es una sorpresa… para ti y para todos

S No sé si espantarme o sonreír.

M Sonríe… siempre sonríe. Mi traje también ya me lo enviaron. Ambos vienen directamente de Paris.

S Ya quiero verlos! Seguramente te verás muy muy guapo… Aunque tú siempre te ves así.

M Eso sí.

S Es blanco?

M Mi traje? No.

S No tonto! Mi vestido!

M Desde Luego

S Que emoción! No me darás una pista?

M Mmm… digamos que Artemisa se sentirá honrada Jajaja

S No entiendo

M Te lo dejo de tarea.

S Y el tuyo? Es un smoking?

M No

S Un traje normal?

M No

Llegaron al Octavo templo y Shaina se detuvo para sorpresa de Camus. Shaina toco a la puerta.

S Amore… estoy frente a la señora de Milo. Crees que puedas permitirles hablar unos minutos?

M Sip. Si me das dos minutos, iré a ver si el esclavo ya está listo. Jajaja

S Esclavo? Le estas cargando la mano?

M Sip

S Qué bien! Que sea de utilidad el alacrán.

Samira abrió la puerta.

\- Shaina, Assalamu Alaikum, - dijo dándole un abrazo y un beso en cada mejilla

\- Alaikum Assalamu – dijo Shaina correspondiendo las demostraciones de afecto – Mira a quien te traje? – dijo jalando a Camus quien tenía la mandíbula abierta por dos razones: Samira no estaba usando su Hijab, por lo que su cabello negro largo y lacio enmarcaba su hermoso rostro que sostenía una sonrisa y Shaina parecía haberse hecho muy amiga de ella. Acaso Kanon lo había enviado a otra dimensión?

Shaina tuvo que darle un codazo en las costillas para que reaccionara y regresara a su habitual cara indiferente.

\- Hola Samira.

\- Bienvenido Señor Camus. – dijo haciendo que ambos pasaran a su inmaculada sala – Les traeré te.

\- No Samira – dijo Shaina – No es necesario. Solo te traje una sorpresa.

\- Cuál?

Shaina se colocó de nuevo el celular.

M Amore… te lo paso. Cuando termine dile que deje mi celular sobre mi escritorio si?

S Sip. Te mando muchos besos

M Yo también. Y esta vez… en la nuca.

S Tramposo. Ya Pásamelo

Se escuchó un cambio de manos.

M Parakalos?

Shaina le pasó el teléfono a Samira con una sonrisa. Samira abrió grandes los ojos y lo tomo temblando de alegría

S Habibe?

M Pedhí Mou!

Samira le pidió permiso con la mirada para ir a la recamara a hablar con él y Shaina solo le dijo con mímica que solo tenía 5 minutos a lo que ella sonrió agradecida y corrió tan rápido como pudo.

Camus no entendía lo que pasaba.

\- Por qué hiciste eso?

\- Hacer qué?

\- Pasárselo a Samira

\- Y por qué no? Es su esposo no?

\- Pues sí pero….

\- Ella tiene igual o más derecho que tú a hablar con él. Y sin embargo ella nunca me ha pedido el favor que tú me pediste. Por tanto, si a ti te voy a hacer el favor, lo justo es que ella hable con el primero.

Camus bajo la cabeza avergonzado. O ella estaba madurando o él se estaba portando como todo un imbécil?'

Shaina se levantó para ver a Kenny, quien la reconoció de inmediato y se puso a jugar con ella a las escondidas.

El tiempo pasó volando y Samira salió con una hermosa sonrisa y el teléfono en la mano. Se lo entregó y la abrazó de nuevo.

\- Gracias Shaina. Nos has hecho muy felices a los tres. Milo sigue en línea. Quiere hablar contigo. – dijo

\- Bueno. Nos despedimos Samira. Vamos hacia abajo – dijo Shaina dándole la orden a Camus tronando los dedos para que reaccionara.

Camus no dijo nada y solo la siguió.

Ya afuera del octavo templo, Shaina tomo el teléfono.

S Sigues ahí alacrán peludo?

M Si Shaina… gracias por…

S Cállate! Camus quiere hablar contigo.

M Si pero…

Shaina se quitó el teléfono del oído y le dijo a Camus.

\- Te dejare el teléfono y bajare más rápido para darte privacidad. Pero quiero que a las 9 en punto te presentes en el lugar de entrenamiento de las Saints femeninos. Un minuto más tarde y te mandare de regreso a recibir un castigo directo de Shion por desacato. De acuerdo?

\- Si

\- Y dile a Milo que cuando termine de usar el teléfono lo deje sobre el escritorio de Minos. Te veo abajo – dijo dándole el teléfono corriendo hacia el lugar convenido.

Camus la vio llegar a la casa de Libra rápidamente y tomó el teléfono.

C Milo?

M Hermano! Como estas? Tanto tiempo sin hablarte!

C Lo siento. Han pasado muchas cosas. Necesitaba hablar contigo

M Por qué? Que paso?

C Supiste lo que le pasó a Laura?

M No realmente. Dime.

Camus le contó todo lo que sabía mientras caminaba escaleras abajo. Milo no lo interrumpió.

C Apenas llegué anoche y no te imaginas las ganas que tengo de matar a alguien.

M Y eso?

C Mi casa fue grafiteado brutalmente. Kanon me hizo el favor de mandarla pintar pero…

M Debe ser horrible.

C Me mostró las fotografías de como estaba antes y se perfectamente quien fue

M Quién?

C Hyoga

M Uy!

C Qué hago? Le pateo el trasero o hablo con él?

M Solo es una niñería amigo. Tu nunca pierdes los estribos.

C No solo fue eso. Destrozó mi cava…

M La secreta?

C Nooo esa no!. Esa la toca y lo mando a Siberia de un solo golpe.

M Ah menos mal.

C Y me dejo sin ropa interior.

M Qué?

C Tijereteo todas mis trusas. No tengo más que los cambios que traje de Columbus!

M No pues… Yo diría que hablaras con el… o te pasara lo que con Isaak

C (suspiro) Si bueno… A Isaak le di la satisfacción de golpearme y yo me di la satisfacción de golpearlo.

M Lo mataste?

C Nooooo. El estúpido nuevo Dragón del Mar no me dejó.

M Qué? Hay un nuevo Dragón del Mar? Y Kanon lo sabe?

C Supongo que sí.

M Y como esta?

C Igual que siempre. No parece haberle afectado.

M Mmm… Yo no estaría muy seguro. Me gustaría estar allá arriba con ustedes, pero me faltan unos 20 días de ser el gutierritos de Minos

C Creí que estabas en el calabozo!

M Bueno fuera. Me tiene trabajando como 12 horas diarias.

C Jajaja tu trabajando? Cuéntame una de vaqueros.

M Es en serio paletita! Después de eso voy a sacar el título de Archivonomia.

C Jajaja que divertido.

M Y siquiera conociste a alguien mientras cuidabas a Laura

C No.

M Hermano… ya tienes que superarlo…

C No puedo.

M Camus…

C Es que… no te he dicho la peor parte de todos estos días.

M Por qué? Que pasa?

C Isaak dijo… él dijo…

M Camus… tranquilo… dime que pasa.

Camus ya había llegado corriendo a la Casa de Tauro y tuvo que sentarse.

C Ella… ella…

M Con ella te refieres a Fler?

C Si

M Que pasa con ella?

C Isaak dijo que las fotos… las mando para fastidiarme.

M Pues lo logró

C Si

M Y… lo del telegrama…

C …

M Camus…

C El…

M Hermano… tranquilo…

C No puedo. Fui un imbécil. Ni siquiera la deje defenderse.

M Bueno, eso ya lo sabemos. Pero dime que te dijo Isaak. Respira hondo y cuéntame.

C …. Él dijo que ella nunca se escapó con el… Que de hecho… venía a buscarme y… fue a Paris a… comprar… su ajuar y su…

M Ya entendí. El vestido que te llegó verdad?

C Sí. El solo la acompañó… para cuidarla…

M Hay Camus… que vas a hacer ahora?

C No sé!

M Por qué no la buscas? Estoy seguro que no es muy tarde…

C La conozco… No me va a perdonar. Yo mismo no me puedo perdonar… He sido un idiota.

M … No sé qué decirte. Me encantaría estar ahí para consolarte, ayudarte a buscarla…

C Crees que deba? Ya pasó más de un mes en el que… perdí tiempo valioso. Y… si ella ya encontró a alguien más? Y si aceptó casarse con Lord Olaf? Milo que voy a hacer si eso pasó?

M Camus cálmate. Tienes todas las herramientas para buscarla. No puedes rendirte antes de que lo intentes. No dejes ir al amor de tu vida. Por favor!

C Te necesito aquí conmigo Hermano.

M Yo también. Esto está muy aburrido sin la paletita que le congele la tina al titiritero.

C Ja! Estoy seguro que esta tan fastidiado de ti, como tú de él.

M Es un maldito sádico Camus… En serio… No lo soporto!

C Pues… al parecer vas a tener que acostumbrarte. Según lo que oír, lo del compromiso va en serio.

M *%^#$(&^

C Sabes si te van a dejar venir para el estúpido circo del 14?

M No tengo la menor idea.

C Ayer me dijeron los muchachos que el torito y el torero ya confirmaron su asistencia. Solo falta Shaka

M Aun no aparece

C No. aparentemente no. Esperan que venga a fin de mes que es cuando su permiso termina.

M Yo digo que si completa su misión. A pesar de su pinche genio mamon, sigue siendo un niño bonito

C Jajaja es lo mismo que decíamos de ti

M Que chistosito. Pero yo ya estoy felizmente casado. Así que yo ya no cuento.

C Lo eres Milo?

M Que cosa?

C Felizmente casado.

M Sabes qué? Sí. Samira es todo lo que yo necesitaba.

C Seguro? Eso quiere decir…

M Quiere decir que Amo a mi Samira. Es culta, inteligente, apasionada, hermosa… y cuando se deja su cabello suelto para mi… Ufff!

C Si eso ya lo comprobé

M Qué?

C Uuuhhhh nada

M Ah no. Ahora me explicas! Cuando viste tu a mi mujer cabron!?

C Pues… hace unos minutos… cuando Shaina te pasó el teléfono…

M Aja y luego…

C Pues… Samira abrió y no traía su velo y…

M Que Queeeeee?

C Vamos Milo… se ve que está haciendo un esfuerzo por adaptarse… Hasta se ha hecho íntima amiga de Shaina…

M Y de seguro la maldita víbora venenosa tiene la culpa del cambio de Samira

C Oye… no es para tanto…

M Me vas a decir también que usaba escote y minifalda?

C No… claro que no! Ella siempre viste de forma bastante discreta y ahora con su embarazo se ve radiante.

M Ella siempre se ve radiante!

C Si bueno es cierto… pero… tiene algo diferente desde la última vez que la vi.

M Deja de chulear a mi mujer si no quieres probar mi Antares cuando regrese!

C Bah! Falta mucho. Pero de que se ve bonita, se ve bonita. Así la viste antes de casarte con ella?

M Jejeje sí. La cache en el desierto mientras se banaba… Ufff mejor ni te digo porque se te antoja.

C Júralo que sí. Y el bebé? Ya sabemos que va a ser? Niño o niña?

M Sip. Me lo acaba de decir.

C Y?

M Qué?

C No me vas a decir?

M Que cosa?

C Arghhhh como te encanta hacerte wey cuando te conviene

M Jijiji siiiiiiiiiiiiiii

C Entonces no me vas a decir?

M No. Te lo digo cuando nos veamos.

C Que conste. Diablos! Tengo que correr o Shaina me mandara con Shion por desacato

M Buena suerte. No creo que podamos hablar pronto, pero si es una emergencia, pídele a Shaina de nuevo que nos comunique.

C Lo dudo. Parece estar enojada conmigo por alguna razón

M Sera que le hiciste algo y no te acuerdas?

C Pues… tendré que preguntarle.

M Cuídate mucho amigo. Recuerda que te quiero.

C Joto!... Yo también te quiero.

Camus lanzó un suspiro y colgó el teléfono. Se sentía mucho mejor después de hablar con Milo. Vio el teléfono y se dio cuenta que faltaban 5 para las 9.

Corrió lo más que pudo y llego en punto a las 9. Shaina ya estaba rodeada de 13 niñas de entre 7 y 14 años todas con medias mascaras. No entendía lo que pasaba. Para que estaba el ahí?

\- Muy bien niñas pónganse en fila. – Las niñas rápidamente obedecieron - Para algunas de ustedes que nunca han tenido contacto con el Caballero que tenemos en frente, su nombre es Camus.

\- Buenos días señor Camus – dijeron todas a Coro.

\- Buenos días – contesto confundido. Que no se suponía que no podían tener contacto con varones?

\- El día de hoy – dijo Shaina - El señor Camus ha pedido la oportunidad de convivir con todas ustedes toooooodo el día.

Camus volteó a verla enojado. Él no había pedido nada.

\- A las 12 se les servirá el almuerzo como siempre y a las 4 deberán reportarse todas conmigo en el recinto, donde les hare un pequeño cuestionario acerca del comportamiento del Señor Camus con ustedes.

\- Que que? Pero esta está loca? – pensó Camus con horror

\- Quiero que cada una de ustedes se presente para que él pueda aprenderse sus nombres. – dijo Shaina

Las niñas se pusieron en posición.

\- Soy Andrea

\- Soy Violet

\- Soy Lynn

\- Soy Greta

\- Soy Fergie

\- Soy Yoko

\- Soy Daniela

\- Soy Gabrielle

\- Soy Kakyuu

\- Soy Donna

\- Soy Ariadna

\- Soy Rachel

\- Soy Anna

\- Gracias Niñas. No salgan del área para nada, si necesitan ayuda pídansela al señor Camus, obedézcanlo en todo diviértanse. Rompan filas.

Las 13 niñas corrieron en grupitos mientras Camus preguntó:

\- No entendí. Que quieres que haga?

\- Que las cuides y las hagas divertirse como nunca antes. – contesto Shaina sonriendo por debajo de su máscara – Pero como dije… ellas te van a evaluar. Si pasas la evaluación, podrás pasar al siguiente nivel el día de mañana. Si lo pasas también podrás hacer tus 10 días de castigo en paz. Si no lo pasas, de mi cuenta corre que prendo los hornos y la calefacción en tu celda. Estoy segura que te encantaría pasar por eso.

\- Por qué carajos haces esto?

\- Porque al parecer nadie te enseno a tratar con respeto a las mujeres o ya se te olvido. – dijo Shaina en tono serio – Es mi obligación darte esa lección. Comienza ganándote su atención y respeto, y de ahí… como tú quieras. Son un amor de niñas… ya lo veras.

Shaina salió de ahí riendo mientras Camus se le quedaba viendo a las niñas con horror. Ese día iba a ser uno de los más largos de toda su existencia.


	138. Chapter 138

**Capítulo 136**

 **9 de Junio, 4 pm**

 **Entrada del Recinto Femenino**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia**

Después de un arduo día de trabajo en el que Afro bajo la dirección y vigilancia de Marín limpió cerca de 50 tumbas en lugar de 5, cortésmente la acompañó hasta la entrada del recinto.

\- Gracias Caballero – dijo Marín – Fue un placer trabajar con usted el día de hoy.

\- Ciertamente es más divertido cumplir el castigo acompañado de alguien tan interesante como tu Marín – dijo Afro sonriendo

\- Mañana creo que es más fácil y rápido que venga por mi aquí mismo. – dijo Marín – No quiero subir y perder energía que puedo aplicar en mi castigo.

Afro iba a contestar cuando ambos sintieron la presencia de alguien más: Aioria de Leo.

\- Creo que debo irme Marín. – dijo Afro creyendo que estorbaría – Nos vemos mañana.

\- Que tenga una excelente tarde, Caballero. – contestó Marín dándose media vuelta hacia el recinto.

Había únicamente dado dos pasos cuando Aioria la tomo suavemente del brazo.

\- Marín? Creo que me debes por lo menos una charla. No crees?

La pelirroja se zafo con gentileza de su mano.

\- Supongo que sí. Hablemos – dijo mientras caminaba a un árbol justo frente al recinto y se sentaba bajo su sombra.

Aioria la imitó. Se sentó a su lado pero un poco retirado. No quería que ella volviera a espantarse.

\- Que está pasando Marín? Desde que recibimos la anuencia de Athena, tu cambiaste. Acaso no era eso lo que tu querías? Lo que ambos queríamos?

Marín se abrazó sus rodillas y miró al frente.

\- Aioria… tú de verdad me amas? O solamente jugaste conmigo? – preguntó Marín

\- Que dices? Claro que te amo! Lo sabes! – dijo Aioria vehementemente

\- Hace cuánto?

\- Qué?

\- Tu… recuerdas hace cuanto comenzaste a amarme? – volvió a preguntar tranquilamente Marín

\- Desde que lo descubrí? Hará uno años – dijo Aioria cada vez más confundido. Por qué le preguntaba esas cosas?

Marín se quitó la máscara que hasta ahora portaba y la puso a un lado. Aioria pudo ver que había círculos negros bajo sus ojos y se preocupó. Acaso estaba enferma?

\- Y dime Aioria… En ese… "amor" que dijiste profesarme desde hace tantos años… en donde entra Lyfia? – dijo sin enojarse

Al Caballero de Leo se le fue por completo el color de su rostro. Podía leerse el miedo en su mirada y así mismo lo interpretó Marín.

\- Co-cómo?

\- No importa como lo supe. Tu reacción solo me confirma que es verdad.

\- Marín…

Ella miro hacia sus pies. No tenía ninguna venganza planeada, la verdad es que no había estado preparada para enfrentarlo, pero ni modo.

\- Ella no fue nada… te lo juro! – suplicó Aioria tomándole una de sus manos para besarla con fervor – Solo un resbalón que no volverá a pasar!

Marín se arrepintió de inmediato de haber aceptado charlar con él. Estaba a punto de caer en sus brazos y olvidar todo.

\- Marín… mi preciosa y dulce Marín – dijo Aioria acariciando su mejilla – Por favor no hagas caso de esos chismes que seguramente fueron hechos para separarnos. Te juro que tú eres la única mujer a la que he amado. Eres a la que he escogido para ser mi compañera de vida y madre de mis hijos.

Marín lo miró a los ojos. Por un momento dudó sobre lo que tenía que hacer, hasta que escuchó la voz de Aleix en su cabeza. Aioria esperaba una respuesta de su parte.

\- Aunque… tu hijos conmigo ya no puedan heredar la armadura de Leo? – preguntó viéndolo a los ojos

Aioria le soltó la mano y se levantó como resorte. Marín lo hizo pero más despacio.

\- A… que te refieres? Claro que alguno de mis hijos seria el sucesor! – dijo casi gritando

\- Y si yo ya no fuera capaz de cumplir con uno de los requisitos de Athena por haber estado con alguien más… aun querrías que fuera la madre de tus hijos? – volvió a preguntar Marín tranquilamente – Aunque tuvieras que pasarle a la armadura a uno de plata?

Aioria la miro como si no comprendiera lo que intentaba decirle. Marín solo esperó. Esperó por una respuesta que pudiera decirle que valía la pena echar al lodo su reputación y sufrir todo eso.

\- Intentas… decirme que tu… - los ojos de Aioria demostraban una furia apenas contenida – Que tu estuviste con alguien más?

\- Sí. Pero solo fue un resbalón. No volverá a pasar. – dijo Marín en el mismo tono que Aioria se lo había dicho minutos antes.

Y Aioria estalló.

\- Que no volverá a pasar? Cómo pudiste hacerme esto! Echaste a perder todos los planes que tenía para nosotros dos solo por una maldita noche de venganza? Como si fueras una cualquiera? – Gritó cayendo de rodillas y tomándose su melena con ambas manos – Quien fue? Dímelo! Lo mataré con mis propias manos. – decía golpeando el pasto con los puños.

Y Marín obtuvo su respuesta. No la que esperaba y anhelaba escuchar, pero la escucho fuerte y claro en su cabeza.

\- No debes matar a nadie. Tu compañero no tuvo la culpa. Yo me metí en su casa la misma noche que me entere de tu… desliz y no me arrepiento – siguió mintiendo Marín con una voz que indicaba que estaba más allá del dolor – No fue por venganza, sino por decepción y tristeza – mintió con la esperanza aun de que Aioria le dijera que nada de eso importaba… que ella le importaba más que su estúpida misión.

\- Qué? Quieres decir… que fue uno de los dorados? – Dijo levantándose furioso para sacudirla de ambos brazos. – Habla! Quien fue!

Marín no respondió. Encendió su cosmo y con el llamó a Shaina, quien en ese momento entraba al recinto con las niñas que venían de pasar todo el día con Camus. Shaina corrió tanto como pudo con su estúpido vestido para llegar a Marín.

Aioria sintió a Shaina venir y la soltó.

Marín se volvió hacia Aioria y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- Adiós Aioria. Fue bonito mientras duró. Espero que pronto encuentres a la mujer ideal para ti y tu meta de cumplirle a Athena. – dijo con voz suave – Quien sabe? Tal vez si regresas con Lyfia, ella sea la indicada.

Shaina llegó en ese momento y Marín se volvió a poner su máscara. Shaina no dijo nada y solo le extendió la mano, que Marín tomó de inmediato. En silencio ambas entraron al recinto, donde Marín corrió a su cabaña a dar rienda suelta a su dolor. Aioria había creído su mentira y había probado que no la amaba lo suficiente.

Prendió su radio a baterías y una canción le llegó hasta el alma. Hasta parecía que los dioses se estaban burlando de ella:

Fue un privilegio tu amor,  
y es que por más que te quise  
nunca sabré como hice  
para merecérmelo  
hoy al fin, deuda pagada,  
tu amor ya no es nada  
¿qué le voy a hacer?  
sobreviviré! Claro que sí,  
aunque reviente  
contigo o sin ti!  
sobreviviré! Ya lo verás,  
para olvidarte, aborrecerte  
ó quererte más  
Fue un privilegio tu amor,  
fue como el sueño dorado  
fui muy feliz a tu lado,  
para qué negártelo  
pero los sueños se esfuman,  
tu amor se hizo espuma  
no sufras porque…  
Sobreviviré! Claro que sí,  
aunque reviente  
contigo o sin ti  
sobreviviré! Ya lo verás,  
para olvidarte, aborrecerte  
ó hasta quererte más  
Sobreviviré! Claro que sí,  
aunque reviente  
contigo o sin ti  
sobreviviré! Ya lo verás,  
para olvidarte, aborrecerte  
ó hasta quererte más.

Shaina dejó que Marín corriera a su cabaña. No sabía lo que había pasado, pero era obvio que quería estar sola por un rato. Por tanto regresó con las niñas con los exámenes que había preparado sobre el comportamiento de Camus.

Se alegró cuando fue a la zona de entrenamiento y lo había visto completamente exhausto al final del día y el casi se le hincó agradecido por llevárselas. No era nada fácil lidiar con ellas.

Terminó con las niñas, y sin ver los resultados, las envió a bañarse. Guardo los papeles en un folder y fue a ver a su amiga.

Tocó la puerta.

\- Adelante

Shaina entro y vio a Marín tirada en la cama boca abajo volteada hacia la ventana. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y se retiró su máscara.

\- Que pasa? Ahora que te hizo el gato?

\- Se terminó.

\- Qué?

\- No… más bien… lo terminé.

\- En serio? Pues me agarraste por sorpresa!

\- Créeme. Yo no lo tenía planeado. – dijo Marín con voz triste – Pero estaré bien.

Shaina suspiró. Sabía que Marín estaba sufriendo más de lo que quería admitir.

\- Que fue lo que paso?

\- Tu tenías razón. Él no me quería a mí, solo me veía como una fácil incubadora para él y como le dije que ya no le serviría a sus propósitos porque había estado con uno de sus compañeros… se puso como loco.

Shaina se quedó callada. Estaba segura pero mejor preguntaba.

\- Y… lo hiciste?

Marín la miro con una sonrisa triste.

\- No, pero hubiera sido mejor que lo hubiera hecho. Así no me sentiría tan tonta. – dijo sentándose en la cama junto a Shaina quien la abrazó.

\- No, no eres tonta. Solo estabas enamorada.

\- Es lo mismo. Ío y Aleix tenían razón, tu también. La única bruta aquí fui yo.

Shaina se levantó y la obligó a levantarse de la cama.

\- Bueno… y que hacíamos cuando estábamos tristes? – preguntó Shaina a Marín

\- Atascarnos de helado e ir a romper piedras? – pregunto Marín

\- Siiiiiiii. Vamos?

\- Pero no podemos salir. Son casi las cinco.

\- Y?

\- No tenemos permiso…

\- Jajaja te olvidas de con quien estás hablando. – dijo Shaina – Pero préstame ropa porque salir a Rodorio con este vestido es un crimen.

\- Ya sabes dónde está. Sírvete. – dijo Marín – Puedo pedir de triple chocolate? No creo que cuidar la línea sea mi prioridad en este momento.

\- Mientras te quede tu vestido para mi fiesta…

\- Jajaja que boba eres Shaina.- dijo riéndose por primera vez – Si no me cabe, tendré que ir en pants

\- Pues le harás compañía a Junet – se burló Shaina mientras se quitaba el vestido quedándose en ropa interior – Sabes si Geist le va a levantar el castigo ese día?

\- Ni idea, pero ninguna de nosotras tenemos nada para ponernos aun. – contesto Marín también cambiándose de ropa.

\- Y si pido permiso para irnos de compras pasado mañana por la tarde las seis?

\- Y las niñas?

\- Mmm… que las cuide Shion… - dijo poniéndose un pantalón y una playera -Estoy segura que no se negara… sobre todo porque Saori y Comitiva llegaran mañana y lo que menos querrá es estar allá arriba para que lo pongan al corriente con tonterías jijiji

\- Shaina!

\- Qué?

\- Estas hablando de la reencarnación de Athena!

\- Mmm… bueno… pero yo no dije de quien son las tonterías. Pude estar hablando de Seiya o de Shun

\- Eso sí. – dijo Marín terminándose de vestir – Lista!

\- Yo también. – dijo Shaina – Ahora… a salir por helado como los viejos tiempos.

Marín sonrió y suspiró.

\- Si… lo viejos tiempos… aquellos que incluían a Aioria…

 **9 de Junio, 2 pm**

 **Casa de los Ferreira**

 **Belo Horizonte, Brasil**

Alde bajo de la camioneta a su suegro en brazos y camino hasta estar dentro de su casa. Al Dr. Ferreira lo habían dado de alta esa misma tarde diciendo que su recuperación había sido muy buena para alguien de su edad y que aunque necesitaba que hubiera alguien al pendiente de él, no era necesaria su estancia en el hospital. Ahora solo faltaba que soldara la pierna rota.

La enfermera privada veía todo con una sonrisa. No veía a muchos jóvenes que pudieran cargar a sus parientes con esa facilidad. Ella puso la maleta del Dr. Ferreira y la suya propia en la silla de ruedas y la fue empujando por todo el camino hasta la casa.

\- Papa! Llegaron! – dijo Niv abrazando a sus dos amores al mismo tiempo – Ven Alde, acondicioné una habitación en el primer piso para él.

\- Te sigo.

Niv le abrió una recamara que se utilizaba únicamente para huéspedes mayores y estaba cerca del estudio de su padre. Lo utilizaban cuando algún amigo o colega de su padre ya estaba muy mayor o estaba lastimado y no podía subir las escaleras.

\- Déjalo sobre la cama Alde, gracias.

\- Servido señor.

\- Por Dios dime Carlo. – dijo el Dr. Ferreira – Es más fácil y ya casi eres de la familia.

\- Gracias Carlo – dijo Alde ruborizándose

\- Gracias a ti Alde. Vaya que estas en forma muchacho!

Niv abrazó a Alde y vio como la enfermera entraba con la silla de ruedas y dos maletas. Niv la miro interrogante y así volteo a ver a su papa.

\- Ah hija! Déjame presentarte a Miss Cary, mi enfermera particular.

Niv estaba asombrada.

\- Tu qué?

\- Miss Cary se va a quedar conmigo para monitorearme por órdenes del médico, Niv.

Niv volteó y barrio a la chica que debía estar en sus 30's, morena y con muy buen cuerpo.

\- Ah sí? Y le revisaste sus credenciales? – dijo en un tono grosero – No quiero que cualquier persona que te cuide

\- Niv! No seas grosera

Pero Niv no estaba satisfecha y se dirigió directamente hacia ella.

\- En donde ha trabajado antes? En donde se graduó? Donde están sus recomendaciones?

\- Niv! Basta! – grito su papa enojado

Niv corrió a esconderse tras Alde.

\- Ni creas que te voy a dejar sola con esta "señorita"

\- Pero hija… le prometiste a Alde ir con él a Europa. Tienes que ir.

Niv levanto su mirada suplicante a su novio. Ella quería ir con él, pero no quería dejar a su papa solo. No importaba lo que le dijeran, ella era su hija y tenía que cuidarlo. Siempre lo había hecho.

Alde le acaricio la mejilla.

\- Me quedaría contigo peque, pero no puedo faltar esta vez.

\- Lo sé. Pero regresaras verdad?

\- Sí. Te prometí quedarme hasta el 30 y yo siempre cumplo lo que prometo. –dijo Alde

\- Y tomaras muchas foto?

\- Sí.

Niv sonrió y miro desafiante a su padre quien solo rodo sus ojos.

\- Ves? No la necesitas a ella. Despídela.

\- No lo hare. Aunque te quedes, necesitas que alguien me cuide mientras vas a la oficina a menos que también quieras dejar eso en manos de alguien más. – dijo el Dr. Ferreira molesto con la actitud de su hija

Niv cerro los puños y miro a su papa. Ahí tenía un buen punto que ella no había considerado.

\- No seas necia hija. Yo revise todo y todo está correcto. Puedes hablarle al Dr. Álvarez y pedirle su expediente. El la recomendó. Además tiene buena mano para las inyecciones y ya me atendió un par de veces en el hospital.

\- Grrrrrrr

Alde tuvo que intervenir abrazándola por atrás y susurrándole al oído.

\- Por qué no mejor tu y yo nos vamos al jardín a pasear y a que me des todos esos besos que no me vas a poder dar en los días que no voy a estar.

El color en la cara de Niv subió tan rápido que su papa lo noto y agradeció con mímica a Alde quien únicamente le guiñó el ojo y se llevó a Niv de la mano.

Salieron al jardín y se sentaron en una de las bancas para que Niv pudiera cobrarse todos los besos que ella creía se iba a perder por los 5 días que Alde estaría ausente. Después de que Niv hubo satisfecho su hambre de Alde se quedaron abrazados un momento.

\- Que fue todo ese drama allá adentro peque? Tú no eres así.

\- No quiero que esa vieja este cerca de mi papa – dijo – El necesita estar tranquilo, no viendo a una… descarada mover el bote en minifalda blanca casi en su cara!

Alde no pudo dejar de reír ante la manera tan colorida en la que Niv estaba describiendo la situación.

\- Que tendría de malo? Tu papa está soltero. Déjalo hacer su vida.

\- Pero… siempre hemos sido nosotros dos. No quiero que eso cambie.

\- En algún momento sucederá a menos que quieras quedarte a vestir santos hasta que el pase a mejor vida.

\- No, no quiero tampoco eso.

\- Entonces déjalo libre para buscar quien lo haga feliz. No digo que lo vaya a ser Miss Cary, pero déjalo intentar.

Niv se quedó callada. Ella había escuchado de sus amigas espeluznantes historias de cómo sus padres divorciados volvían a casarse y sus madrastras les robaban el cariño y atención de sus padres, lo que la hizo llegar a pensar que era bueno que su padre no se hubiera casado de nuevo. Pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado. Ella ya era mayor de edad y en algún momento se casaría y tendría que irse y él se quedaría solo. Era eso lo que quería para la persona más importante de su vida?

Niv se acurrucó mas en los brazos de Alde.

\- Prometo no sacarle los ojos mientras tú no estés y pensare en lo que me dijiste. Yo quiero que mi papa sea feliz.

\- Me da gusto oírtelo decir. Y entonces… que vas a hacer mientras yo no esté?

\- Trabajar y cuidar a mi papa. Además solo son cinco días no?

\- Sí. Aun no compro boleto de regreso pero sí. Estaré aquí lo antes posible. Te prometí que me quedaría hasta el 30 y eso es lo que hare. – dijo Alde – aunque me hubiera gustado mucho que pudieras venir a conocer a los chicos.

\- Si, a mí también.

De pronto a Alde se le ocurrió otra idea.

\- Para cuando estiman que a tu papa le quitaran el yeso?

\- Mmm… cuatro semanas más. Es de huesos fuertes y no se la partió en dos.

\- Y si vienes a visitarme después de que yo me vaya?

\- En serio?

\- Bueno, una vez que tu papa ya no necesite de tu ayuda puedo darte asilo en mi casa por el tiempo que quieras.

Niv comenzó a sudar frio. Vivir en la misma casa que Alde… aunque fuera por poco tiempo…

\- Tu… casa? Mismo techo… mismas paredes…

Alde adivino lo que estaba pensando y se puso rojo.

\- Bueno, bueno… si, pero si no quieres… también está el recinto de puras chicas.

\- Noooo! Prefiero tu casa – respondió Niv suavemente – Pero… mmm…

\- Qué?

\- Creo que sería conveniente mejor el lugar donde hay puras chicas.

\- Ahhh

\- No quisiera que me gustara tu casa y después ya no me quiera ir.

Alde se quedó en silencio por un momento. Esa idea no sonaba del todo descabellada. Pero no era una decisión que tuviera que tomar solo ni en ese momento.

\- Porque no simplemente cuando llegues, te muestro ambos lugares y de ahí decides? A mi… no me molestaría para nada que… te quedaras para siempre.

Niv volteo a verlo sin decir nada. Ninguno emitió sonido alguno por algún tiempo. No había nada más que decir que no se hubieran dicho ya.

 **10 de Junio, 9 am**

 **Nuevo Lugar del Campamento**

 **Madrid, España**

Shura estacionó el remolque en el lugar indicado en el GPS. Zita venia dormida en su cama y al sentir que se detenían, lentamente se desperezó y llego hasta su lugar como copiloto.

\- Buenos días dormilona. – Dijo Shura con ternura

\- Ya llegamos? – dijo Zita restregándose los ojos

\- Sí, pero me da miedo bajar. – dijo agarrándola de la cintura atrayéndola hacia él, - ahí viene Omar y trae cara de pocos amigos.

\- Tsss no te preocupes. Perro que ladra no muerde.

Vieron acercarse a Omar con un cuchillo de carnicero y a Rosa con un sartén. Ambos comenzaron a golpear la puerta del remolque para que salieran. En lugar de asustarse Zita se rio.

\- Quién es? – dijo Zita en tono de burla

\- La vieja Inés! – Contesto su abuela golpeando la puerta

\- Que quería?

\- Un listón

\- De qué color

\- Morado… del color que te quedaran las nalgas si no me abres!

Riéndose de las ocurrencias de su abuela Zita abrió la puerta.

\- Pero que sucede con ustedes dos? Les hemos estado llamando! Llevan 3 días de retrasó! – Grito Rosa revisando que Zita estuviera bien de todos lados

\- Exijo una explicación Zita – dijo Omar – Tu nunca nos has dejado tirados.

Zita los abrazó. Sus abuelos siempre tan preocupones.

\- Veníamos para acá… cuando… nos fuimos de luna de miel a Sevilla, Mérida, Plascencia, Salamanca y Segovia. – dijo Zita con un brillo especial en la mirada

Omar se rio pero Rosa de verdad se había preocupado.

\- Pero que inconsciente son de verdad! Una aquí mordiéndose las unas mientras los nietos se la pasan disfrutando como conejos en primavera. Desconsiderados!

\- Ya cálmate mujer. Como si nosotros no hubiéramos hecho lo mismo en nuestros tiempos.

\- Pero eran otras épocas!

\- No. Es la Misma Calentura y lo más natural pues están recién casados. Además ya están aquí. – dijo Omar – Vengan… precisamente estamos preparando el desayuno. Sin huevos para la futura mamá.

Shura salió por delante para cargar a Zita. No porque no pudiera caminar, sino porque le gustaba tenerla tan cerca como fuera posible. Los demás de la tribu le dieron la bienvenida y pronto Shura tuvo una cerveza fría en la mano. Todos estaban comentando la última etapa de la gira y lo emocionados que estaban por comenzar a arreglar los autos que había comprado Omar y los que les había traído Alejandro la última vez que había estado ahí. Una de las hijas mayores del amigo de Pedro, Dolores, estaba muy interesada en el embarazo de Zita.

\- Rosa… en qué etapa del embarazo comienzan los antojos? – preguntó una de las chicas más jóvenes. Tendría unos 12 o 13 años.

\- Pues… en las primeras etapas sobretodo antes de los cinco meses – contesto Rosa – Depende de lo que le hace falta en el organismo a la madre, Lola.

\- Zita, tú ya tienes antojos? – volvió a preguntar la niña mirándola.

\- Siiiiiii. Todas las noches tengo antojo de leche con crema batida y jarabe de chocolate – dijo Zita

\- Y no precisamente se le complace en ese orden – respondió Shura ganándose una palmada en la nuca por parte de Pedro, haciendo que Zita se ruborizara a mas no poder por el doble sentido que Shura había puesto en sus palabras.

Rosa solo miro a la pareja en silencio. Estaba preocupada. Había visto en sus cartas que algo malo iba a sucederles pronto y por eso, al no saber nada de su nieta, casi se pone histérica.

\- Y bueno Shura… cuando te vas y cuando regresas? – pregunto Mario desde su silla de ruedas.

\- Compré mi boleto para el 13 después del show. – contestó – Tengo que estar en Atenas el 14 y me regresare el 16 por la mañana. No encontré vuelos para el 15.

\- Uy que lastima! Entonces no podrás ir al car show de Lisboa! – dijo Mario

Zita volteó hacia él, interesada.

\- Cual Car Show?

\- Hace dos días uno de nuestros clientes envió a alguien con dos boletos para el Car Show de Lisboa. Dijo que él no podría ir y que mejor nos los daba para poder asistir. Que tal vez nos ayudaría con ideas para los futuros carros – dijo Mario

\- Y… ya decidieron quien va a ir? – pregunto Zita

\- Pues…

\- Pensábamos dárselos a ustedes como regalo – dijo Pedro – Pero pues Shura no va a estar, así que tendremos que pensar en otro plan.

Zita suspiró aferrándose a su esposo y escondiendo su cabeza en el torso esculpido de Shura. A ella le hubiera gustado ir. Su tercera pasión eran los autos y ella siempre gustaba de participar activamente en el diseño.

\- Y si vas con Omar? – dijo dándole un beso en la cabeza – Después de todo él es el experto en eso y me sentiría más seguro de que estarías bien.

Zita levantó sus hermosos ojos azules hacia donde Shura la miraba sonriendo.

\- En serio puedo ir?

\- Por qué no? De todos modos vamos a estar separados. Que mejor que tú te diviertas también? – dijo

\- Abuelo? Irías conmigo? – preguntó

Omar vio a Rosa que le decía que dijera que no, pero no pudo negarse a los ojitos suplicantes de Zita.

\- Está bien. Iré contigo. Solo son los días 14 y 15 y será después de nuestra clausura el día 13. – dijo Omar haciendo sus planes – Nos regresamos el 16 y así llegaremos a la par de Shura.

Zita corrió a abrazar a su abuelo gritando de alegría y después de cansarse corrió a abrazar y besar a Shura, y a Mario y a Pedro y de nuevo a Shura.

\- Jajaja que loca te pones Zita. Solo es un Car Show.

Zita no contestó pero si les sonrió. Podría ser la última vez que fuera a un evento de ese tipo pues cuando saliera de España para hacer su vida con Shura como tenía planeado, y después de que naciera su hijo, no sabía si podría volver a ir. Por tanto para ella era algo muy importante.


	139. Chapter 139

**ojo este capitulo contiene violencia explicita y lemon.**

 **Ah y no esperen pronto un cap de este porque ya me jodi la mano de nuevo jajaja.**

 **Capítulo 137**

 **10 de Junio, 9 am**

 **Entrada del Santuario**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia**

Shaina bajo en silencio las escaleras junto a Camus. No decía palabra porque andaba cruda de helado. La tarde anterior se habían comido casi un litro de helado cada una con chocolate duro, nueces, chispas de chocolate y crema batida. Literalmente apenas habían podido caminar de regreso a casa y el bajón de azúcar a esas horas de la mañana, le había provocado a las dos chicas dolor de cabeza. Afortunadamente para Marín, iba a estar ocupada en el cementerio, por lo que bajaría rápidamente esas calorías y disiparía fácilmente el azúcar del sistema. Para Shaina sería un poco más difícil, mas no imposible.

\- A dónde vamos? – pregunto Camus curioso

\- A tu lección parte 2 - dijo entregando los permisos correspondientes al guardia de la puerta entregando también su máscara, quedándose con sus lentes de aviador.

\- Dime que no es igual que la de ayer – suplicó Camus

\- Más o menos – dijo Shaina saboreando el momento – Te pareció muy difícil lo de ayer?

\- Bastante

\- Pues el de hoy lo será aún más.

Camus iba a replicar cuando Aioros llego corriendo detrás de ellos.

\- Shaina! Shaina!

\- Si? – dijo volteando a ver quién la buscaba

\- Necesito hablar contigo.

\- En este momento voy de salida. Puedes esperar un poco?

\- No. Mejor te acompaño y así platicamos.

\- De acuerdo. – dijo estampándole las llaves del auto de Shion en el estómago – Tu manejas

Aioros asintió y le lanzó una mirada interrogante a Camus, quien de la misma manera le dijo que no tenía ni la menor idea de a dónde iban.

Los tres abordaron el auto y Shaina le susurro las instrucciones a Aioros, quien agarró camino hacia allá mientras Shaina comenzó a mensajearse con alguien más sin intercambiar palabra con ninguno de los dos dorados. Aioros estacionó y los tres bajaron.

\- Uhhh… Shaina? Que estamos haciendo en el Jardín Nacional? – Preguntó Camus

\- No lo imaginas? – dijo Shaina sonriendo

Shaina lideró el camino hasta que llegaron al reloj de sol. La sombra marcaban las 10 en punto.

Shaina lanzó un chiflido y 10 chiquillas salieron de todas direcciones hacia ellos. Aioros sonrió al ver a Shaina abrir los brazos y ser recibida por sus hermanitas. Camus dio dos, tres pasos hacia atrás queriendo correr en sentido contrario, pero Aioros lo sostuvo por el cinturón.

\- Camus… te presento a mis hermanitas. Vienen del orfanato de Nuestra Señora del Carmen. Ya sabes qué hacer?

\- No otra vez! Por favor!

\- Oh si… otra vez – dijo Shaina – Con la diferencia que esta vez, tienes que ganarse su confianza desde cero. Las niñas del recinto te respetaban como Caballero dorado, pero estas niñas no saben lo que es eso. Para ellas solo eres un hombre. Ellas no tienen ninguno contacto con varones que no sea el párroco de 75 años. Por tanto, deberás al final del día, decirme todo lo que sepas de ellas. Desde su nombre, edad, lo que les gusta y lo que no les gusta.

\- Pero…

\- No es tan difícil. Si Minos pudo, tú también.

\- Que que? El perro del infierno se sabe sus nombres? Como carajos lo hizo?

\- Ese no es tu problema. – dijo Shaina disfrutando sobremanera la incomodidad de Camus – Ya sabes lo que te espera si no lo haces. Y no estoy jugando.!

Aioros lo soltó y rió por lo bajo, más le pareció buena idea. Tal vez todos los dorados deberían pasar por esa prueba porque por lo que había oído, los 12 estaban bastante verdes en ese aspecto.

Shaina les dijo a las niñas que Camus seria su niñero hasta las 4 pm y después las llevaría a todas a comer un helado. Las niñas vitorearon a Shaina y comenzaron a correr jugando. Algunas jalaron a Camus de su ropa hacia un lado pues querían ir al Zoológico, mientras que otras lo jalaron hacia el otro lado porque querían ir a la fuente danzante.

Shaina le hizo una señal a Aioros y ambos desaparecieron en el horizonte. Aioros creyó que Shaina regresaría al Santuario, pero no fue así. Shaina se alejó lo suficiente, hasta un antiguo anfiteatro donde se subió a una de las columnas y conminó a Aioros a seguirla. Desde ahí, Shaina saco unos pequeños binoculares y se puso a vigilar a Camus y a contar a las niñas.

\- Shaina?

\- Dime

\- Ya podemos hablar?

\- Claro. Te escucho – dijo sin dejar los binoculares

\- Tu sabes que pasó entre Aioria y Marín ayer? – preguntó Aioros – Aioria llegó a mi casa anoche bastante mal.

\- Uy sí. Me imagino. – contesto Shaina sarcásticamente.

\- Te pido de favor me digas lo que sabes. No me gusta verlo así.

\- Así cómo? – preguntó curiosa

\- Completamente ebrio… dolido… diciendo incoherencias.

Shaina no pudo evitar reír al imaginarse al Caballero de Leo tambaleándose por las doce casas.

\- Si saben que Athena regresa hoy verdad? Que deben dejar sus tonterías

\- Si, y él se comportará a la altura y yo quiero ayudarlo. Para eso quiero saber que está pasando.

Shaina se mordió un labio. No importaba cuanto odiara al gato, Marín estaba mal por mucho que lo ocultara y Aioros era completamente distinto a su hermano. Tal vez el pudiera ayudarla a saber lo que debían hacer.

\- Aioros… Necesito que jures por Athena y la vida de tu hermano que lo que te voy a decir no saldrá de tu boca por ningún motivo.

\- Tan malo es?

\- Si

Aioros se preocupó, pero era algo que el necesitaba saber. Ya después se preocuparía por cómo ayudar a su hermano sin romper ese juramento.

\- Lo juro.

Shaina inhaló profundamente y viéndolo directo a los ojos, le explicó como Marín se había enterado que Aioria se había acostado con alguien más cuando ya era novio de Marín.

\- No. Eso no es posible!. El no pudo haber hecho eso!

\- Aioros… siempre se les da el beneficio de la duda. Incluso Marín lo hizo pero…

\- Qué?

\- Parece que ayer finalmente lo confrontó y él no lo negó.

Aioros estaba pasmado.

\- Tan malo es?

\- Si

Aioros se preocupó, pero era algo que el necesitaba saber. Ya después se preocuparía por cómo ayudar a su hermano sin romper ese juramento.

\- Lo juro.

Shaina inhaló profundamente y viéndolo directo a los ojos, le explicó como Marín se había enterado que Aioria se había acostado con alguien más cuando ya era novio de Marín.

\- No. Eso no es posible!. El no pudo haber hecho eso!

\- Aioros… siempre se les da el beneficio de la duda. Incluso Marín lo hizo pero…

\- Qué?

\- Parece que ayer finalmente lo confrontó y él no lo negó.

Aioros explotó

\- Pero que mierda tiene en la cabeza mi hermano!

\- Aioros! – Shaina jamás le había escuchado decir una mala palabra

\- Lo siento! Pero es la verdad.

\- Eso lo se… pero eso no es todo. – dijo Shaina esperando que no se fuera a caer de la columna jónica de la impresión. – Hay rumores de que… esa relación tuvo consecuencias.

Aioros se le quedó viendo a Shaina incrédulo.

\- No. El no pudo ser tan estúpido. Debe ser una equivocación!

\- En este punto yo ya no sé si es cierto o no. No conozco a la chica, pero sé que es de Asgard y…

\- Lyfia!

\- Si creo que sí. La conoces?

Aioros cerró los puños. Estaba más allá del enojo.

\- Para eso quería que yo la conociera? Para mostrarme toda su casa chica?

\- No te estoy entendiendo.

\- Marín terminó su relación verdad?

\- Sí.

\- Fue este el motivo por el que lo hizo?

\- Uhhh…

\- Dime la verdad!

\- Ella se fue a una misión humanitaria y acaba de regresar…

\- Lo se

\- No me creas pero creo que Marín le dijo o le dio a entender que pasaría por alto lo que sucedió entre Aioria y la otra chica si el pasaba por alto que ella…

\- Que ella estuvo con alguien más?

Shaina se ruborizó. La verdad es que Marín había llegado algo lejos a su modo de ver.

\- Y Aioria hizo alguna estupidez verdad?

\- Comenzó a gritarle. Marín me llamó y me la llevé de ahí, pero antes tengo entendido que terminó con él.

Aioros mas que enojado estaba muy decepcionado de su hermano. Como podía ser tan ciego?

\- Prometiste no decir nada – recordó Shaina – Creo que debes saberlo porque Marín no lo va a perdonar y quiero que si comienzan los problemas, comprendas el por qué tenderé que intervenir independientemente de si Marín es mi amiga o no.

\- Lo entiendo y honrare mi palabra.

\- Aioros… tu hermano no sabe que tiene una hija. No seas muy severo con él.

\- Como dices?

\- Recuerda que ni siquiera estamos seguros de que sea suya. No vayas a actuar impulsivamente.

\- Quien más sabe de esto?

\- No tengo idea. Bueno obvio Kiki y Mu porque de ahí los escucho Marín y hasta ahí.

\- Gracias por decirme Shaina. No le diré nada a mi hermano, pero yo tengo que hacer una investigación más extensa por mi lado.

\- Yo tengo planeado ir a Asgard el próximo mes. – dijo Shaina – Si me lo permiten, te llevare. Estás de acuerdo?

\- Te lo agradeceré.

Shaina asintió y regresó a sus binoculares. Camus estaba haciendo un buen trabajo con las niñas y sonrió. No era tan misógino después de todo. Solo se portaba como un imbécil.

 **10 de Junio, 3 pm**

 **Tercera casa de Géminis**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia**

Kanon acababa de terminar la limpieza de su casa. Afortunadamente desde que Shion había prohibido las fiestas y Milo no estaba en el Santuario, su casa era más fácil de limpiar. No más olor a borracho ni ropa interior tirada por todos lados. Casi le agradaba su nueva vida. Acaso se estaba volviendo viejo?

Aun con su mandil y su paliacate en la cabeza, se tiro sobre el sofá. Que estaría haciendo su hermano? Y Milo? Y Camus? Y Tania?

Se fijó en la hora y vio que ya era una hora aceptable para mensajearse.

K Hola hola!

T Hola! Como estas?

K Muy bien y tú?

T Muy bien! Amenaza con lluvia así que estoy preparando mis cubetas

K Cubetas?

T Si! Cubetas… Ollas… refractarios…

K No has impermeabilizado?

T Oops. No.

K Por?

T Uhhh… No creí que la temporada de Monzones se adelantara tanto este año.

K Acaso no está Julián en la isla?

T No. Se fue hoy en la mañana. Pero que tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?

K No. No tiene relación. Tan mal esta tu techo?

T Solo un poquito

K Que tan grande es tu casa?

T No mucho. Como 80 metros cuadrados. Esta chiquita pero acogedora.

K Mmm…

T No te preocupes. Tan pronto pase esta tormenta que dicen que habrá y si veo que el weather channel me da dos días seguidos de sol mandare impermeabilizar.

K Eso espero. No me gustaría que le sucediera algo malo a tu casa.

T Gracias. Eres tan lindo.

K No. La verdad que no. Pero… ya se. Conoces al Capitán Ron?

T Afroamericano de 35, soltero, guapo, con cuerpo de tentación y que habla 3 idiomas?

K Si

T No, no lo conozco.

K Duh

T Jajaja sí. Va a comer con mi tía todos los días. Que con él?

K Dile que te mandaron a recoger la lona verde.

T No te entiendo.

K Tú le dices así y que si te la puede llevar a tu casa porque pesa mucho.

T Bueno y que carajos hago con ella? No entiendo

K Vas a ponerla en el techo de tu casa y la vas a sostener con piedras o tabiques o lo que encuentres. Ya que vayas a impermeabilizar la quitas y se la regresas.

T Y eso sirve?

K Es una solución temporal. Es muy incómodo dormir, descansar o vivir con la humedad dentro de tu casa. Créeme, lo sé.

T Vivías en una casa con goteras?

K Peor. Se inundaba.

T Uy eso si es el colmo de la mala suerte.

K Así es. Me harás caso entonces?

T Yo siempre te hago caso.

K Me da gusto. Cómo va la escuela?

T Estoy adelantando materias. Acuérdate que oficialmente comienza en Agosto.

K Cierto.

T Pero ya leí la mayoría de los libros de texto. Por ahí encontré alguien que vendía las guías de los exámenes…

K No vas a hacer trampa!

T Solo son las guías!

K No! Es deshonesto y ya se me la clase de "guías" que no son más los exámenes finales disfrazados. Si vas a hacer tu carrera hazla bien. No llevas prisa y siempre es más satisfactorio saber que no importa si es una D o una C+, al menos es tuya la calificación y no la de los zoquetes que te dieron las respuestas.

T :( tienes razón. Lo siento. No quiero decepcionarte y daré lo mejor de mí.

K Gracias. Para qué hora está proyectada la lluvia?

T Para la tarde-noche, pero tengo mi turno a las 3.

K Bueno, entonces te dejo para que vayas por la lona y la pongas. Y no olvides llevarte un poncho.

T No papi jijiji

K No señorita no soy papi… soy papacito.

T Jajaja y el modesto no vino?

K Jajaja. Me avisas cuando ya la hayas puesto sale?

T Sipo. Besos

K Bye

Kanon sonrió y se levantó del sofá. Tenía que darle instrucciones al Capitán Ron para que le diera la lona a Tania sin ninguna pregunta que lo delatara.

 **10 de Junio, 6.45 pm**

 **Oficina del Sanbocho**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia**

Camus estaba impaciente, cansado, fastidiado, y se podía decir hasta enojado. Esa disque lección de Shaina había sido una reverenda estupidez, lo único bueno es que los próximos 10 días estaría en el calabozo y así no tendría que soportar a nadie con el humor que se cargaba.

Shaina entro ya vestida con su uniforme y su máscara dándole a entender que estaba de servicio. Bajo el brazo llevaba dos carpetas. Se sentó en su escritorio e invito a Camus a hacer lo mismo.

\- Camus. Tienes cara de querer congelarme. – bromeo Shaina

\- Lo menos a decir verdad.- dijo dándole una de esas miradas de miedo.

\- Sabes por qué pedí que me dieran la oportunidad de darte esas dos lecciones? – preguntó Shaina

\- Yo no siento haber aprendido nada. - replicó

\- Ahhh. Bueno… tal vez es cierto y no aprendiste nada, pero yo sí.

\- Uhhh?

Shaina abrió la primer carpeta.

\- Estas, son las evaluaciones de las niñas del recinto. Te gustaría saber lo que dijeron?

\- No realmente.

\- Está bien. Te lo leeré de todos modos:

§ El Señor Camus parece ser muy buen amigo. Sabe jugar con nosotras sin lastimarnos.

§ El Señor Camus me gusta mucho porque finge bien no estar contento. No sé cómo le hace

§ El Señor Camus sabe muchos cuentos donde hay princesas de hielo.

§ El Señor Camus tiene el corazón roto y no sé cómo se pega.

§ El Señor Camus sabe mucho del calentamiento global. Hace Icebergs en su tiempo libre para ayudar al medio ambiente.

\- Quieres que le siga? – pregunto Shaina al ver que Camus se había ruborizado.

Camus solo negó con la cabeza y bajo la mirada.

\- Te diré el promedio que te dieron en cada uno de los puntos que les puse:

§ Amistad 10

§ Agradecimiento 8

§ Respeto 10

§ Bondad 10

§ Generosidad 10

§ Humildad 7

§ Honestidad 10

Camus estaba sin palabras. Las niñas las habían calificado así? Que veían ellas que él no?

Shaina vio la confusión en la cara de Camus y continuó.

\- Hoy, Te puse una prueba similar con niñas externas. – dijo Shaina – Esas niñas han sufrido todo tipo de vejaciones, desde hambre hasta abuso sexual

Camus abrió grandes los ojos. Nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

\- Cuando regresaste y les pregunte que pensaban de ti, todas dijeron que te tenían lastima.

\- Disculpa?

\- Absolutamente todas estuvieron de acuerdo en eso. Decían que aunque eres una excelente persona, y tenías todo lo necesario para ser el príncipe azul, guapo, educado, francés (Jajaja), saben que lloras por dentro y no eres feliz.

Camus cerró los ojos con fuerza.

\- Aun así te calificaron con calificaciones perfectas y dos de ellas me pidieron decirte que con gusto se casaran contigo cuando crezcan.

§ Laboriosidad 10

§ Lealtad 10

§ Perseverancia 10

§ Prudencia 10

§ Responsabilidad 10

§ Tolerancia 10

§ Solidaridad 10

Camus se sintió morir. No había hecho su mejor esfuerzo con las niñas, solo las había tolerado según él, pero ellas sintieron otras cosas.

\- Sabes porque te puse estas pruebas Camus?

\- No, por qué?

\- Porque a pesar de todas tus tonterías, yo aún creo en ti – dijo Shaina – Y quería comprobar que a pesar de todas las estupideces que has hecho con Fler y con Marín, sigues siendo el amor de hombre que yo conozco. Que tu falta de experiencia con las mujeres en otro plano que no sea el sexual, fue la causa de los errores que has cometido.

Camus comenzó a llorar a pesar de que intentó hacer uso de todo su autocontrol. Shaina se levantó y lo abrazó. Camus dio rienda suelta a todo lo que tenía atorado desde que le dijo esas cosas horribles a Fler hasta el día de hoy escondiendo su llanto abrazándose a Shaina como si su vida dependiera de ello y escondiendo su cara sobre su vientre.

\- Camus… eres un imbécil, lo sabes verdad? – dijo ella en tono suave

\- Si

\- Quieres que te ayude con todo este desastre?

\- Si

\- Te disculparas con Marín, verdad?

\- Tengo que?

\- Sí.

\- Está bien.

\- Me prometes que antes de hacer alguna otra estupidez contaras hasta 100 y si tienes dudas vendrás con Shion o conmigo antes de actuar? Porque si le preguntas a los otros imbéciles que tienes por amigos, pues esto no va a funcionar.

\- Sí.

\- Bueno… entonces platícame todo.

Camus sin separarse de ella le contó todo. Shaina solo suspiraba para no darle un buen madrazo a su amigo. Pero al menos ya había abierto los ojos y su corazón.

 **11 de Junio, 3 pm**

 **Cabaña de Kanon**

 **San Salvador, Bahamas**

Saga y Laura terminaron su almuerzo tarde. Se habían entretenido toda la mañana haciendo el aseo de la Cabaña y se les había hecho tarde. Saga levantó los platos y abrazó a Laura por detrás:

\- Quiero aclárate unas cosas pero si te cojo a besos se me van las ideas de lo que tengo que decir – dijo Laura

\- Jajaja está bien.

\- no te rías, tu siempre haces que pierda la concentración

\- Bueno. Ya. Serio - dijo Saga poniendo su cara más seria - Mira. Deja que recoja y lave los trastes y mientras ve a la terraza. ahí espérame.

Laura salió obedientemente a la terraza y se sentó en la banca con los pies a un lado. El teléfono celular de Saga que había dejado ahí antes del almuerzo comenzó a sonar. Se escuchó la voz de Saga desde la cocina:

\- Amor, podrías contestar por favor?

\- Vale

Laura cogió el teléfono y lo contesto:

L Hola, quien habla?

C Hola Cariño! Soy Camus, Como sigues?

L Camus! mi osito polar! estoy mejor gracias

C Osito Polar? Jajaja eso es nuevo

L Jajaja escoge osito polar o mi adorado Camus?

C Uhhh depende. Esta por ahí el que me puede enviar a la otra dimensión?

L Nop, está en la cocina y no te va enviar a ningún lado sino quiere que me enoje con él y no puede decir nada porque él es que te llama mi adorado Camus

C No pues mejor osito polar y ya cuando tenga Novia pues lo cambiamos.

L vale, luego no quiero que me saquen los ojos

C yo tampoco jeje. Como van las cosas por allá?, No se ha portado ojete contigo verdad? Porque si lo ha hecho, juro que le congelo el...

L Jajaja pues define ojete?

C Mmm... que se la pase gritando, que te trate mal, que te haga llorar...

L Pues eso de que me haga llorar no es precisamente culpa de el

C A que te refieres?

L Que ando más sensible de lo normal, y a veces ninguno de los dos sabemos expresarnos bien

C Ay no! . Sensible tú y sensible el, menos mal que salí de ahí a tiempo antes de ver estallar la tercera guerra mundial

L La tercera guerra mundial ya estallo y hubo acuerdo de paz

C Fiu! menos mal. Pera ya en serio, que hay entre él y tú? Porque nadie me dice nada concreto?

L Porque todavía me acuerdo el regaño que me diste cuando me viste con Kanon y la verdad, es que esa vez yo lo confundí con Saga y para responder a tu pregunta pues… lo amo

C Que, qué? Cómo? A qué hora? Según yo solo se vieron com veces antes de esto y como que lo confundiste con Kanon? Si son completamente distintos ¡!

L Ninguno de ustedes fue capaz de decirme que tenía un gemelo y encima de todo al imbécil de Kanon le digo que busco al doctor y no es capaz de aclarar nada

C Sip. ese es Kanon

L Digamos que yo pensé que me estaba enfermando o alguna cosa rara al sentir por uno una cosa y con el otro nada

C Y nunca se te ocurrió preguntarme?

L pues digamos que yo asumí que tu sabias pero no decías nada

C Por Athena! Tal para cual. En fin, ojala te haga muy feliz. Te aviso que los próximos días es posible que no pueda llamarte.

L Porque?, oye por cierto muchas gracias por decirme lo de la muerte de Henry, o me vas a decir que no sabías?

C Te diré la verdad. Sé que varias personas... fallecieron durante tu rescate y después de, pero yo no tengo la menor idea de lo que sucedió una vez que te pusimos a salvo en el barco. Créeme.

L Está bien, pero aun así hubiera preferido saberlo por boca tuya o de Saga

C Y entonces como fue que te enteraste?

L Por un estúpido periódico. tú no tienes ni idea como andaba sufriendo pensando que Henry te podía hacer algo a ti y al otro idiota. ya tuve suficiente pensando que estaban muertos

C qué? por qué pensarías eso?

L luego te cuento. te lo juro.

C bueno, que conste.

L prefiero decírtelo en persona, pero hazme un favor si?

C dime

L consíguete un celular o número que tenga cobertura mundial

C Arghhhh y cómo iba a saber que lo necesitaría o más bien... ya estoy en Europa, estoy con el plan continental, jijiji, no pienso moverme de aquí en mucho tiempo

L de aquí donde? de que hablas? consíguete el maldito celular!

C Estoy en Grecia, cariño. Tan pronto salga de aquí con mucho gusto, voy y cambio mi plan

L salgas de dónde? deja de dar vueltas a la cosas! dónde estás? y porque apenas salgas? que es lo que me estas ocultando?

C mmm... estoy aquí en el santuario, no te preocupes.

L Hay algo que no me quieres decir

C Claro que no. Es que tengo un compromiso importante el 14 eso es todo. es obligatorio que asista.

L Bueno ya! con la persona que menos me interesa pelear es contigo. luego me pongo a llorar.

C Nooo no te quiero ver llorar nunca más!, tuve suficiente para toda mi vida!, como siguen tus heridas? Te estas poniendo el ungüento de las amazonas?, Shaina dice que si te lo pones diario, para fin de mes, no tendrás cicatrices pues es lo que ellas usan.

L Pues de mis heridas vas tener que preguntarle al doctor. Si me estoy poniendo el ungüento porque odiaría quedar con esta cicatriz en mi pecho de por vida.

C Pues si funciona. Si no Marín seria la reina frankenstain Jajaja

L Por cierto… si hablas con Saga no le creas nada de lo que te dice

C mmm... eso me dice que te estas portando mal verdad?

L No. Solo digamos que él y yo ya nos dimos cuenta que tenemos un genio volado

C Jajaja debió ser muy divertido de ver

L jijiji divertido para quién?

C para mi si hubiera estado ahí desde luego

L si como no, no te hubiera gustado

C En fin... solo hablaba para ver como seguías pero no debo hablar mucho o me cachan, cuídate mucho y no desobedezcas a tu medico si?

L voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo

C gracias. Si necesitan algo, dile a Saga que le hable a Shion o a Kanon y ellos me pasaran el recado

L vale, te quiero, cuídate y muchos besos mi osito polar jijiji

C Jajaja ya pensare en un apodo para ti. besos. Bye

L Bye

Saga, quien había terminado su labor, entro en la terraza y se sentó junto a Laura

\- Listo jefa. Cocina limpia. Jeje – dijo

Laura puso su cabeza en su hombro y lanzó un suspiro

\- Este lugar es muy tranquilo... y muy hermoso – respondió Laura viendo hacia el mar

\- Se supone que hay varios lugares de interés en esta isla, pero no podremos recorrerlo hasta que estés completamente bien. Tu ultima travesura hizo que tuvieras fiebre y no me quiero arriesgar otra vez – dijo Saga - bueno. Y volviendo a lo importante… dijiste que querías hablar conmigo

\- Pues sí pero no sé ni por dónde empezar. Creí que mientras estabas en la cocina iba a agarrar fuerzas pero creo que no funciono mucho

\- Lo que me vas a decir es algo malo? – dijo Saga preocupado

\- Pues… no. Es solo que creo que tienes derecho a saber – dijo Laura suavemente

\- Es... sobre lo que te pasó?

Laura cerró los ojos para tratar de tranquilizarse.

\- Se relaciona pero esto es de mucho antes. Sobre mi infancia… Sobre como comenzó todo. Abrázame por favor.

Saga hizo que Laura se levantara y la sentó de lado sobre sus rodillas. Le subió las piernas a la silla y la abrazó como si fuera una niña pequeña acunándola en sus brazos. Laura se acurrucó.

\- Lo que te voy a contar quiero que me prometas que no se lo vas contar nadie, ni a tu hermano, ni a Camus, nadie

\- seré una tumba, te lo juro.

\- bien, porque eres la única persona que se lo voy a contar, nadie absolutamente nadie más lo sabe

\- nadie?

\- no nadie. A nadie se lo he contado, me he guardado eso desde que tenía trece años

\- Está bien. Te escucho

Laura respiró profundamente.

\- Mi abuelo, el papa de mi papa, tenía la región de caña de azúcar más grande y fructífera de Cali. Mi papa y mi mama se conocieron en un baile ella tenía 23 años y el 30. Fue amor a primera vista. Un año después se casaron. Mi abuelo murió y mi papa creo el ingenio de azúcar más grande de la región. Mi papa puso las acciones a nombre de los tres, para que si a ellos les pasaba algo pues todo quedara a mi nombre. Esa decisión fue la perdición de toda mi familia. Hernando, el hermano de mi madre por ese entonces se quedó sin trabajo y fue a pedirle empleo y como era su cuñado, pues mi papa se lo dio.

\- Siempre que Hernando nos visitaba me miraba raro, y sus dos hijos eran a molestarme o tratar de que me quedara solo con ellos, o hacer que mi papa me castigara. Yo nunca me deje de Hernando o mis primos y eso los encabronaba. Con los años, mi papa hizo gerente a Hernando, pero Hernando quería más y más, y conoció a Henry. Henry quería usar la caña de azúcar para traficar con droga. Mi papa no estuvo de acuerdo y empezaron los problemas con Hernando. Recién yo cumplí los trece años, mi papa ya tenía determinado que no quería nada con Hernando así que lo iba a despedir, pero Hernando está muy listo y citó a mis papas con el pretexto de querer arreglar las cosas. Les pidió que mee llevaran a mí porque me debía mi regalo de cumpleaños.

\- Y que sucedió? Fueron?

\- Sí. todo era una trampa. Cuando llegamos Hernando estaba con Henry, quien empezó a mirarme con lujuria. Yo me asusté y me escondí tras mi papa. Eso hizo que empezara una discusión muy fuerte y Henry amenazo a mis papas. Salimos de la casa rápidamente. Nosotros nos íbamos de viaje a la playa, así que la parte trasera estaba llena de maletas con nuestra ropa. Yo estaba jugando con mis muñecas en la parte trasera de la SUV, entre las maletas cuando todo el horror comenzó – Laura empezó a llorar

Saga la abrazó más fuerte mientras acariciaba su cabello en silencio.

\- Hernando y Henry le habían cortado los frenos al carro y mandaron a una camioneta que nos golpeaba por atrás. Mi papa no pudo maniobrar y nos estrellamos con un tractor. Mis padres murieron instantáneamente. El plan de Hernando era acabar con los tres y así se quedaba con todo. Los servicios de emergencia me encontraron sin un rasguño entre las maletas que habían fungido como bolsas de aire. Hernando como mi único familiar vivo me saco del hospital y me llevo con él.

\- Hernando no me dejo sacar nada de mis cosas. Mientras viví en su casa con cualquier pretexto trataba de disciplinarme como él lo decía, aunque eso sí siempre evitaba la cara para que así nadie se diera cuenta

\- Ese bastardo te golpeaba?

\- Oh si mucha veces, excepto cuando me le lograba escapar, aunque después me iba peor.

Saga le levantó la carita y le dio un tierno beso.

Laura suspiró

\- prepara más de esos porque los voy a necesitar

\- uno de esos días, no me acuerdo porque, Hernando llego hecho una furia y se le olvido y me golpeo la cara, y no me podía mandar así al colegio que me llevo a una reunión que tenía con Henry

\- Oh, oh

\- apenas entre y Henry me vio, yo trate de esconderme detrás de Hernando, pero el muy maldito me hizo sentarme en las piernas de Henry, yo empecé a patalear y le mordí la mano. Hernando me abofeteo y me sentaron en una silla. Empezaron a hablar sobre el ingenio y droga o algo así, hasta que Henry le dijo a Hernando que a cambio de una mejor ganancia y parte de negocio, yo tenía que casarme con él y ser su mujer. Hernando acepto, pero dijo que esperar hasta el otro año que yo cumplía 14 para efectuar el trato

\- por qué quería que Henry esperara?

\- Para que no fuera tan obvia mi desaparición y terminar los trámites para que el ingenio quedara a su nombre y quitarse a mi padrino de encima.

\- Dinero y Poder... por qué no me sorprende

\- Luego de salir de la casa de Henry, Hernando me castigo. Yo estaba harta de tanto maltrato y me escape para irme a casa de mi padrino. él se asustó mucho cuando me vio, me curo los golpes y yo le conté todo lo que había escuchado de Henry y Hernando y lo que iban hacer cuando cumpliera 14 años. Recuerdo que me quede dormida en sus brazos llorando y él me dijo que le iba quitar la custodia a Hernando. Sus hijas me trataban como una hermana y su esposa era un amor. Yo los quería mucho. Me pude quedar una semana con ellos.

\- Pero no se quedó con los brazos cruzados verdad?

\- No. Una noche estábamos cenando y llego Hernando con policías y gente de bienestar familiar alegando que mi padrino me había secuestrado y que si no quería ir a la cárcel, me tenía que entregar. Yo me aferre a mi padrino porque no quería ir pero él me dijo que fuera porque muy pronto él me iba a sacar de ahí. Esa noche Hernando me dio una buena paliza. Lo único que lo detuvo de matarme ahí mismo, fueron sus hijos diciéndole que Henry no querría mercancía dañada. Yo ni siquiera había cumplido los catorce años.

\- Bastardos!

\- Pasaron dos semanas y media, de la cual pase una en cama gracias a sus golpes, y llegó con los papeles legales que le daban la custodia a mi padrino.

Laura empezó a temblar cual hoja al viento. Se agarró con desesperación de su playera y empezó a llorar. Saga comprendió que esto iba más allá de su control y se quedó en silencio solo abrazando a Laura.

\- El muy maldito dijo que me iba a llevar con él y si me llevo con ellos, pero mi padrino estaba todo golpeado, su mujer igual y sus hijas estaban golpeadas y su ropa rasgada. Yo corrí hacia mi padrino y lo abrace. Él me dijo que tenía que ser fuerte, que él me iba a cuidar desde donde estuviera, que tenía que salir adelante. Hernando me agarro del cabello y me separo de él por la fuerza, quemo los papeles de custodia y en eso salió Henry. Era un maldito sádico y poniéndose detrás de la mujer de mi padrino, le disparo frente a todos nosotros. Yo estaba horrorizada y empecé a gritar y patalear. Henry se me acerco y me cogió la cara y me dijo que eso mismo le iba pasar a todos los que quería. Que ninguno quedaría vivo.

Saga comprendió entonces el miedo de Laura a que Henry cumpliera su palabra de matar a Camus y a el mismo.

\- Henry se acercó a las hijas de mi padrino, les apunto con el arma y les dijo que me contaran lo que les había hecho. Ellas llorando me dijeron que él las había violado. Yo caí al piso tapándome los oídos y cerrando los ojos, pero Henry la orden y sus hombres me obligaron a ver como Henry le disparó a las dos! – Laura estaba más allá del dolor mientras lo contaba. Doce años y aún no lo superaba - Mi padrino alcanzó a susurrarme un te quiero y después Henry le voló la cabeza!

Saga cerró los ojos. Estaba temblando de rabia. Hernando no merecía seguir vivo y en cuanto pudiera lo iba a matar.

Laura separó la cabeza de su pecho y se le quedó viendo indecisa entre continuar o no. Saga le limpió suavemente sus lágrimas con sus pulgares y Laura se volvió a acurrucar en su pecho

\- Luego de eso lo único que hacía era portarme mal a ver si Hernando me mataba a golpes o se hartaba de mí, pero no paso y cumplí catorce. Algunas semanas después, llego Hernando con un vestido diciéndome que había llegado la hora y que me lo tenía que poner para ir con Henry. Yo me puse jeans, botas, buzo y camiseta y por si acaso guarde la navaja que me había regalo mi papa de lo poco que pude coger.

\- Ay no!

\- Henry guardo esa navaja todos estos años para devolverme el favor. Con esa misma me apuñalo y rasgó mi carne

\- Por favor no me lo recuerdes o voy al infierno y lo vuelvo a matar!

\- Y si mejor en vez de ir al infierno nos vamos tu y yo a otro lado? – dijo Laura sonriendo tímidamente.

Saga también sonrió, tratando de adivinar lo que Laura estaba pensando.

\- Ya tan rápido me quieres secuestrar? tu sabes que por ti voy a donde quieras

\- Yo te quería secuestrar desde que te vi en el Enzo, porque en el hospital estaba demasiado nerviosa tratando de entender que me pasaba con el doctor

\- Jajaja si te entiendo... yo me estaba imaginando muchas escenas tan candentes mientras te revisaba...

\- dime una anda!

\- digamos que una de ellas y la más... inocente era quitarte el liguero con los dientes para tomarte ahí mismo en la mesa Jajaja

\- Ohhhh

Saga se rio de ver como Laura se ruborizaba.

\- y… las menos inocente? – pregunto curiosa y cerrando los ojos por la pena

\- bueno... soy voyerista y exhibicionista, también me gusta el juego de roles y hay muchos uniformes en los vestidores…

Laura volteó a verlo con los ojos muy abiertos esperando que fuera una broma.

\- … así que diré que incluía pasearte por todos los pasillos vestida únicamente con una bata de hospital y hacértelo en el cuarto donde se cambian las enfermeras mientras los demás doctores fisgonean también Jajaja

Laura se puso aún más roja y escondió su cabeza en su pecho

\- Eres un descarado!

\- y a mí me encanta que te escandalices. te ves muy bonita. Por cierto... te dije que para que Nat accediera a romper las reglas... le dimos una de las mejores noches de su vida?

\- No! A que te refieres exactamente?

\- Si bueno... Es que Camus dijo que tú le habías contado que Nat es una ninfómana y nosotros estábamos desesperados por la información...

\- aja y?

\- pues... digamos que no se le va a olvidar lo que le hicimos Jajaja, pero valió la pena porque gracias a la poca información que nos dio pudimos encontrarte.

\- Dime que no se acostaron con ella, por favor

\- No! Le hablamos a DM para que lo hiciera

\- y no podías decir eso desde el principio?

\- Nop jejeje, me encanta como funciona tu mente cochambrosa

Laura le sacó la lengua juguetonamente.

\- Me seguirás contando que paso cuando tenías 14?

\- sí, pero prepárate para hacerme olvidar y por lo que más quieras recuerda y hazme recordar que eso paso hace mucho tiempo

\- está bien

Laura inhaló fuertemente.

\- Luego de que Hernando me reganara por no ponerme el vestido, me subió al carro y estuvo conduciendo como dos horas. Llegamos a una finca rodeada por un bosque, Hernando me bajo del carro y me entrego a Henry. Henry me cogió del brazo, y yo le pedía llorando a Hernando que no me dejara, pero el solo me dijo disfruta y se fue.

Laura recargó su cabeza en su pecho agarrando muy fuerte su playera. Los recuerdos comenzaron a abrumarla provocando en ella que temblara y a derramar lágrimas.

\- Perdóname. No debí insistir en que continuaras...

Laura no lo escuchó. Estaba completamente perdida en sus recuerdos

\- Henry me llevo a una habitación y me arrojo a la cama, se me monto encima y me empezó a besar el cuello. Yo trataba de quitármelo de encima pero no podía, gritaba, lloraba y pataleaba… pedía ayuda pero nadie iba, gritaba por mi papa y mi mama. Él se quitó la camisa, me quito el buzo, yo le rogaba que no, y el solo decía que entre más me resistiera el más lo disfruta, yo estaba aterrada, me dio un bofetón y me arranco la camiseta.

Laura empezó a llorar con más ganas. Saga comenzó a besarle su cabeza y su frente. Sabía que no debía intervenir pues parte del proceso de recuperación de Laura era que tenía que sacarlo todo de algún modo.

\- Luego el maldito animal... empezó a… tocarme y estrujarme los pechos, yo le gritaba que no, que parara, que me dolía y más lo hacía, era una niña ni siquiera habían terminado de formarse, bajo sus manos a mi jeans y lo desbrochó. Me dijo que hubiera sido más fácil y rápido si me hubiera puesto vestido, el me bajo el jean y me empezó a acariciar las piernas, como no me quedaba quieta me dio otro bofetón, se quitó el cinturón igual que la última vez y me dijo que si no me callaba me iba a callar con él. Se quitó el pantalón de él y me abrió las piernas, el... puso su manos en mi ropa interior y...y

\- Amor tranquila... recuerda que fue hace demasiado tiempo

Laura se agarró más fuerte de su playera y comenzó a gritar

\- No dejes que me toque! No quiero!

\- No puede tocarte. Estas a salvo en mis brazos, Yo no dejare que nunca más nadie te haga daño. Te lo juro

\- No lo dejes! El me empezó a bajar la ropa interior! Has que pare! – grito sacudiendo la cabeza con desesperación

Saga la tomo de los hombros y la sacudió suavemente

\- Laura, amor... mírame… mírame!

Laura aun así no reaccionó, por lo que con su mano libre le subió la cara de la barbilla y La obligó a mirarlo. Laura lo vio a los ojos y se perdió en ellos...

\- Ese desgraciado no puede tocarte. Esta muerto. Solo estoy yo. No rompas contacto visual. Él no te hizo nada. No logró su cometido.

\- yo... yo... lo mordí, lo empuje como pude, subí mi jean, saque la navaja y lo apuñale en la pierna, el empezó a gritar a llamar a sus hombres, yo cogí el buzo, salí por la ventana y empecé a correr y correr, luego me caí en hueco lleno de lodo, me raspe brazos y piernas y hay me quede, mientras oía a los hombre de Henry buscándome – dijo un poco más tranquila mientras seguía viendo los ojos de Saga.

\- Escapaste. Ves? Eres muy valiente. Siempre lo has sido – dijo Saga aliviado que Laura estuviera saliendo de su trance.

\- Me quede varios días ahí, hasta que pude salir. En esos días llovió mucho, yo tenía tanto miedo, estaba aterrada y sola…

Laura subió sus brazos a su cuello y lo abrazó

\- Yo solo quería a mi mama, quería que ella me abrazara, quería que mi papa me protegiera, pero estaba sola, quería a mi mama, solo quería un abrazo

\- Y ahora vas a tener todos los que quieras y nunca más estarás sola, Esta Nat, y Camus alias el cuñis, y yo...

Laura escondió su cabeza en su cuello y empezó a soltar todo el miedo, desesperación, angustia, soledad, desolación, tristeza, dolor que sintió en ese momento y no pudo desahogarse con nadie antes.

Saga la abrazó también mientras escondía su cabeza en el cuello de ella. Tampoco había superado del todo el hecho de que estuvo a punto de perderla.

\- Sé que debes contarme muchas cosas más pero creo que en este momento no puedo soportarlo.

\- Ayúdame a dejar de pensar en eso – suplicó Laura

\- Es una nueva forma de pedirme besos?

Laura se le quedo viendo muy seria.

\- Te estoy pidiendo que me dejes echa gelatina algo que solo tú has podido hacer.

Saga le lanzo una sonrisa seductora.

\- No me tientes mujer que no soy de palo

Laura sonrió poniendo una carito inocente

\- No te estoy tentando, solo te estoy diciendo lo que tienes que hacer.

Saga le asaltó la boca y su lengua la buscó. Ella le devolvió el beso enredando su lengua con la de él y rodeándole el cuello con los brazos. Sus pechos lo rozaron y del fondo de su garganta surgió un gemido. Casi con brusquedad debido a la cantidad de sentimientos reprimidos, Saga la cargo sin soltar el beso hasta la recamara donde la depositó con suavidad.

Inclinó la cabeza sobre ella, rozando la piel de sus pecho con la lengua por sobre su blusa. Laura ahogó un gemido. Él no le había hecho eso antes. ¿Por qué había tardado tanto tiempo?. Saga arrancó la parte superior de su ropa dejándole ver por primera vez sus pechos. Volvió a poseerlos con la boca como un desesperado.

Las deliciosas sensaciones lanzaron un red de agujas por todas las terminaciones nerviosas desde los pechos y más allá. El calor de su boca se filtró hacia su interior, despertando sensaciones hasta entonces inactivas y haciéndole saltar chispas en su vientre. Resistiéndose a la necesidad de enterrar las manos en su pelo para mantenerlo junto a su pecho, los dedos de Laura se curvaron con desesperación sobre la colcha.

La boca de Saga fue creando un camino de besos, lamidas y pequeñas mordidas que bajaban por su vientre y él se movió hasta quedar tumbado entre sus piernas abiertas. De un solo movimiento le quitó la ropa rompiéndola en el proceso. Bajo un poco más y le dio un beso justo debajo del pubis. La recorrió un espasmo.

Fue entonces que el pensamiento consciente la abandonó, no existía nada más que la lengua de su amado que la besaba, lamía y chupaba. Ella vibró bajo él, tensándose, acumulando tensión para capturar la liberación increíble que Saga ya le había proporcionado una vez aquella noche en el privado. Deseaba perversamente tanto que no parara nunca como que la cogiera en sus brazos e hiciera con ella lo que quisiera mientras alcanzaba esa liberación. Intentó reprimir un grito.

Oh, Dios, estaba cerca, qué cerca estaba... Levantó un poco la cabeza para ver lo que Saga estaba haciendo.

\- Amor, necesito que confíes en mí. Pase lo que pase y sientas lo que sientas. No luches contra ello, déjate ir. – dijo Saga interrumpiendo unos segundos lo que estaba haciendo

La cabeza volvió a caer sobre la colcha mientras se preguntaba qué quería decir con eso.

Él deslizó los dedos en su interior, acariciando la pared interna superior de su cuerpo.

\- ¡Oh, Dios! —jadeó Laura.

Saga se rió y continuó su labor.

Laura se retorció. La liberación estaba ahí, justo fuera de su alcance. Todavía conservaba lo suficiente de sus sentidos como para darse cuenta de que Saga estaba cumpliendo lo que le ordenó. No la dejaba pensar en nada más!

\- ¡Saga, por favor! —jadeó con voz ronca.

\- Recuerda, déjate ir, relájate y no pienses.

Ella se esforzó por hacer lo que le decía, por obedecerlo, por liberar toda la tensión a la espera de la liberación. Su lengua pasaba rápidamente sobre su punto más sensible y su dedo se deslizaba en su interior. Se retorció, sollozó. Y entonces una oleada de placer la golpeó, ahogándola en un aura de color dorado. Dejó escapar un grito gutural y sintió que algo se derramaba entre sus piernas. Él la mantuvo ahí, en el estado de éxtasis, ordeñándola con el dedo mientras ella se derramaba una y otra vez.

Finalmente sus dedos salieron y se Saga se tumbó junto a ella una vez más.

\- Precioso, ha sido precioso —murmuró.

Ella lo miró parpadeando con mucho trabajo. Su mente estaba completamente en blanco. Lo último que vio fue la sonrisa de Saga mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.


	140. Chapter 140

**Capítulo 138**

 **11 de Junio, 9 pm**

 **Recinto de las Amazonas**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia**

Yulij, Geist, Junet, Mayura, Marín y Shaina regresaron de hacer sus compras. Cruzaron la puerta, se colocaron sus máscaras de nuevo y se dirigieron al recinto. Las había acompañado Kanon como escolta, quien estuvo más que feliz de verlas modelarles diferentes vestidos de coctel, algunos más cortos y entallados que otros. Se despidió para subir a su casa y las seis se encaminaron iban platicando con sus bolsas llenas de vestidos, zapatos y accesorios.

\- Crees que Samira haya podido con todas las niñas? – Pregunto Yulij a Junet

\- En realidad se me hizo un poco encajoso de nuestra parte dejarle todo el paquete – contesto Junet a su amiga – aunque estoy segura de que mis niñas se comportaron a la altura.

\- A mí solo me preocupa que Sammy esté incluida dentro de esas niñas. No es fácil de manejar como todas aquí sabemos – mencionó Mayura

Shaina se detuvo en seco.

\- Que dijiste? – pregunto angustiada.

\- Sammy. Llegó al recinto cuando nos estábamos yendo – dijo Mayura – Creí que tú la habías mandado llamar.

Shaina echó a correr hacia el recinto seguida de las demás. Se suponía que Sammy estaría arriba con Shion para darle la bienvenida a Saori y conociendo la animosidad que sentía por Samira…

Paso la puerta donde no había nadie. Después de todo ya era tarde. Ninguna de las seis había visto el reloj hasta que había sido demasiado tarde para volver a tiempo y encontrarlas despiertas.

El salón común estaba completamente limpio y vacío. Pasó a cada una de las barracas y las niñas estaban dormidas. No había señales de Sammy y temió lo peor. Las otras cinco chicas la ayudaron a buscar hasta que se le ocurrió revisar dentro de su propia cabaña. Ciertamente no estaba preparada para ver a Sammy, dormida profundamente, abrazada de Samira quien obviamente no estaba dormida, sino estaba esperando que llegaran.

Le hizo una señal a Shaina para que guardara silencio, lentamente se separó de Sammy y salió de la cama. Checó que Sammy siguiera dormida y salió de la cabaña de Shaina. Esta última seguía en silencio tratando de asimilar el hecho de que Samira parecía comenzar a llevarse bien con Sammy.

Todas las chicas sonrieron aliviadas cuando las vieron salir de la cabaña de Shaina hacia el patio. Se dirigieron todas a la Sala Común. Una vez dentro todas esperaron que Shaina hiciera la pregunta que esperaban oír:

\- Como lo hiciste? – preguntó – Como pudiste ganártela?

\- Te refieres a Sammy? – dijo Samira sonriendo complacida – Es una niña que ha pasado por mucho. Solo necesita atención, algo que la canse, un reto… y el hecho de que él bebe comenzara a patear.

Las seis voltearon a verse emocionadas. Ninguna de ellas tenía experiencia en embarazos y todo eso les causaba mucha curiosidad.

\- En serio? Que se siente? – pregunto Marín

\- Pues si te soy sincera Marín, me espante porque me dio una punzada y me dolió mucho. No se había movido hasta ahora y sin ningún adulto alrededor, creí que era algo malo. Estaba muy inquieta y estaba a punto de salir a buscar a alguien – contesto Samira – Pero luego Sammy comenzó a tener algún tipo de… como podría decirle? Conversación? Con él bebe y poco a poco se tranquilizó y Sammy también. Y desde ahí ya no me quiso soltar.

Las seis se volvieron a mirar intrigadas, pero sabían que si decían algo más, podrían preocupar a Samira. Así que Junet decidió cambiar el tema.

\- Mira Samira! Te compramos algo para que uses en el compromiso! – dijo extendiéndole una gran bolsa rosa.

\- Pero no se hubieran molestado! – dijo emocionada – Yo hubiera podido usar cualquier cosa. Al fin que no soy tan importante.

Shaina movió la cabeza.

\- No Samira. Tu estarás ahí como mi invitada y estarás a la altura – dijo – Imagínate que hasta convencimos a Geist de levantarle el castigo a Junet por un día!

\- Si pero… tenía que comprarse un vestido rojo? – reclamó Geist

\- Pues ni que fuera una boda! – replico Junet – Entonces si seria de mal gusto. Además, tu tampoco sales de tu color morado.

\- No es morado. Es negro tornasol

\- Es lo mismo – replicó Geist – Ahí la importante de todos modos es Shaina así que hubiéramos podido ir en cueros Jajaja

\- No porque los olímpicos iban a estar ahí y que oso que te vean tan plana – siguió molestándola Junet ganándose una palmada en la nuca por parte de Shaina.

\- Compórtate o te juro que te llevo en pants y no te dejare que ni siquiera te pases el cepillo! – amenazó haciendo que de inmediato cerrara su boca como con un zipper – Mejor muéstrenle lo que compraron.

Todas las chicas comenzaron a sacar sus compras, excepto Shaina.

\- Y tu vestido? – le pregunto Samira – Creí que a eso iban.

Shaina le lanzo una sonrisa traviesa.

\- Mi vestido lo tiene Minos y aparentemente es una sorpresa, así que esperemos a que le haya atinado a mi talla y que yo no engorde de aquí en tres días – dijo guinandole un ojo.

Samira entendió el mensaje y dejo de insistir. Así las chicas comenzaron a probarse los vestidos para mostrárselos a Samira, quien les dijo más o menos el tipo de maquillaje que quedaría bien con cada uno de ellos.

 **12 de Junio, 9 am**

 **Oficina de Minos**

 **Ptolomea, Inframundo**

Minos y Milo ya habían terminado de desayunar. Milo había aprendido que a Minos no le gustaba hablar mientras leía el periódico por la mañana y el aprovechaba para desayunar todo lo que podía y guardarse unos cuantos dulces para comérselos mientras estaba en su arduo trabajo.

La Puerta principal se abrió de golpe y Minos reconoció que esa era la forma de abrir la puerta de Aiacos. Tronó los dedos urgiendo a Milo a ir a esconderse para obedecer las órdenes de Hades y Milo se levantó con cara de fastidio para correr a su "celda" como le decía a la pequeña oficina que se le había asignado.

Minos corrió para intentar detener a Aiacos antes de que entrara a su oficina pero fue demasiado tarde. Aiacos depositó dos enormes cajas sobre su escritorio justo cuando Minos entraba en su oficina.

\- Que no te dijeron que no entraras en mi casa por el momento? – reclamó Minos

\- Pues sí pero Hades ya subió a la superficie, así que no vi problema – dijo Aiacos – Además me muero porque abras las cajas y me dices que te parecen?

Minos fisgoneo las cajas satinadas con un bordado de T.

\- Dime que no lo hiciste – dijo Minos

\- Hacer qué?

\- Que Thetis hiciera los trajes

\- No me dijiste que no querías que ella los hiciera – reclamo Aiacos – Limosnero y con garrote

Minos sonrió al ver a su amigo con cara de ofendido.

\- Tú te ofreciste… yo no te dije nada…

\- Bueno… ábrelas carajo! Acaban de llegar y yo los quiero viborear! – dijo Aiacos todo emocionado.

Minos se tomó su tiempo porque sabía que así estaba torturando involuntariamente a Aiacos.

Terminó de abrir la caja rosa y abrió el papel que envolvía el vestido de Shaina. Ambos quedaron fascinados con el trabajo.

\- Wow! Esa escuincla sí que es buena! – dijo Minos recibiendo un golpe en la nuca – Que?

\- Esa escuincla tiene nombre – dijo Aiacos defendiéndola

\- Y? Tu no la estas tomando en serio de todos modos!

\- Bueno eso sí. Pero me haces sentir viejo cuando le dices así. – contestó Aiacos mientras admiraba el bordado dorado en el frente del vestido.

Cuando le dio las fotos a Thes, ella le había dicho que quedaría el mismo diseño pero mucho mejor y él no le había creído, pero ahora tenía que darle crédito. Thes había mejorado el diseño poniéndole detalles que resaltaban más, pero lo hacían más bello.

\- Ahhh Shaina será la novia más bonita del mundo con este vestido – dijo Minos

\- No parece vestido de novia, la verdad – dijo Aiacos – No es completamente blanco, ni tiene cola, ni velo…

\- Ese es el chiste. Crees que quiera peinarse con chonguitos? – preguntó Minos

\- Jajaja solo si tú te cortas el pelo! – provocó Aiacos

\- No! Estás Loco o que te pasa? – reclamo Minos – Me vería igual de feo que tú!

\- Jajaja tan feo que soy modelo, idiota! – contestó Aiacos sonriendo.

\- Ya ya… solo los jotos te consideran atractivo – dijo Minos guardando el vestido de manera delicada.

Cerro la tapa y destapó la caja azul.

\- Jajaja que ridículo! – se burló Aiacos – Hasta te puso la capa!

\- A mí me parece bastante…. – A Minos le gano la risa - Jajaja…. No no es cierto…. Jajaja Si que me voy a ver ridículo Jajaja

\- Sí. Pero tú siempre te ves así. – dijo Sacándole la lengua y saliendo de su espacio para no recibir un golpe. – No estas nervioso?

\- Yo? Por qué tendría que estarlo? – contestó Minos guardando el traje

\- Pues… que tal que Hades se enoja contigo y te elimina – dijo Aiacos – A quien vendré a molestar?

\- Si me mata… tengo pase directo a los Elíseos con el contrato que firmé – dijo Minos sentándose en su silla ejecutiva

\- Aja… pero entonces la dejaras viuda y disponible…

\- Ah no! Que se venga conmigo también.

\- Ella no tiene pase directo a los Elíseos

\- Pero puedes juzgarla tú y mandarla.

\- Eso sí.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos. Ambos sabían que lo que estaba por hacer Minos era en extremo peligroso y no era para jugar con eso.

\- Y vale la pena el riesgo? – pregunto Aiacos suavemente

Minos sacó de su cajón el calendario de escritorio que Shaina le había hecho y miro las fotografías.

\- Lo haría mil veces por ella. – contestó Minos.

Aiacos sacudió la cabeza.

\- Que carajos te hizo que te trae tan loco? Es bonita, pero las has tenido más bonitas.

\- No sé. Tienes razón pero… Es por el reto supongo. Me reta a ser mejor pero no me impide ser el HDP que soy. Me reta a conquistarla todos los días y no dar por sentado que ya es mía. Me reta a cambiar las reglas y usar mi cerebro y no solo mi…

\- Ya entendí, ya entendí. – dijo Aiacos – El angelito alado te flecho y ni cuenta te diste.

\- Algo así.

\- Algún día yo también quiero lo mismo.

\- No por favor – dijo Minos en actitud suplicante – Con Aiacos amando a Aiacos con locura tenemos Jajaja

\- Jajaja que idiota. Y… se irán de luna de miel?

\- Tssss… ni siquiera sé si saldremos vivos de esa y ya quieres luna de miel – contesto Minos – Pero de que me la robo para desquitarme… me la robo. Por las alas de mi Sapuri que sí!

Aiacos puso cara de extrañeza.

\- Pues que carajos te hizo?

Por toda respuesta, Minos le pasó el calendario. No había fotos comprometedoras como las demás piezas y aun así Aiacos comenzó a Sudar al verlas.

\- Mamacita! No pues te salió cabroncita verdad?

\- Ni que lo digas. Me manda esto y luego me hace jurar que no voy a desfogarme de ningún modo. Bah! – dijo Minos cruzándose de brazos

\- Que que? Pero no lo hiciste o sí?

No obtuvo respuesta, por lo que Aiacos dedujo solo la respuesta, pero una sola Mirada de Minos hizo que detuviera la risa en su garganta.

\- Ouch. No pues con razón te la vas a robar después de la fiesta.

\- Robar robar… no. Estaré en mi derecho como su esposo, verdad? – dijo Minos en tono travieso.

\- Doblemente amigo… doblemente. Vamos a ver si ya llegó Rada? – pregunto Aiacos

\- Si! Nos tiene que platicar como le está yendo cuidando a la señorita Pandora – dijo guardando su calendario en el cajón y dejando las cajas sobre su escritorio.

Ambos jueces salieron de Ptolomea platicando como los grandes amigos que eran, sin recordar que en esa oficina había una tercera persona que había escuchado toda la conversación sin siquiera respirar: Milo.

 **12 de Junio, 5 pm**

 **Calabozo #1**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia**

Camus permanecía recostado con las manos detrás de la nuca sobre el catre del calabozo donde lo habían puesto desde el día anterior. Pensaba en todo lo que le había sucedido desde principios de año. Los momentos felices, los no tanto, todo lo que había pasado con Fler, sus estúpidos celos… Sería que Milo tenía razón y tenía que buscarla y pedirle perdón aunque fuera de rodillas? Pero por dónde empezaba? Si iba a Asgard y Fler le había comentado algo a Hilda no sería bienvenido y entonces hasta podía generar problemas de nuevo con el santuario y eso no se lo perdonaría.

En eso estaba cuando alguien se aproximó y pateo su catre por entre la reja.

\- Que quieres Hyoga? No tienes nada mejor que hacer? – dijo sin moverse al sentir el cosmo enojado de su ex alumno

\- Tienes suerte de estar ahí adentro, porque si no…. – dijo Hyoga en tono amenazador

\- Porque si no que? - contestó Camus incorporándose pero dándole la espalda.

\- Sabes bien de lo que soy capaz de hacer.

Camus comenzó a reír.

\- Ah sí! Manejar la lata de pintura como un delincuente para graffitear mi casa fue muy maduro de tu parte. Sobre todo las faltas de ortografía en la palabra INVESIL. – Dijo Camus burlándose mientras volvía a recostarse – Creo que debes regresar a la primaria.

\- Cállate! No importa como escribo! Quería que supieras que lo sé todo!

\- Cierto. No importa. – dijo Camus – Lo importante es que tuviste el valor de manosear mi ropa interior cual adolescente arrecho. Creo que juntarte tanto con Shun te ha hecho tan afeminado como Misti!

Hyoga, quien ya estaba enojado cuando entro a la zona de mazmorras, comenzaba a molestarse por no poder hacer que Camus estallara. Lanzó su polvo de diamantes contra su maestro, pero este lo detuvo con una sola mano.

\- Quiero pelear contigo – dijo Hyoga finalmente – Quiero romperte la cara cuando menos por lo que le hiciste a Fler.

Camus se levantó y fue directo a donde estaba Hyoga con la misma cara inexpresiva de siempre cruzando los brazos en el proceso.

\- Y según tú, que se supone que le hice?

Hyoga lo miró con furia.

\- Tu… tú la arruinaste!... Sabías que yo iba a regresar por ella en cuanto cumpliera la mayoría de edad!

\- Aja… y eso sucedió el pasado Enero 23. Yo estaba ahí y no te vi por ningún lado. – dijo Camus – Si lo que dices es verdad, tu hubieras hecho lo posible por ir, pero ni siquiera lo intentaste.

\- Tuve otras cosas que hacer y…

\- Ah bueno. Menos mal que te importa tanto – dijo Camus volviendo a su catre pero esta vez con la cabeza del otro lado para poder ver a Hyoga.

Hyoga se sentó contra los barrotes dándole la espalda a la celda.

\- Tu sabias que yo la amaba. – dijo Hyoga con la cabeza entre las manos – Yo mismo te lo dije cuándo regresé de Asgard.

\- Sí. Lo hiciste. Y yo no hice ningún movimiento que fuera en contra de eso – confesó Camus – Solo sucedió hace más de dos años cuando fui con Milo a Asgard. Yo no lo tenía planeado, de hecho… nuestras primeras conversaciones fueron acerca de ti.

\- De verdad?

\- Sí. Ella me dijo que aunque tu mostraste un ligero interés en ella, jamás le escribiste, ni fuiste a verla… nada.

\- Yo…

\- Ella es 4 años mayor que tu Hyoga. De verdad creíste que así la conquistarías? – pregunto Camus – Acaso no te diste cuenta que en ese entonces ella… tenía una malsana atracción por Hagen?

Hyoga volteo a ver a su maestro.

\- Sí, pero… creí que ella lo quería como un hermano…

Camus volteó los ojos con indulto.

\- No le prestaste suficiente atención Hyoga. No te culpo. Ella es… tan hermosa…

\- Lo se…

\- Yo… lamento haberte decepcionado Hyoga. Lo nuestro solo paso debido a la convivencia, la atracción mutua y un desafortunado incidente con Hagen. – dijo Camus cerrando los ojos para calmarse un poco – Juro que no lo hice adrede. De hecho… desaparecí de su vida durante 2 años esperando que tu hicieras algún movimiento, respetando el hecho de que tú me habías confiado que regresarías, pero… eso no sucedió.

\- Tardé demasiado, cierto? – preguntó Hyoga resignado

\- A decir verdad… sí.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, cada uno con absorto en su propio dolor.

\- Pero no me quede sin castigo por lo que te hice Hyoga. Los dioses y humanos conspiraron para que ni Fler ni yo pudiéramos ser felices juntos y heme aquí, solo y arrepentido por haberla dejado ir tan fácilmente. – dijo Camus recogiendo las rodillas y escogiendo su cabeza entre ellas.

Hyoga volteo a ver fijamente a su maestro. La temperatura del lugar estaba descendiendo. El cosmo triste de Camus le transmitió a Hyoga todo lo que estaba sintiendo sin querer.

\- Maestro! De verdad está sufriendo! – exclamo Hyoga en voz baja

Camus no se movió. Solo cerró los ojos y se mantuvo en silencio.

Hyoga se levantó del suelo donde estaba y miró a su maestro impotente. Estaba dividido. Era cierto que había querido ir a ver a Fler muchas veces, pero cosas sin importancia lo habían hecho quedarse con Saori o Shun o Shiryu. Si la había perdido fue por su desidia y ante el mejor, que era su maestro. Camus parecía haber peleado con Fler y de algún modo ellos ya tampoco estaban juntos. Sería que podría el hablar con ella para ver cómo estaban las cosas? Tal vez echarle una mano a su maestro al que le debía mucho aunque tuviera que entregarle a Fler?

Salió de los calabozos sin decir nada. Tenía que pensar muy bien si lo quería hacer o no.

 **12 de Junio, 8am**

 **Oficina de Mesis**

 **Belo Horizonte, Brasil**

Momo y Mesis estaban atareados en los teléfonos. El apaciguando las aguas en los centros de apuestas y ella amenazando a nuevas víctimas. Ambos estaban enfrascados en sus respectivas conversaciones cuando la puerta se abrió azotándose en la pared.

Las dos figuras siniestras de Thanatos e Hypnos, vestidos con sus trajes negros con camisa gris, entraron mirando con desdén a sus hermanos. Ambos tuvieron que colgar sus llamadas.

\- Buenos días… - dijo Hypnos con voz muy seria

\- Hy-Hypnos! No te esperábamos tan temprano! – dijo Mesis dejándole rápidamente la silla ejecutiva a su hermano

\- Si… los cambios de horarios siempre nos desconciertan – dijo el dios del sueño – Ya llevamos casi dos días de fiesta y decidimos terminarla aquí, bailando con las cariocas.

\- Dijiste que no íbamos a bailar sino a… - comenzó a decir Thanatos

\- Cállate Than! – dijo Hypnos fastidiado por la interrupción – Estos dos imbéciles ni siquiera saben por qué estamos festejando, o si?

Momo y Mesis se voltearon a ver. Efectivamente no tenían ni la menor idea.

\- Ja! Ves Than? Para eso sirven los hermanos – dijo Hypnos burlón – Mañana es nuestro cumpleaños.

Momo corrió a abrazarlos y felicitarlos de una manera tan solicita que le sacó una risa a Than.

\- Sin embargo, tengo que venir a esta mugrienta oficina, pues me ha llegado el rumor que a cierta persona se le salió de las manos – dijo en tono neutro volteando a ver a Mesis

Thanatos, quien ya se había recostado en el sillón de piel comentó:

\- Dales el sueño eterno y vamos a seguir festejando.

Hypnos volteo a ver a su hermano y después a Mesis de nuevo.

\- Momo… porque no le muestras a Than las chicas que tenemos a nuestra disposición en el catalogo a ver si le gusta alguna?

Thanatos volteo a ver a su gemelo. Era obvio que no lo quería ahí, así que se levantó con molestia para seguir a momo a otra habitación.

Hypnos entonces invitó a Mesis a sentarse frente a él y tomó una posición más cómoda en el gran asiento de piel subiendo incluso los pies al escritorio.

Mesis estaba temblando. Si había alguien a quien temerle era a su madre y a sus hermanos gemelos. Los demás eran pan comido para ella.

\- Y bien? Me vas a dar tu versión o me quedo con la que me dio el inútil de tu hermano? – dijo Hypnos

\- Te recuerdo que también es tu hermano.

\- Prefiero hacer como que no. – dijo altivamente – Entonces?

\- No sé qué fue lo que te dijo – contesto Mesis mirándolo a los ojos.

\- Mmm… que por andar de caliente, entregaste información confidencial a alguien que simplemente jodio el negocio por completo. – dijo tranquilamente Hypnos

Mesis suspiro y bajo la mirada. No quería recordar esa humillación.

\- Así que es cierto.

\- Lo siento.

Hypnos bajo los pies se puso a jugar con la pluma fuente de Mesis y le soltó una bofetada por sobre el escritorio, volviendo a sentarse.

Mesis ya la esperaba pero aun así, se llevó la mejilla para intentar calmar el ardor de su carne.

\- Me puedes decir como carajos es que un simple mortal engaña a una diosa como tú? Estas en celo o que te pasa?

\- No fue un simple mortal! – grito Mesis para defenderse – Fue un maldito Santo de Athena!

Hypnos, quien no se esperaba esa respuesta, abrió grandes sus ojos y se levantó lentamente.

\- Que cosa dijiste?

Instintivamente Mesis también se levantó y comenzó a dar pequeños pasos hacia atrás.

\- Yo…

\- Un Santo de Athena?

\- Si

\- Quién?

\- Si te lo digo… le harás daño y no quiero.

\- Ah no. El daño se lo vas a hacer tu. Para eso eres la Diosa de la venganza.

\- No quiero!

\- No te estoy preguntando, te lo estoy ordenando! – Grito Hypnos enfadado - A menos que seas tú quien pague las consecuencias.

Mesis se mordió un labio. Si era Alde o ella, no había más remedio.

\- Está bien… yo me encargo. Solo no te enojes.

\- Cuanto me hiciste perder en dólares Mesis?

\- Yo… no sé exactamente…

\- Cuanto!

La chica no tuvo más que agarrar un post it y escribir una cantidad que a cualquier persona normal se le hubiera hecho una fortuna, y se la entregó a su hermano. Este lo vio y arrugo el papel.

\- Es mucho.

\- Lo sé! Pero puedo ayudar a recuperarlo rápidamente! – dijo Mesis corriendo hacia el gabinete junto a la entrada para abrir un cajón y extraer un grueso expediente que le entregó a Hypnos temblando.

El dios del sueño casi se lo arrebato de las manos y se puso a analizar hoja por hoja. Terminó por sentarse para concentrarse mejor mientras Mesis se retorcía los dedos.

\- Explícamelo. Ya me dio sueno leer tanta información

\- Pues básicamente es mudar nuestra base de operaciones a Buenos Aires. – dijo Mesis – Los fanáticos en Argentina están todavía más locos que los brasileños.

\- No creo. – dijo Hypnos cruzándose de brazos esperando una explicación más amplia

\- Si mira. – dijo Mesis sacándole unas estadísticas – Esta es la cantidad de personas brasileñas que le van a x, y y z equipo. De esos fanáticos, este es el porcentaje de personas que apuestan y esta columna, la cantidad promedio que pierden dándonos una ganancia neta de esta cantidad.

\- Aja

\- Ahora checa las mismas estadísticas mismas columnas y resultados de los hinchas argentinos..

Hypnos no que Mesis viera que verdaderamente estaba impresionado. La cantidad era mucho mayor.

\- Ok. Ya entendí. Pero ciertamente alguien ya debió agarrar la plaza, no?

Mesis sonrió. Hypnos estaba a punto de aceptar su plan y de perdonarle la vida como era su intención.

\- Sí. Y ya está solucionado. Simples humanos creyéndose más listos que nosotros. Desaparecieron en los andes cuando venían de una despedida de soltero. – dijo con una sonrisa algo sádica

\- Los eliminaste? – pregunto sorprendido

\- No. Solo tuvieron un aterrizaje forzoso por problemas técnicos en la avioneta. Firmaron un testamento dejándonos el negocio a nosotros. – dijo- Si acaso llegan a ser rescatados antes de que mueran de hambre, tardaran tanto en recuperarse que ya no podrán con el negocio.

Hypnos se quedó callado. Su hermana podía ser tan perversa como Than cuando se lo proponía.

\- Cuanto tiempo tardarías en recuperar mi dinero perdido?

\- Tres meses máximo – dijo Mesis cada vez más aliviada

\- Eso quiere decir que trabajaras sin sueldo, beneficios o ganancias en seis verdad?

\- Qué? Eso no es justo! – reclamo Mesis.

El la tomó de la solapa de la blusa.

\- Lo que no es justo, es que tenga una hermana estúpida y caliente y tenga que mover todo mi negocio por su culpa. Y hablando de hermanas… donde diablos esta Keres?

\- Con… Ares?

\- Si estuviera con él, no te estaría preguntando por ella.

\- No tengo idea…. Momo dijo que vino a buscarme pero yo no estaba… no he sabido nada de ella. – dijo Mesis tratando de soltarse

Hypnos la soltó y se alisó su saco y mangas.

\- Si la ves, dile que lo último que me hizo lo va a pagar con su vida. Madre también quiere verla porque le han llegado noticias bastante perturbadoras.

\- Le pasare tu recado si la veo. – dijo Mesis acomodándose la ropa

Hypnos se dirigió hacia la puerta.

\- Te doy 3 días para que comiences las operaciones en Buenos Aires y para que ese Santo de Athena pague por lo que me hizo, o vendré por ti y no precisamente para llevarte de paseo. Estamos claros?

\- Sí.

\- Bien. Avísame donde quedara esta nueva oficina. Pasare cada semana a verificar que no hagas idioteces otra vez como si fueras una maldita novata. – dijo cerrando la puerta tras él.

Mesis se dejó caer en el suelo aliviada. Hypnos había tomado la noticia mejor de lo que esperaba, pero ahora tenía que hacer algo que ella ya había decidido que no haría.

\- Lo siento Alde… pero mi pellejo está en juego. – dijo antes de mandar varias instrucciones por su celular.

 **12 de junio, 8.55 am**

 **Cabaña de Kanon**

 **San Salvador, Bahamas**

La temporada de monzones se había adelantado este año y aunque aún no había llovido en esa isla gracias a la protección de Poseidón, los truenos y relámpagos en el mar podían verse cada noche desde la terraza. Después de la tarde/noche de veneración que había pasado Saga con Laura so pretexto de hacerla olvidar, ambos habían caído dormidos ininterrumpidamente incluyendo a Laura, que por primera vez desde que llegaron a la cabaña parecía no haber tenido pesadillas.

Desgraciadamente, la semana del compromiso de un juez del inframundo con la sanbōchō del santuario de Athena, prometía ser un gran evento y Poseidón había decidido viajar con algunos días de anticipación a Grecia, provocando que la lluvia comenzara a acercarse peligrosamente a la isla.

Saga se despertó con uno de los truenos y vio el reloj de su celular: Casi las 9 am.

\- Diantres! Me quedé dormido! …. pero si se me ha olvidado todo! Curarla… Medicinas… En qué diablos estaba pensando? Ah sí... jejeje… ya me acordé.

Se levantó con mucho cuidado para intentar no despertarla pero Laura automáticamente abrió los ojos viendo la espalda desnuda de Saga y recordando el placer que él le había dado la noche anterior, lo que provoco que, avergonzada, se tapara la cara con la sabana y no dijera nada. Aun con la cara tapada, trató de volver a dormirse pero los truenos y relámpagos se hacían cada vez más fuerte, haciendo que brincara con cada uno de ellos.

\- Respira Laura… no te asustes, no te asustes – susurra para sí misma

\- Amor... estas despierta? – preguntó Saga suavemente al escuchar los murmullos

Laura se destapó solo los ojos

\- A dónde vas?

Saga se regresó y le dio un beso en los labios.

\- No sé si Kanon tuvo la previsión de arreglar o no el techo, y parece que va a llover. Solo voy rápido a revisarlo - dijo

\- Voy contigo

\- Ven pues...

Laura levantó las sabanas y dándose cuenta de que esta desnuda, se puso roja y se volvió a tapar con ellas. Saga se levantó y entró al baño para lavarse, afeitarse, etc., Laura se levantó de la cama con la sabana envuelta, saca lo primero que encuentra de los cajones incluyendo su ropa interior y tan pronto como escucha que Saga se fue a la cocina, entró a bañarse. Al salir, se dio cuenta que no contaba con un pequeño inconveniente.

\- Amor, me haces un favor?

Saga se acercó y vio que Laura tenía el brazo en el pecho para que no se le caiga el sostén, y le dio la espalda

\- me ayudas? No puedo abrocharlo. Me duele mucho mi brazo.

Saga se lo quitó.

\- Nah! No te pongas nada. Así estas bien, nadie más que yo te va a ver de todos modos.

Laura se ruborizo.

\- Si pero… pero…no pretendes que ande al aire libre o sí?

\- Te advertí que era exhibicionista, así que Sip. Quiero que andes comando solo con la playera para que el sol no vaya a lastimarte.

\- Si pero el exhibicionista eres tú no yo…!

Saga se fue a la cocina silbando con el sostén en la mano, dejándola hablando sola.

\- vamos a ver si cuando me lo pueda abrochar yo sola me hace lo mismo – murmuró Laura mientras se ponía una playera de él y fue hacia la cocina - se puede saber qué piensas hacer tu con él? porque la verdad no creo que te quede…

\- Jajaja te lo voy a esconder, así no podrás ponértelo nunca mas – bromeó Saga.

\- Por cada uno que me escondas, puedo comprarme tres mas

\- Seguro!... te invito a ir caminando al hotel y hacerlo cuando quieras. Podemos jugar a que tu gastas tu dinero y yo te los sigo desapareciendo! Al fin que solo tienes que tomar el camino hacia el norte como medio kilómetro.

Laura comenzó a sonreír traviesa.

\- Creo que lo voy a intentar… así podría comprarme un muy bonito conjunto de ropa interior rojo…. con liguero y medias de red incluidas…Crees que se me vería bien? – dijo con coquetería

A Saga le comenzó a temblar la mano con la que sostenía el vaso de jugo que estaba tomando.

\- mmm... Nop

\- no se me vería bonito o no me lo compro? – pregunto intrigada

\- no te lo compres! – suplico Saga - me vas a torturar, porque aún no puedo hacerte lo que yo quiero

\- Jajaja gracias por el dato. El día que me vaya a comprar ese tipo de conjuntos me vas acompañar verdad?

\- Pues... y si primero estrenas los que ya están en el cajón? – dijo Saga ruborizándose un poco

Laura sonrió.

\- cual cajón?

\- si te digo... prometes no torturarme poniéndotelos hasta que yo te lo pida?

\- todo depende de cómo te portes

Laura le quito el vaso de jugo para tomárselo ella, lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hasta la habitación. Comenzó a jugar con su playera de una forma que a Saga se le erizaron todos los vellos del cuerpo.

\- Anda… no seas malo… solo quiero verlos… me dices donde están?

\- Prométeme que no me vas a torturar – dijo Saga tragando saliva.

\- voy a hacer mi mayor esfuerzo – dijo Laura en tono inocente.

\- No. Con esos hermosos y suaves labios tuyos di: Te prometo no usar ninguna de esas prendas para torturarte.

Laura le puso la carita más inocente que pudo.

\- Te prometo no usar ninguna de esas prendas para torturarte – dijo suavemente

\- Bueno... En el Closet. Tercer cajón a la derecha de arriba hacia abajo

Laura fue hasta el cajón donde le indicaron y sacó un hermoso y vaporoso babydoll tipo batita de color negro.

\- Me dan ganas de ponérmelo y andar así por toda la casa – dijo provocativa

\- Me lo prometiste!

\- Prometí no torturarte, mas no prometí no provocarte. Jajaja Pero mejor lo guardo para otra ocasión.

Saga puso cara de alivio inmediatamente. En eso, un rayo cayó en lo que a Laura le pareció muy cerca de ahí y brincó por el susto. Saga la abrazó

\- Odio estar encerrada cuando está lloviendo – confesó- amo la lluvia, pero odio los truenos y rayos – dijo devolviéndole el abrazo.

\- No te preocupes. pasará pronto – dijo Saga.

\- Me traen muy malos recuerdos. Quisiera mojarme pero siempre y cuando no haya truenos.

\- A mí no me gusta salir cuando llueve. Es peligroso y en los charcos hay virus, bacterias y otros bichos que no soporto además de que la lluvia causa enfermedades respiratorias si no se atiende

Laura lo miró como si fuera un bicho raro.

\- No inventes!, pero si tu trabajas todos los días con virus y bacterias, ósea que si te digo que quiero salir a mojarme que dirías?

\- Te diría que no, pero no eres una niña, así que harás lo que se te venga en gana y yo pasare las noches en vela hasta que te compongas, con tal de decirte TE LO DIJE – dijo Saga sonriendo - Porque no preparamos un poco de chocolate caliente con malvaviscos y nos sentamos a ver la lluvia desde el porche?

\- Jajaja está bien, yo nunca le digo no al chocolate

\- bueno pues... vamos los dos...

Ambos regresaron a la cocina.

\- oye amor una cosa si te digo, si no puedo evitar que Nat me cuente lo que hizo con DM, te juro que tú y Camus me las pagan bien caras

\- Jajaja por qué? Sería muy educativo para ti – bromeo Saga

\- Porque no quiero. Nat siempre me está contando con lujo de detalles.

\- Jajaja no seas tontita. Tu puedes evitar que ella te siga molestando. Ya te di las armas. Como se le dice en tu jerga a alguien que a través de métodos poco ortodoxos se infiltra con una contraseña que no es de ella en una base de datos ultra secreta para compartir esa información con civiles?

Saga comenzó a hacer una malteada y ella un chocolate caliente.

\- En mi jerga a esos se le llama compartir información que puede o no puede ser comprometida o también compartir información ilegalmente. Es bastante penado por la ley.

\- Ahhh pues ahí tienes como chantajearla para que diga y haga o no lo que tú quieras, Jejeje, Obvio hablo de Nat, Era la única forma que encontramos para descifrar tu condenada tarjeta acusatoria. Ya lo demás lo hizo Kanon.

\- Cual tarjeta acusatoria? – preguntó extrañada.

\- Donde mencionabas a Henry como responsable de que algo te sucediera

\- ok, pero si entendieron que tenía que buscar la información en la interpol?

Saga la miró con cara de si aja

\- Me ves cara de detective? Nat quería llamarle a tu jefe y dejarle todo a las autoridades. Nosotros no teníamos ni idea de que se trataba

\- Ay Dios mío no puede ser! – Laura empezó a reírse sin querer – Entonces insinúas que Nat saco la información ilegalmente de la interpol

\- Es bueno saber que te ríes. Así a la próxima que te secuestren e intenten matarte le dejo todo a las autoridades competentes - dijo mientras de coraje comenzó a tomarse la malteada de Laura

\- noooooooooooooooooo dame mi malteada

\- Háblale y pregúntale a ella, Ya que no te gustan mis métodos – dijo algo molesto

\- Dame mi malteada!

\- Nop, Me quedo muy rica, Mmm... Que rica!

\- Si lo hubieras dejado a la autoridades competentes como tú dices yo no estaría aquí. Dámela!

\- No te doy nada. Me la voy a terminar toda

\- Dámela!

\- No

Laura fue hasta donde estaba el e intentó quitarle el vaso. Saga, para seguir el juego, levantó el brazo por arriba de su cabeza. Cerca de un metro arriba de Laura

\- Crees que eso me va a detener? – preguntó Laura poniendo sus brazos en el cuello de saga e impulsándose hacia arriba enroscando sus piernas en su cintura, mientras estiraba el brazo y finalmente alcanzaba la malteada.

Saga no hizo nada por detenerla porque estaba temblando de coraje.

\- Estas loca? Para qué carajo me molesto entonces en hacer que te sientas mejor?!

Laura cogió el vaso de malteada y se lo tomó muy feliz y con la mirada a Saga desafiante.

Este no lo soportó y salió hacia la recamara azotando la puerta al cerrarla y echando el cerrojo. Se tiro boca abajo sobre la cama. No piensa salir. Está enojado.

Laura no entendió que había pasado, pero intentó no darle demasiada importancia, se terminó el vaso de malteada, terminó de hacer el chocolate, se sirvió un vaso y fue a sentarse al porche,

Queriendo desafiar a Saga, había decidido salir a mojarse, pero los rayos y truenos cada vez eran más fuertes y asustada, decidió ir a buscar a Saga. Toco la puerta, pero él no le respondió. Intentó abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrado.

\- Ábreme!

\- No! – gritó Saga – Vete. Haz lo que quieras!

\- Es por lo de la malteada? estoy herida, pero no soy una muñeca de cristal que a la primera se rompe

\- Y como tal te voy a tratar entonces. Largo!

\- Sabes qué? Cuando se te de la jodida ganas de hablar me avisas, voy a estar afuera mojándome y mientras pelea tu solo.

\- Sal a la lluvia... y cuando regreses no me vas a encontrar.

Laura estaba detrás de la puerta con los puños cerrados.

\- Saga… yo te amo. Pero no voy a hacer tu santa voluntad y menos cuando te enojas por una estupidez. Ábreme por favor. No quiero estar sola cuando caen rayos y truenos!

Saga no le respondió y con su pie bueno Laura pateo la puerta hasta que se cansó antes de dar media vuelta, salir por la puerta y mojarse sentándose en la arena disfrutando de la lluvia.

Saga salió de la habitación y al ver a Laura debajo de la lluvia, tomo camino al hotel. Laura lo vio de reojo, se levantó y cojeando corrió para alcanzarlo, pero Saga corrió dejando a Laura con la mano extendida muchos metros atrás.

Cuando Saga llego al hotel, la recepcionista le extendió una toalla seca que el agradeció con una sonrisa. Comenzó a secarse en medio del lobby y decidió esperar en el bar del lobby a que pasara un poco la lluvia.

Laura se había quedado bajo la lluvia incrédula ante el comportamiento de Saga. Decidida a hablar con él, se encaminó hacia donde Saga le había dicho que estaba el hotel. Como no podía correr, tardó casi media hora en llegar al hotel, obviamente con la ropa empapada y pegada al cuerpo.

Saga, ya casi completamente seco, estaba muy cómodo en el lobby tomando un café caliente mientras dos camareras del bar reían ante algo que había dicho.

Laura entró al lobby y de nuevo le extendieron una toalla seca. La tomó, localizó a Saga con la mirada, se dirigió hasta donde estaba y dijo:

\- Con su permiso zorras.

Saga se levantó de un brinco y Laura aprovechó para tomarlo de la cara y darle uno de esos besos que los dejaron a ambos sin aliento, delante de todo el mundo. Una vez que se separaron, Saga se dio cuenta que parte del espectáculo era que la playera blanca, empapada, se le pegaba al cuerpo y no traía sostén tal como él se lo había pedido.

Laura se separó de saga tan pronto como quiso y se dirigió hasta la recepción mientras utilizaba la toalla para secarse.

\- Buenos días señorita, me podría indicar por favor donde puedo comprar ropa?

La recepcionista volteó a ver a Saga como pidiéndole permiso Y este asintió.

\- Bajando las escaleras a mano derecha está la boutique señorita – respondió la recepcionista

\- ahí puedo comprar de todo? hay asesores que puedan ayudarme?

\- Si señorita

\- Oh muchas gracias… es que tengo que comprarme mucha ropa interior roja – dijo volteando retadoramente a ver a Saga - y necesito asesoramiento, sabe?

Saga, comenzó a ahogarse con el café pero no se movió de su posición.

Laura bajo las escaleras hacia la boutique de donde no salió durante un buen rato. Se dispuso a comprar juegos de liguero, los corsés, los body, los teddy, trajes de baño, tangas, boyshort, cacheteros, vestidos, faldas, conjuntos, blusas y zapatos pagando dando el número de su tarjeta de crédito. Pidió permiso para utilizar el probador para cambiarse y quedarse con un Conjunto de popelina color crema con falda tableada que llegaba solo algunos centímetros por debajo su bien formado trasero, un top de licra negro sin nada debajo y el saquito a la cintura que hacia juego terminando su outfit con unas botas altas de piel negra que le llegaban arriba de la rodilla. Más de una persona con brazalete de lujuria que estaba comprando lanzaron miles de maldiciones cuando al verla se les reseteo el brazalete.

Saga estaba inclinado sobre la mesa coqueteando con la mesera en su papel de Kanon cuando Laura llegó con muchas bolsas en la mano.

\- amor me ayudas? - le dijo con su cara más inocente poniendo las bolsas sobre la mesa.

La mesera le guiñó el ojo a saga y se fue antes que esa loca le sacara los ojos.

\- Se puede saber que carajos traes puesto? – Preguntó Saga al ver lo sexy de su conjunto

\- Te gusta? La compre especialmente pensando en ti – dijo Laura traviesa dando una coqueta vuelta - No podía quedarme con la ropa mojada verdad?

\- Pero…no puedes andar con eso por aquí!

\- Y porque no?

\- Porque no!

\- Ah sí? Pues Mírame.

Contoneando las caderas, Laura regresó a recepción:

\- disculpe señorita me puede indicar un restaurante donde pueda comer algo dentro del hotel por favor

\- No vas a entrar con eso! – dijo Saga siguiéndola - Vamos y te compro algo menos... revelador!

Laura decidió ignorarlo.

\- Señorita?

La recepcionista estaba dividida entre hacer enojar a Kanon o responder la pregunta.

\- Uhhh si en...

\- No le digas! - ordenó Saga – y tú no va a entrar ahí así!

Laura azotó las manos en la barra de la recepción.

\- señorita me va decir, si o no?

\- pasando la boutique pero...

\- muchas gracias señorita

Laura se dio media vuelta, barrio retadoramente a Saga y comenzó a bajar las escaleras muy tranquilamente hacia la boutique. Saga por un momento se quedó sin saber qué hacer. Después se volteó hacia la recepcionista y le preguntó:

\- Donde esta Julián?

\- el señor Julián no esta

\- y Sorrento?

\- Tampoco. Ambos salieron de viaje.

\- necesita que lo localice señor? – dijo la recepcionista coqueteándole.

\- No gracias. Solo quería saludarlos. Tienes alguna sombrilla que me prestes?

\- Claro, permítame – la recepcionista volvió y le entrego la sombrilla - tome señor Kanon, aquí esta

\- Gracias. Luego regreso a devolvértela.

Laura llegó a la puerta de restaurante y dudó un poco. La gente se le quedaba viendo algo raro. Abrió la puerta para entrar pero su tacón se atoro en el adoquín chocando fuertemente con la persona que venía saliendo.

Por un momento el chico con el que había chocado no dijo nada pero al verle la cara se apoderó de él.

\- Por qué carajos no te fijas por dónde vas?

\- Yo lo siento – dijo Laura - Mi tacón se atoro y… Ay no! – exclamó al ver a la persona con la que había chocado - (mierda no puede ser… es Shaka!)

\- Esa no es excusa – dijo Aleix quitándola agresivamente con el brazo para pasar.

Su compañero, un chico latino con cabello rosa mexicano también la barrio de arriba a abajo y se fueron platicando.

Laura se quedó en el umbral de la puerta tratando de coordinar sus ideas. Lo últimos que sabía de Shaka era que estaba desaparecido. Pero… porque estaba ahí? Estaba segura que era el aun cuando ahora tenía el cabello corto y castaño. Sus ojos lo habían delatado.

Ese momento de duda le dio tiempo a Saga de llegar, darle todas las bolsas y cargarla como costal de papas sobre los hombros, haciendo que los demás brazaletes de lujuria comenzaran a activarse, pues la falda tan corta dejaba al descubierto el 90% de su trasero y su ropa interior roja.

Laura no tuvo más remedio que sonreír y tomar nota de que después de todo, Saga no era tan exhibicionista con ella.

No hablaron hasta que llegaron a la cabaña y la bajo sobre el tapete de la sala.

\- ya sé porque no pueden dar con la Barbie, porque ya no es Barbie sino se volvió ken Jajaja

\- De que hablas? Cual Barbie? – pregunto Saga

\- Shaka, pero algo le pasa estoy segura

Saga intentaba seguirle la línea de sus pensamientos.

\- Shaka aquí? No. Debes haberlo confundido. Este sería el último lugar donde estaría. No se lleva bien con ninguno de la corte de Poseidón

\- No, estoy segura que era la Barbie bueno Ken. Se cortó el cabello y lo tiene pintado, pero era él y algo le pasaba, era como si no supiera quien era yo. – insistió Laura

\- Mmm... Tal vez no te recuerda... o no era el

Laura le dio un beso en la mejilla y fue hacia la recamara con las compras.

Saga se deja caer en el sofá cansado de todas esas emociones y preocupado por lo que le acaba de decir Laura. Ella era experta en reconocimiento facial y comportamiento. Y si, si era? Que estaría haciendo ahí?

Laura metió las compras en su lugar tomándose su tiempo. Cuando salió se subió muy despacio sobre Saga quedando casi acostada sobre él.

\- Ya te paso el berrinche? – preguntó Laura

\- Berrinche? No. No es berrinche – dijo Saga viéndola a los ojos - Intento comprender, Cual es tu afán para tratar de destruirte y seguir enferma. Supongo que llevas sola demasiado tiempo siendo temeraria, valiéndote madre las cosas. Creí que ayer las cosas habían quedado claras. Yo sé que no eres de cristal. Sé que eres fuerte pero sigues queriendo herirte y seguir enferma, Primero te metiste al mar cuando no estabas en condiciones, Luego saltas y trepas como chango cuando te puedes reventar los puntos internos, Sales a la lluvia a pesar de que apenas dos días antes tuviste fiebre… Yo quiero ponerte bien para estar contigo pero es obvio que tu no quieres. Quieres seguir haciendo tu voluntad sin pensar que ahora somos dos. Todo lo que a ti te pase nos afecta a los dos. Pero si tu no lo entiendes así entonces yo ya no hare nada para hacerte cambiar de opinión, Rómpete, Lastímate, Enférmate.

Laura intento levantarse, pero Saga la sujetó de la cintura.

\- Suéltame!

\- No.

\- Primero que todo con lo de la maldita lluvia llevo diciéndote todo el día, que odio los truenos y rayos, que cuando llueve así no puedo estar adentro porque me trae recuerdos feos, a menos que este acompañada y que haces tú troglodita? me dejas sola! intente hablar contigo y no te dejas! lo de saltar como chango acaso yo tengo idea de mis puntos internos? y si a ti te afecta lo que yo hago pues a ver si te das cuenta lo que tú haces también me afecta a mí! en la lluvia me dejaste sola! en el cuarto no me dejaste ni entrar! entonces dime que quieres que haga? yo no soy adivina y si tu no me dices las cosas no las puedo saber…

Saga suspiro desesperado

\- Si yo te digo que no hagas esto o aquello y lo haces de todas formas y luego quieres contentarme con arrumacos eso no me sirve! Entiendo... de verdad entiendo que no tuviste esas barreras en tu adolescencia

\- tú nunca me dijiste que tenía puntos delicados – refutó Laura - tú tienes que dejar de pensar todo el tiempo que lo que hago es porque quiero seguir enferma

\- Prefieres que te grite tus insensateces en el momento?

\- No, no quiero que me las grites quiero que me las digas

\- No sé con qué clase de personas lidias tú, pero nunca se debe de discutir enojado.- dijo Saga

Laura comenzó a retorcerse para liberarse de su agarre.

\- Suéltame de una maldita vez! – dijo haciendo que Saga la soltara y ella se levantara - Te he dicho un millón de veces que quiero estar contigo, pero sencillamente no entiendes

\- No. Tu no entiendes! Quieres estar conmigo y portarte como si estuvieras sola y eso no se puede! – Gritó Saga.

Enojada por todo lo que estaba pasando, Laura salió a la terraza a ver la tormenta. Era mejor que estar peleando con el zoquete que no quería entender. Volteo a verlo y vio que estaba muy tranquilo en la misma posición en que lo dejó pero jugando solitario en su celular. Esto la puso aun peor.

Se paró frente a él y sin decir agua va le arrebato el celular de las manos.

\- Que crees que estás haciendo?

\- A ti te gusta hacer lo que tú quieres pues sigue así que yo haré lo mismo – contestó Saga quitándole el celular de las manos.

Laura no podía aguantar más y para no estallar y gritarle, decidió ir a la recamara y azotar la puerta.

Estaba tirada sobre la cama golpeando el colchón con su almohada cuando su peor pesadilla volvió a hacerse realidad. Por la ventana que había dejado abierta, una urraca curiosa entro a ver si encontraba algo de comer. En cuanto Laura se percató de su presencia comenzó a gritar histérica. El ave caminaba hacia ella y si se movía la urraca aleteaba.

Saga llego corriendo abriendo la puerta de una patada pensando lo peor y encontró a Laura arriba de la cajonera con los ojos cerrados, llorando e hiperventilándose.

\- Qué pasa? Que tienes! háblame! - dijo tomándola de los hombros

\- Quítala! No dejes que se me acerque! te lo suplico! te lo imploro! no dejes que se me acerque – Laura se aventó a sus brazos - no dejes que se me acerque, por favor, sácame de aquí!

Enternecido, Saga la cargo y se la llevó de ahí, cerrando la puerta de la recamara para que no se saliera el ave.

Se sentó con ella en brazos, en la sala.

\- Ya no lo voy a soportar más aves… Ya no! – dijo Laura escondiendo su cabeza en el cuello de Saga quien comenzó a darle besos en la cabeza, el cuello, y la cara.

Laura inmediatamente comenzó a tranquilizarse y suavemente dijo:

\- Lo siento, es que a veces no se ni que pasa conmigo misma, yo sé que solo quieres cuidarme y que este bien pero…

\- No, tu perdóname. – interrumpió Saga - Es que... quiero hacer muchas cosas contigo pero si no estás completamente bien no puedo y me frustro.

\- Amor, yo sé que tú quieres verme bien, y que hay muchas cosas que vamos a tener que esperar, pero tienes que decirme cuando algo te molesta

\- Esta difícil porque estallo fácilmente.

\- Te prometo que voy hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para pensar mejor mis acciones, pero tú también por favor date cuenta que las cosas no las hago para lastimarme o lastimarte

\- Como dijiste tu hace rato? lo intentare? – dijo Saga sonriendo.

\- Entonces dame un beso para sellar nuestro segundo acuerdo de paz – dijo Laura invitante.

\- Jajaja al paso que vamos, vamos a tener acuerdos de paz los 365 días de año - dijo Saga cumpliendo el deseo de Laura.

 **12 de Junio, 6pm**

 **Casa de los Ángelus**

 **New York, USA.**

Liz y Sam entraron por la puerta principal de la casa.

\- Ya llegamos! – dijeron al unísono tratando de entrar al mismo tiempo por la puerta y riéndose por quedarse atoradas por unos segundos.

Venían cargadas de bolsas y cajas que decían que obviamente habían ido de compras.

\- Llegaron mis dos amores? – dijo Gabriel mientras salía de la cocina limpiándose las manos con un trapo y recibiendo un beso de cada una de ellas – Ya era tiempo. Me estaba acabando el pollo.

\- Pues deja de comerte los ingredientes mientras cocinas – dijo Sam – Nos tardamos porque Liz no podía decidir que vestido comprarse para la fiesta a la que Hermes la va a llevar.

\- Si papa! Había vestidos súper hermosos y logree que Sam se comprara también uno por si las dudas! – dijo Liz emocionada – Quieres verlos.

\- Seguro! Pero por que no mejor lo dejamos para después de la cena? – pregunto Gabriel – Si no se va a secar y no volveré a cocinar para ustedes.

\- Siiiiii! – contesto Liz contenta – Voy a lavarme las manos.

Sam dejo sus paquetes y bolsas junto a las de Liz y Gabriel y le ayudó a poner la mesa. Liz bajo y comenzaron la cena. Gabriel veía demasiado feliz a su hija. Solo esperaba que la noticia no le cayera de peso.

 **Flashback**

Gabriel estaba en su oficina en una conferencia vía webcam con una empresa que quería conseguir como cliente. Se habían estado haciendo del rogar hasta que finalmente Gabriel en persona les hizo su presentación y ahora estaban casi listos para firmar. La puerta se abrió y Hermes entro para sentarse detrás de las cámaras. Gabriel terminó y cerro la conferencia.

\- Y ahora a ti que te pasa? – Preguntó Gabriel – Ya no sabes cómo tocas la puerta?

\- Soy un dios. – dijo su socio – No necesito puertas

\- De todos modos yo estaba ocupado. Necesita algo?

\- Solo preguntarte que carajo estabas pensando cuando le diste el permiso de ir a Liz! – preguntó – Estas loco?

Gabriel volteo a verlo sorprendido

\- Creí que eso era lo que ambos querían!

\- Nooooooo! Yo le dije que te preguntara a ti porque yo sabía que tu dirías que no! – dijo Hermes – Ya tenía lista a una morocha súper cogible para ese día

\- Y por qué diantres no le dijiste eso a Lizzy. – reclamó Gabriel

\- Porque no quiero ser el tío malo!

\- Y yo no quiero ser el padre malo!

\- Carajo! Tendré que cancelarle a esta vieja. Y la verdad es que si le traía ganas – dijo Hermes haciendo una mueca

Gabriel se encogió de hombros.

\- Faltan cuatro días. Cualquier cosa puede pasar – dijo

Hermes recibió un correo electrónico en su celular y comenzó a leerlo.

\- Diantres! Odio cuando tienes boca de profeta?

\- Por qué? Que paso? Se arrepintieron los novios?

\- No

\- Hades?

\- No

\- Athena?

\- No…. mucho peor…

\- Ya di que está pasando! – exclamo Gabriel

Hermes le mostró su celular.

\- Acabo de recibir una invitación a una fiesta loca en Atenas el día 13.

\- Y?

\- El cumpleaños de los gemelos fantásticos – dijo Hermes

\- Sigo sin saber que tiene de malo – dijo Gabriel saliendo de la sala de conferencias para entrar a su oficina, siendo seguido de Hermes.

\- Solo tienes que ver algunos de tus conocidos en la lista de invitados: Loki, Ares, Dionisio y…

\- Lucifer?

\- Así es.

Gabriel se dejó caer en su asiento.

\- Pero… el compromiso… no es dentro del santuario de Athena?

\- No. Es en un salón de fiestas.

\- Carajo! No puedo enviar a mi hija allá! Es extremadamente peligroso con mi hermano ahí!

\- Exacto.

Gabriel se tomó la cabeza con las manos.

\- Necesito pensar un poco.

\- Vas a tener que actuar como el padre malo y yo ponerme a llorar con ella porque te arrepentiste de dejarla ir. Jajaja

Gabriel volteo a verlo.

\- No veo otra solución… Solo faltan 3 años para que sea libre pero mientras tanto…

\- Lo sé. Que vas a hacer?

\- Intentar algo… que no me haga ver como un ogro. Está en una etapa muy sensible y ya se me ha rebelado mucho precisamente desde que te la llevaste a aquella fiesta en Atenas.

\- A mí no me eches la culpa. – reclamo Hermes – La niña ya no es una niña y lejos de ti es mucho más notorio.

\- Ya cállate y déjame solo tengo algunas llamadas que hacer.

Hermes se dirigió hacia la puerta.

\- Entonces… no cancelo mi cita con la nena que te dije verdad?

\- No. Es más llévate a un repuesto si quieres – dijo Gabriel sonriéndole

\- Si! Y que le dirás a Liz?

\- Yo? Absolutamente nada – dijo Gabriel con una sonrisa enigmática

 **Fin del Flashback**

Media hora más tarde la familia terminó de cenar y se quedó para platicar en la tornamesa. El teléfono sonó y Sam se iba a parar a contestar pero Liz estaba más cerca.

L Si?

v Con Elizabeth Ángelus por favor

L Ella habla

v Elizabeth, habla Miss Stanton de Control Escolar

L Dígame Miss Stanton en que puedo servirle.

v Lamento llamarle a esta hora y con tan poca anticipación pero surgió algo y tenía que llamarle lo antes posible

L Me está preocupando

v Miss Shady, la profesora que la iba a evaluar en su examen profesional a final del mes no podrá estar presente en la fecha que se le había asignado

L Qué? No! Por qué?

v Parece que consiguió finalmente quien financiara su expedición por el próximo año siempre y cuando comience el próximo lunes. Podemos pasarle su examen profesional con alguien más o definitivamente hasta que regrese Miss Shady.

Liz estaba a punto de llorar. Eso quería decir que todo su esfuerzo de esos días se habían ido a la basura.

v Elizabeth?

L Lo lamento… es que … me agarró de sorpresa

v Lo entiendo. Dígame que quiere hacer para poder programarlo.

L No lo sé…

v Bueno… hay otra opción pero…

L Cuál?

v Usted es una chica prodigio. Se está graduando prácticamente 4 años antes de lo planeado. Cree que pueda estar lista para su examen en dos días?

L Qué?

v Creo poder convencer a Miss Shady de que le haga el examen el viernes 14 a las 4 de la tarde que es cuando está libre el salón. Sé que es algo apresurado pero es otra opción.

Liz volteó a ver a su padre y a Sam, quien la miraban curiosos por las reacciones que estaba teniendo. Su papa siempre había estado orgulloso de ella. Le había dado todo lo que ella le había pedido incluyendo ese permiso para ir al compromiso al que ya no podría asistir. Porque la vida no era justa?

L Miss Stanton?

v Si?

L Estaré lista para el viernes

v Perfecto. Te mandare un correo electrónico con la confirmación. Que pases buena tarde.

Liz colgó el teléfono como si fuera un Zombi. Volteó a ver de nuevo a su padre y corrió escaleras arriba sin decir palabra hasta llegar a su habitación, donde se echó a llorar sobre su cama. Todos sus planes para ir a Grecia se habían arruinado.

 **13 de Junio, 10am**

 **Departamento de Thes**

 **Paris, Francia.**

Thes se sentó sobre su pequeña maleta mientras Fler la cerraba. No quería llevarse una más grande para no tener que documentar su maleta, pues según lo que ella misma dijo, la última vez se la habían abierto y varios de sus accesorios habían desaparecido.

\- Y por fin que vestido llevas en el porta trajes? – Preguntó Fler - El rojo largo?

\- No. Me decidí por el azul cielo – contestó Thes escandalizando así a su amiga.

\- Thes! Pero ese vestido es casi… indecente! – dijo Fler – El escote…

\- Jajaja… lo sé. – dijo Thes – Es un poquito más bajo de lo normal, pero si me pongo suficiente tape no pasara nada. Con el rojo no voy a impresionar a Kanon.

\- Pero tú lo quieres matar de un susto! – dijo Fler – Sobre todo si dices que te trata más como hermano que como pretendiente.

Thes apretó los labios y los puños. Tan solo hablar de él, la ponía de mal humor.

\- No me importa. – replicó – Mientras Julián no me diga nada, me lo voy a poner.

Fler lanzó un suspiro. No iba a poder hacer cambiar de idea a su amiga.

\- Me hubiera gustado asistir. – dijo – Shaina se portó bien conmigo.

\- Arghhhhhhh a la maldita víbora ni me la nombres – dijo Thes – Ojala y Minos la traiga como su marioneta y se la lleve lejos de todos… Julián incluido – dijo aventando unos zapatos que no se iba a poner – Shaina esto… Shaina el otro… nananan…. Argggggggghhhhh Como odio a esa vieja!

Fler sonrió. Thes parecía niña chiquita haciendo berrinche y solo porque no reconocía que en batalla, Shaina le había ganado con todas las de la ley.

\- Si no te cae bien, para que vas?

\- Ya te dije. Aiacos me invitó y para que no nos cache Julián, iré como su +1.

\- Ahhh y ya llevas lo que Kanon te pidió para no decirle a Julián de tu… lo que sea que tienes con Aiacos?

Thes comenzó a correr como loca en la habitación buscando en todos lados.

\- Diantres! Se me había olvidado por completo. Y ese chismoso es bien capaz de acusarme. – dijo mientras revolvía sus cajones – Lo peor es que no me dice para quien es.

\- Si me dices como es lo que buscas, puedo ayudarte a buscarlo

Sin dejar de revolver los cajones, Thes dijo:

\- Es una cadenita de oro con un dije en forma de estrella de mar en color coral que…

\- Esta? – dijo Fler mostrándole a Thes lo que estaba buscando

\- Donde la encontraste? – preguntó Thes extrañada dejando todo su tiradero para agarrarla y ponérsela en el cuello junto con la otra que tenía.

\- Jajaja en el último lugar donde buscarías – dijo Fler sonriendo – En su lugar. El joyero.

\- *&^%&^%$ Jajaja

Fler se sentó en la cama.

\- Uhhh… Thes… Ya que de seguro van a estar todos los amigos de Shaina…

\- No! – reclamó Thes

\- Pero…

\- Nada! Que se pudra el desgraciado y si se está muriendo me dará mucho gusto!

\- Thes!

\- Es más… Nada más porque descubriría donde estas si lo hago, pero si no con mucho gusto y respaldada por Julián, le patearía tan fuerte las bolas que se volvería Camusina Jajaja

\- Deja de decir cosas tan feas! – regaño Fler – No harás nada de eso verdad?

\- Mmm… no. Pero no por falta de ganas.

Fler se quedó callada un momento.

\- Supongo que pedirte que me traigas una foto de él es mucho pedir… - dijo finalmente.

Thes se volvió a verla como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

\- Pero tú no escarmientas?

\- No es eso. Pero… quiero hablarle a mi bebe de su padre y algún día me pedirá una foto si las cosas no salen bien… - dijo tristeando un poco.

Thes, para no verla deprimida aceptó.

\- Está bien. Te la traeré. Pero si te encuentro viéndola y poniéndote triste te la rompo.

Fler aplaudió contenta.

\- Te prometo que no lo hare. Gracias Thes.

\- Si…. Y ahora… ayúdame a buscar mi pasaporte y mi boleto de avión porque no lo encuentro!

Fler comenzó a reírse y ayudar a buscar sus documentos a Thes. Su amiga era un amor pero despistada como ella sola.


	141. Chapter 141

**Capitulo 139**

 **Junio 14, 6am**

 **Zona de entrenamiento del Coliseo**

 **Santuario de Athena**

Shaina bajo puntual a su entrenamiento como todos los días. Se encontró a Geist, Junet y Marín muy sentaditas en las gradas contando lo emocionadas que estaban por el evento de esa noche.

\- Es en serio huevonas? Para esto bajo temprano? Para que estén como princesitas en las gradas? – gritó desde arriba antes de saltar a la arena

Las tres voltearon extrañadas.

\- Que carambas haces aquí? – dijo Marín

\- Pero tú estás loca? Deberías estar descansando! – Dijo Geist – Regrésate por donde viniste y quédate sonando con tu príncipe azul!

\- Uhhh no sería su espectro azul? – pregunto Junet a Marín

\- A ver usted trio de locas… Por qué carajos me están mandando a dormir? Todos los días vengo a entrenar!

Las tres volvieron a mirarse esperando que Shaina estuviera jugando.

\- Por lo de hoy en la noche – dijo Marín – No te vas a arriesgar a que alguna de nosotras te deje el ojo morado y luego en las fotos salgas echa un asco, verdad?

Shaina se quedó estática por un momento. Fotos? Hoy en la noche?

\- Pues… que día es hoy? – preguntó

\- 14 de Junio! Día de tu compromiso formal con Minos! – dijo Geist como si hablara con una niña pequeña – Has estado esperando este día por casi un mes.

Shaina se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano. Se le había olvidado por completo el día en el que vivía.

\- Carajo! – exclamó – Pero de todos modos yo quería entrenar hoy!

Marín miró a sus compañeras y negó con la cabeza.

\- Si quieres partírtela y que Minos te vea toda jodida que alguien más lo haga porque ninguna de nosotras peleara contigo hoy – dijo Marín mientras Geist y Junet asentían con la cabeza – Te sugiero que vayas a dormir y ya te veremos cuando sea hora de cambiarnos.

Shaina iba a reclamar pero las tres hicieron el mismo ademan enviándola de regreso a su casa.

\- No es justo. – dijo antes de caminar derrotada hacia las escaleras que la conducirían a sus habitaciones – Ya que me recordaron que hoy es el gran día… ahora necesito más que nunca golpear algo!

Subió por las escaleras principales y en la casa de Aries se encontró a Mu trabajando en un yunque que tenía a espaldas de su casa.

\- Buenos días Mu!

\- Buenos días Shaina – dijo quitándose el sudor de la frente – Vienes de entrenar?

\- Si, algo así.

\- Qué bien!. Ya estas lista para la locura de esta tarde? – preguntó Mu limpiándose las manos en un trapo.

\- No, la verdad no.

\- No te preocupes. Si no entiendo mal, pues solo va a ser la firma por parte de todos, un pequeño coctel y ya.

Shaina puso su mente en blanco. Mu era bastante perceptivo y era capaz de adivinar que había algo más.

\- Tienes razón Mu. Supongo que todo será mucho más sencillo de lo que me imagino. Si me disculpas, tengo que subir.

\- Claro! Te veo al rato.

Shaina se puso en marcha llegando a la casa de Tauro. Vio una gran figura regando sus flores.

\- Alde?

\- Hola Shaina! Buenos días. – dijo – Lo siento. Llegue ayer pero estaba muerto de cansancio. Apenas iba a reportarme. Como estas?

Shaina agradeció el hecho de traer su máscara, porque así pudo viborear muy bien al caballero de Tauro. Con su cabello corto, su camiseta sin mangas y zapatos deportivos parecía una persona completamente diferente.

\- Uhhh… Te veo… diferente! – dijo finalmente

\- En serio? – pregunto Alde – Sera que me corte un poquito el pelo.

\- Pues… te ves muy bien! – dijo – Te queda bien el corte! Hasta te ves más joven!

Alde se ruborizo ante este último comentario.

\- Si bueno… Gracias!

\- Y que te trae por acá? Ya cumpliste con tu misión?

\- Uhhh… tu compromiso?

\- Jajaja cierto. Perdón. Es la segunda vez en el día que lo olvido.

\- Bromeas? Yo estaría hiper nervioso y seguramente comiéndome varios litros de helado.

Shaina recordó que hacía días eso es lo que había hecho y sonrió.

\- Ahhh eso me recuerda… Mu me ha contado que ya tienes novia – dijo Shaina en tono confidencial

\- Si!

\- Es bonita?

\- Preciosa! Quieres ver su foto?

\- En serio? Si! Si quiero! Dame Dame

Alde se rio y ambos se sentaron en una de las bancas, donde el sacó su celular y le mostró las fotos que tenía.

\- Alde! Es como una pequeña Sailor Saturn futbolista Jajaja

\- Siiiii!

\- Y por qué no la trajiste para conocerla?

\- Pues… Su papa tuvo un problema de Salud y se quedó a cuidarlo. – dijo – Pero prometió venir a visitarme el próximo mes.

\- Ahhh entonces ya no vas a regresar? – preguntó Shaina

\- Si! Le prometí estar hasta el último día con ella.

\- Que tierno! Entonces… ella es tu elegida?

Alde se quedó callado pensando.

\- La verdad, no me había puesto a pensar en eso – confesó – Creo que no quisiera utilizarla para los fines que Athena nos ordenó.

Shaina se quedó callada mientras lo veía fijamente.

\- La quieres mucho verdad?

\- Sí. Pero ella no sabe cuál es mi misión y prefiero que no lo sepa. Si es nuestro destino se cumplirá y si no, pues tengo otra oportunidad, aunque en realidad no quiero a nadie más que a ella.

Shaina sonrió.

\- Nunca creí verte tan loquito por nadie, Alde, pero me da mucho gusto. Al menos sé que tú no eres un maldito patán como tus otros hermanos.

\- Por quien lo dices? – preguntó curioso.

\- Pues ni a cual irle, pero en este momento, pienso en Aioria como ejemplo. – dijo Shaina

\- Ese chisme no me lo sé. Esta bueno? – pregunto curioso

Shaina se alzó de hombros.

\- No te lo puedo decir por ahora. Sorry.

\- No importa. Ya lo averiguare. – dijo Alde pensando en cómo hacerlo.

\- No lo dudo chismoso.

\- Por cierto… - dijo Alde metiendo la mano en su bolsillo trasero para sacar una bolsita de terciopelo – Te lo manda Niv y espera que te guste.

Shaina lo recibió y lo abrió. Era un dije de oro en forma de corazón con las iniciales M/S. Sonrió y le dijo a Alde:

\- Muchas gracias Alde. Es justo lo que yo quería. Dale las gracias a… como dices que se llama?

\- Niv

\- Niv. Ojala la pueda conocer pronto. Y ahora si me disculpas, ya me mandaron a dormir aunque sé que solo me dejaran una o dos horas. Te veo al rato?

\- Claro que sí. No me lo perdería por nada – dijo Alde despidiéndose.

Shaina siguió caminando hacia la casa de Géminis admirando el regalo que le habían enviado Niv. Había sido muy dulce de su parte enviárselo sin conocerla. Se lo pondría esa noche y así, cuando le mostraran las fotos, sabría que apreciaba en verdad el regalo.

Estaba pensando en eso cuando alguien detrás de un pilar hizo:

\- Bu!

A Shaina casi se le sale el corazón del susto. Kanon estaba en plano juguetón.

\- Jajaja perdón. No creí que de verdad te asustaras. No que muy fregona?

\- Estaba distraída! Eres un bruto! – dijo aun tratando de respirar normalmente

\- Jajaja si pero un bruto encantador – dijo sonriendo – Que haces aquí abajo tan temprano?

\- Tomando el fresco

\- Ahhh Oye… puedo preguntar si ya le dijiste a Shion que el…

\- Shhhhhhhh. Las paredes oyen – dijo Shaina evitando que Kanon terminara su frase – Se lo diré minutos antes. Crees que se enoje?

\- Nah. El que se va a enojar será otro cuando se entere.

Shaina se quedó muy seria. No le gustaba recordar el rechazo de Saga.

\- Entonces te recomiendo que tomes muchas fotos y se las mandes por si no te cree – dijo Shaina finalmente

Kanon abrió grandes los ojos.

\- En serio me das permiso?

\- Podría ordenártelo como Sanbōchō pero creo que lo disfrutaras más si solo te lo pido como Shaina – dijo – Por cierto, podría pedirte un favor?

\- Claro!

\- Pues… Podrían DM y tu quedarse junto a mi todo el tiempo? – dijo renuentemente

\- No entiendo. Crees que alguien quiera hacerte algo?

Shaina se quedó callada un momento.

\- Tengo entendido que… Ares confirmó y… - la voz terminó por quebrársele.

Kanon comprendió de inmediato sus miedos. No era algo que ella pudiera olvidar en mucho tiempo.

\- Te escoltaré con mucho gusto. – dijo Kanon – Y DM tampoco se negara.

\- Lo sé. Gracias Kanon. – dijo más aliviada - Te mandare avisar la hora a la que nos iremos, está bien?

\- De acuerdo.

Shaina subió más tranquila hacia la casa de Cáncer.

DM estaba en sus bóxer de caritas felices que usaba de pijama en esos calurosos días, acostado en la banca a la entrada de la cuarta casa con un libro sobre su cara. Se había quedado dormido mientras leía.

A Shaina se le ocurrió una pequeña broma. Se acercó sigilosamente a su oído y con la voz más ronca que pudo le susurro:

\- Soooooy afroditaaaaa y vengo a violarteeeeee

DM se cayó de la banca por el lado contrario y rápidamente se levantó:

\- Ya te dije rosita que yo no le hago a eso! – pero al ver que Shaina estaba en el piso carcajeándose de su reacción – Ay qué chistosita! Con eso no se juega! – dijo respirando más tranquilo.

\- Jajaja pues si te hubiera encontrado así en calzones yo creo que ni siquiera te avisa ¡!

DM la ayudo a levantarse pero le lanzó una mirada de miedo.

\- Ok. Ok. Tal vez me pase un poquito. – dijo Shaina – Que estás leyendo?

\- Uhhh… uno de los libros que me prestó Minos – dijo ruborizándose un poco

\- Seguro que no escondes ninguna Playboy dentro del libro? – dijo Shaina un poco escéptica.

\- Claro que no! Esas revistas son para pubertos! – dijo – Mis revistas son más… especializadas.

\- No lo dudo. Oye… vengo a pedirte un favor.

\- Tu dirás

\- Podrías, junto con Kanon, escoltarme al rato que deba llegar al lugar para cambiarme? Puedes seguir leyendo allá si gustas. – dijo Shaina

\- No hay problema. – contesto DM – No es como si tuviéramos que arreglarnos mucho. No va a haber chicas guapas y de todos modos debemos usar la armadura.

Shaina alcanzó a darle una palmada en la nuca.

\- Y nosotras estamos pintadas o qué?

\- Ouch! No, pero ustedes no cuentan. – dijo sobándose

\- Afrodita viene… no cuenta?

\- No

\- Y Perséfone?

\- Tampoco

\- Y Hera?

\- Menos!

\- Jajaja bueno bueno… ya tengo que irme. Te mandare a avisar. Estate listo.

\- Si Milady

Shaina seguía riéndose cuando llego a la casa de Leo, quien la sorprendió totalmente. Se veía bastante ojeroso, con la mirada apagada e incluso parecía haber perdido peso. Donde estaba el gato orgulloso que ella tanto odiaba.

\- Buenos días Lady Ophiuco – dijo en tono humilde

\- Buenos días Aioria

\- Espero que todo salga como espera hoy por la tarde – dijo

\- Gracias – dijo una extrañada Shaina justo antes de que Aioria se metiera a su casa cediéndole el paso.

No le gustó nada lo que veía. Habría visto Shion lo desmejorado que estaba? Le echarían la culpa a Marín? Carajo! No necesitaba estar pensando en eso ese día precisamente.

Pasó la casa de virgo rápidamente. Extrañaba de verdad las estupideces de Shaka. Ojala estuviera bien y regresara pronto.

Siguió de largo a la casa de libra. Dohko estaba meditando a la mitad del camino.

\- Buenos días Shaina

\- Buenos días Dohko

\- Como vamos con esos preparativos para la tarde?

\- Pues… supongo que bien – dijo Shaina – De hecho… pasare a ver a Samira para preguntarle

\- No abuses de ella. – dijo Dohko – recuerda que está embarazada.

Shaina suspiro.

\- Créeme que lo sé, Tengo entendido que hoy se apoyara mucho en alguien llamado Michiel. Él bebe ha estado muy inquieto y eso la pone muy nerviosa.

\- Vaya! No lo sabía!

\- Te prometo que no la tendré haciendo nada que alguien más pueda hacer.

\- Gracias

\- Ahora debo subir. Te veo al rato.

Dohko asintió y siguió con su meditación.

Shaina hizo una mueca. La verdad es que si se había apoyado mucho en Samira y le había importado muy poco el bebe pero Dohko tenía razón. Y ahora como tocaba a su puerta sin sentirse culpable?

Afortunadamente no tuvo que hacer nada, pues Samira estaba caminando de un lado a otro del templo con un auricular manos libres.

\- Shaina! Permíteme…. – dijo – No! Dije cubre sillas blancas con dorado y las pedí hace más de un mes así que más les vale que cuando llegue a supervisar estén las sillas tal y como los pedí o Al Alkrab & Co. llevará sus fiestas con otro proveedor. Tiene tres horas para resolver el problema! – Se quitó el auricular y abrazó a Shaina quien no sabía ni dónde meterse – Buenos días!

\- Buenos días Samira… espero que… no interrumpa nada importante.- dijo algo apenada

\- Nada con lo que no pueda lidiar. No te preocupes. – dijo Sonriendo – Lo llevo en mi sangre árabe.

\- Si tú lo dices…

Ambas pasaron a la inmaculada salita de Samira donde la invitó a sentarse.

\- Yo… quería saber… carajo! Me da pena no haber estado tan involucrada como debería – dijo Shaina – No tengo ni la menor idea de que, como, cuando y donde tengo que hacer nada!

\- Jajaja eso es normal. Para eso nos contrataste. – dijo Samira – gustas te?

\- No, Gracias. A qué hora debo yo de salir de aquí?

\- Donde te vas a arreglar?

\- Allá

\- Entonces a las 4. – dijo Samira – Habrá una cabina para ti y otra para Minos. Ahí podrán cambiarse. La "ceremonia" de firma comenzara a las 6.30 esperando que todos los que deban de firmar estén ahí. Avísale a Minos. Puede llegar a la misma hora que tú.

\- Ok. Tu vienes con nosotras verdad?

\- No. – dijo Samira – Yo llegare dos horas antes.

\- Qué? Pero… no te puedes ir sola!

\- Porque no?

\- Pues… porque no!

\- Shaina debo ir a checar que todo este correcto. Es lo normal.

\- Por lo menos llévate a un dorado! Me sentiré más tranquila.

\- Entonces préstame al señor Afrodita por si tengo problemas con las flores – bromeó Samira

\- Dalo por hecho! – dijo Shaina quitándose la máscara para dejarla a un lado – Puedo hacerte una pregunta… en extremo personal?

Samira parpadeó y después le sonrió.

\- Claro.

Shaina miró para todos lados y se trono los dedos nerviosa.

\- Yo… es que… a la única que podría preguntarle es a Marín pero… no quiero que eso la entristezca con malos recuerdos…

\- No te entiendo – dijo Samira tranquila

El rostro de Shaina se volvió de mil colores.

\- Es que… bueno… se la teoría, pero… confieso que si estoy nerviosa por eso.

\- Eso?

Shaina bajo la mirada.

\- Es que eres la única aquí que tiene esa experiencia…

Samira la miro con curiosidad y después sonrió adivinando lo que no se atrevía a preguntar.

\- Te refieres a… tu noche de bodas?

Shaina asintió con la cabeza.

Samira se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina.

\- Mejor si te preparo un té, porque podemos tardar un ratito.

Shaina salió casi una hora después con demasiados nuevos detalles, dudas resueltas y bastantes buenas expectativas por parte de Minos.

Siguió subiendo las escaleras y llego donde Aioros, quien ya estaba listo para bajar.

\- Buenos días Shaina

\- Buenos días Aioros.

\- Bajaras tan temprano a entrenar? – preguntó Shaina cortésmente.

\- No exactamente. – dijo Aioros – Bajare a desayunar con mi hermano. Últimamente tengo que obligarlo a hacerlo.

A Shaina le dio un poco de remordimiento.

\- Si lo vi un poco desmejorado. – dijo

\- Se le pasará en unos días más. – dijo Aioros – Además, tiene un viaje pendiente a Asgard y ya le dije que yo lo voy a acompañar.

\- Iremos los tres entonces – dijo Shaina – Ya te dije que tengo una misión por allá.

\- Pues serán los cuatro, porque tengo entendido que Afro también fue convocado.

\- Perfecto! Así no me aburriré.

\- Hey!

\- Es broma Aioros – dijo Shaina – si me disculpas… Debo subir. Nos vemos al rato.

\- No me lo perderé por nada.

Shaina siguió su camino. Ahora ya no solo estaba pensando en la boda, sino en la noche de bodas, lo mal que estaba Aioria (que ella creía que se lo merecía, pero no tanto así), en su misión pospuesta a Asgard… La voz de Shura la sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- Buenos días Shaina

\- Buenos días y bienvenido a de nuevo Shura

\- Nerviosa?

\- Algo… Como esta Zita?

\- Tan bonita y voluntariosa como siempre – dijo Shura sonriendo – No pude traerla esta vez, pero te manda esto. – dijo dándole un pouch de terciopelo rojo de donde Shaina sacó una pulsera de listón trenzado color azul con un ojo turco muy bonito.

Shaina se quedó con cara de interrogación y así mismo volteo a ver a Shura quien se encogió de hombros.

\- A mí ni me veas. Nunca podre comprender todas sus costumbres gitanas.

\- Al rato le pregunto a Samira. Gracias Shura. Aunque no sabía que ella era gitana. No lo parece. – aclaro Shaina

\- Pues… solo su mitad materna.- dijo – Su mitad paterna es bien griega aunque ella no lo sepa.

\- Como es eso?

\- Larga historia. Estas segura de lo que vas a hacer esta noche? – preguntó en tono preocupado

Shaina se le quedo viendo por un momento.

\- Tú estabas seguro de que amabas a Zita cuando decidiste casarte con ella? – preguntó

\- Desde Luego

\- Bueno… pues yo también estoy segura. Y no me voy a echar atrás al último minuto.

\- Pues entonces déjame desearte toda la suerte del mundo. – dijo Shura sinceramente – Digo, no es como que te vayas a casar aun, pero esta noche con todos los dioses ahí, todo puede pasar.

\- Gracias Shura. Te veo al rato en la ceremonia.

Subió corriendo las escaleras para pasar rápidamente por Acuario, que estaba vacía gracias a que Camus seguía en el calabozo y detenerse en Piscis.

Afrodita se estaba acomodando su sombrero de paja para bajar a Rodorio.

\- A donde carajos crees que vas vestido así Afro?

El caballero de Piscis volteo y vio a una Shaina con los brazos cruzados y tamborileando sus dedos.

\- Hola Shaina. Pues a cumplir con mi castigo. Que más podría hacer?

\- Pero tu estás loco o que te pasa?

\- No, por qué? – dijo extrañado

\- Se supone que hoy no debes bajar a cumplir tu castigo! Debes quedarte a hacer tu rutina de belleza para verte bonito para hoy en la noche!

\- Quien dice?

\- Lo digo yo!

\- Ah bueno. En ese caso, lo que mi Sanbōchō me ordene.

\- Si como no. Desde cuándo?

Afro se encogió de hombros. La verdad es que le daba igual. Marín ya no tenía que acompañarlo y podía volver a su rutina de dormir sobre la tumba desconocida que tanto le gustaba.

\- Además, ya que quieres seguir mis órdenes, Samira necesita que estés listo a las 13.30 para que la acompañes. Puedes llevarte lista tu armadura o ponértela allá.

\- Y por qué tan temprano?

\- No esperas que la mande sola verdad? Además espera que tu buen gusto pueda ser de alguna utilidad.

Los ojos de Afro brillaron. Shaina le había dado al clavo para convencerlo.

\- Está bien. Pasare a esa hora por ella. Pero que conste que es soy un maestro muy exigente.

\- Ufff eso no tienes ni que decirlo. Oye… y… me ayudaras con mi peinado? No quiero abusar de Samira. Ya estará bastante cansada para entonces.

\- Si claro. Y abusa de mi entonces no? – dijo Afro guinandole un ojo – Claro que sí. Como es tu vestido?

\- No tengo idea

\- Bueno no importa. Ya que lo tengas listo me mandas llamar y yo te peino.

\- Súper! Gracias Afro… ahora debo subir. 13.30 no se te olvide.

\- Nop. Y Shaina…

\- Si?

\- Lamento no haberme podido controlar en la boda.

Shaina sonrió por debajo de la máscara.

\- Está bien Afro. Solo contente hoy por favor porque si no, encontraras polvo pica pica en toda tu ropa interior.

\- Nooo!

\- Jajaja

Shaina subió los últimos escalones casi a gatas. Llegó a su habitación y se dejó caer sobre la cama cayendo rendida. No era que estuviera físicamente cansada, pero emocionalmente estaba agotada.

 **Junio 14, 12pm**

 **Comedor del Patriarca**

 **Santuario de Athena**

Shion, Shaina, Kiki y Sammy, tomaban su almuerzo juntos como de costumbre. Shaina bromeaba con los niños, quienes le devolvían las bromas, pero Shion sabía que esa era solo una careta. Algo más estaba pasando por la cabeza de Shaina, pero de Nuevo se había bloqueado tal como Saga la había ensenado. Que estaría escondiendo? Parecía un día normal, no el día que aparentemente tanto había estado esperando.

\- Por qué no almorzó con nosotros la Señorita Saori, maestro? – pregunto Kiki

\- Seguramente se está alistando para la reunión de esta tarde – contestó Shion.

\- Pero… faltan cerca de cinco horas maestro! – exclamó Kiki viendo el reloj

\- Es una reunión importante y seguramente debe querer verse lo mejor posible – dijo Shion - Las mujeres tardan mucho tiempo en arreglarse.

Kiki lo pensó un momento.

\- En ese caso… No tendría Shaina que estarse arreglando también?

Shaina comenzó a ahogarse con la comida y Shion tuvo que darle unas palmaditas y acercarle el vaso con agua. Después de que ella se tranquilizara Shion volteo a verla y le hizo una seña como esperando que contestara la pregunta.

\- Este… mmm… Es que… lo hare dos horas antes. Samira me va a ayudar – dijo Shaina concentrándote en la comida

\- Ahhh… Y que te vas a poner? – volvió a preguntar – Usaras tu armadura? o un vestido?

\- Un vestido

\- Y de qué color es?

\- Blanco

\- Y es bonito?

\- No tengo idea.

Los tres voltearon a verla.

\- Minos lo compró y yo no lo he visto. - explicó

\- Ahhh….

Los niños terminaron de comer, pidieron permiso para retirarse, levantaron la mesa y fueron a jugar antes de la segunda parte del día.

\- Ahora sí. Que estas escondiendo? – pregunto Shion curioso

\- Yo? Nada. Por qué lo dice? – dijo Shaina intentando estar lo más tranquila posible.

\- Te olvidas con quien estás hablando – dijo Shion sonriendo – Son nervios?

\- Si, puede ser. – mintió – después de todo… habrá mucha tensión ahí y… cualquier error…

\- Te entiendo. Sera como estar en una bodega cerrada llena de explosivos. – dijo Shion – Una sola chispita y todo el lugar volara.

Shaina iba a decir algo cuando Saori entró al comedor con tubos en la cabeza. Ambos se levantaron por respeto y Saori les hizo una señal para que permanecieran sentados.

\- Me pueden decir porque Seiya no fue invitado a esta reunión? – dijo – Todos saben que si algo sucede, él es el indicado para estar ahí.

Shion se recargó en su asiento y le dejó la respuesta a Shaina, quien no se inmutó ante esto.

\- Lo lamento señorita, pero Seiya podría provocar problemas si va – dijo – La mayoría de los que están ahí… han sido derrotados o tenido serios problemas con él. Creo que es lo que menos necesitamos.

\- Si pero eso ya quedo en el pasado – reclamó Saori – Además yo quería que estuviera ahí como mi acompañante.

Shaina sonrió. Saori no le iba a ganar. No en su Handfasting.

\- Bueno señorita Saori, afortunadamente para usted, Shion está disponible para acompañarla y si no le basta con él, 11 dorados que la idolatran también. Además, y por esto mismo, necesitamos que alguien se quede a cuidar el santuario, y siendo Seiya nuestra mejor carta, no cree que podemos encargarle esa responsabilidad por unas pocas horas?

Saori lo pensó. Eso era cierto. Sin los dorados, Shion o ella misma… quien resguardaría el Santuario.

\- No lo había pensado así. – dijo volteando a ver a su patriarca – Shion, me escoltarías tú?

\- Sera un honor señorita.

\- Perfecto! Estaré lista a tiempo – dijo Saliendo del comedor para dirigirse a su recamara.

Shaina espero a que saliera para poder reírse contagiando a Shion.

\- Por qué no le dijiste que simplemente no se te dio la gana de invitar a los de bronce? – pregunto Shion entre risas.

\- Por qué tome un curso online que se llama: Como mandar a la fregada a las personas de la manera más diplomática posible. – dijo haciendo que Shion se riera con más ganas - y ahora si me lo permite, debo hablar con Samira para ver a qué hora debo salir de aquí, porque no tengo la menor idea.

Shaina salió sonriendo al ver a Shion tomarse el estómago de la risa. El tenía razón. Estaba nerviosa, sobre todo por lo que tendría que preguntarle después, pero mientras llegaba esa hora, iba a tomárselo lo más a la ligera posible.

 **Junio 14, 4pm**

 **Zona de Cabinas**

 **Salon de fiestas Ktima Orizontes**

Minos, Aiacos y Radamanthys llegaron en el mismo auto. Estacionaron donde estaba el valet parking y sus amigos le ayudaron a cargar las cajas con sus trajes mientras Minos cargaba una pequeña maleta con algunos artículos de tocador.

\- Oye Minos… y desde cuando necesitas tanta fregadera para estar bonito? – dijo Radamanthys burlándose.

\- Y eso que no has visto la mascarilla de zapote negro que se pone por las noches – bromeó Aiacos

\- Hey! Tu ni digas que esos baños de leche de burra que te tomas más bien parece leche de burro – siguió Minos

\- Para con eso que un día si te la van a creer! – dijo Aiacos – Y ya te dije que yo soy más machito que tú.

\- Pues…. Dicen que los modelos, los bailarines de ballet y los patinadores… - dijo Radamanthys siguiéndole el juego a Minos

\- Tu cállate! – dijo Aiacos dándole una patada amistosa en el trasero a su amigo ingles

\- Hey! Si lo magullas lo compras – Reclamó Rada haciéndole una seña obscena.

\- Ya cállense los dos! – dijo Minos sonriendo – parecen dos mariquitas peleando por su mayate!

\- Y tú eres el mayate? – pregunto Aiacos

\- No. Eso eres tú, y yo que soy?

\- El Mayate

\- No. Eso eres tú, y yo que soy?

\- Mayate

\- No. Eso eres tu…

\- Ya por Hades, Cállate! Se durmieron tarde viendo los Simpson de nuevo verdad? – pregunto Rada

Sus dos amigos comenzaron a reír

\- Claro que sí. Te estuvimos esperando pero estabas de perrito faldero con Pandora – dijo Aiacos – Ya en serio necesitamos conseguirte una vieja. Tu obsesión por ella no te va a llevar a ningún lado.

\- Tú no sabes nada. – dijo Rada – Ella me trata mucho mejor allá arriba.

Minos y Aiacos se miraron pero no dijeron nada. Sabían que era un tema delicado y además ese día habría muchas orejas y no querían decir más.

Llegaron a una tienda blanca tipo árabe que era donde se cambiarían.

Aiacos tuvo el buen tino de llegar y colgar el traje de Minos .

\- Por qué diablos no simplemente usaste tu Surplice y ella su armadura? – preguntó

Radamanthys, que no había visto realmente el traje que usaría Minos pero lo vio curioso – o un Frac.

\- Porque no quiero que se desmayen con mi hermosura – dijo Minos bromeando – Porque no eres buenito y vas a ver si ya llego Shaina?

\- Donde se supone que debo encontrarla?

\- En la tienda igual a esta que se encuentra más adelante y seguramente estará resguardada – dijo sentándose frente al espejo a cepillar su cabello.

\- Supongo que no permitirán rompernos la madre con ellos hoy verdad? – preguntó cauteloso

\- Ese es el principal punto de toda esta pantomima Rada. Ve y llévale el vestido no seas malito.

Radamanthys salió a regañadientes para hacer lo que le pidió Minos aprovechando para viborear el lugar.

Kanon y DM estaban sentados en la entrada de la tienda blanca donde Shaina y las demás chicas se estaban arreglando. Shaina andaba en ropa interior y bata esperando a ver a que fregada hora le enviaba su vestido Minos, y mientras, ayudaba a las otras seis chicas a peinarse.

DM, como Shaina le había dicho, estaba leyendo un libro pequeño de bolsillo que más que otra cosa era un manual sobre etiqueta inglesa. El día en el que iba a entrar a la escuela más exclusiva de derecho en Inglaterra se acercaba cada día más, y tenía que estar listo. Kanon, un poco aburrido al ver que DM estaba ocupado, prefirió mensajearse con Tania.

K Hola hola bonita, Muy ocupada?

T Hola Dragón… como estas? No, para nada, Lavando mi uniforme esperando que se seque a tiempo. Y tú?

K Aquí esperando que comience la ceremonia del compromiso entre Minos y Shaina.

T Entonces es un hecho?

K Sí. Comienza en dos horas

T Uy ojala puedas tomar fotos y me las puedas enviar.

K Uhhh no sirve mi cámara recuerdas?

T Ah sí! Si no ya me hubieras enviado una foto tuya verdad?

K Exacto.

T No sería mejor que cambiaras de celular? Hay unos muy buenos y económicos que toman fotos buenísimas.

K Si… yo creo que en la próxima quincena lo hago.

T Y donde va a ser?

K En un jardín aquí en Atenas. Tiene piscina y fuentes y la verdad se ve muy lindo.

T Que emoción. Ojala el señor Minos si llegue a la ceremonia, si no que oso.

K Si no llega, habrá cavado su tumba.

T Que dramático Jajaja

K Si Jajaja

T Oye… hablando de dramas… te cuento el ultimo mega escandalo aquí?

K Sí. Cuenta!

T Recuerdas que te hablé del patán de Kanon.

K … aja

T Pues ayer hizo de nuevo su aparición aquí en el hotel y OMG! Papelón que hizo.

K (gulp) que fue lo que hizo?

T Me da pena decírtelo, pero tengo algo mucho mejor. Espera te lo envió

K …

T … (enviando archivo AVI)

K …

T …

K … (archivo AVI recibido) NO ME JODAS!

T Hey! Yo no tengo la culpa. Me lo paso una de las meseras. Es la comidilla de todo el hotel.

K COMO PUDO HACER ESO?!

T Recuerda que las mayúsculas significa que estas gritando.

K PUES ESTOY GRITANDO!

T Jajaja sí. Y luego dicen que no es un patán.

K Donde estabas tú cuando esto sucedió?

T Pues… en mi puesto en el Bar de la Playa desde luego. Esa chica no es de por aquí. Nunca la había visto.

K No. No es de la Isla.

T La conoces?

K Solo la he visto algunas veces.

T En fin. El problema no fue que hicieran eso. Tu sabes que en este hotel que es solo para adultos se ven muchas cosas…

K Si

T Pero uno de los comensales que estaban atrás de ellos traía brazalete de lujuria e hizo corto con su marcapasos. Tuvieron que llevárselo de emergencia.

K Por todos los cielos!

T Esperamos que no levante cargos contra el hotel porque si no, creo que no volveremos a ver a Kanon en muuuuuuuuuucho tiempo. Al señor Julián no le gustará nadita.

K Y seguro algún chismoso ya se lo envió.

T No. hasta eso que no. El patán da buenas propinas y no quieren perder su minita de oro. Pero si por mi fuera, yo lo enviaría.

K …

T Pero no ganaría nada. Él solito va a meter la pata uno de estos días.

K No lo dudo. Tanto lo odias?

T Si

K …

T Por cierto… ya le regresé al capitán Ron la lona y ya impermeabilice también el techo de mi casa. Muchas gracias por ayudarme por enésima vez. Soy un desastre. Dice mi tía que cuando vas a venir para que te conozca y darte las gracias personalmente.

K Yo… ya no sé si pueda ir

T Pero…

K Te avisare si cambian los planes… está bien?

T Claro. Todo está bien por allá?

K Sí y No. Pero al rato veré a Julián por aquí, sabes?

T En serio? Entonces también veras a Aleix y a Ío, porque escuche que iban a acompañarlo.

K Aleix?

T Sí. Recuerdas que te dije que incluso lo confundí contigo porque le decían Dragón del Mar.

K … sí. Ya recordé.

T Ojala lo conozcas y me des tu opinión.

K Lo haré. Ahora tengo que irme. Uno de los amigos de Minos viene a molestarme.

T Ten cuidado. He oído que son peligrosos.

K No más que yo. Besos.

T Bye

Rada no tardó en encontrar unos cien metros más adelante una tienda igual con Kanon y DM en la puerta. Aun no se había puesto su Surplice pero aun así sonrió al recordar la madriza que la puso a Kanon la última vez. Desgraciadamente Kanon, quien ya había guardado su celular también lo recordó y estuvo a punto de levantarse a echarle bronca cuando DM lo detuvo.

\- Porque tan al brinco muñequito? – dijo Rada – Que no te pasaron el memo que estábamos en paz?

\- Vienes solo a joder? O a que las niñas te presten unas medias? – dijo DM evitando que Kanon comenzara la bronca

\- En realidad vengo a ayudarle a la novia a ponerse el vestido – retó Rada

\- Por qué no vas a lamerle los callos a Pandora? – respondió DM

\- Debe ser porque aún no llega. – dijo Rada tranquilamente mientras le azotaba la enorme caja en el estómago de Kanon – Se un buen gato y llévaselo a Shaina muñequito. – dijo dando media vuelta mientras se reía burlonamente

Kanon iba a azotar el vestido en el suelo para ir tras él, pero DM de nuevo tuvo que intervenir.

\- A menos que quieras que Shaina te vuelva Farinelli, mejor ve y entrégaselo. Yo me quedo a vigilar.

Kanon contó hasta 10 antes de hacer lo que DM les decía. Shaina ya estaba esperando el vestido y se iba a impacientar si no se lo daba.

 **Junio 14, 5.30pm**

 **Octava Casa Dorada**

 **Santuario de Athena**

Camus bajo corriendo las escaleras de su casa hacia la salida. Iba retrasado. El estúpido guardia que tenía que sacarlo a tiempo para que pudiera ir a bañarse y cambiarse, nunca llegó y su relevo, varias horas más tarde, tuvo que hacer varias llamadas para finalmente dejarlo salir.

Ya que Camus llevaba varios días sin tomar un baño decente, tardó un poco más de lo esperado y secarse el cabello tampoco ayudo más que para consumir más tiempo. Se les había dicho que debía estar los 11 a las 5 en el lugar del compromiso, y en auto o taxi, le tomaría casi 20 minutos en llegar y ya eran las 5.30.

Se detuvo al ver la octava casa abierta de par en par y toco a la puerta:

\- Samira? Se le olvidó algo? – llamó creyendo que ella había regresado por algo

\- Camus? Eres tú? – gritó Milo mientras se cambiaba de ropa en su recamara

\- Milo? – dijo corriendo a la recamara – Hermano! – gritó tirándolo a la cama del abrazo tan grande que le dio.

\- Suelta! Traes tu armadura y pesas mucho! – dijo Milo haciendo pantomima de ser aplastado

\- Perdón, perdón… fue la emoción. – contesto Camus levantándose – Que haces aquí?

\- Me dijeron que tenía que presentarme y se les dio la orden en el inframundo de venir a tirarme en la puerta. – dijo Milo poniéndose su playera rápidamente – Donde esta Samira?

\- Pues seguramente estará allá – dijo Camus – Ponte tu armadura y vámonos. Vamos a llegar tarde!

Milo lo hizo y ambos salieron corriendo. Corrieron tan rápido como pudieron y cogieron un Taxi tan pronto salieron del santuario. Camus le dijo hacia donde ir y Milo tamborileaba los dedos sobre su pierna mientras tanto.

\- Por qué mi Samira está allá? – dijo Milo molesto

\- Uhhh… porque… ella organizo todo? – respondió Camus cautelosamente – Creí que lo sabias.

\- Por qué diablos y con permiso de quien organiza la maldita boda de la víbora y el perro? – gritó Milo

\- De que carajos hablas bicho? Cual boda? – pregunto Camus – Solo es la firma del compromiso que…

\- Compromiso mis bolas! – dijo Enojado – Eso quiere decir que lo van a hacer sin permiso? Pero en qué diablos estaban pensando esos dos!

Camus se quedó callado un momento.

\- Milo… me estas asustando. – dijo Camus – De que estas hablando?

Milo le contó a grandes rasgos lo que había oído.

\- No. Debes estar equivocado. Shaina no es capaz de hacer eso sin el permiso de Athena. – dijo Camus – Además… no hubiera podido hacerlo sola! Necesitaría que alguno de nosotros la ayudara y… - De pronto se quedó callado. Había dos personas con las que ella se había hecho muy cercana últimamente, pero si le daba los nombres Milo se iba a poner peor – Milo… aunque lo que tu hayas escuchado sea verdad… tú la vas a apoyar verdad?

Milo no contestó. La verdad es que él se había hecho la misma pregunta esos dos días.

\- Y tú?

\- Yo? Pues… Shaina es mi Sanbocho y amiga….

\- Bueno pues… hare lo que tenga que hacer dependiendo de las circunstancias – contesto Milo enigmático - Pero la que si me va a oír es Samira.

\- Milo! Ella solo estaba haciendo lo que tú le pediste!

\- Eso lo discutiré con ella y no contigo. Que no puede esta cosa ir más rápido? – le preguntó al taxista.

Este acelero y Camus se quedó callado. Solo esperaba poder controlar a su amigo, aunque si lo que él dijo era verdad, no solamente él iba a necesitar ser controlado.

 **Junio 14, 6pm**

 **Lugar de la firma**

 **Salon de fiestas Ktima Orizontes**

Los invitados comenzaron a llegar al jardín de Ktima Orizontes. Un camino empedrado dirigía desde donde dejaban sus autos con el valet parking hasta la enorme construcción de mármol blanco que debían atravesar para llegar al jardín adornado con fragantes gardenias de muchos colores. Ahí en el jardín seria la firma, pero el coctel seria dentro del salón.

Las sillas en el jardín estaban formadas en hileras para los invitados en frente del Pérgola de madera con cortinajes blancos con rosa. Pétalos de rosa hacían de alfombra desde atrás de las sillas hasta el Pérgola y las sillas estaban cubiertas de tela blanca con dorado.

Detrás, sobre una tarima, habían tres tablones juntos con 13 sillas. Frente a cada silla, una botella una copa flauta y una pluma fuente habían sido cuidadosamente colocadas detrás del nombre de cada uno de los nombres de los dioses en el siguiente orden: de Izquierda a derecha Athena, Hefestos, Hermes, Artemisa, Deméter, Dionisio, Zeus, Hera, Ares, Poseidón, Apolo, Afrodita, Hades.

Siete dorados ya estaban en el jardín cuando Athena llego del brazo de Shion, minutos más tarde llego Hades con Pandora seguido de Aiacos y Radamanthys, Deméter con Perséfone, Hermes con su acompañante, Apolo con Artemisa e Ícaro, Afrodita con Hefestos y Eros, y Dionisio con su acompañante. Mucho más tarde, Poseidón acompañada de Thetis, Ío y Aleix llegaron. El ocupo su lugar y los otros tres fueron a tomar asiento a las sillas. Todos se saludaron como la familia que eran y comenzaron a pasarse los últimos chismes. Los meseros comenzaron a pasar por el grupo designado como VIP con copas de champaña. Todos estaban vestidos de traje los varones y vestidos de coctel las mujeres.

Faltaban únicamente tres dioses para llegar y comenzar la ceremonia. No había señales de Minos o de Shaina. Afrodita ya había terminado de peinarla y la había dejado solo con Kanon resguardando la entrada para poder reunirse con DM en el jardín.

Las cinco chicas salieron de la cabaña a petición de Shaina quien se veía al espejo sonriendo. No podía dejar de hacerlo. Traía puesto la réplica exacta del vestido de la Princesa Serenity, de Sailor Moon. Contrario a lo que ella hubiera pensado, Afro le dejo el cabello suelto, solo le hizo un poco de crepé y le había puesto algunos broches con glitter para aquellos cabellos rebeldes. Traía el brazalete azul que le había enviado Zita y al collar de terciopelo blanco que venía con el vestido, le había colocado el corazón que le había enviado Niv y había dejado los guantes a un lado.

Se asomó afuera donde Kanon estaba vigilando:

\- Kanon… podrías hacerme el favor de enviar por Shion por favor?

\- Estas segura?

\- Sí. Ya es tiempo.

\- Está bien. No me tardo.

No bien hubo caminado tres pasos y Shaina había regresado a verse al espejo, alguien la tomo por atrás.

\- No recuerdo que la princesa Serenity fuera tan deliciosa – dijo Minos abrazándola

\- Minos! – dijo volteándose para colgarse al cuello y agarrarlo a besos – Parece que no te había visto en años!

\- Pues casi casi Amore… Me extrañaste?

\- No tienes una idea. Que traes puesto?

\- Te gusta?

\- Jajaja Príncipe Endimión? Por qué no Diamante? – preguntó divertida

\- No me gusta el blanco. Además, el que se queda con la princesa es Endimión, o no?

\- Sip.

Hubo una corta sesión de besos hambrientos de parte de ambos antes de que un ruido afuera los hiciera separarse.

\- Creí que era de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la ceremonia – dijo Shaina

\- Si bueno… en primera me gusta desafiar las supersticiones y en segunda, no es un vestido de novia así que no vale.

\- Jajaja piensas en todo verdad.

Minos sonrió pero de pronto se puso serio.

\- Aun estas a tiempo de no hacerlo – dijo

\- Tú quieres que yo salga corriendo? – preguntó incrédula

\- No, no es eso. Hasta ahora he tomado todo esto como un juego como puedes ver… y aunque salgas corriendo, eso no quita el hecho que seas mi esposa.

\- Si

\- Pero cuando salgamos y entremos en esa Pérgola tal como está planeado, cualquier cosa puede pasar. Si Hades o Zeus se enoja…

\- Estoy consciente de los riesgos, pero confío en que Hera tenga más ganas de joder a sus hermanos que de vernos morir. – dijo Shaina – Tu lo dijiste. Ya soy tu esposa. No importa lo que pase hoy, eso no cambia el hecho. No me voy a echar para atrás.

\- He pedido que primero se haga la firma de documento antes de presentarnos y la mayoría han accedido – dijo Minos – Solo faltan tres de llegar pero estoy seguro que no tardaran.

Shaina lo abrazó fuertemente y Minos sonrió.

\- Juntos pase lo que pase, verdad? – pregunto.

\- Por siempre – respondió Shaina.

Kanon los interrumpió desde afuera.

\- Shaina… Shion está aquí. Puede pasar?

Shaina no contesto de inmediato. Le dio muchos besos a Minos y le susurro que se fuera por atrás. Se verían en el Pérgola en cuanto los mandaran llamar.

Minos hizo lo que le pidió y Shaina dijo en voz alta.

\- Gracias Kanon. Que pase por favor.

 **Junio 14, 6.30pm**

 **Lugar de Firma**

 **Salon de fiestas Ktima Orizontes**

Zeus, Hera y Anteros llegaron un minuto antes de las 6.30 desdeñando la champaña y sentándose en sus respectivos lugares.

\- Hola hermanita. – dijo Hades – Supongo que el privilegio de ser la Reina del Olimpo es llegar a la hora que tú quieras.

\- Ash cállate. La novia pidió que se hiciera todo al estilo humano y no estoy acostumbrada – dijo Hera en tono burlón

\- Pues no creo que la invitación dijera que te pusieras algo donde se te viera el trasero – dijo Zeus refunfuñando por centésima vez desde que vio lo que su esposa se había puesto para esa ceremonia.

Hera, la reina del Olimpo, diosa del matrimonio con un vestido dorado de lentejuelas tan corto que si por alguna razón tuviera que agacharse literal se le vería su ropa interior si acaso llevaba.

\- Vamos Zeus! Tu nunca has sido celoso de tu mujer – Replico Hades – Se perdieron cuando Minos pidió que todos firmaran el documento antes que ellos se presentaran. Por seguridad desde luego. – después se dio cuenta que era Anteros y no Ares quien estaba sentado junto a Hera – Y tu escuincle que jodidos haces aquí? Donde está el maniaco de tu padre?

\- Me envió con una carta poder oficial para representarlo – dijo Anteros sonriendo – Creo que estaba ocupado en otro lugar

\- Aja. Más bien no tiene los huevos de presentarse hoy ya que todo este teatro es su culpa – Dijo Poseidón metiéndose en la conversación

Anteros no contestó y solo se encogió de hombros.

\- Ustedes dos dejen de cacarear – dijo Hera – Mi bebe puede hacer lo que se le dé la gana. Tu Hades, ni siquiera eres olímpico. Así que evita tus comentarios o te mando a Deméter todo el año!

Hades hizo un signo de paz y comenzó a cotorrear con Poseidón. Camus y Milo llegaron corriendo en ese momento y fueron a sentarse donde vieron a sus demás compañeros. No sabían si habían llegado a tiempo o no, pero parecía que no había sido así.

Zeus vio su reloj y le pidió a Hermes que sacara el Sobre Cerrado que contenía el documento para que todos lo firmaran y pudieran irse temprano.

Hermes sacó el sobre, cerró el sello y sacó tres copias. Una se la dio a Athena, otra para Hades y la última para Zeus.

\- Bueno… - dijo Zeus levantándose de su asiento – Comenzaremos a firmar el acuerdo previamente redactado, corregido y aprobado por todos los olímpicos. En resumen, Hades estará haciendo un acuerdo de Paz con Athena y viceversa gracias a la relación sentimental del Juez del Inframundo Minos de Grifo de parte de Hades, y la Jefa de Estado Mayor del Estado de Athena.

Todos guardaron silencio pues estaban bien enterados de la situación.

\- Ni Athena, ni Hades, podrán romper esta tregua en caso de la separación de la pareja so pena de enviarlos al Tártaro.

Todos los olímpicos y Hades asintieron comprendiendo y comenzaron a firmar las tres copias. Cuando estos estuvieron revisados y sellados por Hermes, Athena y Hades mandaron a llamar a los novios para hacerles saber el éxito de la firma.

Minos salió de su cabaña para colocarse en el Pérgola esperando que llegara Shaina. Era el momento de la verdad.


	142. Chapter 142

**Capítulo 140**

Shion escucho toda la confesión de Shaina en silencio y sin ninguna expresión en su rostro lo que la asusto de alguna forma. Lo que menos quería era lastimarlo, decepcionarlo… Era la única persona que había confiado lo suficiente en ella como para darle el puesto de su Sanbocho e indirectamente, al haberla enviado a Columbus, el que había propiciado toda esa historia de amor.

Shion comenzó a reír y la abrazó con ternura desconcertándola por completo.

\- Ah Shaina! Ese era lo que te tenia preocupada?

Shaina asintió.

\- Me duele que no me lo hayas dicho antes porque quiere decir que no confías en mi lo suficiente, pero te voy a apoyar porque es una forma indirecta de desquitarme de lo que traigo pendiente con todos los que están allá afuera desde hace 250 anos. Y desde luego porque no me dejas otra opción verdad?

\- No quiero que lo haga si esto le va a traer problemas con Athena – dijo Shaina apenada

\- Mira… Sé que no fui tu primera opción para hacerlo. – dijo Shion viéndola a los ojos.

Shaina tragó saliva. Esa había sido una mala decisión de su parte. Shion debió ser su primera opción porque él siempre estaba ahí para ella, aunque fuera en contra de sus propias reglas.

\- Y desde luego no tenías por qué. – continuó - Pero me sentiré muy orgulloso de llevarte del brazo hasta ahí. Solo quiero que me digas de frente que esto es lo que tú quieres y no lo que te están obligando a hacer las circunstancias.

Shaina lo miro y sonrió. No había necesidad de palabras. Posiblemente los habían "orillado a hacerlo de ese modo" mas no era algo que le desagradaba a ninguno de los dos.

\- Entonces vamos Señorita! No hagamos esperar al novio.

Música de fondo se alcanzó a escuchar proveniente de donde estaban todos y Shaina se tomó del brazo derecho de Shion y Kanon los seguía de cerca hasta que llego a las sillas donde tomó la primera disponible para seguir sacando fotos.

Caminaron lentamente por el camino de pétalos donde un murmullo generalizado de sorpresa se escuchó. Shion y Shaina llegaron hasta un circulo pequeño de pétalos de rosa donde estaba Minos bajo la Pérgola, justo frente a Zeus y Hera. Shion se la entregó a Minos en Silencio regresó a su lugar en las sillas del frente. Samira y Aiacos entraron dentro de otro circulo más grande a unos pasos de los novios.

Nadie sabía exactamente lo que estaba pasando.

Zeus iba a comenzar a dirigirse a Minos y Shaina, pero Hera le puso su mano sobre el brazo para callarlo. Se levantó suavemente, paso junto a su hermana Deméter a quien le susurro unas palabras, Deméter asintió y Hera sonriendo se puso dentro del circulo donde estaban Minos y Shaina tomados de la mano.

Deméter entonces hizo un movimiento de mano y los pétalos del segundo circulo comenzaron a girar como si hubiera un tornado hasta girar tan rápido que desparecían a la vista pero permitiendo ver lo que sucedía adentro. Estaba poniendo una barrera para que nadie pudiera interrumpiera la ceremonia.

Aphrodite, Aldebarán y Aioros se levantaron para ponerse en guardia pero Shion levantó la mano y les ordenó mentalmente que volvieran a sentarse. Renuentes lo hicieron, pero ahora fue Athena y Hades los que se levantaron de sus asientos.

\- Que crees que estás haciendo Hera! – grito Hades

\- Shaina! Sal de ahí! – grito Athena

\- Silencio los dos! – dijo Zeus quien tampoco sabía lo que iba a pasar pero al menos iba a ser más entretenido de lo que había previsto.

 ** _Hera habló entonces con voz potente._**

\- **_Que cada persona aquí reunida ponga atención a la siguiente ceremonia y a los poderes que nosotros conocemos como las fuentes del amor y de la inspiración. – dijo precediendo ella misma la ceremonia volteando a ver desafiante a Athena y Hades - Tomemos unos momentos reflexionar sobre la importancia de este momento y este lugar. ¿Minos y Shaina, acuden a esta ceremonia por voluntad propia, libremente? – preguntó Hera._**

 ** _Ambos se miraron con una sonrisa traviesa. Era obvio que no, pero ni modo de decir lo contrario._**

\- **_Así es – contestaron ambos_**

Pandora miró hacia Radamanthys quien estaba blanco como el papel. Minos le había dicho sus planes a Aiacos, mas no a él. Lo había excluido deliberadamente y se sentía totalmente excluido.

\- Tu no sabías nada de esto verdad Radamanthys? – preguntó Pandora más como confirmación que como pregunta.

\- No Señorita. – contestó sin verla – Estoy tan atónito y encabronado como usted.

 ** _Hera continuo:_**

\- **_Honremos ahora las cuatro direcciones cardinales de este mundo, para que las bendiciones vengan desde todos lados. – Tomó a la pareja alrededor del circulo conduciéndolos a cada una de las cuatro direcciones y regresaron a la misma posición original._**

\- **_MINOS Y SHAINA. A través de tiempos de incertidumbre, a través de los vientos del cambio, ¿todavía se amaran y honraran?_**

\- **_Lo hare – dijo Minos_**

\- **_Si lo haré – dijo Shaina_**

Geist volteó a ver a Marín.

\- Que carajos está pasando aquí? – le preguntó en voz baja

\- Esa cabeza hueca de culo caliente se está casando – respondió Marín enojada

\- Que cosa? – gritó Geist provocando que varios le lanzaran miradas de Cállate.

 ** _Hera siguió con la ceremonia._**

\- **_¡Entonces sed bendecidos! Que juntos encuentren la libertad del vuelo por el aire claro de las montañas, que su matrimonio renazca con cada nuevo amanecer.  
A través de las llamas de la pasión, y cuando esas llamas disminuyan, ¿Todavía se amaran y honraran?_**

\- **_Lo hare – dijo Minos_**

\- **_Si lo haré – dijo Shaina_**

Camus se iba a levantar para protestar pero Milo lo jaló hacia abajo y se cruzó de brazos.

\- Te dije que esos dos se iban a casar!

\- Es que… No puedo creer que lo estén haciendo! – contestó Camus – Ella no me comentó nada!

\- Pues aparentemente a nadie – dijo Milo – solo mira a Athena. Está furiosa.

\- Lo siento por Shaina. Le espera un buen regaño.

 ** _Hera sonrió y continuo_**

\- **_¡Entonces sed bendecidos! Que juntos bailen a lo largo del camino del coraje y de la vitalidad. Que su casa se llene de calor. A través de las corrientes del agua blanca y los pozos profundos y serenos de emoción. ¿Todavía se amaran y honraran?_**

\- **_Lo hare – dijo Minos_**

\- **_Si lo haré – dijo Shaina_**

Hades se volteó hacia Poseidón.

\- Tu sabias algo de esto?

\- Desde luego que no! – dijo Poseidón divertido – Pero no puedo dejar de admirar que ambos tienen los suficientes tanates como para desafiarte.

\- Vamos a ver si los tiene cuando mande a Minos a lavar los baños a Cocytos!

 ** _Hera continuó con la ceremonia._**

\- **_Entonces sed bendecidos. Que juntos tejan y mezclen sus deseos, fluyendo con la belleza de las mareas del océano. Que vuestra vida compartida se llene de amor… A través de tiempos de frías restricciones, cuando los problemas parecen inamovibles, ¿Todavía se amaran y honraran?_**

\- **_Lo hare – dijo Minos_**

\- **_Si lo haré – dijo Shaina_**

Thetis, sentada junto a Ío temblaba de rabia. Aiacos la había engatusado para hacer esos trajes y ella los había hecho con tanto esmero y cuidado, todo para que la maldita víbora a la que odiaba con todo su ser lo utilizara en una ceremonia tan importante y sin precedentes. Pero esto no se iba a quedar así.

Ío advirtió la furia de la chica y le tomó de la mano para tranquilizarla ( e internamente para contenerla en caso de que intentara hacer alguna tontería impulsiva como era su costumbre).

\- **_Entonces sed bendecidos. – dijo Hera - Que juntos echen raíces por tierra dulce y fértil, para que su unión crezca fuerte. Que sus vidas juntos sean ricas con esa fertilidad y su perfecta fruición._**

 ** _En este punto, ambos novios estaban completamente ruborizados. Ninguno tenía la menor idea de lo especifica que era esta ceremonia._**

\- **_Delante de todos los dioses, sus antepasados se cogieron de la mano al casarse, y tales uniones de manos, de las que fueron testigo los Dioses y la comunidad, eran legales, verdaderas y establecían un verdadero compromiso, tal como el amor ata un corazón a otro. – continuo Hera - Shaina y Minos, ¿están preparados para declarar sus juramentos el uno al otro?, juramentos que los juntarán alma a alma, corazón a corazón, juntando las líneas sanguíneas de sus antepasados y las de su descendencia, atestiguados por los que se han reunido aquí el día de hoy, en espíritu y en cuerpo, en este círculo sagrado?_**

\- **_Si lo estoy – dijo Minos_**

\- **_Si lo estoy – dijo Shaina_**

Zeus se recargó en su asiento pesadamente y cerró los ojos resignado. Su esposa de nuevo iba a provocar un incidente entre la familia solo por sus sentimentalismos estúpidos y sus ganas de darles una lección a los hombres.

 ** _Hera hizo una señal a Samira, quien le entregó a Minos el lazo que ella había hecho para ellos. Minos lo tomo y se dirigió hacia Shaina._**

\- **_Te ofrezco mi corazón y mi mano – dijo extendiendo su mano derecha para recibir la mano derecha de Shaina. Su corazón palpitó violentamente contra su pecho, mientras esperaba su respuesta._**

 ** _Shaina extendió su mano derecha para cubrir la suya._**

\- **_Te doy mi corazón y mi mano. – dijo Shaina con una sonrisa_**

Mu, Shura y Aioria estaban con la boca abierta. De verdad se estaban casando así? Sin previo aviso? Sin permiso de Athena?

 ** _Minos cubrió el primer lazo sobre sus manos y ayudó a Shaina a asegurarlo. De pronto el mundo se detuvo para ambos. Todo desapareció y solo estaban ellos._**

\- **_Romperás mi corazón, Minos? – preguntó viéndolo a los ojos_**

 ** _Él inflamó su pecho y la ayudó a enlazar el segundo lazo._**

\- **_Te puedo provocar dolor sin querer, pero no romperé tu corazón._**

 ** _Conjuntamente sujetaron el segundo lazo._**

 ** _Minos estiró y recogió la tercera parte._**

\- **_Desde que te conocí, ninguna otra mujer ha tenido interés para mí. Ninguna otra mujer podría poseer mi corazón. ¿Tú no tendrás a otro hombre excepto yo?_**

\- **_No tendré a otro hombre, excepto tú. —Murmuró Shaina._**

Aleix se inclinó un poco más sobre su asiento. Por qué le parecía que esa ceremonia que estaba teniendo lugar tenía más importancia de la que le había dicho Ío?

 ** _El tercer lazo fue sujetado y Minos escogió el cuarto._**

\- **_Tú siempre cuidaras de tu seguridad como si fueras yo mismo._**

 ** _Los ojos de Shaina se agrandaron._**

\- **_Esta es una petición extraña. - reclamó Shaina en voz baja_**

\- **_Pero soy honesto. Te conozco lo suficiente para temer tu impetuosidad. – dijo Minos_**

 ** _Shaina sonrió. Él tenía razón._**

\- **_Cuidaré de mi misma y de mi seguridad tal como lo harías tú._**

 ** _Minos tomó ventaja en atar el cuarto lazo._**

 ** _Él recogió el quinto lazo._**

\- **_No me acostaré con cólera hacia a ti. - dijo con una voz ronca._**

\- **_No me iré a dormir con rencor hacia a ti._**

 ** _Shaina logró tirar los lazos_**

\- **_Te haré sentir amado en nuestras relaciones, durante todos los días que podamos compartir._**

\- **_Yo manifiesto lo mismo. —Contestó Minos_**

 ** _Ataron el sexto lazo y por un momento no hablaron._**

 ** _La mano atada de Minos sujeto más fuerte la mano de ella._**

\- **_Tú eres mi amor. Mi esposa._**

\- **_Mi marido. —Pronunció las palabras fácilmente, Shaina no quería nada más que amar y agradar a Minos._**

 ** _Por un momento no se escuchó ni un solo sonido en el lugar. Las palabras de Hera fueron las que rompieron ese momento. Ella también se sintió un poco incomoda ante la sinceridad de las palabras de los novios._**

\- **_Todas las cosas de la naturaleza son circulares. La noche se hace día, el día conduce de vuelta a la noche que, una vez más, se convierte en día. La luna crece y mengua, y vuelve a crecer. Hay la primavera, el verano, el otoño y el invierno, luego vuelve de nuevo la primavera Éstas son las florecientes ritmos del Ciclo de la Existencia, pero en el Centro del Círculo hay la quietud de la Fuente, eterna y brillante. Minos y Shaina, ¿Han traído el día de hoy con ustedes sus símbolos de estos misterios de la vida?_**

\- **_Sí, lo hemos hecho. - dijeron_**

 ** _Aiacos sacó una cajita negra de terciopelo con ambos anillos. Hera los tomó y los bendijo._**

\- **_Que sean bendecidos en mi nombre, como diosa del matrimonio, porque son una señal externa y un sagrado recordatorio de su compromiso atestiguado hoy aquí._**

En este punto Mayura, Yulij y Junet estaban llorando de felicidad junto con Dohko y Shion.

 ** _Shaina y Minos, juran traer a esta unión la luz del amor y de la dicha?_**

\- **_Sí, lo hacemos – dijeron al unísono._**

 ** _Hera pidió a Samira la Vela nupcial, quien se la entregó ya encendida._**

\- **_Juran honrar el uno al otro tal como honran aquello que consideran más sagrado?_**

\- **_Sí, lo hacemos – dijeron al unísono._**

 ** _Con ayuda de Samira, Minos y Shaina desataron sus manos del lazo enredado dejándolo sobre la bandeja que Samira tenía en las manos._**

 ** _Hera le dio el anillo a Minos, quien lo coloco en el dedo anular de Shaina y Luego Hera le dio el anillo a Shaina para que hiciera lo mismo con Minos._**

\- **_Que sus juramentos se sellen con un beso. – dijo Hera_**

 _No se los tuvieron que decir dos veces. Ambos estaban más que ansiosos por hacerlo._

 ** _Hera miro ahora hacia la concurrencia que estaba al frente pues intuía mas o menos como estaba la mesa de los dioses._**

\- **_Que todos sean testigos de que Minos y Shaina están unidos en amor como Marido y Mujer. A través de este matrimonio, atestiguado y bendecido, que su amor se vista de la belleza, majestuosidad y poder que Afrodita ha otorgado a los hombres desde el principio del tiempo. – dijo Hera finalmente - Mi propia bendición, y las bendiciones de todos los reunidos aquí estén con ustedes. La bendición de sus respectivos dioses y de todos los demás aquí reunidos estén con ustedes y con todo lo que nazca de su unión. ¡Que así sea!_**

 ** _La protección de Deméter fue disminuyendo hasta que los pétalos cayeron inertes en el suelo._**

Nadie se atrevía a moverse aún, así que Hera aprovechó para dirigirse a Shaina en voz lo suficientemente fuerte.

\- Shaina, Minos. Felicidades por su unión. – dijo – Como Diosa Patrona del Sagrado Matrimonio, estoy facultada para concederles un deseo como regalo de bodas.

Shaina se abrazó a Minos quien solo asintió. Se suponía que todo ese relajito se resumía en esta sencilla contestación y su aceptación por parte de Zeus.

Shaina se separó un poco de Minos pero no le soltó la mano.

\- Mi señora… - dijo – Quisiera que pudiera abolir la ley celestial que dice que dos miembros de la elite de guerreros de dioses antagónicos no pueden tener una relación sentimental sin que alguno de ellos tenga que ser removido de su cargo. Por favor.

Hera sonrió y volteó hacia donde estaba su esposo. Zeus no estaba muy contento que digamos. Ahora ya sabía hacia donde iba esto y no había forma de negarse a esa petición sin tener que dar explicaciones estúpidas y quedar humillado ante sus hermanos. No cabía duda que su mujer era muy astuta. Se cruzó de brazos y asintió.

Hera volteó sonriendo hacia la pareja.

\- Concedido – dijo – Y ahora, pasemos al salón para brindar por la feliz pareja.

Shaina y Minos se unieron en un feliz abrazo mientras que en la parte de atrás la mesa de los dioses era un caos: Hermes, Dionisio y Hefestos enfrascados en un debate del por qué estuvo bien y estuvo mal la ceremonia. Afrodita y Deméter felices de que su plan saliera bien chismeando y viboreando el vestido de la novia. Poseidón pidiendo a Anteros pusiera al tanto a su padre para que dejara de molestarlos mientras mensajeaba ciertas instrucciones a Sorrento, Artemisa y Apolo apostando por quien iniciaría la discusión, Artemisa decía que Hades y Apolo que Athena. Athena se levantó deprisa para hablar con Hades lo que hizo perder a Artemisa.

Al escuchar el escándalo de la mesa, Zeus que no se había movido de su lugar mientras su esposa regresaba a su lado, dio un golpe en la mesa con su puño haciendo que todos hicieran silencio esperando nuevas órdenes.

\- Athena, Hades, unas palabras en privado por favor – dijo Zeus muy serio.

Perséfone, Hera, Eros fueron a felicitar a la pareja lo que Zeus aprovechó para caminar unos metros con Su hermano y su hija alejándose de la familia.

\- No quiero que comiencen a discutir por esto. – dijo finalmente – Acaban de firmar una tregua y ahora se aguantan.

\- Pero padre! No te das cuenta que todo fue confabulado por Hades para debilitar mis filas? – dijo Athena

\- Que yo hice qué? Por medio de que brujerías me estas invalidando a mi juez más poderoso? – reclamó Hades– Ese documento debe ser invalidado de inmediato!

Zeus suspiró.

\- Saben que no se puede invalidar ese documento solo por sus tonterías. – dijo – He esperado este momento de tregua desde hace más de 2000 años porque o se están quietos o les doy su estate quieto a los dos! Ya me tienen harto!

Ni Hades ni Athena dijeron palabra.

\- El documento que firmaron es válido con ellos juntos o separados. Ustedes firmaron no hace ni media hora y se joden, me oyeron?

\- Si – dijeron al unísono

\- Ahora bien… Yo no estaba al tanto de lo que Hera planeó junto con los Romeo y Julieta de ahí enfrente – dijo – Pero estoy seguro que ninguno de los dos creyó estarlos traicionando al hacerlo y simplemente aprovecharon el momento, así que no quiero enterarme que fueron castigados, cesados, reganados, omitidos, corrido, o eliminados de alguna forma por el acto de amor que acaban de cometer.

\- Pero… - comenzó a decir Athena

Zeus le paró el alto.

\- Athena. Tu eres la primera en proclamar el amor que se profesan los humanos y los defiendes por ello. Dices que ese amor es el que nos separa a los dioses de los humanos.

\- Si pero…

\- Pero nada. Ahí tienes un ejemplo de dos humanos enamorados que se atrevieron a desafiar a los dioses, con ayuda de otros dioses claro. – Aclaro Zeus – Ensénale a Hades, quien obviamente esta igual o más impactado que tú, que tú tienes razón y el amor triunfa sobre todo. Eres la diosa de la sabiduría. Si no puedes entenderlo quedare muy desilusionado.

Athena tuvo que admitir que lo que decía era cierto. Shion se lo había dicho meses atrás. La guerra acabaría cuando el amor triunfara.

\- Ahora bien. – continuo Zeus – Esos dos ahora tienen la protección de toda la liga de diosas feministas del olimpo, por tanto, les sugiero que lleven la fiesta en paz o ellas se les echaran encima y créanme, ustedes no quieren eso.

Ambos asintieron. Definitivamente no querían una pelea con Hera o Deméter o Afrodita y menos las tres juntas.

\- Athena… ve a disfrutar del coctel y a tranquilizar a tu gente que se le ve bastante inquieta. – ordenó Zeus

Athena no tuvo más que obedecer.

\- Por qué diantres sigues protegiendo a esa escuincla? – reclamó Hades

\- Esta vez ella no tuvo nada que ver con esto – dijo Zeus muy serio – Ve y reclámale a tu hermana.

\- Cuál de las dos? Hera o Pandora? – preguntó ofuscado.

\- A las dos. Y de paso a tu esposa que también está metida hasta las patitas en esto. – dijo sonriendo a ver a Hades enfadado con alguien que no era él. – Oh vamos! No es como si fuera el fin del mundo.

\- No lo es! Los iba a dejar que anduvieran de novios hasta que se aburrieran pero no que se casaran! – reclamó Hades.

\- Jajaja hermano, eres más idiota de lo que recordaba. Esos dos ya estaban casados mucho antes de esta ceremonia. – dijo Zeus burlándose de la incomodidad de su hermano – Se te olvida que yo lo se casi todo y tengo mis informantes en todos lados.

\- Que esos dos qué? – gritó Hades

\- Déjalos en paz. – sentencio Zeus – Y ahora volvamos que quiero probar la champaña.

Hera llego y se agarró del brazo de su esposo quien se encamino con ella hacia el salón donde sería el brindis dejando a Hades con su coraje.

Perséfone llego e hizo lo mismo que Hera, pero Hades le quitó el brazo.

\- Tú! Conspiraste contra mí! – la acusó

\- Yo? A qué hora? – dijo con su voz más inocente.

\- El día de… de…

\- Aja?

\- Qué carajo me hiciste firmar mujer? Habla! – gritó Hades

\- Uy que carácter! – dijo metiendo mano en su pequeño bolso de mano – Aquí traigo una copia - dijo dándole los documentos a su esposo.

Hades leyó el primero. Era la anuencia por escrito de su consentimiento para que Minos se casara con Shaina sin afectar sus beneficios como espectro y juez del inframundo. La miró incrédulo y furioso. La segunda era el perdón por escrito de Milo para que pudiera salir del inframundo. Hades quería en este punto su estrangular a su esposa.

\- Y dame las llaves de su departamento de los muchachos – ordenó Perséfone

\- Que que?

\- No te hagas tonto. – dijo Perséfone – El departamento que me mandaste decorar para ellos. Es su regalo y se los voy a dar.

\- Claro que no! Después de lo que me hicieron?

\- Ello no te hicieron nada y además, Poseidón me dijo que este condo fue comprado con el dinero que le confiscaste a Ares así que ni siquiera es regalo tuyo. – dijo extendiendo la mano mientras Hades sacaba las llaves de su bolsillo a regañadientes – Minos no va a dejar de ser Minos, así que deja de lloriquear. Velo por este lado, no perdiste un hijo pero ganaste una hija.

Hades murmuro mil y un maldiciones antes de tranquilizarse y darle el brazo a su esposa. Ya se la cobraría algún día a Minos.

El fotógrafo del lugar comenzó a tomar las fotografías a los novios con todos los presentes (que quisieron hacerlo claro). Como no había oportunidad de hablar mientras esto sucedía, todos pusieron sus mejores caras esperando agarrarlos separados más adelante en el brindis.

Cuando Perséfone pasó junto a Samira, le entrego la copia de la hoja del perdón de su esposo y Samira sonrió asintiendo agradecida. Durante ese tiempo en el que estuvieron en comunicación para la planeación de la fiesta, Perséfone le dijo que haría todo lo posible por liberarlo y había cumplido.

Milo, evadió momentaneamente la fotografía obligatoria y se dirigió a donde Samira dejando a Camus con los novios.

\- Habibe! – dijo Abriéndole los brazos a un Milo nada contento.

No únicamente había ayudado a Shaina a hacer todo eso a espaldas de todo el mundo sino que estaba arrobadora con su vestido de encaje color palo de rosa que le llegaba a los tobillos, era de manga larga y cuello de ojal, ocultaba absolutamente todo, y solo un listón debajo del busto dejaba ver su pancita de embarazada…El único inconveniente para Milo era que no estaba usando su Hijab! Una sola banda de satín ocultaba sus orejas dejando su cabello suelto cayéndole al frente. Estaba demasiado atractiva y a Milo no le estaba gustando nada que así fuera.

Samira lo abrazó pero él no correspondió al abrazo. Samira lo miró interrogante.

\- Que sucede Habibe? Te extrañé mucho sabias?

\- Si como no – dijo Milo encabronado tomándola suavemente del brazo para alejarla un poco de la gente – Me puedes decir a que se debe el cambio? Porque ciertamente no fue por mí.

\- Cambio? Cual Cambio? Habibe me estas asustando… - dijo Samira

\- Por qué no estas usando tu velo? A quien estas queriendo impresionar?

Samira dio un paso atrás. El tono celoso de Milo le dio miedo.

\- Yo… solo quería adaptarme a tu sociedad… no creí que te molestara…

\- Molestarme? No. No me molesta si eso es lo que tú quieres. Solo me extraña que sea cuando tu marido está ausente. – dijo Milo en tono acusatorio

\- Milo! No me gusta lo que estas insinuando! – dijo Samira comenzando a enojarse

\- Y para colmo, Ayudas a la víbora a planear su boda sin el consentimiento de Shion o de Athena… Puedes decirme como carambas daré la cara ante ellos?

Samira contó hasta 20 antes de contestar.

\- A ver a ver… tú me diste libertad de manejar Al Alkrab & Co sí o no?

\- Si

\- Y la compañía fue contratada para hacer la fiesta de compromiso de Shaina y Minos por medio de Michael.

\- Ok pero…

\- Y cuando la señora Hera hizo el pequeño cambio de planes, fui invitada a participar de su secreto por la misma Shaina. Sabes lo que significa para mi tener una amiga en un lugar donde no hay muchas mujeres, que siempre está al pendiente de mí y que incluso me ha acompañado al médico?

La expresión facial de Milo se suavizó un poco.

\- Eso no me lo habías dicho.

\- Sí. Pequeñas cosas han cambiado mientras tú no estás, pero a todos les consta que lo hago desde dentro de mi hogar excepto cuando tengo que salir de compras o al médico y ella me lleva. - dijo casi llorando de coraje – Si tú no has estado conmigo es porque te han castigado por no-se-que-tantas-cosas y yo tengo que apoyarme en alguien. Y ella no me dijo que me quitara el velo. Eso fue decisión mía!

Milo comenzó a sentirse fatal. Todo lo que Samira decía era verdad. Él bebe comenzó a patear y ella tuvo que tomarse el vientre para no caer. Milo se preocupó y la llevo a la silla más cercana.

\- Te sientes mal? Que te duele? Dime! Fue mi culpa verdad? – Milo cayó de rodillas para abrazar a Samira. – Perdóname. Olvide decirte que soy muy celoso y tú te ves demasiado hermosa y si así estarás mientras yo no esté no voy a poder estar tranquilo nunca más. Bebe… no te enojes. Te prometo que ya no voy a decirle nada a tu mami pero no la lastimes.

Samira sonrió. El cabeza hueca de Milo obviamente no entendía lo que le estaba pasando.

\- Tontito. Él bebe solo me está pateando y eso me saca de control. – dijo – Quieres sentirlo?

\- Puedo?

\- Claro que sí. Quítate tu guante. – dijo Samira mientras identificaba el lugar de las pataditas

Milo obedeció y Samira le tomó la mano. Él bebe comenzó a patear más fuerte y Milo pudo sentirlo perfectamente.

\- Es muy fuerte – dijo Admirado

\- Si lo es. Y últimamente muy inquieto. Sammy me ayudo a calmarlo la última vez.

\- Sammy? Creí que no se llevaban bien…

\- Es otra de las cosas que han cambiado un poco- dijo Samira en tono dulce – Comienza a aceptarme poco a poco.

Milo retiró su mano y beso a Samira en los labios no importándole que a ella no le gustaran las demostraciones en público. Se había portado como un patán y sabía que así por lo menos podría suavizar su castigo.

Samira inmediatamente cayó bajo los encantos de su esposo y no pudo seguir reclamándole nada. Cuando Milo la soltó sus ojos brillaban y tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Y que te parece como quedo el lugar? – le preguntó Samira – Quedo bien la fiesta verdad?

\- Todo está hermoso Pedhí Mou. Bosh te ayudo?

\- Si de hecho… Él se va a hacer cargo de aquí en adelante – dijo – Shaina dijo que tenía que portarme como invitada.

\- Y tiene razón – dijo Milo poniéndose su guante y dándole el brazo a su esposo.

\- Y te digo algo más? – preguntó Samira

\- Más Sorpresas?

\- Sí. La ganancia de la compañía fue del 100% sobre el costo. – dijo Samira orgullosa – No está mal para mi primera vez.

Milo sonrió.

\- No preciosa. Lo hiciste muy bien - dijo sonriéndole y escoltándola hacia los novios para tomarse la foto del recuerdo con los novios

* * *

Kanon terminó de tomarse la foto con los novios y DM. Shura, quien ya se había tomado también la foto, corrió para interceptarlo.

\- No me digas no me digas… - dijo Kanon – No puedes creer la boda bla bla bla

\- Jajaja Te falló – dijo Shura – Que sea muy feliz y así le bajen el pinche genio!

\- Entonces?

\- Kanon! Con un carajo majo! Dijiste que no se te olvidaría! – dijo Shura dándole un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro

\- Ouch! Por qué tanta prisa cabrito cabron cabrito?

\- Porque me la quiero traer a fin de mes! – dijo Shura – Y si no me consigues eso que dijiste no podré hacerlo.

Kanon tronó la boca. Otro méndigo dorado enamorado hasta los cuernos. Solo esperaba que no se volviera epidemia.

\- Bueno ya! Has visto a Thetis?

\- La única rubia aparte de Junet y Mayura?

\- Si

Shura dio un rápido vistazo.

\- A tus 6 en un putivestido azul cielo. – dijo

Kanon volteó y se dio cuenta que Thetis discutía con Aiacos en un rincón así que fue hacia allá.

\- Cómo pudiste hacerme esto Aiacos? – gritaba Thes enojada pateando con sus estiletes azules.

\- Yo que te hice? – reclamo el chico riéndose por dentro. Sabía que esta discusión iba a llegar tarde o temprano.

\- Me engañaste! Me hiciste crear ese fabuloso vestido para que se lo pusiera esa odiosa víbora de cascabel! – volvió a gritar – De haberlo sabido nunca lo hubiera hecho!

\- Momento. Yo te dije que era para unos amigos… No te mentí. – aclaró Aiacos

\- Si pero no me esperaba que fuera para esa! Esto no se va a quedar así! – dijo

Aiacos quien se encogió de hombros mientras veía venir de frente a Kanon.

\- Bah! Ahí tienes a tu príncipe azul. Cuando se te baje la histeria, me buscas. – dijo dándose la media vuelta yendo a buscar a Rada.

\- Lo siento. Interrumpí algo interesante? – dijo Kanon llegando junto a ella sonriendo pero a Thes no se le había bajado el coraje, por lo que poco le importaron sus planes para impresionarlo.

\- Y a ti que carajos te importa? – le dijo volteándose – A ti te importo menos que a nadie en el mundo!

Kanon se puso muy serio.

\- Eso no es cierto. – dijo viéndola a los ojos– Y que carajos traes puesto? Como pudo Julián dejarte venir vestida así?

Thes alzo su barbilla orgullosa

\- Es uno de mis modelos favoritos. – dijo desafiante

Kanon no pudo menos que admirar que el vestido de Thes le quedaba muy bien, pero la tela de encaje azul cielo con forro de satín, le llegaba varios centímetros arriba de la rodilla y el escote casi le llegaba al ombligo. Ciertamente Thes había crecido, pero esto no fue particularmente del gusto de Kanon.

\- Pareces una callejera. – dijo Kanon en tono seco –Eso es lo que has aprendido estos años en Paris?

\- Ja! Como si a ti no te gustaran de ese tipo – dijo Thes aun enojada cruzándose de brazos haciendo que involuntariamente su escote revelara un poco mas de carne.

Kanon suspiro.

\- Thes. Vine por lo que te pedí. No quiero pelear contigo. Después puedes hacer lo que tú quieras.

Thes lo sacó y se lo dio en silencio y se dio la media vuelta. No estaba de humor para discutir con él.

\- Thes!

\- Desaparece de mi vista antes de que me arrepienta de dártela o te acuse con Julián! – le dijo sin voltear

Kanon no entendía su actitud pero estaba algo preocupado por su vestido tan revelador. Cualquiera podría aprovecharse de ella. Sobre todo porque la mayoría de los presentes eran hombres y muy pocos tendrían los escrúpulos para ignorarla.

\- Mejor dejo que se calme y regreso a hablar con ella – dijo Kanon regresando donde Shura quien ya lo esperaba ansioso.

* * *

Al terminar de tomarse la foto con los novios DM volteo para buscar a Afro. Sabía que no iba a estar nada contento y necesitaba tranquilizarlo. Lo encontró platicando o más bien, alegando con Aioros acerca de la ceremonia. No se percató que a escasos metros, una figura vestida de negro lo observaba.

\- Señorita Pandora, quiero hablar con Minos – dijo Radamanthys – Puedo dejarla sola unos minutos?

\- Ve. No estoy de humor para enfrentarme a él. – dijo muy seria.

DM comenzó a bromear con Afro y Aioros para quitarle el mal humor a su mejor amigo, mientras ella al ver su sonrisa recordaba la última vez que lo había visto:

 _Flashback_

Pandora guió a DM por el pasillo que daba a su habitación nuevamente. Su gran mano envolvía la suya. La manera que tenía de asirla era tan ligera y cálida que, de alguna manera sutil pero física, la hacía sentir que estaba a sus órdenes.

No quería pensar en lo mucho que a su cuerpo le gustaba el de él. Cómo sus órdenes conseguían que se le acelerara el pulso y notara calor en el sexo. No quería reconocer la batalla mental que seguía librando a cada momento. Si pensaba en eso quizá lo pararía todo. Era mejor seguir adelante. Entregarse, como había dicho él. O, al menos, intentarlo. Le gustaba demasiado para pararlo. Sabía que se encontraba en una especie extraña de negación. Fingía que esto era solo una perversión para vengarse de su hermano, que no significaba nada más, ni de ella, ni del modo en que DM la hacía sentir.

\- Sí, no será más que sexo y ya – se dijo a si misma - Una respuesta puramente física. No tiene por qué tener sentido

Su dormitorio estaba iluminado con una luz tenue procedente de una lamparita colocada sobre la cómoda, que proyectaba una luz dorada sobre la gran cama.

Él se volvió y la miró. A tan corta distancia ella se dio cuenta realmente de su gran tamaño y altura y de la amplitud de su pecho. Bajó la vista a los músculos de sus brazos. ¿Qué tenían que le hacían parecer algo malvado y erótico a la vez?

Él le levantó la barbilla y la sujetó con la mano con firmeza, para que supiera que estaba allí, que él era el que estaba al mando. De eso no había duda. Ella se dio cuenta de que, salvando las distancias, él era el primer hombre que conocía y que controlaba más que ella. Tal vez se debiera a esto la atracción descontrolada que sentía por él, así como su habilidad para entregarse.

Entonces la embargó una sensación de miedo y de resentimiento.

\- Pandora, necesito que te concentres. Que estés aquí conmigo. – le dijo

Ella miró esos penetrantes ojos azules y asintió.

DM entrecerró los ojos, estudiándola. Sí, ahora sí estaba ahí.

Bajó la mano, retrocedió un poco y ella pensó que le diría que se desnudara, como hizo horas antes. El corazón le martilleaba y sentía una oleada de nerviosismo ante la expectativa y el esfuerzo por no pensar en nada y resistirse a diseccionar lo que estaba pasando.

Sin decir nada, se acercó a ella y empezó a desnudarla suavemente y muy despacio; ella temblaba al notar sus manos. Su mente empezaba a ponerse en blanco; no podía hacer nada al respecto. No recordaba qué era lo que había estado pensando momentos antes.

DM le pasó las manos por los brazos al bajarle la parte de arriba de su vestido por los hombros.

\- Tienes una piel preciosa. – susurro DM - Me encanta su palidez.

Le pasó los dedos por el hombro y el placer la recorrió como si fuera una corriente que le electrizaba las venas. ¡Y eso que solamente le tocaba un hombro!

La ayudó a descalzarle los zapatos negros de tacón y luego le bajo el vestido por las caderas. Se quedó sin nada salvo su sostén y las pantis de encaje rosa.

Se quedó sin nada salvo el poder de su deseo.

\- Ah! me encanta que lleves puestas estas cosas tan inocentes para verme. El encaje queda precioso en tu piel, pero tendré que quitártelo también.

Pandora ya lo esperaba pero le chocó de todas formas. Se quedó paralizada.

\- Venga, Pandora. Ya te he tocado por todo el cuerpo. Y es un cuerpo estupendo.

\- Es que… no sé… me noto sin aire. Como si no supiera qué esperar, aunque ya lo sé, hasta cierto punto, claro. – dijo muy seria

\- Tienes que deshacerte de las expectativas. Eso forma parte de ceder el control.

\- Sí lo entiendo, pero no sé cómo. – confeso

\- Tal vez necesites distraerte un poco.

DM sonrió sin tener ni idea de cómo la hacía sentir cuando le sonreía. O quizá sí.

Volvió a tocarla y Pandora ya no pudo pensar con claridad. Las manos de DM recorrían sus brazos y sus caderas. Las pasó por detrás y le sujetó el trasero, suavemente primero, y luego la atrajo hacia sí. Ella notó su sólida erección en el vientre a través de tela de sus pantalones.

Pandora noto la calidez de su aliento justo al lado de su oreja, mientras le susurró:

\- Entrégate a mí. Cuidaré de ti, te lo prometo.

De alguna manera Pandora sabía que el cumpliría esa promesa. Había algo en el tono suave pero ronco de su voz, en sus manos sobre ella, que la hacían perderse, que le fundían las extremidades con el calor del deseo.

Ella se quedó completamente inmóvil mientras sus manos subían por la espalda y le desabrochaban el sostén notando el suave algodón de su camiseta cuando cayó el sujetador al suelo y él la atrajo hacia su pecho. Se le endurecieron los pezones de inmediato. Gimió suavemente.

\- Ah, muy bien. Buena chica.

Ella se estremeció al oír las palabras que siempre le llegaban tanto. Eran una especie de afrodisíaco. Y cuando él le bajó la ropa interior de encaje por las caderas, el temblor se transformó en una sacudida brusca.

DM subió la mano para acariciarle la nuca y ese pequeño movimiento la llevó al extremo. Se esfumaron todos los pensamientos de su mente, salvo por una palabra que quería decirle una y otra vez.

\- Lo noto, sabes? - le murmuró él al oído- . Noto cómo te entregas a mí. Es como si tu cuerpo fuera más ligero, ¿verdad? Tu mente está callada. Así es exactamente como quiero que estés, te has entregado tan fácilmente… Hoy va a ser una buena noche.

Se quedó ahí de pie a su lado, acariciándole el pelo con una mano mientras con la otra le apretaba la nuca hasta que empezó a ser incómodo. Pero ella se sumía cada vez más en ese lugar donde todo estaba en silencio y en una tranquilidad extraña junto con un deseo exquisito. No dejaba de estremecerse.

\- Por favor, DM - susurró.

\- Por favor, ¿qué? – dijo con una sonrisa

\- Por favor, tócame.

DM soltó una carcajada. La tenia justo donde quería.

\- Claro que lo haré.

Le hundió la mano en su cabello, lo enrolló alrededor del puño y le tiró la cabeza hacia atrás. Ella no intentó zafarse, aunque le dolía un poco. Era suficiente para demostrarle que estaba en sus manos, si bien parte de ella se estaba alarmando un poco.

Una vocecita al fondo de su cabeza le decía que lo dejara y echara a correr o gritara pidiendo ayuda pero el placer y las ganas de complacerle podían más.

DM se inclinó para besarle el cuello y ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, hacia sus manos. Pandora notaba su sexo húmedo y caliente. Como si él supiera exactamente lo que necesitaba, deslizó la mano entre sus muslos.

\- Ábrete para mí.

Ella separó las piernas y sus dedos se introdujeron entre los húmedos pliegues. Él extrajo la mano y la embargó la decepción. Sin embargo, no dijo nada y se dejó llevar hasta los pies de la cama. Él la acercó al borde y ella se sentó. A la espera, observando cómo él se quitaba la camiseta por la cabeza. Se le contrajo el sexo al ver los músculos de su estómago, su torso, sus brazos. Sus pezones eran oscuros en comparación con el resto. Quería tocarlos y poner ahí su boca, pero sus manos permanecieron quietas.

\- Eres muy buena - le dijo, retrocediendo un poco para echarle una mirada evaluadora - Estás aquí sentada, esperándome sin que te diga nada. Perfecta, como una muñeca. Estás hecha para esto, Pandora.

Ella apenas podía asimilar lo que le decía. No quería pensar en lo que le estaba pasando. Simplemente quería hacerlo y listo. Él se arrodilló en el suelo frente a ella, le separó las piernas y se colocó entre ellas. Pandora notaba la dureza de sus pantalones en las pantorrillas.

\- Échate un poco hacia atrás pero apóyate sobre los codos. - Ella hizo lo que le pedía - Bien. Quédate justo así. Quiero que me mires. No cierres los ojos, ¿me oyes?

\- Sí.

El deseo era como lava fundida que se le filtraba por las extremidades y las venas. Y cuando él usó las dos manos para separarle los labios, se notó empapada. Le separó más las piernas hasta que se mostró complemente abierta a él. Se sintió lasciva y hermosa. Mientras le miraba, DM levantó una mano, se introdujo dos dedos en la boca y los succionó. Ella gimió. Apenas podía estarse quieta.

\- Mmm, ¿te gusta?

\- Sí - susurró puesto que casi no podía hablar.

Él sonrió y usó esos mismos dedos para tantear los labios de su sexo. Frotó la abertura y ella pensó que perdería la cabeza si no la penetraba pronto. El placer le provocaba dolor.

\- DM, voy a correrme. Por favor…

\- Todavía no. ¿El dolor lo mejora? – preguntó

\- Sí… lo mejora. Sí. ¡Tengo que correrme!

\- Contenlo. Hazlo. Dime que lo harás.

Le dio otro pellizco, esta vez más castigador aún, que superó el nivel en el cual el dolor se convertía en placer.

\- Lo haré - dijo entrecortadamente - Me aguantaré.

Se contoneaba entera pero no le importaba. Sus manos seguían tocándola, notaba sus dedos dentro. Con el pulgar le frotaba y le presionaba el clítoris. Con la otra mano le pellizcaba una nalga y el muslo. Dolía pero, a la vez, era algo bueno de un modo indescriptible. Estaba sumida en todas esas sensaciones.

\- Eres muy buena, Pandora. Eres tan hermosa. Quiero ver cómo te corres ahora… por mí.

Él le introdujo los dedos con fuerza y al mismo tiempo le pellizcó en la cara interior del muslo para que el dolor guiara el clímax y entonces llegó al orgasmo y miles de estrellas estallaron en su cabeza, lanzándola al espacio. Jadeó para coger algo de aire; tenía un nudo en la garganta.

Cayó en la cama, cegada y entre temblores. Él la acompañó: subió a la cama y la colocó en su regazo. Le dio la vuelta y mientras las últimas oleadas del clímax la sacudían, empezó a azotarla con la palma de la mano.

Su mano era como fuego en la piel que la abrasaba con cada azote. Pero también sentía placer y de repente se vio levantándose al encuentro de su mano. Oía el eco del contacto de la piel sobre la piel como si proviniera de algún sitio más lejano. Oía el sonido de su respiración entrecortada. Era como si solamente existiera eso; bueno, eso y el bulto a través de sus pantalones que notaba en el vientre. Y el olor a hombre.

Él la azotó más duro y más rápido. Con el otro brazo le rodeó la cintura para sujetarla con firmeza; para mantenerla a salvo. El dolor era placer en sí mismo, ya no había línea divisoria. Casi sentía que podía volver a correrse, solo con eso.

\- Buena chica. Lo resistes bien.

Pandora no sabía por qué le alegraba tanto oírle decir esas cosas. Apenas podía pensar en nada. Estaba en blanco.

Quería que le hiciera el amor. Necesitaba que lo hiciera.

\- DM… - dijo en voz baja y entrecortada.

\- Sí?

\- Llegaras al final conmigo? Me lo mostraras todo? Porque necesito que lo hagas.

Él sonrió

\- Sí, te lo haré con gusto y con fuerza. Puede que incluso te azote mientras lo haga. Y tú te correrás otra vez para mí.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa algo vaga y le miró con unos ojos brillantes.

Él le pasó un brazo por la esbelta cintura y la colocó en medio de la cama. Le separó los muslos con las rodillas y ella apoyó las piernas sobre las suyas. Pandora tenía una piel tan fina que apenas podía resistirse. Y con los muslos separados, podía verle el sexo, esa hermosa piel rosada: húmeda, resplandeciente, hinchada. Con la otra mano le apresó las muñecas y le subió los brazos por encima de la cabeza; ella se dejó hacer. Ahora ya no forcejeaba y saber que se estaba entregando a él era algo que iba más allá de la excitación habitual del intercambio de poder. Con esta mujer notaba que había algo más pero ahora no podía pensar en eso. No, necesitaba hundirse en ella y lo hizo de una embestida y sin pensar en más.

Ella dio un grito ahogado por el pequeño dolor que sintió. Después de todo, era su primera vez. DM gimió. El placer era una sensación caliente que le hacía latir la entrepierna. En su interior encontró un cálido refugio de un goce indescriptible.

\- Estás tan tersa, tan húmeda. Tengo que moverme…

\- Sí.

DM empezó a moverse, contoneando las caderas. Ella tenía la mirada fija en él, aunque sus ojos estaban medio cerrados y respiraba entre jadeos. Volvía a tener las mejillas encendidas y los pezones cada vez más duros y oscuros. Él se inclinó y apresó uno entre sus labios.

Succionó un poco más ese dulce botón y le dio un mordisquito. Él se apartó un poco.

\- Duele?

\- Sí

\- Y te gusta?

\- Oh sí!.

Inclinó la cabeza y se llevó el otro pezón a la boca, empleando los dientes para rozar su piel, que luego mordió.

Ella levantó las caderas hacia las suyas y empujaba con los brazos las manos con las que él le asía con fuerza las muñecas. Pero no forcejeaba para zafarse de él; se contoneaba de placer. El mismo placer que le embargaba a él mientras la penetraba. Su sexo lo acogía como un guante, cada vez más ajustado; supo que ella volvería a correrse.

Se retiró para mirarla; tenía que verla bien. Tenía el ceño fruncido y los labios entreabiertos de placer. Era demasiado hermosa. Todo su cuerpo se estremecía del goce.

Tuvo que detenerse en ese momento; el placer latía con fuerza en su interior.

\- Pandora, ¿te gusta?

\- Sí, me gusta. Me encanta. Necesito más.

DM estaba tan excitado que apenas podía controlarse.

Le soltó los brazos con los que ella le rodeó inmediatamente. Entonces empezó a moverse otra vez marcando un ritmo frenético. Ella se entregaba a él sin reservas. Ambos empezaron a jadear, a quedarse sin aire.

Su cuerpo entero se tensó, notó unos espasmos en el sexo, que se ceñía alrededor de él. Ella gritó su nombre una y otra vez mientras se corría.

Él se detuvo y se contuvo; quería seguir haciéndole el amor todo lo que pudiera. El sexo era demasiado bueno para parar ahora. La embistió una y otra vez. Ella temblaba mientras su sexo acogía su miembro como una especie de puño aterciopelado. El calor y la humedad eran increíbles. El placer le sobrevino como un mazo y quedó cegado por el orgasmo. Sin embargo, siguió embistiéndola.

\- Tengo que hacerte el amor como si fuera la última vez!

Le daba vueltas la cabeza. Eran solo piel y sudor; notaba el olor a sexo por doquier mientras caía encima de ella.

Era muy consciente del cuerpo que tenía debajo. Notaba sus senos suaves contra el pecho; su vientre, una superficie plana y sedosa, en contacto con el suyo. Tenía la piel como la porcelana; era la única manera que se le ocurría para describirla. También la notaba cálida, viva. Y su pelo… había mechones negros por todos lados. Sumergió una mano en esas espirales sedosas e inspiró su olor; el olor a ella.

A DM le latía el corazón con fuerza, salvaje como la melena de ella, esparcida sobre la almohada. Pero era por algo más que el pulso acelerado por el esfuerzo. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

Pandora estaba exhausta. Notaba una calidez muy agradable por dentro, en el vientre, en las extremidades y también en la cabeza… y en el corazón.

 ** _Fin del flashback_**

DM aspiró el aire y cerró los ojos. Un aroma familiar llego a sus fosas nasales. Sintió la mirada pero no volteó. Apretó todos los músculos de su cuerpo para no hacerlo. El ya no estaba en el inframundo. Estaba fuera de su hechizo. Había miles de mujeres que necesitaban ser conquistadas por él y no se iba a detener por la loca pelinegra hermana de Hades.

Radamanthys regresó a escoltarla al salón ofreciéndole su brazo. Pandora lo tomó y cambiando impresiones sobre lo que estaba pasando caminaron hacia allá.

Forzosamente tenían que pasar por donde estaban los tres amigos. Aphrodite estaba contando alguna anécdota graciosa e hizo un ademan con las manos que golpeó sin querer uno de los hombros de Pandora que iba pasando, haciendo que trastabillara con los tacones. Aunque pudo mantener el equilibrio gracias a ir del brazo de Radamanthys, otros brazos fuertes la sostuvieron. Levanto la mirada y DM la tenía sostenida de las manos enguantadas.

\- Le pido disculpas a nombre de mi amigo Milady – dijo DM sonriendo – Es bastante… torpe cuando se lo propone

Aphrodite volteo a verlo con resentimiento, pero vio divertido la escena. Pandora por un momento no respondió y poniendo su voz más neutra posible respondió:

\- No lo dudo. Acepto sus disculpas.

\- Buena chica – Dijo DM soltando sus manos sabiendo muy bien el efecto que tendrían en ella.

Pandora aspiró profundo y lo miró con odio urgiendo a Radamanthys a continuar su camino. DM sonrió y regresó con sus amigos. Sí. Seguía teniendo el mismo control sobre ella que tiempo atrás.

* * *

Shaina y Minos pudieron escabullirse entre los reclamos de sus amigos y las felicitaciones de los otros amigos rumbo al salón. Los dioses invitados seguían cacareando como gallinas viejas y curiosamente los guerreros de cada uno completamente divididos: De un lado los de Athena, de otro lado los de Hades, de otro los de Poseidón, los Ángeles de Zeus en otro lado…

\- Shaina! Shaina! Shaina! Shaina! Shaina! Shaina! Shaina! – gritaron dos vocecillas conocidas por ambos

Voltearon y Vehu y Jeli vestidos en trajes de vestir blancos corrían a abrazarla.

\- Vehu! Jeli! Vinieron! – dijo Shaina abriendo los brazos para abrazarlos a los dos al mismo tiempo.

\- Hey! – Reclamó Minos bromeando al ver que la abrazaban y le hacían toda clase de mimos.

\- Felicidades! – dijo Vehu

\- Sabíamos que lo lograrían! – dijo Jeli

\- Aunque había apuestas entre el personal del hotel que decía que Minos no llegaría – dijo Vehu

\- Pero nosotros apostamos a que sí! – afirmo Jeli

\- Así que ganamos mucho dinero!

\- Pero no se lo digan a Zeus o nos corre!

Shaina estaba muy feliz. Esos angelitos habían sido unos guardianes muy feroces mientras estuvo en el hotel y de no haber sido por ellos, Shaina y Minos nunca hubieran llegado hasta ahí.

\- Chamacos locos! Me da mucho gusto que estén aquí! – dijo Shaina

\- A mí no! – bromeó Minos – No me van a seguir a mi Luna de Miel verdad?

\- Jajaja noooo!

\- Fes nos regresara hoy mismo

\- No que tengamos mucho que hacer

\- No han llegado señoritas decentes por allá

\- Bueno si pero no como clientas

\- Eso es cierto

Shaina solo sonreía. No se les quitaba lo parlanchines.

\- Supe que conocieron a mi amiga – dijo

\- Si! Marín…

\- Pero a ella no teníamos nada que cuidarle

\- Cállate zopenco! – dijo Vehu dándole un coscorrón a Jeli

\- Ya la saludaron? Se quedó en el jardín – dijo Shaina

\- No la hemos visto!

\- Vamos a buscarla?

\- Siiiiiiiiii

Ambos chicos corrieron hacia el jardín y el DJ que habían contratado para amenizar la velada comenzó a tocar una canción. Minos la condujo a la pista sin importarle que solo había dos o tres personas en el lugar. Lo hubiera hecho igual si no hubiera habido nadie, o si estuviera repleto el lugar.

Shaina se dejó llevar y le echo los brazos al cuello.

 _Cierra los ojos  
Dame tu mano, querido  
¿Sientes mi corazón palpitar?  
¿Entiendes?  
¿Sientes lo mismo?  
¿O solo estoy soñando?  
¿Está esto quemando una llama eterna? _

\- En serio nos vamos a ir de Luna de Miel? – preguntó Shaina

\- No creo. Yo estoy esperando a que estalle la bomba de mi lado – dijo Minos – Pero de que no vas a morir virgen eso puedes jurarlo.

 _Yo creo  
Que está destinado a ser, querido  
Te veo cuando estás durmiendo  
Me perteneces a mí  
¿Sientes lo mismo?  
¿O solo estoy soñando?  
¿O está esto quemando (quemando) una llama eterna? _

Shaina lo miro con algo que Minos identificaba como deseo en los ojos. Ella también estaba apenas aguantando. Ya había sido demasiado tiempo.

\- Disfrutaste torturándome todos estos días? – preguntó Minos

\- No, pero disfruté hacer el calendario – dijo Shaina

\- Harás uno cada año para mí?

\- Depende de cómo te portes

 _Di mi nombre  
El sol brilla a través de la lluvia  
Toda una vida tan sola  
Y después tu vienes y acabas el dolor  
No quiero perder este sentimiento _

\- Por qué los trajes de Endimión y Serenity? Creí que no te gustaba el cosplay – preguntó Shaina

\- No es cosplay o te hubiera puesto peluca Jajaja – dijo Minos – Pero la leyenda es real. Aunque no como la ponen ahí.

\- Sí, pero Selene vivió para siempre, y Endimión si envejeció y murió – dijo Shaina – al menos eso es la leyenda que conozco y ahora que lo pienso tienes razón. Así será con nosotros verdad?

Minos no contestó y solo la jaló más contra su pecho. No tenía por qué desmentirla en ese momento.

 _Di mi nombre  
El sol brilla a través de la lluvia  
Toda una vida tan sola  
Y después tu vienes y acabas el dolor  
No quiero perder este sentimiento_

\- Por cierto… no quise decir nada en la ceremonia pero… que no te dije que no quería un anillo con piedras? – reclamó Shaina

\- Lo dijiste, pero no esperabas que de verdad te hiciera caso verdad?

\- Pues sí! Ese es el chiste!

\- Nop. Acostúmbrate. Yo te voy a regalar lo que tú quieras pero mejorado. Mi mujer nunca va a traer baratijas.

\- Presumido

\- La verdad sí.

 _Cierra los ojos  
Dame tu mano, querido  
¿Sientes mi corazón palpitar?  
¿Entiendes?  
¿Sientes lo mismo?  
¿O solo estoy soñando?  
¿O está esto quemando una llama eterna?_

\- Nunca había visto este tipo de anillos. – dijo Shaina – El tuyo tiene el mismo símbolo.

\- Son anillos Claddagh. – dijo Minos – Símbolos de amor y compromiso desde el siglo 17. El corazón simboliza el amor, las manos la amistad y la corona la lealtad y fidelidad. Incluso hay un lema.: Que reinen la amistad y el amor.

Shaina sonrió.

\- Me encanta.

\- Aunque tenga piedras?

\- Sí.

 _Cierra los ojos  
Dame tu mano, querido  
¿Sientes mi corazón palpitar?  
¿Entiendes?  
¿Sientes lo mismo?  
¿O solo estoy soñando?  
¿Está esto quemando una llama eterna? _

Minos y Shaina cerraron los ojos para disfrutar el resto de la canción y de ellos mismos. Tenían mucho que enfrentar aun y necesitaban estar lo más unidos y tranquilos posibles. Disfrutarse todo el tiempo que tuvieran antes de tener que enfrentarse a Hades y Athena.

 _Cierra los ojos  
Dame tu mano, querido  
¿Sientes mi corazón palpitar?  
¿Entiendes?  
¿Sientes lo mismo?  
¿O solo estoy soñando?  
Aaaaahh, una llama eterna._

Cierra los ojos  
Dame tu mano, querido  
¿Sientes mi corazón palpitar?  
¿Entiendes?  
¿Sientes lo mismo?  
¿O solo estoy soñando?  
¿Está esto quemando una llama eterna?


	143. Chapter 143

**Capítulo 141**

Anteros intentaba comunicarse con su padre pero no contestaba su celular. Le habló a todos los generales para ver si estaba con alguno, pero al parecer llevaba dos días sin llegar a su casa, lo que no auguraba nada bueno. Si no estaba trabajando como le había dicho y por lo cual Anteros había sido enviado a su lugar, entonces donde estaba. Decidió mandarle un mensaje de texto:

 _"_ _Padre: Solo para avisarte que la ceremonia de compromiso a la que me enviaste, no fue tal. Fue una boda entre Minos y Shaina, por lo tanto, dice mi tío Pose que dado que la abuela fue la que oficio la ceremonia, por favor te abstengas de hacer algo en contra. Comunícate cuando puedas para darte más detalles. Anteros._

Afrodita entró del brazo de Hefestos. Cuando le dijeron que tenían que estar los 12 olímpicos, ella esperaba que Ares estuviera ahí para poder dar rienda suelta a su libido en todos los rincones que pudieran. En cambio, había enviado a su hijo Anteros. No estaba nada contenta.

Eros entro corriendo con Vehu y Jely jugando a las escondidas. Eran viejos conocidos y siempre jugaban como niños pequeños.

\- Eros! – llamó afrodita una vez que fes la había acomodado en su asiento

\- Dime madre – dijo mientras Vehu le decía que le tocaba contar.

\- Por qué no vino tu padre?

\- No sé. Creo que dijo que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer

\- Alguna golfa a su alrededor?

\- Jajaja claro que no! Loki fue por él hace dos días y no lo hemos visto – contestó Eros tratando de ver en donde se ocultaban sus amigos.

\- Llámale y dile que venga.

\- Si madre.

Eros sacó su celular e igual que con Anteros, no obtuvo respuesta.

\- No contestan madre.

\- Dile que estoy aquí y espero que venga. No quiero aburrirme.

\- Si Madre

 _"_ _Padre, dice Madre que si no vienes se va a aburrir y tendrá que pasar otros dos meses continuos contigo. Que aquí te espera aunque llegues tarde. P.D. A que no sabes quién está aquí? Te doy una pista? Es igualito a ti pero porta una armadura dorada jijiji ven corriendo. Eros"_

Geist y Marín entraron juntas al Salón donde Shaina y Minos se encontraban bailando. Geist se detuvo en la puerta porque sintió que le entró una llamada a su celular y como las niñas estaban solas y podía ser una emergencia tenía que contestar. Marín siguió de largo donde vio que estaban Mayura, Yulij y Junet platicando junto a otro grupo de personas.

Todos los dorados ya habían terminado de entrar estando en un grupito Mu, Aldebarán, Dohko y Shion por un lado; Aioros, Aioria y Shura en otro; Kanon, DM y Afrodita en otro y Camus, Milo y Samira en otro.

Marín entonces volteó y vio a tres personas del bando de Poseidón al final del salón.

\- Ío! – gritó lo suficientemente fuerte para que este la escuchara por sobre la música y las conversaciones.

\- Marín! – dijo dando dos pasos mientras abría los brazos.

Marín corrió feliz de volver a ver a su amigo. Cuando Mayura se la llevó de la isla, no había tenido la oportunidad ni de despedirse, ni de agradecerle todo lo que había hecho.

Todos los presentes voltearon intrigados mientras veía como Marín se echaba en brazos de Ío de Scylla quien como si no se hubieran visto en años, le dio varias vueltas.

\- No creí verte aquí! – confesó una vez que la bajo – No me dieron tiempo de despedirme.

\- Si me di cuenta – dijo el chileno – Ya te presente a nuestro nuevo Dragón del Mar? Aleix… Aleix esta es mi amiga Marín…

\- Hola. Ya nos habíamos presentado – dijo Aleix sonriendo

\- Cierto. Muchas gracias de nuevo por lo de esa vez – dijo Marín sonriendo

\- Y esa que acaba de salir corriendo a quien sabe dónde era Thetis. Ojala no se meta en broncas. Sabes? Hoy te vez espectacular Marín! Verdad Aleix?

\- Si… muy diferente a la última vez. – Afirmo Aleix

Marín instintivamente se puso a jugar con un rizo del cabello.

\- Si, bueno… la ocasión lo ameritaba. Te gusta mi vestido? – dijo dando la vuelta de forma algo coqueta – Recordé que me dijiste que el color verde le quedaba mejor a mi color de cabello.

\- Shhhhhhhhhht que van a pensar que soy joto – dijo Ío mientras levantaba la barbilla para que lo mirara – Pero le atine. Resalta el color de tus ojos y las flamas de tu cabello rojo.

\- Al menos tendré con quien bailar – contestó Marín

\- Ahhh eso que ni qué. Ojala pongan ritmos latinos y Aleix y yo te sacaremos, verdad?

\- A mí no me metan en sus chismes. Yo no sé bailar. – dijo Aleix viendo con curiosidad a todas las personas que entraban y como la conversación entre esos dos amigos habían llamado la atención de todos.

Todos los dorados sin excepción voltearon a ver a Aioria. Athena había hecho las paces con Hades pero no con Poseidón. Y si se alebrestaba el gato, podría tornar la situación en algo bastante incómodo para todos.

\- Así que este era el chisme al que Shaina se refería – murmuro Alde – Mu, que sabes al respecto?

Mu miró hacia Marín y regreso la mirada a su amigo.

\- Tengo entendido que ellos terminaron Alde. No me preguntes por qué, porque no lo sé.

\- Debió ser algo muy malo como para que Marín, que de todas las Saints Femeninas es la más tranquila y dulce y que estaba loca por Aioria de un día para otro decida ya no estar con él. – dijo Alde para sí mismo – Que podrá ser?

Shion miró a Alde divertido. Tantos meses fuera no le habían quitado lo chismoso al caballero de Tauro.

\- Pues yo creo que Aioria le canto a Marín "La media vuelta" - dijo Dohko

Los tres caballeros lo miraron con un signo de interrogación en el rostro.

\- Ay por todos los dioses presentes! Que no se la saben? Va así:

 _Te vas porque yo quiero que te vayas  
a la hora que yo quiera te detengo,  
yo sé que mi cariño te hace falta  
porque quieras o no  
yo soy tu dueño  
Yo quiero que te vayas por el mundo  
y quiero que conozcas mucha gente  
yo quiero que te besen otros labios  
para que me compares  
hoy, como siempre  
Si encuentras un amor que te comprenda  
y sientas que te quiera más que nadie  
entonces yo daré la media vuelta  
y me iré con el sol  
cuando muera la tarde  
Te vas porque yo quiero que te vayas..._

Mu y Aldebarán comenzaron a reír mientras que Shion miraba a su amigo tapándose los ojos de vergüenza.

\- Si no fuera porque hoy vengo como patriarca, ya te hubiera dado un buen sopapo por cursi. – le dijo

\- Nah porque traigo casco

\- Si, esa es otra razón. – dijo Shion sonriendo – Que se me hace que ninguno se lo ha quitado porque no se peinaron y traen un nido de arañas…

\- Hey! Yo si me peine – afirmó Dohko – Solo que me da flojera andarlo cargando.

Shaina y Minos fueron a platicar con Hefestos y Hermes y la pista quedo libre para quien quisiera utilizarla.

El DJ puso una canción algo movida para que la solemnidad de la ocasión bajara tres rayitas, poniendo Suavemente de Elvis Crespo.

Tres parejas se acercaron a bailar: Hades y Perséfone, Dionisio y Deméter, y Zeus y Hera quienes estaban bailando de a cartoncito de cerveza.

Ío jalo a la pista a Marín, quien no se hizo del rogar. Ío le había ensenado a bailar en Columbus precisamente esa canción.

Del otro lado del Salón, Aioria veía con ojos furiosos a la pareja.

\- Pero qué demonios! – dijo dando dos pasos antes de que Aioros lo detuviera.

\- Basta de estupideces Aioria! No es ni el momento ni el lugar. – le dijo con voz firme

\- Pero que no estás viendo? Como puede…

\- Dije Basta! Compórtate! Eres un maldito Caballero Dorado de Athena y no un niño de secundaria.

Aioria se recargo en la pared y se cruzó de brazos murmurando cosas inaudibles.

Shura miró toda la escena bastante extrañado.

\- Aioros… no comprendo. Que no Marín estaba con Aioria?

\- Larga historia, pero la respuesta es Ya no.

\- Desde cuándo?

\- Unos pocos días. – dijo Aioros vigilando los movimientos de su hermano para actuar en caso necesario

\- Pero Por qué? Todos sabemos que ambos eran el uno para el otro.

Aioros suspiró y miró a Shura.

\- Chismes y malos entendidos… espero – dijo Aioros

\- Pero si es así se puede arreglar!

\- Que así sea Amigo.

Camus, Milo y Samira veían la escena y Samira se volteo para platicar con Milo para evitar ver la escena de Zeus manoseando el trasero de Hera en público. Milo le siguió el juego con una sonrisa. Por mucho que se "adaptara" a la sociedad ateniense, este tipo de escenas siempre la escandalizarían.

Camus vio a Marín con Ío y solo suspiró y se tapó los ojos. Y luego decían que eran exageraciones suyas y que debía mantenerse al margen.

Samira vio la actitud de Camus y se le hizo extraño.

\- Usted también esta escandalizado por la forma en la que bailan Camus?

\- No Samira, lo que pasa es que… mmm… Marín está bailando con alguien que no es Aioria y temo que comiencen a pelear por ello – contestó Camus

Samira lo miro fijamente.

\- Pero… nadie se lo ha contado?

\- Que cosa?

\- Ellos dos ya no son pareja – dijo Samira – Shaina me lo dijo.

Camus volteó a ver a Aioria. Eso explicaba muchas cosas.

\- Y te dijo por qué? – preguntó interesado

\- No. Pero según entiendo, las cosas estaban mal y por eso la enviaron lejos a una misión. Ya cuando regresó fue oficial el rompimiento.

Camus se quedó pensativo. Así que por eso Marín se había comportado de esa manera. Milo volteó a ver a Camus.

\- Que está pasando? Dime!

\- Luego te cuento. Solo estate atento a que Aioria se le ocurra pasar cerca de los sirenitos.

Kanon también veía la escena pero por un motivo diferente. Quién diablos portaba su ex armadura y donde lo había encontrado Poseidón? Por qué carajos Sorrento no había sido convocado si prácticamente era su perrito faldero? Y dónde diablos estaba Thetis si no estaba con Aiacos? Esto no pintaba bien. Volteo a ver hacia donde Poseidón bromeaba con Apolo, quien buscaba incesantemente a su hermana Artemisa que parecía haberse esfumado con Icarus, el ángel que había escogido para acompañante de esa noche y que a él le caía como patada de mula en el hígado por el particular favoritismo de su hermana hacia él.

La música cesó y las parejas se dividieron. La canción We belong together comenzó a tocar y Milo decidió sacar a bailar a Samira.

Afrodita estaba cerca de la pista cuando la pareja pasó por su mesa. Primero no le puso mayor atención. La chica estaba embarazada y bailaba con un dorado de Athena. Pero después el descaro con el que miraba a todos los jóvenes pudo más que ella y comenzó a comérselo con los ojos: Piernas musculosas, trasero de ensueño, brazos fuertes, cabello largo y azul que hacia juego con los ojos que…

Se levantó de un salto espantando a Fes quien estaba sentado junto a ella platicando con Hermes. O estaba viendo visiones… o ese chico…

\- Que pasa? Quieres bailar? – dijo Fes ofreciéndole la mano

\- Claro que no! Además tú con tu cojera me pisas a cada rato – respondió molesta – Vete a buscar a otra

Fes acostumbrado a los desplantes de su esposa vio a su alrededor y notó que una de las chicas, amigas de Shaina la habían dejado solita en la mesa y fue para allá.

Yulij tenía la mano recargada en la mesa en una clara posición de desconsuelo. Todas sus amigas estaban o bailando o platicando con alguien excepto ella. Se sentía la muñeca fea escondida por los rincones.

Lanzó un suspiro cuando vio una enorme mano abierta frente a ella. Volteo hacia arriba para ver al dueño de la mano y definitivamente no era lo que esperaba. Un hombre enorme, musculoso, pelirrojo y de ojos y sonrisa amable la miraba sonriendo.

\- Señorita… quiere bailar?

Yulij asintió y aceptó la mano que le ofrecían. Comenzaron a bailar y al principio no pudieron hablar mucho debido al ritmo pero cuando cambiaron de canción a una un poco más suave Fes preguntó:

\- Disculpe mi curiosidad pero… como es que una chica tan bonita estaba visiblemente aburrida y solita en la mesa? – preguntó

Yulij parpadeo y le lanzó una sonrisa tranquila.

\- Tú crees que soy bonita?

Fes se rascó la cabeza.

\- Perdóneme. Soy curioso y tal vez no debo decir ciertas cosas, pero no estoy muy acostumbrado a conocer gente nueva.

Yulij sonrió.

\- Eso no contesta la pregunta.

Fes no tenía ni que darle otro vistazo. Su cabello plateado brillaba con las luces del salón y sus ojos azules parecían del color azul del océano Pacifico. No eran claros, ni obscuros sino de un color indefinido. Tenía todo en su lugar y su discreto vestido de coctel de brocado dorado con plateado parecían formar un todo perfecto a sus ojos.

\- Bueno… usted tampoco contestó la mía chica lista.

\- Soy nueva y casi no conozco a nadie. – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – Y las demás chicas sí.

\- Bueno… ya me conociste a mí. Soy Fes.

\- Yo soy Yulij.

La pieza terminó y Fes iba a escoltarla a su mesa cuando Mambo Number Five de Lou Bega comenzó a tocar.

\- Nos echamos otra? – pregunto Fes.

\- Bueno!

Aburrido, Kanon decidió tomar el fresco. Aún era temprano como para preocuparse y al parecer, la tregua entre Hades y Athena resultaría bien finalmente.

Caminó hacia donde estaba la pérgola donde se habían casado Minos y Shaina y sonrió. Ojala a su hermano se le estuviera retorciendo el hígado aunque fuera de coraje. A ver si así comprendía que el mundo existía fuera de los brazos de esa maldita mujer que claramente lo tenía idiotizado.

Escuchó unos gemidos de placer de mujer y de pronto le asaltó el temor de que fuera Thetis pues era la única de las muchachas que no estaba en el salón. Y si era ella? Aiacos estaba con Pandora y Radamanthys cuando salió. Como carajos le decía a Julián si lo comprobaba?. Bajó su cosmos al mínimo para poder averiguar de dónde venía el ruido y agarrarlos infraganti.

Después de unos minutos de intentar orientarse, y detrás de unos setos, mayúscula fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a Artemisa e Icarus en pleno faje contra la pared de una pequeña bodega.

Los dos voltearon hacia Kanon al verse sorprendidos y procedieron a arreglar sus ropas para que no pareciera que estuvieran haciendo algo malo. Kanon se volteo inmediatamente y en silencio dio tres pasos, pero Artemisa lo detuvo.

\- Espera!

Kanon obedeció y procedió a hincarse sobre una rodilla.

\- Lo lamento señora. Creí que era otra chica a la que estoy buscando. – dijo maldiciendo su suerte.

\- Levántate! – ordenó

Kanon hizo lo que le pedía y Artemisa lo vio de arriba abajo varias veces y le dio varias vueltas.

\- Lo que viste, no era para tus ojos.

\- Lo sé, y de nuevo le pido disculpas.

\- No es suficiente – dijo – Si mi hermano o mi padre se enteran…

\- MI boca estará sellada – dijo Kanon – Nadie me creería a mí.

Artemisa sonrió.

\- No me creas estúpida. Todos en el Olimpo sabemos quién eres tú, Kanon de Dragón del Mar…

Kanon puso su mejor sonrisa.

\- Como ve, ahora soy portador de la armadura de Géminis del Santuario de Athena.

\- Árbol que crece torcido, jamás su tronco endereza – dijo Artemisa – No es ese un refrán humano?

\- Así es.

\- Entonces no importa que armadura portes, igual eres un manipulador de primera.

Icarus carraspeó. No le gustaba sentirse ignorado. Artemisa le lanzó su más dulce sonrisa.

\- Caminemos los tres. – dijo mientras tomaba a cada uno del brazo.

Cuando tuvieron a la vista el salón, Artemisa los desvió hacia los servicios que había en el jardín.

\- Icarus… adelántate y verifica que no haya nadie.

El ángel asintió e hizo lo que le indicaban. Artemisa se puso de frente a Kanon.

\- Cuál será el precio por tu silencio?

\- Por qué todos esperan que les cobre? – dijo Kanon fastidiado

Artemisa sonrió.

\- Tal vez porque te conocemos mejor que tú mismo.

\- Por qué no me amenaza con matarme si digo algo y listo?

\- Jajaja porque eso no me asegura que no le dirás a Hades – dijo Artemisa quien se quitó sus aretes en forma de dos arcos con una flecha y se los entregó en la mano – Ten. Funcionan tal como las lágrimas de sirena de Poseidón. Las recuerdas verdad?

\- Si

\- Bueno. Tu mantienes mi secreto y yo te ayudare cuando lo necesites en cuanto tires al viento los aretes y formules un deseo.

\- Está bien – dijo Kanon encogiéndose de hombros y guardando los aretes en el bolsillo. Nunca se sabe cuándo esas cosas podrían ser útiles.

Icarus le hizo una señal y Artemisa asintió.

\- Ahora si me disculpas, debo ir al servicio de Damas.- dijo caminando dos pasos hacia Icarus – Ah! Y dile a tu hermano que para ella las oportunidades se le han terminado. Un corazón roto la traerá hacia mí para siempre. Y no estoy jugando!

\- De que está hablando?

\- Díselo.

Artemisa llegó al servicio y después de una breve caricia en la mejilla a Icarus se introdujo en los sanitarios quedándose su ángel favorito en la puerta para vigilar. Kanon quedo doblemente confundido. Su hermano que carajos tenían que ver en todo esto?

Marín se disculpó con su pareja de baile para salir a los servicios que estaban por fuera del salón. Ciertamente necesitaba ver si su cabello seguía intacto y su maquillaje también. Hubiera pedido que la acompañaran algunas de las chicas, pero Geist platicaba con Mu, Mayura con Shion, Yulij estaba bailando con Hefestos y Junet estaba platicando con Athena y Perséfone.

Le faltaban algunos metros para llegar cuando una mano la detuvo. Supo automáticamente de quien se trataba.

\- Aioria!

\- Así que gozas humillándome delante de todos? – dijo enojado

\- De que estas hablando? – dijo tratando de soltarse – Ni siquiera te he dirigido la palabra.

\- Claro que no. Te la has pasado todo el tiempo con tu… amante en turno.

Marín lo miró furiosa. Respiro Hondo y jaló su mano con suficiente fuerza como para soltarse.

\- Ah sí… el león cree que todos son de su condición y …. Jajaja

\- De qué diablos te ríes?

\- Es que tú eres el león y el refrán dice que el león… Jajaja

\- Basta! Por él fue por quien me dejaste? Ío de Scylla? Qué demonios les pasa a todas las mujeres del santuario? Que acaso nosotros no somos suficientes para ustedes que tienen que buscar entre las filas enemigas? Siempre dije que la víbora era mala influencia para ti, pero esto ya es demasiado.

Marín le soltó una bofetada y Aioria volvió a tomarla de ambas muñecas.

\- Tú no tienes que hablar mal ni de Shaina ni de ninguna de nosotras. No tienes la calidad moral para hacerlo – Gritó – Eres un cínico! Yo tenía razón al no querer que la gente se enterara de lo nuestro porque internamente sabía que la única humillada iba a ser yo. O acaso crees que no sé qué todos los dorados sabían que te acostaste con aquella mujer de Asgard mientras me tenías a mi como estúpida esperándote fielmente en el santuario?

\- De que hablas?

\- Hablo de que de seguro tienen algún tipo de pacto secreto de no decir nada, pero yo sé que ellos saben. Todos ellos. Durante dos años he sido el hazme reír de las doce casas, y por un día que tú lo seas no te vas a morir.

\- No me hables así.

\- Por cierto… ya adivinaste con cuál de los dorados tuve mi revancha? – dijo para hacerlo enojar

Aioria la sacudió de las muñecas.

\- Basta! Eres o no eres la amante de Ío? Contesta!

Marín comenzó a reír. Era una risa de incredulidad y dolor. Así que decidió continuar con la farsa.

\- Pues si… y no…

\- Qué?

\- Es mi nuevo novio, así que deja de meterte conmigo.

\- Desde cuándo?

\- Desde… que me mandaron a mi misión humanitaria. Y si no le crees pregúntale a Camus.

\- Camus? Que tiene el que ver con esto?

\- Suéltame Aioria. En serio. Demuéstrame que no has dejado de ser un caballero – dijo tratando de soltarse.

\- Vas a seguir los pasos de Shaina? Desde cuando eres tan rebelde? Tú eras dulce y tímida. En serio prefieres a ese marica que a mí?

\- Ese chico es mucho más hombre que tú. Tiene mucha energía y me satisface mucho más que tú. – dijo enojada- Nunca debiste herirme así Aioria. Yo te amaba. Tal vez demasiado y aun así no fue suficiente. Sigue adelante y encuentra con quien cumplir tu misión porque esa no voy a ser yo.

\- Pero que no comprendes que me estas humillando delante de Athena y Shion y todos mis amigos!

\- Jajaja lo dudo. Ahora suéltame o comienzo a gritar – dijo Marín.

\- No te suelto porque no hemos terminado de hablar – gruño.

\- Creo que la señorita dijo que la sueltes – se escuchó detrás de él.

Aioria volteo a ver quién los estaba interrumpiendo y un muchacho delgado, pelirrojo y de grandes ojos azules que cubre su rostro con una máscara está parado justo detrás de él.

\- No te metas en cosa de adultos niño. – dijo Aioria volteando de nuevo a ver a Marín

\- No sé quién te piensas que eres, pero o la sueltas o te atienes a las consecuencias – dijo Icarus con tranquilidad.

Aioria soltó a Marín, quien sin saber que hacer se mantuvo entre los dos mirando fijamente al muchacho que la estaba defendiendo. Le parecía extrañamente familiar.

\- Y tu quién demonios eres?

\- Yo soy Icarus. Uno de los Ángeles de mi diosa Artemisa quien precisamente esta en el servicio. – dijo – Si deseas pelear, tendremos que dejarlo para otra ocasión, a menos que desees que comience un distanciamiento entre las hermanas.

Aioria no quedó impresionado con esto e iba a responderle cuando llegaron Aioros y Shura.

\- Aioria, te andábamos buscando – dijo Aioros – Ven. No quieres tener problemas por algo sin importancia.

\- Es cierto – dijo Shura – Después siguen platicando con más calma en el santuario pero no aquí.

A Regañadientes, Aioria obedeció a su hermano desapareciendo los tres dentro del salón, dejando a Marín con las muñecas adoloridas y suspirando aliviada recargada en la pared. Icarus la miro indiferente.

\- Gracias por tu intervención. – dijo Marín

\- Deberías aprender a escoger a tus amistades o mínimo a defenderte de patanes como ese.

\- Podría hacerlo pero no quería alarmar a nadie. Soy Marín, Marín de Águila – dijo extendiendo la mano.

\- Touma de Icarus – dijo estrechándole la mano pero la soltó rápidamente al ver que Artemisa salía de los servicios. Un pequeño brillo de color verde se reflejó con las luces por debajo de su armadura que no pasó desapercibido por Marín.

\- Dijiste To-Touma?

Icarus la ignoró y corrió hasta su diosa ofreciéndole el brazo pasando ambos frente a Marín para ir hacia el salón. Ninguno de los dos se fijó que Marín estaba en shock y comenzaba a deslizarse lentamente hacia el suelo con lágrimas en los ojos. Acaso había encontrado a su hermano en medio de todo ese relajo?

Thes había estado toda la noche si no bailando con Aiacos o platicando con Aleix, al lado de Poseidón o con Hera en el jardín, a quien había convencido de ir a ver sus modelos y Hera había aceptado, pues Thetis le había prometido ponerle su nombre a toda una colección.

Todas las demás diosas habían alabado su vestido y prometido ir a verla en cuanto pasaran por Paris lo que la tenía muy contenta excepto por el hecho que la persona que más odiaba tenía puesta la creación a la que le había puesto mayor empeño que incluso el vestido de novia de Fler. Cuando ambos novios salieron juntos rumbo al servicio, Thes se había escabullido también para interceptarla.

No vio a nadie alrededor, así que esperó a que saliera.

\- Ese vestido no fue hecho para ti – dijo confrontándola en la puerta

Shaina sonrió. De nuevo esa chiquilla? Debía ser una broma.

\- Me queda genial, no? – dijo Dando una vuelta a propósito – Ciertamente Aiacos se lució esta vez.

\- Ese vestido me costó mucho trabajo hacerlo. Te exijo que me lo devuelvas. – grito Thes – Te repito que no fue hecho para ti!

\- Tú lo hiciste? – dijo asombrada – Bueno… al menos como costurera no te mueres de hambre… no así como Marina de Poseidón que ni siquiera pudiste darme batalla.

Los ojos de Thes se encendieron con furia. Se estaba burlando de ella deliberadamente.

Thes comenzó a jalarle el vestido de las mangas para intentar arrancárselo, pero desgraciadamente ella misma le había hecho doble costura por lo que cuando intentó hacer lo mismo con la falda fue tomada de la cintura por atrás por Afro, quien apenas llegaba al servicio y la levantó varios centímetros del suelo queriendo alejarla de Shaina.

\- No sé quién te piensas que eres, pero no esperabas que me quedara con los brazos cruzados al ver que atacabas a la novia, verdad? – dijo

Thes, quien no había soltado el vestido, comenzó a retorcerse para zafarse de los fuertes brazos del Caballero dorado y se escuchó un ligero crujido lo suficientemente fuerte como para que los tres lo escucharan.

Shaina creyó que era su vestido, pero estaba intacto, así que volteo a ver a Afro quien subió los hombros desconociendo el ruido, pero después bajo la vista a la cadera de Thes y se dio cuenta que el vestido se había enganchado con uno de los picos de su armadura y al retorcerse Thes había rasgado su propio vestido.

\- Qué carajo le hiciste a mi vestido pedazo de… - volteo a verle la cara por primera vez a su captor – Uhhh… eres niño o niña?

\- Queeee?

\- Jajajajajaj Afro… - rio Shaina – Creo que tienes una nueva admiradora de tu belleza MAS-CU-LI-NA.

Thes volteo a verlo de nuevo. En serio podía haber un hombre con rasgos tan finos?

\- Estas segura que es hombre? – pregunto Thes a Shaina quien asintió y vio en ese momento salía Minos del servicio y veía la escena intrigado.

\- Uhhh… Thes… tengo que llamar a Aiacos? – preguntó al ver la posición tan comprometedora en la que estaba con el trasero casi desnudo sobre la entrepierna de Afro

\- No Caro mío… - Aclaro Shaina tomándolo del brazo – Aquí la sirenita tuvo un pequeño accidente con su vestido y Afro le está ayudando a que no se le vea la ropa interior… - se dio vuelta a preguntarle a Thes – Porque si traes, verdad? – dijo estirando el cuello.

Thes se puso roja y Afro involuntariamente bajo la mirada para comprobarlo viendo con sorpresa que el cachetero que traía era del mismo encaje del vestido.

Shaina le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Afro para que no se metiera en problemas y ambos novios regresaron al salón.

\- Bájame! – grito Thes

\- Segura? Yo diría que no te conviene porque se te ve el trasero. – dijo Afro

Thes seguía retorciéndose

\- Deja de moverte así! – dijo Afro. Literalmente Thes le estaba frotando la entrepierna con su trasero semidesnudo y desde luego que no estaba hecha de palo.

\- Mas te vale que lo que estoy sintiendo sea tu armadura o hare que te lo corten en pedazos – dijo Thes quedándose quieta por un momento.

\- Si te bajo prometes dejar de estar molestando a Shaina?

\- Claro que no! Prefiero ver mi vestido destruido antes de que ella lo traiga puesto!

\- Entonces no te bajo.

\- Aleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeix! – gritó Thes a todo pulmón.

\- Aleix? Quien es ese?

\- Soy yo – dijo una voz detrás de el – y más te vale que la bajes.

Afro volteo con todo y Thes.

\- No sabía que ya había un nuevo Dragón del Mar – dijo Afro un poco curioso

\- Pues ahora ya lo sabes. Suelta a Thes.

\- Intentaba decirle que yo puedo ayudarla a reparar su vestido pero no me deja – dijo Afro divertido y señalando el trasero al aire de la chica.

Aleix se asomó, se puso rojo y comenzó a reír tomándose el estómago. La situación era hilarante. Afro reconoció la risa como la suya propia. Era difícil no hacerlo si era tan extraña de escuchar y en 16 años la había escuchado tan pocas veces que se le había quedado bien grabada.

Afro soltó a Thes de la impresión cayendo esta de rodillas al no estar preparada.

\- Eres un bruto! – le gritó

\- Sha- Shaka? – dijo Afro casi en shock

\- Quién? – preguntó Aleix mientras ayudaba a Thes a levantarse

Mu salió corriendo del servicio.

\- Escuché a alguien gritar. Está todo bien? – preguntó

Afro solo señalaba al General Marino frente a él sin poder decir nada más. Mu se dirigió hacia él.

\- Disculpa, pero creo que no hemos sido presentados oficialmente. Soy Mu de Aries.

\- Aleix de Dragón del Mar – dijo extendiendo la mano para que Mu la estrechara al mismo tiempo que levantaba sus hermosos ojos azules hacia Mu

Mu le estrecho la mano pero al verle los ojos se cubrió la boca con la mano y volteo a ver a Afro quien estaba tan impactado como él.

\- Shaka? – preguntó Mu

\- Y dale con lo mismo – dijo Aleix rolando los ojos

\- Yo… es que… Ay por Athena! – seguía exclamando Mu

Aleix se dirigió a Thes.

\- En verdad no puedes andar con el vestido así. Tal vez debas de aceptar su ayuda. – le sugirió

\- Tan grande es?

\- Digamos que alcanzo a verte hasta el apellido… Con todo respeto. – dijo Aleix

\- Maldición! – exclamó Thes poniendo la mano en su trasero tratando de tapar lo más que se pudiera.

Mu se acercó a Afro.

\- Dime que Shaka no está en el bando de Poseidón por favor.

\- Amigo… no se… su casco no me deja ver muy bien. Pero su risa… y sus ojos…

\- Si pero si le pedimos que se lo remueva podemos causar problemas. – dijo Mu – Tengo que decirle esto a Shion de Inmediato

\- Ve y yo le sacare algo de información a la chica. – dijo Afro.

\- Hagámoslo.

Afro se dirigió a Thes.

\- De verdad puedo ayudarte a arreglarlo si deseas mi ayuda, después de todo en parte fue mi culpa – dijo en tono humilde

\- En parte? – pregunto Thes – eres 100% responsable de esto!

\- Samira trae un costurero y puedo conseguirte algo que taparte mientras lo arreglo. Que dices?

Thes lo miró a los ojos.

\- No es como si tuviera en verdad muchas opciones verdad?

\- Jaja tienes la opción de mandarme al carajo y mostrarle el culo a todos allá adentro.

\- Eres un grosero!

\- Supongo que esa es tu respuesta – dijo Afro dándose vuelta hacia el salón mientras veía a Mu correr hacia el salón para buscar a Shion.

Aleix esperaba la respuesta de Thes para irse o para quedarse.

\- Espera! Está bien! No puedo regresar al salón así.

Afro sonrió antes y regresó hacia donde estaba Thes.

\- Espérame entonces en la entrada del servicio, regreso en cinco minutos.

Thes comenzó a caminar hacia atrás y Aleix de nuevo comenzó a reír. Afro no perdió el tiempo y corrió a buscar a Samira.

Ío le lanzó un chiflido desde la entrada del salón haciéndole señas para llamar su atención. Aleix volteo y se dirigió hacia allá. Ío lo alcanzó a medio camino.

\- Hey Aleix! Poseidón te anda buscando. Quiere presentarte oficialmente a Kanon y después a los dioses.

\- Uhhh… Kanon? El anterior poseedor de esta armadura?

\- Sí. Es buena onda – dijo Ío – Lo he visto por ahí pero no lo he encontrado solo y no quiero problemas ahora que se dieron cuenta que Marín es mi amiga. Si las miradas fueran Puñaladas, ya sería yo una coladera

\- Jajaja vamos pues – dijo Aleix dando la vuelta hacia el salón – A que ni sabes que le paso a Thes?

\- Qué?

Aleix se detuvo un momento. Tres chicas venían hacia ellos. Una chica de cabello plateado, una de cabello negro y una chica de cabello rubio.

Su cabello había sido cuidadosamente planchado hacia un solo lado y tenía luces más claras. Su maquillaje era perfecto. Lograba resaltar sus ojos azules y su labial era del mismo tono de rojo que su vestido.

Aleix comenzó a recordar las imágenes de sus sueños. Trago saliva y cerró los ojos. No. No era real. No podía caer de nuevo en ese error. No podía creer que cualquier rubia de ojos azules era aquella que le robaba sus pensamientos. Caminó algunos pasos y dos de las chicas, la pelinegra y la rubia posaron para una foto que les tomó la peli plateada y luego una selfie las tres.

Ya no tenía ninguna duda. De hecho, la chica de cabello negro también estaba en una de las imágenes dentro de su cabeza sonriendo con su chica. Y la tenía enfrente! Eran las mismas sonrisas y los mismos ojos… Que posibilidades había de que fueran otras dos chicas iguales?

Se detuvo de nuevo y se inclinó para tomarse las rodillas. Isis y Keres también eran una pelinegra y una rubia. No debía ilusionarse hasta estar seguro. Tenía toda la cabeza hecha un caos. Las tres chicas iban platicando y pasaron junto a ellos sin siquiera voltear.

\- Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Ío preocupado

\- Si, solo… yo… - Aleix aspiró profundamente

\- Estas nervioso? Kanon no muerde… bueno… aunque en este caso no hay precedentes así que no sé cómo vaya a reaccionar.

\- Si… seguramente es eso… - dijo Aleix tomándose un momento para respirar profundamente e incorporarse – Vamos.

Cuando entraron al salón y se dirigían hacia donde estaba Poseidón, unos camareros los interceptaron con copas de Champaña. Aleix iba a rechazar su bebida, pero Ío no lo permitió.

\- Parece que es el brindis, así que no puedes desairarlos. – dijo Ío

\- Pero ya sabes que no tomo alcohol. – reclamó Aleix cuando le puso Ío su copa en la mano.

\- No te la tomes y ya. Solo mantenla en tu mano pero tienen que verte con ella o no serás bien aceptado.

\- De acuerdo.

Poseidón les hizo un movimiento diciendo que esperaran ahí para que no se atravesaran y ellos obedecieron. No se dieron cuenta cuando las tres chicas se pusieron detrás para igualmente no atravesarse por la pista, donde Zeus se adjudicó el discurso ya que ni Hades ni Athena parecían preparado para ello.

Todos guardaron silencio cuando Zeus se levantó con su copa en la mano y los novios quienes estaban bailando en la pista fueron sorprendidos porque la música se detuvo y por los camareros que les llevaron sus respectivas copas.

 ** _Queridos familiares y elite de estos mismos. Deseo aprovechar esta intervención para expresar mis sentimientos que no pude hacer horas antes._**

 ** _Esta noche estamos todos reunidos para acompañar a esta pareja en este importante paso que están dando, (y que no todos estábamos esperando)._** _–_ _dijo viendo hacia Hera quien se hizo la desentendida._

 ** _Los recientes esposos son muy estimados tanto en el Olimpo como aquí en Grecia y por eso hemos venidos a celebrar junto con ellos toda la felicidad que sienten._**

 ** _Deseo felicitar afectuosamente a los recién casados por habernos demostrado con su unión que el amor verdadero sí es posible y que con él, hasta las guerras más difíciles pueden ser ganadas. Debo confesar que el momento en que la tierra, representada por Athena y el Inframundo representado por Hades, firmaron la tregua gracias a ustedes, una de mis más grandes preocupaciones fue finalmente aliviada. Ya solo esperare que Poseidón se una a esta tregua en una circunstancia similar para que el olimpo pueda ser el paraíso que era antes de todas estas tonteras._**

Poseidón miró a Ío con cara de ni se te ocurra.

 ** _Les agradezco, Minos y Shaina por habernos escogido como su testigo de matrimonio a mi esposa y a mí. Los conocí desde que se comprometieron, y había algo que me decía que ellos eran el uno para el otro._**

Minos y Shaina se miraron con complicidad. Si como no. Si fue por él y el junior que tuvieron que hacerlo.

 ** _Sé que llegar hasta aquí no ha sido fácil para ustedes, que los obstáculos se han presentado, pero ustedes han hecho todo por cumplir con este su gran sueño._**

 ** _Este día fue muy esperado por todos, especialmente por los flamantes esposos pues era su deseo unir su vida ante nosotros los dioses. Deseo que todo les vaya bien, y que el ingrediente principal para tener un buen matrimonio es el amor y en ustedes dos se ve que es lo que más sobra._**

 ** _Sean grandemente felices ahora que dan inicio a su nuevo hogar y que esta emoción siempre permanezca en sus corazones. Muchas felicidades. Alcemos nuestras copas… Por Shaina y Minos_**

\- Por Shaina y Minos – Repitieron todos en el salón.

Aleix iba a hacerle caso a Ío y no tomar la copa, pero las tres chicas pasaron enfrente de él y no pudo evitarlo. Involuntariamente se la bebió al ver el trasero de la chica de rojo.

Perséfone tiró de la manga de Hades, quien enseguida supo que su mujer quería hablar con los muchachos. Le hizo una seña a Minos quien junto con Shaina se acercó a la mesa donde estaban departiendo con Aiacos, Radamanthys y Pandora.

\- Shaina! – dijo Perséfone levantándose para abrazarla – Bienvenida a la familia.!

\- Gracias. – Respondió volteando a ver a Pandora, quien estrujaba el mantel como queriendo ahorcarla.

\- Minos – dijo Hades con voz de pocos amigos.

\- Señor

\- Cariño…. Recuerda lo que te dijo tu hermano. – dijo Perséfone con una sonrisa dulce.

Hades la miro por un momento e inhalo profundamente, cambiando su semblante.

\- Sabes que no apruebo lo que hiciste. Debiste consultarlo conmigo

\- Lo lamento pero…

\- Ya sé, ya se… esas diosas locas no te dieron opción – dijo recibiendo de inmediato una palmada en la nuca por parte de su esposa, la única que podía hacerlo sin recibir de inmediato un castigo ejemplar – Que? Ves cómo estás loca mujer? Carajo! Ya me hiciste perder lo que estaba intentando decir.

\- Pues no digas tonterías – dijo Perséfone haciéndolo a un lado – Entre Poseidón, Hades y yo queremos darles un regalo.

\- No creo que sea necesario… - comenzó a decir Shaina

\- Claro que si – dijo Perséfone mostrándoles unas llaves

Minos volteo a ver a Shaina, quien tomó las llaves sin saber para que eran.

\- Son las llaves de su nuevo departamento.

\- Qué? – Gritaron al mismo tiempo los tres jueces, Pandora y Shaina

\- Bueno… no es que esperáramos que se casaran – dijo Hades – Pero sí que tuvieran un lugar de "encuentro" en Atenas después de que estuvieran oficialmente comprometidos.

\- Esta justo debajo del nuestro en Ática – dijo Perséfone emocionada – Yo misma lo decoré para ustedes.

Shaina volteó a ver a Minos y comenzó a saltar y abrazar a Perséfone y a Hades indistintamente como si fuera una niña chiquita a la que Santa le trae los juguetes que pidió haciendo que la mayoría de los presentes voltearan.

\- Por qué carajos le regalas un departamento y a mí me tienes viviendo en el mismo que Radamanthys? – reclamo Pandora levantándose de su lugar

Hades volteó a ver a su hermana, quien con la pura mirada volvió a sentarse.

\- Tu mejor ni hables, que después de todo lo que hiciste, hasta di que te di la oportunidad de ir a jugar a la escuelita a la superficie. Bien te puedo mandar a un departamento bien equipado en los Elíseos donde nadie te va a molestar por toda la eternidad. – dijo Hades entre dientes - Alguien más tiene alguna objeción en esta mesa?

Aiacos y Radamanthys negaron con la cabeza. La verdad es que los tres tenían sus respectivos departamentos así que no tenían queja alguna.

\- Supongo que vas a querer tomar algunos días de tus vacaciones acumuladas – dijo Hades

Minos tuvo a bien ruborizarse. Era bueno el encaje pero no tan ancho.

\- En lo que ustedes estaban haciendo no sé qué cosa, convencimos a Athena de darle una semana de vacaciones a Shaina para su luna de miel – dijo Perséfone – Verdad mi amor?

\- Sí. Y yo espero que eso sea tiempo más que suficiente para Minos también – amenazó Hades – Ya huevoneaste demasiado desde tu fiesta de tortura y quiero que a tu regreso te pongas al día.

Shaina volteó a ver a Minos pidiendo una explicación.

\- Luego te digo – dijo Minos

\- Además, te tengo un regalito especial a ti Shaina – dijo Perséfone llevándosela a un lado de la mesa para murmurarle algo al oído que hizo que Shaina se pusiera de mil colores.

Hades volteo a ver a Minos.

\- Cosas de mujeres. No les hagas caso. Por qué no aprovechan y salen de aquí antes de que tengan que despedirse de todos y cada uno de los invitados? Rada… dame las llaves de tu auto.

El espectro se las dio sin chistar y este a su vez se las dio a Minos

\- Gracias señor – dijo Minos más aliviado – Eso haremos.

Le hizo una señal de agradecimiento también a su amigo quien solo subió ambos pulgares para detrás de Hades hacer señales obscenas eróticas para que Minos las viera.

\- Ni me des las gracias que tú y yo hablaremos largo y tendido cuando regreses. – amenazo Hades

Shaina volvió a abrazar a Perséfone y le agradeció todo lo que hacía por ella. Pandora estaba visiblemente celosa. La esposa de Hades jamás la trataba con la deferencia con la que estaba tratando a esta extraña.

\- Creo que… debemos despedirnos aunque sea de Athena.- dijo Shaina a Minos

\- Sí, yo también lo creo. – dijo Minos un poco más tranquilo. Si Hades no le había volado la cabeza, Athena tampoco lo haría.

Atravesaron el salón para llegar hasta donde se encontraban Mu (quien le estaba diciendo a Shion lo de Shaka), Dohko, Shion, y Athena.

\- Shaina, Minos… Felicidades – dijo Athena abrazándolos a ambos– No tuve la oportunidad de felicitarlos antes debido a lo ocupados que estuvieron con todos sus invitados.

\- Perdóneme por no decírselo Athena – dijo Shaina

\- Ya Shion me explicó las cosas. No te preocupes. – dijo Athena suavemente – Espero que muchas parejas sigan su ejemplo y que con su unión ayuden a mantener la frágil paz que aqueja nuestro mundo.

Minos le tomó la mano a Shaina. Esto estaba saliendo mejor de lo que ambos esperaban.

\- Shion y yo estuvimos de acuerdo con Hades en que lo mínimo que podemos hacer, es darles tiempo libre para su… su…

\- Su luna de miel – terminó Shion a quien ya le urgía terminar esa conversación para poder ir a verificar lo que Mu le estaba diciendo.

Athena se ruborizo.

\- Si, exacto. Y cuando regreses Shaina espero que me cuentes bien todos los detalles – dijo Athena

\- De la luna de miel? – Pregunto Shaina escandalizada

\- No! – dijo Athena aún más ruborizada – de como se les ocurrió hacer esto!

\- Fiuuu menos mal

A Shion ya le urgía deshacerse de los muchachos para poder salir de ahí a buscar al mentado Aleix.

\- Ya no les quitamos más tiempo. Disfruten su tiempo juntos y Shaina te veo el próximo sábado. – dijo Shion escaneando con la mirada donde estaba la persona que Mu le estaba diciendo

\- Cuidara de Sammy

\- Si… si… nosotros la cuidamos como siempre.

Shaina le dio un beso en la mejilla y tomo a Minos de la mano jalándolo hacia la salida. Minos con gusto se dejó llevar. Sus cinco meses de celibato por fin se le iban a terminar.

De pronto de su lado derecho vio que Apolo estaba parado junto a un ventanal de nuevo buscando a la esquiva Artemisa. Zeus y Hera estaban a pocos metros de ellos bailando románticamente.

Shaina se desvió decidida a hacer lo que llevaba meses intentando.

\- Señor Apolo?

\- Si? Ahhh la novia. – dijo en su usual tono indiferente - Supongo que aún no los he felicitado, pero…

\- Oh! no es necesario Señor… Nos ha honrado con su presencia y eso es más que suficiente – dijo Shaina en un tono tan meloso que a Minos le dio miedo. Ella tramaba algo.

\- Era lo menos que podía hacer. – dijo Apolo – De haber sabido que era una boda hubiera traído un regalo.

\- Pero puedo pedirle un deseo en su lugar? – preguntó Shaina inocente

\- Oh-oh… - pensó Minos

\- Supongo que sí. – pensó Apolo

\- Y me lo concedería de antemano sin saber lo que es?

\- Ja! Me intrigas niña! Pero por ser esta ocasión, está bien. Te lo concederé de antemano

Ninguno de los tres sintió llegar a Artemisa e Icarus por detrás.

\- Deseo que no haya ninguna repercusión para nadie por lo que voy a hacer – dijo Shaina

\- Que significa…?

Apolo solo pudo preguntar eso antes de sentir el puño de Shaina en su cara, logrando sacarle un poco de sangre de la nariz a la versión mortal de su cuerpo que usaba en ese momento.

\- Shaina – Gritó Minos al tiempo de abrazarla por detrás para evitar que lo volviera a hacer

\- Eso es por ser un mal padre y abandonar a su hija Sammy cuando más lo necesita! – dijo Shaina tratando de zafarse de los brazos de Minos para darle otro.

Apolo intentaba comprender de que se trataba. Zeus escuchó la palabra hija, y volteó, pero en ese momento Hera tuvo que agacharse porque se le había caído un pendiente y Zeus aprovecho para verle hasta las anginas a su mujer, distrayéndolo por completo de la conversación detrás de él.

\- Y como veo que aparenta no saber de lo que estoy hablando, solo le diré una pista: Es la hija de Becca!

\- Becca? – exclamó artemisa detrás de ella – Mi Becca?

Athena vio desde el otro lado del salón lo que sucedía y se dirigió hacia allá.

Minos cargo con Shaina y la sacó de ahí antes de que se viera involucrada en una pelea entre hermanos.

Athena llegó una vez que Shaina y Minos ya se habían ido.

\- Con un carajo Apolo! Eres el dios de la medicina! – dijo Artemisa con los puños cerrados – Cúrate esa nariz y explícame lo que esa chica dijo!

\- Ay no! – Exclamó Athena – Que fue lo que te dijo Shaina!

Apolo volteo y vio a Zeus y Hera demasiado cerca y pasando por entre sus hermanas salió al patio seguido de cerca por Athena y Artemisa quien le ordenó Icarus mantenerse al margen. Apolo se curó y le gritó a Athena:

\- Así es como educas a tu gente?

\- No me grites! Ella no tiene la culpa sino tú! – se defendió Athena

\- Yo?

\- Te he dejado muchos recados en el olimpo y con tus Ángeles y con los de mi padre… incluso con Artemisa…

\- Eso es cierto… y yo te los pase y dijiste que no tenías tiempo – dijo Artemisa antes de voltearse hacia su hermana – Explícame eso de que Apolo tiene una hija con mi Becca.

\- Esos son embustes! No debes creerle! - dijo Apolo horrorizado ante que su hermana descubriera que tiempo atrás se había liado con una de sus más queridas satélites.

\- Lo siento Apolo, pero tú sabes bien que es cierto. – dijo Athena tranquila – Tiene cinco años y medio y es un amor de niña. Tiene tu genio y tu símbolo en la cadera derecha así que no hay forma de que la puedas negar. También tiene muchos de tus dones: Le gusta y es buena en música y las bellas artes, es lista y tiene algo de curandera y adivina.

Artemisa comenzó a encender su cosmo y a empujar a Apolo con ambas manos sobre su torso.

\- Con Becca? Dijiste que tu no sabías nada de su desaparición! – decía avanzando cada vez más enojada

\- Te juro que yo no sabía nada

\- O sea que tampoco supiste cuando quedó embarazada de ti? Se tropezó y cayó en tu asqueroso miembro y se hizo la magia o qué?

Icarus sintió el cosmo de su diosa y corrió a tomarle la mano. Este simple acto hizo que la diosa se tranquilizara.

\- Donde esta Becca? – Le preguntó más tranquila – Quiero hablar con ella.

Apolo estaba a punto de hincarse frente a su hermana para suplicarle su perdón, pero el hecho de que Athena estuviera ahí y ambos estuvieran rodeados de muchas personas se lo impidió.

Solo bajo la mirada.

\- No tengo la menor idea de donde está. – dijo Apolo – Pero si me das tiempo, la encontraré para ti!

Artemisa lo miró furiosa.

\- Te doy solo tres días… o no volveré a dirigirte la palabra nunca me oíste?

Apolo asintió mientras su hermana regresaba a la fiesta furiosa. Tenía ganas de salir corriendo hacia su templo y comenzar a hacer sus investigaciones, pero de todos era sabido que ninguno se podía retirar hasta que Zeus y Hera lo hicieran.

Zeus y Hera terminaron de bailar.

\- Vamos que no me había movido así desde el carnaval en Rio del 1985 – dijo Zeus abrazando a su esposa – Para haber hecho una fiesta a mis espaldas te quedó muy bien.

\- Oh cariño! Me gustaría mucho tomar todo el crédito pero Perséfone me ayudo junto con una de las hermanas de Shaina… No te la he presentado verdad?

\- No.

\- Ah mira ahí esta ella! – dijo Hera viendo a Samira en un rincón platicando con un chico vestido con una de las armadura de Athena dándole la espalda

Ambos se acercaron despacio.

\- Samira! – dijo Hera llamando la atención de la chica con la mano

\- Señora Hera! – dijo dándole un beso en ambas mejillas como si fuera cualquier persona, lo que divirtió a Milo

\- Cariño… te presento a nuestra organizadora… Samira Rashid de Al Alkrab… Samira… mi esposo Zeus

\- Mucho gusto – murmuró Zeus sin moverse de su lugar. Parecía estar clavando la mirada en Samira.

\- Este es mi esposo Milo – dijo Samira sonriendo tomándole el brazo. – Milo… La Señora Hera… Jajaja pero que tonta… seguramente ya la habías conocido.

\- Pues la verdad no. Mucho gusto Milady – dijo haciendo una reverencia y lanzando su más encantadora sonrisa que hizo temblar de miedo a Hera quien abrió grandes los ojos y tuvo que inhalar profundamente antes de solo asentir con la cabeza y ver si su esposo lograba también reconocerlo pero aparentemente no había sido así.

Un poco más aliviada al ver que Zeus estaba indiferente, platicó unos minutos con Samira, bendiciendo su embarazo y dándole tips para las molestias que tenía en esa etapa.

Pero Zeus no estaba indiferente… estaba atónito!. No podía ser la misma Samira… No podía ser cierto! ella no podía estar ahí!. NO DEBIA estar ahí. El la había dejado en los Emiratos Árabes… y ahora estaba casada con un griego… y… - Su mirada bajo hasta donde Samira sobaba su pancita mientras escuchaba atenta a Hera – Por Rea y Cronos… Estaba embarazada!


	144. Chapter 144

**Capitulo 142**

 **Junio 14, 10pm**

 **Afuera del Table Dance Mistique**

 **Athenas, Grecia**

Loki, Lucifer, Thanatos, Hypnos y Ares, bajaban de la limusina tipo Hummer H4 roja visiblemente intoxicados. Era el quinto antro, propiedad de Thanatos, al cual entrarían ese día. Los cinco habían consumido tanto alcohol que con trabajo se acordaban de su nombre:

\- A como shingan con el celular! – dijo Thanatos al sentir su celular vibrar en su trasero – Ya hasta me va a gustar (hic)

\- Seguro que esta vez es tu celular? – dijo Hypnos – Mira que por eso les pusimos etiquetas.(hic)

\- Pues… a ver? Uhhh… quien quedamos que es "el papucho"? – dijo Thanatos al leer la etiqueta en fosforescente que tenía atravesado al reverso.

\- Yo! – dijo Ares levantando la mano.

\- Ah caray! Y entonces mi celular?(hic) - dijo Dándole el suyo a Ares.

Ares se rebuscó y lo encontró en la bolsa interior de la chamarra.

\- Tu eres "el chingaquedito"? (hic)– pregunto Ares leyendo la etiqueta

\- Nooooooo ese soy yo! – dijo Loki – Pero entonces de quien este el cel que dice "el huevostibios" y por qué lo tengo yo? (hic)

\- Mmta… a qué hora hicimos cambio de celulares? Cuando nos echamos a las morras en grupo o qué? – dijo Hypnos – Retiro lo dicho hermano. Creo que todos aquí estamos bien pedos.(hic)

\- Jajaja y como no si llevamos 48 horas chupando. – dijo Thanatos

\- Pues tú se la habrás chupado a alguien, porque yo solo he bebido (hic) – dijo Lucifer – Vamos! Quien tiene mi celular entonces?

\- Tu eres "el diablito?" (hic) – pregunto Hypnos

\- Simón. Y entonces "la parca" debe ser el tuyo Thanatos (hic). – dijo Lucifer entregando el cel.

Thanatos lo miró y volteó a verlos.

\- Para que quería el celular? (hic)

\- NPI – contesto Loki

El celular de Ares volvió a vibrar.

\- No se pasen! 45 llamadas perdidas? (hic)

\- Alguien interesante? – pregunto Loki

\- Mmmm…. No pero tengo 5 mensajes de texto. Espera te digo (hic). – dijo Ares revisando su celular:

 _" Padre: Solo para avisarte que la ceremonia de compromiso a la que me enviaste, no fue tal. Fue una boda entre Minos y Shaina, por lo tanto, dice mi tío Pose que dado que la abuela fue la que oficio la ceremonia, por favor te abstengas de hacer algo en contra. Comunícate cuando puedas para darte más detalles. Anteros._

\- Que Shaina hizo que cosa?- gritó Ares haciendo que los otros cuatro voltearan a verlo sorprendido.

\- Cual Shaina? – pregunto Hypnos

\- La vieja de Minos! Ese *(&^%%^$# se casó!

\- Qué? – gritaron al unísono Hypnos y Thanatos mientras intentaban leer el mensaje en el celular de Ares– Cuando? cómo? A qué hora? Hades lo sabe?

\- Shtttttttt déjenme leer los demás carajo! – dijo Ares quitándoselos de encima

 _"Padre, dice Madre que si no vienes se va a aburrir y tendrá que pasar otros dos meses continuos contigo. Que aquí te espera aunque llegues tarde. P.D. A que no sabes quién está aquí? Te doy una pista? Es igualito a ti pero porta una armadura dorada jijiji ven corriendo. Eros"_

\- Me carga la (*&^&^% ¡! – dijo Ares que ya ni siquiera sentía la peda

\- Ahora qué? (hic) – pregunto Lucifer – Vamos a seguir la farra o no?

\- Olvide por completo que Milo iba a estar ahí. – dijo Ares entre dientes – Carajo! Mi mama también! Creo que tengo que desviarme un momento chicos….

\- Ya te rajaste? – dijo Loki – Como has cambiado!

\- Idiota

 _"_ _Buaaaaaaaaaaaa estoy aburridoooooooo. El alcohol se acabó y no hay viejas con quien fajar que no sean mis hermanas! (bueno… no es como si no lo hubiera hecho antes Jajaja) Vengan a rescatarme no sean ojetes!. Dionisio"_

\- Mmm… dice Dionisio que se nos quiere unir. – dijo Ares – Vamos por el?

\- Pues entre más, mejor o no?(hic) – dijo Hypnos

\- Vamos pues! – dijo Ares dando media vuelta para volver a entrar a la limusina.

 _"_ _Padre… vas a venir? Mi mama está furiosa y no hay nada que pueda contentarla. Ya no la aguantoooooooo. Eros"_

\- Arghhhh pero si voy…. Quien me salva de la loca de Afrodita? No estoy de humor para sus ninfomaniacadas. Algún voluntario?

Los cuatro se pusieron a chiflar viendo hacia el techo. Ares ya lo esperaba. Era el único estúpido que la había aguantado tanto tiempo. No creía poder enfrentarla ahorita con la preocupación de que su padre reconociera a Milo. Eso le crearía tantos problemas que no sabía ni por donde comenzar a contabilizarlos.

El último mensaje era de su madre.

 _"_ _Ahora entiendo porque no quisiste venir. Tu y yo vamos a hablar largo y tendido jovencito"_

La limusina se puso en camino y Ares era el único de sus amigos que se puso completamente sobrio de un momento a otro. Acaso a su mama ya le habían chismeado lo que había hecho con Shaina en la boda de Milo?"

 **Junio 14, 10pm**

 **Salon de la boda**

 **Athenas, Grecia**

Afro se tomó su tiempo para regresar al servicio donde lo esperaba Thes, con el costurero y el saco blanco que le quito a Vehu debido al brindis que hizo Zeus.

Se aseguró que no hubiera ninguna mujer aparte de Thes antes de entrar y al comprobarlo, lo hizo.

\- En que cubículo estas? - preguntó

\- En el ultimo

\- Quítate el vestido y dámelo.

\- Mejor pásame el costurero. Yo puedo arreglarlo.

\- Ahí adentro no vas a poder hacerlo – dijo Afro – La iluminación es pésima.

\- Conseguiste algo que pueda ponerme?

\- Sí.

\- Dámelo - ordenó

\- Primero dame el vestido.

Gruñendo palabras inintelegibles para Afro, Thes se quitó el vestido y se lo pasó por arriba, abrazándose para evitar el frio. Afro le pasó el Saco. Era más o menos del mismo largo del vestido y ya puesto, parecía un vestido.

Afro checó el vestido. Estaba bien elaborado, pero el encaje que habían utilizado era más como para confeccionar ropa interior que para un vestido, razón por la que se rasgó tan fácilmente. Thes salió con el puesto para supervisar que el trabajo se hiciera y no fuera solo una trampa de parte de ese dorado de Athena.

\- No debiste haber usado encaje de Bruselas… o por lo menos no de aguja.- dijo Afro

\- Como demonios sabes que es de aguja y de Bruselas? Eres Gay o qué?

Afro la miró furioso

\- Que no! Por qué carajo no puede alguien saber de cosas finas o delicadas sin ser estereotipado? De no ser… tu… te demostraría lo hombrecito que soy!

\- De no ser yo? Que quieres decir con eso? – gritó Thes temblando de coraje

Afro se dedicó a hacer las puntadas que requería el vestido de manera que fueran lo más discretas posibles mientras Thes limpiaba con una toalla de papel la barra de lavabo para sentarse en ella y recargar su cabeza en la pared.

\- Y… ese nuevo general marino… hace mucho que esta con Poseidón? – preguntó Afro

\- No se

\- Pero… sabes cómo lo conoció, verdad?

\- No

\- O como llegó a el?

\- Ni idea

Afro dejo de coser el forro para voltear a verla.

\- Estas siendo deliberadamente odiosa?

\- Totalmente

\- Ahhh

Afro siguió con su costura, esta vez volteando a ver de vez en cuando a Thes, quien tenía una cara de melancólica que apenas podía con ella. Se abrazaba a sí misma y definitivamente parecía cada vez más triste.

\- Lamento lo de tu vestido

\- No importa

\- Pero te perdiste el brindis por mi culpa

\- Y nadie noto que yo no estuve

\- Eso no es cierto… - dijo Afro aunque viéndolo desde un punto de vista real, así había sido

\- Yo lo sé.

Afro no volvió a decir nada. Thes sin embargo parecía estar hablando con ella misma:

\- Julián estaba tan entusiasmado de presentarle a Aleix a Kanon, que ni siquiera se fijó en lo que traía puesto… Io estaba tan emocionado con volver a ver a su amiga que apenas notó cuando me fui de su lado y Aleix, aunque ha sido muy amable conmigo, no entiende aun mi posición ahí. La persona con la que últimamente estaba saliendo, le tiene suficiente miedo a su jefe y a Julián como para acercárseme lo mínimo esta noche así que sí. Nadie lo notó.

\- Oye no pero Kanon…

\- Kanon? – dijo riendo tristemente – El mucho menos que nadie. Solo me llama cuando necesita algo. Y sabes cuantas veces ha sido eso en tres años? Una…. Así que de verdad… no lo intentes…

Afro no pudo menos que comenzar a sentir un poco de lastima por la chica.

\- Lo siento.

\- Ya me da igual – dijo tratando de hacer una voz indiferente – Vine exclusivamente a llamar la atención de alguien que solo me dijo que parecía callejera. Creo que estaba mucho mejor sin verlo. – después comenzó a sonreír – Lo único que me consuela es saber que se pondrá Histérico cuando le presenten a Aleix Jajaja. Lástima que no puedo verlo porque estoy aquí. Pero ya me enterare.

\- Estas hablando de Kanon verdad?

\- Si

Afro siguió con la costura. Entonces a esa chica le gustaba Kanon. Por qué no le sorprendía.

\- Y de verdad no sabes nada de Aleix?

\- Por qué tanto interés?

\- Me pareció conocido.

\- Según Io me contó, Julián lo encontró en una playa salvando a varios delfines atrapados en redes de pesca. Le llamo la atención y lo contrató. Nada interesante.

Para Afro sí que lo era.

\- Fue hace mucho?

\- No. Poco más de tres semanas. – dijo Thes – Puedo terminar mi vestido yo sola. De verdad que no estoy de humor para ninguno de ustedes.

\- De hecho ya termine. – dijo Afro mostrándoselo

\- Gracias – dijo Thes

\- Ninguna revisión? Un bien hecho o un Wow! que bien lo haces?

Por toda respuesta Thes se bajó de la barra, lo miro fijamente, se quitó el saco quedando únicamente con su cachetero, asombrando a Afro de su arrojo al mismo tiempo que lo puso a temblar. La chica tenía demasiadas curvas como para no ponerle atención. No usaba sostén, sino únicamente un tape color piel para sostener estratégicamente sus generosos senos.

Con toda deliberación, se puso el vestido lo más despacio que pudo y cuando estuvo lista y se vio al espejo, le azotó el saco en el pecho a Afro y salió del Servicio.

Afro se quedó un buen rato en el pasillo del jardín. De no ser por su pinche genio esa chiquilla no estaba nada mal.

* * *

Marín entró de nuevo al salón. Miraba al suelo mientras se abrazaba a sí misma. Su actitud alegre y bailadora de unos minutos atrás había cambiado por completo. Io estaba ocupado, pero Aleix la vio entrar así y se tomó el atrevimiento de ir por ella y abrazarla. Marín se dejó hacer debido al estado de shock en el que se encontraba. Cerró los ojos y recordó otros brazos que la reconfortaron de manera similar esa noche trágica en la que se enteró del engaño de Aioria.

\- Que pasa Marín? Hasta hace unos momentos estabas tan alegre.

\- Por qué los hombres son tan idiotas? – preguntó

\- Mmm… creo que si pudiéramos contestar eso… no lo seriamos – dijo – Ven a nuestra mesa. Io se desocupara en un momento.

Llegaron a la mesa e Io llegó prácticamente corriendo.

\- Hey! Que pasa? – dijo Io quitándole a Marín de los brazos – Que pasa preciosa?

\- Te la dejo… yo tengo algo que hacer – dijo viendo que Poseidón lo llamaba y esta vez no podía escaparse.

Io la siguió abrazando pero no pasaba por alto dos pares de ojos del lado dorado que los miraban fijamente.

\- Creo que alguien del otro lado del salón me quiere ahorcar. – dijo Io

\- No lo dudo. – Dijo Marín abrazándolo mas fuerte – Acabo de decirle una tontería que no le gustó nada.

\- A tu novio?

\- A mi ex

\- Wow! Esa historia no me la se. Me la cuentas?

Marín se sentó y procedió a contarle lo que había pasado a su regreso al santuario incluyendo la idea que le había dado Aleix y de lo que se había dado cuenta con eso.

\- Pero sí que hay que ser imbécil!

\- Ya no quiero recordarlo Io, pero para que me dejara en paz… le dije que tú eras mi nuevo novio… perdón.

\- Órale pues que honor!

\- No te burles

\- No, en serio. Mi novia anterior no era tan bonita y si quieres que juguemos a eso, yo te sigo el rollo. – dijo Io guiñándole el ojo – Al fin que tú y yo sabemos que somos cero compatibles en el amor. Además… no has escuchado que lo prohibido siempre es ms rico? Hasta me puedo conseguir a alguien solo diciéndole que ya estoy ocupado.

Marín sonrió por primera vez desde que entró.

\- Gracias – dijo mientras Io le besaba la mano.

Artemisa descubrió a Icarus mirando toda la actividad de esa pareja y con un dedo le acaricio la mejilla.

\- Comenzare a ponerme celosa. - dijo

Icarus sonrió.

\- Nada de eso. Solo estoy un poco curioso.

\- Por ella?

\- Por todos – contesto Icarus – Primero estaba con uno, luego con otro, luego con otro… con unos esta alegre, con otros se pelea…

Artemisa se separó de el abruptamente.

\- Demasiado interés por esa pelirroja… no me gusta…

\- No me malinterprete por favor…

\- Basta!… más bien… creo que yo olvido que no eres más que uno de mis sirvientes...

\- Señora… - dijo Icarus levantándose – No es lo que usted piensa.

\- Eso espero, porque recuerda… que cuando me siento traicionada y hay una mujer de por medio… ellas mueren… - dijo con un tono que le indico al joven que no estaba jugando.

Icarus guardo silencio y prefirió no provocarla. Ni siquiera quiso seguir viendo hacia donde la chica pelirroja seguía sentada. Sabía que su diosa era perfectamente capaz de cumplir su amenaza y por alguna razón, el sentía que tenía que defender y proteger esa chica y si con su indiferencia lo hacía, pues que así fuera.

* * *

Aleix llegó hasta donde Kanon estaba parado con Poseidón. Kanon sabía que este momento llegaría en algún punto de la noche pero hubiera dado su lealtad a Hades con tal de que no llegara.

\- Aleix… Donde has estado? Quiero presentarte a Kanon de Géminis… mi amigo y el anterior portador de la Armadura de Dragón del Mar. Kanon, Aleix de Dragón de Mar…

\- Mucho Gusto – dijo Aleix extendiendo la mano

\- Igual – dijo Kanon dejando a Aleix con la mano en el aire, quien la bajo lentamente – Puedo saber por qué está usando el cosmo residual de la armadura y no el suyo propio?

\- Kanon no seas grosero!. Y lo de su cosmo a ti que más te da? No seas envidioso. – Contesto Poseidón – Discúlpalo Aleix, aparentemente no ha tomado suficiente esta noche como para montar su famoso encanto personal.

\- Aleix, no es nada personal, pero… podrías darme un momento a solas con "tu jefe"?

Aleix volteo a ver a Poseidón, quien asintió levemente con la cabeza, Aleix encogió los hombros y se fue para donde estaba Io y Marín de nuevo.

Kanon esperó a que se fuera y se tomó dos copas de las que traía el mesero en la charola.

\- Y ahora a ti que te pasa? – dijo Poseidón – No te conocía esos malos modales.

\- Ya nada más falta que me digas que quieres que te lo entrene y le ensene los trucos del puesto. – dijo Kanon

\- Pues a decir verdad… si te lo iba a pedir…

\- Increíble… - murmuró Kanon rolando los ojos

\- Como amigos… Hazme ese favor… - pidió Poseidón – No tengo tiempo y tú tienes muchas conexiones que él va a necesitar.

\- No sabes lo que me estas pidiendo – dijo Kanon – Además, no tengo tiempo.

\- Claro que sí. O cómo diablos le ibas a ir a cumplir a Tania eh?

\- Maldición! Eso es algo que no te importa! – dijo Kanon cada vez más enfadado.

Poseidón se le quedó viendo fijamente.

\- Cambiaste de opinión! Ya no quieres cumplir el contrato! Jajaja esto sí que es una novedad.

Kanon no contestó. Intentaba controlarse lo más que podía pero todo su mundo estaba cayendo como castillo de naipes.

\- Me vas a ayudar o no? – pregunto Poseidón – Ese chico podrá no tener un cosmo propio por el momento, pero pronto lo desarrollara. Tiene muchas habilidades asombrosas.

\- Entonces no veo para que me necesitas si ya tienes al señor maravillas.

Poseidón comenzó a reír.

\- Oh vamos! No te pongas celoso! Yo no tengo la culpa que quisieras desertar de mis filas para darle tu lealtad a Athena.

Kanon se cruzó de brazos. En eso tenía razón.

\- Espero ir a Columbus a fin de mes – dijo finalmente sonriendo – Iré a recoger mi Orgullo Marino y a liquidar mi cuenta contigo.

\- Qué? – pregunto Poseidón incrédulo.

\- Pondré a la venta mi cabaña y arreglare cuentas con Tania… - dijo con voz neutra

\- Pero Kanon!

\- No. Tú tienes razón. Mi lealtad debe estar con Athena por lo que ya no pudo estar jugando contigo. – dijo Kanon – Tus filas ya están completas, pero como último favor personal, si tu general marino se encuentra esos días en Columbus y coincidimos, lo ayudare.

\- No seas exagerado! – dijo Poseidón asustado de que de verdad cumpliera todo eso. No quería ni le convenía perder la amistad de Kanon.

\- Desde que decidiste cambiar tu residencia a esa isla cambiaste mucho Julián…. Antes no hubieras dejado que Thes asistiera a ningún evento con un vestido así ni hubieras escogido como tu general más poderoso a cualquier hijo de vecino… Estoy muy decepcionado.

Kanon se dio el lujo de darse la media vuelta hacia donde estaban sus compañeros, donde se unió a su conversación, dejando a su antiguo amigo completamente sorprendido por su reacción.

* * *

Hera platicaba con Deméter y Perséfone mientras que Zeus no podía apartar la vista de Samira, quien estaba con Geist y Junet del otro lado del Salón. Era imposible, con tan poco tiempo, olvidar su último viaje a los Emiratos.

 ** _Flashback_**

Zeus azotó la puerta de la oficina que utilizaba Poseidón completamente a propósito. No le sorprendió ver que su hijo primogénito se le había adelantado y ya estaba discutiendo con su hermano.

\- Yo no tengo la culpa de que Minos la haya visto primero – decía Poseidón – Además, fuiste muy obvio al quitarle a Vehu y a Jely. Mejor regrésaselos antes de que se queje con Hera.

\- No seas idiota! Yo no tengo el poder para quitárselos! – dijo Ares azotando las manos en el escritorio – Afrodita no está aquí y yo quiero un juguete nuevo! La quiero a ella!

\- Ares no seas infantil – dijo Zeus – Ya te dije que tú no podrías con ella en este momento.

\- Ahhh ya llego el ejemplo a seguir – dijo Poseidón en tono fastidiado levantándose de su asiento – Porque no mejor se olvidan de esa chica y buscan alguna otra?. Les aseguro que por bellezas aquí no paramos.

Zeus tomó el asiento ejecutivo de Poseidón subiendo las piernas al escritorio.

\- Te dije, cuando accedí a darte esta participación en el hotel, que la única condición era que no me ocultarías nada. – dijo

\- Es cierto papa. Córrelo! Dámelo a mí! - insistió Ares

\- Shhht

\- Yo no te oculté nada. La lista de huéspedes esta donde siempre, las cuentas también… - dijo Poseidón ofendido

\- Aja… y la peliverde?

\- Es una huésped…

\- Que brazalete trae? – pregunto Zeus

\- Ira.

\- Jajaja te dije hijo! Págame!

\- Ash…

Ares saco un billete de $100 dólares y se lo dio a su padre yéndose a acostar enojado al sillón de piel negra que estaba frente a ellos.

\- Que fue eso? – pregunto Poseidón

\- El apostó a que estaba ahí por lujuriosa y yo a que no. – dijo Zeus – Hace cuanto que están comprometidos esos dos?

\- Relativamente poco – respondió Poseidón sin mentir – De hecho hoy en la fiesta de año nuevo han decidido anunciarlo públicamente para que los LUJURIOSOS dejen de intentar algo con ella.

Zeus no dijo nada. Intuía que había algo más que su hermano no le estaba diciendo pero no podía probarlo. Tamborileo sus dedos en el escritorio y volteó cuando Ares se levantó haciendo escandalo al tirar uno de los ceniceros de cristal cortado que estaban cerca de él.

Poseidón le dio una mirada furiosa pero Ares no le prestó mayor atención.

\- Ya se pa! Tengo una idea! Y si me acompañas a Dubái? Tengo que estar ahí mañana para cerrar un asuntillo y pues… tu sabes que las chicas allá son más… "Obedientes y Sumisas". Allá podremos desquitarnos a gusto de lo que no podemos hacer aquí.

A Zeus le brillaron los ojos por un segundo.

\- Carajo! Pero tu madre está aquí y no me suelta! – dijo Zeus en tono fastidiado

Ares sonrió.

\- Déjame a mí. Yo la convenzo. – dijo ares emocionado – Sabes que ella odia el calor del desierto y con trabajos puede quedarse aquí más de 5 días por lo mismo.

Poseidón volteó intrigado. Que padre e hijo se fueran de putanos juntos… pobres mujeres.

\- Vamos a decirle desde ahorita para que no crea que estamos tramando algo? – dijo Ares emocionado

\- Mmm…. Está bien – dijo Zeus viendo a su hijo saltar como un chiquillo – solo dame un segundo.

Se levantó, se dirigió a Poseidón y le soltó un puñetazo en el ojo que lo hizo volar varios metros. Ares miro la escena con toda la satisfacción que podía tener un sádico como él.

\- No sé cómo o por qué, pero tú me escondiste a esa niña y no me iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados. A la otra, no seré tan benevolente.

Ambos salieron de la oficina y encontraron a Hera supervisando la limpieza de las áreas públicas con un guante blanco no lejos del lobby.

\- Estúpido Poseidón! – dijo Hera quitándose el guante al ver llegar a su esposo e hijo – No puedo reclamarle nada. El lugar esta impecable.

\- Jajaja no busques pretextos para pelear con el – dijo Zeus abrazándola

\- Mami… mañana tengo que ir a Dubái…

\- Mañana? Primero de Enero? Creí que no se trabajaba! – dijo volteando a ver a su hijo

\- Yo no tengo descanso mami y recuerda que hay una diferencia de muchas horas así que allá seria 2 de Enero.

\- Es cierto… lo olvidaba. – dijo Hera - No me acostumbro a los benditos horarios terrestres.

Ares le sonrió y puso su cara más inocente.

\- Tengo un problemita con un jeque y un Sheik que quiero resolver de la manera más pacifica posible…

\- Tú? – exclamó Hera sorprendida

\- La manera más pacifica posible para mi Mami… estoy en una encrucijada y necesito la ayuda de papa. Crees que me lo puedas prestar un ratito?

\- Pero…

\- O si quieres vamos los tres y te quedas en el hotel – dijo Ares viendo a su papa que le hacía señales de cortar con esa idea.

\- Ay no! Ni que estuviera loca! Ese lugar hace más calor que en infierno y apesta horrores además de que todos intentan matarme si no uso sus batas y me cubro la cabeza… no, no, no! – reclamó Hera Horrorizada – Además tu padre me prometió una velada romántica a la luz de la luna antes de irnos…

\- Que egoísta te has vuelto esposa mía – dijo Zeus con indiferencia en la voz – Pero tienes razón. Ares… ráscate con tus propias uñas. Total… una derrota más en tu record o una mutilación no te hará daño. Así te parecerás más a tu hermano Hefestos.

Hera lanzó una exclamación de Horror y corrió a abrazar a su hijo.

\- Como puedes decirle eso al papichulo de mi bebe? – dijo casi asfixiándolo con su abrazo – No te preocupes Ares. Tu padre ira a defenderte de ser necesario y no se discutirá mas el asunto!.

\- Pero y tu cita romántica mami?

\- Mi bebe es más importante que cualquier cita – dijo Hera – Y tú, iras con él y me lo traerás de una sola pieza, entendido?

Zeus hizo cara de fastidio.

\- Tengo que hacerlo?

\- Si!

\- Está bien. Que no digan que no obedezco a mi mujercita – dijo Zeus dándole un beso y haciéndole una señal de triunfo a su hijo – Mientras tanto, te invito una copa en el bar.

Hera abrió grandes sus ojos. Rara vez la invitaba a un lugar público. Ambos se fueron al bar de la playa mientras Ares hacia unas llamadas para que todo estuviera listo a su llegada.

Dos días más tarde Ares y Zeus se registraban en la suite presidencial del Burj Al Arab.

\- Cuanto tiempo nos dio tu madre? – dijo Zeus

\- Tres días o nos viene a buscar… - dijo Ares – Y sí que es muy capaz!

\- No tienes ni que decírmelo – dijo Zeus entrando a la suite viendo las paredes adornadas en oro – No está mal…

\- Vamos! Ni tu puedes ponerle peros a este hotel y menos a esta suite – dijo Ares viendo su teléfono – Pero claro… a ti te gustan las cosas más… corrientitas

Zeus no se molestó en contestar. Admiraba la vista del hotel más lujoso de Dubái mientras esperaba impaciente. Se escuchó el bip de su celular en el que le habían enviado un correo electrónico. Era lo que estaba esperando.

Leyó con impaciencia todo el informe y sonrió con satisfacción. Sus ángeles a cargo de encontrarle mujeres vírgenes alrededor de todo el mundo, le habían enviado un archivo de una tal Samira Rashid de 22 años que vivía en Abu Dabi.

\- Hijo… que tan lejos queda Abu Dabi de aquí?

\- Mmm…. En auto? Como una hora – dijo Ares sin alzar la vista desde su celular – Por qué? Listo! El jeque nos espera a las 8 pm en su palacio de Sarja. Tiene chicas para tirar para arriba…t6y inocentitas como te gustan.

Zeus se relamió los bigotes. Así que podía tener a más de una en ese viaje?

\- Y a qué hora tengo que estar aquí?

\- A las 6pm. – dijo viendo que su padre tomaba A dónde vas?

\- Uhhh a visitar a alguien – dijo Zeus saliendo de la habitación – No me esperes.

Zeus rentó un auto con el concierge del lobby y se dirigió hacia la Universidad donde el archivo decía que estudiaba la chica. Esperaba que el prometido anduviera cerca para poder pedir prestado su cuerpo, pero al atravesar el patio y ver que Samira caminaba con unas amigas con sus libros en los brazos y notar que era más bonita en persona, su cuerpo se inflamó de deseo y no espero a buscar al prometido. Tomó su forma y se dirigió al grupo de chicas.

\- Amaal! Que estás haciendo aquí? – dijo sorprendida mientras sus amigas lanzaban sonrisas tímidas – Creí que estarías haciendo tus maletas.

\- No puedo pasar a verte aunque sea por última vez?

\- Pues… si, supongo que sí, aunque creí que ayer nos habíamos despedido ya – dijo volteando a ver a sus amigas con clara confusión en sus caras.

\- Es de sabios cambiar de opinión. –dijo Zeus – Podemos hablar a solas?

\- Yo… supongo que sí. – respondió sorprendida. En todo este tiempo, su prometido nunca había mostrado mucho interés en hablar a solas con ella.

\- Renté un auto. Vamos?

Las amigas de Samira comenzaron a murmurar entre ellas. Eso no estaba bien y hasta Samira lo sabía.

\- Uhhh… no tardaremos verdad? Tengo una clase en una hora. – dijo Samira

\- Oh! No te preocupes por las clases – dijo Zeus sonriendo – Aunque primero debo estar yo y después la escuela, no es cierto?

Samira le entregó sus cuadernos a su amiga y le dijo que no tardaba.

Abordaron el auto y Zeus condujo lo más rápido que pudo hacia donde había visto un pequeño motel en las afueras de la ciudad. Oh si… sí que se iba a despedir de Samira… pero de qué forma!.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Milo corrió hacia donde Camus lo llamaba dándole un beso a Samira en la frente primero. Samira sonrió y se sentó. Sentía las piernas dormidas. Zeus aprovechó ese momento para acercarse a ella.

\- Hola de nuevo! – dijo Zeus con una sonrisa que hizo ruborizar a Samira

\- Hola! – dijo intentando levantarse pero Zeus se lo impidió.

\- No te levantes – dijo poniéndose en cuclillas para estar en su nivel – Mil disculpas por… no haber sido lo suficientemente cortés hace unos minutos pero… estaba algo distraído.

Samira sonrió también.

\- Oh! No se preocupe. Yo entiendo.

\- Además mi esposa es muy celosa.

Samira comenzó a reír.

\- Jijiji Mi esposo también lo es. Acabo de descubrirlo.

\- Y tiene razón. Es usted muy bonita – dijo Zeus – Para cuando espera a su bebe?

\- Octubre

\- (Bueno… puede ser de su esposo después de todo, aunque… no hay ningún Amaal en las filas de Athena que yo recuerde… y tampoco tenía cabello azul…)

\- Va a ser una niña – dijo Samira orgullosa

\- Y ya eligieron algún nombre? – preguntó Curioso

\- No. Mi esposo ha estado de viaje y no hemos podido platicar de eso – dijo Samira – pero a mí me gusta el nombre de Zurah o Diana.

Zeus se puso tenso.

\- Porque esos… nombres?

Samira sonrió.

\- En realidad no lo sé. Ambos significan lo mismo…

\- "Divina"

\- Si! Supongo que por estar rodeada de dioses y todo eso se me ocurrió. – dijo Samira.

\- Y… ya se mueve?

\- Si… ha estado un poco inquieta estos días de hecho – dijo Samira acariciando su vientre.

Zeus seguía curioso. Volvió a ver a Hera y le estaba dando la espalda. No habría peligro.

\- Y se está moviendo ahora?

\- No… realmente no. – dijo Samira – Hace un rato lo hizo. De seguro está dormida.

\- Puedo tocarla?

\- No veo por qué no. – contestó Samira

Zeus fascinado con la pancita de 5 meses de Samira, puso la palma de su mano suavemente sobre el vestido. Inmediatamente y como si fuera un imán, Zeus claramente pudo sentir dos manitas empujando hacia su palma.

Zeus la retiró de inmediato y Samira jadeo. Eso había distendido mucho la pared uterina y le había causado mucho dolor.

\- Te duele mucho? – pregunto Zeus preocupado

Samira solo asintió sin poder hablar. Zeus fue entonces por Hera quien corrió a socorrer a Samira, aunque Zeus no volvió a acercarse. Si necesitaba una comprobación de que esa niña era de él,… La había tenido fuerte y claro.

* * *

Mu y Shion se dirigieron hacia donde Io y Aleix esperaban que Poseidón terminara de bromear con Hades en su mesa mientras bromeaban acerca de la pseudorelacion de Io con Marín.

\- Disculpa – dijo Mu tocando el hombro de Aleix, quien volteó de inmediato

\- Si?

Shion inhaló profundamente reteniendo el aire en los pulmones. La mirada de Aleix cambio un poco cuando pasó de Mu a Shion. Se hizo ligeramente más dura y Shion conocía muy bien esa mirada reprobatoria que siempre tenía cuando lo enfrentaba.

\- Ah… que no ya nos habíamos conocido? – dijo Aleix dirigiéndose a Mu

\- Si… hace rato en los servicios con Afro y Thetis…

Io reaccionó y volteó para todos lados. No vio a la chica y comenzó a preocuparse.

\- Diablos! Donde esta Thetis? – le preguntó a Aleix

\- No la he visto en un muy buen rato – contestó

\- Voy a buscarla. – dijo Io – Si algo le pasa, Poseidón me va a matar. Literal! – dijo corriendo hacia afuera para buscarla dejando a Aleix solo con Mu y Shion.

\- Ah sí, es que… no me dejaron presentarme adecuadamente - dijo Mu tratando de hacer conversación para que Shion tuviera tiempo de analizar a Aleix.

Shion lo miro fijamente. Apostaría su vida a que ese era Shaka. Entonces… Esta era parte de la traición de la que Hilda les había hablado? Unirse a Poseidón? Pero… con qué fin? Tocó su casco e intentó leerlo pero lo único que veía era neblina y negrura. Los únicos momentos que pudo ver fueron los que había pasado en Columbus y algunos otros sin identificar.

Aleix se dio cuenta de que Shion estaba haciendo algo y le quitó la mano de un manotazo.

\- Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo anciano?

\- Anciano? – dijo Shion tranquilamente. - Bueno Mu… creo que tenías razón. Ve por Athena.

\- Si Maestro. – dijo Mu apresurándose a ir por la diosa

Aleix miraba a Shion fijamente. Lo estaba sacando de quicio y ni siquiera sabía por qué.

\- Quien dijo usted que era? – preguntó finalmente

\- Shion, Patriarca del Santuario de Athena.

\- Algo así como su secretario particular? Su achichincle o su guardaespaldas?- dijo Aleix en tono burlón

\- Todos los anteriores – dijo Shion con una sonrisa falsa evitando una confrontación antes de que llegara Athena.

Esta no tardó en llegar.

\- Shion, me dice Mu que… - volteó a ver a Aleix y se llevó las manos a la boca en expresión de incredulidad.

\- Shaka! – dijo intentando acariciarle la cara

\- No. Soy Aleix – contesto dando un paso hacia atrás – Dejen de acosarme!

\- Shaka por favor… cómo pudiste! – dijo Athena – por qué? Cuando!

\- Le aseguro señora, que no entiendo de que me está hablando.- dijo Aleix volteando para todos lados

Athena comenzó a llorar aferrada de Shion. El más fiel de sus caballeros, había cambiado de bando.

\- Tranquila Athena. Debe haber una explicación razonable para todo esto. – decía intentando tranquilizarla

\- Hilda me lo advirtió pero… con todo lo que pasó…

Aleix no entendía que estaba pasando. Daria todo por no ver a esa diosa llorar como lo estaba haciendo, pero ni siquiera sabía a qué se refería.

Poseidón se dio cuenta de la conmoción y se acercó a ellos.

\- Ah Athena! Veo que ya conociste a Aleix, mi nuevo Dragón del Mar…

Athena volteo furiosa.

\- Es este algún tipo de venganza? Creí que ya estábamos en Paz.!

El dios de los mares la miró extrañado

\- De que hablas?

\- Me robaste a uno de mis caballeros dorados para hacerlo tu General Marino! – respondió Athena en voz alta

\- De donde sacas esa tontería? – pregunto Poseidón

\- Dile a "Aleix" que se quite el casco.

Poseidón miró a Aleix y asintió con la cabeza. Aleix se quitó el casco dejando ver su cabello corto y de color castaño medio.

Athena le acaricio la cabeza a Aleix. Su hermoso cabello rubio había desaparecido pero eso no le restaba nada de su apostura habitual.

\- Que le hiciste a Shaka? – dijo Athena picándole con el dedo el pecho a Poseidón.

\- Como jodes con lo mismo! – dijo molesto – Me estas acusando de algo y yo soy inocente!

\- Al que tú llamas Aleix, es mi Shaka. Caballero dorado de la casa de Virgo que yo reporteé como desaparecido hace un mes!

\- Mentira. Aleix no tiene cosmo.- reclamó Poseidón – Si fuera tu caballero dorado era obvio que no lo hubiera aceptado en mis filas. Lo hubiera considerado un espía!

\- No tiene cosmos porque yo se lo quite al castigarlo! – dijo Athena desesperada y arrepentida de haberlo hecho. Acaso eso había sido el detonante para que Shaka decidiera cambiar de bando?

Aleix se distrajo y vio a Junet, por lo que al ver que los tres alegaban y no le prestaban atención decidió seguirla.

\- Athena, no se en que idioma quieres que te lo diga. Aleix no es tu Shaka.

\- Sí que lo es!

\- Vamos a ver… - dijo Poseidón sacando su celular y checando el correo con el aviso de desaparición de Shaka que todos en el olimpo habían recibido – Aquí dice que es Hindú. Le vez cara de hindú a Aleix? – dijo buscándolo pero ya se había ido

\- Ese es un comentario muy racista! – dijo Athena – Él es mi Shaka! Devuélvemelo

\- Que no! Aquí también dice que es rubio, de cabello largo y ojos azules. – dijo Poseidón – Como lo viste, no tiene el cabello rubio ni largo.

\- Eso lo hiciste para que yo no lo descubriera! Pero mi Shaka es inconfundible! Dos de mis caballeros y Shion mi patriarca lo reconocieron.!

\- Bueno pues ultimadamente si él fuera Shaka, ya estaríamos a mano. – dijo Poseidón gritando – tú me quitaste a Kanon primero!

Athena comenzó a encender su cosmo y Poseidón también. Hades tuvo que llegar a intervenir.

\- Ahora que está pasando aquí? Les recuerdo que Zeus está aquí mismo y les va a poner un estate quieto a los dos si no le bajan tres rayitas. – dijo separándolos un poco

\- Poseidón secuestro a uno de mis caballeros dorados y lo está usando como su general marino! – dijo Athena – Exijo que me lo devuelva o tendrá que atenerse a las consecuencias!

\- Me estas amenazando? – gritó Poseidón

Hades volteó a ver a su hermano.

\- A ver a ver… momento. Se están peleando por Aleix? El de Cancún? – Preguntó Hades

\- No era Cancún, era Puerto Morelos… y si, ese mismo. – contesto Poseidón – Tú estabas ahí cuando lo conocí. Dile a esta necia que yo no me robe nada! Yo lo conseguí legítimamente!

\- Eso es cierto. – dijo Hades – Yo estaba ahí cuando ese chico se aventó a lo bestia para quitar las redes que se le habían atorado a la lancha…

\- Yate – corrigió Poseidón

\- Bueno…. Me vas a dejar hablar o lo haces tú? – preguntó Hades a Poseidón cruzándose de brazos

\- Mejor dilo tu porque aquí tu parientita no me cree – contestó Poseidón

\- La tuya… - murmuro Hades entre dientes – Como te decía. El pelinegro se aventó al agua y…

\- Ya no lo tiene negro – dijo Poseidón

\- Con un carajo! Que me dejes hablar!

\- Ya pues – dijo Poseidón con un signo de paz en la mano

\- Se aventó al agua, a puño limpio soltó las redes de la propela, aprovecho para rescatar a dos delfines que estaban atorados en esas mismas redes y luego le ha puesto un regañiza a Poseidón tipo …

\- Ya ya ya… demasiada información, muchas gracias – dijo Poseidón evitando más humillantes aclaraciones de Hades quien aún sonreía al recordarlo – De ahí, le ofrecí un puesto en mis filas y aceptó. Contenta?

Athena iba a seguir preguntando, pero Shion llamó su atención para platicar a un lado:

\- Athena, por mucho que sea inverosímil la historia que nos cuenta Poseidón, yo intenté hacer una lectura del muchacho. No parece tener ningún recuerdo más allá del de unas semanas para acá.

\- Pero Shion…

\- Dudo mucho que el señor Poseidón, a sabiendas que usted iba a hacer una tregua con el señor hades, haya tomado a Shaka adrede. Nuestras investigaciones muestran a dos mujeres siendo las perpetradoras del secuestro y hasta donde yo sé, Poseidón no cuenta más que con una y no ha estado en contacto con él en dos años.

\- Como sabes eso?

\- Platicas con Kanon.

Athena estaba en una encrucijada. Primero le habían advertido de una traición, después Shaka aparecía en las filas contrarias… no podía ser coincidencia.

\- Además el señor Hades tiene razón. Este no es el lugar. Zeus está aquí y podría esto terminar mal, mucho peor para usted que para Poseidón… - dijo Shion

\- Por qué dices eso?

\- Porque aquí hay al menos 10 de 12 dorados mientras que Poseidón solo tiene a dos de sus Generales. - dijo Shion – Para cualquiera, esto parecería una emboscada bien elaborada…

\- Pero Shaka…

\- Shaka, si acaso es el, se ha sabido cuidar por el último mes y necesitamos recabar todas las pruebas posibles en caso que sea necesario ir a juicio. Por qué no mientras tanto trata de hablar civilizadamente con Poseidón para sacar toda la información posible?

Athena no dijo nada. Estaba pensando en lo que su patriarca le había dicho.

\- Faltan 15 días para que Shaka tenga que regresar al santuario. No debemos alarmarnos hasta entonces. Y mientras podemos averiguar todo lo que podamos por todos los medios. Intente pedirle a Poseidón que, para salir de dudas, Aleix no deje Grecia hasta que se pruebe que no es Shaka. Si de verdad no tiene idea, no tiene por qué negarse.

Athena asintió.

\- Lo siento Shion. La sorpresa fue tan grande que realmente no parezco la diosa de la Sabiduría verdad?... pero… y si la traición de Shaka se comprueba?

\- Entonces sabe muy bien lo que se debe hacer. – dijo Shion muy serio – Estará bien si la dejo unos momentos? Debo ir a hablar con los muchachos.

\- Ve. Intentare hablar civilizadamente con Poseidón. – dijo Athena volviéndose hacia este último mientras Shion caminaba lentamente hasta donde sus dorados aguardaban expectantes.

Hera fue a interrumpir la discusión de Athena con Poseidón. No estaban llegando a ningún lado de todos modos.

\- Athena, Samira necesita irse a descansar. No se siente bien. Tienes quien pueda llevarla?

Athena volteo a ver a la chica, quien estaba visiblemente afectada por el cansancio, lo tarde que era y el dolor anterior. Estaba rodeada por Afrodita, Deméter y Perséfone quienes le daban palabras de aliento y trataban de hacerla sentir mejor. Avergonzada por no haberlo notado antes, Athena corrió hacia ella.

\- Samira, lo siento mucho. – dijo llegando a donde estaba - Esto va para largo aun. Milo te llevara a casa.

\- Pero… si están discutiendo… No es necesario que el esté aquí? – preguntó Samira – Tal vez alguien más pueda… llevarme. Solo necesito descansar un poco.

Athena miró a Shion quien ya la había alcanzado.

\- Ella tiene razón princesa. Que se la lleve Mu y vaya con Geist para que la cuide – dijo Shion

Athena asintió. Shion llamó a Mu y a Geist.

\- Podría darle este papel a Milo? – pidió Samira a Shion – Es muy importante.

\- Yo se lo daré. Descuide.

Los muchachos llegaron, se les dio instrucciones y desaparecieron con Samira en Brazos.

* * *

No había pasado mucho tiempo más cuando se escuchó un gran alboroto que hizo a todos voltear.

\- Ya llego el diablito… ya llego el desmadre… y a quien no le guste…. Que chi… - su frase fue interrumpida por Ares haciendo que Lucifer pasara a un segundo plano.

\- Ustedes cuatro busquen a Dionisio – ordenó – yo tengo que hablar con mi madre.

Los cuatro borrachos intentaban localizar a su amigo mientras tropezaban con todo.

Los diez caballeros dorados se pusieron en alerta. De todos era bien sabido que entre Athena y Ares había una rivalidad que se remontaba a la era del mito.

\- Con el miedo que me tengan basta – murmuró ignorándolos a todos yendo a donde estaba su madre y medios hermanos – Ya llegó por quien lloraban!

Fes lo miró con ganas de ahorcarlo, mientras que Hades simplemente rolaba los ojos. Ni Artemisa ni Deméter o Perséfone le hicieron caso mientras que Apolo sacaba fuego por los ojos y Afrodita tenía ganas de estrangularlo.

\- Qué bueno que pudiste venir hijo, pero Anteros hizo muy bien tu papel. – dijo Hera abrazándolo

\- Lo siento madre… pero andaba trabajando

\- Si como no. Con esos cuatro a menos que estés supervisando la calidad del alcohol en los antros de algunos de ellos….

\- Eso mero estábamos haciendo ma… pero como puedes ver, yo soy el que mejor se ha portado – dijo Ares sonriendo

\- Lo se hijo. – dijo Hera sacándolo del círculo familiar para llevárselo a un rincón lo suficientemente lejos – Me puedes decir porque carambas me escondiste que tenía un nieto mortal?

Ares suspiró aliviado. Su madre había reconocido el gran parecido con Milo. Lo habría notado alguien más? Al menos no le habían dicho lo de Shaina porque eso sí que le hubiera causado problemas con su madre.

\- Tu sabes bien que papaa nos prohibió…

\- Si, sí. Ya se me las reglas. Pero yo soy tu mama. A mí no me tienes que esconder esas cosas – dijo Hera – Quien es su madre?

Ares desvió la mirada.

\- Fanny.

Hera se llevó las manos a la boca en actitud sorprendida. Ella era la única que sabía lo enamorado que había estado de su única esposa mortal de esa era y todo lo que había sufrido por su muerte.

\- Lo siento hijo, no lo sabía.

\- Nadie lo sabía madre. – dijo con un dejo de tristeza

\- Y por qué carajo no me lo diste a mí? Yo lo hubiera criado bien y lo sabes. – dijo Hera

\- Fue lo mejor – dijo Ares – Mi papa se dio cuenta?

\- No. He estado muy ocupado con otras cuestiones y además sabes que no se rebaja a fisgonear a los guardianes de otros dioses. Con trabajo se sabe los suyos.

\- Eso es cierto… Bueno madre… veo que mis amigos ya encontraron lo que vinimos a buscar así que me voy.

\- Puedes pasar mañana a mi oficina para hablar más del tema? – preguntó Hera acomodándole la camisa

\- Lo intentare pero no te prometo nada.

\- Está bien hijo, diviértete.

Ares se despidió de su madre sin voltear a ver a Afrodita, quien esperaba que también fuera a saludarla siquiera.

Loki y Lucifer se dedicaron a joder a Uriel y a Anabel, los ángeles que traía Zeus mientras esta conversación daba lugar. Se había hecho una gran algarabía porque Hermes trataba de contener a sus amigos, junto con Eros, Vehu y Jely mientras Hypnos trataba de sacar a Dionisio sin que Hades lo viera, pues no tenían permiso para estar fuera de los Elíseos dejando el inframundo prácticamente solo.

Thanatos estaba esperando en la puerta a que Ares se desocupara cuando dos chicas pidieron permiso para pasar pues acababan de regresar de los servicios.

\- Junet? – preguntó sorprendido a la chica de rojo que no había levantado la mirada.

Junet se puso tensa al hacerlo. Le hizo una señal a Yulij para que siguiera de largo.

\- Than! – exclamó mientras este ultimo la jalaba de la muñeca hacía de nuevo los servicios.

Than le besó ambas manos.

\- Te he llamado cientos de veces, mandado miles de mensajes…

\- Lo siento… me quitaron mi celular – dijo Junet alegremente– No tenía forma de contactarte.

\- También te he esperado varias veces afuera del santuario…

Junet bajo la mirada.

\- Estoy castigada. No se me ha permitido salir. Hoy porque estoy con las chicas. – dijo – tu qué haces aquí? Conoces a los novios?

\- Thanatos! Vámonos! Tenemos que irnos! – dijo Hypnos

Junet volteó a ver a quien le gritaba. La misma exacta figura de Than apareció frente a ellos, con la diferencia del color de su cabello y sus ojos a un color dorado. Junet comprendió de inmediato.

\- Tú no eres Than el hombre de negocios… Eres Thanatos el Dios de la Muerte! – dijo Junet decepcionada

\- Déjame explicarte…

\- Hermano… que está pasando? Por qué pierdes el tiempo con esta? – dijo Hypnos barriéndola con la mirada

Junet miró a Thanatos.

\- Tu hermano tiene razón. Por qué pierdes el tiempo conmigo?

\- No es lo que tú crees – dijo Thanatos tratando de justificarse

\- Vámonos! - insistió Hypnos jalándolo de la manga – Hades viene para acá y si nos cacha, no te quiero decir lo que va a pasar.

Thanatos se dejó llevar por Hypnos, pero no dejaba de ver hacia atrás, donde Junet no se había movido. Tenía la cabeza agachada y los puños cerrados. Después, comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo con una sombra siguiéndola.

Ares había atravesado ya la puerta del salón y había salido rumbo al jardín para atravesarlo y llegar a la limusina donde ya sus amigos estaban esperándolo.

Alguien lo tomo de la camisa y lo azoto contra un árbol: Apolo.

\- Y a ti que demonios te pasa! - gritó Ares zafándose

\- Donde esta Becca? – preguntó Apolo furioso

\- Becca? Cual Becca?

Apolo dio un puñetazo al árbol muy cerca de la mejilla de Ares

\- Ahhh esa Becca!

\- Donde esta?

\- Como voy a saberlo? – dijo Ares subiendo los hombros

\- Porque ella huyó contigo – dijo Apolo

Ares se puso muy serio.

\- Han pasado más de seis años de eso y hasta ahora te preocupa lo que le paso? – dijo Ares subiendo el tono de su voz

\- Ares… no me hagas encabronar…

\- El encabronado debería ser yo, pues me dijiste que ella estaba esperando un hijo mío! – gritó – Dijiste que tenía que bajarla a la tierra o Artemisa la mataría!

\- Eso fue mi error pero…

\- Oh sí! Fue un gran error… así que ahora jodete! – grito Ares – Yo tomé responsabilidad de algo que no me correspondía! Tanto Afrodita como mi padre estuvieron a punto de descubrirme varias veces y quién sabe dónde estaría yo si lo hubieran hecho y todo por cubrir a tu bastarda!

Apolo por primera vez se quedó callado.

\- Pero entonces… es cierto!

\- Que tienes una bastarda? Si – dijo Ares cruzándose de brazos

\- No le digas así! – dijo Apolo con dolor

\- Ah no? Y entonces como se les dice a los hijos de padres irresponsables como tú? – dijo Ares

Apolo agachó la cabeza.

\- Yo verdaderamente creí que era hijo tuyo.

\- Pues los dos pecamos de idiotas porque yo creí en ella e incluso la iba a hacer mi esposa. – dijo Ares

\- La amabas? – pregunto Apolo

\- No. Pero al menos mi hija hubiera tenido mi nombre y apoyo. – dijo Ares – Pero cuando nació y traía tu marca, no había nada más que decir y me negué rotundamente a hacerlo.

Apolo se dejó caer en el pasto para agarrarse la cabeza. Becca no le había mentido y el la había tratado como basura y tirado al viento sin miramientos. Peor aún, se la había dejado a Ares quien tenía una reputación de sádico y violento con las mujeres.

\- Como terminó mi hija en el santuario de Athena? – preguntó apenas en un susurro

Ares dio un paso hacia atrás. La verdad seria dolorosa pero alguien tenía que decirla.

\- Durante dos años Becca y yo seguimos juntos, pero un día… se me pasó la mano jugando y… murió

\- Qué?

\- No iba a hacerme cargo de una niña que no era mía así que me disfrace y se la entregue a uno de los guardias de la entrada. Ya era una niña bastante complicada en ese entonces. Justo como su padre. – dijo muy serio.

Apolo volteo a verlo asustado.

\- Becca… está muerta?

\- Que estas sordo? No te lo acabo de decir?

\- Artemisa va a matarme! – dijo Apolo más para sí mismo que para Ares quien solo se encogió de hombros.

\- Si te sirve de consuelo, ella hubiera muerto por su propia mano mucho antes. – dijo Ares – tres veces la sorprendí intentándolo y ahora ni siquiera tendrías a tu hija… aunque viéndolo bien… hubiera sido mejor que la hubiera dejado hacerlo.

Apolo se levantó y volvió a azotar a Ares contra el árbol, quien no dejó de sonreír.

\- Vas a pagar por lo que hiciste! Le dirás a Artemisa todo!

\- Seguro? – dijo Ares – Yo puedo hacerlo. Una muerte más en mi record no hace mucha diferencia, pero el que rompió las reglas de su templo fuiste tú. Yo no la deshonré, cuando la tomé tú ya la habías corrompido…

\- Cállate!

\- Si ella huyó de sus filas fue porque tú no quisiste ayudarla y me la enjaretaste a mí…

\- Te digo que te calles!

\- No, Cállate tú! – dijo Ares cambiando papeles con Apolo – Yo creí en ti, creí en ella… yo quería una familia… quería a ese bebe… Fui traicionado por ambos y hubiera sido muy fácil para mí eliminar cualquier evidencia una vez que la niña nació. Durante dos años me portee como padre aun a sabiendas de que en realidad era mi sobrina y Becca me había mentido. A las dos no les faltó nada conmigo. Puedes ir a preguntarle a los Elíseos!

\- Entonces porque abandonaste a mi hija en un lugar como ese?

\- Porque Afrodita estaba muy cerca de su pista, creyó que era mía y la iba a matar!

Apolo abrió grandes los ojos. Eso no se lo esperaba.

Ares lo soltó y se arregló su chamarra.

\- Estoy borracho y hablé de más. Mis amigos me están esperando – dijo Ares siguiendo su camino para desaparecer dentro de la limusina.

Apolo apenas estaba reaccionando a lo que le había contado cuando arrancó. Iba a tener que hacer un viaje a los Elíseos para corroborar todo eso y después al santuario a conocer a su hija.

* * *

Aleix había visto de lejos como Vicky discutía con el hombre de cabello plateado antes de que, quien parecía ser su hermano, se lo llevara junto con los otros revoltosos. La había seguido a prudente distancia hasta que la vio sentarse sola en una de las bancas de madera más allá de la fuente, de lado contrario a donde había sido la boda.

Se mantuvo observándola unos minutos. No parecía estar llorando o afectada de ningún modo por lo que había pasado allá adentro. Volteó hacia el salón. Poseidón seguía discutiendo acaloradamente con Athena y viceversa. Aun no habían notado su ausencia.

La voz en su cabeza le dijo que si bien esta vez estaba 100% seguro de que ella era "Vicky", también le advirtió que no la abordara en ese momento. Que no se aprovechara de la vulnerabilidad de la chica pero para variar, no hizo caso.

Se acercó y se sentó a su lado. No podía quitar sus ojos de ella. No lo separaba más que unos cuantos centímetros pero aun así pudo percibir su perfume con olor a jazmín. Ella estaba sentada muy recta, viendo hacia las estrellas.

\- Sera cierto que si se ve a una estrella fugaz y se pide un deseo, se lo conceden? – preguntó en voz alta.

\- Creo que todo depende de si el deseo es bueno o malo – contestó Aleix.

\- Yo nunca pido deseos malos, pero supongo que aún no hago suficientes méritos para merecer que se me concedan – dijo Junet cerrando los ojos un momento para después abrirlos y voltear hacia su interlocutor.

La noche tenia luna llena, por lo que no hacía falta de alumbrado para poder verlo.

\- Tú eres el amigo del nuevo amigo de Marín, verdad?

\- Si

Junet lo miró inclinando la cabeza.

\- No eres muy platicador verdad?

Aleix la miró asintiendo. No era eso. Estaba demasiado emocionado y tenso por contener todo lo que quería decirle pero si lo hacía, podría asustarla. Su corazón estaba a punto de estallar de felicidad.

Junet hizo un ademan para levantarse e irse pero él le estrechó la mano con suavidad.

\- Quédate, Por favor.

Junet se quedó quieta. Miro su mano atrapada entre la de Aleix antes de alzar sus ojos hacia él.

\- Solo unos minutos – insistió Aleix

\- Quítate el casco – pidió Junet en el mismo tono suave – Si me quedo, al menos quiero poder ver con quien estoy hablando.

Obedientemente, Aleix retiró su casco y lo dejó a un lado. Junet sonrió y a él le pareció la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

Ella lo miró fijamente durante un buen rato en silencio.

\- Te pareces a alguien que yo conozco – dijo finalmente – A excepción del largo y color de cabello y esa cosa que siempre trae en la frente…

El corazón de Aleix latió con mucha fuerza. Sería que alguna vez se habían cruzado sus caminos y por eso él tenía la imagen en su cabeza?

\- Y… pediste tu deseo? – preguntó Aleix

\- Sí. Pero es un secreto. – dijo Junet sonriendo

\- Seguramente pediste lo mismo que tiene tu amiga Shaina – dijo Aleix

\- Puede ser… me gustaría por una vez tener amor y lealtad, pero por el momento me conformo con desear que Shaina sea feliz con Minos. – dijo Junet

\- Por qué?

\- Porque se lo merece – dijo – Ha sufrido mucho en la vida como para que no sea recompensada. Además, no le traje ningún obsequio.

Aleix frunció el ceño. Qué manera de desperdiciar un deseo…

\- Tu que pedirías si vieras una estrella fugaz en este momento.- le preguntó Junet

Aleix bajo la mirada a sus botas. Si le decía todo lo que estaba pensando, lo tacharía de prosaico. Prosaico…. Esa palabra parecía resonar en su cabeza… como si la hubiera usado en alguna situación especial.

\- Desearía poder recordar mi pasado. – contesto Aleix

Para su sorpresa, ahora fue Junet quien puso su mano sobre la de él.

\- Lo siento, no sabía que tuvieras algún problema de salud. – dijo

\- Oh tengo varios! – dijo Aleix – Pero no es algo que quisiera estar revelando, comprendes?

Junet asintió.

\- No creo que el que no recuerdes cambie en realidad tu escencia – dijo Junet – Pareces una persona noble y bueno y si Marín es tu amigo, puedes estar seguro que si lo eres.

\- En verdad lo crees? Porque yo pienso que puedo ser algún tipo de asesino serial o algún maldito pervertido…

Junet comenzó a reír.

\- No, no lo creo. Pero tampoco me creas mucho. Yo soy una experta en equivocarme al juzgar a la gente. – dijo reflejando amargura en su voz.

\- Lo dices por lo que te sucedió esta noche?

Junet se quedó mirando a lo lejos por unos segundos antes de encoger los hombros.

\- Entre otras cosas.

Aleix comenzó a tener un sentimiento que no pudo descifrar. Ese hombre la había herido? Habría algo más entre ellos?. La habría tenido ese hombre entre sus brazos? Hasta donde habría llegado con ella? Ahora comprendía que lo que tenía eran celos

\- Te he seguido la pista toda la noche – dijo Aleix – Ese hombre no te merece.

\- Mmm… y quien sí

\- Yo.

Junet lo miró. No estaba hablando en serio, verdad?

\- Puedo probártelo. Bésame.

Ella lo recorrió con la mirada y sus labios se entreabrieron para decir algo, pero cambio de opinión dejando únicamente escapar un suspiro.

\- Ven, hablo en serio. Bésame.

Los ojos de Junet se abrieron más grandes.

\- No creo que sea una buena idea.

\- Por qué no?

\- Porque tú y yo formamos parte de bandos contrarios que solo nos pueden crear problemas en el futuro. Además eres de una categoría superior a la mía y no quiero arrepentirme después – dijo admirando los labios finos de Aleix – Y qué tal que resulto decepcionante? Mi primer y único novio no parecía muy interesado en besarme, por lo que yo creo que no soy muy buena en ello y…

Aleix sonrió

\- En realidad, dudo mucho que tú resultes decepcionante en cualquier aspecto. Solo quiero un beso – dijo tocando un mechón de su cabello – Total si no te gusta, pues no lo volvemos a hacer y listo.

Junet pareció considerar sus palabras mientras lo miraba. Aleix estaba tenso mientras esperaba una respuesta. Y si lo rechazaba? La mirada de Junet pasó de sus ojos a sus labios mientras se mordía un labio. Lentamente se sentó de lado y se movió algunos centímetros hacia delante.

El corazón de Aleix dio un vuelco y su respiración comenzó a agitarse ante la expectativa. Junet se detuvo a pocos centímetros de él, de manera que el aroma a jazmín de su perfume le llego con más fuerza.

\- Por qué tardas tanto en decidirte?

Junet pareció retroceder en su decisión.

\- Pues… ya te dije. No tengo mucha experiencia. Pocas veces me han pedido un beso y uno que otro fue robado, pero hasta ahora, nadie me había exigido que lo besara y pues… no se…

\- Hazlo ahora - ordenó Aleix en tono exigente.

Aleix pudo ver en sus ojos que su barrera se estaba rompiendo. Sin previo aviso, sus dedos tocaron su nuca tirándolo hacia ella y entonces su boca toco la suya con un beso suave y explorador.

Un calor ardiente surgió a través del cuerpo de Aleix, encendiendo algo profundo en su interior. Sin embargo, se quedó quieto como una estatua mientras una y otra vez, entre suspiros entrecortados, ella presionaba sus labios suaves, entreabiertos contra los suyos. Con cada beso, ella se demoraba un poco más. Sus ojos se cerraron y su otro brazo lo rodeó. Él respiró fuerte y sus manos comenzaron a temblar mientras ella se acercaba aún más. Y más...

Con un gemido colocó rápidamente sus brazos alrededor de ella, atrayéndola completamente contra él y capturando su tierna boca con la suya. El deseo lo inflamó, caliente y feroz impulsado por su anhelo por ella, alimentado por emociones que ni siquiera podía nombrar pero traía guardadas desde hace mucho, causando estragos en él. Sus labios se separaron y su abrazo se apretó. Ella sabía a soda de limón y a necesidad.

Él aumentó la presión de su abrazo y pasó sus manos por sobre las curvas de su trasero, agarrándolo mientras se pegaba más a ella. Su boca abierta aferrada a la suya, y sus dedos enredados en su pelo. Ella gimió y entonces el jadeó, pero no podía dejar de besarla. No podía parar...

\- Aleix! Aleix! – gritó Io corriendo hacia ellos haciendo que la pareja se separara rápidamente y él se levantara de un salto

\- Que sucede? - preguntó

\- Te solicitan allá adentro. Eso es un completo caos y dicen que solo tú puedes calmar las cosas – dijo, después vio a Junet y solo sonrió – Perdona. Interrumpí algo?

Aleix lo miró con ganas de matarlo.

\- Vamos! Es urgente! – repitió Io

Aleix volteó a ver a Junet

\- Yo tengo que volver con mis compañeras. Gracias por mostrar tu punto acerca de las estrellas fugaces. – dijo Junet levantándose para caminar hacia el salón.

\- No… Espera…

Pero Junet no se detuvo sino que apresuró el paso hasta prácticamente correr. Estaba verdaderamente avergonzada. No sabía que hubiera pasado si Io no llegaba a interrumpirlos.

* * *

Zeus decidió retirarse cerca de media noche. Todos los demás dioses lo siguieron siendo Poseidón con Aleix e Ío los siguientes. Thes había desafiado a todos y se había retirado sin siquiera despedirse de nadie, lo que tenía a Poseidón bastante molesto sobre todo con Ío y Aleix quieres se suponía estaban encargados de ella.

Había quedado con Athena en no irse de Grecia en algunos días para poder aclarar el asunto de Aleix, lo que había dejado a Athena y a Shion más tranquilos.

Mayura se había llevado a las chicas y ya solo los 10 dorados quedaron en el Salón. Decidieron juntar dos mesas para poder ponerse al día a gusto.

\- Magnifica fiesta Milo! Mis felicitaciones a tu compañía y a tu adorable esposa – dijo Alde – Valió la pena venir

\- Gracias torito… aunque hubiera sido mejor que nos trajeras a tu novia para conocerla – contestó Milo – comienzo a creer que es un fantasma.

\- Pues un fantasma que está bien bonita – contesto Alde pasándoles su celular para presumirles a Niv

\- En serio esta es tu novia Alde? – pregunto Aioros – Pero si es una criaturita!

\- No. Tiene 21 así que ya es legal jejeje

\- Hey eso me recuerda… Quien apostó por Alde y no ha cobrado? – pregunto Milo

\- Yo! – dijo Camus levantando la mano – Necesito la versión de Shaka primero, porque nunca le preguntamos.

\- Eso es cierto… pero dudo que Shaka pueda decirnos algo por el momento – dijo Afro recordando que Shion le había pedido discreción respecto al tema hasta que no supieran mas.

\- Si… aun no lo encuentran verdad? – preguntó Shura

\- La verdad es que no hemos buscado con mucho ahínco – confesó DM

\- Aunque en realidad tanto el como nosotros necesitábamos vacaciones del güerito. – dijo Dohko – Últimamente traía un genio del cocol.

\- Cierto. – dijeron varios de ellos

\- No sienten como que esta tertulia se parece a las que teníamos de niños en nuestras pijamadas?

\- Eso mismo estaba pensando. – dijo Shura – Solo nos falta Saga reganándonos por no dormir.

\- Ahhhh los buenos tiempos – dijo Alde – Como es que no vino a este importante evento? Puedo apostar mi segundo cuerno a que Shaina lo invitó.

Todos voltearon a ver a Kanon, quien se había puesto a jugar con su celular pero sintió las miradas de todos y subió la mirada.

\- Que?

\- Pues…a mí no me pregunten. Mejor pregúntenle a Camus, que parece ser su súper amigo últimamente. – respondió

Camus le lanzó una mirada helada

\- Tu sabes que fue una situación de emergencia Kanon

\- Hum!

\- Por que no nos cuentas Camus – dijo Aioros

Camus suspiró antes de contarles con lujo de detalles el problema de Laura. La mitad de ellos estaban blancos cuando terminó su relato.

\- Por Athena! Pero eso es horrible! Con razón no quiso venir. – Dijo Dohko

\- Shaina quería que el la entregara en lugar de Shion – dijo Kanon

\- Era Obvio que con todo eso que pasó dijera que no Kanon – respondió Shura

\- Si él le hubiera dicho a Shaina que no, ella no se hubiera sentido tanto Shura, él ni siquiera la dejo hablar. Le dio el cortón antes de que ella siquiera pudiera pedírselo.

Los diez comenzaron a discutir, algunos estaban de acuerdo con Saga, otros no.

\- Pero… y la chica ya está bien? – le volvieron a preguntar a Kanon

\- De nuevo pregúntenle a Camus.

\- Yo creí que lo sabias todo de Saga y que ustedes eran muy unidos – pregunto Aioria curioso

Kanon rio con amargura.

\- Te lo pongo así minino. Tu sabes de Saga mucho más de lo que yo se acerca de el en este momento.

\- Kanon! No seas mamon! – dijo Camus – Que no te conmueve nada? Te acabo de contar lo jodido que quedo Laura.

Kanon no cambio su expresión

\- Lo que me acabas de contar, no está muy lejos de como quedó Shaina con su ataque hace un mes. Pero ninguno lloramos por ella, verdad?

Los 9 guardaron silencio. La verdad es que la mayoría de ellos no se había preguntado cómo había quedado o si ya estaba bien.

\- No es lo mismo – dijo Camus – Laura es secular. No está acostumbrada a ese tipo de ataques.

\- O sea que justificas la lastima de un intento de violación de una secular pero no de una Saint femenina que decías que era tu amiga.

Camus no supo cómo justificar eso. Y se hizo un nuevo debate.

\- Solo diré unas palabras y zanjaré el tema: Saga de nuevo me esta simplemente usando para sus fines, así que no. No tengo la más ligera idea de cómo esta, donde está ni nada. A estas alturas, ya no importa tampoco.

Se hizo un silencio bastante pesado que Aioros rompió cambiando el tema a uno menos lúgubre.

\- Ya felicitaron al nuevo papa? O no les ha dado tiempo?

\- Si! Que se siente estar embarazado con una preciosura como la tuya? – pregunto Afro

Shura puso cara sonadora

\- Ahhh es lo máximo! Ojala sea niña para que sea tan bonita como su madre

\- Jajaja la princesa pregunta porque nunca va a lograr su misión con una chica – comenzó a joderlo DM

\- Ahhh como chingas! Pues te diré que hoy me tocó ver algo tan bueno que ninguna de las viejas guangas con las que has estado se le compara. – dijo Afro bien orgulloso

\- Mentira! – dijo Milo – Hoy no había chicas que no fueran las amigas de Shaina que son Saints o Ex Saints…

\- Frio frio

\- Jajaja pues dudo que haya sido Pandora – dijo Dohko curioso – Aunque hoy no se veía tan lúgubre como otras veces

\- Cierto… estaba hermosa – dijo DM haciendo que todos voltearan – ejem ejem pero también estaba la otra rubia que siempre esta con Poseidón y… - Volteó a ver a su amigo quien se puso tan rojo como una de sus rosas – Con ella?

Kanon se levantó de su asiento para pararse junto a la silla de Afro, quien tragó saliva y entrecerró los ojos. Kanon bajo a nivel de la cara de Afro:

\- Que dices que le hiciste a Thes?

\- (gulp) Yo? Yo solo le ayude a coser su vestido! Lo juro!

\- Eso espero porque nadie de aquí se mete con Thes y vive para contarlo… estamos? – dijo hacia toda la mesa

Todos y cada uno de ellos asintieron por temor a la ira de Kanon.

\- Pero… estábamos hablando de embarazadas…. – dijo Alde – Por cierto… te casaste y no invitaste… que malo eres Shura

\- Hay torito ni me lo recuerdes – dijo Shura suspirando – Llegó mi suegro y dijo de una vez?...

\- …y la cabrita dijo: siiii pero quíteme la pistola de la cabeza! – dijo Milo bromeando

\- Jajaja mira alacrán… tu ni hables que de seguro hiciste algo así con Samira – reclamó Shura

\- Pues… para que les digo que no, si si... jajaja

\- Por cierto… yo que tu… dejaba de hacer que me castigaran Milo – dijo Dohko – A Samira le está sentando muy bien el embarazo y se ve más hermosa que nunca.

\- Si es cierto – corearon los demás

A Milo se le encendió el cosmos pero ninguno de los demás caballeros se movió de su lugar.

\- Dejen de andar fisgoneando y chuleando a mi mujer! O Probaran mi Antares donde no les da el sol!

\- Uyyyy desde cuándo tan celoso Milo? – Pregunto Aioria

\- Tu mejor ni hables, que tienes que decirnos que carambas pasó con Marín y por qué toda noche se la paso con Ío! – se defendió Milo

\- Cierto Hermano – dijo Aioros – Porque si a celosos vamos, los dos ahí se la llevan.

\- Pues… digamos que ella y yo… mmm….

\- Ya suéltalo! – dijo Alde

\- Tenemos ciertas dificultades en este momento… Ultimadamente no les importa! – dijo Aioria cruzándose de brazos caprichosamente

\- Yo digo que si se está viendo con Ío si es problema de todos. No queremos otro Shainagate - dijo Kanon – Ío tiende a clavarse mucho con sus novias porque es un romántico empedernido y ellas caen por todas sus atenciones además de su gran…

\- Cállate Kanon! Piedad – suplicoo Aioros volteando a ver a su hermano.

\- Alguien en esta mesa se le fue la lengua y ella se enteró de lo que paso con Lyfia – confesó finalmente - pero… eso no es todo…

El tono en el que dijo esto último hizo que todos pusieran atención

\- Uno de ustedes la sedujo aprovechándose de esta información… Y cuando descubra quien fue, pueden irse congraciando con Minos para que les dé un buen lugar en el inframundo porque ahí se irán derechito después de un encuentro conmigo!

Todos voltearon a verse confundidos. Ninguno de los presentes se atrevería siquiera a posar sus ojos en la chica de otro de ellos y mucho menos de Marín, sabiendo el carácter de Aioria. Todos comenzaron a defenderse entre ellos excepto uno. Afro estaba recordando aquella noche antes de que desapareciera Shaka. Marín había ido a su casa y había estado ahí mucho después de que el regresara a su casa. Aun así no dijo nada. Había demasiado en juego.

\- Hablando de Minos… Milo… como es la cárcel del inframundo? – Pregunto Aioros

\- Ufff esos castigos de Hades no se los deseo a nadie – dijo Milo – Me tuvieron de chalan de Minos todo este tiempo.

\- Que?

\- Ese idiota vive mejor que Shion y ya es decir. – dijo Milo entre dientes

\- Espera, espera – dijo Dohko – Estas diciendo que viviste bajo el mismo techo de Minos? Aprendiste algo interesante?

\- Aparte de que es un niño mimado al que la pobre de Francine solo le falta limpiarle el trasero después de ir al baño

\- Que asqueroso eres! – dijo Camus

\- Pero es cierto! Lo siento por Shaina que va a tener que vivir con él! – dijo Milo

\- No creo – dijo Alde – A leguas se ve que lo trae comiendo de su mano.

\- En eso tienes razón Alde – dijo Kanon – Si alguna vez peleamos contra Hades de nuevo, ya sabemos cuál es su punto débil.

\- Les conté como se descalabró el titiritero? – dijo Milo con una sonrisa

\- Cuenta, Cuenta!

\- Pues verán….


	145. Chapter 145

**ATENCION. ESTE CAPITULO ES 100% LEMON.**

Capítulo 143

Minos manejaba a toda velocidad el auto de Rada por las calles de Atenas para poder llegar a su nuevo departamento de Ática. Shaina miró el velocímetro e iban a 220.

\- Parece que tienes mucha prisa Caro Mío – dijo Shaina poniéndole la mano sobre la rodilla – Acaso te cayó mal la comida? – se burló

\- Sigue tocando mi pierna y lo llevare a 315 – dijo Minos evadiendo el poco tráfico de esa hora con una habilidad de piloto de NASCAR.

Shaina puso su cara más inocente mientras cruzaba su pierna derecha sobre la izquierda y subía su vestido dejando entrever su liguero blanco

\- Esta chatarra no llega a 315 precioso – dijo Shaina en forma de reto mientras hacía un camino con sus dos dedos como si caminaran, de la rodilla de Minos hacia su entrepierna.

Minos volteó a verla y vio el desafío en los ojos de su esposa, acelerando sin piedad al máximo. Shaina no dejo de verlo y el varias veces volteó a verla como diciéndole, ves como si?

Llegaron derrapando al edificio de departamentos de lujo, donde rápidamente metieron el auto al garaje que les correspondía, evadiendo a cinco patrullas que los seguían para detenerlos por exceso de velocidad.

\- Que las multas las pague Rada como mi regalo de bodas – dijo ayudando a salir a Shaina – Dime que eso que vi es porque te pusiste el conjunto que te mande con el vestido….

\- Mmm…. Eso tendrás que descubrirlo – dijo Shaina lanzándose a sus brazos.

\- Encantado acepto el reto. – dijo Minos cargándola de su trasero y Shaina se agarraba fuertemente con las piernas alrededor de la cintura mientras Minos caminaba casi a ciegas besándola.

La escena era tan caliente, que el Portero tuvo que taparse los ojos al abrirles la puerta y corrió por delante para abrirles el elevador. En su camino, tiraron el cenicero de áreas públicas, dos helechos en sus macetas y tropezaron con una mesita del lobby tirando un jarro de porcelana con flores frescas.

\- Señor Minos – dijo el Portero avergonzado mientras esperaban el elevador – Le recuerdo que el reglamento del edificio dice que están prohibidas las demostraciones de afecto en público para los huéspedes de los dueños y…

La puerta del elevador se abrió y ambos le hicieron una señal obscena con el dedo medio de la mano mientras entraban y la puerta se cerraba aun ocupados en lo suyo.

Sus manos y sus labios estaban tan ocupados que todo lo demás se había desvanecido. Minos la estaba besando con la misma fácil destreza con la que manejaba su auto sacándole más de un gemido a Shaina que lo enaceraba aún más. Eran dos personas que se necesitaban mutuamente y esa necesidad había llegado a un límite y ellos estaban por romperlo.

\- Precioso… - dijo Shaina entre jadeos – Creo que… no estamos yendo a… ningún lado…

Minos se separó un segundo.

\- Qué?

\- El elevador… A que piso vamos…?

Minos se rió. Ni siquiera sabía a qué departamento iba en realidad.

\- Dame las llaves

Shaina se las dio trucándolo para que primero le diera un beso bajándose de su cómoda posición. Minos se lo dio y metió la llave en la ranura y el elevador automáticamente presionó el piso al que iban.

El elevador comenzó su ascenso y Minos le dio las llaves para poder agarrarla mejor. Levantó su vestido hasta poder tocar su ropa interior metiendo sus manos a su trasero por debajo de su ropa interior, sosteniéndola así y adueñándose de la voluntad de Shaina a cada minuto. Un calor se comenzaba a construir en el vientre de Shaina por este simple movimiento y su respiración comenzó a ser irregular. Minos comenzó a acariciarlos en lentos y expansivos círculos. Sus dedos se clavaban agarrando y soltando una y otra vez. Shaina pudo sentir perfectamente el deseo que estaba consumiendo a Minos, pues estaba en la misma situación.

El timbre del elevador les indicó que era momento de Salir.

Minos sacó las manos con reticencia y cargo a Shaina.

\- Lo siento… es la tradición – dijo Minos con una sonrisa.

Shaina lo miró con ternura y se dejó atravesar el umbral de su casa en brazos de Minos. La ternura en la sonrisa de Minos mezclados con sus ojos llenos de pasión por ella la hicieron sonreír. Alguna vez se había visto ese espectro más atractivo?

\- Bájame. Tengo que ir a refrescarme y…

\- No! Ya te tengo en mis brazos y no pienso dejarte ir a ningún lado

\- Pero Perséfone y Samira dijeron…

\- Me importa un comino – dijo Minos llevándola a donde la luz estaba prendida.

Perséfone les había hecho el favor de dejarles listo todo el ambiente. Sobre el recién pulido piso blanco, un camino de pétalos de rosas rojas conducía hasta la habitación principal.

Toda la habitación había sido iluminada por pequeñas lamparitas que simulaban velas; la colcha, de color gris acero, también estaba adornada por pétalos del mismo color en forma de un corazón y había champaña en una hielera de acero inoxidable y algunas fresas cubiertas con chocolate.

Quieres…? – dijo Minos intentando ofrecerle algo de beber o una fresa

Nop. Lo único que quiero, es un espectro en bandeja de plata… tienes alguno por aquí? – dijo Shaina acercándose con mirada depredadora.

\- Tsssss Nop pero tengo un ardiente, caliente y guapísimo juez del inframundo – dijo mientras la besaba de nuevo

\- Ahhh eso también funcionara. – dijo desabrochándole la chaqueta – Recuérdame mandarlo a la tintorería para volverlo a utilizar en un futuro muy cercano Caro mío…

\- Solo… si tú te pones el nuevo traje de Sailor Scout que mandaré a hacer para ti – dijo Minos mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

\- Creo… que hemos creado a un monstruo cosplayero – contestó Shaina quitándose su vestido de un solo movimiento dejando ver el conjunto que Minos le había escogido para esa noche: Conjunto de encaje blanco consistente en un sostén de tirantes cruzados en el torso, bikini, y liguero del mismo material con medias lisas con terminación de encaje al muslo.

Minos dejó de desvestirse para poder observarla. No pudo evitarlo y la jaló hacia él. Comenzó a besarla en los labios, la cara, los pómulos, los ojos, el hueco de su garganta. Diablos! Apenas y podía contenerse de no aventarla sobre la cama y ser el Minos apasionado de siempre. Pero esa noche no podría hacerlo, al menos no la primera vez. No quería asustarla o traumarla.

Dio un paso hacia delante y Shaina hacia atrás. Topo con la cama y ella se sentó. Minos siguió insistiendo con sus besos hasta que ella quedó completamente recostada sobre la cama. Continuo besándola en sus pechos, sus costillas y su vientre tenso, mientras sus manos acariciaban todo su cuerpo enviando miles de sensaciones que la hicieron temblar.

Sin dejar de besarla, Minos termino de desvestirse, quedando únicamente en sus boxers negros. Shaina suspiró. Ahí estaba la personificación de la perfección masculina y ahora era exclusivamente para su uso personal.

Shaina se corrió un metro hacia arriba y el la siguió con unos microsegundos de diferencia. Minos se separó un momento para poder observarla. Estaba viviendo el momento que llevaba más de cinco meses esperando. Shaina se mordió un labio. Estaba pensando casi exactamente lo mismo mientras sus palmas recorrían las abdominales de Minos.

Inhaló profundamente tratando de tragarse sus nervios y el miedo dejando paso solo al deseo que sentía por el hombre que amaba. Sus ojos pasaron de los ojos ámbar de Minos a su estómago de lavadero y más abajo, donde a través de sus boxers alcanzaba a notar su virilidad erguida suplicando salir.

\- Caro… yo…

\- Si?

\- Mmm… sé que… tu… yo… mmm…

\- Aja?

Por primera vez desde que llegaron, Shaina fue cubierta por un ligero rubor de vergüenza.

\- Acaso… no quieres?

\- Ay por Athena! Llevo deseándolo mucho tiempo pero… podrías… concederme un deseo?

\- Me ves cara de hada madrina? – dijo Minos con humor

\- Más bien de Maléfico pero… es que… puedo explorarte primero?

\- Explorarme?

\- Pues… nunca he visto el cuerpo de un hombre desnudo de cerca.

Minos sonrió con satisfacción.

\- Y deseas ver el mío?

Shaina asintió.

\- Jajaja Sírvete! – dijo Minos recostándose y poniendo sus manos bajo su nuca.

Shaina se sentó arriba de sus muslos para admirarlo. Por todos los dioses del olimpo. Ese hombre era más que hermoso!. Debía ser pecado verlo y … esperen… no, ya no era pecado porque era su esposo!

Sus manos recorrieron su pecho, sus costillas… su cuerpo se sentía caliente, duro y firme. Se dispuso a explorar sus cuádriceps y sus muslos. Shaina se relamía los labios al pasar por cada uno de sus músculos y de nuevo sintió su respiración agitarse.

Minos aprovechó para atrapar sus costillas con sus manos y con los pulgares pasarlos por sobre sus pezones quienes automáticamente se volvieron duros.

Shaina terminó la exploración de lo que estaba a la vista, pero lo más importante aún estaba cubierta.

\- Puedo? – preguntó tímidamente.

No tuvieron que pedírselo dos veces y Minos se quitó rápidamente su bóxer.

Shaina se quedó mirando curiosa la erección de Minos. Este estaba conteniendo el aliento con los ojos entrecerrados ante la expectativa. Como un magneto a un imán, los dedos de Shaina se enroscaron en un puño alrededor de él, tomándolo con cuidado. Estaba maravillada por la forma en la que su mano podía envolverlo y la sensación de dureza y calidez pero también de su suavidad y elasticidad. Su cuerpo comenzó a responder de una forma desconocida para ella. Shaina lo exploró de la punta a la base intentando comprender, como podía en verdad entrar eso en ella.

Froto la punta con suavidad y Minos tensó todo el cuerpo, sus ojos se cerraron para concentrarse. Shaina bajo un poco para darle un beso, logrando que Minos abriera los ojos.

\- Te lastimo? Esto… está bien? – preguntó preocupada – Yo solo quiero verte y sentirte.

Minos asintió. Shaina se acostó sobre él, asentando sus senos en su pecho y su boca junto a la de él, sintiendo su erección en contra de su trasero. Minos enterró sus dedos en el cabello de Shaina para besarla con pasión.

Las manos de Minos se movieron por la espalda de ella, para desabrochar hábilmente su sostén. Sin dejar de besar a su ahora esposo, Shaina se lo quito y lo aventó sin ver dónde caía. Minos se dedicó a disfrutar la sedosa suavidad de su piel acariciando sus caderas hasta tomar de nuevo entre sus manos su firme trasero con una mano y con la otra capturó su nuca para forzar un beso más apasionado. La atrajo un poco más arriba para dar más fácil acceso a su pecho dejando cualquier otro pensamiento racional en el olvido sobre todo para Shaina, a quien le costaba muchísimo trabajo siquiera saber cómo continuar con Minos succionando su pezón duro. No había nada delicado en ese acto y la rudeza solo provocaba más placer en su cuerpo estremeciéndose con un gemido.

\- Así que mi cobrita también me desea tanto como yo a ella…?- preguntó Minos en voz alta

Shaina no respondió porque Minos le estaba mordiendo los labios pero Minos respondió su propia pregunta al hacer un lado la ropa interior de Shaina para deslizar un dedo en su interior.

Una sonrisa pecaminosa apareció en Minos cuando deslizó un segundo dedo haciendo jadear a Shaina.

\- Ah! Mi esposa ya está lista para mí – dijo sintiendo que Shaina estaba suficientemente húmeda – Eso me gusta.

Comenzó a mover magistralmente sus dedos de manera que Shaina se encontró moviendo sus caderas al ritmo establecido por él y junto con ese ritmo incesante sus besos se hicieron más urgentes, la boca masculina besando donde quiera que sus labios podían alcanzar.

Pronto ambos alcanzaron un ardor insoportable que sólo podía ser aliviado por la unión de sus cuerpos y Minos intento moverse para poder colocarla debajo de él, pero Shaina se lo impidió.

\- No – protestó Shaina empujándolo para de nuevo mantenerlo bajo de ella.

Se hizo para atrás y Minos intuyó lo que iba a hacer cuando Shaina movió su ropa interior a un lado para tomar su virilidad entre sus manos para guiarlo dentro de ella.

\- No! Detente Amore! – gritó Minos – No debes hacer esto.

Shaina volteó a verlo confundida.

\- Por qué no? – preguntó

\- Porque no es lo que yo tenía planeado y puede ser un modo algo doloroso para ti por ser tu primera vez.

Shaina se inclinó para besarlo.

\- Si no lo hago así, con mi maldita suerte, alguien nos va a volver a interrumpir así que no te preocupes. Yo elijo hacerlo así. Te deseo demasiado como para esperar. – contesto Shaina y antes de que el pudiera hacer algo al respecto, logró deslizar la punta dentro de ella.

Shaina cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio. Minos no pudo protestar. Por un lado sentirse finalmente dentro de ella lo hizo sentirse tan duro que casi dolía y por el otro estaba enojado al pensar que ella sufriría por su debilidad de dejarla hacer lo que ella quisiera.

\- No sigas – suplicó Minos pero la respuesta de Shaina simplemente fue moverse más abajo sintiendo el primer pinchazo de dolor. – No seas necia por favor! – insistió aunque lo que el mas quería era seguir.

\- No quiero – insistió Shaina mirándolo a los ojos.

La mente de Minos maldijo la terquedad de su esposa y su propio deseo mientras ella intentaba volver a intentarlo. Iba a tener que hacer algo al respecto y rápido!.

\- Amore… perdóname por esto – dijo antes de poner sus manos alrededor de su cintura empujándola hacia abajo sobre él, penetrándola por completo.

Shaina jadeó por la sorpresa pero Minos no la dejo pensar en ningún dolor. Sin soltarla de la cintura, el tomó el control de los movimientos deseados por su ex inocente esposa. Después de la impresión inicial para Shaina, lo que quedó fue un placer delicioso y ella podría quedarse haciendo eso para siempre.

Lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás y luego hacia adelante, su melena verde le tapaba la cara pero sus gemidos de pasión hacían eco en las paredes de la habitación.

Para Minos esto fue música para sus oídos, siendo invadido por emociones que aún no sabía que podía sentir. La preocupación por causarle dolor fue excedida mil veces por la necesidad de moverse más para demostrarle que ese sentimiento de unión que estaban experimentando, solo sería una pequeña parte de lo que les esperaba.

Shaina menciono su nombre entre sus gemidos. Estaba perdida en un mar de placer puro.

Minos cambio el ritmo de sus embestidas a uno más exigente haciendo la cabalgata de Shaina más rápida y furiosa. Sus cuerpos brillaban por el sudor y cabalgaron juntos, cada uno perdido dentro del otro, emocional y físicamente.

Sus gritos hicieron eco simultáneamente y cuando ellos alcanzaron el clímax se unieron sus corazones y sus almas. Shaina finalmente se desmoronó sobre Minos, apoyando su cabeza sobre su pecho y el envolviéndola protectoramente con sus brazos.

Tuvieron que quedarse en silencio tratando de calmar su respiración y aclarar sus ideas sin dejar de estar entrelazados.

Shaina fue la primera en romper el silencio.

\- Si me hubieran dicho que esto era así, lo hubiera intentado antes – dijo - Me gusta estar dentro tuyo

\- Dime por favor que no te lastimé – suplicó Minos.

Shaina sonrió. Se sentía completamente exhausta y totalmente saciada.

\- En realidad… no sé por qué tanto escándalo – respondió – He tenido peores dolores cuando estoy entrenando.

\- Eres una loca. – dijo Minos – Pero te lo agradezco.

Shaina movió su cabeza para poder verlo.

\- Por qué?

\- Porque a pesar de todo, yo no tengo mucha experiencia con vírgenes. No sabía ni por dónde empezar. Aunque no debiste hacerlo…

Shaina se rio.

\- Yo te deseaba... – dijo haciendo círculos sobre el pecho de su esposo

\- Tiempo pasado? – dijo Minos mientras quitaba de su cara uno de los mechones de cabello de su cara para poder verla.

El rubor subió una vez más a la cara de Shaina escondiendo su cara en el torso de Minos.

\- Mmm… sería muy malo si te digo que no y que quiero más?

\- Jajaja Amore… no me tientes…

\- Ahora si puedo ir a refrescarme? – preguntó Shaina – Quiero ponerme bonita para ti como tenía planeado y no me dejaste.

\- Mas? Para mi así estas preciosa. Y tú tampoco me dejaste hacer lo que yo quería así que estamos a mano.

Shaina sonrió complacida mientras con mucha reticencia se bajaba de Minos para levantarse de la cama sintiéndose extrañamente vacía.

\- Puedes usar el baño de esta recamara y yo el de huéspedes. Así también me pongo "bonito" para ti – dijo Minos riendo.

Shaina asintió y así lo hicieron.

Media hora más tarde, Minos había destendido la cama para meterse entre las sabanas de satín negras y se puso a admirar la decoración de la habitación. Era de buen gusto, pero podía apostar su Sapuri a que Shaina le haría miles de modificaciones. Era demasiado…Estilo Inframundo.

Se escuchó la puerta del baño que se abría y Minos puso play a su celular que ya tenía preparado con música instrumental para seducir.

Shaina se quedó en el umbral de la puerta del baño un poco cohibida. Lo había hecho para el calendario pero ya en vivo…

Minos se sentó en la orilla de la cama, aun cubierto por las sabanas oscuras. Expectante.

Shaina tomó aire para agarrar valor y salió. Si sus amigos hubieran podido ver la expresión en el rostro de Minos, lo hubieran grabado y no hubieran permitido que lo olvidara jamás. Shaina había salido vestida y peinada como Agosto de su calendario.

Cualquier vergüenza que pudiera sentir al vestirse así, desapareció al ver la mirada de amor, admiración y deseo en los ojos de su esposo.

\- Sé que te prometí todos pero… con las prisas olvide mi valija y este es el que más se parecía de los que me compro mi suegra y…

Minos se levantó para en dos zancadas estar con su mujer. Shaina miro hacia abajo y vio que Minos estaba más que listo para un segundo round.

\- Decir que estas preciosa es quedarme corto Amore… intentas seducirme de nuevo? Porque esta vez no te voy a dejar – dijo Minos con voz ronca de deseo

\- Yo… soy inocente de todos los cargos… Señor Juez…

Como si eso fuera el colmo de su paciencia Minos la tomó de la cintura levantándola del suelo y con la otra acariciaba con ternura su cara mientras la llevaba a la cama. La recostó con mucho cuidado y comenzó a besarla de nuevo en los labios, en el cuello, en el hueco entre su clavícula….

Con una mano, tomó con firmeza su seno derecho mientras que el izquierdo, bajo un poco la prenda sexy para tomarlo con su boca.

Shaina sintió de inmediato como su cuerpo respondía con la misma pasión.

La mano de Minos comenzó a bajar por su vientre cubierto por el teddy negro hasta sus muslos, donde Shaina involuntariamente los abrió doblando una de sus rodillas. Minos regresa su boca a los labios de su esposa para poder pasarle un poco del fuego que lo está consumiendo. Su toque comenzó entonces a centrarse en su hendidura y todos los nervios comenzaron a estar en alerta anhelando lo que ya había tenido anteriormente, pero esta vez, Minos no lleva la menor prisa. Le prometió que no iba a poder caminar en una semana y estaba bien dispuesto a cumplir esa promesa. Lenta y dolorosamente su tanguita negra.

\- Minos… - jadeo Shaina

\- No cobrita… Ya lo hicimos a tu modo… ahora será a la mía y te dije que me iba a tomar mi tiempo contigo.

Minos volvió a comenzar sus besos desde arriba: Su frente, su boca, sus ojos, su boca, sus mejillas, su boca… con cada beso el anhelo en Shaina crece. Le baja sus tirantes con los dientes…

\- Me estas torturando…

\- Lo sé – dijo Minos entre dientes

\- No es justo!

\- Lo que no es justo, es creer que esta tortura se compara a lo que tú me hiciste estos últimos quince días mi preciosa esposita…

Comienza a desatar los listones que unen las piezas de su teddy lo suficientemente lento como para que ella intente hacerlo por ella sola pero Minos le quito las manos de ahí.

\- No preciosa… es mi placer hacerlo… Me lo negaras? – dijo Minos poniendo carita de gatito de Shrek al que Shaina no pudo decirle que no.

Cuando terminó de desamarrarlo no le quitó la prenda, sino que solo se la abrió para colmarla de besos en cada uno de sus senos, sobre el esternón y sobre su vientre.

Sus besos bajan más y más, hasta llegar al punto que está buscando. Su lengua sale a jugar, hábil, húmeda y suave sobre la cara interna de sus muslos. Shaina se está retorciendo. Con una sonrisa traviesa, Minos tomó sus tobillos y colocó las corvas de sus rodillas sobre sus hombros levantándola por su trasero y sin advertencia alguna, hundió su lengua en ella.

Shaina se agarró a las sabanas con un ruido entre un gemido y un grito. Las sensaciones eran demasiado para ellas e intento retirarlo pero Minos utilizaba los pulgares para mantener sus labios separados y besarla en su interior, tal cual la besara en la boca.

Shaina dejó de pensar. Estaba completamente a su merced. Poco a poco sus gemidos se hacen más y más eróticos y Minos redobla esfuerzos succionando y dando círculos con la lengua, lo cual volvió completamente loca a Shaina quien no podía dejar de gemir y mover las caderas.

Cerro sus piernas alrededor de su cabeza manteniéndolo lo más cerca posible de ella. Minos comprendió la indirecta y deslizó de nuevo dos dedos dentro de ella creando sensaciones de vacío a lleno sin dejar de saborearla. Comenzó un mete y saca a cierto ritmo rápido, pero cuando los gemidos de Shaina se hacían cada vez más rápidos, Cambio la velocidad de 80 a 10. Este cambio de ritmo que primero sacó de balance a Shaina, la hizo llegar al clímax en solo cinco suaves y muy lentos movimientos. Fue tan endemoniadamente fuerte que la dejo viendo estrellitas pero no se detiene ahí. Sigue moviendo su boca con destreza para dejarla completamente sin habla al llegar a la cúspide una y otra vez hasta que literalmente ella se desmadeja sobre la cama, indefensa.

Minos sonríe y sube para besar sus labios. Shaina por primera vez saborea su propio elixir. El beso de Minos es desesperado mientras Shaina se deleita con el peso de su cuerpo contra el de ella y sus firmes brazos alrededor suyo. Puede sentir entre sus muslos la virilidad de Minos, enorme, caliente y duro como el acero.

\- Te amo Minos. – dijo Shaina tomando su cara para verlo a los ojos

Sus supersensibilizados muslos sienten como se hincha aún más y vio como sus ojos se llenaron de emoción.

\- Shaina… Yo te amo… Por Hades mismo que te amo y no dejare de hacerlo.

Shaina comenzó a besarlo con dulzura, pero Minos no estaba en un plan dulce.

Colocó la punta de su erección dentro de Shaina, quien jadeo de emoción. Era lo que quería, lo que esperaba desde hacía más de media hora. Su corazón latía con fuerza y él lo sabía porque lentamente se deslizo un poco más.

Shaina intento obligarlo a dárselo todo pero Minos se hizo para atrás.

\- No. Ya te dije que será a mi ritmo ahora cobrita impaciente – dijo

Shaina lo miró con ganas de matarlo pero se olvidó del asunto cuando él se retiró y profundizó un poco más, pudiendo ella volver a sentir ese calor que tanto la había vuelto loca la primera vez.

\- Minos… por favor…

\- Ahora suplicas?

\- Si… dámelo todo

\- Oh si… sí que lo hare – contestó al ver la necesidad en la cara de su esposa. Es una cara que esperaba ver siempre.

Minos la tomo y de un solo movimiento, se metió hasta el fondo, sacándole otro grito a Shaina!

\- Por Athena, no te muevas – suplico Shaina mientras le clavaba sus unas en la espalda y cerraba los ojos. Sabía que si se movía, no duraría mucho. Estaba demasiado sensible. Seria eso normal?

Minos la miro sonriendo y poco a poco se deslizó hacia afuera para embestirla fuerte y dejar de moverse de nuevo. Estaba jugando con ella y Shaina lo sabía. Estaba reforzando quien era el que mandaba ahí, pero no le importó. Enterró su cara en su cuello y Minos comenzó a murmurarle dulces palabras al oído mientras se deslizaba para adelante y atrás en un ritmo extremadamente lento.

Shaina comenzó a llorar. Eran lágrimas de felicidad, de plenitud, de sentir que todo lo bueno del universo explotaba dentro de ella; Era la presencia y el disfrute del amor mutuo lo que estaba brotando. Minos no se asustó, todo lo contrario, comprendía exactamente lo que estaba sintiendo, pues a pesar de sus lágrimas, Shaina sonreía.

Besaba sus lágrimas y sus labios entrando y saliendo lentamente, con amor.

Minos no cambio su ritmo. Varias veces tuvo que enterrar también su cabeza en el cuello de Shaina para que no pudiera ver el esfuerzo que hacía de contenerse. Estaban aflorándole sentimientos desconocidos para él y no estaba preparado para eso.

Ese ritmo se sentía todavía más fuerte en cuestión de sentimientos, que si la estuviera perforando contra la pared. Shaina se arqueó y sus caderas comenzaron a salir al encuentro de él, y volvió a enterrar sus uñas en la espalda de Minos con una mano agarrándole el trasero para al menos controlar la profundidad.

\- Cruza tus pies detrás de mí cintura – dijo Minos suavemente

Shaina lo hizo y Minos se incorporó quedando de rodillas mientras Shaina abría los ojos y dejaba de respirar. Esa era una posición en la que ninguno de ellos tenía más control que el otro. Ambos podían hacer y deshacer su placer. Minos le quito lo que quedaba de su teddy dejándola únicamente con sus medias y sus coletas.

Ambos comenzaron un movimiento de balanceo sencillo donde Shaina suspiró, cerró los ojos y echo la cabeza para atrás dejando sus senos a una altura en la que Minos pudo deleitarse con ellos una y otra vez. Las manos de Minos bajaron a su trasero para sostenerla de ahí al mismo tiempo que disfrutaba de apachurrarlos.

\- No hagas eso – murmuró Shaina entre suspiros y gemidos

\- Por qué?

\- No se… supongo que son… demasiado sensibles… y… Minos… en serio…

\- No quieres que haga esto? – dijo Minos repitiendo la acción al mismo tiempo que tomaba uno de sus pezones con la boca y apachurraba su trasero.

El jadeo y el gemido de Shaina se hizo más intenso y Minos sonrió. Ahí estaba un punto erótico de Shaina que ya tendría muchos días, meses y años para explorar, el problema… esto solo lo hacía desearla más si eso era posible y en la posición y por el tiempo que ya llevaban…. Detuvo su vaivén e intentó detener el de Shaina quien también se estaba controlando.

\- Que… sucede? – preguntó Shaina abriendo los ojos buscando la boca de su marido.

Minos no contesto. Estaba concentrándose en tensar todos los músculos de su cuerpo. Shaina se asustó. Acaso estaba haciendo algo mal?

\- Minos, que está mal? – preguntó viéndole la cara

Minos no se movía y tenía los ojos cerrados.

\- Nada es que…

Shaina comprendió y sonrió. Minos se estaba conteniendo. Estaba al borde.

\- No hay problema si tu… - dijo Shaina

\- No. Contigo al mismo tiempo o nada – contestó Minos mientras se inclinaba para besarla con la intención de que fuera un beso inocente pero esa no era la intención de Shaina, quien comenzó a moverse hacia arriba y hacia abajo mientras devoraba su boca.

Minos gemía mientras Shaina se deslizaba hasta el fondo. Sus gemidos comenzaron a fusionarse. Shaina impuso un ritmo de golpes profundos, aferrándose a su cuello, moviendo solo sus caderas. Minos comenzó a moverse con ella sin ningún control absoluto. Estaban más allá de cualquier cosa.

Pero los esfuerzos de Shaina le resultaron al revés. Era ella la que no podía contenerse esta vez.

\- Oh Mierda! Minos! Carajo!, Carajo! Carajo! Mierda… Ven conmigo ahora!

Minos simplemente se dejó ir y el mundo para ellos se terminó en ese momento. Ambos cosmos se conectaron para llegar a la cima con un grito salvaje, descontrolado… y único.

Los dos se quedaron en la misma posición en silencio, respirando. Minos rompió el abrazo para acariciarle la cara con amor. La sonrisa en su rostro era una que Shaina nunca había visto. Era la de un hombre que había hecho el amor y no simplemente tenido sexo.

\- Gracias – dijo Minos

\- Por qué? – pregunto Shaina.

\- Por atreverte a amarme a pesar de mi reputación, de mi bando y de todo lo demás. – contestó Minos

\- Entonces yo debo darte las Gracias también – dijo Shaina sonriendo

\- Por qué? – fue el turno de Minos de preguntar.

\- Porque me ensenaste que el amor puede ser mucho más de lo que una mujer puede desear si sabe esperar por el hombre correcto… o más bien… el espectro correcto.

Minos tragó saliva y acostó a Shaina entre las sabanas tapándola amorosamente con el edredón. Él se acostó junto a ella y la abrazo.

Ella quería decir algo más, pero sus ojos se cerraron sin control y cayo dormida casi de inmediato, pero Minos tardó un poco más en poder conciliar el sueño. Que tanto tiempo podía considerarse prudente antes de despertarla para un tercer round?


	146. Chapter 146

**Capítulo 144**

 **Junio 15, 8 a.m.**

 **Departamento de Thes**

 **Paris, Francia**

Thes sacó de su bolso las llaves de la puerta de abajo de su departamento y entró. Conforme subía las escaleras, pudo escuchar música de su estéreo a todo volumen en una canción bien conocida y cantada por Fler :

Al principio tuve miedo,  
estaba petrificada,  
seguía pensando que no podía vivir sin ti a mi lado,  
pero luego pasé tantas noches  
solo pensando en el daño que me hiciste,  
me hice fuerte,  
he aprendido a vivir  
y ahora regresas  
del espacio exterior,  
solo caminaba para encontrarte aquí  
sin esa mirada en tu rostro,  
debí haber cambiado esa cerradura de mierda,  
debí haberte quitado la llave,  
si hubiera sabido que  
vendrías a molestarme.

Y ahora vete,  
sal por la puerta,  
solo da la vuelta,  
ya no eres bienvenido nunca más,  
ya no eres mi número uno,  
¿Quien trató de romperme con deseo?  
¿Creíste que me derrumbaría?  
¿Creíste que caería y moriría?  
¡Oh, yo no!  
Sobreviviré  
¡Sí!  
Mientras que yo sepa amar,  
podré vivir sin ti,  
¡Tengo toda mi vida para vivir!  
¡Tengo todo mi amor para dar!  
Sobreviviré  
Sobreviviré  
¡Si, si!

Thes subió corriendo y abrió la puerta principal a tiempo para cantar junto con Fler que estaba trapeando el piso y usando el palo como micrófono.

Toma toda la fuerza que tuviste  
y no te desmorones,  
estoy tratando de reparar las piezas  
de mi corazón roto.  
Y yo ¡Oh! pase tantas noches  
sintiendo lastima por mí mismo,  
solía llorar,  
pero ahora tengo mi cabeza en alto  
y me verás con  
alguien nuevo,  
ya no soy ese estúpido  
enamorado de ti,  
tu pensabas que esto acababa de pasar,  
y esperabas que estuviera libre,  
pero ahora estoy guardando todo mi amor  
para alguien que me ame.

Y ahora vete,  
sal por la puerta,  
solo da la vuelta,  
ya no eres bienvenido nunca más,  
ya no eres mi número uno,  
¿Quien trató de romperme con deseo?  
¿Creíste que me derrumbaría?  
¿Creíste que caería y moriría?  
¡Oh, yo no!  
Sobreviviré  
¡Sí!  
Mientras que yo sepa amar,  
podré vivir sin ti,  
¡Tengo toda mi vida para vivir!  
¡Tengo todo mi amor para dar!  
Sobreviviré  
Sobreviviré  
¡Si, si!

\- Jajaja loquis! No te esperaba hasta mañana! – dijo Fler abrazándola

\- Pues ya ves – dijo Thes – A veces las cosas no salen como las planeo.

Fler volteó hacia atrás y por primera vez se dio cuenta que Thes traía el vestido azul que dijo que se pondría en la fiesta.

\- Y tus maletas? – preguntó Fler extrañada.

Thes aventó su bolsa sobre la barra de la cocina.

\- En casa de Julián supongo – dijo Thes – Iré a bañarme.

Fler intuyó que algo no estaba bien, pero dejó que Thes se metiera a la regadera antes de guardar el trapeador, lavarse las manos y hacerle un café, un plato de fruta y los croissants favoritos de Thes.

Para cuando Thes salió con la toalla en la cabeza y su bata de baño y pantuflas, Fler ya tenía listo su desayuno y la esperaba con una taza de chocolate pues el médico le había limitado los irritantes.

\- Gracias Fler. Me hacía falta mi cafecito. – dijo sentándose a la mesa. Tomó dos sorbos antes de que comenzara a parpadear mucho.

Thes sabía que como escorpioncita, ella odiaba mostrar su tristeza, pero esta vez no lo estaba logrando.

Fler no dijo nada. Solo se sentó frente a ella y desayuno con ella en silencio. Después de un rato al ver que no decía nada, decidió hacer un poco de platica.

\- Vinieron tres de tus clientas habituales mientras no estabas. Dijeron que tienen una fiesta muy importante en dos meses y necesitan que les diseñes algo muy especial – dijo Fler

\- Está bien

\- Y también hablaron los proveedores de las telas que encargaste. – insistió – A más tardar el viernes y…

\- Okay

Fler la miro confusa. Si con esto no reaccionaba tendría que cachetearla.

\- Ah sí… y también perdí a mi bebe mientras no estabas…

\- Ahhh muy bien…

Fler se cruzó de brazos enojada. Thes volteó a verla y se levantó de sopetón.

\- Que… que dijiste?

\- Quería ver si me estabas tirando de a loca… pero ya vi que así es…. - dijo Fler ofendida

\- Pero… pero mi ahijada está bien? – dijo Thes corriendo a abrazar a Fler por la cintura hincándose en el proceso – Dime que es mentira! – dijo mientras varias lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas

\- Thes! Que pasa? – dijo Fler con ternura – Tu ahijada o ahijado está muy bien y está creciendo sanamente. No te preocupes! Solo era una broma!

Pero Thes seguía llorando y esta vez bastante más obvio.

\- Amiga… que pasa? Te puedo ayudar? – dijo Fler

\- Estaba mejor aquí contigo – dijo – Daria lo que fuera por regresar el tiempo y no ir a esa estúpida fiesta.

\- Tan mal estuvo?

Thes no contestó pero se dio cuenta que se le habían ido las cabras. Se levantó, se secó sus lágrimas y se quitó la toalla del cabello. Fler fue por un peine y un cepillo y comenzó a ayudar a su amiga con él.

Thes comenzó a relajarse.

\- Fler… extrañas tu cabello largo?

\- No puedo decirte que no, pero mi cabello ya está volviendo a su color natural, y pronto crecerá…

\- Thes… recuerdas que te dije que cuando termine la escuela, Julián me ayudaría con mi boutique?

\- Sí.

\- He cambiado de opinión. No quiero nada de Julián…

Fler no dejó de cepillarla.

\- Yo… ya no pertenezco a ese mundo Fler…

\- No digas eso… Te hizo algo el Señor Kanon?

\- A ese no me lo nombres. Recuérdame ir a cambiar mi número de celular esta semana. No quiero que ninguno de ellos me encuentre.

\- Válgame! Tan mal?

\- Lo único bueno es que algunas de las diosas pasaran unos de estos días por aquí. – dijo Thes

\- Bueno pero… ellas no podrán decirle a Julián donde estas si pregunta?

Thes se puso a pensarlo un momento.

\- Mierda!

\- Jajaja… mira dejemos que se te pase el berrinche. – dijo Fler – Y ya después decides.

\- Está bien.

\- Oye… y… me trajiste… la foto que te pedí?

Thes la miró y asintió.

\- Te la daré con una condición.

\- Cuál?

\- Que hables con tu hermana. No con tu cunado, no con tu amiga que me odia, con Hilda.

Ahora fue el turno de Fler de fruncir el ceño.

\- No veo por qué tendría que hacerlo.

\- Porque yo sé lo que es sentirse sola e ignorada Fler, y no quiero eso para ti. – dijo Thes muy seria – Y no creas que no quiero tenerte aquí por siempre, pero la vida es impredecible y si algo me sucede, quiero que ustedes tengan a quien acudir que pueda cuidarlos incondicionalmente y eso, solo la familia consanguínea lo puede lograr.

Fler dejo de cepillarle el cabello y Thes se levantó.

\- Iré a cambiarme. Tengo que terminar varios vestidos. – dijo entrando a su recamara.

No se dio cuenta que dejo a Fler pensando muy seriamente en lo que le había dicho.

 **Junio 15, 10 a.m.**

 **Palacio Valhala**

 **Asgard, Noruega**

Siegfried esperaba impaciente afuera de la puerta de su habitación. La salud de Hilda había decaído aún más al punto de que ya no podía hablar, comer o siquiera levantarse. Varios médicos traídos directamente de Oslo la estaban revisando en ese momento pero aparentemente, su problema no era físico. Esta era ya la tercera opinión que Siegfried había pedido de distintos médicos y no podían estar todos equivocados: Cuadro severo de depresión y ansiedad por culpa del embarazo y el estrés. Afortunadamente algunos de ellos habían tenido la atención de ponerle suero intravenoso para mantener nutriendo al bebe, quien resultaría el más afectado por esto.

Los médicos salieron y expusieron su caso a Siegfried. Hilda estaba dejándose morir sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. El hielo ya había comenzado a derretirse y a subir de nivel los océanos, aunque en este momento Siegfried tenía otras cosas más importantes en la cabeza.

Siegfried escuchó a los médicos y envió a Thor para que los acompañara a la puerta que daba al jardín donde tomarían el helicóptero que los llevarían de regreso a la capital. Siegfried entró a la habitación y corrió a todas las doncellas que atendían a su esposa. Subió a la cama y le dio un beso en la frente:

\- Hilda… amor mío… no puedes hacerme esto – dijo acariciándola – Tu nunca antepusiste tus sentimientos al bienestar de tu pueblo. Fler está bien… fue mi culpa… yo debí decirte lo que estaba pasando pero te juro que creí y confíe en el imbécil de Camus. Nunca creí que solamente fuera un maldito cobarde…

No obtuvo respuesta pues Hilda estaba tan débil, que no podía ni abrir los ojos.

\- Te prometo ir yo mismo a buscar a Fler si con eso te vas a recuperar… Ya no te eches la culpa. Ella necesitaba salir de aquí y conocer el mundo de todos modos. Ya es mayor de edad y toma sus propias decisiones. Tú tienes que velar por mí y por él bebe… recuerdas lo emocionada que estaban todos con la noticia? Hicieron una gran fiesta! Todos aquí te aman y rezan todos los días muy fuerte para no decepcionarte, pero sabes que no es lo mismo. Odín solo te escucha a ti y a Lyfia pero últimamente solo tiene ojos para Mist y… es complicado. Por favor inténtalo un poco más si? Dijiste en el altar que me amarías por siempre. Acaso por siempre te referías a solo tres miserables meses? Regresa a mí por favor.

Esta vez el cosmo de Hilda comenzó a encenderse y se mantuvo así encendido. Ella estaba dispuesta a pelear un poco más, como su esposo se lo había pedido.

Siegfried la abrazó feliz por la respuesta.

\- Gracias mi amor… Te escuche. Iré a cumplir con mi deber, pero vendré a darte un beso cada dos horas. Te amo.

Siegfried salió y las doncellas entraron. Con nuevos bríos, se dirigió al salón del trono, escuchó el helicóptero despegar y fue entonces que llamó a los seis dioses guerreros.

\- Compañeros… Necesito ayuda.

\- Es para la señora Hilda? – Preguntó Mime – Me darás permiso para deleitarla con mi música?

\- Puedes hacerlo Mime, solo… no la agotes – contestó Siegfried.

\- Que dijeron los médicos? Esta mejor?

Siegfried negó con la cabeza.

\- No Alberich, esta mucho peor. Se culpa por dejar ir a Fler de su lado y dejar que sufriera…

Los siete guerreros voltearon a verse. No sabían la historia a decir verdad.

Siegfried recibió un recado de uno de los sirvientes y ordenó que entrara la persona que estaba esperando. Un pobre aldeano en un uniforme caqui entró al salón.

\- Señor Siegfried – dijo haciendo una reverencia – Me informaron que me estaba buscando. Lamento haberme presentado hasta hoy, pero había tenido que salir de la ciudad por una emergencia con mi hija.

Los siete dioses guerreros no entendían lo que estaba pasando.

\- No te preocupes Bjorn… te agradezco que vinieras tan pronto regresaste. – dijo Siegfried – Tu eres el único que puede esclarecer el acertijo.

El hombre, ya entrado en años, Asintió con la cabeza. Siegfried bajo del trono para quedar a su nivel.

\- Bjorn, tu eres el único encargado de enviar y traer la correspondencia al Palacio, cierto?

\- Si señor

\- Cuantos telegramas han sido enviados desde Palacio al exterior los últimos cinco meses.

El hombre hizo intento de recordar.

\- 14 hasta el momento en que pusieron finalmente el teléfono señor. Desde entonces, solo han sido 3 o 4. Los demás eran cartas y paquetes habituales.

\- De esos digamos 18 telegramas que salieron de palacio… - continuó Siegfried – recuerdas quien te los entregó en mano para enviarlos?

\- Sí señor. Los únicos que siempre enviaban los telegramas eran la señorita Fler, la señora Hilda y Usted mismo…

Siegfried camino inquieto e iba a seguir preguntando pero el señor Bjorn continuo.

\- …Excepto uno.

Siegfried volteó ansioso y corrió hasta donde estaba el hombre.

\- Quién? Quien te dio ese telegrama.

Hagen tragó saliva y dio varios pasos hacia atrás. Siegfried tenía una mirada asesina.

\- El… El Señor… Hagen, milord. – dijo señalándolo con el dedo. – dijo que debía ser enviado de parte de la Señora Hilda pero que a ella no le había dado tiempo de venir a decirme. Hice… hice algo malo?

El poderoso cosmo de Siegfried se encendió y Hagen intentó correr para escapar de su ira, pero Thor obstruyó la puerta. Los otros cinco guerreros lo rodearon.

\- Por favor escolten a Hagen de Merak al calabozo y no permitan que nadie hable con el hasta que yo lo interrogue más tarde.

\- Pero Siegfried… Bajo que cargos? – preguntó Bud de Alcor.

\- Usurpación de identidad… traición… conspiración y lo que resulte – contestó Siegfried cerrando los puños conteniéndose para no matar a golpes a su antiguo compañero de juegos – Él es el responsable de todo y por el que nuestra Hilda está al borde de la muerte.

Los siete dioses guerreros no necesitaban más explicaciones y así se lo llevaron. Lo peor estaba por venir para Hagen.

 **Junio 15, 12.30 a.m.**

 **Primera casa dorada**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia**

Alde bajo muy contento a visitar a su amigo Mu. A pesar de que habían llegado de madrugada debido a la tertulia tan divertida con sus compañeros. La verdad es que ya extrañaba los chismes del santuario pues no era lo mismo recibirlos directamente de sus amigos que del celular de Mu.

Le sorprendió que no le diera la bienvenida como siempre. Encendió su cosmo… Nada.

Podía sentir que estaba dentro así que se tomó la libertad de abrir la puerta. Tuvo que salir y volver a entrar para ver si efectivamente era la casa de Mu: Toda la sala estaba echa un caos con cosas tiradas por todos lados.

\- Ok. Pues a qué hora fue el terremoto o qué? – pensó Alde

La puerta de la habitación estaba abierta así que decidió averiguar si su amigo estaba ahí. Como lo esperaba, Mu estaba completamente dormido boca abajo en una posición totalmente relajada con un brazo y una pierna y solo sus bóxer puestos.

\- Me voy dos meses y este se vuelve un flojo – dijo yendo a despertar a su amigo tocándole el hombro – Mu?... Mu?... MU!

Mu brinco del susto y termino por caerse de la cama.

\- Alde… que haces aquí tan temprano? – dijo restregándose los ojos y bostezando – Tan rápido se te olvidaron los protocolos? No visites antes de las ocho!

Alde lo miró divertido.

\- Tomaste alcohol anoche?

\- Solo la del brindis y una que otra cerveza

\- Estas con resaca?

\- Claro que no?

\- Entonces… ya no sabes leer el reloj? Es medio día Mu!

Mu se desperezo y corrió a ver el reloj.

\- Lo siento Alde… me quedé dormido. Creo que quede rendido después de lo de anoche y…

\- No lo dudo – dijo Alde con una sonrisa traviesa

\- Es que Samira….

\- Si, ya me la se… - dijo Alde haciéndole gestos

\- Alde!

\- Bueno ya…. Vine de compras. Que tienes en tu stock? – dijo Alde saliendo de su recamara – Quiero algo hermoso pero sencillo para mi Niv.

Mu, quien ya se había puesto su camiseta y pantalón no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- TU Niv? No me digas que ustedes ya…

\- No! Que creen que eso es en todo lo que pienso o qué? – dijo Alde cruzando los brazos

\- Pues… si? Jajaja se supone que esa era tu misión, no? – dijo Mu rápidamente viendo el tiradero y usando sus poderes telepáticos para ponerlo todo en su lugar.

\- Si pero… Niv no es parte de mi misión, ella es… mi chica – dijo Alde ruborizándose un poco

Mu volteó a verlo.

\- Y cuál es la diferencia? Acaso no cumple los requisitos?

\- Si lo hace pero…

\- Qué?

\- No pienso que yo deba utilizarla solo para tener al sucesor de Tauro. –dijo Alde – Eso se me hace egoísta y mezquino.

Mu sacó varios estuches de terciopelo de una caja fuerte detrás de su librero.

\- A mí se me hace que te pegó demasiado fuerte Alde. Ya te habías tardado.

\- Solo un poquito – dijo Alde rascándose la cabeza.

Mu abrió los estuches y Alde pudo ver toda una colección de anillos, collares, dijes, pulseras y brazaletes.

\- Wow! Has estado ocupado Mu! – dijo admirando el trabajo

\- Pronto será temporada de bodas y graduaciones así que debo tener una buena colección. – dijo Mu – Que andas buscando?

\- Me gustan los anillos… pero no quiero que piense lo que no es – dijo Alde tomándolos uno a uno

\- No verdad? – se burló Mu

\- Además ella es una princesa… - dijo Alde, pero viendo la expresión de Mu quiso explicarle – Me refiero a que lo tiene todo. Es hija única, su papa tiene dinero….

\- Ya entendí…

\- Y hace mucho deporte… y es súper sexy…

\- Eso ya me lo habías dicho… - dijo Mu

\- Y tenemos tanto en común…

Mu se dio una palmada en la frente.

\- A ver… comencemos de nuevo. Que festejan o por qué quieres regalarle algo?

\- Necesito un motivo? – preguntó Alde inocentemente

\- Es su cumpleaños?

\- No

\- Su aniversario?

\- No eso fue el… Ay por Athena! No festeje nuestro primer mes juntos! - dijo Alde corriendo como loco por toda la sala – Niv me va a matar!

Mu comenzó a reír

\- Si no te mató al día siguiente quiere decir que no le importan mucho esas cosas Alde. No te preocupes – comentó Mu

\- Entonces deberán ser dos cosas Mu. – dijo Alde – que se regala el primer mes?

\- Jajaja te equivocaste de amigo Alde. – dijo Mu – Cuantas novias me conoces?

\- Cierto… Arghhhh todo me gusta! – gritó Alde tratando de jalarse su cabello cortito.

Mu se fijó en todo lo que tenía.

\- Que tal un dije?

\- No! Ella es muy activa y se le va a perder – contesto Alde

\- Unos Aretes?

\- Misma cosa

\- Mmm… entonces quieres algo que use todo el tiempo o únicamente en ocasiones especiales?

\- Buena pregunta. – dijo Alde – Quiero algo que cada vez que lo vea, se acuerde de mí.

Mu comenzó a reír.

\- Que tal un torito de peluche?

\- Mu… no seas sangrón.

\- Jajaja perdón perdón – dijo Mu – Mira… tengo este brazalete. Es muy sencillo de cuero negro con un símbolo de infinito en el que puedo grabar los nombres de los dos. El símbolo es de plata igual que el broche

\- Ahhh está bonito! Y no me compromete mucho verdad?

\- Así es. – dijo Mu – Y también tengo los aretes que hacen juego para cuando salgan a alguna ocasión especial.

\- Si lo quiero!

\- Al brazalete le pongo los nombres o se lo dejo así?

\- Alde y Niv Forever….

\- Menos mal que no eres cursi – murmuró Mu – Dame unos minutos y de una vez te la hago.

\- Me darás crédito? No sé en cuanto me vaya a salir el viaje de regreso.

\- Jajaja ya sabes que si – dijo Mu sacando su cautín y poniéndose a trabajar

\- Gracias amigo. – dijo Alde- Sabes que vendrá a visitarme el mes que entra?

\- Eso es fantástico! Ya todos queremos conocer a la súper chica que te aguanta Alde Jajaja

\- Muy chistecito. Desayunaste payaso?

\- Más bien tengo hambre porque me saltee el desayuno.

Alde iba a reganarlo por esto, pero su teléfono comenzó a sonar. No reconoció el numero aunque por la Lada, supo que era de Rio de Janeiro.

Mu se dedicó a grabar la joya mientras Alde contestaba:

\- Taurus al habla

\- Señor Taurus, soy la Doctora Alves del Hospital Universitario de Rio de Janeiro

\- En que puedo servirla Doctora?

\- Señor Taurus, estoy aquí junto al Doctor Ferreira…

\- Le paso algo a Carlo? Donde esta Niv?

\- No. El Doctor Ferreira está relativamente bien dadas las circunstancias pero… me pidió que le llamara debido a su… cercanía con su hija Nívea Ferreira.

\- …

\- Señor Taurus, cree poder venir al Hospital?

\- …

\- Señor Taurus? Hola?

Mu levantó el teléfono que se le había caído a Alde de las manos y decidió contestar al ver el estado de Alde.

\- Disculpe. Podría repetir eso ultimo? Alde parece estar en shock.

\- Créame que lo entiendo. Le decía al Señor Taurus que necesito que venga al Hospital Universitario de Rio de Janeiro a la brevedad posible.

\- Es algo grave?

\- Sí. El Doctor Ferreira necesita al Señor Taurus para… apoyo moral cuando la señorita Nívea despierte en unas tres o cuatro horas. Se encuentra cerca de aquí?

\- Páseme la dirección y yo mismo lo llevare.

\- Se la enviare por mensaje. Muchas gracias.

\- Puede adelantarme de lo que se trata?

\- Prefiero decirlo personalmente si no le molesta.

\- De acuerdo… Espero su mensaje.

Mu colgó el teléfono y ayudo a Alde a levantarse pues a media conversación había caído de rodillas.

\- Amigo… ven… vamos con Shion en lo que llega el mensaje con la dirección.

Alde no contestó. Estaba completamente devastado.

 **Junio 15, 14.00 p.m.**

 **Cámara del Patriarca**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia**

Shion descansaba en su trono con los ojos cubiertos con una mano. Kiki entrenaba en silencio frente a el para evitar molestarlo. Había estado presente cuando Mu le había llevado a un Alde completamente en shock y le había explicado la situación. Shion había comprendido y los había enviado a ambos inmediatamente a Brasil pidiéndole a Mu que lo mantuviera al tanto y no dejara a Alde solo. Hubiera querido ir él personalmente, pero Athena había entrado en ese momento a decirle que su hermano Apolo envió un mensaje diciendo que los visitaría.

Eso era algo que sorprendió sobremanera al Patriarca. Apolo era muy voluble. Podía estar aquí como amigo o como enemigo. Con Camus en el calabozo, Shaka con Poseidón y ahora Mu y Aldebarán en Brasil le dejaba únicamente ocho dorados en caso de emergencia.

Sammy llegó corriendo solo con su fondo.

\- Shion! Shion! – dijo corriendo hacia el haciendo que él se levantara justo a tiempo para que la niña se le aventara para que la cargara y escondiera su cara en su cuello.

\- Que pasa Sammy? Por qué no estas vestida como se te pidió?

\- No quiero ponerme ese vestido! Está muy feo! – dijo la niña

\- Y donde esta Mayura? Por qué no está contigo?

La niña se incorporó y le dio una sonrisa traviesa.

\- Está en mi cuarto buscándome.

Shion suspiró. Eso iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba.

\- Sammy… por que no simplemente te pones lo que tú quieras? El tiempo apremia y no estoy de humor para lidiar ahora contigo por un vestido – dijo Shion lo más tranquilo posible

Sammy lo miró fijamente

\- Estas muy preocupado?

\- Si

\- Y yo te estoy dando más problemas?

\- Así es.

Sammy pareció deliberar un momento y quiso bajarse.

\- Shaina dice que tú ya haces mucho por nosotros y no debemos darte problemas. – dijo muy seria – Me pongo el vestido que me dijeron si me dices para qué.

\- Me estas chantajeando a mí? – preguntó sorprendido

\- No pero Shaina dice que debo usar mi sentido común. Es un vestido de fiesta y no veo ninguna fiesta por aquí. – dijo Sammy

Shion suspiró. Condenada chiquilla y Shaina que lo ponía en esos aprietos aun cuando no estaba ahí.

\- El hermano de Athena, el Dios Apolo, vendrá de visita y serás presentada a él. – dijo Shion cuidando sus palabras

Sammy abrió grandes los ojos.

\- Como futura doncella de Athena?

Shion deliberó un momento en su cabeza.

\- Si, por qué no?

\- Entonces debo peinarme, y buscar mis zapatos y mis mallas – dijo corriendo hacia su habitación.

Shion sonrió.

\- Supongo que una mujer es vanidosa desde su nacimiento – se dijo.

Una hora después, Shion se encontraba en su oficina con Sammy y Mayura a un lado jugando damas chinas muy modositas en una mesa. Shion las miraba satisfecho cuando tocaron a la puerta.

\- Adelante.

La puerta se abrió y Athena entro junto a su hermano. Shion tuvo que pensar en otra cosa para no sonreír por debajo de la máscara al ver al más orgulloso de los olímpicos en jeans y playera blanca.

Mayura se levantó y obligó a Sammy a hacer lo mismo.

\- Apolo – dijo Athena – Ya conoces a mi patriarca Shion, esta es Mayura una de nuestras maestras… y esta chiquita aquí… es Sammy.

Apolo avanzó unos pasos. Estaba visiblemente nervioso y el silencio que se hizo en la sala se hizo pesado.

Sammy volteo ligeramente para ver a Mayura, quien le hizo una señal afirmativa.

\- Bienvenido al Santuario de Athena, señor Apolo – dijo Sammy haciendo una de las reverencias que le habían ensenado – Soy Sammy, futura doncella de la diosa Athena.

Apolo pasó saliva al ver en Sammy la cara de la difunta Becca. Se arrodillo para saludarla.

\- Hola. Yo soy Apolo. - dijo extendiendo la mano

Sammy volteó a ver a Mayura. No sabía el protocolo para eso, pero Mayura asintió y ella extendió su manita.

\- Me dicen que… eres muy buena con el piano. – dijo

\- La señorita Saori me deja usarlo de vez en cuando – respondió Sammy – Pero no le encuentro mucha dificultad así que me aburro y me voy a jugar con Kiki.

\- Bueno… y si hacemos un concurso a ver si puedes seguirme el paso? – preguntó Apolo

\- En piano? Y que me da si gano? – dijo interesada

\- Uhhh… - Apolo volteó a ver a Athena

\- El ganador se llevara una dotación de chocolates. – contestó la diosa

A Sammy le brillaron los ojitos y volteó a ver a Shion

\- Y podre comérmelos todos?

\- Solo si le ganas – dijo Shion

\- Shaina estará aquí para oírme?

\- No. Ya sabes que ella no estará disponible en una semana. – aclaró Shion

\- Puede grabarme con su celular para mostrarle como voy a ganar? – insistió Sammy – A ella le gusta cuando toco música para ella.

\- Si Sammy. Si puedo hacer eso.

Apolo se sintió un poco relegado.

\- Ejem ejem

\- Señor Apolo, acepto su reto – dijo la niña - Pero… puedo ir a cambiarme? Este vestido es muy… tieso!

Todos los adultos sonrieron.

\- Seguro. – dijo Apolo

Athena le pidió en silencio a Mayura que le colocara algo de dos piezas y Mayura entendió.

Regresaron pocos minutos más tarde con Sammy vistiendo una camiseta de manga larga de color rosa y unos leggins negros.

Apolo ya estaba en el piano cuando Sammy entró.

Comenzó a tocar una fácil y Sammy pudo seguirlo fácilmente. Lo intentó dos veces más y ambas fueron pan comido para Sammy.

Después una más difícil y Sammy solo levanto la ceja, pero pudo tocarla sin problema. De nuevo dos más y aunque Sammy tenía que esforzarse pudo realizarlas con relativa facilidad.

Apolo sonreía. Ciertamente era su hija, pero necesitaba ver su símbolo.

Comenzó a tocar Opus Clavicembalística y Sammy no perdía detalle de los dedos de Apolo. Sus ojos se abrían enormes, se bajó del banquillo aventándose de nuevo a los brazos de Shion, quien efectivamente estaba grabándola. Sammy sabía que había perdido porque no había forma de que tocara esa pieza musical y escondió su cabeza en su cuello mientras que Athena se acercaba para consolarla y al mismo tiempo bajarle el resorte de los leggins lo suficiente para que Apolo viera su marca.

Apolo alcanzó a verla y en sus ojos podía apreciarse el arrepentimiento que sentía. Athena le sonrió comprensiva. No siempre podía ver a su hermano con esa mirada.

\- Sammy… eres una oponente fabulosa y… te traeré unos chocolates mañana, está bien? – dijo Apolo sin dejar de verla.

Sammy volteo con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Pero perdí!

\- Yo hice trampa Sammy – dijo Apolo sonriendo – Nadie puede ganarme. Nunca te lo dije, así que siendo justos, ganaste por default.

Sammy necesitaba una reafirmación por parte de Shion.

\- Según el código de honor, eso es cierto Sammy.

La niña sonrió mientras bostezaba. Era la hora de su siesta. Shion y Mayura abandonaron el salón con la niña en brazos mientras Apolo y Athena discutían sobre el futuro de Sammy.

 **Junio 15, 7 a.m.**

 **Casa de los Ángelus**

 **Nueva York**

Uriel tocó la puerta de la casa de su hermano. Sabía que posiblemente era muy temprano, pero era sábado y su día libre y tenía muchos chismes que contarle acerca del compromiso que se perdió.

Sam salió en bata y pantuflas con unas ojeras bastante pronunciadas para abrir la puerta.

\- Uriel! Pasa! No te esperaba tan temprano… - dijo – en un momento le digo a Gabriel que baje.

\- Gracias Sam – dijo entrando – Vengo directo de una muy buena pachanga. Te molesta si entro a la cocina a ver que pico?

Sam se restregó los ojos visiblemente cansada.

\- Sírvete. – dijo cerrando la puerta y subiendo las escaleras.

Uriel comenzó a sacar comida que podía poner en el microondas: Hot dogs, Corn dogs, nuggets…puso todos los empaques juntos en un plato y lo metió al microondas como había visto infinidad de veces hacer a su hermano.

Inmediatamente el microondas comenzó a hacer chispas y Gabriel llegó a tiempo para cancelar el tiempo antes de que explotara su cocina.

\- Pero si serás bruto Uriel! Hay que quitarles el envoltorio de aluminio!

\- Y como querías que yo supiera eso? – dijo el Arcángel encogiéndose de hombros

Gabriel quitó con cuidado los envoltorios y lo volvió a meter.

\- Que complicado! Menos mal que allá arriba no tenemos estas "tecnologías"

\- Jajaja Abrázame! Dormimos juntos o qué? – dijo Gabriel abrazando a su hermano – Que haces aquí en tu día libre?

\- Pues que te cuento, que no podía esperar para decirte todos los chismes de los que me enteré al ser casi invisible para los demás dioses…

\- Siguen en su postura de yo soy juan camaney y se joden?

\- Así es.

\- Que lastima! – dijo Gabriel poniendo la cafetera – Pero cuéntame anda! No me dejes en ascuas!

Uriel se sentó.

\- Pues mira… resulta que el compromiso resulto bien. Todos firmaron sin leer y felices y contentos.

Gabriel se puso en jarras.

\- Y esa es tu chisme?

\- Noooo. Al parecer… Hera hizo de las suyas y el jefe no estaba muy contento

\- Oh oh… ahora que hizo?

\- Los caso!

\- Que?

\- Si! De forma pagana y sin avisar a nadie pero el resultado fue el mismo. La amazona y el espectro se casaron frente a todos y sin que ninguno pudiera hacer nada para detenerlos.

\- Tssssssss y el jefe que dijo? – preguntó interesado Gabriel mientras se servía una taza de café.

\- Pues al principio creí que le saldría humo por las orejas, pero después, nada. Apoyo a Hera y hasta hizo el discurso del brindis.

\- Wow!

\- Yo creo que contribuyó el hecho de que Hera trajera un mini vestido que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Se veía chula de bonita.

\- Me imagino…. – El microondas sonó y Gabriel sacó la comida para su hermano, se la puso enfrente y volvió a sentarse – Y que más?

Uriel se devoró la comida y Gabriel puso más. Sabia la debilidad de su hermano por la comida chatarra del mundo humano.

\- Pues… ah sí! Escuche a Apolo decirle a Dionisio, quien por cierto estaba tan borracho como una cuba…

\- Eso no es novedad – apuntó Gabriel

\- … Que quiere que Zeus le haga una prueba de virginidad a Artemisa.

Gabriel escupió el café que estaba tomando y comenzó a toser. Uriel se paró para darle golpecitos en la espalda.

\- Jajaja Hermano estas bien? – pregunto Uriel

\- Fue una broma de muy mal gusto Uriel Cof Cof

\- Cual broma? Es en serio! No soporta ver a Artemisa con su Ángel Humano Icarus. Lo carcomen los celos!

\- Y Artemisa ya lo sabe?

\- No! pero espérate! – Uriel volteó a ver para todos lados – Parece… que ellos tuvieron un gran pleito en la fiesta por una tal Becca.

\- Becca? – preguntó Gabriel – No conozco a ninguna Becca

\- Yo tampoco pero… según escuché es la chica que desapareció de sus filas hace seis años, recuerdas? – dijo Uriel haciéndole señas de que tenía hambre, por lo que Gabriel regresó al microondas por la comida

\- No. La verdad que no. – dijo Gabriel – No puedo estar en todo

\- Lo se… y por cierto… que bueno que no fue Lisie porque se hubiera metido en un mega broncón – dijo Uriel comiéndose sus nuggets como niño chiquito

\- Por qué?

\- Adivina quien llegó con Ares, Loki, Hypnos y Thanatos?

Gabriel se levantó de inmediato

\- No se atrevió!

\- Sip. Afortunadamente para todos los presentes, 1.- los novios ya se habían retirado 2.- Zeus no estaba poniendo atención y 3.- Venían tan borrachos que solo llegaron, secuestraron a Dionisio y listo se fueron volando.

Gabriel azotó la mano en la mesa haciendo brincar todo lo que estaba en la mesa.

\- Por eso no quiero que Lisie se junte con ellos!

\- No creo que eso ni tú puedas evitarlo… - dijo Uriel - pero no te he dicho el más jugoso de los chismes aun.

\- Espérate Uriel…. Tenemos una pájara peggy en el alambre – dijo Gabriel – Lisie! Que te he dicho de no estar escuchando conversaciones ajenas?

Liz salió de atrás de la columna que separaba la cocina de la sala.

\- Perdón. Sam me dijo que mi tío estaba aquí y solo quería saludarlo y luego no quería interrumpirlos y… - Liz corrió a besar y abrazar a su tío

\- Si, si… excusas, excusas. – dijo Gabriel – Como pudiste escuchar, tu tío Lucí anduvo por allá. Ves por qué no quiero que andes en ese medio?

\- Si papa lo escuche. Pero yo solo quiero ir al Santuario no andar chacoteando por todos lados…

\- Y como te fue ayer en el examen Lisie?

\- Recuerdas que me dijiste que me comprarías un auto cuando me graduara? – dijo con cara de niña buena

\- Que tú que?

\- Si bueno… yo esperaba que no lo hiciera Jajaja

\- Tío!

\- Bueno entonces te lo tengo que comprar o no?

\- Si – Grito Liz

\- No! – Grito Gabriel.

Uriel abrazó a su sobrina sin prestarle atención a su hermano.

\- Lo siento Gabriel, pero una promesa es una promesa

\- Grrrrrrrrrrr

\- Siiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Quiero un New Beetle rosita!

\- Que aquí nadie me está haciendo caso?

\- NO – contesto Uriel – Es tu única hija, mi única sobrina y se lo merece. Sacaste 10?

\- Siiiiiiiiiiiiii

\- Ves?

Gabriel recargoo su cara sobre una mano y con la otra tamborileaba sus dedos en la mesa.

\- Y bueno… cual era el ultimo chisme que me ibas a contar? – pregunto Gabriel tratando de cambiar el tema.

Uriel vio a Liz y luego a Gabriel.

\- Uh… seguro que lo quieres escuchar?

\- Por que? Lisie ya escucho la mayor parte. Ya que mas da – dijo Gabriel pensando en que tipo de cámaras podía poner para averiguar cómo le hacía Lisie para bajar sin que la escucharan.

\- Pues resulta… y esto también lo escuché de pura casualidad eh?

\- Si como no – murmuró Gabriel

\- Recuerdan que Athena tenía a uno de sus dorados desaparecidos?

\- Shaka! – gritó Liz – Lo encontraron? Como esta? Está bien?

\- Pues… Sí y No.

Liz comenzó a jalarle la camiseta a su tío.

\- Explícate!

\- Parece que apareció, sano y salvo…

\- Menos mal – dijo Liz aliviada

\- … Como el General Marino de Dragón del Mar, es decir, en las filas de Poseidón.

Liz soltó a su tío mientras que Gabriel sonreía. No quería decirle "te lo dije" a Lisie, pero de sus labios estaba a punto de salir la frase.

\- Athena y dos de sus caballeros con su patriarca lo descubrieron – siguió diciendo Uriel – Sera todo un escándalo si se llegan a ir a juicio.

\- Así que después de todo, ese majadero si es un traidor – dijo Gabriel sonriendo satisfecho.

Liz golpeó la mesa con ambas manos.

\- Shaka no es ningún traidor! Debe haber algo más! – gritó antes de subir corriendo a su habitación.

Ni Gabriel ni Uriel hicieron el intento de detenerla.

\- Ahora si hermano, cuéntame hasta los más mínimos detalles – dijo Gabriel.


	147. Chapter 147

**Capítulo 145**

 **Junio 15, 6 am**

 **Hospital**

 **Rio de Janeiro, Brasil**

Mu y Alde caminaban apresurados por el tramo que les faltaba para llegar hacia la recepción del Hospital. Mu podría sentir que Alde estaba tensando todos los músculos de su cuerpo para no volver a reaccionar como lo hizo cuando le dijeron por teléfono. Tenía que mostrar fortaleza frente a Carlo.

Al llegar a la recepción del hotel, Mu preguntó por la Dra. y le indicaron que la encontrarían en la sala de recuperación indicándole exactamente donde era eso. Ambos caminaron en silencio hacia allá y Alde corrió hacia Carlo cuando reconoció su silueta en la silla de ruedas, acompañado de su enfermera particular.

\- Carlo!

\- Alde! Hijo!

El Dr. Ferreira lo abrazó y se echó a llorar.

\- Que está pasando? Para que me mandaron llamar?

El Dr. Ferreira se secó un poco las lágrimas y se separó de él.

\- Niv…

\- Que pasa con ella? – insistió Alde. Mu reconoció que su amigo estaba en las ultimas.

Alde se sentó y puso al padre de Niv frente a él. Carlo se percató de Mu y volteó a ver a Alde con un signo de interrogación en la cara.

\- Carlo, permíteme presentarte a mi mejor amigo Mu. Mu… Carlo Ferreira el padre de Niv.

\- Mucho gusto – dijeron ambos mientras se estrechaban las manos

\- Ella es Miss Cary, mi enfermera particular

Mu la saludó también pero Alde no estaba de humor para cortesías.

\- Estabas a punto de decirme que paso con Niv. Por qué esta en el hospital? – pregunto Alde impaciente.

\- Ella, se estrelló en la camioneta contra una barda – dijo el Dr. Ferreira con apenas un hilo de voz

Alde pasó saliva.

\- Que tan grave fue? – pregunto

El Dr. Ferreira se puso a llorar tapándose la cara con ambas manos. Miss Cary contestó por él.

\- La señorita Niv venia de dejarlo en el aeropuerto Señor Taurus. Tomó la autopista y al bajar del puente al parecer fallaron los frenos, no pudo virar a tiempo y se estrelló contra la pared de los comercios que están ahí. Las bolsas de aire tampoco se abrieron…

Ahora fue Alde quien escondió su cara entre las manos.

Mu no sabía que hacer por su amigo. Se llevó a la enfermera hacia un lado.

\- Dígame la verdad. – pidió Mu en voz baja

Miss Cary volteó a ver a los dos hombres.

\- Hablé con el parte médico. La lesión más seria se la llevó en la cabeza. Le hicieron una tomografía. Tiene un trauma craneoencefálico severo que le provocó una hemorragia por eso se llevó a cabo la cirugía pero…

\- Pero qué?

\- El neurocirujano no pudo llegar al lóbulo occipital, donde por el tiempo que transcurrió, se formó un coagulo. Dice que es muy peligroso porque aún está muy inflamado. Necesita reposar al menos seis meses para que lo intenten. También existe la posibilidad de que con medicamentos puedan disminuir el coagulo pero…

\- Diablos!

\- La Señorita Niv no ha recobrado la conciencia desde el accidente pues la han inducido al coma para que pudieran llevar a cabo la operación – dijo la Enfermera en voz baja – Si sus signos vitales se estabilizan, podrán despertarla y el Sr. Ferreira creyó conveniente que el Señor Alde se encontrara presente pues eso le daría mucho gusto a su hija.

Mu volteó a ver a su amigo. Estaba casi seguro que se echaría la culpa del accidente.

\- Hay algo más verdad? – pregunto Mu muy serio

\- A decir verdad… sí. – dijo Miss Cary con un semblante triste – El coagulo está apretando el nervio óptico de ambos ojos cierto, pero su cabeza rebotó dañando otras partes. Es posible que… quede completamente ciega después de este accidente.

Mu comprendió al instante la magnitud del problema.

\- Pero… también que pueda recobrarla?

\- La fe es lo único que no se debe de perder – dijo Miss Cary – No hubo huesos rotos. Afortunadamente solo hematomas y laceraciones por el vidrio del parabrisas. Se podría decir que aparte de la cabeza está bastante entera. Con dolor, pero entera.

\- Podemos verla?

\- Esta su amigo en condiciones? – susurro Miss Cary – Ambos se ven desolados.

\- Tiene razón. Me gustaría verla yo primero para ver como lo va a tomar Alde – dijo Mu tomando las riendas.

\- Déjeme ver qué puedo hacer. – dijo – Le diré que usted es su hermano, pues es la única manera en la que puedan dejársela ver.

\- Gracias.

Mientras Miss Cary iba a hablar con los médicos, Mu fue a donde Alde.

\- Amigo, porque no van a la capilla un momento a pedir por su pronta recuperación? – dijo – Allá podrán obtener un poco de paz.

\- Pero y si despierta y no estamos cerca?

\- Yo te mandare llamar de inmediato si eso sucede. – dijo Mu con un tono de voz que le indico a Alde las verdaderas intenciones de su amigo tranquilizándose de inmediato.

Alde se llevó a Carlo y Miss Cary dejó solo a Mu en la habitación de Niv yendo a alcanzar a los hombres.

Mu tardó unos segundos en acercarse. No se sentía en su elemento en una habitación con máquinas, tubos y sonidos irritantes. Conforme se acercó y vio a la pequeña figura de Niv recortada contra la blancura de las sabanas, conectada a tubos, electrodos, sueros y demás, decidió que eso era demasiado para él.

\- Ay Niv! Si mi amigo te ve así, se me va a deprimir. – dijo en voz alta – Espero que no te importe que llame a la caballería.

Mu cerró la puerta con seguro, desapareció y regresó casi de inmediato a la habitación trayendo a Shion.

\- Ella es Niv. La novia de Alde – dijo Mu presentándosela de lejos. Si daba un paso más, él también se pondría a llorar.

Shion lo reprendió mentalmente. Donde carajos había quedado toda su fuerza y decisión?. Se acercó a Niv con su cosmo encendido. Vio las anotaciones medicas al pie de la cama. Lo leyó rápidamente y se dirigió a Mu.

\- Sabes que no podemos meternos con el cerebro Mu. – dijo Shion – Es algo demasiado delicado y el mas mínimo error puede ser fatal.

\- Lo se maestro. Esperaba que me ayudara con todo lo demás – dijo Mu apenado – Si Alde la ve así…

Shion volteó los ojos. Desde cuando esos dos se habían vuelto tan blandengues?

Miró fijamente a Niv. Ciertamente era algo impactante verla así. Su cabeza había sido rapada y vendada. Su cara tenia moretones y estaba completamente hinchada. Tenía varias cortadas ahí, y también en sus brazos.

Posó su mano sobre la cara de Niv, ayudándole con su healing a desinflamarla y desapareciendo los moretones y cualquier dolor que ella pudiera sentir. Le acaricio la mejilla y le susurro algo al oído. Niv comenzó a querer parpadear.

\- Ella va a estar bien Mu. – dijo muy serio – Pero respecto al problema con su cabeza… solo van a tener que esperar. Ella es muy fuerte y tiene muchas ganas de vivir así que ni creas que se la mandaremos a Hades muy pronto.

Mu sonrió y suspiró aliviado.

\- Pero… no quiero que dejes a Alde solo. Ahora más que nunca te necesita aquí. Dependiendo de cómo sucedan las cosas, yo vendré a verlos. Ahorita tengo un problemita en el Santuario con…

\- Shaka?

\- Mmm… no, pero gracias por recordarme que también ahí tengo un problema que resolver. Es con Sammy y su padre, así que me disculparas si me retiro verdad?

\- Gracias Maestro. De parte de todos y en especial del torito – dijo Mu sonriendo

\- Llama a Alde. Esta niña despertara en cualquier momento. – señaló Shion antes de desaparecer en el aire.

Mu llamó a Alde telepáticamente y pronto los cuatro se encontraron dentro de la habitación.

Niv comenzó finalmente a abrir los ojos. Miss Cary llamó al médico y a la enfermera en turno, quienes comenzaron a tomarle signos vitales y checar sus reflejos. Al ver que podía respirar por sí misma, le quitaron los tubos que la ayudaban a respirar.

\- Nívea… si me escucha… - dijo el médico – mueva su mano izquierda por favor.

Niv cerró los ojos y muy lentamente lo hizo. Carlo y Alde estaban abrazados y esperanzados.

\- Ahora intenta la mano derecha por favor

Niv volvió a repetir la operación, pero estaba llorando cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo.

\- Nívea… no sé cómo le hiciste, pero te ves mucho mejor y aparentemente la operación fue un éxito. – dijo el Médico – Ni siquiera sé cómo fue que despertaste pues aun no te aplicaba el medicamento.

Niv no dijo nada.

\- Volveré a verte en una hora de acuerdo? – dijo el Doctor poniéndole una mano en el hombro a Carlo quien lo miraba agradecido.

Miss Cary llevó a Carlo junto a Niv quien seguía sin decir nada.

\- Hija… Me diste un gran susto… - dijo Carlo tratando de contener sus lágrimas.

\- …

\- Vas a ponerte bien… ya lo veras…

\- …

\- Y mira! Alde regreso con su amigo Mu!

Niv volteó su cabeza hacia donde escuchaba la voz de su padre y comenzó a murmurar. Carlo no podía levantarse para escucharla, pero Miss Cary fue la que se acercó lo suficiente para escuchar lo que ella quería decir:

\- Dile… a Alde… que se vaya… y no vuelva…

 **Junio 15, 8 pm**

 **Palacio Valhala**

 **Asgard, Noruega**

Siegfried fue a ver a Hilda a su habitación. Se veía tan hermosa y serena. Aún tenía su cosmo encendido y eso lo tranquilizaba. Ella estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por ellos dos.

\- Hilda mi amor… tengo algo que decirte y no sé cómo lo vas a tomar.

Se sentó en la cama y le besó la mano que no tenía el suero.

\- Hagen ha sido arrestado por usurpación de identidad y actos deshonestos que provocaron que… Fler no regresara a tu lado después de salir del santuario… Siempre te dije que no era tu culpa, pero no me creíste.

El cosmos de Hilda se incrementó un poco.

\- Tengo testigos, tengo motivos, y muchísimas ganas de castigarlo, pero sé que no me corresponde a mi hacerlo y tú no estás en condiciones…

El cosmos de Hilda bajo un poco. Era como si tuviera una conversación con el por ese medio.

\- Un juicio público solo perjudicaría la reputación de Fler que ya está bastante comprometida. Tampoco le he hablado a Lyfia. Sé que ella y tu han tenido sus roces últimamente… Me permitirías actuar como yo considere pertinente?

El cosmos de Hilda se volvió un rayo de Luz que señaló hacia el closet. Siegfried fue hasta donde señalaba ese rayo y abrió grandes los ojos al ver que era una pequeña grabadora de reportero un poco antigua, pero aun tenia cinta.

\- Quieres una grabación de su confesión verdad? Claro mi amor! Así le probaremos a Fler quien fue el verdadero culpable! Que lista eres!

El cosmos de Hilda regresó a mantenerla atenta. Puso baterías nuevas a la grabadora y volteó el casete asegurándose de no borrar nada.

Se volvió a sentar en la cama para besar la mano de su esposa. Esta vez Hilda reunió todas sus fuerzas para apretársela.

Siegfried sonrió feliz de este esfuerzo y salió rumbo a los calabozos. No le tomó mucho tiempo llegar.

Hagen estaba sentado en el frio suelo encadenado a la pared. Lo habían despojado de sus pieles así que se mantenía caliente con su cosmos.

Siegfried pidió al guardia que le abriera la puerta y este lo hizo. Apretó el botón de grabar y la mantuvo en su cinturón por la espalda. Entro, miró a su alrededor y sonrió satisfecho. Ese calabozo era el más pequeño y sencillo de todo el castillo. Sus dioses guerreros hicieron bien.

\- Finalmente vienes a matarme – dijo Hagen sin voltear a verlo

\- Que te hace pensar que saldrás tan fácil de esta – dijo Siegfried

\- Por lo menos déjame despedirme de Glenda y los niños – pidió Hagen mirándolo a los ojos

\- Por qué habría de permitírtelo?

\- Por compasión – respondió

\- Compasión? – grito Siegfried – Acaso tuviste compasión cuando mandaste ese mensaje? Tuviste compasión cuando les dije lo mal que estaba mi esposa y mi hijo por la ruptura de comunicación de Fler con ella?

Hagen no contesto y volvió a bajar la mirada.

\- Yo no quería hacerle daño a la señora Hilda y mucho menos a tu hijo. – dijo – Solo… vi mi oportunidad y la tomé.

\- Oportunidad de qué?

\- De la revancha.

\- Sigo sin entender. – dijo Siegfried – Que te hizo Fler para que la odies tanto!

Hagen suspiro derrotado.

\- Yo nunca podría odiar a Fler. Tu sabes lo que yo sentía por ella desde que éramos niños. Creí que ella me correspondería algún día. – dijo Hagen

\- Pero… ella te aceptó. Ella sentía algo por ti! – aseguró Siegfried – Incluso…

\- Pero nunca quiso demostrármelo físicamente.

Siegfried le dio una patada bastante fuerte en el estómago.

\- Con quien creías que estabas tratando imbécil? Fler es una señorita decente!

\- Cof Cof "Era" una señorita decente! Porque todo cambio cuando vinieron esos dos disque caballeros de Athena de vacaciones hace más de dos años – dijo Hagen mientras trataba de coger aire

Siegfried ahora lo pateo en el costado haciendo que Hagen gritara.

\- Si no mal recuerdo… por esos días tu anunciaste tu boda con Glenda porque estaba embarazada! No le eches la culpa a Fler!

\- Y quedo embarazada porque Fler no quiso estar conmigo! – grito Hagen – Y luego llega ese estúpido arrogante y ella se arroja a sus brazos como si nunca hubiera sentido nada por mí!

Siegfried ya no supo ni siquiera como descargar su ira otra vez. Era tan surrealista lo que le estaba diciendo Hagen…

\- Día tras día yo tenía que ver como ella se alejaba de mi por él, como peleaba con la señora Hilda porque no quería casarse con Lord Olaf mientras Camus seguía alimentándole la esperanza con cartas y telegramas que le llegaban de vez en cuando desde el santuario. Como pudo ser tan estúpida!

\- Hagen… estas escuchando lo que estás diciendo?

\- Cuando regresó hace unos meses, supe de inmediato que Fler volvería a portarse como la descarada en la que se convirtió, visitándolo en su habitación cada noche… y de nuevo él se largó pero esta vez ella corrió detrás de el… con ayuda de uno de sus ex alumnos.

\- Tu nunca podrás entenderlo verdad Hagen? – dijo Siegfried tratando de contenerse para no matarlo a golpes.

\- Ojala y el telegrama le haya hecho todo el daño posible al estúpido de Camus. Se lo merece por quitarme a Fler.

Siegfried no pudo soportarlo más y azotó contra la pared a Hagen hasta dejarlo inconsciente. Apagó la grabadora y regresó al Palacio. Ni siquiera sabía si esa grabación debería presentársela ni a Hilda ni a Fler.

 **Junio 15, 8 pm**

 **Recinto de Amazonas**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia**

Marín, Mayura, Yulij y Junet tomaban un merecido descanso después de limpiar todo. Geist fue la última en entrar a la sala común, se quitó la máscara y se dejó caer en el viejo sofá.

\- Estoy muerta – dijo bostezando

\- Quieres un te? – Ofreció Marín.

\- No tienes mejor un café?

\- Para que quieres café? – pregunto Junet – No podrás dormir.

\- Créeme. Estoy tan cansada aun con dos jarras de café dormiré como lirón. – dijo Geist – Pero no tengo fuerzas ni para discutir así que te acepto que me des lo que se te dé la gana.

Todas las chicas se rieron.

\- Íbamos a comenzar a viborear la fiesta de ayer. – dijo Yulij

\- Ah no! No podían comenzar sin mí! – reclamó Geist mientras recibía de manos de Marín una taza de té caliente – Esa condenada Shaina me las va a pagar cuando regrese.

\- Oh vamos! Fue una hermosa ceremonia – dijo Mayura – Hasta me dio envidia.

Todas sus compañeras voltearon a verla.

\- Qué? Debe ser hermoso encontrar a tu media naranja aunque sea con el enemigo y casarte con él para ser felices por siempre! – dijo

\- En primera, ella estaba muy joven para casarse. – dijo Marín

\- Tú lo dices porque querías ser la primera del grupo en hacerlo – dijo Junet – Ahorita nos vas a explicar quién carajos es el guaperrimo latino que no te soltó en toda la noche.

\- Jejeje es mi nuevo novio. – declaro Marín sonriente

Todas las chicas escupieron su te.

\- Qué?

\- No creo que tenga nada de malo o sí? – preguntó la pelirroja

\- Oye Marín, está bien que tenías problemas con Aioria pero…

\- Mayura… Aioria ya quedo fuera de mi vida así que agradecería a todas que por favor respeten mi decisión y dejen de hablar de eso.

Yulij sintió un poco de tensión ahí así que decidió cambiar el tema.

\- Ya en serio nadie sabía lo de Shaina y Minos?

\- No! Pero con razón andaba toda Ida y extraña – dijo Marín – Oh cielos! Y si se casó porque estaba embarazada?

Ahora fue Geist y Junet las que escupieron él te.

\- Qué? – exclamaron ambas

\- Si bueno… es que fue tan apresurado… - siguió diciendo Marín

Yulij comenzó a aplaudir

\- Siiiiiii! Ojala! Imagínense que bello les saldría su bebe? Yo pido ser la madrina!

\- Hey! – Exclamaron Geist y Marín mientras Mayura le daba una palmada en la cabeza a Yulij y a Junet se le ponían ojitos soñadores al imaginarse un bebe con padres tan guapos.

\- No seas ridícula Yulij! Shaina llegó completita a su boda. – dijo Mayura

\- Te consta? – preguntó la peli plata

\- Hera no la hubiera ayudado a casarse si no hubiera sido así – exclamó la mayor – todo el mundo sabe que ella aprecia mucho a las que esperan hasta el matrimonio.

\- Pues que aburrido – exclamó Yulij

\- Eso me recuerda… - dijo Geist – Que aquí la rabo caliente andaba de bailaora con el mismo Galán. Jijiji

\- Tu cállate chismosa!

\- Si es cierto! Yo te vi! – señaló Marín

\- No es cierto! Tu solo tenías ojos para tu novio y su amigo. – dijo Yulij – Además, el Señor Fes fue muy amable conmigo solo porque no tenía con quien bailar. Y para la información de tooooooodas las presentes, es casado y yo por regla general, no ando con Casados.

\- Aja.

\- Regresando a Shaina – pregunto Junet – Como pudo hacer Shaina algo así sin saber si él era el indicado?

\- A ver sabelotodo – dijo Geist – Ya que pareces tener taaaanta experiencia, como sabes si un hombre te quiere lo suficiente o que es el Indicado.

Junet se quedó callada. Si lo supiera no andaría consiguiendo besos por todos lados.

\- Ves? No sabes… - se burló Geist

\- Y tu si?

\- No! Yo menos!

Mayura y Yulij comenzaron a reír. Marín también comprendió de inmediato y sacó una grabadora y Yulij saco un CD del librero. Ni Geist ni Junet sabían de que se trataba.

Marín puso el CD de Yulij en la canción que le dijo y la música comenzó y Mayura y Yulij comenzaron a cantar para diversión de Marín y perplejidad de parte de Geist y Junet.

¿Cómo saber, si me ama?  
¿Si acaso soy de él?

Te deja notas que te dicen que en su mente siempre estás  
Él te manda flores si nublado está, ahh  
Encontrará mil maneras  
Diario una más tendrá  
Y tú sabrás…  
Y tú sabrás,  
que es tu amor.

Tu amor reafirma ferviente  
Pues obvio no es vidente  
Que sienta que estás presente  
Y que tú la amas

Todos quieren un amor con un final de cuento  
Todos quieren que su amor sea el mejor…  
¿Cómo sabrás que te ama?  
¿Cómo verás su amor?  
Por abrazarte más cerca a un baile te invitó  
O compuso para ti una canción,  
ooh  
Él hallará la manera  
Sus detalles hablarán  
Y tú sabrás…  
Y tú sabrás…  
Que es tu amor  
Que es tu amor

Y tú sabrás que te ama  
Que es de verdad tu amor

Porque se viste del color que con tus ojos combinó  
Un picnic privado él organizó  
Ooh  
Su corazón va a ser tuyo  
Y por siempre lo será  
Y tú sabrás…  
Que es tu amor

Y así sabrá que la amas  
Si tú le muestras cariño  
Y tú sabrás  
Y tú sabrás  
Que es tu amor

Junet aplaudió y Geist estaba riendo. Esas tres locas tenían bien ensayado el numerito.

\- Y también nos sabemos otras – dijo Mayura sentándose

Las chicas dejaron la grabadora encendida y comenzaron una tertulia de amigas, cantando canciones de amor y desamor dedicadas a distintas personas en cada una de sus mentes.

 **Junio 15, 8 pm**

 **Tercera Casa Dorada**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia**

Kanon se tomó la tercera aspirina en una hora. Su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar por estar pensando en tontería y media. También debía admitir que estaba algo aburrido con Milo en casa con su esposa recuperando el tiempo perdido, DM estudiando como loco histérico, Aioros como siempre al lado de Shion, Shura alistándose para partir, Sammy enclaustrada arriba hasta que se arreglara su situación, Camus en el calabozo y todos sus deberes en orden. Tal vez ya iba siendo de tomar la semana de vacaciones que Shion le había regalado.

Acababa de cerrar los ojos para intentar relajarse cuando su celular sonó con un mensaje. Era Tania.

T Hola Dragón, como estas hoy?

K Cansado y con dolor de cabeza y tú?

T Y eso? Ya tomaste algo para el dolor? Yo estoy relativamente bien.

K Relativamente?

T Sí. Estudiar por las mañanas, trabajar por las tardes, ayudar con el quehacer con mi tía por la noche…

K Te molesta la rutina?

T Pues… algo

K Te entiendo. Yo estoy más o menos igual. Estoy pensando en tomarme unas vacaciones…

T En serio? Y vendrías para acá?

K Si

T Yupi!

K Jajaja

T Perdón. Pero es que la curiosidad me mata.

K Lo se

T No estoy interrumpiendo verdad?

K La triste realidad es que no.

T Cuéntame… como estuvo el compromiso?

K Que no te contó Julián?

T Él no ha regresado

K Y eso?

T No lo sé. Ni el, ni el señor Sorrento, ni Aleix. El Gerente de Servicio al Cliente dijo que posiblemente en algunos días, pero el Sr. Zeus anda por acá y sin la señora Hera!

K En serio? Que extraño

T Sí que lo es. Por eso quiero saber cómo estuvo. Anda dime.

K Bueno… no fue un compromiso… esos dos pedazos de… mmm… chamacos enamorados, se casaron en un Handfasting sorpresa.

T No!

K Si!

T Que buen chisme!

K Dos de tus compañeritos también vinieron.

T En serio?

K Los mellizos rubios que están más locos que una cabra.

T Ahhh! Vehu y Jely?

K Esos mismos

T Ellos tomaron fotos?

K No tengo idea

T Que lastima!

K Pero la verdad sea dicha, fue mejor de lo que yo esperaba

T En serio?

K Si! Si hubieras podido verles la cara de felicidad que tenían los novios hubieras entendido.

T Wow! No puedo imaginármelo, la verdad. El señor Minos no me pareció el hombre más romántico del mundo.

K Pues… se veían bastante apuestos. Aunque sus trajes fueron algo… diferentes

T Descríbelos

K No pues… soy malo para eso.

T Siquiera fueron blanco y negro?

K Si

T Que lindos!

K Muy cursi la verdad.

T Jaja se nota que eres cero romántico

K Si, tal vez si…

T Bueno eso no importa.

K También conocí a tu famoso Aleix.

T Y que te pareció?

K Casi no le hablé aunque se me hizo conocido. La verdad estaba más ocupado con otras cosas.

T En serio? Alguna otra cosa interesante?

K Bueno… Vi a Thes después de mucho tiempo

T Thes?

K Mmm… Thetis la hermana de Julián?

T Ahhh la señorita Thetis. No ha venido en mucho tiempo.

K Se veía muy…

T Bonita? Adorable? Elegante?

K Crecida

T Qué tipo de descripción es esa?

K Bueno… es que… la última vez que la vi era una niña.

T Ahhh… Debió ser emocionante volver a verla!

K Más bien decepcionante.

T No digas eso.

K No lo digo solo por ella. La verdad me hubiera gustado convivir un poco más y platicar con ella pero… estaba enojada

T Contigo?

K Supongo pero no estoy seguro. Luego me pelee con Julián

T Eso sí es extraño.

K No, no lo es. Yo… he decidido alejarme de su amistad. No me está haciendo ningún bien.

T Qué?

K Él no me necesita ya. Tiene todo lo que quería. Ahora debo ocuparme solo de mí..

T Si eso es lo que crees que es mejor para ti.

K Lo creo.

T … Pero… en que nos afectara eso?

K En nada.

T Qué bueno! Digo… no que bueno que te hayas molestado con el sino que no nos afecte.

K Si, bueno… si nos va a afectar pero no como tú crees.

T Podremos seguir hablando?

K Claro que sí! Ahora el dinero te lo depositare directamente.

T Ya te dije que ya no quiero más dinero! Bastante tengo con mi tía preguntándome mil cosas acerca de cómo conseguí el dinero de su operación. Lo malo es que lo que piensa es muy cercano a la verdad y eso la pone triste.

K No veo por qué?

T Las señoritas decentes no consiguen dinero prestado de a gratis.

K … Lo siento

T Peor aún… hoy cierto odioso y su… "lo-que-sea" fueron a desayunar a la lonchería de mi tía.

K …

T Comenzó a elogiarlo a él y a la chica que venía con él.

K …

T Incluso insinuó que…

K Que…?

T Que si yo no fuera tan … agresiva con él, él hubiera podido fijarse en mí y todos seriamos felices para siempre.

K …

T Porque esa niña se ve que es una muchachita muy buena y amable y bla bla bla… Creo que es la primera vez que dejo a mi tía hablando sola y mejor me salí de la casa para llegar antes al trabajo.

K Espera… me perdí. Con quien quiere emparejarte?

T Con el estúpido de Kanon.!

K Ah vaya!

T Mi tía lo hace de buena fe pero… como podría yo ser feliz con alguien que sé que es… así…

K Así cómo?

T Así como te lo he descrito… mujeriego, grosero,… no se!

K Tienes razón. No serias feliz con él.

T Además… en este momento no quiero pensar en hombres. Solo en sacar mi título y el trabajo. No me importa quedarme solterona de ser necesario.

K Entiendo

T Te hospedaras en el hotel cuando vengas?

K Aun no lo se

T Oh es cierto… que te peleaste con el Sr. Julián.

K Pelea Pelea no es. Simplemente no estoy de humor para él.

T Entonces tal vez de aquí a que vengas ya estás de humor.

K Tal vez. Solo voy a recoger algunas cosas que deje por allá y hacer cuentas con él.

T Y… y a verme verdad?

K Desde luego pero… no iré a verte para… lo que tú ya sabes…

T Entonces?

K Lo sabrás en su momento.

T Me puedes adelantar algo?

K Prefiero no hacerlo. Quisiera tratarlo en persona.

T Me asustas.

K No tienes por qué. De hecho… estarás muy feliz con lo que tengo pensado. Mañana mismo iré a pedir el permiso y espero estar allá como por el 23 o 24.

T Ya no sé si esperar con ansias a que vengas o no.

K Nunca te lo pediría.

T Algo ha cambiado. Que fue? Algo que dije?

K Te parece si hablamos de esto después? Es muy tarde para mí.

T Está bien. Mándame un mensaje cuando quieras hacerlo.

K Gracias. Buenas noches.

T Igual.

Kanon arrojó el celular al sillón y deliberó un momento mientras daba vueltas por toda la sala. De pronto sonrió. Ya tenía la respuesta a su problema inmediato. Se fijó en la hora. Apenas y le daba tiempo de arreglarse e irse a putear como antes, pero esta vez el solo. Ser bueno no funcionaba, así que tendría que regresar a las andadas. Así al menos no pensaría en nada más por el momento.

 **Junio 15, 2 pm**

 **Cabaña de Kanon**

 **Columbus, Bahamas**

Saga necesitaba hablar con su hermano. Se estaba portando de manera irracional e infantil. Le marcó por centésima vez a su celular, pero el bruto no contestaba.

\- Con un carajo! – Gritó – Plan B

Le marcó a Aioros. Tardó en contestar pero lo hizo.

A Parakalos?

S Aioros?

A Sí. Quien habla?

S Saga

A Quién? Hable más fuerte que no escucho.

S Soy yo! Sagaaaaaaaaa

A Espere no me cuelgue… no escucho nada.

Saga espero. La verdad alcanzaba a escuchar un gran escándalo. Donde andaría el angelito?

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que Aioros de nuevo contestara.

A Ahora si… quién es?

S Sa- ga

A Ahhh! Hola Amigo… como estas? Que milagro?

S Si verdad. He estado muy ocupado.

A Si, ya me contaron. Como se encuentran ambos?

S Mejorando. Ya muy pronto regresaremos.

A Me alegro. Aunque supongo que no nos veremos muy pronto por acá verdad?

S Lo sabes.

A Sí. La regaste bien y bonito.

S Está muy enojada?

A No. Lo que le sigue. Esperemos que Minos le saque la idea de la cabeza a puras cog…

S Aioros! No me metas esa imagen en la cabeza!

A Yo nada más decía

S Minos me odia y tal vez hasta le pida mi cabeza y con lo estúpidamente enamorada que esta, se la daría con mucho gusto

A Eso no es cierto. Si acaso le ofrecería tu hombría, pero tu cabeza no hahahaha

S Ay que chistosito. En donde estás?

A En el bar-antro-prostíbulo de Rodorio.

S Tú? En un lugar así? Que mosca te pico?

A Pues… de hecho estoy cuidando que Kanon no mate a alguien.

S Qué?

A Desde ayer anda de un humor de perros y le pidió a Shion permiso para salir de emergencia y Shion me mando de niñero… no me va tan mal. Jajaja la cosa esta muy divertida.

S Estas tomando con él?

A Nada más tantito

S Cuanto es tantito para ti?

A Mmm… como… media botella.

S Y Kanon

A Como botella y media

S Carajo!

A Y tiene a tres bombones que Ufff!

S Ya no me digas. Conozco bien a mi hermano. Puedes ponérmelo al teléfono?

A Puedo intentarlo

S Te lo agradecería mucho.

A Dame unos minutos.

Saga comenzó a tamborilear sus dedos sobre el marco de la ventana. Tal vez era mejor que su hermano estuviera tomado, así no le mentiría en las cosas que tenía que preguntarle o decirle.

Pasó algún tiempo antes de que las risas de dos mujeres y la risa de Kanon rompiera el silencio del teléfono.

K Que chingados quieres ahora Shura…

S No soy Shura, soy Saga

K Peor aún. Que quieres? Interrumpes mi diversión.

S En serio prefieres la compañía de dos fulanas a hablar conmigo?

K En este momento sí. Y no son dos, son tres. Yo no tengo una bruja de cabecera como tú.

S No te permito que le digas así.!

K Podría decirle más feo así que confórmate con que sea una bruja en este momento. Vuelvo a repetir. Que quieres.?

S No me hables así!

K Hasta di que te estoy hablando! Date por bien servido.!

S Entonces es cierto que estas ignorándome.

K Siempre fuiste el más listo de los dos. Tu dime.

S Kanon… por favor… no quiero pelear.

K Si ya sabes como soy, para que me llamas

S Quiero saber que está pasando contigo últimamente

K Y desde cuando te importa?

S Tu sabes que…

K No. Ya no se nada. Y no digas que siempre estas al pendiente de mi porque estarías mintiendo. A ti no te he importado desde hace ya varios años.

S No digas eso. Separamos nuestros caminos y eso es todo.

K Y si los separaste, para que quieres unirlos de nuevo? Así estas muy bien.

S No, no lo estoy. De no ser por ti y tu ayuda, Laura estaría muerta.

K Y eso en lugar de ayudarnos empeoró las cosas no?

S No, claro que no! Es solo que ella…

K Ella es, y siempre será tu prioridad. Ya lo entendí y por eso ya te estoy dejando hacer tu vida solo. Ahora que necesitas? Dinero? Carros? Contactos? Porque de seguro para eso me hablas.

S No seas mamon y celoso.

K Yo? Por qué habría de serlo? Después de todo siempre te has aprovechado de lo que yo puedo ofrecerte o ayudarte para que TU crezcas, para que TU seas feliz, para que TU puedas hacer una vida, para que TU seas patriarca, para que TU puedas jugar a la casita con la bruja.

S Es por eso que estas poniendo en venta tu casa?

K La venta de mi casa no tiene nada que ver contigo. Pero debo aceptar que la señora Mackenzie parece ser muy eficiente pues apenas le llame hace unas horas.

S Kanon, dime que está pasando.

K Por qué tienes que arruinarme así la noche? Salí para divertirme y des estresarme y tienes que hacer que el putito de Aioros me mienta para contestar la llamada

S Si esa fue la única forma se lo agradezco. Contéstame. Porque estas vendiendo tu casa?

K Porque quiero no tener ya nada que ver con esa isla, entiendes?

S Pero Julián…

K Julián es la principal razón por la que quiero largarme de ahí.

S Que paso?

K Nada. Solo me paso por las narices que tiene un nuevo general para la armadura de dragón del mar

S No!

K Y tuvo el descaro de pedirme ayuda para entrenarlo!

S Lo siento

K No, no es cierto. No sientes ni madres. Solo llamas porque estas preocupado que los tortolitos no tengan un techo donde quedarse. Para colmo el tiempo que has estado en la isla me jodiste cualquier oportunidad que tenía con la chica que me gustaba.

S Kanon!

K Ya no importa. Ya lo hiciste y ni modo.

S Pero…

K Como dije… Mientras TU seas feliz todo lo demás no importa. Te voy a pedir que si la señora Mackenzie tiene que mostrar la casa, le permitas la entrada. No le daré llave hasta que tú te vayas así que no tienes de que preocuparte.

S Pero…

K Saga… ya crece por favor. Mis problemas son míos y punto y los tuyos son tuyos. Lo único que te voy a pedir en retribución y esto es si acaso lo quieres hacer, y si no tampoco tiene la mayor importancia, es que el sucesor de la armadura de géminis lo tengas tú.

S Qué?

K Si quieres y puedes claro.

S Pero esa es tu misión!

K Sí, pero es obvio que no quiero que alguien como yo tenga la armadura.

S Athena lo sabe?

K Ella tiene cosas más importantes en este momento en que pensar.

S …

K Saga… es en serio.

S Me odias no es cierto? Jodi todo de nuevo contigo!

K No. No te odio a ti, ni a la bruja, ni a Julián. Me odio a mí mismo. Así que ahómbrate.

S (gulp)

K Mis pecados del pasado no he terminado de pagarlos y estoy dispuesto a hacerles frente, pero yo solo.

S Déjame ayudarte. No estás bien.

K Tu pretendes ayudarme? Tú? En serio? Tu estas todavía peor, con la diferencia de que tu no estás solo y yo sí, bueno no. Ya tengo nuevas amigas que me ayudan, pero en estos nuevos retos, no quiero involucrarlas a ellas.

S Hablas de Shaina? Por eso me enviaste esas fotos?

K Ella me lo ordenó como Sanbocho, y no podía desobedecerla verdad?

S Pues puedes decirle que funcionó y me hizo sentir como una mierda.

K Ah qué bueno! Yo le paso el recado.

S Kanon!

K Yo estaba ahí presente cuando ella te llamó. Yo la vi quebrarse. Yo la consolé. Sabes lo que es eso? Alguna vez lo hiciste?

S (gulp) No. De hecho no recuerdo haberla visto llorar nunca.

K Exacto. Afortunadamente Shion no la abandonó y la entregó bien. De hecho me pareció que ella se sintió muy a gusto con el cambio.

S Y eso que no sabe lo que hice con Minos.

K Ahhh si… tratar de chantajearlo no fue muy buena idea…

S Te lo dijo? Como! Tú lo odiabas!

K En serio? Ahí está la prueba que no has prestado mucha atención a lo que pasa a tu alrededor. Digamos que él y yo estamos en paz.

S Espera… me estás diciendo que ahora te llevas bien con los espectros y mal con los generales marinos?

K No. solo dije que había hecho las paces con Minos. A los otros dos que se los lleve el carajo. Y eso de que me lleve mal con los generales marinos no es cierto… simplemente he decidido cortar cualquier relación con Poseidón. Algo que debí haber hecho hace tres años.

S Pero… prácticamente tú los criaste a todos ellos!

K Saga… tu criaste a la mitad de los caballeros actuales, y aun así pudiste desapegarte de ellos. Yo puedo intentar hacer lo mismo.

S Pero… no estás pensando en renunciar a tu armadura verdad?

K Mmm... No, aun no.

S Menos mal. Sabes? Hoy llevé a Laura a los muelles.

K Y?

S No pude mostrarle a tu Orgullo Marino

K Por qué no?

S El Capitán Brown me lo pidió prestado y…

K Se lo prestaste? (*&^&$%^$#(^)(

S No me dijiste que no lo hiciera.

K (suspiro) Está bien. El Capitán Brown cuidara bien de él y no debería haber problemas.

S Laura dice, que alguien le comentó que tu hiciste algo bueno por la gente de la isla y que todos te quieren mucho.

K No sabe lo que dice la persona que le fue con el chisme.

S Eso es lo que yo le dije.

K La bruja no debería creer todo lo que le dicen.

S Por qué le dices así. No creo que le vaya a gustar cuando se entere.

K No veo por qué no. Ella te hechizo de algún modo no es cierto?

S Eso sí.

K Entonces yo le digo bruja. No de una mala manera… digamos que de cariño.

S Que cabron eres. Ahora explícame eso de que te arruiné las posibilidades con una chica aquí.

K Para que?

S Tal vez aun pueda hacer algo…

K Después de tus manifestaciones de afecto en el restaurante? De ignorarla cuando te habla o de pasearte con tu novia haciéndote pasar por mí? Gracias ya hiciste suficiente.

S Te pido disculpas por eso. Creo que me deje llevar y…

K Supongo que en parte es mi culpa. No te dije que no lo hicieras.

S Laura quiere que la ensenes a navegar.

K Claro que no! Eso es cosa de hombres!

S No seas machista

K Por qué no le pagas unas clases y ya.

S Y la dejaras navegar tu yate

K Claro que no! Estás loco?

S Que malo eres.

K Si ese soy yo. El malo. Siempre lo he sido y siempre lo seré. Ahora… por qué carajo no estas cogiendo con la bruja y me dejas a mi intentar hacer lo mismo. En serio. Son casi las once de la noche y no estoy lo suficientemente borracho.

S Está bien. Prométeme que me contestaras la próxima vez que te llame. Tenemos demasiadas cosas que aclarar.

K Siempre y cuando tú me prometas que no me hablaras para pedirme algo.

S Lo prometo.

K Yo también.

S Entonces… estamos bien?

K Sí.

S Gracias.

K Me voy. Estas tres ya me quieren violar y yo ya me quiero dejar. Me saludas a la Bruja.

S De tu parte. Bye

K Bye.

Saga colgó y salió de la habitación principal un poco más tranquilo. Kanon no estaba enojado con él, solo estaba abrumado con todo lo que estaba pasándole. Pudo sentirlo. Decidió seguir el consejo de las chicas para ese momento y fue por un helado y después se metió al closet a comérselo. No saldría de ahí, hasta que toda su emoción fuera controlada de nuevo.

 **Junio 16, 9 am**

 **Casa de Julián Solo**

 **Atenas, Grecia**

Aleix entró a la casa después de ir a correr a la playa durante varias horas. Ío estaba en la sala jugando videojuegos.

\- Buenos días – dijo

\- Shhhht estoy tratando de pasar el boss – susurro Ío sin voltear

\- Deberías ponerte a entrenar un poco en lugar de idiotizarte con eso todo el día. – reclamó Aleix – Por eso te dejan tus novia

Tuvo que esquivar uno de los cojines que le lanzó Ío en respuesta y se fue a la habitación que le habían asignado. Cerró la puerta con seguro y sacó de debajo del colchón, su cuaderno de dibujo. En el tenia las tres imágenes que veía en su cabeza todos los días antes de saber que Vicky era real y la que había hecho la noche anterior con el recuerdo de ella bajo las estrellas. Como era posible que el la conociera si era del circulo de Athena? Necesitaba respuestas y las necesitaba lo antes posible.

Se dio un rápido regaderazo y salió casi corriendo hacia la sala donde Ío ya había terminado de jugar.

\- Ya desayunaste? – Le preguntó Ío – Puedo pedirle a dona Mary que nos haga algo y…

\- No seas huevon! Vamos a la cocina y lo preparamos nosotros. Ellos deben tener mil cosas que hacer.

\- Pero… pero….

\- Nada. – dijo Aleix – Para hacerse unos benditos huevos no se necesita mucho.

\- De que nos sirve hospedarnos en la mansión Solo si no me vas a dejar aprovecharme de eso?

Aleix no contestó pero prácticamente lo jaló de su playera hacia la cocina donde todos ahí se sorprendieron que los dos huéspedes siquiera supieran donde estaban parados.

Los dos se prepararon algo de fruta y unos huevos y se sentaron ahí mismo a desayunar.

\- Necesito que me digas como quedaste con Marín – dijo Aleix muy serio

\- Como quedamos de qué?

\- Sabes bien de que hablo.

\- Es mi novia

Aleix lo miró fijamente. Algo no le cuadraba ahí, pero bueno. El controlaría a Ío de ser necesario para que no lastimara a la chica.

\- No tienes miedo a que te la rompa su ex? Se ve súper mamer y de mal genio.

\- Yo también tengo lo mío… - contesto Ío molesto

\- Lo sé. Pero no estás en forma. Te la pasas jugando videojuegos en lugar de prepararte para una posible confrontación.

\- Bah!

\- Por cierto… donde esta Julián? – preguntó Aleix

\- No lo he visto desde la boda.

\- Habrá ido a buscar a Thes? – preguntó Aleix – Ni siquiera quiero imaginarme el sermón que nos va a dar cuando nos vea.

\- Lo sé. Nos va a poner a dormir con los peces.

Ambos se miraron y comenzaron a reír. Era un chiste entre ellos.

\- Y… si es tu novia… cuando se van a ver? O más bien… cómo?

\- Muy buena pregunta. No lo sé aun.

Aleix se mordió un labio. Necesitaba volver a ver a Vicky, asegurarse de que era ella y contestar muchas incógnitas que tenía.

\- Tienes fecha para irte?

\- Me estas corriendo?

\- No. Te quiero ayudar a verte con tu "novia"

\- Y por qué lo dices así?

\- No creo que alguien tan bonita como ella sea tu novia Jajaja.

\- Oye!

\- Mmm… tiene celular?

\- Puts! Se me olvido preguntarle – dijo Ío

\- Email?

\- Si no le pregunte de su celular menos de su correo.

\- Carajo contigo!

\- Por qué te importa tanto?

\- Porque necesito hablar con una de sus amigas!

Ío se quedó callado.

\- Cuál?

\- La rubia

\- Por qué?

Aleix tamborileo sus dedos sobre la mesa.

\- Creo… que ella puede contestar muchas de mis preguntas acerca de mi pasado.


	148. Chapter 148

**Capítulo 146**

 **Junio 16, 12 pm**

 **Casa de Julián Solo**

 **Atenas, Grecia.**

Aleix veía la hora insistentemente. Ío le había dicho que Kanon no se levantaría hasta medio día, así que lo mejor para pedirle el teléfono de Marín, era llamarle a esa hora.

Cuando el reloj de la sala dio las doce campanadas, salió corriendo de su habitación rumbo a la sala buscando a Ío, pero no lo encontró frente a los videojuegos, sino en la alberca.

Se le quedó mirando unos minutos admirando su técnica de nado y sonrió. Que tonto. Era obvio que los Generales Marinos tenían que entrenar en el agua. Por qué no se le había ocurrido antes?

Aleix se sentó en una de las sillas con sombrilla y se recostó a esperar a que Ío terminara. Tampoco quería que Ío supiera lo ansioso que estaba por la llamada al santuario. Nadie debía de saberlo. No esperaba que Ío se tardara tanto y no contaba con que él se quedara dormido esperándolo.

Para cuando abrió los ojos, Ío ya estaba vestido con un coctel en la mano sentado junto a él.

\- El bello durmiente se despertó – se burló Ío

\- Cállate! Solo estaba descansando mis ojos – dijo Aleix bostezando

\- Sigues cansándote con los rayos del sol?

\- Algo

\- Y tus lentes…

\- En mi cuarto

\- No pues ahí están bien. Quieres una copa? Ash olvido que tu no tomas.

\- Exacto. Pero gracias de todos modos.

Ío le sonrió.

\- Por cierto, ya reflexioné en lo que me dijiste de llamarle a mi contacto en el santuario…

\- Y?

\- Prométeme que nadie va a saber lo que escuches, que no me imitaras y que no me reganaras o golpearas.

Aleix lo miro intrigado.

\- Algo me dice que vas a meter las cuatro.

\- Algo así. Pero pues… a mí no me urge. Puedo esperar a que me Marín me llame. Tu puedes?

\- Que cosa?

\- Esperar.

\- Seguro!

\- Bueno!

Ío volvió a recostarse viendo su reloj.

\- Arghhhh! No! No puedo! Llámale! – dijo Aleix casi desesperado

\- Jajaja 10 segundos. Un nuevo record – se burló Ío tomando su celular – Pero prometes todo eso?

\- Sí.

\- Ok.

Ío marcó el número de teléfono de Kanon.

 **Junio 16, 1.10 pm**

 **Tercera casa de Géminis**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia.**

Kanon terminaba de cepillarse tu cabello y peinarlo a la última moda. Estaba de relativo buen humor. La parrandeada de la noche anterior le había dejado satisfecho, contento y tranquilo. Milo tocó a la puerta.

\- Pasa

Milo entró a la casa y esperó a que saliera Kanon.

\- Que traes? Pareces perro reganado! – dijo Kanon volteando a verlo

\- Como amaneciste

\- Acostado… descansado… relajado… y lo más importante, sin resaca Jajaja y tú?

\- Yo? Muy bien, gracias. – dijo Milo extendiéndole una botella – Te traje esto

Kanon recibió la botella mirándolo interrogante.

\- Es que no pude estar en tu cumple y…

\- Y de cuando acá te preocupa eso? – pregunto Kanon – Acaso envenenaste la botella?

\- No seas payaso! Además, porque te portaste muy bien con Samira en mi ausencia…

\- Ah bueno… entonces si me la merezco – dijo yendo a guardarla – Que hay de nuevo?

\- Tu sabias lo de Shaina verdad? Sabías que esos dos se iban a casar? – pregunto Milo muy tranquilo.

\- Sí. Shaina tuvo a bien confiarme sus planes unos pocos días antes del evento.

\- Y por qué a ti y no a Camus? – dijo Milo arrepintiéndose en el acto de preguntar pero Kanon solo le sonrió.

\- Camus estaba ocupado y yo era el único de los doce disponible en ese momento. Espero que no te haya molestado. Después de todo, lo que sea que haya habido entre ustedes se acabó cuando te casaste primero no?

\- Sí. Estoy muy consciente de ello. Eso no quita que quiera protegerla. – Contestó Milo – Es mi Sanbocho y es mi deber

\- Aja. Solo que ahora ya tiene quien la defienda así que deberías dedicarte solo a Athena y a tu familia. – criticó Kanon – y a dejar de hacer pendejadas para que dejen de castigarte. – y agregó -Sobre todo ahora que todos vimos la verdadera belleza exterior de Samira.

\- Hey!

\- Qué?

\- No me hagas enojar! Ella no debió nunca mostrarles su belleza. Esa era exclusivamente para mí! – clamó Milo.

\- Demasiado tarde digo yo – respondió Kanon para hacerlo enojar – Creo que te hace daño pasar tiempo en el desierto, te vuelves tan machista como ellos.

\- No es cierto! Yo…

La discusión fue interrumpida por el teléfono de Kanon quien con gusto respondió para no seguirla.

\- Parakalos

\- Kanon? Soy Ío

\- Quien

\- Ío

\- Quien Yo?

\- Ío! I – o! Ío!

\- Jajaja ya sabía. Solo te estoy jodiendo Jajaja

\- Duh

\- Que milagro? Acaso tu nuevo amiguito no quiere jugar contigo?

\- Ni digas. Ese maldito Aleix es un dolor en el cucú. Me hace pararme temprano a entrenar y no quiero!

\- Exagerado.

\- Nunca va a poder llegarte ni a los talones.

\- Eso ya lo sé.

\- Y para colmo, me quiere bajar a mi Marín! Con el trabajo que me costó convencerla de que se volviera mi novia! (jijiji)

\- Que Queeeeee? Como que Marín es tu novia? Sabía que tenía malos gustos y era medio masoquista pero llegar a tanto?

\- Oye!

\- Y quien dices que te la quiere quitar?

\- Aleix.

\- Ayúdame a fregarlo! Sé que no te cae bien

\- Quien dice?

\- Lo vi, lo sentí, y Julián me lo dijo.

\- Olvidé lo chismosos que son. Como te ayudo? Momento! Dije que ya no quiero nada con el bando de ustedes.

\- Sabes que eso es imposible. Tu eres nuestro hermano mayor.

\- Arghhhh no me salgas con esas cosas.

\- Y te iras derechito al cielo

\- Bla bla bla ya cállate! Como quieres que te ayude? Pero será la última vez eh?

\- Si! Necesito comunicarme con Marín.

\- Ella no tiene un teléfono celular hasta donde sé.

\- Y si le mando uno… se lo darías?

\- Sí. Eso puedo hacerlo. Pero no entiendo como carajos vas a fastidiar a Aleix con eso.

\- Una de las amigas de Marín lo acosó toda la noche. El la odia con todas sus fuerzas porque ella lo comenzó a manosear o algo así

\- Y qué? Es joto?

\- Mmm… no sé pero no quiero averiguarlo

\- Entonces…

\- Entonces le daré el teléfono de él, a la rubia para que lo acose hasta que se canse.

\- Momento… cual rubia?

\- Pues cuantas había?

\- Uhhh contando a Thes? Tres.

\- Mmm… la del vestido rojo.

\- Junet? Si es medio loquilla pero… al grado de Acosar a Aleix no lo creo, aunque es la menor de ellas así que todo es posible.

\- Eso es un sí o un no? No tengo todo el día

\- Uyyyyy limosnero y con garrote. Que es eso taaaaan importante que tienes que hacer? Jugar Age of Mythology todo el puto día? Jajaja

\- Estas super out en cuestión de videojuegos Kanon.

\- Será porque yo si trabajo?

\- Bueno… te voy a mandar entonces un celular para Marín sale?

\- Ok, pero por favor no te metas en problemas.

\- Lo intentare.

\- Salúdame a todos por allá.

\- De tu parte. Gracias.

\- Bye

Kanon volteo a ver a Milo quien lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos con los brazos cruzados y tamborileando la punta del pie.

\- Qué?

\- Creí que ya no les hablabas – dijo Milo

\- Y no lo hago! Que no oíste que era la última vez que lo ayudaba? Y solo es para joder al nuevo Dragón del Mar. No puede ser tan malo o sí? – Pregunto Kanon

\- No te metas en problemas con Shion y Athena. – advirtió Milo

\- El comal le dice a la olla… Subes? Tengo que ir con Shion a recibir mi regaño semanal.

\- Jajaja no cambias… - dijo Milo saliendo de la casa con su amigo.

\- Eso me recuerda… déjame contarte como me fue con las pollitas anoche….

 **Junio 16, 2 pm**

 **Oficina del Patriarca**

 **Santuario de Athena**

Junet llegó a tiempo a su cita con Shion. Aprovechó que Geist estaba haciendo el cambio de turno y Mayura la había cubierto con sus alumnas. Este era un tema que quería tratar con alguien sabio y que le diera un buen consejo.

El guardia le abrió la puerta y ella pudo entrar hasta la oficina de Shion. Tocó la puerta.

\- Pasa

Junet llegó y se quedó unos metros atrás del asiento. Aún estaba indecisa.

Shion dejo lo que estaba haciendo y la miró.

\- Siéntate. Pediste verme?

Junet se acercó y volvió a retroceder. La idea había funcionado en su cabeza pero ya teniendo a Shion de frente era otra cosa.

\- Yo… creo que… mejor vuelvo otro día! – dijo Junet – Esta muy ocupado!

\- No, no es cierto. – dijo Shion recargándose en su silla – En que te puedo ayudar?

\- Yo… necesito un consejo pero…

Shion sonrió.

\- Es algo respecto a tus alumnas?

\- No

\- Alguno problema con algún compañero?

\- No, claro que no.

\- No volvió a repetirse el incidente con Shun verdad?

\- No!

\- Menos mal… Entonces?

Junet suspiró.

\- El problema es personal y espero que me honre con uno de sus famosos consejos.

\- Con mucho gusto. Cuál es el problema?

Junet comenzó a tronarse los dedos.

\- Espero que no vaya a pensar mal de mí y que esto quede entre nosotros dos.

\- Me estas intrigando.

\- Yo… creo que tengo algo mal…

\- Te sientes enferma?

\- No, no. Bueno es que… yo… después de lo de Shun, dije que ya no quería nada con nadie y… parece que no soy capaz ni de parar.

\- Explícate mejor.

\- Yo… acúseme señor de haber besado a dos hombres que no son mi pareja.

Shion rio internamente. Ahora lo veían como un cardenal? Verdaderamente Hilarante.

\- A quien dices que besaste?

\- Uhhh… importa?

\- Supongo que no. – dijo Shion – Y cual parece ser el problema. No te gusta acaso?

\- El problema es que me gusta demasiado supongo – dijo Junet suspirando – Ya cometí una pequeña falta por lo mismo y fui castigada por Geist.

\- Ahhh por eso el pants?

\- Sí.

\- Afecta tus actividades este "problema"?

\- No, no llega a tanto. – dijo Junet – Siempre es en mi tiempo libre o en mis ratos de ocio.

\- Entiendo.

\- Que debo hacer? No quiero convertirme en una… una…

\- No lo digas. – dijo Shion – Yo sé que tú no eres así.

\- Que es lo que está mal conmigo señor? Ayúdeme por favor!

Shion se levantó de su asiento.

\- Ven, vamos a caminar. – dijo

Salieron de la oficina hacia la terraza. La invitó a sentarse bajo una vid.

\- Déjame decirte que lo que tu experimentas es completamente normal – dijo Shion – Dirían por ahí que "estas en la edad de la punzada" y eres una Ariana.

\- Pero Shaina no es así y…

\- Si bueno… eso crees tú.

Junet agradeció traer la máscara puesta para que no viera la cara de sorpresa que puso.

\- Los Aries somos seres sexuales por naturaleza. Los más curiosos en ese aspecto.

\- En serio?

\- Sí. Somos una especie de exploradores sexuales que queremos probar todo lo que podamos. Nos gusta experimentar… y nos gusta la aventura. – dijo Shion - Y por lo mismo, a veces tendemos a aburrirnos de las parejas rápidamente.

\- En serio?

\- Jajaja sí. El sexo es el entretenimiento de un ariano. - dijo

\- Shion! – replicó escandalizada.

\- Solo intento explicarte el porqué de tu naturaleza y también por que sientes esos impulsos que no puedes controlar y por qué tu relación con Shun no funciono.

\- Oh!

\- Verdad?

Junet se puso de mil colores.

\- Algo así. Pero… y entonces el amor?

\- El amor… es solo la cereza del pastel. – dijo Shion – Desgraciadamente como tú ya sabes, tendemos a ser un poco… intensos, siempre y cuando de verdad sea amor. Y que conste y que quede asentado que no te estoy diciendo que andes de loca por toda Grecia. Solo estoy diciéndote que esos impulsos son normales.

\- Y… entonces como los controlan usted y el señor Mu? – preguntó interesada – Porque yo no los veo saliendo a cada rato para… usted sabe…

\- Meditación, un hobby, y en mi caso… demasiada experiencia.

\- Entiendo. Necesito un hobby y aprender a meditar.

\- Yo puedo ensenarte si quieres… En cuanto regrese Shaina para que pueda hacer espacio – dijo – Pero mientras puedes comenzar a leer al respecto. Enviare algunos libros por mensajero y la próxima vez que nos veamos, comentaremos al respecto.

Junet comprendió que la entrevista había terminado, pero salió con un peso menos sobre los hombros.

\- Gracias Señor. Seguiré sus consejos.

\- Una semana a partir de hoy misma hora. – dijo Shion – Lo anotare en mi agenda

\- Y yo en la mía!

Junet salió corriendo de ahí feliz de regreso al recinto.

\- Válgame! Con estas niñas cada vez es más difícil. – dijo antes de regresar a su oficina.

 **Junio 16, 3 pm**

 **Oficina del Patriarca**

 **Santuario de Athena.**

Shion miraba divertida la escena de un Kanon totalmente relajado frente a él y un Aioros que había tenido que ponerse lentes obscuros por la cruda que traía, sin embargo muy en su papel decidió disimularlo para poder reprenderlo.

\- Me da gusto que se hayan divertido pero Aioros… te mande a cuidar de Kanon por el estado de ánimo que traía y resulta que, según me informaron, él tuvo que traerte cargando. – dijo con voz muy seria.

Aioros agachó la cabeza apenado.

\- Lo siento. No volverá a suceder – dijo en voz suave – no estoy acostumbrado…

\- Y tu Kanon… Hasta pareciera que no conoces a Aioros. Sabes que él no sabe tomar. No deberías inducirlo a un vicio tan horrible como ese.

\- Yo? Pero si no le invite ni un solo trago – dijo Kanon sonriendo – El solito se los sirvió y para colmo ni me los pago. Me debes 100 euros Angelito.

\- Qué? Tanto? Ay! Este no es mi día – dijo Aioros tomándose la cabeza.

\- Jajaja digo ejem ejem… Aioros… págale cuando puedas a Kanon. Kanon… mientras llevo a Aioros a la cocina a intentar quitarle la resaca que trae antes que Athena venga… podrías cuidar a Sammy? Se está cambiando. Apolo no tarda en venir y Mayura no pudo descuidar sus deberes con las demás niñas el día de hoy.

\- Seguro. Ella ya sabe que…

\- No. Aún no.

\- Está bien.

Shion se llevó a Aioros y Sammy no tardo en salir en un vestido largo de color rosa idéntico a Aurora de Disney.

\- Maestro Kanon! – gritó la niña a medio vestir – Me ayuda? No me alcanzo.

\- A ver voltéate

Kanon le abrochó los botones maldiciendo en silencio a quien no se le ocurrió ponerle simplemente un cierre. Él podía desabrocharlos en un solo movimiento, pero rara vez tenía que abrocharlos. Le hizo un moño con los listones y quedó lista.

\- A que debemos el honor de que nuestra chiquita se vista de gala? - preguntó

\- Vendrá el señor Apolo a pagarme una apuesta y darme muchos chocolates! – respondió la niña emocionada – Pero… puedo pedirle un favor?

\- Cuál?

\- Me da uno y me guarda los demás en su casa? Es que si no me los como todos y yo quiero darles unos a Shaina y a Santi cuando regrese de su viaje – dijo la niña

\- Y si me los como yo? – dijo provocándola

Sammy lo miro muy seria

\- Tendrá que reponerlos o ganarme en piano como el señor Apolo.

\- No pues mejor me resisto a la tentación porque yo solo se tocar el piano pero al revés jejeje. – dijo Kanon sonriendo – Como te fue ayer con él?

\- Toca el piano como un gran maestro! – dijo la niña admirada

\- Obvio. Él es el dios encargado de las bellas artes. Pero… te cayó bien? Se portó bien contigo?

Sammy se puso a pensar por un momento.

\- Sí. Si fue amable.

Kanon la tomó de la mano y la llevó a la terraza donde se sentaron en una banca a la sombra.

\- Sammy… tu… estabas muy pequeña cuando entraste al santuario verdad?

\- Si

\- Entonces no recuerdas a tu mama y a tu papa…

\- Quien dice?

\- Eh? – volteo a verla sorprendido – si los recuerdas?

Sammy asintió.

\- Mi mama siempre viene a mí en sueños y me dice lo que hice bien y lo que hice mal en el día, así puedo corregirlo para poder ser una buena doncella de Athena.

\- En serio?

\- Que si!

\- Como era… o es…?

Sammy pensó un momento.

\- Ella es muy bonita. Su piel es muy blanca y tiene unos ojos verdes muy grandes y su cabello es como el color de las zanahorias que me hace comer Shion todos los días y le cae en rizos como los de… mmm… se acuerda del peinado de la maestra Marín en la boda de Milo y Samira?

\- Más o menos

\- Ah pues así, pero hasta aquí – dijo señalando la espalda baja

\- Ahhh… me la describes muy bonita y tu papa?

Sammy frunció el ceño y enchuecó la boca.

\- El…

\- Tú me has dicho que no te quería. Te trataba mal? Te despreciaba?

Sammy negó con la cabeza.

\- No. No recuerdo nada de eso. Jugaba conmigo y me traía juguetes pero después de jugar conmigo se ponía algo triste y se iba. Mi mama no quiere hablar nada de él.

\- Recuerdas como era?

Sammy trató de recordar.

\- Me gustaba su pelo negro y sus ojos azules. El día que mi mama me trajo el ya no volvió. Sería que de verdad no me quería, porque si no hubiera venido por mí, no cree?

A Kanon se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Como contestar a eso.

\- Pero… tu dijiste que tu mama te trajo no?

\- Sí. Era una niña muy complicada. Así dijo… Lo soy?

\- Bueno Sammy, no tengo experiencia con niños pero sé que todos son complicados y no por eso los dejaran solitos – contesto Kanon.

\- Pero va a tener. Los abandonaría?

\- No. no voy a tener.

\- No fue una pregunta. – dijo Sammy mirándolo

\- Me estas amenazando? Jajaja No! Me estas confundiendo con mi hermano. – dijo Kanon nervioso

Sammy rolo los ojos.

\- No me contestó maestro. Los abandonaría?

\- Claro que no!

\- Cada vez que le pregunto a mi mama porque lo hizo, ella desaparece. No la entiendo. – dijo Sammy con tristeza – Pero Shaina y Shion dicen que yo debo perdonarla porque gracias a eso estoy aquí con ellos.

\- A veces no tenemos que entender a los padres Sammy, solo amarlos y respetarlos. – dijo Kanon

\- Tu no haces eso con Shion. – regano Sammy – Todos lo hacemos enojar y él no dice nada y no nos regana tanto como debería. Athena dice que él es como un padre para todos nosotros y así debemos tratarlo pero ninguno lo hace.

Kanon se quedó callado y pasó saliva. Condenada niña. Siempre poniéndolo en dificultades.

Iba a intentar contestar eso cuando la puerta de la cámara se abrió y Athena entró del brazo de Apolo.

Ambos hicieron una reverencia ante ellos.

\- Kanon buenas tardes. Y Shion? Creí que estaría aquí. – dijo Athena

\- No debe tardar. Solo fue a cocina con Aioros – contestó Kanon

Apolo se adelantó unos pasos y se arrodillo frente a Sammy.

\- Hola Sammy

\- Buenas Tardes Señor Apolo – dijo Haciendo una reverencia – Me trajo mis chocolates?.

\- Si, aunque no sabía de cuales te gustan – contestó un poco nervioso.

\- A mí me gustan todos, pero las lengüetas de gato son mis favoritas. Me trajiste de esos?

Apolo se le quedó mirando un momento antes de asentir.

\- Si, si te traje

\- Qué bien!

\- Sammy… aparte de tocar el piano, que otras… habilidades especiales tienes? – Preguntó Apolo

\- Tengo muchos sueños raros.

\- Explícate

\- Mmm… a veces sueno cosas muy reales y… pienso que son reales… pero luego no son y otras veces si son…

\- Ahhh….

\- Y también ya aprendí a hacer arreglos florales muy bonitos con mi maestro Afro.

\- Te gustan las flores?

\- Si! Mucho! Y mmm… Una vez curé a un pájaro que se rompió un ala. Shion me dijo que intentara usar mi cosmo y pensara muy fuerte en que se iba a curar y lo hice!

Apolo se quedó callado. Era demasiado para él.

\- Y mis chocolates? – insistió la niña.

\- Lo siento Sammy, eran muchos y los dejé en la entrada. No esperaras que un dios como yo los ande cargando verdad?

La niña no contestó pero dio un paso hacia atrás.

\- Lo… lamento. Lo olvidé. Discúlpeme por favor. – dijo la niña muy seria.

Athena intervino.

\- Kanon, podrías llevarte a Sammy un momento? Necesito hablar con mi hermano.

\- Si Athena – dijo Kanon – Ven Sammy. Vamos a terminar la sorpresa para Athena.

\- Si!

Sammy tomó de la mano a Kanon y salieron por una puerta lateral hacia la oficina de Shaina, desde donde seguían trabajando en el vestido para Athena.

\- Olvidé los adornos! Los deje en mi cuarto! Ahora regreso – dijo Sammy saliendo de la oficina hacia el pasillo.

\- No tardes.

Sammy corrió hacia su habitación desde ahí, pero se detuvo al escuchar su nombre del otro lado de la puerta.

\- Entonces Apolo, pensaste en lo que hablamos ayer… Reconocerás a Sammy como tu hija? Ella necesita estar con su padre, necesita que le ensenes a canalizar lo que heredó de ti.

\- Lo pensé, sí. Pero no conviene a mis intereses el reconocerla – contestó – Si Artemisa se entera, que Becca… tuvo una hija y yo la abandoné… no volverá a dirigirme la palabra y sabes que eso no podre soportarlo. Ya ni siquiera tengo que decirte lo que Padre hará conmigo si se entera que tengo una hija.

\- Pero Apolo! La verdad se sabrá tarde o temprano, sobre todo si se queda aquí y alguien mira tú marca en su cadera derecha. – reclamó Athena – Te lo suplico. No la abandones. Es muy pequeña. Te necesita!

\- Sí. Es muy pequeña y por lo tanto comprenderá que lo mejor es quedarse aquí sin saber nada. – dijo Apolo – Te agradezco que la hayas recogido y la estés adiestrando para que sea tu doncella. Sera un gran honor para la condición de su nacimiento. Abriré una cuenta a su nombre para pagar los gastos de su manutención.

Sammy involuntariamente encendió su cosmo a tal magnitud que varias de las columnas comenzaron a temblar. Estaba furiosa, confundida, decepcionada... Kanon salió corriendo de la habitación donde esperaba a la niña y agarro a Sammy en brazos echando a correr antes de que los guardias, Shion, Athena y Apolo salieran a ver que estaba pasando.

Kanon la soltó una vez dentro de la tercera casa.

\- Sammy…? – dijo Kanon sin dejar de abrazarla contra el – Nena que tienes? Que te pasa? Reacciona por favor!

El cosmo de Sammy se volvió helado. Estaba quemando literalmente la piel de Kanon. Era como si estuviera abrazando hielo.

\- Sammy!

\- Ella me mintió – dijo con voz enojada – Mi madre me mintió!

\- No Sammy… dime que paso! – dijo Kanon encendiendo también su cosmo para controlarla

\- Por eso mi papa no me quería, verdad? Mi mama no era una buena persona! – gritó Sammy

\- No digas eso Sammy… ella…

\- Tú lo sabias! Athena lo sabía! Todos lo sabían! Todos me mintieron! Los odio a todos! – gritó golpeando a Kanon con todas sus fuerzas pero este no se dejó amedrentar por la niña.

Sammy se cansó de golpearlo y comenzó a llorar. Lloraba con un sentimiento tal, que incluso Kanon también comenzó a hacerlo.

\- Perdóname Sammy. Yo no tenía permitido decírtelo. – dijo Kanon – Apolo tampoco lo sabía… Lo supo apenas ayer.

Sammy no dejó de llorar.

\- Quieres que veamos una película? Podemos ver la de Tinkerbell que querías.

Sammy se frotó su ojitos.

\- Maestro… que es lo que tengo mal? Por qué mis papas no me quisieron? Soy deforme?

\- Claro que no nena. Eres una muñequita bonita y cuando crezcas serás más bonita aun.- dijo Kanon

\- Entonces? Que tengo mal? Por qué mis papas no me quisieron? – dijo Sammy limpiándose la cara con su vestido haciendo caso omiso de sus modales

\- No eres tu Sammy. Los adultos a veces nos comportamos como imbéciles – dijo metiendo una mano sacando un billete para dárselo a Sammy por decir una mala palabra pero esta lo tiró al piso enojada. – Pero yo si te quiero. Eres mi única amiga.

\- No es cierto. Y Tania?

\- Que con ella?

\- Ella también es tu amiga y te quiere.

\- Ella no sabe que yo soy yo Sammy. – Dijo Suspirando – Si lo supiera, ella no me hablaría. Le hice cosas muy feas y no me lo perdonara nunca.

Sammy se separó un poco para verlo y tomar su cara entre sus manitas

\- Pero tú eres muy guapo. Si le dices ella te va a perdonar. – dijo Sammy más tranquila

\- Tú me perdonaras por no decirte lo de tu papa?

Sammy lo soltó y se cruzó de brazos.

\- Me vas a dejar ver Tinkerbell?

\- Si

\- Entonces sí. – dijo sonriendo por primera vez

\- Y a los demás? A Athena, Shion… Shaina.

Sammy se tensó y volvió a esconder su carita en el cuello de Kanon.

\- Athena siempre ha sido muy buena contigo Sammy…

Sammy lo abrazó más fuerte.

\- Shion aceptó tenerte aquí arriba a pesar que dicen las malas lenguas que no le gusta que Athena tenga doncellas. Te corrige y te disciplina como si fueras su hija. Y Shaina… hace la función de tu mama, no es cierto?

\- Pero ella siempre me regana y se enoja conmigo! – reclamó Sammy

\- Sin razón alguna? – preguntó Kanon

Sammy negó con la cabeza.

\- Entonces?

\- Yo los quiero a todos pero…

\- Sin peros Sammy. Si los quieres, los perdonas. Tú me lo dijiste hace rato.

Sammy hizo una mueca. Ella lo había dicho.

\- Está bien. Crees que… Shion me ayude a ya no soñar?

\- Para qué? – pregunto Kanon extrañado.

\- Ya no quiero ver a mi mama ahí.

 **Junio 16, 7 am**

 **Hospital Universitario**

 **Rio de Janeiro, Brasil**

Niv abrió los ojos cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse. Sabía que Alde había estado ahí toda la noche en silencio velando su sueño y en ese momento en el que había mucho movimiento por el cambio de turno, había salido. Su aroma seguía ahí, flotando en el aire. Volvió a dormirse un rato más. Pero despertó cuando escuchó que alguien se sentó en la silla. Lo supo porque hacia un rechinido que el día anterior había aprendido a reconocer. Se quedó en silencio con los ojos abiertos. Estaba sumida en la obscuridad.

\- Por qué no le pasaron mi recado? – dijo en voz baja

\- Digamos que decirle a Alde que se aleje de ti, literalmente, es chocar contra un toro.

Niv parpadeo. No reconocía la voz. Era una voz joven y firme.

\- Quien eres tú? No te conozco. – dijo Niv

\- Soy Mu, el amigo de Alde. – dijo tranquilamente cruzando la pierna – Hemos hablado por mensaje de texto, recuerdas.

\- Sí. Que haces aquí? – preguntó

\- Alguien tiene que mandar a descansar a Alde o se va a enfermar. – contestó Mu

\- Acaso no les pedí que no se quedara? No quiero verlo! – pidió Niv

Mu sonrió. Esa mujercita tenia demasiado carácter.

\- Técnicamente… y discúlpame que te lo diga… Pero no puedes verlo. – dijo Mu suavemente

\- Eres más terco que el!

\- Un poquito.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo mientras Niv apretaba los puños.

\- Donde está mi papa?

\- Está en el hotel aquí enfrente descansando. Como sabes, no es bueno que con su pierna rota y su corazón débil, esté en la silla de ruedas todo el día – dijo Mu – Le hace mal a su recuperación.

\- Y Miss Cary?

\- Obviamente cuidándolo. Para eso le pagan no?

Niv volvió a quedarse en silencio.

\- Por qué no te llevas de aquí a Alde? Por favor? – suplico Niv

\- Dame una buena razón para hacerlo.

\- No quiero que me vea así.

\- Así cómo?

\- Así de mal! Debo verme horrible… incapacitada… y posiblemente ciega de por vida.

\- No digas tonterías – dijo Mu

\- Yo nunca más seré la misma chica que el conoció y no quiero que el vea en lo que me voy a convertir. – contestó Niv

\- Explícate

Niv intentaba controlarse.

\- El adora el futbol. Así nos conocimos. Yo… ya no podré volver a jugar. – dijo Niv – Merece conseguirse una chica que tenga mucho en común con él.

\- Creo que el futbol para él, pasó a segundo plano cuando te conoció Niv – dijo Mu con ternura.

Niv se ruborizó pero no cambio su posición.

\- Tampoco podre seguir entrenando a las porristas y solo seré una carga para mi papa que no puede valerse por sí solo – murmuro Niv - Y mi cabello… - dijo tocándose las vendas

\- Ese vuelve a crecer y además… siempre puedes adornarlo y usar una peluca, no? Alde me dijo que te gustaba jugar al cosplay. Seguro te verás bonita con una o dos de ellas.

\- Cállate! – dijo apenada – Alde es un chismoso!

\- Jajaja y eso que no sabes ni la mitad. Ouch! – dijo Mu recibiendo un codazo de parte de Alde en el torso. Alde había bajado su cosmo y estado ahí todo ese tiempo. Niv no había sentido su aroma porque había ido a ducharse mientras ella dormía y usado otra colonia con el expreso propósito de pasar desapercibido por ella.

\- Que pasa?

\- Me mordí la lengua – dijo Mu sobándose donde su amigo le había golpeado – Aun no me has dado una buena razón para llevármelo. Y mira que lo extraño lo suficiente como para querer hacerlo.

\- Hazlo. Te lo suplico!

Mu negó con la cabeza. Como carajos hacerla comprender.

\- Niv… - dijo acercándose y metiendo su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón para sacar una cajita – Antes de venir corriendo hacia acá, Alde quería darte esto.

Mu le tomó sus manos y le dio el brazalete. Niv pasó sus dedos suavemente sobre él y cerró los ojos para concentrarse en el grabado.

\- Alde… y Niv… forever?

\- Sí. – contesto Mu – Cursi no?

\- Forever?

\- Quiere decir…

\- Yo sé lo que quiere decir! – se defendió Niv acariciando su brazalete y dejando caer algunas lágrimas mientras lo acariciaba

\- Él te ama Niv. Sé que es medio buey pero… Ouch!

\- Otra vez te mordiste?

\- Si…

\- Pero estoy seguro que inconscientemente es porque el escogió esas palabras porque no planeaba separarse de ti al final de este mes Niv – dijo Esquivando otro golpe de su amigo – Tal vez creyó que un anillo podrías perderlo…

\- Si pero ahora yo voy a ser una inútil y ya no podría atenderlo como yo quisiera…

\- Pero lo aceptarías? – preguntó Mu

\- Que cosa?

\- El anillo. – repitió Mu mientras le entregaba una cajita a Alde dándole una palmada en la nuca para despabilarlo.

Niv se quedó muy quieta y callada. Sabía que Mu esperaba una respuesta.

\- Yo no quiero separarme de Alde, pero odiaría llegar a ser una carga para él.

\- No lo serias nunca – dijo Alde besándole la mano.

\- Alde! Estuviste aquí todo el tiempo?

\- Nada de lo que has dicho en toda esta conversación tiene sentido Niv. Yo no te amo por tu cabello, o porque puedas atenderme o no, o porque juegues futbol. – dijo Alde muy serio – Te amo porque eres la mujercita más hermosa que he visto, porque me complementas y porque eres muy fuerte y haces conmigo lo que quieres. Tengo a Mu de testigo.

Mu se cruzó de brazos y asintió con la cabeza. Niv comenzó a llorar.

\- Pero, pero mis ojos…

\- Tu condición no será permanente y yo no quiero dejarte aquí Niv. Di que me aceptas y que vendrás conmigo a mi casa. Ahí te cuidare y tendrás muchos nuevos amigos y hermanos.

\- Y si no vuelvo a ver nunca?

\- No hará ninguna diferencia. Entonces? Si o sí?

\- Si!

Alde puso un anillo en su dedo anular izquierdo y le dio un tierno beso en sus labios para no lastimarla.

Mu salió de la habitación. Esos dos tenían muchos planes que hacer.

\- Quien dijera que nuestro torito era el más cursi de los 12 – dijo Mu sacando el celular – Esto… lo tienen que saber todos.

 **Junio 16, 7 pm**

 **Boutique de Thes**

 **Paris, Francia**

Fler termino de cobrarle a las clientas que estaban en la boutique y metió el dinero a la caja. Thes llevaba todo el día en el taller e incluso había faltado a sus clases por terminar ese pedido. No parecía estar de humor para hablar con nadie y solo había salido a hacerse un sándwich y regresado a su taller.

Se preguntó si debía molestarla para platicar, pero también tenía otra idea en la cabeza: Tenía que darle la oportunidad a Hilda de explicarle por qué se había metido en su relación con Camus de esa manera. Ella nunca, desde que la habían rescatado del anillo nibelungo, la había tratado con ese desprecio que leyó en el telegrama.

Deliberó si debía llamarle a Lyfia primero para pedirle su opinión o directamente al Palacio con Hilda pero prefirió no hacer ni lo uno ni lo otro. Sacó de su cartera la tarjeta donde había anotado los números de teléfono de Siegfried y el palacio. Le tomó solo unos segundos decidirse y marcar. No perdía nada.

S Hola?

F Siegfried? Soy Fler

S Fler? …. Oh por Odín! Estas bien? Donde estás?

F Vamos Siegfried. Si conozco un poco a Lyfia, ya te dijo más o menos todo eso.

S No. de Hecho me dijo que seguías en el sur y que tenías una amiga o algo así y que no estabas para nada bien.

F Que exagerada. En fin. Cómo están?

S …

F Siegfried?

S Si?

F Como esta Hilda?

S Ella… esta en cama.

F Se fue a dormir temprano? Lyfia me contó que están esperando bebe. Felicidades.

S Gracias pero… tu hermana… Ella está muy enferma.

F Que dices? Pero… mi hermana nunca se enferma!

S Lleva varios días en cama sin siquiera poder abrir los ojos Fler. Yo… yo ya no sé qué hacer.

F Y por qué carajos no me hablaron?

S Lyfia me contó lo del telegrama Fler

F Bueno… si Hilda quería joderme lo logro, pero no por eso voy a dejar de vivir verdad? Y eso no tiene nada que ver con que no me llamen si hay una emergencia! Esas son estupideces Siegfried!

S Fler, estas equivocada. Desde que Lyfia me hablo de ese incidente, me he puesto a averiguar y no fue ella.

F Que dices? Claro que fue ella! Bjorn nunca…

S Bjorn fue la clave para esclarecer el misterio Fler. Hubo un solo telegrama enviado a nombre de Hilda que no fue entregado por ella misma o por mi.

F Siegfried … no juegues con eso. A estas alturas ya no importa quién lo mandó.

S No. si importa! Hilda está enferma porque no estás aquí, porque sabe que estas sufriendo y se culpa por eso! Y no estás aquí con ella por ese maldito telegrama!

F Hilda está enferma… por mi culpa?

S No. Por el HDP que generó todo el problema. Los médicos dicen que es una depresión severa. No puede ni comer Fler. Ella y mi bebe se están muriendo y el culpable es Hagen.

F Ha-gen? No. Hagen no es capaz de hacerme esto…

S Fler… el confesó. Él lo hizo. Por celos a Camus. El sabia lo de ustedes desde el principio y no podía soportarlo.

F Hagen?

S Fler… Dame un momento y escucha. _(grabación confesión de Hagen)_

F …

S Fler… podrías hablar con Hilda? Ella necesita escucharte y saber que estas bien. Necesito que este bien para que no mueran y para que imponga un castigo ejemplar para Hagen.

F …

S Me estas escuchando?

F Yo… ni siquiera puedo… describirte lo enojada… y decepcionada que estoy de Hagen y de mí.

S De ti por qué?

F Porque yo conozco a mi hermana y debería haber sabido que ella no pudo haber sido. Pero a Hagen…

S Si?

F Reclamo el Derecho del Ofendido.

S Estas segura? Quieres tu imponer el castigo para él?

F Hilda no va a estar en condiciones y a la que fastidio fue a mí. Reclamo ese derecho.

S Está bien. El está en el calabozo y ahí se quedara hasta que tú lo órdenes.

F Siegfried… me… me darías un momento para… asimilar… esto? Hablare con Hilda solo… solo…

S Fler… tranquila… Yo te entiendo. Ayer no pude evitar golpear a Hagen cuando me lo confeso..

F (snif snif)

S Fler…

F Yo… puedo hablarte… en… una hora?

S Estaré cerca de Hilda para entonces. Gracias Fler.

F Hasta … dentro de una hora… Siegfried.

Fler colgó el teléfono y como un zombi fue a cerrar la puerta de la boutique, bajo la cortina y comenzó a desquitar su furia con la mesita de cristal, rompiéndola con un jarrón; Agarro uno de los maniquíes y comenzó a azotarlo contra los sillones y contra otros maniquíes. El escándalo era tal, que Thes salió del taller y tuvo que tomarla por atrás para contenerla encendiendo su cosmos hasta que Fler se calmó y pudo llorar en sus brazos.

 **Junio 16, 5 pm**

 **Campamento Romaní**

 **Madrid, España**

Shura llegó en taxi al campamento Romaní. Había esperado casi dos horas a que Zita llegara por él, pues le había enviado un mensaje de texto y tratado de hablar pero sonaba ocupado.

Esperaba que solo se hubiera quedado dormida o su celular se le hubiera terminado la batería.

Cuando llegó al campamento, todos estaban formando una rueda.

Rosa fue la primera en percatarse de su llegada.

\- Shura hijo!

\- Rosa… que pasa aquí? Donde están Zita y Omar? Le mande mensaje para que me fuera a recoger! – reclamó Shura

Rosa se echó a llorar a sus brazos y Shura comenzó a preocuparse.

Mario se abrió paso con su silla de ruedas.

\- Shura… Omar y Zita nunca regresaron de ese viaje a Portugal y no contestan los celulares. Tememos lo peor…

Shura tuvo que pasarle a una de las mujeres a Rosa, porque sentía que en ese momento todo su mundo se derrumbaba a sus pies.


	149. Chapter 149

**Capítulo 147**

 **Junio 16, 10 pm**

 **Departamento de Thes**

 **Paris, Francia**

Fler termino de llorar en el hombro de Thes. De nuevo tres horas perdidas en llanto por culpa de Hagen. No. Mentira. Lloro por saber que toda su vida había sido arruinada por la persona que ella menos esperaba.

\- Ni siquiera sé que castigo seria el adecuado Thes… - dijo mientras limpiaba su rostro

\- Córtale las bolas y que se las coman los lobos! – dijo su amiga furiosa

\- Eso no me devolverá el amor de Camus, ni el tiempo que perdí…

\- O tu cabello…

\- Si…

\- Pero no creo que quieran que lo castigues inmediatamente Fler – dijo Thes – Déjalo unos días en los calabozos en lo que se te enfría la cabeza y piensas bien.

\- Yo… no se ni por qué pedí hacerlo – dijo Fler – No puedo hacerle daño. Tiene dos bebés!

Thes se golpeó la cabeza con su palma.

\- Sabes qué? Enfoquémonos en lo principal: La salud de tu hermana. – dijo Thes

\- Creo que debo ir a visitarla.

\- No. Yo creo que no. – dijo Thes

\- Por qué?

\- El medico dijo que tenías que cuidarte los primeros meses o mi ahijada puede sufrir y allá en el frio y la nieve puedes caerte o enfermarte y…

Fler bajo la cabeza. De nuevo solo estaba pensando en ella únicamente.

\- Llámala primero, y sobre eso ya vemos que podemos hacer – dijo extendiéndole el teléfono inalámbrico.

Fler asintió y comenzó a marcar mientras le temblaba la mano. Tardaron un poco en contestarle.

S Si?

F Siegfried…

S Fler! Creí que ya no llamarías!

F Discúlpame. La verdad es que, la noticia que me diste…

S Lo entiendo. No te preocupes.

F Puedo hablar con Hilda?

S Claro que sí. Te pondré en altavoz, pues no puede sujetar el teléfono.

F Gracias.

S Ya te está escuchando.

F Hilda hermana… soy yo Fler!

H …

F Perdóname. Debí decirte todo desde el principio, pero tuve miedo de que no me comprendieras.

H …

F Sé que estas enferma y me encantaría estar ahí contigo, pero yo tampoco he estado bien de salud. Nada grave no te preocupes, pero… me recomendaron estar en un clima más cálido por unos meses, te prometo que te iré a visitar tan pronto pueda!

H …

F Lyfia me dijo que estas esperando un bebe… Crees que vaya a ser niño? O niña? Dame una sobrinita. Con tus ojos y la fuerza de Siegfried, tendríamos una heredera para ser sacerdotisa, no crees? Imagínate! Podríamos sacar las muñecas que tenemos en el Ático y podríamos ponerle esos hermosos vestidos que nos hacían usar, los recuerdas? Y si no, aquí tengo una gran amiga que estoy segura le hará un hermoso ajuar. Pero si me das un sobrinito tan apuesto como su padre, tampoco me enojo.

H …

F Sabes? Estoy finalmente aplicando mis conocimientos de contabilidad y administración en una boutique muy prometedora. Es de mi amiga Thes. Aun no es muy famosa pero lo será pronto. Me ha pedido ser su socia en un proyecto nuevo y yo he aceptado. Me voy a convertir en modelo y socia! Y estoy muy feliz Hilda… de verdad!

H …

F Hilda por favor… contéstame… dime algo… lo que sea! Quieres que me reporte contigo cada semana, lo hago… Quieres venir a visitarme? También serás siempre bienvenida… solo perdóname por… por pensar que tu… que tu…

H … … F… Fl… Fler?

F Hermana!

o Amor!

H Per… do… name…

F Hilda! Dime que estarás bien… Ya tomaste muchas vacaciones… Tienes a Siegfried angustiado… Todo tu pueblo te necesita.

H Ca… mus… Ha… gen…

F Hermana… ya no te angusties por eso… Yo le he pedido a Siegfried el derecho del ofendido… En su momento dictare su sentencia, pero en este momento solo me importas tu… dime que harás tu mejor esfuerzo por recuperarte… prométemelo!

H Ven…

F No puedo…

o No mi amor… no llores… Fler!

F Hilda por favor! Recupérate y tú y yo tomaremos unas vacaciones donde tú quieras… Iremos a… a Ámsterdam! Siempre quisiste estar en verano en los campos de tulipanes recuerdas?

H Si…

F Quieres ir conmigo? Podemos pasear por ahí y los fiordos antes de que tengas que regresar a tus obligaciones.

H Si…

F Ahora… duerme y mañana haces el intento por comer bien y por recuperarte. Siegfried me mantendrá informada y cuando los médicos te den de alta, viajamos, de acuerdo?

H Si…

F Gracias

H Fler…

F Si?

H Te… quie… ro

F Oh Hilda… yo también te quiero mucho hermana

Fler no pudo evitar llorar y Siegfried rápidamente quitó el altavoz.

S Gracias Fler… estoy seguro que ella podrá recuperarse después de esto.

F Y si no?

S Tengamos fe, de acuerdo?

F Me avisaras de cualquier cambio

S De inmediato

F Llamare mañana si no te molesta

S Nunca me ha molestado que lo hagas.

F Los dejo dormir

Fler colgó el teléfono y se lo dio a Thes, quien por primera vez también estaba llorando conmovida con la conversación de su amiga y su hermana. Fler se disculpó con ella y entro a su cuarto. Necesitaba descansar de ese día tan emocionalmente desgastante.

 **Junio 16, 4pm**

 **Hospital Universitario**

 **Rio de Janeiro, Brasil**

Un escándalo de voces femeninos se escuchó por todo el pasillo y Mu y Alde, quienes regresaban de la cafetería, corrían para ver que sucedía. 24 chicas en minúscula ropa de porristas estaban visitando a Niv, haciendo escándalo y echándole porras. Los de seguridad habían sido llamados y las chicas se habían puesto a bailar con ellos con tal de que no las quitaran de ahí.

Varios jóvenes medico bajaban de todos los pisos para "pasar por casualidad" y verle las piernas y el trasero a las chicas y Mu no fue la excepción.

Alde tuvo que darle una palmada en la nuca y jalarlo de su cola de caballo para sacarlo del pasillo y entrar en la habitación de Niv, donde realmente no cabía pues ya estaba lleno.

\- Aquí viene el novio! – Gritó una de ellas haciendo que todas corrieran a abrazarlo y felicitarlo.

Niv tuvo que poner el orden.

\- Basta! Déjenlo en paz locas! Si me lo tocan les sacaré los ojos! – dijo sin moverse de donde estaba entre broma y advertencia.

Todas lo soltaron al mismo tiempo alzando las manos. Nadie quería meterse con Niv aun en el estado en el que se encontraba.

\- Gracias por hacerme compañía chicas, pero ya les di mis instrucciones y las van a seguir verdad?

\- Si Jefa! – Exclamaron todas – Vendremos mañana!

\- Vayan con cuidado - dijo Niv

Mu iba a salir tras ellas pero Alde no le había soltado su coleta por lo que se cruzó de brazos.

\- Andas en celo o que amigo? Contrólate! – dijo Alde muy serio haciendo que Mu se sentara como niño reganado

\- No me dejas divertirme.

Alde sonrió y fue a darle un beso a Niv.

\- Hola Peque. Cómo te sientes?

\- Con tanto parloteo hicieron que me doliera la cabeza – dijo Niv bromeando – Comieron bien?

\- Sí. Y Tu?

\- Mis chicas me trajeron muchas cosas ricas: Una ensalada con pechuga de pollo y pina, pan de ajo, pastel de moras y una limonada – dijo Niv

\- Y supongo que les dijiste, verdad? – preguntó Alde

\- Más bien vieron mi anillo y me preguntaron y respondí – dijo Niv sonriendo – A menos que quieras mantenerlo en secreto.

\- No! Si por mi fuera estarías en primera plana en el periódico! – dijo Alde – Pero… tu papa aún no sabe y…

\- Que es lo que no se? – dijo Carlo entrando siendo empujado por Miss Cary – Porque tienes los ojos vendados hija? Te sientes mal?

\- No papa. Le pedí a la enfermera que me los pusiera así. – dijo Niv- De todos modos no puedo ver nada, no tiene caso que los tenga abiertos. Además así puedo justificar a mis amigos el no verlos sin que sientan lastima por mí.

Alde le apretó la mano.

\- Vi salir a todas las porristas de aquí – dijo Carlo – Que bueno que te vinieron a visitar.

\- Sí. Ya di instrucciones específicas de lo que se debe hacer – explicó Niv – Eva quedara a cargo hasta nuevo aviso.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Dónde estabas? No puedo ver el reloj pero estoy segura que pasa del mediodía – dijo Niv – Ya comiste?

Carlo hizo un ademan silencioso.

\- No me hagas caras! – dijo Niv – Tu recuperación depende de que te alimentes bien!

Los cuatro la miraron sonriendo. Ni herida se le quitaba lo mandona.

\- Miss Cary… si va a… "atender" a mi padre en otro tipo de necesidades… al menos use un labial que sea de un color menos escandaloso. – dijo Niv cruzándose de brazos y volteando muy digna hacia un lado.

Todos los presentes hicieron un pesado silencio y tanto Mu, como Alde voltearon a ver dónde efectivamente tanto los labios como las mejillas de Carlo traía aun huellas del labial rojo pasión que traía Miss Cary. Como diablos había podido ver eso si tenía los ojos vendados?

Ninguno hizo ninguna pregunta y Miss Cary se apresuró a limpiarlo con una toalla húmeda avergonzada de haber dejado evidencia.

Mu iba a comentarle algo vía cosmos a Alde, pero Niv tomó ambas manos de Alde y sonriendo le dijo:

\- Alde… no hay algo que quieras decirle a mi papa?

\- Uhhh? – exclamó Alde viendo a Mu quien le hizo el ademan de que Niv se refería al anillo.

Se puso de mil colores y comenzó a tartamudear nervioso. Niv solo rio.

\- Papa… - dijo Niv – Lo que Alde intenta decirte en lenguaje extraterrestre jijiji es que me ha pedido que me vaya con él a Europa… y yo accedí.

Alde hizo un ademan como que esperaba gritos y golpes, pero Carlo se levantó de su silla y brincando de a cojito se sentó en la cama cerca de ellos dos.

\- Me están hablando en serio? Miren que mi corazoncito no aguanta corajes si es una broma. – dijo mirándolos muy seriamente

\- Jijiji No papa es en serio. – dijo Niv ruborizándose por debajo de la venda mientras apretaba la mano de Alde suavemente.

Alde se irguió como militar ante su superior:

\- Señor! Yo le pedí a Niv que me acompañara para que pudiera cuidarla y restablecerse en un lugar tranquilo y con los cuidados de toda mi familia, Señor!

Carlo casi se echa a reír pero no dejo que ninguno de sus hijos lo vieran.

\- Me estas pidiendo permiso o me estas avisando?

Alde volteo a ver a Mu. Cuál era la respuesta correcta a eso. Carlo no pudo fingir más y los abrazó a los dos como pudo riendo como loco.

\- Siiiiiiiiiii! Ya tengo un hijo nuevo y me dará muchos Nietos! – gritó feliz

\- Papa! – grito Niv avergonzada

\- Qué? Apoco me vas a decir que solo te va a llevar y lo vas a tener de enfermero! Bah! Denle vuelo a la hilacha y denme muchos nietos antes de que cuelgue los tacos… si! – gritó Carlo saltando con la única pierna buena mientras Alde y Niv se ponían rojos como tomate.

Miss Cary y Mu, en segundo plano, se burlaban la incomodidad de la pareja en silencio.

 **Junio 17, 6am**

 **Campamento Romaní**

 **Madrid, España**

Shura y Pedro regresaron al campamento completamente derrotados pero con esperanza. Habían pasado toda la noche en el aeropuerto de Madrid donde a través de atención al cliente, pudieron conectarse con el aeropuerto de Lisboa y vieron que efectivamente llegaron al aeropuerto, pero dentro de la sala de espera, alguien los abordó, los hizo caminar unos metros y desaparecieron de las cámaras.

Mientras esto había sucedido, habían llamado a hospitales, recintos policiacos y emergencias de Lisboa y afortunadamente no había nadie con las características de ninguno de los dos, pero eso solo hacia más complicada su búsqueda.

Ambos se metieron a sus respectivos remolques, pero en lugar de descansar como habían quedado, Shura sacó su celular. Después de la primera impresión de la noticia y de pedirle a todos los dioses del olimpo claridad para pensar, Shura los había organizado a todos para buscar a Zita y Omar. Ahora se daba cuenta que era algo para lo que tenía que tragarse su orgullo y pedir ayuda.

S Si?

§ Shion?

S Shura! Que pasa!

§ Yo… lo siento…

S No te preocupes. Solo dime que pasa.

§ Es Zita…

S Le sucedió algo.

§ Pido a Athena que no sea así.

S Entonces?

§ No podemos encontrarla. Tampoco su abuelo. Algo sucedió con ellos. Necesito Ayuda.

S Donde estás?

§ En Madrid.

S Llámale a Alejandro de inmediato.

§ Qué? Pero…

S Si alguien puede encontrarla es el. Llámale. Nosotros llegaremos en unos minutos.

§ Gracias.

Shura colgó pensando en saber si debía o no llamarle a su suegro. No quería preocuparlo pero la verdad es que Shion tenía razón. Él era el único que podía rastrearla por de su lazo de sangre.

Buscó la tarjeta donde había anotado su número. La encontró en el cajón de su ropa interior de su remolque y lo marcó.

A Bueno?

§ …

A Bueno!

§ Alejandro?

A Quien habla?

§ Shura

A Shura? Oh no! Le pasó algo a Zita?

§ Espero que no…

A Donde esta?

§ No lo sé!

A Qué?

§ Llegue de Atenas anoche y… ella no estaba. Tampoco Omar. Shion dijo que te llamara. Se reunirá conmigo aquí en el campamento.

A Voy para allá.

§ Gracias.

Shura colgó y comenzó a rezar para que todos los dioses protegieran a Zita y su hijo mientras los encontraban.

 **Junio 17, 8am**

 **Novena casa dorada**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia**

Aioros desayunaba con su hermano en silencio. Parecía estar asimilando las cosas mucho mejor de lo que él esperaba. Su apetito había vuelto y su mente parecía estar bastante enfocado en algún tipo de plan pues se ponía a hacer cuentas una y otra vez en una libreta y a escribir ideas.

\- Que planeas hermano? – preguntó Aioros después de un buen rato contemplándolo

\- Nada

\- Oh vamos! Dime!

\- Estoy preparando mi plan B para mi misión con Athena – dijo sin despegar sus manos de la libreta.

\- Oye pero… aún faltan tres meses para que salgamos! – exclamo Aioros – Ni siquiera vas a intentar… reconciliarte con Marín?.

\- No – dijo Aioria – Después de lo que me dijo y por lo que vi… que se vaya al cuerno!

\- Aioria! – gritó Aioros encabronado azotando las manos en la mesa aunque Aioria ni se inmutó. Su hermano no podía ser más estúpido.

Iba a comenzar una fuerte discusión con el cuándo su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Contestó con un tono de voz bastante agresivo.

A Parakalos

L Oh! Disculpa… Creo que te agarre en mal momento

A Liz

L Si

A Perdóname por contestar así… pero es que hay algunos que se empeñan en amargarme el día desde temprano

o Si no te gusta deja de obligarme a venir a desayunar aquí – dijo Aioria

o Te obligo porque eres un necio! - contestó Aioros – Y cállate y sigue haciendo tus tonterías.

o Bla bla bla

A Perdón. Decías?

L Uhhh… seguro que…

A Saldré al balcón para que no me interrumpan.

L …

A Ya!

L Que rápido. Bueno. Como estas?

A Muy bien y tú?

L Más o menos. Pase mi examen! Mi servicio social lo hare en verano y listo!

A Qué bien! Felicidades señorita Arqueóloga

L Gracias Gracias… como les fue en su fiesta? Mi tío dijo que hubo de todo

A Ay! Ni me lo recuerdes. Creo que hasta llore jijiji

L En serio?

A Es que soy muy sentimental y esos dos se veían tan compenetrados…

L Que romántico!

A Siiii

L Sacaron fotos?

A Si. Luego te los mando.

L Siiii yo quiero ver sus vestidos. Estuve a punto de conseguir ir! Pero se arruinaron mis planes.

A Pues… ya no se si fue lo mejor. La situación estaba súper tensa.

L Y supongo que cuando descubrieron la traición de Shaka fue peor no?

A De que estas hablando?

L Uhhh… de Shaka como General Marino de Poseidón y…

A QUEEEEEEEE?

L Yo sé que algo tuvo que haber pasado. Shaka adora a Athena y nunca la traicionaría pero…

A Liz! Repíteme eso! Shaka trabaja ahora con Poseidón?

L Oh cielos! Creí que sabrías… para eso hablaba…

A Quien te lo dijo!

L Mi tío Uriel… Estuvo en la fiesta detrás de Zeus todo el tiempo pero su deber es percatarse de todo….

o Aioros… te necesito en mi oficina en calidad de urgente – dijo Shion a través de su cosmos.

o Enseguida estoy ahí.

A Están seguros Liz? Esa acusación es muy seria!

L Mi papa dice que es un traidor y yo digo que no lo es y quisiera hablar a su favor con Athena y…

A Quien más sabe de esto Liz?

L Pues… creo que Shion y Athena… pero no estoy segura. Ya metí la pata verdad?

A No Liz. Si eso es cierto… es muy grave. Debo colgar. Shion me está llamando.

L Me podrías llamar en cuanto sepas algo de eso?

A Te lo prometo.

L Gracias. Cuídate mucho.

A Tú también. Bye

L Bye

Aioros colgó y subió corriendo las escaleras. No tardó en llegar frente a Shion. Se hincó en una rodilla en señal de respeto.

\- Buenos días Aioros. – dijo Shion – Lamento molestarte tan temprano pero… hay una situación y necesito ir a dejarte a España.

\- Qué? España? Por qué? – exclamó Aioros

\- Es Shura – dijo Shion tranquilamente levantándose de su asiento para quitarse su túnica y su máscara porque obviamente no podía ir con esa ropa – Nos necesita, pero yo solo puedo llevarte pues tengo que regresar. Hay ciertas situaciones en este momento que…

\- Es por lo de que Shaka trabajando para Poseidón? – pregunto Aioros tan serio, que hizo voltear a Shion

\- Que sabes tú de eso?

\- Solo rumores, pero al parecer me lo está confirmando.

Shion no dijo nada y termino de acomodarse su ropa de civil.

\- Entonces… es cierto que es un traidor? – volvió a preguntar Aioros

\- No hay nada confirmado

\- Y que están esperando para hacerlo? – grito Aioros – Que nos vuelva a atacar Poseidón?

Shion azoto la mano en su escritorio para mostrar su enfado.

\- Por mucho que Shaka y yo tengamos nuestros roces, tengo que darle el beneficio de la duda.

\- Pero…

\- A ti se te tachó de traidor por 13 años, descubriéndose más tarde que no habías sido más que víctima de las circunstancias Aioros – dijo Shion muy serio – Eso te gusto?

\- Claro que no…

\- No llamaré traidor a Shaka hasta que se me muestren pruebas contundentes al respecto – dijo Shion - Y nadie debe saberlo o habrá problemas dentro de la orden.

\- Pero…

\- Pero nada! – dijo Shion entregándole un sobre amarillo – Aquí están tus documentos y algo de dinero. Vámonos!

\- Necesito avisarle a Aioria y….

No pudo decir más pues Shion los tele transportó directamente al campamento, donde Shura ya los estaba esperando.

 **Junio 17, 4pm**

 **Oficina de Hera**

 **Nápoles, Italia**

La Reina de los dioses estaba recostada en su sofá favorito viendo Xena la Princesa Guerrera en Crossover con Hércules mientras comía una botana.

\- Que ridículos! – decía mientras aventaba nueces a la pantalla plana – Yo no me veo tan vieja… Ni uso esas ridiculeces de vestidos… Y los ojos! Quien carajos dirigió esto para ir a hacerle una visita?

\- Ahora con quien peleas Madre? – dijo una voz en el umbral de su puerta.

\- Ares! – exclamó mientras extendía los brazos hacia el pero sin levantarse – Mi precioso bebe! Por qué vienes hasta ahora? Te esperaba hace dos días.

Ares abrazo y beso a su madre y se sentó en el sillón a un lado de ella.

\- Hasta di que vine! – respondió Junior

\- Por qué no habrías de querer si siempre eres bienvenido en esta casa? – dijo ofreciéndole botana

\- Porque solo me invitaste para reganarme – dijo Ares volteando hacia donde habían mencionado su nombre en el programa – Ese no soy yo. Yo soy mucho más guapo y sexy!

Hera sonrió.

\- Claro que si mi amor. Mil veces.

Ares sonrió complacido con la respuesta de su madre.

\- A quien dejaste encargado el trabajo?

\- A Anteros – dijo Ares comiendo botana del plato de su madre – Los demás son unos completos inútiles

\- Es que los consientes mucho. Necesitan una mano más firme – dijo Hera.

\- Te hare caso Mami.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Hera no quería molestar a su hijo con las preguntas que quería hacerle y Ares no quería iniciar tan controversial conversación.

Finalmente Hera se decidió.

\- Hijo… sabes por qué te pedí que vinieras.

\- Si

\- Me vas a contar?

\- Creí que ya te había dicho en la fiesta – dijo Ares a la defensiva

\- Si pero… Por qué decidiste llevarlo al Santuario? Si me lo hubieras traído a mí, yo lo hubiera criado y lo sabes – dijo Hera con voz dulce

Ares se quedó callado un momento.

\- Yo... no tuve mucho tiempo para pensarlo. – respondió Ares en un susurro de voz

\- A que te refieres?

\- A que… Milo vio cuando… mmm… pasó lo de Fanny y…

\- Pudiste haberle borrado el recuerdo.

\- Te estoy diciendo que no tuve mucho tiempo para pensar – Dijo Ares agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos – Yo estaba muy… ofuscado.

Hera se quedó callada por un momento. Parecía genuino su dolor a pesar de que ya había pasado mucho tiempo pero con su hijo nunca se sabía.

\- Nunca me dijiste realmente que pasó con ella. A duras penas me avisaste que te habías casado y me la presentaste. – dijo Hera

\- Yo… no quería que estuviera involucrada en todo este desmadre que traemos entre la familia – dijo Ares entre dientes – Para sus padres… yo era un empresario exitoso más en Atenas.

\- Lo sé. Incluso de ahí surgió una sociedad con Hermes, verdad?

\- Algo así.

\- Recuerdo que tu papa estaba muy contento porque durante esos cinco años, te portaste muy bien, no hubo quejas tuyas de ninguno de tus hermanos e incluso hubo más de tres tratados de paz firmados en ese tiempo. – menciono Hera – Por que tirar todo eso por la borda? De verdad la querías?

Ares apretó la mandíbula y los puños.

\- Cuantas esposas me has conocido madre?

\- A decir verdad te conozco infinidad de amantes, pero ninguna esposa

\- Y tú por qué crees que sea? – dijo sonriendo – Yo amaba a Fanny. Era mi adoración! No necesitaba fingir lo que no era. Ella sabía quién era yo y quien eras tú. Estaba muy orgullosa de ser mi esposa y no sé cuántas veces la encontré contándole a Milo las aventuras que encontraba en los libros de mitología acerca de su padre. Claro que también inventaba otras porque así como que cuentos para dormir bebes pues no hay muchos sobre mí.

\- Y entonces? – se atrevió a preguntar Hera de frente – Porque ella solo tenía 24 o 25 años. No me creo el cuento de un infarto.

Ares bajo los ojos avergonzado

\- Yo tuve que salir de viaje al medio oriente… tarde unas pocas semanas pero le llamaba diario… y alguien me hizo llegar unas fotografías de ella con otro hombre.

\- Alguien?

\- Si

\- Quien es "Alguien"?

\- Importa?

\- Pues… no realmente, supongo. – dijo Hera extrañada. De repente abrió los ojos al comprender lo que había pasado – No! No lo hiciste!

Ares no respondió.

\- Cómo pudiste haber creído en esas estúpidas fotografías si me estás diciendo que ella sabía quién eras tú? Acaso crees que alguien sabiendo el poder que tienes te va a engañar aun así?

\- Ja! Y Afrodita qué? Ella se mete con quien quiere engañándome siempre – Se defendió Ares – Ella no me tiene miedo!

\- Pero ella es una diosa, No una frágil humana! – gritó Hera encabronada. – Eres Imbécil o qué?

Ares se levantó y salió por la puerta. Hera se levantó también alcanzándolo en el pasillo.

\- A donde crees que vas?

\- Si me vas a gritar o insultar, no tiene caso que siga yo aquí. – dijo Ares muy digno

\- Regresa y siéntate!

\- Oblígame! – reto Ares caminando sobre el pasillo

Hera tuvo que correr para alcanzarlo y tomarlo de la mano.

\- Por favor hijo! Solo pretendo ayudarte!

\- No es cierto! Solo quieres joderme como los demás – dijo Ares con los ojos furiosos

\- Soy tu madre. La que más te quiere en todo este plano astral. Perdóname y ven y siéntate. Aprovechemos que no está tu padre.

A Ares esto se le hizo bastante extraño pero se dejó llevar. Su madre casi nunca dejaba salir solo a su marido.

\- En donde esta?

\- En Columbus. Poseidón le pidió que fuera a relevarlo unos días. – dijo tranquilamente

\- Pero… lo dejaste ir solo? – preguntó Ares extrañado.

Hera se encogió de hombros.

\- No hay ninguna virgen a la vista – dijo Hera – Vehu y Jely tienen instrucciones estrictas de mandarme mensaje si es así y reportarme toooooooodo lo que haga tu padre y créeme. Me tienen más miedo a mí que a él.

\- No lo dudo. – respondió Ares – Pero y las empleadas que sí lo son?

\- Hay pocas y están protegidas y bendecidas por mí. – dijo Hera satisfecha – Esta en su contrato.

\- Menos mal que esas a mí no me gustan – dijo Ares sonriendo mientras volvía a sentarse en el sillón.

Hera volvió a sentarse en el sillón.

\- Dime que fue un accidente lo de Fanny.

\- Dale con el mismo tema – respondió fastidiado

\- Dame un poco de paz mental, hijo – dijo Hera

\- Si lo fue – afirmó Ares

Hera lo miro profundamente. Quería creerle.

\- A ella le gustaba jugar rudo. Era parte de su encanto. – susurro Ares – Pero yo estaba resentido por las fotografías y… le pegue un poco más duro y …

\- Ay no…

\- Ella no lo esperaba y…. provocó que ella se fuera hacia atrás… - dijo Ares con la voz llena de dolor – Se desnuco al chocar con una repisa.

Ares corrió a refugiarse en las piernas de su madre. Aún era doloroso hablar de eso. Hera le acaricio la cabeza. Entonces si había sido un accidente.

\- Pero… y el niño?

\- Debió oírnos discutir, pero después de que ella me explicó las fotografías, comenzamos a tener nuestra reconciliación y fue cuando sucedió todo. El abrió la puerta justo cuando…

\- Ya entendí – dijo Hera muy seria – Quiero suponer que mandaste a Fanny a los Elíseos.

Ares solo asintió con la cabeza.

\- Lo cual quiere decir, que Hades sabe de todo esto…

Ares volvió a asentir.

\- Quien más sabe sobre mi nieto?

\- Solo mi tío Hades, mi tío Poseidón y tú.

\- Y por qué carambas lo saben ellos?

\- Hades lo vio en el inframundo cuando Athena fue a pelear allá y Poseidón porque Hades se lo dijo.

\- Y entonces por qué no lo sabe tu padre?

\- Porque con eso me han estado chantajeando todos estos años mami!

El cosmo de Hera se encendió. Nadie se metía con Junior. Para eso tenía una madre que lo defendiera.

\- Los voy a castrar a los dos! – exclamó

\- No! Déjalos! Porque entonces si se enterara papa y no creo que le haga mucha gracia.

\- En eso tienes razón hijo – dijo Hera calmándose un poco

\- Además no es tan malo. Siguen dándome mi mesada y me dejan hacer y deshacer lo que yo quiera – dijo sonriendo.

Hera acaricio un poco más a Ares antes de que le preguntara.

\- Dijiste que Fanny sabia quien eras tú, pero… y Milo? Él sabe que tú eres su padre.

Ares sonrió.

\- Lo sabe, y desde luego me odia y no lo culpo por ello.

\- Sera porque lo abandonaste en ese horrendo lugar que es el Santuario?

\- Supongo que sí. – dijo Encogiéndose de hombros

\- Pero… no lo has dejado solo… verdad? – dijo Hera – Porque una cosa es que lo hayas ido a dejar allá y otra muy diferente que lo dejes morir de hambre…

Ares se recargó en el sillón con las manos en la nuca.

\- Nunca ha querido de mi ayuda. Es muy orgulloso. – dijo Ares

\- Ese no es pretexto.

\- Su fideicomiso está intacto desde que nació Mami y el departamento que era de su madre esta rentado y las rentas se depositan en ese fideicomiso. Él lo puede reclamar cuando quiera, solo que no quiere.

\- Él sabe que lo tiene?

\- Le mandé un recado con mis bersekers cuando tenía como 9 años. – dijo Ares – Nunca me lo contestó así que supongo que sí.

\- Y de su educación?

\- Eso pregúntaselo a Athena – dijo Ares – Yo no sé qué tan buena sea dentro de ese lugar. Nunca me lo ha querido mostrar

\- Y por qué será? – dijo Hera haciendo sonreír a Ares aún mas

\- Ni aguantan nada. – dijo – Es más que obvio que mientras Milo siga en el santuario, no voy a armar escándalo. No quiero que salga lastimado, sobre todo ahora con Samira y su hijo en camino.

Ahora fue el turno de Hera de sonreír.

\- Entonces si lo quieres.

\- Claro que sí! Es mi hijo! – dijo mientras abrazaba un cojín – Nadie puede negar que les doy todo lo que puedo a todos mis hijos! Y Milo no es la excepción! Hasta esposa le conseguí y no se puede quejar! Es bonita, de buena familia y lo adora.

Hera sacudió la cabeza incrédula.

\- Que que?

\- Larga historia madre…

\- Y… le dirás a tu padre alguna vez? – dijo Hera

\- Seguro! Cuando alguno de mis otros hermanos meta la pata, entonces le diré del mío – dijo Ares – Mientras tanto, que se quede ahí, alejadito de todos.

\- Pero y si tu papa lo descubre antes de que eso pase? Sabes que es muy estricto al respecto – volvió a preguntar Hera

Ares sin embargo no se inmutó.

\- Si eso llega a pasar, lo reclamare a él y a su familia como mío y entonces… si Athena no quiere dármelo… comenzare de nuevo un conflicto con ella.

 **Junio 18, 7 am**

 **Castillo Tuvalu**

 **Vaitupu, Tuvalu**

Zita despertó en una gran cama con dosel color rosa. El sol se colaba por la ventana y las sabanas de seda se movían con el ventilador de techo.

\- Qué? Porque estoy aquí? – dijo mientras se levantaba.

Contuvo la respiración cuando vio que solo tenía puesto un camisón de algodón blanco.

\- Ay por todos los cielos! – Gritó al mismo tiempo que buscaba ropa que ponerse para salir a ver dónde estaba pero todo estaba vacío – Dónde estoy? Esto no es España!

Lo último que recordaba era estar en el aeropuerto de Lisboa con su abuelo y… ¡Su abuelo!

Abrió la pesada puerta de madera y salió corriendo así descalza como estaba. Había varias doncellas que parecían nativas de alguna isla del pacifico vestidas con su uniforme de color azul rey y cofias blancas que le hacían una reverencia con la cabeza pero no intentaban detenerla.

\- Omar? Omar! – gritaba a todo pulmón

Comenzó a pensar que tal vez estaba sonando. Se habría quedado dormida en el avión? El ambiente era en extremo húmedo y caluroso. Estaba sudando y estaba asustada.

\- Buscas a alguien? – dijo una voz detrás de ella.

Zita volteo y abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

\- Usted!

Sorrento sonrió y la miro con bastante descaro. Zita corrió a esconderse tras una silla de respaldo alto.

\- Dónde estoy? Por qué nos secuestró? Que quiere? – le gritó

\- Yo? Nada.

\- Donde está mi abuelo? Exijo verlo! – volvió a gritar

Sorrento comenzó a reír.

\- Definitivamente el pinche genio es heredado – dijo – Pero tu abuelo gitano está bien.

\- No le creo…

\- Si entras a la cocina y bajas al sótano, lo encontraras sano y salvo. – dijo Sorrento - Y si necesitas algo solo pídeselo al personal. Y si me necesitas para divertirte un rato…

\- Púdrase!

\- Jajaja

Sorrento se dio la media vuelta y se fue riendo. Era obvio que no podía tocarla so pena de muerte, pero eso no quitaba que pudiera coquetearle.

Zita no perdió tiempo y fue hacia donde Sorrento le había dicho. Había cerca de 10 personas trabajando en la cocina entre personal de la cocina y otros empleados.

Nadie le hizo caso cuando entró, y ella pudo bajar al sótano.

\- Omar? Omar! – volvió a gritar mientras bajaba las escaleras y caminaba por un pasillo bastante obscuro

\- Zita? – se escuchó a lo lejos

\- Abuelo! Donde estás? – dijo llegando a un pasillo transversal con varias puertas de madera con rejillas

\- Aquí! – dijo Omar moviendo el pañuelo que siempre llevaba al cuello por sobre la rejilla.

Zita corrió hacia él.

\- Abuelo! Estas bien? No te hicieron daño? – dijo besando su mano

\- No hija, pero no sé dónde estamos. Que paso? – preguntó confundido

\- No sé, pero tenemos que encontrar la forma de escapar – dijo Zita – Fue aquel hombre que le compró el auto a Shura y… Oh no! Shura!

\- Zita… escucha bien. No importa si me dejas aquí. Tú y mi bisnieto tienen que salir de aquí sanos y salvos. – dijo Omar apretando su mano – Escapa de aquí y ve por Shura.

\- No te dejare aquí solo! Ese hombre está loco! – dijo Zita llorando

Un aplauso dramático interrumpió la reunión.

\- Bravo! Muy buena escena de telenovela! – dijo Poseidón saliendo de las sombras – Lastima que sea totalmente inútil.

Zita le soltó la mano a Omar para poder retroceder varios pasos.

\- Quien… quien es usted? Por qué nos han secuestrado? – exclamó Zita con las manos juntas en su pecho para calmarse un poco.

Poseidón la acorraló en la esquina y le levantó la cara para verla bien.

\- Si… los mismos ojos de tu padre… La misma mirada desafiante y cabello rojo – dijo.

Zita agitó la cabeza para poder zafarse, lo que hizo reír a Poseidón.

\- Y mismo espíritu rebelde…

\- De donde conoce a papa? – Después abrió grandes los ojos. Acaso ese hombre era del cual su padre se había escondido tantos años? No. Este joven debía tener apenas 24 o 25 años. – Que nos va a hacer?

Poseidón se cruzó de brazos.

\- Oh vamos! Somos familia! Acaso no te gustó la habitación en la que te puse? – dijo Poseidón – Puedo ponerte aquí abajo si tanto te gusta.

\- Déjennos ir por favor! Nosotros no tenemos dinero! – suplicó Zita

Poseidón la miró un momento y le sonrió.

\- Está bien. Váyanse! – dijo Abriendo la celda donde estaba recluido Omar.

Zita abrazó a Omar, quien miraba desconfiado a Poseidón. Zita se echó a correr jalando a su abuelo, atravesaron el pasillo, subieron las escaleras, salieron de la cocina al comedor y de ahí a la enorme puerta principal. Nadie hizo el intento por detenerlos.

Zita bajo las escaleras y vio el camino y un auto a unos cien metros de donde estaban. Corrieron hacia allá pero a pocos metros de poder subirse en el auto, Zita cayo de rodillas gritando de dolor. Sus piernas! No podía sentirlas!

\- Zita! Que pasa hija! – dijo Omar preocupado

\- Mi… mi alergia! Debemos estar demasiado cerca del mar! – gritó

\- Exactamente a 1099 metros a la redonda – dijo Poseidón burlándose – Que? Acaso creías que no lo sabía?

Zita siguió gritando de dolor y Omar la jaló unos cinco metros hacia la casa, donde Zita dejó de gritar pero comenzó a respirar agitadamente.

\- Zita hija… tienes que relajarte… hazlo por el bebé.

Poseidón abrió grandes los ojos?

\- Bebe? Estas embarazada?

\- Eso no le importa! – gritó Zita tomándose su vientre

\- Oh claro que sí! Esto solo es la cereza del pastel para traer a Tritón hacia mí! – dijo sobándose las manos con un tono maquiavélico – Esto será muy muy divertido.

Tronó los dedos y dos de las doncellas se llevaron a una adolorida Zita a su habitación. Dos hombres escoltaron a Omar a su celda de nuevo y Poseidón se quedó en el lobby pensando en su plan. No podía fallar. Tritón estaba cada vez más cerca de caer en su trampa.


	150. Chapter 150

**Capítulo 148**

 **Junio 17, 11pm**

 **Aposentos del Patriarca**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia**

Era la quinta vez que Shion despertaba sudando. Que acaso las pesadillas nunca terminarían?. Se levantó, se puso su bata y decidió darse un largo baño en las termas para relajarse. En este momento no podía darse el lujo de enfermar de nuevo.

 **Flashback**

\- Aioros! Shion! – exclamó Shura corriendo a su encuentro.

\- Shura, que pasó? Los encontraron? – preguntó Shion

\- Aun no! – dijo abriendo su remolque e invitándolos a pasar – Donde pueden estar?

Aioros abrazó a su amigo. Era difícil ver a Shura en ese estado.

\- Donde esta Alejandro? Creí que ya estaría aquí – dijo Shion

\- Me llamó hace un rato. Estaba a cinco minutos – dijo Shura sentándose en su sala para poner la cabeza entre las manos.

La puerta se abrió y Alejandro pasó.

\- Shion… Shura – dijo a modo de saludo

\- Alejandro…

El suegro de Shura se hincó frente a él.

\- Dime todo lo que sepas- le ordenó

\- Uno de los clientes de los autos envió dos boletos para un Car Show en Lisboa – dijo Shura – Mario y otros parientes nos los dieron de regalos de bodas pero era el mismo día del compromiso de Shaina…

\- Quien es Shaina? – preguntó Alejandro

\- Nuestra Jefa de Estado – contesto Aioros sirviendo un vaso de agua a todos ahí.

\- Y por qué tenías tu que ir dejando sola a Zita! – gritó Alejandro.

\- La asistencia era obligatoria y ella quería ir a ese evento así que se fue con Omar – contestó Shura con el respaldo de Shion.

Alejandro iba a comenzar a alegar con Shura acerca de esa decisión, pero Shion se interpuso.

\- No busques culpables Alejandro – dijo Shion – Lo importante es encontrarlos a tiempo.

\- Sabemos que no están heridos. Ya llamamos a todos los servicios de emergencia de Lisboa y de Madrid y no hay nadie que se les parezca. Desaparecieron antes de siquiera tomar el avión.

\- Alejandro – interrumpió Shion – No perdamos el tiempo. Tú me dijiste que podías encontrar a todos tus descendientes. Encuéntrala.

Alejandro bajo la cabeza y cerro los puños en un gesto de impotencia.

\- Lo he intentado desde que Shura me llamó y no puedo hacerlo. Algo me está bloqueando. – contestó

\- Eso es imposible – dijo Shion – No existe nada que pueda impedir que la encuentres con tu cosmo.

Shura reaccionó ante esto último levantándose rápidamente.

\- La pulsera! – gritó Shura y para sorpresa de sus compañeros salió corriendo del remolque.

\- Shura! – dijo Aioros siguiéndolo. Alejandro y Shion hicieron lo mismo.

Shura se dirigió a donde estaba Rosa.

\- Rosa! – dijo sujetándola con suavidad de los hombros – De casualidad viste si Zita llevaba puesta la pulsera que le regale?

\- Por qué? Es importante? – preguntó la anciana mirándolo extrañada.

\- Mucho

\- Pues… - la anciana pensó un momento – Si… Si! Dijo que era para no extrañarte mientras estaban separados.

Shura la soltó y se volteó hacia Shion quien le puso una mano en el hombro a forma de tranquilizarlo.

\- Es mi culpa… Es mi culpa que Alejandro no pueda sentirla! – dijo desesperado

\- Amigo… no estamos entendiéndote – dijo Aioros – De que pulsera hablas y que tiene que ver.

\- Yo…

\- Shura! La vida de tu esposa y tu hijo está en juego! – reprendió Shion – No es momento para titubear. Que carajos estas escondiendo?

Shura se abrazó a si mismo poniéndose en cuclillas.

\- Yo le regalé a Zita una pulsera de compromiso que… había sido heredada por mi madre. Ha estado en la familia por doscientos años o más!

\- Y?

\- Esa pulsera… Bloquea los cosmos de las personas para evitar ser encontradas. La leyenda de mi familia dice que fue forjada por el mismo Dios Herrero para ayudar a uno de mis antepasados a esconderse de sus enemigos. Rosa dice que ella la traía puesta cuando desaparecio.

Shion se puso blanco y respiró profundo. Seguramente era una simple coincidencia. No era la misma que él tenía que buscar. Alejandro tomó a Shura de la camisa obligándolo a levantarse.

\- Y sabiendo el peligro que corría… le diste esa maldita pulsera? Y la dejaste salir de España? – le gritó

Aioros y Shion se voltearon a ver.

\- Peligro? Shura… de que está hablando? – pregunto Aioros tratando de separarlos.

Ahora fue el turno de Shura de mirar a Alejandro pidiendo que les explicara. Alejandro tuvo que tragarse su orgullo y confesarse.

\- Como sabes Shion, mi nombre real es Tritón, hijo de Poseidón y… Él me ha estado buscando por más de 2000 años para acabar con mi vida. Temo que Zita haya caído en sus manos para obligarme a salir.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

Dohko vio luz dentro de las termas y fue a investigar. Era su última ronda antes de cambiar de guardia con DM. No escuchaba ruido y tampoco había nadie dentro del agua. Acaso habrían olvidado apagarlas?

Se dio la media vuelta para hacerlo el mismo cuando Shion salió de detrás de la última columna con su toalla alrededor de la cintura.

\- Ni te atrevas – dijo secándose las puntas del cabello.

\- Shion! Pero que haces aquí tan tarde! – exclamó Dohko yendo a su encuentro – Estas solo?

\- Quien querrías que estuviera conmigo? – preguntó Shion

\- Pues… no se… es que es … raro – dijo Dohko – Te pasa algo?

Shion se puso su bata en silencio. Le estaba pasando de todo pero no era como para desquitarse con su amigo.

\- No podía dormir. Es todo – Contestó

\- Aja. Mi guardia termina en pocos minutos. Por qué no bajas a mi casa y nos tomamos un trago de mi botella de Baijiu reserva especial que me traje la última vez de China? – dijo Dohko

Shion lo miró con desconfianza

\- Tu nunca sacas tu reserva especial

\- Bueno… - dijo Dohko – Creo que después de tanto trabajo, me merezco aunque sea un traguito.

\- Desde cuándo?

\- Oh vamos! Ayúdame aquí! Sabes lo nervioso que estoy de que en menos de dos semanas tengo que salir a buscar a mi sucesor? – dijo Dohko un poco más serio.

\- Eso sí es más creíble. – dijo Shion sonriendo – Con gusto brindare por el éxito de tu misión contigo. Solo deja ponerme ropa o comenzaran los rumores…

\- Mas?

Shion lo volteó a ver con actitud enfadada y Dohko se echó a correr a su casa.

\- Allá te veo pues.

 ** _Hora y Media más tarde…_**

Shion intentó levantarse, pero el mundo le dio vueltas y volvió a sentarse en el sillón frente a Dohko.

\- Ok… ahora entiendo porque solo tienes que tomar un chupito – dijo Shion riéndose

\- En serio? – preguntó Dohko – Cuantos llevamos?

\- Quien los cuenta! – respondió Shion – Y a todo esto… si vas a buscar a una niña como Sunrei, Maldito pervertido?

\- Shhhhhhhhhhhtttttt

\- Qué?

\- Las paredes oyen – dijo Dohko

\- No me digas!

Dohko asintió con la cabeza.

\- Pues que paredes tan chismosas – contesto Shion – Entonces?

\- Qué?

\- La pregunta

\- Cuál?

\- Ebrio y sordo… Sunrei… Sun-rei

Dohko deliberó un poco.

\- No me vería un poco…

\- Pervertido? HDP? Si… un poquito

\- Bájale! Tu porque no tienes que cumplir esta misión tan difícil – se quejó Dohko – Yo ya no se ni por dónde empezar.

\- Ya! Usa un poco de tu encanto con las chinitas y velás como te hacen aloz… jajajaja – dijo Shion visiblemente afectado por la bebida – Ya no debo tomar. Creo que me sale lo Dohkiano Jajaja

\- Hey! Tu nunca podrás ser como yo aunque quisieras.

Shion se sirvió un poco más.

\- Ya en serio amigo… Desde que te fuiste y me abandonaste para irte a achatar las nachas a los cinco picos…

\- … Pero por órdenes de Athena… - aclaro Dohko

\- …como sea… No te conozco a muchas amigas ni novias ni…

\- Y Nancy qué?

\- Oh vamos! Tu sabes que te hizo caso solo porque Diana me hizo caso a mi primero.

\- Quieres apostar? Yo conocí a Nancy primero y te presente a Diana.

\- Mentira… es más… - dijo Shion sacando su celular – Le preguntare

\- No seas así! Es casi la una de la mañana. Están dormidas.

\- Duh! Solo le mande un mensaje!

\- Ah bueno… Pero de todos modos… las mujeres caen a mis pies fácilmente solo con mi sonrisa – dijo Dohko

Shion agitó negativamente su cabeza

\- Pero si no eres Milo!

\- Bah! La mía es más bonita – dijo Dohko

\- No. Si eso fuera, ya tuvieras a una Samira a tu lado. – dijo Shion

\- Ay que ternura! Esa niña hizo un excelente trabajo con el compromiso… digo… la boda de Shaina – dijo Dohko – Milo se sacó la lotería con ella.

Shion se hundió en su asiento.

\- No me recuerdes ese evento por favor.

\- Por qué? Creí que estabas de acuerdo con lo que había pasado! – exclamó Dohko sorprendido.

\- Que de acuerdo ni que ocho cuartos! – dijo Shion – No me dejó ninguna opción

Dohko chifló.

\- Le vas a dar tu sermón cuando regrese?

\- Para qué? Aquí ya nadie me hace caso amigo. Por eso ya hice un trato con Athena.

Dohko se incorporó en el sofá.

\- Trato? Que trato?

\- No sé si decirte… aunque de todos modos te vas a enterar. – dijo Shion – Renuncié.

Dohko dejó caer su vaso de la impresión.

\- No, no lo hiciste!

\- Oh sí. Si lo hice. – dijo Shion sonriendo – O qué? Creíste que tenía siempre a Aioros a mi lado solo por gusto? Y más te vale que no menciones esto a nadie! Aun no es tiempo de decirles.

Dohko fue a traer otro vaso y se sirvió más licor que se tomó de un trago.

\- Pero… pero…

\- Qué?

\- Porque?

Shion recargó su cabeza en el respaldo y cerró los ojos, volviéndolos a abrir para mirarlo directamente.

\- Estoy cansado.

\- No, no es cierto!

\- Si, Dohko. Ya era tiempo de retirarme cuando Saga… hizo lo que hizo. – dijo Shion – Si bien no era mi hora, esperaba finalmente estar en paz.

\- Pero Hades te lo impidió verdad?

\- Sí.

Dohko se quedó en silencio pensativo. La verdad es que no concebía el santuario sin Shion como patriarca.

\- Quien más lo sabe?

\- Solo Aioros para que aceptara comenzar a ser entrenado y tu – contestó.

\- Pero… te necesitamos! Ahora más que nunca! – insistió Dohko pasándose la mano por la cabeza – Esta misión es muy difícil, necesitamos tu guía y tu ayuda.

\- Y eso les estoy dando. – contestó Shion – Como ejemplo ahí tienes a Nívea, la novia de Alde, que vendrá con él. A nuestro torito le dará muchas gratas sorpresas. – dijo Sonriendo – Y es muy bonita.

\- No cambies el tema.

\- No lo hago. – dijo Shion – Te estoy haciendo ver que a pesar de que esta decisión ya tiene mucho tiempo, no he dejado mis deberes. Ni los voy a dejar en los próximos 18 meses.

Dohko agachó la cabeza. Estaba incrédulo.

\- A todos los quiero ver felices y con familia antes de irme Dohko y tú no debes ser la excepción.

Dohko no contestó. Estaba enojado.

\- Esto es por lo de Agasha, verdad? No me perdonas que no te haya dado su misiva antes… - reclamó Dohko – Por eso me excluiste de esta decisión.

Shion se sirvió otro chupito. Era más fácil hacerlo así para hablar del tema.

\- Si… y no.

\- Explícate.

\- No te guardo rencor si a eso te refieres – explico Shion – Pero tu preferiste hacerle esa promesa a ella, antes de honrar nuestra amistad y eso… si me dolió.

\- Lo siento…

\- Desgraciadamente para mí, no puedo olvidarlo. – dijo Shion muy serio – Hasta el suegro de Shura conoció a mi hijo… y yo no.

\- Que dices? – exclamó Dohko asombrado, pero Shion no movió ni un músculo facial – Ya tienes una pista de dónde encontrar algún miembro de tu familia?

\- No. Aún no. Pero estoy cerca… muy cerca… - dijo Shion – Desafortunadamente como Patriarca del santuario los problemas no cesan y no puedo dedicarle ni cinco minutos.

\- Lo dices por lo de los sucesores? Yo creo que estamos haciendo un buen trabajo – dijo Dohko – Milo y Shura ya comenzaron. Dos de seis que han salido no está mal.

Shion comenzó a reír.

\- Ahora qué?

\- Y ambos están casados – dijo Shion – Así que aguas jajajaja no te vayan a casar a ti también.

Dohko se cruzó de brazos.

\- Ya te dije que eso es imposible!

\- Nada es imposible Dohko – dijo Shion feliz de encontrar el punto débil de su amigo – Tu mismo dijiste que tu sonrisa bla bla bla

\- Pero no para casarme!

\- Es más… - dijo Shion – Te reto.

\- A qué?

\- Demuéstrame que puedes salir al mundo y sobrevivir y conquistar a una chica como hombre normal, sin cosmos. – dijo Shion

\- Que gano si lo logro?

\- Mis respetos…

\- …Y dejaras la tontería de renunciar?

\- Eso no está a discusión, pero… te bautizo al chiquito! Jajajaja – dijo Shion – Ok… creo que debo irme a mi cuarto. Ya estoy viendo dos Dohkos y con uno es suficiente, gracias.

Dohko entrecerró los ojos.

\- Mejor quédate a dormir en el sofá – dijo – No es conveniente que los demás te vean en ese estado.

\- Bah! Milo esta con Samira disfrutando de su amor… Shura está buscando a su esposa perdida… Te dije que es la nieta de Poseidón? Jajaja

Dohko se cayó del asiento de la impresión.

\- Que que?

\- Oh sí! Y luego preguntas que porque estoy cansado. – respondió Shion - Pero hacen una muy bonita pareja. Zita tiene los suficientes… como se dice? Ah sí! Cojones!

\- Shion!

\- Qué? Aioros no está porque esta con Shura… Camus en el calabozo… y Afro en su sueño de belleza… ves como nadie puede decir nada?

Dohko agarró una libreta y comenzó a escribir las preguntas que tendría que hacer sobrio a Shion porque estaba seguro que no se iba a acordar por la mañana.

Shion ya no volvió a servirse alcohol. Solo se quedó mirando al frente.

\- Estoy pecando de envidia amigo – confesó finalmente

\- Tú? Envidia a qué?

\- A todos ustedes – dijo Shion encogiendo los hombros – Van a encontrar a una pareja de la cual se van a enamorar y dejaran de estar solos. Tendrán quien les haga piojito en la noche Jajaja

\- Que ridículo! – dijo Dohko – Tu puedes tener a quien tú quieras también!

\- Estoy curado de espanto – dijo Shion – Durante los primeros años de mi primer patriarcado, lo necesite, lo soñé y mira lo que paso. Todo por escuchar a una mujer despechada…

Dohko le puso una mano en su hombro.

\- Shion, debes olvidar…

\- Olvidar que? Que la diosa a la que serví me dio la espalda en su momento? Que Yuzuriha me llenó de veneno la cabeza en contra de Agasha? Que a mi discípulo le gustaba mi mujer? Que todos complotaron contra mí? – dijo Shion riendo con amargura – No. No voy a olvidar. No debo. Es lo único que pueden pedirme y que no voy a hacer.

\- Es por eso que ya no confías en nadie?

\- Así es. Confío en mí y en que mi trabajo lo hago bien y nada más. De ahí a que alguien vuelva a entrar en mi corazón, está difícil. Si no lo he hecho desde hace más de 200 años, no lo comenzaré a hacer ahora. – dijo – Además, estaré viajando mucho. Lo que menos necesito es una pareja que no pueda seguirme el paso o me exija no seguir buscando.

Dohko se quedó callado. Era difícil que Shion le hiciera ese tipo de confidencias y no quería enfadarlo.

\- Y si te vas que va a pasar con Shaina, Kiki y Sammy? Ellos te necesitan.

Shion comenzó a reír de nuevo.

\- Que ridículo eres! Shaina acaba de casarse. En cualquier momento decide que no puede con ambas responsabilidades y se larga a vivir con Minos. – dijo Shion

\- No lo había pensado en eso.

\- No. Ustedes no piensan mucho… es parte de su naturaleza. – dijo Shion

\- Bueno, pero los niños…

\- Esa es otra historia. Aioros cuidara bien de ellos. – dijo Shion

\- Pero… no tiene también que engendrar a su hijo? – pregunto Dohko – O también ya cambio eso?

\- No. también lo tendrá y todos serán felices para siempre. – dijo Shion – Me preocupan algunos de los muchachos pero estoy seguro que en la segunda vuelta sacaran la misión adelante.

Dohko se hundió en su asiento de nuevo.

\- Déjame adivinar – dijo cruzándose de brazos – Mu, Afrodita y Aioros

\- Ja! No le atinaste a ninguno! – dijo Shion sonriendo

\- No? No te preocupa Mu? – preguntó sorprendido.

\- En absoluto. Estoy seguro de que en cuanto salga encontrara a la chica. Además falta mucho para eso. – dijo Shion

\- Mmm… y Afrodita? Recuerda que los rumores dicen que él y DM…

Shion volvió a reír esta vez con más fuerza.

\- Amigo… lo mismo dicen de nosotros dos… o de Mu y Shaka… o de Milo y Camus…

\- Jajaja y eso que nunca damos motivos! – recordó Dohko – Entonces? Afrodita yo digo que será el más difícil de que engendre a su sucesor.

\- No te creas. – respondió Shion – Puede ser bastante machito cuando se lo propone.

\- Pagare por ver. – bromeo Dohko – Me lo imagino casándose con una florista o….

Shion azotó su vaso contra la pared haciendo que se rompiera en mil pedazos.

\- Perdón, perdón, lo olvide… bueno, me entendiste.

\- Y Aioros… lo único que le hace falta es salir. Con su carácter y su apostura, le será muy fácil conseguir que alguien se enamore de él. –dijo Shion – Así que no. Te equivocaste.

\- Me doy entonces. Por quienes te preocupas entonces? – pregunto Dohko

\- Kanon, Aioria y Shaka.

Dohko frunció el ceño. Nunca lo hubiera pensado de esos tres.

\- Y se puede saber por qué? – pregunto Dohko – Kanon es famoso por ser un mujeriego sin control, Aioria tiene o tenia o puede tener a Marín y Shaka… pues es Shaka!

\- Precisamente por las razones que me diste – dijo Shion enigmáticamente y al ver que su amigo no entendía se explicó – Kanon, por su misma facilidad de hacer amistad con el sexo opuesto, va a ser muy difícil que lo tomen en serio.

\- Pero Saga si pudo hacerlo con Laura…

\- Saga por su nueva profesión, ha aprendido a controlar sus ímpetus, pero Kanon no.

\- Kanon se toma la vida más a la ligera.

\- Mmm… No. tampoco exageres – dijo Shion – Pero tendrá que trabajar duro en su credibilidad para la mujer que escoja.

\- Ok. Ya entendí lo de Kanon pero… y Aioria? – Preguntó Dohko

\- Ah… nuestro leoncito, El orgullo es su perdición. – dijo Shion - Si hubiera mantenido a su amiguito dentro de sus pantalones, sería el que más fácil tendría su misión. Ahora tenemos a dos corazones rotos y un orgullo por los suelos por su tontería.

\- Si bueno… Se necesitan dos para bailar el tango.

\- Lo sé.

\- Y entonces Shaka? No me vas a decir que no es guapo, educado, inocente…

\- Y con completa falta de experiencia en el trato al sexo opuesto. Es como poner a un niño de 12 años a hacer la misión y hasta ellos tienen porno debajo del colchón.

\- Shion!

\- Qué?

\- Sabes qué? Mejor terminémonos la botella y vamos a dormir. – dijo Dohko sirviéndole el ultimo chupito de la botella – Te pones muy pesado y sangrón cuando bebes.

Shion le aceptó el trago.

\- Y si ya sabes como soy, para que me invitas? jajajaja

 **Junio 18, 7 pm**

 **Departamento de Akane Li**

 **Beijing República Popular de China**

Akane llegó exhausta a su pequeño departamento de apenas 83 metros cuadrados en el tercer piso de un viejo edificio en el centro de Beijing. Dejó los zapatos en la entrada y se colocó sus cómodas pantuflas, habito que había adquirido de su madre.

Fue directamente a su recamara, donde se quitó su traje sastre color gris Oxford y se tiró a su cama tan solo en ropa interior. De todos modos no había nadie que la observara, ni una mascota ni una plantita… nada.

La decoración tampoco decía mucho de su dueña. Contrario a lo que cualquiera hubiera pensado de una Fiscal de distrito China – Japonesa, Su decoración era 100% occidental en blanco y rosa.

Sobre el pequeño escritorio de madera al final de su recamara, había al menos cincuenta carpetas de los casos que tenía pendientes. Maldita la hora en que su padre se había metido en problemas con el gobierno chino!. Ahora ella tenía que pagar su deuda trabajando para ellos sin poder salir del país.

Su celular sonó como todas las noches a la misma hora.

\- Ni hao baba

\- Hola hija. Como te fue hoy?

\- Igual que siempre. Como están ustedes?

\- Tu madre está bien, aunque todos los días me culpa de que ya tengas casi 28 años y no te hayas casado. Creo que no me lo va a perdonar nunca.

\- Mmm… y para que querían que me casara? El régimen está cada vez más paranoico. Así al menos soy libre de ir y venir por todo el país.

\- Lo siento hija. Debí dejar las cosas como estaban y no intervenir, pero no pude. Mis ancestros han de estar maldiciéndome por haberte provocado todo esto. Aun les llevas incienso y les rezas verdad?

\- Si baba

\- Gracias hija. Deseas que te enviemos algo de por acá?

\- Solo sus bendiciones.

\- Esas las tienes y lo sabes. Has salido en alguna cita?

\- Desde que me lo preguntaste ayer? No.

\- Exagero verdad?

\- Algo.

\- En fin. Tu madre te manda besos y yo también. Avísame si en algo cambia mi caso sí?

\- Lo hare.

\- Te llamare mañana mi pequeño gorrión.

Akane sonrió y colgó. A pesar de que su padre descendía de los Altos Taonias, ella no se creía lo suficientemente buena para presumirlo, pero por el parecido que su padre decía que tenía con su tatarabuela, a quien había conocido por una pintura en uno de los pergaminos más antiguos del archivo Taonia a donde una sola vez la había llevado su padre cuando era niña, se había ganado el apodo.

\- Y ahora como te digo que me mandaran a Hong Kong por otro humillante caso imposible de un Guó wài padre – dijo antes de ponerse sus guantes de boxeo rosas para golpear el saco de arena que estaba en su recibidor con la bandera china como blanco.

Era la única manera en la que podía soportar eso desde hacía seis años.

 **Junio 18, 5 am**

 **Aposentos del Sanbocho**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia**

Sammy terminó de bañarse sola después de hacer la cama, se cepilló el cabello y se hizo una coleta. No estaba acostumbrada a ese peinado y le costó un poco de trabajo, pero logro hacerla casi a la perfección. En lugar de ponerse un vestido, se puso su antiguo uniforme de entrenamiento. Ya casi no le quedaba, así que decidió ponerse unos mallones diferentes únicamente y su máscara.

Salió con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido, hacia la cocina. Los cocineros ya se encontraban trabajando en el desayuno, y estaban bastante concentrados en eso, por lo que no le fue difícil robarse varias bolsas de basura negras. Con ellas en la mano, regresó a la habitación que tenía asignada.

Entro al vestidor donde estaba su camita que no había usado en varios días y en donde estaba su ropa y fue metiendo en la bolsa todos sus vestidos de fantasía que Zita le había comprado y los que en su cabecita no concordaban para una niña madura. Pronto lleno la primera bolsa, le hizo un nudo y la dejó en el rincón. Tomó otra bolsa y lo llenó de todos los juegos, juguetes y artículos divertidos que le habían hecho y comprado y pronto la bolsa quedo llena. Fue hasta la cama, trajo a cobrita y la depositó hasta arriba sin poder soltarla. Estaba indecisa si ella entraba dentro de juguetes o no. Decidió que aún no podía deshacerse de ella, le pidió perdón, la regresó a la cama y anudó la otra bolsa.

\- Tendré que pedirle ayuda al Maestro Kanon – se susurró – Las dejare aquí mientras.

A las 7 en punto ya estaba sentada a la mesa, en silencio esperando que apareciera Shion y Kiki.

\- Buenos días – dijo cuándo lo hicieron.

\- Buenos días Sammy. – dijo Shion – Hoy no quiero estarlos arriando, comprendieron?

\- Si maestro.

La comida comenzó a llegar y Sammy comió en completo silencio y con modales impecables a pesar de que Kiki intentaba por todos los medios hacerla enojar y llorar.

Shion los miraba intrigados. Sammy estaba demasiado seria y aunque Kiki le estaba pasando su sandia que no le gustaba, Sammy tomaba los cuadritos sin chistar y se los metía a la boca en un claro desafío para el chiquillo.

Sammy terminó su plato de fruta y avena y rechazó el cereal para tomar huevos revueltos con jamón, cosa que ella siempre evitaba pues decía que le daba asco. Shion iba a decir algo pero ella no dijo nada al comérselos.

\- Me permite retirarme Maestro? – dijo hablando por primera vez – Debo prepararme para la venida de la Maestra Mayura.

Shion la miró e intentó ver más allá, pero ella obviamente no lo estaba dejando entrar.

\- Adelante.

Sammy levantó su mesa, hizo una perfecta reverencia y dejo lentamente la habitación.

\- Kiki… notaste algo extraño en Sammy esta mañana? O solo estoy alucinando? – preguntó Shion a Kiki.

\- Tal vez le duele la panza maestro. Cuando a mí me duele, no quiero saber nada de nada.

\- No… es algo más. Termina el desayuno y con doble porción de Sandia – dijo antes de regresar a su desayuno.

\- Pero no me gusta!

\- Quieres que sea triple?

\- No! Ya me la como. – dijo Kiki sirviéndose lo pactado

Shion sonrió satisfecho y después decidió darle algunas instrucciones extras a Mayura telepáticamente. Necesitaba saber si lo que estaba pasando con Sammy era completamente normal o había algo más. No tenía ninguna experiencia con niñas.

 **Junio 18, 11am**

 **Tumba desconocida**

 **Cementerio de Rodorio.**

Afrodita de Piscis estaba cómodamente acurrucado en su tumba favorita para hacer la siesta. Tenía su sombrero de paja sobre su cabeza para taparse el sol y todos sus implementos de limpieza en su mochila.

DM llegó también con una mochila al hombro y al ver a su amigo en esa posición tan relajada, decidió gastarle una broma. Se acercó por detrás del árbol, hizo un hueco con sus manos para simular el eco de una máscara y dijo:

\- Muy bonito Caballero. Así nunca va a terminar su castigo.

Afro se levantó de un salto y se puso en cuatro simulando que limpiaba la lápida.

\- Estoy limpiando Shion, de verdad que sí y… - escuchó una carcajada y se dio cuenta que había caído en la broma de su amigo – Idiota! Me Asustaste!

\- Jajaja con razón no dices ni pio cuando te reganan. – dijo DM – te la pasas dormido en lugar de hacer lo que te indican

\- Qué demonios haces tú aquí? – pregunto Afro molesto – No deberías estar metido en tus libros de leyes?

\- Bah! – dijo Sentándose bajo un árbol – Toma, te traje una botella de agua medio congelada. Hace demasiado calor.

\- Gracias – dijo tomándola de sus manos – No vayas a ir de chismoso con Shion de cómo me encontraste.

\- Nah! A mí me importa un comino todo esto y lo sabes – dijo DM – De hecho me alegro que seas un huevon porque así me ayudas.

Afro le tomó un trago a la botella de agua y lo miró con desconfianza.

\- A que quieres que te ayude?

\- Necesito que me ayudes a conseguir depa en Londres.

Afro se sentó y se cruzó de brazos.

\- Que te ayude Radamanthys ahora que eres taaaaaaaaaan amigo de Minos. – contestó

\- Jajaja muñecón no te me pongas celoso. Ya sabes que tú eres el único.

\- Aja. Por eso yo estoy castigado y tu no.

\- Ah no. Tu estas castigado por idiota. A quien se le ocurre atacar a Minos en un lugar lleno de cámaras. – dijo DM – Anda! Ayúdame. Tú tienes mejor gusto y sentido de compras que yo.

\- En eso si tienes toda la razón.

Dm sonrió y sacó una laptop de su mochila. La puso en sus piernas y la encendió

\- De donde carajo sacaste esta computadora?

\- Se la pedí prestada a Milo. Es la que le compró a Samira. – dijo DM

\- Y Samira no la va a necesitar?

\- Solo la necesito unas horas. – respondió DM – Además Milo dijo que quería que Samira descansara porque ya se picó con lo de su empresa.

\- Aja. Eso solo significa que se la quiere coger y no quiere que nada la distraiga – dijo Afro con los ojos entrecerrados – Pero aquí no hay internet de donde te cuelgues.

\- Duh… trae internet satelital rosita fresita.

\- No me digas así Mascarita Sagrada

\- Hey!

\- Tu empezaste. – replicó Afro – Recuérdame para que carajos quieres estudiar Leyes?

\- Para darle en la madre a algunos jueces que conozco y…

\- Jajaja te vas a poner al tú por tú con Minos y compañía? Jajaja esa ni tú te la crees. – se burló Afro

\- Para tu información, hay muchos más jueces en el mundo a quien joder, no nada más esos tres. Además …. Oh…

\- Qué?

\- Acabo de recordar algo que… - exclamó DM – No… tal vez solo fue para molestarme…

\- Queeeeeee!? Dime!

\- Nada, nada…. A ver… si mal no recuerdo… necesito un departamento barato cerca de la estación de algún metro o del teatro Covent Garden. – dijo DM – tú le sabes mover más a esto – dijo pasándole la laptop.

\- Inútil… - dijo Afro acomodándose – De cuanto es tu presupuesto?

\- Mmm… de lo que pedí… me darán 8000 dólares al mes para cubrir todas mis necesidades y…

\- Que que? Pero por que tanto! – se quejó Afro – A mí solo me darán $6250!

\- Muajajaja pues por idiota! Además aunque tenga beca tengo que pagar matricula, libros etc… por eso pedí más.

\- Arghhhhh no se me ocurrió hacerlo. – dijo Afro regresando al motor de búsqueda – A ver… digamos que de 1000 a 2000 dólares de renta…

\- Si… me parece bien. Pero no quiero estudios – dijo DM viendo como Afro casi ni miraba el teclado sino que solo miraba la pantalla.

Afro volteó a verlo.

\- Por qué carajos no?

\- No cabrán mis juguetes – dijo DM – y esos solo tienen un micro frigo bar donde no caben mis cervezas… y la cama solo cabe una persona…

Afro le dio una palmada en la nuca.

\- Vas a estudiar o a divertirte?

\- Hey! Parte de mi misión es coger – dijo crudamente – Y necesito un mínimo de espacio no?

Afro roló los ojos. En parte tenía razón.

\- Y quiero poder caminar a la escuela. No quiero gastar en transporte.

Afro se cruzó de brazos

\- Algo más?

\- Que este amueblado con buen gusto, en un piso superior con buena vista de la ciudad…

\- Óyeme… no soy tu agente de bienes raíces! – dijo Afro

\- Jajaja pues pareces uno siempre con tu blusita rosa y tus pantalones blancos así que no te quejes.

\- Idiota – murmuró Afro – Ok. De 3000 opciones ya lo bajamos a 3.

\- Yeah!

\- Este está en el barrio de Fitzrovia, dos arriba de la escuela, como a 20 calles, cerca del metro, un poco pequeño pero en un barrio tradicional y…

\- No. Next.

\- Ok. Esta este otro en el barrio de Clerkenwell, quinto piso, a 15 calles, cerca del metro, y…

\- No. Este tiene la cocina junto al micro baño. Como voy a poder cantar mi opera favorita con mi cepillo de lufa si el baño de un avión esta más grande que la ducha de ese. Next

Afrodita respiro muy profundo mientras en su cabecita repetía: Es mi amigo.. es mi amigo…

\- Y este…

\- Next

\- Qué? Por qué?

\- Tiene decorado rosa. Van a creer que soy como tú.

Afrodita se rascó la cabeza.

\- Ok. Cuanto estas dispuesto a sacrificar de tu presupuesto.

\- Tengo que?

\- Sí. Serán menos cervezas, menos restaurantes y menos viejas pero el lugar que quieres. – dijo Afro – No pensé que fueras tan… especifico en tus gustos.

\- Ok. Ok. 3000 es lo máximo si paso tiempo en la biblioteca en caso que necesite libros que no tengo.

Afrodita palmoteo y siguió buscando. Media hora más tarde…

\- Lo encontré. Y te quedas con este y me vale un cacahuate cualquier cosa que digas en su contra. Una recamara un baño, la cocina separada de las otras áreas, a 3 calles de tu escuela en tercer piso, con decoración minimalista en blanco y negro, con restaurantes y boutiques, y un sofá para cuando me des asilo y cuesta únicamente 2600 dólares al mes.

\- Pero… pero…

\- Nada! Es eso o te duermes en una banca del parque.

\- Que malo eres conmigo – dijo DM haciendo pucheros – Te voy a acusar con mami Shaina jajajaja

\- Que infantil eres! – lo regano aventándole la lap – busca tu solo entonces.

\- No! Si lo quiero. Solo te estoy molestando.

\- Ah bueno

\- Ayúdame a obtenerlo. – pidió DM – Y… me prestas dinero?

\- Qué? También eso?

\- Anda! Tu siempre tienes tu guardadito.

\- Si pero también lo voy a necesitar

\- Pero estoy seguro de que me van a pedir los tres meses adelantados y no tengo tanto. – rogo DM – Además tendrás donde quedarte en la fashion week de Londres…

\- Cierto…

\- Oye… hablando de eso… ya buscaste tu donde te vas a quedar?

Afrodita se quedó callado. La verdad es que entre su castigo y todo lo que había pasado esos últimos seis meses no había hecho ninguna previsión.

\- Si vas a Italia primero? – volvió a preguntar DM

\- No se…

\- Y si vas y pasas unos días en Nueva York?

\- Como porque o para qué?

\- Para que te compres garras bonitas y dejes ese pinche pantalón que me tiene hasta la madre

\- Jajaja ay mi vido! Jajaja no es mala idea pero es muy caro.

\- Pídele asilo a la amiga de Aioros – dijo DM mientras entraba a la página de la aerolínea para comprar su boleto

\- Cual amiga de Aioros? – pregunto Afro extrañado.

\- La ex de Shaka hombre! La rubia!... – Afro lo miraba sin saber a quién se refería – La del vestido estilo Cinderella de la boda de Milo!

Afro abrió grandes los ojos.

\- En serio que la había olvidado.

\- Duh…

\- Pero ya me diste una ideota… idiota. Jajaja

\- Uhhh… no le vas a hacer de chivo los tamales al angelito verdad? – pregunto DM preocupado. Esa sonrisita de Afro no decía nada bueno.

\- No, pero si jijiji

DM termino de comprar su boleto en silencio y agradeció a Afro su ayuda retirándose para dejarlo "con su castigo". Esperaba no haber metido la pata en nada con su amigo o todos se le echarían encima.

 **Junio 18, 6 pm**

 **Oficina del Patriarca**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia**

Shion terminó sus labores y se quitó su casco y su máscara. Estaba desvelado, con resaca y parecía que ese día no iba a terminar, pero finalmente lo hizo. Estaba a punto de salir a cambiarse a su habitación cuando sintió a Sammy y Mayura acercarse. Decidió esperarlas y salir.

Ambas no tardaron en aparecer en el umbral de la puerta e hicieron una reverencia antes de acercarse. Shion le abrió los brazos a Sammy como siempre y esta se acercó lentamente y en silencio contrario al escándalo y rapidez que la caracterizaba.

\- Como te fue en tus clases hoy Sammy? – Pregunto Shion

\- Excelente

\- No es algo pretencioso decir eso?

\- No cuando dices la verdad – contestó muy seria – Puedo retirarme? Necesito cambiarme para la cena.

\- Adelante.

Sammy hizo una reverencia y lentamente se fue a su habitación.

Shion esperó a sentirla lo suficientemente lejos como para poder hablar con libertad. Se sentó e invitó a Mayura a hacer lo mismo.

\- Eso que te dijo es cierto. No tuvo un solo error el día de hoy. – dijo Mayura

\- Eso siempre es gratificante. – contestó

\- No, no siempre. – dijo Mayura tomándose la libertad – Hoy te doy la razón. Sammy estaba en extremo extraña. No era la misma Sammy de siempre. Es… como si hubiera envejecido 10 años en pocos días. No sé si me doy a entender.

\- Mmm… mejor explícate.

\- Todos los ejercicios los hizo al pie de la letra, es cierto – Explico – Pero no puso su corazón en ello. Su mente divagaba. Estaba distraída, pero no jugaba. Era como si… fuera ajena a nosotras.

\- Entiendo

\- Ella es la primera siempre en salir corriendo a la hora del almuerzo y en el descanso, la primera en escoger con quien jugar. – siguió diciendo Mayura – Hoy se sentó en un rincón y se puso a tejer sin mirar o hablar con nadie hasta que fue la hora de regresar a las actividades.

Shion se hundió en su asiento y frunció el ceño.

\- Esto no es un comportamiento normal, verdad? – preguntó

\- No, no lo es. Pero intente leerla varias veces y lo único que tenía en su cabeza era una melodía tocada en el piano. – dijo Mayura – No sé qué es lo que significa eso.

Shion suspiró.

\- Esto comenzó a pasar cuando vino Apolo – dijo Shion

Mayura se inclinó sobre el escritorio.

\- Crees que se haya dado cuenta de que él es su padre? – susurró

\- Si lo creo… y también creo que tiene el corazón roto.


	151. Chapter 151

**Capitulo 149**

 **Junio 19, 9am**

 **Tercera casa de Géminis**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia**

Kanon bajo algo preocupado a su casa con Sammy en brazos. La niña había preferido dormirse a tener que hablar con él, por lo que decidió respetar eso y la puso en su cama. Si bien él había subido contento a hablar con Shion y este le había dado permiso para utilizar su semana de regalo, su ánimo había cambiado cuando le dieron a Sammy para que tomara clases con él y la niña había tomado su morral y pedido a Kanon que la cargara sin decir palabra.

\- Por favor, si averiguas que es lo que le sucede para poder ayudarla, te lo agradecería – le dijo Shion antes de que ambos bajaran.

Pero Kanon ya sabía que es lo que la tenía así, solo que no sabía que reaccionaria de esa manera. De todos modos sacó su bolsa de lona y comenzó a meter lo esencial que no tendría en la isla.

\- Que está haciendo Maestro? – preguntó Sammy abriendo un ojo. La curiosidad le había ganado.

\- Hago mis maletas porque salgo de viaje Sammy – dijo Kanon – No digo que ahorita, sino dentro de pocos días pero no me gusta apresurarme.

\- Ahhh

Kanon sonrió un poco al ver que la niña le estaba hablando casi con normalidad, pero se había acurrucado en la cama abrazando una almohada.

\- No es lo mismo sin cobrita – susurro para sí misma aunque Kanon la escuchó.

Kanon siguió en lo suyo cuando su celular comenzó a sonar.

K Parakalos

S Kanon, soy Shura

K Shura! Como estas?

S Del carajo. Supiste lo de Zita?

K Zita? No… que paso? Algo malo?

S Desapareció. No la encontramos por ningún lado.

K Cuando fue eso? Que están haciendo para encontrarla?

S Hace tres días. Aioros y yo ya fuimos a todos lados… Alejandro esa hablando con todas sus fuentes… nadie parece saber nada… Estoy desesperado!

K Por Athena! Anda sola?

S No! Su abuelo Omar estaba con ella!

K Si Alejandro está ahí es porque cree que Poseidón la tiene, verdad?

S Sí. Pero no puede rastrearla. Larga Historia. Ayúdame!

K Está bien. Dime como.

S Ese es el punto. No lo sé! Tú lo conoces mejor que nadie!

K Pero si hubiera sido Julián… no crees que ya hubiera pedido que Alejandro se presentara en alguna parte del mundo?

S Sí, pero entonces dónde están? Voy a rebanarle el cuello personalmente si algo les hizo a mis amores!

Se escuchó una lucha seguida de silencio.

A Kanon? Soy Aioros

K Dime angelito

A Acabo de Poner a dormir a Shura porque llevaba tres días sin hacerlo y lo necesitaba…

K Jajaja lo noqueaste?

A Era la única forma. Escucha. Tu sabes mejor que nadie donde puede estar Poseidón y puedes sutilmente checar si ella está con él. Acabamos de regresar de Lisboa y no hay rastro de ellos.

K Está bien… descansa tú también y les llamare tan pronto pueda, ok?

A Gracias. A nombre de toda la familia de Zita y Shura.

K Espera mi llamada.

Kanon colgó el teléfono y se puso a respirar hondo y profundo. Parecía que por más que lo intentara, siempre lo relacionarían con Poseidón. Era inevitable.

Sammy se levantó y se bajó de la cama poniéndose frente a él. Había escuchado la conversación.

\- Donde esta bebe cuernitos?

\- No sabemos Sammy. – dijo Kanon bajándose a su nivel – Tienes alguna idea?

Sammy se puso a pensar y negó con la cabeza.

\- Bueno… concéntrate en bebe cuernitos a ver si logras pensar algo, si?

Sammy asintió y se fue a un rincón a pensar fuertemente. Parecía una pequeña Winnie the Poo pegándose suavemente con el puno para pensar.

Kanon mientras tanto decidió hacer otras llamadas.

I Hola?

K Ío habla Kanon

I Kanon! Justo hoy iba a llamarte

K Sigues en casa de Julián?

I Si Aleix y yo seguimos aquí. Por qué?

K Esta Julián con ustedes?

I No. Se regresó a la Isla y dijo que mañana andaría por aquí.

K Cuando te dijo eso?

I Después de la boda.

K Y Sorrento?

I No ha venido. Se supone que sigue en Japón.

K Carajo!

I Llámale al Hotel o a su celular. Nosotros solo estamos esperando instrucciones, pero no le digas para que no se acuerde y nos deje de vacaciones un poquito más.

K Está bien.

I Puedo llamarte luego para lo del celular?

K Si hombre… luego me llamas

I Sale!

Kanon se sentó en la cama y se le quedo viendo al teléfono. Debía haber una forma… Ni modo. A morderse uno y aguantarse. Marcó el celular de Julián.

P Siiiiiiiiiii?

K Hola Julián habla Kanon

P Yo sé quién habla, lo que no se es para qué. No dijiste que no querías nada conmigo?

K Y para que te lo tomas tan a pecho si ya sabes cómo soy? Además… es tu culpa por pasarme por las narices a tu nuevo Dragón del Mar.

P Ok. Ok… sí. Fue grosero de mi parte. Lo admito. Me pase un poquito de la raya.

K Oye… ya déjalo. Yo andaba algo ofuscado por lo de la boda de esos dos idiotas.

P Jajaja fue una buena puntada. Hades estaba más frio que de costumbre.

K Si, bueno… oye… dónde estás? En el hotel?

P Uhhh… si, si ando por aquí… donde querías que estuviera?

K Puedo pasar a visitarte. Necesito consultarte algo…

P En este momento no puedo… tengo que salir.

K No me tardo nada. Solo cinco minutos.

P Mi avión ya me está esperando…

K Es temporada de Monzones. Vas a dejar que arruinen tu hotel?

P No, no exactamente. Tengo que ir a… mmm… firmar algo que le urge a Sorrento.

K O sea que vas a Japón?

P Aja

K Y de regreso… no puedes pasar a Grecia?

P Para qué?

K Así me recoges y nos vamos juntos a San Salvador.

P Híjole! Me encantaría pero… momento. Que no dijiste que estabas en San Salvador?

K Ya… Olvídalo… Me las arreglo solo…

P Pero…

K Nahhh… Adiós Julián. Luego te veo.

Kanon se dio el gusto de colgarle el teléfono. Lo había cachado en dos mentiras. La primera, que estaba en el Hotel. El sonido de fondo no era para nada el sonido que bien conocía y segunda que iba a Japón. Julián era lo suficiente snob para enviar a Sorrento a donde él estaba en lugar de al contrario. Aun así tenía que confirmarlo y el único que podía hacerlo era su hermano.

S Parakalos...

K Saga…

S Kanon! Qué bueno que me hablas tengo mucho que contarte y…

K Si… si… estas cogiendo como conejo. Bien por ti.

S Oye…

K Mira… te hablo por otra cosa. Después nos ponemos al corriente.

S Que sucede?

K Necesito que vayas al hotel y averigües si Julián está ahí o ha estado ahí desde el 14 en la noche o el 15.

S Por qué?

K Se tiene la sospecha de que… mmm… mejor tu solo has lo que te digo si?

S Está bien, pero…

K Te llamo en una hora. Gracias. Ciao.

Sammy se le acercó y pidió que la cargara.

\- No le va a pasar nada a bebe cuernitos, verdad? – pregunto en un tono suave

\- No Sammy, bebe cuernitos es muy fuerte. – dijo Kanon pensando en que hacer

\- Y si bajo y le pregunto a mi maestra Yulij? – pregunto Sammy – Ella puede ver lo que va a pasar en las estrellas.

\- Cualquier ayuda sirve Sammy – dijo Kanon sonriendo

\- Bueno… ahorita regreso pero no le digas a nadie que me fui.

\- No. No le digo a nadie.

Sammy salió corriendo a pedir consejo de su maestra y Kanon se quedó acostado en su cama viendo hacia el techo, pensando… que algo estaba pasando por alto… pero que era? El conocía todos los escondites de Julián… pero no creía que pudieran ir a todos. Debía concentrarse para poder llamar a Shura.

 **Junio 19, 5pm**

 **Castillo Tuvalu**

 **Vaitapu, Tuvalu**

Kanon cortó la comunicación con él y encolerizado, Poseidón arremetió con todas las sillas que encontró vacías en el comedor tirándolas al suelo bajo la mirada incrédula de Zita.

\- Estúpido Kanon! Ya te las hueles, no? Pues ya veremos qué tan útil les resultas maldito metiche!

Zita volteó a ver a su abuelo y este no dijo nada y le hizo una seña para que hiciera lo mismo. Zita había podido convencer a su captor de dejar que su abuelo estuviera cerca de ella en todo momento en caso que se sintiera mal y Poseidón había accedido.

Tres de los criados llegaron rápidamente para recoger el tiradero y salieron tan rápido como vinieron. Zita rompió el silencio

\- Disculpe… - dijo

\- Qué? – contesto Poseidón en un tono enojado que hizo a Zita brincar de su silla.

\- Solo quería agradecerle una vez más que dejara salir a mi abuelo de ese horrible lugar.

\- Lo que menos quiero son enfermos en mi casa. – contestó prepotentemente Poseidón

Omar le tomó la mano a su nieta, a sabiendas que sería inútil porque si había una terca en esa habitación era ella.

\- Por qué nos tiene aquí? Es obvio que esto no es un rapto usual… - preguntó Zita – Ya le dije que no tenemos dinero.

\- Acaso me veo como alguien a quien le falte dinero? – pregunto Poseidón – No niña. De hecho no tengo nada personal contra ti. Es a tu padre a quien quiero?

\- Papá? Pero… él no le hace mal a nadie… o sí?

\- Tal vez ahora no, pero si hace muchos años. – dijo Poseidón sentándose pues estaban a punto de servir la cena – Acaso no te ha dicho la verdad de su existencia?

Zita volteó a ver a Omar, pero este solo bajo la mirada y apretó los dientes.

\- Omar… de que está hablando?

\- Hija… es que tu papa... – contestó Omar sin saber cómo decirlo

Poseidón no pudo dejar de reírse.

\- Oh por todo el Olimpo!… Así que la chica no lo sabe? – dijo entre risas

\- No sé qué? Dígame!

\- Tu padre, Tritón es mi hijo. Yo… soy Poseidón, amo y señor de los mares.

Ahora fue Zita la que comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

\- Ya entendí. Esta es una broma de cámara escondida verdad? Vamos! donde están las cámaras porque me atrapó!

Poseidón estaba muy serio y Omar también. Zita dejo de reír al ver la expresión de su abuelo.

\- Abuelo? Por qué no te ríes?

\- Zita… - dijo alzando la mirada – Tu madre en su lecho de muerte… nos confesó eso mismo que te acaban de decir pero tampoco le creímos.

Zita agitó su cabeza incrédula.

\- Omar… Mi papa se llama Alejandro… Alejandro Mendoza… no Tritón. – recalcó – Este junior mocoso nos está tomando el pelo y tu debiste entender mal a mi mama.

\- Bonita forma de tratar a tu abuelo paterno chiquilla… - dijo Poseidón acomodándose la servilleta en su regazo – Solo te diré… que tu "alergia", no es tal.

\- Que sabe usted de eso? Acaso también es graduado de medicina con especialidad en alergología?

Poseidón roló los ojos.

\- No niña, tus piernas… quieren convertirse en una cola de sirena. Por eso te fallan las piernas cuando estas cerca del mar. Si acaso llegaras a tocar el agua de mar, lo comprobarías. Es más… te reto a ello.

\- Esta loco? Ni siquiera puedo llegar hasta ahí! Usted debería estar en un siquiátrico.

Poseidón azotó las manos en la mesa haciendo brincar la loza.

\- Basta! Me importa muy poco si lo crees o no. Y también si tienes que quedarte encerrada aquí varios años. Quiero ver a tu padre suplicando su rendición, y te aseguro que será muy pronto.

\- Rendición?

\- Se ha escondido en España por mucho tiempo y ahora que vendrá a mi voluntariamente, será un placer infinito terminar con su vida de una vez por todas.

La mirada del joven frente a ella la hizo temblar y prefirió guardar silencio durante toda la cena. Parecía que estaba hablando en serio y no quería hacerlo enojar más de lo que ya estaba.

 **Junio 19, 12pm**

 **Templo Lunar**

 **Olimpo**

Callisto hacia su ronda diaria por el templo contando el número de satélites y viéndolas entrenar. En su rostro podía verse la severidad y la apatía, propia de alguien de su posición dentro del ejercito de Artemisa sobre todo desde que la diosa a la que servía con tanto fervor, le había vuelto a preguntar por Becca, asunto que ella creía subsanado hacía más de seis años.

Reganaba a una de las chicas que tenía una mancha en su uniforme cuando un balín le golpeo el cuello. No le dio importancia y siguió reganando a la pobre chica. Otro balín le dio en el trasero y volteó furiosa.

\- Quien se atreve a interrumpirme? – gritó dándose la vuelta, pero no vio a nadie.

Volteó la vista hacia uno de los palcos y descubrió a Theseus e Ícaro con una cerbatana en la mano. Odysseus, como el más serio de los tres, solo veía la escena y movía la cabeza.

\- Aprovéchense que aquí está mi señora o si no… - gritó Callisto levantando el puño.

\- Por qué tanto escándalo? – Preguntó Artemisa suavemente

Callisto y todas sus satélites se hincaron sobre una rodilla.

\- Saben bien que no me gusta el ruido y los gritos en mi templo – dijo Artemisa mirando a Callisto de forma indiferente – Rompen la armonía.

\- Lo lamento mi señora. – dijo Calisto – No volverá a ocurrir.

\- Así lo espero – respondió Artemisa – Donde esta Lascomoune?

\- Entrenando del otro lado de los jardines, mi señora – contesto Calisto servicialmente

\- Ya contaste si todas están aquí?

\- Si mi señora

\- Y les informaste a todas que tienen terminantemente prohibida cualquier interacción con cualquiera de mis hermanos por inocente que esta sea? – insistió Artemisa

\- Si mi señora, so pena de castigo corporal.

\- Bien.

Artemisa siguió de largo para entrar a su templo. Tanto Theseus como Ícaro comenzaron a hacerle caras a Calisto antes de que esta murmurara mil y un maldiciones y volteara a seguir reganando a la chica como antes de la interrupción de los Ángeles de Artemisa.

Artemisa llegó hasta su sala del trono y ya sus tres fieles ángeles se encontraban hincados sobre una rodilla a manera de respeto.

La diosa de la Luna extendió la mano hacia ellos. Ícaro y Theseus no tuvieron más remedio que entregar las cerbatanas. Artemisa las recibió con una sonrisa.

\- Mis queridos ángeles. Ya saben que pueden molestarla únicamente mientras yo no estoy – dijo

\- Lo lamentamos, mi señora – dijo Theseus – Estábamos aburridos.

\- Lo sé. – dijo Artemisa – Ha venido mi hermano Apolo?

\- No señora

\- Ha enviado algún mensaje?

\- No señora, no hemos sabido nada.

Artemisa frunció el ceño. Ya habían pasado cinco días desde su última conversación con él y o de verdad estaba buscando lo que ella le había pedido o se estaba escondiendo de ella.

\- Odysseus…

\- Si señora?

\- Busca a Apolo por todo el olimpo y dile que quiero verlo hoy mismo. – ordeno Artemisa

\- De inmediato – dijo desapareciendo de su vista

\- Theseus…

\- Si señora?

\- Busca a Apolo en la tierra y dile que requiero de su presencia aquí en mi templo – Ordenó la diosa.

\- Así será – dijo desapareciendo.

Solo quedó Ícaro, quien le sonrió a su diosa pues ya se estaba acercando con esa mirada encendida.

\- Mi querido Icarus…

\- Si?

\- Tengo una misión especial para ti.

\- Usted dirá.

\- Necesito que vayas al Santuario de Athena y averigües todo lo que puedas sobre la última visita de Apolo a ese lugar – dijo Artemisa – Cuando fue, con quien hablo, sobre quien hablo…

\- Si señora.

\- Enviaré un mensaje a mi hermana y estoy segura que no te cerrara las puertas – dijo acariciando la cara de su ángel favorito – Solo estarás 48 horas terrestres. No creo poder estar lejos de ti más de ese tiempo. – dijo suavemente mientras lo invitaba a levantarse e ir a la habitación.

Icarus le sonrió. Quien era el para ir en contra de los deseos de la diosa a la que amaba y servía?

 **Junio 19, 12pm**

 **Tercera casa de Géminis**

 **Atenas, Grecia**

Kanon escuchó a una niña llorando en su puerta y corrió a abrirla. Sammy se había enredado con los listones de su vestido al que se le había desatado el moño y caído hacia el frente. Kanon corrió a recogerla y ver que estuviera bien.

Sammy dejó de llorar por un momento se llevó las manos a la boca y trató de contener los sollozos.

\- Sammy… donde te duele. – Preguntó Kanon preocupado. Si Sammy llegaba herida a manos de Shion se le iba a armar.

Sammy negó con la cabeza.

\- Sammy… sabes que yo solo quiero ayudarte. Donde te duele?

Sin poder controlar sus lagrimitas, Sammy señaló su boca. Parecía que había chocado y se había pegado.

\- Me dejas ver?

Sammy negó de nuevo y se volvió a llevar las manos a la boca.

\- Entonces… mantendrás tus manos ahí para siempre?

Sammy asintió y Kanon sonrió. La cargo y la puso en el sofá. La revisó someramente y vio que no tenía nada tranquilizándose.

\- Y… si te hago cosquillas?

Sammy abrió grandes los ojos y negó con la cabeza pero era demasiado tarde. Kanon le arrancó varias carcajadas logrando que en una de esas Kanon viera el problema: con el golpe uno de los dientes de leche de Sammy se había aflojado y había soltado algunas gotitas de sangre. Seguramente no estaba tan flojo y por eso el dolor.

Kanon le sonrió a Sammy y esta se puso muy seria.

\- No debe hacerme cosquillas. Va contra las reglas.

Kanon enarcó una ceja.

\- Desde cuándo?

\- Desde antier

\- Y quien puso esa estúpida regla? – preguntó Kanon extrañado.

Sammy lo miró muy seria mientras con una mano se tapaba la boca.

\- Yo la puse.

Kanon se sentó en el suelo de frente a Sammy.

\- Que otras reglas has puesto? Digo… para saber cómo debo tratarte.

\- No más juguetes, ni juegos de niños, ni descuidar mis deberes, ni discusiones con Kiki…

\- Vaya…

\- No más prendas infantiles, comeré todo lo que den, aprenderé todo lo que me ensenen…

\- Pero…

\- No más chocolates, y…. ya no me acuerdo que más.

Kanon la miro fijamente. Ahora comprendía por que le habían dicho que

\- Por qué?

\- Soy una niña complicada e infantil – dijo Sammy sin ningún emoción – Esto hace que la gente no me quiera. Debo madurar y ser como Kakyuu.

\- Sammy… esto es por lo que escuchaste la otra vez?

Sammy no contestó. Se dedicó a mover sus piernas para sentarse bien y de forma correcta.

\- Comprendes que esa conversación no era para tus oídos y que la gente mayor a veces hiere a los que ama sin que se den cuenta?

Sammy se dedicó a contemplarlo con sus manos sobre las rodillas como toda una señorita. Kanon se dio cuenta que como escorpioncita, la necedad de la niña estaba a la altura de la de Milo. Así que tenía que hacer lo que siempre hacia con Milo: distraerlo para que bajara su guardia.

\- Y bien, que te dijo tu maestra Yulij respecto a bebe cuernitos?

Sammy hizo un ademan de pararse para hablar más libremente pero su terquedad la detuvo y regresó a su posición original.

\- Dijo que Zita está rodeada de agua y no puede escapar pero ella y su abuelo están bien.

\- Eso es bueno… te dijo en donde podría estar?

Sammy hizo una mueca intentando recordar. Kanon se levantó despacio fue hasta el galletero donde había escondido los chocolates que Sammy le había pedido guardar. Destapó uno y comenzó a disfrutarlo delante de ella. Sammy tenía sus ojos puestos en el chocolate y comenzó a tamborilear uno de sus pies.

\- Mencionó algo de una princesa en un castillo que cambia de lugar.- dijo Saboreándose el chocolate de Kanon.

Kanon hizo como que dejó el chocolate cerca de ella pero sin ofrecérselo y ella tuvo que cambiar de posición varias veces para no caer en la tentación, aunque al final sucumbió y se lo comió a escondidas. Kanon estaba reflexionando lo que le acababa de decir hasta que exclamó:

\- Castillo? Rodeada de agua y que cambia de lugar? Sammy! Ya sé dónde están!

 **Junio 19, 4pm**

 **Calabozos del Santuario**

 **Atenas, Grecia**

Camus se encontraba viendo hacia afuera por la pequeña ventana que daba al exterior. Intentaba ver si había algo interesante, mas todo parecía estar igual. Al fondo, sobre un pedazo de piso congelado, se encontraban dos bustos hechos de hielo, que Camus había tallado durante toda su estancia ahí y que le habían evitado morir de aburrimiento.

Unas pisadas llamaron su atención, pues no eran las burdas botas de los guardias.

\- Milo! – exclamó feliz de verlo trayendo del brazo a su esposa – Samira!

\- Buenas tardes Camus – dijo Samira con un sonrisa – Como se encuentra hoy?

\- Muy bien Samira y usted? Milo no seas desconsiderado y búscale una silla a tu mujer! – le gritó

Milo, dejando la canasta que traía cargando haciendo un gesto de muérete, tomó una de las sillas de una celda abierta y se la acercó a Samira, quien le agradeció con una sonrisa.

Milo abrazo a Camus por sobre los barrotes y le susurró:

\- Lo mandón no se te quita

\- Ni a ti lo idiota

Samira se inclinó sobre la canasta y sacó de ahí una botella de vino y dos copas y se las dio a Milo quien a su vez se las dio a Camus, quien abrazo la botella con gusto como si fuera un osito de peluche.

La pareja se rio ante el gesto y Camus abrió la botella con el destapa corchos que le acercaron y se puso a degustarlo.

\- Espero que no le moleste Camus pero… intente hacer bocadillos estilo francés y no me salieron así que solo pude traerle una charola de quesos y carnes frías con un baguette – dijo Samira apenada – La cocina de su país es muy complicada.

\- Sí que lo es Samira, pero con que me hayas traído…. – olio el ambiente y comenzó a palmotear – Si me trajiste! Mis quesos favoritos!

Milo le pasó una charola cerrada con varios tipo de quesos fuertes, salamis, mortadelas y jamones y una baguette a las hierbas finas.

\- Gracias por pensar en mi Samira – dijo Camus – Ya solo me faltan dos días pero ya me estoy volviendo loco. No sé cómo carajos pudiste estar 14 días aquí Milo.

\- Shhhhhhhhhht

\- Habibe… porque estuviste aquí tanto tiempo?

\- Uhhh… tuve una discusión con Mu Pedhi Mou, nada serio.

\- Nada serio y estuviste 15 días? – volvió a preguntar

\- Aquí lo importante es que Camus va a salir en dos días… podremos parrandear de nuevo y…

Camus lo interrumpió con el dedo índice a la altura de su casa mientras se terminaba el bocado.

\- No. Saldré de viaje. – dijo Camus tomando un poco de vino

\- Bravo! Por fin saldrás a buscar a Fler! – dijo abrazando a Samira mientras esta palmoteaba

\- Claro que no!

\- No? – preguntó Milo – Y qué demonios estas esperando? Que te la ganen en serio?

\- Le prometí a Laura acompañarla a Paris y...

Milo le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara a la reja y cuando lo hubo hecho, le dio una palmada en la frente.

\- Eso por qué fue?

\- Porque eres un idiota! – contestó Milo

\- Ahora que hice?

\- Te das cuenta que le estas dando más importancia a tu relación enfermiza con la policleta esa, que con Fler?

\- Claro que no! – reclamó Camus

\- No? Por qué diablos estas en esta celda? Porque se te olvido tu primer castigo. Y por qué se te olvido? Por ir a buscarla…

\- Pues es mi amiga, hubiera hecho lo mismo por ti…

\- Pero al disque amor de tu vida, no la buscaste nunca! No te importó un rábano como fue que hizo para regresar a su casa o siquiera si llegó sana o salva... o me equivoco?

\- Shaina la fue a dejar al aeropuerto y… - quiso justificarse

\- Y me alegro mucho que Shaina no tuviera el corazón frio que tienes tú y se tomara la molestia de preocuparse por ella – reclamó Milo – Tu no te mereces a Fler y ojala y de verdad se encuentre a alguien que si la valore! O por lo menos que tu amiga te de las nalgas para que valga la pena las estupideces que haces.

\- Milo! – Exclamó Samira. Nunca había escuchado a su esposo decir tales palabras.

\- Lo siento querida, pero este me saca de quicio.

Camus inhaló profundamente para no perder los estribos.

\- No has aprendido tu lección como me dijiste por teléfono – siguió Milo – Sigues siendo el maldito cobarde egoísta y traidor de siempre y vas a terminar por quedarte solo!

\- No me hables así!

\- Te hablo como me da la gana! – gritó Milo – Samira… Vámonos antes de que lo agarre a madrazos – dijo Milo ayudándola a levantarse – Yo creí que era necio y cerrado, pero tú me ganas y por mucho. Que te aproveche tu necedad.

Los Al Alkrab salieron de los calabozos, dejando a Camus sintiéndose como todo un imbécil una vez mas.

Samira regresó a los dos minutos para sorpresa de Camus.

\- Samira! Que haces aquí?

\- "Olvide algo" así que no puedo tardarme – dijo – Te sabes el número de la casa de Fler?

Camus sacó de su billetera el número que Shaina le había dado días antes para cuando estuviera listo y se lo entregó a Samira, quien sacó su celular de su bolsa y comenzó a marcar.

\- No Samira! Sabrán que yo te mando por el código de área! – gritó Camus

Samira le sonrió.

\- Este es mi celular con el código de Abu Dhabi. – dijo – Con él, estoy en contacto con mis amigas.

Una voz masculina al otro lado de la línea hizo que Samira pusiera el altavoz y le pidiera absoluto silencio a Camus.

S Hola?

Š Salam Alaikum. Sería tan amable de comunicarme con Fler?

S De parte de quién?

Š Samira Al Alkrab

S Lo siento señorita….

Š Señora…

S Disculpe Madame… Fler no se encuentra en este momento. Quiere dejar recado?

Š Sabe a qué hora puedo localizarla? Es urgente.

S No. De donde conoce usted a Fler?

Š Nos conocimos en un viaje. Ella me dijo que si la necesitara me hablara y me dio este teléfono.

S Fue hace mucho ese viaje?

Š No… de hecho fue en Mayo. Con quien estoy hablando?

S Mi nombre es Siegfried. Soy el cuñado de Fler!

Š Ahhh el famoso cunado! Mucho gusto. Entonces… sabe cómo puedo localizarla?

S A decir verdad no. Ella ya no vive aquí… precisamente desde Mayo.

Š Oh!... una lástima. Puedo dejarle mi numero para que en caso de se comunique con ustedes le pasen mi recado?

S Seguro.

Š Mi número es 971 8447 0228 Samira Al Alkrab

S Cuando se comunique le pasare su número.

Š Gracias. Puedo hacerle una última pregunta?

S Supongo que sí.

Š Ella… Se terminó casándose con el novio que tenía?

Š No sé a cuál se refiere. Pero le diré que si se casó o no con aquel novio, solo ella sabe porque ella ya no volvió aquí después del viaje donde usted dice que la conoció.

S Oh! Entiendo. Esperare a que me llame para saberlo. Shukran.

Š Para servirle.

Samira colgó y miró a Camus viendo cómo se deslizaba lentamente hacia el suelo. Fler no había regresado a Asgard… y entonces? Donde estaba?

La voz de Milo pidiéndole a Samira que se apresurara, la hizo salir arrepentida, pues en lugar de hacerle un bien a Camus, parecía haberlo hundido más. Murmuró un lo siento y salió de ahí. Se atrevería a decírselo a Milo?

 **Junio 19, 4pm**

 **Sala de descanso del Recinto**

 **Santuario de Athena**

Junet ya le había dado de comer a las 13 niñas y estas ya se habían ido a sus lecciones vespertinas con Mayura y Yulij por lo que estaba terminando de lavar los trastes cuando Marín llegó corriendo.

\- Cámbiate que nos vamos! – dijo jalándola

\- Irnos? A dónde? – preguntó extrañada.

\- Al Corazón de Atenas – dijo jalándola hacia afuera – Tienes cinco minutos!

\- Pero… No tenemos permiso de salir!

\- Si, si tenemos! Anda! Apúrate!

Junet no tuvo más opción que correr a su cabaña para ponerse un pants y una playera, pues su castigo aun no terminaba y Geist tenía toda su ropa.

Marín salió de su cabaña y al verla, la metió a su cabaña exasperada.

\- No te voy a llevar pareciendo una marimacha! – dijo arrojándole un vestido de tirantes rosa y unas sandalias griegas de piso color blancas – Eso servirá! Apúrate antes de que Geist cambie de opinión.

Junet se cambió ahí delante de ella. No entendía nada. Ambas salieron del Recinto y corrieron hacia la puerta, donde Marín entregó dos permisos y corrió hacia Rodorio para tomar un taxi, siempre jalando de la mano a Junet.

Una vez dentro y habiendo dado instrucciones al chofer, Marín se relajó.

\- Que pasa? Por qué tanto misterio? – pregunto Junet

\- Porque Geist con lo voluble que es podía retirarme los permisos – dijo Marín – Y yo tenía ganas de salir hoy! Aproveché que estaba asustada porque Shion pidió verla.

\- Uhhh y a que vamos al Corazón de Atenas?

\- Iré a hacerme un cambio de look.

Junet la miró asombrada.

\- Tú? Un cambio de look? Por qué? No es tu cumpleaños!

\- No, no lo es, pero quiero aprovechar el vale que me dio Shaina ese día y que expira mañana.

\- Ahhh… y… puedo retocarme mis luces y mi corte? – dijo Junet emocionada

\- No crees que te regane Geist?

Junet se encogió de hombros.

\- Ya que me puede quitar? La ropa interior de abuelita que me dejo?

\- Jajaja está bien. Además no creo que note lo tuyo si te lo recoges unos días – meditó Marín – Pero yo si quiero algo drástico. Quiero sentir que comienzo de cero. Que me recomiendas?

Las chicas siguieron platicando hasta llegar a su destino.

 **Junio 19, 10 am**

 **Oficina de Loki en GHL**

 **Nueva York, USA**

Loki estaba intercambiando impresiones con Momo por teléfono acerca de nuevas bromas de mal gusto que le podía hacer a sus hermanas, sentado en su silla ejecutiva de piel negra y su escritorio de mármol blanco.

\- Y así, es como quedaran súper encantadas, comprendes? – dijo mientras veía sus uñas.

\- Wow! Eres mi ídolo! Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido – decía Momo – Lo voy a hacer, al fin que esto esta híper aburrido desde la mudanza.

\- Tu hermana debió ser muy estúpida si cayó con uno de los chapeados de Athena. – contestó Loki

\- Lo mejor de todo es que se la chamaqueo bien bonito Jajaja – dijo el dios de las bromas – Ella dijo que ya tomó venganza, pero capaz que solo fue a besarle los pies.

\- Te pasas! Lástima que no haya pensado con la cabeza – respondió Loki – De todas tus hermanas es la más buenota.

\- Hey!

\- Qué? Apoco no me la prestarías un rato?

\- No pues si por mi fuera, te la regalo! – dijo Momo – Pero a Hipnos no creo que le haga mucha gracia y a mi mama tampoco.

\- Jajaja de Juan Pestanas me ocuparía yo, solo que por el momento no tengo tiempo.

\- Mucho trabajo?

\- Algo.

La puerta se abrió y una muchacha de unos 18 años, cabello azul planchado hasta debajo de la cintura en traje sastre de minifalda blanco semitransparente con una blusa dorada y tacones altos entró en su oficina sin previo aviso, azotándole la puerta en las narices a la secretaria que había intentado detenerla.

\- Tu que carajos haces aquí? – dijo Loki

\- Estoy buscando a mi hermano – contesto Eris

Loki le miró las piernas y la barrió de arriba abajo.

\- Luego te llamo – dijo antes de colgarle el teléfono a Momo. – A cuál de todos buscas?

Eris lo miró con coquetería y se sentó en la orilla del escritorio cruzando las piernas de forma sexy. Loki no pudo dejar de admirar el cuerpo que había tomado esta vez.

\- Con cual te llevas? – preguntó la chica

Loki sonrió. Ciertamente no era bienvenido en muchos de los hogares del circulo olímpico.

\- Con Hermes… con Dionisio… y con Ares.

Eris se acostó boca abajo en el escritorio, dejando ver las curvas bien pronunciadas de su trasero a propósito.

\- Interesante tus amistades – dijo con voz dulce- Pero busco a Ares.

Loki se recargo en su asiento y jugó con la pluma entre sus dedos.

\- Y a que estúpida cabecita se le ocurrió que estaría aquí? Ten por seguro que Gabriel no lo traga y por tanto no es bienvenido en este edificio. No que no haya venido aun así y que esto le importe un reverendo comino… como a ti por ejemplo.

\- Jajaja que tontito eres – dijo Eris – Ya lo fui a buscar a los lugares esenciales como a la casa de su amante quien quedo bastante encabronada con mi visita desde luego, y a su casa en Irak, a su casa en el Olimpo….

\- Ya lo buscaste bajo las faldas de su mami? – se burló Loki.

Eris se tensó. No lo había buscado ahí porque ella no era bienvenida.

\- Intentaste llamarle? – volvió a preguntar Loki

\- Sí, pero me mandó al buzón.

\- Jajaja es que no tienes su número correcto Jajaja

\- Qué?

\- Te hare el favor de comunicarte con el… si me dices para que lo quieres.

Eris se incorporó.

\- No es de tu incumbencia - dijo parándose y caminando hacia la ventana

Loki hizo lo mismo al mismo tiempo que olía el ambiente.

\- Hueles a coco y a…. aceite de foca… Estuviste en Asgard!

Eris abrió grandes los ojos mientras olio sutilmente su piel y Loki se echó a reír.

\- Jajaja te cachee!

\- Cállate!

\- Qué diablos hacías allá? – pregunto Loki curioso

\- Estaba de vacaciones – respondió Eris – Y a decir verdad la estaba pasando muy bien. Con un frio de la fregada, pero bien.

\- Ya… y nadie te reconoció?

\- Nadie me dijo nada. – dijo Eris sonriendo de nuevo – Fue divertido crear un poco de caos con la gente… principalmente con su sacerdotisa…

\- Con Hilda? Te atreviste?

Eris se encogió de hombros.

\- Sí. Desgraciadamente se embarazó y se me complicó el asunto. – dijo – Y para colmo de males, alguien quemó uno de mis burdeles y tuve que regresar al caribe a poner orden.

\- Hubo muertos?

\- Solo 2 – dijo Eris sin darle importancia – y 1 desaparecido. Pero me costó mucho dinero y quiero que Ares me ayude a joder al que lo hizo.

\- O sea que si sabes quién fue?

\- Tengo más o menos una idea… y si es así, creo que Ares querrá participar en mi… revancha.

\- Por qué?

\- Todo el lugar estaba lleno del apestoso rastro del cosmo de un dorado de Athena. – dijo rechinando los dientes – Ares sabe más al respecto.

\- Tssssssss pues esto va a estar bueno, - dijo Loki tomando su teléfono celular – Pero te advierto que dudo mucho que Ares pueda siquiera considerar tu "necesidad" de venganza.

Eris hizo una cara de sorpresa.

\- Por qué?

\- Porque Athena y Hades han firmado ante Zeus un cese al fuego total, lo que quiere decir que si tu hermano se mete con Athena, Hades puede hacerle el paro y tú sabes que tu Ares respeta mucho a su tío.

\- Carajo! No lo sabía!

\- Jajaja acaso no recibiste la invitación a la boda? – pregunto Loki sabiendo muy bien la respuesta de antemano

\- Boda?

\- Oh preciosa… gustas una botella de agua o de algo más fuerte? Creo que debo de ponerte al tanto de los últimos chismes del olimpo.

Eris se dejó caer en el sillón de piel de la oficina de Loki mientras este la mirada divertido. Iba a ser muy emocionante ver su reacción ante los últimos acontecimientos.

 **Junio 19, 6.30pm**

 **Centro Comercial Corazón de Atenas**

 **Atenas, Grecia**

Ío y Alex se encontraban dentro de una tienda de celulares discutiendo el modelo a comprar. Ya llevaban como media hora discutiendo sin llegar a ningún lado.

\- Que te parece este? – dijo Aleix mostrándole un modelo muy básico

\- Con ese cacahuate no se puede mensajear. Estás loco? – reclamó Ío

\- Bueno… y este? – dijo mostrándole uno de gama alta.

Ío vio el precio.

\- Estás loco? Queremos comunicarnos, no que sirva como anillo de compromiso! – contestó Ío.

\- Eres un marro! – dijo Aleix – Ya quedamos que yo lo iba a pagar, o no?

\- Tan obsesionado te dejo la chica? – pregunto Ío – Pues que tan buena esta o qué?

\- No lo entenderías – dijo Aleix – Ni yo lo entiendo.

\- En cualquier caso, el celular es para Marín no para… como dijiste que se llama?

\- No tengo ni la menor idea – contesto Aleix – Que tal ese iPhone blanco? No es tan caro como el otro que te dije, así ella no se sentirá ofendida, yo no desembolso tanto, tú no te sientes comprometido….

\- Vamos pues.- dijo Ío.

Diez minutos después salieron de la tienda con la bolsa en mano y otras compras que habían aprovechado en comprar ya que estaban por ahí y se entretuvieron frente a una condoneria, donde estaban viendo las últimas novedades.

\- Condones sabor mariguana? No te pases! Y Esas madres con musiquita deben ser un fiasco – dijo Ío señalando los condones dorados.

\- Jajaja no es cierto. Yo ya los probé y… - Aleix se quedó callado. El sabía que funcionaban, los había escuchado. Tocaban la quinta sinfonía de Beethoven, pero no recordaba con quien los había usado.

\- ya me extrañaba que no fueras un pervertido – dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

Ambos voltearon y vieron a una pelirroja y una rubia que recién salían del Salón de Belleza de junto.

\- Marín? – preguntó Ío embobado. La melena siempre alborotada y rojiza de Marín había sido perfectamente planchado y alaciada después de aplicarle un tinte que bajo dos tonos de su cabello natural. Le habían hecho un corte recto sin fleco y le llegaba a los hombros pareciendo una persona totalmente diferente. – Te ves… súper mina!

Marín hizo una coqueta vuelta para que su cabello volara pero Junet no la veía. Miraba hacia Aleix con miedo. Aleix tampoco supo que decir y se quedó callado hasta que jaloneó sutilmente la playera de Ío.

\- Ah sí! Recuerdan a Aleix verdad Marín? – pregunto

\- Claro que si, como olvidarlo… - dijo Marín por primera vez viendo sus ojos de frente – Como estas Aleix?

\- Muy bien gracias. – dijo volteando hacia Junet

\- Junet… Te presento al nuevo Dragón del Mar. Se llama Aleix – dijo Marín

Junet extendió la mano a modo de saludo y Aleix se la beso suavemente. Junet la quitó rápidamente.

\- Te… tenemos que irnos, Marín – dijo Junet tratando de salir de la tentación que tanto intentaba evitar

\- Por qué tanta prisa? – Dijo Ío – Nos dirigíamos a tomar una malteada y…. – al ver que Marín comenzaba a reír, Ío cambio un poco - Proteínica claro, para mantener nuestros músculos fuertes…

\- Si como no… - contestó Marín – Se me hace que la vas a pedir de vainilla con chispas de colores.

\- Hey! Yo soy muy macho y te lo demuestro cuando quieras…

Los dos voltearon a ver a Junet y Aleix que los miraban extrañados.

\- …amorcito – dijo Ío al recordar que se supone que eran novios.

\- Junet… podríamos quedarnos solo media hora más? – pregunto Marín como si ella fuera la menor – Te juro que se me antojo una malteada de menta con chispas de chocolate, ándale si?

\- Está bien, pero solo media hora y nos vamos – dijo bajando la mirada. Le daba vergüenza encontrarse con la mirada de Aleix.

Los cuatro entraron a una fuente de sodas y pidieron sus respectivas malteadas. Aleix guardaba su distancia con Junet al sentir que le tenía miedo. Tal vez la última vez se había precipitado y tenía que llevar las cosas con calma. No podía saber que lo que más miedo le daba a ella es que sus ojos a la luz del día, se parecían mucho a los del Maestro Shaka, alguien por quien sentía un profundo respeto y secreta admiración.

Ío había comenzado a contar chistes seguido de Aleix y los cuatro lo estaban pasando bien cuando una figura masculina alta y vestida de negro que Ío reconoció como Thanatos por las múltiples veces que lo había visto interrumpió la diversión.

\- Junet, tenemos que hablar.


	152. Chapter 152

**Capitulo 150**

 **Junio 20, 8 am**

 **Tercera casa de Géminis**

 **Atenas, Grecia**

Kanon veía de nuevo el enorme mapamundi frente a él. Por más que lo intentaba, no lograba hallar la respuesta a las interrogantes que el mismo se planteaba: Donde estaba Zita?

Sabía que Poseidón había mandado construir un castillo flotante para poder vigilar a todos sus generales marinos, cambiando su locación cada tercer día en una isla de cada océano, pero el ya no estaba dentro de sus filas cuando lo estrenó por lo que no sabía que islas habían sido las elegidas por él. Sammy le había dicho que Zita estaba rodeada por agua y algo de una princesa en un castillo y por eso lo había deducido. El castillo debía estar en islas tan pequeñas, que ella no pudiera escapar debido a su condición, pero había cientos de posibilidades.

Decidió marcarle a Aioros para explicarle esta situación. Le había marcado la tarde anterior pero supuso que debido a que estaban tan cansados habían dormido de corrido.

A Parakalos

K Aioros, habla Kanon

A Kanon! Tienes alguna noticia para nosotros?

K Sí y no.

A Explícame eso.

K Estoy un 75% seguro que Poseidón la tiene

A Donde

K Eso es lo que no se

A No puedes averiguarlo?

K Eso estoy intentando. Como esta Shura?

A Devastado como podrás imaginar.

K Si, puedo imaginarlo. Mira puedo seguir investigando y…

Se escucharon voces que interrumpieron a Kanon.

A Kanon? Habla Alejandro.

K Dime

A No sigas investigando

K Qué? Estás loco? Creí que querías recuperar a tu hija!

A Y lo voy a hacer, pero tu estas en un lugar privilegiado entre sus amistades, y si él llega a enterarse que tu estas ayudándonos, no solo puede ponerse furioso y llegar a lastimar a Zita, sino que también la tomara contra ti y eso no nos conviene.

K Entonces debo hacer como que no se nada?

A Así es. Finge que no tienes ni idea del problema y compórtate normal con él.

K Estas seguro?

A Si

K Está bien. De todos modos yo saldré de viaje pasado mañana precisamente a Columbus. Si escucho algo te voy a textear.

A Sí, pero hazme y hazte un favor. Cómprate otro celular para eso. Ya sea para contactar a Shura o a Mi.

K Por qué?

A Yo sé lo que te digo. De hecho borra todos los mensajes que tengas que sea relacionado a este tema.

K No tengo ninguno

A Bien. Mi padre es astuto y estoy casi seguro de que ya sospecha de ti. Deshazte de toda sospecha y así nos ayudaras más.

K Ok. Y mientras que estás haciendo tú?

A Estoy siguiendo algunas pistas ya.

K Incluyendo su Castillo Flotante?

A Qué?

K Ves? Me necesitan.

A Te necesitamos vivo y en la misma situación privilegiada de hoy. Ahora dime de que Castillo Flotante hablas?

K Mandó a hacerlo y lo terminó cuando yo ya estaba aquí. El escogió 7 islas. Una en cada océano.

A Uno por cada pilar de su palacio

K Sí. Se supone que se queda tres días en una isla y después aparece en otra.

A Pero no sabes cuales son

K No. Deben ser islas con todos los servicios pero sin estar densamente pobladas o con turistas.

A Y supongo que islas pequeñas también.

K Lo suficiente como para que Zita debido a su condición, no pueda escapar

A Diablos!

K Lo sé.

A Ok. Si piensas en alguna que tenga esas características mándame un mensaje por el otro celular está bien.

K De acuerdo. Ahora pásame a Aioros.

A Kanon?

K Aioros. Te estaré mandando un mensaje de texto desde otro celular pronto si?

A Está bien. Escuche toda lo conversación. Cuídate mucho.

K Ustedes también y por favor, si sabes algo, avísame inmediatamente.

A Claro que si amigo.

K Un abrazo a todos.

Kanon colgó y se puso a meditar en las palabras de Alejandro. Si él decía que no siguiera, mejor para él. En ese momento estaba hasta el tope emocional con su próximo reencuentro con Tania. Aun no lograba descifrar cual era la mejor manera de decirle la verdad sin perder aunque fuera su amistad. Le haría caso a Alejandro y dejaría por el momento el problema de Zita, en manos de Shura y Aioros.

 **Junio 21, 8 am**

 **Comedor del Patriarca**

 **Atenas, Grecia**

Shaina atravesó las puertas que daban al comedor con actitud un poco tímida. Había visto y sentido la mirada de todos los guardias cuando entró al santuario una hora antes. Posiblemente más de uno se habría atrevido a hablarle para molestarla o felicitarla por su boda si no fuera porque encendió su cosmo defensivamente. No tenía ganas de aguantar las groserías de nadie. Afortunadamente los dorados se portaron a la altura y nadie le reclamó nada. Todos le dieron pase libre dándole la bienvenida, incluyendo Milo que por alguna razón que desconocía, lo encontró dormido en la banca de afuera de su templo.

Como suponía Shion, Kiki, Sammy y Saori estaban desayunando manteniendo una conversación civilizada mientras degustaban las delicias de los cocineros.

\- Shaina! – Gritó Kiki olvidándose de todo el protocolo para correr a abrazarla.

Shion y Saori también se levantaron extrañados de que ella estuviera lista con su uniforme.

\- Shaina?

\- Te esperábamos por la tarde! – dijo Saori – Bienvenida

\- Gracias. Es que ya los extrañaba – dijo con tono alegre – Sammy? No me vas a saludar. – dijo extendiendo los brazos para recibir su abrazo.

Sammy se bajó de la silla avanzó hacia ella con paso lento y bien estudiado y le hizo una media reverencia a medio metro de ella.

\- Bienvenida Lady Ofiuco.

Shaina se quedó en silencio mientras Sammy regresaba a su lugar en silencio. Sammy la había rechazado? Eso le dolió en el alma. Era porque se había casado con Minos?

Toda la alegría que se había producido al ver de nuevo a su familia se esfumó automáticamente.

Saori lo notó y fue a su encuentro para tomarla de la mano y sentarla a la mesa junto a ella.

\- Anda cuéntame. Como te fue? Como es el departamento que les compraron? – le preguntó curiosa

Shaina intentó contestarle a Saori con el mismo entusiasmo, pero de reojo podía ver a Sammy comiendo en silencio y se distraía con facilidad. Por más que lo intentó no pudo probar más de unos cuadritos de fruta.

Los niños terminaron de desayunar y se excusaron para ir a sus obligaciones.

Fue entonces que Shion comento:

\- No te sientas mal. No es contigo el pleito de Sammy

\- A mí me pareció que sí.

\- Sammy ha estado así desde hace varios días Shaina – dijo Saori suspirando – Shion dice que pudo haber descubierto de algún modo que Apolo es su padre.

\- Como pudo haber sido así? – preguntó Shaina

\- Apolo estuvo en el santuario para conocer a Sammy – contestó Shion – Pasaron muchas cosas y hubieron muchas conversaciones y ella pudo haber escuchado algo. Ella cambio desde entonces.

Shaina bajo la cabeza. Era su culpa. Si ella no hubiera explotado en su boda, Apolo nunca habría sabido lo de Sammy y ella no hubiera cambiado. Pero dos podían jugar el mismo juego. Ella quería ser fría e indiferente? Shaina era experta en eso. Sammy lo hacía como algún tipo de mecanismo de defensa? Le llevaba 16 años de experiencia en eso. Así que tomando aire levantó la barrera que tanto le había costado derribar.

\- Gracias por explicármelo – dijo y cambio el tema – Como están las cosas por acá?

Las miradas que cruzaron Shion y Saori no le gustaron nada.

\- Un poco complicadas, pero nada que no hayamos podido manejar – contestó Shion con Saori asintiendo la cabeza. No querían que se sintiera peor.

\- Y por eso tiene ojeras? – dijo Shaina muy seria viendo que Shion se veía más cansado que de costumbre.

Shion no dijo nada pero Saori los interrumpió.

\- Debo ir a dejar a Seiya y los demás al aeropuerto – dijo - Los dejo para que se pongan al día.

Ambos peli verdes asintieron y Saori salió de la habitación.

\- Creo que debe tomar tiempo libre – dijo Shaina – Ya estoy aquí y le debo muchas tardes libres. Por qué no toma algún tiempo para relajarse? Vaya a Star Hill… o a Columbus!

\- Me estas corriendo?

\- No, solo estaba sugiriendo.

\- Ni se te ocurra ponerte a nivel de Sammy – dijo Shion – Se lo que piensas y ese no es el camino.

\- Y cual si lo es?

\- Paciencia y amor. – dijo Shion

\- Le está pidiendo peras al olmo – dijo Shaina cruzándose de brazos.

\- Si Kanon puede, tu puedes. Y sí. Te voy a tomar la palabra y tomar tres días libres porque necesito tomar fuerzas.

Shaina comenzó a preocuparse.

\- Por qué? Que paso?

\- Todo te lo que necesitas saber esta en tu bitácora. – dijo Shion quitándose su túnica y estirándose ante el asombro de Shaina

\- Los va a comenzar a tomar ahorita ahorita? – gritó Shaina desesperada.

\- Si! Gracias por pensar en mí. – dijo Shion sonriendo – Te veo en tres días!

Shion salió silbando de la habitación dejando a Shaina boquiabierta y con toda la responsabilidad del santuario por los próximos 3 días.

 **Junio 21, 2 pm**

 **Calabozos de Santuario**

 **Atenas, Grecia**

Camus estaba acostado con los ojos cerrados y las manos bajo la nuca. Intentaba no pensar en nada excepto en su viaje a su patria con su amiga para lo que sea que sea que lo necesitara. No había olvidado aun la última visita de Milo con Samira, y solo esperaba que la pobre chica no se hubiera metido en problemas con el cabeza hueca de Milo. Le había dolido lo que le había dicho, pero más le había dolido que había tenido razón. Nadie sabía dónde estaba Fler aparentemente. Él había tratado de rastrear su cosmos y no pudo hacerlo. Y si ella había hecho alguna tontería?

El guardia abrió la reja sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

\- Lady Ophiuco solicita su presencia en su oficina de inmediato – le dijo

\- Shaina? Ya regresó? – preguntó Camus sorprendido

\- Desde la mañana. Trae a todos locos allá arriba – confesó el guardia – Creo que regresó peor de mandona que como se fue.

\- Eso no debe ser nada bueno – dijo Camus encaminándose a su casa. Necesitaba bañarse, un buen almuerzo y una muda de ropa en calidad de urgente.

Se dio el lujo de llegar 2 horas después a la oficina de Shaina. Ella estaba escribiendo algunas cosas en un gran cuaderno cuando entro después de tocar dos veces.

\- Buenas Tardes Lady Ophiuco y bienvenida.

\- No le veo nada de buenas – respondió Shaina tras la máscara – Llegas tarde

\- Lo siento. – dijo – No quería llegar maloliente a su presencia.

\- Sí, claro. – contestó – Que sucedió con Milo?

\- Uhhh?

\- Por qué dice que peleó contigo y Samira lo corrió de su cama? Lo encontré dormido en la banca del pasillo de su casa jugando con Kenny. – dijo Shaina – Hasta cuando voy a tener que mediar entre ustedes? Necesitan que los regrese al Kínder?

\- No

\- Entonces? Me vas a decir que paso?

\- Cosas de amigos.

\- Está bien no me digas. Solo espero que haya valido la pena… - dijo Shaina – Retírate.

\- Disculpe Lady Ophiuco…

\- Si?

\- Esta Shion disponible?

\- No. Se tomara tres días libres. Los necesita.

Camus enarcó las cejas.

\- Desde cuándo?

Shaina dejo de escribir en su cuaderno.

\- Aparentemente desde que tiene que dar parte de sus actos a los caballeros dorados – dijo en tono sarcástico – Para que lo necesitabas?

\- Uhhh… necesitaba pedirle permiso para salir del santuario – dijo Camus

\- Solo?

\- Sí. Necesito atender un asunto personal. No me tomara más d días. – aclaró Camus

Shaina abrió su cuaderno.

\- Deja ver… Mu no ha regresado de con Aldebarán. Kanon pidió permiso para una semana a partir de mañana….

\- Que que?

\- Shaka no ha regresado de su misión… Shura no ha regresado de su misión y por alguna razón que desconozco, Aioros esta con él.

\- No sabía…

\- Afrodita sigue con su castigo… - siguió Shaina – mmm… lo siento. Me quedaría con menos de la mitad de dorados. La respuesta es No.

Camus deliberó un momento. Ella tenía razón pero de algún modo no podía fallarle a Laura y Saga.

\- Y si te traigo una canasta de perfumes originales? – preguntó Camus

\- No

\- Y si te traigo un nuevo vestido Channel?

\- Mmm… no

\- Y si te traigo una caja de profiteroles cubiertos de chocolate?

\- Grrrrr... No!

Camus sonrió por dentro. Esa expresión decía que se estaba acercando. Solo tenía que pensar un poco más. Afortunadamente para él, ella misma le dio la respuesta.

\- Todo lo anterior, más una botella de champaña, tres cajas de chocolates número 5 de La Maison du Chocolat y una cena – dijo Shaina

\- Hecho

\- Pero… si te falta aunque sea una cosa, se me perderá el permiso y ya sabes que Shion se va a molestar muchísimo si te "escapaste" de nuevo.

\- Oye…Eso es chantaje!

\- Tu empezaste. Tómalo o déjalo – dijo Shaina muy seria.

\- Está bien. – dijo Camus – Te traeré todo.

\- Bien. Te mandare tu permiso con el mensajero. – dijo Shaina – Es todo.

Camus hizo una ligera reverencia y salió de ahí. En el pasillo se encontró a Sammy.

\- Hola Sammy. – dijo Camus

\- Buenas tardes Caballero Camus – dijo con la voz más fría posible que había estado practicando esos días.

\- Quiero agradecerte que no me hayas echado de cabeza por el asunto del celular – dijo Camus – te prometo traerte algo rico de mi viaje.

\- Gracias, pero ya no como dulces. Ahora si me lo permite, tengo mi clase con el maestro Dohko – le dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia siguiendo su camino con una calma e indiferencia que Camus reconoció en el mismo.

Camus la vio partir un poco preocupado y a la vez decepcionado. Así es como todos los demás lo veían a el cuándo se comportaba frio con todos? No en balde le decían paletita.

 **Junio 21, 5 pm**

 **Oficina del Sanbocho**

 **Atenas, Grecia**

Shaina revisó por quinceava vez en el día la bitácora que le había escrito Shion. No en balde estaba tan cansado. Acaso no podían haber grandes eventos en el santuario sin desencadenar un caos total? Y todavía le faltaban (en su imaginación) 11 bodas y 12 bautizos.

Tocaron a la puerta y esta se abrió.

\- Puedo pasar? – dijo Kanon

\- Adelante, siéntate.

Kanon obedeció.

\- Me alegra que hayas vuelto – dijo Kanon sinceramente

\- Gracias. A mí también – contesto Shaina

\- En serio? No preferirías… mmm… estar haciendo lo que sea que estuviste haciendo todos estos días? – dijo Kanon con una sonrisa Pícara.

\- Bueno si claro pero… Hey!

\- Jajaja te cache!

A Shaina se le subió el color al rostro pero no iba a dejar que él se diera cuenta.

\- Podrías decirme que pasa con Sammy? – dijo cambiando el tema – Parece ser que durante mi ausencia se volvieron aún más unidos.

Kanon estaba indeciso si decirle o no. Decidió lo primero.

\- Pero si te digo, necesito que no se lo digas a nadie.

\- Ni a Shion?

\- Menos a él. Prométemelo. – dijo en tono serio.

\- Si eso me va a ayudar a entender a Sammy… te lo prometo – dijo Shaina.

Kanon suspiró. Él no iba a estar en muchos días y Sammy necesitaba que alguien más que el supiera lo que estaba pasando.

\- Bueno… te dijo Shion que… Apolo estuvo aquí verdad?

\- Si… algo menciono pero no me dio detalles. – dijo Shaina – Así que dame los que puedas.

\- Pues en realidad todo estuvo bien. No se le dijo a Sammy que relación tenían ellos dos.

\- Ni lo intuyó?

\- No. Y ella estaba muy feliz porque le había mostrado sus dotes de pianista y él le prometió muchos chocolates…

\- Y él no se los trajo. – aseguró Shaina

\- No. Todo lo contrario. Le trajo un costal completo. – dijo Kanon en tono burlón

\- Entonces?

\- Sammy escuchó sin querer…

\- Aja

\- … una conversación entre Athena y Apolo en la que… Apolo aceptó su paternidad pero se negó a reconocer a Sammy públicamente.

\- Que hizo qué? – grito encabronada

\- Shhhhhhhht te estoy diciendo que aquí todos oyen todo. Baja la voz! – reprendió Kanon

\- Y dices que Sammy lo escuchó?

\- Hizo temblar el edificio con su cosmo por lo enojada que se puso. La saque de ahí y cuando me preguntaron les dije que había sido algo más. Obviamente no me creyeron pero tampoco me desmintieron delante de Apolo.

\- Si… sus berrinches suelen ser un poco… intensos – aceptó Shaina

\- Entonces…

\- Sammy parece haber decidido en su cabecita loca, que nadie la quiere. Se siente rechazada. Algo menciona de querer ser tan formal y madura como mmm… como se llama la mayor de las niñas?

\- Kakyuu

\- Si, ella. Se ha propuesto ser seria y "madura" para intentar que alguien la quiera y como buena escorpioncita…

\- Es más terca que una mula

\- Así es.

Shaina cruzo los brazos sobre su escritorio y dejó caer la cabeza en forma desoladora.

\- Y qué hago? – dijo sin levantar la cabeza

\- Has que vuelva a sonreír. Demuéstrale que si la quieren. No permitas que se amargue. – respondió – Conmigo ha respondido 50-50 porque de algún modo siempre le recuerdo que solo tiene 5. Pero me voy una semana y no quisiera que se pusiera peor.

Shaina no contestó.

\- Uhhh… Kanon… habría forma de que… mmm… pudieras retrasar tu viaje tres o cuatro días?

\- No. La verdad no.

\- Por qué?

\- Ya lo he retrasado bastante.

\- Puedo saber a dónde iras? O no me importa?

\- Jajaja Voy a traerme mi Orgullo Marino – dijo feliz – Quiero a mi bebe aquí conmigo.

\- O sea que iras a Columbus?

\- Si…

\- Ahhh… y… vas a ir a ver a Tania?

Kanon se ruborizó un poco lo que encantó a Shaina

\- Si la vas a ir a ver! – lo señaló riendo

\- Es una isla muy pequeña – dijo Kanon volteando la cabeza arrogantemente – Es seguro que me encuentre con uno o dos conocidos.

\- Jajaja si como no. Iras a disculparte con ella y a decirle la verdad?

\- Esa es la intención.

Shaina emocionada corrió a abrazarlo.

\- Hey!

\- Y? Estoy orgullosa de ti y quiero abrazarte.

\- Eres una mujer casada!

\- Y? – dijo Shaina separándose – Cuando soltera no podía, casada tampoco. Nunca se puede ser espontanea en este lugar

\- Jajaja cierto. Quieres que te traiga algo de por allá?

\- Mmm… sorpréndeme.

\- Así será.

Siguieron platicando una hora más de cosas triviales hasta que Kanon bajo a su casa para terminar de empacar y Shaina se quedó pensando en la encrucijada que tenía. A quien más podía regresar para que Camus pudiera irse?

 **Junio 21, 11 am**

 **Hospital Universitario**

 **Rio de Janeiro, Brasil**

Alde cuidaba el sueño de Niv desde la cómoda silla a su lado. Habían hablado con los médicos para ver si podía viajar a final del mes, y después de una exhaustiva evaluación, le habían dado el visto bueno. Él ya se la imaginaba sonriéndole desde su jardín o practicando dominadas juntos en su patio. Le acariciaba su cabeza vendada con amor cuando Mu entro en la habitación.

\- Interrumpo?

\- Para nada Mu

\- Te traje… empanadas y café. – dijo entregándole una charola – Sigue dormida?

\- Si… a poco no se ve como un ángel? – dijo Alde en tono sonador

Mu roló los ojos. Ya Alde era bastante cursi antes de Niv pero enamorado, empalagaba.

\- Acabo de recibir una llamada de Shaina. Me necesita de vuelta en el santuario.

\- Ay no! Y ahora? – dijo Alde – Creí que te quedarías hasta que tuviera que regresar.

\- Yo también, pero mi Jefa me dio una orden y ni modo. Ya sabes que donde manda Sanbocho, no gobierna un lemuriano.

\- Jajaja que poético amigo! – dijo Alde alegremente – Y cuando te vas?

\- Al rato. En cuanto me despida. – dijo Mu - Seria descortés de mi parte no hacerlo.

\- Eso es cierto. Y Mu no es conocido por ser descortés.

\- En efecto.

Niv suspiró y Alde se puso en alerta.

\- Quien está comiendo ricas empanadas y no me da? – dijo con voz adormilada

\- Hola peque.

\- Hola Alde, hola Mu. – dijo estirándose un poco – Que hora es?

\- Pasadas de las 11.

\- Uy! Dormí mucho tiempo. – dijo Niv incorporándose en la cama con ayuda de Alde – Ayúdame a bajar.

\- A dónde vas?

Niv le lanzo una sonrisa.

\- Necesito usar el tocador.

\- Entonces deja que llame a una enfermera.

\- Alde… el baño no se ha movido. Se dónde está desde hace varios días. Solo que la cama está un poco alta. Me ayudas o no?

Alde no dijo nada y la bajo. Sin ningún problema y llevando consigo el poste con la bolsa de medicamentos intravenosos cruzó la habitación y entró en el baño.

Los dos chicos se quedaron callados unos segundos.

\- Como lo hace? – preguntó Mu

\- Como lo hacen todas las mujeres supongo – contestó Alde recibiendo una palmada en la nuca por parte de Mu – Que?

\- No seas bruto! Hablo de saber dónde están las cosas. – dijo Mu en voz baja – Como carambas esquiva las cosas si no puede ver? Como ve que color de labial trae Miss Cary?

\- No me había puesto a pensar en eso.

La puerta del baño se abrió y Niv apareció pero no fue a la cama sino a sentarse en las piernas de Alde para recargar su cabeza en su corazón.

\- Alde… que es el santuario? – pregunto Niv

\- Uhhh….

\- El santuario es el lugar donde vivimos Niv. Es un santuario dedicado a proteger la diosa Athena. – dijo Mu

Niv se quedó en silencio.

\- Y si es un santuario… no creen que mi presencia… podría perturbar la paz de ese lugar?

Ambos amigos se echaron a reír. Niv se acurrucó mas contra Alde.

\- No peque… El santuario y la dios Athena siempre acogen a quien lo necesita – dijo Alde dándole un beso en la frente.

\- Además, vas como la muj… Uhhh novia de Alde y todos te van a dar la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos. – dijo Mu – De hecho… yo tengo que regresar hoy mismo para preparar tu llegada.

Niv volvió a quedarse en silencio y tocaron a la puerta.

\- Disculpe Señor Taurus, pero hay un señor que necesita verlo en el pasillo – dijo la enfermera.

\- Gracias. Enseguida salgo – le dijo a la enfermera y después volteo hacia Niv – No tardo. Voy a ver que quiere.

Niv se bajó renuente de sus brazos y se sentó en la silla donde él estaba. Alde salió de la habitación.

\- Mu… quien es Shion?

\- Shion es mi maestro y el Patriarca del Santuario – dijo Mu – Funge como un padre y un guía para todos nosotros.

\- Ahhh Él estuvo aquí verdad? Antes de que yo despertara?

\- Sí. El entró a verte antes que Alde, por qué?

Niv sonrió.

\- Me cae bien.

Alde vio a un hombre de traje con un portafolio y se acercó a él.

\- Taurus, Aldebarán?

\- A sus ordenes

\- Soy Leo Du Nacimento, ajustador de Seguros Portugal y quien ha llevado el caso del accidente de su camioneta. Tenía entendido que no estaba en el país, pero fue una suerte que hubiera puesto también a la señorita Ferreira como beneficiaria.

\- Mi… camioneta? – dijo asombrado

\- Quería informarle personalmente que los peritos han terminado de hacerle las pruebas pertinentes a la camioneta y el resultado fue una falla en los frenos quienes ocasionaron todo el percance

\- Frenos? – dijo como Zombi

\- Si, resultado de un mantenimiento deficiente por parte de la arrendadora, aunque sus bitácoras dicen otra cosa. – contestó el ajustador – Quería decirle que a la aseguradora se hará cargo de todos los gastos médicos de la señorita Ferreira y además, estoy preparado para darle un cheque por 150 mil dólares de parte de la arrendadora, si acepta la propuesta de no demandarlos.

Alde tomó al hombre de las solapas.

\- Está diciéndome que la camioneta que renté, fue el causante de que mi Niv esté sufriendo? – dijo con voz estentórea.

\- Cálmese! Creí que ya lo habían puesto al tanto! – dijo el ajustador intentando calmar las aguas - Necesito que firme unos documentos y…

\- Alde! Suéltalo! – ordenó Mu, quien había escuchado los gritos de Alde y había salido al pasillo

El caballero dorado de tauro hizo lo que Mu le dijo. El ajustador dio dos pasos atrás y se arregló el saco.

\- Tomare eso como que lo está pensando debido a que… aparentemente usted no sabía nada. – dijo- Estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de reacciones.

\- Lárguese – dijo Alde entre dientes y con una mirada que logró que el ajustador saliera corriendo.

Mu se lo llevó mas allá de la habitación de Niv.

\- Y a ti que te pasa? Estás loco? – le preguntó

Alde se pasó las manos por la cabeza en señal de desesperación y desasosiego.

\- El accidente… no era para Niv, era para mí. Yo debí estar manejando la camioneta cuando el accidente. Yo era el que debí estar herido, no ella. Es mi culpa. – dijo a Mu

\- Amigo… los accidentes pasan en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar. Por eso son accidentes. – dijo Mu poniéndole una mano en el hombro – Lo importante es que saldrá de esta, te la llevaras a casa y serán felices por siempre.

\- No. No puedo llevármela basada en una mentira. – dijo Alde dando la vuelta hacia la habitación de Niv – Necesito hablar con ella a solas. Así que No entres por favor hasta que te diga.

\- Pero…

\- NO- ENTRES ¡!– dijo Alde cerrando la puerta con seguro.

Niv estaba en la silla acurrucada y levantó la cabeza cuando lo escucho entrar.

\- Alde?

\- Niv… necesito hablar seriamente contigo y entenderé si después de escucharme cambias de opinión respecto a nosotros.

Niv asintió la cabeza muy seria. Alde le contó absolutamente todo. Desde su llegada a Brasil, su misión… todo lo ocurrido con Mesis y su sospecha de que los frenos habían sido arreglados por Mesis o alguno de sus secuaces. Alde terminó de hablar casi una hora después. Niv no interrumpió a Alde ni una sola vez. Lo dejó hablar y hablar. La única forma en la que Alde sabía que ella estaba aún despierta y escuchando era la manera en la que ella movía las manos, a veces tronándose los dedos, otras veces cerrando el puño.

\- Por favor dime algo. – suplicó Alde – Te juro que entenderé que me odies.

Niv se quedó un momento más en silencio, poniendo de nervios a Alde.

\- No debí… nunca debí… más bien… es mi culpa – dijo Niv suavemente – Supongo que nunca me puse a pensar que aspirar a que me quisiera el chico más guapo del mundo fuera malo para mi salud.

\- Qué?

Niv sonrió

\- Que me alegro mucho que donde vives no haya muchas lagartonas como Mesis o estaría yo en grandes problemas.

Alde abrió grandes los ojos y se arrodillo frente a ella.

\- Entonces… entonces no… cambiaste de opinión?

\- Querías que cambiara de opinión?

\- Claro que no!

\- Alde… si una "diosa loca" no pudo separarme de ti… eso quiere decir algo, no crees? Además no quiero decepcionar a Shion. Ya me dio la bienvenida a la familia.

\- Cuando?

\- Antes de que entrara. Me dijo que todo estaría bien. Y por alguna razón… le creo.

Alde no pudo aguantarse más y tuvo que besarla. Mu tenía razón. Ellos dos harían posible el ser felices para siempre.

 **Junio 21, 7 pm**

 **Recinto de Saints Femeninos**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia**

Las cinco maestras comenzaron a levantar las mesas y arreglar el comedor, pasándole a Junet todos los trastes sucios para que los lavara.

\- Esta vez el pollo primavera te quedo muy rico Junet – dijo Yulij alegremente – Hubiera comido doble de no ser porque ya no me cabía

\- Es cierto – Dijo Marín – Creo que te quedo perfecto. Has estado estudiando nuevas recetas?

\- Un poco – contesto Junet sin muchas ganas.

\- Y ahora a ti que te pasa? – preguntó Geist – Has estado un poco extraña últimamente.

\- Solo estoy un poco cansada – dijo Junet – Después de todo, he tenido que cocinar dos de las tres comidas más mi trabajo regular.

Geist se cruzó de brazos.

\- Y hasta te fue bien.- dijo- Pero ahora que llegue Shaina le diré que te regrese el celular. Creo que ya aprendiste la lección.

Junet hizo un intento de sonrisa.

\- No gracias. Quédatelo, regálalo, véndelo… has lo que quieras con él. No lo necesito – dijo

Marín volteo a verla cruzando la mirada con la rubia. Junet con la mirada le rogó no decir nada y Marín entendió.

\- Creo que entonces le diré a Shaina que haga lo que deba hacer con él. – dijo Geist – Alguien sabe cuándo va a regresar?

\- Vamos Geist! Ni siquiera nos dijo que se iba a casar… como quieres que sepamos cuando va a regresar – dijo Marín – Pero yo digo que aunque como nuestro Sanbocho merece nuestro respeto, como Saint Femenina necesita pamba china.

\- Jajaja Si! Yo apoyo la moción! – dijo Mayura – Y que sirva de lección para todas. Nadie hace planes tan importantes sin avisarnos a las demás estamos?

\- Estamos! – dijeron las otras cuatro.

Las cuatro ya habían terminado de recoger y Junet seguía lavando los trastes. Lo estaba haciendo deliberadamente más lento.

\- Junet no tiene para cuando acabar y nosotras debemos seguir arreglando la cabaña para la nueva maestra. – dijo Geist

\- Que emoción! Quien será? – pregunto Yulij – Bueno, no es como que conozca a muchas Saints

\- Ojala y sea Katya – dijo Mayura

\- Shion no me dijo. Solo que su llegada estaría lista para la próxima semana y deberíamos de tener listo su alojamiento. – dijo Geist – En cuyo caso será bienvenida.

\- Y vamos a tener que mandar a hacerle una máscara porque si es ella no está acostumbrada a usarlas. – dijo Mayura.

\- Bueno, pues hay que aprovechar la poca luz que hay para seguir arreglando la cabaña. – dijo Marín – Junet nos alcanzas allá?

\- Seguro. – dijo – Ya casi termino.

Las cuatro maestras salieron aun comadreando y haciendo un intercambio de opiniones de las posibles maestras mientras Junet se quedó lavando trastes. En cuanto se cerró la puerta detrás de ella, se dejó caer de rodillas rogando a todos los dioses que la Thanatos no cumpliera su amenaza.

 _Flashback_

Los cuatro voltearon sorprendidos a ver quién interrumpía su velada y tanto Ío como Marín se quedaron estupefactos. Thanatos? Dios de la Muerte y agregado cultural de la corte de Hades quería hablar con Junet? Desgraciadamente Aleix sintió una instantánea animosidad hacia el extraño visitante.

\- Por qué te atreves a hablarle así? Quien te crees que eres? – dijo levantándose

Thanatos volteó sorprendido. De verdad se le estaba enfrentando ese idiota de ojos azules?

Junet se paró como resorte. No necesitaba un pleito en público.

\- Gracias Aleix… - dijo intentando dejar de temblar – Pero… no tengo nada que hablar con esta persona. Verdad? – dijo volteando a ver al Dios peli plata.

\- No. Si tenemos muchas cosas que aclarar y lo vamos a hacer ahora – repitió Thanatos tomándola de la muñeca.

Aleix no podía permitir eso, por lo que empujo el hombro libre de Thanatos haciendo que automáticamente soltara a Junet.

\- Tu quien carajos eres? – preguntó Thanatos – Y cómo te atreves a tocarme, maldito humano impuro.

\- Ash… no me digas que eres otro de esos dioses caprichosos que solo quieren jodernos? – provocó Aleix con una sonrisa

Ío se levantó.

\- Aleix, él es Thanatos, dios de la muerte y uno de los dioses que resguardan los elíseos. No puedes ni debes meterte con el - Le susurró Ío - Mejor vámonos.

\- Me iré cuando se vaya el – dijo Aleix sin dejar de mirar a Thanatos a los ojos.

Marín también se levantó.

\- Creo que este no es el lugar para discutir esto – dijo

\- Junet… te lo estoy pidiendo por las buenas – dijo Thanatos con un tono de advertencia que no pasó desapercibido por los demás.

\- Ella no se ira contigo. – dijo Aleix

\- Estas acabando con mi paciencia – reclamó Thanatos

\- Pues tienes una paciencia muy corta – dijo Aleix volviendo a empujarlo del hombro – Yo conocí a un dios de la muerte. Yum Cimil. Bastante buena onda en comparación de ti. Nos divertimos mucho en sus tierras.

Con eso obtuvo toda su atención y Thanatos se volvió hacia Aleix, mientras Marín sujetaba a Junet para que no fuera a hacer alguna estupidez.

\- Yo a ti te conozco… - dijo Thanatos acercándose demasiado a Aleix

\- Posiblemente – dijo Aleix sonriendo provocadoramente – Soy inolvidable. No así… tu.

Thanatos encendió su cosmos y volvió a mirar a Junet.

\- Ultima vez que lo pido por las buenas Junet, o tus amiguitos aquí pagaran las consecuencias de mi mal humor.

Junet lo que menos quería era meter a nadie en problemas, por lo que se levantó y se soltó de Marín.

\- No te sientas obligada a ir con él. Él no puede hacerte nada ni a ti, ni a Marín – retó Aleix viendo a Thanatos con furia en la mirada.

\- Yo puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana – dijo Thanatos perdiendo la compostura

\- No, no es cierto! – dijo Aleix – Gracias a la boda entre Shaina de Ofiuco y Minos de Grifo, hay un alto total entre las hostilidades entre Hades y Athena. Tu eres parte del sequito de Hades por lo que tienes prohibido siquiera tocarles un pelo a menos que quiera que Hera te use de papel higiénico.

Thanatos estaba atónito pero aun así no se iba a dejar de un miserable humano.

\- Cierto, pero yo no quiero hacerles daño a ellas… - dijo Thanatos – Pero Poseidón no entró en el trato verdad?

Ío dio un paso atrás. No se atrevería verdad?

Thanatos comenzó a crear una esfera de energía para acabar con Aleix, quien no movió un solo musculo. Ese dios no lo iba a amedrentar.

Junet había estudiado bastante para saber lo que esa esfera significaba y se puso en el camino entre los dos.

\- Basta Than! Hablaremos – dijo Extendiendo los brazos para proteger a Aleix – Déjalos en paz, solo están jugando, verdad chicos?

Ío asintió con la cabeza pero Aleix seguía sin moverse.

\- Está bien – dijo Thanatos – Vamos a otro lugar.

Junet le lanzó una mirada de súplica a Aleix quien comenzó a bajar la guardia en respuesta. Junet le murmuró algo a Marín, quien estaba tan sorprendida de lo que estaba pasando que solo asintió con la cabeza y miró por última vez a Aleix para tomarse del brazo que Thanatos le ofrecía.

Salieron de la fuente de sodas y Aleix se fue detrás de ellos. Ni Ío ni Marín pudieron detenerlo y solo pudieron correr detrás después de pagar la cuenta, pero en determinado momento lo perdieron de vista.

Thanatos no la llevo muy lejos sino a una cafetería mucho más callada y con menos personas. Le abrió la silla caballerosamente y se sentó frente a ella.

\- Te ves muy linda hoy – dijo Than – Acabas de salir del Salón de Belleza verdad?

\- Si, fui a hacerme un retoque. – dijo Junet

\- Por qué no has contestado mis llamadas?

\- Perdí el celular – dijo Junet – Lo siento.

\- No te preocupes. Te comprare otro.

\- No...

\- No?

\- No. – dijo Junet firmemente – Tu y yo, ya no podemos comunicarnos ni vernos ni nada. Fue un error desde el principio y ahora lo veo claramente.

Thanatos se recargó en su asiento y la vio seriamente. En verdad esa chiquilla lo estaba rechazando?

\- Puedes decirme por qué?

Junet pasó saliva. Él podía matarla con solo desearlo.

\- No creo en las relaciones que han sido basadas en mentiras. – dijo

\- No te he mentido. Me gustas mucho – dijo Than

\- Pero no me dijiste quien eras! – reclamo Junet – De haberlo sabido…

\- De haberlo sabido que?

\- Yo… yo nunca hubiera…

\- Nunca hubieras dejado que te besara? Jajaja tontita… en eso no tienes una opción. Podría hacerlo ahora y tú no podrías detenerme.

Junet respiró hondo. Posiblemente era verdad pero no se lo iba a dejar saber.

\- Si eso es todo lo que querías decirme… quiero regresar con mis amigos – dijo

Thanatos la miró fijamente.

\- No… no es por eso que quieres deshacerte de mí… - declaró el dios – Es por el chico de los ojos azules… te gusta!

\- No es cierto! Esta es la segunda vez que lo veo!

\- Mentirosa. Pero te diré algo. Nadie, nadie! Me rechaza a mí y menos por preferir a otro ser inferior, me oyes – dijo entre dientes y con voz calma – Lo dije hace unos minutos y lo repetiré ahora. A ustedes no puedo tocarlas por ahora sin meterme en problemas, pero ellos están fuera de ese maldito pacto. Y si yo me entero, o te veo con el Dragón del Mar de nuevo, el morirá, me escuchaste bien? Porque solo lo diré una sola vez. Si no es conmigo, no es con nadie.

Junet vio de reojo a Aleix en la puerta de la cafetería y se levantó.

\- Adiós Thanatos. No volveré a verte. – dijo Junet – Y si insistes, tendré que avisarle a Shaina. Sé que ahora tiene muy buena relación con Hades.

Thanatos no se movió de su lugar mientras veía a Junet alejarse unos pasos.

\- Te lo cumplo Junet. Se muere! Jajaja

Junet se reunió con Aleix y los demás que iban llegando y se alejaron del lugar. Aleix e Ío fueron a dejarlas hasta la misma puerta del santuario por precaución, pero Junet no volvió a dirigirle ni una palabra o mirada a Aleix.

 _Fin del Flashback_

Junet comenzó a llorar en silencio. Ella no quería que le pasara nada a nadie por su culpa. Ahora más que nunca tenía que controlarse. Le haría caso a Shion, conseguiría un hobby y aprendería a meditar. Saldría lo menos posible del santuario para no encontrárselo y si aun así no podía con el problema, tendría que pedir ayuda.

Marín entró y la vio en el piso y corrió a abrazarla. Ella sabía lo estresada que estaba por la última salida y la comprendía perfectamente.


	153. Chapter 153

**Capítulo 151**

 **Junio 21, 11pm**

 **Recamara del Sanbocho**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia**

Shaina dejo de dar vueltas en su cama porque no podía dormir. Todo lo que había leído en la bitácora más lo que sabía que Shion y Saori se guardaban solo para ella, que Sammy fuera indiferente con ella y que extrañara la presencia de Minos a pesar de haberle llamado como cada noche, le había quitado el sueño. Como carajos aguantaba todo eso Shion?

Se levantó y prendió la luz, salió de la cama y se puso ropa de calle. Fue a darse la vuelta a ver si Sammy seguía dormida y salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido poniéndose su máscara en el proceso. Decidió salir a caminar hasta que estuviera lo suficientemente cansada para poder dormir un rato.

Bajó las doce casas sin problema y sin ninguna interrupción de parte de los dorados. Los guardias se cuadraban cuando pasaba junto a ella y tranquilamente llegó al recinto. Le extrañó que no hubiera nadie de guardia, pero vio que el salón común tenia las luces encendidas y juraría que escuchaba música.

Con una sonrisa se dirigió hacia allá. Ellas la distraerían lo suficiente para poder dormir. Se asomó por la ventana y vio que las cinco chicas estaban vestidas con monos de pintor y descansaban en el suelo después de estar pintando la cabaña para la nueva maestra. Un pequeño reproductor de música con unas bocinas pequeñas, propiedad de Yulij, se encontraba encendido y las cinco estaban cantando.

\- Ahhh que bonito! – dijo abriendo la puerta de un solo golpe.

Las cinco se levantaron como resorte.

\- Shaina! – Gritaron las cinco corriendo para abrazarla. Con tanta fuerza como para tirarla al piso y agarrarla a zapes hasta que Mayura dijo Basta!

\- Qué diablos les pasa a ustedes locas? – dijo mientras trataba de incorporarse – Yulij tienes la mano muy pesada.

\- Jijiji ups

Mayura la ayudó a levantarse.

\- Ese era tu castigo por no decirnos que te ibas a casar. – dijo – Todas estuvimos de acuerdo en que te lo merecías.

\- Si! – gritaron las cuatro.

Shaina les sonrió.

\- Perdón! Es que ya sé que algunas son medio comunicativas y podían arruinarlo todo.

\- Acaso quieres otra lluvia de golpes? – dijo Geist

\- No gracias. Solo venía a ver como estaban y que estaban haciendo. – dijo Shaina

Junet la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta el sillón.

\- Ven, siéntate y cuéntanos…

\- Contarles qué? – preguntó Shaina

\- Todo! – dijo Marín

 **Mientras tanto en el inframundo…**

Minos vio su reloj. Eran las once de la noche. Su turno lo había terminado horas antes y ya había conversado con Shaina, quien se sentía igual que el: incompleto. Se revolvía entre sus sabanas de seda negra sin poder dormir. Tan rápido se había acostumbrado a dormir acurrucado en los brazos de Shaina? No que hubieran dormido mucho durante esa semana. Poner a dos Aries en una misma cama, era casi seguro que si no fuera porque tenían otras necesidades básicas, no hubieran parado de disfrutarse mutuamente. Él era insaciable, y Shaina también.

La puerta de Ptolomea se abrió de repente con tal escándalo, que Minos se incorporó en su cama. Quien carajos osaba entrar así en su casa y a esa hora?

\- Minooooooooooooooos ¡! Levántate! – gritó Aiacos abriendo la puerta de su recamara igual que la de la casa.

\- Aiacos! Que chingados haces aquí tan tarde? Estas borracho o qué?

\- No! Queríamos que nos dieras tooooodos los sucios, pegajosos y ricos detalles de tu luna de miel – dijo esquivando las almohadas que le arrojaba Minos para que se fuera

\- Queríamos?

Aiacos le mostró su celular donde Radamanthys estaba en video llamada.

\- Dejen dormir!

\- No! A dormir otro día! – dijo Aiacos subiéndose a la cama haciendo que Minos lo jalara de los pies para que cayera sobre el colchón.

\- Si! Me debes mil euros en multas cabron! Así que queremos todos los detalles para que valga la pena el gasto. – dijo Rada

\- Jajaja creí que era mi regalo de bodas! – dijo Minos saliendo de la cama

\- Ahhh esa es otra que me las vas a pagar cuando baje – dijo Rada – Porque chingados Aiacos sabía lo de tu boda y yo no? Ya escogiste a tu favorito? Dime!

\- Ya princeso. Comete un snickers porque te pones peor de divo que Lucia Méndez Jajaja – contesto Minos

Rada soltó una sarta de groserías que con el pesado acento inglés no se le entendió mucho.

\- A ver pues… que quieren saber? – dijo Minos con una sonrisa pícara.

( inserten música de Summer Nights mientras leen lo que sigue )

MINOS:  
La semana se terminó

SHAINA:  
La semana que pronto paso

MINOS:  
Ella estaba loca por mí

SHAINA:  
El me rogaba y no resistí

MINOS-SHAINA:  
El amor que en el día empezó por la noche pasión se volvió.

TODOS:  
Bueno, bueno, bueno, uh

CHICOS:  
Cuéntanos, cuéntanos

AIACOS:  
Si la pudiste acabar

TODOS:  
Cuéntanos, cuéntanos

JUNET:  
Si lo ensenaste a besar.

MINOS:  
Al jacuzzi me la lleve

SHAINA:  
y estuvimos hasta las diez

MINOS:  
y tomamos mucha cerveza

SHAINA:  
y me invitó chocolate con fresa.

MINOS-SHAINA:  
El amor que en el día empezó por la noche pasión se volvió.

TODOS:  
Bueno, bueno, bueno, uh

Niñas:  
Cuéntanos, cuéntanos

MARIN:  
Si se portaba bien

Niños:  
Cuéntanos, cuéntanos

RADA:  
Si salvaje ella fue.

MINOS:  
De placer casi murió,

SHAINA:  
Por presumir de la cama calló

MINOS:  
Y a besos la resucité

SHAINA:  
Sus pompitas yo le sobé.

MINOS-SHAINA:  
El amor que en el día empezó por la noche pasión se volvió.

TODOS:  
uo, uo, uo, uh

Niños:  
Cuéntanos, cuéntanos

RADA:  
Si se te resistió

Niñas:  
Cuéntanos, cuéntanos

MAYURA:  
Que tanto él te rogó.

SHAINA:  
Con mucho miedo él me tomó

MINOS:  
Y sin dudarlo ella empezó

SHAINA:  
Entonces dijo que me quería

MINOS:  
Ella sabía muy bien lo que hacía.

MINOS-SHAINA:  
El amor que en el día empezó por la noche pasión se volvió.

TODOS:  
Uo, uo, uo, uh

Niñas:  
Cuéntanos, cuéntanos

GEIST:  
Si estar con él, te gustó

AIACOS:  
Cuéntanos si de verdad te encantó!.

SHAINA:  
Esta mañana todo acabo

MINOS:  
Nos separamos. No nos gustó

SHAINA:  
Yo no sé si me extrañará

MINOS:  
Me pregunto cómo estará.

MINOS-SHAINA:  
La luna de miel se terminó pero uh que noches de amor.

 **En el santuario:**

\- Ya no seas sangrona y danos los sucios y cochambrosos detalles – dijo Marín – Ya nos vas a hacer tías?

\- No! Claro que no! – dijo Shaina ruborizándose y tratando de correr a la puerta – Mejor me voy a mi cama!

Las cinco se pusieron en la puerta tapando la salida.

\- De aquí no sales hasta que nos digas todo – dijo Geist – y cuando decimos todo es t-o-d-o.

 **En el inframundo:**

\- No seas joto! – dijo Rada – Musicales para el mariquita de Aiacos, no para mí!

\- Cálmate machito – dijo Aiacos – Lo dice el que vive con una vieja sin poder tocarla

\- Hey! A Pandorita no la metas.

\- Jajaja Pandorita? Ya no es señorita Pandora? – se burló Minos – Que te oiga y agarra un cuchillo y te lo hace cachitos y te lo da a desayunar con huevos revueltos

\- Cállate y mejor cuenta todo con lujo de detalles – dijo Rada – Que tan bueno estuvo?

Minos suspiró. Como explicarle a sus amigos que fue mucho mejor de lo que él esperaba?

 **Junio 21, 8pm**

 **Casa de los Ángelus**

 **NY, USA**

Sam llegó del trabajo tarde. Le había avisado a Gabriel que no llegaría a tiempo para la cena, pero llevaría un postre para compensarlos. En la casa de los Ángelus, la cena era muy importante para ponerse al día e intentaban no saltárselo.

\- Ya llegue! – dijo mientras dejaba su portafolio en la entrada como cada día y llevaba una cajita rosa con un pastel de queso en la otra mano.

Nadie le contestó, pero intuyó que los encontraría viendo la televisión y efectivamente, mientras Gabriel veía el noticiero, Liz estaba acurrucada en su manta favorita durmiendo profundamente.

Sam fue a abrazar y besar a Gabriel.

\- Hola amor. Perdón por llegar tarde. – dijo

\- No te preocupes. Solo le di de cenar a Lizzy pero yo decidí esperarte. – dijo levantándose – En un momento nos caliento la cena.

\- La tratas como si tuviera 5 años – reclamó Sam haciendo que Gabriel encogiera los hombros. No era la primera vez que se lo decía.

Gabriel se tomó la molestia de poner los platos en el horno por unos minutos mientras Sam iba a asearse. El teléfono sonó y dejó que Sam contestara pues le quedaba más cerca.

\- Liz! Es para ti! – dijo Sam moviéndola ligeramente para que despertara.

\- Quién es?

\- Mr. Béla Károlyi

Liz se levantó a regañadientes y contestó el teléfono. No duró más de diez segundos antes de colgar y volver a su posición original en el sillón.

A Gabriel se le hizo bastante extraño que no durara mucho en el teléfono así que mientras su cena llegaba a la temperatura adecuada fue a hablar con su hija.

\- Lizzy?

\- Mmm?

\- Que quería el señor Károlyi? – le preguntó Gabriel. Regularmente cuando su entrenador de gimnasia le llamaba, Liz se ponía súper emocionada.

\- Una de las del equipo nacional se lastimó y no puede competir en el Challenge Cup del próximo fin de semana – dijo Liz cerrando los ojos preparándose para dormir.

\- Y?

\- Mmm..,?

\- Lizzy!

\- Qué?

\- Para que te llamó Károlyi! – volvió a preguntar Gabriel.

\- Ahhh… para que la supliera – dijo acomodándose

\- Y que le dijiste?

\- Que no.

Gabriel estaba impactado. Desde cuando su hija rechazaba ese tipo de invitaciones? La lizzy que conocía ya estaría saltando de felicidad y empacando.

\- Por qué lo rechazaste? – le pregunto mientras veía que Sam se unía a la conversación.

\- Porque estoy castigada, recuerdas? – dijo en tono insolente – No puedo dejar la casa ahora que ya terminé la escuela.

\- Pero que caraj…. – exclamó Gabriel pero Sam lo interrumpió.

\- Ven amor. Vamos a cenar – dijo jalándolo hacia la cocina

Gabriel hizo todo lo posible por no estallar en ese momento y le hizo caso a Sam. Esta sacó la comida del horno y lo sirvió.

\- Esta imposible Sam!

\- En parte ella tiene razón y lo sabes – dijo Sam degustando su cena – No la has dejado salir desde que vino tu hermano, te pidió permiso para trabajar y se lo negaste, tu hermano le compró un auto y se lo quitaste. Como esperas que reaccione?

\- Todo es por su bien – murmuró Gabriel entre dientes.

\- Ya hablamos de esto. – reclamó Sam – No la puedes detener en el tiempo por tres años. Ella tiene que vivir su vida.

\- Vida que no tendrá si la agarra Lucifer. – contestó Gabriel

\- No la hubieras dejado saltarse años de escuela entonces – reprendió Sam – La estoy viendo apagarse poco a poco. Ya no entrena ni gimnasia ni arquería. Ya no se ve con sus amigas. Ya ni siquiera sale de esos horrorosos pants de algodón. De su cama al sillón y viceversa. Eso es lo que quieres? Que se vuelva una más del montón?

\- No.

\- Entonces levántale el castigo y déjala divertirse un rato!

\- Si le suelto la rienda, será difícil volverla a controlar – dijo Gabriel

\- Bueno, levántaselo sin que se dé cuenta! – dijo Sam – Oblígala a ir a ese torneo y levantar ese trasero del sillón!

Gabriel no contestó de inmediato. Estaba analizando con cuidado sus opciones.

\- Si le hablaron para formar parte del equipo nacional aunque sea de manera temporal no deja de ser un honor, no crees? Dale un voto de confianza y deja que vaya. Te ha demostrado ser una niña responsable y obediente.

\- Si, lo sé, pero…

\- Anda vamos. Además… unos días solitos no nos hará daño, no crees? – le Sam dijo coquetamente.

Gabriel le sonrió y le tomó la mano.

\- Está bien. Te prometo que terminando de cenar le diré que quiero que vaya.

Sam lo abrazó y le dio un beso.

\- Pero que conste que vas a tener que recompensarme por esto cuando estemos solitos. – le dijo Gabriel.

Sam asintió y terminaron de cenar tranquilos. Ya después le diría a Lizzy que le llamara a su entrenador para decirle que iría.

 **Junio 22, 8am**

 **Entrada al Santuario**

 **Rodorio, Grecia**

Kanon esperaba con ansiedad el taxi que lo llevaría al aeropuerto. No había podido dormir de la emoción de poder traerse finalmente a su Orgullo Marino y presumírselo a todos los malditos snobs del club al que Minos y Shaina le habían conseguido la membresía. Había ido días atrás a darse una vuelta por el espacio que le tocó y desde entonces no había podido quitar de su cabeza la felicidad que le traería esto. Iba a tener que pensar muy bien que regalo de boda le daría a esos dos.

Su taxi llegó a tiempo y ya tenía un pie arriba cuando escuchó que alguien le gritaba:

\- Kanoooooooon!

Kanon volteó la cabeza y vio a Camus corriendo hacia el con su mochila al hombro. Camus llego jadeando hasta donde estaba Kanon.

\- Buenos días – le dijo – Puedo compartir taxi? Olvide pedir uno

Por toda respuesta Kanon se movió al siguiente asiento y Camus se sentó también y el taxi arrancó.

\- A dónde vas? – Preguntó Kanon

\- Al aeropuerto – dijo Camus – Voy a ir a ver a Laura.

Kanon roló los ojos. No solo tenía que escuchar el nombre de su hermano sino también de Camus. Dio las instrucciones al taxista y se recostó en su asiento cerrando los ojos.

\- Más les vale que mi casa este intacta cuando llegue – dijo Kanon para sí mismo pero en Camus lo escuchó.

\- Yo estoy seguro de que sí. Que podrían haber hecho esos dos que pudiera causar daños en tu casa…?

Kanon lo miro con una cara que prácticamente le preguntaba si era estúpido o que. Camus al principio no entendió lo que intentaba decirle y cuando lo hizo decidió desviar su mirada.

\- Por qué no les das una oportunidad – dijo Camus – Veras que Laura es buena para Saga

\- Saga ya está grande y puede cuidarse solo – dijo Kanon – Si ella lo hace feliz, bien. Si no, también. Ya se lo dije a él. Voy a tener que dejarlo solo.

\- Sabes bien que no puedes. – respondió Camus – Los lazos que los unen a ustedes dos son más fuertes que los de los hermanos gemelos normales.

\- No me importa. – dijo Kanon alzando la voz – Debo intentar hacerlo.

\- Tanto lo odias? – pregunto Camus suavemente

\- No es eso

\- Entonces?

Kanon hizo una mueca. Con el que menos quería tener esa conversación era con Camus.

El sonido de su teléfono sonando lo salvó de contestar.

K Parakalos?

P Dónde estás?

K Julián?

P El mismo. Dónde estás?

K Donde quieres que este? En Grecia.

P En qué parte?

K En un taxi

P No seas idiota. En qué parte de Grecia estas?

K Voy camino al Aeropuerto de Atenas. Que traes? Actúas más loco de lo normal.

P Para que vas al aeropuerto?

K Te dije que iba a Columbus pero no me pelaste.

P No te puse atención.

K Ah pues voy a Columbus para arreglar cuentas contigo como te dije.

P Entonces no te molestara que pase por ti y nos vayamos juntos verdad?

K Si me vas a ahorrar lo que me gastaría en el vuelo, no me molesta en absoluto. Pero creí que estabas en Japón.

P Estaba. Ahora estoy a solo una hora de vuelo de Atenas. Espérame en el hangar de siempre.

K De acuerdo.

P Ah y compórtate porque ahí te vas a encontrar a Aleix. Así aprovecho que dijiste que lo entrenarías mientras estuvieras en Columbus.

K Grrrrr. Ok.

P Cuidadito y no estés ahí cuando yo llegue.

K Uuuuy ya comenzaron las amenazas jajajaja… si no estoy, es porque me estoy cogiendo a una de las azafatas en el baño.

P Jajajaja como no te creo capaz. Ahí te veo entonces en una hora.

K Ok.

Kanon colgó el teléfono y se dio cuenta que Camus lo veía con esa mirada que siempre le daba cuando estaban solos.

\- Ahora que hice? – pregunto Kanon fastidiado.

\- De nuevo vas a divertirte con tus antiguos compañeros – dijo Camus – Porque no me sorprende?.

\- De la misma manera que no me sorprende que hayas manipulado a Shaina para que te diera permiso de salir cuando apenas ayer estabas castigado. – dijo Kanon – Aquí nadie cambia. No hay razón para ello.

\- Yo no manipule a nadie – se defendió Camus

\- Si, seguro. Menos mal que le dije que no cambiaría mis planes solo por darle gusto pero me alegro que salgas a divertirte. Te hace falta para quitarte la cara de amarguetas.

\- Tu no iras a eso?

\- No. Ten por seguro que no.

\- Aja.

El taxi llego al aeropuerto y Camus pago su parte y Kanon la suya. Se despidieron al llegar ahí, pues Kanon tenía que ir a los hangares privados y Camus al mostrador de Air France.

Kanon se detuvo en una de las tiendas de aeropuerto y compró un celular prepago desapareciendo en un contenedor de basura cualquier evidencia de él, y sin prenderlo aún, lo metió entre su ropa interior en su mochila de lona.

No fue directo a donde Julián le había indicado sino a la sala de azafatas donde fue bien recibido por algunas de sus amigas. Casi una hora después, se echó a correr al Hangar. Al llegar a la sala de espera VIP, Aleix ya estaba ahí, utilizando los mullidos asientos como cama con sus ojos cubiertos con sus lentes obscuros, su gorra de beisbol y su mochila de almohada.

Kanon no pudo evitar molestarlo y pateó tan fuerte los asientos que hizo que Aleix cayera al suelo.

\- Y ahora a ti que te pasa? – gritó Aleix

\- Yo? – dijo Kanon poniendo una cara inocente – Yo voy llegando.

Aleix se sintió desconcertado. Entonces estaría soñando y por eso se cayó?

Kanon le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

\- Creí que Julián me había ganado pero veo que llegara tarde. – dijo

\- No. El avión ya llegó y Julián está dando instrucciones – contestó Aleix – Dijo que tú le habías dicho que te irías con una azafata o no sé qué y que estaba seguro llegarías tarde.

Kanon le dio una palmada en la nuca

\- Regla número 1. Nunca me digas lo que Julián dijo. Se supone que soy del bando contrario y no debo de saber sus movimientos – dijo Kanon muy serio mientras Aleix se sobaba.

\- Entonces para qué carajo me preguntas! – contestó Aleix

\- Uhhh… yo no te pregunte nada! – dijo Kanon sentándose donde antes estaba Aleix acostado – Y bien… donde esta Ío?

\- Él ya tiene dos días que se regresó a su puesto.- dijo Aleix – Yo solo estaba esperando instrucciones

\- Nunca recibí el celular que me dijo para Marín. – dijo Kanon extrañado

\- Ahhh… se lo dio personalmente. – contestó Aleix

\- Entiendo.

Julián entró por la puerta en ese momento.

\- Kanon!

\- Hola! – dijo el aludido

\- Llegaste tarde – reclamó Julián – Préstame tu teléfono

\- Para qué?

\- Para sacar una foto – dijo

\- Y el tuyo?

\- Préstame tu celular! – ordenó

Kanon no tuvo otra opción y se lo entregó. Julián se estaba comportando exactamente como Alejandro le había dicho. Después de unos segundos en los que Poseidón reviso minuciosamente el celular y que vio que no había nada que lo vinculara con Tritón, se lo regreso.

\- Y la foto que ibas a tomar? – le preguntó Kanon inocentemente

\- No tienes una cámara lo suficientemente potente – dijo – Vámonos. Se nos hace tarde.

Kanon y Aleix obedecieron sin chistar. Si de pura casualidad Poseidón no estaba de buenas, no serían ellos los que querían desatar su ira.

 **Junio 22, 6pm**

 **Boutique de Thes**

 **Paris, Francia**

Fler se encontraba limpiando el mostrador. Una clienta le había llevado a Thes algunas joyas de fantasía a consignación y había convencido a Thes de tomarla aunque fuera para adornar sus maniquíes. Esto les daría un poco más de imagen a la tienda y atraería más clientas, por lo que Thes aceptó.

\- Gigi! Gigi! – Gritó Thes entrando como tromba por la puerta. Venia directamente de la escuela y siempre la llamaba por ese nombre para acostumbrarse y por si había alguien más ahí.

\- Que paso? Como te fue en la escuela?

\- Olvídate de la escuela – dijo Thes abrazándola – Estamos invitadas a una fiesta!

\- Estamos? – dijo Fler

\- Si! Te voy a llevar a ti conmigo. Necesitas distraerte. Te la pasas aquí encerrada todo el día! – dijo Thes guardando su portafolio. – Aiacos consiguió las entradas.

Fler la siguió hasta el taller, donde se sentó frente a ella.

\- Creí que entre Aiacos y tú ya no había nada después del incidente del vestido. – dijo

\- Oh vamos! Entre nosotros no ha pasado nada aun y él se disculpó muy bien – contestó Thes

\- Si, ya me imagino como – dijo Fler cruzándose de brazos

\- Nada de eso. Vamos a ir los tres y ya hasta tengo pensados cuales son los disfraces.! – dijo Thes emocionada – Obvio que Iremos como en grupo verdad, y Aiacos dijo que me dejaría escoger el suyo Jajaja y no se va a salvar de mi venganza.

\- Ay no loquilla… en que estás pensando?

\- Jijiji

Thes se sentó sobre su mesa de trabajo.

\- Te doy una pista? Scooby doo.

\- Uhhh… no entiendo. – dijo Fler

\- Iremos como personajes de scooby doo.!

Fler no pudo evitar reír ante la idea.

\- Estas loca. Y de seguro tu querrás ir de Daphne.

\- No! Tu iras de Daphne!

\- Ok. Ahora está comprobado que estás loca. De que irías disfrazada tú? – preguntó Fler

\- De Vilma

Fler rió aún más fuerte

\- Te faltan como veinte kilos para poder siquiera llenar su suéter.

\- Jajaja tonta! El disfraz ya viene con el relleno! – dijo Thes - y la mama de una de mis compañeras tiene una tienda de pelucas en el centro y ya hice un trato con ella. Mañana me traerá unas idénticas.

\- Ya tienes todo planeado verdad? – pregunto Fler

\- Siiiiii! Quieres saber la mejor parte?

\- Cuál es?

\- Jajajaja el disfraz de Aiacos.

Fler sonrió.

\- Lo vas a meter de Shaggy, verdad?

\- No

\- Freddy?

\- No

\- Uhhh… entonces?

\- Él va a ser Scooby! Jajaja

Fler la miró para ver si hablaba en serio, y aparentemente así era, por lo que ambas se echaron a reír hasta que se tumbaron en el piso solo de imaginárselo. De pronto su risa se detuvo y su cara era de preocupación.

\- Que… que pasa? – pregunto Thes asustada

\- Yo… no lo sé…

\- Es la bebe? Te llevo al hospital? – pregunto Thes preocupada

\- No… es… es algo mas – dijo Levantándose del suelo – Es como si me estuvieran estrujando el pecho, con angustia… un mal presentimiento

\- Tu hermana! – dijo Thes involuntariamente haciendo que Fler corriera al teléfono y marcara.

\- No contestan! – dijo casi gritando

\- Tranquila! Sube y llama desde tu habitación, así te recuestas un rato – dijo Thes – Yo cierro aquí.

Fler asintió y subió corriendo las escaleras. Si algo le hubiera pasado a su hermana, ella moriría de tristeza también.

 **Junio 22, 11 am**

 **Columbus Isle**

 **San Salvador, Bahamas**

El avión privado de Julián aterrizó en el aeropuerto de Columbus sin ningún contratiempo. Durante las 12 horas de vuelo, Kanon y el habían estado recordando viejos tiempos mientras jugaban ajedrez y bebían champaña. Aleix por otro lado, había preferido dormir para estar alerta los siguientes días.

\- Bueno… - dijo Kanon agarrando su maleta - gracias por traerme, estuvo muy buena la charla pero…

\- Momentito. – dijo Poseidón – A donde crees que vas?

\- Pues a mi casa a descansar del viaje – respondió Kanon

\- No señor. El hijo prodigo llega a casa y hay que celebrarlo – dijo Poseidón sin dejar lugar para discusión subiéndose al carrito de golf que utilizaba para no caminar la media calle que había entre el aeropuerto y el hotel y Aleix y Kanon lo imitaron.

Cuando llegaron Aleix fue el primero en bajar.

\- Kanon, Tienes varios días para descansar, pero por ahora ven a mi suite. Aleix, ya sabes que hacer.

\- Si – dijo Aleix quitándose los lentes y su gorra por primera vez en todo el viaje.

Kanon se le quedó mirando fijamente. No le había prestado atención hasta ahora pero contuvo la respiración cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Aleix por una milésima de segundo.

Este desapareció dentro del hotel dejando a Kanon apretando los puños. Como no se había dado cuenta antes?

\- De donde dices que sacaste a Aleix? – dijo Kanon muy serio.

\- No te lo he dicho – dijo Julián – Pero podemos hacerlo durante el almuerzo. Yo invito.

Kanon tuvo que tomar una decisión. Ir a descansar o saber qué demonios estaba haciendo Shaka con Poseidón.

\- Está bien. Me gustaría oír esa historia.

Julián palmoteó contento.

\- Bien! Vamos a mi oficina a darle una patada en el cucú a mi hermano para que me deje aquí solito. – dijo Poseidón como cual niño que trae a su amiguito a su casa.

Kanon notó que ninguna de las recepcionistas le sonreía ni coqueteaba. Ninguna de las empleadas lo miraba. Acaso se había hecho invisible para el sexo opuesto?

\- Wow! Creo que perdiste tu toque! – se burló Julián

\- No le veo la gracia. – dijo Kanon muy serio

Llegaron a la oficina de Julián y Zeus estaba sentado con la cabeza hacia el cielo y las manos debajo del escritorio.

Poseidón se tapó los ojos y tocó a la puerta, haciendo que quien fuera que estuviera debajo del escritorio dándole placer a Zeus se diera un buen golpe en la cabeza.

\- Dame dos minutos – contestó Zeus y Poseidón y Kanon esperaron en el pasillo en silencio.

Dos minutos más tarde y aun arreglándose el uniforme, la camarista salió haciéndole una pequeña reverencia a Poseidón con el rubor cubriéndola por haber sido descubierta. Ambos entraron a la oficina y Zeus seguía sentado en la silla ejecutiva del escritorio.

\- Que maldito tino tienes para interrumpirme en lo mejor del día – dijo Zeus sin ningún rencor en la voz

\- Yo no esperaría que te quedaras sin tu dosis diaria de placer, querido hermano, pero en mi oficina? Respeta no? – dijo Poseidón para molestarlo

\- Yo la pague, yo la construí, así que también es mía – dijo Zeus percatándose por primera vez que Poseidón no estaba solo – Y tú? Ya regresaste a las andadas? – le preguntó a Kanon.

\- No Señor, solo vine a recoger mi barco y tomarme una copa con mi amigo aquí presente – dijo Kanon sonriendo – Y para pagar lo que debo al hotel desde luego.

A Zeus se le iluminaron los ojos.

\- Justo estaba por enviarte la cuenta al santuario – dijo Zeus sacando un sobre manila bastante grueso – Espero traigas tu chequera.

\- Desde luego. – dijo Kanon sacándola de su mochila y recibiendo el sobre.

Poseidón se lo arrebató de las manos para asombro de Kanon y Zeus.

\- No tienes otras "obligaciones" que debas atender? – preguntó Poseidón – Vamos llegando y primero queremos divertirnos.

Zeus se encogió de hombros.

\- De hecho, necesito que me cubras unos días con Hera. – dijo Zeus – Ares me ha invitado a su casa y he decidido aceptar la invitación.

\- Nada me hará más feliz que cubrirte con tal de que te vayas – contestó Poseidón.

\- Jajajaja…. Lo sé. Te veo en unos días. – dijo desvaneciéndose en el aire.

Poseidón fastidiado abrió el sobre.

\- Pero que caraj…! – exclamó – Como pudiste acumular tal cantidad de dinero? Me sorprende que no fueras tú el que estuviera abajo del escritorio en lugar de la camarista!

\- No seas sangrón.

\- Puedes comprarte un departamento con este dinero sabes?

Kanon frunció el ceño y le arrebató las facturas.

\- Pero que caraj...! – dijo Kanon al ver el total. Pues que había comprado su hermano la mitad de la Isla o qué?

\- Eso digo yo – dijo Poseidón arrebatándole la lista – Aquí hay cosas que no pudiste haber comprado o consumido tú, porque estabas en Grecia.

Kanon no contestó. Estaba haciendo cuentas de si le iba a alcanzar con lo que tenía en esa cuenta para que no le rebotara el cheque.

\- Quien ha estado usando tu nombre? – dijo mirándolo fijamente.

Kanon apretó los labios. Lo conocía demasiado bien.

\- Mandé a mi hermano a hacer algunas diligencias en mi nombre… - susurró

\- …y se aprovechó no? Jajaja hermanos. Solo para joder sirven.

\- Y que lo digas. – dijo Kanon sentándose mientras veía las facturas.

\- Como carajo se te ocurre decirle a tu hermano que firmara a tu nombre? Acaso no tenías miedo de que descubriera que no era él y lo metiera a la cárcel por fraude?

\- No. La verdad no. Pero me sorprende que no lo vieras sí estuvo aquí casi un mes. – dijo Kanon cambiándole el tema – No se supone que dijiste que habías estado en la isla todo este tiempo?

Poseidón volteó a verlo. Lo estaba encasillando.

\- No siempre coincido con todos los que consumen en el hotel. – se defendió

\- Pero tus demás generales estaban aquí contigo, o no? – preguntó Kanon – Si lo viste y no supiste que no era yo, que clase de amigo eres?

\- Qué?

\- Que todos allá abajo no nos puedan diferenciar porque son estúpidos es una cosa, pero y tú? Tu que me conoces mejor que nadie?

\- Ahora quien es el mamon?

Kanon no contestó porque apenas se estaba dando cuenta de que Saga había estado demasiado en el hotel. Y si había estado de cursi con la bruja, con razón ninguna chica quería voltear a verlo.

\- Estúpido Saga! – dijo tirando la silla al piso haciendo berrinche.

Poseidón, quien había planeado enojarse con él y hacerle un reclamación marca Olimpo, se le quedó viendo a su amigo y pudo percibir su frustración.

\- Te jodió algo más que la cartera verdad? – preguntó

\- Nada que no pueda remediar – dijo Kanon tapándose los ojos con una sola mano – Solo necesito pensar.

\- Te ayudo a pensar con una botella de vodka? – preguntó Poseidón sacando una botella y dos vasos del ultimo cajón de su escritorio.

\- Hasta la pregunta es necia – dijo Kanon tomando uno de los vasos – Más le vale ya haberse ido porque si lo encuentro en la casa lo dejaré irreconocible a punta de madrazos.! – dijo tomándose todo el contenido del vaso de un trancazo.

\- No exageres – le dijo Poseidón – Te quedaras aquí conmigo hoy verdad?

\- Puedes apostar que sí. Necesito relajarme un poco y tu vodka siempre hace el milagro – dijo yendo hacia el ventanal a ver el mar.

Poseidón sonrió y apretó el botón de servicio al cliente. Si Kanon quería vodka, tendría todo el que quisiera con tal de que se quedara ahí con él, un rato más.

 **Junio 23, 8am**

 **Departamento de Alejandro**

 **Madrid, España**

Alejandro, Shura y Aioros se encontraban desayunando en el modesto departamento de Alejandro en el centro. Habían hablado con Rosa y Pedro diciéndoles que ellos buscarían a Omar y a Zita, pero por el bien de la tribu, harían todas las indagaciones desde el centro y ambos habían accedido.

\- Por favor Shura, come algo – rogó Aioros

\- No tengo hambre – dijo Shura rechazando el plato

\- No has tenido hambre por varios días, pero si quieres tener fuerzas para buscarlos necesitas comer algo – dijo Aioros – Me vas a obligar a llamar a la caballería y te aseguro que él te va a obligar a comer.

Shura lo miró y sabía que se refería a Shion. Si Shion iba hasta allá solamente para obligarlo, lo más seguro es que lo obligaría a comer y también a regresar. Incluso tal vez lo metería al calabozo por necio y eso lo pondría muy lejos de encontrar a sus amores, por tanto comenzó a comer bajo la sonrisa y supervisión de Alejandro y Aioros.

El celular de Aioros comenzó a sonar y vio la pantalla. Era Liz. Le hizo una señal a Alejandro para que vigilara a Shura y el salió al balcón. No quería que Shura se sintiera mal al escucharlo hablar con ella.

A Parakalos

L Hola Aioros, como estas?

A Hola Liz. Un poco abrumado pero nada serio y tú?

L Mmm… no se

A Como que no sabes? Sucede algo?

L Tal vez muchas cosas pero en realidad nada malo. Un poco depre nada más.

A Puedo ayudarte?

L No… supongo que no… de hecho… ni siquiera se para que llamee. Debes estar muy ocupado y yo…

A Liz… tú me puedes hablar a la hora que quieras y para lo que quieras. Nunca me vas a molestar. De acuerdo.

L Gracias. Estas en el santuario? Averiguaste lo de Shaka?

A Cielos! Lo olvide!

L Oh bueno… no importa. Yo estoy bien segura de que no es el. El adora a Athena. Sería incapaz de hacer nada en contra de ella.

A En eso tienes razón, pero en este momento estoy en otro dilema que para mí es igual de importante.

L Se puede saber cuál es?

A Uhhh

L Que pasa? Es algo secreto?

A No exactamente. Pero…

L Bueno… si no me lo puedes decir no me lo digas. No me ofenderé en serio.

A La verdad es que no quiero darte una mala impresión de nosotros en el santuario sabiendo que tu padre no nos aprueba.

L Bueno, pero no le tengo que decir a él, o si?

A Si te lo digo, eres capaz de ir a decirle y entonces ya no te dejara venir a visitarnos.

L Tan malo es?

A Más o menos. Es Zita.

L Zita? La esposa de tu amigo? La que está embarazada?

A Así es. Zita y su abuelo… están desaparecidos desde hace cinco días.

L …

A Se presumen secuestrados…

L …

A Y yo estoy afuera intentando serle de alguna ayuda, pero está realmente mal. Se culpa por perderla y no encontrarla.

L …

A Sigues ahí?

L Si, solo pensaba, que tal vez papa tiene razón y… es peligroso relacionarse con ustedes.

A No siempre. En esta ocasión sabemos quién la tiene. No te lo puedo decir, pero sabemos que no le hará daño.

L Como pueden estar tan seguros?

A Es un pariente lejano el que lo hizo y solo lo hizo para llamar la atención de alguien más. Ella no está en peligro.

L Y si ya saben quién la tiene, por que no pueden localizarla? Ustedes pueden localizarla por su cosmos, no?

A Sí, pero no esta vez.

L En que les puedo ayudar?.

A No Liz, no puedes. Te meterás en muchos problemas.

L Entonces estamos de acuerdo. Como se llama la persona que esta con Zita? Si abuelo quiero decir.

A Mmm… Omar Raúl Mendoza pero…

L Tal vez ustedes no puedan rastrearlo, pero yo sí.

A Liz… por favor no te metas en esto. Es peligroso. Te lo suplico.

L Tu tampoco confías en mi verdad?

A No! No es eso…

L Está bien… Te entiendo. No te entretengo más porque es imperativo que se pongan en acción. Ojala la encuentren pronto.

A Liz…

L Dile a Shura que rezare por que la encuentre y suerte a todos.

A Espera!

Pero era demasiado tarde. Liz había colgado y ni siquiera le había dicho para que le había llamado. Intentó marcarle pero ella no contestó su llamada. Maldijo todo lo que pudo y gritó a todo pulmón afuera en el balcón descargando su frustración. Entró y azotó la puerta haciendo que tanto Alejandro como Shura voltearan a verlo. Tomó a Shura de la playera y lo hizo levantarse.

\- Mas te vale que te compongas y comportes para poder encontrar a tu esposa pronto, o te juro que te voy a meter a excalibur por donde no te da el sol si pierdo mi oportunidad con Liz por esto! – dijo enfadado antes de dejarlo caer e ir a su habitación a mandarle un mensaje de disculpa a Liz.

Shura solo asintió sorprendido. Era la primera vez que veía a Aioros perder así la compostura.

 **Junio 23, 9 am**

 **Oficina del Sanbocho**

 **Atenas, Grecia**

Shaina estaba haciendo algunas cuentas mientras tenia a Sammy en una mesita haciendo planas. Sin Kanon que la hiciera de niñera, era una buena forma de entretenerla.

Anunciaron a Geist y Shaina la admitió en su oficina.

\- Buenos días SHaaa… Lady Ophiuco.

\- Hola Geist. Buenos días. Siéntate. – dijo Shaina – Déjame terminar esto y te atiendo.

\- Está bien. – dijo Geist quitándose su máscara, sacando una lima de uñas.

\- Eso es anti higiénico – dijo Sammy desde su lugar – Las uñas se deben arreglar en el tocador únicamente.

Geist volteo a verla. Sammy siguió con lo suyo sin voltear a verla. Shaina solo suspiró.

\- Geist, guarda tu lima por favor. – dijo Shaina – Mejor luego vamos por una manicura.

\- Bueno! – contestó Geist guardando su lima – Para que me mandaste llamar?

\- Quiero saber cómo va la cabaña para la nueva maestra

\- Solo nos faltan los blancos, - contestó – No queremos decorarla porque no sabemos quién es la que viene.

\- No te lo dijo Shion?

\- No. La conozco? – pregunto Geist

\- No. No fue entrenada en el santuario – dijo Shaina buscando un folder – Déjame ver

Pasó algunos segundos buscando entre la pila de papeles frente a ella hasta que lo encontró.

\- Este escritorio es un desastre – dijo Geist – Que vergüenza.

\- Ash… no digas lo obvio. – dijo Shaina – Aquí esta. Mira… es ella.

Geist miró su foto.

\- Se ve como muy seria – dijo

\- Bueno es japonesa. Que esperabas? Jajaja

\- Jajajaja te voy a acusar con Marín! – dijo Geist

\- No! Pero que le dio por cambiarse el look? Nunca había mostrado ningún interés en hacerlo.

\- Se ve bonita no? – pregunto Geist

\- Preciosa. – contestó Shaina – Ya la vio el gato?

\- No creo. Pero Ío ya la vio y se quedó de a seis.

\- Ío?

\- Su nuevo novio. – dijo Geist disfrutando darle el chisme a Shaina – Dicen las malas lenguas que por eso tronó con Aioria y en tu boda tuvieron un gran encontronazo ellos tres.

\- Que queeee?

Sammy dejó de hacer sus planas para también escuchar lo que estaban diciendo, por lo que Shaina decidió cambiar de tema.

\- Por cierto, te llegó un paquete – dijo Shaina dándole una caja que tenía a un lado – Pesa un poco.

\- Un paquete? Para mí? Que extraño! – dijo Geist

\- Más extraño es que no traiga tarjeta o remitente. Compraste algo por internet? – pregunto Shaina curiosa

\- Uy si, como 1.- tengo internet, 2.- tengo tarjeta de crédito – contestó Geist pidiéndole su abrecartas.

Shaina se inclinó para ver como abría la caja y sacaba su contenido. Dentro se encontraba una maceta de cerámica multicolor con unas violetas azules y blancas. Geist sonrió emocionada pero Shaina no entendía.

\- Violetas? Quien carambas te regala violetas? – pregunto Shaina

\- No se

\- De nuevo tu admirador secreto?

\- Quizá?

Shaina tomó la mano de su amiga.

\- Debo preocuparme por esto? – le preguntó

\- Te aseguro que no. – contestó – Están lindas. Puedo retirarme? Quiero ir a ponerles agua y ver cuál es el mejor lugar para ellas.

\- Está bien. – dijo Shaina

Geist ya se había levantado y puesto su máscara cuando el guardia anuncio:

\- Touma de Icarus solicita audiencia con usted Lady Ophiuco.

Ambas chicas se miraron. Quien era esa persona y por qué necesitaba ver a Shaina?


	154. Chapter 154

**Capitulo 152**

 **Junio 23, 9 am**

 **Oficina del Sanbocho**

 **Atenas, Grecia**

Shaina tuvo que hacer memoria para saber quién era la persona a la que acababan de anunciar. Miró de nuevo en su bitácora y vio el nombre escrito ahí como invitado VIP que debía de haber llegado varios días antes. Shion había salido del Santuario y Saori también, por lo que solo estaba ella para recibirlo.

\- Que pase – dijo Shaina – Geist, llévate a Sammy a jugar con las niñas por favor y váyanse por atrás.

\- Entendido – contesto Geist – Ven Sammy, vamos.

\- Si señorita Geist

Las dos salieron por la puerta trasera y enseguida un chico pelirrojo con una máscara cubriendo la mitad de su rostro entró por la puerta hasta llegar frente a ella. Le hizo una ligera reverencia.

\- Buenos días Lady Ophiuco. – dijo el joven entregándole un pergamino – Soy Touma de Icarus, fiel servidor de mi diosa Artemisa.

\- Sea bienvenido al Santuario de la diosa Athena. – dijo Shaina desenrollando el pergamino – En este momento ella no se encuentra pero hare todo lo posible por hacer de su estancia lo más cómoda posible.

Touma asintió con la cabeza mientras Shaina leía la encomienda de ángel enfrente de ella. Artemisa quería saber todo lo que había pasado con una de sus Satélites llamada Becca y con la visita de Apolo al Santuario incluyendo una presentación o interacción de su Ángel con la niña llamada "Sammy".

Shaina suspiró, cerró el pergamino y se sentó. Touma no se movió. Esperaba cualquier instrucción con su misma cara indiferente mientras veía curioso la cámara.

Shaina maldijo su impulsividad en silencio. Una vez más le estaba trayendo problemas a todos por no controlar su mal genio y pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos.

\- Como debo dirigirme a ti – le preguntó Shaina a su invitado.

\- Llámame Touma o Icarus – dijo el chico – Puedo llamarte Shaina? Eres digamos que casi de mi misma edad y no estoy muy seguro del rango…

\- Sí. Supongo que puedes hacerlo pero como sabes mi nombre?

\- Estuve en el teatrito de su boda como invitado de la señora Artemisa. – dijo Touma en tono burlón.

Shaina no pudo dejar de reír por debajo de su máscara.

\- Es cierto, pero fue una buena obra de teatro conmigo de protagonista – respondió Shaina de buen humor – Gustas algo de beber? Te contaré todo lo que se para que se lo digas a tu señora.

\- Un té caliente estaría bien.

Shaina le pidió a uno de los guardias que dieran la orden en la cocina mientras lo invitó a la salita adjunta.

Pronto le trajeron el té y Shaina le sirvió y se sentó junto a él.

\- Por qué no vino tu señora a vernos personalmente? – preguntó curiosa – Tengo entendido que no quieren que esta situación tan delicada sea de conocimiento público o el señor Apolo puede meterse en problemas.

\- Así es, pero la señora Artemisa confía en mi discreción y en la de Athena – dijo Icarus en tono de advertencia – Además, la señora artemisa se quedó en su templo esperando la visita del señor Apolo.

\- Vaya! Pues que honor que nos haya mandado a uno de sus ángeles y no a una de sus satélites, que es lo que yo hubiera esperado. – dijo Shaina tomando él te

\- Si te refieres a Calisto, no. La señora Artemisa sabe que para temas delicados ella no es la indicada. – contestó Ícaro – Dime todo lo que sepas por favor.

Shaina le contó como habían descubierto lo especial que era Sammy, sus pesadillas y como sabia ella quien era Becca pero nunca la conoció.

Icarus hizo una mueca de satisfacción. Apolo jamás podría tener a Artemisa después de que le llegara con esta información.

\- Supongo que te quedaras con nosotros al menos esta noche. – pregunto Shaina

\- Uhhh…. Pues….

\- No te preocupes. Aun no muerdo a nadie – dijo Shaina – Además supongo que tienes que conocer a Sammy.

\- Así es.

\- Bueno… ella esta allá abajo. – dijo Shaina levantándose – Te mostraré el lugar si no tienes inconveniente.

\- Después de ti. – dijo Icarus

Shaina lideró el paso a través de las 12 casas. Prácticamente estaba sola desde Piscis hasta la casa de Escorpión.

\- A donde va Lady Ofiuco tan temprano? – dijo Milo cruzándose de brazos viendo al visitante junto a ella.

\- Asuntos diplomáticos – dijo Shaina – Como esta Samira el día de hoy?

\- Un poco cansada después de que logree que me perdonara como cinco veces – dijo Milo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Shaina se tomó el atrevimiento de darle un golpe en la cabeza.

\- Esto es por compartir información que a nadie le importa. – dijo

\- Jajaja tu preguntaste – dijo Milo dejándolos pasar – Que tengan un excelente día

Shaina y Touma siguieron bajando y se encontraron a Dohko meditando, así que les dio el paso sin problema. Al llegar a Leo. Aioria les cortó el paso.

\- Que hace "este" aquí? – preguntó al reconocerlo

\- Aioria! Ese comportamiento no es digno de ti! – dijo Shaina – Esta aquí en misión diplomática y le estoy mostrando los alrededores.

\- Vaya, vaya… pero si es el maltratador de mujeres – dijo Icarus muy serio – No entiendo cómo puede tener la categoría dorada.

Shaina volteó enseguida hacia Touma.

\- Como que maltratador de mujeres? – preguntó – De donde se conocen?

\- Yo no he maltratado a nadie! – se defendió Aioria – Solo quería hablar con ella pero tú eres un entrometido!

\- Aioria! – gritó Shaina tratando de contenerlo – Tratando de hablar con quién?

\- Con Marín, con quien más? – dijo avanzando un paso hacia Icarus sin que este se amedrentara.

\- Escuché mi nombre – dijo una voz femenina tras de ellos.

Los tres voltearon y vieron a Marín de la mano de un niño vestido humildemente pero con pulcritud y una mochila en la espalda.

\- Marín! – exclamó Aioria sorprendido

\- Santi! – dijo Shaina corriendo a abrazar al niño que veía con curiosidad a los enormes hombres frente a él.

\- Wow! Son muy grandes! – dijo el niño abriendo mucho los ojos.

Ni Icarus ni Aioria dijeron nada. Icarus porque no sabía quién era el niño y Aioria porque tenía la boca abierta. No había visto a Marín desde su transformación y lo que vio le gustó pero a la vez lo enfadó. Ella nunca había puesto tanta atención a su persona como hasta ahora, que ya no estaba con él.

\- Marín buenos días – dijo Icarus en un tono que sabía que iba a sacar de quicio a Aioria

Marín bajo la cabeza. Debía sacarse la idea de la cabeza de que ese era su hermano perdido. Qué posibilidad había de ello?

\- Tú- Touma! Buenos días! – dijo finalmente y después se volvió a Shaina – Este pequeñín dijo que venía a ver a su novia porque acaba de llegar de viaje.

Shaina lo cargo.

\- Como te has sentido Santi? – le preguntó

\- Bien. Donde esta Sammy?

\- Precisamente iremos a buscarla. Quieres venir con nosotros?

\- Sí. Le traje unos dulces caseros que hizo mi mama – dijo Santi

\- Pues vamos. Icarus… me ayudas con el niño? – dijo pasándoselo sin esperar la respuesta – Es difícil bajar las escaleras con este vestido y un niño tan grande y sanote en brazos.

Santi se rio y comenzó a jugar con la máscara de Icarus, quien no sabía qué hacer. Lo cierto es que sería muy grosero decirle que no, no sabía el protocolo que debía seguir y por lo pronto solo comenzó a bajar las escaleras hacia la siguiente casa mientras Santi le hacía miles de preguntas.

Marín se quedó unos segundos estática viendo a su antiguo amor. Carajo! Por qué tenía que verse tan guapo. Aioria dio un paso al frente para decir algo, pero Shaina se interpuso.

\- No sé qué carajos está pasando aquí, Aioria, Marín, pero no quiero más problemas – dijo Shaina en tono enfadado – Una más, y los dos van arriba a dar explicaciones y tendré que volver a repartir castigos. Marín, ten en cuenta que para ti seria tu tercera falta.

\- Entendido – dijo la pelirroja

\- Aioria?

\- Si – contesto entre dientes sin dejar de ver a Marín

\- Sí que? – dijo Shaina también cruzando los brazos

\- Si, Lady Ofiuco…

\- Gracias. Buen día. – dijo Shaina antes de voltearse hacia las escaleras.

Shaina prácticamente empujó a Marín por el hombro para que se movilizara, rompiendo el hechizo que Aioria aun parecía tener sobre su amiga.

Aioria las miró bajar hasta llegar a la siguiente casa y regresó a lo que estaba haciendo. Su plan B iba a ser mucho más difícil de lo que él había considerado ahora que había visto lo hermosa que se veía Marín con su cambio de look.

 **Junio 23, 11 am**

 **Recinto de Amazonas**

 **Atenas, Grecia**

Sammy estaba haciendo dibujos en su cuaderno con los crayones que le había prestado Geist bajo la sombra de uno de los árboles que estaban dentro de los límites del recinto, cuando sintió acercarse a Shaina y compañía. Guardó su cuaderno y sus crayones pero al ver que Santi corría hacia la reja, la carita de Sammy se iluminó y corrió a encontrarlo del otro lado de la puerta, donde no dudo en abrazarlo y preguntarle muchas cosas tan rápido que ninguno de los adultos pudo entenderla.

Shaina sonrió por dentro cuando vio la reacción de Sammy con Santi.

\- Sammy, ven quiero presentarte a alguien. – dijo Shaina Señalando a Touma – Él es Icarus, representante en este momento de la diosa Artemisa. Quiere conocerte.

Touma dio un paso al frente y Sammy se acercó a Shaina a regañadientes. Se le quedó viendo de manera muy penetrante al visitante y comenzó a temblar. Marín volteó a ver la reacción de los dos y sin previo aviso, Sammy se echó a correr a brazos de Shaina.

\- No dejes que me lleve! Me portare bien! – lloró la pequeña.

\- No te la vas a llevar! – grito Santi dándole suaves puñetazos a Icarus, quien solo veía enternecido la escena.

\- Tranquila Sammy, tu no vas a ir a ningún lado. – dijo Shaina tratando de tranquilizarla – Verdad que no has venido a llevártela?

\- No. Y no querría hacerlo teniendo tan fiero guerrero cuidándola – dijo refiriéndose a Santi a quien le sobó con ternura su cabeza.

\- Ves Sammy? – dijo Shaina – No hay peligro. Y Santi te va a proteger verdad?

\- Sí. Mi mama dice que los novios siempre protegen a sus novias – dijo muy seguro viendo al joven pelirrojo.

\- Sammy, por que no vas por Geist y le dices que necesito hablar con ella?

\- Vamos Santi?

\- No, no, no. – reprendió Shaina – Sabes que el recinto le está prohibido a Santi. Ve tu sola.

\- Pero…

\- Ve. – dijo de nuevo- Entre más pronto regreses, más pronto juegas con Santi.

\- Bueno.

Sammy echó a correr a buscar a Geist y Santi le jaló el vestido a Shaina intentando llamar su atención. Shaina se bajó un poco para poder escucharlo.

\- Por qué no puedo ir con ella? – preguntó curioso

\- Porque ese lugar es solo para niñas. – contestó Shaina

\- Por qué?

\- Porque para los niños tienen tooooodo el santuario – explicó Shaina – Aquí adentro ningún niño puede molestar a las niñas, se sienten seguras y pueden convivir con más niñas.

\- No pueden jugar con ellas?

\- Allá adentro no. Es solo para estudiar.

\- Ni jalarles las trenzas?

\- Tampoco

\- Pero tienen juguetes allá adentro?

\- Mmm…. Sí. Tienen algunos – dijo Shaina

\- Y sus mamás dónde están?

\- La niñas que viven aquí no tienen mamá ni papa. Bueno…. El patriarca es lo más cercano a un papá.

\- Ahhh!

Shaina vio que Santi se quedaba pensando y hasta entonces le cayó el veinte.

\- Momentito… Que estás haciendo tu aquí? – le preguntó – Marín, donde lo encontraste?

\- Me llamaron de la puerta para que fuera a recogerlo. – contestó Marín que no dejaba de mirar a Icarus – Shion le habló a su madre para dejar que Santi viniera a jugar con Sammy un rato para animarla. Ella vendrá a recogerlo más tarde, pues solo vino a una cita médica y volverán a irse de viaje.

\- Pues yo te veo bastante bien Santi, - dijo Shaina volviéndose al niño - seguro que estas enfermo?

\- Eso dice mi mamá. – dijo el niño – Pero yo quería venir a ver a Sammy. Shion dijo que me necesitaba y me dio esta pulsera. Dijo que solo yo podía entrar y si es cierto porque mi mama no pudo y se quedó afuera y dijo que vendría por mí en la tarde.

Shaina suspiró. Shion pensaba en todo de todos y a toda hora y ella no podía resolver los problemas más simples.

Sammy regresó corriendo ansiosa de la mano de Geist.

\- Geist, necesito un favor – dijo Shaina

\- Tu dirás – contestó Geist

\- Marín, puedes regresar con tus alumnas. Gracias por traer a Santi. Yo cuidare de ellos. – dijo Shaina

Marín asintió con la cabeza y se dio la media vuelta. Estaba pensando en cómo podría abordar a Icarus a solas para preguntarle sobre la idea que traía en su cabeza. Según lo que había escuchado, tenía todo el día y parte de la noche para hacerlo.

Icarus no se movió, pero también la siguió con la mirada. Quería saber si estaría segura a donde iba.

Shaina le dio instrucciones a Geist, quien subió con los niños a la habitación de Shaina a cumplirlas mientras ella le mostraba el resto del santuario a su visitante.

Al llegar arriba Geist les pidió que se quedaran dentro de la oficina de Shaina, por lo que Sammy lo guió hacia la terraza para mostrarle la vista.

\- WOW! Se ve de aquí hasta el mar! – Exclamó Santi feliz

\- Y se ven todas las estrellas en la noche! – dijo Sammy

\- En donde están tus juguetes? – pregunto Santi

Sammy no contestó de inmediato. Como decirle a Santi que los tenia escondidos en un costal al fondo del closet.

\- Ya no tengo juguetes – contestó con calma

\- Por qué? Estas castigada? Te portaste mal?

\- No. Todo lo contrario. – dijo Sammy como hablando para sí misma – Debo portarme extra bien, y comer todos esos horrorosos vegetales y dejar de pelear con Kiki y hacer doble tarea…..

\- Pero… eso no suena como tú! – dijo Santi extrañado

\- Ese es el chiste! Debo ser menos como yo!

\- Por qué?

\- Porque nadie me quiere así como soy! – le gritó Sammy llorando.

Sammy se sentó en el suelo para poder llorar y Santi se le quedo viendo fijamente. Terminó sentándose frente a ella.

\- Eso te dijeron?

Sammy negó con la cabeza.

\- Los adultos son muy extraños Sammy, pero no veo cómo puedes decir que no te quieren.

Sammy le contó lo que había pasado con su mama y Apolo y como Apolo dijo que no sería su papá.

\- Y para que quieres un papá que no te quiere? – preguntó Santi frunciendo el ceño – Tienes a Shion que se preocupa por ti.

\- Tu como sabes?

\- Mi mama me dijo que me debía portar muy bien aquí porque era la primera vez que ella escuchaba que alguien de Rodorio que no pertenecía al santuario entraría solo para visitar a su novia. Y Shion fue específicamente a darme esta pulsera para que pudiera entrar – dijo Santi mostrándosela.

\- Ahhh… yo vi cuando la estaba haciendo pero no sabía para que era – dijo Sammy

\- Entonces si la hizo solo para que no estuvieras triste es porque te quiere. Mi mama siempre hace lo que sea para que yo no llore, sobre todo cuando me tienen que inyectar.

\- Si, a nadie le gusta una inyección.

\- Y Shaina es como si fuera tu mamá. Ella te cuida, y te deja jugar, y te lleva a todos lados… así como mi mamá.

\- Si pero no es mi mamá – dijo Sammy tallándose sus ojos

\- Pero puede ser si se lo pides.

\- Yo quiero ver a mi papa. – dijo Sammy sollozando

Santi hizo cara de no entender.

\- Pero no me acabas de decir que…

\- Ese no! Mi papa! Mi papa jugaba conmigo y me cargaba y me daba juguetes y reía mucho. El si me quería. – dijo Sammy – Pero cuando mi mama me abandonó ya no lo volví a ver. Crees que alguna vez lo vuelva a ver? Crees que me está buscando?

\- Yo creo que sí. Los papas siempre buscan a sus hijos cuando se pierden – dijo Santi – Te acuerdas como era?

Sammy asintió.

\- Era muy guapo, pero mi mamá le tenía miedo. No quería que me acercara a el cuándo llegaba y siempre se enojaban y comenzaban a pelear.

\- Eso es muy feo – convino Santi – Pero no entiendo dónde están tus juguetes.

\- Ya te dije que…

\- Yo quiero ver tus juguetes! Me lo prometiste la última vez que nos vimos- dijo pateando el suelo

\- Si pero

\- Sammy… lo prometiste! – insistió Santi – Yo si te ensene los míos!

Sammy hizo una mueca. Era cierto. Se lo había prometido. La puerta se abrió y Geist comenzó a buscarlos.

\- Niños dónde están? – gritó Geist

\- Aquí! – dijo Santi levantando la mano y parándose del suelo ayudando a Sammy a hacer lo mismo.

Geist les hizo una señal para que se acercaran.

\- Shaina dijo que debían jugar en tu habitación Sammy y dijo que tu regalo para Santi estaba listo.

Sammy la miró con cara de interrogación pero Santi corrió hacia donde Geist les señalaba. Sammy lo imitó y ambos niños se quedaron con los ojos y la boca abierta. Ahí, en el pasillo entre la cama de Shaina y el pasillo a la cama de Sammy, habían inflado una pequeña alberca y estaba llena de chocolates hasta el tope, los mismos que Apolo había traído y habían sido abandonados en un rincón. Santi fue el primero quitarse los zapatos y correr hacia ella jalando de la mano a Sammy! Se metió a la alberca y comenzó a aventar hacia arriba un punado de chocolates.

\- Mira Sammy! Hay M&M y chocolatinas Jet y lunetas y Carlos V y…

\- Santi! Hay lengüetas de gato! Mis favoritas! – dijo Sammy abriendo rápidamente la caja.

\- Y también hay besos!

\- Y tutsis!

Ambos tenían la boca llena cuando Santi volteo.

\- Esos son tus juguetes? – preguntó Santi al ver del otro lado de la alberca todos los juguetes que Sammy creía bien escondidos y a cobrita viéndola desde lo alto de la cama de Shaina.

Sammy sonrió, asintió y procedió a presentárselos comenzando con su muñeca favorita mientras ambos niños se atascaban de dulces.

\- Yo creo que estás loca Sammy. Alguien que te hace una alberca de chocolates te debe de querer mucho mucho. – dijo con la boca llena de dulce.

Sammy no contestó, porque estaba totalmente confundida, mas eso no le impidió divertirse con su amiguito todo el tiempo que pudo.

 **Junio 22, 12am**

 **Bar de Playa**

 **Columbus Isle, Bahamas**

Kanon agitaba el hielo en su vaso con una mano mientras la otra, doblada sobre la barra sostenía su cabeza. La verdad era que el sabía que ya había tomado demasiado y solo observaba, de otro lado de la barra, como las bar tender hacían su corte de caja mientras el siguiente turno entraba en acción. Al ser verano, la fiesta hedonista del hotel duraba las 24 horas, empleando estudiantes mayores de edad para los turnos nocturnos. Cerró un momento los ojos para poder resistir hasta que Julián regresara de donde quiera que estuviera mientras recordaba los eventos del día.

 **Flashback.**

\- Vamos Kanon! No llevas ni tres vasos! – se quejó Julián enfadado porque Kanon no quizá seguir tomando.

\- No te pases! Parezco un maldito alcohólico! No es ni el medio día! – reclamó Kanon

\- Tú fuiste el que dijiste que lo necesitabas.

\- Lo que quiero es comer y dormir! – dijo Kanon – el Jet Lag me está matando!

\- Jajaja lo que pasa es que ya te estás haciendo viejo – aseguró Julián – Porque no te pones ropa más cómoda y vas a la alberca? Tengo que hacer algunas llamadas

Kanon lo pensó. Igual había algún camastro debajo de una sombrilla que estuviera desocupado y podría dormir un rato.

\- Bueno, mi ropa sigue en el mismo lugar?

\- Claro que sí! Sabes que aquí eres bienvenido siempre – dijo Julián sinceramente.

\- Gracias.

Kanon entró a la suite de Julián, tomó la ropa de la cómoda y se echó a reír.

\- Jajaja si no fuera yo, diría que soy el mayate de Julián a quien le concedió el honor de dejar sus calzones y su cepillo de dientes en su casa Jajaja

Se cambió rápidamente quedando únicamente en su speedo rojo, sandalias y una camiseta sin mangas. Le robó unos lentes obscuros a Julián de su cajón de accesorios y se despidió de su amigo quien se sentó de inmediato frente a su computador y a hacer llamadas.

Cuando bajo las escaleras hacia la alberca, su meta era clara: encontrar un lugar para dormir. Sin importar lo que hubiera dicho Julián, la traía atrasada y los vasos del excelente vodka de la oficina de Julián no le había ayudado en nada. Si bien las miradas lujuriosas de las bellas mujeres de la selecta clientela del hotel lo seguían descaradamente, Él no les prestó mayor atención. Así de cansado estaba.

Encontró un lugar vacío junto a otro que visiblemente estaba ocupado pero no le importó demasiado. La regla no escrita de la alberca era que para apartar el camastro, debías dejar unas sandalias o una toalla para saber que ibas a regresar, si no, cualquiera podría ocuparlo y como no había nada simplemente se dejó caer boca abajo en un sueño profundo.

Pasaron casi dos horas hasta que su sub consciente comenzó a escuchar una conversación.

\- Jajaja, en serio? – dijo una voz masculina bastante conocida – Debió ser divertido verlo todo cubierto de huevo

\- Sí. Se lo merece en serio – dijo otra voy femenina – Nada mas mírelo!. Todo su trasero lleno de papelitos con números telefónicos de las zorras… digo las clientas que traen su brazalete de lujuria!

\- Jajaja pues solamente tú te fijaste en su trasero, queridita – dijo la voz masculina – Solo recuerda que el no hizo absolutamente nada. Está profundamente dormido, y la verdad yo haría lo mismo si no estuviera pensando en mil cosas.

\- (Si bueno… no es como que ese trasero sea fácil de ignorar)

\- Y bueno… ya que estas haciendo hoy doble turno, no te corresponde hora de comida? – pregunto la voz masculina

\- Sí. De hecho usted era mi último cliente y tengo dos horas.

\- Y… me vas a invitar a comer como quedamos?

\- Claro que sí! Si no le molesta que me vaya en estas fachas, porque no me espera en diez minutos en la entrada y de ahí nos vamos?

\- No querida, tú te ves bonita con lo que sea.

\- Jajaja eso le dice a todas! Lo veo allá?

\- No faltare.

Kanon terminó de abrir los ojos. Que había sido eso?

\- Oh vamos Kanon! Sé que estás cansado, pero llevas mucho tiempo dormido y las pollitas se te van a ir!

Kanon se incorporó y volteó aun adormilado.

\- Shion! Que carajos haces aquí?

\- Obedeciendo a mi Jefa de Estado. Descansando – dijo Shion sonriendo – Y tú?

\- Yo que?

\- Tu qué haces aquí?

\- Lo mismo

\- Qué bien. Es un buen lugar para descansar. Voltéate.

Kanon obedeció y Shion le quitó los papelitos y se los dio en la mano.

\- Qué demonios es esto?

\- Bueno, al parecer… en caso de que no quieras dormir, tienes muchas opciones para esta noche – dijo Shion guiñándole un ojo – No esperaba menos.

Kanon agarró los papelitos y los puso en la basura para sorpresa de Shion.

\- Dije descansar, y tal vez arreglar algunos asuntos nada más. – dijo muy serio – Era mi imaginación o estabas hablando con alguien.

\- Ah sí… una amiguita.

\- Quién?

\- Tania. Una niña muy interesante que atiende el bar. Vamos a ir a comer juntos. Quieres acompañarnos?

Kanon puso su mejor cara de póker.

\- No gracias. No quiero hacer mal tercio. – dijo

\- Exagerado. Además yo tengo que regresarme pronto. Te quedaras más tiempo?

\- Voy llegando y te pedí toda la semana – dijo Kanon entre dientes tratando de asimilar la idea de que Tania invitara a comer a Shion, quien además estaba sin camisa y con un speedo aún más pequeño que el de él. Nunca le había prestado atención a Shion en su faceta de hombre común y el lemuriano estaba más que bueno.

\- Ahhh pues te perderás de una comida muy buena. – dijo Shion poniéndose sus pantalones y su camisa – Tengo entendido que su tía cocina muy muy bien.

\- Mmm…

\- En fin… ya que andarás por aquí, asumo que te veré mas tarde – dijo Shion – Descansa mucho!

Shion se fue despreocupado sabiendo exactamente lo que Kanon estaba pensando y sintiendo y lo hizo con toda deliberación. Kanon en cambio estaba que rabiaba. Ninguna mujer lo iba a despreciar a él por un vejete de 275 años. Ninguna!.

 **Fin del flashback.**

\- Las lecciones incluyen como beber hasta perderse? – preguntó Aleix detrás de él.

\- Pues si quieres – dijo Kanon sin cambiar de posición.

Aleix siguió la mirada de Kanon y comprendió que estaba vigilando los movimientos de Tania desde lejos.

\- Jajaja es en serio? – se burló – Espera… Déjame cantarte una canción que aprendí de México.

Aleix fue hasta el D.J. y le pidió la canción, que Aleix comenzó a cantar en tono de burla.

Te gusta ir con unos y con otros  
y pasas de mí  
te olvidas de mí  
te la armas bien  
con todos menos conmigo  
Tus ojos son  
dos verdes bofetadas  
y los miro yo  
y gritan que no  
y andas por ahí  
con todos menos conmigo  
Te gusta reír  
delante de mí  
sigues en tu papel de sirena feliz  
y pierdes el control  
con todos menos conmigo  
He llegado a pensar  
más de una vez  
que burlarte de mí  
te produce placer  
y buscas el amor  
con todos menos conmigo  
Pero yo sé que dentro de ti  
esta clase de amor  
no hecha raíz  
y te sale mal  
con todos menos conmigo  
No me llames jamás  
ni por error  
no te pongas así  
que llorar no te va  
vuelve a tu soledad  
con todos menos conmigo  
Te gusta reír  
delante de mí  
sigues en tu papel de sirena feliz  
y pierdes el control  
con todos menos conmigo  
He llegado a pensar  
más de una vez  
que burlarte de mí  
te produce placer  
y buscas el amor  
con todos menos conmigo  
Te gusta reír  
delante de mí  
sigues en tu papel de sirena feliz  
y pierdes el control  
con todos menos conmigo  
No me llames jamás  
ni por error  
no te pongas así  
que llorar no te va  
vuelve a tu soledad  
con todos menos conmigo

Kanon dejó de ver a Tania y se enderezo para reírse con ganas.

\- Ahhh pero si lo fregaquedito no se te quita verdad? – dijo para sorpresa de Aleix

\- No entiendo.

\- Vamos. Estas hablando conmigo. No puedo juzgarte por lo que haces cuando yo hice lo mismo, así que dejemos de fingir. Así será más fácil divertirnos juntos.

Aleix se le quedo mirando muy serio.

\- Tú me conoces?

\- Jajaja claro que sí. – dijo Kanon – Acaso crees que un corte de cabello y un tinte puede engañarme a mí? El rey de los engaños?

\- Tinte?

\- Ok. Ok… te seguiré el juego para que no se me olvide. – dijo Kanon pero Aleix estaba muy serio.

\- Por qué no vamos a otro lugar para platicar? Aquí hay mucho escandalo – Sugirió Aleix

\- Como quieras. – dijo Kanon con mejor humor encogiéndose de hombros.

Aleix lideró el camino hasta su habitación, la cual compartía con Ío cuando ambos estaban ahí al mismo tiempo. Kanon no pudo dejar de ver que las paredes de la habitación estaban decoradas con dibujos bastante bien hechos de una chica rubia en muchos distintos ángulos, a veces con un bikini, y a veces con un vestido. Ambos de color rojo.

\- Tu novia? – dijo Kanon acercándose un poco más para verla mejor.

\- Aun no, pero algún día – dijo Aleix

\- Bastante bonita. Me la presentas? – pregunto Kanon con espíritu fregativo.

Aleix no pudo dejar de sonreír.

\- Vive en el santuario con ustedes y no la reconoces? – dijo Aleix – Acaso estas ciego o qué? Porque digo, está bien que no sea un dibujante profesional, pero yo digo que se parece mucho.

Kanon se acercó más. Solo había dos chicas con cabello rubio en el santuario.

\- Es Vicky…. Digo… Junet. – dijo Aleix antes de que Kanon llegara a la misma conclusión.

Kanon volteó casi con violencia.

\- Que dijiste? Junet? Estas demente o que te pasa? – le gritó – Acaso se te olvida que es o fue la novia de Shun?

\- Shun? Y eso a mí porque debería de afectarme? – dijo Aleix haciendo un gesto de indiferencia

\- Estas bromeando verdad?

\- No.

Kanon se rascó su cabeza. Eso ya iba demasiado lejos.

\- De quien es esta cama?

\- De Ío cuando viene. – dijo Aleix – puedes usarla si quieres.

\- No interrumpiré tus famosas meditaciones?

\- Te refieres a mis siestas?

\- Si así les dices ahora…

\- No… casi no me dejan dormir. – dijo Aleix – Si no es una cosa, es la otra. No sé cómo carambas le hacías tú.

\- Casi no dormía si a eso te refieres. – contestó Kanon – Hay demasiadas cosas que hacer cuando eres el General Marino de Dragón de Mar.

\- Me ensenaras? – pidió Aleix – No quiero que vuelvan a tomar ventaja y más animales inocentes mueran o se hieran como la última vez.

\- De que hablas?

Aleix procedió a contarle como había llegado con Poseidón. Kanon parecía confundido.

\- Espera. Me estás diciendo que andabas en México?

\- Eso acabo de decirte.

\- Pero… a ver… que te hizo escaparte en primer lugar.

\- Es… caparme?

\- Es porque te impusieron un castigo? Porque no creo que sea para tanto y…

\- Castigo? No. Creo que me estas confundiendo. – dijo Aleix – No me veo yo castigado por nada.

Kanon lo miró fijamente. Algo no estaba bien.

\- Recuerdas la boda de Milo?

\- No

\- Como que no?

Aleix se quedó callado porque en ese momento un alacrán vestido con un monito y una chistera se puso en el hombro de Kanon.

\- No. No recuerdo esa boda.

\- Fuiste con una preciosura de niña rubia.

\- Con Junet?

\- Con un carajo que no!

\- Pero no te enojes!

Kanon respiró profundo.

\- A ver… más atrás entonces, porque Shion dijo que estabas borracho ahí… recuerdas la fiesta de navidad que le hicimos a Milo? Estuviste jugando póker con nosotros.

Aleix se cruzó de brazos mientras movía la cabeza negativamente.

\- Estuvimos apostando condones.

\- No suena como algo que yo haría. – dijo Aleix – a menos que hayan sido por esos muy graciosos que tienen musiquita

\- Si! Exacto! Esas eran las fichas más valiosas.! – Exclamo Kanon

\- En serio?

\- Si!

\- Jajaja pues sí que valía la pena el juego.

Kanon comenzó a impacientarse. Shaka estaba solo jugando con él? O de verdad no recordaba nada? Y si este era el caso, debería reportarlo o no?

\- Sabías que Shion está en el hotel? Tal vez él pueda ayudarte a recordar.

Shaka hizo una mueca de disgusto.

\- Ese vejestorio intentó tocarme en la boda. No me gusta! Ojala que no me lo encuentre o no respondo.

Kanon esta vez puso cara de preocupación.

\- Aleix… recuerdas algún golpe en la cabeza? Algo extrañó que hubieras comido o bebido que te hizo sentir raro en todos los días que recuerdas?

Aleix se ruborizó al máximo al recordar lo que le había dado Isis y Keres y que parecía que lo había puesto más arrecho que un delfín en celo. Kanon vio su rubor y cuando desvió sus ojos y comprendió casi todo. No era que hubiera traicionado a nadie. El de verdad no sabía quién era antes de beber o comer eso.

\- Entonces me ayudaras sí o no? – pregunto Aleix tratando por todos los medios de cambiar de tema.

\- Claro que sí. – dijo Kanon en un tono más comprensivo – Mañana todo el día estaré contigo ensenándote el negocio, pero mientras escúchame bien y toma nota.

Aleix le sonrió y se puso a ver los dibujos en la pared mientras Kanon le explicaba algunas cosas. Tenía que ser el mejor Dragón del Mar para poder vencer a Thanatos y ganarse el corazón de Junet.

 **Junio 23, 11am**

 **Aeropuerto JFK**

 **New York, USA**

El aeropuerto más grande de la ciudad estaba a reventar ese domingo. Anunciaron el vuelo de Liz y Gabriel y Sam se despidieron de ella para que abordara el avión. Estaría una semana entrenando con el equipo nacional antes de viajar a Madrid para la competencia. Gabriel había cumplido su palabra y le había dicho que tenía que ir a esa competencia y Liz le había hablado al entrenador a regañadientes delante de Gabriel para aceptar el puesto. Después había subido a empacar y comprar su boleto de avión en línea.

Tan pronto Gabriel y Sam quedaron fuera de su vista, Liz se puso a saltar de gusto. Su plan había funcionado. Tomó más tiempo del esperado, pero hacerse la deprimida había convencido a Sam y Sam a su vez estaba segura que había convencido a Gabriel para soltarle las riendas.

\- Gracias Televisión! – dijo antes de correr hacia el avión.

Abordó su asiento de primera clase de lado de la ventana y sacó su mp3 para que durante el corto vuelo pudiera recordar sus rutinas con la música que ahí traía.

Justo antes de que se cerraran las puertas, su compañero de viaje llegó y la fragancia a sándalo se le hizo familiar.

\- Tío Bud! – exclamó antes de abrazarlo con gusto – Que haces aquí?

\- Vine para hablar contigo – dijo Buda – A dónde va este avión?

\- A Houston. Al rancho Karolyi a entrenar para una competencia – dijo Liz – Y tú? Por qué no me habías hablado o visitado?

Buda se quedó callado. Como decirle que su padre estaba peleado con él y le había prohibido que se acercara a ella debido a lo que había pasado en Perú.

\- He andado muy ocupado Lizzy.

\- Pero te extraño! – dijo abrazada de él.

\- Yo también, pero el asunto de Shaka…

Liz se enderezó en su asiento.

\- Lo encontraron? Dime! Está bien?

Buda suspiró. Ya venía venir todo un discurso por parte de su ahijada.

Las azafatas los interrumpieron pidiendo abrocharan sus cinturones para poder despegar y así lo hicieron.

\- Tío… donde esta Shaka? – insistió Liz

\- En el caribe.

\- Esta… intentando cumplir la misión a Athena?

\- Mmm… no pero sí.

\- Tío! Por qué no me dijiste que ya lo habías encontrado? – le reclamó – Sabes lo angustiada que estaba y todo lo que he rezado porque este bien? En cuanto aterricemos le voy a hablar y le voy a decir hasta de lo que se va a morir!

\- No Lizzy, no es tan fácil – dijo Buda – La razón por la que Shaka no está en el santuario, es que no recuerda que él es el.

Lizzy se le quedó viendo fijamente.

\- Ese tipo de bromas no van contigo tío.

\- Y no es una broma Lizzy. He intentado hablarle pero no me hace caso. Se ha metido en infinidad de líos por lo mismo, ha hecho cosas reprobables y…

\- Y?

\- Y se unió a las filas de Poseidón.

\- Queeeeeeeeeee? – gritó Liz tan fuerte que una de las Azafatas llegó corriendo.

\- Está todo bien señorita?

\- Si, disculpe. – dijo Liz con una sonrisa – Solo soy un poco escandalosa. No volverá a suceder.

Liz estaba temblando de rabia cuando vio a su padrino. La azafata se fue y Buda le sostuvo la mirada.

\- Por eso vine Liz. Necesito de tu ayuda. Necesito que le ayudes a recordar.

\- Y como carambas voy a lograr hacer eso?

\- El parece tener ciertas reacciones con las mujeres que conoció en su vida. Mucho mejores reacciones que con los hombres. – dijo – Estoy seguro que tendrá alguna reacción contigo.

Liz bajo la mirada a sus manos. Acaso todos los hombres a su alrededor tenían que comportarse como idiotas?

\- Te pregunté muchas veces si sabias donde estaba y me dijiste que no.- reclamó

\- Si querida pero, es que no quería que lo vieras así. El Shaka que tu conociste no es el mismo, de hecho hasta se cortó el cabello y lo tiene de otro color.

Liz abrió grandes los ojos y volteó a verlo con una mirada que él nunca le había visto. Sus ojos sacaban chispas y de pronto incluso a Buda le dio miedo su reacción. Liz tuvo que cerrar los ojos y aplicar la respiración que el mismo Shaka le había ensenado para relajarse. Buda no la interrumpió mientras lo hacía.

\- Liz… ayúdame antes de que algo más grande le pase a Shaka. – pidió

\- No sé si deba hacerlo – dijo finalmente – A pesar de intentar ser la mejor en todo, ustedes aun no confían lo suficiente en mí.

\- Pero Liz…

\- De todos modos ahora no puedo. Debo concentrarme en la competencia. Si para cuando esta termine aun necesitas mi ayuda, iré contigo. – dijo Liz – Ahora, déjame que necesito concentrarme en lo mío. Estoy sola recuerdas?.

\- Lizzy… entiendo. Te llamaré en cuanto termine la competencia de acuerdo?

\- Sí. Ahora mejor vete antes de que mis gritos se escuchen de aquí a Los Ángeles – dijo poniéndose de nuevo sus auriculares.

Buda se esfumó y Liz comenzó a patear el asiento de adelante que afortunadamente estaba vacío y con su almohada de viaje golpeo lo más fuerte que pudo el respaldo e incluso se lo puso en la boca para gritar a todo pulmón. Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que finalmente se pusiera a llorar. Su amigo Shaka… Que es lo que ella podía hacer por el para que volviera a recordar si ni siquiera Buda podía hacerlo?

 **En el infierno…**

Una enorme campana sonó por todo el Infierno y Eligor le dio un codazo a Moa para que viera el semáforo de Liz que debían monitorear las 24 horas.

\- Vaya! La chiquilla ya se había tardado no crees? – dijo Eligor

\- Si… ojala y se apresurara – dijo Moa – Ya quiero subir a la superficie a divertirme

\- Dos más y nos darán permiso – explicó Eligor - Cual crees que sea el próximo pecado en el que caiga?

Moa lo pensó un poco.

\- Bueno… yo digo que… Lujuria

\- Nahhh… es demasiado buena para eso. – respondió Eligor – Yo creo que Gula.

\- Una apuesta?

\- Un mes cubriendo el turno del otro para el que gane?

Moa extendió la mano.

\- Hecho. Se vale ponerle tentaciones?

\- No. Cuando lleguemos al cuarto, esa será nuestra asignación. No lo arruines.

\- Aburriiiiiiiidooooooooo

 **Junio 24, 12pm**

 **Boutique de Thes**

 **Paris, Francia**

La fiesta de disfraces a la que estaban invitadas, seria esa noche, por lo que Thes había ido a recoger todos los accesorios la tarde anterior y en ese momento se los estaban probando. Ambas estaban riendo y bromeando por las pruebas que estaban haciendo.

\- Te dije que no llenarías el suéter – dijo Fler mientras se colocaba las lentillas de color violeta – Pero eres bastante terca.

\- Ay! Y si me pongo unos calcetines en el sostén, crees que eso haga una diferencia? - preguntó Thes haciendo el intento con retazos de telas que tenía a la mano en una caja.

Fler, que nunca había usado lentillas antes, parpadeaba como loca para poder controlar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir por la experiencia.

\- Jajaja si, puede ser. – dijo acomodándose la peluca – Sabes Thes? Me encanta que me hayas obligado a ir contigo y Aiacos a la fiesta, después del susto de la llamada a mi hermana en verdad necesito de una distracción.

\- Si… que bueno que ella está bien y feliz – dijo Thes terminando con su tarea viéndose al espejo – Como la ves? Necesito más?

\- Jajaja no! – dijo Fler riendo feliz ante el look de su amiga – Cuantos kilos te pusiste?

\- Crees que exageré?– respondió Thes

\- Mucho! Pasaste de tu copa 32C a una 34H – dijo ayudando a acomodarle el traje a algo menos escandaloso – Ves? Así con esa cantidad está bien.

Thes se vio al espejo y estuvo de acuerdo con Fler.

\- Gracias! A veces exagero jijiji

\- Nada más tantito… - dijo Fler – Como ves el maquillaje?

\- A mí me parece perfecto. Y el vestido te quedo muy bien – dijo Thes – En cambio yo tengo que subirle la bastilla a esta estúpida falda. Menos mal que no hay clientes aun.

\- Jajaja está bien, es temprano. – dijo Fler - Solo quería ver cómo me quedaban las lentillas y la peluca y…

La campanilla de la puerta de la boutique sonó anunciando que alguien había entrado.

\- Yo atiendo. Tu ponte algo de ropa antes de salir! – dijo Fler sonriendo

\- Jajaja muy chistosa – dijo Thes sentándose frente a su máquina de coser.

Fler salió tal como estaba para no perder el tiempo en volver a peinarse y atender a las personas que habían entrado, pero tan pronto como lo hizo sus pies se negaron a dar un paso más al ver a una hermosa muchacha entrando del brazo de Camus.


	155. Chapter 155

**Capítulo 153**

 **Junio 24, 12pm**

 **Boutique de Thes**

 **Paris, Francia**

\- Mira que precioso conjunto! – dijo Laura señalando y corriendo con alegría casi infantil hacia un vestido de verano de chiffon azul turquesa – Lo tendrán en mi talla?

Camus le sonrió feliz de ver a su amiga tan entusiasmada por algo. Tal parecía que nada le hubiera sucedido en el caribe, aunque el intentaba no tocar el tema para no verla llorar.

\- Creo cariño que ese color va bien con tu bronceado – dijo Camus

Laura lo descolgó y fue hacia el espejo para ponérselo sobre la ropa.

\- Mira esta tela! Es divina! – volvió a exclamar Laura corriendo por la boutique de un lado a otro.

Camus reparó en la chica pelirroja junto al mostrador que los veía con la mirada perdida. No se había movido desde que llegaron. Algo extraño para una vendedora que hiciera bien su trabajo. Regresó a ponerle atención a su amiga y Fler entonces prestó especial atención a ciertas cosas, como la manera en la que Camus se acercaba a Laura, en como ella respondía, en cómo se sonreían, y ese aire de confianza que le hizo morderse el labio. Tuvo que cruzar sus piernas para evitar que su cuerpo reaccionara ante la proximidad de Camus. Maldición!

Inhaló profundamente y parpadeó varias veces para poder reaccionar. Solo eran clientes. No debía olvidarlo. Era la tienda de Thes. Tenía que hacer su trabajo.

Puso su mejor sonrisa y lanzó una oración silenciosa a Odín mientras tomaba la pulsera que le dio Lyfia con la otra mano: Por favor, No dejes que me reconozca. Ayúdame Odín!.

Laura se dirigió hacia ella con varias prendas en la mano.

\- Bienvenue Mademoiselle . En quoi puis-je t'aider? – dijo Fler sonriendo automáticamente

\- Hola! – dijo Laura sonriéndole – Sería posible que me probara esto?

\- Je ne comprende pa. – dijo Fler intencionalmente.

Laura se volvió a Camus consternada.

\- Osito Polar! No entiendo nada! – le dijo en voz baja – Nunca me interesó aprender Francés! Ayúdame porfis.

Camus se volvió hacia la dependienta. Por un momento se le quedó viendo fijamente. Una parte de su cuerpo estaba reaccionando con esa chica sin que eso tuviera sentido. La forma de su cuerpo le recordaba un poco a Fler, pero sus ojos eran violetas. Además Fler ya se le hubiera echado a sus brazos mientras que esta chica lo miraba indiferente esperando que ayudara a Laura a traducir. Su acento tampoco era muy definido. Podía apostar a que aunque su francés era perfecto y trataba de imitar un acento parisino, no lo lograba por completo. Tal vez era de alguna provincia o de los barrios bajos venida a más. Su voz tenía un tono más bajo e involuntariamente encendió su cosmos para llamar al de ella como cuando estaba con Fler, pero la chica ni siquiera parpadeo. Camus se reprendió mentalmente. Que estaba haciendo? Por qué ahora la veía en todos lados? Culpa?

\- El besoin d'essayer les vêtements (necesita probarse la ropa)– dijo Camus finalmente sin quitarle los ojos a Fler

\- Mais oui. Par ici s'il-vous-plait (Desde luego. Pase por aquí) – contestó sonriéndole a Laura señalando los probadores y esta entendió.

Thes escuchó voces y salió del taller hacia la boutique. Tuvo casi la misma reacción que Fler. Porque los dioses conspiraban contra la felicidad de su amiga?

Camus la vio y abrió grandes los ojos y fue hacia ella.

\- Tu eres Thetis verdad? – preguntó – Vaya! Pero que haces aquí?

Thes miró hacia los vestidores y vio que las dos muchachas salían con el primer vestido puesto para verse en el espejo frente a la tarima circular.

\- Yo… trabajo aquí. – dijo despacio – Tu eres el amigo de Kanon verdad?

\- Sí. Nos acabamos de ver en la Boda de Shaina. – dijo Camus – Creo que Kanon mencionó que todos te estaban buscando porque desapareciste a la mitad de la fiesta.

\- Lo dudo mucho – dijo Thes muy seria – Vaya… No sabía que te gustaba el travestismo. Kanon nunca me lo mencionó. Encontraste algo de tu talla?

Camus se puso muy serio. Lo estaba insultando?

\- Vengo con ella! – dijo señalando a Laura con la cabeza.

\- Ahhh comprendo. Entonces si me disculpas, debo ayudar a Gigi – dijo Thes.

Fler le hizo una señal para que se acercara.

\- Hvad fanden laver du? (Que carajos estás haciendo?) – dijo Thes asombrada de que Fler no le estuviera sacando los ojos a Laura

\- Må ikke bekymre dig. Jeg har det fint. Cater er ligesom ingenting. (No te preocupes. Estoy bien. Atiéndelos como si nada). – contestó Fler sonriendo.

\- Er du sikker? (Estas segura)

\- Ja (si)

Thes se volvió sonriendo hacia Laura.

\- Hola. Mi nombre es Thes y yo seré quien te atienda el día de hoy. – dijo

\- Ay gracias! A la otra chica no le entendía nada y me daba pena decirle – dijo Laura agachando la mirada

\- Bueno… no hay barrera del idioma conmigo – dijo Thes con una sonrisa algo forzada – Quieres que te ajuste la cintura? Recuerda que todo esto es alta costura así que no afectara la forma y caída.

Laura palmoteó de alegría.

\- Perfecto! Hacia tanto que no me compraba ropa tan bonita! – dijo viéndose en todos los ángulos – Pero… pues nunca había estado enamorada y quiero verme bonita para él.

\- Lógico… - dijo Thes pinchándola con el alfiler.

\- Ouch!

\- Discúlpame – dijo Thes divirtiéndose.

Fler se dio la vuelta y volvió al aparador para entretenerse con tonterías. Camus la miraba intrigado. Fler sentía la mirada pero se abstuvo de voltear. Camus era demasiado intuitivo cuando se lo proponía.

\- Excusez-moi. Je vous connais de quelque part ? (Disculpe, la conozco de algún lado ?)– Dijo Camus acercandose mas.

\- Je ne le crois pas (no lo creo) - Êtes-vous d' ici? (Eres de por aquí ?)

\- Ce n'est pas votre préoccupation (Eso no es de su incumbencia)

Fler se movió hacia la puerta hacia donde una de las clientas regulares de Thes venía a hacerse unas pruebas, por lo que Camus se volvió hacia donde Laura se probaba otro vestido. No pudieron tener ninguna otra interacción a solas. Fler estuvo ocupada con la clienta algún tiempo y luego con otra más. Laura terminó sus compras y abrazó a Camus quien seguía con la mirada los movimientos de la pelirroja.

\- Todo está bien Osito?

\- Mmm… y tus compras? – preguntó extrañado al no ver bolsas en sus manos.

\- Tontito! Tengo que venir mañana por la tarde por ellos. – dijo poniendo su cabeza en su hombro – tienen que hacerles algunos ajustes pero estarán listos después de las 3.

\- Pues… que así sea – dijo Camus – Vamos a almorzar?

\- Si!

Ambos salieron de la boutique y Thes volteo a ver a Fler justo cuando sus piernas finalmente flaquearon y tuvo que correr para que no se cayera. Las clientas también corrieron para ver en que podían ayudar.

\- No se preocupen – dijo Thes ayudando a Fler a caminar hacia el taller – Regresare con ustedes en un momento con unas nuevas telas que me llegaron.

Las clientas se quedaron parloteando emocionadas mientras Thes depositó suavemente a Fler en el sofá y la ayudó a recostarse.

\- No salgas de nuevo hasta que yo regrese.- dijo Thes – Y lo digo en serio. Fler asintió y cerró los ojos. Thes sacó dos muestras de tela y regresó a la boutique a seguir atendiendo a sus clientas para desocuparse lo antes posible. Estaba orgullosa de Fler, pero a la vez algo preocupada. Como afectaría este corto encuentro a su amiga?.

 **Junio 24, 2pm**

 **Recinto de Amazonas**

 **Santuario de Athena**

El escándalo que tenía Marín en su cabaña había terminado por llamar la atención de Yulij y Junet, quienes se dirigieron hacia ahí. Iban a tocar la puerta que estaba abierta cuando Junet tuvo que esquivar una olla y Yulij una cobija.

\- Marín? – preguntó Yulij – Está todo bien?

\- Por qué lo preguntas? – dijo sin dejar de aventar todas sus posesiones por todo el lugar

\- Pues... – Junet tuvo que esquivar un libro – Podemos ayudarte?

\- Solo estoy buscando algo – dijo Marín

\- Si bueno eso se nota pero… que?

\- Un dije - contestó Marín - Yo lo tenía por aquí…

\- Podemos ayudarte a buscar si nos dices como es – dijo Yulij tratando de caminar en este tiradero.

Marín se dejó caer sobre su trasero tapándose los ojos con las manos.

Donde carajos estaba? Cuando había sido la última vez que lo había usado?

 **Flashback**

Shaina invitó a Afro y a Marín a compartir la cena con Sammy, Saori, Kiki y desde luego su invitado Touma. Sammy parecía estar de mejor humor porque al ir a dejar a Santi a la entrada con su mama, Shaina le había dado permiso de ir a jugar con él en dos días si terminaba sus tareas temprano.

Los niños se excusaron para irse a dormir y solo quedaron los adultos.

\- Touma – dijo Saori – Como esta Artemisa? La última vez que la vimos estaba sumamente alterada.

\- Mi señora está preocupada que el señor Apolo haya abusado de su confianza y la información que le llevo, solo desatará su furia. – contestó – Estoy seguro que ella querrá que Sammy tome el lugar que le corresponde en su templo.

Shaina manoteó la mesa

\- No! Sammy no ira a ningún lado.

Touma la miró sin ninguna emoción en su cara.

\- Eso, Lady Ophiuco, no está en sus manos. – dijo Touma – Apolo es su padre y Becca, una de las satélites favoritas de mi señora, fue su madre. Por tanto, a ella no se le puede considerar huérfana y no debería estar aquí.

La furia de Shaina fue contenida por Afro, quien estaba sentado a su derecha.

\- No digo que ella lo vaya a hacer, solo que es una posibilidad.

\- Pues dile que primero pasara por sobre mi cadáver - respondió Shaina tomando de su jugo

\- Te aseguro que eso no sería ningún problema – contestó Touma con una sonrisa.

Saori decidió cambiar el tema a algo menos tétrico.

\- Y dime Touma, tu conociste a Becca?

\- No personalmente – respondió – Eso fue hace cinco años y yo estaba… mmm… en otro lugar

\- Entiendo – contesto Saori

\- En qué lugar? – preguntó Marín interesada

Touma se quedó callado por un momento.

\- En otra parte del Olimpo – contestó muy serio

\- Y por qué utilizas un mascara? – preguntó Afro – Acaso estas deforme o algo así?

Touma volteo a verlo desdeñosamente y después sonrió.

\- Es que soy tan bello, que las mujeres caerían muertas a mis pies si me vieran sin ella – dijo

\- Ahhh si te entiendo. – dijo Afro – Tal vez yo tenga que usar una para lo mismo

Shaina le dio una ligera patada en la espinilla.

\- Te ves muy joven – preguntó Saori – que edad tienes?

\- Edad humana?

\- Obviamente

\- No lo sé. Soy un ángel no un humano. – dijo misteriosamente

\- Y puedes volar? – pregunto Shaina

\- Obviamente

\- Y tienes cumpleaños?

Touma se quedó pensando mientras jugaba con la cadenita y un dije que no pasó desapercibido por Marín.

\- Supongo que sí pero no tengo ni idea. – dijo – Esto ya se volvió un interrogatorio algo extraño no creen?

\- Lo sentimos Touma – dijo Saori con una sonrisa – Es que nunca nos había visitado un ángel de Artemisa, aunque por aquí estuvo también de visita rápida Michiel.

\- Interesante. El no baja muy seguido tengo entendido – contestó Touma

Shaina se acercó a Afro.

\- Quien carajos es Michiel?

\- Uno de los arcángeles de Zeus – dijo Afro en voz baja

\- Cuando vino que ni me entere? – volvió a preguntar

\- Es lógico. Fue días después de la boda de Milo mientras tú estabas desaparecida

Shaina se enderezo en su asiento para seguir la conversación entre Saori y Touma. Reparó en el dije que el movía con las manos visiblemente nervioso pues no sabía si su señora quería que contestara esas preguntas o no.

\- Touma… ese dije… puedo verlo?

\- No!

\- Por qué? – preguntó curioso

\- Es… un amuleto. Nadie debe tocarlo.

\- Ahhh! Entiendo. Se parece mucho a uno que tienes tú, verdad Marín?

Touma volteó a ver a la pelirroja quien se llevó las manos al cuello y se dio cuenta que hacía varios días que no lo traía.

\- Son difíciles de encontrar – dijo Touma en tono arrogante volviéndose de nuevo a Shaina – Dudo mucho que sea igual o parecido.

\- Si, seguro solo me lo imagine – respondió Shaina pero Marín no volvió a participar en la conversación. Estaba tratando de recordar la última vez que se había puesto a pensar en ese dije y cuando se lo había puesto. Necesitaba saber si de verdad él era su hermano como ella pensaba, aunque sí lo era… tendría el valor de decírselo?

 **Fin del Flashback**

Marín dio un grito de desesperación. Acababa de recordar que la última vez que se lo había puesto, había sido cuando estaba esperando a que Aioria bajara de hablar con Saori, aquel fatídico día en el que se había enterado de que Aioria había tenido un affair con Lyfia.

Atropellando en su camino a Yulij y Junet y olvidando su máscara en su casa, corrió colina arriba hacia las casas doradas. Usó los pasajes hasta llegar a la casa dorada de Leo y sin titubear tocó a la puerta.

Aioria se tomó su tiempo para abrir la puerta. Ya sabía que era ella, pues podía sentir su cosmos desde lejos.

\- Si? – dijo Aioria cruzándose de brazos – Puedo ayudarte?

\- Buenas tardes. Quiero saber si encontraste mi dije la última vez que hiciste limpieza.

Aioria volteó hacia su casa. Eso era un reverendo basurero entre botellas vacías, papeles y vidrios rotos y cualquier cantidad de cosas que en sus ataques de furia destrozaba y aprovechaba que Aioros no estaba para no limpiarla. Sin embargo el sabia a que dije se refería. Era una de las tantas cosas de ella que tenía guardadas en un lugar seguro y que ella había llevado por su propia mano a su casa.

\- Sí. Lo encontré.

\- Podrías dármelo por favor?

\- No.

\- Es mío! Lo necesito en este momento!

\- No.

\- Por qué?

\- Es mi casa y todo lo que está en ella es mío.

Marín intentó pasar, pero obviamente Aioria y su cosmo se lo impidieron. No tanto porque no se moría por que pasara y no dejarla salir hasta que lo perdonara, sino porque le daba vergüenza que viera el tiradero que tenía.

\- Aioria… por favor.

\- Te lo daré con una condición – dijo Aioria

\- Cuál?

\- Que me digas quien fue el Caballero dorado con el que te desquitaste – dijo muy serio.

Marín parpadeó incrédula.

\- Debes estar bromeando.

\- No. Quieres tu dije, dame la información que te pido. No es muy difícil.

\- Pero quien carajos te crees tú como para apropiarte de algo que no es tuyo y querer saber mis intimidades…

\- Porque antes esas "intimidades" eran mías.

Una sonora cachetada fue a estrellarse al rostro de Aioria quien la miró furioso. Marín dio un paso para atrás. Sabía que se había extralimitado y estaba en problemas.

\- Que está pasando aquí? – preguntó Shaina quien se encontraba bajando con Sammy e Icarus para Ir a dejar a ambos a la puerta de Salida.

Marín agachó la mirada avergonzada. Sería su tercera falta y estaba perdida.

\- No pasa nada Lady Ophiuco. Marín solo pasaba por aquí y pasó a saludar. – dijo Aioria – Si me lo permiten, estaba en algo importante. Con su permiso.

Aioria casi casi azotó la puerta en las narices de esos tres quienes no le dieron mayor importancia. Sammy fue la que llamó la atención jalando de su vestido.

\- La maestra Marín no trae su máscara y nosotras sí. No es en contra de las reglas? – dijo curiosa

Marín tomo esto último como pretexto para subir la mirada hacia Icarus y hacia Shaina y echar a correr escaleras abajo hacia el recinto llorando desconsoladamente. Ya no sería posible comparar sus dijes en ese momento. Y si no lo volvía a ver? Como lo contactaría cuando le quitara el dije a Aioria?

 **Junio 24, 8am**

 **Suite de Aleix**

 **Columbus Isle, Bahamas**

Kanon despertó ante un leve movimiento de Aleix, quien acababa de bañarse y tarareaba una canción y había lanzado una prenda sucia al bote destinado para esto, chocando con la pared y haciendo un leve chirrido.

\- Por qué te levantas tan temprano? – le preguntó adormilado

\- Temprano? Son las ocho de la mañana. De hecho iba derechito al comedor y…

Kanon se paró de un brinco y confirmó la hora en su celular.

\- Mi bebe! – dijo mientras buscaba una de sus botas.

\- Qué? – preguntó Aleix extrañado. Nadie le había dicho que Kanon tenía hijos

\- Necesito ver a mi bebe! Querías tu primera lección practica? Vamos! – dijo solo pasando las manos por su cabellera para medio alisarla y llenarse de desodorante.

\- Pero… no te vas a bañar?

\- Lección 2. A veces no tenemos tiempo para un baño – dijo Kanon corriendo hacia afuera siendo seguido por Aleix quien no entendía mucho.

Kanon y Aleix corrieron rápidamente y este último se dio cuenta que era hacia los muelles donde se dirigían.

\- Ron! Ron! – Gritó Kanon cuando llegaron a su destino.

Un joven afroamericano salió de una de las bodegas que habían en el lugar.

\- Señor Kanon! Bienvenido a la Isla – Dijo dándole un saludo y un abrazo

\- Jajaja apuesto a que mi hermano no pudo engañarte – dijo Kanon viendo hacia todos lados buscando al Orgullo Marino.

El Capitán sonrió con complicidad.

\- Todo el pueblo se tragó el cuento que era usted, y yo también lo había hecho en primer momento hasta que su hermano no quiso estar al frente del timón…

Kanon sonrió.

\- Apuesto que no sabía ni siquiera cual era babor o estribor.

El Capitán asintió.

\- Así mismo.

Aleix se había quedado callado. Estaba analizando toda la conversación para discutirla con Kanon después.

\- Dónde está mi Orgullo Marino? Quiero verlo! – dijo palmoteando como niño en navidad.

El Capitán se rascó la cabeza y se puso un poco nervioso.

\- Qué? Que pasa? – dijo Kanon comenzando a impacientarse.

\- Es que… La tormenta de hace unos días… Su hermano… - dijo el Capitán avergonzado

\- Con un carajo! Dímelo ahora! Lo hundió? Porque si es así… lo mato! – gritó

El Capitán dio un paso hacia atrás. La verdad es que no esperaba esa reacción de Kanon.

\- No… solo fue un rasguño y…

Kanon lo tomó de la playera.

\- Donde… esta…?

\- En los Astilleros Cabrales. Ya casi está listo y…

Kanon comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia donde le había dicho el capitán mientras ambos lo seguían de cerca.

Los Astilleros no estaban lejos y Kanon vio por primera vez a su Orgullo Marino fuera del Agua. El carpintero estaba trabajando en la Quilla.

Kanon no dijo ni una sola palabra estaba casi en Shock. Aleix se acercó a ver el trabajo que estaba haciendo el carpintero. Era poquito más que un rasguño. Se volteó y le preguntó al Capitán.

\- Que le pasó?

\- Hace unos días hubo una tormenta y estaba anclado en Middle Cay…

\- La Isla?

\- Sí.

\- Pero… Que Sí están rodeados de arrecifes? – preguntó Aleix. Recordaba haber recorrido toda el área con el mismo Julián cuando le estaba explicando el negocio.

\- Sí, pero no estaba de ese lado – Explicó el capitán – Sino del lado del pequeño muelle. La tormenta los sorprendió y fue llevándolos hasta ese lado. Fue una suerte que pudieran mantenerse a flote hasta que llegamos a remolcarlos.

\- Cuando fue eso?

\- Hace una semana.

Kanon solo agitaba su cabeza de un lado a otro. No tenía ni corazón para ver el daño. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Si necesitaba una confirmación de que Julián no había estado en la isla después de la boda de Shaina y Minos, ahí estaba fuerte y clara. Ahora solo faltaba ayudar a Shura y Alejandro desde ahí. Volteó hacia el otro lado de los astilleros y se dio cuenta que varios de los barcos pesqueros de la isla también estaban ahí, pero nadie trabajaba en ellos.

\- Por qué carajos están esos barcos afuera? – preguntó Kanon enojado

\- Dos de ellos fueron también sorprendidos por la tormenta y chocaron entre si – explicó el capitán – sus dueños no tienen dinero para repararlos, el dueño de los astilleros no confía en que le paguen si les da crédito y como no estaban al corriente con los seguros…

\- Y el Kraken tuerto? – preguntó Kanon alarmado.

\- En su lugar. Afortunadamente estaba en agua profunda y con doble ancla – dijo el Capitán Ron – Usted me pidió que me quedara en tierra hasta que viniera recuerda?

\- Sí Donde está el Capitán Brown?

\- En su oficina.

Kanon tuvo que tomar una decisión rápida y se volvió primero a Aleix:

\- Lección 3. A pesar de estar al servicio de Julián como su General Marino, siempre puedes usar tus conocimientos y recursos para ayudar a los demás por humildes que sean. – después se volvió hacia el Capitán Ron - Diles que dejen el Orgullo Marino y se pongan a trabajar en esos malditos barcos! Y que hagan doble turno si es necesario maldita sea! – gritó Kanon al Capitán, quien corrió inmediatamente a dar las ordenes pertinentes.

Agarró un poco de valor y fue a acariciar su yate pidiéndole perdón como si se tratara de una persona muy querida. Aleix le puso una mano en el hombro con empatía.

\- Lo lamento. Pero no es tan grave. Podrás irte en tiempo y forma. – dijo

\- Gracias. – dijo Kanon haciendo una mueca. No era un gran consuelo ver su posesión más valiosa dañada. – Ven, conoces al Capitán Brown?

\- Desde Luego! – dijo Aleix ofendido – Acaso crees que me quedo sentado cabeceando o qué?

\- La verdad sí. Vamos a hablar con él y ver en qué más podemos ayudar. Solo no le digas a nadie por favor.

Aleix asintió y lo miró con admiración mientras caminaban hacia la oficina del Capitán Brown. Esa parte del Kanon bueno no se la habían contado ninguno de los generales y mucho menos Julián. Entonces… si había forma de no solo parrandear sino de ayudar a la gente? No se despegaría de Kanon hasta que le dijera todos los secretos de su nuevo trabajo y le ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera.

 **Junio 24, 4pm**

 **Boutique de Thes**

 **Paris, Francia**

Finalmente la última clienta se fue y Thes se apresuró a cerrar la boutique para no tener más interrupciones y corrió hacia el taller.

\- Fler?

No obtuvo respuesta y aunque la buscó se dio cuenta que no estaba en el taller.

Subió las escaleras hacia el departamento y suspiró aliviada cuando vio a Fler sentada frente en el sofá cosiendo con sus audífonos puestos cantando alegremente:

The snow glows white on the mountain tonight,  
not a footprint to be seen.  
A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen.  
The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside.  
Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried.  
Don't let them in, don't let them see.  
Be the good girl you always have to be.  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know.  
Well, now they know!1

Let it go, let it go!  
Can't hold it back any more.  
Let it go, let it go!  
Turn away and slam the door.  
I don't care what they're going to say.  
Let the storm rage on.  
The cold never bothered me anyway.1

It's funny how some distance,  
makes everything seem small.  
And the fears that once controlled me, can't get to me at all  
It's time to see what I can do,  
to test the limits and break through.  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me.  
I'm free!

Let it go, let it go.  
I am one with the wind and sky.  
Let it go, let it go.  
You'll never see me cry.  
Here I'll stand, and here I'll stay.  
Let the storm rage on.

My power flurries through the air into the ground.  
My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around  
And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast  
I'm never going back; the past is in the past!

Let it go, let it go.  
And I'll rise like the break of dawn.  
Let it go, let it go  
That perfect girl is gone  
Here I stand, in the light of day.

Let the storm rage on!  
The cold never bothered me anyway...

En la cocina, el horno timbró advirtiendo que la comida estaba lista y Thes se dirigió a él para apagarlo. Fler seguía cosiendo y cantando la misma canción una y otra vez sin reparar que su amiga estaba ahí hasta que Thes se sentó a sus pies y toco su rodilla suavemente.

Fler, quien se había quitado la peluca pero no las lentillas, se quitó los audífonos.

\- Que pasa? – Le preguntó a Thes – Ya está la comida

\- Sí, pero eso no me importa, sino saber cómo estás tú. – respondió preocupada

\- Yo estoy bien. Mira! Ya termine de coser el relleno de tu disfraz – dijo mostrándole su trabajo.

Thes se molestó.

\- Sabes a lo que me refiero. Prefiero que lo saques todo conmigo a que te lo guardes y le haga daño a mi ahijada.

Fler le sonrió dulcemente.

\- Thes, cuando te digo que estoy bien, es que estoy bien. He tenido mucho tiempo para pensar esta tarde antes de subir.

\- Pensar qué?

\- La única culpable de mi situación fui yo – dijo Fler

\- Ah no! No me vas a salir con eso! No le vas a quitar responsabilidad a ese idiota!

\- Pero es cierto! – respondió Fler suspirando – Yo fui la que me le lancee primero por despecho. Él nunca me hubiera dicho o hecho nada si no fuera por eso.

\- Fler!

\- Nada! Como te dije. Yo fui la resbalosa. Aunque después….

\- Después qué?

\- Yo fui la que inicié la comunicación por cartas – confesó Fler

\- Oh vamos!

\- No, hablo en serio Thes! – aseguró Fler – Y cuando regresó a Asgard, no pude evitarlo y yo volví a buscarlo.

\- Y luego se largó sin decirte!

\- Porque yo no le dije lo del compromiso con Lord Olaf!

\- Basta Fler! Deja de estarlo justificando! – dijo Thes pateando el piso

Fler guardó tranquilamente sus implementos de costura.

\- Hasta hoy, - dijo – Me doy cuenta que el sentimiento que fue creciendo a partir de esa primera vez con él, fue unilateral y completamente forzada para él. Yo nunca obtuve la sonrisa que él le daba a la chica de hoy, y tampoco se me permitió darle un mote cariñoso, Jajaja y ya hubiera yo querido poder abrazarlo así en público. Ella es una chica afortunada.

\- Hijo de Puta es un mote cariñoso que yo le puedo poner! – dijo Thes enojada

\- Thes!

\- No! Me niego a creer que tu estés tan tranquila!

Fler le sonrió antes de ir a la cocina.

\- Recordé la canción con la que molesto a Hilda cada que se enoja conmigo.

\- La canción de Frozen?

\- Sí. Debo dejarlo ir.

\- Pero… y mi ahijada? Se lo dirás?

\- Sí. Se lo diré. Pero no hoy. Hoy estaremos de fiesta y yo quiero ir. Necesito distraerme y conocer nuevas personas…

\- Como dices? Fler te has vuelto loca?

\- Más o menos. – dijo antes de comenzar a servir la cena – Come que estoy segura que en esa fiesta no darán más que probaditas

Thes apenas pudo probar bocado. Sabía que había algo más en la historia que Fler no le estaba contando, pero no era el momento de preguntarle a su amiga. Tal vez después de la fiesta?


	156. Chapter 156

**Capitulo 154**

 **Junio 24, 9am**

 **Capitanía de Puerto**

 **Columbus Isle, Bahamas**

Kanon salió de la oficina del Capitán Brown azotando la puerta y mentando madres, con Aleix tras el sin decir palabra. Se dirigió directo a los muelles y no tuvo que esperar mucho antes que al menos 15 personas lo siguieran. Kanon comenzó a dirigirlos y tal como un ejército de marinas, los hombres obedecieron sin chistar trayendo cuanta herramienta pudieron encontrar. Alguien le pasó un mazo a Kanon y este le hizo una señal a Aleix mientras se quitaba la camisa. Aleix lo miraba entre extrañado y horrorizado. No iba el mismo a…

\- Querías mi puesto no? – dijo Kanon a Aleix – Pues a ver si es cierto que me llegas siquiera a los talones. Toma ese martillo y comienza a quitar cuantos remaches puedas.

\- Y yo por qué?

\- Porque necesitamos todas las manos posibles. – contesto Kanon

\- Y tienes como 15 hombres…

\- Que no tienen tanta fuerza, además… si logramos quitar todos los remaches, será más fácil para ellos continuar por la tarde sin nosotros. – dijo Kanon - Tienen que adelantar lo más que puedan pues la mitad de ellos saldrán mañana a pescar en el Kraken tuerto.

Aleix se le quedo viendo por un momento.

\- Porque haces esto por ellos? – preguntó

\- Cada barco tiene al menos 10 tripulantes. O sea que hay 15 familias que no han percibido ingreso en varios días…

\- Y eso a ti qué? – insistió Aleix

\- Se pierde el equilibrio si yo puedo y no ayudo. A veces, hay que tener compasión de las personas aunque ellas no te lo tengan a ti – Dijo Kanon quitándose las botas

\- Co… compasión? – la palabra retumbó en sus oídos.

\- Además… - dijo Kanon mirándolo con una sonrisa traviesa – Imagínate como quedaría en tu curriculum cuando vuelvas a presentarte ante Junet.

Aleix comenzó a quitarse la playera y las botas.

\- Pero que conste que me convenciste con lo de la compasión – dijo antes de entrar al agua junto con Kanon.

Este último sonrió. Aleix o Shaka siempre eran tan fáciles de convencer.

 **13.00**

Aleix sostenía a Kanon por debajo del hombro, quien venía un poco débil después de trabajar por varias horas sin descanso. Entraron a la lonchería de la tía Lucy, donde los pocos comensales que estaban ahí les abrieron paso para incluso dejarlos debajo del ventilador.

\- Yo digo que ya te estas poniendo viejo – lo molestó Aleix

\- Cállate idiota! – contestó Kanon sin muchas ganas – Tanto que le digo a mi estúpido hermano que no se salte las comidas y por pasar por alto mi propia regla mira como estoy.

\- Solo a ti se te ocurre. – contestó Aleix – Yo porque estoy acostumbrado a ayunar y…

Kanon volteó a verlo cuando dijo eso. Sí. Shaka ayunaba bastante. Aleix acaso estaba recordando algo? Este ni se inmutó.

\- De todos modos tengo mucha hambre y si mañana no me quedan los pantalones será tu culpa – dijo sonriéndole y depositándolo sobre un banco donde Kanon prácticamente se desplomó – Ya, ya… te pediré un chocomilk.

\- Doblemente Idiota! Solo deja que coma algo…

Aleix llamó a la señora que miraba todo asombrada desde detrás de la barra.

\- Sr. Kanon! – dijo la tía Lucy sonriendo – Que milagro tenerlo por acá de nuevo? Donde dejo a esa preciosa novia suya?

\- Yo? A qué hora? Estoy solterito como siempre! – dijo guiñándole un ojo aunque no con muchas ganas

\- Ahhh… no entiendo. Le traigo su steak an eggs como la vez pasada?

\- Guacala no! Para que carambas viajaría tanto por comer algo que puedo conseguir en Atenas? No! Tráigame una ensalada de conchal, unos huevos revueltos con camarones y salsa picante y para mi amigo una jarra de té negro bien caliente y unos hot cakes con mantequilla y miel de abeja.

Aleix estaba algo sorprendido pero no lo demostró. Era exactamente lo que él iba a pedir.

La tía Lucy se le quedó mirando fijamente cuando Kanon cerró los ojos y recargó su cabeza en su barbilla visiblemente exhausto. Aleix también cruzó los brazos frente a él y decidió dormir unos minutos en lo que estaba la comida. Ni siquiera quiso explicarles que así no funcionaba la lonchería.

En su regreso a la cocina, tomó la fotografía que había tomado de Saga y Laura y la miró atentamente. Algo no cuadraba. Eran dos personas totalmente opuestas.

No tardó en llevarles la comida que habían pedido. Los comensales ya le habían chismeado a la Tía Lucy el por qué esos dos estaban así de cansados.

\- Ejem ejem – dijo carraspeando para llamar la atención de los chicos quienes visiblemente estaban hasta babeando la mesa de lo dormidos que estaban, lo cual la hizo sonreír sin poder evitarlo – Su pedido chicos.

Kanon la miró como si fuera la primera vez que la veía, aun con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- Gracias. – dijo antes de casi arrebatarle el plato para disfrutar de su ensalada como si no hubiera comido en años – Aleix prueba esto.

\- Uhhh…

\- No seas mamon! Eres un General Marino y tienes que comer productos del mar.

\- Quien dice?

\- Lo digo yo!

\- Pero… Esta baboso! - Kanon le enjaretó un pedazo de conchal en la boca con el tenedor – pero sabroso!

\- Cálmate Pumba! Jajaja – exclamó Kanon recuperando su buen humor y su sonrisa sexy para beneplácito de la tía Lucy.

Ambos almorzaron riendo y bromeando lo que puso de buen humor a todos a su alrededor.

\- Aleix… quieres conocer mi casa? – dijo Kanon al comerse el ultimo bocado de su plato – Quiero ver que tantos estragos hay con la lluvia.

\- No sabía que tenías casa aquí.

\- Mmm… es más bien una cabañita. – dijo Kanon – Pide la cuenta.

\- Yo no traigo dinero. – replico Aleix

\- No me sorprende.

\- Ni digas nada, que me hiciste salir a las carreras de mi cuarto.- dijo Aleix

\- Cierto. Pídela. Yo la pago al rato.

Aleix hizo lo que Kanon le pidió y pronto la Tía Lucy llegó con dos cuentas que escondió tímidamente en su delantal.

\- Yo…

\- Si?

\- Disculpe… podría hablar con usted… a solas? – preguntó la Tía Lucy

\- Claro! Aleix?

\- Ya voy! – dijo moviéndose saliendo a sentarse como niño chiquito en las escaleras.

Kanon lo vio sentarse y se volvió hacia la tía Lucy sonriendo.

\- Antes que nada, déjeme felicitarla. Sus platillos estaban muy bien preparados, los mariscos frescos y jugosos y la vinagreta… Wow! Juro que de tener yo algunos anitos más y de querer casarme, lo haría con usted. – dijo coquetamente guiñándole un ojo

La Tía Lucy abrió los ojos sorprendida ante esta respuesta.

\- Ok. Esto solo me hace confirmar que usted no fue el que vino con la chica adicta al Maracuyá de esta foto – dijo ensenándosela – Porque a decir verdad era demasiado delicadito y medio especial.

Kanon se puso muy serio.

\- Obviamente no. Ese es mi hermano Saga y su... lo que sea – dijo en tono seco

\- Oh! – dijo la Tía Lucy algo avergonzada – Y… no sabes cómo podría yo… mmm…

Kanon se sobó las sienes con los dedos de sus manos

\- Déjeme jugar al adivino. Mi hermano dejo una cuenta sin pagar con usted.

\- Pues… sí.

\- Démela.

La tía Lucy sacó la cuenta que se le hizo estratosférica a ella. El anterior chico estaba bien vestido, este… no tanto y si el otro no tenía dinero… este menos.

Kanon la vio y solo movió la cabeza. Tomó aire y sonrió.

\- Con gusto le pagare las dos cuentas si viene conmigo al hotel. Allá tengo mi chequera.

\- Al Hotel del Señor Julián?

\- Sí.

\- Yo no puedo ir, pero puedo enviarle a mi sobrina si no le molesta. – dijo la tía Lucy – Ella trabaja ahí.

\- No lo dudo – dijo Kanon – La mitad de la población trabaja ahí. Dígale que le dejare el cheque en la recepción. A nombre de quien hago el cheque?

Ahora fue el turno de la Tía Lucy de sonreír.

\- Al de ella: Tania Smirnov.

 **Junio 25, 12am**

 **Primera casa de Aries**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia**

Mu estaba empacando las joyas que tenía ya terminadas en sus respectivas cajas. Tenía que entregarlos antes de fin de mes al encargado de la cadena de joyerías Seira Mou, las joyerías más caras de Atenas, para ponerlas a consignación. Era un pequeño negocio que había hecho a partir de los conocimientos que Shion le había pasado como artesano y que le ayudaba a solventar sus pocos gastos aparte de su sueldo como Caballero dorado. Tenía planeado ir uno de esos días y se dispuso a acomodar todo en su mochila cuando su teléfono sonó.

M Hola?

A Mu! Amigo!

M Torito! Cómo están? Como va todo?

A Ya preparándonos para ir Mu. Te tengo en altavoz.

N Hola Mu!

M Hola Niv!

A Amigo… necesito un mega favor.

M No tengo dinero.

A Duh… no te iba a pedir dinero… bueno… un poco

M Jajaja lo sabía!

N No es cierto Mu! Te está bromeando!

A Si y no, porque necesito que me hagas un favorsote.

M Tu dirás

A Peque puedo quitar el altavoz?

N Si

A Amigo necesito que me ayudes a arreglar mi casa.

M Ya me habías dicho.

A Si pero… Uhhh… hay cosas que necesito que… quites, entiendes?

M Ahhh te refieres a tu colección de porno debajo del colchón!

A Yo no tengo una colección de por… Uhhh…

M Oh vamos! Dejarías de ser un dorado si no las tuvieras.

A Shhhhhhht

N Jajaja Mu! Me preocuparía si no las tuviera Jajaja.

A Niv!

M Creí que habías quitado el altavoz.

A Eso hice

N Uhhh estoy ciega no sorda!

A Ya me di cuenta

M Yo también

A Bueno, me refería que si puedes quitar los posters de las paredes y hacer que la casa se vea menos… mmm…

M Menos torito?

A Si, algo así.

M Créeme que será un placer, comenzando por tus cortinas… puaj!

A Eit! Que tienen de malo?

M Quien tiene un estampado de hamburguesas en las cortinas de su sala?

N Jajaja

A MU!

M Uchale! Perdón. Se me salió…

A Y pues… en el baño…

M Lo digo o mejor me lo guardo?

A Cállate. Y… pues… en la sala…

M Ya se

A Y en la cocina…

M También…

A Bueno… entonces… Me ayudas a que quede muy bonita para cuando llegue Niv?

M Claro que si amigo. Todos sabemos que en decoración, si no es de futbol no sabes nada

A Jijiji perdón.

M Oye torito… no se te olvida una instrucción muy importante?

A Mmm… no creo.

M Ahhh… y… la recamara? Quieres que te compre un colchón nuevo? Sabanas nuevas? Etc.?

A Mu!

M Qué?

A No se…

N Jajaja Mu! Deja la recamara así como esta

M Segura?

N Sí. Quitando el porno de Alde claro jijiji

A Niv!

M Jajaja a sus órdenes futura señora Taurus

A Contigo no se puede hablar Mu!

M No te enojes amigo. Sabes que solo bromeo. Le pediré a Shaina que me ayude, está bien.

A Si gracias.

N Quien quedamos que era Shaina?

M Nuestra jefa… la que se caso

N Ah sí! Aún sigue viviendo ahí?

A Mu?

M Pues… sí. No he visto que ni siquiera se ponga a empacar aunque siendo justos ha estado súper ocupada porque Shion no había estado.

A Y crees que quiera?

M Ya verás que sí.

A Perfecto. Si tienes que gastar en algo me lo anotas a mi cuenta?

M Y supongo que querrás tu despensa llena verdad?

A Si! Y las vitaminas para mis flores.

M Ok. Algo más? Niv?

N Uhhh… es que…

M Qué?

N No sé si hay… espacio para mi… ropa.

A Jajaja peque… por espacio no paramos.

N En serio?

A Sí. Verdad Mu?

M Cierto. Cuando llegan?

A Salimos de aquí el 27 pero haremos algunas escalas para que no sea tan pesado para Niv.

N Ya te dije que yo estaré bien

A Y yo que el medico dijo que lo hiciéramos así.

N Que necio.

A Tu más necio.

M Alde… pueden pelear ya que cuelgues?

A No estamos peleando.

N Es cierto. Yo soy una niña buena que nunca pelea.

A Si como no. Eso se lo preguntamos a las porristas?

M Si! Pásenme a las porristas y yo les pregunto!

A Mu! Compórtate!

M Por qué a mí no me dejas divertirme?

A Porque no!

M Niv! Defiéndeme!

N Alde! Mu está soltero! Necesitamos conseguirle una novia.

A Eso crees?

M Hey! Sigo aquí!

N Tu sabes cómo le gustan las chicas?

M Niv! No necesito…

A Pues a decir verdad, me doy una idea…

M Alde! No te atrevas

N Jijiji no sería fantástico que se hiciera novio de una amiga mía?

A Si! Así los cuatro seriamos BFF

M Me rindo con ustedes dos. Alde, Niv… los espero por acá en unos días. Habrá todo lo que necesites y Niv… me va a dar mucho gusto tener una cunada tan bonita.

N Oh Mu que cosas dices!

A Mu! Deja de coquetearle a Niv.

M Ya me voy ya me voy! No me vaya a tocar una cornada

A Chistosito.

Mu colgó feliz por su amigo. Niv parecía ser muy dulce pero con los shorts bien puestos para poder manejar al grandulón. Ahora subiría a pedirle a Shaina que lo ayudara a redecorar más o menos la segunda casa dorada para la llegada de Niv.

 **Junio 25, 13pm**

 **Oficina del Sanbocho**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia**

Shaina estaba en su escritorio preparando el corte de caja del mes, cuando Dohko entró a su oficina.

\- Buenas tardes Shaina

\- Dohko! Hola Buenas tardes!

\- Ando buscando a Sammy. Tenía su clase conmigo hace quince minutos.

Shaina se golpeó la cabeza con su libreta.

\- Lo olvide!

\- Olvidaste bajarla?

\- No. Olvidé decirte que no se iba a presentar hoy. – dijo Shaina – No está en el santuario por el momento.

\- Quien no está en el santuario ahora? – preguntó Shion llegando de improvisto.

Ambos voltearon hacia donde Shion sin uniforme entraba sonriendo.

\- Shion! – exclamó Shaina – No me vuelva a hacer eso!

\- Hacer qué? Tú me dijiste que me fuera… y me fui – dijo Shion sonriendo – Dohko que haces aquí arriba.

Dohko se le quedo viendo al bronceado de Shion.

\- Te fuiste a Columbus sin mí! – reclamó

\- Ay por Athena! Ya acéptame el divorcio cariño Jajaja! – bromeo Shion

\- Shion! – exclamó escandalizada Shaina. A poco si había algo entre esos dos?

\- Ni te atrevas a pensarlo! – la regano el patriarca – Es solo una broma entre nosotros.

Shaina volvió a respirar tranquila.

\- Sí. Yo no tengo tan malos gustos – dijo Dohko enojado.

\- Jajaja. Entonces quien dices que no está?

Shaina se quedó callada. Ni siquiera sabía si estaba permitido lo que hizo.

\- Sammy

\- Por qué?

\- Es que… Le dije a Santi que la dejaría ir a jugar con él, pero ya la bajee ayer muy tarde y entonces su mama me llamó y me dijo que si dejaba que Sammy se quedara a dormir y yo dije que si porque Santi volverá a irse mañana y…

\- Y cuando vas a ir por ella?

Shaina volteó a ver el reloj.

\- En tres horas. Iré al hospital por ellos y de ahí los traeré a Rodorio y nosotros seguiremos para regresar a casa.

\- Sammy sigue igual de triste? – preguntó Shion

\- Creo que poco a poco la recuperaremos – dijo Shaina sonriendo

\- Me alegro mucho. Ese es el chiste. – dijo Shion

\- Es usted muy sabio – dijo admirada

\- Por qué no vas mientras a tomar un baño relajante y te cambias para salir – dijo Shion yendo hacia donde estaba su túnica

\- Ahora es usted el que me corre?

\- No, de hecho acabo de pasar por casa de Mu y me dijo que Alde le pidió que le ayudara a hacer algunas compras para su casa y recibir a su… prometida. – dijo Shion poniéndose su máscara – Así que necesita el toque femenino y me ha pedido que te pida que lo lleves al corazón de Atenas, por lo que tienes dos horas antes de tener que ir con Sammy.

\- Alde traerá a su prometida? – pregunto Shaina

\- Eso acabo de decir

\- Uhhh… pero y las reglas?

\- No aplica. Nívea tuvo un accidente y está legalmente ciega. Se quedara en casa de Aldebarán y es la última palabra.

\- Sí señor.

Shaina se quedó esperando nuevas instrucciones hasta que Shion tuvo que dar dos palmadas.

\- Y ahora que estas esperando?

\- Yo? Nada Supongo

\- Entonces ve a hacer lo que te dije. Mu ya está subiendo.

Shaina cerró sus libros y se fue murmurando palabras ininteligibles en Italiano. Shion esperó a que se fuera para bromear con Dohko.

\- Dicen las chicas que te extrañaron.

\- Que poca tienes! – contestó Dohko – Quedamos que nunca iríamos solos a Columbus.

\- Yo estaba trabajando – reclamo Shion – así que ni empieces de celoso.

\- Si como no. En speedo bajo el sol del caribe?

\- Claro que sí! – dijo Shion – Sígueme.

Dohko lo hizo hasta llegar a la salita particular del Patriarca.

\- No ya en serio… porque no me llevaste?

\- En primera porque aproveche que Shaina me corrió tan gentilmente.

\- Que Shaina que?

\- Jajaja no te preocupes. Dudo que lo vuelva a hacer Jajaja.

\- Y entonces…

\- Fui a hacer en realidad una investigación.

\- Acerca de qué?

\- Shaka.

Dohko se sentó frente a él.

\- No entiendo. Que tiene que ver Shaka con todo esto?

Shion sonrió. Se le había escapado.

\- Dije Shaka? Quise decir Kanon

\- Kanon?

\- Si! Fue muy educativo ir y verlo en acción.

\- Peleando?

\- No. Con las chicas. Llegó se durmió y cuando despertó había 20 números telefónicos en su trasero. Jajaja. Te lo digo, si algún día quiere hacerse rico, solo tiene que ser stripper Jajaja.

Dohko se llevó la mano izquierda al rostro.

\- A ver… fuiste a investigar entonces como mueve el trasero Kanon?

\- Claro que no!

\- Ya no entiendo nada.

\- Ni falta que hace. Pero… Tania me invitó a comer nanana

\- Que queeee?

\- Sí. Su tía abrió una lonchería. La próxima vez te llevo.

\- Y por qué te invitó a comer Tania si es solo una niña? – Shion sonrió y entonces Dohko exclamó apuntándole con el dedo - Eres un viejo rabo verde!

\- Jajaja pues si el pelo lo tengo de ese color porque no el rabo? Jajaja

\- Idiota!

\- Malpensado!

\- Pervertido!

\- Huevos tibios!

\- Por qué huevos tibios? – preguntó Dohko extrañado

\- Porque no te has puesto a empacar. El viaje a China es muy pesado.

\- Que no me vas a llevar tu?

\- Claro que no! – replico Shion – Yo no puedo ni quiero moverme de aquí ahora que voy a enviar a Shaina de Misión.

\- Y Mu no me puede llevar?

\- Él se ira con Shaina.

\- Y Mayura?

\- Ella estará ocupada con Niv, así que deja de hacerte tonto y ve a la agencia a comprar tu boleto.

Dohko bajo la cabeza derrotado

\- Buaaaa pero sale muy caro el boleto!

\- Vete caminando y te saldrán más baratos los tenis.

\- Desayunaste payaso verdad? – pregunto Dohko de nuevo – Te hace daño ir tu solito a Columbus.

\- A la próxima si aún no te has casado te llevo.

\- Y dale con lo mismo. Que no me voy a casar! – aseguro Dohko

\- Tenemos una apuesta pendiente así que yo digo que voy a ganar – aseguro Shion – Pero te daré el beneficio de la duda porque no creo que haya mujer que te aguante más que un rato.

Dohko azotó las manos en la mesa.

\- Quieres apostar a que si la encuentro?

\- Una mujer que te aguante para toda la vida? Vamos amigo… sabes que perderás – dijo Shion tranquilamente – Pero que quieres apostar.

\- Tu auto.

\- Jajaja cada vez subes más la apuesta no? – dijo Shion con una sonrisa sarcástica – Pero sí. Te doy un auto si consigues una mujer que te aguante para toda la vida.

Dohko sonrió triunfal y le dio la mano a Shion para cerrar el trato.

\- Encontrare a esa mujer y tu carro será mío muajajaja

\- Aunque tengas que casarte con ella…

\- Sí. Aunque tenga que… que?

\- Lo siento amigo… ya lo dijiste y te tomo la palabra… y ahora si me disculpas… Tengo muchas cosas que hacer – dijo Shion dándose la vuelta a su oficina dejando a un perplejo Dohko que no sabía cómo había pasado de decir que no se iba a casar a prometer hacerlo.

 **Junio 25, 4.30pm**

 **Hospital de AHEPA**

 **Atenas, Grecia**

Saga entró al hospital y al menos 5 de las enfermeras fueron a recibirlo efusivamente haciendo que la mitad de los pacientes pensaran que alguna celebridad había entrado.

\- Señoritas, señoritas... tranquilas que esto es un hospital y las van a regañar

\- Donde estaba?

\- Es cierto que renuncio?

\- A qué hospital fue transferido?

\- Yo también quiero ir!

Saga tuvo que retroceder unos cuantos pasos mientras Janet la Jefa de Enfermeras ponía en su lugar a las chicas y otros doctores cerca salían a saludarlo 15 minutos después pudo llegar por fin a la oficina del Dr. Saros, donde la secretaria le informo que lo estaban esperando, Saga se acercó a la puerta y tocó con suavidad

\- Adelante

\- Buenas tardes Dr. Saros. Espero no interrumpir.

El Director del Hospital se levantó rápidamente de su lugar.

\- Doctor G! Buenas tardes no sabe la alegría que me da verlo, pensé que se había olvidado de nuestra reunión, por favor tome asiento.

\- Gracias. Pues no, no lo había olvidado solo que voy llegando – dijo Saga entrando a la oficina.

\- No trajo a su esposa con usted? Sería maravilloso conocerla

Saga sonrió.

\- No. Ella se quedó en Paris haciendo unas compras y me reuniré con ella mañana. Solo vine a Atenas por algunas cosas que olvide y pase a saludar.

El Dr. Saros intentó poner su mejor cara, pero Saga sabía bien que odiaba ser chantajeado.

\- Doctor G, por aquí se le extraña muchísimo, pensó en mi propuesta?

\- Pues a decir verdad, comprenderá que estando de Luna de Miel, en lo que menos pensaba es en las propuestas de trabajo

\- Si imagino que no pensó mucho y aprovecho todo el tiempo, pero dígame doctor en que momento paso esto si usted nunca presento en el hospital a nadie?, ninguno de sus colegas o enfermeras sabían nada de esto.

Saga comenzó a reír imaginando al director del hospital preguntando por su vida privada.

\- Jajaja no me diga que estuvo haciendo ese tipo de preguntas Dr.

\- tenía que hacer mis averiguaciones doctor pero al parecer nadie sabe nada

\- Bueno... debo admitir que todo pasó muy rápido y fue amor a primera vista entre privado y privado Jajaja

\- Jajaja, sino es mucha indiscreción, dígame doctor ya le hizo consulta especial?

\- A mi esposa? claro. En todos lados y por todos lados jeje

\- entonces, vale mucho la pena

\- Cada Minuto Dr.

El Dr. Saros carraspeó un poco para retomar la compostura.

\- Bueno doctor me encantaría saber más, pero una explicación del porqué renuncio y sencillamente no pidió licencia por su matrimonio? la verdad es que las circunstancias de sus renuncia no están muy claras y yo soy el que debo poner la cara ante la junta.

Saga se puso más cómodo en su asiento.

\- Momento. Mi matrimonio fue DESPUES de una emergencia familiar a la que yo le pedí permiso y usted dijo que el protocolo dictaba que yo tenía que pedir los permisos con mucha antelación... Cuando terminó esa emergencia familiar, y ya que no tenía nada mejor que hacer fue que me casé. Mi renuncia fue tan apresurada para que ustedes tuvieran que cubrir la vacante sin necesidad de que los pacientes sufrieran las consecuencias

\- Si doctor lo entiendo, pero usted nunca especifico que tipo de emergencia familiar tenia, y porque era una emergencia

\- Lo cual, creo que en este momento ya no tiene la menor importancia y tampoco quiero discutir – dijo Saga cruzándose de brazos

\- Pero para que se haya casado su emergencia familiar se resolvió satisfactoriamente doctor?

\- Así es.

Un silencio algo incómodo se hizo en la sala.

\- Bueno, pero yo no lo hice venir hasta acá para que me contara sobre su luna de miel, lo que me interesa Doctor G es que usted recupere su trabajo, como le comente en la llamada usted puede recuperar su puesto en este preciso momento – dijo Saros

\- Que es lo que usted gana rogándome cuando hay cientos de médicos que pueden tomar mi lugar? – preguntó Saga viéndose las unías

\- Nada, desde luego… - dijo Saros entre dientes - Su hoja de vida es impecable doctor y nos encantara seguir contando con usted ya que tiene pacientes que lo quieren mucho aquí y para ellos sería maravilloso tenerlo de vuelta.

Saga sonrió. Iba a ser difícil sacarle cualquier tipo de información al director.

\- Doctores van y vienen y los pacientes deben adecuarse a esos cambios

\- No tiene que encontrarle sentido, solo aceptar mi propuesta de regresar a su trabajo. Como le dije la junta directiva evaluó su renuncia y se dieron cuenta que fue injusta y por eso lo queremos de regreso, en este hospital queremos y tenemos a los mejores profesionales y usted es uno de ellos por eso mi insistencia.

\- ok. Haremos como que le creo. Que ofrece? y no quiero escuchar que lo que yo quiera porque entonces le pediré su puesto

El Dr. Saros sacó un folder de su cajón y lo reviso antes de cerrarlo y pasárselo a Saga.

\- Terminar su residencia como la tenía planeada, un aumento de sueldo del 10% y los días de descanso que usted quiera.

Saga abrió el folder sin leer su contenido.

\- Teniendo en cuenta que mi sueldo de residente es la mitad del de un médico titulado, 10% no es un buen incentivo. De hecho he recibido una oferta del metropolitano bastante atractiva.

El director lo miró con furia.

\- Está bien. Se le pagara como médico titulado más un aumento del 25% y usted podrá escoger sus turnos semanales.

\- mmm... ya nos vamos entendiendo pero aun no llegamos a donde quiero.

\- Oh Vamos doctor, de cuanto quiere su aumento? Mientras no sea mayor al 50% se le dará el que quiera.

Saga se tomó unos minutos y le regresó el folder.

\- Hagamos algo, Me paga el sueldo devengado de los días que no trabajé como si hubiera tomado mis vacaciones, me da la acreditación final de la residencia para que pueda aplicar en la especialidad, el sueldo de medico más el 25% porque no soy ambicioso pero mi domadora me mata si no lo acepto, regresare para el 15 de Julio porque aún no concluyo mi Luna de Miel, yo escojo los turnos y a menos que haya una emergencia, no trabajare los domingos y las guardias nocturnas también las escojo yo.

Saros hizo una mueca y rechinó los dientes. Maldita escuincla! Por su culpa tenía que soportar a este arrogante!

\- claro doctor como guste, pero si le sale otra emergencia familiar como la manejaría?

\- Excelente pregunta Dr. Creo que a la próxima dejare que mi hermano se encargue y me cachetee como tantas veces amenaza con hacerlo

\- y si es una emergencia con su esposa?

\- Espero que eso no suceda, pero en cualquier caso, vendré con usted a pedir permiso antes de renunciar

Una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en la cara del director.

\- Me parece excelente doctor, por protocolo doctor G, su esposa es atendida regularmente en esto hospital? A que médico le gustaría que pasáramos las consultas de su esposa?

Ahora fue el turno de Saga de rechinar los dientes. Nadie iba a auscultar a Laura más que él. Nadie!

\- Creo que esa decisión se la dejaré a ella cuando se la presente Dr.

\- No creo que un paciente deba tomar esas decisiones, por eso le hago la pregunta a usted, porque por mucho que sea su esposa ella no puede tomar decisiones aquí.

Saga cambio la mirada a una furiosa logrando que Saros sonriera aún más.

\- y supongo que no la puedo atender yo por protocolo también

\- doctor no se preocupe estoy muy seguro que sus colegas la trataran muy bien, es más si usted gusta yo mismo le hago la consulta.

\- (Maldito hijo de puta. Sobre mi cadáver la tocas) No se moleste. Creo que Thermadopolus es muy bueno. (y me debe muchos favores)

\- Pues si a su esposa no le molesta y no es quisquillosa con ese tema no habrá problema

\- No... no creo

Saros vio que Saga estaba a punto de comenzar a discutir, por lo que tomó la salida más fácil.

\- Si usted mismo quiere atender a su esposa doctor, le tocaría hablar con alguien de la junta directiva para que eso pase y mira a ver si hacen una excepción con usted

\- Alguien de la junta directiva... a quien sugiere?

\- Yo no sugiero a nadie, pero todos en la junta directiva toman muy en cuenta la opinión de la señorita Nina así que si logra convencerla a ella ya tiene las de ganar, lo que me recuerda le molestaría que agendáramos su primera cita para su regreso?

\- Nina... Nina... no me suena

\- ella no viene mucho por aquí, pero déjeme decirle doctor que más de uno se la quiere echar encima

\- En serio? debe ser muy guapa – dijo Saga sonriendo

\- tiene unas piernas y un cuerpazo que mmm - dijo Saros pasándose la lengua lascivamente por los labios - Hasta yo le tengo ganas, pero ella sabe que tengo esposa.

\- En serio? (*'€'^ ,!¿'& ?) bueno... como hombre casado ni siquiera tendría que estarle viendo las piernas Dr.

\- Jajaja oh doctor yo no solo le miro las piernas

Saga respiraba profundamente para poder contenerse. Una más y golpearía al director.

\- ok. ya entendí. Donde encuentro a la tal Nina?

\- La señorita Nina quiere una cita con usted doctor, no sabe la suerte que tiene muchos desearíamos estar en su lugar, es más es la primera vez que ella solicita cita con alguien, así que yo que usted doctor me aprovecharía.

\- Tenga por seguro que si eso necesito para que me asignen a mi esposa, hasta lograre que se acueste conmigo en el consultorio en esa primera cita.

Los ojos de Saros se hicieron como platos.

\- Esta dispuesto a acostarse con otra, para que le asignen a su esposa? eso no tiene mucho sentido

\- No es algo que usted no hubiera hecho nunca. Mi esposa siempre será mi catedral y las otras mis capillitas, usted me entiende – dijo guiñándole un ojo.

\- Jajaja claro que lo entiendo, pero no sea desgraciado! al menos esperece al primer año de casado, aunque… sería interesante ver si la señorita Nina cae con usted

\- apostaría pero... no tengo un incentivo – dijo Saga

\- y porque esta tan seguro de poder hacerlo doctor? esa mujer no es nada fácil y le podría traer más de un problema incluso en su matrimonio. Si lo sabré yo!

\- Mi esposa sería muy comprensiva si le digo el por qué lo hice. y hasta ahora tengo un record perfecto…

El Dr. Saros entrecerró los ojos.

\- vamos doctor G respóndame que aquí estamos entre amigos, se casó por amor? O porque se comió la baguette antes del lunch?

\- Desde luego que por lo primero. – contestó Saga sonriendo - Por qué otra cosa un bombón como yo se casaría teniendo a cualquier mujer a sus pies?

\- ((Maldito estúpido arrogante cara de muñeco!)) Bueno, lo sabremos en unos cuantos meses no? pero en serio doctor si no puede conseguir que lo dejen tratar a su mujer yo lo hago con el mayor gusto, es más hay unos amigos míos que también lo harán con gusto solo por usted (y de paso joderlo)

\- ya... no cree que eso se tiene que discutir hasta DESPUES de firmar el nuevo contrato?

\- es mejor dejar todos los puntos claros en este momento para que después no haya problemas, su contrato lo podemos firmar en este momento y dentro de las condiciones que pone puede poner esa (vamos a ver si se la aceptan)

\- Ponga a Thermadopolus. Es un profesional respetable.

\- Y sino le aceptan a Thermadopolus?

\- tendré que sacrificarme con la cuarentona

\- con quien perdón?

\- La tal Nina

\- jajajajjaja de cuarentona no tiene nada, nada

\- ah no?

\- No! la niña no debe tener más de 27 años

\- Uy pues entonces debe ser bastante pesada

\- si quiere doctor podemos llamar a mi secretaria y decirle que trate de localizar a la señorita Nina así de una vez agendamos la cita con usted y usted le expone porque solo quiere usted atender a su mujer?

\- Me parece una excelente idea (así me doy una idea de que carambas anda haciendo sin que me vea como que la estoy checando)

Saros presionó el intercomunicador del teléfono para llamar a su secretaria.

\- rosita?

\- si Dr.?

\- hágame el favor y trate de comunicarme con la señorita Nina diez apenas tenga la llamada me avisa es urgente

\- Si Dr.

No pasó más de un minuto antes de que le devolviera la llamada.

\- su llamada esta lista Dr.

\- muchas gracias, Haga el honor Dr.

Saga puso el manos libre. Eso iba a ser divertido.

N Buenas tardes, con quien hablo? – dijo una conocida voz femenina del otro lado.

S Buenas tardes Señorita. Soy el Dr. G. del Hospital A.H.E.P.A. espero no interrumpirla

N No doctor no se preocupe, en que puedo ayudarle

S Bueno, me encuentro en el despacho del Dr. Saros quien me dice que usted ha pedido una cita conmigo

N Si, doctor porque?

S Pues... me gustaría saber que afección le aflige como para pedir específicamente que yo la atienda.

N Esa información se la digo personalmente cuando este en consulta, no me gusta hablar de estos temas por teléfono

S Lo siento pero de ese modo, no puedo atenderla. Que pase un buen día.

N Espere! quiere saber mis afecciones?

S Ciertamente

N Pues… me duele mucho la cabeza, el pecho, a veces me cuesta respirar, a veces me pongo a temblar sin razón aparente y me dijeron que usted era experto en estos temas. También quiero un chequeo general que hace como tiempo no me realizo

S Dígame señorita Nina... que talla de sostén usa?

N y eso como para que o porque?

S Es usted la doctora? necesito que me de toda la información que le pido para poder entender el problema

N 36

S y su copa?

N C

S bien. Desabrócheselo!

N ….ya!

S Puede respirar mejor?

N No

S Ahhh y... tiene el cabello largo?

N Si

S lo trae recogido?

N Si

S lentamente llévese las manos a los accesorios que atan su cabello, quíteselos, haga su cabeza hacia delante y masajee su cuero cabelludo y después haga su cabeza hacia atrás en un solo movimiento

N Mmm a ver…. Listo!

S Como se siente su cabeza?

N Igual

S Vaya... sus síntomas son algo ambiguos. Dígame... Cuando fue la última vez que tuvo relaciones sexuales?

N Qué? es en serio esa pregunta?

S Obviamente

N también quiere que le diga dónde?

S Si cree que eso me ayudaría, si

N pues usted es el doctor no?

S Entonces conteste!

N 21 en un avión

S espere... qué edad tiene usted?

N 25

S entonces lleva 4 años sin nada de sexo? Mal, mal, mal…con razón tiene todos esos síntomas!

N jajajajajajajaja no me cotorree doctor

S Con gusto la atenderé en mi consultorio el día 16 de julio a las 9 am, le recetare exactamente lo que usted necesita

N y que es lo que yo necesito?

S lo sabrá cuando la vea. No esperara que le recete si auscultarla correctamente verdad?

N Ahhh, pues la verdad es que creí que con mis respuestas ya sabía que tenia

S Es obvio que no estudie medicina para jugar al telefonista señorita Nina. Acepta la hora de la cita o desea que la transfiera con otro médico?

N No, no tengo problema con la cita

S bueno... venga con el pelo suelto, sin sostén y lista para un examen completo. le aseguro que quedara en las mejores manos

El Dr. Saros miró a Saga como si este se hubiera vuelto loco.

N doctor cuanto se demoraría la consulta?

S no más de una hora si se requieren algunos estudios más profundos

N cómo cuáles?, es que necesito saber, a ver si alcanzo o no a almorzar con mi prometido

S bueno... si la cita es a las 9 podrá almorzar con él aunque deberá venirse en ayunas

N en ayunas porque?

S de nuevo, en caso que requiera hacerse análisis señorita. Hace cuanto fue su ultimo chequeo que no tiene ni idea de cómo presentarse?

N Uh, ni me acuerdo

S qué bueno que lo dice porque estoy seguro que tendré que ponerle inyecciones una… y otra… y otra vez…

N doctor hay algún problema si voy con sus especificaciones y además con falda y liguero, es que a mi prometido le encanta verme con minifaldas y toca darle gusto, sabe?

S yo creo que si de aquí tiene que irse a ese compromiso, no hay ningún problema.

N Qué bueno, doctor pero si me va meter la aguja una y otra y otra vez al menos téngame una paleta o algo no?

S No se lo prometo porque no soy pediatra, pero le conseguiré algo dulce para chupar. no se preocupe

N oh si a mí me encanta lo dulce

S ha probado los caramelos llamados bubu?

N oh si, son deliciosos, como las bananas acarameladas que uno chupa y chupa

S le tendré uno de esos listo para cuando llegue y ahora si me disculpa, creo que estoy acaparando de más el teléfono del Dr. Saros

\- Doctor G antes de que la señorita se vaya cuéntele de su dilema con su esposa a ver que dice

S Bueno señorita, el Dr. Saros me dice que usted podría lograr que mi esposa pueda ser atendida por mí. Necesitaría una voz amiga dentro del consejo para lograrlo

N Doctor y porque quiere que su esposa sea atendida por usted? Acaso ella le tiene miedo a los doctores o alguna condición que solo la trate usted?

S Ella ha resultado ser nosocomofobica y nosofobica señorita Nina. Yo espero que nunca tenga que ser atendida, pero de ser así, podría ser algo difícil de atender por algún otro medico

N ya entiendo, Saros?

\- si señorita?

N Ponga dentro de las especificaciones del contrato del doctor G que solo el, va a atender a su esposa en el caso que sea necesario y como sea necesario

\- pero...

N pero qué?

\- esa decisión tiene que pasar por la junta primero!

N quiere que enumere las decisiones que se han tomado sin la junta?

\- no. pondremos eso en el contrato como usted dice

N y si a la junta le da por chistar dígales sobre el caso 134256

\- no voy a ventilar esos casos con el Dr. G. presente!

N yo nunca dije que los ventilaría, doctor G el doctor Saros esta blanco y sudando?

S Uhhh... no podría decírselo señorita pues hace algo de calor aquí en la oficina

N que lastima, bueno yo me despido fue un placer hablar con usted doctor G, hasta nuestra consulta

S muchas gracias por tomar la llamada señorita. será un placer ser su médico.

N yo sé que si doctor, Saros me encanta su eficiencia nos vemos el 16

S que pase un buen día Señorita

N una última cosa doctor G usted nunca especifico si quería saber qué día, mes o año, jijiji bye

El Dr. Saros tuvo que sacar su pañuelo para limpiarse el sudor de su frente.

\- Dios mío yo no sé cómo hace esa mujer para enterarse cosas que ni debería

\- ay doctor! si usted que lleva tantos años casado no entiende como hacen las mujeres para enterarse imagínese yo con apenas unos cuantos días. - se levanta del asiento - Cuando quiere que pase a firmar? mañana salgo en el tren de mediodía

\- pues podría ser mañana antes de que tome el tren, le parece? me alegra mucho que se haya solucionado el problema de su esposa

\- Mañana a las 10 paso por aquí. Si llego tarde a Paris me pegan jijiji Me voy Dr. fue un gusto charlar con usted pero debo hacer algunas compras, lo veo mañana.

\- Hasta mañana doctor

saga salió por la puerta y se regresa medio cuerpo únicamente.

\- Uhhh Dr. Saros?

\- si?

\- Si logré que la señorita Nina se quitara el sostén por una simple llamada telefónica... que cree que pase cuando vea a este muñecón en persona? piénselo

Saga salió y cerró la puerta tras él, despidiéndose de Rosita, la secretaria sabiendo que dejaría a Saros furioso.

Llegó al área de control y vio una figura familiar en el pasillo. Saga se acercó a Mu por detrás, quien se estaba tomando una selfie, saliendo Saga en la foto haciéndole gestos.

Mu volteó entre sorprendido y feliz.

\- Saga! – dijo saludándolo efusivamente

\- Mu! Todo bien? – dijo respondiendo el saludo – Porque estás aquí? Paso algo?

\- No, no. Todos estamos bien… bueeeeno. No tan bien como te ves tú. Dicen que andabas en el caribe. Y sí que te bronceaste amigo!

\- Jejeje un poquito – dijo Sonrojándose – Más bien… estuve trabajando y después pasándolo en grande.

\- Me imagino. – dijo Mu guiñándole un ojo – Y entonces ya regresaste a trabajar?

\- No aun no, solo vine a pedir permiso para... Pero no me has dicho que haces aquí.

\- Estoy acompañando a Shaina y a Sammy quienes a su vez están acompañando a Santi el novio de Sammy – dijo Mu

Saga frunció el ceño.

\- Sammy tiene novio? Pero solo tiene 5 años!

Mu se encogió de hombros.

\- Es la consentida. Que quieres.

\- Creí que no se podía tener consentidos. – dijo Saga muy serio

\- Supongo que es un caso especial.

La puerta del consultorio se abrió y salió primero Xina con Santi en brazos quien lloraba a todo pulmón, luego Sammy, y al final Shaina. La puerta le nublo el campo de visión a Shaina, por lo que no pudo ver a Saga al instante. Xina bajo a Santi, quien seguía llorando por las inyecciones que le habían puesto y Sammy corrió a abrazarlo y darle muchos besitos en las mejillas, por lo que Santi se fue controlando poco a poco.

\- Te dolió mucho? – le preguntó la niña

\- Snif snif Si! – dijo Santi tallándose sus ojitos – Ya no quiero más inyecciones!

\- Ya… ya paso… no llores – dijo Sammy buscándole los ojitos a Santi

Shaina se hincó frente a ellos.

\- Que les parece si para celebrar que Santi fue muy valiente, todos festejamos juntos con un helado de yogurt? – dijo

\- Si! – grito Santi mientras brincaba emocionado – Lo puedo pedir con gomitas?

\- Con lo que tú quieras – dijo Shaina sonriendo al ver la cara de agradecimiento de Sammy por hacer feliz a Santi.

Ambos niños se echaron a correr hacia la salida con Xina tras ellos para que no se fueran a salir a la calle. Shaina iba a seguirlos cuando recordó a Mu y volteo para buscarlo. Su expresión de alegría desapareció al instante al ver que estaba acompañado de Saga.

\- Mu… vámonos! – dijo lo más calmada que pudo dándose le vuelta rumbo a la salida.

No había dado ni dos pasos cuando Saga la tomó de la muñeca enfadando así a Shaina y haciendo que el espectro que traía como guardaespaldas llegara corriendo para atacarlo haciendo que inmediatamente Saga aflojara la mano y la dejara libre. Mu no sabía si defender a Saga o a Shaina.

\- Shaina! Necesito hablar contigo. – dijo Saga poniendo sus manos a la altura del pecho para que el espectro no lo atacara.

Shaina lo miró y sonrió.

\- Gracias, pero tengo cosas mejores que hacer. Vámonos Mu.! – dijo mirando al ariano que no sabía cómo actuar.

\- Shaina, Lo siento… - dijo Saga – Kanon me dijo que…

\- Kanon tiene la boca muy grande. – dijo Shaina a la defensiva – Hiciste tu elección pues que te aproveche.

\- Pero Shaina… Deja te explico.

Shaina únicamente hizo una señal al espectro para que se quedara detrás de ella y camino rumbo a la salida con Saga y Mu detrás de ella.

Llegaron al estacionamiento donde los niños y Xina ya la esperaban y Mu abrió las puertas para que entraran. Lo hicieron y Shaina hizo lo mismo cerrando la puerta.

\- De verdad te vas a poner en ese plan conmigo? – le preguntó Saga a Shaina a través de la ventanilla abierta.

La única respuesta de Shaina fue cerrar la ventanilla haciendo que Saga se quedara viendo incrédulo como se alejaba el auto seguido del auto del espectro.

El cosmo de Shaina comenzó a descender y Sammy lo sintió.

\- Por qué ignoraste al doctor? Eso es de mala educación! – dijo abrazando su brazo y levantando su cabecita hacia ella.

\- Sammy… cuando vino Apolo y tu… te enteraste de lo que tú ya sabes… Como te sentiste? – le preguntó Shaina

Sammy dejó de abrazarla y bajo la mirada a sus puños cerrados. No le gustaba recordarlo.

\- Así como tú te sentiste ese día, multiplícalo así es como me siento con el Dr. G. – contestó Shaina cerrando los ojos. Y recargando su cabeza en el asiento.

Sammy comenzó a derramar algunas lágrimas silenciosas por el dolor que Shaina debía de estar sintiendo y ahora fue el turno de Santi de secar sus lágrimas y darle besitos a Sammy.

Shaina se despabiló al ver que Santi aparte de los besitos le hacía cosquillas a Sammy y esta reía.

\- A ver, a ver ustedes dos… andan muy besucones hoy. A qué se debe?

Los dos niños rieron tapándose sus boquitas.

\- Es que Minos dijo que si queríamos ser novios de verdad teníamos que abrazarnos y besarnos. – contestó Sammy

\- Si! Y no queremos que nadie dude de que si somos novios de verdad – dijo Santi mientras se acurrucaba en brazos de su mama para dormir una siesta.

Sammy lo miro sin saber qué hacer. Podía hacer lo mismo con Shaina a pesar de que seguía con su idea de ser una niña grande?

La respuesta le vino cuando Shaina simplemente la cargo y la puso contra su pecho para abrazarla.

\- Perdón Sammy, pero yo también necesito abrazos de vez en cuando aun cuando ya estoy grande.

Sammy le sonrió y la abrazó hasta quedarse dormida, mientras Shaina pensaba en todo lo que le iba a decir a Minos acerca de andar hablando acerca de los novios con Sammy.

 **25 de Junio, 4pm**

 **Boutique de Thes**

 **Paris, Francia**

Fler limpiaba los estantes más altos de la pared detrás del mostrador encaramada sobre una escalera. A pesar de que no traía la peluca, había decidido que le gustaban tanto las lentillas violetas que se las dejaría puestas. Su cabello que seguía estando de un tono obscuro pues el tinte no se le había caído aun por completo, lo tenía recogido en una cola de caballo y sobre este una pañoleta. Siempre lo usaba cuando limpiaba. Quitaba las cosas, sacudía y las volvía a colocar. Había telas, floreros, porta retratos y muchas cosas más que adornaban la pared.

Thes entró a la boutique desde el taller.

\- Jajaja ya las imprimí!

\- Tan rápido?

\- Si! No vaya a ser que Aiacos me borre las fotos del celular – dijo Thes pasándole las fotos de ellos tres – Creo que esta en específico, deberíamos enmarcarla

\- Jajaja que mala eres. No creí que de verdad fueras a disfrazar a Aiacos de Scooby Doo! Se veía tan ridículo Jajaja

\- Siii! Y dudo que me lo perdone nunca Jajaja Pero aun así se veía guapo.

\- Y muchas perras se aprovecharon de eso.

\- Fler!

\- Qué? La que estaba vestida de dálmata, y la que estaba vestida de poodle y la que vestía de zorra, esta también cuenta no?

\- Jajaja Fler! Que tonta eres – dijo Thes – Ya terminé con la ropa de la resbalosa esa.

\- Cual resbalosa? Ahhh… no le digas así. Es difícil resistirse a Camus.

\- No deja de ser una resbalosa y… hablando de la reina de roma…

Laura y Camus entraron en ese momento por la puerta y mientras Thes respiraba profundo para no enfadarse, Fler se volteo para seguir limpiando como si nadie estuviera ahí.

\- Hola buenas tardes – dijo Laura

\- Buenas tardes. – contesto Thes – Justo acabo de terminar los ajustes. Pasa por aquí para probártelos – dijo llevándola a los probadores.

Camus se sentó y se puso a hojear una revista. Solo se escuchaba el sonido del pasar de las hojas y el rechinido de la escalera donde Gigi estaba trepada.

Las chicas salieron del probador.

\- Como me queda? – pregunto Laura dando vueltas frente a Camus.

\- Cariño ya sabes que no soy afrodita. No sé de vestidos.

\- Que aguafiestas eres. Yo digo que quedo precioso – dijo Laura viéndose al espejo

\- Entonces para que me preguntas?

Laura le quitó la revista de sus manos y le dio con él en la cabeza.

\- Que grosero! Iré a probarme los demás que puedas verme. – dijo guiñando un ojo y a volviendo entrar a los probadores donde Thes la estaba esperando.

Volvió a salir unos minutos más tarde y Camus ya estaba recargado en el mostrador, muy cerca de Fler a quien no podía evitar mirar de vez en cuando. Traía unos jeans azules pegados que no dejaban mucho a la imaginación y como la tenia de espaldas, se deleitaba con su trasero redondito.

Laura notó una de esas veces pero no dijo nada. Comenzó a hablarle a Camus quien estaba muy entretenido con lo que estaba haciendo Gigi y no le puso atención.

\- Camus? Camus! Me estas ignorando? – dijo agarrando un cojín del sillón de junto aventándoselo a su amigo en forma amistosa, con tan mal tino que le pasó rozando a la cabeza de Camus pero fue a parar a la pierna de Fler quien en ese momento bajaba de la escalera con un florero de cerámica para lavarlo, haciendo que soltara el florero en el mostrador de vidrio y este se rompiera en mil pedazos por la sorpresa y ella tuviera que brincar dos escalones poniendo una mano en el suelo para evitar totalmente la caída.

Los tres voltearon de inmediato y Thes corrió hacia Fler quien estaba sentada en el piso sosteniendo su mano con mucho dolor. Camus también lo hizo e intentó ayudarla a levantarse, pero Gigi se lo impidió de un manotazo mirándolo realmente enfadada.

\- Gigi! Votre main saigne ! allons à l'hôpital immédiatement ! – dijo Thes corriendo al taller por su bolso. Camus volteó hacia el suelo y vio que efectivamente la chica sangraba profusamente por una cortada en la mano. Laura se desvivía en disculpas pero Gigi solo veía a Camus de un modo que él hubiera jurado era más odio que otra cosa. Thes llegó en ese momento con una toalla que puso sobre la mano de Fler para que la apretara y se la llevó de ahí dejando a Camus y a Laura sin saber qué hacer. 


	157. Chapter 157

**Capítulo 155**

 **25 de Junio, 4.15pm**

 **Boutique de Thes**

 **Paris, Francia**

Camus reaccionó cuando ambas chicas subieron a un taxi y este arrancó a toda velocidad. Salió corriendo para ir tras ellas pero Laura le gritó detrás de él.

\- A dónde vas?

\- Tengo que ir con ellas – dijo Camus echando a correr.

Laura corrió lo más que pudo detrás de él y lo logró porque Camus había perdido el taxi en una avenida muy concurrida.

\- Merde!

\- Camus… no crees que… exageras un poco? Fue un accidente!

\- Si, solo fue un accidente que nosotros causamos y deberíamos estar al pendiente! – dijo Camus en tono seco sacando su celular.

Laura estaba estupefacta. Hasta ahora él nunca le había hablado en ese tono.

\- Pero ni siquiera estas seguro de a donde la llevara! Debe haber cientos de hospitales en esta ciudad!

Camus no estaba poniendo atención. Estaba viendo en el mapa de su celular donde estaban los hospitales más cercanos. Había al menos 5 hospitales grandes a menos de 3 kilómetros, pero a cual iría Thetis?

\- Piensa Camus piensa. Al taxi lo perdí hacia este lado. No dio vuelta en U. El hospital a la derecha es una maternidad, el de la izquierda es un hospital militar así que Thetis no iría ahí. Solo me quedan dos opciones: El carísimo Ambroise-Pare y el Saint Louis. Saint Louis! Ese debe ser! – dijo Camus echándose a correr olvidando que Laura estaba parada detrás de él.

Camus llegó al hospital en el área de Urgencias y pronto encontró a Thes, llenando la hoja de registro sentada cómodamente. Ella lo sintió venir, levantó su cabeza hacia él y la volvió a agachar, llenando lo que se le pedía en la ficha.

\- Ahora que vienes a hacer aquí?

\- Quiero saber cómo está? Sabes que pude haberla curado con mi healing pero no me dejaste hacer nada. – Contestó Camus temblando.

\- Ella no es tu responsabilidad. Es la mía. Ella necesita puntos y una maldita vacuna antitetánica gracias a tus jueguitos – dijo Thes tranquilamente – Porque no te vas con tu novia de vuelta al Santuario. En serio. Tu presencia es un recordatorio a cosas que quiero olvidar.

Camus hizo una mueca. Toda esa animosidad de la rubia era por eso?

\- Entonces quieres olvidar a Kanon?

\- A Kanon, a Julián, a la víbora… – contestó Thes levantándose a entregar la ficha a la recepcionista – En serio. No tienes nada que hacer aquí. Vete por favor.

Camus se cruzó de brazos.

\- No hasta ver que ella esté bien.

\- Olvide que todos ustedes son unos malditos necios! – dijo Thes haciendo una señal de exasperación.

\- Y tú no? – contestó Camus

Thes iba a seguir discutiendo cuando una enfermera llamó:

\- Familiares de Gigi LeBlanc?

\- Yo! – dijo Thes levantando la mano mientras caminaba hacia la enfermera.

Camus la siguió pero la enfermera lo paró en seco.

\- Solo una persona por favor. Es usted algún familiar?

Thes lo miro con una sonrisa burlona.

\- No yo… Solo soy un amigo.

\- Lo siento, pero… - dijo la enfermera leyendo la ficha – La señorita Solo como su pareja sentimental tiene prioridad. Siéntese y pronto ella le informara del estado de la señorita LeBlanc.

Thes le sacó la lengua a Camus antes de desaparecer por la puerta que daba al corredor de urgencias.

Camus tardó un poco en procesar esa información. Pareja sentimental? Thetis era pareja sentimental de Gigi? Pero… eso significaba que Thes era… y que Gigi era…

\- Mon Dieu! – exclamó dejándose caer en el asiento más cercano por la sorpresa – Y Kanon lo sabe?

Pasaron cerca de cinco minutos cuando Laura entró a Urgencias corriendo. Vio a Camus con la cabeza recargada en sus manos hechas un puño mientras pensaba en mil cosas.

\- Camus?

El peli azul volteo y vio a Laura y regresó a su pose original.

\- Merde! Me olvide de ti.

La cara de incredulidad de Laura pasó al enfado casi de inmediato.

\- oh si no me digas? que carajos te pasa?

\- Nada

\- y por eso me dejaste botada y saliste corriendo como loco?

\- Te dije a donde iba

\- en qué momento si solo viste tu celular, nombraste hospitales y me dejaste ahí? – dijo enojada

\- Mmm... y entonces como me encontraste

\- Sacando conclusiones, la diferencia es que tú conoces la cuidad yo no

\- Bien por ti – dijo Camus sin verla.

Laura tuvo que agitar su cabeza para ver si podía entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

\- ya párale no? fue un accidente! un accidente… entiendes eso?

Camus le lanzó la mirada más fría de su repertorio

\- Y a que se debió ese "accidente"? celos?

\- celos? – dijo Laura casi gritando - de qué demonios me estás hablando?

\- Olvídalo, Regresa al hotel si quieres. Yo necesito saber cómo esta.

\- no, ahora me dices porque demonios dijiste esa estupidez

\- Ya déjalo así.

\- que no, dime – insistió Laura poniéndosele enfrente

Camus cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos.

\- Este no es el lugar para discutir

Laura le picó el hombro con su dedo.

\- Discutir? tu eres el que dice idioteces y luego se queda callado! yo no quería que le pasara nada a la chica!

\- Tu nunca quieres que pase nada pero no mides las consecuencias!

\- A que te refieres?

Camus estalló.

\- A toda tu vida! Te gusta estar en medio de la acción, del peligro! Te importa muy poco lo que te pase! Te pusiste a bailar en un Table y nos mostraste hasta el apellido no importándote que todos los amigos de tu novio, amante o lo que sea, estuvieran presentes! No dudo ni tantito que lo que te pasó y desde donde te rescatamos, si le pregunto a las pobres almas que Saga mandó al infierno, también digan que lo que te hicieron fue un maldito accidente!

Laura le dio una sonora cachetada, y lo miró con el mismo tipo de mirada que él le lanzo segundos antes, con la diferencia que podía verse en los ojos mucho lo mucho que le habían dolido las palabras de su amigo. Camus ni siquiera se inmutó.

\- A ver si te enteras de una vez! Cuando yo estaba en el puto table, no tenía nada con Saga! él fue el que dijo eso y yo no tenía ni puta idea! y las pobres almas que Saga mando al infierno como tus les dices, me habían trataron de violar desde tenía 14 y me torturaron y golpearon como tú lo viste! pero sabes cuál fue mi maldito error en todo esto? Haberte llamado mientras me hacían todo eso! – Le empezaron a salir lágrimas de impotencia - Porque no vas y les preguntas? Estoy muy segura que disfrutaras muchísimo que ellos te cuenten como todo lo que me hicieron fue un maldito accidente!

Camus no dijo nada ni reaccionó a las lágrimas de Laura por lo que esta hizo el intento por alejarse de ahí, pero Camus la tomo por la muñeca y la hizo sentarse sin soltarla.

Thes salió de la habitación a donde había entrado minutos antes algo preocupada y buscando algo en su bolso. Camus lo vio, se levantó y sin soltar a Laura se fue acercando a ella.

\- Suéltame Camus – dijo Laura tratando de zafarse.

\- Ahora te esperas

\- que mierda me espero? suéltame que odio los hospitales!

Llegaron a donde estaba Thes y Camus fue el primero en hablar.

\- y?

\- Sigues aquí? – dijo Thes - No tienes que salvar a Athena de algún loco que la quiera matar?

\- Deja de jugar y dime como esta Gigi? – preguntó Camus con voz de hielo

Thes le contestó con voz de ultimátum.

\- Madeimoselle LeBlanc para ti! Ella se quedara esta noche en observación. Y ahora déjame ir que necesito ir a casa a ver en mis papeles qué tipo de sangre soy porque necesita al menos litro y medio para reponer la sangre que perdió. Contento?

\- No seas ridícula! Claro que no estoy contento! Que... qué tipo de sangre necesitas?

\- A+

Camus sacó su celular y le mando un mensaje a Milo preguntando su tipo de sangre porque en ese momento no recordaba ni en qué casa dorada vivía.

\- Vas tu faire foutre! – exclamó el peli azul

Thes le dio una palmada en la nuca a Camus.

\- No seas grosero!

\- Es que Milo no me contesta rápido. – se excusó.

Laura escuchaba la conversación de ambos mientras hacía suficiente fuerza para soltarse del agarre de su amigo y sabía que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar, pero decidió tragarse el orgullo. Finalmente logró soltarse.

\- Donde tengo que ir para darle la sangre a Gigi? Soy donadora universal.

Camus volteó a verla sorprendido.

\- Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo? - susurró - tú no puedes donar aun!

\- tú no te metas en lo que no te importa, yo hago lo que se me da la gana, a ti que más te da no? – dijo Laura aun dolida

\- Eres una necia!

Laura miró a Thes, quien seguía divertida la discusión entre esos dos.

\- Me dices donde puedo donar o le pregunto a la enfermera aunque no les entienda

\- Pues en...

\- No le digas! – exclamó Camus mientras su celular sonaba con el mensaje de Milo que tenía la respuesta a su pregunta.

\- Thes... si me lo permites, yo donaré la sangre a Gigi. Después de todo fue mi culpa que ella se lastimara al no detener ese cojín.

Thes estaba indecisa. Ella, independientemente de la animosidad que sentía por Camus por lo que le hizo a Fler, por ser amigo de Kanon y un santo de Athena, no sabía si Fler aceptaría su sangre. Pero por otro lado, él bebe era primero según las mismas palabras de Fler y su sangre ya corría por sus diminutas venas así que...

\- Como se nota que no sabes nada de heridas. No puedes donar más de un litro a la vez! – dijo Laura

\- Y tú no deberías estar donando cuando apenas te estas recuperando. – dijo Camus.

Laura tragó saliva pues ambos tenían razón y se dirigió a la chica.

\- Thes, Camus donara un litro de sangre y yo el otro.

Antes que Camus pudiera decir algo, Thes se encogió de hombros y le hizo una señal a Laura para que se acercara al mostrador.

\- disculpe? – dijo Laura con voz entrecortada.

\- Oui?

Laura volteó hacia la rubia. No tenía ánimo para lidiar con el idioma.

\- Thes por favor ayúdame aquí.

\- Que necesitas?

\- Que me digan dónde ir a qué debo hacer para donarle la sangre

Thes sonrió al ver la insistencia de Laura.

\- Ve y siéntate. – dijo señalando las sillas – Lo de Gigi no es de vida o muerte así que hay tiempo para llenar las formas para que el seguro se haga cargo.

Thes pidió un set de formas en inglés y otro en francés y se los dio a los dos. Camus aprovechó que Laura se había sentado varios asientos lejos de el para preguntarle a Thes.

\- Thetis... escuche bien? Gigi y tu son...

\- La señorita LeBlanc y yo que? - dijo desafiante y cruzándose de brazos

Camus bajo la mirada.

\- La señorita LeBlanc y tu son... uh... pareja?

Thes sonrió. Oh sí! Hora de molestar al cubito de hielo!

\- Oh sí! Desde hace algún tiempo.

\- Pero... pero... - Camus se ruborizo

\- Cuál es tu problema? Nunca viste a una pareja de hermosuras como nosotras o qué?

\- No, si... bueno no... y...Julián lo sabe?

Thes se desconcertó. No había pensado en las consecuencias que su hermano se enterara. Pero viéndolo bien sería una buena forma de castigo por su maldita indiferencia para con ella.

\- Es obvio que no porque sigo viva, no crees?

Laura los interrumpió porque ya no podía ni con su alma.

\- Thes, me podías indicar dónde queda el baño por favor?

Camus se le quedo viendo por un momento y mejor se dedicó a llenar su formato. No debió hablarle así.

\- Al final del pasillo - dijo Thes señalando a cual se refería

\- Gracias

Laura fue hacia el servicio y Thes la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció.

\- Apuesto a que mueres por avisarle a tu amigote – dijo Thes

\- Cuál de todos?

\- Al único que me interesa que le moleste la noticia. Aunque sea un poco.

\- Pues...

\- Hazlo. Te doy permiso. Sera interesante saber que le dio un infarto Jajaja y ahora si me disculpas, debo ir por algunas cosas a la casa para que Gigi, que está en el área de exploración, pueda pasar la noche aquí, así que te quedas en tu hospital. – dijo con espíritu fregativo antes de salir por la puerta y desaparecer en un taxi.

Laura regresó al asiento junto a Camus después de un rato, con trazas de haber llorado y rápidamente se puso al corriente con el formato. Camus estaba de nuevo en su mundo. Sintió llegar a Laura y no se atrevió ni a mirarla.

\- Shaina tiene razón: Soy un imbécil. – dijo para sí mismo - Milo se alegrara de que también le dé la razón. Debí buscarla hace mucho tiempo. Una y otra y otra vez hago idioteces y ya no me reconozco.

Ahora fue el turno de Laura de ignorar las palabras de Camus y fue al mostrador de nuevo.

\- Parrrle bu angle? - dijo

Después de unos segundos, una enfermera levanto la mano

\- Yo. En que puedo ayudarle?

\- gracias, señorita es que ya termine de diligenciar el formato para una donación de sangre, quiero saber cuál es el paso a seguir?, la donación es para una paciente ingresada hace unos momentos.

\- Cuál es el nombre de la paciente? – dijo la enfermera buscando en su lista.

\- Gigi LeBlanc

\- Ella aun no baja del tercer piso, pero si me da unos minutos, hare que el medico encargado del banco de sangre haga la evaluación necesaria con el formato. No tardara mucho.

\- Se lo agradecería muchísimo – dijo Laura con una falsa sonrisa. Por su trabajo, ella sabía muy bien como falsear la información para que el medico la aceptara.

Laura volvió renuentemente a su asiento y vio otra expresión en Camus que nunca hubiera esperado, estaba en su límite y estaba a punto de quebrarse. Laura se sentó y cerró los ojos mientras pasaba sus manos delicadamente por donde estaba la ligerísima cicatriz de la H.

\- Lo siento – dijo Camus con voz apenas audible - No reacciono muy bien con mujeres heridas aparentemente. No quise decirte todo eso.

Laura intentó hacerse la fuerte pero no pudo y varias lagrimas salieron de sus ojos.

\- No importa Camus, no te preocupes.

Camus comenzó a llorar en silencio logrando que Laura dejara a un lado sus sentimientos para abrazarlo.

\- En serio, no te preocupes. Gigi va estar bien… - le dijo desatando con ello una tormenta.

\- Fler nunca llegó a su casa! Y si le pasó un accidente? Y si por mi culpa ella esta... ella...

Laura se sorprendió con la noticia. Camus no había mencionado a su ex en todo lo que llevaban de su viaje.

\- Ella nada! si le hubiera pasado algo créeme que ya te hubieras enterado de una manera u otra. Cuando te enteraste que no llego a su casa?

Camus desvió su mirada.

\- Hace unos días... Samira hablo a su casa mientras yo estaba en el calabozo.

\- Entonces porque no la estás buscando?

Camus se encogió los hombros mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. Laura comprendió inmediatamente.

\- A este maldito paso creo que lo mejor es que Henry me hubiera matado con tu respuesta me acabas de decir por qué! – dijo Laura sintiéndose miserable.

\- No tengo permiso para salir a buscarla. No pueden dejar al santuario sin más Caballeros dorados. Fler se fue hace casi dos meses, con qué cara la busco?

Laura sintió el arrepentimiento genuino en las palabras de su amigo.

\- Dime la verdad, la que no le has dicho a nadie más, a que le tienes miedo? que es lo que tanto temes de enfrentarlo?

Camus no tuvo que pensarlo mucho.

\- Que ella no me pueda perdonar como amenazó. Que cualquier esfuerzo que yo haga por ganarme su perdón sea inútil... o peor... que ella... que ella haya decidido rehacer su vida sin mí. Y esa chica, Gigi, me la recuerda mucho.

\- y por eso te le quedas viendo cómo idiota? Camus seamos sinceros tú lo arruinaste…

\- Lo se

\- Pero si lo que me contó Saga es cierto, tú has ganado batallas mucho peores y cuando tenías todas las de perder. Fler, donde quiera que esté, posiblemente te quiere ahorcar y la entiendo, pero uno no deja de amar a una persona de un día para otro y mucho menos olvida así de fácil, así que si tu sientes que hay una mínima oportunidad de recuperarla no debes darte por vencido.

Camus se incorporó en su asiento.

\- Ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar

\- Que fue lo último que supiste de ella?

Camus suspiró.

\- Lo último que supe, fue que Shaina fue a dejarla al aeropuerto. – contestó.

Laura le puso una mano en la rodilla.

\- Camus, si Fler rehízo su vida pero tu sientes o ves que ella siente algo por ti, no se la dejes al otro tan fácil. lucha por ella! Recupérala! y en cuanto a su perdón pues gánatelo cueste lo que cueste. Vuelve a enamorarla si te es posible y demuéstrale que estas arrepentido y que estás dispuesto a todo por ella. Me lo prometes?

\- Si

\- Tienes alguna foto de ella?

\- No

Laura se pegó en la frente con la palma de la mano.

\- Maldita sea! me dan ganas de volver a cachetearte! Como es eso posible?

Camus volvió a agachar la cabeza y ponerla entre sus manos.

\- Soy un desastre! Sabes que Shaina intento quitarme lo imbécil poniéndome de niñero de 13 niñas? casi muero del susto y obviamente no le funciono. Sigo estando igual. Necesito saber que ella está bien o me muero. Literalmente me muero Laura!

\- A ti lo imbécil no se te va quitar nunca! – dijo Laura

\- Parece que no

Laura lo pensó un momento. No importaba nada… No soportaba verlo llorar. Él había sacrificado mucho por ella. Era justo que ella que tenía las herramientas, también colaborara.

\- Camus te voy a ayudar encontrar a Fler sea como sea, pero primero necesito que consigas toda la información que puedas de ella y una maldita foto. Apenas regrese a Atenas nos pondremos a trabajar en eso.

\- No merezco que me ayudes

\- En serio? a ver porque?

\- Porque Saga me va a matar cuando sepa que te pusiste a llorar por mi culpa

\- uh noticia de última hora. Desde lo que paso ando muy sensible, y todavía tengo ganas de llorar por tu culpa, pero eso no es el punto. Eres mi mejor amigo y te voy a ayudar y ya. Fin de la discusión.

Camus intento sonreír pero no pudo. Los vocearon por el altavoz y Camus se levantó seguido de Laura.

\- Nos están llamando. Luego nos pondremos de acuerdo, si?

\- ni se te ocurra decirle a Saga que me puse a donar sangre, porque intuyo que no le va a hacer mucha gracia – dijo Laura en tono de ultimátum

\- tu no le dices que te hice llorar y yo no le digo que haces lo que te da la gana cuando no estas con él. – dijo Camus

Laura sonrió.

\- Es un trato. Pero, no te vas a salvar de tener que contentarme después de esto!. Odio los hospitales!

Camus le sonrió por primera vez desde el accidente.

\- Tengo la manera y el sitio perfecto para hacerlo. Espera y veras.

 **25 de Junio, 9am**

 **Cabaña de Kanon**

 **San Salvador, Bahamas**

Kanon dormía a pierna suelta en su cama. Había llegado la tarde anterior con Aleix y visto el desastre que había: En el patio, la basura no había sido recogida por la ciudad, por lo que los mapaches habían estado jugando con el bote y regado todos los desechos por todo el pedazo de jardín; Los colchones de sus camas individuales estaban amarrados a dos palmeras, mojados, mohosos y obviamente echados a perder y con la última lluvia, entre la marea y la lluvia, se había metido un poco de agua por debajo de la puerta trasera, por lo que la humedad dentro de la cabaña era casi insoportable. Afortunadamente Saga y Laura habían limpiado la casa antes de irse, pero eso a la naturaleza le había importado un sorbete.

Después de mostrarle su casa con voz cansada y apenada, Aleix había comprendido que Kanon necesitaba estar solo y le dijo que mañana continuarían sus lecciones si quería y podía. Kanon había agradecido en silencio que Aleix comprendiera la situación y se puso a arreglar el desastre. No había terminado de limpiar y acomodar hasta ya bastante entrada la noche e incluyó el ir caminando a la tienda local, algunos implementos extras para combatir la humedad como bicarbonato y sal marina y agradeció que al menos el refrigerador y la despensa estaban casi llenas. Lo que le costó más trabajo fue la recamara. Había quitado la ropa de cama porque no quería ni saber lo que había ocurrido ahí y debido al olor a medicinas que aún existía, había limpiado todo con cloro. Solo por si las dudas.

Ahora, mientras el sol entraba de lleno por su ventana, su teléfono sonó sacándolo del sueño profundo:

K Parakalos?

M Sr. Kanon? Habla la Sra. Mackenzie, su agente inmobiliario.

K Ah sí… Buenos días.

M Espero no agarrarlo muy ocupado

K No, está bien…

M Tengo dos ofertas para usted?

K En serio?

M Si! Sorprendentemente para el tipo de mercado, son muy buenas y me gustaría discutirlas con usted.

K Casualmente estoy en la isla. Le parecería bien que nos viéramos en el lobby del hotel a medio día?

M Absolutamente! Como sabré quien es usted?

K Conoció a mi hermano?

M Si

K Pues idéntico pero más guapo.

M Jajaja eso es difícil pero está bien. Ahí lo veré.

K Gracias.

Kanon volvió a cerrar los ojos pero no pudo volver a dormir. Estaba algo pensativo. Ya llevaba tres días ahí y no había cruzado palabra con Tania. Julián tampoco lo había llamado y de hecho no había tenido tanto tiempo para hablar con él entre el entrenamiento de Aleix y los extras que le salían. También había decidido hablar con Shion acerca de Shaka y la tarde anterior no había regresado al hotel, por lo que no pudo hacerlo y para terminar con broche de oro, había hecho cuentas y no tenía lo suficiente para cubrir todas sus deudas. Iba a tener que aceptar una de esas ofertas que la señora Mackenzie para poder liquidarlas.

\- Comienzo mal el día – dijo en voz alta al incorporarse de la cama para meterse a bañar – Me duele la cabeza.

Tomó un rápido regaderazo y se preparó algo sencillo para desayunar aun con la toalla en su cintura pues no esperaba visitas. Al terminar buscó unas aspirinas y agradeció que su botiquín estuviera más que lleno gracias a su hermano y como si lo hubiera invocado, su teléfono volvió a sonar.

K Parakalos?

S Kanon, Hermano!

K Saga!

S Como estas?

K Podría estar mejor. Y tú?

S Igual… solito…

K Ah qué bien! Me da gusto.

S En donde estás? Te oyes algo… perezoso

K En mi casa

S En el santuario?

K No. En mi casa, mi cabaña en Columbus.

S En serio? Me hubieras dicho para no tomar ese vuelo y pasar unos días contigo.

K No, olvídalo. No tenías opción. Aquí solo sale un avión cada 7 días.

S Algo me dijeron pero no le puse atención.

K No me sorprende…

S Que quieres decir?

K Quiero decir que te traen bien estúpido y hay muchas cosas de las que no te das cuenta.

S Como qué?

K Como las estupideces que haces. No me hagas enumerarlas.

S Dime una, anda! Te reto!

K Está bien… ahí te va. COMO CHINGADOS SE TE OCURRIO ECHARME A PERDER LOS COLCHONES DE LA HABITACION! SABES EL TRABAJO QUE CUESTA QUE TE LOS TRAIGAN DESDE MIAMI?!

S Tranquilo… la verdad es que no me puse a pensar en eso…

K No? En serio? Desde que la conociste ya no piensas!

S No seas mamon.

K Tu quisiste que te dijera una. Ya te dije una. Y no me hagas que te diga otra que me duele la cabeza.

S En serio te encuentras bien? A ti solo te duele la cabeza cuando…

K No. Todo está controlado. No te preocupes de más.

S Si llegas a sentirte mal me avisas, no importa la hora que sea. Sabes? Hoy recuperé mi trabajo.

K Felicidades. Me da mucho gusto.

S Y Laura aceptó vivir conmigo a nuestro regreso.

K No me sorprende. Felicidades también por eso.

S Iremos a la Riviera Francesa unos días…

K De luna de miel?

S Algo así.

K Me parece bien. Solo acuérdate que no puedes embarazarla todavía.

S De que estas hablando?

K Tienes que hacerlo hasta agosto o septiembre… no se! Tu eres el experto! Cógetela pero cuídense.

S No seas payaso. Sigues con la misma idea de que yo tenga al sucesor?

K No ha pasado mucho desde que te lo dije, así que sí. Lo creo y lo espero.

S No creo que a Laura le vaya a hacer mucha gracia.

K Bueno… Estoy seguro que tu podrás convencerla con esa miradita tuya o un buen trabajito…

S Kanon! No seas grosero!

K Vaya! Ahora soy grosero… está bien. Solo te perdono porque no tengo ánimos de discutir hoy.

S Lo que pasa es que te falta conocer a la mujer que haga latir tu corazón como Laura lo hace con el mío.

K Seguro que es a corazón y no otra cosa?.

S Deja de decir tonterías. Cuando regresemos quiero que los tres cenemos en la casa para que la conozcas mejor. Su comida es muy interesante.

K Ah sí… su ridícula adicción al maracuyá

S Entre otras cosas! Como lo sabes?

K Soy adivino. Por cierto… eres un cerdo! Dejaste una caja de habanos con como cinco tangas usadas.

S Que que? No! Mis tesoros nooooooooo.

K Jajaja al menos ya se de cual talla usa.

S No puede seeeeeeeeeer! No las toques! Como carajo se quedaron? Guárdamelas!

K Jejeje no sé, pero voy a hacer limpieza y las voy a tirar. Dan mal aspecto a mi casa.

S Nooooooo mándamelas! Te pagare lo que sea!

K Nah! Mejor las entierro o las tiro. Eres muy asqueroso para ser un médico.

S Si no me las das te mando a la otra dimensión! Te lo advierto!

K Te reto a que lo hagas y me mandaras pero con todo y caja.

S Anda! No seas malo! Eres mi mejor hermano!

K No. Cómprale otras… Y soy tu único hermano!

S Ya tiene mas pero esos son mis tesoros! Me costó mucho conseguirlos!

K Ya veremos. Depende de cómo te portes.

S También te llamo porque… hoy vi a Shaina en el hospital.

K Ouch.

S Ni siquiera quiso escucharme.

K Me sorprende siquiera que sigas vivo.

S Creo que no le gusto cuando le dije que tú me dijiste que yo…

K Ay no! Mis bolas! Me las va a cortar cuando llegue! Por qué me echaste de cabeza?

S No seas exagerado. Pero me preocupó su actitud

K No veo por que

S Ella no era así

K Jajaja según quién?

S Es que… Ella nunca me había ignorado así.

K Pero Tú la ignoraste primero.

S No es cierto! Laura estaba verdaderamente mal! No podía dejarla sola.

K Saga… acéptalo. No entendiste o no quisiste entender la magnitud del evento porque ni siquiera le diste oportunidad de decírtelo.

S Pero el estado de Laura era crítico. Ella mejor que nadie debería entenderlo.

K Saga… no es mi posición decírtelo pero… Si hubieras querido… hubieras pedido que Alguien se quedara con Laura 10 minutos, ibas, la entregabas y te regresaban. Lo sabes. No quisiste. Tu tomaste esa decisión. Ni modo. Ya pasó. Ella había hasta pasado por alto el que tu habías atacado a Minos en la boda de Milo, pero no vio reciprocidad de buena fe de tu parte y le salió lo Ariana. Cuando regreses te la ganas de nuevo y ya. De todos modos ya no eres ni su gemelo favorito ni su ejemplo a seguir.

S No pues gracias. Eso me hace sentir mejor.

K Saga en serio no te entiendo. Que quieres que te diga?

S Que me entiendes y me apoyas!

K Y lo hago! Pero en esta ocasión metiste la pata y hasta adentro! Y de todos modos ya no formas parte ni del santuario ni de la elite ni de su vida! Así que no tienes que verla y no tienes que sufrir porque no te hable!

S Pero me siento mal!

K Oh vamos! Concéntrate en ser feliz con tu… mmm… como le tengo que llamar?

S A quién?

K A Laura

S Ella es mi mujer y tu cunada. Vete haciendo a la idea.

K Uy perdón! Concéntrate en ser feliz con "tu mujer" y olvídate siquiera que existe el Santuario. Para eso te saliste de ahí, no?

S Si pero no puedo hacerlo así de fácil.

K Inténtalo.

S Podrías interceder por mi ante ella?

K Jajaja ni que estuviera loco! Todavía aprecio mi vida.

S Por favor!

K Lo pensare. Y de hecho había algo que te tenía que decir pero la verdad no me acuerdo. Cuando eso sea te lo texteo.

S Está bien. Te dejo. Debo ir a terminar de empacar y arreglar el depa para mi regreso.

K Y yo debo ir a ver a mi corredora así que piérdete!

S A tu… corredora? Entonces…

K Bye bye Saga! Saludos a la cuñadita.

Kanon colgó el teléfono y decidió enviar un mensaje de texto antes de arrepentirse.

\- Estoy en Columbus. Te veo en el Nigga a las 8. No faltes. Dragón del Mar.


	158. Chapter 158

**Capítulo 156**

 **25 de Junio, 5pm**

 **Isla Laurie**

 **Antártico.**

Zita llegó al comedor con una cajita en la mano, dando vueltas como si estuviera bailando. En cuanto miró a los ojos a su abuelo, la escondió en la bolsa de su chamarra y Omar la miró preocupado. Su nieta parecía estar olvidando que estaban secuestrados y de verdad estaba disfrutando el estar en ese lugar.

Hacía varios días que el castillo se había movido de la primera locación y ambos se habían asustado al ver el cambio tan drástico de paisaje, pero aunque esa misma mañana el castillo volvió a aparecer en otra locación mucho más fría y sus respectivos guardarropas también habían sido cambiados, Zita esta vez en lugar de asustarse, había corrido a la habitación contigua, donde habían colocado a su abuelo por órdenes de su otro abuelo, para decirle emocionada que todo el paisaje estaba nevado en pleno junio y quería que la acompañara al patio para hacer ángeles en la nieve.

Zita lucia unos leggins especiales para la nieve de color negro con una playera de polar de cuello de tortuga color rosa fiusha, con una chamarra blanca de una marca muy cara ribeteada en piel de imitación de zorro blanco.

Al principio, Zita se había resistido a la idea que Poseidón fuera su abuelo, pero este comenzó a pasar más tiempo con ella, a contarle historias que solo él podía saber. Le reveló donde estaba hundida la Atlántida, el por qué el Vesubio hizo erupción, y por qué quería a su padre. Zita poco a poco fue interesándose en las historias y Poseidón a regalarle joyas, vestidos… e incluso había mandado traerle las mismas pastillas prenatales que ella estaba tomado para que su bisnieto no sufriera las consecuencias. Zita tenía a una criada personal que le cumplía hasta el más mínimo capricho y entre sus múltiples requisiciones, había estado que quería aprender a pintar así que todos los días, después de pasar tiempo con un abuelo y luego con el otro, iba a sus lecciones. Y Zita comenzó a olvidar el por qué estaba ahí y Omar entendió, que si no los rescataban pronto, el estilo de vida que le estaban dando a su nieta y por ende a su bisnieto, iban a perjudicar su regreso a la tribu.

\- En donde estuviste toda la mañana? – Le pregunto Omar tratando de dilucidar porque los ojos de Zita se veían mucho más obscuros a su color celeste normal.

\- Estaba en la cocina aprendiendo a hacer algo como empanadas pero que no son empanadas jijiji pero eso sí, que buenas están – dijo Zita sentándose a la mesa esperando que le sirvieran el almuerzo. – Haz visto si mi abue ya regreso?

\- Tu abue? – dijo Omar muy serio – Ni siquiera a mí me dices así.

\- Oh vamos Omar… no te sulfures por niñerías! – dijo Zita rechazando la fuente de huevos – No gracias. Guacala!

\- Ya te tomaste tus vitaminas?

\- Claro que sí. – contesto comiendo con avidez sus alimentos – A mi abuela le encantaría esta sopa. Crees que me den la receta?

Omar guardó silencio y agachó la mirada rechazando la comida que intentaban servirle.

\- Que pasa abuelo? No te gusta la comida? Puedo pedir que…

\- Basta! – dijo Omar azotando las manos en la mesa haciendo brincar a Zita – Que carambas te pasa? Ya olvidaste porque estás aquí? Ya te olvidaste de tu gente? Tu abuela? Tu marido?

\- Abuelo por favor no grites que estoy enfrente!

\- No! No me callo! Todo esto es mi culpa por dejarte siempre hacer lo que querías! Tu abuela dijo que no quería que fuéramos al último car show y solo por verte feliz te hice caso! Pero ya es suficiente! No quiero una nieta mimada! Quiero a mi dulce Zita de vuelta! – dijo antes de levantarse para ir rumbo a su habitación, pero se detuvo en la puerta – No me dejas otra opción Zita, voy a escaparme y traer a Shura para que te lleve a casa de las greñas si es necesario.

Omar salió enojado y Zita se encogió de hombros.

\- Bah! Shura no me va a dar lo que me están dando aquí – dijo Zita antes de seguir comiendo y pedir alguna revista para entretenerse.

 **25 de Junio, 7.15pm**

 **Hospital Saint Louis**

 **Paris, Francia**

Camus esperaba impaciente afuera del cubículo donde Laura había donado Sangre. Hacía más de media hora que él había terminado de hacerlo y al ver que Laura, quien entro al mismo tiempo en el otro cubículo no salía, fue a pedir informes a las enfermeras.

\- Disculpe… la chica que entró a donar sangre…

\- Es usted familiar?

El color se le fue completamente a Camus.

\- Soy su hermano.

La enfermera lo miró con comprensión.

\- Hubo una complicación…

Camus tragó saliva.

\- Grave?

\- No. Pero la señorita no alcanzó a donar el total antes de que se desmayara por un bajón en su presión sanguínea. El medico tuvo que estabilizarla a base de líquidos y la puso a dormir. Solo un poco. – dijo la enfermera – no durara más de una hora dormida y ya para entonces, si ha recuperado el color, podrá irse. Sabe si ha estado bajo mucho estrés o si tiene algún desorden alimenticio?

\- Lo primero. Ella trabaja en la fuerza policiaca de Atenas y eso la tiene algo estresada.

\- Sí, me imagino. Por eso las heridas recientes verdad?

\- Sí. – contestó Camus – Puedo verla?

\- Claro. Solo abra la puerta del cubículo. No hay peligro. – dijo la enfermera coqueteándole a Camus – Si necesita algo, solo avíseme.

\- Si gracias.

Camus corrió hacia donde estaba Laura dormida y mientras con una mano le sujetaba la suya, la otra se la pasaba por el cabello tratando de pensar en el texto que quería que pusieran en su lápida porque literalmente Saga lo iba a matar cuando se enterara.

\- Laura perdóname. Esto es culpa mía. No debí dejarte hacerlo. Pero eres más terca que Milo y eso ya es decir y aun no sé de qué tamaño deben ser las pincitas para tratarte. – dijo Camus - Te prometo que saliendo de aquí te llevare a conocer la torre Eiffel de noche y hago nevar si quieres pero recupérate pronto si? No soportaría que algo malo te pasara. Y ya sé que dijiste que no querías chocolates y no sé qué, pero… necesito que me acompañes a la confitería para que Shaina no se enoje conmigo de nuevo… y te compro lo que tú quieras… aunque después te quejes de que estas muy gorda y me golpees por eso como tanto te gusta.

La tapó con la sabana y le dijo.

\- Voy por algo para tomar a la máquina de afuera. Tú me vas a matar o de un susto o de un coraje – le dijo antes de salir.

De espaldas a él, Thes y Fler, quien estaba en una silla de ruedas como pedía el protocolo, lo veían salir.

Fler detuvo la silla de ruedas y miro a Thes.

\- Por qué no me dijiste que nos siguió?

\- No creí que quisieras saberlo. – dijo Thes

Fler leyó el letrero de los cuartos y se volvió a su amiga.

\- El dono la sangre? – preguntó

\- Pues…

\- Habla!

\- Si! Está bien? Sí. Por qué carambas no? Él tendría que estar velando por ustedes dos! Además, qué más da?

\- Tu y yo vamos a tener una seria conversación cuando lleguemos a casa Thes – dijo Fler muy seria – Abre la puerta.

Thes, por no discutir, lo hizo, y ambas vieron a una Laura conectada a los sueros.

\- Ve y distrae a Camus – ordeno Fler

\- Le vas a arrancar el suero? Yo te ayudo! – dijo Thes.

\- Solo hazlo!

Thes no tuvo opción y fue a donde Camus, aprovechando esto, Fler entró a la habitación. Estuvo mirando a la chica por algunos minutos.

\- Hola. Estas dormida? – pregunto Fler moviéndole la mano – Lo siento. Te sentiste mal por mi culpa verdad? Perdóname. No fue mi intención que te obligaran a esto. Thes no tenía derecho a pedírtelo tampoco. Hablare con ella, te lo prometo. Le he pedido que los deje en paz. Camus tenía todo el derecho a dudar de mi después de que yo le ocultara lo de mi compromiso. Pero como decírselo? Tú lo conoces. Es muy necio y cuando una idea se le mete en la cabeza… aunque también es muy lindo y pasee buenos momentos con él. Cuídalo, quiérelo y no le ocultes nada, si? Parece que ese es un punto sin retorno para él. Yo pronto le daré una noticia que posiblemente lo altere, pero intenta tu comprenderlo y apoyarlo. Y no te preocupes. No regresare a sus vidas para alterárselas de nuevo. Hare lo posible porque él lo comprenda. Ah! Y no te preocupes. Solo fue un rasguño, es solo que en este momento debo de tener un poco de cuidados extras. Él lo pudo haber evitado, pero en su arrogancia y frialdad dejó que el cojín me golpeara. Y yo estaba muy distraída. Así que no te preocupes, Ok? Se feliz con él, que no me interpondré entre ustedes. Y ahora me voy porque si me descubre aquí se me cae el teatrito. Espero que te recuperes pronto y en nombre de mi bebe y mío, te damos gracias por el esfuerzo de donarnos tu sangre.

Fler salió de la habitación rumbo al elevador que debía tomar para llegar a su cama justo a tiempo pues Camus entró con su bebida segundos después. Se sentía más tranquila y en paz, pero aun así, le seguiría el juego a Thes. Seria para el bien de los tres.

 **26 de Junio 9am**

 **Oficina del Patriarca**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia**

Junet, vestida de civil, esperaba audiencia con el Gran Maestro. Llevaba varios días distraída y ahora, en su día libre, había decidido que era tiempo que Shion cumpliera con lo que le había prometido y que mejor que en el día libre de ella.

En cuanto el desayuno de Shion hubo terminado, Shaina había sido enviada a ir a dejar a Sammy personalmente a las manos de Mayura, por lo que se encontró a Junet en el pasillo.

\- Hola Junet, buenos días – dijo

\- Buenos Días Lady Ophiuco, Sammy.

\- Buenos días maestra Junet – dijo Sammy mirando extrañada el pants gris y playera larga de su maestra. Casi parecía que seguía en pijama.

\- A dónde van?

\- Con Mayura a dejarle a Sammy. – contestó Shaina.

\- Si… a mis niñas les toca estar con ella también – dijo Junet – Sera que el Patriarca me puede atender sin problema?

\- Sí. Aprovecha que esta de buenas. – dijo Shaina – que le pasó a tu guardarropa?

\- Nada por qué?

\- Te ves algo… rara.

\- Es que no he lavado ropa. – se justificó la rubia

\- Ah, ya decía yo. – suspiró aliviada Shaina mientras Sammy movía la cabeza y hacia una mueca de desaprobación por debajo de su pequeña mascara. – Que tengas un excelente día.

\- Ustedes También – dijo Junet viéndolas bajar las escaleras agarradas de la mano.

Uno de los guardias le dijo que Shion la esperaba en su oficina y ella camino lentamente hacia donde le indicaban. Tocó la puerta y escuchó como Shion le dio el paso.

\- Buenos días Maestro.

\- Hola Junet, como estas hoy? – preguntó Shion – A que debo tu visita? (y en esas fachas)

Junet comenzó a jugar con la punta de su cabello visiblemente nerviosa.

\- Quería saber si tendría tiempo de ensenarme a meditar.

Shion miró su reloj.

\- Bueno… tengo entrenamiento con Kiki en unos momentos pero ya que veo que es tu día libre…

\- No quisiera que Kiki faltara a su entrenamiento por mí – dijo Junet resignada – No tiene algún libro que pueda leer para que entienda mejor el concepto antes de que pueda ponerme en sus manos?

Los ojos de Shion brillaron. Se enorgullecía de tener más de 5000 libros en su biblioteca que afortunadamente Saga, por su misma adicción a los libros, no había tenido corazón para destruir durante su mandato.

\- Tengo uno de meditación para principiantes que es muy sencillo de leer, practico y…

\- Y…?

Shion suspiró

\- Se lo di a Shaka.

\- Ahhh que lastima… - dijo Junet desilusionada

\- Vamos por el a su casa? – dijo Shion en tono travieso

Junet se sorprendió ante la pregunta.

\- Pero… yo no debo…

\- Vas conmigo. A mí no me pueden decir que no, verdad?

\- Bueno

\- Tomemos el camino largo. No me hace mal caminar un poco – dijo Shion caminando hacia la salida.

Ambos comenzaron a bajar las casas doradas.

\- Se siente raro – dijo Junet en voz alta

\- Que es lo que se siente así? – preguntó Shion curioso

\- Las casas vacías… - contestó Junet – El señor Afro ya me hubiera hecho un test sobre las flores y el señor Camus me hubiera refrescado el camino por toda la escalinata hasta capricornio, donde el señor Shura tendría su música de guitarras españolas y el señor Aioros saldría a saludarme con la hermosa y tranquila sonrisa que tiene.

Shion no pudo dejar de reír y después de saludar a Milo y Señora siguieron bajando.

\- Maestro… no es que sea yo una metiche, bueno si, pero… si el maestro Shaka es un experto en eso de la meditación… porque tiene su libro para principiantes?

\- Ahhh… se lo iba a dar hace unos meses a Shun, para que se fuera entrenando como su sucesor, pero después Athena cambio de idea y… olvide pedírselo de regreso.

Junet seguía pensando en esto cuando llegaron a libra. Saludaron rápidamente a Dohko y siguieron bajando.

\- Señor, y… Shun y compañía saben que… Ellos ya no serán los sucesores de las armaduras doradas?

Shion se detuvo en seco. Él no había mantenido ninguna conversación con ellos al respecto porque se suponía que Saori lo haría. Ahora Junet le había metido la duda.

\- No lo sé. Espero que sí.

\- Pues me da mucho gusto que Athena, en su gran sabiduría hubiera cambiado de idea – dijo Junet sin pensar.

\- En serio? – preguntó incrédulo – No querías que Shun fuera un caballero dorado?

Junet se ruborizó y dio un paso atrás.

\- Perdón, no debí decir lo que pensaba.

\- Ya lo dijiste, ahora explícate – ordenó Shion

\- Es solo que… según Shun me contó, la historia de todos los caballeros de virgo han tenido gran relevancia en las guerras santas.

\- Y…?

\- Por mucho que Shun se esforzara, nunca podría llegar al nivel de iluminación que tiene el maestro Shaka y luego esta Ikki y…

Shion se quedó callado.

\- Y también tomando en cuenta que los caballeros dorados son entrenados para ser eso mismo desde que llegan al santuario, por eso son más poderosos. Shun y sus amigos, solo lograban el mismo nivel con ellos cuando explotaban sus emociones mas no pueden mantenerlos por lo mismo. Tardarían unos cinco a ocho años en lograr controlarlo al 100% y para entonces, ya será tiempo de comenzar a entrenar a sus sucesores para dejar el puesto y… Ay! Creo que volví a decirlo en voz alta verdad? No me haga caso.

Shion no dijo nada, pero veía mucha lógica en su punto.

\- Bueno… estoy seguro que los próximos sucesores serán mejores a tus ojos – dijo Shion en tono seco mientras abría la puerta de la casa de Shaka haciendo que Junet se arrepintiera de haber hablado.

Shion se introdujo en la casa dorada, pero Junet se mantuvo detrás de la puerta. Si algo había aprendido de todos los escándalos protagonizados por Shaina, era mantenerse alejada de cualquiera de las doce puertas, ya que podía cambiar el curso de todo.

\- Pasa, no creo que te moleste un poco de polvo – dijo Shion – No será difícil de hallar. Es de un color amarillo con negro.

Junet dio un paso adelante y luego otro como si tuviera miedo. Tomando valor de algún lado, camino hacia la sala donde estaba la biblioteca de Shaka, pero la energía que despedía el lugar la tomó por sorpresa quitándole el aliento y haciendo que cerrara los ojos por un momento, cosa que Shion percibió a pesar de ambos portar sus respectivas mascaras.

\- Respira!. Shaka no está aquí, así que no va a salir a reganarte.

Junet le hizo caso y vio con desconsuelo que efectivamente, su casa llevaba casi un mes sin ser limpiada por lo que el polvo se estaba acumulando.

\- Por qué no lo buscas en su recamara? Sera más rápido de encontrar.

\- Yooo? Entrar a… a…. No! – dijo poniéndose de mil colores – Shaina me mata si se entera!

\- Jajaja tienes razón. – dijo Shion de buen humor. – Lo siento Junet, estoy acostumbrado a lidiar con varones. Olvidé que eras una chica. Yo buscare allá y tu… no se… espérame en el jardín.

Junet respiró mas aliviada y se dirigió hacia donde Shion le indicaba. Shun le había contado del hermoso jardín de la casa de virgo, mas no esperaba que fuera tan hermoso y lleno de paz. Caminó hacia un árbol que parecía ser el centro del jardín, donde el pasto crecía uniformemente y las flores hacían un bello contraste. Se paró debajo del árbol y vio hacia el horizonte. Había una hermosa vista en ese cálido día de verano. Se sentó bajo la sombra esperando a que Shion terminara de buscar el libro y le dijera que se fueran. No se atrevió a cortar ninguna flor por miedo a alguna represalia, pero aun así, percibió una fragancia diferente al de las flores y gateó alrededor del árbol hasta encontrar de donde provenía. La respuesta estuvo en un cojín de terciopelo con una túnica blanca pulcramente doblada.

La curiosidad de Junet por saber si de la túnica se desprendía el aroma tan dulce pudo más que ella y quitándose su máscara, la sostuvo entre sus manos para olerla. Con tan solo hacerlo, las piernas comenzó a sentirlas débiles y un ligero cosquilleo pasó por todo su cuerpo.

\- Ya me estoy volviendo loca – dijo hablando sola – Estoy segura que si una de las chicas me viera, pensaría que soy una loca acosadora del Maestro… Porque estoy 100% segura que esto, no es de ninguno de sus discípulos. – Volvió a aspirar su aroma y evocó los pocos momentos que habían cruzado palabra – Carambas! Quiero suponer que no la puedo dejar aquí… que tal que se le suben las hormigas y luego le pican cuando se la ponga? Pero tampoco puedo salir con ella puesta verdad? Ay Junet cálmate por Athena! El maestro Shaka si esta guapo pero no pues hay otros más guapos en la elite y… mentira. Si es el más guapo. Pero pues tampoco es así como que digamos que el más poderoso de la orden y… Bueno, sí, si es el más poderoso. Y tiene bonitos ojos. Tan bonitos como los de Aleix. Que estará haciendo Aleix ahorita? No creo que esté en Atenas o Marín me lo hubiera dicho ahora que es dizque novia de Ío. Jajaja Si claro. Más fácil que el maestro se tire a Geist a que a Marín se le hubiera pasado tanto amor por Aioria de un día para otro Jajaja. Además de que no se ven como novios y si se llegan a entender, pues no creo que el señor Poseidón quiera que se repita la historia de Shaina y Minos pero con el jijiji.

Se levantó del pasto con la túnica en la mano y comenzó a doblarla lo más despacio que pudo para dejarla donde la había encontrado.

\- Además… para que me pongo a pensar en Aleix? Than, más bien, Thanatos ya me amenazó con hacerle daño si sigo frecuentándolo. Maldición! Por qué no me di cuenta que ese hermoso espécimen de género masculino era el dios de la muerte? Acaso estoy tan urgida? Ves por qué necesito alejarme de todos ellos y meditar y aprender algún hobby?

El fuerte golpe de un libro en la puerta de madera rompió sus pensamientos de un tajo e hizo que tirara la túnica al pasto.

\- Ma… maestro

Shion, quien había encontrado el libro casi al mismo tiempo que Junet la túnica, la había visto acercarse, y había puesto atención a lo que decía. No sabía ni por donde iba a comenzar a reganarla y el colmo, había sido esto último que la chica había dicho acerca de Thanatos. Junet pudo percibir que el maestro no estaba enojado, no. Estaba encabronado como solo él podía estarlo.

\- Vamos a mi oficina de vuelta Junet – dijo extendiéndole la mano para tele transportarla junto con el – Tu y yo vamos a tener una plática muy muy MUY seria.

Junet avanzó despacio hacia él.

\- Pero… el entrenamiento de Kiki?

\- Kiki puede esperar una hora o diez si eso es lo que necesitas para que escuches y entiendas todo lo que te voy a decir! – dijo tomando a Junet de la mano y regresando a su oficina.

 **Junio 25 12 am**

 **Lobby del Hotel**

 **Columbus Isle, Bahamas.**

Kanon llegó justo a tiempo a su cita con su corredora de bienes raíces. Se habían sentado en el mismo lugar en el lobby que Minos y Tania tiempo atrás.

\- Un placer conocerlo finalmente señor – dijo ella extendiéndole la mano – Ciertamente cuando me dijo que se parecía a su hermano…

\- Pero más guapo…

\- Jajaja sí. No mentía – dijo la Señora Mackenzie – En fin. Me es grato anunciarle que tenemos dos propuestas por su casa.

\- Si la casa estaba ocupada como fue que la mostraron?

\- De hecho… no lo hicieron.! No hay muchas propiedades de playa en el país por ese precio y supongo que dos personas intentan tener un pedacito de Bahamas. – dijo la corredora abriendo su portafolio sacando dos copias de las ofertas por escrito – Extrañamente ambas ofertas fueron por la misma cantidad: $250 mil dólares.

Kanon tomó ambas ofertas. Ambas estaban hechas a nombre de compañías así que no se podía saber quién se las estaba haciendo.

\- O sea que solo se basaron en las fotos?

\- Así es. – contestó la corredora – Yo creo que son buenas ofertas pero podemos recuperar al menos un 50% del 20% que ellos rebajaron al precio con una guerra de contraofertas.

\- Tengo tiempo para pensar? O necesito contestar ya? – preguntó tocándose de nuevo las sienes. Los analgésicos no le estaban haciendo efecto.

\- No, claro que no! Tenemos cinco días para contestar las ofertas. – dijo la señora Mackenzie – Se siente bien?

\- Solo estoy un poco cansado. – replicó Kanon – Déjeme pensarlo por favor. No quiero tomar esta decisión a la ligera y…

\- Ejem ejem – sonó detrás de el – interrumpo?

Kanon no tenía ni que voltear. Se sabía su perfume de memoria.

\- Hola Tania! – dijo la Sra. Mackenzie – Como está tu tía? Hace mucho que no la veo.

\- Hola Judy – contestó la aludida – Mi tía está trabajando en su lonchería y esta súper bien. Mejor que nunca

\- Me alegro. Me la saludas.

\- De tu parte. Ahora si me disculpas… Te lo quito un minuto?

\- Oh no te preocupes. A menos que él tenga algo más que discutir… - dijo levantándose

Kanon aspiró profundo. Ese no era el momento adecuado para comenzar una discusión con ella.

\- No, Sra. Mackenzie. Yo la mantendré informada de mi decisión. – dijo Kanon con una sonrisa - Gracias

\- Gracias a Usted. Nos vemos Tania!

\- Adiós Judy. – dijo despidiéndose con la mano.

Kanon volvió a sentarse. El dolor se le estaba haciendo insoportable de nuevo.

\- Y? Que se siente? – preguntó Tania

\- De que hablas?

\- Que te interrumpan cuando estás hablando algo importante?

\- Ya niña, no estoy de humor para pelear

\- Yo tampoco para verte la cara, pero mi tía me encargó mucho un sobre que le ibas a dejar en recepción anoche… y adivina que encontré?

\- Nada?

\- Así es. Nada!. Dame ese sobre y me voy.

Kanon metió su mano al bolsillo y sacó su chequera y le hizo con mano temblorosa el cheque de la factura que su tía le había entregado el día de ayer. No recordaba bien el monto así que solo lo redondeó.

\- Qué carajo crees que estás haciendo? – preguntó Tania.

\- Uh?

\- Un cheque?

\- Querías el sobre no? Para eso viniste. A cobrar una factura. Hasta donde yo sé, se pagan con cheques. – dijo en tono seco.

\- Cheque?

\- Así es. – dijo extendiéndoselo – dile a tu tía que muchas gracias por la espera.

Tania se le quedo viendo al cheque con ganas de romperlo, pero pudo más la obediencia a su tía que su orgullo, así que lo guardó en su bolsillo.

\- Yo le digo.

\- Por qué traes el uniforme si apenas es medio día?

Tania sonrió de forma retadora

\- No es de tu incumbencia pero solo para saciar tu curiosidad, tuve que cambiar de turnos para salir más temprano porque un amigo me vino a visitar.

\- Ahhh sí. Tienes razón no es de mi incumbencia, aunque me sorprende un poco.

\- Que me vengan a visitar?

\- No. Que tengas amigos. – dijo Kanon levantándose con mucho esfuerzo – En fin. Que tengas un buen día. – dijo mientras se acercaba tambaleante al mostrador de recepción.

Tania lo miró extrañada. No se veía bien. Maldiciendo sus buenos modales, fue a preguntarle:

\- Te sientes bien? Quieres que llame a un médico?

\- No. Gracias. Regresa a tus labores para que te reúnas con tu "amigo".

\- Pues aunque lo dudes. El, es un caballero, no como otros. – dijo Tania sacándole una sonrisa a Kanon

\- Oh sí! Seguro!... Vanessa! – gritó Kanon a la recepcionista que estaba de turno – En que habitación esta Shion?

\- Shion se fue ayer por la tarde – contestó Tania antes de que Vanessa pudiera hacerlo mientras se veía sus uñas – Una lástima. La verdad es que está muy guapo, no es cierto Vanessa?

\- Pues sí pero… - quiso contestar la morena

\- Sí que lo es – contestó Kanon enojado – Sobre todo cuando las jovencitas lo siguen embobadas y lo invitan a comer a sus casas para quien sabe que cosas!

\- Qué carajo insinúas! – gritó Tania

\- No insinúo nada! Te lo estoy diciendo de frente – espetó Kanon quien al Tania intentar darle una bofetada, fue inmovilizada por Kanon con una sola mano.

Vanessa, la recepcionista, no sabía si debía llamar a seguridad, o ponerse a gritar, o a reír ante la pelea de kínder de esos dos. Tania intentaba zafarse del agarre de Kanon, pero este le susurró al oído.

\- Si no dejas de moverte así, terminaremos lo que empezamos en el Nigga y ya veremos como llegas a tu cita con tu "amigo".

Con la cara roja de coraje y vergüenza por que el recordara eso que había pasado tantos meses atrás, Tania volteó la cabeza para seguirle gritando, pero en ese momento llegó Aleix a su rescate.

\- Suéltala. Estoy seguro que aprendió su lección, verdad Tania? – dijo sonriéndole

Tania lo miró a los ojos. Que aprender ni que nada.

\- Segunda advertencia. Suéltala. – dijo Aleix con una voz tan firme que Kanon decidió hacerle caso.

\- Donde esta Julián? – le preguntó haciendo caso omiso a que Tania se había echado a correr hacia el bar

\- No está en la Isla. Salió muy temprano – contesto Aleix – No te ves muy bien.

\- Solo estoy cansado. A dónde fue?

\- No sé y aunque lo supiera no te lo puedo decir y lo sabes. – dijo Aleix cruzándose de brazos – Que te traes tú con Tania? La pobre es un pan de dios.

\- Que pan de dios ni que ocho cuartos – dijo Kanon pidiendo la llave de la suite de Julián. En recepción sabían que debían entregársela cuando la pidiera él. – Esa niña es el diablo en persona. – Después sonrió – Sabes que… ven y ayúdame – dijo caminando hacia el elevador.

Aleix lo siguió intrigado.

\- Uhhh… me vas a poner a quitar remaches otra vez? Porque aún me duele todo por el esfuerzo.

\- Jajaja no. Necesito que me ayudes a deshacerme de un problema.

\- Qué clase de problema?

\- Uno de ojos grises.

 **Junio 25, 7.50 pm**

 **Bar Nigga**

 **Cockburn Town, Bahamas**

Kanon no soportaba el dolor de cabeza que había traído todo el día. De no haber sido por Aleix y su obsesión por hacerlo comer, tal vez no habría probado bocado todo el día. Ahora sabía lo que sentía Saga cuando el mismo lo acosaba con no saltarse las comidas.

\- Maldito entrometido – dijo dándole un trago a su cerveza pensando en esto último – Al menos es tan inocente que puedo sacarle la información que necesito.

 **Flashback**

Kanon abrió la puerta de la oficina de Julián con Aleix detrás de él.

\- No me has contestado bien – dijo Aleix – En que necesitas mi ayuda?

\- Necesito que vigiles que no venga Julián o sus achichincles mientras abro su caja fuerte. – contestó Kanon

Aleix se escandalizó.

\- No te voy a ayudar a que le robes a mi jefe! – dijo

Kanon ni se inmutó. Ya sabía más o menos cuál sería su respuesta.

\- No puedo robarle si lo que quiero sacar es mío – le aclaró – Ve y vigila la puerta.  
Tu comprobaras que lo que vaya yo a sacar es un simple documento que me pertenece.

A regañadientes, Aleix fue hacia la puerta y revisó el perímetro.

\- No te estas olvidando de las cámaras? – le advirtió Aleix – señalando con la cabeza al menos tres de ellas?

\- Jajaja no. – dijo Kanon – Mira y aprende. Bueno no. Mejor voltéate.

\- Ah no! Así me dijeron y por eso estoy aquí. – contestó Aleix

Kanon lo miró un segundo tratando de tomar nota mental de eso antes de ir al Sanitario de la oficina y segundos más tarde se fue la electricidad en todo el hotel. Kanon le guiñó un ojo.

\- Solo serán tres minutos, tiempo más que suficiente para abrir la caja. – dijo Kanon apurándose a quitar el cuadro de Julián detrás del escritorio, digitar el número que sabía de memoria por alguna extraña razón, buscar el folder verde, encontrarlo, cerrar la puerta y desaparecer en el baño antes de que las luces se encendieran de nuevo.

\- Esos no fueron 3 minutos – reclamó Aleix yendo al sanitario donde Kanon le mostró el contrato para que comprobara que era suyo.

Aleix lo leyó rápidamente y volteó a ver a Kanon.

\- Ya sé, tardé mucho y… - El Puño de Aleix fue a estrellarse en el estómago de Kanon con tanta fuerza que lo hizo retroceder

\- Qué demonios es esto? – dijo Aleix blandiendo el folder con furia en la mirada

\- Diablos! Tú y Shaina tienen el mismo temperamento del carajo. – Dijo Kanon – Rómpelo por favor.

A Aleix le cambio la mirada furiosa a una de incredulidad.

\- Por qué?

Kanon se sentó en el piso del baño sobándose su estómago y doliéndose.

\- Kanon… no fue para tanto… porque lo quieres romper? Creí que eras un hijo de puta!

\- Lo soy… - dijo haciendo una mueca entre el dolor y una sonrisa – Solo que no me interesa nada con esa chica. Ese papel es lo único que me ata a cumplirle y si lo destruyo… ella también será libre… comprendes?

\- Pues… en realidad no. Tania es una niña muy bonita y trabajadora. – dijo Aleix extrañado.

Kanon hizo un esfuerzo y se levantó. Demonios! Como si su dolor de cabeza no fuera suficiente…

\- Lo vas a romper o no con un…!

\- Ya voy, ya voy… - dijo Aleix haciendo cachitos muy pequeños de todos los documentos y dándoselo a Kanon, quien guardó todos los pedacitos en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Ambos salieron del baño y Kanon se derrumbó sobre el diván aun doliéndose.

\- O eres más débil de lo que yo creí…

\- Ya cállate! – dijo Kanon cerrando los ojo aun doblado en dolor.

Aleix iba a preguntarle algo, cuando su celular comenzó a sonar. Era Julián.

P Hola?

A Aleix, aquí Julián. Cómo va el entrenamiento.

P Bastante bien.

A No se está portando mamon contigo, o si?

P Creí que ese era su estado natural

A Jajaja cierto. Quiero saber cómo vas con el proyecto en la Isla de Corvo.

P No puedo hacer las dos cosas al mismo tiempo. Kanon se va en tres días. Lo hare cuando se vaya

A Está bien. Mientras no se la pasen bebiendo y cogiendo

P Claro que no!

A Ya lo sé, no te lo tomes tan literal. Olvide decirte… Lo necesito de lado de Cachimbo y a exactamente 1100 metros del agua… de acuerdo?

P Enterado.

A Y recuerda… Kanon es del bando contrario ahora. No hagas caso a su sonrisita lambiscona.

P Entiendo. Algo más?

A Sí. No dejes que haga tonterías y no le digas donde estoy.

P No lo haría.

A Te veo en dos días.

Kanon se quedó callado con los ojos cerrados. El dolor estaba pasando. Estúpido Shaka! Desde cuando golpeaba tan duro?

Aleix guardó su celular.

\- Dice Julián que me ensenes a usar los portales/pasajes para llegar de aquí a Europa más rápido.

\- Con una condición – dijo Kanon sentándose.

\- Cuál?

\- Necesito que me des un salvoconducto firmado por ti para… unos amigos.

Aleix lo miró con desconfianza.

\- No.

\- Ok

\- Así de fácil? No me vas a rogar?

\- Jajaja No. Mejor métetelo por donde te quepa – dijo Kanon de mal humor.

\- Que genio! – dijo Aleix - Para que lo quieres?

\- Para trabajar!

\- Jajaja tú ya tienes tu trabajo como dorado de Athena – dijo Shaka – Supongo que no debe de pagar muy bien.

\- No. Y yo tengo deudas que pagar. – dijo Kanon tomándose la cabeza – Lo necesito o perderé cosas muy valiosas para mí.

\- Deudas de juego?

\- No. Precisamente para pagar mis deudas aquí y comenzar de cero con Athena – confeso Kanon

\- Y por qué no le dices que te espere? Él te tiene en alta estima.

\- Y por eso mismo no quiero deberle nada! – grito Kanon – Acepto que me chantajees anda. Necesito ese dinero.

\- Enserio aceptarías que te extorsionara? – pregunto Interesado Aleix.

Kanon lo miró. Aleix era tan igual a Shaka y a la vez tan diferente que lo confundía, pero aun así asintió con la cabeza.

\- 25% de todas las ganancias que se hagan por medio de ese salvoconducto? – propuso Aleix

\- 5%

\- 20%

\- 10%

\- Ni tu ni yo. 15% - dijo Aleix sonriendo

\- Hecho! – dijo Kanon levantándose para sentarse en el escritorio de Julián, agarrar una hoja de papel escribiendo un correo electrónico. – Envíalo antes de una hora a esta dirección. Y avísame por mensaje cuando esté listo.

\- De acuerdo. Te enviare una copia. – dijo Aleix sonriendo – Necesito comenzar a ahorrar mucho dinero.

Kanon ni siquiera lo miró. Ya se imaginaba a donde viajaba esa cabecita ex rubia y lo siguiente que hizo fue tomar un sobre manila vacío y doblarlo para meterlo en sus bolsillos.

\- Uhhh…. Kanon… tu sabes dónde están todas las islas a tu cargo? Más bien… cuando estabas a cargo?

\- Desde luego.

\- En donde queda exactamente la Isla de Corvo?

Kanon sonrió por dentro antes de contestarle. Al menos algo bueno había salido de todo ese berrinche.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Le había tomado mucho tiempo decidirse a ir a la cita. En un principio incluso pensó en darle una lección dejándola plantada, pero había cambiado de opinión a última hora. Ahora estaba con dos sobres en su bolsillo. Su celular comenzó a sonar y para contestarlo prefirió salir al estacionamiento.

K Parakalos

C Kanon, habla Camus

K Camus? Deben ser las 4 de la mañana en Paris! Te volviste a querer coger a un jote y estas de nuevo en la cárcel?

C No! Ni me lo recuerdes que se me frunce y congela de miedo

K Jajaja que paso entonces?

C No puedo dormir. Recuerdas que me comentaste que Thetis desapareció de la fiesta de Shaina?

K Aja?

C La encontré en Paris

K Sí. Ella allá vive.

C No, no entiendes. Sé dónde vive… donde trabaja… y con quien se acuesta

K Qué? Repite eso ultimo

C Bueno pero… no me vayas a mandar a la otra dimensión que aun traigo a Laura conmigo

K Cobarde! Quien fue el imbécil que la deshonró. Habla!

C Pues eso si no sé, pero… ni siquiera es como decírtelo pero…

K Qué? Déjate de estúpidos rodeos!

C No es un el… es un ella.

K No te entiendo.

C Thetis se encuentra en una relación estable… homosexual.

K …

C Kanon?

K Jajaja. Te equivocaste de chica Camus. Thes no es…

C Kanon… Por mucho que seas un hijo de puta conmigo, tu sabes que no jugaría con una noticia como esta específicamente para ti. De hecho, ella me lo confirmo. Sus papeles de Seguro así lo confirman. Ella me dijo que no importaba que ustedes se enteraran porque de todos modos no le hacían caso.

K Sí. Eso suena como Thetis. Cuando regresaras al Santuario?

C Arato por la tarde que llegue Saga.

K Cuando yo llegue, te agradeceré me des la dirección para encontrarla.

C Cuenta con eso.

K Duerme un poco. Ya me imagino como te trajo la pirinola mayor.

C Si, algo. Recuérdame no ir de compras con una mujer de nuevo

K Jajaja Le diré a Shaina que te encantó la experiencia y que quieres ser voluntario para acompañarlas Jajaja

C No!

K Te veo en unos días.

C Cuídate.

Kanon colgó y metió su celular en el bolsillo. Cerro los ojos y agitó la cabeza. Lo que menos necesitaba ahorita era una preocupación más. No creía en la noticia de Camus. Kanon sabía muy bien que siempre le había gustado a Thes, así que sus inclinaciones sexuales estaban bien definidas a menos que su rechazo la hubiera marcado y entonces…

\- Mi cabeza me va a estallar – dijo masajeándose las sienes y volviendo a entrar a su asiento, donde el cantinero le cambio su cerveza por otra más fría.

\- Mal día señor Kanon? – preguntó al verlo

\- No tienes ni idea – contestó recargando su cabeza en ambas manos.

Los jóvenes comenzaban a abarrotar el lugar y el sonido de las bolas de billar, el reggae, y las botellas sirviendo se mezclaban con sus gritos y conversaciones.

Una figura de cabello rubio perfectamente planchado, leggins color carne con unas sandalias rojas de plataforma, Y un blusón tipo vestido de color rojo brillante de Gasa de corte imperio de manga corta abombada que le llegaba hasta el muslo, apareció en la puerta y varias personas se detuvieron a saludarla. En un pueblo con tan solo 1000 habitantes, sería ridículo si cada uno de ellos no se conociera entre sí.

Kanon volteó al reconocer su perfume y se puso algo nervioso. Había llegado la hora de revelarle el engaño y ganarse su odio y su desprecio… bueno… aún más del que ya le tenía.

\- Collins me das lo de siempre porfa? – dijo Tania junto a Kanon viendo como le hacían una simple bebida azul sin alcohol.

Tania estaba muy nerviosa. Más de lo usual. Por fin conocería a Dragón del Mar y podrían aclarar muchas cosas, incluyendo su cambio de humor la última vez que hablaron.

\- Mira nada mas quien ilumina la noche – dijo Kanon con una sonrisa encantadora.

Tania volteó a su derecha y su cara fue de completa desilusión.

\- Ay no! Por qué la vida me castiga así. – dijo en voz alta.

\- En serio quieres que te diga? Aquí delante de todos? – Contestó Kanon burlándose

\- Mejor cállate. Que estás haciendo aquí?

\- Lo mismo que tú.

\- Esperas a alguien? – Pregunto Tania curiosa

\- No. Solo quiero una bebida refrescante y bailar un poco. – contestó – No es por eso que estas aquí?

\- No.

\- Ah ya recuerdo! Te reunirás con un "amigo" – dijo Kanon sin dejar de sonreír.

\- Pues sí. No lo veo por aquí, así que no debe tardar en llegar.

Kanon se levantó del banquillo tomándole a su cerveza y acercándose a ella.

\- En serio? Como lo sabes?

\- Porque tiene cabello largo y negro y ojos verdes y no veo a nadie así por aquí o sí?

Kanon la miró sorprendido. Él nunca le dio su descripción. Como podía esperar a alguien de esas características? Pero puso su cara de Póker y regresó a su asiento. Como podía pensar que ese día podía terminar bien si todo había sido un desastre de principio a fin?

Tania comenzó a tomarse su bebida y a impacientarse. Vio su celular y no había ningún mensaje que dijera que iba a llegar tarde. Miraba a Kanon de reojo y después agitaba su cabeza para no pensar en alguien como él.

Pasaron 15 minutos, en los que Tania pidió otra bebida y Kanon estaba mandando mensajes de texto indiferente a su alrededor. El cantinero intentaba hacerle platica, pero no estaba de humor así que después de algunos minutos, este desistió.

Kanon se levantó. No podía más con su alma. Necesitaba llegar a su casa y hablarle a Saga. Tania se levantó al mismo tiempo para entrar a bailar. Quedaron de frente y cuando uno caminaba para la izquierda el otro también y lo intentaron varias veces.

\- De haber sabido que querías bailar te hubiera sacado hace un rato – dijo Kanon con una encantadora sonrisa mientras la jalaba suavemente a la pista de baile.

La tomó de la cintura y comenzaron a bailar:

Ella es la dueña de mi ser  
la que me eriza la piel  
y tan solo con un beso  
puedo enloquecer

Ella es de pura mujer  
sensualidad al cien por cien  
ella sabe que su mirada  
me tiene a sus pies

Vivo en el mundo de sus labios  
busco la playa de sus besos  
soy el ave que vuela, cerca de sus caderas  
y vuelve al mismo puesto

Tania no podía decir palabra porque sería inútil. La música estaba muy alta, tendría que gritar y Kanon no estaba haciendo nada reprobable y se movía muy bien. Reclamar solo la haría hacer el ridículo en frente de las personas en la pista.

Ella me hace navegar, en el mar de sus ojos  
y yo solo quiero anclar entre sus labios rojos  
solo quiero naufragar, cerca de su sonrisa  
ella es mi puerto y mi mar, mi velero y mi brisa

Yo sé que tú quieres besarme, yo también quiero besarte  
como en todo por favor, vamos por partes  
con traje o minifalda, soy dama de verdad  
se trata de estilo, no es sexo, es sensualidad

Si vas a estar conmigo, quiero que te quede claro  
si tú me respetas, somos dos que nos respetamos  
entre tú y yo, ya no hay quien mande  
te quiero como el mar, infinito, gigante

Y a cada parte paso, yo comienzo a comprender  
porque ella es mía y yo soy pare su piel  
me tiene entre sus manos, es algo sobre humano  
me hace morir y renacer...

Kanon se restregó los ojos con la mano libre mientras hacía girar a Tania. Comenzaba a ver doble pero no desaprovecharía su última oportunidad de tocarla y estar cerca de ella antes de soltarle la bomba y que ella no volviera a dirigirle la palabra.

Ella me hace navegar, en el mar de sus ojos  
y yo solo quiero anclar entre sus labios rojos  
solo quiero naufragar, cerca de su sonrisa  
ella es mi puerto y mi mar, mi velero y mi brisa

Se lo merece todo, ella es de pura mujer  
con esos labios rojos que me van a enloquecer  
del castillo la reina, es solo para un caballero  
me gustaría llevarla, por el mundo entero

Un beso en la mejilla, luego otro en la mano  
avísame mulata y cuando quieras bailamos  
mirada tan divina, que bien nos conectamos  
estar contigo es algo sobre humano Yeah

Kanon tropezó y tuvo que sujetarse de la pared para no caer. Tania no se dio cuenta pues estaba girando hacia el otro lado.

Vivo en el mundo de sus labios  
busco la playa de sus besos  
soy el ave que vuela, cerca de sus caderas  
y vuelve al mismo puesto

Ella me hace navegar, en el mar de sus ojos  
y yo solo quiero anclar entre sus labios rojos  
solo quiero naufragar, cerca de su sonrisa  
ella es mi puerto y mi mar, mi velero y mi brisa

Ella me hace navegar...

La música paró y Tania se volvió sonriente a su compañero de baile cuando de pronto sintió como Kanon le soltaba la mano mientras se desvanecía frente a ella para no volver a levantarse.


	159. Chapter 159

**Capitulo 157**

Tania tardó pocos segundos en reaccionar, logrando que con sus gritos el DJ, quien resultó ser el Capitán Ron esa noche, prendiera la luz y apagara la música corriendo junto a Tania. Entre ambos lo voltearon y como ella estaba entrenada en RCP, se dio cuenta que no era un paro cardiaco. Kanon estaba inconsciente.

Collins el dueño del Bar, también llego corriendo:

Esta muerto? – pregunto asustado

Tal vez fueron demasiadas cervezas – dijo Tania intentando escuchar su corazón

No. Apenas se tomó dos y él es de carrera larga – dijo Collins sin saber qué hacer.

Le tomo solo unos segundos más a Tania tomar las riendas.

Llámale al Doctor

No esta – dijo Collins – Yo mismo le ayude a subir a Mrs. Bárbara al avión con su silla de ruedas. Tardará varios días en llegar.

Y el del hotel?

Collins señaló con el dedo a un borracho vomitón en la esquina más alejada de ellos.

Maldición! – dijo Tania mientras tocaba la frente de Kanon – Esta Hirviendo en fiebre. Alguien sabe dónde vive?

Yo sé – dijo el Capitán Ron

Tania vio que varios jóvenes miraban todo en forma curiosa y se puso en acción:

Tú, tú y tu – dijo señalándolo – ven y ayuda a Ron a llevárselo con cuidado a su casa

Los chicos asintieron nerviosos ante el tono de generala de Tania.

Tu escuincla que ni siquiera deberías estar aquí porque no eres mayor de edad! – dijo hacia una de sus vecinas – Te me vas y le avisas a mi tía que llegare tarde.

La chica salió corriendo.

Tu! – dijo señalando a Collins – Necesito todo el hielo que tienes en tu bodega. Mañana te lo repongo!

El cantinero asintió y procedió a hacer lo que Tania le pedía.

Y los demás dejen de estar de babosos! Aquí no ha pasado nada, escucharon?

Todos volvieron a sus respectivos grupos, y otro DJ tomo la batuta. Los cuatro chicos sacaron cargando a Kanon y lo pusieron en la caja de la pequeña pick up de Collins junto a por lo menos 20 bolsas de hielo y salieron disparados hacia la casa de Kanon.

Tania se quitó los zapatos para estar mas cómoda y saltó casi antes de que se detuviera. Intento abrir la puerta, sin éxito. Estaba cerrada con llave. Le pidió al capitán que buscara sus llaves en los bolsillos y este se las dio. Tania abrió la puerta recordando donde estaba cada cosa. Ella conocía la distribución de esa cabaña, pero no era el momento de recordar tiempos más fáciles.

Por aquí! – dijo Tania señalando el baño principal dentro de la habitación – métanlo directo a la regadera. Traigan los hielos! Pronto!

Los chicos y Ron metieron a Kanon como se los indicó Tania y cuando llegó para abrir la puerta, se dio cuenta que solo lo fueron a botar con todo y ropa.

Pero si serán brutos! – Dijo abriéndose a horcajadas sobre el para quitarle la camisa y camiseta y aventarlos en el piso. Se ruborizó un reconocer su posición y lo apuesto y vulnerable que se veía.

Ron llegó a tiempo para ahorrarle la vergüenza de tener que hacer lo mismo con los pantalones. Él lo desvistió rápidamente dejándolo en los bóxer.

Collins y los chicos ya se fueron.

Lo suponía, un último favor. Tráeme los hielos aquí y algunas toallas que encuentres. Sabes de algún familiar o amigo que pueda hacerse cargo de el? – le preguntó

El capitán Ron lo pensó un momento.

El Señor Aleix!

En serio?

Si! Se veían muy cercanos! – aseguró el capitán.

Esta bien. Es buena persona. – dijo Tania – Ve por el y dile que es una emergencia.

Collins acarreo lo que ella le dijo y corrió hacia el hotel.

Tania se posó detrás de Kanon para jalarlo cerca de la caída del agua, pues lo habían dejado mitad adentro y mitad afuera, resbalándose en el proceso sobre su tobillo y quedando atascada debajo del cuerpo inerte de Kanon.

No importa, tengo que bajarte la temperatura como sea. – dijo haciéndole varios agujeros a las bolsas pero sin deshacerlas.

Le puso una en los muslos la otra en el torso y espalda y abrió otra para usar los hielos individualmente. Abrió el agua fría de la regadera mojándose ella en el proceso mientras aplicaba hielos sobre su frente y cuello.

Por Favor! Ya viene ayuda en camino. Se que eres un borracho calenturiento, pero no la amueles. Esto ya es demasiado! – Le dijo en voz alta mientras el agua caía inclemente sobre los hielos – Vamos…! vamos carajo! – decía mientras monitoreaba varias veces el avance del cambio de temperatura.

Ella sabía que en ese clima tropical, podría ser peligroso que tuviera fiebre: Dengue, malaria, zika… había infinidad de enfermedades que podían contraer, pero cuando tuvieran fiebre es que el virus había incubado y empeorarian. Si no bajaba la fiebre a tiempo…

Kanon comenzó a reaccionar pero solo para quejarse de que el agua estaba demasiado fría sin abrir aun los ojos. Tania tenía ganas de darle un buen fregadazo, pero se contuvo.

Minutos más tarde, Aleix entraba corriendo al baño viendo a Kanon empapado sobre una Tania con el cabello y el maquillaje escurriendo, su ropa se transparentaba debido al agua y su planchado perfecto había desaparecido. Era un reverendo desastre. Rápidamente entre los dos se lo quitaron de encima y colocaron a Kanon en un lado de la cama previamente con toallas puestas para no arruinar el colchón.

Aleix comenzó a secarlo como pudo. Aún tenía un poco de fiebre pero ya era mínima. De algún lado sacó un pijama ligero y entre ellos dos se la pusieron.

Maldición Kanon! Que diantres te paso? – decía mientras lo atendían.

Se escuchó un escándalo en la ducha y Aleix recordó que Tania estaba debajo de Kanon y entro de nuevo a la ducha. Aleix vio que parecía que Tania intentó levantarse pero al agarrarse de la cortina, esta cedió haciendo ese ruido que había oído.

Estas bien? – le preguntó mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

Tania se mordió el labio y negó con la cabeza.

Mi tobillo…

Aleix la cargo y la deposito en una silla. Efectivamente el tobillo se le veía inflamado. Seguramente al caer la primera vez, se lo había torcido y estando en la misma posición hasta que llegaron para quitarle a Kanon de encima lo había entumecido.

Saga… - murmuró Kanon – Mu…

Quien es Saga? – pregunto Tania pero Aleix estaba más interesado en el segundo nombre.

Mu? Mu?... – Aleix intentaba recordar. Un tierno borreguito de lana morada apareció en su cabeza hablando por teléfono a quien su mente convirtió en el chico de la boda de Shaina- Ah sí! Ese Mu! Donde está el celular de Kanon? – Le Preguntó al Capitán Ron.

En su pantalón – dijo corriendo a traérselo.

Aleix puso hielo en el tobillo de Tania mientras daba instrucciones a Ron y llamaba al tal Mu.

Tardó un poco en contestar. Argh! Ese maldito cambio de horario!

Brbrbrbr

Uh… Mu?

Quien habla?

Aleix, no se si me recuerdas de la fiesta de tu Sanbocho pero

Shaka! Ay por Athena amigo! Nos tienes a todos mega preocupados aquí y…

Dije Aleix, no Shaka. Kanon me pidió que te llamáramos y… bueno… no exactamente. Esta enfermo y…

Enfermo? Que tiene?

No tengo ni la menor idea. Mienta a un tal Mu y un tal Saga. Deduje que Mu eras tú…

Carajo! Dónde están?

En su casa

Si pero donde está su casa?

En la Isla.

Me carga la *(&^^%R^

Jajajaja

En que *(&^^%&) Isla!

San Salvador, Bahamas Jajajaja

Voy para allá!

Mu se tele transportó para la habitación de Kanon en los mismos paños menores en los que había dormido, logrando hacer gritar a Tania por el susto quien con su pie bueno le dio una patada en los bajos y este desapareció en el aire para horror y consternación de Tania quien creyó ya estar alucinando y esto la hizo gritar tanto que hasta Kanon tomó fuerzas para taparse los oídos.

Aleix sonriendo por el acto tan burlesco, durmió con su como a Tania para evitar otro episodio de histeria y Mu llego minutos después completamente vestido.

Debí suponer que habría mujeres en tu cubil amigo – dijo Mu llegando aun doliéndose de su entrepierna directamente hacia Kanon examinándolo como Shion le había ensenado – tiene algo de fiebre.

Ya se la bajaron mucho según me dicen – contesto Aleix

Ya le pusieron hielo?

Si

Hay agua caliente para las infusiones?

En la cocina

Algo más que sepas?

Le di un ligero puñetazo en el estómago y estuvo horas doliéndose. Juro que no fue para tanto.

Mu asintió. Ese pudo haber sido otro síntoma.

Llamaron a Saga? – le pregunto tapando a Kanon de nuevo

No sé quien es Saga. – dijo Aleix encogiéndose de hombros

Mu volteó hacia Aleix molesto.

Vamos hombre! Te paso que juegues a las escondidillas pero no que juegues con la salud de Kanon! Sabes bien quien es Saga.

Aleix comenzó a enfadarse.

Mira… me encantaría quedarme pero… – dijo Aleix revisando su celular que estaba vibrando – Tengo una llamada que atender. Vendré mas tarde a llevarme a Tania. No confío en dejarla aquí sola con ustedes. – dijo antes de abandonar la habitación.

Mu iba a contestar, pero Kanon hizo un ruido quejándose, urgiéndolo a agarrar el teléfono.

Parakalos

Saga…

Mu! Que sorpresa!

Si bueno… Donde estás?

Estoy en mi departamento en Atenas empacando para irme de vacaciones y tú?

Al lado de Kanon… en su casa…

Estas de vacaciones también?

Uhhh no precisamente, de hecho, necesito ir por ti. Tu hermano te necesita y esto está más allá de mi conocimiento.

Ven por mí de inmediato!

Segundos más tarde Mu y Saga llegaban a la cabaña. Saga corrió a ver a su hermano. Lo examinó de pies a cabeza. No le gustaba lo que veía.

Tania despertó y abrió grandes los ojos al ver entrar a Saga, aunque él le daba la espalda. Gemelos? Kanon… tenía un gemelo? Por qué nadie se lo había dicho? Pero… quien era entonces el que…

Cuanto tiene así? – pregunto Saga

Yo llegue solo unos minutos antes y…

Una hora con 45 minutos – dijo Tania detrás de ellos haciendo que voltearan – Pero yo lo vi a medio día y desde entonces no se veía bien.

Saga reconoció casi de inmediato a la chiquilla que le había arrojado los huevos en la boutique y perdió los estribos. Por su culpa Zeus lo había reganado no solo por molestar a "una inocente criatura" sino por hacerse pasar por su hermano.

Eres tú!

Si. Yo siempre soy yo!. – dijo Tania cruzándose de brazos

Que le hiciste a mi hermano escuincla del demonio! – dijo intentando abalanzarse sobre ella.

Mu tuvo que contenerlo.

Jajá yo? Vaya! – dijo Tania sin una pizca de miedo – A la otra dejo que se muera entonces!

Saga iba a seguir discutiendo pero Aleix termino su llamada y entro:

Ahora por qué discuten?

Shaka! Qué bueno verte! – dijo Saga aunque por un momento se le hizo extraño su corte y color de cabello.

Aleix? Por qué ese tipo te dice Shaka? – pregunto Tania – Lo conoces?

Shaka se volvió hacia ella.

Porque todos ellos son unos malditos necios! A ese – dijo señalando con el pulgar – no lo conozco pero deduzco que es el gemelo de Kanon, el doctor.

Tania hizo una mueca burlona.

No creo que sea un doctor. Lleva varios minutos aquí y no le ha hecho nada al enfermo. – dijo Tania burlándose – Sus pacientes morirán esperando a que deje de discutir con una niña indefensa como yo.

Mu de nuevo contuvo a Saga con la mirada, quien respondió con todas las groserías que se sabía haciendo reír a Tania pues ella tenía razón.

Lloras como Nena – dijo Tania

Shaka, a pesar de la diversión que traía con esa discusión, cargo en brazos a Tania junto a la bolsa de hielos de su pie y se dispuso a llevarla a su casa. Cuando cruzo el umbral de la recamara se volvió a donde estaban los otros dos.

En defensa de la chica Saga, ella tiene razón. Ni siquiera te fijaste que por ayudar a Kanon ella está herida, pero descuida, no es algo que yo no pueda manejar. Buenas Noches.

Saga estaba furico mientras atendía a Kanon. Últimamente lo ponía como el malo del cuento y comenzaba a cansarse de eso.

No le hagas caso. – dijo Mu mientras lo asistía – Mejor dime que tiene Kanon. Por qué no despierta?

Está agotado… - dijo Saga poniéndole una inyección - Físico y mentalmente agotado… Por la fiebre posiblemente una infección… No puedo saberlo hasta que despierte y me diga sus síntomas.

Quieres que me quede contigo? Solo le aviso a Shion – Ofreció Mu

Gracias Mu, no. Yo me encargo. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por el.

Entonces me retiro, pero llámame si hay alguna novedad si?

Saga asintió y Mu desapareció. Al que tenía que enviarle mensaje era a Camus y Laura porque definitivamente no iba a poder estar en Paris ese día como lo prometió.

 **26 de Junio 11.59 am**

 **Cámara del Patriarca**

 **Santuario de Athena.**

Shaina Había sostenido una mediana conversación normal con Sammy, lo que la puso muy contenta. Le había dicho que la próxima vez, la llevaría a un lugar especial para que viera una sorpresa y Sammy no había podido ocultar su emoción.

Cuando entró al pasillo que conducía a la Cámara del patriarca, había al menos 3 guardias en el pasillo tratando de escuchar detrás de la puerta. Uno de los guardias que estaban en su puesto, le dio su lanza a Shaina, quien en silencio les dio un gran golpe con el mango de ella atrás de las rodillas haciendo que se les doblaran y cayeran al suelo. No tuvo que decir nada más. Ellos salieron corriendo de ahí.

Que carajos está pasando ahí adentro? – Pregunto al guardia que le había dado su lanza

Uyyy! Desde que llegaron le está gritando y se ve que le está dando una regañíza! – dijo el guardia – No se entiende que le dice la verdad, por eso esos chismoso estaban ahí.

Quien está gritando a quién? – preguntó curiosa.

El maestro Shion a la señorita Junet desde hace más de dos horas… Ah! Y la persona que estaban esperando la hice pasar al pasillo interior para que esperara.

Shaina apretó el paso lo más que pudo sin que se viera que corría, pero si Shion llevaba tanto tiempo gritando, debió ser algo muy grave.

Tocó la puerta y el escándalo ceso por arte de magia.

Pasa!

Vengo a relevarlo señor y avisarle que llegó nuestra nueva maestra – dijo Shaina volteando a ver a Junet quien tenía agachada la cabeza y sus hombros se movían de un modo que le dio a entender que estaba sollozando bajo su máscara.

Shion solo tuvo que tronar los dedos y señalar la puerta para que Junet saliera casi corriendo.

Hey! Se te olvido algo – dijo Shion en voz autoritaria señalando una pila de al menos 10 libros dejando a Shaina con más preguntas.

Junet se regresó por ellos, murmuro algo y se fue.

Por qué Geist no está aquí para recibirla? – dijo aun molesto

Ahora que lo menciona, acabo de pasar por ahí y ella estaba ayudándole a Mu con la remodelación de la casa de Alde y… - dijo Shaina pero en el mismo instante se arrepintió al sentir el cosmo de Shion encenderse furioso llamando a Geist a gritos a través de su cosmos.

Esta se tele transportó al pasillo y tocó la puerta. Cuando le dieron el pase, casi corrió hasta donde estaba Shion para arrodillarse con respeto.

Lo lamento maestro. No volverá a ocurrir.

Más te vale. – amenazo Shion – Antes de comenzar a presentarte a la nueva integrante de tus filas y delante de Shaina, toma nota que a partir de hoy, y como debió ser siempre, las mujeres del recinto que no pertenezcan a la elite o a alguna casa dorada, no podrán hacer uso de las escaleras principales, ni entrar a una casa dorada donde no exista ya una Dama viviendo ahí y siempre con la presencia de esta.

Geist y Shaina se pusieron rígidas. Que podía haber pasado para que llegara a esta resolución.

Si necesitan subir a vernos, o son convocadas, subirán por los pasajes traseros. Única vez que voy a repetir esto Geist y te hago directamente responsable. Si alguna, incluso tu, rompen esta regla que estará impuesta el día de hoy, dejaran sus puestos y el santuario inmediatamente.

Maestro! – exclamo Shaina escandalizada

Shion le hizo una señal con la que prácticamente la estaba callando.

Otra regla importante Geist. Acomoda los horarios porque a partir de hoy ninguna y he dicho ninguna de ustedes saldrá o deambulara sola fuera de el santuario en su día libre.

Pero…

El azotón de la mano de Shion en su escritorio las hizo brincar.

Haz tu trabajo sin reclamar Geist! O dime si no puedes y nombro a alguien más como Jefa del recinto. – Geist hizo una reverencia - Y ahora has pasar a Kyoko, Shaina. Creo que será una gran adición a al recinto.

 **26 de Junio 4.00 pm**

 **Cuarta casa dorada**

 **Santuario de Athena.**

Afro subía por la escalera que llegaba a la casa de su amigo DM. Escucho una canción bastante cursi ser cantada por el a todo pulmón y no pudo dejar de entrar para molestarlo. Sacó la llave de repuesto que siempre traía y abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado y bajando su como al máximo para que no lo viera.

No pudo dejar de reír cuando vio a DM en calzoncillos, con audífonos y cantando mientras aventaba su ropa a sus maletas de lona.

Decían que llegue a la edad  
en la que pronto me iba a enamorar  
pero si es lindo el primer amor  
que triste es el primer adiós.

No sé porque se terminó  
era genial era de lo mejor  
que pudo ser lo que paso  
que triste es el primer adiós.

Ahora dicen que pronto olvidare  
nuestros paseos al atardecer  
me diste aquel primer beso  
y luego me dijiste  
se mi novia yo te quiero.

Que va a pasar no sé que hacer...

Por qué no nos ponemos a platicar  
y tal vez se pueda arreglar  
fue solo un pleito de más  
en vez de terminar  
quisiera que volviera a comenzar.

No se por qué se terminó  
era genial era de lo mejor  
que pudo ser lo que paso  
que triste es el primer adiós.

Comenzó a reír tan fuerte que DM lo escucho, gritó como niña y corrió a ponerse un pantalón. Mas valía decir aquí corrió, que aquí perdió. Salió rojo como tomate y hecho una furia.

no deberías estar durmiendo en el cementerio?

Oh vamos! Ya te dije muchas veces que eres demasiado feo para que me intereses – dijo Afro aun riendo – Ojala y no me hubieran quitado el celular. Te hubiera filmado y se lo hubiera enviado a todos. Maldito cursi! Quien te viera.

No te atreverías! Ya deja de molestarme! – reclamo DM aun ruborizado.

Jajaja vuélvelo a hacer y ya veremos si me atrevo o no. – reto Afro – Aparte del ridículo… que estabas haciendo?

Empacando. – dijo ensenándole sus bolsas de Lona

Jajaja no inventes. – dijo acercándose a sus bolsas y tirando lo que había guardado en la cama -Hoy estas decidido a sacarme arrugas de risa verdad amigo?

Ahora que hice?

Afro lo miro como si fuera estúpido.

En primera, empacaste como si te estuvieras escapando de prisión, a la carrera y todo hecho bolas.

DM se cruza de brazos.

No sabía que tenía que hacer todo un diplomado para empacar mi ropa, y deja de manosear mis calzoncillos. – dijo arrebatándoselos de la mano

Asco! Que no te alcanza para comprarte algo decente?- dijo aventándoselos

Que te importa!

Afro hizo lo mismo con las demás maletas.

Oye… vas a ir a mendigar o a la escuela? – pregunto Afro decepcionado

Ahora que peros le pones a mi ropa – dijo DM enojado

Pareces un mendigo. Donde están tus pantalones de vestir?

No tengo

Tus camisas?

No tengo

Zapatos de vestir?

No tengo

Afro hizo un ademan de desesperación.

Vas a ir a la escuela de leyes más prestigiosa de Inglaterra y no tienes ropa que ponerte? - grito

Si bueno… es que no lo pensé y… - respondió DM rascándose la cabeza

Afro lo miro y lo hizo dar la vuelta intentando adivinar su talla.

Ok. Usemos un plan B.

Plan B? No quieres embarazarte o qué?

Afro azotó fuertemente su mano en la cabeza de DM

No seas mamon! Acompáñame y te daré ropa decente para tres días. Ya después vemos como te conseguimos más ropa decente.

Afro salió corriendo rumbo a su casa, pero se detuvo en la casa de Shura. Tomo la llave de repuesto que tenía en una piedra falsa en su jardín y fijándose que nadie lo viera, abrió la puerta de la casa vacía.

Pero que carajos estás haciendo! – susurro asombrado – No debemos entrar ahí!

Te estoy ayudando, y si vas de rajón, yo te la rajo.! – dijo Afro jalándolo hacia adentro.

Fueron directo a la habitación de Shura.

Más o menos estas igual de gordo que Shura, y el tiene buena ropa…

Hey! Cuida tus palabras! No estoy gordo! – dijo DM – Solo soy fuertecito.

Pues yo te veo una llantita chelera. Deberías bajarle al alcohol. – dijo esculcando el closet – A ver pruébate esta.

DM tomo la camisa con temor.

Cuernitos se va a enojar!

No… Yo lo convenzo. – dijo Afro guiñándole un ojo.

A regañadientes, DM se probó la camisa de Shura, dándose cuenta de que eran de bastante buen corte debido a lo especial que era el español.

No pues de que me veo bien papi, si me veo bien papi, eh? – dijo DM viéndose al espejo

Si… No querrás que cierta pelinegra te vea peor de lo que ya te ve – dijo Afro burlón

Que que? – exclamo DM completamente pálido

Afro le guiñó el ojo y le clavo el codo en las costillas.

Eso pasa cuando te tomas más de un doce en una noche – le dijo – Eres bastante hocicón cuando estas tomado.

Platicas de borracho! No vale nada de lo que diga! – exclamo DM defendiéndose

Dicen que los Borrachos y los niños siempre dicen la verdad. – siguió molestándolo Afro – Ya que vimos que si te quedan, veamos en sus cajones.

Afro encontró tres camisas nuevas empacadas y dos pantalones que también hizo probárselo a DM.

Se va a enojar si me los llevo. – volvió a afirmar DM

No Hombre! Para eso están los hermanos, no?

Pues si pero…

Además imagínate caminando con ese atuendo por Picadilly Circus, escogiendo a la prosti del día… Te llevaras a la más sumisa de todas.

DM abrió grandes los ojos. Ahora estaba hablando un lenguaje que si entendía.

Acompáñame a Londres, anda! – suplico DM a su amigo – Voy a necesitar ayuda.

No! Yo quiero ir a NY city

Ya compraste el boleto? - pregunto

No, no he tenido tiempo.

Ves? Yo te compro el de Londres a NYC. Ayúdame a mudarme. Anda! Anda! Eres mi mejor amigo… si?

Que ridículo te ves pestañeando como niña. Poquito más y parecerás princesa de Disney.- se burló Afrodita

No! Tu siempre serás la princesa en la relación! – dijo DM desquitándose al menos una vez – Entonces? Y ya que estemos ahí me ensenas un poco del estúpido protocolo. Como tomar el té con el palito arriba, digo, el menique arriba.

Afro lo pensó unos minutos. Unos cuantos días no le harían daño ya que después de todo, tendría tiempo para llamarle a Liz y pedirle asilo.

Ya ya nenita no llores. Mami… digo Papi te va a cuidar – le dijo tocándole el hombro – Ahora agarra todo y vámonos antes de que a Shion se le ocurra bajar porque entonces no me levantara el castigo.

Salieron escondiendo la ropa bajo sus playeras y subieron corriendo a Piscis con cara de niños haciendo una travesura. Afro le enseno su maleta perfectamente ordenada de principio a fin y cómo hacer que sus maletas se vieran igual, y al final terminaron acabándose la cerveza de Afro, pues ambos se habían expresado en secreto su real nerviosismo respecto a la misión.

 **26 de Junio 9.00 am**

 **Casa de Kanon**

 **Columbus Isle, Bahamas**

Kanon abrió los ojos. Lo último que recordaba fue estar con Tania en sus brazos y luego… nada. Su mente estaba en blanco. Intento incorporarse, pero Saga se lo impidió.

A donde crees que vas?

Saga! – exclamo sorprendido – Que haces aquí?

Aparentemente salvándote el pellejo. – dijo Saga – Como te sientes?

Algo desconcertado porque sigo sin entender que haces aquí – insistió Kanon intentando sentarse en la cama pero doliéndose del costado derecho del abdomen.

Saga se puso en acción y comenzó a auscultar a Kanon. En cierto punto, Kanon se dobló de dolor y le quito la mano. Saga suspiro.

Si no me dejas terminar no sabré a ciencia cierta que tienes – insistió Saga mientras terminaba de tomarle signos vitales, temperatura, revisaba garganta, pupilas…

Me voy a morir? – pregunto Kanon volviendo a acostarse.

Jajaja no seas dramático. Traes una infección en la garganta y la vesícula inflamada, pero nada de cuidado. – dijo Saga – Te desmayaste por la fiebre y no te permitía reaccionar. Creí que era algo peor por como Mu lo describió, pero parece que la loca esa te ayudo a no avanzar la infección bajando la temperatura.

Mu? Loca? – Dijo Kanon mientras Saga le daba algunas pastillas para tragar y este lo hacía con mucho esfuerzo debido a tener la garganta inflamada.

Mu fue el que me trajo porque Shaka le dijo que viniera porque la Loca histérica lo mando llamar – Explico Saga – No sé cómo le haces para siempre complicar las cosas. Has estado haciendo coraje tras coraje y te está pagando factura.

Kanon se volvió a recostar. La habitación giraba a su alrededor.

Saga comenzó a preparar una inyección, y Sacó uno de las paletas heladas de la nevera.

Te traje una paleta helada de limón – dijo Saga haciendo como que se tropezaba y caía la paleta con todo y envoltura del otro lado de la cama.

Kanon se movió hacia un lado para alcanzarla momento que su hermano aprovecho para subirse arriba de él, e inyectarlo. Kanon comenzó a patalear y a comerse su paleta para no gritar y Saga rápidamente se quitó antes de que descubriera que tan furioso estaba por haber sido engañado.

Kanon hizo muecas y lanzo todo su repertorio de marinero antes de que decidiera taparse con las sabanas hasta la cabeza y Saga se echó a reír.

No has cambiado nada llorón – se burló – Iré a hacer el desayuno. Por qué no descansas un rato. Tenemos mucho tiempo para hablar, está bien?

Kanon asintió y Saga cerró la puerta para que el ruido no molestara a su hermano.

Casi estaba quedándose dormido, cuando escuchó que la ventana se abría. No estaba cerrada con seguro? Que extraño.

Medio Abrió un ojo solo para ver el trasero de Tania en unos micro short blancos bajando por la ventana. Se dio un buen taco de ojo antes de que tuviera que cerrar los ojos para que no lo descubriera. Ella se le quedo mirando unos segundos antes de arrodillarse junto a el para verlo dormido y poner su mano en la frente de Kanon para comprobar que no tuviera temperatura.

Kanon suspiro sin querer y Tania se alejó asustada. Después de un corto momento de ver que estaba completamente dormido, volvió a acercarse.

Kanon? Estas dormido?

Kanon decidió fingir que sí. No tenía los suficientes elementos para saber lo que había pasado con ella la noche anterior.

Solo quería saber cómo estabas porque no confío en tu hermano. Es un soberano imbécil. No que tu no lo seas también pero creo que un poquito menos ahora que estoy más dispuesta a creer lo que dice la gente de ti. Si me hubieras dicho que tenías un gemelo, no me hubiera portado tan tonta ni le hubiera hecho tantas travesuras y… tal vez no hubiera pensado tan mal de ti. Perdóname si? Espero que no tengas nada muy grave. – Al ver que Kanon no reaccionaba le acaricio la mejilla – El señor Aleix no está en la isla que es el que podría darme acceso aquí, así que vendré a monitorearte como hoy, por la ventana, porque casi no estás en la isla y entonces con quien me peleo si tú te mueres? Que conste que te lo digo ahora que estas dormido pero no esperes que te lo diga de frente porque eso no va a pasar.

Saga hizo un ruido en la cocina que hizo a Tania correr a la ventana y volver a voltear a ver si Kanon se había despertado, pero él no se había movido. Con una sonrisa satisfecha, Tania salió por la ventana justo antes de que Saga entrara con la bandeja del desayuno. Kanon abrió los ojos y sonrió. Al menos le importaba un poquito pero… Oh cielos! Hasta ahora caía en cuenta del problemón que se le vendría encima cuando ella se enterara que Dragón del mar era él.

 **EN ALGUN LUGAR DEL OLIMPO**

Artemisa entro al salón principal de su templo donde sus satélites estaban jugando pero al verla entrar se cuadraron y pusieron firmes.

La diosa las ignoró y se dirigió a donde sus trenes ángeles estaban arrodillándose frente a su trono.

Mis queridos ángeles – dijo – Que noticias me tienen sobre la misión que le encomendé.

Odysseus dio un paso al frente:

Señora, he solicitado audiencia con su hermano todos los días desde que me envió, y se ha negado a recibirme. Le deje un recado y el respondió que vendría justo en cuanto terminara de curar a los enfermos de Somalia.

Idiota! Eso quiere decir que no vendrá! Nunca terminara de curar a los somalíes! – retírate

Odysseus apenado por haber hecho enojar a su señora se retiró inmediatamente. Tesseus apretó la mandíbula. Sus noticias tampoco eran buenas.

Y bien?

Yo fui a buscarlo a Somalia. No estaba ahí. Uno de sus ángeles dijo que andaba en Las Vegas y…

Ya no me digas más. Apolo se está escondiendo de mí. No ha regresado a su templo tampoco. – dijo Artemisa sentándose en su trono tocándose las sienes – Retírate por favor.

Tesseus salió del salón quedando únicamente Icarus quien sonreía nervioso mientras jugaba con su dije como cada vez que estaba nervioso.

Yo sé que tú no pudiste fallar en tu misión Icarus. – dijo Artemisa viéndolo con ternura – Dime lo que sabes.

Icarus sonrió y procedió a contarle todo lo que le dijeron de Sammy. Artemisa pasaba de la incredulidad al enojo.

Por favor… no vaya a enfadarse – suplico Icarus

Me estas confirmando que la niña existe, que Apolo es el padre y Becca la madre y que la niña fue vilmente abandonada con Athena y quieres que no me enfade? – grito Artemisa

La niña está bien, creciendo y es muy querida por todos. Si me lo pregunta, no hay razón para separarla de ellos – se atrevió a decir Icarus

Eso no te corresponde a ti decirlo. – reclamo Artemisa – Convenceré a Apolo de que la reclame y me dé su custodia. Me hace falta una satélite que cubra a Becca aunque… mmm…

Artemisa se quedó deliberando.

Calisto! – llamo con voz fuerte.

Su jefa de satélites entro haciendo una reverencia.

Dígame señora

Hay un puesto vacante que no has cubierto – dijo muy seria

Lo lamento señora, no he encontrado un como lo suficientemente fuerte. Pero seguiré buscando y…

No! Tengo a dos candidatas para el. – dijo Artemisa – Una de ellas debió ya estar aquí hace unas semanas, pero se le dio una última oportunidad.

Es que es usted la diosa más benevolente del olimpo mi señora - dijo Calisto con admiración genuina

Lo sé. La otra, acabamos de enterarnos de su existencia y gracias a Icarus, que no hay realmente un impedimento para no agregarla a nuestra hermosa familia – dijo Artemisa – Si tu tuvieras que elegir a una de ellas, elegirías a una niña de casi 6 años o una de 25?

Calisto lo pensó un momento. Estaba abrumada por la deferencia de Artemisa en pedirle su opinión.

Creo que a la niña, mi señora. Son más fáciles de moldear a su gusto. La de 25 puede ya tener vicios difíciles de quitar.

Sabía decisión Calisto. Retírate.

Calisto salió del salón y artemisa sonrió.

Acércate Icarus… te mandare a dos misiones que puedes hacer simultáneamente.

Icarus se arrodillo junto a ella y Artemisa comenzó a acariciarle el cabello con ternura. Para el, esa caricia era estar en el cielo.

No podre estar de nuevo contigo hasta que consigas más agua de la fuente de Canato.

Icarus la miro con adoración.

La misma cantidad que la última vez?

Artemisa sonrió coqueta.

Un poquito más.

Delo por hecho. Cuál es la segunda parte de la misión?

Ve por Sammy y tráela a mi presencia.


	160. Chapter 160

**Capítulo 158**

 **26 de Junio 5 pm**

 **Recinto de Saints Femeninos**

 **Santuario de Athena**

Después de varias horas de escuchar el reglamento completo incluyendo las nuevas reglas para las Saints femeninos con Shaina y Shion, de ser presentada a la nueva maestra y de esperar a que Saori llegara del aeropuerto para saludar a su amiga, Geist las hizo bajar por los pasajes traseros de modo que no pasaran por ninguna casa dorada. De verdad que no quería problemas con el patriarca.

Saori misma bajo junto a Geist y Kyoko para presentarla ante las chicas y las niñas. Geist iba en silencio mientras Saori se ponía al corriente de la vida de Kyoko. Parecían tener algún tipo de conexión especial, algo parecida a la amistad que hizo que Geist se sintiera relegada e incómoda y se encerrara en sus propios pensamientos.

Cuando llegaron al recinto y para gusto de Geist todas estaban en el patio así que un solo silbido le ayudo a que le pusieran atención, y al ver a Saori, las sorprendidas niñas hicieron una sola fila de presentación y se pusieron en una rodilla. Era muy extraño que ella visitara el recinto, por lo que algunas de ellas no podían ocultar su emoción.

\- Atención todas, la señorita Kido nos presentara a la nueva maestra – dijo Geist dejando la palabra a Saori.

Esta dio unos pasos adelante junto con Kyoko.

\- Hola niñas

\- Hola Señorita Saori. – contestaron las trece al unísono

\- Les quiero presentar a una gran persona, ex caballero femenino del caballo menor y alguien a quien aprecio mucho. Ella es Kyoko. Viene de Japón y ha accedido a estar un tiempo con nosotras para ensenarles algunos de los valores y educación que me gustaría para ustedes. Ella estará a cargo de su cuidado así como de protocolos y algunas otras materias en las que ella es experta. Por favor trátenla como una de ustedes y denle la bienvenida. De acuerdo?

\- Si Señorita Saori.

\- Geist, por favor consíguele una máscara. Shion me llamaría la atención si no sigo las mismas reglas para todas. Kyoko querida, estoy segura que ellas te ayudaran a adaptarte muy bien. Ahora me voy porque es un largo camino hacia casa.

Saori abrazo por última vez a Kyoko, quien veía todo con curiosidad. Ella nunca había estado ahí en el santuario. Las cinco maestras la miraron curiosa y Junet fue la primera en ir a quitarle su maleta de la mano y darle la bienvenida.

\- Bienvenida al recinto femenino Kyoko. Yo soy Junet. – dijo abrazándola

\- Hola Junet. Gracias.

\- Bueno, ya conoces a Geist quien es la Jefa del Recinto, Marín de Águila, Yulij de Sextante y…

\- Mayura! – dijo Kyoko sonriendo.

\- Si… se conocen? – pregunto Junet

\- Un poco… - dijo Kyoko abrazando a Mayura – Te ves muy diferente sin tus vendajes por todo el cuerpo o tu silla de ruedas.

Yulij, Marín, Junet y Geist se tensaron. Ese era un tema delicado para Mayura.

\- Bueno Kyoko… son épocas de paz. No hay necesidad de guardar tanta energía – respondió Mayura

\- Pues… paz o no, si fuera tú yo lo haría – dijo Kyoko.

\- Y es por eso que no eres yo – respondió Mayura suavemente.

Marín sintió cierta fricción por lo que también intervino.

\- Bienvenida Kyoko. Como está tú hermana?

\- Muy bien gracias. Te manda saludos y espera puedas invitarla aquí pronto. – dijo Kyoko – Yo espero que no lo hagas.

Marín se cruzó de brazos.

\- Y por qué no?

\- Está comenzando la universidad. No quiero que se distraiga de nuevo con esto. – dijo Kyoko muy seria.

\- Bueno… tal vez tengas razón. Un día de estas la llamo para explicarle. – dijo Marín – Geist, nos das permiso para hacerle una pequeña recepción?

\- Desde luego.

Marín se volvió a las niñas.

\- Quien quiere hacer una pequeña fiesta para recibir a la maestra Kyoko?

Todas las niñas subieron sus manos.

\- Entonces rompan filas y ya saben que hacer. En el salón de usos múltiples en diez minutos.

Con gran algarabía, las niñas corrieron a sus cabañas para cambiarse con la supervisión de Marín y Yulij y Junet acompañaron a Kyoko a su cabaña mostrándole todo.

Geist y Mayura se quedaron ahí paradas viendo el alboroto.

\- Por qué presiento que se me acabó la paz en el recinto? – dijo Geist.

\- Ay Geist! No sabes cuanta verdad hay en tus palabras – respondió Mayura dejando a Geist con la interrogación en la cara.

 **26 de Junio 6 pm**

 **Cámara del Patriarca**

 **Santuario de Athena**

Saori salió a la terraza a buscar a Shion. Acababa de colgar el teléfono. Había llamado a Asgard y pedido hablar con Hilda. Thor le había comunicado que Hilda estaba delicada de salud y no podía tomar su llamada y Siegfried había ido a hacer unas diligencias. Después pidió hablar con Fler y Thor había guardado silencio pidiéndole por favor llamara después para hablar con Siegfried pues él no podía dar ninguna información. Todo esto la había preocupado, pues recordaba muy bien la conversación con su amiga semanas antes y decidió preguntarle a Shion al respecto.

\- Shion! – dijo encontrándolo relajándose con un libro mientras Kiki hacia algunos ejercicios del otro lado de la sala

\- Dígame Saori, que puedo hacer por usted – dijo cerrando su libro.

\- Que pasó con la expedición que ibas a mandar a Asgard para… lo que tú ya sabes?

Shion hizo una mueca por debajo de la mascara. Hubiera preferido que se le olvidara el asunto hasta que pudieran resolver al menos un problema a la vez, pero los dioses no habían escuchado su petición.

\- Cual es la prisa?

\- Intenté llamar a Hilda y dicen que está enferma. Sabes que eso no es nada bueno.

Shion se quedó callado. No, no lo era.

\- Sería posible enviar a Afro con Aioria y Camus? Solo para confirmar que todo está bien y… lo último que hablamos y….

\- No.

Saori se sorprendió ante su negativa.

\- No? Te estás negando a enviarlos?

\- En absoluto. Pero Afrodita sale en tres días hacia su misión. No hay tiempo, posibilidad y francamente ganas de que vaya a Asgard. – dijo Shion con voz firme.

\- Oh! Es cierto! Pero Aioria y Camus…

\- No. Camus se queda. Ya fueron muchas salidas y no premiare más sus estupideces con viajes.

Saori lo miro extrañada.

\- Ahora que hizo?

\- Aparte de llamar para avisar que no vendría hasta que pudiera?

\- Que hizo que?

\- Solo digamos que es una situación especial y no le daré un castigo, pero no ira a Asgard. – respondió Shion – Enviare a Shaina y a Mu.

\- A Shaina?

\- Ella no tiene ningún problema con Asgard hasta donde sé y en caso de problemas, tiene la suficiente autoridad para solucionarlos diplomáticamente – contestó – y a Mu porque necesito a alguien que sepa controlar a esos dos. Aioria y Shaina no han aprendido a convivir sin querer sacarse los ojos y necesito a alguien neutral.

Saori lo pensó bien. El único de hecho que importaba en todo eso era Aioria. Los demás, no importaban quien fuera.

\- Está bien. Cuando crees que puedes enviarlos?

\- Saldrán el día primero junto con DM, Afro y Dohko – dijo Shion – Hoy mismo les daré la noticia.

\- Perfecto. Aioria ya tiene sus órdenes. Son las mismas que la última vez más la verificación de que no hay ningún problema acechando a nuestros amigos asgardianos – dijo Saori – Confío en ustedes.

\- Así se hará.

\- Gracias.

Saori salió de la cámara y Shion mandó llamar a Mu telepáticamente para que trajera a Aioria a su presencia mientras el buscaría a Shaina. Tiempo de enviarlos a Asgard a descubrir algunas verdades.

 **26 de Junio 6.45 pm**

 **Recamara del Sanbocho**

 **Santuario de Athena**

Shaina a su habitación a cambiarse para la cena y aprovecho para darle la noticia a Minos. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar ante ella así que lo hizo hasta después de meterse a bañar por si acaso:

M Hola hola amore

S Caro mío! No te interrumpo?

M Tú nunca interrumpes.

S Ay que tierno.

M Paso algo malo?

S Pues…

M Que?

S No podre verte este fin se semana. Salgo para Asgard el día primero y debo preparar el viaje. No te enojas verdad?

M Ay que alivio!

S Uhh?

M Es que aún no me pongo al día con el trabajo y Hades esta de un humor de los mil diablos y no me dio permiso para ir. Te iba a decir al rato, pero verte en Noruega es más fácil. No me puede negar ir a ver a Minina.

S O sea que a la gata si y a mí no?

M Derecho de antigüedad preciosa

S Mira que suegro tan… animalista me salió.

M Algo así. Además Perséfone aún no termina de… redecorar jijijj

S Ouch… te regañó mucho? No es que no me gustara como quedo pero…

M Admítelo. No podías quitarme las manos de encima.

S Yo? Tu eres el que quiso estrenar todas las superficies planas del departamento en una sola noche

M Yo no escuché que te quejaras

S Y sigo sin quejarme. Es más, lo repetimos cuando quieras, pero pues a quien se le ocurre poner cristal y cosas que se rompen fácilmente

M Jajaja Eso mismo dijo Perséfone al ver como quedó el departamento. Dijo que ahora nos pondrá los colores que elegiste y mucho granito, acero y madera para evitar tener que hacerlo de nuevo. Y la otra habitación ya está lista.

S En serio? Gracias! Creí que era broma cuando lo sugeriste.

M No. He visto que eso es muy importante para ti y lo que es importante para ti, lo es para mi.

S Me vas a hacer llorar

M Jajaja las cobras no lloran.

S Cierto. Se lo ensenare antes de irme. Así no se sentirá mal.

M Sigue con la misma actitud?

S Pues… un poco menos pero aún no regresa a ser la misma.

M Esperemos que pronto lo haga. En cuanto regreses la evalúas de nuevo.

S Si… no quieren que este fuera más de 15 días.

M Uyyyy 15 días en Asgard… jijijj

S Jijijj? Que quieres decir con jijijj?

M Pues… de Oslo a Asgard no hay mucho trecho. Puedo visitarte por las noches.

S Eres incorregible, pero sí. Te diré donde estaré para que vayas porque si no, voy a matar una gata criolla en el camino.

M No es el pleito con Minina por lo que te dije antes, verdad?

S No Caro mío, hablo de una gata como de metro ochenta que vive en la casa dorada de Leo. Es que no voy sola a Asgard. Me acompanaran Aioria y Mu.

M Y esos dos inútiles por qué?

S Mmm…. Como te explico… Saori quiere que vaya Aioria y Mu… pues va de réferi Jajaja

M Ahhh menos mal que los Lemurianos son de chocolate.

S Por lo dulces y apetecibles?

M Hey!

S Jajaja lo siento. Es que se me antojo un chocolate.

M No! Porque son inofensivos.

S Bueno… se lo recordare a Shion cuando lo vea antes de que te vea jijijj

M Y recuérdame a que vas?

S Yo a una investigación para Shion. Aioria tiene su propia misión. Iba a venir Afro, pero con todo lo que paso… nos comió el tiempo y ya le toca salir.

M Jajajaja ese floripondio no podrá con su misión. Mas fácil que a Rada le haga caso Pandorita a que la florecita encuentre con quien.

S Pandorita? Ahora la emo se convirtió en Pandorita?

M Bueno es un decir

S Ah no… decir nada. Ahora me explicas.

M Que te parece si al rato que te llame seguimos platicando y te lo explico porque si no, me voy a atrasar y no podré ir verte.

S Está bien. Te lo paso porque ya se me hace tarde para la cena. Pero más te vale que haya una muy buena explicación para eso.

M Celos?

S De ella? No.

M Menos mal. Te llamo al rato está bien?

S Si.

M Te amo Shaina.

S Yo también Minos. Besos.

Shaina colgó el celular y corrió a peinarse al espejo. Verdaderamente se le estaba haciendo tarde y lo que menos quería, era ver a Shion enfadado nuevamente. Si le había dado miedo verlo enojado con la máscara puesta, ahora que en la cena no se la ponía… prefería no tentar al destino.

 **26 de Junio 8.45 pm**

 **Calles de Madrid**

 **Madrid, España.**

Liz y otras dos chicas del equipo de gimnasia femenil, se escabulleron del Novotel Madrid Center donde se hospedaban para ir a buscar helados. Estaba prohibido para ellas tomar cualquier cosa que su entrenador no aprobara sobre todo la noche antes de una competencia, pero en su nuevo estado de rebeldía, Liz había decidido saltarse esa orden y salir a buscar alguna tienda de conveniencia cercana al hotel y sus dos compañeras de cuarto la habían seguido.

El Hotel donde se hospedaba el equipo no estaba lejos del parque Eva Duarte, pero ya eran las ocho de la noche y en el parque había un campamento de estudiantes manifestándose en contra de nuevas regulaciones por parte del gobierno, haciendo que las chicas que las acompañaban se pusieran en extremo nerviosas.

\- Liz… mejor regresemos al hotel – dijo la más pequeña – Puede haber ladrones y vagabundos

\- No seas miedosa Laurie – respondió – Desde aquí puedo ver la tienda de conveniencia.

\- Pero si Bela nos descubre, nos sacara del equipo y un helado no lo vale Liz!

\- Que aburrida eres! Mira… nos traemos un litro de helado y unas cucharas. Regresamos a la habitación y decidimos si lo comemos o no. Estamos más cerca de la tienda que del hotel. Anda!

\- Esta bien Liz, pero por que no mejor corremos y así regresamos más rápido?

\- De acuerdo – dijo Dominica, la tercera chica – La última en llegar es una rusa!

Las tres salieron corriendo hacia allá entre risas y cotorreos. Atravesaron todo el parque sin problemas y compraron un litro de helado de triple chocolate y algunos caramelos también prohibidos por el entrenador.

\- Comienzo a sentirme culpable Liz. Mañana es la competencia y él se dará cuenta – Dijo Laurie, quien apresuraba el paso.

\- Jajaja de que te vas a sentir culpable si aún no te lo comes?

\- De salirme sin permiso!

Liz iba a contestar pero tres jóvenes con apariencia de bohemios, sucios y desgarbados les cortaron el paso.

\- Buenas noches señoritas. – dijeron

\- Buenas noches y adiós – contestó Liz cortante tomando a ambas chicas de la mano intentando pasar por entre ellos pero no se movieron – Podrían dejarme pasar?

\- Cual es la prisa gringuita? Solo queremos platicar un rato.

\- Si bueno… no tenemos tiempo. Lo siento – dijo Liz bajando de la banqueta para intentar esquivarlos pero fue inútil.

Dominica y Laurie comenzaron a retroceder llevándose a Liz pues no la querían soltar. Estaban en un país extraño, en el que no entendían el lenguaje y acosadas por tres extraños de apariencia amenazadora. Era obvio que estuvieran aterradas. Liz comprendía el idioma, y rara vez le tenía miedo a algo, por lo que no se amedrento.

\- Miren, no podemos quedarnos. Es tarde y las tres tenemos que levantarnos muy temprano. Por favor, no insistan. – dijo Liz con voz firme.

\- Lo sabemos. Tienen una copa gimnastica que ganar mañana. El trio fabuloso de los estados unidos no?

Liz se tensó. Eso ya no era gracioso. No llevaban sus uniformes así que no tendrían por qué saber que ese era el mote con el cual el equipo las conocía.

\- Nos conocen?

\- Oh si. Son famosas gracias a la televisión – dijo uno de ellos con una sonrisa que no le gustó nada.

\- Así que… son admiradores?

\- Algo así. – contestó otro.

Liz se mordió un labio. No. Esos no eran admiradores. Tenía que pensar algo y rápido.

Las chicas comenzaron a ponerse histéricas y a gritar mientras retrocedían asustadas. Liz volteó hacia arriba y vio un asta banderas horizontal en la pared a posiblemente unos dos metro de altura. Sus compañeras apenas llegaban al uno cincuenta. De pronto le llego iluminación divina.

\- Courtney, García… - Susurró Liz.

Las chicas voltearon y se pusieron rígidas. Justo en el vuelo de ida hacia Madrid estaban hablando de un programa de televisión que habían remasterizado y que a todas les gustaba mucho: Mr. T. Courtney y García eran dos de las protagonistas femeninas, gimnastas como ellas, que acababan con los malos. Desgraciadamente también habían comentado que no nunca podrían hacerlo porque no sabían defensa personal. Liz lo recordaba muy bien.

\- Alfa-dos con mi ayuda de rebote. Corren hasta el hotel y no se detienen hasta llegar a la habitación y sin rajar con Bela en 3… 2… 1 Ahora!

Liz puso sus manos en posición, y tanto Dominica como Laurie fueron rebotadas por las manos entrelazadas de Liz para usarlas de botador, saltar al asta, usarlo para impulsarse y caer con un mortal varios metros lejos de los chicos, corriendo en dirección del hotel para obedecer a Liz.

Dos de los chicos intentaron ir por ellas, pero el líder les chifló. Ellas no eran el principal objetivo y Liz lo comprendió al instante mientras los tres chicos comenzaron a acortar distancia con ella.

Shura y Aioros salieron a caminar como hacían todas las noches. Era una manera de despejarle la mente a Shura y evitar que se deprimiera más de lo que ya estaba por la desaparición de Zita. Afortunadamente, Alejandro le daba un calmante a Shura sin que este lo supiera con alguna bebida al caer la noche, así no se ponía histérico y con pesadillas durante toda la noche. Era precisamente el motivo de sus "caminatas". Esperar a que le hicieran efecto.

\- Aioros… crees que algún día la vuelva a ver?

\- Vamos hombre! Te prometo que pronto estarán juntos de nuevo. – le dijo mientras le tomaba un hombro – Recuerda que me prometiste que yo seré el padrino de tu primer hijo y me ibas a dejar ponerle el nombre que yo quiera.

\- Solo su segundo nombre – respondió Shura intentando sonreír sin conseguirlo

\- Mmm… le pondré si es niño Abelardo y si es niña Peggy jijijj – bromeo Aioros

\- Si sabes que los muppets pasaron de moda hace como 30 años verdad?

\- Jajaja mentira! – dijo Aioros – Abelardo salía en Plaza Sésamo, no en los muppets.

\- Lo que sea. Por qué carajo Kanon no llama!

\- Amigo… Ya nos dio una pista. Estoy seguro que pronto tendremos otra. Si quieres mañana le llamamos.

\- Alejandro dijo que…

\- Y desde cuando carajos… olvídalo. Es una pregunta estúpida. – dijo dando la vuelta en un parque – Si obedeciste a Saga para matarme, es más que obvio que obedecerás a tu suegro en todo.

Shura se enojó ante esto y lo empujo.

\- Insinúas que soy un maldito títere que puede manejar cualquier persona a su antojo?

\- No si no te lo estoy insinuando. Te lo estoy diciendo de frente! Donde diablos quedo el Shura que aprecio? Donde el más orgulloso? Yo no vine de Grecia para verte tocar fondo sino para ayudarte a salir de esta pero ya me canse de verte comportarte como imbécil!

Shura le lanzó un puñetazo que Aioros fácilmente evadió mientras este sonreía. Si. Necesitaba recuperar a su amigo para poder ayudarlo y si eso significaba dejarse golpear que así fuera. Shura le lanzó varios golpes y el siguió evadiendo y bloqueando. Todo en plena calle. Afortunadamente había tantos estudiantes hippies a su alrededor que nadie les prestó atención.

De pronto los gritos desesperados de dos chicas en la esquina contraria los hizo voltear y ponerse en alerta. A pesar de que era de noche, las calles estaban bien iluminadas y corrieron hacia allá. Pudieron observar como dos de las chicas volaban por sobre tres personas y se echaban a correr, pero los tres tenían escondidos bates de béisbol en la espalda e iban por una tercera persona.

Dos de los hombres sacaron sus bates y comenzaron a amenazar a Liz con ellos, quien solo miraba tratando de adivinar su juego. Se lanzaron contra ella y en tan solo cinco movimientos los desarmó dejándolos doliéndose en el suelo.

\- Vaya! La niña consentida sabe defenderse no? – dijo el tercero blandiendo su bate.

\- Pruebame! – reto Liz

Pero este tercer hombre no era tan estúpido como los otros dos. Logro evadir varios golpes de Liz y conectarle dos golpes en el brazo derecho haciendo que Liz retrocediera. El aprovecho para lanzarse a golpearla de la manera más sádica de su repertorio, pero alguien la alzo de suelo con firmeza justo a tiempo y su atacante voló por los aires estrellándose en la gruesa pared para caer con la cara totalmente noqueado gracias a Shura.

Liz alzó la vista para ver la cara de su salvador que la tenía abrazada y su sorpresa fue mayúscula al encontrarse con la cara de Aioros quien tenía una mirada furiosa y una boca que denotaba que estallaría en cualquier momento.

\- Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó Aioros

\- Yo… yo… - pestañeó rápidamente – Aioros?

\- Al menos recuerdas mi nombre – respondió sonriendo

\- Que haces en Madrid?

\- Estoy acompañando a Shura – dijo señalando a su amigo, quien había ido a "interrogar" a los dos atacantes que estaban despertando.

Este Alzó a los dos del cuello y se los llevó a Aioros y Liz.

\- Creo que necesitas oír esto - dijo mientras los soltaba poniendo su bota en su gaznate – Habla! Por qué la atacaste!

\- Nos… contrataron… - dijo el maleante a duras penas

\- Quien fue? – pregunto Aioros

\- Ivan… Ivanovchen…ko – respondió

Aioros, quien no había soltado a Liz, bajo su mirada hacia ella.

\- Sabes quién es ese tal Iván?

Liz asintió mientras hacía una mueca. Era el entrenador del equipo ruso.

\- Porque la atacaron? – preguntó Aioros

\- No quiere… que ella compita… mañana – contestó antes de desvanecerse

Aioros la abrazó con más fuerza mientras intercambiaba impresiones con Shura entre dejarlos ahí o llamar a la policía. Liz cerró los ojos y aspiró su aroma. Carajo! Se sentía tan bien estar así…

\- Tu que dices Liz? Llamamos a la policía o nos encargamos nosotros.

\- No quiero problemas. – dijo Liz – Necesito regresar al hotel a ver si mis compañeras están bien. Deben estar preocupadas por mí.

\- Si crees que es lo mejor, te acompañaremos hasta allá. – dijo Aioros aun sin soltarla y viendo que Shura lo miraba con cara de extrañeza – En donde estas hospedada?

\- En un hotel a la vuelta de la esquina.

\- Shura, vamos. Iremos a dejarla. – ordeno

\- Gracias- exclamo Liz sin querer soltarlo pero tuvo que hacerlo para poder caminar a su lado.

Pasaron junto a los tres hombres rumbo al hotel pero acababan de pasar a los últimos dos cuando se escuchó un pequeño crujido que alerto a Aioros.

\- Espera! – Gritó el jefe de los maleantes al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba un clic y un disparo.

El resto fue confuso para Liz quien vio todo en cámara lenta: como Aioros se puso delante de ella para protegerla con su cuerpo sintiendo que el retrocedía un paso al recibir el impacto de la bala lo que la hizo a ella trastabillar y caer al suelo, Shura corriendo para lanzar su excalibur contra los tres maleantes matándolos al instante y Aioros cayendo sobre ella herido pero aun así intentando no caer sobre ella para no lastimarla. Ninguno pudo gritar ni tampoco hacer nada.

Aioros sintió como cayó al sentir el impacto y abrió los ojos para ver que ella estuviera bien. Eso era lo único que importaba en este momento. Podía ver que ella y Shura gritaban pero no podía escucharlos. Las luces azules y rojas comenzaron a acercarse y Liz estaba llorando sobre el, desesperada, agitándolo. No entendía nada excepto que Los ojos de Liz estaban llenos de lágrimas por su culpa aparentemente. Levanto su brazo para acariciarle la mejilla, pero comenzó a faltarle el aire y sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse sin que pudiera evitarlo. Después… ya no hubo nada.

 **27 de Junio 1.45 pm**

 **Suprema corte de Justicia**

 **Beijing, China**

La sala de justicia estaba abarrotada de gente debido a que ese día se dictaría sentencia al acusado. Miembros de la embajada francesa en china estaban muy al pendiente de ella, pues si fallaban en contra de su cliente, lo que le esperaba era la pena de muerte. Eso había pedido la fiscalía de acuerdo a las leyes vigentes en la provincia donde se cometió el delito.

Akane Li, fiscal de distrito, estaba de pie en su traje gris Oxford obligatorio esperando el resultado.

Los tres jueces deliberaron ahí mismo. La justicia era expedita debido al número de casos que tenían al día. Afuera, los medios de comunicación esperaban también a que alguien saliera a decirles la primicia.

Uno de los jueces se levantó con un papel en la mano y se dirigió hacia el público presente:

\- Nosotros, humildes servidores de la Republica, hemos determinado que no existen pruebas suficientes para condenar a muerte al acusado, por lo que se le sentencia a solo tres meses de cárcel en la prisión del estado. Los abogados podrán apelar la sentencia en las siguientes 24 horas. Se cierra la sesión.

La mitad del público presente abuchearon decepcionados y la otra mitad aliviados. Dos policías militares escoltaron al prisionero quien junto con sus abogados y miembros de la embajada salieron de la sala. Satisfecha con el resultado del juicio, comenzó a recoger sus papeles y meterlos en su portafolio. Caminó hacia la salida, cuando otros dos policías militares le cerraron el paso.

\- Acompáñenos Por Favor.

\- Ahora que hice? – preguntó sabiendo que se quedaría esperando la respuesta que nunca llegaría.

La escoltaron hasta una oficina en el último piso del edificio y Akane solo suspiró profundamente. Esa era la oficina del procurador general y tenía muy pocos principios para su gusto.

Le abrieron la puerta y la invitaron a pasar. Akane pudo ver al menos tres personas en la salita de las cuales solo reconoció a dos. Nada bueno iba a salir de esa reunión. Las tres personas guardaron silencio mientras ella entraba a regañadientes.

\- Señorita Li. Pase por favor – dijo el Procurador Han pero sin invitarla a sentarse.

Las tres figuras la miraron queriendo intimidarla.

\- Creí que había quedado claro la última vez que hablamos, que queríamos formar un precedente en el gobierno ante algunos otros.

\- Sí señor. – contesto viéndolo a los ojos

\- Necesitamos decirles a los occidentales, que no nos andamos con juegos. – dijo azotando su mano en la mesita – Vienen aquí a nuestro país a creerse la gran cosa porque traen dólares o euros y creen que pueden pasarse las leyes por el arco del triunfo…

Akane no contestó a eso. Era bien sabido por todos que el Procurador Han era nacionalista de hueso colorado y si por el fuera, ningún occidental entraría a China.

El Secretario de Relaciones Exteriores, Chi Ho, sonrió a Akane mientras le veía las piernas. Akane las tapo con su portafolio.

\- Por qué no nos dice usted de qué lado esta Señorita Li? – preguntó el Procurador

\- De lado del Gobierno Chino señor – contesto

\- Y si es así, porque le pasó información a los abogados del acusado para que basaran su defensa?

\- Yo? No sé de qué habla Procurador! – dijo Akane con expresión de incredulidad.

\- No se haga tonta Li. No he podido recabar las pruebas necesarias para acusarla formalmente aun…

\- Porque no existen!

\- Pero si lo compruebo, usted y su padre irán directo al paredón! – gritó – Recuerde que la traición se paga con la vida en este país y su padre puede ser… aparecido en territorio chino donde tiene una orden de aprehensión.

\- Lo recuerdo todos los días señor. – dijo en tono agrio.

\- Además necesitamos órganos sanos de occidentales – murmuró la tercera figura en la sala recibiendo una patada en la espinilla del Secretario de Relaciones exteriores.

Akane no volteó, pero escucho eso. Era exactamente la razón por la que ella hacia todo lo posible por que los acusados extranjeros no murieran en territorio chino a manos de la justicia, no importando que tuviera que revelar información valiosa o arriesgarse a terminar como su padre, quien había descubierto la red de tráfico de órganos del gobierno negándose a trabajar para ellos.

\- Yo creo que la lealtad de la señorita Akane no está con el gobierno Chino – dijo el Secretario Ho – Después de todo, no es más que una Guo wai. Su sangre japonesa no la hace una persona de fiar.

\- Jajaja Vamos Secretario Ho – dijo el Procurador divertido – Ella no tiene opción. La vida de su padre pende de un hilo y solo la sostiene la obediencia que nos debe por los próximos que? 10 – 15 años? De cuanto fue el pacto que firmó señorita Li.

Akane encajó sus afiladas uñas en la piel de su portafolio.

\- 20 años

\- Y cuánto tiempo le queda?

\- 10 años.

Las tres figuras sonrieron sádicamente.

\- Pues entonces le sugiero que cuando se le da una orden la siga al pie de la letra – volvió a decir el procurador – Que le pareció Hong Kong señorita Li.

\- Bastante diferente…?

\- … Y disoluta no?

\- Pues… sí.

\- Espero que le haya gustado porque pasara ahí los próximos meses.

Akane sacudió la cabeza.

\- Como dice? No! Yo tengo mi hogar aquí!

\- Lamento si le pareció que le estaba preguntando Señorita Li, no es opcional. Su misión será muy clara. Pasar los casos de extranjeros a otros de sus colegas aquí en Shanghái para que se les pueda juzgar y condenar como se debe.

\- Pero… Hong Kong no tiene pena de muerte! No seria ético!

\- Exacto – dijo el procurador tomando de su copa frente a el – Y es por eso, dado que usted tiene ciertos problemas para manejarlo que obviamente no quedan dentro de un fiscal de distrito, que usted fue elegida para ese trabajo. Su traspaso ya fue aprobado y para el día 3 del siguiente mes, deberá usted presentarse ante la corte de Hong Kong para comenzar a recibir los casos.

\- Pero…

\- Desde luego, muchos de esos malandros no ameritaran esa pena, pero usted deberá encargarse de buscar o fabricar una falta lo suficientemente grande como para que si lo sea.

\- Me pide que falsifique pruebas? – exclamó horrorizada.

\- Si por alguna razón me entero que se pone en contacto con cualquier embajada, abogado defensor, medio de comunicación etc. sin nuestra autorización, no quiero decirle que su sacrificio será nulo y su padre será capturado y extraditado a nuestra nación pero esta vez con su madre y cualquier pariente o amigo cercano y desde luego no creo que la pasen muy bien. Entendido?

Akane tembló ante esto último. Ya había hecho 10 años un esfuerzo. Iba a la mitad del camino para poder liberarlo de ese problema. Tenía que hacerlo aunque todo su cuerpo y mente se rebelara contra ello.

\- Si señor.

\- Puede retirarse señorita Li. Buen viaje.

Akane volvió a ser escoltada por los militares hasta el estacionamiento donde estaba su auto compacto propiedad del estado. Se dejó caer en su asiento casi con alivio pues sus piernas se negaban a sostenerla más. Como iba a poder hacer eso que iba en contra de todos sus principios? Qué pensaría su padre cuando se lo dijera?

 **26 de Junio 11 pm**

 **Bar de la Playa**

 **Columbus Isle, Bahamas**

Tania vio por centésima vez su teléfono esperando un mensaje o algo que le hiciera saber que Dragón había perdonado el hecho de dejarlo plantado la noche anterior. A decir verdad, hasta la mañana siguiente que su tía le había recordado que tenía que ir a enviar el dinero de la inscripción a la universidad antes de la fecha límite que era en unos días, ella no se había acordado de él. Le había enviado por lo menos 20 mensajes y no tenía una respuesta y estaba preocupada. Y si se enojaba con ella? Y si dejaba de hablarle? Él se había portado muy bien con ella al evitar obligarla a entregarle su inocencia meses antes cuando debió hacerlo y podía pensar que ella no quería cumplir con el contrato lo que podría traerle problemas legales que no necesitaba.

Se puso a limpiar su lugar de trabajo mientras pensaba en todas las posibilidades. Y luego se le apareció la imagen de Kanon, con su hermano gemelo. Carajo! Ciertamente su cerebro aun no lograba procesarlo por completo. Como diablos iba ella a saber que no era Kanon el que se había paseado con la novia por toda la isla si él había firmado siempre con su nombre por lo que le habían dicho sus compañeras? También había ido a la lonchería de su Tía y había pedido un banquete de comida colombiana y firmado la factura para pagarla días después y el nombre que le había dado a su tía era Kanon. En fin… todo estaba mal y ella era la que menos debía meterse en asuntos de esa familia, lo que menos debería de importarle era lo que pasaba con ellos… Pero maldición! Se había asustado más de lo que había estado en toda su vida cuando vio a Kanon caer desvanecido a sus pies y esa mañana sin importarle nada, excepto no ser vista por el hermano, se había escabullido por la ventana para saber si seguía vivo.

\- Debo estar comenzando a enfermar yo también – se dijo – No me importa… no me importa…

\- Un penny por tus pensamientos – dijo una voz conocida por ella detrás de la barra

\- Oh señor Aleix! No lo había visto.

\- Solo dime Aleix.

\- Pues… no es correcto pero bueno. Aleix. Creí que no estaba en el hotel!

\- Acabo de regresar y créeme que estoy exhausto – dijo Aleix sonriendo – Que me puedes preparar? Algún experimento nuevo?

\- Ahhh usted siempre poniéndomela difícil para los tragos sin alcohol. – dijo Tania sonriendo también – Deme un minuto.

Le sirvió un slush de pina colada con granadina y una cereza.

\- Sorry. Hoy mi cabeza no pudo inventar nada, así que se lo debo – dijo dándoselo

\- Vaya! Eso es nuevo! – dijo Aleix tomando un trago de la bebida – Te sucede algo?

\- Si y no. – contesto Tania haciendo una mueca.

\- No te entiendo.

\- No debo abrumarlo con mis problemas personales.

\- Ahhh… y ese problema personal esta medianamente guapo, de cabello azul y se porta a veces como un idiota? – preguntó Aleix viendo hacia el lado contrario.

A Tania se le cayeron los utensilios que traía en la mano.

\- Medianamente guapo? Yo creo que usted necesita lentes Aleix. Kanon no es medianamente guapo y…

\- Jajaja te cache! Estas preocupada por el! Te gusta! – dijo Aleix en tono burlón

Los colores se le subieron al rostro.

\- No es cierto! – dijo miraba hacia otro lado – Solo estoy preocupada por su salud y…

\- A otro perro con ese hueso – dijo Aleix en tono juguetón – Por que no vas a ver si sigue vivo mañana en la mañana. Yo te acompaño.

Sin querer, los ojos de Tania brillaron.

\- No es necesario… alguien más me puede decir si sigue vivo o tuvieron que llamar al taxi aéreo…

\- Tania… deja de mentirte. Vi tus ojos anoche. No querías dejarlo solo. Vi tu preocupación, vi tu coraje… vi tu… olvídalo. – dijo Aleix – Quieres ir conmigo? Como sigue tu pie?

\- Un poco morado aun pero nada que no pueda aguantar.

\- Ponte compresas frías y calientes como anoche te ensene y mañana estarás como nueva. Tania…

\- Si?

\- Lo dejaras ir esta vez sin decirle lo que sientes por el? – pregunto Aleix muy serio mientras la miraba con ganas de ver a través de ella – Él se ira en tres o cuatro días y se llevara su Orgullo Marino, lo cual quiere decir que no tendrá necesidad de venir a la isla pronto.

Tania se abrazó a si misma. Por qué era tan obvio para el y no tanto para ella lo que sentía hacia Kanon?

\- Nadie le impedirá su partida, así que no creo que haga ninguna diferencia. – dijo Tania sin verlo a los ojos.

\- Solo era una sugerencia – dijo Aleix alzando los hombros – Yo también tengo un problema similar pero el mío es mas inverosímil.

Tania se inclinó hacia él.

\- De verdad? Por qué no me lo cuenta? Tal vez con un punto de vista femenino le ayude también.

Aleix lo pensó un poco. A decir verdad no tenía mucha experiencia en el ramo y si podría necesitar de un punto de vista diferente.

\- Está bien. A qué hora sales?

\- A medianoche.

\- Vengo por ti y te llevo a tu casa y mientras te voy contando?

\- Perfecto. En la puerta cinco minutos pasadas. – dijo Tania

\- Ahí estaré. – dijo Aleix mientras tomaba su bebida y se retiraba hacia el lobby

Tania lo vio retirarse con una sonrisa en los labios. Estaba segura que Aleix era un buen aliado así como una buena persona. Tratarlo de un modo más informal podría darle a ella otra perspectiva de su asunto con Kanon y al mismo tiempo ayudarlo con el problema que el tenia. Sería un ganar ganar para ambos.

 **27 de Junio 9 am**

 **Recinto de Saints Femeninos**

 **Santuario de Athena**

Kyoko, Yulij, las cinco niñas más pequeñas y Sammy se llevaron la van oficial del Santuario para ir de compras. Era una manera de que Yulij cumpliera las nuevas reglas de salida, que se acostumbrara a la forma de ser de Kyoko y que esta conociera a las niñas y viceversa. Hasta ahora todo iba bien. El desparpajo de Yulij se compensaba con la seriedad y exceso de responsabilidad que Kyoko mostraba hasta ahora. Las seis niñas guardaron sus máscaras al estar arriba de la Van y las guardaron en sus respectivas mochilas. Las cinco intentaban incluir a Sammy en sus juegos pero esta estaba distraída evaluando a su nueva maestra. Le gustaba la elegancia que tenía, pero había algo que no terminaba de convencerla. Parecía ser algo fría.

\- Por qué tienen que traer sus mochilas las niñas? – preguntó Kyoko

\- Cada una de las niñas tienen un presupuesto para su ropa y uniformes. Aprenden a hacer rendir el dinero, a comprar lo mejor por su dinero y la responsabilidad de que si se les pierden en el camino, no habrá otra hasta dentro de 6 meses. – dijo Yulij – Esa es la razón.

\- Vaya! Y eso incluye a Sammy?

\- Si. Principalmente ella.

\- Creí que estaba prohibido tener consentidos.

\- Lo es. Ella no es la excepción. Cuando está en el recinto es una más.

\- Pero cuando está arriba…

\- Cuando está arriba es otra historia y deberías discutirlo con Shaina y Shion. Ya decidiste como adornaras tu mascara?

Kyoko hizo una mueca.

\- La verdad no. No me gusta usarla.

\- Te acostumbraras.

\- Lo dudo.

Yulij la miro algo molesta.

\- Se puede saber para que viniste entonces al santuario sabiendo que aquí estaba esa regla?

\- Quiero inculcarle a la siguiente generación lo que me ensenaron a mi. – dijo muy seria

\- Bueno, eso incluye la modestia y el uso de la máscara. Te sugiero que lo pienses rápido porque Lady Ophiuco te preguntara muy pronto.

\- Esa es otra cosa que no entiendo.

Yulij rolo los ojos.

\- Ahora qué?

\- Como es que Shaina de Ophiuco subió a ese puesto mientras Marín sigue solo de maestra? La lealtad de Marín siempre estuvo con Athena en todo momento y Shaina pues…

Yulij vio de reojo que tanto Sammy como las demás niñas estaban demasiado atentas a su conversación, así que decidió ponerle fin.

\- A ver viboritas y agregadas, todas traen su lista de compras?

\- Si! – gritaron las seis al unísono buscándola en sus pantalones

\- Y sus tarjetas de débito?

Las seis volvieron a buscar en sus mochilas y las mostraron. Kyoko quedo bastante sorprendida.

\- Tan pequeñas y ya tienen tarjetas de débito?

\- Como te dije, deben aprender el valor del dinero, pero Shaina no es tonta y sabe que una niña con dinero en efectivo tiene demasiadas tentaciones así que se las dio. No es fantástico?

Kyoko no dijo nada pero su mirada de reprobación decía todo.

La van se detuvo frente al centro comercial y las ocho salieron ordenadamente. Parecía una excusión escolar común y corriente exceptuando por la sombra que parecía seguirlas.

Del otro lado del Centro Comercial en una gran tienda departamental, Ares, Keres y Anteros, bien resguardados como si fueran miembros de la realeza, se dirigieron a comprar algunas chucherías.

\- No me interesa lo que tienen que comprar ustedes dos. Solo vengo a verme con alguien importante. Los veo aquí en dos horas. Largo!

Felices de no tener que estar con Ares de compras, Keres y Anteros corrieron en direcciones separadas aprovechándose del buen humor del dios de la guerra.

Ares se dirigió a los electrónicos, donde se quedó viendo las pantallas planas hasta que su contacto llego:

\- Lamento la demora señor – dijo una figura de traje con un portafolio negro que venía con dos guardaespaldas, los cuales se quedaron rezagados cuidando el perímetro.

\- No me gusta que me hagan esperar – dijo Ares – Tal vez deba ir a ver a tu contrincante a Albania.

\- No por favor! Le traje el efectivo que me pidió. Por favor! Ayúdeme con el golpe de estado! Mi país necesita deshacerse de ese tirano!

Ares reviso el dinero y cerro el portafolio. Llamó a uno de sus guardias le dio el maletín para que se lo llevara al auto y se volvió hacia el sujeto misterioso.

\- Está bien. De mi cuenta corre que no derrames más sangre del necesario. Espera mis instrucciones mañana del mismo modo. Tienes mi palabra de que el próximo dictador serás tú.

\- No bueno… yo no quiero ser el dictador sino un líder pacifista que busca el bien común y…

\- Si, si… como tú le quieras llamar. – dijo Ares fastidiado – Vete y espera mi llamada. Sabes que nunca quedo mal.

\- Lo se señor. Confío en usted señor. Gracias señor. – dijo antes de salir casi corriendo de ahí.

\- Idiota! Para lo que vas a durar en el puesto! – dijo Ares mientras caminaba por los pasillos. No le caería mal estéreo nuevo para traer en su humor.

Sammy estaba en el departamento de niñas buscando lo ultimo de su lista. Se suponía que, con las nuevas reglas, no debía separarse de su compañerita, pero esta se había quedado viendo las muñecas y había perdido de vista a Sammy.

Sammy estaba haciendo cuentas para ver si le alcanzaba para comprar un regalo para Santi cuando sintió la presencia de alguien conocido pero no veía nada ni alcanzaba a reconocer de quien era. Después de sentirlo dos veces más y recordando las historias de robo de niñas que escuchaba de sus compañeras mayores, comenzó a correr para escapar de ese "algo" que sabía que la perseguía.

Cerró sus ojos para correr más rápido en línea recta cuando chocó contra las piernas de alguien vestido de negro, rebotando y cayendo sobre su trasero. Iba a ponerse a llorar asustada cuando vio con sorpresa al dueño de ellas.

\- Papi? – dijo mirándolo fijamente y levantándose para abrazarlo de las piernas – Papi! Me encontraste!


	161. Chapter 161

**Capitulo 159**

 **27 de Junio 11am**

 **Centro Comercial Corazón de Atenas**

 **Atenas, Grecia**

Ares bajo la mirada hacia la niña y abrió los ojos asustado. Como olvidar a la niña de pelo rosa y ojos verdes a la que peinaba con coletitas casi tres años atrás.

\- Sa-sammy?

Sammy asintió feliz hasta que Ares volteo a su alrededor y no vio a nadie que lo viera por lo que se inclinó para tomarla en brazos y Sammy no dudó ni un momento para echarle los brazos al cuello.

\- Me encontraste! Me encontraste! – dijo emocionada.

Ares la abrazó como hacia tanto tiempo tenía ganas de hacerlo e incluso hasta se le salió darle un beso en la mejilla.

\- Y tú de dónde saliste? Con quien vienes? No creo que andes sola, verdad?

\- No. Vine con mis maestras y compañeras de compras pero… alguien me espanto y corrí y así te encontré!

Dos de los bersekers que lo cuidaban desde lejos se vieron extrañados entre si y Ares se dio cuenta viéndolos de reojo. No podía mostrar ese tipo de debilidad frente a su tropa y menos cuando Afrodita ya había demostrado poder sobornarlos para sacarles información de lo que hacía y de lo que no hacía.

\- Quien te espantó?

Sammy señaló hacia donde Icarus se escondía entre las sombras de los proveedores, pero a Ares no se le escapo su esencia y lo reconoció como el único ángel humano de Artemisa. Apretó los labios al no poder hacerle nada para no levantar sospechas pero para su fortuna, Icarus también lo reconoció y supo que no podría enfrentarse a él, así que desapareció casi al instante.

\- Ya que vienes de compras, que tal si te llevo comprar un helado?

Sammy lo pensó un momento. Eso estaría bien o estaría mal?

\- Pero… y si me buscan? Shaina dice que no debo salirme sin permiso y Shion dijo que siempre debemos estar con una compañerita. – dijo Sammy pensando.

\- Y donde está tu compañerita? Y donde esta Shaina y Shion? – pregunto Ares alzando el pescuezo para ver si finalmente veía la cabellera verde de alguno de esos dos.

\- Ellos están en el santuario! Y mi compañera… no se. La perdí supongo. – contesto Sammy intentando verla desde ahí arriba, pero la tienda era enorme.

\- Y si mando a uno de mis… uhhh… empleados a decirle a tus maestras que estarás conmigo… eso estará bien?

Sammy lo deliberó por un momento y asintió.

Ares tronó los dedos y se acercaron. Les dio una orden que Sammy no pudo escuchar y se fueron caminando al fondo de la tienda. Ares sacó a Sammy por la puerta y caminaron hasta la nevería más cercana donde Sammy pidió un helado doble de bombón y chispas de chocolate. Se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la ventana y Sammy no dejaba de sonreírle lo que lo hizo sentirse endemoniadamente incómodo.

\- Sammy… necesito decirte algo – dijo finalmente.

\- Ya lo sé. – contestó Sammy viendo su helado y moviendo sus pies ansiosa – Tú no eres mi verdadero papa.

Ares se puso rígido.

\- Que? Quien te dijo eso? – preguntó

\- No me reganas? – respondió temerosa

\- No. Pero quiero entender.

Sammy dejo de comer su helado y torció la boca. No le gustaba hablar de eso.

\- Es que… el Señor Apolo fue de visita al santuario y escuche cuando le dijo a Athena…

\- Que dijo Sammy?

\- Es que… él dijo que el… - Sammy no pudo terminar la frase y comenzó a sollozar sin que Ares pudiera hacer nada para detenerlo – Que él era mi papa y… que él no me quiere a su lado… y…

Ares tuvo que abrirle los brazos para que Sammy se bajara de su silla y se trepara en sus piernas mientras lo abrazaba.

\- Lo siento Sammy… yo no quería que te enteraras de esa forma – dijo Ares

\- Pero… pero…

\- Eras muy pequeña para que te lo dijera – dijo acariciándole el cabello

\- Yo recuerdo que tú me querías – dijo Sammy tallándose los ojitos – Me cuidabas, jugabas conmigo, me traías regalos y siempre sonreías. Había un cuento que siempre me leías para dormir con un caballo…

\- Si bueno… La historia de Caballo de Troya no era precisamente un cuento para dormir Sammy – dijo apenado – pero no me sabia muchas historias.

\- Pero me las contabas. Y eso que yo no soy tu… - Sammy volvió a querer comenzar a llorar.

Ares tenía ganas de darle a Apolo una patada en las bolas, pero no tenía que decírselo a Sammy.

\- No Sammy, te equivocas. Yo siempre voy a ser tu papi. Y tienes razón. Te he estado buscando por mucho tiempo – mintió para tranquilizarla

\- Y entonces me puedo ir a vivir contigo? – pregunto Sammy

\- Acaso no eres feliz en el Santuario? – pregunto extrañado.

\- Si pero… a veces creo que solo les estorbo. Una vez casi lastime a Samira sin querer y…

\- Sa… Samira?

\- La esposa de Milo. Milo es uno de los caballeros de Athena y Samira… - Sammy suspiró hondo – Shaina dice que le debo respeto pero… Ella no era para él. Yo lo vi! En mis sueños!

Ares pasó saliva. Esperaba que no hubiera soñado con el o estaba frito. Sammy se le quedo viendo con los ojos entrecerrados y comenzó a tocar sus mejillas.

\- Tú te pareces mucho a él.

\- Ejem ejem… - comenzó a carraspear Ares

\- Pero… ahora él bebe habla conmigo y yo hablo con el y entonces ya la aguanto más. – dijo Sammy

\- Y entonces… te maltratan? Te golpean?

\- No! – exclamó Sammy – Todos me tratan muy bien! Y estoy aprendiendo mucho y Shion me esta ensenando a curar con mi cosmos y Dohko me ensena muchos cuentos bonitos y Kiki es como un hermano fregón y me molesta en la mesa y me pasa lo que no se quiere comer…

\- Pues… todo eso me parece muy bien Sammy.

\- Pero yo quiero estar con alguien que si me quiere! – insistió

Ares la sentó en la mesa para que pudiera verla fijamente.

\- Sammy, lo que me estas describiendo, es una típica familia. Algo que en este momento y por mi trabajo, no puedo darte.

Sammy abrió grandes los ojos y Ares continuo.

\- Una familia no siempre son risas y diversión. Es cuidarse entre todos, convivir, platicar, aprender… estar unidos y por lo que me cuentas… ellos se portan como tu familia!

\- Santi dijo que Shaina parece mi mama… pero espero que no porque ella no era buena. – dijo cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

\- Eso no es cierto Sammy. Tu mama te quería mucho – declaro Ares

\- Entonces por qué me abandono en el santuario? – preguntó sin dejar la pose – Y por qué me dijo que tú eras mi papi? Me engañó y no la quiero!

\- No Sammy no hables así. – dijo sintiéndose chinche. Él era el que la había abandonado haciéndose pasar por Becca - Las mamis a veces cometen errores y los hijos no debemos juzgarlos. Seguro lo has leído en alguna de tus clases.

\- Si pero…

\- No hay pero. Mi mama también comete muchos errores. Yo también y no por eso me quieres menos verdad?

Sammy lo miró curiosa.

\- Que errores cometes tú?

\- Muchos que solo entenderás cuando seas grande. – dijo Ares.

\- Pero ya soy grande!

\- Si. Ya eres grande pero para entenderlo necesitas tener la edad de… mmm…

\- Shaina?

\- Ándale. De Shaina

\- Ahhh…

Sammy pareció deliberar en lo que le estaba diciendo Ares.

\- Tu querías a mi mama?

\- Si y ella a ti. – contesto Ares

\- Si te digo donde está el santuario… iras a verme? Tal vez por eso no me encontraste antes. Solo los poseedores de cosmos pueden hacerlo y con el permiso de Athena. – dijo Sammy – Yo le puedo pedir permiso.

Ares sonrió y le pasaron mil y un planes por la cabeza en ese momento. Entrar al santuario, destruirlo desde dentro, finalmente derrotarla… Los ojitos verdes de Sammy que brillaban esperanzados frente a él, rompieron esos malos pensamientos.

\- No Sammy, de hecho no vivo en Grecia por el momento. Solo vine a un asunto de negocios… - vio la cara de desilusión de Sammy – Pero… que te parece si te compro un celular y me mandas mensajes cada que necesites verme o hablar conmigo y yo tratare de contestártelos, aunque no siempre podre hacerlo.

\- Por el trabajo?

\- Si.

\- Estas muy ocupado?

\- Mucho.

\- Ahhh…

\- Pero… nadie debe saber que hablas conmigo o me separaran de ti. – advirtió Ares

Sammy volvió a echarle los brazos al cuello.

\- No! Ya no! Que no me separen!

\- Bueno acábate el helado y vamos de compras. Hay un local donde venden unas fundas de ositos muy bonitas para los celulares – dijo viendo la hora. En cualquier momento Keres y Anteros comenzarían a buscarlo y eso no era bueno para el y mucho menos que lo encontraran con Sammy.

Sammy casi se lo terminó de un bocado y Ares la tomó de la mano para llevarla. Se detuvieron en cada tienda donde Sammy decía que algo le gustaba.

\- Gracias Papi! A Santi le van a gustar los cochecitos! –dijo Sammy terminando de guardarlos en su mochila.

\- Quien es Santi a todo esto? – preguntó Ares

\- Mi novio.

\- Que que? Estas muy chica para tener novio! – espetó Ares simulando ser un gruñón.

\- Pero Shion y Shaina me dieron permiso!

\- Pero yo soy tu papi y a mí me tiene que pedir permiso! – dijo Ares

\- Jijijii pero tu no estabas. Cuando lo vea, te llamo y te lo paso. – dijo Sammy divertida

\- Puedo hacer otra pregunta Sammy?

\- Eres mi papi. Tienes que hacerlas – dijo Sammy acomodándose su mochila en los hombros pues sabía que ya era hora de regresar con sus compañeras.

\- Por qué no me pediste ningún juguete?

Sammy iba a contestar impulsivamente pero se mordió un labio e hizo una mueca.

\- Es que…yo… quiero ser grande como Kakyuu! Las niñas grandes no juegan con juguetes. – declaró

\- Y las niñas de cinco años no tienen novio – dijo Ares cruzándose de brazos – Esto es por lo que oíste no? Dime la verdad.

\- Yo… es que si soy más grande…

Ares se puso en cuclillas frente a ella.

\- Sammy. No puedes obligar a la gente a que te quiera, pero puedes orillar a los que te quieren a que te dejen de querer. Y no queremos eso verdad?

Sammy negó con la cabeza.

\- Yo quiero a mi Sammy portándose como alguien de su edad porque así podre consentirla con juguetes y dulces, para recordar cuando nos separamos. Si de repente me encuentro a una Sammy grande… me sentiré mal y muy viejo.

\- Pero…

\- Y entonces a quien llevare a Euro Disney cuando me escape?

\- Euro Disney? A conocer a las princesas? – dijo Sammy emocionada y con ojos brillantes.

\- Si

\- Me llevaras?

\- Solo si te portas bien e ignoras lo que sucedió con Apolo.

\- Y podré llevar a Santi y su mama?

\- Ya veremos.

Sammy volvió a abrazarlo.

\- Ahora recuerda. Nada de decirle…

\- … a nadie que nos vimos o hablamos o nos van a separar de nuevo. – terminó de decir Sammy

\- Exacto

\- Y debo esconder muy bien el celular para que no lo encuentren. – repitió Sammy como mantra

\- Muy bien. Esa es mi niña. – dijo Ares viendo que la tienda de donde había sacado a Sammy estaba cerrada – Ven. – dijo metiéndola por medio de su cosmo por la puerta trasera hasta quedar afuera del baño de mujeres. Ve a buscar a tus compañeritas y te prometo seguir en contacto, si?

\- Si papi.

Ares la vio alejarse de los baños hasta que dos mujeres corrieron a abrazarla junto a muchas otras niñas y respiró tranquilo. Yulij corrió a gerencia a decirles que ya no era necesaria la Alerta Ambir y las puertas se abrieron.

\- Lo que tengo que hacer para que no venga conmigo – dijo Ares sonriendo.

Keres y Anteros ya lo estaban esperando en la puerta con varias bolsas de compras

\- Padre, donde te metiste? Las dos horas pasaron hace varios minutos.

\- Por qué tanto escándalo? - Pregunto en tono fastidiado – aquí el jefe soy yo y hago lo que me viene en gana!

\- Si señor pero estábamos preocupados por usted – dijo Keres

\- Parece que se había perdido una niña pequeña y Hasta creí que eras tú – bromeo Anteros aguantando el golpe en la cabeza de Ares

\- Vámonos! Estamos retrasados para nuestra siguiente cita – Dijo Ares lanzando un silbido para que los demás bersekers alrededor de la tienda corrieran a reubicarse detrás de él.

 **27 de Junio 6 am**

 **Hospital Universitario Santa Cristina**

 **Madrid, España.**

Uriel movió el hombro de Liz, quien se encontraba dormida recargada en Shura, para poder despertarla. Ninguno de los dos había querido irse del lugar y tampoco habían escuchado cuando Aioros salió de emergencias para llegar a terapia intensiva. Liz por el bajón de adrenalina y el cansancio del viaje, y Shura por el coctel que le daban cada noche para dormir.

\- Lizzy?…. Lizzy!... reacciona! – susurro Uriel.

Liz comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos hasta ver a su tío frente a ella.

\- Tío! – dijo abrazándolo con alegría – Lo siento mucho!

Shura se despertó con esto desperezándose. Reaccionó de inmediato al ver el lugar donde durmió.

\- Carajo! – dijo corriendo hacia la recepción. Necesitaba ver que había pasado con Aioros.

Aprovechando esto Uriel se sentó junto a Liz.

\- Tengo muchas preguntas – dijo en tono serio

Liz bajo la mirada en actitud humilde.

\- Bela te llamó verdad?

\- Desde luego. Estaba furioso. Tuve que tranquilizarle y jurarle que estarías en las preliminares de esta tarde con todas tus compañeras. – dijo Uriel – Y aquí viene la primer pregunta. Por qué tu entrenador me habla a mí, en lugar de hablarle a tu padre?

Liz comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

\- Puede ser que le haya dicho que papa no estaría disponible y puse tu numero en caso de emergencia – contesto avergonzada – Lo siento! En serio no creí que pasaría nada!

\- Ya veo – dijo Uriel muy serio – Segunda pregunta: En que dimensión creíste que no te pasaría nada si sabes que estos tres años son vitales para todos nosotros y que los problemas te van a seguir una y otra vez hasta que…

\- Hasta que cumpla 21 o sea madre – terminó Liz – Lo sé.

\- No parece. – reprendió Uriel – Admito que sonaba divertido cuando tu padre me contó que pasabas por una fase rebelde, pero cuando tu entrenador me llamó y me dijo que estabas en el hospital… Da gracias que Miguel no estaba cuando llamaron o les hubiera enviado el apocalipsis. Sabes lo histérico que se pone.

\- Lo siento tío! En Serio!

Por primera vez Uriel reparo en su brazo vendado.

\- Que te paso aquí? – dijo tomándolo con cuidado

\- Pues… no pude evadir dos o tres batazos y…

\- Que?

\- Que de que?

\- Batazos de parte de quién? – grito Uriel

Liz apretó los ojos. Acababa de abrir la caja de pandora de los gritos de su tío. Afortunadamente para ella, Shura llegó corriendo y se la llevo casi volando hacia la habitación donde habían trasladado a Aioros. Uriel corrió atrás de ellos porque no había terminado de interrogarla.

Llegaron a la habitación y Liz tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no quebrarse al ver a Aioros entre tubos, maquinas, electrodos, y vendas. Se aferró a Shura quien tampoco podía soportar eso. Le traían demasiados recuerdos.

Uriel lo miro con curiosidad.

\- Este quien es Lizzy? – dijo mientras se inclinaba para ver a Aioros

\- Es mi amigo y quien me salvo la vida. – dijo Liz en voz baja sin dejar de aferrarse a Shura.

Uriel volvió a mirar a Aioros e intentaba descifrar rápidamente.

\- Uhhh… Liz… cuanto mides tu?

\- No se… 1.58?

\- Y cuanto mide el? 1.86?

\- Más o menos – contesto Shura despacio.

Uriel leyó el reporte médico al pie de la cama.

\- Herida de bala… pulmón izquierdo perforado… impidiéndole respirar… Drenaje de líquido… Operación… bla bla bla – dijo cerrando el reporte – A esto nos referimos cuando intentamos que te obedezcas Lizzy!

\- Pero tío…

\- Este hombre quien quiera que sea esta postrado en dolor y sufrimiento enteramente por tu causa – dijo Uriel muy serio - por tu altura y trayectoria de la bala descrita en el reporte, a ti, como te estamos protegiendo lo más que podemos, te hubiera fallado. Pero a él le perjudicó bastante. Dime que quieres que hagamos ahora Lizzy? Llamarle a sus familiares y decir que una etapa pasajera de rebeldía tuya le puede costar la vida a este chico?

\- No sea tan cruel – reclamo Shura

\- Tú no te metas. Esto es cosa de familia – dijo Uriel muy serio – Lizzy?

Liz estaba horrorizada ante esta noticia.

\- No! Athena nunca me lo perdonaría – susurro Liz

Uriel reaccionó ante esto.

\- Que dijiste?

Liz escondió su cara en el pecho de Shura y negó con la cabeza. Shura la abrazo protectoramente.

\- Se refiere a que hay que darle parte a Athena y a Shion del… accidente de Aioros. – contesto Shura – Por si no lo sabe, Aioros es el Santo Dorado de Sagitario.

Uriel se enfadó aún más. Pasó su mano por toda su cara tratando de pensar.

\- Lizzy. Vámonos! Tienes que reportarte con tu equipo. Tu padre no quiere que te juntes con ninguno de ellos y ahora entiendo por qué. – dijo Uriel pensando en las repercusiones con Zeus de que Liz se viera involucrada en la muerte de un Santo de Athena.

\- No… no quiero…! necesito estar aquí! – dijo casi llorando

\- Si no vienes conmigo ahora, llamare a tu padre y le diré todo lo que paso – amenazó Uriel saliendo de la habitación.

Shura separo un poco a Liz y se puso de cuclillas.

\- Liz… Créeme que se lo que estas sintiendo: Desesperación, culpa, remordimientos…

Liz asintió.

\- Aioros va a salir adelante, como siempre. Él no va a morir de esto. Te lo prometo. – dijo Shura

\- Pero…

\- El estará más que feliz de que tú regreses a la competencia que me dijiste anoche y le dediques tu victoria. – continuo

\- No puedo…

\- Si. Si puedes y lo vas a hacer – dijo Shura firmemente – Aioros no me perdonaría nunca haberte retenido aquí si puedes brillar allá.

\- Yo quiero estar aquí cuando despierte… aunque sea para pedirle perdón – dijo Liz

\- A qué hora es la competencia hoy?

\- A las 2 pm. Pero dura como dos horas, a veces más… -dijo Liz mirándolo a los ojos – No podre concentrarme. No ganaré. Prefiero estar aquí! Además si regreso, ya no me dejaran salir a verlo.

Shura vio verdadera preocupación y desesperación en los ojos de Liz.

\- Mira… tu tío se ve como una persona muy ocupada. No puede cuidarte todo el tiempo. Estaré ahí más o menos a las cinco, te traigo a escondidas, lo ves y te regreso. Ni tu entrenador ni tus compañeras lo sabrán. Pero… tienes que hacer tu mayor esfuerzo y ganar por y para el. Entendido?

Liz volteó a ver a Aioros y luego a Shura quien esperaba una respuesta. Tuvo que zarandearla un poco para que reaccionara.

\- Pero si algo pasa antes… me dirás verdad?

\- Claro que sí. Inmediatamente. – prometió Shura

Liz le escribió su número con el lápiz que estaba en el reporte médico.

\- Elizabeth Ángelus! – se escuchó el grito en el pasillo

Liz tembló solo de escuchar su nombre completo. Su tío estaba enojado y no quería que le hiciera otra escenita frente a Aioros. Solo atinó a darse la vuelta, darle un beso en la mejilla a Aioros y salió corriendo esperando poder desocuparse pronto para venir a verlo.

Shura miró la escena y se dejó caer en la silla junto a él.

\- Amigo… más te vale que salgas de esta rápido y bien. No te me puedes morir ahora de algo tan tonto. Le salvaste la vida a la chica que te gusta. Que más quieres? Con esto la vas a tener comiendo de tu mano como su salvador aunque por lo que vi no la tienes fácil con la familia. Te prometo que seré fuerte por los dos por el momento y te hare caso. Comenzare mis investigaciones personales acerca del paradero de Zita en cuanto vea que ya no corres peligro. Te traeré a Liz después de tu operación como prometí y ahora ya solo me falta idear algo para decirle a tu hermano. Estoy casi seguro que intentara desquitarse conmigo e intentara patearme el trasero.

 **27 de Junio 6 am**

 **Cabaña de Kanon**

 **San Salvador, Bahamas**

Kanon despertó de nuevo y ya estaba clareando. Volteó hacia la ventana esperando encontrar indicios de que ella había estado ahí, pero estaba tal cual la había cerrado Saga la noche anterior, lo que le hizo preguntarse si ella de verdad había estado ahí la mañana anterior o solo era producto de las neuronas muertas ocasionadas por la fiebre.

Se levantó con mucho cuidado para no hacer ruido. Llevaba a su parecer demasiado tiempo en la cama, pero le había servido para relajarse. Abrió la regadera con el agua fría y dejo que el agua se llevara el resto de su stress.

\- No debes bañarte con agua fría mientras estas enfermo! – le dijo Saga entrando sin permiso ocasionando que del susto Kanon se diera un buen sentón en la regadera al no poder agarrarse de las cortinas que cedieron muy fácilmente bajo su peso.

Saga comenzó a reír pero a Kanon no le hizo gracia.

\- Estas idiota o que te pasa? – le gritó Kanon enojado – Admítelo! No vas a quedar contento hasta acabar conmigo verdad?

\- Jajaja que exagerado – contestó Saga ayudándolo a levantarse – Me hiciste lo mismo hace seis meses en el hospital cuando me dijiste lo de tu misión y no me viste chillando.

\- Ah si… bueno pues con esta quedamos a mano… - dijo Kanon viendo las cortinas de baño rasgadas de lado de los aros– Pues que le hiciste a mis cortinas que no aguantaron mi peso?

\- Yo? Estás loco. – respondió Saga pasándole una toalla - Ayer las coloque otra vez porque estaban en el suelo.

Kanon las miró extrañado pero pues solo eran unas cortinas. Luego compraba otras.

\- Por qué te levantaste tan temprano? – pregunto Saga saliendo del baño hacia la recamara seguido de Kanon – Necesitas descansar!

\- Ya descanse suficiente… pero oye Saga…

\- Si? – Dijo Saga volteando para recibir inesperadamente un puño de parte de Kanon haciéndolo volar hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

Kanon sonrió y respiró más tranquilo.

\- Ya me siento mucho mejor.

Saga se limpió la boca donde le brotaba un poco de sangre.

\- Enfermo enfermo pero pegas fuerte – dijo levantándose – Y puedo preguntar por qué fue?

\- Si necesitas preguntar… tal vez necesites otro – dijo Kanon metiéndose de nuevo a la cama pues el golpe en la regadera le había provocado un poco de dolor de cabeza y obviamente en su trasero.

\- Bueno… me refería a cual fue la gota que derramó tu vaso hermanito

\- Rompiste a mi bebe! – gritó Kanon contra la almohada.

Saga suspiró aliviado. Creía que era algo más grave.

\- Si bueno eso fue… un accidente y ya lo están arreglando. – dijo Saga sentándose en la cama – Para hoy debería ya estar listo, creo.

\- No, no lo está. – dijo Kanon – Tardara unos días más. Todos en los astilleros están ocupados con los barcos pesqueros.

\- Pero yo le pedí al capitán que lo arreglaran en calidad de urgente! – exclamo Saga

Kanon no dijo nada y solo cerró los ojos.

\- Yo les pedí que pararan para que arreglaran los otros barcos. – declaró.

\- Por que hiciste eso?

Kanon respondió encogiendo los hombros y Saga suspiró. Su hermano se estaba cerrando de nuevo con el.

\- Vamos… no te desanimes. – dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda – Todo se va a arreglar.

Kanon se volteó para ver a su hermano.

\- Demasiado fácil para ti no? Ya tienes vieja, coges lo que quieras, destruyes mis cosas y piensas que el mundo se volvió rosita.

\- Hey! Tú no sabes lo que pasamos estos días. Y lo de destruir tus cosas no fue a propósito.! – reclamó Saga

\- Ya la paleta nos dio un resumen. Créeme. Ya lo sabemos y lo sentimos todos por Laura. – aclaro Kanon – Y ya tuviste tu micro luna de miel y te interrumpí la otra luna de miel.

\- Amaneciste bastante odiosito – dijo Saga muy serio

\- Más bien recordé que mi cabeza tiene mil cosas que resolver. – dijo Kanon – Lo que me recuerda… Ya le planteaste a tu mujer lo del sucesor.

Saga hizo una mueca.

\- En absoluto. Conociéndola, es capaz de mandarme al carajo de solo decírselo. Y además ella… no quiere hijos por el momento.

\- Me parece bien. Comenzare a pensar en quien entrenar. Yo tampoco quiero hijos. – dijo tapándose la cabeza con la almohada.

Saga se la destapó.

\- Hay algo más en esta historia verdad?

\- Como que?

\- Dijiste que yo te había jodido algo con alguien de aquí. – dijo Saga tranquilamente.

\- Estaría borracho cuando lo dije – respondió Kanon bajando la mirada – Tengo cosas más importantes en que pensar.

\- Dame un ejemplo.

\- Sammy

\- Sammy? Que con ella?

\- La deje solita en un punto en el que me necesitaba. – dijo Kanon volviéndose a tapar con la almohada

\- Tú no eres el responsable de la niña Kanon. – mencionó Saga

Kanon se quedó en silencio viendo hacia la ventana.

\- Recibí dos ofertas por la casa – dijo suavemente.

\- Tan pronto?

\- Mi agente dice que no hay muchas casas en el mercado que sean tan buena oportunidad como esta… - susurro Kanon más para sí mismo que para Saga – Tengo que dar una respuesta pronto

Saga se puso blanco. Su hermano aparentemente si tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza.

\- Y para colmo, regresa el lado obscuro de mi hermano para ve tú a saber que cosa, sabiendo que ese humor de perros me afecta más de lo que yo quisiera. – dijo Kanon escuchando el sonido del celular apagándose diciendo que ya le había terminado la batería – Pones a cargar mi celular por favor?

\- Si… yo lo hago.

\- Gracias.

Saga se levantó, lo puso y se quedó de espaldas mientras Kanon cerraba los ojos.

\- Kanon… hasta hoy… no te he dado las gracias por todo lo que hiciste por Laura y por mí.

\- Mmm…

\- Si no hubiera sido por ti…

\- Ya supéralo! – dijo Kanon volviendo a taparse con la almohada para no escuchar las cursilerías de su hermano

\- No. Estoy hablando en serio! No sé de donde sacas los recursos, los contactos… No sé de donde sacas esas ideas… pero desde el fondo de mi corazón Gracias. – dijo quitándole la almohada de la cara a su hermano

\- No me las des. Mejor dame un sobrino a quien ponerle la armadura y listo!. Tienes dos oportunidades y dos años para convencerla. – dijo sin abrir los ojos

\- Te prometo pagarte todo lo que gastaste este mes que me la pase aquí con Laura en cuanto encuentre trabajo.

Kanon se volteó para el otro lado.

\- Ni vendiendo tu departamento te va a alcanzar para pagarlo así que por que no mejor te vas a hacer el desayuno mientras pienso en algunos problemas que tengo que resolver. – dijo Kanon en tono seco.

\- Puedo ayudarte? – pregunto Saga yendo hacia la puerta.

\- Puedes quitarle lo lesbiana a Thes? Puedes quitarle lo imbécil a Apolo? Puedes decirle a Artemisa que no soy su mandadero?... – Kanon bostezó.

Saga volteo al escuchar esto último y regresó rápidamente a donde estaba su hermano.

\- Que dijiste?

\- Mmm?

Saga lo sacudió por los hombros

\- Dijiste algo de ser mandadero de Artemisa!

\- Si… te mando a decir algo pero…

\- No me hagas cachetearte! – replico Saga desesperado

\- Ella dijo algo de una última oportunidad y que se la llevaría si veía que no era feliz o algo así.

\- Que se llevaría a quien!? – Volvió a preguntar

\- No se – bostezó – A ver… Solo dijo: dile a tu hermano que esta es la última oportunidad que le doy y un corazón roto la regresara a mí. Palabras textuales. Ni siquiera le quise preguntar a que se refería por la situación tan incómoda en la que me encontraba. Déjame dormir un rato más. Es más… vente a dormir un rato conmigo como cuando éramos niños. – dijo haciéndose a un lado

Saga se recostó en la cama junto a su hermano pero no pudo conciliar el sueño. Esto último le había afectado demasiado. Para que quería Artemisa a Laura y a que se refería con ultima oportunidad? Si de algo estaba seguro es que intentaría que ella jamás tuviera un corazón roto para no tener que averiguarlo.

 **27 de Junio 9 am**

 **Cabaña de Kanon**

 **San Salvador, Bahamas**

Saga finalmente después de una pequeña siesta junto a su hermano se levantó de la cama gracias a los gruñidos de su estómago. Reviso sus mensajes y vio que tenía varios de Laura y Camus e igual los contestó. Kanon se movió y se dio cuenta que estaba despierto.

\- También tienes hambre? – le pregunto Saga

\- Sabes que sí. – contestó Kanon – Ni siquiera me he fijado que dejaste en el refrigerador.

\- Mmm… no mucho de lo que te guste, aunque hay helado y chocolates y jarabes y leche…

Kanon movió la cabeza.

\- Acaso pusiste un maldito kínder en mi casa mientras yo no estuve?

Saga tuvo el buen tino de ruborizarse un poco.

\- No pero… no sabíamos cuando vendrías y la comida podía echarse a perder así que la regalamos. Hay algunas cosas con las que puedo hacerte un buen desayuno si quieres – dijo Saga

\- Oh si, si quiero. Y tiene que ser muy abundante porque es para mí recuperación. – dijo Kanon relamiéndose los bigotes. A Saga siempre le había gustado cocinar.

\- Sí, sí. Glotón! – dijo Saga levantándose – Infiero que nada de carne?

\- No, pero quiero Hot cakes, y waffles con tocino, y salchicha italiana, y papas hash Brown, y emparedado de queso, y un batido de chocolate ….

\- Alto! No soy tu chef particular – dijo Saga

Kanon se puso en posición de gatito de Shrek.

\- Anda! Eres mi mejor hermano!

\- Soy tu único hermano!

\- Jajaja no es cierto. Papi Shion dice que somos 13, bueno 14 con Shaina y los que se acumulen. – dijo Kanon sacándole la lengua

Saga le aventó la almohada y sin pensarlo mucho terminaron en una guerra de almohadas hasta que se deshicieron y todas las plumas quedaron regadas por todos lados.

\- Te toca barrer este desastre mientras hago el desayuno – dijo Saga saliéndose de la habitación.

\- MMta… y ahora donde se quedó la aspiradora de mano. – se preguntó mientras buscaba en el closet.

Pronto se pudo oler el tocino frito por toda la casa y a Kanon se le hizo agua la boca. Tan entretenido estaba que no escuchó que tocaban la puerta.

Saga se limpió las manos y fue hasta la puerta para abrir.

\- Buenos días – dijo Aleix vestido de civil con bermudas militares beige y una playera blanca con una gran sonrisa.

\- Hola. – dijo Saga extrañado – Vienes solo?

\- Obviamente – dijo Shaka extendiendo los brazos a los lados para mostrárselo– Puedo pasar? Quiero ver a Kanon.

\- Pasa, pero no sé si Kanon tenga ganas de verte. – dijo Saga muy serio.

\- Por qué no habría de hacerlo? – dijo Aleix sonriendo – Necesita seguir dándome mi entrenamiento.

Saga lo dejó pasar pero le mostro la sala en lugar de la recamara.

\- De que entrenamiento hablas exactamente? – Pregunto Saga

\- El de Dragón del Mar desde luego. – dijo Aleix sin dejar de sonreír – Se me ha elegido para el puesto.

Sacudiendo la cabeza Saga se sentó frente a él.

\- Creo que no te estoy comprendiendo. – dijo cauteloso – Podrías explicármelo con manzanitas?

La sonrisa de Aleix se hizo aún más grande. No era la conversación que esperaba pero igual servía.

Dentro de la habitación, Tania volvía a entrar por la ventana. Esta vez Kanon no estaba en su cama y ella se espantó. Y si se había puesto tan mal que habían que tenido que llevarlo a un hospital?

Kanon salió del closet y vio a Tania y Tania lo vio a el… en calzoncillos. Dio varios pasos hacia atrás intentando ver el techo para evitar pensar en lo que acababa de ver.

Sin decir palabra, Kanon tomó su bata y se la puso.

\- Yo… Lo… siento. Creí que seguías… en cama, enfermo y… yo mejor me voy… - dijo Tania queriendo salir por la ventana.

\- Espera. No te vayas. – dijo Kanon muy serio tomándola de una mano para evitar que saltara por la ventana

Hipnotizada por los ojos y la voz de Kanon asintió.

\- Si me ve o me escucha tu hermano de aquí, me sacara a patadas – susurró Tania

\- En serio? Y eso por que? – dijo en el mismo tono de voz mientras cerraba la puerta con su cosmos

\- Bueno… mmm… Es que… - Tania no se atrevía a verlo a los ojos. Kanon se dio cuenta y se alejó lo más posible – Puede ser que le haya hecho... una broma pesada y…

\- Broma? – dijo Kanon – Que tipo de… broma

Tania se sentó en la cama lo mas lejos que pudo de él y lo más cerca de la ventana que pudo y le relató el asunto del centro comercial.

Kanon tuvo que abrazar un cojín para poder reír a gusto contra el sin alertar a su hermano. Después de la primera impresión, Tania también comenzó a relajarse.

\- Ay niña! Le diste en su vanidad. Pobre de mí hermano.

\- Creo que le dolió más que el señor Zeus lo regano por… querer desquitarse. – dijo Tania con suavidad.

Kanon comenzó a controlar la risa. Ahora comprendía por que Zeus había sabido del intercambio con su hermano.

\- El comenzó la guerra. – siguió diciendo Tania – Aquella vez con el señor Minos… me interrumpió en una junta muy muy importante para mí y mi familia sin importarle nada… ese era también el verdad?

\- Si. Yo no había estado aquí desde la última vez que Julián me llamó para ser testigo de… no sé qué cosa y tú estabas presente.

Tania se abrazó a si misma. Eso era otro problema que tenía que resolver, pero no hoy.

\- Y… el que… se paseaba con… aquella chica morena…

\- Mi hermano. – dijo Kanon sonriendo – Estuvo aquí todo el mes… Ya la fue a dejar y regresó justo cuando me enferme. Que suerte no?

Tania no podía ocultar el alivio que le daba esta última información pero Kanon lo notó.

Fueron interrumpidos por la puerta de la habitación que intentaba abrirse.

\- Kanon? Kanon! Te necesito afuera en este preciso momento! – Gritaba Saga encabronado.

Tania se espantó y no sabía que hacer.

\- No se oye muy contento, así que mejor sales por la ventana y vienes al rato como a las 2 – Dijo Kanon – Seguiremos platicando y te prometo deshacerme de el al menos una hora.

\- Pero…

\- Escóndete! – dijo empujándola suavemente al baño justo antes de que Kanon abriera las trabas de su cosmo y Saga pasara furioso.

\- Me puedes decir por qué Shaka dice que se llama Aleix y es el nuevo Dragón del Mar?

Sabiendo que Tania podía fácilmente relacionar todo eso con algunas conversaciones con "Dragón" decidió ir con su hermano, tiempo que Tania aprovechó para saltar por la ventana de nuevo.

Aleix vio de reojo la sombra de Tania pasar por detrás de las persianas hacia la carretera. Esa era la señal de el para irse.

\- Bueno… ya vi que Kanon está mejor así que… - comenzó a decir Aleix yendo hacia la puerta pero Saga no tenía la intención de dejarlo ir aun.

\- De aquí nadie sale hasta que no se me dé una explicación! – dijo Saga casi gritando

\- Tranquilo Saga. No pasa nada. – dijo Kanon sentándose

\- Que no pasa nada? No pasa nada? Pero que carajos te pasa a ti! A quién diablos estas sirviendo ahora eh? – dijo Saga empujándolo de los hombros – A que están jugando ustedes dos?

De pronto se acordó de lo que Shaka le había hecho a Laura y le lanzó un puñetazo en la cara a Aleix, quien no se movió ni parpadeó, pero tampoco recibió el impacto. A escasos milímetros Kanon interpuso su mano para detener el poderoso puño de su hermano.

\- Aleix… te agradezco la visita pero… necesito hablar a solas con mi hermano. Podrías por favor regresar más tarde? – dijo Kanon sin soltar el puño de Saga.

\- Mejor te mando un mensaje antes de venir – dijo Aleix con calma – Con permiso.

Aleix se dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta reuniéndose con Tania más adelante en el camino.

Saga y Kanon se quedaron solos.

\- Y ahora que cuento vas a dar? – dijo Saga visiblemente enojado, pero Kanon estaba a su mismo nivel de enojo.

No contaba todo lo que hacía por el, Saga lo estaba acusando de traición.

\- Ve al refri y trae dos cervezas bien frías – ordeno Kanon quitando la mano del puño de Saga

\- No hemos desayunado – replico

\- Me importa un reverendo cacahuate! – gritó Kanon – Vas a ir por ellas y te vas a sentar aquí conmigo y voy a hablar largo y tendido y tu solo te vas a dedicar a escuchar! Me oíste?

Saga lo miró un momento y termino por obedecerlo. Kanon enojado podía ser peligroso.

Kanon decidió entonces decirle todo a su hermano. Todo desde su llegada a la isla por primera vez, su entrada a la cárcel y su venganza con los contrabandistas hasta ese momento, pasando por lo que le había hecho a Tania hasta su "misión" de sacarle información a Julián del Paradero de Zita.

No dejo que Saga lo interrumpiera en ningún momento y después de más de dos horas, Saga ya ni siquiera hacia el intento. Cuando Kanon termino de hablar, Saga estaba temblando por todos los sentimientos encontrados. Como no se iba a enfermar su hermano después de todo eso? Como no estar enojado con el si Saga nunca le había preguntado nada? Como pudo Kanon, a pesar de traer todo eso encima, cargar con sus problemas y los de Laura sin quejarse?

Y Saga sin previo aviso termino por abrazar a su hermano y pedirle perdón por su egoísmo. Fue un abrazo que no se habían dado en muchos años y Kanon tuvo que terminar ese momento tan sentimental para servir el desayuno. Ambos tenían todavía demasiadas cosas que sacar, pero no podrían hacerlo con el estómago vacío.


	162. Chapter 162

**Capítulo 160**

 **27 de Junio 6 pm**

 **Hotel Shangri-la**

 **Paris, Francia**

Camus y Laura entraron finalmente a la suite doble con terraza con vista a la torre Eiffel que ocupaban desde hacía varios días, con bolsas y cajas con las compras. Los días son más largos en verano por lo que el sol seguía brillando en lo alto. Camus, al no traer nada delicado, casi aventó las compras en una mesita dirigiéndose hacia la cafetera.

\- Necesito una taza enorme de Café! – dijo Camus – No sabía que se podía morir de cansancio solo por seguir a una mujer en sus compras.

Laura comenzó a reír mientras se tiraba en el sofá doble aventando sus zapatos sin importarle donde cayeran.

\- Todos los hombres son unos exagerados en ese aspecto – dijo mientras se sobaba los pies – Al menos tú no tienes zapatos que te lastimen… Ouch!

Ahora fue el turno de Camus de reír

\- Y a quien se le ocurre caminar tanto con zapatos nuevos que sabes que te van a lastimar y aparte con tacón Ma Cherie? – dijo mientras le ponía azúcar a su taza de café.

\- Pues obvio que a mi! – dijo Laura cerrando los ojos – Pero créeme que he usado zapatos con tacón más alto y no me cansaba tanto.

\- Seguramente es porque te estás volviendo vieja – se burló – Al rato andarás con batita, tubos y chanclas como aquellas señoras de mediana edad que vi en Columbus con diez niños a su alrededor y…

\- No me quieras tanto osito! – dijo levantándose para sacar un hersheys liquido del mini bar y una bolsa de hielo del congelador adjunto – Mañana me iré en mis pantuflas suavecitas.

\- Pero cariño… - dijo Camus probando su café – Dijiste que ya habíamos terminado. Ya no me castigues más por favor

Laura se sentó para ponerse los hielos en las plantas de los pies

\- Te lo mereces por bocón – dijo sacándole la lengua

\- En ese caso dame en la boca no en mis piececitos lindos y hermosos – dijo Camus disfrutando de su café.

El celular de Camus comenzó a sonar con mensajes de texto de Kanon.

\- Dice Kanon que después de agarrarse a golpes con Saga, ya se siente mejor

Laura se levantó para ir hacia él y ver el mensaje.

\- Dile que más le vale que no me lo magulle o se las verá conmigo! Valiente forma que tienen esos dos de arreglar las cosas.

\- Jajajaja son hermanos y son hombres – respondió Camus – Que esperabas? Que se agarraran a Besos?

\- Esos dos son unos ternuritas – respondió Laura – Dile a Saga que…

\- Dile tú! – reclamó Camus – Si me meto, esos dos se desquitan conmigo!

\- Y como quieres que les diga si tu traes mi celular? – dijo Laura – Me lo quitaste cuando lo perdí y encontré por tercera vez.

\- Es que eres un desastre – dijo Camus sacando el celular del bolsillo delantero – Lo había olvidado por completo y ha estado vibrando. Creí que era el mío. – dijo dándoselo

Laura le sonrió, le envió el mensaje a Saga y se puso a revisar su correo. Después de eso se levantó y fue a la ventana a ver la torre Eiffel. Camus siguió su mirada.

\- Ni creas que te volveré a llevar – dijo bromeando

\- Jajaja no importa. Eso que hiciste de llevarme de noche y hacer nevar en la punta mientras me dabas una taza de chocolate caliente con malvaviscos… fue increíble. Gracias.

Camus se ruborizó un poco mientras ambos salían a la terraza.

\- Y si mañana prometes no llevarme de compras, te meteré furtivamente a la cabaña de María Antonieta. Era su refugio cuando quería salir de los deberes de la corte francesa. – dijo

\- Eso me encantaría! Y por cierto… antes de que se me olvide, tú eres mi beneficiario de la plata del ingenio y si algo me llega a suceder, solo tú y Saga pueden disponer de él. – Dijo melancólicamente.

Camus la miró sin comprender.

\- De que plata hablas? De que ingenio? De que me perdí?

Laura le hizo un breve resumen con su voz más neutra que encontró en su repertorio.

Camus tuvo que sentarse mientras ella continuaba recargada en el barandal.

\- Ellos me encontraron ese día y pues ya sabes como terminó todo. En dinero contiene un candado en el que debo comunicarme al banco cada determinado tiempo o se hubieran comunicado contigo y pues no tenía el teléfono de Saga pero pues tú se los hubieras podido proporcionar. Quieres… preguntar algo al respecto?

\- Si. Una sola – dijo Camus muy serio – Por qué yo?

Laura volteó pero no dejó de recargarse en el barandal.

\- Porque eres mi mejor amigo y te quiero como un hermano.

\- Pues si pero… Nunca pensaste que si ya habían intentado matarte una vez por ese dinero y tu propia familia, nosotros pudimos caer en la misma tentación?

\- Pues a decir verdad… nunca esperé salir viva si me llegaban a encontrar así que…

A Camus le costó mucho trabajo callarse todo lo que estaba pensando para no volver a herirla como la última vez, así que solo se recargó en la mesa en actitud pensativa.

\- Suéltalo! – dijo Laura

\- Prefiero no decir nada. – dijo Camus

Laura lo abrazó por atrás

\- A decir verdad, ustedes tienen ese no-se-que que nos hacen sentir seguras y confiadas – confesó – Sé que no me hubieran hecho nada malo.

\- Kanon también?

Laura se separó de él.

\- Hasta cuándo van a seguir moviéndome por ese pequeño error mío eh?

\- Lo siento pero esos dos vienen en paquete doble y es difícil separarlos – contesto Camus

\- Debe ser porque son gemelos, cansones, bipolares, tercos…

\- Y esa solo es la puntita del iceberg que tú conoces – aclaró Camus – pero regresando al tema anterior… Dáselo a alguien más porque no lo quiero.

Laura parpadeó sorprendida.

\- Ahora soy yo la que pregunta por qué?

\- Facil. Prefiero tenerte vivita y coleando con Saga a recibir un dinero por tu muerte que para mi estaría maldito. Eso es todo lo que voy a decir y cambiaremos de tema antes de que me pongas de malas. – dijo Camus con su frialdad habitual – Gástatelo en tanta lencería como puedas para disfrutarlo con cierto Geminiano pervertido.

\- Hablando de eso… sabes que me quiere chantajear para que les cuente las caras que hiciste cuando fuimos a comprar la lencería? Jajaja – comentó Laura – Y eso que fueron poquitos.

\- Poquitos? – exclamó sorprendido –Tuvimos que ir a varias tiendas para poder completar los 24.

Laura se echó a reír ruborizándose al recordar la última vez que se había puesto uno.

\- Fueron un encargo. Lo siento.

Camus la miró sorprendido.

\- Aparte de las 30 camisas que te pidió… te mandó por 24 conjuntos de lencería? Pues que acaso no quieren hacer lavandería en todo un mes o qué? – preguntó intrigado.

Laura comenzó a jugar con la punta de su cabello entre los dedos.

\- Digamos que es una forma de cobrarse el regalo de cumpleaños que no pude darle este año y pues – se ruborizó aún más – La lavandería simplemente no nos sale.

Camus se pegó con la palma de la mano en la frente.

\- No me des detalles que ya me las imagino. Por cierto. El jefe dijo que no te dejara sola pero yo debo salir… crees que haya problema si te dejo un ratito aquí?

\- Para nada. Solo dame mis chocolates que escondiste y todo estará bien – reclamó Laura

\- Claro que no. Ya te comiste toda una caja y mucho dulce no te hace bien – declaró Camus.

Laura se cruzó de brazos

\- El medico dijo que tenía que comer para recuperar la sangre que perdí!

Camus imitó su posición

\- Eso fue antes o después de que me obligaras a raptarte porque ya no querías estar ahí.

Laura se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla y abrazarlo.

\- Eso te pasa por provocarme y sacarme el mal genio. – dijo – Pero gracias por sacarme de ahí.

Camus iba a seguir discutiendo pero el celular de Laura comenzó a sonar como loco en cuestión de mensajes. Laura abrió su celular

"BTW Tenias razón en lo de Shaka" - S

" te lo dije, pero ya sabes que le pasa?", "Camus sabe lo de la Barbie?" - L

"No sabemos. Kanon iba a hablar con Shion al respecto pero no pudo. No sabemos quién más lo sabe" - S

"ah bueno, entonces es mejor saber a ciencia cierta qué le pasa" - L

"tantea el terreno de aquel lado y luego me dices" - S

"vale, ya te compre tus conjuntos ;)" - L

'foto! foto!" - S

" no puedo ahorita, no te basta con las que tienes?" - L

"no, no me basta nada... anda y se las presumo a Kanon" - S

"dime que no las vio y que no has presumido nada? no te puedo mandar foto lastima, pero hay unos muy bonitos, con encaje, semitransparentes, los vieras" - L

" inserte grillitos cantores aquí" – S

Laura hizo como que estaba leyendo otra cosa y luego se dirigió a Camus.

\- oye osito ahora que me acuerdo, antes de que me secuestraran tu dijiste algo de la Barbie. ya lo encontraron? – dijo sin soltar el celular

\- Pues... no. no que yo sepa. En estos días se tiene que reportar ya o comenzaran a preocuparse, porque lo preguntas?

\- porque el día que tú me fuiste a ver al callejón estabas muy preocupado por Shaka. – aclaró Laura.

Camus se levantó por otra taza de café.

\- si te soy sincero, sí. Pero después paso todo lo tuyo y lo olvide y después me castigaron y luego lo de la boda de Shaina y salí directo para venirme contigo así que no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que paso con el. si alguien debe saber de eso sería Mu. Por qué tanto interés?

\- Pues para ver si tengo que comenzar a preguntar sobre los avances en la investigación o no! – dijo Laura.

\- a ver... deja pregunto... – dijo Camus sacando su celular. Unos cuantos segundos más recibió la respuesta - !estúpido Mu!

\- Porque le dices tan feo?

"pregúntale a Shion. No tengo permitido revelar información"-Mu

"Desde cuando"-C

"Desde que le llegó la andropausia al maestro. Qué miedo!" – Mu

\- Algo importante al respecto? Algo que podamos saber? – insistió Laura

\- mmm... espero que no. Dice que no me puede decir por miedo a la ira de Shion y eso ya es grave

"amor, Camus dice que no sabe nada de Shaka, pero que mu dice que no dice nada por la ira de Shion" -L

" oh oh... eso quiere decir que ellos saben" - S

"posiblemente y por algo no han dicho nada" - L

"auguro muchos, muchos, muchos problemas" - S

"pues tu eres el que sabe cómo es eso, amor como es que te diste cuenta?" – L

"cuenta de que" - S

" de lo de Shaka" - L

"conozco mejor a Shaka que a Kanon" - S

"eso me crispa los nervios" - L

"por?" - S

"porque Shaka me quiere mucho, Por cierto… Camus me quiere robar mis chocolates" – L

" A Shaka tienes que llegarle por el lado amable. Se salvó de mi puño hoy y que bueno porque no quería crear un incidente con Poseidón. ya con Hades sobre mi trasero tengo" -S

"si, no te busques más problemas, deja de ser tan impulsivo" - L

" mira quien habla" – S

\- bueno... iré caminando a ver a donde la boutique de Thes. No debe estar a más de 20 calles de aquí. - dijo Camus con una caja de los chocolates más finos que había comprado

\- si te vas a demorar avísame por favor – pidió Laura mientras se recostaba en el sillón de nuevo.

\- sí. no creo hacerlo pero sí. y no comas muchos dulces o no te quedara la ropa – advirtió Camus tomando su celular y la llave electrónica

\- pues vuelvo a hacer la dieta tan eficiente que hice hace unos días no? – dijo Laura bostezando.

\- chistosita. - le da un beso en la mejilla antes de salir de la habitación.- no tardo

Camus camino despacio con las manos en los bolsillos. Pensaba en la conversación con Laura. Ella sentía un poco de animadversión por Shaka debido a lo ocurrido en el interrogatorio, por lo que el hecho de que ella preguntara súbitamente por el, y que Mu dijera que no podía revelar nada por temor a la Ira de Shion, ciertamente era preocupante. Le habría sucedido algo malo?

Tan entrado estaba con sus pensamientos, que no se fijó que la tienda de Thes ya estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Levantó la mirada y la vio despidiendo un taxi con alegría.

\- Thes? Buenas Tardes. – dijo

\- Thetis para ti – dijo barriéndolo y entrando a la tienda.

\- De acuerdo Thetis… - dijo siguiéndola - como estas el día de hoy?

\- Muy bien, gracias. – dijo la rubia – Vienes por el pedido Gómez?

\- Así es.

\- Pasa. Lo tengo listo. – dijo entrando a la tienda y detrás del recién reparado mostrador – Aquí están las bolsas. Las había dejado pagadas, pero comprenderás que hice un cargo extra a la misma tarjeta por el costo de los destrozos.

Camus miró las bolsas y a su alrededor. Todo estaba limpio y en orden pero faltaba algo: Gigi.

\- Que pases un buen día y nunca más te pares por aquí – dijo Thes con una falsa sonrisa.

\- Uhhh… Thetis...

\- Si?

\- Y… Gigi? Digo… Madeimoselle LeBlanc? – pregunto finalmente

\- Gigi acaba de salir de viaje a visitar a su familia. Acaso no la viste? De ella me despedía cuando llegaste. – dijo Thes sonriendo.

\- Y tardara mucho en regresar? – pregunto Camus maldiciéndose internamente por no haber caminado más rápido.

\- A ti que te importa? – dijo en tono enfadada – Déjala en paz! Yo la vi primero!

\- No… no entiendes.

\- Lo único que entiendo es que demuestras demasiado interés. – insistió Thes cruzándose de brazos.

\- Yo solo quería saber cómo siguió y pedirle disculpas en nombre de los dos – dijo Camus – Pudo lastimarse seriamente por nuestra causa.

Thes se suavizo un poco pero no lo demostró.

\- Ella está bien. Solo fue un rasguño…

\- Y entonces para que necesitaba la sangre si solo fue un rasguño – comentó Camus

\- Se le complico porque tenía anemia. Por cierto… Gracias por donarle y dale las gracias a tu novia. – dijo Thes en una actitud más humilde – Supe que ella también se quedó horas extras. Me lo dijo una enfermera. Está bien?

\- Ella no es mi novia. Solo es una amiga y sí. Ya está totalmente recuperada. Gracias por preguntar. – dijo Camus un poco más calmado. Thes se estaba comportando de una manera más civilizada, cosa que le extrañó y a la vez no. Kanon siempre hablaba de lo dulce que era.

\- Me alegro de que ya esté bien – se volteó hacia donde la puerta se abría con unas clientas – Ahora si me disculpas, tengo clientas que atender.

\- Desde Luego. – Dijo Camus caminando hacia despacio hacia la salida

Thes no pudo más con la curiosidad.

\- Camus!

\- Si? – dijo este volteando

\- Le hablaste a Kanon?

Camus asintió.

\- Y como tomó la noticia?

Camus suspiró.

\- Creo que no muy bien puesto que hasta se enfermó. – dijo Camus con voz fría al ver que Thes sonreía.

\- Perfecto. Eso me hace muy feliz. – dijo palmoteando – Buen día.

Camus ya no contestó. Se retiró lentamente de la boutique algo decepcionado. No tendría la oportunidad de ver a Gigi de nuevo durante esa visita a Paris.

 **Junio** **28, 1 pm**

 **Hotel Waldorf Astoria**

 **Amsterdam, Holanda.**

Fler salió del salón de belleza del hotel satisfecha con el resultado. Tal como lo anunciaba en su panfleto, había podido quitarle todo rastro del color obscuro a su cabello sin utilizar ningún químico peligroso para su bebe. El mismo tratamiento devolvió las ondas de su cabello, por lo que en realidad no parecía tan cambiada y su hermana opinaría lo mismo. Maquilló un poco sus ojeras y cambio sus vendoletes y su venda por una color carne para que no se viera tan dramática su cortada y esperó en la salita del Lobby impaciente. Siegfried le había enviado un mensaje cuando habían aterrizado y debían llegar en cualquier momento.

No tuvo que esperar mucho antes de que un taxi se detuviera en la puerta y mientras los bell boy corrían por el equipaje, Siegfried daba su brazo a Hilda para apoyarse en el. Se notaba que aún estaba débil, pero las ganas de ver a su hermana y su conocida terquedad eran más poderosas.

Siegfried vio de lejos a Fler y sonrió, pero no apresuró el paso de Hilda, quien subía las escaleras muy despacio.

\- Hilda! Siegfried! Aquí! – no pudo evitar gritar Fler agitando las manos por sobre su cabeza

\- Hermana! – Gritó Hilda extendiendo las manos.

Siegfried le hizo un movimiento sutil con la mano a Fler para que fuera más despacio y su abrazo fuera menos intenso, pero Fler lo ignoró totalmente, casi tirando a Hilda en el proceso, y Afortunadamente su cuñado lo evitó.

\- Te ves radiante Hilda! El embarazo te sienta muy bien. – dijo Fler feliz

\- No mientas Fler – respondió sonriendo – Apenas pude caminar le pedí a Siegfried venir. Aún estoy un poco débil y con un coctel de vitaminas que sabe horrible.

Siegfried la ayudó a sentarse en uno de los sillones del Lobby y abrazo a Fler a modo de saludo yendo a registrarlos para dejar a solas a las hermanas.

\- Tú te ves tan… moderna! – exclamo Hilda – Por que te cortaste el cabello?

\- Esto? – dijo Fler tomándose el cabello – Pues… es que me estorbaba tan largo y pues acá en el sur hace mucho calor.

Hilda la miro atentamente. Fler no sabía mentir.

\- Por qué saliste así de Asgard? De cuando acá se te hace necesario inventar excusas conmigo? – Pregunto Hilda recargándose en su asiento.

\- Lo siento. Quería conocer más lugares y más gente antes de sentar cabeza y…

\- Y de nuevo me estas mintiendo – Aclaro Hilda – No te voy a presionar. Hablaras cuando quieras hacerlo. Dijiste que estabas trabajando. Cuéntame.

Fler suspiró aliviada y sonrió. Su hermana no la presionaría a hablar por el momento. Y le contó como había conocido a Thes, y le había ofrecido trabajo y ahora estaba con ella trabajando en un proyecto nuevo pero que no le iba a decir porque si no se le iba a "cebar".

\- Tú y tus tontas supersticiones Fler – sonrió Hilda – Por cierto… que te pasó en la mano?

\- Me caí y me corté con un vidrio. – dijo sin darle importancia – En unos días podrán quitarme los puntos. No fue nada de cuidado.

\- Le diré a Siegfried que te ayude con eso. No me gusta que sufras – dijo Hilda – Yo aún no tengo suficientes fuerzas para eso.

Fler se hincó frente a ella y recargó su cabeza en las piernas de Hilda.

\- Perdóname por haberme ido sin consultarlo contigo – dijo

\- No Fler. Perdóname por querer obligarte a casarte con quien tu no querías. – dijo acariciándole el cabello – Antepuse el deber a la familia y eso causo tantos problemas…

\- Mejor dejemos de buscar culpables y platícame como están todos por allá – sugirió Fler antes de ponerse sentimental – Cuanto tienes de embarazo? Yo no te veo pancita por ningún lado.

Hilda se echó a reír suavemente.

\- Bueno… Cumpliré 4 meses los primeros días de Julio pero… recuerda que estuve enferma y… el doctor dice que mi bebe es fuerte y se repondrá rápidamente. – dijo Hilda – Yo creo que él tiene razón y por eso acepte venir tan intempestivamente. Además, Siegfried dijo que debo comenzar a delegar responsabilidades para que no sea extraño cuando venga él bebe.

\- Y que quieres que sea? Niño o niña?

Hilda la acaricio de nuevo.

\- Yo creo que ya somos muchas niñas en la familia. – volteó hacia donde Siegfried – Además, yo quiero un niño tan guapo como su papa.

Ahora fue el turno de Fler de sonreír y se lo hizo ver al incorporarse para sentarse sobre sus talones.

\- Te trae loquita verdad?

Hilda se sonrojo un poco mientras asentía.

\- Soy muy feliz Fler. Escogí bien a mi esposo y agradezco a Odín y a Freya todos los días por eso. Aunque…

\- Aunque?

Hilda suspiró antes de morderse un labio.

\- No le dije lo de la presencia maligna en Asgard y sé que se va a enojar y me va a reclamar y…

\- Listas? – dijo Siegfried detrás de ellas interrumpiéndola

Fler se levantó mientras veía fijamente a su hermana quien le suplicaba con la mirada que no continuaran con el tema.

\- Si… intentábamos ponernos al día. – dijo Fler algo preocupada

\- Bueno… Vayamos a que Hilda descanse un rato. Tienen mucho tiempo para hacerlo después de eso.

Ambas chicas accedieron obedientes y Siegfried les ofreció un brazo a cada una para dirigirlas a la habitación. Fler miró con alegría la dedicación y amor con la que su cuñado se dirigía a su hermana. Cierto. Había reservado su habitación por una semana así que tendrían aún mucho tiempo para platicar y para preguntarle a que se había referido con eso último.

 **Junio 28, 10 am**

 **Hospital Santa María**

 **Madrid, España.**

Shura estaba junto a la cama de Aioros viendo su celular muy serio y haciendo ciertas anotaciones en una libreta que había comprado en la tienda de regalos del hospital. Era una libreta para poner los progresos del crecimiento de un bebe pero eso no le importaba, sino anotar sus conclusiones respecto a su investigación de donde estaba Zita.

Se mensajeaba de vez en cuando con sus compañeros para hacer preguntas o cambiar impresiones mientras esperaba a que Aioros reaccionara de la operación que le habían finalmente practicado esa mañana para quitarle la bala. Finalmente habían terminado de drenarle la sangre del pulmón y los doctores habían podido hacerlo sin arriesgarse a dañar el órgano.

Aioros dio un leve suspiro y Shura dejo lo que estaba haciendo para tomar su mano y se atrevió a quitarle la mascarilla de oxígeno.

\- Como te sientes? - preguntó

\- No… me digas que… seguirás… los pasos de… DM – dijo Aioros sonriendo.

Shura no entendió

\- Acaso no estas… estudiando para… pasar… la primaria? – volvió a preguntar cerrando los ojos para mostrar que estaba en dolor – Podrías…?

\- Claro que sí. Solo estaba esperando que reaccionaras para hacerlo – dijo Shura aplicando su healing con todo su corazón. Tenía un nudo en la garganta por la emoción de ver que su amigo estaba bien y con ganas de hacerle bromas.

Aioros comenzó a respirar con más tranquilidad al poco a poco disminuir el dolor y a buscar algo en el cuarto con los ojos.

\- Ella no está aquí – dijo Shura en forma comprensiva – tus ganas de hacerte el héroe con ella no resultaron tan bien como cualquiera hubiera esperado.

\- No… entiendo…

\- Si recuerdas lo que pasó verdad?

\- Vagamente… Me das agua… por favor?

Shura sirvió un poco de la jarra junto a ellos y le dio de beber. Aioros bebió como si fuera la cosa más deliciosa del mundo.

\- Gracias. Ahora si… cuéntame.

Shura dejó el vaso y se sentó a su lado.

\- Bueno… paraste la bala que le dispararon a Liz y te perforó un pulmón…

Aioros intentó incorporarse para ver su herida pero Shura no lo dejó.

\- Hey! No comiences con tu necedad. Te estoy diciendo las cosas pero si te mueves o intentas salir de la cama antes de que te den de alta, te juro que te noqueo y ya no dejo a Liz que venga a verte.

Aioros, ante esta amenaza, automáticamente y en silencio volvió a su lugar.

\- Está bien. Que pasó después?

\- Pues el hospital estaba a menos de cinco minutos así que la ambulancia no perdió el tiempo y te trajo aquí. – contesto Shura – Y si, Liz se quedó aquí toda la noche hasta que vino su Tío el mamon y la amenazó con decirle a su padre. – vio que Aioros hizo una mueca – Si te sirve de consuelo ni así quería irse. Sabías que estaría aquí en Madrid?

\- No.

\- Pues sí. De hecho en un Campeonato de Gimnasia Artística, aunque tiene un poco de demasiadas curvas para ser gimnasta, no crees?

\- Ni te lo imaginas – murmuró Aioros entre dientes

\- Dijiste algo? – preguntó Shura pero Aioros negó con la cabeza – Te decía. Entonces tuve que decirle que tú querías que regresara y que ganara por ti. A regañadientes se fue y en cuanto terminó su competencia, fui por ella, vio que seguías vivo, te dejó eso – dijo señalando el costado derecho de Aioros a centímetros de su mano – Y tuve que volver a dejarla antes de que o su entrenador o su tío se dieran cuenta. No se veía muy bien.

Aioros hizo un esfuerzo para subir su mano con el envuelto que estaba ahí junto a él. Era un pañuelo rosa con iniciales E. A. bordado en color blanco y dentro había una medalla. Aioros sonrió al imaginársela en su leotardo.

\- Y donde está ahora?

\- Bueno… son dos días de competencia. Ayer fue por equipos y Hoy es individual o algo así. Habla mucho sabes?

\- Y me sorprende que tu hayas escuchado – dijo Aioros mirando la medalla – En qué lugar quedaron?

\- Primero claro.

\- Me alegro por ella. – dijo Aioros – Le dijiste a Shion y a Athena? Y a mi hermano?

Shura se tomó un brazo con el otro en actitud de niño reganado.

\- La verdad… es que también quería que despertaras antes de hacerlo.

\- Explícate.

\- Uhhh… Liz mencionó a Athena y el tío se puso como loco. Literal. Así como a Afro cuando se le acaba su crema humectante? Así de histérico.

\- Vaya!

\- Entonces… No sabía si debía hacerlo o no. – dijo Shura – Porque eres capaz de caparme si lo hago sin tu permiso verdad?

\- Así es. – dijo Aioros cerrando los ojos – Hiciste bien. Shion y Athena se preocuparían sin motivo y Aioria… el no está en condiciones de verme así. Él me preocupa demasiado.

Shura suspiró aliviado.

\- Menos mal que no metí las cuatro esta vez.

Aioros intentó reír pero comenzó a toser y Shura volvió a ponerle la mascarilla de oxígeno.

\- Amigo… mejor descansa. – dijo Shura – Aunque te aplique mi healing, es obvio que necesitas regenerar tejido y sabes que eso tarda tiempo. Por qué no duermes un rato. A menos que quieras que Liz te vea todo flaco, ojeroso, cansado y sin ilusiones. Un parpadeó para Si y dos para No. Te dormirás un rato?

Aioros lo pensó un segundo y después parpadeó una vez. Shura asintió comprendiendo y vio como Aioros cerraba los ojos para dormitar. Se le quedo viendo hasta que vio su cabeza totalmente relajada y volvió a sus notas. Esperaría a que Aioros se recuperara pero ni un minuto más para encontrar y traerse a su esposa.

 **Junio 28, 9 am**

 **Aeropuerto Internacional Rio de Janeiro**

 **Rio, Brasil**

\- Air France vuelo 2871 con destino a Paris, Francia Favor de abordar por la puerta 15 - Se escuchó en los altoparlantes de todo el aeropuerto.

Niv y Alde comenzaron a despedirse de Carlo y Miss Cary.

\- Ya llevas tu celular? – preguntó Carlo

\- Si papa.

\- Los boletos en la mano? Pasaporte?

\- Si papa. No es la primera vez que viajo sola – dijo Niv sonriendo detrás de sus enormes lentes obscuros. – Y tampoco tengo 12.

\- Pero es la primera vez que no sé cuándo regresaras y además me preocupa tu salud – dijo Carlo

\- Los doctores me dieron el visto bueno. Por qué tu no? – pregunto Niv

\- Es que… Mi nena se me va con el novio snif snif No estaba listo para eso!

\- Jajaja que exagerado eres papa… - dijo Niv sonriendo - además vendrás a visitarme tan pronto como tu pierna este bien, verdad?

\- Claro que si hija! Pero necesito que me mandes muchas fotos y correos electrónicos contándome todo, si? – Dijo Carlo abrazándola fuertemente

\- Seguro. En cuanto pueda comprarme una computadora en Braille con mucho gusto – dijo en un tono amargado

\- Vamos hija… recuerda que los doctores dijeron que solo era temporal – intentó tranquilizarla

\- Dijeron que "posiblemente" sea temporal. Lo cual no me da muchas esperanzas – confesó Niv.

\- Entonces quédate y comenzaremos a buscar especialistas fuera del país. – rogó Carlo separándose de ella para tomarle de las manos– Podemos ir a Houston o Cuba!

Niv apretó los labios.

\- No. Esperare los seis meses en Grecia. Ahí nadie me conoce ni me recordara "los buenos tiempos" – dijo Niv – Me hare los estudios regularmente como te lo prometí y se lo darás al especialista. Si ve alguna mejoría, me avisas y regreso. Está bien?

\- Me lo prometes? – pregunto Carlo

\- Te lo juro papa.

Fue el turno de Alde de despedirse de Carlo.

\- Te estás llevando mi más grande tesoro Alde, y solo porque estoy seguro que la cuidaras mucho verdad? – preguntó esperanzado

\- Le aseguro que todos la cuidaran hasta de mí mismo, y yo ni se diga – dijo Alde muy serio.

\- Mantenme al tanto de cualquier progreso, está bien? – pidió por ultimo Carlo – Dios los bendiga a ambos.

Niv tomó del brazo a Alde y lo urgió.

\- Llegaremos tarde y no podremos abordar – dijo Niv poniéndose su mochila deportiva al hombro.

\- No peque. Llegaremos a tiempo – dijo cargándola como costal de papas – Adiós Carlo, Miss Cary – dijo mientras corría hacia la zona de abordaje sin hacer alarde de su gran velocidad, pero con su condición física, lograron incluso llegar primero que los demás.

Aun riendo porque Niv sospechaba todo lo que estaba pasando, Alde bajo a Niv para que le checaran el pasaporte y su boleto. Con Alde hicieron lo mismo y abordaron el avión en Primera clase gracias a Carlo. Clase turista estaba lleno, pero primera clase únicamente la mitad. Alde acompañó a Niv a su asiento. 4ª ventanilla y sonrió cuando le dijo que subiera por favor su mochila al compartimento. Alde lo hizo y subió la suya. Después escuchó un jaleo en la entrada y fue a ver lo que sucedía. Aparentemente no había quien ayudara a subir alguien en silla de ruedas de clase turista desde las escaleras, por lo que Alde, tan caballeroso como siempre, bajo de un salto para sorpresa de todos los presentes y subió el solo a la persona que lo necesitaba. Todos los que lo habían visto lo habían felicitado y dándole su enhorabuena incluyendo el personal de vuelo. Alde un poco apenado y con su boleto en el bolsillo pasó de nuevo a primera Clase.

\- Alde! Que fantástica sorpresa! – dijo una voz conocida delante de el

\- Brittany! – susurró mientras volteaba hacia adelante para ver a Niv en su asiento y la peli plata se le aventaba a sus brazos para llenarlo de besos – No sabía que tu venias en este vuelo.

\- Hay Alde! Te estuve buscando en Belo, pero no pude localizarte! – dijo colocándosele del cuello – Tenia tantas ganas de verte! Te quedaras mucho tiempo en Paris?

\- No. Solo hare una conexión. – contestó tratando de quitársela sutilmente de encima – Tu estarás en primera clase hoy?

\- Claro que si. – contestó zafándose de el cuando vio que la supervisora volteaba hacia ellos – Que asiento tienes?

\- El 4B. – dijo señalándolo

\- Y no quieres algún otro asiento de los que están vacíos sin nadie junto? – preguntó coqueta – Igual y podemos repetir y esta vez terminar lo que empezamos en nuestro primer vuelo juntos.

\- Uhhh… no… gracias Britt – dijo Alde tratando de ser lo más cortes posible

\- Te entiendo. Te preocupa que me reganen – dijo Britt sonriéndole – El viaje es largo y te prometo que tendremos nuestra oportunidad.

Lo acompañó hasta su asiento y fue a recibir a otros pasajeros a la puerta. Alde se sentó aliviado.

\- Listo peque – dijo tomando a Niv de la mano y besándosela. – Ya estoy aquí.

Niv volteó con una sonrisa fregativa.

\- Que zorrita te entretuvo ahora Alde? – preguntó sin dejar de sonreír

\- Vamos Niv… fui a ayudar a una anciana en silla de ruedas! No puedes estar celosa de ella! – dijo Alde

Niv volvió a sonreír de manera extraña y sacó de sus jeans goma de mascar y se entretuvo con la envoltura para no tirar las pastillas.

Alde internamente suspiró aliviado. Había estado muy cerca. Como podían hacerle sus hermanos para evitar ese tipo de situaciones.

\- Hola. Mi nombre es Brittany y yo seré su azafata en este vuelo. – dijo Brittany inclinándose frente a ellos mientras su mano en el respaldo de Alde metía sus dedos en su cabello en una clara provocación – Si hay algo que pueda hacer para que su viaje sea más cómodo no duden en hacérmelo saber.

Alde volteó sutilmente a ver a Niv, quien se había puesto sus lentes obscuros como diadema y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

\- Brittany… soy muy delicada para este tipo de viajes largos por lo que espero no darte mucha lata – dijo Niv – Necesito que mi agua sea Evian gasificada, no Perrier. Tres hielos en mi vaso, no plástico sino cristal y con una rodaja de limón verde no amarillo. Necesito tres almohadas, dos cobijas, auriculares nuevos porque no voy a usar los de otras personas, unas pantuflas y no quiero cacahuates quiero frituras.

\- Uhhh …

\- Si son frituras deben ser nacionales, con limón, sin chile, de productos orgánicos y con el envase sellado. No confío en que alguien más abra mis alimentos. Todo eso debe ser antes de la primera media hora de vuelo. A las dos horas exactas, quiero que me sirvan un jugo de naranja y unas galletas de mantequilla danesas. No quiero de las baratas. Lo sabré de tan solo probarlas.

\- Lo intentare pero…

\- Si acaso llegara a estar dormida para entonces, espero que se me despierte suavemente pues debo tomar mi medicina a una hora exacta. También espero que no haya turbulencia pues me mareo fácilmente y desde luego sería su responsabilidad limpiar el desastre que yo haría en esos casos para que los demás pasajeros no se quejen del olor.

Brittany y Alde la miraron como si se hubiera vuelto loca. Niv sonrió más ampliamente.

\- En cuanto a mi desayuno, no quiero nada con huevo, ni harinas, ni queso, porque me caería pesado. Fruta fresca con yogurt natural y granola estará bien, pero todo deberá estar cerrado. Yo lo preparare aquí frente a mis ojos. He cachado a varias azafatas tratando de sabotearla antes de servírmela.

\- Yo no sería capaz…

\- Me alegro. Creo que es todo por ahora. Ya para cuando se acerque la hora del almuerzo le daré nuevas instrucciones. Gracias Bruttany. – dijo volteando hacia la ventanilla.

\- Es… Brittany. – dijo La peli plata queriendo ahorcarla y yendo rápidamente hacia otros clientes tratando de recordar las instrucciones de Niv.

Alde seguía mirándola asombrado.

\- Niv! Desde cuando eres así de exigente?

\- Yo? – dijo batiendo sus pestañas inocentemente – Solo soy muy especial en cuestión de vuelos Alde… además… las zorras necesitan saber quién es la que manda.

\- Como… dices?

\- Estoy ciega Alde no estúpida. – dijo en un tono mas serio - Cuando te sentaste hace unos minutos, apestabas a Dazzle by Paris Hilton con base alcohol, lo que me indica que es una persona joven y de ingresos modestos. Mismo perfume que usa esa azafata Bruttany en exceso.

\- Es Brittany.

\- Es una zorra que estoy más que segura te ha puesto la mano encima y yo como tu novia, tengo todo el derecho a defender mi territorio. Así que espero tu consideración y que guardes silencio antes de defenderla a menos que prefieras que barra el piso con su cabello. – dijo Niv entre dientes – Solo te recuerdo que por no marcarlo lo suficientemente claro con Mesis, es que estoy ciega. – dijo antes de voltearse hacia la ventana para que Alde no viera sus verdaderos sentimientos al respecto.

Alde se hundió en su asiento pensativo. No se había imaginado a Niv así de posesiva y celosa, pero como que eso le gustaba. Nunca antes nadie lo había celado.

Cuando minutos más tarde Brittany le trajo la mitad de las cosas correctas que le pidió Niv y esta la reprendió mientras volvía a darle una interminable lista de cosas que quería, solo suspiró sin poder hacer nada al respecto. Solo pidió agua y una aspirina. Ese viaje iba a sentirse interminable. Debió pedirle a Mu que los tele transportara. Solo esperaba que no terminaran desgreñadas en pleno vuelo.

 **Junio 29, 4.00 pm**

 **Departamento de Shaina y Minos**

 **Ática, Grecia**

Shaina y Sammy bajaron del auto que manejaba Afro. Le habían levantado el castigo para que pudiera ocuparse de los preparativos de su viaje y Shaina le había pedido de favor que las llevara a Sammy y a ella a su departamento para darle una sorpresa a la niña.

Afro había accedido más movido por la curiosidad por ver el departamento de su Archienemigo y ahora cunado postizo que por otra cosa.

Sammy bajo primero.

\- Ya llegamos? – preguntó mientras abrazaba a cobrita con un brazo y con la otra mano agarraba la de Shaina

\- Si. Ya llegamos – dijo Shaina viendo hacia arriba con una sonrisa – Vamos Afro… se que te mueres por conocerlo.

El portero les abrió la puerta servilmente y Los tres subieron por el elevador hasta llegar a su departamento. Shaina sonrió al ver que todo lo que habían destrozado sin querer, ya había sido arreglado, reparado y pintado.

\- Lo que hace el dinero y el miedo a la ira de mi suegra Jajaja – pensó – Mira Sammy, esta es la casa que nos regalaron a Minos y a mí por nuestra boda. Por qué no lo exploras? Solo ten cuidado en la terraza. – dijo soltándola

Sammy ni tarda ni perezosa se echo a correr hacia donde le habían dicho que tuviera cuidado.

\- Vaya, vaya… no escatimaron en lujos aquí, no? – pregunto Afro con un poco de envidia al ver el tamaño.

Shaina se ruborizó un poco.

\- Pues yo no sé de estas cosas Afro. Además fue un regalo. Nosotros solo habíamos planeado rentar algo más económico. – dijo algo apenada

\- Si. Tuvieron suerte. Puedo verlo yo también?

\- Claro! Estás en tu casa. – dijo Shaina dejando las llaves junto al elevador.

Sammy corría como loquita por toda la casa abriendo las ventanas y todas las puertas. Tocaba todas las esculturas y todos los muebles abriendo todos los cajones. Shaina solo sonreía al verla feliz y brincar como cualquier niña de cinco años.

\- La vas a echar a perder – le dijo Afro en tono serio.

\- Lo dice el maestro que le enseña a hacer arreglos florales diez minutos y los otros cincuenta de ver manga shoujo?

\- Hey! La estoy ensenando a leer!

\- Jajaja con Candy Candy? – se burló Shaina – No pudiste algo más contemporáneo y menos cursi?

\- Nos estas espiando? – reclamó Afro

\- De que te sorprendes? Conozco hasta la marca de ropa interior que usas desde los 13 y lo sabes.

\- Bah!

Se escuchó un rechinido de cama constante y no tuvieron que pensar mucho. Sammy estaba brincando en la cama de la recamara principal.

Shaina fue hasta alla justo en el momento en el que Sammy se pegaba en la cabeza con la cómoda al no calcular bien la caída de su salto. Sammy solo se agarró la cabeza y los ojitos le lagrimearon por el dolor, pero no gritó ni lloró. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba prohibido y había recibido su merecido.

Shaina llegó hasta ella y le revisó su cabecita.

\- No hay sangre. Pero como diría Shaka… El karma es instantáneo – dijo Shaina dándole un beso en su chipote – Ahora vez porque está prohibido hacerlo.

Sammy asintió con la cabeza.

\- Ven… trae a cobrita – dijo mientras Sammy se regresaba por ella.

Afro la miró extrañado.

\- Que fue eso?

\- Que fue qué? – pregunto Shaina

\- Eso. – dijo señalando la cama - No regaños? Besos maternales? Donde quedo Shaina de Ofiuco?

\- Exagerado! Solo es una niña pequeña.! – se justificó.

\- A su edad, tu ya habías corrido al 50% de tus compañeras y lastimado seriamente a otro tanto – dijo Afro

\- Y eso de que me sirvió? Además, Sammy es una situación especial – dijo Shaina – Ya no pertenece a las aspirantes del recinto y yo puedo hacer lo que se me dé la gana con ella, entendido?

\- Fuerte y Claro – dijo Afro fastidiado saliendo a la terraza para mensajearse con DM.

Shaina tomó de la mano a Sammy con cobrita y le mostró el camino a la segunda habitación. La abrió y dio un breve empujón a Sammy para que entrara.

La habitación estaba decorada en blanco y rosa. Desde la camita alta con dosel junto a una camita igual pero para muñeca, los tapetes, las cajas para juguetes el closet, una pila de juguetes nuevos con una casa para muñecas, ropa de todos los colores, y una cocinita de juguete en un rincón.

Sammy estaba aturdida y volteó hacia arriba para ver a Shaina pidiéndole una explicación.

Shaina le sonrió y se bajó a su nivel.

\- Minos y yo platicamos un poco, y estuvo de acuerdo en que hay veces que el no podrá estar aquí conmigo y yo me sentiré muy sola y te extrañaré mucho, así que, cuando eso pase y con permiso de Shion y Athena, me gustaría que te quedaras aquí conmigo de vez en cuando y que tengas tu propio cuarto. Que dices? Te gusta?

Sammy volteó a ver la habitación rosa y se abrazó a Shaina con mucha emoción asintiendo con la cabeza. Santi y su papi tenían razón. Shaina era muy linda con ella y la trataba como si fuera su mama más que como una hermana mayor.

 **30 de Junio, 12.00**

 **Antigua Cabaña de Shaina**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia.**

Aioria se acercó silenciosa y cautelosamente a la cabaña desde donde podía sentir emanar el cosmo de Marín. Nadie se atrevía a pisar esa parte del Santuario, pues se le consideraba propiedad maldita gracias a Shaina. Era el área donde ella vivía con su alumno Cassius antes de volver al recinto y de traspasar la tumba de Cassius a la colina cercana. Ahora, y con el permiso de Shion, las amazonas se lo habían adjudicado para ir a meditar, o tener un poco de más privacidad lejos de las niñas, o encerrarse uno de esos días en los que no se soportaban ni ellas. Era considerado un lugar de retiro alejado de la vista de los curiosos pero a la vez, sin vigilancia.

Bajó su cosmo al mínimo para asomarse por la ventana. Vio que Marín sin su máscara, estaba acostada en un catre y leía una revista femenina mientras consumía galletas oreo a mordidas y en la mesita de junto había un vaso de leche fría. Pasaba la revista sin mucho interés y más bien se veía que estaba ahí para no tener que ver a nadie.

Aioria bajo la mirada al dije que apretaba en su mano derecha. Después de varios días de deliberación, de acabarse el alcohol de su casa, de que su hermano no se comunicaba con el, de ponerse a sacar bolsas y bolsas de basura de toda la porquería que tenía en su casa para que durante el tiempo que estuviera en su misión no entraran las ratas… había comprendido que había estado por completo fuera de lugar con Marín. Se había portado mal con ella y lo menos que podía hacer era regresarle su dije y una disculpa.

Sacó de su bolsillo el reproductor de mp3 de Aioros que tenía bocinas incluidas. La ventaja de que su hermano no estuviera en casa, era que podía muy bien entrar, pedir prestadas algunas cosas que su hermano no le negaría y regresarlas antes de que volviera. Escogió la canción que quería y puso el aparato en play junto al dije en el marco de la ventana. Pronto Marín pudo escuchar la música fuerte y clara:

 _Hola mi amor, sé que cambiaste tu número de teléfono  
y sé que cambiaste hasta el color de tu pelo  
por que empiezas una nueva vida sin mí  
sabes amor deseo que encuentres toda la felicidad  
que yo soñaba poder darte, no lo logre, perdóname_

Marín se levantó del catre extrañada. Nadie se atrevía a ir a ese lugar. Shaina le cortaría las bolas. La música parecía provenir de la misma cabaña.

 _Sé que te marchaste sin saber, sin escuchar, sin comprender  
que hay una daga envenenada aquí en mi pecho  
el mal ya está hecho ahora  
sé que no merezco tu perdón que lastime tu corazón  
hoy me avergüenzo fui el motivo de tu llanto  
queriéndote tanto pues_

 _Te amo, te amo  
Soy un idiota te perdí pero te amo _

Se asomó por la ventana y no vio a nadie. Ni siquiera el viento movía las ramas de los árboles.

 _No no puedo exigir que me perdones  
mis errores son graves y es muy duro  
camine por la senda equivocada  
cuando me diste amor ese amor puro  
hoy no sirven de nada mis perdones  
cuando quise volver ya era muy tarde  
camine por la senda equivocada  
y te hice llorar soy un cobarde _

Marín dio finalmente con el causante de ese alboroto. Un pequeño MP3 negro con una bocina que resonaba con el eco de la cabaña y junto a el… Su dije! Aquel que pos azares del destino no había podido llegar a tiempo a sus manos como para presentárselo a Icarus y demostrarle que era su hermana. Pero… como había llegado eso ahí?

 _Sé que otro amor encontraras que te dé luz, que te de paz  
que te de todo lo que yo no supe darte  
quisiera abrazarte pero sé que no merezco tu perdón  
que lastime tu corazón  
y hoy naufrago en este mar de tu abandono  
ni yo me perdono y_

 _Te amo, te amo  
Soy un idiota te perdí pero te amo_

Un pequeño movimiento del pie de Aioria sobre la arena la alertó, por lo que se asomó un poco más al parapeto de la ventana y justo debajo de él, estaba Aioria sentado en la arena con la cabeza recargada en la pared y los ojos cerrados.

Marín casi corrió hacia puerta para comprobar que sus ojos no le mentían. Encontró a Aioria en la misma exacta posición.

\- Lo siento. No quería molestarte con mis tonterías – dijo Aioria levantándose del suelo – Solo vine a entregarte lo que me pediste pero… No sabía cómo enfrentarme a ti después de haber sido un idiota una y otra vez y recordé esa canción.

\- Aioria…

Marín se mordió un labio. Aioria estaba visiblemente arrepentido y ella sabía lo difícil que fue sacarle esas palabras a su orgulloso ex novio. Se colocó el dije en su cuello para no perderlo y vio que el dio varios pasos para retirarse, e instintivamente le tomó la mano para detenerlo.

\- Tengo galletas y leche – dijo Marín sonriendo – Por que no tomamos esta oportunidad para platicar civilizadamente unos minutos?

Aioria asintió y Marín lo jaló hacia la cabaña. Sin nadie a su alrededor para interrumpirlos, esta parecía una oportunidad única para resolver sus problemas.


	163. Chapter 163

**Capítulo 161**

 **Junio 30, 4 P.M.**

 **Aeropuerto Internacional de Atenas**

 **Atenas, Grecia**

Mu fue a recoger a Alde y Niv al Aeropuerto en el auto de Shion. Estaba igual o más nervioso que su amigo respecto a la estancia de Niv en la segunda casa dorada.

\- Y bien Niv… Como estuvo el viaje? – preguntó mientras manejaba

\- Bastante entretenido Mu – dijo Niv sonriendo desde el asiento trasero – Y muy ilustrativo respecto al gusto de mujeres de Alde

\- Ya te dije cien veces que Brittany solo es una conocida – recalcó Alde

\- Y yo ya te dije cien veces no me la creo pero no tengo otra opción. – dijo Niv – Que es esta caja que se me está encajando en el trasero?

\- Ahhh sí. Alde ábrela. Ahí está el anillo que debe usar Niv y sus papeles de registro – dijo Mu – Shaina dice que debe ponérselo y firmarlos ANTES de entrar o no podrá hacerlo.

\- Me permites llenarlos y tú los firmas? – pregunto Alde

\- Desde Luego. Aunque estuvieran en Braille, no podría leerlos – dijo Niv tranquilamente

Alde hizo una mueca ante el mal humor de Niv, llenó el papeleo y se los dio para la firma. Niv puso un garabato cualquiera y Alde le coloco el anillo de identificación justo antes de llegar a la puerta.

\- Igual que con Samira, todos los que estaban disponibles te estarán esperando para la bienvenida oficial arriba con Saori. – Dijo Mu – Puedo pasarlos a dejar a su casa y en cuanto se cambien, puedo transportarlos arriba.

Alde asintió con la cabeza y Niv solo la ladeo.

\- No entiendo – dijo finalmente

Mu volteó a ver a Alde. Quería ver que explicación le daba a su novia.

\- Uhhh bueno Niv… La parte del santuario donde vivimos es una colina. Mu es el que tiene su casa en la parte más baja, después sigue la mía. Son doce casas en total y Athena y Shion viven en la cima.

\- Y también Sammy y Shaina – aclaro Mu

\- Creí que ya se había casado y ya no vivía aquí – dijo Alde

\- Ya te dije que sigue aquí y aquí seguirá hasta que ella quiera!

\- Ya! No te sulfures! Andas de un humor de perros Mu. – aclaro Alde – Que pasa?

Mu frenó para esperar a que le abrieran la puerta.

\- Lo siento amigo. Mañana salgo de misión por ( y espero que no) quince días y no me hace mucha gracia.

\- En serio? A dónde vas?

\- Asgard. Me mandan de niñera de Shaina Y Aioria. – dijo molesto

Alde no pudo menos que carcajearse.

\- Tomas video y nos lo mandas – dijo antes de recibir una palmada en la cabeza de parte de su amigo.

\- Disculpen – interrumpió Niv – Y si mejor me siguen explicando?

Ambos chicos se mostraron avergonzados.

\- Lo siento Peque… En que me quede?

\- Shion viviendo arriba de la colina – contestó Niv

\- Cierto. Entre Casa y casa hay 365 escalones.

Los ojos de Niv por debajo de sus gafas se abrieron como platos. Eso era como un edificio de 20 pisos en Belo. Y si se caía y se lastimaba? Que ridículo pasaría Alde por su culpa! Sus puños se cerraron impotentes sobre sus piernas.

\- Yo los ayudare a subir Niv, no te preocupes – dijo Mu en un tono más conciliador – Ya tendrás oportunidad de conocer todo con calma y todo a su tiempo.

\- Gracias Mu. – murmuró.

Llegaron a la casa de Tauro y Niv comenzó a temblar. Las dudas comenzaron a asaltarla. Y si ella no era lo que el esperaba? Y si se cansaba de cuidar a una ciega? Y si…

\- Sabes en que maleta esta lo que te ibas a poner peque? – pregunto Alde al ver las cinco maletas grandes mientras se rascaba la cabeza confundido. Para que necesitaban tantas maletas las mujeres?

\- Ves alguna de ellas con una etiqueta en forma de estrella? – respondió Niv

\- Uhhh…. Si.

\- Esa.

Alde fue a llevarla a la recamara.

\- Lista! Ya la puse sobre la cama.

Niv no respondió. Alde la había dejado en medio de su casa y ella no tenia la menor idea de donde se encontraba que cosa o si había obstáculos o el paso libre. Para colmo, la casa estaba en silencio y no había forma en la que ella supiera donde estaba nada. Por primera vez se quedó petrificada y llena de miedo.

Al ver que ella no contestó, Alde retrocedió sus pasos y vio a Niv tomándose las rodillas con las manos, visiblemente agitada. Corrió hacia ella, se arrodillo y la abrazo.

\- Perdóname! Soy muy estúpido a veces. Olvido tu condición temporal. – se justificó – Dame un minuto y resuelvo el problema si?

Niv lo abrazo y asintió con la cabeza. No le gustaba sentirse así de inútil.

Alde volteo a todos lados de su casa. Mu había hecho buen trabajo al acomodar los muebles de la manera más fácil posible para Niv de aprenderse la localización y sin que se hiciera daño. Se le prendió el foco y se levantó.

\- No te muevas – dijo

Niv obedeció y segundos más tarde escucho como desgarraban una tira de tape por algunos minutos y finalmente que Alde le tomaba la mano.

\- De donde estas parada, barre tu pie en compas 180 grados al frente – dijo Alde

Niv obedeció en silencio y pudo sentir una ligera protuberancia en el suelo, se quitó sus lentes obscuros poniéndoselos de diadema y volteo a ver a Alde para pedirle una explicación.

\- He puesto una señalización en el piso con una cuerda de bajo calibre y tape para que no te caigas. Síguela. Te llevara a la recamara y al baño.

Un poco temerosa por caerse, Niv comenzó a seguir la línea recta poco a poco con Alde siempre tomándola de la mano. En cierto punto sintió una línea transversal.

\- Esa es la entrada a la recamara. Abre la puerta. Los pomos siempre están a tu mano derecha y se abren hacia adentro. La línea continua a tu izquierda para el baño a tu derecha para el closet.

Niv, un poco más confiada siguió la señalización y soltó la mano de Alde al llegar a la cama. Siguió sintiendo las señales hasta llegar a la señalización de dos líneas transversales esta vez.

\- Deduzco que esto es el baño? – preguntó

\- Así es. Pero espera! – dijo corriendo a verificar que no hubiera nada con lo que se pudiera caer – Hare algo similar aquí.

Niv volvió a escuchar el mismo sonido de antes y a comenzar a tranquilizarse. Alde haría todo lo posible porque ella estuviera tranquila y siguiera tan libre como siempre. Después de unos minutos el sonido se detuvo y Niv supo que Alde hubo terminado.

\- Esta vez no fue en el piso sino en la pared. Así no hay posibilidad de que te caigas. Si vas a la ducha y bañera te pegas a la derecha de la puerta – dijo poniéndole su mano en la fría pared de mosaico y vas siguiendo la línea… la sientes?

Niv asintió. Alde la regresó al punto inicial.

\- Ahora si necesitas el lavamanos o el toilette, te vas a la izquierda – dijo mostrándole la señalización y haciendo que Niv viera donde estaba cada cosa.

Por primera vez desde que llegara, Niv sonrió. No era tan difícil.

\- Eso quiere decir que no tendrás que tallarme la espalda verdad? – le dijo volteando hacia donde Alde la miraba y provocando que se pusiera tan rojo como el tomate – Jajaja intentare tomar un baño y si necesito ayuda… te la pediré. – volvió sus pasos hacia la cama encontrando la maleta muy cerca de ella y sacando lo que necesitaba para la ocasión y lentamente desapareciendo en el baño cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Alde solo murmuro afirmativamente preguntándose si de pura casualidad no se habría equivocado en las líneas de manera que el tuviera que entrar para ayudarle, pero desgraciadamente eso nunca sucedió.

Dos Horas más tarde, todos estaban ya reunidos en la Sala del Patriarca, donde sería el banquete en honor a la bienvenida de la prometida de Alde.

Shion estaba apostado de lado derecho de Athena en su trono y Shaina de lado derecho de Shion. Ni Kiki ni Sammy estaban convocados, así que ambos estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones estudiando. De lado derecho de Athena en una fila DM, Aioria, Dohko, Milo, Camus que había llegado corriendo directamente del aeropuerto y Afro se encontraban ya formados para comprobar que la novia de Alde no era imaginaria sino de carne y hueso. Frente a Ellos y en una fila frente a Shaina, Geist, Mayura y Samira también esperaban curiosas a la nueva integrante del clan femenino.

\- Por qué llegas tan tarde paletita? – pregunto Milo

\- El estúpido de Saga quiso un maldito reporte completo de lo que hizo o no hizo Laura en su ausencia antes de dejarme venir – susurró Camus

\- Y seguro le cubriste la espalda, porque apuesto a que esa chiquilla no es una blanca palomita. – fregó Milo

\- Para que te digo que no si si. – dijo Camus muy serio – Pero al menos no me gané un castigo de parte de Shaina que te aseguro me está viendo con ojos de pistola en este momento.

\- Ja! Te aseguro que no te está viendo a ti sino a Aioria. – dijo Milo – Salen mañana a misión esos dos y estamos apostando quien es el que regresara vivo.

\- No seas ojete. Por quién apostaste? – pregunto Camus

\- Por ella.

\- Apuesta 100 por mí a favor de Aioria. – dijo Camus mientras terminaba de acomodarse la armadura.

\- Y yo soy el ojete?

A poca distancia de ahí, Aioria miraba ansioso la puerta esperando que al igual que Camus, Shura y su hermano entraron por esa puerta.

\- Por qué mi hermano no ha llegado? – le pregunto a Dohko quien era el que estaba más cerca.

\- De seguro aun no solucionan el problema de Shura – dijo Dohko con voz tranquilizadora

\- Si pero mi hermano es muy responsable. – dijo entre dientes – Él hubiera estado aquí y después vuelto.

\- Y por qué no le llamaste y le preguntaste?

\- Lo hice pero desde hace varios días no me contesta – dijo preocupado – necesito consultarle algo.

\- Bueno, ya lo harás cuando regreses. Total son pocos días – dijo Dohko despreocupado alzando los hombros.

Aioria solo hizo un gruñido. Donde carajos estaba Aioros?

Las puertas se abrieron y Mu con su armadura corrió para ponerse en fila, lo que le anuncio a todos que era la hora que todos esperaban.

Alde entraba con un traje negro y Niv con un vestido de gasa hasta los tobillos de color verde hoja cruzado en el pecho, que parecía flotar con cada paso que daba. Unas sandalias de piso blancas y su único adorno arriba de su oreja derecha era una margarita blanca del jardín de Alde.

Todos los dorados se miraron entre si cuando Alde se detuvo y Niv hizo una graciosa reverencia hacia donde se encontraba Athena. El torito había dicho la verdad acerca de su novia!

He aquí el pensamiento de todos los presentes:

Athena: Pero que hermosura! Se ve que es una niña preciosa por dentro y por fuera!

Shion: Me voy a poner a llorar. El becerro se convirtió finalmente en toro!

Shaina: Quiero saber todos y cada uno de los cochinos detalles de esos dos! Alde es un romántico empedernido.

Geist: Jajaja al menos ya no me sentiré tan chaparra ahora.

Mayura: Interesante. Shion tenía razón. No es una chica normal.

Samira: Que bien! Ya podre platicar con alguien relativamente normal de nuevo!

Afro: Precioso vestido, pero no reconozco el tipo de tela. Sera que le puedo preguntar?

Camus: Vaya! Es más bonita que en las fotografías. Lástima lo de su accidente.

Milo: Muajajaja coraje que le va a dar a Shaka saber que el torito le gano en su iniciación al mundo de los hombres. Seré el primero en joderlo cuando regrese.

Dohko: Es una pareja dispareja físicamente, pero el amor que irradian da envidia.

Aioria: Pues yo sigo rompiéndome la cabeza pensando en cómo carambas le van a hacer. Alde no va a poder con esa cosita.

DM: Jajajaja a mí se me hace que la nueva hermanita le gusta el látigo. Con eso que el torito es bien masoquista… Luego le pregunto.

Mu: Buaaaaaaaaaaa mi mejor amigo se ve muy feliz! Yo también quiero!

Athena la recibió con los brazos abiertos y Shion sonreía por debajo de la máscara al igual que Shaina que ya estaba impaciente por platicar con ella acerca de cómo había conquistado a Alde. Uno a uno le fueron presentando a todos los presentes y Niv se tomaba su tiempo para memorizar sensaciones, olores, sonidos y demás y registrarlos con el nombre en su cabeza. Mayura tomo nota de todo esto para un futuro y la fiesta comenzó.

 **1 de Julio 12.00pm**

 **Hospital de Santa María**

 **Madrid, España.**

Shura se encontraba haciendo algunas llamadas de último minuto cuando Aioros abrió los ojos y vio todo obscuro.

\- Shura! Shura! Estoy ciego! – dijo asustado

Shura volteo a verlo y comenzó a reír.

\- Si serás bestia! – exclamó

\- Que soy qué?

\- Bestia! – reafirmó Shura - Cuando te vinieron a dar tu baño de esponja, te quitaron tu bandana y todo el cabello cayó sobre tu cara! Jajajaja creo que es una llamada de atención para que te vayas a cortar el pelo y dejes de usar esa banda en la cabeza.

Aioros se hizo el cabello hacia atrás aliviado y comenzó a reír mientras se peinaba con el peine que Shura le prestaba.

\- Creo que si lo tengo demasiado crecido. – dijo Aioros – en cuanto salga de aquí me llevas a la barbería.

\- En cuanto salgas de aquí, le voy a llamar a Shion para que te repongas allá con el!

\- Me estas corriendo?

\- Algo así. – dijo Shura – Necesito ir a buscar a Zita y si hay peligro quiero hacerlo solo.

Aioros sonrió y se recargo en las almohadas.

\- Ya estas decidido, no?

\- Si.

\- Me alegro. Ese es el Shura que me gusta ver.

Tocaron a la puerta y Liz se apareció en el umbral.

\- Se puede?

\- Pasa Liz – dijo Shura – Yo me voy a ver si ya puso la marrana. Con permiso.

Shura salió de la habitación dejando a Liz y Aioros solos.

\- Yo… lamento no haber podido venir antes. – dijo apenada.

\- No te preocupes. Estas aquí ahora que es lo importante – contesto Aioros con una sonrisa.

\- Como estas? Que dicen los médicos? – dijo Liz sentándose en una silla cercana a la cama.

\- Están asombrados con mi poder de recuperación. Cualquier día de estos me darán de alta. – dijo Aioros – Y tú? Creí que ya estarías en América. Y felicidades por ganar ambos premios.

Liz bajo la mirada y encogió los hombros.

\- Que pasa? Por qué estas así?

\- Yo debí haberme quedado aquí y no competir. Después de todo fue mi culpa el que te hirieran y casi murieras. – contestó.

\- Y yo me alegro de que no lo hicieras – dijo Aioros – Me hubiera sentido peor que con dos o tres balazos.

\- Shura dijo que tú habrías querido que fuera, compitiera y ganara. Solo por eso lo hice. – dijo Liz a punto de llorar.

Aioros se incorporó un poco más ignorando el dolor que esto le causaba con tal de poder poner una mano sobre la de Liz, quien al sentirlo no pudo evitar romper en llanto sobre las sabanas junto a las piernas de Aioros y sin soltarle la mano. Aioros no dijo nada, pero se dio cuenta que era algo que ella necesitaba y la dejo desahogarse.

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio de su parte mientras ella lloraba. Conforme fue tranquilizándose y aun sin soltarla, Aioros le pregunto:

\- No creo que todo ese mar de llanto haya sido por mi culpa. No quieres contarme lo que te pasa?

\- No quiero abrumarte con mis problemas. – dijo secándose las lágrimas con algunos pañuelos que estaban en la mesita.

\- A veces compartirlos alivia el alma - dijo Aioros suavemente

Liz no lo miró pero retiro su mano.

\- Solo es Estrés… no te preocupes.

\- Ya terminaste la escuela. Que estrés puedes tener ahora?

Liz volteo a verlo con una mirada de dolor.

\- Estar prisionera en mi propia casa… Que mi familia me cuide como si fuera un gran tesoro…

\- Vamos Liz ya hablamos de eso. La familia es lo más importante.

\- Si fuera lo más importante porque dejaste solo a tu hermano de 7 años! – reclamó ella.

Aioros se tensó.

\- Oh si! Shaka me contó tu historia. Antepusiste tu deber a tu familia así que no predicas con el ejemplo.

\- Shaka es un bocón.

\- Ja! Puedes acusar de todo a Shaka menos de eso.! – aseguró Liz – A el, hay que sacarle las palabras con tirabuzón!

\- Bueno… admito los cargos. Pero no puedes comparar tu situación con la mía. – se defendió Aioros.

Liz suspiró.

\- No. No puedo. Sobre mis acciones pesan las almas de todos los ángeles y arcángeles del universo. Tienes razón. No hay punto de comparación – dijo Incorporándose - Tengo que irme.

\- Te vas tan pronto? – dijo Aioros

\- Solo me dieron permiso para asegurarme de que estabas bien. – respondió componiéndose un poco – Martha, esposa de Bela, esta allá afuera. Me hicieron una propuesta para alejarme de los problemas y he aceptado. En realidad no tenia muchas opciones. Si no decía que si, le dirían a mi padre lo que pasó y no estoy en condiciones anímicas para pelear con el. Además debo averiguar lo de Shaka y eso también me tiene preocupada.

Aioros la miró con extrañeza.

\- Lo de Shaka?

\- Yo no creo que se haya unido a Poseidón por su propia convicción y se lo probare a papa. – dijo en tono decidido – Odio cuando se expresa tan mal de mis amigos. Por eso puedo contarlos con los dedos de una mano.

\- Que Shaka que?

\- Adiós Aioros – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla – Por tu propio bien, no volveremos a vernos pronto. Salúdame a todos en el santuario y… dile a Athena que siento mucho mucho haberte causado este daño. Fue totalmente estúpido de mi parte no recordar quien soy por cinco minutos y lo pagare caro.

\- No! Espera!

Liz se enfiló hacia la puerta sin que Aioros pudiera detenerla encontrándose a Shura en el camino.

\- Tan pronto te vas? – le pregunto

\- Mi vuelo sale dentro de poco. Cuídalo mucho si? – le pidió con una sonrisa triste

\- Si pero… que paso?

\- Solo dile que me perdone por favor. Hare todo en mi poder para que no vuelva a suceder. Por cierto… ya encontraste a tu esposa?

\- No he podido buscarla.

\- Porque has estado cuidando a Aioros, verdad? – preguntó

\- Pues… sí. Algo hay de eso. – dijo abrazándose a si mismo.

Liz le puso una mano en su brazo con gentileza.

\- Él no quiere que me meta, pero es mi vida y por mi culpa tú has perdido tiempo valioso. Ya tengo tu celular. Espera noticias mías pronto. – dijo antes de darle un beso en las mejillas y salir del hospital junto con una señora ya mayor que la esperaba al final del pasillo.

Shura entró a la habitación y vio a Aioros en un estado de enojo y sorpresa.

\- Que paso? – le pregunto Shura

\- Llámale a Shion y dile que voy para allá.

\- Que? Pero tú estás loco! – exclamó Shura – No puedes dejar aun el hospital.

\- Si. Si puedo y lo hare mañana mismo. Necesito regresar al Santuario. – dijo muy serio

Shura se sentó a su lado.

\- No te entiendo.

\- No hace falta. Quédate y encuentra a Zita. – Dijo – Si lo que me dicen es correcto, Shion me va a necesitar a su lado. Dame mi celular.

Shura no se atrevió a seguir preguntando y solo le paso su celular a Aioros. Todo eso no sonaba nada bueno para su amigo. Le mandaría el también un mensaje a Shion para explicarle todo antes de que Aioros se metiera en problemas.

 **Julio 1, 1.30 pm**

 **Astilleros Cabrales**

 **San Salvador, Bahamas.**

Kanon miraba una y otra vez el trabajo realizado por el astillero en el Orgullo Marino ante la mirada ansiosa del dueño y de los trabajadores. Si habían aprendido algo, era que Kanon era una de las personas más estrictas en cuanto al control de calidad de sus reparaciones, ya fuera en el Orgullo Marino, o en algunos de los otros barcos, que por sacarlos antes, habían hecho un trabajo mediocre y habían tenido que repetirlo o no les pagaría el trabajo.

Por eso mismo, cuando después de revisar todos los ángulos por dentro fuera arriba y abajo del casco Kanon había levantado su pulgar cual emperador romano, todos en el astillero respiraron aliviados y comenzaron a abrazarse orgullosos.

Kanon acaricio su barco por última vez antes de botarlo al agua y sonrió. Gracias al Salvoconducto que le había dado Aleix, podría usan uno de los Portales Marinos y llegar en Horas a Atenas en lugar de días y eso lo salvaría de una buena regañíza por parte de sus jefes.

Saltó del yate y le dio instrucciones al Capitán Ron antes de ir a tomar una cerveza con sus conocidos del muelle. Las nubes mostraban que pronto llovería de nuevo, por lo que al último momento decidió mejor irse a descansar. Si al día siguiente tenía que zarpar, tendría que estar lo más descansado posible.

Al ir caminando hacia su casa, se encontró en el camino al menos a tres chicas que habían tenido el privilegio de disfrutar de su compañía la última vez que estuvo ahí, pero esta vez tan pronto cruzaban miradas, ellas las desviaban y se alejaban de el sin decir palabra. Kanon solo suspiró. Había sido una pésima idea prestarle sus privilegios a su hermano. Gracias a sus peripecias amorosas con Laura por toda la isla, nadie iba a querer acostarse con él y justo ahora que tenía ganas de celebrar con alcohol y una chica.

\- Maldición! – exclamó con las manos en el bolsillo mientras lanzaba una piedra hacia la laguna.

\- _"Aun tienes una opción" – dijo una voz en su cabeza_

\- En serio? Cual – pregunto Kanon

\- _" Compraste algo y no cobraste la mercancía. Es tiempo de ir por ella"_

\- Tania? No. Había decidido ya que eso estaba olvidado. Hasta rompí el contrato.

\- _" Pero eso ella no lo sabe. Ella estará bien dispuesta a entregarla"_

\- No… apenas estamos haciendo las paces. – contestó mientras caminaba – Si me le presento como Dragón del Mar…

\- _"Ella no tendrá ninguna opción y deberá entregarse a ti"_

\- No se si quiero verla así – susurró – Y tampoco se si acepte.

\- "No tiene opción. Llevas más de 7 días de abstinencia. Y tendrás muchos más si te castigan sin salir por llegar tarde. Tú no estás acostumbrado a sufrir porque las mujeres no te hacen caso"

\- Eso es cierto

\- _"Mándale un mensaje. Cítala para que cumpla el trato"_

\- Tienes razón. Pague por ella y merezco mi mercancía.

Sacó su celular, vio la hora y supo que Tania estaría en el trabajo por lo que decidió enviarle mientras seguía caminando rumbo a su casa. Las nubes de lluvia se acercaban más y más rápido.

T Hola! Me Extrañaste?

K Dragón! Que milagro!

T Ya ves. Tuve un problemita con mi celular después del plantón de la última vez.

K Perdón, perdón, perdón! Tuve una emergencia. Te juro que estaba ahí pero tuve que salir corriendo y después ya no pude volver

T Ahhh… espero que no me estés poniendo los cuernos.

K No! Claro que no!

T Menos mal. Estoy de regreso en la isla por unos días y quiero verte.

K En serio.

T Si En serio.

K Cuando?

T Hoy. A qué hora terminas tu turno?

K De hecho… como he estado cubriendo a una compañera, saldré a las 6pm

T Entonces te veo a las 8pm

K Está bien!

T Donde?

K En la oficina de Julián.

T Pero él no está!

K Precisamente.

T Entonces esperas que…

K Si. Si lo espero. Pague por ello hace ya varios meses y creo que ya es justo.

T Oh!

K Vístete como en las fotos que me mando Julián y no vayas a faltar esta vez.

T No. Ahí estaré a las ocho.

K Perfecto. Ahí nos vemos. Estoy ansioso.

Kanon sonrió satisfecho y corrió a su cabaña cuando las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer. Apenas eran cerca de las dos de la tarde, así que tenía suficiente tiempo para arreglarse.

 **7.30 pm**

Kanon se miró al espejo y se chifló satisfecho de su aspecto.

\- Que papi te ves – dijo viéndose desde todos los ángulos – Como alguien podría resistirte?

Su mirada tenía ese brillo maléfico al recordar cual sería la recompensa de su espera. Afuera diluviaba y los truenos y relámpagos estaban a la orden del día. Estaba tan obscuro como si fuera medianoche.

\- Carajo! Siquiera tengo algún impermeable o alguna sombrilla? – dijo mientras caminaba al closet de los cachivaches – No quisiera llegar empapado a mi cita.

Se entretuvo unos minutos maldiciendo a su nueva hermana el hecho de acomodar el closet. Como iba a encontrar sus cosas con todo tan ordenado? Iba a tener que ponerles un alto alguna vez.

Terminó encontrando una gabardina y un sombrero impermeable y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Aún tenía tiempo. Abrió la puerta del frente y se encontró algo que no esperaba: Ahí frente a él, empapada hasta los huesos, con su cabello suelto cayendo sobre los hombros y la cabeza agachada se encontraba Tania. Usaba un sencillo pero elegante vestido negro con tiras de espagueti hasta las rodillas y sandalias negras. Debió tener algún problema con ellas pues las traía en la mano.

\- Tania! Pero… que haces aquí! – preguntó. Se suponía que deberían haberse visto en el hotel aunque pues ella no tenía motivos para sospechar eso.

\- No sabía a donde más ir. – dijo sin voltear a verlo.

Kanon se percató de que estaba temblando y el la tomo de la mano dirigiéndola hacia dentro de su casa.

\- No quiero mojar el piso – dijo antes de dar más de dos pasos.

\- No te preocupes por eso – señaló Kanon – Estas empapada y te puedes enfermar.

\- Yo nunca me enfermo – dijo Tania con voz cansada mientras Kanon cerraba la puerta tras de él.

\- Ve al baño y quítate esa ropa mojada. Creo que ya sabes donde esta – dijo Kanon

Tania vio a Kanon por primera vez a los ojos. La idea de quitarse la ropa mojada era absurda ya que no traía un cambio de ropa, pero supuso que lo pedía para que no siguiera mojando el piso o pudiera mojar el sofá en caso de sentarse. Kanon pareció poder leer su pensamiento porque le entregó la gabardina. Tania la miró y vio el sombrero que traía Kanon en la otra mano.

\- Lo siento. Ibas a salir. – dijo retrocediendo para llegar a la puerta – No debí venir.

\- Espera! – dijo Kanon para detenerla – Solo iba por una cerveza al bar. Nada importante.

\- Oh!

\- Ve a hacer lo que te digo por favor.

Tania parpadeo viendo la gabardina frente a ella.

\- Puedo… puedo tomar un baño caliente? Te prometo no tardarme mucho. – pidió Tania suavemente

\- Tomate todo el tiempo que necesites – dijo Kanon aun tratando de comprender lo que estaba pasando.

Se escuchó la ducha del pasillo y Kanon sonrió al recordar que el baño estaba en orden. Fue a la cocina y reviso el refrigerador. Había chocolate de sobra, así que haría cocoa caliente con malvaviscos. Con piquete para el.

Mientras se calentaba la leche, y aun escuchando la regadera, prendió la chimenea eléctrica para calentar el lugar. No parecía en verdad una noche de verano y la humedad en el ambiente había hecho que la temperatura bajara mucho.

Tania salió minutos más tarde con el cabello seco gracias a la secadora, vestida con la gabardina y descalza. Había puesto a secar su vestido en la ducha junto a su ropa interior y sus zapatos. Salió un poco avergonzada por estar ahí y utilizar la ducha de Kanon.

Este ya estaba sentado en el piso frente a la chimenea eléctrica junto a dos tazas de cocoa humeante con algunos malvaviscos en un plato y unas galletas.

Tania se acercó un poco tímida mientras se impresionaba con la rapidez y eficacia con la que Kanon había manejado la situación. Se quedó estudiándolo por un minuto por la espalda. Quien hubiera imaginado dos semanas antes que ella se encontraría en esa situación y semidesnuda frente a el?

\- Ah! Ya estás aquí. Siéntate aquí frente al fuego para que no te enfríes. – dijo Kanon acercándole un cojín del sillón.

Tania se acercó cautelosa y se sentó a distancia prudente, lo que lo hizo sonreír al no poder comprender que carambas estaba haciendo ahí. Se suponía que debía ir camino al hotel. Le ofreció una taza de chocolate que ella tomó con ambas manos y Kanon se tomó el atrevimiento de mirarla un poco. Su cabello rubio parecía casi plateado a la luz de la chimenea en contraste con el cuello oscuro del abrigo. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas por el baño y sus ojos grises brillantes. Tomo un sorbo a la bebida y sonrió iluminando todo su rostro. Perdida dentro de la gabardina se veía tan pequeña y vulnerable.

\- Todo esto será parte de la famosa hospitalidad griega? – susurró Tania para sí misma

\- Solo cuando nos llegan damiselas en desgracia – contestó Kanon – Porque estás aquí a esta hora? – dijo bruscamente sin poder ocultar más su curiosidad.

Tania se puso roja y cuando Kanon vio su expresión fue como si le hubieran dado una patada en el estómago.

\- Lo siento. Es que me agarraste por sorpresa. – se justificó – Me encanta que vengas a visitarme

Tania sonrió como una colegiala mientras se comía una galleta.

\- De verdad?

\- Claro que si – dijo Kanon casi conmovido por su respuesta a la más simple afirmación – Viniste porque tienes algún problema?

Tania volvió a bajar la mirada y a jugar con sus manos nerviosa.

\- Es que… es que no puedo. Juro que lo intenté pero…

\- No te entiendo. Intentaste y no pudiste que cosa? – pregunto Kanon cada vez más curioso.

\- Yo… nunca debí haber aceptado pero… estaba desesperada – murmuró mientras se levantaba muy despacio

Kanon ya sabía por dónde iba la cosa, pero quería estar bien seguro y también se levantó. Conociendo la impulsividad de Tania sabía que era capaz de salir corriendo. Y lo hizo, pero Kanon fue más rápido al bloquearle la puerta chocando Tania contra el, aplastándolo por un momento contra la puerta. El olor de su cabello le llego de repente a Kanon quien involuntariamente cerró los brazos alrededor de ella haciendo un esfuerzo por controlar cualquier reacción de su cuerpo pues su libido estaba a cien por hora.

Tania se quedó un momento tratando de razonar lo que estaba pasando, pero no podía pensar mientras estaba semi aplastada contra aquel torso masculino. Cuando levantó la cara, sus ojos se encontraron y sintió que le pesaban las piernas, que tenía una extraña tensión en la pelvis. Kanon inclinó la cabeza y ella imaginó lo que iba a pasar antes de que pasara... pero aún sin creer que fuera a hacerlo.

Kanon capturó su boca con urgencia. El beso la devastó, largo, interminable, su lengua explorando el interior de su boca. Estaba sin defensa contra esa salvaje sensación, porque su cuerpo despertó, de repente, a la vida. La tensión que sentía en el bajo vientre se convirtió en una espiral que la recorrió entera con efectos explosivos. Sólo el deseo de respirar venció a ese perverso calor cuando tuvo que apartarse para llevar oxígeno a sus pulmones.

Kanon la miraba con los ojos oscurecidos mientras aflojaba su abrazo.

\- Lo siento. No era mi intención. Me pase de la raya. Lo siento de veras. – dijo con un tono que a cualquiera que no lo conociera, le sonaría a arrepentimiento

\- Yo… no entiendo – dijo Tania sin aliento intentando evitar su mirada mientras retrocedía dos pasos. Después de que paso tanto tiempo sentir lo mismo o si acaso con más intensidad que la primera vez, las palabras de Aleix resonaron en sus oídos al mismo tiempo que la revelación de sus sentimientos la había dejado increíblemente vulnerable y confusa – Por que lo hiciste? – dijo finalmente levantando la mirada hacia él.

Kanon se tensó un poco con la sorpresa de estar siendo interrogado acerca de su motivación para hacerlo. No recordaba que ninguna mujer le pidiera explicaciones. Solo aceptaban el hecho y ya. Se acercó a la chimenea con el pretexto de regularla mientras Tania se le acercaba por el otro lado esperando la respuesta a su pregunta.

\- Tú por qué crees?

\- Ni idea. Por eso te estoy preguntando – contestó ansiosa.

Desde el baño, la alarma de su celular sonó al dar las ocho. Dragón del mar debía estar esperándola en el hotel y eso rompió la magia. Pasó saliva mientras imaginaba las consecuencias de no llegar a esa cita.

Kanon también escuchó la alarma y volteo a verla finalmente.

\- Supongo que es difícil resistirse a ti. – contesto – Eres demasiado atractiva.

Tania sonrió ante la respuesta. Ella de verdad le parecía atractiva a Kanon? Siempre había pensado en ella como una chica normal y sin mucho atractivo. Más Joven había intentado incluso subir de peso para llenar algunas de sus curvas y verse un poco más como las chicas que se paseaban en bikini por el hotel, pero su metabolismo no la ayudaba.

Algo aturdido, Kanon fue a sentarse al mismo lugar que ocupaba antes y Tania hizo lo mismo. Él le ofreció unas galletas oreo del plato que tenía junto al chocolate. Tania tomo una y el tomo otra. No podía dejar de mirarla a ella y a sus labios, turbado por el deseo de volver a besarla. Para evitar estos malos pensamientos, puso la galleta en su boca.

Tania por otro lado, abrió la galleta lamiendo la crema blanca con deleite.

\- Ahhh esto es lo más rico! – dijo cerrando los ojos mientras terminaba la crema de un lado y seguía con el otro disfrutando como un gatito bebe a un plato de leche.

Kanon se quedó transfigurado por su expresión. No podía apartar los ojos de ella. Se preguntó si reaccionaría así en la cama. Intentaba controlar aquel absurdo ataque de deseo, pero su libido se portaba como un tren a punto de descarrilar.

\- Podría quedarme haciendo esto por horas y… - No pudo terminar la frase al ver el brillo en los ojos de Kanon.

Reconociendo el deseo en los ojos de Kanon puso una mano en el suelo para anclarse y Kanon no pudo resistirse más. Gateó rápidamente el espacio que los separaba y la besó hasta que empezó a darle vueltas la cabeza.

\- Yo… no quería que fuera una provocación – murmuro Tania

\- Lo sé – dijo Kanon sonriendo mientras tomaba su cara entre las manos para volver a besarla - Es solo que en este momento te deseo tanto que me duele.

Tania sintió como si estuviera fuera de sí misma. Era como si aquel beso se hubiera convertido en un otra persona dentro de su cuerpo. Se sentía provocativa, feliz y tan tentadora como la señora Afrodita a la que tanto admiraba.

\- A mí también – consiguió decir Tania después de unos segundos.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, Kanon desabrocho únicamente los dos primeros botones de la gabardina. Lo suficiente como para poder dejar al descubierto los bronceados hombros de Tania y poder besarlos suavemente.

Tania estaba temblando como un flan y soltó un jadeo.

\- No, aquí no. – dijo Kanon teniendo de repente un momento de lucidez.

Levantándose rápidamente la tomó en brazos para llevarla a la recamara.

Tania lo miro y vio en sus ojos las llamas del deseo. Estupendo. Estaba excitado, y eso la hacía sentirse especial y poderosa también. Quería que ocurriera. Lo necesitaba. No debía dar marcha atrás sin importar lo que le esperaría al día siguiente.

A sus ojos, Kanon le parecía un pirata que tendría que ser paciente y cauto con ella, pero no iba a decírselo todavía. Le daba algo de pena decirle que el sería el primero.

Cuando la depositó suavemente en la cama Tania dejo de pensar en nada más que en la respuesta de su cuerpo a la cercanía de Kanon. Cómo podía ocultar su agitada respiración? Tenía el corazón desbocado, y si hubiera tenido la ropa interior puesta, la habría empapado.

Kanon le desabrochó el abrigo del todo. Sin intención alguna de detenerlo, Tania temblaba disfrutando de sus caricias. Durante veinticuatro años había sido buena y, por una vez, durante una noche, iba a ser mala y además, iba a disfrutar con la persona que le gustaba.

\- Tienes un cuerpo increíble – dijo Kanon cuando le hubo quitado la gabardina.

Tania lo miró, con una mezcla de vergüenza y deseo, para ver si le estaba tomando el pelo pero en sus hermosos ojos de color turquesa solo veía sinceridad. Con reverencia, él empezó a jugar con sus delicados pezones, que ya habían empezado a endurecerse. Por dentro, Tania sentía que se estaba quemando. En unos segundos, el mundo entero se había centrado en Kanon y en lo que le estaba haciendo.

Él empezó a acariciar sus pezones con la lengua y el escalofrío interior se hizo tan poderoso, que Tania no podía estarse quieta. Su piel era increíblemente sensible y la humedad entre sus piernas la avergonzaba y la excitaba al mismo tiempo.

—Kanon... —murmuró su nombre mientras que este se deshacía de su camisa y playera de un solo movimiento sin dejar de darle placer a Tania.

Kanon volvió a saquear boca y esta vez utilizar sus manos para acariciar a Tania. Su plan como Dragón del Mar se había ido al carajo pero que importaba si de todos modos el resultado sería el mismo?

Dejo sus labios para bajar poco a poco y empezó a acariciarle los tendones de los tobillos y fue subiendo hasta el pliegue de las rodillas. Tania no quería que se detuviera, a pesar de que su tacto la estaba llevando al límite de la cordura.

Los muslos se le endurecieron casi dolorosamente cuando Kanon los acaricio. No estaba segura de poder resistir mucho más, pero él apenas había empezado. Kanon levantó la mirada, como sí la estuviera preparando para lo siguiente y presionó sus labios contra el pubis y la besó a través de los suaves rizos. El repentino calor de su aliento la hizo temblar de placer.

Embriagado por el momento, la agarró de su trasero mientras seguía indagando con los labios hacia su entrada escondida. La lengua alcanzó sus secretos, en busca de su néctar oculto. Ella casi perdió la cabeza al recibir las espirales de placer.

Lo vio levantarse de la cama y desabrocharse el cinturón y los pantalones. Y Kanon vio cómo lo contemplaba con los ojos muy abiertos. Tania no podía creer que se estuviera desnudando para ella. Se quedó sin respiración cuando lo vio quitarse los calzoncillos. Su cuerpo era tan impresionante que llegaba a intimidar. Cuando se movió hacia ella ni uno sólo de sus músculos se balanceó. Todos estaban demasiado rígidos.

Lentamente, fue embelesando sus sentidos, excitándola hasta que ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que gemir y suplicarle que la liberase. Pero, a pesar del lento ritmo, alcanzó rápidamente un punto en el que las sensaciones estallaban y se fundían una detrás de otra, y pronto todo fue una visión indefinida y gloriosa.

\- Ya no puedo esperar... —le confesó Kanon, la pasión rompiendo las barreras de su poderoso control, excitado como no lo había estado nunca.

Con un gemido ronco, se enterró en su húmeda cueva y se encontró con la esperada resistencia.

Sin embargo, fue consciente del exquisito momento en que la penetró. Para Tania, la súbita presión le hizo echar la cabeza hacia atrás y le llenó los ojos de lágrimas. La pérdida de su virginidad había sido una experiencia fugaz y dolorosa. Pero lo que siguió fue tan emocionante como sus más locos sueños. No. Mucho más. Sin saber exactamente que esperar, Tania le suplicó que fuera más rápido, que la liberase de una vez. Pero él, como buen pirata, solo sonrió y no mostró clemencia. La llevó hacia las estrellas con exhaustiva y minuciosa lentitud, hasta que finalmente puso a su alcance la culminación del éxtasis. Sin salirse aún de ella, se mantuvo inmóvil unos segundos, dejando que ella se repusiera un poco para después moverse con un ritmo frenético, tan primitivo como las sensaciones que experimentaba. Este nuevo ritmo los llevo a ambos al clímax, a un sitio donde sólo importaba el placer.

Tania quedó plácidamente entre sus brazos sintiéndose en paz y feliz y Kanon cerró los ojos. Diablos! Eso había sido demasiado bueno. Se acostó junto a ella para intentar pensar en que hacer o decir. Después de todo… era Tania! Pero ella rompió el silencio.

\- Kanon?

\- Si?

\- Podemos… podemos repetirlo antes de que tenga que irme?

Kanon abrió los ojos inmediatamente tomando a Tania de la cintura para subirlo sobre el. Comenzó a besarlo y lo excitó hasta los mismos límites de deseo que ella había traspasado hasta conseguir montarlo y definitivamente mostrarle que ella también podía darle la misma dedicación y el placer que él le había mostrado antes. Este nuevo asalto los dejó a los dos temblando, y cuando todo acabó, durmieron durante horas. Pero el cuerpo de Tania no se quedó del todo tranquilo. Incluso en sueños seguía estremeciéndose de placer.

 **Julio 2, 5 am**

 **Habitación de Aleix**

 **Columbus Isle, Bahamas.**

Shaka observaba el amanecer en el mar azul del caribe, recargado en la baranda del balcón de su habitación. Había regresado ya de madrugada de la encomienda de Julián en Portugal y había regresado para descansar, lo cual hubiera sido lo adecuado, a excepción hecha de que había despertado de su sueño casi inmediatamente y ya no había podido conciliar el sueño. Había intentado no pensar en la conversación de los gemelos días atrás, pero cada día se le hacía más difícil ignorarla. Y si tuvieran razón?

 **Flashback**

Kanon veía su reloj con ansiedad mientras que Saga terminaba de tomar un jugo en la cocina.

\- No crees que como que se te está haciendo tarde? – dijo Kanon al ver que casi eran las dos y Tania estaba por llegar.

\- Cuál es tu prisa por correrme. – contesto Saga - Ya te dije que solo estoy esperando a que Mu se desocupe para que venga por mí para llevarme a mi casa por mis cosas. – dijo volteando a ver a Kanon y vio la cara de culpable que traía y le lanzó con fuerza una manzana del frutero – Estas esperando a una vieja verdad? Por eso quieres que me vaya!

Kanon tomo la manzana en el aire y puso su cara más inocente.

\- Claro que no. Que no ves que estoy convaleciente? – dijo antes de darle una mordida a la manzana

\- Si como no. Quien es ella? Si tenemos tiempo hasta la podemos compartir.

\- No! – dijo Kanon rápidamente incorporándose en el sillón

\- Por que no?

\- Porque… no es ninguna mujer. – mintió Kanon – además a ti ya te castraron así que no puedes compartir nada.

\- Quien dice?

\- Le llamamos y le preguntamos? – reto Kanon

\- Cállate mejor.

\- Jajaja lo sabía! Te domaron! – se burló Kanon – Si ya se te cuecen las habas por largarte de aquí y seguir tu luna de miel.

\- Ya te quiero ver cuando te llegue a ti el momento si no te pones así de ansioso por estar con la mujer que amas.

Kanon rolo los ojos con fastidio.

\- Bla bla bla…

Saga lo miró muy serio.

\- Por cierto… Que vas a hacer con respecto a Shaka? No crees que ya deberías decirle la verdad?

\- Por que no se la dices tú? – dijo Kanon – A mi nadie me cree lo que les digo y además puedo crear más problemas mientras que tú ya no perteneces al santuario así que puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana.

\- Si pero por lo mismo, no debo meterme donde no me llaman.

\- Desde cuándo? – pregunto Kanon extrañado

No pudo contestar porque tocaron a la puerta, interrumpiéndolos. Saga fue a abrir la puerta. Aleix estaba frente a él, parado con un folder en sus manos.

\- Uhhh… creo que sigue sin ser buen momento para venir verdad? – preguntó

\- Buenas tardes a ti también – dijo Saga muy serio

\- Mejor regreso otro día.

\- Pasa Aleix – grito Kanon desde el sillón – Saga ya se va

Aleix se le quedo viendo al susodicho quien en silencio le hizo lugar para pasar por la puerta.

\- Como sigues? – pregunto Aleix

\- Como nuevo – dijo Kanon – Me trajiste lo que te pedí?

\- Aquí está – se lo extendió – Pero no entiendo por qué me tienes que pedir permiso si tu puedes abrir el portal tan bien como yo mismo o más bien dicho, mucho mejor que yo.

Kanon revisó el documento.

\- Porque tienes un jefe muy mamila que solo me quiere fastidiar con cualquier pretexto.

\- No creo que debas hablar así de él. Después de todo Julián es tu amigo. – contestó Aleix

Saga, quien parecía haberse quedado al margen, decidió intervenir.

\- Puedo hablar contigo un momento "Aleix"?

\- No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo – advirtió este.

\- No tardaré pues como te dijo mi hermano estoy a punto de irme – contestó Saga – Solo quiero… aclarar ciertas cosas.

\- Como que?

\- Como el por que te haces pasar por alguien que no eres. – dijo Saga tranquilamente haciendo que Kanon se pusiera muy serio y Aleix lo mirara extrañado.

\- De que hablas? – dijo volteando a ver a Kanon

Kanon solo asintió con la cabeza y le pidió con la mano que tomara asiento.

\- Aleix… ya que mi queridísimo poco sensible hermano tocó el tema, me gustaría que con la misma atención que me pones al recibir las lecciones, abras tu mente sin replicar y nos escuches. – pidió Kanon.

\- Por qué debería? – pregunto Aleix algo

\- Hazlo como un favor personal para mí – contesto Kanon sonriendo

\- Otro?

\- Jaja bueno bueno… te prometo a mi regreso, una foto de cierta jovencita rubia con su uniforme si te portas bien y nos escuchas hasta el final.

Los ojos de Shaka brillaron, mas no emitió ningún sonido lo que Saga y Kanon interpretaron como su aceptación al trato.

\- Tengo entendido que tú en verdad pareces creer que eres Aleix – dijo Saga – Pero ciertamente yo mejor que nadie sé que eres Shaka.

Aleix volteó a ver a Kanon como pidiendo una explicación más amplia.

\- Tú me dijiste que una de tus metas, al aceptar trabajar para Julián, era llegar a Atenas. Atenas, como sabes, es donde tenemos nuestro hogar todos nosotros… y tú también.

Aleix volteo a ver a Saga. Ahora esperaba que el hablara.

\- Yo te conozco desde los seis años, cuando llegaste al santuario de aquel monasterio budista en la India.

\- Tú te apegaste mucho a mi hermano cuando los demás chicos te molestaban por tu larga cabellera rubia y tu complexión delgada y comportamiento sereno.

Aleix se tomó la cabeza para sentir su cabello. Kanon le pidió su celular a Saga y este se lo dio. Kanon se puso a buscar alguna foto de Shaka pero al ver las fotos de Laura que eran las primeras, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y Saga corrió a arrebatárselo. A él también se le habían olvidado que estaban ahí. Le lanzó una mirada mortal a Kanon y este solo se protegió con uno de los cojines.

\- Yo no tengo la culpa! Solo quería mostrarle una foto de el.- se justifico

Saga abrió una de las carpetas de su celular y sacó una foto grupal y se la paso a Kanon.

Kanon abrió la toma de la foto y se la mostró a Aleix.

\- Este… eres tú.

Aleix vio la foto y negó con la cabeza.

\- Yo no tengo el cabello ni largo ni rubio – reclamo.

\- Tu cabello ha bajado al menos un tono desde que te vi en la boda – dijo Kanon – Seguramente ha sido tenido.

\- El estuvo en la boda de Shaina? – Le Pregunto Saga

\- Si

\- Y nadie más lo reconoció? – volvió a preguntar extrañado

Kanon solo se encogió de hombros. Ni siquiera él le había prestado mucha atención ese día.

\- Reconozco que se parece un poco a mí, pero parece estar ciego – pregunto curioso

Saga sonrió.

\- No, no es porque estas ciego ahí, sino porque de ese modo, focalizas tu energía y concentras y elevas tu cosmo. Al abrir los ojos puedes liberar todo tu poder acumulado.

Ahora fue el turno de Aleix de sonreír.

\- Ahí se te acaba tu jueguito porque incluso Julián puede decirte que yo no poseo cosmo. Lo tomo prestado de la ex armadura de Kanon – dijo orgulloso.

Saga volteó a ver a Kanon, quien solo asintió con la cabeza.

\- Eso es cierto. Ya después te cuento por qué.

\- Eso no importa. Tu eres Shaka, Nacido el 19 de Septiembre hace 24 años en la India, de religión budista, con sangre AB, Santo dorado de Virgo del santuario de Athena y con una maldita marca de nacimiento roja en forma de una pequeña rueda en tu remolino de la cabeza.

Kanon y Aleix voltearon a verse. Eso ninguno de los dos lo sabía. Saga le hizo una seña a Kanon para que se levantara para mostrárselo. Aleix se dejó tomar una foto mientras Saga le hacía a un lado su cabello.

\- Te lo dije – dijo Saga mostrándole la foto.

\- Esa foto podías ya tenerla lista solo para molestarme – dijo Aleix algo nervioso

Saga lanzó un suspiro de desesperación.

\- Ok. Ahí te va más información. – dijo Saga – Tu mejor amigo es Mu. Han compartido hasta su misma filosofía pacifista muchas veces.

\- El borrego morado? Ya quisiera! – dijo Aleix cruzándose de brazos – Es un necio fastidioso igual que el borrego más viejo!

Kanon y Saga se miraron ahora. No era de extrañar esa animosidad de Shaka por Shion pero… Aleix? Tal vez estaban llegando a un punto clave.

El celular de Aleix comenzó a sonar y tuvo pretexto para salir a la terraza a contestar pues era Julián y no podía dejar de hacerlo. En ese momento exacto llego Mu.

\- Perdón por la tardanza – dijo – Quitar todo el porno de la casa de Alde me está volviendo loco.

Ambos gemelos rieron ante la idea del inocente de Alde con mucho porno. Saga se despidió de Kanon y antes de que ambos desaparecieran:

\- Ejem ejem – carraspeó Kanon

\- Ahora Que? – volteo Saga

\- No se te olvida algo? – dijo Kanon con una sonrisa

Saga lo miro interrogante y Kanon señaló con el dedo la cajita de Habanos que Saga había dejado sobre la barra de la cocina y que contenían sus "tesoros".

Saga corrió por ellas como si temiera que desaparecieran, agradeció a su hermano y tanto el como Mu desaparecieron en el aire.

\- Asqueroso pervertido – exclamo Kanon antes de volver a acomodarse en el sofá.

Aleix termino de hablar con Julián y volvió a entrar a la casa.

\- Que? Ya se fue?

\- Si… te dije que tenía que irse ya. Su novia lo espera en Paris – contestó Kanon

\- Mmm… y de verdad alguien lo aguanta? – pregunto en tono fastidiado

\- Ja! Mira quien habla – dijo Kanon – Por cierto… por que diablos no ha llegado?

\- Quien?

\- Tania!

\- Ahhh… debe ser porque está cubriendo a una de sus compañeras – dijo Aleix indiferente – Y ahora si me disculpas… el deber llama y ya perdí mucho tiempo escuchando las sandeces de tu hermano.

Kanon negó derrotado con la cabeza.

\- Está bien. Solo porque no estoy de humor para continuar pero antes de que te vayas y para zanjar el tema te diré esto: De donde crees que conoces a Junet, eh? La has visto regularmente en el santuario a lado de su novio Shun, al que tú acogiste como discípulo y sucesor de la armadura de virgo por casi tres años. Querías una prueba? Ahí la tienes.

Aleix abrió los ojos sorprendido e intento refutar eso pero no pudo. De su boca no pudo salir ningún sonido. Kanon se volteo hacia el otro lado del sofá.

\- Cierra la puerta al salir – dijo antes de cerrar los ojos.

Aleix salió de ahí con la cabeza dándole vueltas vertiginosamente. De no ser porque Poseidón lo estaba esperando en Portugal, le pediría a Kanon más explicaciones acerca de lo último que dijo.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Aleix cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. No. No eran suficientes pruebas. No tenía ningún recuerdo de todo lo que habían hablado ese día. Saga ya había intentado golpearlo una vez. Posiblemente intentaba descontrolarlo por algún motivo pero… y Kanon? Recibió Un mensaje de texto urgente de Julián, abrió un portal y desapareció. Ya podría pensar en todo eso en otra ocasión. Su deber como Dragón Marino de Poseidón era primero.


	164. Chapter 164

**Capitulo 162**

 **Julio 2, 12 pm**

 **Estación de Tren**

 **Oslo, Noruega**

Tres figuras envueltas en chamarras de plumas esperaban el tren que los llevaría lo más cercano a Asgard posible. A pesar de ser Julio, un frente frio proveniente del norte, tenían el sol a todo lo que daba pero el viento a -4 grados Celsius. Ninguno de los tres estaba acostumbrados a ese frio.

\- Me estás jodiendo? – grito Aioria a Shaina – En tren haremos como 24 horas!

\- Por qué no simplemente los tele transportó y ya? – dijo Mu fastidiado

\- Esa no fue la orden que yo recibí y se joden los dos! – dijo Shaina – Ni crean que me hace gracia viajar con ustedes dos chilletas.

\- Chilletas? A quien le dices chilletas? – gruñó Aioria

\- Ves a algún otro chilletas por aquí? – respondió Shaina

\- Basta! – gritó Mu – No llevo ni un día viajando con ustedes y ya estoy hasta la madre con sus peleas de niños de primaria!

Shaina y Aioria dieron un paso hacia atrás. Mu no solía perder la cordura pero ahora la vena de la frente punteada de Mu estaba a punto de reventar.

\- Cálmate Mu… no es para tanto – dijo Shaina espantada

\- Para ti es fácil, porque anoche pasaste "relajándote" parte de la noche con Minos! – gritó Mu

Shaina se ruborizó hasta las raíces del pelo.

\- Mu! – exclamó apenada

\- Hermano esas cosas no se dicen! – dijo Aioria tratando de controlar la situación.

Él también se había dado cuenta de lo de Shaina porque estaban en habitaciones conjuntas, pero ni él se atrevía a faltarle así el respeto.

\- Y tú qué? Tienes mucha prisa por llegar a Asgard? Tienes alguna cita pre programada con alguna peli Azul o qué? – reclamó Mu.

El tren llego a la estación en ese momento y Shaina y Aioria solo intercambiaron miradas y con ello silenciosamente decidieron hacer una tregua.

Subieron muy callados a los camarines que les habían asignado. Había cuatro literas individuales en un camarote cerrado. Shaina tomó un lado y los muchachos el otro. Aioria inmediatamente se subió a la cama de arriba, pero Mu después de botar su mochila, murmuró algo de ir al vagón comedor por un poco de agua.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y ambos lo miraron.

\- No creo que sea para tanto o si? – pregunto Shaina

\- No. Ni siquiera nos hemos peleado en serio. Tú y yo así nos llevamos. – dijo Aioria viendo hacia el techo

\- Ya ni siquiera recuerdo porque fue que empezamos con este pleito sin fin – menciono Shaina

Aioria sonrió.

\- Yo sí, pero no te voy a decir para no echarle más leña al fuego – dijo Aioria – No me opongo a que Minos te visite por las noches. Solo avisa para taparme los oídos.

\- Por qué? Malos recuerdos?

\- No. Porque se me antoja – dijo Aioria cerrando los ojos antes de recibir un almohadazo de parte de Shaina.

Aioria se incorporó.

\- Creo que mejor voy a ver si Mu está bien. – dijo bajándose

\- Gracias Aioria – dijo Shaina sentándose en la litera

El caballero de Leo aceptó las palabras de Shaina con un movimiento de cabeza y salió por la puerta.

Shaina se quitó la chamarra y la colgó en uno de los ganchillos de detrás de la puerta del baño. Se quitó las botas de invierno y se puso unas babuchas de lona para mirar por la ventana. El tren comenzaba a caminar y a tomar velocidad y el paisaje a ser cada vez más verde.

\- Lástima que no sea época de nieve – dijo melancólica mientras recordaba su encuentro con Minos la noche anterior.

 **Flashback.**

Los tres se registraron en sus habitaciones del hotel Grand Oslo: Shaina una cama King Size y para los muchachos una habitación de dos camas Queen.

\- Por qué no seguimos hoy hacia Asgard? – preguntó Mu.

\- Shion fue el que hizo el itinerario Mu – dijo Shaina – supongo que él sabe más que nosotros no crees?

\- Sin dudarlo.

\- Que pasen buenas noches – dijo Shaina entrando a su habitación y cerrando la puerta

Ambos caballeros la miraron cerrar la puerta y después se dirigieron a la suya contigua a esta.

\- Bueno… el hotel no esta tan mal – dijo Mu viendo a su alrededor

\- Si. Que extraño. Regularmente nos tocan posadas de quinta – dijo Aioria aventándose a su cama boca abajo – Hay que aprovechar.

\- Tienes razón. Pedimos servicio a la habitación? – dijo Mu en tono travieso mientras veía el menú plastificado junto al teléfono. – Unas botanas y una película no nos vendría mal.

\- Si nos reclaman algo diré que fue tu idea – dijo Aioria mientras revisaba el menú

Shaina en cambio, envió un mensaje de texto y se preparó para meterse a la ducha desnudándose por completo y poniéndose una bata cortesía del hotel.

Estaba apenas abriendo la puerta del baño cuando sintió la presencia de Minos en la habitación. Volteó la cabeza y sus miradas se encontraron. En la de él había una sensual promesa y la vulnerabilidad del deseo por su esposa.

Shaina corrió hacia él, puso las manos alrededor de su cuello y se apretó contra él.

\- Caro! – gritó con Alegría

\- Tal vez podrías convencerme para que me duche contigo. -comentó Minos sonriendo y acariciando su espalda causándole un escalofrío. Abrió su bata y se dio cuenta de que no traía nada debajo. - eres una exhibicionista, ¿lo sabías?

\- Eso es bueno. No me gustaría que te aburrieras tan pronto.

\- Eso es imposible contigo.

Shaina deseó que lo pensase de verdad, pero en el fondo sabía que el tenía mucha más experiencia que ella y podía ocurrir en cualquier momento.

\- Deja de pensar.

\- Si no estoy pensando – dijo frotándose contra el – Yo solo quiero sentirte y saber que no estoy sonando y que si estás aquí conmigo.

Minos la tomó en brazos.

\- Estas tan adorable hoy…

Shaina le acarició el pecho por debajo de su camisa.

\- Tú crees? Yo digo que estoy hecha un desastre después del viaje. – contestó

Shaina siguió tocándolo como sabía que lo volvía loco mientras Minos la llevaba al baño. Lo besó en el cuello y Minos sonrió, y su sonrisa hizo que Shaina entrase en calor a pesar del frio del ambiente por fuera del hotel. Shaina separó los labios y él aprovechó la oportunidad.

La dejó en el suelo y se quitó la ropa sin dejar de besarla. Siguió haciéndolo mientras abría el grifo de la ducha.

Shaina oyó el sonido del agua al caer, pero seguía totalmente inmersa en el beso cuando Minos la hizo retroceder y sintió los chorros sobre el cuerpo, golpeándole la espalda y su trasero. El masaje del agua la excitó todavía más y se aferró a sus hombros para no caerse.

Minos rompió el beso y le hizo darse la vuelta. El agua empezó a mojarle los pechos, haciendo que se le endureciesen los pezones, sobre los muslos, haciéndole desear que Minos le acariciase la parte más íntima de su cuerpo.

La rodeó con los brazos y echó el jabón en los guantes. Su olor especiado consiguió, tal y como él quería, que el momento fuese más íntimo y sensual.

Mientras observaba cómo se preparaba para acariciarla, Shaina recordó cómo lo había hecho en otras ocasiones durante su luna de miel y se le aceleró el corazón. Como si Minos lo supiese, acercó la boca a su oído.

\- Te gusta, ¿verdad?

Shaina le abrió su cuerpo por completo y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para apoyarla en su hombro.

Minos rio y le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja, haciendo que se estremeciese y ardiese de deseo.

\- A mí también me gusta, amore. Me encanta acariciar tu precioso cuerpo de todas las maneras, pero creo que ésta es una de mis favoritas.

\- Lo sé… además aquí no podemos romper nada —gimió ella al notar que empezaba a lavarle los hombros con los guantes.

Minos movió las manos en pequeños círculos, despertando poco a poco todas sus terminaciones nerviosas. Le frotó los brazos, la espalda y las piernas. Le besó la base de la espalda y muy, muy despacio, fue llevando las manos a la parte delantera de sus piernas, tocándola con tanto cuidado que Shaina casi no sabía dónde tenía las manos. Aquello la hizo estremecerse de deseo, a pesar de que todavía no había llegado a las zonas más erógenas y había evitado la parte interna de sus muslos.

Durante la semana que habían pasado juntos, Minos le había enseñado que, en sus manos, todo su cuerpo era una zona erógena. Todas las caricias aumentaban su placer. Shaina nunca se había sentido tan mujer como cuando él la acariciaba.

Y aquella noche era exactamente lo que quería. Necesitaba la manifestación física de su amor como válvula de escape, porque su trabajo cada día era más estresante y hacer el amor era mucho mejor que cualquier otro método para aliviar el estrés.

\- Más… necesito más – susurró Shaina.

Minos la besó en la espalda.

\- Y vas a tener más. – dijo amando su impaciencia

Frotó su vientre, haciéndola gemir y girar las caderas. El subió por su espina dorsal alternando besos y lametones, hasta llegar a la nuca con la boca al tiempo que le acariciaba los pechos. Shaina volvió a estremecerse de deseo.

\- Eres tan sexy – le comentó Minos al oído

\- Sólo para ti.

\- Oh sí. Sólo para mí —repitió Minos con satisfacción – Sabes? Este tipo de contacto, solo lo he tenido contigo.

Tomó sus pechos con las manos y le estimuló los pezones. Shaina quería que le acariciase la parte más íntima de su feminidad, pero estaba disfrutando tanto con aquello que estaba en el filo de la navaja, entre el placer y el tormento. Finalmente Minos se quitó los guantes y acarició su sexo. Introdujo un dedo entre sus labios.

\- Abre las piernas. – ordenó Minos.

Shaina obedeció y el agua caliente corrió por ellas, haciendo que su mundo se redujese al enorme cubículo de la ducha. No había nada más allá de aquel espacio y de la sensación que provocaban las manos de Minos en su piel. Minos introdujo los dedos y ambos gimieron de placer.

Su erección se apretaba contra ella, quien se deleitaba con la prueba de que lo afectaba tanto como él a ella. La reciprocidad de su deseo afirmaba la importancia de su relación.

Echó las manos hacia atrás y le acarició los costados.

\- Me encantan tus músculos. – dijo Shaina feliz

\- Pues tengo uno al que le encantaría recibir tus caricias. – declaró Minos juguetón apretándose más contra ella.

Shaina soltó una carcajada.

\- "Eso" no es un músculo Caro.

\- Pues también está muy duro. – dijo Minos. Le acaricio ambos pezones con ternura – Como estos… que son suculentos bocados que no voy a tardar en probar.

No obstante, Minos no parecía tener prisa. Le acarició su sexo y ella se sacudió por dentro, deshaciéndose con inesperado placer. Arqueó la espalda, ansiosa por recibir más. No era la primera vez que Minos le hacía sentir semejante placer, sabía que aquel clímax inicial era sólo el principio de un viaje que la dejaría débil y saciada. Él parecía saber qué era exactamente lo que necesitaba, y se lo daba sin pausa, haciendo que su cuerpo llegase a un clímax tras otro.

Shaina no se dio cuenta de que había gritado hasta que se le doblaron las rodillas y tuvo que apoyarse en él. Se deslizó hacia abajo y se instaló entre sus piernas arrodilladas, encima de él.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción y un solo movimiento, Minos la llenó de forma tan completa, que no pudo soportarlo más.

\- No puedo. Es demasiado —gimió.

Minos se quedó inmóvil en su interior, pero alargó la mano para cerrar el grifo y que el chorro de agua no le cayese a Shaina en la cara. Entonces volvió a acariciarla con mucho cuidado para hacer que se relajase de nuevo. Esperó a que ella lo miro un poco más tranquila para empezar a moverse debajo de ella. Shaina puso los brazos alrededor de su cuello y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Minos le levantó las caderas y siguió penetrándola con movimientos cortos que la acariciaban por dentro mientras la besaba en el cuello, en los hombros y, finalmente, en los labios. Su lengua jugó con ella, repitiendo los movimientos de su erección y obteniendo de su cuerpo una respuesta que a ella le había parecido imposible. Shaina y empezó a moverse despacio y en esa ocasión, llegaron al clímax juntos.

Horas más tarde, Minos estaba mirando hacia la oscuridad del dormitorio, abrazado a ella de forma protectora. Shaina no tardó en dormirse. Empezó a respirar de manera acompasada, lo que le indicó que ya no volvería a despertarse hasta la mañana siguiente. Se había quedado dormida justo después de hacer el amor. Bueno, no había sido justo después. Antes habían terminado de ducharse, se habían secado y habían vuelto a la cama y habían repetido el juego dos veces, pero en la última, ella había perdido el conocimiento unos segundos después de que su cabeza tocase la almohada. Se había quedado dormida con el pelo mojado, a pesar de odiarlo porque terminaba esponjándosele completamente al día siguiente de forma incontrolable por lo que Minos se lo había secado con una toalla, luego se lo había peinado en una trenza, y aun así ella no se había despertado.

A la mañana siguiente Shaina solo encontró una nota en la mesita de noche junto a ella.

 _"Hasta esta noche amor mío. Recuérdame traerte una jarra de café bien cargado. Minos."_

Avergonzada por no haber podido estar más tiempo con el, guardó la nota en su regazo y se dispuso a despertar a sus compañeros. Era hora de continuar con el viaje.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

Aioria llegó al vagón comedor y vio a Mu recargado en forma melancólica sobre la una de las mesas. Sin pedir permiso siquiera solo llegó y se sentó frente a él.

Mu lo vio pero no se movió.

\- Un euro por tus pensamientos – dijo Aioria sacando una moneda.

Mu suspiró mientras la tomaba.

\- Lo siento Aioria. No sé qué me está pasando. – dijo Mu – Estoy sintiendo muchas emociones negativas al mismo tiempo que no estoy acostumbrado a sentir y parece que no soy capaz de controlarlas.

\- Explícame. Tal vez pueda ayudarte. – pidió Aioria

\- Yo creo que ando depre y también pues… en algún punto, me siento el IBM de la Elite. Totalmente subvaluado. – confesó el lemuriano ante el asombro de su amigo. – Mu tráeme esto, trae aquello. Ve y ayuda aquí ve y ayuda allá. No me molesta ayudarlos y lo sabes… pero no he podido tener ni un momento para mí! Por qué me tenían que mandar con ustedes si yo no tengo vela en el entierro?

Aioria comenzó a comprender y sentirse algo mal. Mu tenía razón pero parte del problema es que era demasiado bueno en lo que hacía y además contaba con la confianza total del patriarca.

\- Luego Alde llegó con Niv y… sentí mucha envidia Aioria. Por qué yo no puedo tener lo que hasta Aldebarán tiene! – siguió diciendo mientras dejaba caer su cabeza en la mesa para taparse su cabello con las manos. – Acaso mi destino es estar solo o qué?

Aioria le puso una mano en su espalda a modo de apoyo.

\- Te entiendo mas de lo que quisiera Mu. Pero a ti todavía no te toca salir. Ya encontraras a alguien. Yo estaba igual que tu hasta hace unos días por mi problema con Marín pero después… - Aioria abrió grandes los ojos – oh oh…

\- Oh oh? – dijo levantando la mirada hacia Aioria

\- Pues… yo creo que estas sufriendo un grave problema de Abstinencia Sexual – dijo Aioria sonriendo – Cuanto tiempo tienes sin estar con alguien? Consíguete alguien con quien desahogarte y listo.

Mu volvió a azotar la cabeza en la mesa.

\- Dudo que los Lemurianos suframos de eso Aioria, pero fue interesante tu teoría. – dijo – Mejor ayúdame no provocando a Shaina para que no tenga que estar haciendo corajes con ustedes.

Aioria sonrió.

\- Hecho. Pero con una condición.

\- Cual?

\- Por favor no menciones la vida sexual de Shaina – dijo Aioria en tono suplicante – Ya bastante difícil es el viaje con ella vigilándome como para todavía tenga que imaginarme las cochinadas que está haciendo en la habitación anexa.

Por primera vez desde que subieron al tren, Mu sonrió.

\- Estoy seguro que es algo que durante los próximos 15 días, literalmente nos quitara el sueño. Así que yo que tú me iba acostumbrando.

Aioria se tapó ambos oídos y tarareó una canción mientras regresaba a la cabina y Mu seguía sonriendo. Si. No dudaba ni un momento que sucediera lo que hubiera dicho y minutos también cuando regresó a la cabina estaba pensando que tanto de cierto de lo que había dicho Aioria pudiera ser parte de su problema.

 **Julio 2, 1 pm**

 **Departamento Temporal DM**

 **Londres Inglaterra**

Afro abrió la puerta del departamento que DM había rentado y lanzó una exclamación de asombro. El departamento era más grande de lo que había supuesto y se veía mejor que en las fotos.

\- Creo que no estaremos tan incomodos después de todo. – dijo lanzando su maleta entre el mueble de la televisión y la lámpara de la bolsa de cartón que tenía en la mano sobre la mesita frente al sofá echándose cual largo era

Escuchó que chiflaban desde abajo y abrió la ventana. Se asomó y vio a DM con sus 5 maletas.

\- Oye tu rosita fresita! Baja a ayudarme con las maletas.

Afro se recargo en el alfeizar de la ventana.

\- Yo ya subí mi equipaje. – dijo divertido – Me meteré a dar un baño.

\- Ah no! Baja anda! No quiero dejar la mitad del equipaje abajo en la calle mientras subo! – gritó DM

\- Y quien te mandó a traer 5 maletas animal? Sube ya o te quedas afuera– respondió Afro entrando y dejando abierta la ventana.

DM entrecerró los ojos y midió la distancia. Sopeso cada una de las maletas y lanzó la más ligera por sobre la ventana sobresaltando a Afro quien se pegó en la espinilla con la mesita de café.

\- Pedazo de idiota! Me va a quedar marcado! – dijo doliéndose mientras cachaba la otra maleta que aventaba por la ventana.

\- Sufre! – gritó DM desde abajo – No quisiste ayudarme pues jodete. Ahí te va la última.

Afro cachó en el aire la última que era la que estaba más pesada y vio como DM entraba al edificio con las últimas dos. No tardó en llegar más de dos minutos.

\- Óyeme! Que maneras son esas de tratar tu equipaje? – dijo Afro – Que tal que se te rompen las cremas y…

DM le dio una palmada en la nuca.

\- Estás hablando conmigo! No con uno de tus "amigos" floripondios! – dijo – Yo no uso cremas.

\- Y entonces que tanto traes? Trastes para la comida?

DM se dio una palmada en la cara.

\- Me viste cara de cocinero? Sabes que solo necesito agua caliente y un microondas para mis comidas – replicó DM cruzándose de brazos.

Afrodita se sentó en el sofá cruzando la pierna.

\- Maldito mentiroso.

\- Que?

\- Yo mismo te he visto cocinar borracho y a decir verdad te queda muy buena la comida – dijo Afro en tono sarcástico – Pero entonces que tanto traes?

\- La ropa que le volamos a Shura… - contestó DM

\- … Y que hay que reponerle – advirtió Afro

\- Claro… Uh… alguna ropa informal… - siguió DM

\- … O sea mucha piel y mezclilla – continuó Afro

\- Desde luego. Mis libros de texto… - siguió enumerando DM

\- … Porque no quisiste comprarte una Tablet y comprarlos en PDF miserable. – dijo Afro

DM se sentó en el sillón individual.

\- Estás viendo el temblor y no te hincas. – dijo – Tuve que pagarte a ti lo que me prestaste, pagar los boletos, comprar los víveres, checar los medios de transporte y su costo… Si el cuñado me presta sus libros y me ahorro esa lana, me alcanzara para mi six semanal.

Afro no pudo más que sonreír.

\- Idiota. Vas a tener que aprender que ahí la cerveza más rica es en pintas y tibia! – dijo Afro disfrutando la cara de disgusto de DM

\- Noooooooooooooooo cerveza tibia noooooooooooooooooooooo sabe a orines de perro!

\- Jajajajajajaja idiota! Eso es lo que se acostumbra aquí y lo sabes. – dijo Burlándose – Además tu nunca has probado orines de perro.

\- No pero así me lo imagino – dijo DM

Afro siguió riendo un rato intentando imaginar un perro orinándose y DM probando.

\- Además también traigo mis juguetitos. – mencionó

Afro se puso serio de repente

\- Ya quiero ver a un futuro juez en uno de esos tugurios en los que te metes.

\- Si te quedas aquí lo suficiente lo veras. – dijo DM – Y ahora… quien se va a quedar en la cama.

\- Desde luego que yo – dijo Afro – El más bonito siempre gana

\- Pero el depa está a mi nombre

\- Pero yo lo encontré

\- Pero yo lo pague. – declaro DM

\- Un pokarito y el que gane se queda con la cama? El sofá también se ve muy cómodo. – declaró Afro

\- Pues quédate con el – declaró DM

\- Chistoso. Sabes que debo de dormir bien para seguir tan guapo como siempre – dijo Afro – En cambio tu así de feo las arrugas que se te noten no te afectaran mucho.

DM volteo a ver a su amigo con ganas de golpearlo pero cambio de opinión.

\- No te doy una nada más porque me da hueva pararme de aquí. Fueron demasiadas horas las que tomamos en llegar.

\- En eso tienes razón. Ya me dejas darme una ducha? Me siento todo pegajoso.

DM hizo gestos de asco

\- Pues que diablos venias haciendo mientras yo dormía?

\- Ya quisieras. – dijo Afro – Me baño, te banas y vamos de shopping?

\- Y yo porque si el pegajoso eres tú?

\- Porque ni creas que voy a andar por todo Londres contigo en fachas y todo apestoso. – dijo Afro yendo hacia su maleta – No estamos en Rodorio así que te alineas o te alineo.

DM ocupó el sofá que había dejado su amigo

\- No pues así por las buenas… Dices que te vas a dar un buen baño verdad?

\- Si

\- Despiértame en dos horas que salgas – dijo dándole la espalda para roncar casi inmediatamente.

Afro solo lo miro sonriendo dirigiéndose hacia la ducha.

\- Juro que te alineo porque te alineo – dijo – Porque si no, sería muy triste ver como los londinenses te van a comer vivo

 **Julio 2 5pm**

 **Templo de Artemisa**

 **Monte Olimpo**

Artemisa jugaba con dos de sus damas de compañía dentro de la fuente de su templo. De vez en cuando le gustaba mojarse en el agua fría para olvidarse de sus problemas. Sus satélites custodiaban el templo, sus ángeles estaban en sus habitaciones y solo un estaba fuera del Olimpo intentando cumplir sus órdenes. Estaba un poco preocupada de que, con tal de demostrar que él era mejor que los demás, Icarus se metiera en problemas en la tierra, pero confiaba también en que no era tan tonto como para involucrarla a ella.

Como si lo hubiera invocado y un poco de mal humor por seguir sin poder cazar a Sammy, Icarus entró al patio, donde una doncella le entregó una toalla de cuerpo completo y le susurro algo al oído.

Se posiciono en la entrada de la fuente y extendió la toalla por ambos extremos a la altura de su frente en una clara invitación a su Diosa para que saliera de la fuente, pero dándole el respeto que merecía al no verla con su ropa mojada, que claramente estaba hecha para transparentarse..

\- Icarus, de verdad tienes que arruinarme la diversión justo ahora? – Pregunto Artemisa

\- Lo siento señora. Pero tiene visita. – dijo sin verla mientras envolvía con la toalla a Artemisa

\- Visita? Quien?

\- El señor Apolo. Está en el salón del trono. – dijo

\- Que espere. No lo voy a ver en estas fachas – dijo – Por que no habías venido a reportarte?

\- No he podido cumplir la misión que me encomendó señora. No tengo cara para verla rechazarme por mi fracaso. – dijo apenado.

Artemisa lo miro con ternura y lo dirigió hacia su recamara. Ese chico no sabía cuándo darse por vencido pero no le iba a decir que no tenía la menor prisa.

\- No ha salido del Santuario? – Le pregunto mientras se quitaba la ropa mojada detrás de un biombo

\- No desde hace varios días. – dijo el pelirrojo – Estuve a punto de atraparla pero su hermano se interpuso.

Ella sacó la cabeza del biombo intrigada.

\- Apolo te impidió acercarte a ella? – preguntó

\- No señora. El señor Ares. – confesó – La niña se refugió en sus brazos y no tuve el valor para enfrentarlo.

\- Hiciste bien. – dijo Artemisa poniéndose una nueva túnica frente a su ángel – Con él nunca se sabe de qué humor ande y no quiero perderte aun. Vamos a ver al desvergonzado de mi otro hermano. No te me separes a menos que yo te lo pida.

\- Si señora.

Ambos cruzaron su habitación y se dirigieron al Salón del trono. Icarus siempre varios pasos detrás de ella sobre todo en este momento en el que su celoso hermano estaba cerca y no lo soportaba.

\- Hermana! – Exclamó Apolo corriendo para abrazarla pero Artemisa traía su Báculo y le paró el alto algo molesta

\- Llevo más de 15 días esperándote – reclamó

\- Lo siento. Es que tenía mucho trabajo y….

\- Si claro. – dijo Artemisa ignorando sus ruegos – Sentémonos – dijo invitándolo a hacerlo con un movimiento de su mano uno de sus sillones cubiertos de seda blanca – Ahora dime… Donde esta Becca?

Apolo se mostró avergonzado.

\- Está en los Elíseos.

La furia de Artemisa era visible hasta para Icarus varios metros detrás de ella.

\- Como que en los Elíseos? Que le paso? Que le hiciste! – exclamó Artemisa apuntándolo a su hermano con ganas de descargarle todo su poder.

Apolo no se movió. Se merecía cualquier cosa que le hiciera su hermana, pero tenía que decirle que él no la había matado.

\- La última vez que la vi, fue aquí. Me dijo que estaba embarazada y que era mío y no le creí.

Artemisa hizo un movimiento con su báculo para darle un golpe a su hermano, que fue a parar a la mandíbula de Apolo a pesar de que él puso su muñeca para defenderse.

\- Eres un cretino! Como te atreviste a corromper a alguna de mis chicas! Abusaste de mi confianza y de mi hospitalidad! – le gritó

\- Ya lo sé. Y me arrepiento de ello. – dijo Apolo

\- Mentiroso! Tienes prohibido venir a mi territorio sin invitación! – siguió

\- Pero…

\- Ya dije! Y ahora dime cómo murió? Merezco saberlo – preguntó molesta.

Apolo la miro. Si le decía que la había dejado en manos de Ares y había muerto en sus manos…

\- Un accidente. Se cayó, se golpeó la cabeza y murió – mintió.

Artemisa pareció tranquilizarse.

\- Sufrió?

\- No – volvió a mentir el dios del sol – Perdóname si?

\- No!

\- Anda! No lo vuelvo a hacer! – suplicó.

\- No! Me quitaste a mi favorita! – dijo Artemisa emberrinchada – Ahora tengo un hueco para llenar y no sé cómo hacerlo.

\- Haré lo que quieras – dijo Apolo casi arrodillándose.

Artemisa volteo a ver a Icarus quien la miró y le hizo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza que ignoró por completo.

\- Dame a tu hija para llenar el hueco que dejo su madre. – dijo finalmente artemisa con una sonrisa.

A Apolo se le fueron todos los colores del rostro.

\- Pero… Sammy está bien donde esta! Está rodeada de gente que la estimula para que sea la mejor y parece ser feliz.

\- Y? Tu dijiste que me darías lo que yo quisiera – dijo Artemisa en Tono caprichoso – Pues yo quiero a Sammy.

\- No creo que Athena…

Artemisa pateo el suelo en forma de berrinche.

\- Por la que te deberías preocupar es por mí! No por Athena. – dijo – Tú eres su padre biológico. Quítales la maldita custodia y dámela! O le diré a Zeus de ella y volverá a correrte del Olimpo.

\- Me estas chantajeando?

\- Tómalo como quieras. – contestó volteándose hacia Icarus – Te dejare pensarlo. Pero dámela o atente a las consecuencias. Vamos Icarus! Debemos hacer mi recorrido vespertino por las tropas.

Ambos salieron de la sala dejando a Apolo algo ofuscado. Valía el perdón de su hermana la vida de Sammy? Athena no iba a tomarlo muy bien sobre todo después de su última visita.

 **Julio 3, 4 pm**

 **Castillo flotante de Poseidón.**

 **Isla Spitzbergen, Noruega**

Omar termino de caminar por todo el castillo mientras dibujaba en uno de sus pañuelos. Estaba decidido a salir de ahí para pedir ayuda. De nuevo habían cambiado de locación a una mucho más fresca, incluso con picos nevados y temperaturas bajo cero por las noches y si sus cálculos no le fallaban, ese era el último día antes de volverse a mover.

No entendía mucho de cómo era eso posible, pero cada día que pasaba, Zita cambiaba más y más y ya era casi imposible para el decir algo sin que ella le hablara de una forma irrespetuosa a favor de su nuevo "abuelo". Tenía que encontrar algún teléfono para llamarle a Alejandro o Shura.

Había estado reacio a dejar a Zita sola, pero no veía que estuviera en peligro. Las guaruras con armadura que le ponían cada vez, la trataban con respeto y casi sin dirigirle la palabra excepto el primero que había sido bastante atrevido.

Los sirvientes del lugar se sentaron a comer en la cocina como siempre lo hacían y Zita estaba en el patio trasero y su guarura de pelos verdes también.

Volvió a su habitación y dejó una pequeña nota en su almohada, tomo la chamarra más gruesa que pudo, con una gorra y guantes, se puso unas botas gruesas con triple calcetines aunque le quedaran chicas y las diferentes cosas que había reunido durante esos días tales como un encendedor, una piola, frutos secos, una botella de agua.

Salió por la puerta trasera y nadie lo detuvo. Esperaba que si seguía el camino principal que se veía a la derecha, llegara a algún poblado cercano… pero eso nunca sucedió y cuando intento regresar al castillo, este ya había desaparecido.

 **Julio 3, 8pm**

 **Bar de la Posada**

 **Asgard, Noruega**

Shaina, Aioria y Mu se sentaron exhaustos en una mesa mientras los demás parroquianos los miraban curiosos.

\- Al fin llegamos – dijo Mu casi sacando la lengua por el esfuerzo

\- Me siento como de 40 – dijo Aioria botando su maleta de lona en el suelo

\- Tienes suerte de que estoy tan cansada que mi cerebro no tiene una buena respuesta para eso – dijo Shaina recargándose en la mesa – A quien le toca registrarnos?

\- A Mu – contesto Aioria

\- Ya voy… - dijo con pocas ganas – Que nombres falsos quieren?

\- Karen Pérez Sosa – contesto Shaina quedándose dormida sobre la mesa

\- Aquiles Baeza – dijo Aioros siguiéndole el juego a Shaina

Mu los miró como si estuvieran locos pero para darles una lección efectivamente los registró con ese nombre.

\- No sé si es peor que estén peleando, o que no lo estén. – pensó mientras iba con el posadero. – Disculpe…

\- Dígame. Que se le ofrece?

\- Dos habitaciones por favor. Nos quedaremos por algunos días. – dijo sonriendo

El posadero lo miró con curiosidad.

\- Que no lo he visto por aquí antes?

\- Seguramente que si, no es la primera vez que vengo – aseguró Mu

\- Nunca se me olvida una cara – dijo el posadero satisfecho – Pero nunca recuerdo los nombres.

Mu lo pensó por un momento. Él no estaba de misión y a decir verdad no sabía bien cuál era la misión de sus compañeros.

\- Mu de Aries – dijo sonriendo

El posadero volteo a ver las llaves y solo encontró una.

\- Lo siento amigo. Solo hay una habitación con dos camas.

\- Ouch… mmm… está bien. Dámela. Está haciendo mucho frio y estamos cansados. – dijo Mu – Tienes algún catre extra y cobijas?

La temperatura había descendido mucho y lo que menos quería era tener que salir.

\- Eso si tengo. Si me dan 1 minuto voy y se la pongo.

\- Si gracias – dijo Mu llenando el registro con los nombres que ellos le dieran, pagando y recibiendo la llave.

El posadero salió a hacer el mandado y Mu regresó con sus compañeros. Shaina estaba profundamente dormida. Mu intentó despertarla pero no hubo suerte.

\- Vaya… y yo que ya me quiero dormir… - dijo Mu

\- Agarra su maleta – le dijo a Mu mientras la cargaba – Solo no le digas que fui yo.

Mu sonrió y asintió. Aioria era todo lo cabron que podía pero seguía siendo un caballero a pesar de siempre estar peleando con ellas. La depositó en una de las camas, quitándole las botas y tapándola con la cobija y le dijo a Mu:

\- Yo me quedo con el catre. Lo más seguro es que salga mucho antes de que ustedes se despierten.

Mu aceptó y se metió a las cobijas. Mañana sería otro día.


	165. Chapter 165

**Capitulo 163**

 **Julio 3, 10am**

 **Muelles**

 **San Salvador, Bahamas**

Kanon se despidió de Tania por última vez en el muelle con un beso en la mejilla y subió al Orgullo Marino. Los motores ya habían sino precalentados y afinados por el Capitán Ron, por lo que no le costó trabajo maniobrar en el muelle para sacarlo y darle una última avistada a la esbelta figura que continuaba en el muelle. Solo quedaba darle las gracias a Athena por su astucia para salir del problemón en el que se había metido.

 **Flashback**

El sol se filtró por la ventana y sus rayos cayeron justo sobre los ojos de Kanon, quien estaba aún desnudo bajo las sabanas. Se despertó y se dio vuelta para ver a su compañera, pero el lugar donde esperaba encontrarla, estaba ocupado por la gabardina que había usado la noche anterior doblada perfectamente.

\- Tania? – exclamo mientras se levantaba y se ponía su pantalón más cercano.

La buscó por toda la casa pero no la encontró, lo cual le dio un poco de remordimiento por lo sucedido la noche anterior. La verdad es que si quería que pasara, pero a la vez no. Ahora como carajos le decía que él era Dragón del Mar.

Se despabiló un poco y se metió a bañar. Seguramente la encontraría en el hotel y podrían platicar respecto a lo que había sucedido y en como quedarían las cosas entre ellos y… momento. Se suponía que todo el punto de eso era tomarla como a muchas tantas y seguir con su vida. Pero por que entonces no quería que eso terminara ahí.

Un poco molesto por traer un revoltijo en su cabeza se esmeró un poco en su arreglo personal y salió hacia el hotel. Al llegar ahí, se dirigió directamente al departamento de Recursos Humanos para ver el horario de Tania y un poco desilusionado se dio cuenta que era su día libre.

Sin ganas de encontrarse con Aleix o con algún conocido, salió del hotel con las manos en los bolsillos hacia los muelles. Debía tener listo el Orgullo Marino para zarpar al día siguiente sin dilación. No quería que de verdad Shaina se enojara y lo castigara como Camus.

Se encontró a varios de los pescadores a quienes no pudo eludir y pronto se vio llegando con ellos a la Lonchería de la Tía Lucy donde insistieron en invitarle al menos una cerveza y botana.

Mayúscula fue su sorpresa al ser atendido por Tania como si fuera cualquier comensal, con una falda en A negra y una blusa blanca tipo camisa con un delantal y una cofia. Poquito más y pareciera que se hubiera disfrazado de Sirvienta Francesa, lo que a Kanon no le hizo mucha gracia.

\- Que les voy a servir hoy caballeros? – dijo sonriéndole al más viejo de la mesa

\- Tanis! Te toco trabajar hoy? – le preguntó uno de los más jóvenes

\- Ya sabes que siempre estoy aquí en mi día libre y lo sabes porque estás aquí todos los días de huevon, John – dijo viendo a los demás – Que les voy a servir?

Kanon intentó decir algo pero los demás lo hicieron por el.

\- Tráenos 6 cervezas bien frías con limón y unos nachos supremos con camarón. – dijo Marcus el más viejo – Y pónmelo en mi cuenta.

\- Ya! Pero tú cuenta esta al tope así que el pago es en efectivo y por adelantado – dijo Tania con los brazos en jarras – Yo no soy mi tía y de mí no te aprovechas! Faltaba más.

Los cuatro pescadores aparte de Marcus comenzaron a hacerle burla mientras este sacaba a regañadientes dos billetes y se los entregaba a Tania quien sonreía al recibirlos.

\- Salen seis cervezas y unos nachos supremos – dijo Tania dándose la media vuelta hacia la cocina.

Kanon se disculpó con el pretexto de ir al sanitario para seguir a Tania detrás de la barra, quien estaba escarchando los vasos para la cerveza.

\- Siquiera Buenos días, no? – dijo Kanon cruzándose de brazos frente a ella.

\- Buenos días.

\- Muy chistosa.

\- En este momento no puedo hablar pues estoy con mi tía a quien parece que ya conoces, verdad? – dijo Tania señalando a la Tía Lucy que estaba justo detrás de él.

No pudo menos que voltear a saludar en silencio a la señora que se encontraba viéndolo curiosa detrás de él. Se tomó la cabeza con la mano mientras le lanzaba su sonrisa más encantadora.

\- Lo siento. No la había visto. Como está usted?

\- No hay cuidado – dijo sonriendo – Por mi pueden platicar todo lo que quieran.

\- No tía. Estoy de servicio. – dijo Tania viéndola con una mirada de advertencia

\- Si, pero no estarás aquí todo el día. – mencionó su tía ignorando su advertencia – Tienes que ir a descansar pues no has dormido nada. Fue mala suerte que tuvieras tu que quedarte toda la noche cuidando de esa huésped enferma. – dijo antes de meterse a la cocina.

Kanon volteo a verla. El rubor en la cara de Tania estaba a todo lo que daba.

\- Por qué no vas a sentarte y enseguida les llevo la cerveza? – le dijo

\- Lo que necesito es hablar contigo – susurro Kanon esperando que la tía Lucy no escuchara.

\- No tenemos nada que decir – respondió Tania – Vete que me distraes.

\- A qué hora vas a ir a "descansar"?

\- A la 1pm – contesto pero voy a estar ocupada.

\- Ocupada mis polainas! Te veo a la una en mi casa o voy por ti a la tuya!

Tania no pudo responder nada porque Kanon se dio la media vuelta y regresó a su mesa a compartir por última vez en ese viaje con sus amigos.

Kanon dio muchas vueltas en su sala. Se tomó al menos dos cervezas y veía su celular cada dos minutos. Por qué carajo le tomaba tanto tiempo llegar de la lonchería a su casa si ya eran la 1.10?

Escuchó que venían pasos por la vereda y casi corrió hacia la puerta. La abrió justo antes de que Tania tocara para entrar.

\- Creí que no vendrías. – reclamo Kanon aun con la ultima cerveza en la mano

\- En la medida de mis posibilidades intento cumplir mis compromisos – respondió Tania – Aunque esta no fue una invitación sino un exigente capricho tuyo.

\- Como sea. Pasa – invitó Kanon

\- Prefiero hablar afuera si no te molesta – insistió Tania

Kanon sonrió. Así que la fiera seguía suelta eh? Le daría por su lado por el momento y le hizo un movimiento con su mano para invitarla a sentarse en la silla del porche. Se sentó con la espalda muy recta y en la orilla de la banca. Parecía muy seria.

\- Solo vine para decirte que no te preocupes por lo que paso anoche. No significó nada para mi – dijo Tania.

\- Disculpa?

\- Sé que algunos se sentirían responsables y obligados por… la situación. – dijo tranquilamente – No te preocupes. Soy responsable de mis actos. Estoy bajo el régimen de pastillas anticonceptivas por cuestiones que no compartiré, así que no habrá consecuencias para ti y por si las dudas también tomé la píldora de emergencia.

Kanon agitó su cabeza incrédulo. Por qué diablos le estaba diciendo todo eso? Ah sí! Porque por idiota ni siquiera le había pasado por la cabeza lo que pudiera pasar en el futuro.

\- No yo…

\- A decir verdad si estaré un poco preocupada porque sé que tú… pues… has tenido a muchas mujeres pero… después de un chequeo, confío en que no me has contagiado nada. Yo… bueno… no pude contagiarte nada pero desde luego puedes también checarte.

Kanon revisó cuidadosamente la botella de cerveza que aún tenía en la mano y vació el contenido en su jardín. De verdad estaba teniendo esa conversación con Tania? O la cerveza estaba adulterada?

Tania estaba viéndolo fijamente esperando su respuesta.

\- No… yo estoy limpio. – dijo aun incrédulo

Ella se relajó un poco después de eso.

\- Anoche estaba yo un poco vulnerable pero… te prometo que no volverá a ocurrir. – murmuro Tania.

\- Por qué no? – pregunto finalmente Kanon – Yo creo que te gustó, o no?

A ella se le subieron los colores al rostro.

\- Ciertamente eres tan… hábil como lo dice tu reputación – dijo entre dientes

\- Entonces?

\- En este momento estoy en una situación legal totalmente comprometida en la cual no quiero que te veas involucrado – dijo Tania muy seria – Necesito resolverlo cuanto antes.

Kanon la miro a los ojos. En serio lo estaba rechazando? Cuando había sido la ultima vez que eso había pasado?

\- A que situación te refieres exactamente? – preguntó Kanon

\- Es algo que como dije, no debes verte involucrado – insistió Tania.

Pero Kanon no estaba satisfecho con esa respuesta.

\- Es la razón por la que viniste anoche a mi casa?

Tania contuvo la respiración. No Podía confiar en Kanon. No debía.

\- Si. Algo así.

\- Pues si viniste aquí es porque necesitabas algo. – dijo Kanon – Dime que es lo que está pasando?

\- No. Yo lo arreglaré a mi modo – dijo Tania – No es algo de lo que me sienta orgullosa, pero no tenía otra opción en ese momento. – dijo bajando la mirada

Kanon frunció los labios. Esa niña era más terca que una mula.

\- Tal vez yo pueda ayudarte. Solo dime lo que pasa! – dijo hincándose frente a ella tomándole las manos.

Este movimiento hizo dudar a Tania. Ya de por si Kanon seguramente pensaba lo peor de ella y si se lo decía, ni siquiera querría volverle a hablar. No que le importara mucho.

Kanon pareció adivinar lo que pensaba porque inmediatamente después agregó:

\- Prometo no juzgarte y no pensar mal de ti con cualquier cosa que me digas. Creí que tú y yo comenzábamos a confiar en el otro estos días que estuve en cama.

Tania se mordió un labio. Era cierto. Ella pasaba una hora charlando de cualquier cosa con el.

\- Está bien. – dijo Tania – Confiaré en ti porque ya no puedo seguir con esto yo sola. Pero debes prometerme que guardaras el secreto absoluto.

Kanon asintió con la cabeza y a continuación le hizo un muy buen resumen de su relación con "dragón del mar", el contrato que había firmado, la cantidad que había requerido, sus razones y sus últimas conversaciones. No se atrevió a mirarlo durante todo este tiempo para no ver la reprobación en su mirada. Kanon no dijo ni una palabra.

\- Anoche – dijo finalmente – Se suponía que íbamos a… consumar el contrato. te juro que lo iba a hacer! Llevaba varias semanas pensando en eso y preparándome psicológicamente y Marín me dijo que era guapo pero…

\- ((Que queeee?))

\- …ya estaba adentro del lobby del hotel cuando mis pies se negaron a responderme y me di cuenta que no podía continuar con eso – dijo apenada – No importa lo bien que me había tratado o lo paciente que fue conmigo… No era correcto!

\- Y entonces por que viniste aquí anoche? – preguntó Kanon intrigado

Tania volvió a ruborizarse

\- Es que mientras estaba inmóvil en el vestíbulo, estuve pensando que tal vez le estaba yo dando mucha importancia a una simple acción, y… mi tía siempre me dijo que si algún día llegaba al punto de… entregarme a alguien, que por lo menos mi primera experiencia tenía que ser con alguien que me gustara y… – dijo mientras se ruborizara aún más – Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba yo aquí y pues…

Kanon sonrió. De verdad se estaba abriendo a el de una manera que el no esperaba.

\- Gracias por escogerme – dijo con una sonrisa

Tania bajo la mirada porque no se la podía sostener.

\- Entonces… ahora tengo que enfrentar a Dragón del mar y posiblemente hasta pierda mi trabajo con el Señor Julián por no haber cumplido mi parte del contrato con su amigo.

\- No creo que sea capaz.

\- Es que no has visto al Señor Julián cuando se enoja y sobre todo porque pasó mucho de su tiempo "puliéndome" conforme a los gustos de su amigo y… – dijo Tania y se tomó la boca con ambas manos como si apenas estuviera recordando algo – El señor Minos!

Kanon volteó extrañado.

\- Que con él?

\- Tengo… tengo que suplicarle a Dragón que me perdone! – grito Tania levantándose – Lo eche todo a perder pero… el entenderá… tiene que hacerlo! – dijo dando varios pasos con la intensión de irse, pero Kanon se levantó y la abrazó.

Era un abrazo de consuelo para ella y de arrepentimiento de parte de Kanon. En verdad la estaba haciendo sufrir de una manera que no era la que el tenía pensado.

Ella lo abrazó aferrándose a su camisa. Estaba a punto de perder el control y ponerse a llorar pero no podía darse el lujo en ese momento.

\- No puedo dejarte ir así. – dijo Kanon con voz suave

\- Si no le confieso lo que hice, despedirá al Señor Minos y mi hermano se quedara en la cárcel y mi Tía se enterara y eso le romperá el corazón! No quiero ver a mi tía sufrir por mi culpa! – dijo comenzando a llorar sin poder detenerse – Déjame ir por favor!

Kanon la estrechó más contra su pecho y Tania dio rienda suelta al llanto. Había soportado demasiado tiempo sola todo eso. Kanon sentía los sollozos de Tania y todo lo que había planeado para ese momento se fue por la borda.

En cierto punto Tania se separó de él y Kanon le ofreció su pañuelo. '

\- Perdón. Manché tu camisa. – dijo usando el pañuelo para secar sus ojos – Debo estar hecha un desastre.

Kanon no decía nada. Se debatía entre decir la verdad o no.

\- No creo que sea conveniente para ti lidiar con el en este momento Tania – dijo Finalmente – Yo fui parte del problema y creo que yo soy el que debo ir a hablar con él.

\- No! Sabrá que te dije!

\- Te prometo que haré todo lo posible por ayudarte a arreglar todo ese problema. – dijo levantando su barbilla suavemente con la mano – Yo me voy mañana temprano y no quiero dejarte así de angustiada.

Tania lo miró por un momento. Todos en la isla confiaban en Kanon. Tal vez ella podría darle un voto de confianza esta vez.

\- Pero no sabes cómo encontrarlo. - afirmó

\- Preguntaré

\- Y si cuando lo encuentres te dice que no?

Kanon puso una sonrisa ladina.

\- Tu pudiste decirme que no? Y mira que eres la persona mas necia que conozco.

Tania le dio un puñetazo en el hombro y el solo rio .

\- Era broma. Crees poder esperarme aquí quietecita?

\- Vas a ir ahorita? – pregunto sorprendida

\- Te dije que me voy mañana. – respondió – Y entre más rápido mejor. No tardare más de una o dos horas máximo. Prométeme que estarás aquí cuando regrese.

Tania asintió y Kanon le dio un beso en la frente y corrió hacia el hotel.

Una hora y media después de estarse haciendo tonto en el bar, Kanon regresó a la cabaña. Abrió la puerta de la cabaña y todo estaba en silencio. No parecía haber nadie. Ya estaba maldiciendo y mentando madres mentalmente cuando vio en la terraza un movimiento y se fue hacia allá.

Tania estaba columpiándose en la silla doble mientras veía el mar. Lo recibió con una sonrisa.

\- Regresaste!

\- Así es – dijo sentándose frente a ella para ver como se mecía – Necesito hablar contigo.

Tania de inmediato dejo de columpiarse.

\- Pudiste encontrarlo?, Que… que te dijo? – preguntó

\- Bueno… si. Si lo encontré. – dijo Kanon tranquilo – Pero… estuve pensando mucho y… – metió su mano en el bolsillo y le dio el sobre donde había metido los pedazos rotos del contrato días atrás – Primero Toma.

Tania abrió el sobre y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al reconocer algunas palabras del contrato y su firma.

\- Ya no tienes ninguna obligación con "Dragón del Mar" o como se llame – declaró.

\- Pero… como lo lograste? – pregunto emocionada

\- Soy Kanon – dijo alzando los hombros – siempre consigo lo que quiero. Bueno casi siempre.

\- Si pero…. Y el Sr Minos…

Kanon la cargo de la cintura para bajarla del columpio y la metió a la casa y deposito arriba del sofá sentándose con las piernas cruzadas frente a ella. Ella se sentó de la misma manera cuidando de no mostrar nada con su falda.

\- Tania… escúchame primero. Dragón no estuvo muy feliz.

\- Me… imagino…

\- Lo único que pude hacer, fue comprarle el contrato con beneficios y obligaciones. – dijo tomándole una mano

Tania se levantó como de resorte.

\- No! No! Ese no era el punto! Yo no quería eso.

\- Yo tampoco y por eso tienes el contrato en pedacitos en ese sobre. – dijo Kanon desviando su mirada – Estas libre ahora y Minos seguirá con la defensa de tu hermano.

\- Pero… pero…

Kanon suspiró al ver su mirada. Era lo mejor que podía hacer por el momento.

\- Pero ahora te debo a ti dinero! Y es mucho! No podre pagártelo ni en diez años! – reclamó Tania.

Kanon se quedó callado. Había luchado mucho con la voz en su cabeza que le decía que se aprovechara de ella ahora que podía, que le dijera la verdad y la obligara de ser necesario.

Tania también guardó silencio. Había sentido que había abusado de Dragón en cierto momento y ahora de Kanon también.

\- Te sentirías mejor si… - Kanon se ruborizó un poco. Esto era de último momento. – Si pudiéramos poner en práctica lo que decía ese contrato pero… solo como un acuerdo entre nosotros dos?

Tania volteo a verlo como si no hubiera escuchado bien e iba a comenzar a decir algo.

\- Déjame terminar antes de que me des una respuesta – dijo Kanon – Creo que anoche ambos fuimos un poco impulsivos pero confirmamos que hay química entre nosotros. – Tania se ruborizó y tembló al recordarlo – Tu dijiste hoy mismo que habías estado conmigo porque yo te gusto. Tú también me gustas y sería muy agradable tener una razón para regresar a la Isla más seguido y alguien que te reciba en casa con ansiedad y las brazos abiertos. Dragón del Mar velaba por ti desde lejos y yo quiero poder hacer lo mismo… si tú quieres y estás de acuerdo.

Tania estaba petrificada. Ella le gustaba a Kanon? Desde cuándo? Ella apenas se había dado cuenta unos días atrás. No ponía en duda que la idea para ella era sumamente tentadora sobre todo después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Tuvo que cerrar las piernas para acallar el clamor de su sexo ante la simple idea. Pero… como podría manejarse ella en un acuerdo así? Como podría mantener sus sentimientos a raya y separarlos de una simple relación sexual?

\- No creo que debamos considerarlo como una relación de pareja – siguió diciendo Kanon - porque realmente estamos apenas comenzando a llevarnos bien, pero si podemos ser amantes ocasionales, pues yo solo podría venir máximo 4 días al mes. Procuraría que no te faltara nada y…

\- No! – exclamó Tania en tono vehemente sin verlo a los ojos.

Kanon sonrió tristemente. No esperaba que aceptara la idea fácilmente.

\- Está bien. Solo era una idea. – dijo bajando la mirada.

Tania abrió los ojos al adivinar que él había tomado ese no como su respuesta final, por lo que se bajó a su nivel y fue el turno de ella de tomarle ambas manos.

\- Me refería, a que no quiero nada de dinero, nada de ropa. – dijo – Estaba dispuesta a hacerlo por Dragón del Mar por obligación económica, pero contigo seria por convicción y el dinero, a menos que sea una emergencia, ensuciaría este propósito. De hecho… tengo bastante dinero del trato anterior que me gustaría darte para pagarte un poco de lo que te ha de haber costado librarme de ese compromiso.

Ahora fue el turno a Kanon de sorprenderse, pero Tania no había terminado.

\- Te juro que mi cabeza me dice que te mande al cuerno, porque te conozco y se cómo eres, pero todo lo demás… - se ruboriza – Se inclina a decir que sí. – Vio como Kanon sonreía satisfecho y cerró los ojos para no caer en la tentación tan pronto – solo que había una clausula en el contrato que me gustaría que aquí también se cumpliera por ambas partes.

\- Cuál es?

\- Yo prometo no acostarme con nadie más en ninguna circunstancia, pero tú tampoco podrás hacerlo. – dijo – A menos que alguno de nosotros nos enamoremos de otra persona en cuyo caso primero anularemos este acuerdo y ya después cada quien agarra su camino.

Kanon pasó saliva. Era buena negociando. Sería capaz de cumplir esta condición? Tania vio su titubeo y decidió darle una salida digna.

\- Si no puedes con esa cláusula Kanon, no tiene caso que sigamos hablando. Después de todo…

Kanon la miró fijamente. Ella no estaba titubeando. Pero… él era un putano de primera y se sentía orgulloso de serlo y por otro lado también sus obligaciones como dorado cada vez le hacía tener menos tiempo para ello y prueba de ello era, que había tenido que salir a divertirse para no comenzar a sentirse mal físicamente. Valdría la pena el esfuerzo? Su cabeza dijo que no, pero lo que colgaba entre sus piernas gritaba que si. Mil veces si.

\- De acuerdo. – dijo Finalmente – No me acostare con nadie más que tu. – Tania sonrió al escuchar su decisión – Pero yo tengo una petición también…. Bueno… dos…

Tania alzó la ceja.

\- Cuáles son?

\- La primera, es que te olvidaras de que Dragón del Mar alguna vez se puso en contacto contigo, que existió este contrato y que hablaste con el. – dijo Kanon muy serio.

\- Que? Por qué?

\- Si no puedes con esa cláusula Tania, no tiene caso que sigamos hablando. – se burló Kanon imitando el tono de su voz.

\- Está bien. – dijo Tania sacando su celular y dándoselo a Kanon – Borra las conversaciones entre los dos, bloquéalo y elimínalo de la aplicación verde.

Kanon hizo lo que le pidió y le agregó su número de teléfono al discado rápido.

\- Creo que es más rápido que me llames, pero igual ya veremos que otra forma de comunicación podemos tener – dijo Kanon devolviéndole su celular y sacando el suyo. Borró rápidamente la aplicación para que no la viera y se lo dio – Ahora me toca a mí. Abre la carpeta de contactos que dice 1NS.

Tania abrió la carpeta y vio cerca de 500 números con diferentes nombres de mujer. Abrió grandes los ojos por la sorpresa.

\- Así es. Son los números de todas las chicas a las que podría hablarles para pasar el rato en Grecia y otros países.- confesó Kanon – La versión electrónica de la famosa Libreta Negra

\- Me los estas presumiendo? – preguntó Tania

\- Jajaja No. Como… muestra de mi compromiso hacia el cumplimiento de nuestro acuerdo, te pido que los borres. – dijo Kanon viéndola a los ojos

\- En serio? – dijo mientras reconocía varios nombres de sus compañeras y conocidas de la isla

\- Si.

Tania borro gustosa la carpeta esperando que no se pudiera recuperar de algún modo.

\- Y cual es la segunda petición? – preguntó Tania.

Kanon se puso muy serio por un momento.

\- La segunda petición es que ambos cuidaremos que no haya consecuencias de nuestros encuentros. – dijo Kanon – No debemos tenerlas por ningún motivo.

Tania sonrió. Ella tampoco quería tener familia y menos de acostones ocasionales, por lo que sintiendo un poco de alivio, asintió la cabeza y extendió la mano.

\- Cerremos el trato entonces.

Kanon se la estrechó como pretexto para jalarla hacia el haciendo que cayera encima y el pudiera rodearla con ambos brazos.

\- Este tipo de tratos, deben sellarse con un beso.

 **Fin del flashback**

Kanon casi pierde el portal que lo llevaría al mediterráneo por estar recordando las dos horas que pasó Tania en su casa cerrando el trato y las otras dos de esa mañana. Si. Había hecho lo correcto. No decirle había sido la mejor decisión y beneficiaba a ambos. Además de esa manera, no podían decir que no estaba intentando cumplir su misión, aunque estaba muy seguro de que Saga engendraría al heredero de Géminis como se lo había pedido. Sobre todo, si como sospechaba, cada noche con Laura parecían conejo.

 **Julio 3, 8.45 pm**

 **Oficina del Patriarca**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia.**

Aioros entro a la cámara Patriarcal sin ningún problema. Tenía permiso de Athena y del mismo Shion de poder entrar y salir sin que nadie se lo impidiera, por lo que los guardias no vieron nada extraño en que entrara a esas horas de la noche.

Fue directamente a donde sabía que podría encontrar a Shion y no se equivocó. Shion se encontraba dormido sobre su escritorio con un documento junto a él y la pluma fuente aún abierta. Se veía que había caído rendido después de firmar ese documento. Aioros se acercó con cuidado al escritorio y curioso vio los papeles: Una demanda Olímpica en contra de Poseidón para que Shaka fuera regresado al Santuario.

\- Entonces era cierto! – Exclamó Aioros en voz lo suficientemente alta como para despertar a Shion, quien después de bostezar se talló un poco los ojos.

\- Aioros! Cuando llegaste?

\- No hace ni un minuto – dijo muy serio – Que significa esto?

Shion recargó su adormilada cabeza sobre una mano.

\- Que crees que signifique?

\- Shaka cambio de bando. Es eso cierto?

\- Pues si… y no. – dijo dubitativamente

\- Por que no me explica eso de si y no?

Shion sin cambiar de posición lo miró.

\- No pienses que porque estas en entrenamiento para ocupar mi puesto, puedes venir a exigirme explicaciones a mí – dijo – Esperaras la junta que tengo con todos los demás en quince minutos aquí mismo.

Aioros tuvo a bien sentirse avergonzado por su comportamiento.

\- Lo siento. Pero estoy preocupado y…

\- …Y te diste de alta voluntaria en el hospital solo para venir al chisme. – dijo Shion levantándose de su asiento

Aioros cerró los puños.

\- Shura el chismoso no?

\- Shura el amigo que se preocupa por ti. – dijo recogiendo los papeles – Además según me dijo, él estaba lo suficientemente bien como para seguir esta misión solo y tú ya podías venir a ocupar tu lugar. Como sabes, estamos escasos de dorados en este momento.

Aioros lo miró.

\- No he olvidado mis obligaciones aquí.

\- Me alegro mucho – dijo Shion entregándole un sobre – Y por cierto… te llego una invitación oficial.

Aioros tomó el sobre, lo abrió y lo leyó.

\- Supongo que ya sabe lo que contiene – dijo al ver la expresión serena de Shion

\- Si y la verdad me dio mucha risa.

\- A mí no me parece gracioso. – dijo Aioros

\- A mi sí. – dijo Shion – Que tan… desesperados deben estar para que te manden de la oficina de Zeus una invitación para dejar en paz a la hija de Gabriel con sello y todo. Y Que tan… interesado debe estar alguno de los dos como para que crean que esa relación es un peligro para el mundo.

Aioros se ruborizo, dobló el documento y se lo guardó en el bolsillo.

\- Me está cambiando el tema!

\- La verdad es que sí. Por qué no te incorporas a tus compañeros en la sala del consejo para esperar al último antes de entrar en sesión?

Aioros supo que no podría sacarle nada de información a Shion, hizo una ligera reverencia con la cabeza y salió azotando la puerta completamente fuera de lugar. Shion suspiró. Después de esa noche no solamente Aioros estaría de mal humor sino los demás en esa sala.

Shion no tuvo que esperar tanto. Kanon llegó unos pocos minutos mas tarde corriendo.

\- Perdón! Perdón! Perdón! Shaina se me hizo tarde pero te traje un rum cake y… ahhh ups no es Shaina – dijo escondiendo la lata que traía en la espalda – Buenas noches.

Shion rio y le dio la bienvenida con un abrazo.

\- Veo que ya estás bien – dijo – Mu estaba muy preocupado por ti.

\- Lo siento… Agradezco a Mu que haya llegado en mi auxilio y hayan llamado a mi hermano – dijo Kanon

\- Ya me contaras más adelante como te fue – dijo Shion – Ahora… tenemos una junta en la sala del consejo y estoy más que seguro que tú puedes proporcionarnos información crucial. Vamos?

Ambos entraron al mismo tiempo donde Aioros, Camus, Milo, y Aldebarán ya se encontraban sentados pero al verlos entrar se levantaron.

\- Uy! Por qué tan poquitos somos ahora? – Pregunto Kanon

\- Mu y Aioria están de misión, Shura tiene permiso indefinido, DM , Afro y Dohko salieron a su misión y Shaka… pues es la razón de que nosotros seis estemos aquí.

\- Pero entonces realmente no es un consejo – dijo Milo – Para que eso fuera, deberíamos ser al menos seis.

\- Lo se Milo, pero en realidad no lo es. Es una junta de todos los dorados presentes – aclaro Shion – Siéntense y se los explico.

Todos tomaron sus respectivos lugares muy atentos a lo que Shion tenía para decirles.

\- Los he reunido aquí para que ustedes cinco sean los primero en saber la decisión de Athena con respecto a una situación inusual dentro de la Elite. – dijo muy serio – Como saben, desde aquel relajito que se hizo después de la boda de Milo, Shaka desapareció del mapa y al haber sido castigado sin su cosmo, nos ha sido imposible de rastrear… hasta hace unos días.

\- Lo encontraron?

\- Donde?

\- Por qué no está aquí?

\- Silencio! – ordeno Shion – Las circunstancias en las que lo hemos encontrado no son nada fáciles de explicar. Shaka… viste ahora la Scale de Dragón del Mar de Poseidón.

Milo, Camus y Aldebarán se miraron.

\- Eso es imposible – dijo Aldebarán – Shaka era el caballero más fiel de Athena

\- No es como si estuviéramos hablando de Camus – menciono Milo recibiendo una muestra de afecto de su amigo en la cabeza

\- Basta! Que esto no es un juego – dijo Aioros – Esto es más serio de lo que suponemos pues estamos hablando de alta traición.

\- Momento Aioros – dijo Shion – No voy a caer en el mismo error que cometieron contigo nombrando traidor a Shaka sin saber toda la historia.

\- Entonces díganos toda la historia maestro – dijo Alde – Es algo que a todos nos interesa.

Kanon no dijo nada. Esperaba saber más para poder hablar.

\- Él estuvo en la… "boda" de Shaina. – dijo Shion – Fue descubierto por Mu y Afro quien nos informaron inmediatamente a Athena y a mí. Hemos hecho indagaciones pero no han podido ser muy precisas por diversas razones entre ellas… que su cabeza es un caos.

\- A que se refiere maestro? – pregunto Camus

\- Intentamos leer su mente, pero está en blanco. No parece reconocernos a ninguno de nosotros.

\- Pero eso es imposible! Como pudieron haberle hecho eso? – dijo Camus – que estaría tramando Poseidón al hacer eso?

\- Más bien como carajos le hizo para obtenerlo – dijo Milo pensativo – Shaka no es un rival fácil

Shion iba a responder, pero Kanon pidió la palabra.

\- Podemos discutir esto toda la noche pero no llegamos a lo importante. Cuáles son los pasos a seguir Shion?

Shion agradeció en silencio la intervención de Kanon.

\- Athena ha decidido que no podemos usar la violencia en este caso, por lo que nos iremos por la vía legal – dijo Shion muy serio – En mis manos tengo la demanda lista.

Kanon sonrió. Eso iba a ser digno de verse.

\- Mientras tanto y hasta no saber en qué condiciones esta Shaka con Poseidón, queda prohibida toda interacción con el, ya sea en persona o por cualquier otro medio de comunicación. – Los murmullos entre los cinco no se hicieron esperar – Esto es solamente hasta estar seguros que no está siendo manipulado de algún modo, y que podemos recuperarlo. Quiero dejar muy en claro que no vamos a cejar en esfuerzos porque regrese Shaka a nuestra familia. – dijo – Pero también dejare muy claro, que si se le encuentra culpable de traición premeditada, sufrirá las consecuencias así como cualquiera de sus compañeros que le ayuden. Está claro?

Los cinco intercambiaron miradas y asintieron.

\- Eso es todo. Quería que fueran los primeros en saber nuestra decisión ya que serán ustedes los que estarán custodiando el santuario mientras sus compañeros están en misión. Si Shaka llega a entrar aquí por las buenas, se le detiene. Si entra por las malas, se le detiene. Sin excusas ni pretextos. Ahora regresen a sus casas excepto Milo y Camus que tienen guardia. Aioros, Mañana comienzas tu turno temprano así que vete a la cama. Kanon. A mi oficina.

Aldebarán, Camus, Milo y Aioros hicieron una reverencia y salieron. Shion salió del salón con sus papeles y Kanon a su lado. Estaba seguro que podría obtener mucha más información de Kanon debido a su cercanía con Poseidón y últimamente con Aleix de acuerdo a lo que les había dicho Mu.

 **Julio 3, 12.45 pm**

 **Casa de los Ángelus**

 **Nueva York, USA.**

Liz bajo finalmente de su habitación. Había llegado la noche anterior, pero el jet lag la había dejado rendida y sin siquiera hablar con Sam o su papa, se había ido a dormir, dejando incluso su equipaje en la entrada.

\- Liz! Hija! – dijo Gabriel corriendo a abrazarla

\- Hola papa. No fuiste a trabajar? – dijo abrazándolo

\- No. Quería que me contaras como te fue! – dijo llevándola al desayunador – Hasta te prepare tu almuerzo favorito.

\- Waffles and Bacon? – pregunto Liz

\- Si!

Liz palmoteó y se sentó a la mesa. Gabriel le sirvió y se sentó para acompañarla.

\- Ahora si dime… Ganaste?

\- Mmm….. pues …. Si!

\- Jajaja lo sabía! Mi nena es la mejor! – dijo – enséname tu medalla anda!

Liz comenzó a ahogarse con sus waffles. No iba a poder pues se la había dado a Aioros.

\- Ahorita? – dijo tomando de su vaso con leche

\- Bueno, no. – recapitulo Gabriel – Cuando termines de almorzar.

\- Esta bien…

\- Quiero ponerla en la vitrina de tus trofeos. – dijo Gabriel – Y que tal Madrid?

\- Muy bonita, como siempre – respondio Liz – Aunque se ve que el país está pasando por algún bache económico fuerte verdad?

\- Si, así es. Toda Europa está colapsando de un modo u otro pero se recuperaran. – dijo Gabriel – Son fuertes.

Liz comió todo el Bacon y la mitad de sus waffles cuando se decidió a hablar.

\- Papa… sé que me dijiste que estaba castigada, pero… he encontrado un trabajo para el verano – dijo Liz viéndolo a los ojos – Es un trabajo que me ofrecieron precisamente en Madrid y he aceptado. Me servirá de inspiración para otro libro y…

Ahora fue el turno de Gabriel de ahogarse con un pedazo de waffles que le había robado del plato. Liz se levantó para darle unos golpecitos en la espalda y pasarle un vaso con agua. Una vez que el peligro hubo pasado Gabriel pregunto.

\- Iras a trabajar a Madrid?

\- Jajaja no! Aquí en el rancho de Texas con los Karoly ayudando en el curso de verano de las niñas de 8 años.

Gabriel respiró aliviado. Estaría a solo un corto vuelo de distancia y los Karoly eran tan exigentes como el mismo o más, así que no podría estar mejor cuidada.

\- Si eso te hace feliz… - dijo acariciándole la cabeza – Ve y entrena muchas campeoncitas!

Liz sonrió y asintió mientras disfrutaba de las manos mágicas de su papa sobre su cabeza.

\- Papá… sería posible que me ayudaras a encontrar a una persona?

\- No será otro de tus amiguitos perdidos de los que no me gusta que te juntes con ellos, verdad?

\- Oh no! – dijo Liz restándole importancia a las palabras de su padre.– Es el abuelo de una amiga española. Se llama Omar Raúl Mendoza y no han sabido nada de él y están preocupados.

\- Sabes que no debemos meternos en esos asuntos a menos que sea extremadamente necesario. – contestó Gabriel dubitativo

\- Lo sé. Y no quiero meterte en problemas como la última vez. Pero… - intento recordar cualquier cosa de Zita que Aioros le hubiera dicho para convencer a su papa. – Mi amiga está esperando un bebé y no le hace bien estar con esa preocupación.

Gabriel reaccionó ante esto. Como ángel debía velar por los bebes sin excusa ni pretexto.

\- Está bien, pero yo no tengo acceso directo. Si lo quieres más rápido dile a tu tío Uriel.

Liz corrió a abrazarlo y darle un beso en la mejilla.

\- Eres el mejor papa del mundo.

\- Si claro cuando te conviene. – dijo feliz – Cuando tienes que irte?

\- Mañana salgo para Houston. Regresaría a finales de Agosto.

\- Entonces esta noche cenaremos fuera para festejar. – Se metió las manos a los bolsillos y sacó las llaves del Beetle y se las dio – Asegúrate de ponerle suficiente gasolina.

Liz comenzó a gritar de emoción y a correr como loquita. Gabriel le estaba devolviendo su auto.

\- Jajaja me voy a trabajar y llegare aquí a las 7 para recogerlas. Te toca limpiar la cocina y los trastes.

\- Si!

Gabriel se despidió y todavía emocionada Liz se puso a hacer la cocina. Estaba a punto de terminar cuando recibió un mensaje de Aioros.

A No tenías que llegar tan lejos para mantenerme a raya. Deseo Concedido. Ya no te vuelvo a molestar.

L Hola! Creo que ese mensaje era para otra persona.

A No. Ese mensaje es para Elizabeth Ángelus de Nueva York

L Pero no entiendo. De que hablas.

A (imagen)

Liz espero a que terminara de cargar la imagen. Pudo finalmente leer un documento oficial que…

\- No es cierto! – exclamó Liz enojada

Marcó el número de su tío de inmediato.

U Uriel al habla

L Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?

U Uhhh… Lizzy?

L Creí que eras el tío más alivianado que tenía y ahora me sales con que no lo eres?

U De que me estás hablando?

L Una invitación para que me dejen en paz? En serio?

U Ahhh eso… si yo lo mande y que?

L No, si en ningún momento dudé que fueras tu!

U Bájale a tu histeria. Es algo que debía de hacerse.

L Según quién?

U Según todos los que estamos aquí arriba.

L No tenías ningún derecho!

U Quieres que pidamos la opinión de tu padre?

L Déjalo a el fuera de esto.

U Entonces deja de hacer berrinches y cuelga para que me dejes trabajar.

L Ah quieres trabajar?

U Si. Tengo mucho trabajo.

L Bueno pues entonces localiza a Omar Raúl Mendoza. Ordenes de papa.

U Y ese quién es?

L Localiza a Omar Raúl Mendoza y pásame su ubicación Ahora!

U O si no que? No he recibido orden de tu padre directamente así que no debo obedecerte. Ahora entiendo cuando dice que estas insoportable.

L Ni siquiera he comenzado a serlo contigo. Dame esa información o sabrá que me dejaste hacer mi voluntad en Madrid, que tú te hiciste responsable ante los Karoly y muchas cosas más que te aseguro lo pondrán furioso.

U Lizzy! Tu nunca me habías chantajeado!

L Te ayudare a conjugar el verbo cambiar…. Yo cambio… tu cambias…

U Eres imposible… dame un minuto

L …

U …

L …

U Uhhh… tengo a 3 con el mismo nombre: Un mexicano, Un Peruano y un español.

L El español.

U Mmm… Qué diablos hace un viejo español en Noruega?

L Que parte de Noruega?

U La mas fría

L Asgard?

U No. En Spitsbergen. Cerca de Berentsnurg pero en el medio de la nada.

L Gracias por la información tío. Ya puedes regresar a trabajar.

U No vuelvas a Chantajearme Lizzy.

L No vuelvas a meterte en mi vida sin mi permiso tío. Te llamo después.

Liz colgó aun teniendo el ceño fruncido. Le envió un mensaje de disculpa a Aioros, pero el sistema se lo regreso sin ser enviado, lo que significaba que Aioros la había bloqueado. Sin ninguna expresión nueva en su rostro le mandó un mensaje a Shura:

\- Omar Raúl Mendoza está en la isla de Spitzbergen en Noruega. Te sugiero que vayas lo antes posible pues estamos hablando de temperaturas bajo cero todo el año. Y si de casualidad hablas con Aioros, solo dile que lo siento que yo no tuve nada que ver con eso.

Liz dejo el celular en la mesa de la cocina y subió despacio a su habitación. Se dedicaría a empacar y a inspirarse para escribir su nuevo libro: Como convivir con su familia sin ahorcarlos.


	166. Chapter 166

**Capitulo 164**

 **Julio 4, 10 am**

 **Octava casa dorada**

 **Santuario de Athena,**

Milo recibió al mensajero en la puerta, mientras Samira lavaba los trastes del desayuno. Con tres bolsas de papel llenas hasta el tope de víveres, malabareaba para que no se le cayeran junto con sus cartas en la boca. Samira escucho balbuceos y volteó hacia Milo:

\- Jajaja puedo tomarte una foto del recuerdo habibe? – dijo secándose las manos mientras tomaba su celular y hacia clic varias veces hasta que le gustó la toma mientras Milo cruzaba los ojos. – Saliste muy guapo como siempre – dijo quitándole los sobres de la boca y la tercera bolsa para llevarla a la cocina con Milo detrás.

\- Ya te dije que no me gusta que cargues las bolsas – la regaño

\- Y yo ya te dije que estoy embarazada no invalida – dijo Samira sonriendo mientras recibía un abrazo de Milo por detrás.

\- No importa. Te puedes lastimar. – le susurro mientras le quitaba el cabello del cuello y le daba un beso muy suave haciendo estremecer a su esposa.

Tocaron a la puerta de nuevo y de inmediato por los toquidos, supo que era Kanon.

\- No hagas ruido y se ira – dijo Milo mientras seguía besando el cuello de su esposa

\- No, no me voy y susurrarle "no hagas ruido", ya es hacer ruido! – gritó Kanon – Abre la puerta maleducado. Disculpa Samira!

\- No hay cuidado! Ya vamos! – contestó Samira gritando mientras Milo hacia una mueca desaprobatoria – Vamos Habibe… ya te di de "desayunar" y tus amigos te necesitan también.- dijo en voz más baja

\- Bueno. Nada más por eso te dejo en paz un ratito. – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de ir a abrir la puerta

\- Milo! – Gritó Sammy echándole los brazos a las piernas, logrando que Milo la cargara y le quitara su mascarita

\- Hola chimuela. Que haces por aquí? – dijo en el mismo tono alegre.

\- Vengo a hablar con el bebé. – dijo Sammy – Esta?

\- El bebe?

\- Si

\- Pues… en la cocina supongo – dijo Milo extrañado.

Sammy pidió que la bajara y echo a correr dentro de la casa. Kanon no dijo nada y Milo solo vigiló que llegara a salvo.

\- Sigo sin entender eso de hablar con el bebé – dijo Milo

\- Cosas de niños – dijo Kanon – Tengo muchas cosas que contarte… sales?

\- Seguro. Samira! Voy a salir con Kanon y ahorita regreso! – gritó

\- De acuerdo!

Sammy corrió y abrazó a Samira como siempre pero viendo a su vientre no a Samira.

\- Buenos días Sammy. – dijo

\- Hola – contestó Sammy antes de comenzar a hablar en algún idioma extraño que Samira había desistido de siquiera tratar de entender.

\- El bebe y yo tenemos planeado hacer Kab'b El-Ghazal quieres ayudarnos? – preguntó Samira más porque Sammy no la dejaba moverse que porque de verdad necesitara la ayuda.

Sammy siguió hablando con él bebe ignorándola por un momento y después solo asintió con la cabeza y la soltó.

\- Ve a lavarte las manos y las traes bien secas. – ordenó Samira mientras Sammy corría al baño.

Samira sonrió y sacó varios bowls de acero inoxidable. Cuando Sammy regresó, acercó un banquito de madera que Samira usaba para alcanzar las repisas mas altas y se subió en el para poder alcanzar la barra.

\- Alguna vez has cocinado Sammy? – preguntó Samira

\- Si! Se hacer galletitas en forma de pescaditos! – dijo orgullosa

\- Muy bien! Entonces como ya eres una profesional, podrás ayudarme. – dijo Samira sacando las cosas de las bolsas de papel que recién habían traído

Le separó los ingredientes en las cantidades necesarias y le dijo:

\- Tú vas a hacer la parte más importante de la receta – dijo Samira – El relleno.

Sammy la miró desconfiada.

\- En serio?

\- Si. Tienes que poner mucho cuidado en lo que te voy a decir para que salgan ricas. – dijo mientras ella mezclaba sus ingredientes - mezcla las almendras molidas con el azúcar, los huevos, la canela, el agua de azahar, el zumo de naranja y la corteza de naranja rallada que están frente a ti en el bowl pequeño hasta que esté firme y uniforme. Usa la espátula y concéntrate. Una buena cocinera no tira nada al suelo ni en la barra ni se ensucia su vestido.

Sammy asumió el reto y comenzó a hacerlo con mucho cuidado y en silencio. Samira comenzó a amasar obviamente terminando antes que la niña, por lo que cubrió la masa con un paño húmedo y comenzó a guardar las cosas en la despensa hasta que Sammy decidió que la consistencia era como Samira le había dicho.

\- Terminé.

\- Ahora prueba la mezcla que quedó en la espátula. – dijo Samira mientras le retiraba el bowl.

Sammy lo hizo y sus ojitos se abrieron muy grandes por la sorpresa.

\- Está muy rico. – dijo limpiando toda la espátula.

\- Y estará aún más rico cuando las horneemos. – dijo Samira quitando la tela húmeda de la masa y estirándola con un rodillo de madera hasta hacerla muy delgada – Ven de este lado que aún no terminamos.

Sammy obedientemente movió el banquillo hasta donde le dijo Samira

\- Ahora… usa esta taza para crear circulitos de masa, así – dijo poniéndole el ejemplo – Intenta que te queden el mayor número de círculos posible.

Sammy miró la masa. Era demasiado trabajo. Después miró a Samira.

\- Para qué?

\- Los rellenaremos con lo que tu hiciste y se van a hornear.

\- Si pero para que estás haciendo los postres? – preguntó curiosa

\- Voy a ir a presentar mis respetos a la señora de la segunda casa dorada. Ya la conoces?

\- No. No me han dejado bajar ahora que mis maestros han salido de misión – dijo Sammy comenzando a cortar los circulitos sin darse cuenta – Pero por que tienes que darle estos dulces a esa señora?

\- Bueno, en mi país se acostumbra nunca llegar con las manos vacías a una casa Sammy – contestó Samira mientras engrasaba la charola y prendía el horno para precalentarlo. – Y además Shaina hizo lo mismo conmigo y me pareció un gesto muy lindo, así que la voy a imitar.

Sammy levantó la barbilla muy orgullosa de Shaina y siguió cortando en silencio.

Para ahorrar tiempo, Samira fue rellenando la masa, formando unas lunas y poniéndolas en la charola. Cuando llenaron la primera charola la puso a un lado, Sammy termino los circulitos y sin decir nada se puso a aplanarla como Samira había hecho antes hasta que terminó.

Salieron en total tres charolas y Samira las metió al horno.

\- Muy bien Sammy! – Felicitó Samira – Ahora esperaremos unos minutos y mientras me voy a cambiar. Lávate las manos y pon el banquito en su lugar.

Sammy obedeció y terminó casi al mismo tiempo que Samira de cambiarse.

Samira sacó las tres charolas y las puso en la barra de granito para que se enfriaran. Apagó el horno y limpio la cocina mientras Sammy iba a jugar con Kenny y los demás. Poniendo el contenido de una de las charola en un plato y colocándola en la canasta con dos o tres contenedores con comida que ya había preparado antes, rápidamente se hizo una trenza y se puso su velo de forma descuidada, un poco más casual. No importaba cuantas veces lo intentaba, cuando salía de su casa siempre terminaba poniéndoselo aunque fuera unos pocos minutos. Eso le daba seguridad.

\- Sammy… quieres acompañarme a ver a la señora de Tauro? – preguntó.

Sammy movió la cabeza de un lado a otro como considerando la idea.

\- Bueno.

Samira tomo la canasta, Sammy su máscara, se la puso y salieron de la casa. Se dieron cuenta que Kanon y Milo se habían ido, así que con mucho cuidado y tomándose del pasamano que Shion había mandado construir para ellas, bajaron de forma constante encontrándose a Kanon y Milo en la tercera casa acostados en las bancas.

\- No se cansan de trabajar tanto? – los reprendió

\- Ahhh Pedhi Mou… no me dijiste que bajarías o te hubiera ayudado – dijo Milo rápidamente

\- Tu no me dijiste que bajarías – dijo Samira – Además ya vamos a llegar.

\- A donde van?

\- A presentar nuestros respetos a la segunda casa. – dijo Samira – Espero que no le moleste que me lleve a Sammy, Kanon.

\- No. De hecho, pasare por ella en unos minutos pues tengo que ir a dejarla al recinto. – contestó Kanon.

\- Gracias. Con permiso.

Minutos más tarde, tocaban a la puerta y Alde les abrió.

\- Salam Alaikum Señor Taurus, se encuentra su esposa?

\- Buenos días Samira. Hola Sammy – dijo mientras la niña le hacía una respetuosa reverencia – Claro que sí. Pasen.

Las chicas dieron dos pasos al frente y esperaron a que Alde las llevara. Atravesaron toda la casa para llegar al jardín lateral, donde Niv estaba sentada bajo una sombrilla en medio del pasto y las flores. Tenía sus auriculares con música, mientras acariciaba los pétalos suavemente. A pesar de eso, sintió la presencia de alguien y se los quitó antes de voltear.

\- Peque… tienes visitas – dijo Alde – Es Samira la esposa de Milo. La recordaras pues estuvo en la bienvenida que nos hicieron.

\- Claro que sí. – dijo suavemente – Buenos… días?

Niv intento levantarse pero al no contar con nada alrededor con el que recargarse, se quedó en su lugar. Samira ya estaba al tanto de su condición así que cruzo miradas con Alde quien asintió y las dejó solas.

\- Oh! No se levante! Nosotras nos sentamos – dijo Samira

Samira se sentó en el pasto haciendo malabares con su pancita para que no le estorbara y se quitó su velo.

\- Bueno, no sé si me recuerde – dijo Samira – Como dijo el señor Taurus Nos conocimos al llegar. Vivo seis casas más arriba. Me llamo Samira y traje a Sammy conmigo.

\- Quien es Sammy? – contestó Niv un poco tímida.

Sammy estaba sorprendentemente quieta y callada para el gusto de Samira.

\- Sammy? Saluda. – tuvo que decir

\- Hola.

\- Hola Sammy. – dijo Niv escuchando a una niña. Eso no lo esperaba.

\- Lamentamos venir sin invitación y no haber bajado antes, - dijo Samira – Pero, yo no me sentía muy bien como para bajar.

\- Estas embarazada verdad? – dijo Niv sonriendo.

\- Si! Va a ser niña – dijo orgullosa

\- Felicidades.

\- Gracias. – dijo Samira intentando encontrar algún tema de conversación para romper el hielo hasta que recordó lo que le traía – Entre Sammy y yo le hicimos algo como bienvenida a nuestra comunidad femenina.

Niv esperó impaciente escuchando atentamente como Samira sacaba el plato con los aun humeantes postres. Le puso el plato en la mano y Niv los olio y su expresión en la cara cambio por completo.

\- Cuernos de gacela? – dijo mordiendo el primero – Están deliciosas!

Sammy aprovechó para robarse una del plato y probar el producto terminado sonriendo al gustarle mucho el sabor.

\- Las conoces? – preguntó Samira extrañada

\- Si! Una de mis niñeras era fan del Clon y buscó en internet la receta y me las hacia cada semana! Eres de Marruecos?

\- Jajaja no. De los Emiratos, pero mi abuela era de allá y me enseno a hacerlas – contestó Samira.

Sammy quien seguía mirando algo extrañada a Niv no pudo con la curiosidad y jaló de la blusa a Samira.

\- Samira… que es el Clon?

\- Lo siento Sammy, no tengo la menor idea.

Niv sonrió mientras comía otra pastita.

\- Si tienen tiempo, yo les digo.

\- Todo el tiempo que necesites verdad Sammy.

\- Si!

Niv se acomodó mejor y procedió a contarle a Sammy y Samira toda la telenovela. Para cuando terminaron de platicar de ese tema, ya era hora de la comida y Kanon tuvo que volver a subir a Sammy para sus alimentos. Había perdido toda una clase pero había aprendido mucho de Samira así que Kanon lo reportó como una clase diferente a la programada. Milo acompañó a Samira de regreso a casa y Samira le prometió a Niv que bajaría más seguido pero le dio su número de celular para que pudieran platicar y hacerse mutua compañía.

Niv por primera vez desde que llegó se sintió menos perdida dentro de esa sociedad tan extraña, pues había hecho una nueva amiga.

 **Julio 4, 1 pm.**

 **Restaurante Haesje Claes**

 **Ámsterdam, Holanda.**

Siegfried, Hilda y Fler terminaron el almuerzo en este restaurante tradicional. A Siegfried le entró una llamada al celular, se disculpó con las chicas y salió para atenderla.

\- Trabaja demasiado. – se quejó Fler – Siempre es así?

\- Solo desde que intenta no dejarme todas las responsabilidades a mi – respondió Hilda – Es por eso que mañana regresamos a Asgard. No me gusta estar sin hacer nada. Las minas de zafiro son importantes para nuestro pueblo y de hecho gracias a sus esfuerzos hemos encontrado nuevas betas. Por eso entra y sale del teléfono.

\- Solo te está consintiendo porque lo has hecho muy feliz al encargar bebe. – dijo Fler – Ya me imagino cuando finalmente lo tengas, no va a querer que ni le dé el aire.

Hilda se ruborizó un poco mientras sonreía.

\- Si bueno… no fue como que lo haya planeado así, pero doy gracias a Freya que después de mi… enfermedad, mi bebe haya seguido conmigo. – contesto Hilda

\- Pues… no es por molestarte hermana pero yo te veo bastante "repuestita" con este viaje – dijo Fler en tono de broma – Yo creo que si subiste algunos kilitos.

\- Ojala – dijo Hilda volteando hacia su vientre – Tiene que crecer mucho todavía.

\- Si pero mejor hazlo que crezca ya que salió porque si no… Ouch!

\- Jajaja Fler en que cosas piensas

Ambas chicas rieron ante la idea e Hilda le tomó su mano.

\- Fler… todo este tiempo que pasamos juntas ha sido en extremo agradable. Pero… aunque no he querido presionarte… necesito saber que fue lo que pasó entre… Camus y tú. – dijo Hilda muy seria – Si es necesario que Asgard rompa relación con el Santuario para que tu estés bien…

\- Oh no! No Hilda. No lo hagas. – pidió rápidamente Fler – Te aseguro que todo eso quedó en el pasado. Como te dije, empezaré a trabajar arduamente en el proyecto con Thes y estarás muy orgullosa de mí.

Hilda la miró con compasión. Ella sabía que eso no era todo pero como obligar a su hermana a hablar si la última vez que la había presionado a algo, había huido de su lado.

\- Además, el santuario no ha hecho otra cosa más que apoyar a nuestro pueblo cuando lo hemos necesitado – dijo Fler – No sería justo. Y… fue una decisión propia el haber ido al sur sin avisarle a nadie. Las dudas eran normales. Yo fui imprudente y nadie tiene que pagar por mis decisiones.

\- Bueno Fler… en eso no estamos de acuerdo – reclamó Hilda – Lo que me lleva a otra duda. Cuando… todo esto sucedió, hubo un culpable directo que sigue en espera de su juicio. Que deseas que hagamos con Hagen? Su esposa e hijos piden audiencia todos los días para que ya se lleve a cabo.

Fler la miró con una sonrisa triste y recargó sus manos en su regazo.

\- Hubo un tiempo en el que había pensado en un castigo tan severo, que me hubieras desconocido, pero… Glenda y los pequeños no tienen la culpa. Tengo entendido que tuvo una niña.

\- Así es. Le pusieron Astrid. – dijo Hilda – Pero eso que tiene que ver?

\- El castigo que pido para el, es ser embajador de buena voluntad entre Nueva Oslo, y Asgard – pidió Fler – Sin derecho a regresar hasta que se le sea concedido el perdón. Lo cual según mis… fuentes, no será muy pronto.

Hilda la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- Fler! Acaso lo estas premiando con ese puesto por lo que te hizo? Yo esperaba que lo mandaras a prisión de por vida, o lo pusieras de cargador en las minas! No se! – dijo sorprendida pero la sonrisa de Fler se hizo aún más grande.

\- No Hilda. Toda su infancia Hagen la pasó muy mal mientras crecía y después cuando me cuidaba en su adolescencia, tu sabes lo que yo sentía por el. – aclaró Fler – Pero en Nueva Oslo no solo tendrá que aprender a manejarse en una sociedad no tan tolerante como nosotros, sino que tendrá que redimirse y trabajar muy duro para ganarse el respeto de todos de manera que no usen a su esposa y a su hija en el futuro, como incubadoras de niñas – dijo – Te aseguro que con lo orgulloso que es, eso es peor castigo que incluso castrarlo.

Hilda manoteo en la mesa haciendo que los cubiertos rebotaran.

\- No! Me niego terminantemente! No es castigo suficiente.

\- Dijiste que me dejarías el castigo a mi… - dijo Fler- O mentiste en eso?

Hilda se recargó en la silla tamborileando los dedos en la mesa. De pronto sonrió. Le daría por su lado a su hermana… parcialmente. Aun tenía el derecho ella de castigarlo aparte, por usurpación de su identidad. Fler la miró y supo que algo se le había ocurrido a su hermana, pero no se atrevió a preguntar.

\- Está bien Fler. Se hará como dices. Que sufra ese castigo. – dijo Hilda – Pero también creo que El señor Camus debe tener un castigo hacia lo que sea que te haya hecho.

Ahora fue el turno a Fler de sonreír de una forma que Hilda solo pudo describir como maquiavélica.

\- Oh Hilda, ya no te preocupes por eso. Mi revancha ha sido tomada y ya estoy en paz. No quiero que tomes ninguna represalia en su contra.

\- Como quieras – dijo Hilda entre dientes.

Siegfried regresó a la mesa para acompañarlas a tomar un café, pero Hilda se quedó con la duda. Que habría querido su hermana decir con eso?

 **Julio 4, 5pm.**

 **Onceava Casa Dorada**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia.**

Camus y Milo estaban sentados en el suelo sobre la alfombra jugando con su PS4 en la pantalla plana de Camus.

\- No dejes que me mate! No dejes que me mate! – gritaba Milo – Estuuuuuuuupido Camus! Te dije que me cubrieras! – dijo mientras azotaba el control en la alfombra

\- Yo te dije que no te metieras por ahí, así que a mí no me eches la culpa.

Milo se levantó por un refresco antes de regresar a su posición original.

\- Dale play – ordenó

\- No te cansas de perder? – pregunto Camus – Además, que va a decir tu mujer de que estés aquí arriba conmigo jugando en lugar de estar con ella?

Milo le sonrió.

\- Ella fue la que me mando a jugar aquí contigo con tal de que la deje en paz en lo que termina la cena. – dijo Milo – No se por qué, pero me pone bien cachondo verla así con su pancita.

Camus lo miró

\- Milo… tú te pones cachondo hasta porque pasa una mosca

\- Pues sí, porque las moscas andan desnudas y mostrando sus cositas… - bromeo Milo – Además, bajo hasta la segunda casa y eso la cansó un poco.

\- Fue a visitar a la nueva señora?

\- Si. Y parece que se han llevado bien.

\- Me alegro mucho – dijo Camus – Lo que menos querríamos son mujeres pelándose o llevándose mal.

\- No. Claro que no. – Aceptó Milo – Y la señora de Alde parece manejarlo con el menique

Camus hizo una mueca que Milo tomo con una sonrisa

\- Pues Samira te trae todavía peor. Así que no critiques.

\- No es cierto! – alegó Milo – Yo sigo siendo el señor de la casa.

\- En serio? Según se, ahora hasta ella es la que los mantiene manejando tu empresa – siguió jodiendo Camus.

\- Eso es solo para que no se aburra – aclaró Milo – Pero la empresa es mía.

\- Necio – murmuró Camus mientras volvía a ponerle play al juego.

Antes de que pudieran ponerse a jugar de nuevo, tocaron a la puerta y deslizaron un sobre por debajo de la puerta.

\- Es el mensajero – dijo Milo

\- Que extraño. Que no ya había pasado por la mañana? - dijo Camus levantándose del suelo para recoger el sobre amarillo del suelo.

Milo lo esperó pero para su sorpresa, Camus salió de la casa y abrió el sobre. Había visto el remitente y estaba ansioso por leer el contenido a solas. Había una carta y un sobre.

El papel era fino y la letra clara y firme.

"Mi Antes Estimado Señor Camus:

Antes que nada, permítame decirle que no fue nada fácil tomar la decisión de informarle la noticia que le diré a continuación, pero mi conciencia ha ganado por sobre mis sentimientos de ira y decepción hacia usted y heme aquí, en el otro lado del mundo escribiéndoselo.

Abra el sobre adjunto. Como puede ver, es un ultrasonido 4D de mi hijo. No Señor Camus. No dije nuestro hijo, porque es solo mío y de mi nueva pareja, quien me ha ayudado cuando más lo necesitaba y me quiere tanto, que está dispuesto a ponerle su nombre para que el fruto de nuestra lujuria no sea llamado bastardo, aunque usted y yo sabemos que sería lo más apropiado, pues ese es vuestro segundo nombre.

No espero que intente buscarnos pero si su orgullo de nuevo gana la pelea sobre el sentido común, le pido que no lo haga, pues ya fue con mucho trabajo que decidí no deshacerme de el bebe en su momento, pero aún estoy a tiempo de hacerlo si acaso lo veo lo suficientemente cerca de mí. Obviamente tiene mi palabra que mi familia jamás se enterara de esto, pues no quiero afectar las relaciones entre Asgard y Grecia y también de que jamás se le pedirá un solo céntimo para su manutención, pues legalmente jamás será nada suyo.

Atentamente.

Fler"

Camus abrió el sobre y vio lo que Fler le decía. Volvió a leer la carta antes de que su cosmo se encendiera al máximo y golpeara varias rocas, lanzara varios rayos congelantes a diversas partes del mundo y gritara de rabia. Milo salió corriendo a contener a Camus antes de que otra cosa pasara tomándolo por atrás y todos demás caballeros salieron de sus casas para tratar de ver que era lo que sucedía más arriba.

\- Camus, hermano, contrólate por favor! – decía Milo forcejeando con el

\- Suéltame o a ti también te toca! – le respondía Camus dejando caer el sobre

Shion se tele transportó de inmediato.

\- Que sucede aquí? – decía al patriarca en forma tranquila mientras Milo soltaba a un Camus que respiraba tan agitadamente que parecía que se le saldría el corazón – Milo?

\- No lo sé señor. Estábamos… conviviendo tranquilos y de repente se puso así – respondió asustado – Creo que nunca lo había visto en ese estado.

Shion levantó el sobre que estaba a sus pies y antes de que Camus se lo impidiera leyó la carta y vio el contenido del sobre. Camus agachó la cabeza con ambos puños a punto de reventar a cada lado de su cuerpo todavía temblando de rabia.

Shion guardó el sobre y la carta y se dirigió a ellos.

\- Vamos los tres a mi oficina – dijo transportándolos de inmediato.

Una vez ahí, les ofreció una silla para sentarse y a regañadientes Camus obedeció, pero su mirada parecía estar muy lejana.

Shion también se sentó y les comunico a los otros tres dorados que ya venían corriendo a través de sus cosmos, que no pasaba nada y que regresaran a sus casas pues la situación ya había sido controlada.

\- Señor, con todo respeto, dígame lo que está pasando – pidió Milo preocupado por su amigo

Shion volteó a ver a Camus.

\- Autorizas que Milo lo sepa?

Camus asintió por inercia y Shion le entregó el sobre a Milo, quien sin decir palabra leyó la carta y vio el sobre. Volteó a ver a Camus y comprendió todo. Le regresó el sobre a Shion y abrazó a Camus.

\- Te ayudaremos hermano, no te preocupes.

Shion veía a Camus con simpatía. Entendía muy bien la rabia que sentía pues estaba en la misma situación que el 250 años atrás, con la diferencia de que él se lo había advertido. Las mujeres despechadas podían ser muy crueles cuando se lo proponían.

\- Camus… - comenzó a decir

\- Si el encuentro la mato! – exclamó Camus para sorpresa de Shion y Milo.

\- Quiero suponer que entonces… no sabes dónde encontrarla – pregunto Shion calmadamente

\- He intentado rastrearla con mi cosmos y no puedo. – dijo Camus entre dientes – Es como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra

\- Y sin embargo el sobre esta fechado solo tres días atrás desde Argentina. – dijo Shion mirando el sobre – Se me hace muy raro que haya escrito desde ahí, pero nunca se sabe.

\- Quiero permiso para ir a buscarla – exigió Camus

\- No – exclamó Shion tranquilamente – Ya la buscaras cuando te toque salir de nuevo.

\- Para eso faltan seis meses! – gritó Camus

\- Si, y ella no se atreverá a hacerle nada a su hijo con tan avanzado nivel de gestación – aseguro Shion – Además, la carta la hace ver en extremo dolida y podría hacer cualquier cosa. Las hormonas de una mujer embarazada la hacen completamente inestable.

\- Y por eso mismo la voy a encontrar y la voy a traer y encerrar en la mazmorra .hasta que él bebe nazca y…

Shion lo durmió con su cosmo y Milo respiró más tranquilo.

\- No creí nunca tener que hacer esto con el más frio de los caballeros dorados – explico Shion – Pero se de primera mano que en este momento su rabia está mucho más allá de cualquier cosa que le podamos decir.

\- Lo ayudara a encontrarla verdad? – pidió Milo

\- Desde luego que sí. Los muchachos ya debieron haber llegado a Asgard. Me comunicare con Shaina para que averigüe si ahí saben dónde está Fler – dijo muy serio caminando hacia su mesita de servicio – Supongo que no lo dejaras solo verdad?

\- Claro que no. Camus es capaz de cualquier cosa. – contesto Milo

\- Lo sé. Haz un poco de este te – le dijo entregándole una bolsita – Cuando despierte dáselo. Lo calmara un poco, pero no lo dopara. Tardó demasiado y ahí están las consecuencias.

Milo asintió.

\- Yo también se lo dije. Le dije que la buscara pero es necio maestro! – se quejó Milo

\- Y cual de ustedes no lo es? – dijo Shion muy serio.

\- Enviare un mensaje a Samira diciéndole que me quedare aquí arriba con Camus.

\- Si necesitas que te releven dile a Aioros o a Aldebarán – dijo Shion – No creo que Kanon sea de ayuda en este momento.

\- Si señor – dijo Milo cargando a Camus – Menos mal que estas delgado hermano porque si esto le pasara a Aldebarán, me muero.

Estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta cuando Shion lo detuvo.

\- Milo… ni una palabra de esto a nadie – le pidió.

Milo asintió y salió con su amigo en hombros rumbo a casa de Camus y Shion se dejó caer abatido. Había sucedido exactamente lo que había predicho y no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo. Le envió un mensaje de texto a Shaina pidiéndole averiguar el paradero de Fler sin decirle el motivo y se sirvió un poco de té caliente del mismo que le había enviado a Camus. Apenas llevaba el mismo sorbo, cuando le entró una llamada.

§ Diga?

S Shion! Soy Shura!

§ Shura! Como estas?

S Necesito su ayuda

§ Claro. Dime.

S Necesito ir a la Isla Spitzbergen de inmediato. Tengo razones para pensar que Zita estuvo ahí y su abuelo sigue ahí. Es una misión de rescate

§ Estás seguro?

S Si. El tip me lo enviaron anoche pero hasta hoy revisé mi celular. Es urgente.

§ Dame cinco minutos y voy por ti.

S Yo esperaba que me enviara a Mu. Usted tiene muchas cosas que hacer.

§ Cinco minutos dije!

S Está bien. Gracias. Lo estaré esperando.

Shion colgó el teléfono y rápidamente fue a cambiarse por ropa más abrigadora. Sacó de su closet una mochila ya preparada con artículos para emergencia y llamó a Aioros a través de su cosmo dejándolo al frente. En cinco minutos exactos suspiró y fue donde Shura. Ojala y pudieran llegar a tiempo.

 **Julio 4, 5.15 pm.**

 **Palacio Valhala,**

 **Asgard, Noruega.**

Shaina salió de la cuarta joyería sin encontrar ninguna información relevante de la joya que buscaba para Shion. Quien hubiera pensado que en ese lugar tan pequeño los talleres, sobre todo de tallado de zafiros, hubieran prosperado en los últimos 5 años. Aún le faltaban casi 10 de investigar, pero el mensaje de texto que había recibido de Shion, la había desviado un poco de su investigación y se dirigió hacia el palacio.

Debido a que ni Hilda ni Siegfried estaban en el palacio, Thor la recibió en la oficina de Siegfried:

\- Bienvenida Shaina de Ofiuco. A que debemos el honor de la visita del Sanbocho del Santuario Ateniense por este lugar?

\- Vaya que corren rápido los chismes – bromeó Shaina

\- Espero que no sea una visita oficial, ya que ni la Señora Hilda ni Siegfried se encuentran en Palacio – dijo Thor con una sonrisa amable

\- Pues… no. Es un… asunto más bien personal sabes? de hecho ando intentando encontrar el paradero de una joya… familiar y el rastro me trajo hasta aquí.

Thor la miró un poco desconfiado.

\- Te dejan salir de tus obligaciones para ir únicamente a buscar una joya? – preguntó

\- Si, siempre y cuando pasara a presentarles mis respetos primero – dijo Shaina sonriendo – Pero desgraciadamente me dices que ni Siegfried ni Hilda se encuentran. Tal vez puedo entonces dejarles mis saludos con Fler. Ella si está en casa verdad?

\- Que te hace pensar eso?

Shaina parpadeó sorprendida

\- Bueno si salió puedo esperarla.

\- La señorita Fler ha decidido que quería viajar y no ha regresado desde entonces. – dijo muy serio – No creo tampoco que lo haga pronto.

Shaina intentó verse lo más tranquila posible.

\- Qué pena! Supongo que entonces pasaré de largo sin ver a ninguno de sus gobernantes. – dijo

\- No. Si regresas mañana como a esta hora, es casi seguro que la señorita… digo, la señora Hilda y Siegfried ya hayan regresado – dijo Thor – Aunque mejor no. Van a estar muy cansados. Mejor pasado mañana.

Shaina asintió con la cabeza.

\- Eso sería genial. Muchas gracias. Por cierto… para no haber dado la vuelta en vano, me dijeron en una de las joyerías, que aquí se guarda el registro detallado de lo que hace y no los orfebres, talladores y joyeros de Asgard desde hace cientos de años – dijo Shaina.

\- Eso es correcto – contestó Thor – En la biblioteca se encuentran los archivos exactos, separados por categoría aunque por costumbre, no se pueden mostrar los archivos de los últimos 50 años. Eso es prerrogativa de nuestros mandatarios por la cuestión de impuestos, pero si te puedo mostrar lo demás

Shaina se levantó de su asiento.

\- Es una suerte que requiero archivos de hace 250 años atrás – exclamó – Espero no sea mucha molestia que me dejes revisarlos.

\- Para nada. Sera un placer. – dijo levantándose – en el camino me puedes decir como están Seiya y compañía.

Shaina lo siguió por el pasillo que llevaba hasta la biblioteca mientras le contaba lo que sabía de ellos, aunque internamente se preguntaba por qué Fler no habría regresado a Asgard y como podría hacer para saber de su paradero como se lo había pedido Shion.

 **Julio 4, 5.20 pm.**

 **Taberna de la Posada,**

 **Asgard, Noruega.**

Aioria entró a la Taberna muerto de hambre. Iba a tomar una cerveza y subir a descansar pero al ver que Mu estaba visiblemente aburrido leyendo un libro con una cerveza de raíz frente a él, por lo que le hizo una señal al tabernero para que le sirviera de comer y fue hacia allá.

\- Hola Mu. Pareces muy divertido. No me invitas?

Mu cerró su libro.

\- Como te fue en tu primer día?

\- Bueno… - Dijo Aioria abriendo una mini libreta donde tenía sus anotaciones: 1.- Traición Afro- Shaka 2.- Rescatar Diosa niña 3.- Llevar a Ikki al santuario – Pues… bien. Tengo suficiente información para una de las cosas que debo hacer y me faltan 2.

\- Supongo que es bueno. – dijo Mu – Regresaremos rápido a casa.

\- Tienes un poco de prisa?

\- Algo. – Contestó Mu – Tengo a una chica que… - de pronto volteó y se detuvo.

Aioria vio como la expresión de la cara le cambiaba.

\- Que pasa?

\- Siento la presencia de Shion muy cerca de nosotros – dijo Mu – No está en Atenas.

\- Está aquí en Asgard? – preguntó Aioria extrañado.

\- No. Pero si está en Noruega. Te molesta si voy a ver si necesita ayuda?

\- No desde luego que no. Ve. Te encargo mi libro? No lo quiero perder.

Aioria asintió y Mu desapareció en el aire justo antes de que llegara el tabernero con su comida.

\- Ahhh está aquí en busca de una chica verdad? – dijo el tabernero poniendo el plato frente a el – aquí tenemos unas chicas muy guapas, pero no son fáciles de que caigan.

\- Por qué cree que estoy aquí para eso? – preguntó Aioria de buen humor – Tan desesperado me veo?

\- Lo digo por el libro que está leyendo señor – dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Por primera vez, Aioria le puso atención al libro de Mu: Buscar mejorar su relación de pareja para tontos.

 **Julio 4, 5.30 pm.**

 **Isla Spitzbergen,**

 **Mar Ártico, Noruega.**

Shura y Shion caminaron desde donde se tele transportaron hasta llegar a una intersección donde los caminos se dividían en tres: Los tres caminos llevaban al norte, pero en dos de ellos se iba hacia el mar y un tercero hacia el campamento de Spitzbergen.

\- Kanon dijo que tendrían a Zita en un lugar muy cercano al mar de manera que estuviera rodeada y no pudiera escapar. – observó Shura

Shion sacó el celular y vio los mapas.

\- Los tres caminos llevan a lugares así – dijo Shion para mala suerte de Shura – Pero se nota que ha nevado. Sus huellas no se ven por lo que o no alcanzó a llegar a la intersección o estamos en el lugar equivocado.

Shura se puso a ver el mapa en el celular. Mu llegó en ese momento.

\- Maestro! Se encuentra bien?

\- Mu! Que haces aquí? – preguntó Shion tranquilo y sin ningún asomo de sorpresa

\- Lo sentí cerca y creí que podría necesitar ayuda. Shura! Que haces aquí? Creí que…

\- Estamos en una misión de rescate Mu y te necesitamos – dijo antes de que Shion dijera algo – Yo voy a la derecha, Mu… tu a la izquierda, Shion al centro. Omar no es tonto. Se quedaría en el camino sobre todo si no conoce el lugar. No sabemos si tiene o no forma de sobrevivir o si hemos llegado demasiado tarde.

Mu se puso en alerta y asintió. Shion sonrió y también asintió.

\- Ahora… Omar es una persona que pasa los 60 cabellos canos, español, 1.75, obviamente no sé cómo va vestido pero es un hombre muy inteligente.

\- Ok. Omar que? – pregunto Mu

\- Omar Raúl Mendoza. – contestó Shura

\- De acuerdo Shura. Vamos ahora antes de que anochezca – dijo Shion tomando camino – Usen sus cosmos para avisarnos cuando lo encuentren.

Los dos asintieron y los tres se echaron a correr en el camino que les tocaba.

Pasaron como más de 90 minutos antes de que Shura viera algo de color a lo lejos. Estaba comenzando a anochecer, pero no se estaba equivocando. Sacó su celular para utilizar la luz y ver el camino sin perderse. Por un momento perdió el objeto de vista y pasó de largo. Regresó unos metros y vio un montículo de nieve hacer un movimiento casi imperceptible, por lo que se regresó hacia el lugar. Alumbró el lugar y vio el cuerpo inerte de Omar hecho un ovillo junto a una fogata apagada y cubierto de nieve. Llamó a Shion y Mu y corrió hacia Omar. Estaba congelado de pies a cabeza a pesar de que estaba bien abrigado. Ese era el objeto de color que Shura había visto.

\- Lo encontraste? – pregunto Mu llegando al mismo tiempo que Shion corría hacia Shura.

Shion le revisó los signos vitales y miró a un asustado Shura.

\- No está muerto verdad? – preguntó con voz apenas audible.

\- No, pero está a punto. – Dijo Shion envolviéndolo en su propia chamarra, en las mantas que había traído y posteriormente cargándolo y encendiendo su cosmo al máximo – Mu! Shura! Síganme! – Dijo desapareciendo con Omar en brazos.

Mu tomó a Shura y siguió el rastro de Shion hasta el hospital más cercano en Svalbard. Omar no tenía tiempo para llegar a ningún otro lugar.

En cuanto llegaron, los médicos acostumbrados a tratar con ese tipo de rescates, le cortaron la ropa y lo metieron de inmediato a una tina con agua caliente con la esperanza de evitar la congelación que ya había comenzado. Tiempo después, al ver una reacción positiva en sus signos vitales, decidieron pasarlo a terapia intensiva para seguir monitoreándolo.

Al ser el familiar más cercano en ese lugar, los médicos dejaron pasar a Shura, quien tomó la mano aliviado, de patriarca de la tribu que le había dado la bienvenida cuando más lo necesitaba.

\- Shu… Shura? – dijo al despertar viendo quien estaba a su lado

\- Si Omar… estoy aquí – dijo

\- Sálvala… antes de que sea… demasiado tarde… - dijo haciendo un esfuerzo.

\- Omar! Dime… le han hecho algún daño? Están Zita y el bebe bien? – pregunto Shura ansioso

Omar asintió.

\- Está bien… pero tienes que… salvarla.

\- De quien Omar? De quien! – dijo desesperado.

Omar lo miró con tristeza en sus ojos.

\- De ella misma.


	167. Chapter 167

**Capítulo 165**

 **Julio 5, 9 am**

 **LSEPS Escuela de Leyes,**

 **Londres, Inglaterra**

DM y Afro llegaron finalmente a la calla Aldwich, donde se encontraba la entrada principal. Alumnos entraban y salían en Rolls Royce, Ferraris y Lamborghinis por aquel enorme portón de hierro.

\- No me parece tan impresionante – dijo Afrodita viendo el edificio de frente – donde están los campos verdes… las áreas públicas…

\- Rosita… estas en Londres, no en Harvard – dijo DM

\- Tienes mucha razón – dijo Afrodita dando dos pasos hacia atrás – déjame verte por última vez.

DM se sintió bastante incómodo.

\- Creo que el nudo de tu corbata no está derecho – dijo Afro poniéndoselo bien – y aquí te faltó un poco de gel – dijo poniéndole salivita en el gallo de DM

Algunas chicas entraron en ese momento, los vieron y comenzaron a reír. DM se puso tan rojo como un tomate y le quitó las manos a Afro.

\- Ya déjame! Siquiera te hubieras puesto falda para pasar por mi madre!

\- Ay no! Nadie me creería que yo tengo un hijo tan feo!- se defendió Afro – Pero como puedes ver, no me equivoqué. Todos se visten igual de nerds que tu.

DM miró a su alrededor y efectivamente parecía que el uniforme eran pantalones de vestir, camisa de vestir, zapatos de vestir, chaleco y saco. Algunos traían incluso gabardina en el brazo junto a su laptop.

\- Por qué yo no tengo laptop?

\- Porque era más barata una Tablet y te servirá para lo mismo – dijo Afro- Ahora… recuerda que no puedes pelearte con nadie. Vendré por ti a las 3 que se supone ya saliste en este mismo punto para ir a turistear. No comas nada extraño como riñones y no bebas cerveza hasta después de las 12 para que no descubran lo borracho que eres…

\- Pero…

\- Pon atención a las clases y no te distraigas con las chicas el primer día. Apaga tu celular hasta que sea necesario que lo uses y recuerda que te voy a extrañar amigo.

DM ya no sabía ni dónde meterse y solo asintió todo cohibido. Afro iba dándose la vuelta cuando un Ferrari negro medianoche se estacionó frente a ellos, la puerta se abrió y una figura vestida en negro con blanco salió de la puerta y después se dio la media vuelta para abrir caballerosamente la puerta del copiloto de donde salió una peli negra de cuerpo impresionante, traje sastre negro, medias de red del mismo color estiletos negros, blusa morada metálica con escote casi al ombligo y su cabello recogido en una coqueta cola de caballo a la que le había rizado las puntas de su largo cabello. Su maquillaje seguía siendo muy discreto, pero sus labios con acabado gloss, le daban un aire completamente pícaro.

\- Por Athena y sus vestidos blancos! Esa es Pandora?

Pandora se tomó del brazo de Radamanthys como cada mañana y casi de inmediato al menos cuatro chicas y cuatro chicos los rodearon.

Afro volteo a ver la reacción de DM en caso de que necesitara ayuda para controlarse, pero aunque su amigo veía la escena también, no hubo ninguna expresión de sorpresa en su rostro, por lo que se tranquilizó un poco y regresó caminando al departamento.

DM apenas ahora recordaba que en la fiesta de Milo, Minos le había dicho que esos dos también irían a la escuela en el verano.

\- No la mires mucho, o alguno de los de su sequito de lelos se te echara encima y es muy temprano en el curso como para que tengas problemas – dijo un chico detrás de él.

DM volteó y vio que su interlocutor era un chico local y por su ropa, de casta más bien humilde.

\- Mi nombre es Phil. Segundo Año. Manchester y tú?

\- Ángelo pero me dicen DM. Curso Derecho Internacional 101. Italia.

\- Wow. Vienes de lejos – dijo Phil – Ya pasaste lista?

\- No. Apenas iba llegando. – dijo DM – Por que dijiste eso de Pandora.

\- La conoces?

\- Somos viejos conocidos. – declaro DM caminando hacia dentro del campus

\- Pues por aquí le dicen "La pantera" – dijo Phil – Es hermosa pero letal. No acepta más compañía que la de su… no sé cómo llamarle… de Radamanthys

\- A ver explícame eso de que no sabes cómo llamarle – preguntó DM interesado mientras subían las escaleras al tercer piso donde estaba control escolar.

\- Pues es que no creo que sea su novio pues nunca le ha dado alguna demostración de afecto en público, pero vive con el. – continuó Phil.

\- Y no pueden ser hermanos?

\- Pues… serían los primeros hermanos que se ven con adoración que yo conozco – dijo Phil mostrándole el lugar y presentándole a las personas con las que debía entregar el papeleo los cuales le entregaron identificaciones, horarios y demás.

\- Estoy tomando el mismo curso que tu para adelantar clases – dijo Phil – Podemos ser amigos.

\- Seguro. Entre más, mejor. Ese es mi lema.

Phil le sonrió y lo condujo a su primera clase. DM miró a su alrededor sonriendo.

\- Ahora si ordenes de aprehensión… cuídense porque DM va por ustedes y las hará pedazos.

 **Julio 5, 12 pm**

 **Edificio de Oficinas Corporativas Olimpo**

 **Atenas, Grecia**

Thanatos se encontraba haciendo sus informes a Hades desde su escritorio en la oficina, o al menos eso intentaba. Ya llevaba dos horas frente a la computadora y apenas y había escrito la fecha. Tenía días intentando hacerlo y simplemente no podía concentrarse. Y si Junet no había hecho caso y se había liado con ese castaño nuevo poseedor de la armadura de Dragón del Mar?.

En un acceso de Ira de solo imaginárselo aventó la laptop al piso, cayendo a los pies de su hermano Hypnos, quien entraba en ese momento.

\- Vaya, vaya… tu tercera computadora de la semana – dijo saltando por encima de ella – Por esta acción deduzco que no estás de humor.

\- Tu qué demonios quieres Hypnos? Acaso no sabes tocar la puerta?

\- Uy! Pero acaso alguien anda a dieta otra vez? O se te acabo la viagra olímpica?

Con un rápido movimiento, Thanatos lo tomó del saco y lo acercó peligrosamente a él.

\- Que dijiste imbécil?

Hypnos con una calma increíble se soltó.

\- Y si necesitaba alguna prueba, ahí la tengo. – dijo sentándose en la silla frente a su hermano subiendo los pies a su escritorio – Has andado demasiado raro últimamente

\- No me pasa nada – dijo tranquilizándose un poco y sentándose en su gran silla ejecutiva de piel

\- Mira. Puedes engañar a todos menos a tu gemelo – dijo Hypnos – Has dejado de tocar el arpa, no has tocado a tus ninfas en como dos semanas, estas retrasado en tus reportes y olvidaste el accidente de tren en Boston hace tres días 350 heridos y ni un muerto. Deja que hades se entere. Algo te pasa y no me quieres decir.

Thanatos subió también los pies a su escritorio.

\- Si te lo digo, prometes no burlarte?

\- Seguro

Thanatos hizo una mueca.

\- Me ha rechazado una mujer y mi ego no lo soporta.

\- Espera… No hay precedente de que nadie te haya rechazado nunca. Eres el condenado Dios de la Muerte! – exclamo Hypnos sorprendido.

\- Y precisamente por eso me rechazó. – confeso enojado – Puedes creerlo?

\- No, la verdad no. Cual de todas las ninfas te rechazo?

\- Ninguna, no es una ninfa. – respondió Thanatos.

\- Una semidiosa?

\- No, claro que no!

\- Entonces una diosa? Espero que no sea griega porque sabes que Madre está en contra de los incestos y...

\- Por favor ya cállate! – dijo Thanatos – Es una humana ok?

Hypnos se levantó y le dio un puñetazo en la cara que lo tiró de la silla. Thanatos se incorporó rápidamente para regresar el golpe pero Hypnos le dijo:

\- Solo estoy haciendo lo que tú me dijiste.

\- Yo te dije que me golpearas pedazo de… almohada? – gritó Thanatos

\- Si.

\- Cuando?

\- Año 50 A.C. Alexandria, Egipto. Y cito: Si alguna vez llego a portarme igual de imbécil que Marco Antonio con Cleopatra, dame un golpe en mi hermosa nariz – fin de la cita. Así que ya te lo di.

Thanatos entrecerró los ojos.

\- Así fueras de bueno para recordar otras cosas. – dijo volviendo a sentarse – Que quieres en mi oficina?

\- Ah si! Toma – dijo sacando un sobre negro con letras plateadas.

\- Ay no! Dime que no es lo que estoy pensando – suplicó Thanatos.

\- Me encantaría decirte que no lo es pero si. – dijo Hypnos viendo la cara de desolación de su hermano – Madre bajara a la tierra para su revisión sexenal.

Thanatos se golpeó la cabeza con el sobre.

\- Momento… Aún no se cumplía el plazo para que baje – dijo – Quien de ustedes fue con algún chisme?

\- Y por qué me dices a mí? Pregúntale a alguna de tus hermanas! – contestó Hypnos ofendido

\- Tengo miedo hasta de abrir el sobre – dijo Thanatos – Cuando será la estúpida reunión?

\- A fin de mes – contestó Hypnos – Así que más te vale que no te vea con esa cara de limón agrio o comenzara a meterte en tu vida y por consiguiente en la mía.

\- Bah! Y que quieres que haga? – dijo Thanatos indiferente

\- Levanta tu huesudo trasero de esa silla, ve a ver a esa chica y demuéstrale por que nadie se resiste a nosotros. – contesto Hypnos – Y si eso no funciona, la mandas a la fregada y te consigues otra. Me voy a conseguirte otra computadora. – dijo saliendo de la oficina.

Thanatos se quedó pensando. Tal vez podía, ya que no está haciendo nada ver que andaba haciendo Junet y si estaba disponible, invitarla a salir otra vez. Pensando en eso, desapareció de la oficina para buscar a la rubia, aunque no se dio cuenta que su hermano lo siguió.

 **Julio 5, 12 pm**

 **Playa Lagonisi**

 **Atenas, Grecia**

Junet y Yulij se encontraban tomando el sol boca abajo a la sombra de uno de los parasoles de la Playa Lagonisi.

\- Te dije que hoy no habría tanta gente por aquí – dijo Yulij completamente relajada – No hay niños gritando ni aventándote arena, ni padres babeando mientras los olores de la comida local que traen las señoras bonachonas te dan nauseas…

\- Jajaja eres demasiado exigente Yulij – contestó Junet – Pero admito que fue buena idea viajar una hora y media para llegar a esta playa.

\- Los turistas prefieren playas más cercanas a Atenas – refirió Yulij acomodándose el borde de su bikini verde esmeralda.

\- Solo nos faltan dos negros que nos echen aire y unas ardillitas – bromeó Junet

\- Jajaja no quieres nada? Y hablando de eso… Recuerdas en la boda de Shaina que… bueno… no me quedé sentada todo el tiempo? – pregunto la peli plata

Junet intentó hacer memoria.

\- Mmm… si. Creo que te vi bailando con un grandote. - contestó

\- Si. Crees que haya hecho mal en darle mi teléfono?

\- Que hiciste qué? Pero si ni sabias nada de el! – reclamó Junet – Momento… cuando te dieron permiso de tener teléfono?.

\- Supongo que en el mismo día que a ti pero bueno, ese no es el punto. – dijo Yulij tratando de restarle importancia – La verdadera razón es que… me manda mensajes muy divertidos y dice que vendrá a Atenas pronto.

\- Y?

\- Pues… no se cómo proceder. Recuerda que él es casado y…

Junet se incorporó y Yulij también.

\- No puedes andar con un casado!

\- Por qué no?

\- Es inmoral!

\- Pero aún no termino de decirte quien es!

\- Qué diferencia hay? – volvió a preguntar Junet – Así fuera el mismo Zeus no es correcto!

\- Bueno… no tanto como Zeus pero si su hijastro y…

\- Que que?

\- Shhhhhhhhhhtttt te van a escuchar en Tombuctú – bromeo Yulij

\- No puedes andar con un casado y menos si es un dios! – gritó Junet – Pero tu estás loca?

\- Por qué no? – preguntó Yulij cruzándose de brazos

\- Si, yo también quiero escuchar la respuesta – dijo Thanatos detrás de Junet

Junet no pudo precisar en ese momento si lo que sintió fue miedo o unas enormes ganas de romperle las bolas al guaperrimo dios de la muerte, pero Yulij sabía que lo que estaba presenciando no era nada bueno. Solo acertó a quitar la toalla del asiento de Yulij y cubrir su cuerpo con ella.

\- Los dioses no pueden enamorarse de los humanos. Está prohibido. Cuando un dios o una diosa están con uno es por mero capricho y el humano debe estar consciente de esto o perderá la razón. Además los dioses son eternos y el humano no, por lo que ellos se recuperan rápidamente de la perdida, pero nosotros como humanos tenemos una vida tan corta, que no vale la pena ni llorarlo.

Yulij se quedó pensando. Desde cuando Junet tan sabía. Pero Junet estaba diciendo las palabras directamente hacia Thanatos.

\- Si eso es lo que te preocupa, cuando mueras puedes ir a los elíseos para servirme como una de mis Ninfas – dijo en tono arrogante mientras le tocaba el cabello, por lo que Junet le soltó un manotazo, aunque Thanatos la tomó por la muñeca. – Creo que aún no comprendes cual es tu posición aquí.

\- Suéltame! – dijo Junet tratando de zafarse.

Yulij también intentaba hacer que la soltara sin poder lograrlo y Thanatos solo reía. Su hermano Hypnos veía con indiferencia toda la escena desde atrás. Esa era la chiquilla que había trastornado el mundo de su hermano? No tenía nada de especial.

\- Démosle una ayudadita – se dijo moviendo una de sus manos para dormir a Yulij, quien de inmediato cayo inconsciente sobre el camastro que antes ocupaba Junet.

Thanatos sonrió ante esto. Ahora podría tener a Junet para el solo mientras su hermano metiche le cuidaba la retaguardia. Acercó a Junet a su cuerpo para besarla cuando sintió una gran concentración de energía golpeándolo en el costado, soltando a Junet y deslizándose varios metros sobre la arena.

Hypnos corrió al lado de su hermano y ambos voltearon hacia donde Aleix caminaba despacio envestido con la Sale de Dragón del Mar.

\- Y ese quién es? – le pregunto Hypnos a Thanatos

\- Un dolor en el trasero al que hay que eliminar – le contesto Thanatos.

\- No es correcto que trates así a las mujeres – dijo Aleix enojado deteniéndose a una distancia prudente

Junet intentaba despertar a Yulij para salir de ahí, pero era inútil.

\- Este bien? – le pregunto Aleix a Junet.

\- Si, gracias. – dijo Junet viendo como Thanatos se le acercaba y agachaba a su nivel

\- Acaso no quedó claro lo que pasaría con el si ustedes seguían viéndose? – le dijo a Junet en voz baja – Tal vez… necesites una demostración.

Hypnos se le quedó viendo fijamente a Aleix. Por qué ese general marino traía un mínimo rastro de su hermana Keres? Y por que Thanatos no le estaba dando importancia a eso? Podía ser su hermana enviándolo para joderlos. No sería la primera vez.

Thanatos comenzó a subir su cosmo para mala suerte de Aleix.

\- Terrible Provid… ¡!

Sin cosmos, Aleix sabía que no podía contra el, así que solo podía luchar como humano. Dio una patada a la arena lanzándosela en la cara y los ojos, ganando unos valiosos segundos en los que llegó hacia Junet, cargo a Yulij en brazos abrió un portal y los sacó a los tres de ahí.

\- Pero que caraj… - grito Thanatos encabronado al ver que se les habían escapado.

\- Jajaja eso es nuevo! – dijo Hypnos de buen humor

\- Estúpido cuerpo mortal! – reclamó Thanatos aun quitándose la arena de los ojos – Y tú por que no hiciste nada?

\- Sabes que no me gusta pelear – dijo desapareciendo seguido de su hermano.

El portal se abrió en un jardín de pasto verde esmeralda con flores rosas y dos árboles gemelos al fondo. Aleix y Junet lo atravesaron y ambos se dejaron caer. Aleix puso a Yulij sobre el pasto.

\- Lo siento. No debí interponerme pero no podía aceptar que te tratara así – dijo Aleix

\- Te agradezco que lo hayas hecho – respondió Junet viendo que Yulij estaba pronta a despertar – No sabía que podías transportarte así.

\- Yo tampoco – dijo levantándose y mirando a su alrededor – dónde estamos?

Junet se levantó y puso atención a los detalles incluyendo la túnica del Maestro Shaka doblada como la había dejado la única vez que había estado ahí.

\- Tenemos que salir de aquí – dijo corriendo hacia Yulij sacudiéndola – Yulij… Yulij!

\- Que? Que pasa?

\- Levántate… tenemos que irnos!

Aleix se acercó a ellas.

\- Por qué? Dónde estamos?

\- En la sexta casa dorada de virgo! – exclamó y enseguida corrió hacia la terraza donde ya veía venir a cuatro caballeros dorados por arriba y por abajo – Te descubrieron! – le gritó a Aleix – Tienes que irte ahora!

\- Y como carajos me voy si no se ni como llegue aquí! – dijo Aleix sin comprender

\- Entiende… si te encuentran aquí… te van a matar! – gritó

\- Tu tampoco deberías estar aquí… y así… - dijo Aleix reparando en que Junet y Yulij traían minúsculos bikinis.

Fue y tomó la túnica y se la entregó a Yulij y después sin perder tiempo se quitó la Scale, su camisa y se la entregó a Junet.

\- Ok gracias, ahora vete por favor! – dijo Junet poniéndosela

\- Creo que mejor hablo con el borrego mayor respecto a lo que vi hoy. – dijo Aleix- Es mi deber!

\- No! Entiende! Una marina de Poseidón no puede entrar al santuario o se desataría una guerra! – dijo Junet ansiosa – Vete por favor. Te lo suplico.

Aleix intentó volver a hacer el portal tres veces pero no sabía cómo lo había hecho la primera vez.

\- Vete! – suplicó Junet dándole un beso en la mejilla – Gracias!

Sin pensarlo, el portal se abrió y Junet lo empujó hacia él.

\- Prométeme que informaras de esto a tu patriarca.

\- Si, si… lo que digas pero vete!

\- De acuerdo. Te veré luego. – dijo atravesando el portal con la scale en la espalda justo en el momento en que Camus, Milo, Aldebarán y Kanon entraban en la casa para ver lo que sucedía.

Ambos miraron extrañados a las dos chicas extrañamente vestidas dentro del jardín de Shaka.

\- En donde está? – pregunto Camus

\- Se fue

\- A dónde? – volvió a preguntar Camus

\- No lo sé…

Kanon se acercó a las chicas y estas retrocedieron asustadas.

\- Tranquilas. Solo dígannos que paso?

Junet dio un paso al frente. Si no lo decía, podría traerle problemas a Aleix.

\- De acuerdo. Pero solo se lo diré al Patriarca en confidencia.

Los cuatro dorados se miraron. Iban a tener que preguntarle a Aioros, quien estaba a cargo en este momento, como quería que se procediera pero mientras tanto, alguien tenía que acompañar a las chicas al recinto, y Aldebarán era perfecto para ello.

 **Julio 5, 5 pm**

 **Biblioteca del Palacio Valhala**

 **Asgard, Noruega**

Shaina pasaba la hoja del libro de anotaciones de los joyeros con una mano mientras estaba recargada en la otra casi durmiéndose. No estaba durmiendo bien gracias a la fogosidad incansable de Minos y el berrinche que le había hecho dos noches atrás por haber sido golpeado en la nariz por un Sonámbulo Aioria, o al menos esa fue la defensa del Caballero de Leo. Estaba casi segura que Aioria no mentía al respecto, pero ella se había quedado tan dormida que ni siquiera se había enterado de nada hasta la noche siguiente.

Ahora estaba descansando los ojos un momento, pero la apertura de la puerta la despertó por completo. Thor entró con una charola conteniendo comida, pan, fruta y una jarra de sidra.

\- Espero no importunarte Shaina, pero me di cuenta que no te has parado de ahí desde que llegaste esta mañana y supongo que no has comido nada – dijo – Por que no paras un momento y comes? Los libros no se irán a ningún lado.

El estómago de Shaina rugió al percibir el delicioso aroma de la comida y asintió.

\- Gracias. La verdad lo había olvidado. – dijo haciendo a un lado el libro y comenzando a comer

Thor sonrió.

\- Y dime… que se siente haber desafiado a los dioses griegos con tal de casarte con Minos de Grifo?

Ahora fue el turno de Shaina de sonreír.

\- Fue lo máximo!

\- Jajaja me imagino. Y mientras te haga feliz…

\- Oh si! Sí que lo hace… aunque…

\- Que?

\- No sabía que las mujeres casadas tenían que dormir siestas porque no las dejan dormir por las noches.

Thor comenzó a reír nervioso.

\- Si bueno… no todas las mujeres casadas pueden quejarse de eso – dijo riendo

\- Ahhh

\- Por cierto, ya encontraste alguna pista? – pregunto Thor curioso

\- Pues… no. Son demasiados archivos y demasiados trabajos. – dijo – Es increíble la cantidad de joyas que se hacían aquí desde hace cientos de años.

\- Así es. Pero a ver dime… cual fue la pista que te trajo hasta aquí?

Shaina lo pensó un momento. No recordaba muy bien la historia que le había dicho Shion.

\- La última vez que se vio la joya estaba en manos de alguien que vivió aquí… mmm… no tengo el dato… espera te digo…

Shaina le mandó mientras un mensaje a Shion y Shion le contestó unos segundos después.

\- Ok… calculan que fue hace unos 210 años. O entre 200 y 210.

\- Ahhh – exclamó Thor – Bueno… te fuiste muy atrás entonces – dijo regresando el libro que tenía Shaina y trayendo cinco tomos – En esa época solo había 5 orfebres que pudieron haber comprado, limpiado o arreglado esa joya y son estos.

La sonrisa de Shaina se hizo muy amplia. Thor se estaba portando muy amable con ella.

\- Que otra pista tienes? – preguntó Thor – Tal vez podamos hacer un poco más estrecha la búsqueda. Algo así como el material, o si la persona que la portaba era de buena familia …

Shaina volvió a preguntarle a Shion y este le volvió a mandar un mensaje.

\- Uhhh… Era una mujer, con mellizos… y la joya fue hecha por Hefestos el dios Herrero…

Thor la miró curioso

\- Creí que era una joya de familia lo que buscabas. – dijo

\- Todos en el santuario somos como de la familia – respondió Shaina en actitud indiferente – Esa información nos sirve?

\- A decir verdad, si – dijo Thor buscando en el prólogo de cada libro – Mira este orfebre solo trabajaba para el gobierno así que no nos sirve. Este otro era muy supersticioso y no hubiera trabajado con una mujer que hubiera tenido mellizos…

\- Que mamerto

\- Mmm… este otro, no tenía las herramientas necesarias para manipular alguna joya como la de tu dibujo y menos si fue hecha por el dios herrero. – dijo Thor – así que la respuesta debe estar en alguno de estos dos.

Shaina terminó de comer lo más rápido que pudo.

\- Muchas Gracias Thor. Has sido de gran ayuda – dijo

Thor se ruborizó un poco. No estaba acostumbrado a los halagos.

\- Por cierto… La señora Hilda y Siegfried llegaron hace algunas horas. Creí que querrías presentarle tus respetos y los del santuario antes de irte esta noche. Mañana tal vez estén muy ocupados poniéndose al día como para atenderte – dijo El grandote

Shaina tragó saliva. Hasta Sammy era mejor en protocolos que ella.

\- Desde luego que debo hacerlo, Pero… abusando un poco de tu… buena voluntad…

\- Dime

\- Podrías conseguirme ropa un poco más adecuada? Parezco no se que y me da un poco de pavo presentarme así

Thor se echó a reír.

\- Sanbocho o no, las mujeres y su vanidad nunca las voy a entender. Alguna de las damas de compañía de la señora Hilda deben tener algo que te quede. Talla… 8?

\- 6

\- Claro! – dijo Thor guiñando un ojo – Te traeré algo presentable.

Shaina aprovechó la salida de la sala con la bandeja de comida para rápidamente buscar lo que encontraba. Ya que cada trabajo estaba dibujado en los libros, rápidamente pasó el primer libro sin encontrar nada, pero a mitad del segundo un dibujo le llamo la atención, por lo que leyó la descripción debajo del dibujo:

"Año 1784, Asgard

Yo, Herid de Asgard, en mi calidad de Joyero, Orfebre y Tallador reconocido de zafiros en esta comunidad, elabore le partición transversal de una esclava de eslabón grueso de oro de 22 quilates con broche de corazones, sacando dos esclavas del mismo a petición del Señor…"

Shaina no pudo obtener más información. La página había sido arrancada.

\- Maldición! – Shaina le tomó fotografía tanto al dibujo como a la información y al libro.

Buscó algo más pero no aparecía ninguna otra información. Aprovechando que Thor aún no venía, Dejó el libro en su lugar y comenzó a buscar a otra. Censo 1750- 1800.

\- Thor dijo que era mala suerte tener gemelos y mellizos aquí, así que deberían estar marcados o algo…

Encontró al menos 20 familias que declaraban haber tenido embarazos múltiples, pero pocas aparecían como viudas o viudos. Escuchó los pasos de Thor viniendo, así que solo pudo tomarle fotografía a esos nombres y corrió a dejar el libro en su lugar.

\- Encontraste algo?

\- No. – mintió Shaina – Tal vez mañana tenga mejor suerte.

\- Si… ya estuviste mucho tiempo en los libros. Ten. – dijo entregándole todo un juego de ropa incluso con botas de piel incluido – Puedes cambiarte en la habitación de Fler.

\- Gracias.

Shaina siguió al guerrero hasta una habitación diciendo que la esperaría afuera pues el palacio podría parecerle un laberinto si no lo conocía.

Ella accedió y procedió a cambiarse. La habitación de Fler estaba decorada con buen gusto, por lo que después de estar cambiada, y para verse en el espejo y poder peinarse un poco al estilo vikingo, se acercó a la cómoda. Había una foto de Fler sonriendo y otra con su hermana.

\- Ay Camus! Tus hijos te hubieran salido divinos de no haber hecho una de tus camusadas. – dijo tomándole una foto con su celular a las dos fotografías – En caso que necesite torturarte.

Thor tocó a la puerta y Shaina salió algo tímida de la habitación. Sabía que se veía ridícula.

\- Bueno… esto es algo digno de ver. Una amazona disfrazada de valquiria – dijo Thor – Te están esperando en el salón del trono.

Shaina suspiro profundamente y asintió antes de seguirlo. De acuerdo. Momento de aplicar la diplomacia de la que tanto leía.

 **Julio 5, 8.45 pm**

 **Taberna de la Posada**

 **Asgard, Noruega**

Shaina llegó con la ropa que Thor le había provisto e incluso una capa con ribete de piel y la suya en un bulto envuelto en papel.

\- Señorita Karen, su compañero Aquiles ya está en su habitación – le dijo el posadero

\- Gracias. Y mi otro compañero? El de cabello lila? – preguntó

\- No. A él no lo he visto en todo el día – contestó – le sirvo de cenar?

\- No gracias… Cene en palacio y estoy que reviento – dijo

\- Ahhh! Entonces que tal un digestivo? Tengo Marsala y Gran Marnier.

\- Marsala – dijo Shaina sin saber mucho lo que era pero no quería verse descortés – Me lo lleva a la mesa de siempre?

\- Desde luego.

\- Gracias.

Shaina se sentó en la mesa del fondo. Estaba tentada a llamar a Minos, pero era capaz de ir de inmediato y estaba tan llena que no podía hacer nada.

\- Mejor me tomo el digestivo primero. – se dijo

Su celular recibió un mensaje de texto del celular que ahora sabia era de Marín:

\- " Por favor… no te olvides de averiguar si es cierto o no lo de la niña"

Shaina suspiró en tono derrotado.

\- Como carajos quieres que averigüe eso Marín…

\- Pero que tenemos aquí – dijo un chico de cabello negro en obvio estado de ebriedad mientras se sentaba a su mesa – Carne fresca en Asgard? Eso es bueno.

El tabernero casi corrió a la mesa con el Marsala en la mano para intentar correrlo.

\- Frodi, deja en paz a la señorita. Es una turista.

\- Turista? Bah! Tu que sabes? Que no ves que esta vestida tan bonita como una de las doncellas de la señora Hilda? – dijo antes de comenzar a llorar – Lyfia era una de esas doncellas.

\- No empieces y mejor te llevo a tu casa.

\- No! Déjame!

\- Déjelo. Yo puedo con este y muchos más – dijo Shaina aunque en voz baja le pregunto – Quien es el borrachín?

\- Frodi. Un junior caído a menos porque la chica que él quería salió con su domingo siete y no precisamente de él. – dijo en el mismo tono que luego cambio – Si necesita que me lo lleve avíseme.

\- Claro. Gracias.

Shaina tomó un sorbo de Marsala y comenzó a hacer caras por lo fuerte del alcohol.

\- Y Frodi… cuéntame tus penas. – dijo – Quien es la tal Lyfia?

\- Lyfia? Ahhh mi Lyfia… (hic) Una niña preciosa… crecimos juntos y yo la quería para mi pero (hic)… pero…

\- Que?

Frodi se tomó toda su cerveza de un jalón.

\- Ella es una mala mujer! Una mujer fácil! Una…

\- Ya, ya. Entendí perfectamente. No hace falta mencionarlo

\- Ella nunca quiso decir a nadie quien es el padre de Mist pero (hic) no se necesita mucho para saberlo (hic)

Shaina se inclinó sobre la mesa interesada.

\- A mí me gustaría escucharlo. – insistió

Frodi también se inclinó sobre la mesa en tono de confidencia y Shaina sacó su celular para grabar toda la conversación. Shaina llamó a Minos casi inmediatamente que Frodi cayó al suelo de borracho y el tabernero tuvo que llevarlo a su casa. Necesitaba sacar todo el estrés del día y Minos sabía perfectamente cómo hacerlo. Ya por la mañana le daría las malas noticias a Marín.

 **Julio 6, 3 pm**

 **Recinto de Amazonas**

 **Santuario de Athena.**

Kakyuu llegó corriendo al recinto hecho un mar de lágrimas, chocando de frente con Kyoko.

\- Hey! Tranquila! Por qué tanta prisa? – exclamó Kyoko

La adolescente solo volteó para todos lados y vio a Junet y Geist platicando animadamente en el patio y corrió hacia ellas.

\- Señorita Junet! – dijo corriendo a abrazar a la rubia.

\- Que sucede Kakyuu? – preguntó Junet asustada – Que te pasó?

\- Es la señorita Marín! Esta como loca golpeando rocas en la playa y se está haciendo daño y no me escucha!

Junet y Geist se pusieron en alerta.

\- En dónde? – preguntó Geist

\- Junto a la entrada a cabo sunion! – respondió Kakyuu asustada.

Ambas chicas echaron a correr dejando a Kakyuu con Violet.

Encontraron a Marín tal y como su aprendiz les había dicho golpeando una gran roca a puño limpio y sin usar su cosmo. Se estaba haciendo daño deliberadamente mientras gritaba:

\- Soy una estúpida! Una reverenda estúpida!

Junet uso su látigo para contenerla y entre ella y Geist la llevaron al recinto, la metieron a su cabaña y a su cama y atendieron sus heridas. No sabían lo que estaba pasando pero era necesario calmarla primero.

 **Flashback**

Marín soltó a Aioria una vez dentro de la cabaña. Era cierto que tenía galletas y leche, y lo sentó a la mesa donde le sirvió un vaso y algunas galletas con chispas de chocolate.

Aioria seguía cabizbajo sin saber que decir o como comenzar a disculparse. No estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo y mucho menos a reconocer sus errores.

Marín se sentó frente a él, esperando que Aioria no notara que con solo su presencia su pulso se le aceleraba, su piel se calentaba y el fino vello de su cuerpo se erizaba por la sensación. Una sensación que le salía de muy adentro y que se extendía por todo su cuerpo como una lengua de fuego, despertándole a la vida cada punto erógeno.

Tratando de retomar el control de su cuerpo, lentamente tomó aliento y después lo expulsó despacio. Repitió el procedimiento varias veces.

\- Concéntrate Marín - pensó mientras se mantuvo en silencio - Recuerda por qué te alejaste de él.

\- No sé por dónde empezar Marín – dijo Aioria finalmente – y Tal vez es porque no se en que punto todo se fue al diablo. Yo sé que… cometí un error en Asgard pero juro que fue una vez y no significó nada para mí. Tú siempre fuiste, eres y serás mi amor. Aunque ya no estés conmigo.

No hizo el más leve intento de tocarla, pero su cercanía ya era suficiente para que Marín notara el calor de su cuerpo y el aroma sutil de su colonia Safari. Eso por no mencionar el aura de poder que portaba como una característica innata y que siempre la había vuelto loca.

Levantó los ojos para mirar de frente a Marín y pudo ver que sus ojos le brillaban de rabia, con la pupila dilatada en una mezcla de frustración y cólera. Si las miradas pudieran matar, él estaría muerto para ese momento.

\- Aun así, no tenías que haberte desquitado con ninguno de mis amigos… mis hermanos. Tú no eras así. Eso me sacó de balance porque además no quisiste nunca decirme quien fue. No puedo verlos a la cara sin preguntarme si fue con el con quien te desquitaste. Si él no es mi amigo como dice ser.

\- Entonces esperabas que dijera: "Te creo Aioria. Sé que no se volverá a repetir" y entonces todo quedaría "igual" y mientras a mí me usas de incubadora por tu sentido del deber, yo me quedaría aquí en casa esperándote con los brazos abiertos mientras tu en cualquier oportunidad te irías a revolcar con cualquiera. – Gritó Marín levantándose de la mesa.

Respiraba agitadamente porque se le estaba saliendo de control la "platica amistosa" que ella misma había iniciado.

Aioria esperó a que se tranquilizara y se levantó de la mesa muy despacio para ir hacia ella. Marín comenzó a retroceder. Conocía esa mirada muy bien.

\- No, no debo caer!- pensó Marín

La Cabaña comenzó a desvanecerse y ya solo quedaba el hombre y la intensidad de su magnetismo. Un recuerdo primario le suavizó el nudo de la garganta y un calor sensual comenzó a apoderarse de ella conforme Aioria se acercaba.

Aioria se paró justo delante de ella y el cuerpo de Marín comenzó a recordar y ella estaba indefensa ante la pasión traidora que estaba despertando.

\- Maldito seas, Aioria- se dijo en silencio - No me hagas esto.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Lentamente, Aioria bajó la cabeza y con su boca acarició la de ella. La caricia fue muy suave y Aioria notó el leve temblor que había provocado. Primero jugueteó con su labio inferior, después, tomó toda la boca, devorándola.

Marín sintió la potente fuerza de su erección contra la parte más sensible de su anatomía por sobre sus mallones.

La necesidad de ella estalló, primitiva, urgente, libidinosa y abrió la boca pidiendo más. Quería mucho más que una amable seducción. Un gemido, una súplica, escapó de su garganta cuando los labios de él saborearon la línea de su cuello.

\- Tengo que frenarlo antes de que sea tarde… - volvió a decirse Marín tratando de ser fuerte.

Pero ya no pudo hacer nada. Se sentía totalmente impotente ante la profunda necesidad de su ser, hechizada por la brujería erótica de aquel hombre magnífico. Había cometido un gran error al permitirse estar a solas con el, en un lugar como ese.

Entonces, la boca de él volvió a encontrarse con la de ella quien le respondió con avidez. Todo su cuerpo ardía en llamas y se le escapó en un gemido cuando él la levantó en brazos y la llevó a la cama.

Con un movimiento rápido, Aioria la despojó de toda su ropa y se concentró en su pecho. Primero, jugueteando con el pezón, luego, succionándolo sin vergüenza.

Marín se arqueó de placer y con las manos le recorrió la espalda, acariciándolo, arañándolo. El placer se incrementó cuando él buscó su íntima humedad y encontró la parte sensible que acarició a conciencia. Ella empezó a arder de pasión, gritando mientras él la llevaba cada vez más y más alto… hasta que no pudo aguantar más y le suplicó que la poseyera.

Aioria se desvistió rápidamente y la tomó, empujando despacio, y escuchó su respiración jadeante mientras sus músculos se distendían para acomodarlo en su ser. Se quedó quieto, disfrutando de la presión. Después, su cuerpo empezó a moverse, primero despacio, recorriendo todo el camino hacia la salida para después hundirse hasta el fondo. Una y otra vez repitió la acción, aumentando los movimientos hasta que ella se unió a su ritmo y danzaron al unísono empapándose de sudor sensual.

Marín esperó a que su respiración se calmara, convencida de que no podría mover ni un solo músculo. Cerró los ojos, demasiado alterada para hacer nada. Pero él la abrazó y la apretó contra él, acariciando su piel y besando su pelo. Marín se sentía tan bien… era como volver a casa después de una tempestad.

Despacio, ella se incorporó un poco para subirse encima de él. Con una mano se apartó el pelo de la cara y, después, le acarició el pecho dibujando con los dedos una línea a través del pecho hacia su cadera. Sintió qué él volvía a excitarse, mientras, ella trazaba una línea hacia delante y hacia atrás en el lugar donde sus cuerpos se unían. Aioria reemplazó los dedos de ella por los suyos en la caricia.

La reacción de Marín fue inmediata, la explosión salvaje de placer exquisito era más de lo que podía soportar y, esa vez, fue ella la que cabalgó sobre él hasta conseguir el éxtasis mutuo.

Marín se quedó dormida en sus brazos, con la cabeza sobre su pecho. Había una parte de ella que no quería que aquella tarde terminara. Cuántas veces había soñado con volver a tener una noche así solo para despertarse sola con un vacío demasiado real?

Shion hizo un recordatorio a todos los dorados a través de sus cosmos para estar a en una hora para recibir a Niv y Aioria se levantó de un salto despertando a Marín al hacerlo. Le dio un beso en la frente mientras se vestía apresurado.

\- Lo siento Marín, Shion nos está llamando para la presentación de la novia de Alde y no puedo faltar. – dijo – Te prometo que hablaremos de todo lo que no pudimos hacer hoy cuando regrese de mi misión.

\- Mi… misión? – alcanzó a tartamudear Marín.

\- Si. Voy a Asgard por unos días, pero no tardo. Saori quiere que le traiga a Ikki, a la niña y no sé qué más. Nuestro tiempo máximo son 15 días y Mu y Shaina van conmigo. – dijo poniéndose las botas – Por favor, espérame hasta entonces para platicar está bien?

Marín no podía pensar. Acababa de oír bien? Lo mandaban a Asgard para… A que estaba jugando ahora? Y ella como podía ser posible que cayera tan fácil de nuevo?

Aioria le dio un último beso y echo a correr hacia las 12 casas.

\- Soy una estúpida! – gritó Marín echándose a llorar sola en esa cama en la cabaña más alejada del santuario, donde nadie podía escucharla ni consolarla.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

Geist terminó de vendarle las manos a Marín y salió de la cabaña con el material de curación, dejando a Junet a cargo de cuidarla.

Junet se sentó en la cama y vio a Marín con la mirada vacía.

\- Por favor, déjanos ayudarte! Dinos que te pasa! – suplicó Junet

\- Soy una estúpida…

\- Si, eso ya lo dijiste pero… asustaste a Kakyuu y a Geist! – dijo Junet – No importa lo que haya pasado antes entre ustedes… se supone que nos cuidamos entre todas!

\- Lo odio! Lo odio con todas mis fuerzas! – murmuró Marín con rabia – Y me odio por no poder controlarme con el tan cerca.

Junet quedó en silencio. Solo había una cosa que podía sacar de quicio de esa manera a Marín.

\- Ya olvídalo Marín… creí que andabas con Ío. Él se ve buena persona y te hace reír. Pero si no, tu eres muy bonita y puedes tener a quien tú quieras. – dijo acariciándole la cabeza

Marín la miró. Junet la que siempre estaba sonriendo y bien vestida, ahora parecía una mala imitación de Mel C de las Spice Girls por culpa de los hombres calenturientos, pero aun así no dejaba de vivir su vida ni de intentar encontrarse.

\- Sabes qué? Tienes razón. Al carajo el gato y sus crías. Que se los meta por donde quepa. Soy Marín de Águila y puedo superar esto y mucho más. – le dijo

Junet le sonrió y la abrazó.

\- Eso es Marín!. Tú puedes…! Eres la mujer más fuerte que conozco.

\- Esa es Shaina – corrigió Marín pero Junet negó con la cabeza.

\- Ella ya no cuenta. Minos ya la domó. – dijo Junet muy seria haciendo que Marín soltara una carcajada.

Ambas estuvieron riendo un buen rato y Marín agradeció que Junet estuviera ahí para apoyarla. No estaba segura si podría olvidar pronto a Aioria, pero al menos lo intentaría esta vez con bastantes ganas de lograrlo.


	168. Chapter 168

**Capitulo 166**

 **Julio 6, 4pm**

 **Hospital Alpino**

 **Svalverg, Noruega**

Shion respiró aliviado cuando los médicos les informaron que aunque Omar estaba fuera de peligro, no habían tenido que llegar a la amputación de sus miembros gracias a la intervención oportuna del healing de Shion y Mu y porque habían llegado justo a tiempo al hospital, sus pulmones estaban débiles y necesitaba quedarse unos días para evitar un daño permanente.

Alejandro había llegado horas atrás y había prometido hacerse cargo de los gastos. Ahora, mientras Shion y Mu estaban con los médicos, Shura esperaba afuera escribiendo en su libreta lo poco que o mucho que Omar le pudo contar acerca del castillo y sus locaciones para que cuando pudiera las estudiara o le hablara a Kanon. Alejandro fue a sentarse junto a él, y Shura guardó su libreta rápidamente.

\- Puedo saber por qué no me avisaste que sabias donde encontrar a Omar? – reclamó Alejandro

\- La situación de Omar era tan delicada que no me dio tiempo – contestó Shura – Lo importante es que está bien y saldrá de esta.

\- No. – dijo tomándolo de la camiseta - Lo importante es que mi hija no aparece por ningún lado y si me lo hubieras dicho…

\- Si te lo hubiera dicho, no hubiera cambiado en nada la situación, así que suéltalo. – dijo Shion en tono serio.

Alejandro soltó a Shura y se levantó para quedar a la altura del lemuriano.

\- Esto es asunto familiar Shion. No te metas. – dijo Alejandro

Mu se sentó junto a Shura para darle su apoyo.

\- Te equivocas. Desde el momento en que Zita consintió casarse con Shura, ella se convirtió en parte de nuestra familia. Por lo tanto es un asunto que nos concierne a todos los aquí presentes – contesto Shion – Y si no tengo a todo el santuario buscándola es para no alertar a Poseidón de que sabemos que él la tiene, por asuntos que de verdad a ti no te importan.

Alejandro se mostró sorprendido por la actitud de Shion ante el. Shura y Mu estaban en la misma situación.

\- Omar dijo que ella estaba bien y tu padre la estaba mimando tanto, que ella había cambiado mucho su forma de ser. Si de verdad te importara mucho que ella no estuviera en manos de Poseidón, ya te hubieras entregado voluntariamente a cambio de tu hija. Pero como el cobarde que eres y siempre has sido, sabemos que no lo harás. Shura mismo tendría que llevarte arrastrando hasta el para cambiarte por su esposa e hijo pero por el respeto que te tiene y por amor a Zita no lo hace. Así que harías bien en mantener tu boca cerrada y seguir averiguando que demonios vas a hacer!

\- Shion! – gritaron Mu y Shura al mismo tiempo

\- Ya, ya… no traigo mi túnica puesta así que no tengo por que guardármelo todo – dijo Shion – Mu… regresa a ver cómo va Shaina y Aioria en su misión y vienes a decirme a ver si tengo que irme o no. Aioros no se puede quedar solo mucho tiempo o se va a volver loco. Shura. Vete a dormir y regresa en dos horas. Hablaremos antes de que yo decida si tengo que irme.

Mu asintió desapareciendo al instante y Shura miró a Alejandro y Shion antes de levantarse e ir a la habitación del albergue que les habían asignado.

Alejandro no dejo de ver a Shion pero no habló hasta que ambos jóvenes salieron del área.

\- No tenías que hablarme así – dijo Alejandro con un tono más calmado – Y menos delante de Shura

\- Oh Vamos! Shura no te perderá el respeto por esto – dijo Shion sentándose donde antes estuvo el caballero de capricornio – Pero no me gusta que abusen así de mis chicos.

\- Tus chicos? Ja! Cuando los pariste o qué? – Se burló Alejandro – se dice que tienes a 5 bajo tu mando a quienes quieres como tus hijos aun cuando está prohibido y uno de ellos te mató. Parece que no has aprendido tu lección.

A Shion no le hizo gracia.

\- Prefiero no contestar a eso. Sé que todo lo que puedas decir en este momento para intentar herirme es porque sabes que tengo razón – dijo – Tu mismo me dijiste que estabas harto de no poder morir y que sabias que pronto tendrías que hacerlo. Que te detiene? Cobardía?

Ahora fue Alejandro el que dejo de sonreír.

\- No te diré que no.

\- Y prefieres que tu padre le eche a perder la vida a tu hija y tu nieto? Qué vergüenza Tritón. – dijo Shion con voz firme – Deja que Shura haga sus propias investigaciones si no quieres meterte en este pleito y no le estorbes.

Alejandro iba a seguir replicando, pero Mu reapareció en el pasillo y llamó a Shion hacia un rincón. Alejandro se quedó pensando por un buen rato y le mando un mensaje a Shura: Isla Tuvalu es una de las paradas confirmadas del castillo.

 **Julio 6, 6.45 pm**

 **Cámara del Patriarca**

 **Santuario de Athena**

Shion llegó a su habitación con un suspiro de alivio como siempre que llegaba al santuario después de salir unos días y veía que aun sin él, seguía en pie, no había escándalo, ni incendio, ni enemigos a la vista. Ahora lo único que le apetecía era meterse a las termas con un buen te relajante.

Pidió al servicio su te, tomó su bata y se dirigió hacia las piscinas de agua caliente que estaban detrás de su habitación. El servicio le dejó una charola junto a las escaleras, por lo que dejó su bata doblada en la parte de abajo del carrito, sorbió unos cuantos tragos de su bebida y se metió con apenas su bóxer. No bien se había sentado para ver el hermoso atardecer que comenzaba a caer, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y Kiki, Kanon, Camus, Milo, Aldebarán y Aioros entraron todos alegando en voz alta dirigiéndose a su persona, algo que el no pudo comprender.

Los dejó continuar hablando detrás de él bloqueando todo el ruido en su cerebro hasta que el sol se metió en el horizonte y solo hasta entonces se dio la vuelta para ver la alegata. Harto de tanto escándalo, con su cosmos los tiró a todos y cada uno al agua, haciendo que se callaran de una vez por todas.

\- Es una lástima que el agua este caliente – dijo tranquilo – Hubiera sido más productivo hacerlos caer en agua helada.

Todos voltearon a verlo avergonzados mientras se levantaban y se salían de la piscina agitándose como perritos para secarse sobre todo el cabello.

Kiki fue el primero en pedir permiso para hablar.

\- Maestro. Quiero dejar en claro que yo intenté impedir que ellos entraran a molestarlo – dijo el niño – Pero son más fuertes que yo.

\- Está bien Kiki. Solo dime cómo fue que se enteraron que yo estaba aquí.

El niño se ruborizo y bajo la cabeza.

\- Creo que se me salió.

\- Retírate y avisa que voy a cenar con ustedes. Y dile a Sammy que le hare examen de protocolo hoy.

\- Si maestro.

Cuando el niño salió por la puerta escurriendo de agua, Shion se volvió a Aioros.

\- Que sucedió en mi ausencia que los tiene a todos tan agitados? Y solo quiero que me conteste Aioros. Ya iremos uno por uno después.

\- Shaka estuvo aquí… - dijo Aioros muy serio - En la sexta casa.

\- Entiendo. – dijo Shion volviéndose hacia Kanon y Alde – En qué circunstancias pudo pasarlos?

\- No pasó por nuestras casas – Aclaró Alde

\- Uso sus portales para entrar y salir – Dijo Kanon

Shion respiró hondo.

\- De acuerdo. Aioros: se sabe por que estuvo ahí? Se hizo inventario? Se llevó o dejó algo? – volvió a preguntar.

Todos se voltearon a ver.

\- De hecho, a Junet de Camaleón y Yulij de Sextante.

\- Que?

\- Shion, Junet pidió exclusivamente hablar con usted al respecto. No quiso hablar con Aioros ni con nadie más. Yulij no ha sido de mucha ayuda pero puede servir de testigo – dijo Kanon – Sugiero que escuche la versión de Junet porque creo que está relacionado a la última conversación que tuve con usted.

Kanon le lanzó una mirada significativa que Shion comprendió muy bien y asintió.

\- Está bien. Milo… Camus… algo que quieran agregar ustedes?

\- No, de hecho no.

\- Todos regresen a sus casas. Aioros, ya vino Hermes por el paquete que te deje? - preguntó

\- Aun no señor.

\- Bien. Manda a llamar a Yulij y Junet. Las quiero ver a las 8 en mi oficina. Kanon, supongo que tú estabas destinado a cenar con los niños así que te veo allá. – ordenó

\- Entendido.

\- Alde?

\- Si?

\- Dile a Niv que Mayura pasara por ella mañana temprano. – dijo Shion

\- Si señor.

\- Ahora si me lo permiten… quisiera tener 5 minutos para mí a solas.

Los cinco hicieron una reverencia y salieron discutiendo de las termas. Shion suspiró y se puso a flotar en el agua. Cuantos días le quedaban a su papado? Porque comenzaban a parecerle demasiados.

A las ocho en punto, las dos chicas esperaban en la antesala de Shion, quien estaba sentado en su trono. Kanon y Aioros estaban con el. Aioros a la derecha y Kanon a la izquierda. Aioros se atrevió a preguntarle a Shion en voz baja:

\- Por qué esta Kanon aquí? Creí que el asunto seria atendido con la mayor discreción.

\- Acaso tienes miedo que cambie de opinión respecto a mi sucesor? Tranquilo. Esta aquí porque conoce mucho más a nuestro oponente que tu y yo juntos. – dijo Shion – Haz pasar a las chicas.

Aioros dio la orden y las dos chicas entraron y se arrodillaron frente a Shion.

\- Junet… en verdad no esperaba que tuviera que hacerte llamar tan pronto.- dijo Shion en tono algo molesto.

Junet no subió la cabeza.

\- No he faltado a las reglas que se me impusieron, señor.

\- Me han informado que dejaste pasar a quien no debía a la sexta casa y quiero saber por qué. – volvió a preguntar Shion

Junet no sabía ni cómo empezar. Yulij pidió permiso para hablar.

\- Adelante Yulij.

\- Señor… Tengo entendido por boca de Junet, que usted sabe del… acoso del Señor T hacia mi compañera. El General Marino con la Scale de Dragón del Mar, a costa del riesgo que representaba, ha salvado a Junet y a mi misma de su Ira y… demás cosas.

Shion se levantó de su trono mientras Aioros y Kanon se miraban. Quien carajos era el señor T?

\- Junet… dime paso a paso lo que sucedió con lujo de detalles. Usa otros seudónimos que yo entenderé.

Junet asintió y explicó todo lo que había sucedido hasta el momento en que todos los dorados las encontraron ahí.

Ninguno de los tres la interrumpió.

\- Por qué no explicaste estas razones a Aioros cuando se te pidió? – pregunto Shion

\- Con todo respeto maestro, solo usted conoce algunas circunstancias de mi vida y como las estábamos controlando, por lo que no son de la incumbencia del caballero de sagitario ni de ningún otro – contestó Junet con voz firme.

\- Aioros… cual es el problema que vemos aquí? – preguntó Shion probando a Aioros.

\- Pues… la relación de ella con… esa Marina y que lo haya dejado Ir a sabiendas que íbamos a ir por el.

Shion volteó a verlo.

\- Emitiste un memorándum a todo el santuario con las órdenes que le di a todos los dorados?.

Aioros se sorprendió.

\- Pues, no…

\- Y Junet es un caballero dorado? – volvió a preguntar Shion

\- No…

\- Entonces como podría ella saber que la presencia de esa persona está prohibida aquí? – dijo Shion

Junet lo interrumpió.

\- Bueno señor, con todo respeto, yo debía hacerlo si era una Marina verdad? Lo lamento. El me salvó y no quise ser malagradecida. Pero para ser sincera, yo siempre creí que ellos no podían entrar aquí. Por esto es un santuario no?

Shion puso su dedo en su máscara ordenándole silencio.

\- Junet, Yulij. Gracias. Regresen al recinto.

Ambas chicas hicieron una reverencia y salieron de ahí. Shion se levantó de su trono y camino hacia su oficina seguido de los dos caballeros.

\- La va a castigar? – Pregunto Kanon

\- No

\- Debería. Dejo entrar a una marina – dijo Aioros

\- Que suponemos también es un dorado y llegó a su propia casa. Así que no. – dijo Shion abriendo su computadora.

Buscó entre sus archivos y encontró lo que buscaba. Cambio el nombre de Zeus a Hades, Ares por Thanatos y Shaina por Junet, las fechas e imprimió. Firmó, selló y guardó en un sobre que también selló y entregó a Aioros.

\- Llámale a Hermes, porque quiero que se lleve esto junto con el otro pero ya!.- dijo Shion - Kanon, tenías razón en tu teoría pero aún no se si puedo o no usar tu idea. Veremos que sucede en el futuro. Mañana platicamos. Ahora déjenme solo. Necesito pensar.

Ambos caballeros se retiraron dejando a Shion solo con sus pensamientos. Él sabía que no podía hacer mucho, pero esperaba que Hades con su nueva alianza, y el documento que le había enviado, le ayudara a quitarse por lo menos un peso de encima.

 **Julio 7, 9 a.m.**

 **Segunda Casa Dorada**

 **Santuario de Athena.**

Alde y Niv habían terminado de desayunar las delicias culinarias que Alde le había preparado. Alde estaba recogiendo la mesa y Niv intentaba llegar al sillón para esperarlo.

\- Peque, se me olvidó decirte que Mayura quiere pasar hoy a hablar contigo por órdenes de Shion. – dijo desde la cocina

\- Pero… yo no he hecho nada! – contestó angustiada – Sera que es eso? Tengo que hacer algo aquí y no me has dicho? Alde!

\- No. Que yo sepa no. – contestó sinceramente el caballero – Más bien creo que es para que no te sientas tan solita.

Niv lanzó una exclamación de dolor y Alde corrió hacia ella cargándola de inmediato. Su mano sintió un líquido caliente y bajo la vista a la espinilla de Niv, que se había cortado con el metal del sofá cama que aún estaba abierto justo por debajo de sus licras moradas.

\- Choqueé con algo. Disculpa por espantarte. – dijo Niv haciendo un ligero gesto de dolor.

\- No Peque, fue mi culpa. – dijo colmándola de besos – Olvidé meter mi cama y por eso te lastimaste. Déjame curarte.

La puso sobre la mesa y ella no se movió. No sabía dónde la había dejado. Por lo que ella podía saber, podía estar arriba del closet y no había diferencia.

Maldiciendo su olvido, Alde fue por el desinfectante y lo pasó por la espinilla de Niv con suavidad. Cuando vio que la sangre paraba, aplico su healing y una vendita adhesiva terminando con un beso. Niv solo parpadeaba.

\- Creo que tendré que usar mi equipo de seguridad de soccer – dijo Niv sonriendo

\- No bromees. – contestó Alde apenado

Tocaron a la puerta.

\- Debe ser Mayura – dijo Alde bajándola al suelo

Niv hizo el intento de peinarse, pero recordó que estaba prácticamente sin cabello debido a su cirugía y no le daba tiempo de ir a buscar alguna de sus pelucas, por lo que solo sintió en el suelo la línea hacia la puerta principal y con los brazos extendidos llegó hacia Alde quien en ese momento abrió la puerta.

\- Buenos días Aldebarán, Nívea.

\- Buenos días Mayura – dijo Alde – Gustas pasar?

\- No gracias, de hecho, vengo por Nívea para mostrarle el recinto entre otras cosas. – dijo Mayura – Puedo?

Ambos voltearon a ver a Niv.

\- Que es el recinto? – preguntó curiosa volviéndose hacia Alde

\- Es el lugar donde viven las mujeres exclusivamente. Ahí viven, comen y entrenan – contestó Alde

\- Entre otras cosas – contestó Mayura – Todas quieren conocerte y será una buena oportunidad de que tomes el fresco y hagas ejercicio antes de que atrofies ciertos músculos por estar sentada todo el día.

Niv le sonrió. Eso era algo que le gustaba mucho.

\- Tengo que cambiarme entonces – dijo tocando su playera larga hasta la cadera quitándosela y quedando únicamente en un top de ejercicio que dejaba ver su ombligo. La dobló y se la dio a Alde, quien se había quedado con la boca abierta. – En algún lado deje mi gorra rosa?

Alde se obligó a mirar a otro lado, vio la gorra sobre el librero y se la dio. Niv se la puso y se volvió hacia su novio indicándole que bajara un poco. Alde lo hizo y Niv le tomó la cara y le plantó un beso hasta que un carraspeo de parte de Mayura la hizo sonreír y decir:

\- Te veo al rato.

\- Aquí te espero. – dijo Alde viéndolas partir

Mayura le dio el brazo hasta dejarla en el nuevo pasamano.

\- Logras sentir las cadenas?

\- Si.

\- Cierra tus ojos – ordenó Mayura – Los sentidos se abren cuando falta alguno, pero si tus ojos están abiertos, tu cerebro manda la señal de que tu vista tiene que ser la principal y los demás se atrofian.

Niv escuchaba atenta y cerró los ojos. Mayura aprovechó para tomar una piedra y azotarla con fuerza contra los postes que sostenían la cadena del pasamano. Inmediatamente Niv pudo ver en su cabeza el contorno de la cadena y los postes bajando los escalones pero no dijo nada.

\- Así que ahora que ya sabes como son y donde están… vámonos. – dijo Mayura muy tranquila.

Niv comenzó a bajar despacio la escalera, hasta el primer descanso. Ni Niv ni Mayura cruzaron palabra en todo el recorrido.

\- Sigue mi voz. Estamos en la primera casa de Aries, donde Mu es el guardián, aunque por el momento no está. – dijo Mayura viendo los pasos inseguros de Niv hacia ella – Él nunca te negara el paso por aquí, por lo que debes aprenderte el camino.

Niv asintió y siguieron bajando hasta el último descanso antes de la última tanda de escaleras. Niv sintió el aroma a Manzanas y sin dudarlo se desvió y llegó hasta el manzano para abrazarlo. Una manzana madura cayó y ella logró atraparla en el aire. Mayura miro esto con más curiosidad que de costumbre. Niv le extendió la manzana a Mayura y ella comenzó a brincar intentando buscar otra para ella. Mayura se quitó la máscara para no perder detalle de como una de las rama parecía sacudirse para tirar otra manzana y que pudiera ser cachada por Niv.

\- Era más fácil cuando podía ver – explicó Niv a Mayura con una sonrisa.

Mayura decidió comenzar las lecciones ahí.

\- Nívea…

\- Dime Niv por favor – pidió la brasileña

\- De acuerdo. Niv… si no me equivoco, tu sentido de eco localización es increíble. – mencionó Mayura

\- No sé de qué hablas – dijo Niv limpiando su manzana con sus licras

\- Creo que si lo sabes – afirmó Mayura – Supiste exactamente como moverte en las escaleras cuando golpee la cadena.

Niv se quedó callada un momento.

\- La única vez que hablé de eso, casi me internan en un manicomio. – dijo suavemente – Mi padre me sacó de la escuela ese año y me puso tutores. Comprenderás que no quiero hacerlo ahora. Podría perjudicar a Alde.

\- Si pero…

\- Ahí viene Shion! – exclamó Niv volteando hacia las escaleras.

Efectivamente Shion subía las escaleras con Kiki, explicándole lo que necesitaba para su próximo examen cuando vio a las dos chicas bajo el manzano y decidió ir a saludar.

Mayura hizo una reverencia con la cabeza y Niv lo abrazó.

\- Buenos días! – exclamó Shion sorprendido por la efusiva muestra de afecto.

Kiki no dijo nada pero la miraba curioso y al maestro también.

\- Buenos días Shion! No lo había visto desde que llegue y quería darle las gracias por dejarme quedar arriba con Alde – dijo Niv subiendo su cara hacia el.

Shion le acaricio la cabeza.

\- Un placer Niv. La estas pasando bien?

\- Si! Mayura hizo el favor de sacarme un rato – dijo Niv

Mayura interrumpió la conversación.

\- Niv… por que no le das también una manzana a Shion y a Kiki? – dijo haciéndoles unas señas a ellos dos para que estuvieran atentos.

\- Si… yo creo que puedo – dijo regresando sus pasos con los brazos extendidos hacia el árbol.

Kiki le iba a indicar en donde pero Shion lo detuvo. Del mismo modo que antes, Niv extendió ambos brazos hacia arriba intentando llegar a las ramas más altas. Rodeó un poco el árbol y este vibró sus ramas para que cayeran dos manzanas.

A Kiki se le desencajó la mandíbula de la impresión mientras con pasos inseguros Niv regresaba hacia donde la esperaban y Kiki recibió la manzana y después Shion.

Shion tomó la manzana con una mano poniendo la otra mano sobre la cabeza de Niv. Telepáticamente le pidió a Mayura poner su mano sobre la de el para que ambos pudieran entrar en su cabeza y el tiempo se detuvo un instante:

\- Por favor. No le hagan daño – pidió una mujer vestida de blanco, con grandes ojos avellana y cabello largo y negro rodeada de un gran cosmo verde.

\- No intentamos hacerlo – dijo Shion – Quien eres tú?

\- No tengo un nombre que pueda ser pronunciado por humanos. Pero me hice llamar Adriana antes de morir.

\- Eres su madre?

\- Si. Yo la cuido y todas mis hermanas también. Desgraciadamente no pude hacer nada por ella y ella ahora sufre. La ayudaran? – preguntó Adriana uniendo sus manos.

\- Desde luego. – dijo Shion – Podrías en otra ocasión contarnos tu historia para poder comprenderte mejor?

\- Si. Pero no ahora. Estoy ocupando energía de mi niña para poder manifestarme y no es justo para ella.

\- Gracias Adriana. – dijo Shion – Hasta una próxima vez.

Shion y Mayura salieron de la cabeza de Niv, quien pareció no darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, aunque bostezó un poco.

\- Me comeré mi manzana de postre. Gracias Niv. No les quito más su tiempo. – dijo Shion – Vamos Kiki

Ambos desaparecieron en las escaleras y Mayura le dio la mano a Niv.

\- Vamos! Nos falta poco para llegar abajo y te presentare a las chicas y niñas que te faltan conocer

\- Cuantas son?

\- Somos 7 mujeres y 13 niñas – contestó Mayura

\- En serio? Alde me dijo que solo eran 4 – murmuró Niv – Alguna de ellas fue su novia?

Mayura no pudo dejar de reír.

\- Jajaja no creo. Kyoko, Yulij y yo llegamos después de que Alde se había ido a Brasil, Marín estaba loca por Aioria, Geist… pues es la jefa y no se le conoce novio y Junet hasta hace poco andaba con Shun… Y las niñas pues tienen entre 7 y 14.

Niv sonrió satisfecha con la respuesta y la sinceridad en el tono de voz de Mayura.

\- Bueno… pues a conocerlas a todas! Chance y hasta logro hacer un equipo de soccer con ellas! – dijo contenta

Mayura no la contradijo. Ya había un equipo de varones… Por qué no podían hacer uno de mujeres y niñas también?

 **Julio 7, 2pm**

 **Comedor del Patriarca,**

 **Santuario de Athena**

Los niños recogieron sus platos, hicieron una reverencia y salieron del salón dejando a Shion sentado tomando un té sentado en la mesa. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estaba almorzando solo y quería disfrutarlo. En pocos días subiría a Star Hill a hablar con Athena y meditar a solas y lo esperaba con ansias. Estaban pasando demasiadas cosas en tan poco tiempo, que de no ser por su experiencia de tantos años, ya hubiera mandado a volar todo.

Pensando en esto, se levantó y llevándose su té caliente a la oficina, se sentó a frente a su bitácora para escribir un poco antes de seguir trabajando. Apenas había mojado la pluma fuente en el tintero, cuando el teléfono sonó insistentemente y al no haber nadie a su alrededor, se levantó a contestarlo.

S Santuario de Athena, Shion al habla

D Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa regresameloooooooooo

S Lo siento. Numero equivocado.

D Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa no lo vuelvo a hacer!

S Uhhh… Dohko?

D Si. Una semana… una semana y ya no conoces mi voz! Qué clase de amigo eres tú.

S Jajaja amigo… no eres el único al que tengo que ayudar por acá. Como te está yendo en Hong Kong?

D Snif snif no he llegado

S Por qué no? Dónde estás?

D En Jamir

S Y que diantres haces ahí?

D Llegue hace unas pocas horas.

S Estamos a día 7!

D Lo sé! Pero sin cosmos… usando diferentes transportes me ha tomado todo ese tiempo llegar a Jamir y espero que no te importe que haya forzado la chapa de la puerta de tu casa, pero la tienes resguardada como para tigres!

S Que hiciste que?

D Si te sirve de consuelo, ya la limpié y le di una manita de gato y dejare la chapa igual que como la encontré. Se ve que no vienes muy seguido por acá.

S Dices que te fuiste por tierra?

D Si. Me hice 33 horas a Dekart.

S Si, es más o menos la distancia.

D De ahí a Nukus fueron 29 horas

S Vaya!

D A Islamabad otras 27…

S Y como 5 en burocracia para pasar la frontera de Afganistán, no?

D Si! De ahí a Jamir ya solo fueron 12 horas… Mi tesorito me duele!... Tanto tiempo cuidándolo para que se eche a perder en un horrible viaje!

S Jajajajaaja

D No te rías! Esto es tú culpa!

S No puedo evitarlo. Jajajajaaja

D Basta!

S Que quieres que yo haga? Te quedan aún 41 horas a Bangladesh, 62 a Hanói, 21 a Macao y 17 a tu destino final.

D Noooooo! Ya no quiero!

S Jajajajaaja que quieres que yo haga? Acaso no sabes que ya se inventaron los aviones?

D Es que no me gusta viajar solito. Me da miedo.

S Wow! El gran maestro Dohko, sobreviviente de la última guerra santa y el segundo santo más poderoso de Athena…

D Momento, momento. Como que el segundo?

S Ahhh no te has enterado? Yo soy el más poderoso.

D Pufff el modesto no vino? Quien te nombró a ti el más poderoso?

S Yo mismo. Creí que tú me ganabas pero miedo por un simple pedazo de chatarra volador? Bah!

D Es que… que tal que se cae. Mejor regrésame mi cosmos y llego en un parpadeo.

S No. Hiciste una apuesta y ahora la respetas.

D Pero…

S Nada! Además, un buen maestro no necesita de su cosmos para sobrevivir. Que ejemplo le darás a los muchachos.

D Eso quiere decir que no me lo regresaras?

S No

D Pero… pero…

S Mira, Ya que estas en Jamir, tomate un break. Dos tres días y sigues avanzando.

D Es que…

S Que?

D Por alguna extraña razón, ya me gasté el dinero que me diste.

S Dohko…

D Si?

S Eres una desgracia.

D Buuuu Lo sé.

S Cuanto te queda?

D Menos de 30 dólares.

S Hay amigo. Tanto tiempo viviendo en los cinco picos te hizo daño. No sabes el valor real del dinero.

D Lo intento, pero no es fácil.

S Está bien. Te ayudare.

D Gracias! Me regresaras mi cosmos?

S Jajaja ni loco. Te creíste muy fregón y ahora te aguantas.

D Buaaaaaaaaaaa ya no me quieres!

S Claro que si y por eso, dentro de tres días estarás en Nueva Delhi, donde tomaras un maldito avión directo a Hong Kong con el boleto que voy a comprarte ahora mismo.

D Pero te acabo de decir que…

S Cállate. Una vez ahí, te dedicaras a buscar a la madre de tu sucesor sin excusa ni pretexto y dejaras de hacer tus dohkadas. Si no puedes ríndete y regresa y comenzaras a entrenar a Shiryu.

D No… si lo hago, no lo dejare ser feliz con Sunrei y eso le partiría a ella el corazón. El sueño de Sunrei es hacer una familia con Shiryu, en China.

S Entonces déjate de payasadas y ponte serio. Quisiste ir ahí, ahora obedece el mandato de Athena.

D Si jefe

S También te mandare un giro con dinero a Nueva Delhi, solo no vayas de chismoso con ninguno de los otros que están igual de mal financieramente hablando que tu.

D Si jefe

S Y quiero muchas muchas fotos de tu celular. Me encantaría estar ahí contigo pachangueándomela pero tengo mucho trabajo.

D Vendrás de vez en cuando a verme?

S Dohko… estas peor que DM con Afrodita o mejor dicho ya ni ellos.

D Es que no me gusta estar solito. Me había acostumbrado a la compañía.

S Y qué? También querrás que este ahí para cuando engendres tu sucesor? Mira que no me molestaría ver…

D Eres un sucio pervertido!

S Jajajaja y que Ariano no lo es? Vete a descansar anda. Allá deben ser las 6 no?

D Si, algo así. Ya ni se.

S Bueno. Te llamare para darte el número de vuelo en tres días. Tres! Oíste? Ni uno más, ni uno menos.

D Puedo tomarme las botellas de té de cannabis que están escondidas debajo de tu cama?

S Esas son para las reumas.

D Mentira yo he visto que…

S Dohko!

D Ya me voy, ya me voy… Extráñame mucho.

Dohko colgó y Shion comenzó a reír. Había creído que los muchachos la tenían difícil, pero nunca se imaginó que su amigo, el más fuerte de todos, tuviera una fobia a volar solo y además no supiera lo que era un presupuesto de gastos.

\- Jajaja amigo… te mandare una agradable compañía para que puedas llegar a salvo a tu destino – dijo riendo de su última ocurrencia – Solo espero que cuando regreses, no te vayas a querer desquitar. Lástima que no tendré una cámara en el avión.

 **Julio 7, 4pm**

 **Puerto Mikrolimano**

 **Atenas, Grecia**

Poseidón veía por quinta ocasión su reloj de pulsera. Hades le había insistido mucho en que quería irse de parranda con algunas sirenitas y a pesar de que Poseidón había estado ocupado con Zita en la Isla de las Orquídeas en el Pacifico Norte, había accedido porque él también quería hacerlo. Hades había entonces citado a su hermano diciéndole que le traería un regalito y fue entonces que no había podido negarse. Decidió que ya había tenido suficiente así que le marco.

P Bueno?

H Donde andas pedazo de zoquete?

P Donde andas tu! Llevo una hora esperándote.

H Mentira. Llegue con 15 minutos de anticipación y tú no has llegado.

P Claro que no. Y llegue y aquí está la prueba (imagen).

H Más te vale que las sirenitas estén buenas y apretaditas.

P Nos están esperando en Sunion. Quedamos que a las 4 en el puerto!

H Y yo estoy aquí rayando los cascos de los barcos desde las 3! Trae tu escamoso trasero aquí o no te doy nada!

P Pero donde jodidos estas?

H En Zea como te dije! Donde estas tu?

P Obviamente en el lugar equivocado. Dame unos minutos.

Poseidón colgó la llamada, y maldiciendo su torpeza, tomo su auto y manejo durante cinco minutos para llegar al otro lado de la bahía hasta el súper exclusivo muelle/marina Zea. Se bajó corriendo para alcanzar a su hermano al finar de uno de los muelles justo cuando estaba a punto de rayar el casco de la proa de un hermoso yate.

\- Noooooo Ese no – dijo Poseidón quitándole la navaja de la mano

\- Que? Por qué no? – preguntó Hades enojado – Es el más nuevo y yo quiero tener el privilegio de joderlo. Ya lo hice con los otros. – dijo señalando la larga hilera de calaveras en los cascos de las otras naves.

\- Porque este es el orgullo marino

\- Y a mí qué? – dijo Hades encogiendo los hombros

\- Es el yate que le compré a Kanon. Hice que creyera que se lo gano en una apuesta a Sorrento pero es más que obvio que Sorrento no tiene una cosa tan fina. No lo toques! – Remarcó Poseidón

Hades solo se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano.

\- Como chingas con eso en serio. Ya déjalo ir! Kanon ni te lo agradece – dijo Hades

\- No me importa – dijo Poseidón – El me despertó y mientras pueda lo ayudare.

\- Bueno ya… donde están las sirenas que me prometiste? – dijo Hades – Ando jarioso y quiero viejas.

\- Primero dame mi regalo – respondió Poseidón – Me prometiste uno Dame! Dame!

Hades comenzó a reír.

\- Ya crece. – dijo mientras buscaba algo en su bolsillo y le aventaba unas llaves – Ten! Para que veas que soy un buen hermano a pesar de lo ojete que a veces te portas conmigo.

Poseidón vio el llavero que contenía un chip como para desactivar las alarmas de los carros. Comenzó a apretarlo, y de uno de los botes comenzó a pitar la cucaracha.

Poseidón se echó a correr hacia su nuevo juguete.

\- Por mi hermano Zeus! Me compraste un Trinity? – dijo corriendo hacia donde estaba el sonido.

\- Uhhh… no exactamente – dijo Hades sonriendo mientras corría tras el.

Poseidón corrió hacia el Yate de tres pisos para subir de un salto y comenzar a correr como niño de tres años en dulcería.

\- 3 pisos! 50 metros en cada cubierta! Jacuzzi! Suite para doce! Sabes las fiestas que podríamos organizar aquí? – dijo subiendo a abrazar a su hermano y después se detuvo – ejem ejem Gracias. – dijo con voz más seria

\- Jajajaja… que bueno que te gustó – dijo Hades

\- Solo tengo una pregunta – dijo Poseidón – Bueno… mejor dos.

\- Dispara

\- Por qué se llama "La luchona - cabrona"?

Hades comenzó a rascarse la cabeza, nervioso.

\- Este….

\- No lo compraste verdad? – dijo Poseidón entrecerrando los ojos

\- Pues… a decir verdad… Me lo encontré flotando en el triángulo de las bermudas y me lo traje para dártelo. – dijo Hades – El titulo está aquí – dijo entregándoselo en un sobre que Poseidón le arrebató.

\- Pues a yate regalado no se le mira el ancla – dijo sonriendo – Donde comenzamos la peda de la inauguración?

\- Pues…

Hades no pudo terminar de hablar, pues un helicóptero de GHL comenzó a volar muy bajo, hasta aterrizar en el helipuerto del Techo del yate. No tardó en bajar Hermes con su valija diplomática.

\- Escóndete para que no te vea – susurró Hades a Poseidón, pero Hermes saltó de cubierta en cubierta y llegó a ellos antes de que tuvieran tiempo para hacerlo.

\- Vamos, no me vayan a quitar el tiempo – dijo Hermes – De por si tengo mucho trabajo entregando las invitaciones de la tía como para andarlos buscando.

Hades y Poseidón maldijeron el ser tan lentos. Hermes comenzó a buscar la entrega que traía para ellos.

\- Te apuesto una caja de whiskey a que la entrega es para ti – dijo Poseidón.

\- Mejor que sean dos porque yo digo que es para ti – contestó Hades cruzándose de brazos.

Hermes sacó un sobre y se lo dio a Poseidón.

\- Gane! – dijo Hades satisfecho antes de que Hermes le entregara el suyo – Que que?

\- Jajaja empate – dijo Poseidón

\- Bueno, firmen que tengo que irme rápido – dijo Hermes extendiéndoles una Tablet para que firmaran

Ambos lo hicieron y Hermes desapareció con su helicóptero. Poseidón lo abrió primero al ver que venía sellado por Athena.

\- Me carga la XXXXX! Que carajos es esto? – gritó

\- A ver? – exclamo Hades – Jajaja pues creo que te acaba de demandar!

\- Como jode esa escuincla con lo mismo! – dijo volviendo a arrebatárselo – Dice que exige que se le devuelva a Aleix de inmediato! Pero que se cree?

\- Pues… suena como que tiene suficientes elementos – dijo Hades leyendo la demanda

\- Y ahora tú te vas a poner de parte de ella – rugió Poseidón

\- Claro que no! Yo voy a ser "imparcial" Jajaja – dijo arrebatándole la hoja – A ver… vamos por partes. Sentémonos en tu nuevo comedor para ocho personas.

Poseidón sonrió un poco al recordar que estaba en su nuevo juguete y se sentó donde su hermano le indico.

\- Prosigo. – dijo Hades – Yo estoy de testigo de cómo encontraste a Aleix

\- Y tú me dijiste que lo tomara. Solo seguí tu consejo

\- Yo solo lo sugerí – se defendió – Traía varios cosmos residuales…

\- Pero no encontré el de Athena. Tu si?

\- Andábamos tomados. Así que no puedo jurarlo. – contestó Hades – Pero además, tú tienes copias de sus identificaciones no?

\- Si. Un pasaporte y una identificación que dice que es griego – dijo Poseidón intentando recordar

\- Y si no mal recuerdo, el tipo al que está buscando es Hindú y es rubio – prosiguió Hades

\- No es rubio, aunque su cabello si se ha aclarado bastante desde que lo agarre hace un mes – menciono Poseidón pensativo – Pero igual es el cloro de la alberca.

\- Pero lo subiste a la base de datos del Olimpo no?

\- Claro. Sorrento se encarga de eso – contestó Poseidón

\- Y ese sistema es a través de huella digital y ADN – menciono Hades – Te hubiera botado una coincidencia si fuera el mismo que está buscando Athena alertando a todos.

Poseidón se quedó callado pensando.

\- Además, Yum dijo que andaba buscando a su esposa. Que yo sepa, ningún dorado, aparte del sobrino incomodo, se ha casado. – recalcó Hades.

Poseidón sonrió.

\- Ahí si te equivocas – dijo – Mi nieta se acaba de casar con uno Jajajaja

\- Que que que? Cual nieta? Por qué no me invitaste? – pregunto Hades

\- Larga historia que te cuento luego – dijo Poseidón – Entonces que hago con esta demanda?

\- Aquí dice que tienes 5 días hábiles para contestar – dijo Hades – Yo diría que te hagas pato hasta el último minuto y comiences a alegar.

\- Seguiré tus consejos porque sabes más de leyes que yo. Supongo además que pide que sea el consejo olímpico el que decida no? – pregunto Poseidón

\- Así es. Solo en eso se van a llevar algunas semanas en ponerse de acuerdo. – dijo Hades.

\- Entonces que mientras se vaya al carajo. – dijo Poseidón – Ahora abre el tuyo.

Hades vio el sello y se sorprendió al ver que también venia del santuario.

\- Ay no! Ahora que quiere? No nos ha agarrado de las bolas lo suficiente? – refunfuñó Hades antes de leer – Que que? Pero ahora si se ha vuelto loca!

Ahora fue el turno de Poseidón de arrebatarle la hoja para leer.

\- Jajaja si esto no merece una botella completa de vodka, no sé qué es Jajajaja en serio está pidiendo una orden de restricción para Thanatos? Jajajaja y él lo sabe? Jajajaja

Pero Hades estaba muy serio. Ya había advertido que ese gemelo no estaba haciendo bien su trabajo, que no había entregado sus informes a tiempo, traía peor humor que de costumbre y sus musas estaban enojadas porque no recibían atención de su parte. Había varias quejas de los elíseos que no se encontraba en su lugar resguardando el lugar y no sentía nada descabellado lo que estaban pidiendo sobre todo teniendo el antecedente de Minos con Shaina.

\- Tú no sabes nada de esto verdad cabron? – dijo Hades enojado mientras tomaba a Poseidón de la playera tipo polo de su hermano – No me estás haciendo con él, lo que hiciste con Minos!

\- Claro que no! – dijo zafándose violentamente- No he visto a esos dos en mucho tiempo. No son divertidos para mí.

\- Lo voy a matar cuando lo vea! – grito Hades – Como se atreve a humillarme de este modo? Esta viendo que apenas y tolero la maldita tregua por el estúpido de Minos y ahora esto?

\- Jajaja ya, ya… tengo una idea mejor para tu problema. – dijo Poseidón en tono maquiavélico

\- Cual?

\- Acepta ponerle la orden de restricción y no lo dejes salir de los Elíseos por el momento y después…

\- Después qué?

\- Después mándale una carta a su madre – dijo Poseidón – Sabes que a la abuela Nix le encanta que sus chiquitines hagan tonterías con humanas. Se pondrá tan pero taaaan contenta…

Hades comenzó a reír y Poseidón lo siguió. Hades pasó su brazo por los hombros de su hermano.

\- Creo… que ahora si nos merecemos una buena cogida por nuestras mentes brillantes no crees?

\- Tus ninfas o mis sirenas? – dijo Poseidón con ojos brillantes.

\- Que tal ambas mi querido hermanito?

Poseidón hizo una señal afirmativa antes de bajarse de su nuevo yate rumbo a su auto para llevar a Hades a su casa en Atenas. Por las próximas 24 horas, solo se dedicaría a divertirse. Ya después comenzaría a ver qué hacer con el problema de Aleix.

 **Julio 7, 8pm**

 **Taberna de la Posada**

 **Asgard, Noruega**

Mu y Shaina estaban tomando la cena casi en silencio. Mu porque estaba leyendo y Shaina tenía sus auriculares puestos. Oía una y otra vez la conversación que tuvo con Frodi, sobre todo la parte donde él decía que Lyfia no le había informado al padre de la criatura que esta existía y ella no sabía de qué lado debía estar. Por una parte, como Sanbocho, tenía la obligación de apoyar a Aioria; Por otro lado, Marín era su amiga y le debía lealtad. Puso su cabeza entre sus manos pensando en la encrucijada en la que se encontraba. Afortunadamente para ella, la noche anterior y debido a que Minos no había ido a buscarla, se había dado a la tarea de dormirse temprano y no estuvo despierta cuando Aioria llegó a la recamara y ese día, ella regreso al castillo para usar su biblioteca por última vez, pues le daba la impresión que Hilda no estaba muy contenta con su presencia, así que no había podido enfrentar al Caballero de Leo.

\- Tranquila. – dijo Mu quitándole los audífonos con suavidad – Puedo sentir tu frustración hasta aquí. Minos vendrá hoy, no te preocupes.

\- No me preocupa Minos – dijo Shaina volteando a verlo – Es otra cosa.

\- Tu misión?

Shaina negó con la cabeza.

\- Yo ya termine con la mía. No quiero forzar las cosas con Hilda y su gente – dijo – Ellos saben de mi posición en el santuario…

\- Y de tu amistad con Camus.

Shaina asintió.

\- Eso tampoco me preocupa. Bueno si, porque… Siegfried dijo que Fler nunca regresó y yo la puse en un avión hacia Oslo.

\- Y Seguramente sigue en Oslo. Tú hiciste bien en llevarla. Ahí terminó tu responsabilidad. Entiendes?

\- Como puedes ser tan duro de corazón, Mu. – exclamó Shaina mirándolo a los ojos.

Mu no contestó y regresó a su lectura. En ese momento, Aioria entró por la puerta con una bolsa de lona y se sentó con ellos. Shaina contuvo su instinto asesino por el bien de sus misiones.

\- Buenas noches.

\- Hola – contestó Mu – Como vas con tu misión?

\- 75% completada – contesto Aioria recibiendo su plato de cena del tabernero que lo vio entrar.

\- Eso quiere decir que podemos irnos? – pregunto Shaina

\- Aun no, pero si tienes tanta prisa por hacerlo, voy a necesitar tu ayuda para completar mi misión.

Shaina contuvo la respiración y pasó saliva.

\- Yo? No puede ayudarte Mu?

\- No. La única que puede hacerlo eres tú. Mu vendrá con nosotros para regresarnos a casa.

\- Y que es eso que traes en la bolsa de lona – pregunto Shaina curiosa.

Aioria se la entregó.

\- El disfraz que necesitare que utilices.


	169. Chapter 169

**Capítulo 167**

 **Julio 8, 7 am**

 **Calles de Londres**

 **Londres, Inglaterra**

DM caminaba despacio y en silencio con su traje negro, camisa azul desfajada y corbata sin apretar. Se resguardaba de la lluvia con su aburrido paraguas negro que parecía ser estándar para la rigidez de la escuela. Su mochila, con sus libros y electrónicos, ahora eran acompañados de varios documentos importantes e informes que debía entregar. Aún estaba indeciso en cómo comportarse: Regresaba a ser el HDP que todos conocían? O seguía con su plan de niño bueno?

 **Flashback**

\- Métele pata Minos! – dijo Aiacos a su compañero – Si llegamos tarde a entregarle el auto a Rada, se va a poner histérico

\- Jajaja me dan ganas de hacerlo más lento y obligarlos a usar el metro jefe, pero ni modo, teníamos que verificar que se limpiara todo muy bien. Jajaja ya parece que Pandora se va a atrever a ensuciarse los tacones de sus zapatos con el metro – contesto Aiacos

\- A todas estas es tu culpa por 1.- Destrozar con tu fiesta el depa de Rada. Quedo hecho un asco peor que fiesta de fraternidad universitaria gringa…

\- Ay por Hades! Una vez que se me pasen las copas por mi cumple no le hace daño. – contestó – Además Él lo hacía cada fin de semana allá abajo en mi casa y nadie decía nada.

\- Si pero abajo tenemos criadas que limpian todo – dijo Minos parando en un alto – Acá arriba no.

Aiacos comenzó a reír.

\- Te lo imaginas lavándole la ropa a Pandora?

\- Y lijándole los callos? – preguntó Minos

\- Y planchando sus vestidos?

\- No, no! Lavándole el baño!

Los dos comenzaron a reír tan fuerte que no vieron la luz verde y todos los autos pitaron pero ninguno de los dos dejaron de hacerlo y solo sacaron las manos para mostrar sus dedos de un modo obsceno.

\- No ya en serio. – dijo Minos controlándose – Pobre Rada.

\- Ni tanto. Él es feliz sirviéndola – dijo Aiacos – Más bien Pobre Pandora.

\- Eso sí. Pobre Pandora. La mandaste a dormir a un hotel porque metiste a Thes en su cama!

Aiacos puso cara de fastidio.

\- Ni modo de meterla en la cama de Rada. Ella estaba hasta las manitas. Y Rada borracho, borracho pero si se la hubiera echado y esa es mi prerrogativa – dijo Aiacos

\- Y tú no lo hubieras hecho?

\- Pues… sí. Esa era la idea pero…

\- Pero? Te desapareciste y yo creí que estabas con ella!

\- Creo que no es bueno mezclar whiskey y ajenjo – dijo Aiacos – No supe en que momento termine en el baño platicando con el dragón y ahí me amanecí. Jajajaja

\- Y Thes?

\- Cuando desperté ya se había ido. – dijo Aiacos – Le mande mensaje y dijo que había tomado el primer tren a Paris porque si no su Novia se enojaba.

Minos frenó en seco el Ferrari haciendo que varios autos se desviaran abruptamente.

\- Su qué?

\- Su novia, pareja, esposa, mayatona, dueña de sus quincenas… como quieras llamarle – dijo Aiacos restándole importancia.

\- Válgame! Creí que era tu novia!

\- Uhhh… No. Solo es buena compañía, con buenos contactos, y todo un reto para echársela.

\- Así que es eso. – dijo Minos dándole un coscorrón – Ya me habías espantado.

\- El grifo cree que todos son de su condición, no? – reclamó Aiacos – Yo quiero seguir gozando de mis privilegios de soltero.

\- Tssss…. Ya te conseguiremos a una novia y te comerás tus palabras. – dijo Minos arrancando el carro.

\- Pero que no sea una Santa de Athena

\- Por qué no?

\- Porque te hacen estúpidos – dijo riendo – Nada más mírate en un espejo Jajaja

Minos y Aiacos comenzaron a golpearse amistosamente hasta que llegaron a la LSEPS. Minos estacionó en doble fila a propósito y se bajaron despreocupadamente hacia la escuela. A lo lejos, vieron a Pandora y Radamanthys con su sequito y decidieron esperarlos.

Radamanthys los vio a lo lejos y le avisó a Pandora, quien asintió y lo tomó del brazo para atravesar el campo y reunirse con ellos. Con un movimiento de su mano, despidió a todos sus seguidores y se quedó solo con Rada caminando hacia ellos.

\- Creo que la tarea de investigación que nos dejaron sobre la Convención de Ginebra fue excesiva – decía Phil a DM mientras salían de la cafetería – Apenas me dará tiempo de hacerla después del trabajo.

\- Bueno… pero en Sotheby's estas conociendo muchas personas que pueden ayudarte ya que termines la carrera no es cierto? – pregunto DM – Maldición! Olvide mi carpeta en la copiadora! Espérame. No me tardo

Phil asintió mientras tomaba de su café helado y DM corría a la copiadora junto a la cafetería. Se quedó admirando a Pandora cuando esta tuvo que pasar indiferente a su lado, pero en ese momento, dos chicos pasaron corriendo empujándolo hacia adelante sin querer y el chico, al intentar mantener el equilibrio, no solo empujó ligeramente a Pandora hacia Rada, sino que derramó todo su café por sobre el fino traje sastre de la chica.

Pandora comenzó a maldecir su suerte y maldecir al chico por su torpeza mientras Radamanthys lo tomaba por el cuello de su camisa.

\- Discúlpeme señorita Heinstein, fue un accidente. – suplicó Phil

\- El accidente aquí fue que tu nacieras – Rugió Radamanthys

\- Si vas a golpearlo evita que su sangre de plebeyo manche tu ropa, Rada – dijo Pandora en tono frio intentando quitar rápidamente el agua de su traje con su pañuelo – Solo es un becado y te puede contagiar de cualquier cosa.

Rada comenzó a Sacudirlo

\- No te preocupes, Traigo mis guantes puestos – dijo mientras le lanzaba un puño directo a la cara.

Phil se cubrió con ambos brazos para recibir el golpe pero el puño jamás llegó a su cara. DM lo había detenido de su muñeca a milímetros de él.

\- Que típico de tu cobardía el aprovecharte de alguien más débil – dijo DM en tono molesto

\- Pero que carajos! – dijo volteando a ver a su interlocutor – Quien demonios eres?

\- Suéltalo primero – contestó DM apretando la muñeca de Rada tan fuerte que este tuvo que soltarlo.

Pandora seguía ajena a la escena mientras se quitaba el saco para ver que no hubiera un daño permanente.

\- Gracias Ángelo. Pero no debiste meterte – dijo Phil algo temeroso de las represalias.

\- Si tenía. – Dijo DM sin soltarle la mano a Rada – Después de todo, no tienen la misma fuerza.

Pandora levantó la vista al reconocer la voz, pero se quedó estática cuando vio al dueño: Misma piel bronceada, mismos ojos, misma sonrisa cínica, pero con la diferencia que su cabello estaba cuidadosamente echado hacia atrás, poniéndose suficiente fijador para mantenerlo ahí y en lugar de las pobres vestimentas con las que lo conoció, traía un traje de calidad superior.

\- Suéltame imbécil que tú y yo no somos iguales! – Dijo Rada encendiendo su cosmos

\- Solo si dejas de estar agrediendo a mis amigos! – contesto DM también encendiéndolo para sorpresa de Rada quien parecía no haberlo reconocido aun.

Aiacos y Minos sintieron el cosmos de Radamanthys y corrieron hacia ellos. DM ya había arrojado su mochila al suelo y Rada estaba a punto de comenzar a golpearlo.

\- Hey! Que está pasando aquí? – Preguntó Aiacos volteando a ver a DM

\- Fue un accidente y… - comenzó a decir Phil pero una mirada de Aiacos fue suficiente para callarse

\- Aquí tu "colega" que cree que la violencia resuelve todo – dijo DM soltando a Rada finalmente.

\- Ellos comenzaron a molestar a Pandora – se defendió el inglés.

Minos tuvo que intervenir pues ya comenzaban a atraer a otros estudiantes quienes se arremolinaban y comenzaban a grabar con su celular todo el evento.

\- Pandora? Que sucedió aquí? - preguntó

\- Este bruto me empujó y derramó su café helado sobre mí. Que no estás viendo? – contestó de modo altanero.

Minos se le acercó peligrosamente y ella se escudó detrás de Rada.

\- En primera, a mí no me hables con ese tono aquí arriba. – le dijo en voz baja – Aquí tengo mucho más poder que tu así que bájale.

Rada solo cerró los puños. Eso era cierto pero no le gustaba que Minos le hablara así a Pandora.

\- En segunda, intento librarlos de una expulsión de la cual yo estaría muy contento de ir a chismearle a mi señor Hades, pues eso es el castigo para los que pelean dentro de estas instalaciones y ambos lo saben pues firmaron el reglamento en su ingreso.

Pandora lo miró furiosa pero no dijo nada. Minos regresó a su lugar y volvió a hacer la pregunta.

\- Pandora? Que paso?

\- Ya te dije que sucedió.

\- Quien te empujo? DeathMask? – preguntó Minos en tono neutro mientras Rada volteaba a ver a DM. Minos debía estar loco. Ese no podía ser un caballero de Athena.

\- No. El – dijo Señalando a Phil quien tenía la cabeza agachada, muy avergonzado de causar todo ese escándalo.

\- Cuál es tu nombre? – Le Preguntó Minos.

\- Soy… Phil – dijo el muchacho tímidamente

\- Phil qué? – preguntó Minos impaciente – Esa no es la manera de presentarse a este nivel de estudios.

\- Es un maldito becado. Que esperabas? – rezongó Pandora antes de que Minos la viera furioso por intervenir y ella volviera a esconderse tras Rada quien no le quitaba la vista de encima a DM.

Phil se ruborizó hasta la raíz del pelo, pero Minos tenía razón así que subió orgulloso su cabeza y extendió su mano.

\- Philip Lowell, Sire.

\- Minos Griffin, encantado.

Phil abrió mucho los ojos. Minos era leyenda en esa escuela y los murmullos entre los estudiantes que habían escuchado el nombre no se hicieron esperar.

\- Muy bien Señor Lowell, su versión de los hechos.

\- Yo… estaba esperando a Ángelo y dos estudiantes pasaron corriendo y sin querer me empujaron, me fui para adelante y…

\- Ya Entendí. – dijo Minos.- Todo esto fue un accidente y solo un malentendido.

\- Si Señor Griffin y me disculpe pero Radamanthys se me aventó y…

Minos volteó hacia su amigo.

\- Es eso cierto?

\- Si pero…

\- Entonces tu pídele una disculpa por maltratarlo – dijo Minos como si estuviera hablando con un niño de 5 años.

\- Ni loco! – contestó Rada – Es un ser inferior!

Minos miró de reojo a todos los estudiantes y camino hacia Rada para susurrarle:

\- No necesitas sentirlo de verdad, pero esto mañana va a aparecer en las redes sociales y te vas a meter en problemas… y si eso sucede, ya no te dejaran estar aquí arriba con ella.

Radamanthys hizo una rabieta y dio dos pasos al frente.

\- Lamento el malentendido. Le pido una disculpa. – dijo entre dientes hacia Phil sin verlo directamente.

Minos asintió orgulloso de su amigo y volteo a ver a Phil quien estaba tan sorprendido que solo le dio un No hay problema que apenas y se escuchó.

Pronto el rector y los de seguridad llegaron a la escena:

\- Que está sucediendo aquí! – gritó el rector

Minos volteo y puso una de sus mejores sonrisas.

\- Sir Bradley…

\- Griffin! No esperaba verlo a usted por aquí – dijo dándole la mano a Minos

\- No pude evitar la invitación de mis parientes aquí presentes para mostrarles cómo se aplica la ley en una corte por una reyerta cualquiera – dijo Minos – Espero que todos los estudiantes alrededor hayan aprendido la lección. – continuo mientras hacia una reverencia teatral y los estudiantes aplaudían y chiflaban.

Tanto los de seguridad como el rector y la mayoría de los que habían participado en la discusión lo miraban sorprendido.

\- Está bien Griffin, se le agradece la ayuda, pero a la próxima avíseme. Casi mando a llamar a los bobbys.

\- Se lo prometo.

Los elementos de seguridad comenzaron a dispersar a los curiosos y el rector también regresó a su oficina dejando a los 6 solos. Minos le hizo una señal a Aiacos y este se llevó a Rada y Pandora hacia la salida donde habían dejado el auto. Rada sonrió sádicamente al pasar por sobre la mochila de DM poniendo todo su peso sobre ella y todos escucharon el crack de la tableta de DM haciendo que este se encabronara y quisiera correr tras él, pero Minos lo detuvo y para sorpresa de Phil a quien le hizo una Sena de que recogiera esa mochila y los siguiera, Le paso un brazo por sobre los hombros al canceriano.

\- Me hubieras dejado romperle la cara! – Le grito DM

\- Dime angelito… por qué crees que te he ayudado a llegar hasta aquí? – pregunto Minos a sabiendas que el odiaba ese apodo

\- Tú también vas a joderme?

\- No. Contéstame.

\- No se… Para agradarle a Shaina? – pregunto DM

\- También, Y para molestar a la florecita, pero no es la razón principal – dijo Minos – Te dije que ellos dos iban a estudiar aquí cuando fuiste aceptado. Rada es muy bueno en leyes, y Pandora es una computadora con patas, pero creo que sus estúpidos orgullos no los van a dejar desatar todo su potencial y necesitan de un buen reto.

\- Quieres joderlos?

\- No lo diría de esa forma, pero sí. – dijo Minos enigmáticamente – Desde luego ellos no deben saber que estoy detrás de esto, pero para serte sincero, odio sobremanera que Rada siga tan fielmente a Pandora.

\- Por qué? Tu ya estas casado! – respondió DM

Minos no pudo dejar de reír.

\- Créeme que después de saber que tus babas estuvieron por todo su cuerpo y lo que a ella le gusta, ni loco me metería ahí – dijo Minos en un susurro. Volteo a ver a Phil pero este estaba varios metros atrás. – Pandora denigra a mi amigo y eso es algo que no estoy dispuesto a permitirlo, pero tampoco quiero que el crea que yo estoy boicoteando su "relación" con ella – Sintió como DM se tensó al escuchar esto pero no cambio su posición - Ella tampoco se ha portado bien conmigo y sí. Quiero joderla. Quiero que renuncie a la escuela y regrese al inframundo con la cola entre las patas para que vea que mi lugar ahí es algo que no cualquiera hace y menos una niña mimada como ella.

DM comenzó a comprender. Minos quería separar a Radamanthys de Pandora y hacer que ella le tuviera un poco más de respeto como juez. No era algo descabellado o algo que él no estuviera dispuesto a hacer.

\- Y… como planeas que yo te ayude en todo eso? – preguntó intrigado

Minos sonrió.

\- No caigas en sus provocaciones. Esta escuela tiene una política de cero tolerancia a peleas. – explico Minos – Por si el Señor Lowell no te explicó, aquí los grupos de personas de forma natural se separan por estrato social. Tú, por ser becado, siempre estarás en el más bajo y ellos te lo recordaran todos los días. Así es la cosa y es algo que no cambiara, pero te ayudara a formar tu paciencia y controlar tu carácter.

DM comprendió ahora el porqué del sequito de Pandora. A los ojos de todos, esos dos estaban en el estrato más alto.

\- Y lo más importante, supéralos académicamente en todas las materias. Rada es un malísimo perdedor y Pandora comenzara a fastidiarlo y él no lo va a soportar y comenzara a desmoronarse esa "relación enfermiza" que tienen.

Se detuvieron en el pasillo de la salida donde Aiacos le lanzó un chiflido a Minos apurándolo. Minos sacó su chequera, le puso una cifra de cinco dígitos y se lo dio.

\- Para reponer lo que sea que se haya roto en esa mochila y para que te compres más ropa. Ese look la dejo atarantada y la cara que puso lo vale totalmente. Piensa en lo que te dije "cuñadito" y mantenlo en secreto. Recuerda que es tu palabra contra la mía.

DM tomó el cheque y lo guardo en su bolsillo. Minos corrió hacia Aiacos y ambos desaparecieron al dar la vuelta en la esquina. Phil miraba a DM como si fuera un dios.

\- Cuñado? Tu eres… cuñado del Sr. Minos Griffin?

\- Ni me lo recuerdes… - dijo DM pensando en lo que Minos le acababa de decir

\- Oh! No deberías estar hablando conmigo entonces! – dijo Phil regresándole la mochila – Si los de la alta se enteran…

Dm se puso la mochila al hombro y abrazó a Phil.

\- No Phil. Ese tipo de discriminación no lo acepto. Así que, después de todo este drama, nos merecemos una cerveza. – dijo muy serio – A dónde vamos para obtenerla?

 **Fin del Flashback**

DM llegó a la escuela justo a tiempo para que el Ferrari de Rada, se desviara exclusivamente para pasar por un gran charco y empapar a DM de pies a cabeza arruinando su ropa y peinado. Rada se dio el lujo de sacar la mano diciéndole adiós antes de entrar al estacionamiento. Había sido enteramente a propósito. Phil llegó segundos después para ayudarlo.

\- Esto, maldito perro del infierno, es una clara declaración de guerra y la acepto. – dijo antes de entrar al sanitario para arreglarse un poco antes de su primera clase.

 **Julio 8, 11.30 am**

 **Calles de Londres**

 **Londres, Inglaterra**

Hacía varias horas que afortunadamente había dejado de llover, y el sol había aparecido en Londres. Afro terminó de recoger el tiradero que su amigo dejaba en el baño todos los días con una mirada de fastidio.

\- Que se me hace que me tienes aquí nada mas de tu chacha – se dijo mientras se quitaba la pañoleta de la cabeza y se sentaba en el sofá mirando las flores de las maceteras – Ya se. Al menos cuando me vaya, te voy a dejar unas macetas llenas de flores para que te acuerdes de mí.

Se levantó y fue hacia su maleta. Tomó una de las ampolletas que traía y la puso en un atomizador rebajada con agua purificada y comenzó a rociar las flores y platicarles. Estaba muy contento cuando de pronto escucho cierta discusión de pareja en el edificio de enfrente. Una joven salía del edificio con parte de su ropa hecho bulto en sus brazos, con el cabello desaliñado y un zapato en la mano mientras un joven se asomaba por la ventana suplicándole que no se fuera así. La chica desapareció en la esquina y Afro recordó una escena similar acaecida el día anterior.

 **Flashback**

Afro había decidido ir por pan fresco hasta una panadería que una de las vecinas le había recomendado. Aparentemente la pareja que la atendía era francesa así que las baguettes eran frescas y sacaban su última tanda a las doce. No tardó en llegar y comprar cuatro hogazas, dos naturales y dos de ajo, por si se le ocurría hacer alguna ensalada o pasta.

\- Creo que me siento como si estuviera casado con el cangrejito – pensó – Lo voy a joder con eso ahora que regrese de la escuela.

Comenzó a caminar de regreso cuando vio salir de un edificio de departamentos, que el sabía muy costoso por la zona en la que estaba, a una figura femenina que tanto el como parte de su anatomía reconocieron de inmediato. Parecía estar terminando de vestirse mientras bajaba las escaleras, pues se abrochaba los zapatos mientras caminaba, su cabello era un desastre, su maquillaje estaba corrido y la mitad de su blusa desabrochada mientras buscaba en su bolso algo que no parecía encontrar.

\- Malditos taxis! Puntualidad inglesa mis polainas! – dijo Thes tratando de sacar su celular.

Afro siguió caminando y ella pareció percibir que alguien se acercaba porque extendió la mano para recargarse mientras terminaba de abrocharse el zapato con la otra mano, para no tener que agacharse en su falda corta.

\- Gracias – dijo volteando a ver a su pared humana – tu!

\- Hola

\- No estás un poco lejos de casa? – dijo algo asombrada de habérselo encontrado precisamente ahí.

\- No estás un poco lejos de la tuya? – respondió Afro sacando el peine de su bolsillo trasero extendiéndoselo – Camus dijo que vivías en Paris.

Thes se llevó la mano instintivamente al cabello al ver este gesto y se dio cuenta que en sus carreras no se había peinado.

\- Maldito chismoso. – dijo antes de tomar el peine e intentar peinarlo lo más posible para hacerse una simple cola de caballo con unas pinzas que traía en su bolso – Gracias

Thes le regresó el peine que Afro guardó y ahora el sacó su pañuelo blanco.

\- Me permites? – dijo antes de ayudarle a corregir un poco su rímel corrido – No creo que te quede el estilo de maquillaje emo de los 80's. Te queda mejor algo natural.

Thes se quedó sin decir nada hasta que Afro terminó. Ese hombre, si acaso era cierto que era, la sacaba de quicio. Afro sintió su incomodidad y solo sonrió.

\- Ahora qué?

\- Nada – contestó ella viéndolo de cerca. Era más hermoso que muchas de las modelos que veía en pasarelas todos los días.

\- Tal vez a la otra primero tengas que pasar a retocarte para que no suceda esto – dijo Afro guardando su pañuelo.

Thes volvió a quedarse callada mientras volteaba a ambos lados de la calle y no veía a su taxi por ningún lado.

\- Si. Tal vez los haga, pero eso no será cosa tuya que de seguro te la pasas más tiempo en el salón de belleza que cumpliendo con tu deber – respondió Thes – Yo no tengo tiempo para eso.

Afro echo a reír.

\- Jajaja ahora se por qué la odias tanto. Tienen el mismo carácter de la fregada y ambas envidian mi belleza. Yo no tengo la culpa de haber nacido así. – dijo Afro – Y te diré lo mismo que le dije a Shaina, con gusto les enseno algunos trucos.

Thes le lanzó un golpe con su bolso cuando el taxi finalmente se detuvo frente a ella y Afro detuvo la bolsa en el aire antes de que pudiera golpearlo. Ella volteó a ver el vehículo y le arrebató su bolso. Afro sonrió antes de abrirle la puerta de forma caballerosa y dejarla que subiera. Thes terminó de acomodarse y cerró la puerta. Antes de que el taxi arrancara, el toco la ventanilla y Thes el bajo de mala gana.

\- Ahora qué?

\- Como primera lección… Para una blusa azul cielo como la que traes, el encaje rosa de tu sostén no combina. – dijo Afro golpeando la puerta para que el taxi arrancara.

Alcanzó a ver el rubor en la cara de Thes mientras bajaba la mirada y veía que su blusa estaba desabrochada hasta el tercer botón y todo ese tiempo le había dejado ves sus generosos senos a Afro.

\- Ahhh…. Lástima que seas del otro bando porque de que estas buena, si estas buena – murmuro Afro viendo el taxi salir a toda velocidad.

Le llamó la atención el edificio y por pura curiosidad subió los escalones para ver el directorio en los timbres y solo hubo un nombre que reconoció.

\- Radamanthys? Que estaba haciendo Thetis en el departamento de… mmm… ya me confundí. O no le puse atención al chisme de Camus… o no vino con el… o es ambidiestra? Mmm… quien me podrá pasar bien el chisme?

Bajó de los escalones y regresó al departamento. Le pediría opinión a DM cuando llegara de la escuela.

 **Fin del flashback.**

\- Jajaja y que se me olvida preguntarle al cangrejito – se rio solo – Bueno pues a ver si no se me olvida al rato. Quedamos de ir al centro de compras, así que me apuro para arreglarme y alcanzarlo. Si no se va a ir de farra como ayer y ni siquiera me invita el muy jijo.

Se metió a bañar con la imagen aun del sostén rosa en la cabeza. Se preguntaba que sería lo que el destino le tenía deparado para que ella le ensenara la próxima vez.

 **Julio 8, 2 p.m.**

 **Hospital Alpino**

 **Svalverg, Noruega**

Shura se guardó su libreta en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, beso la mano de Omar con respeto y salió de ahí. Necesitaba hablar con la única persona que podía darle otra pista, pero lo haría afuera, pues Alejandro regresaría de la cafetería en cualquier momento y aunque la plática con Shion había dejado confundido a su suegro, aun lo miraba con furia, como si lo culpara por todo lo que Shion le había dicho y Shura no estaba de humor para besarle trasero a nadie.

Apenas iba bajando las escaleras hacia el lobby, cuando su celular sonó desde un número desconocido:

S Hola?

L Buenos días Shura (bostezo) Habla Elizabeth.

S Elizabeth?

L Liz?

S Ahhh Liz, buenas tardes. Como estas?

L Bueno… algo curiosa. Disculpa que no te hablara antes pero me estaba mudando.

S Mudando? A Donde?

L Texas. Solo quería saber si la información que te di te sirvió de algo. Encontraste a Zita?

S No Liz, aun no. Pero encontramos justo a tiempo a Omar, su abuelo.

L Ah bueno! Me alegro mucho.

S Todo gracias a ti Liz.

L Si bueno, me da gusto haberte sido de alguna utilidad. Estoy segura que pronto encontraras a Zita.

S Ya tenemos más pistas que nos dio Omar así que no lo dudo.

L Me alegro. (bostezo) Tengo que irme.

S Por cierto… No he podido pasarle tu recado a Aioros pero…

L No te preocupes por eso Shura. Es mejor así. Mantenme al tanto por favor. Quisiera volver a verla.

S Yo también. Gracias Liz. Que pases un buen día.

L Igualmente Shura. Saludos.

Shura saco su libreta y anoto: DECIRLE A AIOROS QUE ES UN IMBECIL LA PROXIMA VEZ QUE HABLE CON EL.

Ya con la libreta en su mano, buscó el dibujo que había hecho Omar y le tomó una foto con su celular. Vio la hora. Debía ser la una en Londres y esperaba que Afro no estuviera ocupado.

 **Julio 8, 1 p.m.**

 **Puente Waterloo**

 **Londres, Inglaterra.**

Afro caminaba con su look impecable por el puente de Waterloo para cruzar el rio y llegar a la LSEPS por DM y su nuevo amigo del que tanto le hablaba pero que aún no había conocido. Le daba mucho gusto saber que DM le había dado la oportunidad a alguien más de entrar a su círculo de amigos, y él se iría mucho más tranquilo al saberlo acompañado en un lugar donde podía meter cualquiera de sus ocho patas.

Vio su reloj y se dio cuenta que era muy temprano, así que decidió dedicarse un rato a observar las barcazas atravesando el puente. Estaba cómodamente recargado en la baranda disfrutando del poco sol que había y del viento que manejaba su cabello como comercial de shampoo cuando su celular comenzó a sonar:

A Hola?

S Hey Rosita!

A Cabrita! Como estas? Hace mucho que no sabía de ti!

S Estoy mejor. Hemos encontrado al abuelo de Zita y estoy más tranquilo.

A Ella está bien?

S Eso dice el. Me ha dado una pista en la que espero que me puedas ayudar.

A Ah vaya! Ya decía yo que no me hablabas para ver cómo estaba.

S Oh vamos! Que todos sabemos que si hago eso el cangrejo se enoja, tío!

A Buen pretexto. A ver… dime cómo puedo ayudarte.

S Mira. Omar me ha dicho que en una de las locaciones donde estuvieron habían unas flores muy peculiares. Me la dibujó lo mejor que pudo y te envié la foto. Esperaba que fuera una flor tan rara que me diera otra pista de donde pudieron haber estado.

A Deja la veo "majo"

S Sigue burlándote…

A Jajaja espera deja veo la foto

S …

A …

S …

A Estas buscando la Cypripedium Segawai.

S Afro… me veo con cara de florista? Háblame en español!

A La Cypripedium Segawai, es una orquídea endémica de Taiwán, sobre todo en áreas de agua salada. Es una de las especies de orquídeas más difíciles de cultivar fuera de ese suelo.

S Entonces Debo buscar en Taiwán?

A Exacto. Es una orquídea muy rara. Ninguna florería del mundo se atrevería a venderla por lo que si el la vio, forzosamente debió estar en suelo japonés.

S Gracias Afro. Te debo una!

A No me debes muchas pero ya me las cobrare.

S Y yo te las pagare. Donde estas por cierto.

A Londres

S Ah sí… con Don Sebas… bueno. Salúdamelo y dile que me llame para decirme cómo le va.

A Yo le paso tu recado. Suerte Shura

S Adiós.

Afro colgó el teléfono y vio de reojo a la chica que llevaba ya mucho tiempo tomándole fotografías desde el otro lado del puente. Ahora se acercaba más y más y Afro sonrió mientras hacía algunas poses naturales como si no la hubiera visto. Eso era divertido.

DM le envió un mensaje de texto diciéndole que saldría temprano y Afro se apresuró a cruzar el rio. La pobre fotógrafa lo siguió a pesar de que Afro caminaba muy rápido e incluso tuvo que correr cuando Afro desapareció de su vista un momento al cruzar la avenida hacia la LSEPS.

\- Espera! Espera! – grito varias veces antes de que Afro siquiera la escuchara y volteara deteniéndose por completo.

Afro se sorprendió bastante de verla ahí, pues había estado tan enfrascado en sus pensamientos que no la sintió acercarse. Ella trataba de tomar aire pues había corrido bastante y solo le hizo una señal a Afro para que no se fuera mientras lo hacía. Afro la miro y vio que no era una chica espectacular, sino más bien una chica en sus veintes, morena y vistiendo algo desaliñada.

\- Espera… - dijo un poco más tranquila – Déjame tomarte unas últimas fotos. Por favor.

Afro enarcó las cejas y asintió sin decir nada. A él le encantaban que le tomaran fotos a su persona.

Ella tomo close ups de frente y perfiles y se le ilumino su sonrisa.

\- Soy Munga Strachan – dijo la chica – Y soy una famosa cazatalentos sobre todo de modelos. – le extendió una tarjeta – Ando buscando jóvenes tan hermosas como tú para una famosa marca de ropa que requiere una imagen nueva. Por favor preséntate en esa dirección para tomarte otras fotos. Podrías ser la nuevo top model del momento!

A Afro le hizo mucha gracia el hecho de que la estuviera confundiendo con una mujer si ella decía ser una experta en eso.

\- Tienes la altura, la figura, la cara, el cabello, la cámara te adora, una gracia que ya quisieran muchas y para colmo súper sencilla y callada! Me encantas.

DM comenzó a gritarle desde el otro lado de la calle junto a Phil y Afro pensó rápido. Sería un buen modo de pasar el tiempo y divertirse con esa "marca" cuando descubrieran que no era mujer así que tomó una rápida decisión mientras le hacia una Sena a DM de que ya iba.

\- Iras? – pregunto Munga

Afro solo asintió y se despidió sin decir palabra para que no descubriera tan pronto su género. Munga llamo a un taxi y desapareció. Afro solo sonrió y atravesó la calle ansioso por contarle a DM la travesura que haría.

 **Julio 8, 4 p.m.**

 **Tercera casa dorada**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia**

Kanon terminó su conversación con Tania y se acostó en el sofá. Sintió como Milo Y Camus pasaron por su casa pidiéndole permiso, pero no tenía ganas de enfrentarse al mal humor de Camus y la condescendencia de Milo, por lo que simplemente los dejo pasar sin salir de su casa. Su cabeza giraba con el problema de Aleix y Junet y cada vez que intentaba pensar en una solución, su hermano le enviaba fotos de lo bien que la estaba pasando en su "Luna de Miel ".

\- Maldito Saga! Pásatela cogiendo y déjame concentrar un rato! – dijo pero sin atreverse a mandarle un mensaje con esa respuesta.

Shion le había pedido que hasta que Poseidón no contestara su demanda, no se comunicara con Aleix.

\- Ahhh mi querido Patriarca, pero no me dijiste que no me viera con el – dijo Kanon enviándole un mensaje a Aleix recibiendo un mensaje afirmativo confirmando la cita.

Su celular comenzó a sonar y se sorprendió al ver que era Shura.

K Parakalos.

S Kanon. Habla Shura.

K Hola Shura, como te va?

S Bien. Sigo investigando.

K Tienes alguna nueva pista?

S De hecho si tengo dos. Me ayudarías a descifrarlo? Por favor?

K Desde luego que sí. Dámelas.

S Pues mira…. Alejandro me dijo que Tuvalu era una de las paradas.

K Ash! Como carajos no se me ocurrió!. Es una de las islas más pequeñas del mundo. Y de las más difíciles de accesar! Se encuentra en el Pacifico Sur! Cerca de Australia!

S Maldición. Estoy lejísimos. En Noruega!

K Sí, me dijo Shion. Cuál es la otra pista que tienes?

S Bueno. Omar, el abuelo de Zita, menciono una flor que estaba en cierta isla. He hablado con Afro y la reconoció como una Orquídea endémica de Taiwán y…

K La Isla de las Orquídeas! Pacifico Norte!

S Estas seguro?

K Si. La Isla tiene las características adecuadas. Solo tiene 45 kilómetros cuadrados.

S Dijo que estuvieron ahí dos veces.

K Ok. A ver. Entonces vamos a hacer el recuento. Ya tenemos a Tuvalu, Spitzbergen y la Isla de Corvo…

S Que? No me habías dicho.

K Si te lo dije con el otro celular.

S Donde diablos esta esa Isla?

K En el Atlántico Norte. Cerca de Portugal. Pero ella no ha llegado allá.

S Como lo sabes?

K Shaka me lo dijo.

S Shaka?

K Bueno, Aleix.

S No te estoy entendiendo. Como pudo Shaka saberlo? Por cierto donde diablos esta?

K Larga historia, el punto es que si no ha llegado a Corvo, tenemos una oportunidad aunque sea muy ligera.

S Kanon por favor! Necesito verla y saber que está bien!

K Por partes. Qué demonios es lo que se necesita para poder sentir su cosmos? O que su padre lo sienta?

S Su pulsera!

K Cual pulsera?

S No me preguntes por qué pero ella trae puesta una pulsera de oro que… bloquea que la busquemos a través de su cosmos.

K Y a que pendejo se le ocurrió darle una cosa así?

S A mi

K Ouch. Ok. Perdón. Entonces… falta de identificar 3 islas. Pero no sería necesario si le quitamos esa pulsera cierto?

S Así es. Cualquiera de nosotros podría rastrearla una vez que la pulsera no estuviera puesta y Shion me ayudaría a llegar ahí en un parpadeo.

K Yo se la quito, bueno, más bien, me encargo de que esa pulsera desaparezca de su mano en estos días.

S Como podrías hacer eso.

K Usando mi encanto cabron, digo, cabrita jeje

S Kanon! Recuerda que es mi esposa!

K Vamos! No estaba hablando de usar mis encantos con ella.

S Menos mal.

K Pondré en práctica mi plan, pero no me vayas a acusar con Shion.

S Te juro que no le diré nada. Solo hazme un favor y no destruyas la pulsera. Es una reliquia familiar.

K Quitar pero no destruir. Enterado.

S Gracias Kanon.

K Avísame cuando la encuentres y suerte!

Kanon colgó y dejó caer el teléfono al suelo y se tapó los ojos con su brazo. Como hacía para convencer a Aleix de ayudarlo con eso. Iba a tener que pensarlo muy muy bien para no meter la pata.

 **Julio 8, 5pm**

 **Casa en Aldea**

 **Asgard, Noruega**

Ikki había terminado de calentarle el biberón a Mist. Esa niña era tan tierna como un gatito y le recordaba mucho a su hermano cuando era bebe. Su inocente sonrisa y la forma en la que jugaba con él, le había ayudado mucho a olvidar todo el hastío con el que vivía tanto en la Fundación como cuando se le daba la gana de acudir al llamado del santuario.

Le puso la televisión a la niña y agradeció que ya estuviera lo suficientemente grande como para sostener el biberón ella sola y entretenerse unos momentos con las caricaturas.

Se acomodó en el sillón junto a la ventana y se puso a hojear su revista de mecánica. El viento comenzó a soplar fuertemente y para proteger a Mist, decidió pararse a cerrarla. Le pareció ver pasar a Shun unas casas más allá. Acaso Lo estaría buscando?.

Volteo a ver a la niña. Se estaba quedando dormida con el biberón en la mano, por lo que Ikki la acomodo en su silla mecedora y la tapo con una mantita. Pudo ver de reojo pasar junto a la ventana el cabello verde de Shun cubierto con una sudadera cubriéndole parte de la cara, pero sus pantalones blancos y sus tirantes eran inconfundibles.

\- Shun! Shun! Estoy Aquí! - gritó Saliendo por la puerta principal para intentar alcanzar a su hermano

Shun dobló la esquina e Ikki apresuró el paso pero de pronto recibió un golpe muy fuerte en la nuca que lo dejó completamente sin sentido antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo.

Shaina escuchó el cuerpo inerte caer al suelo y se regresó para ver que estuviera bien.

\- Eres un bruto Aioria. Que paso con tu idea de usar el cloroformo? – lo regano mientras revisaba que Ikki siguiera vivo.

\- No es la primera ni la última vez que lo hago, Shaina – dijo Aioria – Además así es más rápido. Mu! Cárgalo por favor y síganme ambos. Tengo que recoger el segundo paquete y nos vamos.

Shaina le quitó las bolsas de lona que conformaba sus equipajes a Mu para que este pudiera echarse a Ikki al hombro y siguieron a Aioria hasta la cabaña de donde Ikki había salido.

Aioria no tardo en salir con una pañalera y una niña pequeña en brazos envuelta en una manta. Shaina se tapó la boca con ambas manos. Esa no era…?

\- Vámonos antes de que nos descubran Mu! – apresuró Aioria haciendo que Mu los tele transportara al Santuario.

Shaina no podía creer lo que acababa de ayudar a hacer. Si Marín se enteraba, literalmente la mataría.


	170. Chapter 170

**Capítulo 168**

 **Julio 8, 3 pm.**

 **Oficina de Shion.**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia**

Mu ya le había avisado a Shion que iban para allá, por lo que ningún dorado estaba en alerta cuando tele transporto a los cinco a la cámara del patriarca.

Shion y Aioros los vieron materializarse justo en el medio y ambos se tensaron al ver a Aioria con él bebe en brazos.

\- Bienvenidos – dijo Shion por debajo de la máscara – Que le pasó a Ikki?

\- Solo esta noqueado - dijo Mu - Donde lo pongo?

Aioros comenzó a acercarse a Aioria.

\- Athena dijo que quería que lo trajera y si no está ella y para evitar que se vaya, lo mejor sería ponerlo en el calabozo – dijo Aioria – Pero lo que su señoría crea más conveniente.

Shion asintió y Mu lo llevó hacia uno de los calabozos. Shaina tenía la cabeza agachada con los puños cerrados a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

\- Shun? – pregunto Shion extrañado haciendo que Shaina alzara la cabeza y lo viera con unos ojos de pistola que incluso el Patriarca tuvo que dar un paso atrás al reconocer lo enojada que estaba – Shaina? Por qué carambas traes puesta ropa de Shun?

Shaina no dijo nada, pero ciertamente estaba mega encabronada. Dejó caer las mochilas y bajando la mirada al suelo, le pidió le pasara la niña y Aioria confiado se la dio. Shaina se la fue a dejar en brazos de Shion mientras Aioria abrazaba a su hermano y regreso despacio hacia el caballero de Leo. Aioria no vio venir el puñetazo que le dio a la mandíbula. Shaina iba a seguir golpeándolo con todo su coraje, pero Aioros la detuvo abrazándola por detrás inmovilizándola de inmediato, pero la cobra estaba tan pero tan enojada que le estaba costando toda su fuerza controlarla.

\- Cómo pudiste meterme en este lio, pedazo de idiota! Esto no te lo voy a perdonar nunca! – gritaba – Suéltame Aioros! Suéltame porque esta vez sí lo capo!

\- Tranquila Shaina. – suplico Aioros – Sabes que no debes meterte con ningún dorado.

Aioria intentaba limpiarse el labio que le había partido Shaina.

\- Ahora a ti que te pasa? – Grito Aioria – Creí que ya estábamos en paz!

\- En Paz? En Paz! Como puedo estar en paz si me engañaste! – grito Shaina de nuevo pateando en las espinillas a Aioros quien aguantaba estoicamente los golpes – Marín no me va a perdonar nunca el haberte ayudado a traer a esa niña! Mereces que te castren!

\- Maldita vieja loca – grito Aioria perdiendo todo el juicio – Acaso no te cogió Minos lo suficiente en este viaje? Deliras por falta de sexo o qué?

\- Aioria! – reprendió Shion – Controla tus palabras!

\- Las mías? Que acaso no está viendo que ella acaba de golpearme? Vieja bipolar y menopaúsica! – volvió a gritarle Aioria a Shaina.

\- Seré una vieja bipolar, menopaúsica, loca y puta si quieres! Pero al menos nos soy yo quien trae a sus hijas bastardas al santuario a restregárselos en la cara a sus exnovias – grito Shaina llorando de rabia – Voy a perder la amistad de Marín por tu culpa!

\- Aparte de todo eso que dijiste agrégale mitómana, histérica y esquizofrénica! – volvió a gritar Aioria – Deberías estar en un maldito manicomio!

Shion le hizo una señal a Aioros quien se llevó de inmediato a Shaina a su habitación encerrándola con llave para evitar que siguiera haciendo su berrinche. Volteó hacia la niña quien con tantos gritos se había despertado y se estiraba mientras veía a su alrededor curiosa. Shion se quitó la máscara para no asustarla y fue a sentarse a la salita de su oficina. Ciertamente la niña era muy calmada y su cabello azul cielo y sus ojos aguamarinas le recordaban un poco a Afro cuando era niño. Ciertamente no había sacado nada de Aioria.

Aioria respiró hondo antes de seguirlo y arrodillarse.

\- Le pido una disculpa por… perder la cordura, pero…

\- Los dos van a recibir un castigo de mi parte Aioria, pero antes necesito saber por qué trajiste a esta niña al santuario – dijo Shion tranquilo haciéndole caras a Mist, quien sonreía inocentemente a Shion.

Aioria lo miró sorprendido.

\- Athena me pidió que la trajera junto con Ikki.

\- Athena o Saori? – Preguntó Shion

\- Uhhh… cual es la diferencia entre quien dio la orden.?

\- Olvídalo. Donde está su madre? – volvió a preguntar Shion viéndolo a los ojos.

\- No había nadie. Solo Ikki y la niña. – dijo Aioria levantando la barbilla orgulloso – He cumplido a cabalidad mi misión.

Shion no dijo nada, pero esperó a que Aioros se les uniera. Mientras se entretuvo viendo una esclava con el nombre de la niña: Mist.

\- Aioria… - menciono Aioros

\- Lo se… lo se… voy a tener que darle una disculpa porque es mi superior y bla bla bla… - dijo Aioria haciendo que Shion rolara los ojos. Si antes había roces entre esos dos, a partir de ahora no podría tenerlos ni en el mismo cuarto.

Aioros fue directamente a la niña. Igual que Shion, no le encontró el parecido a la niña con Aioria y abrigó la esperanza de que lo que Shaina le había contado aquella vez arriba de las columnas de los jardines reales fuera un error. Sin embargo, él no podía quedarse con esa incertidumbre.

\- Shion, me permite ver algo? – pidió muy serio.

Shion asintió y Aioros, sonriéndole a la niña quien en respuesta le extendió sus bracitos para que la cargara. Aioros lo hizo y comenzó a quitarle sus botas a la niña, quien estaba muy entretenida tratando de jugar con la bandana de Aioros. Le quitó sus calcetines y Aioria y Shion se acercaron.

\- Que estás haciendo, Aioros?

Aioros no contesto. Suavemente volteo a la niña para que quedara ella viendo al suelo y le levantó sus piecitos. Mu entro en ese momento y vio a los tres viéndole la planta de los pies. Aioros levantó la mirada hacia Aioria y este no comprendió cual era el problema. Shion le dio una orden telepáticamente a Mu, quien le hizo una llave a Aioria para derribarlo, quitarle las botas y las calcetas y tomando su celular, Shion tomó una foto de la planta del pie derecho del caballero de Leo.

\- Qué Demonios Mu! Quítate de encima! – pidió Aioria.

Shion asintió y Mu se levantó liberando a Aioria, quien se levantó de inmediato. Shion le tomó otra foto a la planta del pie de la niña y se las mostro a Aioros, quien bajo la mirada decepcionado. No había mejor prueba que esa. Tenía en sus brazos a la hija primogénita de su hermano.

\- Que les pasa a todos hoy? – preguntó Aioria poniéndose los calcetines y sus botas.

Shion le pidió a la niña para cargarla y mostrársela a Mu y Aioros se acercó a su hermano.

\- Me vas a decir que no sabes? – pregunto Aioros

\- Saber que?

\- Que esa niña es tu hija – dijo muy serio

Aioria comenzó a reír.

\- Vamos hermano. Ese tipo de paranoias las espero de Shaina pero no de ti. – contestó

Shion le extendió su celular a Aioros y este a su vez a Aioros. Ambos tenían la misma marca en la planta del mismo pie y del mismo color.

Aioria miró las fotos y se quedó muy serio. Hizo close-up en ambas y no había duda de la similitud.

Aioros solo lo miro y Aioria volteo a ver a Mu, quien desvió la mirada. Shion en cambio se la sostuvo.

\- No! Yo no he estado en Asgard desde hace más dos años y…

\- Aioria. – dijo Aioros poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro – Esta niña tiene la marca de nuestra familia, la edad adecuada y de buena fuente sabemos que es tu hija. Mírame a los ojos, y dime que no tuviste relaciones con nadie mientras estuviste en Asgard la vez anterior o que si lo hiciste, usaste un preservativo y no hay ninguna posibilidad de lo que te estoy diciendo.

Aioria iba a contestar de manera agresiva cuando recordó la única vez que le fallo a Marín con aquella damisela asgardiana. Pasaron algunos segundos mientras recordaba los detalles y el color se le fue por completo cayendo sentado en el sillón completamente en shock. Ninguno de los tres se movió. Aioria estaba atando cabos en su cabeza y comenzó a llorar de sorpresa y frustración. Porque Lyfia no se lo había dicho? Él hubiera cumplido con su deber, se hubiera casado con ella, le hubiera dado su nombre a su hija… Momento. Shaina se lo había gritado delante de Shion y su hermano. Ella lo sabía de antemano y por eso fue su reacción tan violenta! Y si Shaina lo sabía, Marín lo sabía. Era por eso que Marín había estado tan extraña todo ese tiempo!

Aioros, Mu y Shion se quedaron jugando con la niña del otro lado de la sala mientras Aioria colocaba su cabeza entre sus manos totalmente desolado. Si antes de irse a su misión había tenido una mínima oportunidad en el pasado de recuperar el amor de Marín, con la llegada de su hija al Santuario, el mismo la había matado porque eso era algo que Marín jamás le perdonaría.

 **Julio 8, 7 p.m.**

 **Terraza del Enzo Bar**

 **Atenas, Grecia**

Aleix se encontraba en la barra del patio trasero del Enzo Bar. Kanon le había llamado más temprano y preguntado si podría verlo y como ya más o menos se hacía una idea de lo que Kanon quería saber, le dijo que si y lo había citado ahí.

Se notaba que Kanon conocía bien el lugar. Si le hubiera dicho que lo veía al frente, este daba a una de las avenidas más transitadas de Atenas; si le hubiera dicho que en la barra del frente, el ruido de música tropical no le hubiera permitido hablar, pero como el edificio era a prueba de ruido por las regulaciones del vecindario, la barra trasera había sido convertida en un lounge bar para tomar una copa y disfrutar.

Aleix pidió una cerveza y se recargó en la barra como si se fuera a dormir. La verdad es que no quería tener ese encuentro pero a la vez necesitaba saber que no había metido en problemas a las chicas.

Kanon había llegado puntual a la entrada, pero le tomo varios minutos quitarse a sus antiguas conocidas de encima para ir a la parte trasera.

\- Hey! – dijo dándole unas palmadas en la espalda a Aleix – lamento la demora.

\- No te preocupes. Solo llegue unos minutos más temprano – dijo Aleix – A que debemos el honor de que me hables fuera de la isla?

\- Oh vamos! No me gusta molestarte mientras estas trabajando! – dijo Kanon sentándose en el banquillo frente a el

\- Desde cuándo?

\- Desde que… - vio a Aleix darle un sorbo a la cerveza frente a el – Oye… tu no tomas.

\- De algo me moriré. Y si es de borracho pues ya ni modo. – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – Además parece algo indispensable si sirves a Poseidón: pasártela bajo el agua.

Kanon retiró la cerveza de sus manos.

\- Tan pesado se te hace el trabajo?

\- En este momento que parezco capataz, supervisor, arquitecto, jardinero y pintor, sí.

\- Jajaja que ya no le alcanza el dinero para contratar ayuda o qué? – dijo Kanon – Vamos no es tan malo!

\- Lo sé. Solo intentaba que tuvieras un poco de compasión y no me mates tan rápido. – bromeo Aleix – Sé que me vas a reclamar que entrara a tu amado santuario pero te juro que no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo lo hice.

Kanon lo miró muy serio.

\- Acaso no te dijeron lo que se puede y lo que no se puede hacer en tu puesto?

\- Si. Está escrito en el contrato que Sorrento me hizo firmar. – confeso Aleix – Pero en primera yo ni sabía dónde estaba el mentado santuario.

\- Y en segunda…

\- Yo solo necesitaba sacarla de ahí. No pensé en nada.

\- Usaste uno de tus portales como Shaka y llegaste a tu propia casa – explicó Kanon – A mí no me sorprende nada.

Aleix volvió a recostarse sobre la barra.

\- Para ya con eso. Solo me estas confundiendo más.

\- Y eso me parece perfecto – exclamo Kanon – A todo esto… que estás haciendo en Grecia? Creí que estabas en Columbus.

\- No. Tengo cosas que hacer en Portugal y cuando termino, vengo a Atenas a buscar a…

\- Junet?

\- No! Estoy buscando a… alguien más – dijo Shaka entre dientes.

\- Por eso estabas en esa playa?

\- Pues sí! – contesto Aleix – Ando buscando un hotel en específico así que me dedico a buscar en las zonas donde puede haber muchos hoteles y esa era una zona turística.

\- Entonces no la estas acosando?

Aleix hizo una cara de fastidio.

\- Que no! Si dices que me conoces desde antes, debes de saber que no soy ese tipo de persona! – gritó fastidiado – Además… Ese estúpido me cae mal.

\- A quien te refieres?

\- Al idiota que la estaba maltratando! El Tal Thanatos.

\- Ya lo habías visto antes? – pregunto Kanon interesado en esta información

\- En la boda de tu Sanbocho – contesto – Tuvo un encontronazo con Junet ahí.

Kanon se tomó la bebida de un solo trago. Había estado tan frustrado por conocer al nuevo poseedor de dragón marino que se le habían pasado muchos detalles.

\- Y Sabes quién es él?

\- Se lo pregunte a Ío. El dios de la muerte. Ojala y fuera tan buena onda como Yum por cierto – Pidió una cerveza pero Kanon le hizo un señal al cantinero para que fuera cero alcohol.

Aleix no noto la diferencia cuando le tomó a la cerveza.

\- Por cierto Aleix, ya te presentó Julián a su nieta?

Aleix comenzó a reír.

\- No friegues. Cuantos años tiene? 20? 21? Como va a tener una nieta?

\- A veces creo que eres tonto. – contesto Kanon – Me refiero a Julián como Poseidón.

\- Ahhh… no. No me ha presentado a nadie que sea su pariente ni remotamente.

\- Bueno, ya lo hará – dijo Kanon tomando de su cerveza – Muy bonita la niña.

\- Es rubia? – pregunto Aleix Ansioso.

\- No. Es pelirroja

\- Ah entonces no es la que busco.

Kanon lo miro.

\- A quien buscas?

\- A dos diosas locas que deben estar por aquí. – dijo – Necesito encontrarlas cuanto antes.

Kanon le puso una mano en el hombro

\- Amigo, ten mucho cuidado. Todas las diosas están locas. Sin excepción. Deben ser sus Hormonas Sagradas.

Ambos rieron de la ocurrencia y se terminaron la cerveza.

\- De regreso a lo de la nieta de Julián/Pose…

\- Sabes que no debo hablar contigo al respecto. – aclaró Aleix

\- Lo sé, lo sé pero… amigo… ayúdame a salvar mis pelotas – suplicó Kanon

\- No te entiendo.

\- Mira… la conocí hace algunos meses y me la quería ligar…

\- Te la echaste? – dijo Aleix abriendo mucho los ojos pidiendo otra ronda.

\- No! Pero si cometí una kanonjada. Le… mostré una joya muy valiosa que me habían encargado para mandarla a arreglar, y ella creyó que yo se la había comprado.

\- Jajaja eso te pasa por putano.

\- Bueno si, pero… ahora me la están pidiendo y si le digo que intente ligar con la nieta de Julián y ella tiene… Shion me castra!

\- Entiendo. Y por qué no se la pides a la muchacha?

\- Porque si Julián se entera, me castra y se lo echa a los tiburones.

\- Bah… para esa miniatura, apenas alcanzara para los charales Jajajaja

Kanon le dio un zape.

\- Más respeto! Que soy mayor que tú y te puedo surtir.

\- Que amargado estas! Sabes que aun así no puedo ayudarte. Es en contra de las reglas.

\- No. Si puedes. – dijo Kanon en voz firme – Quítasela y me la das.

\- Y yo que gano con eso? Si ella se queja con Julián a mi es a quien me los van a rebanar!

\- Ella no se quejara con él porque está en las mismas. El la castigara si sabe que quería conmigo – dijo Kanon - Anda se buenito! Ya te hice el paro con los jefes para que no castigaran a Junet por tu culpa.

Aleix se incorporó en su asiento interesado.

\- Castigar? Por qué?

\- (te tengo) Así es. – dijo Kanon – Si un miembro del bando contrario llegara a entrar al Santuario, cualquier caballero tiene la obligación de matarlo. Tanto ella como Yulij te permitieron la entrada y la salida sin atacarte siquiera. Eso es considerado alta traición.

Aleix iba a decir algo pero todo tenía mucho sentido y prefirió callar. No quería dar a conocer el alivio que sentía al saber que ellas estarían bien.

\- Gracias. – dijo Aleix sonriendo

\- Uh?

\- Por evitar que fueran castigadas por un error mío de novato – dijo Aleix – Honrando el favor que me hiciste al salvarlas de ese castigo, recuperare esa pulsera para ti.

\- En serio?

\- Si. Pero no podre dártela de inmediato para que no me descubran. – advirtió.

\- Confío en que tú la cuidaras bien y pronto la tendré en mis manos – dijo Kanon.

\- La guardare bien – dijo Aleix – Por cierto… cierta señorita te manda muchos…. Espera… como lo dijo… Ah sí! Abrazos Isleños y Besos empalmados Jajajaja

Ahora fue el turno de Kanon de sonreír y ruborizarse un poco.

\- Salud por eso – dijo terminándose su cerveza y pidiendo otra ronda para ambos

\- Y me puedes decir desde cuando soy tu mandadero y tu celestina? – bromeo Aleix

\- Más o menos desde el mismo día que yo soy el tuyo – dijo Kanon recibiendo su cerveza – Ya pensaste en lo que te dijo mi hermano?

La mirada de Aleix se ensombreció.

\- Más de lo que debería

\- Por qué lo dices? – Pregunto Kanon

\- Porque si lo que dices es cierto, moriré pronto. No que me importe mucho pero la verdad es que hasta no encontrar lo que busco preferiría no hacerlo. – dijo Aleix – Odiaría caer en el hades con la pregunta de saber quién soy en realidad en mi cabeza.

\- No te entiendo. Morir por qué?

\- Bueno…. Si soy quien dices ser y Poseidón cree que soy un espía, me matara. Si Athena cree que la traicione, deberá matarme. Si soy solo Aleix y Poseidón se entera que… me gusta Junet, que resulta una Santa de Athena, me matara. Si Athena me cacha en su santuario de nuevo, me matara. Si me encuentro a Thanatos de nuevo en la calle y yo no tengo cosmos para defenderme, me matara. Estuvo a punto y por eso y no sé cómo aparecí en el santuario. Como yo lo veo, ya soy un Zombi. Hermoso eso sí, pero un zombi al fin y al cabo.

Kanon se puso a observar su cerveza. También la lógica de Aleix era correcta. Estaba metido en lio marca Shaka.

\- No, no creo. Athena es benevolente. – dijo Kanon – Ya veremos cómo te sacamos de ese problema si algo de eso sucede.

Aleix se tomó toda la cerveza de un jalón.

\- Cambiemos el tema a cosas menos tétricas. Cuéntame el chisme. En que quedaste con Tania?

Kanon y Aleix siguieron platicando de muchas cosas antes de que Kanon casi saliera corriendo. No podría burlar a los guardias del santuario si llegaba a una hora que no fuera la planeada con Milo.

 **Julio 9, 9 am**

 **Cámara del Patriarca**

 **Santuario de Athena**

Aioria subió abatido las ultimas escaleras que lo llevaban a la cámara del Patriarca para tratar de comprender una vez más como carambas el, quien se creía el más recto junto con Shaka, de todos los caballeros dorados, había caído en el cliché más viejo del mundo de tener hijos regados.

Cuando llegó a la puerta, le extraño que no hubiera guardias en la puerta que lo anunciaran así que cautelosamente abrió la puerta y quedó en shock al ver a Kanon, Milo, Camus, Mu, Aioros y Alde sentados en círculo frente al trono de Shion encantados jugando con Mist, tomándose fotos y riendo y jugando como si fuera un chiste.

Shion por su parte se divertía tomándole fotos a todos de cómo se portaban con la niña desde su trono.

\- Aioria! Por qué no nos habías dicho de la leoncita vikinga! – dijo Milo abrazándola – Esta preciosa. No se parece nada a ti.

\- Milo! No lo molestes! – dijo Camus muy serio pidiendo abrazar a la niña. Él podría estar en la misma situación en cualquier momento.

\- Ah sí… - dijo Milo haciendo que la niña caminara hacia Camus – Lo siento amigo. Lo olvide.

\- Por qué carambas están todos aquí arriba? – dijo Aioria un poco molesto de que se supiera su secreto – Mu?

\- A mí ni me veas – contestó el lemuriano tomándole fotos a Camus con la niña.

\- Aioros? – preguntó Aioria

\- Nadie me dijo que tenía que ser secreto la llegada de mi sobrina – dijo volteándola a ver – Además esta preciosa. Me recuerda a Saori cuando era bebe.

\- Se quedara aquí con nosotros Aioria? Me encantaría que Niv la conociera. – dijo Alde – Una ternurita cargando a otra? Moriré de Amorsh

Algunos cojines volaron contra el cursi de Alde quien se reía de forma escandalosa haciendo reír a Mist.

Shion volteo a ver a la figurita de cabello rozado que estaba sollozando a su lado izquierdo tallándose sus ojitos.

\- Que sucede Sammy?

\- Es que… es que… Shaina no desayunó – dijo la niña.

\- Lo sé. Le mandé el desayuno porque de seguro no se sentía bien – trató de consolarla Shion

\- Pero… no me quiere abrir y no ha tocado su bandeja… snif snif – siguió sollozando Sammy – Y no me quiere decir que hice mal para que se enojara conmigo.

Shion la sentó en su regazo.

\- No fuiste tú esta vez, Sammy. Tranquilízate.

\- Pero… pero…

\- A veces las personas se sienten tristes y no quieren compartir su tristeza con los demás. Está bien estar solos a veces.

\- Pero usted dice que… si no desayunamos nos podemos enfermar…

\- Si. Eso sí. Hay que desayunar muy bien.

\- Yo no quiero que ella se enferme.

\- Bueno Sammy… al rato la obligo a desayunar. – dijo Shion – Ya te presente a Mist? Es una visita muy especial.

Sammy lo vio y negó con la cabeza. Shion la bajo y señaló hacia la niña que caminaba hacia Aioros y Sammy corrió a verla curiosa. Mist corría entre los caballeros hablando en un lenguaje extraño para ella mientras reía y hacía reír a los demás.

Al principio se quedó algo rezagada viendo el comportamiento tan familiar de la niña con los caballeros de mayor rango, pero después Mist la vio y corrió hacia ella para abrazarla y contarle multitud de cosas de las cuales por la velocidad y el idioma que hablaba Sammy solo podía entenderle la mitad.

Alguien había peinado a Mist con dos coletas a ambos lados de la cara y traía un vestido que había pertenecido a la reencarnación de Athena cuando era una niña, por lo que a Sammy se le hizo como una muñeca de tamaño natural.

Sammy volteo a ver a Shion como preguntándole como proceder y Este le sonrió y asintió.

\- Estará con nosotros pocos días. Crees que puedas jugar con ella un ratito en tu cuarto mientras hablo con los caballeros dorados?

Todos supieron que ese era el final de su ronda de juegos y se levantaron del suelo.

Sammy se la llevó a su recamara para mostrarle sus juguetes. Shion espero a que ellas salieran de ahí para dirigirse a los muchachos.

\- Bueno… Antes que nada, quiero que quede muy claro, que la visita de Mist al Santuario, deberá ser un secreto para todos los que no formen parte de la Elite. Entendido?

Todos asintieron.

\- Esto sirva de lección para todos ustedes aquí. Nadie está exento de cometer descuidos y traer un hijo al mundo. Los niños no tienen la culpa y espero que ninguno de ustedes renieguen de su paternidad nunca.

Todos voltearon a ver a Aioria sorprendidos.

\- Que? Yo no he renegado de nada! Apenas me fui enterando ayer! – se justificó.

\- Pues no pareces muy feliz – murmuro Mu

\- En este momento no sé cómo sentirme – confesó Aioria.

\- Silencio! – ordenó Shion – Algún otro de ustedes tiene siquiera la sospecha de tener algún hijo del que no sepamos nada?

Mu, Aioros y Alde negaron rotundamente. Milo y Kanon se pusieron a hacer cuentas mentales y Camus se mantuvo tan frio como siempre.

\- Bien. Tomare eso como un no. Regresen a sus casas. Milo. Crees que Samira pueda subir a cuidar a Mist un rato después del almuerzo para que ninguno de nosotros descuide nuestros deberes?

\- No creo que sea problema. Le servirá de práctica – contestó Milo.

\- Que pasen un excelente día. Aioros, por favor cubre a Shaina que no se siente bien. Aioria, quédate.

Todos salieron aun contando y compartiendo las fotos que acababan de tomar. Aioria se puso frente a él.

\- Ya te sientes mejor? – pregunto Shion

\- Aun me siento algo aturdido. Si usted lo sabía y por lo que veo Mu y mi hermano y Shaina lo sabía, por que dejaron que fuera el último en enterarme?

Shion se sentó en el trono de forma despreocupada.

\- Nos hubiéramos creído?

\- Desde luego que no. – contesto Aioria

\- Exacto. Y de hecho, yo no hice público de que esa niña es tu hija por la sencilla razón de que después de 250 años he aprendido a controlar un poco mis impulsos. Es por eso que hace un momento he llamado a AHEPA para que les hagan un examen de ADN a ambos.

\- De verdad? – preguntó asombrado

\- Si. Aioros puede dejarse llevar por simples marcas de nacimiento, pero yo quiero tener todos los elementos necesarios ahora que su madre venga a reclamarla.

El color se le fue a la cara de Aioria

\- Lyfia vendrá?

\- Tiene que. Raptaste a su hija. No es tonta y los tres se dejaron ver por muchas personas. Solo hace falta que ate cabos antes de que llamen para reclamar. No sé cuánto tiempo le tomara, pero quiero tener los exámenes cuanto antes. Tú también tienes derechos sabes? Claro. A menos que no quieras ejercerlos.

Aioria dio un paso al frente.

\- Si es mi hija, ella merece convivir con ambos padres – exclamó

\- Eso tendrás que discutirlo con su madre. Si te parece bien, podemos irnos en unos minutos. Solo tengo que hacerme cargo de un asunto.

Aioria asintió y Shion salió rumbo a la habitación de Shaina. Tocó la puerta y tal como dijo Sammy no le contestó. Abrió la puerta y entro sin esperar que le dieran permiso, pues sabía que esto nunca iba a suceder. Metió el carrito con el desayuno ya frio y lo puso justo al lado de la almohada. Vio que Shaina se hacia la dormida para no hablar con él, así que solo se acercó a su oído:

\- Tienes todo el derecho a quedarte en cama si te sientes mal, pero a menos que tenga que llevarte al hospital a que te pongan suero, aquí la regla es que no te saltas los alimentos. Voy a salir de nuevo y Aioros, a falta de Sanbocho, quedara a cargo de nuevo hasta medio día. Si yo regreso y veo esa o cualquier otra bandeja que te mande intacta, llamare a Hades y pediré personalmente que Minos no pueda salir a la superficie en tres meses. Espero que te quede claro y te recuperes rápidamente.

Shion salió tan rápido como había llegado y cerró la puerta deteniéndose del otro lado del umbral. Se tardó unos segundos, pero al menos escuchó el ruido de la bandeja moviéndose.

 **Julio 9, 4pm**

 **Barrio de Chelsea**

 **Londres, Inglaterra**

Afrodita y DM miraron el mapa en sus manos y la casa estilo Tudor de dos pisos delante de ellos.

\- Creo que es aquí – dijo DM

\- No me sorprende – dijo Afro volteando a ver la casa – Es una de las zonas más chic de Londres.

\- Yo sigo pensando que no es buena idea que hagas esto – dijo DM mientras su amigo iba a tocar la puerta

\- Por qué no?

\- Porque si de por sí ya pareces mariquita, si se llegan a filtrar las fotos al internet…

\- Aja. Y como se filtrarían?

\- Porque yo voy a tomar fotos y video y ya sabes que luego hago cangrejadas cuando me pongo borracho – dijo DM – O acaso crees que quise venir solo para verte en chones rosas?

Afro sonrió mientras volvía a tocar.

\- No sería la primera vez. – dijo Afro batiendo sus pestanas coquetamente

\- No empieces con tus joterias! – contestó DM todo sonrojado – Esa vez eran boxers no chones.

\- Y aun así me jodiste con eso por 15 días. – dijo Afro

\- Que rencoroso. Bueno pero… tu voz no te ayuda nada. Es lo único que tienes varonil. – aclaró DM

\- Quieres que te ensene otras cosas de varón que no has visto? – pregunto Afro

DM retrocedió dos pasos.

\- No, gracias. Ahí muere! – contestó DM sonriendo – Mejor no hables y diles que tienes algún problema en la garganta o no lograras engañarlos.

\- Sale.

Una chica de cabello castaño con una cámara al cuello salió a abrirles.

\- Viniste! Ay por todos los cielos! Pasa! Digo Pasen!

Los condujo al segundo piso donde había una sesión de fotos en traje de baño con modelos de todos colores y sabores con un fondo verde. Afro tuvo que agarrar de la pretina del pantalón a DM para que no saliera corriendo a echarlo todo a perder.

\- Bienvenidos al Stratchan Studio – dijo Orgullosa – Ya casi termino con ellas y sigo contigo.

Munga corrió hacia ellas y los chicos se quedaron detrás.

\- Ay por todos los dioses! Yo quiero con la del bikini azul… y la del verde… y la de puntitos… - decía DM mientras tomaba fotos y video con su celular

\- No seas naco – le susurraba Afrodita

Quince minutos más tarde, todas comenzaron a aplaudir y dieron por terminada la sesión. Las chicas se fueron a cambiar y DM se fue tras ellas.

\- Ahora sí. Cuál es tu nombre.

Afro no dijo nada y solo se llevó la mano a la garganta.

\- Ah no puedes hablar? Si. El clima es un poco loco y puede afectarnos la garganta. Espero que te pase muy rápido. Escríbemelo por favor.

Le extendió un papel y una pluma. El escribió su nombre y se lo extendió

\- DItta Fiskarna? Ese es tu nombre?

Afro asintió.

\- Eres modelo profesional?

Afro sonrió pero lo negó.

\- Pues ya tienes el nombre! De dónde eres?

Afro se lo escribió.

\- Eso lo explica. Las modelos más bonitas que han pasado por aquí son suecas. Podrías por favor prepararte en los vestidores de allá? Hay varias prendas para que escojas. Veremos que tan versátil eres. Escoge 5. Junto a los vestidores esta la maquillista y peinadora.

Afro asintió y fue hasta donde estaba toda una colección. DM terminó de acosar a las modelos y fue a ver que hacía.

\- Jajaja en serio te pondrás algo como esto?

\- Si

\- Jajaja y cómo vas a esconder… lo que tengas que esconder?

\- Tu dedícate a tomar las fotos y el video y cállate – le susurro Afro

\- Ponte este. – dijo DM - evitara que se te vean los hombros tan anchos y tus músculos.

\- Es lindo. Y que tal este tipo pin up con este sombrero? – Le preguntó

\- Si te pones esta mascada y lentes obscuros en lugar del sombrero – Aclaro DM – Pero que joterias estoy diciendo? Pasar tiempo contigo me hace daño!

\- Jajaja salte a menos que quieras ver mi "magia"

DM salió como de rayo y en lo que Afro salía, se puso a mensajear con Phil.

Munga estaba algo nerviosa. Había visto a Afro y sabía que sería ideal para varias marcas pero necesitaba saber que era tan fotogénica como ella creía.

Unos diez minutos más tarde, Munga vio el primer diseño y aplaudió emocionada haciéndole señas para ponerla frente a la pantalla verde.

El primero era un conjunto de falda rosa mexicano corta tipo A con cinturón ancho negro y una blusa tipo camisa color verde agua con zapatillas tipo sandalias. Su maquillaje había acentuado únicamente los ojos y pestanas y su peinado era un tipo trenza francesa de lado. DM también se había quedado con la boca abierta mientras tomaba las fotos y el video.

Afro se cambió por un look más casual de pantalón de mezclilla y blusa de manga suelta ¾ color roja. Esta vez, su cabello estaba peinado únicamente en una cola de caballo.

El tercer conjunto fue un vestido de coctel negro de terciopelo estraple con el escote en V y off shoulder con corte recto hasta las rodillas con sandalias negras. Le habían planchado el cabello y puesto los labios rojos.

\- Carajo! Si no supiera que tiene esa cosa entre las piernas, yo si le daba – dijo DM tomando más fotos.

Munga estaba fascinada con la naturalidad de Afro en sus poses.

\- Esas fotos son suficientes para el catalogo – dijo Munga – Podrías tomarte unas en traje de baño? Son esenciales para tu portafolio.

Afro se dirigió ya Dm y le hizo señales a su amigo para que se acercara. DM lo hizo dejando su celular grabando en una de las sillas y comenzaron a debatir. Seguía con la farsa o no? Afro susurraba y DM asentía o debatía. Afro ya se había divertido lo suficiente. Se regresó a donde estaba Munga y le pregunto si podría tomarse algunas fotos con su amigo. Munga asintió, pues DM tenía una fuerza en su mirada tipo vampiro malo que combinaría bien con la delicada belleza de Ditta.

Las maquillistas y peinadoras junto con las asistentes de luces comenzaron a hacer escandalo mientras que Afro, quien se había hecho una cola de caballo baja, quitado el maquillaje y se había puesto un speedo azul marino, acompañaba a un DM con el cabello echado hacia atrás, bien rasurado hasta de las patillas y completamente ruborizado con su speedo negro.

Cuando Munga los vio, estuvo a punto de tirar su costosísima cámara al suelo de la impresión. Ditta era hombre? Y bueno… que hombre! Y su amigo tampoco estaba nada mal! Todas las chicas que trabajaban en el lugar hicieron una valla para ver como ambos posaban desde las maneras más usuales hasta las más divertidas. DM Jaló a una de las asistentes y Ditta lo imitó con la maquillista. Munga siguió tomando fotografías de todos contra todos. Eso ya se había vuelto un caos total. Pero ese sería el mejor portafolio que había hecho en su vida!.

 **Julio 10, 8am**

 **Castillo Flotante de Poseidón**

 **Isla Praslin, Océano Índico.**

Zita intentó levantarse por primera vez en casi una semana. Un médico y una enfermera había estado junto a ella todo el tiempo para evitar complicaciones. Al parecer había sido picada por un insecto durante sus paseos en el jardín y al no estar acostumbrado su cuerpo a lidiar con este bicho y estando embarazada, la fiebre la había noqueado, pero el medico la había dado de alta minutos antes, diciéndole que lo mejor que podía hacer era caminar al menos en la habitación para que sus riñones no se cansaran por estar en cama.

Lo hizo y se acercó al balcón de su recamara. Ese lugar no le era familiar. No había estado ahí antes y su estómago gruñía de hambre. Decidió bañarse y bajar a desayunar. Estaba segura que sus abuelos estarían felices de verla recuperada y podrían platicar de nuevo.

Cuando estuvo lista, el único que estaba a la mesa esperándola con un periódico, era un chico de piel obscura y cabello blanco.

\- Buenos días señorita Zita – dijo el joven

\- Quien es usted? Donde están mis abuelos? – pregunto sentándose a la mesa.

\- Soy Krishna de Crisaor, General Marino de mi señor Poseidón. – contesto haciendo una pequeña reverencia – Me alegra que la hayan dado de alta.

\- Si gracias. Y mi abuelo?

\- El señor Poseidón tuvo que irse a atender unos asuntos pero regresara en unos días. – dijo Krishna - aunque de hecho el castillo se moverá hoy de nuevo.

\- No hablaba de ese abuelo sino del otro. De Omar.

Krishna la miro por un momento.

\- Aparte de Usted, los sirvientes y yo, no hay ningún otro ser humano en el castillo.

\- Como dice? El estaba aquí conmigo y…

\- Señorita… Cuando yo recibí el castillo varios días atrás, yo personalmente recorrí todo el lugar. No había nadie extraño.

Zita lo miro horrorizada por unos segundos y después cubrió su cara con ambas manos. Si lo que ese hombre decía era cierto, Omar la había abandonado.


	171. Chapter 171

**Capítulo 169**

 **Julio 10, 3 am.**

 **Aeropuerto Internacional**

 **Nueva Delhi, India**

Dohko camino los últimos metros hacia el aeropuerto desde la estación del tren. Había hecho 13 horas desde Jamir hasta Nueva Delhi y gastado sus últimos 20 dólares en el pasaje. Solo esperaba que Shion no se molestara porque le había dejado su despensa vacía.

Como el Patriarca iba tan poco a su casa últimamente, solo tenía productos enlatados y no perecederos como tés, semillas y carne seca. Dohko se había hecho un gran festín preparándose una gran cazuela de curry con todo el arroz y frijoles de la despensa.

En agradecimiento, había arreglado el tejado y las ventanas que parecían estar un poco flojas. Ya se acercaba la temporada de lluvias, y no le gustaría que su amigo fuera y encontrara todo húmedo y mohoso.

Ahora, con su estómago rugiendo de hambre, se dio cuenta que el Aeropuerto no abría hasta las seis.

\- Que calamidad. No traigo ni un centavo y tengo mucha hambre – dijo sentándose en la puerta con su mochila al hombro.

\- No puedes quedarte aquí vago – dijo un policía tocándolo con la punta de su macana – Fuera!

\- Oh vamos! Estoy esperando a que abran para subirme al avión! – contestó Dohko de buen humor.

\- Muéstrame tu boleto – dijo el policía en tono escéptico

\- Apenas iba a recogerlo

\- Si como no. Largo vago! Esta es zona federal y no puedes quedarte aquí – volvió a decir el policía.

Dohko suspirando se levantó y camino de nuevo por donde vino. Salió de la zona del aeropuerto hasta llegar a una parada de autobús y su estómago seguía gruñendo.

\- Me voy a morir de hambre!

\- Yo puedo ayudarte si quieres – dijo una voz detrás de él.

Dohko volteo y vio a dos sacerdotes budistas con sus túnicas naranjas que le recordaron a Shaka.

\- Era conmigo la cosa? – pregunto Dohko mirándolos con curiosidad

\- Eres el único hablando en chino por aquí – dijo el más grande con una sonrisa – Vamos hacia Majnu-Ka Tilla. Puedes ayudarnos a repartir nuestros volantes en el camino esparciendo la palabra de Buda y cuando lleguemos te daremos de comer.

\- Majnu-Ka Tilla? Donde es eso?

\- Está a una hora y media, pero tienes tres horas para que abran el aeropuerto así que tienes suficiente tiempo para ir y venir – dijo el monje más grande – Toma uno de nuestros panes.

Dohko lo miro un poco curioso mientras comía con avidez el pan. Como podía saber que venia del aeropuerto. De nuevo el monje pareció leerle el pensamiento.

\- No te asustes. De ese lado de donde venias caminando solo está el aeropuerto y todos sabemos que no abren sino hasta las seis de la mañana.

\- Ay! Ya me había espantado – dijo – Pero tengo tanta hambre que acepto el trato. Solo que tampoco traigo dinero para el transporte.

El monje más joven se quitó su capa con la que se cubría del frio mañanero y se lo puso sobre él.

\- Cubre tu cabello. Nosotros los monjes no pagamos. – dijo el más grande cuando el autobús hizo parada.

Ninguno de los tres hablo hasta bajarse en la estación de metro. Dohko no se quitó la capa en ningún momento. Ni siquiera al entrar al metro. Una vez ahí dentro, el más joven le entregó algunos panfletos.

\- Nos gusta esparcir la palabra de buda antes de desayunar. Esto hace más satisfactoria la comida – dijo el más grande

Dohko asintió y comenzó alegremente a repartir los panfletos a la gente del andén. Su sonrisa y coquetería innata hacia más fácil el trabajo e hizo que terminaran rápidamente.

\- Jajaja creo que si tenías mucha hambre. A todo esto cómo te llamas?

\- Dohko.

\- Mmm… me suena familiar ese nombre. – dijo el más grande

El más joven le dijo algo al oído.

\- Ah sí! El mítico maestro de los cinco picos se llamaba igual antes de morir. Gracias Nidhi. – dijo el anciano – Tener su nombre debe ser un gran honor.

Dohko se sorprendió mucho ante esto e iba a decir que él no estaba muerto, pero como se los explicaría. Prefirió callar. Llegaron pronto a uno de los barrios más bajos del norte y se dirigieron al monasterio junto a un templo que estaba en una esquina.

\- Este es el monasterio y templo de Majnu-Ka Tilla. – dijo el monje al llegar

\- Uhhh… las construcciones me parecen muy familiares – dijo Dohko

\- Desde luego. Somos la única colonia de refugiados tibetanos de Nueva Delhi. – dijo – Más de 35 mil refugiados desde 1960 vivimos aquí.

Los monjes acogieron con naturalidad a Dohko y lo alimentaron hasta que este no pudo más. Les prometió regresar con más tiempo para poder aprender un poco más de la historia del lugar en cuanto terminara de su viaje. Le proveyeron un boleto del metro y algunos dracmas para el autobús dándole todos su bendición para desearle buena suerte y prosperidad.

Para cuando Dohko llegó al aeropuerto cerca de las 8 de la mañana, el aeropuerto ya estaba lleno de gente. Shion le mandó un mensaje dándole la clave de reservación y del giro postal y dos horas después, Dohko abordó el avión. Vio que le tocó un asiento de pasillo al final del avión y poniendo su mochila arriba en el compartimento tomo asiento. El de ventanilla ya estaba ocupado pero la persona, una mujer, parecía ya estar recargada durmiendo.

\- Bueno, al menos no tendré que aburrirme tratando de entretenerla. Pero… entonces quien me va a calmar mis nervios…

El capitán comenzó a dar las ordenes de poner el respaldo en posición vertical y abrocharse los cinturones y la ansiedad comenzó a hacer mella en Dohko.

\- No pasa nada, no pasa nada… - decía mientras hiperventilaba.

\- Disculpe – dijo una de las Azafatas – Es usted Yingbang Dohko?

\- Si.

\- Dejaron esta nota para usted para cuando estuviéramos a punto de despegar – dijo antes de seguir de largo a la estación de servicio

Dohko reconoció la letra de Shion y abrió el sobre.

\- " Mi querido amigo. Junto a ti, deje una sorpresa. Es toda tuya. Puedes abrazarla, besarla, acariciarla… y lo demás no te sugiero que lo hagas en el avión sino que esperes a llegar a HK. Creí que necesitarías una buena compañía para que puedas volar sin problema. La he nombrado Minmay porque si le pongo el nombre que tú quieres se te puede salir frente a Shiryu y quiero que vivas muchos años mas. Buen viaje y que Athena te ayude a encontrar lo que necesitas. Shion"

Dohko miró con detenimiento a su compañera de viaje y le quitó la manta. No pudo evitar reír sin parar cuando vio una muñeca inflable de muy buena calidad con apariencia de chica asiática vestida con un minivestido tradicional chino.

\- Te debo una querido amigo – dijo Dohko acomodándose de modo que pudiera dormir abrazado de su nueva acompañante.

Era tan cómoda que rápidamente olvido donde estaba y solo disfrutó el viaje en avión. Trataría bien a Minmay para que le sirviera en futuras ocasiones.

 **Julio 10, 2 pm.**

 **Cámara del Patriarca**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia**

Shion se puso su traje de gala, su máscara y tomo su bitácora. Era el día que tenía que subir a Star Hill y no lo iba a aplazar pues jamás dejaría tirada a Athena nada más por uno que otro problemilla. No tardaría mucho tiempo de todos modos. 3 o 4 días a lo mucho.

Iba a salir de su habitación cuando recordó que dos personitas necesitaban una lección y que mejor que probando un nuevo castigo. Se regresó por una caja de madera y salió hacia su oficina donde Aioros ya lo estaba esperando.

\- Ya está listo para irse Maestro? – preguntó

\- Casi. Tráeme al Señor y al a Señora Berrinches. – ordenó mientras se sentaba y dejaba sus implementos sobre el escritorio.

\- Cree que sea conveniente tener a esos dos juntos en la misma habitación otra vez? – pregunto Aioros algo preocupado

\- Precisamente para eso estarás tú en el medio. Ya me demostraste que puedes con unas cuantas pataditas de Shaina así que no te preocupes. – Contestó Shion – Ve.

Aioros salió de la oficina y se dirigió hacia la oficina de Shaina. Se había acuartelado ahí desde que tomo su puesto unas horas antes para no tener que ver a nadie. Tocó a la puerta.

\- No hay nadie – contesto Shaina de mal humor

\- Bueno pues infórmale a "nadie" que el Gran Maestro quiere verla inmediatamente en su oficina – dijo Aioros divertido.

\- Ok

Se dio la media vuelta y caminó hasta la sala de música, donde sabía que su hermano estaba jugando con Mist, aunque cuando llegó, no espero encontrarlo panza para abajo jugando y riendo con Sammy y Mist dibujando con crayolas cual niño pequeño. No pudo evitarlo y sacó su celular para tomarle una foto. Los tres se veían felices. No pudo dejar de sentir un poco de melancolía y de culpa al recordar cuando Aioria era pequeño y el cuidaba de él y por su deber de salvar a Athena lo había dejado prácticamente huérfano.

\- Hermano! – dijo Aioria al sentirlo – Me necesitas para algo?

\- Si. Shion quiere verte. – le dijo un poco serio. La escena le había pegado más de lo que él quería reconocer.

Aioria se levantó e iba a tomar a Mist, pero Aioros se lo impidió.

\- Déjala aquí con Sammy un momento.

\- Por qué?

\- Porque no creo que quieras que ella conozca aun tu lado gruñón.

\- No te entiendo.

\- Re frasearé. Shion solicita tu presencia y la de Shaina en su oficina.

El semblante de Aioria cambio para mal. Iba a comenzar a discutir y mentar madres pero Aioros solo le dijo.

\- No delante de tu hija.

Esto tomó por sorpresa a Aioria quien solo se sonrojo y asintió comprendiendo. Esa era una de las muchas cosas que cambiarían ahora que ya era padre.

Cuando llegaron a la Oficina de Shion, Shaina ya estaba delante de él. Ni siquiera volteó a verlos. Aioros se puso en el medio de los dos por si las dudas.

\- Bueno, ya estamos todos. Los dos tuvieron tiempo para reflexionar acerca de sus actos y saber que estuvieron peor que viles guardias en borrachera cierto? – dijo Shion

Shaina tuvo a bien agachar la cabeza y Aioria tomarse el codo con la mano opuesta asintiendo.

\- Menos mal. Ahora, como no puedo dejar que esto siga pasando en mis narices y de la forma más aberrante posible, Shaina dame tu mano derecha.

Shaina obedeció y de pronto una sensación familiar la asalto cuando Shion le puso un brazalete dorado. Comenzó a querer zafarse pero era demasiado tarde.

\- No! No! No! No otra vez! – dijo tratando de quitárselo.

\- Aioria… dame tu mano derecha. – dijo Shion ignorando a Shaina, pero Aioria veía la desesperación de esta por quitárselo y prefirió no reaccionar tan rápido.

Aioros solo lo miraba con curiosidad. Nunca había visto ese tipo de cosas en el Santuario y tuvo que darle un codazo a Aioria para que reaccionara y extendiera su brazo. Shion le puso un brazalete igual y Aioria lo miro. Tanta faramalla para eso?

\- Como Shaina sabe, este es un tipo de brazalete correctivo bastante efectivo – dijo Shion tranquilamente

Aioria miró su brazalete y vio unas letras grabadas.

\- Ira? – preguntó extrañado.

\- Si. No pudiste controlarla cuando Shaina perdió los estribos en tu contra – dijo Shion

\- Pero ella me golpeó! – se excusó Aioria

\- Y tú, a pesar de que sabes que ella es tu superior en su puesto como Sanbocho, no la pusiste al tanto de tus "misiones". – respondió Shion – Además, te olvidas que ella es mujer y que hay días en los que las mujeres se vuelven locas debido a sus hormonas y…

\- Shion por favor! – grito Shaina apenada

\- … y si no mal recuerdo, ya le debías ese golpe desde hace años. – terminó de decir Shion

Aioria no dijo nada, pero veía a Shaina con entre vergüenza y compasión.

\- Como iba diciendo Aioria, no podrás ni salir de este templo ni quitarte ese brazalete en 3 días. Pero, no te he explicado cómo funciona. Alguna vez has sentido el poder de tu lightening bolt Aioria?

\- No, creo que no. – contesto esté intentando recordar

\- Bueno, pues prepárate para hacerlo. Cada vez que te enojes, pierdas los estribos, digas una grosería o siquiera la pienses, 10 mil voltios de electricidad pasaran por tu cuerpo y tu brazalete se reseteara. Como te dije, no podrás salir de este templo porque en cuanto lo intentes el brazalete se activara. Solo son 3 días. Solo después de ese tiempo podre quitarte el brazalete. Alguna pregunta?

\- Si una. Espero no me lo tome a mal pero… En que caraj….(bzzzz) Arghhhhhh!

Shaina sonrió al ver esto. Recordaba muy bien esa sensación y trataría de no sentirlo de nuevo. Shion se volteo a verla.

\- Qué bueno que te guste Shaina, porque el tuyo es de 7 días. – dijo Shion tranquilamente

Shaina no dijo nada.

\- No me vas a discutir?

\- No gracias. Yo sé cómo funcionan. – contesto tranquilamente

\- Menos mal. Pero desde luego, aunque ese es uno de los correctivos, no es el único. – dijo Shion trayendo dos pilas de libros. – Estos Aioria, son libros que quiero que leas, estudies y aprendas. Quiero un resumen por escrito a 20 cuartillas espacio sencillo, manuscrito y sin faltas de ortografía por cada uno. Para cuando yo regrese debes al menos de haber terminado 5 de ellos.

Aioria seguía echando humo por el cabello y solo atinó a recoger los libros y asentir. Pudo ver que eran libros sobre paternidad, los derechos y obligaciones como padres y algunos de manejo de la ira.

\- Se comportan como pubertos, pues los castigaré como tales. Ahora retírate y buena suerte Aioria – dijo Shion

Tanto Aioria como Aioros salieron por la puerta y quedaron dentro Shion y Shaina.

\- Tampoco te has salvado de hacer lo mismo Shaina – dijo entregándole una enorme pila de al menos 10 libros. En tu caso quiero los 10 libros. Tendrás tiempo de sobra.

Shaina asintió. No valía la pena ni siquiera decir nada.

\- No puedo decirte lo decepcionado que estoy con tu comportamiento porque estoy seguro de que te das un idea. – Shaina bajo la cabeza – Cuando te propuse el puesto de Sanbocho, te dije que tenías que dejar atrás los problemas personales porque trabajaríamos juntos para el bien común, pero tal parece que simplemente te entra por un lado y sale por el otro. Esta es la última vez que yo te corrijo y mucho menos que presencio una escena tan vergonzosa como la última. Hasta ahora has conocido al Shion bueno y benevolente. Quieres portarte como el difunto Gigas? Quieres que te trate como Saga lo trataba a el? No me costara mucho te lo aseguro.

Shaina retrocedió un paso. Ella había visto varias veces escenas entre estos últimos dos personajes y no quería que su relación se tornara así con Shion.

\- Cambiando de tema – dijo Shion sintiendo que sus palabras finalmente llegaban a donde quería con la chica – Me voy a Star Hill en este momento. Quedas a cargo. Dado que Aioria no puede bajar a dormir a su casa, le cederás la habitación de Sammy para que duerma con Mist. Sammy dormirá contigo hasta que Aioria pueda quitarse el brazalete. – Escribió algo en un sobre donde metió algo, lo sello y se lo dio a Shaina – Dáselo a Aioros cuando lo veas. Y repito. Quiero paz y armonía cuando regrese. Está Claro?

\- Sí señor.

Shion tomo sus cosas y salió de la oficina. Shaina se dejó caer en la silla y se quitó su máscara para poder limpiar sus lágrimas que le estaban nublando la vista. Las palabras de Shion le habían tocado hasta el fondo y su vista se fue hacia el brazalete. 7 días… Como iba a poder lograrlo si ni siquiera pudo quitarse uno de 3.

 **Julio 10, 5pm.**

 **Castillo Flotante de Poseidón**

 **Isla de Corvo, Océano Atlántico del Norte.**

Zita salió de su habitación algo mareada como siempre que el castillo cambiaba de posición. Había llorado un buen rato debido a la preocupación que tenía por la salud de Omar. Algo le decía que no había regresado con la tribu y tampoco estaba Poseidón para preguntárselo. Si era verdad como él decía que era el dios de los mares, debería poder localizarlo y saber dónde estaba y como estaba.

Comenzó a escuchar a dos personas discutiendo justo debajo de las escaleras y una de ellas era su precisamente Poseidón:

\- Con un carajo! Te dije específicamente donde quería que quedara el castillo – Gritó

\- Así es, pero la orografía del lugar hacia imposible esto – dijo Aleix tranquilamente como si estuviera acostumbrado a lidiar con dioses caprichosos

\- Se supone que por eso estuviste viniendo. Para que mis órdenes se cumplan. – volvió a Gritar.

\- Me hubieras dicho que una mansión como esta podía flotar en un pantano lodoso y lo hubiera hecho. – respondió Aleix indiferente – Además aquí se ven mejor las montañas y el verde de la isla. No le discuto que tiene muy buen gusto.

\- Pero está lejos del agua! – dijo Poseidón un poco menos enojado por lo que Aleix le decía.

Zita se hizo presente en las escaleras y ambos callaron.

\- Ahhh Zita! Finalmente estas bien! – dijo llegando al pie para darle la mano y estrecharla contra su pecho

\- Hola! – dijo suavemente – Sí. Tardeé un poco más de lo esperado pero salimos bien de esta – dijo tomando su vientre.

\- Me alegro. Me permites presentarte a Aleix?

\- Otro de tus Generales me supongo. – dijo viéndolo entrecerrando los ojos y extendiendo la mano.

Aleix le beso caballerosamente el dorso de la mano y sonrió. No pues Kanon sí que tenía buen gusto.

Zita no podía dejar de verlo. Que no era el amigo de Shura que había llegado a la boda con Liz? Un corte de pelo y cabello ligeramente castaño, pero era el mismo. Podía casi jurarlo.

\- Mucho gusto – dijo Zita finalmente

A Poseidón no le gustó la mirada de Zita hacia Aleix así que se la llevo abrazándola por los hombros.

\- Y dime… seguirás con tus clases de pintura?

\- No lo se

\- Y con tus clases de piano?

\- No lo se

Poseidón se detuvo y se hincó frente a ella.

\- Que pasa? Regularmente estas más feliz y activa.

\- No encuentro a Omar – dijo Zita con voz triste

\- Omar? Ah sí! El vejet… Uhhh el padre de tu madre. – contestó – Desde cuando no lo ves?

\- Antes de caer enferma!

\- Uy ya tiene mucho. – dijo – Pues si escapo mientras estaban en el ártico o el antártico, no le doy muchas esperanzas.

Zita comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente y Poseidón se quedó un poco desconcertado. No estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con las lágrimas y menos de su nieta.

Aleix se acercó y Zita corrió a abrazarlo. Era lo más cerca de Shura que podía estar por el momento.

\- Ya, ya. No llores. Estoy seguro que tu… Uhhh… abuelo está bien y que Poseidón te dejara llamar a alguien que te lo confirme.

Zita se secó las lágrimas y miró hacia su abuelo.

\- En serio?

\- Seguro! – dijo Poseidón con una falsa sonrisa – No es como si te tuviera prisionera e incomunicada.

Zita volvió a sonreír pero la naturaleza llamó.

\- Dame un minuto. Tengo que hacer una parada al baño. – dijo corriendo al que estaba en la planta baja.

Poseidón le dio un zape a Aleix.

\- Se supone que no quiero que se comunique con ellos!

\- Prefieres verla así de miserable? Además le puede hacer daño a su embarazo y… - momento. Como sabia el, que ella estaba embarazada?

\- Ash. Me choca cuando tienes la razón. – dijo Poseidón – Está bien. La dejare hablar con su padre. Nada más.

\- Gracias – dijo el aun desconcertado Aleix

Zita regresó rápidamente.

\- Pero… aquí no hay teléfonos ni internet abue. – dijo Zita – Como podríamos hablarle?

\- Tengo celular satelital – dijo Pose – Lo necesito para mi trabajo pero no siempre lo tengo conmigo. Y como sale muy muy caro, comprenderás que solo te deje hacer una llamada verdad?

Zita asintió.

\- Es todo lo que necesito.

\- Ahora dame el teléfono de tu padre – dijo Poseidón

Zita se lo dio y Pose marcó alejándose un poco más de los chicos. Alejandro contestó:

A Hola?

P Tritón, hijo querido

A …

P Lamento no haberte llamado antes pero… la verdad no quería

A Lo que hiciste no tiene nombre. Devuélvemelos sanos y salvos!.

P Uyyy que agresivo. Ella no está en calidad de prisionera sino como… el miembro más reciente de la familia Solo. Incluso ya acepto que la adopte sabias?

A Mentira! Solo dices eso para fastidiarme.

P Bueno mira, en este momento no voy a discutir contigo. Ella está preocupada por su "otro" abuelo. El ruco gitano.

A Eres un…

P Jajajaja

S Hola? Disculpe la interrupción. Podríamos hablar con ella por favor?

P Tu quién eres?

S Shura, su esposo y aparentemente tu próximo nieto una vez que la adoptes.

P Jajaja Ah sí… pues de hecho para eso les llamaba pero mi hijo nunca ha podido tomar a bien mis conversaciones. Aparentemente eres todo un "caballero" próximo nieto.

S Grrrrrr sí. Puedo hablar con ella?

P No. Esta el gitano con ustedes sí o no?

S Si.

P Ponlo al teléfono no tienen mucho tiempo.

S Está bien.

P …

S …

Zita se acercó a su abuelo cuando este le hizo una seña.

o Zi… zita?

Z Omar! Estas bien? Estaba preocupada!

o Si hija. Shura me rescato de la muerte. Ya estoy aquí con tu abuela.

Z Eres un tonto! Por qué te fuiste?

o No podía soportarlo mas. Te lo dije varias veces y no te importo. Zita Estas llorando?

Z Claro que estoy llorando! Me imagine lo peor! Y creí… creí…

o …

Z Discúlpame por favor! Snif snif Soy una mala nieta!

o Ya, ya… Shura te anda buscando. Quiere verte.

Z …

o Zita?

Z …

o Donde estas hija? En algunos de los lugares donde ya estuvimos?

Zita no podía hablar de la emoción de hablar con su abuelo y saber que estaba bien y volvió a tomarse de Aleix dejando el teléfono desatendido momento que Poseidón tomo y colgó sin previo aviso.

\- Ya estas contenta?

Zita asintió y volvió a enjugarse las lágrimas.

Poseidón volvió a separar a Aleix de Zita de una manera un poco brusca.

\- Por qué no vas arriba por tus partituras y me muestras tu progreso. No he estado aquí mucho tiempo.

\- Está bien – dijo Zita yendo hacia arriba un poco más tranquila. Al menos sabía que Omar estaba bien.

Tan pronto doblo la esquina, Pose tomó a Aleix de la playera.

\- A ver niño bonito. Te recordare de nuevo una de las reglas más importantes de estos días que pasaras aquí cuidando a Zita. Ningún acercamiento sexoso a mi nieta o te mando con mi hermano de un solo golpe, entendido?

Aleix le quitó las manos de su playera.

\- No tiene de que preocuparse. A mí no me gustan las pelirrojas – dijo muy serio.

Zita corriendo escaleras abajo llegó con una carpeta y nieta y abuelo desaparecieron en la sala de música dejando a Aleix solo en el recibidor.

\- No pues Kanon se quedó corto en dos que tres cosas. Pero por lo que veo, quitarle esa pulsera no será nada difícil. – dijo antes de enfilarse al patio que daba a las montañas. A él le gustaba más ese paisaje que la playa.

 **Julio 11, 4pm**

 **Zona de comida**

 **Centro comercial Westford Stratford City, Londres**

Afro se sentó en una de las mesas más cercanas a un tomacorriente. Sacó de su bolsa de compras un blíster que desgarro con sus manos y puso a cargar su celular.

\- Esta vez tuviste mucha suerte cangrejo de rio – dijo enojado – La próxima vez que te vayas de putano, no te equivoques de cargador y lo pierdas!

\- En mi defensa… tu cargador se parece mucho al mío – dijo DM – Y yo no quería ir a ningún lado pero las viejas del estudio se volvieron locas y… además de que te quejas. Tú también te fuiste con dos ve tú a saber a dónde.

\- Si bueno ejem ejem, eso no está a discusión. Yo no te perdí tu cargador. – dijo Afro sonrojándose - Me dejaste dos días sin celular.

\- Yo no tengo la culpa de que tengas un celular tan mamon que no encuentres cargador fácilmente para el – dijo DM – Además, ni que estuvieras esperando muchas llamadas.

\- Eso, no es de tu incumbencia. – dijo Afro molesto – Que tal que nos solicitan en el santuario o te pasa algo malo? Sin celular a quien van a llamar?

Dm se puso pensativo.

\- Pues a Shaina desde luego – dijo Dm sonriendo rascándose la cabeza – Ella como Sanbocho es mi teléfono de emergencias.

Esa respuesta le gano un gran coscorrón por parte de su amigo.

\- Acabas de romper, mi pobre corazón… - dijo Afro en tono dramático

\- …estás pegando justo entiéndelo, si quiebras poco más, mi pobre corazón, me harás mil pedazos quiérelo. – cantó DM en tono de burla mientras evadía el siguiente golpe de su amigo.

\- Eres un naco y eso no se te va a quitar! – contestó Afro divertido al reconocer la canción

\- Ya que me trajiste caminando como tu tarugo, mínimo cómprame algo para comer no? – dijo DM al ver toda la comida.

\- De acuerdo. Comida pero no cerveza. No te levantare el castigo hasta que me vaya! – respondió Afro con cara de indignado mientras intentaba prender su celular. – Eso te ensenara a no tocar mis cosas.

DM se hinco para suplicarle.

\- Nada más un vasito anda! Fue injusto castigarme sin cerveza hasta que tengas que irte.

\- No

\- Y… y… yo hago el quehacer toda la semana.

\- Eso deberías de todos modos hacerlo tu zoquete, no soy tu criada y no. – dijo Afro – Mira tengo 100 llamadas perdidas y como 40 mensajes. Ya ni te digo cuantos correos porque te dará envidia.

DM tomó el celular incrédulo.

\- La lada es de aquí de Londres. - mencionó

\- No conozco a nadie aparte de ti… - dijo Afro extrañado

\- Alguna de las viejas que te tiraste y quiere repetir.

Afro se quitó el cabello de los hombres en una actitud muy suya.

\- Pues lo siento pero este muñeco tiene sus reglas y una de ellas es nunca dar su número.

\- Ya se ya se. Te cotizas más que Milo y Kanon juntos – dijo regresándole el celular – Llama mientras voy al McDonald's por una hamburguesa gigante con papas gigantes y una cerveza gigante…

\- Ni creas. Tu que rompes tu promesa y te meto los tallos de las rosas de tu ventana por donde no te da el sol y con todo y espinas! – reclamó Afro. – Y tráeme una soda dietética con mucho hielo!

DM sonrió e hizo una señal en son de paz y fue a formarse al McDonald's.

Afro decidió mientras tanto llamar a ese número que tan insistentemente le había llamado.

M Hello

A Ah sí… disculpa. Tengo algunas llamadas perdidas de ahí y….

M Afro? Eres Afro verdad?

A Si. Quien eres tú?

M Munga. La fotógrafa?

A Ah sí. Munga. Que se te ofrece?

M Necesito verte a la brevedad. Donde estás?

A En el centro comercial Westford Stratford City. En el área de comidas.

M Dame 15 minutos y llego. No estoy lejos. No te vayas a ir. Prométemelo.

A Está bien. No tengo nada más que hacer.

M Gracias. Ahí te veo.

La fotógrafa colgó dejando a Afro bastante intrigado. Que cosa seria tan urgente como para que necesitara verlo y le hubiera llamado tantas veces?

DM regreso con una charola con su hamburguesas y patatas y dos sodas.

\- Así me gusta. Que me obedezcas – se burló Afro mientras revisaba su celular.

\- Bla bla… te reto a que comas papas a la francesa estilo inglés – dijo DM con una sonrisa extraña.

\- No veo que tienen de extrañas – dijo Afro tomando una, comiéndosela y haciendo mil gestos – Guacala de cangrejo chorillento! Que carajos es esto?

\- Jajajaja papas a la francesa estilo inglés. – repitió DM con cara inocente – Acaso no te gustan.

\- No! Parece que les pusiste aceite para motor!

\- Jajajaja ya probaste el aceite para motor mentiroso?

\- Claro que no, pero así debe de saber – Aclaró Afro – Uhhh… aquí debe de haber un error.

DM se acercó por atrás sorbiendo de su soda.

\- Esa niña de quién es? Se parece a ti.

\- Aioros lo mando como LES PRESENTO A MI NUEVA SOBRINA… MIST. – leyó Afro – Mist? Pero… bueno hace mucho que no me manda fotos de la niña pero… Oh oh.

\- Oh oh?

\- Pero… no es posible… o sí?

\- Que cosa? Habla por favor! Pareces Zombi y no te queda el papelito.

\- La hija de Lyfia se llama Mist – dijo en voz baja mientras le enviaba un mensaje a la susodicha con las fotos enviadas.

\- Lyfia? De Asgard? Tu prima? – pregunto DM comiendo de su hamburguesa y atragantándose al pensar en lo que eso significaba

Afro tuvo que ayudar a su amigo con unos golpes en la espalda y pasarle su soda. Cuando pudo hablar Afro ya había mandado el mensaje y estaba con una cara de no me mires que hasta le dio miedo a DM preguntar.

\- Pero estas seguro de que es ella? Después de todo nunca la has visto en persona y todos los niños se parecen.

\- Eso es cierto. Esperare a que Lyfia conteste a mi mensaje. Si es cierto, Lyfia va a estar en serios problemas conmigo. – dijo Afro

\- Y por qué contigo? – pregunto DM – No es como que fueran muy cercanos o…

\- Porque le advertí que no se metiera con ninguno de ustedes. Porque yo ya le había mencionado que la única pareja estable era la de Aioria… y muchas muchas muchas cosas más que arghhhh me van a salir arrugas del maldito coraje si es cierto.

\- Bah, ni que fueras Marín y… - DM volteó a ver a Afro – 100 euros a que ella lo sabía y por eso lo tronó y se fue con Ío.

\- No apuesto porque lo más probable es que sea cierto. Que desgraciado. – exclamó Afro – Si estuviera allá, lo sostendría mientras ella lo castra Jajajaja.

\- Ok. Ok. No más edulcorante artificial para ti. – dijo retirándole la soda de su área – Te pones más sádico que yo y ya es decir. Además, ese es problema de dos, bueno de tres… o es de cuatro…

\- Contando a todos los involucrados ya fue todo Asgard y todo el Santuario pero tienes razón. No me voy a alterar. Me esperare a que me llegue el chisme primero.

\- Salud por Eso! Bah… no me sabe igual con soda.

Una figura conocida por ambos llegó corriendo hacia ellos y se levantaron en señal de respeto.

\- Te encontré o mejor dicho… los encontré – decía Munga apenas respirando por la carrera que pegó.

DM le ofreció un trago de su soda porque sabía que si le daba la de Afro, este con lo especial que era ya no volvería a tomarle.

\- Gracias – dijo tomándose la mitad de un solo trago – Porque no contestaste mis llamadas?

\- Perdí el cargador de mi celular y se quedó sin batería – dijo Afro – Para que me necesitabas?

\- Tenía a mi amiga en mi oficina y necesitábamos una respuesta inmediata.

\- Por cierto que no me han llegado las fotos que tomaste eh? – reclamó Afro sonriendo – Yo quiero tenerlas.

\- Lo sé, Lo sé pero mira. Como te dije, soy una cazatalentos. – dijo Munga – Tengo amigos y conocidos en todas las agencias de publicidad, y modelaje de Inglaterra y Europa en general.

\- Si pero…

\- No, no. Escuchen. Porque está en particular les atañe a ambos.

Los dos chicos se miraron extrañados.

\- Mi amiga, la que estaba conmigo y le urgía la respuesta, trabaja para Mother London. La conocen? – dijo Munga.

Ambos chicos negaron con la cabeza. Munga casi comenzó a tirarse de los pelos.

\- Pues en que mundo viven! Mother London es la agencia de publicidad más afamada de Londres. Prácticamente tiene las cuentas de todas las marcas importantes del país como clientes.

Como los chicos no hicieron ninguna expresión de asombro, continuó.

\- Ella llego a mí porque sabe que le consigo modelos nuevos con que lanzar sus productos. Esta vez, es para una empresa grande de ropa interior masculina.

\- Y? - Pregunto DM – Salimos bien en la foto?.

Munga sacó de su bolso una foto donde ambos posaban de espaldas pero los speedo así como los chicos y sus sonrisas se veían perfectamente.

\- Esta foto, ella la quiere comprar. Quiere que ustedes modelen su ropa interior para su nueva campaña.

Los dos chicos la miraron y después comenzaron a carcajearse.

\- No le encuentro la gracia – dijo Munga molesta.

Ambos intentaron tranquilizarse pero tardaron un poco en lograrlo.

\- Espera – dijo DM – Alguien quiere comprar esa foto para ponerla en las revistas y luego los jotos se la jalen al verla? No gracias.

Afro le dio un coscorrón.

\- Eres un vulgar.

\- Pero, pues no esta tan errado – dijo Munga – Les ofrece 20 mil euros si hacen una sesión exclusiva para ella los dos.

DM y Afro negaron con la cabeza.

\- Gracias pero no gracias. – dijo Afro

\- Que? No quieren ser famosos? – Dijo Munga

\- No de ese modo – dijo DM – Además yo estoy estudiando y aquí mi amigo ya se va de Londres la semana que entra. Así que no.

\- Pero… es una gran oportunidad.! De hecho toda la campana fue creada a raíz de la foto! Se llama la Bella y la Bestia.

DM se quedó muy serio y Afro comenzó a reír.

\- Lo de bestia te queda como anillo al dedo cangrejito – dijo riendo

\- Bla bla bla.

\- Chicos pónganse serios! – reclamó Munga.

\- Por qué no simplemente hace fotoshop a la foto o las fotos porque si no mal recuerdo tomaste como 100.

Munga se ruborizo.

\- Si bueno… no siempre tengo la oportunidad de… retratar algo así.

\- Eso puedes jurarlo – interrumpió DM – Pero la pregunta de Afro es muy buena.

\- No sé si eso le sirve – dijo sinceramente Munga – Deja les llamo.

Munga se retiró un momento y regresó tapando el teléfono.

\- Ofrecen 2000 euros por foto si le firman los derechos – dijo

DM se pusieron a deliberar cabeza con cabeza.

\- 3000 euros con un mínimo de 20 fotos y solo podrán usarla para esa campaña – dijo DM

Munga se los dijo y regresó con su contraoferta.

\- Acceden en precio, mínimo pero les ceden los derechos totales de las fotos. – dijo

DM miro a Afro comunicándose a través de su cosmos.

\- Accederemos a los derechos totales de las fotos siempre y cuando sean usadas exclusivamente para la campaña de ropa interior, no tendrán exclusividad de agencia/

Munga discutió un poco y después colgó.

\- Aceptó!

Ambos chicos se miraron.

\- En serio?

\- Si! – dijo emocionada – Gracias, Gracias! No saben el alivio que me da. Y ahora, necesito hablarles de otras propuestas. Tienen tiempo.

DM y Afro asintieron y le invitaron a comer para platicar mientras tanto. Después de todo, tenían mucho por que celebrar.

 **Julio 11, 5pm**

 **Patio Principal del Palacio Valhala**

 **Asgard, Noruega**

Todo el pueblo estaba reunido en el patio del palacio. Era todo un acontecimiento que su líder espiritual y político: Hilda de Polaris, castigara severamente y en público a uno de sus invaluables Dioses Guerreros. Todos querían ver con morbo, tanto al acusado como al castigo. A Lyfia le costó mucho trabajo abrirse paso entre la gente para poder llegar al frente pero mientras lo hacía, Hilda se levantó de su puesto sobre la tarima.

\- Estimados ciudadanos de Asgard. Estamos aquí reunidos para ver que la ley se cumpla. – dijo – Nuestro amigo, guerrero y protector, Hagen de Merak, ha cometido un error que pudo habernos llevado a perder la paz una vez más.

El murmullo de todos los presentes no se hizo esperar. Hagen, encadenado y visiblemente más delgado, miraba hacia sus compañeros con una súplica en sus ojos. Glenda su esposa, y sus dos hijos, estaban sentados junto a Hilda y Siegfried.

\- Debido a la naturaleza de su error y a que ha prestado fielmente sus servicios hasta ahora, no vimos la necesidad de hacer un juicio público. Yo misma, con la ayuda y benevolencia de Odín, he decidido su castigo.

Hagen comenzó a temblar. Eso no se escuchaba nada bien y con el antecedente de Maldad de Hilda…

\- 50 azotes.

\- Que? Eso es excesivo – Grito Hagen hacia Hilda

\- 60

\- Por qué? Tengo derecho a defenderme! – volvió a gritar.

\- 75

\- Hagen por Odín! Cállate de una vez! – Grito Glenda detrás de Hilda con su bebe en brazos.

Hagen vio que su hijo mayor estaba recargado en el barandal para ver todo y decidió callarse.

\- Muy bien. – dijo Hilda con un poco de remordimiento que se le quito enseguida al recordar el sufrimiento de su hermana – Tus compañeros se turnaran para ejecutar tu castigo.

Lyfia decidió que no estaba dispuesta a esperar y saliendo de la fila, corrió escaleras arriba para poder llegar al balcón donde estaba Siegfried junto a Hilda. Por la naturaleza del motivo que la llevó a ir en primer lugar, salto las vallas y esquivo a varios guardias hasta llegar lo suficientemente cerca como para que parte de la guardia la detuviera, Siegfried escuchara su escándalo y gritos y volteara a verla justo cuando le daban a Hagen el primer azote. Se dirigió hacia ella.

\- Déjenla pasar.- ordenó a los guardias.

En cuanto la soltaron ella corrió hacia él.

\- Siegfried por favor ayúdame! – dijo hincándose para abrazar sus rodillas

\- Lyfia… creí que estabas en Alta. – dijo asombrado de que esa chica se humillara de ese modo

\- De allá vengo. Mist… ella…

\- Que pasa con tu hija?

\- Desapareció! Se la han llevado!

\- Que dices? – dijo ayudándola a levantarse.

\- Estoy segura que me la quieren quitar y tú sabes bien que ella es toda mi vida!

Siegfried la llevo a la habitación contigua sirviéndole un vaso de sidra.

\- Dime todo lo que sepas – Ordeno Siegfried.

Lyfia se tomó todo el vaso de un jalón.

\- Estaba en Alta cerrando algunos negocios como sabes. – Siegfried asintió – Ikki la estaba cuidando.

A Siegfried le costó un poco de trabajo recordar de quien hablaba.

\- Ah sí. Tu nuevo niñero japonés. Y luego?

\- Ikki es muy buen niñero. Parece tener mucha experiencia y Mist lo obedece. – dijo Lyfia – Siempre que los dejo solos, se quedan en la cabaña que rente para Ikki. Me comunicaba con ellos tres veces al día pero hay días en los que no puedo porque no tengo señal en mi celular.

\- Entiendo. Continua.

\- Hoy por la mañana, recibí un mensaje de mi primo Afro. Me preguntaba si estaba de visita en el santuario y yo le dije que no. El me mando una foto de Mist con algunos de sus amigos y…

Siegfried la detuvo con un gesto.

\- Espera. Regresaste corriendo por una simple foto?

Lyfia se ruborizo un poco.

\- Fui a mi cabaña y a la de Ikki a verificar y sus cosas están ahí pero los vecinos no los han visto en varios días.

\- Entonces tu niñero la rapto?

\- Lo dudo. Ikki quería alejarse del Santuario por el momento. Y él no se llevaría a Mist. – aseguro la peli azul

\- Entonces?

Lyfia se hincó en el suelo tomándose la cabeza con la mano.

\- Me la va a quitar! Estoy segura!

\- A ver. Tranquilízate y enséname las fotos. – ordeno Siegfried

Temblando un poco, Lyfia sacó de su falda el celular y se las enseno. Era Mist de eso no cabía la menor duda. También pudo reconocer a algunos de los dorados, entre ellos Camus. Recordó que la Sanbocho había estado ahí unos días atrás buscando algo en sus archivos, pero no hubo ningún incidente e incluso se fue días atrás. Que ganarían al raptar una niña? A pesar de las evidencias, el necesitaba hacer una investigación antes de tomar una decisión que afectara ambos pueblos.

\- Lyfia. Regresa a tu cabaña y descansa. – dijo – Enviare a mis hombres a hacer una investigación rápida y te mandare llamar. Llegare al fondo de esto y te prometo que tu recuperaras a Mist, está bien?

Lyfia lo miró con lágrimas de agradecimiento en el rostro y se fue a su cabaña. Siegfried se puso a pensar en los motivos por los cuales pudieron haberse llevado a la niña pero no pudo encontrar otro que no fuera una provocación directa.

Caminó de regreso para estar al lado de Hilda. Tendría que decirle lo que estaba pasando con Lyfia pero no sabía cómo. Tal vez sería mejor esperar a tener todas las pruebas. Ya bastante afectada estaba por lo sucedido entre Fler y Camus y eso que Fler había decidido no contarle aun sobre su embarazo y él había jurado no decirlo.


	172. Chapter 172

**Capítulo 170**

 **Julio 12, am**

 **Biblioteca del Patriarca**

 **Santuario de Athena Grecia**

Shaina y Aioria estaban sentados en la biblioteca cada uno leyendo un libro con las niñas a sus pies. Ya llevaban dos días con el brazalete y ninguno de los dos lo había vuelto a activar afortunadamente. Shaina de vez en cuando le ganaba la tentación de voltear a ver a Mist y hacerle algún cariño, pero en cuanto Aioria la veía volvía a su lectura.

Aioria se excusó para ir al servicio y salió de la habitación, pero en lugar de dirigirse hacia allá, salió a la terraza. Aioros lo miró y lo siguió.

\- Que pasa hermano?

\- Necesitaba un poco de aire fresco – contestó Aioria mientras se recargaba en la baranda para ponerse frente a su hermano – Es que no la entiendo.

\- A quién?

\- A Shaina.

\- Que le quieres entender? – pregunto Aioros curioso

\- No sé. Primero me grita. Luego me ignora. Ahora te aseguro que está jugando con Mist. No la entiendo – dijo Aioria cruzándose de brazos.

Aioros le dio una sonrisa tranquila.

\- Créeme que ni ella misma se entiende. A ella le gustan las niñas. Durante dos años estuvo al frente de todo el grupo de niñas pequeñas aspirantes a Saints, Shion dice que además se toma un día al mes para pasarla con las niñas del orfanato local y ahora tiene a Sammy. Tiene un buen instinto materno aunque quiera ocultarlo y ha salido un poco más a la luz desde que está loca por Minos. No veo que es lo sorprendente.

Aioria se detuvo un momento a pensar.

\- Creo que… me cuesta mucho verla como una mujer normal en lugar de la cobra que todos conocemos. – dijo Aioria – Tampoco entendí su reacción cuando llegamos. Ella y yo habíamos estado bien todos esos días.

\- Bueno, es obvio que no le cayó bien que no le dijeras que traerías a Mist

\- Si pero yo no sabía que Mist era… tu sabes.

\- Tu hija?

Aioria asintió.

\- Por cierto que llegaron los resultados del ADN – Aioria lo miro con ansiedad – Ni me preguntes. No he abierto el sobre.

\- Por qué no?

\- Porque esta sellado a nombre de Shion. Yo no estoy autorizado a abrirlos. – dijo Aioros

\- Pero Shaina si verdad?

\- Bueno si pero…

\- Le preguntare si puede abrirlo – dijo Aioria regresando a la biblioteca.

Encontró a Shaina de rodillas jugando con Mist mientras Sammy se abrazaba de ella para no perder su atención. Shaina se había quitado la máscara y realmente parecía muy tranquila jugando con ellas enseñándole a Sammy el poco noruego que sabia y Mist corrigiéndole su pronunciación en las pocas palabras que podía.

Aioria suspiro y cerró la puerta tras de él. No. No podía interrumpirlas. Pero él quería saber. Cuanto tiempo podrían tardar en lograrlo? Y como podía hacer para volver a llevarse bien con Shaina sin ese silencio incomodo que había prevalecido entre ellos esos dos días?

Aioros movió la cabeza. Esos dos necesitaban sacar todo lo que llevaban dentro pero en un ambiente controlado, por lo que sonrió al planear su travesura.

 **Julio 12, 4pm**

 **Playa del Santuario**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia**

Geist, Kyoko y Junet cuidaban a las 13 niñas, quienes como cada verano, mientras sus deberes estuvieran al día, las llevaban una hora a la playa a divertirse cada quince días. Era un incentivo que había implementado Shaina desde hacía mucho tiempo y Geist había decidido continuarlo.

\- No me parece adecuado para las niñas que se distraigan de este modo – dijo Kyoko mientras vigilaba a uno de los grupos.

\- Solo son niñas y a nosotras nos gusta que ellas se sientan queridas – contestó Geist – algo que a nosotras nos faltó cuando teníamos su edad.

\- A mí no me parece que tu hubieras salido tan mal a pesar de eso Geist – dijo Kyoko alzando su cuello para contar a las niñas por décima vez en cinco minutos – Además aquí están expuestas a toda clase de peligros. Animales, olas altas, fisgones…

\- Lo dudo – replicó Geist – Esta parte de la playa nos pertenece a nosotras. Si hay algún fisgón, morirá en nuestras manos.

Junet se quitó su short y su playera dejando ver un enterizo azul marino para sorpresa de Geist y comenzó a trenzar su gran cabellera rubia hacia un lado de su cara.

\- Y ahora a ti que te dio? – pregunto Geist extrañada.

\- A mi nada – dijo Junet – Porque?

\- A que abuelita le robaste eso? – Pregunto doblándole la ropa que Junet acababa de quitarse

\- Uhhhh lo acabo de comprar – dijo Junet un poco seria

\- Si pero por qué? Que paso con tus hilos dentales? Ya tenía preparado mi discurso mensual acerca de no ponerse eso en el santuario! – Geist

\- Jaja es que no quiero broncearme de más. – se justificó la rubia entrando al agua para jugar con las niñas – Tómalo como que te hice caso a uno de esos discursos tuyos.

Geist se quedó pensando mientras la veía entrar al agua. A Junet le sucedía algo y era su deber averiguar que era. Sería que le preguntaba a Marín en una de esas.

Kyoko solo vio con un poco de envidia a Junet. Hacia demasiado calor y el agua se veía riquísima.

\- Que sucede. No te vas a meter? – le preguntó a Kyoko

\- Pues, no traje un cambio de ropa y mi cabello se va a arruinar – contestó

Geist tomó su bolso y le pasó su traje. Un tankini de dos piezas de color violeta.

\- Pero no lo vas a usar tú? – pregunto Kyoko

\- No. No estoy de humor. – dijo – Prefiero quedarme en la arena y dormir un poco. Estoy algo cansada.

\- Está bien. – dijo Kyoko trenzándose su cabello – Abusando… me prestas tu gorra? No quiero que se moje mi pelo y lo voy a meter en ella. Además así no me quemo la nariz.

\- Sírvete – dijo Geist dándosela mientras abría la sombrilla que siempre llevaba Junet y se ponía debajo.

Kyoko entró a los arbustos a cambiarse. Se puso la gorra de béisbol hacia atrás para que no le estorbara y ya casi terminaba de acomodarse los tirantes cuando sintió que alguien la tiraba de la cintura y le daba vuelta.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando alguien comenzó a besarla. Se resistió un poco al principio pero sus besos estaban mejor que otros que le habían dado antes.

\- Florecita, creo que necesitas comer bien. Estas muy delgada – Le susurro el hombre entre besos.

Kyoko abrió los ojos y reconoció esos ojos lilas y a pesar que también tenía recogido el cabello en una gorra, sus cejas eran inconfundibles.

Mu también enfocó mejor la mirada justo en el momento en el que Geist gritaba bastante cerca:

\- Kyoko, necesitas ayuda? Ya tardaste demasiado.

Mu contuvo la respiración y mientras Kyoko volteaba hacia Geist para contestarle, la soltó sin más y se echó a correr tierra adentro entre sorprendido y asustado. Acababa de equivocarse de chica e intuía que eso le iba a crear grandes problemas en el futuro.

 **Julio 13, 12pm**

 **Boutique de Thes**

 **Paris, Francia**

Thes llevaba horas frente a su cuaderno de dibujo sin poder lograr hacer un solo trazo. Veía el teléfono esperando la llamada de Julián para ponerla pinta por dos cosas: La ida a la fiesta de Aiacos y la portada de la revista donde "salía del closet" con Fler. Lo primero porque casi estaba segura de que aquel santo bonito de Athena le iría con el chisme a Kanon, Kanon a Julián y comenzaría a hacerse un chisme y lo segundo porque Fler había querido hacerlo público y ella en su afán de ayudarla le había dicho que sí y llamado a ciertos contactos.

Afortunadamente en el primer caso y conociendo a Julián, si acaso le habían llegado con el chisme, la habría ignorado ya para entonces pues ya era casi una semana de eso. Lo segundo apenas había salido ese día, por lo que estaba mucho más nerviosa.

Fler apareció con sus jeans desabrochados y un top pues se había cambiado para salir a caminar un rato.

\- Thes…

\- Si?

\- Tu que todo lo puedes, no me cierra el pantalón – se quejó Fler

Thes le sonrió y vio que efectivamente el cierre subía, pero el botón no lograba ser abrochado.

\- Creo que te cayó mal el pozole.

\- Jajaja no ya en serio! – dijo Fler riendo – Ni que comiera tanto.

\- Creo que mi ahijada va a ser enorme – dijo Thes sacando una liga para el pelo y amarrándola del ojal al botón – Listo. Esto servirá por ahora. Baja tus jeans cuando puedas para arreglarlos.

\- Gracias. Eres un amor. – dijo reparando en la revista con ellas en la portada.

Las dos estaban vestidas muy chic, con grandes lentes obscuros y vestidos tipo chanel de diferente color. La foto fue tomada en los jardines de los _Champs_ **-** _Élysées_ de un modo muy romántico pero sin mostrar realmente nada vulgar o una demostración explicita de afecto.

\- Te queda bien el azul turquesa. Deberías usarlo más seguido. – le dijo a Thes

\- Tú también saliste bien con el rosa baby. – dijo esta – Solo espero que el regano que me vayan a dar sea un poquito menor al que espero.

\- Y por qué seria eso?

\- Porque dudo que a mi hermano le cause gracia que publique mis seudo intimidades jiji

Fler le sonrió y la abrazó.

\- No será menor al que me dará mi hermana y mi cuñado. Me lo tiene guardado porque no pudo decirme nada cuando se dio cuenta de mi estado – dijo Fler sin darle mayor importancia

\- Lo sabe? Pero como! Eso no me habías dicho! – dijo Thes

\- Cuando curó mi mano estuvo suficientemente cerca y dijo que sintió el cosmos del bebe pero antes de que pudiera reganarme o decir algo entro Hilda – aclaro Fler – Solo le suplique que no le dijera nada y que yo la pondría al tanto después. Me dio su palabra pero creo que estaba de enojado lo que le sigue.

Thes sonrió.

\- Me pregunto cómo reaccionaría Julián si yo le hiciera eso – dijo Thes en actitud pensativa

\- Posiblemente no tan bien como Siegfried así que no tientes a tu suerte. – dijo Fler – Otro que para este momento ya debe saber es Camus.

El semblante de Thes cambio.

\- Se lo dijiste? Cuando?

\- Le mande una copia de la última ecografía junto con la buena noticia – dijo Fler – No creo que lo vaya a tomar muy bien pero ya no me importa. Cumplí con decírselo y también que no necesito que se haga cargo.

Thes la miró. Sabía que eso no era cierto y ni Fler se la creía.

\- Espero que eso no te traiga un mayor problema luego. – dijo Thes – Debiste esperar a..

\- A qué?

\- A pensar con la cabeza fría – dijo Thes – Te apuesto a que vendrá a buscarte.

\- Lo sé. Su orgullo no lo dejara hacer otra cosa, y aquí lo estaré esperando para decirle lo mismo que le dije: Ya tengo una pareja que acepto hacerse cargo jaja

\- En serio? Quien?

\- Tu Jajajaja

\- Loca! Me va a congelar el trasero! – dijo Thes riendo

\- Pues ya veremos. Mientras tanto, le dije a Hilda que le harías dos vestidos para ella. Se los diseñas porfa? Yo te los pago. Mas o menos tenemos la misma figura pero tiene un poquito más de pancita. Y como le hable de nuestro proyecto, acepto modelarlo en la próxima celebración del Jubileo en Oslo en dos meses.

Thes sonrió y aplaudió emocionada.

\- Si! Crees que le guste el azul?

\- Jaja es su favorito y por tanto todo su guardarropa es de ese color – rio Fler – Intenta hacerlo fenomenal, económico y chic.

\- Que difíciles requisitos jejeje pero lo voy a lograr solo déjame pensar un poco.

El celular de Fler sonó:

\- Alo?

\- Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?!

\- Ly… Lyfia?

\- Por qué me traicionaste? Acaso te he hecho algo a ti? Creí que eras mi mejor amiga!

\- Tranquilízate. De que me estás hablando

\- Se llevó a Mist! Aioria se llevó a Mist!

\- Por las barbas de Odín! Pero… como pudo enterarse?

\- Tú se lo dijiste!

\- Yo? Pero si no he cruzado palabra con nadie del santuario desde que Salí de ahí! Estas loca?

\- Yo… yo… Si! Me estoy volviendo loca! No quiero que me la quite!

\- No te la puede quitar. A lo mucho podrán compartir su custodia hasta los 18, pero nadie le quita a su madre honrada y trabajadora, con medios para sostenerla, los medios necesarios.

\- Ella era solo mía! El no tenía que haberlo sabido nunca!

\- Y como sabes que él los sabe? Ya hablaron?

\- No aún no. Mi primo me envió unas fotos de ellos en el santuario. Que otra cosa podría ser.

\- El chico de las rosas? Bueno pues entonces se le fue la boca a él.

\- No. El no sabía que yo… yo nunca le dije el nombre del padre de Mist. Me hubiera dado la regañíza de mi vida.

\- Ay Lyfia! En que lio te has metido ahora.

\- Lo sé. Qué hago?

\- Habla con el

\- Y si no me la quiere dar?

\- Lo llevas ante los tribunales o hablas con Athena. Ella comprenderá.

\- Estas segura.

\- Un 51%. Eso haría si fuera mi caso. No te preocupes tanto. Ya le dijiste a Hilda y Siegfried?

\- Si. No me ha mandado llamar pero al rato iré a ver cómo va eso. Deséame suerte Fler.

\- Te mando toda la que me queda amiga (y porque depende de cómo te vaya a ti sabré como podrá irme a mi). Si escucho algo, te prometo llamarte inmediatamente.

\- Si logro traérmela, podrías… darme refugio en caso necesario?

\- Sabes que puedes contar conmigo. De todos modos llámame con cualquier cambio y para decirme en que quedaron por favor. Freya estará de tu lado. No te preocupes.

\- Gracias Fler y disculpa que te haya molestado pero…

\- No te preocupes. Te entiendo perfectamente. Odín te cuide Lyfia

\- A ti también Fler

Fler colgó y se dejó caer en la silla.

\- Todo bien?

\- No. Nada bien. Bueno … no sé. Por una parte sí, porque Mist requiere de una figura paterna, por otra parte no, porque Lyfia está sufriendo….

\- No te entiendo

Fler seguía hablando para sí misma

\- Sé que no se la pueden quitar, pero él está en todo su derecho de verla y tenerla, aunque Lyfia perderá puntos por robarle dos años de su vida….

Thes solo se quedó oyendo para no perder detalle aunque no entendía de lo que se trataba.

\- Pero de todo lo malo, hay que sacar lo bueno. Sabré como actúan legalmente contra ella y sabré como protegerme de Camus. Sé que vendrá por mí en cuanto pueda, pero no se lo voy a dar. Y Si quiere hacerlo por las malas, tendrá pelea – susurró.

Thes la miró extrañada pero agarro su cuaderno y comenzó a diseñar. Si Hilda iba a ser su primera clienta tendría que hacer algo muy muy bien porque si Fler era muy especial en cuestión de gustos, su hermana debía ser mucho peor.

 **Julio 13, 11am**

 **Campos Elíseos**

 **Inframundo**

Hypnos entró a la cámara de su hermano solo para ver cómo se levantaba apenas después de aparentemente echarse a sus únicas tres ninfas rubias al mismo tiempo. No les había dado descanso desde que habían llegado de la superficie la última vez y todos los días era ir a levantarlo.

\- Se puede pasar? – dijo Hypnos tapándose sus ojos dorados pero abriendo los dedos para ver a las chicas desnudas.

\- Se me hizo tarde?

\- Ya se te hizo costumbre – dijo Hypnos pasándole una bata – Hoy es martes 13 así que ya sabes que todos se van a poner muy locos en el inframundo.

\- Maldita manía de que sea una fiesta tipo Halloween aquí abajo cada viernes 13 o martes 13 – dijo Thanatos poniéndose la bata y entrando a sus termas. – Como si los espectros no estuvieran lo suficientemente consentidos, ahora esto.

\- Oh vamos! Es divertido! – dijo Hypnos – Si tu amargosidad no es contagiosa, yo quisiera asistir.

\- Me da igual. – dijo Thanatos.

Las ninfas afuera comenzaron a gritar de felicidad e Hypnos reconoció el sonido: Hades estaba en los Elíseos. Thanatos no le dio importancia y se metió a las termas. Estaba todo adolorido. Su libido estaba a niveles normales pero sí que le había costado trabajo seguir el ritmo. Se tallaba al ritmo de:

\- Qué bonito soy, que bonito soy, como me quiero… ah ah, ah ah, sin mí me muero… ah ah, ah ah…

Hades abrió la puerta del baño de un jalón y tomó a Thanatos del cabello.

\- Se puede saber, quien te dio el derecho de humillarme a mí?

Hypnos no sabía qué hacer, por lo que se quedó estático viendo a su hermano ser maltratado por Hades.

\- No sé a qué se refiere, Señor – decía tomando la mano de Hades para intentar zafarse

\- Ah no sabes? Por qué entonces tengo en mis manos una orden de restricción para ti de parte del Santuario de Athena?

\- Que? – Gritó Hypnos del otro lado del baño

\- No… lo sé! – dijo Thanatos.

\- Creo que no entendieron cuando dije que NO QUERIA QUE SE REPITIERA EL ASUNTO DE MINOS! QUE CARAJA PALABRA QUIEREN QUE UTILICE?!

\- No… yo…

Hades volteo a ver a Hypnos.

\- Tu! Ven acá!

Hypnos se acercó corriendo.

\- Que está pasando aquí? Por qué me piden la orden de restricción a tu hermano? Habla!

Thanatos lo miro. No quería que dijera nada.

\- Solo… solo era un juego – mintió

\- Contra quién?

\- Ju… Junet de camaleón.

Hades soltó el cabello de Thanatos. Conocía el nombre de cuando ocupaba el cuerpo de Shun. Joder a Thanatos… Joder a Shun…. Difícil decisión.

\- Ni siquiera pude dárselo porque el estúpido Dragón del Mar se interpuso – aclaró Thanatos.

Hades se puso a pensar. Esto se estaba complicando. Que tenía que ver Aleix en todo esto?

\- Es por este jueguito que te estas volviendo un guardián mediocre?

Thanatos se enfureció. Hypnos le hizo una señal para que no hablara pero Thanatos lo ignoró.

\- Por qué dice eso? No fallado aun.

Hades encendió su cosmo enfurecido. El templo entero tembló ante su furia y poder.

\- Quieres recapitular tu respuesta? – preguntó Hades entre dientes.

\- No, no. Lo siento señor. No volverá a suceder. – dijo un asustado Thanatos

\- Desgraciadamente para ti Thanatos, prometí un cese al fuego, así que hare lo que me dicen. Quedas restringido a los Elíseos hasta que se me dé la gana levantarte el castigo.

\- Pero…

\- Cállate! Ni siquiera te imaginas que es lo que pasara contigo si desobedeces verdad?

\- No, no señor. Hare lo que diga. – dijo

\- Perfecto. Ahora Hypnos… en lo que termina de bañarse tu hermano, hare una inspección sorpresa.

Hades e Hypnos salieron del baño hacia los jardines principales dejando a Thanatos furioso. De no ser porque si mataba a Aleix, sabrían que había sido él y recibiría la furia de Poseidón y por ende de Hades; Si mataba a Junet, recibiría la furia de Hades y Athena. Pero… que pasaría si desacreditaba a Aleix ante los ojos de Junet? No sería tan satisfactorio pero si calmaría un poco sus ansias locas de matar a alguno de esos dos. Tendría que anotarlo en su agenda porque por cómo estaba Hades de enojado, seguramente no lo dejaría salir de los elíseos en mucho tiempo.

 **Julio 13, 10 pm**

 **Casino Lisboa**

 **Macao, Hong Kong**

Dohko camino las pocas calles que separaban la parada de autobús del casino. La noche anterior había aprendido que si quería entrar ahí o a cualquier otro, necesitaba cambiar sus sencillos pantalones de algodón por algo un poco más formal, por lo que de emergencia y a un precio que le pareció exorbitante, había comprado un sencillo traje blanco con una camisa verde esmeralda y unos zapatos de vestir.

\- Me quedo sin comer un mes, pero de que gano hoy y recupero mi inversión eso sin dudarlo – dijo entrando al Casino.

Muy confiado, se sentó en una de las mesas de póker donde aposto lo poquito que traía y gracias a los trucos que Shion y Milo le habían ensenado, pudo recuperar la apuesta, su inversión en el traje y un 10% más.

\- Fiuuuu me salve por poquito – se dijo al ir a cambiar sus fichas – Si Shion me ve apostando lo que me prestó, me quita a Minmay y no quiero. Duerme muy a gusto en sus brazos. Hasta eso que la suavidad del material es increíble. Le voy a tener que comprar una al borreguito cuando regrese.

Se metió su dinero al bolsillo, aunque dejó aun un poco de su dinero para apuestas en fichas y se puso a explorar el casino. Se sentó en una mesa de Blackjack y comenzó a jugar. Llevaba unas cinco manos jugadas cuando vio algo brillar por el rabillo del ojo y su instinto lo hizo voltear.

A unos 30 metros de distancia vio a una chica que usaba un vestido de seda tradicional Mao Azul Marino bordado en dorado con motivos de pájaros y su cabello negro ébano peinado en un solo chongo con dos palillos dorados atravesados en él. Eso fue llamo su atención en primer lugar.

Mirándola más detenidamente, vio que se recargaba en uno de los barandales de las escaleras con una mirada totalmente indiferente hacia las mesas de juego. Mas parecía estar ahí por obligación que por diversión.

\- Tal vez sea una de las edecanes de lugar – se dijo – Y si la voy a ver más de cerca?

Ella comenzó a caminar hacia él y cuando paso detrás, Dohko comenzó a hacer su silla hacia atrás para no perder detalle del pájaro bordado en su trasero con tan mala suerte, que cayó hacia atrás de la silla golpeándose contra la silla del jugador de la mesa de atrás. Algunos jugadores lo ayudaron a levantarse pues parecía un poco atarantado y llamaron a una de las edecanes quien lo acompañó a la enfermería, después de todo, no podían darse el lujo de que les pusiera una demanda.

Dohko fue escoltado hacia ahí, pero como la enfermera no estaba, ambos salieron al pasillo donde de hecho había más de tres puertas.

\- Por favor espere aquí. Iré a ver por qué no está nadie en la enfermería. – le dijo la edecán dejándolo solo.

Dohko asintió pero con un dolor bastante molesto. Mañana iba a tener un chichón del tamaño de un huevo de avestruz. Comenzó a marearse un poco, por lo que decidió esperar en la enfermería sentado.

Abrió la puerta y vio obscuro. Dentro de su golpe, no pensó que tuviera que caminar tanto por ese angosto pasillo para llegar a la enfermería. Que estupidez.

Escuchó a lo lejos que alguien voceaba:

\- Quién ofrece algo? Señoras y Señoritas, vamos, no sean tími das, no se repriman. Ganen al hombre de sus sueños para toda la noche.

Pero las mujeres reunidas en el salón eran tan tímidas y delicadas como yeguas en celo. Se rieron, gritaron y vitorearon hasta que el martillo cayó y después aplaudieron y silbaron.

Dohko llegó hasta los cortinales y una chica con audífonos y micrófono le quitó el saco y abrió un poco la camisa. El caballero de Libra no entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero lo tomó como que estaba teniendo otra noche de suerte.

\- Vamos, guapo. Sal ahí fuera y déjalas boquiabiertas - dijo la misma chica y lo empujó amablemente hacia el escenario.

Dohko la miro por un momento y siguió su camino. Le pusieron música de triunfadores y creyendo que tal vez se había dormido ya en la enfermería y no se había dado cuenta, comenzó a bailar al ritmo de la música. A la multitud le encantó y rugió de admiración.

Dohko rio. Aquello no era la vida real y era divertido. Lástima que Shion no estuviera ahí para hacer competencia de quien estaba más guapo y ganarle de una vez por todas.

Mientras el su bastador estaba haciendo la presentación con otro nombre y unos datos que obviamente no eran los de él, Dohko se pavo neó un poco más y sonrió cuando alguien lanzó un silbido agudo.

\- He oído quinientos dólares? -preguntó el subasta dor.

\- Por qué no mil -exclamó un mujer cerca del escenario.

Se oyeron vítores, Dohko sonrió y la miró. No estaba mal. Parecía Europea y ya de unos cuarenta y cinco o cincuenta años. Luego miró hacia el fondo y creyó que se le iba a salir el cora zón del pecho. Junto a la puerta principal del salón estaba la chica del vestido azul.

Lo miraba directamente con sus ojos gratamente sorprendidos de verlo ahí, como si no esperara que alguien como el apareciera en el escenario. Desde donde estaba podía ver Su rostro con un óvalo perfecto, con unos ojos in creíblemente redondos y grandes, con las pestañas oscuras y unas cejas finas y arqueadas. Tenía la nariz recta y su boca... El labio superior era grueso y el inferior ligeramente curvado pintados discretamente de rosa pero con glitter que brillaba con la iluminación del salón.

Dohko sintió que se quedaba agarrotado. El sonido de los vítores y la voz del subastador se convirtieron en un murmullo confuso.

Se imaginó bajando del escenario para dirigirse hacia ella y ver si era real, para llevársela fuera de allí a un lugar donde pudieran estar a solas pero se obligó a apartar la mirada de ella y a centrarse en los rostros entusias mados de la multitud mientras que llegaba a ese estado de sueno donde pudiera controlar lo que sonaba y hacerlo. Mientras Hizo eso, sintió que su camisa comenzaba a estorbarle. Tenía mucho calor y se la quitó. Un silencio se escuchó antes de que todas comenzaran a gritar más fuerte que antes.

-Cinco mil. He oído seis mil? -gritó el subastador.

-Seis mil -afirmó una mujer en el fondo que no era la chica que el quería.

Dohko centró en ella su atención y le lanzó una sonri sa seductora. Se puso de espaldas y les enseno a todas su tatuaje de Tigre en una posición de fisicoculturismo. La multitud aulló.

Varias otras mujeres comenzaron a pujar por él y el a divertirse posando como si estuviera en una competencia de fuerza. Finalmente la chica del vestido azul se dio la media vuelta y salió del salón.

\- Que? No va a pujar por mí? Pues qué clase de sueño es este – se quejó para sí mismo

\- Diez mil a la una, diez mil a las dos...Vendido! -aseguró el subastador triunfante-. A la Señora Vanderbilt de la mesa del frente.

Dohko miró a la señora que había ganado y que había pujado primero y le sonrió mientras se volvía a poner la camisa.

La Señora Vanderbilt aplaudió emocionada y subió a darle un cheque al subastador mientras salía con su premio del escenario.

Dohko no sabía bien que estaba pasando pero se dejó querer. Total estaba lejos de casa y no le daba mal ejemplo a nadie.

 **Julio 13, 2 pm**

 **Oficina del Patriarca**

 **Santuario de Athena Grecia**

Shaina se subió el vestido de su uniforme hasta las rodillas para poder a ayudar el control de los brazaletes que Shion había dejado a Aioros en el sobre para dar un castigo extra si veía que lo merecían. Aioros no se había atrevido a hacerle eso a su hermano así que lo había dejado en el escritorio de la oficina de Shion, pero ahora, después de cerca de 20 descargas eléctricas sin ninguna provocación para cada uno de los castigados, los tres se pusieron a buscarlo por todos lados ya que en el escritorio ya no estaba.

\- Cómo pudiste perderlo Aioros? – gritó Aioria desde debajo del escritorio – Ya solo me faltaba como una hora para poder salir de aquí!

\- Cállate y búscalo – dijo Shaina buscando debajo de los sillones – El tiempo se resetea con cada descarga y yo quiero ir a ver a Minos.

\- Minos, Minos, Minos. Ya me tienes harto con esa cantaleta. – murmuró Aioria

Shaina alcanzó a oírlo y solo agarró el libro que estaba leyendo mientras se acostaba sobre el sofá y se ponía a leer.

\- Que crees que estás haciendo? – le pregunto Aioria sorprendido mientras otra descarga le daba hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

Shaina también había recibido una, pero solo le hizo temblar el libro.

\- Hago mi tarea. Hay algún problema con eso?

\- Creí que querías encontrar el control tanto como yo. – aseguro Aioria

\- Tu brazalete era de tres días. El mío de 7 . Dos o tres días de diferencia no me afectan – dijo con ganas de joderlo – Además, bastante castigo tengo con soportarte aquí arriba.

\- Que insinúas? – dijo enojado mientras se escuchaba el bzzzz

Aioros supo que era momento de salir de ahí, así que haciendo como que seguía buscando salió de la oficina

\- No estoy insinuando nada. – dijo Shaina muy tranquila – Yo estoy castigada aquí arriba desde hace casi seis meses. No me molesta nadita.

\- Excepto que no podrás ver a tu marido. – quiso provocar Aioria

\- Lo acabo de ver hace no menos de una semana. Y puedo aguantar un poco más. – dijo Shaina

\- Después de que tu provocaste esto…

Shaina cerro de un golpe el libro que estaba leyendo.

\- Yo lo provoque?

\- Claro que sí. Quien llego como energúmena gritando desde Asgard? – pregunto Aioria

\- Quien fue el HDP que engaña a su novia mientras viaja?

\- Quien fue la loca que me golpeo frente al Patriarca?

\- Quien fue el estúpido que me vistió como marica para raptar a una niña e hizo que me exhibiera así por toda la aldea! – grito Shaina sintiendo el Buzz inmediatamente y sentándose

Aioria la miró y ya que no podía verle la cara porque tenía su máscara puesta, se fijó en otros detalles como la tensión en sus hombros, su respiración y los puños apretados.

\- Me estas queriendo decir que todo este embrollo es porque te disfrace de Shun? – dijo riendo

Shaina volteó la cara muy digna. Como si fuera poca cosa.

\- No seas ridícula. Solo era un disfraz.! – aseguró.

\- Me molestó mucho que Ikki no se diera cuenta de la diferencia. – murmuró entre dientes – Pero me molestó mucho mucho más que Shion también me confundiera con él. Ya bastante tenía con saber que estaba raptando a una niña, que podía o no ser tu hija porque no estaba segura de ello y de repente recordé a Marín y como se va a poner y simplemente me volví loca. Si. Lo acepto. Principalmente fue por el shock de saber que cualquiera me pueden confundir fácilmente con Shun de Andrómeda. eso lo que más me fastidió.

\- Shun no es tan malo. Ayudo a terminar con varios dioses – dijo Aioria tratando de consolarla.

\- Pero es un varón! – dijo Firmemente Shaina – Y solo hay dos opciones: O el parece nena… o por más que yo lo intente parezco hombre.

\- No exageres – dijo Aioria tratando de calmar un poco las cosas – Todos sabemos que Shun es un poco… afeminado. Aun se rumora acerca de lo que se cree que paso en la Casa de Libra. Pero… aclárame algo. Tú ya sabias que tenía una hija, verdad?

\- Si

\- Como lo supiste?

Shaina suspiró.

\- Todo se sabe aquí arriba. – dijo relajándose – También se cómo, cuándo y dónde la hiciste.

Aioria se ruborizó todo

\- Y que en parte no tuviste la culpa – dijo finalmente entre dientes.

Aioria volteó a verla sorprendido.

\- De todos modos entiéndeme. A Marín y a mí nos costó mucho tiempo y esfuerzo lograr perdonarnos mutuamente y hacer crecer nuestro compañerismo y amistad hasta donde estamos. Te consta ya que muchas veces tú fuiste la causa de nuestras diferencias y más de una vez me jodiste ahí también.

\- Te gustaba ensañarte con ella. No podía permitirlo.

Shaina asintió.

\- Y ahora, si sabe que yo tolero que tú la engañes… volveré a perderla. Si tengo que elegir entre ustedes dos, siempre saldrás perdiendo pero… Shion no quiere que tome nada personal pero entonces como aprenderé a diferenciar a un compañero de una amigo. O tampoco debo hacerlo? No debo tener amigos?

Aioria se quedó en silencio un momento y en toda la oficina no se escuchaba ni siquiera el crujir de la madera.

\- Por eso le haz solapado sus arranques a Marín? Por eso no nos delataste cuando… sabias que subía a mi casa? Por eso…?

\- Si. La vez del castigo yo no quería decir nada pero Geist lo hizo motivada por quien sabe qué cosa. – dijo en voz baja – Ya tuvimos mucho sufrimiento durante nuestra infancia y adolescencia. Para que tener más ahora?

Aioria ya no sabía ni que decir.

\- Y ahora que se entere que yo contribuí a traer a Mist, creerá que estoy de tu lado y se alejara aún más. Yo también necesito con quien desahogarme sabes? Y hay cosas con las que no puedo ni debo contarle a Geist pero si podía hacerlo con Marín y viceversa. No sé si me doy a entender.

\- Algo

Shaina se levantó muy despacio hasta la ventana. Ahí se agarró de la cortina.

\- No sirvo para este puesto, Me confunden con un hombre, Estoy casada pero no puedo salir a ver a mi esposo, una de mis pocas amigas dejará de hablarme, tengo que lidiar con ustedes 12 y sus misiones, conocer y dar la bienvenida a sus esposas y próximos hijos, No he podido entrenar desde que llegue de mi luna de miel, no he podido convivir con la nueva chica del recinto, no puedo gritar, no puedo golpear, no me puedo enojar… - suspiró - no puedo ser yo misma porque es un mal ejemplo y si llego a flipar me castigan. Intento ayudarlos a ustedes a pesar de que no debería porque todos ustedes son unos malditos trogloditas. Ya no solo soy una Sanbocho sino una organizadora de bodas, tengo que hacerla de niñera, de acompañante… Ya no sé cómo complacerlos a todos. De verdad que no!

Aioria se acercó un poco al ver que las enormes cortinas eran arrancadas de los ganchos sin querer por la fuerza que estaba haciendo en su mano para poder contenerse.

\- Para colmo… Golpearon a mi esposo acusándolo injustamente los que se dicen mis amigos, atacan a mis amigas en mis narices sin que yo pueda hacer nada para defenderlas, Me golpean hasta casi matarme, intentan abusar de mí y… casi lo logran - Shaina se quebró y se fue deslizando hacia el suelo sin que Aioria pudiera detenerlo – Shion cree que puedo hacer esto pero yo no soy de piedra! – dijo ya dejando asomar sus lágrimas por debajo de su máscara – No puedo dejar de sentir solo porque él lo dice!

Aioria tampoco era de palo. Hasta ahora no se había puesto a pensar que efectivamente sobre los hombros de Shaina pesaban grandes cosas, grandes responsabilidades y que en lo posible intentaba no quejarse.

\- Perdóname si? – dijo Aioria bajándose a su nivel – Tienes razón. En todo. Yo no debí meterme con Lyfia pero… fui débil y ahora estoy pagando las consecuencias. Mi hermano no lo dice, pero veo la decepción en sus ojos. Sé que si no fuera porque Mist está aquí, ya me hubiera mandado azotar o algo similar por irresponsable, pero se calla porque es mucho más juicioso que yo. El espera que Mist sea la próxima portadora de la armadura de Leo, pero no reúne los requisitos. – Vio que Shaina se estaba calmando y levantaba la cara hacia el – No sé cuándo nació, aunque haciendo cuentas pues si caería su nacimiento en Leo y…. Lyfia era doncella cuando, tu sabes, pero Athena pidió que tenía que ser producto del amor y no de la lujuria. Mist por tanto no podría ser la elegida.

Shaina se quedó callada mientras escuchaba, trataba de asimilar lo que decía y vio la cara de Aioria. No estaba mintiendo.

\- Si lo sé. Soy un HDP que me "aproveche de ella" desde tu punto de vista femenino, y puede ser que sí, pero si ella me hubiera dicho que esa única vez tuvo consecuencias, te juro por lo más sagrado que, a pesar de todo el dolor de mi corazón, yo habría hecho lo posible por hacerme cargo de ellas aunque hubiera perdido a Marín en el proceso. Justo ahora yo sé que ya la perdí y ahora entiendo por qué se portó como se portó conmigo, porque se fue a esa misión, porque se metió con mi amigo, y por qué… ya no poder tener nada con ella nunca más.

Ahora fue el turno de Aioria de quebrarse. Shaina le tomó la mano y se la apretó con fuerza a modo de empatía.

\- Tu tampoco sabes lo difícil que ha sido ser siempre el que tenía que obedecer a ciegas, el que tenía que ser un dechado de rectitud para tratar de compensar la "traición" de mi hermano y justo cuando puedo hacer algo grande, resulta que estoy mal, que el traidor no fue mi hermano y sentir que la armadura me quedaba grande porque no pude discernir el bien del mal hasta que no llegó Saori a presentarse como Athena. Aun así cometí el pecado de atacarla para probarla. Tu siempre has tenido la razón al decir que soy un idiota pero parte de ser un idiota es no reconocerlo y joderte, comprendes?.

Shaina asintió con la cabeza. Él se recargó en la ventana. No estaba acostumbrado a aceptar todo lo que estaba sacando.

\- Además, hay otra cosa que no me perdono.

\- El golpearme?

\- Jaja no. Eso no. – bromeó Aioria mientras recibía un golpe de Shaina – Mentira. Si. Aunque sabes que no fue mi intención hacerlo.

\- Lo sé.

\- Yo siempre me considere el hombre más fuerte de entre los dorados pero demostraron lo débil que soy, al haber caído en el Satán imperial de Saga.

Shaina se tapó los oídos. Ya sabía cómo terminaba la historia y no quería pensar en eso ahora. Estaba demasiado vulnerable. Aioria le quitó suavemente ambas manos de los oídos para tomárselas entre las suyas.

\- Shaina, cada vez que yo te veo, recuerdo la muerte de Cassius. – dijo llorando – Recuerdo tu expresión cuando te lleve el cuerpo, cuando lo enterramos. Cuando vi llorar a la cobra por un amigo caído por primera vez. Todo eso lo llevo en mi conciencia y simplemente mi mejor método de defensa es atacar. Comprendes?

Shaina también recordó ese momento y se puso a llorar de nuevo. Ella también había descuidado la tumba de Cassius desde que vivía arriba. Se había vuelto negligente también en eso.

Aioria la abrazo. Los dos ya estaban en el piso. Que más le daba ofrecerle un poco de consuelo.

\- Para colmo mi querido hermano fue revivido por la gracia de Athena, y ahora yo quede relegado a segundo plano pues no deja de haber sido mi maestro. Aioros esto, Aioros aquello… Y yo quedo en medio de los otros 10 locos viendo cómo se van de juerga, desobedecen ordenes etc. sin hacer nada para poder evitarlo sin ser acusado de nuevo de traidor y soplón.

Shaina sacó su pañuelo de entre el valle de sus senos.

\- Estas celoso de tu propio hermano? – pregunto limpiándose por debajo de su máscara.

\- Podría decirse que sí. – confeso Aioria – Aioros es más grande, más poderoso, más tranquilo, piensa más fríamente, todos lo quieren, y su único pecado hasta ahora ha sido morirse y dejarme solo. No me malentiendas. Lo amo muchísimo pero nunca podré llegar a ser como él.

Shaina hizo el intento de sonreír mientras Aioria se levantaba y le ofrecía su mano para ayudarla a hacer lo mismo.

\- Gracias Aioria. – dijo finalmente

\- Por qué?

\- Por reconocer que eres un idiota – dijo Shaina haciendo sonreír a Aioria – Eso me hace sentir mejor.

Aioros entró con cuidado esperando escuchar la pelea del siglo, pero solo los encontró cerca de la ventana.

\- Disculpa Shaina. Interrumpo algo?

\- No, no. Que se te ofrece? – dijo guardando su pañuelo y yendo hacia Aioros para darle un poco de tiempo a Aioria de componerse.

\- Creo que tenemos un problema – dijo muy serio.

\- Dímelo

\- Te llama Siegfried de Grane desde Asgard.

\- A mí?

\- A la persona de más alto rango a cargo del santuario – dijo Aioros entregándole el teléfono.

Shaina miró a Aioria y recibió el teléfono mientras tomaba aire. Esto iba a ser uno de esos retos que afectarían más de una vida y ella tenía la responsabilidad de hacer lo mejor para todos. Solo esperaba esta vez, hacer lo correcto.


	173. Chapter 173

**Capítulo 171**

 **Julio 13, 3 pm**

 **Oficina del Patriarca**

 **Santuario de Athena Grecia**

Shaina salió de la oficina donde se había encerrado para hablar por teléfono muy seria. La conversación que había tenido con Siegfried, aunque corta, traía acusaciones muy graves hacia ellos.

Aioria y Aioros la esperaban afuera ansiosos. Cuando se abrió la puerta ambos corrieron hacia ella.

\- Es muy malo? – Preguntó Aioria

\- Algo. Pero de que podemos salir, saldremos.

\- No será mejor esperar a Shion? – dijo Aioros

\- No sabemos cuándo regresara y ellos ya están ansiosos – dijo Shaina extendiéndole un papel – Aioria, haz esto al pie de la letra. Fíjate bien en los detalles de las instrucciones. No hay ningún error ortográfico. Ve

\- Si Miladi – dijo saliendo de inmediato.

\- Aioros…

\- Dígame Miladi – respondió imitando a Aioria

Shaina le extendió otro papel con instrucciones.

\- Ve y hazlo. Es básico para poder zafarnos de esto sin problemas.

Aioros leyó las instrucciones frente a ella para preguntar si tenía alguna duda pero la instrucción era muy clara.

\- Se hará de inmediato.

Shaina asintió y Aioros salió corriendo. Sabía que los dos prestarían mucha atención a lo que había escrito ahí porque si fallaban, podría estallar otro conflicto.

Se sentó frente a su escritorio y pidió perdón de antemano a Athena y Shion en caso de echar a perder más las relaciones entre los dos lugares en caso de tomar una decisión errada.

Vio su brazalete: 6 días 23 horas y 5 minutos le restaban para poder salir. Fue a servirse un jugo antes de que regresara a su estado emocionalmente sensible de hacía unos momentos y no le permitiera continuar el plan.

Su celular sonó y vio que era Minos. Respiró hondo y profundo antes de contestar.

S Hola Caro mío!

M Hola Preciosa que haces?

S Llorar

M Que? Las cobras no lloran! Tu no lloras!

S Si bueno… a veces si lloro.

M Por qué estas llorando?

S Bueno, no estoy llorando pero si estoy triste porque mi estúpido brazalete se reseteo otra vez.

M (suspiro)

S Ya lo sé! Pero no fue mi culpa! Te prometo que no!, bueno la última vez sí.

M A veces creo que lo haces adrede para no verme.

S No, claro que no! Solo… me hacen perder los estribos.

M Quería comenzar a llevar a minina para el depa para que se vaya acostumbrando pero por lo que veo no te veré de nuevo esta semana así que no tiene caso que vaya hasta allá.

S Lo lamento.

M Si yo también.

S …

M …

S No estés enojado conmigo por favor. Mejor ayúdame a salir del embrollo en el que me voy a meter en unas horas.

M Cual embrollo

S Necesito decirle a la mama de Mist que Aioria pide custodia compartida y quiere reconocerla.

M Ella donde esta?

S Noruega

M Y tú por qué diablos tienes que hacer eso?

S Para que no le quiten sus derechos como padre.

M Nadie puede quitárselos y menos dentro de la comunidad Europea. Por qué no habla con su abogado?

S No tiene uno. De hecho ni siquiera le he dicho que quiero hacer esto que te estoy diciendo. Solo estoy echando una moneda al aire. Lo que no quiero es que se lleven aun a Mist! La leoncita es muy tierna.

M Te encariñas fácilmente. Aunque la madre le de derechos al padre, no te la van a dejar.

S Déjame soñar, Aguafiestas. Además es buena compañera de juego para Sammy.

M Que me das si te ayudo?

S Un beso

M Esos ya los tengo garantizados. Quiero algo más?.

S Que quieres?

M Que mandes por paquetería al departamento todos los conjuntos del calendario que me prometiste y un mes después sigo sin verlos.

S Jaja cobras barato.

M No. A ti te saldrá más caro pero tengo que estar frente a ti para cobrarme.

S No me tientes. Ya en serio. Tienes alguna idea de cómo tengo que decir o algo así?

M Que tan buena eres para blofear?

S Jajaja te recuerdo nuestra partida de póker en tu depa.

M Entonces eres la mejor. Te enviare un documento. Hazle los cambios necesarios y llámame cuando ya vayas a necesitarlo

S Bueno. Y tú que estás haciendo?

M Maldades

S O sea nada nuevo.

M Pues… si pero no te puedo decir.

S Por qué no?

M Es confidencial del inframundo.

S Que fastidio!

M Solo te diré que uno de los gemelos están castigados y… diablos! Se me olvido! Kanon me mata ahora sí!

S Que? Kanon queda des huevado antes de tocarte un pelo y lo sabe.

M Si amore, pero tenía que ir a audiencia a Bahamas por lo del caso Smirnov y lo olvide.

S Cuando

M Hace como media hora tenía que estar ahí. Salgo corriendo antes de que se me vaya el juez si? Ya te mande el documento. Llámame cuando estés lista. Solo recuerda, piensa como abogado, habla como abogado y creerán que sabes de lo que hablas.

S De acuerdo. Suerte!

M Te amo

S Yo también te amo Minos

Shaina colgó y no pudo dejar de sonreír. Si a Minos que era un gran abogado y juez se le olvidaban cosas tan importantes como lo era una audiencia, su plan podía funcionar.

Con nuevos ánimos, checó su correo y vio el documento que le mandaba. Cambio los detalles en amarillo, y releyó tres o cuatro veces aunque apenas y entendía la mitad con esa terminología jurídica. Ya solo tenía que preguntarle a Aioria si estaba de acuerdo con esos términos. No podían rendirse antes de tiempo. Esa batalla era demasiado importante como para perderla.

 **Julio 13, 6 pm**

 **Oficina del Patriarca**

 **Santuario de Athena Grecia**

Para cuando Mu llego con una nerviosa Lyfia y un muy serio Siegfried, Shaina ya estaba lista para recibirlos sentada en el trono de Shion con su uniforme y mascara puestos y con Kanon de un lado y Milo del otro. No había querido tener ni Aioria ni Aioros al lado para dar una apariencia más imparcial.

Los dos invitados Asgardianos hicieron una ligera reverencia ante ella:

\- Bienvenidos al Santuario.

\- Lady Ofiuco. Gracias por traernos del modo más rápido posible para resolver este problema.

\- Gracias por esperarme. Mu no estaba disponible y lo envié tan rápido como pude. Siegfried, como le dije por teléfono, estoy en la mayor disposición de hablar y llegar a la raíz de este mal entendido. – dijo Shaina – Si me acompañan a mi oficina, podremos hablar de una manera más cómoda.

\- Si Gracias.

Shaina se levantó y tanto Siegfried como Lyfia la siguieron. Milo y Kanon caminaron detrás de ellos. Cuando llegaron los tres se sentaron pero Milo y Kanon se quedaron en la puerta resguardando la salida.

\- Ahora si Siegfried. Repíteme tu… molestia.

\- Como le dije por teléfono, estamos sumamente decepcionados y molestos por la abducción de una niña pequeña de nuestra aldea por parte de ustedes. – dijo Siegfried de manera muy tranquila

\- Estamos hablando de Mist, cierto?

\- Así es. Estaba a cargo de uno de sus… "caballeros" que abusando de la confianza de la madre, se la trajo. Queremos que nos la devuelvan y una disculpa.

Shaina sonrió por debajo de la máscara.

\- Siegfried, Yo estaba ahí. Yo me traje a la niña.

Milo y Kanon se miraron. Lyfia se levantó y Siegfried también.

\- Esto es inaudito! Te abrimos las puertas de nuestra casa!

Shaina hizo una señal invitándolos a volverse a sentar.

\- Y de verdad te agradezco tu amabilidad de permitirme hacer mis investigaciones en Asgard, pero también estábamos en otra misión: Traer de regreso a Ikki de Fénix, quien desobedeció órdenes directas y tuvimos que traernos a la fuerza.

\- Y eso que tiene que ver con Mist.? – pregunto Siegfried mientras Lyfia trataba de verificar por su cosmo si Shaina decía la verdad.

Shaina no le negó ese derecho.

\- Cuando lo encontramos y lo pusimos bajo custodia, nos dimos cuenta que en el mismo lugar había una niña pequeña. Como no soy inhumana, tuve que traérmela para no dejarla sola y desamparada.

\- Pudiste haberla llevado al castillo – reclamó Siegfried

\- No había suficiente tiempo. Ikki enojado es peligroso y no solamente peligraba nuestra integridad sino la de todas las casas aledañas. – respondió Shaina sin ninguna duda

\- Por qué no la llevó con alguna vecina? – dijo Lyfia – Todos ahí nos conocen y nos quieren bien.

Shaina volteo a verla.

\- No se me ocurrió en una situación así. Pero… yo le envié a Hilda, como gobernante y nuestro contacto principal en Asgard un correo muy explícito informando nuestra operación y que por favor contactara a la madre para evitar que se preocuparan en vano en lo que Mu se desocupaba de su misión humanitaria y podía ir a regresarla.

Siegfried miró a Shaina.

\- Espero que no se ofenda Lady Ofiuco por lo que voy a pedirle, pero me gusta ver a los ojos a las personas con las que tengo una conversación tan importante como esta.

\- Desde luego. – Shaina se descubrió la cara – Lo siento. La fuerza de la costumbre.

\- Hilda no recibió ningún correo electrónico al respecto – dijo Siegfried.

Shaina lo miro algo sorprendida.

\- Lo mandé precisamente porque no quería que se malinterpretaran nuestras intenciones. De hecho lo imprimí para el archivo – dijo buscando en su escritorio entre el montón de papeles – Aquí esta.

Siegfried lo leyó. Efectivamente ahí estaba la explicación, pero a raíz de lo que había pasado con el telegrama y Hagen, el correo de Hilda pasaba por el de Siegfried primero y él no lo había recibido. Después, se percató de algo. En el destinatario, se había escrito HyldaPolaris en lugar de HildaPolaris . Ese error humano tan pequeño y que a el mismo le había ocurrido en otras ocasiones había causado todo ese dolor de cabeza.

La mirada de Shaina le decía que no mentía. Lyfia también lo sintió pero al mismo tiempo algo no le cuadraba. Siegfried le pasó el correo a Lyfia y esta suspiró de alivio al ver también el error.

\- Lady Ophiuco, le creo. Solo quiero apuntar a un pequeño error en la dirección de correo electrónico.

\- Donde?

Siegfried apunto la corrección y Shaina se mostró bastante sorprendida.

\- Por Athena! Tengo mal mis archivos. Ahora veo mi error y el por qué ustedes pensaron lo peor de nosotros. Mis más sinceras disculpas Siegfried. Asumo la responsabilidad aquí.

\- A todo nos ha pasado alguna vez – dijo muy serio – Pero ya que aclaramos como llegó Mist al Santuario, podrían regresárnosla para poder regresar?

Shaina miró a Lyfia.

\- Desea usted señora que explique a Siegfried los pormenores o me hará el favor de ahorrármelos y ahorrarse usted la pena?

\- No… no se de lo que habla. Yo solo quiero a mi hija de vuelta! – dijo Lyfia viéndola a los ojos asustada.

Siegfried miro a las dos chicas. Pudo sentir que lo que seguía no era nada bueno.

\- Antes que nada permítame felicitarla. Su hija es un amor de niña, se porta muy bien, no da lata y me ha ayudado a perfeccionar mi poco vocabulario noruego.

Lyfia se sonrojo un poco y Milo y Kanon comenzaron a intuir que iba a caer una bomba por ahí.

\- Gracias – dijo algo tímida

\- Como les dije, o tal vez no, Ikki está en el calabozo esperando su audiencia con Athena, quien se encuentra con Shion en Star Hill por el momento. Mientras lo interrogábamos, el mencionó a su interlocutor el nombre de la madre de la niña: Usted Lyfia. – dijo Shaina.

Milo y Kanon se miraron. Ikki en el calabozo? Interrogatorio?

\- Mentira! El prometió que…

Shaina puso una grabación de voz en su celular:

v _Ikki - Déjenme salir que aquí!_

v _Aioros - Sabes que no puedo hacer eso. Athena vendrá pronto para darte audiencia pero como eres en extremo escurridizo, estas encerrado aquí hasta que eso pase._

v _Ikki - Tengo que regresar! Ella no me perdonara que haya dejado sola a Mist!_

v _Aioros - Mist?_

v _Ikki - La niña!_

v _Aioros - Ah sí. Encontraron a una niña junto a ti._

v _Ikki - Donde esta? Quiero verla!_

v _Aioros - Vamos Ikki! No esperaras que baje a esa niña a este lugar!_

v _Ikki - Necesito saber que está bien! Era mi responsabilidad!_

v _Aioros - Tu responsabilidad con el santuario es primero y tampoco la cumples!_

v _Ikki - Aioros por favor! Por lo menos déjenme llamarle a Lyfia para decirle que la niña está conmigo!_

v _Aioros - Tengo entendido que Shaina ya avisó de eso a la familia Polaris. Pero espera… Lyfia? Lyfia de Asgard?_

v _Ikki - Si._

v _Aioros - Y qué edad dices que tiene la niña?_

v _Ikki - Cumplirá dos años a fin de mes. Por qué?_

Shaina apagó el celular. Lyfia estaba más pálida que de costumbre.

\- Sigo sin comprender – dijo Siegfried – Donde esta Mist?

Shaina le dio una última oportunidad a Lyfia pero esta solo se tapó la cara con las manos. Eso significó para Shaina que ella era la que le daría la explicación a Siegfried.

\- Aioros, como sabes, es el hermano mayor de Aioria. – dijo Shaina

\- Lo recuerdo bien – contestó Siegfried

\- Todos los dorados anduvieron ahí hace 2 años 9 meses, verdad?

\- Si, nos ayudaron mucho en una situación local, pero no sé a dónde vas con esto – repitió Siegfried

Shaina sonrió. Era hombre. No podía esperar que captara rápido el mensaje.

\- Aioros, le contó a Aioria la conversación con Ikki de manera casual y con lo "Ágil de mente" de nuestro min… compañero, no tardó en hacer cuentas y atar cabos.

\- Lady Ofiuco… sin rodeos por favor. – suplico Siegfried.

Por toda respuesta, Shaina le extendió un sobre con la copia de los resultados del examen de ADN. Milo y Kanon extendían el cuello lo más que podían con curiosidad de ver lo que había en ese sobre.

Siegfried lo leyó y Lyfia se hundió en su asiento.

\- Creo que los dejare unos minutos a solas para que platiquen al respecto – dijo Shaina saliendo junto a Milo y Kanon.

Los gritos en Noruego se escuchaba hasta el pasillo pero hablaban tan rápido que ninguno comprendió una sola palabra de lo que decían.

Pasados unos cinco minutos, Shaina entró con sus guardianes atrás.

\- Lady Ofiuco. Vine aquí esperando recuperar a una niña y obtener una disculpa, y parece que el que tengo que dar la disculpa a nombre de todos voy a ser yo.

Shaina le sonrió.

\- Mejor guárdalas para una mejor ocasión Siegfried, porque el día de hoy, no se llevaran a Mist.

\- Que? – Exclamaron los cuatro

Shaina miró a los dorados con ganas de matarlos por metiches y volteó de nuevo hacia los visitantes.

\- Eso se escuchó muy impositivo. Déjame re frasear, te pido de la manera más atenta, que me la dejes esta semana aquí. En una semana a partir de hoy, te la enviare de regreso con Mu. – dijo Shaina

\- No! Ella tiene que estar conmigo! – Alego Lyfia levantándose pero Siegfried la sentó de nuevo jalándola del brazo y cruzó la pierna

\- Lo que Lyfia quiso decir es que Mist necesita a su madre. – dijo tranquilamente.

\- Creo que los necesita a ambos y está en una edad muy vulnerable en la que necesita saber que cuenta con ambos padres y déjame decirte Siegfried, que Aioria se ha tomado su papel de padre muy en serio. – dijo Shaina – Mist le ha tomado cariño como debe ser y creo, ya que se le oculto con alevosía y ventaja la existencia de su primogénita, que siete días de convivencia meramente familiar, no le hará daño a nadie.

Siegfried asintió. Nada de lo que ella decía era descabellado.

\- Ahora bien. Tal vez no es este el momento adecuado, pero hablo por Aioria al pedirle a Lyfia que por el bien de Mist, acepte tener una custodia compartida con Aioria.- dijo Shaina

\- No! – Fue la respuesta de Lyfia – Mist es mía y exijo que me la entreguen ahora, o acusare a Aioria de secuestro infantil!

\- Lyfia por Odín cállate!

\- No! – volvió a decir la Peli azul.

Shaina se puso muy seria.

\- Lyfia está en todo su derecho de poner esa demanda en contra de Aioria Siegfried, pero me encantaría recordarle que el santuario no se encuentra en un lugar donde el Convenio sobre los Aspectos Civiles de la Sustracción Internacional de Menores de la Haya de 1983, pueda entrar en vigor y que además le será muy difícil de 1.- traer a la policía 2.- encontrar a Mist sin nuestro permiso expreso 3.- probar ante una corte el recorrido desde Noruega hasta Grecia sin prueba alguna 4.- Explicar a la corte que fue tele transportada hasta este lugar.

Milo y Kanon abrieron la boca sorprendidos. Lyfia quedo desconcertada ante esta declaración y Siegfried sonrió un poco al reconocer que Shaina de verdad estaba en su papel. Por qué no le sorprendía que pudiera manejar tan bien la situación tan delicada si la misma Hilda lidiaba con esos problemas diariamente de forma magistral?.

\- Ahora bien – dijo Shaina – Tengo entendido que como la madre Lyfia, eres responsable de la crianza, la educación y los bienes de Mist y tienes derecho a ser su representante legal. En todos los países de la unión europea, la madre adquiere automáticamente la responsabilidad parental de su hijo, pero las normas sobre los derechos y responsabilidades varían según el país.

\- Así es! Y Mist es solo mía! – volvió a decir Lyfia

\- Te equivocas. – dijo Shaina con una sonrisa fregativa – Desgraciadamente para ti, todos los países de la unión europea reconocen el derecho de los niños a una relación personal y un contacto directo con ambos progenitores, aun cuando vivan en países diferentes. Esto está establecido tanto en la Ley de responsabilidad Parental de la UE como en el Convenio del 19 de octubre de 1996 Relativo a la Competencia, la Ley Aplicable, el Reconocimiento, la Ejecución y la Cooperación en materia de Responsabilidad Parental y de Medidas de Protección de los Niños de la Convención de la Haya. Puedo mencionarte los artículos, pero dudo que tengas una educación extensa en el tema verdad?

Lyfia guardó silencio. Esto no podía estarle pasando a ella. Volteó a ver a Siegfried.

\- Todo eso es cierto Lyfia. – dijo este ultimo

\- Pero en Noruega no somos parte de la UE! – reclamó Lyfia

\- Precisamente por eso te esta mencionando los convenios en los que se basan nuestras propias leyes. – dijo Siegfried - Muy Astuta Shaina. Te subestimé.

\- Gracias. – contestó orgullosa

Shaina sacó del cajón un sobre y se lo entregó a Siegfried previa firma de acuse. Este lo abrió.

\- Nuestro abogado preparó un breve boceto de la solicitud de custodia compartida ante la Corte Noruega, donde Aioria reconoce a Mist como su hija natural, y solicita estar con ella 6 meses al año hasta que comience la escuela, y después derechos de visita todas las vacaciones, días festivos y fines de semana hasta un máximo de 180 días al año. Y desde luego lo de la pensión y demás menesteres.

\- Te importa si me lo llevo para que lo revise nuestro abogado Shaina? – dijo Siegfried dándole un vistazo.

\- En absoluto. Podrán darme su respuesta en siete días cuando nos veamos para entregarles a Mist? – Insistió Shaina

\- Si. – declaró Siegfried levantándose – Aceptamos eso.

\- Pero… - comenzó a decir Lyfia.

\- Dije, que aceptamos. – repitió Siegfried – No le quitamos más tiempo Lady Ofiuco.

\- Un placer como siempre Siegfried – dijo Shaina – Por favor dale este regalo a tu esposa por su boda – dijo dándole una caja envuelta

\- Gracias en nombre de ambos. Podríamos utilizar de nuevo a Mu para regresar?

\- Desde luego. – dijo levantándose – Los escoltare hasta donde está esperándolos. Buen viaje y mil disculpas por mi error en el correo electrónico.

\- A todos nos puede pasar. – respondió Siegfried.

Shaina, Milo y Kanon los escoltaron hasta el salón del trono y Mu desapareció con los visitantes noruegos. Shaina se dejó caer en el trono agotada por estar fingiendo tener todo bajo control.

\- Wow! Estoy impresionado – dijo Milo

\- Si! Me das miedo! – secundo Kanon – En serio! De donde sacaste toda esa información legal?

Shaina sacó su celular donde les mostró que tenía abierta una llamada con Minos. Después se retiró el cabello de la oreja y señaló el aparatito que estaba ahí.

\- Bluetooth

Se retiró a su habitación para cambiarse para la cena mientras Milo y Kanon corrieron a darle todo el chisme a Aioria y Aioros con un nuevo tipo de respeto hacia Shaina. No solamente era lista, sádica y maquiavélica sino que ahora con Minos de su lado, la cobra tenía un nuevo tipo de veneno y no dudaba en usarlo.

 **Julio 14, 8 a.m.**

 **Segunda casa dorada**

 **Santuario de Athena**

Alde regresó de ir a correr como hacia todas las mañanas. Era más para darle tiempo a Niv de levantarse, asearse y que el llegara a hacer lo mismo.

Con sorpresa, vio que no se había levantado de la cama, pero suponiendo que tal vez le dolía la cabeza como la noche anterior, la dejó dormir. Se metió a bañar y cuando salió, Niv estaba doblada de dolor en la cama, con incluso unas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas a pesar de sus ojos cerrados.

\- Niv? Niv que tienes peque?

\- Na… nada. Solo… Ouch… podrías… no, no olvídalo…

\- Niv! Tienes que decirme!

\- Samira… ya le llame y…

Se escuchó la puerta azotarse y Niv ya no pudo seguir diciendo nada.

Alde corrió a toda velocidad hacia la octava casa, donde ya Samira estaba en la puerta.

\- Seguro que no te molesta que baje? Ya te dejé el desayuno listo y…

\- Ve. Y si quieres quedarte allá no hay problema – dijo Milo – Me da gusto que te lleves bien con Niv – Dijo ayudándole a ponerse su velo y dándole un beso en los labios

\- Ella es una buena chica, tiene muchas cosas extrañas que contarme – dijo Samira tomando la canasta que traía preparada.

Comenzó un ligero temblor en la tierra y ella tuvo que sujetarse del marco de la puerta antes de que Milo la tomara de la cintura.

\- Habibe! – se afirmó a su marido.

\- Tranquila. Solo es el torito con mucha prisa y…

Tuvo que quitar a Samira del camino y taparle los ojos.

\- Con un carajo Alde!

Samira le dio un codazo. No debía decir groserías en su casa.

\- Perdón, Pedhi Mou, pero Alde subió corriendo en trusa y con la toalla en la cabeza y…

Alde bajo la mirada y se dio cuenta que efectivamente había salido tan rápidamente de su casa preocupado por Niv que ni siquiera recordó cambiarse.

\- Yo… perdón Samira… es que Niv… le duele y no sé qué hacer y dijo algo de Samira y entonces yo Salí corriendo y a Niv le duele y dijo que….

\- Ya cállate y regrésate pedazo de… - recibió otro codazo de Samira – Bruto. Yo voy y te la llevo corriendo. Ponte algo de ropa!

Alde corrió escaleras abajo de nuevo. Haciendo que volviera a temblar el octavo templo.

\- Bueno cariño, como parece ser una emergencia, te cargo y te bajo corriendo está bien?

\- Sí, pero a la otra que no sea corriendo para que sea más romántico – contesto sonriendo

\- Es una promesa.

Para cuando Milo llegó con Samira, Alde ya se había puesto algo de ropa y estaba en la puerta ansioso.

Milo soltó a Samira al llegar junto a él.

\- Buenos días Sr. Alde – dijo mirando hacia su canasta – Puedo pasar?

\- Claro Samira. Y disculpe es que…

\- Lo entiendo. Permiso.

Entraron los tres y tanto Milo como Samira notaron que el sofá estaba destendido otra vez. Samira fue directo a la recamara cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Milo se lo llevo afuera de la casa y lo sentó en la banca. Ya venían corriendo otros chismosos.

\- Que paso? – pregunto Kanon

\- Todos sentimos los temblores – dijo Camus

\- Alde está todo bien? – dijo Mu

Alde se sentó en una banca y sus compañeros lo rodearon.

\- Es Niv. Tiene mucho dolor y no me quiso decir donde para ayudarla. – dijo Alde

\- No es algo de su operación? – Pregunto Mu – Han seguido las instrucciones del médico?

\- Si! No es nada de eso – dijo Alde

Samira salió, le dio un mensaje por escrito a Milo para que se lo entregara a Shaina y le dijo al oído que era lo que pasaba. Acto seguido volvió a meterse cerrando la puerta. Milo comenzó a reír nervioso e incluso con un poco de rubor.

\- Jejeje creo que alguien se acaba de estrenar en los problemas mensuales femeninos.

Kanon, Mu y hasta Camus comenzaron a reír nerviosos y sonrojados. A Alde no le hizo mucha gracia.

\- Ella estaba sufriendo mucho. – reclamó

\- Si, y parece que es normal que a veces suceda eso – dijo Milo – A mí tampoco me ha tocado y posiblemente me hubiera asustado igual. A alguno de ustedes si?

Todos negaron con la cabeza. Alde pareció sentirse más tranquilo. Al menos no era el único inepto.

\- Y en estos casos Shaina debería estar aquí – dijo Camus algo serio

\- Y lo estaría pero sigue castigada – dijo Kanon

\- Lo que me recuerda que debo subir con el recado de Samira. Camus, me acompañas? – dijo Milo

Camus asintió dejando a los demás intentando comprender el gran misterio de las mujeres y los próximos problemas que todos iban a tener que pasar tarde o temprano y que ninguno de ellos había pensado hasta ahora.

Milo y Camus subieron relativamente rápido.

\- Camus… me gustaría que hablaras con Shaina pronto.

\- Como para qué?

\- El asunto de Aioria, el de ayer… te puede suceder a ti, hermano.

Camus respiro profundamente. Había pensado exactamente lo mismo la noche anterior mientras Milo le contaba el chisme.

\- Aún no sabemos eso.

\- No. Si lo sabes. – dijo – A menos que de verdad no te importe un comino.

Camus volteó a verlo con su mirada más fría.

\- No tienes la menor idea de lo que me importa o no en este momento.

\- Tienes razón. No lo sé porque ya no te conozco. – dijo Milo – Solo me compartes la mitad de las cosas y tus planes te los guardas para ti solito. Solo te recuerdo que no tienes que hacerlo solo.

\- Lo sé.

\- Me estas tirando de a loco verdad? Jodete pues.

Milo se echó a correr escaleras arriba y Camus se metió a su casa. No era que no quisiera decirle, es que estaba tan enojado que solo tocar el tema lo sacaba de quicio. Además, en unos días llegaría Laura y ella podría ayudar a encontrar a Fler. Aun no sabía que era lo que le diría cuando la encontrara, pero tenía unos días más para pensarlo.

Milo llegó arriba y le entregó el mensaje a Shaina, quien de inmediato envió un mensaje a Geist para que se hiciera cargo de lo que Samira y Niv necesitaban.

\- Y bien? Ya que el plan A no será posible, ya pensaste donde el plan B? – pregunto Shaina

\- De que o qué?

El sonido de la carpeta más próxima en su cabeza fue suficiente para hacerlo recordar.

\- Ahhh la fiesta de cumple de Samira! Pues… no sé.

\- También tengo que resolverte eso?

\- Si me haces el favor – dijo dándole su mejor sonrisa.

\- Grrrrrrrrrrrr a ver si ya creces Milo! – dijo Shaina sentándose – Esta bien. Les mandare mensaje a todos. Ahora largo! bueno para nada.

Milo se le quedó viendo al brazalete

\- Que?

\- Por qué no te dio toques?

\- Porque te lo estoy diciendo en la forma más amable posible y sin enojarme – dijo Shaina – Ahora Bye bye.

Milo salió sonriendo. Le hubiera encantado hacerla enojar para que el brazalete se reseteara y ver como se le paraba el cabello, pero ya tendría oportunidad otro día. Hoy la dejaría en paz solo porque lo ayudaría a darle un poco de felicidad en su cumpleaños a Samira.

 **Julio 14, 12p.m**

 **Departamento de DM**

 **Santuario de Athena**

Afro y DM tomaban sus sagrados alimentos en el pequeño comedor del departamento. Afro estaba leyendo un correo electrónico mientras DM leía un libro para su tarea del día siguiente.

\- Maldita sea! – Dijo Afro de mal humor arrojando el celular con fuerza que fue a estrellarse en la pared.

\- Hey! Si la rompes la pagas – dijo DM concentrado

\- Pero es que ya confirmaron que Aioria es el papa de la hija de Lyfia! – dijo encabronado – Pero si le estoy diciendo que él no? A ver, porque no te agarro a ti?

\- Jajaja porque se agarró al más tarugo

\- Eso no te lo discuto pero arghhhh… me da tanto coraje! Por qué no me lo dijo? Mucho primis primis y para lo importante me manda al carajo! - volvió a gritar Afro

\- Al menos no cocinaste con huevo o aguacate o te iba a hacer daño – dijo sonriendo DM – Pero si sigues frunciendo el ceño te saldrán arrugas.

Este hizo que mágicamente Afro se calmara. DM sonrió. Sabia los puntos débiles de su amigo. Fue por el celular y vio que la pantalla estaba rota.

\- Cambiemos de tema. Aparte de que vas a tener que cambiar de teléfono… y por favor que sea negro esta vez… Ya pensaste si aceptaras la propuesta de cómo se llama?

\- Munga

\- Si y tú.

\- También – dijo dándole su celular.

DM se sentó y volvió a su lectura. Afro se quedó con ganas de la continuación así que le quito el libro.

\- Hey! Tengo que estudiar!

\- Oh vamos? A quien engañas? Desde cuándo tan estudioso? – preguntó Afro.

DM volteo a verlo muy serio.

\- Tu tampoco crees que pueda hacerlo verdad?

\- No es eso. Es simplemente que no veo por qué ahora. – contesto Afro – Tenemos tres meses para hacer juerga fuera del santuario y tú te pones a estudiar?

DM le quitó el libro.

\- Es por lo que te dijo Minos verdad?

\- Y que si es por eso? – se defendió

\- Te estas metiendo en problemas gratis – advirtió – Esos dos no lo valen.

\- Pero yo sí y Phil también. Y no voy a dejar que nos humillen solo porque ellos pagan el precio completo y nosotros somos becados. Eso sí que no lo tolero.

Afro lo miro extrañado. DM pensando en los demás? Desde cuándo?

\- Bueno pero no me has contestado. Aceptaras la propuesta de Munga? – dijo Afro

\- Claro que no! – exclamo DM – Eso es para rositas fresitas como tú. Los hombres machos masculinos como yo, trabajamos en cosas menos… delicaditas. Y tú?

\- Tu qué crees? Viajes gratis, todas mis sesiones de belleza pagadas por la compañía, lugar especial en la semana de la moda de este año… Sería un tonto si no aceptara. – dijo Afro – Lo malo es que empezaría la semana que entra y entrare y saldré de aquí sin verte muchos días.

DM sonrió.

\- Ay ternurita! Me romperás el corazón! Mejor para mí porque así podre convertir esto en mi mazmorra que tanto quiero.

\- Pues no fíjate. Yo pago la mitad de la renta así que te jodes y lo dejas como esta. – dijo Afro con ganas de joderlo – Además mis rosas experimentales van bien y no quiero que las contamines con las golfas que traigas.

\- Momento. – dijo DM dejando su libro – En primera no pagas la mitad de la renta porque me hiciste que te pagara el dinero que me prestaste completo y ya lo hice, en segunda, cuales rosas experimentales? Son carnívoras o algo así? Yo las veo iguales.

Afro sonrió.

\- Son flores chupamirtos. – dijo bromeando

\- En serio? – pregunto DM – Yo quiero probar a meter el mirto….

\- En mis rosas maldito depravado?

\- Seguro jejeje Si logras hacerlas te las compro todas! – dijo DM recibiendo un librazo de parte de Afro

\- Como quieres que te crea que quieres ser juez si te la pasas diciendo bobadas como esa? Era una broma!

\- Ouch! Pues lo mío también! Ni siquiera sé que es un Mirto! – dijo sobándose

\- Inculto! El Mirto es un Arbusto siempre verde y aromático de hasta 5 m de fuste, de follaje compacto. Las hojas son opuestas, coriáceas, cortamente pecioladas, de borde entero, ovales o lanceoladas, de color verde oscuro por el haz y más claro por el envés, con glándulas oleíferas transparentes en el limbo foliar. Flores blancas, solitarias sobre largos pedúnculos axilares, con cinco pétalos y cinco sépalos, muy aromáticas d cm de ancho. Los estambres son amarillos. Florece en primavera y…

DM comenzó a roncar. Cuando Afro comenzaba con su catedra de jardinería, el cerebro de DM se iba al bar más cercano. Afro sonrió y le dejo su libro sobre la mesa para ir a ver sus rosas. Estaban floreciendo en tiempo record y eso le daba gusto. Su nueva vitamina sintética estaba funcionando en el frio clima de Inglaterra y si pasaba todas la pruebas la patentaría antes de salir para Paris, que sería el primer lugar a donde la empresa que lo representaría como modelo quería enviarlo.

 **Julio 14, 12 p.m.**

 **Castillo Flotante de Poseidón**

 **Isla del Corvo, Portugal**

Aleix miraba a Zita con intensidad. Intentaba recordar cómo o cuando la había conocido antes. La familiaridad con la que lo trataba lo hacía sentir incómodo y una o dos veces había preguntado por una tal Liz y una tal Sammy de las cuales él no tenía en su memoria a corto plazo recuerdo de ellas pero al no saberle contestar Zita había vuelto a sus actividades diarias sin más.

No le sorprendía nada que Kanon hubiera querido algo con ella. Era una niña preciosa y de no ser porque su corazón latía por alguien más, tal vez se hubiera animado también, de no ser nieta de su jefe actual.

\- Que fastidio! – dijo yendo a su cuarto para volver a leer por milésima vez el Canon Pali que le habían regalado mientras esperaba que Zita bajara a su clase de pintura.

No tardo en bajar con un vestido blanco de manta suelto, y se puso un mandil para no manchar su ropa.

\- Hoy intentare pintarte a ti – Le dijo a Aleix

\- A mí?

\- Si. Me gusta el color de tus ojos aunque no defino el color. Entre azul cielo y turquesa… - dijo Levantándose a ver sus ojos y examinarlo como si fuera ganado.

\- Hey!

\- Quiero ver el color.

\- Si pero ten cuidado que lo que está en mis manos es una reliquia familiar. No mía, pero ante todo el respeto por los antepasados.- dijo Aleix tratando las tablas doradas como su tesoro

Zita se hizo algo para atrás.

\- A todo eso, que es eso? Algún juego de mesa?

Aleix tuvo que contar hasta 10 antes de soltar alguna barbaridad.

\- Está embarazada… no debe hacer corajes… - se repetía mentalmente – Esto, es el Tripitaka y una versión muy antigua que tiene un valor comercial nulo pero incalculable a la vez.

\- Ahhh… No sé qué es eso – dijo regresando a su asiento para intentar pintarlo según ella.

\- Es la colección de los antiguos textos budistas escritos en el idioma pali, que constituyen el cuerpo doctrinal y fundacional del budismo. – contestó guardándolos en su cajita

\- O sea que tú y Krishna tienen mucho en común verdad? – dijo mientras sentaba el caballete frente a él.

Aleix murmuró mil y un improperios en voz baja. Como iba a comparar una cosa con la otra? Krishna y el chocaban mucho por lo mismo.

\- No. Krishna es hinduista y yo… - Iba a decir que él era budista? Una voz en su cabeza le decía que sí, que lo dijera, que lo aceptara pero el solo se quedó pensando en esta revelación.

\- Budismo… hinduismo… suena igual para mí – dijo Zita tratando de copiar los ojos de Shaka.

\- Pues te equivocas. – dijo en actitud muy digna – Aunque el Budismo y el Hinduismo tienen orígenes en la India y el Señor Buda fue procedente de una familia Hindú, el Hinduismo cree firmemente en "Atmna", el alma y "Brahman", la eternidad del ser. Mientras que en el Budismo, no hay concepto del sí mismo o del yo y la salvación se relaciona con la comprensión de este concepto negando la existencia de un alma eterna.

Zita dejo de pintarlo para voltear a verlo y ponerle atención. Aleix continuo con su explicación.

\- El Budismo enfatiza en el sufrimiento en el mundo existente, mientras que los hindúes creen que uno puede disfrutar de la gracia divina a través de moksha o la reunión con Dios.

\- Creo comprender pero…

Aleix continuo más hablando para sí mismo que para ella.

\- El Budismo cree en el alcance del Nirvana a través de las cuatro verdades nobles y el óctuple sendero, mientras que el Hinduismo cree que hay varias maneras de llegar a Dios.

\- Aja, aja…. Pero….

\- Los hindúes creen en la existencia de varios dioses, mientras que el Budismo sostiene que uno no debería buscar a un Dios del que nadie es consciente – finalizo Aleix.

\- Y aun así… trabajas para un Dios, mi abuelo, usas ropa cara, vives en una mansión, ganas buen dinero…

Aleix iba a refutar pero no pudo. Feliz por la cara que puso Aleix que era digna de retratarse, Zita comenzó a vaciar su pintura acrílica en contenedores más pequeños. Aleix vio el reloj y supo que era el momento perfecto. Se levantó y fue hacia ella.

\- Permite ayudarte a vaciarlos – dijo mientras del reloj de la sala se escuchó la primer campanada.

Aleix hizo como volteo a ver el reloj y derramó la pintura sobre su brazalete y parte de su vestido.

Zita se levantó inmediatamente del banquillo para tratar de limpiarse.

\- Mil mil disculpas. – dijo Aleix en tono consternado – Por favor… quítese la pulsera para que pueda limpiársela.

\- No, me la dio mi esposo – dijo Zita indiferente mientras se limpiaba el vestido

\- Si pero la pintura puede meterse entre el broche y comenzar a corroerlo. Solo la enjuagare y se la regresare. No querrá que su esposo vea que descuido un regalo que seguramente le dio con tanto amor, verdad?

Zita lo miro a los ojos debatiéndose. Aleix contó ocho campanadas. Quedaba poco tiempo.

\- Está bien. Ayúdame con el broche. – dijo Zita dejándolo ver.

Aleix lo quitó con facilidad y dijo:

\- Voy a limpiarla y regreso.

Zita asintió mientras Aleix corría para salir del Castillo tomando la cajita con las tablas en el camino. Justo cuando dio la doceava campanada y el edificio desapareció para cambiar de lugar.

\- Pero que difíciles y testarudas son estas mujeres caray! – dijo sonriendo mientras veía la joya en la mano e iba a enjuagarla.

No se le cayó la totalidad de la pintura pero pues Kanon tendría que llevarla a limpiar antes de entregarla. Con esto quedaba pagada esa deuda con él, ahora únicamente quedaba avisarle por lo que tomó su teléfono y le mando un mensaje de texto. Después La envolvió con un pañuelo y de su bolsillo sacó una bolsa resellable donde la metió junto con su caja dorada.

\- Ok. Tengo d días para encontrarte Keres… donde diantres puedes estar?

Se Lanzó al agua para utilizar el pasaje a Grecia. No podía perder el tiempo en más tonterías. O la encontraba o la encontraba. Necesitaba saber la verdad cuanto antes o se volvería más loco de lo que estaba.


	174. Chapter 174

**Capítulo 172**

 **Julio 14, 3pm**

 **Jefatura General de Policía**

 **Hong Kong, China**

Dohko despertó con un gran dolor en la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

\- Pues cuantas me tome? – dijo mirando a su alrededor y dándose cuenta que estaba en una celda como de cárcel - ah caray!. Tan fea estuvo la fiesta anoche o qué?

Se levantó haciendo que los demás encarcelados en las celdas vecinas comenzaran a chulearlo. Un guardia fue a poner orden y al ver a Dohko despierto, por medio del radio avisó y pronto dos personas vestidas de trajes grises abrieron la celda, poniéndole esposas en las manos y llevándoselo a un tercer hombre de mediana edad vestido de traje azul dentro de un cuarto lleno de espejos invitándolo a sentarse en la mesa del frente. El ambiente se sentía pesado y Dohko tuvo un mal presentimiento.

\- Así que la princesa ya despertó. Es más cómodo que el Four Seasons verdad? – le dijo el hombre de azul - ahora si ya nos va a decir porque asesino a la señora Vanderbilt.

Dohko volteó para todos lados. Solo estaba él y el hombre.

\- me habla a mí? – preguntó sorprendido.

Tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer – dijo el hombre sentándose frente a el - ya sabemos que usted la mato, pero tenemos que oír su versión antes de que el juez lo sentencie a pena capital. Digo. Por si no está familiarizado con las sentencias en nuestra amada república.

\- Dohko agitó la cabeza intentando clarificar su mente.

\- espere... matar a quién? – preguntó.

\- a la señora Vanderbilt. la señora que estaba con usted en la limosina y a la que usted ahorcó hasta matarla.

\- yo no he ahorcado a nadie. a veces me dan ganas de ahorcar a mi amigo Shion pero... ahhh ya entiendo. esta es una de sus elaboradas bromas verdad? ok. jaja mucha risa. – dijo Dohko en un tono aliviado para sorpresa del interrogador y de las personas detrás del cristal que permanecían impasibles.

El hombre de traje se quitó el saco y lo puso en la silla detrás de él, azotando ambas manos sobre la mesa.

\- Usted cree que esto es una broma? usted es un asesino y tenemos las pruebas completas! Ahora díganos su nombre, edad, cuando llego aquí y que lo trajo Hong Kong? No es que nos importe pero tenemos que diligenciar el informe para el juez. Solo por eso está aquí, cuando ya sabemos que es culpable.

\- ok. seguiré el juego porque ya me entró la curiosidad – dijo Dohko sonriendo - Me llamo Dohko, tengo 21 llegue el día 7 por la tarde y solo vine de paseo

\- y porque a este país?

\- pues desde que la gran Bretaña devolvió la colonia a china no había venido. me dio curiosidad – contestó

\- solo por eso?

\- pues sí. además los casi os de Macao son famosos. Quise conocerlos.

El hombre hizo algunas anotaciones en el expediente.

\- vino solo o acompañado?

\- Solo

\- Donde reside actualmente?

\- Grecia, tendrá alguna aspirina?

\- No. Como conoció a la señora Vanderbilt?

\- no tengo ni la menor idea de quien habla.

Un investigador más joven que estaba detrás del vidrio, fue hasta la puerta con un folder amarillo y muchas fotografías tamaño carta. El investigador vestido de azul sacó una foto y se la enseno a Dohko. Este la miró pero no la reconoció.

\- Quiere que le refresque la memoria aún más? fue la señora con quien salió del casino y con la que se subió a la limosina

Dohko volvió a tomarse la cabeza porque el dolor era casi insoportable. Si tuviera su cosmo esto no pasaría.

\- Lo siento. Me parece familiar pero no la recuerdo, puedo irme? no me siento bien

Los investigadores le sacaron otra foto donde él está saliendo del casino con ella y otra donde ella le está dando un beso antes de montarse a limosina

\- Usted no entiende verdad? usted está aquí arrestado por el homicidio de la señora Vanderbilt. No puede irse a ningún lado. Sera llevado a juicio pero la condena para los asesinos de sangre fría es la pena capital.

Dohko tomó las fotos y se quedó callado. No había duda de que era el... pero el no mato a nadie. Ni siquiera recordaba nada de eso. Lo último que recordaba era su caída y que había sido acompañado por alguien a una enfermería. El investigador mayor muy serio comenzó a impacientarse y acosarlo.

\- que paso? ahora nos va decir que no recuerda nada?

\- pero es cierto¡ me duele la cabeza y no recuerdo... – contesto Dohko completamente desconcertado.

\- Sabe a cuantos hemos mandado a la silla como usted, que no recuerdan supuestamente nada? a muchísimos y cuando se dan cuenta que van a morir piensan que confesando tendrán misericordia pero aquí no es así, así que díganos con lujo de detalles como y porque la mato y así nos ahorramos todo este interrogatorio

\- no puedo decirles algo que no sé. – insistió Dohko

El investigador se tomó el puente de la nariz con la mano mientras caminaba alrededor de la habitación.

\- le vamos a decir nuestras teorías a ver si le recuerdan algo la memoria, 1 usted quería cobrarle más dinero por sus servicios a la señora Vanderbilt pero como se negó usted la ahorco

\- cuáles servicios?

\- De acompañante o servicios sexuales para que nos entienda,

\- Tengo Cara de prostituto? – pregunto Dohko molesto pero el investigador no dijo nada.

\- 2 usted tenia bien investigada a la señora Vanderbilt sabía que ella estaba sola, que busca compañía, que es una gran accionista de HSBC, que era viuda, la estaba siguiendo por eso hizo todo ese espectáculo en la subasta, pero ella al descubrir sus planes lo trato de echar usted se enojó y la mato

\- Que, que, qué? ni siquiera sé que es eso de aga-che-y-ze-be-se

Los investigadores se miraron. Acaso estaba solo jugando con ellos.

\- díganos como termino en la subasta?

\- Escuchen. Juro que lo último que recuerdo es haber entrado a la enfermería del casino y...

\- usted fue a la subasta porque su objetivo era la señora Vanderbilt – dijo ignorando las palabras del caballero de libra

\- pero si no recuerdo tal subasta... si soñé algo de un concurso pero eso fue mientras estaba en la enfermería – afirmó Dohko.

\- según testigos usted nunca fue a la enfermería fue directo a la subasta, donde se quitó la camisa que tenía, le hizo ojitos a la señora Vanderbilt porque usted ya sabía quién era ella y cuál era su objetivo

\- parece que saben demasiado de lo que hice y no hice. – replicó Dohko – compruébenmelo!

Ahora el investigador más viejo se sentó a tomar agua mientras tomaba control el más joven.

\- nos encantaría mostrarle el video del casino pero lamentablemente ese video no lo entregan hasta dentro de una semana o dos - dijo mientas le daba una mirada significativa a su compañero

\- Pues en lugar de estar aquí deberían investigar y verían que no se más de lo que digo. Me golpee en la cabeza y seguramente eso no me deja recordar nada. Pónganme un polígrafo o lo que sea y se los compruebo!

Ambos investigadores le lanzaron una sonrisa sardónica.

\- Sabemos que tiene ese golpe. Ya un médico lo reviso mientras estaba inconsciente y determino que el golpe fue dando por la señora Vanderbilt en defensa propia mientras usted la ahorcaba.

\- Suponemos que fue con una pesada botella de vidrio.

Dohko intentaba aclarar su mente para poder saber cómo podía hacerle saber a los investigadores que no había sido él.

\- que, que, qué? eso no es cierto¡ me caí del asiento de la mesa de blackjack..

\- no hay pruebas que confirmen que su golpe fue en las mesas blackjack pero si encontramos pruebas en la limosina ya que tenemos su huellas dactilares por todo el interior del vehículo.

\- yo no recuerdo... – dijo insistiendo pero el recuerdo de él subiendo a una limo con una persona lo detuvo de decir nada comenzando a dudar de el mismo.

El investigador más joven continuo con el interrogatorio

\- díganos porque el arma homicida fueron las pantimedias si tenía más elementos?

\- cual media?. yo soy muy hombrecito y uso calcetines – dijo mostrándoselos.

\- Usted mato a la señora con sus propias pantimedias, esa es su firma?

\- firma? No!. yo firmo con la pluma y una mano – dijo Dohko ganándose el primer golpe en la mejilla por parte de los investigadores.

\- Le gusta hacerse el graciosito no? – dijo el más viejo sacando una foto de plano medio del cuerpo de la señora Vanderbilt donde se observaba el arma homicida alrededor de la región anterior del cuello. - Porque se quedó en la limosina? le gusta contemplar su trabajo?

Le sacó otra foto del plano general donde se observa la parte de atrás de la limosina: la señora Vanderbilt en posición de cubito dorsal con el arma homicida alrededor de la región anterior del cuello. Dohko estaba en posición sedente lejos de la señora Vanderbilt con los ojos cerrados, una botella de vidrio color verde con liquido por dentro en posición vertical sin ninguna grieta al lado de la mano derecha de la señora Vanderbilt aunque en la foto no se evidenció ninguna prueba de forcejeo o lucha.

Dohko miró la escena horrorizado y le quitaron rápidamente la foto para que no tuviera tiempo de analizarla a detalle.

\- ese... ese soy yo pero... como llegue ahí? – dijo sorprendido

\- Si observó la botella que estaba al lado de la señora Vanderbilt? Ella solo se defendió de usted. Usted se subió con la señora, ya deje la payasada y reconozca su crimen. No le basta con las evidencias que le hemos presentado?

\- pues la verdad no. prefiero ver el video que dicen que tienen porque todo lo que me dicen no tiene el menor sentido para mí!

Los investigadores se miraron sonriendo.

\- Ya le dijimos que el video tarda de una a dos semanas en llegar y como no había nadie más en la limosina usted es el autor del crimen.

\- Y no creo que un juicio aquí tarde menos de seis meses no? – preguntó ahora ya completamente preocupado - tengo derecho a un abogado de oficio y una llamada.

Ambos investigadores se echaron a reír.

\- Se equivoca. Los familiares de la víctima solicitaron que el juicio se hiciera lo más pronto posible y al no tener pruebas que demuestren que usted no cometió el crimen, el juicio será muy rápido. Y por cierto, Usted firmo un poder donde renunciaba a todos esos derechos mientras lo revisaba el medico así que solo queremos que nos diga el motivo del asesinato para poder turnar la acusación a la oficina del fiscal.

Dohko se levantó molesto. El ni borracho podía ser tan idiota.

\- que yo hice qué? déjeme ver ese documento!

Uno de los investigadores sacó de la carpeta un documento donde se podía ver la firma de Dohko pero no era idéntica.

\- esta no es mi firma... – declaró Dohko firmemente.

\- Si es su firma. usted firmó ante testigo incluyendo un actuario y el notario.

\- No es mi firma. Se parece pero no lo es – insistió

El investigador más grande azotó de nuevo las manos sobre la mesa.

\- A menos que usted nos pueda determinar con algún informe que efectivamente esa no es su firma usted seguirá sin derechos

\- Dónde está mi celular y mi cartera? y mi pasaporte?

\- Confiscados

\- Debe haber una forma de comprobarles que soy inocente!

\- las pruebas no pueden ser más claras, usted es el autor material del crimen

\- que no!

Sacan otra foto de plano medio donde se observa el cuerpo de la señora Vanderbilt en posición de cubito dorsal y una pequeña mancha de tinta azul en la manga de la blusa

\- Puede decir que no todo lo que quiera hasta sus huellas dactilares están ahí

\- Dejen de ponerme esas fotos. yo no fui!

\- como nos piensa demostrar que no fue usted? si ni siquiera reconoce su propia firma. Seguramente estaba bajo el influjo del alcohol o alguna droga.

Dohko guardó silencio. Cuál era la frase favorita de DM? Ah sí. Todo lo que diga puede ser y será usado en su contra. Se dejó caer en la silla en una actitud de desolación.

\- Mire para que vea que no somos malos si usted consigue demostrarnos con hechos que esa no es su firma le daremos el abogado y su llamada, así no puedan demostrar su inocencia

\- puedo hacerles mi firma frente a un grafólogo ustedes tienen mi pasaporte que lo prueba!

El investigador más joven fue el que contestó.

\- lo sentimos pero nuestros grafólogos están ocupados en otras pruebas y si no es por una prueba pericial no lo harán, así que tiene que buscar otra salida. Mientras nos puede dar el móvil del hecho no le parece?

\- puedo hacerles mi firma mil veces y verán que no se parece, no puedo darles el móvil porque yo no fui – grito Dohko

El investigador más viejo le dio un codazo en la cabeza que pasaría desapercibido en cámaras.

\- Eso no es suficiente para nosotros. Necesitamos algo oficial que lo respaldo. Usted dice que no fue? Pero había alguien más en la limosina? Como se hizo la herida en la cabeza si no fue la señora Vanderbilt? Porque se subió con la señora si dice que no la conoce y no tenía ningún objetivo? abuso de la señora Vanderbilt? Es usted necrófilo? Por eso cometió el crimen? Le excito ver como la señora iba perdiendo el aire?

\- qué dice? qué clase de enfermo cree que soy? – gritó Dohko completamente horrorizado

\- De los peores – contesto el investigador más viejo señalándolo con el dedo - de los que se aprovechan de las mujeres y cuando no hacen lo que quieren acaban con sus vidas! por eso la acabo con su vida? porque ella se negó? disfruto quitándole las pantimedias y usarlas como arma homicida para ahorcarla?

\- pero si ni siquiera recuerdo a la señora que en paz descanse! – declaró de nuevo Dohko

Los investigadores buscaron otras fotos para mostrárselas a Dohko donde se evidencia los hematomas de la señora Vanderbilt por el forcejeo y debajo de sus uñas se alcanza a observar rastros de sangre y tejido epitelial. Se la mostraron a Dohko pero inmediatamente se la arrebataron

\- disfruto mucho forcejeando con ella?

\- yo no forcejee con nadie, soy incapaz y menos con una mujer – dijo en tono de zombi

\- mas mentiras! - le ponen la foto frente a los ojos - usted forcejeo con ella aquí están las pruebas!

\- cuáles pruebas?

\- aquí tenemos fotos de sus manos cuando la señora Vanderbilt se defendió con sus uñas de usted.

Le sacaron una foto de primer plano de la región metacarpiana e interósea de Dohko donde se observa una equimosis superficial mas no ningún signo de desgarro o excoriación producido por uñas.

\- eso pudo haberlo hecho cualquiera

\- esa es la evidencia que ahí, donde se demuestra que usted es culpable, tenemos las fotografías de usted saliendo con ella, usted en la limosina con ella, las heridas que ella le provoca a usted, sus huellas dactilares, el testimonio del chofer que solo vio a usted con ella, el arma homicida, la botella con que ella lo golpeo, el cuerpo en la morgue que más necesita, para decirnos la verdad?

\- recordar. Si no recuerdo que paso no puedo decir si lo hice o no y no declarare lo que usted quiere solo porque me lanza pruebas que no se si son verdaderas o no!

El investigador más joven se inclinó desde atrás por sobre su hombro mientras con la pluma apretaba fuertemente sobre su chichón a modo de tortura.

\- muy extraño que no recuerde justo después de recibir el golpe en la limosina y es una lástima que no tenga como refutar esto ya que desecho su derecho a un abogado y una llamada.

Dohko ya se estaba desesperando. le dolía mucho la cabeza y su buen humor se estaba terminando

\- contéstenos porque lo hizo? es todo lo que necesitamos saber. sabemos el cómo, el cuándo, el donde, pero nos falta él porque. Fue por su dinero? porque ella no le quiso dar lo que pedía? Lo mandaron a acabar con ella? Si es así quien lo contrato?

\- Pues no me importa lo que me muestren, yo no la mate, no la mate y no la mate! – les gritó

\- acaso no le enseñaron que para demostrar lo contario se necesitan pruebas, usted hasta ahora no ha dicho o hecho nada que nos demuestre lo contrario ni nos ha dado argumentos para dudar que usted fue el autor material del crimen, así que para la ley usted es el victimario

Dohko volvió a levantarse.

\- pues no. no lo soy! y no puedo demostrar nada pero en corte puedo alegar que esa no es mi firma y ustedes me están quitando mis derechos más elementales con quien sabe que propósito!

\- y como va demostrar que esa no es su firma? si para eso necesita un soporte técnico y no tiene nadie que se lo dé? usted mismo renuncio a sus derechos porque sabe que es culpable!

\- claro que no. Pero ustedes dicen que tienen todo en video. Denme un video donde se vea que yo firme – insistió Dohko

\- consiga un abogado que solicite el video y se le dará – dijo el investigador - usted hasta firmo su orden de captura

\- claro que no! No soy tan estúpido!

\- ya le dijimos señor Dohko – dijo el investigador más joven - demuéstrenos técnicamente que esa no es su firma y se le dará su abogado

\- Demuéstreme que si es mi firma!

\- Usted es el que tiene dudas de su firma no nosotros - sacan el documento - aquí se demuestra que es su firma, consiga alguien que avale que no es su firma y ya, nosotros por ser parte de la investigación no podemos

\- Está bien. Lo hare! – dijo Dohko pateando la silla que se estrelló contra la pared entrando varios policías uniformados para detenerlo.

Detrás del cristal Akane miraba indiferente el interrogatorio. Ella misma lo había visto arriba del escenario y salir del casino del brazo de la señora Vanderbilt. Su declaración no le iba a servir de nada y todas las pruebas estaban en su contra. Pobre inepto. Cinco minutos de fama para terminar en eso.

La puerta de cuarto adjunto se abrió y el investigador más viejo entraba para hablar con ella.

\- Fiscal Li, que opina?

\- Sera un caso muy fácil. Aun así intenten el mismo interrogatorio varias veces y manden toda la documentación y pruebas a mi oficina para poder armar el caso. – ordenó saliendo de la habitación.

\- Uy amigo… aunque te dieran un buen abogado, teniendo a Li en tu contra, ya puedes considerarte hombre muerto. – dijo el investigador regresando con su compañero.

 **Julio 14, 5 pm**

 **Campamento Romaní**

 **Madrid España.**

Shura estaba conviviendo con los demás miembros de la tribu, quienes con el regreso de su líder, habían pasado de estar holgazaneando a estar más activos que nunca sobre todo ahora que Omar por órdenes medicas no podía hacer más que estar sentado bien abrigado y este se había conseguido un megáfono para seguir enviando el mensaje a todos de que él era el mandamás del lugar.

Tanto Shura como Alejandro y Omar, les habían dicho que Zita y el estuvieron con el padre de Alejandro en tierras lejanas en una invitación de último minuto, por lo que con eso acallaron los rumores, chismes y miedos y volvieron a su alegría habitual.

Alejandro había tenido que dejarlos unos días para atender unos negocios, pero Shura se había quedado con Omar y Rosa. Zita querría que los cuidara mientras ella no estaba.

Estaba trayendo un costal de carbón para que las mujeres comenzaran a cocinar, cuando su celular sonó:

S Hola?

K Hey Chiva Loca!

S No soy Chiva, soy cabra… digo Shura! Ash ya no se ni lo que digo

K Jajaja eso ya lo sé. Como estas?

S Impaciente Kanon, aquí cuidando ruquitos – se escucha un golpe seco y a lo lejos un "a quien le llamas ruquito?" – digo perdón cuidando venerables y longevos patriarcas romaníes. Ouch.

K Jajaja hasta acá se escuchó el guamazo

S Me dolió. Deja me alejo un poquito…. Ya.

K Quien te viera tan dedicado a la familia política cabrita.

S Si lo sé. Que noticias hay?

K Donde esta Alejandro?

S Ni reverenda idea.

K Menos mal. Te tengo una buena noticia. Ya le quite la pulsera a tu mujer… o más bien Shaka se la quitó.

S Shaka?

K Bueno Aleix

S Aleix?

K Ultimadamente eso es lo de menos. Lo importante es que ya podrás volver a rastrearla. Logras sentirla?

S …

K …

S Si! Si puedo! Dile a Mu que venga por mí por favor! Necesito llegar con ella cuanto antes!

K No creo que quiera. Hay fiesta aquí arriba y por la cara que le está aventando a la comida y los golpes que le da Shaina en la mano para que no manosee la comida, creo que tiene hambre.

S Dile que solo me vaya a dejar y se regresa. Por favor!

K Está bien.

S Te debo una Kanon

K Corto la llamada porque me está entrando una larga distancia y esta si la quiero atender.

S Una vieja de seguro.

K Hasta eso que esta jovencita Jajaja. Bye Cabrita. Cuando consigas verla tráela directo al santuario.

S Gracias Kanon. Saluda a tu novia de mi parte.

K No es mi….

Shura colgó emocionado y corrió a darle las buenas noticias a Omar. Pronto traería a Zita y después directamente al Santuario. No le daría la oportunidad a Poseidón de llevársela otra vez.

 **Julio 14, 9pm**

 **Templo principal**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia**

Shion llego desde Star Hill al santuario por la puerta especial. Había sido un viaje de lo más estresante y el solo quería llegar a las termas para relajarse y… un gran escándalo desde el salón comedor lo saco de concentración: Milo cantando Happy Birthday versión New Kids on the Block con Aioros y Kanon haciéndole el coro.

Shaina salía de ahí en ese momento y lo vio de frente. Iba a correr hacia él, pero Shion le hizo una señal para que no hiciera ruido y no avisara a nadie y lo viera en su oficina en quince minutos.

Ella asintió comprendiendo y regreso a la fiesta para excusarse oficialmente con todos ellos.

Shion se quitó su traje gala y su máscara para dejarse caer en su silla. Por qué carambas todo se estaba saliendo de control? Ah sí! Por las mismas ordenes de Athena y su idea de la sucesión! Todo había estado relativamente bien hasta ese día.

Había estado solo en Star Hill por casi tres días antes de que Athena se le uniera. Durante esos tres días, había visto alegrías, lagrimas, problemas y muerte rodeando a los miembros del santuario. No entendía por que tenía que ser así después de todo lo que ellos habían sacrificado por el mundo.

\- Es el ciclo de la vida – Le había contestado Athena cuando le hizo esa misma pregunta.

No obstante con esas malas noticias, Athena le hizo algunas observaciones: Saori había faltado a su promesa de mantenerse intacta para que ella pudiera seguir habitando su cuerpo y por tanto, no podría entrar al santuario hasta dentro de 3 meses perdiendo durante ese tiempo, todos sus privilegios. Esta noticia lo tomo por sorpresa. A qué hora o donde o con quien había perdido?.

\- No fue tu culpa Shion, y supongo que tampoco enteramente de ella, pues su cuerpo, al ser humano, está expuesto a todas las tentaciones. Me duele mucho su comportamiento pero el que ponga eso de excusa para que toda la paz con nuestros amigos asgardianos se tambalee no es cosa de juego. Ella es joven y su responsabilidad debió ser extinguida al terminar las guerras santas, solo podre castigarla de ese modo por el momento, pues si las cosas siguen esta misma ruta, la necesitaremos más adelante.

Shion miraba con tristeza a su diosa. Era eso lo que sucedía?

Además de la noticia de la corrupción de su cuerpo mortal, le informo que Saori junto a Hilda había tramado la excusa de la traición de Shaka y Afro para traerse a Ikki y a Mist. Ikki tenía una cuenta pendiente con Saori por lo que debería ser enviado a Japón para reunirse con ella y Mist regresada a su madre por el momento, pues no llenaba los requisitos para ser la sucesora de Leo. Y desde luego, el permiso para que Marín estuviera con Aioria, debido al comportamiento de este último, seria revocado indefinidamente.

Para este punto la tristeza de Shion se había convertido en coraje. Como se había atrevido Saori a semejante cosa sabiendo que tarde o temprano se descubriría la verdad? Él había sabido que no era posible pero tampoco peleó lo suficiente para desmentirla.

\- Shion, me alegro que algunos de los caballeros ya estén en camino de ser padres, pero diles que por ningún motivo permitiré que solo jueguen con los sentimientos de chicas inocentes. Al igual que mi hermana, no tolero ese tipo de comportamiento de parte de nadie.

\- Pero señora, es que acaso alguno de los caballeros ha cometido esa falta?

\- No exactamente mi estimado Shion, pero la advertencia debe ser hecha. Ese es mi deseo.

\- Si señora, así se hará.

\- Apolo y Artemisa andan raros aquí en el olimpo y sé que traman algo pero no sé lo que es. Te pido que estés muy atento sobre todo con Sammy.

\- Está también sin resolver el problema de Shaka. Me alegra que hayas tomado el camino legal como recurso de que se nos sea devuelto. No quiero más derramamiento de sangre ni con Poseidón ni con Hades. Mejor dicho con nadie más. Nos iremos a juicio y sé que ganaremos porque tenemos la razón. Haz todo lo posible porque así sea.

\- Delo por hecho.

\- Por otra parte, Hades cumplió su palabra y ha encerrado por el momento a Thanatos en los Elíseos pero esto puede cambiar cuando él quiera. Sean precavidos e intenten no meterse en problemas con el inframundo. Quiero ser lo más respetuosa del pacto que se pueda.

Shion suspiró aliviado. Un problema menos.

Athena regañó por muchas cosas a su patriarca, lo felicitó por otras y le hizo muchas indicaciones más para el futuro, entre ellas una que lo dejo bastante intrigado: El Santuario es un refugio para aquellos con corazones puros que necesitan del resguardo de Athena. Nadie será rechazado ni juzgado si eso sucediera. Porque suponía que esta más que una indicación era una advertencia?.

Shaina toco la puerta y pidió permiso para entrar sacándolo de sus pensamientos y él se lo concedió.

\- Siéntate – le dijo

\- Gracias y Bienvenido a casa señor.

\- Mmm…

Shaina pudo sentir el cosmo de Shion bastante irritado y conociéndolo prefirió no preguntarle nada. Este recargó su cara en una mano y tamborileo con la otra.

\- Que está pasando allá afuera? Porque mi casa se ha vuelto un antro?

\- Lo lamento. Organizamos una cena sorpresa para Samira por su cumpleaños y…

\- Ahórrame los detalles. – dijo en tono cortante - No quiero que nadie venga y me moleste ni hoy o mañana, entendido? Darás a Aioros el día libre y no lo quiero aquí arriba. Envía a Kiki con Mu todo el día para continuar su entrenamiento y a Sammy con las niñas o que se yo. Quiero el menor ruido posible y desde luego tú me cubrirás todo el día de mañana. Cuando digo que quiero que no me molesten lo digo muy en serio. Mis comidas las tomare en mi habitación y a menos que el mismo Zeus baje y pida verme, no estoy para nadie. Comprendido?

\- Sí señor. – dijo Shaina extrañada de su actitud.

\- Ya se durmieron los niños?

\- Uhhhh… no

\- Ya son las nueve. Por qué no has ordenado que se vayan a dormir?

\- Pues…

\- Hazlo! – gruñó el patriarca.

\- Si señor!

\- Quiero a todos sin excepción fuera de este templo sagrado en una hora. Entendido?

\- Si señor! – dijo Shaina también en un tono molesto. Que culpa tenían todos ellos de lo que había pasado allá arriba y que Shion de todos modos no le iba a compartir?

Shion se quedó un momento callado y Shaina no sabía si ya se podía retirar o no.

\- Llego algún documento oficial?

Shaina se puso a buscar el sobre en el escritorio pasándoselo a Shion, quien lo abrió rápidamente.

\- No sería mejor que fuera a descansar y pasado mañana viéramos los pendientes? – dijo Shaina antes de arrepentirse al ver la mirada que Shion le dio – Yo solo quería…

\- Ya sé que están aquí mucho mejor sin mi Shaina…

\- No es eso señor! De verdad! – afirmo la susodicha.

\- Pronto podrán hacer lo que les venga en gana, pero por el momento anota – dijo en tono muy serio y con mal humor.

Shaina tomo su libreta y una pluma y Shion le dicto tantas cosas que tenían que hacer, que Shaina comprendió perfectamente el por qué no quería ser molestado y eso que aún no lo ponía al tanto de lo que había pasado en los días que estuvo ausente. Pero por el bien de su hígado y del humor de todos ahí, les pasaría el recado a los susodichos. Shion necesitaba descanso.

J **ulio 15, 4p.m.**

 **Casa de Ares**

 **Bagdad, Irak**

Era el día libre en la casa del señor de la guerra. Después de una ardua semana de negociaciones, guerras, guerrillas y demás, tanto Ares como sus hijos tomaban un descanso en la piscina de su casa. Ares jugaba con Deimos al PS4 en la sala de su casa en la pantalla gigante burlándose de su hijo.

\- Jaja te volvieron a matar inútil!

\- Tú te me atravesaste! – grito Deimos

\- Me estas echando la culpa?

\- Foboooos! Ven a reemplazarme un rato! – gritaba Deimos mientras Ares veía su celular y contestaba sus mensajes:

S Hola Papi

A Hola nena que estás haciendo despierta tan temprano

S Jiji yo me despierto a las 7

A Me parece muy bien.

S Tengo una amiguita nueva

A Ah sí? Como se llama?

S Mist. Tiene 2 años.

A Ahhh y esta bonita?

S Si pero yo estoy más.

A Claro que sí.

S Tu sabes hablar noruego?

A Si

S A ver qué significa YEJ ESQER DEJ

A Jiji significa que me quieres mucho y que no lo sabes escribir!

S Solo tengo 5. Apenas y se escribirte en los mensajes. Shion dice que soy tan lista como mis compañeras de 7.

A Ahhh qué bueno! Dile a tu amiguita que te traduzca esto: JEG SAVNER DEG

S No sabe jijijj

A Pues solo tiene 2. Pero significa que te extraño.

S En serio? Vas a venir pronto? Es que quiero comprar un regalo de cumpleaños pero no tengo dinero

A Tan chiquita y ya de interesada? Para quién?

S Samira. Ayer fue su cumpleaños.

A La esposa de Milo?

S Si. No me cae bien porque no era el destino de Milo, pero Shion dice que es de mala educación ir a una fiesta sin regalo y a mí no me habían dicho de la fiesta.

A Bueno

S Además, él bebe de su pancita se pondrá contento.

A Eso sí. Y si te mando un regalo y se lo das de parte tuya?

S En serio?

A Si.

S Si! Así ya no tengo que salir.

A Te llegara en unos minutos

S Gracias Papi. Cuando me vas a llevar a Disney.

A Pronto

S Si! Te mando una selfie con Mist?

A A ver?

S (imagen)

A Jajaja que bonitas. Te mando la imagen de una niña aún más bonita?

S No! Yo soy la más bonita!

A (imagen)

S Esta igual de chiquita que Mist

A Esa eres tú a su edad.

S En serio? Estaba muy bonita.

A Eras un amor de bebe.

S Y ahora?

A También.

S Si! Me gusta!

A …

S Ya me voy o me quitan el celular. Besos

A Bye

Ares borró la conversación, le mandó mensaje a Anteros y guardó el celular. Nunca se era lo suficientemente precavido cuando de Afrodita se trataba, aunque últimamente no había rondado por ahí.

Anteros y Keres entraron a la sala a petición de Ares.

\- Nos mandaste llamar Padre? – dijo Anteros

\- Si. Siéntate en la computadora y compra algo sencillo y barato y envíalo como regalo al santuario de Athena a nombre de Samira Rashid. – dijo Ares aventándole la American Express Negra – Y que le pongan de parte de Sammy.

\- Quien diantres es Sammy?

\- Eso no te importa. Obedece. – dijo Ares – Si lo mando yo creerán que es una bomba o algo así.

\- Y no?

\- No. Por eso la estas comprando tú.

\- Y quien es Samira Rashid?

\- Tampoco te importa – dijo Ares – Limítate a obedecer.

Haciendo muecas de disgusto, Anteros se sentó en el ordenador a hacerlo. Keres se mantuvo seria frente a él.

\- Tengo antojo de muffins con arándanos. Házmelos. – Ordenó a Keres

\- Cuantas docenas?

\- Unas cuatro bastaran. Y usa la cocineta cerca de mi oficina. Quiero que huela rico ahí adentro.

\- Si mi señor.

Keres salió de la sala hacia donde le habían enviado y Fobos y Deimos entraron listos para reanudar el juego.

Jugaron primero los dos hermanos con Ares de retador y justo cuando Ares iba a sentarse, Anteros entro de nuevo:

\- Padre, te busca el tío. - dijo

\- No estoy. Cual tío?

\- Apolo

\- No estoy – dijo apretando el play

\- Entonces debes ser el fantasma más pesado y estúpido de todo el inframundo – dijo Apolo entrando sin permiso.

El silencio reinó en la sala por un momento hasta que Ares le pasó el mando a Fobos.

\- Que quieres aquí? – pregunto Ares – Sabes que no eres exactamente el más bienvenido.

\- No estoy aquí por gusto. Vengo por negocios. – dijo muy serio

\- Vamos entonces a mi oficina. Anteros, a cargo y que nadie nos moleste. – ordeno Ares.

Apolo le cedió el paso y Ares lo condujo hasta su oficina. Este último sabía que si su hermano se había tomado la molestia de viajar tanto para verlo, estaban hablando de algo muy importante.

Ares entró a su oficina y se sirvió una copa. No le ofreció a Apolo porque sabía que no lo tomaría, pero para su sorpresa, Apolo se sirvió el doble que él y se lo tomo de un solo trago.

\- Ok. Si querías espantarme ya lo conseguiste. A que viniste?

\- Quiero que… es que… - fue y se sirvió otra copa para infundirse valor – Artemisa quiere que le entregue a Sammy, pues como sabes, tiene un lugar disponible entre sus satélites por… la desaparición de Becca y …

\- No te atrevas! – rugió Ares

\- Es mi hija y con Artemisa se criará bien… - dijo Apolo con una voz neutra lo que le decía a Ares que ni él se la creía.

\- A buena hora reconoces que es tu hija! – grito Ares - Si Sammy llega a irse con Artemisa, morirá lentamente!

Apolo iba a servirse otra pero Ares le quito la botella de las manos.

\- Enfrenta la situación como hombre, más bien, como dios que eres! Pareces un maldito pusilánime bajo las enaguas de Artemisa!

\- Es la única forma de que me perdone! No entiendes?

Ares solo pudo responder con un puñetazo que hizo volar a Apolo hasta la pared haciendo que varios cuadros ahí colgados se cayeran.

\- Que te pasa imbécil? – gritó Apolo

\- Que te pasa a ti! – replicó Ares – Estas dispuesto a sacrificar a tu propia hija para ganar sus favores y con el tiempo meterte entre sus piernas? Ubícate! Ni así te las va a dar! Solo te está manipulando.

\- No es cierto! Artemisa me ama a mí! – gritó Apolo intentando levantarse

\- Pues te jodes porque Sammy está bajo la protección de Athena – grito Ares – Y ella no te la va a dar.

\- Quieres apostar? Sabes que entre tú y yo, Athena me creerá a mí.

Ares se sirvió otra copa. Eso no lo podía discutir.

\- Y aun así, no se la puedes llevar a Artemisa. – dijo Ares lentamente

\- A ti que más te da? – le gritó - Te quitaría una carga de encima

\- Eso crees? Que un hijo es una carga?

\- Eso lo puedes decir tu porque tuviste cuantos? 40 hijos conocidos y reconocidos? – reclamo Apolo – Un maldito Puto como tu…

Otro puño voló hacia el rostro de Apolo.

\- Te faltaron contar las amazonas que son mis hijas y algunos más cabron pero a ninguno le faltó mi apoyo y nadie puede decir que soy un mal padre! En cambio tu tuviste al menos 21 y hubieras tenido más si los jotitos de Jacinto y Cipariso pudieran parir y cuántos de ellos siguen contigo?

Apolo lo miró asombrado al escuchar el nombre de sus dos amantes varones del pasado.

Ares se echó a reír al ver su cara.

\- Que? Creíste que nadie lo sabía? Todo el olimpo lo supo en su momento incluyendo tu adorada Artemisa. Por qué crees que jamás te las ha dado? Le das asco. En el fondo lo sabes.

Apolo se levantó muy digno.

Un escándalo en la cocina cercana hizo que Ares saliera corriendo y Apolo tras él. Keres tirada en el suelo sin sentido con la masa para muffins por todo el suelo y las charolas esparcidas por todas partes fue lo que ambos dioses encontraron.

Apolo, en su calidad de Dios de la Medicina, tomó a Keres en brazos y Ares lo condujo a una de las habitaciones. Apolo le pidió lo dejara solo con ella para revisarla. Ares accedió y Apolo estuvo un momento dentro. Cuando salió, sonriendo, se dirigió a la oficina de Ares donde le sirvió una copa a su hermano.

\- Bueno ya! Que tiene Keres. – pregunto Ares preocupado

\- Jajajaja Hermano… Brindemos por la llegada de tu bastardo número 41 – dijo Apolo con voz burlona – Que lo bendiga la tía abuela Nix que viene a tierra a fin de mes Jajajaja

\- Que estás diciendo?

\- Estoy diciendo imbécil, que Keres está embarazada – dijo Apolo muy serio – Y esto sí que me va a divertir decírselo a todos.

Apolo salió de la oficina y de la casa de Ares casi corriendo, dejando a Ares perplejo y con la botella y el vaso en la mano.


	175. Chapter 175

**Capítulo 173**

J **ulio 15, 4p.m.**

 **Casa de Ares**

 **Bagdad, Irak**

Ares se tomó el licor del vaso y dejo la botella y el vaso en la mesita más cercana. Había escuchado bien? Keres embarazada? Respiro hondo y contó hasta 20 antes de empezar a caminar hasta la habitación donde se encontraba porque si no lo hacia, hubiera corrido a matarla.

Durante el camino, se preguntó de que forma la tía abuela Nix lo torturaría por no cuidarle el tesorito a Keres. Se lo había advertido cuando la dejo a su cuidado y 5000 años más tarde, no creía que hubiera cambiado de opinión.

Nix, o la tia abuela Nix como la conocían en la familia de Zeus, era en realidad la tia bisabuela junto con Gea, o Hemera, aunque ninguna de las dos ultimas bajaba a la tierra nunca y esto hacia que la visita de Nix cada seis anios, fuera todo un acontecimiento, sobre todo para sus hijos.

Ares no veía a Keres como a su tía abuela sino como a una prima hermana debido a que crecieron juntos, razón por la que la jodia, fregaba, ordenaba y hasta golpeaba a veces y ni en sus más locos sueños se le hubiera ocurrido echársela al plato como Apolo había insinuado en su coraje. Hubiera sido demasiado fácil, pero simplemente no le gustaba. Era Demasiado plana y le tenia suficiente miedo/demasiado respeto a su madre, y ahora, si Apolo esparcía la noticia, iba a ser su palabra contra la de él, quien desde luego no tenía buena reputación con ninguno.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación sin tocar y vio a Keres hecha un ovillo en una orilla de la cama asustada de su reacción y llorando también por la sorpresa. Tal vez esperaba gritos y golpes de su parte, pero Ares sabía que si quería llevar la fiesta en paz hasta con su madre, tenia que tratar bien a una mujer embarazada pues iba a estar muy sensible por las hormonas los próximos meses.

\- Tampoco lo sabias verdad? – le preguntoo Ares al ver el miedo en sus ojos.

Keres negó con la cabeza tomándose la cara con ambas manos y El se sentoo en la orilla.

\- Acaso tus hermanas nunca te dieron algún consejo para que esto no pasara? – pregunto Ares suavemente – O tu madre… no se… hasta Eros!

Keres se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y volvió a negar con la cabeza.

\- Soy la mas chica y… ellas casi no me hablan – Logroo articular

\- Cierto. Y estarías loca si les hubieras preguntado a tus hermanos – dijo Ares antes de suspirar – Sabes lo voy a pedirte que hagas verdad?

Keres lo miró con furia. Si acaso era lo que ella estaba pensando…

\- No me voy a deshacer de él! – Le gritó atreviendoce a aventarle una almohada y abrazando otra – Sere madre soltera, trabajare el doble y lo hare un berseker digno, pero no me obligues!

Ares esquivoo la almohada con facilidad pero se extrañó mucho. Acaso no lo conocía lo suficiente para que supiera que no era capaz de pedirle algo así?

\- Me refería a que deberás renunciar a tu puesto e irte de aquí. – contesto Ares - Busca al padre de tu hijo para que los mantenga y …

\- No! El… no puede saberlo! – dijo Keres rápidamente.

\- Y por qué no? – pregunto curioso

Keres guardó silencio y bajoo la mirada para abrazarse las rodillas.

\- No podre ayudarte si no me dices que sucede. Por qué es hijo de tu esposo el mortal verdad?

\- No he estado con nadie más – susurroo Keres algo triste

\- Pues aun así tiene responsabilidad en esto. Buscalo y que se haga cargo de ustedes. – insistió Ares

\- Es que…

\- Que?

\- Él no quería casarse conmigo. Y luego la pócima de Isis…

Ares se levantó de la cama como resorte.

\- Ahora que hizo esa mendiga vieja loca? - gritoo

Keres iba a comenzar a llorar y Ares se echó para atrás.

\- Ok… no le digo así. Solo dime de que pócima hablas.

\- Yo no sabía que el tenia alguien más. Te lo juro! – respondio Keres

Ares abrió los ojos muy grandes al comprender de que estaba ella hablando asi que la tomoo de los hombros y la sacudió un poco.

\- Lo obligaste? Contesta!

\- Si! Si lo hice!

\- Dímelo todo Keres o juro que te mando con tu madre en este instante! – gritoo soltándola.

Keres se tranquilizó lo suficiente como para contarle como llevaba mucho tiempo enamorada de él, que aprovechándose de un descuido, en el usoo algunos menjurjes de Hypnos y asi había podido secuestrarlo junto a Isis y de ahí lo había manipulado para casarse, para consumar y antes de que ella pudiera disculparse y retractarse, él había desaparecido gracias a su ex amiga. Jamás mencionó que era Shaka, el santo dorado de Athena, ni que lo había rebautizado con el nombre de Aleix. Sabía que Ares era lo suficientemente HDP para aprovecharse de eso para joder a Athena y ella estaba en contra de eso a pesar de trabajar para él.

Ares caminoo como león enjaulado analizando la situación unos minutos antes de pararse frente a ella:

\- Keres… De todas las estupideces que has hecho en todo el tiempo que has estado conmigo, esta se lleva el premio mayor – dijo Ares en tono molesto – Entiendes la magnitud del problema en el que te metiste y me metiste por tu maldita calentura?

\- Lo siento

\- Tu madre estará en la tierra en quince días exactos. Sabes bien que no puedes faltar a tu reunioncita familiar. – le dijo aun paseándose de un lado a otro

\- Lo sé – dijo abrazándose asustada

\- Y no solo tu madre estará ahí. Mis padres fueron invitados y tus 17 hermanos ya confirmaron.

Keres comenzó a temblar. Llevaba años molestando a sus hermanos y esta vez no se la iban a pasar. En cuanto la vieran se le echarían todos encima sobre todo Hypnos y su ultima bromita.

\- Ayúdame por favor! No sé qué hacer! – dijo corriendo a abrazarlo de las piernas hincándose en el proceso

Esto tomó por sorpresa a Ares. Keres era orgullosa. En todo este tiempo cuando la llegaba a golpear no gritaba, no lloraba. Su trabajo lo hacía a cabalidad y cuando quería, podía ser su mejor aliada pero hasta ese día, después de miles de años, era la primera vez que suplicaba por su ayuda. El solo pudo apiadarse de ella y la hizo levantarse mientras le acariciaba el cabello de forma consoladora.

\- Ya veremos que se me ocurre de aquí a entonces, pero desde luego ya no podrás trabajar así que tendrás que nombrar a un reemplazo. Y sigo insistiendo en que tu "esposo" tiene que saberlo de todos modos.

\- No. Aleix debe ser libre para amar a la chica que…

\- Aleix?

Keres se tapó la boca. Diablos! Se le había salido el nombre sin querer.

\- Aleix? No suena griego. – insistió Ares

\- No dije nada – dijo Keres – Olvida que alguna vez lo dije!

\- De que me serviría de todos modos el puro nombre? Ahora regresa a la cama y descansa que no quiero que algo te pase.

\- No me siento mal – replico Keres

\- Dije a la cama – Gruñó Ares en un tono que hizo que Keres corriera a esconderse debajo de las cobijas. - Te vas a quedar ahí hasta que sepa a donde te voy a mandar mientras tanto, entendiste? Ya enviare a alguien más a limpiar el regadero y a enviarte algo de almorzar? Que se te antoja? Fresas con chocolate? Te enviare unas. A todas se les antoja eso. – dijo Antes de salir azotando la puerta.

Keres pudo escuchar que Ares comenzaba a dar órdenes desde el pasillo y a varios comenzar a correr como desesperados. Ojala hubiera hecho bien en pedirle ayuda, pero si había alguien que pudiera ayudarla a resolver el problema era él. Nadie más era tan manipulador y perverso que pasaría como el más fiel de los corderitos.

 **Julio 15, 8 pm**

 **Aeropuerto Heatrow**

 **Londres, Inglaterra**

Afro, DM y Phil llegaron al aeropuerto esperando que el vuelo de Afro hacia Paris saliera pronto. DM le había preguntado a Afro que por que no había usado el tren a lo que el Pisciano le había dicho que prefería viajar una hora, a casi tres así tendría tiempo de acostumbrarse y tener su sesión de belleza antes de la sesión de fotografías de la mañana siguiente.

\- Te estas tomando tu papel demasiado en serio – dijo DM mientras se sentaba en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas frente a Afro para sorpresa de Phil, quien aún no había conocido su verdadera naturaleza sencilla.

\- Creo que ya para hoy deberías de saberlo no? – dijo quitándose cuidadosamente un mechón de su cara – Espero que cuando regrese no encuentre un chiquero en la casa.

\- Oh vamos! Acaso hay un desorden ahorita?

\- Porque hice el aseo antes de salir y así lo quiero encontrar cuando regrese – advirtió Afro – Además, tengo las cervezas contadas. No puedes tomar más de una como ya quedamos

\- Pero…

\- Te deje comida para toda la semana en el congelador y la lista del mandado en la puerta del refrigerador. Ya sabes dónde, y de que marcas me gustan y no quiero pretextos para encontrarlo vacío porque el dinero está en el cajón – siguió diciendo Afro

DM estaba de mil colores mientras veía de reojo a Phil disimular una carcajada.

\- Me estas avergonzando – susurro DM con una mirada de pistola.

\- Por mí no se detengan. No me gusta meterme en el matrimonio de mis amigos – dijo Phil recibiendo un zape de parte de Afro poniendo cara de interrogación.

\- Querías ser parte de nuestro cerrado círculo de amigos? Pues paga el precio! – reclamó Afro – Además tal vez tienes razón solo es una semana. Que tanto desmadre puedes hacer en ese tiempo.

DM lo miro como pidiéndole que lo retara un poquito mas pero Afro no dijo nada.

\- Puedo…?

\- No, no puedes meter a ninguna mujerzuela – negó Afro

\- Y si…?

\- No, no puedes tener fiestas.

\- Y que pasa si…?

\- Vas y pagas un hotel.

\- Sabes que no me dejas divertirme, verdad rosita? – dijo DM cruzándose de brazos haciendo berrinche – Mejor quédate por allá así me dejas vivir mi vida.

\- Yo creo que la razón por la que precisamente estas en la escuela, es porque no estaba ahí para frenarte cuando lo de España…. Italia…

\- OK OK ya entendí – dijo DM levantándose del suelo al escuchar que llamaban a los pasajeros del vuelo de Afro – No tienen que enterarse todos de mis pequeños errores.

Afro lo abrazó y también a Phil.

\- Ya fuera de broma, no te meterás en problemas con los Heinstein verdad? – reafirmó Afro

\- No. No me interesa interactuar con ellos. – declaro DM sinceramente

\- Me parece bien. No olvides meter esos documentos que te deje a la oficina de patentes y llamarle a Shura a ver cómo va todo.

\- No jefe. – dijo haciéndole un saludo militar

Afro se despidió de ellos con una sonrisa y entró a la zona de abordaje. Phil entonces pudo dar rienda suelta a sus risas que tenia guardadas y que lo hicieron caer de rodillas en el suelo mientras que DM cruzado de brazos, zapateaba con impaciencia.

\- De que te estas burlando ahora? – preguntó DM

\- De que no se si parece tu papaa o tu mayate Jajaja – respondió quitándose una lagrima de risa

\- Y eso que no lo has visto en sus peores días – respondió el canceriano – Hoy anda de buenas porque va a realizar su sueño de estar en el mundo de la moda.

\- Pero si es, verdad? – preguntoo Phil mientras volteaba la mano en un ademan gay - tu sabes…

DM se puso serio mientras ayudaba a Phil a levantarse y caminaban hacia la salida. La verdad es que por muy afeminado que fuera Afro, no le conocía nada que lo confirmara y eso a veces lo sacaba de quicio.

\- 20 años de conocernos y no tengo la menor idea – contesto DM para sorpresa de Phil - Aunque el tampoco lo aclara deliberadamente.

\- Bueno, supongo que eso es bueno. Mientras no te importe ni cambie su amistad…

DM negoo con la cabeza.

\- No Phil. Afro más que mi mejor amigo es mi hermano. Ambos daríamos la vida por el otro y el que sea o no sea gay no cambiaría eso – afirmó DM – Además, crecimos con cientos de otros varones. Supongo que ya hubiera habido algún rumor o escandalol y yo no recuerdo…

DM abrió grandes los ojos cuando vio a dos chicas en minifalda, con botas a las rodillas, ombliguera blanca y sus maletas en la mano. Ambas eran delgadas, con piernas largas y bien torneadas y debían medir 1.75 pero una de ellas era rubia natural casi nórdica y la otra tenía el cabello negro azulado. De espaldas parecerían gemelas pero de frente eran completamente distintas.

Dm le dio unas palmaditas a Phil en el estómago para que viera lo mismo y este volteó:

\- Tatis! – gritó Phil corriendo hacia la rubia.- No te esperaba aun!

Tatis? Que no se llamaba así la novia de Phil que siempre estaba ausente y de la que siempre hablaba? A poco ese bombón era la novia de su amigo?

\- Phil! – grito la chica botando la maleta para correr a los brazos de Phil quien para sorpresa de DM lo tomó a besos y cachondeos. – Tenía muchas ganas de verte.

La otra chica se acercó a ellos con ambas maletas.

\- Ejem, ejem. – dijo la castaña para que se separaran – Este no es ni el lugar ni la hora.

Los dos chicos se separaron algo avergonzados, pero DM podría ver el cambio que la chica realizaba en su amigo. Hasta su postura al caminar cambiaba. Definitivamente ella lo hacia feliz.

\- Discúlpalos por favor – dijo la castaña dirigiéndose a DM – No se habían visto en dos semanas. Soy Yelina Plushenko, compañera de la zorrilla esta.

\- Ángelo Cancro pero me dicen DM. – dijo el canceriano pensando en que ahí había carne fresca para jugar – No te preocupes. Me alegra verlo feliz. Puedo ayudarte con esas petacas, digo, maletas?

Yelina comenzoo a reir.

\- Vaya! Tenemos un caballero por aquí! – dijo Yelina sonriendo mientras entregaba las dos maletas que DM cargo con gusto – Desde cuando conoces a Nerdie?

\- Quien?

\- Phil. Es un nerd bien hecho y asi le digo yo – dijo Yelina encogiéndose de hombros

\- Casi dos semanas. Estamos juntos en la escuela de verano. – contesto DM

\- Ahhh pero tú no pareces un nerd – aseguró Yelina – De hecho más bien pareces un Bully

\- En serio? Interesante. Te gustaría comprobarlo? – dijo DM coqueto

\- Por qué no?

Los cuatro salieron del aeropuerto para compartir una cerveza en el bar preferido de las chicas. DM se la paso coqueteando con Yelina y a pesar de todas las advertencias de Afro, terminaron en su departamento. Total. Tendría como 7 días para limpiar y desaparecer cualquier rastro para que Afro no se enterara porque Afro enojado, era como traer una espina de rosa pinchándole el trasero.

 **Julio 16, 8 am**

 **Comedor del Patriarca**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia**

Aioria, Aioros, Shaina, Kiki, Mist y Sammy habían estado platicando antes de entrar al comedor acerca de donde podían ir los chicos a comprarle algo de ropa a Mist ahora que el castigo de Aioria terminara en unas cuantas horas y ya estaban sentándose a la mesa para desayunar cuando Shion entró.

\- Buenos días a todos – dijo de mucho mejor humor

\- Buenos días Maestro Shion – dijeron todos al unísono antes de dejar que el patriarca se sentara primero por respeto y luego ellos.

\- Aioria, no esperaba encontrarte aquí arriba aun! Acaso perdiste los estribos después de que me fui? – dijo Shion mientras untaba su pan tostado con mantequilla, haciendo que el caballero de Leo se ruborizara un poco

\- Si bueno… No se puede domar al león en un dia – respondio Aioria sonriendo

\- Lo se, pero me da gusto que al menos lo intentes. Quien es esa princesita sentada en tus piernas? No me la has presentado.

Mist se debatió en los brazos de su papaa para que la bajara y cuando Aioria lo hizo, esta corrió a los brazos de Shion quien la cargo con ternura.

\- Le presento a Mist… mi hija – dijo Aioria con un nudo en la garganta.

\- Hei Mist. Velkommen hjem.– dijo Shion para beneplácito de Mist que por fin comprendia todo lo que un adulto le decía en ese lugar.

Lo miró curiosa tocando su cabello y sus cejas antes de comenzar a hablar en su lengua natal con Shion explicándole todas sus aventuras esos dias y preguntándole cosas básicas de todas las personas que había conocido hasta ahora y por su mama y su tio Ikki.

Todos miraban curiosos la interacción entre ellos dos excepto Sammy, quien comía en silencio su desayuno. Shaina lo notó por lo que en lo que los varones se entretenían con Mist, ella le preguntó en voz baja:

\- Por qué estás tan callada Sammy?

\- Por que a ella la dejan hablar en la mesa y a mí no?. – dijo muy seria – Eso no es justo. Yo llegue primero

Shaina sonrio. Una escorpioncita celosa? Nahhh. Inconcebible.

\- Porque ella es un bebe todavía y además solo estará por poco tiempo – le explicó

Sammy dejo su comida.

\- Se va a ir? – pregunto en un tono mas triste.

\- Bueno, ella tiene que irse con su mama, pero si todo sale bien regresara muy pronto.

\- Pero ya no voy a tener con quien jugar de nuevo – respondio Sammy haciendo carita triste

Shaina le sonrió.

\- Ahora que el maestro llego, podremos volver a jugar por la mañana antes de tus clases y antes de dormir. Quieres?

La carita se le ilumino a Sammy y volvió a sonreír mientras asentia y terminaba su desayuno junto a Shaina.

Shion platicaba con todos en la mesa poniéndose al día en entrenamientos y cosas ambiguas sin entretenerse en detalles escabrosos o temas delicados que ya tocaría con cada uno, mientras le daba de comer a Mist pacientemente.

Cuando todos hubieron terminado, Shion pidió a Aioros quedarse un momento a platicar con él mientras los demás iban a sus actividades diarios y Mist corría para jugar con Sammy.

\- Platicame Aioros – dijo Shion - La guerra en el zoológico continuó cuando me fui?

\- Guerra? Cual guerra? – pregunto Aioros inocentemente

\- Entre Shaina y tu hermano desde luego

\- No. Afortunadamente y justo a tiempo parece que hicieron las paces. – dijo Aioros

\- Hicieron los deberes que les deje? Posiblemente con la llegada de Mist…

Aioros sabia que lo único que quería era un pretexto para seguir teniéndolos castigados, asi que no le dio el gusto.

\- Han estado muy dedicados a eso – dijo Aioros – Se hubiera sentido orgulloso de ellos. De los dos por igual.

Shion se quedo callado unos segundos.

\- Y cuéntame entonces, se confirmó la paternidad de Aioria?

Aioros se ruborizo un poco.

\- Shaina abrió el sobre con la respuesta de la prueba.

\- Entiendo… - dijo Shion muy serio

\- Fueron causas de fuerza mayor! – se apresuró a decir Aioros – Le aseguro que ella nunca se atrevería a abrir su correspondencia de otro modo.

\- Eso ya lo sé. Pero… cuéntame de esa "causa de fuerza mayor". Cómo fue? – pregunto Shion

Aioros procedió a contarle lo sucedido días antes y como Shaina con ayuda de Minos habían podido darles un respiro.

\- Espero que no te sorprenda que el cheque mensual de Aioria traiga un significativo descuento los próximos meses – dijo Shion tranquilamente.

\- Que? Por qué?

\- No esperaras que acepte que Minos trabaje para bienestar de nosotros gratis verdad? – dijo Shion sirviéndose un poco de agua

\- Pero Shaina dijo que…

\- Shaina no estará aquí siempre y a ti no te gustaría estarle haciendo trabajos gratis a quien hasta hace poco era tu enemigo solo por compromiso – dijo Shion sin elevar el tono de la voz – Y además no quiero deberle nada.

Aioros se quedo en silencio unos segundos y suspiró. Shion tenía razón.

\- Entonces descuéntemelo a mí por favor – pidio Aioros – Aioria estará muy gastado si Lyfia acepta lo de la custodia compartida y que le pase pensión.

\- De acuerdo, te lo descuento a ti. – aceptó Shion – Ahora cuéntame que otras novedades hubo en mi ausencia.

Aioros le contó todo lo que recordaba, haciendo que Shion se sintiera menos culpable de agarrar el día libre el día anterior, después de todo, quien sabe hasta cuándo podría volver a tener todo un día de paz absoluta y Aioros debía comenzar a foguearse en los problemas que heredaría proximamente.

 **Julio 16, 11 am**

 **Palacio Valhala**

 **Asgard, Noruega**

Hilda estaba en su habitación vistiéndose frente al Espejo. Al final, se puso su abrigo para sus oraciones del Medio día ante la estatua de Odín. Se acomodaba los guantes en sus manos y acariciaba su pancita con ternura.

\- Voy a tener que comenzar a tejerte algo extra para el frio, hijo mío, aunque tal vez deba abrigarme un poco más ahorita por si las dudas. No quisiera que volvieras a enfermarte por mi culpa.

El ruido de cosas azotándose contra la pared al final del pasillo la hizo correr hacia allá. Se dio cuenta que el ruido venia del despacho de Siegfried por lo que tocó a la puerta.

\- Adelante!

Hilda abrió la puerta y vio como todo el despacho estaba desordenado.

\- Por qué tanto escándalo? Sucede algo Malo? – Preguntó Hilda

\- Tu hermana me va a matar de un coraje! – dijo Siegfried – No sé cómo o por qué, pero esto nos dejaraa muy mal parados con los vecinos si llegan a enterarse!

\- De que hablas? Ahora que hizo mi hermana?

Por toda respuesta, Siegfried le extendió la Revista donde salía Fler y Thes con el título "Las nuevas promesas de la moda salen del closet".

\- Y mejor ni leas el articulo o te dara un ataque cardiaco – dijo Siegfried enojado - Esta vez, Fler fue muy lejos.

Hilda vio la revista y comenzó a reír a carcajadas en silencio mientras se desplomaba en la silla más cercana con la cabeza viendo hacia abajo.

\- Ay por Odín! – dijo corriendo hacia ella – Perdón. No debí darte así la noticia. Estas bien? Habla por favor Hilda!

Le levantó la cabeza y para su sorpresa, Siegfried se dio cuenta de que estaba riendo.

\- Ay no! Ya se volvió loca! – dijo corriendo por un vaso de agua y acercándoselo a los labios.

Hilda rechazoo el vaso.

\- Jajaja no. Estoy bien Jajajaja Es que… Fler tiene cada ocurrencia Jajaja - dijo

Siegfried la miro escéptico.

\- Acaso no entendiste lo que quisieron decir? Digo porque mi francés no es muy bueno pero…

\- Si… y también entiendo que esté experimentando solo por despecho. – dijo Hilda dejando a un lado la revista – Ademas se veía muy chic y a la moda, no lo crees?

\- Que pasó con la hermana sobreprotectora que todos conocíamos? – pregunto su esposo

\- Se quedó en Holanda, amor – dijo muy seria – Ser así solo condujo a mi hermana por el mal camino. Ella ya no tiene 17. Ya sabe lo que hace y que todo tendrá sus consecuencias.

Siegfried se sorprendió un poco.

\- Si pero las otras familias reales…

\- Las otras familias reales no tienen a mi valiente hermana echándose a todo el mundo en contra solo por su estúpida venganza hacia aquel que le congeló el corazón – declaró Hilda – Si ella quiere irse por ese camino, yo la apoyare. Si quiere regresar y retomar donde lo dejamos, también será bienvenida. Ya no más pleitos entre hermanas Siegfried. Ya no lo resistiría.

Su esposo se quedó callado. Que tanto hubieron platicado ellas dos cuando las dejaba a solas?

\- Además tu no estas así nada más por lo de Fler verdad? – pregunto Hilda

\- No. El asunto de Mist me trae cabreado. – admitió Siegfried – Lyfia no quiere compartirla con su padre y el padre no quiere que ella la crie sola.

Hilda se quedó callada.

\- Nuestros abogados dicen que lo que El pide no es nada del otro mundo y ella debería ceder pero ella no quiere. Esta necia.

Hilda le dio un abrazo y un beso.

\- Por qué no mejor vas al comedor, tomas un lunch y atiendes algunos asuntos oficiales y ya después con la cabeza más fría sigues con eso. – sugirió Hilda - Tu a quien estas apoyando?

\- Como dices?

\- Estas tomando partido con alguno de los dos cierto? – preguntó Hilda

\- Pues… conocemos a Lyfia hace tanto que yo crei que…

\- Como te sentirías si yo te escondiera a nuestro bebé por dos años? – volvió a preguntar Hilda.

Siegfried la miroo y sus ojos brillaron.

\- Tu no lo harias.

\- No, no lo haría porque quiero verlos felices a los dos. – dijo Hilda abrazandolo otra vez – Solo piensa en lo que el sintió cuando se enteró antes de seguir de parte de ella. Ponte firme y oblígala a firmar. De todos modos anda viajando la mayor parte del tiempo últimamente y que pasaría si el padre se entera y la acusa de negligencia parental? Podría obtener la custodia permanente y eso si le rompería el corazón a Lyfia. Me voy a hacer mis oraciones. Te veremos más tarde – dijo dándole un beso y saliendo del salón.

Siegfried se quedó callado y comenzó a analizar sus palabras. Hilda tenía mucha más experiencia que él en asuntos legales debido a su posición y podría ser que tuviera razón. Llamaría a los abogados para discutirlo un ultima vez antes de mandar a llamar a Lyfia para exponerle los resultados y tomar una decisión.

 **Julio 16, 8 am**

 **Isla San Andrés**

 **Atlántico Sur**

Shura veía con ansias hacia la puerta trasera del castillo flotante. Desde que Mu le había hecho el favor de ir a dejarlo, había sentido a Zita en cierta parte del castillo pero no quería irrumpir así como así. No sabía si había gente armada o si tendría problemas al sacarla. Para este momento, el ya había estudiado la rutina y sabia cuantos sirvientes había en dentro y que Marina cuidaba de ella.

Bajó su cosmos al Máximo y Esperó a que la cocinera sacara la basura como todas las mananas, y en lo que ella le dio la espalda, el se escabullo rápidamente por la cocina evadiendo la mirada de cualquier persona subiendo las escaleras hasta el segundo piso.

Escuchó una flauta y supuso que la que tocaba Sorrento de Sirena. Al sentir el cosmo de Zita, se acercó a esa habitación y después de que acabara su melodía, escuchó que le aplaudían:

\- Bravo! Estuviste fenomenal Sorrento! – exclamó Zita – Me gustoo mas que la ultima.

\- Gracias, gracias. Esta la compuse especialmente para ti – dijo el peli lila – Me inspiraron tus ojos.

\- Deja de bromear – dijo Zita – Sabes bien que estoy casada.

\- Aja… y tu "esposo" en este momento debe estar también divirtiéndose con una docena de mujerzuelas.

Shura estaba a punto de entrar para meterle excalibur por donde no le daba el sol, pero Zita no cayoo en el juego.

\- Mentira. Él no lo haría nunca y yo tampoco. – exclamó Zita – Porque no vas mejor al mercado como me prometiste y me traes esa fruta de la que me hablaste ayer?

Shura escuchó como se movía una silla y unos pasos que se aproximaron a la puerta.

\- Solo porque Julián se enojara conmigo si no te mantengo contenta. – dijo Sorrento de mala gana – Pero eso no quita que no siga intentándolo.

\- Sera bueno desayunar un jugo de esos, pero no eres suficiente hombre para mi – dijo Zita en voz pedante – Anda… ve y consigue la fruta. Shu shu!

\- Ya voy…

A regañadientes y de mal genio, Sorrento salió de la recamara y escondido detrás de una columna, Shura vio como él seguía de largo. Esperó hasta que escuchó el ruido de la puerta principal al cerrarse antes de abrir la puerta y entrar sin permiso.

Zita , aun en pijama, jugaba con algunas piedras preciosas que le había regalado su abuelo y algunos otros sus generales marinos, para congraciarse con poseidon. Los guardaba con recelo en una cajita mientras los miraba por milésima vez. Shura corrió hacia ella.

\- Zita!

\- Shura? – dijo recibiendo el abrazo de su esposo con algo de sorpresa – Shura! Que haces aquí?

\- Vengo a rescatarte mi amor. – dijo entre besos mientras Zita le echaba los brazos al cuello.

\- Pero… no puedo irme asi. Mi abuelo no está y se pondrá muy triste si no me ve y…

\- Omar está en el campamento con Rosa y Pedro. Esta a salvo. Te llevare con ellos – contesto Shura

\- No hablo de Omar. – dijo Zita en tono despreocupado – Además estoy enojada con él. Primero dice que no me va a dejar y luego me deja y no me dice a donde va ni se despide ni nada. No le importó que me haya enfermado y casi me muera.

\- Que que?

El color se le fue por completo a la cara de Shura. Zita había estado enferma y el no lo sabia?

\- Estuviste… enferma?

\- Si pero ya estoy bien y él bebe también – dijo tocando su vientre con ternura.

Shura la abrazo y bajoo para darle un beso en el vientre pero este movimiento hizo que sus piedras cayeran de la cama al suelo haciendo enfadar a Zita quien suavemente lo separoo de si.

\- Perdóname mi amor. Fue mi culpa. Debí buscarte y llevarte desde el principio pero tu padre no me dejoo y… – comenzoo a disculparse Shura

\- Si bueno. Fue mejor así – dijo la pelirroja hincándose a recoger las piedras con desesperacion – De que otra manera me hubiera enterado que tengo un abuelo rico?

Shura la miró extrañado recordando la conversación que había tenido con Omar al respecto.

\- Omar y Rosa no te dieron lo suficiente? Te falto algo mientras crecías? – pregunto Shura – Tengo entendido que Alejandro te proveía de todo lo que necesitaste.

\- Bah! Son migajas únicamente de lo pude haber tenido. – replico Zita guardando sus piedras como si fueran tesoros – Si mi papa me hubiera dejado con mi abuelito Pose, posiblemente…

\- Posiblemente nunca nos hubiéramos conocido. – Respondió Shura con voz triste. En que momento su dulce gitana había cambiado tanto únicamente para ver las riquezas materiales?

Zita dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para voltear a verlo. Shura miro sus ojos con perspicacia. No eran azul cielo… eran casi negros. Algo no estaba bien aquí. Zita parecio reflexionar un poco al respecto.

\- Si, Tienes razón. Y no vendría un bebe en camino que… - Zita se tomó el corazón como si le doliera un momento y estuviera batallando con algo para después volver al mismo tono frio de antes – Pero tal vez hubiera tenido la oportunidad de conocer mas lugares como a los que me lleva mi abuelo en este lugar y tendría muchas mas joyas y…

Shura apretoo los labios y la tomó de las muñecas haciendola levantarse bruscamente. Esa no parecía ser su Zita. Acaso solo estaba cayendo en una ilusión? La miroo a los ojos quienes lo miraban entre admirados y asustados y se dio cuenta que no traía la pulsera que él le dio, pero traía un pequeño dije en una cadena de oro con un dije muy pequeño. Intentó ver más de cerca que tipo de dije era, pero al tomarlo sintioo que estaba agarrando un hierro al rojo vivo y por lo mismo soltó el dije y soltó a Zita.

\- Donde está la pulsera que te regale? No te basta con esa joya? – la enfrentoo.

\- Si es muy bonita pero es muy pequeña. – dijo Zita – Además tu amigo se la quedo. Supuse que te la daría o me la daría pero no sé cuándo lo voy a volver a ver. Ve y pídesela a él.

Shura comenzó a buscar el collar que le dio Kanon pero recordó que lo había dejado en el campamento y se maldijo internamente por eso. Zita volvió a abrazarlo y escondió la cabeza en su torso.

\- Quédate aquí conmigo. Mi abuelo no dirá que no. – le suplico – No nos faltara nada y tendremos una buena vida.

Shura no pudo evitar abrazarla y besarla. Cualquier cosa que le estuviera pasando a Zita y su extraño comportamiento, estaba seguro que no era su culpa.

\- Sabes que te amo Zita…

La pelirroja asintio.

\- Pero… no siento que tu seas la misma persona.

\- De que hablas? – pregunto sorprendida – Yo soy la misma Zita de siempre!

\- No. – dijo separándola muy a pesar suyo – Parece que ahora es mas importante para ti las cosas que puedes tener aquí, que lo que yo te ofrecia que era amor incondicional y vas a tener que decidir entre mi amor o el dinero de tu abuelo.

\- Eso no es justo!

\- No, no lo es. Porque yo no podría vivir a expensas de tu abuelo y ten por seguro que tu abuelo jamas consentiría que yo estuviera aquí contigo… - dijo Shura muy serio

\- Mentira! El solo quiere verme feliz…

\- Entonces estas diciendo que yo no te hacia feliz? Soy pobre pero nunca te iba a faltar nada ni a ti ni a nuestros hijos.

La cabeza de Zita comenzoo a ser un caos y tuvo que sentarse en la cama. Shura la ayudo a recostarse cuando vio que ella necesitaba hacerlo.

\- No te pido que tomes una decisión en este momento Zita, volveré en unos días. Esta bien?

\- Eres muy malo conmigo Shura – dijo cerrando los ojos acurrucándose en los brazos de su esposo quien empezó a acariciarle el cabello – Te lo pido. Quedate conmigo.

\- No hasta que tomes una decisión – dijo besándole la cabeza – y mientras tanto, no le digas a nadie que vine a visitarte, de acuerdo?

Zita asintio mas dormida que despierta.

Shura salió de la habitación y del castillo con todas las precauciones posibles. Una vez en la playa, Le marcó a Mu quien se presentó casi de inmediato.

\- No estabas ocupado verdad?

\- No realmente. – contestó el lemuriano

\- Me podrías llevar al Santuario? Necesito hablar con Shion. – suplico Shura

\- Claro. Son 10 Euros. – dijo Mu extendiendo la mano.

\- Como dices?

\- Ya que me están comenzando a agarrar de taxi, no tengo ningún problema, pero ya cobro 10 Euros.

Shura le sonrió por lo atrevido que se había vuelto últimamente el ex tímido Mu y no dudó en pagárselos. Mu los tomó, los guardó y lo llevo al santuario donde Shura Shion ya lo esperaba en su oficina. Aioros estaba con el cuándo Shura tocó la puerta:

\- Adelante.

Shura entro y Shion fue a recibirlo a mitad del camino.

\- Bienvenido a casa Shura! Que paso? Por qué estás aquí, solo? Acaso Mu no te había llevado a donde estaba Zita?

\- Si pero, quería consultarle algo maestro

Shion lo aproximó a su salita y le acercó un vaso de té para que se relajara. Shura lo tomo de un solo golpe.

\- Lo que dijo Omar es cierto. Zita ha cambiado. Solo piensa en las cosas que Poseidón puede darle pero… no creo que sea algo natural. Por eso vine por consejo. – dijo Shura

\- Explícame por qué dices eso – dijo Shion muy serio sentándose frente a el

\- Es como si se debatiera entre dos personalidades y sus ojos… ya no son del mismo color – señaló – Si me la traigo ahora, va a ser muy infeliz. Pero si la dejo… puede ser peor verdad? Y si la saco a la fuerza, puedo enfadar a Poseidón y crear un nuevo conflicto y ya no sé qué hacer! – dijo tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

Shion vió la desesperación en los ojos de Shura y cruzoo miradas con Aioros.

\- Viste algo fuera de lo común en ella? Alguna seña, tatuaje…

\- No, solo un dije que yo se que no era de ella pues conozco bien lo que tenia y lo que no. Cuando lo toqué para verlo mas de cerca me quemó la mano – aseguró Shura

\- Pero Zita físicamente está bien?

\- Si. Aunque dijo que había estado enferma y la sentii un poco mas debil que de costumbre.

Aioros volteo a ver a Shion. Tal vez ahí estaba la respuesta.

\- Crees poder quitárle ese dije que dices?

\- No. En verdad quema! – dijo Shura – O al menos conmigo lo hace.

\- Aioros, acompaña a Shura a descansar y arreglarse un poco. – dijo Shion – Déjenme pensar un poco para ver como resolvemos el problema. Al menos comprobaste que tu esposa esta sana y que pronto la tendremos por aquí bailándonos contigo. Porque de que nos vas a mostrar como bailas de esa no te escapas eh?

Ambos caballeros rieron y shura asintio. Aioros le paso el brazo por los hombros:

\- Estas muy cansado? O quieres acompañarnos al centro por ropita para Mist? – pregunto Aioros

\- Mist?

\- La hija de Aioria

\- La queeeeeeeeeeeee?

\- Jijiji amigo… te has perdido de muchas cosas, ven que te la presento y te pongo al dia – dijo Aioros feliz de tener alguien nuevo a quien pasarle el chisme.

Ambos caballeros dejaron el templo principal y Shion se recostó en el silloncito y cerró los ojos. Debía haber una forma de traerse a Zita sin causar problemas y de regresarla a su caracter. Sonrió al recordar un punto clave: Un Dije, y quien era el forjador oficial de objetos metalúrgicos del Olimpo? Fes. Él podría darle una respuesta que lo llevara a la solución al problema de Shura.

 **Julio 17, 9 am**

 **Onceava casa dorada**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia**

Camus terminó de desayunar solo como casi siempre desde que Milo se casó. Después de recoger y lavar sus trastes, decidió que era hora de tirar muchas cosas que jamás usaría así que se puso a hacer limpieza profunda en la casa de acuario y en un arranque de frialdad puso todas las cosas de Fler en una caja dispuesto a llevarlos o a una bodega o tirarlos a la basura. Acababa de terminar de embalar todo en cajas de cartón cuando sonó el teléfono. Tardoo un poco en contestar debido a que en ese momento, no tenia ninguna motivación para correr por el.

C Alo?

L Hola osito! como estas?

C Sigo preguntándome si estoy lo suficientemente gordo para ser llamado así. dónde estás?

L yo no te llamo osito por lo gordo, porque tu gordo pues de donde. Estoy en mi apto, para eso te llamaba. Para avisarte que ya estoy de regreso en la ciudad.

C ahhh magnifico. Como te fue?

L Maravilloso! la pase muy rico!

C no lo dudo pero no me des los sucios detalles. Solo respóndeme, te trata bien?

L Si, él es muy lindo conmigo, siempre está pendiente y cuidándome

C más le vale pero no le dijiste nada de… lo que nos pasoo en París verdad?

L no, él sabe que me puse un poco mal pero nada más y que tu controlaste muy bien la situación.

C Fiuuu que alivio

L Jajaja de eso no tienes que preocuparte

C y te quedarás en tu departamento mucho tiempo?

L Pues creo que no, lo que me demore en empacar nada más. Me vas a venir a ayudar?

C Bah! que ni para eso sirve Saga?

L Jajajaja a él lo voy a poner a cargar las cajas en la noche cuando me recoja, porque según él no me puedo quedar sola.

C pues si puede cargar las cajas también puede empacar tus cosas. Capaz que no le gusta que toquen nada tuyo.

L Jajajaja ni que te fuera a poner a empacar mi ropa interior. si no le gusta que se aguante!

C no me arriesgo. Además andamos cortos de dorados otra vez y no me dejan salir.

L Porque andan cortos de dorados otra vez?

C Aioria está castigado pero le conviene porque así puede estar todo el tiempo con Mist. Shura llegó ayer pero volverá a irse; Afro y DM andan de mision junto con el maestro Dohko y Shaka... tampoco ha regresado

L Quien es Mist?

C La hija de Aioria

L Aioria tiene una hija?

C Acabamos de descubrirlo y el también

L Pues me alegro por él, debe estar feliz no?

C Pues... sí. Supongo que sí lo está. Al menos por un lado

L porque por un lado?

C porque por el otro lado, es prueba irrefutable de que tuvo una aventura aun estando de novio con Marín, y eso lo hace sentir un poco… culpable.

L Es un idiota que no supo amarrarse los pantalones, y seguro él no es el único que sufre con eso sino Marín también

C Uhhh...

L Uhhh qué?

C Creo que ninguno ha pensado en eso. No la he visto en muchos días

L Ojala esto no le cause más dolor y sepan manejar la situación

C Manejar? a que te refieres con eso?

L A que usen la cabeza para algo más que para peinarse, y entiendan que ella esta dolida y no va estar muy abierta a aceptar explicaciones, ni consejos con respecto a todo lo que está pasando con Aioria

C y a mí porque me lo dices si yo no me llevo con ella? aunque eso explicaría por qué no han bajado a Mist del templo principal

L te lo digo para que te evites un dolor de cabeza si la ves

C gracias pero no necesito más dolores de cabeza. Con los míos tengo.

L pues cuantos dolores de cabeza tienes? y eso tiene que ver con el tono de tu voz?

C este es mi tono de voz habitual

L aja yo nací de noche, pero no anoche.

C es solo que me agarraste en medio de la limpieza de mi habitación

L y que tiene que ver la limpieza de tu habitación con tu tono de voz?

C y dale con mi voz. Estoy tirando a la basura todo lo que cierta persona hizo el favor de enviarme o dejar aquí

L y porque te dio por botar a la basura todo lo que esa persona dejo o te envió?

C mmm...

L que paso mientras estaba en Niza, Camus?

C nada de lo que debas preocuparte. Termina de empacar mejor para que vayas a cocinarle al marido.

L odio cuando me dicen que no pasa nada, como si con eso uno evitara que uno se preocupara por los que quiere, pero yo no te voy a obligar a que me digas algo que no quieres, solo quiere que sepas que yo te ayudare y apoyare en lo que tú quieras y necesites

C …

L cuando quieras hablar me avisas sabes que siempre estaré para escucharte o en su defecto cuando explotes

C ya explote gracias. Está bien. Solo para que Milo no me regañe de nuevo. Hace unos días... recibí una misiva de parte de... Fler

L y que decía la misiva?

C que está embarazada

L oh Dios mío!

C y que prácticamente si la busco, aborta

L si quería lastimarte lo supo hacer muy bien

C aun así una parte de mi quiere ahorcarla

L y la otra parte?

C la otra parte... también

L si lo imagino, cuando fue la última vez que estuviste con ella?

C creo que el primero de mayo

L crees?

C estoy seguro

L entonces asumo que ya hiciste cuentas y sabes cuantos meses tiene aproximadamente?

C enserio esperas que lo sepa?

L si espero que tengas al menos una idea, porque si antes la querías buscar ahora seguro lo quieres hacer sin ninguna duda, pero quieres esperar por lo del bebe

C si pero para encerrarla en una maldita mazmorra y...

L ay no te pongas en plan idiota, eso lo dices porque estas emputado y dolido

C y como esperas que este?, hasta un ultrasonido me mandó

L y pensabas botar todo eso?

C obvio que eso no.

L ay Camus en nuestros berrinches cualquier cosa puede pasar y más si nos guardamos todo, cuando te llego la misiva?

C el 4

L y porque no me avisaste para haberme venido y empezar a buscarla de una vez?, has podido averiguar algo?

C No, nada y avisarte de que iba a servir? ni siquiera estas trabajando

L para empezar a buscarla y otro que viene con ese tema

C cual tema?

L a ver necesito la misiva para poder rastrearla y ver de dónde se envió, ir al aeropuerto por los videos, lista de vuelos y pasajeros del día que ella se fue y sino buscar porque otro medio se pudo salir

C se pudo salir de donde según tu

L también necesitamos saber cuántos meses tiene aproximadamente para que cuando te le presentes él bebe no corra riesgo

C repito no estás trabajando así que no tienes que hacer todo eso

L yo lo hago porque quiero así que no molestes

C bueno pues cuando termines de instalarte en tu nueva casa me avisas

L no vayas a botar nada de lo que te envió Fler para así poder averiguar y haber como empezamos a buscarla

C nada nada?

L no nada, nada

C Ash.

L nunca se sabe cuándo se pueda necesitar

C está bien lo guardare en una bodega

L me parece muy bien

C te dejo. Milo viene a fastidiar. me da gusto que ya estés aquí

L ok, yo también me alegro de estar aquí pero no tanto como quisiera

C tiempo de volver a la realidad no? te mando un abrazo congelado

L si, y es más difícil de lo que pensé, gracias osito, y la encontraremos no te preocupes

C Salúdame al Señor de Gómez.

Camus colgó y arrojo el celular indiferente mientras mandaba llamar al mensajero. Para Laura era muy fácil decir todo eso porque no lo estaba viviendo, pero para él, todas esas cosas eran el recordatorio de errores y más errores que no lo dejaban vivir paz. Decidió enviar todo a la bodega. Ya si Laura se los pedía, los sacaría de ahí, pero mientras tanto no tendría el constante recordatorio de lo estúpido que había sido al enamorarse de Fler.


	176. Chapter 176

**Capítulo 174**

 **Julio 17, 8am**

 **Ptolomea**

 **Inframundo**

Minos celebraba una victoria más en su carrera con su botella de whiskey en la mano y su calendario sexy en el otro mientras descansaba de su turno con sus pies arriba del escritorio en sus pantuflas de zombi para no maltratarlo. Vladimir Smirnov saldría de la cárcel en una semana y el seguía invicto sin perder un solo caso.

\- Todos esos jueces de allá arriba me la pelan y así va a ser forever and ever cobrita preciosa, eres tan afortunada de tener a este papacito para ti sola.

La puerta sonó y abrieron sin esperar a que le diera el pase. Rápidamente guardó el calendario dentro de su cajón pues sabía que Aiacos.

\- Y ahora tú, no sabes tocar a la puerta o qué? Qué tal que estoy en alguna situación comprometedora? – reclamó Minos sin bajar los pies del escritorio.

\- No vi ninguna corbata en el pomo y no hay tampoco ninguna caja de pañuelos a la mano así que lo más seguro es que hayas estado suspirando por tu domadora – dijo esquivando el cuaderno que Minos le arrojo sin cambiar de posición.

\- Ya ya… que andas haciendo por acá? – pregunto Minos tomando de su botella.

Aiacos se sentó en la misma posición que Minos solo que de lado contrario y cuidándose bien de quitarse los zapatos porque ya conocía su manía. Azotó una revista en el escritorio.

\- Sabía que había algo raro y por eso no había caído en mis garras! – dijo Aiacos

\- De quien estás hablando? – preguntó Minos mientras tomaba la revista y leía el articulo donde salía Fler y Thes – " La nueva promesa de la moda Thetis Solo, ha decidido salir del closet y dar a conocer su relación sentimental con Gigi LeBlanc con quien según nos informa ya está compartiendo su vida y". – Se levantó en friega al comprender el articulo – No jodas! Thes es lesbiana?

\- Si

\- Thetis de Sirena es lesbiana? – volvió a exclamar más fuerte

\- Que si carajo! Y por lo tanto no es que yo haya perdido mi encanto, sino que a ella no le gustan los hombres – dijo Aiacos satisfecho – Menos mal. Ya me estaba preocupando.

\- Vaya vaya… y Poseidón lo sabrá? – preguntó Minos hojeando la revista para ver las fotos

\- Seguramente no o ya nos hubiéramos enterado – dijo Aiacos

\- Y ahora? Que vas a hacer?

\- Hacer de qué?

\- Dejaras su círculo de amistades supongo? – volvió a preguntar

\- Claro que no! Y menos ahora – dijo Aiacos

\- No te entiendo – dijo Minos volviendo a su posición inicial

\- Ahora será famosa aunque sea en el mundo LGBT y yo seré conocido como el hetero comprensivo y open mind que las apoya desde las pasarelas muajajaja

\- O sea que te vas a colgar de su fama?

\- Desde luego. – dijo Aiacos despreocupado – No me la puedo coger, entonces que sirva para algo.

\- Jajajaja eres cabron. – dijo Minos – Salud por eso.

Aiacos vio como Minos tomó varios tragos antes de preguntar:

\- Oye… que no estas de turno?

\- Estoy en mi descanso.

\- Pero al Señor Hades no le gusta que tomes en horas de oficina – señaló Aiacos bajando los pies y viendo hacia la puerta mientras se ponía sus zapatos

\- El señor Hades no está y por tanto no puede enterarse – dijo Minos – Además no es la primera vez que lo hago y… - Vio que Aiacos comenzó a hacerle señas – Está atrás de mi verdad?

Hades azotó la puerta tras de él y los dos se levantaron rápidamente.

\- Muy bonito. – dijo Hades – Así que estos son los descansos? Whisky y revistas porno?

\- No señor…

\- Eso en tu mano no es whisky?

\- Sí, pero no es una revista porno. – declaró sinceramente Minos.

Hades la tomo y vio que era una revista de chismes. De la que hablaban hasta hace unos minutos.

\- Alguna razón para estar tomando alcohol en horas de oficina?

\- No señor.

\- Está bien. Una semana sin descansos ni poder usar tus portales. – dijo muy serio – A la próxima será un mes.

\- Sí señor. Podría ser a partir de mañana? – suplicó.

\- Por qué?

\- Minina no tiene suficiente comida – dijo avergonzado

Hades solo roló los ojos y le azotó la revista en la cabeza.

\- La gata no tiene la culpa del padre que tiene. A partir de mañana entonces pero doblaras turno. Y regresen a trabajar los dos! No los quiero huevoneando otra vez.

Los dos salieron corriendo a sus respectivos lugares mientras que Hades comenzó a marcarle a su hermano. Ahhh Minos. No lo castigaba de forma más severa nada más porque le había dado tanto un chisme nuevo como una forma de sacarle canas a su hermano Poseidón en la misma llamada.

 **Julio 17, 5pm**

 **Oficina del Fiscal**

 **Hong Kong, China**

Akane terminó de guardar sus cosas en su portafolio y se dirigió hacia el elevador que la sacaría de ahí. Había sido un día muy pesado y definitivamente necesitaba un descanso. Si bien la justicia en Hong Kong no estaba tan corrupta como en otras provincias chinas debido a la presión internacional, también eran muy tontos y muy pocos aquellos que se atrevían a hacer alguno de los delitos mayores pues la pena capital era muy socorrida para no pagar tan altos costos de manutención de los reos.

Iba por el quinto piso cuando el elevador se detuvo. Para su infortunio, el procurador Han junto a tres de sus guaruras entraron al mismo elevador. Hizo un pequeño saludo informal con el procurador dándole la espalda pero justo cuando iban a llegar a la planta baja y ella creía que estaría a salvo de cruzar palabra con él, El Procurador presionó el botón de emergencia haciendo que automáticamente se detuviera.

Akane contuvo la respiración mientras él se volteaba hacia ella.

\- Señorita Li

\- Si señor?

\- Cómo va el caso Vanderbilt? Tengo entendido que se le proporcionó toda la información necesaria para hacer un caso expedito y eficaz. – dijo el hombre – Porque está dilatando tanto?

\- Señor, solo han pasado 3 días. – explicó – No se ha declarado culpable y me falta información y…

\- Y que está esperando para sacarle la información usted misma? Estoy seguro que tiene formas muy… persuasivas para hacerlo – dijo de forma sardónica

Akane apretó los labios. Como odiaba a ese hombre.

\- Sus deudos nos han pedido justicia lo más pronto posible para entregar el veredicto a la aseguradora, y hemos accedido a ayudarlos. Quiero ese caso en la corte el próximo lunes a más tardar.

\- Hare todo lo posible y….

\- No. No le estoy preguntando si iba a poder, le estoy diciendo que a más tardar el próximo lunes quiero presenciar la primera parte del juicio. Ya ha sido declarado culpable pero debemos hacer toda la faramalla para los medios. Así que tiene exactamente cinco días para armar el caso y más le vale que salga conforme al plan.

Akane lo miró escrutándolo. Algo no estaba bien ahí. Cuál era la prisa? Ella ni siquiera había abierto la carpeta con el expediente porque tenía otros juicios antes que ese.

\- Quedo claro señorita Li?

\- Si señor

\- Bien – dijo presionando de nuevo el botón que hizo que el elevador se moviera y se detuviera un piso antes del de Akane – Que pase buena tarde Señorita Li.

Akane esperó a que se vaciara el elevador para lanzar todas las maldiciones que se sabía y apretar el botón de nuevo a su oficina. Ahora tenía que ir por el maldito expediente para poder saber a lo que se enfrentaba. Pero que carajos caso tenia si él había renunciado a su derecho a un abogado?

 **Julio 18, 7am**

 **Jefatura General de Policía**

 **Hong Kong, China**

Dohko estaba terminando su plato de Yongzi que le habían traído de desayuno sentado en el suelo de la maloliente celda. Ya llevaba cuatro días ahí, y diariamente lo interrogaban al menos tres veces al día hasta que los interrogadores se hartaban o tenían que cambiar su turno y siempre tenía las mismas respuestas. Afortunadamente ese era el primer día en el que su cabeza no le dolía y comenzaba a pensar con claridad.

\- Yingbang Dohko! – se escuchó en el pasillo

\- Presente maestro! Digo… Aquí!

\- Muy chistoso. – dijo el celador arrojándole unos implementos de limpieza para beneplácito de Dohko – Hola del baño.

\- Uy perfecto solo deja que...

No pudo terminar de decir nada, pues una manguera a presión comenzó a mojarlo. Después del impacto inicial, Dohko comenzó a desvestirse como si estuviera en la regadera.

\- Menos mal que esta fría – dijo bañándose desnudo en frente de todos que lo miraban sorprendidos – Hubiera sido una tortura tener agua caliente con el calor que hace.

Los carceleros hicieron de todo para lastimarlo con el agua, pero no les fue posible. Dohko, sintiéndose mejor, tenía su humor paciente de siempre. Terminó de bañarse, enjuagarse y comenzó a secarse con la camisa. El carcelero le acercó un espejo y un peine por detrás de las rejas,

\- A que debo el honor de tan buen trato tipo hotel de lujo caballero?

\- Tiene cita con la Fiscal Li a las 9. A ella no le gusta interrogar a malolientes y desarrapados – le contesto quitándole el espejo.

\- Hace bien. Es de mala educación presentarse así delante de alguna dama.

Otro de los carceleros le dio ropa limpia y unas sandalias y Dohko, quien se había quedado sin compañeros de celda, se las ingenió para colgar su ropa y zapatos para que se secaran. Cuando hubo terminado de arreglarse, lo esposaron y lo llevaron a la misma sala de siempre.

Sorprendentemente en esta ocasión, se le dio una botella de agua al tiempo y pusieron una frente a él.

\- Por qué siento que le tienen miedo a esta tal Fiscal Li? – pensó

Akane llegó justo a las 9 en punto, con su cabello recogido en un chongo y un traje sastre azul marino de pantalón y camisa de botones blanca con zapatilla sencilla de color negro.

\- Buenos días – dijo sentándose frente a el – Soy la fiscal Li y estoy a cargo de la parte acusadora en el proceso en su contra por el caso del homicidio de la finada Señora Vanderbilt, ciudadana norteamericana asesinada la madrugada del 14 de Julio del año en curso. Tiene alguna duda?

\- Si. Es usted un ángel chino? – dijo Dohko mirándola a los ojos. Era demasiado joven para ser fiscal de distrito y peor aún demasiado atractiva.

Akane no se sorprendió ante esto.

\- Para usted, en este momento, soy el ángel de la muerte que lo llevara a ella. Podemos comenzar este interrogatorio?

\- Adelante.

Akane puso su grabadora en la mesa y la prendió. Abrió el expediente y su libreta. Se tomó todo el tiempo que quiso.

\- Dígame su nombre y apellidos por favor

\- Yingbang Dohko

Akane subió la mirada mas no había ninguna expresión en ella.

\- Dohko un nombre no muy común – afirmó jugando con su pluma

\- bueno... no en esta región

\- Donde nació usted señor Dohko?

\- En la región de Luchan

\- Actualmente reside en Luchan o en algún otro lugar?

\- Resido en Atenas, Grecia

\- Mmm, es un viaje muy largo de allá hasta aquí

\- estado civil?

\- soltero y buscando – dijo Dohko sonriéndole mientras Akane golpeaba ligeramente su espinilla con el tacón.

\- una pena que se le acabe la búsqueda tan pronto - respondió

\- Familiares vivos?

\- Ninguno de sangre

\- Entonces a no tiene a nadie a quien se le pueda avisar al momento de su condena?

\- Ah sí. Tengo a dos hijos adoptivos, un hermano mayor bastante fregón, a 12 amigos que quiero como mis hermanos, a 88 alumnos...

Akane dio un golpe en la mesa al momento de levantarse y Dohko vio que lo estaba mirando algo enojada.

\- Señor, hágame el favor de no burlarse de mí. Como puede tener dos hijos adoptivos y 88 alumnos si tan solo tiene 21 años según lo que dijo a los investigadores en previos interrogatorios - dijo ella observando el informe con el interrogatorio de los investigadores - Eso lo creería del difunto Maestro Dohko que en paz descanse, del cual imagino usted lleva su nombre en su honor.

\- Perdón? Usted conoció a... gulp... el Maestro Dohko? – dijo sorprendido tratando de identificarla pero no pudo

\- si, era una excelente persona, un maestro y un guerrero formidable. – contestó Akane – Y si usted también, sabrá que él nunca estaría de acuerdo en que una persona que llevara su nombre, cometiera un acto tan abominable como el feminicidio.

Dohko se quedó un momento en silencio. Como que estaba muerto? Bueno, si lo había estado pero ya no. Estaba vivito y coleando. Y no recordaba para nada la visita de una muchacha como esa. La hubiera recordado los siguientes 265 años.

\- No. Obviamente que no pero... yo no mate a nadie – dijo muy serio - Cuando dice que conoció al... Maestro Dohko?

\- Eso no tiene relevancia para usted en este momento y más si no tiene nada que ver con él, porque usted no tiene nada que ver con el o sí?

\- Me creería si le digo que yo soy él? – susurro Dohko

Akane parpadeó extrañada por tan la conversación tan bizarra que estaba teniendo.

\- No, no eso es imposible usted no puede ser el. Ya le dije que el murió y Q.E.P.D

\- Y como fue que murió? – dijo Dohko cruzándose de brazos - No tendría por qué decírselo pero lo hare – dijo Akane volviendo a sentarse cruzando la pierna - el maestro Dohko murió de un paro cardio respiratorio debido a su edad, le agradecería mucho que usted no utilice el sentimiento de admiración y respecto que siento hacia él, para tratar de que yo le crea sus mentiras, por mucho que usted y el tengan el mismo nombre, él era una persona respetable que jamás cometería un acto tan vil, así que por favor respete

Dohko estaba tan asombrado que solo asintió y se quedó callado. Esta reacción tomó por sorpresa a Akane, pues otra persona culpable no dudaría un segundo para usarlo en su contra.

\- Muchas gracias por su compresión – dijo abriendo de nuevo su libreta con las preguntas que tenía preparadas - señor Dohko, usted afirma que es inocente, entonces porque renuncio a todos sus derechos?

\- No lo hice.

Ella saca de la carpeta la hoja con la firma de Dohko que le proporcionaron en el expediente y se la pasa.

\- Aquí usted renuncio a todos sus derechos

Dohko ni siquiera miró la hoja. La miraba a ella.

\- Esa no es mi firma

\- Está totalmente seguro? – dijo Akane mirándolo fijamente

\- Si. ya me la han mostrado antes. Los trazos no son firmes y fueron hechos en varios intentos. Mi firma no es tan elaborada como para que no pueda hacerla hasta borracho y con los ojos cerrados y salga mejor que esa

\- pero si no fue usted quien se tomaría la molestia de falsificarla?

\- la misma persona que está intentando inculparme – contesto Dohko

\- quien lo querría inculpar a usted y porque?

\- ese sería el trabajo de los investigadores si no quisieran irse por el lado fácil que es inculparme a mi

\- y porque los investigadores querrían hacer eso? el trabajo de ellos es buscar la verdad y no mandar inocentes a pagar un crimen que no cometieron – defendió Akane

Dohko se puso serio pero se quedó callado. Akane al no ver defensa alguna, continuó.

\- A ver, retomando. usted afirma que la firma que está en el documento donde usted renuncia a sus derechos no es la suya? y que usted no acabo con la vida de la señora Vanderbilt y alguien intenta inculparlo?

\- es correcto – contestó Dohko

\- como me puede demostrar que lo que me dice es cierto y no solo intenta dilatar la investigación?

Dohko se dispuso a abrir su botella de agua.

\- Si tan solo viera mis identificaciones que están en mi cartera y mi pasaporte que según se ustedes tienen en su poder, podría corroborar lo que le digo.

\- señor Dohko. yo como fiscal encargada del caso tengo acceso a sus identificaciones y pasaporte – dijo Akane - y si puede ser que sus firmas se vean un poco diferente, pero a menos que se avale por un grafólogo o un investigador con conocimiento no se puede hacer nada y eso solo haría que usted se devuelvan sus derechos pero eso no quiere decir nada de sus inocencia. sin mencionar el golpe por objeto contundente que usted recibió en su cabeza lo cual pudo ocasionar que usted realizara su firma mal.

Dohko se encogió de hombros y tomó un sorbo de agua. Akane aprovechó para leer algunas cosas en la carpeta

\- El golpe me lo di antes en el casino cayéndome de la silla. - declaró

\- Usted asegura que el golpe se lo dio en el casino, pero el médico que lo reviso dice que fue por un objeto contundente – leyó Akane del parte médico.

\- La gente rica siempre tiene enemigos. Yo apenas y conocía a la pobre señora y no tenía motivos para matarla. Yo no recuerdo que me hayan sacado rayos x ni que nadie me examinara y convenientemente me negaron mis derechos y no informaron a nadie que yo estoy aquí y tampoco me dejaron hacer la llamada ni tener abogado que corroborara esto. Es obvio que lo están haciendo adrede

Akane frunció el ceño mientras seguía leyendo el informe médico. Decía que se lo habían hecho mientras estaba inconsciente

\- Pero si estaba inconsciente como carajos firmo? – se preguntó viendo una señal de alarma ahí.- usted dice que el golpe lo recibió en el casino? – preguntó casi en automático.

\- Así es. Me entretuve baboseándole el trasero a la chica del pajarito dorado en su vestido azul – dijo Dohko con ojitos soñadores al recordarlo.

Akane volteo a verlo como si no hubiera escuchado bien.

\- Disculpe, que dijo?

Dohko se recargó en la mesa con actitud soñadora

\- Había una chica muy sexy en el casino con un vestido azul y en el escote de la espalda sobre su trasero traía bordado un gorrión dorado. Su trasero estaba precioso y redondito y se me fue la vista y cuando pasó detrás de mí en las mesas del blackjack, para no perder de vista su trasero hice para atrás la silla y me caí. Vergonzoso si, valió la pena... pues también para que le digo que no.

Akane se ruborizó hasta la raíz del pelo al escucharlo hablar así.

\- hay... alguna forma de… confirmar lo que me... está diciendo?

Dohko asintió con la cabeza

\- sus investigadores dijeron que hay video de todo.

Akane empezó a buscar en la carpeta la información sobre el video mientras evitaba mirar a Dohko, quien ya había advertido su rubor y cambio de actitud, pero no dijo nada.

\- Porque dice que usted es el maestro Dohko?

\- Porque yo soy el maestro Dohko y tengo bastantes testigos de ello. – contestó.

\- Pues los testigos se pueden comprar – susurró levantando la vista y se dio cuenta que había hablado de mas - El maestro Dohko ya estaba pasado de años en cambio usted - lo miró y bajo la mirada- está muy joven.

Dohko le sonrió

\- Favor que me hace. Según usted... qué edad tenía el maestro cuando falleció?

Akane no contesto de inmediato pues estaba leyendo en el informe que decía que la prueba numero 8 grabación video gráfica del casino estaba en proceso de análisis y de nuevo la alarma sonó en su cabeza.

\- Como que en proceso? esa debería ser una de las principales pruebas! – pensó. - disculpe, el maestro tendría como 200 años no? ya estaba muy viejo la última vez que lo vi, me hubiera encantado volverlo a ver.

\- Y como es que una persona puede vivir 200 años si me lo puede decir señorita Li?

\- Según entiendo por el poder que le concedió Athena, luego de la guerra santa y… -

\- Cierto. y si Athena puede concederle el Misopethamenos, no podría concederle la gracia de retomar su vida donde la había dejado cuando esto ocurrió? – pregunto Dohko

Akane comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. Porque estaba teniendo esta conversación?

\- Usted como sabe el nombre de esa técnica?

\- Porque ya le dije que soy el maestro Dohko pero no me cree.

Akane volvió a quedarse callada. Él no podía ser el maestro Dohko. Era demasiado joven y atractivo. Sacudió la cabeza. En qué demonios estaba pensando?

\- Sabe qué? por hoy terminamos, tengo que ir a confirmar unas pruebas de su caso. – dijo recogiendo sus cosas

\- Venga a visitarme cuando quiera. Me tratan mejor cuando saben que vendrá usted no sé por qué – bromeo Dohko

\- Explíquese.

\- Pues... en tres días no había podido asearme, y un plato al día de Yongzi no alcanza para sobrevivir pero me las arreglo. No es que queme tantas calorías estando echado en el catre todo el día.

\- Me encargare ya mismo de eso. Con su permiso y buen día. – dijo golpeando la puerta de la habitación para que le abrieran.

Involuntariamente los ojos de Dohko la siguieron hasta la puerta posando su mirada en su trasero cuando cruzó la puerta. Un flash en su cerebro lo relacionó inmediatamente, junto a su modo de caminar, con la chica del vestido azul. No. Tal vez con el golpe los recuerdos se le habían mezclado, pero eso sería una deliciosa coincidencia.

 **Julio 18, 2pm**

 **Decima casa dorada**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia**

Shura y Mu llegaron de España con las cosas que Shion le había pedido que trajera. Mu también traía un envoltorio que se había ganado de parte de Rosa haciendo algo de trampa mientras fingía que él también podía "leer su mano" cuando lo único que había hecho, era unir las piezas de lo que veía al leer su mente, lo que estaba pasando con Zita y lo que ella quería que sucediera.

\- Vaya Mu! No sabía que podías ser tan cabron y manipulador como Kanon! – dijo Shura en cuanto llegaron – Tendré que cuidarme ahora de ti también.

\- No sé de lo que hablas. – dijo Mu en tono serio

\- Hombre! Que no soy un tonto. Tú has engañado a la abuela Rosa con todos esos cuentos y ella ha quedado fascinada.

\- Estas confundido. Solo le dije lo que quería oír. Eso no es malo – se defendió el Ariano

\- Depende del punto de vista. – dijo Shura comenzando a subir

\- Ejem ejem…. – carraspeo Mu – son 20 euros.

\- Vale majo que te vas a hacer rico a mis costillas! – dijo sacando el billete de su cartera

\- Lo siento mucho. – dijo recibiendo el dinero y escondiéndolo en su bolsillo – Mi tiempo también lo vale. Acá te espero al rato.

Mascullando unas palabras en español, Shura corrió escaleras arriba. Niv y Alde no estaban a la vista así que subió o la casa de Kanon.

\- Hey cabrita! Tan pronto llegaste? – le dijo Kanon desde su silla viendo la revista Playboy

\- Si. Fue rápido pero encontré todo lo que Shion me pidió aunque no se para que lo quiere – Contesto mientras señalaba a su mochila

Kanon se levantó y dejo debajo del cojín de su asiento la revista para esconderla de los mirones.

\- Te acompaño arriba – dijo

\- Ah Gracias – dijo Shura con una sonrisa

Los dos subieron sin problemas platicando de mil y un cosas que ambos tenían que compartir. Cuando llegaron a la Cámara del patriarca, Aioros y Aioria jugaban con Mist y Sammy y Shaina salía de la oficina de Shion, donde había recibido instrucciones precisas y se preparaba para cumplirlas.

Sammy se levantó y corrió a recibir a Shura.

\- Y bebe cuernitos?

\- Que?

\- Jajaja Sammy… a él no le gusta que le digan así a su bebe – dijo Kanon

\- Déjala! Ya me acostumbraré a sus… excentricidades de niña – dijo Shura un poco más permisivo – Zita y él bebe aun no vienen pero ya pronto.

\- Un Euro a que es va a ser una niña y … - Sammy no pudo seguir hablando pues Kanon le tapó la boca, la cargo y se la regresó a Aioros.

Shura lo miró con perspicacia.

\- Quien le enseñó a la pirinola a apostar? – le pregunto a Kanon

\- Pues… jeje, Ni la menor idea. Mejor vamos con Shion que ya está desocupado. – le contestó este rascándose la cabeza nervioso.

Shura lo miró entrecerrando los ojos volteando a ver a las niñas que estaban jugando con unos juguetes educativos y con cobrita.

\- Sabes? No me molestaría que fuera una niña – le dijo a Kanon

\- En serio?

\- Si se parece un poco a su madre, será una belleza – dijo imaginándola

\- Pues mientras no herede tu pinche genio hermano… - dijo Kanon recibiendo un golpe en la nuca justo antes de tocar la puerta de la oficina de Shion

\- Adelante!

Ambos pasaron e hicieron una reverencia. Shion estaba detrás de por lo menos 35 libros que se veían bastante antiguos.

\- Venimos en mal momento? – pregunto Kanon

\- No, no. Pasen. Acabo de encontrar lo que buscaba – dijo Shion – Trajiste todo lo que te sugerí?

\- Si Maestro, aunque no sé qué va a conseguir con eso. – dijo entregándole la mochila a Shion pero este no la tomó.

\- Ya lo veras – dijo – Siéntate.

Los dos lo hicieron. Shion le extendió papel, sobre y pluma.

\- Escribe lo que está en las instrucciones Shura – dijo Shion – Puedes ir a la terraza para más privacidad y después vienes.

Shura leyó las instrucciones y asintió todo ruborizado.

Kanon lo vio retirarse y se sentó frente a los libros. Se dio cuenta que muchos estaban en un idioma que no entendía. Así de antiguos debían ser.

\- Sé que le sucede a Zita – le dijo Shion recargándose en su escritorio – Dime Kanon, has escuchado hablar del medallón de Lou Pei?

\- No. La verdad no. – dijo Kanon

\- Bueno, por obvias razones no te daré toda la información – dijo Shion a lo que Kanon no puso buena cara. – Le llame a Hefestos y me puso en el camino correcto. Encontré un escrito anterior a la dinastía Chou, que más o menos seria el año 234 A.C. en mandarín.

Kanon puso atención solo porque le dijeron que no le diría todo, lo que significaba que podría ser de interés para él y desde luego lo prohibido era lo más rico.

\- Hablaba de un artesano oriundo de Pingwu, al oeste de Sian, que durante la dinastía Chou se dirigió al Tíbet para explorar los Montes Himalaya en busca del "medallón de Lou Pei". Según la leyenda, el medallón concentraba en su interior un mágico poder a quien lo poseyera; la leyenda también narraba que su último dueño fue un monje llamado Lou Pei, quien al ver el tremendo e injusto privilegio con que la suerte lo había agraciado, decidió renunciar a tal prerrogativa y escondió el medallón en un lugar oculto de la ladera norte del monte who, el que a partir de ese momento comenzó a ser conocido como "El Monte de Lou Pei"...

Kanon no dijo nada, pero Shion sabía que estaba tratando de adivinar de que se trataba ese poder

\- El artesano de Pingwu, Al ver que todos se interesaban por él, con la única intención de estar cerca de aquél medallón que pendía de su cuello para arrebatárselo al menor descuido, arguyó que ya nada tenía que hacer en ese mísero lugar infectado de codicia; y en consecuencia, se marchó para no regresar nunca.

\- Interesante…

\- Ya después en Europa, al amparo de su anonimato y seguro de que su secreto no corría peligro, el artesano de Pingwu lo hizo dividir en dos partes: Uno, es una serpiente que simboliza y trae codicia al portador y la otra que es la base… Uhhh… esa es otra historia.

\- Y dale con lo mismo. – refunfuñó Kanon

\- Lo siento. Difícil olvidar tus antecedentes.

\- Ya me di cuenta.

\- En fin. Tengo razones para pensar, que esa codicia de Zita es por ese medallón. – dijo Shion – El escrito no menciona como combatir sus efectos pero yo creo que con un poco de paciencia y amor, lejos de todo eso y con ayuda de todos nosotros, Zita podrá volver a ser como era antes días o semanas. Después de haberle quitado ese medallón, claro.

\- Aja. Y quien se lo va a quitar?

\- Ella misma tiene que hacerlo. – dijo Shion – Está hecho para que otra persona lo vea pero no lo toque precisamente porque no fue hecho para ser descartado por el poseedor sobre todo teniendo ambas partes...

\- Y no me vas a decir como es la otra parte?

\- No.

\- Bah!

\- Es por tu propio bien… - menciono Shion

\- O el tuyo, pero no reclamare nada más. Esto se trata de Zita y Shura no de mí. – dijo Kanon con una voz algo resentido

\- Exacto.

Shura regresó con el sobre cerrado y sin marcar como le habían indicado. Shion les dio algunas otras indicaciones y ambos comenzaron a bajar las escaleras. Ahora todo dependía de la astucia de Kanon.

 **Julio 18, 5pm**

 **Hotel Esfinge**

 **Atenas, Grecia**

Aleix entró a la recepción lo más tranquilo que pudo. Finalmente había encontrado el lugar que estaba buscando y esperaba que alguna de las diosas estuviera para que le dieran una buena explicación de todo lo que había pasado ahí meses atrás.

El recepcionista le indicó que solo el gerente tenía acceso a esa información, por lo que se dirigió a la oficina que este le indicó y tocó la puerta.

\- Adelante – le indicó una voz masculina

Aleix abrió la puerta y vio a un joven de tipo enclenque con el traje lleno de mostaza causándole repulsión casi al instante.

\- Buenas Tardes. Me mandaron de recepción. Me dijeron que aquí podía darme informes de una persona que estoy buscando. – dijo Aleix

\- Es huésped del hotel la persona a la que busca? – le preguntó mientras abría un libro

\- No lo sé… Se llama Keres – respondió Aleix muy serio

El empleado, visiblemente entrenado para no contestar esa pregunta, cerro su libro y negó con la cabeza.

\- Lo lamento señor. No tenemos a nadie con ese nombre.

\- Esta seguro? Ni siquiera miro los libros.

\- Muy seguro y ahora si me disculpa… - dijo tratando de sacarlo de la oficina pero Aleix no se movió.

\- Está bien. Quiero ver a Isis entonces – repitió Aleix en un tono más bien amenazador

\- Yo… yo no sé de lo que habla y…

Aleix lo tomó por las solapas levantándolo varios centímetros del suelo y poniéndolo contra la pared azotándolo un poco.

\- Se bien que si lo sabes. Ella estuvo aquí conmigo y con Keres en Mayo y necesito verla así que o me dices donde está por las buenas o…

El teléfono celular de Aleix comenzó a sonar. Afortunadamente traía un manos libres y pudo contestar la llamada sin dejar ir a su presa:

\- Parakalos

\- Heeeeey Aleix!

\- Ahora no Kanon. Estoy ocupado.

\- Oh vamos! Estas aquí en Atenas?

\- Si pero ya te dije que…

\- Te invito una cerveza en el mismo lugar que la vez pasada.

\- No te estoy diciendo que estoy ocupado y…

\- Una hora

\- Pero…. Kanon? Kanon!

Kanon había colgado la llamada y ahora él se vería obligado a ir. Aleix volvió la vista hacia su presa y lo bajo.

\- Le vas a llamar a Isis y le vas a decir que Aleix quiere hablar con ella inmediatamente – dijo dejando una tarjeta con su nombre – O vendré y no quiero ni decirte lo que va a sucederte, entendido?

El asustado gerente solo asintió de forma nerviosa y vio salir a Aleix por la puerta como si nada hubiera sucedido.

A las seis en punto, Shura y Kanon esperaban en la barra del bar trasero del Enzo a Aleix.

\- Y están seguros que Aleix es Shaka? – preguntó Shura

\- Si. Yo lo estoy. – dijo Kanon tomando de su cerveza viendo hacia el frente.

\- Pero… me estás diciendo que trabaja con Poseidón! – casi grito Shura

\- Exacto. Y gracias a eso mismo es que pudimos quitarle la pulsera a Zita – dijo Kanon

\- Es decir que te llevas con Aleix siendo Marina… mucho mejor de lo que te llevabas con Shaka – declaró Shura muy serio – Porque por lo que me dices parecen muy cercanos si logras que él te haga caso.

Kanon se bebió el resto de su cerveza sin dejar de ver al frente.

\- Prácticamente nos obligaron a los dos y en cuanto a que me haga caso, es su subconsciente. – respondió Kanon tranquilo – Después de todo, Shaka era el más cercano a Saga antes de todos los eventos que ya todos conocemos, y al parecernos físicamente siente un respeto y admiración inconscientemente por el recuerdo de mi hermano.

\- Es cierto – pensó Shura – Desde niño siempre estuvo junto a él, pero es ridículo que pienses que solo por eso ahora como Aleix, él te hace caso.

\- No te preocupes. Estoy acostumbrado a vivir a la sombra de Saga – dijo Kanon pidiendo otra cerveza.

Shura no supo realmente que decir. No podía negar que lo que él estaba diciendo tenía sentido.

\- Tuve que decirle algunas mentirillas para lo de la pulsera así que solo sígueme la corriente, no pierdas los estribos y recuerda que todo lo hacemos por el bienestar de tu familia, de acuerdo?

Shura asintió y Aleix llegó en ese momento con una actitud algo molesta. Kanon había sido bastante inoportuno después de estar lo más cerca de descubrir su verdad que nunca.

\- Hola Aleix – dijo Kanon dándole la mano – Recuerdas a Shura?

\- Debería? – dijo barriéndolo con la mirada

Shura aguantó la grosería con una sonrisa por las instrucciones antes mencionadas por Kanon

\- Desde luego. Nos vimos en la boda de Shaina. – dijo Shura extendiéndole la mano cortésmente.

\- No te recuerdo, pero ese día estaba muy ocupado en otras cosas – dijo Aleix estrechándole la mano – disculpa.

\- No te preocupes – respondió Shura fisgoneando el nuevo look de Shaka

\- Siéntate a mi lado Aleix – dijo Kanon – Shura solo está aquí de colado.

\- Shura… ese nombre me suena – dijo Aleix mientras Kanon le pedía una cerveza sin alcohol.

Shura iba a contestarle pero una mirada de Kanon lo detuvo.

\- Ah eso me recuerda… - dijo metiendo las manos al bolsillo – Ten. Fue más fácil de lo que pensé – dijo entregándole la pulsera llena aun de pintura – Vas a tener que llevarla al joyero a que la limpien a conciencia.

\- Gracias amigo! Sabía que podías hacerlo! – dijo Kanon sonriendo mientras tomaba la pulsera de Zita y se la metía en el bolsillo de la camisa – Y como esta ella?

\- Bien buena y encamable – dijo Shaka tomándose la cerveza

Shura se levantó de golpe:

\- Que dijiste imbécil? – gritó Shura para satisfacción de Aleix quien le levanto las cejas desafiante

\- Que está bien de salud y seguramente acostada en su cama. – bromeo Aleix

Kanon detuvo a Shura antes de que Shura

\- Shura por que no mejor vas por botana al bar principal anda. Tárdate unos diez minutos y regresas.

Gruñendo aun, Shura se abrió paso entre las mesas para pasar al bar principal. Aleix no pudo contener la risa.

\- Lo siento. Creo que se me pasó la mano – dijo Aleix

\- Un poquito.

\- En realidad creí que eras tú el que se iba a enojar porque dijiste que te la querías echar al plato pero luego recordé que ella está embarazada y si a tus cuarenta y tantos años no has embarazado a nadie… - se escuchó un golpe seco en la nuca – Ouch! Eso por qué fue?

\- De donde sacas los cuarenta y tantos? Son 33 por favor. – dijo Kanon indignado

\- Pues… ya que pareces el papa de Julián y haciendo cuentas…

\- Ya cállate! – gritó Kanon sonrojado

Aleix comenzó a reír. La verdad es que Kanon no podía estar enojado con el mucho tiempo. Aleix era una versión mejorada de lo que pudiera haber sido Shaka sin todas sus tonterías budistas que lo habían hecho altanero y orgulloso.

\- Perdón. Ya hasta se me fue el mal genio que traía – dijo Aleix terminando su bebida – otra por favor!

\- Vaya! Y a que se debía ese humor?

\- Me interrumpiste cuando había llegado a un punto clave en una investigación que estaba haciendo – dijo recibiendo la botella

\- Lo lamento

\- De todos modos no estaba la persona a la que buscaba.- declaro Aleix – a todo esto para que tanta prisa?

\- Pues…

\- No me digas… déjame adivinar… quieres otro favor- dijo Aleix

\- Si

\- Y que obtendré a cambio?

\- Un premio. – dijo Kanon sacando una bolsa de plástico de su mochila.

Aleix miró la bolsa y luego a Kanon.

\- No creo que tengas nada que me interese en esa bolsa.

\- Yo creo que sí. – dijo Kanon – Pero tu sabrás si te arriesgas o no?

Aleix tardó unos segundos en tratar de adivinar lo que estaba en la bolsa pero no pudo.

\- Primero dime qué favor es para ver si vale la pena el esfuerzo.

\- Algo muy sencillo. Quiero que le regreses una caja a Zita.

\- Zita, Zita… no te basta con Tania y ahora quieres con la esposa de tu amigo? – dijo Aleix – mal, muy mal… esto tendré que reportárselo.

\- Hey! No estoy haciendo nada malo y no estés molestando a Tania. – reclamó Kanon – Momento… recordaste que Zita es esposa de Shura? Comienzas a recordar cosas?

Aleix negó con la cabeza.

\- No. Solo que Zita siempre estaba Shura esto… Shura aquello… Y luego Julián dijo que estaba embarazada y yo le pregunte y ella respondió que era su esposo y…

\- Y aun así le quitaste la pulsera?

\- Te di mi palabra y la cumplo – dijo Aleix muy serio.

\- Pues… solo es darle unas cosas que le va a mandar Shura ya que no se la permiten ver – dijo Kanon esperando que hubiera más preguntas al respecto pero Aleix no dijo nada seguramente porque esto y a lo sabia

\- Comprendes lo mal que seria que yo pasara contrabando verdad? Tiene prohibido cualquier comunicación con el exterior.

\- No si no la vamos a comunicar… solo son cosas que son suyas y se quedaron en la habitación del hotel donde se quedó aquí en Grecia cuando la boda de Milo.

Aleix se quedó callado un momento. Si se dejaba envolver de nuevo por las mentiras de Kanon lo iba a pasar mal. Ya de por si su sueño se había visto afectado por todas las cosas que había metido su hermano en su cerebro.

\- Déjame ver esas cosas. No debo confiar en ti o tus amigos. - dijo

Kanon sacó una caja de zapatos con chucherías, fotos y recuerdos sin importancia. Nada electrónico. Aleix las revisó de pies a cabeza.

\- Está bien. Yo se la daré. – dijo finalmente – Trajiste cinta de embalar para poder meterla al agua?

Kanon anticipándose a eso le presentó la cinta a lo que Aleix se tomó la molestia de envolverla el mismo, tanto evitando que se mojara como que le metieran más cosas. Le regresó la lista a Kanon y metió la caja en su mochila.

Kanon lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Aún faltaba meter el sobre. Acaso Aleix se creía más listo que él?

Shura regreso con plato de botanas surtidas que tenía muchas ganas de arrojarle a Aleix en la cara pero decidió no hacerlo y solo la puso frente a ellos dos.

\- Ahora dame mi premio – dijo Aleix como niño chiquito

\- Aun no te lo ganas, pero para que veas que soy buena onda, te lo voy a dar. – dijo Kanon dándole la bolsa de plástico para sorpresa de Shura

Aleix la abrió curioso y desconfiado. Dentro estaba una camisa que reconoció como suya la vez que salvó a Junet de Thanatos. Iba a reclamarle la clase de premio, cuando una fragancia que hizo que se le mojara la canoa le llegó a sus fosas nasales. Se llevó la camisa hacia la nariz y aspiro. Se dejó llevar por el aroma unos segundos antes de abrir los ojos sorprendido. Estaba en lo correcto? Ese era el aroma de Junet!

Kanon sonrió y asintió. Aleix guardó con reverencia la camisa en la bolsa y vio algo que hizo que saltara de su silla. Quiso sacarla pero ante la presencia de Shura, Kanon solo le dijo:

\- Por qué no guardas todo para después que estés en tu habitación Aleix – le dijo en tono de advertencia

\- Gracias, Gracias! – dijo emocionado guardando todo en su mochila.

Kanon le hizo un ligera señal a dos chicas rubias en micro falda y las dos llegaron corriendo excitadas con Aleix.

\- Aleix! Que milagro encontrarte aquí! – dijo la primera echándole los brazos al cuello

\- Rhonda! Uhhh… Hola! – dijo visiblemente turbado

La otra chica hizo lo mismo por detrás mientras Kanon sacaba su celular y comenzaba a grabar,

\- Yo quiero bailar contigo! – dijo la segunda

\- Martha! Yo lo vi primero! – reclamó la primera

\- No, yo se lo pedí primero…. Anda Aleix! Si? La vez pasada nos lo prometiste verdad Kanon?

\- Y Aleix siempre cumple sus promesas, verdad?

Aleix sin ninguna otra opción se levantó lanzándole una mirada de miedo a Kanon mientras le encargaba su mochila y las dos chicas lo metían al salón para bailar.

Shura no sabía si rescatar a Aleix o comenzar a reír pero Kanon le dijo algo al oído y Shura se llevó el celular para seguir grabando a esos tres. Kanon aprovecho para pedirle al cantinero prestado un cuchillo para abrir suficiente la cinta para meter el sobre y volver a sellarlo de manera que no se fuera a mojar como Aleix lo había hecho. Lo hizo tan bien que ni Aleix sospecharía nada.

\- De cuando acá los patos le tiran a las escopetas? – dijo Kanon en voz alta poniendo la caja en la mochila - Con el tiempo recordaras querido amigo, que a mí nadie me gana en astucia.

Varias piezas de baile más tarde, Aleix se despidió de ellos dos para agarrar su mochila y salir corriendo antes de que esas locas quisieran repetir lo mismo que Keres y lo metieran en problemas, además de que también quería llegar a su habitación para descubrir que otros regalitos le había preparado Kanon.


	177. Chapter 177

**Capítulo 175**

 **Julio 18, 8 pm**

 **Mansión Solo**

 **Atenas, Grecia**

Aleix llegó a su habitación directo a tomar un baño. No le gustaba que mujeres desconocidas lo tocaran y las dos chicas que se lo habían peleado para bailar, no es que no fueran guapas, sino que quien sabe por dónde y por cuantas manos pasaban por ellas cada noche y eso lo hacía sentir sucio.

\- Como le habría hecho Kanon todos estos años? – dijo mientras se tallaba con la lufa.

Acababa de salir de la ducha secándose el cabello con la toalla cuando su celular sonó y pensando que podía se Julián, corrió a responderlo:

A Parakalos

I Hola? Aleix eres tú?

A Si quien habla

I Isis

A …

I Estas ahí?

A Estoy contando hasta 100 para contenerme de no decirte algo grosero

I Vaya vaya. No cambias. Por qué te escapaste? Me habías dado tu palabra.

A Yo? Yo me quede en el mismo lugar por horas esperándote. No tenía ni papeles para regresar recuerdas?

I Ahhh no. La verdad que no lo pensé.

A Pues estoy de regreso y quiero ver a Keres.

I No puedo ayudarte. No la he visto. Nos peleamos por tu culpa.

A Mi culpa?

I Quien quería una hamburguesa de Nueva York? Fue tu culpa y ahora búscala tú.

A Está bien. Yo la busco. Solo dime dónde.

I En su trabajo

A Si pero donde trabaja?

I Por todos lados pero ahorita debe andar en Irak o en Afganistán.

A Eso es muy ambiguo.

I Es todo lo que se. Lo siento

A Pero Poseidón no me va a dejar ir hasta allá, o si? No estoy muy bien en geografía.

I Que que? Y tu que diantres tendrías que hacer con él?

A Trabajo con él. Soy el nuevo dragón del Mar

I No! Tu no debes trabajar con él! Te vas a meter en muchos problemas!

A Porque no?

I Porque….

A Isis contesta! Por qué no?

I Yo no creo que deba ser la que te lo diga. Mejor si busca a Keres

A Isis… de donde me sacó Keres? Porque no me trago el cuento de que éramos novios. Yo no la recuerdo.

I Pregúntale a ella.

A Tu estas más cerca.

I Si pero no quiero que Keres me vuelva a poner el ojo morado.

A Shhhhtt tu cállate

I Me hablas a mí?

A No. Le hablo a las alucinaciones raras que tengo por tu culpa

I Yo?

A Alguna de tus malditas pociones me dejaron así bruja!

I Ah no. A mí no me cargues milagritos,

A Mira. Te lo pondré fácil. Vas a contestarme lo que te pregunte porque ahora que estuve en el Hotel, había un olor muy desagradable saliendo de tu oficina e intuí que escondías un gran cargamento de Opio. Sabes que esta prohíbo transportar esa sustancia en suelo griego. Si no me dices, alertaré a las autoridades y se te caerá todo el negocio. Además… quiero suponer que lo has transportado por el mediterráneo y adivina quién controla ahora el atlántico norte?

I No te atreverías!

A Pruébame.

I Está bien! Tu ganas. Pero que conste que yo solo se lo poco que ella me dijo.

A Si pero que es lo que te dijo?

I Que ella había estado vigilándote por mucho tiempo, incluso dentro de tu casa.

A Que mas

I Solo Quiero que sepas que nada de esto lo planeó ella

A Entonces fuiste tu

I No. Ella Solo vio su oportunidad y la Tomó. Está enamorada de ti;

A En donde me vio ella?

I En una villa al sur de Atenas. Rodorio. En la única peluquería que hay ahí.

A Que estaba yo haciendo ahí

I Te estabas cortando el pelo. Lastima. Era tan largo y hermoso.

A Largo? Que tanto?

I Por la cantidad de cabello en el piso yo diría que debajo de la cadera

A Y… era obscuro?

I No… rubio. Por qué?

A …

I Diantres! MI marido! Tengo que colgar!

A No, espera! Es Aleix mi nombre real?

I No pero no recuerdo cual era. Lo siento. Adiós.

A No! No me cuelgues!

Demasiado tarde. Isis había colgado el teléfono, pero Aleix se le quedo viendo al celular un rato más como esperando que ella volviera a marcar pero eso no sucedió. Aventó el celular a la cama, haciendo un sonido metálico desconocido. Recordó que ahí había dejado la bolsa que le dio Kanon y corrió hacia ella. Sacó la camisa y volvió a aspirar el aroma. Ahhh que delicia! Cerro los ojos para evocar el beso que le había dado en la fiesta. Hasta donde se habría atrevido a ir si no los hubieran interrumpido?

La dejo de lado y sacó una máscara plateada con motivos rojos y sin que nadie se lo dijera, sabía que era de Junet. La tocó con reverencia, sabiendo que la piel de la cara de Junet y sus labios, eran tocados por esa mascara todos los días.

Siguió viendo que había en la bolsa y abrió grandes los ojos al ver tres fotografías de la fiesta de la boda de Shaina. En las tres salía acompañada y sonriendo a la cámara. Aleix las abrazo, acaricio y colocó con cuidado a un lado de su cama. Mañana les compraría un buen marco para protegerlas. Estaba el bikini rojo con el que la soñaba y en el fondo de la bolsa, un accesorio de madera.

\- XXXX es un Mala! – dijo la voz en su cabeza

\- Se lo que es. – dijo Aleix tomándolo con cuidado – Es un Mala budista. Pero por qué?

\- Ya te lo dijeron XXXX. Cierra los ojos, abre tu corazón – volvió a decir la voz

Aleix hizo a un lado la caja de Zita y la bolsa con sus cosas y se acostó en la cama.

\- Solo te hago caso porque estoy cansado. Y ahora qué? – pregunto Aleix cerrando los ojos

\- Ponte la Mala en la mano izquierda. – dijo la voz – pon tu mente en blanco y Comienza a pasar las 108 cuentas una por una desde el Gurú pensando en tus Kleshas personales. Intenta recordar como llegaste a la iluminación la primera vez.

Aleix estaba agotado por tantas emociones ese día, por lo que apenas llegó a la numero 20 cayó en un sueño profundo. Buda no lo despertó, porque al menos ya comenzaba a hacerle caso a sus palabras y la próxima vez que pudiera, lo haría recordar un poco más de su vida anterior como Shaka y de la misión que tenía que cumplirle aun a Athena.

 **Julio 19 9 am**

 **Jefatura de Policía**

 **Hong Kong, China**

Dohko se estiraba en la silla de la sala de interrogatorios. A decir verdad toda la noche lo habían estado golpeando entre presos y celadores, y no es que no pudiera defenderse, sino que no quería meterse en más problemas. Aun cuando no tenía su cosmos, seguía teniendo su fuerza y diferentes habilidades que podría utilizar, pero prefería no hacerlo. Convenientemente, los golpes no eran en lugares visibles con el uniforme de presidiario que le habían asignado la mañana anterior. Estaba a punto de rendirse al cansancio cuando la puerta finalmente se abrió.

\- Buenas Días Señor Dohko – dijo Akane de nuevo en uniforme

Dohko no se levantó pero le corrió la silla a ella empujándolo con un pie, pues lo tenían encadenado con grilletes de pies y manos al suelo.

\- Buenos días Señorita Li. Como le amaneció en este día tan encantador?

Akane observó que Dohko estaba encadenado y no le pareció correcto. Abrió la puerta y gritó.

\- Guardia?

El guardia llegó corriendo desde su escritorio al otro lado del pasillo.

\- Dígame Fiscal Li

\- Hágame el favor de soltar al acusado? y donde están mis botellas de agua? Que parte de quiero una botella de agua al tiempo para mí y para cualquier persona a la que interrogue siempre no se entiende?

\- Yo... es que el procurador ordeno que… - titubeó el guardia.

\- El procurador no está en este momento y el caso lo estoy manejando yo. Obedezca de inmediato – dijo Akane con voz potente - en mi expediente el acusado no se ha mostrado agresivo en ningún momento así que hágame el favor

\- si señorita en seguida – dijo yendo hasta su escritorio por las botellas y las llaves. Entró, las dejó y le quitó los grilletes a Dohko – Avíseme si necesita algo más.

\- Si gracias.- contestó Akane azotando la puerta en las narices del guardia.

Dohko miraba todo el numerito con una sonrisa. Que mujeron! Akane se sentó y cruzó las piernas.

\- Mejor?

\- Si muchas gracias señorita Li – respondió sinceramente.

\- Le arreglaron lo de su aseo personal y comidas?

\- Uhhh si... supongo que se podría decir que sí. Muchas gracias. Al menos mi pancita ya no gruñe por la noche. – dijo sonriendo.

\- no se preocupe es mi trabajo - contestó muy seria abriendo su carpeta y sacando de nuevo su grabadora, encendiéndola y luego su libreta y pluma - antier nos quedamos en que usted se golpeó la cabeza en la mesa de blackjack correcto?

\- si. eso dije. Por qué no vino ayer? La esperaba entonces. -

\- estaba resolviendo otro asuntos – dijo Akane sin alzar la vista – No es usted mi único caso.

\- Uy que lastima! – dijo viéndola recargado sobre su mano en actitud soñadora.

\- me puede relatar por favor según usted que paso luego de que se golpeara.?

\- si, si puedo. Los del casino me llevaron a la enfermería pero no había nadie, así que en lo que fueron a buscar al encargado me dijeron que esperara dentro. Yo estaba mareado y entre a la puerta equivocada llegando a la parte trasera del escenario donde se realizaba una subasta de hombres para beneficencia, aunque no recuerdo en honor a que.

Akane comenzó a tomar nota en su libreta

\- yo creí que me había dormido o algo así pero por alguna razón también me metieron a la subasta y la difunta fue la que más pujo por mí.

\- pero usted disfruto hasta quitarse la camisa que llevaba correcto? – dijo viendo la libreta.

Dohko sonrió de forma picara

\- Pues uno que está bien papacito y le ruegan… Un momento y usted como sabe que me quite la camisa?

Akane carraspeó nerviosa.

\- Es que eso dice en el informe. También menciona que usted tiene un gran tatuaje de un tigre en la espalda

\- Eso dice? vaya que son detallados en sus reportes.

\- si, si los reportes – dijo abriendo la botella de agua y tomando un sorbo

\- pues sí. Es un tattoo de tigre que me hicieron hace mucho tiempo

\- hace cuánto?

\- como unos 245 más o menos

Akane volteo a verlo finalmente.

\- usted asegura que es el maestro Dohko pero entonces como paso de ser lo que era a verse tan ... mmm joven?

\- Athena me revivió en mi cuerpo de 18 años después de la última guerra santa. Hace 3 años de eso.

\- Entonces sigue al servicio de la diosa Athena? – pregunto Akane en voz baja.

\- así es

\- y como una persona como es el maestro Dohko puede terminar en una situación como esta?

\- por error. estar en el lugar equivocado a la hora equivocada. Puedo yo hacer una pregunta?

\- Adelante

\- Por qué conoce usted lo que somos nosotros y lo que hacemos con Athena?

Akane se puso a jugar con su pluma mientras lo miraba a los ojos

\- por un familiar mío que murió hace mucho tiempo, y porque el maestro Dohko, conoció, a mi padre.

\- ahhh en serio? Después tendremos que hablar al respecto – dijo Dohko tratando de pasar lista de todas las personas que fueron a visitarlo alguna vez, pero no recordaba quien había sido su padre.

Akane, intuyendo que se desviarían del tema de nuevo, volvió la vista a su carpeta

\- Retomando el asunto donde la señora Vanderbilt fue la que más pujo por usted, que pasó después de eso?

\- Ella entregó un cheque a la hostess y ambos salimos. Ella quería ir a bailar y ahí no había baile. íbamos bromeando y jugando antes de entrar a la limusina y ella casi se cayó dos veces. Dijo algo de que parecía que había tomado demasiada champaña.

Akane volteó a verlo.

\- la señora Vanderbilt estaba sudorosa, nerviosa, o algo fuera de lo normal?

\- Bueno, hacía mucho calor y yo también estaba sudando y me dolía la cabeza

\- por el golpe?

\- seguramente porque yo no había tomado nada en toda la noche

Akane buscó el informe toxicológico del cuerpo dentro de la carpeta pero no encontró nada. Tampoco estaba el informe toxicológico de Dohko.

\- Luego de subirse a la limosina que paso?

\- El chofer dijo que había hablado al salón de baile que ella frecuentaba y no habían abierto esa noche pero que él sabía de uno muy bueno en Hong Kong y la señora le dijo que nos llevara. Durante el trayecto ella recargó su cabeza en el vidrio mientras hablaba y yo cerré mis ojos porque ya no soportaba el dolor y las luces. Cuando desperté ya estaba en la cárcel.

Akane tomó nota de todo esto.

\- Cuando despertó, los policías que lo arrestaron le leyeron sus derechos? le informaron porque lo capturaron? usted les dio voluntariamente una prueba de ADN para que lo pudieran inculpar?

Dohko negó con la cabeza.

\- no que yo recuerde.

Akane le sostuvo la mirada mientras pensaba. Todo lo que decía ese informe era extraño y ni siquiera habían solicitado pruebas lógicas.

\- maestro Dohko, disculpe, señor Dohko

\- dígame

\- usted forcejeo con la señora Vanderbilt?

\- no. nunca he tratado mal a ninguna mujer

Akane sacó de la carpeta la foto de foto del plano general donde se observa la parte de atrás de la limosina: la señora Vanderbilt en posición de cubito dorsal con el arma homicida alrededor de la región anterior del cuello. Dohko estaba en posición sedente lejos de la señora Vanderbilt con los ojos cerrados, una botella de vidrio color verde con liquido por dentro en posición vertical sin ninguna grieta al lado de la mano derecha de la señora Vanderbilt aunque en la foto no se evidenció ninguna prueba de forcejeo o lucha. Sacó una segunda de primer plano de la región metacarpiana e interósea de Dohko donde se observaba una equimosis superficial mas no ningún signo de desgarro o excoriación producido por uñas. Y se la pasó.

\- Entonces como puede explicar esas marcas en sus manos? – preguntó Akane mirándole a los ojos.

Dohko observó las fotografías.

\- Cuando ella se iba a caer antes de subir a la limusina, yo hice un poco de fuerza para sostenerla y que no cayera. – respondió.

\- Recuerda en que momento le hicieron la tarjeta decadactilar?

\- La que?

\- Sus huellas dactilares? Recuerda en que momento le pusieron tinta en cada uno de sus dedos y los presionaron contra una tarjeta?

Dohko intentó recordar pero no pudo.

\- Lúcido no me la hicieron. Cuando el ultimo interrogatorio, me vio tinta en las manos? Porque por experiencia sé que aun cuando te laves 20 veces las manos esa tinta no se quita fácilmente.

Akane asintió y volteó su vista hacia los informes y vio que efectivamente todo está firmado supuestamente por el dando su permiso

\- Señor Dohko porque vino a esta ciudad?, porque no fue a Rohan? o a otra parte? porque justamente Hong Kong?

Dohko estiró sus brazos por sobre su cabeza.

\- Vine a divertirme un rato como la gente normal

\- Luego de tanto años protegiendo la misión que le encomendaron? – dijo Akane en tono sarcástico.

\- si bueno... me lo merezco no?

Akane se levantó y dio varias vueltas hacia la puerta y regresó.

\- Señor Dohko le voy ser sincera. Si usted fuera en realidad el maestro Dohko estoy segura que usted no cometería un acto tan atroz, y le creería su historia…

\- gracias

\- pero a usted todas la pruebas lo acusan - (aunque todo este muy raro y nada cuadre) – pensó

Dohko lanzó un gran suspiro.

\- Lo sé. Y peor aún es que no me dejan defenderme

\- Yo como fiscal del caso ya solicite sus objetos personales y saque fotocopia de su pasaporte y solicité un cotejo grafológico – dijo sacando el informe y pasándoselo a Dohko, pero como usted puede observar ahí dice que las firmas son idénticas aunque hasta un ciego se daría cuenta que no son las mismas.

\- Y a que conclusión está llegando señorita Li?

Akane se mordió un labio antes de inclinarse para decirle en tono muy bajo.

\- Que a usted lo quieren inculpar, y si no hay forma de demostrar que esa no es su firma usted seguirá sin abogado, ni nadie que analice lo que dice la parte acusatoria en este caso yo.

\- Exacto, pero como puedo hacer eso sin poder hacer una llamada para que alguien me ayude? – preguntó Dohko

\- Y de que le va a servir la llamada? Serviría si usted tuviera abogado, pero usted renuncio a ese derecho – Insistió Akane

\- bueno... ni modo. – dijo Dohko - Tome el poco dinero que hay en la billetera si no se lo tranzaron y cómpreme ropa bonita para mi funeral – dijo en actitud teatral

Akane puso una expresión de desaliento.

\- Si usted es el maestro Dohko no debe morir

\- oh vamos!. no es tan malo morir. No sería mi primera vez aunque si será vergonzoso para mi honor, pero... nadie puede decir que no me divertí estos últimos años.

Akane se quedó callada unos segundos. No debía romper las reglas. Se estaba metiendo en un problemón. Eso estaba más allá de su deber. Tal vez debería pedir que le asignaran a otro su caso. Pero si así fuera, Dohko moriría sin remedio e injustamente.

\- Si a usted se le permite hacer una llamada… hay forma de que consiga que alguien demuestre que esa no es su firma?, porque todos mis investigadores dicen que esa es su firma y tendría que refutarlos. ( yo estoy más que segura que esto es obra del personal a cargo del procurador)

Dohko le lanzo su famosa sonrisa librana.

\- Le puedo bajar la luna y las estrellas si quiere. Quiere que al menos 3 grafólogos periciales hagan ese informe?

\- Si se consiguiera 3 magnifico, pero con uno bastaría

Dohko se puso serio a pensar con los brazos cruzados.

\- mmm... pero no tengo mi llamada y usted es de la parte acusadora que podría estar tendiéndome una trampa así que... mejor voy haciendo mi testamento.

Akane azotó las manos en el escritorio haciéndolo brincar.

\- Soy de la parte acusadora pero lo quiero ayudar!

Dohko la miro por un momento.

\- Que necesito para que usted me deje hacer esa llamada?

\- Que me diga que va conseguir ese informe para poder defender su caso y que valdrá la pena

\- Defender mi caso?, pero si usted es la fiscal!

\- sí o no?

\- si

\- Si no es así, usted no será el único en problemas – le advirtió.

\- Hare lo que me pida

Akane asintió y se levantó. Fue hacia la puerta y le dijo algo al guardia haciendo que este saliera del pasillo. Fue al otro cuarto y apagó las cámaras y micrófonos de la sala de interrogación volviendo donde Dohko y extendiéndole su celular.

\- Tiene 5 minutos

Dohko comenzó a marcar.

\- Qué tipo de documentos?

\- En donde se encuentre su firma y tengan alguna importancia.

Ella sale y observa que el guardia todavía no regrese

T Oficina de la Señorita Kido

D Hey Tatsumi! Habla Dohko

T Maestro Dohko! Konishiwa!

Dohko puso el manos libres

D Ando por acá por china... será que anda Shiryu por ahí?

T Si maestro. Esta huevoneando con los otros tres como es su costumbre

D Perfecto. Tengo tiempo limitado. Por favor comunícamelo.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que una conocida voz apareciera.

S Maestro! Me dijo Tatsumi que quería hablar conmigo. Le prometo que no he hecho nada malo. Usted me conoce.

D Dragoncito precioso y hermoso... No te quemes. Necesito que me hagas un enorme favor

S Desde luego que si maestro.

D Anota: Necesito que le digas a Saori que te del contacto del departamento legal de la fundación Graude. Luego vas a llamar y pedirles de parte de Shion que te hagan el favor de hacer un cotejo grafológico en calidad urgente y oficial con peritos con licencia internacional fuera de la fundación. Te mandaran los datos a tu correo.

S Pero maestro... no debería estar viendo eso con Shion directamente?

D Te lo estoy pidiendo a ti porque si él se entera me va a castigar, y tu no quieres ver a este viejo maestro llorar como niña verdad?

S Desde luego que no quiero eso.

D Y... también requiero de algunos documentos extras pero... no sé si pedírselos a Aioria o a Shaina.

S Es para meterlo en problemas señor?

D No. más bien para sacarme de ellos.

S Lo quiere con o sin chisme para el maestro Shion?

D Obvio que no quiero que él se entere

S Entonces le sugiero a Shaina. Lo va a reganar como niño chiquito, se va a sentir chinche, pero la puede contentar rápidamente y si le pide guardar el secreto, lo hace.

D Buena elección. Llámale y dile que digo yo que te dije a ti que le dijeras que me mande cuanto documento oficial haya en mi expediente con mi firma a tu correo de nuevo pero que no mencione ni a la fundación ni al Santuario por el momento. No quiero meterlos en líos por mi culpa.

S Maestro... ya me dice que trama?

D Confías en mí?

S Ciegamente maestro

D No pues viniendo de ti eso es un Si jeje. No preguntes tanto. Dile a Shaina que te del teléfono de Kanon y dile que si por favor te puede conseguir las cuentas que pago con tarjeta en el hotel de Columbus y testimonios que certifiquen que esa es mi firma. Recepción y Tania Smirnov que son los que me reciben la tarjeta cada que voy y deben sabérsela de memoria.

S Si maestro.

D Y como Tatsumi dice que no estás haciendo nada, espero poder tenerlo todo hoy.

S No depende de mí

D Pero puedes convencerlos verdad?

S Pues... sí. Supongo que sí.

D Bueno pues usa tu encantos Shiryu. Te mandaran un correo de mi parte. cuídate y no me eches de cabeza quieres. Eso es muy importante.

S Puede confiar en mi Maestro.

D Gracias. Lo tendré en cuenta para tu próximo cumpleaños. Buen día y saludos a todos por allá.

S Igualmente. Cuídese mucho.

Dohko colgó el teléfono y se lo pasó a Akane.

\- Muchas gracias

Ella cogió el teléfono metiéndolo en su bolsillo y regresó a encender todo, como si no estuviera pasando nada. ella le pasó la libreta a Dohko para escribiera la dirección de correo a donde enviar el documento.

Dohko le escribió la dirección: Aunciegotegano

\- No sé si esté para hoy mismo pero espero que sí. Y si no, de todas formas le agradezco el intento.

\- la verdad es que estoy dudando de que usted sea culpable así no recuerde mayor cosa. – dijo Akane recogiendo la libreta.

\- Y eso es bueno o malo?

\- pues depende del punto de vista en que se observe, pero para usted definitivamente es bueno. Dígame por favor usted recuerda a alguien más en la limusina con ustedes?

\- No. Solo estábamos ella, el chofer y yo

\- Cuando se quedó dormido sintió u oyó algo raro o fuera de lo normal?

\- no. nada

Sacó otra foto de la carpeta donde se observaba el cuerpo de la señora Vanderbilt en posición de cubito dorsal y una pequeña mancha de tinta azul en la manga de la blusa

\- Señor Dohko usted recuerda tener algo de color azul en las manos o sus prendas?

\- No. solo iba de negro y blanco

Akane sacó la foto del plano general de nuevo y se la enseñó a Dohko.

\- Pondré sus habilidades a prueba. Que tiene de raro esta fotografía.

Dohko la miró detalladamente.

\- Que la botella no tiene sangre, ni está rota.

\- pero según el informe con esa botella fue que la señora Vanderbilt se defendió de usted

\- No soy un experto pero... no debería tener un golpe en la frente, o en la sien si eso fuera cierto? El golpe lo tengo casi en la nuca, para que me golpeara ahí, yo debería estar dándole la espalda no?, cosa que no podía estar haciendo si la estaba ahorcando.

Akane sonrió

\- Esta usted en lo cierto

\- Si! Le atine! Ver CSI y NCI si funciona! – dijo – En tu cara Shion!

Akane apenas y pudo contener la risa con este comentario. Sacó una foto del arma homicida del primer plano de las pantimedias de lycra color café, sin desgarro ni muestras de habérselas quitado a la fuerza.

\- Usted le quito las pantimedias a la señora Vanderbilt?, Como la podría inmovilizar usted? para que las pantimedias no sufrieran ni un solo desgarro?

\- jeje de pantimedias no sé nada señorita Akane. – dijo Dohko de buen humor - No conozco a una sola mujer que las use y nunca he tenido ni una en mis manos. Ya cuando volteo ya están como Dios las trajo al mundo.

Akane carraspeó cohibida.

\- Entonces no fue usted?

\- No. de hecho ni me fije que ella traía.

\- Señor Dohko si en el cotejo grafológico demuestran que usted no firmo esos documentos tiene abogado e investigadores que respalden su defensa y demuestren su defensa?

\- Los puedo conseguir

\- Pero que sean de su confianza?

\- Entonces no. El único que conozco que podría intentarlo anda de viaje que sería DM.

\- Abogados o investigadores?

\- Las dos cosas

\- Mmm entonces ahora también se necesita alguien que de verdad lo defienda y demuestre su inocencia

\- no creo que sean muy difícil de conseguir o sí?

\- En este país y con su caso será un poco complicado – aseguró Akane

\- No se preocupe por eso. Primero debo ganarme mi derecho a tenerlo no? - guiño

\- Si Señor Dohko y si me disculpa voy a mandar el correo a la dirección que me anoto. Apenas tenga una respuesta vendré a verlo de nuevo y trataremos de ponerlo en libertad aunque no podrá salir del país hasta que se resuelva el caso.

\- Mmm... y cuanto demora aquí un caso de esos?

\- pues todo depende. Pueden ser meses o hasta años, hare lo que este en mis manos para que sea el menor tiempo posible

\- Ay no! Dohko me va a matar! Y Shion ni se diga!

\- Dohko?

\- Mi yo del espejo. Me dijo... no andes de coscolino en el casino y ahí voy yo de burro

Akane se puso las manos en la boca para no reírse.

\- Pues si sale de esta libre por favor hágale caso a su yo del espejo.

\- Estoy seguro que me va a reganar mientras cuando me rasure la próxima vez.

\- ojala lo pueda hacer muy pronto y más si se demuestra que su captura fue ilegal – Dijo recogiendo todo y metiéndolo a su maletín.

Dohko la miraba y la miraba y no encontraba la respuesta que buscaba así que tuvo que sucumbir a la tentación.

\- Puedo hacerle una pregunta antes de que se vaya?

\- Por favor

\- Cuando dice que la vi en los cinco picos?

Akane titubeó por un momento.

\- Pues es que no se si fue usted o no. Ya que el maestro Dohko que yo recuerdo es muy distinto a usted

\- bueno, bueno... cuando dice que usted vio al antiguo maestro en los cinco picos?

\- yo le respondo eso, si usted me dice algo que solo el maestro Dohko sabría.

\- A ver... me intriga podría ser eso. – dijo Dohko pensando tipo winnie the poo - mmm...

\- si usted es el maestro Dohko lo sabrá – lo retó Akane

\- Bueno pero y como sabes tú que el maestro Dohko será el único en saberlo.

\- Porque él me lo conto en secreto y me juro por Athena que solo él y yo lo sabríamos.

\- Jajajaja bueno lo de que a Shion ya borracho le dicho borrego esponjoso no puede ser... mmm... Que el patriarca se escapa a Columbus cada que quiere ir a tirarse a una... digo a descansar de sus obligaciones tampoco puede ser...

Akane solo parpadeo rápidamente.

\- no sé de qué me habla

\- mmm... mi peso tampoco porque ni la báscula lo sabe. Concéntrate Dohko... no te visitaban muchas niñas bonitas...

\- Gorrión – dijo Akane

Dohko la miró un momento.

\- Esa es una pista? que loco. Hacía mucho que no compartía esa historia. Érase una vez una niña que aparentaba una apariencia angelical, tenía el cabello negro y también tiene los ojos negros muy delgada pero con todo en su lugar. Mudan de Gorrión era una chica muy joven miembro de los Taonia y leal a Hakutaku, quien no era otro que su hermano, Fēi-Yǎn. Le gustaba mucho hablar y solo hacia lo que su hermano mayor le decía incluso traicionando Hakuryū.

\- y usted se enfrentó a ella y le gano no es cierto? – le pregunto Akane nerviosa

\- Bueno si y no, ella me atacó con todos sus gorriones, y yo la desarme. Cuando me volvió a atacar nos interrumpió el ataque de Hakutaku a mi persona pero pues así de enfrentarme a ella pues no. Yo no golpeo mujeres. Ya te dije.

Akane sonrió emocionada.

\- Cuando estaba pequeña me la contó con efectos de sonido y todo, y déjeme decirle que en ese entonces las contaba mejor.

Dohko se rascó la cabeza.

\- Debiste ser muy pequeña como para que te estuviera contando historias y entonces fue hace muuuuuuuuuuucho tiempo y por eso no me acuerdo jejeje

Akane le dio un pisotón con sus tacones.

\- Ni tantos eh? yo tenía 4 años y fui con mi papa a los cinco picos. él estaba haciendo indagaciones de los grandes taonias para saber quiénes eran sus antepasados y buscaba la entrada al Senkyu. Usted le brindo mucha información y mientras el investigaba yo me quedé con el maestro Dohko, algo paso, me asuste y fue cuando me contó la historia.

Dohko cerró los ojos regresando al pasado.

\- Recuerdo algo así... Aun no tenía a Shiryu y compañía. Ese día tembló la tierra y querías salir corriendo a buscar a tu papa...

\- Si

\- Yo no me podía mover del lugar debido a mi misión, así que preferí tranquilizarte con esa historia hasta que llego tu padre corriendo pues había sentido el mismo temblor.

\- Si. Yo trataba de imitar su posición pero siempre terminaba moviéndome mucho o quedándome dormida.

\- Jajaja ah sí! Es que eras muy pequeña y muy tiernita

\- Recuerda como estaba vestida ese día? Usted me conto una historia que hasta la fecha ha sido mi favorito con respecto al animal que tenía mi ropa?

Dohko sonrió. No quería decirle que también se la había contado a Sunrei y últimamente a Sammy.

\- Había una vez, un dragón que perseguía a una princesa escaleras arriba de la torre de un castillo. El dragón había perseguido a miles de princesas a lo largo de sus años infinitos de cuentos de princesas atemorizadas por dragones. Estaba, por ello, muy seguro de que a la pobrecita le esperaba un triste final. Pero, para su enorme sorpresa, la princesa de esta historia consigue dejarlo encerrado en la torre de su palacio. Y caprichosa como buena princesa, le impondrá al dragón un castigo tremendo: inventar cada día un cuento para contárselo a ella. – se rio al pensar en cada una de las tarugadas en las que se entretenía ya de viejito - Jajaja la historia de la princesa y el dragón blanco que tu traías sobre tu kimono azul. Nunca entendí por qué una niñita traería un kimono en china ahora que lo recuerdo... creo que esa duda me atormento mucho tiempo

La expresión de incredulidad de la cara de Akane era en verdad hilarante.

\- Dios mío de verdad usted es el maestro Dohko de los cinco picos, si tenía alguna duda ahora estoy segura usted es el, pero cómo?

Dohko no pudo contestarle porque en ese momento tocaron a la puerta y el guardia le pasó un recado: El procurador estaba en el edificio y quería hablar con ella.

\- Maestro Dohko, apenas tenga el informe se lo hare saber. Mientras tanto cuídese mucho por favor.

Akane recogió sus cosas y salió rápidamente. Dohko solo la miró salir.

\- Uy cuanta prisa! - dijo Dohko saliendo hacia su celda debidamente resguardado - Y así de guapas habrán crecido todas las niñas que conocí? Diablos! por qué carajo no les puse atención en su momento.

 **Julio 19 2pm**

 **Hospital de AHEPA**

 **Atenas, Grecia**

Aioros y Aioria, esperaban su turno para entrar a ver al médico en la sala del hospital. Shaina le había dicho a Aioria, que esperando que Lyfia hiciera lo correcto, lo mejor sería que la llevara a AHEPA a una valoración para incluir a Mist en el seguro de gastos médicos del santuario. Aioros había respaldado esa idea y tomando su día libre, ambos hermanos se dirigieron hacia allá con Mist en brazos.

\- Sabes que odio los hospitales hermano – dijo Aioria en voz baja mientras acunaba en brazos a Mist – No podemos venir después?

\- No. Lo que odias son las agujas, pero hoy no estás aquí por eso sino para crearle su expediente a Mist – respondió Aioros – Aguanta un poco.

\- Pero y si llora?

\- Pues la consuelas.

\- Y si le duele?

\- Le das una paleta y con eso se le olvida. Eso hacia yo contigo cuando te ponían tus vacunas.

Aioria miro con ternura a Mist y le quitó un poco del cabello que se le había venido a la cara.

\- Ahora que se por lo que pasaste conmigo, te admiro y te quiero cada vez más, Aioros – dijo sin dejar de ver a su hija

\- Y yo estoy orgulloso de haber criado a alguien que se hace responsable de sus errores – confesó Aioros viendo a su hermano.

\- Como no hacerlo si es la niña más hermosa del mundo – dijo Aioria Orgulloso – Me hubiera gustado que tuviera el cabello rojo pero así de todos modos ya siento que la quiero.

\- Dicen que la sangre llama, no?

\- Si. No lo hubiera creído pero hay mucha verdad ahí. – dijo acariciándole la mejilla a Mist y quitándole la cobijita porque estaba sudando.

\- Creo que en este punto me da gusto que Saga no les haya ensenado sobre planificación familiar – dijo Aioros ayudándole a Aioria.

\- Quien dice? – se escuchó detrás de ellos

Ambos voltearon y Aioros se levantó rápidamente seguido de Aioria un poco más lento para no despertar a la niña.

\- Saga! Regresaste! – dijo Aioros abrazándolo

\- Si! Hoy es mi primer día de vuelta al trabajo! – dijo sacando una jeringa con colorante rojo que hizo que a Aioria se le fuera todo el color del rostro – A quien le toca la inyección?

Aioria se tapó la cabeza con la cobijita de Mist despertándola en el proceso pero haciendo reír a Aioros y a Saga.

\- Jajaja no cambias Aioria – dijo Saga – Porque me acusabas de negligencia Aioros?

Aioros tomó a la nena de los brazos de su papa y se la presentó:

\- Conoce a mi sobrina Mist – dijo sonriendo mientras la niña se refregaba sus ojitos

\- Hola preciosa! Ven a brazos de tío Saga – dijo extendiéndolos a lo que la niña no dudo ni un momento en aventársele y abrazarlo y acariciarle la cara para verlo bien mientras hablaba de nuevo tan rápido en noruego que ninguno de los tres entendía nada. – Oye… espera. Esta no es hija de Marín o sí? Porque nadie me ha dicho nada y ella ya tiene qué? 2 años?

Aioria aun con la mantita cubriéndole la cara se hundió en su asiento.

\- No. No es hija de Marín y precisamente por eso estaba diciendo que parece que no les ensenaste muy bien a ponerse un preservativo – dijo Aioros en voz lo suficientemente alta para que Aioria quisiera que se lo tragara la tierra y las demás madres alrededor de ellos comenzaran a murmurar.

Saga se dio cuenta y los pasó a su consultorio. Una vez que estuvieron dentro y sentados, Saga volvió al tema.

\- A ver, a ver. Tengo derecho a defenderme. A cada uno de ellos, de los 12 a los 14, tenía platicas continuas con ellos al respecto. Les enseñé desde que marca comprar hasta como ponérselos y por qué. – dijo Saga poniendo a Mist sobre la mesa de auscultación

Aioros le dio un golpe a Aioria en la nuca

\- Entonces cuál es tu pretexto?

\- Viste alguna farmacia en Asgard? – reclamó Aioria – Además… ya te dije que no estaba buscando acción de ninguna forma. Solo pasó.

Saga recordó que él tampoco se había cuidado en su primera vez con Laura así que decidió no reganarlo por eso.

\- Además Aioros, si no mal recuerdo los únicos que no estaban jugando como estúpidos en esas clases eran Mu, Aioria y Shaka. – dijo Saga – Incluso les regalaba de mis cajas y cajas que desaparecían por arte de magia y yo me preguntaba si de verdad los estaban usando como debían, pero en una inspección sorpresa, me di cuenta que Afro los usaba de reservorios de los tallos más preciados de sus rosas; Camus los usaba para llenarlos de agua para congelarla en su refri; Shura los inflaba y los usaba como público para ensayar sus shows con la guitarra; Milo la mitad los usaba y la otra mitad hacia globoflexia…

Aioros se dio con la palma en la cara.

\- Shaka solo los tocaba para preservar del polvo sus preciados tesoros budistas; Aioria los coleccionaba por colores, sabores y tamaños…

\- Llegue a tener 220 diferentes y…

Aioros le dio un coscorrón que hizo reír a Mist

\- Y ni a si! – dijo Aioros indignado mientras Aioria se sobaba

\- En quien me quede? Ah sí. Después DM se los robaba para ponerles cara ponerlos en los jardines y hacerles bromas pesadas diciéndoles que eran las máscaras de los que había asesinado y ese era el Yomotsu; Alde los usaba para hacer que su balón rebotara más y Mu para que no se le oxidaran sus herramientas. – continuo Saga- Así que después de tanto desperdicio, no más libertad de conseguirlos de mí. Pero esta hermosa nenita tiene dos años por lo tanto Aioria necesitaba un preservativo hace 56 meses y yo ya no estaba en el santuario en ese entonces por lo tanto culpa mía no fue, verdad preciosa?

Mist comenzó a saltar y pedir que la cargara y jugara con ella y él se entretuvo con ella unos minutos. Los dos hermanos lo vieron

\- No importa si la mujer tiene 1 o tiene 99, todas caen contigo verdad? – se burló Aioros

\- No, bueno si pero ya solo me interesa una sola – dijo Saga sonriendo – Porque no me dicen a lo que vinieron antes que nada?

\- Shaina nos mandó a que le abriéramos un expediente médico a Mist para que pueda ser cubierta por el seguro médico del Santuario – dijo Aioria

\- Bueno. Me parece bien – dijo sacando un elefante de peluche de su escritorio para entretenerla – Vamos a abrirlo mientras me cuentan los últimos chismes incluyendo este de cabello azul. Tengo que ponerme al día.

Aioria y Aioros le contaron más o menos los últimos chismes mientras Saga examinaba y abría el expediente. No pudieron contarlos todos por falta de tiempo, pero Saga prometió invitarlos a todos a una cena para poder platicar a gusto y sin problema de tiempo y para presentarles formalmente a Laura como su mujer.

 **Julio 20, 2 pm**

 **Cámara del Sanbocho**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia**

Shaina se paseaba nerviosa. Había mandado a Aioria con Mist y Aioros fuera del Santuario para poder invitar a Marín a platicar con ella. La verdad es que cada que veía a Mist se le estrujaba el corazón de solo pensar que su amiga creería que ella habría averiguado la verdad y apoyaba a Aioria sin pensar en sus sentimientos y esto no era verdad. Sammy había bajado con Niv y Mayura al recinto para intentar jugar soccer y Shion estaba entrenando a Kiki. Tenían todo el lugar para ellas solas.

Marín llegó justo a la hora marcada. Shaina ya tenía su recámara preparada para hablar con ella, y le había pedido a Mu que estuviera atento y por favor le avisara por celular el momento en el que Aioria regresara para que no hubiera un enfrentamiento sin sentido.

Marín tocó a la puerta.

\- Adelante – respondió Shaina

Marín entro y cerró la puerta. Se quitó la máscara y abrazó a Shaina a modo de saludo.

\- Lo siento. – se excusó – Es que hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía.

\- Vaya, vaya… la aguilita me extraña. – dijo Shaina queriendo ocultar su emoción – Lo siento. No he podido bajar. Estoy castigada.

Shaina le mostró su brazalete y Marín le tomó la mano para verlo mejor.

\- Ira? Acaso este es como los brazaletes de Columbus? – preguntó Marín

\- Igualitos – dijo invitándola a sentar en la terraza donde tenía preparados algunos bocadillos japoneses y sushi junto a una jarra de té helado

\- Y por qué te castigaron? – preguntó Marín curiosa

\- Por romperle la cara a Aioria y… - Shaina se tapó la boca. Había hablado de más.

Marín la miró por un momento, pero después comenzó a reír.

\- Bueno… Gracias por eso.

\- Ehhh?

\- Ya que no puedo hacerlo yo, me alegro que hayas podido hacerlo tú. – dijo Marín tomando un bocadillo – apuesto que esto no lo hiciste tu.

\- Claro que no. Sabes que se me quema hasta el agua que hiervo. – dijo Shaina sirviéndose un poco de té y sentándose esperando que Marín terminara su bocadillo.

Marín lo hizo y la miro.

\- Supongo que esta invitación tiene algo que ver con mi petición que te hice por teléfono mientras estabas en Asgard, verdad? – Shaina dudó en contestar – No te preocupes. Fue hecha en un momento de histeria.

Shaina sacó su celular del bolsillo y lo puso frente a ella.

\- Marín… Antes de escuchar lo que te voy a poner, necesito que me perdones.

Marín la miró un poco preocupada.

\- Por qué?

\- Porque han pasado varios días y… seguramente habías estado con la incertidumbre y dolor y yo no había podido avisarte pero… pasaron muchas cosas…

\- Primero déjame escuchar el audio y ya veremos si te perdono o no. – bromeó Marín

Shaina le prestó los auriculares y Marín se levantó para escucharlo a solas recargada en la baranda. Shaina miró como los puños de Marín se cerraban y ella temblaba de rabia y se preparó para lo peor.

El audio no duraba más de 7 minutos, pero Marín se tomó casi el doble antes de regresar a sentarse frente a Shaina y regresarle su celular. Comió varios bocadillos de una forma ansiosa, según Shaina podía describir en silencio.

\- La conociste? – dijo finalmente

\- A Lyfia? No.

\- A mí que me importa la madre? Me refiero a la Nina. – dijo Marín en un tono enojado

\- Si. Es un amor de niña.

\- Y él? La conoció? – volvió a preguntar Marín

\- Marín… Todos aquí la conocen porque…

Marín se levantó temblando de rabia tirando la charola de bocadillos en el proceso. Shaina ni siquiera parpadeó.

\- La trajo? Pero que pregunta tan estúpida. Desde luego que lo hizo. – dijo Marín – Su orgullo no le hubiera permitido dejarla.

\- No fue así… es que hubo un malentendido y…

\- Malentendido… sí. Con el siempre son malos entendidos. Pero sabes qué? Fue mi culpa por no escucharte y no hacer caso a las reglas en su momento y mi castigo por caer en pecado.

\- Marín no es tu culpa – comenzó a decir Shaina

\- Sabes que es lo peor de todo esto? Que él tampoco fue para bajar a decirme "oye que crees que siempre si soy un HDP y te presento a mi hija". – dijo Marín rompiendo el vaso en su mano sin cortarse – Aunque tal vez haya sido lo mejor. Él y yo ya no podemos tener una conversación civilizada como gente adulta. Y pensar que le revelaría la verdad de mi supuesta infidelidad. En este momento, tengo muchas ganas de pasar por todas las casas ofreciéndoles mi cuerpo solo para que entienda lo que yo estoy sintiendo.

\- Marín! – reprendió Shaina – Deja de decir estupideces!

\- Y por qué no hacerlo? Todos son tan buenos para el chisme que se regaría pronto la noticia, aunque en realidad dudo que le importara tanto y que al final tuvieran los tanates de decírselos– dijo Marín – Todos lo respaldan al él. Ahora seguro traerá a vivir aquí a su hija y ninguno de ellos recordó que hasta hace poco él y yo éramos pareja. No le importo a Shion, a ningún dorado y a los demás que dices que saben.

Shaina bajo la cabeza avergonzada. Ella también había tardado casi una semana en atreverse a decírselo. Marín se puso a recoger la comida que había tirado en el piso y Cuando terminó, se quedó en cuclillas en el piso mirándola.

\- Perdóname Shaina. No debí meterte en mis problemas personales. Ahora te vas a sentir mal por mi culpa y ya bastante haces en tolerarme…

\- No digas eso.

\- Puedo pedirte un favor?

\- Lo que quieras!

Marín se levantó y se sentó junto a ella.

\- Dame dos semanas de permiso. Quiero estar sola lejos de todo esto. – dijo Marín temblando – Aquí no puedo hacerlo. Todo me lo recuerda. Mi cabaña, la colina, nuestra cabaña de descanso… Permíteme irme dos semanas. – su voz comenzó a entrecortarse – Quiero ir a Japón, hacer como que nada de esto pasó…

\- Por qué no vas a la fundación y….

\- No! No quiero ver a nadie conocido. No entiendes? Quiero reponerme yo sola! – dijo comenzando a llorar.

Shaina se movió y Marín la abrazó para llorar en su hombro. Shaina la abrazó muy fuerte para no llorar con ella.

\- Por favor! – Volvió a suplicarle Marín después de un rato

\- Está bien. Hablare con Geist para que acomode los horarios. Pero tienes que prometerme que vas a regresar y ser la misma cabeza hueca de antes. – contesto Shaina

\- No. Voy a ser peor – dijo Marín aun sollozando – Gracias

Shaina le mandó un mensaje de texto a Geist para que subiera.

\- No te meterás en problemas por esto verdad? – preguntó Marín comenzando a tranquilizarse

\- Y desde cuando te preocupa que yo me meta en problemas? – contestó Shaina sonriendo – Además, el Sanbocho tiene total capacidad de mover y hacer con los Saints dorados y de bronce lo que a él le plazca sin la autorización del Patriarca. Y si no, pues por lo menos me traes un recuerdito para que se me pase el coraje.

\- Como qué? – dijo Marín limpiándose las lagrimas

\- No se… como la última colección de manga de Sailor Moon Crystal… o una dakimakura de Darien sin el Tuxedo… cualquier cosita que se te ocurra.

\- Jaja que tonta eres. Pero ya veremos que te traigo…. Ya sé! Un traje de colegiala japonesa para que se lo modeles a Minos!

\- Marín! – exclamó Shaina ruborizada dándole un golpe con uno de los cojines – Y un traje de baño de Sailor Mars?

Marín le azotó de regreso el cojín en la cara

\- Mejor la colección de tangas conmemorativas

\- No! Eso ya es demasiado – dijo volviendo a darle con el cojín pero Marín se defendió con otro

\- Pues en una revista vi unos consoladores de vidrio de Sailor Moon… y como nunca te vas a poder quitar ese brazalete, te puede servir de mucho.

Lo que comenzó como una muestra de cariño, termino en pelea de cojines. A Shaina no le importó que su habitación se volviera un caos con tal de poder regresarle la sonrisa a su amiga y Marín pudo descargar mucha de su energía reprimida. Ahora solo faltaba idear el pretexto perfecto para mandarla lejos de ahí por las siguientes dos semanas.

 **Julio 20, 3 pm**

 **Primera casa de Aries**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia**

Geist y Kyoko abandonaron el recinto juntas, ambas con una ruta común, pero diferentes situaciones.

\- Así que Shaina te pidió subir? – pregunto Kyoko

\- Exactamente. – respondió Geist – No es raro. Regularmente es siempre después de comer cuando Shion le hizo alguna encomienda y tú?

\- Mayura me pidió subir a la segunda casa por Sammy y Nívea. – dijo Kyoko

\- La señora Nívea para ti – corrigió Geist – No se te olvide.

\- Lo intentare pero si te soy sincera, no le veo cara de señora. – confeso Kyoko

\- A que te refieres?

\- A que se me hace difícil verla como la… mujer del Caballero en cuestión. – respondió Kyoko- Es casi una niña!

\- Jajaja es de la misma edad que Shaina así que de niña no tiene nada. – rio Geist

\- No importa. Aun así me cae bien. – declaro Kyoko

Geist volteó a verla extrañada.

\- Vaya! Hasta que escucho que alguien te cae bien aquí  
\- reclamo Geist – A que debemos el honor?

\- No creo que tenga nada de malo, el ser selecta con tus amistades – dijo Kyoko – Además me sorprende mucho que tenga habilidad con el balón aun con las vendas en los ojos.

\- Mayura ya nos explicó. – dijo Geist

\- Pues… yo digo que avanza muy rápido. Mira que parar todos los penaltis de las niñas estando en la portería… – dijo Kyoko – Hay algo más que Mayura no nos dice.

\- Y por algo será. No te metas con la señora de un dorado o te avientas encima a toda la Elite.

\- Pero si te digo que me cae bien! – volvió a decir Kyoko

\- Te creo. A todas nos cae bien. – Geist vio que una de las niñas la andaba buscando y le dijo – Adelántate, no tardare mucho. En seguida te alcanzó.

\- De acuerdo.

Kyoko comenzó a subir las escaleras de la parte trasera de las casas. Aun no entendía por qué no podían subir por enfrente como todos los demás, pero no traía ganas de discutir. Escuchó voces más adelante y se detuvo en la vuelta de la esquina para poder observar pero sin ser vista.

Mu le entregaba al mensajero un sobre blanco abultado con un lazo rosa y un billete.

\- Ya sabes qué hacer con él.

\- Si señor Mu. Se hará de inmediato.

Kyoko siguió subiendo y se cruzó con el mensajero en el camino. Mu se quedó barriendo su tapete de bienvenida cuando sintió venir a Kyoko.

\- Quien está ahí?

\- Kyoko de caballo menor – contestó ella sonriendo al ver a Mu con delantal, paliacate y su escoba de popotillo en la mano.

Mu se los quitó inmediatamente y se puso serio. Kyoko no dejo de avanzar.

\- Buenas tardes caballero – dijo con voz alegre

\- Buenas tardes

\- Voy a la segunda casa por Sammy y la señora Nívea

\- Si, Mayura me aviso – dijo Mu – Puedes pasar.

Kyoko avanzó dos pasos y después se volteo rápidamente hacia Mu, quien para seguir guardando su distancia, quedó pegado a la pared.

\- Diantres! – Pensó – Esta demasiado cerca.

Kyoko volteó a ambos lados antes de quitarse su máscara y agitar su cabello de forma provocativa. Puso una mano en la pared acorralando a Mu, aunque él podría salir de ahí cuando quisiera.

\- Me encantaría continuar lo que dejaste inconcluso en la playa el otro día – dijo Kyoko

\- No… no se de lo que hablas – titubeó Mu

\- Creo que si sabes – Hizo un movimiento en el que invirtió los lugares quedando ella contra la pared y el del otro lado – Pero te refrescare la memoria.

A Mu le divirtió un poco el descaro y agilidad de la chica, por lo que decidió ver hasta donde llegaba.

\- Yo estaba aquí, y tu tenías las manos aquí – dijo poniéndoselas en su cintura – Bajaste tu cabeza así… Y luego…

\- Caballero, me permite el paso por su casa?- dijo Geist suavemente con un paquete en la mano.

Mu soltó la cintura de Kyoko y se volteo con rapidez.

\- No es lo que parece – comenzó a defenderse

\- Creo que lo que parece es que quiero pasar por aquí y estoy esperando que me dé permiso – volvió a decir Geist

Kyoko suspiró frustrada y volvió a ponerse su máscara no sin antes fijarse en el detalle del paquete en manos de Geist. Que no era el que Mu le acababa de dar al mensajero?

\- Si… si claro. Puedes Pasar. – contestó Mu nervioso

\- Gracias Caballero. Buen día. – dijo Geist subiendo los primeros escalones hacia Tauro – No vienes Kyoko? La señora Nívea es muy puntual y ya debes estar lista.

\- Ah Sí! Claro! – dijo Kyoko alcanzándola escalones arriba

Mu decidió usar su telepatía con Geist.

M En serio que no hice nada!

G Nadie te está reclamando.

M Pues eso es lo que me preocupa.

G Por qué? Tu y yo no tenemos una relación más allá del trabajo.

M Pues porque no quieres.

G Y hago bien porque no quiero terminar como Marín.

M No me compares con Aioria!

G No. Desde luego que no porque aún no me dicen que le hizo a Marín pero apuesto lo que sea a que le puso los cuernos! Todos son iguales.

M Dijiste que no ibas a reclamar!

G No lo estoy haciendo. Estoy aclarando únicamente.

M Por lo menos déjame explicártelo

G Ahora no que estoy trabajando y llevo prisa.

M Mismo lugar misma hora?

G Aja

M Está bien. Pero no pienses lo peor de mí.

G Me reservo el derecho de pensar lo que yo quiera porque soy tan libre como tú de hacer lo que me venga en gana.

M Te explico en la noche.

G Corto comunicación.

Mu grito exasperado y se metió a su casa. En serio que era el colmo de su mala suerte que ella hubiera pasado en ese preciso momento. No que fuera realmente a besar a Kyoko, aunque no estaba nada mal, no era lo que él quería. Ahora a planear su discurso para explicarle a Geist lo que había visto, aunque para eso tuviera que confesarle primero el beso robado de la playa y no sabía cómo Geist reaccionaria a eso.


	178. Chapter 178

**Capítulo 176**

 **Julio 20, 5pm**

 **Oficina de Ares**

 **Atenas, Grecia**

Ares y Anteros se encontraban en la sala de juntas con sus administradores y contadores. Había una soga de ahorcado a la mitad de la mesa de juntas. Todos los presentes estaban nerviosos pues sabían que, si alguno de ellos fallaba, ahí, delante de sus compañeros, les pedía que se ahorcaran y ellos, al saber que le habían fallado, preferían hacerlo antes de saber que su familia tendría una muerte lenta y horrible.

Las noticias que le estaban dando a Ares no eran buenas, por lo que el junior escuchaba sin poner mucha atención. Anteros era el que tomaba la nota y Ares jugaba con una pelotita anti estrés. Ya sabía a quién pondría en la cuerda y solo esperaba que terminaran el discurso para hacerlo.

Cuando lo hicieron, todos bajaron la mirada y se hundieron en sus asientos. Era más que obvio que las noticias ameritaban el castigo de uno de ellos y todos lo sabían. Anteros se quedó en silencio cuando su padre, sin ninguna expresión en el rostro comenzó a caminar en círculos por detrás de la silla tocando la cabeza de todos:

\- Za-pa-ti-to blan-co, za-pa-ti-to a-zul, di-me- cuan-tos- a-ños- tie-nes- tu

\- Yo? – dijo uno de los miembros más jóvenes presentes – 38

\- 1,2,3… - dijo Ares tocando las cabezas de todos – 36, 37… 38! Ahhh! Donis… mi querido y vejete amigo… - dijo acariciándole la cabeza – cuantos años llevas a mi servicio?

\- 35 señor

\- Creo que es hora de jubilarte. Ya sabes lo que debes hacer.

El anciano subió a la mesa visiblemente temblando. Algunos de sus compañeros se taparon los ojos pero Ares se las abrió a la fuerza con su cosmo.

\- No cierren los ojos. Ustedes me están reportando un retroceso en mis ganancias cuando les doy todas las herramientas necesarias para avanzar. Alguien quiere darme una explicación lógica?

El anciano se puso la soga al cuello y se la quitó varias veces. No quería morir.

\- Señor Ares… no es nuestra culpa!. Las importaciones de estupefacientes a través del Caribe fue donde fallamos y…

\- Y esa es la única ruta disponible? - preguntó

\- No señor, pero…

\- Entonces no hay peros. – dijo Ares – Adelante Donis. Estamos esperando el sacrificio por el equipo.

El anciano ya se había decidido y sus compañeros ya habían despejado el lugar para quitar la mesa y que el cayera, cuando Anteros se levantó de súbito y le ordenó bajarse.

\- Quien te crees que eres para… - comenzó a gritarle a Anteros cuando vio que este la hacía señas de que Hera y Zeus estaban entrando al pasillo.

Ares rápidamente bajo a Donis y le hizo señales a Anteros para que quitara la soga. Este lo hizo de inmediato al recordar que sus abuelos no aprobaban los métodos de su padre de castigo en sus negocios.

\- Corriste con suerte Donis. Redímete para la siguiente junta. No quiero ver esos numero cayendo de nuevo – dijo Ares tronándoles los dedos indicándoles la salida a todos

Todos salieron más rápido de lo que era posible para su edad y Ares se sentó con desfachatez en la silla principal de la mesa de juntas mientras Anteros recogía los informes y Hera y Zeus entraban por la puerta.

\- Mami! – dijo Ares corriendo a abrazar a su madre, quien parecía con él un poco más seca que de costumbre – ahora que hice. Padre – dijo Saludando a Zeus con la mano.

\- Anteros, Ares. Pasábamos por aquí y…

\- Lo que tu padre quiere decir, es que vinimos en cuanto supimos la noticia para hablar muy seriamente contigo – interrumpió Hera haciendo que Zeus volteara los ojos.

Ares más o menos se daba una idea de lo que quería hablar su madre con él, pero prefirió no adelantarse.

\- Anteros, que le preparen a tu abuela unos bocadillos de los que le gustan…

\- Con queso light porque estoy a dieta – interrumpió Hera

\- Y para tu abuelo…

\- A tu abuelo le bastara con compartir mi plato y un batido de proteínas. También está a dieta. – dijo Hera urgiendo a Anteros a Salir mientras Zeus le hacia cuanti gesto de horror se sabía a espaldas de su esposa haciendo reír a Ares mientras le abría la silla a su madre.

Ares se sentó a la derecha de Zeus y Hera a la Izquierda.

\- Y bien? A que debo su visita? Ya es tiempo de que me des mi aguinaldo? – preguntó Ares inocentemente

\- Ya quisieras – murmuro Zeus

\- No mi chiquito hermoso. Nos han llegado noticias inquietantes y queremos verificar que sean ciertas antes de saber cómo vamos a proceder. – dijo Hera

\- Las escucho.

Hera miró a Zeus, quien carraspeó un poco visiblemente incomodo con esa conversación. No era como si Ares fuera un mocosito de 16 años.

\- Bueno hijo, parece que tu hermano Apolo llegó al olimpo muy agitado hace unos días, diciendo que… pues… - Hera le dio un codazo instándolo a seguir – Bueno ya! Que te habías cogido a Keres y la habías embarazado.

\- Zeus! Esos modales! – lo reprendió Hera

\- Y como quieres que lo diga mujer? No hay modo bonito de decirlo – se quejó Zeus

\- Puedes decir que dio su mal paso y ya.

\- Pero si está embarazada no fue tan malo – volvió a decir Zeus ganándose una mirada de miedo de parte de su esposa

\- Es eso cierto hijito?

\- Que Keres está embarazada? Si – confeso Ares.

Zeus sonrió satisfecho y Hera le lanzó una mirada de reprobación.

\- Es el colmo! Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? – gimió Hera – Y justamente cuando viene la tía abuela a la tierra! Como le explicaré que mi primogénito deshonró a su hijita menor?

\- Oye pero yo no…

\- Todas las del circulo feminista me lo dijeron pero yo no quise creerlo! – sollozó Hera de nuevo– ahora no voy a tener otra opción que entregarte en el altar.

A Ares se le fue el color de la cara.

\- To- todas lo saben?

\- Oh sí! Estábamos tomando él te Hestia, Deméter, Artemisa, Perséfone, Afrodita y yo en el salón principal cuando el entró con la noticia – dijo Hera

\- A… Afrodita también? – dijo nervioso

\- Si. Me sorprendió mucho su reacción. – dijo Hera algo pensativa

\- Cual… cual fue?

\- Ninguna

\- Que?

\- Yo creí que comenzaría a gritar o defenderte, pero solo sonrió y siguió con el te – dijo Hera

\- Y eso es aún más peligroso – Murmuro Zeus sabiendo que era exactamente lo que Ares estaba pensando.

\- En fin, hablé con Keres y estuvo de acuerdo en que ya que la tía abuela se reunirá con nosotros en unos días, pidamos su mano ese día, aunque se casen después. – dijo Hera

Ares miró a su Padre esperando que hiciera algo para salvarlo pero Zeus se mantuvo impasible.

\- Keres te dijo eso?

\- Bueno, no con palabras – dijo Hera – Estaba tan emocionada con mi propuesta que se quedó sin habla. Pero eso no importa. Si crees que te vas a salir con la tuya esta vez estas equivocado. No después de romper mi anillo. No después de deshonrarla cuando sabes que estoy totalmente en contra de las relaciones extramaritales.

Ares también se quedó sin habla pero Anteros llegó con el batido y la charola y su madre salió hacia el tocador VIP dejándolos a los tres solos.

\- Padre haz algo! No me quiero casar! – Le suplicó Ares

\- Eso lo hubieras pensado antes de hacer tus gracias! – dijo sacando una petaquita de alcohol de su saco y echándolo en su batido

\- Pero yo no he hecho nada! Yo no soy el padre de su hijo!

\- El padre del hijo de quien padre? – preguntó Anteros

\- De… nadie – dijo bajando la mirada.

Ares sabía que Anteros siempre había tenido cierta preferencia por la rubia, aunque nunca se había atrevido a hacer nada por timidez y miedo a su madre, quien le había prohibido todo contacto con ella.

\- Anteros… tráeme azúcar por favor.

\- Sí señor.

Anteros volvió a salir de la sala y Zeus movió su silla para quedar frente a él.

\- Es o no es tu hijo?

\- No! Te lo juro padre!

\- Sabes que ese niño saldrá con tu marca si es así.

\- Lo sé muy bien, pero yo jamás la he tocado. – se defendió – Porque esperar miles de años? La hubiera tomado todos los días y varias veces si así fuera.

\- Cierto… cierto. – dijo Zeus – Pero si pides mi opinión, haz lo que dice tu madre.

\- Que? Por qué?

\- Te conviene. Ya era tiempo de que te casaras – dijo Zeus – Y la salvaras a ella de un infierno.

\- Explícate

\- Si te casas con ella, Puedes seguir teniendo todas las viejas que quieras y nadie te va a decir nada.

\- Eso lo hago ahorita – reclamo Ares

\- Te harás miembro de la Elite de la tía abuela Nix – dijo Zeus

\- Créeme que puedo vivir sin eso.

\- Evitaras una pelea entre las dos familias

\- Pero yo por qué? No es mío! – repitió Ares

\- No por el nacimiento del bastardo, sino porque Afrodita le va a hacer todo el daño que pueda y cuando pueda. Sabes lo caprichosa que es. – dijo Zeus

Aquí Ares se quedó callado. De nuevo repetir la historia? Y por qué carajos tenía que sacrificarse él y no otro?

\- Piensa un poquito. – dijo Zeus – No necesitas casarte. Con el simple compromiso tu madre la protegería de las tonterías de tu amante.

\- Si pero cuando nazca su hijo y no traiga mi marca…

\- Se la tatúas y ya.

\- Que salvaje eres – dijo Ares – Y yo soy el sádico.

\- Piénsalo. No salvaras solo a Keres y a su hijo, sino evitarías que se rompieran las relaciones con Nix y sus hijos, y sabes lo importantes que son para nosotros.

Ares apretó los puños. Estaba a punto de defender su libertad con uñas y dientes cuando apareció en el umbral su Madre. Se sentó y comenzó a hacer planes con un Ares que estaba a punto de estallar y quien no dijo ni una sola palabra hasta que sus padres se fueron.

Tan pronto como lo hicieron, y aprovechando que ya todos se habían ido a casa, se dedicó a romper a puño limpio cara una de las ventanas de las 150 ventanas, ventanales y puertas de vidrio que encontró en la oficina. Los bomberos llegaron junto con el equipo SWAT pensando que había estallado una bomba. Anteros solo miraba a su padre sin poder entender su ira. Tuvo que llevárselo antes que terminaran de subir los investigadores porque no habría forma de explicar eso, pero Ares estaba lejos de terminar de estar enojado. No tanto con sus padres sino con Apolo por metiche. Quería guerra, guerra tendría.

 **Julio 21, 7am**

 **Departamento de Radamanthys**

 **Londres, Inglaterra**

Pandora abrió los ojos y miró su despertador. Se desperezo, salió de la cama y comenzó a hacer sus abluciones diarias. No se molestó ni siquiera en correr las cortinas aun, pues seguramente seguía algo obscuro y nublado como casi siempre a esa hora en la capital inglesa.

Cuando terminó de bañarse y secarse el cabello, aun en su bata de baño y pantuflas moradas, tomó su cepillo de marfil y comenzó a cepillarse el cabello. corrió las cortinas para abrir las ventanas y que entrara un poco de aire fresco, y se dio cuenta que había gente trabajando en el espectacular de enfrente.

\- Ah que mal! Me quitaron el anuncio del perfume. Ya hasta me habían convencido de comprármelo – refunfuñó – Que irán a poner ahora?

Se sentó en la silla de su balcón para terminar de cepillarse mientras veía a los hombres poner tira por tira. Vio aparecer la escena de lo que parecía ser un bosque, detrás un castillo…

\- Vamos inútiles! Trabajen más rápido que tengo que ir a la escuela! – gritó Pandora como si de verdad fueran a escucharla

Dado que el equipo trabajaba de las orillas hacia el centro del espectacular para no estorbar los equipos, primero apareció la entrepierna en unos bóxer negros y otra entrepierna en unos azules.

\- Oh vaya! – dijo Pandora levantándose de su silla – Que desilusión. Un anuncio de ropa interior para hombre.

Los equipos siguieron trabajando mientras Pandora regresó a su habitación a terminar de arreglarse. Para cuando terminó, fue a cerrar sus ventanas para que si llovía no se mojara su recamara y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver al dueño de los bóxer negros: DM dándole la espalda a Afro en la campaña LA BELLA Y LA BESTIA.

\- Pero que desfachateces son esas! – dijo temblando de rabia – Tengo que soportarlo todos los días en la escuela y ahora todavía debo verlo así, desde mi ventana? Ah no! Eso sí que no. Rada! Rada!

Pandora salió furiosa de su habitación. Rada aún no se había levantado de su cama. La noche anterior se había ido con un grupito de compañeros de farra y acababa de llegar apenas dos horas antes.

Entró a su recamara y comenzó a sacudirlo.

\- Rada? Rada! Rada despierta!

\- Que? Qué pasa? No molestes!

\- Rada! Levántate ahora mismo. Tienes que ver esto!

\- No tengo ganas de matar arañas ahorita. – Dijo sin mover un solo musculo.

Fastidiada por su indiferencia, Tomo la botella de whiskey que tenía junto a su cabecera y la tiró al suelo. En menos de cinco segundos Rada se había despertado y levantado furioso.

\- Quien rompió mi botella?

\- Tú la tiraste con tu mano – mintió Pandora tomándolo del brazo para que la siguiera hasta su habitación.

Ya ahí, señaló hacia el espectacular.

\- Hay dos hombres encuerados y?

\- Y? - contestó enojada – Quiero que los quiten de inmediato!

\- Acaso tengo cara de la reina de Inglaterra? No tengo el poder para hacerlo – dijo adormilado

\- Ese es Afrodita de Piscis y ese otro DM de Cáncer – gruño Pandora – Y no los quiero ver afuera de mi ventana!

Rada tuvo que tallarse los ojos para voltear a ver y tratar de reconocer a quienes ella decía.

\- En serio son ellos?

\- Si!

\- Vaya!

\- Haz algo! – volvió a gritar Pandora.

\- Claro que sí! – dijo Rada – Cerrando la ventana y cortinas. – Ya. Así ya no los ves – dijo dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Pandora lo siguió y vio cómo se aventaba a su cama.

\- Sigues borracho!

\- Nahhh cómo crees? – contesto durmiéndose de nuevo.

\- Quien me va a llevar a la escuela entonces?

\- Vete caminando – contestó Rada. – Yo no tengo clase.

Pandora estaba más allá de la ofuscación. De cuando acá Rada se le rebelaba o la ignoraba? Vio las llaves del Lambo junto donde había estado la botella y corrió a quitárselas pero Rada fue más rápido.

\- Adonde crees que vas? – le preguntó Rada quitándolas de su camino

\- Necesito ir a la escuela. Tengo presentación a las 10 am – contestó Pandora tratando de quitarle las llaves

\- Ni loco te dejo manejar mi auto – dijo Rada – Mejor quédate aquí en camita conmigo.

\- Cerdo! Ya te dije mil veces que no voy a hacer nada contigo!

\- Que te cuesta? – dijo Rada en pose sexy

\- Dame las llaves! – le ordeno pandora extendiendo la mano y tratando de no parecer miedosa ante la actitud de Rada.

Rada se las enseñó y las puso dentro de su bóxer.

\- Ven por ellas – dijo burlón

\- Idiota! – gritó Pandora corriendo para salir de su habitación para tomar su maletín y salir por la puerta.

Rada comenzó a reír. Ya regresaría. Total. Le echaría la culpa a que estaba tomado, y le pediría perdón y listo. Como todos los fines de semana. Sin embargo, varios minutos después, las ordenes de Pandora retumbaban en sus oídos. Y si le iba con el chisme a Hades? Y si lo hacían regresar dejándola sola en la superficie?

\- Ah que la V…! – exclamó levantándose buscando su celular en el saco

Fue a la habitación de Pandora y fue a tomarle fotos con su celular. Después, mientras fisgoneaba sus cajones, llamó al inframundo:

M Hola?

R Minos!

M Rada! Que milagro

R Tengo una emergencia de Magistrado.

M Espera que ya traigo a Aiacos

R …

M …

R …

M Listo!

A Hola Rada!

R Hola Aiacos!

A Como están allá arriba?

R Yo? Crudo y ustedes?

A Crudo o Borracho?

R Si ya saben para que preguntan

Borracho

R Si!

Jajaja

M Cuál es tu emergencia?

R Ni tanto como emergencia, más bien chisme y consejo

A Bueno bueno primero el chisme

R Chequen las fotos que les acabo de enviar a sus correos

M Aguanta

A No inventes

M Que monísimos!

R Que copiones!

M No seas envidioso!

R Claro que sí! He tratado de contactar a la representante de esa marca durante mucho tiempo!

M Jiji te ganaron

R Malditos maricones!

R Jajaja Ya pues! Pélenme!

M Y tú qué diablos tienes que andar sacando fotos de weyes encuerados Rada?

R Es un espectacular frente a la ventana de Pandora. Quiere que lo quite

R Ya salió el peine

M Y a ella que le importa el espectacular

R No sé pero se puso muy mal por eso

M Como no… debe traerle buenos recuerdos

R Recuerdos de qué?

A Si. Dinos Minos.

M De que se nos fueron vivos esos dos. Ni modo que de qué.

R Oh vamos! Aquí te presentaste como su cuñado.

A Si es cierto

M Aiacos no me ayudes

R Bueno entonces que hago?

M Que haces de qué?

R Como le hago para quitarlo?

M Rada… No le cumplas todos los caprichos a Pandora. La tienes muy malcriada.

A Si es cierto. Y ni te hace caso.

R Ese no es el punto

A Ya sé. Toma una foto de mejor resolución y nos la mandas

R Y eso para que

M Si, para que Aiacos?

A Te voy a regresar la foto arreglada y Luego vas a alguna impresora y pides que te lo impriman en sticker gran formato y los pegas en las ventanas de pandora, así ya no lo ve

M Jajajaja fantabulosa idea

A Y así no lo tengo que quitar Jajaja me parece bien.

M Yo digo que se va a enojar un poquito

A Siempre puede volver al inframundo. No creo que la dejen quedarse arriba sola

M Eso que ni qué.

R Como va todo allá abajo.

M Igual de aburrido de siempre

A No es cierto Rada! Eso lo dice porque Hades lo castigo por cacharlo con chupe en el trabajo

R Minos!

M Que?

R Por qué no invitaste!

M Jajaja a la otra

A Creí que le habías dicho…

M Jamás dije que no lo volveré a hacer Aiacos. Lávate las orejas

R Oigan oigan, mándenle la foto de los jotitos a todos allá abajo. También tienen derecho a divertirse

M Yo se lo mandare a Hades directamente

A Minos!

M Que?

A Para que se los vas a enviar?

M Por barbero. Para que se ría un ratito.

A Tú quieres que te levante el castigo antes.

M Desde luego. Llevo una semana y cachito sin coger. Estoy desesperado.

R Jajajaja de navidad te mandaremos a hacer una muñeca inflable de Shaina

M Pero que sea anatómicamente correcta

R Necesitaras pasarnos fotos de tooooooodos lados

M Entonces no quiero nada

R Jajajaja envidioso

M Mia, mía, mía y solo mía

R Si si… suertudote

M Ya pues. Cambio de tema. Rada… cuando tienes tu primer examen?

R Me vas a pasar las respuestas?

M No. Mejor hago una apuesta contigo.

R Cual?

M Te apuesto que el jotis de DM sacara mejores calificaciones que tú.

R Hell no! Eso es imposible!

M Bueno… lo sabremos al final del curso. Si yo estoy en lo correcto, te presentaremos a una de nuestras amigas y te harás novio de una de ellas.

R Que? No! Ya saben que…

M Bla bla bla…. Oyes Aiacos?

A Si. Está aceptando que DM le va a ganar.

R No es cierto! Bueno y si te demuestro lo contrario?

M Convenceremos a Hades de que te dé a su hermana

A Jajajaja

R No tienen tantas palancas

A Mejor no apuestes Rada. Recuerda que Minos es su favorito y hasta depa le puso.

R No, si no se me olvida.

M No sean envidiosos. Cuando se casen…

A Zeus nos libre de todo eso.

M Jajaja no se saques Aiacos

A No le metas Minos

R Apoyo a Aiacos. Tú ya te jodiste. Déjanos a nosotros en paz.

M Entonces qué? Apuestas o no?

R No puedes cambiar el castigo?

M No seas huevon. Eres un maldito juez del inframundo! Si te gana, nuestra reputación está en juego.

A Eso es cierto Rada. No te puedes dejar ganar.

R Aprovéchate que estoy borracho. Acepto el reto

M Eso!

A No! Ya te jodiste amigo!

R Tu cállate Aiacos. Yo soy mejor que él y no tengo la menor duda.

M Ese es Rada!

A Y ahora…. Donde anda tu capataz?

R La mande caminando a la escuela

Que tú que?

Pandora llevaba un rato esperando al taxi que había pedido en la puerta del edificio, pero no había señales de él. Totalmente ofuscada por estar todo ese tiempo viendo el espectacular sin poder evitarlo, camino hacia donde estaba la estación del metro más cercana.

Bajo las escalera maldiciendo sus estiletos y su falda corta, pero ya no había tiempo. Tenía que llegar a tiempo. Sin pensar mucho en eso, se subió al primer tren que llegó.

\- Diantres! – dijo viendo el mapa dentro del vagón – No sé si me subí en la línea correcta.

DM y Phil junto a Yelina y Tatiana salían del departamento de DM. Habían tenido una tertulia la noche anterior en la que habían entre los cuatro ayudado a DM a limpiar el departamento y puesto todo de acuerdo a las fotos que este había tomado antes de hacer su desmadre con Yelina la primera vez para que Afro no se diera cuenta que lo había desobedecido.

\- Creo que hicimos un buen trabajo. – dijo Phil abrazando a Tatiana

\- Si! Ahora tu hermano no te va a reganar por dar rienda suelta a la lujuria con mi amiga jijijj

\- Shhhhht amor! – regano Phil

\- Jejeje si Tatiana, gracias – dijo DM – Vale la pena cada litro de cloro utilizado Jajaja

\- Y fueron muchos – aclaró Yelina agarrándole el trasero

\- Oh sí! Hacemos mucho desmadre juntos tu y yo – dijo respondiendo del mismo modo

\- Ay por Dios! No pongan imágenes en mi cabeza – pidió Phil abrazando a Tatiana quien sonreía con ternura ante la mojigatez de su novio

\- Voy a tener que darle consejos a Tatiana - bromeó Yelina

\- No! A mi preciosa bebe no me la perviertes, loca maniaca. – dijo Phil tapándole los oídos

Yelina y DM comenzaron a reír mientras bajaban las escaleras del subterráneo.

\- Yo quiero llegar al depa a bañarme – dijo Tatiana – Tal vez hasta convenza a Phil que me ayude a tallar la espalda.

\- Iuuuuuuuuu – DM y Yelina comenzaron a hacerle burla

\- Amor! Deja de decir esas cosas aquí! – volvió a pedir Phil – Me avergüenzas!

\- Jajaja además tu novio necesita pasar primero por unos resúmenes a la escuela y de ahí nos vamos a donde quieran – dijo DM abrazando de la cintura a Yelina, quien lo acorraló contra la pared para decirle mil guarradas.

Pandora ya no aguantó la presión de los chicos que la acosaban en el tren, junto al olor de los indigentes, niños llorando, y la sensación de que se había perdido y salió casi corriendo del vagón dándose contra la pared del andén. Afortunadamente para ella, bajo sola y los chicos no la siguieron, pero seguía sin saber a ciencia cierta donde estaba.

DM miró curioso la escena desde donde estaba y vio el miedo y la desesperación en la mirada de Pandora, quien acababa de bajar del vagón en el andén frente a él. Apretó los dientes. Esa ropa que traía era cero apropiada para una chica decente usando el subterráneo. Apartó a Yelina con suavidad y le dijo que lo esperaran.

Corrió hacia el otro anden para encontrarse a Pandora en el mismo exacto lugar donde la había visto:

\- Me parece que andas un poco perdida – dijo DM detrás de ella – Que andas haciendo por aquí?

Pandora lo vio y abrió grandes los ojos. A el menos que nadie quería encontrárselo ahí.

\- No, yo… solo voy a la escuela – dijo volteando para el otro lado

\- En metro? Donde dejaste a tu perrito faldero?

\- Eso no te importa! Y no le digas así a Rada! – defendió Pandora

Pasaron un grupito de 5 chavos mirando a Pandora de un modo intimidatorio para ella e inconscientemente dio un paso hacia DM, quien supo de inmediato lo que estaba pasando.

\- Por qué no nos acompañas? Vamos también para allá. – ofreció DM

\- Vamos?

\- Mis amigos y yo – dijo tomándola de la mano – Ven!

La jalo obligándola casi casi a caminar a la par, pero los jóvenes seguían viendo a Pandora. Eso no iba a terminar y DM sabía que podía asustarse demasiado al no tener ningún poder aquí arriba con que defenderse. La detuvo a la mitad del camino y se quitó su gabardina para ponérsela:

\- Tu ropa, aunque bonita, no es lo apropiada para usar en estos lugares sin que provoques situaciones a las que no estas acostumbrada – le dijo – Luego me la das, o en tu caso, igual puedes tirarla a la basura.

Pandora no pudo decir nada, porque inmediatamente después la hizo volver a caminar.

Yelina, Tatiana y Phil discutían el lugar donde irían a desayunar después de ir a la escuela cuando llegó DM con el portafolio de Pandora en una mano y la mismísima Pantera en la otra.

Phil y Tatiana miraron preocupados a Yelina. Yelina y Pandora ya habían tenido sus roces en el pasado, incluso dentro de la escuela donde Yelina de vez en cuando entraba a hacer sus exámenes.

\- Que haces con esta urraca? – preguntó Yelina en cuanto pudieron estar lo suficientemente cerca para escucharla

Pandora se enderezo orgullosa y el odio se le podía ver en los ojos.

\- Al menos no parezco una vil camionera bolchevique. – contestó Pandora

\- Que dijiste? - Gritó Yelina aventándosele sin que Pandora se moviera un centímetro

\- Basta! – grito DM poniendo un brazo protegiendo la integridad de Pandora – Que les pasa a ustedes dos? Pandora viene con nosotros hasta la escuela y no quiero pasar vergüenzas que no provoco yo.

\- Pero…

Tatiana tomó de la mano a Yelina para alejarla de ahí justo cuando el tren llegó. DM se subió a él, tomando de la mano a Pandora para sorpresa de Phil y compañía. Las tres estaciones en silencio entre los cinco se hicieron eternas y cuando llegaron a la escuela y Pandora le dio simplemente una mirada de agradecimiento y se echó a correr hacia su salón DM se dio por satisfecho.

Fue entonces cuando comenzaron las preguntas:

\- Por qué amigo? - Pregunto Phil - Ella nos trata como gusanos bajo sus pies y casi me mata Rada por un simple error al tirarle el café. Por qué ayudarla?

\- Larga historia – contestó DM en forma seca – No tenías que ir por no sé qué cosa?

\- Acaso hay un pasado entre ustedes dos? - pregunto Tatiana

\- Ella no es nada sin Radamanthys alrededor – mascullo Yelina – Podría arrancarle esa cabellera cualquier día de estos.

\- A donde decidieron ir a desayunar? – volvió a preguntar DM para cambiar el tema

\- Por qué no nos quieres decir? – dijo Phil curioso

DM suspiró.

\- Pandora es de la familia Heinstein cierto?

\- Si

\- Minos es de la familia Heinstein verdad?

\- Si, también.

\- Bueno, pues ahí lo tienes. – dijo DM en forma ligera – Le hago un favor a mi cuñado. Contentos?

Los tres se miraron y asintieron. Viéndolo desde esa perspectiva…

\- Pero no la traigas cuando estoy contigo – pidió Yelina – O se sacare los ojos.

\- Jajaja y eso? – pregunto DM atrayéndola hacia el de la cintura.

\- Soy muy celosa. – dijo Yelina echándole los brazos al cuello a las piernas a la cintura tirándolo al césped.

Phil y Tatiana se alejaron para dejarlos un momento a solas.

\- Crees que debemos decirle a DM lo que hubo entre Yelina y Radamanthys? – pregunto Phil a Tatiana

\- Yo creo que ella tendrá que decírselo en algún momento, pero no es nuestra obligación – respondió Tatiana

\- Pues si veo que comienzan los problemas yo se lo diré

\- De acuerdo. Te acompañó por los papeles

Phil dio un último vistazo a la exhibición de lujuria de sus dos amigos y suspiró. Afortunadamente sabia por propia boca de DM que con Yelina solo iba a pasar el rato, porque si llegaba a desarrollar cualquier sentimiento por ella, él tendría que bajarlo de la nube aunque le doliera en el alma.

 **Julio 21 2pm**

 **Calles de Paris**

 **Paris, Francia**

Afro caminaba por las calles de Paris con su equipaje a cuestas. Su vuelo no salía hasta bien entrada la tarde y ya había terminado lo que tenía que hacer ahí. La gente volteaba la mirada al verlo, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a que su apariencia llamara la atención. Por eso para que ellos no vieran su mirada de reprobación, utilizaba sus lentes obscuros.

Esa semana había sido un ajetreo total entre entrevistas, sesiones de fotos, maquillaje, peinado… y luego estaba esa vocecita chillona de uno de los fotógrafos diciéndole que adoraban su cabello y él debía sentirse orgulloso de tenerlo, aunque no muchos varones se sentirían cómodos con uno igual, pues fácilmente podían confundirlos con una mujer sobre todo con un cutis y una figura como la de Afro. Afro se había quedado en silencio ante este comentario pensando que en parte tenían razón. Tal vez en el santuario entre la leyenda de Sansón y que su cabello enmarcaba su belleza casi femenina estaba bien tenerlo largo, y de hecho la mayoría lo usaba aún más largo que él, pero aquí afuera, donde había que tener marcadas diferencias físicas entre géneros, eso era un problema.

Aun así, Afro se rehusó siquiera a pensar en cortárselo. Era parte de su encanto, parte de el mismo y de su familia por generaciones.

\- Me rehusó terminantemente! – se dijo mientras seguía caminando.

Se detuvo en una panadería y compro una baguette, un poco de mortadela y queso suizo. A la fregada con la dieta! Tenía hambre y un sándwich rustico no le haría daño.

Decidió caminar hasta llegar al primer parque que encontrara para poder prepararse su baguette. No camino mucho antes de encontrarse en el Parc Monceau, por lo que fue hasta la rondina y se sentó una banca con sus maletas en los pies para hacerse su almuerzo.

Estaba a punto de darle su primer mordida cuando unos tiernos ojitos lo miraron desde abajo. La figura peloncita de ojos verdes y sonrisa encantadora lo hizo cerrar la boca sin darle una mordida siquiera.

\- Tu eres el maestro Afro, verdad?

\- Si.

El niño se echó a correr hacia la banca del otro lado del rondín donde su madre lo esperaba con un mapa en la mano. Fue por ella y se la trajo casi a rastras.

\- Ves mama? Te dije que si era! Lo reconocí por su cabello bonito y su mosca. – dijo Santi

\- Vamos Santi, no molestes al señor Afro. – dijo Xina – Buenas Tardes señor.

\- Buenas tardes. Mosca? – preguntó Afro

\- Si. La de su ojo. – dijo señalándole el luna debajo de su ojo izquierdo.

\- Santi! No seas irrespetuoso! – corrigió Xina – Perdónelo. Esta demasiado excitado.

\- Santi… Santi… ah! Ya me acordé. – dijo Afro más aliviado – Eres el amiguito de Sammy.

Santi se puso en jarras.

\- No! Soy su novio.

\- Como que su novio? – pregunto extrañado – solo tiene 5 años!

\- Y yo tengo casi siete pero el maestro Shion nos dio permiso – dijo Santi cansado de repetir lo mismo – La trajiste contigo?

\- A quién?

\- A Sammy!

\- Ahhh no.

\- Santi… olvide tu carrito en la banca. Ve por el - dijo Xina

\- Si mama.

El niño corrió hacia la banca que le dijo su mama, tiempo que Xina aprovecho para pedir permiso para sentarse junto a Afro.

\- Lo siento mucho señor. Santi anda un poco excitado de más.

\- Sabía que no estaban en Rodorio pero no que andaban en Paris. – pregunto Afro curioso

\- Ah no! Solo estamos de paso porque a mi esposo le encargaron que trajera un paquete de parte de su jefe – explico Xina – Volveremos en el tren de la medianoche.

Santi regreso corriendo agitado y su mama se apresuró a darle una botella de agua para que pudiera respirar bien. Afro intentó recordar todo lo que balbuceaba Sammy sobre Santi, y recordó que estaba en fase 4 de Cáncer. No lo parecía. Tenía demasiada vida aun.

\- Y entonces, están paseando?

Santi le regreso la botella a su mama.

\- Mi mama dice que voy a poder conseguir mi pelo aquí

Afro le lanzó una mirada de interrogación a Xina.

\- Santi quiere verse como un niño normal y en el hospital nos dijeron que hay un lugar aquí en Paris donde se especializan en hacer pelucas indetectables para niños que… bueno… lo perdieron por procedimientos médicos. – dijo Xina con una sonrisa triste – Le prometimos que lo intentaríamos pero… esas pelucas de cabello natural son muy caras y no sabemos si se lo podremos comprar.

A Afro se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Sammy nunca hablaba de que Santi se quejara de nada excepto de que no le gustaban las inyecciones pero a quien sí. Y luego ahí estaba el, haciendo berrinche porque no quería cortarse el pelo cuando había quienes no tenían ni uno y no estaban de chilletas.

\- Y… ya fueron a verlas? – preguntó Afro

\- No. Llevamos dando vueltas en círculo y no doy con la calle. Y mi francés no es muy bueno – confeso Xina – Temo que Santi se canse y me lo tenga que llevar antes de que podamos llegar.

\- A ver. Déjame ver el mapa y dime por donde ya pasaron. – dijo Afro.

Xina le extendió el mapa y se lo dijo

\- Ya entendí. Te confundiste entre el Blvd de Courcelles y la Calle de Courcelles.

Santi se sentó con su carrito en la mano sobre las maletas de Afro y se le quedo viendo a su baguette un momento antes de jalarle la blusa a su mama.

\- Tengo hambre.

Afro volteó a verlo y le dio toda su baguette. Xina iba a protestar porque a él no le gustaba la mortadela, pero Santi solo la agarró con sus manitas, murmuró un gracias y comenzó a comérsela sin protestar a grandes bocados mientras lo miraba embelesado.

\- Por qué no mejor los acompañó para que no se pierdan? No tengo nada mejor que hacer. – dijo Afro con una idea en la cabeza.

\- Se lo agradeceríamos mucho señor Afro. – dijo Xina asombrada de ver a su hijo con tanta hambre

Afro cargo a Santi para que siguiera comiendo mientras caminaba en silencio y Xina le ayudaba a jalar la maleta. No tardaron mucho en llegar al Institut Capillaire Elite, donde después de una hora, muchas instrucciones, un cheque menos en la chequera de Afro y un nuevo corte moderno en la cabellera del pisciano, Afro se separó de Santi y Xina, quien estaba llorando ante la generosidad de Afro por el sacrificio de su hermosa melena solo para ver una sonrisa en su hijo, y seguir su camino tipo lobo solitario. Solo esperaba no arrepentirse después, pero de que se veía más guapo y varonil, eso nadie podía negarlo.

Caminó las primeras cuadras tomándose la nuca. Por Athena que ni siquiera cuando murió a manos de Andrómeda en su propia casa, había sufrido tanto como ahora. Sabía que había hecho una buena obra pero se veía en el reflejo de la ventana y no se reconocía. Comenzó a preferir bajar la mirada para no seguirse viendo mientras caminaba.

\- Es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse así que, a ver cerebro convénceme – pensó imaginándose al Afro de angelito con su cabello corto de lado derecho y al afro de cabello largo, vestido de rojo como diablito de lado izquierdo

\- Pro: me veo guapísimo – decía el angelito

\- Contra: Te ves raro – decía el diablito

\- Pro: ya no gastare tanto en productos para el cabello

\- Contra: tu brillo labial ya no combina con tu cabello

Afro sacó su pañuelo lentamente y se frotó los labios mientras seguía caminando y escuchándolos:

\- Pro: Te has modernizado

\- Contra: Los demás se van a burlar de ti

\- Pro: Ahorraras mucho dinero en la peluquería

\- Contra: Ya comenzaste a cambiar de look. Todas tus cremas y tratamientos de belleza ya no irán con este nuevo corte

\- Pro: Vas a ser el más guapo de los 12

\- Contra: Que te pasa? Ya éramos los más hermosos

\- Basta! Cállense los dos! – gritó haciendo que varias personas voltearan a verlo entre ellos una chica de cabello rubio y ojos turquesa ligeramente más obscuros que los de él.

La miró de arriba abajo con asombro. La chica le era bastante familiar por fotos, y las veces que había visitado a su prima, pues siempre estaban juntas. Ella también había cambiado su cabello y se veía muy bonita con su traje tipo chanel color rosa fucsia con cinturón ancho blanco, su pamela del mismo color y una billetera blanca haciendo juego con sus zapatillas y unos guantes blancos cortos. Parecía que iba llegando de algún paseo importante.

\- Fler?

Fler abrió grandes los ojos y escondió la pulsera dentro de sus guantes blancos y cortos. Lyfia la mataría si él le reclamara algo al respecto.

\- Señor Afro? En serio es usted? - dijo sonriendo – Pero que se hizo!

Afro se ruborizó un poco. Tan mal se veía?

\- Esta mal que lo diga pero… está usted guapísimo! – dijo con genuina admiración en los ojos mientras lo veía una y otra vez

\- Gracias jeje – respondió Afro aun algo reacio a creérselo mientras se tomaba la nuca desnuda – Tu tampoco te ves nada mal. Más sofisticada y bonita!

\- Jijijj Gracias. Lleva mucha prisa? Puedo invitarle un café? – preguntó Fler

\- Encantado. Me caes de perlas porque necesito preguntarte algo – contestó Afro.

Fler le pidió que la siguiera y solo dieron vuelta a la esquina antes de entrar a la Boutique de Thes. Thes estaba en el taller y al escuchar las campanillas se iba a levantar pero Fler le gritó:

\- Soy yo! Ya llegue!

\- OK! – dijo volviendo a sentarse frente a su máquina de coser.

Afro miro la boutique extrañado, pero Fler dejo su bolso y trajo una charola con dos tazas, crema y azúcar.

\- No sabía que tenías un negocio en Paris. – dijo Afro

\- Solo trabajo aquí de administradora – contesto Fler sirviéndole una taza de café – Y usted? Que hace en Paris? Vino solo?

\- De hecho sí. Adivina qué?

\- Que?

\- Me he vuelto modelo! – dijo Afro orgulloso

\- Jajaja felicidades! No esperaría menos de usted con esa belleza que se carga. – dijo Fler – Es por eso que se cortó el pelo? Debo decirle de nuevo que me ha impactado. Recordaba que era guapo pero…

\- Jajaja Ya! Estate! – le contesto Afro abanicándose el rubor con la palma haciéndola reír

Era fácil llevarse con Fler debido a la cercanía con Lyfia. Cuando el visitaba Asgard la veía seguido por lo mismo, aunque tenía tiempo que no había ido. Platicaron de tonterías y novedades de moda, de Asgard y otras cuestiones, pero Afro ya no pudo más con la curiosidad.

\- Fler… tu eres la mejor amiga de Lyfia, verdad?

\- Eso me gusta creer – contestó ella

\- Tu sabias quien era el padre de Mist?

Fler lo miró a los ojos.

\- Si

\- Y por qué no me lo dijeron? Por qué tenía que enterarme por otros medios haciéndome seguramente el hazmerreír de la Elite?

\- Yo no creo ser la persona correcta para tratar el tema señor Afro, pero si habla con Lyfia…

\- Lyfia se está haciendo tonta y no me ha contestado el teléfono Fler. – dijo Afro – Estoy encabronado pero no con ella. Se necesitan dos para bailar el tango y Aioria no solo perjudicó a Lyfia, sino que cuando Marín se entere, se le va a romper el corazón.

\- Y por eso mismo Lyfia no quería decir nada, señor Afro. – dijo Fler – Ella sabe que cometió un error, pero confundió la admiración con otra cosa, como a todas nos pasa alguna vez.

\- Pero yo le dije que él estaba ocupado!

\- Según entiendo ella creía que se refería al Señor Aioros, no Aioria. Nombres similares, error comprensible – contestó Fler – Ella no merece que la regane. En este momento necesita su ayuda y comprensión porque según la última vez que hablé con ella, Aioria le quería quitar a Mist.

Afro se quedó callado. Conocía a Aioria. No negaba que podría existir la posibilidad de eso, aunque sería muy estúpido si lo hiciera, a menos que pensara en volver a Mist su sucesora.

Solo suspiró negando con la cabeza totalmente decepcionado.

\- No la juzgue, por favor.

\- No lo hago. Yo he hecho cosas peores. – respondió Afro – Solo que siendo su única familia viva, que ella me oculte algo tan importante, me siento un poco…

\- Enojado?

\- No. Es más algo así como tristeza – confesó Afro – No sé si me doy a entender.

\- Si. Creo hacerlo. – respondió Fler suavemente.

\- Cambiemos de tema Fler antes de que me salgan canas – dijo Afro sonriendo – Que tal tú? La última vez que te vi estabas infatuada con Hagen.

La cara de Fler se endureció.

\- Digamos que no fui hecha para ser amada señor Afro.

\- Eso no puedo creerlo – dijo el pisciano sorprendido de la actitud de Fler – Eres muy bonita, inteligente y aventurera por lo que veo.

\- Y eso no es suficiente para los hombres de los que me prendo aparentemente – respondió Fler con una sonrisa triste.

Afro iba a seguir preguntando cuando el frenado de un auto deportivo fuera de la boutique los hizo voltear a ambos. Del auto blanco se bajó una figura juvenil de largo cabello azul claro con el ceño fruncido azotando la puerta. No se veía nada feliz.

Abrió la puerta de la boutique y no se esperó a que Fler se levantara para darle la bienvenida sino que se metió directo hacia el taller. Afro reconoció inmediatamente al Dios de los Mares y se levantó como resorte. Que estaba haciendo ahí? Lo iban a seguir cuando escucharon que este azotó la puerta tras de él.

Thes levantó la mirada al escuchar el azotón, pero no reacciono. Se dedicó a seguir cosiendo. Ya esperaba esa visita, y para variar, se había demorado demasiado.

\- Como te atreves a hacerme esto? – gritó Julián blandiendo la portada de la revista

\- Hola, como estas, yo muy bien gracias y tú, ah si yo también – dijo Thes cortando el hilo de la tela y doblándola por si las dudas

\- No estoy jugando.

\- Y yo estoy en horas de trabajo. Por qué no vienes otro día en el que este mas desocupada?

Julián la tomó de los hombros para zarandearla.

\- Qué diablos te sucede Thes? Tú no eres así!

\- Así cómo?

\- Totalmente indiferente por las buenas costumbres que han prevalecido en la familia Solo por generaciones. Acaso no te importa lo que yo piense de ti? Se supone que eres mi hermanita, recuerdas? – dijo Julián – Ahora me humillas diciendo que eres lesbiana? Después de todas las tonterías que hacías por llamar la atención de Kanon…

\- Entonces no veo por qué te sorprende que siga haciendo tonterías – dijo Thes zafándose y alejándose de él.

Julián dio dos pasos hacia ella.

\- Como carajo me encontraste Julián?

\- Oh vamos! Siempre he sabido donde estas! – respondió el aludido

\- Genial! Agregare negligencia a la larga lista de cualidades sobre tu persona – dijo Thes haciéndose tonta en algunas telas.

\- Como que negligencia?

\- Me dices que has sabido donde estoy pero aun así nunca habías venido a verme – respondió con voz fría – No sé de qué otra forma quieres llamarle.

\- Querías vivir sola! Tú me lo pediste!

\- Ah no! Eso sí que no! – dijo Thes levantando un poco la voz – Tú me corriste de tu lado y me mandaste con Anfitrite cuando no pudiste controlarme y cuando ella "termino su labor" y te pedí terminar de estudiar aquí, solo respondiste mandándome dinero. Eso no es pedirte vivir sola cerebro de pez!

\- No me hables así – gritó Julián – Sabes lo humillado que me sentí cuando mi hermano Hades me llamó y me mandó fotos de la revista donde anunciabas al mundo entero que eras lesbiana? Lesbiana Thes! Peor aún… con una don nadie que solo se está aprovechando de tu fortuna!

\- Jajaja no me digas? Si ella tiene más dinero que yo! En todo caso, yo me estoy colgando de su dinero!

Julián comenzó a encender su cosmo. Todo el edificio comenzó a temblar. Thes sabía que había cruzado el límite de su paciencia, pero estaba dispuesta a aceptar su castigo. Las cosas de los anaqueles comenzaron a caer y las paredes a crujir. Thes no se movió, solo cerró los ojos. Esperando el golpe.

Los gritos se escucharon hasta los oídos de Fler y Afro y este pidió permiso a Fler para entrar al sentir el cosmo furioso de Julián y al ver que la puerta estaba trabada, hizo algo de fuerza, rompiendo la cerradura y abriéndola para sorpresa de los dos hermanos.

\- Ahhh lo siento… creí que eran los vestidores – dijo Afro sonriendo

\- Tu! – dijo Julián reconociéndolo – Como te atreves!

\- Ya me disculpe! – exclamó Afro divertido al ver como la vena de la frente se le saltaba del coraje – Lo siento… lo siento… - dijo saliendo de la habitación mientras Fler entraba para abrazar a Thes asustada.

Julián salió detrás de Afro y las chicas también.

\- Tu que estás haciendo aquí? Estas muy lejos de tu bendito Santuario.

\- Yo solo quería hacer unas compras – se justificó Afro

\- En una tienda de alta costura para damas? Ahora resulta que saliste igual a esta? – dijo Julián señalando despectivamente a Thes quien aún no salía de su asombro tanto de ver a Afro en su tienda, como de verlo como hasta ahora no lo había visto: Como un ente muy masculino y sin miedo de la ira de Julián.

Afro se tomó la cabeza algo intrigado, y Julián pudo leer en sus ojos que él no sabía de lo que estaba hablando. Leyó la admiración en los ojos de Thes para con Afro y este, a manera de joder a Thes por su desobediencia, le azotó la revista en el pecho a Afro quien la tomó y vio la portada.

Thes por primera vez bajo la mirada avergonzada y Fler al ver esto avanzó hacia Julián para confesarle todo, pero Thes la detuvo. Era mejor dejar las cosas así. Afro se dedicó a leer el artículo mientras Julián se cruzaba de brazos tamborileando los dedos.

\- Esto es fascinante – dijo Afro

\- Esto Thes… es una vil mentira! Tú no eres lesbiana! – gritó de nuevo Julián sin poder contenerse – Solo publicaste esto para desacreditarme y es la peor clase de mal agradecimiento que he visto en mi vida y eso incluye a Kanon!

\- No metas a Kanon en esto! – replicó Thes en voz baja. No porque Julián tenía razón, sino sobre todo porque uno de sus compañeros estaba ahí.

\- Bueno Julián, solo hay una forma de comprobarlo.… - dijo Afro para asombro del mismo por el inesperado tuteo del caballero de Athena – Thes… Bésela.

Los tres voltearon a verlo sorprendidos:

\- Que, qué? – gritaron al unísono mientras Afro sonreía.

\- Las chicas claman que están enamoradas. Tu clamas que no es cierto. – dijo Afro – Alguien tiene que probar su punto o este pleito no terminara nunca.

\- Y a ti que más te da? – pregunto Julián a Afro.

\- No quiero que te salgan arrugas prematuras del coraje - le dijo Afro

La forma tan ridícula en la que lo dijo, hizo reír mucho a Julián.

\- Está bien, está bien. Acepto la prueba. Bésense ustedes dos y las dejo en paz.

Thes miró a Fler con una expresión de desaliento, pero Fler solo le sonrió, le tomó la cara y le susurró al oído:

\- Cierra los ojos y piensa que soy Chris Hernsworth. Confía en mí.

Thes cerró los ojos y Fler le dio un beso. Primero fue un beso suave, exploratorio. Pero Fler no pensaba en Chris, sino en Camus y su beso se intensifico. Thes respondió bien al sentimiento y tanto Julián como Afro las miraban con la boca abierta, estupefactos.

La puerta del frente de la tienda se abrió rompiendo el beso de las chicas. Fler pidió permiso para atender a la clienta quedando únicamente en el taller Afro, Julián y Thes.

\- Creo que… - dijo Afro tragando saliva y sacando su pañuelo para limpiarse el sudor de la frente - El punto fue probado no?

\- Ejem – Carraspeo Julián todo rojo – Creo que… Me llaman en Niza – dijo saliendo del taller – Otro día vengo con más calma

Thes y Afro quedaron solos en el taller. Thes volvió a bajar la mirada y prefirió comenzar a recoger las cosas que se habían caído con los temblores provocados por la ira de Julián. Afro se agachó a ayudarla.

\- Siento que te hayas visto envuelto en problemas familiares – dijo Thes en voz baja – Gracias.

Afro se detuvo para mirarla. Como podía seguir tan… fría.

\- Supongo que es mi Karma estar en el lugar y momento equivocado. – contesto Afro – La próxima vez que pase por aquí, tal vez haga una visita social… si no interrumpo el romance desde luego.

Thes comenzó a reír.

\- Por la cara que pusiste, ten lista tu cámara de video.

\- Júralo.

Fler requirió la atención de Thes para su clienta y ambos salieron del taller. Fler se despidió de Afro.

\- Ya sabe dónde encontrarme señor Afro y usted es bienvenido como siempre, pero le pido que no mencione a nadie más que me ha visto. Por favor.

Afro dejo su maleta en el piso y le tomó la mano para besársela.

\- Después del delicioso espectáculo que acabo de presenciar, me quedare con el secreto hasta que me autorices a contarlo…. O mejor me lo quedo para mi solito – dijo guiñándole un ojo haciendo que Fler se sonrojara.

Fler lo vio partir en un taxi hacia el aeropuerto y sonrió. Podía confiar en Afro por el momento.

Afro llegó al aeropuerto sonando con su sueño húmedo que le acababan de hacer realidad. Sería que la próxima vez lo dejarían ver algo más que un simple beso? Haría todos los méritos necesarios para que así fuera, aunque eso significara que nadie más supiera lo que había pasado en ese taller frente a él.

 **Julio 21, 6 pm**

 **Oficina del Sanbocho**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia.**

Shaina esperaba impaciente la llegada de Shion de su entrenamiento con Kiki. Ese era el día en que se tenía que quitar el brazalete y de hecho, esta ya estaba muerto, pero Shaina quería que el mismo patriarca se lo quitara para sentirse satisfecha de su logro.

Camus y Milo comenzaron a hacer escándalo en el pasillo llamando su atención.

Le habían quitado su celular a Kanon mientras Tania le estaba enviando mensajes y fotos y estos, en su afán de molestarlo, se pasaban el celular como balón de americano mientras veían como Kanon comenzaba a enfadarse en serio.

\- Dénmelo ya o no respondo! – gritó Kanon

\- Muajaja claro que no! – dijo Milo evadiendo los intentos de Kanon de quitárselo sin usar la violencia – Uyyyy que foto tan Sexy!

\- Dámelo!

Milo se lo aventó a Camus, quien congeló el piso para que Kanon no corriera.

\- Creo que se ha vuelto lento – dijo Camus viendo la foto – Vaya! No está nada mal.

\- Camus… te lo advierto! – Grito Kanon

\- Ahhh… aquí veo… un babydoll Milo!

\- Que? Lánzalo. Déjame verlo! – Gritó Milo

Camus lo lanzó pero con tan mala suerte, que de un salto Shaina pudo interceptarlo cerrándolo de inmediato y dándoselo a Kanon.

\- Gracias. – dijo lanzándoles una mirada de muerte a Milo y Camus.

\- Parece que no respetan este templo tampoco – dijo Shaina de un modo que hizo que a los dos les temblaran los bigotes.

\- Solo estábamos jugando sanamente – reclamó Milo – Olvidábamos que ahora tu preferido es Kanon.

\- Milo… Sabes que Kanon puede enviarlos a otra dimensión y que es mucho más rápido que ustedes dos – dijo tranquilamente

\- Claro que no! – exclamo Camus

\- Camus tiene razón – dijo Milo – Además…

\- Que les parece si me lo prueban y después me alegan. – dijo Shaina

Los tres la miraron interrogantes.

\- Si vienen mañana antes de que empiece mi turno, los dejare hacer unas carreras de ver quién es el más rápido con cronometro en mano. – dijo Shaina viéndose las uñas

\- Nosotros ganaremos fácilmente – dijo Milo

\- Demuéstrenmelo mañana. Hoy dejen de fastidiarlo. Por favor – pidió Shaina.

Los tres asintieron.

\- Me supongo que vienen por el permiso para irse de farra con … Voldemort. – dijo

\- Con quién? – preguntó Milo, haciendo que Camus le explicara la traducción al oído – Ah sí! Aioria nos pasó el recado.

\- Se los daré únicamente si ganan la carrera mañana. – dijo Shaina

\- No puedes hacer eso! – reclamó Camus.

Shaina avanzó hacia el con decisión. Camus no se movió hasta que ella estuvo demasiado cerca.

\- Es un reto Camus? Que yo sepa… sigo en servicio.

Camus paso saliva.

\- Lo siento "Lady Ofiuco". – dijo entre dientes. Él quería la fiesta en paz porque también tenía ganas de ir.

\- Me alegro que recuerdes el protocolo Camus. – dijo dándole una palmadita en el tope de su cabeza. – eres un buen hielito

Milo decidió intervenir.

\- Es en serio lo del permiso?

\- Si

\- Hasta mañana?

\- Si.

\- Bueno… mañana a las 8 aquí?

\- Si.

\- Vámonos Camus. Aquí no tienen sentido del humor – dijo Milo

Ambos hicieron una reverencia y salieron de su oficina. Kanon se quedó.

\- Gracias Lady Ofiuco. Lamento haberla interrumpido en sus labores - fijo

\- Vamos Kanon. En realidad me intriga y espero que después me pongas al día de lo que sucedió con Tania

Kanon se ruborizó un poco.

\- No sucedió nada nuevo.

Shaina se le acercó un poco.

\- Soy mujer, y además los conozco demasiado bien. – contestó – La única forma de que ellos te hubieran podido quitar el celular con cosas tan personales, fue que la conversación estuviera tan buena que tú no te hubieras dado cuenta de que estos dos niños te iban a emboscar.

\- Si bueno…

\- Jajajaja y peor aún son tan predecibles – dijo Shaina burlándose – Ya vete tú también.

Kanon se tomó la cabeza riendo cuando vio que había caído en su juego.

\- Entonces lo del concurso de mañana y los permisos iban en serio? – preguntó

\- Claro que no! Los permisos ya están firmados. Solo quiero molestarlos un ratito por gritar en mi territorio.

\- Fiuuu Y por cierto… Por qué Voldemort?

\- Voldemort: El que no debe ser nombrado. Jajaja

\- Jajaja que mala. Tú también vendrás no? La invitación fue extensiva a toda la elite – dijo Kanon

\- No. A mí no me dieron el permiso. – dijo Shaina negando con la cabeza

\- Pero… querías ir, verdad? Podemos hacerle bolita a Shion y…

Shaina negó con la cabeza.

\- Si Shion no lo dio fue por algo. Él sabe más que nosotros.

\- Si Shion te dice que…

\- No lo intentes Kanon – advirtió Shaina – Hice cosas peores por tu hermano. Ya habrá otras ocasiones… o quizá no. No me privo de dormir por eso.

Kanon iba a seguir haciendo preguntas pero el teléfono sonó y ella corrió a contestar. No tardó ni cinco segundos y cuando colgó se volvió hacia Kanon.

\- Ve por Aioria y Mist. – le dijo – Yo le mandare un mensaje a Shion y a Mu. Es tiempo de saber el futuro de la leoncita vikinga.


	179. Chapter 179

**Capítulo 177**

 **Julio 21, 6.30 pm**

 **Oficina del Patriarca**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia**

Shion, Shaina, Alde, Aioria, Aioros, Kanon, Camus y Milo junto con Sammy y Mist esperaban en la sala del Patriarca la llegada de Mu con los visitantes de Asgard. Mu no demoró mucho en llegar junto con Siegfried y los gemelos Syd y Bud.

Mu se unió a la fila mientras que los tres asgardianos permanecieron de pie frente a ellos.

\- Buenas tardes y Bienvenidos al Santuario de Athena – dijo Shion desde su trono

\- Gracias por recibirnos de vuelta – contestó Siegfried – Vinimos por Mist. – Se dirigió a ella – La oss dram hjem jente!

Mist reaccionó y corrió hacia el alzando los brazos para que la cargara.

\- Antes de que partan a su hogar Siegfried, podrías informarnos si la madre de Mist tiene una respuesta a la petición que hizo Aioria hace una semana? – Volvió a preguntar Shion en tono tranquilo.

Siegfried sonrió.

\- De hecho si la hay – dijo haciendo que Aioria lo mirara ansioso – Pero me gustaría que antes de darle la respuesta, me dejara platicar con Camus por cinco minutos en privado.

Todos voltearon hacia el Caballero dorado de acuario, quien no mostro signos de estar sorprendido por la petición ni tampoco ansioso por esa conversación.

\- Qué diablos hiciste ahora Camus? – preguntó Milo a través de su cosmos.

\- Creo que lo sabes bien – le respondió este por el mismo medio mientras daba un paso al frente.

Shion solo suspiró. Ya sabía por dónde iba la cosa y Aioros tuvo que detener a Aioria quien iba a comenzar a gritar y reclamar.

\- Shaina, llévalos a tu oficina – dijo Shion mientras Mist era puesta en el suelo y los demás comenzaban a despedirse de la niña.

Camus siguió a Shaina y Siegfried lo siguió a él. Shaina los dejo a solas en la oficina y tan pronto esta cerró la puerta y Camus se volvió hacia Siegfried, un puñetazo lo hizo volar hasta el otro lado de la habitación. Algo sorprendido, Camus volteo hacia él, pero Siegfried ya se había ido a sentar al sillón.

\- Espero que no me hayas creído capaz de desaprovechar esta oportunidad.

Camus se limpió con el dorso de la mano el hilillo de sangre de su labio que provocó ese golpe.

\- Más bien creo que te tardaste un poco – dijo Camus sentándose frente a él y aplicando un poco de su poder frio para evitar la hinchazón.

\- Entonces sabes más o menos por que fue.

\- Fler

\- Me alegro que estemos en el mismo canal – dijo Siegfried – Lo que pasó entre ustedes, nos desestabilizó a todos.

\- Explícate.

\- Tenemos un dios guerrero menos…

\- Quien?

\- Hagen. Fue desterrado por Hilda por usurpación de funciones cuando te mandó el telegrama en su nombre. – explicó – Hilda enfermó de la preocupación y culpa y casi la perdemos. Esa situación… casi nos destruye a todos de nuevo y nos tenía bastante estresados.

Camus bajo la mirada para asimilar lo que le estaban diciendo y la levantó furioso.

\- Hagen envió… ese telegrama?

\- El mismo lo confesó. – dijo Hagen – Creí que ya lo sabias.

Camus se levantó hacia la ventana que daba a las cascadas.

\- En fin. Comprenderás que debo decirte que no eres bien recibido en Asgard. Y date de santos que Lyfia no es de la familia porque hubiera sido una hermosa manera de joderte a través de Mist.

Camus lo miró de forma no amistosa.

\- Dime donde diablos esta Fler – gruñó entre dientes

\- No lo sé y no te lo diría aunque lo supiera – dijo levantándose del sillón hacia la puerta

\- Necesito hablar con ella – volvió a decir Camus con un tono que decía que estallaría en cualquier momento

\- Pues haz fila. – dijo Siegfried – Porque si ella cree que se va a salvar de todo lo que yo le tengo que decir, se equivoca.

Camus se atrevió a acortar rápidamente la distancia para tomarlo de su saco.

\- Donde esta!

Siegfried le sonrió.

\- Ni la más remota idea. – volvió a decir – Pero te sugiero que me sueltes si no quieres que me desquite con Aioria.

Camus lo soltó y Siegfried se arregló el saco.

\- Aléjate de todos nosotros. – le dijo – Y principalmente de Fler. Ella ya rehízo su vida y no te necesita para nada.

\- Sabes demasiado de su vida para no saber dónde esta

Siegfried salió de la oficina y Camus minutos después. Todos lo estaban esperando en la sala del trono.

\- Muchas gracias Shion.

\- Podemos saber ahora la respuesta? – preguntó Shaina en tono ansioso

\- Desde luego. La petición de Aioria fue denegada – dijo Siegfried tranquilamente.

\- Que que? – Exclamó Aioria

Siegfried cargo a Mist en brazos y sacó una tarjeta.

\- Que tu abogado se comunique con el de ella para que platiquen más a fondo. – dijo

\- Ese no fue el trato! – menciono Aioria

\- El trato fue que te quedabas con Mist una semana y te traería la respuesta hoy. Ya te la dije. No es la que querías oír, pero es una respuesta.

Shion le pidió a Aioria que se controlara y los dejara ir, por lo que Aioria lo hizo obedientemente.

Una vez que lo hicieron todos los dorados se reunieron alrededor de ellos dos. Shion colocó una mano en el hombro de Aioria.

\- No esperabas que de verdad no te diera pelea verdad?

\- A decir verdad esperaba que así fuera – dijo Aioria bajando la mirada

\- Mañana llámale a DM y pídele su opinión – dijo Shion – Si hay alguien que puede asesorarte es el.

\- Lo dudo – contesto Aioria – Él se pondrá de lado de Lyfia.

\- Haz el intento. – ordenó Shion - Shaina!

\- Si maestro?

\- Ayúdale a Aioria.

\- Sí señor. – contestó Shaina

\- Y los demás… Regresen a sus casas. Eso solo es un pequeño inconveniente, pero verán que pronto traeremos a Mist de regreso, aunque sea de visita.

Todos los dorados salieron en silencio a excepción de Shaina y Aioria, quienes decidieron no esperar hasta el día de mañana para hacer la llamada. Terminando la cena, le llamarían a DM y lo convencerían a como fuera lugar de interceder con Lyfia por la custodia compartida de Mist.

 **Julio 21, 7.30 pm**

 **Departamento de DM y Afro**

 **Londres, Inglaterra**

DM y Phil se encontraban sentados en el suelo con una cerveza frente a ellos y una bolsa de botanas en frente. Ambos concentrados en sus respectivos textos frente a ellos.

\- A ver amigo. – pregunto Phil tomando un trago de su cerveza - Que respuesta das aquí: Según x Articulo de X Ley que dice: Al que no proporcione los recursos necesarios para la subsistencia de las personas con las que tenga ese deber, se le aplicará prisión de seis meses a dos años, multa de cincuenta a doscientos cincuenta días multa y suspensión de uno a cinco años de los derechos de familia en relación con aquéllos...".

\- Si, si se me el artículo. Cuál es el problema?

\- Se conformidad con el criterio de la Suprema Corte , en el delito de incumplimiento de obligaciones de asistencia familiar la condena al pago de la reparación del daño, ¿debe o no comprender las deudas contraídas por los acreedores durante el lapso en que persistió esa inasistencia? En su caso, justifique su respuesta. – preguntó Phil

\- Eso venia en la guía? – pregunto DM algo desconcertado

\- Si, de ahí la estoy sacando. Que contestarías?

DM se levantó del piso para caminar por toda la sala. Las leyes protectoras de la familia no le interesaban en absoluto, pero comprendía que era parte de lo que estudiaba así que decidió pensar coherentemente.

\- Sí deben comprenderlas, ya que de conformidad con la concepción del instituto de la reparación del daño en la legislación penal, que lo considera como una pena pública, de satisfacción preferente y que tiene por objeto restituir al pasivo de los daños que se le hayan ocasionado en su patrimonio como consecuencia directa del delito y que crea de manera permanente un estado de abandono en los acreedores, que podrá prolongarse tanto tiempo como lo desee el obligado, y bajo el cual, ante la falta de recursos propios o provenientes de ese deudor, los acreedores: hijos, cónyuge o padres de aquél, bien pueden adquirir créditos o contraer obligaciones con terceras personas para hacerse de los recursos indispensables para satisfacer las necesidades de comida, vestido, habitación y, en su caso, para enfrentar las enfermedades, lo cual se traduce en una afectación a su patrimonio, por cuanto que constituye un pasivo que debe ser pagado en determinado momento; de modo que la relación causal entre el delito y la afectación patrimonial se explica, no por el hecho de que la inasistencia afecte directa y materialmente dicho peculio, sino porque ante ese desamparo surge la exposición de los acreedores y la consecuente necesidad de acudir a otras vías para suplantar aquella des obligación.

Phil se le quedo viendo a su amigo. Se supone que a él no le interesaba esa rama y había contestado más que correctamente.

\- Estoy bien o estoy mal? – Pregunto volviendo a sentarse.

\- No pues, según yo estas perfectamente en lo correcto – dijo Phil – Otra?

\- Seguro!

\- Mas fácil. – dijo Phil - El sentenciado en un proceso penal federal interpone recurso de apelación. Durante el trámite de la segunda instancia nombra como su defensor a un abogado particular, este acepta y protesta el cargo oportunamente.

Sin embargo, dicho defensor particular no comparece a la celebración de la audiencia de vista, a pesar de encontrarse debidamente notificado; ante tal circunstancia, el magistrado de un Tribunal Unitario de Circuito que conoce del asunto designa a un defensor público federal para que asista al sentenciado; nombramiento que se realiza en el momento mismo de la audiencia. ¿Es correcto o incorrecto tal proceder del magistrado del tribunal de alzada?

DM Se rascó la cabeza. Estúpido Examen.

\- Eso es… Incorrecto? – respondió DM dudando un poco

\- Justifica tu respuesta. – dijo Phil mirándolo fijamente

\- Porque cuando ante la inasistencia del defensor particular designado por el inculpado a la audiencia de vista en segunda instancia, ésta se celebra con la presencia del defensor público federal, designado oficiosamente en el acto de la diligencia por el tribunal de alzada, se vulnera el derecho fundamental a la defensa adecuada tutelada por el citado precepto constitucional. Ello es así, en primer término, porque al no dar al inculpado la oportunidad de reiterar el nombramiento de defensor o nombrar uno distinto -sobre todo si se considera que, generalmente, el inculpado no comparece a la audiencia de vista en segunda instancia- se le coarta el efectivo ejercicio de dicha garantía, el cual consiste en el derecho de nombrar a la persona que desea lo defienda; y, en segundo lugar, porque de hacerse la designación en el momento mismo en que se celebra la referida audiencia, si bien se asegura la presencia del defensor, no se garantiza la eficacia de la defensa, en la medida en que no se le otorga el tiempo ni los medios para su preparación y alegar en la audiencia u ofrecer pruebas.

Phil aplaudió entusiasmado.

\- Comienzo a creer que hablas en serio cuando dices que quieres ser Juez – dijo Phil – En serio me sorprendes

\- Porque?

\- Pues porque rara vez te veo estudiando fuera de la escuela y ahora con Yelina menos – explico Phil

\- Ahhh pues es que así me concentro más! Acaso no has leído los estudios de la universidad de Seúl y la de Maryland? – Le pregunto DM a su amigo

\- Cuál de todos.

\- Ese que dice que entre más sexo tienes, más inteligente te vuelves – contestó DM

\- Me estas engañando

\- No! Es en serio! Leí que aparte de reducir la probabilidad de desarrollar afecciones cardíacas peligrosas, hacernos lucir mejor piel, mejorar nuestro ritmo cardíaco, hacernos sentir más plenos y felices e, incluso, alargar nuestra vida, ahora también te vuelve más listo y cuanto más frecuente sea, mejores son los resultados.

Phil abrió su laptop y se la pasó a DM.

\- Dime donde dice y te creeré.

DM aceptó el reto. Tardo casi 10 minutos en encontrar lo que andaba buscando.

\- Aquí esta! han descubierto que la actividad sexual en ratones y ratas mejora su rendimiento mental y aumenta la neurogénesis en el hipocampo, donde se forman los recuerdos a largo plazo.

Phil tomó la lap aun incrédulo.

\- Bla bla bla… Después de una exposición continua y a largo plazo a la experiencia sexual, la función cognitiva mejoró. Sin embargo, cuando se introdujo un tiempo de espera prolongado entre la experiencia de apareamiento y las pruebas de comportamiento, las mejoras en la función cognitiva se perdieron a pesar de la presencia de nuevas neuronas. – volteo a ver a DM – O sea que prácticamente te la tienes que pasar teniendo sexo o esta teoría no funciona.

\- Y eso es lo que hago – dijo DM encogiéndose de hombros – Todo el sacrificio que hace uno por la ciencia.

\- Jajajaja se lo planteare así a Tatiana y…

Se escuchó como la puerta del frente se abría y ambos se levantaron del suelo. Afro entró con sus maletas y dejo las llaves en el bowl junto a la puerta.

\- Ya llegue!

Ambos amigos se acercaron viéndolo fijamente y con la boca abierta debido al nuevo look de Afro.

DM lanzó un grito desgarrador y melodramático.

\- Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo – dijo dejándose caer en el suelo en actitud tele novelesca

\- Y ahora a ti que te pasa? – preguntó Afro que ya esperaba una reacción así.

\- Ya no podre burlarme de que eres una rosita fresitaaaa buaaaaaaaaaaa

\- Jajaja idiota! - respondió sonriendo – Levántate que das pena ajena. Hola Phil.

\- Hola! Bienvenido.

Afro fue discretamente a hacer su inspección.

\- Sebastiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!

\- Oh- oh

\- Que parte de no meter putas a la casa no se entendió! Pedazo de Cangrejo Italiano!

Phil veía la escena entre impresionado y asustado. Como carambas había podido descubrirlo si basándose en las fotos que DM había tomado del departamento antes de estar con Yelina, entre los cuatro habían dejado todo el departamento impecable e idéntico hasta en el mas mínimo detalle?

\- Pero… Pero…

\- Nada! Por un momento me engañaste, pero sabes bien que odio que se vean las etiquetas de la ropa de cama y por tanto siempre la dejo de lado de la cabecera. Como diantres apareció en los pies?

\- Pero… Pero…

\- Crees que no me daría cuenta de que limpiaste como loco antes de que yo llegara? – siguió reganando Afro

\- Pero… Deje todo igual! – dijo DM algo achicopalado.

\- Jajaja vamos amigo! 20 años de conocernos. – dijo Afro de buen humor – No hay basura, botellas, comida a medio comer… La cama está fresca y bien hecha… Es obvio que no lo hiciste tú.

El rubor cubrió la cara de DM quien veía como Phil se reía de la conversación.

\- Como me caes gordo! – dijo antes de regresar a su lugar en el piso y sus libros

\- Jajaja te cache! – dijo Afro – Y en pago ponte a hacer mi cena. Anda!

DM se paró haciendo berrinche rumbo a la cocina.

\- Nada más se corta el pelo y parece hombrecito y se pone actuar como uno el muy…

\- Que tanto murmuras? – gritó Afro desde la recamara.

\- Nada!

Afro se cambió y se quedó en bata quedándose frente al espejo un buen rato. Con su nuevo look, estaba notando cosas que no había hecho antes, pues al igual que su labial rosita ya no le venía bien, su bata, accesorios y ropa en colores claros y pastel se le hacían demasiado… afeminados.

\- Maldición! Voy a tener que cambiar también eso. Este cambio de look me está saliendo muy caro – dijo mientras tomaba prestada una de las batas limpias de reserva de DM y salía a la sala donde ya DM aprovechando las albóndigas sobrantes de la semana, les había hecho a los tres unas baguettes de mozarela y albóndigas con salsa de tomate.

Cuando vio a su amigo con una de sus batas no dijo nada, pero era obvio que había sucedido algo más que un corte de cabello para que él se atreviera a usar su ropa.

\- Y como te fue en Paris? – dijo DM hacia Afro invitando a Phil a la mesa a unírseles.

\- Bien… muchas fotos, mucha ropa, muchas modelos encueradas por dondequiera… ya sabes. Lo de siempre – dijo dándole una mordida tan grande a su baguette y saboreándosela como si no hubiera comido en días.

\- Qué envidia! – exclamó Phil

\- No habías comido o qué? – preguntó DM al ver la actitud de su amigo hacia la cena

\- Nadita desde el desayuno – respondió Afro

\- Mal… mal… mal… - dijo DM sirviendo otras cervezas – Si, si, si… antes de que las cuentes esta es la tercera del día.

Afro le sonrió.

\- No esperaba menos. Pero bueno…. Solo porque sé que Phil no te dejó hacer tonterías te la paso – dijo Afro sin notar las miradas de complicidad entre sus compañeros de cena – Y que estaban haciendo cuando llegue?

\- Estudiábamos para el primer examen del curso – contestó Phil

\- Y qué tal va aquí mi amiguis el cabeza de crustáceo cascarudo?

\- Quien? – pregunto Phil mientras Afro le señalaba a DM – Ah! Bastante bien. Yo digo que lo pasa sin problema.

\- No ya en serio – dijo Afro terminándose la cena.

\- Oye!

\- Por qué no lo intentas? – dijo Phil trayéndole una guía de 2000 preguntas – Anda. Pregúntale y sorpréndete.

Afro hojeo la guía indiferente mientras veía a DM. Seria cierto? Tiempo de averiguarlo.

\- Se comete un ilícito no previsto en la Ley de Vías Generales de Comunicación, con motivo de un accidente vial ocurrido en una carretera de jurisdicción federal. En dicho ilícito se encuentra involucrado un autobús de transporte de pasajeros que porta placas de circulación del servicio público federal y que presta éste con motivo de una concesión federal. En este supuesto, ¿en qué fuero recae la competencia para conocer de tal ilícito? Jajaja No te pases. Este tipo de preguntas ni el mamerto de Minos se lo sabe.

DM le sonrió.

\- Al contrario. Este tipo de preguntas son las más fáciles que pueden hacerte y de acuerdo con la historia de la escuela, Minos era la epitome de la excelencia.

\- A ver pues contéstala – instó Afro.

DM suspiró.

\- En el fuero común, debido a que el transporte de pasajeros, no es un servicio público, entendido éste en su acepción más amplia dentro del derecho administrativo, puesto que respecto de él no es titular el Estado como ente de derecho público, ya que no se trata de una necesidad pública de carácter esencial, básico o fundamental como la seguridad, educación, salud y otros, para que en consecuencia deba concesionarla a los particulares para que lo auxilien en su prestación a los usuarios, por lo que en tales condiciones la competencia para conocer de dicho ilícito recae en el fuero común.

Phil volvía a aplaudir y Afro se quedó con la boca abierta.

\- En tu cara ex floripondio! Así me quedo yo cuando comienzas a hablar de botánica y química conmigo!

\- Ok. Ok. Ya me callaste la boca – dijo Afro pasándole la guía a Phil – Pero no por eso voy a…

El teléfono de DM los interrumpió. Era del Santuario.

D Pronto, chi parla?

A Puts… ya comenzó con su italiano.

S Pues contéstale!

A Hola?

D Afro… Escucho unos maullidos. Acaso será la tienda de mascotas?

A Prefiero humillarme pidiéndole ayuda a Radamanthys

S No seas ridículo. Trae acá.

D Eso sí me dolió.

S Ángelo! Soy Shaina!

D Ciao Capo! Come questo?

S Ti do un calcio nelle palle, se non si parla in spagnolo. Capisci!

D Gulp digo.. digo… que como están todos por allá?

S Así está mejor. Todos estamos aquí extrañando los desastres que haces

DM puso su celular en manos libres haciéndole ademan a los chicos de no hacer ruido.

D Pero si soy un pan de dios.

S Si pero del dios Dionisio!

D Jajaja exagerada. A que debemos el honor de tu llamada?

S Bueno… como seguramente ya les chismearon, tenemos una nueva integrante en la familia

D Si, ya nos enviaron la foto de la familia gatuna.

S A poco no esta preciosa?

D Mi cachorro va a salir más guapo.

S Pago por ver

D Cuanto

S 500 euros.

D De acuerdo!

S Ja! De aquí a que lo concibas, nazca y crezca lo suficiente para compararlos, eso no nos va a servir ni para uno de tus six

D Grrrr chistosa

S Bueno bueno… Necesito saber si podrías…

A Mejor no le digas y yo busco a alguien.

S Shhht. Son ordenes de Shion – Como te decía, tengo una situación. Checa tu correo electrónico.

D Ahorita? Pero si estoy cenando!

S No importa. Por favor.

DM le hizo ademanes a Phil para que le pasara su lap y este lo hizo.

D A ver pues… ya y luego?

S Te mande un correo. Puedes abrirlo?

D Listo. Acaso es una demanda?

S No. Solo una amable petición de custodia compartida. Queremos que Lyfia comparta la custodia con Aioria. 50-50.

D Y eso a mí qué?

S Shion dijo que nos asesoraras ya que estas estudiando leyes. Lyfia negó por las buenas la petición.

DM miró a Afro quien escuchaba atento sin hacer ningún gesto

D No dijo que prefería pedírselo a Radamanthys, pues que lo haga.

S Está bien. Gracias Ángelo.

D Que no me digas Ángelo!

S Salúdame a Afro por favor!

D De tu parte!

DM colgó el teléfono para sorpresa de sus amigos.

\- Que?

\- Pero qué demonios! Estás loco? – preguntó Afro mientras Phil se dedicaba a quitarle la lap a DM para leer la petición

\- No me gustó como te acusó de traición y te quería matar y ahora me pide ayuda – contestó DM muy serio

\- No seas idiota – dijo Afro – Aioria es fácilmente manipulable y ten por seguro que no me dejarían estar aquí contigo si la acusación en mi contra por traición continuara en pie.

\- Si, si… pero no es santo de mi devoción.

\- Casi ninguno lo es, pero somos una familia! Disfuncional eso si… pero familia!

\- Uyyyy de cuando acá! Además… Lyfia es tu familia también.

\- Rayos! Esa es otra. No contesta mis llamadas y además esa cosa no es para quitarle a su hija o sí? – le preguntó Afro a Phil

\- No. De hecho, quiere darle pensión alimenticia retroactiva y tenerla 6 meses al año hasta que comience la escuela en cuyo caso se podría volver a negociar los días. – dijo Phil – Esta petición está bien hecha.

\- Como que Minos la hizo – dijo DM viendo las iniciales al pie de cada pagina

\- Wow! Entonces Radamanthys si podría pelear por ella – dijo Phil de forma inocente

\- Sobre mi cadáver permito que metan a ese perro en esto! – gruñó DM.

Afro estaba extremadamente callado. Lyfia estaba haciendo idiotez tras idiotez y en lugar de pedirle ayuda, lo aceptaba de extraños. Además, ella le había dicho a Fler que Aioria le quería quitar a Mist y no era así de acuerdo a lo que Phil, totalmente imparcial y ajeno, le estaba diciendo.

\- Ayúdalo – pidió Afro para sorpresa de DM

\- Pero…

\- Te lo estoy pidiendo yo! – insistió Afro viéndolo a los ojos.

\- Si pero…

\- Que?

DM comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos.

\- No soy bueno en los alegatos en materia familiar. – confesó apenado – Me dan flojera.

Afro lo miró sorprendido. DM diciéndole una de sus debilidades.

\- Si quieres yo les ayudo. Además tu todavía no te titulas y no puedes ejercer. – dijo Phil

Afro tomó a DM de una de las orejas.

\- Como que no te has titulado?

\- Perdón, perdón…

\- Que diantres has estado haciendo entonces los últimos 10 años? – gritó Afro

\- Te digo? Pero… ya metí toda la documentación! Debo tener el título en cualquier momento! Suéltame que me duele!

\- Eres increíble en serio – dijo Afro soltándolo – Hasta donde llega tu decidía

\- Yo no quería el título de cualquier escuela patito sino de la LSEPS! – se defendió.

\- Ya no se peleen. – dijo Phil tratando de calmar las aguas – En serio no me molesta ayudar.

\- Pero tú de qué lado vas a estar? – le pregunto DM a Afro – No quiero que después me jodas con que tu primita chula y bla bla bla.

Afro suspiró y se volvió a sentar. Era la pregunta del millón de dólares. Familia sanguínea VS Familia adoptiva. Difícil decisión.

\- Cuantos hermanos adoptivos son? 12? – pregunto Phil

\- 13

\- Y alguno ya ha pasado por esto? – volvió a preguntar Phil.

\- No.

\- O sea que quieren formar un precedente. – afirmo Phil.

Tanto Afro como DM voltearon a ver a Phil, con una mirada que casi lo hacen salir corriendo.

\- Lo siento, pero de 13 que son… y con todo lo que acontece diariamente, no creo que vaya a ser el único en esta situación.

Afro y DM se voltearon a ver. Eso era aterrador.

\- Crees que te pase a ti? – pregunto Afro

\- Yo espero que no, pero todo depende de la madre – respondió DM – Me carga la V… esta misión es más difícil de lo que suponíamos.

Afro asintió.

\- Hay que ayudar a Aioria – declaro DM – Pero a través de Phil.

\- A mí me servirá para mi tesis de la maestría – dijo Phil levantando la mano

\- Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Afro preocupado – No sabemos cómo vayan a salir las cosas en el futuro y preferiría cosechar buen Karma.

\- Entonces estamos los tres de acuerdo? – pregunto Phil

\- Si! – dijeron los caballeros al unísono.

DM le marcó entonces de regreso a Shaina para decirle que había cambiado de opinión pero que debido a que no tenía aun su cedula profesional, le mandaría a un amigo y colega experto en esas cosas. Con eso no enojaría a sus jefes, pero tampoco traicionaría su amistad con Afro que para él era más importante.

 **22 de Julio, 1 pm**

 **Departamento de Akane**

 **Hong Kong, China**

Akane abrió la puerta de su departamento y sin importarle nada, aventó sus zapatos y portafolio donde cayeron y se fue directamente al duro catre que se le había asignado por cama. Estaba desfallecida de cansancio. Le habían pedido que fuera a supervisar una ejecución en la provincia de Sichuan que quedaba a más de un día de camino desde Hong Kong en un pueblo en las montañas donde no había tenido recepción ni de celular ni de internet.

Esto le había jodido todos sus planes para esos tres días y ahora lo único que quería era dormir y ponerse al corriente. A duras penas se levantó y puso a cargar su celular, que se había descargado en el camino.

Estaba cerrando sus ojos para dormitar antes de abrir la computadora para rendir su informe, cuando docenas de notificaciones de su celular comenzaron a sonar.

Correos, mensajes de texto, notificaciones de redes sociales… todo de un solo golpe.

\- Estúpido celular. – dijo levantándose para revisarlo y vio 25 llamadas perdidas – Diantres! Olvide llamarle a Bàba

Revisó rápidamente sus correos y vio uno que le habían enviado 2 días atrás. Venia de un correo desconocido pero decir URGENTE RESULTADOS DE INFORMES GRAFOLOGICOS.

Se levantó rápidamente y abrió el correo de manera ansiosa.

Tokio Japón. Julio 20, 10.45am

 **ASUNTO:** ESTUDIO GRAFOLOGICO

 **SOLICITADO:** A quien corresponda

El siguiente es el material de estudio aportado para el examen grafológico.

 **DUBITADO**

Firma como del señor Yingbang Dohko obrante en el documento formato de derechos de capturado.

 **INDUBITADO**

Firma original plasmada en documento privado pasaporte del señor Yingbang Dohko.

 **METODOLOGIA**

Observación, comparación, descripción de elementos distintivos juicios de identidad.

 **LO SOLICITADO**

Determinar si existe improcedencia manuscritural entre la firma original del señor Yingbang Dohko y la firma que como Yingbang Dohko que está contenida obrante en el documento formato de derechos de capturado.

RESULTADO DEL ESTUDIO

A) Observamos las letras "D" del escrito indubitado inicia formando un bucle el cual trazo asciende y desciende, mientras que en la dudativa el bucle presenta empastamiento y retoque y una espiral.

B) Se muestra de las vocales "O" del escrito indubitada esta enseña un círculo cerrado pero al finalizar este hace un ojal y su terminación es un trazo en forma de gancho el cual su extremo asciende, Mientras que la muestra dudativa ese tipo de circulo finaliza en un ojal y obtiene un trazo regresivo que desciende en determinado punto.

C) Observamos la letra "H" del escrito indubitado esta presenta que su iniciación es un trazo que desciende el cual asciende y genera un trazo progresivo y terminado en un golpe de látigo, y para formar la letra "H" realiza un trazo vertical que desciende. Mientras que en la dudativa obtiene un trazo que al iniciar plasma un gancho que desciende y realiza un ojal o bucle y genera un trazo progresivo que termina antes de que el trazo que desciende lo toque para formar la letra "H".

 **CONCLUSION**

NO existe identidad grafica entre la firma que a nombre del señor Yingbang Dohko. Aparecen plasmadas en el pasaporte y documento formato de derechos del capturado.

Respetuosamente.

Chiba Ichigo

INVESTIGADOR JUDICIAL

C.C. 34498765

Después abrió el siguiente informe:

Japón. Julio 20, 1.45pm

 **ASUNTO:** ESTUDIO GRAFOLOGICO

 **SOLICITADO:** A quien corresponda

El siguiente es el material de estudio aportado para el examen grafológico.

 **DUBITADO**

Firma como del señor Yingbang Dohko obrante en el documento formato de derechos de capturado.

 **INDUBITADO**

Firma original plasmada en documento privado identificación griega del señor Yingbang Dohko.

 **METODOLOGIA**

Observación, comparación, descripción de elementos distintivos juicios de identidad.

 **LO SOLICITADO**

Determinar si existe improcedencia manuscritural entre la firma original del señor Yingbang Dohko y la firma que como Yingbang Dohko que está contenida obrante en el documento formato de derechos de capturado.

RESULTADO DEL ESTUDIO

A) Observamos las letras "D" del escrito indubitado inicia formando un bucle el cual trazo asciende y desciende, mientras que en la dudativa el bucle presenta empastamiento y retoque y una espiral.

B) Se muestra de las vocales "O" del escrito indubitada esta enseña un círculo cerrado pero al finalizar este hace un ojal y su terminación es un trazo en forma de gancho el cual su extremo asciende, Mientras que la muestra dudativa ese tipo de circulo finaliza en un ojal y obtiene un trazo regresivo que desciende en determinado punto.

C) Observamos la letra "H" del escrito indubitado esta presenta que su iniciación es un trazo que desciende el cual asciende y genera un trazo progresivo y terminado en un golpe de látigo, y para formar la letra "H" realiza un trazo vertical que desciende. Mientras que en la dudativa obtiene un trazo que al iniciar plasma un gancho que desciende y realiza un ojal o bucle y genera un trazo progresivo que termina antes de que el trazo que desciende lo toque para formar la letra "H".

 **CONCLUSION**

La firma del señor Yingbang Dohko obrante en el documento identificación griega se identifican con el desenvolvimiento escritural del antes mencionado, es decir proceden de su puño y letra. En cambio la firma presente en el documento formato de derechos de capturado no presenta desenvolvimiento escritural, es decir no procede de su puño y letra.

Respetuosamente.

Kurosaki Ichigo

GRAFOLOGO JUDICIAL

C.C. 5640098

\- Maldición! Era cierto! – exclamó viendo su reloj – Ya no es hora de visita. Mañana lo visito y…

Vio otro correo esta vez de la oficina del Procurador donde le informaba que el juicio seria a la mañana siguiente a las 9 am reiterándole la necesidad de ejecutar al detenido sin excusa ni pretexto.

\- Esto no me gusta. Por qué tanta prisa? Acaso se habrá dado cuenta de que lo voy a ayudar? No… no creo. Debe ser algo más…

Decidió llamarle a su padre antes de que otra cosa pasara. Tardó un rato pero logro que le contestaran.

A Bàba?

B Akane hija! Estaba a punto de tomar un vuelo para allá

A Pero tú estás loco? Sabes que tan solo pises suelo chino te van a ejecutar!

B Si pero no contestaste mis llamadas. Teníamos un trato

A Si pero…

B Nada! Estas ahí, en peligro constante, trabajando para personas sin honor y amenazada. Acaso crees que tu madre y yo no nos ponemos histéricos cuando no contestas el teléfono?

A Lo siento. Estaba en una zona sin cobertura

B Por 3 días? Sabes que existen teléfonos de monedas aun verdad?

A Ya dije que lo siento!. No necesito que me regañes. No ahora.

B …

A Ya en serio Bàba.

B Siempre serás mi niñita.

A Lo sé. Prometo mandarte aunque sea una paloma mensajera la próxima vez.

B Por favor. Aparte de eso. Como estas?

A Con ganas de botar todo e irme con ustedes.

B Y por qué no lo haces? Sabes que podemos…

A No. Di mi palabra y ahora la cumplo.

B Pero estas arruinando tu juventud por mi culpa.

A Ni modo.

B Tal vez sea mejor si yo me matara. Así no tendrían con que retenerte ahí.

A Con todo respeto Bàba, eso lo hubieras pensado muchos años antes. Ahora ya no es tiempo. De hecho… yo necesito que me ayudes con algo.

B Desde luego que sí. Que necesitas?

A Pues… tengo un problema ético.

B Tu?

A Si. Mañana comienzo el juicio exprés de un personaje importante de la historia acusado de homicidio.

B En Hong Kong?

A Si.

B Eso es pena de muerte.

A Exacto. Pero, nada coincide. Ninguna prueba coincide, no hay testigos, se han ocultado pruebas, le han quitado sus derechos básicos a una defensa a base de falsificaciones…

B Te consta esto último?

A Así es. Tengo la prueba en mis manos solo que aún no sé qué hacer con ellas.

B Por qué?

A Porque yo soy la parte acusadora.

B Entiendo. Y desde luego el procurador está metido en todo esto.

A Si

B Sabes si el acusado es inocente?

A Es una persona honorable, sin antecedentes, y como dije, lo están incriminando. Pero si yo lo ayudo, perjudico nuestros planes. Qué hago?

B Akane. Te criamos como una persona íntegra, recta, bondadosa y honrada. Me sentiría en extremo desilusionado si usaras tu poder para llevar al cadalso a una persona que tú sabes que es inocente de los cargos.

A Pero… si por yo ayudar a esta persona, te hacen daño a ti… nunca me lo perdonaría.

B Te lo voy a repetir por milésima vez Akane. Yo ya viví mi vida y acepto la responsabilidad de mis actos. Yo las afecté a tu madre y a ti, pero fue para no dejarme llevar por la ambición y la corrupción de mis superiores. Moriría antes de dañar a una persona inocente y Yo espero que tu hagas lo que sea correcto pero que tampoco te haga daño a ti.

A Y eso como lo hago?

B Dices que evitaron que tuviera una defensa. Contrátale uno y gana tiempo.

A Que que?

B Tu sabes quienes son los abogados débiles. Una llamada anónima y listo.

A Mmm… e igualmente puedo hacerle llegar las pruebas.

B Exacto

A Pero… ya estoy en la cuerda floja. Si te doy los datos etc, puedes hacer que mama lo llame? De ese modo no me podrían relacionar por el momento.

B Si te decides a hacer lo correcto, tu madre no tendrá ninguna objeción en ayudarte.

A Voy llegando de lejos… me dejas pensarlo bien mientras como algo y tomo una ducha.

B Sé que harás lo correcto, pero le iré diciendo a tu madre de acuerdo.

A De acuerdo. Te llamo en dos horas. Besos.

B Besos mi pequeño gorrioncillo

Akane suspiró. La idea de su padre no estaba descabellada, pero tarde o temprano los descubrirían. Estaría arriesgando la integridad física de sus padres por defender a Dohko, pero ella no podría vivir consigo misma si no lo hacía. Y si mejor le llamaba a alguien de su familia para que se hiciera cargo? No. El procurador no era estúpido. A Dohko lo tenían incomunicado. Solo que alguien de adentro lo hubiera traicionado podría justificarse eso. Y si decía que la familia por medio de la embajada griega lo buscó por todos lados y lo encontró en esa jefatura y así habían dado con que estaba preso y contratado el abogado? Si. Eso era mucho más factible. Ahora tenía que pulir su plan para que ninguno sufriera las consecuencias de esto.

 **22 de Julio, 9 am**

 **Segunda casa dorada**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia**

Samira llegó a la casa de Niv y tocó la puerta. Alde le abrió la puerta.

\- Buenos días Samira – dijo Amablemente

\- Buenos días Sr. Alde. Esta Niv?

\- Está en el jardín trasero hablando con su papa. Adelante. Yo quiero ir a ver quién ganó la carrera. Está bien si la dejo contigo un ratito?

\- Desde luego. Después ambas bajaremos a jugar futbol. – dijo Samira sonriendo.

\- Gracias.

Alde corrió escaleras arriba para ver si alcanzaba a ver la carrera y Samira pasó al jardín. Ya se sabía el camino pues casi siempre estaba ahí con Niv. Cuando Llegó, vio a Niv despidiéndose de su padre.

\- Salam Alaikum Niv – dijo saludándola de beso

\- Salam Samira, tan tarde es?

\- Apenas dan las nueve. No te preocupes. – a tranquilizó Samira – Tenemos suficiente tiempo para bajar.

\- Y Alde?

\- Subió a ver la carrera de Milo y compañía – explico Samira – Aunque en su prisa, olvidó las cobijas en el sofá.

Niv suspiró y se dejó caer en la silla de jardín que Alde le había puesto. Su semblante era de desolación. Samira lo notó y se sentó junto a ella.

\- Que pasa Niv? Es que acaso hay algún problema entre ustedes? – preguntó

\- No, no es eso…

\- No es la primera vez que noto que él ha dormido en el sofá – insistió Samira

Niv volteó hacia ella. El rubor comenzó a cubrirla.

\- Él siempre ha dormido ahí Samira.

Samira la miró algo sorprendida.

\- Que quieres decir? Tu… eres su mujer, verdad?

Los ojos de Niv se humedecieron.

\- No.

\- Niv! Como de que no? – volvió a preguntar Samira

Niv subió las piernas para abrazarse las rodillas.

\- Alde no me desea.

\- Niv eso es imposible. Alde te adora! – señaló Samira

\- Lo cual no significa que desee algo más de mí que lo poco que le puedo dar.

Samira se quedó callada. Podía sentir que Niv estaba frustrada por eso.

\- Pero… ustedes dos ya… intimaron alguna vez, o no?

Niv movió negativamente la cabeza.

\- En Brasil él era diferente, se veía que se excitaba conmigo fácilmente aunque nunca intentó nada y la tensión sexual siempre estaba ahí pero, a raíz de mi accidente, creo que ya no le gusto. – dijo Tomándose su cabeza donde ya le estaba creciendo su cabello – Es normal. Ya no me veo bonita y no me puedo arreglar y…

\- Niv! Me voy a enojar contigo! – reprendió Samira – No puedes pensar eso de ti. Tu eres muy bonita, especial y tienes mil cosas en común con él. Y sería muy tonto si solo se fijara en cómo te ves ahora.

\- Es que eso no parece ser suficiente – dijo Niv tomándose la libertad de derramar una lagrima pero la limpio rápidamente.

Samira le tomó las manos.

\- Supongo que nunca has tocado el tema con el verdad?

\- No. Me daría mucha pena.

\- Y… has intentado no decírselo directamente? – pregunto Samira – Es decir provocándolo aquí y allá?

Niv levantó la cara hacia ella.

\- Sin poder ver sus reacciones no se cómo hacer eso. – dijo Niv

\- Bueno. Si bien la mirada es importante, no es lo único. – dijo Samira – Por ejemplo, los hombres aman que las mujeres sonrían con clase, como las damitas que somos. Y tú siempre sonríes así.

\- Ahhh entiendo.

\- Y cuando él te ve sonreír por algo que hace, eso los hace sentir importantes y les levanta el ego. Ahora… también debes insinuar con tu vestuario, mas nunca mostrar. – dijo

\- No entiendo.

\- Por ejemplo con un escote discreto, o mostrando el ombligo…

\- Si! Mi uniforme de porrista así era.! – Exclamo Niv

\- Y a él le gustaba?

\- Le fascinaba! – dijo Niv sonriendo recordando meses atrás – Solo que ahora mi ropa es un poco más… practica.

Samira recordó que pocas veces había visto a Niv con vestido. Casi siempre con pants y playeras o shorts. Suponía que al no poder verse al espejo, era más difícil para Niv hacer las combinaciones necesarias.

\- Espero que no me consideres impertinente Niv pero… tu si quieres dar ese paso con el verdad?

Niv escondió su cara roja de vergüenza para murmurar:

\- Si pero…

\- Sin peros - dijo levantándose Samira de la silla y jalándola para que hiciera lo mismo – Entonces vamos a idear un plan para que caiga en tus brazos.

\- Como piensas hacerlo? – pregunto Niv curiosa.

\- Muéstrame tu closet.

Niv la guio sin problemas a la recamara y le señaló su ropa. Alguna estaba aún en las maletas pues Niv no sabía dónde o como ponerla.

\- Tienes mucha ropa deportiva – dijo Samira

\- Es más fácil de usar. – se justificó Niv.

\- Pues, la dejaras para cuando juegues futbol o hagas ejercicio. De hecho solo te dejare dos juegos afuera y lo demás a tus maletas. – dijo vaciando las maletas y guardando cuidadosamente doblada la ropa

\- De pantalón o short?

\- Pantalón. Esos shorts son muy sueltos. Te dejare únicamente los que se ajusten a tu cuerpo. – dijo Samira sin dejar de trabajar – Tienes mucha ropa muy bonita y muy fina y acomodare los juegos ya en los ganchos para que no tengas problema en combinarlos.

\- Gracias Samira.

Niv la escuchó moverse sentándose en la cama. Estuvieron platicando de muchas cosas en lo que Samira terminaba de acomodar su ropa.

\- Listo. Ven.

Niv fue hasta donde estaba ella.

\- Toca los ganchos. Todos están acolchados menos uno. Lo sientes?

\- Si.

\- Cada gancho significa la separación del tipo de ropa: Casual, Formal, De fiesta.

Niv sonrió.

\- Como puedes ver, cada gancho tiene su juego. Así que solo necesitas descolgarlo y ponértelo.

\- Gracias Samira! Así no me voy a equivocar.

\- Ahora vamos a lo importante. La ropa interior.

\- En los cajones de arriba

Samira fue hasta allá y comenzó a revisar los conjuntos. Todo era algodón y ropa interior deportiva tipo boyshort, boxers y una que otra tanga sencilla pero del mismo material.

\- Donde tienes el encaje y las sedas, Niv? – pregunto extrañada.

\- Yo… eso es lo que… uso siempre. – respondió Niv un poco apenada.

Escuchó como Samira hizo un sonido de exasperación.

\- Niv! No puedes solo tener comodidad!

\- Es que… siempre los he usado! – se defendió la brasileña

\- Pues nos iremos de compras – dijo Samira – Vamos a tener que cambiar la percepción del Sr. Alde comenzando por la percepción que tienes de ti misma.

A Niv se le iluminó todo.

\- Tu… me acompañarás a ir de compras? – pregunto emocionada

\- Claro! Y me asegurare de que compres las cosas correctas en las tallas correctas. – dijo Samira – Si no tienes dinero, yo te presto.

\- No. Ese no es problema – dijo Niv – Crees que… con eso vuelva a fijarse en mí?

\- Con eso y muchos trucos que te ensenare – confesó Samira – No por algo somos conocidas por nuestra fabulosa seducción árabe.

Niv junto sus manos esperanzada

\- Y me ensenaras a bailar como Jade para Lucas?

\- Estas hablando de la telenovela que me dijiste?

\- Si.

\- Bueno… primero tengo que buscarla en internet, pero sí. – dijo Samira

\- Entonces si quiero! – dijo Niv abrazándola – Gracias Samira. Eres como la hermana mayor que nunca tuve.

\- Jajaja me haces sentir como de 30.

\- Y tú me haces sentir como de 14

\- Jajaja tontita. Ahora, busca tu ropa y vámonos a jugar que las niñas ya deben estarte esperando. – dijo Samira conmovida – Tenemos que ver cómo nos vamos mañana de compras. Te dijeron de la cena del 25?

\- Si, aunque no entendí muy bien de que era – dijo Niv buscando su ropa y su gorra

\- El hermano mayor se casó y nos presentaran a la señora. – dijo Samira guardando todo – es el Gemelo del Señor Kanon según entiendo.

\- Ahhh y compraras algo para la ocasión?

\- Si y tú también.

Niv volteo a verla de forma traviesa.

\- Y no se nos podrán resistir verdad?

\- Exacto.

Niv sonrió con nuevos bríos. Samira tenía razón. No se iba a dejar derrotar por estar ciega. Ya había llegado muy lejos con Alde como para echarse para atrás, y a partir de mañana, comenzaría a realizar los trucos que Samira le ensenara y Alde regresaría a ser el mismo con ella que cuando antes del accidente.

 **22 de Julio, 9.30 am**

 **Templo principal**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia**

Camus, Milo y Kanon hacían algunos ejercicios de calentamiento. Shaina les había dicho que iban a correr así que los tres traían ropa de entrenamiento y el cabello recogido.

Shion, Mu, Aioria, Aioros y Alde, tomaban fotos y hacían sus apuestas con Jabu, Ichi y algunos guardias que se habían ganado el derecho a ver la carrera.

Shaina estaba afinando detalles con Sammy y Kiki, igualmente en su uniforme de entrenamiento y cuando ya todo estuvo listo, se dirigió a ellos.

\- Camus, Milo, Kanon. Los tres estuvieron de acuerdo en hacer esta carrera para determinar quién es el más listo y el más rápido cierto.

\- Cierto… - dijo Kanon

\- Momento. – interrumpió Milo – Como que el más listo?

Shaina sonrió por debajo de su máscara.

\- Bueno bueno… si tienes miedo de competir en eso…

\- No, si no es eso…

\- Entonces?

\- Que no lo habías dicho. – insistió Milo

\- Bueno pero ya lo dije – repitió Shaina – Así que por tanto, aquí les van las reglas:

o Deberán correr de aquí, hasta el manzano debajo de la primera casa dorada y de regreso

o Como prueba de que llegaron hasta allá, deberán traerme una de las manzanas

o No podrán atacar a ninguno de los competidores ni ponerle trabas

o No podrán usar ninguna de sus técnicas

o Deberán contestar 30 preguntas en su trayecto a partir de la doceava casa y escribir las respuestas aquí.

o Ganará el que llegue más rápido aquí mismo, en el menor tiempo posible, con cronometro en mano, con su manzana y el mayor número de respuestas correctas.

Alguna pregunta?

\- No. – dijeron al Unísono

\- Entonces tengan. – dijo Shaina entregándoles una hoja y un lápiz. – Pónganse en la marca.

Los tres llegaron al filo de las escaleras donde había una cinta fosforescente en el suelo.

\- En sus marcas, listos… fuera! – grito Shaina al mismo tiempo que Shion activaba el cronometro.

Los tres corrieron escaleras abajo. La carrera era muy reñida y ninguno de los tres tenia ninguna ventaja sobre el otro. Al llegar a la casa de Piscis, los tres abrieron su sobre y vieron las preguntas. Camus y Milo aminoraron el paso para leerlas, mientras que Kanon se sentó en la banca favorita de Afro y se puso a contestar las preguntas.

\- Que preguntas tan estúpidas - decía Milo contestando algunas en cada casa que encontraba

\- No te confíes – contesto Camus – Algunas tienen trampa

\- Si ya veo. Otras no tienen una respuesta lógica – dijo Milo corriendo de nuevo.

Llegaron al manzano y les costó algo de trabajo encontrar una manzana cercana al suelo. Tiempo que Kanon aprovecho para alcanzarlos, dar la vuelta al árbol, encontrar una en el piso, y subir corriendo.

Al ver esto, los dos amigos corrieron escaleras arriba, pero aun contestando las ultimas preguntas. Los tres llegaron al mismo tiempo. Milo y Camus sofocados, pero Kanon todavía con ganas de echar a correr con Sammy al mismo tiempo que entregaba a Shion sus preguntas.

Todos aplaudieron contentos por la carrera y Shion los invitó a todos los caballeros a pasar por un refrigerio en lo que calificaba las preguntas.

Los tres recibieron una toalla húmeda y una seca para quitarse el sudor y Shion le paso las respuestas a los niños quienes calificaron concienzudamente el test.

Después de que terminaron, Sammy le dio las hojas a Shion pero Shion negó con la cabeza. Por qué no nos hacen los honores niños?

Sammy le dio las hojas a Kiki pues obviamente ella no sabía leer muy bien y Kiki comenzó a hacer las preguntas:

\- El Maestro Camus Dejo cinco respuestas sin contestar, El Maestro Milo cuatro y el Maestro Kanon contesto todas bien – dijo Kiki

\- Pero les haremos las preguntas para que sumen puntos – dijo Sammy

\- Como se le llama al ascensor en Alemania? – preguntó Kiki

\- Yo no hablo alemán – dijo Camus

\- Yo tampoco

Los niños comenzaron a reír.

\- Ay maestros… se le llama apretando el botón! – dijo Sammy

Los dos se quedaron viendo entre sí. Qué respuesta tan estúpida. Pero Shion y los demás se rieron.

\- Otra oportunidad – dijo Kiki – Cual es el animal que tiene más dientes?

\- El tiburón – dijo Camus

\- El cocodrilo

Sammy comenzó a reír y señaló el huequito de sus dientes.

\- El ratón de los dientes

Todos comenzaron a reír de nuevo, pero ni a Milo ni a Camus le hacia la menor gracia.

\- La última oportunidad. – dijo Kiki leyendo las preguntas – Cuanta arena puede contener un agujero de 2x2x2.

Camus se puso a hacer cuentas y Milo también.

\- 6 metros cúbicos – dijo Milo

\- Exacto.

Sammy y Kiki comenzaron a reír tanto que se tiraron al suelo. Los demás se contagiaron y rieron. Kanon incluido.

Ni Camus ni Milo comprendieron la risa. Shaina les dio un coscorrón a los dos.

\- Es un agujero so brutos. No dijeron un hoyo o un espacio.

\- Esas preguntas son de trampa. – reclamó Milo – Dudo que Kanon haya contestado mejor que nosotros.

Shion les mostro las preguntas de Kanon quien abrazaba a Sammy.

\- Usted gano maestro! – decía

\- Si. Y ahora quiero mi premio. – dijo Kanon extendiendo la mano

Shaina le extendió el sobre con el permiso firmado y Kanon se los paso por las narices a Milo y Camus y se fue a jugar con los niños y Shaina mientras los dorados cobraban sus apuestas.

\- Eso no es justo – dijo Camus – Yo quería ir.

\- Yo también

\- Bueno… siempre pueden hacer méritos con su Sanbocho de aquí al 25. – dijo Shion - Y ahora todos a trabajar. Tengo cosas que hacer.

Todos regresaron a sus casas relajados y cansados. Camus y Milo quedaron de verse más tarde para planear como sacarle los permisos a Shaina porque no había forma de que ellos dos no asistieran a esa cena.

 **22 de Julio, 12.30 pm**

 **Isla del Corvo**

 **Atlántico Norte, Portugal**

Aleix le dio la bienvenida a Zita de nuevo a la isla con una mesa llena de postres: Helados, galletas, pasteles y flanes.

\- Hola!

\- Bienvenida a esta su humilde Isla princesa. – dijo Aleix de forma teatral

\- Jajaja me gusta ese sobrenombre – dijo Zita – Porque tantos postres?

\- Pues… me dijeron que eran lo mejor para las mujeres embarazadas – se justificó Aleix – Además no tenía nada que hacer.

Zita lo miró sorprendida.

\- Tú los hiciste?

\- Si

\- En serio? Sabes de repostería? – preguntó asombrada

\- Se utilizar YouTube – contestó Aleix – Prueba las galletas de chocolate. Me quedaron di-vi-nas. Jajajaja

Zita comprobó de primera mano que era cierto.

\- Oye! Tu novia quedara feliz!

\- Mi… novia?

\- Liz. Rubia, cabello ondulado, cara de ángel que estuvo en la boda de Milo… - dijo metiéndose un pedazo de pastel a la boca.

Aleix no contestó.

\- Por cierto. Dijo mi abue que no vendría hoy así que me iré a descansar si no te molesta.

\- Por qué no se hace un "itacate" de pastelillos? Ni crea que me los comeré todos yo solo – dijo Aleix sonriendo.

Zita no se resistió a la sonrisa y asintió.

\- De acuerdo. – dijo mientras iba a la cocina por una charola.

Aleix aprovecho para subir y dejar la caja sobre la cama. Que no se dijera que él no cumplía lo que prometía, sobre todo cuando Kanon le había hecho tan hermosos regalos que ahora consideraba sus tesoros. Sería que cuando se fuera Zita podría ver que había pasado con Junet?


	180. Chapter 180

**Capítulo 178**

 **22 de Julio, 12.30 pm**

 **Isla del Corvo**

 **Atlántico Norte, Portugal**

Zita subió con su charola llena de postres e incluso un cup cake en la boca. Verdaderamente estaban deliciosos todos esos postres y Aleix la había hecho en extremo feliz al dárselos. Cuando bajara se lo diría y también le pediría su brazalete.

Entró a su habitación y puso la charola en la cama mientras veía por la ventana. Shura no había vuelto a presentarse y eso la tenia preocupada. Hacia casi una semana que había ido a hablar con ella y ella se había quedado dormida. Aun así recordaba claramente como Shura le había pedido que eligiera entre su abuelo Poseidón y ella. Pero como podía hacer eso? Su abuelo la quería y pasaba tiempo con ella, no muy seguido, pero de calidad platicando de mil cosas que ella desconocía. Y siempre le traía regalos valiosos: vestidos, joyas, perfumes… el la quería. Pero del otro lado estaba Shura. Había llegado a su vida de un modo tan extraño que solo el destino pudo ser el responsable y se fue enamorando de su apostura, orgullo y testarudez, y desde que finalmente estuvieron juntos, ella se había perdido completamente en el amor que Shura le profesaba y eso incluía comenzar a portarse como uno de los suyos.

Terminó por sentarse en la cama. Eso se le estaba complicando cada vez mas. Comió una galleta antes de recostarse, pero al hacerlo, algo duro y puntiagudo lastimó su cabeza. Volteo la cara hacia el objeto que le había dejado el cráneo adolorido y vio una caja del tamaño de una de zapatos envuelta en cinta de embalar.

\- Sera que mi abuelo me envió un regalo de nuevo? Pero que raro. La caja no se ve como las que el me deja – se dijo mientras la examinaba con cuidado.

Comenzó a arrancar la cinta hasta que finalmente esta se pudo abrir con facilidad. Tomó lo primero que estaba dentro que era un sobre blanco y leyó el contenido:

 _Mi Adorada Zita_

 _He pasado mucho tiempo intentando concentrarme en tratar de poner en palabras lo que siento por ti. Finalmente me di cuenta que alguien mas había ya escrito las palabras exactas en el siguiente poema:_

 _Te amo,  
te amo de una manera inexplicable,  
de una forma inconfesable,  
de un modo contradictorio._

 _Te amo  
con mis estados de ánimo que son muchos,  
y cambian de humor continuamente.  
por lo que ya sabes,  
el tiempo, la vida, la muerte._

 _Te amo...  
con el mundo que no entiendo,  
con la gente que no comprende,  
con la ambivalencia de mi alma,  
con la incoherencia de mis actos,  
con la fatalidad del destino,  
con la conspiración del deseo,  
con la ambigüedad de los hechos._

 _Aún cuando te digo que no te amo, te amo,  
hasta cuando te engaño, no te engaño,  
en el fondo, llevo a cabo un plan,  
para amarte mejor._

 _Te amo...  
sin reflexionar, inconscientemente,  
irresponsablemente, espontáneamente,  
involuntariamente, por instinto,  
por impulso, irracionalmente._

 _En efecto no tengo argumentos lógicos,  
ni siquiera improvisados  
para fundamentar este amor que siento por ti,  
que surgió misteriosamente de la nada,  
que no ha resuelto mágicamente nada,  
y que milagrosamente, de a poco, con poco y nada  
ha mejorado lo peor de mí._

 _Te amo,  
te amo con un cuerpo que no piensa,  
con un corazón que no razona,  
con una cabeza que no coordina._

 _Te amo  
incomprensiblemente,  
sin preguntarme por qué te amo,  
sin importarme por qué te amo,  
sin cuestionarme por qué te amo._

 _Te amo  
sencillamente porque te amo,  
yo mismo no sé por qué te amo._

 _Ves? Tal cual lo expresa Pablo Neruda en este poema, tal cual lo siento. La ultima vez que te vi, te pedí que por favor eligieras entre tu abuelo y su riqueza, y yo, mi amor y una familia. No he tenido el valor de ir por tu respuesta porque simplemente saber que existe la posibilidad de que no me elijas, me provoca el mayor temor que he sentido en mi vida y casi se asemeja al temor que sentí cuando no llegabas al registro civil. Si Zita. Confieso que estaba muy asustado, porque hasta ese momento, yo no había caído en cuenta que lo que mas deseaba era estar junto a ti toda mi vida y heme aquí, suplicando a los dioses que recuerdes con las cosas que te he mandado lo felices que fuimos el corto tiempo que pasamos juntos._

 _Por favor… pon la memoria en tu reproductor de mp3 y escucha las canciones mientras las vez. Le darán un nuevo significado._

 _Con amor_

 _Shura_

Zita lo hizo y una melodía comenzó a tocar mientras veía las fotos de sus abuelos y todos los miembros de la tribu.

Hoy estamos festejando  
Entra ya no tengas miedo,  
No te asustes que no muerden  
Somos pocos pero buenos.

Pasa y tomate una copa,  
Que hay lugar para otra silla,  
Déjame que te presente,  
A mi gente , mi familia.

Ya lo ves,  
Hablan todos a la ves,  
Y después,  
Se pelean por un mes,  
Pero cuando las cosas van mal,  
A tu lado siempre están.

Coro  
Quiero brindar por mi gente sencilla,  
Por el amor brindo por la familia

Si te tiran con un corcho ,  
O al pasar te pisa un niño,  
En el fondo están solo,  
Una muestra de cariño.

Ya te estas acostumbrando,  
Solo es gente extrovertida,  
Cuando griten no te asustes es que viene ,  
La comida

Ya lo ves,  
Comen todo y después,  
A sufrir por la dieta otra vez  
Pero nunca te dicen que no si les vuelves a ofrecer.

Coro  
Quiero brindar por mi gente sencilla,  
Por el amor brindo por la familia

Ya va a comenzar el baile,  
Quiten todo y a la pista,  
Que otra vez dirá la tía,  
Que la nena es una artista.

Ves que yo te lo decía,  
Al final se puso bueno,  
Como dice el abuelo,  
En el fondo nos queremos.

Ya lo ves esto sigue y son las tres,  
Y mañana a comer lo que quede otra vez,  
Para todos con el corazón yo les canto esta canción.

Coro  
Quiero brindar por mi gente sencilla,  
Por el Amor brindo por la familia.  
Quiero brindar por mi gente sencilla,  
De corazón brindo por la familia.

Zita atesoro sobre su pecho las fotografías de todos.

\- Los extraño familia.

Debajo de ellas, un pequeño álbum blanco junto con la peineta plateada apareció. La canción cambio y ella vio que eran las fotografías de su boda por el civil con Shura.

Hoy hacemos pacto tú y yo  
Comprometemos nuestras vidas ante Dios  
Prometemos amarnos en gozo y dolor  
Unidos por siempre en amor

Hoy mi corazón está feliz  
Un sueño que se hace realidad  
Y frente a estos testigos  
Te voy a aceptar  
Y por siempre te voy a amar

Hoy te llamaré esposa  
Princesa mía, amada mía, eres mi esposa  
Preciosa me entrego a ti  
Y hoy te llamaré mi esposa  
En el jardín eres la rosa más hermosa  
Preciosa, me entrego a ti  
Mi dulce esposa

En salud o en enfermedad  
En bendición o en necesidad  
Esto es un pacto que no se romperá

Zita comenzó a reaccionar con algunas lagrimas. Recordaba el día mas emocionante de su vida y lo apuesto que estaba Shura con su monterita dorada y la emoción que sintieron todos en su familia.

\- Por que no quisiste quedarte conmigo Shura tonto! – dijo

Aparecieron algunos objetos significativos que Shura había guardado: Recibos de restaurantes, notitas de amor que le dejaba ella en la almohada cuando se levantaba antes que el; la foto que se tomaron con Sammy en las horas posteriores a la boda de Milo; las fotos ahí en la boda; su pulsera favorita; un amuleto para el mal de ojo que le mandaba su abuela; el pañuelo de su abuelo. La música volvió a cambiar.

Tal vez será que esa historia ya tiene final  
No se porque hoy te siento tan distante de mí  
Que a pesar que lo intento de nuevo  
Tal vez llegue tarde, ya no hay nada que hacer  
Y no puedo creer que el tiempo que hemos tenido tal vez se nos gastó

Tal vez fui yo que no te dio una noche entera  
Tal vez nunca te he dado lo que tú esperabas  
Y no estaba cuando me necesitabas  
Tal vez no te escuche, tal vez me descuide  
Tal vez se me olvido que yo te amaba.

Tal vez... ay,ay,ay,ay

Tal vez será que por ahora ya no hay nada que hablar  
Tal vez esta vez necesitamos tiempo para pensar  
Y yo por mi parte propongo intentarlo de nuevo, volver a empezar  
Que por más que lo pienso no encuentro una sola razón para seguir sin ti

Tal vez fui yo que no te dio una noche entera  
Tal vez nunca te he dado lo que tú esperabas  
Y no estaba cuando me necesitabas  
Tal vez no te escuche, tal vez me descuide  
Tal vez se me olvido que yo te amaba.

Tal vez me sorprendió la vida por la espalda  
Y tira y tira y se rompió la cuerda  
Tal vez nunca entendí lo que eras para mí  
Tal vez yo nunca supe a quien amaba

Y yo por mi parte propongo intentarlo de nuevo, volver a empezar  
Que por más que lo pienso no encuentro una sola razón para seguir sin ti

Tal vez fui yo que no te dio una noche entera  
Tal vez nunca te he dado lo que tú esperabas  
Y no estaba cuando me necesitabas  
Tal vez no te escuche, tal vez me descuide  
Tal vez se me olvido que yo te amaba

Y hasta debajo de todo, vi algo que le hizo romper en llanto: El primer mameluco que Shura le había comprado al bebe. Recordaba perfectamente el día que se lo había dado todo emocionado. El mismo día que le había dado lo mas valioso que tenia que era el brazalete que ahora tenia Aleix en su poder. Si. Su abuelo le daba todo lo que ella quería, pero Shura le había dado todo lo que tenia. Y la ultima canción sonó:

Si no quieres ser mi amor  
por favor  
no me mires de ese modo  
Si no quieres ser mi amor  
por favor  
hazte un lado de mi camino  
sigue andando tu destino  
no me busques por favor  
sigue andando tu destino  
no me busques por favor  
Si ya tienes un amor, amor  
que pretendes de mi vida  
quiero que decidas hoy, el o yo  
ya no quiero más mentiras  
y ante dios, que te decidas  
a quien quieres de los dos  
y ante dios que te decidas  
a quien quieres de los dos  
solo tú,  
en tu conciencia encontrarás la solución  
Quizás el pueda lo que nunca pude yo  
Yo solamente te entregué mi corazón  
y esta canción  
y si Dios quiera que sea yo  
el elegido de los dos  
No tengas miedo en darme todo tu amor  
Dame tu vida, dame tu amor  
Si ya tienes un amor, por favor  
que pretendes de mi vida  
quiero que decidas hoy, el o yo  
ya no quiero más mentiras  
y ante dios, que te decidas  
a quien quieres de los dos  
y ante dios, que te decidas  
a quien quieres de los dos  
no quieres ser mi amor, por favor  
no me mires de ese modo.

Zita ya no controlaba sus lagrimas. Cayo en cuenta todo lo que perdería si decidiera por quedarse con su abuelo: A su esposo, su carrera, su mejor amigo… Y entonces escuchó la voz de Shura en el reproductor:

\- Mi amor… si ya estas escuchando esto, es porque le estas dando otra oportunidad a lo nuestro porque de no ser así, ya hubieras quitado la música. Voy a pedirte una única cosa en prueba de tu decisión: Si me has elegido a mi, ves ese humilde collar en forma de estrella de mar al fondo de la caja? Necesito que te quites el dije de oro que tienes puesto ahora, y te lo pongas. Después, meterás las cosas de la caja y la ropa con la que hayas llegado a ese lugar en una bolsa o mochila y estarás lista para que vaya por ti en cualquier momento. No deberás meter nada de lo que te haya dado Poseidón. Se que lo harás porque sabes que nuestro destino es estar juntos. Te amo mi adorada gitana.

Zita miró al fondo de la caja y vio un humilde collar de cuero café con una estrella de mar dorada que fácilmente podía saberse que era una baratija. Zita se levantó de la cama y fue a su tocador donde admiraba el trabajo de oro labrado en el dije que le había dado su abuelo.

 **22 de Julio, 6.30 pm**

 **Isla del Corvo**

 **Atlántico Norte, Portugal**

Aleix paseaba por los jardines. No había visto a Zita en todo el día, pero por las criadas, sabia que estaba en su cuarto escuchando música. Comenzaba a atardecer y los últimos rayos tocaban las montanas haciéndolas parecer como si estuvieran quemando.

\- Que lindo y romántico atardecer – dijo en voz baja.

Unas ramas en los arbustos se movieron detrás de el y por el rabillo del ojo vio surgir una figura conocida por el.

\- Esto es propiedad privada – le dijo Aleix

\- Lo siento. Vengo por mi esposa – dijo Shura – Y espero que no intentes detenerme.

\- Sabes que eso es imposible – dijo Aleix – Mi deber es cuidar que nadie se la lleve.

\- Y si ella quiere irse? – Preguntó Shura – La dejarías ir?

\- Por que querría ella dejar todo esto? – respondió Aleix – Ella lo tiene todo aquí.

\- Mentira – dijo Shura – le falta algo muy importante.

\- En serio? Que?

\- Sabroshura mi güero! – contestó Shura sonriendo y posando haciendo que Aleix rolara los ojos fastidiado pero aun así sonriendo un poco.

\- Que idiota. – exclamó.

\- Ya hablando en serio Shakaaaaleix. Necesito llevármela. – dijo Shura poniéndose serio – Mira… has visto su dije de serpiente verdad?

\- Si. Uno que nunca se quita ni para bañarse. – dijo Aleix

\- Y eso como lo sabes tu?

Aleix se encogió de hombros.

\- Solo es una expresión.

\- De acuerdo. Hagamos una apuesta tu y yo. Acá entre excompañeros de armas

\- Yo nunca…

\- Si si… lo que sea – apresuro Shura – Si ella trae puesto ese collar de serpiente, yo me voy y no me vuelves a ver

Aleix lo miró extrañado. Tan importante era ese collar?

\- Pero… si ella no lo trae puesto y trae puesto otro en forma de estrellita de Mar, tu nos darás pase libre. – Aclaró Shura

Aleix lo pensó. El sabia que ella no se quitaba ese collar y podía ganar, pero también que si no lo hacia, la Ira de Poseidón caería contra el, quien por cierto no tardaría en llegar de acuerdo al mensaje de texto que le había llegado minutos antes.

\- Vamos! No tenemos todo el día – exclamó Shura – decídete.

\- Esta bien. Vamos a verla, pero sube por afuera. – recalcó Aleix – Adentro hay cámaras en todos lados.

\- De acuerdo solo que no se cual es la recamara de Zita

\- La de las cortinas rosas. – contesto Aleix metiéndose en la casa.

Aleix seguía sin estar plenamente convencido, pero ella era su esposa. Tenían que estar juntos. Eso le recordó que el también tenia una y lanzó mil y un maldiciones mientras subía corriendo las escaleras.

\- Al carajo con todas las mujeres del mundo menos mi Junet – dijo en voz baja.

Tocó a la puerta y Zita le dio el pase. Claramente pudo ver como se levantaba de la cama cuando el dio un paso delante de la puerta

\- Aleix! Ya llegó mi abuelo? – preguntó Zita.

\- No, aun no – dijo yendo hacia su ventana para abrirle a Shura – Parece que tienes visita.

Zita volteó hacia la ventana y los ojos se le iluminaron y corrió hacia Shura, quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos. Después de darle muchos besos y susurrarle palabras dulces al oído, Shura se separó de Zita.

\- Shura! Viniste por mi!

\- Claro que si. – dijo Shura – Pero necesito saber primero si pasaste la prueba. – dijo Shura haciéndole señas a Aleix para que se acercara.

Este se acercó lo suficiente para ver cuando Zita se bajo un poco la blusa para dejar al descubierto su collar con una estrellita marina. Shura la abrazo muy fuerte mientras que Aleix hizo una mueca de disgusto: Había perdido.

\- Váyanse pero por donde viniste – dijo Aleix – No. Espera! Mejor no. Necesito que me hagas un favor.

\- Cual?

\- Usa la puerta principal. – dijo Aleix.

\- Como dices? Me estas diciendo que hay cámaras!

\- Exacto – dijo Aleix – Vas a tener que destruir una que otra columna y la escalinata para que yo "no pueda detenerte"

\- Pero dijiste…

\- Y cuando me veas al pie de la escalinata, me vas a atacar a mi. – siguió diciendo

\- Pero puedo matarte! – exclamo Shura sorprendido.

\- Pues eres tu o es Poseidón… (o Athena si lo que dicen es cierto, o Kanon si no te ayudo…) – dijo Aleix muy serio – Al menos se que tu medirás tu fuerza

Shura lo miro entre aterrado y conmovido. No quería hacerlo. El recuerdo de lo que le hizo a Aioros tantos años atrás todavía lo atormentaba por las noches.

\- Decídete. Poseidón viene hacia acá y llegara en cualquier momento y dudo que tengas otra oportunidad – explicó Aleix

Shura miro a Aleix y después a Zita que no estaba entendiendo nada.

\- Ponle los audífonos, y cárgala con una mano. Fingiré atacarte y no ser tan rápido como ya he aprendido a hacerlo. – dijo Aleix – Además con Zita en tus brazos, fingiré que podía lastimarla y así no atacare. Te doy cinco minutos para bajar. Iré a la cocina por mi ultimo snack.

Shura asintió y mientras Aleix salía de la habitación y llamaba a su Scale de Dragón del Mar, Shura apresuro a Zita a cargar su mochila en su espalda y ponerse los audífonos y un poco de música. Pidió perdón a Athena en silencio por cualquier daño que pudiera ocasionarle con esta acción en el futuro y le mando un mensaje a Mu antes de bajar la escalinata con Zita en sus brazos y excalibur lista. Como dijo Aleix, era su única oportunidad y no la desaprovecharía.

 **23 de Julio, 6pm**

 **Templo de Artemisa**

 **Olimpo**

Artemisa yacía semi recostada sobre el diván de terciopelo blanco al fondo del salón mientras leía una revista femenina y una de sus doncellas la alimentaba con ambrosia. Sus ángeles se encontraban afuera practicando arquería y jugando entre ellos.

\- Que hermoso vestido – dijo Artemisa mostrándoselo a su doncella – Sera que me lo compro? Estas humanas tienen un gusto al vestir muy extraño. Sabias Dina que la mayoría de ellas se visten como hombres?

\- Eso es escandaloso señora – dijo Dina dándole una gota de ambrosia como si fuera una uva – Escuché de la señora Hera que había una humana que podía hacer cualquier modelo que ella quisiera con la tela que ella le proporcionara.

\- En serio? Dime mas. – dijo interesada

\- Pues… se que le mando a hacer ya varios vestidos de fiesta y varios camisones con telas hechas por las ninfas – dijo Dina para complacer a su señora.

\- Ahhh seria bueno entonces visitarla. Quien es ella?

\- No recuerdo su nombre, pero es la hermana menor del señor Poseidón y…

\- No puedes usarla – dijo una voz masculina detrás de ellas dos.

Artemisa puso cara de fastidio y despidió a Dina quien viendo al suelo como se lo habían indicado, salió corriendo lejos del dios del sol.

\- Que te he dicho de no entrar así a mi templo?

\- Vengo en son de Paz – dijo intentando besarle la mano pero ella hizo un ademan de rechazo – A entregarte esto.

Artemisa lo miró a los ojos antes de tomar el sobre nacarado de sus manos y abrirlo.

\- Creí que seria algo relacionado con mi nueva Satélite. – dijo mientras lo leía

\- No, ese asunto aun no lo he solucionado. – dijo Apolo mientras pensaba en como cambiarle el tema.

\- Pues te estas tardando – dijo la diosa de la luna con indiferencia – Un juicio?

\- Athena ha promovido un juicio contra Poseidón porque aparentemente le robó a uno de sus amados caballeros dorados – explicó Apolo – Ha sido elegida como parte del jurado.

\- Jajajaja tanta faramalla por un humano?

\- Ya sabes como se pone Athena por los humanos. – dijo

\- Y por que me eligieron a mi?

\- Bueno, de hecho solo convocaron a seis: A ti, a mi, a Hestia, a Hermes, Dionisio y Hefestos. Zeus como siempre dará el voto definitivo en caso de un empate.

\- Y eso por que?

\- Hera no es imparcial con Athena, Ares no es imparcial con Athena, Hades no es olímpico, Deméter no es imparcial con Poseidón… - contesto Apolo – Comprendes?

\- Si. Será un juicio rápido supongo.

\- Eso esperamos. Aunque por alguna razón, con ambos siendo tan necios lo dudo. – declaro Apolo. – Comienza en dos días en el Areópago.

\- Mmm… ni modo. Ordenes son ordenes. Te veré ahí entonces. Ahora vete. Aun no te perdono por lo de Becca – dijo Artemisa botando el sobre en el suelo y desdeñando a su hermano quien solo pudo suspirar y salir del templo.

Pasaron algunos minutos en los que se quedó pensativa y llamó a sus ángeles.

\- Teseo, Odiseo, prepárense para viajar a la tierra por tiempo indefinido. – dijo Artemisa ante sus arrodillados ángeles – Preparen mi alojamiento y todo lo demás. Nos iremos mañana.

\- Si señora.

Ambos ángeles se levantaron y salieron del lugar dejando a Icarus desconcertado.

\- Mi señora, por que no me ha convocado a mi también?

\- Mi querido Icarus – dijo acariciándole la mejilla – En esta ocasión me es imposible llevarte debido a la naturaleza del juicio.

\- Y que hare mientras usted no este aquí? Jugar con las satélites?

Artemisa lo miró furiosa

\- No te atrevas a meterte con ninguna de ellas – le gritó.

\- No seria capaz señora.

\- Pensándolo bien… no te quiero aquí arriba sin mi presencia. Eres demasiado guapo y la tentación estaría ahí. Te daré vacaciones y te llamaré a mi presencia cuando sea hora de subir de nuevo. – dijo Artemisa.

\- Va… vacaciones?

\- Toma. – dijo Artemisa dándole 20 centenarios de oro en un saquito de piel – No se cuanto te puedan dar por esto en la tierra pero creo que bastaría para que sobrevivas allá hasta que yo te llame.

Icarus lo recibió algo triste.

\- Oh Vamos! No pongas esa cara. No es el fin del mundo – dijo Artemisa – Solo serán unos días. Así regresare contigo con mas ganas. Solo recuerda no engañarme con ninguna humana. No lo soportaré.

\- Usted es la única mujer que existe en todo el universo para mi. – dijo besándole la mano.

\- Te extrañaré Icarus, esa es la verdad.

Artemisa salió del salón dejando a Icarus cabizbajo y pensando. No tenia a donde ir. El hacia mucho tiempo que había olvidado su condición de humano. En donde podía pasar esos días? Se encaminó hacia su habitación para empacar su mochila para estar listo para viajar después de que Artemisa bajara a la tierra. Había decidido donde seria su primer parada: Japón.

 **Julio 24, 8 am**

 **Decima Casa Dorada**

 **Santuario de Athena**

Zita abrió los ojos y se encontró en una gran cama en un lugar desconocido. Se movió lentamente para levantarse. Ese lugar no se parecía en nada al Castillo de su abuelo. La habitación estaba decorada de manera muy sencilla pero aun así era grande y estaba inmaculadamente limpia.

Se dio cuenta que traía puesto un camisón suelto blanco en lugar de sus jeans y eso la hizo ruborizarse. Quien la había desvestido? A su lado observo unas pantuflas blancas y se las puso. No hizo nada de ruido al recorrer el pasillo hasta donde se escuchaba algo de ruido y el crepitar del aceite en el sartén. Es sol entraba por varios tragaluces, haciendo la casa menos obscura y acogedora y finalmente llegó a la cocina, donde un Shura con delantal blanco y gorro de cocinero tarareaba una canción mientras terminaba de hacer unos hot cakes y un licuado de leche con avena.

Zita lo miró por unos minutos antes de correr a abrazarlo por atrás.

\- Si estas aquí! Creí que estaba soñando!

\- Buenos días dormilona! – dijo Shura sonriendo para apagar el fuego y dejar la sartén a un lado – Bienvenida a nuestra casa.

\- Donde estamos?

\- Atenas, en el santuario.

Zita abrió grandes los ojos.

\- Como llegamos aquí tan rápido.

\- Mu nos trajo anoche. Estabas tan dormida que apenas y lo notaste y me parece muy bien. Dicen que algunas embarazadas duermen mucho. – dijo Shura tocando su mejilla suavemente – Te hice tu desayuno favorito. Hot cakes con licuado. Quieres?

El estomago de Zita gruñó y ahí tuvo su respuesta.

\- Primero quiero tomar un baño. – susurró

\- Ven te muestro el camino – le dijo tomándola de la mano.

Zita veía el tamaño de la casa y lo alto que era el techo y al llegar al baño, se sorprendió al ver una tina de azulejo tipo bizantino en azul y blanco tan grande como para cuatro personas y escaleras del mismo.

Volteo a ver a Shura y vio que sacaba de un closet enorme una toalla rosada muy grande tipo spa afelpa dita y la ponía a la orilla de la tina junto una canasta con varias sales y jabones.

\- Te espero afuera. – le dijo Shura dándole un beso

Zita salió totalmente despierta envuelta en la toalla.

\- Súper rica el agua. Gracias.

\- Me comí tus hot cakes y te hice otros para que te los comas calientitos – dijo Shura sirviéndole el plato.

Ella lo miró sonriendo.

\- No me dijiste que tu casa era enorme. Con razón le hiciste feo al remolque. – dijo comiéndose con gusto el desayuno

\- Eso no es cierto. Lo encontraba muy… acogedor

Zita miro a su alrededor. Los muebles eran finos y de buen gusto.

\- Shion y Shaina quieren darte la bienvenida a medio día en el Templo Principal. Ya sabes… una comida, cotorreo con los majos…

\- En serio? Después de todo… lo que te hice pasar?

\- Eres mi esposa y todos estaban esperándote desde hace mucho – declaro Shura

ella bajo la mirada.

\- Pero… no tengo nada que ponerme – susurró algo entre apenada y molesta. Ella tenia infinidad de ropa con su abuelo que nunca se pudo probar.

\- Tal vez encuentres algo que te quede en el closet – dijo Shura al adivinar lo que estaba pensando – Fuimos de compras Aioros y yo hace unos días para lo de Mist y aproveche para comprarte algunas cosas. Ya iremos por todo lo que necesites después.

Zita termino su desayuno en silencio y se dirigió hacia el closet. El lo había dividido en dos y había medio llenado el closet con diversas cosas de una talla mas grande a la que el recordaba por lo de la nueva pancita de Zita. Ella miró todo y el se dio cuenta que en silencio criticaba la marca. Shion le había dicho que tuviera paciencia pues el efecto del medallón no podía pasar de un momento a otro.

\- Creo que el verde quedaría perfecto contigo – sugirió Shura señalando un vestido de verano en verde esmeralda – Hay unas sandalias que hacen juego. Te lo pondrás verdad?

Zita lo descolgó con renuencia y Shura no dijo nada.

\- Esta bien. Iremos de compras. Debo de tener suficiente dinero para comprarte algo mas de tu gusto aunque sea esta vez – dijo saliendo de la habitación cabizbajo

Ella miró el vestido. Era precioso y de buena marca. Claro que unas esmeraldas que hicieran juego seria mejor pero… Zita tuvo que sentarse en la cama a meditar. Ella había hecho su elección. Sabia que con Shura tendría ingresos modestos pero nada le faltaría a ella o su bebe. Entonces por que sentía como que algo le faltaba?

 **Julio 24, 12pm**

 **Templo principal**

 **Santuario de Athena**

Todos y todas estaban emocionados y expectantes. La noche anterior, cuando Mu había avisado que Zita ya estaba con Shura en el Santuario, lo único que evito que todos subieran corriendo a verla había sido la advertencia de Shion de dejarlos descansar después de lo que parecía haber sido un día en extremo pesado.

Aioros, Aioria, Sammy, Kiki, Mu, Alde, Niv, Milo, Samira, Kanon, Camus, Shion y Shaina, esperaban en sus respectivos lugares hasta que la puerta comenzó a abrirse. Zita entró tomada del brazo de su marido, vestida con la prenda verde y las sandalias que Shura había comprado para ella. El caminaba muy orgulloso a su lado y ella también sonreía.

 _Aioros : Voy a llorar… como diantres saco mi pañuelo con mi armadura puesta?_

 _Aioria: Ahhhh que tiernos! Lastima que ahora ella sea la única pelirroja de la elite. No creo que Marín vaya a perdonarme nunca._

 _Sammy: Llegó bebe cuernitos! Yupi!_

 _Kiki: Sigo sin entender por que tienen que casarse. Besar niñas? Asco!_

 _Mu: Espero que no se de cuenta que la pulsera será una replica. Era por su propio bien._

 _Alde: Pero que bonita pareja! Ambos tienen un toque de distinción totalmente diferente a los demás._

 _Niv: Ojala nos llevemos bien. Samira dice que la belleza de Zita es espectacular pero es muy sencilla y una romaní. Habemos de todo aquí Jijiji_

 _Milo: (cantando) Ya se caso… Ya se amoló…_

 _Samira: Es tan bonita como la recordaba y el la mira con tanta adoración._

 _Kanon: Bueno… bueno… Un problema menos y faltan… chorrocientos._

 _Camus: Ya se le ve su pancita. Y a Fler se le notara? Por que diablos no me he puesto a investigar eso?_

 _Shion: Solo espero que su llegada no agregue ningún problema al juicio de Shaka_

 _Shaina: Geist tenia razón. Su cabello luce fenomenal. Sera que se cepilla con un tenedor? Jijiji_

Llegaron hasta donde el patriarca e hicieron una reverencia.

\- Bienvenida a la familia Zita. Espero que todos podamos convivir en paz y armonía y ambos logren ser muy felices.

\- Así lo deseo yo también, señor. – dijo volteando curiosa a ver todas las armaduras doradas y las magnificas telas de las cortinas y las vestiduras de sus lideres

\- Me tome la libertad de limpiar esto – dijo Shion entregándole una cajita – Creo que te hará falta.

Zita tomó la cajita y la abrió y vio la pulsera que le dio Shura y que se la había quedado Aleix. Emocionada corrió a abrazar a Shion susurrándole al oído.

\- Es justo lo que necesitaba gracias

Los dorados volteaban a verse preguntándose por cosmos si eso se podía, pero del mismo modo Shion les dijo que solo ellas por que eran mujeres.

\- Creo que ya conoces a todos pero igual te los presentare…

 **Julio 24, 4pm**

 **Tercera Casa Dorada**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia**

Kanon había comido tanto en el banquete para Zita que había tenido que bajar a su casa para poder desabrocharse el pantalón a sus anchas antes de que reventara el botón. Aprovecho el momento para llamarle a Tania.

T Hola?

K Hola bombón. Dime que me extrañas.

T Jaja y el arrogante no vino?

K En realidad es una pregunta capciosa. Si dices que si, se que lo harás solo por compromiso y si dices que no pues no te creeré.

T Jaja vaya vaya.

K Ya en serio como esta todo por allá?

T Es Julio. Es obvio que caluroso y muy húmeda.

K Mmm… si… me gusta que estés húmeda para mi

T Jajajaja toda sudada?

K Sabes a que me refiero.

T Lo se pero no te daré por tu lado. Que hay de nuevo por allá?

K Ayer llegaron por fin Shura y su señora. El cuarto mayor de la hermandad ha caído.

T Que exagerado eres. Ya encontraras la tuya también a su tiempo.

K No gracias. Así estoy bien.

T Por que?

K Porque se vuelven estúpidos y débiles y eso no es deseable.

T Yo creo que tienes miedo.

K Si también. Tengo muchos esqueletos en el closet

T Pues hay que limpiarlo mas seguido. Como son ellos?

K Ambos son super guapos.

T Mas que tu?

K Bombón… Nadie es mas guapo que tu.

T Mmm… pues te diré. Dices que conoces a Shion no? Hasta mi tía quedo encandilada con su belleza…

K Oye!

T Y el Chinelas también tiene lo suyo con ese tatuaje y las tangas que se pone en la alberca, te aseguro que nunca le falta compañía

K Bueno si pero….

T Y ni hablemos del hermano del señor Julián

K Cual de todos?

T El de cabello negro.

K Ahhh…. No pues como que les pones mucha atención no?

T Celos? No van contigo.

K Al menos dime que soy mas guapo que mi hermano.

T Kanon… sinceramente…

K Que

T Eres muchísimo mas guapo que tu hermano.

K Jijij gracias. Eso si me gustó.

T Jajajaja no te lo voy a decir seguido porque luego te creces. Volviendo al tema… como es la esposa de tu amigo?

K Pues… hay una personita que dice que se parece a la Sirenita de Disney, pero ni idea.

T Tiene el cabello rojo?

K Rojo Coca Cola

T Y Ojos Azules?

K Azul Pepsi

T Jajajaja no piensas en otra cosa que no sean refrescos?

K Es que tengo sed. Pero bueno, la verdad es que si me da gusto que ya estén finalmente aquí. A ella la tenían algo así como secuestrada.

T En verdad? Vaya! Hasta donde va a parar el mundo? Supiste lo de Aleix?

K No. Que paso?

T Unos tipos lo asaltaron y casi lo matan!

K Que que?

T Esta en el hospital. O al menos eso me dijeron. Ojala no le pase nada. Ves? Ese es otro que esta muy guapo y….

K En que hospital esta? Ahí en Columbus?

T No. En Grecia…

K Tania, esto es grave. Tengo que colgarte para ver como esta si?

T Y me dices como lo encontraste de salud? No quisiera que le pasara nada.

K Si. Yo te mando un mensaje. Deja le llamo a Julián. Un beso.

T Igual. Y Kanon… si te extraño. Bye

Kanon no pudo regodearse de esto ultimo pues salía corriendo azotando la puerta de su casa mientras se volvía a abrochar el pantalón y subía corriendo. Se encontró a Zita y a Shura afuera de la doceava casa y apenas iban bajando junto a Milo y Samira. Las dos chicas habían hecho muy buenas migas y se la pasaban hablando de sus bebes mientras que Milo felicitaba a Shura por traerse a Zita.

\- Te lo robo un momento? – le dijo Kanon a Milo

\- Seguro

Kanon llevó a Shura unos metros mas adelante.

\- Que sucede Kanon?

\- De donde sacaste ayer a Zita? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

\- De… Portugal. Por que?

\- Atacaste a Aleix?

Los ojos de Shura se abrieron por la sorpresa.

\- El me pidió que lo hiciera.

\- Y lo hiciste?

\- No. No pude. Pero el si me atacó. – dijo Shura – De hecho con bastante fuerza. Yo solo corrí con Zita para salir de ahí!

\- Y Aleix? – insistió Kanon

\- Había mucho polvo. No lo vi.!

\- Diablos! – exclamó Kanon – Regresa con Zita.

\- Porque que pasa? – pregunto Shura

\- No lo se aun. Luego te explico – dijo corriendo escaleras arriba.

Shura lo vio alejarse, aunque ahora el preocupado era el. Le habría pasado algo a Shaka por su culpa?

Kanon llegó hasta la cámara de Shion, donde este tomaba algunas notas junto a Shaina.

\- Disculpe no haber pedido audiencia Maestro, pero necesito hablar con usted en privado – dijo en tono urgente.

Shion le hizo una seña a Shaina quien salió con rapidez y en silencio. Kanon le explicó la situación y Shion le pidió que llamara a Poseidón y le preguntara. Era mas rápido. Kanon asintió y lo hizo delante de el.

\- Actúa como si no supieras nada. – dijo Shion preocupado.

Kanon asintió y le marcó a su amigo. Este tardó un poco en contestar.

P Parakalos

K Hey Julián… como estas?

P Que quieres?

K Uy! Andas de malas? Solo quería saber si no anda contigo Aleix. Quedo de ayudarme con un asunto pero no me contesta.

P Ni te contestara.

K Que? Por que?

P Donde estuviste las ultimas 24 horas?

K Yo? Aquí en mi casa por que?

P Por nada. Puedes venir a mi casa ahorita? O te pegan?

K Si puedo ir pero…

P Aquí te espero.

Kanon volteo a ver a Shion quien ya escribía un permiso exprés para Kanon.

\- Ve y avísame como esta. Yo no puedo acercarme a el en este momento y menos en la casa de Poseidón por el juicio de mañana pero tu si. – dijo dándoselo y entregándole las llaves de su auto – Y me mandas un mensaje para decirme como esta por favor.

\- Lo hare. – dijo Kanon recibiendo las cosas y corriendo hacia la salida.

Shion suspiro y pidió a los dioses que solo fuera un susto.

 **Julio 24, 5pm**

 **Casa de Julián Solo**

 **Atenas, Grecia**

Kanon estaciono el auto a medias y bajo corriendo. Nadie lo detuvo y corrió hasta donde sintió el cosmos de Poseidón, quien yacía sentado en su escritorio frente al computador.

\- Ahhh llegaste! Me alegra saber que aun trueno los dedos y sales corriendo.

\- Si. Para que querías verme con tanta prisa. – preguntó Kanon – Pasa algo malo?

\- No. Siéntate aquí a mi lado. Veamos estos videos juntos – dijo Poseidón mientras daba play en su computadora.

Kanon obedeció pero se mantuvo de pie junto a el.

En la pantalla se veía a Aleix entrando a la casa y subiendo a una de las recamaras. Adelantaron el video hasta que volvió a salir. Bajó las escaleras fue hasta la cocina, se robó unas papas fritas de la despensa y llamo a su Scale volviendo a salir al Hall donde una figura masculina cargaba a una femenina.

\- Quienes son ellos? – dijo Kanon fingiendo demencia. Después de todo estaban bastante alejados de la cámara.

\- Eso no es importante – respondió Poseidón – Aquí viene lo que me importa en verdad.

Kanon pudo ver como Aleix comenzó a hacerse de palabras con Shura, quien no lo atacó en ningún momento, pero si Saltaba logrando que los golpes que Aleix pudiera dar con el cosmos de la Scale, dieran directamente a las columnas, las escaleras y demás. Se veía a los sirvientes correr asustados y Zita fuertemente abrazada de Shura.

En cuestión de segundos, Aleix lanzó una poderosa variante de la explosión de Galaxias hacia la espalda de Shura para no herir a Zita, pero este se quitó y el golpe había dado directamente a un pesado cuadro que hizo que su golpe rebotara hacia Aleix mientras Shura corría hacia la salida a toda velocidad y sin mirar atrás.

\- Ese es Aleix verdad? Esta mal herido?

Poseidón no contestó. Puso el video desde varios ángulos y cuando finalmente estuvo convencido de que no había ningún contubernio entre ellos, le contestó a Kanon.

\- Si. Llegue justo a tiempo para llevarlo al hospital, pero me permitieron traérmelo para acá.

Kanon suspiró aliviado. Si en el hospital lo habían dejado ir, quería decir que no estaba moribundo.

\- Por un momento dude de ti Kanon. – confeso Poseidón

\- De mi por que?

\- Por el tipo de ataque. No era ese movimiento tu especialidad?

\- Yo no hacia errores de novato pero por si las dudas… yo le ensene a hacer eso – dijo Kanon

\- Entiendo. Y con la Scale puede hacerlo. Es mas valioso de lo que yo creía. Ahora con mas ganas lo quiero para mi.

\- Que dices?

\- Nada. – dijo Poseidón – Si quieres verlo, lo puse en tu ex habitación. Le dará gusto saber de ti.

\- Gracias. Ahora regreso contigo. – Dijo Kanon corriendo hacia allá.

Poseidón volvió a ver el primer video.

\- Maldición! Ni siquiera puedo echarle pleito a la mocosa de Zeus porque su caballero jamás ataco a Aleix, quien solo seguía mis ordenes.

Kanon llegó hasta la recamara que había sido de el mientras fue el Dragón del Mar y abrió la puerta sin tocar.

Ver a Aleix con vendas y sueros por todas partes no le hizo gracia. Tomo sus signos vitales con su poco conocimiento medico y se alegro al ver que estaba tranquilo.

\- Si mallugas la mercancía, la compras – susurro Aleix

\- Lo siento. No sabia que estabas despierto – dijo Kanon – Como tienes los ojos cerrados…

\- Y desde cuando los necesito abiertos para poder ver? – volvió a decir Aleix en voz baja – Que haces aquí.

\- Shaka?

\- Dale con lo mismo…

\- Perdón… perdón… - dijo Kanon tratando de ocultar su emoción mientras le mandaba un mensaje de texto a Shion – Que diantres te paso?

Aleix sonrió un poco pero después se quejo del dolor y abrió los ojos.

\- Como diablos sabes hacer una explosión de galaxias.

\- Yo que se… Solo intentaba imitar a Goku y se me salió de control. – confeso Aleix

\- Te dije que vieras Bob esponja en lugar de Dragón Ball. Es muy avanzado para ti – se burló Kanon

\- Ahora te creo. No le di a ella verdad?

\- A quien?

\- A Zita.

\- No. Tranquilízate. Ambos están bien.

\- Me alegro. – dijo volviendo a cerrar los ojos – Puedes ayudarme aquí? No veo a Mu por ningún lado.

\- Seguro. Que necesitas?

\- Un te me vendría bien. Y si puedes quitarme el dolor te lo agradecería…

\- No lo hizo ya Julián? – preguntó sorprendido.

\- No. Esta muy enojado conmigo?

\- No creo. Mas bien… me pareció verlo orgulloso – confesó Kanon

\- Eso es bueno verdad?

\- Eso espero.

Shaka hizo silencio mientras Kanon le aplicaba un poco de su healing. No entendía que estaba pasando. Parecía que el Shaka que tenia dentro quería salir poco a poco y en ese momento no sabia si eso era bueno o malo.

Kanon aprovechó que supo que Aleix dormía para ir a la cocina a preparar un te de jazmín. No era hombre de tés, pero que tan difícil era meter la bolsita en una taza con agua caliente?

Lo traía hacia Aleix cuando se encontró a Poseidón en el camino.

\- Y bien? Como esta?

\- Te equivocaste de gemelo – dijo Kanon muy serio – Mi hermano es el medico, no yo.

\- Pero eres tan experto en romperse la madre como el. Por eso te pregunto.

\- Sobrevivirá. – contestó Kanon algo molesto – Por que no le quitaste el dolor?

\- Porque no sabia si había hecho bien su trabajo o no. – dijo Julián viéndose las uñas – Lo hubiera rematado si hubiera visto en las cámaras algo diferente a lo que vi.

Kanon no dijo nada. Cualquier cosa podía ser usado en su contra.

\- En fin. Tengo que salir. Puedes quedarte con el un rato?

\- Si

\- No tardo. Unas 24 horas cuando mucho. – dijo Poseidón – Gracias por ahorrarme lo de la enfermera.

Kanon contó hasta 10 antes de ver como Poseidón se iba riendo. Se escucho su auto salir rechinando llanta y Kanon suspiró aliviado. Al menos podría verificar que todo estuviera bien.

Al llegar con Aleix, lo ayudó a incorporarse para que se tomara el te.

\- Intuyo lo que hiciste. Fue muy valiente pero sumamente estúpido. Si Shura hubiera respondido tus ataques, hubieras muerto.

\- Traía tu Scale y no tenia miedo a morir. – confesó Aleix mientras sorbía su te con mano temblorosa

\- Si te creo.

Aleix lo miró y luego a su te.

\- Las flores retoñan y mueren, las estrellas brillan… - sorbió su te y cerro los ojos – Pero eventualmente se apagan…

Kanon lo miró. Aleix estaba temblando. Podía ver la taza de te derramando liquido por el movimiento y el sonido de la taza con el platito.

Fue a abrazarlo y Shaka comenzó a respirar agitadamente, conteniendo sus lagrimas como lo hacia cuando era un niño. Kanon le quito la taza de te de las manos y se sentó en la cama junto a el para tranquilizarlo y que sintiera que podía apoyarse en el. Comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza como lo hacia con Sammy y Aleix o Shaka, porque ya no sabia con quien estaba hablando, cerro los ojo y comenzó a tranquilizarse. Pronto volvió a quedarse dormido y Kanon pudo usar ambas manos para llamar a Shion. Creo que poco a poco estaban recuperando a Shaka.

 **Julio 25, 5pm**

 **Departamento de los Gemini – Gómez**

 **Atenas, Grecia**

Laura terminó de revisar el refrigerador. Ya había hecho algunos preparados para la cena de esa noche y solo bastaba con terminar de preparar el menú, pero lo tenía planeado para una hora antes de manera que estuviera fresco.

Saga le había ayudado a limpiar y acomodar las compras esa mañana, pero desgraciadamente uno de los pacientes que tenía requería una cirugía de emergencia y tuvo que correr al hospital. Ella comprendió que sus pacientes eran primero, por lo que se había puesto algo cómodo y lo dejo ir con la promesa de que la ayudaría cuando regresara.

\- Cuando puedas llámame para saber qué hora vendrás, si? – le dijo Laura antes de despedirse

\- Porque? Me esperaras desnuda en la cocina? – había bromeado Saga

\- Eso dependerá de como te portes y que tan temprano regreses.

Saga le había dado un beso y corrido al hospital. Así entre mas rápido terminara, mas rápido regresaría a casa.

Laura se dio una ducha y se estaba aplicando sus cremas cuando recibió un mensaje de texto de su marido:

S Hola dulzura. Ya estas lista para mi?

L Ya vienes?

S No. Apenas se desocupó el quirófano. Pero quería decirte que ya no son 11 sino 13 a la mesa. Yupi!

L Quienes confirmaron?

S Mu, Alde y señora, Kanon, Aioria, Aioros, Milo y Señora, Shura y señora y Camus.

L Ahhh perfecto! Quieres que pida más cerveza para ustedes?

S Cuantas compramos?

L Solo hay 2 six pack

S Pero a que pedazo de alcornoque se le ocurre? ah sí!. a mi jaja. Yo las compro de regreso.

L A mí se me hace que deberías traerte toda una caja y así tienen de sobra

S Bueno, ya termine mi asunto en el W.C. así que regreso al trabajo. ILU (emoticón de beso y corazón x1000)

L jajajaja buena forma de hablar por el cel. sin que te regañen. Cuando regreses al W.C. escríbeme. Recuerda que te amo y no mires tu celular mientras operas.

Poniéndose solamente una bata con la esperanza de que Saga llegara temprano, Laura sacó de las cajas los dos juegos de vajillas que había comprado para la ocasión. Se puso a lavarlas junto a la cristalería y a poner la mesa, que en realidad eran dos juntas para que cupieran todos.

Vio la hora y se dio cuenta que ya era hora de comenzar a preparar el horno y el pollo, por lo que se dirigió a la cocina. Pensaba en lo nerviosa que estaba de ver de nuevo a los amigos de Saga. Y si le preguntaban cosas indebidas? Y si las chicas no eran tan agradables como las recordaba? Bueno, no era como que hubiera convivido mucho con ellas excepto con Liz y Geist con quienes había compartido un te y una conversación muy agradable la única vez que había pisado el interior del santuario.

\- Ahora que lo pienso andará Liz en Grecia? me gustaría invitarla. qué tal que haya llamado y piense que no le conteste a propósito?

Laura buscó en el celular el número de Liz, pero se dio cuenta que se perdió en el cambio de celular así que esperó a que Saga volviera a escribirle para preguntarle.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que el le mandara otro mensaje.

S Cirugía éxito total. Ya me quiero ir!

L No tenía duda porque tu eres el mejor, cuanto te falta?

S Como una hora en lo que hago el papeleo, informes y una ronda.

L Es mucho tiempo para estar sin ti, pero poquito para tus pacientes

S Pues sí pero ya te quiero poner contra la pared y hacerte cositas ricas porque después no podre hasta que todos se vayan.

L Lástima! Justo cuando ando en micro short y camiseta sin mangas

S tssssssssss foto foto!

L toma (foto)

S hora y 30 máximo. No te cambies!

L Jaja pues si no llegas antes, te quedas con las ganas hasta que todos se vayan. Amor un favor, de casualidad tienes el teléfono de Liz?

S Tengo como 30 Liz en mis contactos. A cuál te refieres?

L Ahhh mira. Me "alegro" que tengas tantas Liz en tus contactos (lo cual discutiremos cuando vengas) pero me interesa la amiga de la barbi que estuvo como su pareja en la boda de milo

S No la conozco

L Pero si te acuerdas de ella?

S No, mejor pregúntale a Kanon

L me puedes hacer el favor de preguntarle? siiiiiii?

S Ya sabes que lo que tu me pidas. espera.

L …

S …

L …

S Listo. 505 xxx xxxx

L gracias mi vida eres un encanto! (emoticón de beso)

S lo se, lo se. te veo en hora y media xoxo

L presumido.

Laura se limpio las manos y se sentó en una banquillo mientras marcaba.

E Hello?

L Elizabeth?

E ella habla

L Hola Liz! Habla Laura. Nos conocimos en la boda de Milo. Me recuerdas? como estas?

E Laura? La Bella de Disney que se ligó a dos papacitos iguales y luego estuvo encerrada conmigo en el baño, interrogó a Shaka diciéndole Barbie, que fue secuestrada etc, etc? Hola! Me alegro que estés bien! Mi papa cumplió su promesa después de todo... me alegro mucho! Aunque de todos modos voy a hacer que cambien a tu angelito de la guarda por no hacer lo que debe. Como estas? Dónde estás? Espera... – se escucha que tapa el auricular pero aun así se alcanzan a oír sus gritos ) niñas!... tienen 5 minutos para tomar agua e ir al baño. No quiero que se pongan a hacer nada mientras no las veo. Las que terminen se ponen a hacer 100 abdominales! - Ya. Disculpa. Listo!

L jajajaja Liz eres única, si esa soy yo, pero primero yo no me ligue a los dos papacitos solo a uno. Yo no soy adivina para saber que tenía un gemelo; segundo Shaka se parecía a la Barbie y yo no tengo la culpa y tercero… como sabes lo de mi secuestro? tu papa que tiene que ver aquí? Y eso de los ángeles de la guarda no existe. Yo estoy en Grecia y estoy bien y tú? discúlpame si llamaste y no te conteste no tenía mi celular.

E Me alegro. Pues... no. La verdad no llame porque supuse que si estabas secuestrada es porque no tenías tu celular. Sabía que ya te habían rescatado pero no sabía cómo estabas. y me da mucho gusto que me llames.

L Liz. No me contestaste. Que sabias tu de mi secuestro? Gracias a Dios me pudieron rescatar porque por poco no la cuento. Te iba a llamar desde la última vez que nos vimos porque dijimos que somos amigas pero pues… sucedió lo que sucedió. Anda dime.

E A decir verdad no me dieron los detalles pero si me dijeron que estabas mal. Mi papa tuvo un problema fuerte por cambiar el... mmm... ya hable de más. El punto es que estas bien y me alegro.

L Porque tu papa Liz? Acaso esta dentro de la misma mafia? Si es así necesito saberlo.

E Oh no no… todo lo contrario. El… mmm… bueno esta semi retirado pero de todos modos le llaman cuando lo necesitan pero créeme. El es de los buenos.

L Desde mi secuestro y rescate, nada de lo que me digan me sorprende Liz tranquilízate que lo que hablemos las dos no saldrá de aquí si eso es lo que te preocupa.

E Si bueno... se suponía que ni siquiera tenía que saberlo yo. Papá es... el Arcángel Gabriel...

L Momento. El arcángel que sale en la biblia y demás?

E uhhh si

L Madre bendita! eso es una sorpresa! y si tu papa es un ángel, tú también?

E mmm... no. mi mama es humana

L entonces?

E si bueno... por razones de seguridad no se me permite hablar de eso abiertamente pero... para que lo entiendas soy algo así como un hibrido.

L entiendo que por aquí no se puede, pero si tu papa o tu tuvieron algo que ver en mi rescate te lo agradezco muchísimo Liz. La verdad es que no pensé que saldría viva.

E Eso es porque no escuchaste a tu ángel. Muchas personas que han sufrido mucho en la vida, dejan de creer en ellos, pero recuerda que para que exista el mal debe existir el bien. Algo difícil de explicar por aquí

L si lo se. Algunos somos tercos y no entendemos razones. En fin. Donde andas Liz? me encantaría verte y hablar contigo.

E Ando en Texas trabajando. Me metí en problemas en España y mejor me vine para acá.

L Trabajando? pero que no tenías que terminar tu tesis? Al menos eso me dijiste la última vez que te vi. Que clase de problemas?

E Muajajaja ya termine la tesis.

L en serio? felicitaciones, como te fue? quiero una copia para leer eh?

E jajajaja si. te mandare una copia autografiada. También estoy haciendo otro libro, pero termino algo cansada y solo hago una hoja y me quedo dormida sobre la lap. Jijiji

L pero la copia tiene que venir con dedicatoria, y también quiero exclusividad de tu otro libro. En cuanto a lo de cansarte… acostúmbrate a medida que crezcas eso pasa jajajaja

E jajajaja solo tengo 18 casi 19. Hablas como si tu tuvieras como 50

L oye no que todavía me falta mucho años para allá pero si te la pasas pegada a lap pues te acostumbras a trasnochar.

E No si no es eso, sino que tengo a mi cargo a 15 niñas de entre 8 y 10. Ando corriendo todo el día, por la noche mi informe y revisar que no se salgan y luego ponerme en la lap. Te juro que termino muerta. Ojala no me toque tener niñas jijij

L Si salen igual a ti serían muy lindas, y no quieres niños? porque yo sería feliz con un niño igualito a Saga. Seria hermoso

E yo adoro a los niños... pero las niñas somos demasiado hiperactivas jajajaja

L jajajaja si y a veces más difíciles de controlar aunque parezcan angelitos. Porque tienes tantas niñas a tu cargo? en que trabajas?

E Estoy de entrenadora en un campamento de verano de gimnasia olímpica.

L olímpica nada más ni nada más menos. Debe ser muy duro pero gratificante.

E si. Adoro este trabajo. Supongo que no me viste en la tele jeje

L No. Me lo perdí porque voy llegando de un rico viaje de recuperación, pero me alegro mucho. Lo importante que lo disfrutes

E A ver si ahora que ya estás bien y estoy independizándome poco a poco un día me escapo para visitarte. Eres la única que me ha llamado desde que me gradué. Mis "amigas" solo me hablan para pedirme algo a pesar de que no quisieron hacer la tesis conmigo.

L Envidiosas, estúpidas. Pero si son así Liz es porque nunca fueron tu amigas y mejor que te diste cuenta a tiempo antes de que salieras lastimada.

E Si bueno... pero eso es tema para chismear luego. Tu que cuentas

L Estoy preparando una cena para el hermano de Saga y compañía

E uhhh recuérdame quien es Saga

L El hermano de Kanon; amigo de Aioros?

E o sea uno de los gemelos?

L eso mismo

E wow! suertuda! están guapísimos aunque bueno… ni a cual irle de los once.

L jaja jajajaja si eso no se puede negar, el condenado está bien papacito

E crees que vaya a ir Shura?

L si, el confirmo igual que su señora por?

E salúdalo de mi parte. Eso quiere decir que ya rescato a Zita. Me alegro mucho.

L solo a el? como haces para enterarte de todo niña?

E bueno a Zita también, aunque no sé si me recuerde... Geist ira?

L jajajajajja no solo los dorados que están en Grecia y sus señoras. Por cierto… que paso con Aioros? Siguieron en contacto?

E qué? porque habría de hacerlo?

L Bueno por que parecía que se habían entendido ustedes dos la ultima vez que platicamos y porque te lo he nombrado dos veces y siempre me cambias el tema, y justo en este momento te pusiste nerviosa.

E Bueno... después de haber sido víctima de la maldición Elizabeth no lo culpo.

L Cual maldición?

E Atraigo los problemas. Me dispararon... la bale le dio a él y casi se muere.

L Liz los problemas llegan solos tu no los atraes. Cuando carajos paso eso?

E Hace algunas semanas. No te preocupes. Shura estuvo con el todo el tiempo y Shaka dijo que ellos sanan mas rápido. Aun así yo fui la culpable y es mejor que este lejos de mi.

L Liz yo soy la menos indicada para decirte esto porque yo lucho todavía con ese sentimiento, pero hay cosas que están fuera de nuestro control

E sí. lo sé. pero tu preguntaste. Mi tío metió su cuchara y ahora Aioros ya no me habla.

L Liz tu papa te dijo que los hombres son idiotas y tercos?

E Desde luego que no.

L bien pues los hombres a veces son idiotas, tercos y testarudos y estos más. Aquí entre las dos no están acostumbrados a tratar mucho con mujeres así que toca tenerles paciencia para ciertas cosas. Yo no me quiero meter en donde no me llaman pero si te puedo ayudar dime.

E Solo escucha a tu angelito de la guarda y ya. Eso ayuda mucho. En lo otro, pues no se perdió nada. Por cierto... cómo va el asunto de Shaka?

L voy a hacer mi mayor esfuerzo para encontrarlo ahora que regrese a funciones, te lo prometo, pero si te lo encuentras antes, hazme el favor y le das un puñetazo de mi parte

E A Shaka? jajajaja por qué? es un amor de niño!

L ja, quien sabe de donde

E De todos lados. Es gracioso, dedicado, divertido... y cumple sus promesas. Cuenta los mejores chistes y es un buen amigo.

L y tiene un genio de los mil demonios, y aunque es divertido alegarle y llevarle la contraria, siempre tiene argumentos y la que termina llorando soy yo.

E A mí me pareció muy paciente y sabe muchas cosas. Yo lo quiero mucho aunque mi papa creo que lo odia jejeje

L jajajaja no lo es si lo comparas con la Barbie, me alegro de que tengas una amistad tan bonita con el güero y pues si es tu primer amigo hombre es normal que lo odie

E pues yo se lo dije tan pronto lo conocí Jijiji tampoco le hizo mucha gracia.

L jajajjajajjajaja ya somos dos, y si no mal recuerdo me dijo que tú y yo hablábamos mucho

E eso sí lo enoja. Creo que valora mucho el silencio pero a mí el silencio me desespera

L yo tenía que sacarle una información así que pues tocaba hablar. Pero ya hablando en serio algo le pasa a Shaka y no sé qué es, pero por boca de Saga se que en el santuario ya están al tanto y tratando de averiguar qué es lo que pasa

E ojala y sí. ya paso mucho tiempo. Afortunadamente tío Bud lo está vigilando.

L si yo se algo más te aviso te lo prometo, pero el cambio que se hizo le queda bien

E Cambio? Tú lo has visto? donde?

L Ahhh ups, en una isla luego de que me rescataran, estaba en recuperación y me lo tope de frente. Era como si no supiera quien era yo pero de algún modo su subconsciente me reconoció porque me miro con odio. Tenía el cabello corto y castaño, como tinturado

E que isla era?

L Columbus

E No querrás decir San Salvador en Bahamas?

L Si, creo que si. Oye me hubiera encantado tenerte aquí y que me acompañaras a la cena. Estoy nerviosa.

E Por que? Ya conocías a Zita y a Samira.

L Bueno si, pero solo las vi una vez y en una situación especial. Que tal que no somos tan compatibles como ese día.

E No digas tonteras. A qué hora es tu fiesta?

L En unos 45 minutos

E Oye... pero yo quiero chismear un ratito con ellas. Por qué no me llamas cuando se pueda y hacemos videoconferencia, así me ven y las veo y chismeamos Jijiji

L Me parece perfecto, cuenta con ello

E Bueno. me voy. Le dije a las niñas que cinco minutos y ya se están saliendo de control. espero tu llamada al rato sale. Bye Bye

Bye, al rato hablamos

Liz colgó el teléfono y Laura se sintió mucho mas tranquila. Ojala pudiera venir pronto pero con la cena encima, ella reviso por ultima vez las cosas que tenia en el horno y se fue a cambiar. Tenia que verse lo mas presentable posible para su presentación como lo que ahora seria oficialmente: La mujer de Saga.


	181. Chapter 181

**Capitulo 179**

 **Julio 25, 6.10 pm.**

 **Templo Principal**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia**

Milo y Camus subieron corriendo al templo principal así como venían vestidos. Debían conseguir primero el permiso antes de bajar a cambiarse y ya no les quedaba mucho tiempo.

Dado que Shion no se encontraba en el santuario y ya había terminado su horario de trabajo,  
Shaina aprovecho para ponerse al día con las revistas que le habían llegado por correo. Sacó la primera y comenzó a hojearla sin un interés real. Estaría ahí sola toda la noche solo con Kiki y Sammy. Con mucha suerte encontraría con que entretenerse con ellos dos.

Sammy había terminado sus lecciones y jugaba a los pies de Shaina con cobrita y Kiki le había pedido permiso a Shaina de ver la televisión ahora Shion no estaba, pues tenia que ponerse al corriente con el anime que no podía ver cuando su maestro estaba en servicio.

Shaina terminó de hojear varias y conforme las terminaba, las ponía sobre la silla y Sammy las recogía y se inventaba una historia para cobrita con las fotografías.

\- Y aquí tenemos la foto de la mama de bebe hielitos, Cobrita. – dijo Sammy en voz baja pero Shaina la alcanzo a escuchó.

\- Que tanto haces allá abajo traviesa? – preguntó.- Como que bebe hielitos? A ver?

Sammy le extendió la revista cerrada, pero como Shaina solo la tomó de la portada, se abrió en el centro. Sammy se le subió en las piernas para leer con ella.

\- Que significa les-bi-na? – preguntó Sammy curiosa

\- Donde dijo eso? – preguntó Shaina sin entender al principio

Sammy se la señaló.

\- Mmm… - Shaina leyó interesada el articulo – jajajaja vaya! pero como pude saltarme esta noticia tan… torcida?

\- Pero que significa?

Shaina la miro sin saber que decirle y regresó a leer la nota.

\- Dice que una amiga del Maestro Kanon, mmm… tiene una amiguita que la abraza y le da muchos dulces y chocolates – dijo Shaina

\- Oíste Cobrita? Shaina es lesbina porque me abraza y me da muchos dulces y…

\- No! Yo no! – corrigió Shaina rápidamente– Ellas… solo se juntan con otras niñas!

\- O sea que todas las del recinto lo son? Yupi!

\- Que no! – dijo azotando la palma de su mano en su frente – Como te explico? – dijo al mismo tiempo que la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a Camus y a Milo quienes se acercaron corriendo a ellas, por lo que Shaina solo levantó la mirada hacia ellos.

Ambos apoyaron las manos sobre el escritorio y Milo lo hizo con los tickets de compra:

\- Misión cumplida. Dame los permisos firmados.- exigió Milo jadeando por la carrera

\- No es ya un poco tarde para que vayan? – dijo Shaina molestándolos – Además, que carambas hacen disfrazados del Inspector Gadget?

Camus y Milo sin dejar su cara seria, se ruborizaron de recordarlo.

\- Si bueno… no podíamos… Lo que nos mandaste a hacer… - dijo Milo balbuceando

\- Esta vez si abusaste de tu poder Shaina – dijo Camus – Nos merecemos todo un mes de permiso por eso.

\- No es nada por lo que ustedes no vayan a pasar en un futuro con sus esposas – dijo Shaina azotando la revista sobre el escritorio frente a Camus – A ver si dejan de portarse como niños chiquitos y se comportan como los caballeros que son.

Camus vio la cara de Thes en la portada y volteó la revista. Leyó el encabezado y frunció el ceño. El cabello de Gigi estaba recogido y escondido por la pamela de su traje, pero algo en su sonrisa atrajo su atención.

\- Puedo… quedarme con esta? – preguntó Camus de forma humilde

\- Seguro. Y mejor váyanse a cambiar o en el camino pensaran que están espiando a alguien – dijo Shaina extendiéndoles los permisos – Les aviso que mi nivel de sadismo en mis "lecciones" ira subiendo mas y mas, así que no les recomiendo que sigan provocándome.

\- No gracias. Con este tuve suficiente por el momento – Dijo Milo jalando a Camus – Vámonos o llegaremos tarde.

\- Gracias por la revista – dijo Camus corriendo al lado de Milo para cambiarse rumbo a la cena.

Shaina los miró salir y negó con la cabeza.

\- Allá van los dos mas tontos y cabeza huecas de los caballeros dorados. Y tu para que quieres una revista de chismes Camucito? si molestas a Kanon con la noticia de la sirenita, voy a prender la calefacción de tu casa. Aunque viéndolo bien, que desperdicio de niña. No esta de tan mal ver y con tantos solteros y buscando que tenemos por aquí hubiera sido un buen negocio Jijiji.

Shaina prefirió irse a cambiar para la cena. Pero antes, vería si el espectro a su cargo había cumplido lo que le había encargado.

 **Julio 25, 7.10 pm.**

 **Mansión Solo**

 **Atenas, Grecia**

Kanon, ya cambiado para asistir a la cena, regresó a la casa de Julián para asegurarse de que Aleix o Shaka, estuviera bien en manos de Poseidón.

Había estado cuidándolo sin cesar hasta las 3pm de ese día, tiempo en el que decidió que era tiempo para darse un baño y cambiarse para estar a tiempo en la cena d su hermano. Nadie se había quedado con el y había preferido dormirlo con su cosmos un rato hasta que regresara. Lo buscó por toda la casa pero no lo encontró.

\- Donde diantres estas? – dijo viendo su reloj mientras salía de la casa hacia el jardín trasero.

Encontró a Aleix sentado abrazando sus rodillas debajo de un árbol cerca de la piscina aun con las vendas cubriendo su cuerpo y se dirigió hacia el. Se coloco junto a el sentado en el pasto.

\- Ahhh aquí estas!

\- Creí que no regresarías esta noche – dijo Aleix con la voz apagada.

\- Esperaba que estuvieras mejor pero tu animo lo siento aun muy bajo. Por que no vienes conmigo? – pregunto Kanon

\- No tengo nada que hacer ahí – contestó Aleix– Además, no estoy bien.

\- Te sigue doliendo?

\- Un poco, pero hay algo que me duele aun mas y es que… Kanon…Mi cabeza parece licuadora. No pude dormir. – escondió su cabeza en sus rodilla - Lamento ser tan débil y decepcionarte.

Kanon se sorprendió. Aleix debía estar al borde de nuevo para tanto disculparse, como sentir que lo estaba decepcionando.

\- Débil? – reclamó Kanon - Aguantaste una… decente explosión de Galaxias que no se de donde o como demonios la sacaste, pero si Poseidón pregunta, yo te la enseñé.

Aleix volteó la vista hacia el.

\- Seguramente fue la armadura – contestó en voz apagada – Pero… no es solo eso. No entiendes. Estoy en clara desventaja con mi oponente. No sirvo en esa posición. Que me costaba simplemente llamar a los refuerzos o matarlo?

\- Es que tienes corazón de pollo. – bromeó Kanon.

\- Y luego… el golpe terminó por aflojarme los tornillos que faltaban. Ya veía visiones antes de todo esto pero ahora…

\- Cuando? Cuando ves las visiones? – insistió Kanon.

\- En todo momento, pero ahora… me dicen cosas que yo no se si hice o solo son parte de mi imaginación, comprendes?

\- Mas o menos.

\- Y luego… recuerdas que te dije que buscaba a alguien?

\- Si

\- Pues la encontré. O mas o menos. Me… confirmó que mi nombre no es Aleix.

Kanon lo miró esperanzado.

\- Y te dijo toda la verdad?

Aleix negó con la cabeza.

\- Ella no la sabe aparentemente. Kanon… a este paso hubiera preferido morir en el castillo. – confesó

Kanon lo abrazó. del hombro

\- No digas eso. Mejor platícame que es lo que has estado recordando o soñando. – dijo tratando de distraerlo

Aleix lo miró y sonrió:

\- Te vas a reír de mi.

\- No de verdad que no.

\- Pero si te ríes ya no te cuento nada. – advirtió muy serio.

\- Te lo prometo.

\- Mujeres… Mujeres torturándome con sus incesantes platicas sin sentido y golpeándome. – dijo Aleix.

Kanon tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para mantener su cara de póker.

\- Que clase de mujeres?

\- Mujeres bonitas… Rubias, Castañas… – dijo Aleix viéndolo – Oye, Que no tenias una cita?

\- Si pero… creo que en este momento me necesitas mas que ellos y tu charla es mas interesante. – respondió Kanon levantándose - Por que no vamos a revisarte los vendajes y me cuentas?

\- Pero tu hermano se va a enojar.

\- El comprenderá – aseguró Kanon llevándoselo a su cuarto para ayudar a curarlo – Te sentirías mejor si te consigo hablar con Junet?

\- No. Me sentiría mucho peor. Creo que por el momento, mis planes de conquista quedaran en pausa. – dijo Aleix algo triste.

\- Eso si que es preocupante – dijo Kanon esperanzado a que su hermano no comenzara a molestarlo con su cantaleta de poner el ejemplo.

En este momento Shaka/Aleix lo necesitaba mucho mas que Saga. Ojala y no le diera muy duro la depresión cuando descubriera toda la verdad de quien era el.

 **Julio 25, 7.30 pm.**

 **Casa de los Gemini - Gómez**

 **Atenas, Grecia**

Laura hizo una rápida inspección ocular al lugar, decidiendo que estaban todo listo para recibir a sus invitados. Comenzaba a tamborilear sus dedos en su mejilla mientras veía el reloj.

Muchas voces, risas y cotorreo comenzaron a escucharse por el pasillo.

\- Recuérdenme por que no usamos el elevador? – dijo Milo mientras cargaba a Samira

\- No seas flojo! Solo son diez pisos – reclamó Camus al frente de todos ellos – Además no cabemos todos ahí

\- Se pudieron hacer varios viajes – dijo Mu quien le ayudaba a Samira a cargar su bolso y una charola.

\- Yo digo que esta bien que hagas ejercicio Mu – dijo Niv – Alde dijo que por eso estabas tan gordito.

\- Que dijo que? – reclamo Mu volteando a ver a su amigo

\- Jijiji era bromita Mu – dijo Alde esperando que Mu no le diera una patada en el trasero.

\- Yo estoy de acuerdo con Niv – dijo Zita – Estuve mucho tiempo sin hacer nada y estoy engordando mucho

\- Jajajaja preciosa. Te recuerdo que es porque estas embarazada – dijo Shura haciéndole arrumacos

\- Jajajaja es cierto. Entonces no debo subir tantas escaleras. Cárgame – dijo Aventándosele haciendo que Shura se estrellara de espaldas a la pared y Aioros le quitara a Zita justo a tiempo lo que tenia en brazos para que su amigo pudiera cargarla.

Todos comenzaron a reírse de ellos y el escándalo se escuchaba hasta la recamara, donde Saga a toda prisa se ponía los calcetines.

\- Amor... ya llegaron - le dijo a Laura.

\- Y yo que pensé que eran niños jugando - (claro aunque la diferencia no es mucha) - termina de arreglarte voy a abrir!

\- No espérate a que lo hagamos juntos! – dijo Saga saliendo saltando sobre un pie abrochándose los zapatos. – Listo. Como me veo?

\- Hermoso como siempre – dijo Laura antes de lanzar un gran suspiro para eliminar su nerviosismo y abrió.

El primero que estaba ahí era Camus. Laura no puede evitarlo y lo abrazó para sorpresa de todos.

\- Camus!

\- Buenas noches - dijo - Veo que no me han mandado a otra dimensión y eso es bueno.

\- Estuviste a punto – bromeó Saga saludándolo e invitándolo a pasar.

\- No te va a mandar a la otra dimensión por ningún motivo porque eso me haría llorar y a él no le gusta verme llorar – declaró Laura.

Camus le extendió dos botellas de vino que recibió con gusto y puso en la mesita de junto hasta que todos hubieran entrado.

\- Gracias, ponte cómodo.

\- Recuerdas a Milo y Samira verdad? - dijo presentándolos y pasando.

\- Salam Alaikum - dijo Samira - Gracias por invitarnos. Te traje algo – volteó hacia Milo a quien Mu le había pasado la charola con bocadillos entregándosela y ella a su vez a Laura

\- El placer es todo mío Samira. Estas mas hermosa desde la última vez que te vi. Hola Milo. Bienvenidos. – dijo recibiendo la charola No se hubieran molestado no hacía falta

\- Es de mala educación llegar a una casa con las manos vacías – dijo Samira sonriendo y agarrándose su barriga - Y pues... dirás mas gordita

\- Por favor pasen. Saga y yo compramos una bobadita para tu bebe que te daré mas tarde.

\- Que linda! Con permiso. – dijo tomando a Milo del brazo quien le hacia todas las señales posibles a Saga queriendo decir que se había echado la soga al cuello.

\- Hola! - dijo Aioros

\- Buenas noches - secundó Aioria

\- Hola! por favor pasen. Están en su casa – dijo Laura.

\- Gracias. – Contestó Aioros abrazando a Saga y saludándolo tipo gangsta - Shura y Zita vienen detrás.

Zita fue la primera en llegar de la pareja y corrió hacia ella para darle un beso en ambas mejillas estilo europeo. Estaba vestida con un pantalón de vestir negro, sandalias del mismo color con un blusón amarillo con bordado en el cuello.

\- Que gusto! - dijo Zita - Le aposté a Shura 100 euros a que eras la misma Laura de la boda que hizo enojar a Shaina y él dijo que no. - Se volteó - Te dije que si era!

\- Ya, ya... en la casa te los doy - dijo Shura dándole un beso en la frente y entregándole a Laura una canasta de fruta - Buenas noches. Gracias por invitarnos.

Laura recordó los motivos por los que Shaina había tenido esa reacción y se sonrojó un poco.

\- Me alegra haberte ayudado a ganar esa apuesta Zita como estas? Buenas noches Shura, Gracias a ustedes por atender la invitación por favor pasen.

Al no ver a nadie mas, Laura comenzó a cerrar.

\- No nos cierreeeeeeeen - gritó Mu escaleras abajo

Laura dejó la canasta de fruta en la mesita.

\- Buenas noches. Como estas? – dijo Mu besándole la mano haciendo que Laura se sintiera algo incomoda. Los demás varones no la habían tocado.

\- Bien, Mu verdad? muchas gracias. por favor pasa.

Alde y Niv lo alcanzaron.

\- Creo que No conoces a Alde verdad? - Lo señaló - Aldebarán de Tauro y Niv (que aún no sé si es su señora o no)

Alde lo escuchó y le dio una palmada en al nuca

\- Lo es lo pese a quien le pese. - Le tomó la mano a Laura y también hizo el ademan de besarla pero sin hacerlo. - Aldebarán de Tauro a tus ordenes...

Niv intervino.

\- El más guapo de todos.

Alde se ruborizó y abrazo a Niv, quien traía un vestido rojo corte de gasa con forro con escote cuadrado al frente y bastante pronunciado detrás, dejando ver un hermoso tatuaje de henna blanco de flores en la parte baja de la espalda. Plataformas de tacón de 10 cm y su peluca corta y negra.

\- Buenas noches Aldebarán, Niv es un placer conocerlos. Soy Laura. Mucho gusto. He escuchado muy buenas cosas de ti Aldebarán, por favor pasen y pónganse cómodos.

\- No le creas todo lo que te diga. – advirtió Alde a Laura antes de presentarle Niv a Saga.

Ambos pasaron y Laura vio que ya no venia nadie antes de cerrar la puerta.

\- Aquí falta uno – pensó Laura mientras mentalmente repasaba la lista de invitados.

Las tres mujeres se sentaron juntas en el sillón de tres plazas y los varones tardaron mas en entrar que en asaltar la hielera con las cervezas. Laura se dirigió hacia la cocina a acomodar lo que le trajeron y Saga la siguió:

\- Y Kanon? No viste si venia subiendo? – preguntó algo inquieto.

\- No amor.

\- Dijo que estaría aquí. Porque no está aquí?

\- Seguro no tarda en llegar, se entretuvo con algo y ya debe estar llegando

\- Si no llega lo mato!

\- Pues mándale un mensaje y pregúntale donde esta

Saga le llamó y sonaba que el número esta fuera de servicio. Laura empezó a ver como Saga se estaba enojando de verdad y solo rezó para que la puerta sonara en cualquier momento y fuera Kanon.

\- *&^%$(^ - murmuró antes de salir de la cocina

Laura sacó tres vasos grandes de limonada rosada en una bandeja y se los llevó a las chicas.

\- Gustan?

\- Si gracias! - dijeron tomando de sus vasos.

\- Siéntate con nosotras - dijo Zita

\- Claro que si voy y dejo la bandeja en la cocina y me siento con ustedes - dijo volviendo a la cocina

Camus vio esta acción y le dijo a Saga

\- Se ve bastante repuesta.

\- Que no te engañen la apariencias. Esta muy afectada – le contestó muy serio

\- Aun tiene pesadillas? – Volvió a preguntar Camus

Milo se volteó para fastidiarlo.

\- Y tu como sabes que las tiene? La has visto dormir? Acaso en Paris?

\- Que preguntas son esas? – contestó Camus viendo a Saga de reojo.

\- No, no. Yo también quiero saber – dijo Saga – En que momento mi mujer tuvo pesadillas cuando estuvo contigo y por que demonios estabas tu ahí?

Aioros le tocó el hombro a Saga.

\- Tranquilo. Ninguno de los presentes le trae ganas a tu mujer. – Aclaró mientras todos asentían.

\- Y con el pinche genio que se carga menos – murmuró Milo dirigiéndose a Saga – Y no digas que no que todos pueden constatarlo por el video del interrogatorio.

Saga abrió los ojos y tragó saliva.

\- Ustedes vieron el video?

\- Toditos.

\- No es cierto yo no lo vi. – Dijo Alde levantando la mano

\- Yo tampoco. – dijo Shura – Alguno lo tiene en su celular?

\- Seguramente se lo puedes pedir a Shaina y te lo consigue – dijo Mu recibiendo un zape de parte de Milo

\- Es como venderle tu alma al diablo. No te lo recomiendo – le dijo mientras los hermanos asentían.

\- Bueno pero eso no contesta la pregunta Camus – insistió Saga

\- Solo fue durante la siesta. Lo prometo – dijo Camus algo tembloroso – Le di muchos chocolates y la cuide bien. Te lo juro.

Todos ahí comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas al ver a Camus dejando su posición fría para rogar por su vida.

\- Pero si lo que quieres son videos Shura… yo tengo uno muuuuy bueno – dijo Aioros sacando el celular, buscando el video deseado y pasándoselo a Shura

Todos se arremolinaron detrás de el para ver como Laura y Nat comenzaban a quitarse la ropa en el Table.

\- Tu no deberías tener ese video Aioros! Bórralo! – ordenó Saga

\- No.

\- Vaya que me he perdido de muchas cosas – exclamó Alde – Entonces Saga se caso con una desnudista? No es de sorprender o si? Tan decente que se ve.

Saga lo miró con ojos de pistola

\- Óyeme! Ella es una niña bien. Solo trabajaba ahí de incognito.

\- Incognito de que?

Saga suspiró antes de explicarle a Alde la verdadera profesión de Laura.

\- Ahhhh. Gracias por la aclaración – dijo Alde – Eso me suena mucho mejor.

\- Lo que me recuerda que te iba a preguntar – dijo Saga – Como le haces con Niv para… tu sabes – dijo haciendo señas obscenas haciendo ruborizar a Alde – Es que ella es tan pequeña y tu…

\- Gracias! – exclamó Aioria evadiendo el golpe de su hermano – Eso me he estado preguntando todo este tiempo.

Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia Alde, quien comenzó a rascarse la cabeza visiblemente nervioso.

\- Si bueno… Eso aun no lo he intentado.

\- Que que?

Las tres mujeres voltearon a verlos. Parecía muy entretenida la platica de los varones pero comenzaban a cuchichear y eso no parecía ser bueno para nadie.

\- Me pregunto si se están poniendo al día o si planean alguna travesura – dijo Samira

\- Yo diría que lo segundo – dijo Zita

Niv cruzó la pierna haciendo que el escote de la espalda se hiciera mas notorio y como estaba dándole la espalda a los chicos, varios torcieron la cabeza para ver donde terminaba la flor lo que no le hizo gracia a Alde.

\- Tu le hiciste los tatuajes verdad Samira? – pregunta Zita

\- Si, Y tiene uno mas en el ombligo.

\- Luego te lo enseno. – dijo Niv sonriendo

\- Seria interesante de ver Jijiji Tal vez hasta me hagas alguno para sorprender a Shura – pensó Zita

Las tres comenzaron a reírse entre ellas haciendo dudar a Laura.

\- Ya tan pronto se están burlando de mi? – pensó al verlas pero aun así se les unió a la conversación.

\- Nos están viendo así que mejor cambiemos el tema – dijo Mu

\- Estoy de acuerdo – secundó Aioria – Mejor que Saga nos cuente como es que siendo el segundo… o tercero mas mujeriego de todos nosotros…

\- Momento. Soy y siempre seré el primero en todo. Incluyendo eso.– se quejo Saga

Todos los dorados presentes negaron con la cabeza.

\- Desde que dejaste el Santuario tu nivel de puteria ha bajado considerablemente – dijo Aioros

\- Casi casi a nivel de Mu – dijo Aioria

\- Hey! – volvió a reclamar Mu

\- Lo siento borreguito, pero de todos los presentes, eres el mas inocente ahora que Shaka no esta – dijo Milo

\- Eso no lo saben – dijo ruborizándose

\- Pensándolo bien… alguno de ustedes le conoce obra de varón? – pregunto Camus

\- Tu también? – dijo Mu enfadándose un poco

\- Bueno Mu, debes aceptar que… - comenzó a decir Alde

\- Mejor tu no hables Alde – advirtió el lemuriano

\- Erase una vez una niña de largo cabello negro que…

Se escuchó un gran estruendo cuando Mu por callarle la boca hizo caer a Alde de la silla.

Las chicas se levantaron asustadas por el ruido y Laura le mandó una mirada a Saga que hizo que rápidamente ayudara a levantar a sus compañeros.

\- No paso nada amor, ves? Sana sana colita de… torito? – dijo Saga

Laura no pudo dejar de reír de su ocurrencia y tranquilizó a las chicas.

Pasó casi una hora en la que Saga volteaba a ver la puerta en espera de que su hermano entrara por la puerta, pero eso nunca sucedió. Laura se excusó de la conversación tan intrascendente con las chicas para ir con Saga.

\- Amor… ya es tarde y la cena se echará a perder o será muy pesada para las futuras mamás si esperamos mas tiempo.- le susurro.

Saga asintió y Laura sonrió mientras iba a la cocina por las bandejas para llevarlas a la mesa. Seria mas rápido si cada quien se servía lo que quería.

El olor a la comida inundó el departamento y los hizo a todos acercarse a la mesa, donde los esperaba una bandeja de Pollo Kiev, lomo de cerdo acaramelado, pasteles de papa y parmesano, y ensalada de naranja y zanahoria.

\- wow! que rico huele! – dijo Zita sentándose a la mesa en el lugar donde decía su nombre.

Todos siguieron su ejemplo y se sentaron a la mesa en sus respectivos lugares. Saga desde luego presidió la mesa con Laura a la derecha y la silla al fondo frente a el, correspondiente a Kanon, vacía.

\- ejem ejem - dijo Saga levantándose y llamando la atención de todos - Antes de comenzar quiero...

Se escucharon dos toquidos en la puerta y Kanon entró con su llave sin esperar a que le abrieran. Todos voltearon hacia la puerta aliviados viendo como llegaba y se sentaba a la mesa sin decir nada, porque todos y cada uno de ellos habían sentido el creciente enojo de Saga ante la posible negativa de venir de Kanon. Saga solo le mando un mensaje de muérete con los ojos y siguió con su discurso.

\- ... Les decía... Todos los que están aquí presentes, y unos cuantos que no pudieron asistir…

El teléfono comenzó a sonar. Primero el de Shura, luego el de Aioros.

Saga los miró pero ellos ignoraron los celulares. Al ver que había una insistencia les hizo una seña para que contestaran, lo cual hicieron al mismo tiempo, viendo que era una video llamada.

\- Holaaaaaaaa No pueden hacer una fiesta sin mi! – Gritó DM en el celular de Aioros

\- Tampoco sin mi – Dijo Afro en el celular de Shura.

Los 9 tuvieron que acercarse al Celular de Shura.

\- Quien carajos es ese? – dijo Milo

\- Yo soy tu padre! – dijo Afro con voz de Darth Vader

\- Mas bien tu ex mama – replicó DM

Todos voltearon a verse.

\- Afro? – exclamaron todos haciendo que las cuatro mujeres, Laura incluida sonrieran.

\- Acaso nos iban a dejar afuera de todos los chismes? – contestó Afro

\- Pues si porque entonces como te vamos a viborear a ti – dijo Shura – Creo que me gustabas mas con el otro look

\- Solo porque sabes que ahora estoy haciéndote competencia en Sabroshura – siguió fastidiando Afro

Shura volteó el teléfono hacia Zita quien lo abrazo y le susurro al oído que no, el era mas apuesto.

\- Y que vamos a cenar entonces? – dijo DM

\- Pues… todo esto – dijo Aioros al tiempo que le ensenaba a través del teléfono.

\- No es justo! – dijo DM

\- Te dije que compraras otra cosa mas fina que la pizza estilo chicago – reclamo Afro

\- Pues la patria esta pobre – respondió DM – Pero hay un buen vino para acompañarla y andamos vestidos para la ocasión.

\- Me da gusto que todos estemos reunidos ya… Puedo proseguir? O me interrumpirá mas gente. – dijo Saga.

\- Chitón Afro

\- Chitón DM

Saga volvió a tomar su lugar.

\- Pues lo voy a tener que hacer corto antes de que se enfríe la comida así que… Amigos: Sean bienvenidos a nuestra casa. Laura, aquí presente, y yo, aquí presente hemos decidido hacer vida de pareja, así que, a partir de hoy, considérenme oficialmente un hombre casado. – dijo besándole la mano a Laura y mostrándole a todos el anillo de Laura quien se ruborizó mientras lo miraba con amor.

Los siete dorados se levantaron de sus lugares felices y emocionados y corrieron a felicitarlos y abrazarlos a ambos. La incomodidad de Laura ante el contacto de los varones comenzó a hacer mella pasándole escalofríos, sonriendo cada vez menos mientras le dio las gracias sinceramente a todos.

Kanon fue el único que no se levantó de su lugar para hacerles fiesta, pero no dejaba de mirar las reacciones de Laura, incluyendo cuando con un esfuerzo sobrehumano se dio la vuelta para abrazar a Saga esperando que ese sentimiento pasase de largo. Eso le hizo recordar aquel instante semanas atrás cuando recuperaron a Shaina y el había accidentalmente chocado con ella, Shaina había mostrado secuelas de trauma psicológico cuando la trajeron después de lo sucedido en la boda de Milo. Como buena guerrera se le había pasado con el paso de los días, pero Laura estaba mostrando los mismos síntomas con la diferencia que no estaba acostumbrada a esas efusivas demostraciones de afecto y tenia que ser tratada con mas cautela.

Saga los invito a servirse mientras le hizo una señal a Kanon para que lo siguiera a una de las recamaras. De mala gana porque ya sabia lo que le esperaba, Kanon se levantó y lo siguió.

Apenas habían cruzado el umbral de la recamara cuando Saga lo tomó de las solapas de su camisa azul cielo desfajada y lo azotó contra la puerta de manera suave.

\- Porque me hiciste la grosería de llegar tarde? Sabias perfectamente que te quería a ti en primera fila a primera hora porque esto es muy importante para mi.

Kanon lo miró un momento pero no se defendió.

\- Lo siento. Tuve un improvisto.

\- Mas importante que yo? – volvió a decir Saga

\- Ciertamente si y al verte así de lelo por tu mujer, la verdad es que me dan ganas de quedarme donde estaba antes. – bromeo Kanon muy serio mientras le quitaba las manos de su ropa

\- Deja de decirme así. – dijo Saga aun dolido – Vas a salir de ahí y aunque sea a fingir que la estas pasando bien…

\- O que? Me metes a Cabo Sunion? – se burló Kanon – Estoy aquí no es cierto? Deja de molestarme. Solo se me hizo algo tarde.

\- Te lo advierto. No quiero groserías a Laura. – dijo Saga entre dientes.

\- Laura, Laura… si dejaras de ser tan engreído por un momento, hubieras podido notar que ella no estaba lista para las expresiones de afecto de tus amigos y que estuvo a punto de llorar no hace ni treinta segundos! Ella no esta bien y si sigue así, te sugiero que la lleves a terapia! – dijo Kanon

Saga se preocupó ante lo que Kanon le dijo y Kanon procedió a contarle el motivo de su teoría.

\- No me fije en eso. Gracias Hermano. Pondré una mayor atención.

\- Para eso estoy. Para arreglarte la vida. Y ahora puedo regresar a cenar antes de que Alde me vaya a dejar sin nada?

\- Ve. – dijo Saga mientras pensaba en lo que Kanon le había dicho.

Laura se sirvió para que los demás tuvieran la libertad de hacer lo mismo. Kanon regresó apresurado y comenzó a servirse cotorreando con Shura y Zita. Laura esperó a que Saga se sentara y empezaron a cenar. Aioros propuso un brindis por la nueva pareja y todos alzaron su copa con o sin alcohol. Después del brindis, todos empezaron a hablar entre ellos pero Laura aun no se acostumbraba a todo el borlote y solo escuchaba y hablaba solo cuando le preguntaban algo. Kanon frunció el ceño al notarlo y Laura se dio cuenta de la inconformidad de Kanon para con ella pero siguió comiendo muy tranquila.

\- Laura, ahora que eres parte de la familia... eso quiere decir que tendremos pase libre por la cárcel de Atenas? - pregunta Milo

Laura pareció reaccionar ante esto.

\- Mmm qué? lo siento estaba distraída – respondió.

Samira tomó suavemente el brazo a Milo y este se volvió hacia Camus. Aioros pregunta a Laura

\- Podrías pasarme luego la receta del pollo? está buenísimo

\- Claro que si Aioros con mucho gusto,

Aioria se atrevió a hacer la pregunta:

\- Y entonces... lo del table... solo era una fachada?

Aioros le dio un pisotón mientras Samira volteó a ver a Milo pidiendo una explicación en silencio y Zita la miraba con curiosidad. Laura cerró los ojos y sintió como si le hubieran atravesado un hierro hirviendo en el corazón. Sin embargo se repuso lo suficiente para contestar:

\- Si Aioria solo era una fachada, aunque todos aquí piensen lo contrario – dijo con voz triste.

Niv decidió intervenir al sentir el bajón en Laura:

\- Entonces... Ya que estabas dentro de las fuerzas del orden publico… Sabrás si hay algún campo de tiro por aquí? – le susurro - Podemos ponerle la cara de estos cabeza huecas como blanco - dijo sonriéndole haciendo a Laura sentirse mejor.

\- Niv! - la regana Alde

\- Que? Por estar ciega tampoco puedo disparar? Ah cierto. No me vas a dejar. – bromeo Niv retándolo

\- Desde luego que no te voy a dejar. Es peligroso para ti. – dijo Alde muy serio

Niv le sonrió a Laura con cara de "tíralo de a loco" haciendo sonreír a Laura en complicidad.

\- Yo conozco todos los campos de tiro de toda la ciudad y será un placer ir contigo Niv

\- yupi! – dijo haciéndole un gesto de burla a Alde - Laura... tienes hermanas?

\- No Niv era hija única y tú? – pregunto algo curiosa

\- También. Quieres volverte parte de nuestro grupito? Samira es hija única, Zita es hija única y yo también así que hicimos pacto de ser hermanas. - pregunto Niv

Laura sintió que iba a llorar. Entonces… así de fácil la estaban aceptando como una de ellas?

\- Claro que si Niv. Me encantaría. – dijo emocionada - Solo si Samira y Zita están de acuerdo

Zita y Samira asintieron sonrientes y corrieron a abrazarla. Niv se unió al abrazo en grupo pues estaba sentada junto a Laura.

\- Samira nos prometió ensenarnos a bailar para seducir a los maridos - dijo Zita mientras todas las miradas masculinas se fueron hacia Milo quien los miró como diciendo ya me lo agradecerán.

\- Es muy buen ejercicio y de que funciona funciona! – respondió Samira lanzándole un beso a Milo.

Los celulares de todos comenzaron a sonar incluyendo los de DM y Afro.

\- Hey chicos! Nos acaban de enviar un correo del santuario. – dijo Afro

\- Yo también lo recibí. Debe ser algo importante – dijo DM logrando que todos fueran curiosos a revisar sus correos en sus celulares.

Milo miro a Camus y aunque los dos no habían recibido nada, se acomodaron detrás de los gemelos para verlos. Si. Hasta Saga había recibido uno.

Dentro del correo había un video. Y En el video claramente se podía ver a Milo y a Camus vestidos como Investigadores privados de los años 30, con gabardina, lentes obscuros y gorra, entrando a una gran farmacia, Tomar un carrito y revisar una lista.

Pasaron el primer pasillo metiendo material de curación, alcohol, vendas, etc.

Se veía que el video estaba siendo tomado cada vez mas cerca y se veía también como se burlaban de las marcas que ahí se les pedían comprar.

\- Jajajaja Shampoo sin lagrimas? Ricitos de Oro? Que nombres tan ridículos amigo. – Dijo Milo

\- Sin lagrimas es para los niños porque no los hace llorar y Ricitos de Oro es el que usan las rubias para que no se obscurezca en cabello. – contesto Camus.

\- Cual usas tu?

\- Sábila con aguacate. Da un mejor brillo y sedosidad.

Milo miro a su amigo por sobre sus lentes obscuros y vio que bromeaba.

\- Mejor no pregunto por que sabes tu todo eso verdad?

\- No. Mejor cállate y sigamos – contesto Camus con su frialdad de siempre.

\- De acuerdo.

Desodorantes, jabones, pasta de dientes sabor chicle, sabor menta, sabor yerbabuena, lociones, talcos… En carrito ya iba por la mitad y también la mitad de la lista.

\- En serio todo esto compran las mujeres? Con razón nunca tienen dinero. – dijo Milo aventando las cremas limpiadoras, bloqueador solar, aceite de bebe etc.

\- Al menos no nos enviaron a… - Camus, quien venia leyendo la lista y tachando se puso tan rojo como Coca Cola. – Hija de ….!

Milo volteó de inmediato y Camus casi le embarro la lista en la cara. El que filmaba uso el zoom para ver sus reacciones de cerca. Milo salió a la carrera, pero Camus con usa sola mano le congelo los zapatos haciendo que fuera a estrellarse contra un poste.

Camus lo ayudo a levantarse.

\- Entre mas rápido terminemos las compras… - comenzó a decir Camus aun sonrojado.

\- Pero… eso? Debería ser ilegal para nosotros estar en ese pasillo. – dijo Milo – Me niego!

\- Que no quieres ir a la reunión?

\- Pues si pero… arghhh maldita víbora me la va a pagar! – exclamo Milo exasperado

\- A los dos. Esta vez se pasó de la raya. – dijo Camus viendo la lista

\- Bueno pues…. Ni modo. Operación Secreta en camino.

Se veía como ambos estaban checando que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo y tardaron mucho en animarse a entrar. La lista no decía ni tipo ni marca, haciéndoles mas difícil la decisión.

\- Agarra las que sean y vámonos – dijo Milo una vez que se animaron.

\- Es que… - dice Camus viendo una caja y una bolsa – Creo que no son lo mismo.

\- Por que? – dijo Milo curioso

\- Cual será la diferencia entre panty protectores y toallas sanitarias?

Para este punto del video ya todos estaban en el piso riéndose como maniacos excepto los aludidos quienes intentaban arrebatarles los celulares sin conseguirlo.

Milo como buen curioso abrió la caja cuidándose que no lo vieran y la bolsa y sacó uno de cada uno. Hicieron casita para poder fisgonearlo. Milo se pegó uno en una mano y otra en la otra.

\- Por el tamaño tal vez uno son para las niñas chiquitas. – dijo Milo refregándoselo en Camus en la cara – Que tal el material?

\- Asco! - exclamó Camus empujándolo – Eres un enfermo.

\- Jajajaja están limpios payaso – El mismo los prueba en su piel – Uno es mas suavecito que el otro.

\- Bueno pero entonces? Cuales llevamos? – susurro Camus viendo que ninguna mujer entrara al pasillo.

\- Estas – Milo dijo mostrando el mas grande – de donde lo sacaste.

Camus lo señala y ya iba a comenzar a agarrar varias bolsas cuando se dio cuenta de que tenían un cintillo de diferente color.

\- Uh… Camus?

\- Si?

\- Tu que todo lo sabes y si no lo inventas… que quieren decir estas gotitas aquí? Por que hay de diferente color el empaque si es lo mismo? – preguntó Curioso.

Camus le dio un golpe en la nuca.

\- Tengo cara de mujer? No me contestes. Sabes a lo que me refiero. Mejo lee la etiqueta. – dijo Camus subiéndose las solapas de su gabardina para que nadie lo reconociera.

\- Mmm… algo de que si eres una floja por la noche usas la morada – dice Milo – Pero si eres una floja moderada uses la azul. Oye pero las del recinto son muy trabajadoras. Aquí que aplica?

\- Bueno… tal vez les da mucho sueno… Yo no se! – dice Camus desesperado por salir de ahí – compra muchas de cada una y ya! Yo las pago con tal de salir de aquí.

Milo asintió y comenzó a aventar las bolsas y cajas por igual hasta llenar el carro.

\- Ahora vámonos! – Urgió Camus volteando para todos lados. Si de casualidad algún conocido los veía…

Milo vio la lista y comenzó a reír.

\- Te toca checarte los tam… los tam… - Milo estaba tan rojo que ni siquiera podía decir el nombre, por lo que solo se los señaló.

Camus cerro los ojos y comenzó a agarrar las cajas mas grandes y al por mayor para meterlos en el carrito.

\- En serio ya vámonos. Ni siquiera quiero ver la cara del cajero cuando paguemos… - había dicho Camus antes de que se cortara el video.

Las tres chicas los vieron turnarse para ir al baño a los siete mientras que Milo y Camus estaban muy serios y maldiciendo por dentro. Quien carajos habría tomado ese video y por que?

Incluso la comunicación con DM y Afro se habían cortado debido a que sus celulares se habían caído por la risa que tenían.

\- Por qué no dejamos a los señores que cenen aquí y nosotras terminamos en la terraza - sugirió Samira sin poder explicar el comportamiento de los varones - Ellos desean convivir y estoy segura que se están conteniendo de muchas cosas por nuestra presencia y eso no es bueno

Niv y Zita voltearon a ver a Laura esperando una respuesta después de todo, ella era la anfitriona.

\- por supuesto, adelántense chicas yo voy a hacer un poco más de limonada para nosotras y mientras espérenme allá

Las tres tomaron sus platos, vasos y cubiertos y dejaron a los varones en el comedor, intentando incorporarse a sus asientos. Ese video pasaría a la posteridad como los permisos mas difíciles de conseguir en toda la historia del santuario.


	182. Chapter 182

**Capitulo 180**

 **Julio 25, 10.00 pm.**

 **Departamento de DM y Afro**

 **Londres, Inglaterra**

Tanto Afro como DM terminaron de reírse varios minutos después de cortar comunicación con la cena. Ese video que les habían mandado era tan hilarante, que haría historia entre los dorados.

\- Ay por Athena! Menos mal que no había tomado mucha cerveza o hubiera pasado un accidente sobre la alfombra – dijo DM limpiándose algunas lagrimas por la risa tirado junto a la mesita de café.

\- Si. Recuérdame por que dicen que soy el dorado mas sádico si Shaina se voló la barda con esto? – Contesto Afro tratando de alisar la piel de su cara para que no le salieran arrugas.

\- Porque ella no es dorada.- aclaro DM

\- Cierto… cierto. – dijo Afro – No se si me gusta perder mi titulo, pero mejor no la hago enojar. Ya me dio miedo.

\- Jajajaja mentiroso. Lo mas seguro es que lo haya aprendido de ti. No que muy amiguis.

\- Pues.. – se tocó el cabello – A mi me encanto la cara que pusieron todos al verme. Viste la de Shura? Ufff si la envidia fuera tiña…

\- Bájale a tus humos, ex fresita… - dijo DM sonriendo – Ya dime por que lo hiciste. No me trago el cuento de que fue por tu "nueva profesión de modelo" porque hasta donde yo sabia, tu cabello era sagrado.

Afro se ruborizo un poco pero no se iba a dejar de su amigo.

\- Si pues… es de sabios cambiar de opinión. – declaró.

\- Mmm… seguro que no hay ninguna vieja que no me hayas dicho detrás de ese cambio? Nadie te culparía que tu quisieras verte mas machito para ella.

\- Ay! Ya cállate antes e que te sambuta la pizza en la cara… Por cierto… doble queso? Sabes cuantas calorías tiene esa cosa?

\- No empieces con tus joterias….

El teléfono de DM comenzó a sonar interrumpiendo así la conversación tan amena entre los amigos.

D Si?

M Felicidades Don Cangrejo. Ha sido usted galardonado al mediocre del mes.

D Quien habla?

M Tu cuñado favorito.

D Minos…

M El mismo…

D Por que dices que me he ganado ese lugar.

M No le ganaste a Radamanthys en calificaciones.

D De que hablas?

M Del examen que hicieron hace unos días. Una nota muy por debajo de lo que yo esperaba a decir verdad.

D Esos resultados aun no han salido.

M Tal vez no para ti… pero si para mi. Sorprendentemente, o no tanto, Pandorita sacó una mejor nota que ustedes dos. Que vergüenza.

D Eso no es posible.

M Pues si. Si lo es. Ella saco 98 y ustedes un miserable 95.

D Pero si quedamos empatados…

M Quiere decir que ambos son igual de brutos, y que una niña mimada tiene mas cerebro que ustedes dos.

D Deja hablar así de tu jefa.

M Uyyyy disculpe usted defensor de niñas emo jajajaja. Lo mas emocionante será ver que en el examen de la próxima semana tengas que sacar 100 o perderás tu beca

D Como lo sabes?

M Mmm… porque Soy Minos de Grifo y todo lo se. Y porque se como hackear el sistema de la escuela desde luego.

D Ahhh es así como sacabas calificaciones perfectas?

M Jajajaja quisieras. En ese entonces no había internet así que era casi imposible

D Mas no imposible

M Exacto.

D Mmm…

M En fin. A ver si dejas de estar de fiesta y te pones a estudiar o déjale la beca a alguien que si la aproveche. Me voy porque tengo que ir a parchar con tu hermana. Solo quería darte las buenas noticias jajajaja

D Idiota!

DM colgó el teléfono quedando muy molesto. No por la llamada de Minos sino por haber sacado una calificación menor de la esperada y para colmo, la misma que Radamanthys. Eso era totalmente inconcebible.

 **Julio 25, 10.00 pm.**

 **Ptolomea**

 **Inframundo**

Minos colgó el teléfono y tanto el como Aiacos comenzaron a reírse. Ambos estaban en la sala de estar de Ptolomea jugando Poker mientras fumaban y tomaban aprovechando que Hades se encontraba en la superficie.

\- Que te dijo! Cuenta!

\- Creo que no le gustó nadita. – acepto Minos con una sonrisa traviesa

\- A quien le va a gustar que le digas que vas a ir a cogerte a la hermana? – dijo Aiacos

\- No seas idiota! – respondió Minos - En primera no es su hermana de verdad así que no cuenta; En segunda, es mi esposa así que se jode… y por ultimo, lo que no le gusto fue que le dijera sus calificaciones.

\- Ahhh ya. Pero… en serio sacó mejores calificaciones Pandora? – pregunto Aiacos tomando de su whisky

\- Claro que no. Ella es muy lista pero no tanto. Las modifique. – confesó Minos – De que otro modo podríamos ganarle la apuesta a Rada?

Aiacos tiró un poco de su bebida en el tapete por la risa.

\- Me das miedo Tereso. – dijo cuando termino – Pero para que funcione… no tienes que picar también a Rada?

\- Exactamente. Lo hacemos de una vez? Quería ir a verlo pero si esta ahí Pandora no va a dejar de molestarlo después y saldría peor. – declaro Minos jugando con el teléfono en la mano.

\- Oye pero que no estabas castigado?

\- Hoy se termina mi castigo así que voy a ir a ver a Minina y a mi mujercita (si la dejan salir a jugar)

\- Jeje Dale entonces que quiero oírlo. – lo urgió.

Minos se detuvo un momento a pensar como podría ser mas efectiva la travesura que estaba haciendo pero el alcohol no lo ayudaba mucho a pensar.

\- Pásame las fotos de algunas morras pelinegras que tengas en tu teléfono. – dijo Minos urgiéndolo a sacar el celular.

\- Y eso para que?

\- Anda… tu dámelas.

\- Ahí te van.

Minos espero a que le llegaran las fotos antes de marcarle a Radamanthys poniendo el altavoz para que Aiacos se uniera a la conversación:

R Hello?

M Hey tu! Desaparecido!

R Minos

A Yo también estoy aquí!

R Aiacos… si están los dos no traman nada bueno.

M Como no! Felicitarte por tu excelente calificación en los exámenes

R Que? Como? cuando?

M Pues ya vez… uno que se preocupa por ti. 95 no esta nada mal para un borras como tu.

R Solo 95? No me jodas. En que me fallo?

M Ahí si no se chato.

R Entonces como sabes?

M Porque hice mis investigaciones.

R Bueno 95 no esta mal

A Dile las buenas noticias Minos.

M La buena noticia, es que fallaste en la apuesta. No le ganaste a DM y por tanto, vas a tener que elegir una de las nenorras ya babeadas de Aiacos.

R Nooooo

A Jajajaja mentira. Esas ni las he tocado. Con una hermosura en la relación basta. O sea yo.

R Oigan no! No vale! Pues cuanto saco el idiota ese?

A 95

R Pero entonces quedamos empatados.

M La apuesta era que si le ganabas y como empataron, tu pierdes.

R No! Eso es trampa

M Lo que es, es. No seas marica!

R Pero…

M Nada! Elige… ya te mandamos varias fotos.

R Oye no! Me niego. Este es solo el parcial. Falta un parcial y el final. Esa es la calificación que cuenta.

M Bahhhh Eso es para que veas es hacer trampa cambiando las reglas de la apuesta a tu conveniencia

R No me importa. Yo quiero a Pandora y no dejare que manipules el resultado!

M Estas están mas buenas que ella

R Lo dudo.

M Bueno, bueno… te daremos una ultima oportunidad. Pero con la condición de que salgas con alguna de estas que te mandamos antes del siguiente examen.

R Deja veo si valen la pena…

M …

A …

R Por que todas tienen el pelo negro.

M Pues…..

A Ooooobvio. Para que te vayas acostumbrando a la nueva dueña de tus quincenas

M Si! Los bares de Londres perderán a su mejor cliente

R Jajajaja

M Además, no te hagas tonto que bien que te tiraste a la pelinegra en el cumple de Aiacos

A Ahhhh es cierto! Ya vemos como te gustan: Pelinegras y perrísimas

M jajajaja

R Yelina? Ni me la recuerden porque me regreso jeje. Siquiera están borrachos?

M Nomas tantito

A Si que si!

R Menos mal. Salud por eso!

M Entonces?

A Elige una

M Nada mas para un ratito.

R Mmm… la del cabello largo y vestido negro.

M Emo!

A Cierto! O tal vez una dark…

M O con complejo de vampira…

A Anotada en la lista.

R Oigan… ya! Es en serio. Pandorita me odia y no quiero darle mas motivos.

A Deja de chupar y listo.

R Tu deja de… mmm… Aiacos… que es lo que le enoja a Pandorita de Minos?

A Que no se la coja?

R Oh vamos! Ayúdame!

A Mmm… que no la obedezca ciegamente como perrito como tu?

M Jajajaja

R Ay mejor ya cállense y déjenme el teléfono de la chica.

A Nahhh te la voy a enviar directamente a tu casa.

R Pero y Pandora?

A Bueno bueno… te mando sus datos pero tienes una semana a partir de hoy o pierdes para siempre

R Si, si. Ya se. No quieres pruebas físicas?

A Como que?

R No se… su ropa interior o los preservativos usados…

M Jajajaja

A Asco!

M Jajajaja

A Minos! Dile que no sea asqueroso

M Rada, no seas asqueroso que no ves que la Diva se ofende?

A Hey!

M Ya, ya… Uf! Ya se me hace tarde. Rada… contamos contigo. Pon en alto al inframundo o Hades te regresa.

R Si, si… vete a chupar limón… y Aiacos también.

M Bye bye!

Minos y Aiacos se destornillaban de risa en el tapete de la sala de estar. Tardaron un rato en controlarse, pero Aiacos fue el primero que hizo la observación.

\- No sentiste algo raro a Rada? – preguntó Aiacos a Minos

\- Raro? En que aspecto?

\- Pues hace cuanto tiempo que queremos quitarle la obsesión por Pandora y ahora ya sale con otras chicas.

\- Bueno, solo se las tira para ser sinceros. – aclaró Minos

\- Pues si pero es un avance.

\- Tal vez los berrinches de Pandora ya le colmaron el plato. Aunque Tienes razón. No se le escucha como que su obsesión siga siendo tanta. Mas bien como que la tiene por simple costumbre. – dijo Minos – No seria increíble que por fin se curara?

\- Ese día hago fiesta e invito a todos los espectros.

\- Y con que ojos divino tuerto?

\- Bahhhh… emborracho a 100 y nomas quedamos 15 jejejejee – dijo Aiacos

\- Te lo recordare entonces. Ahora… mi hija me necesita. Ahuecando el ala pajarraco.

Aiacos se quedo con el vaso y la botella en la mano mientras iba a su propia casa. No fuera siendo que Hades regresara y lo reganara como había hecho con Minos. Después de todo, tenia un desfile en París la próxima semana y no quería estar castigado para entonces.

 **Julio 25, 10.00 pm.**

 **Departamento de los Gemini-Gómez**

 **Atenas, Grecia**

Niv, Zita, y Samira, esperaban en la terraza a que Laura regresara con nuevas jarras de limonada. Los varones estaban haciendo escandalo como de pijamada de niños de 13 años, lo que hizo sonreír a Laura en mas de una ocasión. Saga la estaba pasando bien y eso era lo único que importaba. Estaba a punto de salir con las charolas cuando sonó su celular:

L Parakalos?

E hola! llego tarde? Fui por un sándwich a la cafetería para sentirme a la par de ustedes Jijiji ya cenaron?

L hola Liz, ya terminamos de cenar, pero estamos comenzando el chisme.

E fiuuu que bueno. Aquí apenas es la hora del lunch jejeje

L Espera te voy a mandar fotos.

Antes de que alguno pudiera reclamar algo, Laura tomo fotos de todo el desastre y unos que otros posando para enviárselas a Liz.

E jajajaja válgame! Pero si han hecho todo un desastre! Solo les falta hacer guerra de comida! prometo ya no quejarme de la hiperactividad de las niñas nunca más.

L Jajajaja Liz.

E Donde están las chicas? Deja vuelvo a marcar para hacer videoconferencia. Así las veo a todas.

L Esta bien.

Laura colgó y agradeció que tuviera tiempo de tomar la charola con las jarras y llegar a la terraza antes de que sonara el teléfono.

\- Chicas… Liz esta llamando. Quiere unirse a la fiesta.

Abrió la pantalla y puso el teléfono en altavoz a la altura de una de las macetas colgantes de la terraza para que tuviera suficiente amplitud de visión.

Samira y Zita sonrieron. Como no reconocer a la chica mas joven de la boda de Milo.

\- Hola Liz – dijo Zita

\- Salam Liz – dijo Samira

\- Pues no te conozco pero Hola! – dijo Niv sonriendo.

\- Hola! Que están comiendo? No que ya habían terminado? – pregunto Liz

\- Las tres están comiendo pollo Kiev, con pastel de papa y ensalada de zanahoria, cuando acaben está el postre, por cierto chicas les gusta el chocolate? – dijo Laura

\- Si! – contestaron las tres al unísono.

\- Que envidia! Yo apenas tengo un sándwich de pavo sin mayonesa, sin queso y con pan que parece cartón porque me dijeron que estoy gorda. – dijo Liz con voz triste.

\- Y lo estas? – pregunto Niv

\- Pues… si y no. Si eres gimnasta como yo pues si. Pero si eres una chica normal pues no. – contesto Liz.- Por cierto… a ti no te reconozco

\- Ella es Niv, la novia de Alde – dijo Zita – No estuvieron en la boda, por eso no los conoces.

\- A pues mucho gusto Niv. Soy Liz. Amiga de Shaka.

\- Aun no conozco a Shaka – dijo Niv – Pero dicen que será muy interesante hacerlo.

Laura casi se ahoga con su bebida. Tan interesante como el chirrido de un pizarrón.

\- Y por que preguntabas por el chocolate Laura? – dijo Samira

\- Porque el alcohol era para los niños, y el postre para las niñas. Mucho chocolate.

Las tres aplaudieron agradecidas.

\- Samira! Déjame ver tu pancita! No te veo desde la boda. – pidió Liz.

Samira se levanto y pegó su blusa de gasa rosa a su cuerpo para que se pudiera ver bien, y modelo con diferentes ángulos:

\- Yo me siento como ballena, pero Milo dice que esta de un tamaño normal. – se justificó.

Zita se levanto y le tomó su pancita con una mano.

\- A decir verdad no había tenido oportunidad de preguntarte si no es incómodo estar tan grande. A mi apenas y se me nota – dijo Zita haciendo lo mismo con su blusa donde pudieron ver su pequeña pancita y Samira también se la tocó.

Liz unió sus manos en forma de oración.

\- Que Chamuel, Gabriel, Rafael y Miguel, bendigan su embarazo y les de un parto seguro. Amen. - rezó

\- Amen – dijeron todas pero Samira y Zita comenzaron a gritar al mismo tiempo – Se están moviendo!

\- Beba… no me vayas a poner mal como la ultima vez – pidió Samira mientras Niv y Laura corrían a tocarles las pancitas.

\- Es la primera vez que se mueve! Ni siquiera se si esto es normal tan temprano. – dijo Zita corriendo a gritarle a Shura quien llego corriendo tirando algunas latas en el camino

\- Que? Te sientes mal? Que pasa! – pregunto Shura asustado

\- Se esta moviendo! Mira! – dijo Zita casi llorando poniéndole las dos manos en el vientre mientras todos, niños y niñas los veían sonrientes.

Shura le hizo señas a Aioros para que fuera corriendo también.

\- Hermano! Siente! – le dijo a Aioros

\- Discúlpame Zita pero…

\- Jajajaja lo se. Anda toca – dijo Zita.

Liz podía ver absolutamente toda la escena sin que pareciera que Aioros se hubiera percatado de su presencia. Suspiro al darse cuenta que eso nunca iba a pasar.

\- Se siente como si tuvieras lombrices o te hubiera hecho daño la comida.

Zita se atrevió a darle una palmada en la nuca haciendo reír a todas.

\- Perdón, perdón… mejor me voy Jijiji – dijo Aioros

\- Voy contigo – dijo Shura no sin antes de darle un gran beso a Zita y uno al bebe.

Las cuatro chicas volvieron a quedarse solas.

\- El embarazo les luce a las dos – dijo Laura divertida

\- Y tú para cuándo Laura? – pregunto Liz

\- Hasta no estar segura que se me quito esa estúpida anemia que me provocaron, prefiero esperar un poco. Pero si por un milagro llega sin aviso, será recibido con todo el amor del mundo.- Respondió

\- Los bebes los envía Dios cuando tienen que venir. No antes ni después – dijo Samira con su serena sabiduría de siempre.

\- Yo adoro a los bebes – dijo Liz – Quiero tener como 10!

\- Jajajaja al mismo tiempo? – pregunto Niv imaginándose la escena y riendo de ella.

\- Pues vendrá cuando tenga que venir – Insistió Laura

\- Mientras tanto tu sigue practicando – dijo Samira con una sonrisa picara.

\- Samira! – grito Niv escandalizada haciendo que su amiga sonriera aun mas

\- Que? acaso crees que la bebe que tengo aquí fue por osmosis?

Niv se sonrojo mientras exclamaba.

\- No más limonada para Samira. – se volteó hacia donde estaba Samira - Se supone que eres la voz de mi conciencia y no me ayudas.

\- Eso es Cierto Samira. Jajajaja – dijo Zita riendo

\- No la culpes Niv. – aclaró Laura - Recuerda que dicen que la practica hace al maestro y cuando uno tiene tan buenos maestro como nosotras pues…

\- Laura por favor! – reclamó Liz desde el celular - Habemos niñas inocentes por aquí... bueno... al menos yo Jijiji

\- Y yo – Dijo Niv haciendo que tanto Laura como Zita voltearan a verla sorprendida y Niv al sentir esto se sonrojara aun mas.

\- Eso no me lo habías dicho Niv!

\- Si bueno es que... no se ha dado – se defendió Niv

\- Y porque no? – pregunto Laura curiosa

\- Bueno... no sé si... te has dado cuenta Laura, pero estoy ciega. – declaro Niv con suavidad y una sonrisa. - Y a él le ha dado por cuidarme más que la niña de sus ojos como si me fuera a romper. Deberías ver como se pone si me ve siquiera un rasguño nuevo.

Laura se sonrojo al escuchar a Niv.

\- Me di cuenta pero no dije nada para no hacerte sentir mal – confeso - y eso solo me hace admirarte porque eres una niña maravillosa que no se limitó solo por tener una dificultad.

\- Deberías verla jugar soccer – dijo Samira abrazando a Niv – Puede parar cualquier balón.

\- Yo todavía no entiendo como lo haces, pero si. Ayer la vi jugar y creo que el Real Madrid te contrataría de inmediato. – dijo Zita

\- Jajajaja basta chicas. Es la fuerza de la costumbre solamente – dijo Niv contenta por los ánimos de sus amigas.

\- Además le está ayudando a Geist y las demás con las niñas. Formó un equipo de futbol soccer con ellas – dijo Samira

Liz no dijo nada pero sonrió al ver a todas las chicas apoyándose.

\- Te entiendo más de lo que crees Niv. A él debe darle terror lastimarte y primero quiere asegurarse de que no habrá ningún problema para hacer… lo que tiene que hacer…

\- Samira dijo lo mismo. – dijo Niv - Supongo que habría que pedirle permiso a Geist para que te deje entrar algún día a vernos jugar no?

\- No Niv. Ese tipo de permisos debes verlo directo con Shaina. – Aclaro Samira

Liz comenzó a reírse.

\- Ni modo Laura… A hacer méritos.

Laura bajo la cabeza derrotada. Niv fue la primera en notarlo.

\- Por que dice eso, Laura?

\- Porque Shaina a mí no quiere nada, nadita – aclaró tomando de su bebida.

Niv se acercó mas con su silla.

\- Eso si es un buen chisme. Cuenta! Por qué no te quiere?

\- Te refieres a lo que paso en mi boda? Dudo que siquiera se acuerda – dijo Samira

\- Cierto, aunque nosotras si. Casi salimos corriendo todas – dijo Zita riendo

\- Ya díganme! – urgió Niv

Laura le puso una mano en su rodilla.

\- Porque en la boda de Samira… me deje llevar por la boca y no por la cabeza y le pregunte que si ella era la mama de Sammy y pareja de Saga… - confesó Laura – Y creo que se molestó.

Todas las presentes comenzaron a reír.

\- Y estoy segura que ella me echa la culpa porque Saga no fue a su boda, a pesar de que yo le dije que fuera y nos peleamos por eso. – siguió diciendo Laura.

\- De que te quejas si a mi no me invito – dijo Liz de buen humor tratando de no darle importancia al asunto.

\- Yo no creo que Shaina te odie – declaro Samira – Digo, tiene su genio pero no creo que llegue a tanto por un simple comentario.

\- Secundo a Samira – dijo Zita – No la conozco mucho pero por lo que me dice Niv y Samira, con quien mas pelea es con los varones.

Laura sonrió no muy convencida así que prefirió cambiar el tema.

\- A ver, quien quiere postre?

\- Yooooo! – dijeron todas al mismo tiempo.

Liz vio su reloj.

\- Lo siento chicas, mi receso terminó y debo volver al trabajo. Hay que hacer reuniones así mas seguido. Besos y abrazos a todas!

\- Bye Lizzie! – dijo Laura antes de colgar y poner a cargar el celular.

\- Ella como es? – preguntó Niv – Me cayó bien

\- Rubia, ojos azules, americana… - contesto Zita

\- Es una niña muy agradable – menciono Laura - y con toda su alegría parece no tener muchas amigas.

Las tres se quedaron calladas hasta que Zita rompió el silencio.

\- Ninguna de nosotras tiene amigas Laura.

Laura se sorprendió con esta declaración.

\- Pero si son chicas maravillosas! Es totalmente ilógico

\- Bueno, Las tres estamos lejos de nuestras familias y las amigas que teníamos, pues se van alejando también. – declaro Samira

\- Eso es cierto – Afirmaron Zita y Niv

\- pero ahora se tienen las tres y hacen parte de la familia que son todos ellos aunque si entiendo que puede ser un cambio muy grande – respondió Laura

Niv negó con la cabeza.

\- Las cuatro. Aceptaste entrar a nuestro circulo, recuerdas?

Laura sonrió.

\- Claro que si Niv. Pero esperen. las hermanas siempre tienen una mayor que encarrila al resto, la que incita a las otras a hacer las cosas, la voz de la conciencia y la bebe. Así que aquí quien es quien?

Las cuatro se voltearon a ver y sonrieron.

\- yo tengo 21 - dijo Niv

\- yo tengo 22 – dijo Zita

\- yo también tengo 22 – aclaro Samira sonriendo

\- Yo 25 – dijo Laura.

\- Entonces yo soy la peque! – exclamó Niv

\- y yo la incitadora! – dijo Zita

\- Y yo la voz de la conciencia – declaro Samira

\- Jajajaja o sea que ahora resulta que yo las voy a encarrilar? Eso ya es grave – dijo Laura riendo

\- Es tu obligación!

\- tú lo mencionaste!

\- Pero que conste que si su maridos se vuelven locos, mi culpa no es – dijo Laura finalmente

\- Aunque por lo que vi en la mesa, pasara algún tiempo antes de que puedas incitarnos a nada – dijo Niv algo seria.

Laura volteó a verla sorprendida y las otras dos chicas también.

\- A que te refieres Niv?

\- A que les tienes miedo – aclaro Niv

Samira quiso detener esa conversación.

\- Niv...

Niv sonrió y volteó hacia Samira.

\- Ya se ya se... pero su energía dio un bajón cuando la felicitaron.

\- Mayura dijo que...

\- Samira, pero ella no está aquí

Laura no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados.

\- Explícame a que te refieres Niv.

Niv volteó hacia Samira esperando su aprobación, Samira solo tomo un sorbo de su bebida sin darle alguna. Niv lo tomó como un si.

\- Tu pulso se acelera cuando te asustas. Solo sucedió cuando ellos te abrazaron. Con nosotras no tuviste ese problema, por lo que deduzco que es algún trauma reciente. Posiblemente algún abuso físico.

Laura quedo en silencio junto con Samira. Zita en cambio palmoteó emocionada.

\- Ah ya entiendo!. Estas haciendo lo que hace mi abuela. Algo así como lectura de aura verdad?

\- Olvídalo Laura. Estoy loca – Dijo Niv sonriendo - (Hay más pero eso ya mejor se lo preguntó a Mayura porque no lo entiendo muy bien)

Laura lanzó un suspiro abrazándose a si misma como si tuviera frio.

\- Niv yo no creo que estés loca porque entonces yo lo estoy. Explícame cómo pudiste sentir eso?

Samira no dijo nada pero Zita estaba muy atenta.

\- Yo... puedo ver ciertas cosas a nivel energético. – respondió Niv - Mayura dice que es genético pero yo lo dudo porque mi papa no puede hacerlo. Se supone que no debo decir nada mientras este en entrenamiento con ella.

\- Entrenamiento de que?

\- Para poder desarrollar esta habilidad y que pueda compensar mi falta de visión física con esa otra. Mayura es experta porque según entiendo ella se privaba voluntariamente de la vista para volverse más fuerte. – explico Niv - ahora ya puedo ver a las personas por medio de los latidos de sus corazones y sus distintos colores. Por ejemplo Samira y Zita tienen dos latidos porque tienen a sus bebes. Si alguna vez has visto un ultrasonido, mas o menos entenderás como "veo"

Laura estaba muy atenta.

\- Y… como sabes como… vestirte o maquillarte? Ups… perdón Niv eso fue muy impertinente de mi parte – exclamo Laura sonrojada.

Niv extendió su mano para agarrar la de Samira.

\- Bueno… hasta hace poco solo usaba ropa deportiva y era un desastre pero Samira me ayudo. Y por eso y muchas mas te quiero Samira. Eres la hermana mayor que siempre quise - dijo levantándose para abrazar a Samira por la espalda.

\- yo también te quiero Niv.

Zita se les quedó viendo enternecida y después a Laura quien la veía con ojos de no entiendo por que tu no.

\- yo apenas llegue un par de días atrás así que apenas me voy integrando. – explicó.

\- Ahhh entiendo. Pero a Samira ya la conocías no?

\- Nos vimos en su boda y un día después y ya – dijo Zita – Pero ahora vivimos solo a unas casas de distancia. No es emocionante?

\- Yo creo que Encajamos bien. Después de todo, las demás féminas del recinto son entre amazonas y Navy Seals. – dijo Niv

Samira se echo a reír mientras la guiaba de nuevo a su silla.

\- Jajajaja ni se lo menciones a alguna de ellas o te darán toda una catedra de por qué no debes decirles así - advirtió Samira

\- Eso me recuerda que no he visto a Marín desde que llegue. - dijo Zita - Ío habla muy bien de ella.

\- Ío? - pregunto Samira

\- Creo que es su novio ahora - respondió Zita

\- La última vez que ella subió al templo principal... creo que fue el 20. – dijo Samira tratando de hacer memoria.

Laura intentaba seguir el hilo de la conversación pero era casi imposible para ella que no vivía en el santuario.

\- Se nos acabó la limonada quieren más? – dijo como pretexto para despejarse.

\- Yo te acompaño! - dijo Zita - Sirve que veo que hace Shura… y los demás maridos.

\- jajajaja tienes que traerles el informe completo – Laura se levantó con la charola y las jarras y camino hacia la cocina con ella - y tienes alguna molestia por el embarazo?

Zita se llevó la mano a su pancita.

\- Estuve algo enferma las últimas semanas pero ya estamos bien. Va a ser un bebe muy fuerte.- contestó feliz

\- Qué bueno que ya están bien, Pero ya saben el sexo?

\- El Kama Sutra? Al derecho y al revés. O como crees que lo engendramos? jaja

Laura se puso de mil colores.

\- Me refería al sexo del bebe. – aclaró rápidamente

\- Ahhhh no. Es muy pronto. pero yo quiero que sea un niño tan guapo con su papa.

\- Cuantos meses tienes?

\- tres meses y medio. Shura quiere una nena. Yo digo que no conviene porque Shura tiene mucho genio y no la va a dejar ir ni a la tienda solita jaja

\- jajajaja sí, pero seamos sinceras. Unas nenas los manejarían con el dedo meñique ya que caerían derretidos con su sonrisa. – dijo Laura imaginando a Saga jugar con una nenita

\- Justo como con las mamas - dijo Zita sacando la lengua

\- sí, pero no se los menciones o se les sube el ego al cielo y ya lo tienen bastante alto.

Zita volteó a ver a Shura quien está abrazando a Aioros en forma fraternal y suspiró.

\- Pero así los amamos.

Laura volteó a buscar los ojos de Saga

\- si, muchísimo

Saga le sonríe de vuelta y le manda un beso, desatando que todos los demás comenzaran a gritarle mandilón y se le avienten como niños chiquitos a hacerle bolita al piso.

Fueron a la cocina y después de preparar las bandejas, le dio una a Zita.

\- Puedes llevar los postres a las chicas? Yo hare lo mismo con la de los varones y ya solo regresaremos por la limonada.

\- Esta bien – contesto Zita – Pero si no te apuras, te quedas sin tu postre.

Milo fue el primero en darse cuenta de que había postre y ponerle atención a Laura.

\- Postre, Postre, dame, dame! – dijo quitándole la charola.

\- Todo tuyo Milo, Saga dijo que la única forma de que todos ustedes se comieran las frutas era si sabía que había kiwi y que es una de las frutas que más le gustaba comer y compartir con Kanon así que hice un modesto mousse de Kiwi.

\- Y tu que andas diciendo lo que me gusta y lo que no - reclamó Kanon a Saga con los ojos entrecerrados

Saga se puso en actitud defensiva:

\- Comételo y cállate – le dijo entre dientes.

Milo para romper la tensión en el aire comenzó a comérselo haciendo ruidos sexys y obscenos haciendo reír a la mitad de los presentes.

\- Si no quieres Kanon, esta bien no comas. Los demás quieren o me los llevo?

Todos se levantaron y tomaron cada uno el suyo murmurando un gracias y comiéndolo con gusto. Con la charola vacía, Laura regresó a la cocina por las jarras y fue directo a la terraza.

\- Espero que no te estén dando mucha lata - dijo Samira

\- No te preocupes. Es bueno ver a Saga tan feliz con todos ellos. El único que me da lata y ya ni se porque es Kanon.

Samira y Zita cruzaron miradas extrañadas. Niv casi no había convivido con el así que no pudo decir nada.

\- Por qué dices que te da lata? - Pregunto Samira

\- Porque solo hice un comentario del postre y salto como fiera. Yo se lo importante que es Kanon para Saga y viceversa pero juro que ya no tengo ni idea – dijo Laura en tono triste.

\- Salto como fiera hacia ti o hacia su hermano? - Pregunto Niv quien estaba atenta.

\- ah ya ni se, eso me estresa y me pone triste porque sé que a Saga le afecta – aclaró Laura

\- Si es cosa de hermanos creo que tu no deberías intervenir - dijo Zita - Tal vez así se llevan - jaló a Niv de la mano - acompáñame al tocador.

Zita iba diciéndole algo al oído a Niv y esta palmoteaba a pesar de ir agarrada del brazo de Zita.

\- Allá van esas dos a hacer alguna travesura - dijo Samira sonriendo

\- Debo preocuparme?

\- No. Son inofensivas.

Tanto Niv como Zita de hecho fueron al tocador y al salir, Zita se separa para darle un beso a Shura mientras Niv hacia lo mismo con Alde, quien la retuvo entre sus brazos quedando de frente a Kanon quien era mas que obvio que estaba manteniéndose al margen de las conversaciones y revisando su celular constantemente como esperando noticias. Ambas regresaron con Laura y Samira minutos más tarde.

\- Nos hubieran dicho ir al tocador era la clave para ir a hacer eso y con gusto hacemos un espectáculo de 4 – dijo Laura bromeando

\- No! Fuimos a jugar a ser espías, verdad Niv? - dijo Zita

\- Niv! - reprendió Samira

\- Que? No es nada malo! Si voy a ser un fenómeno, siquiera déjame usar mis super poderes para el bien. – se burló Niv

\- jajajaja si no eres super chica - dijo Zita siguiendo el juego

\- Pero que tal bati nenorra? O mejor aun… - Hizo los ademanes de Sailor Moon – Sailor Niv y los castigare en el nombre… del soccer! jajajaja

\- jajajaja eso si te queda pero entonces serias Sailor Tsubasa – dijo Laura

\- Creí que Laura seria la incitadora, no tu Zita – reprendió Samira

\- Y bueno al final que descubrieron? – preguntó Laura curiosa.

\- El señor Kanon no esta de mal humor. Solo está preocupado - contesto Niv

\- Todos están platicando con alguien menos él. - dijo Zita - Pero cuando le pregunte a Shura dijo que tenía que ver con un juicio.

\- Yo solo escuche que tecleaba en su cel. y murmuraba la palabra Aleix – dijo Niv

\- Aleix? yo espero que no sea el mismo Aleix que trabaja para mi abue porque no me gustaría verlo enojado - dijo Zita

\- Ni idea de quien estén Hablando... - dijo Samira - No espera... si conozco a un Aleix... estuvo en la boda de Shaina.

Laura se puso a pensar. Que no Saga dijo que Aleix era Shaka?

\- En cualquier caso, - dijo Niv- El problema es el estrés, no que tenga algo contra ti o contra su hermano.

\- Aunque Milo dijo que Kanon está muy cambiado de unos meses para acá. - dijo Samira

\- Jijiji tal vez está enamorado - dijo Zita

\- No porque entonces le saldrían corazoncitos de los ojos - respondió Niv

\- Yo también creo que no es eso - secundo Samira

\- Niv yo puedo entender el estrés de Kanon es más sé que está muy estresado pero eso no quiere decir que saque su estrés con los demás - Las tres se quedaron calladas. - les agradezco el esfuerzo chicas, son unas hermanitas muy lindas pero hasta que Kanon y yo no hablemos de frente la cosa seguirá así.

\- Por qué no te aprovechas ahora que esta solo? - incito Samira

\- Tú quieres meterme a la boca del lobo sin protección? – preguntó Laura - Porque apenas lo haga todos ellos se pondrán alerta y no podre hablar con él y si él no quiere para qué? más bien les tengo un plan mejor, que Samira y Zita lo secuestren y lo traigan para acá y se bombardea con preguntas hasta se relaje un poquito y ya de ahí veo si hablo con él o no, aunque ustedes tres son capaces después de atrincherarse en la puerta de la terraza para que hable con el

\- jajajaja eso nos parece mejor – dijo Samira

\- jajajaja nosotras somos inocentes – dijo Niv

\- siiiiiii Vamos por el! – exclamó Zita jalando a Samira quien feliz de poder estirar las piernas, fue por Kanon para pesar de Milo que solo veía como le daba el brazo a las dos señoras para escoltarlas de nuevo a la terraza por petición de ellas.

\- Y bien señoras... donde está la araña que hay que matar? – dijo Kanon con una encantadora sonrisa

Laura agarró su vaso de limonada y se lo tomó para no reír del pretexto tan tonto que habían puesto para llevarlo hacia allá.

\- Tardaron tanto que Laura la mató con su trasero - declaró Niv

\- Bueno gracias a Athena que solo fue una araña, si hubiera sido un alacrán se le hubiera hinchado su redondito trasero. Bueno si ya no me necesitan...

Laura casi se ahoga con su limonada al escuchar de la boca de su cunado estas palabras.

\- Quédese un ratito Señor Kanon - dijo Samira

\- Lo vimos muy solito - dijo Zita – Y decidimos haberle compañía.

\- cuéntenos un chiste Señor Kanon – pidió Niv.

Laura se hundió en su asiento mientras comía su postre.

\- Qué tipo de chiste quieren? Tengo muchos – dijo Kanon tomando asiento entre las cuatro chicas.

\- Uno que pueda escuchó Samira - dijo Zita

Kanon volteó a verla y comprendió lo que Zita quiso decir.

\- Es difícil... - dijo Kanon sonriendo - jejeje lo siento Samira, solo se me ocurren chistes a sus costillas

\- Que malo es. – exclamó Samira cruzándose de brazos – Ni que fuera una monja.

\- Quiere oírlo aun así?

Samira vio a Laura y asintió

\- Está bien... A ver Niv... como se dice hombre araña en inglés.?

\- Spiderman!

\- Muy bien... Samira... como se dice hombre murciélago en ingles?

\- Batman!

\- Muy bien... Zita... como se dice vendedor de alfombras árabe en inglés?

Zita pensó y pensó pero no tenia ni idea.

\- Musulmán!

Laura levantó la ceja sin entender mientras las otras tres chicas se reían.

\- Otro, otro!

\- Este va por Zita, la maja de majas! – dijo Kanon de forma alegre.

\- y Ole! - responde Zita divertida

Laura le sonrió a las chicas y miró a Kanon expectante

\- Un gallego emigrado en Madrid sale un día de casa y se encuentra a un chulapo madrileño con un pingüino.

_¡Coño! ¿Y ese pingüino?

_Ya ves gallego, en madrí tenemos de tó. Hoy el guapillo se levantó y se encontró con un pingüino.  
_ ¡Hombre ! Llévalo al zoo.  
_ Pues le has dao muy buena idea al chulapo galleguito.  
Al día siguiente el gallego se vuelve a encontrar al chulapo con el pingüino.  
_¡Pero hombre! No llevaste al pingüino al zoo.  
_Pues claro que fuimos al zoo galleguito, y el guapillo y el pingüino se lo pasaron chachi. Ahora nos vamos al circo.

Zita y Niv destornillaban de risa mientras Samira lo hacía de modo menos escandaloso.

\- creo que mi sentido del humor se quedó dormido porque no he entendido ninguno de los chistes – murmuro Laura.

\- Y este especial para Niv – dijo Kanon

En el colegio de árbitros:  
-Hola, buenas; mire, yo quiero ser árbitro.  
-¡Manolo! Ven a tomarle los datos a este hijoputa.  
-¡Oiga, hijoputa lo será usted!  
-¡Manolo! No vengas, que no sirve.

Niv y Zita volvieron a reír pues ambas estaban bien versadas en el soccer y Samira solo se ruborizaba de las palabras altisonantes.

\- Bueno señoras... – dijo Kanon levantándose – Ya las complací, pero me van a ver feo sus maridos si me ven aquí con ustedes así que...

\- Ay! esto es imposible! – exclamó Laura dejando caer su cabeza contra la mesa

Kanon saltó de su asiento para ir a "socorrerla"

\- Te sientes mal? - pregunto Kanon a Laura - Te traigo una aspirina?

\- Ehhhhh?

Laura levantó la cabeza y lo miro confundido. Kanon se le quedo viendo algo preocupado. Laura decidió que era el momento adecuado y les dijo:

\- chicas me hacen el favor y me dejan hablar un momento a solas con Kanon?

Las tres asienten y entran a la casa apostándose en la puerta para no dejar que nadie los interrumpa. Kanon vio esto con gracia pero al voltear, la cara de Laura era muy seria.

\- Kanon juro que he tratado de entender tu actitud conmigo en pero estoy totalmente perdida – confesó.

\- Que actitud?

\- Antes de comenzar, quiero darte las gracias. Yo nunca tendré como pagarte que hayas ayudado a Saga y Camus a que me encontraran y prestar tu cabaña para mi recuperación. – dijo en tono suave - si no hubiera sido por eso yo estaría mucho peor o tal vez hasta muerta así que, de verdad muchas gracias.

\- Ok. Acepto tu agradecimiento. – dijo Kanon algo abrumado – Ahora dime que te hice.

\- Pues… es que siento que con respecto a mí, todo lo que hago te parece mal.

Kanon se cruzó de brazos y se tomó el puente de la nariz para controlarse.

\- Alguna otra queja contra mí? Te he faltado al respeto? He hecho escandalo? He traído mujerzuelas? Me he pasado de copas?

Laura hizo el intento de pararse de la silla,

\- Solo quiero saber cuál es tu maldito problema conmigo

Kanon suspiró derrotado. Saga y Laura eran tal para cual.

\- A ver… Por qué crees que tengo algún problema contigo?

Laura se acomodó de nuevo en la silla e inconscientemente se comenzó a rascar la cicatriz de su pecho.

\- Porque te me quedas mirando fijo, frunces el ceño, y hasta con Aioria he cruzado dos palabras pero contigo ni una – declaró Laura.

\- Esas son las únicas pruebas que tienes contra mí? – preguntó Kanon - El hecho de que me quedo viendo fijo es porque quiero saber hasta qué punto sigues afectada por lo sucedido. Te estuve observando y vi que no te gusta que te toque los varones. Ese mismo comportamiento me lo hizo Shaina a su regreso después de la boda de Milo Y odio simplemente pensar que ambas pasaron por esa situación y que siguen mal aunque ambas sean lo suficientemente tercas como para no pedir ayuda.

Laura abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar esto, sobre todo porque ella no sabia a ciencia cierta que le había sucedido a Shaina pero Kanon continuó:

\- A Shaina le creo que le importe un bledo por muchas razones, pero tú no estás bien del todo y Saga debería de darse la suficiente cuenta como para evitar hacerte pasar por todo esto sabiendo lo querendones y besucones que somos.

Laura se ruborizó un poco. Era cierto por lo que había visto hasta ahora.

\- Y si no he cruzado palabra contigo, es porque quieras o no, nos vamos a tratar mucho más seguido que con tu con todos los demás y te estoy dando la oportunidad de que los conozcas a ellos. Quieres más excusas de mi parte? Llego tarde por asuntos que solo a mí me importan y mi hermano casi me golpea por no llegar a tiempo a su cena sin importarle el motivo. Así que para no hacerte ninguna grosería, me quedo callado y convivo como si nada. Pero para variar, parece que soy yo quien hace todo lo hago mal y ahora te vas a poner a llorar y saldrás corriendo y se armara el drama y Saga me correrá de su casa no?.

Laura se mordió un labio para no replicar.

\- Y respecto al primer tema que tocaste, escucha bien porque no lo voy a repetir Saga es mi hermano y ya se que es un hijo de puta pero aun así (y siendo yo igual o peor) siempre velo por él y por los que él quiera aunque a mi ni me pelen. Así que deja de creer que eres el centro de todo este relajo fraternal y si te hice sentir mal, discúlpame. Pero no fue nada personal, Haces feliz a mi hermano y eso es todo lo que me importa.

Laura escuchaba todo muy atenta.

\- Acostúmbrate. Saga y yo peleamos 3 de 4 veces que nos vemos porque la relación entre nosotros es demasiado intensa. Te lo dije una vez, El necesita alguien fuerte, no la muñeca fea que llora por los rincones, estamos?

Laura asintió conmovida y Kanon la abrazó quedando el de frente al vidrio deliberadamente. Cuando Camus cruzó miradas con el, Kanon hizo la pantomima de agarrarle el trasero a Laura para molestarlo, e incluso le hizo una seña obscena. Camus se acercó y golpeó el vidrio para llamar su atención. Era extraño que con el no sintiera la aversión que sentía por los demás. Tal vez por su cercanía y parecido con Saga.

\- Gracias Kanon, pero en serio dime las cosas de frente si?

Kanon no la soltó del abrazo de oso solo para joder a Camus quien le dijo a Samira que necesita pasar pero ella volteó a ver a Laura primero esperando su aprobación aunque como estaba de espaldas no pudo ver su respuesta. Laura le hizo una pequeña señal a Samira y sigue en el abrazo de Kanon. Se dio cuenta que ese abrazo estaba tardando mas de lo necesario y dijo:

\- Lo estás haciendo adrede para crearme problemas, verdad?

\- Tranquila que mi hermano no está viéndonos. Podemos estar así por horas. – dijo para molestarla.

Samira finalmente dejó entrar a Camus y Kanon, y si bien retiró su abrazo, la puso delante de él a modo de escudo y la abrazó de nuevo quedando de frente a Camus. Laura solo negó con la cabeza resignada.

\- Milo te anda buscando Kanon – dijo Camus con la voz mas helada posible

\- En serio? Que extraño. Milo ya ni me habla, pero hay que darle gusto al congelador con patas verdad hermanita chula? – dijo Kanon mientras le dio un beso en la mejilla y salía riendo de la terraza.

Camus la miró con ojos reprobadores

\- A mí no me preguntes, - dijo Laura - Como estas?

\- Algo extrañado del cuadro que acabo de ver – dijo muy serio

\- Extrañado porque?

\- Ya te dije que Kanon es peligroso y si no quieres problemas, no le sigas sus jueguitos. – declaro Camus

\- Y yo te digo que estoy perdidamente enamorada de Saga y que lo amo con todo mi corazón y que si Kanon lo hizo fue para molestarte. – dijo Laura con una sonrisa.

\- No lo dudo - dijo el peli azul dejándose caer en una de las sillas.

Laura se sentó junto a el.

\- Estas cansado, preocupado, inquieto o todas juntas?

Camus suspiró.

\- Todas

\- Aparte de lo obvio, hay algo más?

Camus se cruzó de brazos.

\- Que es lo obvio para ti?

\- Eso que te lleva atormentando un buen tiempo y aun no sabes que hacer. – contestó Laura

\- Sí. Eso mismo. Hay una nueva información que me ha estado molestando mucho – susurró Camus

\- La quieres compartir? – dijo Laura tomando su mano

Camus lo pensó unos segundos antes de decidirse.

\- Recuerdas el telegrama que recibiste y que prácticamente arruinó todo?

\- Claro. Que con el?

\- Con el asunto de Aioria y el cuñado de Fler metido hasta el cuello... me dijo que sabía quién lo había enviado y no había sido Hilda, sino el Ex ardido de Fler. Ya me había resignado a odiarla y buscarla para... desquitarme pero...

Laura miró a su amigo con algo de compasión.

\- Camus, ahora ustedes no pueden pensar solo en los dos si no en esa personita que viene en camino y hacer lo mejor para él o ella y entender que a pesar de los errores de los dos él no tiene por qué pagarlos. Tú no puedes echarte la culpa de todo lo que paso, porque aquí los dos se portaron como idiotas

\- Aja y como se lo digo sin parecer un patán – pregunto Camus.

\- Reconociendo que la embarraste y haciéndote escuchar, ya ella después sacara sus conclusiones, pero primero tienes que encontrarla y replantearte si lucharas por los dos o solo por él bebe. Sabes bien que decidas lo que decidas yo te voy a ayudar y apoyar pero tienes que estar seguro que eso es lo que quieres.

La expresión de Camus cambio un poco.

\- Ese es el problema. No tengo ni la menor idea

\- Y no lo sabrás hasta no verla de frente y saber si vale o no la pena. Si quieres mi consejo yo digo que si vale la pena pero que te costara, y que cuando lo hagan no hayan secretos, malentendidos, ni orgullos de por medio.

\- Eso será difícil, tampoco me quisieron decir donde esta – dijo Camus – Si bien Siegfried se ha tomado muy en serio su papel de hermano mayor. Se que se contuvo lo mas que pudo pero aun así me ha metido un buen puñetazo.

Laura le sonrió.

\- Yo te hubiera metido dos, pero ya en estos días me debe llegar información del correo y del aeropuerto para tener un punto de salida donde empezar a buscar – dijo orgullosa.

Camus la miro con perspicacia.

\- ya decidiste regresar al trabajo?

\- Mmm… algo así – contesto Laura haciendo que el dudara de inmediato.

\- Bueno, pues no aceptaré que me ayudes a resolver mi vida mientras no resuelvas la tuya. – declaró Camus – Ya sabes que vas a hacer de tu vida? porque dudo mucho que aguantes el jueguito de ser ama de casa de por vida.

Laura puso las cabeza sobre la mesa y las manos encima.

\- Es que.. tengo miedo, todavía ni siquiera puedo controlarme a mí misma, ni los recuerdos… y si por eso comprometo alguna misión y lo echo todo a perder? Y si compruebo que ya no sirvo para lo único bueno que he hecho en mi vida?

\- Entonces ve y renuncia y dedícate a otra cosa – pidió Camus.

\- No quiero renunciar pero no sé qué hacer – confesó Laura.

\- O sea que quieres hacer un omelette sin romper los huevos y eso no se puede. En todo caso me estás diciendo que necesitas terapia. Tal vez tengas que ir al psiquiátrico

\- ni en un millón de años luz

\- Bueno pues me avisas cuando sepas que vas a hacer, porque no te diré nada mas de mi vida hasta que te recuperes – dijo Camus regresando con los demás varones.

Las tres chicas al ver que Camus se retiraba, volvieron a ocupar sus lugares originales.

\- gracias chicas, pude arregle las cosas con mi cuñado. – dijo Laura alegremente.

\- Y con el señor Camus? – pregunto Samira

Laura sonrió.

\- Bueno, a Camus lo quiero como mi hermano y estaba preocupado por mi salud. Además también tiene muchas cosas que pensar y estábamos hablando de eso. Por cierto… Samira te puedo pedir un favor?

\- Si claro

\- Es que según se a ti por lo de tu embarazo te está viendo una ginecóloga y… - No pudo evitar ponerse tan roja como un tomate - y pues no sé si… es que me da pena pero… seria genial que pudieras hacerme una cita con ella y acompañarme.

Samira pestañeo varias veces sorprendida por la extraña petición y entre las cuatro se hizo un momento de silencio.

\- Claro! si quieres cuando sea mi próxima visita hacemos cita para ti también. Es en dos semanas mas o menos. – contestó.

\- Ahora que lo mencionas... – dijo Zita - yo aún no tengo un médico de control. Yo también voy con ustedes.

Niv se quedó callada. Ella no tenía aun razones para ir y después de todo lo que le sucedió, lo que menos quería era ir a un hospital.

\- Te lo agradezco infinitamente Samira – dijo Laura - No me lo tomes a mal pero yo le huyo a los hospitales y médicos así que no soy muy dada a ir a esos lugares y citas de esas menos.

Samira sonrió de manera comprensiva.

\- La ventaja de crecer con la separación de sexos tan marcada, es que nuestra educación es menos penosa al respecto. Incluso a veces tienes que ir a que te den tu certificado de virginidad. Eso para que veas si que es vergonzoso – declaró.

\- Si pero es aún más penoso no tener a quien preguntarle todo esto a medida que creces y lo saques a conclusión sola o con revistas – dijo Laura

Niv extendió su mano a Samira.

\- Si pero para eso están las hermanas mayores verdad Samira?

Samira se la tomó con cariño.

\- Si Niv. Aunque nunca creí que de verdad tuviera que darte catedra.

Tanto Laura como Zita voltearon hacia la pequeña y Niv, intuyéndolo, se sonrojo.

\- Es que yo tampoco quise nunca preguntarle a mi papa – se justifico mientras jugaba con mis manos

Laura le tomo la otra mano a Niv.

\- Tranquila Niv. Es normal que nunca quisieras preguntarle a tu papa. Con un hombre no se tiene esa confianza, es como poner a una monjita que te hable de sexo, te excomulgan jijijijij.

Las tres chicas comenzaron a reír y comentar sus experiencias hasta que Laura decidió cambiar de tema.

\- Chicas… ven a algún otro incauto que podamos secuestrar para hacerle preguntas que nos interesan?

Las tres hicieron team back por unos segundos.

\- Di un número del 1 al 5 - dijo Niv a Laura

\- 3

\- tu marido - contestó Zita

Laura abrió grandes los ojos.

\- Quieren que les traiga a mi marido? Bueno.

En el tiempo que Laura fue por el, las tres chicas planeaban sus preguntas.

Laura llegó a donde todos guardaron silencio ante su presencia.

\- Señores... Todo bien? Están hablando de algo importante?

Saga la tomó de la cintura y le dio un beso en el cuello.

\- Hablábamos del tipo de bikini que le queda mejor a tu tipo de cuerpo

Laura no esperaba esta respuesta.

\- Claro y como ustedes saben tanto de bikinis… pero me alegro que sea algo tan importante como eso

\- Claro que es importante! – dijo Saga – Yo dije que Hilo dental

\- Ay mejor ya cállate! – susurro Laura completamente ruborizada mientras los amigos de su esposo la veían con una sonrisa.

\- Yo tengo que llevar a Zita. No ha pisado el mar desde los 12 - dijo Shura

\- Oye si... yo tampoco he llevado a Samira - dijo Milo

\- Claro que no - intervino Camus - La mantienes encadenada en la cama para tomarla a voluntad maldito bicho celoso.

\- Deberíamos llevarlas el fin de semana - dijo Shura

\- Hecho - contesto Milo chocando palmas con Shura.

Laura se golpeó la cabeza con la palma de la mano. En serio ese era el tipo de conversaciones masculinas de las que tanto hablaban?

\- bueno yo los dejo que sigan hablando de cosas tan importantes pero necesito robarme un ratico a Saga – dijo Laura tomándolo del brazo.

Se escuchó como los chicos seguían hablando de bikinis y Laura comenzó a caminar con Saga pero antes de entrar a la terraza lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y le dio un beso.

\- Eso por qué fue?

\- En serio te tengo que decir porque te beso?

\- me gusta oírtelo decir y lo sabes

\- porque te amo, te amo y porque me encantan y me fascinan tu besos

\- así está mejor. - el la volvió a besar.

Laura puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y se dejó llevar, desafortunadamente el clásico iuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu comenzó a sonar contra ellos. Laura entonces para quitarse de las miradas morbosas, entro con Saga del brazo.

\- Aquí esta chicas. – dijo Laura cerrando la puerta.

\- Buenas noches señoras - dijo con su encantadora sonrisa - Para que soy bueno?

\- Señor Saga por favor siéntese - dijo Samira señalándole la silla que antes había ocupado su hermano.

\- Nosotras solo lo queremos conocer y platicar un rato porque es nuestro anfitrión- dijo Zita

\- Porque siento que estoy entrando a la corte marcial - dijo el peli azul poniendo a Laura en sus piernas

\- Que lo hace pensar eso señor Saga? – dijo Niv - nosotras somos niñas inocentes que no rompemos ni un plato.

Saga la miró un segundo y sonrió.

\- A ti te lo creo pero a Samira y Zita no y a Laura menos.

Laura presiono su mano.

\- Amor, Como que a mi menos? aquí todas somos niñas inocentes

\- Si claro, y yo soy el Gemelo de Shion.

\- No. Shion es más guapo - dijo Niv en broma

Saga puso cara de ofendido primero y de niño berrinchudo después.

\- Amor, defiéndeme! – dijo dirigiéndose a Laura quien respondió con una sonrisa.

\- Niv ahí si estoy en desacuerdo contigo. Saga es más lindo, y tiene esa sonrisa encantadora, y esos ojitos, sus manos, sus músculos…

Niv hizo mas amplia su sonrisa.

\- Es que lo ves con ojos de recién casada. Pero te recuerdo que yo no puedo ver su físico – Aclaró.

\- Lo siento Niv. Lo olvide. Amor, cierra los ojos.

Laura se levantó de la piernas de Saga, tomó de la mano a Niv y la colocó frente a Saga.

\- Ahora Niv, te doy permiso de toquetear a mi marido.

Saga abrió los ojos como platos y Laura volvió a cerrárselos con la mano..

\- Jajajaja no amor… no te emociones. – le advirtió divertida – Niv, pasa tu manos por su cara para que te lo imagines y veas lo guapo que es.

Niv, movida por la curiosidad, cerro los ojos también mientras delineaba el contorno de su cara con suavidad.

\- Es idéntico a Kanon, pero a este hermano lo veo en dos colores y eso me confunde.

\- Luego le preguntas a Mayura, Niv. - dijo Samira - Laura, quítale a tu marido antes de que comience a manosearlo donde no.

\- Samira!

\- Es que estas muy chiquita y el muy alto Niv. Eventualmente podrías hacerlo Jijiji

\- jajajajajajaja te cacharon Niv – se burló Zita.

Niv se sonrojó y regresó a su silla rápidamente.

\- que mala eres Samira!

Samira y Zita se reían de ella mientras Laura se volvía a sentar en las piernas de Saga.

\- Señor Saga, usted conoce hace mucho a mi Shura - dijo Zita

\- y a Milo?

\- y a Alde?

\- Si... desde luego. Prácticamente yo los crie, así que no me peguen por lo mal que salieron - dijo Saga sonriendo

Las tres sonrieron.

\- Ahhh Entonces sabe cuántas novias han tenido? - dijo Samira

\- Pues... – Saga se tomó la nuca - Hasta hace 5 años les llevaba la cuenta. Después ya deje de contarlas.

\- Cuantas novias ha tenido Shura? - preguntó Zita

\- novia, novia? Solo dos. – confeso Saga – Es medio… especial en ese aspecto.

Zita se emocionó.

\- Cómo eran? todavía viven aquí? cuantos años tenían? Estuvo mucho tiempo con ellas? eran pelirrojas?

Saga confirmo que se había metido a la boca del lobo, pero sus preguntas eran tan… tiernas que no le costo trabajo responder.

\- él tenía 13 y no, ya no viven aquí cerca.

\- Y Milo? cuantas novias o enamoradas tuvo? - dijo Samira

Saga volteo a ver a Samira con una sonrisa de HDP orgulloso de su

\- Segura que quieres saber esa respuesta Samira?

La esposa de Milo reflexionó un poco.

\- Mejor solo si hay alguna cerca de el.

\- No Samira. Ninguna está cerca de Milo.

\- y de mi Alde? - preguntó Niv

\- El becerrito?. Él siempre fue muy tímido. Aunque tenía admiradoras él nunca les hizo caso.

\- Pues se amuelan porque es solo mío – dijo haciendo pucheros haciendo reír a los cuatro.

Saga sintió su obligación de tranquilizar a las tres señoras.

\- Quiero suponer que nadie se ha tomado la molestia de decirles, que todos los dorados pertenecen a un grupo selecto del santuario que hasta hace poco no se mezclaba con nadie más que no fuera del mismo rango. – dijo con Voz muy seria - Plateados y de bronce ni siquiera sabían de su existencia. Así de exclusivo era ese círculo. Y como en ese círculo solo había hombres, pueden estar seguros que ninguno, a excepción de Aioria, tuvo contacto con ninguna mujer del mismo santuario y eso por otras razones que no les diré.

\- así que por ese lado podemos estar tranquilas - dijo Zita a Niv quien asintió con la cabeza

\- Por cierto… de que estaban hablando tan entretenidos? – pregunto Niv

\- De lo lindas que se ven en bikini y de que Milo y Shura las llevaran a la playa para verlas con unos a ustedes dos – respondió Saga.

Niv sonrió de solo recordar aquellos momentos vividos en la playa con Alde, aunque en realidad y viéndolo fríamente, eso había sido su perdición pues ahí habían conocido a Mesis.

\- señor Saga usted ya vio a Laura en bikini? – dijo Zita

\- Con bikini, sin bikini, con tanga, sin tanga...

Laura le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza a Saga para que dejara de andar revelando intimidades.

\- Niv, a ti Alde ya te vio en bikini? - dijo Samira

Niv sonrió complacida con la pregunta.

\- En Brasil es normal usar bikinis en la playa. Casi obligatorio de hecho. – afirmó - Solo pudimos ir una vez. Rio nos quedaba algo lejos

\- Pues aprovecha que estas aquí y que te lleve. Aquí hay playas muy bonitas y no están tan lejos – dijo Laura

\- Yo no he ido a la playa en... que será... 10 años? – dijo Zita haciendo memoria.

\- porque tanto?

\- Hasta hace poco era alérgica al mar – respondió Zita – Aunque se supone que mi abuelo es el Rey de los Mares: Poseidón.

Tanto Samira como Niv, comenzaron a hablar entre ellas del tema mientras que Saga se puso rígido. Algo le había dicho Kanon al respecto pero no se lo había creído.

\- Alérgica? Que desperdicio. – dijo Laura

\- Si, pero Kanon me consiguió finalmente una cura temporal y por eso puedo estar aquí con ustedes hoy. – contesto Zita

\- Señor Saga, porque la casa de Milo y los demás es en el Santuario y no en otro lado? – preguntó Samira

\- Pues... porque por elección propia decidieron quedarse para cuidar el camino hacia la casa de Athena. Ya no están obligados a estar ahí.

\- Y usted porque no esta ahí si dijo que los crio a todos? – dijo Zita

\- Yo quise estudiar medicina y no podía hacerlo desde ahí – contesto respetuosamente

\- Pero usted puede regresar si quiere? - Preguntó Niv

\- Solo que Kanon renunciara - contestó Saga

\- Pero a usted le gustaría volver? – volvió a preguntar Niv

\- A veces si a veces no. Y ahorita mejor no. A veces extraño la tranquilidad del santuario, pero no cuando veo la carita de mis pacientes que me necesitan mas y ahorita menos porque estoy recién casado y Laura es muy escandalosa Jijiji

Laura se cruzó de brazos y se sonrojo por completo al comprender a lo que se refería.

\- Shhhht!

\- Exacto amor. Así te hago siempre pero no obedeces – bromeo Saga

\- Arghhh!

Tanto Zita como Niv comprendieron de inmediato y comenzaron a reír.

\- Escandalosa en que? - preguntó Samira inocentemente.

Zita le susurró la respuesta al oído y ella comenzó a reír también.

\- Bueno… creo que me llama mi hermano, con su permiso señoras. - dijo Saga viendo la cara de Laura

Saga le guiñó el ojo y salió casi corriendo solo después de darle un beso en la frente

\- Eso fue divertido! - dijo Zita

\- Samira... percibo que Laura esta toda roja? - preguntó Niv

\- Como tomate - contesta Samira viendo de frente a su anfitriona.

\- Jijiji - Niv Palmea - Necesitamos otra victima

\- Yo propongo uno de los hermanos - dijo Samira - Son un enigma para mi

\- Suena bien, a cuál de los dos?

\- El Mayor - contesta Niv adelantándose.

\- Yo voy por el! - dijo Zita saliendo de la terraza estirándose y regresando cinco minutos después del brazo de Aioros.

\- Señoras... me mandaron llamar?

Las cuatro tomaron asiento y lo invitaron a hacer lo mismo.

\- No me hagan daño! yo no hice nada!

Laura sintió como si estuviera en un interrogatorio.

\- Y porque asume que hizo algo?

\- Debe ser porque ya me dijeron que esto parece la santa inquisición – contesto sonriendo Aioros con esa sonrisa tranquila que lo caracterizaba.

\- Quien le dijo eso? - pregunta Samira

\- El anfitrión es uno de mis mejores amigos, recuerdan?

\- no, no lo sabíamos pero no se le ve salir casi con él o si? - pregunta Samira

\- Bueno... no hemos tenido mucho tiempo últimamente. Yo…estoy estudiando más y luego... con lo tuyo Zita pues me atrasé un poquito y Saga... digamos que sus gustos en cuestión de amistades han cambiado con el tiempo y ahora prefiere amigos más... acorde a su nueva actividad

Zita rehuyó su mirada y Niv obviamente estaba muy atenta a las palabras de Aioros

\- Zita a que se refiere Aioros con lo tuyo? – Preguntó.

\- Yo... estuve un tiempo fuera del radar de Shura y... este se espantó y... es una historia rara que no quiero contar ahora Niv. – contestó Zita algo apenada.

Niv comprendió que era un asunto delicado y volvió hacia Aioros.

\- Señor Aioros para que está estudiando? – Dijo Niv

\- No tengo permitido decirlo Niv. Es un secreto de estado.

\- Y ya tienes novia? – volvió a preguntar.

\- No. No tengo

\- Y alguien que te mueva el piso? – pregunto Zita

\- No tengo mucho contacto con Mujeres.

\- Chicas le creemos o no? – preguntó Laura.

Las tres negaron con la cabeza.

\- Bueno, bueno... tengo mis amiguitas como todos. – confesó Aioros

Las cuatro comenzaron a interrogarlo.

\- como quienes? cuales amiguitas? Cuales todos? De esos están hablando allá verdad? de sus amiguitas

Aioros se puso en posición defensiva cuando las cuatro se le quedaron viendo fijamente.

\- A ver a ver. Si hasta los maestros tienen sus amigas porque yo no puedo?

\- Nadie dijo que no podía. Nosotras queremos saber de Milo, Alde, Shura y Saga y sus amiguitas – dijo Zita

\- tú dijiste que todos las tienen, no? – secundo Laura

Aioros comenzó a pasar saliva nervioso. Por que le preguntaban a el?

\- Que yo sepa Milo desde diciembre no sale con nadie que no sea Samira, Shura igual desde que conoció a Zita y Saga pues no me consta. Alde... no le conozco a nadie así que no se preocupe Niv.

\- Como que no te consta de Saga, Aioros? – pregunto Laura intrigada

\- Saga como dije antes, se alejó de nosotros así que no puedo responder por el. pero si ya te mudaste con él, ten por seguro que no tendrá ojos para nadie más. Es demasiado intenso cuando quiere algo o alguien.

Laura sonrió conmovida de la lealtad de Aioros.

\- Y aparte de bikinis de que más estaban hablando ustedes? – dijo Zita

\- De Mist – dijo mas tranquilo al ver que le habían cambiado el tema a uno menos escabroso para el.

\- Quien es Mist? - dijo Niv

\- Mi sobrina.

\- Tu sobrina? O sea que es hija de Aioria? – preguntó Zita - Pero… Que no Marín era la novia de Aioria? O al menos en eso me quedé.

Aioros suspiró. Esa era la única parte de toda esa historia que el odiaba.

\- Aioria tuvo una aventura hace casi tres años y el resultado fue Mist.

\- Y es una niña en verdad adorable - dijo Samira – Y muy bien portada.

\- Tienes alguna una foto de Mist? – preguntó Zita

Aioros sacó su cartera y les mostró

\- Miren esta belleza, es preciosa! – exclamó Laura

\- que linda! – Dijo Zita.

\- descríbela Laura, por favor – pidió Niv.

\- Cabello aguamarina, cara redondita, con unos ojos azules y pestañas muy grandes, naricita respingada, con una sonrisota, de piel blanca, mejillas rosaditas… toda una muñequita.

\- felicidades Aioros por tu sobrina – dijo Laura

\- Tengo que regresar o comenzare a ser el blanco de sus burlas – dijo Aioros – Si me lo permiten claro.

\- gracias por acceder a venir, Aioros - dijo Zita

\- un placer señoritas digo... señoras

Aioros se levantó y casi salió corriendo antes de que comenzaran a seguir interrogándolo. Todos los chicos comenzaron a interrogarlo y voltearon hacia la terraza, donde Zita advirtió.

\- Debemos tener cuidado porque esos de allá adentro deben pensar que somos un peligro juntas y si ya descubrieron nuestro juego es peligroso porque la querrán devolver y ellos son 9 y nosotras 4.

\- Cambiemos de estrategia entonces – sugirió Niv.

\- Que sugieres?

\- Hagamos una dinámica con todos. – dijo pidiéndoles posición de Team Back de nuevo.

Los varones miraron esta acción y comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellos. Ya veían venir nuevas travesuras de parte de esas cuatro mujeres y no sabían como podían hacer para evitarlo, pero eso si, mientras hubiera diversión de por medio, las complacerían.

 **Julio 26, 8 am.**

 **Casa de Ares**

 **Bagdad, Irak**

En su mansión, con triple aire acondicionado y solo con bóxer por ser verano, Ares hacia un break en su trabajo de oficina que quería terminar antes de desayunar. Estaba recostado sobre su asiento de piel al que le había puesto una toalla porque con el calor que estaba haciendo se le pegaba en el trasero y con las piernas sobre su escritorio con el teléfono en la mano. Llevaba ya una hora al teléfono con Dionisio quien le estaba reportando el chisme del juicio entre Poseidón y Athena.

A Juar juar juar… y que cara puso el tío?

D Hasta eso que está bastante tranquilo.

A En serio? Ya se tiraría al avatar de Athena?

D No, mas bien porque esta seguro de ganar y embarrarle su triunfo en la cara

A Oye… y si tiene posibilidades de ganar?

D Ja! Ya sabes… como todos nosotros… que Athena es un poco amarrada en cuestión de finanzas.

A Si. Es la única que hace puro negocio limpio. Por eso no tiene dinero.

D Como sea. El punto es, que no pago la anualidad del programa y por tanto, aunque Poseidón hizo la investigación reglamentaria, cuando empadronó a su nueva marina, obviamente no saltó el programa avisando que ya estaba en el sistema.

A Programa? Que Programa?

D El Padrón único de ninfas, caballeros, hijos, institucionales, sapuris, satélites y scales

A Ahhh el PUNCHISSS.

D Jajajaja que mamon

A Aunque para mi es el Padrón único de Nerds, Cahuameros, Hijos de puta, Imbéciles, sácale punta, sabandijas y sangrones

D Jajajaja ya cállate!

A Uy! Debe estar mega divertido ese juicio. Me pregunto por que no me dejaron entrar.

D Debe ser porque eres una perita en dulce, aunque tu "mami" ya nos dio a todos nuestra invitación. Yo pongo los pomos.

A Invitación? A que?

D A tu fiesta de compromiso frente a la tía Nix

A Que, como, cuando, donde?

D Yo esperaba que la invitación fuera menos cursi pero….

A KEEEEEEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES

D Oopsi. La regué?

A No. Deja arreglo todo esto y te vuelvo a marcar. Cuando es la siguiente audiencia?

D En 15 días gracias a ti jaja.

A Ash… Oye… que paso con el cargamento que iba hacia Nueva York para su distribución.

D Ya esta empaquetada y siendo enviada por GHL al destinatario.

A Perfecto. Espero mi cheque entonces.

D En cuanto Eris me pague.

A Sale. Te llamo después.

Ares colgó la llamada y vio que Keres ya estaba en la puerta.

\- Me… me llamó?

\- No gritaría tu nombre si no fuera así – dijo sin bajar los pies del escritorio - Te dije que hablaras con mi madre respecto a lo que quiere hacer conmigo.

Keres se sentó frente al escritorio tapándose los ojos porque alcanzaba a ver todo de su jefe y próximo prometido por los huecos del Bóxer.

\- No seas ridícula. Para que te tapas si no hay nada que no hayas visto y disfrutado ya

Keres se sonrojo un poco. Desde que se había confesado con Ares estaba mas insoportable e impertinente con ella que antes

\- Yo hable con ella pero …

\- Pero no le dijiste la verdad, cierto? – dijo Ares bajando finalmente los pies para alivio de la rubia.

\- Es que mi mama y ella son muy amigas y…

\- Sabia que no lo harías. – dijo Ares resignado - Se puede saber que he hecho para merecer esto? No me contestes.

\- Lo siento.

Ares se puso a juguetear con una pluma fuente. Como podía zafarse de esa situación? Keres no decía nada para evitar enfadarlo mas y de pronto se escuchó un alboroto afuera en el pasillo y la puerta de su oficina se abrió de golpe. Solo había una persona que se atrevía hacer con sus cosas lo que le diera en gana.

\- Afrodita! – Exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo.


	183. Chapter 183

**Capitulo 181**

 **Julio 26, 8 am.**

 **Casa de Ares**

 **Bagdad, Irak**

La diosa del amor apareció en la habitación en todo su esplendor y camino hacia Ares ignorando por completo a Keres y plantándole tremendo beso al dios de la Guerra, quien tuvo que bajar los pies del escritorio.

\- Hola mi amor. – dijo Afrodita sentándosele a horcajadas en las piernas a Ares echándole los brazos al cuello.

\- Que haces tu aquí? – pregunto Ares extrañado mientras veía a las dos mujeres alternadamente.

\- Visitando a mi amante favorito. Que mas? – contestó con voz seductora

\- Mmm… seria mas valioso si dijeras a mi "único" amante – contesto Ares con una mueca

\- Oh vamos! Tu estas muy ocupado y además vives muy lejos. – dijo Afrodita haciéndole un mohín - Acaso no te da gusto verme? Además… me dijeron que vas a casarte y yo quería… "felicitarte" y darte una buena "despedida de soltero".

\- Si bueno respecto a eso…

Keres miro la escena y volteó hacia otro lado. Odiaba a la diosa de la belleza porque siempre la hacia sentir inferior a pesar de que por derecho, ella debería ser mas importante, por lo que decidió dejarlos solos, pero sin querer hizo un ruido al tratar de salir de la habitación mientras estaban distraídos y Afrodita fue la primera en voltear.

\- Veo que la mosca muerta sigue aquí. – exclamó Afrodita con desprecio

Ares se la quitó de encima con suficiente cuidado como para no hacerla enojar.

\- Sabes bien que no me gusta que te metas con mi gente. Ya te lo dije antes y te lo repito.

\- Tu gente? – La diosa del Amor la señaló de forma despectiva – "Esta" solo es una golfa mas con la que te metiste y de seguro te esta cargando el milagrito como Fanny o como hubiera hecho Rebecca de haber podido!

Keres dio algunos pasos atrás por puro instinto de conservación al escuchar todo el veneno que la diosa había lanzado sobre el. A Ares se le fue todo el color del rostro y Afrodita sonrió complacida.

\- Te sorprende que sepa de ellas?

\- No, en realidad no. – dijo entre dientes Ares haciéndole una señal a Keres de que saliera.

No tuvo que repetir la orden. Afrodita aprovechó para pasearse de forma sensual por su escritorio tocando todo lo que estaba ahí para salir del otro lado y abrazarlo por detrás

\- Supongo que por eso nunca me dijiste que "tu hijo mortal" seguía vivo – dijo cerca de su oído

Ares no se movió. Ni siquiera parpadeó. Siempre había tenido la impresión de que ella sabia de Milo desde antes de la boda de Shaina y esto se lo confirmaba, pero prefería no tocar el tema para que no se le alocara la hormona y fuera tras de el, sobre todo ahora que estaba casado con Samira.

\- Acaso creíste que no reconocería a tu vivo retrato? Muy joven, apuesto y sexy… tanto como su padre!

\- Ya basta! – gritó Ares

\- De Rebecca te salvaste porque no estoy muy segura de nada. – dijo Afrodita – Pero… que tan cierto es que traerás a otro de tus bastardos a este mundo?

\- No será un bastardo si me caso con ella – replicó Ares sin pensar.

Tan pronto ella le enterró sus uñas en su cuello se dio cuenta que no debió decir eso. Sin embargo Afrodita tenia clara su meta.

\- Si tenias ganas de casarte, por que no me lo pediste? – dijo con voz melosa.

Ares ahogo un bostezo. El tema le aburría sobremanera.

\- Después de pedírtelo los primeros mil años, la verdad dejó de interesarme. Ambos sabemos que no vas a dejar a Hefestos y que el tampoco te daría el divorcio así que, para que me molestas con eso?

Afrodita se separó de el. Desde luego que no se iba a divorciar. Hefestos le daba las joyas, viajes y vestidos además de que le solapaba que se fuera de juerga con tal de que no lo molestara, mientras que Ares seria un marido celoso, posesivo y posiblemente la encadenara con tal de que ella no saliera sin el, cosa que ella detestaría.

\- Y entonces… lo harás?

\- Que cosa?

\- Cumplirle a Keres. Me pregunto que dirá su madre cuando se lo digan – dijo Afrodita.

\- Aun no lo decido.

A Afrodita pareció bastarle esa respuesta.

\- Si lo haces o no, sabes que nada cambiara entre nosotros, verdad? – dijo la diosa de la pasión – Tu me perteneces. Eres mío y siempre será así. Si te casas o no, yo seguiré viniendo a esta casa para pasarla bien contigo… y para visitar a los muchachos claro.

\- Desde luego – replicó Ares en tono burlón.

Afrodita ya no dejo que Ares siguiera hablando y reclamándole, porque ella ya sabia a quien debía preguntarle y sacarle toda la información posible, por lo que se dedico a besarlo y despertar la pasión de Ares para mostrarle que ni Keres ni nadie mas, iba a darle lo que ella le ofrecía.

 **Julio 25, 10.30 pm.**

 **Departamento Gemini-Gómez**

 **Atenas, Grecia**

Las chicas entraron ya con los planes hechos y se incorporaron a donde estaban sus respectivas pareja. Los chicos las acogieron con cariño y con una interrogante en la cara. Laura fue la primera en hablar.

\- Tenemos algo que proponerles – dijo – Ya que estuvimos suficiente tiempo separados, que les parece tener alguna actividad todos juntos… Un juego.

\- Lo que tu quieras mi amor – contesta Saga sacando varias caras de sus amigos con sus cursilerías.

Laura lo mira con incredulidad pero le sigue el juego.

\- ósea que si me da por jugar con Samira, Niv y Zita a las Muñecas y vestirlos a todos ustedes de niñas se dejaran?

Las cuatro se miran con complicidad.

\- Si! se verían bien majos! – dijo Zita

\- Alde que se vista de porrista porfa! – exclamó Niv.

\- Serias una Muñeca Muy hermosa Habite – se burló Samira

\- Y les haríamos colitas a cada lado. – dijo Laura.

Los nueve varones se miraron entre si. Saga comenzó a sonreír con malicia.

\- Podemos jugar a las Muñecas... pero tendrán que desvestirnos aquí delante de todos. - dijo Saga

\- Oye pero yo como no he hecho lavandería, no me puse ropa interior - dijo Kanon con voz congojada. – No importa?

\- Entonces empecemos - dijo Saga quitándose la camisa siendo secundado por Kanon.

\- Momento. Que paso? No que nos tenían que desvestir ellas? - pregunto Milo uniéndose a la diversión.

\- Cierto - Saga se acercó a Laura – Ustedes iban a desvestirnos

Samira se dio cuenta que el juego iba en serio y se tapó la cara con las manos al ver los pectorales perfectos de Saga.

\- Que yo recuerde nunca accedimos a eso – declaro Laura mientras empezaba a jugar con el botón del pantalón de Saga haciéndolo estremecer.

Todos posaron sus ojos en la pareja esperando ver que Laura se atreviera, pero Milo le hizo una señal a Samira para que no viera así que ella decidió levantarse a abrazarlo dando la espalda a la escena hasta que pasara el peligro obviamente mas para Milo que para Ella. Niv volteó hacia Alde y suspiró. Aunque se quitara la camisa ella no podría verlo. Laura se dio cuenta de la incomodidad de ambas chicas y le dijo:

\- amor tú y Kanon vístanse, no queremos incomodar a Samira, Niv o Zita.

\- No si por mí no se detengan - dijo Zita para molestia de Shura

\- Pues yo voy a aprovechar para sacarnos unas fotos - dijo Kanon sacando su celular y tomándose selfies con su hermano semidesnudo, que se puso a posar con su hermano sin ningún pudor.

Aioros se interpuso entonces entre Zita y su visión de los gemelos semidesnudos al ver la expresión en la cara de Shura.

\- jajajaja esta buena la vista Zita?

Zita vio a los gemelos y después a Shura y se lanzó a los brazos de su esposo

\- No. Mi Shura está mejor - dijo lanzándose a besar a Shura, quien se dejó hacer olvidándose del asunto.

Laura veía a los gemelos y los ojos le brillaban por partida doble.

\- Kanon quiero copia de esas fotos! - exclamó

\- mmm... no porque mi hermano es Muy celoso y no querrá que me estés viendo a cada rato Jajaja – contestó Kanon para molestarla.

Saga entonces intervino.

\- Eso es muy cierto dulzura, no quisiera que me volvieras a "confundir" - dijo Saga viendo la cara de me-las-vas-a-pagar de Laura – Por cierto Kanon, relativo al tema que dejamos pendiente hace un rato, compártele la libreta negra a Aioros.

Aioros no dijo nada, pero todos pudieron ver como le brillaban los ojos con codicia, pero Kanon se quedó callado. El había borrado ese archivo cuando Tania se lo pidió.

\- Uhhh para qué la quiere si el no lo necesita? - responde Kanon

\- Es la tradición. Conforme dejas de ocuparla, se la tienes que pasar a alguien más, y como no la necesitas en este momento, el siguiente en la lista es Aioros - dijo Saga

\- Y quien te dijo que no la necesito? – se defendió Kanon – Me andas checando o que?

Saga se cruzó de brazos mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- Todos sabemos que te tienen de niñera de Sammy y los presentes me lo confirman así que no la estas usando. Dásela para que se divierta un rato el angelito.

Kanon miró su teléfono e hizo una mueca

\- Lo siento. Perdí el archivo.- susurró

\- Que, que? - exclamaron casi todos al mismo tiempo para sorpresa de las chicas. - Como que la perdiste? Donde la dejaste? No es justo. Yo quería una copia!

Laura fue la primera en hablar.

\- A mí me gustaría sabe eso de la libretita negra, porque si es como la de Nat, virgen santísima!

Milo y Saga miraron a Kanon de una forma tal, que prefirió excusarse para ir al baño y así cortar el momento.

\- Si dulzura, debe ser más o menos como la de Nat. – explico extrañado de la actitud de Kanon - Milo... hay algo que esté pasando con mi hermano que no me quieres decir?

Milo siguió abrazando a Samira, quien se sentía muy a gusto en sus brazos.

\- Ni idea.

Saga se volvió a colocar la camisa en su lugar y Kanon cuando regresoo del baño también lo hizo. Milo acompañó a Samira por un poco de agua a la cocina dejando a los demás ahí. Mu veía como Alde también abrazaba a Niv y desvió la mirada. Se suponía que debía estar feliz por él, pero no lo estaba. Alde fue el que les dio la oportunidad de cambiar de tema.

\- Y bueno Saga, ya regresaste a funciones en el hospital al 100%? - pregunto Alde

\- Sí. Ya me incorpore. Por qué? – contestó extrañado. Alde como su apodo decía, era tan fuerte como un toro y nunca enfermaba.

Alde volteó a ver a Niv, quien suavemente se zafó del abrazo de su novio.

\- Bueno... es que Niv necesita algunas revisiones cada determinado tiempo y obviamente no viajaremos a Brasil para eso. Es un viaje Mu y cansado. – respondió Alde.

\- Pues... tenemos buenos especialistas en A.H.E.P.A - dijo Saga – Lo que necesites solo avísame.

Alde le sonrió agradecido.

\- Gracias Saga, sabia que…

\- No creo que vaya a cambiar en nada mi condición Alde. – Interrumpió Niv visiblemente incomoda - Así que no molestes a tus amigos con eso

Alde la miró extrañado.

\- Niv! Sabes que...

\- No quiero discutir aquí. – dijo volteándose hacia Laura - Tu querías jugar algunos juegos, no?

Laura se le quedó mirando unos segundos antes de tomarla de la mano.

\- Amor prepara los juegos con los chicos. Niv y yo ya regresamos – dijo guiándola hasta la habitación principal donde la sentó en la orilla y ella se arrodillo frente a ella sin soltarle las manos.

\- Niv… por que tu resistencia a que te revisen? Acaso no crees que tu condición se pueda revertir? – preguntó con voz suave.

Niv suspiró. Era un tema que no le gustaba.

\- Ya he oído a los médicos y si ellos no son optimistas al respecto así que porque yo tendría que serlo? Porque la insistencia en que vea a más y más médicos? Acaso así como estoy no soy suficiente para ustedes?

Laura la miró sorprendida por su actitud.

\- No Niv, no es eso. Créeme cuando te digo que tu eres más que suficiente para Muchos de los que están aquí. Tú te has ganado su confianza y la mía también y eso que a mí me aterra confiar, pero la insistencia de todos es porque no pierden la esperanza y tú no lo deberías hacer tampoco a pesar de lo que digan los estúpidos médicos. Yo no te digo que confíes en ellos, pero quiero que no te detengas por lo que ellos digan. No crees que si hay una mínima posibilidad vale la pena luchar? Al menos sabrás que pase lo que pase lo intentaste y que cuentas con el apoyo de todos.

Niv no dio su brazo a torcer.

\- Prefiero pensar que no me voy a curar. Así no tendré falsas esperanzas. – dijo cerrando el puño - Ya me quitaron Muchas cosas con este accidente.

Laura pone la mano encima del puño de Niv

\- No te cierres a las posibilidades por favor. – suplicó.

\- Ya dije que no.– dijo Niv volteando para otro lado.

\- No creo que tu seas siempre así. Deja que te revisen los colegas de Saga y te prometo que te dejaremos en paz hasta la siguiente revisión.

Niv suspiró y se abrazó a si misma.

\- No estoy lista. Me da miedo una confirmación de que esto no es temporal, porque de ser así, regresare con mi papa y dejare a Alde.

Laura se sorprendió ante esta revelación.

\- Momento. Alde y tú se les nota a kilómetros que se aman y tu vista no es, ni será ningún impedimento para que se de Muestren su amor y sigan juntos!

\- Me niego a condenar a Alde a estar conmigo solo por culpa. – exclamó en tono firme.

\- Yo dudo Mucho que el este contigo por culpa. él te ama Niv y está contigo por eso

Niv subió la barbilla en forma necia.

\- Pues no tengo forma de saber eso porque no lo puedo ver a los ojos y saber si miente o no. - dijo

\- Yo te digo que la forma en cómo te mira él, esta llena de amor y devoción, y yo no te estoy mintiendo, no tendría porque y si te mintiera tú lo sabrías por mi voz y latidos verdad?

Ella negó con la cabeza bajando un poco la guardia.

\- Aun no llego a esa clase

Laura suspiró derrotada.

\- Lo único que te pido es que no te cierres del todo. Yo perdí toda esperanza en un momento y mírame aun así estoy aquí y además tú no estás sola. Pase lo que pase estaremos contigo.

Niv pareció debatirse con ella misma.

\- No te prometo nada pero lo pensaré.

Niv comenzó a murmurar algo y pudo salir de la habitación sin problema refugiándose de nuevo entre Alde y Samira quienes ya estaban sentados juntos, pero Laura solo la miró salir y se dejó caer en la cama. Vaya que para necias tenia una buena competencia.

Reaccionó cuando se escucharon risas de todos, pues Niv estaba contando la historia de su declaración a Alde, y Laura salió de la habitación con curiosidad quedándose recargada en la pared del pasillo escuchando a Niv.

\- Así que por eso no viniste a mi boda torito! - reclamó Milo en tono pícaro

\- jijij lo siento – exclamó rascándose la cabeza.

\- Nahhh yo hubiera hecho lo mismo - dijo Milo - al menos valió la pena

\- Un millón de veces - contestó abrazando a Niv.

Laura sonrió al ver que lo que dijo de Alde a Niv era cierto. No había forma de que el fingiera todo ese amor.

\- Al menos no te casaron sin que te dieras cuenta - dijo Shura recibiendo un fuerte codazo de reclamo de parte de Zita

\- No… pero pronto - dijo Alde mostrándoles la mano de Niv con su anillo de compromiso.

Niv se sonrojó al recordar el significado de su anillo y todos se levantaron a felicitarlos pues aparte de Mu , no lo habían hecho público. Después de que todos ya estaban bastante contentos por la ultima noticia dada, Laura insistió:

\- Ya decidieron que vamos a jugar? - preguntó

\- Dijeron que le llames a Nat para que nos ayude a decidir– bromeó Saga.

Aioros hizo inmediatamente señales de "no gracias" y Kanon y Aioria comenzaron a hacerle burla al respecto.

\- Quien es Nat? - preguntó Niv

\- Es mi mejor amiga Niv, aunque está loca. – contestó Laura tomando su celular.

\- Esta soltera?

\- Si

\- Ahhh...

La cara que puso Niv hizo que Alde se pusiera en alerta.

\- Ya vas a empezar con tus celos Niv? - preguntó Alde

\- No. Solo quería saber si Mu podría interesarse en ella – declaró Niv.

Mu comenzó a atragantarse con su cerveza y Aioria se puso a ayudarlo dándole golpecitos en la espalda. Laura se empezó a reír

\- Levanten la mano quienes quieren que la llame? – preguntó Laura.

\- Si se la avientas a Mu, Yo - dijo Kanon levantando los dos.

\- Secundo la moción. dijo Aioros - Solo no me dejen solo con ella por favor.

\- Igual y se anima a un trio contigo y Aioria hermano - dijo Saga fastidiando a Aioros

\- No gracias. Paso.

\- Ni le Muevan que ella aceptaría sin ningún problema. – dijo Laura.

\- Eso nunca lo he hecho - dijo Aioria pensativo – Aunque no se si chocar espadas con mi hermano este prohibido.

\- Ni lo intentes pervertido – exclamó Aioros desatando una discusión entre ellos divirtiendo a los otros 7.

Mientras aquellos debatían el asunto, Laura le mandó un mensaje de texto a Nat

L "donde estás? estas ocupada?"

N "Estoy en Albania en una convención underground de BDSM. De encubierta si alguien te pregunta. por?"

L "porque estoy con 9 hombres y tres chicas que se Mu eren por hablar contigo, pero no te emociones que las chicas son parejas de tres de ellos, así que si te llamo vas a tener cuidado y comportarte como la gente decente?"

N "9? wow no te prometo nada sobre todo porque ahorita estoy comprándome una esposas nuevas de cuero"

L "Jajajaja esta bien, pero Nat no digas nada del table ni de mi desaparición y si cumples, te doy de regalo unas fotos bien lindas de viejos encuerados"

N "uhhh... ok"

Laura tomó el teléfono inalámbrico de su casa y les hizo una señal a todos para avisarles que estaba marcando, lo que hizo que todos se juntaran y lo puso en altavoz.

N Parakalos?

L Hola Nat, estas en altavoz

N Que papichulos andan por ahí?

L Están Saga, Kanon y Camus. A ellos los conoces no?

N Si Kanon! Cuando repetimos?

\- Hola Nat. Cuando repitan ustedes su numerito.-contestó Kanon con voz fregativa.

N Pues cuando quieras. Estoy segura que Laura no se opondrá. No anda por ahí el angelito? Se me escapó vivo.

L Si Nat esta aquí con su hermano menor Aioria

N Uyyyy El no me dijo que tenía hermanos. Es tan pervertido como él? yo le entro

L Ni idea pregúntale

N Ángelo master de masters contesta! Prometo ser la mejor sumisa.

Aioros suspiro aliviado y Laura se echo a reír.

L Ahhh estás hablando de "ese" angelito, pues no el no está, esta Aioros y su hermano Aioria, Milo y Su esposa Samira, Alde y Su esposa Niv, Shura y Su esposa Zita y Mu

N A los que ya conozco... hola!

\- Hola Nat ¡!

\- Los conoces? – pregunto Zita – De donde?

N De…

L Nat… - advirtió Laura.

N De… un dúo de baile que hicimos como regalo para de los gemelos - dijo nat

\- En serio? yo quiero verlas bailar - dijo Zita sonriente – Tal vez hasta me les uno.

\- No! - gritaron Saga, Kanon, Milo, Mu ,Aioria y Aioros

\- Es que tanto movimiento puede hacerle daño, Zita - dijo Mu

\- Y porque hicieron ese dúo de baile ustedes? – pregunto Niv a Laura quien no supo ni que decir.

\- Cierto Habite que tiene de malo nos unamos a ella? – preguntó Samira extrañada.- Bailar no tiene nada de malo.

Milo le dijo algo al oído que hizo que Samira volteara hacia él.

\- Pero... pero... ella no es la esposa de Kanon o sí?

Kanon prefirió tomarle a su cerveza para no tener que gritarle a la esposa de Milo.

\- No apto para sus castos oídos Samira – dijo finalmente algo enojado con la situación.

Los demás no parecieron percatarse de esto porque siguieron platicando con la chica del teléfono:

\- Oye Nat y estas saliendo con alguien? tienes novio? - pregunta Zita

N no, no tengo. por qué? me vas a presentar a alguien? – contesto Nat

\- Siiiiiii. a Mu ya lo conoces? - dijo Niv

N Esta guapo?

Por toda respuesta Laura le tomó una foto a Mu con su celular y se la envió. Nat escucho la notificación y abrió la imagen.

N Ya lo recordé! Es perfecto para un esclavo! yo quiero dame dame!

\- Esclavo? – pregunto Mu asustado a Aioria quien hizo ademan de no saber quien era.

Laura se volteo hacia Saga.

L Quienes más están solteros para mandarle foto a Nat? porque quieres saber quiénes están solteros y disponibles verdad Nat?

N Claro que si!

Saga volteó a verlos.

\- Aioros... Aioria... Kanon... Camus...

Laura le mandó una foto de Aioria y Aioros

N Hey! el alto me robó tus papeles – exclamó

L como que te los robo? quieres foto de Camus y Kanon?,

N están encuerados?

L no

N buuuu bueno mándamelas, están jugando o chupando? siempre es bueno verdad o reto para romper el hielo.

L Esa es una excelente idea Nat. te quedas al teléfono y vas a seguir tu compras?

N No. ya fue a empezar el show y necesito estar en primera fila para ver si me eligen Mu Jajaja, diviértanse y mándame al esclavo la semana que entra.

L claro que si amiga, besos

Laura colgó el teléfono y Aioros corrió a abrazar a Mu .

\- No vayas! te necesitamos en el santuario! Eres Muy joven para eso?

Mu lo miró con ojos asustados.

\- ella estaba diciendo en verdad lo del esclavo? – dijo Niv

\- porque esclavo? – Dijo Samira

\- yo también quiero saber - dijo Mu

Laura sintió como 9 pares de ojos se volvieron hacia ella haciéndola que abrazara su celular.

\- porque me miran todos a mí?

\- Para que nos expliques – dijo Niv

\- y yo porque?

\- Porque tú la conoces mejor – Dijo Samira

Laura suspiro:

\- que si lo estaba diciendo en serio? sí y que no va a estar tranquila hasta conseguirlo también, porque esclavo? porque lo quiere de esclavo sexual.

Al menos cuatro bocas se abrieron sorprendidas Mu incluido.

\- y no bromeo porque ella dijo que en este momento anda comprando esposas de cuero y no se que mas.

Aioros volvió a abrazar a Mu quien ahora también lo abrazaba asustado.

\- adivinen en que tipo de convención estaba?

\- por lo de las esposas... algo de policías supongo - dijo Samira

Laura sonrió de manera tenebrosa.

\- me encantaría decirte que si Samira pero no.

\- entonces no tengo idea – contestó Samira.

Milo intervino al adivinar de que se trataba todo eso.

\- Porque no mejor comienzas el juego que dijo tu amiga? Es menos peligroso para mi señora.

Laura lo miro y asintió:

\- Me parece bien. Zita lo empiezas tú?

Zita asintió y todos se sentaron alrededor de la mesita de café de la sala ya sea en el piso o en los sillones.

\- Señor Camus. Verdad o reto – preguntó Zita.

\- Verdad.

\- Cuantas novias ha tenido?

\- Cero – contesto Camus en su mismo tono frio de siempre.

\- creo que miente – declaró Zita volteando a ver a Shura.

\- yo también – dijo Niv

Milo sin embargo negó con la cabeza.

\- No chicas - contesta Milo - Camus dijo la verdad. Me consta.

Zita miró a Camus entre sorprendida e intrigada. Como era eso posible?

\- Camus tu turno – dijo Laura.

\- De acuerdo. Esta es para Kanon. verdad o reto?

\- Verdad

\- Quien era la chica del babydoll en tu celular? – preguntó Camus

\- Mejor reto

\- que? - preguntó Saga – Cual chica en babydoll? – Volteo a ver a Laura de inmediato.

Al ver que Saga cree que es ella, Laura sugirió el reto al oído de Camus haciéndolo medio sonreír lo que hizo que a todos les diera miedo.

\- Era el turno de Camus él pone el reto

\- Quiero que le hable a la Sanbocho y confiese que hizo trampa en la carrera y nos mando seguir para filmar ese video– dijo Camus

Kanon se paro como resorte.

\- Eso seria confesar algo que no hice porque yo la gane con todas las de la ley y yo no le llame a nadie. Aunque confieso que ni a mi se me hubiera ocurrido.

\- Y por eso es el reto. Díselo. – insistió Camus

Kanon le llamó y se ganó una buena reganada por estar llamándole tan tarde y obviamente, a modo de ver de Shaina, todo borracho.

\- Pido a Aioria. – dijo Kanon al colgar el teléfono - Verdad o Reto?

\- Verdad

\- Por qué no le dijiste a Marin lo que había pasado con Lyfia luego luego que regresaste de Asgard? Ya viste todo el lio que armaste?

Aioria se puso serio y suspiro:

\- Pues en primera porque no significó nada y en segunda porque no quería que me odiara pero salió igual… Mi pregunta será Para Shura. verdad o Reto?

\- Reto

Aioria sacó su celular y buscó una canción.

\- demuéstranos como bailas.

Shura lo pensó un momento pero al final se encogió de hombros e invitó a Zita a bailar con el. Ambos cogieron el ritmo y se complementaban muy bien, por lo que todos aplaudieron al final.

\- Aioros verdad o reto? – dijo cuando terminaron.

\- verdad

\- Por qué no le has hablado a Liz?

Aioros lo miró con ojos de muérete, pero Laura se inclinó hacia adelante porque le interesaba la respuesta de Aioros.

\- Desde cuando son ustedes tan amigos? – replicó Aioros

\- Sabes bien desde cuando. Contesta. – insistió Shaka.

\- Porque Zeus me prohibió llamarle, contento? – respondió algo molesto

\- Que, que? Explícame eso. – pidió Shura pero Aioros no le siguió el juego.

\- Saga! Verdad o reto?

\- Verdad

\- A quien vas a agarrar de padrino de tu primogénito.

Laura vio a las chicas felices y atentas escuchándolo todo pero sabia que Saga estaba en una encrucijada. Si decía que Kanon, sus amigos se ofendían. Si decía que uno de sus amigos, los demás se ofendían.

\- Mejor Reto – escogió sabiamente.

\- Dale un beso a Camus. – dijo Aioros alistando su celular para filmar el suceso del siglo

Todos comenzaron a reír pero Camus se levantó de un brinco.

\- oye no yo por qué? – pregunto el Acuariano

\- para que quites la cara de amargado que te cargas – contestó Milo atacado de risa.

Para sorpresa y alegría de todos Saga se puso a corretear a Camus por toda la sala:

\- anda... solo es un besito chiquito!

Camus hizo todo para zafarse de el castigo de Saga que parecía mas para el.

\- Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaura ayudameeeeeeeeeeeeeee

\- Jajaja dime como te ayudo? Saga esta muy grandote y es muy rápido! – dijo divertida.

\- quítamelo de encima! Por favor!

Aun riendo de las ocurrencias de los "amigos" de su marido, se interpuso en su camino y se le encaramó como koala para darle un beso y distraerlo, lo que funciono muy bien.

\- De cuando acá tan chillón Camus? – Preguntó Aioros

\- Es que no es Milo - se burló Mu

Milo le lanzo una mirada a Mu que lo hizo ir a refugiarse detrás de Alde

\- Pero el señor Saga no ha cumplido el reto de darle el beso a Camus – se quejoso Zita - se cambia el reto o sigue con el mismo?

Kanon pensó en algo y se lo dijo a Aioros quien asintió con la cabeza.

\- ok. entonces... Laura me prestas tu cocina? – preguntó Aioros

\- claro toda tuya – contestó Laura algo extrañada.

Se escuchó la licuadora y Aioros salió con un batido rojo en un vaso de plástico.

\- Tómatelo – se lo ofreció Aioros

\- No, no quiero – dijo bajando a Laura para poder huir.

Pero

\- Muchachos...

Entre todos lo agarraron, lo tiraron al piso y le abrieron la boca. Unos lo agarraban, otros le abrían la boca y Kanon le apretaba la nariz mientras Aioros lo obligaba a tragarse el líquido rojo y espeso.

\- Y si lo vomitas te doy mas. – Amenazó Aioros.

Saga se lo terminó y comenzó a toser y ponerse verde

\- que le diste? – preguntó Laura preocupada mientras lo ayudaba a incorporarse.

\- jejeje jugo de tomate con azúcar – dijo Aioros feliz de haberle aplicado un castigo a su amigo.

\- Él lo odia – le explico Kanon con una sonrisa por ver como jodian a su hermano - Ahora si le toca a Saga

Este tardó algunos minutos en reponerse mientras se tomaba una cerveza de un jalón.

\- Milo... verdad o reto – preguntó Saga

\- verdad

\- Es cierto que Samira te baila la danza del vientre todas las noches?

Laura le dio un golpe en el brazo por preguntón mientras Saga veía como Samira sonreía orgullosa y Milo ponía una cara de jarioso que apenas podía con ella.

\- Siiiiii!

Las tres chicas voltearon hacia Samira y los varones intercambiaban impresiones con Milo.

\- Samira nos tienes que enseñar- dijo Zita – A mi me encanta como se ven bailando!

\- Si! Ella ya le enseño a Shaina! – confesó Niv aplaudiendo emocionada.

\- Que, que? - exclamación de 9 varones haciendo que las chicas se voltearan a ver.

Milo no quería pensar en Shaina bailándole a Minos, así que decidió continuar el juego lo antes posible.

\- Niv... verdad o reto?

\- verdad

\- que le viste a Alde? – pregunto Milo – Porque seamos sinceros. Estas muy bonita como para tremendo animalon.

Niv sonrió y volteó hacia Alde, quien iba a decirle algo a Milo pero entre Aioria, Aioros y Mu, le taparon la boca.

\- Pues… primero fue su entusiasmo casi infantil por el soccer. Después porque es super atlético… y guapo… y sincero… y tiene una mirada tierna y una mandíbula firme y una musculatura que me vuelve loca y no se da por vencido y no tiene cuerpo de niña como otros de sus hermanos… y creo que no esta consiente de su verdadero potencial…

\- Cof cof – se empezó a escuchar por toda la sala

Las chicas voltearon a ver a los aludidos y de paso a Alde, quien casi casi le salían corazoncitos de los ojos. Niv se sonrojo al confesar todo eso pero no se echo para atrás.

\- Samira verdad o reto?

\- verdad

\- donde aprendiste la danza del vientre? – pregunto Niv

\- El conocimiento nos lo pasan de generación en generación las madres, tías o abuelas. Debemos aprenderlo bien para usarlo cuando nos casemos para agradar a los maridos y yo no veo que Milo se queje. – contestó Samira haciendo sonreír a Milo quien negó con la cabeza. - mmm... que puedo preguntar? Ahhh ya se. Sr Mu Verdad o reto?

\- Verdad

\- Niv menciono que no tenía novia... pero hay alguien que le guste?

\- vamos Mu! Contesta! - urgió Alde

\- Tal vez. – dijo poniéndose colorado

\- Eso es un si?- dijo Niv

\- Es un tal vez, Niv – dijo Mu rápidamente - Laura verdad o reto?

\- Verdad

\- Si solo existieran 3 hombres en el Mundo y forzosamente tuvieras que elegir uno de ellos para repoblar la tierra y fueran Milo, Afro o Shaka... a quien elegirías?

\- Que tipo de pregunta es esa? – reclamó Laura

\- Contéstala

Laura primero miró a Saga y después a Mu.

\- Con respeto para Samira y sin que Saga se ponga celoso… Milo. – susurró.

\- Eso era mas que obvio – dijo Milo – Esos dos no me llegan ni a los talones.

\- Zita verdad o reto? – volvió a decir Laura.

\- verdad

\- Aparte de Shura, has tenido más relaciones sentimentales

\- No. Laura verdad o reto? – dijo Shura

\- verdad

\- Por qué escogiste a Saga y no a Kanon si son idénticos?

Los dos Gemelos pusieron mucha atención a la respuesta.

\- porque con Saga me siento segura, porque hace que se me acelere el corazón, porque por el daría mi vida, porque lo único que pensaba era en el, porque sus ojos me vuelven loca, porque con el solo siento amor, mas?

Zita volteo con Shura.

\- Contesto la pregunta o no?

\- a mi parecer no. – dijo Shura sonriendo

Voltearon a pedir la opinión de los demás y estos dijeron lo mismo.

\- En resumidas cuentas – dijo Laura - con Saga siento Muchas cosas que con Kanon no

\- Menos mal - dijo Kanon aliviado para sorpresa de Saga – Lo siento hermano pero yo no podría con ella. Requiere mucho trabajo.

Laura se tomó el atrevimiento de darle un pellizco por hablador.

\- Supongo que eso ahora si cuenta Zita - dijo Niv.

\- Lo tomare como bueno – dijo Zita

Laura les pidió compasión con la mirada y Zita solo le guiñó un ojo.

\- Samira verdad o reto? – preguntó Laura

\- Verdad.

\- En qué momento te diste cuanta de que lo sentías por Milo?

Samira miró a su esposo y supo que no podía revelarlo sin hacer que su secreto fuera también de conocimiento publico, así que prefirió bajar la mirada y decir:

\- Reto

Todos miraron a Samira. Que estaría ocultando? Después miraron a Milo,, quien estaba muy tranquilo y no parecía ser afectado por eso y decidieron no preguntar.

\- Quítate Una prenda de manera sexy: una media, un zapato, lo que sea.

Samira rio y pidiendo perdón a sus ancestros, extendió su pierna hacia Milo con un medio Split mientras miraba a su esposo con una sensual sonrisa pidiéndole ayuda en silencio quien se vio rápidamente quitándole la zapatilla con la boca de manera sensual que dejo a los otros con la boca abierta.

\- Bien! – exclamó Zita – Te toca.

\- Milo… verdad o reto?

\- En serio Pedhi Mou? Me estaba comenzando a gustar el reto pero… bueno… intentare con verdad.

Samira no podía desaprovechar y sonrió de antemano al intentar adivinar la respuesta.

\- intentaste algo con alguna de las chicas del Santuario y/o alguna de las mujeres que conozco antes de conocerme?

Para sorpresa de su esposa, Milo suspiró y puso una cara seria mirando a Camus quien no cambio la expresión de su cara, lo que lo irrito aun mas.

\- uh... bueno... en ese caso prefiero reto!

No solo Samira se dio cuenta de la mirada que intercambio con su mejor amigo sino que al menos tres de los otros varones lo miraban esperando bastante ansiosos la respuesta e incluso Kanon le cuchicheó algo al oído a Saga, quien volteó a ver a su hermano con cara bastante sorprendida. Samira hizo una pausa antes de seguir. Esa no era la respuesta que ella quería oír, y esa negativa solo la haría volver a estar inquieta como cuando ella creía que a Milo le gustaba Shaina y…

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su corazón a latir muy fuerte. Niv lo notó e intervino rápidamente.

\- Samira… te toca ponerle un castigo!

\- Laura… Zita… peinen a Milo como niña y tómenle una foto. – dijo sonriendo pero no con la misma intensidad.

Milo quiso echarse a correr, pero Saga lo mantuvo en su lugar mientras que Laura muy acomedida fue por unas ligas y un cepillo y Zita planeaba como peinarlo.

\- Alde… En lo que me castigan contesta … Verdad o reto?

\- Verdad

\- Cuando tengas a tu primer hijo con Niv, querrías que fuera niño o niña?

Los que en ese momento tomaban sus bebidas comenzaron a atragantarse. Habían olvidado lo directo que era Milo en sus preguntas. Laura llegó con el cepillo y las ligas y al ver la mirada de advertencia, se los pasó a Samira. Después de lo que ella misma había confesado minutos antes, no quería que Saga comenzara a hacerle algún berrinche. Zita le sugirió como había que peinarlo y Samira comenzó a cepillar el cabello de su esposo.

\- yo... yo... – balbuceaba Alde volteando para todos lados.

\- Habite! Que preguntas son esas? – reprendió Samira sabiendo que Niv y Alde aun no tenían ningún contacto físico.

\- Es una pregunta inocente y no digo que ahorita. – se defendió Milo – Shura si me dijo que quería una niña!

El aludido asintió y entonces todos miraron hacia la pareja quienes se habían puesto tan rojos como un tomate maduro y Alde comenzó a jugar con sus dedos nervioso.

\- Una niña para que sea tan bonita como su mama.

Las tres chicas sonrieron conmovidas mientras que Niv no sabia ni donde meterse de la vergüenza. Samira le hizo dos coletitas a Milo quien parecía mas bien uno de esos perritos shit-zu y todos comenzaron a sacarse selfies con el, quien posaba sin ningún reparo.

\- Laura, verdad o reto

\- otra vez yo? – se quejo – Ya se encajaron conmigo. Verdad.

\- Es que es para conocerte mejor – dijo Alde algo apenado aun - Según el chisme que me pasaron y que aclaro, aún no me consta... por qué besaste a Saga en el interrogatorio del asunto de Minos? Aun no eran pareja o sí?

Alde, Shura, Niv, Zita, Saga y Samira, quienes no habían visto el video ni habían estado en el consejo cuando el asunto estuvo sobre la mesa, la miraron atentamente.

\- Cual beso? el de la comisura del labio cuando me levante de sus piernas? – Laura recordó a tiempo que la parte Hot del video no había sido visto por ninguno - eso cuenta cómo beso?

\- Pues me dijeron que toda la escena fue bastante caliente - insistió Alde recibiendo un golpe en la nuca de parte de Niv por impertinente.

Laura sonrió antes de cruzar sus brazos y lanzar una sonrisa fregativa.

\- Respuesta corta Alde? porque se me dio la gana.

Todos rieron con la respuesta, Alde incluido.

\- Buena respuesta

Laura miró para todos lados para escoger su victima y vio a Aioria muy concha así que decidió atacar:

\- Aioria verdad o reto

\- verdad

\- En algún momento pensaste en decirle a Marin todo lo de Lyfia o se lo ibas a esconder siempre?

Aioria abrió los ojos muy grandes y volteo a ver a su hermano, quien con una mirada le advirtió sobre hacer enfadar o herir a la mujer de Saga, por lo que solo se cruzó de brazos.

\- Como carambas sabes tú lo de Lyfia?, pero que gente tan chismosa! - dijo

\- Kanon te pregunto porque no le habías dicho a Marin lo de Lyfia tu dijiste que porque no querías que te odiara, pues se suma 1 mas 1 no? – se defendió Laura – Le ibas a decir o no?

\- Pero claro que no se lo iba a decir!. No había nada que decirle. Solo fue un resbalón y ya! – contesto Aioria sonrojado - Saga! verdad o reto

\- Verdad

\- Que se siente dejar de ser el consentido de la Sanbocho en favor de tu hermano? – preguntó Aioria recibiendo un buen pellizco de parte de Aioros en el brazo por impertinente.

Laura volteo rápidamente a ver a Saga. Aioria había puesto el dedo en la llaga y después de que este viera a Aioria con ganas de matarlo por ponerlo en esa disyuntiva, Saga volteó a ver a Kanon.

\- Se siente del carajo pero espero que Kanon le dé buen uso a ese nuevo favoritismo de Shaina.

Todos respiraron aliviados porque la respuesta había sido mas tranquila de lo que ellos hubieran pensado. Pero a Saga ya le habían prendido la mecha, así que…

\- Kanon verdad o reto

\- Verdad

\- Qué diablos hiciste con esa libreta negra?

Kanon volteó los ojos fastidiado. Otra vez con lo mismo?

\- Ya te dije que la perdí. – contestó.

\- Y eso escuché, pero si no mas recuerdo para evitar eso, habíamos hecho la versión electrónica y la pasaste a tu celular delante de mi.

\- Si bueno pues la borré. – dijo Kanon – Ya estas feliz?

Todos los dorados se preparaban para tener que separarlos en caso necesario. Kanon sintió las miradas de todos pero no se intimidó.

\- pero por que la borraste? – insistió Saga

\- porque me lo pidieron.

\- quien te lo pidió?

\- Alguien. Era solo una pregunta y ya llevas como 30. – replicó Kanon.

Los demás chicos murmuraban entre ellos excepto uno. Camus estaba pensativo hasta que de repente interrumpió:

\- Ya se! La del babydoll!

Saga volteó a ver a Kanon quien por primera vez se le vio fuera de balance.

\- Eso no es nada de tu incumbencia o la de nadie mas. Ya respondí así que sigo yo. Zita. Verdad o reto?

\- Verdad

\- Que isla de la que conociste con Poseidón te gusto más? – dijo Kanon haciendo que Shura rechinara los dientes. Que parte de tener que hacer que Zita olvidara a su abuelo no se había entendido?

Zita por otro lado, pensó la respuesta algunos segundos.

\- La de orquídeas! El clima estaba super rico, y las flores super hermosas!

\- Ahhh Pacifico norte... bien.

\- Si. Señor Saga verdad o reto?

\- Verdad.

\- Porque tanto interés en esa libreta negra?

Saga miró como los chicos le hacían señas de cortar la conversación y el sabia perfectamente por que.

\- No es la libreta en si, Zita sino que ni en un millón de años creí que Kanon así como es, la dejara perder tan fácil

\- Pero que tiene eso de raro? – dijo Zita mirando a Kanon

Saga sonrió.

\- Significaría que a Kanon ya no le interesan las Mujeres y eso es preocupante.

\- Ahhhh comprendo. – dijo Zita

\- Milo verdad o reto – dijo Saga mirando la ridícula imagen de Milo con sus coletitas.

\- Verdad.

\- Es cierto que antes de Samira eras la novia de Camus?

Todos comenzaron a reír excepto Milo y Camus. Incluso Samira sonrió esperando que le dijera que si y así ella podía hacerse a la idea que no competía con otra mujer. Milo se puso de mil colores antes de contestar:

\- Tanto como Shaka era la tuya. Camus verdad o reto?

\- Verdad

\- De que hablaste con Siegfried en la oficina de Shaina cuando vino por Mist?

Camus lo miró fijamente con ganas de matarlo.

\- Quiero Reto.

\- Esta bien. Te reto a que me contestes – insistió Milo

\- Es que es algo que no te importa! – replicó Camus

\- Porque no me quieres decir? Tan malo fue?

\- Porque no fue nada importante!

\- Y por eso saliste con la boca sangrando? Tiene algo que ver con la hermana de Hilda verdad?

La temperatura comenzó a bajar y Niv pudo ver como el cosmos de Camus estaba cambiando. Mala señal.

\- Señor Camus va a responderle a Milo? o podemos jugar otra cosa? - dijo Niv tratando de calmar las aguas.

\- prefiero que juguemos algo mas - respondió Camus desafiando con la mirada a Milo quien solo exclamo:

\- idiota!

Saga abrazo a Laura quien estaba por defender a Camus y dijo:

\- La estamos pasando muy bien pero por que no hacemos un break y nos tomamos otra cerveza, te o limonada antes de continuar. – sugirió

\- Estupenda idea secundo Aioros. Quien quiere cerveza?

Todos alzaron las manos aliviados de cambiar de juego. Eso se estaba poniendo peligroso para ellos y ellas no ayudaban en mucho a su paz mental.

 **Julio 26, 10 am.**

 **Juzgado principal de Hong Kong**

 **Hong Kong, China**

Akane volteo hacia el jurado, quien estaba deliberando la sentencia que le iban a dar al asustado acusado sentado en el banquillo en la mesa contraria a ella. Era mas que obvia su culpabilidad, por lo que ese juicio había sido rápido y confiaba en el resultado de la justicia.

Uno de los miembros le paso el resultado de la deliberación a los tres jueces frente a ellos y los tres vieron el resultado asintiendo que comprendían.

\- De pie! – les ordeno en voz alta el militar vestido en color caqui junto al magistrado.

\- Como declaran al acusado? – dijo el juez en el medio.

\- En el cargo por secuestro de un menor, al acusado se le encuentra culpable – Dijo el jurado #1 – En el cargo por abuso deshonesto en contra del mismo menor, al acusado se le encuentra culpable – la sala estaba en absoluto silencio - y en el cargo por homicidio doloso del menor, al acusado se le encuentra… culpable.

\- Muy bien. La pena en este caso es sencilla – dijo el juez con la anuencia de los otros dos magistrados – Pena de muerte por fusilamiento. Mañana se dictara la fecha y hora. Se levanta la sesión.

Se escuchó un murmullo generalizado en la sala, el llanto de la familia del acusado y felicitaciones por parte de la prensa, quien con permiso del juez comenzó a tomar fotografías para correr a publicarlo.

Akane estaba contenta con el resultado, pero distaba mucho de estar satisfecha. De su cuenta iba a correr que los días que le quedaban de vida fueran tan miserables, que dudaba siquiera que llegara vivo a la fecha de la muerte. Solía tomarse el atrevimiento de mandar a torturarlos en sus celdas con ayuda de otros presos, sobre todo cuando se trataba de ese tipo de escoria humana.

Los guardias se llevaron encadenado al acusado y ella comenzó a recoger sus cosas mientras todos salían de la sala. Una persona en cambio, al final de la sala, aplaudió en forma condescendiente. Era el procurador general de justicia, vestido con su uniforme militar.

\- Bravo! Sus espectáculos siempre son dignos de verse. – dijo al ver que ya no había nadie mas en la sala.

Akane volteó hacia el y no cambio la expresión de su cara, sino que siguió guardando sus papeles.

\- Yo no le llamo espectáculo a la impartición de justicia – dijo muy seria

\- Debe reconocer que hay veces que si lo es, sobre todo con los tipos como este – dijo el procurador - Me pregunto por que no mostró el mismo ímpetu en el juicio contra el asesino de la señora Vandervilt días atrás.

Akane lo miró con expresión de fastidio.

\- No lo vi en la sala señor.

\- No… tuve que viajar ese día. Puede usted darme razón de como fue que el bueno para nada de Wu, un abogado que no es muy brillante, nos ha jodido el negocio digo el juicio? – preguntó el procurador en tono de advertencia.

Akane no hizo ningún ademan que la delatara.

\- No hubo nada que yo pudiera hacer señor. Fue enviado directamente por el consulado Griego. – dijo sentándose junto a el con expresión de desaliento.

\- Y como se enteró el consulado si se puede saber?

Akane abrió su portafolio y le mostró un boletín con el sello del consulado fechada días atrás.

\- Al parecer su familia estaba preocupada porque no se había comunicado con ellos y la ultima vez que lo hizo, estaba aquí en Hong Kong, por lo que se llamaron a la embajada en Shanghái y de ahí los mandaron al consulado, quien emitió este boletín.

El procurador lo tomó en sus manos y no pudo dudar de su legitimidad.

\- Debo suponer entonces que con este boletín, entraron a todos lados buscando a ese hombre, incluyendo a la cárcel.

\- Así es señor. De algún modo se enteraron de que estaba ahí y…

\- Y puede decirme como fue que Wu se metió a defenderlo si el había renunciado ya a sus derechos de tener un abogado? – volvió a preguntar el procurador viendo de nuevo el documento con intención de encontrar algo malo.

\- Eso… fue un evento completamente desafortunado señor. – respondió Akane con voz temerosa.

El procurador volteo a verla.

\- Explíquese.

\- Cuando Yingbang habló con el empleado del Consulado, se le informó del documento y por medios oficiales solicitaron una copia de dicho documento. – dijo Akane – No tuvimos mas opción que presentarlo.

El procurador comenzó a masajearse las sienes. Ni algo tan sencillo podía hacerse bien si no estaba el para dar las ordenes?

\- Ya veo.

\- Yo no estaba de acuerdo señor, pero de no haberlo hecho, hubiéramos entrado en un conflicto diplomático que…

\- Pero de todos modos, ese documento ya estaba firmado por el. No podían retractarse – repitió el procurador.

Akane sacó otro folder con los documentos de Dohko y se lo presentoo:

\- No se como pero ellos hicieron un cotejo con dos peritos internacionales demostrando que la firma del Sr. Yingbang no era la correcta y por tanto quedaba invalido el documento y contrataron a Wu.

De nuevo el procurador reviso los documentos diciendo varias maldiciones al conocer el mismo el nombre de esos peritos. Se los regresoo después de hacer una exhaustiva investigación.

\- Investigaree mas a fondo ahora que ya estare aquí. – dijo – Necesitamos hacer justicia a la Senora Vandervilt y sus deudos y usted es la única que podrá hacerlo. Con todo ese sentido del deber y honor, señorita Li, se que hará lo correcto lo llevará al paredón muy pronto.

\- Hare mi mejor esfuerzo, señor.

\- Yingbang sigue en su celda?

\- Si pero su abogado ya esta quejándose de las condiciones en las que se encuentra y ha pedido arresto domiciliario con respaldo del consulado.

El procurador se levantó de la silla y le puso el dedo muy cerca de su cara.

\- Voy a averiguar mas sobre el asunto y rodaran cabezas si descubro que alguien lo esta ayudando. – dijo con voz furiosa – Fije fecha para el juicio de presentación de pruebas lo antes posible. Yo voy a seguir muy de cerca este proceso a partir de ahora.

El Procurador salió por la puerta pateándola y Akane soltó un suspiro de alivio. Parecía que por el momento al menos, había salvado a Dohko con ayuda de sus padres. Solo esperaba haber cubierto muy bien sus huellas porque de lo contrario, los cinco (Sus padres, Wu, Dohko y ella, estarían en peligro de sufrir algún terrible accidente donde perderían la vida sin ningún miramiento por parte del procurador o cualquier otro miembro del Corrupto Gobierno Chino.


	184. Chapter 184

**Capitulo 182**

 **Julio 25, 11.00 pm.**

 **Departamento Gemini-Gómez**

 **Atenas, Grecia**

Después de un breve descanso en el que los ánimos se calmaron, todos se volvieron a reunir alrededor de la mesa de te de la sala.

\- Yo se me un juego – dijo Zita – pero necesitaremos muchos vasos desechables y muchos bocadillos.

\- Yo voy! – dijo Laura dirigiéndose a la comida y trayendo los bocadillos que había hecho y traído Samira. Deberían ser mas que suficientes pues habían varias docenas de ellos.

Samira y Zita le ayudaron a acomodar la mesa y después Zita le pidió a Shura que sirviera tres medios vasos de cerveza para cada varón Y lo pusiera frente a cada uno de ellos. Cogió una botella vacía de cerveza acostada sobre la mesa y siguió diciendo:

\- El juego se llama… Yo nunca. Giraremos la botella por turnos a partir de la persona que esté a mi derecha y a quien le toque el cuello de la botella, deberá hacer una pregunta comenzando con Yo nunca… y quienes ya hayan hecho esa acción, si son hombres toman un hidalgo del vaso frente a ustedes y si son mujeres se comerán un bocadillo. Se valen toda clase de preguntas y de entre los que no hayan bebido o comido, podrán preguntar a una sola persona que explique por que bebió y comió. – explicó Zita – Todo Claro?

Todos asienten y se acomodan en sus lugares. Niv cuchicheó algo con Zita quien asintió quien a su vez lo hizo con Samira y esta con Laura. Las cuatro asintieron poniéndose de acuerdo.

\- Solo que hagámoslo bien – dijo Milo – Si alguno de nosotros es cachado en una mentira, deberá salir a la calle en paños menores a darle la vuelta a la manzana.

\- Habibe! – dijo Samira escandalizada

\- No. No te excluiré esta vez Pedhi Mou. O todos coludos o todos rabones. – dijo Milo con saña.

Samira lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y asintió comprendiendo. Que conste.

Zita le pasó la botella a Niv pues estaba a su lado derecho y esta giró la botella quedando la boca apuntando a Zita.

\- yo nunca me he relacionado sexualmente con una Mujer. – dijo Zita

Todos los chicos tomaron su vaso de cerveza de un solo trago y Samira comió también un bocadillo para sorpresa de todos los presentes.

Dado que Milo tenia cara de querer preguntar pero no podía porque el también había bebido, Laura le hizo el favor.

\- Creo que no entendiste Samira. – dijo Laura – Se refieren a que… mmm… hayas literalmente "estado" con una mujer.

\- Comprendí perfectamente Laura – dijo con una sonrisa desafiante hacia Milo quien se jalaba sus coletas en clara desesperación por saber los sucios detalles.

\- Entonces dinos algo al respecto porque no se aquellos pero yo no podre dormir si no me dices. – siguió Laura.

Samira sonrió .

\- Nada… solo fue una vez durante el tiempo en el que estaba haciendo mi tesis que tuve que quedarme sola con una amiga en su casa.

\- Detalles! Queremos detalles! – gritó Milo fingiendo la voz de alguien mas.

\- Que se siente que no te contesten lo que tu quieres? – contesto Samira sacándole la lengua.

Milo entrecerró los ojos aceptando la venganza de Samira y cuando giraron la botella, cayendo en Kanon.

\- Yo nunca he deseado la pareja, novia o amantes de alguno de mis amigos.

Todos los presentes tomaron y bebieron. Volvieron a girar la botella y cayó en Alde.

\- yo nunca he comido más de dos postres en una sola comida

\- comer postres como comida cuenta? – preguntó Laura

\- si

Solo Laura y Alde fueron castigados. La siguiente tirada cayó en Kanon.

\- Yo nunca he tenido sexo en publico.

Los únicos que no comen ni beben son Aioria, Mu, Niv y Alde. Le pasaron la botella al que sigue pero Aioria levantó la mano.

\- Aioros… explícate. – pidió

Al caballero de Sagitario se le subieron los colores y miro a Kanon quien se hizo el occiso.

\- Si bueno… es que estaba algo tomado y… - comenzó a justificarse

\- Tomado? Desde cuando tu tomas hasta ese punto, hermano?

\- Te callas y me dejas hablar o no te digo nada? – replicó Aioros haciendo que Aioria le hiciera una señal de continuar – Pues es que… la ultima vez que Salí a un bar con Kanon había tres chicas y el no podía con todas y …

\- Jejeje no se aguantó y se la cogió en la cabina telefónica – continuo Kanon sonriendo

\- Kanon! – reprendió Aioros

\- Que?

\- Fue detrás de la barra no en la cabina telefónica – corrigió el angelito haciendo que todos abrieran los ojos como platos y este se hundiera en su asiento.

\- Deja de pervertir a mi hermano Kanon! – advirtió Aioria

\- Oblígame. – retó Kanon

Saga les dio una palmada en la nuca a los dos haciéndolos callar. Dieron vuelta a la botella y cayó en Mu.

\- Yo nunca he hecho llorar a un amigo. – dijo el ariano

Solo Mu, Alde, Niv y Samira no comieron ni bebieron. Alde levantó la mano.

\- A ver… yo tengo duda. – dijo Alde – Camus… De buena fuente se que tu eres especialista en hacer llorar a tus amigos.

\- Que exagerado – dijo el aludido cruzándose de brazos.

\- Cuando fue la ultima vez que hiciste llorar a un amigo? – pregunto Alde

Todas las miradas se posaron en Camus, quien para el asombro de todos, se sonrojó y volteo a ver a Laura quien abrió grandes los ojos para pedirle que ni se le ocurriera decir lo que había pasado con ella. El pareció captar el mensaje sobre todo después de ver la penetrante mirada que le echo Saga.

\- No precisamente una amiga pero… Cuando nos mandaron a Marín a la isla para ayudarnos… - volteo a ver a Aioria – Yo no sabia que ustedes dos tenían problemas y ella salía todas las noches con Ío y la enfrente y le dije algunas cosas que no debí decirle y…

Aioria se levantó para atravesar la mesa y jalarlo de la camisa. Camus ni se inmuto.

\- Si te hace sentir mejor, Salí a buscarla para disculparme y me rompieron la cara.

Aioria se le quedó viendo unos segundos y después lo soltó.

\- Si. Si me hace sentir mejor.

Laura solo negó la cabeza con reprobación a su amigo mientras giraban la botella y precisamente cayó en ella.

\- Yo nunca me he emborrachado. - dijo

Ni Niv, Ni Samira Ni Laura comieron. De ninguno de los otros se les hizo extraño. Bueno, un poco de Zita pero después de todo, era la mas "normal" de las cuatro. La siguiente tirada cayó en Saga quien hizo la pregunta mirando directamente a los ojos de Laura

\- Yo nunca he engañado a la persona que amo.

Aioros levantó la mano.

\- En que sentido?

\- Engañar de estar con alguien mas mientras estas con ella – Aclaró Saga.

El único que se tomó la cerveza fue Aioria mientras que los demás se tomaban el tiempo en abrir mas cerveza y recargar sus vasitos. Cayó en Niv.

\- Yo nunca he visto desnuda a una Mujer que no es mi novia – dijo Niv haciendo chonguitos para que Alde no bebiera mientras para sorpresa de Alde, Niv si comió un bocadillo.

\- Que que? – expresó

\- Que de que?

\- Por que comiste? Cuando viste a un hombre desnudo? – dijo con un tono intimidatorio

\- Jajajaja yo no dije hombre, dije mujer y cada que tenia junta de porristas, todas íbamos a los vestidores y teníamos que vernos y hasta masajearnos si nos lastimábamos y…

Se detuvo al sentir un gran silencio. Si hubiera podido ver la cara de lobos que pusieron Milo, Kanon, Saga, Mu, y Aioros, se hubiera reído. Laura le dio un golpe a Saga, Samira a Milo y Alde a Mu. Lo que hizo reír a todos los demás quienes tuvieron que comer y beber.

La siguiente ronda cayó en Samira.

\- Yo nunca me he saltado una comida por quedarme en la cama con mi pareja sentimental.

Todos comieron y bebieron excepto Niv y Alde. La siguiente pregunta correspondió a Aioros:

\- Yo nunca traicione a Athena. Y entiéndase por traicionar, a atentar contra su vida, atacarla o estar en un bando diferente al de ella.

Las mujeres sonrieron porque era obvio que estaba destinada la pregunta a los varones. Mu levantó la mano.

\- Esa pregunta es tonta. Mejor un shot por cada vez. - dijo

\- No hay suficientes botellas de cerveza para Camus - bromeo Milo recibiendo un frio congelante en sus coletas de colegiala de parte de su amigo

\- Milo... cállate o la próxima lo hago en tu peinado de abajo!

Milo cerró un zipper invisible en su boca mientras que todos acordaron que efectivamente mejor solo uno. De los varones, los únicos que no bebieron fueron Aioros, Mu y Alde. Ninguna de las chicas se atrevió a preguntar porque les pareció que sería un tema algo delicado.

Rolaron la botella y volvió a caer en Niv.

\- Lo siento Alde pero los bocadillos están buenísimos – dijo sonriendo - yo nunca he celado a mi pareja.

Todos comieron y bebieron menos Aioros y Mu. La siguiente cayó en Kanon quien se puso en conferencia con Saga antes de preguntar.

\- Yo nunca he usado mis dotes femeninos o me he vestido sexy para conseguir lo que quiero o necesito.

Obviamente las cuatro chicas comieron y Kanon alzó la mano.

\- Que nos diga Zita un ejemplo porque toooodos los presentes sabemos que Laura lo ha hecho porque lo tenemos en video jejeje

Saga y Laura voltearon a verlo como diciendo "Como friegas con eso"

\- Bueno… mmm… hacer que Sorrento vaya al mercado por la fruta que se me antoja aunque se que no es temporada haciéndole ojitos cuenta no?

\- Repite eso – Ordenó Saga con una voz que la hizo refugiarse en brazos de Shura

\- Si, si cuenta. – dijo Shura abrazándola mientras que Kanon ponía mas o menos al tanto a Saga de lo que sabia que había pasado con Zita en lo que rodaban de nuevo la botella, esta vez cayendo en Saga.

\- yo nunca le he roto sus cosas a alguno de mis hermanos.

Todos los varones tomaron un trago de cerveza. La mujeres no porque ninguna tenia hermanos o hermanas.

\- Mi orgullo Marino vale como por dos botellas! – reclamó Kanon

\- Bueno… bueno… pero ya esta como nuevo no?

\- Tomate la cerveza!

\- Ya pues! – Saga abrió una botella y

Niv le pregunto algo a Alde al oído y el le contesto del mismo modo, por lo que sonrió y levantó la mano.

\- Mu… tu que le has roto a tus amigos?

\- Jejeje le rompí la cara a Milo meses atrás. Eso cuenta no?

Milo se levantó de su asiento.

\- No es cierto! Yo te la rompí a ti! – reclamó Milo haciendo que Samira lo jalara del cinturón para que volviera a sentarse.

Alde le dijo a Niv al oído.

\- Es un tema delicado pero después te cuento el chisme.

La botella en esta ocasión cayó en Camus

\- Yo nunca me he besado con un o una desconocido, o un amigo o alguien a quien considere un familiar.

Niv, Zita y Laura comieron, por lo que Mu se sintió obligado a preguntar.

\- Zita? Explícanos por favor.

\- No tiene ninguna importancia. Solo fue a mi primo Mario.

\- Y no me importa porque se la gane. Lero lero. – dijo Shura abrazándola.

La botella cayó en Samira.

\- Yo nunca... es difícil porque yo casi nunca hacia nada jaja – dijo Samira - Pero veamos... Yo nunca… he olvidado ponerme la ropa interior para una reunión familiar.

Los gemelos, Samira y Milo fueron los únicos castigaos, aunque a este último se le hizo algo difícil de tragar. Aparte de que no había esperado eso de Samira, solo le calentaba las ideas.

Aioria hizo notar algo.

\- Ya no quedan cervezas para mas vueltas.

Aioros buscó y se dio cuenta que era cierto.

\- Ni bocadillos. – mencionó Zita.

\- Y lo único que podríamos seguir apostando pues son las prendas – se escuchó de parte de Camus, quien se veía visiblemente aburrido – Pero algunos son tan descarados que no usan ropa interior por lo que no seria decente hacerlo así.

Laura miró a Camus con ganas de querer matarlo, pero tenia razón. Ya no había cosas para apostar.

\- Laura... tendrás para hacer café o te para nosotras? – preguntó Samira

\- Claro, quieren café? yo les hago – se ofreció Laura de inmediato.

\- No, yo lo hago. Solo dame permiso para usar tu cocina – respondió Samira sonriendo.

\- Desde luego. Sírvete! Ya sabes donde es.

Samira se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina. Laura aprovechó para ir a poner música suave y después de unos minutos en los que todos estaban platicando, Milo también se escurrió hacia allá. Minutos mas tarde se les unieron con las bebidas.

\- Por que no nos platica algo la anfitriona – dijo Alde – Es que yo no estoy muy al tanto.

Laura asintió

\- Pues nací en Colombia pero ya llevo muchos años viviendo aquí – explicó.

\- Ahhhh yo no he salido de Europa nunca. – dijo Zita - Es bonito?

\- hasta donde lo recuerdo si, sus paisajes eran maravillosos – mencionó Laura.

\- Me imagino. - dijo Zita - cuando me desentienda de mi shurita junior quiero viajar lo que no he podido y conocer nuevos lugares. Samira me llevará a Abu Dabi y Niv a Rio

Todos lanzaron una exclamación de ternura excepto Shura, quien se inflo como pavo real con el orgullo de padre.

\- La voy a poner a bailar Samba - dijo Niv sonriendo.

\- Yo quiero aprender a bailar samba también! debe ser genial poder hacerlo! – exclamó Laura.

Niv se levantó y le extendió el brazo.

\- Ven. Yo te enseno.

Alde quitó la mesita de noche para que pudieran hacerlo. Laura le siguió el juego a Niv.

\- Dime que debo hacer – pidió Laura.

Niv se puso a explicarle primero las bases y después ella misma lo hizo. Laura le puso mucha atención y se puso a moverse como ella le dijo siguiendo a Niv quien conforme pasaban los segundos, comenzó a moverse cada vez mas rápido hasta que en cierto punto, Laura dejo de hacerlo.

\- Niv te mueves Mu y rápido! necesito más clases definitivamente – dijo Laura sentándose de nuevo en las piernas de Saga para verla mejor.

\- solo voy a mediana velocidad – dijo extendiéndole la mano a Alde quien puso música de su celular al reproductor y ambos se pusieron a bailar dejando a todos boquiabiertos.

Ninguno de ellos había visto en todos su esplendor a Alde bailando y mucho menos ese tipo de baile que para cualquiera era extremadamente difícil.

Cuando terminaron la pieza Todos les aplaudieron y felicitaron por lo bien que bailaban

\- Viene con el ADN carioca. – respondió Niv - y deberían verme en el carnaval Jijiji!

\- Próximamente Niv.

\- Si! Vamos todos! – dijo Zita con tanta emoción que hizo reír a todos los chicos.

Laura recostó la cabeza en el hombro de Saga visiblemente feliz de que la cena hubiera salido mejor de lo esperado.

\- Bueno, bueno... y entonces qué? a qué hora fue la boda que ni nos enteramos? - preguntó Milo a Laura con sonrisita fregativa.

Laura no se inmutó y volteó hacia Saga.

\- La hora no la recuerdo… tu si? – Saga sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

\- Más le vale que aún no se haya casado – amenazó Kanon cruzándose de brazos.

\- Pero tu dijiste que andaban de luna de miel – contestó Milo confundido

Kanon sonrió

\- Que alguno de los dos desmientan que no estuvieron como conejos todos los días en la playa francesa a donde fueron - dijo Kanon

\- Kanon! No seas vulgar – reprendió Camus

\- Jajaja desde cuándo tan mojigato si tu hiciste lo mismo en tu momento - respondió Kanon

Laura solo veía ir y venir la discusión entre esos tres.

\- amor contrólalos – suplicó sonriendo.

\- Bonita manera de esquivar la pregunta - dijo Milo entre dientes

\- Perdónalos Laura - dijo Aioros - Es su forma de... darte la bienvenida a la familia.

\- Mejor que Milo le haga lo mismo que a mi - Kanon sonríe - sería menos doloroso.

Entre Milo y Camus lo agarraron a zapes, por lo que se hizo la batalla campal detrás del sofá.

Niv, ajena a lo que ocurría detrás de ellos, comenzó otro tema de conversación.

\- Pues yo quiero saber más acerca de a que se dedica Laura pues ya me dijeron que Saga es medico. También estas en ese ramo?

\- Jajaja no Niv. Yo soy investigadora judicial y trabajo en el precinto numero 1 de Atenas – contestó Laura esperando que aquellos tres no se golpearan mucho.

\- Ahhh! Me encantan esos shows! – dijo Zita – Vienes siendo Como Caleigh? o como Olivia?

Laura sonrió. En la medida de lo posible tampoco se perdía esos shows.

\- Pues casi todo el tiempo es como Caleigh aunque de todo un poco.

\- y alguna vez has tenido que matar a alguien? - pregunto Niv curiosa.

\- Pues depende del tipo de caso en que estés, pero si estas en un tiroteo y es para salvar tu vida y no hay más salida si – contestó la aludida.

\- esa no fue la pregunta - insistió Niv

Laura miró a Niv y se ruborizó un poco antes de contestar.

\- si

Se hizo un incomodo silencio. La mayoría de ahí sabia lo que eso hacia sentir.

\- O sea que ya tendré palancas por si me meten a prisión - dijo Zita bromeando

\- Nah! no te confíes. Más bien si ella te toca te va a hundir hasta el fondo - dijo Milo saliendo del fondo del sillón y al ver que Saga le hacia una de sus clásicas miradas continuó - si ya se... me callo o me metes Antares bla bla bla

\- Zita a ti te sacaría no te preocupes – explicó Laura.

\- Jajaja como tuvimos que sacar a Camus de la cárcel de Paris - Dijo Kanon con Malicia

Camus le lanzo la mirada de cállate o veras, que no inmutó a Kanon, quien ya se levantaba del suelo para decirles el chisme.

\- En parís que paso en parís? – Pregunto Aioros curioso

\- Nada – Respondió Camus

Milo no dijo nada pero Kanon seguía con intenciones de joderlo.

\- Cof cof Perdió su tesorito con un travestí cof cof - dijo Kanon

Todos los dorados voltearon a ver a Camus con sorpresa. Pero si era el mas seriecito.

\- No es cierto!

Laura escondió su cara en el brazo de Saga para reír a gusto sin que su amigo se ofendiera.

\- Terminaron en prisión por eso? – volvió a preguntar Aioros algo molesto

\- Solo Camus - Kanon

\- si es cierto tengo que buscar ese informe. Lo siento Camus. La curiosidad es mucha – dijo Laura uniéndose a la diversión!

\- Nooo!

El tono melodramático de Camus hizo que Kanon y Milo comenzaran a reírse.

\- La paletita no es el inocente que tú crees - dijo Kanon - y apuesto que ustedes dos en París también tuvieron sus aventuras.

Ahora fue el turno de Laura de ponerse seria y Camus de sonreír y poner cara de "anda, confiesa"

\- Pues no. Solo me ayudo a ir de compras. – dijo Laura tomando de su limonada

\- Fue justo después que nos encontramos a la nueva y flamante miembro del club LGBT de París. Tu adorada Thetis - dijo Camus para divertirse el también.

Kanon supo que solo era la revancha por lo que se echó a reír.

\- Es normal. Es lo que pasa cuando Kanon rechaza a una niña. Ya no puede tener a otro hombre.

Las risas de todos los varones se escucharon ante el obvio chiste de Kanon.

\- Las dos son niñas muy bonitas, verdad Camus? – dijo Laura inocentemente – Y la ropa les queda fenomenal.

\- Dos? - pregunto Milo

\- pues si. Thes estaba con otra chica que se llamaba Gigi. No le entendía nada eso si pero Camus me ayudó.

Aioria se inclinó.

\- esto se pone interesante. Como era ella? – dijo.

\- Pues era de mediana estatura, con facciones muy finas, ojos grandes color lila, cabello color miel recogido en una coleta, labios pequeños con un gloss rosado pálido, su piel era muy clara, y tenía unos jeans apretado y una blusa que….

\- wow... ya solo te faltó el peso y talla - dijo Samira

Laura se sonrojo. Estaba dando la descripción como si se tratara de un crimen.

\- Pero se escuchó muy bonita - dijo Mu

\- Cierto, cierto... - dijo Aioros - será que nos damos una vueltecita para verla?

Camus comenzó a rechinar los dientes. No. Ninguno de ellos vería a Gigi.

\- No es raro que te dejen estar en Paris sola con otro hombre cuando te acabas de casar? – pregunto Niv

Laura volteo hacia Saga esperando que el respondiera.

\- Camus es de chocolate Niv - dijo Saga tranquilamente - Cualquier otro estaría Muerto

\- O sea que yo también puedo... - comenzó a decir Niv pero Alde negó con la cabeza

\- Ni siquiera con Mu porque últimamente anda de calenturiento – dijo Alde

\- Déjenlo con Nat un ratito y se le quita – dijo Kanon – Hace buenos trabajos

\- No lo hagas! – suplicó Aioros – Te va a comer vivo.

\- mmm... pero ya paso por Kanon... - dijo Mu

\- Y DM - dijo Kanon al ver la cara de asco del lemuriano.

\- entonces paso sin ver – dijo Mu negando con la cabeza.

Todos rieron de nuevo al ver su actitud.

\- a todas estas Aioros como le robaste mis papeles a Nat? – preguntó Laura

Aioros se abrazo como si tuviera mucho frio.

\- Esa chica está loca! Me recibió desnuda en la puerta y quería desnudarme y le dije que sí pero me trajera un vaso con agua porque hacia mucho calor y cuando fue a la cocina vi los papeles en el escritorio los tome y salí corriendo.

Ninguno, ni siquiera Niv o Alde pudieron dejar de reír ante el tono inocente de su voz. Aioria rolo los ojos. Que no Aioros era machito?

\- Y siquiera estaba buena? - pregunto Mu curioso

Aioros no tuvo mas que decir la verdad.

\- Pues sí. ni para qué negarlo.

\- Entonces cambié de opinión. Si le voy a llamar - Dijo Mu. Alde le lanzo una mirada de advertencia pero Mu contesto - Que yo recuerde estoy soltero y sin compromisos.

\- te diría que yo también pero mejor no. ya tengo suficientes problemas - dijo Aioria pensando en todo lo que se le venia encima.

Laura se encogió de hombros. Esos temas ya eran demasiado masculinos para su gusto.

\- Samira, Zita antes de que se me olvide, vengan porque les daré lo que Saga y yo les compramos y tu también Niv.

Las tres se miraron curiosas, pero Samira tomó de la mano a Niv. Cuando llegaron a la habitación principal, Laura les entregó a Samira una bolsa con un mameluco rosado y una batita para bebe, y a Zita igual pero en blanco y amarillo y en vez de una batita, una pijama térmica. Las dos la abrazaron encantadas con sus regalos.

\- Niv, cual es tu color favorito?

\- Rojo – contestó la brasileña.

Laura sacó del closet tres babydoll rojos nuevos y se los entregó a Niv.

\- siéntelos y escoge el que más sientas acorde y lo usas cuando quieras – dijo Laura

Niv busco con la mirada a Samira, quien al ver el problema de su amiga comenzó a reír.

\- Qué son? – le pregunto Niv.

\- Es lencería pasional Niv – dijo Samira haciendo que Niv se sonrojara y comenzara a tartamudear. Samira escogió uno y lo puso sobre ella. - Ignora la panza y siente el diseño. Los tres están divinos y muy sexys.

Niv asintió pero antes, por la tela escogió uno con volantes tipo rumba

\- ustedes chicas quieren alguno?

\- No podríamos privarte de cosas tan hermosas - dijo Zita - Además más tardaría en ponérmelo que Shura en romperlo.

\- A Milo si le gustan pero escogiéndolos el. - dijo Samira - Cada uno más diminuto y debajo de mis velos

\- yo tengo de sobra y siempre que desaparece alguno o se rompe, el lo sustituye – dijo Laura.

Las dos rechazaron amablemente su ofrecimiento, pero Niv abrazo el suyo como un tesoro. Laura le dio una bolsa de tela a Niv para que lo guardara.

\- Creo que ya seria hora de irnos – dijo Zita – Pasa de la media noche.

\- Pero primero te ayudaremos a recoger el tiradero - dijo Samira sonriendo.

\- Ah no. ustedes no. ellos lo hicieron, ellos lo limpian – declaró Laura liderando al grupo para salir hacia la sala.

Increíblemente cuando lo hacen, se dan cuenta que parece que hubo algún tipo de batalla campal, pues el desastre esta mucho peor que cuando se separaron de ellos.

\- Yo me pregunto cómo hacen para hacer todo eso en minutos – preguntó Laura asombrada.

\- Porque son unos consentidos. - dijo Samira

\- tan mal esta Laura? Descríbemelo – pidió Niv.

Laura dio una breve ojeada con una vista de 270 grados.

\- Comida en el piso, en la mesa, creo que hasta en una pared, las sillas botadas, botellas de cerveza en todos lado, cerveza regada en el piso, encima de ellos, dos camisas en el piso, un zapato colgado en una lámpara, postre en el piso y en un sofá y están a tres segundos de botar un jarrón con flores y una porcelana que tengo de una bailarina que fue un regalo y atesoro mucho.

Niv sonrió.

\- Suena a que se están divirtiendo - declaró

\- eso no lo dudes. – respondió Laura - el jarrón no me importa pero la porcelana si.

Ni bien acababa de decir eso, un mal golpe a la mesita hizo que La bailarina de porcelana saliera volando y, para asombro de todos los presentes, Niv escuchó moverse el jarrón, cerro los ojos, corrió suficientemente rápido y se barrio logrando atraparla antes de que cayera al piso sin importarle que su atlético trasero quedara al aire cubierto únicamente con su bikini de encaje y escuchando el jarrón romperse detrás de ella.

\- Buena atrapada Niv. – dijo Samira aplaudiendo emocionada

Todo el escandalo que traían los chicos se detuvo por arte de magia al ser testigos de esta acción. Pareciera que después de todo, Niv no era la niña invalida que muchos aun creían. Laura alcanzo a ver el cosmos de Niv y corrió hacia donde su nueva amiga ya se levantaba y alzaba la porcelana en señal de victoria.

\- Niv eres un ángel! la salvaste! – dijo abrazándola

Alde corrió a verificar que no se hubiera hecho daño en la caída mientras Laura fue a dejar a buen resguardo la bailarina y de paso a la cocina por bolsas de basura y una escoba y recogedor.

Samira fue la primera es cuadrarse frente a todos los dorados.

\- Milo... ya nos vamos a ir así que todos tendrán que recoger y ayudar a limpiar. Esto es un chiquero.

\- Pero… pero…

Todos voltearon a ver el desastre, Saga incluido.

\- Si no quieren que Zita tome fotos y realice una queja formal ante Shaina sobre su comportamiento de esta noche, todos tomaran una bolsa de basura y – se inclina al piso a recoger una botella agarrando su pancita para no caerse.

Esta simple acción hizo que entre Camus y Milo la escoltan con Zita al sillón y en silencio le quitaran a Laura las bolsas de basura y las repartieran entre todos. Aun chacoteando e incluso haciendo un concurso de a ver quien llenaba mas rápido su bolsa de basura, los chicos comenzaron a limpiar mientras Niv, Zita y Samira se sentaban en el sofá. Laura iba a recoger los pedazos rotos del jarrón cuando sintió el beso en la mejilla de Saga antes de quitarle la escoba y el recogedor y se ponía a hacerlo el.

\- No importa si no los reporto yo tengo que grabar esto para la posteridad – dijo Zita grabando todo con el celular.

A alguien se le ocurrió prender el estéreo reproduciendo música de Gun's and Roses, específicamente la canción de Welcome to the jungle y todos se pusieron a cantar y seguir limpiando.

\- si estos solo son 9... que pasaría con los 13 juntos? - preguntó Samira mientras veía a Milo mover la melena mientras rockeaba.

\- acaban con el departamento así como me lo describieron - dijo Niv

\- Debe ser por eso que están prohibidas las fiestas en el santuario - dijo Samira señalando una botella que se les había olvidado.

\- A mí me gusta ver a Saga tan feliz, compartiendo con Kanon y con todos. Se ve que los quiere Mucho

Las tres asintieron mientras Sweet Child of Mine comenzó a sonar.

\- Samira tienes más poder de convencimiento que Saga, Kanon y Aioros juntos – dijo Laura asombrada

\- Los hombres siempre se asustan de ver el sufrimiento en una Mujer, Además... la última vez que se portó mal, Milo durmió fuera de mi cama y no le hizo nada de gracia – respondió Samira

Laura volteó a verla. Eso se podía?

\- Y que hizo si se puede saber? - preguntó

\- Se hizo de palabras con el señor Camus

\- y porque?

\- Por… Fler. Era una niña muy dulce. No sé qué pudo haber pasado pero... habíamos congraciado tan bien – suspiro Samira recordando el incidente.

Esta información inmediatamente llamó la atención de Laura.

\- tú la conoces? como es ella?

\- Sí. Estuvo en el Santuario antes de mi boda. Estaba Muy feliz y de pronto solo supe que se tenía que ir y Shaina la llevo al aeropuerto. Me sentí triste pues no llevaba ni una hora ahí. – confesó Samira

\- y de casualidad se tomaron una foto o algo? - insistió

\- No nos dieron tiempo de nada. Tenía el cabello rubio y rizado hasta los tobillos. Muy hermoso y unos ojos... casi del color del cabello del señor Afro pero un poco más verdes.

\- uhhh que mal, yo necesito una foto de ella pero el so bruto este no tiene

Samira pensó un rato

\- Tal vez Shaina tenga alguna. Por que no se la pides?

Laura suspiró.

\- Posiblemente termine haciéndolo. De hecho tengo que pedirle permiso para darle una cosa a Sammy y no sé cómo. No se me ocurre nada de pretexto.

\- Esa es fácil. Dile a tu cunado. Está muy unido a Sammy y nunca le niegan el permiso a lo que sea que quiera hacer si de Sammy se trata. – le dijo Samira.

La música ceso y Milo corrió hacia Samira para ver cómo estaba pues ya habían dejado todo impecable.

\- Les quedo precioso. Gracias por ayudarnos – dijo Samira haciéndoles una pequeña reverencia en agradecimiento.

\- Gracias - dijeron todos los chicos.

\- Pues… hora de despedirnos - dijo Milo ayudando a levantar a Samira.

Todos comenzaron a agarrar sus cosas y despedirse. Cuando hubieron salido todos Laura suspiró.

\- No me fue tan mal en mi primera cena, verdad?

Saga la tomó de la cintura y la acercó a el.

\- Pues… yo ya tengo hambre y llevo como 24 horas sin comer mi postre favorito. – declaró

\- Es en serio? Que exagerado.– preguntó Laura

\- Me he portado bien. Dame mi postre! – exigió Saga.

Laura no pudo menos que hacer que la cargara como koala para que la llevara casi corriendo a la recamara. El tenia razón. Se había portado bien y se merecía su postre.

 **Julio 26, 1 am**

 **Entrada del Santuario**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia**

Shaina esperaba impaciente en la puerta por la parte de adentro del Santuario. Alcanzaba a ver por la rendija a Minos recostado en el cofre del auto visiblemente aburrido y mensajeando con el celular, pero Shion había sido muy claro: No podía salir hasta que todos los dorados hubieran entrado por la puerta pues era su obligación ver que llegaran bien.

Se escuchó el claxon de la Van #1 y dos de los guardias abrieron la puerta. En el venían Mu, Alde, Niv, Shura y Zita. Shaina con su media mascara los detuvo.

\- Que bonita hora de llegar Mu! Donde están los demás?

\- Les tocaron varios semáforos en rojo – se justificó – Además no es tan tarde.

\- Sus permisos expiraron hace una hora, pero en este momento me importa un rábano. – dijo Shaina impaciente – Pasen.

Mu aceleró la van y Shaina volvió a su puesto. Unos cinco minutos después apareció la Van#2 y de nuevo Shaina lo detuvo.

\- Buenas noches! – dijo Aioros sonriendo – Nos tardamos solo un poquitito mas de lo planeado.

Shaina le dio un golpe suave en el hombro con el puño.

\- Mañana me cuentas por que, ahora que ya es tarde. Shion ya llego y yo tengo que salir. – dijo en tono severo.

\- A donde vas? – pregunto extrañado Aioros al saber que era muy tarde para un permiso.

\- Minos me esta esperando allá afuera desde hace mas de una hora. – explicó algo apresurada.

En el asiento de atrás Milo, Camus, Samira y Kanon la miraron con curiosidad.

\- Te dije que era el perro aguayo quien estaba allá afuera, Kanon – dijo Milo - págame

\- Yo como iba a saber? Es raro verlo por aquí – dijo Kanon sacando un billete de su bolsillo

Shaina los miró con ganas de querer matarlos pero se volvió hacia Aioros.

\- Esos dos están borrachos? – preguntó a Aioros a quien no le dieron tiempo de contestar

\- Lo peor del caso es que no – replicó Kanon – Saluda a Minos de mi parte.

\- Grrrrr se salvan por que llevo prisa – contesto Shaina – Ah y… por favor te encargo a Shion, no se ve muy bien y casi casi me corrió cuando le fui a pedir permiso de salir. – dijo antes de salir corriendo hacia la salida quitándose su media mascara y aventándosela al guardia quien la cachó en el aire mientras ella cruzaba la puerta con los brazos abiertos hacia Minos.

Todos en la van la miraron correr hacia la salida preguntándose mil cosas acerca del ultimo comentario.

\- Que envidia – dijo Aioros mientras manejaba hacia el garaje – Pero pronto me tocara a mi.

\- Pues… yo digo que solo tendrías que hacer una llamada – dijo Aioria para hacer enfadar a su hermano, quien volteo a verlo con el tu mejor ni hables en la mirada, haciendo que Aioria se volteara al lado contrario.

Kanon decidió entrarle al juego.

\- Vamos Aioria! Sabes bien que ella venia con Shaka no con Aioros, aunque esta de muy buen ver. Por cierto angelito, Ya que no puedes o no quieres verla… puedo tener su teléfono? – dijo con una sonrisa inocente que Aioros sabia bien que era todo lo contrario.

\- Seguro. Te lo cambio por la libreta negra – contestó Aioros rechinando los dientes

\- En serio? Gracias! En cuanto lleguemos a mi casa te la doy y me lo das.

Aioros frenó de manera muy brusca y Milo tuvo que sujetar muy bien a Samira para que no se lastimara.

\- Dijiste que habías perdido esa libreta Kanon! – dijo volteando a verlo furioso

\- Si pero recordé que hay algo llamado "la nube" y todo queda respaldado ahí. – dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - Pero además a ti que mas te da? No te dejan ni llamarla y a mi me gustan rubias y nadie se resiste a mis encantos.

Aioria veía a Kanon con una sonrisa mientras que Milo no quería problemas mientras estaban todos encerrados en el carro, por lo que Camus también intervino.

\- Aioros… puedes arreglar este asunto después. Shaina dijo que Shion te necesitaba y creo que eso es mas importante.

Aioros le hizo únicamente una advertencia a Kanon con el dedo índice y volvió a arrancar la camioneta. Sobre su cadáver Kanon le ponía las manos encima a Liz.

 **Julio 26, 1 am**

 **Segunda casa dorada**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia**

Alde y Niv llegaron a su casa. Se despidieron de los demás y entraron. Ya pasaba de la medianoche y habían platicado todo el camino sobre la cena y como debían hacer mas reuniones todos de ese tipo mas seguido, sobretodo porque ahora con las chicas era mas divertido.

Niv fue la primera en entrar con su bolsa en la mano.

\- Estoy tan cansada que dudo que mañana pueda ir a jugar con las niñas – dijo sonriendo en el pasillo – Gracias por llevarme.

\- Como no llevarte? Tenia que presumirte. – contestó Alde

\- Uy como si tuvieras tanto que presumir. – dijo Niv

\- Ya sabes que todos te adoran y Saga y Laura ahora se han añadido a tu club de admiradores.

\- Que exagerado eres – dijo Niv complacida – Pero me caen bien… aunque son algo raros.

Alde, quien se estaba quitando su chamarra, volteó extrañado.

\- A que te refieres?

\- Pues… El cosmos de Saga es bicolor y el de ella… Lo tiene bloqueado. – explico Niv – Ay no me hagas caso. Solo estoy alucinando.

Alde se arrodillo frente a ella y le tomó ambas manos.

\- Hasta ahora no te has equivocado en tus afirmaciones y Mayura también dice que eres muy buena – dijo Acariciándole la mejilla – Así que, que te parece si mañana que la veas abajo le preguntas sus impresiones?

\- Aunque ella no tiene muy buena impresión de Saga – dijo Niv

\- Créeme que tiene sus razones para ello, pero las personas cambian. – dijo suavemente Alde.

Niv hizo un momento de silencio. En eso tenia mucha razón. El era la prueba de ello.

\- Me voy a cambiar – dijo soltándose de las manos de Alde para darse la media vuelta hacia la recamara.

Alde notó este cambio de humor en Niv y suspiró. Abrió su cama/sofá, la arreglo y después comenzó a quitarse la camisa también y se dio cuenta que había dejado la pijama en el baño después de la ducha de en la mañana por lo que se dirigió hacia allá para recogerla maldiciéndose por su descuido. Que hubiera pasado si ella se hubiera enredado y caído?

\- Estúpido! – se dijo mientras llegaba a la recamara. No tenia la puerta cerrada, por lo que iba a tocar la puerta cuando por la abertura logro visualizar algo que lo dejo paralizado por un momento e hizo que su corazón comenzara a latir fuertemente.

Niv se había quitado su peluca y su vestido, quedando únicamente en la diminuta ropa interior de encaje con la que sabia que traía por la barrida que hizo para salvar la figurilla de porcelana de Laura. Intentaba sentir con la mejilla una prenda roja que acababa de sacar de la bolsa de lona que traía al entrar y entonces recordó la conversación con los muchachos.

 ** _Flashback_**

Laura se había llevado a Saga, totalmente convencida de que estaban hablando de bikinis y como se le veían a las chicas, para alivio de Alde.

\- Entonces el domingo a la playa Shura? – preguntó Milo – Se que Samira no se pondrá un bikini, pero será bueno mostrarles la playa que tenemos en el Santuario.

\- Aun no logras que se ponga ese tipo de ropa, verdad? – contestó Shura – Y te entiendo. Ya con haberle quitado su Hijab, créeme que llama mucho la atención.

Milo hizo una señal con Antares a Shura quien corrigió inmediatamente

\- Lo digo con todo el respeto que se merece tu señora Milo, además tengo el mismo problema con la mía. Solo el color de su cabello hace que resalte en cualquier lado – Dijo sonriendo y volteando a verla.

Todos hicieron lo mismo y asintieron dándole la razón y Milo se tranquilizó.

Alde pudo ver desde ahí como Niv acariciaba la cara de Saga y suspiró.

\- Regresando a nuestra interrumpida conversación Alde – dijo Aioros – Cuando vas a hacer tu movimiento con Niv?

\- Si Alde. Estamos convencidos de que ella no te va a rechazar – agregó Mu

\- Es que… pues…

Sus compañeros vieron como la conversación lo incomodaba. El y Shaka eran los únicos que no podían presumir de nada aun con ellos debido a su falta de experiencia y porque algunos en realidad no se llevaban mucho con el por lo tranquilo que era.

\- Bueno es que… tengo varios dilemas al respecto – confesó finalmente Alde.

\- Y si nos los explicas? Tal vez podemos ayudarte – sugirió Kanon

\- Pero se van a burlar.

\- Chicos… prometamos no burlarnos – dijo Kanon muy serio

Todos asintieron y se pusieron serios al respecto.

\- Pues… lo primero es que… Y si cree que solo me estoy aprovechando? – dijo Alde – O que lo hago por lastima? Ya han visto como se pone con el tema.

\- De haberte querido aprovechar, lo hubieras hecho desde Brasil y aquí has aguantado casi un mes sin tocarla de manera inapropiada Alde – dijo Camus – Ni su padre podría decir que te aprovechaste pues te has portado como todo un caballero.

\- Cierto – exclamaron todos.

\- Otro en tu lugar, no hubiera aguantado ni 48 horas con una tentación así – dijo Mu recibiendo una palmada en la nuca por parte de Aioros

\- Pero… también no se si aun siente dolor en las partes que le afectaron con el accidente. Y si eso hace que ella empeore? – volvió a decir Alde

\- Igual y hasta con el zangoloteó se mueve lo que sea que debe moverse para que finalmente puedan operarla y se cure torito – dijo Milo – Tómalo como que le ayudara en lugar de empeorar, aunque sea anímicamente.

Kanon le iba a dar un zape pero la mano se quedo en el aire, pues tenia algo de posibilidad.

\- Si bueno… la otra es que… pues… yo soy muy grande y ella muy pequeñita y…

\- Lo sabia! – exclamó Aioria al tiempo que recibía como cuatro palmadas en la cabeza

Alde no entendía por que pero prosiguió.

\- Con Brittany eso no me preocupó porque ella ya tenia bastante experiencia y aun así fue algo difícil. Ahora imagínense con ella? No me perdonaría nunca si por mis ansias locas le hago daño. Ella no me volvería a hablar y yo no podría soportarlo.

Todos se voltearon a ver. La verdad es que todos sabían la anaconda que se cargaba desde niño, pero nunca se habían puesto a pensar en la desventaja de esto para el. El semblante de Alde cambio a preocupación porque no iba a aguantar mucho tiempo mas con como decían sus amigos, la tentación en su casa.

\- Creo Alde, que vamos a tener que empezar de cero contigo – dijo Kanon – Acérquense.

Todos hicieron team back para darle algunos tips a Alde de forma un poco mas prudente para ayudarle con su problema. Alde se sintió agradecido con todos ellos y prometió ponerlos en practica en la primera oportunidad que tuviera con Niv.

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

Alde abrió la puerta y como hipnotizado por la imagen frente a el, camino con pasos lentos y firmes hacia Niv, quien al escuchar los pasos dio media vuelta y Alde pudo ver que la prenda roja, era de hecho un babydoll rojo transparente con muchos holanes que Niv dejó caer en la cama al sentir a Alde acercarse.

Sin saber como o por que, o tal vez por algún impulso primitivo esperando que con eso ella confiara en el, Alde prendió su cosmos. A los ojos de Niv, clínicamente ciegos, podía verlo tan claro como el agua. Todos sus rasgos, sus expresiones… De pronto Alde estaba tan cerca que Niv podía sentir el calor que emanaba bloqueando cualquier cosa en su universo que no fuera el.

\- Alde… puedo verte! En monocromo dorado pero… puedo hacerlo!

La mano de Niv se levantó como si tuviera voluntad propia, como si la mano misma quisiera ser sostenida por la de él. Alde la agarró gentilmente con las dos suyas y ella curvó los dedos alrededor de su mano mientras él tiraba acercándosela de buen grado.

Alde sonrió y el color ante los ojos de Niv se hizo mas nítido aun. Prácticamente quedó a pocos centímetros de el, y cada uno de sus sentidos estaban intensificados, haciendo que todo su cuerpo se convirtiera en un receptor inmenso. El aroma tan familiar de Alde la inundó y pudo percibir deseo en el. Rápidamente todo su cuerpo ardió. Una ola de calor la atravesó, cálida y viva. Apenas podía respirar por la temperatura y la excitación. Podía sentir cada músculo de su cuerpo, sentir el palpitar de su corazón, todas sus extremidades hormigueando.

Samira tenia razón. Todo debía pasar a su tiempo y la ropa interior de encaje fino parecía ayudar bastante.

Alde puso las manos de ella en su torso solo cubierto por su sostén de encaje y la miró con cuidado mientras bajaba la cabeza, lentamente, mirando profundamente en sus ojos, intentando evaluar su humor, preguntándose si iba a oponerse a lo inevitable.

Para Niv esa escena era casi una copia de lo que había pasado en Rio. Alde no le había dicho ni sugerido nada aun, pero una excitación tan intensa comenzó a llenarla al grado de que su respiración se le atascaba en los pulmones.

Finalmente Alde capturó su boca a la suya, brevemente, y ambos se estremecieron un poco, como si ambos hubieran esperado siglos. Después el beso dejo de ser un beso tentativo para convertirse en algo mas profundo y exploratorio. Alde apretó su fuerte brazo alrededor de su espalda y, levantándola, camino dos pasos hacia la pared junto a la puerta.

A Niv le pareció que el beso se volvió muy caliente, muy excitante y cada golpe de su lengua, hacía que ella apretara fuertemente las piernas, una reacción que era incapaz de detener. Tampoco es que quisiera parar. Por el contrario, lo deseaba aún más cerca. Apretó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Alde y se impulsó hasta su boca, ansiando sentirlo en todas partes.

Instintivamente, ella quiso anclarse mas a el, por lo que puso sus piernas alrededor de su cintura mientras seguía besándolo. Pudo sentir la emoción de su Alde directamente contra su vientre. Se dio cuenta que el mismo sentimiento de deseo que ella sentía, lo estaba consumiendo a el.

Todo el cuerpo de Alde se sacudió cuando finalmente recordó que ella solo tenia puesto su conjunto de encaje. Alde detuvo su beso para observarla. Y si a pesar de todo esto ella se asustaba? Y si quería regresarse a Brasil sin el después de eso?

Niv no estaba dispuesta a que el se arrepintiera y la dejara así, por lo que tomando ambas mejillas lo besó. Alde exhaló un profundo suspiro antes de responder ese beso.

Sus caderas se presionaron con fuerza contra ella y de alguna manera, como por alineación divina, y a pesar de el tener sus jeans puestos y ella su ropa interior, prácticamente estaba rozándose contra ella en su punto mas sensible. Niv gimió, pero el sonido se perdió en la boca de Alde. Su boca devoraba sus labios, sus hombros se curvaban sobre ella como alguna poderosa pared de carne. Él movía sus caderas contra ella con movimientos cortos y punzantes.

Niv estaba en algún vasto océano de placer, cálido, dulzón y lleno de alegría. Y luego el océano se elevó, alzó, se convirtió en una ola enorme viniendo a ella, más y más cerca, más y más rápido…

Ella emitió un grito que se perdió en la boca de Alde mientras su cuerpo explotaba en un estallido de calor que se inició en sus muslos, pero que rápidamente se propagó por todo su cuerpo.

Asombroso. Todo había sido asombroso. Era la segunda vez que le sucedía eso con Alde, quien acariciaba su mejilla con ternura mientras apartaba su boca. Alde no dijo nada al principio, pero al final escondió su cara en el cuello de Niv con un poco de vergüenza.

\- Lo… lo siento Niv. No pude contenerme. – dijo Alde suavemente y sin poder verla a la cara.

\- Pues yo no. – declaró Niv firmemente – Llevo un mes preguntándome si solo estabas conmigo por lastima o si después de mi accidente me veía tan horrible que tu no sentías lo mismo que antes por mi.

Alde parpadeó, sorprendido. Niv no sabia mentir. Las palabras sencillamente se habían escapado de su boca. La voz de Alde era ronca y sus ojos se posaban en su boca cuando dijo:

\- Si no lo lamentas, si no tengo que pedir perdón, entonces yo realmente no lo lamento.

Niv volvió a tomarle la cara a Alde para verla a través de su cosmos. Alde estaba completamente excitado, y ella no necesitaba tocarlo para saberlo. Lo sabia por su voz, su respiración, la forma en la que palpitaba su respiración. Alde la besó de nuevo. Lo hizo de una manera cálida, delicada, y ello sorprendió a Niv, pues sabia que se estaba conteniendo. De nuevo se detuvo.

\- Niv… Puedo quedarme contigo esta noche? Prometo no hacer nada que no quieras. Solo quiero sentirte cerca como ahorita toda la noche – dijo viéndola a los ojos y acariciando su cabecita de cabello corto.

\- No tienes que tratarme como si estuviera hecha de cristal Alde. Me conoces y sabes que... – Alde no la dejó terminar. El beso de Alde fue más apasionado explorando la dulzura de su boca saboreando su delicadeza mientras la retiraba de la pared para ponerla sobre la cama acostándose junto a ella.

La acercó aún más hacia el y sus cuerpos quedaron apoyados el uno en el otro. Cuando por fin dejó de besarla, a ambos les faltaba el aliento. Alde bajó la mirada para delinear cada una de las figuras de flor del encaje de su sostén.

\- Perfecto - dijo con dulzura.

\- Son demasiado pequeños en comparación a los de las otras chicas - contestó Niv, apartando la mirada ruborizada.

\- No – la contradijo Alde - Son absolutamente adorables, porque puedo hacer esto… - entonces cubrió uno de los pechos con su mano y comenzó a incitarlo con su dedo meñique - Y también esto… - añadió retirando hacia abajo la copa y metiéndose el pezón en la boca y lamiéndolo.

Un torrente de sensaciones se apoderó de Niv. Le recorrió todo el cuerpo y fue directo al centro de su feminidad. No pudo evitar emitir un gemido. Alde volvió a besarle la boca mientras continuaba incitando sus pechos con los dedos y la llevaba a un nivel de necesidad casi angustioso.

Niv le acarició los hombros, el cuello, el pecho, bajo el que sintió la fuerza con la que le latía el corazón. Consciente de la potente dureza masculina que le presionaba los muslos, no supo si sentirse asustada o emocionada ante la prueba de que si la deseaba.

Alde continuó acariciándola, explorando su cuerpo de tal manera que ella sintió cómo todos los músculos le temblaban bajo el sutil movimiento de aquellas manos. Y donde tocaban sus dedos, tocaba después su boca.

Pero entonces Alde bajó las manos hacia su trasero, el cual acarició rítmicamente, provocando que ella perdiera el control. Alde la atrajo hacia sí, le acarició los pechos mientras le besaba la garganta para, a continuación, bajar una mano hacia sus muslos y acariciar su delicada piel.

Niv sentía que Alde la estaba volviendo loca de necesidad, dejándola ardiendo de pasión por él, derritiéndose por él, como si no lo estuviera ya desde la primera vez que lo vio. Justo cuando pensó que iba a tener que suplicar, Alde cubrió con la mano su entrepierna por debajo de su bikini de encaje y acarició la diminuta perla de su feminidad. Al sentir la cálida humedad saliendo de ahí, introdujo dos dedos delicadamente.

\- Oh, Dios! – exclamó Niv con una débil voz al sentir su cuerpo inundado de placer. Se arqueó hacia él para que así Alde pudiera profundizar la exploración de la más íntima parte de su ser.

Sintió cómo crecía dentro de su cuerpo una sensación que iba más allá de la mera excitación. Y entonces un océano de sensaciones se apoderó de su cuerpo casi como una agonía. Sintió cómo los espasmos de un placer irresistible invadían su cuerpo antes de regresar a la realidad, donde se percató de que Alde la estaba moviendo, colocándola con delicadeza sobre las almohadas. Alde sonreía mientras acariciaba su torso firme por el ejercicio.

Entonces comenzó a besarla de nuevo. La besó más apasionadamente y ella lo abrazó por el cuello, respondiéndole. Presionó su cuerpo contra el de él en una abierta invitación. Alde gimió levemente al encontrar con las manos los ansiosos pechos de ella.

\- Puedo? – pregunto Alde

\- Te lo suplico – dijo Niv sonriendo.

Alde retiro suavemente las ultimas prendas que la cubrían y en una acción rápida toda la suya. Entonces él comenzó a entrar despacio, con cuidado, disfrutando cada centímetro que lograba meter sin dejar de estimular a Niv mientras la miraba a la cara para ver si reflejaba dolor o incomodidad.

Durante un instante, Niv se preparó en espera de dolor, ya que había sentido el tamaño y grosor del equipo de Alde durante todo el tiempo que estuvo en la pared, pero no ocurrió. En vez de dolor y dificultad, lo que obtuvo fue una sensación de complementariedad, como si hubiera sido creada para aquello… y para aquel hombre.

Lo abrazó por los hombros y sonrió para responder a la pregunta que reflejaban los ojos de él, que comenzó a hacerle el amor lentamente.

\- Alde, ya te lo dije antes; no estoy hecha de cristal, así que no creo que tengas que ser tan… tan paciente… durante más tiempo. – dijo Niv sonriendo.

\- Niv, podría hacerte daño. – declaró Alde

\- No me lo harás.

\- No lo sabes.

\- Por lo menos inténtalo - susurró Niv quien obedeciendo un instinto que apenas comprendía, le abrazó las caderas con las piernas - Por favor.

Alde gimió y alteró el ritmo. Comenzó a moverse más rápida y poderosamente. Ella se aferró a él mientras gemía y se dejaba llevar por aquella fuerza sensual y por las intensas sensaciones que se estaban apoderando de su cuerpo. Comenzó a moverse para acompasar el ritmo y oyó cómo la manera de respirar de él cambiaba. Se percató de que la velocidad a la que estaban haciendo el amor también había cambiado; se había acelerado considerablemente y amenazaba con dejarla atrás.

Pero Alde introdujo la mano entre ambos y comenzó a acariciarle de nuevo el punto más sensible de su cuerpo, provocando que ella alcanzara un frenético éxtasis mucho mas grande que los anteriores Y, justo cuando estaba en la cúspide del placer, oyó cómo él gemía profundamente al alcanzar su propio clímax.

Después, se quedó tumbada en los brazos de Alde, que apoyó la cabeza en sus pechos. Niv sintió que las lagrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos y volteó la cabeza al lado contrario de Alde.

\- Niv? - preguntó volteándole la cara hacia el y corrió a tumbarse a su lado - Oh, por Athena! al final te hice daño!.

\- No… no, no me lo hiciste - contestó Niv apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de él mientras éste le acariciaba su cabeza - Simplemente estoy demasiado feliz.

\- Como?

\- Ahora si puedo decir que soy tu mujer – dijo sin tapujos ahogando un bostezo.

\- Ahhh, lo dudabas?

\- Pues…

\- Duerme mi peque… ha sido un día muy largo y mañana tenemos que seguir con esta muy muy muy importante conversación. – dijo Alde dándole un beso en la frente – Te amo.

Niv sonrió y pensó que le iba a ser muy difícil dormir debido al torbellino de emociones que estaba sintiendo, pero la manera en la que él la abrazaba era tranquilizadora y tan pronto cerró los ojos se quedo profundamente dormida con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

 **Julio 26, 1 am**

 **Entrada del Santuario**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia**

Aioros subió directo hacia con Shion como Shaina le había dicho. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, ella no nunca dijo que Shion quería verlo, sino que necesitaba que el subiera.

Cuando llegó y vio la botella de licor junto a un Shion vestido de civil con la copa en la mano relajándose en el sofá de su sala con la mirada perdida, sin sandalias y la cabeza echada para atrás en el respaldo del sillón, supo que algo no andaba bien. Shion no hizo ninguna pregunta cuando lo vio pasar y sentarse frente a el.

\- Maestro, se encuentra bien? – pregunto preocupado.

\- Creí que me había librado de todos los metiches por esta noche – dijo Shion revolviendo el contenido del vaso sin levantar la cabeza, dejando caer su melena detrás del sillón.

Aioros se levantó para quitarle el vaso y dejarlo en la mesita.

\- Por que no me cuenta que le pasa? Tal vez pueda ayudarlo. – volvió a decir Aioros

\- Mmm… demasiadas cosas Aioros. Vete a dormir – insistió Shion

\- Mi Sanbocho me mando para acá – reclamó Aioros

\- Y yo soy el patriarca y te mando a dormir

\- Pero usted ya no esta de turno

\- Entonces para que me estas hablando?

Aioros se dio una palmada en la cara. Ok. El podía con eso. Tenia paciencia de Santo y todos lo sabían.

\- A ver… desde el principio. Como le fue en su junta? – dijo Aioros

\- Junta? Cual junta? – pregunto Shion extrañado enderezándose en su asiento y agarrando el vaso de licor para darle un sorbo

Aioros agitó la cabeza.

\- Se supone que por eso Shaina no fue a la cena, porque usted tenia una junta o algo así y…

Shion lanzó una carcajada.

\- No Aioros. Estaba en el juzgado Olímpico tratando de solucionar el problema de Shaka – dijo jugando con su vaso – Pero desde luego, el asunto es mucho mas complicado de lo que esperábamos.

Aioros se sorprendió ante esta declaración.

\- Juzgado?

Shion se tomó todo el vaso de un solo trago y se le quedó viendo al fondo del vaso.

\- Bueno… Demandamos a Poseidón para regresarnos a Shaka – dijo Shion – Pero un error burocrático de parte nuestra, le dio mas armas para que Poseidón se lo quedara.

\- Pero… Es Shaka! – Exclamo Aioros – Ha sido un Caballero Dorado desde que tenia 6 años!

\- Si, y también juró lealtad a Poseidón.

Aioros lo miro horrorizado.

\- No! Shaka no lo haría!

\- Lo hizo. – contesto Shion – Y en parte fue mi culpa por no supervisar que Saori hiciera el cheque para el programa. Tengo 15 días para sacar todas las pruebas posibles de que Shaka le pertenece al santuario y no a Poseidón o lo perderemos legalmente y no podremos hacer nada para regresarlo.

\- Ahhh bueno – contesto Aioros – Aun hay tiempo y usted es muy listo. Puede hacerlo!

Shion suspiró

\- Se que Shaka me odia – continuo Shion – Nunca lo protegí cuando debí hacerlo, pero estaba imposibilitado o el no hubiera alcanzado el máximo de su potencial. Juro que estoy tratando y agotare todos nuestros recursos para que regrese.

Aioros quiso consolarlo sentándose junto a el y poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

\- El no lo odia…

\- Si lo hace. – afirmó Shion – Tal vez nunca has estado cerca para verlo pero lo harás. Si hubieras visto y sentido llorar a Athena como lo hice yo… Hubiera dado mi vida para no verlo nunca. Ella se culpa de su condición al haberlo castigado sin su cosmos y no hubo forma de hacerla sonreír. Y para colmo necesitaba hablar con mi mejor amigo, y el no contesta. No se si esta enojado, o si esta haciendo cabalmente su misión…

Aioros lo obligó a levantarse del sofá, y dejar el vaso.

\- Cuantos vasos lleva? Esta ebrio?

\- 1

\- Que?

\- Solo me gusta sostenerlo. – contesto Shion – No me gusta tomar solo. Solo tome el que tu me viste. Y tu lo dijiste, no estoy en funciones.

Aioros suspiró desolado. Esas depresiones Arrianas…

\- Por que no se va a dormir, despierta mañana para ver el asunto con nuevos ojos, y nos juntamos para ver que podemos hacer respecto a ese asunto. – dijo Aioros – Apóyese en todos nosotros. Para eso estamos.

Shion lo pensó un momento y asintió.

\- Si… dormir. Porque descansar, cuando finalmente tomes mi trabajo o me muera. Lo que suceda primero. – dijo Shion dirigiéndose a Aioros – Y dime… como les fue?

\- Fantástico. Laura y Saga son excelentes anfitriones – dijo Aioros sonriendo.

\- Me parece bien. Que se unan y convivan, porque cuando regresen con las madres de sus sucesores, ya no les dará tiempo – dijo Shion recordando a Milo y Shura – Buenas noches Aioros. Descansa y… gracias.

\- Buenas noches maestro.

Aioros no se movió de su lugar hasta que vio que Shion entraba en su recamara y cerraba la puerta. Después se desplomó en el asiento con la cabeza entre las manos. En serio podían perder a Shaka a favor de Poseidón? Eso seria terrible! Tenían que hacer algo! Conseguir pruebas!

Aun consternado por lo que le acababan de confesar, regresoo a la casa de Sagitario. Esperaba poder inspirarse con el sueno, para darle buenas ideas a Shion. Cada día que pasaba, se daba cuenta de lo difícil que seria para el, suceder a Shion en el manejo de todos los problemas del Santuario.

Pasaron varias horas en las que Shion definitivamente no pudo dormir. Vio el despertador: 4 am. Le echaba la culpa a la única copa que se tomó. A los lemurianos no les caía muy bien el licor y mucho menos tan dulce, pero parecía ser algo mas aparte de eso, como un mal presentimiento.  
Finalmente se levantó y salió a la terraza para escanear con su cosmos el santuario en busca de algo que estuviera mal, pero no pudo detectar nada fuera de lo común.

\- Finalmente ocurrió. – se dijo – Terminé de volverme loco. Tal vez con una visita a las termas… No. Esta muy lejos. Y si me relajo de mas y me quedo dormido me voy a ahogar. Pero, puedo usar mi tina. Dohko me trajo unas sales muy buenas de su ultima visita al centro comercial. Donde andarás querido amigo? Si te diviertes solo en venganza a que me fui solo a Columbus, me las vas a pagar.

Se quitó la ropa y se metió a su jacuzzi.

\- Gracias Saga por tu obsesión por el agua – dijo riendo

En cuanto las sales comenzaron a disolverse y las burbujas a surgir, el patriarca recargó su cabeza sobre la toalla enrollada para ese propósito. En que momento ser patriarca se estaba volviendo tan complicado? Estaba consciente de que llevaba mucho tiempo acumulando estrés, pero ahora con el asunto de Shaka y su no tan reciente conversación con Athena, admitía que estaba emocionalmente inestable.

\- No puedo dejar que eso ocurra. – se dijo mientras hacia algunos ejercicios de meditación.

Cuando decidió que ya estaba lo suficientemente relajado como para poder dormir un par de horas antes de comenzar a trabajar su día normal, salió, se estiró y se puso el pantalón de su pijama y una bata. Estaba entrando de nuevo a su recamara cuando quedó paralizado al verla parada dándole la espalda junto a su cama, con un hermoso vestido azul cielo ribeteado con rosas. Parecía estar mirando la fotografía que tenia en el marco de macarrones hecho por Sammy. Era una fotografía tomada antes de la boda de Shaina donde aparecía el, junto a Kiki, Shaina y Sammy muy sonrientes posando en el salón del trono.

Sin saber lo que estaba haciendo, dio un paso al frente y ella volteo por un segundo a verlo pero después volvió la mirada a la fotografía:

\- Estas cuidando bien de la nuestra niña. – dijo ella en voz baja – Me equivoque. Hubieras sido un buen padre. Lo siento

Shion corrió hacia donde veía que de sus ojos verdes salían dos gruesas lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas pero antes de que pudiera llegar a ella, la imagen se desvaneció por completo. Se quedo de pie en el mismo lugar por un momento preguntándose, Que hacia el espíritu de esa mujer en su habitación? Acaso no recordaba lo que le había hecho? Peor aun… a que se refería con nuestra niña? Que no se supone que su hijo había sido varón?

Repasó la escena en su mente una y otra vez buscando alguna pista, hasta camino el tramo que le faltaba para ver que es lo que estaba viendo con tanta curiosidad y su respiración se detuvo al ver la fotografía. "Nuestra niña?" Acaso Sammy…? No pero… bueno no sabia nada de la madre después de todo pero… por otro lado… Era Shaina a quien hacia referencia?

A pesar de todo su esfuerzo por controlarse, este tema eran tan difícil para el, que tomó el marco entre sus manos mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas en el suelo llorando en silencio. Un silencio lleno de rabia, de dolor y confusión. Su cosmos comenzó a arder de manera anormal de modo que se sintió en todo el santuario, aunque muy pocos pudieron percibirlo por la hora.

Sammy, a quien Shaina había dejado profundamente dormida, fue la primera en percibir el poderoso cosmos de Shion encendido. Llevó sus manitas a su pecho en un intento infantil de decirle a su corazón que dejara de latir tan rápido, aunque no podía evitarlo. Recordaba ese sueno que había tenido antes de despertarse y decidió buscar consejo de Shaina. Atravesó su habitación hacia la de su mentora, pero encontró la cama vacía. Y si estaba ya con Shion? Descalza y solo con su cobrita en la mano, se dirigió hacia la habitación del patriarca. Después de tocar la puerta sin respuesta de parte del maestro, abrió lentamente la puerta buscándolo. Rodeó la cama y no estaba preparada para ver a Shion llorando mientras abrazaba algo. Confundida de verlo así y contagiada de su tristeza, corrió a abrazarlo y llorar con el.

Aioros fue el primero de los dorados en llegar y al ver la escena tan triste, avisó a los demás que todo estaba bien y debían regresar a sus casas. Sabia que la moral del santuario se derrumbaría al ver en ese estado a su líder de quien no había rastros en los registros, de que se hubiera quebrado en los últimos dos siglos; y Shion entraría a un estado depresivo del que seria difícil sacarlo, si supiera que alguien lo había visto así. Mentalmente maldijo a Shaina por dejarlo solo con ese problema y a Minos por hacer que ella saliera. Ojala llegara pronto para que tomara el lugar de Shion, a quien por lo visto, no se le vería en todo el día siguiente.


	185. Chapter 185

**Capitulo 183**

 **Julio 26, 10am**

 **Jefatura de Policía**

 **Hong Kong, Provincia de China.**

Dohko estaba bastante inquieto. Su abogado hablaba y hablaba y el no estaba poniendo la mas mínima atención. Por primera vez desde que había salido del santuario, no había podido dormir bien y apenas y había probado bocado a pesar de que le servían cosas muy bien preparadas, lo que cualquiera que lo conociera, identificaría como muy malo pues tenia fama de ser, después de Alde, el caballero dorado con mejor apetito.

\- Señor Yinbang, me esta escuchando? – preguntó finalmente su abogado

\- No la verdad no – contestó sinceramente – Necesito un teléfono.

\- Aun no ha llegado la orden de la fiscal para dejarle hacer llamadas – respondió

\- Y que esta esperando?

\- Supe que el procurador general hablo con ella – dijo sacando su celular – Posiblemente este haya hecho todo lo posible para evitarlo. Entonces esta de acuerdo en lo de la fianza?

\- Fianza? Que? Cual?

El abogado no contesto sino que se dedicó a hablar por teléfono con la "madre" de Dohko, quien fuera la persona que lo contratara y a quien debía pedirle el dinero. Dohko escuchó las palabras "doscientos mil dólares" y "arresto domiciliario" pero a el solo le interesaba llamar a casa. Podía sentir que algo no iba bien, pero sin cosmos o sin teléfono le preocupaba el doble.

\- Su señora madre dijo que conseguiría el dinero a como diera lugar, solo espero que la Fiscal sea lo suficientemente justa como para que nos ayude en eso pues la cantidad es demasiado para cualquiera – dijo el abogado recogiendo sus papeles que estaban regados sobre la mesa – Ya estando afuera, todo será mas fácil y podremos seguir desde ahí su defensa.

Dohko asintió sin estar seguro de con quien había estado hablando porque era mas que obvio que por muy buen plan que tuviera el celular, no tendría suficiente cobertura para hablar con su madre en cualquier parte del inframundo en el que ella estuviera.

Su abogado salió por la puerta, dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos dentro del cubículo. Porque tenia esta sensación de angustia?

Unos minutos mas tarde, Akane se presentoo frente a el.

\- Buenas tardes señor Dohko.

\- Buenas tardes señorita Li. – dijo con voz automática, lejos de la voz alegre y guapachosa del maestro, lo que alerto un poco a Akane.

\- Esta todo bien? – preguntó

\- No lo se. – la cara seria de Dohko la hizo sentarse frente a el – Alguna vez ha sentido una opresión en el pecho como sabiendo que algo malo esta pasándole a alguien a quien estimas mucho pero no sabes si es cierto o simplemente es porque lo extrañas?

\- Algo así como un presentimiento?

\- Mmm… mas o menos. Como si quisieras llorar por alguien mas pero no sabes quien o por que.. – dijo Dohko pensativo pero luego se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando con Akane – Disculpe… tontería mías.

Akane se levantó de su asiento. En ese lugar no había cámaras y micrófonos regularmente pero cuando el Procurador General estaba metido en un caso, era mejor extremar todas la precauciones.

\- Señor Dohko. Le informó su abogado que ha pedido que le fuera otorgada una fianza alegando el problema con el documento que no pudo ser confirmado que fuera su firma para que siga el proceso en arresto domiciliario en la embajada griega?

\- Algo dijo, pero lo que necesito en este momento es un teléfono. – insistió Dohko – Necesito llamar a casa y saber que todo esta bien.

Por toda respuesta, Akane sacó su celular y se lo dio.

\- Creo que debido al "malentendido" anterior, puedo por lo menos permitirle una llamada. – dijo muy seria interpretando bien su papel.

Dohko intentaba recordar el numero telefónico del Santuario pero el único que pudo recordar y eso porque terminaba en 666 era el de Kanon. Seguro si algo estaba pasando, el lo sabría.

K Quien es el malparido que llama a esta hora?

D Uhhh lo siento Kanon, soy yo. Dohko.

K Maestro! Disculpe.

D No. Discúlpame a mi. No recordé el cambio de horario. Como están las cosas por allá?

K Muy bien… Saga hizo la presentación de su mujer y la reunión mucha cerveza y mucho jodernos así que todos super.

D Y… Shion?

K El? No lo he visto en todo el día. Ha sido uno de esos días en los que…

Una fluctuación en el cosmos de Shion alertó a Kanon, quien se echo a correr hacia arriba.

D Kanon? Kanon! Que esta pasando?

K No lo se, pero Aioros ya llego y nos esta diciendo que regresemos.

D Los demás lo van a obedecer pero y tu?

K Ya estoy llegando a Piscis!

D Por lo que mas quieras avísame que esta sucediendo!

K …

D …

Dohko pudo escuchar claramente el llanto descontrolado de Sammy cuando Aioros la puso en sus brazos.

K Maestro… No puedo hablar ahora

D Que paso? Habla!

K No se… parece que Shion se siente mal y Sammy también. Le parece si le llamo mas tarde?

D Kanon no tengo celular… este es…

La llamada se cortó en ese momento haciendo que todos los vellos del cuerpo de Dohko se le pararan de punta. Dohko le regresoo el celular a Akane, quien lo miraba intrigada.

\- Malas noticias? - preguntó

\- Posiblemente. – dijo Dohko pensativo - Cuando dice que puedo salir de aquí?

\- Pues en cuanto se apruebe la fianza y depositen el dinero…

\- Y el único que me lo puede prestar esta indispuesto. – contesto Dohko levantándose mientras rascaba su barbilla.

Akane no dijo nada. La verdad es que no le gustaba ver así de angustiado a su ídolo de juventud, pero tampoco podía hacer nada abiertamente sin que peligrara la integridad física de todos.

\- Esperemos que sea muy pronto Señor Dohko y que logren hacerlo antes de 72 horas para que pueda seguir llamando – dijo mientras escribía algo en un papel.

\- Gracias. Yo también.

Akane arrancó el papel y lo hizo bolita como si se hubiera equivocado. Dos guardias llegaron para llevarse a Dohko y Akane se apostó a la salida como si estuviera sosteniendo la puerta. Cuando Dohko paso junto a ella, Akane rozó su mano para que el tomara el papel arrugado. No le tomo mucho tiempo para llegar a su celda y acostarse en su litera dándole la espalda a la puerta donde se dedicó a desarrugar ese papel.

\- "En unas horas mas llamara de nuevo. No se desespere"

Dohko se dedicó a rezarle a la diosa Athena para que todo estuviera bien en el Santuario y no fuera nada grave. De todos modos aprovecharía la siguiente llamada y llamaría de nuevo para comprobarlo y de ser necesario, daría por terminada su apuesta con Shion y regresaría a casa. De todos modos ni siquiera había podido comenzar su misión.

 **Julio 26, 8am**

 **Comedor del templo principal**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia.**

Shaina llego corriendo a las 8 am en punto a sentarse al comedor principal. Se sorprendió ver a Kiki desayunando en silencio, Aioros y Kanon con una Sammy dormida aun en su pijama de conejos, en brazos. Iba a comenzar a preguntar, pero Kanon le hizo una señal de silencio para dejar que Sammy continuara así un rato mas, así que solo se sentó y se comenzó a servir de las fuentes frente a ella. El desayuno mas bien parecía un funeral: Kiki como si le hubieran prohibido hablar, Kanon acunando a Sammy y Aioros con una cara de preocupación, que prácticamente Podía ver como encanecía ante sus ojos, bueno, no tanto pero si.

\- Ya en serio. Se supone que este momento es el único en los que debemos platicar y me están poniendo nerviosa. – dijo Shaina dejando sus cubiertos sobre la mesa – Donde esta el maestro?

Kiki iba a responder, pero una sola mirada de Aioros lo hizo voltear de nuevo a su comida.

\- Sucedió algo malo? Kanon? – volvió a preguntar Shaina mientras veía a Kiki hacerse tonto del otro lado de la mesa.

\- No. Shion llegó muy cansado y quiso descansar todo el día de hoy – mintió Kanon viendo la aprobación de su historia en los ojos de Aioros.

Shaina también percibió ese intercambio de miradas.

\- Y por que sigue Sammy dormida? – volvió a preguntar

\- Tuvo pesadillas y se acaba de dormir hace poco – contestó Aioros concentrándose en su café.

\- Ay no, pobrecita! – dijo Shaina maldiciéndose mentalmente por su debilidad para con Minos que no le permitió estar ahí para ella

\- No te preocupes. Esta todo bajo con…

Ni bien acababa de decir eso, el vaso de Kiki resbaló de sus manos cayendo al suelo haciendo tanto ruido que Sammy terminó por despertarse. Se tallo sus ojitos y vio para todos lados aun amodorrada.

\- Perdón. Fue sin querer – dijo Kiki apresurándose a limpiar.

\- Buenos días Sammy - dijo Shaina en tono dulce

La niña la vio y para contrariedad de todos, Sammy volvió a echarse a llorar pero esta vez solo eran sollozos y lagrimas y se acomodó en los brazos de Kanon para darle la espalda a Shaina y recargar su carita en su hombro.

Shaina sintió que le partieron el corazón. Acaso estaba enojada con ella por no haber estado anoche? Ni Kanon ni Aioros dijeron nada. Ambos estaban desvelados y cansados. Aioros tuvo llamar a Kanon para que le ayudara con Sammy y calmar a Shion lo mas posible para que dejara de asustar a todos abajo, mientras que Kanon intentaba hacer lo mismo con Sammy quien obviamente con toda la energía de una niña pequeña, era aun mas difícil de hacerlo.

Shaina se levantó y fue hacia donde estaba Sammy acariciando su cabecita:

\- Sammy preciosa… que tienes? Te sientes mal?

Sammy se acurrucó mas con Kanon sin decir palabra.

\- Creo que solo esta Chípil. – contestó El abrazándola.

Shaina le suplicó con la mirada a Kanon que la ayudara a que le hablara y el asintió.

\- Sammy, Shaina esta preocupada porque cree que estas enojada con ella porque se fue con Minos anoche. Es eso?

Sammy movió negativamente su cabeza.

\- Pero… estas enojada con ella…

La niña volvió a negar con la cabeza lo que hizo a Shaina suspirar aliviada.

\- Es que soñé muy feo – susurro Sammy

Shaina se arrodilló frente a ella.

\- Es algo que crees que va a pasar porque lo sonaste? – Sammy asintió mientras frotaba sus ojitos con ambas manos.

Shaina suspiró.

\- Recuerdas nuestra conversación acerca de como no todos los sueños son premonitorios? – Sammy negó con la cabeza – Recuerdas cuando sonaste que Kiki comía tanto que se convertía en el Kung Fu Panda y te aplastaba y no podías respirar?

Los dos caballeros dorados miraron hacia Kiki riendo quien estaba mirando enojado hacia Sammy.

\- Me estas diciendo tragón? – pregunto el adolescente

Sammy sonrió al recordar su sueno y comenzó a reír.

\- Un Kung Fu Panda pelirrojo y gordo – dijo señalando hacia donde Kiki regresaba los panes que acababa de agarrar.

\- Bueno, eso no ha pasado así que no todo lo que suenas se hace realidad. – aclaro Shaina siendo respaldada por ambos caballeros

Sammy pareció pensar en lo que ella le estaba diciendo.

\- Pero Minos… - se tapo su boca con ambas manitas. Sabia que si le decía a Shaina su sueno se iba a poner igual que el maestro la noche anterior y no quería verla así.

\- Minos que Sammy? – preguntó extrañada – Soñaste con el?

Sammy asintió viéndola a los ojos.

\- El esta bien. Te lo enseno? – preguntó Shaina sacando su celular al ver que Sammy miraba interesada y asentía.

\- Terminé – dijo Kiki – Si el maestro no esta disponible, puedo ir a entrenar con Mu?

Shaina miro a Aioros y esta asintió.

\- Ve Kiki, te veo aquí arriba a la hora de la comida.

\- Super!

El niño salió corriendo después de dejar sus platos en el carrito de servicio y Shaina aprovechó para levantarse del suelo y marcó por videoconferencia al celular de Minos, quien tardó un poco en contestar poniendo inquieta a Sammy.

M Sabia que me extrañabas pero no tanto como para sacarme de la ducha Amore.

v Jaja ponte algo que una personita quiere hablar contigo porque esta preocupada por ti.

M Ok. Dame un minuto.

v …

M …

v …

M Ya. Ahora si. Quien quería hablar conmigo?

v Sammy. Ya te la paso.

Shaina le dio el celular a Sammy, quien seguía en brazos de Kanon.

S Hola

M Mmm… como que yo conozco a esa niña

S Jijij Soy Sammy

M Nahhh Sammy es una bebe y tu ya estas muy grande

S No. Si soy Sammy!

M En serio? Wow! Has crecido mucho!

S Jijij dos centímetros

M Eso es mucho! Quieres ver a Miniña?

S A quien? Shaina. Minos tiene otra niña?

M Aja. Dile que te la muestre.

S Me la ensenas?

M Si. Mira…

Aioros y Kanon cruzaron miradas de nuevo. Donde quedaba en esa conversación el juez mas sádico del inframundo?

S Es una gatita!

M Se llama Miniña.

S Yo quiero agarrarla! Me gustan mucho los gatitos y donde vive Santi hay muchos y comen pescado.

M Pues la mía puro caviar y salmón Jajaja

S Que es eso?

M Mmm… olvídalo. Puras croquetas y por eso esta tan bonita.

S Me la traes?

M Mejor tu ven.

S No me dejan

M Ya preguntaste?

Sammy buscó a Shaina y le preguntó.

\- Puedo ir a ver la gatita de Minos?

\- El próximo fin de semana te llevo. – contesto Shaina con voz suave

\- Pero yo quiero ir hoy! – insistió Sammy

M Por que no la dejas que me acompañe y te la llevo por la noche?

Shaina se asomó para que Minos pudiera ver su cara.

M Tu quieres sacar a Sammy y llevártela a Nassau?

\- Nassau? – intervino Kanon quitándole espacio a Shaina en el teléfono – Vas a lo que creo que vas?

M Así es. Y que tiene de malo que me acompañe? Así me cuida de que no me roben las morrillas de ahí jaja

\- Yo te lo cuido Shaina. Te lo prometo. – volteo Sammy hacia Ella – Me dejas ir?

S Tenemos que pedirle permiso a Shion y …

Aioros interrumpió la platica.

\- No! Déjala que vaya. En ausencia de Shion tu puedes decidir sobre ella. No necesitas molestar a Shion con esto – dijo Aioros.

\- Pero…

\- Prometo portarme muy bien. – suplicó Sammy

\- Ya te lo prometió Shaina – dijo Kanon

v Esta bien. Recógela en una hora pero la quiero aquí a las 5. – dijo Shaina cruzándose de brazos – Y no se la pasen comiendo chocolate.

M Cuantas restricciones. Me siento como en Ptolomea jaja. Paso en una hora entonces. Besos.

S Estare lista.

Sammy le dio el teléfono a Shaina y se bajo de las piernas de Kanon.

\- Shaina?

\- Si, Sammy?

\- Donde es Nassau? – pregunto la niña

\- Mmm… esta muy lejos de aquí. En el mar caribe. – contesto Shaina

\- Y… entonces que me voy a poner?

Shaina sonrió. El corazón de los niños era muy elástico y parecía haber olvidado por un momento la tristeza de minutos antes.

\- Primero, vas a desayunar. Te doy 10 minutos para terminarte todo lo que debes. Te meterás a bañar y ya tendré lista tu ropa cuando salgas. Y deberás portarte bien y…

Aioros miró que las dos comenzaban a desayunar y se comunico por cosmos con Kanon.

\- _Es mi imaginación o esos tres parecen estar jugando a la casita, Kanon?_

\- _Bueno… supongo que deben estarse entrenando para cuando tengan los suyos. Por que la dejaste ir?_

\- _Porque tu y yo necesitamos dormir y Shion necesita descansar también._

\- _Cierto. Pero ya que Sammy va, enviare algo y me ahorrare la mensajería. Dile a Shaina cuando termine de dejar lista a Sammy que yo la llevare con Minos._

\- _Esta bien. Ve. Yo aprovechare que nadie estará en la biblioteca para tomar una siesta._

\- _Si hay algún problema, avísame y vengo corriendo como anoche._

\- _Gracias Kanon. Aunque tu también necesitas descansar._

\- _Tengo todo el día._

Shaina los miro y sabia que se estaban secreteando pero lo único que le importaba ahorita era averiguar que fue lo que realmente pasó con Shion. No importaba cuantas veces Aioros le dijera que Shion solo estaba cansado, ella intuía que había algo mas, y estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo, así tuviera que escabullirse a su cámara para averiguarlo.

 **Junio 26, 10 am**

 **Puerta principal de LSEPS**

 **Londres, Inglaterra**

Afro y DM caminaron desde su departamento hasta la escuela en ropa casual. Era sábado y ese día no había clases, por lo que los estudiantes aprovechaban para usar el campus y ver las calificaciones.

\- Seguro que quieres que te acompañe a corroborar lo que te dijo Minos? – Preguntó Afro dentro de su gabardina negra – No veo que estés como de muy buen humor.

DM abrió la puerta de mala gana para que pasara Afro, quien con su nuevo corte de cabello llamaba mucho mas la atención que antes, pero en ese punto era lo que menos le preocupaba. Se dieron cuenta que como niños pequeños, los estudiantes del curso estaban arremolinados sobre las pizarras de corcho donde claramente se veían las calificaciones.

Dentro de toda esa bola de "chiquillos" se encontraba Phil saltando como loco.

\- Hey Phil! – grito DM logrando la atención de su amigo.

\- Amigos! Saque 98! – dijo emocionado – Eres buena influencia DM.

Afro no pudo menos que mirar al italiano y lanzar sonora carcajada.

\- Este? Buena influencia? Jajaja jaja esta vez me saldrán arrugas de tanta risa

\- Claro que si! – dijo Phil – De no haber estudiado con el, mi beca la hubiera perdido. Era la mínima calificación que necesitaba. Y por eso… en cuanto lleguen las chicas les invitare hoy las cervezas.

DM iba a decir algo pero Afro los interrumpió.

\- Pues ojala y traigas suficiente dinero porque este – lo señaló – es un barril sin fondo en esa cuestión.

Phil lo miró algo incrédulo.

\- DM solo toma una o dos a lo mucho Afro. Y casi siempre las invita el. – dijo Phil.

Afro solo negó con la cabeza en forma condescendiente.

\- Hipócrita – murmuró cuando DM lo apartó de un golpe amistoso en el brazo para pasar a ver sus calificaciones.

Le costo un poco encontrar su nombre debido a que no estaba acostumbrado. Ángelo C. Morte… 95.

\- Maldición! – Exclamó regresando con sus amigos – Era cierto. Saque 95.

\- No. No puede ser – dijo Phil – Seguro viste mal.

\- Hazme el honor entonces – dijo DM extendiendo la mano para que fuera.

Phil regresoo derrotado.

\- Es cierto. Pero… tu te sabias todo!

\- Aparentemente no todo – dijo DM viendo como todos abrían camino al grupo de Pandora y Rada junto con su sequito de lame botas.

\- Ella fue la primera de la clase con 98 – dijo Phil – Creo que hay que agregarle inteligente a lo rica y bonita.

DM no dijo nada porque estaba mas interesado en la figura de azul detrás de ellos que venia corriendo.

\- Phil! Amorcito precioso adorado – dijo Tatiana echándose a sus brazos. – Viste? Saque 85!

\- Wow! – le dio como 20 besos en toda la cara – Cuantos me faltan?

\- No se, no los conté Jijiji – pareció darse cuenta que no estaban solos y se compuso – Hola DM… niño bonito…

\- Jajaja Tatiana, te presento a Afro. – dijo DM – Afro, Tatiana. Obviamente novia de Phil por si quedaba alguna duda.

\- Mucho gusto – dijeron dándose la mano.

\- Y Yelina? Venia atrás de ti?

DM la buscó con la mirada, pero no la encontró. Tatiana comenzó a tronarse los dedos mientras también volteaba nerviosa hacia donde estaba Pandora. DM pareció leerle la mente porque se dirigió hacia la pelinegra. Radamanthys se separó de ella porque alguien lo llamó quedando Pandora sin ninguna protección y como su grupo también estaba atento a las calificaciones, Yelina llegó primero haciendo un movimiento como de darle un Zape y después al menos tres de sus acompañantes femeninas comenzaron a gritar y todos a hablar al mismo tiempo impidiéndole el paso a DM por la histeria.

Pandora se tomó la parte trasera de su cabeza y salió corriendo hacia los servicios mas cercanos. Ninguna de sus escoltas supo como reaccionar, pero DM corrió tras ella y Afro detrás de DM. Pandora saco a todas las que estaban ahí con una sola mirada y cerro la puerta con seguro. Quería saber que tan malo había sido el ataque de esa maldita camionera a su precioso cabello.

Se acercó al espejo y lo peor que podía pasarle a ella, le pasó: un asqueroso y enorme chicle color rosa estaba embarrado en casi toda su coleta. Hubiera comenzado a llorar de coraje si no tuviera una idea mejor: había tenido suficiente de ella.

Se escuchó al mismo tiempo que sacaba su celular, golpes a la puerta hechos por DM:

\- Pandora, Abre! Queremos saber si estas bien!

\- Queremos? – susurró Afro viendo a su amigo quien con una sola mirada lo hizo callar – cierto.

\- Lárgate! Este no es tu problema! – dijo Pandora mientras DM ponía la oreja en la puerta y escuchaba como marcaba el teléfono. – Thanatos! Necesito que…

DM rompió la puerta de un golpe y se abalanzó sobre ella para arrebatarle el teléfono antes de que diera la orden.

\- Que te pasa? Devuélveme mi teléfono! – gritó Pandora.

\- Pero tu estas loca? – grito DM enojado – Lo que sea que te haya hecho no es motivo para mandarla matar.

\- Mandé matar a Shaina por menos que esto! – volvió a gritar Pandora sin importarle nada haciendo enfadar a DM

\- Que tu hiciste que? – la tomó por los hombros y la sacudió fuertemente – Cuando hiciste eso?

\- Radaaaaaaaaaaaaaa - Pandora comenzó a encender su cosmos y a gritar pidiendo auxilio.

\- Tu perro faldero no esta disponible Pandora – la mirada de DM era helada. Ni Camus tenia una similar – Que carajos tienes en la cabeza? Acaso no te importa nada mas que tu? No eres así… no te conocí así!

Afro estaba afuera escuchándolo gritar y vigilando que Rada no regresara a tiempo para que no hubiera pelea.

\- Ella empezó todo esto! Ella es mil veces inferior a mi como el 90% de las mujeres de este lugar y así mismo la ignoré, pero el que haya tenido el atrevimiento de tener sexo con Rada en mi cama con mi ropa, no se lo tolero! No, no y no! Así el mismísimo Zeus baje y me lo pida no la perdono!

DM la miró furioso. Intentaba asimilar lo que le decía y al mismo tiempo no dejaba de zarandearla.

\- Me estas diciendo que aparte de ser una niña snob, mimada, consentida y prácticamente un inútil elemento del ejercito de Hades, aun mas que Caronte, estas celosa de una chica solo porque se cogió a tu perro faldero? Que tienes en la cabeza Pandora? Lo tienes todo! Eres rica, hermosa, joven e inteligente y solo te la pasas como una vieja amargada y chimolera del mas bajo estrato social. – La soltó de manera brusca antes de mostrarle algunas cosas en su celular – Llama a Thanatos. Anda. Hazlo! Y cuando termine su labor, enviare estos datos a tu hermano. Incluso las imprimiré y las pondré por toda la escuela para que vean que tu no eres la pobre niña rica e inocente que todos imaginan!

Los ojos de Pandora, al verse a si misma atada en un bondage muy elaborado a manos de DM mientras estuvo en el inframundo, se llenaron de lagrimas. DM con la mirada fría salió del baño dejando a un incomodo Afro con una Pandora aun en shock por las palabras de DM.

\- Déjame ver eso – dijo Afro en tono suave analizando el daño en el cabello de la peli negra – Tendrás que cortarlo o se te vera muy mal. El tipo de chicle que uso fue demasiado pegajoso y será casi imposible quitarlo. Ven. Donde esta tu auto?

Pandora volteó a verlo sin aun creer lo que había pasado y le entregó las llaves.

\- Te llevare a un lugar donde te harán un buen corte e incluso te consentirán con una nueva manicura y un facial mientras bebes champaña y trufas de chocolate. – dijo Afro comprendiendo el dolor en la vanidad de Pandora - Guíame hasta donde lo estacionan.

\- Pero… DM…

\- El? Apenas y conoce el peine – bromeo Afro – Nunca sabrá el dolor que es cortarse un hermoso cabello como el tuyo por causas ajenas a ti. Sabes que estas a salvo y cuando ya estés lista para enfrentar al mundo, le llamas a Radamanthys o a quien tu quieras para que vayan por ti. Trato?

Por primera vez, Pandora se dio cuenta que el hermoso cabello que siempre le había admirado al caballero dorado de Piscis, tampoco existía ya. Seria por eso que se estaba compadeciendo de ella?

Llevó a Afro por un pasillo de servicio para que nadie la viera y pudieran salir en paz. Pero a pesar de cualquier cosa que DM le hubiera dicho, y su orgullo herido, las cosas con Yelina no se iban a quedar así. Primero Rada, Luego DM… Iba a pagar de una forma u otra, pero no iba a salir limpia de esto.

 **Junio 26, 9 am**

 **Prisión de Su Majestad,**

 **Nassau, Bahamas**

Sammy esperaba pacientemente a Minos sentada en una de las bancas de la sala de espera con su mochila, su brinca charcos de mezclilla y una playera rosa con su nuevo sombrerito de paja de ala ancha y lentes rosas decorados con gatitos blancos que le había comprado Minos en el enorme hotel donde la había llevado antes de ir ahí a ver tiburones, manta rayas y peces de colores en unas enorme piscinas.

Después de haberla llevado al departamento a conocer a Miniña y al ver que las dos se llevaban bien, se quedó dormido un rato mientras dejo a Sammy en su cuarto jugando con la gatita. No había podido dormir en toda la noche por razones obvias y debía estar descansado para asistir a la liberación de Vladimir Smirnov. Para cuando despertó, Sammy lo miraba fijamente.

\- Que pasa? – pregunto tallándose los ojos

\- Se parece a ti – dijo señalando a Minina que se había dormido arriba de el y estaba en la misma posición.

\- Es que es mi hija y… – la gatita estiro su patita para callarle la boca a Minos y eso le hizo mucha gracia a Sammy.

En cuanto se vistió apropiadamente, Minos abrió un portal y tomándola de la mano lo cruzaron pero al ser muy temprano, la había llevado al acuario del Hotel Atlantis en Paradise Island antes de dirigirse a la cárcel mejor conocida como "prisión de su majestad". El fue a arreglar el papeleo dejando a Sammy en la sala de espera cercana. Esta jugaba con cobrita alegremente, pero no perdía de vista la sala donde había entrado Minos. Esa había sido la condición para dejarlo entrar sin ella.

De vez en cuando se acercaban algunas de las secretarias a darle un dulce o preguntarle algo sobre el chico que había entrado con ella:

\- Oye pequena… y tu hermano tiene novia? – le había preguntado una de las mas jóvenes.

\- No es mi hermano. Es mi papa y mi mama lo esta esperando en casa con mis otros hermanitos. – contestaba Sammy batiendo sus pestañas inocentemente pensando en que no estaba diciendo mentiras si consideraba a los dorados como sus hermanos y que Shaina estaba en su casa con ellos.

Sammy estaba muy curiosa de ver a tantas personas de piel oscura a su alrededor y estaba a punto de pararse a preguntar cuando una chica de cabello rubio muy claro apareció en la puerta. Venia agitada y claramente se veía que había corrido un buen tramo.

\- Disculpe… - dijo jadeando a la recepcionista – No sabe si… ya salió… Smirnov, Vladimir?

\- No. Aun no es hora de salidas. – respondió la aludida

\- Y… su abogado? El señor Minos Griffin?

\- Acaba de entrar. Espérelo junto a su hija – dijo señalándole a Sammy.

Tania volteo a verla y Sammy corrió hacia ella en silencio. La vio de arriba abajo, le dio varias vueltas e incluso se sacó los lentes. Tania no entendía nada.

\- Hola?

\- Tu eres Tania verdad? – pregunto Sammy muy seria

\- Uhhh si. Quien eres tu?

\- Sammy

\- Ahhh – se agachó para quedar a la altura de la niña quien seguía mirándola curiosa – Y como sabes mi nombre?

\- Mi maestro Kanon me lo dijo – contestó Sammy – Pero eres mas bonita que en las fotos. Eres su novia?

Tania se ruborizo

\- Que? No! No, no, no…

\- Jajaja te pusiste como tomate Jajaja

\- Quien dijiste que eres? Como que Kanon es tu maestro? – de pronto recordó una conversación… pero no recordaba si había sido con Kanon o con Dragón del Mar. – Ah! La hija de Shion y Shaina?

Sammy comenzó a reír tanto como si le estuvieran haciendo cosquillas. Tania no entendía pero se contagio de su risa.

\- No! Son mis maestros! – dijo finalmente la niña mientras se sentaba en el suelo y se quitaba su mochila para sacar todo hasta encontrar una cajita pequeña de terciopelo – Ten.

Tania recibió la cajita interrogante.

\- Dice mi maestro que… como era?

Mientras esperaba a que la niña recordara el recado, Tania abrió la cajita y vio un collar dorado, con delicadas flores laqueadas en color blanco. Era una pieza muy bella y no pudo menos que sonreír. Era un bello detalle.

\- Ah si! Dice mi maestro que le llames cuando puedas y te lo diga porque soy muy chica para saberlo.

Tania sonrió y sintió su celular vibrar. Hablando del Rey de Roma.

\- Puedo contestar esta llamada? – le preguntó

\- Mmm…

\- Es Kanon – dijo Tania en voz confidencial.

\- Entonces si – contesto Sammy mientras comenzaba a meter todo lo que había sacado de nuevo a su mochila.

Tania se hizo una caricia en su cabecita y se alejo unos pasos.

T Hola?

K Hola preciosa. Supongo que ya llegaste a Nassau.

T Si! Y también conocí a una preciosa niña alumna tuya

K Sammy

T Y me dio tu regalo. Gracias. Esta precioso.

K Espero me lo modeles pronto.

T Creo que tengo una blusa que…

K No, no, no. Sin nada mas que el collar.

T Kanon!

K No es como si nunca antes te hubiera visto así, ni será la ultima. Se buenita y compláceme.

T Pues… ya veremos.

K Con la posibilidad me basta. Como van las cosas.

T Estoy emocionada. Finalmente saldrá!

K Espero que… no lo vuelva a hacer

T No. Te prometo que no. Ya te explique sus razones.

K Y… mmm… el sabe que yo…

T No. Para el siempre se manejo que fue porque lo agarraron infraganti y como cómplice. Los otros tres serán juzgados por haberlos agarrado con la mercancía en la mano.

K Fiuuuu menos mal. No quisiera que me quisiera matar cuando vaya.

T Y eso cuando será?

K Puede ser que solo te de uno o dos días de convivencia con tu hermano y vaya a verte.

T En serio? Eso seria… digo… que bueno que vengas pronto.

K Y… ya se que no quieres mi ayuda pero… yo necesito la de tu hermano. Crees que quiera ayudarme?

T No entiendo.

K Pues… Voy a comprar otros dos barcos pesqueros que me ofrecen en otra isla y necesitare quien los administre y los vigile. Crees que… quisiera trabajar conmigo?

T …

K Tania?

T Snif aquí estoy…

K Estas llorando? Lo siento. Si crees que me pase de la raya pues le digo a alguien mas…

T No, es que … snif… eso le ayudara muchísimo a enfocarse ahora que salga… snif… con antecedentes seria muy difícil conseguir un buen trabajo.

K Entonces… le dirás? Que tal que dice que no?

T Si dice que no, le digo al señor Minos que lo vuelva a meter! No esta en posición de negarse!

K Bueno… me avisas. Por lo pronto, ahorra lagrimas para cuando salga tu hermano.

Las pisada corriendo de Sammy hacia adentro de las oficinas la hizo voltear. Sammy corría a abrazar a Minos de las piernas, quien venia con alguien mas. Alguien tan familiar y a quien quería abrazar tanto, que olvido colgar siquiera la llamada y solo se echo a correr a los brazos de su hermano. Minos tomó de la mano a Sammy.

\- Hora de irnos Sammy o no nos dejaran salir de nuevo – dijo Minos sacándola de ahí mientras entregaba los papeles en recepción y el guardaba los suyos en el portafolio.

\- Pero tu dijiste que me ensenarías un lugar donde venden muchos dulces de este país. – reclamo Sammy

\- Cierto, cierto… - dijo Minos – Solo los escondes para que no te los quiten.

\- Y le puedo dar a Shaina?

\- Si

\- Y a Shion?

\- Uhhh no sabia que los borregos comían chocolate jeje – se burlo Minos.

\- Si comen. Yo los he visto. – aseguro Sammy agarrándose fuertemente de la mano de Minos quien paró a un taxi

\- Entonces también dales. Solo recuerda decirles que soy muy malo.

\- Bueno

Después de casi llevar dos kilos de dulces en su mochila, Minos envió un mensaje a Shaina indicándole que enviara por Sammy a la puerta.

Shion no había querido ver a nadie en todo el día. Estaba apenado por su exabrupto y falta de control de la madrugada. Shaina había insistido en entrar y había hecho todo lo posible por hacerlo pero el había podido evadirla todo el tiempo. No quería verla ni a ella ni a nadie. Aioros le había dicho que tenia una llamada y tampoco la tomó. Mañana seria otro día, pero hoy solo necesitaba relajarse. El estrés iba a terminar matándolo, lo que le parecía ridículo después de haber sobrevivido tantos años en casi las mismas condiciones.

Fue entonces que recordó que a veces la música lo ayudaba a relajarse y dado que Saori no estaba, podía usar el salón de música sin que nadie lo interrumpiera. Habiendo rastreado con su cosmos a Shaina y sabiéndola lejos de su habitación, tomó su guitarra Fender Stratocaster del armario y camino hacia allá. La conectó, puso los altavoces y comenzó a tocar unos acordes. No había hecho eso en algunos meses pero estaba seguro de recordar los acordes básicos.

Shaina regresoo con Sammy platicando de todo lo que habían hecho y ya iban a entrar al templo principal cuando se escucharon los acordes de una canción que Sammy conocía bien!

\- Yo también quiero! – dijo botando su mochila y corriendo al salón de música donde se sentó al piano.

Shion no dijo nada y siguió tocando los acordes hasta que llegó a la canción deseada.

\- Me sigues en el coro Sammy?

\- Si! – dijo la niña mientras hacia los mismos acordes en el piano.

Twenty-five years and my life is still  
Trying to get that great big hill of hope  
For a destination

I realized quickly when I knew I should  
That the world was made up of this brotherhood of man  
For whatever that means

And so I cry sometimes  
When I'm lying in bed Just to get it all out  
What's in my head  
And I, I am feeling a little peculiar

And so I wake in the morning  
And I step outside  
And I take a deep breath and I get real high  
And I scream from the top of my lungs  
What's going on?

And I say, hey yeah yeah, hey yeah yeah  
I said hey, what's going on?

And I say, hey yeah yeah, hey yeah yeah  
I said hey, what's going on?

oh, oh oh  
oh, oh oh

And I try, oh my god do I try  
I try all the time, in this institution

And I pray, oh my god do I pray  
I pray every single day  
For a revolution.

And so I cry sometimes  
When I'm lying bed  
Just to get it all out  
What's in my head  
And I, I am feeling a little peculiar

And so I wake in the morning  
And I step outside  
And I take a deep breath and I get real high  
And I scream from the top of my lungs  
What's going on?

And I say, hey hey hey hey  
I said hey, what's going on?

And I say, hey hey hey hey  
I said hey, what's going on?

And I say, hey hey hey hey  
I said hey, what's going on?

And I say, hey hey hey hey  
I said hey, what's going on?

oh, oh oh oh

Twenty-five years and my life is still  
Trying to get that great big hill of hope  
For a destination

Shaina iba a entrar a la mitad de la cancion para reclamarle a Shion que la estuviera evadiendo pero ya que puso atención a la canción decidió simplemente dejarlo en paz y disfrutar de la música desde el pasillo. No era un espectáculo que fuera posible ver todos los días, y si ese era el humor que Shion debía tener para que sucediera, prefería no escucharlo nunca.


	186. Chapter 186

**Capítulo 184**

 **27 de Julio, 1.30 am**

 **Departamento de DM y Afro**

 **Londres, Inglaterra**

Afro se despertó por decima vez al escuchar que se abría una puerta esperando que fuera DM regresando de donde quiera que estuviera, pero desafortunadamente había sido de Nuevo la puerta del vecino. No había visto a su amigo desde que se fuera con Pandora al Salón de Belleza y cuando había regresado en taxi, tampoco lo encontró en el departamento. Había llamado a su celular que se encontraba apagado e incluso le había hablado a Phil, quien le dijo que DM no había estado con él desde que habían salido los dos corriendo dejándolos en el lobby de la escuela. Esto preocupó un poco a Afro, quien sabía lo sensible que era DM en el fondo, y después del evento con Pandora, podría estar haciendo cualquier locura.

Comenzaba a vestirse para salir a buscarlo cuando sonó su celular:

A Hola?

D Fresitaaaaaaaaaaaa. Ah no… perdón… pecesitoooooooooooooooo

A Donde demonios estas?

D No me pegues viejo!

A Donde… estas…

D Ni la menor idea

A Estas borracho? Ah pero que pregunta tan idiota acabo de hacer.

D Que conste que tu lo dijiste.

A Como que no sabes donde estas? Por que no te fuiste con Phil?

D Quería estar solo.

A Y ese escándalo que escucho?

D Son mis nuevos compadres… El Arsenal es el mejoooooooooooor!

A Arsenal? Te enlistaste al ejercito? DM?

D No seas ridículo ex floripondio… El Arsenal Football Club. El mejor equipo de Londres! Perdón perdón… del mundooooooooo!

A Estas en un maldito bar de hooligans verdad?

D Nahhhh que te hace pensar eso?

A Eso intento pero no me dices donde estas.

D …

A …

D En serio? Órale. Según me dicen estoy en el Highbuty Barn Tavern.

A Ok. No te muevas de ahí. Voy para allá.

D Jajaja no me puedo ni parar y tú quieres que me mueva. Zoquete.

A Cállate y quédate ahí. No tardo.

Afro cogió el primer taxi que encontró y cuando llegaron al destino le pidió que lo esperara sin importar lo que costara a lo que el conductor, viendo a donde iba a meterse, estaciono en la puerta y asintió. Siempre podía cobrar más cuando de borrachos se trataban.  
El caballero de Piscis entró al Bar sorprendido de la cantidad de jóvenes congregados ahí con la misma camiseta. Él no era en absoluto partidario del soccer y junto con Shaka y Mu, preferían sentarse en la banca a conversar de temas más interesantes mientras los demás pateaban el balón.

DM era el único que no estaba vestido así aparte de él y se encontraba rodeado de aficionados con quien hacia competencia, literalmente, de levantamiento de tarro.

A DM le habían pintado la cara con los colores del equipo (blanco y rojo) y parecía una pobre copia de Mal Gibson en Corazón Valiente. El sonido ensordecedor que festejaba a DM por tomarse el tarro de cerveza más rápido que su oponente termino de fastidiar a Afro, quien abriéndose paso llego junto al camarero, pidió la cuenta y el pago.

\- Vámonos! – ordeno Afro pasándose a DM por debajo del hombro.

\- Espera! Te presentare a mis nuevos compas… - contestó DM arrastrando las palabras.

\- Luego venimos. – dijo Afro con paciencia

\- Pero la fiesta…

Afro terminó por cargarlo al hombro mientras los demás le festejaban este acto. Salió en silencio y lo metió en el taxi.

\- Tampoco estoy taaaaaaaaaan borracho como para que no pueda caminar. – reclamó Dm en la esquina del automóvil

\- Quien dice?

\- Uhhhh tu gemelo – dijo DM señalando al aire lo que confirmó a Afro que estaba más allá de su máximo nivel de alcohol permitido.

El Taxista los llevo de nuevo al departamento, donde Afro subió en la misma posición a DM hasta dejarlo sano y salvo tirado en el sillón.

\- Creí que ya te estabas regenerando cabezota – dijo Afro yendo hacia la cocina para preparar un café bien cargado – Donde estuviste todo el día? Le llamee a Phil y dijo que no te fuiste con ellos.

\- Pues que chismoso. – contestó DM

\- Pasan de las dos de la mañana…

\- Y que? Es domingo y tu no eres mi mama para decirme lo que puedo o no hacer – reclamó DM cachando en el aire la bolsa de hielo que Afro le había arrojado hacia su entrepierna.

\- Entonces para que me llamas para que vaya por ti! – grito Afro.

\- Es que no recordaba el camino a casa – dijo hundiéndose en su asiento.

Afro se quedó callado unos minutos. Tal como había supuesto, tanto la presión de la escuela con lo acontecido con Pandora habían terminado con la promesa de portarse bien de su amigo.

\- Por qué no te fuiste con Phil. – volvió a preguntar Afro – Ya sé que querías estar solo pero… no entiendo en realidad lo que pasó hoy. Puedes explicármelo?

\- Que no entendiste?

\- Pues no entendí nada. – confeso Afro – No me diste tiempo ni de conocer a la famosa Yelina.

Dm sacó con trabajos su celular de su pantalón y le mostro la única fotografía que tenia de los cuatro. Afro miró la fotografía con sorpresa. Cabello largo negro, ojos grandes y violeta, mirada desafiante…

\- Esta es Yelina? – decía mientras comenzaba a entender la frustración de Pandora.

\- Esta es la chica que te agarraste como novia? – volvió a preguntar regresándole el celular

\- Nah! Solo eran acostones. – dijo tapándose la cara con su antebrazo – Puedes apagar la luz?

Afro le aventó esta vez una cubeta en caso de que quisiera vomitar que esta vez cayó en el estómago de DM sin que este quisiera detenerlo.

\- Que? Ahora que hice? – reclamó poniéndolo junto a el.

\- En serio no notas el parecido? – preguntó Afro – O solo te haces tonto?

\- Tsss claro que si. Es súper evidente – contesto DM viendo la foto

\- Menos mal – suspiro Afro aliviado.

\- Ese cabello, los ojos… la miradita… Es idéntica a Hinata Hyuuga – dijo DM ahogando un bostezo.

Afro casi corrió a darle una palmada en la nuca.

\- Yo diría que a Mei de Dragon Ball pero no! Sabes bien que intento decirte que Yelina es la copia barata de Pandora. - declaro Afro

\- No inventes. Pandora es más bonita, más educada, más fina, con más curvas… En lo único que se parecen aparentemente es en su debilidad por el perro inglés. – DM Volvió a ver la foto antes de aventar hacia atrás el celular sin importarle donde cayera. De solo pensar eso hacía que le hirviera la sangre. – Que tiene el que no tenga yo?

Afro se recargó con los codos en el respaldo del sofá.

\- Mejor no te digo porque me mandas a Yomotsu.

DM le estampó uno de los cojines en la cara con visible mal humor.

\- Algún día me contaras lo que paso con Pandora en el inframundo? – le pregunto Afro con suavidad

\- No pasó nada. Déjame dormir - dijo dándole la espalda.

\- Seguro?

\- No puede pasar nada. Ella es una niña de familia bien, rica, educada y segunda al mando de todo el inframundo.

\- Y? tu eres un caballero dorado de Athena y gracias a Shaina ahora podrías hacer tu jugada con ella si acaso te gusta. – dijo Afro. Al ver que DM no decía nada siguió hablando – No sé qué carambas le dijiste o que paso ahí adentro porque no estaba poniendo atención, pero puedo decirte que definitivamente estaba bastante afectada por lo de su cabello. Y lejos de su pose defensiva, puede llegar a ser incluso hasta dulce.

\- Lo se

Afro vio que no le iba a sacar mucha plática a su amigo y comenzó a alejarse a la cocina para servirle el café a DM y este murmuró.

\- Yo sé que no debí decirle eso pero… espero que me perdone algún día.  
Afro puso atención en las palabras de su amigo pero no dijo nada. - Tampoco debí chantajearla con la foto… ni siquiera debí hacerle saber que tengo en mis manos ese tipo de imágenes… Y si se desquita con Minos me meteré en problemas pero si me acerco, el perro no me va a dejar hablar con ella o puede desquitarse con Phil y yo no quiero que les pase nada.

Afro se acercó y puso el café negro sobre la mesita.

\- El lunes que la veas en la escuela, compórtate como un caballero y le pides disculpas. – sugirió – De todos modos no puede irte peor de lo que ya te va

\- Eso crees tú.

El caballero de piscis solo suspiró, tapó a su amigo con una manta y lo dejó que se recuperara de la borrachera. Sabía que DM era, como todos los hombres de su signo, decidido, resistente, terco, tenaz, energético, e intuitivo. Pero algo que también tenía era que a veces resultaba ser alguien muy sensible sobre todo hacia las personas a las que quería que en este caso, unido a cierto complejo de inferioridad que no exteriorizaba a todo el mundo, resultaba en un completo desastre. Definitivamente la vida fuera del Santuario no estaba resultando tan fácil y sencilla para ellos como todos lo esperarían y tendrían que enfocarse en cumplir su misión para finalmente regresar a casa.

 **27 de Julio, 1 pm**

 **Rancho Karolyi**

 **Texas, USA**

Liz descansaba sobre el caballo de salto en el gimnasio del rancho cual Snoopy en su casita. Dado que era domingo y por los siguientes siete días sus niñas tenían permiso para ir con sus papas, estaba soberanamente aburrida. Los Karolyi habían tenido que viajar a Indianápolis a declarar en un juicio contra unos directivos y ella les había dicho que iría a su casa, mas llegado el momento, se dio cuenta que no tenía muchas ganas de ir. Significaría de nuevo estar bajo vigilancia de su padre y en el mejor de los casos sus "amigas" seguían haciendo su tesis y no tendrían tiempo para ella.

Ahí encerrada en ese rancho, libre de cualquier peligro, estaba disfrutando de la libertad que por primera vez en la vida se le había otorgado, pero a la vez, no tenía a donde ir así que no le servía de mucho.

El calor era tan extremo como cualquier día de verano en Texas, por lo que el aire acondicionado le ayudaba a sobrevivir pero a la vez, no acostumbrada a ese clima, le daba mucho sueno.

\- Por qué no tienen su rancho en algún lugar normal o mínimo una tele! – Exclamó mientras se volteaba – Estoy aburridaaaaaaaa! – gritó haciendo eco en el gimnasio.

Ni bien había terminado de gritar, se escuchó el ruido de una avioneta aterrizando afuera y poniéndose su pantalón sobre su leotardo, salió a investigar. Solo estaba el personal doméstico y algunos de seguridad. Reconoció de inmediato el color amarillo y rojo de las avionetas de la empresa de mensajería de su padre y camino despacio pero con pasos firmes hacia el esperando ver a su padre, pero al que vio salir de ahí fue a Hermes.

\- Tío Her! – dijo corriendo ahora hacia el para abrazarlo.

\- Lizzy! Qué bueno que te encuentro! – dijo – Tienes un minuto?

\- Claro! Pero apaga esa cosa que vas a espantar a todos! – le pidió Lizzy gritando y Hermes lo hizo. – Ahora si. Quien te dijo que estaba aquí? No. Mejor no me digas.

Hermes la abrazó a modo de saludo.

\- Cada día te pones más bonita. Pues… necesito que me hagas un enorme favor y a la vez no jijiji pero aunque tu padre no está muy de acuerdo, lo dejó a tu libre elección – le dijo.

Liz estaba un poco extrañada. Su padre dándole la oportunidad de elegir?

\- Y de que se trata?

\- Bueno, primero toma. Me lo dieron para ti – dijo extendiéndole un sobre con su nombre.

Liz la abrió y la leyó.

\- Es una invitación a un almuerzo con Vehu y Jely! Hace años que no los veo! – dijo emocionada.

\- Creo que seleccionaron bien a sus invitados. – dijo Hermes – Aprovechando que no está el patrón en su lugar, decidieron pedir permiso y Hera se los concedió.

\- Y… el favor? – pregunto Liz algo escéptica.

\- Pues veras… tengo que entregar precisamente un paquete muy importante en esa isla pero… te prometo que no quiero que me agarren a hablar de los diferentes bandos del juicio. Poseidón me agarraría y trataría de convencerme que falle a su favor, y Zeus comenzara a darme su sermón de por qué debo ser imparcial y bla bla… - dijo Hermes en tono burlón

\- Jajaja y solo por eso no quieres ir? – dijo Liz sin comprender exactamente para que la quería - Por qué no mandas a alguien de confianza y listo?

\- Si voy y me encuentro a Aleix, y los demás se enteran, creerán que me vendí a Poseidón. – aclaró Hermes

\- Y no?

\- No me ha llegado al precio – reconoció el dios.

\- Lo sospeche tío. – bromeó Liz – Quien es Aleix?

\- Uno de los generales marinos de Poseidón. En fin. Me ayudas? – insistió sin querer dar mas detalles.

Liz lo pensó un momento. Después de todo no tenía nada que hacer.

\- Me dejaras la avioneta? – preguntó. Era imposible que viajara a nivel comercial para algo tan importante si Hermes era el encargado de transportarlo.

\- Tienes al corriente tu licencia de vuelo? No te has estrellado ni nada por el estilo verdad?

Liz rio por un momento. Su licencia la acababa de sacar en diciembre del año pasado y aún no había tenido la oportunidad de usarla.

\- Desde luego. Sirve que me tomo libre un día por lo menos jiji y Vehu y Jely de seguro harán otra reunión como la última. Todo el salón decorado con nubes de algodón de azúcar y…

\- Y luego te atascas de dulce, subes de peso y estas como loquita bajándolo en el gimnasio porque tus entrenadores te dicen que estas muy pesada, no? – dijo Hermes.

Liz sacó la lengua. Eso era exactamente lo que había pasado la última vez, aunque era solo una niña.

\- Bueno. Como sea. Al menos que conste que tu papa me dio permiso – dijo Hermes entregándole un paquete bastante pesado – Es para Hefestos. Demasiado valioso Liz. Una sola de esas piedras vale lo de esta avioneta

\- Y de cuanto es mi sueldo por andar de tu mensajera? – pregunto Liz viendo la caja de seguridad.

\- Todavía de que te doy un vuelo gratis al caribe?

\- Jaja mis servicios son aún más caros que eso – dijo Liz bromeando – Pero solo porque eres mi tío consentido te diré que sí!

Hermes le pasó las llaves de la aeronave.

\- Tienes como 100 tíos consentido Liz. Las coordenadas están en la bitácora, el tanque está lleno, pero si necesitas…

\- Ya sé, ya se… lo cargo a la cuenta de la compañía. – dijo – Espera voy por mis cosas. Dame… mmm… quince minutos.

\- Corre que tengo otras cosas que hacer. – dijo Hermes viendo su rolex dorado.

A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, Liz tardo casi 20 en regresar, y para entonces Hermes ya se había ido. Liz ya lo intuía pues con todo el trabajo que Hermes tenia, media y apreciaba cada minuto. Liz se subió y encendió la aeronave. Se tomó su tiempo en revisar todos los niveles y ajustar todo a su medida.

\- Ok… Bahamas… ahí vamos! – dijo Liz dirigiéndola a la carretera para despegar desapareciendo de la vista de todos los miembros de seguridad quienes la miraban asombrados.

Le dio confianza saber que podría encontrarse ahí a Zeus, pues eso quería decir que su tío Lucy no estaría cerca y su padre no se enojaría ni se preocuparía y ella podría andar a sus anchas. Al menos el fin de semana no sería tan aburrido como había pensado y vería a Vehu y Jely. Felicidad al 2x1.

 **27 de Julio, 4pm**

 **Jefatura de Policía,**

 **Hong Kong, China.**

Aleix y Krishna esperaban pacientemente a que el guardia encontrara las llaves del pasillo de los separos. El olor era fétido y cualquier persona que viniera del exterior, tardaba un poco en acostumbrarse, pero ellos, viniendo derechito desde la india, no les pareció particularmente malo.

\- Deberíamos dejarlo aquí un tiempo. – dijo Aleix – De que otro modo aprenderá su lección?

\- Entiendo tu punto Aleix, pero Sorrento dio órdenes precisas. – contestó su compañero – Sacar a Bian de aquí a como diera lugar antes de que Julián regrese de visitar a su hermano.

Aleix miró al guardia que finalmente, de entre 30 llaves, había dado con la correcta:

\- Y por qué no vino entonces Sorrento?. Acaso no le queda mas cerca? En este momento debe estar en Japón no? Prácticamente cruzando el canal. – insistió Aleix

\- Oh vamos Aleix… Que acaso no has leído algo que dice así:

"Señor de ojos claros, Señor de mirada amable

Tú que disciernes la sabiduría y la ciencia,

Tú cuyos ojos están llenos de piedad y de benevolencia,

Señor puro, cuyo esplendor es radiante e inmaculado,

cuyo conocimiento no conoce en absoluto la oscuridad,

Tú que brillas como el sol, incomparable,

Resplandeciente como el Fuego,

En tu caminar, derramaste tu esplendor sobre el mundo"

Aleix sonrió y lanzo un puño de forma juguetona contra el brazo de Krishna.

\- Ahora ya te estas convirtiendo al amidismo? – se burló – Mucho mejor que tu Brahmanismo pero aun te falta

\- Vamos no empieces una discusión que no vas a poder terminar – dijo Krishna respondiendo la agresión del mismo modo y siguiendo al guardia – Me refería a que tuvieras piedad. Sorrento ya tiene dos strikes con Julián. Si se involucra y Julián se entera, lo va a poner a sostener el pilar principal de su palacio él solo.

\- Y friéguese el nuevo no? – pregunto Aleix agradecido por la sinceridad de Krishna

\- Además, en jerarquía, tú tienes mejor puesto que Sorrento. – respondió el peli blanco – Solo que como tú lo acabas de decir, eres nuevo y aun necesitas aprender muchas cosas.

Los dos se detuvieron frente a una celda donde Bian seguía durmiendo la mona agarrando su patona de Baijiu. A quién demonios se le ocurría dejarle toda la botella a alguien que encarcelas por borracho?

El guardia los dejo pasar y se quedó afuera. Krishna se inclinó hacia su amigo.

\- Bian? Bian! Sigues vivo? – preguntó moviéndolo hasta que el susodicho reaccionó al escuchar que la botella se caía y se rompía.

\- No! Con el trabajo que me costó tomarme la mitad! – dijo tratando de enfocar los ojos – Hey! Punketo! Viniste a sacarme de aquí? Que bueno porque… - le hizo una seña para que se acercara y pudiera susurrarle – Los baños no tienen puerta y tú sabes que tengo una vejiga tímida…

\- Pues que carambas hiciste ahora Bian? – dijo Aleix hablando por primera vez.

Bian se levantó como pudo y se incorporó para hacerle una venia tipo militar.

\- S'ordenes jefeeeeeee

\- Contesta! Por qué te metieron a la cárcel? – dijo Aleix

\- Pues… por estar en una fiesta con una nena – respondió finalmente Bian

\- Eso es todo? – volvió a preguntar Aleix con rostro adusto.

\- Pues…

\- Historia completa – insistió Aleix.

\- Lo de la fiesta es cierto. Hicimos una fiesta no autorizada en la terraza del Internacional Commerce Centre – explicó Bian sentándose de nuevo porque se le movió el piso.

Aleix volteó a ver a Krishna.

\- Bian… la terraza de esa torre está a más de 400 metros – explicó

\- Si y por eso están prohibidas las fiestas – dijo sonriendo – Mas cuando hay unas locas suicidas que cuando se emborrachan les da por manchar el piso de la calle con sus sesos. Una de ellas, la hija del jefe de policía.

Aleix se cubrió los ojos con la palma de su mano.

\- Es en serio? Se suicidó?

\- No. Evite que lo hiciera pero llamó a su papa.

Aleix fue ahora el que le dio una palmada en la nuca.

\- O sea que… en resumen… bebías alcohol, a 400 metros de altura, en un lugar peligroso, con muchachas entre ellas la hija del jefe de policía…

\- Si pero la que tiene 17 no la de 25 – reclamó Bian.

\- Menor de edad? No jodas Bian! – exclamó Krishna dándole una sonora palmada en la nuca.

Aleix se puso a pensar en el castigo perfecto para él, pero no en ese momento en el que estaba borracho sino cuando estuviera en su sano juicio.

\- Juro que no estaba en mi lista de invitadas – dijo Bian – Sáquenme de aquí! Necesito ir al baño!

Aleix lo miró un momento.

\- Iré a ver al Jefe de la policía e intentare sacarte de aquí. – dijo finalmente – Krishna quédate un rato con el e trata que no se haga en los pantalones y que se le baje la borrachera o no lo saco.

\- Me parece justo. – dijo Krishna mientras se sentaba junto a su amigo.

Aleix pidió Salir y hablar con la persona a cargo y el guardia le pidió que lo siguiera. Mientras caminaba, escuchó en otra de las celdas, alguien que estaba haciendo ejercicio. Le llamó la atención por el gran tatuaje de tigre en la espalda, pues estaba haciendo abdominales mirando hacia la pared no la reja.

\- Eso debió doler – dijo Aleix para sí mismo imaginándose el dolor por cuanto tiempo para hacerse un tatuaje de ese tamaño.

\- La injusticia… no cambiara por si misma… en justicia…. – decía con cada abdominal como si fuera mantra.

Aleix se detuvo. La frase había sido hecha en griego, no en chino como él hubiera esperado en un lugar así. Se acercó un poco.

\- Yo te conozco – dijo Aleix al verlo más de cerca.

Dohko reconoció la voz de inmediato.

\- Shaka!

\- Aleix. – corrigió este no tan convincentemente

\- Como sea. – dijo Dohko alegremente – Que haces aquí? Quien viene contigo?

Aleix trataba de concentrarse. La cara… la voz… Una alucinación de un borreguito verde jugando espadazos con un tigre lo hizo lanzar una carcajada. Eso lo hizo recordar de inmediato que se trataba del caballero dorado de libra, de los santos de Athena y quien, según recordaba de algún modo, era íntimo amigo del Patriarca. Dohko lo miraba con la interrogación en la cara.

\- Que te causa gracia? – pregunto Dohko

\- Nada… nada… Que cuentas? – dijo Aleix alegremente

\- Estoy esperando un milagro – contestó Dohko sin levantarse del suelo pero poniéndose en posición de loto.

\- Milagro? – pregunto Aleix de buen humor - Que haces aquí en primer lugar? No deberías estarle dando mucho amor al borrego mayor? Jajaja

\- Que irreverente andas hoy – dijo Dohko – No te conocía ese lado.

Aleix se tapó su trasero con sus manos mientras le sonreía.

\- Ni lo conocerá Jaja

Dohko comenzó a reír con él.

\- Oh vamos! Jajaja me confundiste con Afro o que? – dijo Dohko contagiado de las bromas de Aleix.

\- Y… Cuanto tiempo te quedaras aquí? – pregunto Aleix

\- Mmm… si no llegan a tiempo con la fianza, lo más seguro es que salga con las patas por delante en los próximos 30 días. – dijo Dohko suspirando – Pero… mi abogado se está encargando.

\- Ah vaya! Kanon no me ha pasado ese chisme – dijo Aleix pensando que no había hablado con él en dos días

\- Es que no lo sabe. – murmuró Dohko – No he podido decirles y si no la pago en las próximas 24 horas…

\- Y de cuánto es? – pregunto Aleix curioso

\- La módica cantidad de $200 mil dólares. – respondió Dohko haciendo cuentas de cuantos centenares de años mas tendría que trabajar para pagar ese dinero.

Aleix se quedó pensando. Ese caballero seria amigo de Kanon? Y si lo era, ganaría puntos con el si lo Ayudaba?. Movió negativamente la cabeza. Kanon no era su preocupación, sino Julián. Julián podía enfadarse con el sí ayudaba al bando contrario, pero y si Kanon decidía retirarle su amistad por no hacer nada? Sacó su celular y le tomó una foto a Dohko, quien hizo una pose con el símbolo de paz en ambas manos.

\- Tengo que irme – dijo Aleix – Tengo que sacar a un compañero de aquí.

\- Buena suerte! Las leyes aquí son muy rudas – dijo Dohko aun con esperanza – Pero ese es el chiste.

\- Cierto. Cuídate y… suerte con tu problema – Dijo Aleix siguiendo al guardia impaciente que esperaba al final del pasillo.

Dohko alcanzó a ver como desapareció en el pasillo y se golpeó la cabeza al recordar que no le pidió que no le dijera a nadie. Si Shion se enteraba por boca de alguien más y no de él, se iba a armar una buena.

Aleix salió de la zona de celdas y el guardia le pidió que esperara afuera de una oficina. Por ser domingo, casi no había nadie en las oficinas, por lo que primero tenía que averiguar dónde estaba la persona adecuada para que Aleix hablara con él.

Aprovechó esos minutos para enviarle esa foto a Kanon y pedirle que lo llamara cuando fuera conveniente. Kanon llamó casi inmediatamente. Aleix sonrió y contestó.

S Hola

K De donde sacaste esa foto?

S La acabo de tomar yo mismo. Hola, como estas, muy bien gracias y tú? Si yo también

K Discúlpame Aleix… Es que… el maestro Dohko en la cárcel?

S Si y debió hace algo bastante malo como para semejante fianza.

K De que hablas?

S El me dijo que 200 mil dólares

K Por Athena!

S Exacto. Quise decirte tan pronto me entere.

K Muchas gracias. Que lugar es donde esta?

S Jefatura de policía de Hong Kong

K Que estás haciendo tu ahí? Ahhh ya. Ahora que hizo Bian?

S Como sabes que…

K Oh vamos. Conozco a mis cachorros. Sorrento está a un strike de perder sus privilegios, cosa que pasara por no vigilarlos a ustedes como se debe; Ío es demasiado vale madre; Kasa asustaría a las autoridades; Isaac no soporta el olor de las prisiones… Solo tendrían de opción a Krishna y a ti. Krishna es cómplice silencioso de las travesuras de Bian así que…

S Ya entendí.

K Necesito decirle a Shion lo que está pasando pero… más que nada para pedirle dinero. Bueno mejor me espero a preguntarle a Aioros. Espera. De casualidad Sorrento te mando un cheque en blanco con Krisna?

S Si, para sacarlo de aquí ya sea fianza o soborno, aunque no estoy a gusto con la segunda opción.

K Hay una tercera… Si te la digo, me ayudas a sacar a Dohko también?

S Y de dónde si no tengo dinero?

K Tienes el cheque en blanco…

S Pero eso es para Bian! Ya me veo diciéndole a Julián que ocupe el dinero para tus amiguitos

K No necesitas decírselo si haces exactamente lo que yo te digo. Te animas?

S La verdad no.

K Si tienes algún problema, me echas a mí la culpa. No es como que no le vamos a dar el dinero a Julián, es solo que me agarras descuidado.

S Prometes pagárselo?

K Si. Es más. Vienes por mi mañana, voy a cobrar ciertos… "bonos" con nuestros socios de negocios en Columbus y…

S "nuestros"?

K Recuerda que te prometí el 15%

S Lo había olvidado.

K De ahí, directito lo pagamos. Te lo juro.

S Está bien.

K Gracias. Esto es lo que harás.

Kanon le dijo paso a paso que hacer y que decir y Shaka cumplió al pie de la letra sus instrucciones. Dos horas después Aleix, Bian y Krishna salieron del lugar rumbo a donde las marinas del Bian lo esperaban para llevárselo.

\- En cuanto le salió el chistecito a Julián, Aleix? – pregunto Krishna

\- 200 mil dólares – contestó Aleix en automatico

\- En la torre! Mejor me pongo a trabajar para cubrírselo o me capa – dijo Bian que con este susto, el resto de la borrachera desapareció.

\- Si eso te aleja de las parrandas…

Aleix volteo por última vez en dirección a la cárcel donde estaba el tigre encerrado. Solo esperaba que de verdad aprendiera la lección el también, porque a la próxima, podría no correr con tanta suerte.

 **27 de Julio, 11am**

 **Lobby del Templo Principal**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia.**

Milo y Camus esperaban en el pasillo del Lobby esperando que tanto Kiki como Sammy estuvieran listos y salieran para encontrarse con ellos.

\- Recuérdame por que te vas a llegar a los niños a la playa? – Pregunto Camus

\- Bueno, Aioros pidió que hubiera paz y tranquilidad para Shion que volvió a tener pesadillas y no ha podido dormir. – contestó Milo – Además es una oportunidad más para que aprenda a llevarse bien con Samira y Zita.

\- Yo veo que se lleva bien con Samira – dijo Camus

\- No. La tolera que es otra cosa. – aclaró Milo – Además, por alguna razón cuando él bebe se pone muy inquieto, Sammy le habla y se calma. No me gusta ver a Samira sufriendo.

Camus rolo los ojos a manera de comunicar su fastidio. Desde que se había casado Milo con Samira, era demasiado empalagoso. O tal vez, él tenía el corazón de piedra helada.

Los niños no tardaron en salir seguidos de Shaina.

\- Buenos días! – dijeron los tres

\- Buenos días niños! – dijo Milo – Listos para la playa?

Camus volteo a verlo como preguntándose si Milo estaba ciego o que. Sammy traía unos shorts lilas con un tank top que dejaba ver su traje de baño debajo. Usaba bloqueador fosforescente debajo de los ojos y en la nariz y un sombrero de lona con una mochila en el hombro. Kiki solo unas bermudas, sandalias y una toalla alrededor de su cuello.

\- Si! – contesto Sammy

\- Gracias por llevártelos – dijo Shaina – A Sammy déjenla en el recinto que yo paso por ella y Kiki tiene permiso para ir a jugar a la primera casa.

\- De acuerdo. – dijo Milo queriendo aun reclamarle lo del video pero no teniendo la oportunidad.

Los niños hicieron competencia de quien llegaba más rápido a la casa de Camus, y para eso, Sammy le dio la mochila a Milo para estar más ligera.

\- Sammy trae piedras aquí o que. – reclamó Milo

\- Dejaría de ser mujer.- contestó Camus

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Acuario Camus se despidió.

\- No vendrá con nosotros maestro? – pregunto Kiki

\- No. Tengo cosas que hacer

\- Menos mal. El agua fría no me gusta - bromeó el niño cerrándose la boca con un zíper ante la mirada que le echo Camus

Sammy le pidió la mochila a Milo y de ahí salió una gran barra de chocolate.

\- Tome maestro. La traje del Caribe. – dijo – La puede derretir y ponérsela a su helado.

\- Gracias Sammy. La comeré de postre. Pasen un buen día. – dijo mientras cerraba la puerta de su casa tras de él.

Los tres miraron la puerta unos segundos y bajaron haciendo carreras. Cada que Kiki se adelantaba, Milo lo jaloneaba y viceversa.

Camus dentro de su casa suspiro mientras aventaba el chocolate hasta el fondo del congelador. Era una buena manera de mantenerlo a la temperatura que el prefería para eso.

Volteo hacia toda su casa. Milo no estaría disponible para pasar el rato, así que debía entretenerse en algo. Una revista que yacía en la mesita de te le llamó la atención. La verdad sea dicha, desde que Shaina se la dio, no había podido hojearla y ahora era buen momento.

Se acostó en el sillón y comenzó a leer. Paso y pasó las hojas de la revista hasta llegar a la entrevista con Thes y Gigi. Hablaba de toda una historia de cómo se habían conocido, lo que les gustaban a ellas, sus planes a futuro…

Camus miraba atentamente a Gigi Leblanc. Algo que no podía definir exactamente pero lo animaba a comunicarse con ella. Debajo de la última hoja, aparecía una publicidad promocionando la tienda de Thes con número y correo electrónico. Camus no se atrevía a llamarle porque si Thes contestaba jamás hablaría con Gigi, pero, si podía enviar un correo. Corrió hacia el closet y sacó mil y un cosas para llegar a donde había guardado la laptop que le había dado Milo después de que Fler se la devolviera la última vez que estuvieran juntos. La conecto, acceso al internet satelital y comenzó a hacer mil y averiguaciones rápidamente.

\- Bendito internet – dijo después de una hora en la que pudo conseguir el email personal de Gigi Leblanc – Ok. Y ahora que le digo?

Tamborileo los dedos un rato. Su carácter no le daba para expresarse mucho sobre todo con alguien que no conocía del todo así que decidió escribir para no aburrirse y para intentar que le contestara:

 _Madeimoselle Leblanc:_

 __ _Estoy seguro que, debido a las circunstancias en las que nos conocimos, se acuerda de mí: Soy Camus: cabello azul… guapo… mirada de hielo y el estúpido que provoco su accidente hace un mes._

 _Le escribo para reiterarle mis más sinceras disculpas por lo que paso ese día en la tienda, no lo pude hacer personalmente pero la esposa de mi Hermano Saga, la amiga que usted me conoció y yo estamos muy apenados. Todos los daños fueron pagados y reparados por lo mismo y me gustaría saber cómo se encuentra su salud y si el corte que sufrió no agravo su anemia. No me mal entienda. No pretendo que tenga problemas con su pareja, pero si felicitarlas por su artículo en la revista, ya que se necesita de mucha valentía para hacer lo que ustedes hicieron y, si me lo permite, mencionarle que se ve muy hermosa en las fotografías._

 _Sé que no tengo derecho a pedirle esto pero, si no le crea problema, me gustaría ser su amigo._

 _No espero respuesta pronto pero sería bueno que lo considerara._

 _Cordialmente_

 _Camus Verseai_

Tuvo que corregir, cambiar y releer varias veces antes de animarse a darle enviar. Era domingo y no esperaba que contestara hoy pero al menos tendría la esperanza de que así fuera. El hecho de que no fuera heterosexual, no quería decir que no podían ser amigos. Al menos en su fría lógica así era.

 **28 de Julio, 10am**

 **LSEPS**

 **Londres, Inglaterra**

DM salió de su primera clase directo y casi corriendo hacia la cafetería. Necesitaba un café negro muy cargado para poder despertar. Después de la borrachera del domingo en la madrugada y la cruda moral por todo lo dicho a Pandora, había prometido a Afro que si disculparía con ella a primera hora, pero para su buena o mala suerte, ella nunca llegó. No llegó a su clase aunque Radamanthys si lo hizo, lo que hizo que se preocupara y recordara la vez que tuvo que salvarla en el metro. Y si se había perdido o le había pasado algo? Durante toda la clase, el juez del inframundo se había visto inquieto, revisaba la puerta, la ventana y el celular. En cuanto la clase acabo, recibió un mensaje y había salido corriendo. DM también hacia la cafetería.

Había salido de la cafetería rumbo a su salón y recorrió la mitad del camino de regreso, antes de escuchar a Rada hablar detrás de la esquina en voz lo suficientemente alta como para que el pudiera oírlo:

\- Pero porque desapareciste así? Me tenías loco de la preocupación! Todo el fin de semana me la pase buscándote en las casas de tus amigas, hospitales, estaciones de policía… No contestaste el teléfono…!

DM iba a asomarse para ver con quien hablaba, pero la otra persona hablo primero.

\- Fui a casa y aproveche para cambiar mis cosas de lugar – dijo Pandora en un tono muy seco

\- Me di cuenta de que tus cosas ya no estaban pero…

\- Radamanthys… Mi hermano Hades agradece tus servicios para cuidarme estas últimas semanas, pero tus servicios ya no son requeridos – dijo entregándole un sobre de parte de Hades – Viviré en mi propio apartamento y me hare cargo de mi propia vida te guste o no.

La sorpresa y desilusión en la cara de Radamanthys era bastante visible.

\- Por qué? Acaso te hice un mal gesto? Te he tratado mal? Sucedió algo mientras no estuve contigo? Dime por favor.

La voz de Pandora era visiblemente diferente a la ultima vez que DM la había oído. Era fría y calculadora, como cuando la conoció en el inframundo.

\- Creo que se te olvida con quien estás hablando Radamanthys. – dijo – Soy Pandora Henstein, hermana mayor de tu señor Hades, y tu superior. No tengo porque darte ninguna explicación respecto a mi comportamiento y agradece que no le conté a mi hermano aquel "incidente" ni ningún otro de los que sucedieron en ese departamento.

Radamanthys estaba estupefacto. La Pandora divertida que hasta ahora había estado con él en Londres, había desaparecido como por arte de magia y solo quedaba la misma Pandora que había salido del Inframundo semanas antes, amargada y difícil.

\- No tendrás permitido tutearme nunca más y evitaras esa familiaridad que hasta ahora te permití a menos que estemos en la escuela, pues no quiero ser víctima de habladurías por parte de los demás estudiantes, pero fuera de aquí, sigo siendo tu jefa Comprendido? – dijo de nuevo con voz firme.

\- Si.

\- Si, que?

La voz de Radamanthys era apenas audible.

\- Si Señorita Pandora.

DM dejo la esquina donde estaba escondiéndose mientras tomaba su café y fue a tirarlo al bote más cercano, tiempo suficiente como para que Radamanthys pasara cerca de el sin verlo visiblemente consternado hacia el aula. DM volteo hacia atrás y lo que vio no le gustó nada: Pandora había cortado su hermoso cabello negro debajo de los hombros, y aunque era en un estilo muy favorecedor largo de adelante y corto de atrás, su ropa sexy y maquillaje habían regresado a ese estilo gótico y conservador que ella había usado siempre y esa no era buena señal.

Pandora camino rumbo al salón de clases con pasos firmes y decididos pero DM también y la interceptó a medio camino tomándola del antebrazo para detenerla. Grave error. Una gran descarga eléctrica lo recorrió haciendo que la soltara de inmediato.

\- Que fue eso? – preguntó cuándo pudo recuperarse. – No intentaba atacarte!

\- No podía yo saber eso. – contestó Pandora con una mirada y una voz totalmente indiferente mientras regresaba a caminar hacia el salón.

DM la siguió.

\- Yo… quería disculparme por lo del sábado – dijo DM con el ceño fruncido – No debí decirte todas esas cosas pero…

\- Olvídalo. Tenías razón. De hecho tengo que agradecértelo. – dijo Pandora sin detenerse con voz neutra.

\- Que cosa?

\- Me recordaste quien soy y por qué no debo cambiar ni mi modo de ser, ni de vestir, ni de nada. – dijo Pandora – Gracias.

\- Yo no me refería a eso! – exclamo DM. En que momento había torcido así todo lo que había dicho?

El timbre anunciando el final del receso hizo que Pandora comenzara a caminar mas rápido hacia el salón de clases.

\- Pero… Pandora… - DM camino detrás de ella sintiéndose culpable. – No crees que te fuiste al extremo?

Pandora finalmente volteo y le dio una sonrisa que hizo que DM diera un paso atrás.

\- Como voy a saberlo? Después de todo soy una inútil, cierto?

DM abrió los ojos tan grandes como platos al reconocer las palabras que el mismo le había dicho y le confirmo que en realidad la había afectado en su orgullo. Pandora, satisfecha con molestarlo, entró al aula a tomar su lugar seguida de DM quien pudo ver como Radamanthys ni siquiera levantó la mirada hacia ella y suspiró. Y ahora, corregía las cosas? O las dejaba como estaba? Estaba tan confundido que ni siquiera supo de qué se había tratado esa clase.


	187. Chapter 187

**Capítulo 185**

 **Julio 28, 1 pm**

 **Departamento de Thetis y Fler**

 **Paris, Francia.**

Thes y Fler entraron con muchas bolsas a la boutique para después subir al departamento. Habían salido el fin de semana a conocer la región de Lyon para comprar las piedras que necesitarían para adornar varios vestidos entre ellos el que Hilda había pedido para su reunión.

\- Te aseguro que se verá hermosa – dijo Thes recostándose en el sofá – el color que escogimos le va a resaltar sus ojos.

\- Yo sé que sí. Ya envié también el de la Señora Hera así que no tendremos ningún problema con ellos – contesto Fler dejando las bolsas sobre una mesa

\- Excepto para cobrarle jiji

\- Déjame eso a mí. – dijo Fler – Tu eres medio…

\- Brusca? Grosera? Antipática?

\- Iba a decir medio tonta para cobrar pero si eso te parece mejor… - bromeó mientras esquivaba un pequeño cojín. – Hey! Tú también? Por qué todos me maltratan así?

Thes recordó el último incidente con Camus y decidió mejor levantarse a hacer la comida.

\- Que se te antoja?

\- Solo dame un coctel de frutas salado mientras reviso los correos y las facturas para poder hacer la contabilidad del mes – dijo Fler mientras se metía a su habitación para cambiarse.

Thes se puso a picar la fruta y escuchó un grito y maldiciones en la habitación de su amiga.

\- Todo bien allá adentro? – preguntó acercándose a la puerta cerrada

\- No!

Thes se atrevió a abrir la puerta y vio a Fler recostada intentando ponerse unos pantalones.

\- Ya no me queda ninguno – dijo con voz triste, pues algunos de esos pantalones ni siquiera los había podido estrenar.

\- Súper! Ya comienzas a engordar! – dijo Thes emocionada – Ponte un vestido.

\- Grrrrr y mi coctel?

\- Ya voy, ya voy…

Fler sacó del closet un vestido corte imperio con cintura bajo el busto color lila y unos zapatos bajos y se los puso. Serviría para trabajar y le daría los otros a Thes para que los arreglara. Saco una carpeta llena de papeles y su computadora personal y se recostó en su cama. Sus pies estaban algo acalambrados y no quería que le hiciera daño estar sentada en una silla.

Abrió su correo e iba a comenzar a clasificarlos cuando se dio cuenta de que había una dirección que no identificó a la primera. Lo abrió y casi tira la laptop de la sorpresa.

\- Oye… y entonces como quedo lo de tu amiga con su nena? – dijo Thes en ese momento entrando con dos platos de fruta sentándose frente a ella y entregándole uno

Fler recibió el plato pero su cabeza seguía en ese correo.

\- Cual? Que?

\- La que me ve con malos ojos? – contesto Thes despreocupadamente – Cabello azul, Asgard, niña…

\- Ahhhh Lyfia! – dijo Fler reaccionando finalmente – Que con ella?

\- Que no te estaba hablando mientras veníamos de regreso? – volvió a preguntar Thes – Después yo me ocupé en el teléfono y ya no supe que te dijo. Anda cuenta el chisme.

Fler se metió varios cuadros de fruta a la boca para pensar en lo que quería y podía decir. Thes la miraba con impaciencia.

\- Pues… que no quiere dar su brazo a torcer y mientras se reunió con el abogado de Aioria, ella fue a consultarle a otro abogado y le metió más ideas a la cabeza como de demandarlo por daños y prejuicios en contra de no sé qué y abandono de no sé qué tanto, abuso de confianza … no sé. Tonterías. – dijo Fler pensando en que no le gustaría estar en esa situación.

\- Pero entonces? Aceptó el trato o no? – pregunto curiosa Thes mas de la reacción a la situación similar de su amiga que por otra cosa.

Fler negó con la cabeza.

\- No. Aún no. Terminará mal si sigue así. Mist no tiene la culpa – dijo Fler comiendo de su plato.

Thes insistió en el tema.

\- Y tu… harás lo mismo que ella?

\- Claro que no! Yo si aceptare que ella se vaya una temporada con él. – dijo – Después de todo, sigue siendo su padre. Tiene derecho.

Involuntariamente su mirada se fue hacia la computadora y Thes lo interpretó como que quería regresar al trabajo.

\- Está bien… te dejo trabajar porque si no mi contadora me regaña y no me deja salir a mis fiestas – dijo Thes recogiendo los platos vacíos – Estaré terminando el vestido de tu hermana y comenzare los otros que necesito. Y si… te arreglare de nuevo los pantalones pero creo que solo te aguantaran como una o dos puestas y después de compras ok?

\- De acuerdo. Gracias Thes!

Thetis salió de la habitación y Fler cogió ansiosa la computadora para volver a leer el correo. Sería posible que él la hubiera reconocido? No parecía por su correo. El mencionaba la revista. Su cabello no había salido de una manera que considerara familiar. Entonces… porque le escribía? Por qué ahora?

\- Bueno bebe… hora de la verdad. – dijo Fler tomándose el vientre – Que hacemos? Le escribimos a tu padre o lo ignoramos? No te voy a negar que tengo mucha curiosidad por conocer que es lo que sabe pero… aún me duele la forma como me trató.

Se hizo unos minutos de silencio.

\- Hagamos algo. Terminemos nuestro trabajo y después pensamos porque si no, no haremos ni una cosa ni la otra y ya tenemos el tiempo encima para los impuestos. No queremos perjudicar a Thes, verdad?

Entretenida con la contabilidad, pasarían algunas horas antes de que Fler se decidiera a hacer algo con ese correo.

 **Julio 28, 9 am**

 **Hotel Columbus Isle**

 **San Salvador, Bahamas.**

Kanon llegó a Columbus por el antiguo pasaje de Dragón del Mar que Aleix utilizaba. Aleix ya lo esperaba del otro lado.

\- Gracias por dejarme utilizarlo – le dijo Kanon – Me ahorraste mucho tiempo amigo mío.

\- Ni siquiera creo que este permitido hacerlo – dijo Aleix abrazándolo a modo de saludo – Pero supongo que Julián no se enojara porque eres tú.

Kanon sonrió respondiendo el abrazo.

\- No. Él no lo hará.

Se encaminaron hacia dentro del hotel por la playa y la mirada ansiosa de Kanon buscando a Tania lo delató fácilmente. Aleix decidió molestarlo con eso.

\- No está aquí.

\- Quien? – volteo Kanon

\- A la rubia platinada de ojos grises a la que te encanta hacerle la vida de cuadritos – dijo Aleix - Entra a trabajar en la tarde.

La sonrisa de satisfacción de Kanon fue claramente visible al saberlo pero aun así lo negó.

\- No la buscaba a ella. Solo quería saber si había algo nuevo que ver. – dijo

\- Si como no. Se te olvida que hablas conmigo y la veo diario y casi casi hablo contigo diario. – dijo Aleix – Solo no le vayas a romper el corazón como haces con todas.

\- Lo hago? – respondió en tono inocente Kanon

\- Ya te lo advertí. Y Julián estará de acuerdo conmigo porque es de sus empleadas consentidas.

Esto hizo que Kanon cambiara su expresión.

\- En serio? – pregunto entre dientes

\- Desde luego. – respondió Aleix -Casi casi como si esperara a que esté lista para algo.

\- Mmm…

\- Lo cual como su amigo me tranquiliza, así cuando te canses de ella, tendrá un respaldo y…

No pudo terminar de decirlo antes de que Kanon lo tomara de la playera y lo estrellara contra la pared decorada en bambú para sorpresa y satisfacción ahora de Aleix. La expresión en la cara de Kanon hubiera sido para echarse a correr, pero al Aleix no recordar de lo que él era capaz, lo tomo con buen humor.

\- Que? No te gustó saber que ella tiene más opciones? – siguió picando Aleix – No seas exagerado. Ni que fuera tu mujer.

\- Pues como si lo fuera, oíste?

\- Desde luego. Y todo el hotel también jeje - dijo Aleix señalando con el pulgar

Kanon volteo y vio a varios de los empleados deteniéndose a mirar lo que ellos estaban haciendo, por lo que decidió soltarlo.

\- Me hubieras dicho – dijo entre dientes acomodándole la playera de donde se había arrugado.

\- No tengo mucha diversión por aquí y así puedo justificar los últimos moretones – dijo Aleix

\- Es cierto. Como sigues? – dijo Kanon retomando camino fuera de los chismosos

\- Jajaja primero me golpeas y luego te preocupas. Estas bastante mal de la cabeza sabes? Por eso me caes bien. – dijo Aleix mientras esquivaba un camastro de la alberca – Me duelen las costillas un poco pero por lo demás sano increíblemente rápido.

\- Lo cual me alegra mucho porque…

No bien acababa de decirlo y tomándolos totalmente desprevenidos al estar esquivando los camastros, dos personas corriendo a toda velocidad se estamparon contra ellos tirándolos al agua y una tercera que los venia correteando a su vez se estampó contra ellos tirándolos también.

\- Carajo! – Gritó Kanon enojado

\- Perdón, perdón! – dijeron Vehu y Jely al mismo tiempo

\- Les voy a…

\- Esta helada… - dijo Aleix dirigiéndose con calma a la escalera – Vienes?

\- En cuanto termine de ahorcar a dos angelitos – dijo Kanon tomándolos a ambos del cuello juntando sus cabezas

\- Déjalos! Fue mi culpa! – gritó una voz femenina en bikini desde la orilla.

Tanto Kanon como Aleix voltearon a ver la figura de la chica rubia en bikini azul cielo que se agachaba para defender a sus amigos.

\- Liz? – preguntó Kanon extrañado mientras salía de la alberca para quedar a sus pies.

Ella intentó recordar el nombre y de donde lo conocía pero no pudo.

\- Oh lo siento! No recuerdo…

\- Kanon… Boda de Milo… Ibas con ese zoquete de allá? – dijo escurriéndose el cabello señalando a Aleix.

\- Si! Kanon! – lo abrazo a modo de saludo quedando empapada haciendo que su bikini comenzara a transparentarse y Vehu y Jely salieran y la taparan rápidamente con una toalla antes de que ella se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Aleix se acercó para darle un coscorrón a cada uno de los angelitos.

\- Julián les ha dicho mil veces que no se corre en la alberca!

\- Lo sentimos mucho – dijeron sobándose la cabeza con cara de vergüenza.

Liz se le quedó viendo al recién llegado y cuando se cruzaron las miradas ella reaccionó emocionada.

\- Shaka! Shaka! Por fin te encontré! – lo abrazo de nuevo tomando a Aleix con mucha fuerza quien al hacerse hacia atrás de nuevo fueron a dar al agua.

Vehu y Jely corrieron a traer otra toalla mientras Aleix azotaba el agua con una mano.

\- Una vez fue error pero dos…

Liz no dejo de abrazarlo

\- Shaka Te extrañé mucho y me tenías muy preocupada. Como fue posible que no respondieras a mis llamadas y luego con lo que decían que habías hecho y…

\- Shhhht No soy Shaka. Tampoco Aleix pero por el momento sirve. – dijo Aleix tomándola de la cintura para subirla y que Kanon la alzara lo suficiente para sacarla del agua, dándole un momento para ver lo que se transparentaba.

Liz salió y rápidamente Vehu y Jely la taparon y la sentaron en un camastro. Kanon ayudó también a Aleix a salir y le extendió otra de las toallas que los angelitos habían traído.

\- Que hace por acá señorita Ángelus? Como esta mi amigo Balu? Se ha portado bien?

\- Balu? Cual Balu? – preguntó Liz tratando de recordar.

Aleix comenzó a secarse el cuerpo.

\- Hindú… con un bebé… Usted le dio trabajo y fue hasta su departamento a devolverle su billetera recuerda?

Liz se quedó pálida como el papel. Aquel chico que la había callado con cabello negro y ojos azules… Se tapó la boca con ambas manos para no gritar.

\- Menos mal que si lo recuerda – dijo Aleix sonriendo.

\- Yo… no he estado últimamente en Nueva York pero… porque no me dijiste que eras tú?

\- Le dije mi nombre – reclamó Aleix

\- Si pero…

Vehu y Jely solo movían la cabeza de un lado a otro como si miraran un partido de tenis, pero no podían seguir la conversación. Las mujeres con brazalete de lujuria comenzaban a reunirse detrás de Kanon y los que habían visto a Liz también.

\- Tenemos que irnos Liz – dijo Vehu

\- Te meterás en problemas – siguió Jely

\- Y Uriel nos va a reganar

\- Y Miguel

\- Y Rafael

\- Y ni te digo de Gabriel

\- Pero no estoy haciendo nada! – reclamó Liz sin entender

Kanon vio a su alrededor y comprendió el problema.

\- Liz… porque no nos das chance de cambiarnos, y nos vemos en una hora en la entrada principal y los invito a almorzar – dijo guiñándole un ojo haciendo que Shaka le diera una palmada en la nuca que lo hizo voltear enojado.

\- Si me parece bien. Tengo hambre. Shaka también viene verdad? – preguntó viendo a Aleix con ojos suplicantes.

\- Que no soy…

Kanon lo abrazó.

\- Claro que sí pero… un favor. Puedo probar si mi celular todavía sirve tomándonos una selfie? – dijo Kanon con tono inocente.

\- Ojala y si porque si no tendré que pagártelo.

Kanon sacó su celular de su pantalón mojado, abrazo a Liz y tomo la selfie poniendo mirada seductora. Tomo varias en varias posiciones y Liz le siguió su "inocente juego"

\- Sirve? – le pregunto tratando de ver

Kanon se hizo tonto. Claro que servía. Traía un protector Gorila contra golpes y contra agua y las fotos solo las quería para joder a Aioros.

\- Creo que sí. – dijo Kanon guardándolo – No te preocupes.

\- Bueno. Nos vemos en una hora – dijo Liz regresando por dónde venían con los dos angelitos como perros guardianes.

Kanon y Aleix esperaron hasta que los tres desaparecieron de su vista, para volver a hablar.

\- A ella si la reconoces?

\- La conocí en Nueva York – dijo Aleix

\- Como Shaka?

\- No. Como Aleix. – insistió Aleix.

\- Y entonces por qué te dice Shaka? – Aleix iba a contestar pero Kanon no le dio tiempo – De ella no puedes decir que miente. No es miembro del Santuario, ni de ningún otro grupo del panteón griego. Así que si ella lo dice, deberías escucharla no?

Aleix se quedó pensando. Eso era cierto. Ella era secular y ahora con el cabello claro lo reconoció rápidamente como Shaka. Cada vez se le complicaba más dar una excusa al respecto.

\- Vamos. Acompáñame a mi casa a cambiarme.

\- Mejor primero vamos a mi habitación para cambiarme yo. Tu estas más gordo que yo – fastidio Aleix.

\- Ok. Pero me cuentas lo de Dohko en el camino – contestó Kanon – Y no estoy gordo!

\- Jajaja si claro, solo estas fuertecito "Cartman" – dijo Aleix echándose a correr.

Kanon entendió la indirecta y comenzó a corretearlo. No tanto porque le hubiera dicho gordo, sino porque quería saber todo el chisme respecto a cómo Dohko había acabado en una cárcel china. Ya después vería como lo haría pagar por su irreverencia.

 **Julio 28, 11 am**

 **Lonchería de la Tía Lucy**

 **San Salvador, Bahamas.**

Kanon, Aleix y Liz entraron a la lonchería, ya bien secos y cambiados para la ocasión totalmente casuales y Liz tomada del brazo de Aleix. Kanon se quedó afuera platicando con algunos de los pescadores que no habían podido o querido salir a pescar.

\- Ni creas que te me vas a escapar esta vez Shaka – decía Liz – No hasta que me expliques donde has estado.

\- No te preocupes. No me iré a ningún lado. – dijo tuteándola por primera vez desde que se vieron – Yo también quiero que me platiques todo lo que sabes de mí.

Liz lo miró extrañada y Tania salió a recibirlos en su uniforme de mesera con su falda negra con mandil y su blusa de botones blanca. Vio entrar a Aleix y Liz y corrió a su encuentro.

\- Aleix! Nunca creí verte por aquí! – dijo abrazándolo para sorpresa de Liz

\- No es la primera vez que vengo – Dijo Aleix recordando lo cansado que estaba aquella vez como para realmente disfrutar la experiencia – Mira te presento a Elizabeth Ángelus. Elizabeth… ella es Tania. Trabaja en el Bar de la Playa en el Hotel.

\- Mucho Gusto – dijo Tania extendiendo la mano para saludarla – Les traigo dos almuerzos?

\- Si por favor y una jarra de te sin azúcar – dijo Aleix.

\- Salen dos almuerzos y una jarra de te! – exclamó Tania guiñando un ojo y entrando a la cocina.

Liz la vio desaparecer y luego le preguntó a Aleix.

\- Linda chica. Rubia natural. Muy escasas por cierto.

\- Jajaja solo una mujer puede saber eso – contesto Aleix

\- A mí me gustaba tu cabello largo y rubio Shaka. Siempre te lo envidiaba en Perú recuerdas? - dijo Liz tocándole su cabello rubio mediano que ya había comenzado a crecer.

\- No. La verdad no – confeso Aleix – Pero estoy dispuesto a escucharte y creerlo.

Liz abrió grandes los ojos.

\- De verdad?

Aleix asintió. Kanon tenía razón. Ella no tenía razón para mentirle a menos que fuera una treta de Kanon y demás, pero algo en su corazón le decía que no era así.

Tania llamó su atención desde detrás de la barra con dos vasos con hielo y una jarra de té. Aleix se acercó y ella le pregunto en voz baja.

\- Aleix… esa es la rubia que es tu esposa? Porque es muy bonita y se ve buena onda!

Aleix comenzó a manotear al aire.

\- Shhhht más bajo que te puede oír! No, no es mi esposa.

\- Ahhhh. Perdón. Entonces la chica por la que estas loquito? Porque sí que es bonita.

\- Mira! Ahí viene Kanon! – dijo Aleix señalando la puerta donde efectivamente estaba entrando el geminiano para cambiarle el tema a Tania.

La cara de sorpresa de Tania le dio la oportunidad a Aleix de escabullirse de nuevo a la mesa, donde podría platicar con Liz mientras esperaba la comida. Tania no sabía ni dónde meterse. No traía maquillaje, su cabello era un desastre y su sencilla ropa de camarera la hizo sentir demasiado poco comparándose con el porte con el que Kanon siempre aparecía.

Kanon se iba a dirigir hacia la mesa pero vio a Tania parada detrás de la barra y se desvió de inmediato hacia allá. Ella se había quedado sin poder moverse porque si lo hacía, se echaría a sus brazos.

\- Ka… Kanon! – exclamó sin aun poder creer lo que veía

\- Hola – Contestó acercándose lo más que pudo – A qué hora sales por el pan?

\- Pan? Aquí adentro tenemos lo necesario – dijo Tania volteando sin comprender la forma de coqueteo de Kanon lo que lo hizo sonreír aún más.

\- En serio? Y tu tía y hermano están ahí también? – preguntó

\- No. Mi tía llegara en una hora. Fue con mi hermano a visitar al médico para que le corrobore que todo está bien y…

Kanon se saltó la barra y Aleix lo vio.

\- Kanon…?

\- Que? No le he hecho nada. – se defendió – Solo vamos a platicar.

La cara de incredulidad de Aleix fue legendaria.

\- Podrían servirnos nuestros sagrados alimentos antes de que comiencen a "platicar"?

Kanon volteo a ver a Tania y esta asintió metiendo al horno de convección dos platos mientras se preguntaba por qué no le había avisado que vendría tan pronto y como podía hacerle para escabullirse para estar con él. Mientras ella sacaba del horno y ponía todo en una bandeja, Kanon se dedicaba a observar cada una de sus curvas en ese momento. La falda no era muy corta, pero delineaba su bien formado trasero y su blusa se había desabrochado un botón, por lo que prácticamente al subir sus brazos podía verse el adorno de moños rosas de su sostén.

La mirada de Kanon era tan penetrante que Tania volteo a verlo.

\- Tranquila. Ve a dejarles la comida que yo también tengo hambre – dijo Kanon recargándose en la encimera de la cocina.

Sin comprender muy bien a lo que se refería, Tania fue a servirles a los dos rubios y volvió abrazando su charola al interior de la cocina.

\- Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías? Te hubiera esperado como quedamos – reclamó Tania antes de llegar hacia él.

Kanon se movió suavemente hacia ella.

\- Me gusta tomarte por sorpresa como ahora – dijo rozando su mejilla con el dorso de su mano – Además te ves muy sexy con esa ropa.

Tania se ruborizó y se hizo para atrás, pero atrás de ella estaba la alacena por lo que no pudo ir muy lejos. Kanon solo tuvo que enganchar su dedo en su sostén para acercarla a él. Tania se estremeció cuando Kanon la tocó.

\- Para que huyes si al final, siempre consigo lo que quiero? - susurró.

\- Oh, no hagas eso. Estoy en la cocina de mi tía. Que tal que ella vuelve antes? – suplicó mientras el comenzaba a besar su cuello -No debes. Oh, Kanon, no!.

\- Sí - dijo en voz baja al tiempo que le acariciaba el valle de sus senos con los dedos.

Tania tragó saliva y logro apartarlo por un momento.

\- Nos pueden ver!.

Kanon continuó besándole el cuello, despertando sus sentidos de un modo glorioso. Ella colocó las manos sobre las de él, que se ceñían a su cintura, pero la voluntad para alejarlo la estaba abandonando.

Los labios de Kanon le rozaron el lóbulo de la oreja, provocando en ella una apremiante necesidad de que la besara. Tania volvió la cabeza y le ofreció la boca, que él capturó de inmediato, y gimió de placer al sentir aquel rostro acariciando el suyo. Alzó la mano y le acarició la mejilla, saboreando la cálida piel masculina bajo los dedos temblorosos.

A pesar de su anterior resolución, se deleitó con la sensación de sentirse rodeada por los brazos de Kanon. No podía evitar beber de sus besos. Pero él puso fin a aquello y le sostuvo la mirada ardiente mientras se ponía de rodillas ante ella muy despacio.

Tania contempló en silencio, con los ojos nublados, cómo Kanon se llevaba sus manos a los labios y comenzaba a besarlas con ternura, con suma delicadeza; primero las palmas, luego cada dedo y seguidamente las muñecas. Después la besó en el estómago por encima de su falda. Acto seguido, asió sus caderas con suavidad y prosiguió depositando ardientes besos, descendiendo por su abdomen, penetrando la finas capa de algodón de su falda con su cálido aliento masculino.

El corazón de Tania golpeaba fuertemente dentro de su pecho mientras se preguntaba con creciente excitación qué se proponía aquel adonis.

Apoyó las manos sobre los anchos hombros de Kanon cuando él le acarició las piernas por encima de la falda hasta llegar a los tobillos, estremeciéndose de impaciencia mientras aquellos dedos masculinos danzaban sobre los finos huesos. El deseo inflamaba la mirada de Tania, que no intentó detenerlo cuando sus manos ascendieron por debajo de la tela. Tania tragó saliva de nuevo, incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra de protesta aunque lo hubiese deseado, pues lo único que podía hacer era mirarle a los ojos con impotencia mientras el pulso se le desbocaba.

Kanon cerró los ojos, saboreando visiblemente el contacto.

\- Qué…qué estás haciendo? - dijo Tania con voz entrecortada cuando por fin él comenzó a levantarle la falda.

\- Tengo hambre, ya te dije. - susurró y, a continuación, bajó la cabeza para besarle el muslo.

La hizo retroceder un poco para que se apoyara las caderas contra la sólida barra de azulejo que tenía a su espalda.

De la mente de Tania se esfumó todo lo demás, tan solo importaba aquella habitación, aquel momento, aquel hombre. El placer prohibido se convirtió en dicha cuando Kanon le besó los muslos prodigándole la misma atención escrupulosa que antes le había dedicado al cuello y las manos. Le observó con avidez, plenamente excitada y dispuesta cuando él le separó las piernas y llevó la boca hasta su sexo.

Tania sintió que se derretía cuando la lengua de Kanon rozó y se movió en círculo sobre aquel lugar haciéndola jadear. La mano de él, ascendió por su pierna para deslizar un cálido y suave dedo dentro de ella. Kanon profundizó el beso, bebió de la evidencia del deseo inocente de Tania al tiempo que de su garganta brotaba un gemido de placer.

Sabía que Kanon estaba tan excitado como ella, entregado por completo, y se sentía tan abrumada por aquella intensa y estimulante pasión que se sentía incapaz de hacer otra cosa que no fuera recibir lo que él le daba.

En aquel momento podía hacer de ella lo que deseara. Kanon era un hombre de mundo y, sin duda alguna, sabía que podría haberla tomado sin que ella se lo impidiese. Pero en lugar de eso, utilizó la boca y las manos para seducirla hasta que, de pronto, la deliciosa tensión que atenazaba su sexo se desató violentamente. El placer la estremeció por entero. Tania arqueó la espada, moviendo las caderas al encuentro de su boca al tiempo que un suave y entrecortado sollozo escapaba de sus labios. Kanon lamió su cuerpo con sed insaciable, gimiendo contra su carne incluso mientras los incontrolables espasmos de placer la estremecían.

Kanon levantó la cabeza cuando las fuerzas abandonaron el cuerpo de ella. Tania tenía los ojos cerrados, temblando aún con desconcertante gozo, apoyada débilmente en la parte superior de la barra de azulejo que tenía detrás. Sintió que Kanon le daba un beso húmedo en la rodilla.

En un estado de languidez, con el corazón martilleando todavía, reunió por fin la energía necesaria para mirarle a los ojos, embriagada por algún elixir secreto que solo él podía darle.

Kanon se pasó despacio los dedos por los labios para secárselos y luego se puso en pie bajándole la falda educadamente. Sus ojos eran dos pozos rebosantes de satisfacción mientras la obsequiaba con una leve sonrisa mundana que prometía discreción. Se inclinó para darle un perezoso beso en la frente.

\- Eres un festín para los sentidos, Tania. Te veré en mi casa después de tu turno —Posó con suavidad la yema de los dedos sobre los labios de Tania antes de que ella pudiera contradecirle. La miró fijamente a los ojos y acarició con ternura un mechón errante de su cabello entre los dedos. – Ahora que ya satisfice una clase de hambre… Me sirves un almuerzo por favor?

Kanon se marchó de la cocina sin hacer ruido después de darle un último beso apasionado en los labios, dejándola saciada y jadeante pero extremadamente feliz. Por nada del mundo se perdería de los placeres que le esperarían esa noche.

 **Julio 28, 2 pm**

 **Templo Principal**

 **Santuario de Athena**

Shion estaba haciéndole exámenes de conocimientos a Kiki, Sammy y Aioros. Los tres estaban enfrascados con sus respectivas hojas cuando sonó el teléfono celular de Shion.

\- Aioros, voy a contestar. Podrías vigilar que no se distraigan y terminen su examen en lo que vengo? Obviamente no hablar, no copiar y no pelearse.

\- Con gusto Maestro – dijo el caballero de sagitario poniéndose al frente mientras trataba de encontrar la respuesta al acertijo que Shion le había puesto.

Shion salió de la sala para contestar en el pasillo.

S Hola?

D Borreguito de mis pesares!

S Dohko? Hola! Yo creí que estabas tan entretenido queriendo lograr tu misión, que te habías olvidado de nosotros.

D Ay amigo si tú supieras…

S Pues cuéntame. Por cierto… dónde estás?

D En… el consulado griego en Hong Kong

S Por qué?

D Si te digo… no te enojas?

S Eso solo me dice que me voy a enojar.

D Promételo.

S No te prometo nada.

D Bueno antes dime tu como estas. Vas a decir que estoy loco pero… pude sentir a pesar de no tener mi cosmos algo paso contigo.

S No sé de qué hablas

D En serio? Todo está bien?

S Desde luego. Que podría estar pasando? Ahora dime tu porque estas en la embajada?

D … Está bien. Te voy a decir.

Quince minutos más tarde…

D … y Salí hace unas pocas horas y me trajeron para acá. El consulado dudó un poco en darme asilo porque no tenían la certeza de que pudiera refugiarme allá, pero finalmente ya estoy aquí.

S …

D Shion? Borreguito Chulo… no te ha dado un ataque verdad?

S No.

D No me vas a decir nada.

S Que quieres que te diga? Que estuviste en peligro y cuando pudiste hacer una llamada llamaste a alguien más que no fui yo?

D Es que no se me tu número.

S Tenemos el mismo número desde hace 6 meses y no has podido aprendértelo?.

D Pues sí pero yo solo marco el 1 y te marca solito

S Lo cual quiere decir que en caso de emergencia le marcaras a todos menos a mí.

D Ay no! Me vas a salir con tus chipilerias y borregadas?

S Yo? No. Estoy con sobrecarga de té de valeriana. Estas bien y punto.

D Pero estas enojado.

S Desde luego, pero no voy a decirte ya nada. A ninguno de ustedes. Si hacen las cosas bien, perfecto. Si las hacen mal solo intervendré cuando pidan ayuda.

D Ok. Ya te dije que no se fuma sino se frota con alcohol.

S Hay algo que necesites de nosotros para ayudarte con tu problema?

D Que me des 200 mil dólares para pagar mi deuda?

S Ok. Te comprare 200 mil dólares de las acciones de las joyerías Seira Mou y lo depositare en tu cuenta.

D No! Eso me dejara con menos de la mitad!

S Esperabas entonces que te lo regalara?

D Bueno no… un préstamo nada más.

S No tengo tanto efectivo para un préstamo de esa índole.

D Y de las finanzas del Santuario?

S Lo consultare con Shaina en su próximo receso. No tengas pendiente por eso.

D No quisiera que… hubiera problemas entre Atlantis y el Santuario por mi culpa.

S No cambiaría nada. No te preocupes.

D Shion… prefiero que me grites a que te portes indiferente.

S Estas lo suficientemente viejón como para que tenga que reganarte como niño chiquito. Además no veo de que deba hacerlo. Tuviste mala suerte y aun así conociste o más bien, volviste a ver a una de tus admiradoras. Ahora más te vale que regreses con tu nombre limpio o de verdad me voy a enojar.

D Regrésame mi cosmos.

S Te lo mandare con Mu mañana porque hoy fue a dejar a Marín al aeropuerto.

D Gracias Amigo. Te lo agradezco. Puedo llamarte mañana?

S Mi teléfono está disponible para todos y ahora si me disculpas Dohko, estaba en medio de uno de los exámenes de los niños.

D Si claro. Mañana te llamo. Acá ya es muy noche. Saludos a todos.

S Ok.

Shion colgó y solo por años y años de autocontrol su teléfono no fue hecho añicos. Entro a la habitación donde estaban los tres contestando el examen y para sorpresa de los tres, siguió de largo cruzando el salón hacia las termas azotando las puertas.

Los tres se miraron extrañados y de pronto escucharon muebles estrellarse contra la pared. Aioros frunció el ceño y obligo a los niños a quedarse donde estaban y contó los minutos. Cinco minutos exactos después, Shion salió como si nada hubiera pasado a seguir educándolos. Aioros solo esperaba que no volviera a ponerse mal justo ahora que Kanon no estaba en el santuario.

 **Julio 28, 4 pm**

 **Hotel Columbus Isle**

 **San Salvador, Bahamas.**

Kanon regresó al Hotel a Buscar a Aleix. Lo había dejado platicando con Liz todo ese tiempo mientras él iba a checar su "negocio". Haciendo cuentas entre lo que le tenía que pagar a Aleix por lo de Dohko, más las facturas que tenía pensado pagarle a Julián de lo que había consumido Saga y Laura y quien generosamente se las dejo en módicos pagos con interés desde luego, más lo del barco que quería comprar para que lo administrara el hermano de Tania, se estaba quedando en números rojos. Solo iba a poder hacer una cosa con todo el dolor de su corazón.

Afortunadamente para él, su casa aún estaba en negociaciones en una batalla de ofertas sin que él tuviera que intervenir. Le había puesto mucho esfuerzo en esa casa como para que se vendiera tan barata.

Aleix lo esperaba dormitando bajo una sombrilla:

\- Siesta vespertina? – dijo Kanon mientras pateaba el camastro para despertarlo

\- No estaba dormido. Solo descansaba mis ojos – replicó Aleix incorporándose mientras se estiraba.

\- Si, ya me la sé. Y Liz? – preguntó volteando para todos lados

\- Los gemelos guardianes se la llevaron a no sé dónde que porque soy peligroso para su salud mental o algo así. Como si ella fuera un dulce angelito.

Kanon se sentó en el camastro junto a él.

\- Eso me recuerda… quieres ver como molesto al angelito mayor? – preguntó sacando su celular

\- Lo conozco?

\- Si. Aioros hermano mayor de Aioria, ex novio de Marín…

\- Ok.

Kanon eligió las mejores y más sugestivas fotos que se había sacado con Liz y se las mandó a Aioros con el siguiente mensaje:

" Hey Cabrita. Mira que manjares me encontré por acá. Me lo como o no? Se aceptan Sugerencias"

\- Mensaje enviado. Ahora cuenta los minutos.- dijo Kanon

Aleix miró su celular.

\- Oye pero… En Atenas son las doce de la noche.

\- Y él tiene guardia así que está despierto – dijo Kanon mirando el reloj.

No pasaron ni 30 segundos antes de que el teléfono sonara y Kanon pusiera el altavoz.

K Parakalos?

A Que demonios te sucede Kanon?

K Aioros? Hola! Que milagro?

A No te hagas el tonto. Dónde estás?

K Tomándome mis días libres y tú?

A Donde… estas…

K En mi casa, en el caribe. Por qué?

A Si es así entonces porque esta Liz ahí contigo?

K Tu por qué crees?

A Kanon, te paso que seas un HDP, irreverente, lambiscón, mujeriego, que te pases las reglas por el arco del triunfo…

K Yo?

A Pero no te voy a perdonar nunca si le llegas a tocar un solo pelo a Liz me oíste?

K Pero si tú ya ni le hablas!. Ni pichas, ni cachas ni dejas jugar Caray!

A Eso no te incumbe!

K Por cierto como supiste que estaba aquí?

A Me enviaste unas malditas fotografías casi pornográficas!

K Jajaja no inventes. Todos teníamos ropa. Y las fotos iban para Shura. Ups.

A Si tenían ropa… Pero transparente por el agua!

K Uy a poco se me veía el kanoncito? Qué pena amigo Jajaja

A Ella es una chica decente Kanon. La advertencia es en serio.

K A ver. Momentito. La chica esta libre y cumple con mis requisitos y los de Athena, no? Porque no intentar tener mi sucesor con ella?

A Kanon, ultima vez que te lo advierto. Y borra esas fotos indecentes de ella.

K No.

A No?

K No me has dado un buen motivo. Dices que a ti te prohibieron verla y tú eres de los que no rompen las reglas. A mí no me lo han prohibido. Por qué no habría de intentarlo?

A …

K Eh?

A …

K Eh? Eh?

A Porque yo la quiero! La quiero para mi comprendes? Al carajo las reglas si con eso la salvo de tus garras.

Aioros colgó dejando a Kanon sorprendido de su reacción y a un Aleix enfadado por alguna extraña razón.

\- Uy creo que si se enojó. – dijo Kanon sonriendo

\- Es mentira lo que dijiste verdad? Sobre Liz? - preguntó preocupado Aleix – No me gusta que hablen así de ella.

\- Desde luego que solo estaba yo jugando amigo. Tranquilo. Esta hermosa la niña pero… es demasiado complicada para mí – contestó encogiéndose de hombros – Además, el angelito tiene interés en ella y no le bajaría la chica a él. Solo le estaba dando una pequeña ayuda. Y no te preocupes. El angelito tampoco nunca le haría daño.

\- Menos mal – suspiró Aleix más tranquilo aunque seguía sin saber exactamente por que – Como te fue con tus negocios.

\- Bueno… No se ha cobrado todo lo que se debe de este mes, sino hasta el día primero así que solo conseguí una parte, excluyendo la tuya. Lo que me recuerda… Me lo prestas? Te lo doy el próximo mes.

Aleix lo miró extrañado mientras extendía la mano y Aleix le daba un cheque personal por cincuenta mil dólares. Tanto?

\- Esto es lo que me corresponde? – pregunto

\- De los dos últimos meses, sí. – dijo Kanon - pero no me completo. Me los prestas?

\- Claro. – dijo Aleix entregándole de vuelta el cheque - Con el 30 % de interés mensual

\- No me jodas. Te doy el 5

\- 25

\- 10

\- 20

\- 15

\- Hecho! – dijo Aleix extendiendo su mano feliz de ganarle esta vez. – Y por qué no te alcanza? Muchos gastos?

Kanon iba a responder cuando volvió a sonar su teléfono. Esta vez era su hermano.

K Saga?

S Como que andas ahora en la corrupción de menores? Tu andas de mal en peor y yo que creí que te habías reformado?

K Que? Cuando o quién?

S Aioros acaba de marcarme bastante molesto

K Ahhh ya salió el peine

S Explica tu comportamiento ahora.

K No tengo por qué y ni me jodas ahora que tú eres el primero que corrompiste a muchas chicas de todas las edades, nacionalidades, y color.

S Era diferente

K Diferente un cuerno! Y ya le dije que no voy a tocar a Liz. Por qué se pone tan exagerado?

S Tu sabes que Aioros siempre se toma muy en serio su papel.

K Pues yo solo me estaba divirtiendo. Por qué no te diviertes con tu mujer y me dejas a mi divertirme con quien yo quiera?

S Porque mi mujer acaba de recordarme que quería pedirte que le llevaras a Sammy para que le diera algo que le compró.

K Lo siento no estoy en Atenas

S Dónde estás?

K En Columbus.

S No vayas a enfermarte de nuevo. Si sales por la noche te abrigas bien y ponte repelente contra insectos. No te asolees demasiado y…

K Si mama…

S No te burles

K Bueno ya. Que Shaina le lleve a Sammy y listo.

S Uhhh… no creo que sea buena idea juntarlas

K Por qué no? Ahhhh ya. No quieres que te recuerden que eres el ojete mayor no?

S Ash bueno… siquiera hazme el paro y tu dile a Shaina

K Coyon.

S Si? Anda, anda…. Hazme ese favor.

K Está bien. Te mandare la confirmación o la mandada al carajo por texto. Ya duérmete, conejea o haz algo de provecho.

S Si mama…

K Ahora quien se burla?

S Jajaja bueno. Gracias y pórtate bien.

Aleix miro a Kanon en actitud de burla.

\- Ni te atrevas a decir nada – dijo Kanon en tono de advertencia mientras enviaba un texto a Shaina que sabía que sería contestado mañana por la mañana. – Y bien? En que nos quedamos?

\- En que no tenías dinero – contestó Aleix.

\- Ah sí. Es que lo de la fianza del Maestro no estaba contemplado. – aclaró Kanon.

Aleix sonrío.

\- Pues estate tranquilo ya que ese dinero no te lo voy a cobrar a ti sino a Bian. – dijo orgulloso

\- Como dices? Explícate!

Aleix puso sus manos sobre su nuca.

\- Nadie sabe que el dinero de la fianza de Bian es el dinero de tigre del norte.

\- De Oriente

\- Misma cosa – contesto Aleix – Y Bian necesita una lección así que mato dos pájaros de un tiro.

Kanon se puso muy serio.

\- Entonces… lo de cobrarme los 200 mil…?

\- Hice lo que me pediste Kanon. Los chantajee con sabotear los barcos que salen de China si el General Marino quedaba en prisión, porque todos sabemos que es el mayor exportador y la economía se les vendría abajo. – dijo Aleix – Pero nadie estaba conmigo, por lo que ese dinero incluso me lo pude haber quedado yo, así que no sería justo que te cobrara por algo que de todos modos alguien más va a pagar.

Kanon lo abrazó del hombro.

\- Gracias amigo, sigues siendo tan generoso como siempre – dijo feliz – Entonces te regreso tu cheque de 50 mil porque entonces no estaré corto.

Aleix lo miró pero después carraspeó.

\- Ejem ejem. Aquí faltan 7500 dólares.

\- Que? Por qué?

\- Te preste el dinero al 15% de interés – dijo Aleix muy tranquilo

Kanon lo miró como si estuviera loco

\- Pero si ni siquiera cobre el cheque!

\- 7500 por ahorrarte 200 mil no creo que sea mucho pedir. – contesto Aleix con una sonrisa burlona

Kanon entrecerró los ojos. Ese chico aprendía demasiado rápido el oficio. Sacó su chequera y le hizo otro por 7500 dólares, que Aleix con mucho gusto guardó en su cartera junto con el otro.

\- Un placer hacer negocios contigo Kanon.

\- Grrrrr… Al menos cuéntame. Lo que te dijo Liz… que piensas?

\- Que esta noche tengo muchas cosas en que pensar. – confeso Aleix.- Cenaremos juntos y platicaremos aún más. Vienes?

Kanon sonrió.

\- Lo siento amigo. Pero tengo planes más deliciosos aun.

\- Puedo preguntar?

\- Puedes pero no te gustara la respuesta así que mejor… Acompáñame a la boutique por algunas cosillas que necesito para eso – dijo – Y a ver si de los 7500 billetes que me acabas de bajar, por lo menos te disparas unos chicles.

\- Jajaja ni los suenes.

\- Codo

Los dos entraron en la boutique e hicieron diversas compras. Kanon pensando en una noche romántica a la luz de las velas con Tania antes de terminar en la cama y Aleix pensando en que cada vez veía más lejana la posibilidad de estar cerca de Junet, porque si todo lo que le decían era verdad, ni siquiera seria digno de dirigirle la palabra otra vez.

 **Julio 29, 10 am**

 **Aeropuerto internacional.**

 **Bagdad, Irak.**

Anteros, Keres y Ares se acomodaron en el avión privado de Hera. Hera no iba a dejar pasar tan fácil la oportunidad de emparejar a su hijo consentido y por esa razón le había enviado su avión para que este no tuviera pretexto. El humor del dios de la guerra era tal que los pobres bersekers, y empleados del hangar hacían el mínimo ruido, pues si acaso lo molestaban, podían perder la vida.

Anteros miraba intrigado a Keres y a Ares. Desde hacía varios días Ares estaba especialmente amable con Keres y esta, a su vez, estaba muy nerviosa. Anteros sabía que cada que su madre venia, ella pasaba días antes y después en un estado de nerviosismo extremo y esperaba, que igual que siempre, se le pasara para que todo volviera a la normalidad.

Ares fue a sentarse solo al frente de su laptop mientras mentaba madres en todos los dialectos que se supiera. Anteros y Keres se sentaron atrás uno frente al otro.

\- Supe que hay un gran juicio entre Poseidón y Athena – dijo Keres a Anteros – y Ares parece estar de lado de Poseidón.

\- No me extraña. Más bien, me extrañaría mucho si alguna vez se pusiera de parte de Athena con toda la historia que se cargan ellos dos – contestó Anteros – Lo único bueno es que no lo pusieron dentro del jurado.

Keres volteo a ver a Ares, quien se reía de un video de gatitos en YouTube y se acercó a Anteros.

\- Es que no se me la historia – susurró.

\- En serio? Espérame un momento.

Keres pudo ver como Anteros se las arregló para ponerle audífonos a Ares y regresó más tranquilo.

\- Ahora sí. – dijo sentándose frente a Keres - Al fin que tenemos mucho tiempo te voy a contar.

 ** _Flashback_**

La era dorada del mito había durado casi 4,000 años, terminando con la guerra de Troya y la consecuente asignación de Athena como la protectora de la tierra y precisamente justo después de la guerra de Troya se había dado uno de los episodios más oscuros de la historia del santuario.

Esa fue la última vez que Athena dejo que sus caballeros o santos vivieran separados. El santuario fue creado después de esa época en que hubo guerreros en ambos bandos: Aquiles (caballero de Capricornio), Menelao (Sagitario), Agamenón (Leo), Néstor (Géminis), Ajax el viejo (Libra), Ajax el joven (Aries), Patroclo (acuario) y Ulises (Tauro) estaban del lado griego, mientras del lado troyano estaban Memnóm héroe etíope, uno de los primeros extranjeros en servir a Athena (escorpio), Príamo, rey de Troya (cáncer), París (piscis) y Héctor (virgo) más Pentesilea, una amazona hija de Ares que también servía en la segunda legión de Athena (que posteriormente serian llamados plateados) protegida por el águila de Zeus y Casandra, princesa, clarividente y amante de Apolo (santa de la segunda legión protegida por la estela del dragón la serpiente antigua Pitón) que era hija menor del hermano de Príamo. Fue por el hecho de ver que los santos se enfrentaron entre ellos que Athena decidió que sería mejor juntarlos a entrenar y convivir en un solo lugar.

Después de 10 años de terminada la guerra de Troya y de que Ulises hubiese vuelto a Ítaca, fue que Ulises le recomendó lo de construir un recinto para sus guerreros, ya que solo disponía de géminis, sagitario y tauro de entre su elite, todos los demás murieron en Troya y debían buscar sus sustitutos. Sustitutos que 5 años después lucharon en su primera guerra santa tiñendo el suelo bajo sus pies con sangre para satisfacer los caprichos primitivos de los dioses.

Esa batalla había dejado mermado el ejército de Athena y si no hubiese sido por la alianza con Poseidón, Athena no habría logrado controlar a Ares. Los berseker de Ares tenían la ventaja de no sentir remordimientos, y lo único que respetaban era la hora de la cena, las fiestas y la hora de recoger los cadáveres. Desde luego, al ser casi pura fuerza bruta, eran menos poderosos que los santos dorados de Athena, pero superaban enormemente la fuerza de la segunda y tercera legión de la diosa. Los siete señores del mar (como se llamaba a los que posteriormente se conocería como generales marinos) y sus ejércitos habían retenido a Ares hasta que Athena llego y le tomo prisionero junto a por lo menos 30 de sus berseker, cosa que molesto a Poseidón pues fue él quien capturo a Ares, perdiendo a 3 de sus señores del mar y no le pareció justo que ahora Athena viniese como la reina del lugar y se llevara su botín.

Athena en un arrebato de arrogancia se llevó a los prisioneros a su recién estrenado santuario y ordenó la muerte de los seguidores de Ares y, con el pretexto de que era mejor para la humanidad que así fuera, se dispuso a decapitarlo a él también.

Pentesilea le suplicó que no lo asesinara, pues aunque tampoco había sido un padre amoroso, no era de ignorar que Ares la había llenado de honores cuando esta había entrado a la segunda legión de Athena y aparentemente la había estado buscando durante mucho tiempo.

Ares había ido a la guerra contra Athena porque esta había negado a aceptar un rescate por la hija del dios de la guerra, y ahora ahí viendo a su hija humillándose ante su hermana para salvarle la vida, el dios de la guerra sintió desbocarse su corazón.

\- No puedo perdonar el ataque que tu padre realizo a Micenas, mucha gente murió ahí y eran mis súbditos – alego la diosa como respuesta.

\- Por favor mi diosa – suplicó Pentesilea de rodillas - corte mi cuello si eso le satisface, pero perdone a mi padre. él es lo único que este mundo lleno de guerras me ha dado, pues mi madre murió cuando nací.

Athena no dio su brazo a torcer.

\- Lo siento Pentesilea, debiste haber elegido bien tu bando en Troya, pero defender la ciudad que tanto amaba tu padre es una muestra de la falta de lealtad que tú y algunos de mis santos dejaron en claro.

Ares tuvo que intervenir.

\- No seas hipócrita, en Micenas murió menos gente de la que murió en Troya, y como soy un dios de la guerra me complace la muerte de guerreros, pero aborrezco la de gente civil. – dijo - Tú en cambio, diosa justa según muchos, agradeciste todas las vírgenes que te sacrificaron los aqueos al saquear Ilión dándoles a ellos muchos años más de vida, ¿dime cual es la diferencia entre 400,000 personas en Ilión contra las 10,000 que murieron en Micenas? – la reto Ares que no temía a la muerte pero que si odiaba ver a su hija humillarse ante Athena que pretendía ser justa y sabia. Ella no entendía que la sabiduría se hubiese mostrado en el hecho de devolverle a su hija cuando Ares se lo pidió.

Athena no dio su brazo a torcer y su necedad la cegó por un momento.

\- Quien lo hubiese imaginado, el padre ama a la hija y la hija quiere morir en lugar de su padre, Ulises, toma una de las espadas que tomamos del campamento de Ares y mata a Pentesilea, ella lo pidió y se lo cumpliremos, y para que vean que soy justa, ambos morirán, pero dejare que el padre vea morir a su hija primero – dijo Athena regodeándose en la idea de que Ares había venido con su cuerpo original a esta guerra y que gracias al lazo de Poseidón era que no se podía desatar.

\- Te juro que volveré y algún día tu sangre llenara mis manos Athena –dijo Ares sin voltearse a Athena después de contemplar como el rey de Ítaca había decapitado a su hija y observaba serio al susodicho rey que parecía gozarse del dolor que había causado al dios al decapitar a su hija frente a él.

\- No creo que puedas volver – dijo Athena a la vez que ella misma, con un hacha, decapitaba al dios de la guerra.

Dos décadas después del asesinato de Ares y su hija, comenzó la guerra de Athena contra Hades y fue ahí que Neoptólemo, hijo de Aquiles y santo de Pegaso, pudo herir el cuerpo original de Hades, guerra que se mantenía hasta la actualidad.

Casi un siglo después Hera y Artemisa habían dictado que todos los caballeros de la constelación piscis fueran bellos como París, pero sus sangre siempre estaría llena de veneno, para que jamás volvieran a iniciar una guerra innecesaria por su belleza y ambición de no sentirse solos, pero jamás dictaron sentencia contra los caballeros de leo y sagitario que habían asolado a Troya, causando muerte y vejación en sus habitantes.

Salvo una vez hace mil años, no había registros que confirmaran una derrota, y en esa ocasión Hades y Ares habían atacado al mismo tiempo, asolando las filas atenienses, pero Ares había pedido expresamente a su tío, que no dejara que nadie de Rodorio muriera, ya que el detestaba la muerte de personas que no pertenecieran a un ejército.

Fue Ares quien le envió a Athena la cabeza del santo de Pegaso a quien capturo y asesino en Micenas, dejando a Athena diezmada, pues la mitad de su ejército había acudido al auxilio de la fortaleza que ella había dejado en ese lugar.

Así fue como mientras Ares se quedaba en Micenas, que Hades ataco el santuario. Athena al ver la inminente derrota, decidió ordenar a un reducido grupo de saints que abandonaran el santuario, quedándose ella y el Kyoko a esperar su muerte. Como resultado, en ese siglo Hades envió a su sobrino, con quien también tenía un conflicto, un presente de paz, suplicándole como un adulto haría con un niño conflictivo, que dejara de luchar contra él, que le otorgaría la fortaleza árabe que tanto quería y sus contactos con Anubis y Hazazel si firmaba la paz. Ares acepto con una condición: que Hades no dejara que Athena olvidara esa derrota jamás. Acto seguido el ejército de Ares abandono la tierra, no así ese dios, quien decidió convivir con los humanos para entender porque su hermana decía amarlos tanto.

 ** _Fin del Flashback._**

Keres miro hacia Ares con compasión.

\- Parte de esa historia me es familiar, pero… no sabía lo de Pentesilea. – susurro Keres

\- Y si te preguntan, tu no lo sabes. Esto me lo dijo el tío Hades y él no tiene por qué mentirme. – confesó Anteros – Desde luego que con el pasar del tiempo mi padre se ha ablandado un poco, pero su odio por Athena no ha disminuido mucho. Athena ahora rencarna y su misión ya no es la guerra tampoco sino mantener la paz, pero aun así...

\- Entiendo. No diré nada. – prometió Keres – Te quedaras con nosotros en el hotel?

\- No. Mi mama me ha mandado llamar y debo ir con ella – confesó Anteros – Pero salúdame a la tía abuela y no te vayas mucho para abajo después de verla, si? Te ves más linda cuando no estas deprimida.

Keres sonrió a Anteros asintiendo. Anteros se acomodó para dormir pues quedaban muchas horas de viaje por delante, pero Keres no pudo hacerlo. Su destino se sellaría en esa cena, y ya no sabía qué hacer. Tenía mucho en que pensar, pero al final sus pensamientos se fueron hacia su hermoso esposo y suspiró. Ojala el fuera una opción. No dudaría en intentar hacerlo feliz si eso se pudiera, pero era soñar demasiado alto.


	188. Chapter 188

**Capitulo 186**

 **Julio 28, 8 pm**

 **Restaurante Bar Hotel Columbus**

 **San Salvador, Bahamas**

Liz estaba súper feliz cenando con Shaka/Aleix. El buffet internacional de esa noche en el hotel traía muchos platillos orientales vegetarianos con los que Aleix estuvo más que satisfecho y la barra de postres con más de 10 pasteles diferentes que hizo que la rubia se parara varias veces a servirse. No se había despegado de Aleix más que para irse a cambiar y volvía a contarle lo que había pasado desde la última vez que se habían visto mientras Aleix escuchaba atento e intentaba guardar todos los detalles en su memoria para poder analizarlos después. Por alguna razón, él sabía que todo lo que Liz le decía era cierto.

Vehu y Jely, quienes tampoco dejaban a Liz ni a sol ni sombra por obvias razones sobre todo después del incidente del traje de baño, gozaban haciendo reír a Aleix y este, a su vez, le divertía contarles sus chistes tontos, y ellos aprovechaban el momento porque era raro desde que lo conocían, que estuviera tan relajado. Siempre parecía que trajera atravesado su mal genio.

\- Uno más uno más! – dijo Vehu entusiasmado - Un día un ratoncito le pregunta a su mamá que si existen los ángeles, su mamá al ver su curiosidad le dice que sí, que existen los ángeles. De pronto pasa un murciélago volando cerca de él y le dice a su madre: "mamá, mamá acabo de ver a uno."

\- Jajaja entonces son murcielaguitos albinos ustedes dos Jajaja – se burló Aleix

Los dos se cruzaron de brazos.

\- Creo que el divo no se ha visto al espejo – reclamó Jely mientras Liz volvía a servirse otra rebanada esta vez de un pastel de naranja.

Aleix la miró y no pudo evitar hacerle la broma.

\- No crees que ya comiste muchos dulces? – preguntó Aleix – Si sigues así, te pondrán uno de los brazaletes dorados para la gula y no podrás salir de aquí en varios días Jaja

Como por arte de magia Liz soltó el plato y el tenedor mirando con temor a Vehu y Jely, quienes también comprendían el miedo en los ojos de Liz. Ambos intentaron tranquilizarla diciendo que no era para tanto, que no debía considerarse pecado capital por una vez que lo hiciera, pero Liz se quedó callada. Es que esa no era la primera vez que lo hacía. Desde que tenía uso de memoria, le habían inculcado que no debía caer dentro de los siete pecados capitales y ahora así de fácil podía caer en uno?

Afortunadamente para sus amigos, su celular comenzó a sonar y le sorprendió ver que venia del teléfono de Aioros:

L Hola?

A …

L Hola!

A …

L Hello?

A …

La comunicación se cortó sin que nadie le contestara del otro lado de la línea. Parecía como que no pudiera escucharla o hubiera habido alguna interferencia.

\- Habrá marcado sin darse cuenta – dijo para sí misma haciendo una mueca. Casi se cumplía un mes en el que Aioros por alguna razón le había retirado su amistad, dejándola completamente sola de nuevo.

Vehu y Jely vieron su expresión y decidieron cambiar de actividad para reanimarla:

\- Hey! Hoy hay Karaoke en el bar alterno. Vamos?

\- No tengo ganas – contestó Liz algo alterada por esa llamada fallida. Ella tenía la esperanza de poder hacer las paces con Aioros.

Los angelitos le hicieron una seña a Aleix para que la animara a ir. Aleix intuía que ellos lo hacían porque la querían bien así que les siguió el juego.

\- Bueno… si te animas yo también cantaré una canción. – dijo Aleix tranquilamente

Los tres voltearon a verlo asombrados. Vehu y Jely porque no conocían que el interactuara tan activamente con nadie que no fuera Tania, Kanon, o algún general marino y Liz porque Aleix estaba dispuesto a hacer el ridículo por ella.

\- Puedo escoger la canción que cantaras? – preguntó Liz ilusionada con los ojitos brillantes y las manos en forma de ruego.

\- No. – dijo Aleix muy serio – No se me muchas canciones así que la escojo yo.

\- Bueno pero… puedo al menos grabarlo para la posteridad?

\- Jaja deja de juntarte con el arquero porque… - Aleix se detuvo. El Arquero? Porque había dicho eso?

\- Pues… no te preocupes por eso. – dijo Liz en tono despreocupado – El hace mucho que no me habla.

\- Debe ser un imbécil. – dijo Aleix ofreciéndole el brazo – Vamos al Karaoke?

\- Ok!.

Llegaron los cuatro al bar alterno y al ser tan temprano tenían todo el bar para ellos solos. Los angelitos rápidamente se apropiaron de la lista y la consola mientras los dos amigos se sentaban frente a ellos.

\- Shaka… has comenzado a recordar? – preguntó Liz esperanzada – Recuerdas entonces a Aioros?

\- A veces creo que si Liz… pero la mayoría del tiempo no. – confesó Aleix – Es tan malo? O mejor dicho… Soy tan inútil como Aleix que por eso todos quieren que el tal Shaka regrese?

Había un tono de amargura en su voz que Liz no pudo pasar por alto.

\- No! No! Shaka o Aleix tú sigues siendo tu… y aunque no lo creas, ambos son tan diferentes… pero a la vez los queremos igual. Al menos yo. – dijo abrazándolo.

\- Pero prefieres a Shaka… como todos los demás. – declaró Aleix

\- No es eso. Solo… no se! Mientras no me olvides de nuevo no me importa si eres el Rey del Pop… Eres mi único amigo! – dijo Liz abrazándolo mientras Aleix sonreía

\- Bueno… pero…

La música de la canción de Vehu comenzó a tocar y el teléfono de Liz volvió a sonar y esto le dio la oportunidad a Aleix de ir hasta donde estaba el catalogo para escoger su canción.

L Hola?

A si, si, Liz?, eres tú?

L sí, Quién habla?

A Aioros, Cómo estás?

L Bien, Y tú?

A Bien gracias… es que…

L Si?

A Bueno es que… esperaba que… tengo dos boletos y me preguntaba si… quisieras acompañarme al cine… esta noche.

L Ahorita?

A No! No! Perdón. Para seria mañana a las ocho de la noche y… tal vez… podríamos platicar antes o después.

L Creí que ya no querías volver a verme.

A Si… lo siento pero es que Mi doctor me acaba de leer el resultado de mi electrocardiograma y me dijo que sigues ahí.

L Ahhh que tierno….

A Entonces… quieres venir?

L Pero… estoy en el caribe a miles de kilómetros de distancia!

A Ese no es problema. Si me dices que sí, usamos Mu Airlines para traerte y regresarte.

L Déjame ver.

A Que tienes que ver?

L Pues… avisar por lo menos.

A Y a quién? A tu padre? pues avísale!

L No… A el no...

A Entonces, me hablas o te hablo al rato?

L No, no háblame al rato! Por la mañana. Acá son las 8 pm

A ok. Te llamare mañana temprano.

L Oye!, pero si me hablaras verdad?

A Te lo prometo

L Gracias. Buenas noches

A Dulces sueños Liz.

Liz aun veía incrédula su celular cuando Vehu y Jely comenzaron a cantar como si estuvieran leyéndole el pensamiento.

 _Esta súbita confusión esta loca cosquilla_

 _desordenándome el corazón_

 _esas ganas de no sé que_

 _que me atacan de pronto_

 _y pierdo la razón mirándote_

 _lo cierto es que siempre contigo me pasa igual_

 _de tu pensamiento al mío van descargas de electricidad_

\- Oye Shaka… - dijo

\- Dime…

\- Si te invita un chico al cine… se puede considerar una cita, verdad? – preguntó Liz

 _yo no sé si es amor_

 _pero yo creo que si_

 _se detiene el reloj_

 _cuando tu estas junto a mi_

 _esta revolución_

 _que ya no se controlar_

 _yo no sé si es amor_

 _y lo voy a averiguar de una vez_

 _te quiero_

 _te quiero_

 _yo creo_

 _que si es amor_

 _parece_

 _a veces_

 _parece_

 _que si es amor_

 _te quiero_

 _te quiero_

 _yo creo_

 _que si es amor_

 _parece_

 _a veces_

 _parece que si es amor._

Aleix se quedó pensando por un momento.

\- Si. Supongo que sí. Por qué preguntas?

Liz sonrió.

\- Creo que mañana tengo una cita! – dijo brincando de alegría. Después de todo, sería la primera de esperaba muchas.

 _Noches van si poder dormir_

 _y las paso sentada junto al teléfono pensando en ti._

 _Me sorprendo soñándote,_

 _mis amigas me llaman y no quiero salir,_

 _¿¡Cómo la ves!?._

 _Ni yo misma me reconozco,_

 _me transformé._

 _Y vivo pensando en nosotros dos._

 _Será que al fin me enamoré._

 _Y no sé si es amor,_

 _pero parece que sí._

 _Se detiene el reloj,_

 _cuando tú estás junto a mí._

 _Esta revolución que yo no sé controlar._

 _Yo no sé si es amor y lo voy a averiguar de una vez._

Ambos le aplaudieron a Vehu y Jely quienes ya se estaban peleando por el catálogo de nuevo. Mientras discutían le pasaron el micrófono a Liz y esta a su vez a Aleix.

\- Tu turno.

\- Bueno… esta va para aquella rubia a la que no puedo ver, pero tengo la esperanza de que muy pronto pueda ser libre para hacerlo.

La música comenzó a tocar y Aleix desde su lugar cantó siguiendo la letra:

 _Tengo un corazón  
Mutilado de esperanza y de razón  
Tengo un corazón que madruga donde quiera  
¡ay!  
Y este corazón  
Se desnuda de impaciencia  
Ante tu voz,  
Pobre corazón  
Que no atrapa su cordura_

 _Quisiera ser un pez  
Para tocar mi nariz en tu pecera  
Y hacer burbujas de amor por dondequiera  
Pasar la noche en vela  
Mojado en ti_

 _Un pez  
Para bordar de cayenas tu cintura  
Y hacer burbujas de amor baja la luna  
Saciar esta locura  
Mojado en ti_

 _Canta corazón  
Con un ancla imprescindible de ilusión  
Suena corazón  
No te nubles de amargura_

 _Y este corazón  
Se desnuda de impaciencia  
Ante tu voz,  
Pobre corazón  
Que no atrapa su cordura_

 _Quisiera ser un pez  
Para tocar mi nariz en tu pecera  
Y hacer burbujas de amor por dondequiera  
Pasar la noche en vela  
Mojado en ti_

 _Una noche  
Para hundirnos hasta el fin  
Cara a cara  
Beso a beso  
Y vivir  
Por siempre  
Mojado en ti_

Liz se le quedó viendo muy seria. Una rubia? Libre? A quien le cantaba su amigo con tanto sentimiento? Sería que querría compartir ese secreto con ella? Le aplaudieron los tres cuando terminó y la noche apenas comenzaba. De una cosa estaba segura Liz. Ese era uno de los mejores días de su vida porque al mismo tiempo que volvió a ver a Shaka, se reencontraría con Aioros.

 **Julio 29, 4 pm**

 **LSEPS**

 **Londres, Inglaterra**

DM leía uno de los libros de texto que le había dado Minos sentado a la sombra de un árbol en el sucio suelo en lugar de hacerlo en la banquita que estaba solo a unos pasos. Esperaba a Afro quien había quedado de pasar por el para irse a Picadilly Circus a las 4pm, por lo que, al percatarse de esto, volteo la mirada hacia la puerta, pero ni rastros de Afro. En cambio, dos manos le hacían señas y atravesaban todo el jardín para reunirse con el: Su amigo Phil.

\- Ángelo! – exclamó mientras jadeaba por el esfuerzo al llegar frente a el – Te estas escondiendo de mí?

\- Desde luego que no – afirmó DM – Porque me escondería de ti en el lugar más visible posible?

\- Jaja cierto. Que haces?

\- Mmm… - DM volteo hacia el libro – Estudiando. Necesito mejorar mi última calificación. Creí que estabas con Tatiana.

Phil se sentó junto a él, en el suelo.

\- Moscú. Campeonato Europeo de Nado Sincronizado o algo así. Estarán por allá 15 días. – dijo – Lo hubieras sabido si no te hubieras desaparecido el sábado.

\- Lo siento amigo, tuve… una emergencia – se disculpó DM

\- Yelina preguntó por ti

\- Si bueno… yo le llamare cuando regrese – dijo DM esquivo – Aparte de eso que cuentas? No te vi ayer por el campus. Faltaste a clases.

Phil suspiró.

\- El domingo hice un viaje rápido a Atenas, para ver a tu… hermano/amigo/primo/lo que sea y discutir algunas cosas acerca del acuerdo de reconocimiento de paternidad.

\- Y por lo que veo no te fue muy bien. – declaró DM al verle la cara.

\- Oh no! Con el no tengo problemas. Él quiere lo mejor para la niña a pesar de todo pero… ayer tuve la reunión con la Sra. Lyfia aquí mismo en la cafetería. – dijo Phil – Pero no contaba con que entraría a la oficina de Asesoría primero…

\- Es donde hacen el servicio social los más adelantados, verdad?

\- Si. Y si hubiera estado cualquier estudiante bobo no hubieran sabido cómo actuar pero…

DM se dio cuenta que había algo más ahí.

\- Quien estaba de guardia? Quien le brindó la asesoría gratuita?

Phil se veía claramente alterado porque sabía la animosidad de DM hacia esa persona.

\- Wyvern.

DM supo de inmediato que habría pelea entre Lyfia y Aioria. Si había una mínima oportunidad de ganar aunque fuera jugando sucio, Wyvern lo encontraría y se la haría saber al cliente de inmediato. Estaba en su naturaleza.

\- Demonios! – exclamó DM dándole un golpe al árbol haciendo un agujero en el tronco.

Phil miró el agujero sorprendido y después a DM sin poder creer lo que veía.

\- Y que carajo le dijo ese idiota a Lyfia? – preguntó DM sin ponerle atención a la cara de Phil.

\- Que… que podía demandarlo y eso retrasaría tiempo suficiente la custodia, y si la ganaba ella, incluso podría declararlo incompetente para realizarla.

\- Hijo de…! Bajo que cargos lo demandaría?

\- Jajaja no esperaras que ella sea tan tonta como para decirme todo verdad? – pregunto Phil – Inferí que sería por incumplimiento de contrato, abandono de hogar o algo así… Y desde luego no quiso firmar el acuerdo.

\- Igual de necia que su primo quien por cierto me ha dejado plantado – dijo sacando su celular visiblemente enfadado.

Marcó el teléfono de Afro y espero a que le contestara:

A Hola?

D Oye tu pedazo de… pedazo de… maldición afro! Sin tu maldito pelo largo no me inspiro para poder joderte!

A Jajaja entonces... valió la pena el sacrificio. Que quieres?

 _"Pasajeros del vuelo 345 con destino a la Ciudad de Paris, Francia, se les informa que comienza el abordaje por la puerta 12"_

D Donde diantres estas?

A En el aeropuerto

D Por qué? Quedamos que vendrías por mí para ir a Picadilly Circus!

A Oops. Lo siento. Lo olvide.

D Que, qué?

A Es que Munga me mandó llamar para pedirme que trabajara con una de sus amigas por dos semanas.

D Espera… a dónde vas a ir?

A Paris.

D A Modelar?

A Si

D Que pasó con tus planes de irte a… olvídalo. Entonces… regresaras en dos semanas?

A Si

D Perfecto.

A Las reglas se mantienen Cangrejo. No Cerveza, No prostis.

D Si una prosti se mete en tu cama y nadie está alrededor para verlo… en verdad estuvo ahí?

A Que?

D Jajaja intento filosofar.

A Puedes filosofar lo que quieras pero sabes que me daré cuenta.

D Oye… ya que estarás lejos… podrías por favor llamarle a la demente de tu prima y ponerle un hasta aquí?

A Que? Ahora que hizo?

D No quiso firmar el acuerdo con Aioria después de una asesoría legal con Radamanthys.

A Oh-oh

D Digo… solo si quieres evitar que todos se le avienten.

A Lo intentaré, aunque sé que no me hará caso.

D Bueno… velo por este lado. O la convences tú, o le sugeriré a Aioria que vaya con la Señora de Grifo con tu prima.

A Ella que tiene que ver?

D Nada, pero con el pinche genio que se carga…

A Ya entendí. Yo le llamare. Algo más?

D Si. Metete un baguette por el…

A Hey!

D Me tienes como tu pendejo esperándote y querías que no te dijera nada?

A Ok ok… se me olvidó. Te traeré un suvenir.

D Negro y de cuero?

A Aja

D Entonces te perdono

A Lo sabia

D Cuídate y no regreses más afeminado por favor.

A Si claro. Te dejo porque las azafatas ya me están manoseando el trasero.

D Mientras sean mujeres.

A Bye bye.

DM se levantó del suelo cuando termino su llamada con Afro y miró a Phil.

\- Ya lo oíste. El ex floripondio me plantó. Una cerveza? Ya no tengo quien me pegue. – dijo DM sacudiéndose el polvo del trasero.

\- Pero mejor vamos por un six y lo tomamos en tu depa. – respondió Phil

\- Mejor en el tuyo y llamamos a unas fajiamigas. Afro no me deja meterlas y no preguntes por qué. – sugirió DM mientras llamaba a un taxi

\- Pero… pero Tatiana…

\- Phil. Si tú crees que ella te es fiel en todos esos viajes, estas tonto. Además… yo no le voy a decir. Y tú?

\- Uhhh….

\- Total, me ves divertirme con ellas y ya. – dijo DM encogiéndose de hombros – Eso también es rico para mí.

Phil lo pensó un momento antes de aceptar. Total. DM había dicho antes que ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente… Y tal vez tenía razón acerca de su novia. Solo la veía una o dos veces al mes y con una amiga como Yelina… Nunca se había preguntado si le era fiel o no. Maldición! Ahora tendría que divertirse con DM y sus amigas hasta que no lo averiguara.

 **Julio 29, 7 pm**

 **Aeropuerto Internacional de Atenas**

 **Atenas, Grecia**

El chofer de la limusina negra, a quien no se le alcanzaba a ver la cara, auxilio a Mesis, que era la última de las mujeres en su lista para recoger en el mismo auto, a subir su equipaje en la cajuela y le abrió la puerta.

Mesis pudo ver a sus hermanas Ezis, Apate, Hesper, Hemera, y Filotes tomando champaña en copas flautas. Ninguna de ellas se veía que estuviera preparada para viajar. Una estaba disfrazada, la otra con sandalias de baño, otra con la falda tan larga que parecía de esas fanáticas religiosas en domingo, la otra definitivamente nunca viajaría con esa ropa…

\- Hey! – exclamo Ezis – Ya llegó la que siempre llega tarde.

\- Bájale que yo no compre el boleto – contestó Mesis – Sabes cuantas malditas conexiones tuve que hacer?

\- Y por eso traes esas greñas? – pregunto Apate – Alguien que le pase un cepillo por favor. jiji

Mesis le arrebató su copa y se la tomo al hilo mientras también viboreaba a su hermana.

\- Al menos no traigo garras de gárgola como tu comprenderás – dijo percatándose de que traía unas sandalias y las uñas largas de los pies – no te dio tiempo de pasar al salón?

\- Tenía pensado llegar al hotel y hacerlo – confesó Apate escondiendo sus pies pues sus otras hermanas, que no habían reparado en ello también ya se las estaban revisando.

\- Pues yo también. – sonrió Mesis reparando en sus otras hermanas – Filotes… quien te crees que eres ahora? Sakura Kinamoto?

Filotes volteo a ver su cosplay y sonrió mientras la Limusina comenzaba su camino.

\- Si. Me veo ternurita?

\- Pareces una escuincla de 10 años! – respondió Mesis enfadada.

Filotes acostumbraba vestirse de cualquier cosa que la gente considerara tierna. Incluso un día la cachó con un traje de osito cariñosito.

\- Ese es el chiste. Andas muy amargada. Es por la madrina que te puso Hypnos? – preguntó Filotes inocentemente

\- Cállate! – gritó Mesis – No me lo recuerdes.

\- Yo escuche decir que te han prohibido viajar sola a Grecia porque eres una loca libidinosa. Es cierto? – Pregunto Hemera a quien Hesper tuvo que taparle la boca

\- Lo siento Mesis… no nos quites la mesada – dijo Hesper – Es solo que anda nerviosa porque Geras la ha amenazado con hacerla envejecer.

\- Me muero si lo hace! – dijo la vanidosa Hemera que debido a la premura de su viaje solo traía un sencillo vestido blanco y zapatos de piso tipo ballerina.- Sabes cuantas veces maldije a quien haya comprado los boletos con una hora de anticipación? No pude ni bañarme.

Las cuatro hermanas se acurrucaron en la esquina más lejana a ella.

\- Ya decía yo que no habían servido sushi en limo. Puerca – reclamo Hesper.

\- Mentira! Me di un baño vaquero en el aeropuerto antes de abordar! – contesto Hemera haciendo reír a sus hermanas quienes obviamente solo la estaban molestando.

La limusina iba lo más lento posible en una calurosa noche de verano sin el aire acondicionado. Pronto sus máscaras y delineadores se les empezaron a correr con el sudor.

\- Pues que tan lejos está el hotel? – preguntó Filotes secándose la frente

\- Deja de eso… y los demás? – pregunto Hemera – Porque solo nos recogieron a nosotras cinco? Donde esta Keres y las Moiras?

\- Cloto, Laquesis y Átropos vienen aparte. – contestó Apate - Llegaran directo a la cena.

\- Y tejiendo chambritas de seguro – dijo Mesis quitándose la blusa y quedándose en Tank top – Hace demasiado calor!

\- Pues, los varones también vienen juntos excepto por Thanatos e Hypnos – dijo Apate – Y Keres viene con Ares… lo que me recuerda, junto con las chambritas que mencionó Mesis, que les tengo un mega chisme.

Hemera se sirvió más champagne. No sabía de donde salían tantas botellas heladas. Ya se había enroscado su falda larga para que tuviera un poco de ventilación pues no bajaban las ventanillas.

\- Queridísima Apate… estas a cargo de todos los engaños y tretas de la humanidad – dijo – Como esperas que te creamos cualquier chisme que nos traigas.

\- Pero todavía no te lo digo!

\- Pero seguramente no es verdad – intervino Ezis

\- Que si! Es más… les apuesto mi cinturón a que lo que les voy a contar es cierto. – dijo Apate muy segura.

Las cuatro hermanas se agarraron el cabello en un chongo y se inclinaron hacia ella. Ya con su cinturón de por medio podían estar seguras de que lo que Apate diría será verdad.

\- Cuenta pues! – dijo Hesper ansiosa.

\- Pues resulta – dijo Apate – que la semana pasada me reuní con Afrodita en casa de Deméter para…

\- Oh-oh… ya va a empezar a hacer sus maldades. – dijo Mesis – Huyan todas a las colinas!

Todas las hermanas rieron pero Apate miró a Mesis con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- Por qué siempre piensas lo peor de mí? – preguntó

\- Hay antecedentes – contestó Mesis – Cuando te alias con ellas…

\- Bueno entonces ya no cuento nada – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Hesper y Ezis comenzaron a jalarle la ropa.

\- Anda, ya dinos, no nos dejes con la angustia…

\- Ya no te diremos nada…

\- Eres nuestra hermana favorita…

\- Anda, dinos, anda si?

\- Jajaja ya! Pero no me interrumpan - dijo Apate – Resulta que estaba con Afrodita en casa de Deméter, cuando llegó uno de sus hijo a interrumpirnos y…

\- El rubio o el moreno – preguntó Filotes.

\- El… rubio… - dijo Apate mirándola – En fin. Él llegó a preguntarle a su madre si de verdad estaba de acuerdo con la boda de Ares y…

\- Ay qué lindo! – exclamó Filotes con corazoncitos en los ojos - Ares tan guapote y con esos músculos que…

\- Baaaaastaaaaa! – gritó enfadada Apate haciendo que el chofer lo tomara como una orden y frenara y fueran las cinco a dar al suelo por el enfrenon.

\- Idiota! – grito Mesis tratando de quitarse a sus hermanas de encima.

La puerta de la limusina se abrió finalmente y el chofer le hizo la señal de que salieran. Mesis se dio cuenta de que estaban ya frente al hotel así que hizo lo posible por levantarse lo más dignamente posible del suelo de la limo y salir de ahí. Apenas había puesto un pie fuera, una oleada de flashes de fotógrafos de espectáculos comenzaron a rodearla para sacarle fotografías haciéndole preguntas de todo tipo. Cada una de ellas tuvo que pasar por lo mismo, intentando peinarse con las manos, bajarse playeras y faldas remangadas y arrugadas, quitándose con kleenex el delineador y mascara corridos y escondiendo los pies. Las seis chicas entraron lo antes posible al Lobby para registrarse pero como había demasiada gente, esperaron en la salita.

\- Maldición! – dijo Ezis – No estábamos preparadas

\- Seremos el hazmerreír de la familia – afirmó Hespérides

\- Pues yo quiero saber el final de tu historia Apate – dijo Filotes – Con quien se quiere casar Ares?

Apate volteó para todos lados y las llamo a conferencia.

\- Keres.

Todas se echaron a reír incrédulas.

\- Lo dicho Apate. No te creemos nadita. Por qué querría casarse con Keres? – dijo Ezis – Nada más compárala con Afrodita. No tiene ninguno de sus atributos.

\- Pues… fue porque salió con su domingo 7. – afirmo Apate – o eso escuché al menos.

De nuevo todas comenzaron a reír.

\- Muy buena historia. – dijo Hemera - Por que echársela ahora después de que? 2000? 3000 años?

\- Además Apate, eso era imposible – dijo Némesis – La última vez que vi a Keres, aun traía su anillo de pureza que le dio Hera.

\- No se supone que no se podría haber quitado el anillo hasta haberse casado? – dijo Hespéride.

\- Cierto, cierto… - reflexiono Mesis – No pudo salir con su domingo 7 sin haberse casado, pero si apenas va a casarse con Ares…

\- Pudo haberse divorciado o quedado viuda y después Ares embarazarla – dijo Filotes

Todas sus hermanas voltearon a verla en silencio. De entre sus cualidades infantiles, Filotes parecía hacer conclusiones bastante asertivas.

\- Mmm… pero entonces? – pregunto Ezis – Es en serio que se nos casa Keres la sanguinaria? Wow. Se me fue la fe en la humanidad.

\- Es justo y necesario – dijo Mesis – tantos años y seguir virgen, era un total desperdicio.

\- Eso sí. – dijo Hespéride – Pero… ya sabemos a quienes preguntarles el chisme completo verdad, cierto?

Las cinco afirmaron con la cabeza. Quien mejor para decirles que sus hermanas las Moiras lo que iba a pasar? Ojala llegaran antes que Keres para poder sacarles la sopa antes de que la reunión con su madre comenzara. Esto prometía ser menos aburrido que en años anteriores.

 **Julio 30, 1 pm**

 **Barrio Shinsekai**

 **Osaka, Japón**

Marín bajo finalmente del tren que la trajo de Tokio con su mochila al hombro. A pesar de visitar Japón con regularidad, había evitado hacer ese viaje a tu tierra natal para evitar recuerdos dolorosos e innecesarios, pero esta vez, con la esperanza de finalmente haber encontrado a su hermano menor y de volver a encontrárselo algún día para decírselo, se encaminó con paso firme hacia el Hotel que había reservado el día anterior por internet: El Raízan South.

Se registró, pago una semana por adelantado y una vez que llegó a la habitación y cruzó la puerta, no pudo menos que reír: La habitación era de tan solo 1.5 metros de ancho por 4.5 de largo. No tenía baño, ni cama. Y una colchoneta con sábanas, cobertor y almohada limpias y un par de toallas estaban sobre el piso al puro estilo oriental.

\- Recordatorio mental: Nunca volver a quejarme de lo pequeña e incómoda que es mi cabaña en el santuario. Estoy en la gloria allá. Pero que más podía obtener por solo 20 dólares la noche. Además, te recuerdo que tú eres nativa de este lugar. Que te has occidentalizado es otra cosa. Vuelve a tus raíces Marín!

Con esto en mente, dejó su mochila y bajo a la boutique junto a la recepción para comprar su propio set de baño e ir a la ducha comunitaria. Total. Se banaba con las demás chicas en el rio, esto era más o menos igual.

Para su suerte y pudor, a esa hora estaba vacío, por lo que pudo desnudarse y bañarse sin problema antes de entrar en la enorme pileta de agua caliente para relajarse.

\- Supongo que esta es la razón por la que el Patriarca adora sus famosas termas – dijo mientras disfrutaba de la tranquilidad y relajación que el agua le ofrecía.

Una hora más tarde, pidió prestada una bicicleta en el hotel, tomo su celular, algunos billetes y pedaleo por la avenida atravesando las vías del tren para llegar a la zona del Barrio Shinsekai, supuestamente el barrio más peligroso de la comunidad y donde había vivido sus primeros años de vida con sus padres y hermano menor.

Pasó primero al parque con sus cerezos y flores de colores y después al zoológico donde en cuanto llegó a la jaula de los leones y vio un solitario león macho rodeado de dos hembras recordó porque estaba de vacaciones y siguió su camino. Se tomó su tiempo en visitar los dos templos budistas que quedaron en su camino y se maldijo porque ahora le recordaba a Shaka.

\- Que no puedo vivir sin pensar en ningún dorado y sus tonterías?

Finalmente, y esperando que no hubiera nada que le arruinara sus vacaciones, se dirigió hacia el callejón Ebisuhigashi y al llegar a la esquina que buscaba, no pudo menos que suspirar decepcionada: La casa que recordaba, aquella donde sus padres habían sido asesinados más de diez años atrás, había desaparecido. En su lugar, había una gran tienda de importaciones junto a un salón de belleza y un restaurante de ramen.

\- No sé qué era lo que esperaba encontrar – se dijo – Supongo que la nueva ley de urbanidad llegó al barrio también. Se ve muy diferente. Más moderno. Menos peligroso. Debería alegrarme. Ya que estoy aquí, un plato de buen ramen siempre alegra el espíritu.

Entro al pequeño lugar y se sentó en la barra. Pidió un gran plato para sorpresa del dueño y comenzó a comérselo con gusto. Veía las fotografías que había tomado con su celular de los lugares por donde pasaba, incluyendo algunas selfie y la ultima que había enviado mostrándole a Shaina y las demás que aun sabia como agarrar los palillos para comer el ramen cuando escuchó detrás de ella una voz masculina:

\- Washi?

Marín volteó despacio. Dos hombres con facha de criminales la miraban fijamente.

\- Anata wa watashitachi ga matte iru washidesu ka?

\- Perdón?

\- Tu eres el águila que estamos esperando? – repitió el otro.

\- Si se refieren a mi armadura sí. Soy el Águila.

Ambos se levantaron de sus sillas y se sentaron a cada lado de ella. Internamente ella se puso a la defensiva. No era normal que abordaran así a una mujer y fueran personas decentes.

\- El comité se sorprendió al ver que no llegabas – dijo el que estaba a su mano izquierda

\- Después se dieron cuenta que no te habían dado la dirección exacta y nos enviaron a nosotros – dijo el que estaba a su mano derecha. Sacó un papel de su saco y se lo puso junto a su plato – Sabemos que vas llegando y posiblemente no conoces las calles. Mañana nos vemos aquí a las 12 y te guiaremos por única vez.

\- No faltes, o tu familia sufrirá las consecuencias – dijeron en forma amenazante antes de levantarse, dejar algunos billetes frente a ella que el dueño del local tomó rápidamente a cuenta de lo que los tres se habían comido, y salir del establecimiento.

Marín los vio salir y volteó a ver al dueño del local, que de pasar a ser un parlanchín sin remedio todo sonrisas, ahora se había convertido en un hombre de gelatina que no podía verla a los ojos.

\- Fantástico. Me confundieron y ahora si no me presento a donde sea que me quieren llevar, la familia de alguien sufrirá las consecuencias. Marín… esto solo te pasa a ti, pero… te servirá de distracción. Además tengo el presentimiento de que tengo que estar ahí. – Sacudió su cabeza para despejarse - Mejor… piensa a todos esos lugares lindos donde tienes pensado ir después de esto como el Sumiyoshi Tasha, El castillo de Osaka, El museo de historia de Osaka, el Templo Shitennoji y el Dotonbori. Y ya en el peor de los casos, si necesito ayuda, siempre puedo llamar a Seiya y compañía.

Terminó su plato de ramen y regreso pedaleando al hotel con planes para caminar al lado opuesto de la calle a ver que más tenía el barrio para ofrecer. Ya mañana se preocuparía por arreglar el malentendido con esos dos hombres y seguir con sus merecidas vacaciones. Después de todo, apenas llevaba pocos días fuera del santuario.

 **Julio 30, 7 pm**

 **Área de comida del corazón de Atenas mall.**

 **Atenas, Grecia**

Laura estaba en el área de comida del centro comercial donde le dijo Saga que Kanon había acordado con Shaina. Era el mismo en el que ella había visto a su cuñado la primera vez, y donde estaba la sucursal de su banco por lo que lo conocía muy bien. Estaba realmente nerviosa por esa entrevista porque ella sabía que no era santa de la devoción de Shaina y aunque repasaba mentalmente lo que le diría, no sabía cómo saldría todo eso. Y si la hacía enojar más? Y si Sammy no la aceptaba como amiga? Apretujaba ansiosa las asas de la bolsa de cartón con dibujitos rosas que traía en las manos mientras caminaba de un lado al otro viendo el reloj.

A la hora exacta, a pesar de todo el ruido de la gente a su alrededor, pudo escuchar las risas de dos féminas y volteo para ver a Sammy, con una playera y unos jeans con tenis rosas y a Shaina , vestida casualmente con un blusón y unos jeans, venir hacia ella.

Laura respiró hondo y se acercó hacia Sammy y Shaina. Las dos la miraron curiosas como si apenas fuera la primera vez que la veían.

\- Buenas tardes Shaina– dijo Laura antes de ponerse en cuclillas para quedar a la altura de la niña – Hola Sammy

\- Hola. – contesto Shaina en su seca forma de siempre

\- Gracias por traerla. – dijo Laura volteándose hacia Shaina

\- Estábamos en el área. No tuvimos que desviarnos. – dijo la aludida en forma indiferente

Sammy se le quedaba viendo a Laura como si quisiera recordar donde la había visto. Laura noto fácilmente el tono indiferente de Shaina, pero decidió no hacer ningún comentario.

\- De todos modos gracias – dijo - quieren que nos sentemos? o ir por algo de tomar un helado?

Sami entonces decidió hablar.

\- Uhhh... yo te conozco verdad? Eras Bella en la boda de Milo.

Laura acaricio sus trencitas.

\- Si, cambie mucho desde la última vez que me viste?

\- No estas peinada – criticó Sammy

\- Sammy…

\- Y andas en fachas – volvió a decir la niña comparando el vestido con el que la había visto la última vez, con el traje sastre de pantalón que traía ahora

\- Sammy segunda advertencia ... – dijo Shaina

\- Pero… es que ahora no se parece a Bella – dijo Sammy a Shaina quien solo lanzo un suspiro y tapo su cara con la palma de su mano en señal de frustración.

Laura no pudo evitarlo y soltó una risa

\- Bueno Sammy. Tú tienes razón. Andaba disfrazada de Bella pero mi nombre es Laura. Nos vimos varios días después de esa boda y hasta me presentaste a cobrita.

Sammy la miró tratando de recordar.

\- Pero cobrita no fue a esa fiesta, verdad Shaina?

\- Ni la menor idea. – contestó - Tenía otras cosas en que fijarme

Laura se levantó de su posición.

\- Sammy… tú me presentaste a cobrita cuando estabas jugando con Liz a las escondidas, días después de la fiesta

Sammy abrió los ojos muy grandes.

\- ya me acorde! Fue cuando intente hacer caer a Liz y... – su reacción fue tardía y se tapó la boca con sus manitas

Shaina la miro con reprobación.

\- Que hiciste que cosa? – Sammy solo la miró asustada – No jugaras hoy hasta que me lo aclares.

Laura intervino dándose cuenta que había cometido un error..

\- Podemos ir a comer un pastel de chocolate, les parece?

Shaina asintió y las tres comenzaron a caminar. Fue entonces que recordó que lo que tenía en la mano era para la niña.

\- Sammy esto es para ti - dijo Laura entregándoselo

Sammy miró a Laura y después a Shaina.

\- Pero no es mi cumpleaños

\- lose, pero entre amigos no se necesita ser el cumpleaños para dar regalos – explicó Laura

Sammy se le quedo viendo a la bolsa un poco con curiosidad. Finalmente le pregunto a las chicas si podía abrirlo.

\- Claro Sammy. Es tuyo.

Sammy abrió la bolsa y sacó su contenido mientras abría muy grandes sus ojitos al ver un gran tigre de color rosa con un monito en su oreja.

\- Minina! Ahora yo también tengo una! – dijo saltando mientras iba a mostrársela a Shaina

\- Está muy bonito. Como se dice?

\- Gracias... Uhhh... cómo te llamas? – pregunto Sammy a Laura

Laura suspiró resignada pero emocionada de que a la niña le hubiera gustado.

\- Laura

\- Pero para nosotros eras la Bella – declaró Sammy.

\- bueno pero entonces como me vas decir para no confundirnos?

Sammy la miró mientras pensaba.

\- Bella- Laura = Lala!

\- Me encanta! pero ahora si me regalas mi abrazo?

Sammy la abrazó solo agarrando su tigre de la cola

\- Muchas gracias Sammy, entonces vamos por pastel?

\- Si pastel!

Empezaron a caminar hacia la pastelería del centro comercial. Shaina iba en silencio y Sammy preguntándose cómo le iba a llamar a su tigre para no confundirla con Miniña. El silencio se le hizo tan incómodo a Laura que tuvo que ser la primera en romperlo.

\- Shaina… lamento lo que te dije en los vestidores de la boda de Milo. Sé que te molesto. Lo lamento y me alegro verte así de bien.

Shaina volteo a verla con cara de interrogación.

\- Lamento no saber de lo que hablas. en esa boda pasaron demasiadas cosas que mi cerebro prefiere no recordar - dijo

\- No te preocupes te entiendo perfectamente. No quiero recordarte nada, solo que creí pertinente disculparme – volvió a decir Laura

\- Si fue tan malo, tal vez debería intentar acordarme – dijo sentándose frente a una mesita mientras Sammy la soltaba para correr a la pastelería.

Laura se sentó frente a Shaina.

\- No fue nada tan malo, fue una metida de pata solamente, y es mucho mejor si no te acuerdas de cosas que pasaron en esa boda. – declaró Laura

\- Tuvo sus cosas buenas... – dijo Shaina recordando lo felices que se veían todos bailando.

\- Tú y el resto de las chicas se veían muy hermosas – dijo Laura

Shaina se puso a la defensiva de nuevo.

\- Nosotras siempre nos vemos hermosas

Laura iba a replicar el comentario pero Sammy las interrumpió.

\- Quiero un pastel. Puedo?

Laura le agradeció internamente y soltó una sonrisa.

\- Claro Sammy vamos y me dices de cual quieres y tu Shaina de que quieres?

\- Gracias pero yo solo tomare un café helado. Sammy nunca se termina el postre y tengo que hacerlo yo y son demasiadas calorías para mi cadera. – dijo mientras sacaba su celular para enviar mensajes.

Laura se levantó y fue con Sammy hacia la pastelería donde le compra el pastel que ella quería, el café para Shaina, y un pastel de vainilla con fresas para ella con una botella de agua y un jugo de frutas para Sammy. Regresaron con dos charolas y al ver todo lo que traían Shaina puso el celular en su pantalón y suspiró.

\- Creo que no poder dormir hoy – lo dijo al mirar tanta azúcar que Sammy iba a consumir.

Laura le pasó su café a Shaina y se volvió a sentar en el mismo sitio.

\- Gracias – contestó Shaina

Laura volteo a ver la enorme rebanada que tenía Sammy frente a ella.

\- Sammy de verdad te vas a comer ese pastel tu solita?

Por toda respuesta, Sammy se echó una cucharada enorme de pastel en su boca que hizo que se le inflaran los cachetes. Laura sonrió al ver a Sammy y Shaina tomaba su café en silencio.

El teléfono de Shaina recibió una llamada y decidió contestarla a unos pasos de ahí dándole algo de espacio a Sammy y Laura para platicar.

\- y como has estado Sammy? – Preguntó Laura.

\- Más o menos y el Maestro Camus también. De nuevo está haciendo travesuras. – contestó la niña.

\- más o menos? que te paso?

\- No puedo dormir – bostezó mientras se llevaba un trozo de pastel a la boca.- Tengo sueños feos pero ya no me quiero quejar porque no quiero molestar al maestro Shion.

\- Que travesura dices que hizo tu maestro Camus?

\- Dice mi maestro Kanon que Milo es su novio y que Samira era muy buena al compartir su marido con su novio y dejarlo que se den besitos detrás de la columna de las casa del maestro Camus. - se incorpora - Yo digo que mi maestro se equivocó porque Samira no es tan buena y por muy flaquito que este el maestro, yo lo hubiera visto. Además... bebe hielitos se enojaría si mi maestro tiene novio, verdad?

Laura tomó un sorbo de la botella de agua para no reírse

\- Claro que si Sammy, pero no le vayas a decir eso a tus maestros. quien es bebe hielitos?

Sammy iba a decir algo pero cambio de opinión.

\- bebe hielitos es... Uhhh pues bebe hielitos!

\- él bebe hielitos es de tu maestro Camus?

\- Si!

\- Y… tú sabes quién más sabe de bebe hielitos? – pregunto Laura curiosa

\- Mmm... Shion sabe. él sabe todo de todos y todo el mundo mundial. yo le dije a la maestra Mayura y a Shaina aunque a veces les digo y no me creen. Ya comencé a hacerle una cobijita como a bebe cuernitos pero no sé qué colores le gusten.

\- Y Si le haces la cobijita azul con blanco que son los colores de los hielitos? – sugirió Laura – Un momento. Quien es él bebe cuernitos?. El de Zita?

\- Sí! y ya vino Zita a vivir con nosotros y me llevaron a la playa! Hice un gran castillo de princesa y Kiki se cayó de cara y se lo comió jiji – dijo Sammy en actitud traviesa.

\- Y como la pasaste en la playa?

\- había muchas gaviotas y les dábamos de comer y se acercaron tanto que pude agarrar una y entonces todas las plumas volaron a mi alrededor – dijo Sammy mirándola fijamente con mirada algo sádica.

A Laura le pasó un escalofrió de solo imaginar eso ni sabiendo que Sammy podía ver perfectamente cuál era su más grande miedo.

\- Qué bueno que te divertiste Sammy – dijo finalmente y - como le dices al bebe de Samira y milo? Bebe escorpioncito?

Sammy desvió la mirada hacia su pastel.

\- Solo le digo bebe.

\- y por qué no tiene hielitos o cuernitos o cosas así? – preguntó Laura.

\- Pues porque ella tiene su nombre pero no lo puedo pronunciar – mintió la niña.

\- Entonces no me puedes decir cómo se llama?

Sammy lo pensó un momento.

\- Algo así como Al…AlkrabDi... norah?

\- si esta difícil de decir

Shaina termina su llamada y se incorpora a la conversación haciendo que Sammy se dedique a comer pastel en silencio.

\- Y tú como estas Shaina? – pregunto Laura

\- Yo? Como siempre con exceso de trabajo gracias a 11 ineptos. – contestó sorbiendo su café

\- Te dan mucho que hacer?

\- Unos más que otros – dijo en tono seco pero Laura la miró con admiración.

\- Todavía no entiendo como haces para lidiar con ese lugar tan grande y estar pendientes de todos.

\- Años de práctica, espías entre los guardias, horarios programados, reglas cada vez más estrictas... – Shaina no pudo evitar suspirar mientras revolvía su bebida - Viéndolo bien ya sé por qué nadie quería el puesto

\- Pues no sé cómo son las cosas pero te felicito. Hacerse cargo de todo eso no debe ser nada fácil y se necesita mucha Berraquera para hacerlo.

Tanto Shaina como Sammy voltearon a verla.

\- mucha que? – Pregunto Shaina.

Sammy comenzó a reír.

\- Berrinchera – dijo - o sea que haces muchos berrinches Shaina nanana

Shaina volteó hacia Sammy para reprenderla pero Laura le ganó.

\- no, no, no. berraquera es una persona valiente, dispuesta a afrontar las dificultades y capaz de grandes tareas Sammy.

Sammy se acercó a Laura para decirle en tono confidencial.

\- A Shaina no le gustan las lambisconas

\- Y tampoco me gustan las niñas chismosas pero me aguanto Sammy. Siéntate a comerte el pastel.

Laura no pudo evitarlo y se rio.

Shaina se miró las uñas en actitud sospechosa.

\- Quieres conocer uno de mis métodos? – preguntó sonriendo sádicamente - Enviar a Camus y a Milo a comprar todos los suministros femeninos del recinto por ejemplo

Laura se empezó a reír.

\- No te creo.

\- Ahhh quieres ver? - dijo Shaina en tono inocente – Pero desde luego que no me crees. Después de todo eres la amiguita de Camus.

Buscó el video en su celular y se lo mostró. Laura vio el video y no paró de reírse hasta que le salieron lágrimas de risa

\- Dios mío! eso está genial!

\- lo sé.

\- Shaina, yo quiero ver! – dijo Sammy.

\- No lo vas a entender. – contestó Shaina haciendo que Sammy comenzara a platicar sola con su nuevo juguete sobre que los adultos no entendía tampoco

\- Gracias por mostrármelo. Eso seguro los dejo marcados de por vida – dijo Laura limpiándose el ultimo rastro de las lágrimas de risa con un pañuelo.

Su celular volvió a sonar y tuvo que disculparse para contestarlo de nuevo fuera de la mesa.

\- Laura… tú también eres lesbina? – preguntó Sammy inocentemente.

\- Que? No! De donde sacas…

\- Todas en el santuario somos lesbinas. – dijo Sammy columpiando alegremente las piernas.

Laura, con todo el rubor que daba, tuvo que preguntar.

\- Y… que son lesbinas?

\- Son las niñas que viven con otras niñas y se abrazan y dan dulces – respondió Sammy muy orgullosa.

Laura suspiró aliviada. Tremendo susto.

\- De donde sacaste eso?

\- Lo leí en una revista de Shaina y ella me lo explicó. – dijo Sammy viéndola a los ojos.

\- Ahhh menos mal. (pues que clase de revistas andará leyendo!) – pensó Laura.

\- Recuerdas a mi novio Santi? – preguntó Sammy.

\- Claro que sí. Es un niño precioso.

\- Si. Pero es mi novio así que solo yo le puedo decir así – dijo Sammy frunciendo el ceño y cruzando los brazos

\- Perdón, perdón. No te preocupes. Yo ya tengo novio así que no te lo voy a quitar – se disculpó Laura – Que con él?

\- Santi me mandó un mensaje con Shion y dijo que iba a venir a verme y me tenía una sorpresa. Que crees que sea? más chocolates? porque aún no me acabo los que me compro mi... – se dio cuenta que iba a hablar de más y cambio su respuesta. - los que me compraron la última vez.

Laura se dio cuenta de este último titubeo pero no era tiempo de hacerle ese tipo de preguntas.

\- En serio? Que puede ser? Tal vez algo bien bonito como flores o algo para tu pelo y…

Laura no pudo terminar porque de repente Sammy dejó la mesa y se echó a correr por el pasillo sin decir nada. Laura vio como un hombre de traje negro agarro a Sammy y esta comenzó a patalear mientras desaparecían de su vista y gritó llamando a Shaina antes de correr hacia ese pasillo buscando a Sammy pero al pasar junto a Shaina, esta la detuvo con un toque en el hombro y terminó su llamada.

El espectro que fungía como su guardaespaldas, quien había sido quien capturó a Sammy, regresaba por otro pasillo con Sammy de brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. El espectro se la entregó a Shaina y esta sin decir palabra la puso en sus rodillas y le dio cinco nalgadas fuertes haciendo que Sammy no llorara, pero claramente se veía que le habían dolido en sus ojitos acuosos. Cuando Shaina la soltó, Sammy sobándose su trasero, se sentó quietecita.

Laura, aun espantada por lo sucedido, comenzó a tratar de respirar hondo para tranquilizarse.

\- Me… me puedes explicar que paso? por favor? – pidió Laura

\- Sammy se sobrecargo de azúcar y se puso a correr como loca. No es la primera vez que desaparece pero se le olvida que aunque yo esté distraída, tengo guardaespaldas y Minos le dio la orden de no dejar que ella se separe de mi por su propia seguridad. – contestó Shaina - Así que la capturó, me la trajo y yo tengo que corregirla. - se volteó hacia Sammy muy molesta - la siguiente serán 10 y no volver a dejarte salir hasta que cumplas 18.

Sammy abrazó su tigre y se quedó sollozando en su silla.

\- Gracias por la explicación – dijo Laura sudando del susto - La verdad es que cuando la agarro ese hombre, me espante mucho.

Shaina la miró con una expresión que Laura no pudo definir.

\- Para ser policía no te mueves muy rápido.

\- Lo sé. Estoy fuera de forma pero… por eso tengo que regresar a trabajar – declaró Laura.

\- ah sí!. Olvido que te convertiste en una simple ama de casa.

\- Uy sí. y si vieras lo bien que la paso… – se defendió la morena.

Shaina se mostró algo sorprendida.

\- Primera vez que escucho que Saga no hace un buen trabajo. – dijo - Tan pronto se le pasó el entusiasmo?

\- de que hablas? que tiene que ver Saga?

Shaina sonrió al ver que no había comprendido su doble sentido.

\- Entonces por qué decías que no trabajabas?

\- porque andaba de vacaciones desde luego – dijo Laura

\- En ese caso de que te preocupas? En unos días regresas y listo

\- Si pero… me tome más días de los debidos – confesó

Shaina tenía ganas de fregarla.

\- Ahhhh. No sabía que sobraban policías en la ciudad. – le dijo.

\- No. De hecho hay poco personal y demasiados casos y misiones incompletas – respondió Laura bajando la mirada

\- Entonces estas huyendo de algo. – aseguró Shaina al ver la expresión de Laura.

\- Huir de que o de quién?

Shaina se encogió de hombros.

\- Solo tú sabes. Tal vez solo tienes miedo. Y tampoco sé de qué ni me importa. Pero ningún policía de carrera se toma tiempo libre extra sabiendo que su precinto esta escaso de personal con muchos casos y misiones si no es porque esta aterrado. Quédate como ama de casa. Te ira mejor. – dijo.

Laura también comenzaba a enfadarse.

\- Gracias por el consejo – dijo en tono sarcástico.

\- De nada – contestó Shaina despreocupada.

Laura respiró profundo de nuevo. Esa chica la sacaría de quicio si no lo hacía.

\- Te puedo hacer una pregunta sin que te enojes ni hagas aspavientos, ni nada por el estilo?

\- Pides algo muy Difícil pero lo intentaré.

Laura suspiró.

\- Como… como estas llevando todo desde la boda de Milo? Estas bien?

\- Necesitas ser más específica porque muchas cosas han pasado desde entonces – respondió Shaina en tono neutro.

Laura casi se arrepintió de hacer esa pregunta pero era algo que ella personalmente necesitaba saber.

\- Me refiero a lo que sea que en realidad paso en el baño, y antes de que me grites o te alteres te lo pregunto porque sé que ese no es un tema fácil de sobrellevar y ahora que te tengo de frente quiero saber si estás bien.

Shaina la miró fijamente.

\- No sé cómo contestar a eso. Como se supone que debo sentirme?

\- Tu no debes suponer nada, tu puedes sentirte como quieras, nadie puede juzgarte o decirte que sentir con respecto a eso – dijo Laura

\- Ahhh vaya... también eres psicóloga? – Ahora la del sarcasmo era Shaina.

\- no para nada…

\- Acaso te dijeron que estoy loca? Te mandaron para tantearme? – La voz de Shaina se estaba elevando y Laura, sabedora de lo que podía hacer, decidió no provocarla más.

\- Tantearte? Claro que no Porque lo haría?

\- No es para nada extraño si tienes en consideración que la mitad de los dorados no estuvieron de acuerdo en que yo tuviera ese puesto. – confesó Shaina – Y a los otros seis les importó un comino.

Laura tuvo a bien mostrarse incrédula.

\- Pues siéndote sincera no tenía ni la más remota idea, y no veo porque no están de acuerdo con tu puesto.

Shaina se relajó un momento y tomó un poco más de café.

\- Veo que aquel no te ha contado mucho y no sé si eso sea bueno o malo. En fin. Te la pongo así. Hay más de 200 varones y menos de 10 mujeres adultas.

\- Ah tú te refieres a lo cavernícolas y machistas que son? y no puede soportar que una mujer este por encima de ellos

\- A qué más?

\- y que tiene que ver esto con tu locura si es que la tienes y lo de tentarte?

Shaina la miró.

\- Olvídalo. La respuesta a tu pregunta anterior es... me siento bien.

\- ah bien, eso me gusta

\- Pero… Tú estabas en uno de los cubículos... verdad?

Ahora fue Laura la que comenzó a subir sus defensas.

\- Si

\- También... te hizo daño?

Laura desvió la mirada y segundos después volvió a mirar a Shaina

\- no, no te preocupes. Todo bien.

\- No se te da bien mentir. Pero me alegro que todas estén bien. Si él hubiera cumplido su amenaza… - dijo Shaina intentando no alterarse.

\- Lamento no haber podido ayudarte Shaina. Sé que no habría podido hacer mucho o casi nada pero lo lamento. – dijo Laura empáticamente.

\- Ustedes cuatro fueron daño colateral. – confesó Shaina – El asunto era conmigo. Se pasó de la raya esta vez.

Laura pudo ver que aunque Shaina se hacia la fuerte, aun traía todo eso atravesado.

\- Eso no tenía por qué pasarte a ti, ni a ninguna.

\- Eso pasa cuando eres irresistible – dijo Shaina encogiéndose de hombros y con una ligera sonrisa.

\- Buen punto.

Sammy se aburrió de platicar con su tigre en su lugar y se subió a las piernas de Shaina en silencio recargándose en su pecho mientras veía a Shaina con ojitos arrepentidos.

\- Creo que se le acabaron las pilas – dijo Laura viendo la actitud de Sammy

\- Es la hora de su siesta. – dijo Shaina acariciando sus trencitas con ternura.

Laura vio la forma en la que ambas se portaban con la otra y no pudo evitar recordar a su querida Erika.

\- Se quieren mucho ustedes dos, verdad?

\- Es la principal líder de las cobritas y he llegado a quererla mucho – respondió Shaina abrazando a Sammy quien sonrió ante la respuesta de Shaina.

\- Las cobritas?

\- Jaja el grupo de niñas más pequeñas. Esta es la más cabroncita de todas.

\- Son muchas? Las entrenan para ser guerreras como tú, Junet, Marín y Geist no? – preguntó curiosa

\- Solo son 13 ahora que Sammy está arriba conmigo y serán doce en quince días. – respondió Shaina.

Laura la miró extrañada.

\- Alguna se ira? o ya termino el entrenamiento.

\- Las dos cosas. Kakyuu tendrá su rumspringa si logra ganar su armadura. – respondió Shaina.

\- ahhh ok y porque armadura va luchar?

\- Información confidencial. – replicó Shaina - Mucho bla bla bla y nunca respondiste porque estas de ama de casa

\- Y tú nunca me explicaste que tenía que ver Saga en eso

Shaina se dio una palmada en la cara y le tapó los oídos a Sammy.

\- Estaba hablando Sexualmente!

Laura se puso muy roja y contesto algo timida:

\- Jajajajaja no ese no es el problema. por ningún aspecto. No, no no. – suspiró - Con lo de mi trabajo digamos que no es tan fácil como todo el mundo lo quiere ver. Yo amo mi trabajo para bien o para mal, pero no puedo simplemente regresar.

\- Porque?

\- Porque no puedo llegar y decir: Mire Capitán, ya regresé. Me tome mis vacaciones atrasadas, permiso por luna de miel, incapacidad o lo que sea.

\- Pero hay algo más, no?

Laura respiró muy hondo mientras jugaba con su ultimo pedazo de pastel.

\- La… la última misión en la que estaba trabajando, por lo que supe todavía está abierta así que me tocaría regresar a ella o me abren investigación y si me niego también abren investigación. – explicó Laura - Tantos días ausente sin explicación… investigación, que pruebas aquí que pruebas allá, y muchas más cosas.

\- Nada de lo que dices tiene sentido.- dijo Shaina - Siempre eres así de complicada?

\- No siempre pero por ahí va

\- Pobrecito.

Laura sonrió débilmente.

\- Es más fácil cuando tienes con quien hablar y ves el lado de las dos partes, no crees?

\- Creí que para eso tenías a Camus. – aclaró Shaina.

Laura rio amargamente.

\- A Camus lo adoro y es un encanto cuando quiere pero la última vez que trate de hablar con él ni siquiera me escucho y me mandó derechito a terapia, además el piensa que de algún modo yo… - suspiró – nada. Olvídalo.

Shaina la escuchaba atentamente.

\- Camus te mando a terapia... interesante. Yo lo debería mandar a terapia a él después de las pen… tonterías que hizo y sigue haciendo – dijo antes de quedarse pensativa - Esa es una buena idea y debo anotarla – dijo sacando el celular.

\- Pobre psicólogo al que le toque

\- Sera divertido obligarlo – dijo Shaina siendo observada atentamente con una Sammy adormilada.

Laura esbozó una sonrisa.

\- Si llegas a poder obligarlo, avísame porque no querría perderme eso – dijo

Con una sonrisa maquiavélica, Shaina le respondió.

\- Si lo hago, hago cita doble para que lo acompañes

\- Tu estas maquinando algo para Camus y para mí, te brillan los ojos con diversión y la sonrisa no se te quita – dijo Laura muy seria.

\- No tanto para ti porque pues sé que loca ya estas pero a Camus...

\- A Camus más bien... necesito encontrarle novio. – dijo Shaina aun sonriendo.

\- Novio?

\- Y deberá parecerse a Milo, verdad Sammy?

La niña asintió mientras sus ojitos comenzaban a cerrarse sin control.

\- Pero conociendo a esos dos HDP – continuó Shaina – Insistirán hasta que vaya solo por callarlos.

\- No me ayudes tanto Shaina.

\- Y mientras sigas con mostrando tan fácilmente tus traumas... incluso hasta te pueden internar. sería divertido ver si con eso te recuperas no crees?

A Laura se le quito la sonrisa.

\- Uy no ves mi cara de felicidad?

Shaina parpadeo de forma inocente.

\- En realidad no conozco tu cara de felicidad…

Laura solo negó con la cabeza

\- No momento!. Si la he visto! Cuando bailabas con Kanon y mientras le veías el trasero queriendo comértelo. Todos vimos tu cara de felicidad. Creo que hasta hay fotos de eso.

Sammy abrió los ojos y se medió incorporó.

\- Yo vi las fotos y salías muy bonita. – le dijo a Laura – El maestro Camus dijo que era igualito al peluche de la Bella y la Bestia y la Bestia era mi maestro Kanon

Shaina anotó en su celular reclamarle a Camus decir esas cosas delante de la niña, pero Laura agachó la cabeza.

\- Porque todos me molestan con lo de Kanon?

\- En primera... TODAS le hemos visto así el trasero… - dijo Shaina

\- Yo también! pero porque hasta ahí me llega la cabeza – declaró Sammy

\- Jajaja Shhhht Sammy. En segunda respecto a tu confusión de Kanon con Saga... relájate que de noche TODOS los gatos son pardos… - siguió Shaina pero Sammy volvió a interrumpir.

\- No es cierto. Miniña es blanquita a toda hora. Yo la vi – dijo la niña.

Shaina no pudo dejar de reír ante las intervenciones de la niña.

\- Jajaja Sammy ya hasta pedí el hilo meticona

Laura sonrió pero Shaina se puso seria.

\- No sé cómo estuvo tu caso o que fue lo que en realidad pasó contigo como para que Saga y Camus movieran mar y tierra para ir por ti, pero no deberías ni de quejarte porque estás aquí, te ganaste un premio grande y todos te adoran. A mí nadie fue a rescatarme, no tuve un doctor a mi disposición, ni un cuñado que dejara todo para buscarme al fin del mundo, y si lo que todos sospechaban hubiera sido cierto, estaría muerta para ahorita.

Sammy se despabiló completa para abrazarla tanto que parecía querer ahorcarla.

\- No! no sé de qué estás hablando pero yo te hubiera ido a rescatar con el maestro Shion! – dijo en medio de grandes lagrimones que conmovieron a Shaina, quien la abrazo contra su pecho para tranquilizarla

\- Ya, ya… no pasó nada, ves? Estoy aquí contigo – Siguió abrazándola mientras le tapaba sus oídos – Regresando a casa me entero como quedaron ustedes... Minos golpeado por 4 dorados... él estuvo herido más tiempo que yo y para colmo tuve que invitar al causante de estos a mi boda.

Laura pasó saliva. Siempre se veía tan fuerte.

\- Y sabes que es peor? Saber que a casi nadie le importo lo que me pasara a pesar de estar rodeada de gente. Ni Camus que era mi amigo pregunto nunca nada, daba por sentado que estaría bien cuando no lo estaba. otros ignoraron el hecho o les importo un rábano. Así que deja de lamentarte que alguien allá arriba debe estarte protegiendo muy bien. – dijo Shaina sin asomo de quebrarse pero solo suspiró - Al menos tu eres libre. Yo tengo que cargar con guardaespaldas y nunca salir sola. y guardar mi rencor y decepción para los que hasta ese momento consideraba mejores que yo y ahora sé que estoy sola y siempre será así.

Hubo un momento de silencio incomodo en el que Sammy aprovecho que no había conversación para cerrar sus ojos y dormirse en brazos de Shaina. Laura miró la escena y su cabeza comenzó a pensar en lo que Shaina le había compartido segundos antes: "mi trabajo es importante porque ayuda a dar un cierre a las personas, a encontrar una respuesta… yo hasta hace poco tampoco tenía ese cierre y lamentablemente ella no se lo puede dar tampoco por la gravedad de la situación. Ahora ya se lo que debo hacer…" . Shaina fue la primera en romper el silencio.

\- Bueno... yo tengo que irme porque la pirinola ya se durmió y va a ser pesado cargarla 12 pisos.

\- Gracias por todo Shaina, y si tú me das permiso me gustaría volver a ver a Sammy – dijo Laura

Shaina la miró.

\- Por qué?

\- Porque me parece una niña preciosa y me gusta hablar con ella. Cada vez que la observo veo esperanza, y trasmite una inocencia que pocas veces se puede ver y me gustaría ser su amiga – dijo Laura con tanta sinceridad en su voz que Shaina no supo cómo responder a eso.

\- No sé si seas un buen ejemplo en este momento para ella... – dijo Shaina.

\- A que te refieres?

\- Con miedo, sin trabajo, algo cobarde... y con todo respeto, Loca... fría... Algo infantil… ("Jaja me estoy describiendo yo o a ella?")

Laura no pudo evitar que le doliera saber que existía la posibilidad de no volver a ver a Sammy

\- ("gracias Henry otra persona que me quitas") Tienes razón. Lo lamento. Creo que así es mejor – dijo Laura con tristeza levantándose de la mesa - gracias de todos modos Shaina, y cuídala mucho por favor

Con una actitud de derrota Laura comenzó a alejarse de la mesa y Shaina movió la cabeza negando y alcanzó a Gritarle

\- Así de fácil te rindes?... Eso es aún peor. – dijo levantándose cargando a Sammy y caminando hacia ella. - Regla número 1. Nunca te rindes. Cuando estés lista para no rendirte ya sabes dónde encontrarla.

Laura la miró retadora.

\- Rendirme no Shaina tú no sabes si me rindo o no. Y que quieras que te dijera? loca si soy fría, algo infantil pues si y lo de cobarde o con miedo no lo puedes decir porque no me conoces suficientemente bien

\- Lo dijeron tus ojos hace rato cuando se tocó el tema. Por algo nos ponen mascara a las mujeres en el santuario. Nuestros ojos son demasiado expresivos. – dijo Shaina

\- Y si no hubiera expresado nada soy una maldita insensible, no? – Laura comenzaba a salirse de sus casillas - Todos en esta mundo hemos sentido miedo por algo, lo importante es superarlo y seguir adelante!

\- Exacto. Ahora que ya diste en el clavo pon en práctica lo que tanto estas predicando – dijo Shaina acomodándose a Sammy - Y cuando lo logres, le dices a Kanon que te traiga a Sammy.

Los ojos de Laura se iluminaron.

\- Y la dejaras?

\- Lo considerare – dijo Shaina con una sonrisa – Adiós.

\- Adiós Shaina! Cuídate!

Shaina, con Sammy y el espectro detrás se alejaron hasta desaparecer y Laura sacó su celular. Se quedó unos segundos viendo a la pantalla decidiéndose y tomando aire comenzó a marcar.

\- precinto 1 en que puedo ayudarle?

\- Buenas tardes habla la teniente Gómez, con quien tengo el gusto de hablar?

\- Sargento Vinni

\- Buenas tardes Sargento, está el capitán Kira en su oficina? Necesito hablar con él.

\- Creo que está disponible. Permítame verificar y la transfiero.

\- …

\- Capitán Kira

\- Buenas Tardes Capitán… Aquí la teniente Laura Gómez.

\- Vaya!... Yo creí que había cambiado de trabajo

\- Capitán recuerda que teníamos cita para mañana?

\- Si porque? Me va cancelar?

\- No señor, quería saber si puedo pasar ahora mismo.

\- Tengo tiempo en este momento. Viene para acá?

\- Si señor ya voy para allá. Estoy a diez minutos.

\- Aquí la espero Gómez.

Laura colgó la llamada, salió del centro comercial, cogió un taxi y llegó al precinto No. 1 de Atenas, entrando muy despacio, y aun con algunas dudas. Algunos de sus compañeros la saludaron sorprendidos y estaba a punto de llegar a la oficina del Capitán cuando fue interceptada por uno de los hermanos de Nat: Alejo. En otras circunstancias, Alejo le hubiera parecido apuesto: Alto, cabello color negro, ojos color miel, cara redonda, pestañas abundantes, nariz respingada labios carnosos, Hombros anchos, manos grandes… Su defecto: Era el mujeriego número 1 del lugar y no dudaba en presumir los trofeos que les sacaba a cada una de sus conquistas.

\- Pero mira nada mas quien regreso de sus vacaciones… - le dijo acorralándola en el pasillo - Cuando vas a aceptar acompañarme al club?

\- Nunca. Tu no cambias verdad? – contestó Laura fastidiada.

\- Pero que pesada!. Solo es ir a bailar y por algunos tragos. No es como si te fuera a comer… a menos que tú quieras. – dijo con su voz seductora.

Desgraciadamente para él, Laura era inmune.

\- Mi rey, se te olvida con quien hablas cierto? Nat no te conto que me case? Si antes no estuve en tu cama ahora menos.

\- Bah... así es mucho mejor. No me arrastraras hacia el compromiso Jajaja

Laura le dio un ligero empujón.

\- Déjame en paz Alejo!

Alejo iba a regresar a su acoso cuando el Capitán, atraído por el ruido salió al pasillo.

\- Teniente Gómez a mi oficina!

No tuvo más remedio que dejarla ir, y Laura fue directo hacia la oficina del capitán, quien le pidió que se sentara y el hizo lo mismo del otro lado del escritorio. El capitán la miró unos minutos pero al ver que no hablaba comenzó a revisar informes ignorándola. A Laura finalmente le remordió la conciencia de quitarle el tiempo a su jefe y comenzó a hablar:

\- Lo siento. Yo… yo no quería dejar la misión botada y mucho menos fallarle a usted capitán.

El capitán se tomó su tiempo para dejar los expedientes de lado, quitarse los lentes y mirarla.

\- Explíquese. Me da gusto ver que está a salvo pero está demasiado delgada – dijo

Laura se ruborizó un poco.

\- yo no sé si la misión fue comprometida pero no puedo regresar a ella Capitán.

Vio que el Capitán no hizo ningún intento por preguntarle sino que esperaba su explicación y ella lo sabía. Laura inhaló profundo.

\- Cuando usted me contrato, le dije que yo no tenía un pasado nada bonito, y usted dijo que eso no importaba y que podía confiar en usted y usted no pediría detalles nunca, recuerda?

\- Sí, pero también aclare "hasta que no interfiera con su trabajo" y eso ya sucedió – aclaró el capitán muy serio.

\- Pues… es que algo de ese pasado me encontró, me secuestro, me lastimo y ... – Laura se puso a mirarse sus manos que entrelazó tan fuerte que se le veían blancos los nudillos - me ataco sexualmente.

El capitán guardó silencio mientras tomaba nota en su libreta.

\- no me pida detalles por favor! – Suplicó Laura

\- no lo estoy haciendo o sí?

Laura sintió que un gran peso se le quitó de los hombros.

\- yo tenía miedo de regresar y que usted me diera la espalda y me juzgara por eso; que me diera de baja o me obligara a regresar a casos y misiones que ya no puedo ni quiero regresar – dijo Laura - Yo se toda la investigación que eso implica por qué si y por qué no.

El capitán la miró con comprensión.

\- Ya me dijo por que no puede regresar. Ahora dígame porque quiere hacerlo – le dijo.

Laura sonrió un poco.

\- Porque amo mi trabajo, porque adoro investigar, porque no quiero que esto que paso me destruya la vida.

\- Me parece muy valiente de su parte pero quisiera saber hasta qué grado está afectada para saber que tanto podrá hacer y que no – dijo el capitán mirándola fijamente.

Laura comenzó a tronarse los dedos visiblemente nerviosa.

\- No quiero tener que volver a ninguna misión como la del table por favor, ni a ninguna parecida.

\- Obviamente

\- Todavía pienso mucho ello y me afecta ciertos aspectos pero ya se controlarlos, ya no me quita el sueño, ni me hace entrar en crisis – dijo Laura muy segura.

El capitán comenzó a jugar con la pluma en sus manos.

\- Supongo que sería inútil mandarla a evaluación psicológica y que se abra una investigación por lo sucedido, verdad?

\- Si capitán. No quiero hablarlo con nadie más ni que se involucre nadie diferente a usted.

El capitán se levantó para caminar y ver por su ventana como todos estaban trabajando a gran velocidad por tanto trabajo que tenían.

\- Lo pasare por alto porque como sabe estamos cortos pero esto trae consecuencias – dijo sin voltear a verla.

Laura contuvo la respiración.

\- Consecuencias? cuáles?

El capitán volteo a verla de reojo.

\- Cambio de compañero, uniforme completo, trabajo de oficina...

Laura suspiró abatida.

\- Y no hay otra solución?

\- Claro que sí. Ir a evaluación obligatoria y permitir que se abra una investigación con todo lo sucedido. – contestó el Capitán tranquilamente pues sabía que esa no era una opción para ella.

\- Pero capitán! usted sabe cómo resultan mis evaluaciones y esa investigación todavía no estoy preparada! – replicó Laura - además que le dirá a asuntos internos y lo que ellos requieren?

El capitán se giró para quedar frente a ella pero se recargó en el respaldo de su silla en lugar de sentarse.

\- Yo me encargare de asuntos internos y todo lo relacionado con usted: su ausencia de la misión, su estado inactivo a este tipo de misiones y sus exámenes psicológicos, sé que no la expondré de nuevo y evitare crear un daño mayor. Pero la teniente Barbur no tiene la culpa. Ella busca un ascenso y usted se lo retrasó ya por suficiente tiempo.

Laura se hundió en su asiento. Hasta su amiga había sufrido las consecuencias de los estúpidos actos de Henry.

\- No quiero perjudicar más a Nat. - dijo

\- La pondré con Barbur Jr. - dijo el capitán – Harán un buen equipo.

\- Pero al menos déjeme seguir como detective y con el uniforme, por favor – suplicó Laura.

\- Pide demasiado Gómez, para no darme detalles. – dijo el Capitán - Estará a prueba en trabajo de oficina mientras aprueba la prueba física y de armas que evaluare yo mismo y así evitare problemas. Todavía sigue teniendo la mejor puntería del precinto?

\- Claro que sí.

\- Ya lo veremos. Preséntese a partir de mañana a primera hora para la asignación de casos y la evaluación. Si no la pasa, la pondré uniformada cuidando el transito frente algún jardín de niños. – bromeó.

Laura se levantó e hizo una venia.

\- sí señor – después recordó que tenía que decir una pequeña cosita más - eh Uhhh capi… ya que estamos en esto… una última cosa.

\- si?'

Laura se ruborizó pero ahora con la cara feliz y radiante.

\- Me casé

El capitán alzó una ceja incrédulo.

\- No sé si felicitarla o compadecerlo. En qué momento tuvo tiempo?

\- ni yo misma se.

\- Dele mi tarjeta y que me llame. Me dará gusto conocerlo en las próximas 48 horas.

Laura entrecerró los ojos con sospecha.

\- No me vea así Gómez. – dijo - Art 24 inciso B del reglamento. Para verificar la información personal de las personas a su cargo, el capitán a cargo tiene la facultad de entrevistarse con familiares cercanos y conyugues del personal sin incurrir en acoso de ningún tipo, eso servirá para asuntos internos andaba de permiso de luna de miel. Nos vemos mañana a las 8 am Gómez. Buen día.

El capitán volvió a sentarse y a tomar un expediente dando por terminada la reunión. Laura se encaminó a la puerta pero el capitán le habló antes de que saliera.

\- Laura

\- Si?

\- Usted sabe que cuenta con mi ayuda y mi apoyo. Cuando lo necesite mis puertas están abiertas y cuando esté lista para hablar, yo también lo estaré para escucharla. – dijo en tono paternal.

Laura sonrió pero sintió que si no salía pronto de ahí comenzaría a llorar.

\- Gracias Capitán. Hasta mañana.

Salió cerrando la puerta tras de ella y casi corrió hasta la salida saltando como niña. Iría a comprar algo para preparar una cena súper especial para Saga y darle la buena noticia. A partir de mañana volvería al trabajo.

 **Julio 30, 7 pm**

 **Salón de fiestas Hotel Olimpo**

 **Atenas, Grecia**

El salón más lujoso del hotel Gran Turismo perteneciente a Zeus, tenía los tres tablones en formación de herradura invertida. Estaban adornados con flores blancas y manteles plateados y negros, los colores de Nix. La silla de honor, que más bien era algo cercano a un trono, estaba en medio de la herradura por fuera y cada silla tenía el nombre de uno de sus hijos. Así Ezis, Apate, Hespérides, Hemera, Keres, Némesis, Filotes, Cloto, Laquesis y Átropos quedaron a su mano derecha y Dolos, Éter, Moros, Thanatos, Hypnos, Geras, Momo y Oniros de su lado izquierdo.

Cloto, Laquesis y Átropos estaban frente a las demás chicas del otro lado de la mesa murmurando entre ellas y riéndose de lo que estaban viendo: Dolos y Geras, rascándose como si tuvieran sarna; Hespérides y Mesis con el cabello morado y ojos furiosos mientras que Filotes hasta lo disfrutaba; Hemera, Ezis y Apate doliéndose de las muelas; Éter, Oniros y Moros sentados sobre una dona de hule y en el rincón, Momo con las manos vendadas y lentes obscuros. Thanatos e Hypnos, con su arrogancia de siempre, esperaron junto a la puerta a que llegara su madre y su hermana menor Keres.

La puerta se abrió y Nix entró. Todo el mundo hizo silencio absoluto e incluso los gemelos fueron sin decir nada hacia su lugar en la mesa. Keres la seguía como perrito reganado e Hypnos entrecerró los ojos con resentimiento cuando la vio pasar, mientras que todas las hermanas la miraban con ansias de curiosidad para la confirmación del chisme.

Nix, quien no parecía mayor de los 35 años, vestía un atuendo color azul medianoche con estampado de estrellas plateadas en corte sirena, tan provocativo pero a la vez tan recatado, que a más de uno de sus hijos se les hizo agua la canoa. Lástima por ellos, que sabían que a su madre no le gustaba el incesto como a otras deidades. Su cabello ligeramente ondulado le llegaba hasta la cadera y brillaba con las luces del salón.

Llegó hasta su silla y se sentó. Todos se sentaron después de ella a modo de respeto.

\- Buenas noches niños…

\- Buenas noches maestra canu… madre… - replicaron todos.

\- Siéntense. Gracias por dejar sus tan importantes ocupaciones para complacer los deseos de esta vieja de convivir con sus vástagos cada seis años. – dijo Nix – Cenemos y platiquemos al mismo tiempo.

Todos se miraron. No era cuestión de tener opciones. Los meseros llegaron y llenaron la mesa de fragantes sopas, ensaladas y al menos carne de tres diferentes animales. Nix comenzó a hacer una inspección ocular:

\- Dolos! Geras! Están sarnosos? - Preguntó después de un rato

Tanto el dios de la vejez como el de las malas artes voltearon a ver a Momo, bastante enojados.

\- No madre. Alguien nos puso polvos pica pica en la ropa.

\- Uy… que mal. – dijo Nix continuando con su cena

Momentos más tarde, vio que algunas de sus hijas masticaban muy despacio.

\- Hemera, Ezis, Apate! Otra vez están a dieta? – preguntó – Ya les he dicho que dejen de huevonear y vayan al gimnasio en lugar de dejar de comer.

Hemera tomó la palabra con la anuencia de sus hermanas y las tres voltearon a ver a Momo.

\- No madre. Alguien pintó de blanco algunas brujitas explosivas y las mezcló con palomitas de maíz de cortesía que había en nuestra habitación y nos explotaron en la boca. Nos duele mucho al masticar.

\- Ay niñas! No deberían estar comiendo chucherías antes de cenar y lo saben – dijo Nix regresando a su plato – Vayan al consultorio de Apolo a que las revisen mañana.

\- Si madre.

A media cena, Éter, Oniros y Moros reacomodaban sus donas de hule.

\- Temo preguntar. No han andado en casa de Dionisio verdad? – preguntó Nix

\- No madre – contesto Moros – Alguien ha puesto explosivos en nuestros asientos y…

\- Aquí no Moros… estamos comiendo. – reprendió Nix – Al menos no se me han cambiado de bando.

Los tres miraron a Momo quien les devolvió la mira desafiante a pesar de los lentes obscuros.

La cena transcurrió sin incidentes y los 19 se movieron a una sala especial con sillas de lujo reclinables de piel, donde se sentirían más a gusto y como en familia a pesar de los incidentes arriba mencionados.

Tanto Thanatos como Hypnos sonrieron. Parecía que eran los únicos, por llegar directo a la cena, que no habían sido afectados con ninguna broma de mal gusto de Momos.

\- Hespérides… Mesis… Filotes… me encanta su nuevo look. Muy moderno – dijo Nix sonriendo

\- Alguien puso pintura violeta en nuestro Shampoo madre! – dijo Hespérides

\- Pues se ven muy modernas. Y tu Filotes? De que vienes disfrazada hoy? – preguntó Nix curiosa

\- Serinuma Kae! – dijo supe contenta modelando su nuevo cabello violeta – Tenia que aprovechar.

\- Ay mi vida! Tu siempre tan ternuritas! – exclamó Nix – pero te queda muy bien. Avísame si encuentras a tu Senpai.

\- Si! Senpai! – dijo Filotes brin coteando como siempre para molestia de Mesis.

\- Por qué no lo castigas? – preguntó esta última – Sabes bien que por "alguien" nos estamos refiriendo al cabeza hueca de tu hijo – dijo señalando a Momo.

El Dios de las bromas y el buen humor irguió la cabeza. Esas bromas no las había ideado él, pero ya lo habían golpeado y maltratado así que no valía la pena chillar al respecto.

\- Tan pronto van a comenzar las quejas Mesis? – reprendió Nix

\- Pero madre…

Todos comenzaron a dar sus respectivas quejas de sus hermanos Momo incluido. Ni las Moiras se salvaban de chismearle a su madre lo que hacían mal sus hermanas. La única que estaba callada era Keres.

\- Madre! A mi Keres me mandó al hospital! – dijo Hypnos en el calor de la discusión

\- Cierto. Casi lo mata ¡! – secundó Thanatos.

Nix lo miró a ambos.

\- No sean exagerados. – dijo Nix – Ustedes son más fuertes que ella. Como pudo pasar eso?

\- Si pero… no lo hizo ella sola! – dijo Hypnos entregándole un papel – Y aquí está la cuenta del hospital! Que me la pague o…

\- O qué? – preguntó Nix muy seria – La agarraras a golpes como hiciste con Mesis?

Los ojos de Hypnos se abrieron como platos mientras Nix se levantaba de su asiento haciendo que Hypnos, Mesis y Keres se hundieran en su asiento.

\- De verdad creen que no hay familiares que mandan a decirme lo que está pasando con ustedes? – dijo – Tu Hypnos… tienes un lugar privilegiado en el sequito de Hades y te peleas con Mesis por algo tan mundano como el dinero? Peor aún… eres hombre. Tienes el doble de fuerza que ella. Acaso no piensas que puedes lastimarla seriamente?

Hypnos se levantó enfadado. No sería el único que cargaría con la culpa.

\- Mesis anduvo dando información confidencial de mis negocios con un santo de Athena a quien se le estaba ofreciendo como vil callejera! – gritó – Eso es traición a la familia!

\- Hypnos!

\- Mentira! Yo no sabía quién era en realidad, Madre! – se defendió Mesis

Sus hermanas la miraron como preguntándole… pero si te le estabas ofreciendo o no?

\- Me hizo perder mucho dinero! – repitió Hypnos enfadado

\- Esos no son modos de tratar a las mujeres y si necesitas que tu virilidad sea cortada para que lo entiendas te lo voy a hacer – dijo Nix – Ahora aplasta tu trasero en esa silla y déjame seguir escuchando a tus hermanos.

Hypnos obedeció de mala gana pero Dolos intervino.

\- Oye madre… entonces quitaras la restricción de que podamos cruzarnos con humanos?

\- Cruzarse? – dijo Nix – Acaso eres un perro?

\- Bueno mi… tu entiendes – dijo el dios de las malas ardides – Némesis quería con ese santo… Thanatos también quería con una santa…

Nix volteó a ver a Thanatos quien no se movió ni un ápice.

\- A mí que me lo prueben – dijo despreocupado

Nix volteó a ver a su acusador Dolos quien tampoco se preocupó.

\- Oh vamos ma! Si quieres te mando las fotos de todas las humanas con las que copuló desde la última vez que estuviste aquí. Mi investigador dijo que…

\- Me estas siguiendo imbécil? – Dijo Thanatos levantándose en tono amenazador hacia Dolos

\- Ma!

\- Thanatos! Te atreves aun estando yo aquí en frente? – Gritó Nix

Hypnos jaló de su traje a Thanatos para que se sentara antes de que hiciera enojar a su madre.

Nix siguió escuchando quejas de todos sus hijos hasta que se cansó.

\- Basta! – dijo pegando un grito que hizo que hasta el candelabro de cristal arriba de sus cabezas temblara – Cuando será el día en que este una… UNA! Sola noche en paz con ustedes. Es todo lo que pido. Para eso vengo? No es posible que me hagan pasar por todo esto cada vez que bajo. Después de todo lo que hago por ustedes…

Todos sus hijos comenzaron a darse de topes. Aquí venia el discurso/chantaje emocional de madre por el que todos le huían.

\- Yo que tanto le presumo a Gea que mis hijos no son como los suyos, que los míos se quieren y se respetan…

Hypnos pellizcó a Thanatos cuando vio que iba a comenzar a debatirle para que no le siguiera el juego..

\- Que van a hacer el día que ya no esté?...

Mesis miro a Filotes quien comenzó a sollozar como niña chiquita.

\- Filotes! Guarda esas lagrimas para cuando me muera…

Momo sacó de su bolsillo un rompecabezas de metal y comenzó a entretenerse con él para no escuchar lo mismo de siempre.

\- Momo! Me estas ignorando ahora? Vaya! Todo lo hago porque los quiero. Pero cuando tengan hijos me vas a entender…

Hespérides miro a Ezis y esta a su vez a Hemera quien asintió con la cabeza. Hespérides levantó la mano para llamar la atención.

\- Mama! Mama!

\- Que paso hija?

\- Keres está embarazada!

Keres vio pasar sus miles de años de vida frente a sus ojos. Nix se acercó a ella peligrosamente rápido y la tomó de los hombros para verla directamente a los ojos pero Keres no pudo sostenerle la mirada.

\- Por cronos… - dijo Nix regresando a su asiento en modo desolador que hizo que Keres corriera a hincarse a los pies de su madre para pedir perdón recargada sobre sus rodillas – En que falle! – dijo en tono teatral – En que momento te descarrilaste mi querida hija… Yo no te eduque así. Hasta le pedí a Hera que te pusiera ese anillo de pureza para que no pasaras por esto… Quien fue el desgraciado que te deshonró de ese modo? Habla!

Las Moiras comenzaron a cuchichear. Como es que ellas no sabían de eso? Mesis vio este comportamiento y secundó a Hespérides en el chisme.

\- Madre… si los chismes son correctos – dijo Mesis disfrutando de darle la información a Nix – Fue Ares.

Keres levanto la mirada sorprendida hacia su hermana y después hasta su madre, porque el infinito Cosmos furioso de Nix comenzó a hacerse sentir en todo el hotel. Todas sus hijas corrieron a resguardarse detrás de columnas o bajo las mesas de la cena, mientras que los hijos estaban ansiosos por ver a su madre en acción.

Se escucharon golpes a la puerta y Momo fue a abrir. Para su sorpresa, Ares, Zeus y Hera estaban ahí.

\- Tía abuela! – dijo Hera en tono amigable, lo que no le hizo ninguna gracia a Nix

\- Hera. Justo a la persona que necesitaba ver – dijo en voz helada.

\- Tía! – dijo Zeus yendo a abrazarla sin ninguna vergüenza – A qué hora llegaste? Te vez hermosa! Me hubieras dicho y yo hubiera ido por ti.

\- No me cambies el tema sobrino – dijo Nix un poco menos enojada. Maldito encanto de Zeus. – Tu hijo deshonró a mi hija y exijo satisfacción!

Todas comenzaron a salir de su escondite para ver el chisme. Ares permanecía callado con los puños cerrados. No tenía que estar ahí. No tenía que sacrificarse esta vez. Era inocente.

\- Tranquila tía abuela. De hecho, los dos estamos aquí para pedirle formalmente la mano de Keres para mi Ares. – dijo Hera tomando del brazo a su hijo – Llevaban mucho tiempo trabajando juntos y era lógico que tarde o temprano se diera una atracción entre ellos.

\- Y estamos listos para hacerlo público y hacer una gran fiesta en el olimpo – mencionó Zeus haciendo que Ares rechinara los dientes.

Nix sonrió y comenzó a palmotear y planear la boda. Keres miraba a su madre, Hera y Zeus, a sus hermanos y por ultimo a Ares. Se veía tan… miserable. Recordó la conversación que había tenido con Anteros y tomó una decisión.

\- No! – dijo en voz alta

\- No qué? – preguntó Hera

\- No me casare con Ares. Ni ahora ni nunca! – gritó más resuelta de lo que nadie antes la había escuchado.

Los tres mayores voltearon a verla sorprendida y Keres vio como Ares suspiraba aliviado.

\- Pero que estás diciendo niña? Por qué no quieres casarte con Ares? – preguntó Hera

Keres hizo una pequeña pausa antes de contestar con voz firme y mirando a su madre a los ojos.

\- Porque él no es el padre de mi bebe… y yo ya estoy casada.


	189. Chapter 189

**Capítulo 187**

 **Julio 30, 10 pm**

 **Salón de fiestas Hotel Olimpo**

 **Atenas, Grecia**

Las tres deidades mayores voltearon a verla sorprendida y Keres vio como Ares suspiraba aliviado.

\- Pero que estás diciendo niña? Por qué no quieres casarte con Ares? – preguntó Hera

Keres hizo una pequeña pausa antes de contestar con voz firme y mirando a su madre a los ojos.

\- Porque él no es el padre de mi bebe… y yo ya estoy casada.

Un silencio sepulcral reinó en el salón después de las palabras de Keres. Nix, Zeus y Hera miraban asombrados a la rubia, mientras que todos sus hermanos se miraban entre sí.

\- Keres, de que estas hablando? – preguntó Hera muy seria – Tu le dijiste a Apolo que Ares era el padre.

Keres se levantó de la posición donde estaba muy despacio.

\- No. No recuerdo haberle dicho absolutamente nada de eso – afirmo Keres mirando a Ares. El sabia la verdad y sabía que no lo había incriminado.

\- Pero entonces… quien fue? – Pregunto Nix – Hermes? Anteros?

\- No.

\- Apolo? Hades? Poseidón? – Pregunto Hera

\- No. Tampoco

\- Hay no! Caíste con el borracho de Dionisio, verdad? – pregunto Nix horrorizada

\- Claro que no! – contestó Keres – Primero perro.

Todas sus hermanas comenzaron a reír ante la cara que puso Keres ante esto, pero ninguno de los tres sonreía siquiera.

\- No fue mi esposo verdad? – preguntó Hera volteando a verlo peligrosamente

\- No! Claro que no! – dijo Keres dando un paso atrás - No fue ningún dios griego!

Hera se tapó los ojos con una mano y Zeus suspiraba aliviado. Hera podía ser bastante suspicaz a veces y bastante ciega otras veces. Si solo supiera…

\- Egipcio? Nórdico? Fue nórdico verdad? – pregunto Nix ansiosa – Solo dime que fue Thor.

\- Ahhh si… tiene buenos genes ese chico – mencionó Hera con actitud soñadora y casi casi en éxtasis.

\- Ejem Ejem – carraspeo Zeus de mal humor al ver a su esposa babear por el joven dios del trueno – Porque no dejan hablar a la chica. Todos queremos saber quién fue el ganon, digo el… padre de tu hijo. Si no es ningún dios griego, egipcio o nórdico…

Keres dio dos o tres pasos hacia atrás quedando más cerca de Ares como buscando su protección.

\- El… él no es un… dios – balbuceó Keres – es… un humano y… es… mi esposo.

Veinte pares de ojos la miraron asombrados y otros de ellos, como su madre y sus hermanos gemelos.

\- Que hiciste que estúpida? – Grito Thanatos acercándose amenazadoramente.

\- Dijo que… - repitió Hypnos secundando a su hermano

Thanatos iba a golpear a Keres pero Ares se interpuso y lo lanzo por los aires llevándose en el camino a Hypnos quien ya estaba esperando su turno para hacer lo mismo.

Las tres Moiras nerviosas se pusieron a tejer mientras que Filotes y Hespérides los recogían del suelo con la boca sangrando.

\- No me importa que golpees a tu novia si te la vas a coger y eso es lo que les gusta, pero a tu hermana embarazada y mi General, no la vas a tocar tan fácil – dijo Ares tranquilamente

Hera estaba haciendo cálculos de todos los destrozos que había hecho su hijo en el salón de su hotel, Mesis veía a Ares con nuevos ojos feliz de que hubiera golpeado a los gemelos y Zeus ahora era el que se tapaba los ojos avergonzado, pero Ares miraba desafiante a Nix quien volvió a sentarse en su trono.

\- Esto no puede estar pasando. Por qué a mí?! – exclamó de forma dramática pero Dolos quería saber el chisme completo.

\- Oye Keres, pero por lo menos es un griego, verdad? – preguntó

Todos los que no estaban ocupados haciendo otra cosa voltearon a ver su respuesta. Keres lo pensó un poco y negó con la cabeza, lo que hizo que todos los varones comenzaran a murmurar. Era bien sabido que dentro de su sociedad no se veía bien la mezcla de razas aunque ya había antecedentes más nunca habían procreado.

Nix ya no decía nada. Solo se le veía pensativa y su cosmos fluctuaba dependiendo de lo que estuviera pensando y Zeus intentaba consolarla poniéndole una mano en su hombro.

Filotes y Mesis se acercaron a su hermana y Ares se alejó unos pasos. Sabía que ellas dos Eran las más unidas a Keres.

\- Cuéntanos que se siente? Como se llama? Donde esta? – preguntaron emocionadas.

Keres sonrío.

\- Que se siente? – suspiró toda enamorada –Es como caminar sobre nubes mientras tomas un refresco de cola con mucho hielo en pleno desierto del Sahara en verano a medio día. Así de bien. Que como se llama? _(Shaka)_ Aleix. Donde esta? Pues…

Zeus escuchó el nombre y volteó inmediatamente.

\- Como dijiste que se llama? – preguntó.

\- A-Aleix señor – dijo Keres apenada

Hera también volteó pero a ver a Zeus.

\- Uhhh… un momento. Que no es el nombre del chico por el que Athena está peleando con Poseidón?

Zeus asintió y Nix volteó de inmediato con una mirada feroz.

\- Oh no!. No lo hiciste! - exclamó

La voz que utilizó hizo que Filotes y Mesis corrieran al lado contrario y Keres se abrazara a Ares escondiéndose mientras Nix se levantaba lentamente con la mirada fija en su hija. Ella estaba al tanto del juicio que se estaba llevando a cabo en el olimpo porque al igual que Gea, tenía quien le enviara los chismes del Olimpo, mas no le había tomado la menor importancia porque ninguno de sus hijos estaba involucrado, hasta ahora.

\- Tía abuela? Tu sabes algo al respecto? – Pregunto Zeus curioso

\- Se demasiadas cosas – dijo Nix volteando hacia sus hijos – Déjenme sola con Keres. Esta reunión ha terminado. Pero no se desaparezcan, tendré mi conversación con cada uno más tarde.

No tuvo que decirlo dos veces. Todos salieron corriendo excepto Thanatos e Hypnos, quienes veían a Keres y a Ares con algo parecido al odio. Nix los urgió con algunos chasquidos y estos dos salieron con toda la calma desafiando a todos.

\- Ares, cariño… ven. Al rato vienes por ella – dijo Hera extendiendo la mano para hacer que su hijo se despegara a Keres con mucho esfuerzo y a regañadientes – Es su madre. No debes de preocuparte de que haga algo en su contra.

Los tres salieron por la puerta quedando Nix sola con Keres.

\- Es tu esposo el chico que dice Zeus?

\- No lo sé. No creo que sea el único Aleix en todo el planeta! – se defendió Keres

\- Hasta donde me quede, andabas hasta las patitas por alguien llamado Asmita. Que sucedió? Cambiaste de repente?

Keres subió la mirada y comenzó a mover las manos nerviosa.

\- Pues… más o menos… es el mismo…

\- No te entiendo.

Keres se acercó un poco más con la cabeza agachada y en actitud humilde.

\- Si… te digo… no me reganas?

\- Ten por seguro que te voy a reganar. Ahora dímelo todo. Sabré si me mientes y te ira peor – aclaró Nix.

Keres tuvo que confesarse con su madre. Al terminar Keres estaba llorando y Nix con una cara de reprobación que apenas podía con ella.

\- Y Ahora ya no sé qué hacer – sollozó – Ahora… ahora estoy…

Nix no pudo reganarla como ella hubiera querido. Había visto muy pocas veces llorar a Keres y siempre que lo hacía quedaba desarmada por la más pequeña de sus hijos. Extendió su mano y Keres volvió a quedarse en sus pies abrazando sus rodillas sollozando boca abajo. Nix inhalo y exhalo varias veces antes de comenzar a acariciar su sedoso cabello rubio. Tenía que dejar atrás su orgullo para consolar a su hija.

\- Hija mía, yo estoy contigo cuando tú estás y cuando no estás. Tus alegrías y preocupaciones son también las mías como la de todos tus hermanos. – dijo Nix - Ahora quizás sea ésta una maravillosa oportunidad de reforzar nuestro lazo, y de comprendernos mejor.

Keres levantó la mirada hacia su madre. Su cara con el maquillaje corrido por las lágrimas era un desastre.

\- Pero… ahora que hago con esto – dijo Keres tomando su aun vientre plano.

Nix le tomó ambas manos.

\- Mi adorada hija, tu hijo no es un error. Tu hijo es una consecuencia de tu error el que fue transformado en una alegre bendición. – le dijo – Es una nueva vida inocente, llena de esperanzas, todas ellas puestas sólo en ti. En tu caso, Tu hijo fue creado así: con amor, por amor y para el amor. Tu hijo fue creado para ser feliz, para vivir en el amor, para hacernos felices y para hacerte feliz. Acaso te pone triste saberte embarazada de la persona que amas?

Keres la miró escandalizada.

\- No. Claro que no. – dijo Keres – Es mi bebe y lo amo.

\- Me parece bien. La maternidad es un privilegio de mujer. Pero no es fácil aceptar el precio que todos debemos pagar, cuando por causa de nuestra voluntad nos alejamos del camino que nos conduce hacia nuestra felicidad. Porque siempre es un alto precio. Al parecer todos tardamos en darnos cuenta de que existe un camino seguro hacia nuestra felicidad.

\- Pero Madre… y… si me quedo como madre soltera? Como le hago frente a mis hermanos, a mi trabajo… Todos van a molestarme! – sollozó Keres

Nix negó con la cabeza.

\- El dolor y el sufrimiento siempre son una oportunidad para crecer como persona, para hallar el camino del amor verdadero; una oportunidad de dar mucho, de dar lo mejor de ti a los demás. Son, aunque parezca increíble, ¡una oportunidad para llegar a ser más feliz!

Keres se quedó pensativa.

\- Crees que entonces él quiera volver conmigo? Aunque no tenga lo que el necesita o quiere? – preguntó.

\- Keres, - explicó Nix - Tus más valiosas posesiones son tus íntimas pertenencias, ésas que se encuentran protegidas y resguardadas por tu cuerpo, muy en tu interior, en ese lugar tan personal que llamamos espíritu. Esas posesiones que puedes cultivar, te permiten proyectar tu existencia hacia lo más valioso en esta tierra, hacia lo que no tiene límites ni tamaño, hacia aquello que a veces nos parece visiblemente pequeño, pero que contiene un sensible valor eterno. Así, lo que por momentos nos pudo cautivar y pareció encandilarnos por su aparente valor en esta vida, descubrimos que es insignificante. Porque ellas, tus verdaderas posesiones, te permiten reconocer sin confusión lo único realmente valioso en tu vida: el amor verdadero. Y si él llega a conocerte más, en tu verdadero Espíritu, te amará también.

Keres la escuchaba atentamente

\- Madre… dudo que él pueda nunca perdonarme lo que hice. – dijo – Y si no logro hacer que me ame?

\- Querida hija – respondió Nix levantándole la barbilla hacia ella - La vida es un camino por recorrer, para crecer y llegar a ser. Es en la superación de las naturales dificultades donde nos convertimos en la hija, la madre y la mujer que deseamos ser. En la superación de tus mayores dificultades debes ver tus grandes oportunidades. Si alguna vez sientes que los vientos inesperados de la adversidad se están llevando tus fuerzas y empiezan a invadirte los sentimientos de la incertidumbre, la soledad y la derrota, invitándote a entregarte, en una actitud pasiva y resignada... por favor, te ruego que me escuches y no continúes pensando en ti misma! Tú no estás sola! Nos tienes a tus hermanos y a mí. Comprendes?

Keres abrazó a su madre. No habría creído que la apoyaría pero parecía que así era.

\- Entonces…

\- Entonces ve a descansar que mañana nos iremos de compras. Mi nenita necesitara muchas cosas nuevas– dijo Nix sonriendo.

Keres le dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- Gracias Ma.

\- Y dile a tus hermanos que están afuera que entren. Quiero hablar con ellos – dijo Nix en tono apacible.

Keres asintió y salió pasando el recado a sus hermanos gemelos antes de echarse a correr, pues no estaba Ares alrededor para defenderla. Para cuando Hypnos y Thanatos entraron al salón, la expresión de la cara de Nix había cambiado por completo.

\- Nos mandaste llamar, madre?

\- Si. Quiero que investiguen a ese tal Aleix. Quiero saberlo todo… Bueno, malo… quiero pruebas físicas de todo. Y también llamen a Hermes, quiero que traiga un paquete exprés desde el Cairo que ustedes empacaran para mí ya que no quiero perjudicarlos con Hades - dijo Nix muy seria con una mirada muy significativa que sus hijos supieron interpretar muy bien – Y estén preparados para cuando les encargue traerme a ese humano a mi presencia. Quiero conocer al padre de mi nieto y saber por qué abandonó a mi Keres. Nadie humilla así a una de mis hijas y se queda sin castigo.

 **Julio 30, 3pm**

 **Columbus Isle**

 **San Salvador Bahamas**

Liz se preparó para salir de su habitación por primera vez desde que llegara de su cita con Aioros la noche anterior. Ese cambio de horario tan extremo la había sacado de balance y aunque había salido de Atenas a las 11pm, en realidad había llegado a las 5pm pero algo mareada y cansada. No acostumbraba un Jet Lag tan extremo y se había tomado la libertad de dormir un poco más, pero ahora tenía hambre y dado que el restaurante estaría cerrado hasta la hora de la cena, tendría que ir al bar aunque sea por una hamburguesa.

Abrió la puerta y dos cabecitas rubias azotaron en el suelo.

\- Hola! – dijo Vehu levantándose y ayudando a Jely a hacer lo mismo

\- Me estaban espiando? – preguntó asombrada

\- Claro que no!

\- Dónde estabas?

\- Te buscamos por todas partes!

\- Te vimos platicando con ese lemuriano y desapareciste!

\- Nos preocupamos mucho!

\- Estábamos a punto de llamarle al jefe y…

\- No! Prometieron no acusarme! – reclamó Liz

\- Y tu prometiste no meterte ni meternos en problemas – recrimino Jely – Pero al menos sabemos que no perdiste tu…

\- Mi qué?

Vehu le dio un pellizco en el brazo a su hermano y este cerro la boca con candado.

\- Tu cartera!

\- Ah sí! Es porque la deje aquí – dijo Liz – Me acompañan por una cheeseburguer?

\- Si.

El grupo de amigos caminaron por la arena hacia el bar de la playa.

\- Ya en serio donde estuviste? – pregunto Jely – Somos muy curiosos.

\- Y Aleix no quiso decirnos. Dijo que nos dedicáramos a lavar la estatua de mármol si no teníamos nada que hacer – dijo Vehu muy ofendido.

\- Y… lo hicieron? – pregunto Liz

Los dos angelitos sonrieron al mismo tiempo que jugaban con sus manos y arrastraban los pies.

\- Pues es que no teníamos tarea

\- Jajaja locos. Solo fui al cine con un amigo – dijo ruborizándose un poco y llegando justo al Bar para que no le siguieran preguntando aunque los dos angelitos estaban extrañados porque no había ningún cine a varias horas de vuelo a la redonda.

Una agradable rubia platinada algo bronceada por el sol y con rubor en sus mejillas se presentó con ella un poco agitada.

\- Hola! Puedo… ayudarte?

\- Me das una cheeseburguer sin pepinillos ni cebolla? – preguntó Liz sonriendo

\- Se… seguro – dijo Tania con una mirada de alivio mientras se daba vuelta para trabajar en la parrilla – No quiere algo de… de tomar?

Liz se volvió hacia sus amigos.

\- Mmm… que recomiendan chicos?

\- Mangoneada – dijo Vehu

\- Malteada - respondió Jely

\- Icee de mora azul recién llegado será – dijo Tania haciendo caso omiso de las sugerencias de los rubios – co-cortesía de la casa.

\- Gracias! Muy amable! – dijo recibiendo el vaso de manos de Tania – No ha visto a Aleix o a su mentor?

\- A-Aleix esta… trabajando pero no debe tardar en llegar y… y… - tragó saliva nerviosa – Su mentor es el Señor Julián o Kanon

\- Kanon.

\- No… no lo he visto… por acá. – menciono Tania sirviéndole la hamburguesa tal como lo pidió – Son 3.95

\- Yo pago – dijo una voz conocida detrás de ellos

Liz y los angelitos voltearon y vieron a Aleix salir del agua en su speedo negro haciendo que tanto Vehu como Jely se apresuraran a taparles los ojos a Liz para que no le diera ninguna tentación al verlo semidesnudo, lo que solo hizo reír a Aleix.

\- Ok. Estoy muy bueno, ya entendí – dijo enredando una de las toallas de playa que tenía Tania junto al bar en su cintura logrando que los dos angelitos descubrieran los ojos de Liz y lanzaran una mirada de reprobación hacia él.

\- Aleix! Justo preguntaba por ti! Verdad… uh… cómo te llamas? – le preguntó a una Tania cada vez más roja.

\- Tania

\- Tania… verdad que te pregunte?

Aleix pudo ver que Tania movía su cabeza afirmativamente mientras lanzaba un gran suspiro y solo se llevó la mano a la cara al adivinar lo que estaba pasando ahí.

\- Dame un icee también por favor – pidió Aleix – Y ustedes dos vayan a ver si ya puso la marrana. Uchale!

Los dos angelitos lo miraron con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Nada más porque la mini pig de la señora Hera ya iba a tener bebes porque si no…

\- Boo! - exclamó para asustarlos y los dos salieron corriendo – Jajaja me divierto mucho con esos dos – recibió el icee de la mano de Tania - Vamos hacia aquella sombrilla para platicar.

Liz asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia allá seguida de Aleix, pero este se regresó y miró a Tania quien lo veía con cara de interrogación, pero lo que él hizo fue patear la parte baja del stand.

\- Deja de quitarle el tiempo a Tania. No tienes nada mejor que hacer? -

\- No. – se escuchó una voz del otro lado de la madera

Sonriendo del descaro de su amigo, Aleix regresó con Liz.

\- Te dije que me iban a reganar – reclamó Tania mientras por centésima vez intentaba quitarse las manos de Kanon de encima, quien estando debajo de la barra, no podía ser visto por los clientes y la acariciaba a su antojo

\- Yo no escuche que te reganaran a ti sino a mí – dijo Kanon sin dejar de meterle mano – Además, me voy mañana y tengo que aprovechar todo lo que pueda.

\- Creí que te quedarías más tiempo – dijo Tania un poco triste

\- No. En cuanto termine mi entrevista con tu hermano salgo o me van a castigar así que… dicho esto… cierra el stand y ven para acá. – dijo extendiendo la mano con una sonrisa pícara.

Tania dudo un poco pero su fuerza de voluntad era bastante escasa en cuanto Kanon se refería y termino obedeciendo.

Aleix alcanzó a Liz y se sentó en uno de los camastros frente a ella.

\- Ahora sí. Como te fue en tu "cita" – preguntó interesado

Liz se ruborizó.

\- La película de acción muy buena, creo que habrá una tercera parte y los personajes femeninos…

\- Liz, no te estoy preguntando por la película… - Aleix reflexionó un poco - aunque, en parte es bueno porque eso quiere decir que la estabas viendo y poniendo atención.

\- Por qué no lo haría?

Aleix se quedó callado. Él no era quien para estarle explicando lo que podía o no suceder en una cita sobre todo cuando estaba más que seguro que para él solo era teoría.

\- Lo que me interesa saber es si se comportó como un caballero o tengo que ir a rompérsela. – dijo muy serio.

\- Bueno…

\- Que?

\- Pero no me acusas?

\- Sabes que no. – dijo Aleix – Además ni que tuvieras 12 años.

\- Cierto. Pues la película estuvo bien pero el aire acondicionado de la sala estaba muy frio y comencé a temblar de frio. El tampoco traía chaqueta así que… terminó… cobijándome en sus brazos – dijo Liz sonriendo al recordarlo – Pero nunca insinuó nada y si acaso, en el final súper emotivo me tomó de la mano.

Aleix entrecerró los ojos. El viejo truco.

\- Después del cine que hicieron?

Liz volvió a sonreír

\- Me preguntó si tenía hambre y la verdad es que sí. – respondió - Recuerda que yo no almorcé por los nervios.

\- Si, lo recuerdo.

\- Entonces volvió a preguntarme si se me antojaba algo en específico y le dije que tenía antojo de alitas de pollo y fuimos hacia un lugar donde las vendían.

Aleix se dio una palmada en la frente. Quien pedía alitas de pollo en la primera cita sabiendo que te podías ensuciar todo.? Solo Liz.

\- Y siquiera valieron la pena? – preguntó Aleix

\- Si. Estaban muy ricas y como era un lugar tranquilo pudimos platicar y aclarar algunas cosas… - dijo Liz – Conversación que de haberla tenido hace un mes…

\- El pasado ya pasó y el futuro está por venir – interrumpió Aleix - en realidad no podemos hacer nada por ello. Pero si vives el presente y te centras en lo que estás haciendo, aprenderás a ser consciente, a vivir el momento y a disfrutar de todas esas experiencias de las que eres participe y antes no te dabas ni cuenta.

Liz aplaudió ante esas últimas palabras.

\- Exacto! Es lo que el tío Bud dice siempre!

\- Tío Bud? Ah sí… Tu tío Bud el gordito bonachón. – dijo Aleix – Después de comer alitas…?

\- Jajaja no sé si le vaya a gustar que le digas así. – dijo Liz sonriendo – Después Aioros dijo que me invitaría a un lugar con poca iluminación y escondido para muchos y que disfrutaríamos los dos.

Aleix casi escupe su bebida.

\- Que hizo qué? Pero no fuiste verdad?

Liz batió sus pestanas y sonrío sin contestar.

\- No iba a perderme la oportunidad querido amigo. A decir verdad, lo provee y me gustó. Y ahora que se dónde, cómo y cuándo, te voy a llevar a ti también. – declaro Liz

Casi se le desencaja la mandíbula de la sorpresa.

\- Oye no. Está bien que te deschongues pero a mí no me embarres en tus planes. – dijo levantándose

Liz lo miró extrañada.

\- No creo que tenga nada de malo. Bueno, posiblemente tenga que correr el doble cuando regrese a casa para poder seguir practicando deporte pero de ahí en fuera…

\- Que tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?

\- Como voy a bajar las calorías que me comí entonces?

\- Calorías? Que no se supone que las bajaste con lo que hiciste con él?

Liz inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado y un chanclazo fue a dar a la cabeza de Aleix cuando se dio cuenta lo que él estaba insinuando.

\- No! Eres un mal pensado! Solo fuimos a tomar Café Turco con pastas en una de las callejuelas alternas! Son oscuras y a menos que sepas que están ahí, no se ven.

\- Pues habla claro! – dijo sobándose el lugar donde le había golpeado – Deberías ser beisbolista. Tienes buen brazo.

\- Jeje si lo tengo. – dijo Liz sonriendo – No vuelvas a pensar así de mí.

\- No si de ti no dudo sino de el – contestó – Entonces… puedo estar tranquilo de que no hubo ningún contacto físico verdad.

A Liz se le ilumino su cara y puso cara soñadora.

 _Flashback_

Después de terminar el café, habían seguido platicando mientras caminaban tomados de la mano por las calles llenas de turistas.

\- Hay una última cosa que podemos hacer hoy, quieres? – pregunto Aioros

Liz asintió feliz de poder prolongar aunque sea unos minutos esa cita y pronto se dio cuenta que Aioros la condujo hacia el Novotel Atenas, donde había sido la boda de Milo y la subió a la terraza de nuevo donde había sido la fiesta.

Aioros tomó a Liz del brazo. Caminaron a través de la terraza y después se apoyaron en la balaustrada de piedra. Al no haber un evento especial, y por la hora, la terraza estaba apenas iluminada con algunas cintas led y La alberca reflejaba las estrellas y al fondo se veía la imagen del Acrópolis iluminada y la una luna creciente se elevaba por encima de esta.

\- Apuesto que con tanto relajo, no pudiste apreciarla ese día. – le dijo Aioros mostrándosela – Yo no me canso de verla cada vez que puedo.

Liz levantó la vista para mirar, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

\- Es tan hermoso! - exclamó en voz baja.

\- Tan hermosa como tú, Liz —contestó Aioros .

Liz se sintió tan sorprendida ante sus palabras que se volvió a mirarlo y en aquel instante los brazos de él la rodearon, y acercó su boca a la de ella para besarla. Liz se quedó anonadada. Incrédula, no acertaba siquiera en pensar. No era el primer beso que él le daba, pero de algún modo era diferente al primero, mas… preciso.

Cuando los brazos de Aioros la oprimieron con más fuerza, algo extraño sucedió en su interior. La dicha que había experimentado durante toda la velada pareció subir por su cuerpo hasta su pecho, recorrer su garganta y concentrarse en sus labios.

Comprendió que la presión de aquellos labios contra los suyos evocaba una sensación maravillosa, muy diferente a cuanto había conocido o creído posible. Era como si toda la belleza de Atenas y todas las maravillas del cielo se hubieran concentrado en el beso de Aioros . Era lo que ella recordaba y mucho más.

Se le ocurrió, entonces, una idea inusitada: acaso esto que sentía por él, era el amor que había aprendido en los libros y lo que Sam sentía cada vez que su padre la besaba? Porque si era así, era más maravilloso y más perfecto de lo que jamás imaginó.

Sintió que Aioros la acercaba más a él y percibió, aunque no lo comprendía del todo, que se encendía algo en su interior.

Por fin, cuando parecía que había pasado un siglo, Aioros levantó la cabeza y Liz sintió como si las estrellas que veía alrededor de su cabeza lo iluminaran con una luz que parecía venir, no sólo del cielo, sino de su propio corazón.

\- Creo… que le llamare a Mu para que vaya a dejarte, o hare algo que no deseo que suceda hasta que tú y yo hablemos más adelante.

Liz no dijo ni una sola palabra y solo atinó a asentir de nuevo. Aioros le mandó un mensaje a Mu para que viniera a recogerla y le hiciera el favor de llevarla de nuevo a la isla antes de que otra cosa pasara. Tanto que recriminaba a Aioria por no poder controlarse y sería una lástima que él tampoco lo hiciera.

Mu llegó con cara de pocos amigos a los pocos segundos y Aioros le dio un último abrazo y beso en la mejilla murmurándole lo ansioso que estaría por repetir la experiencia.

Ambos se esfumaron en el aire y Aioros se puso a brincar emocionado. Eso había salido mejor de lo que había planeado.

Fin del Flashback

\- Claro que no. Porque si hubo un beso. Un largo y perfecto, beso de buenas noches. – dijo Liz suspirando.

Aleix la miró y solo negó resignado con la cabeza al tiempo que se levantaba. La cara de Liz lo explicaba mejor y decidió mejor ir rápidamente a su habitación para cambiarse, porque esa niña no bajaría de esa nube en algún tiempo.

 **Julio 31, 5pm**

 **Barrio Shinsekai**

 **Osaka Japón**

Marín veía con mucho interés al hombre con capucha que estaba sentado del otro lado del Ring. No había hecho absolutamente nada desde que la habían conducido a ese lugar los dos hombres del día anterior por callejuelas que ella hubiera sido imposible que viera si no sabía que estaban ahí previamente. Intuía que era algún tipo de bunker subterráneo pues después de caminar varias calles, unas escaleras separaban la superficie de aquel ring improvisado con cuerdas de barco y colchonetas de gimnasio viejas.

\- Muy bien águila, escoge un numero – le dijo uno de los hombres

\- Para qué?

\- Para tu turno en la pelea desde luego – contesto el otro.

\- Pelea? – Volteo a su alrededor y sonrío – Es en serio? Siempre quise estar en una pelea de estas.

\- Entonces toma tu número y espera

Marín lo hizo y le tocó el 24. Fue entonces que vio que gente con ropa fina comenzaba a llegar y se sentaba en las sillas y butacas de madera que estaban en dos de los lados del ring, dejando los otros dos para los peleadores. Ella fue a tomar asiento y los dos tipos desaparecieron. Pudo ver que había hombres y mujeres grandes y pequeños, todos japoneses y tan distintos entre ellos que en lugar de preocupar a Marín, le hizo gracia.

\- Jiji parece que estoy en una de esas maquinitas electrónicas a donde me llevaba Aioria a jugar cuando éramos adolescentes. – dijo – Que personaje seria yo? Cammy, Juni, Ingrid, Maki y Karin eran rubias… Rose, Sakura y Chun Li pelinegras… comienzo a pensar que nos discriminaron a las pelirrojas.

Durante toda esa hora, había monitoreado al encapuchado. Los demás platicaban entre sí, calentaban o ayudaban a los heridos a despejar la arena. El encapuchado no hacía nada de eso. Casi podía sentir odio y rencor emanando de él.

\- 24 y 56! – anunciaron en la arena y ella bajo saltando de las gradas.

Un joven pelinegro con un karategui y cinta negra estaba frente a ella.

\- Juli! – le dijo a su contendiente – Ella tenía cabello medio rojo.

Él se le quedo mirando extrañado y cuando tocaron el gong, comenzó a atacarla, pero era más que obvio que en ese nivel de pelea no podrían ni tocarla. Aun así decidió bajarse a su nivel y no usar su cosmos, por lo que dejó que el peleara hasta que se cansara y se rindiera. La declararon vencedora y regresó a su lugar pero los dos tipos que la trajeron se le acercaron:

\- Que carajos fue eso? – dijo el más grande

\- Uhhh?

\- Sabe muy bien que en este tipo de eventos, es mucho más productivo 1.- que las mujeres ensenen algo de piel así que haga algo al respecto…

Marín volteo a ver lo que traía puesto. Una playera blanca y unos pantalones negros deportivos con unos tenis.

\- Ok ya entendí. Y el punto numero dos?

\- Entre más sangre mejor. Mas apuestas y más regalías para el premio. No lo olvide!

\- Si… si… - dejo que se alejaran un poco antes de cortar su playera para que quedara en forma de ombliguera y doblara la cintura hacia afuera de su pantalón varias veces, quedando la línea de su pantalón casi al comienzo de su cadera. – Creo que así está mejor. – se dijo ignorando la mirada de admiración de los otros peleadores y de coraje de las otras mujeres presentes.

Pasó al menos una hora más en la que Marín no pudo pelear. El Gong sonó dos veces y la gente estaba eufórica pues la primera ronda había terminado. Marín había estado atenta al tipo junto a ella que parecía saber todo de todos.

\- Hey tú! – le dijo Marín – Tu sabes mucho de esto verdad?

\- No es mi primer torneo de artes marciales mixtas – contestó

\- Entiendo. Conoces a ese tipo de la capucha? – dijo señalándolo

El tipo se le quedo viendo y negó con la cabeza.

\- No se alcanza a ver mucho pero nunca lo había visto antes.

\- Bueno. Gracias y suerte en la siguiente ronda. – dijo Marín sonriendo.

\- Gracias igualmente. Las semifinales y finales serán mañana.

Una hora después la volvieron a llamar. Esta vez el hombre con quien le tocaba pelear, era mucho más alto y musculoso que ella, tenía el cabello castaño claro y le recordó mucho a Aioria.

Cuando el Gong sonó y el comenzó a lanzarle varios golpes mientras se burlaba de su improvisado vestuario, algo dentro de ella estalló y no pudo contenerse. Lo derribo y lo golpeo, y golpeo y golpeó hasta que se dio cuenta que el pobre tipo sangraba por al menos tres lados y pedía clemencia. La declararon ganadora y apenada aplico un poco de cosmos en las heridas de su contrincante para atenuar el dolor mientras se lo llevaban en la camilla.

De reojo pudo ver por primera vez que el encapuchado se había puesto de pie mirándola. No le hubiera prestado mayor atención de no ser porque algo brillo en el cuello del hombre con las pobres luces de aquel lugar y Marín abrió grandes los ojos al reconocer ese brillo como proveniente de un dije. Un dije exactamente igual al suyo: El dije de Touma su hermano.

 **Julio 31, 6 pm**

 **Departamento de Akane Li**

 **Hong Kong, China**

Akane salió de la reunión con sus superior con los pelos de punta. La traían como calzón de chica fácil primero de región en región como si no hubieran más fiscales y la regañaban por no quedarse en un solo lugar y por no haber estado ahí para evitar el pago de la fianza de Yingban. Ella no tenía la culpa. De hecho ella había estado a punto de pedirle a su madre que hipotecara su casa en Tokio para poder sacarlo de ahí a tiempo y se alegró mucho cuando llegó a la sede el día anterior y se le informó que Dohko había pagado la fianza y estaba en la embajada griega bajo arraigo.

Apenas llegó a su departamento, aventó sus zapatos, su saco y su portafolio y estaba a punto de aventarse a su cama cuando su teléfono secundario comenzó a sonar. Tuvo que regresar a buscarlo a su saco, pues casi nadie aparte de sus padres, tenía ese número. Le extraño no reconocer el número que aparecía en el identificador pero aun así contestó.

A Hola?

D Hola hola!

A No tengo tiempo dígame con quien hablo o cuelgo?

D Uy lo siento señorita Akane. No creí que mi llamada la molestara. Aunque tiene lógica se supone que no debería estar hablando con usted si trabaja para la parte acusadora, soy Dohko

A Señor Dohko lo lamento, su llamada no me molesta en lo absoluto, discúlpeme por favor

D Mal día?

A muchísimo, pero me alegro que ya este fuera de prisión señor Dohko no sabía que tuviera tan buenos contactos

D Tssss pues ya vez. Júntate conmigo y te hago presidenta

A jijijijijiji pero el señor Julián solo no sabía que tuviera contactos por acá y que fuera su amigo

D Pues así así como amigos, compas, padrinos de chupe... pues no. Solo viejos conocidos

A pero un viejo conocido que le pago su fianza no?

D Uhhh... mmm... este... si algo así

A Señor Dohko me tenía muy preocupada no sabía que iba hacer con su fianza

D Solo se necesita prenderle una veladora a los santos correctos

A pero los santos como que hacen oídos sordos de vez en cuando

D Si... lo que me recuerda que tengo que volverle a llamar a uno de esos que me está haciendo sufrir.

A santos?

D Ex santo

A no sé si creerle o asustarme de que conozca a un santo

D Mmm... larga historia. En fin. Solo quería agradecerle que me sacara de una prisión para meterme en otra más bonita jeje

A me gustaría ayudarlo mucho más pero estoy con exceso de trabajo, Prisión? pero no está en la embajada de Grecia?

D Aja. Pero no me dejan salir jeje

A si gusta puedo hablar con el embajador y que le permitan salir con escolta?

D Mmm... no si no es miedo jaja. Ellos tienen retenido mi pasaporte por lo del juicio pendiente y yo estoy mientras aburrido sentado en mi habitación en lo que iban a ser las vacaciones más fantabulosas de mi vida... y las primeras. Al menos solito

A cuanto lo lamento señor Dohko, espero que terminemos esto pronto para que usted pueda tener las vacaciones que tanto desea

D Ni modo. Sera el año que viene si no me fusilan sus jefes

A espero que no y que podamos arreglar este problema, hablando de eso ya se puso de acuerdo con su abogado?

D En relación a que

A a como demostrar su inocencia desde luego, en los argumento que va usar en la corte y pruebas que refuten lo presentado por mi

D No.

A y que está esperando?, que encuentren un nuevo argumento para meterlo de nuevo a prisión esta vez sin fianza

D Mmm... no sé. Lo siento. Es la primera vez que me meto en problemas y no sé qué sigue. Francamente tampoco veo. Muy listo al abogado

A entonces tenemos problemas, porque se necesitan buscar las pruebas que lo desvinculen a usted del caso, el abogado o en este caso usted tienen que hacer una investigación

D Escucho

A solicitar pruebas informes o lo que sea que lo puedan ayudar, pero necesito que él las solicite o enseñe nuevas pruebas

D Mmm... sé que no es ético que yo le esté preguntando pero... qué clase de pruebas?

A los informes del caso, pruebas que se hayan pasado por alto, si se cumplieron los protocolos correspondientes cosas así, cosas que desvirtúen mi argumento

D Mmm... ok. Y cuál es su argumento

A Ejem Ejem . usted es acusado de homicidio en primer grado ya que le quito a la señora Vanderbilt la vida con alevosía y sevicia, el arma ejecutora fueron las pantimedias de la señora, según los investigadores que procesaron la escena sus huellas estaban en todo el lugar, que no había nadie más en la escena

D Ok ok... cuando es la fecha limite

A el siguiente juicio será el 8 de agosto, necesito algo concreto para no volver a solicitar su encarcelación

D Tiempo suficiente, Traeré a la caballería

A señor Dohko recuerde que solo cierto tipos de personas puede involucrar y pueden ayudar y tenemos otro problema

D Cual

A el video del casino no quiere ser entregado

D Y eso se puede?

A no pero al parecer esta refundido o algo así y no puedo volver a pedirlo al casino

D Que significa refundido?

A Perdido. Hay forma de que usted lo consiga o alguien le haga el favor y se use como prueba de la defensa?, necesitamos conseguir más información para seguir otra línea de investigación, yo con gusto lo haría pero si descuido mis otros casos se darían cuenta y eso no nos conviene ni a usted ni a mi

D Puedo intentarlo pero... dijo que no podíamos involucrar a cualquiera

A me refiero a personas del común

D Por qué?

A una persona del común puede dar testimonio de su buena fe en un juicio, o ser su coartada, pero por ejemplo para refutar una prueba se necesitan peritos e investigadores

D Que tal encontrar as pruebas y enviarlas a los peritos

A sería perfecto

D Ok. Haré mi tarea en cuanto aquel cabeza de chorlito me regrese lo que me quitó

A y si usted consigue alguna prueba que la defensa avale como la consiguió si me entiende?

D Perfectamente, Vamos a ponerle... Le di las nachas a fulana y zutana y... perdón.. Que me las dieron de buena fe jeje

A señor Dohko usted estaría dispuesto a permitir que lo que usted vaya a hacer o a quien le vaya a pedir ayuda sea llamada al estrado?

D Si

A pero depende de lo que usted obtenga podrían viajar y estar aquí para el juicio?

D En un parpadeo literal

A entonces señor Dohko espero seguir en contacto con usted y que me diga como lo puedo ayudar y se ponga a hacer su tarea, pónganse en contacto con su abogado por favor

D Gracias señorita Akane, prometo llevarla a St. Moritz cuando limpie mi nombre

A Es una promesa?

D Sí que sí. Palabra de Maestro jeje

A si es palabra de maestro entonces le creeré señor Dohko

D Que pase una excelente tarde y guarde mi número. Así ya no se altera tanto cuando suene su teléfono y lo vea. Puede ponerle papacito, cosita hermosa o bomboncito

A le pondré maestro D, así sabré que es usted, espero su llamada muy pronto con respuestas. buena tarde a usted también

D Bye bye

Cuando colgaron, Akane no pudo evitar reír a carcajada suelta. El Maestro Dohko la hacía reír muchísimo pero tenía que ponerse seria si quería salvarle la vida y cada vez se le hacía más difícil. Algunas veces parecía que él estaba tomando el caso con seriedad y otras veces a la ligera. Ella sabía que su abogado era un zoquete y era precisamente por eso que lo había escogido con ayuda de su madre. Otra cosa que le intrigaba era saber que una persona tan importante como Julián Solo le prestara una cantidad tan fuerte para su fianza.

\- No se viven tantos años sin hacer buenos contactos supongo – se dijo – Ojala cuando esto termine, pueda ayudarme con mi problema para poder visitar a mis padres. Los extraño mucho.

Ella sabía que independientemente de que esto último se pudiera o no, ella debía salvar al héroe de su infancia, aunque para eso se echara otros diez años de castigo.

 **Julio 31, 1 pm**

 **Restaurante del Hotel Olimpo**

 **Atenas, Grecia**

Nix comía sola en la terraza del restaurante, desde podía ver el Partenón. Tenía cita con sus hijas para ir de compras por la tarde mientras que por la noche había quedado de ir a divertirse con sus hijos, pero en ese momento solo tenía una cosa en mente y era molestar un poco a la familia de su hermana. Lo de Keres le había tomado por sorpresa, y solo le había dado el pretexto que necesitaba para impulsar a su hermana a corregir el rumbo de la humanidad que se había negado a hacer más de 10 mil años atrás.

Escucho voces detrás de ella y reconoció la de su hermana Gea con el mesero. Pronto llegaron a la mesa y Gea, la madre de los dioses primarios la saludo de beso en la mejilla. Vestida con un Palazzo azul turquesa y zapatos de plataforma de manta cruda.

\- Hermana querida, cuanto tiempo – dijo Gea sentándose frente a ella.

\- No ha pasado tanto – contesto Nix – Al menos te decidiste a bajar.

\- Si. Las cosas han cambiado mucho desde la última vez que lo hice – aseguró Gea

\- La humanidad cambia en 6000 años – dijo Nix – Y entonces? Supongo que leíste mi recado.

\- No hubiera bajado si no te escuchara tan… desesperada – dijo Gea – Llegue en la mañana pero había tantas cosas que ver en esta ciudad tan moderna que me fui a vaguear…

Nix se echó a reír.

\- Atenas moderna? Ay hermanita… te llevare a varias ciudades para que veas lo que es bueno – contesto la noche – Vi que conseguiste ropa más moderna pero… tenía que ser tan… juvenil? Te recuerdo que eres una viuda.

\- Una viuda joven – replicó Gea - aunque ciertamente hace demasiado calor con estas garras. Menos mal que solo me quedare uno o dos días.

\- Espero que no.

El mesero tomo la orden de ambas y se retiró. En ese tiempo Nix aprovecho para contarle a su hermana lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

\- Ay mi sobrinita. Como pudo caer tan…

\- Ya ni me digas. – replicó Nix – Esto no pasaría si Hera hubiera estado a cargo de la tierra como le pediste a Zeus.

Gea entrecerró los ojos.

\- Que quieres decir?

Nix puso cara de inocente sin decir palabra y Gea supo interpretar muy bien a su hermana.

\- Me estás diciendo que mi hijo Zeus no le dio su parte proporcional a su hermana?

\- Exacto.

\- Hera no es la encargada de la tierra?

\- No

\- Entonces quien lo es?

\- Se podría decir que el mismo Zeus pero con ayuda de Athena. – dijo Nix – Creí que alguien te había chismeado eso también.

\- No no lo hicieron. – dijo Gea enojada – Donde esta ese prepotente?

\- Faltaba más. Ahorita te lo llamo – dijo Nix haciendo una señal al mesero para que se acercara, murmurando algo en el oído y este salió corriendo.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos, tiempo en que les trajeron sus bebidas y comenzaron a tomárselas, y tiempo en el que Zeus entró por la puerta principal. La cara de asustado que traía casi hizo reír a Nix pero tuvo una vez más que poner su cara neutral.

\- Abuela! – exclamó nervioso Mientras le hacia una reverencia – No… No la esperaba.

\- Desde luego que no – dijo Gea con voz seca – nunca vas a verme. Si por ti fuera, no tendrías ni madre.

\- Jejeje no parece tenerla – susurro Nix haciendo que Zeus volteara a verla suplicando que no lo ayude.

\- Siéntate y acompáñanos con una bebida, querido nieto – dijo Gea mientras Zeus obedecía – Y dime, que cuentas de nuevo? Y tu hermana/esposa? Por qué no vino a prestar sus respetos?

Zeus no le pudo sostener la mirada.

\- Ella no está en el hotel.

\- Y donde esta?

\- Fue a comprarle un juguete a Ares – dijo Zeus – Como es un buen hijo según ella…

Tanto Nix como Gea rolaron los ojos. Pero qué otra cosa se podía esperar de la diosa Madre.

\- Está bien. – dijo Gea – Me han llegado inquietantes noticias de que… no dividiste la tierra como yo te lo ordene hace 6000 años: los cielos para ti, las aguas para Poseidón, la tierra para Hera y el inframundo para Hades. Deméter y Hestia son demasiado pasivas pero hacen un buen trabajo en la tierra.

Zeus se quedó callado. Era culpable. Hera no sabía de esta división tampoco porque él no lo creyó pertinente y así convenía a sus intereses.

\- Si bueno…

\- Espero que sea una buena explicación – dijo Gea muy seria

\- Hera es muy voluble y… - intentaba encontrar algo bueno pero los nervios traicionaron al gran dios del trueno

Nix miro a Gea y vio que tal como ella esperaba no estaba nada contenta.

\- Has abusado de mi confianza Zeus pero de algún modo el ser tragado y vomitado por tu padre seguramente trajo un trauma bastante pesado que hasta ahora veo y lo pasare por alto por el momento – dijo – pero te informo, que yo misma iré al olimpo la próxima semana o más bien cuando termine de hacer lo que tengo que hacer con mi hermana, y arreglare las cosas yo misma.

\- Iras al Olimpo? Yo quiero ir . Me llevas? – Pregunto Nix

\- Claro. También eres del Club de Diosas Feministas del Olimpo no?

\- Si ¡! – palmoteó Nix

\- Hagamos fiesta entonces y ahí le pasare la estafeta a Hera – dijo Gea para satisfacción de Nix y horror de Zeus.

\- Pero abuela, no puedes meterte en mi territorio! Me dejaras en ridículo! – replicó Zeus

Gea se recargó en la mesa con ambas manos, y mirándolo a los ojos se levantó muy despacio de su asiento.

\- Como te atreves a desafiarme? – su cosmos se elevó tan alto como el de Nix la noche anterior – Que no se te olvide que arriba de mí solo está el Caos y en comparación conmigo, tu solo eres uno más del montón y así como te di el poder y ayude a que siguieras viviendo junto con tu madre, puedo quitarte de tu puesto en cualquier momento.

Zeus se quedó callado. Todo lo que decía era cierto.

\- Abuela… - dijo Zeus - creo que Athena ha hecho un buen trabajo con la tierra todo este tiempo, podrías al menos suavizarle la noticia? Recuerda que tiene muchos caballeros que mantener y un santuario y …

\- Yo sé dónde, como, cuando y a qué hora lo voy a hacer – dijo Gea sentándose de nuevo - Ahora, retírate y espero un buen banquete de bienvenida cuando suba y la mejor comida que pueda encontrar en la tierra en cinco minutos. Mi cuerpo tiene hambre.

Zeus se levantó de su asiento y les hizo una humilde reverencia. La segunda en menos de una hora después de casi 10 mil años y salió a dar instrucciones a la cocina antes de subir a su suite. Ya podía escuchar las interminables quejas de Athena al respecto. Peor aún… que iba a pasar con el juicio que estaba pendiente si todo pasaba a manos de Hera? Y que iban a decir sus otros hermanos. Eso iba a ser la locura.

 **Julio 31, 3 pm**

 **Boutique de Thes**

 **Paris, Francia**

Aiacos estaba acostado en el diván del taller de Thes mientras esta buscaba algunas telas que necesitaba mientras Fler atendía la tienda alegremente.

\- No las encuentro! – Grito exasperada Thes desde el fondo de la bodega

\- Recuérdame que buscas y te ayudo – dijo Aiacos incorporándose con una flojera impresionante

\- Es una caja que tiene muchas telas de algodón, lino, seda y popelín carísimo! – dijo Thes haciendo todo el ruido que pudo al mover cajas y rollos. – Los compré hace meses específicamente para esto.

\- Ok – respondió Aiacos levantándose por completo – Que no se diga que no te ayudo en todo. Recuérdame porque es tan importante el evento?

Thes lo llenó de rollos y rollos de tela antes de contestar

\- Evento anual y examen final en materia de confección masculina – respondió Thes - André Courreges, Issey Miyake, Valentino, Yves Saint Laurent y Nicole Miller en persona o sus representantes serán los jueces y aparte obviamente de aprobar, la o el ganador tendrá derecho a que compren sus diseños y los vendan en las tiendas! Es todo un honor para un novato comprendes?

\- Comprendo, Si…

\- Jajaja Para ti también hay tajada del pastel Aiacos – dijo Thes antes de gritar – Eureka! La encontré! Fler y su maldita organización tan buena que no encuentro nada.

Thes apartó la caja y le fue pidiendo uno a uno los rollos para ponerlos en su lugar.

\- Decías?

\- Ah sí! Los modelos también compiten. – explicó Thes – Tendrá toda una campaña de la casa que compre los modelos con contrato de todo el año.

\- Entonces ganaremos fácilmente. – dijo Aiacos – Tu talento y mi hermosura, pan comido.

Thes no respondió . No. No lo era. Competiría con las mejores. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y volteo a ver a Aiacos.

\- Conoces a Munga? - Preguntó

\- La cazatalentos? Claro que sí. Todos en el ramo la conocen. – respondió Aiacos – Que tiene que ver en esto?

\- Su hermana menor competirá – dijo apretando los dientes – La Munguita como le digo yo, anda… alardeando de un nuevo modelo nórdico que su hermana le consiguió. Dijo que estaba trabajando para importantes campañas en Britania y eso le dará muchos puntos.

\- Nuevo modelo en Britania? Tienes el nombre?

\- No. Pero te juro que odio más a la munguita que a la tepocata griega de tu cunada – dijo Thes – Y eso ya es mucho decir.

Aiacos sonrío. Le encantaba la desfachatez de Thes de ponerles apodos a todos.

\- Pues cuando quieras te consigo que Sophi venga a modelar para ti. – se burló

Thes respondió con una mirada escorpiana de miedo que hizo que Aiacos pusiera sus manos al frente en actitud de defensa.

\- Ok ok fui muy lejos. Lo siento. No me vuelvas a poner disfraz de perro! – pidió

\- Jaja no. A la otra te ira peor. Filtrare las fotos a la prensa. – advirtió Thes

\- No creo que sea para tanto.

Aiacos y Thes salieron de la bodega rumbo al taller.

\- Escoge la tela y sobre eso hago el diseño – pidió Thes sentándose frente a su escritorio de dibujo.

\- Creí que el diseñador imponía el diseño

\- Si pero yo quiero hacer lo que te quede mejor de acuerdo a la tela.

\- Ok.

Thes se puso a ver a Aiacos detenidamente y le daba instrucciones de como pararse. El obedecía y hacía reír a Thes con sus tonterías cuando Fler entró.

\- Si ya terminaron – dijo Fler - Podrían cubrirme un momento en la tienda? Tengo que subir rápidamente.

\- Seguro

Fler pudo escuchar aun las risas mientras subía las escaleras. Parecía que Thes se divertía mucho con Aiacos y a ella le daba gusto que Thes sonriera. Trabajaba mucho para salir adelante por ella y no por lo que su hermano Julián pudiera darle y no se daba suficiente tiempo para divertirse. Pensando en eso fue a su habitación por el costurero que había dejado ahí y necesitaba en la tienda y de reojo vio su laptop. Llevaba días ocupada con la contabilidad y había postergado su contestación hacia Camus, pero lo tenía siempre presente.

Había tenido una larga conversación con su bebe mientras tomaba su baño esa mañana preguntándole que debía hacer o decir, pues le había tomado por sorpresa sin lugar a dudas y tenía sentimientos encontrados. Su vasta imaginación le decía que si le revelaba la verdad a Camus, este era capaz de arrastrarla hasta Atenas y encadenarla hasta que naciera su bebe para después quitárselo, lo que mataría de tristeza a Fler; otra opción era no decirle y ver hasta donde llegaba eso. Sería una mentira a medias… aunque no lo reconociera, extrañaba mucho hablar con él. Durante los dos años que se habían escrito en secreto, ella había comprendido que Camus era un hombre bastante cultivado y su charla siempre era tanto entretenida como educativa pero sin caer en lo tedioso y ella aprendía mucho con él acerca de cosas y situaciones que ella nunca había tenido que experimentar en Asgard.

Dando un suspiro de resignación abrió su computadora y dedicó unos minutos a pensar en su respuesta. Leyó y releyó varias veces el correo electrónico. Le costó un poco de trabajo acordar una manera de escritura en su cabeza que fuera diferente a la que Camus seguramente conocía muy bien escribiéndolo en su bien educado francés:

 _Hola_

 _Disculpe la tardanza en mi contestación, pero he tenido mucho trabajo últimamente con el corte de mes que me impedía concentrarme en asuntos personales._

 _Desde luego que los recuerdo. (como podría no hacerlo) Agradezco su preocupación y el que se hayan hecho cargo de mis gastos pero no era necesario, tenía seguro médico y lo iba a cubrir, aunque como un intercambio de cortesías, tal vez deba yo preguntar por la salud de la chica que hizo a bien donar un poco de sangre para mí. Espero que se encuentre mucho mejor aunque, según también me enteré, su salida del hospital fue en extremo ortodoxa. Mire que sacarla en el estado de salud en el que se encontraba por la salida de la lavandería... Espero que el hermano que menciona lo haya reprendido fuertemente. Eso no se hace. Y antes de que pregunte como lo supe, recuerde que las cámaras de seguridad nunca mienten y cuando no la encontraron, al haber sido mi donadora, vinieron a preguntarme a mí._

 _En otro orden de ideas Camus, Thes es bastante comprensiva y paciente conmigo y solo quiere verme feliz así que por ese motivo no se opondría a que de vez en cuando intercambiara algunas líneas con usted ya que fue o es nuestro cliente. Seguramente la próxima vez que acompañe a su amiga a Paris, podrá convencerla de visitarnos nuevamente para ver alguna de nuestras próximas colecciones. Y si para entonces ya quedara embarazada, se llevará una muy grata sorpresa._

 _Gigi Leblanc_

La leyó las suficientes veces como para estar satisfecha con su respuesta. Solo había mentido en una cosa: Si Thes se enteraba no iba a estar nada feliz si se enteraba. Todo lo contrario, comenzaría de nuevo a despotricar contra Camus y no era que le fuera a prohibir nada pues no tenía ningún derecho, pero Thes se había portado muy bien hasta ahora con ella y no quería tener discusiones sin sentido o dañar su amistad por esta situación aunque viéndolo bien no estaba ni coqueteando, ni respondiendo como Fler por lo que no estaba haciendo nada malo y pensando en eso, presiono el botón de enviar. Se levantó, buscó el costurero y bajo sintiéndose más ligera. Poder hablar civilizadamente con Camus después de todo lo ocurrido le quitaba un gran peso de encima.


	190. Chapter 190

**Capítulo 188**

 **Agosto 1, 5pm**

 **Barrio Shinsekai**

 **Osaka Japón**

Marín escucho desde la pequeña habitación que le asignaron para cambiarse, como la gente comenzó a llegar. De las aproximadamente doce mujeres que comenzaron el día anterior, solo ella y otros 15 peleadores varones pudieron pasar a la segunda ronda. Esta vez venia preparada adecuadamente y vestida para la ocasión.

No podía dejar de pensar en las posibilidades de que aquel encapuchado de verdad fuera Touma. Si era así, debía convencerlo de hablar y si lograba su cometido, prometía ayudar a Shaina en sus quehaceres en el templo aunque bajara muy noche en forma de agradecimiento a su diosa.

Se miró al espejo y no pudo estar más satisfecha con el resultado. Había recogido su cabello en un chongo estilo Geisha y usaba un Kimono Negro con flores rosas, rojas y amarillas que apenas y le llegaba debajo de la línea del trasero y aunque no era escotado, si le caía por los hombros y terminaba en una gran manga acampanada. Su maquillaje terminaba el look con los labios muy rojos y el delineador negro muy grueso.

Sonrió y se tomó varias selfie que le envió a sus amigas con el título: "Divirtiéndome en Japón"

Tan ocupada estaba posando, que no se do cuenta cuando abrieron la puerta.

\- Espero que no pienses salir con eso – dijo una voz.

Marín reconoció la voz pero no volteó. Se dedicó a guardar su celular antes.

\- Por qué no lo haría?

\- 99% de los asistentes esta noche son varones y podrían faltarte al respeto. – contestó Touma

Marín volteó y no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

\- En serio? Vaya. Sabía que me veía bien pero no tanto. – se burló un poco – Además tus… colaboradores me dijeron como debía vestir así que aguántate.

\- Como? – pregunto el chico

\- Tu organizaste esto no? Tú los obligaste a traerme! – dijo Marín apuntándolo con el dedo.

El la miró sorprendido por detrás de su máscara.

\- Pero tú estás loca? Porque te traería a ti aquí? – reclamó Touma – Esos idiotas se equivocaron de persona y ya están pagando las consecuencias. Vine a pedirte que te retires.

Marín lo miró fijamente antes de echarse a reír.

\- Marín de Águila nunca se retira de una pelea. – declaró

\- No, pero si te dejas vencer. Eso es lo que quiero. – dijo Touma en tono neutro – Necesito que todos esos hombres sean vencidos uno a uno hasta que quede un líder. Ellos no pueden contra ti y lo sabes.

Marín cerró los puños. Si. Lo hacía cuando no valía la pena la pelea, cuando no quería lastimar a esa persona, o simplemente no quería pelear. Pero el que él lo supiera y le pidiera que unos peleadores mediocres le ganaran, eso sí que no.

\- La respuesta es no.

\- Es importante para mí que lo hagas – insistió Touma

\- No entiendo por qué? – retó Marín – Además el premio es jugoso y yo lo necesito.

Touma se cruzó de brazos.

\- No sabía que el Santuario de Athena estuviera quebrado. – dijo

\- Dudo mucho que lo sepas todo o no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación – contestó Marín – Además no entiendo tu insistencia. Ni siquiera estas peleando.

\- No te importa lo que yo haga o no.

\- Y a ti tampoco lo que yo haga así que…

Touma se llevó una mano a su dije como cuando no tenía idea de que hacer.

\- Todos los que están afuera peleando, son lo mejor de lo peor de los matones de las diferentes ramas de los Yakuza. – explico Touma – Ladrones, extorsionadores, secuestradores y asesinos. Todo el país se beneficiaría al deshacernos de ellos…

\- Que tiene que ver con la pelea?

\- Estoy buscando al líder para liquidarlo yo mismo – confesó – El… y yo tenemos cuentas pendientes.

Marín se le quedo viendo unos segundos.

\- No sabía que los ángeles tenían permiso de tomar venganzas personales – se lo devolvió Marín

\- Ultima vez que te lo pido. O te retiras o te dejas ganar a la primera – ordenó Touma entre dientes.

\- No

Touma se dio la media vuelta y se quedó en la puerta como queriendo decir algo mas pero absteniéndose de hacerlo, por lo que prefirió salir azotando la puerta.

\- Parece que todos los hombres con los que me topo en esta vida son medio… machitos. – dijo en voz alta – Pero aun así, no lo hare. Tú también les llevas mucha ventaja a esos hombres y no es justo. Yo los noqueo, descargo mis frustraciones de vez en cuando, salvo la vida de la familia de la chica a la que amenazaron tus hombres, y les salvo la vida a todos esos criminales. No digo que no se lo merezcan, pero definitivamente no así. No quiero que esto se vea reflejado en tu libro de la vida cuando te llegue la hora… hermano.

 **Agosto 1, 7pm**

 **Barrio Shinsekai**

 **Osaka Japón**

\- Agira! Agira! Agira!

La enloquecida multitud aclamaba a la chica vestida de geisha que había llegado, pese a no ser favorita, a la final del combate. Cada vez que había luchado, el arcángel de Artemisa había protestado en su lugar. Marín no estaba usando su cosmos, y aun así era mucho más fuerte y ágil que los demás contrincantes, por lo que le fue relativamente fácil acabar con ellos, mas no lo hacía de modo fácil: Dejaba que la atacaran, que le lanzaran golpes que ella bloqueaba con brazos y piernas y cuando el contrincantes se veía fatigado, un solo golpe en un punto exacto en la nariz o la cabeza, los hacían caer evidentemente exhaustos y adoloridos perdiendo el combate.

El otro finalista en cambio era lo más sádico que Marín había visto en mucho tiempo. Prefería ir rompiéndoles los dedos uno a uno, bloquearles los sentidos con el flujo de sangre de la nariz que les rompía, o quebrarles el fémur de una patada para que quisieran y pudieran seguir luchando y esto parecía darle nuevos bríos. Alto como de dos metros y musculoso, Marín dudaba mucho que fuera japonés.

\- Me recuerda a Docrates… Solo que sádico a lo bruto. – se dijo mientras lo veía acercarse al cuadrilátero.

De nuevo de reojo reparó en que Touma estaba de pie queriendo detener la pelea antes de que empezara, pero Marín lo miró desafiante. Era la final y toda la multitud pasaba sus boletas de apuestas alegremente.

\- Baja y te voy a ensenar que durante todo este tiempo no estuve sentada en el pasto cortando flores – murmuró Marín entre dientes.

El gong sonó a manera de recordatorio que tenían que presentarse los dos contrincantes y el fortachón pisaba tan fuerte, que movía todo el piso.

\- Me va a dar mucha alegría destrozar a esta hermosa Geisha Jajaja

Todos los participantes que lo apoyaban comenzaron a reír y alabar al grandulón. Marín tenía el apoyo del 50% más los contrincantes heridos del sádico frente a ella. Se le ocurrió una idea y llamó a uno de los asistentes de los encargados de las apuestas. Cuchicheo algo con él y el chico asintió y le preguntó.

\- Segura? Es mucho dinero.

\- Dile.

El chico subió y le dijo a su jefe y este subió ambos pulgares. Marín asintió y se puso en posición de combate. El Grandulón comenzó a atacarla, pero Marín era más ágil. Intento usar la misma técnica que con los otros competidores, pero este no era igual a los demás. Adivinó sus intenciones y se quedó parado esperando que ella atacara. Marín le dio varias patadas y conecto bien, pero no le hizo mayor dañó. En una distracción de la pelirroja, él pudo tomarla con una mano de su cintura y comenzó a apretar, pero Marín llevaba mucha ventaja. Era algo que hacia padecido varias veces con sus compañeros plateados. Touma iba a intervenir y Marín Sabia que si lo hacía era porque mataría a ese tipo. Valiéndose de su fuerza únicamente para no poner en desventaja a su oponente, le abrió la mano y se barrió para darle una patada en el tendón de Aquiles, haciendo trastabillar al grandulón, quien comenzó a quejarse de dolor.

\- Maldita bruja me las pagaras! – cojeando encolerizado comenzó a perseguirla dando unos cuantos golpes con los puños en el piso del cuadrilátero prácticamente haciéndolo trizas.

\- Ojala te lo cobren. El piso no tiene la culpa de que seas tan… débil – dijo Marín balanceándose graciosamente en uno de los postes que estaban de pie.

Reponiéndose un poco del dolor, el grandulón se lanzó contra ella con los puños al frente, pero Marín solo dio un salto cayendo sobre su cabeza empujándolo hacia abajo haciendo que cayera con la cara. Todos los presentes hicieron la exclamación de Ouch! cuando cayó y se escuchó el sonido hueco. Contrario a lo que todos esperaban, el no tardó en reponerse.

\- Al menos estas dando pelea y eso te lo alabo – dijo Marín.

\- Cállate! No sabes con quien te estas metiendo! – Gritó aturdido

\- No. La verdad no. Y no quiero saberlo – Una patada voladora fue a darle a la mandíbula del grandulón.

La multitud estaba enardecida pidiendo más y más golpes, pero después de tres o cuatro golpes seguidos por parte de Marín, cayó con toda su humanidad completamente noqueado. El juez entró para ver si seguía vivo y al ver que así fue levantó la mano con el puno cerrado declarándola vencedora.

El único que no la vitoreaba era Touma, quien quitándose su capa bajo de un salto hasta el maltrecho cuadrilátero quedando frente a ella.

El presentador se puso donde pudo y con el micrófono en mano comenzó a decir:

\- Y ahora… por el premio de $12 millones de Yen… De un lado… la favorita de todos. Agira! Peleara contra el mismísimo organizador del evento… El Ángel!

\- No te rompiste la cabeza al escoger tu nombre? – preguntó Marín algo preocupada.

Era obvio que no tenía el nivel para pelear con el siendo un Ángel de Artemisa a quienes se les conocía por estar más allá de un nivel dorado.

\- Te dije que te dejaras ganar. Ahora no tengo más remedio que darte una lección. – contestó Touma muy serio.

\- Ya veremos.

Ambos se pusieron en posición defensiva mientras el gong sonaba y todos se quedaban en silencio. Ninguno de los dos comenzó primero. Al mismo tiempo ambos saltaron y hubo un intercambio de golpes y patadas sin que ninguno conectara en su oponente.

\- No continúes con esto. No era tu batalla en primer lugar – dijo Touma lanzando un puñetazo que pasó rozando la mejilla de Marín.

\- A mí me trajeron y si con eso ayudo a la chica con la que confundieron no me importa. Esos son los preceptos que a mí me ensenaron en el Santuario: ayudar al débil y necesitado – dijo lanzando un set de patadas sin que pudiera conectar.

Touma lanzo una carcajada con tono amargado.

\- Débil? Necesitada? Agira es la asesina a sueldo más letal de todo Japón. Cara de inocente y sádica como ella sola! – dijo Touma

\- En todo caso la justicia debe hacerse cargo. No tú! – dijo Marín sin dejar de atacar

\- Yo soy la justicia en este caso! – gritó Touma dándole una patada en la clavícula a Marín que la hizo girar en el aire antes de que fuera a estrellarse a un rincón del maltrecho ring.

Se incorporó rápidamente tambaleándose un poco mientras la multitud gritaba eufórica.

\- Acaso te envió tu diosa a hacer justicia por las personas que fueron eliminadas por la tal Agira? – dijo Marín corriendo hacia él.

La pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa. Artemisa no sabía ni donde estaba y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Marín estaba dándole patadas al puro estilo Hyakuretsukyaku en el torso de Touma logrando desestabilizarlo y que cayera unos metros atrás levantándose casi de inmediato.

\- A mi querida diosa no la metas – volvió a atacar esta vez dándole en el estómago y sacándole el aire.

Marín cayo de rodillas y se tomó unos segundos para recuperar el aliento.

\- Cof cof Bonita la diosa feminista que te enseno a golpear y matar a las mujeres. – repuso Marín arrancando de su cuello el dije gemelo.

Touma volvió a desconcentrarse. La verdad es que Artemisa lo castigaría si veía que estaba peleando con una mujer, pero tampoco podía dejar pasar la inesperada intervención del caballero plateado del águila en su venganza personal.

\- No lo entiendes – gritó – Todos ellos tienen que sufrir y morir!

\- Pero por qué? Cof cof – se incorporó Marín – Que te hicieron.

\- Todos ellos, mataron a mis padres!

Marín se quedó estática con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- Así es. Habré tenid años, pero eso no quiere decir que no comprendiera o recordara lo que había pasado. – Lanzó un Puñetazo que Marín evadió en silencio – Por su culpa me separe de mi hermana – volvió a lanzar un golpe que Marín volvió a evadir haciéndose hacia atrás – Por su culpa no tuve un hogar y voy a hacer que paguen por ello.

Saltó varios metros hacia arriba y Marín tropezó cayendo sobre su trasero. El golpe venia directamente a su cabeza cuando alzó su mano con el dije e hizo que la campanilla en su interior sonara. El sonido fue como un taladro en la cabeza de Touma, y fallo el golpe dándolo hacia el cuadrilátero justo en medio de las piernas de Marín y haciendo volar todo en mil pedazos. Marín siguió haciéndolo sonar provocando que Touma se tomara la cabeza con desesperación.

\- No soporto ese maldito ruido! – gritó – Es como el que usaba mi hermana para obligarme a obedecerla cuando era niño!

Marín finalmente le dejo ver el dije colgando de su mano mientras seguía sonándolo.

\- Hello! – dijo Marín con una gran sonrisa – Adivina quién llegó?

 **Agosto 1, 12 pm**

 **Lonchería de la tía Lucy**

 **San Salvador, Bahamas**

Kanon llegó puntual a su cita. Acordaron hacerla ahí para que el encuentro pareciera más casual que planeado, pues Tania, conociendo a su orgulloso hermano, sabría que no lo aceptaría de otro modo.

Aunque intentó pasar lo más desapercibido posible, sus amigos lo atraparon al llegar y le invitaron una cerveza entre chismes de marineros antes de que Kanon pudiera siquiera fisgonear el lugar en busca de alguien parecido a Tania. El tenía más o menos una idea de cómo era por aquella vez que los había visto merodear y jugar por su casa, pero ciertamente no esperaba ver la figura que atravesó la puerta al cual reconoció de inmediato: 1.80, musculoso, cabello corto y plateado, ojos grises, piel blanca por estar esos meses en la cárcel lejos del sol, bien vestido con camisa y jeans y con cara de pocos amigos. Traía cargando un saco de patatas en el hombro dirigiéndose directo a la cocina, donde pudo escuchar que hablaba con las que obviamente eran Tania y la Tía Lucy.

Se quedó observando la interacción de ellos tres desde la cocina. Él le recordaba a alguien… pero… a quién? Fue casi una hora después, que sus amigos se habían ido y ya que no le habían servido por alguna razón el almuerzo se paró detrás de la barra, viendo como Tania ayudaba, en su uniforme de mesera a preparar la comida como su tía la dirigía detrás de ella. Kanon la miraba con una sonrisa recordando lo que había pasado precisamente en ese mismo lugar días antes cuando sintió la presencia de alguien detrás de él.

\- En este lugar no nos gustan los fisgones. – dijo Vlad en tono seco dejando caer el siguiente saco a escasos centímetros de los pies de Kanon, quien no se movió ni un centímetro.

\- Moi? No. Se equivoca. Estoy esperando que alguien deje de chismear y me traiga el almuerzo. – dijo Kanon sonriendo – Llevo una hora y solo me han traído una cerveza.

\- Pues si tenía tanta prisa, hay otro restaurante en el hotel. – contestó el hermano de Tania alzando la entrada de la barra para poder pasar con el saco.

\- Da la casualidad que no me gusta la comida de ahí – volvió a contestar Kanon

\- Que está pasando aquí? – pregunto la Tía Lucy saliendo mientras secaba las manos

\- Intentaba llamar su atención para pedir algo de comer pero… - señaló de forma inocente a Vlad – Aquí el Gerente General me ha mandado de paseo.

La tía Lucy miró pasar a Vlad a la cocina diciendo varios improperios en voz baja y movió la cabeza negando.

\- No es el Gerente. Es mi sobrino que acaba de llegar de Haití y anda de malas – dijo sonriendo – Hermano mayor de Tania por 3 minutos y medio.

\- Ahhhh. Si se parecen en el mal genio. – contestó Kanon – Alcancé comida?

\- Desde luego! De hecho no le había servido por una muy buena razón. – dijo la Tía yendo por una bandeja a la cocina.

Kanon terminó sentándose en la barra en espera de lo que le iba a traer la tía. Tania salió para limpiar la barra y guiñarle un ojo mientras le servía otra cerveza helada. La Tía Lucy le trajo una charola llena de empanadas fritas recién hechas y una crema que olían tan bien que a Kanon casi se le olvida el propósito principal por el que vino.

\- Señor Kanon, ya que he comprobado de primera mano que es usted todo un gourmet en cuanto a comida del mar se refiere – dijo poniéndole un tazón frente a el – Quiero que sea el primero en probar esta receta que tenía guardada hace mucho tiempo.

Kanon le sonrió mientras soplaba a la cuchara.

\- Es crema de ostión y empanadas de Camarón y Conchal. – dijo ofreciéndole una.

Kanon probo con cuidado ambos platos y después de unos segundos de degustarlos se levantó en silencio, atravesó la barra y cayo de rodillas abrazando al mismo tiempo las de la tía Lucy.

\- Cásese conmigo.

La Tía Lucy le daba suaves trapazos en la cabeza gratamente conmovida con su reacción, pero Kanon solo reacciono cuando sintió una jarra de agua helada caer sobre su cabeza. Se levantó de inmediato.

\- No solo un fisgón sino un pervertido – dijo Vlad aun con la jarra en la mano yendo de regreso a la cocina.

\- Vlad! Niño por Dios! – gritó la tía Lucy apresurándose a ayudar a secar la cara de Kanon quien parecía divertido por todo esto. – Perdónelo Señor Kanon. Yo me encargare de que no le haga ninguna grosería de nuevo.

\- Ahhh no se preocupe. La verdad es que hacía mucho calor así que se lo agradezco – dijo sonriendo – Pero ya que me han castigado por gozar unos segundos de su compañía, pues ahora le pido que se quede aquí conmigo mientras como, no sea que les dé a sus sobrinos por ahogarme en el muelle

Kanon le hizo ojitos coquetos a la Tía Lucy y como buena fémina, no se pudo resistir.

\- Está bien. Iré por una sopa para mí. – contestó la tía regresando segundos después para sentarse en la barra de frente a él.

Los dos le dieron algunos bocados a su comida.

\- Y cuénteme como le va en su negocio. – preguntó Kanon – Todos hablan de lo rico que comen ahora.

\- No me quejo. – dijo la tía – tengo prácticamente el monopolio de los pescadores y algunos aún recuerdan a mi esposo.

\- Me imagino y… porque dice que su sobrino anda de malas? – preguntó mientras prácticamente devoraba las empanadas para beneplácito de la Tía.

Ella volteó hacia donde Vlad salía siendo reganado por Tania por haber olvidado algo importante.

\- Seguramente porque ya no es el más guapo de la isla – le guiñó un ojo a Kanon haciendo que este se acercara más a ella.

\- Me está coqueteando?

\- Jajaja solo le regresaba el favor. Pero a poco no son hermosos los dos? – dijo la tía en actitud melancólica – Mi hermana era una mujer muy hermosa. De hecho, a la edad de 18, antes de conocer a mi cuñado, compitió y ganó la posición de Miss Ucrania.

Kanon se quedó en silencio y haciendo cuentas. No quería que al final de cuentas resultara que los dos hermanos pudieran ser sus hijos pues tenía bastante experiencia con misses desde temprana edad pero respiró más tranquilo cuando recordó la edad de Tania. Se enorgullecía de haber sido un niño precoz, pero no tanto.

La tía Lucy suspiró al ver a su sobrino entrar con el paquete que se le había olvidado.

\- A decir verdad Sr. Kanon… estoy preocupada por el futuro de los chicos. – dijo

\- En serio? Por qué?

\- Porque hasta el momento solo he sido una carga para ellos y por mi culpa no han podido hacer su vida. – suspiró desalentada – Tania ya tiene 22 y no tiene planes para casarse y mi Vlad, acaba de regresar de Puerto Príncipe. Él dice que le fue bien pero… sé que me está ocultando algo.

\- Bueno… Tania tiene un trabajo estable y según los chismes ya regresó a la escuela. – dijo Kanon – No me preocuparía por ella.

\- En eso tiene razón. Mi niña es muy lista, pero Vlad es tan cerrado que no sé qué es lo que quiere o lo que hace. – dijo – No se crea. Eso me preocupa todas las noches.

Kanon la miró fijamente. Le habría dicho Tania a su tía lo que quería hacer?

\- En fin. Ya me desahogue un poquito. – dijo sonriendo mientras terminaba su crema e intentaba agarrar una empanada dándose con una charola vacía.

Kanon sonrió y tomo su nuca.

\- Lo siento. No pude resistirlas.

\- Vaya! Tal vez sean un éxito entonces – dijo la Tía Lucy recogiendo los platos sucios en esa misma charola.

\- Cree que si le ofrezco un trabajo a su sobrino, lo acepte? – preguntó Kanon tranquilamente.

La Tía Lucy le sonrió.

\- No tiene que sentir lastima de nosotros. Ya llegara algo primero Dios.

\- Y qué tal que él me mandó? – dijo Kanon – Entonces rechazaría la ayuda que le brindo y él se enojaría.

Ella iba a reclamar pero no encontraba falla en su lógica.

\- Haciendo qué? Vlad no tiene mucha experiencia que no sea en andar con su moto acuática todo el día y lo poco que pudo haber aprendido en la escuela.

\- Pero tiene experiencia con barcos si no me han informado mal, habla varios idiomas y la tiene a usted que ya tiene experiencia en flotas pequeñas – dijo Kanon

\- Bueno… sí. Eso es cierto. - aseguró la Tía Lucy

\- Y yo ando buscando un administrador. – dijo Kanon tomando de su cerveza – Compre otro barco y ya sabe que yo no estoy en la isla todo el tiempo y tampoco puedo estarlos arriando.

\- Entiendo. – dijo la Tía Lucy. La verdad era que efectivamente si no tenían un supervisor, los pescadores harían todo lo posible por no salir al mar, pues percibían un sueldo y no era a destajo como cuando ellos eran sus propios dueños – Es buena idea. Si se atora lo puedo ayudar y dejaría de estar aburrido y mal humorado. Vlad!

El chico en cuestión avanzó con paso lento pero firme hacia su tía.

\- Mande.

\- El Sr. Kanon me pregunta si te interesaría un trabajo con él. Estoy segura que te gustará, aprenderás mucho y podrías trabajar para comprarte tus cosas que tanto quieres. – dijo la tía alegremente.

Vlad volteó a ver a Kanon con los ojos entrecerrados y apáticos.

\- Gracias, pero no gracias.

Si Kanon se sorprendió, Tania que estaba detrás de Vlad, comenzó a echar humo por las orejas metafóricamente.

\- Vlad… cocina… ahora...! – murmuró

Con su mejor cara de fastidio, Vlad siguió a Tania hacia la cocina donde su hermana lo azotó contra el refrigerador.

\- Pero tú estás loco? A cuantas personas ves aquí que le ofrezcan un trabajo fuera del hotel? Uh?

\- No me interesa trabajar para alguien que le mira el trasero a mi hermana. – dijo Vlad tranquilamente

Tania tenia cara de querer ahorcarlo y así se lo hizo saber parándose de puntillas para encararlo lo más que pudiera.

\- Escúchame bien cabeza de chorlito. Dios me dio un buen trasero y la mitad de la isla me lo ha visto cuando andábamos en las motos así que no te hagas tonto! – dijo entre dientes con furia en la mirada. Vlad intentó hacerse hacia atrás pero ya no podía hacerlo – Te recuerdo que ahora tienes una anotación permanente en tu expediente que no todos van a pasar por alto y en esta casa hay gastos. Aun debo lo del Sr. Minos y parte de la operación de la Tía y juro que si no tomas esta proposición en serio y te pones las pilas, tendré que decirle todo a la Tía aunque la haga llorar a ver si así te compadeces un poquito y ya te portas como el hombre que se supone que deberías ser a los 22!

Los ojos de Tania, encendidos como estaban por el enojo, también tenía lagrimas contenidas. Si tenía que llegar a eso lo haría, pero la primera en echarse a llorar finalmente seria ella, pues seguía manteniendo la casa ella sola y los problemas parecían acumularse con la negativa de Vlad.

Afortunadamente para ella, esas palabras calaron hondo en su hermano.

\- Está bien. Tu ganas. Pero en cuanto terminemos de pagar las deudas que contrajiste por mi culpa, renuncio oíste?

Tania lo abrazó agradecida y lo urgió para decirle a Kanon.

Kanon esperaba pacientemente mientras escuchaba a los dos chicos cuchichear. La Tía Lucy le había servido su tercera cerveza y jugaba con su botella cuando escucho que salían. Vio la expresión en la cara de Vlad y se levantó de repente.

\- Sesshomaru! - dijo Kanon – Ya me acorde! Te pareces a Sesshomaru!

Vlad volteo a ver a Tania con ojos de ruego pero su hermana negó con la cabeza y lo empujó hacia Kanon. Aun renuente Vlad extendió la mano.

\- Acepto.

\- Genial! Siéntate y platiquemos de que es lo que te ofrezco y cuáles serán tus obligaciones – dijo Kanon alegremente.

La tía Lucy la abrazó aliviada y llorando de alegría porque Vlad estaría en buenas manos pero Tania los miró con un poco de tristeza pues eso significaba que Kanon se iría de nuevo en pocas horas.

 **Agosto 2, 10 am**

 **Templo Mayor**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia.**

Mu esperaba que saliera Shion de su meditación, mientras lo esperaba recargado en una de las columnas del templo principal. Tamborileaba sus dedos mientras tenia cruzados los brazos y los ojos cerrados. Suspiro frustrado mientras recordaba la última pasada de su mala suerte.

 **Flashback**

Los dos caminaban por las calles empedradas de Rodorio al sur del pueblo por un callejón que Ella no podía reconocer. A Mu le encantaba ese barrio por el diseño tan antiguo de las casas, algunas de ellas construidas hace más de 5 siglos. Ambos cargaban varias bolsas de papel con compras que ella había tenido que hacer para el recinto.

El lugar a donde quería llevarla era una casa de piedra que no se veía bien por estar rodeada por una barda muy alta y un portón de madera que se veía bastante pesado. El abrió la puerta con facilidad mientras Geist admiraba el lugar.

\- Vaya! Es un lugar muy bonito! – exclamo al ver la fachada pintada de café claro con persianas de color obscuro y ventanas con marcos blancos.

Una hilera de arbustos bien recortados adornaban el jardín que aparentemente era el trasero y había muchas rosas de muchos colores.

Entraron a la edificación y para sorpresa de Geist, había varias parejas jóvenes que los ignoraron por completo. Era completamente a lo que hubiera visto antes, pues en lugar de las tradicionales mesas, había sets de dos sofás en L con una mesita al frente, dando un ambiente de privacidad a cada grupo de comensales y a la vez comodidad.

Mu puso las bolsas sobre la mesa y pidió un café frappe para ambos y algunos muffins. Cada uno se sentó en un sofá distinto.

\- No debiste venir conmigo Mu. Me van a reganar – dijo Geist retirándose la máscara con la que había estado todo el día.

\- Acaso no es la regla que ninguna Amazona puede salir sola? – pregunto el lemuriano

\- Sí, pero por eso iba a traerme a Yulij – replico Geist – Eso de que un caballero dorado salga de sus obligaciones para ir de compras no me parece correcto.

\- Pues tu Sanbocho no opina lo mismo – dijo Mu sonriendo – Casi casi me suplicó que viniera

\- Debe ser porque tiene la cabeza metida en el trasero de su marido

\- Yo diría que el delantero – bromeó Mu recibiendo un cojinazo por parte de la chica. – Hey!

\- No te metas con ella.

\- Acaso no dije algo real?

\- Pues sí pero no lo digas. Es de mal gusto. – dijo Geist acomodándose en el lugar – Por cierto… que es este lugar? Nunca lo había visto

\- Te gusta? – dijo Mu volteando a la casa- Es relativamente nuevo. Dice la leyenda que aquí vivía hace mucho tiempo una niña florista que se enfrentó y sobrevivió a un demonio con ayuda de sus flores o algo así. Le pregunte al maestro Shion si sabía algo, pero se hizo el occiso.

\- Tal vez no lo sabe – contesto Geist – Pero supongo que en honor a ella es que cuidan tan bien del jardín.

\- Supongo que sí. No es que me importe demasiado la historia sino el ambiente tan íntimo – dijo Mu en voz suave.

Geist no pudo evitar replicar.

\- Deberías traer a Kyoko. Le agradaría el lugar.

Mu primero la miró sin comprender.

\- No veo por qué? Cada quien trae a quien quiere no? No es como si ella fuera mi novia.

\- Porque no quieres. Ella estaría encantada.

\- A diferencia de otras personas. – contestó Mu algo molesto

Geist prefirió ignorar este último comentario al ser interrumpidos por la mesera que ya traía los cafés y los muffin de varios sabores. Tomó uno, lo saboreó y luego tomo otro. Eso mantendría la boca cerrada con buen pretexto para evitar seguir hablando de lo mismo.

\- Están ricos. No tan ricos como los de nosotras pero… pasan – dijo

\- No sé, yo soy adicto a tus galletas de nuez. Creo que ya subí un kilo por culpa de ellas. – comentó Mu sonriendo.

\- Si subiste un kilo es porque te creció el cabello porque de lo demás… - Geist no pudo terminar su frase porque sintió como se ruborizo y se metió un muffin para no seguir hablando

Mu lanzó una sonrisa de satisfacción y tomo un sorbo de su café.

\- Gracias por notarlo. Se hace lo que se puede.

Geist tardó solo un instante en reponerse.

\- Vamos Mu. Creí que ya habíamos dejado claro que ya te habías graduado y ya podrías salir con cualquier chica. – dijo Geist

\- Lo que tú dices y lo que yo quiera es algo muy distinto – contestó Mu en tono serio.

\- Y ya te dije que mi posición es muy distinta. Te agradecería mucho que dejaras de insistir y me dejaras concentrar en mi trabajo. Sin Marín tengo bastante más trabajo que hacer y menos tiempo para ayudarte con tu "entrenamiento". Como te dije, Kyoko estará bien dispuesta a ayudarte. Además te ves bien a su lado. Hacen bonita pareja.

Mu comenzó a contar hasta cien. Sería mucho más fácil si ella se enojara, si hiciera pataleta, drama, algo! Pero ese tipo de indiferencia lo sacaba de balance. Y eso que ella no sabía que había besado a Kyoko por error.

\- Además, no está bien que ya en dos ocasiones me has acompañado a eventos. Tus compañeros comenzaran a molestarte con eso. – dijo Geist tomando de su café.

\- Por qué carambas tendrían que decir nada?

\- No sé, ya sabes… con eso de que todos comienzan a casarse…

\- No estoy ciego. Eso ya lo vi, pero no estoy interesado en eso aun. – declaró Mu – Solo te pedí que siguiéramos con nuestras citas.

Geist sonrió. Qué más quisiera pero ella tenía que hacer lo correcto.

\- Mu, te lo dije antes y te lo repito ahora. Tu eres un caballero dorado. Yo no tengo jerarquía. Me la quitaron por mal comportamiento y nunca va a regresar a mí. Estoy ahí únicamente por Shaina y no voy a arruinar tus posibilidades con alguna buena chica solo porque te acostumbraste a nuestras citas.

Mu azoto su taza en la mesa.

\- Me estás haciendo enojar.

\- Me parece bien. – dijo Geist – Además tus hermanos te necesitan mucho.

\- Se supone que nos ayudamos todos.

\- En serio? Yo no veo que vayan y molesten a Aldebarán, o a Camus, o a Aioria… Más bien como que te están usando.

\- Lo dices por…

\- Las cuatro o cinco veces que me he tenido que esconder porque ellos necesitan que los lleves aquí o allá? Nahh

Mu suspiró. Siempre era lo mismo últimamente y eso no podía refutárselo pero él tenía una razón especial para ahora cobrarles y en su momento ella lo sabría.

\- Muy en serio… Ya está obscureciendo y si vamos a seguir discutiendo déjame llamarle a… - comenzó a buscar su celular – Mi celular? No lo encuentro

Mu saco el suyo y comenzó a marcar el número de Geist mientras ella buscaba por todo el sofá.

\- Debió caérseme en la última tienda cuando saque el dinero para pagar… Si lo pierdo no me la acabo con todas…

\- Voy por él, solo no te muevas de aquí está bien? Recuéstate, relájate… y Acabaremos esta conversación en un santiamén.

\- Me parece bien.

Mu salió corriendo por la puerta hacia la última tienda donde acompañó a Geist. Afortunadamente el tendero lo había recogido así que no hubo problema en encontrarlo. Acababa de Salir de la tienda e iba a echar a correr a donde había dejado a Geist, cuando Aioros chocó con él por la espalda.

\- Te encontré!

\- Aioros! Que haces aquí?

\- Recuerdas que te dije que necesitaba que me llevaras al Caribe por Liz? – pregunto el caballero de Sagitario.

\- Pues si… pero…

\- Es ahora Mu!

\- Que? Pero dijiste que…

\- Exacto te dije que a las siete. Por eso te estoy buscando. Vámonos! – urgió Aioros.

\- No puedo, es que…

\- No tardaras mucho. Te pago 3 veces tu tarifa.

\- En Serio Aioros déjame que…

\- 5 veces…

Mu volteó a ver el camino. Geist estaba esperándolo ahí, pero también se lo había prometido a Aioros y se le había olvidado.

\- Ok. Sera rápido porque no puedo tardarme – dijo Mu poniéndose el celular de Geist en el cinturón.

\- Gracias Hermano. Es muy importante para mí.

\- Lo sé. – Dijo Mu tomando a Aioros desapareciendo en el Aire.

Regresó casi una hora más tarde debido a una conversión en los husos horarios que Aioros no contemplo y se tele transportó directo al café, pero ya estaba cerrado. Comenzó a maldecirse por su mala decisión. De nuevo le había fallado a Geist.

Fin del flashback

\- De nuevo en el mismo plan, Mu? – dijo Shion sentándose en su escritorio – Como que te vas consiguiendo una novia no? Eres el único que parece amargado.

\- No es eso maestro – mintió.

\- Ok. Entonces cóbrales más el servicio de "Muber" – sugirió – Haz que valga la pena. Solo no te dejes.

Mu lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos y Shion esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

\- Si. Si sabía que les cobraras a tus compañeros y me enojo. Haces bien en no darles gratis ese tipo de servicio. Se aprovecharían de otra forma – dijo - Y Ni te sorprendas, que no puedes ocultar tus emociones muy bien últimamente. Andas de malas, serio, has dejado a los Taurus solos… y estás hablando con quien te conoce mejor que todos ellos.

\- Si bueno… supongo que también son nervios, Maestro – dijo Mu desviando el tema.

\- Por tu misión?

\- Algo así.

\- Me sorprende Mu – dijo Shion estirándose – Tu con más ventaja que cualquiera de tus compañeros

\- No entiendo.

Shion se levantó de su asiento para buscar un libro detrás de él.

\- Eres el único que ya tenías un aprendiz avanzado para posible sucesor de la armadura. Solo tienes que decir no lo quiero hacer y listo.

Mu se quedó pensando. Shion tenía razón.

\- Pues no es de que no quiera pero…

\- Miedo? - pregunto Shion

\- Claro que no! – respondió Mu – De todo puede acusarme menos de eso.

\- Cierto… mmm…

\- Qué tal que… no sirvo para tener una familia o no se escoger a la persona correcta para mí o ella no es… - Mu no terminó de decir la frase, pero la pensó, suficiente para que Shion pudiera leerla.

Shion volvió a sentarse y ponerle atención.

\- Mu… por más que tú, yo, o Kiki lo intentemos, a menos que dentro de los billones de personas encontráramos a otra lemuriana y que fuera de sangre pura, no podríamos tener la certeza de mantener la raza viva. – dijo Shion con calma – Ni siquiera deberías preocuparte por ello. Dedícate a encontrar a una mujer que tenga el mayor número de puntos, y tendrás más posibilidades de ser feliz.

Mu lo miró con curiosidad.

\- Puntos? Cuáles puntos?

\- Creo que deberías tener esta conversación con alguien que si predique con el ejemplo Mu. – dijo Shion tranquilamente.

Mu se sentó en posición de loto frente a él.

\- Como quién?

\- No se… Aioros? – contesto Shion

\- Jajaja en su vida se ha enamorado. Hasta Kiki ha tenido más interacción con las mujeres – contesto Mu

\- Entonces… Milo? Ya está casado y Samira es una buena esposa.

Mu se quedó callado por un momento.

\- Aunque me encantaría encontrar una mujer tan… buena ama de casa como Samira… no ando buscando una criada.

\- Entonces a Kanon…

\- Jajaja En serio? Me manda con el mas mujeriego de los 12? – se rio Mu – A él le dio esa lista de puntos, Maestro?

Shion salió de detrás de su escritorio para estar frente a Mu.

\- No. El y su hermano digamos que no "necesitan" de sabiduría en ese aspecto. Acaso no me contaste que Saga está muy a gusto con su mujer?

\- Bueno si, pero Saga es Saga y Kanon es Kanon maestro. Ya debería saberlo.

Shion se quitó su máscara y suspiro. Era increíble tener la teoría en la memoria, pero no poder decirle a su discípulo ni un solo caso práctico.

\- Está bien Mu. Tu ganas. – le pasó una libreta y un bolígrafo que Mu se apresuró a tomar – Hay diez puntos que, dicen las personas que las han aplicado, te ayudara a diferenciar la chica adecuada para una relación a largo plazo de una con la que solo serás feliz para pasar el rato.

\- Lo escucho Maestro.

\- El primer punto es que puedan entretenerse honestamente. – dijo Shion -  
Si vas a pasar toda la vida con una persona, lo menos que puedes esperar es que esa mujer sea capaz de mantener conversaciones serias y relajadas, que comprenda tu humor y con la que puedas pasar un fin de semana a solas, sin la incomodidad del silencio abrumante o terminar mirando las paredes del techo. Necesitas una compañera, una amiga, mucho más que una simple amante apasionada.

Mu estaba tomando nota muy rápido. No quería que se le perdiera ningún detalle.

\- El punto número dos, busca una mujer que sea una sorpresa constante, impredecible, que con pequeños detalles de su personalidad te sorprenda día a día. No se trata de que sea una mujer extrema, sino que se interese por conocer cosas nuevas y arriesgarse en algunos aspectos de la vida.

Mu asentía mientras escribía. Sería fácil que tuviera esos dos puntos.

\- Ahhhh especialmente para ti mi querido borreguito adolescente…

\- Hey!

\- Jajaja el punto número tres: Sexo con sentimiento. No solo busques  
a una mujer que sea una diosa en la cama sino que además esa mujer te pueda dar el complemento de la emoción, de los sentimientos y de la ternura en la intimidad. Ten en cuenta que los Arianos somos seres muy sexuales y a veces nos tiramos a cualquier cosa que se mueva, pero para compartir tu vida, debes encontrar una mujer que no solo te satisfaga en la cama, sino también en espíritu y en mente.

Mu subió la mirada a su maestro para hacer muchas preguntas al respecto pero el solo le hizo una señal para que regresara a escribir.

\- El siguiente punto es Independencia, Mu. Que no deje su círculo de amigas para volverse tu sombra, porque terminaras aburriéndote y fastidiándote.  
Tienes que sentirte parte importante de su mundo pero no ser el centro de él. Que mantenga sus amigas, sus pasatiempos y su propia identidad, pues como ya lo dijiste, buscaras una compañera de vida, no una esclava.

Mu asintió, pero se dio cuenta que se estaba complicando el asunto.

\- Punto siguiente: Organización. Todos los hombres, y me incluyo Mu, somos un reverendo desastre. Claro que sabemos dónde dejamos cada cosa, y cuando llega alguien y lo ordena como debe ser… cof cof Shaina cof cof… ya no encontramos nada. Necesitamos a alguien que nos ayude con esos pequeños detalles y que nos facilite la vida.

Mu se apresuró a escribirlos y Shion continuo:

\- El siguiente punto… mmm… creo que debí tener esta conversación con todos los dorados al respecto – dijo Shion pensando un poco – en fin… Cordura. No quieres a una más loca que tú para compartir tu vida sino alguien que la equilibre para que te ayude a tomar buenas decisiones porque aceptémoslo… Necesitamos que nos aterricen de vez en cuando.

Mu le sonrió con complicidad. En quien estaría pensando su maestro al decir que debió hablar con todos? Alde? Shura?

\- Creo que el siguiente punto es muy obvio: Mimos. Que le guste consentirte. Debe ser lindo que llegues a tu casa y te reciban con una sonrisa, un beso y un abrazo. Y tú también debes ser igual. Ellas merecen ser mimadas por muchas razones. Y por favor… esto ya no es parte del punto sino mío para no morir de diabetes… no le pongas un mote cariñoso y se lo digas frente a nosotros. Aparte de cursi… no a todas les gusta. Comprendes?

\- Entendido.

Shion suspiró. Comprendía a Mu más de lo que él quisiera. El llevaba demasiado tiempo solo en el aspecto sentimental, y necesitaba a alguien con quien probar estos puntos. Desesperadamente.

\- Maestro? Maestro!

\- Lo siento – contestó Shion saliendo de su línea de pensamiento – En que me quede?

\- Mimos.

\- Ok. El siguiente punto es… Calor de hogar: Una mujer que cuando llegues de las presiones del trabajo, lleno de estrés, problemas, y en nuestro trabajo incluso heridas físicas… con su sola presencia te sientas a salvo. Que te puedas relajar a gusto, y te motive tanto a regresar alegre al trabajo como que te provoque ansias por volver a casa.

Mu se quedó pensando un poco antes de seguir escuchándolo.

\- Esto te parecerá extraño pero… el siguiente punto es Regaños para crecer.

\- Que que? Pero no acaba de decir…

\- Tranquilo Mu. Déjame terminar. No te estoy diciendo que necesitas una madre sustituta,  
pero sí una mujer que sea capaz de estar en desacuerdo contigo, que te regañe si has hecho algo malo y que te aliente a salir adelante en la vida. En pocas palabras que te regane porque se preocupa por ti y porque seas mejor persona.

Mu se apresuró a escribirlo y su mente voló a su hermana postiza. Shaina siempre andaba reganando a todos porque no comían bien, o porque estaban de flojos, o hacían algo mal, pero era porque en realidad se preocupaba por ellos y no solo por joderles la vida, sobre todo con el maestro.

\- Y por último Mu… que tengan Valores comunes entre ustedes. Puede ser que la idea de buscar valores comunes te suene algo así como de familias conservadoras o en nuestro caso de nuestra raza, pero la verdad es que es imprescindible terminar con una mujer que tenga valores claros, que crea en la familia y que además compatibilice esos valores con la tuya. En tu caso y en el mío no es fácil, pero existen.

Mu repaso su lista contando en total 10 puntos.

\- Cielos… no es tan sencillo Maestro.

\- Oh Vamos Mu! Esa lista solo es por si quieres compartir tu vida con alguien para siempre, pero tu misión es solamente engendrar al heredero – dijo poniéndose su máscara – Ve y reflexiona sobre esa lista y veras como es más fácil de lo que supones.

\- Si maestro. – Mu se levantó del suelo pero pensó – Si fuera tan fácil porque no se casó él?

\- Mu…

\- Si?

\- Puedo leer tus pensamientos recuerdas?

\- Uhhh permiso para salir corriendo de aquí? – dijo – Creo que Kanon me llama.

\- Permiso concedido.

Mu se echó a correr a la puerta pero al llegar volteó a preguntarle:

\- Maestro… que paso con el viaje a China para entregarle no-se-que-cosa a Dohko?

\- No te preocupes. – contesto Shion con una sonrisa bajo su máscara – Si llama a preguntar, diré que se me olvido.

Mu aceptó esa respuesta y salió dejando a Shion pensando. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo como para que estuviera solo. Ahora que próximamente tendría el tiempo libre, tal vez también se dedicaría a buscar una mujer para él.

Shion se sentó en su escritorio mientras veía la pila de papeles acumulados porque su Sanbocho se divertía con las señoras en el centro comercial. Era en serio? Desde cuando le molestaba eso?

La puerta de comunicación se abrió y entraron corriendo Kiki con una máscara roja y Sammy con una máscara de madera claramente hecha por ella gritándole a Kiki:

\- Yo soy Groot! Bebe Groot! Groaaaaaar! – dijo haciendo alarde de atacarlo con una vara que tenía en la mano.

\- Ah sí? Pues yo soy el Power Ranger Rojo y te voy a ganar – contestó el chico blandiendo una espada también hecha de madera

\- Yo soy Groot! Groot groooooooot!

\- Y ya te dije que yo te gano! Tu solo eres una rama parlante y yo soy un guerrero espacial!

\- Yo soy Groot! Yo soy Groot! Yo soy Groot! Yo soy Groot! Yo soy Groot! Yo soy Groot! Yo soy Groot! Yo soy Groot! Yo soy Groot! Yo soy Groot! – decía Sammy para molestar a Kiki quien casi histérico y tapándose los oídos, salió corriendo por la otra puerta seguido de la niña, quien comenzó a perseguirlo riéndose.

Shion solo los miró y por la misma puerta por la que habían entrado entró Aioros con un manuscrito en la mano.

\- Lo siento Maestro, se me escaparon… para donde se fueron? – dijo buscándolos con la mirada

\- Ni la menor idea. – respondió Shion – Que traes ahí?

Aioros volteó hacia el manuscrito.

\- Esto? El último volumen de sus memorias como Patriarca, Maestro. Se las estaba leyendo a los niños cuando la guerra en el espacio aparentemente se desató.

\- No veo como pueda relacionarse una cosa con la otra. – contestó Shion sabiendo exactamente lo que contenía ese volumen.

\- Tuve que obviamente omitir algunas… páginas que me encantarían discutir con usted si me lo permite – dijo Aioros quedándose de pie frente al.- por lo demás, no fue tan difícil cambiarlo a versión infantil.

\- De acuerdo. Te escucho.

Aioros se sentó en la silla frente a él.

\- Bueno… yo… creo que nunca discutí con usted este tema antes.

\- …

\- En realidad la última anotación que hizo fue y cito: "Se lo que trama, y mañana cuando haga pública mi decisión, todos podrán comprobar mi teoría. Oh dioses! Por lo menos denme fuerzas para darle batalla, aunque sé que un simple mortal como yo no podrá contra él."

Shion cerró los ojos por detrás de la máscara. Recordaba perfectamente el momento en el que hizo la que fuera su última anotación como patriarca en ese libro.

\- Cuál es tu duda Aioros?

\- Esta anotación es de… aquella noche en la que decidió que yo sería su sucesor, verdad?

\- Correcto.

\- Pero… - Aioros abrió las ultimas hojas de la bitácora – Por lo que dice, usted ya sabía que el intentaría…

\- Si.

Aioros se quedó en silencio y dejo la bitácora encima del escritorio pero se levantó enfadado.

\- No lo entiendo!

\- Que cosa?

\- Por qué? Por qué no nos dijo a los demás lo que estaba pasando? – reclamó Aioros – Acaso sabe lo que sentí cuando creí que usted, la persona que me acogió y crio como un padre, parecía haberse vuelto loco queriendo matar a un bebe? No solo un bebe… a bebe Athena! Lo más preciado para nosotros según sus propias palabras. De no haber sido porque cuando salvé a Athena se le cayó su máscara…

\- Solo así supiste que no era yo, verdad?

Aioros asintió con la cabeza. El corazón aun le dolía. Había sentido un gran alivio de saber que no era Shion, pero desesperación porque supo que era su casi Hermano Saga y preocupación al no saber qué había sucedido con su mentor.

Shion camino hacia él y le tomo el hombro, haciendo que Aioros soltara unas lágrimas. Había dudado de su patriarca, su mentor… su padre. Shion también lo resintió, pero se repuso casi de inmediato.

\- Lo importante es que todos te estamos agradecidos por tu sacrificio Aioros. Athena estuvo a salvo y pudo despertar en Saori a tiempo para… los sucesos que ya todos conocemos.

\- Pero hay algo más verdad Maestro? – insistió Aioros – Usted era el patriarca! No podía ser derrotado por Saga nada mas así! Usted le enseno todo!

Shion observo a Aioros fijamente:

\- Quise emular a mi maestro, Aioros. Peque de Soberbia al creer que podría contra un dios.

Aioros se levantó de su silla sobresaltado.

\- De que está hablando? Me dijeron que… que Saga lo había asesinado en Star hill!

\- Lo hizo.

\- Estoy confundido.

Shion suspiró. No era algo de lo que hubiera hablado con nadie en mucho tiempo debido a lo delicado del tema, pero si Aioros sería el próximo patriarca, debía estar al tanto de los hechos.

\- Maestro… me está diciendo que… Saga es la reencarnación de algún dios? Pero y entonces Kanon…

Shion negó la cabeza.

\- Yo nunca dije eso. – dijo Shion - Mas ten en cuenta que las reencarnaciones no son los únicos medios por los que los dioses pueden controlar un cuerpo humano y este dios es astuto como nadie. Tenía una estrategia tan perfecta, que tal vez el único error que cometió fue el de no asesinarte con sus propias manos prestadas. Sabes bien que Shura no terminó el trabajo que él le encomendó porque no quiso arriesgar el cuerpo de la bebé y eso fue algo con lo que él, no contó. Pero sí que lo hizo con mis sospechas, pues sabía que yo iría a Star Hill y estaría solo, y que a pesar de que con los años llega la sabiduría, la soberbia es uno de los vicios más difíciles de quitar. Parece que no siempre es el dios bárbaro y sin autocontrol que todos sabemos.

Aioros estaba pasmado.

\- Quien? Quien fue aquel que pudo corromper el corazón de Saga y contaminó este recinto sagrado. – preguntó Aioros Horrorizado

Shion volvió a ponerse su máscara.

\- No lo adivinas Aioros? Te falta mucho por aprender todavía, pero no dejare esta lección a medias. Te diré el nombre de este dios para que no olvides que eres un simple mortal a merced de sus caprichos y que por muy poderoso que seas, puedes caer ante ellos.

\- Quien es maestro? Dígamelo.

Shion comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

\- Ares.

El Patriarca salió por la puerta dejando a Aioros de rodilla totalmente en Shock por esta nueva revelación. Cuantos otros secretos de esta índole tendría aunque revelarle Shion como su sucesor?

 **Agosto 2, 4pm**

 **Hotel Olimpo**

 **Atenas, Grecia.**

Ares le abrió la puerta de la limo a Keres frente al Hotel. Él no tenía la menor intención de quedarse un minuto más en ese lugar. Odiaba la manera en la que todos se comportaban con ella como si fueran todos una familia funcional cuando nada estaba más lejos de la verdad.

Keres se acomodó en un rincón con un semblante serio y Ares pidió que los llevaran al aeropuerto.

\- Hiciste un buen papel. Hasta yo me creí lo del teatrito con tu madre. – dijo Ares mandando un mensaje por su celular.

\- Hice lo que tenía que hacer para que no te afectara. – dijo Keres mirando por la ventana – Es una promesa que hice hace mucho tiempo.

\- Te das cuenta que ahora tu madre ira por el padre de tu hijo verdad? – preguntó Ares – No debiste hacerlo. Yo como sea me aguanto…

\- Exacto. Te aguantas y después todos sufrimos tu mal humor así que no gracias. – respondió Keres – Y respecto a Aleix… Saldrá bien librado. Siempre lo hace y si no tú me ayudaras a que así sea. Me lo prometiste.

\- Cuando me cuentes exactamente quién es el, lo considerare. Porque su nombre real no es Aleix si acaso es el que mi padre piensa. – contestó Ares viendo como el color de la piel del rostro de la diosa de la muerte violenta palidecía

Keres miró el rostro de Ares y pudo ver que hablaba en serio. Ya habían pasado demasiado tiempo juntos como para que pudieran esconderse cosas.

 **Flashback**

 ** _Año 1350, santuario ateniense, templo de Athena._**

Hades se preparaba para el asalto final.

Athena había perdido muchos santos durante la reciente batalla contra Ares y eso le había abierto el camino a la victoria. Si, su sobrino había causado más bajas de las que se pudieran esperar y solo con la legión de fuego. Las otras legiones no habían entrado siquiera en batalla y eso era algo que preocupaba a Hades sobremanera, pues últimamente su sobrino estaba comportándose de una manera más fría y calculadora, de tal modo que había reducido a cenizas una fortaleza de avanzada que Athena tenía en la legendaria ciudad de Micenas, fortaleza que a Hades le resulto inexpugnable, pero que ahora su sobrino "favorito" había demostrado que podía con la diosa de la guerra de una forma admirable.

Pero Hades confiaba en que su sobrino cumpliera su promesa: si Hades le enviaba a la reencarnación de Athena de ese siglo, Ares desistiría de su conflicto con el inframundo. Aun no podía creer que le hubiera declarado la guerra avisándoles que lo atacaría después de derrotar a Athena.

Así pues Ares inicio el ataque y destruyó la fortaleza de Micenas para después enviar los cadáveres a su media hermana para que les diera sepultura. Igualmente y para honrar como era su costumbre aquellos rituales humanos en relación al trato de sus muertos, le dio 7 días de tregua enviando un mensajero a su tío Hades informándole del asunto, para que hiciera lo mismo.

Hades, a quien en realidad no le importaban los cuerpos sino las almas de los caídos, aprovechó este momento de Luto de Athena para atacar de sorpresa a su sobrina. Ares, al no poder detenerlo, le pidió que no tocara a Athena, pues era su prerrogativa decidir si la mataba o no..

Hades le había jurado que respetaría su petición, pero tan calculador como era y sabiendo las verdaderas intenciones de su sobrino de liberar a la doncella que era el avatar de su media hermana y encerrar a Athena en una vasija para humillarla, decidió hacer su propia voluntad. A su modo de ver, Ares se estaba ablandando antes la especie humana y eso no era digno de alguien de la familia.

A pesar de todo eso, lo que realmente preocupaba a Hades y no lo dejaba pensar muy bien era la incertidumbre de saber en dónde se encontraban las otras 3 legiones de su sobrino, que gracias al cosmos de Keres podían esconder su presencia y estar ahí a la par de las tropas de Hades o Athena y atacarles a ambos.

Tras dos días de intensa batalla en el santuario , Hades logro encerrar a Athena, el Kyoko y algunos saints y soldados rasos en el templo principal, obligándola a rendirse a cambio de perdonar a los fieles guerreros sobrevivientes. Athena aceptó con la condición de que le permitiera irse a los saints antes de que ella se dejara capturar y Hades acepto la rendición de Athena pidiéndole secretamente a Niobe y a Raimi perseguirlos tan pronto se capturara a Athena. Al final, los saints y soldados escaparon gracias a la otra dimensión del gemelo sobreviviente quien usaba la armadura de plata del loto, quedando solamente el santo de tauro, leo y el de loto junto al patriarca y a la diosa en el templo.

Enfurecido por esta mala pasada, Hades decapito uno a uno a los santos frente a él en una escena parecida a la que se repetiría días después. Se dio el lujo de tomar al avatar de Athena y arrojarlo contra su misma estatua despectivamente, pero al no estar totalmente despierta la divinidad dentro de ella gracias a los sellos de Hades, este empezó a aplicarle un castigo físico, creyendo que esto le daría a la vez un castigo psicológico a su sobrina sobre futuras guerras.

Sin piedad alguna, tomo a la joven y con su espada le corto ambas manos. Ella lloraba del dolor de su castigo, pero no le dio la satisfacción de pedir por su vida. Enfrentaría su destino con valentía.

Hades odiaba la convicción y entrega con que la chica estaba resistiendo, por lo que continuó golpeándola, cortándola y la niña lloraba más y más. A pesar de tanto castigo, su rostro seguía siendo hermoso e incluso Minos, el más sádico de los jueces del inframundo prefirió voltear hacia otro lado. Por qué no simplemente la mataba y daba por terminado el asunto? ¿Acaso ese dios era tan cruel que incluso una niña debía sufrir su cólera? Se sentía impotente porque ni siquiera el, trataría a un pederasta con tanta saña.

La niña al juez y al ver el terror que esa visión le estaba ocasionando en su corazón, trató de consolarlo sonriéndole para dejarle en claro que ella sabía que esa no era su culpa, sino que simplemente era el cumplimiento de los caprichos de los dioses.

Esa sonrisa no pasó desapercibida para Hades y la interpretó como que la diosa lo estaba retando. Nunca se dio cuenta que Athena había abandonado a esa desdichada junto con los demás santos.

Para cuando Hades comenzó a arrancarle partes de su cuerpo a la joven para darle un escarmiento por su atrevimiento, ya su cuerpo no sentía nada, ni dolor, ni agotamiento, ni siquiera el terror a la muerte. Ella había traspasado el umbral del dolor y perdida entre visiones de su tortura e imágenes de un joven apuesto, pelinegro con una armadura con puntas filosas en los protectores de sus hombros y una mirada feroz y fue perdiendo el conocimiento hasta dejar abandonado su cuerpo en esta tierra mientras su alma era encerrada en una especie de jarra pero antes de entrar a esa jarra, pudo ver como su cuerpo sin vida era decapitado por el terrible dios de la muerte.

Una joven diosa observaba dolida la escena. Ella odiaba que niños murieran en las guerras y por eso se había decidido a recoger las almas muertas de forma violenta, tanto de guerreros como de personas inocentes para agregarlas al ciclo de la reencarnación y vio con odio cuando Hades encerró el alma de esa niña en el ánfora que más parecía una jarra por su diminuto tamaño. Espero que todos se hubiesen ido por un portal al inframundo y decidió empezar su labor: recoger las almas de los santos muertos.

 **Dos días después, santuario de Athena nuevamente.**

Ares se movía de forma violenta, estaba que se deshacía de odio. No solo no había podido derrotar él mismo a Athena sino que había tenido que recoger los cadáveres calcinados de los saints de su hermanastra y todo por culpa de la victoria mal lograda de Hades.

Era cierto que su tío había derrotado a Athena como también era cierto que a diferencia de la distancia normal de entre 255 y 243 años que había entre los enfrentamientos de su tío y Athena esta vez habían pasado solo 100 años, y que el hecho de recibir en bandeja de plata la cabeza de Athena como ofrenda de paz debería tenerlo contento y feliz pero no lo hacía.

El personalmente esperaba que su tío le enviara a la joven avatar de su hermana para exorcizarla y encerrar el alma de Athena en una ánfora, pero dada la estupidez de su tío, una niña de once años había sido horriblemente torturada y decapitada mientras el alma de Athena volvía tranquilamente al olimpo a recuperarse de la derrota sufrida.

No le parecía justo. él era un dios violento y sanguinario, pero no le gustaba la injusticia. Gracias a los mitos jamás hablaban bien de él y la mayoría en Grecia lo odiaban. Por supuesto, los mitos los contaban partidarios de Athena, pero sus bersekers sabían bien que a él no le complacía la muerte de personas inocentes durante las guerras y por eso detestaba a los humanos que mentían diciendo que era él quien inspiraba las masacres de gente ajena a los conflictos, lo llamaban el dios de las masacres.

Suspirando de frustración, dio la orden a sus bersekers y sus tropas se prepararon para invadir el inframundo. Esa era la única manera de vengar a esa niña a la que Ares conoció de bebé y con la que tuvo escasos pero importantes encuentros antes de que la gente del santuario le revelara a la niña que ella era la reencarnación de Athena. Ares quería vengarla y detener la peste que asolaba a las poblaciones inocentes de Europa, que su tío estaba diezmando con esa enfermedad. Ares, el dios acusado de querer destruir a la humanidad, irónicamente era el que la salvaría sin llevarse ni un gramo de gloria.

\- Keres! Están todos listos para la batalla? - gritó

\- Si maestro

\- Ya te dije que no me digas así. Solo di un simple Sí señor.

\- Sí señor. las 3 legiones están en la isla de creta, la entrada oculta al inframundo, he ocultado su cosmos con el mío y su tío no se lo espera.

Keres amaba el cambio que Ares experimentaba desde que fue liberado del tártaro y mucho más después de saber que la última avatar de Athena misma le había dado su confianza y amistad a pesar de saber quién era.

\- No te regocijes tanto chiquilla. Él se lo espera, pero no aun. – dijo con voz neutra – terminaste de recoger las almas de los santos que mi tío abandonó aun cuando sabe que está prohibido?

\- Si. Ya las recogí y las envié al ciclo de la reencarnación. Mi maestro Anubis me enseño bien – dijo Keres haciendo alarde de autosuficiencia frente a Ares y algunos mandos medios del ejército de este dios.

Ares la miró y comenzó a reír.

\- Jaja Jajaja Es una lástima que la tía abuela niegue rotundamente sus amoríos con él. Me encantaría poder decir a los cuatro vientos que pudiera ser tu padre. Es el único dios que conozco que puede usar su cosmos sin que lo sepamos o detectemos y es el único al que yo mismo he visto que le ha metido mano a tu madre cuando ni mi padre pudo aunque sé que le encanta coquetearle.

Keres solo le sonrió sonrojada pues sabía que Ares amaba porque aun parecía una niña de diez años.

\- Sabe que ya no me asusta con esas cosas tan humanas que le da por decir.

\- Tienes razón, no te asustas, pero te molestas y te sonrojas – acentuó Ares aun riendo al señalar las mejillas sonrosadas que la diosa joven tenía a causa de haberse imaginado ese encuentro.

Tapándose ambas mejillas Keres respingó en el tono más bajo posible.

\- Maestro, ¡no siga por favor!, me avergüenza que se comporte como diosa vieja y chismosa

\- Shhhht recuerda que de seguro nos están escuchando y te van a castigar - dijo Ares tratando de asustarla, y casi lo había conseguido.

Keres alzó su barbilla.

\- No les temo. Volveré a huir y me esconderé por quinientos años entre los humanos de nuevo. – dijo la diosa

\- y de nuevo me pedirás acompañarte? Ahhh estoy muy ocupado – contestó Ares

\- Qué? Pero usted ni vino! me dejo abandonada a mi suerte en esta tierra tan mal gobernada por Athena – dijo Keres olvidando que en esa época Ares había estado encerrado en el tártaro.

El semblante de Ares cambio a uno más adusto.

\- Haré como que jamás dijiste eso – dijo Ares sorprendido al sentir cierto rencor en la voz de Keres.

Ya había notado lo importante que se había convertido para la vida de Keres y que ella evidentemente lo había tomado como su ejemplo a seguir y se se esforzaba por hacer las cosas exactamente como él se las pedía, dándole a entender que ella le servía no por temor, sino por convicción.

Otra cosa que a Ares le tenía sorprendido, era el hecho de que a Keres, en comparación con otras diosas, gustaba de los humanos y no se sentía tan a gusto entre sus pares. Pero eso sí, era muy capaz de castigar al objeto de sus afectos si este dañaba a un inocente.

No se arrepentía de sacarla de la casa de Nix a quien, gracias a sus hermanos, se le conocía como una arpía sádica y cruel a tan tierna edad cuando lo único que Ares veía era una diosa sedienta de amor aunque fuera de su madre, quien no dudó en entregársela a Ares a cambio del silencio de este que varias veces la había descubierto con un dios no griego y podía perder el respeto y lealtad de sus hijos y sobrinos.

Ares por su parte en batalla la consideraba como su igual, tanto así que en la cadena de mando, solo él podía ordenarle algo a Keres, o en su defecto, castigarla o premiarla. La tomaba como una hermana menor aunque a la misma Eris no le caía en gracia.

\- Asegúrate de sepultar los cadáveres, no quiero que mi ejército se enferme y después de dos días nos reunimos en creta – dijo Ares de manera fría y arrogante

\- Si señor – dijeron al unísono Keres y los mandos medios de Ares mientras partían a cumplir sus órdenes.

La sepultura era una honra para los cadáveres que Ares encontraba en su camino y que no habían muerto ni por sus órdenes ni por su mano o la de su gente; la cremación, el más alto honor, era para sus enemigos derrotados en batalla y sus soldados y así cumplían sus legiones sin chistar.

Ares vio como obedecían sus órdenes y no pudo evitar tomarse el lado izquierdo del pecho para intentar minar el dolor en su corazón. El solo había querido derrotar una sola vez a Athena para dar por zanjado en tema de su hija Pentesilea demostrándole a Athena que él podía ganar sin matar gente de manera innecesaria. Humillar a Athena encerrándola por 700 años era su plan pero la casualidad de que su tío despertara antes de tiempo lo preocupó. Y el sadismo de su tío con el avatar de Athena había sido la gota que derramó el vaso.

Keres observaba de lejos al pensativo dios de la guerra mientras recogía el cadáver de esa niña y su Kyoko. Con su cosmos empezó a tratar de unir nuevamente el cadáver de esa chiquilla, y mientras lo hacía, también pensaba en la tortura que usaría para obligar a su hermano Thanatos a devolver su alma pues este dios era el guardián de las ánforas de Hades donde estaban encerradas las almas de algunos humanos o dioses menores que lo habían desafiado.

Cuando hubo rearmado el cuerpo, lo recostó en una de sus pieles de oso y se dirigió a su comandante en jefe.

\- Señor, he recuperado el cuerpo de la niña Qué hago con ella? Hades se llevó el alma en un ánfora, yo lo vi. - dijo

\- Te escapaste sin mi permiso para venir a ver qué ocurría? – reclamó Ares – hiciste bien. Ahora que sé que esa pobre niña no podrá volver a vivir, tengo más motivos para atacar el inframundo y también para golpear a tus hermanos y así nos cobramos la de hace 800 años cuando me encerraron en el tártaro y te castigaron a ti. Aún no he olvidado que vi cómo te dejaban atada a una gigantesca roca mientras un cuervo venia cada mañana a sacarte los ojos, me dejaron ver los primeros 10 días de tu castigo antes de encerrarme en el tártaro. Sigo teniendo pesadillas.

El tono de Ares era de hastío, pero su ser entero se llenaba nuevamente de la rabia por la impotencia que había sentido en esa ocasión y a la vez su corazón se sintió incómodo. No estaba muy acostumbrado a mostrar sus sentimientos porque sabía que eso lo hacía ver débil ante los demás dioses y sería aún peor si los humanos se daban cuenta.

\- Por favor maestro, no me recuerde esos 14 años, aun no me recupero del trauma. Por eso me les oculte por 502 años, para ser exactos, tan pronto Prometeo me desato, luego Zeus lo envió al tártaro por ayudarme a escapar y fue Hera y no mi madre quien pidió que me levantaran mi condena, que suficiente había sufrido al verme alejada de usted maestro.

Ares volteó a verla y comprendió que ella no había olvidado tampoco que durante 5111 días sufrió su castigo todo a causa de proteger una aldea donde vivía un joven del que se había enamorado. Esa chiquilla lo metía en cada lio! Precisamente ese castigo se lo había ocasionado su insensatez. Mira que llamarle bola de hipócritas a Athena, Hades, Hypnos y Thanatos. Habían amenazado con matar a ese chico y todo su pueblo, pero ella había aceptado un castigo corporal en su lugar que ellos aceptaron y Ares, al intentar defenderla también fue castigado.

Fue uno de esos días, mientras sufría el dolor de tener al cuervo entretenido con uno de sus ojos, que Keres vio por primera vez cuanto le importaba a Ares aunque nunca se lo dijera y el dolor en el rostro de quien consideraba su maestro al verlo llorar por ella Algo que solo hacía por él y por sus hijos. Esto quebró a Keres, quien no pudiendo soportarlo más pidió a gritos que se lo llevaran de ahí, que si ella debía pagar su error, lo haría sin quejarse siempre y cuando se llevaran a Ares de ahí. Fue Hera quien al darse cuenta de lo ocurrido, pues llegaba a alimentarla todas las noches y a darle palabras de aliento, quien solicito a Zeus que Ares ya no fuera llevado a ver la tortura de Keres.

Cuando terminó su castigo, y al no encontrar a su maestro, Keres se juró a si misma que jamás volvería a ser débil evitaría que otros se sacrificaran por ella. Tomando valor y recordando que había cierto dios egipcio que podía ayudarla, decidió arriesgarse buscando al dios Anubis, solicitándole la enseñanza adecuada para la guerra y para su función como una de las 3 Keres del campo de batallas. Anubis no pudo oponerse y también fue él quien aliado con Hera, apelo a las condenas puestas a Ares y Prometeo, logrando la reducción de estas, así Ares que había sido condenado a 2000 años de castigo en el tártaro, solo cumplió una condena de 500 y Prometeo solo hizo 231 años por haber ayudado a Keres a escapar. Keres fue obligada a cumplir su condena desterrada en la tierra, aunque ella ya se había autoimpuesto ese mismo castigo, mas por convicción que por deseo propio, era su protesta silenciosa contra la corrupción del olimpo.

Cuando ella se dio cuenta que Ares había sido liberado pero había sido arrojado a la tierra, lo busco por todos lados aunque tardo en encontrarle 37 años y cuando lo encontró, lo alimento y luego lo curo y juntos huyeron a Egipto hasta sus antiguos generales y sus mismos hijos los buscaron para jurarle lealtad al dios de la guerra aun si este luchara contra el mismo olimpo. Ares aun no perdonaba a sus hijos por haberlo abandonado, pero había sido Afrodita, la diosa de la lujuria quien les había prohibido ayudarle. Ares se maldecía constantemente, pues había sido el mismo quien les había dicho que debían ser más obedientes con su madre y vaya momento en el que vinieron a obedecer.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

\- Y bien? Me dirás o más bien, me confirmaras quien es en realidad el tal Aleix? – dijo Ares ayudándola a bajar.

\- Me dirás con quién te mensajeas tanto por las noches y a quien le compras cosas tan tontas como una funda de osito, ropa en la sección infantil de una tienda exclusiva y pagar la cuenta del celular?

\- Pero que caraj…!

\- Eso te pasa por hacerme llevar tu contabilidad personal – dijo Keres tranquilamente – Yo te digo mi secreto y tú el tuyo. Tu no lo revelas, yo tampoco.

Ares se quedó callado. No estaba preparado para revelar el secreto de Sammy pero Keres sería una buena aliada, sobre todo porque sabía que Apolo no se quedaría quieto al respecto.

\- Déjame pensar si me conviene y más adelante continuaremos esta conversación. – dijo Ares abriendo la puerta – Mientras tanto tenemos que salir de este lugar antes de que alguno de tus hermanos nos haga la gracia de seguirnos.

Keres asintió y lo siguió casi corriendo. Ares tenía razón. Esa era la prioridad en este momento. Ya tendrían mucho tiempo en el avión para platicar más y posiblemente confiarse sus problemas como antaño para solucionarlos juntos.


	191. Chapter 191

**Capitulo 189**

 **Agosto 3, 2 PM**

 **Hotel Raizan South**

 **Osaka, Japón.**

Marín miró por última vez por fuera de la ventana de su habitación esperando que Touma viniera a verla antes de que ella tuviera que regresar a Tokio. La reacción a su revelación cuando prácticamente se presentó como su hermana no era la que ella había esperado. Se había levantado en silencio sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, como si ella no supiera de lo que hablaba y oficialmente le hacía cedido la pelea.

Todos ahí comenzaron a vitorear a Aguira y Touma se había dado la vuelta dándole la espalda a Marín listo para irse, cuando ella corrió a su mochila, sacó una tarjeta con la dirección del Hotel y se la entregó en la mano.

\- Por favor, hablemos. Te espero ahí. Cuarto 27.

Él no había dicho nada y había desaparecido entre la multitud.

Ahora ya no estaba segura de saber si él tenía el más mínimo interés en ella y su tren salía en 4 horas. Tal vez no debió dejarlo ir, tal vez debió explicarle ahí mismo, tal vez…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando se escuchó que tocaban a la puerta. Marín fue a abrir y sus ojos se abrieron muy grandes al ver a su hermano con su misma expresión indiferente detrás de su máscara, frente a ella.

\- Puedo pasar? – preguntó

Marín le abrió la puerta y el miró despectivamente la pequeña habitación que tenía asignada.

\- Lo siento. – se disculpó ella- Es la más básica pero no necesitaba más.

\- Aquí ni siquiera hay donde sentarse – respondió Touma

\- Podemos… ir al lobby si quieres aunque es muy ruidoso con todos los estudiantes entrando y saliendo…

Touma volvió a ver la habitación y tuvo una mejor idea.

\- Hay un restaurante a dos calles de aquí. Sera mucho mejor es cualquier cosa de este edificio.

Las mejillas de Marín se tiñeron de rojo al ver que su hermano era medio snob. Ninguno de los dos había crecido entre lujos… o al menos ella no.

Marín tomó su mochila en silencio y entregó la llave en recepción haciendo su check out antes de seguirlo. Independientemente del curso de esa conversación, ella tenía que seguir su viaje.

Llegaron al restaurante que Touma le dijo y se sentaron en la mesa de la esquina. Mantuvieron el silencio un momento más hasta que él fue el primero en romperlo.

\- Estoy aquí por simple curiosidad de saber que te hizo buscar un dije como el mío para hacerte pasar por mi hermana muerta.

Marín se tensó al oír esto.

\- Muerta? Estoy un poco pálida pero no es para tanto.

\- Mi hermana murió hace muchos años – dijo en tono serio – Si bien esa campana me distrajo por la semejanza con la de ella, recordé que ella estaba muerta.

\- Quien te dijo eso?

\- Importa?

\- Mucho

\- Pues no lo recuerdo. Aún era muy pequeño.

Marín arrancó su dije del cuello y lo puso en la mano de Touma sin soltar ni uno ni otro.

\- Mientras peleábamos, tú me dijiste que recordabas perfectamente lo que había pasado a tus padres por lo tanto, tu memoria no falla. – le dijo

\- Mi memoria es errática. A veces puedo recordar a veces no – aclaró Touma algo sonrojado porque ella sostenía su mano – Además es algo que no te importa.

\- Si tú me dices que es lo poco que recuerdas, yo te digo como obtuve este dije – condicionó Marín.

Touma pareció pensarlo unos momento antes de contestar con voz neutra:

\- Recuerdo llegar con mi hermana con una canasta de fruta que habíamos recogido nosotros de los huertos de lo que ahora es el parque. Veníamos del mercado con pan y pescado y llegamos a casa justo cuando salían dos tipos que habían estado robando todas las casas de la colonia. Era un grupo grande…posiblemente una docena de ellos pero solo dos salieron de nuestra casa con un saco pequeño en la espalda y sus cuchillos ensangrentados. Al vernos en la calle comenzaron a golpearnos. Mi hermana intentó protegerme todo lo que pudo, y cuando ella ya no pudo más y la iban a seguir golpeando yo intervine. Las sirenas de la policía que había sido alertada por algunos vecinos los ahuyentaron, pero era demasiado tarde para mis padres. Días después nos separaron y no volví a verla. No recuerdo mucho más.

A Marín se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Para no recordar, tenía muchos detalles que a ella se le habían olvidado. Marín sintió que tenía ganas de llorar pero no debía hacerlo.

\- Por qué dices que… tu hermana está muerta?

Reino un poco de silencio en la mesa mientras Touma contestaba.

\- Lo supe la única vez que pude escapar y fui a preguntar por ella. – dijo tranquilamente – De eso ya hace mucho tiempo.

\- Pero… tú la recuerdas? Recuerdas su cabello, sus ojos… su nombre?

\- Ya no.

Esto tomó por sorpresa a Marín.

\- Como dices?

Una pequeña sonrisa atisbó en el rostro de Touma.

\- Para poder tener el mismo poder que los dioses, se deben eliminar todos los sentimientos humanos. – dijo en tono neutro – Gracias a mi señora, casi lo he logrado.

\- Pero te estas volviendo loco de remate? – reclamó – Casi matas a una veintena de hombres por venganza! Acaso no ese es un sentimiento humano?

\- No necesariamente. – contestó el chico – Los dioses tienen venganzas también.

Marín no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

\- Como terminaste al lado de la diosa Artemisa?

\- Para que quieres saberlo?

\- Porque yo también soy curiosa – urgió Marín

\- Supongo que no te hace daño. – dijo en tono indiferente – Hace cerca de ocho años me sacó de ser esclavo para estar a su servicio como uno de sus Ángeles.

\- Esclavo?

\- Que esperabas del único humano en el Olimpo? Tenía que ganarme mi comida si quería sobrevivir. – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – Un día alguien a quien no pude verle la cara vino a donde estaba ofreciéndome ser libre y la posibilidad de ser muy poderoso. Como decirle que no.

Marín azoto las manos en la mesa.

\- Lo que dices no tiene el menor sentido! Como carambas podría estar un humano en el Olimpo en primer lugar? Eso no es posible!

\- Y yo como voy a saber? Solo era un niño. – respondió algo titubeante.

Marín se quedó en la misma posición por unos segundos, momentos que Touma aprovechó para comparar sus dijes. Era la misma forma, el mismo material… y solo variaba el color de la piedra.

\- De donde dices que lo sacaste? – preguntó Touma

\- De que me servirá decirte si no vas a creerme – respondió Marín – Debo haber hecho enfadar a muchos dioses como para que mi vida se haya vuelto un caos de la noche a la mañana.

\- Por qué lo dices?

Marín se dejó caer en la silla.

\- Primero, justo cuando creí que mi felicidad con mi novio seria para toda la vida, me entero que tiene una hija ilegítima y la engendró ya estando conmigo y después, justo cuando me dieron una nueva felicidad al saber que mi hermano estaba bien y era alguien muy importante, no se me da la oportunidad de ser reconocida por él. Supongo que es mi castigo por haber sucumbido ante la lujuria con la persona a la que todavía amo a pesar de todo.

No pudo evitar taparse la cara con ambas manos para ocultar sus lágrimas teniendo un extraño efecto en el corazón de Touma. Era ese mismo sentimiento que le había inspirado muy a su pesar, en aquella boda a la que había asistido con su señora.

\- Oye, no llores. Las Santas de Athena no lloran y menos por un maltratador de mujeres que obviamente no te merece. – dijo levantándose de su asiento y empáticamente poniéndole un brazo en el hombro sin saber qué otra cosa hacer – Si quieres, fingimos que soy tu hermano real un rato.

Marín se levantó, asintió y se echó a llorar abrazándolo. Sus lágrimas mojaban la camiseta de Touma quien estaba completamente confundido.

\- Si quieres y eso te hace sentir mejor, puedo pedir permiso a mi señora para ir a romperle la cara a ese tipo. – dijo en tono consolador pero que hizo reír a Marín entre sus lágrimas.

\- No… gracias pero… no es para tanto. – dijo secándose las lágrimas con una servilleta sin separarse del pecho de Touma– Querías saber de dónde saque el dije? Me lo regalo mi madre el día que mi hermano nació. Ella los hizo con sus manos fundiendo, soldando y puliendo pedazos de metal que encontraba sobre el Rio Yasa-gawa. Las piedras las encontró ahí mismo, unidas por roca y minerales que arrastraba el rio. Durante todo su embarazo las pulía día a día hasta que quedaron de la forma que ella quería para el dije. Siempre mencionó que los dijes nos mantendrían unidos así como habían estado las piedras miles de años durante su formación.

Ahora fue Touma quien se quedó callado. La historia se le hacía extrañamente familiar, pero no sabía con certeza si porque la había leído en algún lado o porque así habían sucedido las cosas, después de todo, había pasado más de doce años de eso.

\- A mí no me dijeron que habías muerto, sino que habías escapado. – Continuó Marín - De no haberlo hecho, te hubieran llevado junto conmigo a Grecia. Te buscamos durante días pero no te encontramos y tuvimos que irnos.

Touma se tensó aun con ella entre sus brazos. No podía ser ella. Lo estaba inventando todo!

\- Yo regresaba a Japón eventualmente y seguía buscándote. Nadie sabía nada de ti, nadie te había visto, me dije que tú también me estabas buscando, pero el tiempo paso y no llegaste hacia mí, por lo que me resigne a quedarme en Grecia entrenando a Seiya hasta que nos encontráramos de nuevo. Nunca deje de buscarte.

Touma la separó de el para verla a los ojos.

\- De donde sacaste toda esa historia? – preguntó

\- Porque soy tu hermana cabeza de chorlito! – replicó Marín – Te lo pruebo con un examen de ADN si quieres. Quien en su sano juicio querría hacerse pasar por tu hermana nada más por tu cara bonita con ese genio que te cargas y esa "encantadora sonrisa" con la que se te ve todo el tiempo? Y por si no lo entiendes es sarcasmo!.

Touma volteó hacia el techo. Si se hacia la prueba, tenía que dudar del mismísimo Zeus quien en repetidas ocasiones le había corroborado que su hermana estaba muerta. Si no se la hacía, no tendría paz mental y su trabajo con Artemisa se vería afectado. Estaba en una disyuntiva.

\- Decídete pronto. Me voy hacia Tokio en unas horas y me gustaría que me acompañaras. Allá están los mejores laboratorios y hasta te dejo escogerlo para que veas que no hay trampa – sugirió Marín esperanzada.

\- Está bien. Te acompañaré a Japón. Parece que mis vacaciones se extendieron un poco más y así tendremos tiempo de que me cuentes más acerca del maltratador de mujeres. A mi señora le encantaría ese chisme.

Marín asintió sonriendo. Cualquier pretexto era bueno para demostrarle que ella era su hermana. Y cuando salieran los resultados, le pediría que se quedara con ella algunos días para ponerse al corriente de lo que habían perdido todos esos años. Solo esperaba que él lo tomara mejor de lo que hasta ahora lo había hecho.

 **Agosto 3, 12 pm**

 **Templo principal**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia.**

Shaina dejó lo que estaba haciendo al ver la hora. Casi corrió hasta el comedor, donde sabía que ya todos la estaban esperando para el almuerzo. Abrió la puerta y efectivamente Shion, Aioros, Mu, Sammy Y Kiki ya la estaban esperando.

\- Lo siento. Sé que llegué tarde pero….

Shion la miró, se levantó y se retiró de la mesa en silencio. Al salir, dio la instrucción a uno de los guardias de enviarle sus alimentos a su oficina.

Mu volteó a ver a Kiki quien solo le hizo una señal para que no dijera nada y Shaina se hundió en su asiento.

\- Comamos entonces – dijo Aioros haciendo una señal para que todos comenzaran a hacerlo pero Shaina solo miraba hacia su plato.

Era obvio que Shion seguía enojado con ella.

 **Flashback**

Shaina estaba en el centro comercial "El corazón de Atenas" por segunda vez en menos de 15 días, esta vez sin Sammy y por petición de las señoras de los dorados. Era la primera vez que salían solas sin ser acompañada de alguno de sus maridos y la primera vez también que convivían las cuatro solas. Aioros y Aioria las acompañaban por órdenes de Shion, pero Shaina les había dado la orden de irse a los videojuegos mientras ellas compraban lencería y aun no las alcanzaban.

Y es que ya llevaban tres horas comprando ropa, zapatos, lencería, ropa y artículos para bebe y algunos artículos para sus esposos también.

Decidieron hacer una parada para descansar en el área de comida, por consideración a Samira, que a sus siete meses de embarazo (oficialmente seis y medio), ya le costaba caminar mucho rato.

\- Lo siento chicas. – se disculpó – cinco minutos nada más.

\- Que sean diez – dijo Shaina – Estoy muerta.

\- Jajaja ni aguantan nada – replico Niv de buen humor.

\- Pues yo todavía aguanto un rato más. – dijo Zita.

\- No debí traerme los zapatos deportivos – replicó Shaina – Cansan mucho!

\- Estas de broma no? – pregunto Niv – Las zapatillas deportivas son lo máximo!

\- En esta ocasión estoy con Shaina – dijo Zita – Los tacones son lo mejor.

\- Jajaja esperare a que tengas una gran barriga para recordarte tus palabras – intervino Samira.

\- Dos y dos… declaramos un empate? – dijo Shaina subiendo sus bolsas a una silla como las demás.

\- Hecho.

Las cuatro se sentaron alrededor de una mesas del área de comida.

\- Pues yo tengo hambre y algo huele muy bien – dijo Niv relamiéndose los labios – Que es?

Samira volteó hacia todos lados. Estaban en medio de una mezcla de olores deliciosos de varias tiendas de comida étnica. Niv se levantó sin ayuda y tarareaba una canción. Las tres la miraban intrigadas. Se puso al centro y comenzó a escuchar y olfatear: Comida turca, china, mexicana, italiana, y…

\- Esa. – Dijo señalando un puesto de sencilla comida griega que hizo sonreír a Samira y a Shaina

\- Quiero suponer que el torito no te ha sacado a cenar – dijo Shaina tomándola de la mano – Ven. Te diré tus opciones.

\- Yo también quiero! – dijo Zita – me encanta!

Las tres regresaron con comida hasta para Samira y se pusieron a comer alegremente.

\- Oye Shaina, ya sé que seguramente te lo han preguntado muchas veces pero, porque si Samira dijo que estuvo en tu boda, aun sigues viviendo con nosotros? – preguntó Niv

Shaina comenzó a jugar con la comida de su plato.

\- Si bueno… es solo temporal. – respondió Shaina en voz baja.

\- Pero tampoco te visita. Al menos yo no lo he visto. Tu si Samira? – dijo Zita mientras Samira negaba con la cabeza.

Shaina se atiborro de comida para no tener que contestar, pero las tres la miraban fijamente esperando su respuesta.

\- Minos… no puede dejar su puesto por mucho tiempo Niv y… no es bienvenido en el santuario – dijo

\- Trabaja muy lejos de aquí? – volvió a preguntar Niv

\- En Alemania.

Niv y Zita comenzaron a hablar emocionadas de los castillos que habían ahí y que desearían conocer algún día. Samira comía en silencio. Ella ya sabía todas esas respuestas.

\- Y no has pensado en irte tú a Alemania con él? – pregunto Zita – Debe ser muy duro estar lejos de tu esposo de recién casados. Y mira que te lo digo yo.

Se hizo un pesado silencio que las tres detectaron.

\- Si. Lo he pensado pero… Shion necesita mucha ayuda y no lo quiero dejar solo en este momento así que… esperaremos un poco. – contestó finalmente.

\- Pero por que no entra a verte? Yo quiero conocerlo – dijo Niv – Samira dice que es muy guapo.

\- Más que Milo Samira? – preguntó Shaina provocativamente.

\- No. Nadie es más guapo que mi marido. – dijo haciendo que las otras tres rieran. Era obvio que las cuatro pensaban lo mismo de sus respectivos hombres.

\- En respuesta a tu pregunta Niv… Digamos que él trabaja para la competencia y no es bienvenido por ninguno de sus esposos.

Ahora fueron ellas las que guardaron silencio. Sus maridos eran inofensivos.

\- Y no tienes miedo a que te lo quiten las lagartonas que trabajan con él? – pregunto Zita – Yo no soy muy celosa, pero si sé que se puede dar el caso y los hombres son débiles.

\- No me había puesto a pensar en eso pero… no creo que donde trabaja haya muchas mujeres. Debe ser como aquí en el santuario que no somos muchas – contestó Shaina mas para ella misma que para las demás.

Niv levanto la mano como si estuviera en la escuela.

\- Eso es un gran tema que yo desconozco – dijo – Porque no hay mujeres en las casas doradas más que nosotras?.

\- No solo en esas sino en todo el lugar – intervino Zita – Solo conozco a las que viven abajo que son cuantas… 15?

\- 13 niñas y 5 adultas – corrigió Shaina

\- Son muy pocas. Y nosotras cuatro somos… 22 mujeres? – calculó Samira

\- 25 si cuentas a Saori y a Sammy – volvió a corregir Shaina.

\- Aun así son muy pocas – dijo Zita – Acaso son machistas?

Shaina casi comienza a ahogarse con su comida. Tomo un poco de agua antes de contestar.

\- No me hagas ni siquiera hablar de eso Zita, - dijo Shaina – Pero mejor te daré la explicación oficial, porque hasta hace unos cinco años solo éramos dos: Marín y Yo.

Los ojos de las tres chicas se abrieron muy grandes.

\- Y las demás?

\- Fueron llegando. Deben comprender que los entrenamientos físicos y mentales, no todas los aguantan – dijo Shaina recordando sus bellos días de gloria recargando su barbilla sobre sus manos en actitud sonadora – Habían golpes, fracturas, narices rotas, sangre por doquier, algunas hasta perdían la vida o la posibilidad a su maternidad ahí. Que buenos tiempos.

Samira tenía un poco más de tiempo ahí, pero no había podido o le daba pena hacer las preguntas que las otras chicas le estaban haciendo.

\- Pero no contestaste la pregunta Shaina – dijo Niv- Porque todos los que viven en la colina son hombres y solteros. Sé que es el rango más alto pero… en serio no hay mujer que pueda llegar a ese rango? Donde quedo la equidad de género y todo eso?

Shaina se le quedo viendo a Niv y comenzó a reír y con ganas.

\- Lo siento, lo siento. Creo que… Jajaja… simplemente no pude contenerme, perdón

Espero a tranquilizarse un poco antes de contestarles.

\- En toda la historia del Santuario que data de cientos de años, no ha habido ni una sola mujer en el rango dorado. Quiero suponer que efectivamente no podemos medirnos con los varones, o de plano, los distraeríamos con nuestra belleza.

Ahora fue el turno de las tres de reír.

\- Creo que es esto último. A mí me encanta tu uniforme – dijo Zita – Súper maja y sexy que te ves todos los días. Aunque no sé cómo no te cansas con tantas escaleras y esos tacones.

\- Costumbre.

\- Y aparte la jefa de todos los del rango de mi Alde. Eso debe ser genial no? – dijo Niv

\- Pues… sí y no. Difícil que todos esos cabezas hueca me hagan caso. – declaró – Pero ya estoy aprendiendo a manejarlos

\- Jaja Jaja sí. Supimos lo que les hiciste a los últimos dos que se rebelaron – dijo Zita

\- Luego tendrás que bajar a platicarme y ponerme al tanto de todo Shaina. Samira lo ha intentado pero no es igual a tu peculiar forma de contar las cosas – pidió Niv.

\- Ya sé que no soy de modales tan finos como ella, pero lo intento. – bromeó Shaina – Y con gusto bajaría si el torito quitara la corbata del pomo de la puerta, pero por lo que me dice Mu, solo la quita cuando está de guardia que es cuando has de poder descansar.

Niv se puso roja como tomate pero no negó la acusación, cosa que hizo que Zita y Samira comenzaran a reír.

\- Por eso no has subido a verme picarona! – dijo Samira

\- Con razón le preguntaba a Shura por ti y solo me cambiaba el tema! – dijo Zita

\- Basta! – suplico Niv tapándose la cara con su bolsa

\- Bueno, bueno… eso quiere decir que todas las horas de Hentai que veía el torito rindieron sus frutos – aseguró Shaina guiñándole un ojo a las chicas – Bien por él.

Las risas continuaron hasta que todas terminaron el almuerzo. Comenzaron a caminar hacia las tiendas de nuevo.

\- Les mandare un mensaje a los hermanitos rigual porque ya se tardaron en alcanzarnos – dijo Shaina.

\- Déjalos. Eso quiere decir que se están divirtiendo. Por cierto Zita, ya le llamaste a tu abuelo? – pregunto Samira

\- A cuál de los dos?

\- No sabía que tenías a los dos – dijo Niv – Yo no tengo ninguno,

\- Yo tampoco – contesto Samira

\- Ni yo.

\- Bueno, a Omar le llamo cada vez que puedo – dijo Zita – Y a mí otro abuelo…

\- Tu otro abuelo ni siquiera te despediste de el – contestó una voz detrás de ellas que las hizo voltear a todas.

Zita reconoció a Poseidón de inmediato y dejando su bolsa de las compras en el suelo corrió a abrazarlo.

\- Abue!

\- Mi querida nieta…

\- Que que? – Exclamó Shaina sorprendida.

\- Hola Shaina! De nuevo en fachas? Poco nos duró el gusto. Solo me hiciste perder el tiempo entonces. – dijo en actitud pedante al verla en jeans y playera antes de volverse hacia Zita.- No creí que anduvieras en Grecia. Por qué no llamaste? Tan mal te traté?

\- No Abue pero… Es que Shura…

\- Si ya lo sé… vi todo por las cámaras. Andas de Shopping?

\- Pues… estoy con mis amigas. – dijo Zita – Veo que conoces a Shaina, y ella es Samira y esta peque es Niv.

\- Mucho gusto – dijo Niv muy seria

\- Gusto en volver a verlo señor Solo.- dijo Samira

\- Si, si… igualmente.

\- Que haces tan lejos de… Columbus? – pregunto Shaina desconfiada

\- En este momento, esperando a que mi hermana termine de comprarse unas chucherías en esa joyería. Quieres que te la presente? – sugirió Poseidón

\- Tengo una tía abuela? – pregunto emocionada

\- Si pero… Uhhh no le gusta pensar que está muy vieja así que, mejor solo dile tía o Hera – respondió el dios de los mares ofreciéndole un brazo que Zita tomo sin vacilar.

Shaina volteó hacia todos lados. Hera estaba ahí? Pero si no recordaba mal, Poseidón no soportaba a su hermana. Eso no estaba nada bien. Mandó el mensaje de texto a Aioros esperando que llegara lo antes posible.

\- Shaina… voy con mi abuelo a esa joyería grande, no tardamos, verdad Abue? – dijo Zita

\- No. Solo serán unos minutos. – dijo Poseidón feliz de volver a desafiar a miembros del santuario – Además, ustedes pueden vernos desde aquí.

Samira vio que Shaina no sabía cómo salir de eso y se ofreció a acompañarlos.

\- Les molesta si voy con ustedes? Me encantaría volver a ver a la señora Hera para agradecerle sus consejos de la última vez. – dijo con voz suave

Zita asintió sin ver la expresión de Poseidón que claramente indicaba que no le gustaba la idea pero ni como decirlo sin parecer más grosero delante de su nieta con quien era obvio que deseaba congraciarse.

\- Ninguna molestia – dijo ofreciéndole el otro brazo – Estoy segura que a ella le gustara mucho volver a verla (a la esposa de su nieto y próximo bisnieto jeje).

Los tres caminaron hacia la joyería y desaparecieron dentro de ella para consternación de la peliverde.

\- Shaina? Quien o que es con quien se fue Zita? – pregunto Niv en actitud seria.

\- Pues… ella dice que su abuelo pero…

\- Tiene una energía muy poderosa. – insistió Niv

\- No tienes ni la menor idea – contestó Shaina entre dientes tomándola del brazo – Ven, sentémonos en la banca frente a la joyería para esperarlos. No quiero perderlos de vista.

Niv asintió, y Shaina cargo los bolsos de compras de todas.

\- Niv, no me lo tomes a mal, pero no entiendo cómo es que puedes sentir y ver y todos lo demás que haces siendo una secular – preguntó Shaina al tiempo que se sentaba con ella

\- Mayura dijo que Shion me lo diría a su debido tiempo – le contestó Niv con una sonrisa – Ella me ha ensenado mucho.

\- Lo sé. Es una excelente maestra. Ella también me enseñó muchas cosas a mí. – dijo Shaina – Y si ella dice que te lo tiene que explicar Shion, pues por algo será.

Niv le sonrió a Shaina.

\- Lo sé. Me dijo que eras bastante agresiva y dañabas a tus compañeras. – menciono Niv

\- Que exagerada.

Niv pareció percibir algún aroma en particular pues se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia el siguiente pasillo donde dio vuelta. Shaina corrió tras ella con todo y bolsas hasta un invernadero.

\- Que hay en este lugar? – pregunto Niv sabiendo que Shaina estaba junto a ella

\- Es un invernadero – dijo Shaina mirándola extrañada – Arboles, plantas y flores para sembrar en casa.

\- De qué color son las flores?

Shaina se puso a describir más o menos los colores de las flores que se veían mientras volteaba a ver si alguno de los dorados aparecía.

Dos hermanas caminaban por el pasillo del centro comercial con muchas bolsas de compras.

\- Te vas a acabar el dinero que te dio mama solo en ropa, Mesis – dijo Filotes mientras disfrutaba de los niños que querían una foto de ella disfrazada de Rainbow Brite.

\- Y tu un día vas a terminar con nuestra paciencia. – respondió Mesis – Porque te dedicas a gastar tu dinero en cosplay?

\- Cada quien su vida. – dijo Filotes encogiéndose de brazos – Y por cierto… y mama?

\- Dijo que nos alcanzaba en su joyería favorita así que muévete…

Filotes se despidió de los niños, y echo a correr para alcanzarla chocando con ella por la espalda. Estaba lista para recibir el golpe de su hermana pero esta tenía la mirada fija ante una chica de cabello corto que olía las flores y reía con otra chica de cabello verde a unos 50 metros.

\- Que bonitas flores! Yo quiero unas! – exclamó Filotes dando un paso al frente siendo detenida por Mesis.

\- No. Espera… - dijo Mesis con el semblante muy serio – Creo que se acabó el aburrimiento para nosotras.

\- Yo no estaba aburrida – reclamó Filotes siguiéndola.

Niv le pidió a Shaina que por favor sacara de su bolso el dinero para pagar la flor que le llevaba a Alde y que la dependienta le había dado un una bolsa pero que de todos modos ella cargaba en brazos para que no se le fuera a caer. Shaina pago y Niv bajo la mirada por un segundo antes de voltear hacia donde Mesis venia caminando con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Vaya, vaya… Pero a quien tenemos aquí? – dijo Mesis – Nada más y nada menos que una ex porrista ciega.

Niv no disimuló su molestia.

\- Shaina cariño, estoy escuchando a una cucaracha de alcantarilla hablar a mi izquierda… Creo que mejor nos vamos.

Shaina volteó hacia donde ella le decía. La chica claramente se estaba burlando de Niv.

\- Por qué no buscas un bosque y te pierdes? – dijo Shaina interponiéndose entre las dos abrazando a Niv para guiarla hacia el lado contrario.

\- Tú no te metas! – grito Mesis mientras le quitaba la peluca a Niv por atrás – Lo sabía! Echaste a perder tu cabello y ahora soy más bonita que tú. Toma Filotes, para tu próximo cosplay.

\- Siiii para mi colección. No tenía la peluca de Dora la Exploradora.

Las mejillas de Niv se tiñeron de rojo de vergüenza no tanto por quitarse la peluca sino porque Shaina iba a descubrir parte de su lado obscuro si esto continuaba.

\- Regrésame eso – dijo Shaina queriendo quitarle la peluca a la fuerza, pero el espectro que la cuidaba la atrapó justo a escasos centímetros de que sus uñas alcanzara a rozar siquiera a cualquiera de las diosas.

\- No! No debe tocarla! – le dijo el espectro

\- Suéltame so bruto! Se supone que debes cuidarme!

\- Y eso es precisamente lo que hago.

Las Risas burlonas de las diosas no se hicieron esperar.

\- Ya en serio, esta quién es? – pregunto Mesis señalando a Shaina

\- Por mi madre Mesis! Que no lees los chismes que te mandamos? – dijo Filotes aprovechando que el espectro tenia bien agarrada a Shaina para verla de cerca – Es la recién adquirida señora de Minos de Grifo. No es cierto?

Mesis volteó a verla barriéndola de arriba abajo despectivamente.

\- Pues que mal gusto tuvo. – replicó – Se nota a leguas que no es de su misma clase social.

El espectro le tapó la boca a Shaina antes de que esta pudiera decir nada, por lo que Mesis perdió el interés en ella y continuo molestando a Niv.

\- Y tú? No deberías estar en el hospital lamentándote de tu permanente ceguera? – dijo Mesis mientras que Niv apretaba los labios y la maceta con la flor en sus brazos – Al menos ahora estoy segura de que no eres competencia para mí. Alde está aquí contigo, no sabes las ganas que tengo de volver a verlo.

El tono en que lo dijo hizo retroceder a Niv. No eran ganas de ninguna manera de ver a Alde para conquistarlo, sino para hacerle daño.

\- No está aquí conmigo y tampoco tengo por qué hablar contigo – dijo Niv – te agradecería mucho si siguieras tu camino y olvidaras que existimos.

Filotes se acercó a Niv con curiosidad.

\- Jajaja Mesis. En verdad esta niña no te tiene miedo. Creo que aún no sabe quién eres.

Ahora fue el turno de Niv de sonreír.

\- Por qué habría de temerle? Solamente es una caprichosa hija de mami que no acepta un No por respuesta del hombre más bello del mundo.

\- Que dijiste idiota? – replicó Mesis – A mí nadie me dice que No!

Niv no dejaba de sonreír.

\- Sabes? Cuando Alde me dijo quien eras casi me hace tener respeto y lastima por ti. – dijo envalentonada – Némesis, una de las deidades primordiales que no está sometida a los dictamines de los dioses olímpicos por ser anterior a ellos…. diosa de la justicia retributiva, la venganza y la fortuna que castiga a las personas que no obedecen a sus superiores, y a los hijos que desobedecen a sus padres. Si. Se quién eres tu pero no te tengo miedo. Me gusta más tu nombre romano: Envidia.

\- Cállate maldita Ciega! – dijo Mesis completamente fuera de sus cabales.

\- Jajaja y se supone que tu deber vigilar la correcta distribución de la felicidad? Debe ser un juego, ya que no pudiste ver feliz a Alde conmigo. – dijo Niv haciéndose dos pasos para atrás cuando sintió que Mesis caminaba hacia ella.

Uno de los árboles se cayó de lado haciendo que Mesis tropezara hacia adelante y se enojara aún más. Niv estaba atenta a todos los ruidos y eso incluía el sonido de las hojas de los árboles que se movían o las ramas que crujían a pesar de no haber viento por ahí.

\- Oh Vamos! Solo soy una pobre niña ciega y ni yo me tropiezo.

Mesis se levantó y vio a su hermana que se reía burlándose de ella.

\- Sabes qué? Tienes razón. Pero aun no eres lo suficientemente feliz Ciega, como para que valga la pena rebajarme contigo. Pero ahora que compruebo que están en Grecia, y como tú lo dijiste, puedo no regirme por las leyes de ningún olímpico si se me da la gana, iré a visitar a tu querido Alde las veces que quiera. Uy… o mejor aún… porque no visito de nuevo a tu papi?

Niv cerró los puños. Acaso la tipeja frente a ella había tenido la culpa de que su papa estuviera así?

\- Que? No lo sabias? Jajaja – se burló Mesis – Hubiera sido mejor que se golpeara la cabeza o entrara en coma o…

Un enorme aura verde esmeralda comenzó a rodear a Niv haciendo temblar los escaparates de las tiendas de todo el pasillo. Mesis no se hizo para atrás y también encendió su cosmos.

Poseidón y Hera salieron corriendo al sentir esas dos energías y corrieron hacia donde lo percibían. Zita y Samira también salieron de la tienda por temor a que fuera un terremoto, encontrándose con Aioros y Aioria quienes se quedaron con ellas para protegerlas de cualquier peligro.

\- Tal vez me espere a que nazca su primer hijo para hacerles una visita. – dijo Mesis – Saldría como todo un fenómeno que no merecería vivir de todos modos.

Como si eso hubiera sido la gota que derramó el vaso, la energía de todos los árboles que estaban en ese vivero se unieron al de Niv para que su cosmos chocara de manera estrepitosa contra el de Mesis haciendo volar por los aires a Niv, Mesis, Filotes, Shaina y su espectro afortunadamente sin romper nada.

Niv, completamente sin sentido, fue atrapada en el aire por Shion, quien se transportó justo a tiempo. Hera corrió a auxiliar a Filotes y Poseidón a Mesis.

\- Que carajos está pasando aquí? – Dijo Poseidón mirando hacia los dorados que venían con las señoras, Shaina arriba del espectro y Niv en brazos del Patriarca del Santuario de Athena.

\- Mil disculpas señor– dijo Shion en tono serio – No se volverá a repetir.

\- Ciertamente no veo a ningún miembro de elite queriendo pelear Hermano – dijo Hera – Seguramente fue una rencilla que se les salió de control nada más.

\- No creo que en este momento el Santuario de Athena pueda solventar más "rencillas" mi querida Hermana – contestó Poseidón en tono autosuficiente – Pero como también se cómo se las gasta Mesis, y dado que tu madre está por llegar, mejor vámonos.

\- Te recuerdo que también es tu madre. Y ustedes dos… que no tienen una reunión en la joyería? – dijo Hera a las diosas – Vayan directo hacia allá y no las acusare

Temerosas del castigo de su madre por un escándalo, las dos diosas aun sobándose el golpe, se dirigieron hacia la joyería donde minutos antes habían estado Poseidón y Hera.

Shaina se incorporó de donde estaba y comenzó a recoger las bolsas de compras de todas que habían quedado regadas y se acercó a Shion en silencio, quien con solo la mirada le dijo que estaba furioso. Aun en silencio y cargando a Niv, Shion transportó a todos al santuario, donde encargó a Aioria y Aioros que vieran que tanto Zita como Samira llegaran a salvo a su casa mientras él personalmente llevaría a Niv a la tercera casa..

\- Ahora si Hera, sabes que no tengo tiempo para tus chismes de lavadero. – dijo Poseidón al verse solo con su Hermana.

\- En serio? Ni siquiera concerniente a tu querido "Aleix"? – dijo la diosa con una sonrisa.

\- Habla! Que es lo que sabes. – Urgió Poseidón.

Hera le contó lo que sabía en el caso de Keres y Poseidón sonrió. Como podría turnar eso a su favor?

 **Fin del Flashback**

Sammy terminó de comer y vio que Shaina no había tocado su plato y levantó la mano.

\- Si Sammy? – dijo Aioros

\- Shaina está rompiendo las reglas del almuerzo! Se va a enfermar si no come! – dijo la niña.

\- Tienes razón Sammy y el castigo es no levantarse hasta acabarse el plato – dijo Aioros – Recojan sus platos

Aioros pidió a Mu llevarse a los niños y cuando estuvo solo con Shaina dijo:

\- Lo siento.

\- De nuevo le fallé. – aseguró Shaina.

\- Le fallamos los dos. – dijo Aioros – Yo no debí dejarlas solas pues fue una orden directa de Shion.

\- Si pero a ti todavía te habla. – respondió Shaina – A mí ni siquiera quiere verme.

Aioros suspiró. La verdad es que no había sido para menos. Se habían llevado todos un buen susto.

\- Y si te ayudo con tu castigo? Así será más rápido y después te ayudo con lo que sea que estabas haciendo.

\- Me puso a lavar las termas con cepillo de dientes.

\- Bueno pues… entre dos acabamos más rápido. Come. Recuerda que también eres el ejemplo de Sammy y es el colmo que ella tenga que rogarte a que comas cuando regularmente es al revés.

Shaina asintió y comenzó a comer sin ganas. Iba a tener que hacer algo más para hacer que Shion la perdonara pero… que? Una cosa era segura, no lo volvería a hacer. Le dolía hasta el alma la indiferencia de su patriarca.

 **Agosto 4, 12:00**

 **Boutique de Thes**

 **Paris, Francia**

Afro termino su sesión matutina como maniquí de la hermana de Munga, y decidió salir a hacer algo que lo distrajera. Había tenido que escabullirse de su estudio, pues las otras modelos no dejaban de acosarlo, hombres y mujeres.

\- Está bien que tengo una belleza sin igual, pero esto es absurdo – dijo mientras escalaba la escalera de emergencia – a la otra me traigo al Cancro para hacerlo pasar por mi novio y que me dejen en paz. Por cierto que no le he hablado. Espero que el departamento siga en pie cuando regrese.

Caminando sin rumbo, se dio cuenta de que la última vez que había caminado por ahí, había llegado al lugar donde trabajaba Fler.

\- Igual si está disponible, podemos tomar un café por aquí y hablar de la loca de Lyfia – se dijo mientras se dirigía hacia allá.

No tardó mucho en llegar y como no estaba a la vista, se puso a viborear los diseños en los maniquíes antes de decidirse a entrar.

Abrió la puerta y se escuchó la campanilla anunciándolo pero no vio a nadie. Creyendo que estaba solo, iba a dejarle una nota a Fler para dejarle saber que había estado ahí cuando escuchó unos pujidos de hombre junto con unos azotones en la pared que lo hicieron abrir grandes los ojos y parar más la oreja.

\- La tienes más grande de lo que pensé. – dijo una voz que Afro identificó como de Thes

\- No me estas ayudando – dijo una voz masculina extrañamente familiar

\- Jaja deja yo te guio – dijo Thes

\- Está muy apretado! No creo que vaya a entrar.

\- Ya verás como sí. Yo la sostengo y tu empujas con fuerza. Lo lograremos.

Afro no sabía si salir corriendo o quedarse curioso a ver que estaba pasando.

\- Empuja! Empuja! Ya casi lo logras!

\- Si! Yupi!

Los jadeos no se hicieron esperar y la conversación seguía y seguía.

\- Se siente bien? – Preguntó Thes

\- Si… pero está muy apretada!

\- Que esperabas? Esta nuevecita – dijo Thes.

Afro no sabía ni dónde meterse y en sus ganas de salir de ahí, chocó por un maniquí que hizo un efecto dominó en los otros. Fler bajo corriendo del departamento al escuchar el escándalo y vio a Afro recogiendo el último de los maniquíes.

\- Señor Afro? – preguntó sonriendo – Bienvenido! Que lo trae por aquí?

\- Yo… eh… disculpa por lo del….

\- No se preocupe. Luego lo arreglo. – dijo Fler – No esperaba verlo tan pronto!

\- Bueno… tenía un tiempo libre y… no conozco a muchas personas en Paris. Tienes tiempo para un café. Puedes?

Fler miró el reloj. Medio día. Podía hacerlo.

\- Si. Voy por mi bolso. – dijo mientras le avisaba a Thes en el taller y subía corriendo al departamento.

Dado que la puerta del taller no cerro, sino que se abrió un poco, Afro pudo atisbar por ahí y su asombro fue mayúsculo al ver a Aiacos en ropa interior, aunque no se veía a Thes por ningún lado.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Fler bajando las escaleras.

\- Hay un café muy bueno aquí a la vuelta. – sugirió Fler

\- Tu eres la experta. – dijo Afro abriendo la puerta del lugar echando una última mirada al taller de donde ahora salían unas risas.

Caminaron casi en silencio la media calle que los separaba del café y Afro le abrió la silla a Fler para que se sentara.

\- Gracias.

Afro se sentó frente a ella y se le quedó viendo por un momento. Ella pidió un té y el un cappuccino.

\- Me alegra verlo por acá señor Afro – dijo Fler – No tengo su teléfono pero me urgía localizarlo para que hiciera entrar en razón a Lyfia.

\- Vaya! Y yo que venía a pedirte lo mismo – respondió Afro sorprendiendo a Fler.

\- De verdad?

\- Supongo que te ha mantenido al tanto – infirió Afro

\- Esta loca! Dice que le dijeron que lo puede demandar!

\- Si me enteré.

\- La única que va a sufrir con todo esto es Mist. Y más le molesta que ahora la niña está preguntando por su papa. – dijo Fler suspirando – Yo sé que no existe la posibilidad de que sus padres se casen pero… no pueden por lo menos compartir a la niña?

\- Eso es lo que entiendo que quiere Aioria, Fler – dijo Afro recibiendo su café – No intenta quitársela de ningún modo.

\- Pero ella no lo entiende Señor Afro! Y yo creo que los dos padres deben tratar de darle su amor a su hijo! – replicó Fler de un modo apasionado.

Afro se quedó callado mientras volvía a verla fijamente.

\- Es eso lo que vas a hacer tu con el padre del tuyo?

A Fler se le fue el color de su rostro bajando la mirada avergonzada. Afro se dio cuenta que había tocado un tema escabroso y quiso corregirlo.

\- Lo siento Fler. No quise meterme en lo que no me importa pero… Supongo que ustedes dos se unieron después de que… - señaló a su vientre – eso pasó.

\- Si se refiere a Thes, sí. Ella me apoya mucho. – dijo posando sus manos en su vientre de forma protectora. – Y sí. Yo compartiré a mi bebe con su padre si él quiere. Es importante para el desarrollo mental de los niños.

Afro vio la pulsera que brillaba por debajo de la manga del vestido de Fler.

\- Y supongo que por eso huiste de Asgard y te refugiaste aquí – dijo – Hagen no se hizo cargo?

Fler volteo rápidamente a verlo.

\- NO! Hagen no es el padre de mi bebe!

\- Entonces… algún otro de los dioses guerreros… - dijo Afro – Por eso no quieres que te encuentren – dijo señalando la pulsera.

Ahora el color regresó a la cara de Fler para cubrirla con rubor.

\- No! No! Es para que mi hermana no sepa dónde estoy – contestó – El padre… Fue solo un desliz de una noche…

Afro vio la vehemencia de la chica y tuvo a bien sentirse avergonzado.

\- Lo siento. Soy muy metiche.

\- Algo…

Fler preparó su té con limón y azúcar y Afro decidió cambiar de tema.

\- Oye y… bueno si… soy curioso pero… No es algo muy moderno eso de incluir en su relación gay a un hombre? Acaso están ustedes en una relación abierta?

Fler lo miró como si estuviera loco.

\- De qué habla?

\- Bueno…. Aiacos estaba en ropa interior en el taller y yo escuche… - Ahora fue Afro el que se ruborizo no tanto por lo que había escuchado sino por admitir que había fisgoneado.

Fler no pudo más que echarse a reír.

\- Jaja Jajaja Ya quisiera Aiacos! – dijo Fler aun riendo - Seguramente se estaba probando las primeras muestras de lo que cosió Thes para él. Están juntos en un concurso escolar de diseñador y modelo que los obliga a estar juntos casi todo el tiempo que él puede venir a Paris, pero no hay nada entre ellos. Ella sabe que soy celosa – bromeó.

Afro le sonrió pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había escuchado y visto. Y más aún, acaso el concurso para el que lo contrataron seria el mismo en el que estaban esos dos? Él había visto el trabajo de Thes y sabía que era buena pero, contra todas las herramientas y experiencia que la hermana de Munga tenía, podrían tener la posibilidad? Tal vez podría darle su opinión a Thes para darle una oportunidad pero… como hacerlo si esa niña era más cabezota que una piedra.


	192. Chapter 192

**Capítulo 190**

 **Agosto 4, 4.45pm**

 **Av. Principal**

 **Atenas, Grecia**

Camus camino tranquilamente con las manos en los bolsillos, los pocos metros que lo separaban del precinto número 1. Había quedado de verse con Laura para comer algo y ponerse al día, lo que le daba el pretexto perfecto para salir del extraño ambiente tenso del santuario. La esperó por cinco minutos y no apareció en la puerta, lo que se le hizo extraño debido a la exagerada puntualidad de Laura en estos casas, así que viendo su reloj decidió entrar y se dirigió directo hacia el mostrador y al oficial que se encontraba ahí.

\- Disculpe... La Teniente Gómez? – preguntó.

\- Quien la necesita? – contestó el oficial sin despegar la mirada de lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Tengo una cita con ella. Verseau, Camus Verseau.

\- Ah sí! Algo le mencionó a mi compañero – contestó el oficial - Si gusta puede esperarla aquí o puede ingresar a los lockers donde ella se encuentra.

Camus lo pensó un poco. No le gustaba estar a la vista de todos, así que se decidió por lo segundo.

\- Por donde llego a los lockers?

\- Se dirige al final del pasillo, sube las escaleras, voltea a la izquierda y ahí se encuentran – respondió el oficial.

\- Muchas gracias.

Camus agradeció la guía y se dirigió hacia allá con la misma indiferencia y tranquilidad de siempre.

Laura había terminado otro pesado día de trabajo. Afortunadamente, Camus le había llamado en la mañana para invitarla a almorzar y ella había aceptado de inmediato. Tomó una ducha rápida para estar fresca cambiando su uniforme por unos jeans y una camisa suelta de botones color malva y estaba sacando su bolso de los lockers generales cuando escuchó que se azotaba la puerta. Al voltear, se dio cuenta que los tres hermanos de Nat: Alejandro, Daniel y Jorge habían entrado a la habitación.

Laura se apresuró un poco para no tener problemas y cerrando su locker se dio vuelta. Se dirigió a la puerta donde los tres platicaban entre ellos.

\- Chicos me dan permiso por favor - dijo

Los tres voltearon a verla.

\- A donde tan de prisa? – dijo Alejo sonriendo.

Laura reconoció esa sonrisa, pero aún no estaba de humor para aguantarlos.

\- Eso a ninguno de los tres les importa. Déjenme pasar.

\- Por qué tan agresiva? Todavía ni te hacemos nada – contestó Daniel.

\- Debe ser porque ustedes tres ya colmaron mi paciencia. – dijo Laura con un tono de voz más fuerte - Los quiero porque son hermanos de Nat pero me tienen cansada.

Jorge fue el que le puso un dedo en la frente.

\- Tú fuiste la que nos abandonó primero yéndote de vacaciones asi que tenemos que ponernos al día contigo.

\- Tanto golpe en la cabeza los afectó – contestó Laura manoteándole la mano.

\- Te largaste casi un mes dejándonos la carga de trabajo. - dijo Daniel - Pero te perdonamos si nos acompañas al bar.

\- Ni que no pudieran ustedes solos con el trabajo – reclamó Laura - y yo los acompaño con gusto cuando mi marido este aquí.

Los tres chicos comenzaron a reír.

\- ah sí, el marido imaginario.- dijo Alejandro- Inhalaste demasiada coca en tu última misión Jajaja

\- ah no! mi culpa no es que ustedes estuvieran en el baño comiéndose a las tres nuevas reclutas cuando él estuvo aquí,- exclamó Laura - Pero si quieren lo llamo y ven que tan imaginario es

Daniel comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

\- ahora nos estas espiando?

Alejandro lo siguió.

\- Seguro se le antojo lo que vio y por eso nos encerró aquí con ella. – extendió el brazo para tomarla de la barbilla.

Laura se mantuvo tranquila por fuera pero por dentro estaba temblando de miedo. Comenzó a dar un paso atrás, topándose con Jorge.

\- Ustedes son los que me tienen encerrada aquí.

\- Mentira. La puerta está bien abierta... – dijo Alejandro

\- Y yo solo vine a discutir algunos detalles del patrullaje de esta tarde con Alejandro – dijo Jorge

\- y yo solo lo acompañe a el – siguió Daniel.

Laura empujó al que estaba adelante para tratar de abrirse paso y salir pero no pudo moverlos ni un milímetro.

\- Ok, como digan, pero ya estuvo bueno del juego. Me tengo que ir – repitió Laura

\- No nos has dicho a donde. – insistió Jorge - Podemos llevarte

\- La nueva camioneta de Alejo es lo bastante grande para todos. – aclaró Daniel.

\- bien por ti alejo! – respondió Laura tratando de pasarlos de nuevo.

\- Si… sus asientos se reclinan muy convenientemente y en Ática hay un nuevo lugar para ir a bailar…

\- Como les dije, podemos dejarlo para después.

Laura empujó al que tenía adelante aún más fuerte y al de atrás le manda un codazo en el pecho para alejarlo e intentar llegar a la puerta. Sabía que los tres estaban bien entrenados y si ellos querían no podría con ellos.

Volteó hacia todos lados porque por alguna razón ella juraba que la temperatura comenzaba a descender, pero al mismo tiempo esto la distrajo algunos microsegundos que Alejandro aprovechó para tomarla de la muñeca, jalarla y azotarla contra los lockers. Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar los tres la habían rodeado de nuevo pero esta vez, los lockers no la dejarían escapar.

\- Aquí no hay cámaras, ni testigos... divirtámonos! – dijo Alejandro.

\- No me pongas un dedo encima Alejo o te juro que lo lamentaras! – gritó Laura

Estaba a punto de echarse a llorar cuando los tres comenzaron a gritar y doblarse de dolor.

Laura aprovechó eso para correr a la puerta, abrirla y chocar de frente a Camus. Los tres salieron corriendo empujándolos rumbo a los sanitarios y la cara de Camus mostraba entre satisfacción y enfado. Laura se le quedó mirando e inconscientemente le deja ver lo de inquieta, incomoda y angustiada que esta por la situación.

\- Vámonos de aquí ma petit.

\- Si vámonos – exclamó Laura ansiosa por salir de ahí.

Camus la tomó del brazo y la condujo hasta la calle, donde paró un taxi, la ayudo a subir e hizo que arrancara. Laura en el taxi cerró los ojos y comenzó a intentar respirar para calmarse. Camus no dijo nada aparte de indicarle al taxista donde llevarlos.

\- Gracias Camus.

\- Discutiremos este tema cuando lleguemos.

\- Está bien

Camus llevó a Laura al restaurante Plos Podilatou, del otro lado de la bahía y Camus la ayudo a bajar del taxi ofreciéndole el brazo. Atravesaron todo el restaurante hasta llegar a la terraza, donde había más mesas vacías pero prácticamente flotaban sobre el mar frente a los yates blancos estacionados ahí. Laura miró arrobada hacia donde un remolque arrastraba una lancha.

\- Un chismoso me dijo que te gustaba el mar - dijo Camus mientras se sentaban

\- Este lugar esta hermoso, gracias. – dijo Laura - tú y el chismoso como que se dicen mucho no?

\- No, no tanto. Solo cuando gusta de presumirme sus derechos sobre ti

\- Jajaja yo creo que es porque contigo no me puede decir nada

\- Porque yo te vi primero – dijo Camus

\- también y si se lo recuerdas hace berrinche

\- Y por qué crees que lo hago?

\- Mientras te haga sonreír

\- Molestarlo siempre me hace sonreír ... a menos que tenga que correr por mi vida - aclaró Camus

\- Dile que lo vas a acusar y se le pasa

\- Acusarlo con quién? No cariño. Eso no funciona entre nosotros.

El mesero los interrumpió para tomar su orden y pidieron solo un coctel de camarones y dos sodas.

\- Y... como te va en tu regreso al trabajo? – preguntó Camus.

\- mmm bien – mintió Laura.

\- no sonaste muy convencida.

\- adoro mi trabajo, pero extraño a Nat y ahí cosas que ya no son tan fáciles de manejar como antes

Camus se acomodó mejor en su silla para poder inclinarse hacia ella.

\- Como que extrañas a Nat? Creí que eran compañeras.

Laura bajo la mirada.

\- A Nat y a nos iban a ascender al terminar exitosamente la misión en la que estábamos y yo iba a ser un enlace con la interpol, pero pues debido a lo que paso y que todavía no hay una explicación clara de por qué tuve que abandonarla, a Nat la regresaron a la misión para así lograr su ascenso y a mí me cambiaron de compañero.

\- Entiendo. Y... a quien te pusieron de compañero?

Laura guardó silencio un instante.

\- A uno de los tres que mandaste al baño.

\- Cuál de todos?

\- Daniel. Es uno de los hermanos de Nat.

\- Hablando de los tipos esos... Me explicaras que estaba pasando ahí?

Laura lanzó un gran suspiro de desolación.

\- Los tres son los hermanos de Nat; Alejo el mayor, luego Daniel y por ultimo Jorge. Ellos tres son…mmm… no sé cómo decirlo….

\- Inténtalo

\- Desde que los conozco han querido que me meta en su cama, así que cuando no está el capitán o Nat para controlarlos les da por joder… hasta ahora siempre fueron inofensivos.

\- y tu jefe lo sabe?

\- Sabe que pasa algo con Alejo pero los otros dos se ponen de intensos cuando él no está, joden por separado pero hoy…

\- y... por qué no les pones un hasta aquí más... mmm... directo…? – preguntó Camus

Laura lo miró a los ojos.

\- tú crees que de verdad ellos iban a hacer lo que dijeron?

\- No lo sé. Tú eres la que los conoces, Yo solo sé que tendrán todo un mal día tratando de descongelar todo su tracto urinario. Créeme… les dolerá mucho.

Laura le tomo las manos a Camus agradecida.

\- Gracias de nuevo por ayudarme y sacarme de eso.

\- Sabes que tengo que reportarlo verdad?

\- reportarlo a quién? – preguntó sorprendida.

\- A tu marido desde luego.

Laura lo soltó.

\- si lo sé. Si se lo escondo luego es peor. Camus te puedo preguntar algo y me respondes con la verdad?

\- si

\- Tú… de verdad piensas que todo que me paso con Henry…, todo lo que me hizo, fue mi culpa y yo me lo merecía?

Camus recordó que se lo había gritado en el Hospital en Paris y se sonrojó bajando la vista apenado.

\- Claro que no. Eso solo... fue una de mis estupideces por estrés que suelo hacer. Nadie se merece sufrir lo que sufriste, así fueras la mujer más mala del mundo.

\- Me lastimaba mucho saber que tu pensabas eso – confesó Laura muy seria.

Camus la tomó de ambas manos y se las besó.

\- Perdóname. no debí decirlo nunca. Cuando estoy algo frustrado no suelo pensar. - sin soltarte la mano - Si lo hiciera, no estaría solo como un perro.

Laura sonrió .

\- Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, sé que eres así y así te quiero cabezota

Camus no la soltó de las manos porque analizaba lo que le acababa de decir y Laura continuó.

\- Eres un hombre maravilloso Camus, y mereces ser feliz, pero toca aprender a soltar un poco lo que sientes y no guardarlo todo.

\- Mira quien lo dice – reclamó Camus

\- Pues por algo te lo digo, porque soy igual que tú, lo único es que yo soy mujer y puedo ser más emocional – aclaró

\- O sea quieres que me vuelva una chillona? porque eso no va a pasar – dijo Camus cruzándose de brazos.

\- jajajajajajaja no me metas esas ideas en la cabeza que luego no paro de reírme. Yo nunca dije eso

\- Menos mal. Con Milo sobre mi trasero basta y sobra.

El mesero trajo sus cocteles, dándole la oportunidad a Laura de recordar lo que Sammy dijo de Milo y Camus y el video que le mostró Shaina y no pudo dejar de soltar una carcajada. Camus la miró con extrañeza.

\- Y ahora qué?

\- Nada, nada Jajaja que tú y Milo se veían muy bien comprando tampones. – dijo sin parar de reír.

Camus se hundió en su asiento rojo como tomate.

\- Eso no fue nada gracioso. Es lo más vergonzoso que hemos hecho en toda la vida! – exclamó Camus.

\- Pero si se veían muy adorables Jajaja, y Milo ahora que anda casado debería hacerse a la idea que en algún momento le volverá a tocar.

Camus se tapó los oídos y comenzó a canturrear.

\- No oigo, no oigo soy de palo lalalalala

\- Jajaja Jajaja terminando de almorzar vamos a un lugar donde estemos solos y nadie nos moleste, Si? – sugirió Laura

\- Ese tipo de insinuaciones hazlas con tu marido. no quiero morir tan joven por sus manos.

\- ya moriste y te revivieron así que eso no es excusa, Necesito hablar contigo y por muy hermoso que sea el restaurante no es el lugar.

Camus asintió y comenzó a comerse su coctel.

\- Por cierto Camus… tanto Kanon, Milo y tú, se veían muy bien al lado de aquel travesti…

Camus comenzó a golpearse el pecho para que pudiera pasarse el camarón atorado por la sorpresa.

\- Excuse moi?

\- En parís cuando llamaron a la policía, los policías tomaron fotos. Si ustedes no se dieron cuenta no es mi culpa y al pobre que congelaste y sus "amiguis" dieron declaraciones muy detalladas… -

\- Me estas investigando? – exclamó Camus muy serio

Laura solo pudo sonreír mas.

\- puf yo te investigue antes de tener esa cita contigo y ni hagas caras que te dije que iba buscar el informe, pero para tu paz mental ese informe desapareció y todos los antecedentes que tengas.

Camus hizo una gran cara de alivio.

\- yeahhhh, ya podre decirle a Kanon que solo fue uno de sus sueños de cruda Jajaja

\- Pues si ninguno de ustedes se ha metido en problemas de dos meses para acá ninguno tiene antecedentes. Yo creí que encontraría montones y montones de archivos pero sorprendentemente no fue así.

\- Merci Ma petit cherie. – dijo Camus mientras enfriaba su soda hasta que comenzó a hacer escarcha. – Te lo agradezco en nombre de todos.

\- Nunca me va dejar de encantar como haces eso con tu mano – exclamó pasándole la suya para que también lo hiciera con esa.

Terminaron de comer sus camarones platicando de otras cosas y Camus no pudo evitar tocar el tema.

\- Por cierto... te mandaron saludos... creo

\- quién?

\- De la boutique de Thetis.. Dicen que están comenzando su línea para embarazadas en caso que lo necesites pronto. – contestó Camus sin malicia.

Camus le da unas palmaditas en la espalda al escuchar que Laura se atragantó con su soda al escuchar lo que acababa de decir.

\- Estas bien?

\- Si, cof cof, gracias. Con quien dices que estás hablando de la boutique y porque me mandan saludos?

\- Uhhh ... es la promoción que mandan a los correos electrónicos de sus clientes. – mintió Camus – Ya sabes, los Saludos, promociones bla bla bla...

Laura se cruzó de brazos y se le quedó viendo fijamente.

\- Si como no.

\- Está bien pero... que conste que yo solo quería saber cómo estaba.

\- A quién Camus?

\- A… Madeimoselle Le Blanc

Laura se puso algo pensativa y para sorpresa de Camus, llamó al mesero para que trajera la cuenta.

\- Camus sin rodeos y parafernalias dime que es lo que te inspira Gigi o Madeimoselle Le Blanc?

\- No sé. Es bonita. – dijo Camus tratando de ocultarse tomándose su soda

\- Aparte de eso? – insistió Laura

\- Tiene un trasero bonito?

Laura se dio una palmada en la frente.

\- Muchas mujeres tienen el trasero bonito y no por eso te pueden inspirar algo.

Camus se quedó en silencio antes de bajar la mirada y responder en voz muy baja.

\- Me recuerda a Fler.

\- Eso ya me lo habías dicho, pero porque tanto interés en ella?

\- No he mostrado interés en ella. Ella es la pareja sentimental de Thetis.

Laura solo se le quedó viendo a Camus mientras para sí misma se decía que eso era pura pantalla.

\- Llévame a un lugar alto y que tenga una vista hermosa – dijo Laura levantándose de su lugar.

Camus asintió. Pagó la cuenta y la subió a otro taxi con destino a Perama Cave.

\- Vamos a entrar legal o ilegalmente?

\- Qué clase de preguntas son esas? Lo haremos legalmente desde luego ya que aunque es un sitio turístico, hoy casi no hay gente y… atravesaremos la montaña para llegar a un prado aislado cortesía de las burradas de Milo.

Laura puso cara de desilusión.

\- Lo siento Ma petit pero... Aquí Shion puede sentir cuando hacemos algo prohibido. Y no me quiero arriesgar a otro castigo de la sanbocho y además el tampoco anda de muy buen humor que digamos.

Bajaron del taxi y tomaron el camino empedrado que conducía a las cuevas. Tal como lo dijo, no había mucha gente y comenzaron a adentrarse a la cueva, donde veían agua por ambos lados del camino y estalactitas y estalagmitas de formas increíbles.

\- Son preciosas! – Exclamó Laura

\- Esta caverna fue descubierta en 1940 durante la II Guerra Mundial y tiene 1 km de longitud aunque en realidad ocupa una superficie de 14,800 m2 y se dice que está "viva" porque el agua mana permanentemente en su interior como puedes ver.

Después de un rato y al camino dar la vuelta y estar en un punto ciego, Camus se salió del camino invitando a Laura a seguirle los pasos. Laura ni tarda ni perezosa lo siguió alegremente. Se dio cuenta que se dirigían a algo parecido a una cueva alterna donde había una grieta lo suficientemente ancha para que ambos pasaran llegando a una pequeña cámara. Camus subió fácilmente para, sin romperla, desprender una estalactita que Laura pudo ver solo estaba pegada al techo con un pedazo de hielo y abrió un agujero en el techo. La ayudó a trepar y al salir, Laura pudo ver que estaban en la punta de la colina, completamente llena de pasto verde esmeralda desde donde se ve toda la bahía.

\- Querías un sitio solitario, pues aquí la tienes – dijo Camus

\- Como fue que descubrieron este lugar? – preguntó Laura acercándose a ver la bahía - esta precioso!

\- Uhhh... digamos que cierto bicho le hizo el favor al mundo de hacer el agujero como 15 años atrás. – confesó Camus - No había venido en muchos años

\- Este tipo de vistas son las que valen la pena, y aparte de milo y tu quien más conoce este lugar?

\- Nadie

Laura se alejó de la orilla al ver que Camus se sentó a la sombra de un árbol unos metros atrás y lo imitó.

\- Yo quería que estuviéramos en un lugar solitario porque te quiero hablar de… Fler - Volteó a ver a Camus quien se muestra sin expresión - ya sé dónde está.

\- Donde?

\- Más cerca de lo que te imaginas…

\- Grecia?

\- No tan cerca. Fler está en París, Camus. Y tú y yo nos encontramos con ella.

\- De que carambas estás hablando? – dijo en un tono algo enojado.

\- Fler es Gigi, Camus. Te la recuerda… porque es ella – insistió Laura

Camus siguió negando con la cabeza

\- No. No lo es. – esta vez el tono de su voz era más para intentar convencerse el.

Laura sacó su celular y abrió un archivo donde se hacía una comparación grafológica, morfológica y dactiloscópica evidenciando que Gigi y Fler era la misma persona y se lo entregó.

Camus lo leyó con detenimiento:

 _"…Las dimensiones de su rostro son exactamente iguales, sus ojos poseen el mismo tamaño, sus labios poseen el mismo grosor, la nariz mismas proporciones solo cambio el color de su cabello y ojos, su cuello tiene la misma longitud._

 _Las medidas horizontales, verticales y lineales del rostro son idénticas._

 _Por sus patrones morfológicos se llega a determinar que son la misma persona…"_

El informe incluía fotografías tanto de Fler en el Aeropuerto de Grecia y Paris, obviamente de las cámaras de seguridad como las de Gigi en el Banco de Paris y la revista.

Pasó al siguiente:

 _"…Luego de realizado la acotación de puntos características de las huellas dactilares en las impresiones digitales se llega a la conclusión que las dos huellas presentan doble presilla y puntos características idénticos lo cual se llega a la conclusión de que las huellas son pertenecientes a una misma persona, con concordancia del 100%..."_

El informe incluía de una forma bastante grafica las comparaciones.

Y después el ultimo:

 _"…Al hacer comparación grafológica de la firma de la señorita Fler Polaris obrante del documento traspaso de dinero a nombre de Giselle Leblanc del Banque de France con firma obrante del documento apertura de cuenta en el Banque de France se llega a la conclusión que las dos firmas presentan características idénticas en las mismas letras y un su trazado…"_

La temperatura alrededor de ellos comenzó a descender y Laura tuvo que frotarse los brazos para calentárselos.

\- Camus tu mencionaste que la última vez que habías sabido de Fler fue cuando Shaina la dejo en el aeropuerto, así que fui al aeropuerto y pedí las entradas y salidas de ese día y fue cuando obtuve la información y foto del pasaporte de Fler que efectivamente fue registrado y no sellado. – explicó - el sello del pasaporte lo hizo más tarde ese día en las estación de trenes en su salida de Grecia y posteriormente en su entrada a parís.

Vio como Camus seguía leyendo el reporte para tratar de entenderlo.

\- No... no entiendo... de dónde? De donde sacaste todo esto?

\- Cuando vi su foto inmediatamente supe que era Gigi por sus características morfológicas como las puedes leer ahí, - explicó Laura - pero tenía que estar segura así que busque en las base de datos información sobre Giselle Le Blanc y apareció la portada y la revista donde aparece y con ellas hice la comparación morfológica. Como puedes ver, también solicite su información bancaria en donde Fler Polaris transfirió fondos a una cuenta a nombre de Giselle Le Blanc y luego de un poco de persuasión conseguí la huella dactilar de Fler cuando hizo la transferencia y la de Gigi cuando abrió la cuenta y como observas es la misma. Al final del archivo también puedes observar una foto de Fler o como nosotros la vimos Gigi en el aeropuerto de Paris con el pasaporte de Fler.

\- Si esto que dices es cierto... – dijo Camus - No le voy a perdonar que me haya engañado así.

Laura le quitó el celular a Camus.

\- No seas ridículo. Que esperabas Camus? estaba o esta dolida!

\- Pero si esta en Paris, porque envió la carta de Argentina o más bien como carambas! – exclamó Camus

\- Pues rastree la carta, donde la mando un chico llamado Arturo Villalba a nombre de Fler. El chico trabaja en el hotel Waldorf Astoria Holanda Ámsterdam donde Fler se hospedo unos días y se encontró con una mujer y un hombre por las fechas en las que te llegó. Para saber más, Yo me comunique con el hotel y pude hablar con el muchacho en donde el me relato los hechos diciéndome que cuando llego la chica siendo el bell boy del hotel solicito que fuera enviado esa carta él dijo que con gusto le diría a uno de sus compañeros ya que él estaba terminando turno y de ahí salía para sus vacaciones. Que la señorita apenas escucho lo de las vacaciones mostro mucho interés y pidió por favor que el la enviara cuando estuviera en sus vacaciones, que a él se le hizo muy raro pero ella le aseguro que no lo iba a meter en problemas ni a él ni al hotel y le dio muy buena propina así que por eso el acepto y cuando llego a casa de sus padres que es en argentina mando la carta a donde la señorita le dijo. Y para tu tranquilidad si Fler entra o sale de parís para cualquier parte del mundo será informado a mi correo y automáticamente reenviado al tuyo.

\- Y eso a mí de qué demonios me sirve – gritó Camus dejándose caer hacia atrás tapándose la cara con los antebrazos para no decir ni gritar todos los improperios que tenía en mente. Laura comprendió que necesitaba calmarse y solo se abrazó sus rodillas.

\- Lo siento Camus. No quería que pensaras que no te iba a ayudar. He estado haciendo todo esto desde que regresé a trabajar. – se justificó Laura.

\- El... el bebé... el hospital... – Camus balbuceaba sin mover sus brazos - y si... y si ella...? Y si por mi culpa…?

Laura abrió grandes los ojos y exclamó angustiada:

\- Por eso ella necesitaba la sangre! oh mi dios! él bebe! tu bebe!

Camus se incorporó para abrazar a Laura.

\- No… tranquila. Si es mi bebe... él está bien... tiene la sangre de un dorado… Está bien. Tiene que estarlo.

Laura asintió dándole a entender que comprendía y comenzó a marcar un numero de celular.

M Hola?

L hola marquitos de mi corazón aquí Laura

M No tengo dinero.

L Marquitos precioso y hermoso necesito un favor y solo tú me lo puedes hacer pero lo necesito para ayer.

M mmm... depende el favor es el precio chulis.

L Necesito que entres en una computadora y consigas una epicrisis y exámenes médicos de una persona en un hospital en París, pero lo necesito ya! te doy el carro que querías y te pago la boda y luna de miel con tu novio

M que esplendida! Sera el carro nada más porque Richi y yo ya rompimos.

L perfecto pero necesito la información para ya!

M Ok, ok. Nombre del hospital?

L Camus como se llama el hospital en que la entendieron?

M creo que es el Saint Louis

L hospital saint Louis, paciente Giselle o Gigi Le blanc o Fler Polaris

M aja... que quieres saber?

L todo, en especial de los últimos 4 meses

M ok. Su historia clínica de hecho comienza solo tres meses atrás. Que extraño

L Mándamelo, todo y si tiene exámenes, ecografías también…

M a tu correo?

L Si

M ok. Tardará un poquito por el tamaño del archivo

L cuánto?

M 5 máximo 10 minutos

L Ok, cuando tenga la confirmación en mi correo te mando un mensaje y avísame que carro quieres

M ya estas

L gracias

Laura colgó la llamada y esperó el correo azotando su celular contra la palma de su mano mientras se dio cuenta que Camus estaba mirando hacia el horizonte con la mirada perdida.

\- vas a luchar por ella y por él bebe? – preguntó Laura con voz suave.

\- En este momento no puedo darte una respuesta

\- Yo te voy a apoyar en lo que quieras pero por favor no tomes decisiones a la ligera ni con la cabeza caliente

\- Te equivocaste de amigo. Yo no tomo nada ni a la ligera ni con la cabeza... bueno eso ultimo si – aceptó Camus - Tengo ganas de ahorcarla. Pero a la vez...

\- por mucho que quieras parecer un cubo de hielo, no lo eres, quieres pedirle perdón y saber qué fue lo que salió mal entre los dos

\- No. Yo sé bien lo que salió mal. No necesito que me lo eche en cara.

Laura se acostó en el pasto junto a él mirando hacia el cielo

\- Eres un terco! así seré yo de terca?

\- No. Eres mucho peor al ser mujer!

Laura iba a comenzar a replicarle cuando su celular sonó indicándole que tenía un correo.

Laura rápidamente lo abrió y leyó y así pudo darse cuenta que Camus tenía razón: él bebe estaba creciendo saludable, sus latidos y todo está en orden y el ultimo chequeo era de 3 días atrás. Abrió el archivo adjunto y observó el ultrasonido el cual también era de 3 días atrás y sonrío al ver la imagen.

\- toma – Dijo pasándole el celular a Camus – Parece que si es el hijo de un dorado después de todo.

Camus toma el celular y la mano le tiembla al ver la imagen pero su expresión no cambia. Laura solo suspiró y cerró los ojos visiblemente aliviada.

\- Te dije que estaría bien. Es el hijo de un dorado. – dijo Camus orgulloso

Laura abrió los ojos y asintió con la cabeza

\- En respuesta a tu pregunta anterior, y porque no quiero que vuelva a desaparecer, le seguiré la corriente por el momento hasta que sepa bien lo que voy a hacer.

\- Mientras tu ni ella se vuelvan a lastimar…

\- No puedo prometer nada – dijo Camus recibiendo una fuerte palmada en la nuca de parte de Laura - Hey!

\- Deja de ser un completo idiota! ahora no son solo los dos sino que hay una vida inocente en todo esto así que piensen en él, no en estupideces que hicieron en el pasado, y si le vas seguir la corriente como dices, hazle saber que estas arrepentido, y que amas a tu hijo! y ahórrate el no siento o no demuestro interés!

\- Yo sé lo que hago – fue la respuesta de Camus que hizo que se ganara otra palmada en la nuca.

Después de un momento de silencio, Camus le devolvió su celular.

\- Me mandas la foto a mi corro por favor?

Laura lo hizo y Camus le agradeció.

\- Gracias. Debemos regresar o me van a reganar – dijo Camus levantándose y ayudándola a hacer lo mismo.

Ambos bajaron por el mismo lugar por el que subieron.

\- Desde aquí ya sabes el camino. Adelántate en lo que sello esto. Ve hacia tu derecha y te alcanzo.

\- Si! Mientras tomare muchas fotos para ensenárselas a Saga.

Laura llegó al camino principal y se puso a tomar muchas fotos. Vio que hacia ella venia un grupo pero no le prestó mayor atención y siguió tomando fotos hasta que una voz conocida hizo que se le crisparan todos los vellos del cuerpo.

\- Pero a quien nos trajeron los dioses olímpicos esta vez? Sabía que esa ofrenda a afrodita te traería hacia mí. – Dijo Eduardo abrazándola por atrás

Laura se soltó inmediatamente y volteo a ver su ex.

\- No… hoy no…. – pensó Laura ignorándolo y caminando rápidamente hacia la salida.

\- Hey!... no seas tan arisca y mal educada. – dijo Eduardo siguiéndola de cerca.

\- No me mires, no me toques, no me hables! Lárgate!

\- Tanto me extrañaste? – dijo poniéndosele a la par.

\- Muérete!

El la rebasó y caminaba hacia atrás para verla de frente.

\- Y que hace mi nena favorita tan solita? Me andas siguiendo? Justo tenía planeado ir a visitarte mañana pero me ahorraste el trabajo.

\- muérete Eduardo! y no me jodas!

\- Es mi imaginación o cada vez que te vengo a ver te pones más buena?

Laura lo volvió a ignorar, lo empujó hacia un lado y empezó a caminar más rápido. El la volvió a alcanzar y la sujetó de la muñeca para no dejarla ir. Laura comenzó a sentirse mal con su contacto.

\- Suéltame que me lastimas!

\- Estoy en el olímpico habitación 1001. Acéptame un café.

\- Me importa un diablo donde estés, suéltame! – Dijo Laura forcejeando para zafar su mano, pero se sintió aliviada cuando Camus se puso detrás de Eduardo.

\- Que pasa aquí?

\- Haz que me suelte por favor ¡!

Camus lo tomó por detrás de su camiseta polo y lo aventó al agua muchos metros más adelante como si tirara cualquier basura. Algunas personas se acercaron a él para ayudarlo pero Laura abrazó la mano de Camus y cerró los ojos para tranquilizarse . Camus le pasa el brazo por arriba de los hombros para llevarla el resto del camino abrazada y Laura se refugió en el abrazo de Camus y sin decir nada.

\- Creo que hoy no fue un buen día cariño. – Laura asintió con la cabeza ya que no es capaz de mirar a Camus a los ojos - Caminaremos un poco más. Quien era ese otro imbécil?

\- Mi ex. – contestó Laura antes de que su barrera se derrumbara de nuevo - Porque no pueden dejarme en paz?, porque siempre quieren lastimarme?

Camus se detuvo para abrazarla contra su pecho. Laura aprovechó que él estaba receptivo a los abrazos y se aferró con mucha fuerza sin poder evitar que los malos recuerdos de Henry llegaran a su mente.

\- No soportare pasar por lo mismo de Henry otra vez, no quiero!

\- No lo harás. Recuerda que no estás sola. Pero... hasta donde estarías dispuesta a llegar con tal de que te dejaran en paz? – preguntó Camus tratando de consolarla.

\- Lo que sea menos acabar con su vida

\- Ok. Entonces... que así sea. – dijo Camus enigmáticamente. - Alguien va a tener que enfriarle la entrepierna de la manera más... convincente posible

\- porque tiene que ser así? porque no pueden dejarlo por la paz? – reclamó Laura

\- Supongo que porque te ves demasiado frágil y vulnerable.

Laura se separó de Camus y se recordó a si misma que no iba a dejar que nadie se diera cuenta como le afectaba o no, y que lo iba superar sola.

\- lo siento, no debí reaccionar así, no volverá a pasar

El la abrazó de nuevo esta vez para acurrucarla en su pecho.

\- No me acabas tú de decir que era una paleta y debía dejar mi orgullo de lado para demostrar lo que siento? No predicaras con el ejemplo?

\- para que quieres que demuestre lo que siento si cada vez que lo hago me juzgan por eso o me dicen que no lo haga?

\- Y para que quieres que le demuestre lo que siento a Fler si la única vez que lo hice termine en este estado?

\- Porque yo solo quiere verte feliz y sé que si no puedes llegar a un entendimiento con Fler nunca lo serás plenamente.

\- Y yo solo quiero verte feliz, pero pues si no te veo sonriendo como voy a saber que lo estás?. Una cara agria entre los dos es suficiente no crees? y me queda más a mí que a ti.

\- Y quien dijo que no soy feliz, lo soy, solo que no es fácil llevar todo lo que me pasó sola

\- Y para que lo cargas tu sola? tanto Saga como yo te ayudaríamos con gusto si te dejas. Esto que paso hoy y con estas personas en particular, no te volverá a pasar.

\- Porque estoy acostumbrada no sé, además tú me mandaste al psicólogo y a saga le duele mucho ese tema porque dice que porque no llego antes

\- Yo cuando te mande al psicólogo? – preguntó Camus extrañado.

\- En la cena

Camus suspiró.

\- En mi defensa, estaba nervioso por ti, luego Shaina me castiga con lo de... que viste en el video... Los hermanos peleando, las parejas con corazoncitos flotando y los solteros envidiando... para que me haces caso? Creo que en ese momento lo necesitaba más yo que tú. me perdonas? y te compro un helado de triple chocolate con chispas extras

\- no sabía que tenía que perdonarte algo, pero si acepto mi helado con triple chocolate, gracias por preocuparte por mí – dijo agradecida mientras Camus paraba un taxi.

\- No me vas a acusar si engordas por culpa del helado verdad? Con mi jefa y los chocolates tengo. – bromeó Camus.

\- No te metas con mi peso! y no es como si no hiciera ejercicio todos los días

\- Jajaja – Camus la ayudó a entrar en el taxi - al corazón de Atenas... esta niña necesita su helado - el taxista obedeció - y si... se bien que casada con Saga, haces suficiente ejercicio 3 veces al día al menos – dijo guiñando un ojo.

Laura le dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- Crees que sea niño o niña? – preguntó Camus después de un rato en el que estuvieron en silencio.

\- yo apuesto que será una niña y que saldrá con los ojos tuyos y el cabello de su mama – afirmó Laura haciendo que La sonrisa se le borrara a Camus.

Camus abrió su celular para ver la foto de la ecografía una vez más.

\- Tienes razón. Todo lo que haga de ahora en adelante, deberá ser teniéndolo a él o ella en mente. No debo dejar que me suceda lo mismo que Aioria. Yo soy mejor que eso.

Laura sonrió y asintió. Camus ya iba comprendiendo la importancia de su hijo. Ahora solo faltaría averiguar si la madre opinaba igual, pero por lo que había visto Laura, No sería tampoco nada fácil de convencer.

Horas más tarde, Laura abrió la puerta de su departamento y Saga no la recibió con la misma alegría de siempre.

\- Dulzura… tu y yo tenemos que hablar.

 **Agosto 5, 12AM**

 **Templo de Hera**

 **Olimpo**

Todas las damas de compañía de Hera se apresuraban a cumplir hasta el más leve capricho para que estuviera lista la mesa larga y todo el salón para recibir a las diosas del club feminista del Olimpo **.**

La primera en llegar fue Deméter casi de la mano Hestia y Perséfone.

\- Apuesto a que Hera planea algo – dijo Hestia

\- Yo creo más bien que cachó a Zeus en una movida y quiere que se lo detengamos mientras le hace depilación brasileña con pinzas. – contestó Perséfone.

\- Asco! Hija deja de ser tan prosaica! Eso es lo que aprendes con el idiota de tu marido, verdad? Porque yo no te he educado con ese tipo de expresiones – reprendió Deméter.

Perséfone se encogió de hombros. La mojigatería de su madre superaba los límites de su paciencia.

Athena llegó del brazo de Artemisa.

\- Buenas tardes – dijo Artemisa sentándose en su lugar– Espero que esta reunión tenga algo interesante que ofrecer porque tengo que ir a buscar a… alguien.

\- No tenemos ni la menor idea – respondió Deméter – Hera fue la que convocó.

\- Me llamaban?

La reina de las diosas del Olimpo hizo su entrada con Afrodita detrás de ella y todas guardaron silencio mientras ellas ocupaban su lugar. Pasaron unos minutos sin que nada ocurriera y Afrodita fue la primera en replicar.

\- Hera… no quiero criticarte ni nada pero… Tengo una cita con Ares y esto no avanza.

\- No es mi culpa. Las que convocaron aún no han llegado. – replicó Hera – Y Ares puede esperar. Apenas debe estar llegando a su casa

\- Por eso mismo – dijo Afrodita relamiéndose los labios

Unos minutos más tarde y entre un murmullo generalizado de las diosas, dos imponentes figuras atravesaron el portal y todas guardaron silencio.

\- Lamentamos la demora, hacia tanto que no veníamos y nos perdimos – dijo Gea acompañada de Nix.

Los ojos de todas ahí se abrieron enormes. Esto no era nada bueno.

\- Abuela! Bienvenida! – exclamó Hestia abrazando a Gea

\- Hola Pequeña. Siempre tan linda conmigo. – dijo Gea – Saluda a Nix

\- Bienvenida al olimpo Tía Abuela – dijo Hestia algo aprehensiva.

Nix se sentó en uno de los dos tronos que Hera había preparado y todas regresaron a sus asientos esperando que alguna de las dos primordiales hablara. Gea fue la primera en hablar.

\- Bueno… este lugar sí que se ha modernizado. Y has adornado bien tu templo Hera… aunque de un modo medio cursi para mi gusto – dijo Gea

\- Lo… siento – dijo Hera entre dientes

\- No importa. Es muy tu estilo. – volvió a decir Gea – y que hay de nuevo? Afrodita… ya dejaste de golfear con Ares? Yo creo que necesitas una muy buena lección de parte de Hefestos como para que aprendas a respetar tus votos.

\- Nah! Para lo único que ese sirve es para darme joyas y vestidos – contestó Afrodita de forma desdeñosa – En cambio Ares… - lanzó un suspiro cachondo y comenzó a abanicarse con su abanico de oro – Todo un semental.

Nix y Gea rolaron los ojos. A menos que se hiciera algo muy drástico, eso no iba a cambiar.

\- Y tu Perséfone? No deberías estar ya en el Inframundo con Hades? – pregunto Gea

\- No. Ahora nos vemos más seguido y tengo hasta fin del mes, pero gracias por preguntar – contesto Perséfone con una sonrisa fingida

\- Lo que ustedes necesitan es un bebé. Le diré a Hera que te haga un brebaje de fertilidad.

Perséfone se sonrojo pero no dijo nada. No podían comprender que no se les daba la gana procrear?

\- Y tu Deméter… si dejaras de cuidarle el trasero a tu hija seis meses al año, pondrías más atención a las cosechas que cada vez se le hace más difícil a los humanos hacer. Acaso Poseidón sigue acosándote? O que carambas es lo que te distrae?

Deméter en lugar de contestar, volteó a ver a Athena como para que dijera algo, pero Gea no había acabado con ellas.

\- Artemisa… hay algo que me trae algo intrigada desde hace días. – dijo Gea – Porque carambas tienes en tu templo a 3 ángeles varones? No crees que puede ser una tentación para la pureza que tanto trabajo te ha costado mantener? O incluso no tanto para ti sino para tus satélites. Ya bastante deben de tener tratando de quitarse a un lujurioso dios sol de encima….

\- Mis ángeles serían incapaces – contestó la susodicha – Mejor dile a Apolo que mude su templo más lejos. No es como si estuviera muy contenta.

\- Ja! Como si tu quisieras eso mojigata – murmuró Nix haciendo que Artemisa le lanzara una mirada furiosa

\- Hestia cariño… - dijo Gea - necesito que seas más proactiva. Con tanta tecnología allá abajo, la familia ha pasado a segundo plano. Haz algo por favor antes de que termine por desaparecer la palabra por completo del vocabulario humano.

\- Si abuela.

\- Disculpe Gea, pero… No cree que está exagerando un poco? – Intervino Athena – Todas hacemos lo que podemos por mantener nuestros puestos y mantenernos en paz también. Siempre es bienvenida en el Olimpo pero no creo que merezcamos sus críticas y reproches.

Nix la miró divertida y Gea sorprendida de que se le pusiera al brinco. De pronto comenzó a aplaudir de forma condescendiente.

\- Bravo! La diosa de la sabiduría ha hablado…

\- Gea por favor! – insistió Athena

\- No Athena. Por favor tú! – exclamó Gea en tono enojado – Hasta hace pocos días no estaba al tanto de que siquiera tu fueras la "protectora de la tierra y amante de los humanos", pero después de enterarme hice mis propias investigaciones y creo que después de tanto tiempo con ese cargo, aun no aprendes algunas cosas.

\- No es justo que te desquites conmigo. No sé qué te dijeron, pero me he encargado de evitar que tanto Hades, Ares, Poseidón y demás, destruyan la tierra y los humanos una y otra vez! – se defendió.

\- Lo se… pero también sé que has hecho muchas atrocidades en el nombre de estas guerras y en tu nombre – dijo Gea muy seria – Peor aún, exprimes y sacrificas a tus caballeros únicamente por tu vanidad y últimamente ya ni siquiera les pones atención.

Todas las miradas se volvieron a una Athena que tomaba su báculo con fuerza mientras Perséfone grababa con su celular para enviárselo de regalo a Hades.

\- Eso no es verdad! – Gritó Athena – Todos mis caballeros son importantes para mí. Los reviví de esta última guerra santa! Todos vivimos en armonía! Hay nuevos aprendices viviendo ahí! Algunos ya hasta están casados y les permito seguir ahí con su familia!

\- Jajaja les permites Athena? De verdad? – se rio Gea – La mayoría de esos jóvenes son criados para morir y no se les da más entrenamiento que de pelea y educación básica. Si los corrieras con todo y familia no tendrían otra cosa para mantenerse que pedir limosna en los barrios altos de Atenas porque para variar y como si de verdad te hiciera falta, su sueldo como caballero es ínfimo en comparación con los bersekers de Ares, los espectros de Hades o las Marinas de Poseidón.

\- A los dorados les acabo de subir el sueldo! – se atrevió a replicar

\- Y lo demás? No cuentan?

Athena se quedó callada mientras cerraba los puños. Ponerse al tú por tú con Gea no era bueno para su salud. Nix sonreía al ver la consternación en la hija consentida de Zeus pero Gea no paró ahí.

\- Ya ni siquiera hablamos de quienes por serte fieles o seguir tus reglas dejan ir la felicidad, o de tu avatar a la que no solo no te trajiste al olimpo como acostumbras, sino ni siquiera le has concedido la oportunidad de liberarse de la responsabilidad con la que la cargaste desde su nacimiento y esto está acarreando problemas a todos allá abajo y esos problemas solo se acumulan y se acumulan mientras tú te desentiendes aquí arriba.

\- Acaso sabes algo que yo no? – preguntó Athena

\- Aparentemente se mucho mucho más que tu niña. Pero no te preocupes. Estoy aquí para hacer justicia por ellos.

Todas voltearon a ver interrogantes a Gea.

\- Hera?

\- Si abuela?

\- Debido a una mala interpretación de mis palabras hace varios milenios, quedaste atrás en la repartición de las representaciones. – dijo Gea – Zeus se encargaría del cielo, Poseidón de los mares y el agua, Hades del inframundo y Tu de la tierra.

\- Que? – seis voces femeninas exclamaron al mismo tiempo

\- Athena, dame tu báculo. – ordenó Gea

\- No. Esto es un error. Llamare a mi padre. – se quejó Athena sin ofrecer su báculo.

\- Él está al tanto y está de acuerdo. – dijo Gea con la mano extendida – Dámelo. Recuerda lo que mi furia provoco la última vez en la tierra.

Athena tembló al entregarle el báculo a Gea y esta a su vez se lo dio a Hera quien obviamente estaba tan sorprendida que no sabía ni qué hacer con él.

Artemisa abrazó a Athena consolándola y Gea las miró desafiantes a las dos.

\- Estoy segura que sabrás enderezar el curso de las cosas Hera. No me decepciones.

\- No abuela.

Gea y Nix se levantaron.

\- Bueno, fue una reunión corta pero productiva. – dijo Gea – No me hagan volver muy pronto o me harán enojar!

\- Pórtense bien chicas… Diosas al poder! – se burló Nix saliendo de ahí junto con Gea.

Athena corrió hacia Hera quien seguía sosteniendo el báculo sin saber qué hacer con él.

\- Hera por favor! No deshagas el santuario! Es el hogar de todos de mis caballeros. Tú los viste en la boda de Shaina! Sabes que comienzan a tener familia…

Hera la miró estupefacta. En serio Athena le estaba rogando?

\- Supongo que la sesión ha terminado verdad Hera? – preguntó Afrodita – Ya te dije que tengo una cita con tu hijo y no quiero llegar tarde.

\- Lárgate entonces – dijo Hera con tono helado mientras veía a Artemisa consolar a Athena.

Afrodita salió casi corriendo seguida de Perséfone, Deméter y Artemisa, quienes comentaban lo asombradas que habían quedado.

Athena no sabía ni que hacer o decir. Que iba a pasar con el asunto de Shaka? Y con los caballeros que estaban fuera cumpliendo con su deber? Y los de bronce? Y Saori?

Hestia fue hasta donde estaba Hera. Se había quedado para mediar entre ellas como siempre.

\- No le haré nada a tu bendito santuario, que pensándolo bien ahora es mío, con una condición – dijo Hera muy seria

\- Cual.

\- Regálame a Sasha.

Athena contuvo la respiración. Para que querría Hera su avatar del siglo XVII? Como regla general, al terminar las guerras santas, ella se las llevaba al olimpo con ella para que le siguieran sirviendo en un ambiente de paz o les daba la opción de los Elíseos.

\- Si no accedes a dármela, hare lo que quiera con tu santuario y tus caballeros… incluyendo sus sucesores!

\- No! Con ellos no te metas por favor! – suplicó Athena – Sasha… ella es mi mejor doncella… no quieres mejor a Alexandra?

\- Dije Sasha Athena! Decide pronto que tengo mucho por hacer! – dijo Hera impaciente

Athena no lo pensó dos veces y asintió con la cabeza. Hera le dio algunos golpecitos en la cabeza con su ex báculo.

\- Buena decisión. Ahora regresa a lloriquear a tu templo – volvió a decir – Te mandaré el contrato para que lo firmes con Hermes.

Athena salió de ahí cabizbaja y Hestia enfrentó a Hera.

\- De verdad le vas a quitar a su favorita? Tu planeaste todo esto, Verdad? – le preguntó

\- Te juro que no. Estoy tan sorprendida como todos ustedes y de hecho… No tengo ni la menor idea de que hacer y tampoco tengo ganas. – confesó Hera – Mi trabajo es verme bonita para ser la reina y estar pegada de Zeus para que no regrese a las andadas. No tengo el menor deseo de encargarme de la tierra pero les seguiré el juego solo para molestarla.

\- Y entonces que vas a hacer? Tú sabes cómo son de apegados sus caballeros a ella. No te aceptaran fácilmente.

\- No se… tengo que pensar…

\- Bueno, si necesitas mi consejo ya sabes dónde encontrarme – dijo Hestia saliendo hacia su templo dejando a Hera sola en el suyo.

Ahora en que lio la habían metido? Solo esperaba que esta nueva responsabilidad suya, le dejara suficiente tiempo para mantener a raya a su marido o se lo regresaría a Athena. Athena tonta. Como quería que destruyera el santuario si era el hogar de su nieto y próximo bisnieto? A menos que se les ocurriera vivir afuera, ella no haría nada. Su hijo jamás se lo perdonaría y ella tampoco. Además era demasiado trabajo. Sea como sea, por lo que Gea le dijo, iba a ajustar cuentas con Zeus al respecto.

 **Agosto 5, 11 pm**

 **Club Torture Garden**

 **Londres, Inglaterra**

DM se dio una vuelta por la zona principal de juegos observando como cientos de personas con distintos grados de desnudez se enrollaban, saboreaban y azotaban unas a otras. Desde los juegos más suaves a los latigazos propinados con ganas, la indulgencia irreverente de la escena resultaba excitante y divertida al caballero de cáncer, quien hasta ese momento, sus flirteos con los "clubs de sexo londinenses" habían sido casi nulos por la escuela, pero ese club, recomendado por el mismísimo Dohko ( del que ni siquiera quería saber que estaba haciendo ahí o como era que conocía ese lugar ) ofrecía un ambiente distendido, descarado, sexy y, obviamente, extremo tal como le gustaba.

Vestido únicamente con sus pantalones de piel negra, chaleco de piel negro sin nada debajo y unos brazaletes del mismo materias, después de un rato de observar únicamente, y al no ir previamente preparado con sus juguetes, decidió acudir al bar a tomar una cerveza. Menos mal que no se le había ocurrido llevarse a Phil o el pobrecito terminaría amarrado a la merced de alguna dominatriz loca.

Estaba sentado ya con su tarro a la mitad, cuando escuchó a dos chicos, obviamente novatos en el tema sentarse junto a él.

\- No creí que hubiera tantas reglas – dijo el primero mientras ordenaba dos cervezas

\- Cierto. De que te sirve querer dominarlas si tienes que soltarlas cuando se acobardan? – contestó el segundo – Mejor solo ver por el momento. Me divierto más.

\- Además en la clase solo hay una que vale la pena, pero se no logro distinguir si es sub o no – replicó el primero

\- Ah sí! La pelinegra… Dios! Lo que no debe de esconder debajo de ese vestido.!

\- Apuesto que un liguero…

\- Yo te apuesto a que no trae nada...

Los dos estallaron en risas mientras DM se quedó pensando. Clase? Que Clase? Carne fresca? Donde!

El maestro a cargo esa noche, se explayó sobre los elementos básicos de dominación y luego le habló a una chica que había adoptado la postura de sub (sumisa) . Después de eso, comenzó a hacer una excursión por la habitación, explicando el mobiliario en cada una de las áreas acordonadas. Sujetó con grilletes a uno de los hombres en una gran X de madera llamada la cruz de San Andrés. Luego les mostró un banco de azotes, una mesa de bondage, una exótica mesa con amarres, un caballete, un poste de flagelación, dos jaulas en un rincón, una cosa que parecía una telaraña, y un área con rejas. Usó a una sub diferente para demostrar cada pieza de equipamiento.

\- Candy, tu turno – Dijo llamando a Pandora, haciéndole una seña hacia algo llamado silla de bondage.

Pandora tragó saliva y se movió hacia adelante. Al menos el maestro no había desnudado a nadie, solo mostraba las diversas restricciones y cómo podía ser usado cada equipo. Se sentó en la silla. Después de que el Maestro le sujetó los tobillos a las patas de la silla y las muñecas en los apoyabrazos, se dio cuenta de que el centro del asiento estaba recortado, dejando que su trasero solo se apoyara en el borde. Con las piernas abiertas sujetadas con grilletes, y el fondo de la silla ausente, las partes privadas de una persona desnuda quedarían exhibidas. Se estremeció, lanzando un suspiro de alivio cuando el instructor la liberó, aunque estaba más que segura que nadie podía ver nada de su cuerpo, pues traía un vestido largo y negro como acostumbraba, solo de un corte menos anticuado.

\- Esto es todo por hoy. Si aún quieren continuar con las lecciones, pueden inscribirse de nuevo del mismo modo que lo hicieron esta vez, para venir la próxima semana.

Cuando el instructor se marchó de la habitación, los que no llevaban pareja comenzaron a hablar entre ellos. Todos volteaban a ver a la llamada "Candy" pero ninguno se decidía. Una pareja se formó, después otra. Pandora vio a dos hombres observándola, uno con una cruel mirada en sus ojos que le hizo retorcerse el estómago de asco, y el otro probablemente correría si ella dijera boo!. Pensó en lo que DM le había hecho tanto tiempo atrás, e intentó imaginarse permitirle a alguno de estos hombres hacerle cualquier cosa, y simplemente no podía.

Sin pensar, ella dio un paso atrás y sacudió la cabeza. Miró al reducido grupo de solteros y se dio cuenta que no quería estar con ninguno de ellos. Pandora se alejó de los otros estudiantes sintiéndose como una fracasada. Había llegado hasta ahí, había asistido a la clase, pero básicamente lo echó a perder al final por no practicar lo que había aprendido. Simplemente no podía. No con ellos.

Dio media vuelta para salir de ahí, pero el instructor regresó y la miró extrañado.

\- Pequeña Candy… te sientes bien?

Pandora asintió con la cabeza.

\- Estás sola? O alguien te espera allá abajo?

\- Voy a irme temprano esta noche – contestó - pero disfruté de su clase. Gracias.

Dio unos pasos hacia la puerta cuando escuchó.

\- Detente.

La orden del hombre la detuvo instantáneamente. Los pies de Pandora se congelaron antes de que su cerebro hubiera procesado la palabra y se dio vuelta.

\- Seré tu dominante esta noche. Como eres nueva me portare Gentil.

Ella se las arregló para cerrar la boca mientras lo miraba nuevamente. Rubio, alto, delgado, experimentado y con seguridad. No era para nada intimidante a sus ojos pero tampoco sentía esa conexión o la confianza que le había dado antes al único hombre a quien le había dado la oportunidad de tocarla. Lo pensó unos momentos más. Tal vez si lo intentaba con el…

\- Gracias. Me gustaría eso. – contestó finalmente.

\- Perfecto

Se escucharon pisadas detrás de ellos y luego un ruido fuerte y él le pidió que esperara ahí. Pandora volvió a asentir y se estaba tomando el tiempo para arrepentirse de su decisión e irse cuando la voz del instructor la sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- Morte hijo de puta! Que carambas te trae por Londres! – se escuchó como se abrazaban efusivamente – Después del relajito que se armó en Italia…

\- Ahhh Brighton! Compadre de putas! ni me recuerdes lo de Italia que por eso estoy en esta ciudad tan estirada. Así que tu abriste tu escuelita dentro de este club? Y con permiso de quién?

\- Aprendí del mejor no?

\- Eso no te lo discuto.

La profunda voz de la persona que acababa de entrar, chisporroteó a través de cada vena en el cuerpo de Pandora, y sus entrañas se derritieron como una barra de chocolate calentada por el sol. Se puso rígida pero no se dio la vuelta.

El instructor regreso con ella seguido de DM y una sonrisa se encendió en su cara al llegar a ella quien estaba de espaldas. Le puso un brazo a través de sus hombros y la apretó contra su lado. De esa forma mientras su mano aferraba su hombro para que no pudiera escapar, los giró a ambos para enfrentar a DM.

\- Bueno Morte, me encantaría a quedarme para ponerme al día contigo pero… - el tal Brighton frotó los nudillos suavemente a través de la mejilla de Pandora - La pequeña Candy me espera para instruirla.

DM la vio a los ojos y su cara se volvió de piedra. Incluso mientras su mirada la examinaba como a un bicho, su boca se aplanó. Su obvio enojo la golpeó como un puñetazo en el pecho.

Pandora intentó retroceder a pesar del brazo que la aprisionaba alrededor de sus hombros. Ultimadamente, a el que le importaba lo que ella hacia o no?

\- Morte, amigo, tienes algún problema? - preguntó el instructor con voz suave como si DM no tuviese el aspecto de un asesino en esos momentos.

La mirada de DM nunca abandonó la de Pandora mientras su mandíbula se apretaba. Inhaló lentamente mientras su voluntad de hierro imponía el control. Cuando sus ojos liberaron los de Pandora, ella casi se tambaleó y DM sonrió.

\- Amigo, quita esa cara. Estás asustando a mi sumisa. – dijo Brighton empujándola un poco más cerca de él.

\- Tu Sumisa? Sobre mi cadáver – pensó DM mientras sus manos se cerraban en puños y sentía la posesividad ardiendo dentro de él y comenzaba a ver todo en rojo. Una palabra más y golpearía a su jodido amigo a través de toda la habitación.

DM se acercó. Cuando los grandes ojos violeta de Pandora se elevaron para encontrarse con los de él, su aliento quedó atrapado. No pudo evitar tocarle su ahora cabello corto y pasar los dedos por su suave mejilla. Ella tembló al ver la mirada de él y DM se maldijo internamente. La había asustado con su comportamiento.

Brighton se aclaró la voz para llamar su atención.

\- Ejem ejem. Morte, creo que…

DM mantuvo los ojos fijos sobre Pandora.

\- Vete, Brighton. Ella es mía. - Tomó una profunda respiración y se corrigió a sí mismo - Es mía por esta noche.

\- Solo porque sé que ella estará en buenas manos – dijo Brighton dejando caer su brazo - Candy, estaré por aquí si me necesitas y tu Morte a ver si vienes mañana para ponernos al día.

El instructor salió al pasillo y DM extendió la mano hacia ella. Seguramente ella no podría comprender su comportamiento, teniendo en cuenta que él mismo no lo comprendía.

\- Pandora, hablemos. – dijo DM volteando hacia todos lados buscando algún lugar donde pudieran no ser interrumpidos.

Pandora intentó mantenerse tan inexpresiva como en la escuela, pero en ese ambiente era casi imposible prestarle atención. Además lo que le había hecho Yelina… DM la miraba impaciente pensando en que haría si ella se negaba, pero la curiosidad innata en ella le ganó.

\- Está bien - murmuró mientras posaba su mano en la de DM.

El alivio casi lo abrumó. La condujo a un sofá en un rincón e hizo que se sentara a su lado mientras la miraba. Su vestido no mostraba absolutamente nada y eso hacía que DM No pudiera evitar desear desnudarla... Si pudiera convencerla, claro.

\- Que quieres?

\- No deberías estar aquí sola. – dijo DM

\- No tengo con quien venir. Si le digo a Rada podría malinterpretarlo…

Una llamarada de celos corroyó su estómago como ácido por segunda vez en cinco minutos. Ese maldito perro del infierno estaba demasiado cerca de ella siempre.

\- Por qué exactamente estas aquí Pandora? Con un nombre tan ridículo como Candy y esa ropa que solo hace que los hombres quieran arrancártela para ver lo que hay debajo. – dijo DM con voz suave

\- No seas vulgar – reclamó Pandora viéndolo desafiante a los ojos - Estaba deseando explorar más de estas cosas, pero los otros principiantes… Parecían bastante más perdidos que yo. Y… Ultimadamente de que quieres hablar? No creo que tú y yo tengamos que cruzar más palabra de la que hemos sido forzados en la escuela. Donde dejaste a la perra rusa? La tienes esperando en uno de los salones de abajo?

DM se dio cuenta que debajo de esos reclamos los expresivos ojos de Pandora denotaban más que nada miedo. Le tomó la barbilla, mirándola directamente a los ojos

\- Tienes miedo de mí?

\- No seas ridículo. Soy Pandora Henstein. No le tengo miedo a nada y menos a ti – trató de decir con voz firme pero mirándolo a los labios como si no pudiera contenerse.

DM sonrió.

\- Y si dejas de ser una Henstein por esta noche y te dedicas a ser simplemente Candy "la curiosa"…? - dijo DM acariciando el dorso de la mano de Pandora que aun tenia entre las suyas - Y yo simplemente seré Morte, tu maestro?

Pandora contuvo la respiración. El solo toque de ese hombre la ponía a mil pero él no tenía que saberlo. DM no esperó a que ella consintiera sino que quitó sus brazaletes de cuero negro con letras en metal plateado manuscrito con su nombre.

\- Dame las muñecas.

Pandora le extendió ambas sin resistirse demasiado y DM le puso en cada una, el brazalete que se había quitado con su nombre.

\- Te daré algo para que recuerdes que cuando quieras jugar, deberás llamarme únicamente a mí. – le dijo - Mientras los tengas puestos, aceptas ser Candy y jugar solo conmigo. Nadie te molestara de todos modos si es que decides venir de nuevo sola si los traes puestos, pero no te lo recomiendo.

\- Por qué?

\- Porque puedo enojarme y tendré que castigarte… Te ensenaron los castigos en tu clase no?

Cuando Pandora miró sus puños con el ceño fruncido sin saber que contestar pero él la jaló de las muñecas para sujetarlas contra su gran pecho con una mano y abrazarla para atraerla más hacia el con la otra y ella solo pudo abrir muy grandes los ojos y asentir con la cabeza. Había olvidado lo bien que se sentía estar en sus brazos.

\- Ahora, repasemos rápidamente lo que podría ocurrir aquí esta noche Candy y que recuerdas las reglas. Viniste por algo y te lo voy a dar pero como y cuando yo quiera, Correcto?

Ella bajo poco a poco la mirada y volvió a asentir con la cabeza. Sintió como la mano de DM que estaba en su cintura comenzó a subir para bajar el cierre de su vestido.

\- Espera! – dijo Pandora intentando detener sus avances hasta que pudiera pensar con claridad, pero por Hades que se había olvidado de lo fuerte y grande que era él comparado con ella y solo se estremeció interiormente mientras su respiración se aceleraba.

\- No. Llevas un mes solo provocándome, tentándome y retándome – contesto DM mientras acariciaba su espalda - Esta noche puedo tomarte… y de hecho lo haré de cualquier forma que quiera y Tantas veces como quiera.

Pandora lo miró. él indudablemente podría sentir el cambio en su respiración y su pulso acelerado.

\- A tu cuerpo le gusta esa idea – susurró DM en su oído - Tu cuerpo es mío para jugar con él, para restringirlo, para exhibirlo. Y tu única respuesta para cualquier cosa que yo quiera será "Sí, Señor".

Dos años de necesidad clavaron las garras dentro de ella mientras sus entrañas se volvían líquidas.

\- Apuesto a que ya estas lista para mí, pequeña Candy, puedo sentirlo.

\- Como puede ser eso?

DM quitó la mano de su espalda para levantarle la barbilla y mirarla a los ojos.

\- Porque estás ruborizada. Tu pulso bombea fuerte. Tu respiración es rápida. Lo estas Candy? – contestó pero vio que ella titubeaba - Candy responde a mi pregunta, o lo comprobaré por mí mismo. Justo aquí.

Pandora jadeó y cerró las piernas con fuerza. Esto no era para nada como su habitación en el inframundo donde habían estado la última vez. Acaso no entendía que a ella le gustaba la privacidad? Discreción? Cortesía?

\- Si.

\- Esa respuesta está muy lejos de estar bien. – dijo DM con voz dura - Abre las piernas para mí ahora.

\- No lo haré – Pandora intentó moverse de su regazo pero solo hizo que el la sujetara con más fuerza.

\- Candy… Dado que te gusta tener la ocasión de elegir tu destino, aquí tienes tus opciones. A: Puedes ser un ejemplo para las otras como tu cuando te arrastre sobre la mesa de bondage, te amarre, y permita que todo el mundo vea lo mojada que estás.

El aliento de Pandora quedó atrapado en su garganta cuando el horror la abrumó. Ella no estaba lista para eso. Nunca lo estaría.

\- O B: Puedes disculparte por tu tono, y te dejaré abrir las piernas para mí aquí. Qué elijes, pequeña?

\- Aquí - susurró Pandora derrotada - Lo siento, Señor. Por favor quedémonos aquí.

DM le levantó el vestido hasta las rodillas, colocando una mano sobre su pierna desnuda, y esperó.

Pandora intentó mirar alrededor, para ver si alguien podría verla.

\- Hazlo ahora, y mantén los ojos sobre mí - ordenó DM con una voz helada.

Su orden envió un desconcertante calor fluyendo a través de ella quien mordiéndose los labios, lentamente apartó las piernas. Su mano derecha la acariciaba moviéndose hacia arriba entre sus muslos, obligándola a abrirse aún más hasta que la palma de su mano presionó contra su entrepierna. Miró hacia abajo y se puso colorada. Su vestido estaba levantado, apenas la cubría, y cualquiera que entrara a esa sala podría ver la ubicación de la mano masculina.

Se escucharon pasos y con un gemido bajo, Pandora se bajó de un jalón la falda con una mano, lo que hizo que DM volviera a ordenar.

\- Dame esa mano.

Dándose por vencida, colocó la mano sobre la suya. Él cerró los dedos alrededor de su muñeca y colocó ambas manos contra su cadera, trabándola en el lugar. Pandora tuvo un momento para sentir su impotencia, antes de que él se deslizase por debajo del borde de sus bragas y empujara un dedo dentro de ella. Sus caderas se sacudieron ante la brusquedad de la entrada, ante la llamarada de excitación que la recorrió.

\- Sí, estás más que lista para mí - Dijo DM mientras su dedo se movía dentro del cuerpo de Pandora, enviándole sacudidas de placer - Me hace querer inclinarte sobre el sofá y tomarte ahí mismo, pero creo que iremos a otro lugar para que pueda tomarme mi tiempo explorando tu cuerpo. Te gusta esa idea, Contéstame!

\- Sí, Señor.

\- Y dime… Me extrañaste? Porque tengo demasiadas cosas que tengo que ensenarte aun Candy.

No tenía respuesta a esa pregunta, la confusión, el miedo y la excitación se entrelazaron en su interior hasta que ya no pudo pensar en nada. La manera en que la tenía inmovilizada solamente con su cuerpo, sus manos, la hacían sentirse muy extraña, muy necesitada y el dedo de DM seguía muy adentro jugando con ella. Pandora lo miró, incapaz de hablar y vio su sonrisa dura y satisfecha.

\- Me gusta esa mirada en tu cara. – declaró finalmente DM mientras tomaba sus labios implacablemente, satisfaciéndose a sí mismo mientras su dedo empujaba dentro y fuera.

Ambas acciones simultáneas abrumaron la mente de Pandora con profundo deseo y tembló cuando una urgente necesidad la recorrió. Cuando él se apartó, sus párpados estaban entrecerrados por la pasión, y sus ojos estaban oscurecidos con múltiples promesas.

\- Vamos Candy. Hay cosas que quiero hacer contigo. – dijo DM sacando el dedo de su sexo, haciéndola sacudirse y dejándola temblorosa.

La ayudó a ponerse de pie, cerrando con suavidad el cierre de su vestido y envolviéndola con su brazo alrededor de su cintura.

\- Si hablas rápido, dejaré que escojas el lugar adonde quieres ir, pero que no sea muy lejos porque no estoy dispuesto a esperar tanto.

Mantuvo su mano sujetando la de ella firmemente mientras la guiaba escaleras abajo hacia la salida del lugar y pedía un taxi. Pandora dio la dirección de su departamento al taxista pero no se atrevía a mirarlo. Estaba a punto de cruzar de nuevo una línea que no había cruzado en dos años e intento convencer a su cerebro que solamente era parte de su debilidad como humana. Solo era sexo, sin sentimientos de por medio como ella quería. Solo sexo.

 **Agosto 6, 2 am**

 **Consulado Griego**

 **Hong Kong, Republica de China**

Dohko llegó de su última misión ya pasada la una de la mañana pero satisfecho con los resultados. Se metió a la ducha y regresó para agarrar el celular. Tal vez aun la agarraría despierta.

A maestro Dohko?

D buenas madrugadas Akane como esta?

A Aquí trasnochando como se puede dar cuenta y preparando todo para su audiencia

D esa bendita audiencia me está dando demasiado dolor de piernas.

A A usted no es el único, ya que ni usted ni su abogado me han dado un argumento me va tocar solicitar de nuevo medida de aseguramiento.

D de nuevo en hotel cinco estrellas?

A espero que esta llamada sea para que me de buenas noticias y no solo que me llamo a saludar.

D no pues si tan a disgusto con la llamada igual y llamo después. Entiendo que es tarde pero vengo llegando.

A maestro Dohko no malinterprete mi llamada. A mí me gusta hablar mucho con usted pero me gustaría que fuera por otras circunstancias y cuando su vida no corra riesgo

D mmm... como que otras circunstancias?

A una en que no sea yo la que lo esté llevando a la pena de muerte ni lo acuse de homicidio agravado

D dame un ejemplo

A … me gustaría que me contara de nuevo las historias que me contó de niña, como es que esta de bien luego de tantos años, que pudiera ver a mi padre…

D ya... aunque se vería un poco raro que te sentara en mis piernas para eso verdad?

A pues raro no pero seria incomodo. Ups discúlpeme por favor no debí decir eso la falta de sueño me está afectando.

D Y que es lo que le quita tanto el sueño? No es como si fuera un caso tan difícil no?

A Puede que no sean tan difíciles pero todavía me falta cumplir 10 años para poder ser libre y ejercer mi carrera y vida como quiera…

D … creo que no estamos hablando de lo mismo

A yo tampoco, pero si quiere ayudarme con mi sueño por favor dígame que tiene algo para salvarlo

D puede ser, a lo mejor, quien sabe, tal vez

A jijijijijiji maestro me está tomando el pelo?

D no sé, puede ser, a lo mejor, quien sabe, tal vez

A a mí me parece que si

D ya conseguí el video donde claramente se ve que me caí por ver un culito, digo por estar de baboso

A (escandalo de que se cayoo algo) perfecto ahora dígale a su abogado que lo anexe como prueba de la defensa, para hacer ver que el golpe fue por la caída y no por un objeto contundente.

D Recuérdame… porque tengo a un abogado tan babas?

A porque es el único que no está comprado por el sistema.

D pues debe ser porque no tiene experiencia. hasta Shiryu sabe más que el y eso ya es decir.

A usted tampoco ha contratado a ningún otro abogado. él está tratando de ayudarlo pero le falta madera y no es como si lo quisieran ayudar mucho.

D mmm... bueno, ya le di el video, el testimonial de la chica que me iba a llevar a la enfermería y,... el video donde muevo el bote en la subasta y no estoy ni cerca de la occisa. Jajaja y no me pregunte como lo conseguí.

A está bien no se lo preguntare, con eso el abogado puede probar que el golpe fue en el casino, algo más?, espero que lo del vídeo no haya sido nada ilegal o sí?

D depende a quien le preguntes

A se lo estoy preguntando a usted?

D Uhhh a mis estándares... no. A los de Shion… un poquito.

A confiare en usted, pudo conseguir algo más?

D mmm... las demás pruebas las pidió el abogado. son cosas técnicas.

A y el abogado como sabía que pedir si la última vez que hablamos él estaba igual de perdido que todos nosotros?

D porque tuve que hacer uso de mi gran intelecto... que me hizo llamarle a cierto cangrejo haciéndole preguntas hipotéticas a cambio de un muy buen tip bdsm

A pero la preguntas hipotéticas no ayudan a resolver su caso

D no pero me dijo que tenía que pedir el abogado y eso hizo. Al menos le dijo que pidiera los informes toxicologicos, el dactiloscópico, de ADN, informe de inspección a cadáver, informe de autopsia de la señora vandervilt...

A pues hizo un buen trabajo y espero que ese cangrejo como usted le dice sea buen investigador para avalar lo que su abogado solicito y él porque, pero autopsia de la señora vandervilt no existe

D recuérdeme por qué?

A porque ya se determinó que murió por ahorcamiento

D Uhhh... pero tuvo que haber informes donde explicaran porque o no?

A no

D no qué?, entonces quien dice que fue por ahorcamiento y por qué?, que tal que se le atoro un hueso de pollo?

A maestro Dohko yo no estoy para bromas. Los investigadores que procesaron las evidencias determinaron que esa era la causa de muerte

D y debe haber un informe al respecto. Lo hay o no lo hay

A los tiene la defensa y fiscalía y ninguna de las dos partes ha podido determinar lo contrario o hacer dudar de lo contrario

D Pues fácilmente puedo demostrar que yo no fui

A cómo?

D Eso se lo diré a mi defensa.

A si lo lamento yo soy la parte acusatoria y no debería decirme eso

D exacto. y mejor la dejo trabajar porque no se la voy a poner fácil

A eso espero maestro Dohko

D que pase una excelente madrugada. y ya váyase a dormir. si no duerme bien todo se complica en la mañana

A lo mismo para usted maestro y fue un gusto hablar con usted

D bye

Dohko colgó de con Akane. Tal vez, sus llamadas a Akane no eran tan bienvenidas como él quisiera, pero él ya había pasado demasiado tiempo solo y se había mal acostumbrado a tener con quien hablar siempre. Se aventó a su cama y se quedó mirando al techo. Había otra cosa que lo había intrigado de su breve conversación con Akane: mencionó que le faltaban 10 años para ser libre y que no había visto a su padre en muchos años. Que habría querido decir con eso? Volvió a levantarse de la cama de un salto. Ese silencio en la habitación era insoportable!

Decidió hacer algo al respecto y marcó de nuevo su celular.

S Diga

D Oye tu borrego lanudo…

S Numero equivocado

D Hazte el tonto. Sabes bien que te hablo a ti.

S Lo sé.

D Vaya! Otro que no está de humor. Qué demonios está pasando en este mundo?

S Se está yendo al carajo y yo con él.

D Ahora que te hicieron?

S Demasiadas cosas que no terminaría de contarte en esta llamada.

D Si, se te escucha algo… abrumado.

S Solo algo preocupado de los acontecimientos venideros y de la cara de preocupación que trae Yulij

D Vio algo en las estrellas?

S Si

D Algo malo?

S Muchos cambios no planeados.

D No has subido a Star Hill?

S Prefiero no hacerlo. Ir es únicamente a preocuparme de antemano por cosas que no puedo evitar que pasen.

D Oye y… ya en serio… no me extrañas ni tantito?

S Por qué lo dices?

D Porque te pedí que me regresaras mi cosmos y te has hecho tonto

S Yo? Me crees capaz?

D De eso y mucho más.

S La verdad… te estoy haciendo un favor.

D Que que? En que universo?

S En conversaciones anteriores dijiste que tu abogada es muy bonita.

D No es cierto!

S sea que esta fea?:

D No! Akane es preciosa pero… no es mi abogada sino la fiscal del caso o sea la parte que me acusa.

S Es igual.

D Pero no entiendo el favor.

S Dohko… conociéndote, si tuvieras tu cosmos, ya te hubieras largado de ahí. Estarías en Jamir aprovechándote de mí reserva de licor emborrachándote o ve tú a saber dónde.

D Bueno si pero…

S Mejor dicho. Si tuvieras la menor intención de irte, dejando el caso tirado, etc. Ya me habrías llamado a mi o a Mu para que fuéramos por ti y te trajéramos de regreso, pero o lo estas disfrutando, o quieres hacer justicia, o te gusta la chica o todas las anteriores.

D Ash… como odio que te pongas de sabihondo conmigo.

S Porque sabes que tengo razón..

D Algo hay de eso. Tu como vas con tu… investigación personal.

S mmm… no he tenido tiempo de ocuparme de ese asunto.

D Por qué? Mucho trabajo?

S Como siempre pero entre lo de Shaka, Lo de Niv, Lo de Aioria, Lo de Aioros, Lo de Shaina, Lo de Sammy, etc. etc… no tengo cabeza para eso. El asunto se ha quedado en el aire por200 años. Un año y medio más, no me va a matar a mí, ni los revivirá a ellos.

D Creo que estas hasta el tope de problemas. Quieres contármelos? Así te desahogas un poco y…

S No puedes dormir verdad?

D La verdad no.

S Bueno… La verdad si me vendrá bien contarte algunos de esos problemas. Déjame llegar a mi habitación para que no haya oídos metiches porque no estoy de humor para lidiar con ellos.

D De acuerdo. Mientras me pondré mi mameluco, me preparare mi biberón y me meteré a mi camita.

S Que mameluco. Está bien.

Ambos hicieron lo dicho y Shion procedió a contarte uno a uno lo que estaba pasando y lo que recordaba que no le había dicho ya a su amigo. Intercambiaron impresiones hasta que a Dohko se le cayó el teléfono de tan dormido y Shion tuvo que presentarse a la hora de la cena al comedor.  
Definitivamente todos pudieron observarlo un poco más relajado pero aun así guardaron el mismo silencio de los últimos días. No querían arriesgarse a un ataque de mal humor.


	193. Chapter 193

**Capítulo 191**

 **Agosto 7, 8 a.m.**

 **Precinto 1,**

 **Atenas, Grecia**

Saga entró al precinto tan fresco como una lechuga. Sabía que Laura llegaría más tarde, pero él quería intentar que todo estuviera ya relacionado para cuando ella llegara, para que pudiera trabajar en paz.

Después de hablar con ella largo y tendido días atrás y hacerla entender que no podía guardarse ese tipo de cosas y hacerla prometerle que cualquier situación parecida, tanto con sus compañeros como con su ex o cualquier otro se lo diría en el momento, había decidido tomar cartas en el asunto. La noche anterior con ayuda de Camus y Kanon, había montado un buen numerito con sus ilusiones y había quedado satisfecho con su venganza.

A Lalito se lo había explicado de una manera muy sensata mientras estaba en emergencias con el trasero roto y todo traumatizado, pero no esperaba que tres jóvenes guardianes de la ley, fueran tan fáciles de convencer así que fue preparado para todo.

Gracias al Capitán Kira, sabía que los tres tenientes Barbur, llegaban temprano para usar el gimnasio del precinto, y aprovechando que pudo escaparse de su turno matutino antes de una cirugía, decidió ir a verlos, aun con su uniforme médico y su bata puestas.

Se dirigió hacia la persona que estaba en el mostrador.

\- Disculpe... los tenientes Barbur?

\- En el gimnasio

\- Podría indicarme como llegar ahí?

\- Siga derecho, pasa las salas de interrogación y voltea a la izquierda.

\- Ahhh ese camino si me lo se jeje. Muchas Gracias.

Se fue silbando con las manos metidas en la bata recordando en el camino la última vez que había estado en el área de interrogaciones. Siguió las instrucciones y encontró el lugar fácilmente. Dentro había cerca de 10 hombres, algunos saltando la cuerda, otros en las pesas y los demás en las caminadoras. En una de las esquinas, vio a tres jóvenes parecidos entre ellos y con cierto aire familiar a Nat sentados en las bancas, platicando y escribiendo algo en una libreta. Estaba seguro que era a quienes buscaba, por lo que se acercó a ellos.

\- Buenos días – dijo de buen humor.

Los tres voltearon a verlo barriéndolo con la mirada de arriba para abajo y el que contestó fue el mayor: Alejandro

\- Muy buenos días.

\- Están muy ocupados? Que hacen?

Alejandro sonrió mientras bajo la mirada hacia el preciado tesoro que tenía uno de sus hermanos en las manos.

\- Anotamos las deliciosas cosas que le hicimos a una de nuestras compañeras anoche, porque te interesa? – preguntó Daniel

\- (Jaja si supieras que esas cosas deliciosas se las hice yo) Soy hombre. Me gusta regocijarme de mis conquistas también. Y… esa compañera estaba muy buena?

\- Buenísima – contestó Jorge

\- todo un manjar para pecar – Alejandro

\- (Un manjar que me como yo solo imbéciles) Pues preséntenla no? – contestó

\- En cuanto llegue claro. Pero tenemos fotos de ella por si te interesa? – menciono Daniel

\- En serio? Muéstrenmelas. No sean Egoístas – dijo Saga

Daniel sacó de la parte de delante de la libreta tres fotos; una donde estaban Nat y Laura en la playa tomando el sol, otra donde están Nat y Laura con vestido de noche a medio muslo sonriendo para la cámara, y otra donde Laura está dormida en su escritorio después de una dura noche de trabajo.

\- No pues de que esta buena esta buena. Yo si le daba – Contestó Saga sonriendo

\- Pues depende a cuál de las dos de la foto te refieres, porque una de ellas es nuestra hermanita – contestó Jorge

\- Aunque Nat seguro ya lo hubiera metido en su cama o donde sea – mencionó Daniel

\- Si... creo que ya se metió con mi hermano. Pero no me gusta compartir babas. Yo hablo de ella. - dijo señalando a Laura

\- Jaja Jaja Vaya suerte la de tu hermano - dijo Daniel

\- En lo personal ya le dije que no se meta con cualquier zorra pero no hace caso – dijo Saga encogiéndose de hombros - Le puede contagiar algo.

Los tres voltearon a ver a Saga de una manera que una persona normal se hubiera orinado en los pantalones de miedo, pero Saga ni se inmuto.

\- A ver amigo más respeto que Nat no es ninguna zorra. Que le guste disfrutar es otra cosa - corrigió Jorge

\- En serio? Vaya... creí que esa era precisamente la definición de zorra. Mil disculpas. – dijo Saga.

\- Vamos Jorge! Mejor sigámosle diciendo lo dulce que es Laura.

Saga comenzó a reír.

\- oh vamos!. Lau tiene de dulce lo que yo de escuálido. – Dijo Saga

\- Eso es porque no se ha metido en la cama con ella – aseguró Alejandro

\- Nosotros ya lo hicimos y vaya que lo disfrutamos – intervino Daniel

\- Porque le dices Lau? la conoces o qué? – inquirió Jorge

\- ahhh es cierto! No me he presentado. Mil disculpas. - extendió la mano a Alejandro con una sonrisa - Dr. Saga Gemini. Esposo de Laura.

Alejandro extendió la mano y se la estrechó a Saga y se empezó a reír con Jorge y Daniel.

\- Así que si existe – dijo finalmente Alejandro – Mucho Gusto

\- A que te refieres? – Pregunto Saga de forma inocente.

\- Primero déjenos felicitarlo porque tiene una muy buena mujer en su cama - insistió Alejandro queriendo sacarlo de sus casillas.

\- Lo comprobamos anoche – siguió Daniel

\- Claro que es buena!. Como que yo le enseñe todo lo que sabe! (nana nana) – contestó Saga

\- Laurita nos estuvo rechazando por años, pero ayer finalmente comprobamos que le enseñaste muy bien – dijo Alejandro

\- Nos la turnamos y después la cogimos entre los tres toda la noche – dijo Daniel

\- No notaste que llego muy cansada? – preguntó Jorge

\- Hoy si viene a trabajar? O tal vez no se pudo ni dormir – señaló Daniel

Saga en lugar de ofenderse por todo esto, estaba verdaderamente divertido.

\- Claro que si vendrá a trabajar. Tengo entendido que le toca entrar a las 9. Ayer estaba muy contenta. – contestó Saga sonriendo

\- claro que estaba contenta! No ve que le hicimos ver las estrellas? - aclaró Alejandro

Jorge y Daniel veían asombrados que Saga no caía en el juego de Alejandro.

\- De verdad no te da cosa ser un cornudo? - preguntó Jorge

Saga hizo ademan de ponerse a pensar.

\- Pues... si soy medio celoso... pero… nahhh... en realidad me enojaría si supiera que es cierto pero como solo están blofeando para quedar como machos con sus otros compañeros aquí presentes...

Los otros aludidos voltearon a ver a Saga, quien solo parpadeo inocentemente.

\- Que estos huevones no hayan podido hacer con ella nunca lo que nosotros anoche si no es nuestra culpa – Alejandro

Algunos de ellos, escuchando la conversación comenzaron a lanzarle algunos chiflidos de incredulidad y palabras obscenas a los hermanos.

\- Al menos van a poder fantasear con lo que pusimos aquí – Les dijo Daniel

\- Es una verdadera Lástima que no se les ocurrió tomar video – dijo Saga.

\- No tuvimos tiempo – respondió Jorge – Cuando nos llamó salimos corriendo hacia allá y como estaba tan colaboradora – le pasó la libreta a Saga para que leyera lo que cara uno por su lado le "hizo " a Laura y después con lujo de detalles Lo que le hicieron entre los tres. – Ni nos acordamos.

\- Puedo sacarle copias? – Preguntó Saga. La verdad estaba todo tan detallado y su imaginación ya estaba funcionando al tope y se le estaba antojando - Igual y hago todo esto con ella para ver que tal. Donde dijeron que paso?

\- En el hotel Olympico cuarto 1004 – contestó Jorge - Amigo tu no satisfaces bien a Laurita o qué?

\- sino porque nos buscó – continuó Daniel

\- No has pensado en hacerle todo eso a Laurita?, que mal – dijo Alejandro mirando fijamente a Saga

\- (ay cositas! Pero si esto y mucho más y más rico y con más imaginación es lo que hacemos diariamente) ahhh es que soy nuevo - contestó Saga mientras le toma fotos al cuaderno con su celular - y a qué hora dicen que fue todo esto?

\- A eso de las 7 de la noche llegamos y nos fuimos que… como a las 12? – preguntó Daniel a Jorge quien asintió con la cabeza.

\- Ahhh ya veo

El Capitán Kira entró al gimnasio poniéndose en jarras.

\- A ver señoritas – grita dirigiéndose Quién demonios no ha terminado sus informes? Primero el trabajo y después la diversión. Vamos! – Volteó al sentir la presencia de Saga junto a los Barbur - Ahhh Dr. G! No esperaba verlo tan pronto – dijo estrechándole la mano.

\- Pues ya ve... estoy siguiendo los consejos que me dio anoche durante la cena. – dijo Saga – Estoy conociendo a los compañeros de Lau. Como esta su señora?. Ya pudo dormir bien?

\- Perfectamente Doctor. – contestó el Capitán - Sé que los últimos meses del embarazo son tediosos pero no sabía que también el asunto seria cansado para mí. Jajaja – voltea hacia los Barbur - Ahhh los niños rebeldes. Espero que hayan sacado mucha energía con el ejercicio porque ya no quiero verlos molestando a las reclutas. Es la última advertencia.

\- No señor estamos esperando a alguien en específico para quemar energía – dijo Alejandro

\- Bueno... solo lleguen a tiempo al turno. Hay mucho trabajo – se volteó de nuevo hacia Saga - Dígale a la teniente Gómez que ambos le agradecemos mucho la cena de anoche. Esa comida que hizo y la jarra de jugo de no sé qué, creo que ayudo mucho a mi esposa a dormir y de no ser porque ya eran las once de la noche y tenía que madrugar posiblemente nos hubiéramos quedado un poco más.

Saga sonrió. Perfecto. El mismo Capitán les estaba dando una pista.

\- Le daré su recado con mucho gusto Capitán. Me dio gusto verlo de nuevo.

El Capitán salió del mismo modo como entró seguido de al menos dos de los que estaban en los aparatos.

\- Jajaja oíste eso? – le dice Daniel a Jorge dándole un codazo al capitán anda metiendo cosas raras, Laurita estuvo con nosotros anoche – dijo Daniel

Saga lanzó un sonido de exasperación.

\- Insisten con eso chicos? Para broma ya fue mucho no?

\- Broma? nosotros anoche nos cogimos a tu mujercita, por todos los lados que se nos dio la gana y ella lo disfruto como nunca – mencionó Alejandro en un tono que le hizo creer a Saga que también ya se estaba desesperando de su actitud calma

\- Usted le compro el vestido que tenía anoche y mostraba esas deliciosas piernas? – preguntó Daniel

\- Anoche se puso un jumper de pantalón rojo. – dijo Saga - Afortunadamente yo si tomo videos y fotos.

Sacó su celular y comenzó a ensenarles las fotos de la cena con su jefe.

\- Eso puede ser de cualquier otro día – dijo Daniel

Saga guardó su celular.

\- Bueno, bueno. Hagamos algo mejor. Que tantos conectes tienen en esta ciudad? – preguntó

\- Para que o porque? – contestó Daniel

\- De buena fuente se... que el hotel tiene cámaras de seguridad en los pasillos. Por qué no las piden y me muestran a qué hora entró Lau? – el desafío fue directo a los ojos de Alejandro quien desde luego le sostuvo la mirada desafiante.

\- Jorge ve – dijo finalmente Alejandro

A Saga le brillaron los ojos de satisfacción.

\- Y podemos verlo juntos en uno de Esos salones de interrogatorios nuevos? Me traen buenos recuerdos y Tengo un poco de tiempo.

Jorge salió del lugar para hacer una llamada quedándose los otros dos con Saga

\- Claro porque no? – dijo Daniel

Empezaron a caminar para el salón de interrogatorios. Saga se quedaba un poco atrás mandándole amorosos y cachondos mensajes de texto a Laura escuchando todo el cuchicheo de los hermanos. Cuando llegaron a la sala, Saga tomó asiento y hasta se da el lujo de subir los pies a la mesa de forma relajada.

\- bueno y ya que tú eres su "esposo" - la forma en la que lo dijo hizo reír a Jorge y Daniel - que tanto fue lo que le enseñaste a Laurita? – dijo Alejandro con espíritu fregativo.

\- Todito.

\- Detalles… detalles… mira que ahora le vamos a dejar ver todo lo que le hicimos – dijo Alejandro con tono de autosuficiencia haciendo que Saga pusiera su cara más inocente.

\- Pero... a poco las habitaciones tienen cámaras? No es eso ilegal?

\- puede que si puede que no - se burló Daniel

\- Wow. Eso no me lo esperaba - dijo Saga mientras sigue mensajeando

Daniel volteó a ver a Alejandro. De donde había sacado Laura a este tipo tan… tranquilo. Decidió picarlo un poco más.

\- Si te conto que el otro día se vio con un peli azul? – le preguntó Daniel

\- Oye pero ese día no estaba cooperativa. porque sería el cambio? – Alejandro

\- Peli azul? mmm... yo soy peli azul – dijo Saga

\- No. Este tenía el cabello más claro con corte de cabello como de microbusero de barriada y mirada helada. – explicó Alejandro – Nos arruinó la diversión ese día.

\- Como era que se llamaba? Camacho?, Cá… Carlos? yo que se era algo con c – dijo Daniel recibiendo sendo golpe en la nuca de parte de Alejandro

\- Acuérdate bien idiota!

\- No se referirán a… Camus?

\- Ese mero – exclamó Daniel

\- Ahhh! Ese es mi socio oficial. – dijo Saga - Tiene mal genio así que les recomiendo que no se metan con él. No es tan comprensivo como yo. Tiende a congelar las bolas de quien lo molesta y por eso a él no le digo nada. Eso debe doler mucho.

Alejandro y Daniel se miran entre si poniéndose pálidos. No necesitaban otra prueba de que era el mismo. Jorge entró en ese momento con un video en la mano. Acerca la televisión y pone el video.

\- Espero que no tarde mucho. Tengo una cirugía importante en media hora.

Los cuatro pusieron mucha atención al televisor.

Saga apenas y podía contener su risa. En el video claramente se veía como llegaban los tres a la habitación y les abría un hombre vestido de mujer con un vestido rojo de lentejuelas. Las tomas de la habitación mostraba como Alejandro prácticamente había encajonado al del vestido contra la pared y había comenzado a besarlo y a manosearlo sin tregua mientras que este otro no se resistía e incluso había comenzado a desvestirlo.

Todo parecía una película porno, donde dos primero esperaban su turno jugando con ellos mismos y el otro hacía de las suyas con el pasivo. Después intercambiaban lugares y los tres disfrutaban al mismo tiempo del chico en cuestión.

Los tres hermanos miraban asqueados el video completamente.

\- Jajaja por un momento me espantaron y creí que hablaban en serio. Tomare la broma como una bienvenida al nuevo marido de su compañera – dijo.

\- no, eso es imposible , no, no ¡! – exclamó Jorge buscando el bote de basura más cercano para vomitar.

\- Laura ese debería ser Laura y no ese tipo! – exclamó Daniel haciendo arcadas

\- esto es un montaje! un maldito montaje! – Gritó Alejandro encabronado.

\- Jajaja pues yo les aseguro que ese no es Laura. Es Lalito. Su Ex. Jaja Jaja, tan hombrecitos que se veían Jaja Jaja – se burló Saga.

\- tu maldito hijo de puta! tu montaste todo! – dijo Alejandro tomándolo de las solapas de la bata con ganas de golpearlo, pero Saga no cedió a la provocación.

\- Yo? Que no oíste a tu capitán? Yo estuve con ellos anoche. Ustedes consiguieron el video, Yo les conseguí otro de una persona que estuvo ahí Jaja. Aunque… Debo confesar que le tuve que pagar mucho dinero para que se quedara a ver toda esa depravación. Que van a decir sus compañeros cuando lo vean? Uy y eso si "Lalito" no levanta cargos. Así como lo dejaron ustedes tres y después de que le enseñe el video... ufff, Hasta el hospital fue a dar.- dijo finalmente.

\- Esa mierda es mentira – susurro Jorge

\- A ver tu… pásame tu celular – le dijo Saga a Jorge manoteando las manos de Alejandro para que lo soltara – Te pasare el video en tercera persona y a todo color.

Jorge se lo dio y le llegó el mismo video a color y con sonido, tomado desde una primera toma. Esto descompuso aún más al hermano quien le paso a Daniel el celular para regresar a vomitar.

\- Tal vez ustedes creen que los zoquetes de allá afuera les crean que después de tanto tiempo mi niña les iba a hacer caso de la noche a la mañana. Yo me pregunto qué pasaría si yo les mando estos videos. – dijo Saga con una sonrisa de satisfacción - Yo diría que nunca más se les van a acercar las chicas. Ya saben... con esto de las redes sociales... hasta a portaba van a llegar. Como se llamaría el video? Gangbang de policías homosexuales con travestidos? Jaja Jajaja

Alejandro se queda mirando fijamente a Saga. Sus hermanos sabían que solo estaba haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol para no agarrarlo a golpes.

\- Que importa! la reputación de Laura esta por el piso porque como dices, todos los hombres del precinto creen que nos revolcamos con ella. Como crees que la traten cuando llegue?

Saga tuvo que respirar profundo para evitar caer en el juego.

\- Que conste que se los advertí. – Saga envió el video a uno de los numero que los contactos de su hermano le habían conseguido y no tardó uno de los uniformados en aparecer en la puerta visiblemente consternado.

\- disculpe teniente Barbur... nos acaba de llegar un video algo escandaloso que...

Alejandro perdió los estribos y comenzó a gritar.

\- Eso es mentira! es un montaje que hizo la teniente Gómez porque no quería que su esposo se enterara que estuvo con nosotros ¡!

\- Pero... con los tres? – volvió a preguntar el uniformado

\- Si! ella lo invento todo! – recalcó Alejandro rojo de ira

\- En una sola noche pudo editar el video? Aparte ella está afuera con el capitán. Escuche que estuvo ahí en su casa cenando y ...

\- Esa mierda es mentira! – repitió Alejandro saliendo de la sala de interrogación a buscar a Laura y sus hermanos y Saga tras de él.

Laura había llegado temprano para hablar con el Capitán respecto a ciertas autorizaciones que necesitaba para algunos de los casos que le habían asignado. Estaban en el pasillo entre la oficina del capitán y los cubículos cuando Alejandro la agarró de ambos brazos y la empezó a zarandear.

\- Tu montaste todo esto! Confiésalo – Gritó

A pesar de que Laura estaba más sorprendida que asustada, El capitán intervino:

\- Barbur! Suéltela ya mismo! Qué carajo le sucede?

Saga se quedó atrás de ellos pero a la vista de Laura esperando a ver su reacción. También ya habían hablado de eso. Ella tenía que regresar a poder defenderse sola.

\- Usted no se meta que esto es asunto personal no policiaco – le gritó Alejandro al Capitán pero sin soltar .

Laura intentó zafarse por todos los medios.

\- Alejandro me sueltas por favor? No quiero tener que hacerte daño.

El capitán llamó a varios uniformados a que vinieran a controlar a Alejandro, pero Alejandro empezó a apretarla cada vez más duro totalmente fuera de sí mientras Daniel y Jorge le rogaban que la soltara. Laura miró la súplica en la mirada de Saga y después se volteó hacia al capitán:

\- Que conste señor que yo no empecé - dijo Laura levantando la rodilla dándole a Alejandro un rodillazo en las pelotas muy fuerte haciendo que inmediatamente la suelte y se vaya al piso a retorcerse de dolor.

Saga sonríe con satisfacción y entraron cinco uniformados se llevaron a Alejandro a una celda. El capitán estaba perplejo:

\- Pero que fue lo que paso? Alguien puede explicarme?

\- Que Laura monto todo un espectáculo para quedar bien con su maridito y desacreditarnos a nosotros – Dijo Daniel sin atreverse a tocarla pero poniéndosele en frente.

Laura los miró como si estuvieran locos.

\- Yo ni siquiera sé de qué están hablando. – contestó.

Saga abrazó a Laura poniéndola de espaldas a Daniel y Jorge.

\- Creo capitán que es un problema de alguna de sus misiones donde obtuvieron alucinógenos. –dijo Saga - ellos dicen que anoche mi mujer me fue infiel con ellos a las nueve de la noche, pero todos sabemos que ella es incapaz de serme infiel. - Aprovechó para tomarla del trasero de forma en la que el capitán no puede verlo pero ellos dos si, haciendo que fruncieran el ceño ante esto poniéndose rojos de ira.

El Capitán se dirigió hacia ellos.

\- pero ustedes dos se han vuelto locos? mi esposa y yo estuvimos en su casa desde las 6 y hasta las once de la noche precisamente anoche¡

\- Capitán, nos permite hablar de este "malentendido" con Laura y su esposo a solas? – pregunto Daniel

\- Le juramos que no habrá más escándalos – aseguró Jorge

\- Yo creo que es decisión de ellos – dijo el Capitán – Pero más les vale que todo esto sea solo una broma de mal gusto o tendré que tomar medidas extremas con ustedes tres.

\- Pues yo si quiero saber de qué hablan, porque creo que están fumando de la mala. – dijo Laura - yo amo a Saga y nunca le seria infiel y menos con ustedes.

\- Lo que mi dulzura hermosa diga – dijo Saga dándole un beso en los labios

Jorge y Daniel se adelantaron a la sala de interrogación donde habían estado anteriormente con Saga y Alejando, mientras que Laura caminaba abrazada de Saga.

\- Lástima que Nat no esté aquí. A ella le encantan este tipo de chismes.

Saga sonrió con malicia.

\- No te preocupes mi vida, tengo todo en video y se lo podemos compartir.

\- Video? De que video hablas? – pregunto Laura – Es por eso que están tan histéricos?

Saga batió sus pestanas como niño travieso fingiendo ser inocente.

\- Es que... Creo que tus compañeros estaban muy tomados y confundieron a Lalito contigo. no es... fascinante lo que un poco de alcohol puede hacer en el libido de una persona? – dijo guiñándole un ojo

\- jajajajajajaja pues en qué estado estarían para hacer ese tipo de confusiones

\- no se cariño pero... incluso de su puño y letra describieron todo lo que le hicieron a Lalito en su cuarto de hotel en una de esas libretas trofeo en la que llevas la cuenta de tus conquistas con detalles y todo.

\- qué horror! y que me comparen con Eduardo no me parece nada lindo – dijo haciendo muecas

Saga le susurró.

\- Eso le pasa a todos los que se atrevan a meterse con mi mujer. Solo que a la próxima, mi ilusión no ira dirigido a uno solo y se darán todos contra todos. Nadie molesta a mi Lau y se queda impune.

Laura iba a hacerle mil preguntas al respecto pero Jorge se asomó y les gritó desde la puerta:

\- Se apuran o qué? No tenemos su maldito tiempo!

Saga le lanzó una adorable sonrisa que derritió a Laura y la hizo suspirar.

\- que geniecito se carga, verdad? Cualquiera diría que no ha tenido sexo en años.

Los dos entraron a la sala de interrogaciones poniendo a Laura en sus piernas y Jorge y Daniel se sentaron en las dos sillas al otro lado de la mesa.

\- Podrían dejar de hacer eso? – exclamó Daniel

\- Hacer qué?

\- Laura, no sabía que te gustara dar esos espectáculos – dijo Jorge muy serio

\- Uy... y eso que no nos han visto en acción – respondió Saga sonriendo – Nos ponemos mucho más cachondos con publico

\- en serio respeten el precinto! – reclamó Daniel azotando las manos en la mesa

\- Pero si todavía no estamos haciendo nada, y un burro hablando de orejas… - respondió Laura acurrucándose más en los brazos de Saga.

\- Laura porque no le dices a tu maridito lo que hiciste anoche – sugirió Jorge

\- Si amor... cuéntame. Con lujo de detalles si puedes – pidió Saga.

Laura se encogió de hombros.

\- Anoche, después de salir de aquí, fui a la casa a darme un baño, preparar la cena para el capitán, cenar los 4 juntos el capitán, su señora, tu y yo, hablar con la esposa del capitán sobre su embarazo, despedir al capitán y meternos a la ducha – dijo

\- no se te olvido nada? – pregunto Saga preocupado

Laura lo miró extrañada

\- no. yo estuve toda la noche contigo

\- no se te olvido decirles las veces que nos amamos entre la lavada de trastes, la regadera y dos o tres veces en la cama?

\- Ay por todos los santos! – exclamó Daniel enfadado.

\- De Athena? – preguntó Saga

\- qué?

\- Lo siento. chiste local – se burló Saga

\- ah pues si a esa vamos tu comiste postre más de tres veces y yo no tenía ni idea que se podía comer así – dijo Laura ruborizándose un poco.

\- jeje bueno... como le dije a estos muchachos... apenas te estoy ensenando.

Los dos hermanos se levantaron y patearon sus sillas tirándolas .

\- ya basta! Laura. Tu estuviste anoche en el hotel Olympico en la habitación 1004, tuvimos sexo toda la maldita noche contigo hasta que nos cansamos – gritó Daniel

\- Con los tres. Alejandro, Daniel y yo – aclaró Jorge

Laura batió sus pestañas. Sabía que estaban usando sus técnicas de interrogación con ella, pero para su desgracia ella de verdad no sabía que había pasado ahí.

\- Pues yo no sé con quién tuvieron sexo pero conmigo no fue. Yo estuve toda la noche con Saga. Y tú para que le andas diciendo a estos lo que me enseñas y lo que no?

\- pues es que me estaban felicitando porque dicen que te ensene muy bien – dijo Saga apenado.

Jorge azotó las manos en la mesa también quedando su cara muy cerca de la de Laura.

\- Porque no lo reconoces?

Saga respiró profundo. Se le estaba acabando la paciencia.

\- Bueno, ya estuvo bien. Lau... apaga las cámaras y sal de la habitación por favor.

Laura obediente se levantó de sus piernas y se dirigió hacia la puerta pero Jorge y Daniel quisieron cortarle el paso.

\- No ella no sale de aquí hasta que reconozca que es igual de casqui suelta que Nat, y que se acostó con nosotros anoche! – dijo Daniel mientras apagaba las cámaras

Laura dio otro paso hacia la puerta y Daniel intentó detenerla pero antes de que la toque siquiera voló por el aire hasta el otro lado de la habitación sin que se vea que Saga moviera un solo musculo. Laura salió de la habitación pero se quedó detrás del cristal.

\- Como demonios hizo eso? - preguntó Daniel doliéndose

Saga volvió a poner los pies sobre la mesa en actitud relajada con los brazos detrás de la nuca.

\- Porque hizo salir a Laura? – preguntó Jorge curioso

\- Porque no me gusta que se involucre con basura como ustedes, si por mi fuera ustedes estarían en el infierno con solo un deseo mío – mostró una sonrisa de su lado malo queriendo salir - Pero por respeto a Nat no lo hago .

\- Sabe que por atacar a un policía son varios años de cárcel verdad? – dijo Daniel

\- Yo? pero si tú te caíste solito, yo ni te toque – dijo Saga.

\- Yo estoy de testigo, Laura también – replico Jorge

\- y cuáles son sus pruebas?

\- lo mandaste a volar! – repitió Jorge

\- pruébalo

\- si tuviéramos como lo haríamos, llamaste zorra a Nat, pero Laura es igual no? – dijo Jorge queriendo herirlo en su orgullo.

\- Pruébalo. es tu palabra contra la suya, porque conmigo llego nuevecita – aclaró Saga relamiéndose los bigotes de solo recordarlo.- Pero... regresemos al tema principal. Aparte de levantarle cargos a su hermano por maltratar a mi señora... quieren que les pruebe que los tres son jotos de closet?

El tono de Saga se hacía cada vez menos cortés.

\- Toda fue un montaje! un puto montaje, y todo lo que dijo Laura que hicieron y usted es pura mierda – dijo Daniel

\- Levantar cargos Jaja Jaja no me haga reír - aclaró Jorge

Saga los miró sonriendo.

\- Tú! – señaló a Jorge - Prende la cámara. Para que vean que no un montaje... que se grave esta conversación. – dijo Saga.

El chico se paró a prender la cámara.

\- Nosotros no somos tan peligrosos como Alejandro. Ahora a el nadie lo va detener ese espectáculo que mostró solo lo emputo. ella trabaja con nosotros todos los días. Recuérdelo - amenazó Daniel

Saga se levantó con tanta calma y en silencio, que ambos retrocedieron un paso.

\- En un idioma que entiendas babosito. – dijo Saga dirigiéndose a Daniel - Tus hermanos, tu hermana y hasta tu madre, me la pelan. Ahora, yo saldré de esta habitación por 5 minutos. No me iré del Precinto. Tomen tiempo. y después... checaremos el video que hayan grabado juntos. Estamos? Pónganle una película nueva, fírmenla hagan lo que quieran para verificar que yo no alterare ese video. Si se graba algo que no sea a ustedes sentados ahí... quietecitos... dejaran en paz a Laura. Si no se graba nada... dejare que hagan con ella lo que quieran. que la grabadora sea testigo y quede asentado estamos?

\- Jaja Jaja pues hubiera empezado por ahí, la vamos a pasar muy rico con ella – dijo Jorge riendo – Aceptamos.

\- Bueno. ya me voy. Que conste que quedará asentado.

Saga salió y tomó a Laura de la mano detrás del cristal.

\- Te sugiero no mirar. Capaz que te conviertes en fujoshi. – sonrió

\- Pues toca reconocer que ahí protagonistas lindos pero hasta ahí llego. Me dirás lo que les vas a hacer? – preguntó Laura

\- Les voy a demostrar de una vez por todas que el video es real. Recrearé en su mente aquella noche en la que han sentido más placer en toda su vida, pero no te preocupes amor… llegare a tiempo antes de que cometan un pecado mortal – dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Laura se abrazó de Saga y escondió su cara en su cuello.

\- jeje bueno... eso está mejor. – dijo Saga sacando su celular y grabando lo que pasaba ahí dentro a través del cristal.

Tal como lo había predicho Saga, las cosas se calentaron muy rápido dentro de la sala y justo cuando iba a pasar algo más, Saga entró. Los dos chicos tenían los pantalones abajo y Daniel había puesto boca abajo a Jorge sobre la mesa.

\- Ejem, Ejem disculpen la interrupción... - Jorge y Daniel reaccionaron y al ver como estaban Intentaron arreglar sus ropas sin saber lo que había pasado - Wow! bóxer de Bob esponja... que ridículo! y el tuyo tiene un hoyo. No te alcanza para uno nuevo?

Jorge y Daniel empiezan a llamar a gritos a su hermano mayor. Saga fue y quito el video de la grabadora y guardándolo en su bata.

\- Que va hacer con el video? Es nuestro! – dijo Daniel

\- Tenerlo como evidencia en caso de que sigan jodiendo a mi Lau. – dijo Saga - Se los advertí. Este video tiene fecha y hora y hay testigos de que están aquí. Se ve que es la sala de interrogatorios y no podrán decir que esta falseado ni montado. Y por si se preguntan lo que hay en este video... - les mostró el video que tomó con el celular donde se veía como Daniel comenzaba a besar a Jorge y a desvestirlo y manosearlo y Jorge hasta se puso boca abajo parando el trasero sobre la mesa - A menos que tengan alguna especialidad en urología y hubieran querido revisarse la próstata mutuamente... creo que está bien claro... Jajaja

\- Maldito! – exclamó Daniel – Dejaremos en paz a Laura.

\- Una cosa más antes de irme... lo del video del hotel... es 100% cierto. Se cogieron al ex de Laura por error debido a haber sido víctimas de cierto truco hipnótico de mi parte – explicó Saga - Jajaja Tal vez a la otra deberían hacer una orgia entre los cuatro. Seguro esa relación de hermanos... será más unida jajajajajajaja

Los dos hermanos cerraban los puños furiosos mientras Saga salía de la sala.

\- A nosotros nos mantendrá en paz pero Alejandro no será tan fácil – aseguró Daniel

\- Por algo es nuestro hermano mayor – señaló Jorge

\- Pues intenten convencerlo... o lo van a ir a recoger al hospital... y para cuando lo hagan... se llamara Alejandra. Única advertencia. – dijo Saga muy serio.

\- él no le tiene miedo. – mencionó Jorge - si fue capaz de zangolotear a su mujer delante suyo y del capitán, que no hará ahora que lo saquemos de donde lo tienen.

Saga se volteó hacia ellos con una mirada cero amigable.

\- Retenme. Les suplico por lo que más quieran que me reten. Esto que sucedió ayer o aquí mismo no fue nada. Y por cierto... el video circulara... no se preocupen.

Alejandro llegó con dos oficiales al lado y todavía rojo de la ira.

\- Ustedes estúpidos no pudieron con este? – dijo Alejandro

Saga suspiró con expresión de desaliento. Era inevitable ese enfrentamiento. Revisó su reloj.

\- En serio tengo una cirugía. no quiero tener que explicar una y otra vez...

\- Pues lárguese de aquí que nadie lo está deteniendo! – replico Alejandro

\- Me parece muy bien. Buen día. – dijo pasando junto a Alejandro para tomar la mano de Laura.

\- Buen día doctor, y despídase muy bien de su esposa. Somos policías. Todo puede pasar – dijo Alejandro en tono burlón.

Desgraciadamente Saga lo tomó como una amenaza y su cabello comenzó a tornarse gris delante de Laura quien al verlo solo alcanzó a exclamar: Alejandro estúpido! Antes de coger a Saga de la Cara para besarlo y retroceder aun besándolo para meterse los dos en la siguiente Sala.

Saga sabía que y por qué lo estaba haciendo Laura, mas no le importó. No quiso quedarse con las manos cruzada y con un solo movimiento de su mano, como si se quitara el polvo de uno de sus hombros, hizo que Alejando cayera de rodillas con ambas piernas rotas en dos partes.

Los gritos de dolor de Alejandro y los de Jorge y Daniel al llegan a auxiliar a Alejandro se confundían con las instrucciones de otros oficiales de llamar a emergencias a pesar de que no sabían ni que paso.

Laura entró a la habitación con Saga y sin dejar de besarlo cerró la puerta tras de ella y se recargó ahí mismo mientras el alboroto se escuchaba afuera y ella continuaba aumentando la intensidad del beso. Saga comenzó a prenderse y cargo a Laura de su trasero para besarla mejor. Laura enroscó las piernas alrededor de la cintura de él y metió su mano por debajo de la bata y camisa para acariciar su pecho. El respondió haciéndole lo mismo por debajo de su blusa hasta que recordó que en serio tenía una cirugía y tenía el tiempo medido.

\- Dame chance de llamar a alguien que me cubra y terminamos lo que empezaste – dijo Saga con voz llena de deseo.

\- Pues llama porque de aquí no sales hasta que tu cabello vuelva por completo a la normalidad – dijo Laura.

\- Como dices? – Saga se tocó el cabello y sin soltarla, se fue a ver al espejo reflejante - demontres! intente estar tranquilo. te lo juro.

Laura se bajó de sus brazos y lo abrazó por la espalda.

\- Lo sé. Esos tres le sacan el tapón hasta a la misma madre teresa, y si estuviéramos solos sabes que no tengo problema con esto – dijo Laura mostrando un mechón de su cabello..

\- No puedo llegar al hospital así – recalcó Saga.

\- Hace un momento estaba mucho peor – aseguró Laura.

Saga se volteó y la miró a los ojos.

\- No puedo resistirte. Un beso más y me voy. Estás en tu trabajo y no quiero darte problemas.

\- Llama al hospital y te doy el beso.

\- Dame el beso y te aseguro que llegaré a tiempo a la cirugía. – Sin darle tiempo a responder, Saga tomó suavemente el rostro de Laura y se apresuró a pegar su cuerpo con el de ella.

Laura lo besó con todas sus fuerza. La boca de Saga no podía ser más incitante. El beso fue tan apasionado y estaba tan lleno de deseo de ambos, que Saga no pudo evitar que sus brazos se deslizaran lentamente alrededor de la cintura de Laura por debajo de la blusa. Cuando sintió la calidez de su piel, Saga la volvió a cargar finalmente dándose cuenta de traía falda corta, por lo que deslizo una de sus manos por debajo para acariciar todo el contorno de sus piernas, pasando por su liguero hasta llegar hasta su trasero. Laura se mostró incontenible y totalmente falta de inhibiciones mientras lo besaba a pesar de estar dentro de su área de trabajo. Su boca se inclinó sobre la de Saga y su lengua penetró y acarició hasta que se hubo quedado sin aliento.

\- Cuando te beso no quiero parar - le murmuró Laura – Y Ya que te dedicas a cumplirles fantasías a esos tres, tal vez algún día, me ayudaras a cumplir la mía que… - se sonrojo - apareció en mi mente el día del interrogatorio aquí mismo.

Saga solo la miró pero luego lanzó un gemido cuando Laura le cogió la mano y se la puso osadamente encima de uno de sus senos por encima de la blusa.

\- Si, dulzura - musitó Saga cerrando los ojos para controlar su calentura cuando sintió el pezón endurecido que él frotó instintivamente. - No es el lugar más romántico del mundo pero… No sabes qué es lo que me estás haciendo, ¿verdad? - preguntó Saga con voz grave – Ahora solo estaré pensando en regresar y ayudarte con eso.

Laura iba a seguir dándole cuerda, pero unos toquidos a la puerta detrás de ella, la persuadieron de no hacerlo.

\- Gómez!... esta aquí? – Era la voz del Capitán.

\- (siempre tan oportuno Capitán grrr) – Saga la bajo y la ayudó a acomodar su ropa - Si Capitán ya voy!

Saga le susurró:

\- jeje... terminaremos en casa. No te me escaparas ahí.

Laura asiente y ambos salen, viendo como los paramédicos ya llegaron y cargaban a Alejandro en una camilla. Saga se dio cuenta que el logotipo de sus uniformes era el de AHEPA.

\- Mira que conveniente! Mi transporte llego - le susurró al oído a Laura - Hey chicos! me dan un aventón al hospital?

\- Claro que si doc.! – dijeron mientras guardaban el equipo.

Saga le dio un último beso a Laura delante de Jorge y Daniel y siguió a los paramédicos subiéndose en la parte de adelante como correspondía a su rango.

Laura se volteo para decirles a Jorge y Daniel:

\- Y ustedes no van a ir con él? Qué clase de hermanos son?

Ambos vieron como Saga subía a la ambulancia y se miraron. Ninguno quería estar en el mismo lugar que Saga por si las dudas.

\- Que vaya solo Jorge. – respondió el Capitán - Daniel tiene turno contigo Gómez. No se cómo demonios se le ocurrió a Barbur caerse justo ahora con todo el trabajo que tenemos.

\- Me gusta más cuando me dice Laura Capitán, pero... Daniel no se ve bien. Esta igual de blanco que Jorge.

El Capitán volteó a verlos.

\- Qué? Bueno que demonios! es epidemia de enfermos o qué? Parece que hoy se quedara en la oficina sola y ustedes dos - señala a unos uniformados - lleven en la patrulla a estos dos también al hospital. No vaya a ser que de verdad estén enfermos y nos contagien a todos. – dijo cerrando los ojos y tomándose el puente de la nariz exasperado.

\- Díganle a Saga que los atienda. El seguro lo hace con mucho gusto y es el mejor médico del hospital.

Ninguno de los dos dijeron nada y solo seguían como zombis a sus compañeros en uniforme. No sabían que había pasado exactamente, pero era seguro que no se meterían con ella de nuevo. Era completamente perjudicial para su salud, su reputación, y su trasero.

 **Agosto 7, 12pm**

 **Templo Principal**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia**

Shion miraba preocupado hacia el horizonte desde la terraza del templo mirando por sobre las doce casas. Algo estaba oprimiendo su corazón como si supiera que algo estaba pasando en algún lugar del universo que cambiaría el rumbo de todo.

Vio como algunos dorados se dirigían al coliseo a entrenar, mientras que otros platicaban desde sus casas bromeando y jugando entre ellos.

Ya casi llegando al templo principal, vio a Aldebarán con Niv tomada de la mano dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba. Shion suspiró. Sabía que Niv necesitaba una explicación de lo que había pasado en el centro comercial y él estaba dispuesto a dárselo, con una pequeña ayuda.

Aldebarán y Niv pasaron todos los filtros necesarios hasta llegar hasta él.

\- Buenos días Maestro - dijo Alde poniéndose en una rodilla - Suplico una audiencia con usted si no está muy ocupado.

\- Buenos días chicos. Vengan. Vamos a mi terraza que ahí nadie nos molestara. – fue la respuesta del patriarca

Alde y Niv lo siguieron en silencio. Niv apretándole la mano nerviosa. Entraron a los aposentos de Shion y los dirigió directo a la terraza trasera desde donde podía escucharse la cascada de las termas.

Niv fue la primera en hablar.

\- Maestro Shion – dijo – Alde me dijo que… usted me trajo del centro comercial…

\- Cierto

\- Yo sé que Mayura me dijo que… yo tenía que esperar a que usted creyera que yo estuviera lista para saberlo pero…

Alde le besó la mano para tranquilizarla. Niv volteó su cabeza hacia él, quien estaba hincado a su lado para quedar a su nivel. Niv tomó valor con esta acción y se volvió hacia Shion.

\- Necesito saberlo. – volvió a decir – Soy un fenómeno?

Alde volteó a verla horrorizado con la palabra que acababa de utilizar. Shion se acercó a ella quitándose la máscara para que su voz no sonara tan distorsionada.

\- No eres más fenómeno que Alde, que yo… o que cualquiera de los que estamos aquí – dijo muy serio pero en voz suave – Mayura te ha ensenado muchas cosas y ya te lo ha explicado.

\- Si pero… lo del centro comercial…

\- Eso fue una situación especial y desafortunada que no pasó a mayores – contestó Shion – Sin embargo creo que si necesitas saber por qué o como lo hiciste y creo que en el fondo lo intuyes, pero no has querido verlo, ni creerlo.

\- Yo nunca había hecho algo así en Brasil. – replico Niv – Es algo que tiene este lugar?

\- En parte. – contestó Shion – Mas si bien influye, es algo que traes de nacimiento Niv.

\- Como es eso posible? Mi papa me lo hubiera dicho!

\- No si el mismo no lo sabe pequeña – la tomó de la mano y la sentó – Te mostraré algo pero quiero que mantengas tu mente abierta a lo que veras. Cierra tus ojos y relájate.

Niv lo hizo y Alde aprovechó para tomarle la mano. Ella se la apretó y él no la soltó. Shion entonces puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Niv y los tres pudieron ver lo que estaba en su cabeza.

Niv se vio a si misma caminando en una habitación blanca. Había una persona sentada al fondo y ella se dirigió hacia ella. Al acercarse aún más, esta persona se dio la vuelta levantándose de su asiento. Niv pareció por un momento desconcertada. La mujer frente a ella no pasaba de los 20 años y era preciosa, menuda, con cabello largo negro y ojos del mismo color. Usaba un diáfano vestido blanco con sandalias sencillas y un tocado de flores blancas.

La mujer extendió su mano para intentar tocarla pero Niv dio un paso atrás y ella bajo la cabeza y se volteo para abrazarse a sí misma. Shion tuvo que intervenir desde fuera.

\- Niv. Fíjate bien en ella. No es la primera vez que la vez. – dijo haciendo que Niv volteara para todos lados para buscar la voz de Shion y luego se fijara en la frágil figura frente a ella – Mírala de frente sin miedo y recuérdala.

Niv obedeció a Shion y se acercó a la mujer, quien alzó la mirada hacia ella.

\- Lo siento – dijo la desconocida con tristeza en la mirada – Yo solo quería protegerte.

Niv la miró detenidamente y poco a poco abrió los ojos asombrada. Shion tenía razón. Ella había visto toda su vida esa cara en las fotografías que estaban por toda la casa de su padre.

\- Mamá?

La chica solo asintió con la cabeza y Niv corrió a abrazarla llorando. Ella nunca había conocido a su madre, pues había fallecido a causa de su nacimiento. Alde se vio tentado a soltarle la mano y dejarlas disfrutar de tan conmovedora escena, pero Shion se lo impidió. El también necesitaba saber.

\- Niv… por favor perdóname. – le dijo su madre.

\- No! Yo te matee! Perdóname a mí.! – gritó Niv abrazándola con desesperación.

\- No fue tu culpa hija… Yo sabía el riesgo y lo tomé. – continuo mientras la abrazaba llorando – Nosotras no tenemos permitido alejarnos de nuestro hogar y mucho menos para seguir a un humano. – Le limpiaba las lágrimas a Niv – Yo rompí las reglas y me arriesgué. No pude evitarlo.

\- No entiendo…

Shion volvió a intervenir.

\- Adriana… tu hija necesita saberlo.

Adriana asintió y la tomó de las manos.

\- Ven… te mostraré – dijo su madre jalándola hacia una puerta que abrió.

Niv, Shion y Alde pudieron entonces ver su historia como si fuera una película:

Adriana visitaba seguido esa parte del bosque para jugar con las Hamadriades a quienes llamaba hermanas a pesar de ella misma no ser una de ellas. Todas ellas parecidas en forma y tamaño, bailaban, cantaban y jugaban por todo el lugar. Al verlas, a Niv le recordó aquellos cuentos de hadas donde estas se escondían y le hacían jugarretas a todo el que pasaba. Solo había alegría y risas en ese lugar y todas parecían ser muy felices.

De pronto un día que Adriana visitaba de nuevo esa parte del bosque, unas máquinas vinieron y comenzaron a derribar árbol tras árbol sin piedad. Decenas de humanos masacraban cada uno de los árboles, torturando, apuñalando y quemando uno a uno. Así pues cada una de las Hamadriades pertenecientes a esos árboles fallecían frente a sus ojos. Adriana intentó defenderlas de todos los modos posibles, haciendo que la misma naturaleza los detuviera, animales, ramas… incluso pidiéndole ayuda a Poseidón con tormentas torrenciales, pero de nada sirvió y ella se vio impotente ante la tecnología que usaban esos humanos. Mientras ellos tomaban un descanso resguardándose de la lluvia, Adriana, cansada y sola, se dejó caer en el fango abrazando uno de los olmos caídos pidiéndole perdón a su hermana por no haber podido hacer nada para evitar su muerte.

Su llanto desconsolado atrajo la atención de uno de los ingenieros a cargo de la tala de árboles, quien creyó que era alguna chica que se había perdido.

\- Disculpa… puedo ayudarte? – pregunto Carlo hincándose frente a ella – Estas perdida? Ven conmigo y te llevare con tu familia.

\- No! Todos ustedes son unos brutos insensibles – dijo levantando sus hermosos ojos llorosos hacia el – Por que las matan? Ellas han estado aquí desde hace cientos y miles de años! Que cuentas voy a rendir ahora?

Carlo la miró extrañado. Acaso era una de esas chiquillas hippies que estaban en contra de la tala de árboles? Ya se había enfrentado a muchas en el pasado, pero esta chica llegaba a otro extremo. Literalmente estaba llorando y pidiéndole perdón a cada árbol que habían tirado, que gracias a la tormenta de varios días, no habían podido ser tantos como el necesitaba. Todo el proyecto habitacional de lujo estaba en riesgo si no terminaban de talar esas varias hectáreas de bosque. Y sin embargo el llanto desconsolado de la chica, lo había conmovido.

\- Cómo te llamas? – le preguntó

\- No tengo un nombre – contestó la chica

\- Tengo que llamarte de algún modo – insistió Carlo

\- Soy una Dríade. No tengo un nombre humano o que pueda ser pronunciado por ti. – le dijo enjugando las lágrimas.

\- No tengo la menor idea de lo que hablas… - capítulo Carlo – pero Dríade me recuerda a Adriana. Te parece si te llamo así?

Adriana asintió sin comprender en primera, como un simple humano había podido verla. Después se dio cuenta que dentro de su tristeza, había olvidado mimetizarse con su cosmos como siempre lo hacía.

\- Comprendes que estas interrumpiendo mi trabajo y el de todos ellos? – dijo señalando hacia donde todos platicaban con el almuerzo en la mano

\- Y tu comprendes que estas matando a mis hermanas? – gritó Adriana - No hay árbol que no tenga su criatura elemental de la naturaleza en su interior y ustedes las están matando!

\- Pero yo no veo a nadie!

\- Tu no entiendes! Eres solo un asesino más! – gritó Desesperada haciendo que grandes lagrimas escurrieran por sus mejillas confundiéndose con el agua de lluvia y derritiendo el corazón de Carlo.

Carlo estaba en un dilema. No quería verla llorar, pero su trabajo estaba en juego. Ni modo. Un poder más grande que él, le sugirió desistir.

\- Adriana… que debo hacer para que dejes de llorar? Me partes el alma – le dijo

\- Vete y llévate a tus hombres contigo! – dijo – Dejen a mis hermanas en paz o tendré que matarlos a todos y no quiero hacerlo!

Carlo suspiró. Tal vez la chica de por si estaba loca y de todos modos las maquinas no podía avanzar debido a que se atascaban en el lodo por la lluvia. Y si era sincero, a el tampoco le hacía gracia talar los árboles, pero el terreno había costado mucho dinero a los inversionistas y no iban a estar contentos.

\- Adriana… Me voy a ir, y me llevare a todos conmigo – vio que logró captar su atención – Pero desgraciadamente aunque yo me los lleve hoy, en cuanto el clima sea más benigno, regresaran, conmigo o sin mí. No se puede evitar el progreso de la ciudad.

\- Si se puede! Tu… tu puedes hacerlo!. Ellos te escuchan! – insistió Adriana.

\- No comprendes. El terreno costo mucho dinero y a ningún humano le gusta perder dinero y menos en grandes cantidades.

Adriana limpió sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

\- No sé qué es el dinero. – dijo Adriana

\- Moneda corriente? Billetes? Oro? Tienen cierto valor que se cambia por bienes y servicios – explico Carlo – Puedo retrasar la obra unos días pero… ya te dije que vendrán otros y no serán tan sensibles. Por favor diles a tus "hermanas" que deben irse o morirán.

Carlo la ayudó a levantarse y se despidió de ella.

Adriana lo siguió con la mirada y vio que efectivamente había cumplido con su palabra. Las máquinas y el mismo Carlo se retiraban del lugar. Se quedó observando a aquel humano que había cumplido su palabra con la esperanza de volver a verlo. No era un hombre joven, posiblemente andaría ya en a finales de sus 30's, pero hasta ahora, era el primer humano adulto que la veía y la había ayudado sin pedir nada a cambio.

Pasaron varios días y ni las maquinas ni Carlo volvieron al lugar. Adriana regresó a su casa en el roble principal del Parque das Magabeiras, el parque más grande de la ciudad y colindante con el bosque donde estaban sus hermanas, con el pensamiento de buscar a Carlo en la menor oportunidad para agradecérselo.

Unas semanas después, Adriana caminaba cabizbaja por el parque pensando en lo que Carlo le había dicho. Debía haber una manera de evitar que talaran ese bosque. De pronto tropezó con la persona que había estado en sus pensamientos todo este tiempo. Lo vio diferente. Traía un traje azul marino con corbata el cabello peinado de una forma más formal y con un periódico en la mano.

\- Adriana? Hola!

\- Hola! – dijo algo ruborizada - No es algo incómodo eso que traes puesto con este clima húmedo?

Carlo sonrió apenado tomándose la cabeza nervioso.

\- Estoy esperando que den las 2 para asistir a una entrevista de trabajo y por eso estoy vestido así.

Adriana lo miró extrañado.

\- Pero… tú ya tenías un trabajo.!

\- Uhhh… si pero… falsee información para que dejaran en paz a tus adorados árboles y… ahora necesito otro – contestó sonriendo – Tengo mucha experiencia así que no será difícil.

Adriana quedó sorprendida. Él había perdido su trabajo por cumplir su promesa con ella? Por qué a un humano le importaba tanto como para arriesgarse así?

Carlo la invitó a sentarse en una de las bancas.

\- Y tú? Vives cerca de aquí?

\- Si. Allá – dijo señalando al roble, pero Carlo seguía sin comprender

\- Vives en el parque? Debes tener una vida difícil entonces.

\- No. Tengo todo lo que necesito – dijo Adriana – Y tú?

\- Yo? Pues… más o menos igual, aunque tengo un departamento en el centro donde vivo solo. No soy rico pero tengo mis ahorros que me permiten vivir sin privaciones – contestó Carlo intentando analizar su vida

La alarma de su reloj sonó y se Carlo se levantó.

\- Tengo que llegar a tiempo a mi cita, aunque me gustaría quedarme a platicar. – dijo – Si no estás muy ocupada… querrías verme mañana aquí? Una hora antes del atardecer en caso de que me den el trabajo.

Adriana asintió alegremente y lo que se convirtió en una simple cita para platicar, se convirtió en 7, y luego en 15 y las citas cada vez eran más y más largas. Caminaban por el parque, o hacían un picnic.

Un día Carlo llego sin su alegría habitual y Adriana lo notó de inmediato.

\- Que sucede?

\- Lo siento Adriana. Ya no se puede retrasar mas la tala de los árboles. – le dijo – En 48 horas todas las máquinas de esa compañía irán al mismo tiempo para acabar con todo.

\- No! Dijiste… dijiste que con oro podríamos salvarlas! – dijo desesperada

\- Si pero… No tengo esa cantidad. En toda mi vida trabajando no tendría esa cantidad. – aseguró Carlo.

\- Yo te lo doy! – dijo Adriana – Te doy todo el que necesites! Solo no los dejes!

Adriana lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló hacia el roble casi corriendo. Carlo la siguió y después de hacer una oración a Zeus, Adriana metió la mano en un agujero del árbol y comenzó a sacar monedas de oro que parecían bastante antiguas. Y se las comenzó a pasar a Carlo por montones. Carlo no estaba seguro de saber si estaba soñando o era cierto lo que estaba pasando, pero por inercia le pasó su mochila y ella comenzó a llenarla hasta que ya era para ella imposible de cargar.

\- Crees que eso sea suficiente? – preguntó angustiada – Hay mas pero….

\- De donde sacaste esto? Lo robaste?

\- No! Claro que no! Dime si es suficiente! Quieres más? Hay más!

La desesperación en la voz de Adriana hizo que Carlo hiciera algo que quería hacer desde la primera vez que la vio. Levantó su barbilla hacia él y le dio un beso muy suave. Adriana había visto a muchas parejas besarse bajo la sombra del roble, pero nunca había experimentado esa sensación. Quería llorar y brincar de alegría al mismo tiempo y Carlo al ver que ella no lo rechazaba la estrechó más contra su pecho y profundizo el beso.

Adriana supo en ese momento que ya no podría separarse de Carlo aunque quisiera y Carlo también lo supo. No importaba nada que no fuera en ese momento hacer feliz a Adriana.

\- Vente conmigo. – pidió Carlo – Te prometo dedicar mi vida a hacerte sonreír, después de arreglar el problema del bosque.

Adriana aceptó y desde ese momento ya no se separaron nunca. Carlo vendió las monedas y con lo que le dieron fue suficiente para que ambos fueran a hacer la compra del terreno antes de que las maquinas llegaran a acabar con todo. Carlo no quiso quedarse con la propiedad y la donó al parque. De ese modo nunca tendrían que preocuparse por sus demás hermanas.

Carlo utilizó parte de sus ahorros para sacarle sus papeles a Adriana y se casó con ella tan pronto los tuvo en sus manos, y el mismo día que ella descubrió que esperaba la llegada de Niv.

\- Carlo… mis hermanas están muy agradecidas por lo que hiciste por ellas y… yo también…

\- Pero no pudieron venir a la boda – dijo Carlo sonriendo

\- Ellas no pueden alejarse del bosque… pero… recuerdas que me comentaste que… tu más grande sueño era tener un equipo de Futbol profesional? – preguntó Adriana mientras lo abrazaba.

\- Si lo recuerdo, pero mis ahorros ya casi se terminan y ahora en serio debo ponerme a trabajar mi amor – dijo dándole un beso en la frente – Este presupuesto debo entregarlo para mañana esperando que me den la obra.

Adriana ignoró ese último comentario.

\- Ellas han mandado algo para ti, en este sobre. – dijo entregándole un sobre muy pesado – Parece que se reunieron todas y le pidieron un favor muy especial a Zeus… para ti.

Carlo sonrió de manera algo burlona. La manera en la que Adriana se expresaba de los dioses griegos siempre lo hacía pensar que de niña le habían contado suficientes cuentos mitológicos.

\- Y que me habrá mandado tu tan famoso Zeus? – dijo abriendo el sobre y quedándose callado.

Dentro del sobre, estaban los papeles que indicaban que el nuevo dueño del equipo Cruzeiro FC era El, y un cheque por la misma cantidad que él había pagado por la parte del bosque que donó. No comprendía nada de lo que estaba pasando pero días después, junto con Adriana se había presentado en el campo de entrenamiento donde le dijeron que los documentos eran legítimos y al banco donde el Gerente casi se hinca a besarle los pies cuando le dijo que quería abrir una cuenta con esa cantidad.

Carlo entonces pudo comprarle a Adriana la casa que ella quería rodeada de flores y arboles donde vivieron felices siete meses más. No había pareja más feliz en todo Brasil a pesar de la visible diferencia de edad. Carlo se desvivía por Adriana y ella aprendió a ser lo más humana posible.

Pero no contaban con que el alejamiento de Adriana del roble del parque, y el haberse entregado a un humano y quedar embarazada, rompió con su ciclo de vida, y cada día se debilitaba más y más. Adriana lo sentía, y cada día, a escondidas de Carlo, encendía su cosmos de color verde esmeralda y se lo pasaba a su bebe. Ella sabía que era muy probable que no pudiera sobrevivir para ver a su hija crecer, pero no le faltaría la protección de ella y de sus hermanas en cualquier parte del mundo si eso llegara a suceder.

Y así fue. Adriana uso toda la energía que le quedaba para el parto. Carlo estaba presente en la sala y cuando le presentó a su hija, Adriana sonrió al ver que Niv era iluminada con un aura verde como el de ella, le dio un beso, murmuró el nombre de Nívea y su luz se extinguió para siempre dejando a un Carlo completamente desconsolado con su hija recién nacida en brazos.

Niv comenzó a llorar al ver a su padre como loco al perder a su madre e incluso Alde no pudo dejar de sentirse abrumado con la historia.

Adriana regresó la conciencia de Niv a la sala blanca.

\- Hija, ahora sabes de dónde vienes. Cometí el pecado de enamorarme de tu padre y tenerte, pero nunca me arrepentí de hacerlo. – le dijo mientras la acariciaba – Siempre he estado contigo, y lo estaré siempre. Te has convertido en una hermosa mujer y es solo ahora, cuando te has visto en las vicisitudes de una ceguera física, y un confrontamiento con alguien peligroso que tu cosmos natural ha salido en tu auxilio. Abrázalo y no le tengas miedo. Eres mi hija y tienes el derecho a portarlo. Jamás digas de nuevo que eres un fenómeno, porque entonces yo también lo soy.

Niv la abrazó arrepentida.

\- Lo siento. Te prometo no volver a rechazarlo. – prometió

\- En este santuario hay mucha gente buena Niv. Tu marido me gusta mucho. Es gentil y fuerte… no hubiera querido a alguien diferente para ti. Y te ama mucho. – dijo Adriana sonriendo.- Ahora es tiempo de que regreses con él.

Tanto Niv como Alde se ruborizaron.

\- Volveré a verte? – preguntó Niv.

\- Posiblemente, pero no en un futuro cercano. Estoy tomando mucha de tu energía para poder manifestarme y en este momento es perjudicial para ti. – dijo Adriana – Recuerda seguir tu entrenamiento y siempre sonreír.

Adriana se fue alejando más y más y Niv sintió como regresó a la terraza de la Sala del Patriarca. Sin embargo después de despertar, estaba completamente exhausta y apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

Alde miró a Shion quien lo tranquilizó de inmediato.

\- Solo necesita dormir Alde… No te preocupes. Estará bien después de una siesta. Posiblemente un poco sensible y llorona, pero será normal.

Alde la cargo en brazos con delicadeza y Niv se quedó completamente dormida contra su pecho.

\- Maestro… entonces Niv es hija de una Dríade y un humano

\- Si

\- Maestro… se enoja si le pregunto otra cosa?

Shion suspiró.

\- No tienes ni la menor idea de que es una Dríade verdad Aldebarán?

\- Jijjiji no.

\- Las dríades son ninfas que cuidan de los árboles y los bosques. Se supone que deben castigar a los humanos que perjudican a estos mismos, pero como escuchaste, esta vez fue demasiado para ella. – contestó Shion – Lo que en cierta forma te benefició, pues de no haber sido así, no tendrías a esta preciosa criatura en tus brazos.

Alde la miró dormir y le dio tanta ternura que la apretó un poco.

\- Maestro… última pregunta.

\- Dime

\- Que no las ninfas son hijas de…

\- Creo que eso podemos dejarlo para otra ocasión Alde – interrumpió Shion evadiendo la respuesta – Debes llevarla a descansar y yo debo trabajar. Ahora lo importante es que ella ya sabe la verdad de su origen y será más fácil comprender lo que hacemos aquí. Ahora si me disculpas…

Alde asintió e hizo una reverencia llevándose a Niv en brazos. No importaba en realidad la respuesta de Shion. Niv era Niv y estaba con él y eso era lo único importante para él. Lo demás, pasaba a segundo plano.

 **Agosto 8, 8 am.**

 **Templo Principal**

 **Santuario de Athena**

Todos estaban sentados a la mesa del desayuno. Mu, Aioros, Shion, Shaina, Kiki y Sammy. Mu y Aioros cambiaban impresiones acerca de los horarios en los que les había tocado la guardia esa semana. Shion escuchaba a Kiki explicar emocionado como había reparado con éxito algunas de las armaduras dañadas que aún había en el santuario mientras que Shaina estaba en completo silencio y Sammy, visiblemente molesta, hacia un excesivo ruido con los cubiertos y el plato.

\- Sammy, por favor evita hacer ese ruido – pidió Shion haciendo que Sammy se detuviera por un instante, pero después volteó a ver a Shaina y regresó a lo mismo. – Sammy! Te pedí por favor que pararas.

Sammy dejo entonces los cubiertos, comenzó a comer con los dedos y empezó a patear la pata de la mesa, haciendo que ahora todos voltearan a verla. Shaina intento detenerla poniéndole una mano en las rodillas pero ella insistió viéndola desafiante.

Shion también dejó los cubiertos casi azotándolos.

\- Ahora que pasa? – Sammy no dijo nada pero se bloqueó para que Shion no pudiera leerla lo que lo hizo enojarse más – Samantha!

Sammy brincó al escuchar su nombre.

\- Shaina prometió que saldríamos en su día libre con Minos y por portarse mal no podré ir a ningún lado y no es justo! Me he portado bien… he hecho mis deberes y no la he desobedecido! Porque entonces yo tengo que quedarme aquí solo porque ella está castigada? - dijo Sammy en voz suave pero firme para no hacer enojar más a Shion.

Mu y Aioros esperaban un grito de parte de Shion pero este permaneció callado respirando profundamente mientras tamborileaba los dedos. Shaina permaneció en silencio. No podía refutarle nada.

\- Pero Sammy, Minos no estará dispuesto a llevarte a ti sola – dijo Mu sonriendo – Porque no esperan a la próxima semana.?

\- Si Sammy. – secundó Aioros – No es como que Minos tenga experiencia con niños para que vayas solo con el – Shion volteó a ver a Aioros – Seria una completa tortura para el juez más sádico del inframundo - bromeó

Sammy comenzó a jugar con Aioros a hacerle muecas y demás que el respondía también. Shion pensó un momento en lo que acababa de decir Aioros.

\- Creo que esta vez Sammy tiene razón. Si Minos accede a llevársela un rato no me opondré. – lo dijo con una sonrisa que Mu que lo conocía bien sabía que su decisión se basaba más en querer joder a Minos que complacer a Sammy.

Todos en la mesa voltearon a verlo asombrados y Sammy corrió a abrazarlo.

\- Si va a querer! Minos es mi amigo! Gracias!

\- Termina tu desayuno. – ordenó Shion – Aun puedo cambiar de opinión.

Sammy regresó a su lugar a terminarse el desayuno mientras Shaina suspiraba y le enviaba un mensaje a Minos. Ya podía escuchar toda la cantaleta de su marido por dejarse castigar de esa manera.

Shion sin embargo, pensaba que ese día era la primera audiencia de Dohko. Estaría bien dejándolo que arreglara solo sus problemas? La verdad es que tenía ganas de ir y aunque sea cerciorarse que estaba bien, y no corría peligro. Tal vez si se escapaba…

Un mensaje de texto a su celular le crispó los nervios.

" Debido a causas de fuerza mayor (ni me preguntes cual) Se ha pospuesto mi audiencia para el diez. Sera que puedas venir a darme apoyo moral? Es a las 9 am. Avísame. Dohko"

Maldición! El mismo día de la audiencia de Shaka? Ahora si estaba seguro de 1.- No poder asistir y 2.- Que todos los dioses conspiraban en su contra. Aun así, haría lo posible por no dejarlo solo. Conociéndolo, se ahorcaría el mismo y si tenían esperanzas de salir del embrollo, solamente lo enredaría más.

 **Agosto 8, 4 pm.**

 **Flisvos Park**

 **Atenas, Grecia.**

Minos veía agotado como Sammy correteaba a los gatos de la Marina Flisvos a quienes atraía con sardinas y luego se echaban a correr en cuanto se la lograban quitar de la mano. Estaba exhausto. La última vez que había salido con Sammy no recordaba haberse sentido tan cansado, pero para ser sinceros, aquella vez él estaba trabajando y no le puso mucha atención.

Cuando Shaina le había llamado esa la mañana para decirle que no podría verlo pero Sammy quería ir con él, al principio se había enfadado mucho. Parecía que su esposa hacia hasta lo imposible por quedarse castigada en ese maldito santuario mientras que el tenía que quedarse una semana más con las ganas y ahora hasta pasear con Sammy como padre divorciado a quien le dan permiso de sacar a su hija una vez a la semana. Por eso mismo, escogió un lugar donde Sammy se divirtiera: Flisvos Park, el parque infantil más grande de Atenas y se habían sacado juntos cientos de fotos, enviándole a Shaina las mejores con dedicatorias tipo: Que lastima que no pudiste venir; Nos estamos divirtiendo como enanos; De lo que te pierdes por no estar aquí etc.

Shaina había sido muy clara: Cero dulces si comenzaba a estar de malcriada, Nunca perderla de vista, y si podía darle una o dos lecciones de cultura general sería mucho mejor. Con lo que Minos no contó, es que al final, Sammy le diera esas dos lecciones: Primero ella había pedido que la llevara en tren suburbano hasta allá en lugar de usar el auto, pues ella nunca se había subido en uno. Minos aceptó, pero una vez dentro recordó que él no era bueno para leer el alfabeto griego, Sammy tuvo que, en su poco conocimiento, ensenarle cual parada era la correcta para llegar al parque, lo que incomodó sobre manera a Minos.

\- Shaina te va a reganar si se entera que no sabes – le dijo Sammy en tono regañón – Te recomiendo que hagas muchas planas en tu cuaderno como yo para que te las aprendas.

\- Si, si, aja… mira! Carros chocones!

\- Donde?

Minos, aliviado de poder cambiar el tema, la subió en uno junto con él y dejó que ella condujera.

Más tarde, después de que estuvieran un rato en el teatro al aire libre viendo un show de marionetas que Minos disfruto mucho, Sammy había corrido hacia donde unos niños se correteaban con unas bicicletas rentadas.

\- Minos… tu sabes andar así?

\- No – tuvo que reconocer el juez

\- Rentamos unas? Podemos buscarte unas con rueditas a los lados para ti– dijo Sammy sin ninguna malicia en sus palabras

Sammy corrió hacia el quiosco donde rentaban las bicicletas, pero afortunadamente para Minos, no tenían bicicletas de su tamaño con rueditas a los lados, así que tuvo que aprender solo dándose uno o dos sentones maldiciendo su mala suerte, mientras Sammy pedaleaba como loquita con la suya de color rosa y con la ayuda de las rueditas.

Después de eso habían pasado a los juegos infantiles, donde Sammy subió tan alto en la telaraña, que Minos tuvo que subir por ella y se quedó atorado boca abajo hasta que Sammy jaló el cinturón que lo sostenía y Minos quedó como mosca en telaraña haciendo que Sammy riera tan fuerte que cayó sobre su torso.

Todas las madres que estaban con sus hijos, estaban fascinadas con la relación padre-hija que veían entre Minos y Sammy. Desgraciadamente para Minos, cada vez que una de ellas se le acercaba para preguntarle algo Sammy llegaba corriendo, saltando o fingiendo un llanto inconsolable que hacía que ellas se alejaran. Tan pronto veía que las señoras se alejaban, Sammy regresaba a jugar.

\- Vamos a brincar! A mí nunca me dejan brincar – había dicho mientras lo jalaba para correr a donde rentaban algunas camas elásticas y los dos saltaron hasta que se cansaron.

Incluso, debido al calor y a todo el ejercicio que estaban haciendo, Fueron a sentarse debajo de un árbol y los dos tomaron una siesta. Solo hasta que fue la hora del almuerzo y el estómago de Sammy comenzó a hacer ruidos fue que ella lo despertó para que la llevara al Quiosco a comer algo.

\- Que vas a querer? – preguntó Minos viendo que todo era comida rápida.

\- Quiero un hok dok – dijo la niña señalando la imagen

\- Se dice Hot Dog o perro caliente – corrigió Minos pidiendo dos

\- Guacala! Están hechos de perritos?

\- Claro que no!

\- Ahhhh… que tenga mucho tomate picado – aclaró la niña.

Minos lo pidió así y le preguntó:

\- Eres adicta al jitomate o qué?

\- No. Pero Shion dice que hay que comer siempre frutas y verduras y el jitomate es… uno de esos. – contestó Sammy recibiendo su almuerzo de manos de Minos.

\- Y si Shion te dice que te avientes a un precipicio lo haces inmediatamente no?

Sammy negó con la cabeza.

\- No. Primero le pregunto si me dará un paracaídas o si el estará abajo para cacharme – dijo muy segura antes de comenzar a comerse su almuerzo en grandes bocados que hacía que se le inflaran los cachetes como globos.

Minos casi se atraganta con su respuesta pero no dijo nada. Nunca le podía ganar a esa niña. Menos mal que Aiacos estaba en Paris porque si no, seguro vendría a fisgonear y burlarse de él.

\- Minos! Vamos a mojarnos! – dijo Sammy jalándolo hacia donde había una fuente bailarina donde varios papas intentaban sacar a sus hijos para que no se mojaran pero sin éxito.

Sammy le ganó a Minos y para cuando él se dio cuenta, ella ya estaba empapada.

\- Shaina me va a matar cuando se entere – pensó al ver como la niña se integraba con otros más o menos de su edad para corretear los chorros de agua.

Para que se pudiera secar, fueron a los columpios, a pedalear en los botes de pato del pequeño lago y ahora, cuando Minos ya estaba a punto de rendirse y decirle a Shaina que irían al depa, levantó la mirada y ya no la vio.

\- Maldición! – dijo Buscándola rápidamente – Sammy? Sammy! Basta de juegos! Ya me quiero ir!

Sintió un poderoso cosmos rondar al mismo tiempo que Sammy lanzaba un grito.

\- Sammy! – gritó mientras corría hacia donde vio a la pequeña figura correr hacia el con desesperación.

Minos vio en el cielo una figura humana con alas que caía en picada para pescar a una asustada Sammy.

\- Minos! Sálvame! – gritó cuando llegó junto a el – Me quiere llevar con él y no quiero!

\- Quien? Quien es quien te quiere llevar? – dijo Minos cargándola y abrazándola contra su pecho.

No tuvo que esperar mucho para tener su respuesta.

\- Theseus! – exclamó Minos sorprendido.

\- Vaya! Minos de Griffo! – Dijo el ángel de artemisa – Entrégamela. Mi señora la quiere.

Minos lo miró como si estuviera loco.

\- Creo que sabes que eso no es posible. – dijo Minos – Esta bajo mi cuidado.

\- Eso a mí no me importa – contestó el Ángel de Artemisa – Dámela y te dejare irte sin problema.

\- En serio? No me digas? – dijo Minos sin soltar a Sammy

Theseus volvió a sacar sus alas y Minos al ver que estaba en clara desventaja, tuvo que llamar a su Surplice.

\- No seas tonto. No deseo hacerte daño e iniciar una guerra. Ella no pertenece ni a Hades ni a Athena, por lo que puedes írmela entregando. No le pasara nada malo. – insistió Theseus poniéndose en posición de ataque.

\- Puedes intentarlo pero no te será fácil y lo sabes – Minos quería soltar a Sammy para poder atacarlo pero por experiencia sabía que esos ángeles siempre andaban en triada. Si la soltaba y escondido estaba Odysseus o Icarus, se la podrían llevar antes de que el pudiera hacer nada.

Theseus desplegó sus alas para atacar a Minos y que soltara a Sammy, pero la Surplice se cerró en torno a ellos protegiéndolos con las alas, y haciendo que Minos se moviera varios metros hacia atrás.

\- Vamos Minos. No puedes creer que tienes oportunidad contra mí. Si quieres morir pues estoy de acuerdo en hacerlo, pero no quisiera que la niña llegara herida ante mi señora. Te doy otra oportunidad para entregármela.

Minos se quedó callado. En qué diablos se había metido? Por qué tanto afán por tener a Sammy? La niña temblaba en sus brazos pero había dejado de llorar, como si supiera que si hacía mucho escandalo o se movía mucho fastidiaría a Minos tanto que la entregaría.

\- Sammy, hazme un favor – dijo Minos – Toma mi celular y graba lo que está pasando

\- Pero no quiero ver! Vámonos por favor! – le susurro

\- Aún no. Él puede seguirnos. Necesito defenderme pero necesito pruebas de que el empezó primero. Puedes Hacerlo? – pidió Minos

\- Si.

Él le dio el celular y lo dejo grabando.

\- Agárrate bien porque no podre sostenerte con el brazo todo el tiempo.

\- Si.

Minos entonces abrió las alas de la Surplice justo cuando Theseus saltaba para darle un golpe que le dio en uno de los costados haciéndolo caer varios metros más adelante. Sammy no dejaba de grabar con el celular. Minos se incorporó y Lanzo su cosmic marionattion con una mano para abrazar a Sammy con el otro. No logró agarrarlo de lleno, pero si de un brazo, lo que hizo que Theseus volteara enojado.

\- Pero que carajos crees que haces?

Sin soltarlo, Minos manipulo el brazo de Theseus para que se golpeara el mismo. Sonriendo le decía.

\- No te pegues! No te pegues!

Humillado, Theseus lanzó su ataque con una mano hacia el espacio entre Sammy y los hilos de Minos, dándole en el mismo lugar que antes haciendo que Minos se doliera y comenzara a enojarse.

Ambos golpeaban y contraatacaban, conectando el golpe cada vez, pero debido a la resistencia de ambos eso podía terminar nunca. Sammy veía con horror que ambos estaban sangrando y no podía hacer nada.

\- Si no lo sueltas no podremos irnos – suplicaba Sammy a Minos.

\- Si lo suelto será peor – contestó este

\- Cierra tus alas y yo lo distraigo. Le dije a Shaina que te cuidaría. – dijo Sammy firmemente.

Minos no tuvo mucha opción más que cerrar sus alas no tanto por hacerle caso a Sammy sino para darse un break. Pensándolo bien, era mejor Salir de ahí antes de que su jefe rastreara el uso de la Surplice y lo castigara también. Lo soltó y Sammy comenzó a encender su cosmos, pero esta vez de color blanco.

\- Cierra los ojos y abre las alas cuando sientas su próximo golpe por favor – dijo la niña.

Minos asintió y lo hizo. En cuanto sintió el golpe a milímetros de las alas, las abrió y el cosmos de Sammy explotó cegando temporalmente a Theseus por su brillo haciendo que retrocediera debido a la brillantez.

\- Vámonos! Vámonos! – Urgió Sammy y Minos no lo pensó dos veces.

Abrió un portal y ambos desaparecieron de ahí para consternación y enojo del Ángel.

El portal Minos lo abrió en su departamento y se dejó caer exhausto mientras Sammy se levantaba de sus brazos y corría hacia la cocina asustada por un vaso del agua para dárselo a Minos.

Minos se quitó la Surplice y se tomó el costado. Maldito Theseus. Seguro le había roto una costilla o algo así. Minina corrió a darle algunos besos y el dejó querer. Escuchó que Sammy no hacia ruido en la cocina y decidió levantarse a ver que sucedía. La encontró hecha un ovillo debajo del garrafón del agua sollozando.

Extrañado se dejó caer junto al garrafón del otro lado de donde estaba Sammy.

\- No es para tanto Sammy. Seguro has visto más sangre en los entrenamientos dentro del Santuario

\- No lloro por eso – confesó – Ahora tu tampoco me vas a querer!

Minos volteó a verla y le extendió la mano para que fuera con él. Sammy fue a acurrucarse con él.

\- Sammy, no le vayas a decir a nadie porque si no mi reputación se va al suelo, pero si te quiero. – dijo doliéndose – Si no, hubiera sido más fácil entregarte no crees? Así No estaría doliéndome todo.

Sammy se tallo sus ojitos mientras lo escuchaba.

\- Creo que… necesito recostarme un rato con Miniña. – dijo Minos - Porque no vas a jugar a tu cuarto un rato. Le diré a alguien que venga por ti más tarde.

Sammy lo ayudó a levantarse del suelo e hizo lo que le indicaba. Minos aprovechó para buscar algún analgésico en la cocina y tomárselo con whiskey. Envió el video a Hades y un mensaje a Shaina.

" Mas te vale que traigas tu jugoso trasero aquí al departamento para recoger a Sammy. Tienes muchas cosas que explicarme y ninguna de las dos se ira hasta que lo hagas"

Se recostó en su cama con minina y esperó. Ya sea que Hades llegara a darle un sermón, o que llegara Shaina con una explicación. Y que Theseus se cuidara de no encontrárselo solo, porque entonces sí, sentiría todo lo que él era capaz de hacer.

 **Agosto 9, 11 a.m.**

 **Casa de Ares**

 **Bagdad, Irak**

Keres miraba por la ventana de su habitación viendo desde ahí como Ares y su hermana Eris platicaban en el jardín. No auguraba nada bueno. Todos sabían que en cuanto Eris se aparecía en algún lugar, la discordia comenzaba a hacer estragos ahí.

Y a pesar de eso, Keres solo podía pensar en lo que sus hermanos le harían a Shaka o Aleix cuando lo encontraran. Tenía que encontrarlo a como diera lugar y pedirle perdón. Decirle que había cometido un gran error al secuestrarlo y obligarlo a estar con ella… y ni hablar de la boda que Isis le había ayudado a realizar para poder quitarse su anillo. Le daría la salida más fácil para el que seria que esperaran a que naciera él bebe y en cuanto le diera el apellido se divorciarían. No haría falta que hicieran vida en pareja, solo "lo correcto" ante los ojos de su familia y después sería libre y su familia lo dejaría en paz. No estaba muy segura de que Nix estuviera feliz con esta decisión pero si tenía que elegir entre la felicidad de Shaka o de su madre, Shaka le ganaba de calle. Aun guardaba mucho rencor a su madre y sería capaz de matarla con sus propias manos si pudiera, aunque con ello sabía que se condenaría ella también.

Se alejó de la ventana y se sentó en la cama y suspiro. Desde que habían regresado de la reunión con Nix, Ares estaba más atento que nunca. Habían pasado a comprar ropa nueva para Keres y pasado por tiendas de bebes para ir viendo que estilo de habitación pondrían en la casa para él bebe porque, a palabras de Ares, el seria el padrino.

Ares… es lo único que la detenía de no salir corriendo a buscar a Aleix como loca. Si lo dejaba solo, no habría quien lograra controlarlo a base del té de hierbas que ella le daba para mantenerlo en un estado tranquilo, o quien le preparara su ducha caliente para relajarlo después de un mal día, o quien le pasara los chismes de las anécdotas de los humanos que salían en internet que a veces hacían que Ares se enterneciera o quedara horrorizado como un niño pequeño. Tampoco tendría con quien desahogarse de como ya quería deshacerse de Afrodita o como anhelaba tanto ser feliz con una familia y entonces Keres se daba cuenta que también era una persona frágil e inestable, por lo que sin ella cerca, Ares volvería sin remedio a ser el dios sádico, cruel e inhumano que los mitos relataban una y otra vez.

También se había dado cuenta que cada vez que él viajaba solo a visitar a alguno de sus tíos o su padre, regresaba demasiado excitado, agresivo y le costaba trabajo regresarlo a un estado idóneo para seguir trabajando con él. Era cuando regresaba a su estado tranquilo que él le confesaba los horrores que hacia mientras estaba fuera. A veces arrepentido, otras veces le causaba tanta gracia al Dios de la Guerra, que no sabía si creerle o no. Como aquella vez que había confesado haber utilizado un nuevo invento de Fobos y Deimos para molestar a algunas chicas en un baño de mujeres en un hotel de Grecia, o que había intentado abusar de una Santa de Athena. Esa vez, Keres se había atrevido a leerle la cartilla a Ares y lo había obligado, a punta de chantajes y dramas, a que prometiera pedirle perdón a todas esas chicas. Ares le dijo que sí, pero no le dijo cuándo, con lo cual Keres se dio por bien servida. Ella sabía que el cumpliría la promesa. No muy pronto, pero lo haría.

Pasó algún tiempo pensando y se decidió finalmente a pedirle a Ares permiso para ir a buscar a Aleix. Podría dejarle su te en botellas para que lo calentara únicamente, aunque casi estaba segura de que aun así no lo tomaría. No era de su agrado y solo lo hacía por complacerla a ella. Se levantó de la cama y buscó la armadura que le había enviado Anubis a espaldas de los demás dioses. Ya una vez había tenido su armadura griega que había sido destruida en pago a algunos pecadillos cometidos, pero por el momento esta tendría que servir.

Escuchó algunas voces en el pasillo y decidió mantenerse al margen:

\- Estas segura que fue él? – pregunto Ares

\- Si. Ya lo confirme. – dijo Eris - Tu lo usaste por algún tiempo como tu avatar. Dime como joderlo.

\- Oh Vamos! No necesitas preguntármelo a mí. Tu eres especialista en eso – Contestó el Dios de la Guerra – Como me queda esta camisa? No se ve medio mayatona?

\- Es amarilla. Claro que se ve así. – contesto Eris mientras Ares se cambiaba la camisa a una blanca para no errarle – No está en el santuario ya, eso mis espías me lo han confirmado, cheque en los registros y no tiene esposa o hijos…

\- Pero tiene a su hermano…

\- Si pero… meterme con el hermano es meterme con el tío Poseidón y eso no me hace gracia – contestó Eris – La mayoría de mis negocios están en el caribe y con tronar los dedos puede perjudicarme.

\- Pues… los accidentes pasan Eris. Pídele a Mesis que te ayude ya que es la especialista en eso.

Keres no escuchó la respuesta pues fue a la cocina por un vaso con agua y cuando regresó, Eris ya no estaba con Ares. Este estaba vestido bastante elegante y Keres estaba más que segura que tenía una cita con Afrodita. Era la única ocasión en que él se arreglaba de ese modo y comenzó a soñar en cómo se vería Shaka vestido así, y si alguna vez se vestiría así para ella.

Ares la miró y al ver que no usaba una armadura griega sino más bien parecía una armadura ceremonial egipcia, comenzó a molestarla.

\- Y… dígame joven, no ha visto a una joven rubia muy linda que vive por aquí?

\- Linda? – replico la joven diosa siguiéndole la corriente olvidándose de camuflar su cosmos como siempre lo hacía aun delante de Ares – Yo creo que se le pasaron de copas o de plano no se de quien habla.

\- Uy pues debería conocerla. A pesar de ser tan linda, tiene que andar secuestrando chicos para casarse con ellos – dijo Ares divirtiéndose con ella

Por estar jugando, ni Ares ni Keres se dieron cuenta que había alguien que los observaba. Keres se subió a su escritorio cruzando sus piernas de forma sexy.

\- Cuidado Señor. Cualquiera pensaría que a usted le gusta esa chica – bromeó Keres.

\- Me gusta mucho – contestó Ares dándole un tierno beso a Keres en la mejilla izquierda – Sobre todo cuando se muestra tal como es y no la imagen falsa que su cosmos me muestra casi siempre.

La forma en que lo dijo tan serio casi confundió a Keres, pero el brillo en sus ojos le confirmó que solo era una broma.

\- Casi? – preguntó Keres justo antes de que Ares le pusiera el espejo frente a ella mostrando a una chica de apariencia de adolescente de 15 años, con un cuerpo sin desarrollar por completo, ojos grandes y sin curvas. La cara real de la diosa.

\- Aja. Parece una ratoncita a quien un gato se va a comer porque está bien buena – siguió bromeando Ares queriendo subir el peto de la armadura, haciendo ademan de querer ver lo que había debajo y perdiendo poco a poco el control de la situación.

Keres se levantó del escritorio y se fue haciendo hacia atrás visiblemente nerviosa.

\- Pero, si usted se come a esa ratoncita señor gato, tendrá que hacerse cargo de las consecuencias – dijo

\- Pues eso intenté y tú no quisiste – dijo Ares desabotonando su camisa para tomar de la mano a Keres haciéndola tocar su pecho desnudo.

Keres abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Ares se estaba pasando en la broma y posiblemente hasta de verdad calentándose. Ares también lo sintió. No era que la viera atractiva, pues con ese cuerpo de 15 años no lo era para él, sino era algo en ella que no había estado ahí antes y lo obligaba a comportarse como el soberano conquistador que podía ser.

\- Ares, por favor! – suplicó Keres de un modo demasiado suave, tanto, que Ares no supo si era una súplica para que la dejara ir o para que prosiguiera, pero de cualquier manera él ya no podía dar marcha atrás, la lujuria había hecho presa de él.

Se la acercó lo suficiente para sostenerla de la cintura con un brazo e inhalar su fragancia.

\- Hueles tan bien! – dijo Ares mientras desabrochaba las cinchas del peto de la armadura que la diosa portaba y procedía a despojarla de esa pieza de la armadura, con las hombreras incluidas.

\- Ares! – exclamó Keres mientras trataba de zafarse del dios, pero este la tenía agarrada con fuerza pero sin hacerle daño.

\- Keres! – susurro Ares. No podía detenerse, trataba de hacerlo pero ese instinto salvaje lo evitaba – quiero hacerte mía ahora ! – fue lo único que el dios pudo agregar al haber despojado de la blusa a Keres quien le había arañado la cara y se preparaba para no dejarse vencer tan fácil.

Se escuchó de pronto un aplauso sarcástico.

\- bonito! muy bonito!

Ambos voltearon a ver a Afrodita quien aplaudía finalmente la escena. Tras ella estaban Eris, Anteros, fobos y Deimos, todos ellos viendo con ojos reprobatorios la situación tan comprometedora mientras por órdenes de su madre grababan la escena.

\- Qué haces tú aquí? –pregunto Ares sin soltar a Keres.

\- Pues se suponía que tú y yo teníamos una cita, pero veo que seré plantada por ti esta noche – dijo Afrodita

Ella sabía bien lo que ocurría.

\- Espérame un momento. Ahorita te atiendo – contestó Ares a quien su cabello comenzaba a cambiar al tono rojizo que usaba antes mientras le arrancó el sostén a la chica que tenía prisionera mostrando en su cara una locura ya casi olvidada.

Keres intentaba cubrirse y Anteros iba a correr a socorrerla pero su madre se le adelantó.

\- Sería divertido ver como arruinas a esta inútil, pero aun así, no podías esperar a un día en que no tuviéramos una cita? – dijo la diosa del amor arrebatando a Keres de las manos de Ares, mientras la arrojaba contra la mesa del escritorio lastimando a la joven diosa que se quejó del golpe contra el indestructible mueble.

\- Me duele la cabeza! – exclamó Ares mientras se tomaba la cabeza tratando de asimilar que ocurría.

Había perdido el control de nueva cuenta, pero esta vez la víctima era una que ni él mismo se podría perdonar.

Keres se levantó, adolorida y cubriéndose con los brazos así que la diosa del amor le alcanzo su blusa y se puso a espaldas de ella, observando unas espadas gemelas. Keres por su parte miraba a Ares, de manera dolida. En todos esos años juntos eso nunca había pasado. Ares nunca le había faltado el respeto y ahora ella era aún más vulnerable. Seria por eso?

Afrodita puso su cara de póker mientras lo reñía. Tenía que darle crédito a las cualidades de Hypnos y su fragancia "Lujuria". Ella había entrado en esa habitación mientras Keres y Ares bromeaban, y al inundar la habitación con esa fragancia, y al ser específicamente diseñada para calentar la sangre de Ares, simplemente lo había hecho perder el control.

\- Salgan ustedes cuatro – dijo Afrodita – Aquí ya no hay nada que ver.

\- Pero madre… - comenzó a refutar Anteros.

\- Fuera he dicho!

Los cuatro salieron de la habitación y el silencio se hizo profundo. Keres no despegaba su mirada de Ares y de reojo miraba la puerta. Quería salir corriendo pero Ares estaba en su camino y mientras no estuviera totalmente lucido, sería peligroso para ella pasar a su lado.

\- Vamos, no creo que le tengas miedo – dijo la diosa del amor con una voz dolida a la joven.

\- No es miedo, es terror. – contestó Keres a punto de llorar - A él lo respeto más que a nadie y si me hace daño lo odiare y no quiero llegar a odiarlo, no a él.

Afrodita se aproximó a ella en forma peligrosa.

\- Ósea, que en un lugar muy profundo de ti lo amas, verdad? No me mientas, soy la diosa del amor y se cuándo hay amor entre dos seres. – Dijo Afrodita en un tono seco.

Keres no contesto. Se notaba a leguas que la susodicha diosa no podía distinguir el amor del respeto. Afrodita se molestó con su silencio y lo interpretó como que hubiera dicho un sí.

\- Lo sabía! Eres una zorra igual que tus hermanas, por eso Nix las asesino y pronto seguirás su mismo sendero! – gritó mientras sacaba un frasco de su bolso con la fragancia "Lujuria" y le hecho de ella en el cuello a Keres, haciendo que esta estornudara ante ese aroma.

Ares, quien comenzaba a recuperarse del otro lado de la habitación, solo sintió que nuevamente la locura hacia acto de presencia y aunque trato de controlarse no pudo, arrojándose casi al momento sobre Keres, quien le recibió con una patada en el pecho defendiéndose.

Keres no lo podía entender. Ares había vuelto a alterarse y esa loción que Afrodita le había echado podría tener algo que ver con eso? Aprovechando que Ares había retrocedido unos centímetros debido a la patada, Keres se volteó hacia la diosa de la lujuria y le arrebato el frasco viendo que en el envase decía: producto experimental, propiedad de Hipnos. Lamentablemente olvido que tras de sí estaba Ares quien la tomo del cuello y la arrojo contra la pared detrás de ella haciéndose añicos el frágil frasco y bañando completamente a Keres quien rápidamente se puso de pie con el terror en los ojos. Si Ares era agresivo con poca loción, ahora si era en extremo peligroso.

Afrodita se molestó de que Keres le arrebatara la loción pero al ver que la joven diosa era bañada por la misma, se alegró mucho. Eso era perfecto. Ares haría el trabajo sucio…. Bueno una ayudadita no le caería mal.

Antes de salir, se volteó hacia las espadas gemelas que había visto anteriormente, tomo una en su mano y se vio como Keres cómo podía evitaba que Ares la atrapara. Keres trataba de llegar de espaldas a la puerta, evitando que Ares le cubriera la única ruta de escape, sin darse cuenta que la gran oficina ya estaba vacía y que solo ellos tres estaban ahí.

Afrodita le llegó a Keres por la espalda, y con la espada que en la guerra contra los titanes usara Athena, atravesó el cuerpo de la diosa de la muerte violenta a la altura del vientre con el único y firme propósito de que el bebé que ella esperaba muriera para causarle más dolor.

\- Lo siento querida – le susurró al oído por detrás - No me gusta la competencia. Pero seré buena contigo. Te liberaré del humano y de paso dejare que te diviertas hasta la muerte con Ares. No te preocupes. Estoy segura que disfrutaras de un buen sexo porque en ese departamento, Ares es el mejor.

Afrodita se fue alejando hacia la puerta mientras veía acercarse a Ares, quien lleno de lujuria y con el olor de la sangre y el miedo que emanaba de Keres, se miraba más excitado si es que eso era posible.

La diosa del amor cerró la puerta de la oficina y advirtió a sus hijos y a los bersekers que Ares y Keres tendrían una junta muy importante y no deseaban ser interrumpidos. Acto seguido y con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción, regresó a su templo en el olimpo.


	194. Chapter 194

**Capítulo 192**

 **Agosto 10, 9 am**

 **Juzgado primero de lo penal**

 **Hong Kong, China**

Dohko esperaba en el pasillo del tribunal a que fueran llamados. Su abogado ya estaba adentro al igual que Akane, y al ver un mapa de toda Asia enmarcado en la pared, su mirada automáticamente fue hacia Jamir, mientras pensaba en Shion su amigo. En este momento, con los nervios a todo lo que daba, dudaba que este estuviera dispuesto a cumplir su promesa de tantos siglos atrás. Que estaría haciendo ahora? Seguramente estaría dormido y descansando como bebe pues en el santuario con el cambio de horario, serian la 1 de la mañana.

O tal vez tendría una pesadilla. Siempre se había preguntado si de verdad Shion estaba dispuesto a vivir plenamente, había algo en el que le daba miedo, una especie de aura que parecía preferir la muerte a la vida y por tanto los momentos trágicos.

 ** _Comienza Flashback_**

Shion estaba feliz. Apenas y podía creer que finalmente se hubiera convertido en el nuevo santo de Aries. Desde que recordaba, ese título era mucho más que el simple hecho de servirle a su amada diosa, sino que también era la llave para conseguir el permiso de cortejar a Yuzuriha.

De acuerdo a las reglas antiguas, el clan al que ella pertenecía, uno de los poco que tenían únicamente lemurianos puros, solo admitiría a un individuo sobresaliente para poder cortejar a sus mujeres, y ahora, con este afortunado evento, Shion reunía los requisitos que tanto tiempo había esperado.

\- Ya por favor! Los ojos se te quedaran como sapo si sigues viendo hacia Jamir – se burló Dohko

\- Me trae loco amigo. La amo como no tienes una idea – contestó Shion sin dejar de ver hacia esa dirección.

\- Jejeje lo sé. Por eso te estoy fregando tanto. – confesó Dohko - Me encantaría ser parte de tu cortejo de boda y cuando yo me case, que tú lo seas de la mía. – Se quedó pensativo un momento – No. Deja cambio eso. Me encantaría ser parte de tu familia y que tú lo fueras de la mía.

\- Pareces vieja amigo, todo llorón y sentimental – bromeó Shion mientras veía a su amigo del alma, quien a diferencia de todos sus demás compañeros, era su inseparable apoyándolo siempre hasta en los castigos.

\- Hey! Soy mucho más guapo que cien viejas. – contesto Dohko - Me duele que más bien me estés abandonando por ir tras esa jovencita rubia que está demasiado bueee- despampanante para tener únicamente doce años. Definitivamente el maestro de Jamir hace un buen trabajo con ella

\- Ok. Yo también corregiré. No sonaste como vieja, sino vieja despechada Jajaja

\- Pero sé que así me quieres – contestó Dohko haciéndole ojitos – Es más… ven y dame un beso.

\- Acércate pues que estas muy lejos – continuó la broma Shion.

Su amistad era tan limpia y simpática, que siempre bromeaba Dohko con que Shion era más hermoso que algunas de las doncellas que habitaban en el santuario y este le seguía el juego

\- Aquí me tienes mi adorado borreguito – Dijo Dohko echándose a sus brazos de forma dramática mientras Shion hacia la pantomima de querer besarlo.

Tenían todo un show cómico y estaban divirtiéndose a las costillas del otro y no vieron que tenían público.

\- Vaya caballeros! es la primera vez en años que veo a dos amigos tan "íntimos", aparte de ser los primeros santos dorados de Athena que conozco y sorprendo en esos menesteres claro – dijo Hasgard quien los observaba divertido - Pero no se preocupen por mí, hagan de cuenta que no vi nada .

El caballero dorado de tauro lo decía en un tono muy serio aunque por dentro reía a carcajadas.

\- Exacto. Hagan de cuenta que él no vio nada, yo por mi parte seguiré riéndome – dijo Manigoldo mientras se agarraba el estómago por la risa, a la vez que Shion soltaba a Dohko del agarre y este caía aparatosamente al suelo.

\- ¡gracias borrego! tratándome así quieres que te sea fiel para siempre? - Dohko se quejó a la vez que molestaba a Shion - te recuerdo que aún no olvido lo que vi hace una semana entre Manigoldo y tú.

Dohko no iba a dejar que Manigoldo se riera sin salir también como víctima de sus bromas.

\- Que Shion y Manigoldo que? - preguntó Kardia quien buscaba a Hasgard para ver si daban una exhibición de poder ante los plateados en el coliseo - Ya decía yo que Manigoldo siempre andaba tras este par y no en balde - se burló el escorpión.

\- Jaja Jajaja – reía Manigoldo mientras pensaba en atacar al escorpión dorado - al fin te dejo salir tu noviecito el señor de los hielos? - dijo el cangrejo mientras se burlaba tenazmente del arácnido.

\- Tómala! y luego dices que no verdad? - dijo Shion uniéndose a las bromas.

El escorpión no era muy amigo de él, pero les gustaba hacerse bromas pesadas entre ellos (Shion y Dohko) contra Manigoldo o Kardia y con eso pasaban entretenidos las tediosas tardes.

\- Pues a diferencias de ustedes, nosotros no incluimos terceros – contestó Kardia – y mucho menos apestosos crustáceos Jajaja

\- Bueno… pero yo puedo hacer algo que ninguno de ustedes pueden – dijo Manigoldo

Cuatro personas lo miraron intrigado y preguntaron al unísono.

\- Que cosa?

De un solo movimiento, Manigoldo se colocó tras Shion quien no lo esperaba y le ha dado sonora nalgada que hizo a Shion ver estrellitas, pues únicamente traía su pantalón como acostumbraba.  
Todos rompieron a reír mientras Shion se sonrojaba sin pensar que su tortura apenas comenzaba.

\- Bah! No solo tú puedes hacerlo – dijo Dohko quien, aunque Shion trató de reaccionar, fue más rápido que él y volvió a sonar una segunda nalgada del otro lado.

\- Definitivamente la de Dohko sonó con más amor que la tuya cangrejo – dijo Kardia riendo como loco

Hasgard se le acercó a Kardia.

\- A Dohko no le gusta que se metan con Shion – le advirtió

\- Que Shion nos muestre su trasero a ver quién se la dejo más roja – dijo Manigoldo – Aunque Dohko es más brusco y de mano más pesada.

\- Dejen en paz al chico que si les ensena el trasero y a ustedes les gusta, la chica ya no lo amara – contestó una voz helada detrás de ellos que hizo voltear a todos. – Y tu camina a tu templo antes de que congele tu bonito y redondito trasero – remató Deguel riendo y dejando anonadados a sus compañeros pues no era de los que hiciera broma.

\- Aguafiestas – exclamó Kardia mientras se retiraba a su templo

\- y después dices que no - se reía Shion quien parecía haber olvidado que su trasero había sido maltratado.

\- Dime para cuando la visita de la cigüeña! – se burló Manigoldo - tres escorpiones de los hielos nacerán - jajajajajajaja.

\- jajajajajajaja, pareciera que ese par si son pareja de verdad - Dohko puso su grano de arena dejando que el de escorpio le escuchara dándole la espalda, lo que fue un error.

\- Tienes razón tigrito, pero te dejo un regalo para que no solo Shion tenga su trasero colorado - acto seguido, dos agujas escarlata impactaban a Dohko, una en cada lado de su trasero, haciendo que Manigoldo se destornillara de risa, quien acto seguido también recibió dos piquetazos.

Ahora Shion fue el que no pudo contener la risa.

\- Parece que el escorpión no se aguantó las ganas de vengarse – dijo el de tauro serio pero con un travieso brillo en sus ojos - bueno, a lo que vine. Shion, te traje un poco de licor dulce, para celebrar tu ascenso a santo dorado y además te traje unas frutas disecadas para mañana que iras a Jamir a visitar a tu chica. El maestro Sage nos lo comunico.

\- en serio? iras de viaje apenas y ganaste tu armadura? – exclamó Manigoldo incrédulo a Shion mientras aún sobaba su maltratado trasero - a mí nunca me deja salir!

\- y las constantes salidas a Rodorio? Eres el que más sale y al que nunca castigan, es más, aun no entiendo cómo es que estas a cargo de cabo sunion - Se quejó el caballero de tauro medio en broma medio en serio.

\- cierto - dijo Dohko.

\- Gracias Hasgard, lo valoro mucho. La verdad me sorprende que el maestro Sage anuncie mi salida. – contestó Shion

\- Lo que ocurre es que como deberemos cubrirte, anuncia tu salida para que se organicen los turnos de patrulla. Además no me has dicho cuanto tiempo estarás ausente – Dijo Dohko haciendo una mueca.

\- Una semana creo, pero los extrañare, extrañare el santuario.

\- Más bien dirás " quisiera unos meses más fuera del aburrido y monótono santuario" jajajajajajaja – dijo Manigoldo riendo - pero acompañado de tan linda chica, pues dudo que quieras volver nunca.

\- Eso mismo haría yo - dijo Hasgard quien ya se retiraba - por si no te veo cuando te vayas, buen viaje y que sea una jornada placentera.

\- Yo por mi parte - dijo Manigoldo regalándole una bolsa con monedas de oro a Shion - cómprale algo y disfruta tus días fuera, porque luego cuesta recibir un nuevo permiso, buen viaje

Shion esperó a que Manigoldo se retirara para voltear hacia Dohko.

\- y tú que me regalaras? – dijo Shion mientras miraba expectante a Dohko, no porque esperara algún regalo, sino porque esperaba escuchar sus buenos deseos.

Hubo un momento de silencio en la conversación antes de que Dohko hablara.

\- Yo preferiría que no te marcharas, pero ya que te vas, solo cuídate. ya vez que como santo de Athena tienes muchos enemigos. ten una linda jornada y mi regalo esta en tu templo esperándote - dijo Dohko alejándose. Nunca había sido bueno para las despedidas.

Dohko ya había subido varios escalones cuando Shion le gritó:

\- Espera!

\- Que?

\- En cuanto a tu propuesta, prometo que así será. – dijo Shion

\- cual propuesta? – preguntó Dohko

Una gran sonrisa se formó en la cara de Shion.

\- La de ser amigos y familia por el resto de nuestras vidas, a esa propuesta me refiero.

Dohko, quien era el más expresivo de los dos, se volvió deshaciendo lo andado, abrazo a Shion y le dijo:

\- El día que tú mueras, me sentiré terriblemente solo, así que procura no morir antes que yo está bien?

\- y si mejor morimos juntos? – Preguntó Shion

\- Sabes que el destino es caprichoso, mejor me voy yo primero. Ustedes los lemurianos viven más que un humano común.

\- Está bien Dohko, lo prometo y solo fallare si ese es el destino.

Ambos se abrazaron, Dohko volvió a su templo y Shion siguió contemplando el cielo en dirección a Jamir.

 ** _Fin del Flashback._**

Dohko seguía viendo el mapa pensando en aquel día. Que habría pasado si Yuzuriha no hubiera roto el compromiso? Quizá su amigo jamás se hubiera encaprichado de Agasha y posiblemente habría vivido con menos amarguras.

Pensando en esas cosas, no se dio cuenta que alguien le llegó por atrás a darle una palmada en la nuca.

\- Hey! – dijo doliéndose mientras volteaba a ver quién había sido y para su alegría vio a Shion con un porta trajes sobre el hombro.

\- No deberías estar preparándote para tu audiencia en lugar de estar baboseando? – pregunto Shion sonriendo

\- Shion! Hermano del alma! – exclamó Dohko abrazándolo efusivamente – No me dejaste solo!

\- No. No podía hacerlo. Aunque estuve tentado. – respondió – En serio te vas a presentar con esas fachas?

Dohko volteó a ver su camisa desfajada y sus jeans.

\- Que estoy muy mal vestido?

Shion le dio otra palmada en la nuca y le azotó en el estómago el porta trajes.

\- Espero que aun te quede – dijo Shion – Por lo menos para que no parezcas un vagabundo.

\- Piensas en todo.

\- Ve a cambiarte antes de que empiece el show – dijo Shion – Estaré echándote porras desde el público.

Dohko corrió con el traje a los sanitarios más cercanos mientras Shion buscaba con la mirada a la razón por la que Dohko estaba aguantando todo ese teatrito, encontrándola dentro de la sala y solo lanzó otra sonrisa. No tenía mal gusto el tigre.

 ** _Diez minutos más tarde…_**

Todos estaban dentro de la sala tomando sus lugares cuando uno de los guardias apareció:

\- Atención: la honorable juez Ping entrando a la sala. todos de pie.

Cada uno de los presentes se levantaron de su asiento dejando ver a una juez en sus cuarentas con su túnica negra sentándose.

\- Buenos días. Siendo las mil horas del 10 de agosto del año en curso damos inicio a esta audiencia del estado de Hong Kong contra el señor Yingbang Dohko por el homicidio agravado de la señora Vandervilt con numero de caso 890594748. por favor tomen asientos

Todos obedecieron y la juez procedió a abrir el expediente.

\- Por favor que se presenten las partes – dijo.

Akane fue la primera en levantarse.

\- Buenos días señoría. Me presento Li Akane con número de identificación 229968 fiscal y parte acusadora

Ella se sentó y el abogado de Dohko se levantó.

\- Buenos día señoría, Wu Kaifu abogado defensor del acusado Yingbang Dohko.

Dohko volteaba para todos lados.

\- Señor Dohko, Por favor póngase de pie y preséntese a la sala – ordenó la juez.

Dohko se puso de pie abrochándose su traje.

\- Yingbang, Dohko a sus órdenes, Me identifico con mi pasaporte donde puede comprobar que tengo 22 años, nacido en la provincia de Rozan y naturalizado Griego. De Profesión Maestro de Artes Marciales y miembro de seguridad Vip – dijo muy orgulloso

La juez lo miró por un momento y le ordenó sentarse de nuevo.

\- señora fiscal que cargo se le imputan al señor Dohko?

\- Homicidio en primer grado agravado – contestó Akane

\- Señor Dohko acepta los cargos – preguntó la Juez haciendo anotaciones sobre el expediente.

\- No señoría. Me declaro inocente.

\- Señora fiscal en que se basa para que el homicidio sean en primer grado? – volvió a preguntar la Juez.

Akane se levantó y mostró a la Juez las fotografías de la escena donde se veía a la señora Vandervilt muerta en el piso de la limosina.

\- Su señoría, como usted puede observar y todos en esta sala el homicidio de la señora Vandervilt fue totalmente intencionado. El señor Dohko tenía toda la intención de acabar con la vida de la señora Vandervilt ya que la ahorco con sus propias pantimedias a pesar de que ella intento defenderse. Es agravado porque el acusado lo hizo con alevosía, sevicia y rabia aun sabiendo que le ganaba en fuerza a la señora. Pongo a la disposición de la corte la prueba número 05 de la fiscalía que son las pantimedias de lycra color café con la que se privó de la vida a la víctima.

La juez se tomó unos segundos en revisar las fotografías antes de decir:

\- abogado su turno por favor

El abogado defensor se levantó y abrochó su traje.

\- Señoría… la fiscal alega que el señor Dohko tenía la intención de matar a la señora Vandervilt, cuando mi cliente no conoció a esta persona hasta esa misma noche y solo unas cuantas horas antes. Mi cliente estaba inconsciente cuando lo encontraron al lado del cuerpo de la hoy occisa, mas no tenía ningún signo ni marca de defensa en su cuerpo. Tampoco pudo haberla matado con esas pantimedias por tres razones: la primera es que para que él se las hubiera quitado a la señora Vandervilt, con lo delicado de la prenda, las hubiera roto y la que están presentando no lo está; en segunda, esas pantimedias son nuevas. No fueron usadas. Todas las mujeres presentes que las hayan usado alguna vez, saben que la línea de planchado del empaque original, solo desaparece al estirarlas contra el cuerpo y si logra ver bien, las marcas ahí están y en tercera... la señora Vandervilt nunca uso pantimedias cuando viajaba a este país debido a que con la humedad le causaban alergia. Por tanto, pedimos que desestimen esa prueba.

Akane también se levantó de su asiento.

\- Su señoría… la evidencia es muy clara en donde se observa que la señora Vandervilt fue ahorcada con unas pantimedias, si bien puede que no hayan sido de la señora Vandervilt pueden ser del acusado, ya que nada asegura que no le gusten ese tipo de prendas…

Se escucharon risas dentro del publico incluyendo de Shion que hizo que Dohko volteara y le hiciera una seña obscena.

\- Y con respecto al alegato que hace el señor abogado, en la foto número 15 – dijo sacando otra fotografía de su carpeta presentándola a la juez - se puede observar que si hay marcas de defensa en el acusado en la región metacarpiana e interósea, y en la fotografía número 20 – se la mostró de nuevo – se observa la botella de vidrio con que la señora Vandervilt intento defenderse y mantener su vida. Debajo de las uñas de la señora Vandervilt se encontró sangre y tejido epitelial, en lo que se puede dar fe que intento defenderse y rasguño a su atacante en este caso el señor Dohko.

El abogado defensor la interrumpió.

\- Señoría, Mi cliente ayudo a la señora Vandervilt a no caer cuando iban hacia la limusina, pero el médico legista dará prueba de que no había marcas de rasguño en el cuerpo de mi cliente por lo que a menos que se realicen pruebas de ADN de esa sangre y epiteliales, las pruebas no son válidas y la botella, a menos que haya sido utilizada por alguien con la fuerza de un niño ni siquiera está rota por lo que no pudo haber sido usado para defenderse.

Akane fue a su escritorio desafiando al abogado con la mirada llevando hasta la juez un certificado médico donde se observaba que el medico al momento de la captura a Dohko y "con el permiso de él " le hicieron un examen médico donde avalaba el golpe con la botella y los rasguños. También le dio una copia al abogado quien lo leyó rápidamente al igual que la juez.

\- Señor Dohko según lo que me acaba de entregar la fiscal usted aprobó ese examen, eso es cierto? – preguntó volteándolo a ver

\- No su señoría. Estuve inconsciente desde que arrancó la limusina hasta que me encontré en la celda. – contestó Dohko

\- Existe alguna evidencia que respalde eso? – volvió a preguntar la juez viéndolo directamente

El abogado salió a su defensa.

\- Señoría, quisiera destacar aquí que hubo un accidente debidamente documentado horas antes del evento donde mi cliente sufrió de un trauma craneoencefálico que por negligencia del personal del lugar del evento hasta que mi cliente salió de ahí no pudo ser atendido. - se levantó y sacó varias fotografías que presenta al juez y a la fiscalía - todo esto fue sacado de la copia de un video que estamos poniendo a su disposición para demitir su herida en la cabeza.

Akane miró a Dohko. Entonces si había conseguido ese video.

\- Pongan el video por favor – pidió la juez, para lo que uno de sus ayudantes tomó el disco y lo introdujo en el sistema proyector.

Fue un video de seguridad que documentaba fecha y hora desde que Dohko había llegado al evento hasta que lo llevaron al servicio médico del casino. Terminaron de ver el video y se veía que la Juez buscaba algo que no pudo encontrar.

\- Señora fiscal esto porque no está documentado en el expediente?

\- Su señoría… la fiscalía no tenía conocimiento de este vídeo, ya que la información del médico y los investigadores demostraban lo contrario. – aclaró Akane.

\- Señor Wu. Usted asegura que a su cliente le vulneraron sus derechos, y que no le dieron todas sus garantías… en que se basa al hacer esa acusación?

El abogado miró a Dohko quien asintió con la cabeza ligeramente.

\- Presento a la corte, el informe grafológico de varios peritos internacionales de impecable reputación, en la que confirman que la firma de mi cliente no fue hecha de su puño y letra. Se compararon con documentos oficiales y bancarios que también se presentan.

Ahora Akane fue la que interrumpió.

\- Su señoría, la fiscalía apenas tuvo conocimiento de esos documento y por medio de la intervención del señor Wu, puso al señor Dohko en libertad inmediatamente ya que al parecer si hubo un problema de procedimiento, pero eso no lo exime de que acabo con la vida de la señora Vandervilt.

La juez le lanzó una mirada de molestia a Akane y después se volvió hacia el acusado.

\- señor Dohko usted indico en esta sala que es maestro de artes marciales correcto?

\- Si

\- Le podría indicar a la sala porque si es maestro de artes marciales se tomaría la molestia de ahorcar a la señora Vandervilt con unas pantimedias, si podría encontrar otro modo?

\- Es obvio que no fui yo señoría!

\- Señor Dohko yo no le pregunte si fue usted o no le pregunte porque se tomaría la molestia de usar las pantimedias si podría usar otros métodos?

\- No lo sé señoría.

\- Bueno entonces explíqueme siendo maestro de artes marciales cual sería la manera más rápida y fácil? – insistió la juez.

Dohko lo pensó un momento. Con la pura fuerza del dedo menique podía matarla pero no le iba a decir eso.

\- Romperle el Cuello con ambas manos desde la parte de atrás. Es rápido, indoloro, y no deja marcas visibles.

La juez asintió. En efecto era más rápido.

\- Señora fiscal, eso porque no está contemplado dentro de la hipótesis de caso?

Akane hizo una mueca. Algunas cosas se le habían pasado en efecto.

\- Su señoría… porque los investigadores que interrogaron al señor Dohko, tienen su confesión y las evidencias presentadas. Nosotros como fiscalía tenemos las huellas dactilares del señor Dohko tomadas de la escena del crimen, la botella de vidrio en donde se observa que la señora Vandervilt intento defenderse del señor Dohko, las pantimedias con que fue ahorcada, fotos del señor Dohko y la señora Vandervilt subiendo a la limosina, el informe del médico, archivo fotográfico de la escena, archivo fotográfico de la región metacarpiana e interósea del señor Dohko donde se evidencia los rasguños de la señora Vandervilt por lo que para esta fiscalía no hay duda que él es autor del homicidio.

El abogado miró ufanamente a Akane y Dohko solo esbozó una sonrisa. Zoquete!. Casi todo eso lo había armado el con lo que le había dicho Akane y DM.

\- Señoría, aparte de las pruebas ya exhibidas, tenemos testimoniales, videos y otras pruebas que refutan lo contrario. Además está el hecho de que no existe un informe de necropsia del cuerpo y una persona clave ha desaparecido.

La Juez levantó la cara y entrecerró los ojos para interrogar al abogado.

\- Un momento. Si no existe un informe de necropsia entonces en que se basan para decir que la señora Vandervilt fue muerta por ahorcamiento? Qué persona clave a desaparecido señor Wu?

\- El chofer de la limusina señoría.

La Juez cerro el expediente de una forma violenta y tomó su mazo.

\- Se toma un receso de diez minutos, las partes vengan conmigo a mi oficina inmediatamente.

Se levantó y camino hacia su oficina seguida de Wu y Akane.

Shion corrió hasta donde estaba su amigo.

\- Me hubieras dicho que esto estaría mejor que en Law & Order Criminal Intent y traía la videocámara – dijo Shion

\- Idiota! Me pueden colgar por esto! – reclamó Dohko – Me estas grabando la nueva temporada?

\- Nahhh luego te la compro en DVD.

Los tres llegaron hasta la oficina de la Juez, quien se sentó en su silla y dejo parados a los dos abogados.

\- Señorita Li me quiere explicar qué clase de circo es este?

\- Disculpe señora no entiendo su pregunta – respondió Akane muy seria.

\- Explíqueme cómo es posible que a una persona la declaren fallecida por ahorcamiento sin el informe del médico legista? a mi quien me asegura que la señora no sufrió un paro cardiaco y que el señor solo le puso las medias porque está loco? – preguntó la Juez

\- Su señoría por las hipótesis del caso y la evidencia…

\- En donde se encuentra el cuerpo? - pregunta la señoría

Akane no contestó inmediatamente y la Juez volteó a ver al abogado.

\- Según el informe, fue cremado señoría.

\- Quien dio la orden de cremarlo? – gritó la Juez - que acaso a ninguno de ustedes les enseñaron en la facultad de derecho que cuando ahí inconsistencias con una muerte el cuerpo no debe ser cremado? estos es una investigación abierta por Dios!

\- Es por eso que estamos pidiendo que se desestime el caso señoría – insistió el abogado.

La Juez respiro profundo varias veces para calmarse.

\- Señorita Li, yo no llevo 20 años trabajando para que me digan que las evidencias que usted presento ponen a ese hombre como culpable, porque yo solo tengo fotos, una hipótesis, una botella y medias intactas y pura cháchara, pero evidencia real no veo ninguna. El señor Wu tiene razón donde está la entrevista del chofer de la limosina?

Akane suspiró.

\- señora juez esas fueron todas las evidencias que me dieron los investigadores, y al chofer de la limosina no se creyó conveniente interrogarlo.

Wu comenzó a alegar.

\- Si se supone que el homicidio fue en la limosina, no debería ser su testigo estrella?

\- los investigadores están tratando de localizarlo! – se defendió Akane

La juez se tomó el puente de la nariz con ganas de agarrarlos a mazos a los dos.

\- Señor Wu quiero hacerle unas preguntas a su cliente si es posible y dependiendo de sus respuestas y las evidencias presentadas por usted desestimare los cargos mas no el caso, ya que todavía faltan respuestas. Esta de acuerdo?

\- si señoría

\- Y en cuanto usted señorita Li quiero más evidencia. Encuentre al chofer de la limosina, y quien y porque se dio la orden de cremar el cuerpo y para los dos una causa real de la muerte de la señora con evidencias, entendido?

\- si señoría – dijeron al unísono.

El receso terminó y los tres volvieron a la sala. Wu le cuchicheó algo al oído de Dohko quien asintió con la cabeza.

\- señor Wu su cliente acepta?

\- si señoría

\- Yingbang Dohko, por favor pase al estrado – dijo la juez.

Dohko se levantó y fue hacia donde le indicaron. La Juez se dirigió de nuevo al abogado.

\- Señor Wu presénteme y explíqueme las pruebas o evidencias que tiene por favor?

Wu se hizo bolas un poco con el papelerío que tenía ahí, así que la Jueza comenzó a tamborilear su pluma en el escritorio. Finalmente el abogado encontró lo que buscaba. El resumen donde traía esa respuesta escrita.

\- Señoría, mi cliente no toma licor fuerte, por lo que esa botella que se encontró y la fiscalía exhibe como prueba, solo fue consumida por la hoy occisa. No se le hizo ninguna prueba toxicológica ni al cuerpo ni a mi cliente ni a la botella. Aparte de que le negaron un abogado de oficio, no tomaron sus huellas dactilares cuando lo ficharon, por lo que, aunque la fiscal dice tener sus huellas dactilares, es imposible que sepa que son de mi cliente.

Akane se sorprendió de nuevo. No tenía sus huellas? Comenzó a buscar dentro del expediente. La juez movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- Fiscal, si no le hicieron ninguna prueba a la botella, al acusado o al occisa a mi quien me asegura que no fueron envenenados o drogados?

\- Su señoría no había ninguna evidencia que demostrara lo contrario – dijo Akane.

\- Para la próxima audiencia señora fiscal y señor Wu quiero informe toxicológico de esa botella como evidencia de donde obtuvieron las huellas dactilares del señor Dohko. fiscal también solicito abrir una investigación a las personas que procesaron la escena e hicieron cadena de custodia a los EMP y EF y captura del señor Dohko y también necesito informe de cómo se determinó la muerte de la señora Vandervilt si no hay ningún tipo de prueba forense de ese tipo.

\- si su señoría

La Juez se volvió hacia Dohko.

\- señor Dohko usted alguna vez ha estado en un interrogatorio diferente al relacionado con este caso?

\- No

\- Pero en televisión o en algún lado a visto alguno? – Volvió a preguntar la Juez

\- Desde luego – Dohko sacó su billetera mostrando un acordeón de credenciales con su fotografía – Presidente del Club de Fans de NNLACMCNCLVLOSVLOCICM sucursal Atenas.

La jueza subió una ceja extrañada.

\- Y todo eso que significa?

\- NCIS, NCIS LOS ANGELES, CSI MIAMI, CSI NEW YORK, CSI LAS VEGAS, LAW & ORDER SPECIAL VICTIMS, LAW & ORDER CRIMINAL INTENT, Y CRIMINAL MINDS su señoría.

Todos en la sala comenzaron a reír de nuevo incluyendo la juez que tuvo que usar el expediente para ocultarlo mientras ponía orden con su mazo.

\- Entonces dígame en sus palabras cual es la diferencia de los que ha visto a como lo trataron a usted por favor?

Dohko lo pensó un momento:

\- Pues... cuando los detienen les dicen sus derechos miranda... a mí me detuvieron estando inconsciente – contestó.

La Juez anotó eso.

\- continúe por favor

\- Después me interrogaron varias veces insistiendo en que yo había renunciado a mi llamada y mi abogado. Aún tenía dolor de cabeza por mi accidente y no les importo

\- usted les informo de sus dolor de cabeza?

\- Si

\- pidió asistencia médica?

\- Si pero nadie me hizo caso

\- porque decían los investigadores que usted renuncio a su llamada y su abogado?

\- Ellos dicen que yo renuncie a mis derechos cuando llegue y firme el documento pero yo no recupere la consciencia hasta que estaba en la celda.

La juez volvió a escribir algo en el expediente.

\- ellos en que basaban los hechos para decir que usted era culpable?

\- Decían que me encontraron inconsciente junto al cuerpo y ya por eso era culpable

\- Y a ellos quien les aseguraba que usted no fuera una víctima?

\- No dejaban que les explicara – contestó Dohko

\- Ellos no dejaron que usted dijera nada solo lo acusaban y ya? – preguntó la Juez

\- Si

\- Señor Dohko, a usted su abogado le explico que no hay un informe de necropsia?

\- Sí, me lo dijo

\- y usted qué opina de eso?

\- Creo que se ocultó mucha evidencia al no tenerlo

\- usted que cree que se esté ocultando?

\- La evidencia que puede exonerarme

\- y usted cree que hay algo que lo pueda exonerar?

\- Pues sí.

La juez escribió eso y se volvió hacia el de nuevo.

\- Deme un argumento de porque yo debería considerarlo a usted inocente… porque debería creer en su palabra… convénzame a mí de que usted es inocente?

Dohko no estaba preparado para esa pregunta.

\- Convénzame señor Dohko, porque debería yo creer en su inocencia? – insistió la Juez.

Dohko volteo a ver a Shion quien le hizo una señal de que pensara un poquito. A la juez no le pasó desapercibido este gesto.

\- Bueno... se violentaron mis derechos desde el principio, se falsifico mi firma para dejarme si oportunidad de defensa, las pruebas son meramente circunstanciales y las películas dicen que sin cuerpo, no hay delito. Al no haber una autopsia y el cuerpo ser cremado la lógica indica que no hay cuerpo y por tanto no hay delito.

La juez sonrió ligeramente.

\- aprendió muy bien de los programas de televisión, pero yo quiero oírlo en sus palabras ya que las leyes y términos judiciales me los sé al derecho y al revés. Dígame quien es la persona más terca que ha conocida en su vida?

\- Jeje en serio? Mmm… pues… ni a cual irle de mis hermanos pero… diré que Shion es bastante testarudo.

\- y su hermano Shion está por aquí? – preguntó la juez.

\- Sí. Esta ahí – contestó señalando a Shion sonriendo.

\- Señor, por favor pase al frente – ordenó la juez.

Shion se levantó y avanzó hacia ella.

\- Puede identificarse por favor?

\- Mi nombre es Shion, aquí mi pasaporte que lo comprueba. – dijo Shion quien por si las dudas siempre lo cargaba.

La juez reviso el pasaporte y se lo regresó. Vaya chico guapo.

\- Necesito un favor suyo. Haga que el señor Dohko hable como si estuviera solo con usted y lo convenza de que el no cometió ningún delito. Yo sé que usted piensa que él es inocente pero haga como si no lo fuera. Señor Dohko como convencería a su hermano de su inocencia? – preguntó la Juez

Casi riendo de las locuras que se le podía ocurrir para hacer que Dohko hablara, Shion se acercó a él.

\- Dohko, Dohko, Dohko… comencemos por el principio. Descríbeme lo que hiciste esa noche – dijo Shion

Dohko hizo muecas de estar recordando.

\- Hable Contigo por teléfono, me bañe y me fui a comprar un traje para no parecer chango e ir al casino. – contesto.

\- A gastarte lo que te dije que no te gastaras, verdad?

\- Jeje Exacto – contestó Dohko rascándose la cabeza.

\- Ok. Llegaste al casino y luego?

La juez solo levantó una ceja y siguió escuchando.

\- Pues obvio que me puse a jugar. Perdía, ganaba, me lucia, volvía a perder… Acababa de cambiar de mesa cuando vi el trasero más bonito del Mundo en ese vestido azul y se me fue la Baba y por seguir viendo, la silla se me fue para atrás y me caí. Me pegue muy feo en la cabeza. Aquí – señaló con el dedo - Llego una de las edecanes a ayudarme porque es serio estuvo fuerte el madrazo y no quiso hacerme sana sana.

\- Todo esto te pasó por ver un culazo? – preguntó Shion divertido

\- Es que si lo valía! – exclamó Dohko haciendo ademanes de que los estaba magullando haciendo que Akane se ruborizara y bajara la mirada mientras pensaba en que no volvería a ponerse ese vestido.

Shion volteó la mirada al escuchar lo que pensaba y movió la cabeza. Dohko idiota! Apostaría su casco de patriarca a que no se había dado cuenta.

\- Ok pues. Y te llevaron al médico?

\- Lo intentaron pero no había nadie en la enfermería y yo estaba muy mareado por el madrazo. Dijeron que no querían problemas por lo de su seguro y la comisión de juegos pero me dejaron en el pasillo y me dijeron que esperara adentro.

\- Y entraste?

\- Pues sí, pero me equivoque de puerta. Fui a dar tras el telón de un salón de fiestas donde se estaba realizando una subasta de solteros para caridad…

\- Y no pudiste regresarte por dónde viniste?

\- Pues no. Era para caridad! Y pues ya que estaba ahí y los otros no estaban tan papis como yo…

\- O sea que... te subastaron? – preguntó Shion.

Akane y Wu estaban revisando esos detalles en los informes de interrogación que obviamente no estaban y mucho menos así de detallado.

\- Pues sí, aunque me tuve que medio encuerar y mover el bote un rato. Me costó trabajo pero me compraron. Dijeron que fui el más caro de la noche. – la cara de Dohko demostraba orgullo mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Shion y la gente comenzaba a reír.

\- Y quien te compro?

\- La difuntita que en paz descanse – dijo Dohko persignándose.

\- Ok. Que incluía esa compra? Porque no te conozco como Gigolo! – advirtió Shion

\- Pasar el resto de la noche con ella únicamente… malpensado.

\- Y supongo que ella no quería jugar a las maquinitas

\- No. Ella quería ir a bailar solo que ese casino no tenía música en vivo y ella le pregunto al chofer de la limo que había alquilado y él le dijo que otro casino si tenía así que intentamos subirnos. Pero ella trastabillo y yo la sostuve para que no cayera.

La juez le pasó un papel a Shion donde le solicita que Dohko describiera a la señora Vandervilt también en sus palabras y como si solo hablara con él.

\- Y... como era la señora Vandervilt? Porque eres medio mamon para las damas.

\- Pues sí pero hasta eso que yo si le daba... o más bien... le hubiera dado de no ser porque en cuanto entramos a la limo me quede dormido o más bien me desmaye y cuando desperté estaba en la celda. – aclaró Dohko

\- Ok pero ella físicamente como era o a quien se parecía. – insistió Shion

\- Mmm... era toda una milf. – dijo Dohko intentando recordarla - En sus 40's, cabello rubio platinado cenizo, piernas de locura, usaba falda corta y recta y una blusa blanca... como si viniera de alguna reunión de negocios.

La juez estaba poniendo mucha atención a como Dohko se expresaba de la víctima.

\- Dohko... que crees que en realidad sucedió dentro de esa limusina mientras estabas inconsciente? – pregunto Shion muy serio.

\- Llámame loco, pero estoy casi seguro de que cuando murió la pobre señora, no hubo ningún escándalo. Puedo recordarla arrastrando las palabras antes de dormirme, pero tú sabes que a pesar de eso cualquier ruido queda en el subconsciente y queda grabado en tu sueño. Además con la fuerza que tengo, hubiera dañado también la limosina y hubiera tenido que llamarte para que me prestaras dinero otra vez para pagar los daños.

\- Que motivos hubieras tenido para matarla? Se portó mal contigo?

\- No

\- Te insulto?

\- No

\- Te rebajo como hombre?

\- No

\- Te rechazo tus insinuaciones?

\- Jaja no! Ni me dio tiempo de insinuarle nada...! - Dohko lo pensó unos segundo -Aunque en todo caso, si un papucho como yo se queda dormido en plena fiesta, seria para que ella me corriera a golpes de su limosina sobre todo después de pagar por tenerme como ella quisiera.

La Juez no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa por lo de papucho. Ni como refutárselo aunque estaba mejor el hermano.

\- Y eso no te habría hecho enfurecer y desquitarte con ella?

\- Pues... si me hubiera querido desquitar con ella, cosa que nunca en mi vida he hecho, eso hubiera sido una masacre no un ahorcamiento. Y por cierto. Esas medias no son mías. Te consta que no soy puto.

La juez ya había escuchado suficiente.

\- Eso es todo señor Shion, alguna otra pregunta? Señor Dohko algo que quiera agregarle o decirle a su hermano?

\- Bueno ya. Dohko... mataste a esa doña? – pregunto Shion

\- Que no!

\- Entonces No tengo nada más que agregar – dijo Shion

\- Yo tampoco. – contestó Dohko

Shion iba a irse a sentar cuando la juez lo interrumpió.

\- Señor Shion disculpe usted en que trabaja?

\- Soy todólogo

\- Alguna carrera en especial?

\- Teólogo

\- Usted, usando su sentido común, dígame que es lo que está pasando con su hermano. Que es lo que falta encajar en este caso?

\- En realidad, muchas cosas. Nos falta el recorrido por el día de la víctima para ver si tuvo una disputa o contacto con alguien más que pudo haber aprovechado el hecho de que mi hermano estuviera inconsciente para perpetrar el hecho e inculpar a Dohko. La entrevista al chofer que necesariamente tuvo que haber escuchado algo y en caso de que lo hizo, porque no se quedó para declarar? Y un largo etc. – contestó Shion sin dudar.

La juez lo miró extrañada.

\- Y eso solo se basa en su conocimiento en teología?

\- No. Solo en mi sentido común. Tengo mucho sabe? – contestó Shion sonriendo

\- Gracias. Puede sentarse.

Shion fue hasta su asiento antes de que la Juez se dirigiera a Akane.

\- Fiscal, me puede explicar usted por favor como una persona que no tiene ningún estudio en el tema es capaz de sacar esas conclusiones y personas estudiadas que trabajan día y noche en esto no lo han hecho?

Akane no contestó pero se veía molesta.

\- Señor Dohko usted puede bajar del estrado

\- Gracias – dijo regresando a su lugar

La juez se quedó en silencio un momento haciendo anotaciones en el expediente. El asistente volvió a repetir minutos después.

\- Todos de pie!

Todos lo obedecieron. Y la jueza se dirigió a todos.

\- Siendo las mil ciento cuarenta y cinco del 10 de agosto del año en curso, yo la juez Ping doy por terminada esta audiencia con las siguientes resultados:

1\. Al señor Yingbang Dohko se le desestimará el cargo de homicidio en primer grado agravado por falta de evidencias.

2\. No podrá salir del país hasta que se demuestre su inocencia plenamente, pero podrá andar libremente por el sin cometer ningún ilícito.

3\. El caso sigue abierto y para la próxima audiencia el día 30 de agosto a las 1200 horas la parte acusadora como la parte defensora deberá presentar lo ya solicitado y la evidencia que crea conveniente.

4\. Se abrirá una investigación por negligencia a los investigadores presentes en el caso

Todo en esta audiencia quedo grabado y escrito formalmente. Se cierra la sesión.

La juez abandonó la sala y Akane volteó a ver a la contraparte. Había muchas cosas en las que ella había cooperado pero ellos jugaron medio sucio y eso no le había gustado. Aunque por otro lado eran buenas noticias para Dohko la mirada de tres personas al fondo de la sala la puso de peor humor.

Dohko se iba a aproximar a ella, pero Shion se interpuso rodeándolo con su brazo y llevándoselo.

\- No es buen momento amigo – le susurro Shion – Mejor vamos a festejar que sigues siendo sospechoso, pero ya no el acusado.

\- Te quedas mucho tiempo? – preguntó Dohko

\- No. Solo te acompañó por una cerveza. La necesito para relajarme por lo que se viene al rato. – dijo Shion

Ambos salieron del lugar jugando y bromeando. Dohko iba a aprovechar a su amigo unos minutos mas. Después le enviaría algún regalo a Akane por su ayuda y aprovecharía para hablar con ella.

 **Agosto 10, 12 pm**

 **Lugar del Juicio de Aleix**

 **Atenas Grecia.**

Los seis dioses que juzgarían la situación: Hermes, Apolo, Artemisa, Hefestos, Hestia y Deméter ya estaban sentados en sus lugares. Zeus ocupaba su lugar principal en la sala mientras que de un lado se encontraba Shion, envestido con su traje de patriarca y Athena y del otro lado Aleix y Poseidón.

Poseidón le había más o menos puesto al tanto de lo que se haría ahí y por qué lo estaban haciendo a lo que Aleix, habiéndose leído todas las reglas, aceptó de buena gana.

No podía dejar de ver de reojo a la figura femenina junto a Shion y ella tampoco disimulaba que lo miraba con una tristeza que le llegaba a lo más profundo de su alma. No soportaba verla así. Le daban ganas de hincársele y pedirle perdón por algo que no sabía bien que era pero que la estaba haciendo sufrir.

Detrás de ellos, en las gradas, Hera, Afrodita, Hades y algunos otros dioses y ninfas curiosos esperaban ansiosos que comenzara.

\- Y que estamos esperando ahora? – preguntó Afrodita a Hera

\- Shtttttttt ya va a comenzar.

Zeus miró a ambos bandos esperando que alguno empezara pero ninguno lo hizo.

\- Está bien. Comencemos. El llamado Aleix… pase al estrado.

Aleix se levantó y obedeció. Zeus miró la ficha técnica de él y volteó hacia él.

\- Aquí dice que tienes el cabello negro

Aleix se encogió de hombros.

\- Debe ser porque paso mucho tiempo en el agua.

Zeus decidió dejarlo así y continuar con las preguntas:

\- Nombre?

\- Aleix

\- Edad?

\- 24

\- Nacionalidad?

\- …

\- Nacionalidad?

\- No estoy muy seguro.

\- La que tienes en tu pasaporte, en tu identificación…

\- Ahhh… Griega

Athena se iba a levantar a reclamar pero Shion la detuvo. No era el momento.

\- Estado civil?

\- Casado

Ahora fue Shion quien se levantó por la sorpresa pero no dijo ni una palabra. Como que Shaka estaba casado? Con quién?

\- Hijos?

\- No

\- Ok. Bien. Tu sabes por qué estás aquí? – preguntó Zeus.

\- Si. Athena y Poseidón se disputan mi contrato – dijo Aleix con una sonrisa como si eso le causara gracia

\- Bueno, es algo más complicado que eso – Aseguró Zeus – Cada uno de nuestros jurados te harán un par de preguntas y deberás contestar lo más claramente posible. Comprendes?

\- Sí señor.

Zeus se volteó hacia el jurado. Hestia levantó la mano.

\- Cuando fue la primera vez que tu viste a Athena?

Aleix volteó a verla. Dudó un poco.

\- En la fiesta de su Jefa de Estado con el Juez del Inframundo.

\- Fue ahí donde te confundió con su santo desaparecido?

\- Si. Primero fue el borrego menor y luego fue por el borrego mayor que llego con la rosita parlante mientras iban por ella.

Todos los presentes comenzaron a reír excepto Shion y Athena. Hestia se sentó y siguió Hermes.

\- Por qué te uniste a las filas de Poseidón?

\- No me gusta que ninguna criatura, marina o terrestre sufra. Y si yo puedo evitar ese sufrimiento al unirme a él, cual es el problema.

\- Pero Athena dice y afirma tener pruebas contundentes de que tú eres Shaka, su Santo dorado de virgo. Que tienes que decir a eso.

\- Creo que Sócrates fue muy sabio al decir su famosa frase: Yo solo sé que no se nada.

\- Ultima pregunta. – dijo Hermes – Tu sabes las consecuencias de traicionar a Athena y unirte a las filas de Poseidón?

Aleix pareció pensar bien en su respuesta.

\- No se necesita ser un sabio para saber que traicionar a uno y unirse a otro, merece la pena de muerte. Aunque no veo por qué, la benevolente Athena, mataría a quien ella dice que es su santo dorado más fiel. Además, son tiempos de paz y Athena y Poseidón son parientes. Acaso no se supone que la familia debe estar unida? Por consecuencia, en realidad, si fuera quien ellos dicen ser, no habría traicionado a nadie si todo quedaría en familia. – Esta vez Aleix miraba desafiante a Hestia, diosa del hogar y la familia quien estaba visiblemente confundida con sus palabras.

Hermes se sentó tratando de analizar lo que acababa de decir. Deméter se levantó:

\- A ver niño listo. Digamos que te creemos que tú eres quien dices ser, aparte de nosotros doce, has tenido contacto con algún otro dios en toda tu vida?

\- Claro que sí. Algunos aún son mis amigos, otros quisiera tenerlos enfrente para… aclarar ciertas cosas. – contestó Aleix dudando un poco de cómo debía decir matarlos a golpes sin que se escuchara tan violento.

\- Puedes nombrarlos?

\- En orden de aparición? A Coyolxauhqui… - Hizo un ademan con las manos a Zeus para indicarle que estaba bien buena. Zeus le guiñó el ojo anotando el nombre – a Yum Cimil, y a Hades.

Deméter miró con odio a Hades.

\- Por qué no me sorprende?

\- A mí no me metas en tus traumas mujer! – Gritó el aludido

\- Silencio! – Gritó Apolo – Continua Deméter.

\- Gracias Apolo. Dices que conociste a 3 dioses antes de Poseidón…

\- No. A Hades lo conocí el mismo día.

\- Ok. Como sea – dijo Deméter – No se te hizo raro que, según dice en tu expediente no tienes cosmos propio desarrollado aun pero aun así pudiste ver y relacionarte con dos dioses?

De nuevo Aleix pensó en la pregunta antes de dar la respuesta.

\- Bueno, a veces los dioses pueden ser vistos por cualquiera… Además los dioses, y que conste que no hablo de ninguno de ustedes en particular, parecen disfrutar de tener una vida humana. Si no porque usarían avatares y reencarnarían? No tienen necesidad de usar jets privados, podrían transportarse a través del espacio tiempo y tampoco tendrían deseos carnales con humanos que luego…

\- No más preguntas – se apresuró a decir Deméter antes de sentarse y que Aleix abriera un nuevo debate entre los doce.

Hubo un poco de silencio en la sala mientras Artemisa se levantaba de su asiento.

\- No sé por qué quiere recuperarte mi hermana si no tienes cosmos y tienes que usar la residual de la Scale de Dragón del Mar – dijo Barriéndolo con la mirada

\- Aun así puedo usarla – se defendió Aleix – Estuve a punto de…

Aleix se quedó callado. Si decía que había usado una técnica contra Shura cuando recuperó a Zita, era su sentencia de muerte.

\- He podido casi perfeccionar algunas técnicas bastante buenas que he tenido que usar en casos de emergencia – dijo

\- Emergencia a favor de Athena o Poseidón?

\- Poseidón.

\- Dígame… tiene usted alguna duda de que usted sea Aleix?

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa.

\- No entiendo la pregunta.

\- La replanteare. – dijo Artemisa en tono seco – En algún momento, desde que está al servicio de Poseidón, ha creído, pensado, visto, escuchado, olfateado etc., alguna situación en la que usted mismo dudara de que no pudiera ser Shaka de virgo?.

Poseidón se inclinó hacia delante esperando escuchar la respuesta de Aleix.

\- Le recuerdo que tiene la obligación de contestar con la verdad.- insistió Artemisa.

\- Si. Cuando Liz fue a visitarme a Columbus. – dijo Aleix – La forma en la que ella me trataba, lo que yo sentía al estar con ella, y lo que ella dijo que compartimos juntos… se me hizo muy real y me hizo dudar.

\- A que "Liz" se refiere? – preguntó Artemisa curiosa

Hermes abrió grandes los ojos y comenzó a darse de topes contra el asiento de enfrente.

\- Uhhh…. Elizabeth Ángelus?

Todos comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos y Zeus volteó a ver la reacción de Hermes con una clara negación de la cabeza. Él sabía bien quien era pero lo que menos quería era involucrarla.

\- Está esa persona dentro de la lista de testigos? – preguntó Artemisa

\- No. – contestó Zeus – Y tampoco está obligada a hacerlo.

\- Pero…

\- Next!

Hefestos se levantó de su asiento.

\- Aleix. Si se descubriera que tú eres Shaka y estas obligado a regresar a lado de Athena, te opondrías a ello?

\- Creo que si se probara que yo soy Shaka, requeriría de un tiempo para que me pusieran al tanto de todo lo que paso y porque paso, pues yo sería el primer sorprendido, pero desde luego, seguiría las reglas. Eso no está a discusión.

\- Tú crees que Shaka podría traicionar a Athena?

\- Dado que no sé cuál es la verdadera naturaleza de Shaka, tampoco sabría que podría ser lo suficientemente malo dentro de él o de las filas de Athena, aquí presente, como para que ella pudiera traicionar.

\- Ultima pregunta mía. Has experimentado deja vus, situaciones inexplicables, reacciones ajenas a ti que no supiste por qué sucedieron?

\- Todos los días.

\- Es todo de mi parte.

Zeus estaba terminando de dibujar los monitos con grandes pechos y penacho de plumas.

\- Ah sí… Faltas tú Apolo.

Apolo se levantó con toda su arrogancia lo cual hizo de nuevo reír a Aleix.

\- Que? Traigo monos en la cara? – preguntó enfadado

\- No. Solo… mejor no digo nada.

\- Si mejor. En fin. Que sabes o has oído de Shaka.?

\- Solo que esta desaparecido… Que es Pretencioso, orgulloso, silencioso, enigmático, en algunos aspectos insufrible, terco, caprichoso… - volteó a ver a Apolo y como de nuevo parecía que lo estaba describiendo volvió a reír pero antes de que Apolo comenzara a reclamar, continuó - , cabello largo, rubio, ojos azules, obviamente un caballero dorado poderoso…

\- Una monada – susurró Zeus molestando a Athena.

\- Estas dispuesto a hacerte todas las pruebas necesarias para probar que tú eres o no eres Shaka de virgo? – volvió a preguntar Apolo.

\- Si.

\- Gracias. No más preguntas. – dijo Apolo sentándose en su lugar

Zeus ya se había aburrido así que mejor iba a ver como conseguía el número de Coy.

\- Les parece bien un receso de 10 minutos? – dijo

Todos asintieron y él fue el primero en salir corriendo.

Hera fue a platicar con sus hermanas y Hades fue directo con Artemisa, quien para no variar estaba cambiando impresiones con Apolo.

\- Me permites un momento a tu hermana Apolo?

\- Para qué?

\- Para hablar con ella. Ni modo que me la quiera coger delante de Deméter.

\- Idiota – susurro Apolo antes de darse la vuelta para platicar con Hefestos.

Artemisa inhaló profundo. Intuía de lo que quería hablar con ella.

\- Que sucede? – preguntó

\- Eso mismo es lo que yo me pregunto Artemisa. Que podría ser tan importante como para que uno de tus Ángeles se ponga a Atacar a mi espectro? – dijo Hades muy serio

\- No sé de qué hablas – contestó Artemisa muy altiva.

\- En serio? Vaya! Estamos en un juicio así que sigamos el juego y presentare pruebas – dijo Hades sacando su celular para mostrarle el video tomado por Sammy – Ahora ya sabes de lo que hablo.

\- Está bien. Tu Espectro tiene algo que me pertenece y se negó a dármelo por las buenas. – respondió la diosa – La próxima vez…

Hades la tomó por la muñeca causándole algo de dolor.

\- Escúchame bien chiquilla malcriada. Nadie se mete con mi gente sin pagar un precio. No sé qué carambas querías con ellos pero debiste pedírmelo a mí antes. Ahora, por mis tanates no te lo voy a dar a menos que vengas al inframundo a rogarme de rodillas – contestó Hades presionando la muñeca cada vez más fuerte

\- Tu no entiendes!

\- Entiendo que crees que mi gente son peleles, y que yo no estoy al tanto de lo que sucede con ellos. – volvió a decir Hades – Entiendo que supones que no sé qué vas tras la niña pero ya te dije, si la quieres, vendrás de rodillas al inframundo a pedírmela o tendrás que conseguirla cuando no este Minos cerca, o tu papi y Apolo sabrán que has roto tus votos de castidad más veces de las que quisieran saber.

El color se le fue por completo a Artemisa quien solo asintió con la cabeza y Hades la soltó.

\- Además tengo entendido que esa niña pertenece al santuario y recuerda que ya no es propiedad de Athena sino de Hera. No quieres hacer enfadar a tu madrastra, verdad?

Artemisa negó con la cabeza mientras sentía que más de uno de los dioses de ahí los miraba.

\- Me alegro que comprendas tu situación. – dijo antes de darse la vuelta para ir a sentarse detrás de Poseidón quien se volteo para preguntarle.

\- Que le hiciste? Se puso más blanca de lo que ya es. Te vas a echar a Apolo de enemigo.

\- Jejeje no es para tanto. le acabo de descubrir su debilidad a la chamaca lunar Jajaja – rio Hades – Yo solo estaba blofeando pero su reacción me lo dijo todo. Ahhhh es un hermoso día.

\- Luego me cuentas?

\- Si.

Hefestos aprovechó los pocos minutos que quedaban para acercarse a Shion con una caja.

\- Hey amigo! Tanto tiempo! – dijo dándole un abrazo.

\- Si. Ya tiene tiempo que no nos visitas – contestó Shion – A qué se debe?

\- Ahhh – le entrega la caja – Ya lo compuse. Según yo estaba perfectamente bien calibrado pero lo volví a intentar con las muestras nuevas que me diste. No sé si te lo había dicho ya o no, pero para evitar falsos positivos, solo hasta que tengan un mes de gestación comenzara a marcar. Por si las dudas.

\- Pues… gracias. Te agradezco mucho el esfuerzo querido amigo. Me urge llegar a prenderlo y descubrir nuevas sorpresas.

\- Hablando de sorpresas – dijo Hefestos – Ya que estas aquí… podrías llevar un recado a… una amiga?

\- Desde luego. Ya soy el mandadero oficial así que no veo por qué no. – bromeo Shion

\- Oh Vamos! Le prometí a Yulij que le fabricaría un compás nuevo. – dijo entregándole una caja de terciopelo – Todo muy inocente.

\- Inocente? Ja! Pero como en este momento tengo otras prioridades, ni siquiera te hare una escena.

\- Gracias amigo! Avísame si funciona bien ahora si el reloj o no.

\- No te preocupes. Mi próximo pedido va a ser de cinturones de castidad así que velos diseñando.

Hefestos casi se tropieza al oír esta broma de parte de Shion mientras regresaba a su lugar.

Zeus, con nuevos bríos volvió a sentarse y llamar al orden. Unos segundos después:

\- Supongo que ahora pueden comenzar ustedes el interrogatorio Athena.

Athena asintió y miró a Shion, quien se levantó para colocarse frente a Aleix. Aleix aspiró profundo. La energía que emanaba Shion era demasiado poderosa y de cierta forma lo hacía sentir como un niño pequeño.

\- Se te nota incomodo Aleix. Hay algún problema? – pregunto Shion tranquilamente

\- No. Ninguno.

\- Bien. – dijo Shion pensando que él no sería tan blando con las preguntas como los demás – Nos dices que tu identificación y pasaporte dicen que eres griego, de donde sacaste esas identificaciones?

Aleix lo miró. Una lástima que no pudiera verlo a los ojos debido a que traía puesta su máscara.

\- De la Embajada Griega en la Ciudad de México. - contestó

\- Por qué?

\- Perdí mi documentos. – volvió a decir Aleix.

\- Ahhh… y esta es la copia de ambas identificaciones, verdad? – preguntó Shion presentándole a Aleix copia de sus pasaporte e identificación.

\- Si. Eso creo.

Shion fue hasta el escritorio frente a él, agarró otras hojas, dándole una a Zeus, otra a Hermes y la última se la presentó a Aleix.

\- Esta, es la copia de la identificación de Shaka de Virgo y su pasaporte, porque como todos saben, yo los tengo a buen resguardo por seguridad. – se volvió hacia Aleix – Dime Aleix, porque los generales, como peso, altura, etc. son iguales?

Aleix bajo la mirada para poder comparar los dos pasaportes.

\- Digamos que son "gemelos separados al nacer" – dijo Shion en tono de burla – todos aquí sabemos que las huellas digitales no son iguales. Espero que tu vista sea lo suficientemente buena para ver que son idénticas.

Se escuchó un murmullo generalizado y antes de que Aleix pudiera terminar de comparar, Shion se las quito de las manos.

\- Hey!

\- Digamos que tienes el pretexto de decir que pudimos haberlo falsificado etc. etc. Cambiemos de tema – dijo Shion llevándose los documentos a su escritorio - Tampoco voy a preguntar sobre tu "esposa" porque eso no está a discusión aquí. Mencionaste que la razón por la que te uniste a Poseidón es porque en ese momento no te gusto ver el sufrimiento de ciertas criaturas marina…

\- Si A ver si te suena esto Aleix: El sufrimiento existe. El sufrimiento tiene una causa. El sufrimiento puede extinguirse, extinguiendo su causa y Para extinguir la causa del sufrimiento, debemos seguir el Noble camino óctuple.

Aleix lo miró entre curioso y fastidiado. Por qué le estaba recitando Las cuatro nobles verdades.

\- Sabes de que hablo verdad?

\- Si

\- Como lo sabes? – pregunto Shion

\- Es bien conocido de todos los que hemos leído, que son frases budistas. – dijo Aleix

\- Bien. Aleix… cuantas personas que no sean budistas o interesados en ello conoces que sepan o lean y recuerdan estas frases? Shaka de Virgo es un iluminado experto en todos los preceptos budistas existentes, porque tú de casualidad lo sabrías?

\- Para joder a Krishna y su estúpido brahmanismo.

Shion se dio el lujo de esbozar una pequeña sonrisa debajo de su máscara.

\- Si. Eso hace valer la pena leer cientos y cientos de escritos – contesto Shion – Volvamos al tema en el que tu apenas nos conociste en la fiesta de Shaina y Minos. Dime Aleix… ese día, traía yo mi mascara puesta?

\- No.

\- Traía cubierto mi cabello?

\- No.

Shion pidió permiso para quitarse el casco y la máscara dejando ver su joven apariencia.

\- Repetiré lo que me dijiste cuando intente leer tu mente y me quitaste la mano Aleix. Dijiste "qué demonios crees que estás haciendo, Anciano?" A alguno de ustedes, sin conocer mi historia, les parezco un anciano? – dijo dirigiéndose al jurado donde todos negaron con la cabeza – Porque entonces tu Aleix dijiste eso sin conocerme?

Aleix lo miró. La verdad no recordaba eso hasta ahora.

\- Supongo que por la túnica.

\- Ahhh… De acuerdo. No es una túnica moderna pero no creo que alguien tan inteligente como tu pueda obviar mi cara y confundirme con alguien mayor Aleix.

Aleix lo miró directo a los ojos antes de que Shion volviera a ponerse su casco y la máscara.

\- Continuemos entonces. Hace un rato mencionaste que a pesar de que no "has desarrollado" tu cosmos, tienes algunas técnicas que incluso ya has aplicado. Podrías decirme el nombre de la técnica?

\- No

\- Por qué no?

\- Porque no.

\- No es verdad que realizaste una casi perfecta variante de la Explosión de Galaxias de Saga de Géminis?

Aleix no contestó. Como carajos… ah sí! Shura.

\- Y no es verdad que la hiciste a solo menos de dos meses de estar a las órdenes de Poseidón a pesar de no tener cosmos?

Aleix siguió sin contestar.

\- Te preguntaras por que dije Saga de Géminis y no Kanon de Géminis. Saga de Géminis fue de quien Shaka aprendió la Explosión de Galaxias a una edad muy tierna. Era su héroes. Su hermano mayor y su ejemplo a seguir. Tanta admiración y respeto le tenía que cuando se convirtió en patriarca por las malas no dudo en seguirlo y obedecerlo ciegamente al punto de casi matar a varios de sus compañeros con tal de mantener contento a Saga.

\- Mentira. – dijo Aleix nervioso – A mi… me la enseñó Kanon.

\- Si eso fuera cierto Aleix, no solo tendríamos que juzgarte a ti, sino a Kanon por traición. Y no sería su primer strike como todos los presentes saben. Si él te ha estado entrenando para tu nuevo puesto como Dragón del Mar, entonces también el deberá ser castigado. Pero no te preocupes. De eso me encargaré yo personalmente.

El color se le fue a Aleix y volteó a ver a Poseidón, quien se mantenía atento y callado.

\- Pero… Kanon es mi amigo.

\- Y lo admiras y respetas?

\- Si

\- Lo miras como algún hermano mayor y ejemplo a seguir.

\- Desde luego.

\- O sea que Aleix admira a Kanon tanto como Shaka a Saga, el gemelo de Kanon. No se te hace muy curioso?

De nuevo Aleix se salió de balance.

\- Hablemos de tus amigas. Dices que con Liz te sentiste muy a gusto. Ella es una buena niña. Me da gusto que sean amigos. Te hace bien. Pero hubo otra situación con una de nuestras Saints que espero me puedas explicar.

Aleix sabía que se refería a Junet.

\- Desgraciadamente ese día no estaba yo, pero hubo varios testigos, incluyendo la susodicha, que afirma que dos miembros de la Elite de Hades intentaron atacar a dos de mis saints femeninas.

Hades se levantó como resorte.

\- Que que? Eso es mentira!

Hera obligó a Hades a sentarse de vuelta. Y Shion continuo:

\- Recuerdas ese incidente Aleix?

\- Si.

\- Es o no verdad que antes de que les pasara algo, interviniste tú?

\- Es cierto.

\- Y Es o no verdad que ante la inamovilidad de una de ellas, la cargaste en brazos y la sacaste de ahí junto con su compañera por medio de la apertura de un portal dimensional.

\- También es cierto.

Ahora el que estaba visiblemente molesto era Poseidón. Como se le ocurría intervenir en algo que claramente a él no le importaba y salvar a dos miembros del santuario?

\- Y no es verdad que ese portal los condujo directamente a la sexta casa dorada de virgo en el santuario?

\- Si pero juro que no se ni como llegue ahí. – se defendió Aleix.

\- Sabes que al santuario, a menos que seas parte de él, no se puede entrar verdad? Por eso es un santuario, alejado de todos los seres humanos y dioses precisamente para la protección de la diosa Athena. Si tu esencia no siguiera ahí, ni siquiera a través del mismo Zeus, aquí presente, hubieras podido aparecer sin autorización de la misma Athena.

Aleix ya no supo que contestar a eso.

\- Solo una última observación antes de terminar por hoy Aleix. – dijo Shion – Tenias razón al decir todas esas cosas de Shaka. Pero también te faltó decir que es una persona con la cual se puede tener largas conversaciones o estar en un silencio absoluto. Que es admirado por muchos por ser amable, educado, reservado, inteligente, paciente, con un gran sentido del deber y buenos principios establecidos. Tiene como costumbre meditar como parte de su vida y su desarrollo y es un excelente amigo. Todos en el santuario hemos estado muy preocupados por él y nos hace mucha falta.

Aleix sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando un silencio reinó en la sala.

\- Es todo por hoy. Tengo…. Cosas que hacer – dijo Zeus.- Se levanta la sesión. Dentro de quince días de nuevo aquí por favor.

Zeus se retiró y todos comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo.

\- Bien hecho Shion. – dijo Athena

\- Gracias Princesa.

\- Necesito hablar contigo de algo… muy importante. Te importa si nos retiramos para platicar?

\- Como guste.

Cuando ellos dos dejaron la sala comenzó el alegato entre Hades, Hera y Poseidón por lo que acababa de mencionar Shion. Ninguno de los tres dejo de hacerlo hasta bien entrada la tarde.

 **Agosto 11, 2pm**

 **Parque Koishikawa Korakuen**

 **Tokio, Japón.**

Marín y Touma se sentaron en una de las bancas del parque para admirar el paisaje. Llevaban ya varios días en Tokio y habían hecho muchas actividades juntos. Se habían hecho el examen de ADN y a pesar de que Marín había mencionado que era para la Fundación Gaude, le faltaría un par de días para tener el resultado. Pero hasta ahora, Touma había cumplido su promesa: Pretendía ser su hermano menor en ese viaje y como tal, habían paseado por los escaparates de Ginza, visto los espectáculos en el teatro Kabuki-za, comido sushi en el mercado de pescado de Tsukiji e incluso tomarse fotografías en el Ikebukuro Nishiguchi Koen, famoso por haber sido escenarios de una telenovela famosa.

Touma había dejado por un momento de estar amargado y se divertía con Marín dentro del Acuario, del planetario, e incluso la ayudo a escoger sus regalos para sus amigas en la calle Otome. Le gustaba soñar con que Marín era su hermana y estaban recuperando el tiempo perdido.

\- Acaso no es esto hermoso? – preguntó Marín observando el paisaje – Me hubiera gustado estar aquí para el Hanami.

\- Puedes volver el año siguiente. No es como que se vaya a terminar su ciclo – Aclaró Touma.

\- Bueno, eso es cierto. – contestó Marín – Vendrías conmigo?===

\- Marín…

Ella sabía que él iba a comenzar a reclamar que no era su hermano y solo estaba fingiendo, pero en ese momento comenzaron a llegarle varios correos electrónicos a su celular. Creyendo que era una emergencia por la cantidad de ellos, comenzó a abrirlos: Cada uno era una fotografía de Aioria. Marín movía la cabeza intentando comprender por qué le estaban llegando. Vio el remitente y era de Kakyuu. Parecía que la niña había estado ocupada disfrutando su ultimo regalo de cumpleaños que había sido una sencilla cámara fotográfica y creí que le hacía un favor a su maestra. Marín pudo darse cuenta que eran fotografías tomadas en esos días que no estaba ella, por la fecha de las fotos impresas debajo de ellas. Se veía relajado y tranquilo, en todas excepto en una: Aioria estaba afuera de la ex cabaña de Shaina que usaban ellas como refugio solitario, sentado dormitando afuera de la ventana como aquella vez que le dio serenata, pero con claras huellas de haber llorado, y varias latas de cerveza. Demasiadas para el gusto de Marín.

Volteó a ver a Touma. Si le preguntaba su opinión, Touma no pasaba a Aioria y seguro le diría que lo dejara en paz, pero ella necesitaba hablar con él, dejando a un lado su promesa de intentar olvidarlo.

\- Touma, hace un poco de calor. Me puedes traer un raspado de cereza? – pidió

\- Seguro. Ya vuelvo.

Marín esperó a que avanzara algunos metros antes de llamarle, no al teléfono de Aioria, sino al del recinto. Quería testigos de lo que tenía que decirle. Ella aun lo amaba y no podía seguir fingiendo.

G La más perra del recinto al habla?

M Jajaja no te lo voy a refutar.

G Están muy buenas tus vacaciones?

M Como sabes que no estoy en una misión como la última?

G Precisamente por eso te digo que estas de vacaciones.

J Helloooooooooooo

M Que loca que pones Junet. Hola!

J Ya vienes?

M En unos días sí.

J Ya dejaste atrás lo que tenías que dejar.

M Mmm…. Les llevo dulces pro cierto.

G Buena respuesta. Conociste a algún galán?

M Pues… no he estado sola

J En serio? Cuenta!

M Pues… es guapo, fuerte, inteligente… medio necio pero todo un ángel.

G Uyyyy suena a amor

J Geist tiene razón. Hay que brindar por eso.

M Vaya par de locas. Esperen les mando una foto. … revisen si les llegó.

G Qué lindo?

J Por qué trae una máscara? Se me hace conocido.

M Quien de ustedes se anima a ser mi cunada?

G Tiene un hermano?

M No. Una hermana.

G Momento. Está bien que nuestras duchas son comunitarias y de vez en cuando nos ayudamos a tallar la espalda pero pues no por eso somos lesbianas

J Cierto. Creo que solo Sammy cree que lo somos y te influyó en algo.

M Jajaja Pero que brutas son! Jajaja Este condenado chamaco guapo es mi hermano Touma! Finalmente lo encontré!

J En serio? A donde mando mi solicitud o qué? Jajaja

M Pues mira… necesito que me mandes tu currirulum con fotografía de cuerpo completo en bikini y ya veremos Jajaja

G Al menos ya te escuchas menos amargada y feliz. O acaso estas ebria?

M No. Te aseguro que no he tomado nada en todos estos días. Solo las extraño mucho.

G Shhhhhhhhht danos un momento Marín. Viene Aioria para acá.

M Que no están en el recinto?

G No no, estamos a medio camino, entre el recinto y el coliseo.

M Mejor. me lo pasan?

G estas segura Marín?

M Si, por favor. creo que le pediré perdón, por no haberle dado la oportunidad de enmendar su error y explicarse.

J Yo creo que es el quien debe pedir perdón, no tú...

M me lo pasan sí o no?

G que amargada, ahorita que llegue.

M pero no quiten el altavoz.

G Le tengo suficiente miedo a la Sanbocho como para dejarle el teléfono a él.

Junet y Geist esperaron a que Aioria llegara con Aioros a la altura de ellas. Marín esperó a que se escuchara algo o le dieran pie a la conversación.

J señor Aioria, que tal su día?

A No muy bien Junet. No tengo mucho apetito y traigo un poco de resaca que…

Marín no pudo contenerse.

M Aioria! Has estado bebiendo?

A Aioria volteó hacia todos lados pensando que se había vuelto loco pero Geist extendió el teléfono.

G Marín quiere hablar con usted en altavoz

A De verdad? Marín!

M Si soy yo. Las chicas no te darán el teléfono porque lo tienen prohibido así que… si quieres conversar conmigo, hazlo como si estuvieras hablando con ellas. Entendido?

A Si Marín. Dónde estás? Porque me dijeron que habías salido de improviso y nadie sabía a donde y me preocupé.

Aioros le hizo una señal a Aioria de que el seguiría de largo y que lo alcanzara en cuanto terminara esa conversación.

M Yo te pregunté primero. Has estado bebiendo? Tú no eres así.

A Solo estaba triste y melancólico. Creí que te había perdido para siempre

Pues por algo lo mando por un tubo

G Shhhht no te metas en sus asuntos Junet

Junet hizo un puchero y se alejó unos pasos.,

M Aioria, creo, que te debo una disculpa por no haber hablado claro contigo cuando sucedió todo. He llegado a comprender que mientras más pienso en tu error sin perdonarte, más daño me hago a mí misma. Así que, creo que es hora de arreglar las cosas y que con perseverancia podremos reconstruir nuestro amor.

Geist fue testigo de la transformación en la cara del orgulloso santo de Leo, pero no dijo nada.

Hablas en serio Marín?

M Muy en serio. te he amado desde que tengo memoria y creo que es hora de demostrarnos ese amor superando esta dura prueba. No te reprochare lo de tu hija, ya que a fin de cuentas, ella no tiene la culpa de nada pero… solo espero que de ahora en adelante seamos sinceros el uno con el otro.

Junet, quien estaba con la oreja parada regresó hasta donde Geist totalmente sorprendida con esta nueva revelación.

A Si Marín. Yo también perdonare tu desliz. no te preocupes. Comenzaremos desde cero. No me importa con quien de mis supuestos amigos fue. Lo tomare como que estamos a mano. Solo… no lo vuelvas a hacer o mi dignidad se vería muy dañada si alguien se entera.

Ahora la sorprendida que volteo a ver a Junet fue Geist. Ni Marín ni Aioria estaban poniendo atención a que había alguien más aparte de ellos en la línea.

M Aioria. No digas nada aun. Quiero decirte algo importante respecto a eso…

Antes de que pudiera decir algo mas y volteando a ver si ya regresaba su hermano, sintió como si una parte de ella se desprendía de su alma haciendo que tuviera que sentarse de nuevo en la banca para evitar caer. Comenzó a analizar lo que estaba sucediendo y se dio cuenta que era más algo que se develaba en su interior, como si algún cosmos ajeno la hubiera estado protegiendo y ahora hubiera desaparecido.

Aun con el teléfono en la mano, y como si el tiempo se detuviera, su mente comenzó a recordar el fatídico día que se había enterado de que Aioria tenía una hija y empezó a mostrarle imágenes como si lo viera a través de un espejo: Había entrado a la casa dorada de Virgo y este le había preparado un té. Luego las imágenes se aceleraban llevándola a ver el momento en que ella le pedía al santo que la hiciera suya, que ella no quería serle fiel a Aioria, que quería su venganza, que sentía su corazón destrozado y le suplicaba a Shaka y este se negaba. Ella se quedó dormida y él estaba tranquilo meditando pero las imágenes se adelantaron de nuevo y se vio a si misma despertar alterada de nuevo y el tratando de controlarla por todos los medios posibles. Al sentirse también rechazada por el, en un ataque de locura había empezado a desnudarse frente a él y luego…. todo se volvió oscuro. Amanecía ya y se vio a sí misma, desnuda en la cama con Shaka y una nube oscura envolviéndolos. Vio a Shaka despedirla y miraba en sus ojos, nostalgia, pena y arrepentimiento y como a él le costaba dejarla ir.

Comenzó a temblarle la mano con el teléfono. Hasta ese momento… ella solo había blofeado al decirle a Aioria que había estado con un dorado, su conciencia había estado limpia pero ahora se sentía sucia y miserable. Había realmente traicionado a Aioria y peor aún, con un amigo común de ambos. Cayo de rodillas con la cabeza baja. Todo tenía sentido ahora. Shaka había huido del santuario avergonzado de haberse aprovechado de un momento de debilidad de ella.

Su cosmo comenzó a bajar tanto, que a pesar de que escuchaba los insistentes gritos de Aioria, no pudo reaccionar hasta que escuchó la voz de Geist.

G Marín? Marín! Contesta! No puedo sentir tu cosmo!

M Shaka…!

G Que cosa? Que paso con Shaka?

M …

G Marín?

M Por Athena! Me… acosté… con Shaka!

G Que tú qué? Marín? Marín!

La comunicación se cortó cuando Marín dejo caer su teléfono al suelo completamente devastada por lo que acababa de suceder.

\- Lo siento Aioria, creo que la comunicación se cortó y… - comenzó a disculpar Geist

\- No te preocupes. Gracias – Dijo Aioria retirándose en silencio completamente en Shock.

Geist se volteó hacia Junet.

\- Puedes creer que Marín… Junet? Estas bien?

Junet tenía los puños apretados y todo el cuerpo tenso. Si no hubiera traído su máscara puesta, Geist hubiera podido ver la decepción en los ojos de su compañera.

Ella había puesto siempre en un pedestal al Maestro Shaka, pero ahora podía comprobar que él no tenía nada de especial, era como todos los demás. Salió corriendo con rumbo al recinto dejando a Geist sola sin saber que estaba pasando. Acaso todo el santuario se había vuelto loco de repente? Todas sabían que Marín no era la favorita de Geist, mas no por eso le deseaba ningún mal y la forma en la que Aioria se fue y sabiendo lo orgulloso que era…

Touma encontró a Marín en la misma posición y se arrodillo frente a ella sin comprender lo que había pasado. Le levantó con ternura la barbilla y vio como gruesas lágrimas de dolor salían de sus ojos. No pudo hacer ni decir nada más, solo abrió sus brazos y Marín se echó sobre ellos para llorar a sus anchas sacando con ello todos los sentimientos que aun tenia atorados aprovechando los brazos de su hermano.

Varios metros atrás de ellos, una chica pelinegra venía siguiendo ya días a esa pareja, no porque tuviera algún pendiente con ellos, sino porque pudo detectar que ambos sabían usar su cosmoenenrgia. Después de los primeros minutos a él lo identifico como un ángel de Artemisa, pero de ella no sabía nada. Gracias a esa llamada telefónica y antes de que la chica se echara a llorar había mencionado a un tal Shaka, lo que la había dejado confundida no nada más por eso, sino porque pudo sentir que había cosmos residual de Keres en esa humana. Por qué de pronto este la había abandonado?

Su celular recibió un mensaje y al ver el remitente lo abrió inmediatamente. Llevaba días sin saber de la persona que le escribía, pero al leerlo, sintió un dolor inmenso en su corazón:

"Eliminen esta cuenta de sus contactos. Keres está muerta. Fue asesinada por Ares y Afrodita, con el permiso de Nix. No les importo que estuviera embarazada de gemelos. Soy un amigo de ella, no les miento"

El mensaje venía acompañado por una imagen de la pobre chica.

Yui quedo en shock sin poder moverse siquiera. La pareja de pelirrojos se habían ido cuando ella reaccionó al sentir que le apuntaban con un arma.

\- Sube al auto! – Le ordenó una voz bastante agresiva.

Ella miró al auto, al conductor y de reojo al que le apuntaba con el arma y en ese instante, la ira y la frustración de la chica estallaron dejando solo un auto hecho añicos, y partes humanas desmembradas por la calle antes de transformarse en un demonio de alas negras alzando el vuelo ferozmente hacia Grecia.

 **Agosto 11, 3 p.m.**

 **Tercera casa de Géminis**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia.**

Saga llegó hasta ahí sorprendentemente sin problemas. Esperaba que debido a los incidentes en el pasado con Minos y Shaina, su orden de aprehensión siguiera vigente. En ese caso sería más fácil y menos vergonzoso para el pedir audiencia con Shion, pero en la puerta los guardias no lo habían detenido y al pedir hablar con Shion, se le había concedido automáticamente. Suspiró al caminar despacio rumbo a las escaleras que conducían al templo principal, y muy en el fondo sintió gran nostalgia.

Ni Mu, ni Alde o señora estaban en las casas doradas, por lo que llegó a la casa de Géminis y tocó a la puerta. Podía sentir a Kanon ahí, pero no abrió la puerta.

Pensando que podía estar enfermo, sacó la llave de emergencia de debajo de la maceta y abrió. Cuando entro no sabía si reír, ponerse a reganarlo o que: En el mullido tapete de la sala, estaban tirados y dormidos Kanon y Sammy. Sammy como si se hubiera quedado dormida dibujando con crayones panza para abajo y Kanon con una revista para adultos debajo de un libro sobre su cara.

Comenzó a patearlo en las suelas de los zapatos para despertarlo.

\- No molesten hasta la hora de la cena! – murmuraba Kanon.

\- Como maestro te mueres de hambre. Párate! – dijo Saga mientras le pateaba esta vez lo suficientemente fuerte

\- Hey! Quien carajos… - se quitó el libro de la cara – Saga!

Se levantó rápidamente para abrazarlo.

\- Que haces aquí? – preguntó en voz baja para no despertar a Sammy

Saga le hizo señales para ir a la recamara y poder platicar a gusto. Kanon lo siguió comprendiendo de inmediato.

\- Por qué están dormidos a media tarde? – pregunto Saga curioso.

\- Larga historia. Sammy no puede dormir por las noches porque tiene pesadillas y entonces cuando le toca clase conmigo, la dejo reponer las pilas – contestó Kanon – Pero y tú? Como te fue con el asuntillo ese.

Saga sonrió:

\- La dejaran en paz – dijo muy seguro

\- Menos mal.

\- No fue fácil, sobre todo con el mayor, pero… tuve que "aplicar" correctivo extra.

\- Me imagino, pero aun no me dices a que viniste. – aclaró Kanon – No te creo que solo a visita social, con la Sanbocho esperando el momento adecuado para morderte en la yugular.

La mirada de Saga se ensombreció un poco.

\- No. Vengo a ver a Shion – dijo Saga suspirando – Ya es hora de que haga algo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo.

Kanon abrió grandes los ojos.

\- No querrás decir…

\- Si.

\- Pero por qué? Por qué ahora! – Insistió Kanon

Saga se metió las manos a los bolsillos y simplemente se encogió de hombros.

\- Eso te pasa cuando tienes conciencia – aseguró Kanon – Y Laura lo sabe?

\- No estuvo muy de acuerdo – contestó Saga haciendo una mueca – Pero no puedo seguir aprovechándome e hiriendo a las personas.

\- Pero lo haces por una buena razón: Cuidar a tu mujer

\- Sí, pero hay un ligerísimo problema extra.

\- Cual?

\- A Laura… le gusta mi lado malo.

\- No veo el problema ahí.

\- Él está saliendo más frecuentemente y cada vez me está costando más trabajo controlarlo. No quisiera que en un arranque, pudiera con "tanto amor" lastimar a Lau de ningún modo.

Kanon miró a su hermano incrédulo. De cuando acá tan débil.

\- Eres un ridículo. Es en serio?

\- Di lo que quieras. – dijo Saga – Además, hice un juramento en el que prometí usar mi cosmos únicamente para el bien y últimamente lo estoy usando para mis venganzas personales.

\- Todos lo hacemos.

\- Kanon… apóyame si? Ya que Lau se quedó un poco triste porque cree que es su culpa… por lo menos tu dame tu apoyo.

Kanon bajo la cabeza derrotado.

\- Está bien. No es como que necesites usarlo de todos modos – dijo Kanon – Sirve que subo a Sammy y te agarro a Shaina en caso necesario – se burló.

\- Sigue enojada conmigo?

\- Nadie sabe. Tu nombre no se menciona por aquí. – dijo Kanon saliendo junto con su hermano de la recamara, recogiendo a Sammy aun dormida y saliendo de su casa – Y bien? Que piensas hacer ahora?

\- Lo mismo que siempre. Trabajar y hacer muy feliz a mi mujercita. – dijo Saga sonriendo.

\- Ahhh… Yo también estuve a un pelo de que me lo quitaran ayer. – declaró Kanon – ando en la cuerda floja de nuevo hermano jeje

Saga volteó sorprendido.

\- En serio? Por qué?

\- Shion se enteró que he estado ayudando a Julián a entrenar a Aleix y ya sabrás. – dijo Kanon – Últimamente anda de muy mal humor.

\- Pues que tanto le harán. Shion siempre fue muy paciente – dijo Saga extrañado

\- Si, pues creo que se le terminó. – dijo Kanon

Les tomó un tiempo llegar arriba entre los saludos a los dorados que estaban ahí y demás. Como esperaban, Shaina estaba en un escritorio, Aioros en otro, y Shion en su trono cuando tocaron a la puerta.

\- Adelante – dijo Aioros.

Ambos hermanos pasaron e hicieron una reverencia ante Shion. Ninguno de los tres levantó la mirada siquiera para verlos.

\- Buenas tardes Maestro, Lady Ophiuco… Aioros. – dijo Saga – Gracias por concederme una audiencia.

Shaina y Aioros se levantaron de sus asientos al unísono para salir de ahí, pero con un tronido de dedos, volvieron a sus lugares y lo que estaban haciendo sin emitir ningún sonido.

A Saga se le hizo extremadamente extraño que ninguno de los tres le hiciera el menor caso pero aprovechando que Kanon se fue directamente a la habitación de Sammy a dejarla en su cama, continuo.

\- He venido a un asunto algo, penoso para mí, aunque estoy seguro que usted ya lo sabe.

Shion seguía en la misma posición.

\- He venido a… he venido a… - Saga se detuvo. Comenzó a dudar que frente a el estuviera el patriarca – Podría hacerme el favor de descubrirse? Siento una fluctuación que…

Shion se levantó de su asiento únicamente para traer una vasija dorada y extenderla hacia Saga.

\- Sé a qué has venido y porque – dijo Shion con voz solemne – Solo hazlo y retírate.

\- Pero…

\- Si no tienes verdadera voluntad no lo hagas y sigue como estas. Ninguno aquí te reclamara nada. – dijo regresando a su trono.

\- Shion… tal vez si me diera un consejo…

Shion echó a reír. Era una risa de amargura.

Shaina decidió intervenir.

\- Maestro… yo me encargo de esto. Por favor siga ilustrando a Aioros en la biblioteca donde nadie los va a molestar.

Por toda respuesta, Shion se levantó dejando la vasija en su asiento y pasó sin detenerse junto a Saga. Aioros lo siguió dándole una mirada de preocupación antes de salir del salón.

Shaina esperó a que estuvieron solos y lanzó un gran suspiro de alivio.

\- Como dijo el maestro si lo vas a hacer hazlo. Hay demasiadas cosas que atender como para preocuparnos por ti ahora – dijo en un tono más relajado.

\- Puedo hablar contigo civilizadamente? – preguntó Saga frunciendo el ceño

\- Creí que eso estábamos haciendo – respondió Shaina – Kanon deja de estar de chismoso y ven.

Kanon, detrás de la columna solo hizo una expresión de me descubriste!. Shaina camino hasta su atravesar el salón para llegar a su propia oficina con la vasija en la mano. Los hermanos la siguieron.

Shaina se sentó y ellos la imitaron.

\- Lo siento Saga. No llegaste en un buen momento para el maestro. – dijo Shaina

\- Que le sucede? Está enfermo? – preguntó – Puedo revisarlo y…

Shaina negó con la cabeza.

\- Si se los digo, necesito su palabra de caballeros, y de hombres, que no saldrá de aquí, hasta que sea el momento adecuado.

Ambos se miraron preocupados y asintieron con la cabeza. Shaina aceptó eso como su respuesta.

\- Shion está… agotado, decepcionado, triste, preocupado, y literalmente, con ganas de no seguir en su puesto.

\- Que? Por qué? – preguntó Kanon

\- Creo que ninguno de nosotros hemos cooperado con él y solo le hemos dado problemas, tras problemas. Cuando fue la última alegría que le dimos Kanon? Cuando lo sentiste tranquilo por última vez?

\- Ya tiene algún tiempo – contestó Kanon meditando en lo que estaba diciendo.

\- Pero Shion es la persona más paciente y fría en estas cuestiones que yo conozco – dijo Saga – Por que llegó a ese estado tan deplorable?

Shaina esperó unos segundos antes de revelarlo.

\- Ayer… después de la audiencia con Aleix… - comenzó a decir Shaina – Athena hablo con Shion y le dijo, que le han quitado el resguardo de la tierra y tanto el puesto, como este Santuario y todos los que habitamos en el… ha pasado a manos de Hera.

Ambos hermanos se levantaron rápidamente.

\- Shaina! Con eso no se juega! – reclamó Saga – Sabes que todos aquí amamos a Athena!

\- No es gracioso Shaina. – dijo Kanon

\- Y seguramente están viendo que me estoy riendo no? – Dijo quitándose la máscara para que vieran en sus ojos que todo lo que decía era cierto.

Tanto Kanon como Saga se dejaron caer en sus asientos totalmente anonadados.

\- Shion cree que… todo lo que él hizo durante los últimos 250 años, y lo no que hizo pero pudo haber hecho durante todo este tiempo a excepción del tiempo que estuviste tú al poder Saga, influyo en este hecho. La culpa lo está volviendo loco y de no ser un lemuriano y el patriarca, posiblemente el mismo ya se hubiera….

Shaina no pudo terminar su propia frase por que se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y tuvo que volver a ponerse su máscara. Ninguno de los hermanos podía pronunciar palabra.

\- Aioros dice que… tu estuviste aquí cuando Shion colapso por primera vez Kanon… cuando la cena de Saga.

Kanon se tomó la cabeza. Si. Recordaba muy bien el evento pero creía que era un caso aislado. Shaina continuo:

\- Yo no conozco toda la historia de Shion, pero de repente durante su sueño llora. Puedo escucharlo desde mi habitación o al verlo en el desayuno cuando intenta mantenerse bien. – siguió diciendo Shaina – Todos le hemos estado cargando la mano creyendo que por ser el patriarca no siente o que tiene la obligación de resolver nuestros problemas y no es así. Y ahora, al saber que ha dado más de doscientos cincuenta años de su vida, para nada…

\- Basta Shaina, por favor…. – suplico Kanon

\- Solo quería que comprendieran su actitud – dijo suavemente – Tu Saga, llevas varios años lejos de aquí. Shion sabía a qué venias y por qué, y si no te detuvo, y yo tampoco lo voy a hacer, es porque él cree, que tendrás más oportunidad de ser feliz si te dedicas a vivir como un hombre común y corriente.

Saga estaba casi llorando. A pesar de todo lo que estaba pasando, Shion seguía pensando en la felicidad de cada uno antes que la de él.

\- Aún no sabemos cuándo será el cambio oficial, y por el momento, únicamente lo sabrán los caballeros dorados para evitar un motín. – dijo Shaina – Shion está preparado para dejarlos libres de su compromiso con el santuario si así lo deciden Kanon, no te preocupes por eso.

Kanon no podía pensar con claridad.

\- Aparentemente Hera no vendrá a hacerse cargo tampoco – aclaró Shaina – Enviara una representante pero Shion dice que… con uno que se quede aquí, él se quedara también.

\- Tú te iras con Minos, verdad? – preguntó Kanon

Shaina respiró profundamente.

\- A menos que Shion salga de aquí, yo no tengo la menor intención de dejarlo solo, Kanon.

Ambos hermanos se miraron y Saga se levantó decidido.

\- Mas a mi favor para que deje mi cosmos aquí Shaina. Usándolo para el mal, solo le daré más problemas. Con una vez que le haya hecho daño es suficiente.

Shaina asintió y abrió la vasija. Saga pudo sentir como su cosmos lo abandonaba para dirigirse a ese lugar obscuro donde seria confinado y sellado. Trastabillo un poco, pero se compuso. Shaina dejó la vasija en un lugar seguro y Kanon lo abrazó. En otros tiempos es hubiera estado eufórico de alegría porque sería el único con poder, pero ahora que llevaba las paces con Saga, le daba un poco de pena.

\- Shaina, ya que estamos aquí…

\- No vas a empezar con lo mismo verdad?

\- Necesito saber que me perdonas. – dijo Saga – Nunca fue mi intención herirte.

Shaina asintió con la cabeza.

\- Lo sé, Saga. Además… debo dejar de portarme como una niña caprichosa y comportarme como la Jefa de Estado. Ya no te guardare rencor.

Saga tomo su mano y se la besó con respeto.

\- Gracias. Significa mucho para mí.

\- Ahora les sugiero, no, más bien les pido, que se retiren para seguir trabajando y por favor no le digan a nadie aun lo que está pasando. Hasta que no sea oficial o veamos qué es lo que se va a cambiar o no, o si todo quedara igual y fue una falsa alarma.

Ambos asintieron y salieron del templo principal en silencio.

\- Sabes que Saga? Salgamos de aquí. Necesito una cerveza lejos de todo esto o voy a estallar.

Saga asintió

\- Vamos pues. De allá me reporto.

\- Mandilón.

Los dos hermanos salieron y caminaron hacia Rodorio, donde terminaron por quedarse hasta ya avanzada la tarde y Milo tuvo que traer cargando a Kanon. Hacía mucho que no lo veía tomar así.

 **Agosto 12, 8 a.m.**

 **Dormitorio de Ares**

 **Bagdad, Irak**

Ares despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza cuando los incesantes rayos del sol le dieron de lleno en la cara. Se sentía fatal. Se incorporó un poco más para buscar la almohada de junto para taparse la cara cuando se dio cuenta que estaba desnudo debajo de las sabanas en su habitación.

Alcanzó a ver a Afrodita despidiéndose de el con un beso y él se dio cuenta que no recordaba en que momento habían llegado ahí. Recordaba que se estaba vistiendo para su cita con Afrodita que por motivos laborales había pospuesto un par de día y después… nada.

\- Tengo que dejar de consumir el nuevo vino de Dionisio. – se dijo- Podrá estar muy bueno pero yo creo que le pone algún tipo de droga dentro. Espero que no sea de la mercancía o cierto gemelito se va a encabronar.

Se levantó a darse una ducha de agua fría y cuando salió, ya estando listo para trabajar, salió el patio a hacer una llamada por su celular y se sorprendió de lo silencioso que estaba todo. Tuvo que ir a comprobar si sus bersekers estaban siquiera en el lugar, y le sorprendió ver la rigurosa disciplina que mostraban. Donde estaba esa actitud relajada tan permisiva cortesía de Keres y Cidoymos? La actitud militar que estaba viendo en sus subordinados era tan propia de él, que le alegró el día.

Terminó su llamada y camino de regreso hacia su oficina, muy tranquilo y satisfecho de el mismo mientras sus hijos Fobos y Deimos trabajaban como pocas veces. Saludó a sus hijos con una jovialidad que no hizo más que aumentar el temor tanto de los bersekers como de sus hijos. No pasó desapercibido la ausencia de Keres en el patio con su batallón, pero supuso que habría salido de compras.

Cuando llegó al pasillo que conducía a su oficina, Anteros muy serio se le acercó y le pidió firmar algo. Ares estaba tan relajado que ni siquiera leyó lo que firmaba, contrario a su costumbre. Anteros envió el documento en el fax que estaba ahí porque adentro Ares alegaba que le ponía de malas el sonidito ridículo, y por su expresión, Ares decidió checarlo una vez que lo había enviado. Hizo una mueca de disgusto al darse cuenta que había aceptado la renuncia irrevocable de Anteros.

Ofuscado por no poder reclamarle, pues fue su culpa por no leer lo que firmaba, entró a su oficina pero casi le da un infarto al ver que parecía una gran escena de crimen: Todos los muebles o destrozados o pata para arriba, el suelo lleno de sangre seca, y una de sus preciadas espadas faltaba de su lugar.

\- Anteros! Ven acá!

El tono en el que lo dijo hizo que este corriera hacia la oficina tratando de voltear hacia el otro lado para no ver algo que le hacía mucho daño.

\- Que carajos paso aquí? Dímelo!

Anteros lo miró enfadado pero recordó que su madre los había prevenido que no recordaría nada.

\- Mi madre…

\- Tu madre, siempre anda acarreando mala suerte. Ya me tiene cansado!

\- Bueno pues quieres saber o no? – contestó Anteros en un tono que Ares no se lo había escuchado en mucho tiempo.

\- No me hables así mocoso!. Recuerda que soy tu padre, aun tu jefe y mucho más poderoso que tú.

\- Y también eres un asesino confabulado con mi madre. – le gritó Anteros

Ares, tan pronto escuchó esas palabras, le dio una sonora bofetada a su hijo. Trató de controlarse de nuevo porque regularmente Anteros no era así.

\- Dime carajito insolente, Por qué me acusas de asesino? Ya habíamos hablado tu y yo de que eso había pasado hace mucho.

Anteros se tomó la mejilla que aún le dolía para ver con dolor hacia su padre.

\- Pero el hecho de que tú y mi madre asesinaran a Keres no está incluido en ese trato! – dijo enfurecido – mi renuncia es efectiva a partir del domingo y gracias por firmarla

\- Déjate de bromas de mal gusto que no estoy de humor – reclamó el dios de la guerra - llama a Keres y dile que quiero hablar con ella. Necesito que haga unas diligencias en china.

\- Pues ve y búscala con el tío Hades en el inframundo a donde tú y mi madre la mandaron!

Ares azoto la mano en la mesa mientras se levantaba para enfrentar la acusación de su hijo.

\- Me estas cansando. De que hablas?

\- Qué parte de mi madre y tú asesinaron a Keres no entendiste? – volvió a gritar - Por eso los bersekers están asustados! Acaso no te diste cuenta? temen que los asesines en un disgusto. Mi madre se encargó de hacerles saber a todos que asesinaste a tu niña consentida, así que nadie se siente seguro de tener tu favor, ni los mandos medios ni los rasos y francamente ni tus hijos!

\- Estas mintiendo!

\- En serio? Por qué no le preguntas a la tía Eris? Tiene 27 horas que desapareció con el cadáver de Keres y dos bersekers de confianza que desertaron. Por qué lo hiciste? – dijo Anteros – Tu sabias perfectamente que yo la quería para mí. Me la hubiera llevado lejos y nunca la hubieras vuelto a ver pero al menos hubiera estado viva.

Ares no dijo nada. Pudo sentir el rencor, el dolor y la decepción en la voz de su hijo. Analizaba el nuevo comportamiento de sus hombres, la sangre por toda la oficina que parecía haber hecho por una bestia, pero en este caso la bestia era él.

Anteros, a pesar de todo, pudo ver en los ojos de su padre horror y angustia mientras se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos incrédulo.

Lo que más le dolió al dios de la guerra fue que recién había prometido proteger a Keres y a su bebé, para después ser su asesino. Como y en qué momento que no se había dado cuenta? No… él no podía haber sido…

Salió de la oficina para pensar con claridad lejos de todo ese desorden, aunque si era sincero con el mismo, le daban nauseas solo de pensar que su mejor amiga había sido víctima de él. Eso era una pesadilla.

Tomó su hummer y salió hacia el desierto para intentar calmarse. Manejó varias horas por entre las dunas sin rumbo fijo hasta que decidió que era hora de desenmascarar esa broma de mal gusto. Regresó a su casa y le llamó a Afrodita.

Hello mi bello amante. Creí que dormirías aún más. Esta vez me dejaste agotada después del maratón de tres días. No creo poder volver a verte en unos días más.

A Podrías guardar silencio un momento? Podrías explicarme que fue lo que en realidad pasó con Keres? Porque… solo dime qué demonios paso!

Te preocupa la suerte de la zorrita? Digamos que le hiciste un favor. Ambos sabemos que Nix no es lo que aparenta y esa pantomima que dijo Hera que sucedió en el hotel, ni siquiera Keres se la creyó.

A …

Velo por el lado positivo. Asesinándola a ella y a su bastardo, hiciste que un humano recuperara el rumbo de su vida y lo libraste de la muerte a manos de sus hermanos.

A …

Sigues en la línea? No me diste tiempo de preguntarte estos días si disfrutaste de su cuerpo inconsciente y ensangrentado?

A Cállate! Es mentira! Yo soy incapaz de tocar o hacerle daño a Keres!

Intentas convencerte a ti mismo? Vamos cariño. Sabes que yo te cuido las espaldas. Siempre seremos los dos únicamente.

A Quiero verla! Quiero ver a Keres!

Ares! Ya déjate de estupideces. Te estoy enviando las fotografías que Deimos tomó cuando te fuimos a sacar. Espero que aprecies la obra de arte que hiciste con su cuerpo, porque Wow! Si ese humano le había dejado algo sin profanar, tú lo hiciste de la manera más sádica y violenta posible..

A …

Hasta eso que envidio a esa mocosa. Tuvo un buen sexo antes de morir. ups. Perdón. Me ibas a preguntar si estaba muerta? Pues sí. Me asegure de eso atravesándole el corazón con tu hermosa espada.

A Maldita bruja! Como te atreves a hablar así de ella? Por qué? Ella que no conoció el amor jamás! Que siempre vivió mendigándole amor a los humanos tratando de complacerlos! Después de que su propia madre la quisiera muerta a los pocos minutos de nacer… De verdad merecía todo esto?

Ni te preocupes. Nix nos recompensara a ambos. Fingió bien para las cámaras pero ya le envié las imágenes y está feliz. No te preocupes cariño, me asegurare de que te lleves todo el crédito….

Ares no pudo más y le colgó el teléfono. En ese momento solo quería desaparecer.

Afrodita del otro lado de la línea estaba furiosa. Le mando una a una las fotografías esperando que él le volviera a llamar, pero no sucedió. Mejor para ella. Tenía una cita de negocios con Hypnos y no podía entretenerse con el lado llorón de su amante.

Se había decepcionado enormemente Afrodita, al ver que Ares no había violado a la joven diosa, pero ella se aseguraría que él creyera que si lo había hecho y por eso la había terminado de desnudar.

Cuando ella entro a la habitación horas después, Ares estaba inconsciente, lo que ella sabía que solo se había podido lograr con un ataque verdaderamente fuerte, pero como las paredes de la oficina absorbían los ataques, no había manera de comprobar que ataque había ocupado esa mocosa contra él. Miró el cuerpo inerte y herido de la joven diosa y tomando de nuevo la espada que estaba debajo del escritorio y sin detenerse a revisar si estaba viva o no, le clavo la espada por la espalda a la altura del corazón.

Salió de la oficina para llamar a Fobos y Deimos y mientras Deimos tomaba horrorizado fotografías de la escena, Fobos cargaba el cuerpo de Ares a su habitación, donde ayudo a su madre a desnudarlo sin darse cuenta que algo en la escena de la oficina no cuadraba. Alguien había entrado antes que ellos.


	195. Chapter 195

**Capítulo 193**

 **Agosto 12, 8 am**

 **Casa de Ares**

 **Bagdad, Irak.**

Ares caminaba en el gran patio de entrenamientos de un lado mientras veía una y otra vez las espantosas fotografías que afrodita le había enviado a su celular.

La idea de que él hubiera asesinado a Keres no terminaba de ser aceptada por su cerebro y por lo que él creía era su corazón. El no haber visto físicamente el cuerpo parecía no poder darle el cierre necesario, aunque a decir verdad, muy en el fondo esperaba que lo estuviera porque si llegaba a estar viva y se volvieran a cruzar, no soportaría su mirada acusadora o su tristeza por la muerte de su bebe o peor aún, su odio.

Regresó a su casa pensando aun en eso, y no pudo evitar pasar por la habitación de Keres. Había varios bersekers metiendo cajas y cajas de cosas que había pedido días atrás a la mueblería más lujosa de Abu Dhabi para él bebe de Keres. Ya habían desempacado y armado una hermosa cuna de madera blanca con un dosel y como broma a Keres, quien era fan de Harry Potter y de la casa Slytherin, las mantitas traían el bordado de Gryffindor.

Ares intentaba contener las lágrimas de arrepentimiento por las acciones que le habían quitado la vida a su mejor amiga, cuando un carraspeo detrás de él, hizo que rápidamente se limpiara cualquier rastro con el dorso de su mano.

\- Que quieres Fobos?

Fobos dio un paso atrás.

\- Yo… es que…

\- Que?

\- Recibiste… un correo de Eris y…

\- Donde?

\- En tu cuenta oficial en la computadora de tu oficina – contestó temblando el dios del miedo cuando su padre salió corriendo empujándolo en su camino.

Fobos tomó fotografías de la habitación de Keres y se las envió a su madre como le había pedido, quien solo contestó con un " Voy para allá ".

Ya en su oficina, Ares encendió su computadora y el único mensaje que tenía estaba obviamente escrito en mayúsculas dándole a entender que estaba gritándole pero no en su cara:

 _ARES! ¡MALDITO BASTARDO! ¡LA ASESINASTE! PODIA HABER ESPERADO CUALQUIER PENDEJADA DE TÍ, PERO ESTA ¡JAMÁS!_

 _ERES EL PEOR HOMICIDA DEL MUNDO. ¡ASESINASTE A KERES Y SUS HIJOS! NUNCA VUELVAS A CRUZARTE EN MI CAMINO. DESDE ESTE MOMENTO YA NO TENGO HERMANO._

 _OLVIDATE DE MI Y LOS NEGOCIOS QUE TENEMOS JUNTOS, POCO A POCO LOS IRE LIQUIDANDO PARA INDEPENDIZARME Y NO TENER QUE SABER NI SIQUIERA DE TU EXISTENCIA. YO ME LLEVE EL CUERPO DE KERES PARA DARLE SEPULTURA PERO CONOCIENDOTE VAS A QUERER ROBARTELO PERO NO TE DARE ESA SATISFACCION DESPUES DE LO QUE LE HICISTE._

 _Y NI SIQUIERA SE TE OCURRA BUSCARME PORQUE ME ENCONTRARAS., AHHH Y YA LE COMUNIQUE A ANUBIS QUE ASESINASTE A SU HIJA Y SUS NIETOS Y CREEME, NO SE LO TOMO MUY BIEN. YO QUE TÚ, DEJABA EL MUNDO ARABE. SABES QUE INPU GOZA DE SIMPATIAS AHI._

Ares comenzó a temblar pero no precisamente por la confirmación de la muerte de Keres por sus manos, sino por la frase en la que indicaba que era más de un bebe. Así que por eso es que ya se le veía su pancita tan temprano.

El dolor de Ares se incrementó al comprender que había asesinado a una diosa indefensa y a sus bebes. Su padre lo iba a mandar al tártaro sin ticket de regreso y su madre… mejor ni quería pensarlo.

\- Así que como toda perra, ella tendría más de un bebé. Esto le encantara a Nix, ¡será motivo de fiesta! - dijo Afrodita leyendo el correo detrás de el - Es una pena no saber cuántos eran en realidad, pero sí que me alegra tu efectividad para deshacerte de esa plaga.

\- Que carajos haces aquí maldita! Lárgate de mi casa! – Dijo Ares comenzando a encender su cosmos. Estaba demasiado enojado con ella como para tolerarla ahí.

\- Tranquilo cariño, solo vine a darte las buenas noticias.

\- A menos que vayas a largarte al inframundo tu sola no me interesa. – grito Ares – Lárgate!

Contrario a lo que le gritaba, la diosa se sentó frente a él del otro lado del escritorio cruzando las piernas de forma sensual.

\- Nix me envió a decirte que mañana se reunirá con Zeus para arreglar el fin de tu exilio. – dijo con voz sensual – Ya lo discutió con la tía abuela y Gea está de acuerdo. Hasta quiere desalojar a Athena para darte su templo. Así de contenta esta.

Ares la miró incrédulo.

\- Intentas que todos me odien más de lo que ya lo hacen?

\- Solo ante quienes intenten tomar mi lugar y se, que muy en el fondo, aun sientes algo por Athena.

\- Estas completamente loca!

Afrodita se levantó y camino hacia afuera de la oficina de Ares, quien la siguió y la tomó del cuello estrangulándola.

Afrodita comenzaba a sentir la furia de Ares y dado que no podía hablar decidió hacerlo vía cosmos.

\- Si piensas maltratarme, te recuerdo que tú eres el que los mato. Todas las pruebas y testigos saben que fuiste tú y que solo yo puedo convencer a Gea de que te proteja… suéltame!

\- No!

\- Puedo convencerla de que bendiga a su esposo Mortal para que en honor a ella nadie lo pueda tocar… ni siquiera Nix! En serio lo hago pero suéltame!

\- No necesito ni de tu protección ni la de nadie!

\- Me vas a dejar marcas!

\- Voy a hacerte sufrir lo que yo creo que sufrió Keres y ni así pagaras lo que me hiciste hacer!

\- Tu sabes que me necesitas. Te ofrezco buen sexo, protección y ayuda. Te he dado hermosos hijos y tengo derecho a exigir algo a cambio.

Ares la soltó pero la aventó contra la pared.

\- O sea que quieres que te pague por cogida? Me hubieras dicho antes y te hago un cheque.

\- Que vulgar eres querido pero acaso creías que el amor en realidad existe para nosotros dos? No somos normales y nunca lo seremos – dijo Afrodita sobándose el hombro con el cual había pegado - somos la escoria divina, lo peor de lo peor y lo sabes. Tú un asesino capaz de matar bebés no natos y yo una zorra que jamás de los jamases pienso cumplirle mis votos matrimoniales a mi esposo – Ares notó que esto último lo dijo con un deje de resentimiento - y sabes porque? Pues porque antes de casarme me enamore de ti ¡pero tú solo tenías ojos para la maldita perra esa!

\- Basta! te recuerdo que fue gracias a ti que mi posibilidad de casarme con ella se fue al traste! - esta vez el resentido era Ares.

\- Pues no me importa. Solo quiero lo que me pertenece y eso eres tú!

\- No. Nunca más. Me colmaste el plato. – gritó Ares – Dime que carajos quieres en pago y luego lárgate. No quiero verte más por aquí.

\- Quiero la habitación que era de Keres y que te cases conmigo.

\- Ni lo suenes. – dijo Ares sonriendo sádicamente - Si a Keres me dolió asesinarla, contigo lo gozare. No te quiero ver más por aquí - fue la respuesta de Ares quien se volvió a su oficina dejando a Afrodita a solas.

Afrodita dio un suspiro de alivio al saberse aún viva y le mando de inmediato a Nix el mensaje de del embarazo múltiple de Keres. Salió hacia la terraza y desde ahí lanzó una tremenda carcajada que hizo que sus hijos voltearan a verla asustados. Ellos no sabían que con esa horrible acción, aparte de tomar de las bolas a Ares, le daba crédito con muchas personas que odiaban a Keres en el panteón griego y en el panteón egipcio.

Ares entonces recordó que en el último cajón de su escritorio, estaba la laptop que pertenecía a Keres. La sacó, la encendió y reviso todo lo que había en ella, imágenes, música, videos, todo lo que pudiera, copiando algunos archivos a la memoria de su celular, incluida esa versión de la famosa "sweet dreams" que la chica Emily Browning había sacado, la canción favorita de Keres, para tener algún recuerdo más de ella.

Vio el enlace a las redes sociales y al querer entrar obviamente le pedía contraseña, y como la curiosidad mató al gato, comenzó a teclear cuantas contraseñas se le ocurrían hasta que la red social advirtió que solo tenía un intento más. Entonces recordó esa frase que ella repetía cuando él le preguntaba cuanto tiempo estaría a su lado: juntos hasta más allá de la muerte. Tecleo la frase sin acentos ni espacios y para su sorpresa, era la clave correcta.

Pudo ver que había algunos mensajes sin leer desde una semana atrás hasta el día actual. No le sorprendió ver que solo tenía unos pocos contactos, 7 para ser exactos, había tres chicas, una castaña llamada Mai, una pelinegra que decía llamarse Yui y una chiquilla que no tenía fotografía propia, sino una imagen anime que se hacía llamar "Sho".

Reviso los mensajes y vio uno de un tal "Doctor Edgar" y vio lo que deseaba no haber encontrado, en el mensaje se hablaba de gemelos idénticos, pero el doctor mencionaba que de los 15 intentos de sacar bien la ecografía, había un tercer bebé en por lo menos dos de los resultados, que al parecer, se ocultaba.

Ares se sintió físicamente mal, pero sobreponiéndose, borro todo de la laptop incluido el historial, no sin antes eliminar la cuenta de redes sociales destruyendo con su cosmoenenrgia la laptop. Ares sabía que esas pocas personas que eran los contactos de Keres lo odiarían, pero así era su destino.

Una vez terminado ese asunto, y a sabiendas de que Afrodita ya se había ido, mandó llamar a sus hijos. Anteros, Fobos y Deimos se presentaron ante el algo aprehensivos.

\- Anteros, tu retírate. Ya no me sirves y es mejor así.

\- Tengo hasta mañana para…

\- Lárgate ahora! Y al igual que tu madre, no quiero volverte a ver aquí. – Ares respiró de manera profunda. Le dolía pero era algo que tenía que hacer. – Convence a Eros de hacer lo mismo.

Anteros lo miró sorprendido, asintió con la cabeza y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

\- Creo que para este momento, ya saben que su hermano presentó su renuncia. Eso solo me deja con ustedes dos como mis generales. – dijo Ares – Aun así, les doy la oportunidad de irse en este momento sin que yo tenga ningún resentimiento contra ustedes. Les he dado suficiente dinero como para que encuentren algo más que hacer, pero si deciden quedarse, cortaran todo lazo con su madre.

Fobos y Deimos se miraron extrañados. Ellos estaban ahí porque podían desatar el temor y las fobias entre los humanos con tan solo mencionar el nombre de su padre. A su madre le tenían miedo porque sabían de lo que era capaz, pero a su padre aparte del obvio miedo le tenían también respeto.

\- Nos quedamos. – contestaron al Unísono.

\- Bien. Porque les tengo una misión especial: Tráiganme a su tía Eris a como dé lugar. No será fácil pues ha amenazado con pelear con todo lo que tiene, pero necesito aclarar algunas cosas con ella.

\- Entonces la necesitas viva, Padre? – Pregunto Fobos.

Ares los miró con fuego en los ojos.

\- Solo lo suficiente como para que hable por cinco minutos. Nadie me amenaza y se queda tan campante. Lleven suficiente Gente. Yo los seguiré de cerca.

\- A dónde?

\- A Grecia. Atenas. Encuentren a mi antiguo Avatar. Ella va tras él.

\- Y que hacemos con él? – preguntó Deimos.

\- No me interesa si lo matan o no. Solo quiero a Eris.

\- Entendido!

Los dos comenzaron a preparar a su gente mientras Ares comenzaba a hacer algunas llamadas cancelando citas. No estaría de humor en los siguientes días como para negocios.

 **Agosto 12, 3 pm**

 **Salón de Belleza**

 **Atenas, Grecia**

Nix estaba que brincaba de felicidad. Las peinadoras tenían dificultad para mantenerla quiera sin que se enojara, pero desde que Afrodita le diera la noticia, se sentía en las nubes. No solo Keres había muerto y dejaría de hacerse la "buena madre" con ella, sino que también sus hijos habían perecido.

La profecía que Leto le había dado milenios atrás era exacta: La tercera de sus hijas trillizas llamadas las Keres la destronaría, tomaría su lugar como diosa de la noche con ayuda de las otras dos y todo ocurriría gracias a la ayuda de una diosa desconocida que no sería hija de Nix: una diosa de la que no se sabía absolutamente nada y que en su trance, Leto llamo a esa misteriosa diosa, la diosa de la pureza, el verdadero amor y el caos.

Por esa misma razón Nix dejo de dar a luz hijos y asesinó a los que nacieron después de las Keres, sus hijas menores para evitar la existencia de una cuarta Keres. Recordó como su hijo Hipnos, había sido el único que había apoyado su idea de asesinar a las futuras traidoras e incluso él mismo las asesinó con el arma que Nix le había proporcionado.

Teniendo que compartir su alegría con alguien, tomo su celular y llamo a Gea, quien aún se encontraba en la tierra.

G Gea al habla, que sucede Nix? que no estabas en el salón de belleza?

N Aún estoy en el salón. Afrodita vino hace algunos momentos pero ya se marchó. Recuerdas el problemita que tengo hace siglos por culpa de mis hijas las Keres?

G Lo de la profecía? que no se resolvió con la muerte de las mayores?

N Bueno, sí, pero como nunca hay que darse por vencidos, ni tampoco es exagerado cuidarse las espaldas… que pensarías de que Ares la asesinara?

G Pues me encantaría a decir verdad. Ya estoy hasta la coronilla de las quejas de Afrodita sobre como la trata mejor que a ella y adema ambas sabemos que esa mocosa no es griega 100% así que nadie del panteón podría recriminarle su muerte pues la ley solo aplica para griegos puros. Pero para que tanto bla bla bla de este tema? Dudo que Ares la asesine de todos modos. Él la ha protegido por cuánto? cuatro milenios y medio?

N Más o menos, pero… parece que finalmente Afrodita lo convenció y Keres ya no existe.

G Estas bromeando verdad? En serio el junior acabo con ese engendro? Vaya que si me sorprendes con la noticia. Segura no estas imaginando eso gracias a un estado etílico cortesía de Dionisio?

N Te juro que estoy sobria, pero me gustaría que nos embriagáramos como cuando celebramos el primer título mundial de Brasil, ¿recuerdas como terminamos bailando desnudas en el maracaná?

G Jajaja, no me lo recuerdes. Esa vez gane más admiradores que los que afrodita ha tenido en toda su existencia.

N Jajaja sí, pero es en serio. Tengo las imágenes. Ya te las envio

G …

N …

G Vaya! ahora tu trono nocturno está asegurado y ya nadie se interpondrá entre tú y tu corona.

N Si pero aún debemos cobrarle a Hades pues sabes que el más beneficiado después de mí, es él. Las almas que mi bastarda hija le robaba ya no dejaran de llegarle y podrá aumentar sus tesoros.

G estas segura de que pagara? Te recuerdo que él solo despilfarra para sí mismo y sus espectros y de ahí en mas, para nadie. Hasta a Perséfone le limita el dinero y es por lo que Deméter no lo traga.

N Eso y por violarle a su hijita.

G Ay por favor! Su hijita bien que lo disfruto y tan así que hizo que se casara con ella.

N Bueno, bueno, el punto es que nunca le dio a Hipnos lo acordado por las dos mayores pues siempre dijo que faltaba una, y ahora ya no hay pretexto.

G Si no quiere pagar me avisas. Yo puedo obligarlo. Pero crees que era cierta esa profecía? Yo siempre tuve mis dudas.

N Yo le creo a Leto porque ella como diosa de lo oculto sabe cosas que nosotras no.

G Entonces para que me llamas aparte de para regocijarte e invitarme al pecado Jajaja

N Pues… quiero recompensa a esos dos desde luego.

G Como qué?

N Haz que Zeus le quite su templo a Athena y se lo dé a Ares.

G No se verá como muy ojete de mi parte? Dirán que me he ensañado con ella después de quitarle la tierra.

N Bueno pero eso fue problema de Zeus por egoísta y mezquino. Era de Hera en primer lugar.

G No se… lo pensare. darás a conocer la muerte de Keres hoy mismo?

N Mmm… no. Esperare unos días.

G Perfecto. Te veo en tres horas donde la última vez?

N Hecho.

Nix colgó la llamada y mientras le arreglaban las uñas, Nix se puso a recordar aquella época en la que sus hijas, Las que se conocían como Keres Mayores, eran su orgullo, pero que se vino a desastre cuando una indiscreción suya con un dios egipcio vino a dar como consecuencia la profecía por parte de Leto.

 ** _Inicio de Flashback_**

Hacía apenas unas horas que había nacido la más pequeña y regordeta de las hijas de la noche misma. Nix le daba el pecho cuando las todas las demás diosas hicieron acto de presencia en su templo en la tierra, cerca de babilonia, para darle la bienvenida y visto bueno.

\- Debe estar bromeando Nix, otra? – dijo Hera en tono reprobatorio

\- Oye! Ella tiene derecho a divertirse también. – defendió Afrodita – Ella ya es viuda y puede hacerlo.

\- Cierto. – contestó Gea - Las viudas o celebramos o guardamos luto pero es su derecho.

\- Yo quiero verla! – menciono Leto – después de todo, una hermana nueva siempre es bienvenida verdad?

Nix se quitó a la niña del pecho para mostrárselas.

\- Rubia… blanca… y de facciones finas – dijo Hera fisgoneándola – Muy bien! Griega 100%. Ahora… quien fue el suertudo?

\- Prefiero no decirlo – contestó Nix pero al ver la cara de Hera agregó – No. No es Zeus.

\- Menos mal – contestó Hera respirando aliviada y haciéndole caricias a la niña.

Todas comenzaron a pasársela, notando cierto bulto entre su ropita que escondía unas pequeñas alas negras, así que todas comenzaron a llamarla Ker. Todas las del club feminista del Olimpo celebraron en grande la llegada de la miembro más pequeña y justo antes de marcharse cuando todas le estaban dando su bendición, Leto, al tenerla en sus brazos, encendió su cosmos, lo que todas sabían era una costumbre para poder dar una profecía sobre ella.

\- Contemplen bien a Ker, diosa de la muerte violenta, de carácter afable y juguetón, quien sin alas recorrerá las tierras, pues las perderá por proteger a quienes le importaban. Aun así, su trono la noche es, pues se lo arrebatara a su madre con ayuda de 3 Keres mas y una diosa desconocida cuyos mayores rasgos son el amor verdadero, la pureza y el caos.  
Esa diosa desconocida desatara el destino al presentarse ante la moribunda, y cuanto más lejos este de cumplirse esta profecía, es que más cerca está de llevarse a cabo.

Todas miraban horrorizadas a la bebe mientras Leto sacudía su cabeza para salir por completo del trance.

\- Que sucede?

\- Que que sucede? Acabas de decir que esa cosa me va a asesinar! – dijo Nix arrebatándole a la niña y aventándola a su cuna.

Hera intervino corriendo a ver si la bebe estaba bien.

\- Calma por favor. En ningún lado dice que será así! – dijo

\- Yo no dejare mi trono sin antes morir ¡! – aclaró Nix mientras Eris tomaba en brazos a la asustada bebe y a quien intentaba calmar por todos los medios.

Nix aprovecho eso para sacar de un cajón una daga y exigió a Eris devolvérsela.

\- Dámela

\- Que pretendes hacer? – pregunto Eris

\- Que me la entregues te digo!

Ninguna de las otras diosas se atrevía a intervenir.

\- No! Es solo un bebe! – gritó Eris horrorizada al saber que la madre de sus amigas quería matar a su propia hija.

\- Solo lo repetiré una vez más. ENTREGAME A ESE DEMONIO DE UNA BUENA VEZ!- esta vez Nix gritó haciendo que la joven Eris temiera ahora no solo por la vida de la bebé sino también por la suya.

\- ¡NO! - Eris se armó de valor, pero ni bien hubo hablado vio la cuchilla que Nix tuviera en sus manos pasar a un lado de su cara casi hiriéndola.

Por puro instinto de conservación, Eris huyo con la bebé en brazos y de no ser por Hera que detuvo a Nix, ambas, Eris y Ker hubieran muerto esa tarde. En su huida Eris se topó con Thanatos, Athena y Ares que charlaban animadamente pero que al verla huir solo atinaron a verla extrañados al ver que cargaba a un bebé, por alguna razón desconocida para Eris, al abrir un portal, nadie pudo sentir su cosmoenenrgia.

 ** _Fin del flashback_**

Tantos años de fingir haber perdonado y querer a su hija habían valido la pena. Lo había aplicado desde aquella vez que había escuchado a un humano decir "a tus amigos debes tenerlos cerca y a tus enemigos aún más cerca" y aparentemente había funcionado. Había esperado un solo error de Keres para asesinarla, pero gracias a la participación de Ares, ella tenía las manos limpias.

Suspiros sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras le daban los toques finales a sus uñas y veía su diseño con satisfacción. Las empleadas que la veían sonreír la imitaban. Sabían que eso significaría una suculenta propina pues no parecía estar reparando en gastos por tanta felicidad.

 **Agosto 12, 9.30 PM**

 **Centro de Ática**

 **Athena, Grecia.**

Fobos y Deimos caminaban tranquilamente por las calles de Atenas con al menos 15 de sus bersekers más fuertes. Eso parecía convención de Osos, pero su misión era bastante clara: Buscar y llevar a Eris ante la presencia de Ares y para eso, debían vigilar a Saga y con el genio que traía Ares, no estaban dispuestos a defraudarlo.

Había sido muy sencillo buscar en las páginas blancas la dirección de Saga Gemini y desde que hubiera llegado de su trabajo se habían apostado alrededor de su edificio pues debían tenerlo vigilado las 24 horas. Todos estaban vestidos como civiles, aunque más bien parecían sacados de Men in Black ocultando las armaduras en un lugar cercano en grupos de 5 para no despertar sospechas.

Vieron llegar a Saga temprano y estaban pendientes de que llegara su esposa, pues por los vecinos se habían enterado que no tenían mucho de casados. Los Bersekers andaban todos ansiosos y drogados gracias a Fobos y la alquimia de Hypnos y querían ya luchar con alguien.

\- señor, hay una mujer de cabello negro que nos está observando desde hace varias horas, nos podemos divertir con ella? - pregunto por radio un berseker que estaba en la guardia de la casa de seguridad de Ares aproximadamente a 150 metros cerca del hogar de los Gemini.

\- Espera a que mi hermano y yo lleguemos – contesto Fobos – Queremos probar un nuevo invento.

\- Si señor - dijo el berseker quien siguió observando a la pelinegra ya que tenía curiosidad de por qué una mujer tan linda se quedaría en la acera contraria observándolos sin siquiera pestañear.

Fobos y Deimos aún se tomaron su tiempo comprando la cena en un restaurante de comida rápida bromeando y jugando. Caminando hasta la bodega que habían adecuado para estar, cuando Deimos se acercó a la joven de espaldas haciendo ademan de secuestrarla pero ella evitó fácilmente que la capturara y solo siguió mirándolo. El creyó que sería fácil atraparla y trató de aterrorizarla envolviéndola con su cosmos, más de nada sirvió y ella solo lo miraba fijamente.

Esto contrario un poco a Deimos, quien silbó y rápidamente tres bersekers se le unieron para cerrarle el paso a la chica.

\- Quien carajo eres tú que no eres afectada por mi poder?

\- A eso llamas tu poder? – contestó la chica – ja!

\- Soy Deimos, dios del terror.

\- El hijo del cobarde dios de la guerra? – volvió a decir la chica

Los colores se le subieron al rostro a Deimos.

\- Como te atreves! Bersekers! Captúrenla!

Tardó mas en decirlo que en lo que los tres bersekers ya tenían la cabeza degollada. Los cuerpos sin vida cayeron al suelo y Deimos dio la voz de alerta. Los 12 Bersekers restantes vinieron invocando sus armaduras dejando incluso la vigilancia en el departamento de los Gemini.

\- Dime quien carambas eres! – grito Deimos – Acaso te envió Eris? Dime donde esta y donde tiene el cuerpo de Keres?

\- Mmm… no lo sé, pero precisamente yo también quiero averiguarlo. Que tiene que ver Eris con Keres? – contesto la pelinegra.

\- No te hagas tonta! Sé que ella te envió – dijo Deimos mientras la chica comenzaba a caminar de espaldas hacia un pequeño callejón alejándose de los bersekers y del edificio donde vivían los Gemini-Saga.

Los doce bersekers del batallón del fuego o también conocido como batallón del miedo, estaban expectantes y cautelosos después de ver lo que había sucedido con sus compañeros.

\- Si quieren intentar algo conmigo – dijo la chica – No solo los peones deberían traer sus armaduras sino también ustedes bastarditos de La Zorra y El Asesino. No quiero que me juzguen luego por agarrarlos indefensos – señaló en forma despectiva antes de desvanecerse como fantasma.

Los dos dioses invocaron sus armaduras por si las dudas y llamaron a Ares para ponerlo al tanto y preguntarles como deseaba que procedieran.

Trataban de alejarse del callejón cuando Deimos fue el primero en salir, fue arrojado por una fuerza invisible y luego ante ellos se materializo la joven mostrando su forma divina: alas negras como la noche, garras como de águila en pies y uñas tan largas y filosas en sus manos, el resto de su cuerpo eran tan femenino y bello que haría palidecer a la misma afrodita y su mirada destilaba odio, rencor, sed de venganza y sed de sangre...

\- Ataquen! Ataquen ya! - dijo Fobos quien estaba de ultimo hacia su hermano, pero este sin esperarlo, abrió un portal y huyo. Fobos ni siquiera lo intentó .

Dos bersekers fueron los primeros en atacar, uno a uno, a la diosa ahí presente. Ella lo arrojo contra sus compañeros y al otro lo golpeo con tanto odio que se escuchó el sonido de los huesos rotos a varios metros de distancia antes de arrojárselo con fuerza a Fobos, a quien le fue imposible esquivarlo y termino siendo impactado por él.

La diosa agarró a otro berseker de la cabeza apretándosela hasta regar tejido craneoencefálico (léase pedazos de cerebro) por todo el lugar.

Fobos volvió a atacarla mientras ella estrellaba a otro berseker contra el suelo dejando solo una masa de carne y metal inservible donde antes hubo un poderoso berseker, pero ella si logró esquivar el ataque de Fobos dándole un rodillazo en la parte baja de la quijada haciendo que el dios diera un grito terrible, asustando a todos los vecinos, que no sabían de donde había salido ese desgarrador sonido.

Saga también lo escuchó, y al percibir que había algo mucho más obscuro, subió al tejado de su edificio para tener una mejor visión sin exponerse y en cuanto localizo la escena, reconoció a Fobos gracias al tiempo que Ares estuvo en su cuerpo pero no reconoció a la mujer-diosa que los estaba atacando.

Fobos, al ver que no iba a poder solo y al verla ocupada con un berseker más trato de abrir un portal, pero no pudo.

\- Adonde crees que vas? Lo nuestro aún no termina. Querías diversión? pues te daré diversión! - dijo mientras se arrojaba contra el con tanta velocidad que el apenas y pudo esquivar.

Trató de alejarse de ella, pero la chica le arrojo un inmenso pedazo de edificio que impactó contra el llevándose de corbata otros dos de los bersekers quienes murieron al instante.

Ella camino de manera lenta hacia el dios y los bersekers restantes trataron de detenerla, solo bastó que ella extendiera sus alas, y una onda expansiva acabó de destrozar los cuerpos de los demás bersekers dejando a Fobos solo y aullando de dolor, pues al ser más fuerte y tener su armadura, solo había recibido dolorosas cortaduras.

Saga no perdió el tiempo y llamó al santuario. Shaina fue quien contestó:

Hola?

S Shaina soy Saga. Hay una batalla campal entre dioses y guerreros. Por qué no están aquí?

De que carajos hablas? Cual batalla? No hemos sentido nada extraño!

S Envíen a alguien pero ya! Solo quedan Fobos y esa diosa pero están destruyendo edificios! Puede haber heridos inocentes.

Shion le arrebató el teléfono a Shaina.

Dónde estás?

S Shion! En el techo del edificio donde vivo. Envíen a la caballería completa y… Oh por Athena! Se acaban de estrellar contra dos departamentos!

Shion dio la alarma y Saga vio asustado que llegaban patrullas y servicio de emergencia sin saber a qué atenerse y echo a correr escaleras abajo cuando vio a Laura salir de una de ellas pistola en mano sin saber exactamente a donde apuntar. Solo alcanzaban a ver manchas borrosas pero no se distinguía nada y eso era mucho peor.

Fobos tenía miedo. Increíble. El dios del miedo estaba recibiendo una cucharada de su propia medicina. Intentó huir de ella pero la diosa siempre se le adelantaba mientras los asustados policías les disparaban intentando darle a lo que sea que hubiera ahí, pues solo se veían las rocas de los edificios caer pero no lo que los provocaban.

Ella sonreía de manera sádica, tan sádica que Fobos pareció ver en ella una versión más sádica y retorcida de su padre, mucho más impulsiva, con deseos de asesinarlo y con el poder para hacerlo.

Shion envió a los santos de plata a reforzar la seguridad del santuario y ordenó a Milo, Camus y Aldebarán quedarse a resguardar mientras Kanon, Mu, Shura, Aioros y Aioria se habían movilizado para llegar al lugar más cercano que pudieron, pues algo les estaba impidiendo tele transportándose al lugar exacto.

Saga llegó solamente hasta la puerta del edificio, pues algún campo de energía le impedía salir y solo pudo ver a dos santos de plata acercarse también pero no llegar hasta ellos. Los dorados al ver los destrozos también intentaron llegar, incluso intentando una exclamación de Athena, pero lo que sea que estuviera cubriendo el lugar, solo absorbió esa energía e hizo que la electricidad fallara varias manzanas a la redonda. Los policías del otro lado seguían disparando pero las balas desaparecían en la obscuridad.

La diosa se aburrió entonces de jugar al gato y al ratón y atrapó a Fobos en su cuerpo divino y sin mediar palabra lo decapito desapareciendo segundos después, dejando muerte entre las filas de Ares, y milagrosamente, ningún civil o persona ajena al conflicto había perecido, aunque si hubo varios heridos.

Tan pronto la diosa desapareció y Laura se dio cuenta que la barrera había desaparecido, corrió hacia su edificio temblando al pensar que sin su cosmos, Saga estaba literalmente indefensa. Lo encontró a la entrada del edificio donde el solo abrió los brazos para besarla y abrazarla fuertemente dando gracias a Athena porque esa diosa no le había hecho nada a su mujer.

\- Estas bien verdad? No te paso nada Saga?

\- No Dulzura. Sabes que tengo más vidas que un gato – dijo sin dejar de abrazarla – Mi principal preocupación eras tú.

\- Y tú la mía – dijo Laura colmándolo de besos – Creo que no podre regresar aun. Tengo que hacer la investigación, las entrevistas y …

\- Lo sé, lo se… solo cuídate, si?

Saga vio como ella regresaba a poner orden entre los asustados policías que intentaban determinar dónde o como había sido el atentado terrorista, pues se veían cabezas, extremidades y viceras por todos lados, tantas que algunos novatos habían tenido que ser atendidos por vomitones.

El caos era tal, que afortunadamente nadie les prestó mucha atención pues los servicios de emergencia comenzaron a acordonar el área y la histeria y el chisme estaba a la orden del día.

Los dorados fueron a ver que Saga estuviera bien y para darle ánimos, aunque Kanon estaba inusualmente pálido cuando lo había abrazado. Después de percatarse que Saga estaba bien, fue hacia su cunada.

\- Laura, podrías dejarnos ver la escena para recabar información del enemigo? - pregunto

\- Adelante.

\- Me ayudas?

\- Si.

Mu se dio cuenta que había varios celulares filmando todo incluyéndolos a ellos vestidos con su armadura y llamo a Shion para reportarse y explicarle, dándole Shion la orden de dejar a los tres de plata, mas Shura y Kanon para investigar, y tan pronto Kanon terminara de investigar debía comunicarse para volver de inmediato.

Kanon camino entre los agentes de policía y Laura se sorprendió de los apuntes que su cuñado le pedía que tomara. Era más preciso que ella y eso ya era mucho decir. Era como si ya tuviera experiencia en eso. Mientras escribía, Laura sonreía porque sabía que mientras Kanon estuviera cerca de Saga, este no correría peligro.

El Capitán Kira llegó dando órdenes de evitar a toda costa que se filmara la escena por órdenes de muy arriba y nadie se dio cuenta, cuando la luz se reestableció que a casi medio Kilómetro, en el techo del Hotel Olimpo, Ares y Deimos observaban la escena en silencio.

Detrás de ellos 25 Bersekers, aún más poderosos que los occisos, la legión del pánico, estaban listos para entrar en acción. Ares no lo demostró, pero el ver a su hijo muerto tan cerca a la muerte de Keres y prácticamente de nuevo por su culpa, el corazón se le rompió de nuevo. No importaba lo imbéciles, y cabeza huecas que fueran sus hijos, eran eso, sus hijos.

\- Deimos. Recupera a como dé lugar el cuerpo de tu hermano y llévalo con Hades a los Elíseos. – ordenó Ares en tono de desprecio. Un berseker nunca abandonaba a otro y su hijo había dejado morir a su hermano por cobarde.

Kanon llego pasadas las 2 de la madrugada al santuario. Shion en persona lo fue a traer junto con Shura, Argol, Misty y Dio, quienes habían encontrado milagrosamente a uno de los bersekers inconscientes pero con vida y que fue capturado por los silver saints, llevándolo con ellos al santuario.

Shion le había puesto un sello con la sangre de Athena para bloquear el cosmos del joven guerrero de Ares, el cual parecía más agradecido que preocupado por haber sido capturado y encerrado en Cabo Sunion pidiéndole a Jabu y algunos otros soldados que lo custodiasen y curaran de ser necesario.

\- Shura ve a tu templo y consuela a tu mujer que debe estar preocupada. – Dijo Shion dejándose caer en su trono – Y despacha a Nachi y los soldados que envié para protegerla.

\- Gracias por enviarle quien la cuide, Maestro.

\- Si en mis manos está el protegerla a tu esposa o alguna otra hasta con mi vida, lo hare con gusto Shura. Ahora ve.

Shura bajo exhausto y Shion despachó a los demás, Shaina y Aioros incluidos, quienes también estaban al tanto y reforzando las guardias. Le hizo un ademan a Kanon de que fueran a su oficina para que nadie los interrumpiera y le ofreció asiento a Kanon junto a una copa de licor.

Kanon se lo tomó de un solo trago y comenzó a hablar:

\- Maestro, fue un soberano milagro que nadie ajeno al conflicto saliera lastimado aun cuando varios edificios fueron dañados, algunos lugares se incendiaron y varias residencias quedaron inutilizables. Ni siquiera sé cómo carambas sobrevivió ese Berseker. Toda la escena parecía una película de terror clase B.

\- tienes alguna idea de que diosa era? – preguntó Shion

\- No. Nunca antes la había visto o sentido. Antes de que desapareciera el cadáver de lo que dice Saga que era Fobos, pude ver que había sido decapitado con un corte limpio y sin sangre.

\- No están seguros de que fuera él?

\- Pues es que… nunca encontramos la cabeza.

\- Debe ser una diosa demasiado fuerte como para que pudiera deshacerse de uno de los hijos de Ares sin temer las represalias.

\- Mientras Ares no piense que nosotros tuvimos algo que ver y quiera tomársela contra nosotros… de todos modos se pondrá muy feo – dijo Kanon – Estoy preocupado por Saga. El idiota no quiso venirse con nosotros.

Shion le puso una mano en el hombro.

\- Recuerda que su pareja es policía y Mu dijo que estaba ahí recabando pistas e información. Es lógico que él quiera estar ahí para no perderla de vista. Tu harías lo mismo.

Kanon sonrió, ahora si entendía las idioteces que su hermano había hecho por Laura. él mismo había roto un contrato y borrado la libreta negra por Tania, claro… no era lo mismo.

\- Tal vez porque soy igual de necio, pero algo me dice que esos no estaban tan cerca de Saga nada más por que sí.

\- Mañana después de la cena, tú y Aioros irán a visitar a tu hermano y trataras de convencerlo de que se vengan los dos al santuario unos días. Dile que nadie aquí le recriminara nada y estará a salvo hasta que podamos averiguar si tu intuición esta en lo correcto.

Kanon sonrió feliz. Saber que Shion estaba dispuesto a darle asilo a sus hermanos…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su celular, así que lo sacó y miró el identificador: Aleix. Shion leyó la mente de Kanon, así que decidió intervenir:

\- contéstale, veremos si nos puede ayudar en algo, aunque sea de manera inconsciente.

\- sí señor.

K Parakalos?

A Hola! Felicidades! Llegaste a las 100,000 visitas en menos de media hora.

K De qué diablos hablas?

A Oh vamos! Hay como veinte videos distintos de la pandilla chapeada haciéndola de CSI Jajaja

K Que? Donde!

A Porntube digo youtube. Julián está bien encabronado porque los muchachos ya te llaman "el Sherlock dorado" jajaja

K Me estás diciendo que hay video de nosotros en…

A Oh sí! Lo peor del caso es que Zeus ya se enteró también, obviamente porque Julián le habló a Hades y Hades a Zeus… ya sabes cómo son de chismosos los jefes. Por cierto, ten cuidado con esa diosa.

K Tu sabes quién es?

A Yo no vi nada pero Julián dijo que se le suponía muerta desde hace 3000 años. También dijo que afortunadamente por cómo fue tomado el video es imposible para una persona normal verla y solo se ve un vacío o una mancha negra dependiendo de tu nivel de cosmos, pero para los dioses es más que obvio sobre todo si la pasas en slow motion. Yo lo baje y Julián me enseñó un programa muy bueno que congela cuadro por cuadro… dice que tú ya lo viste en acción cuando lo de… Zita. En fin. Me voy a dormir porque si no me arderán los ojos mañana. Luego me pasas un autógrafo tuyo? Igual te vuelves Youtuber Jajaja.

K Idiota!

A Bye bye!

Kanon colgó el teléfono y casi casi corrió a la computadora de Shion para buscar "El Sherlock dorado".

El video que presentaban dejaba ver la exclamación de Athena y después todo obscuro hasta cuando Kanon se paseaba con su armadura dorada acompañado por Laura en medio de los cadáveres.

A Shion no le hizo gracia que hubiera videos del hecho, pero era consciente que debido a la tecnología actual, nadie podría guardar el secreto por mucho y era obvio que había sido grabado con el celular.

\- Estoy seguro que a Athena (y Hera) no le hará gracia que sus santos se hagan famosos en internet, pero a Zeus no le hará gracia que dos dioses se dejaran ver aunque sea únicamente por ellos. Vamos a tratar de dormir y descansar Kanon. Nos espera una Larga Jornada mañana. Gracias por tu servicio de hoy.

Kanon asintió y salió rumbo a su casa. Solo esperaba que esa diosa no fuera en verdad tras su hermano, o iban a estar en graves problemas.

 **Agosto 13, 4.45AM**

 **Casa de Zeus y Hera**

 **Nápoles, Italia.**

Zeus llegó azotando puertas, con aliento alcohólico y olor a cigarro por todos lados. Estaba encabronado por la llamada que su hermano le había hecho diciéndole del asunto acontecido en Grecia. Todos sabían que Zeus había prohibido más peleas y peor aún, donde pudieran ser vistos y descubiertos. Ninguno de los sirvientes estaban a la vista y desde luego eso lo hacía ponerse de peor humor pues parecía que nadie se levantaba temprano en esa casa.

\- Hera! Heeeeeeeera!

La pobre diosa del matrimonio, quien estaba completamente dormida con su camisón transparente blanco, dio un salto en la cama por los gritos de su esposo. Se levantó rápidamente aun adormilada y con su antifaz puesto.

\- Que? Que pasa? Llegó el Caos o qué?

\- Caos es lo que uno de tus nietos provoco en Atenas. – gritó Zeus – Aparentemente todo el internet lo ha visto incluyendo a los caballeros de Athena en acción.

\- Y? para eso haces tanto escándalo? Deja dormir carajo! – dijo Volviéndose a acostar

\- Tu nieto murió.

Hera se incorporó como de rayo.

\- Cual nieto?

\- Fobos

\- Ay no! Ares se va a deprimir – dijo levantándose y poniéndose su bata – Debo hablar con él.

Zeus la tomo de la muñeca antes de que alcanzara el teléfono.

\- Se supone que eres la encargada de poner orden en la tierra y no veo que estés haciendo nada! – le dijo resentido

\- Ahhh ya. Todo esto es porque le quitaron el poder a tu hija consentida para dármelo a mí?

\- No. Bueno. No del todo. – confeso Zeus – A decir verdad, dudo que hagas mejor trabajo que ella.

\- Me estas retando?

\- Pon en cintura ese bendito Santuario o si no…

\- Si no que?

\- Si no, como Rey puedo hacerlo. – amenazó Zeus.

Hera comenzó a reírse en su cara.

\- Ay por favor! Como si no tuvieras cosas más importantes de que ocuparte. – dijo – Pero no te preocupes. Enviare a Sasha a tantear el terreno. Donde andabas? por qué hueles a Alcohol?

\- Debe ser porque andaba (de farra) brindando con unos clientes – dijo Zeus – pero no me cambies el tema.

\- Ah sí. El bendito Santuario. A buena hora le prometí no deshacerlo. Sasha, al ser mía, servirá de mi avatar para que no se asusten. Los visitare en unos días. – Dijo yéndose a sentar a su peinador donde fue a verse las arrugas de almohada – Creo que hay algunas embarazadas ahí y es mi deber protegerlas…

Zeus recordó entonces a Samira y hasta la borrachera se le quito. Samira no había sido prioridad de Hera porque cuando la vio estaba ocupada en otras cosas pero si se le ocurría intentar sentir el cosmos del bebe… Carajo!

\- Creo que deberíamos poner una guardería y tener una matrona allá adentro no crees? A decir verdad no recuerdo como es el santuario. Sera que hay espacio para eso? Y desde luego intentare que haya más mujeres. No me gusta que sean tan pocas y…

Zeus ya ni siquiera la estaba escuchando. Le estaba mandando mensaje a una de sus salvavidas favorita para que le ayudara con su caso. Aun no estaba listo para decirle a Hera de su ultimo desliz.


	196. Chapter 196

**Capítulo 194**

 **Agosto 13, 10 am.**

 **Templo Principal**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia**

Aioros estaba casi quedándose dormido sobre los pergaminos que estaba estudiando en la biblioteca. Ninguno de los de la Elite habían podido dormir bien debido a lo acontecido la noche anterior.

Shaina lo veía desde el arco de la puerta e intentó no hacer ruido, pero sus tacones la delataron y Aioros se incorporó por completo.

\- Lo siento Shaina, no le digas al maestro. – se disculpó el angelito

\- Decirle que?

\- Que me estaba quedando dormido en horas de trabajo. – aclaró Aioros

\- No te preocupes. No creo que tenga ánimos de reganarte de todos modos.

\- Sigue deprimido? – preguntó preocupado.

\- Pues ya ni se. Lo de ayer lo sacó de su letargo pero…

\- Dejen de hablar de mi a mis espaldas – Dijo Shion entrando por la puerta haciendo que Shaina frunciera sus hombros esperando el regano – Tengo derecho a estar como yo quiera.

\- Si maestro. – dijo Shaina dándole la espalda escondiendo el pergamino que traía – Lo siento.

\- Lo sentimos ambos. Solo estábamos preocupados por usted. – dijo Aioros

\- Pues gracias por su preocupación, pero me gustaría más que ayudaran a dar soluciones a los problemas y no solo que se queden viendo como me vuelvo más loco. – dijo Shion en un tono serio.

Ambos se quedaron callados pero estaban pensando lo mismo. Shion necesitaba desfogar su energía de una manera…

\- Shaina! Te repito por milésima vez que puedo leer tus pensamientos!

\- No entra eso como invasión de la privacidad? – se defendió ruborizada por lo que estaba pensando.

\- Y eso no incluye también mi vida sexual?

Aioros comenzó a reír y bromeó.

\- Por qué no se dan de topes mejor como buenos borregos? Jajaja

\- Aioros! – exclamaron los dos

Los tres iban a comenzar a alegar cuando Sammy comenzó a gritar desde el pasillo.

\- Maestroooo!

\- Aquí! – contestó Shion haciéndole una señal de advertencia a los dos para cortar con el tema so pena de desatar su furia.

Los dos niños traían arrastrando dos cajas bastantes grandes. Shaina fue la primera en acercarse.

\- Ahora que están haciendo traviesos.

\- Reciclaje! – exclamaron ambos

\- El maestro nos dejó buscar cosas en el Sótano para ver que podemos reusar o regalar – dijo Kiki

\- No llegamos ni a la mitad de ese cuarto Shaina - dijo Sammy - Es enoooorme

Shaina se agachó a ver, haciendo que se le cayera el manuscrito que estaba escondiendo y Shion lo recogiera.

\- Escondiéndome cosas Shaina?

\- Mmm…. No exactamente. Solo lo iba a entregar más tarde…

\- Más tarde cuando?

\- Después de almorzar que es cuando esta de mejor humor.

Shion abrió el pergamino. Hera anunciaba la llegada de su nuevo avatar al Santuario a través de Star Hill. Según el pergamino, Shion ya conocía al Avatar y ella llevaría instrucciones precisas de cómo hacer las cosas.

\- Bueno – dijo Shion enrollándolo – Ya tenemos fecha para la llegada de Hera, por lo que debemos estar listos.

\- Daremos las instrucciones pertinentes y estaremos listos. – dijo Shaina – Mientras puedo curiosear?

\- Adelante. Yo también quiero ver que encontraron. – contestó Shion curioso

Aioros les hizo tercia agachándose a ver y los niños comenzaron a sacar cosas.

\- Encontré esto - dijo Sammy mostrándole una cobijita rosa.

Aioros enseguida la reconoció.

\- Es una de las cobijitas que usaba Saori de bebe. – dijo sonriendo

\- Y esto? – dijo Kiki sacando un cojín en forma de pescado de color amarillo .

\- Esa era la almohada favorita de Afro cuando era niño. – contestó Shion – Solía intentar ahogar a DM con el cuándo se enojaba.

Shaina sonrió al imaginarse la escena. Cuando ella había llegado, ellos ya eran mucho más grandes que ella y además no se mezclaban con caballeros inferiores en rango.

\- Aquí hay unas cosas de vidrio que no sé qué son – dijo Sammy sacando un saquito de terciopelo azul cielo

Shion las tomó en sus manos.

\- Las canicas de Camus. – declaró Shion mostrándosela. Todas de color azul y blancas tanto transparentes como opacas – Las compró para poder jugar con estos pequeños pedazos de hielo que todos los niños podían tocar. Desgraciadamente nunca las uso con sus amigos. Su naturaleza un tanto tímida y retraída las hizo solo guardarlas.

Los cuatro lo escuchaban atentos.

\- Crees que bebe hielitos las quiera Shaina?

\- Quien?

Kiki interrumpió metiendo la mano de nuevo en otra caja.

\- También está esta cosa que se está deshaciendo de vieja – dijo Kiki con una bata de seda que en otra época hubiera sido amarilla pero ahora tiraba a ser color ocre.

\- Como que era la camisa favorita de Dohko hace 250 años. No sé qué hace aquí – contestó Shion

\- Pues como que el maestro subió de peso no? – criticó Shaina al ver apenas y a ella le quedaría

\- La buena vida que se da –contestó Shion de buen humor – Más bien, crecieron sus músculos.

Sammy sacó muchas telas de buena calidad que estaban guardadas ahí.

\- Con esto podríamos hacerle algo de ropa a las niñas – dijo Shaina doblándolas

\- Yo quiero también! – exclamó Sammy

\- Tú ya tienes mucha – contesto Shaina – Como vas con esas cobijitas que estabas haciendo?

Sammy corrió hacia su habitación para sorpresa de los tres y regresó barriéndose con su morral. Shaina le iba a llamar la atención pero Shion se lo impidió con la mirada.

\- Ya terminé – dijo mostrándoselas – Pero no se a dónde entregarle su regalo a bebe hielitos!

\- Te quedo muy bien Sammy! – dijo Shion – Deberás envolverla para que se la hagamos llegar.

\- Si!

Sammy se encargó de volverla a meter y Shaina miró a Shion.

\- Bebe hielitos… existe? – preguntó en voz baja

\- Si

\- Y cuando pensaban decirme? – dijo de nuevo entre dientes.

\- No me corresponde a mi hacerlo – contestó Shion.

\- Entonces le recomiendo que no lea mi mente porque voy a mentar madres hasta que me canse para no ahorcar a papa hielitos – advirtió Shaina en un tono que solo hizo a Shion sonreír.

\- Miren! Los primeros papos de Aioria Jajaja – dijo Aioros sacando unos zapatos de charol blancos que se veían casi nuevos.

\- Si los recuerdo. – dijo Shion sonriendo – Creo que fueron los 10 minutos más largos de su vida Jajaja

Solo Aioros entendió y rio junto a Shion. Los demás se les quedaron viendo.

\- Cuenten el chiste – pidió Shaina

Aioros miro a Shion quien le hizo una señal afirmativa.

\- Es que siempre había usado sandalias y… bueno. Haz intentado ponerle ropa a un gato? – dijo Aioros.

Sammy alzó la mano como si estuviera en clase.

\- Yo! Intenté ponerle faldita a Miniña! – dijo

\- Y que paso?

\- La paramos y se dejaba caer de lado así! – Sammy hizo la pantomima como si fuera la gata y todos se rieron

\- Pues igualito le pasó a Aioria. – dijo Aioros – Por más que intentábamos que caminara con ellos, se caía de lado y se quedaba quieto como si estuviera momificado.

Todos estaban riendo cuando Aioria entró.

\- Permiso para entrar – dijo

\- Pasa Aioria! Justo estábamos hablando de ti – dijo Aioros intentando sacarle una sonrisa a su hermano.

\- Mas pareciera que se estuvieran burlando – dijo muy serio – Quería pedir permiso para salir del santuario unos días.

Los adultos hicieron silencio mientras los niños seguían sacando cosas para después mostrárselas. Los cuatro se alejaron un poco.

\- Pero hermano… en tres días es tu cumpleaños! Queríamos celebrártelo!

Aioria hizo el intento de sonreír, pero los tres notaron que le costó demasiado trabajo.

\- Sé que… - suspiró – Sé que tal vez hago mal con irme ahora después de lo que paso ayer pero… quisiera pasar mi cumpleaños con Mist. Según entiendo su cumpleaños es dos días después así que, ya que me perdí el primero, quisiera estar con ella en el segundo.

Shaina no contestó. Tal vez hubiera comenzado a reganarlo, o joderlo con lo de Lyfia o decirle que Marín llegaría en esos días también de no haber sido porque al igual que Shion y Aioros, sintió el cosmos y el ánimo de Aioria muy bajo y eso no era normal en él. Aioros miro a Shion con la súplica en la mirada y Shion a su vez miró a Shaina pidiéndole opinión en silencio.

\- Creo que a la larga será benéfico para el ver a Mist en su cumpleaños, pues el juez vera que no tiene la intención de abandonarla y le interesa todo lo que pase con ella – dijo Shaina pensando imparcialmente – Podrías llevarte a Sammy esos días. Estoy segura de que ella quiere ver a Mist.

\- Shaina… no creo que… - comenzó a decir Aioria volteando a ver a la niña.

\- Si tienes experiencia con los niños, tal vez Lyfia se ablande y te la deje más seguido sobre todo si la niña tiene con quien jugar. No crees? – Intervino Aioros

\- Ella no correrá peligro ahí pues nadie quiere enfadar a la diosa Freya. Además si usan el pasaje, te llevara unas pocas horas en llegar – dijo Shion -

Aioria se sonrojo un poco.

\- En realidad pensaba pedirle a Mu que me llevara.

\- Ya que no estarás aquí unos días, Mu es necesario al 100% y suspenderá su negocito con ustedes – dijo Shion

Aioria lo pensó un poco. Como siempre, el patriarca tenía razón.

\- Está bien. Me la llevare. Solo serán unos 4, 5 días máximo. – dijo Aioria – Por cierto, mientras subía, la señora de Milo y Shura me han pedido que les pida permiso para salir de compras a Rodorio. Ya que quiero comprarle un regalo de cumpleaños a Mist, me ofrecí a acompañarlas.

Shaina sonrió y asintió.

\- En seguida te doy los permisos. – dijo Shaina yendo a su oficina

\- Gracias Lady Ofiuco. – contestó Aioria siguiéndola.

Aioros y Shion los vieron retirarse. Sammy le jaló la túnica a Shion.

\- Maestro. Quien es ella? – dijo mostrándole un marco de plata con una niña de cabello verde y ojos esmeralda en una túnica griega blanca y unas mallas a una edad tal vez más joven que la misma Sammy tomada de la mano de alguien con una túnica azul marino a quien solo se le veía la mano izquierda.

Shion y Aioros la miraron e inmediatamente la identificaron. Era Shaina cuando recién había llegado al Santuario y estaba tomada de la mano del mismo Saga.

\- Verdad que se parece a la del retrato de su closet? – volvió a preguntar Sammy.

Shion rápidamente guardó la foto dentro de su túnica.

\- No. No se parecen en nada. Mejor enséñame que más encontraste que se pueda reciclar. Esa era la asignación.

Kiki le pasó a Sammy un bulto de lo que parecía ser una piel de borrego.

\- Esto! – dijo Sammy – Para bebe borreguito!

Aioros lo extendió y se dio cuenta que era en efecto un disfraz de borreguito con cuernitos y todo e intentaba recordar porque estaría eso ahí, por lo que no se dio cuenta que Shion se había tensado y puesto serio. Bebe borreguito? De donde le había surgido la idea a Sammy? Definitivamente tenía que prender el reloj lo antes posible pero de preferencia después de que la nueva representante llegara al santuario y saber que era exactamente lo que planeaban hacer con el santuario y las familias que ya habían comenzado a vivir ahí.

 **Agosto 13, 8.30 pm**

 **Hospital AHEPA**

 **Ática, Grecia**

Saga terminó la operación de anginas de la niña de 6 años y dejo el quirófano para que las asistentes la terminaran de cerrar. Volteó a ver el reloj del pasillo. Faltaba media hora para salir y tal como había quedado con Laura y debido a los sucesos de la noche anterior, ella iría por el para dirigirse juntos a su departamento. No podía negar que desde entonces estaba algo nervioso al sentirse algo inútil sin su cosmos pero no por eso cambio de opinión respecto a haberlo sellado: Estaba saliéndose de control y era mejor así.

Sabiendo que aún había tiempo y tenía un poco de sed, estaba cruzando emergencias para llegar hacia la cafetería cuando escuchó el sonido de una ambulancia llegar y los dos paramédicos salir corriendo de ella.

\- Traigo a dos heridos de bala!- grito el primer paramédico al bajar la primera camilla

Saga, olvidando su sed, salió corriendo para ayudarle con la segunda camillas y meterlos para atenderlos.

\- Que información tenemos? - dijo mientras les tomaba signos vitales y otro médico y varias enfermeras llegaban a ayudar.

\- Riña entre pandillas. Dos trigueños entre 25 y 30 años con disparo en el abdomen y el pecho, con signos vitales estables, pero mucha pérdida de sangre.

\- ok, ok – dijo el otro médico viendo a Saga – Llévenlo al cubículo uno y dos que están vacíos. Me ayuda colega?

\- Desde luego. – contestó Saga.

Todo el equipo comenzó a correr algunos a ayudar a pasarlos, otros al banco de sangre, las enfermeras y asistentes por los equipos necesarios y se dividieron ya que ambas heridas eran igual de graves y estaban poniendo la vida de esos hombres en la cuerda floja.

Saga y su colega se encontraban atendiendo a cada uno de ellos para intentar salvarles la vida junto con sus respectivos equipos cuando afuera comenzó a escucharse muchos gritos de todos los que estaban en la sala de espera. Ambos doctores mandaron a uno de su equipo cada uno a ver que estaba pasando, y se escucharon tres detonaciones que hicieron que una de las enfermeras detrás de Saga se asustara y golpeara con su trasero el trasero de Saga inclinándolo hacia delante unos milímetros, lo suficiente como para que una de esas balas pasara zumbándole por la oreja de Saga y fuera a incrustarse a la pared en lugar de su cráneo.

\- Al piso! Miren hacia el piso ahora! - gritó uno de los tres hombres pistola en mano que acababan de entrar a urgencias.

Todos ahí dejaron de atender a los heridos para obedecer excepto Saga, quien lo hizo a medias pues se puso a ayudar a una de las histéricas enfermeras a hacerlo. Otro de los hombres se acercó a los heridos, disparándoles una sola vez en la cabeza, ultimándolos sin remedio. Todas las mujeres alrededor comenzaron a gritar asustadas.

\- Cállense todas ustedes! Hay suficientes balas para aquellas que o no se callen o nos miren la cara.

\- No pueden controlarse. Están asustadas. – Reclama Saga abrazando a dos de las más jóvenes con la cara contra su pecho.

El hombre más cercano a él lo miró con furia y burla.

\- Parece que salió uno de los valientes.

\- Cállelas o las callamos nosotros – gritó otro de los maleantes.

Saga no perdió el temple.

\- Ya... tranquilos... ya hicieron lo que tenían que hacer... nadie aquí los ha mirado. Si se van, nadie los va a perseguir.

El hombre más cercano a Saga lo miró a los ojos y lo apuntó con la pistola de lado estilo pandillero.

\- Usted si nos ha visto – dijo arrebatándole a las dos enfermeras de los brazos y aventándoselas a sus compañeros quienes les apuntaron a la cabeza mientras el primero leía su gafete con una cara de satisfacción.

Saga voltea la mirada hacia los dos que amagaban a sus compañeras. Podía intentar quitarles las armas pero ellos podían herirlas en el proceso.

\- No podemos arriesgarnos a que nos reconozca con la policía matasanos – dijo clavándole la boca del canon en la frente a Saga.

\- Bueno, supongo que tuve una buena vida – dijo Saga sin pensar en las consecuencias.

El malhechor estaba apretando el gatillo cuando se escuchó otra detonación del otro lado de la sala y el tipo apuntándole a Saga, cayó al piso con una herida en un lado de la sien.

Ante esto, uno de los que mantenían amagadas a las enfermeras volteó para disparar al tirador y rozarlo en el brazo con el proyectil, a lo que el tirador desconocido aun, vuelve a accionar su arma dándole de una manera limpia en el medio de la frente. El tercer hombre, ya asustado por ser el único, arrojó a un lado a la enfermera y descargó todo su cargador contra el tirador anónimo. Saga, aprovechando esto, tomó uno de los bisturís de la charola y la lanzo como cuchillo al malhechor, quedándosele clavada en el cuello haciendo que el hombre tire su arma para intentar sacarlo.

\- No lo sa…! – comenzó a gritar Saga mientras veía como el hombre al sacar el bisturí, se cortó a si mismo la aorta, lanzando como fuente un chorro de sangre y cayendo muerto.- que…!

Laura vio caer al tercer hombre y a Saga ir a tomarle los signos vitales mientras los que seguían cerca corrían hacia otras salas para resguardarse en caso de más problemas. Laura se acercó a Saga sin dejar de apuntar hacia los cuerpos y separando las armas de sus manos. A pesar de estar asustada como se le veía en la mirada, estaba en modalidad de policía, por lo que cuando llegó hasta allá Saga solo le sonrió:

\- Buena puntería dulzura.

\- Amor…– dijo mientras veía la cara de uno de los malhechores - todos tienen que salir aquí pero ya!

\- Por qué? Ya paso el peligro.

\- No. Falta uno. Estos siempre andan en grupo de 4. – aclaró Laura.

\- Y estas tu sola?

\- Quedamos de vernos aquí. Ya termine mi turno… - le hacía señales a todos de largarse de ahí al mismo tiempo que les mostraba su placa.

Pronto la sala se quedó completamente vacía a excepción de ellos dos. Saga iba a comenzar a revisarle la blusa ensangrentada a Laura cuando se escuchó una voz y pisadas.

\- Hey Skinny! Por qué tardan tanto? Terminaron el trabajo?

Al dar la vuelta a la esquina, vio los cadáveres de sus compañero y a Laura con el arma en la mano y tanto ella como él se apuntaron mutuamente.

\- Idiotas! Ni para eso sirven! – dijo el cuarto hombre.

\- Suelta el arma o disparo! – gritó Laura

Durante unos minutos, ninguno se movió y todo estaba en silencio, pero de pronto el celular de Saga comenzó a sonar en su bata y el tipo a ponerse nervioso.

\- Saben que esto no se va a quedar así verdad? – el hombre hizo como que bajaba el brazo pero lo único que hizo fue disparar hacia el cilindro de oxigeno que estaba a pocos metros de la pareja haciéndolo estallar para darle tiempo a escapar.

Saga y Laura salieron volando contra la pared, rompiendo estantes, ventanas, volteando camillas, y quedándose aturdidos por unos minutos. El hombre, tal como lo había planeado, corrió hacia la salida pues ya se escuchaban a lo lejos las patrullas llegar.

Pasaron algunos segundos antes de que Saga se levantara aun aturdido con sangre escurriéndole por la frente buscando a Laura. La encontró sentada agarrándose la cabeza del otro lado de un montón de estantes. También tiene sangre a un lado de la cabeza pero por su cara, Saga supo que estaba desorientada.

\- Dulzura estas bien?

\- No. Me zumban horrible los oídos, y no me puedo parar. – contestó.

\- Cuantos dedos ves? – dijo Saga revisando sus pupilas

\- Uno y medio.

\- Cerca – contestó Saga revisando ahora su cabeza – Creo que te abrieron una alcancía y tendrán que coserte.

\- No. – contestó Laura – Yo solo quiero que me revises tú.

\- No puedo. – dijo Saga mostrándole a Laura como le temblaban ambas manos – No voy a poder.

Laura lo vio a los ojos y vio que el también sangraba.

\- Yo me reviso con alguien más si al mismo tiempo lo hacen contigo.- dijo

\- A mí no me paso nada. – aclaró Saga sonriendo

\- No me importa. Si no, no hay trato.

Se escuchó como se azotaron puertas, varios oficiales pistola en mano entraban y Saga solo subió las manos.

\- Se encuentran bien? – les preguntó

\- Si oficial. – contestó Saga

\- Ahhh Teniente. Es usted. – le dijo guardando el arma – Sabe si hay más en otros pisos?

\- No, ni idea. Por qué no van a ver mientras yo… – se toma un poco de sangre de la cabeza – Yo iré a que me arreglen esto.

El policía asintió y se fue con sus compañeros a asegurar el lugar y a comenzar a tomar testimonio a los asustados empleados de ese piso.

Saga levantó en brazos a Laura.

\- Vamos a tener que ir a Pediatría porque está en el siguiente piso. Este definitivamente quedo hecho añicos – Dijo Saga viendo todo el relajo provocado por la explosión.

Aun podía escucharse pacientes y enfermeras histéricas, policías tratando de tranquilizarlos, niños llorando y gente dando órdenes por todos lados. Subieron por las escaleras hasta el área de pediatría, donde rápidamente dos de los residentes los pasaron a una sala para curarlos.

\- me van a dar chupeta? – preguntó Laura mientras le limpiaban el área

\- Yo te voy a dar chupeta de carne cuando lleguemos a casa. – dijo Saga con humor haciendo que los dos médicos que los atendieran se rieran e hiciera que Laura se sonrojara al reconocer la implicación de sus palabras.

\- Pervertido! – vio como el mayor de los médicos preparaba una aguja para anestesiar el área e intentó bajarse de la mesa - así no se vale, además esa aguja se ve muy grande y fea

\- oh vamos... lo mismo dijiste esta mañana y de todos modos lo disfrutaste – volvió a repetir Saga haciendo que los médicos dejaran de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para reírse a gusto.

\- Estoy hablando de agujas! – reprendió Laura - yo odio las agujas!

Saga iba a seguir bromeando con ellos cuando se escuchó que alguien venia corriendo y la puerta del lugar se azotó al abrirse.

\- Están todos bien? Que carajos paso allá abajo? – Gritó Kanon – Eso parece Zona de guerra.

Laura solo miró a Saga, momento que aprovechó el médico para ponerle la anestesia y Laura lanzó todo su repertorio de groserías.

\- Ambos estamos bien Kanon. Un evento fortuito que terminó en tragedia para cinco pobres almas.

Laura aprovechó el descuido para saltar de la mesa y evitar que comenzaran a suturarla, pero con una sola mano Kanon la alcanzo al vuelo y la volvió a sentar.

\- Por qué estás aquí? Estas algo lejos de casa.

\- Estaba preocupado por lo de anoche y Shion me mando a ver como estaban y luego no contestaste el teléfono y me vine como rayo! – dijo Kanon en tono preocupado.

\- Pues su instinto fue correcto. – dijo Laura aun tratando de eludir la aguja – Intentaron matar a Saga, luego a los dos y finalmente salimos volando por una explosión.

Kanon volteó a verla con el ceño fruncido.

\- Aguantas una explosión y no soportas una aguja?

\- Es que no quiero! el doctor tiene cara de asesino en serie con todo el respeto – dijo Laura

\- Si bueno pues tu Dr. favorito está temblando así que no puede hacerlo y a menos que quieras que yo lo intente, aguántate. Por qué demonios te querían matar? – exclama Kanon cada vez más preocupado.

\- Solo estaba en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado – contestó Saga mientras terminaban de coserlo e iba hacia Laura para que lo abrazara y finalmente se dejara suturar.

\- Como Puedes meterte en tantos problemas tu solo? - preguntó Kanon

Saga solo se encogió de hombros. El tampoco sabía por qué le estaba pasando todo esto. Fue entonces que Laura comenzó a sollozar contra su pecho.

\- Le… le iban a volar la cabeza… snif snif

\- En serio te ibas a dejar? Estas estúpido o qué? – gritó Kanon

\- Nada más tantito – le dijo Saga haciéndole señales de que le cortara para no preocuparla más pero Laura le dio varios golpes con el puño en su pecho.

\- Me ibas a dejar sola? Idiota!

\- Si bueno. En ese momento no lo pensé. Además llegó la mujer maravilla a salvarme justo a tiempo - dijo Saga dándole un beso.

Kanon puso cara de fastidio.

\- No empiecen por favor! Empalagan.

Saga le sonrió a Kanon

\- Arriesgaría mil veces mi vida por ti de ser necesario – dijo Laura a Saga – Y por ti también Kanon aunque sé que no lo necesitas.

Kanon iba a decir algo, pero en ese momento tocaron a la puerta.

\- Se puede pasar? – dijo El Capitán Kira con dos hombres de corbata que Laura los reconoció como de Asuntos Internos.

\- Oh- oh – exclamo Saga – Pase. Ya casi terminamos.

Los dos de traje se acercaron a Laura.

\- Teniente Gómez. Su arma de fuego por favor. – dijo el Capitán.

Laura se separó de Saga y se las entregó. Este la revisó.

\- Arma de fuego con un cartucho en la recamara y 7 en su proveedor - dijo guardándola en una bolsa de embalaje y se la entregó a uno de los agentes.

\- Buen desastre dejo haya abajo teniente. No podía dejar uno vivo para interrogarlo? – preguntó el otro hombre de corbata.

Saga solo voltea a ver a Kanon con expresión de yo no fui

\- Lo siento. Mis planes eran salir con vida y sacar a mi esposo con vida también, no esperar a que nos metieran una bala entre ceja y ceja para ver si querían quedarse para que ustedes los interrogaran – Respondió Laura mordazmente

El Capitán, consciente del humor de Laura decidió intervenir.

\- Teniente, usted y el doctor se encuentran bien?

El capitán mira a Saga y Kanon respectivamente. Saga le extiende la mano para saludarlo.

\- Si Capitán. Gracias a la oportuna intervención de Laura no hubieron vidas inocentes que lamentar

\- Eso está por verse – dijo uno de corbata cosa que por salud mental Saga ignoró.

\- Capitán, le presento a Kanon mi hermano – dijo Saga.

El capitán le ofreció la mano a Kanon a modo de saludo.

\- Mucho gustos. Capitán Lucius Kira

\- Mucho gusto. Kanon Gemini.

\- Teniente, la esperamos en el precinto para su informe. Esperamos no se demoren mucho – mencionó uno de corbata antes de darse la vuelta y salir.

El capitán suspira resignado.

\- Tienen alguna herida de consideración? - preguntó el capitán

\- Mmm... no. No mucho – Contestó Saga

\- Me alegro. Doctor G por favor apenas terminen acá, los espero en la comisaria para escuchar su versión. Dejaré unos agentes afuera quienes los acompañaran con todas las medidas de seguridad pertinente. - Después el capitán se dirigió a Kanon - Señor Kanon, me gustaría que usted también los acompañara.

Kanon lo miró sorprendido.

\- Pero yo no hice nada!

\- No es porque usted haya hecho nada sino por su seguridad ya que según la información de testigos, querían acabar con la vida de su hermano y si eso es así usted también está en peligro por su parecido físico. Así que hasta saber exactamente qué fue lo que pasó, es mejor mantenerlos vigilados.

\- Que, qué? No! Yo no quiero ir! – reclamó Kanon

\- Kanon Cállate. Capitán estaremos ahí los tres. – Saga

\- Pero, pero… – comenzó a tartamudear Kanon

\- Los tres dije! – recalcó Saga.

\- Por favor asegúrese también de llevar el parte médico de Laura. Lo voy a necesitar para los informes. - dijo el capitán dándose media vuelta y poniendo a 4 agentes para que los esperen en la puerta

El doctor que atendía a Laura comenzó a quitarse los guantes.

\- Ya terminamos Señora y... no es que quiera evitar que le den una chupeta más... carnosa... más adelante, pero... – dijo sonriendo mientras sacaba una paleta de fresa de su bata- se las doy a todas mis pacientes por remilgosas que se hayan puesto. Ya pueden irse.

Laura sonrió mientras destapaba su paleta y la metía en su boca.

\- Gracias, y lo lamento es que no soy muy dada a que me atiendan

\- No se preocupe. Lidio con pacientes peores todo los días – dijo el doctor antes de salir con su colega.

Uno de los agentes entró al ver como los doctores salían.

\- Disculpe teniente. Ya terminaron aquí? Podemos irnos?

Laura señaló a Saga y Kanon como diciendo pregúntele a ellos.

\- Ya vamos pues. No me gusta que me estén jodiendo a cada rato. – dijo Kanon

\- Ok. Vamos entonces – secundó Saga

Laura y Saga se tomaron de la mano y los 3 salieron escoltados por los cuatro agentes directo a un auto patrulla.

\- Bueno... mandaré mensaje que llegare tarde – dijo Kanon sacando su celular enviando un mensaje a Shaina para que se lo diera a los demás.

Los tres montaron a la patrulla y esta arrancó hacia el precinto. Ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta que de hecho alguien los estaba vigilando. El tipo que había provocado la explosión estaba vigilando la puerta y de inmediato decidió reportarse. Sacó su celular y marcó el discado rápido.

E Informa!

X Su primer encargo se hizo a cabalidad señora. Ella ya tiene el llavero.

E Perfecto. Informare a mi superior. Y de lo demás?

X Uhhh hubo un problemita

E Que? No pudieron con un solo imbécil?

X Estuvimos muy cerca, pero la policía llego y acabó con mi equipo.

E Idiota! Que tan difícil era un solo maldito tiro! Así no me relacionaban.

X Lo siento señora. Podemos volverlo a intentar. No queremos defraudarla

E Tienes una sola oportunidad o te reunirás con tus compañeros de Curazao en el infierno.

X Gulp. Si… si señora pero… hay algo más.

E Mas?

X Son dos! No es solo uno sino dos! Gemelos. Los vi cuando salieron.

E Ya lo sé. Pero el objetivo es solo el que ahora es médico. El otro no puede ser dañado ni siquiera como colateral. Me escuchaste? Podría traernos demasiados problemas.

X Y la chica?

E Cual chica?

X La policía. La Esposa, novia, amante, meretriz o lo que sea. Con diferente ropa estoy casi seguro que es la misma que Henry llevó al negocio señora.

E Mmm… si puedes mátala también, si no me da igual. No me interesa ella sino el. Comprendido?.

X Si señora. Le avisare.

Desde El Cairo, Eris colgó el teléfono y se volvió hacia donde yacía el cuerpo sin vida de la que en vida hubiera sido su amiga más íntima. Aquella que le había cubierto tantas travesuras y que en una ocasión, habían hecho quebrar la sucursal del Hotel Olimpo en Hollywood, CA., únicamente para evitar que su padre tuviera más dinero y poder en represalia porque se había negado perdonarla y darle su lugar en el Olimpo.

Una de las únicas veces que recordaba que Keres había estado en su contra, fue aquella vez hacia más de dos siglos en los que reprobó terminantemente como Eris y Lucifer había vuelto al patriarca del santuario de Athena contra la doncella que poseía su corazón. Esa vez Eris había ganado tres esclavos y Keres, en represalia, los había dejado en libertad.

Unas lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Eris sin poder evitarlo y comenzó a hablar con ella como si pudiera escucharla.

\- Sabes? A veces quisiera no ser la diosa de la discordia, pero no puedo evitarlo. Si, sé que me dirías que deje de pensar estupideces, pero acaso tú eras feliz como diosa de la muerte violenta? Recuerdo como me decías que querías ser mortal para casarte con Asmita y que querías ser amiga de esa castaña amante de las rosas y darle clases de cómo tratar a las mujeres al tipo ese del cabello verde pero a fin de cuentas - dijo luego de una pausa hablando sola nuevamente - tendré que dejarte. Prometo volver a visitarte y mientras viva, te traeré fotografías del rubio para que te acompañen y así pases menos aburrida en ese sarcófago tan lindo que tienes. Si en los próximos siglos me animo a dar a luz a una nena, te prometo que la llamare igual que tú, pésele a quien le pese. – comenzó a acariciarle la cara - Te extrañare, pero debo ir a arreglar cuentas con ese ateniense, aparte de amargarle la vida a Ares. No sé cómo se te ocurrió morir antes que mi sobrino se te declarara, pobre Anteros, te ama tanto y jamás tuvo el valor de decírtelo porque Afrodita lo tenía amenazado.

Tan metida estaba en sus asuntos que o escuchó que alguien venía detrás de ella.

\- Eris - interrumpió Anubis - debes calmarte. Aun puedes venir para la sepultura. Esperaremos un poco más antes de iniciar el rito de momificación. Sabes quién era su esposo? Necesitamos traerlo pues según nuestras costumbres debemos sepultarlo al lado de ella.

Eris se limpió las lágrimas con un pañuelo desechable.

\- Se llama Aleix, y según escuche es General marino de Poseidón, pero ella no querría que lo entierren con él. – aclaró Eris – Ella solo querría que el fuera feliz. Estoy segura.

Isis Jr., la joven diosa con la que se había peleado Keres y quien había sido la cómplice en esa aventura de Keres, la interrumpió.

\- Además, no es como si estuvieran casados realmente. Ya te lo conté hermano, ella lo engaño. Y yo jamás registré la unión como se lo había yo dicho. – dijo

\- El joven que secuestraron en Grecia?

\- El mismo. Me dejas ir a hablar con él? – pregunto Isis.

Detrás de ella alguien la tomó fuertemente del brazo: Isis madre.

\- Ni se te ocurra. – dijo la madre de Anubis e Isis – Por las tonterías de ustedes dos ya olvidaste como dejaron la esfinge? Ahora tengo que pagar por las peleas de verduleras de ustedes dos.

Anubis decidió ignorar la pelea entre su madre y su hermana.

\- A donde iras ahora Eris? – preguntó a Anubis.

\- Tengo que atender un asunto personal en Atenas y… comenzar a liquidar algunos negocios.

\- Debes tener cuidado. Mis informantes dicen que Ares te está buscando.

\- No me encontrara. – aclaro Eris – Porque aún no sepultaran a Keres? No es normal o si?

Anubis la llevó a un rincón de la habitación.

\- Mi madre ha detectado un cosmos muy sutil en ella. – dijo – Posiblemente uno de los bebes aun este con vida y aunque no he podido tomar su alma, es como si esa criatura se negara a morir e incluso esta sanando el cadáver.

Eris lo miró con esperanza.

\- Podría ser que ella vuelva a la vida gracias a ese bebé?

Anubis negó con la cabeza.

\- No. Mientras más tiempo pasa, mas débil se vuelve. Mi madre calcula que antes de 3 días el bebé habrá fallecido también, pero siempre puede ocurrir un milagro.

\- Es una pena – dijo Eris – Ella a pesar de todo estaba ilusionada.

\- Si mal no recuerdo me dijiste que hay un video de lo ocurrido. Donde esta?

Por toda respuesta, Eris solo le entrego su bolso a Anubis donde al meter la mano, este sacó el disco duro que guardaba las grabaciones de seguridad de toda la residencia de Ares en Irak.

Anubis observo el disco duro y le dio un abrazo fraternal a Eris y despidiéndose se dirigió a su oficina para ver a solas como su hija había sido asesinada.

Eris sin mucho ánimo, abrazo a ambas Isis, depositó un beso en la frente de la que en vida fuera Keres y diciendo un "hasta siempre" abandono el hogar de los dioses egipcios para dirigirse a Grecia.

 **Agosto 14, 10 am**

 **Coliseo**

 **Santuario de Athena**

Mu, Alde, Niv, Shura, Aioros, Milo y Camus veían desde el estrado del coliseo, al igual que algunos aprendices y soldados, las peleas de entrenamiento que tenía Kakyuu con algunos otros aprendices novatos y todas las maestras mujeres. Shaina había pedido permiso para hacerlo en ausencia de Marín, pues al día siguiente la niña tendría que tener su lucha final para finalmente intentar conseguir la última armadura disponible por el momento: La armadura de la Liebre.

La niña estaba bien entrenada y había estado rompiendo los traseros de los chicos novatos quienes se detenían un poco al ella ser mujer, pero eso cambio cuando Geist, Yulij, Junet, Kyoko y Mayura se turnaron para darle hasta por debajo de la lengua, intentando no lastimarla para que estuviera en condiciones al día siguiente pero haciéndole ver por última vez sus fallas y debilidades.

Los dorados veían a la chica dando su mejor esfuerzo aplicando lo aprendido con Marín justo como en su momento lo hizo con el caballero de Pegaso.

\- Marín sigue teniendo su toque como maestra – dijo Alde a Niv quien podía ver el movimiento pero el de la chica muy tenue en comparación al de las maestras

\- Para ser un simple entrenamiento le están dando con todo – dijo Mu

\- Uy… y esto se pone cada vez mejor – Dijo Camus señalando hacia donde Shaina se quitaba la túnica para dejar ver su ropa de entrenamiento.

Todos los dorados se ruborizaron un poco al verla. Debido a que no estaba entrenando como antes y la buena vida que llevaba, el uniforme regular de Shaina se estiraba unos centímetros mas del frente amenazando con romper las cintas en el pecho y su leotardo en la parte de atrás quedaba un poco más metido en los glúteos que de costumbre. No fueron los únicos en notarlo. Todos los soldados se bajaron al menos un escalón para verla más de cerca y eso incluyó a Milo.

\- Qué demonios crees que haces? – le preguntó Camus entre dientes

\- Solo quiero ver la pelea mejor – refunfuñó Milo – Hace cuanto no la vemos combatir?

\- Sí, Claro.

\- Además, como que soy yo o su matrimonio le sentó muy bien?

Camus le dio sonoro golpe en la nuca a Milo para que pusiera atención, pero el combate entre Shaina y Kakyuu no duró mucho. Shaina no le estaba teniendo ninguna consideración a la chiquilla. Atacaba con todas sus garras y en las gradas había mucho silencio. Milo tenía razón en eso. Desde que la habían subido de puesto, ella no había entrenado así con nadie y Kakyuu no había dejado de tenerle miedo a Shaina. Shaina dio por terminado el entrenamiento cuando sus uñas quedaron peligrosamente cerca de Kakyuu sin que la niña pudiera defenderse.

\- Suficiente espectáculo por hoy – dijo Shaina ayudándola a levantarse – Ve con Geist a que te cure esos rasguños y come algo. Te veo en la playa en una hora.

\- Snif Snif Si Lady Ofiuco – dijo Kakyuu corriendo con Geist quien ya estaba preparada para recibirla.

Mayura le dio una botella de agua a Shaina y una toalla.

\- No fuiste algo dura?

\- Tal vez, pero su contrincante no le va a tener compasión – dijo Shaina

\- Oye… - dijo Junet – Ya desquitaste tus ansias asesinas?

\- Un poco.

\- Estas cansada?

\- No mucho

\- Lastimada?

\- Para nada. – contestó Shaina – De cuando acá tanta preocupación?

\- Para ver si puedo decirte que engordaste un poquito sin que intentes matarme – dijo Junet quien al comprender que de hecho lo había dicho se alejó algunos metros.

Shaina la volteó a ver con ganas de matarla pero Mayura se la llevó de ahí.

\- Jiji que ovarios tienes Junet – dijo Yulij en tono de burla

\- Pero dijiste lo que todas pensamos jiji – contesto Kyoko

\- Soy camaleón muerto verdad – suspiró Junet mientras sus dos compañeras asentían con la cabeza.

Mayura se llevó a Shaina a un lado.

\- Antes de que comiences a gritar y patalear, no estas gorda. – dijo Mayura – Embarneciste que es normal a esta edad. No puedes lucir igual algo a los 16 que a los 21.

\- Segura? Ya no puedo entrenar igual y paso más tiempo sentada

\- Si bueno y ahora comes mejor. – reafirmó Mayura – Pero para la cantidad de escalones que subes y bajas todos los días, mejor te hacemos un nuevo uniforme con tus nuevas medidas. Solo no mates a Junet ah y el maestro necesita que lo releves. Yo termino el entrenamiento con Kakyuu.

\- Está bien. Vamos para que mientras llegan las demás, releves a Samira que ya debieron haberla vuelto loca las niñas – dijo Shaina – Menos mal que Sammy no está porque entonces sería peor.

Las dos iban riendo cuando llegaron al recinto. Las niñas pequeñas estaban dormidas alrededor de Samira quien ya se veía algo fatigada mientras que las mayores aprovechaban nuevos estilos que ella les acababa de ensenar para usar su pañoleta.

\- Samira… - dijo Shaina – Disculpa la tardanza. Te dieron muchos problemas?

Samira se levantó del suelo con ayuda de Mayura.

\- No. Son buenas niñas. – dijo Samira – Además llegaste justo a tiempo para que alcance a subir a hacerle el almuerzo a mi marido.

\- Te acompaño entonces. Ya es hora de que comience mi turno y Shion no anda de mucho humor como para que llegue tarde. – dijo Shaina – Todavía tengo que bañarme y cambiarme. Nos vemos luego Mayura.

Las dos subieron despacio por la condición de Samira. Ningún dorado estaba en su lugar pues aún estaban o en el coliseo o revisando las entradas como habían quedado con Shion. Solo quedaban ellos seis resguardando el santuario ahora que no se sabía dónde estaba Kanon, Aioria de viaje y los otros tres de misión. Platicaban de trivialidades femeninas.

Estaban saliendo de la casa de libra cuando uno de los guardias alcanzó a Shaina.

\- Lady Ofiuco! Necesito que venga conmigo a la entrada! – dijo el guardia

\- Por qué?

\- El espectro que está afuera tiene noticias que necesita compartirle – dijo el guardia – Sobre el caballero de Géminis.

\- Y no podías decirme antes de subir hasta acá? Bueno. Sirve de ejercicio. – se volteó con Samira – Te dejo aquí Samira. Al rato pasare a verte.

\- El deber es primero – dijo la chica mientras seguía hacia escorpio

Shaina bajo corriendo con el guardia y Samira subió hacia su casa. Sacó sus llaves recién adornadas con un llavero de escorpión dorado que compró en Rodorio el día anterior mientras estaba de compras con Zita y Aioria. Al abrir la puerta, casi se hecha a llorar: El piso, inmaculado como lo había dejado horas antes, ahora estaba lleno de aserrín de las bolsas de comida de los alacranes y pisadas de botas llenas de tierra por todo el lugar dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Aspiro profundo antes de llegar a su cocina y abrir lentamente la puerta para irse directamente a sentar a la silla más cercana: El refrigerador medio abierto, migas de pan por todo el lugar junto con algunas salpicaduras de salsa de tomate y por lo menos 10 trastes sucios que solo le indicaban que Milo había llegado primero y se había hecho un tentempié y había dejado todo desordenado y sucio.

Se quitó su velo, que aun usaba de vez en cuando y se puso a pensar. Milo cada día estaba peor. Al principio, había hecho lo posible por ayudarla a por lo menos mantener limpio y ordenado, pero conforme las semanas pasaban, Milo había regresado a su forma tan despreocupada de vivir, arrojando todo en cualquier lugar, ensuciando sin respetar el hecho de que estaba muy limpia la casa, confiando en que ella limpiaría por él.

El colmo era, que Milo solo agarraba sus mascotas para jugar con ellos, pero le había dejado la responsabilidad de alimentarlo, y limpiar su tanque como una tarea domestica más a pesar de saber que más de una vez habían tratado de picarla.

\- Por qué no escucho que Niv o Zita se quejen de esto? Acaso soy yo la única tonta que sufre esto? – se puso a pensar mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre la barra de la cocina y escondía la cara entre ellos – Sé que debo ser más independiente, que debo apoyar a mi marido pero… No sé qué carambas quiere! Por la mañana mantengo impecable la casa y por la tarde atiendo su compañía con éxito a pesar de que no me deja salir a Atenas a ayudarle a Mike. De verdad que no lo entiendo. Mejor me cambio y comienzo a limpiar para hacer el almuerzo.

Se levantó y dirigió a la recamara ignorando la ropa sucia fuera del cesto y se puso ropa para andar en su casa. Regresó a la cocina, pero su ánimo estaba tan bajo, que el estofado se le quemó de manera que tuvo que tirarlo.

Entre lágrimas de impotencia, decepcionada, molesta y amargada, decidió únicamente hacer una ensalada cesar y que Milo se aguantara hasta la hora de la cena. Después de todo por el estado de la cocina, ya se había hacho algún emparedado y debía bastarle.

\- Allah, por favor… dame paciencia. – suplicaba mientras cortaba los ingredientes y los mezclaba en un bowl.

Miró el reloj y se dio cuenta que Milo estaba llegando tarde para almorzar, pero no le dio importancia debido a que sabía que estaban cortos de personal en ese momento.

\- A limpiar entonces la sala. Me da tiempo de dejar limpio otra vez – dijo tomando escoba y recogedor.

Se dirigió a la sala a la parte donde estaban los bebes de Milo y comenzó a barrer hasta que le pareció ver una sombra negra que corría hacia la puerta. Volteo hacia el tanque y se dio cuenta que de nuevo Milo había dejado el tanque abierto y por la casita de Barbie, el maldito emperador negro al que Milo llamaba Kenny, se había salido y ahora se quería salir de la casa. Queriendo moverse rápidamente para cerrarle el paso, Samira pisó un montoncito de aserrín que había barrido haciendo que sus babuchas resbalaran hacia atrás y perdió el equilibrio. Para evitar caer, Samira puso el pie derecho al frente con tan mala suerte que su pie se dobló y ella cayó de rodillas quedándose ahí unos minutos llorando de dolor antes de que tuviera que pedir ayuda.

 **Dos horas más tarde**

Samira escuchó voces en las escaleras subiendo. Reconoció la voz de Shaina hablando con Mu. A pesar de que por costumbre, todos los que pasaban por ahí tocaban a su puerta para "darles el paso" esta vez Samira no abrió. Se fue cojeando hasta la ventana para verlos partir y al voltear hacia su izquierda, se dio cuenta de algo que hubiera querido nunca haber visto: Detrás de Mu y Shaina, Camus y Milo subían los últimos escalones, Milo tenía una cara de lujuria que nunca había puesto con ella y las expresiones y guarradas que le susurraba a Camus acerca de lo bueno que estaba el trasero de Shaina que estaba tan solo unos metros adelante sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba detrás, era el perfecto cierre para el peor día en mucho mucho tiempo.


	197. Chapter 197

**Capítulo 195**

 **Agosto 14, 2pm**

 **Octava casa dorada**

 **Santuario de Athena**

Samira cojeó hasta el sillón de la sala, donde todavía estaba el tiradero que había dejado Milo. Su cerebro intentaba procesar todo lo que le había sucedido en el día. escuchó como se abría la puerta minutos después.

\- Helloooo ya llegue! – dijo Milo alegremente mientras abría la puerta

\- Llegas tarde – dijo Samira desde el sillón sin verlo a la cara ni levantarse para recibirlo como todos los días.

\- Lo siento Pedhi Mou – dijo Milo acercándose para darle un beso en los labios pero ella movió la cabeza logrando que se lo diera en una mejilla. – me entretuve en la parte sur con Camus.

Milo se extrañó del comportamiento de su esposa, pero siguió de largo hacia la cocina mientras se quitaba su armadura en la habitación. También estaba hecha un desorden pero Milo no pareció notarlo y fue a la cocina.

\- Por qué no está el almuerzo listo? – pregunto desde ahí

Samira pareció reaccionar, pero sus ojos parecían querer delatarla y ponerse a llorar.

\- La comida se me quemó hoy, pero te hice una ensalada como te gusta. – dijo Samira intentando que su voz se escuchara lo más tranquila posible.

\- Ahhh pues menos mal que me había hecho antes un emparedado. – contestó Milo – Solo ten cuidado para que no se te haga costumbre.

Samira creyó que no había escuchado bien y muy despacio y cojeando, camino hacia la cocina, donde Milo había abierto una bolsa de papas fritas ignorando la ensalada de Samira.

\- Lo siento Habibe, no te escuche bien – preguntó cuándo llegó al marco de la puerta.

\- Dije, que no quiero que se te haga costumbre quemar la comida – dijo Milo – No se vive de ensalada.

Milo comenzó a imitar a los Simpson con esa frase y Samira cerró los ojos. El calor, las hormonas alteradas, la desfachatez de Milo… Tuvo que explotar por algún lado.

\- Lo único que se ha hecho costumbre aquí, es a que me trates como tu criada! Dijiste que me dejarías estudiar y trabajar y solo me quedan pocas horas para hacerlo después de recoger la ropa que dejas tirada en todas partes, la basura de los bocadillos que escondes debajo de los cojines por la flojera de no pararte a tirarlas al bote de basura y para colmo, soy la niñera de esas estúpidas mascotas que parece que adivinan el momento en el que en tu descuido olvidas cerrar la tapa de su tanque y salen corriendo y luego soy yo la que paga el precio para evitar que se escapen a costa de mi integridad física como hoy!

Milo la miró muy serio. Samira nunca le había hablado así y no le gustaba nada. Pudo ver que estaba llorando pero con los puños cerrados a cada lado de su cuerpo.

\- De que estas hablando? Que tienen que ver mis bebes con tu integridad física? – preguntó en tono incrédulo.

Por toda respuesta, Samira se levantó un poco el pantalón para que pudiera ver su pie hinchado y vendado. Milo miró indiferente su pie.

\- En primera, te deje hasta que terminaste de estudiar y trabajas en mi empresa – dijo Milo volviendo la mirada a la casa de la esposa – Así que no puedes echarme en cara eso.

\- Claro que puedo! – reclamó Samira – No me has dejado ir a reclamar mis papeles y claro que trabajo en tu empresa… porque ahora tú ya no le estas prestando atención! Te dije que tenías que llamarle a por lo menos tres personas que Mike no supo manejar y quieren hablar contigo personalmente y les llamaste? No. Claro que no! Por qué o me estas ignorando o no te importa!.

Milo roló los ojos. Era su empresa. Podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella. No es como si de verdad lo necesitaran. Para eso tenía a los empleados y a su esposa. Salió de la cocina y se dirigió a ver a sus bebes, quienes le huían despavoridos dentro de su tanque y Kenny escondiéndose debajo de su camita.

\- Que le hiciste a mis bebes? Por qué Kenny no quiere salir? – gritó Milo frustrado.

Para Samira eso fue el colmo y también comenzó a gritar.

\- Que que les hice? Te acabo de decir que sufrí un accidente por tu maldito descuido de volver a dejar la tapa del tanque abierta y ahora yo soy la mala? – respondió Samira

\- Si te accidentaste fue porque eres torpe. Ellos son más pequeños que tu – dijo Milo estúpidamente.

Samira ya no pudo detener las abundantes lagrimas viéndolo totalmente desconsolada. No podía creer que Milo la estuviera tratando así.

\- En serio estas anteponiendo a tus bichos antes que a mí? – preguntó con voz apenas audible.

\- Ellos son pequeños e indefensos y no representan un peligro para nadie. Además están aquí desde antes de que tu llegaras – dijo Milo intentando alcanzar a Kenny para acariciarlo.

Samira solo asintió en silencio y aun cojeando decidió que tenía que despejar su cabeza antes de que esa pequeña discusión pasara a mayores, por lo que dolorida cansada y aun llorando, fue a pedirle asilo a la persona que tenía más cerca: Zita.

 **Agosto 14, 7 pm**

 **Octava casa dorada**

 **Santuario de Athena**

Shura subió de su ronda pidiendo permiso a Milo de pasar, pero este no le contestó, por lo que intentó abrir la puerta de la zona habitacional y estaba abierta.

\- Milo?

Shura entro con cuidado. Sabía que la posesión más valiosa para Milo en esa casa eran sus mascotas que solían escaparse en cada oportunidad. Horas antes precisamente Zita había bajado corriendo a ayudar a Samira quien había sufrido un accidente al intentar agarrar uno de ellos para que no se escapara. Zita la había dejado tranquila y con el pie vendado y por el mensaje que le había enviado minutos antes, Samira había subido con Zita en un estado en el que Zita no quería dejarla marchar, por tanto Shura, antes de subir a su casa, decidió saber que estaba pasando con su vecino.

Encontró a Milo a obscuras en su sala donde tenía el tanque de sus mascotas jugando con la luz ultravioleta para hacer brillar a sus alacranes. Parecía estar en su propio mundo acariciándolos y platicando con ellos.

\- Milo? Te encuentras bien?

\- Claro que si – dijo Milo sin voltear.

\- Y… Samira? – volvió a preguntar Shura

\- Ni idea. Kenny dice que ella es mala con él y no los deja jugar – dijo Milo en un tono algo diferente al que usaba siempre.

Shura lo miró asombrado y preocupado por el comportamiento de Milo.

\- Me estas jodiendo verdad?

\- No. Mira qué triste esta Kenny desde esta mañana que Samira le hizo no sé qué cosa – volvió a decir Milo – Quiero que vuelva a ser el mismo.

Shura lo volteó y lo sacudió:

\- Milo, no sé qué te ocurre, pero Samira tuvo un accidente bastante serio por culpa de tus mascotas. Tuvo que pedirle ayuda a Zita y tuviste suerte de que ella no cayera de una manera que pusiera en riesgo al bebe!

\- Bebe? Serio? No. Mis bebes son incapaces – respondiendo a Shura pero buscando a Samira con la mirada. – Verdad?

\- Estoy muy seguro de que Samira no tenía por qué mentir– dijo Shura

Milo se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Sentía su cabeza revuelta.

\- Donde esta Samira? – preguntó Milo queriendo reaccionar – Tengo hambre y no ha hecho la cena.

Shura lo pensó un momento. No le haría mal a Milo quedarse una noche solo para ver si así valoraba un poquito a su mujer.

\- Luego la buscas – contestó Shura – Hazte cualquier cosa y apúrate que tienes guardia abajo en una hora.

\- Si la encuentras, me la traes? – pidió Milo – Se supone que debe estar a mi lado.

Shura roló los ojos.

\- Mañana que termines tu turno te prometo que ya estará aquí cuando vengas. Ahora me voy.

Milo fue como sonámbulo a la cocina a comerse la ensalada que le habían hecho horas antes en silencio y Shura subió a su casa para descansar y ver como seguían las mujeres. Samira había hecho bien en acudir a ellos en lugar de subir con la Sanbocho porque si no, Milo hubiera tenido que aguantarse un sermón marca Aries.

 **Agosto 14, 9 pm**

 **Villa de Rodorio**

 **Grecia**

Shion caminaba por las calles obscuras envuelto en una capa obscura para pasar lo más desapercibido posible. Llevaba dos misiones: La primera, descubrir si había algún peligro de ese lado del Santuario, algo que se relacionara con el ataque de dos noches atrás y Su misión personal: hacerle caso a Shaina y buscar a Diana para sacar un poco de esa energía negativa que lo estaba consumiendo con tantos problemas sobre sus hombros.

Desgraciadamente para él, aunque sentía cosmos residual de varias deidades, ninguna de ellas era el de aquella diosa desconocida para él y para colmo de su mala suerte, tanto Nancy como Diana estaban fuera de la ciudad en una convención de Floristas. Regresaría igual o peor que como había salido horas antes.

Antes de la entrada al santuario, una figura femenina le daba la espalda. La luna y las luces tenues del alumbrado le dejaban ver únicamente su silueta recortada contra la pared blanca. Parecía estar hablando por teléfono con alguien. El conocía bien esa figura. La había visto muchas veces, pero con esos pantalones ceñidos y su cabello recogido, parecía una persona diferente.

\- En serio para eso me llamas? No me importa si es una apuesta con tu esposo…

Shion bajo su cosmos al mínimo y se quedó admirándola desde atrás…

\- Esas cosas no tendría por qué decírtelas yo.

Pudo ver que su piel parecía brillar como el marfil bajo esa luz.

\- Eso de que con cuantas lamidas puedes llegar al chiclocentro de sabor…

Shion sonrió. Eso se ponía interesante.

\- Ok. Ok. Yo te diría que un verdadero macho alfa necesita al menos cuarenta… Pero que no la muerda!... Está bien. Mañana me cuentas.

La chica colgó el teléfono y Shion no pudo soportar más.

\- Solo se necesitan cinco – dijo

Ella volteó y lo vio con ojos culpables pero curiosos a la vez.

\- Lo siento. Creo que no le escuché bien – dijo

\- Si. Si lo hiciste.

\- Está equivocado. Nadie y digo ni el mismísimo Eros, podría hacerlo en cinco. – corrigió la chica.

Shion se encogió de hombros.

\- A las pruebas me remito.

Ella entrecerró los ojos. Esa voz… No. No podía ser el pues en cuyo caso únicamente estaría bromeando con ella.

\- Estarías interesada en que te lo pruebe? – preguntó Shion con una voz alegre – Estoy disponible en este momento y tú también lo estas por lo que veo.

\- Descúbrase. – le dijo

\- No tiene caso si sabes perfectamente quien soy. – dijo Shion – La posada… quince minutos. Habitación 1 primer piso al fondo a la izquierda. Cero compromisos y nadie lo sabrá. Sabes que lo necesitas y yo también.

Shion siguió su camino desapareciendo por el camino colina abajo dejándola anonadada. Él estaba cierto. Para eso estaba ahí. Para buscar diversión sin compromiso pero… el? Apenas y se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos mucho menos a…

Pero sus piernas no obedecieron a su razón, y antes de que ella se diera cuenta, ya estaba tocando a la puerta a la hora convenida.

\- Adelante

Ella abrió la puerta para darse cuenta que estaba bien iluminada y Shion estaba con el torso desnudo sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana viendo hacia afuera y sus acristalados ojos del color de las amatistas brillaron con una intensidad depredadora cuando la vieron cruzar la puerta.

A la chica se le erizó el vello de la nuca. Él la inquietaba. No sabía si darse la vuelta y salir corriendo a su casa o si dejarse envolver por su intensidad. Nunca lo había visto así antes.

\- Lo siento – dijo – Yo solo venía a decirle que no era buena idea…

Shion se levantó de manera tranquila y se dirigió hacia ella. Estaba tan cerca, que pudo oler su loción de sándalo. De algún modo ese aroma debía estarla afectando. Por qué no simplemente daba la media vuelta y regresaba a casa? Su corazón comenzó a latir de prisa, tanto que no sabía si era porque estaba asustada o emocionada de que la hubiera elegido.

Shion percibió su incomodidad, y mirándola por primera vez a los ojos, esos ojos azul cielo, tomó un mechón de cabello, lo enroscó en su dedo disfrutando de la sensación de sedosidad en sus dedos y ella se estremeció con es simple contacto.

\- Vete a tu casa. – dijo Shion sonriente y tranquilo – No tendrías que estar aquí en primer lugar.

Ella contuvo la respiración. Tal vez ahora que la veía de cerca se había dado cuenta que no era su tipo. Había escuchado varias historias acerca del Patriarca del Santuario de Athena y su afinidad por las chicas más jóvenes y de cabello obscuro. No rompió contacto visual con él en ningún momento.

\- No creo que desee estar en ningún lugar que no sea este – respondió la chica con voz firme.

Shion apretó un poco más su agarre. Necesitaba eso… una mujer… pero si la tomaba a ella, era dar un paso muy importante pues podría afectar todo más adelante.

\- Estoy aquí, para saciar la curiosidad que usted despertó en mi cuando espiaba mi llamada telefónica – continuó

Los ojos de Shion brillaron y la giró para que ella quedara de espaldas a él, sin soltarle el cabello y en un movimiento fluido y sexy. Los labios del patriarca conectaron suavemente con la columna de su cuello haciendo que unos cálidos escalofríos descendieran por su cuerpo. Ella nunca antes había experimentado un temblor igual ante el contacto de un beso en su pie. Se le tensaron los músculos y cuando el poso sus labios por pocos segundos sobre su omóplato, sintió un escalofrió que se extendió hacia la parte baja de su cuerpo.

Shion rio entre dientes.

\- Si. Tu cuerpo parece corroborar lo que dijo tu boca.

Las palabras calentaron su oreja y él deslizó su lengua dentro. Ella distinguió la sensación de humedad que estaba descendiéndole por los muslos a pesar de su pantalón. No podía negarlo: le deseaba y como no hacerlo si su cuerpo era hermoso y la energía que emanaba de él la emocionaba.

\- Yo… solo… - paso saliva – tengo curiosidad por… la cantidad… eso es irreal – logró articular.

\- Crees que lo que digo es falso? - preguntó Shion con un tono de su voz que llevaba una nota de dureza y de reto mientras volvía a voltearla para quedar de frente y que su lengua trazara sus labios.

Ella emitió un suspiro sin poder evitarlo mientras sentía como se le contraía el pecho y sentía algunos hormigueos en sus pezones que hicieron que arqueara el cuerpo hacia él. Ni siquiera la estaba besando y ya se estaba derritiendo hacia él. Acaso estaba usando su cosmos con ella? De inmediato desechó la idea. Ella lo hubiera sentido de inmediato.

\- Quítate la ropa y suéltate el cabello – ordeno Shion mientras la cargaba para depositarla de pie sobre la cama

Ella obedeció de inmediato cubriendo su desnudez con su largo cabello y las palmas de sus manos.

Shion miró hacia arriba, y vio las dos argollas de hierro que otrora se utilizara para sujetar los pesados candelabros y la levantó de la cintura de manera que pudiera agarrarlos con ambas manos.

\- Sujeta las argollas y no te sueltes.

Ella asintió con la cabeza obedeciéndolo. No había una maldita forma en que el pudiera llevarla al éxtasis en solo cinco lengüetazos, pero en ese momento si tardaba cien no le importaba.

Shion apoyo sus rodillas sobre sus hombros y llevó la cabeza entre sus muslos. La chica pudo sentir la sedosa caricia del pelo de Shion acariciando una parte muy sensible de su anatomía y dio una sacudida involuntaria.

\- No te muevas - dijo Shion.

Shion acaricio con la punta de su lengua el camino desde su trasero hasta su entrepierna haciéndola estremecer y sus brazos temblar en un intento por mantenerse erguida. El mismo lengüetazo ascendió despacio pos su labio izquierdo presionando de forma circular su punto más sensible antes de retirarla.

\- Uno – susurro ella mientras sentía descender una sensación de calor y hormigueo por entre sus piernas.

Shion ignoró esta palabra y la punta de su lengua conectó con el mismo punto, en la base de su abertura, y las caderas de ella se agitaron con violencia. La caricia ascendió por el labio derecho, que estimuló y despertó la atención de cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo. Le acarició el trasero y el mismo e intenso calor golpeó su vientre.

\- Dos – dijo ella apretando con fuerza los dientes para enjaular el grito que se abría paso desde lo más profundo de su garganta.

La lengua de Shion atravesó su abertura, y sus piernas y su trasero se agitaron involuntariamente. El grito explotó de su boca cuando su lengua se arremolinó y bailó sobre su sexo. Sintió cómo se le oprimía el pecho y se le retorcían los dedos de los pies, a medida que luces moteadas estallaban y revoloteaban detrás de sus párpados. La lengua permaneció rodeando esa área y después, lo abandonó.

\- Tres – Susurro mientras estiraba las piernas y balanceaba sus caderas contra la cara de Shion.

Con una sonrisa Shion presionó con la punta de su lengua en la base de su abertura y aplanó su superficie. Avanzó hacia arriba, por todo su sexo, sin entrar, pero la atormentó, presionando contra sus labios abiertos. Shion continuó el recorrido intensamente minucioso hacia arriba de su sexo. Poco a poco, su cuerpo se veía envuelto por la sensación de júbilo que tanto deseaba ella, acercándose más y más a su culminación. Intentó abrir aún más las piernas para hacer que su lengua la penetrara, pero Shion la agarró con más fuerza de las piernas y la mantuvo prisionera a su voluntad.

\- Cuatro - mencionó la chica mientras se retorcía y sacudía con violencia.

La lengua de Shion alcanzó su trasero y el lametón fue tan suave y tan dolorosamente delicioso, que el cuerpo de ella estalló. El placer se escapó de su control y sus manos se soltaron de las argollas cayendo en brazos del peli verde mientras se agitaba de un lado a otro, y su cuerpo palpitaba con cada intensa contracción.

Él la bajó lentamente a la cama y fijó la mirada en los de su compañera.

\- Cinco. Creo que me he ganado un premio y creo que ya sabes lo que quiero.

Ella tragó saliva con fuerza y asintió con la cabeza. Shion la acomodo en la cama de modo que pudiera estar cómoda sobre las almohadas y la volteó para deleitarse con la vista de su trasero. Le levantó las palmas y las puso contra la fría pared de piedra y le ordeno al oído:

\- No te muevas. No debes apartar ni uno de esos dedos de la pared. – dijo mientras le acariciaba la espalda

Ella sintió cómo se le erizaba el vello de la nunca y sus músculos se tensaron cuando su caricia abandonó su cuerpo. La mano de Shion poseyó con brusquedad su cadera y ella se sobresaltó. Le temblaron los brazos, y uno de sus dedos se dobló, formando un arco sobre la áspera pared.

\- Qué es lo que te he dicho? — las palabras de Shion estaban cargadas de excitación, de deseo, de decepción, y la orden quedo colgando pesada en el aire.

Ella presionó los dedos y las palmas de las manos contra la pared de nuevo.

\- Que no me mueva

\- Exacto – contestó Shion quitando las manos que sujetaban su cadera.

Ella deseaba aquel acto, con dureza y rapidez. Algo fácil y rápido que lo disfrutarían los dos antes de que tuvieran que regresar a sus respectivos hogares. Pero de pronto sintió temor de echarlo todo a perder e intentó detenerlo.

\- Señor...

\- No te muevas dije.

A Ella el corazón le latió con fuerza cuando una sensación en la que se combinaban el miedo, la lujuria y la excitación sacudió su cuerpo.

Shion soltó una tensa bocanada de aire luchando contra los deseos que ella despertaba en él. Sus dedos se entrelazaron en su cabello, y tiraron suavemente de su cabeza en un arco hacia él.

A ella la humedad se esparció por sus piernas, y se le abrió la boca en un gemido. Su mente no se concentraba en nada más que en la necesidad que sentía por él. Haría cualquier cosa que él le pidiera tan solo por complacerle.

\- Así es – señaló Shion – lo harás.

Ella tembló y él deslizó la mano entre su trasero y dentro de la humedad de su sexo. Ella deseaba cambiar de posición, extender bien las piernas y presionar contra él, pero no se atrevía a hacerlo. Le temblaban las piernas, se mordió el labio.

Sus dedos se contonearon en su abertura.

\- Deseas más, verdad? - susurró Shion

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Shion deslizó la mano una vez más hacia abajo, sobre su trasero, mientras los dedos de su otra mano se introdujeron con fuerza embistiendo la creciente humedad con una mano y palmeando con fuerza su trasero con la otra combinando el placer de la chica y ascendiendo con brusquedad a una intensidad que ella no había conocido nunca. Tal vez se debía a que nadie la había tratado así antes. Siempre había sido ella la que ensenaba, la que decía como y cuando… nunca la habían podido controlar en el acto como él lo había estado haciendo.

Quitando ambas manos de la chica, se despojó del resto de su ropa y subiendo a la cama para levantar con ambas manos la cadera de ella. Estaba bastante excitado y se balanceó hacia delante y hacia atrás sobre ella para humedecérselo y ella lanzo un pequeño jadeo cuando pudo sentir finalmente algo grande, duro y cálido presionarse contra ella.

Lentamente, para que la tortura fuera completa, él se deslizó hacia dentro unos cuantos centímetros y se detuvo para disfrutar el momento. Sin previo aviso simplemente empujo con fuerza logrando que ella gritara de placer. Repitió el mismo movimiento varias veces: balanceaba sus caseras en pequeños movimientos, se introducía unos centímetros y después hasta el fondo en un instante.

Poco a poco el patriarca dejo los juegos y comenzó una desenfrenada carrera para conquistar la carne de la chica, se inclinó hacia adelante y capturó sus senos presionando sus pezones con dos dedos y el desesperado jubilo explotó por segunda vez en su compañera. Podía sentir sus espasmos rodearlo bajo las olas de placer que le había proporcionado. Shion no se movió por un segundo, pero después salió para rodearla la cintura con las manos, levantarla y abrazarla contra su torso.

\- Tendrás que aguantar mi ritmo, porque esto no está más que comenzando – dijo Shion mientras se ensartaba de nuevo y ella temblaba contra él, asintiendo.

Que importaba que el fuera alguien tan importante y ella no? Solo sería esa vez y después todo volvería a la normalidad.

Shion sabía que eso iba para largo, pues eso no terminaría hasta que ambos estuvieran total y completamente saciados, y para eso todavía faltaban varias horas.

 **Agosto 15, 5pm**

 **Mansión de la fundación Graude**

 **Tokio, Japón**

Saori supervisaba la decoración que hacían Seiya, Shun, Shiryu y Hyoga para la fiesta sorpresa de Ikki. Desde que lo habían enviado a Japón apenas y les dirigía la palabra y solo se la pasaba al teléfono aprovechándose de que el no pagaba la larga distancia para hablar largas horas con alguien en Asgard. Ella esperaba, que con esa fiesta, Ikki volviera a acercarse a ellos después de lo que había pasado.

 ** _Inicio del Flashback (Mucho antes de la entrada en vigor de las reglas)_**

Después del desastre que había quedado en el Santuario después de las guerras santas, Saori pago a la empresa de Seth, por la reconstrucción del santuario ateniense y el de sus dos rivales directos: El Inframundo y el Atlantis para mostrar su intención de paz y Buena voluntad.

Ikki de Fenix, había acompañado a Saori en esa responsabilidad en todo momento, evitándole a toda costa que los empleados de la construcción utilizados en el trabajo, fueran groseros, inmorales, machistas o libidinosos con ella solo por ser una chica de 16 años. Si Seiya, ni Shun, ni Hyoga y mucho menos Shiryu habían estado ahí por "ser demasiado aburrido" y con el pretexto de estar recuperándose de sus heridas, por lo que todos esos meses que pasaron juntos hizo que ambos se fueran acercando poco a poco en algo más que relación jefa – subalterno.

Cuando estuvo completado otro problema vino al Santuario: Al volverlos a la vida, los dorados, plateados y de bronce, en lugar de intentar llevar la fiesta en paz, comenzaron a pelear y discutir por quien había matado a quien y los viejos rencores salían a la luz. Fue así como Shion tuvo que imponer orden y avisar que Saori en representación de Athena, solo los atendería previa cita en los días específicamente designados para las audiencias. Todos aceptaron esto y se sorprendían al ver que impartía justicia de manera ejemplar e incluso había hecho que todos perdonaran a Saga.

Pero entonces Seiya comenzó a sentir celos de todo el tiempo que le dedicaba a esto y que Saori parecía preferir la presencia de Ikki por lo que pidió una audiencia con Shion quien lo recibió en el patio ya que aún trabajaban en renovar su oficina.

\- Maestro…

\- Dime Seiya? - contestó Shion – Como te has sentido?

\- Solo tengo un ligero y molesto zumbido que a veces se agudiza – dijo Seiya – pero ya todo bien.

\- Me alegro. En que puedo servirte? – preguntó el patriarca algo urgido por seguir sus asuntos.

\- Pues vera. Estoy preocupado por la cercanía de Saori con Ikki… No me lo tome a mal pero todos sabemos que él es inestable y se va sin avisar y demás.

\- Ha hecho un buen trabajo según veo – dijo Shion extrañado de que Seiya hablara mal del mayor de ellos quien estaba algunas terrazas más abajo platicando precisamente con Saori.

\- Solo digo que puede ser una mala influencia para Saori – insistió Seiya.

Ikki acompañaba a Saori en uno de sus descansos. Ambos estaban sentados en una de las bancas admirando todo el santuario.

\- Saori… No sientes como si a veces necesitaras alejarte de todos y quisieras mandar al diablo a dioses, santos y hasta hermanos chillones? – pregunto Ikki

\- Jajaja que gracioso eres. – contesto Saori – Debo confesarte que a veces si estoy cansada de ser el avatar de Athena que debe portarse bien y bla bla bla… pero cada quien tiene su destino y hay que apegarse a él.

\- Si pero… a veces quisiera invitarte un helado sin que estemos pensando si es correcto o no, tu sabes… - dijo Ikki dándose la vuelta para mirarla de frente – Por lo menos para agradecerte el que me hayas ayudado a superar mi perdida.

Saori lo miró por un momento pero después regresó la mirada a las casas doradas debajo de ellos.

\- Ella fue una chica afortunada. Aunque fuera por poco tiempo, pudo disfrutar de lindos pensamientos, suspiros y hermosas sonrisas a tu lado. – dijo Saori con un piquete de celos

Ikki la miró con más intensidad pues no pasó desapercibido el tono de voz de Saori.

\- Saori… como avatar de Athena, debo respetarte y mantenerme al margen como caballero que soy – dijo Ikki decidiendo a abrirse sin importar las consecuencias – Pero como Saori Kido… - la tomó de la mano – Me encantaría que pudiéramos intentarlo.

Saori sonrió y sin soltarlo, recargó su cabeza en su hombro para seguir admirando el santuario sin darse cuenta que Seiya había salido de su audiencia con Shion y los miraba desde arriba.

Varias semanas después Seiya salía de su sesión de quejas semanal para con Shion acerca de Saori e Ikki cuando se detuvo al escuchar voces y risas desde el pasillo de las habitaciones que les habían asignado en el templo principal para cuando estuvieran ahí con Saori.

\- En serio Ikki, jamás pensé que pudiera ser así de embarazoso tener un hermano como Shun. – dijo Saori sin parar de reí.

\- Créeme, todos se rieron de nosotros por los disfraces que él escogió y Jabu jamás ha dejado de recordármelo. Fue una humillación llegar a la fiesta de disfraces como ositos cariñositos. – siguió diciendo Ikki

\- Jaja Jajaja, la verdad es que a veces me sorprenden las ideas tan aniñadas de Shun – dijo Saori con una gran sonrisa dibujada en sus labios – Pero supongo que es parte de su encanto.

\- Créeme, yo a veces he llegado a creer que una hermana hubiese sido menos humillante. La última vez que vino, Saga lo molestó con que parecía niña de ocho años. – dijo Ikki

Saori hizo silencio y su semblante mostro su tristeza.

\- Saga… Le pedí… casi le suplique que no nos dejara e incluso estaba dispuesta a crear una segunda armadura de géminis para Kanon, pero no quiso.

\- Créeme que entiendo por qué lo hace. – contestó Ikki – Los que hemos sido utilizados por el mal, sufrimos de cierto cargo de conciencia difícil de controlar.

\- Pero, como hago para que entienda que aquí sería bienvenido?

\- Paciencia y amor. – contestó Ikki - Además, parece feliz estudiando.

\- Es algo que a alguno, no, Corrijo, A todos se nos ha negado Ikki. – dijo Saori – Aunque aún estamos a tiempo, ninguno parece querer complicarse más la vida recuperándola.

\- A mí me hubiera gustado estudiar para bombero. – dijo Ikki haciendo que Saori soltara la carcajada. – Que? Dije algo malo?

\- Jajaja pero Ikki! No necesitas estudiar una carrera para ser bombero! Jaja Jaja – se burlaba Saori.

\- Jaja Jajaja, lo sé. Solo quería hacerte reír porque te vez linda cuando estas feliz y sonríes. – dijo Ikki.

Ambos rieron hasta que Saori suspiró.

\- Gracias Ikki. Tú eres el único, aparte de Shaka con quien puedo ser yo misma. – afirmó Saori – Aunque obviamente no puedo compararlos. A veces siento que él me odia. Sabes? aparte de ti, solo él me insiste en que le pida a la diosa que me deje ser una joven normal, que ya cumplí mi misión y que no es necesario que siga siendo su avatar.

\- Lo sé. Él y yo lo hemos conversado mucho – dijo Ikki ruborizándose un poco – Dice que hacemos una bonita pareja y estaría dispuesto a apoyarnos si yo le pidiera a la diosa que te liberara de la responsabilidad e incluso, si pidiera una dote, Shaka la pagaría. Aunque en realidad no sé de donde sacaría el dinero así que lo tomo solo como un bonito gesto.

Saori volvió a sonreír.

\- Qué lindo de su parte…

\- Y le pediría a Pandora que me reconociera oficialmente. – dijo Ikki, pero al ver que Saori lo miraba con incredulidad continuó – Pandora es una chica dulce, solo que nadie la comprende.

\- Algún día me contaras esa historia? La verdad es que me sorprendí cuando me dijiste eso hace un mes. – confesó Saori.

\- Si prometes que presentaremos juntos la petición a la diosa, te lo contare en la noche de bodas – contestó Ikki acariciándole la mejilla y dándole un beso en la frente a Saori – Ahora es hora de dormir. – pasa una linda noche y que tus sueños sean dulces.

\- Gracias, e igual para ti mi querido santo – dijo Saori al momento de despedirse del fénix sin darse cuenta que dos pares de ojos los observaban desde la oscuridad.

Seiya iba a decir algo, pero Shion casi lo arrastró hacia su oficina.

\- Lo ve? Que le dije? – comenzó a decir Seiya – Esto es el maldito colmo.

\- Cálmate. El que se enoja pierde. – dijo Shion ocultando que estaba igualmente enojado y decepcionado.

No era ajeno a nadie que Shion traía problemas con Shaka, pero esta vez, el caballero de virgo se había pasado de la raya al apoyar la rebelión del avatar de Athena. No estaba en sus manos castigar a Saori ni a Ikki aun, por lo que pidió a Seiya no decirle a nadie lo que había visto y dejara todo en sus manos.

Después de una discusión entre Shion y Shaka que hizo que su relación se pusiera más tensa de lo que ya era, Shion decidió separar, por el bien de todos, a Ikki de Saori aunque para eso tuviera que decir, contrario a sus creencias, una mentirilla blanca.

Pasaron tres días antes de que Shion pudiera hablar con Saori al respecto.

\- Saori buenos días – dijo Shion de buen humor – Me alegra verla de buen humor.

\- Buenos días, Shion. – respondió ella sonriendo – Es un lindo día. Las audiencias para calmar los ánimos entre los caballeros han disminuido en un 50%.

\- Me alegro que finalmente los esté poniendo en su lugar – contestó el patriarca.

Saori lo miro tranquilamente.

\- Imagino que tienes algo importante que decirme Shion. Puedo sentirlo desde hace días. Sabes que te apoyo en cualquier cosa que decidas.

Shion sonrió satisfecho detrás de su máscara.

\- Gracias por el voto de confianza Saori, De hecho, solo quería avisarle que he enviado a Ikki a la fundación a ayudar a Tatsumi en su nombre. Seiya, Hyoga y Shun están aquí junto a usted y creo que es justo que el mayor de ellos comience a aprender responsabilidades.

Si Saori suponía el por qué lo había hecho, no lo demostró.

\- Esa fue una excelente idea Shion. Yo también debo ir a una cena de gala en Tokio y él puede acompañarme para…

\- Lleve a Seiya – dijo Shion muy serio – El chico está deprimido y necesita cambiar de aires. Después de todo lo que hizo por usted, el justo que lo saque a divertirse un poco.

Saori aspiró profundo intentando ocultar su malestar.

\- Seiya no conoce nada de modales ni de normas de etiqueta. Cree de verdad que pueda aprenderlas en dos semanas? - dijo

\- Oh Vaya! Que dilema! – contestó Shion con sarcasmo – Si no mal recuerdo Ikki tuvo la misma educación que los otros. Dudo mucho que haya aprendido tampoco.

\- Pensándolo bien, llevare primero a Seiya a Seúl. – dijo Saori – A él le encantan los doramas y le alegrara mucho ver donde se filman sus favoritas, no crees? Al mismo tiempo intentare ensenarle los modales que necesita para que Julián no se burle de mí.

\- Me parece una buena idea. – contesto Shion dando media vuelta hacia su oficina dejando a Saori temblando de coraje. Como se atrevía a darles órdenes a sus queridos caballeros en su nombre.?

 ** _Japón, mansión Kido._**

Ikki estaba visiblemente molesto. Desde que recibió la orden de boca de Shion, sentía su boca reseca, su corazón alterado y sus manos sudar. Todo eso era nuevo para él. Sentía como si hubiera encontrado un gran tesoro, hacer planes con él y de repente, desaparecía y le dejaba ese sentimiento de vacío dejando únicamente desilusión.

Que le había ocurrido a Saori? Acaso se había arrepentido de decirle todas esas cosas? No. Ikki la conocía, ella era testaruda, así que algo debía pasar, alguien la debía haber presionado, o quizás solo era que él se negaba a aceptar que ella no lo quería cerca porque la distraía de sus deberes como avatar de la diosa.

Para distraerse, había ayudado a Tatsumi a arreglar los envíos de comida y ropa a los orfanatos de la fundación.

\- No puede ser – dijo Tatsumi mientras recibía un mensaje

\- Que sucede? – preguntó Ikki creyendo que era una emergencia

\- La Señorita Saori me ha enviado un mensaje suspendiendo la cena de gala a la que la habían invitado.

\- Dijo el motivo? – volvió a preguntar curioso. En el fondo tenía la esperanza que lo hubiera enviado por delante para asistir juntos a esa cena.

\- Solo dijo que su pareja tuvo un problema y ya no podría asistir – Agregó Tatsumi - Deberías aprender las normas de etiqueta. Estoy seguro que si ve que sabes comportarte la señorita podría reconsiderar ir contigo.

\- Ella nunca me ha pedido que cambie mis modales – dijo Ikki algo avergonzado de haber tratado mal a Tatsumi desde niño.

\- Estoy dispuesto a ensenarte yo mismo siempre y cuando te comprometas a aprender – aclaró el pelón – Comenzaremos después la cena. Aceptas?

Ikki pensó un momento antes de asentir con la cabeza. Tal vez si aprendiera a comportarse, ella aceptaría que la escoltara a ese tipo de reuniones.

Su recién adquirido celular sonó con el ringtone especial para ella y salió al pasillo para contestar.

I Hola princesa

S Hola pajarito flameado. Que haces?

I mmm… sirviendo de chacha a Tatsumi y preguntarme cual fue la razón de tu prisa por exiliarme de tu lado.

S Lo siento. No fui yo. Fue Shion.

I Eso me tranquiliza. Aun así merezco una compensación

S Y que puedes querer como compensación?

I Que tal el doble de helado como postre? Me harías muy feliz

S Vaya! Parece que yo quedo en segundo plano en cuanto a las cosas que te hacen feliz.

I Mentira. Sabes qué otra cosa me hace feliz?

S Que?

I Ver tu foto en traje de baño.

S Eres un pervertido!

I Por qué? Te veías linda. Aspiro a que te pongas bikini la próxima vez. Y sí. Soy un pervertido pero Tu pervertido.

S Mándame la foto para verla y si me gusta, entonces si acepto que seas mi pervertido personal.

I Conste

S Si no lo haces, juro que te lo corto.

I No, no. No se vale hacer eso sin haberlo usado.

S Estas avisado.

I Cambiando de tema a uno menos escabroso…

S Dime

I Cuando te veré?

S En tres días. Te llevare a ver las estrellas a un lugar sorpresa. Quieres ir a Seúl de vacaciones? Es algo así como un premio a Seiya por sus logros. Hasta conseguí una visita guiada a la casa azul.

I Jaja Jajaja eso me recuerda al City Hunter, siempre fue mi doramas favorito.

S Jaja Jajaja menos mal que decías que los doramas solo eran para niñas

I Hey! Solo he visto tres doramas, pero Shun y Seiya veían uno tras otro a diario. querías que los dejara volverse aún más inútiles de lo que ya eran?

S Creo que es punto a tu favor, entonces?

I Sabes que me encantara ir contigo princesa, aunque la lagartija esta algo estresada así que creo que le caerá como anillo al dedo el hecho de ir de vacaciones. Cuántos días serán?

S 5, llegaremos jueves y volveremos lunes. ya sabes. lunes a la noche después de una cena romántica. Por cierto, Shaka te envía miel silvestre. Dice que te gusta, y pues no pude evitar probarla, esta deliciosa.

I Jaja Jajaja, Shaka es buen amigo. dice que la miel estimula el cerebro y no da diabetes, así que si él lo dice se lo creo aunque sea mentira. Oye te puedo preguntar algo?

S Si

I Te… arrepientes de… todo lo que ha pasado con nosotros últimamente?

S No. Sé que nunca te lo dije con palabras, pero es que en el Santuario las paredes tienen orejas. Pero sabes que te amo. Y si algún día dijera que me arrepiento, ten por seguro que lo digo obligada por algo.

I Gracias Saori. Necesitaba estar seguro y escucharlo me hace muy muy feliz, pero al mismo tiempo me da miedo que Athena no nos deje acercarnos ni siquiera como amigos.

S Escúchame bien Ikki. Athena tendrá que aceptarlo. Sé que se supone que cada reencarnación terminamos encandiladas con el portador de Pegaso pero, yo quiero romper el molde y si no acepta lo nuestro, me revelo, me entrego a ti y al diablo todo!

I Saori! Entonces… crees que debamos seguir el plan de Shaka?

S Pues… ese es el plan A. El más decente y correcto.

I Ahhh. Acaso tienes un plan B?

S Que no te lo acabo de decir?

I Ups Jijjiji. Espero que no sea necesario el plan b. Confió que la diosa atienda nuestra suplica.

Tres días más tarde, Ikki con su nuevo porte y modales aprendidos por Tatsumi, esperaba emocionado a que el vuelo de Saori llegara. Se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo por ver el cambio que había hecho por ella y si lo reconocía para sí mismo, le gustaba sentirse elegante.

escuchó voces detrás de él y vio a Saori pasando de largo como si no lo conociera y a Seiya Hyoga y Shun detrás de ella.

\- Hermano! – gritó Shun corriendo a abrazarlo – Te extrañaba

\- Hola Shun. Yo también – dijo correspondiendo viendo como Tatsumi le abría la puerta a Saori para que entrara en la limusina.

Los cuatro varones platicaban entre ellos y cuando Ikki la miraba de reojo, ella rehuía su mirada escondiéndole claras señales de haber llorado. La única oportunidad de Ikki para hablar con ella se dio unos pocos segundos mientras el, la ayudaba a bajar del auto de forma caballerosa.

\- Se encuentra bien princesa?

\- Estoy bien. Solo me duele la cabeza – contestó sin verle a los ojos.

\- Quieres que llame a un médico? – preguntó Ikki preocupado sin soltarle la mano.

Seiya lo vio y tuvo que intervenir.

\- Déjala en paz Ikki. Fue un viaje largo para todos.

\- Ahora eres tu su vocero personal o qué? – lo increpó Ikki.

\- No peleen. – dijo Saori en todo de fastidio – Ya te dije que no tengo nada Ikki.

Ikki no dijo nada, pero había algo raro en todo eso. Durante las horas siguientes, a donde iba Saori, iban los otros tres. No dejaban sola a Saori en ningún momento. Ikki salió un momento a caminar y cuando regresó, se topó con una acalorada discusión entre Shiryu, quien había llegado en otro vuelo y Seiya.

\- No debes meterte en lo que ella haya decidido hacer Seiya. – decía el Dragón – Acaso algunos de nosotros le reclamó durante todo el tiempo que solo tenía ojos para ti?

\- Yo cuidaba de ella desde el principio!. Es el avatar de Athena y su obligación es velar por todos – volvió a decir Seiya – El solo quiere corromperla!

\- Y tú no?

\- Eso a ti qué? Desde cuando eres tan egoísta? – gritó Shiryu.

Saori entro en esa habitación en ese momento.

\- Basta ya! Debemos estar aquí algunos días y no quiero que discutan o se van de la mansión!

\- Nosotros tenemos más derecho a estar aquí por derecho de sangre. – reclamó Seiya – Tu solo eres adoptada.

Saori le dio una sonora cachetada e Ikki se interpuso corrió para frenar a Seiya de cualquier cosa que pudiera hacerle a Saori en represalia. Shiryu protegió a Saori quien sabía que se le había pasado la mano.

\- Le diré a Athena que ustedes dos piensan en unirse como pareja a ver qué les parece.

Saori se ruborizo al ver que Hyoga y Shun entraban en ese momento.

\- Ikki hermano! Es cierto lo que dice Seiya?

\- Si. – contestó Ikki – Pediremos el permiso pronto, aunque no hará diferencia.

\- Saori! – Gritó Shun – No puedes alejarlo de mí! Lo necesito a mi lado!

\- Shun! – reprendió Shiryu - No seas Infantil. Tú tienes a Junet! Él también tiene derecho.

\- Pero no con Saori! – gritó Seiya

\- Esta discusión es estúpida – dijo Hyoga – Seiya! Vete a tu cuarto. Nosotros seguiremos aquí cuidándola como se nos ordenó.

\- Ahora tú también me vas a dar órdenes?

\- No. Solo te lo estoy pidiendo de favor. – contestó Hyoga

Seiya abandono la habitación dejando a los cuatro en un incómodo silencio. Shun decidió hacer lo mismo, pero volteó a ver a su hermano con tristeza:

\- Shun… - murmuró Ikki entre dientes

El Caballero de Andrómeda solo pensaba en las consecuencias de que Ikki fuera considerado un traidor a los ojos de la diosa. Había visto sufrir a Aioria mucho tiempo por la supuesta traición de Aioros y odiaría que eso le pasara. Salió en silencio de la habitación para dirigirse a la suya.

\- Denles tiempo – dijo Shiryu – Necesitan adaptarse. Te reto al PS4 Hyoga.

\- Que juego

\- Importa? – dijo Shiryu jalándolo para salir de ahí y dejar a Ikki y Saori solos, pero Saori tenía otros planes y salió en silencio rumbo al bosque sola.

Ikki se quedó ahí por unos instantes en la terraza. Por primera vez, aunque testarudo y vale madres, se ponía a pensar en el futuro. No estaba solo en juego su "relación" a escondidas con Saori, sino su hermano, y todo por lo que habían peleado durante las guerras santas. El como el mayor de todos ellos tenía que caer en la cordura, pero sus hormonas cuando estaba cerca de Saori no lo dejaban pensar con mucha claridad. Finalmente salió caminando con rumbo al lago artificial dentro de la propiedad. Comenzaba a atardecer y tranquilizar sus emociones con la vista, pero solo puede pensar en aquella tarde que se le había declarado a Saori y esta le había correspondido.

Pensando en eso, levantó la mirada hacia arriba y vio un pequeño reflejo a lo lejos. Creyendo que se trataba de algún peligro para Saori, atravesó el pequeño puente de madera en la parte más angosta del lago, hasta una pagoda de madera blanca de donde venía el destello.

Sorprendentemente esta pagoda estaba cubierta con gruesas telas obscuras por dentro para que no se viera que lo estaba. Abrió la cortina algo aprehensivo pero la sonrisa le volvió al rostro cuando vio a Saori sentada en una especie de cobertor acolchado blanco y hacerle una invitación silenciosa para que se sentara a su lado.

\- Saori pero…

Saori lo acalló con un suave beso en la boca que hizo feliz a Ikki.

\- Te dije que te haría una cena romántica – dijo Saori sacando de detrás de ella una cesta llena de comida que se apresuró a dividir con él.

Para quien los pudiera ver en ese momento, era una pareja normal de jóvenes enamorados y felices teniendo uno de esos sanos ratos de convivencia. Terminaron de cenar en silencio y Saori recogió todo poniéndolo de nuevo en la canasta.

\- A qué hora preparaste todo esto? – pregunto Ikki

\- Tatsumi me ayudo tanto a tener todo listo como a evitar que alguien me acompañara. – dijo Saori – Como podrás haber ya deducido, Shion les encomendó no dejarme sola contigo.

Ikki frunció el ceño. Iba a tener que ir al Santuario a decirle hasta de lo que se iba a morir el metiche lemuriano.

\- Creo que sospecha lo nuestro Ikki, pero una vez que hablemos con Athena y ella le dé la orden, podremos ser felices juntos.

Ikki pareció tranquilizarse y emocionarse con sus palabras. Saori lo tomo de la mano y acariciándole la mejilla inicio un beso que Ikki, con las hormonas alborotadas de un chico de 19 no tardó mucho en profundizarlo. Los ánimos se calentaron más de lo que ambos esperaban e Ikki fue el primero en separarse.

\- No quiero que te sientas obligada solo para darle una lección a todos, sino porque me deseas tanto como yo a ti.

El ardiente rubor y el tímido silencio de Saori solo podían interpretarse de una forma pero de todos modos asintió. Ikki posó las manos en sus muslos y la acarició suavemente.

\- Ikki - murmuró Saori, lanzándole una mirada dulce e ingenua y deslizando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él a modo de sensual bienvenida - me prometes que no cambiaras conmigo después de esto?

Una sonrisa curvó los labios de él.

\- Princesa - contestó Ikki con voz ronca mientras se quitaba su playera – Nada ni nadie hará que yo cambie el amor que siento por ti.

Entonces Ikki reclamó su boca dándole un beso diferente al que hasta el momento le había dado. Su beso le provocó una explosiva excitación a Saori que recorrió todo su cuerpo. El corazón se le aceleró con placer teñido de culpabilidad. Él la incitó a que abriera los labios y entró en su boca ansiosamente; ella sucumbió con impaciencia. Ikki apretaba contra ella su pecho desnudo, que ardía como el ave fénix que regía a su armadura. Ella gimió suavemente con la boca contra los labios de él y le rodeó la nuca con la mano por debajo de su melena, atrayéndolo, bebiendo de él cada vez más profundamente. Lo besó abandonándose por entero, consciente de que lo que iban a hacer estaba prohibido; consciente de que con aquel beso impulsivo estaba prendiendo fuego a su reputación por encima de las necesidades del santuario y recogiendo la bandera de libertad que tanto anhelaba.

Saori deslizó las manos ansiosamente por su torso y acarició su piel sedosa, maravillándose de la anchura de sus hombros y del hierro esculpido del que estaban hechos sus brazos, mientras él le recogía el pelo con las manos y tiraba con delicadeza de su cabeza hacia atrás. La boca ardiente y lasciva de Ikki abandonó la de ella y descendió por su cuello. Sus manos, tan hábiles y seguras sobre su piel hormigueante, llegaron al escote del vestido y lo hicieron resbalar sobre las curva de su hombro. Ella se retorció y lo ayudó a liberar sus pechos. Fascinada, prácticamente incapaz de creer que estuviera haciendo aquello, Saori observó cómo él le besaba el pezón.

La reverencia inicial de sus labios ante el pecho de ella desapareció a medida que pasaban los segundos y dio paso a una ávida succión. El placer y los sonidos graves de deleite que él emitía la abrumaron. Cerró los ojos y un torbellino ardiente y sedoso de deleite inundó sus sentidos, dando vueltas cada vez más rápido a medida que el deseo que sentía por él adquiría peligrosamente vida propia. Necesitaba más.

\- Ikki - susurró débilmente, acariciando su pelo y sus mejillas, para luego deslizar las manos por la amplia superficie de sus hombros musculosos.

Ikki volvió a subir por su cuello con sus besos hasta llegar a sus labios, con los ojos llameantes, y le acarició la boca; entonces, sin pedir permiso, la recostó sobre la colcha que les servía de tapete y hacia la canasta a un lado. Apoyándose con las manos por encima de ella, Ikki posó su cuerpo musculoso sobre Saori. Cuando separó las piernas de ella empujando suavemente con la rodilla, la seda blanca de la falda envolvió la recia tela roja de sus pantalones. Saori lo rodeó con los brazos y las piernas. Cada lugar dónde sus cuerpos se tocaban palpitaba con un fogoso deseo. La excitación desenfrenada del beso de Ikki y la sensación de su peso firme sobre ella hicieron que su cuerpo ardiese y el corazón le latiese a un ritmo descontrolado. Al acariciar su pelo le temblaban las manos.

Ikki cogió su mano con delicadeza y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. La sensación de intimidad que experimentó al estar cogidos de las manos mientras él se movía sobre ella hizo que una oleada de anhelo todavía más profunda recorriera el cuerpo de Saori. Podía notar la dureza del sexo de Ikki frotándose contra ella, acariciando su centro del placer con cada una de las sinuosas caricias de sus cuerpos. Ella levantó las caderas, arqueándose de forma acompasada con el ritmo lento y embriagador de él para quitarse su ropa interior. Su corazón latía a toda velocidad; le ardía la piel.

Ikki también estaba temblando. Estaba a punto de consumar su amor con la mujer que amaba, pero también era la primera vez que iba a hacerlo con alguien. Entre la recuperación de sus heridas en batalla, cuidar a su hermano y demás obligaciones, no había tenido la oportunidad de experimentar el acto con nadie más, sin embargo, desde que Saori le había confesado sus planes, y entre sus obligaciones y clases de etiqueta, había visto suficientes videos y leído varios libros para no quedarle mal en este día y experiencia tan importante para ambos. Desde luego, Saori no sabía nada de esto.

Ikki se apartó y se quedó mirando sus senos mientras jugaba con ellos, masajeándolos. Ella sonrió lánguidamente cuando él inclinó la cabeza y los besó. Luego sus besos descendieron y su mano se introdujo entre sus muslos.

Temblando de placer, Saori alargó la mano para tocarlo y empezó a experimentar con roces suaves y más firmes mientras lo acariciaba por sobre los pantalones. Ikki la detuvo lanzando un gemido.

\- Estás preparada para recibirme, mi princesa?

Los ojos de Ikki parpadearon con un deseo salvaje al cubrir el cuerpo de ella con el suyo. Ella rodeó su cuello con los brazos.

\- Te quiero, Ikki - dijo jadeando.

\- Y yo a ti, Saori.

Ikki se quitó rápidamente lo que restaba de ropa y Saori hizo lo mismo. Ikki volvió a ponerse sobre ella mientras Saori podía sentir la excitación de Ikki dura y caliente como hierro.

\- Saori - susurró despacio - Te quiero. Te quiero más de lo que nunca llegarás a saber.

Mientras él movía su miembro duro y suave y acariciaba con él los pliegues externos del virginal conducto de Saori, ella arqueó su cuerpo con ardiente impaciencia, temblando de anhelo. Nunca había necesitado algo tan desesperadamente como tener a Ikki dentro de ella cuanto antes. Ikki meció el cuerpo de Saori contra él, la besó ardientemente en la frente y la tomó. Ikki gritó suavemente y echó la cabeza hacia atrás contra la almohada cuando él rompió la prueba de su inocencia.

Saori sonrió. Por fin eran un solo ser, pero al notar dolor tuvo miedo y se preguntó si aquello sería normal. Al no tener una figura materna en su vida, nunca había podido preguntarle a nadie acerca de ese momento. Las disculpas que Ikki le susurró con ansiedad por el dolor momentáneo llenaron la conciencia de Saori. Él le acarició el pelo mientras le murmuraba palabras de amor.

\- Pase lo que pase, siempre te llevaré en mi corazón, Saori. Lo sabes, verdad? Nunca te dejaré, nunca te abandonaré – Su voz sonaba de forma entrecortada y cada palabra parecía salir de lo más recóndito de su alma - Te necesito tanto, Saori... Te quiero. No me dejes nunca. Te quiero.

Sus palabras hicieron que se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas mientras él le hablaba de su belleza y jugaba con su pelo, esperando a que su cuerpo lo aceptase. Ikki le susurró lo bien que sabía y lo mucho que le gustaba el olor de su piel, su risa y sus ojos.

Poco a poco al pasar el dolor, Saori se volvió hacia él en silencio, lo miró a los ojos y rozó con sus labios los de él a modo de vacilante invitación. Él le devolvió el beso con una suave y pausada lentitud, le cogió la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella otra vez. Saori lo tocó con cuidado con la otra mano, deslizando lentamente su palma derecha arriba y abajo por el costado de él, explorando la curva suave y musculosa de su cadera y su trasero.

Cuando dejaron de besarse, ella alzó la vista hacia sus ojos, lista, agitada y deseosa. Saori sabía muy poco sobre el deseo, pero Ikki la besó más profundamente, indicándole con dulzura cómo tenía que abrirse a él. Ella obedeció tímidamente, abriendo mucho los labios y dejando que él introdujera la lengua en su boca hasta que apenas pudo respirar del abrumador placer de sentirse colmada.

Ikki le agarró los muslos, indicándole que le rodease el cuerpo con las piernas. Su gemido de placer hizo que a Saori le recorriese el cuerpo un escalofrío. Juntó las manos detrás de su cuello y observó fascinada cómo él se apoyaba con las manos por encima de ella y empezaba a hacerle el amor con determinación.

Ikki tenía el cabello despeinado y su cuerpo escultural relucía con el ligero lustre del sudor. La pagoda apenas iluminada con los faroles del puente se hallaba inundada del sonido de sus jadeos y graves gemidos. Ikki introdujo la mano entre sus cuerpos y empezó a frotar el centro del placer de Saori trazando círculos con la punta del dedo corazón al mismo tiempo que le hacía el amor. Sus esfuerzos transportaron a Saori a nuevas formas de placer. Cuando abrió los ojos con esfuerzo y alzo la vista hacia él de nuevo, el hermoso rostro de Ikki tenía los ojos cerrados de placer. Descendió con la vista hacia su vientre; cada músculo estaba perfectamente esculpido y reluciente debido al esfuerzo de sus embestidas.

Su belleza dura y viril la dejó sin aliento. Lo atrajo hacia ella con una trémula urgencia por besarlo al notar que se aproximaba el momento culminante.

\- Ikki - dijo Saori con voz entrecortada – Por Athena, no pares.

Ikki no paró, y siguió embistiéndola profundamente entre sus muslos. Empujó y empujó con un vigor lleno de determinación mientras Saori atravesaba a toda velocidad un cielo oscuro de sensaciones que explotaban en su interior; un estallido de placer tras otro. Ikki jadeó, sonoramente y pronunció su nombre con voz entrecortada; luego se quedó rígido debajo de ella, mientras cada centímetro de su cuerpo fibroso se tensaba y palpitaba de alivio. Ella notó cada una de las pulsaciones de su miembro, que se hinchó hasta adquirir un tamaño todavía más grande dentro de ella al alcanzar el clímax, mientras rápidamente salía para derramarse sobre el vientre de su amada.

Cuando Ikki se desplomó sobre Saori, jadeando con cara de asombro, ella ya se encontraba en un estado de gran sensibilidad.

\- Te quiero - susurró Ikki.

La besó en la mejilla con una dulzura juvenil y posó la cabeza en su pecho, agotado, sudoroso y temblando. Saori estrechó entre sus brazos a aquel caballero que le quitaba el sueño. Meciendo la pesada cabeza de Ikki sobre su pecho, Saori alzó la vista al techo calado de la pagoda donde detrás de este se veían las estrellas. Nunca había experimentado algo parecido al tangible vínculo que habían forjado entre ellos el acto amoroso, tan cálido e intenso. Habría alguna otra reencarnación de Athena vivido algo parecido?

Ambos descansaron un momento antes de volver a unirse esa noche y regresar a la casa tomados de la mano sin importarles las consecuencias. Saori estaba determinada a hablar con Shion antes de la fiesta de Navidad para que Athena les diera su bendición, de todos modos a estas alturas, ya nada podría separarlos.

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

Saori quedó de frente a la puerta mientras terminaba de adornar la mesa con los bocadillos recordando esos momentos cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe sin ninguna consideración.

Los cinco voltearon asombrados hacia allá y vieron a Ikki con su actitud cínica de siempre.

\- Y bien? Ya estoy aquí. Que quieren?

Todos se quedaron estáticos por un momento, pero Shun fue el primero en gritar:

\- Sorpresa! Feliz cumpleaños Ikki!

Ikki se acercó a la mesa de los bocadillos para comerse en silencio uno o dos mientras los demás se atrevían a acercarse a felicitarlo.

Saori se quedó atrás sin atreverse a hacerlo. Se veía totalmente a disgusto y no era para menos después de haber enviado por el a Asgard, mantenerlo preso algunos días y después irlo a botar obligatoriamente a Japón.

\- No debieron molestarse – dijo Ikki entre dientes

\- No siempre se cumplen 20 – dijo Shiryu

\- No tengo nada que festejar – menciono Ikki dándole una pequeña mirada enojada a Saori.

Esta aprovechó para armarse de valor.

\- Creo que olvidamos los regalos en la otra habitación, Shun, Seiya, podrían ir por ellos?

\- Si!

Los dos salieron corriendo dejando a Shiryu y Hyoga quienes discretamente fueron al rincón contrario para dejarlos hablar.

\- Me sorprendí mucho que no me mandaras poner una escolta y grilletes para venir aquí, después de todo soy un maldito traidor, no?

\- Si, si lo eres. – respondió Saori viéndolo a los ojos y con los puños apretados – Tal vez hacia Athena y al Santuario no, eso está por verse, pero a mí, Saori Kido, me traicionaste de la peor manera.

Esto agarro por sorpresa a Ikki.

\- Yo? Yo no fui el que a la primera oportunidad, traiciono mis votos de amor por revolcarme con Seiya enfrente de todos! – Grito Ikki

\- De que carambas estás hablando? – preguntó Saori – Yo nunca me he acostado con… - miró de reojo a los dos caballeros que habían volteado con los gritos de Ikki

El la tomo del brazo y se la llevo

\- No mientas! Hubieron muchos testigos en la fiesta de Navidad y hasta fotografías!

\- Aquella fiesta donde alguien intentó envenenarnos a todos? Aquella donde a pesar de que sabias que necesitaba que estuvieras conmigo preferiste pasarla toda la noche con Nachi haciendo competencias de quien era más fuerte ignorándome?

\- Mentira yo no te ignore – dijo Ikki sorprendido ya que no recordaba nada de eso.

De verdad? Y por qué crees que intente darte celos con Seiya y tu ni te enteraste sino hasta días después? – reclamo Saori – Aquí el que traicionó sus votos, mi confianza y mi amor fuiste tú y solo tú. Pero tranquilo que aprendí mi lección desde hace mucho.

Ikki se había quedado callado tratando de analizar lo que le había dicho Saori. La verdad era que esa noche ni siquiera estaba en su memoria, pero si cuando días después, de algún modo unas fotografías se habían filtrado entre los guardias y el alcanzó a ver como ella estaba tomando ponche del estómago de Seiya.

\- Y por eso lo llevaste también a la boda de Milo como tu pareja no?

Saori fue ahora la de la expresión de incredulidad.

\- En serio quieres seguir discutiendo? Después de tanto tiempo? Eres increíble.

\- Sabes que tengo razón. Por eso no quieres discutirlo.

Saori se le acercó y le picó el pecho a la altura del corazón con el dedo.

\- Te largaste de nuevo sin decir a donde, dejándonos solos – dijo Saori – Después cuando me entere de la boda te mande al menos 10 mensajes y no contestaste ninguno. Pero cuando Shiryu te hablo para decirte que vinieras casi corriste. Por lo menos Seiya esta como perrito fiel y no hace promesas que no intenta cumplir a pesar de que ya le deje bien claro que acepte las atenciones de Miho porque no conseguirá nada de mí.

\- Dado que mi presencia desde hace seis meses parece molestarte mucho – dijo dolida - debo informarte que me he inscrito a un curso en Suiza el cual durara algunos meses. Todos ustedes podrán hacer lo que les plazca sin que nadie los detenga, y esta será su casa si quieren. Yo ya no tengo la autoridad para detenerlos ni mucho menos, y como Seiya solía decir, ni siquiera soy una verdadera Kido. Para cuando regrese de mi viaje ya seré mayor de edad, podre cobrar mi herencia y comenzar mi vida normal como la he querido desde hace mucho.

\- Vida… normal? – mencionó sorprendido - Acaso finalmente hablaste con…

\- No. No fue necesario. Ella misma se dio cuenta y me ha relevado de mi obligaciones aunque sea de forma temporal y mi deshonra fue puesta en evidencia con algunas personas – contestó Saori muy seria – No que te importe mucho.

Ikki la tomó con ambos brazos agitándola suavemente para obtener una respuesta a una pregunta silenciosa, pero Hyoga y Shiryu llegaron a tiempo para quitársela.

\- Este es uno de esos momentos Ikki, en los que me arrepiento de no haber aceptado la propuesta de Julián Solo en su momento – suspiró de manera triste – Disfruta la fiesta Ikki. No todos los días se cumplen 20.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, Saori dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación siendo escoltada por Hyoga dejando a Ikki en un estado de confusión poco vista en él. Saori dijo que haría una vida normal, pero nunca lo mencionó a él como parte de esa nueva vida, sería que ya había olvidado todo lo que planearon ambos? Acaso él se había equivocado y ella era inocente? De ser así, como podría recuperarla? Ni siquiera yéndose a Asgard por recomendación de Shaka había aminorado los sentimientos que el albergaba en su corazón para Saori. Y ahora? Como evitar que ella se fuera con otro ahora que era libre?


	198. Chapter 198

**Capítulo 196**

 **Agosto 15, 11 am**

 **Entrada principal del Santuario**

 **Santuario de Athena**

Marín miró la puerta de la entrada para el santuario y suspiró. Los últimos días los había pasado mal sobre todo en la noche donde tenía que pararse a vomitar y Touma gentilmente se levantaba a ayudarla en silencio. Físicamente se sentía mal y se lo atribuía a la vergüenza de la conversación que tuvo con Aioria la última vez. Para colmo ni siquiera había podido ver la cara de Touma cuando abrió el sobre:

 ** _Flashback_**

Touma y Marín, junto a su equipaje, entraron al laboratorio donde se habían hecho los exámenes de ADN para recoger los resultados. Marín no aparecía tan contenta y Touma intuía que era porque al abrir el sobre, su trastornado cerebrito que había confundido a la chica, quedaría desenmascarado. Pero Marín estaba exhausta. Sus sueño durante varios días había sido interrumpido por algunos malestares y había incluso algunas huella de su falta de sueño debajo de sus ojos.

\- Mi vuelo sale en unas horas – dijo Marín – Espero que Athena me dé fuerzas de dormir de corrido durante el vuelo para reponerme. No puedo llegar con esta cara a mi casa.

\- Debiste ir al hospital – menciono Touma – Pero eres bastante terca.

\- De tercos a tercos te gano definitivamente – contestó Marín, quien detuvo a Touma antes de que llegara al mostrador – Touma… Prométeme que sea cual sea el resultado del examen, te mantendrás en contacto conmigo. Por favor.

Touma asintió con la cabeza.

\- No hay celulares en el olimpo pero te escribiré cuando pueda o te lo mandare por valija diplomática, pero prométeme que iras a revisarte con el medico en cuanto llegues – contestó en tono serio.

\- Si. Te prometo que iré a ver que tengo.

Touma se movió entonces hacia el mostrador para pedir el sobre. Se lo entregaron e iba a abrirlo y dirigirse hacia Marín cuando levantó la vista y detrás de su compañera de travesuras se encontraba su señora. Los ojos de Touma se iluminaron y el sobre pasó a segundo plano haciendo que Marín volteara y lanzara un suspiro de exasperación.

\- Señora Artemisa! – dijo Touma a la vez que iba a besarle su mano con una rodilla en el suelo – No me ha abandonado!

\- Claro que no. Yo nunca abandono a mis ángeles – contestó la diosa posando una mano en su cabello – Levántate y vámonos. Te necesito a mi lado.

\- Me retirara el castigo? – dijo Touma volteando a verla con adoración.

\- No fue castigo, fue premio. – contestó Artemisa – Tendrás que contarme que aventuras tuviste.

Touma asintió y vio como Marín, sabiamente se había alejado del camino de Artemisa. Marín sabía que Artemisa era celosa y si la veía con él, tendría problemas.

\- Que haces tan lejos de casa?- Pregunto Artemisa tomándolo del brazo.

\- Yo… - Touma no se atrevió a mover sus ojos para ver lo que hacia la pelirroja detrás de su señora – Solo hacia un acto de caridad.

\- Ya veo. Tu nunca me dejas en mal… - dijo Artemisa – Vámonos.

Touma se atrevió a darle una última mirada a Marín, quien asintió comprendiendo y solo le hizo una señal con las manos para que abriera el sobre en cuanto pudiera y un breve adiós antes de que ambos se desvanecieran en el aire.

Sin ninguna prueba física de que fuera ese su hermano perdido, Marín se encaminó hacia el aeropuerto internacional de Tokio, donde debía tomar su vuelo para regresar a tiempo al santuario para la pelea de Kakyuu.

 **Fin del flashback**

Entro al santuario por la puerta principal algo aprehensiva de encontrarse con Aioria. Una figura conocida le hizo señales a lo lejos haciendo que se apresurara.

\- Marín! Marín! Aquí! – gritaba Yulij desde el camino que conducía al Coliseo.

Marín se puso la máscara que había dejado en la entrada al irse y corrió hacia ella aun vestida de civil.

\- Creímos que no llegarías a tiempo – dijo la peli plata – Pero me hiciste ganarle 20 billetes a Junet.

\- Me alegro que al menos alguien este feliz de verme – dijo suavemente Marín mientras llegaba a donde estaba – Ya comenzó?

\- No. Te da tiempo de cambiarte y darle las ultimas indicaciones a Kakyuu – comentó Yulij empujándola hacia el recinto.

Ambas corrieron hacia el recinto para llegar al coliseo junto a Kakyuu. Ya Shion, Shaina, y todos los que querían ver esa competencia se habían dado cita en el lugar.

 **Agosto 15, 3 pm**

 **Salón de eventos múltiples IFA**

 **Paris, Francia**

Afro se veía al espejo por última vez. Era la última salida a pasarela de 5 que habían tenido. El traje que la hermana de Munga había hecho para él, ciertamente era muy favorecedor a su tono de cabello y su cadera. No cabía duda que tenía mucho talento como diseñadora aunque era un higadito para trabajar. Adicta al trabajo y seca como Camus. Nada que ver con la hermana.

\- Afro tú sigues – dijeron desde detrás del telón.

El caballero de Piscis tomo su lugar y conforme la música avanzaba el también, caminando con paso firme y seguro, dando algunas poses, giros y quedándose estático en las marcas mientras la diseñadora explicaba el corte, las telas y demás al público a través del micrófono.

El público se llenó de aplausos y lleno de satisfacción regreso a su lugar detrás del telón donde ahora todos los modelos, Aiacos incluido, tocaban desfilar hasta que se terminaran dos vueltas y luego tendrían que salir con sus respectivas diseñadoras para esperar el resultado.

Cuando lo hicieron, todos estaban especialmente nerviosos. Obviamente la mayoría de ellos no se dedicaban a eso tiempo completo, pero el concurso consistía en 50% los modelos diseñados y 50% como lucia en el modelo. Todas las diseñadoras pusieron su mayor esfuerzo y la única que estaba con el ceño fruncido era Thetis.

No le gustaba nada que su archienemiga hubiera traído a Afro ni que Afro fuera suficientemente bueno en la pasarela, sin embargo Aiacos no la defraudó. Su magnética personalidad junto con su viril estilo, cautivaba las miradas de todas, pero la belleza de Afro, su cutis de porcelana y su sonrisa también las hacia voltear.

De pronto los jueces dieron su fallo y todos los asistentes rompieron en aplausos excepto por cuatro personas. La hermana de Munga y Thes bajaron rápidamente a hablar con los jueces. No podía ser un empate:

\- Exijo un recuento – dijo la chica

\- Que hay que contar? – contestó una de las juezas – ambas tuvieron 90 puntos

\- Si pero no estamos satisfechas con el resultado – insistió Thes – debe haber algún modo de desempatar.

Los cinco jueces deliberaron entre ellos por unos segundos que parecieron horas. Afro no entendía nada. Solo era un concurso estudiantil. Por qué no lo dejaban como estaban? Lo único bueno de todo eso es que se estaba echando un taco de ojo con los pantalones entallados de Thes.

\- De Acuerdo. Ya que ambas tienen calificaciones iguales, el resultado total se decidirá con una competencia de pasarela. – dijo la juez más joven – aceptan?

Las dos jóvenes se miraron y aceptaron.

\- Perfecto. Tienen cinco minutos para prepararse. Será con traje completo. – dijo la juez – El primero en equivocarse pierde.

Las dos se dirigieron hacia sus respectivos compañeros para avisarles y todos los demás bajaron ansiosos por ver el duelo.

\- Jajaja feliz de poder ganarle a Matusalén aquí presente de esa forma – dijo Aiacos en tono burlón y lo suficientemente alto para que Afro lo escuchara.

\- Matusalén? – Afro se volteó enérgicamente hacia ellos.

\- Bueno… eres mucho más viejo que yo Jajaja – se burló Aiacos – Además tienes una cara bonita pero te falta coordinación.

Afro dio un paso hacia Aiacos queriendo romperle la cara, pero Thes tuvo que intervenir.

\- Dejen su energía para la pasarela – les dijo tocando a cada uno en su torso con una mano – Mejor vayan a la línea de salida.

Afro bajo la vista hacia Thes quien lo miraba con una súplica silenciosa y después bajo la vista hacia el escote de Thes y solo suspiro y se dio la media vuelta.

Thes le dio unas ultimas indicaciones a Aiacos y regresó a la salida.

La música comenzó y dieron la salida a Aiacos, segundos después a Afro. Tuvieron que ir y venir varias veces, cruzándose a cierta velocidad. La música se hacía más y más rápida y ellos tenían que caminar al mismo ritmo.

Fler regresó del tocador a sentarse en donde había estado durante toda la competencia, y Thes ansiosa le cedió el paso quedando ambas muy cerca la una de la otra, pero desde la perspectiva de Afro, se veía como si fueran a darse un beso.

\- Si! Espectáculo Gratis otra vez! – pensó Afro emocionado

Tan metido estaba en que su deseo se le concediera que dio un paso de más y la tarima se le termino, cayendo irremediablemente hacia el público.

Aiacos lo vio e hizo una pose triunfal, haciendo que el público se levantara a ovacionarlo. Pero Thes en lugar de subir con él, primero fue a revisar que Afro no se hubiera lastimado.

\- Te encuentras bien?

\- Estoy herido – dijo enojado

\- En dónde? – preguntó la rubia buscando algún raspón o algo.

\- En mi orgullo – contestó Afro.

La hermana de Munga fue a interrumpirlos y Thes tuvo que subir a recibir su premio.

\- Estuve demasiado cerca, pero a la próxima si gano aunque tenga que hacer trampa – dijo la diseñadora higadito a Afro – Voy a quitarle lo que más quiere a esa bruja.

Afro volteó hacia ella.

\- Y eso es…?

\- A su novia y su hijo nonato. Una vez que este sola y con el corazón roto, yo venceré sin problemas.

Afro no pudo evitar soltar la carcajada pero a la vez preocuparse por la chica que ya estaba celebrando con Aiacos y Fler. Sería capaz de la hermana de Munga meterse entre las dos rubias? Estas chicas gay estaban más locas que una Shura, pero al menos podría regresar con DM antes de que llegara y el departamento estuviera destruido.

 **Agosto 15, 5 pm**

 **Recinto Femenino**

 **Santuario de Athena**

Todas las niñas festejaban la victoria de Kakyuu sobre el discípulo de Dio en el recinto. Marín estaba orgullosa como pavo real y Kakyuu no dejaba de decir que había sido por sus sabios consejos. Dentro de la cocina, Mayura, Kyoko, Marín y Shaina cocinaban una suculenta cena para festejar con postre incluido.

\- Felicidades Marín. Dos de dos. – dijo Shaina sin rencor

\- Bueno… tengo un ingrediente secreto para ello – dijo sonriendo

\- Cursilerías no Marín – contestó la peliverde mientras veía hacia el patio como Kakyuu le ensenaba a las demás chicas su nueva armadura – Ya sabes adonde decidió pasar su año sabático?

\- Aun no, pero definitivamente le va a costar trabajo – dijo Marín – Es demasiado dependiente de nosotras

\- Ese es precisamente el punto de mandarla lejos. – contestó Mayura - Que aprenda a valerse por sí misma.

\- Solo es una niña – Replico Kyoko para asombro de todas. Ella no era muy dada a hablar cosas que no fueran tonterías aunque últimamente andaba muy rara hasta para ellas.

Yulij entró a la sala junto con Junet con unas bolsas de compras.

\- Regresamos!

\- Compraron todo? – preguntó Marín mirando específicamente a Junet

\- Si. Todo todo. – contestó la rubia sacando los adornos en la mesa dándole una mirada significativa a Marín indicándole que había dejado su encargo en su cabaña – Y Geist?

\- Afuera cuidando a las niñas. Alguien tiene que poner orden – contesto Mayura

Pronto la comilona de las niñas estuvo lista con pollo, verduras, postre, dulces, pastel y helados. Ya bajarían el azúcar de algún modo antes de ir a dormir y un poco de vino espumoso para las maestras. Adornada con "Felicidades Kakyuu" y algunos adornos de graduación la sala estuvo lista para el festejo cerca de las siete de la tarde.

Geist mandó a todas las niñas adentro y vio salir a Marín por tercera o cuarta vez y correr hacia su cabaña, como si tuviera mucha prisa. Una vez pasaba, dos veces, era coincidencia pero tres o más, ya estaba pasando algo.

\- Adelántense niñas. Yo debo ir a mi cabaña un momento. – dijo en voz apenas audibles a sus "niñas" y se dirigió hacia la cabaña de Marín.

Estaba preocupada. Marín no había estado lo suficientemente avispada en el coliseo como siempre, y aunque de todas era sabido que no eran las grandes amigas, también era la jefa del recinto y debía saber lo que estaba pasando. Se acercó lo suficiente a la cabaña y escuchó la palanca del toilette bajar. Se puso en la ventana y vio a Marín arreglarse en el espejo y después ir hasta su cama donde había una bolsa grande de papel café. Miró el contenido de la bolsa y sin sacarlo suspiró y volvió a dejarla en su lugar y salió hacia la fiesta sin voltear hacia donde estaba Geist.

Esta esperó hasta que Marín desapareciera en la sala común para entrar. Fue directo a la bolsa y casi cae de espaldas al ver por lo menos 20 cajas de pruebas de embarazo de diferentes marcas y calidades.

\- Por qué tiene Marín estas… - Sus ojos se abrieron grandes al comprender.

dejó la bolsa en el mismo lugar e iba a abandonar la cabaña pero se regresó, sacó tres cajas de pruebas y se dirigió a su cabaña, donde las escondió debajo de la almohada y regresó al festejo.

 **Agosto 15, 10 pm**

 **Cabaña de Geist**

 **Santuario de Athena**

Geist estaba sentada en su cama esperando con impaciencia que pasaran los cinco minutos que pedían las pruebas para dar el resultado. Hasta el momento en que vio la bolsa en la cama de Marín, no pensó en que no recordaba la última vez que había tenido su periodo y estaba más cansada que de costumbre. Tampoco era posible quedar embarazada a pesar de usar preservativos… o sí? Recordaba que habían utilizado una caja entera, pero tampoco era como que después de la quinta vez, se hubiera fijado mucho.

 **Inicia Flashback**

Mu esperó a que Geist saliera de la habitación de Samira, donde la había ayudado a cambiarse, meterse a la cama y darle un te relajante que Mu le había preparado. Se quedó en la sala de Milo sentándose en el sillón mientras veía con curiosidad los libros que tenía su compañero dorado en la repisa y le llamó la atención uno en especial de cubierta gruesa: Las aventuras de Sherlock Holmes.

\- Qué raro. No recuerdo haber visto a Milo leer nunca libro de aventuras, más bien él podría escribir un libro con las suyas – pensó mientras se levantaba para tomarlo.

Lanzó una sonrisa sardónica cuando al abrirlo se dio cuenta que era uno de esos libros huecos donde Milo escondía una petaca de licor. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad la tan famosa reforma de Milo desde que se hubiera casado.

Volteando a ver si salía o no Geist, Mu le dio un trago al que distinguió como Jack Daniels y volvió a ponerlo en su lugar regresando al sofá para seguir fisgoneando la pulcritud y orden con la que Samira mantenía la casa dorada de escorpio.

Se puso a pensar un poco en Shaka y lo que se le vendría encima si se comprobaba que había traicionado a Athena para irse a las filas de Poseidón. Eso iba a ser la locura. Algo debió haber sucedido, pero qué?

Se quitó su armadura para quedar únicamente en ropa de calle. Le pesaba mucho en ese momento que traía en la cabeza a Shaka y al mismo tiempo que esperaba a saber si Geist se quedaría todo el tiempo con Samira o no.

El sonido de la apertura de la puerta de la habitación lo sacó de sus pensamientos y se levantó de golpe. Geist salió deshaciéndose su peinado para estar más cómoda y Mu no pudo evitar volver a decirse que estaba particularmente atractiva en ese color morado que tanto le gustaba. El sutil brillo del satín y el encaje en sus hombros la hacían ver tan sexy y delicada al mismo tiempo. Que se sentiría tocar esas telas contra el calor de su piel? El solo pensamiento de siquiera intentarlo hizo que la sangre se le acumulara en la entrepierna. No era la primera vez que soñaba con eso. Incluso lo pensaba cuando llegaba a verla con su uniforme de entrenamiento. La idea de despojarla de aquellas prendas suaves y gastadas para poder recorrer con la lengua toda su piel suave y húmeda se había burlado en casi todas aquellas ocasiones de la promesa que había hecho de no ponerle las manos encima hasta que no aclararan su situación romántica.

Geist pareció leerle el pensamiento pues su mirada bajo hasta donde Mu cubría con sus manos y se ruborizaba.

\- Samira está bien? Se siente mejor? - preguntó Mu cuando Geist no dijo nada.

Mu casi podía sentir el calor de aquella mirada en su piel mientras lo iba recorriendo entero, primero el pecho, después el abdomen plano para seguir bajando, hasta que las cejas femeninas se alzaron con cierto interés.

\- Él te que le diste la relajo tanto que se ha quedado dormida - dijo Geist al tiempo que alzaba de mala gana los ojos hacia la cara de Mu – Fue una ceremonia muy hermosa no crees? Shaina se veía feliz.

Mu asintió.

\- Solo espero que Milo la haga feliz. – dijo.

\- Milo?

\- Perdón, quise decir Minos. – corrigió Mu – Lo siento. Tome uno o dos tragos y los lemurianos no estamos hechos para ese alcohol.

\- Creo que todos tomamos casi lo mismo, pero tal vez tienes razón. He escuchado que el alcohol se metaboliza diferente de persona a persona – dijo Geist sentándose en el sofá en forma de loto aunque para esto tuvo que subirse varios centímetros la falda y quitarse los zapatos.

A Mu se le secó la boca al ver la suave piel de sus piernas desnudas pero intentó controlarse como siempre. Geist no merecía otra cosa por lo que se sentó junto a ella.

\- En momentos como estos siento un poco de envidia – confesó Geist

\- Tu podrías tener lo mismo si dejaras de rechazarme - Mu se acercó un poco más y le envolvió los hombros con un abrazo.

Geist se acurrucó contra él y Mu enterró la nariz en la suavidad de su cabello y aspiró el aroma de la joven. A Mu siempre le había encantado cómo olía Geist, a jabón fresco y flores blancas.

\- Ya lo hemos discutido muchas veces, Mu - murmuró Geist acurrucándose todavía más contra él hasta que la bocanada cálida de su aliento le cosquilleó en el cuello – Tú necesitas a alguien a tu altura. Para eso hemos estado practicando.

Mu hizo una mueca. Geist había tenido siempre mucho cuidado de mantener su más-que-amistad en secreto por su necedad en sentirse menos que él, y ya iban tres veces que se rehusaba a volverse su novia. En la última, Mu había decidido que era mejor conformarse con una amistad y mantenerse a raya pues temía que si llegaba a acostarse con ella, no sería capaz de evitar gritar a los cuatro vientos que aquella mujer era suya y al diablo con las consecuencias y la sangre pura de los lemurianos. Y entretanto se había tragado el resentimiento que le inspiraba tener que ocultar su inocente relación como si fuera una especie de sucio secreto.

\- Un día de estos, voy a pagarte el psicólogo – dijo Mu con un poco de fastidio.

\- Para qué? si ya te tengo a ti. – respondió Geist tranquilamente mirándolo a los ojos

\- Yo no te cobro por hora. – Mu sonrió al encontrarse con los ojos de su "amiga"

\- Pues porque no quieres. – Geist retiro su mirada hacia la puerta

\- Bueno… siempre puedo cobrarte con cuerpomatico, cierto? – Bromeó Mu.

\- Si, por qué no? – La respuesta de Geist fue apenas en un susurro.

Mu se tensó un poco. Era Aries. No podía hacerle esa clase de bromas porque un día ella se arrepentiría de hacerlas. Quiso hacérselo saber y bajo la mirada hacia ella quien pareció leerle la mente y también subió la mirada, y lo que vio le sorprendió. Los ojos de ella le decían que ella estaba hablando en serio.

Mu pensó que debía estar muy borracho con el poquito alcohol que había ingerido durante la fiesta y el trago de Jack Daniels de hace un momento, o haberse vuelto loco. O las dos cosas.

\- Que paso con eso de solo ser amigos? – preguntó Mu cuidadosamente

Geist lanzó una sonrisa traviesa.

\- Junet dice que… existe algo llamado amigos con derechos. No me ha confirmado en si a que derechos se refiere pero me hago una idea.

\- Qué? – Mu siguió observándola. No podía haberla entendido bien.

Cuando Mu no hizo nada salvo mirarla con la boca abierta, Geist continuó:

\- Olvídalo. En realidad no quiero meterte en problemas y no soy ajena a lo que tus compañeros hablan de mí. Me han achacado varios milagritos con los Ghost Saints, no? Entonces por qué seguir destruyendo mi reputación pero con quien me gusta.

Mu hizo lo que pudo para recordar todas las razones por las que no debería aceptar la oferta. Lo que decía era cierto. Sobre todo Shura y DM odian con que las historias que se escuchaban de la isla espectro y bla bla bla. El silencio de Mu hirió a Geist.

\- Ahhh ya entiendo. – dijo Geist cuando se levantó y comenzó a alisarse su vestido para salir – Debo de teñirme el cabello de verde. Supongo que solo así llamaría la atención lo suficiente.

A Mu le molestó el comentario, la tomó de la muñeca y la atrajo hacia el para quitarle todas sus dudas. A pesar de todas sus provocaciones, el beso que Geist le dio era vacilante, con los labios apenas separados, buscándole la boca con la más ligera de las presiones. Su sabor explotó en la boca de Mu, dulce, picante, disparándose por su columna hasta que las manos le temblaron de deseo. Le separó los labios con la lengua; la necesitaba, necesitaba sentir la lengua femenina enredándose con la suya. Las manos de Geist se enredaron en el cinturón del albornoz que llevaba Mu y este se despojó con impaciencia de la prenda, con un gemido al sentir los pechos cubiertos de satén morado contra su torso.

Mu le succionó y le mordió los labios; estaba perdiendo el control a toda velocidad mientras deslizaba las manos por la espalda de la joven y luego las bajaba para cubrir la curva suntuosa de su trasero.

Geist dejó escapar un pequeño gritito y se tensó un poco contra él. Mu se dio cuenta que tenía que frenar un poco sus ímpetus o el único que iba a divertirse esa noche era él.

\- Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto? —preguntó él, rezando para que Geist dijera que sí pero con la necesidad de asegurarse de todos modos.

\- Si no lo estuviera ya te hubiera puesto tus gónadas de anginas, Mu.

Los pensamientos masculinos se habían enfocado en la lujuria pero un diminuto grano de esperanza se alojó en la cabeza de Mu. A pesar de todo lo que había dicho, era posible que en el fondo Geist quisiera algo más? Quizá existía la posibilidad de que pudieran estar juntos como pareja después de todo?

Mu pensó rápido. Estaban en la casa de Milo. Mu recordó que tenía otra recamara siempre lista que era donde Camus se quedaba cuando tenía que hacerlo. Cargó a Geist y la llevó hacia allá. Cerro la puerta tras de ella y la depositó sobre la cama, boca arriba, sujetándole las muñecas con una mano por encima de la cabeza. La otra mano la deslizó por el plano y firme del vientre de Geist, antes de seguir bajando.

Mu disfrutaba cada centímetro de tela recorrido, creando diferentes fantasías en su cabeza. Siguió besándola con pasión por un rato más hasta que decidió soltarle las muñecas y con mucho cuidado para no romperlo le bajó el vestido hasta la cintura y quitarle su sostén. Durante un instante eterno no la tocó, se limitó a quedarse sobre ella, sujetándose con los brazos, para poder absorber aquellos pechos perfectos. Al fin Geist empezó a retorcerse, con el rostro enrojecido de vergüenza bajo aquella mirada descarada de Mu.

Mu se acostó de lado y se incorporó sobre un codo mientras con la otra mano la exploraba casi con pereza.

\- Sabes cuántas veces me he imaginado esto? – Mu la acariciaba como si fuera un tesoro sintiendo que la piel femenina era, por imposible que pareciera, incluso más suave que el satín del vestido, con los pezones pequeños y oscuros, tensos y erectos como capullos pequeños y duros.

Se inclinó de nuevo para trazar con la lengua el borde inferior del pecho femenino.

\- Recuerdo verte en la playa con tu traje de dos piezas. El agua fría te endurecía los pezones, como ahora. – dijo Mu

Los dedos de Geist se entrelazaron en el cabello de su amante y no dejaron que su boca se apartara de su piel sensible.

\- Te imaginaba quitándotelo para mí, para que pudiera saborearte.- Mu continuó con un hábil lametón de un pezón y luego el otro.

\- Por favor! - le susurró Geist, que hacía rodar la cabeza por el colchón y se arqueaba hacia su boca, rogándole algo más que aquella caricia que la atormentaba.

Mu cerró los labios con firmeza alrededor de uno y atormentó el otro pezón con el pellizco suave de sus dedos. Abrió más la boca y envolvió todo lo que pudo de aquella mujer que lo volvía loco con los labios, después se apartó un poco y succionó con fuerza.

Después se colocó sobre ella y se acomodó entre sus piernas sin dejar de besar, succionar y lamer sus pechos de todas las formas que había imaginado siempre. Geist le rodeó el torso con las piernas y se apretó contra él. El vestido se le había subido hasta las caderas y el aroma de la excitación de ella flotaba en el aire.

\- Dioses, eres preciosa.

A Geist le brillaban los ojos, con el cabello alborotado de manera sexy y despeinado. Las piernas abiertas le ofrecían a Mu una vista perfecta de su ropa interior que le aprestó a quitar en la primera oportunidad. La parte de su cerebro que todavía era capaz de pensar se maravilló ante aquella criatura extraordinariamente sensual que acechaba bajo la seria fachada de Geist. Allí echada, en medio de la cama de su amigo, había una mujer sexy, impaciente y más ardiente de lo que ninguna mujer podría llegar a ser jamás y Mu supo que no podría esperar mucho más. Había esperado a Geist demasiados años, maldita sea. Tenía que hacerla suya pero ya!

Mu se levantó, sacó algo de su cartera y se deshizo de su ropa a velocidad del séptimo sentido.

\- Por Athena! – exclamó Geist con una vocecita tímida y los ojos muy abiertos cuando vio a Mu desnudo.

Mu no pudo evitar una oleada de puro orgullo masculino cuando vio el destello de admiración que había en los ojos de Geist. Y bajo la admiración… nerviosismo. Se inclinó, apoyó el peso en los brazos y atrapó la boca femenina en otro beso que la abrasó.

Se separó un momento para ponerse un preservativo lo más rápido que puso mientras Geist se quitaba el vestido aventándolo a un rincón y acto seguido, Mu acomodó su peso entre los muslos de Geist. Bajó la mano para asegurarse que estuviera lista para él y cuando lo hubo confirmado, se colocó sobre ella y se introdujo con un embate.

\- Eres muy estrecha - susurró Mu mientras introducía todo su grosor en el interior de Geist.

Cerró un momento los ojos cuando sintió la presión firme de los músculos de Geist envolviéndole. Empujó otra vez, con más decisión, y Geist dejó escapar un pequeño quejido.

Quizá la lujuria lo hubiera dejado sin cerebro pero tendría que estar ciego para no notar la mueca de dolor que cruzó el rostro de Geist. Esta, al ver la expresión de Mu, sonrió avergonzada y acarició su mejilla con los dedos.

\- Lo siento es que… - ni loca le decía que nunca lo había hecho antes. Decidió mentir para que no se sintiera con alguna responsabilidad para con ella - …Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Mu apretó los dientes y de algún modo pudo controlar el impulso de hundirse en ella de inmediato y hasta el fondo.

\- Cuánto?

Geist contuvo el aliento y levantó las caderas con cierta vacilación.

\- Demasiado. Que importa?

Intentó concentrarse con desesperación para pensar con un poco de coherencia, cosa nada fácil cuando se había introducido en quince centímetros del sexo más tenso y húmedo que había sentido jamás. Debería habérselo tomado con más calma, haberle dado a Geist más tiempo para acostumbrarse a él… Intentó salirse y Geist volvió a hacer otra mueca. La cruda realidad del dolor de la joven liberó parte de la sangre de Mu, que regresó, obediente, a su cerebro. Estaba tan impaciente por hacerlo con ella que había terminado por hacerle daño. Geist sin embargo pensaba todo lo contrario.

\- No - le dijo mientras cruzaba sus piernas detrás de la cintura de Mu - Ni te atrevas a parar.

\- Deberías habérmelo dicho – reclamó Mu – Habría sido un poco menos impetuoso.

Se inclinó sobre ella y la besó con ternura en la frente; ansiaba calmarla y consolarla después de haberla atacado con la delicadeza de un adolescente de dieciséis años la noche de la graduación.

Geist le acarició la espalda con las manos y a Mu le hizo falta toda su fuerza de voluntad para resistir el impulso de hundirse todavía más en ella.

\- Por favor, no te pares —le dijo Geist otra vez - Quiero hacerlo. Hace mucho tiempo que quería.

Un pequeño empujón de las caderas y Mu tuvo que sujetarlas con firmeza para evitar cualquier otro movimiento.

\- Geist, deja de moverte. No quiero hacerte daño.

Pero Geist apretó los músculos internos para ceñirle y soltarle en una caricia insoportable. Una sonrisita astuta cruzó sus labios y volvió a encoger los músculos. Mu lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos apretados. Por Athena!, un hombre solo podía aguantar hasta cierto punto.

Metió la mano entre sus cuerpos y comenzó a acariciarla en su punto sensible.

\- No te muevas aun - le pidió otra vez mientras la rodeaba con caricias tensas y firmes.

A los pocos segundos, Geist se estaba fundiendo a su alrededor alzando las caderas en impulsos diminutos e inconscientes a medida que se iba humedeciendo cada vez más. Mu comenzó a preocuparse de nuevo. No iba a durar mucho después de tantos meses sin actividad. Y ella estaba tan cerca, jadeaba con suspiros entrecortados y tenía los pezones erectos, con el orgasmo apenas a la vuelta de la esquina. Pero Mu sabía que no iba a poder aguantar ni un segundo más dentro de ella sin correrse y antes se dejaba golpear por Alde que permitirse llegar al final antes que ella. Había llegado el momento de tomar medidas drásticas.

\- No! - protestó Geist cuando Mu, con suavidad pero con firmeza, se desprendió de las piernas que le rodeaban la cintura y se retiró.

Frustrada, las lágrimas inundaron los ojos de Geist

\- No puedes parar ahora – Suplicó Geist

Mu la interrumpió con otro de aquellos besos que la derretían entera.

\- No voy a parar, Geist. - Se deslizó por el cuerpo de ella hasta que su cabeza quedó al mismo nivel que la de ella, con el estómago apretado entre las piernas de la joven. Alzó la mano para acuñar la mandíbula femenina y Geist se olvidó de lo que estaba diciendo cuando Mu le exploró sin prisas la boca con la lengua—. Pero sí voy a hacer que todo vaya muchísimo mejor, ya lo verás.

Geist volvió a excitarse muchísimo más. Mu entrecerró los ojos, cuyo verde apenas quedaba visible entre las gruesas pestañas. La suya era una expresión decidida. Decidida a darle a Geist todo el placer posible.

Los dedos y la lengua de Mu colmaron de atenciones sus pechos hasta que Geist creyó que se iba a volver loca si no paraba y que lo mataría si se detenía. El hombre bajó la mano para abrir los pliegues húmedos de su entrepierna, acariciándola, calmándola y, por increíble que fuera, excitándola al mismo tiempo. Geist se sentó en la cama, conmocionada, cuando la boca de Mu siguió a las manos. No era la primera vez en la noche que se preguntaba si no había sido demasiado impulsiva la decisión de finalmente acostarse con Mu y no era que no se lo estuviese pasando bien pero era mucho más intenso, mucho más abrumador de lo que sé habría imaginado jamás.

Geist gimió de deseo cuando la presión dulce y cálida de los labios de Mu envió oleadas de placer que resonaron por cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas.

\- Siento haberte hecho daño antes pero ahora te voy a curar a besos.

La lengua de Mu hacía magia, girando y hundiéndose en ella. Geist apretó los puños contra el edredón y agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro. Ni en sus mejores fantasías podría haberse imaginado sensación mejor. Primero uno y después dos dedos se deslizaron en su interior y le ensancharon la entrada, atormentando un puñado de nervios que ella ni siquiera sabía que tenía. Sus gemidos y grititos de placer apenas audible se fundieron con los chupeteos cálidos y húmedos de sus besos. La presión firme de los dedos de Mu entrando y saliendo sin prisas, la succión suave de sus labios y su lengua la hicieron caer en una espiral de deseo. Geist no hubiera podido contener el orgasmo aunque hubiera querido. Arqueó la espalda y la levantó de la cama, después se corrió en una oleada que parecía interminable mientras tapaba sus gritos con la almohada para no despertar a Samira y poco a poco se desvanecían en suaves suspiros al irse calmando los temblores.

Podrían haber pasado segundos u horas mientras yacía allí, un poco aturdida. Poco a poco fue consciente de que Mu iba abriéndose camino a besos por su vientre y su torso.

\- Mejor? - le susurró mientras se acomodaba una vez más entre sus piernas.

Geist lo sintió, increíblemente grueso y duro, presionando con insistencia la cara interna de sus muslos.

\- Mucho mejor, gracias - le contestó y lanzó una risita al ver la gran sonrisa que se extendió por la cara de Mu.

\- Ni que me estuvieras dando las gracias por el té - se burló al inclinar la cabeza para besarla.

Levantó una mano y la entrelazó en su cabello negro mientras la otra le tomaba una pierna y se la encaramaba a la cadera. Cambió de posición y Geist gozó de la sensación de sentir que de nuevo se estiraba y se deslizaba cuando Mu colocó solo la punta.

\- Lista para intentarlo otra vez?

Geist asintió con la cabeza y pudo ver como el sudor comenzó a caerle de las sienes a Mu mientras luchaba por mantener el control. Esa vez no se lanzó en un embate sino que fue introduciéndose poco a poco, centímetro centímetro hasta que al fin se hundió en ella hasta tal punto que los cosquilleos de placer le recorrieron a Geist la columna entera.

\- Estás bien?

A modo de respuesta, Geist cambió las caderas de posición y jadeó de repente cuando el movimiento apoyó la base de Mu contra su clítoris. Al confundir aquel sonido con un gemido de dolor, Mu empezó a retirarse apenado.

\- Lo siento…

\- No, por favor, no pares. No me duele, te lo juro. - Geist se apretó contra él otra vez, rezando para que volviera a moverse dentro de ella - . Estoy bien, increíblemente bien - Geist deslizó las manos por la espalda de Mu tomándolo del trasero para introducirlo todavía más en ella - Creo que puedo sentir los latidos de tu corazón dentro de mí.

Fue todo el aliento que Mu necesitaba. Al fin empezó a moverse, saliendo y entrando del cuerpo femenino poco a poco, gimiendo cuando ella se apretaba a su alrededor para intentar introducirlo más en ella con cada acometida.

Geist levantó las rodillas por instinto para abrirse más. Mu metió las manos bajo las rodillas de la joven y le apretó los muslos contra el pecho para, abrirle más las piernas y que pudiera sentirlo aún más cada vez que entraba en ella.

Geist oyó de forma vaga sus propios gemidos, cuyo volumen se iba incrementando con cada embestida. Clavó las uñas en los músculos duros del trasero de su compañero y esto lo alentó mientras la acometía una y otra vez hasta que otro orgasmo la golpeó con tal fuerza que podría haber jurado que había visto estrellas.

Mu echó atrás la cabeza y al llegar al clímax, un grito gutural se escapó de su garganta. Geist lo exprimió con dulzura y sintió una deliciosa sensación de poder cuando él se hundió en ella con fuerza. Y cuando se derrumbó sobre ella, Geist lo acunó rodeándolo con brazos y piernas.

Era mucho más grande que ella y quizá debería haberse sentido asfixiada, pero en lugar de eso, enterró la cara en el cuello masculino y sintió una satisfacción inmensa al saber que tenía el poder de convertir a Mu de Aries en una temblorosa e indefensa masa de carne.

Mu yació sobre ella varios minutos, consciente hasta cierto punto de que era muy probable que la estuviera aplastando, pero incapaz de moverse. Enterró la nariz en el cuello de Geist y aspiró el aroma dulce de su piel mezclado con su propio sudor. Seguía temblando tras aquel intenso orgasmo que lo había fundido por completo, pero con solo percibir su propio olor en ella ya fue suficiente para que empezara a endurecerse de nuevo en el interior de la joven.

Al fin rodó de lado, apenas capaz de creer lo que acababa de pasar, y eso que Geist se estaba acurrucando contra su pecho. Geist estaba desnuda, prácticamente ronroneando después de una sesión del sexo más ardiente y vigoroso del que él había disfrutado jamás, en la cama de la recamara de huéspedes del Caballero Dorado más fácil.

\- Y ahora qué vamos a hacer? - preguntó Mu

Geist se apoyó en su pecho y le dedicó una sonrisa adormilada.

\- Estaba pensando que podía darte unos cinco minutos o así para que te recuperaras y después quizá podríamos hacerlo otra vez?

La sangre se le acumulo de nuevo en la entrepierna de Mu al oír la sugerencia de Geist pero una vez mitigada la necesidad más ardiente, a Mu no era tan fácil distraerlo.

\- Sabes bien a que me refiero – dijo Mu decidido – Después de esto no puedes seguir diciendo que solo eres mi amiga.

\- No podemos dejar esta conversación para después? – contestó Geist mientras le cubría el torso de besos - Ahora mismo no quiero pensar en nada salvo esto. - Deslizó la mano entre las piernas y con un profundo murmullo de satisfacción capturó la erección que comenzaba a alzarse.

\- Ok. Pero tenemos vayamos a mi casa. Puede llegar Milo sin aviso y yo no te voy a compartir.

Geist sonrió y asintió mientras Mu cerró los ojos y se arqueó bajo sus manos pensando que Geist tenía razón. Para qué complicar las cosas? Nada de eso importaba esa noche. Esa noche él podía fantasear que ella era su chica. Tendrían mucho tiempo para aclarar las cosas más adelante.

Salieron de ahí minutos después sin dejar ningún rastro de haber hecho nada y Samira bien dormida. Aprovecharon cada una de las entradas, bancas, columnas, estatuas y adornos de las otras seis casas doradas antes de terminar en casa de Mu.

Pasaba del medio día cuando Mu fue despertado por Aldebarán, pero ya no había ningún indicio de que Geist hubiera amanecido ahí y Mu se había preguntado si no habría sido solamente una de sus fantasías las que había vivido esa noche.

 **Fin del flashback.**

Geist se levantó de la cama cuando el tiempo pasó y tomó de la mesita la primera prueba.

\- Por favor, por favor… una rayita – suplicó para sí misma

Levantó la prueba a la altura de su lámpara y comenzó a temblar al ver dos líneas perfectamente definidas en la varita de plástico. Tomó la caja y leyó las instrucciones.

\- Ok… ok… puede ser un falso positivo. Tranquila. No pasa nada. Chequemos la siguiente que… seguramente saldrá negativo y no tendré que preocuparme de nada.

Levantó la siguiente de nuevo leyendo la caja y la boto a la basura junto con la otra mientras abrazaba su almohada.

\- No. Es una pesadilla. No puedo decepcionarla así. – Dijo contra la almohada.

Le pasaron mil cosas por la cabeza. La mirada de Shaina llena de desilusión, los ojos furiosos de Mu por meterlo en ese problema, el exilio nuevamente como el menor de los castigos… Pero también pensó en la ilusión que le daba el hecho de tener un bebe. Que saliera igual de guapo que su padre, con sus hermosos ojos verdes oscuros y su fuerza y serenidad para que la acompañará en su soledad cuando saliera del santuario, porque era un hecho que no podría tenerlo ahí.

\- Ok… no tengo ni la menor idea de que tengo que hacer ahora bebe… Supongo que lo correcto sería decirle a Mu, aunque sin importar su reacción, te prometo que siempre estaremos juntos tu y yo. Y ojala no seas niña porque si no, la vida no te será fácil. – dijo en voz alta.

Tomó la última prueba. Esta le decía exactamente el número de semanas de embarazo que tendría. Geist suspiró y se acostó en la cama boca arriba aun con la prueba en la mano: 8 a 10 semanas.

\- Bueno… mañana tendré que comenzar a hacer planes. No puedo dejar pasar más tiempo.

Y con este pensamiento, se quedó profundamente dormida.

 **Agosto 16, 8 am**

 **Templo Principal**

 **Santuario de Athena**

Shion terminó de desayunar y le pidió a Kiki que continuara sus estudios con ayuda de Aioros. Tenía que hacer los preparativos finales para la llegada del emisario de Hera así que después de revisar la habitación que ocuparía esa persona decidió ir a la suya propia.

Se lavó la cara. Estaba haciendo mucho calor, pues era pleno verano, así que decidió cambiarse la túnica por una más ligera. Lo hizo y al abrocharla, por el espejo vio la caja que contenía el reloj que le mando a hacer a Hefestos. Después de un ligero titubeo decidió volverlo a encender: Piscis apagado, Acuario encendido, Capricornio encendido, Sagitario apagado, Escorpión apagado, Libra apagado, Virgo apagado, Leo apagado, Cáncer apagado, Géminis apagado, Tauro apagado, Aries… encendido?

\- Pero que carajos? – dijo golpeando con su dedo la flamita azul – Mu ni siquiera ha salido a buscar su sucesor aun. Volvería a equivocarse Hefestos? Acaso el hijo de Milo no reúne los requisitos? Bueno, tal vez no nacerá en tiempo para ser de escorpio. Eso debe ser. Al menos tendrá otra oportunidad el próximo año, pero regresando a lo de Mu, debo hablar con él.

Decidido a terminar con esa incógnita, terminó de arreglarse y bajo lentamente hacia la primera casa dorada.

Kyoko se levantó muy temprano en su día libre para salir con el permiso que Shaina le había dado días antes, para comenzar a hacer las llamadas correspondientes en un teléfono en la ciudad. Llamó a casa de su padre y después a la universidad y ahora estaba sumamente preocupada. Shoko no se había comunicado con ellos en varias semanas y en la universidad no se había presentado a inscripción. Su celular sonaba fuera de servicio y con sus antecedentes… mejor le pedía ayuda a Shion y a Yulij antes de que otra cosa pasara.

Regresó al santuario aun en su ropa de civil consistente en unos pantalones negros y un rompe vientos morado y el cabello recogido en un chongo descuidado que dejaba algunos de sus mechones negros a cada lado de su cara poniéndose la primera mascara que encontró en la caseta de entrada. Odiaba usar esa estúpida mascara. Estúpidas reglas. Estúpida Shoko.

Se dirigió directamente hacia las casas doradas. Esperaba que Shion pudiera darle una audiencia sin previo aviso, pero su hermana estaba primero.

Mu estaba en su taller con su ropa de artesano atisbando el fuego. Hacía mucho calor y el sudor corría por su frente al estar tan cerca del fuego y constantemente tenía que secarse con la manga. No importaba. Había vendido todo su lote de joyería y había podido comprar más material y ahora estaba haciendo algo extremadamente importante y delicado.

Tan ensimismado estaba el el trabajo es solo escuchó un taconeo subiendo las escaleras hasta su casa.

\- Extraño. No son los tacones de Shaina.- dijo antes de volverse a limpiar el sudor con su manga derecha e irse quitando el mandil.

Dio un paso para salir, pero algunos de los carbones encendidos crepitaron recordándole que había dejado algo al fuego y al moverse rápido para sacarlo, movió la pala que cayó sobre el costal de carbón frio a un lado haciendo una polvareda negra a su alrededor.

\- Lo que me faltaba – dijo Mu antes de ir hacia el contenedor que estaba fundiendo el material depositándolo en una zona segura.

Salió del taller hacia donde se escuchaba el taconeo frente a su casa y el sudor seguía cayéndole sobre la cara.

\- Maldición! – dijo volviéndose a restregar los ojos con su manga, justo en el umbral de su casa pero no contaba con que estaba lleno de carbón dejándolo sin poder ver bien. – Lo que me faltaba.

El taconeo se detuvo casi frente a él, y sin poder ver bien, salió a ver quién era. En su afán por limpiarse los ojos, no se le ocurrió encender su cosmos para preguntar quién era. Solo vio la ropa morada y la característica mascara con el color rojo de Geist y la acorraló contra una columna.

\- Vaya! Subiste temprano hoy! – dijo Mu sin que la amazona contestara y al no sentir que venía nadie, le quitó la máscara y comenzó a besarla.

Kyoko no sabía exactamente lo que estaba pasando, pero Mu le gustaba mucho y respondió con pasión a ese beso. Las cosas se fueron calentando hasta que ambos comenzaron a jugar sin importarles el lugar.

Shaina azuzaba a Geist quien corría detrás de ella.

\- Anda! Corre más rápido! – gritaba Shaina

\- No seas salvaje! No hemos ni desayunado! – reclamaba Geist jadeando – Recuérdame porque yo debo de correr tras de ti si a la que no le queda el uniforme eres tú!

\- Porque comiste mucha azúcar ayer y además eres mi amiguis – dijo Shaina – Anda no seas huevona, solo nos quedan subir las escaleras y te dejo nadar en las termas de Shion y te doy cositas ricas de desayunar

\- Las voy a necesitar – siguió diciendo Geist mientras seguía a su mentora – Pero que conste que si engordo por esas cositas ricas es tu culpa.

\- Esa es la idea. No engordar sola. – dijo Shaina sonriendo mientras subía hacia la primera casa.

\- Chingome yo, no? – dijo Geist – Teniendo a otras 5 a quienes joder.

Shaina no contestó sino que siguió corriendo escaleras arriba, pero al llegar al primer escalón se detuvo de golpe al ver de reojo una sombra en una de las columnas del lado izquierdo del templo de Aries. Subió los últimos dos escalones en completo silencio mientras veía a Shion haciéndole una señal de mantener silencio. Shaina asintió y los dos se dirigieron hacia esa columna.

Ambos tuvieron que quitarse la máscara al mismo tiempo al ver a una pareja con el torso descubierto en pleno faje. Geist estaba tan solo unos pasos atrás, por lo que pudo ver perfectamente la escena antes de que tanto Shion como Shaina gritaran al mismo tiempo:

\- Mu! Que significa esto?


	199. Chapter 199

**Capítulo 197**

 **Agosto 16, 9 am**

 **Primera casa dorada**

 **Santuario de Athena**

Los dos se soltaron de inmediato y Kyoko se apresuró a cubrirse el torso con su sudadera y la cara con la máscara que ahora veía claro, era de Geist. La cara de Mu con sus ojos abiertos al máximo por el asombro pero aun con hollín alrededor de ellos hizo reír a Geist. Parecía un tierno Mapache.

Tanto Shion como Shaina voltearon a verla molestos y ella tuvo que callar. Mu se limpió bien los ojos y volteaba a ver a las dos pelinegras alternadamente mientras maldecía a todos sus antepasados por arrebatado.

Shion tuvo que respirar muy profundo para no externar lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

\- Shaina… Sé que no estas de turno aun, pero quiero a los 4 en mi oficina en 30 minutos. Sin excusa ni pretexto. – dijo poniéndose de nuevo su máscara y dándoles la espalda para desaparecer ante sus ojos.

Shaina asintió y viendo hacia Mu dijo:

\- Sera mejor que te des un baño antes de subir. Algo me dice que no bajaras en mucho tiempo. – y después se volvió hacia las mujeres – Eso también va para nosotras tres. Regresemos al recinto para ponernos presentables para el Maestro.

Kyoko bajo corriendo las escaleras sin decir palabra y Geist y Shaina bajaron más despacio.

\- Geist, estoy segura de que… debe tener una buena explicación y… - trató de justificar Shaina a su amigo

\- Y tendrá que dársela al Patriarca, no a mí – dijo Geist con voz suave.

\- Si pero ustedes dos…

\- Nosotros dos? No sé de qué hablas. Solo somos si acaso, amigos. Más bien… solo hacia lo que me pediste: Ayudarlo a que… aprendiera a abrirse con las chicas – dijo Geist cuidando tanto su tono de voz como sus palabras – Y cómo pudiste ver, fue todo un éxito. Me merezco un premio.

Shaina se paró en seco para verla.

\- Estas demasiado tranquila. Te conozco.

Geist se encogió de hombros y Shaina comprendió.

\- No es la primera vez, verdad? – dijo poniéndole una mano en su hombro – Ya los habías visto a ellos dos juntos. Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

\- Él no ha dejado de ser mi superior y no es mi posición la de ir de chismosa – contesto Geist

\- Pero Kyoko si es tu responsabilidad

\- Y ella anteriormente no había roto ninguna regla – contestó Geist – Ya déjalo. Tenemos que llegar con el patriarca.

Geist apresuró el paso. No quería quebrarse frente a Shaina pero no se lo estaba haciendo fácil.

\- Creo que tienes razón. Se veían demasiado… "cómodos" el uno con el otro – dijo Shaina

\- Tal vez ella es la persona que el necesita. Es bonita y de buena familia. Y ahora me adelanto antes de que aquella se acabe el agua caliente – dijo Geist echándose a correr al recinto.

Shaina se quedó viendo a su amiga alejarse de ella. Algo no estaba bien. La Geist que conocía por menos que eso le hubiera puesto una gran madrina a Kyoko si no por su posición comprometedora con Mu, si por romper las reglas.

Suspiro desalentada antes de seguir su camino. Shion también había actuado demasiado tranquilo para la situación, sobre todo después de que el mismo había puesto esa regla. Mejor ella también se apresuraba antes de que parte del regano le tocara por llegar tarde.

 **Media hora después…**

Mu, envestido con su armadura, estaba apoyado sobre una rodilla frente al trono de Shion quien lo ignoraba completamente mientras leía un pergamino. No se atrevía a interrumpirlo ni siquiera a mirarlo a los ojos. Prefería esperar pacientemente a que se desocupara y lo atendiera para no hacerlo enojar aún más.

Shion en cambio contaba hasta mil para no perder los estribos. Mu lo había decepcionado pero, de acuerdo al reloj ya había cumplido su deber. Si Kyoko era su elegida, pues tampoco podía reganarlo por cumplir las órdenes de Athena, verdad?

Shaina abrió la puerta y entro quedándose en la puerta esperando a que Shion levantara la vista y le diera el paso con un gesto. Abrió la puerta para dejar pasar a Geist y Kyoko quienes ya estaban en su uniforme y caminaban a la par, pero varios metros detrás de Shaina.

\- Maestro – dijo Shaina haciendo una reverencia antes de ponerse junto a él y ambas chicas se arrodillaban dos pasos detrás de Mu.

\- Ve por Aioros y quédate allá con Kiki hasta que vuelva a llamarte. – ordenó Shion a Shaina.

Shaina asintió un poco renuente. No quería estar lejos en caso que alguno de esos tres necesitara un poco de ayuda. Mu volteo a ver a Geist a pesar de estar arrodillado, pero ella con su máscara puesta se mantenía con la vista al frente sin ninguna vibración extraña de su parte hacia él y eso lo hacía enfadar. Si los papeles fueran intercambiados, el ya estaría gritando todo histérico y dolido. Porque ella no? De verdad le era tan indiferente que le daba igual con quien se besara?

En la biblioteca, Aioros estaba al teléfono en un rincón dando la cara a la pared, mientras Kiki hacia algunos ejercicios de matemáticas.

A Y… entonces que vas a hacer después de terminar el verano?

L Tengo varias invitaciones para hacer algunas investigaciones con mis maestros. Aun no decido cual elegir.

A Alguna cercana a Grecia?

L Pues… sí. Hay de hecho una oferta ahí pero es más que obvio que mi padre no me dejara viajar allá.

A Y… si hablo con él?

L Si llegas a hablar con el después de como discutió con Shaka, me meterá a un convento hasta que cumpla los 21.

A Tan buena estuvo la plática?

L Ni te imaginas

A No. Si me imagino. Por eso pregunto. Y cuando lo vas a saber?

L En unos días más. Tengo que ver cual me ofrece más emoción.

Shaina tocó el hombro de Aioros por detrás haciéndolo saltar.

\- Esta interesante la plática? – preguntó

Aioros tapó la bocina.

\- Me asustaste.

\- El maestro te necesita en el salón del trono. – dijo Shaina – Con quien hablas? Con la novia?

El caballero de Sagitario se sonrojo.

\- Aún no.

\- Bueno pues no lo hagas esperar que te aseguro no está de buenas. – dijo Shaina dándose media vuelta hacia donde estaba Kiki.

Aioros asintió y regresó a su conversación.

\- Liz, te llamo por la noche. Tengo que irme.

\- Ok. Te mando mensaje cuando ya esté libre. Ciao

\- Bye bye.

Tan pronto colgó, Aioros corrió hacia donde lo requería Shion.

\- Mandó llamarme maestro? – dijo haciendo una ligera reverencia con la cabeza mientras veía curioso a las tres personas frente a él.

\- Si Aioros. Pasa. – dijo Shion levantándose de su trono – Siéntate. Parte de tu entrenamiento como mi sucesor, incluye el aplicar acciones disciplinarias a tus compañeros en caso necesario y esta será tu primera oportunidad de hacerlo.

Aioros volteó asombrado hacia Shion, quien lo sentó a la fuerza en su trono haciendo presión hacia abajo en sus hombros. Mu levanto la mirada hacia los dos. Como que su sucesor? Ninguna de las dos mujeres hicieron ningún movimiento extraño.

\- Yo… necesito algún contexto. – dijo Aioros pasando saliva

Shion se puso detrás de el con las manos en la espalda.

\- Al caballero dorado de Aries se le ha sorprendido en acciones lascivas afuera del templo a su cargo donde todos pudieron haberlo visto. Como sabes, esta acción está en contra de las reglas del decoro, sana convivencia y buenas costumbres que pusimos hace unos meses.

Aioros miró a Mu con sorpresa. Mu? Estaba seguro? No sería otra confusión como la que se tuvo a finales del año pasado por el que acabaron él y Milo en prisión.

\- No. No me estoy equivocando Aioros. Mu…?

Mu volteo a ver a Geist de nuevo, pero esta nunca se movió.

\- Yo… soy culpable. – murmuró

Aioros volteó a ver a las dos chicas a su izquierda. Con cuál de las dos había sido?

\- Desgraciadamente para Mu, hubieron dos testigos aparte de mí que pueden corroborarte esto Aioros. – continuo Shion – Pero hay otra cosa.

Shion Le extendió el pergamino que estaba leyendo minutos antes donde se había escrito la regla de que para evitar algún problema, las mujeres del recinto que no pertenecieran a la elite o a alguna casa dorada, no podrían hacer uso de las escaleras principales, ni entrar a una casa dorada donde no existiera ya una Dama viviendo ahí y siempre con la presencia de esta y si hubieran sido convocadas o necesitaran ver a sus superiores, deberían subir por los pasajes traseros haciendo responsable directamente a la Jefa de Recinto en turno, so pena de dejar sus puestos y el santuario.

Aioros lo leyó y lo cerró.

\- Comprendo.

Shion siguió esperando a que Aioros tomara una decisión.

\- Creo que tengo la obligación de hablar con los tres por separado para que me expliquen su versión.

\- Desde luego. Usa mi oficina. Las Damas primero. – contesto Shion.

Aioros le hizo una señal a Geist, quien se levantó y obedientemente lo siguió. Shion se sentó en su trono de nuevo sin dirigirles la palabra a los dos chicos frente a él.

Aioros cerró la puerta un vez que Geist hubo entrado y le hizo un ademan invitándola a sentarse y él se medió sentó recargado en el escritorio junto a ella.

\- Me han puesto en un dilema – dijo – Yo no quiero castigarlos pero debieron ser más cuidadosos en sus demostraciones de afecto y más en público.

\- Estoy completamente de acuerdo – contestó Geist

\- Si por lo menos hubieran estado dentro de su casa, te hubieras podido esconder del maestro o salir por la puerta trasera y la falta no hubiera sido tan grave pero…

Geist lo interrumpió con la mano.

\- Disculpa pero… te equivocaste de chica. Yo no fui sorprendida con Mu. Yo soy una de los testigos y directamente responsable por el comportamiento de Kyoko, por lo que aceptare mi castigo sin chistar.

Aioros no lo podía creer. Mu y la otra chica? Pero si con la que siempre lo veían en las reuniones era con Geist.

\- Pero… Yo creí que ustedes…

\- Éramos amigos? Si. Lo somos.

Aioros estaba visiblemente confundido.

\- Uhhh…. Entonces estas aquí porque….

\- Por mi responsabilidad como Jefa del Recinto. Y como estoy segura de que necesitas mi versión de los hechos, yo subía con Shaina hacia acá cuando ella junto con Shion, vieron a… Mu con Kyoko… contra una de las columnas…

\- Ya mejor no me des detalles. Hare lo posible por ser justo en esto.

\- Gracias.

\- Ve y dile a Kyoko que venga.

Geist se levantó e hizo lo que le pidieron. Kyoko entro minutos después. Aioros la observo por un momento. No había mucha diferencia física entre ambas chicas. Ambas tenían el cabello negro, aunque Geist lo traía corto desde hacía algunos meses, pero físicamente, tal vez Kyoko era más menuda, pero en cuestión de estatura estaban casi igual.

\- Me mandaste llamar – dijo Kyoko

\- Necesito conocer tu versión de los hechos. – dijo Aioros – Primero que nada, tu sabias que estaba prohibido que subieran por la escalinata principal?

\- Si

\- Y por qué lo hiciste?

\- Lo hice inconscientemente. – contesto Kyoko – Quería una audiencia con el Patriarca.

\- Pues la conseguiste, aunque no de la mejor manera – contestó Aioros mas para sí mismo que para la chica – Desde cuando Mu y tu están juntos?

Kyoko no contestó. A decir verdad las únicas interacciones que había tenido con Mu eran completamente fortuitas.

\- No hay ninguna relación entre el caballero en cuestión y yo. – dijo finalmente – No que no quiera, simplemente no nos conocemos lo suficiente.

Aioros pasó una mano por su melena. Ya no estaba entendiendo nada.

\- Pero entonces… por que estabas con Mu en la… situación comprometedora que… dicen que te vieron – dijo Aioros ruborizándose un poco

Kyoko lo pensó un poco. No tenía caso mentir.

\- Cometí el error de tomar las escaleras principales y el simplemente, me jalo para besarme, yo no me resistí, y así fue como nos encontraron.

\- Sabes que vas ser castigada verdad?

\- Si

\- Y que puedes ser expulsada de aquí con deshonor.

\- No pensé en eso porque como dije, tengo la necesidad de hablar con el Patriarca. Las consecuencias pasan a segundo plano – contestó Kyoko

Aioros percibió que la chica decía la verdad, pero eso solo incriminaba más a Mu. Desde cuando jalaba a cualquier chica para besarla? Tan desesperado estaba?

\- De acuerdo. Regresa al salón y dile a Mu que venga.

Kyoko salió y Mu entro minutos después.

\- Mu siéntate y dime que carajos estabas pensando. Sabes que estas metido hasta el cuello verdad? – dijo Aioros algo estresado. No estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con esos problemas.

Mu se sentó cruzo la pierna y los brazos. Se mantuvo en silencio aun enojado por toda la situación.

\- No te vas a defender?

\- No.

\- Justifícate entonces

\- Para qué? De todos modos me toca castigo. – dijo Mu en un tono claramente molesto

\- Por lo menos para salvarla a ella.

Mu lo miró.

\- No entiendo.

\- Ella podría ser expulsada por sus acciones – dijo Aioros – Acaso nadie te dijo de la nueva regla para las caballero femeninos en relación a las casas doradas.

Mu hizo memoria. Geist se la había dicho muchas veces.

\- Si pero…

\- Y el hecho de que tu rompieras la regla con ella lo hace mucho peor. – confirmo Aioros

Mu suspiró.

\- Ella rompió una de las reglas pero yo la obligue a…

\- Entiendo…

\- No. No entiendes. La confundí – confesó Mu – Creí que era… otra persona. Yo provoque todo esto por… ansioso.

Aioros le puso una mano en su hombro de forma consoladora.

\- Creo que voy entendiendo todo.

\- No la castigues a ella. Fue mi culpa. Castígame a mí. – pidió Mu muy serio.

\- Puedo bajarle la pena, pero la última palabra siempre la tiene Shion. – contesto Aioros – Te prometo hacer todo lo posible.

\- Gracias.

\- Solo una cosa… Es Geist verdad?

Mu se tensó

\- De… de que hablas?

\- Confundiste a Kyoko con Geist. Es a Geist a quien querías besar, cierto?

El rubor cubrió las mejillas de Mu haciendo que desviara la mirada.

\- No.

\- Seguro. Te he visto como la miras y como la acaparaste en las dos bodas y el torito dice que…

\- Alde debería de mantener la boca cerrada si no sabe! – exclamo Mu.

Aioros le lanzó una mirada comprensiva.

\- Hare lo posible por verme justo y… ayudarlos pero Mu… si es Geist tu elegida por que no lo haces público y te quitas de broncas.

\- Porque ella no quiere! – gritó Mu levantándose – No sé cuántas veces más tengo que pedírselo y ella rechazarme. Me estoy cansando y como no quiero que los otros se burlen de mí, hasta que ella no me diga que sí, yo tampoco diré nada y te agradecería que tú tampoco lo hicieras.

\- No lo hare. Ahora regresa con los demás en lo que pienso en el castigo más adecuado para ustedes.

Mu regreso a la sala del trono y vio a Geist y Kyoko de pie frente a Shion, quien solo las veía con el puño recargado en su mejilla. El casi no había convivido con Kyoko y lo único que le habían informado de ella era que las niñas se llevaban bien con ella, aunque tenía algunos roces con Mayura y Geist por el uso de la máscara, pero se entendía pues al ser una ex – santia, no estaba acostumbrada. Veía a Geist parada junto a la otra chica e intentaba leer su mente, pero al parecer solo estaba preocupada porque Junet estuviera siguiendo al pie de la letra la receta de la sopa que tocaba hacer en el día, por lo que regresó a tratar de leer a Kyoko. Estaba preocupada por su hermana, pero también por las consecuencias de sus actos con Mu. Estaba sumamente decepcionado de Mu y nuevamente la ruptura de sus reglas. Ya Athena le había llamado la atención anteriormente por su favoritismo para con su ahijado, pero si Atla estuviera vivo, estaba seguro que solo para lavar su honor, lo enviaría a Cabo Sunion por varios meses porque el odiaba la inmoralidad en los jóvenes. Varias cosas llegaron a la cabeza de Shion mientras esperaba el veredicto de Aioros, como el hecho de que Atla jamás le reveló quien había sido la madre de Mu. Lo único que sabía era que rebelde como los santos negros de la Isla de la Reina muerte, el mismo lugar donde había muerto su amigo al tratar de rescatar a su único hijo de un grupo de bersekers comandados por la mismísima diosa Keres.

La puerta de la oficina donde estaba Aioros lo hizo levantarse y volver a la realidad. Pero independientemente del Castigo que Aioros les diera, el también pondría otros. Y más o menos se daba la idea de que era lo que necesitaba hacer.

\- Maestro… con su venia, impondré los castigos. – dijo Aioros

\- Adelante.

\- Kyoko de Equulus, ha desobedecido una orden directa del patriarca, pero fue algo justificado, por lo que no encuentro un motivo para castigarle. – volteó a ver a Shion quien no hizo ningún movimiento asintiendo o negando su castigo – Pero, en relación a la forma en la que la encontraron con el caballero dorado de Aries… no puede quedarse sin castigo y es por eso que… - lanzó un suspiro – deberá trasladarse a Cabo Sunion por los siguientes siete días para resguardar a los presos que estén ahí. Es su primera falta, pero será asentado en su record.

Kyoko asintió y Mu respiró aliviado. Al menos Aioros había cumplido su palabra y le había dado un castigo no tan pesado.

\- Para el Caballero Dorado de Aries, aparte de siete días en el calabozo sin visita de nadie… - volteó a ver a Mu esperando que comprendiera porque hacia esto – Dado que ha comprometido el honor de Kyoko, tendrá que resarcir el daño moral… ofreciéndole matrimonio.

Shion volteó a ver a Aioros. Se había vuelto loco? Debía ser castigo no premio!

Kyoko se tensó por la sorpresa y Mu volteó a verlo para ver si hablaba en serio e inmediatamente de reojo miro a Geist:

\- Por favor di algo – le suplicó Mu con el pensamiento a Geist quien solo miró al piso.

Shion le escuchó el pensamiento, pero decidió seguirle el juego.

\- Y el castigo para Geist?- preguntó Shion

\- Disculpe? – pregunto Aioros sorprendido

\- Acaso no leíste el pergamino que te di? – repitió Shion – Olvídalo. Hiciste bien en otorgar esos castigos aunque dudaste y los acepto gracias pero yo seguiré desde aquí. Regresa con Kiki y envía a Shaina.

Aioros comenzó a salir de la sala.

\- Maestro, quisiera hablar con usted. – dijo Kyoko desesperada

\- Claro. En cuanto terminemos aquí, te daré unos minutos. – fue hasta su escritorio por un pergamino y una pluma – Vengan ustedes dos – dijo refiriéndose a Mu y a Kyoko. – Firmen de conformidad por sus castigos.

Kyoko no sabía cuáles eran las consecuencias de firmar, pues nunca había presenciado un acto disciplinario como el de ahora, por lo que aun renuente se acercó a firmar. Mu dudó un poco y descaradamente volteó a ver a Geist suplicándole con la mirada que lo detuviera, pero esta solo levantó la barbilla y giró su cara para el lado contrario.

\- Dime que me detenga y paro esta locura aunque tenga que revelarme contra mi maestro – pidió Mu a Geist telepáticamente

\- Felicidades por tu compromiso – fue lo único que ella replicó, lo que hizo enfurecer a Mu quien de puro coraje ariano firmo el pergamino.

Ninguno de los dos reparó en que Shion había leído sus pensamientos. Ahora sí, le parecía un mejor castigo y una lección para esos tres.

Shaina llegó casi corriendo.

\- Shaina toma nota de que Kyoko pasara los siguientes 7 días en Cabo Sunion cuidando a los presos, Mu estará en el calabozo 7 días sin permiso de ver a nadie y ambos podrán vivir juntos a partir de que se cumpla este castigo.

\- Que? Que? Digo. Sí señor.

\- En otro orden de ideas, quien quedaría mejor para reemplazar a Geist como Jefa del recinto? Marín o Mayura? – pregunto Shion tranquilamente.

\- Marín lleva años en el santuario y conoce todo muy bien y seria mi opción lógica pero últimamente anda dispersa en sus pensamientos y….

\- Mayura será entonces. Llámala a mi presencia. Necesito hablar con ella.

\- Pero…

\- Ahora! – Reafirmo Shion firmemente.

Shaina asintió y le mando un mensaje a la chica para que subiera. Mu se acercó a Shion.

\- Maestro, Geist es la Jefa del Recinto.

\- Bueno Mu, gracias por hacérmelo saber – dijo Shion irónicamente – Pero a toda acción corresponde una reacción. Ella falló al controlar a Kyoko y tendrá sus consecuencias. Pensaras las cosas muy bien antes de volver a cometer estos errores y ahora retírate. Ve a tu casa a dejar todo listo y al final del día sube para comenzar tu castigo. Kyoko… espérame dentro de la oficina y tu Geist, acompáñame. Aún no he terminado contigo.

Geist inhalo profundamente e hizo una reverencia antes de seguir a Shion.

Shaina regresó antes de ver a Kyoko entrar en la oficina de Shion y a Mu pálido de pie justo donde Shion lo había dejado.

\- Que paso aquí? Como lo tomó el maestro?

\- Creo… que me siento como si acabara de firmar mi sentencia de muerte – murmuró Mu completamente abatido.

 **Agosto 16, 12 pm**

 **Clínica Familiar de Rodorio**

 **Rodorio, Grecia**

Junet y Marín esperaban pacientemente a que atendieran a Marín mientras leían una revista atrasada.

\- Estas segura que Geist no nos va a reprender por dejarle todo el paquete a Yulij? Después de todo, Solo estaba ella en el recinto. – preguntó Junet

\- No. Ya te dije que le pregunté y me lo dio sin hacer preguntas. – contestó Marín – Me dijo que le dolía la cabeza y dejara de molestarla.

\- Típico de Geist – contestó Junet enfrascándose en la revista para cortar la conversación.

Marín estaba nerviosa. Tamborileaba sus ocho dedos sobre la revista que leía. Y si de verdad estaba embarazada? Que haría?

\- Basta por favor! – dijo Junet – Me vas a volver loca.

\- Lo siento. No puedo controlarlo. – dijo Marín apenada – estoy muy ansiosa

\- Si, y por eso echaste a perder las 20 pruebas que te compre. – reclamó Junet

\- Lo siento.

\- Últimamente lo sientes mucho – dijo Junet con algo de mal humor – Solo espero que esta vez te puedan dar una respuesta definitiva.

\- Créeme que yo soy la primera en querer esa respuesta.- dijo Marín levantándose para caminar un poco alrededor del pequeño consultorio para matar sus ansias.

Junet volvió a su lectura. Sabía que se estaba comportando mal con Marín, pero se sentía traicionada de algún modo al saber lo que había pasado entre ella y Shaka a pesar de que nadie sabía que ella sentía algo por él. O Tal vez ella era la que se estaba portando de forma estúpida y tenía que bajarle tres rayitas pero…

Marín vio a su amiga y suspiró. Sabía que el comportamiento de Junet se debía a que le había perdido el respeto a raíz de su conversación telefónica con Geist y Aioria. No era tonta. Si antes la apoyaba incondicionalmente, ahora al pensar que era una cualquiera casi no la toleraba. Como podía hacerlo si ella apenas y lograba controlarse también.

La puerta principal se abrió y dos chiquillos de uno años pasaron corriendo entre sus piernas, haciendo que Marín diera unos pasos hacia atrás chocando con unos brazos fuertes que la rodearon para que no se tambaleara.

\- Te tengo – dijo una voz muy conocida por ella.

Los ojos de Marín se abrieron muy grandes al reconocer el agarre de esas manos: Shaka.

\- Lo siento. Me equivoque de pelirroja – dijo Aleix alegremente pero sin soltarla

Marín se volteó temblando para verlo. No podía decir nada. Aleix sonreía sinceramente.

\- Ahhh Marín! Que gusto! Discúlpame. Te confundí.

\- Sha… Shaka…? – Marín veía sus ojos y su cabello. Estaba pulcramente recortado pero estaba segura que era él.

\- No… Aleix. O bueno… ya ni se. Como has estado? Le he preguntado a Ío por ti pero dice que no te has comunicado con el tampoco. Tan mal te tratamos? – dijo aun sin soltarla de la cintura.

\- Aleix? Shaka? – Marín ahora que lo veía bien ciertamente necesitaba haber sido una tonta para haber sido engañada por el caballero de virgo aunque reconoció que con su cabello oscuro, era fácil de confundir pero ahora con su color natural era imposible no ver que el que decía ser Aleix, en realidad era Shaka de virgo. A pesar de eso, y porque no sabía en que estaba metido su amigo, decidió seguirle el juego - Hola Aleix…

Junet bajo la revista lo suficiente para que sus ojos vieran esa escena. No alcanzaba a escuchar bien lo que estaban diciendo, pero si lo observaba fijamente a él teniendo la misma reacción que Marín: Ahora, con su cabello tan rubio como el sol, y sus ojos tan azules como el cielo… como había podido no reconocerlo?. Ciertamente se había burlado de todos alrededor, y de ella. Por Athena! Hasta había dejado que la besara cuando claramente solo estaba jugando.

Marín parecía estar en algún tipo de conmoción, pues tampoco hacia nada por zafarse de los brazos del caballero. Aleix la miró fijamente por un momento y le rozó con el dorso de la mano suavemente su mejilla.

\- Sabes? Viéndote de cerca, te pareces a una niña que aparece en mis sueños dándome mi primer beso – dijo suavemente antes de reír por lo absurdo de la situación – Tal vez fue mi primer amor y yo ni lo recuerdo. Que lastima no? Era muy bonita y también tenía el pelo rojo.

Junet estaba que hervía de rabia al ver esas confianzas entre ellos. Ese era el temperamento Ariano del que la había prevenido Shion? Pero no solo eso. Marín la había engañado para llevarla a la clínica y quedarse de ver con él, no? Que ingenua había sido al creerle cuando le dijo que había echado a perder todas las pruebas caseras al tirarlas al inodoro. Bueno… que disfrutara su momento con el entonces y los dos se fueran al carajo. Junet bajo la revista, mando un mensaje de alerta a Shaina, Aioros, y Shion avisando que Shaka estaba en Rodorio para que enviaran a buscarlo y atropellando a Marín y Aleix/Shaka, salió del lugar rápidamente.

Aleix abrió los ojos muy grandes al reconocerla y soltó automáticamente a Marín.

\- Esa… esa era Junet, verdad?

\- Si

\- Maldición! – exclamó Aleix. Así no iba a poder llegar nunca a ningún lado con ella – Que están haciendo aquí? Se siente mal?

\- No. Yo soy la que se siente mal.- confeso Marín – Necesito unos estudios. Y tú que haces aquí?

\- Estoy buscando a una compañera que se le escapó al estúpido lujurioso de Sorrento. Pelirroja también, por eso creí que eras tú. – sonrió – Creo que tiene una debilidad por ellas así que ten cuidado.

\- No estoy disponible – dijo Marín regresándole la sonrisa – Creo que la última vez me ayudaste a hacérselo saber.

\- Y volveré a hacerlo de ser necesario. – dijo el rubio – Puedo acompañarte hasta que… ella vuelva?

Marín asintió. Intuía que eso no iba a pasar. Afortunadamente fue la siguiente en turno y no tuvieron que quedarse mucho tiempo. Para cuando Aioros llegó con Milo y Alde a la clínica a buscarlo, ya los dos se habían ido.

 **Agosto 17, 8 am**

 **A bordo del Orgullo Marino.**

 **En algún lugar del mediterráneo**

Apenas y podía ver un metro adelante. Le costaba mantener el timón en su lugar debido al fuerte oleaje y la neblina, aunque se le hizo extraño que en Agosto, pleno verano, en el estrecho de Gibraltar hubiera neblina a esas horas. Afortunadamente el ruido del golpeteo de las olas en la quilla, ayudaba a amortiguar un poco el escándalo que traían sus hermanos abajo en el camarote. Que no podían esperarse unos días más? Bajo la cabeza golpeándose con la palma. Pero que pregunta tan estúpida. Heridos o no heridos, esos dos no podían quitarse las manos de encima.

\- Se suponía que tenían que descansar para que pudiera yo dormir un poco! – gritó desde arriba hacia el camarote

\- 5 minutos más mami! Jejeje

Kanon regresó cojeando al timón, checo que los instrumentos estuvieran correctos y decidió utilizar el sofá para descansar su pierna y aplicarle su healing que gracias a Athena y todos los dioses del olimpo, había regresado hace poco antes de que el dolor lo hubiera puesto irritable.

 ** _Inicio de flashback._**

 ** _3 noches atrás…_**

Los tres entraron al precinto donde todos los miraban como bichos raros mientras contestaban los teléfonos. La noticia de su aventura tan cercana a la de la noche anterior, los tenia a todos ahí con los nervios de punta.

Tanto Kanon como Saga miraban a todos intentando tranquilizarlos pero el estrés era demasiado y el Capitán Kira los alcanzó junto a los dos individuos de Asuntos internos.

\- Teniente por favor venga con nosotros. Doctor G lo dejo con el agente Grecu y si usted no tiene problema, su hermano puede ingresar con usted. Cuando terminen los veré en mi oficina

\- Si jefe – dijeron al unísono Saga y Kanon

Laura le dio un beso a Saga y se fue con el capitán y el otro agente .

\- señor desea que su hermano este presente?

\- Si – Saga

\- entonces síganme los dos – dijo guiándolos a una sala de interrogatorios haciendo sonreír a Saga.

\- buenos recuerdos... buenos, buenos – dijo dándole un codazo de entendimiento a Kanon

\- tomen asiento.

Ambos lo hicieron. Saga cruzando sus piernas elegantemente y Kanon volteando la silla para hacerlo a horcajadas. El oficial lo hizo del otro lado de la mesa.

\- Mi nombre es Jeron Grecu y soy agente de asuntos internos, y quiero esclarecer que fue lo que paso en el hospital y si la teniente Laura Gómez actuó de acuerdo o no a los protocolos. Preséntense por favor.

\- Pero él y yo ya nos conocemos – reclamó Kanon

\- Ustedes dos seguro, pero necesito saber con quién hablo – dijo señalando a Saga - usted no es el conyugue de la teniente Gómez?

\- Si

\- entonces digan sus nombres o como los llamo entonces?

\- Mr. K

\- Mr. S

\- Y juntos somos… Los Gemelos Fantásticos! – dijeron al unísono haciendo pose de súper héroe claramente burlándose de él.

\- Mr. K, Mr. S cuál de los dos es el medico? – preguntó rolando los ojos claramente fastidiado por tener a dos bufones que entrevistar.

\- Yo – dijo Saga levantando la mano.

\- entonces reláteme que fue lo que paso en el hospital por favor. – dijo prendiendo una grabadora.

\- Yo estaba atendiendo un herido de bala, llegaron otros tres, nos amagaron, remataron a uno de ellos con tres tiros y después no les gusto que los hayamos visto. Medio estúpidos la verdad – relató Saga

\- y después?

\- después dos de ellos tomaron a dos enfermeras, el que remato al herido me apunto a la cabeza y Laura llego antes de que disparara y le disparó Primero.

El agente hizo alguna anotación en la libreta.

\- y no cree que la teniente Gómez debió tratar de dialogar con el antes de dispararle? - preguntó

\- Su dedo ya estaba apretando el gatillo – respondió Saga - no había tiempo.

\- el dedo de la teniente estaba apretando el gatillo y no dejo al tirador defenderse? – quiso aclarar Grecu

Saga negó con la cabeza.

\- No. al revés. el del tirador. el gatillo apuntando a mi cabeza – respondió Saga

\- Y la teniente porque no hizo una advertencia antes de disparar?

\- había tres posibles víctimas. si se detiene a platicar, pudo haberlos espantado y jalado el gatillo – respondió Saga

\- y porque entonces no espero refuerzos?

\- como esperar refuerzos si nadie había podido llamar a la policía – pregunto Saga en un tono de burla

\- y entonces ella porque llego primero? que hacia ella en el hospital? – volvió a preguntar el agente

\- tenía una cita conmigo para volver a casa. Después de lo que paso anoche cerca del departamento no quería que se fuera sola – confesó Saga

El agente iba a seguir el interrogatorio pero Kanon los interrumpió.

\- Necesitas un maldito auto! - exclamó Kanon volteándose a su hermano

\- Ya lo había pensado. Le comprare uno. – dijo Saga – Y con un buen blindaje.

\- Y con que ojos divino tuerto? Aún no empiezas ni a pagarme! - reclamó Kanon

\- Fácil. Te pido prestado y luego ya te pago – contestó Saga con una encantadora sonrisa.

Kanon hizo una señal de impotencia.

\- olvida que lo mencione - pidió.

El agente hizo un movimiento con las manos para recuperar la atención de Saga.

\- porque no quería que la Teniente Gómez se fuera sola a su casa?

Kanon ahora fue el fastidiado.

\- creo que el joven no escucho que porque anoche hubo un desmadre cerca de tu casa – dijo en tono de obviedad

\- qué tipo de desmadre? y ella que tiene que ver?

Kanon recargó su mejilla en la palma de su mano recargada en el respaldo de la silla.

\- Debe ser el único policía que no estaba de turno ayer en el atentado terrorista de anoche. – explicó Kanon - Todo ese relajito fue cerca de su departamento

\- El atentado en el que también la teniente estaba de testigo y ninguno de los que estaba presente incluidos ustedes dos vio al o los atacantes?

\- Exacto

\- Pero que conste en su informe que Lau estaba en turno y llego con toda la fuerza policiaca y tampoco vieron nada – advirtió Saga

\- Los agentes que estaban de turno no vieron nada, pero de ella no podemos estar seguros. - sugirió el Agente – se nos informó que había familiares de ella como testigos y puede estar protegiéndolos. Por algo sucedió cerca de su departamento no?

\- Fue a varias calles de mi departamento que no es lo mismo – se defendió Saga - y nosotros dos somos sus únicos parientes vivos así que de una vez se lo digo. Mi hermano no estaba cerca y yo solo fui un simple espectador como todos los vecinos de varias calles a la redonda.

El agente volteó a verlo en actitud retadora.

\- Volviendo al hospital… ella le disparo al que le estaba apuntando a usted a la cabeza cierto?

\- Si

\- en que parte le disparo?

\- En la cabeza

\- Que parte de la cabeza? Usted como médico las debe saber

\- En el temporal derecho.

\- y porque justamente le dio en el temporal derecho y no en brazo o una pierna incapacitándolo?

\- no lo sé. Eso tienen que preguntárselo a ella.

\- pero usted porque lo cree?

Kanon se levantó de golpe completamente fastidiado azotando las manos en la mesa.

\- porque lo está interrogando a él como sospechoso en lugar de como víctima?

\- porque toca aclarar todos los detalles

\- sí, pero él tampoco tiene esos detalles. No es como que pudiera leerle la mente.

Saga le hizo una señal para que se calmara pero el Agente se volvió hacia Kanon.

\- Ya que esta tan colaborador y parece saber tanto, porque cree que la Tte. Gómez le disparo al tirador en la cabeza y no simplemente lo incapacito?

\- Y como carajos voy a saber eso? En mi opinión, no tuvo opción e hizo lo correcto.

\- A que se refiere?

\- Conociendo su carácter, ella no es de las que mata por matar a menos que todas sus opciones fueran nulas.

\- y que tiene que ver su carácter?

\- Ash ya me aburrí. Me hubiera quedado afuera a contar azules – dijo Kanon volviéndose a sentar subiendo los pies la mesa y los brazos a la nuca en actitud relajada. - Mejor nos apegamos a la cuarta enmienda

\- Kanon! No seas grosero! El solo está haciendo su trabajo. – reprendió Saga.

\- Casi te matan y ahora estas aquí, no haciendo una declaración de hechos sino un interrogatorio como si fuera tu culpa y no me parece.

\- puedo proseguir? si al señor no le molesta – dijo el agente claramente molesto señalando a Kanon quien después de un momento de pensarlo dio su anuencia con un movimiento de cabeza - al doctor no se les está acusando de absolutamente nada. Se sabe que es la víctima y que todo lo que hizo fue en defensa propia, pero como dije al principio se necesitan aclarar unos detalles que solo las personas involucradas pueden responder. Para que me entiendan mejor les explico al estar un agente de nosotros involucrado y un familiar del mismo tenemos que hacer este tipo de preguntas para asegurarnos que no haya baches ya que no sabemos quién más se pueda involucrar y acusarla de algo que no hizo, lo mismo que a usted

\- no encontraran nada malo en su proceder. – dijo Saga en tono solemne – Pregunte lo que sea necesario e ignore a mi hermano.

El Agente sonrió satisfecho.

\- entonces continúe; ella abatió al que le apuntaba a usted luego que paso?

\- los dos que tenían a las enfermeras se prepararon a dispararle a Laura así que ella, en defensa propia volvió a disparar - contestó

\- alguno de ellos logro accionar el arma?

\- los dos

\- y entonces ella como no salió herida o muerta si los dos dispararon contra ella?

Saga frunció el ceño.

\- Porque son bastante estúpidos y tenían mala puntería, pero aun así ella fue herida en el brazo como podrá comprobarlo el parte médico. afortunadamente solo la rosaron – contestó

\- y luego qué?

\- ella disparo y le dio a uno de ellos

\- en dónde?

\- no me fije estaba más ocupado en matar al otro – dijo Saga recibiendo una sonora palmada en la nuca por parte de Kanon.

\- Dígame como lo mató y que paso después de eso

\- bueno... le lance uno de los bisturís que tenía a la mano y como tengo re mala puntería pues le di en el cuello – dijo Saga muy serio

\- y luego?

\- el muy idiota se lo quitó y se murió – contestó apenas ocultando su sonrisa.

\- y luego de que se murió?

Saga volteo a ver a Kanon quien comenzó a reír contagiando a Saga.

\- se cortó la aorta él solito y pues se murió desangrado – respondió después de unos minutos - Lau dio instrucciones de sacar a todos y en eso estábamos cuando entro un cuarto hombre le disparó a los tanques de oxígeno de la sala de emergencia estallo volamos como 5 metros y se escapó.

\- Dijo algo el cuarto hombre? porque le disparo al tanque de oxígeno?

\- Algo de matar testigos o sea a Laura y a mí

\- Esta total y completamente seguro de que amenazo su vida y la de la teniente?

\- Afirmativo

\- no deberían revisar las cámaras de seguridad? – preguntó Kanon

\- no necesitamos que nos digan cómo hacer nuestro trabajo, pero no se preocupe ya hay dos agentes en eso

\- entonces ya terminamos aquí? – preguntó Saga esperanzado.

\- conmigo si, ahora ustedes esperaran a que salga el capitán y Laura, ya que amenazaron su vida y de paso la de su hermano y tenemos que ver que hacer para protegerlos

Saga se levantó al mismo tiempo que el agente y Kanon aprovechó para robarle su silla y subir las piernas con la intención de dormitar.

\- esto va para largo – dijo mientras se acomodaba

El agente salió y casi un cuarto de hora después un policía uniformado les pidió que lo acompañaran hacia la oficina del Capitán. Ambos lo siguieron y en cuanto entraron Saga abrió los brazos y Laura corrió hacia ellos.

\- Como te fue amor? No fueron muy duros contigo? – preguntó Laura

\- me preguntaron hasta el color de la tanga que usaste hoy – respondió Saga bromeando

\- Y de qué color es? – intervino Kanon.

\- color carne de encaje y…

Laura le tapó la boca.

\- Él no tiene por qué saberlo.

\- Cierto. Se me antoja – dijo Kanon mientras volvía a acomodar las sillas de modo que pudiera dormitar.

\- Ven y siéntate dulzura. Te duele algo?

\- Solo la cabeza pero… ya no hay sillas disponibles. Tu hermano acaparó todas.

Por toda respuesta, Saga le da un manotazo a las piernas de Kanon para que las baje, quien lo hace a regañadientes y bostezando.

\- Listo su trono mi reina

\- Tu cursilería me enferma – replicó Kanon

\- Gracias mi amor, pero siéntate y yo lo hago en tus piernas. – dijo Laura tomándose la sien

La puerta se abrió y el Capitán Kira entro con una cara muy seria cerrando con seguro.

\- Tengo una buena y una mala noticia para ustedes tres. – dijo captando su atención – La buena, es que según la información recolectada teniente Gómez, usted actuó según los establecido así que no habrá cargos. La mala, que los dos hombres que entraron al hospital por herida de la arma de fuego, eran dos narcomenudistas que tenía problemas con los 4 hombres que entraron al hospital, eran un ajuste de cuentas que salió mal ya que no deberían haber testigos, pero usted teniente y el doctor terminaron involucrados. – Informo el Capitán .

\- Pero ya están muertos y entonces ya nos podemos ir, verdad? – dijo Kanon en tono suplicante.

\- Lamentablemente no ya por lo que dijo el doctor G en su entrevista, la versión de la teniente y la forma tan escueta en la que revisamos los videos, los tres están en peligro, ellos dos por testigos y usted señor Kanon por su parecido con su hermano todavía estamos tratando de identificar a los tiradores

\- que, qué? A mí no me metan en sus líos. Yo me puedo cuidar solo – Kanon

Laura se quedó callada un momento y después bajo la cabeza.

\- Los tiradores son del cartel de la muerte. Sus nombres eran el tito, piolín, skinny y el que escapo le dicen silvestre. Son los encargados de acabar con los cabos sueltos del cartel o acabar con los que ya no les sirven.

\- Jajaja no mam... - Kanon – Creí que eran el Brayan, El Kevin, El Brandon… Jajaja

Saga le dio un zape a Kanon para que se callara.

\- Me suena el nombre del cartel ... – murmuró Saga tratando de recordar.

El Capitán la miró muy fijamente.

\- Teniente Gómez, Porque está usted tan segura? Usted sabe que si esos hombres vienen de ese cartel, la interpol se involucrara y es mucho más peligroso para ustedes - dijo

Kanon también estaba pensando.

\- Esperen... ese cartel tiene su base en el caribe. Mmm… no recuerdo la isla. De todos modos que tendrían que hacer aquí? - preguntó Kanon

\- Ahhhh ese cartel...! – Exclamó Saga poniéndose blanco – Oh – oh

Kanon y el Capitán voltearon a ver a Saga

\- Oh-oh? – preguntó Kanon – Que quieres decir con Oh-oh?

Laura se levantó de las piernas de Saga.

\- Yo puedo explicarlo. Es que… Soy sobrina de Hernando Díaz, uno de los socios de Henry Eustacio alias Henry quien… como sabes es uno de los cabecillas y líderes más importantes del cartel de la muerte.

La tensión en esa habitación podía cortarse como mantequilla.

\- Que dice? – gritó el Capitán

Laura se abrazó y volteó hacia el lado contrario avergonzada de esta última revelación.

\- Pero… Henry está muerto – dijo Saga - No debería haber ningún problema con ese… "cartel"

\- Y usted lo sabe porque...

\- Salió en el periódico mientras estábamos de Luna de Miel – respondió Saga

Kanon supo de inmediato a lo que esos dos se estaban refiriendo y se dio una palmada en la cara.

\- Laura, el ataque que usted sufrió tuvo que ver con alguien de ese cartel? – Preguntó el capitán claramente y de frente y Laura sabía que quería una respuesta igual.

\- si

El capitán se dejó caer en su silla. Eso ya no estaría dentro de su control.

\- Cuando pensaba decírmelo? – Preguntó en voz baja.

\- No se

\- Qué clase de respuesta estúpida es esa? – gritó Kanon

\- Opino lo mismo – declaró el Capitán aun incrédulo.

\- Amor... tu conocías a alguno de esos? – preguntó Saga tratando de ignorar las tonterías de su hermano.

\- No amor, sé que son del cartel porque todos sus miembros tienen una calavera en el antebrazo y a medida que suben de categoría pues le añaden detalles y yo sé todo eso porque está en los informes de la interpol y demás agencias y los he estudiado bien para poder evadirlos o combatirlos según fuera el caso.

\- Sabe que en cuanto asuntos internos sepa de su relación con Henry me ordenaran cesarla verdad? – dijo el Capitán

Laura miró a Saga.

\- Eso es una forma bonita de decirlo, ellos me van a usar para llegar al cartel cueste lo cueste igual que el resto de agencias.

\- esa también es una forma bonita de decirlo – confesó Capitán

\- ok. Basta de formas bonitas, basta de sorpresitas, etc. – replicó Saga levantándose de la silla - Tenemos que ir a un lugar seguro entonces porque estas completamente loca si crees que voy a dejar que te involucres con gente así otra vez.

\- Regresa a casa, Saga. – sugirió Kanon - Acá nadie los encuentra y ya nos dieron el permiso

El capitán miró otras intenciones en los ojos de Laura y las paró en seco.

\- El cartel no es mi prioridad ahorita. Van a tener que salir del país Al menos hasta que esto se aclare – gruñó el Capitán

\- tómenlo como segunda luna de miel – dijo Kanon

\- No lo creo porque usted también va – aclaró Capitán

\- yo que? No. A mí no me metan – reclamó Kanon

Laura tuvo que intervenir.

\- Capitán: los de asuntos internos están planeando la protección de ellos dos por ser civiles , pero le consta que el gachupo delante suyo dijo que yo conocía mi posición y si era necesario los tenía que ayudar, así que…

\- No!. Eso no va a pasar!. Mejor nos vamos fuera del sistema como sugiere Kanon y acabamos con el problema – dijo Saga

\- si pero lo tienen que hacer los tres para evitar infiltraciones y problemas mayores y lo tienen que hacer a más tardar mañana en la noche – dijo el capitán - Esta noche se quedarían en un habitación de hotel los tres. Tienen que ideárselas para salir sin que la vigilancia se dé cuenta y de ahí yo me hare cargo cuando ya estén fuera. Les daré 10 minutos para que lo hablen entre ustedes. Necesito un café.

El capitán salió de la oficina momento que aprovecharon para conversar con mayor confianza los tres.

\- Saga! Shion me mando por ustedes dos. Vámonos a casa. – pidió Kanon de nuevo.

\- Sabes bien que el santuario no tiene nada que ver con todo eso

\- Por eso mismo. Ahí no van a poder hacerles nada. Estarán protegidos por todos nosotros - Kanon – Por favor.

Laura se volvió hacia ellos.

\- Espérense, de que están hablando, como que Shion mando por nosotros dos? Por qué? Que hicimos?

\- Lo que paso anoche... es más peligroso de lo que nosotros creíamos y Aioros y yo le pedimos asilo para ustedes. – explico Kanon - No creemos que haya sido coincidencia que ustedes estuvieran tan cerca de todo ese borlote

\- Ah pues gracias por eso, pero por que no creen que haya sido coincidencia?

Saga la tomó de la mano.

\- Yo tampoco creo que sea coincidencia dulzura. Tengo algunos enemigos poderosos y pudieron haber sentido que ya no tenía mi cosmos y decidirse a hacer algo finalmente.

\- Pues de que fue extraño, fue extraño, y más si no se podía distinguir nada solo sombras, pero si eso no fue coincidencia y con lo que paso en el hospital que vamos a hacer?

\- Saga... si de verdad valoras en algo la vida de Laura, me harás caso. Sabes que ahí estarán seguros y será un preocupación menos mientras hacemos las indagatorias – señaló Kanon

\- Como que si la valoro? Estas idiota o qué? – le gritó Saga

\- Sabes bien que si regresan y los atacan y no estamos cerca...

\- Lo sé. Fue mal momento para tomar la decisión que hice. Maldición! – dijo Saga golpeando la pared, que aun sin cosmo pudo hacer que los nudillos se marcaran de manera profunda. - ok!... está bien. Pidamos asilo allá por unos días.

Laura quería saber más detalles pero en ese momento el capitán ingresó de nuevo.

\- Señores tengo a los de asuntos internos pidiendo una respuesta. Ya decidieron?

\- Si. Desapareceremos los tres un tiempo pero fuera del sistema. – dijo Saga

\- los tres? y que les hace pensar que la teniente Gómez puede desaparecer o irse con ustedes cuando ella seria clave para el caso? – preguntó el Capitán

Tanto Kanon como Saga se pusieron delante de Laura.

\- Y que le hace pensar que la dejaríamos aquí para ponerla de carnada? – Kanon

\- Ella es una oficial, sabe los riesgos y sería como una misión más y pues si pierde la vida nada se puede hacer no? riesgos del trabajo – respondió el Capitán tranquilamente

\- Aja, pero usted no lo va a permitir. Sabe bien que ella no está lista para esa clase de misiones – Aseguró Kanon haciendo que Laura se ruborizara

\- Kanon! - reprendió Saga

\- Kanon la madre! – respondió Kanon – El mismo lo ha pensado desde que llegamos. Quiere protegerla tanto como nosotros y no se arriesgara a que le pase nada.

El capitán volvió la mirada furioso hacia Kanon.

\- Este lista o no, si los de arriba dan la orden no podría hacer nada. Y si ellos mandan que ella iría de carnada, así sería le guste a quien le guste.

\- Y nuestros contactos están mucho más arriba que los suyos y lo sabe – contestó Kanon – Pudo verlo ayer mismo y usted tuvo que agachar la cabeza. Así que rétenos.

El capitán dejó de respirar por un momento. Eso era cierto. Saga se interpuso entre Kanon y el Capitán.

\- Kanon, Ya! No le haga caso Capitán. Mi hermano está nervioso únicamente.

\- Nervioso? Yo? Ahora quien es el idiota? – reclamó Kanon

\- Ella todavía está bajo mi jurisdicción, mi mando así que si queremos lo podemos hacer – dijo el Capitán

Laura solo observaba el intercambio de palabras entre el capitán y Kanon, y aunque sabe a dónde quiere llegar el capitán y porque, le enoja que hable de ella como si no estuviera ahí, por lo que se muerde la lengua para no decir nada.

\- ok. quédense entonces y hagan lo que quieran pero yo me voy - dijo Kanon al límite de su paciencia pero Saga lo tomó del brazo para detenerlo y el Capitán también con sus palabras.

\- Yo escuche su argumento pero no el de su hermano así que deme unos minutos para hacerlo – después de dirigió a Saga - Dr. G usted que tiene que decir?

\- Estoy de acuerdo con mi Hermano en que Laura no está ni en condiciones físicas si psicológicas para esta clase de jueguitos. Ni siquiera debería estar en servicio activo y usted lo sabe muy bien porque esta conversación ya la tuvimos.

Laura intervino.

\- Como que han estado hablando de eso?

Saga se encogió de hombros y el capitán sonrió finalmente.

\- señor Kanon, Dr. G discúlpenme pero me tenía que asegurar que la teniente Gómez iba a estar a salvo. Ya me ha dado suficientes sustos para muchos años

\- Pero es usted estup… - comenzó a decir Kanon antes de que Saga le tapar la boca.

\- Gracias por comprender que solo queremos la seguridad de los tres – dijo.

El capitán volteó a ver a Laura .

\- teniente Gómez, está usted de acuerdo?

\- a mire! y yo que pensé que estaba pintada en la puta pared! gracias por acordarse que aquí estoy – dijo en español con una sonrisa sin importarle si el capitán la entendió o no pero para que quedara claro solo dijo - si

\- Si no te parece entonces protege tu solo a tu marido carajo - respondió Kanon también en español quitándole la mano a Saga de su cara.

Laura ya prendida se fue contra él.

\- y acaso te estaba diciendo algo a ti? No verdad? Era para el capitán y si quiero decirte algo te lo digo en tu cara! - le responde de nuevo en español

Saga se tomó la cara con la mano. El capitán tenía ganas de preguntar por el significado de toda esa verborrea pero Kanon se adelantó.

\- Pues entonces vámonos ya. No me gustan los precintos policiacos – Kanon

Saga toma de la mano a Laura.

\- Permiso capitán. Saludos a su señora – dijo Saga

\- Siga Dr. G y por favor cuide a la teniente, Manténganse en contacto – pidió – Un auto los escoltara hasta donde decidan

Los tres salieron de la oficina y se dirigieron al estacionamiento del precinto, donde los esperaba un oficial y un auto sin placas

\- y la limo? Que falta de clase en serio – dijo Kanon abriendo la puerta

\- ya súbete y deja de fastidiar. Estas peor que niño de kínder – replicó Saga.

\- Jajaja

Los tres subieron a la parte trasera del automóvil, el oficial cerró la puerta y encendió el auto. Kanon le dijo su destino al conductor y Saga abrazó a Laura quien se acurrucó en sus brazos durante todo el trayecto. Faltaban solo unas cinco calles para llegar a la entrada norte.

\- Van a tener que ignorar el tiradero en la casa – mencionó Kanon

\- Yo lo único que quiero es dormir – replicó Laura

\- Ya casi llegamos así que no te duermas aun. – dijo Kanon - Igual le pides asilo a tu hermana gemela la Sanbocho y...

Kanon no pudo terminar la frase, pues un gran zumbido se escuchó micro segundos antes de que el auto saliera volando. El auto dio varias vueltas en el aire antes de caer al suelo, y mientras la parte delantera del auto se destruyó totalmente al caer con fuerza, todos los vidrios estallaron, y los ocupantes del auto quedaron atrapados entre los asientos y el automóvil finalmente detuvo su trayectoria quedando boca abajo varios metros más adelante. Luego de unos minutos en los que todos tardaron en reaccionar el auto, se empezó a llenar de humo. Saga fue el primero en intentar salir todo golpeado y lastimado en varias partes de su cuerpo y tosiendo por el humo, lo siguió Kanon del otro lado segundos después y al ver que Saga intentaba sacar a Laura, el intentó hacer lo mismo con el chofer pero ya estaba muerto con la parte de abajo del cuerpo atrapada bajo el volante

\- No puedo sacarlo! - gritó Kanon – Estas bien?

\- Si estoy bien y tú?

\- Jodido pero bien.

\- Espera! ya te ayudo! solo deja veo que Laura este bien – dijo Saga quitándose su bata dejándola en el suelo y Laura pudo ver que ambos están vestidos relativamente iguales con playera negra y jeans.

Después de sacarla, Saga examinó brevemente a Laura.

\- Estas bien?

\- Lo suficiente. Saca al chofer. Ese auto puede estallar en cualquier momento – pidió Laura aunque también esta golpeada y lastimada en varias partes .

Le dio un beso antes de dejar a unos metros del auto y corrió a ayudar a su hermano.

\- Es inútil. Ya falleció y se necesitaran pinzas especiales para sacarlo - Le dijo a Kanon quien solo acertó a maldecir y cerrarle los ojos.

Laura se levantó y se acercó a Saga y Kanon para ver si podía ayudar en algo, pero el auto comenzó a prenderse en llamas quemando al conductor en el proceso. Los tres caminaron algunos pasos para alejarse de las llamas, y Laura claramente vio un pequeño ciervo cruzando la calle de enfrente.

\- Un ciervo en plena ciudad? – se dijo mientras observaba hacia donde iba y se dio cuenta que una camioneta negra con varias armas largas venía desde donde el ciervo había desaparecido y al escuchar un chasquido familiar, reaccionó y jaló a Saga y Kanon de sus playeras con todas sus fuerzas para tirarlos al piso, aunque en el proceso cayeron sobre ella.

No pasaron ni segundos, antes de que se escucharan varios proyectiles que obviamente iban dirigidos hacia ellos y lograban impactarse ya en el auto en llamas o en varios obstáculos como algunos postes, setos, y botes de basura.

Ninguno de los tres se movieron, porque el rechinido de más autos y otras detonaciones comenzaron a sonar.

\- esto es una maldita emboscada – gritó Kanon

\- que carajos! – Saga

\- Ahora en qué demonios te metimos?

\- No lo sé pero tenemos que salir de aquí – contestó Saga

Laura sintió un dolor demasiado intenso en el hombro por lo que le pidió a ambos que se quitaran de encima.

\- no se levanten, pero me harían el favor de quitarse de encimo mío? Me estoy lastimando.

Los dos lo hicieron y Laura se dio cuenta que no podía mover ni el hombro ni el brazo.

Los proyectiles dejaron de dirigirse hacia ellos para hacerlo contra los autos que llegaron después.

\- Quedamos en medio de algún tiroteo? que maldita mala suerte – exclamó Kanon

\- Amor, Kanon… nos tenemos que mover de aquí, tal vez detrás de esas patrullas. Aquí estamos muy expuestos.

Los chicos asintieron y entre algunas distracciones de partes de los tiradores, alcanzaron a llegar detrás de una patrulla mientras se escucha otro zumbido y otros de los autos patrulla se levantaba del piso varios metros y volvía a caer de forma violenta en el piso cubierto de llamas como en el que ellos venían.

Pudieron escuchar que uno de los oficiales gritaban por el radio.

\- Tienen armas de largo alcance y un RPG tenemos que deshacernos de él!

\- qué diablos es un RPG? – Pregunto Kanon a Laura

\- Un lanzacohetes

\- Eso no suena muy bien – dijo Kanon al escuchar que lanzaban otro cohete a la patrulla al lado de la de ellos, logrando que de nuevo volara por los aires.

\- Tenemos que movernos rápido!... – Saga

Los tres comenzaron a pensar y ver a su alrededor. Un letrero luminoso de la boutique Moon light en la esquina comenzó a parpadear iluminando un pequeño callejón y Laura jaló de la manga a Kanon

\- tal vez podamos rodear el problema por ahí! – dijo Laura esperando la aprobación de su cuñado, quien al no ver otra alternativa asintió con la cabeza

Cuando Saga y Kanon se pusieron de acuerdo solo con la mirada, echaron a correr jalando a Laura cual muñeca de trapo. Entraron al callejón del letrero que extrañamente se apagó en cuanto pasaron y corrieron un buen tramo alejándose del tiroteo deteniéndose pegados contra una pared a descansar unos segundos.

\- No podemos usar la entrada norte pero la entrada este al santuario está a tres calles después de esos edificios – dijo Kanon a Saga

Laura observo como un grupo de diez adolecentes entre 14 y 16 años con pinta de alguno de los grupos de turistas que iban a ver la acrópolis venían de lado contrario del tiroteo y chocaron contra ellos mientras hablaban muy rápido en un idioma que ella no entendía y a jalarlos de la ropa visiblemente alterados.

\- Qué demonios quieren? – preguntó Kanon zafándose a algunos de su pantalón.

\- Algo de que no encuentran a su guía o algo así – contestó Saga

Los adolescentes Intentaron sepáralos, pero al no poder hacerlo siguieron jalándolos de la ropa.

\- Maldita sean, suéltenme! – gritó Kanon

\- No tenemos tiempo para esto. – dijo Saga tenemos que seguir.

Una bombilla de luz de un poste estalla y los adolescentes se dieron la media vuelta y salieron corriendo por donde vinieron.

\- Nos están alcanzando! – dijo Laura al ver a un grupo de personas vestidas de negro correr hacia ellos.

Saga la tomó de la mano y se echa a correr hacia la salida, pero Kanon se quedó contra la pared tomándose las rodillas con las manos como si le faltara el aire. Al voltear hacia atrás y ver que Kanon no venía detrás de ellos hizo que Saga frenara.

\- amor, tu hermano!

Saga volteó tan solo un instante. Kanon no era su mayor preocupación en ese momento.

\- Kanon ! qué esperas? vámonos! – gritó antes de echar a correr de nuevo.

A Kanon le tomó solo un momento reaccionar aire y se echa a correr tras de ellos. Salieron a la calle siguiente, atravesaron la avenida y continuaron por el siguiente callejón.

Saga iba a la cabeza jalando a Laura y Kanon detrás de ellos. Antes de llegar a la siguiente avenida, dos perros finos, que aun en la obscuridad del pasillo parecían de raza Braco Alemán, les comenzaron a gruñir cerrándoles el paso haciéndolos retroceder.

Justo en ese momento un automóvil les cortó el paso y los tres pudieron ver armas cortas saliendo de las ventanillas. En ese momento, los perros comenzaron a corretearlos también hasta un pequeño pasillo paralelo a la avenida que daba al siguiente callejón sin darles tiempo a los tipos a disparar pero si se veía que retrocedía el auto en reversa aunque los perros habían desaparecido.

\- Algo anda mal conmigo – Dijo Kanon casi sin aire mientras corría

\- Aparte de todo esto? – preguntó Saga preocupado porque se les acababan las opciones para escapar.

\- Nos queda una opción. Aun podemos llegar por la playa – dijo Kanon – Debemos atravesar la última avenida y llegaremos a los muelles.

\- Pues la playa será. – dijo Saga – Listos? A correr!

Casi estaban llegando a la avenida, cuando el mismo auto les cortó el camino por adelante, bajándose los tipos par no errar el tiro. Uno de ellos levantó su arma y Kanon al verlo, intentó usar su velocidad para sacarlos de ahí, pero por alguna razón no pudo y solo alcanzó a empujarlos con sus pocas fuerzas hasta detrás de un enorme contenedor de basura justo antes de que se escucharan varios disparos y Kanon cayera herido en una pierna. Saga alcanzó a jalarlo de la camiseta y de nuevo una ráfaga de balas comenzaron a caer sobre ellos rebotando en el contenedor.

\- dios mío Kanon ¡! – exclamó Laura

\- duele como el carajo! - gritó Kanon

Saga se quitó la playera quedando únicamente en camiseta y comenzó a destazarla para hacerle presión y un torniquete y mientras Kanon cerró los ojos. Asustado, Saga le dio una cachetada:

\- Hey! – dijo el herido doliéndose

\- No te duermas – gritó Saga

\- Idiota! estoy pensando en cómo le hacemos para salir de aquí!

\- Por si las dudas. – Dijo Saga terminando el torniquete.

Se escucharon voces y pasos de gente que corría hacia ellos.

\- Bueno… esto no se podría poner peor o sí? – dijo Laura con una mueca mientras rezaba porque algo los pudiera sacar de ahí con vida.

\- oh oh – exclamo Kanon - dime que no lo dijo.

\- sí. lo dijo – Saga

En ese momento entre varios hombres movieron el contenedor y pudieron ver que había varios varios agentes y sicarios muertos. El cuarto hombre del hospital estaba con varios hombres más todos armados con Ak – 47.

\- les dije que esto no se quedaría así – Dijo el tal Silvestre – Levántense

Saga y Laura lo hicieron pero Saga puso a Laura detrás de él.

\- Oiga jefe. cual es cuál? – dijo uno de los hombres.

\- cual es cuál qué?

\- al que tenemos que matar

\- ni idea. Matemos a los tres.

\- Pero la doña dijo que…

Kanon alcanzó a ver una sombra moviéndose rápidamente detrás de los hombres armados.

\- eh, porque es que nos van a matar? – preguntó Kanon sin moverse.

\- buena pasta, por qué más?

Kanon sonrió y el sicario iba a preguntarle por qué lo hacía, cuando salió volando chocando contra la pared de enfrente. Los demás voltearon a ver lo que había pasado y les sucede lo mismo. La lluvia de balas regresa, pero poco a poco va cesando hasta que todo queda en un espeluznante silencio.

\- Te diría que fue divertido, pero creo que no te reirías – dijo Aleix agachándose para ver a Kanon.

\- Ciertamente te daría una patada en las bolas cuando te quitaras tu Scale. – dijo extendiéndole la mano para que lo ayudara a parar, pero al no estar acostumbrado al dolor, se deja caer de nuevo.

Aleix lo levanta del hombro

\- Que mariquita te has vuelto.– se burló - Creí que eras Juan Camaney, Kanon.

\- Quien? – Pregunto Saga

\- Tu sabes? El de la frase "Bailo tango, masco chicle, pego duro y tengo viejas de a montón ¡Tururuuuu!" Jajaja – siguió Aleix de buen humor.

Varios cuerpos comenzaron a caer del techo de los edificios y Kanon y Saga voltearon y alcanzaron a ver un espectro con su Surplice. Aleix le hizo una señal de que todo estaba bien y el espectro desapareció. Aleix le presiono la herida en la pierna a Kanon.

\- Te duele mucho?

\- Quieres que te de un balazo para que veas lo que se siente? - le gritó Kanon

\- No gracias. Mi jefe me regaña - dijo Aleix sacándolo del piso hacia la avenida - Que robaste o qué?

\- Solo... queremos llegar... al santuario... - dijo Kanon

\- Pues hoy no vas a poder... – dijo Aleix - Todas las entradas están bloqueadas por tipos como estos. Si intentan entrar, los únicos que van a sufrir son los aldeanos de Rodorio o los civiles de los departamentos frente a la entrada norte.

\- Como diantres lo sabes?

\- Porque vengo de allá. Por qué crees que me ayudó el espectro? - respondió Aleix mientras caminaba despacio – Le tiene que abrir campo al Marionetista para ver a su vieja.

Kanon ya estaba viendo doble por el dolor.

\- Hazme… hazme un favor. Tengo... que sacarlos de aquí. – dijo cada vez más débil

\- A quién? - preguntó Aleix , quien no había prestado la menor atención a otra cosa que no fuera su mentor.

Kanon señal con la cabeza a Saga y Laura quienes seguían resguardándose detrás del contenedor.

\- Ash - exclamó Aleix haciendo una mueca – Que nos sigan pues.

Kanon les hizo una señal para que salieran de ahí. Los dos los siguieron muy de cerca.

\- amor tenemos que buscar un lugar seguro para que cures y revises la herida de Kanon y también te cures – dijo Laura

\- Mira quien habla. Shaka sácanos de aquí. – pidió Saga

Aleix se paró en seco

\- No

\- Que? - pregunto Kanon con sorpresa.

\- No dijo la palabra mágica. - respondió Aleix tranquilamente.

Saga miro a Kanon para que dijera algo, pero Laura se le adelanto.

\- Al güero toca decirle por favor o sino no hace nada – le susurro Laura al oído a Saga.

Aleix la miró molesto y le hizo una señal de que cerrara el zíper de su boca.

\- Jaja HDP "Por favor" sácanos de aquí a los tres, si?. – dijo Kanon trastabillando.

\- Así está mejor, pero no sé si aún haya gente más adelante a los que deba detener así que con permiso – Aleix Lo carga en brazos - Ustedes dos detrás de mí.

Se escucharon de nuevo algunas pocas detonaciones pero gracias a que Aleix los movía rápido ni siquiera los rozan, atraviesan las dos calles que les faltan y poco a poco se detienen mientras el espectro sigue mandándolos al infierno uno a uno gritando como si se estuviera divirtiendo al matarlos.

\- A dónde vamos? - preguntó Kanon

\- Al Orgullo Marino

\- Por qué?

\- Ahí estarás a Salvo y el Dr. Simi puede curarte – declaró Aleix.

\- Ok

Unos minutos más tarde, les dan el pase a la marina pues ya conocen a Aleix y entra al Orgullo Marino como juan por su casa depositando a Kanon en el sofá.

\- Te sigue doliendo? - preguntó Aleix sonriendo haciendo que Kanon se retuerza de dolor.

\- )(*^%^$#^)(

Con ayuda de la armadura, Aleix extrajo la bala mientras Saga bajaba a buscar si de casualidad encontraba el maletín con todo lo que había usado con Laura la última vez.

\- Porque diablos no tienes cosmos Kanon? Tuviste suerte porque te vi de reojo y que usas ese Shampoo de placenta de mono para abrillantar tu cabello o ya estarías muerto

\- Que yo que? – Pregunto Kanon – Como que no tengo Cosmos.?

\- Regularmente la Scale vibra cuando estas cerca pero ahora no lo hizo. Te castigaron? renunciaste o qué? - volvió a preguntar curioso.

\- En serio... ahora soy yo el que te digo que te calles que me aturdes – pidió Kanon

\- En cualquier caso, mantente dentro del agua hasta que pase el peligro. - pidió Aleix – Podemos protegerte ahí y lo sabes.

Saga regresó para empezar a curarlo y Laura se sentó al otro lado del sofá esperando a que fuera su turno. A Aleix no le apetecía hablar con los otros dos así que prefirió despedirse.

\- Me voy. No me gusta juntarme con la chusma. Además de que estoy esperando a la nueva aprendiz y si no me ve se va aponer a jugar como siempre.

\- Nueva aprendiz?

\- Luego te explico... O bueno no porque eres del bando contrario... o ya no se... - dijo Aleix bajando del orgullo marino

\- Gracias Aleix. En serio – gritó Kanon y Saga aprovechó para que gritara con provecho mientras intentaba suturarlo.

Kanon a cerró los ojos tanto por la pérdida de sangre como por el cansancio, y Laura también lo hizo en silencio debido al dolor en su brazo. Saga volteó preocupado a verla:

\- Dulzura que sucede? Te sientes bien? - Saga

\- Si amor, no te preocupes amor termina de coser a tu hermano

\- No se va a morir si primero veo si estás bien – dijo yendo hacia ella para abrazarla pero el dolor fue tan fuerte que Laura lanzó un grito tan fuerte que despertó a Kanon y Saga se separó de ella asustado.

\- Cálmate si, no es nada – declaró Laura mientras Saga la revisaba

\- No sonaste como nada

\- estoy adolorida eso es todo

En su revisión llega hasta su hombro lastimado, y sin proponérselo soltó algunas lágrimas y se quitó la blusa dejándole ver el hombro a su marido donde hay una gran protuberancia debajo de la piel y en la parte delantera del hombro. Está inflamado e hinchado y en vez de apariencia redonda esta cuadrada.

\- Mentirosa. Tienes dislocado el hombro. Debe dolerte horrores.

\- si, pues no importa déjalo así – dijo Laura – Ya se compondrá solito.

Kanon se enderezo para verlos y disfrutar el dolor ajeno.

\- Ni madres. Compónselo ya. – dijo Kanon lanzando una sonrisa sádica.

Saga asintió.

\- Lau, tengo que ponerlo en su lugar.

\- No! No! No! no quiero! Eso duele mucho!

\- no podemos dejártelo así y lo sabes

Kanon seguía sonriendo.

\- Vamos cuñadita. Cosas más ricas te dolieron Jaja Es más. Yo me apunto para ponértelo en su lugar jiji.

\- Ve y pónselo en su lugar a tu…

\- Lau! Que también es la mía! – Regañó Saga mientras le entregaba una venda sin usar – Muerde duro y respira.

Laura obedeció y Saga la obligó a mirarlo para jalarlo y acomodarlo en su lugar procediendo a vendarlo e inmovilizarlo pero sin quitarle la venda de la boca a su mujer, quien sigue lanzando todo el repertorio de malas palabras que se sabía en los dos idiomas mientras esta blanca como el papel y algunas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Kanon dejo de burlarse al ver la valentía de su cuñada y el amor con la que Saga la atendía y mimaba al volverle a cerrar los puntos de su cabeza que se le habían abierto y curar sus raspones. Al terminar, le dio una botella de agua a Laura y regreso con Kanon quien ahora solo veía el horizonte con expresión de dolor en el rostro por la herida. Tomó un frasco con algunas pastillas para el dolor y se las ofreció a Kanon quien se las tomó hasta sin agua.

\- Porque no usas tu healing para quitarte el dolor? - dijo Saga sentándose a su lado.

\- No puedo – susurró Kanon

\- Porque?

\- No... no tengo cosmos

\- Qué? por qué? Cómo sucedió? – preguntó Sorprendido

Kanon seguía repasando todo en su mente pero no lograba atinar en la razón.

\- No lo sé pero no me gusta. Estaba bien hasta hace un rato en el que me sentí muy débil e inseguro. Ten por seguro que no me hubieran herido si lo hubiera tenido. – confesó Kanon

\- Carajo. Pero por qué está pasando esto? – dijo Saga tomándose la cabeza

\- Solo tú sabes. Quería avisar al santuario pero tampoco encontré mi celular. Tú tienes el tuyo?

\- No. Se quedó en mi bata. – se volvió hacia Laura – Amor… me prestas tu celular?

Laura sacó de su bolsillo su teléfono hecho pedazos y solo movió negativamente su cabeza. Ya no prendía.

\- Genial. A todo esto… a dónde vamos? – preguntó Saga

Kanon volteo hacia atrás y se dio cuenta que ya no están las luces del muelle y las luces de la ciudad se ven muy lejanas. Comprendió que al bajar, Aleix quito la amarra y estaban flotando a la deriva. Intentó pararse para manejar el timón pero se mareo y volvió a recostarse.

\- Alguien va a tener que manejar el orgullo marino porque yo no puedo.

\- No es por joder Kanon, pero tú eres el único que sabe manejar esta cosa, así que sin ti no podemos hacer nada con él. Por qué no descansas y…

Kanon sabía que esa no era una opción por el momento.

\- Señora sabelotodo, póngase frente al maldito timón o la corriente nos arrastrara y nos arrojara contra las rocas del archipiélago. Le diría a Saga pero no sabe distinguir babor de estribor.

Laura tampoco estaba de humor para soportarlo y también se confundía pero mejor no aclararlo.

\- oh Su majestad! pues si me dijera que tengo que hacer lo hago. no soy adivina. yo también estoy adolorida y cansada y no me ves respondiéndote mal por todo o sí?. – voltea a ver a saga - Amor deja de hacerte el desentendido y cúrate tú también

\- yo estoy bien. ahorita dejo que me cures. – dijo Saga sin ganas de pelear con ninguno.

\- primero busca las llaves debajo del compartimento del cajón de la mesita de noche. Lo prendes como si fuera un auto. Aleix hizo el maldito favor de levar las anclas y soltar amarras, pero ya estamos en aguas profundas así que solo nos queda seguir.

Laura se levantó a regañadientes a buscar las llaves mientras murmuraba entre dientes sobre gemelos géminis, cansones, respondones y tercos, sacando una sonrisa a Saga y Kanon. Son todo es y mucho más.

\- Las encontré.

\- Enciéndelo. Quita el freno y avánzalo lentamente con la palanca hacia el frente. Alcanzas a ver la brújula de burbuja? Tiene que estar siempre nivelada

Laura siguió las instrucciones con un poco de dificultad pero suficientemente bien para la aprobación de Kanon.

\- Ahora... ves los numero azules de tu lado derecho?

\- Si

\- con el teclado agrega las coordenadas 24.057769, -74.536584 – ve que lo hace - y ahora la parte difícil. Prende la pantalla del radar.

Laura se toma su tiempo en ver los letreritos para buscar donde dice radar y cuando lo hace, tres luces se encendieron.

\- Con los interruptores apaga la verde y la roja y deja la azul prendida. Es el radar que vas a usar. te avisara donde están las rocas que pueden dañar a mi bebe. Tienes que girar manualmente el timón hacia el lado contrario de donde te avise el radar, tendrás cerca de tres minutos antes del impacto y solo tienes dos para girarlo, no sé dónde estamos porque no puedo ver los instrumentos pero hay cerca de 295 rocas de aquí a que salgamos al mediterráneo.

\- algo más? – preguntó Laura mordiéndose un labio ante la responsabilidad que le habían conferido sin querer.

\- no... diviértete... pero si lo rompes... Lo mato – dijo señalando a Saga quien para que no presionara de más a Kanon, lo ayudó a levantarse para bajarlo a dormir un rato.

Como pudo, Laura se quedó ahí lo que restaba de la noche sola, pues había convencido a Saga de bajar a descansar unos minutos y después de muchos chantajes Saga la obedeció. Cuando el sol dio de lleno en la claraboya Kanon fue el primero en despertar sintiendo "algo" en su trasero y unas manos que no lo dejaban ir.

\- maldito pervertido! Quítame tus garras y demás cosas asquerosas de encima! – gritó Kanon manoteándolo haciendo que Saga medio abriera los ojos.

\- UHHHH oops perdón - Saga - Creí que eras Lau

\- *&^&^$% por que no mejor te hago yo eso - gritó Kanon

Saga se levantó como resorte para ir a Relevar a Laura y que ella descansara también en lo que los tres podían decidir hacia donde tenían que ir, sin papeles, sin celular y con poco dinero en sus bolsillos. No la tenían fácil, pero con ayuda de Athena, y si Poseidón estaba de buen humor en el Atlántico, sobrevivirían.

 ** _Fin del flashback._**

Kanon dejó de escuchar los ruidos amorosos de sus hermanos y suspiró aliviado. Habían decidido que sin papeles, tendrían que ir a la embajada más cercana por lo menos para sacar pasaportes. Esos tres días navegando estaba terminando con sus provisiones de agua y comida y se habían topado con al menos dos tormentas bastante fuertes que solo gracias a la pericia de Kanon navegando habían podido sortear para que el barco no se volteara, sin mencionar que solo tenían una carga más de combustible. Durante las tormentas ellos dos permanecían en el camarote mientras Kanon, sin distracciones, con un solo pie, y lleno de analgésicos manejaba el barco. Afortunadamente su cosmos había regresado, algo inestable aun sin poder identificar la causa, pero ahora ya estaba lo suficientemente fuerte como para estar de mejor humor.

\- Pero yo también quiero coger en ese camarote – dijo en voz alta – Yo ni lo he estrenado.

La neblina se fue disipando y a lo lejos vio una isla.

\- Pero que carajos?

Revisó las coordenadas y se dio cuenta de que no estaba equivocado. De algún modo, había pasado de estar cerca de Tánger, a la parte este de Cuba. No le importaba si Aleix había dejado una puerta abierta o había sido Poseidón, agradecería a ambos cuando los viera de que le hubieran dado una manita. Ahora solo faltaba sacar papeles para Saga y Laura pues los suyos estaban en la guantera del Orgullo Marino y convencerlos de seguir ahí en el caribe. Chance y hasta de traerse unos días a Tania a navegar también. No solo su hermano tenía derecho a divertirse.

 **Agosto 17, 12 pm**

 **Puerto Mikrolomano**

 **Atenas, Grecia**

Eris contemplaba el horizonte desde la terraza el yate mega lujoso de Poseidón con nombre extraño, a quien le había pedido permiso para reunirse con Zeus. Este había aceptado a regañadientes y para evitar que algo le pasara tanto a su barco como a su hermano, había enviado a Aleix a poner a dos de sus nuevas sirenas, Mai y Sho a vigilarla, ambas usando Scale pero solo la segunda cubría su rostro con una máscara de plata.

Las miraba curiosa al ver que la castaña le había contestado el teléfono a una tal Yui y comentaban sobre un evento ocurrido días atrás en Atenas. Algo impaciente, decidió crear un poco de discordia entre las dos sirenas para distraerse elevando un poco su cosmoenenrgia sin percatarse que uno de los marineros la observaba y le tomaba una fotografía para enviársela a Ares.

Estaba tan concentrada en querer poner discordia entre las sirenas, quienes al estar protegidas con el cosmo de Poseidón no reaccionaron a sus provocaciones, que fue demasiado tarde cuando sintió que fue jalada hacia atrás mientras alguien la tomaba del cuello a través de un portal. Usó la suficiente fuerza para obligar a su atacante a pasar por él y hacerse presente: Ares.

\- Hola hermana. Me extrañaste? – dijo Ares con ojos flameantes de Ira

Sho corrió hacia ellos para ayudar a Eris mientras que Mai la siguió:

\- Yui te llamo luego… Ares está aquí y está atacando a la amiga de Poseidón.

\- No hagas nada. Voy para allá. No dejes que te provoque y no te transformes.

\- Enterada.

Ares zangoloteaba a Eris mientras esquivaba los ataques de las dos muchachas sin siquiera pestañear.

\- Diles a tus golfas que se alejen a menos que estén dispuestas a morir – murmuró Ares a Eris

\- Somos parte del equipo del señor Poseidón y él nos pidió protegerla – dijo la pelirroja sin dejar de atacar.

Eris volteó a ver la decisión en los ojos de ambas chicas:

\- Váyanse por favor. Él es el Dios de la guerra y podría matarlas con un solo chasquido de sus dedos. – les pidió Eris.

Ares levantó del suelo a Eris con sus manos.

\- Donde esta Keres? – preguntó furioso

\- No te voy a decir.

\- Por qué te la llevaste? – repitió Ares azotándola contra la antena del radar del barco.

\- Después de lo que hiciste aun lo preguntas? – decía Eris pataleando.

La escena fue cortada por un rayo cayendo entre los dos, haciéndolos volar en distintas direcciones: Zeus había llegado. Eris fue la primera en levantarse y correr a refugiarse a los brazos de Zeus.

\- Padre!

\- Estas bien? – pregunto Zeus con ternura y después se volvió hacia su hijo – Pero te estas vuelto loco?

\- Ella se llevó su cuerpo y lo quiero de vuelta! – gritó Ares

\- Cállate! El aún no lo sabe! – suplicó Eris a su hermano.

\- Pues va siendo ya tiempo de que lo sepa – reclamó Ares.

Zeus veía el intercambio de palabras sin comprender. Todos sabían que Eris era problemática porque se aburría con facilidad y provocaba discusiones sin ton ni son para pasar el tiempo aunque a veces se le pasaba la mano, pero aun así, ella le ayudaba mucho con algunas situaciones en las que él no quería verse involucrado y por eso la protegía aún más que a la propia Athena.

\- De qué cuerpo hablas? – preguntó Zeus – El de Fobos? Creí que ya estaba en los Elíseos.

Ares se levantó y camino decidido hasta su padre. La expresión de Zeus cambio al verlo demasiado delgado, con ojeras, sin rasurar… un hippie en Woodstock estaba mejor presentado que él.

\- Por tu madre Ares! Que te paso? Estas bien? - preguntó sintiendo su cosmoenenrgia totalmente inestable.

\- No. No estoy bien. – replicó Ares mirándolo a los ojos – Asesine a Keres y sus bebes. Soy culpable y acepto mi castigo que supongo es la eternidad en el tártaro. Pero esta… - señaló a Eris – Fue la culpable indirecta de que uno de mis hijos muriera y no se lo voy a perdonar.

Zeus ayudó a Ares a sentarse para observarlo durante unos minutos y después tomar su celular.

\- Hefestos… necesito los grilletes divinos. Tenemos un asesino de dioses y la ley es la ley.

Ares hizo una mueca. Fez gozaría lo indecible verlo prisionero porque entonces Afrodita podría ser finalmente suya después de tanto tiempo.

Mai y Sho, al ver llegar al Padre de todos los dioses por medio de ese rayo, decidieron mantenerse al margen, pero Sho le mando un mensaje avisándole para que viniera lo antes posible pues no sabía qué hacer y Aleix no le había dado mayor instrucción. Mai vio de reojo hacia una de las grúas del otro lado del muelle suplicándole con la mirada a su hermana, parada en la punta, para que no viniera a complicarle las cosas sobre todo ahora que Poseidón finalmente la había hecho su "novia" aunque estaba consciente que posiblemente en cuanto se diera cuenta que era la otra diosa de la muerte violenta, la mandara por un tubo.

Fez no tardó en llegar y casi brincaba de felicidad al ver al consentido de su madre en forma tan deplorable y siendo castigado por el mismísimo Zeus.

\- No me importa realmente lo que hayas hecho para ganártelo – dijo esposándolo lento para disfrutarlo mejor – a ver si ahora ya dejan de estarte protegiendo tanto como el fuero a diputado corrupto.

Ares no dijo nada. Las imágenes de las fotografías del cuerpo de Keres y de su hijo decapitado pasaban frente a él y lo tenían aturdido.

A pesar de que la había lastimado minutos antes, Eris corrió hacia Ares empujando a Fez hacia un lado.

\- Y tu maldito lisiado, ni creas que la puta que tienes como esposa te será fiel ahora! – gritó mientras intentaba levantar a Ares, pero este la volvió a empujar para alejarla de él lo que no hizo que ella se callara – Ella también debería estar aquí y engrilletarla, pues todo esto fue culpa suya!

Tanto las dos sirenas como Zeus voltearon a ver a Eris y la forma en la que intentaba ayudar a Ares a pesar de que este la rechazaba totalmente.

\- Eris. Por qué dices que Afrodita está involucrada? – preguntó el dios del rayo

\- Porque es cierto! – dijo sacando de su bolso el frasco vació de la fragancia lujuria – Utilizó esto y lo obligó atacar a Keres!.

\- Mentira! – defendió Fez – Solo estas celosa!

\- Basta! – gritó Zeus – Fez, llévatelo al Olimpo. Allá arreglaremos cuentas. Ustedes dos – señaló refiriéndose a las chicas - díganle a su señor que me alcance allá pero no le den detalles o se las verán conmigo. Eris! Vamos al muelle a caminar. Necesito que me digas todo lo que sabes.

Las dos asintieron y saltaron los tres pisos del yate para correr a donde Aleix las esperaba ya a quien le pasaron el recado y este a su vez a Poseidón. No estaba seguro de que había pasado en ese yate, pero el comportamiento de las chicas le decían al rubio que debía ser algo muy grave.

 **Agosto 17, 1pm**

 **Octava casa dorada**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia**

Habían pasado tres largos días desde que Samira se había negado a compartir alegrías, tristezas e incluso habitación con su esposo. Samira había llegado al día siguiente que se había ido y había preparado la habitación de huéspedes para dormir ella. No quería interactuar con el de ninguna manera aunque seguía preparando la comida, haciendo la limpieza del templo y atendiendo las llamadas de Mike desde su habitación.

Milo por su parte, al no conseguir que Samira le dirigiera la palabra, traía la moral muy baja, tanto, que en uno de los entrenamientos en el coliseo y bajo la mirada atónita de sus compañeros dorados, Jabu le había ganado en combate.

Shura, único sabedor de lo que pasaba en la casa dorada de escorpio, lo llevo a un lado para hablar con él.

\- Milo… Como van las cosas con Samira? No te ves bien.

\- Igual – fue la respuesta de Milo mientras Shura limpiaba un rasguño de la mejilla de su compañero

\- Es una pena pero, estoy seguro que tu sabrás corregirlo. – dijo Shura – Recuerda que está embarazada y eso las hace muy susceptibles por no decir que hay que tratarlas con pinzas.

\- Quiero a mi Samira de regreso! – dijo Milo con voz quebrada pero a la vez como un niño caprichoso al que no le cumplen lo que desea.

Shura lo miro incrédulo.

\- Creo que tendré que hablar con Shion sobre la necesidad de un psicólogo

\- No! No le digas o me va a castigar! – exclamó Milo casi al borde de la histeria – Y si mejor le compro joyas? No… ya se… le compro un auto y...

Shura abrazó a Milo.

\- Carajo! No te había visto así desde que tenías doce años! Estas distraído… tu aura no está normal… recuerdas? hasta Misti era más tolerable que tú. – dijo Shura para hacerlo reaccionar y lo logró.

\- Hey! No puedes compararme con ese floripondio!

\- Ya, ya… era broma – dijo Shura – Pero en serio. Deberías reaccionar antes de que Samira tome algo filoso y te corte al milonguitas.

\- Jomete maldito gachupo de mierda! Samira es incapaz! – dijo Milo empujándolo para regresar a su casa bajo la mirada alegre de Shura, quien prefería verlo molesto a verlo deprimido.

Dos horas más tarde, mientras Samira buscaba un cuchillo para cortar las carnes de la comida, no encontró ninguno. Extrañada busco entre sus cosas pero solo tenía un cuchillo desechable. Tendría que servir para que Milo comiera su ensalada. Era parte del castigo que le estaba aplicando y Milo ya había comenzado a odiar la comida saludable.

Después de sus oraciones, recordó que había dejado varias playeras de Milo que tenía que reparar pues las había rasgado en algunos entrenamientos, así que tomándolas de la cesta preparada para ello en la lavandería, la metió a la habitación que ahora ocupaba y al abrir su costurero, las tijeras no estaban. O era su imaginación, o las cosas estaban desapareciendo en esa casa. Tendría que ir con su vecina a pedirle uno prestado.

Milo solo observaba desde las sombras. Cuál era la insistencia de Samira al buscar objetos punzocortantes? Y si Shura tenía razón y Samira quería cortarle su hombría? Observo a Samira salir del templo y se dirigió hasta su habitación cerrando con llave, se puso a consentir a sus escorpiones y se durmió con Kenny sobre su pecho.

Una hora más tarde Milo escucho sonidos en la cocina que lo despertaron. Salió lentamente sin reparar en que Kenny salió tras de el al abandonar la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina. Un delicioso aroma a Rib Eye recién preparado inundo sus fosas nasales y vio a Samira de espaldas a él lavando algo y se acercó abrazándola. Al principio Samira se había relajado, pero tan pronto su cerebro recordó lo de hace pocos días, se tensó, y levantando su mano involuntariamente le mostro a Milo lo que lavaba en ese momento: un enorme cuchillo que a él le parecía algo así como el arma del malvado en una película de terror y Milo la soltó de inmediato retrocediendo unos pasos, con lo cual Samira automáticamente volvió a sus quehaceres. Milo en un descuido de ella quiso tomar el cuchillo y correr a esconderlo pero ella fue más rápida que él y lo vio a la cara y por fin le dirigió la palabra.

\- Así que tú eres el que ha escondido los cuchillos! que pretendes? Comer ensalada desde ahora y para siempre? – preguntó Samira en tono molesto.

\- Lo siento - fue lo único que salió de la boca de Milo – De verdad

\- Ve y siéntate que voy a servir la comida.

Milo, agradecido de que por lo menos ya le dirigiera la palabra, la obedeció. Samira le sirvió la comida y por primera vez en varios días comieron juntos, aunque en silencio. Milo parecía disfrutarlo. Era lo que el necesitaba para que todo lo negativo que estaba sintiendo comenzara a desaparecer. Samira también parecía más relajada gracias a una plática con Zita, quien le había confirmado que a veces los hombres actuaban como idiotas pero ellas debían ser más inteligentes que ellos para regresar la armonía a sus hogares..

\- Esta delicioso – dijo Milo para tantear el terreno.

\- Gracias.

\- La ensalada sabe mucho mejor con esta carne que sola - dijo sin pensar

\- Lo mismo pienso yo – respondió Samira lanzándole una encantadora sonrisa que hizo que a Milo le regresara el alma al cuerpo.

\- Te he extrañado mucho – dijo Milo con tanta sinceridad que Samira se levantó de su asiento para acercarse a él y darle un beso en la frente en señal de reconciliación.

\- Deberíamos comer juntos más seguido. – contestó Milo mientras la abrazaba por la cintura.

\- Todo depende de ti - replicó Samira regresando a su lugar en la mesa para terminar de comer.

\- Te prometo que tratare de ser mejor - fue la simple pero cálida respuesta de milo - pero es difícil dejar las malas costumbres.

\- Lo sé. todos tenemos algún defecto - dijo ella en lo que parecía una tregua casi perfecta.

Al terminar de comer, Milo se ofreció a recoger los platos y los llevo al lavaplatos.

Samira fue su habitación a seguir con su costura y salió justo en el momento que Shion acompañado de Camus, Zita y Shura entraban al área del templo. Por la forma en la que Shura desviaba la mirada de Milo, este supo que había cumplido lo de decirle a Shion y suspiró resignado aunque los saludó con una sonrisa.

\- Assalum Alaikum – dijo Samira

\- Salam Samira – dijo Shion – Esperamos no interrumpir.

\- De ningún modo. Están en su casa. Pasen – dijo Samira - enseguida les sirvo un té.

\- Muy amable – contestó el Patriarca

\- Yo te ayudo – se ofreció Zita acompañando a Samira a la cocina.

Las dos chicas no tardaron mucho en traer él te para los hombres y Zita aprovechó a recoger su cuchillo y para invitarla al cine y que así Shion aprovechara a hablar con Milo a solas.

\- Samira… hay una película que quisiera ver pero es de esas que hacen que Shura se duerma. – dijo sonriendo – Quieres ir conmigo? Comienza en una hora así que tendríamos que irnos de inmediato.

\- Claro que sí! – respondió Samira sin voltear a ver a Milo para pedirle permiso como hasta ahora siempre había hecho, lo que no termino de gustarle a él, pero se abstuvo de decir nada al ver que los tres varones lo miraban fijamente. – Voy por mi bolso.

No tardó en regresar con un Hijab ligero y no tan pulcramente colocado como antaño y su bolso en la mano, pero la mala suerte hizo que Kenny se cruzara justo delante de Samira, quien por ir platicando con Zita de la película no lo vio y de no ser porque Zita lo miró a tiempo y jaló a Samira hacia atrás por su blusa, Samira lo hubiera pisado y posiblemente caído nuevamente.

Milo vio esto y corrió para ayudar a Samira, pero como si todo estuviera planeado por alguna fuerza obscura, Kenny se asustó al verlo correr hacia ellos e intentó picar a Samira en forma de defensa, quien por puro instinto de conservación pateo lejos al escorpión y sin pensarlo, Milo corrió hacia donde el cayó, empujando hacia un lado a Samira ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes.

\- Bonito, estas bien? No te rompiste ninguna patita? Y la cola? La cabeza? Todo bien? – decía Milo arrodillado acariciándolo como gatito bebe.

De pronto recordó que Samira había sido atacada por él y se volvió hacia ella:

\- Pedhi Mou, te encuentras…

No pudo terminar la frase, porque Samira le volteo una cachetada. Sorprendido por la violencia, volteó hacia arriba y vio odio en la mirada de Samira, quien al verse humillada por su esposo frente a por lo menos 4 personas ajenas a la casa, corrió a encerrarse en la habitación que ocupaba desde hacía unos días.

\- Samira! - Milo intentó correr detrás de ella para disculparse, pero Shion lo detuvo.

\- No es el momento. – dijo Shion sabiamente - Puedes empeorar la situación. Ya veo que lo que me han contado no era una exageración, por lo que te pido que subas a hablar conmigo a solas.

Para Samira, esa era la gota que derramaba su vaso. Comenzó a llenar una maleta con las cosas más indispensables que necesitaba para salir de ahí y sacó una tarjeta de presentación del cajón de ropa interior de su marido que había visto meses atrás.

\- No cuento con mis tíos para que me ayuden o den asilo y lo más seguro es que me regresen con Milo y le den la razón. – pensaba – Pero… Él se portó bien con nosotros y nos ayudó esa vez. Estoy segura que a pesar de todo, el me ayudaría a recuperar mi Mahr para que viva yo sola después del divorcio. Que Milo se quede con sus bichos y le vea el trasero a quien él quiera! Aquí obviamente la que estorba soy yo.

Hablaba consigo misma totalmente dolida. Sabía que había una pequeña posibilidad que él tampoco le ayudara y tendría que enfrentarse a todo ella sola aunque esto sugiriera más humillaciones y también que podía surgir el caso de que Milo ordenara sus prioridades y que ella quisiera regresar.

Tomó su teléfono personal con el que se comunicaba con sus pocas amigas y le explico a esa persona en un mensaje su situación antes de continuar empacando. Ahora solo quedaba en manos de Allah que él quisiera ayudarla y le enviara pronto su respuesta.

 **Concurso por la celebración del capitulo 200**

bases

deberan contestar correctamente el mayor numero de preguntas y enviarlas antes de que suba el capitulo 201

deberan darle like a la pagina de SQVOfan en facebook y enviar las respuestas por la bandeja de entrada (inbox)

primer premio 1 dakimakura de su dorado favorito

segundo premio 1 mini daki de su personae favorito saint seiya

tercer premio una memorabilia de alguno los doce dorados.

los ganadores seran dados a conocer en el cap 202

seran enviados a su domicilio en cualquier parte del mundo.

Cuanto pecados lleva Liz y cuáles?

Que fue lo que dijo mu luego de ayudar a geist con su healing luego de la pelea de esta y Marin?

Cuando Saga y Laura se pusieron a hacer ejercicio que fue lo primero que hicieron?

Con que fue que Tania mojo a Kanon?

El padre de Niv tiene segundo nombre? Si es así cuál es?

Quien fue la primera persona en reconocer que Aleix es Shaka?

Quien llamo a Isis y le aviso donde estaba Shaka?

Cuantos hijos quiere saga?

Como murió la mama de milo?

Con quien ha estado Aioria?

Quien llevo a Sammy al santuario?

Cuantas personas saben que Camus va ser papa? Y quiénes?

Como se llama el bar donde Kanon conoció a Tania?

Nombra a los socios de Gabriel en la compañía de mensajería?

Con quien está asociado Thanatos? y en qué negocio?

Con quien está asociado Hypnos? y en qué negocio?

Cuantos modelos de babydoll aguanto saga que Laura le modelara?

Cuantas pulseras misteriosas hay que relacionen a Shion con sus descendientes?

Por qué a saga no le gustan los mariscos?

De que estaba hecha la única bebida alcohólica que Aleix ha soportado?

como se llama el barco de Kanon?

De qué color pidió Samira que fueran vestidas sus damas de honor?

Cual fue el primer regalo de Minos para Shaina?

Cuál es el mote cariñoso del amiguito de saga?

Como se llama el amigo de Aleix y su hijo?

Como se llama la universidad donde estudia DM?

En qué momento dm recordó su primer encuentro con pandora?

Porque Minos creo la fiesta de tortura?

De que estaba enferma la tía de Tania?

Porque motivo pelearon Zita y Shura?

Como se llama el hotel donde saga le dio el anillo a Laura?

Como se conocieron Liz y Aioros?

Porque fue que milo decidió casarse con Samira por primera vez?

Porque Camus no pudo reconocer a fler en parís?

Como se llama la ciudad que descubrió Camus?

Porque fue que Henry secuestro y torturo a Laura?

Que profesión tiene la mama de Liz y porque la abandono?

Que apuesta hicieron Dohko y shion?

Como o porque Shaka empezó a desarrollar sentimientos por Junet o Vicky?

A quien le pidieron permiso Santi y Sammy para hacerse novios?

Con que ataco Tania a saga?

Porque Marin golpeo a Shaina?

Como fue que Aioros se enteró de la existencia de Mist?

Porque afro golpeo a Minos?

Que canción bailaron milo y Shaina?

Que fue lo que hizo que el lado malo de saga saliera?

Porque Kanon decidió firmar el contrato con Tania?

Porque o quien thes decidió irse a estudiar e independizarse?

El dios que advirtió a Shaka sobre aceptar la propuesta de Poseidón es dios de?

Color del vestido de graduación de Laura?

Cual fue el primer juego que jugaron en la cena Gemini – Gómez?

Porque el chamán salió corriendo cuando limpio el aura de Aleix?

Como se perdió Isis de Aleix?

Nombre de la diosa que protege a Laura?

Quien fue el que le hablo a Aleix cuando descubrió la caja con las láminas?

Que contenía la caja que encontró Aleix en la casa de Balu?

En donde alde conoció a Mesis?

Como uso Shaka sus caja de preservativos?

Porque mu dejo a geist plantada en el café?

Porque Kanon termino en San Salvador, Bahamas (Columbus)?

Como se accidento Niv?

Que pensó Alejandro cuando conoció a Shura?

Que fue lo que enfermo a shion luego de la boda de Shura?

Como conoció Dm a Phil?

Cuantos tipos de sellos ahí?

Como le dice el papa de Akane a Akane?

Como fue que Dohko termino siendo comprado por la señora Vandervilt?

Quien está detrás de Liz y porque?

Adonde invito than a Junet?

Porque Samira escogió a Shaina como su dama de honor?

De qué color fue la rosa que le regalo Aioria a Marin?

Qué tipo de ceremonia hizo Shaina en su boda?

Porque mandaron a Marin de misión humanitaria?

Porque pandora termino yéndose con Radamanthys a estudiar?

En qué momento Omar se dio cuenta del cambio de Zita?

Como fler se enteró de que estaba en embarazo?

Quien fue la de la idea de que thes y fler son pareja?

Quien hizo hablar a geist luego del ataque en la boda de milo?

De que color son los ojos de Sammy?

Que le paso a laura en el hospital de parís?

En que parte del desierto se accidento milo?

Cual fue el regalo de Kanon para Saga el día que celebraron su cumpleaños?

En donde Marin celebró su cumpleaños?

Como se llama el barco que hades le regalo a Poseidón?

Quien le puso los brazaletes a Poseidón y Hades?

Cuantas OC ahí?

Cuáles son los nombres completos de las OC?

Cuál es la nacionalidad de las OC?

Cuál es la fecha de cumpleaños de las OC?

Quien le regalo a Shaina y Minos sus vestidos de boda?

Cuantos folders puso Minos a milo a archivar?

En que parte del cuerpo está la marca que identifica como hijos o descendientes de dioses?

Porque fue que Dohko no pudo salir en el tiempo estipulado para los signos aire?

Quien fue el que descubrió que Zita era hija de tritón y se lo informo a Julián?

Como se llamaba la campaña publicitaria en donde salieron afro y Dm?

En qué tipo de auto llegaron Radamanthys y pandora a la escuela?

Como fue que afro se dio cuenta de que Dm metió viejas al Departamento?

Cuál era el cuento que le contaba ares a Sammy para dormir?

Como le dice Minos a sus compañeros?

100\. Como se llama la empresa de milo y que servicio presta?


	200. Chapter 200

**Capítulo 198**

 **Agosto 17, 3 pm**

 **Templo de Zeus**

 **Olimpo**

Ares yacía arrodillado y esposado delante de uno de los tres tronos que tenía Zeus en esa sala. Para sorpresa de todos los presentes, Hefestos también había sido esposado con unos grilletes similares para evitar que ayudara a Afrodita a escapar de su castigo.

Zeus había mandado llamar a Nix, a Gea, a sus hermanos e incluso como un favor especial, le pidió a Hypnos que trajera a Afrodita a su presencia. Hades y Poseidón en sus esencias divinas observaron curiosos a los dos hermanos encadenados frente a Zeus antes de ocupar los lugares a la derecha y la izquierda del Rey de los dioses.

\- Nos dirás que es lo que sucede? – pregunto Hades observando el estado de su sobrino

\- Asesinó a Keres – respondió Zeus – La ley dicta que debe ser enviado al tártaro.

Ares levantó la mirada hacia Hades para desviarla casi de inmediato. Hades no pudo evitar pensar que había algo que no concordaba. Todo el inframundo se hubiera vuelto loco en papeleo si algún dios o en este caso diosa, hubiera atravesado el muro para ir a los elíseos. Mucho peor, tendría a Hypnos y Thanatos pidiéndole permiso para ir a vengarla y no había sido así.

\- Y lo harás? – preguntó Poseidón extrañado que siquiera estuviera considerándolo aunque después de todo, el mismo había ideado esa idea milenios antes.

\- Aun no lo sé – confesó Zeus – Hades, no hay forma de volver a la vida a Keres y obviar todo esto?

Las puertas de la sala volvieron a abrirse de par en par y Eris entro:

\- Eso no se puede! – declaró caminando hacia ellos

\- No creo que te preguntaran a ti – Respondió Hades tragándose su orgullo. Solo había una manera de no poder regresar a un dios y eso era…

\- Así es. – dijo Eris frente a Hades – Fue asesinada con una de las espadas Gemelas, las mismas que fueron creadas para asesinar a los titanes. Afrodita la atravesó con ella.

Hades volteo a ver la reacción de sus hermanos pero no dijo nada. Sin embargo Poseidón sí.

\- Y por qué carajos no está Afrodita aquí también para recibir su castigo? – gritó entre molesto y asustado.

No solo habían asesinado a una diosa, sino la habían privado de la resurrección y reencarnación gracias al mítico poder que el Caos había depositado en esas espadas junto con otras armas similares usadas en esa misma guerra. Y si Afrodita había matado a una, que le impedía volver a hacérselo a cualquiera de ellos?

Zeus no hablo porque pudo sentir como Afrodita se acercaba por la puerta  
siendo escoltada por el dios del sueño, al mismo tiempo que Gea y Nix, quien veía a Zeus algo molesta por haber sido interrumpida su celebración por la muerte de su hija.

\- Espero que esto sea en verdad importante Zeus – dijo Nix

\- Creo que a ti te concierne más que a nadie tía – dijo Zeus suspirando un poco al imaginar su reacción contra Ares.

\- Donde esta Hera? – preguntó Gea – Creí que no se te despegaba nunca.

\- Si bueno… está ocupada con Athena – dijo Zeus mirando a Eris. Ella le había asegurado que a persona que él no quería en el santuario, saldría antes de que Hera llegara y eso esperaba.

Afrodita camino directo hacia Eris con la barbilla levantada orgullosa y le tendió las manos. Ya la habían enterado del asunto y no se iba a resistir porque eso todavía no era un juicio y sabía que Ares se echaría la culpa, aunque si por alguna razón no lo hiciera, Nix y Gea la protegerían.

Eris le puso un tercer par de grilletes divinos, que lograban evitar que ningún dios pudiera usar su poder y cosmos para liberarse y la llevo con Ares poniéndole el pie para que tropezara y callera de bruces.

\- Hey! Eso duele! – Gritó la diosa del amor y la lujuria al rasparse las manos al caer.

En lugar de compadecerse, Eris le clavo uno de sus estiletes en la espalda de una patada sin que nadie dijera nada, pues todos los presentas sabían que Keres junto a Isis Jr., eran sus únicas amigas.

La levantó del cabello para darle con el puño en la mejilla una y otra vez sin soltarla. Los alaridos de Afrodita estremecían a los tres varones frente a ella. Algunos de placer, otros de dolor ajeno.

Iba a seguir cuando Ares le detuvo la mano en el Aire a Eris irguiéndose imponente.

\- Suficiente.

\- Todavía después de lo que te hizo la defiendes? – preguntó Eris incrédula zafándose de la mano de su hermano, quien aun sin su poder de dios, era bastante poderoso.

\- Golpearla no le devolverá la vida a Keres. En todo caso golpéame a mí – dijo Ares tranquilamente.

Gea no pudo ocultar su desdén contra Eris, pues junto con Keres, era la única que jamás le había demostrado respeto.

\- Para esto me llamaste aquí Zeus? Para ver una vil pelea de verduleras? Sé que tu hijo se excita golpeando mujeres, pero no creí que tú también Zeus.

Esto último le pareció un golpe bajo a Zeus, pero se levantó de su trono y la mano.

\- Eris… ven aquí junto a mi hija – pidió – Aun no es tiempo de mancharse las manos.

Poseidón también se levantó pero esta vez en contra de Zeus.

\- Por qué carajo no pones orden aquí Zeus? Acaso las viejas dominan ahora el olimpo o qué?

\- A quien le dices vieja? – preguntó Gea molesta.

Nix la tomó del brazo y la llevó de nuevo a su lado. Zeus se lo agradeció con una gesticulación de su cabeza comenzando a hablar.

\- Ares en contubernio con Afrodita, ambos frente a ustedes, asesinaron a Keres – dijo muy Serio – Dado que mi voto podría verse imparcial, quiero que mis dos hermanos Poseidón y Hades, sean los que decidan, junto con Gea y Nix, si hay que convocar a un juicio formal o no. Ya que son cuatro, le daré a Eris el derecho a desempatar en caso necesario.

Los cuatro asintieron con la cabeza y Zeus, habiendo estado presente en el último encuentro entre Nix y Keres, Contaba con que estaría de acuerdo en castigarlos a esos dos por la muerte de su hija. Ya después sería más fácil convencerla de no enviar a Ares al Tártaro.

\- Y bien? Quien puede relatar lo sucedido – dijo Gea haciendo una señal a uno de los criados a que le trajera dos sillas.

Zeus alzó la mano.

\- Según testigos – dijo señalando a Eris – Afrodita atacó a Keres con la espada gemela de Athena causándole la muerte después de que Ares utilizar esto con ella – dijo mostrándoles el frasco con el logotipo de Hipnos que todos conocían – al parecer para atacarla sexualmente.

Todos voltearon a ver al dios del sueño que ni siquiera pestañeó. Todos los productos fabricados por el estaban prohibidos para uso de, en y por los dioses menos que fuera Zeus, pero por esto mismo, sabía que no habría castigo para él.

La sala guardó silencio un momento y Nix fue la primera en levantarse y caminar hacia Zeus de una forma tan sensual y provocativa que los otros dos tuvieron que desviar la vista:

\- Permítanme dejar muy en claro – dijo llegando frente a los tres varones – Que personalmente les daría un premio a este par por lo que han hecho.

Zeus la miró sin poder creerlo, Hades solo se tapó los ojos en actitud fastidiado pues ya lo esperaba y Poseidón fue el único que saltó de su asiento.

\- A que te refieres con eso? – gritó

\- No seas hipócrita, sobrinito chulo – contestó la diosa – Cuantos años llevas buscando a Tritón para matarlo también? Entonces por qué no habría yo de estar feliz de que ese demonio que tuve por hija haya muerto? – Al ver que Poseidón volvió a sentarse sin decir nada se volvió de nuevo a Zeus – Voto a favor de liberarlos a ambos.

\- Igual Yo! – dijo Gea sonriendo y dejando ver a Zeus que posiblemente había cometido uno de los mayores errores hasta ahora.

\- En contra – Dijo Poseidón dejándose llevar por la Ira y esperando que su hermano Hades hiciera lo mismo.

Pero Hades no pensaba igual que Poseidón o Zeus. Es estaba sopesando la situación. Ares causaba muchos problemas y había sido el principal culpable de que su juez favorito se hubiera enamorado de la Jefa de estado del Santuario de Athena, pero era también quien más trabajo le daba y dinero le daba a ganar. También podía controlarlo con lo de su hijo mortal y daba buenas fiestas. Afrodita por su parte ni fu ni fa pero venían en paquete así que…

\- Voto a favor de ellos. – dijo Hades para satisfacción de las diosas y el odio en la mirada de sus dos hermanos.

Tanto Zeus como Poseidón volvieron a levantarse de sus respectivos asientos como resorte.

\- Pero tu estas idiota o qué? – preguntó Zeus

\- Mataron a una diosa griega! – reclamó Poseidón – Al rato también se atreverán a hacerlo contigo.

Hades con la misma mirada fría indiferente de siempre contestó:

\- La susodicha diosa creaba más problemas para mí que estos dos juntos – dijo señalando a la pareja – Además, de haber sabido que la tía abuela no diría nada, la hubiera matado yo con mis propias manos varios siglos atrás.

\- Y además no era 100% griega, así que no aplica la ley – dijo Gea levantándose también sin importarle el dejar la rePUTAcion de su hermana por los suelos – Libéralos.

Comenzaron a discutir entre todos sin que pudieran ponerse de acuerdo. Ninguno escuchó el escándalo que se hizo en la puerta cuando Hera elimino a los guardias que no la dejaban pasar creyendo que estaban alcahueteando a Zeus y abrio las puerta azotandolas.

\- Que está pasando aquí? Porque están reunidos todos sin mí? – volteó y vio a Ares con los grilletes – Mi bebe! Te exijo que lo sueltes de inmediato.

Los tres varones se miraron comprendiendo que todo ese asunto se había arruinado tan pronto Hera atravesó la puerta.

\- Tú no sabes lo que paso mujer! No te metas! – Grito Zeus envalentonado pero con un poco de temblor en su voz. Hera era de temer y más cuando de Ares se trataba.

\- Hades, me haces el honor de soltar a Ares? – pidió Hera viendo directamente a los ojos de su esposo.

\- Con placer – dijo su Hermano haciéndolo lo que hizo rabiar a Zeus.

\- Ustedes dos me están desafiando! – gritó

\- Que haces tú aquí Eris? – preguntó Hera barriéndola con la mirada – Sabes que no eres bienvenida a mi presencia.

\- Yo también te quiero… "madre" – contestó encabronada. Con Hera ahí ahora era definitivo que no habría castigo para esos dos.

Ares no se movió de su lugar ni reaccionó a los besos y abrazos de su madre. Afrodita y Hefestos seguían con los grilletes puestos pues Hera no había pedido que los liberaran.

\- Bebe porque estas tan sucio y desaliñado? Es por lo que le sucedió a Fobos? Intente llamarte pero no contestaste. – dijo Hera intentando que Ares reaccionara – Ven. Podrás ponerte guapo de nuevo en mi templo.

\- Fobos? – preguntó Eris quien parecía no estar al tanto

\- No lo sabias? – Dijo Zeus – Esta muerto.

\- También lo mataste a el? Te atreviste a matar a tu hijo?

Ares intentó írsele encima a su hermana como había hecho horas antes pero los brazos de Hera lo detuvieron.

\- Vamos Hera! Mato a Keres y tú lo quieres premiar? – gritó Poseidón sin acercarse. Valoraba mucho sus joyitas marinas y Hera defendía a Ares como leona.

Hera se volvió hacia Ares sorprendida.

\- Es eso cierto? Fue por accidente, verdad?

\- Fue con ayuda de la putigolfa de Afrodita – intervino Eris – Exijo justicia para Keres.

\- Tu eres la menos indicada para pedir justicia Eris – contestó secamente la reina de los dioses - Si es así, se le haría un juicio justo, no uno a escondidas como este.

\- No ira a juicio Hera. – dijo Nix haciendo su papel – Yo como principal afectada lo he perdonado.

Hera corrió a abrazarla conmovida de su generosidad.

\- Gracias tía abuela. Yo sé que Ares no tenía la intención de hacerlo pero…

\- Esto debe ser una broma! – Gritó Eris – Esto es un maldito circo! Ni siquiera se para que me molesto en pedir justicia si aquí cada quien hace lo que se le da la gana!

Se dirigía hacia la puerta cuando Zeus la detuvo por la mano y le susurró al oído.

\- Quieres hacer sufrir a esas brujas? – dijo poniéndole un USB en su mano – Espera. La justicia vendrá sola, pero a tu hermano… en este momento ni siquiera lo disfrutarías. Míralo. No es el mismo. No es el Ares que pudo haber matado a tu amiga. Recuerda. La venganza es un platillo que se sirve frio Eris.

\- Hazlos mortales. – pidió Eris.

\- Como dices?

\- Déjales los grilletes y que vivan como humanos. Al menos así no podrán hacer nada en contra de ningún otro de nosotros en lo que … llega el momento.

Zeus lo pensó bien. Era justo.

\- Bien. – regresó con los demás – He tomado la decisión de dejarlos vivir, pero hasta nuevo aviso, deberán vivir 100% como humanos. Así no podrán hacer nada en contra de ninguno de nosotros.

Hades se encogió de hombros y le puso de nuevo los grilletes a Ares pero quitándole las cadenas, lo que hizo que se incrustaran en su piel dejándole solo un tatuaje.

\- Lo acepto – dijo Ares sobándose el lugar donde habían estado los grilletes

\- Estás loco? No pueden hacerme esto! – gritó Afrodita cuando sintió como Hades también le quitaba las cadenas dejándole también el tatuaje – El mundo no puede vivir sin amor y lujuria!

Hasta que Afrodita gritó eso, Zeus se dio cuenta que era cierto pero era demasiado tarde. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, Hera la mando directo a su casa en Suiza y a Ares a su mansión en Irak. Ares en realidad no se sentía diferente. Aparte de no poder tele transportarse, o usar su cosmos, el hacia una vida relativamente normal. Afrodita era la que más iba a sufrir y eso que aún no sabía lo de Fobos.

Se vio al espejo y decidió arreglarse. Nadie querría seguir haciendo negocios con alguien que lucía como pordiosero. Tendría que dejar algunos negocios de lado, pero otros podía seguir haciéndolos.

Cuando salió de su baño, y al no haber nadie en ese lugar, paseaba por su casa desnudo cuando recordó haber visto parpadear su correo electrónico con un correo electrónico. Lo leyó y movió la cabeza. Tendría que ayudar a la chica en cuestión. Después de todo, era su culpa indirectamente que ella estuviera sufriendo.

"Prepara tus cosas que un guardia del santuario te ayudara a salir sin ser vista y te llevara a un lugar seguro mientras consigo tus papeles. Hablaremos con calma cuando llegues aquí conmigo"

Pasó por la habitación que era de Keres y suspiró. Tal vez ayudando a esa chica que también estaba embarazada podría resarcir un poco el daño que le causo a la que en vida fue su mejor amiga.

\- Ojala estuvieras viva Keres, de ese modo podrías finalmente cumplir mi petición de matarme ahora que soy mortal. Solo a ti te cedería el honor con gusto.

Cerro despacio la recamara a doble llave para que nadie la pudiera abrir y regresó a su oficina. Necesitaría hacer muchas llamadas si quería sacar a Samira del santuario y traerla a su mansión.

 **Agosto 17, 3 pm**

 **Palacio de Asgard**

 **Asgard, Noruega**

Lyfia corrió prácticamente hacia el palacio después de descargar su maleta y cambiarse para ir a recoger a Mist. No había podido desatender sus negocios hasta días atrás, y había tenido que dejarle a la niña a Hilda, pues no había lugar más seguro en todo el país para dejarla.

Agarró los regalos que le traía a Mist y esperaba que Siegfried le hubiera hecho el favor de hacer la fiesta como se lo pidió desde el tren que por un deslave se había retrasado un día.

Traspasó el umbral muy sonriente al ver a las otras niñas brincando en los inflables y los guardias jugando como no queriendo con niños con espadas de madera. Había payasos, magos, mesas de dulces, e incluso una princesa de Disney maquillando a las niñas.

Las niñas más grandes estaban con esta última corriendo y jugando a las escondidillas entre ellas casi tirándola junto con los regalos que tenía en las manos.

\- Tranquilas niñas. No se va a acabar el mundo. – reprendió mientras detuvo a una de ellas con suavidad – Saben dónde está Mist?

\- Esta con su papa en el brincolin – dijo antes de zafarse para seguir corriendo.

\- Con su papa? – dejó sus regalos en la mesa más cercana y corrió hacia donde se veían varios niños brincando mientras rebotaban en el brincolin y volaban a brazos hacia alguien que les hacía avioncito

Había una fila enorme y la siguiente era Mist quien gritaba emocionada mientras brincaba para agarrar impulso hacia los brazos de su papa, pero Lyfia la recuperó en el aire abrazándola contra su pecho.

\- Mist! No hagas eso! Te puedes caer y lastimar y…

\- No le ha pasado nada la última media hora y dudo que le suceda algo mientras está conmigo – dijo la voz de la única persona que Lyfia no esperaba escuchar ahí.

Mist comenzó a retorcerse molesta en brazos de su madre quien la miraba sorprendida. Regularmente Mist le daba la bienvenida después de un viaje con muchos besos y sonrisas pero esta vez extendió los brazos caprichosamente hacia Aioria.

\- Pappa!

Aioria le extendía los brazos y ella se retorcía mas para zafarse de sus brazos pero Lyfia la tomó aún más fuerte y se la llevo de ahí hacia la mesa de regalos.

\- Mist! Mami te trajo muchos regalos. No los quieres abrir?

\- Cobita?

\- Que? No! No mascotas! Regalos nena – aclaró llevándosela lo más lejos de Aioria posible mientras que este la observaba con los ojos entrecerrados esperando el momento apropiado.

Siegfried e Hilda observaban todo desde sus lugares en la mesa.

\- Crees que deberíamos intervenir? – preguntó Siegfried

\- Aún no. – contestó Hilda – Esperemos a ver qué tan grande se hace el problema.

Mist se entretuvo desenvolviendo los regalos y jugando más con la envoltura que con los juguetes que le habían traído. En cierto momento sus manitas quedaron pegadas con la cinta adhesiva y al no podérselo quitar comenzó a desesperarse y levantarse para quitársela. Al no poder, comenzó a hacer puchero y buscar a Aioria con la mirada y al ver que ella estaba a punto de llorar y con la mejor intensión, Lyfia intentó detenerla del papel enredado, pero esto solo hizo que Mist cayera hacia adelante y se raspara las manos y nariz.

Mas tardo Lyfia en correr los pocos metros que la separaban de ella, que Aioria en levantarla en brazos consolándola.

\- Miau miau? Miau miau miau? – decía Aioria tratando de hacerla reír y ella le ensenaba sus manitas raspadas.

Sammy llegó corriendo con cobrita en la mano y se la ofreció haciendo que la niña se distrajera y Aioria pudiera aplicarle su healing desapareciendo sus raspones y dándole un beso en la naricita mientras Sammy le pedía a Aioria que bajara a Mist:

\- Que conste que solo te la presto, porque cobrita es mía.- le dijo a Mist quien abrazo más a la muñeca asintiera antes de que las otras niñas vestidas de princesas se llevaran corriendo a Sammy al brincolin.

Lyfia aprovecho para quitarle a Mist de sus brazos.

\- Dame a mi hija! – dijo abrazándola

\- Nuestra

\- No. Solo es mía! Tú no tienes derecho a ella! – grito Lyfia haciendo que varios adultos voltearan

La sangre del león se calentó.

\- O sea que ordeñaste mis bolas y la cocinaste en el horno tu sola o qué? – dijo enfadado

\- No seas grosero!

\- Hora de intervenir – dijo Siegfried corriendo hacia ellos y quitándoles a la niña quien traía cara de sueno abrazando a Cobrita – No es el lugar para que ustedes discutan esto y menos enfrente de ella. Están locos o qué?

\- Lo sentimos – dijeron algo apenados

\- Vengan.

Siegfried se dirigió hacia Hilda a quien le dejo la niña casi dormida en brazos y los condujo a un salón.

\- A ver, ahora sí. Díganse todas las tonterías que quieran. – dijo Quedándose de pie entre los dos.

\- No te vas a llevar a Mist! – gritó Lyfia apuntándole a Aioria

\- Que parte de no te la quiero quitar no entendiste? Solo quiero el mismo derecho de verla cuando yo quiera!

\- No tienes derechos! Ninguno!

\- Tu abogado ya te habrá dicho que tengo todos! No me hagas enojar que es el cumpleaños de MI hija!

Siegfried prefirió separarlos un poco más tomando de los hombros a Lyfia unos metros.

\- Lyfia, en alguien debe caber la cordura aquí – le dijo

\- Estas de su parte? – preguntó dolida – Yo no quiero que Mist sea criada con una madrastra que la odia y de un padre que nunca la quiso.

\- Nunca la quise porque nunca me dijiste que existía! – gritó Aioria acercándose a ella hasta que Siegfried lo detuvo – Y por lo de la madrastra, no tienes que preocuparte tanto si no hay otra mujer en mi vida por el momento más que Mist.

Siegfried quedó en silencio al ver que Lyfia guardaba silencio con los ojos muy abiertos con la revelación que Aioria le acababa de confesar. Ella tenía la idea que estaba con la chica pelirroja del Santuario. Aioria al ver que Lyfia se había relajado un poco hizo lo mismo.

\- Lyfia, no vine a pelear. Quise pasar mi cumpleaños con mi hija y lo disfrute mucho. Quiero que aunque yo esté lejos geográficamente hablando, ella no pueda decir que su padre estuvo ausente en su vida. No te la quiero quitar. Las cosas están algo álgidas en Atenas y no le podría dar la atención que necesita o la seguridad. Déjame pasar su cumpleaños con ella en paz, como si fuéramos una familia de verdad. Sammy y yo nos iremos mañana y posiblemente no la pueda ver tan seguido como yo quisiera.

Lyfia miró a los ojos a Aioria. Había visto los ojos de Mist cuando hablaba de él o hacia el intento de hablar de él con las doncellas de Hilda y cuando buscó su apoyo después de su pequeño accidente. Podría ser que pudiera darle esos bonitos recuerdos a Mist para que no se los reclamara en el futuro?

\- Por favor?

Sammy entro corriendo sin tocar la puerta hasta chocar con los pies de Siegfried.

\- Dice la mama de bebe dragoncito que hay que partir el pastel para abrir los regalos antes de que – dijo bostezando también – Mist se duerma por completo.

\- Dile que ya vamos – Contestó Siegfried y al ver que volvía a correr – Y no se corre en los salones!.

Sammy frenó un poco pero siguió caminando rápido y cuando vio que ya no la veían volvió a echar a correr.

\- Está bien. Hoy… me olvidare de molestarte por el bien de Mist, pero esto no cambiara nada.

\- Me sirve por el momento – dijo Aioria ofreciéndole su brazo para salir del salón y mostrar un poco de cordialidad ante su hija.

Siegfried los siguió detrás complacido. Al menos aun esos dos no habían desatado una guerra, aunque la tregua solo había sido pactada por algunas horas más, tendría que ser suficiente por el momento.

 **Agosto 18, 7 am.**

 **Recinto de amazonas**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia**

Geist, Mayura, Marín, Yulij, Kyoko, Junet y Shaina estaban esperando la visita programada del Patriarca al recinto. Les había enviado un mensaje por la tarde y habían pasado la noche limpiando para que quedara reluciente.

\- Gracias por ayudarnos Shaina - dijo Geist – Tú conoces sus gustos.

\- Pues no siempre. Últimamente ya no le puedo seguir la pista. Demasiadas cosas están pasando a nivel "gerencial "y algunas ni siquiera yo las sé, pero Shion pasa cada vez más tiempo solo en las termas tratando de relajarse para no estallar.

\- Ufff! Si ni entre Aries se entienden, los demás estamos perdidas, verdad Junet? – dijo volteando hacia donde la rubia estaba recostada en el sofá con los pies sobre la pared riendo y masajeándose con alguien en el celular – Junet? JUNET!

Del susto hasta dejo caer el celular del recinto, pues estaba de guardia.

\- Si lo rompes lo pagas – dijo Shaina sonriendo – al menos esto cuenta como mi entrenamiento diario verdad Geist. Di que sí.

\- Si.

\- Yupi!

Junet seguía en su misma posición, sin entrar a la plática de las chicas.

\- Junet, por que no dejas eso y vienes para acá – dijo Marín – Si el Patriarca te ve ahí va a creer que estás jugando y…

\- Y no creo que YO deba preocuparme de lo que él pueda pensar ya que yo SI estoy sirviendo fielmente sus órdenes, no como otras que no digo nombres pero me están molestando – dijo en tono casi cantarín.

Shaina se acercó a Junet.

\- Te sientes bien? O es el PMS? Con quien hablas o de que te ríes. Enséñame.

\- Que? No puedo decir nada? – dijo un poco menos agresiva entregándole el celular – Solo es Shun.

Shaina revisó el celular. Efectivamente solo hablaba con Shun.

\- Shun? Creí que él y tu…

\- No somos novios. Él me manda imágenes chistosas para no aburrirme – aclaró Junet – Por ejemplo esta del Sr. Aioria dándole una mordida a su pastel de cumpleaños - le mostro la foto. Aioria tenía toda la cara embarrada de pastel y Mist de caballito sobre sus hombros embarrándole el pelo

\- Que ternuritas. Es Mist! – dijo Shaina sin recordar que Marín estaba a pocos metros – Como es que Shun tiene estas fotos?

\- Se las paso su hermano – contestó Junet y después agregó con voz suficientemente fuerte y venenosa como para que Marín la escuchara – Quien es Mist? Por qué esta con el Sr. Aioria? Mira. Aquí hay una foto muy tierna – dijo mostrándosela a Shaina – Quien no lo conociera, pensaría que es una foto familiar. Esta chica hace bonita pareja con el Caballero de Leo.

El cosmos de Marín encendiéndose alertó a Shaina que había escuchado.

\- El teléfono no es para que estés jugando Junet. Levántate y ven con nosotras que no tarda en venir El maestro y…

Se escuchó un alboroto con las niñas afuera y supieron de inmediato que ya había llegado. Todas salieron y las niñas, Kakyuu incluidas, rodeaban al patriarca con alegría y muchas preguntas sobre todo después de que vieran la nueva armadura de su compañera.

\- Niñas, niñas… tranquilas – dijo Shaina tratando de poner orden.

\- Déjalas. Ha sido negligencia mía no bajar y convivir con ellas. – se dirigió a las niñas – Que les parece si me dejan hablar con sus hermanas mayores y cuando regrese les cuento una historia?

\- Si!

Shaina sonrió al ver la alegría de las niñas.

\- Está bien. Que les parece si mejor le ensenan como hacen las mejores galletas de chismas de Grecia.

\- Podemos ayudar? – preguntó la más pequeña.

\- Si. Vayan.

Todas salieron corriendo hacia la cocina y Marín le hizo una señal a Kakyuu para que las vigilara. Shion entró a la sala común y las siete lo siguieron. Shion admiró lo limpio y acomodado que estaba y se sentó en el sillón de una plaza conminando a las otras a hacer lo mismo delante de él.

Lo hicieron y esperaron a que él les dijera algo, pero él se tomó su tiempo para hacerlo.

\- Señoritas, he bajado hasta aquí por varias razones. Es preferible hacerlo donde no hay oídos extras. – comenzó a decir. Ninguna de las siete hizo ningún ruido. – En primer lugar, debo avisarles que habrá varios cambios que las afectara directamente. Este Santuario ha cambiado de las manos de Athena a las de la diosa Hera – Pudo sentir la incomodidad de todas que iban a comenzar a alegar pero el continuo – Y como saben, ella siempre ha protegido a las féminas que están a cargo de proteger a los dioses, por lo que pueden esperar que haya cambios favorables para ustedes.

\- Pero nosotras servimos a Athena! – reclamó Junet

\- Qué pasa si no queremos servirla a ella? – pregunto Yulij

\- Pueden renunciar y abandonar el santuario desde luego – dijo Shion tranquilamente - No es como que en nuestro historial no tengamos personas que lo hayan hecho, y otros a los que consideramos traidores al haberse unido a otro bando justo en este momento.

\- Lo dice por Shaka, verdad Maestro – pregunto Marín

\- En realidad lo decía por otra cosa – dijo Entregándole un sobre a Kyoko – Pero gracias por recordarme cierto incidente con ese… hombre del cual también tengo que hablarles.

Marín se levantó de su asiento para sorpresa de sus cinco compañeras porque a Junet ya no le sorprendía.

\- Él no es un traidor!

\- Si lo es, o no lo es, hasta donde yo sé, no es asunto tuyo. Lo que si se es que fue un descuido mío el no haberlas advertido en su momento de que desde su desaparición, cualquier persona que se tope con él, deberá hacérnoslo saber para poder saber cómo actuar – se dirigió a todas las demás – Shaka ex dorado de virgo y ahora General Marino de Poseidón, hasta nueva orden, no deberá pisar este santuario bajo ninguna circunstancia y desde luego, debido a su situación legal, tampoco podrán entablar ningún tipo de relación desde amistad hasta algo más hasta que no se aclare todo. Espero que esto quede claro para ustedes quienes, desde luego, tienen la última palabra por el primer punto que vimos el día de hoy.

Todas asintieron y Shion pudo leer la indecisión en la cabeza de Marín y en parte la comprendió porque no tenía opción. En realidad él también se sentía igual pero su responsabilidad era demasiado grande como para botar todo como en realidad quería hacerlo.

\- Aclarado esto y regresando al tema original, la representante de Hera vendrá en estos días a presentarse y las que vayan a quedarse deberán mostrar el mismo respeto que con la anterior diosa. Se supone que el cambio es para bien y aún no sabemos si es temporal o no, pero preparen a las niñas también, por favor. Si alguna de ustedes decide que este ya no es su lugar, por favor encárguese de que las niñas sean transferidas a otra maestra o dígannos si ellas son elegibles para trasladarlas a algún orfanato de la fundación. No habrá ninguna recriminación de nuestra parte, de eso puedes estar segura, Marín.

Intentando ocultar sus sentimientos, Marín volvió a sentarse muy erguida y con las manos en las rodillas.

\- Ahora bien – siguió hablando Shion sabiendo que después de lo que había dicho, ninguna otra cosa habría de sorprenderlas peor – Debido a ciertos eventos inesperados, Kyoko aquí presente, cambiara de residencia.

\- Ahhh felicidades! – dijo Mayura – Finalmente regresaras a casa? (de donde no debiste salir?)

Shion volteó a ver a Mayura. Desde cuándo tan agrios pensamientos.

\- No. Se ha comprometido con El caballero dorado de Aries, así que se mudara en cuanto termine su misión especial en Cabo Sunion que fue pospuesta hasta que termine esta reunión. Hagan la transición lo más suave posible por favor.

\- Que hiciste que cosa? – Exclamó Marín quien parecía ser la única que no estaba al tanto de la situación.

Kyoko comenzó a tamborilear el sobre en sus manos. Estaba demasiado ansiosa por leerlo y por eso evitó contestar la pregunta de Marín quien miró de reojo a Geist. Aunque nadie lo dijera en voz alta, todas sabían que Mu y Geist eran muy cercanos.

\- Y una última cosa antes de subir. Geist ha… rescindido voluntariamente a su puesto como Jefa del Recinto y se me ha dado la recomendación para colocar a Marín o a Mayura en el puesto.

Ahora fue el turno de todas de voltearla a ver.

\- Por qué? – pregunto Yulij – Creí que te gustaba el puesto.

\- Motivos personales – contestó la pelinegra

\- Si pero… eso nunca te detuvo antes – volvió a decir Junet.

Shion sintió la incomodidad de Geist y prefirió interrumpir.

\- Señoritas, fue su decisión. Ahora. Shaina, Geist, Junet, Kyoko y Yulij, decidan a quien creen que sea más capaz entre ellas dos o que merezcan el puesto. – vio que las cinco se miraron sin saber cómo empezar – Geist? Marín o Mayura.

\- (pts.… en serio? No puede ser como voto secreto?) – Uhhh Marín

\- Yulij?

\- (experiencia y virtudes?) Mayura

\- Kyoko?

\- (que fácil) Marín

\- Shaina?

\- (por que me hace esto? Pero ellas necesitan una líder…) Mayura.

\- Muy bien. Tenemos dos votos para cada una. – dijo Shion. Todas voltearon a ver a la más joven de todas ellas – Y bien Junet? Tu voto es el decisivo para este asunto. A quien preferirías tener como Jefa del Recinto? A Marín o a Mayura.

Junet se quedó en silencio unos minutos sonriendo. Eso era demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Comenzó a jugar con su dedo mientras enroscaba su cabello en el en una actitud que Shaina reconoció como propia cuando quería joder a alguien.

\- (Marín o Mayura? Que dilemooooon Jajaja) – Mayura

Shion asintió. La decisión ya la había tomado el, mas no por eso no les daría el derecho a "votación" de las chicas.

\- Muy bien, felicidades Mayura. – dijo Shion – Espero que como tus antecesoras, hagas un buen papel al estar al frente de todas las mujeres que viven aquí. Con los nuevos cambios que estoy seguro habrá, necesitaran a una persona fuerte y que las sepa poner en cintura. Tomaras posesión cuando la representante de Hera venga. Creo que por el momento es todo lo que tenía que decirles y…

Volteó hacia la puerta y se levantó. Había problemas en la octava casa y Shura lo estaba llamando.

\- Tengo que irme. Shaina. Sube tan pronto puedas. – dijo Desapareciendo del lugar.

Kyoko se fue a un rincón a abrir el sobre con desesperación mientras las demás discutían lo que acababa de suceder. No bien acababa de leer el contenido de la carta cayó de rodillas sollozando.

Junet se acercó rápidamente.

\- Que tienes? Te pasa algo?

\- Mi hermana…

\- Shoko? Que con ella?

\- Ella… ella…

Por toda respuesta le extendió la carta para la que leyera. En el documento se leía que Shoko, hermana de Kyoko, y ex Santia, se había enlistado de manera voluntaria a las filas de Poseidón como aprendiz de Sirena bajo las órdenes directas de Aleix de Dragón Marino.

\- Bajo las nuevas reglas, yo ya no podre verla nunca mas – lloro Kyoko

Junet la abrazó empáticamente.

\- No te preocupes por esa regla. Estoy segura de que algo podrás arreglar para volver a verla, después de todo ella no era del servicio activo y la regla no aplicaría.. – dijo Junet – Y estoy segura de que si de algún modo esto te es imposible, puedes pedirle a Marín que te ayude.

\- Marín? – preguntó limpiándose las lágrimas – Por qué?

\- De buena fuente sé que Marín y Aleix son IN-TI-MOS "amigos" por lo que podrá arreglar algo. – contestó Junet con un tono que hizo enfurecer a Marín quien se abalanzó sobre ella llegando a conectarle un golpe en la cara antes de que Shaina pudiera quitársela de encima.

Mayura contuvo a Junet y Shaina condujo a Marín al patio a regañadientes.

\- Marín! Qué demonios te pasa? – le preguntó Shaina – Porque la golpeaste?

\- Me ha estado molestando desde ayer! – respondió Marín enfadada. - Pareciera que todos se han confabulado para hacerlo!

\- Todos? Marín!

\- Todos! Y te estoy incluyendo a ti! – gritó Marín empujándola a un lado para ir a su cabaña pero Shaina le cerró el paso

\- Ahora yo que te hice? – preguntó

\- Aparte de no apoyarme para yo ser la Jefa del Recinto? Por qué no me dijiste que Aioria estaba en Asgard solo! – le reclamó – Fue a verla a ella verdad?

\- Como esperabas que te lo dijera si estabas de viaje para tratar de recuperarte de lo mismo? – respondió Shaina comprensiva – En tus correos con tus fotos te escuchabas tan feliz que no quise echártelo a perder.

\- Porque dejaste que se fuera?

Shaina suspiró.

\- Marín… él estaba relativamente bien hasta hace unos días. Su cosmos dio un bajón tan grande que cuando pidió el permiso, ninguno tuvo el corazón de decirle que no. – le dijo tratando de tranquilizarla – Además solo fue a ver a Mist porque era su cumpleaños y como prueba de ellos se llevó a Sammy y tú sabes que esa nena no se le va a despegar por nada.

Marín se abrazó a si misma entrando a su cabaña. Shaina iba a entrar tras de ella pero recibió un mensaje de texto que la hizo salir corriendo del recinto escaleras arriba no sin antes pedirle a Mayura que se quedara con Marin:

"Samira desapareció. Alerta a los guardias"

 **Agosto 18, 5 pm**

 **Celdas del Calabozo**

 **Santuario de Athena**

Shion caminaba sin hacer ruido por los pasillos que llevaban a la celda donde estaba Mu aun vestido en su magnífica túnica azul marino. Como si no fueran suficientes los problemas normales del santuario, ahora Samira había huido y al menos tres casas doradas no podrían dormir. Ya habían peinado el santuario y pasado lista. Solo había alguien desaparecido aparte de ella pero que había sido uno de los guardias más antiguos que había sido encontrado horas más tarde en el bar ebrio hasta las patitas creyendo que era su día libre, aunque no lo era.

Disminuyó la velocidad de sus pasos al escuchar una melodía ser cantada por su joven discípulo:

So many words for the broken heart  
It's hard to see in a crimson love  
So hard to breathe  
Walk with me, and maybe  
Nights of light so soon become  
Wild and free I could feel the sun  
Your every wish will be done  
They tell me...

Show me the meaning of being lonely  
Is this the feeling I need to walk with  
Tell me why I can't be there where you are  
There's something missing in my heart

Life goes on as it never ends  
Eyes of stone observe the trends  
They never say forever gaze if only  
Guilty roads to an endless love (endless love)  
There's no control  
Are you with me now  
Your every wish will be done  
They tell me

Show me the meaning of being lonely  
Is this the feeling I need to walk with  
Tell me why I can't be there where you are  
There's something missing in my heart…

Shion dio los últimos dos pasos hasta que Mu pudo verlo y solo suspiró. Parecía no haber podido dormir, y no se atrevió a levantar la cara ante su maestro.

El guardia rápidamente le abrió la puerta y Shion entró para sentarse en el catre mientras que Mu, demasiado avergonzado, se quedó sentado en el suelo evadiendo su mirada. Ambos se quedaron callados unos minutos antes de que Mu fuera el primero en romper el silencio.

\- Maestro, perdón por haberle fallado… otra vez – dijo con un tono arrepentido – De verdad no quería…

Shion subió su mano para evitar que siguiera diciendo nada más.

\- Todos hemos cometido errores de esa naturaleza y con las mismas o peores consecuencias Mu, pero si me hubieras dicho que te interesabas en ella, sabes que te hubiera apoyado para que fueras feliz - dijo en tono tranquilo sabiendo que Mu estaba arrepentido de corazón – Aunque me sorprendiste en tu elección. Por nuestra última conversación, creí que habías logrado rastrear alguna lemuriana de raza pura. – dijo – Desde luego Kyoko viene de una muy buena familia japonesa y dudo que tengas alguna queja respecto a sus ancestros.

Mu iba a aclarar las cosas pero lo único que hizo fue abrazar sus rodillas y pegar su cara a ellas. Shion trataba de no sonreír. Claro que lo estaba torturando. Sobre todo después de su conversación con Geist y sabiendo "casi" todo lo que estaba pasando.

\- Además, incluso tu padre me hizo repelar varias veces con sus… tonterías juveniles, pero hasta él hubiera reprobado tu exhibicionismo sin sentido y con una saint. Estaría muy decepcionado de ti. – dijo Shion sabiendo que esto le dolería más que cualquier castigo

\- Lo sé – fue la respuesta apenas audible de Mu

Shion lo atrajo de los hombros para que perdiera el balance y se recargara en sus piernas. Estuvieron así de nuevo unos pocos minutos antes de que Mu le preguntara:

\- Lo de Aioros, es cierto?

\- Que parte?

\- Lo nombró su sucesor? – Preguntó Mu levantando la mirada hacia él.

\- Es cierto.

\- Pero… por qué? Por qué ahora? – insistió Mu

Shion le acaricio la cabeza con ternura como cuando Mu era solo un niño pequeño.

\- Porque mi tiempo ya pasó Mu. Aioros tiene la paciencia y poco a poco va desarrollando la sabiduría para tomar mi lugar muy pronto. – contestó – Técnicamente yo ya debería estar descansando en paz, en mi tumba, velando por ustedes desde donde estuviera. Pero en lugar de eso, accedí de nuevo a estar a cargo de un santuario que ya no tiene razón de ser, de 12 niños dorados de más de 25 que parecen adolescentes calenturientos que además no me respetan ni respetan los preceptos que su propia diosa a la que dicen adorar, impuso y sin contar a los demás que viven en este santuario y estoy cansado Mu. Muy, pero muy cansado.

Mu sintió ahora empatía con su Maestro. Nunca se había puesto a pensar en todo lo que él tenía que cargar a cuestas sin quejarse. Shion suspiró. Que estaba pasando con él? Ahora se estaba confesando con Mu? Tenía que cambiar de tema.

\- Sabes Mu? Creo que de todos mis alumnos a lo largo de estos doscientos años, tu eres el que a mas historias le he contado. Las recuerdas?

A Mu se le iluminaron los ojos.

\- Las recuerdo todas y cada una de ellas Maestro. – dijo en un tono más Alegre

\- No te conté todas porque no algunas no son aptas para los oídos de un niño pequeño, por poderoso que este sea – Dijo Shion – Pero, te gustaría que te contara alguna?

Mu se incorporó por completo y se sentó emocionado frente a su maestro con las piernas en posición de mariposa.

\- Me encantaría y me levantaría un poco el ánimo – contestó Mu – Siempre me motivaron para ser como usted.

\- Yo espero que tu llegues a ser mucho mejor que tu padre y que yo en todos los aspectos Mu, pues como te dije antes, he tenido un par de errores que a la larga incluso me costó la vida. – menciono el patriarca de forma reflexiva – Siempre antepuse mi deber para con Athena sin medir las consecuencias de mis actos e incluso, tomando vidas de inocentes y perdonando a quienes no debía…

Mu miraba intrigado a su maestro. El creía que las historias que le contaba de niños eran simples cuentos de héroes y batallas ficticias, pero aparentemente no había sido así. Sería que confiaba tanto en el que le contaría algún otro secreto?

\- Posiblemente a partir de hoy, me veas más como una persona normal que como tu maestro, me pierdas respeto o incluso algo peor Mu, pero es parte de lo que solo 2 personas aparte de mi conocen y solo una de ellas sigue caminando entre nosotros y sé que me reganara por compartirlo contigo, pero necesito que comprendas que todas las decisiones que tomamos, buenas o malas, tienen consecuencias y es responsabilidad de nosotros que las tomamos dejar de maldecir a nuestra suerte por ellas y soportarlas.

\- Comprendo maestro.

Shion se puso en una posición más cómoda frente a Mu quitándose su casco y su máscara.

\- Tu padre, cuando dejo de ser mi mejor alumno, pasó a ser junto a Dohko uno de mis mejores amigos a pesar de que durante muchos años no pude perdonarle el haber sucumbido ante los encantos de la misma mujer que yo, nos perdonamos mutuamente y fuimos casi inseparables hasta su muerte.

Mu puso más atención que de costumbre, pues hasta la fecha, Shion se había negado a darle más información de la que existía en los archivos.

\- Muerte que solo pudo ser provocada por una diosa, cuando el ya no estaba en su apogeo. – sonrió – Creo que ya no podemos considerarnos jóvenes después de los 100 años humanos y él ya tenía 200.

Mu lo miró con grandes ojos. Su padre había fallecido por culpa de una diosa? Cual?

\- Lo único que nunca pude averiguar Mu, fue quien fue tu madre o que estaba haciendo en esa maldita isla el día que tu padre te rescató de la muerte y falleció. Cuando Gigas te trajo a mí, venia exhausto y no recordaba casi nada de la batalla, pero me dijo que el objetivo de todo eso había sido el asesinato de tus padres y lo consiguió.

\- Gigas? El Sanbocho anterior a Shaina?

\- El mismo.

Mu apretaba los puños.

\- Quien fue esa diosa que me dejo huérfano? Dígame!

\- No Mu. Ni tu estas aun preparado para saberlo, ni yo para decírtelo, pero sí puedo decirte como la conocimos – Mu asintió y Shion continuó recordando lo que había sucedido 34 años atrás.

 ** _Inicio de flashback_**

Toda la tropa estaba lista para la batalla. Habían conseguido un pequeño barco y se adentraban a la zona de la isla maldita de la Reina Muerte, comandados por Los Santos Dorados de Escorpio, Leo, Tauro y Aries; Daidalos de Cefeo, Arles de Altar, y Gigas de la Llama comandarían la segunda línea y algunos santos de bronce y Ghost Saints como refuerzo. Su misión: Derrotar a los Black Saints que habían traicionado sus votos al santuario.

\- Estas seguro de que ella estará ahí? – pregunto Atla de Aries

\- Si está ahí, te aseguro que mi Antares la purificara y la redimirá de su traición – fue la respuesta de Demian de escorpio refiriéndose a la chica que le había robado el corazón y había escapado para revelarse contra el santuario y por quien rogaba que solo fuera un rumor mal infundado.

Atla miró la Isla a lo lejos y pudo atisbar el emblema ondeando en el asta. Entonces era cierto. Alguien tan o más poderoso que Athena misma estaba tras todo esto. Se reportó telepáticamente con su maestro y patriarca y desembarcaron solo los santos dejando atrás las tropas para no llamar tanto la atención.

Había un pequeño pueblo que estaba siendo construido para los santos y su familia y Daidalos no dudó en subirse a un anaquel de madera para gritar.

\- Ríndanse y evitemos muertes innecesarias – gritó pidiendo a Athena que evitara una masacre innecesaria.

Algunos voltearon a verlo pero solo una persona contestó:

\- Lo siento Santo – dijo una voz femenina a quien todos reconocieron como de Nadia , la santa de plata del Águila que había abandonado el santuario ya casi 9 meses y ahora estaba vestida con la armadura negra de acuario.

Demian no dudo un momento y se le acercó abrazándola con fuerza sin poder preguntarle por qué lo había abandonado para renegar de ellos sobre todo después de aquella noche en la que finalmente habían estado juntos por primera y única vez de tanta emoción de verla de nuevo.

Alguien más salió del barco sin que ningún atenientes se percatara y camino hacia ellos envuelto en una capa. Nadie excepto Nadia que quedo frente al muelle, quien inmediatamente reconoció su porte al caminar y el largo de sus dedos al examinar detenidamente el trabajo del artesano lemuriano que confeccionaba las cajas de pandora negras cerca de ahí.

Miró preocupada a su alrededor. Si su señora lo veía ahí, podría ser una clara provocación para ella y lo que menos quería era ver correr la sangre de sus excompañeros.

\- Váyanse por favor. – suplicó a Demian, quien no entendía el porqué de su rechazo.

\- No hare eso hasta que me des una explicación. – contestó Demian

Nadia se separó de Demian y volteó involuntariamente hacia donde estaba su propia cabaña. No suplicaba en balde, pues sus gemelitos recién nacidos apenas una par de semana atrás, dormían plácidamente y lo que menos quería era que una confrontación pudiera dañarlos. Ella no sabía que estaba embarazada hasta que había abandonado el santuario y se hubiera asentado. Su nueva señora le había puesto a Krest como maestro, quien tiempo atrás fuera también un santo de acuario, a ensenarle el arte de los hielos eternos.

Shion fue con calma hacia donde estaban los demás. No traía ni su casco, ni su túnica, ni su máscara. Sus propios santos lo miraron asombrados. No sabían que vendría, pero Shion sabía que lo necesitarían más ahí que el santuario, donde suficientes caballeros se habían quedado a defenderlo en caso de emergencia.

Se detuvo frente a Nadia con una mirada de decepción, tristeza y melancolía mientras Demian se colaba entre ellos. El silencio era demasiado pesado y Atla se dio cuenta que Shion estaba dudando al ver a la pareja, pero tantos años al frente del santuario con una lealtad ciega hacia Athena a pesar de todo, ganó.

Shion no hizo dijo o hizo nada. La sola mirada hizo que Nadia intentara eludirla y por costumbre puso una rodilla en el piso que hizo que Demian se hiciera a un lado.

\- Señor – dijo la Chica sin levantar la mirada – Le suplico que se marchen inmediatamente de la isla. No tenemos ningún conflicto con ustedes y solo queremos vivir libres y sin ataduras.

\- Uniéndose al enemigo? Eso me parece totalmente incongruente con tus palabras. – dijo con voz tranquila pero potente para que todos lo escucharan – Sabes que los traidores, porque si Nadia, lo veas como lo veas, son traidores y desertores, pues juraste lealtad a Athena y sin ninguna explicación renegaste de tus votos, y todos saben que el castigo es la muerte. Así que les doy 15 minutos para entregarse.

Nadia se quedó en silencio. Él tenía razón.

\- Lo que dice es justo – contestó para horror de Demian – Dejen que enviemos lejos a nuestras familias y prometo que haremos lo que usted ordene.

Shion sonrió condescendientemente.

\- No. La ley obliga a tomar a los hijos de los desertores y criarlos para que cumplan los votos que sus padres rompieron. Acaso lo olvidaste también? O… acaso tienes hijos que ocultar?

Una adolescente de cabello a media espalda rubio y vestida con una armadura negra y otro chico un poco más grande se presentaron ante ellos.

\- No podemos permitirte hacer eso. – dijo la chica mientras el horror se dibujaba en la cara de Nadia.

Shion volteó a verlos y de inmediato supo que aquellos no eran simples chiquillos.

\- No te aburres de equivocarte una y otra vez anciano? – repitió mientras Shion la veía detenidamente.- Como te atreves a venir a mi isla sin invitación a amenazar la paz que aquí reina?

\- La Reina muerte me supongo? Tal vez debieron bautizar la isla como de la princesita de Disney. – se escucharon algunas risas entre ambos bandos que hizo que ella frunciera el ceño – Me parece que no queremos hacerle nada a su "preciosa" isla, sino recoger a algunos de sus habitantes que como bien sabe, desertaron de nuestras filas. Estoy en mi derecho de estar aquí y no estoy iniciando ningún confronta miento… aun.

La chica camino muy segura hacia el con un báculo con el que amenazó con tocar a Shion, pero este nunca se movió.

\- Mira anciano, te diré el propósito de lo que hacemos aquí y veras porque no es necesaria tu interferencia y saldrás de aquí corriendo lleno de miedo junto a tus "fieles seguidores".

\- Lo dudo un poquito, pero te escucho desde luego. – dijo Shion sin ninguna expresión

Tanto los caballeros negros, como los atenienses esperaban la menor provocación para defenderse y repeler, pero ninguno de los lideres les dieron ninguna señal.

\- Mi amo y señor está tratando de demostrarle a…

\- Momento – interrumpió Shion volviendo a sonreír – Amo y señor? Entiendo por tu cosmos que eres una diosa al igual que tu compañero… sirves a otro dios mayor? Acaso te castigaron?

Ella se sonrojo y volvió a enfadarse.

\- Deja de interrumpir! Odio que me interrumpan! – dijo dando una patada al piso en forma de rabieta que hizo a Shion hacer su sonrisa más amplia – Ares intenta demostrarle a Zeus que también puede proteger la tierra, así que estoy reentrenando santos para que ellos luchen la próxima guerra Santa en lugar de ustedes.

Shion se volvió hacia el joven que la acompañaba.

\- Es broma cierto?

\- No Shion – contestó sorprendiendo al patriarca por saber su nombre – Mi padre desea crear un santuario alterno y que sus Santos negros puedan vivir aquí y procrear sus mismos sucesores así evitaremos el secuestrar niños como ustedes y Poseidón. Una pequeña variante que él considera necesaria y su propio derecho, pues también es el dios de la guerra.

\- Ya veo. Pueden secuestrar y robar Santos pero no niños. – dijo Shion – No me sorprende de el con su historial. – después se volvió hacia Nadia – Les quedan 10 minutos!

Los Santos negros comenzaron a correr hacia una segunda villa más allá del muelle mientras Nadia, al verse perdida, le confesaba a Demian el nacimiento de sus bebes y El segundo dios hablaba con Shion en presencia de Atla tratando de calmar las aguas. Todos comprendían que su destino era inevitable excepto uno. Traía ciertas viejas rencillas con Gigas quien, como buen santo de las llamas, se prendía fácilmente. No es que fuera poderoso ni mucho menos, sino que cuando se enojaba perdía el control del fuego ocasionando desastres tales que la gente lo confundía con poder.

Ninguno de los estrategas de ambos bandos pudieron prever que estos dos santos menores fueran a ocasionar tal tragedia. En una última provocación del santo negro hacia Gigas, este no pudo contenerse y a traición lo atacó.

\- Llamas eternas! - gritó Gigas siéndole imposible a nadie de los presentes parar el ataque y solo hasta que escucharon el angustioso grito del black saint al ser quemado vivo se dieron cuenta que era demasiado tarde.

La joven diosa atravesó el cuerpo del hombre en llamas con su guadaña para quitarle su sufrimiento y se volvió molesta hacia Shion.

\- Se les dijo que se fueran y no hicieron caso. Ahora cobrare vida por vida. – dijo mientras señalaba a Gigas con el índice.

De algún modo, a pesar de que Gigas había tenido la culpa, sus compañeros se pusieron en calidad de defensa para no dejarlos que nadie lo tocara pero todo ocurrió tan rápido, que Demian y Nadia fueron separados en medio del conflicto y todos comenzaron a atacarse entre los dos bandos.

Shion junto a Atla intentaban hacerlos razonar, pues eso no era parte del plan, pero era imposible con los ánimos tan calientes como el mismo suelo en el que estaban parados. La batalla duró horas entre que la diosa solo quería matar a Gigas y Shion lo impedía ya sea tele transportándolos o repeliendo sus ataques, pero poco a poco ella comenzó a perder interés en Gigas y concentrarse en el patriarca.

Shion estaba entre orgulloso y preocupado: Orgulloso porque ya podía considerarse como sus antecesores peleando con dioses sin dejarse ganar y preocupado, porque podía sentir que había mucha gente civil alrededor aunque esa isla no podía considerarse un paraíso tropical. El calor era infernal y el volcán activo hacia que el aire fuera particularmente denso y desagradable.

La diosa desapareció su cosmoenergia para que Shion usara sus técnicas contra ella, mientras ella preparaba su arma favorita. Cuando Shion junto toda su cosmoenergia preparándola para un solo  
ataque, jamás imagino que justo cuando Shion arrojo miles de estrellas fugaces con su revolución de polvo estelar en contra de ella, para horror de Demian y sus demás compañeros, Nadia se interpuso entre su técnica y la diosa esperando que Shion detuviera su ataque sin saber que esto no era posible.

\- No! – gritó Demian desesperado corriendo hacia ella para tomarla en sus brazos.

Shion también se arrodillo ante ella dejando a la diosa estupefacta. Ya con la mirada en Demian, y sus últimas fuerzas Nadia miró a Demian y susurro:

\- Llévalos… con mi hermana… - y cerró los ojos para no abrirlos jamás.

La isla había comenzado a ser evacuada de los civiles cuando la enorme cosmoenergia de la diosa se hizo presente. Shion pudo ver que de sus ojos azules parecía salir fuego.

Shion dio la orden de retirada. Ya había sido demasiada muerte y destrucción por un mal entendido. La tierra comenzó a temblar y todos corrieron hacia los barcos.

\- Debemos hacer que todos se marchen y contenerla aquí – dijo Shion viendo como incluso el chico que acompañaba a la diosa corría hacia la cabaña de ella para rescatar a sus bebes que quedarían olvidados y su padre lo mataría si eso ocurría pues ya les había dictado su destino.

Los caballeros atenienses comenzaron a ayudar a los demás a evacuar y a regresar al barco mientras que solo Demian, Atla, Daidalos y Shion se quedaron a resistir la Ira de la Reina Muerte quien aumentaba furiosa su cosmos cada vez más. En la punta del volcán podía verse una luminiscencia inequívoca de que el magma había subido hasta niveles muy peligrosos.

\- Váyanse y sálvense – dijo Shion a Atla – transpórtalos de ser necesario!

\- No me iré sin usted maestro!

\- No tenemos tiempo para discutir. – gritó Shion

Demian se levantó decidido del suelo.

\- Yo me quedare y la contendré aquí. Váyase maestro, por favor. – pidió mientras veía a la diosa que parecía envuelta en un remolino de llamas y la atacaba con una variante de la aguja escarlata logrando asestarle varios aguijonazos ardientes para sorpresa de ella quien no entendía como un simple humano podía lastimarla así – En el santuario aun lo necesitan. Muchos más de nosotros están esperándolo… y la reencarnación de Athena está muy próxima!

\- No puedo dejarte aquí solo – contesto Shion renuente.

Daidalos se acercó a Demian.

\- Yo me quedare con él.

\- No! – Contestó el dorado de escorpión – Tienes una esposa que tendrá un hijo. Tienes mucho por que vivir.

Con una sonrisa triste, Daidalos le puso una mano en el hombro de su compañero y se volvió hacia Shion y Atla.

\- Solo… dígale que… no discutiré más con ella por el nombre del bebe y… que aceptare que le ponga Albiore como mi padre.

Con un nudo en la garganta Shion asintió y se llevó a un renuente Atla hacia el barco quien se negaba en dejar atrás a sus compañeros, pero varias rocas incandescentes salieron del volcán hacia ellos y tuvo que correr.

Desde el barco Shion se recriminaba en dejar a los dos jóvenes caballeros ahí, pero cuando volvió por ellos ya era demasiado tarde. Solo encontró los cadáveres de 4 humanos, Daidalos, Demian y dos black saints que parecían haber sido asesinados con la misma arma.

 ** _Fin del Flashback._**

\- Así que como ves Mu, todos tenemos errores de que lamentarnos. Los tuyos son menos… letales – confesó Shion tratando de adivinar su reacción porque Mu se había quedado callado – Esa fue la primera vez que nos topamos con esa diosa, pero desgraciadamente no la última.

Intentaba recordar las miles de veces en las que Shion le había pedido que aprendiera a desviar su ataque a pesar de haberlo lanzado para evitar herir a un inocente. Seria por este motivo por el que lo hizo? Por otro lado cinco años atrás había escuchado de la pelea de Milo contra Albiore en la isla Andrómeda. Albiore era el hijo de Daidalos cuya leyenda decía que era un santo de plata legendario con el poder de un dorado, y sabía que si no era por Afrodita, Milo habría muerto a manos de Albiore. Ahora no cabía duda que solo un dios había podido terminar con la vida de este.

De no haber muerto a manos de Saga, Mu mataría con sus propias manos al imbécil de Gigas que había provocado todo ese relajito que le había costado la vida a varias personas.

Shion se puso su casco y su máscara y se levantó del catre. Recordar esas anécdotas, era recordar como al final de su vida anterior su deber lo cegaba al grado de matar.

\- Creo que suficiente por esta visita Mu. – dijo caminando algunos pasos hacia la puerta – No esperaba tardarme tanto pero… creo que yo también necesitaba un break. Samira desapareció y tengo que ver si ya hay noticias.

\- Desapareció? La secuestraron? – preguntó preocupado

\- No. Intuyo más una… separación marital Mu. – dijo tan tranquilo que Mu suspiró aliviado

Espero a que llegara a la puerta para levantarse del suelo y preguntarle.

\- No. Aun no se vaya. Dígame donde está enterrado mi padre? Cómo murió? Cuando? – dijo Mu tratando de tomar el control de sus emociones pero estaba a punto de perderlo.

Shion volteó a verlo. Sabía que le partiría el corazón a Mu saberlo.

\- 8 años después de lo que acabo de contarte, se enteró que tu madre y tu fueron tomados como rehenes de unos santos negros y ato cabos. Fue a recuperarte junto con Gigas y otros más pero solo volvió Gigas contigo en brazos y solo supo explicar que un gran destello de cosmos de la misma diosa de años atrás los asesinó. Reclamaba la posesión de los gemelos a quien exigía que se les devolvieran pero…

Shion pudo ver que la mente de Mu ya estaba uniendo el rompecabezas y sabría pronto a quienes se refería.

\- Tu padre fue por tanto asesinado en esa Isla. La misma Reina Muerte lo dejo enterrado en esas desoladas y áridas tierras.

\- Pero esa isla ya no existe verdad? como le llevare una ofrenda? - dijo Mu encerrado en su dolor. Lo cierto es que la razón por la que estaba en el calabozo y deprimido hasta hacia unos minutos, había pasado a segundo plano.

Shion le puso una mano en el hombro y se disponía a abrazarlo cuando una voz en una de las celdas cercanas se escuchó.

\- Mentiroso! Ella no es así!

Shion se sorprendió de que hubiera alguien más en los calabozos. No se suponía que lo hubiera. Volteó a ver a Mu como pidiendo una explicación.

\- Hubo un derrumbe en Cabo Sunion y esta inutilizable por el momento, así que trajeron al Berseker que capturaron aquí.

Shion maldijo a todos los que le habían ocultado esa información y salió de la celda de Mu para dirigirse a esa otra. Pudo darse cuenta que ese soldado de Ares no tendría más de 20 años.

\- Parece que tú tienes otra versión de la historia y tienes muchas ganas de hablar - dijo Shion con voz firme – Pues habla!

El berseker que estaba sentado en el catre igual que Mu se levantó para quedar frente al patriarca.

\- Ella no ha estado en esa isla en 34 años. – dijo fuerte y claro – Fue tu amiguito el que lo planeo todo con mi señor.

\- De que estas hablando? – pregunto Shion curioso de que a tan tierna edad el berseker frente a el supiera algo que el no.

\- El botijitas que provocó la ira de la Reina Muerte hace 34 años, al que tu llamas Gigas, fue el mismo que regresó con un santo dorado a la isla años después a base de mentiras, logrando que fuera emboscado por el gran Ares. Lo recuerdas? Ese viejo Santo de Aries se había llevado a los gemelos de paseo ese día y El idiota los dejo con su novia que tenía un bebe recién nacido para que pasaran el día en el circo que había llegado a Rodorio mientras terminaba su guardia en el santuario, pero ellos se le perdieron a ella como niños traviesos y cuando Gigas llego a interrogarla, ella estaba asustada y clamaba por la ayuda de Gigas para encontrar a los gemelos para que Atla no se metiera en problemas y el, enojado porque sus planes fueron frustrados, se la entregó moribunda a la señora Eris, quien se dedicó a cuidar al bebe lemuriano hasta que la señora murió y fue enterrada en algún lugar de Rodorio que obviamente yo no sé, solo sé que no fue en el cementerio para que el Caballero dorado de Aries no se diera cuenta. A Gigas le dio miedo la ira de su Patriarca y le entregó el niño.

Shion escuchó como Mu se paraba y azotaba la puerta queriendo romperla para ver a la cara a su vecino. Al estar sellada con la sangre de Athena solo pudo gritar llorando.

\- Como sabes todo eso? Habla o juro que yo mismo te mato cuando me dejen salir de aquí!

Shion no culpaba a Mu por querer hacerlo. Parecía que una sola persona era culpable de todo y apenas se estaba enterando ahora. Que otras cosas habían sido cambiadas por la ambición y traición de Gigas?

\- Mi padre era el encargado de llevar y traer la correspondencia entre el señor Ares y la ahora fallecida señorita Keres, mejor conocida como la Reina Muerte… aunque me gusta pensar que esos rumores de su muerte son infundados. – dijo muy orgulloso

Shion observo que el joven berseker se fue al rincón sobre su catre a meditar, y rezar mientras esperaba que Mu no tomara nota del nombre de la diosa. El berseker le rezaba a Ares y a la diosa Keres, para que los siguiera protegiendo donde quiera que se encontrara y de paso que lo sacaran de ahí pronto.

\- Dijiste que estaba muerta. Entonces por qué le rezas? – volvió a preguntar Shion

\- Porque nuestros rezos dan fuerzas a los dioses cuando han sido heridos de gravedad - fue lo único que el berseker dijo ante la atónita mirada de Shion, un Mu que lloraba en silencio y un Oculto Aioros que traía en la mano el teléfono porque Shion tenía una llamada.

Aioros no se dejó ve en unos segundos más que le paso el teléfono a Shion y lo siguió en silencio hasta su oficina. Ahora comprendía mejor que la responsabilidad que se acababa de echar encima era infinita y agradecía ser solo humano y no tener la longevidad de los lemurianos, o terminaría completamente loco. Como hacia Shion para no estarlo ya?


	201. Chapter 201

**Capítulo 199**

 **Agosto 18, 6 pm**

 **Celdas del Calabozo**

 **Santuario de Athena**

Dohko esperaba pacientemente a que Aioros lo comunicara con su mejor amigo. Espero bastante y como no tenía para cuando se puso mientras a recordar lo sucedido con Akane el día anterior:

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _A medio día…_**

Dohko había terminado algunas investigaciones extras para su caso y estaba feliz. Si todo seguía así, estaba seguro de poder dar suficientes pruebas a la juez para ya dejarlo en libertad por una vez por todas, y con la única con la que se le ocurrió que le gustaría compartir este momento, era una fiscal muy rejega, por lo que decidió marcarle a su celular secundario.

Akane estaba en su oficina discutiendo con los investigadores el por qué carajo no estaban completos los informes en el caso de Yingbang cuando tu teléfono comenzó a sonar.

A Fiscal Li.

D (voz fingida) Buenos Días. Esta es una encuesta telefónica para que vote por su película favorita a) sola en casa o b) Silencio de los inocentes.

A La B

D Felicidades! Ha sido la persona número 1000 en contestar la encuesta telefónica y se ha ganado uno de los pasee para la food expo de esta noche. Puede pasar a recoger su boleto en la taquilla solo con su nombre entre las 6 y la 7. Puede confirmar que estará ahí?

A Si. 6:15. Gracias.

Akane siguió gritándoles a todos los inútiles que la estaban "haciendo quedar mal" con el procurador y termino echando abajo la mesa de una patada, amenazando con que serían sus bolas si no arreglaban el relajo en el que estaba metida por su culpa antes de salir azotando la puerta para casi correr a su departamento a quitarse el uniforme y cambiarse para asistir al food expo, que era un evento muy famoso que ocurría cada año en Hong Kong, donde proveedores de comida de todo el mundo, traían sus stands para promocionarlo en una de las ciudades más cosmopolitas de Asia.

Por eso mismo, se colocó uno de sus pantalones rectos negros, una blusa roja de cuello Mao y unas babuchas. Con su cabello peinado sin su moño apretado y con un poco más de maquillaje que lo que acostumbraba en horario de trabajo lo que la hacía verse más joven y moderna.

Llegó a la expo e hizo fila en la taquilla. Pudo ver que como siempre, muy discretamente dos personas del servicio secreto la vigilaban pero no le dio importancia. Recogió el sobre que contenía el boleto y un mapa de la expo donde estaba remarcado con marcador el pabellón europeo.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Parecía la búsqueda del tesoro y sin esperar mucho, entró a la expo que como siempre estaba abarrotada de gente.

Caminó varios pasillos siguiendo el mapa sin ninguna prisa y bastante intrigada en lo que veía en los escaparates hasta que una voz le dijo suavemente al oído:

\- Le recomiendo que comience con el pabellón griego. casi no hay gente y no engorda tanto.

Akane se asustó y le dio un mega codazo en el estómago a Dohko, quien de no ser por años de entrenamiento y muy buenos músculos, hubiera caído al piso de dolor, pero a pesar de eso la miró extrañado sobándose.

\- Perdón, perdón, pero me asustó – se justificó

\- Así tendrá la conciencia – reclamó Dohko

\- Ojala tuviera oportunidad para hacer que mi conciencia se asustara – rebatió Akane – Gracias por la sugerencia pero No sé nada de comida griega así que no sé por dónde empezar.

\- Que prefiere. dulce o salado?

\- Salado

\- Entonces le sugiero que pruebe el kebab de cordero que tienen en aquel stand. – dijo Dohko – el sazonador que promocionan hace magia.

Akane se acercó a donde Dohko le sugirió y probó uno.

\- Mmm está rico. Come mucho de esto en Grecia con su hermano? – preguntó pero Dohko se echó a reír.

\- Jajaja no esperaras que borrego coma borrego. eso sería canibalismo niña.

Akane no estaba familiarizada con el chiste por lo que solo lo miró.

\- Borrego coma borrego? No entiendo. – dijo – Hablo de su hermano no de una mascota o lo que sea.

\- Bueno a ver… desde el principio... de cual de mis hermanos hablas? – pregunto Dohko a una confundida Akane.

\- El que vi en la audiencia, Pues cuantos tiene?

Dohko se puso a hacer cuentas mentales, con los dedos… y después se rascó la cabeza.

\- Demasiados. Y sí. El borreguito no come carne. Es vegetariano más no vegano. Convenenciero, tu sabes. – contestó.

Sin entender mucho de eso, Akane camino al siguiente stand donde Dohko le señaló un envoltorio de espinaca.

\- Hábleme de sus hermanos si no es mucho Inconveniente – pidió Akane a modo de distracción.

\- mmm... bueno... Shion es el único que es tan ruco... mmm... no espera... cuenta si te mueres y revives? o se toma como si acabaras de nacer? - se preguntó a si mismo

Akane levanta una ceja confundida. Era en serio la pregunta o se estaba haciendo tonto?

\- eso se lo tengo que preguntar a mi regreso. Pero... cuál era la pregunta?

\- Que me hable de sus hermanos. –dijo Akane con la esperanza de volver a escuchar alguna de las coloridas historias del héroe de su infancia.

\- Bueno, ya conociste a Shion, Patriarca del Santuario y oficialmente el sabelotodo de la familia.

Akane asintió:

\- Esta guapo. Hasta la Juez le echo el ojo.

\- Ni le jueguen. Es joto. – dijo Dohko - Luego le siguen los gemes. Esos no te los presento porque... mmm... también son jotos. Luego sigue Aioros... próximo sucesor de Shion...

\- No me diga. También es Joto?

Dohko le lanzó una encantadora sonrisa.

\- Bueno bueno, ninguno es joto pero algunos son demasiado guapos para la paz mental de los que somos menos agraciados.

\- Jaja ya entendí. Van 3, 4 con Shion? - dijo Akane comiéndose el envoltorio de espinacas.

Dohko camino quedando a espaldas. Prácticamente jugaban al juego de no conocerse para los tipos que la seguían.

\- Está también Shura que ya se casó. Gracias Athena! – dijo en pose de agradecimiento con las palmas hacia arriba - siempre es bueno que sientan cabeza. Después les siguen Afro y DM. o como en secreto los llamamos, la guayaba y la tostada.

\- Y porque los llaman así? - preguntó curiosa mientras él le señalaba otro stand.

\- porque siempre andan juntos

\- Y sus otros hermanos también tienen sobrenombres secretos?

\- Jaja si pero no entenderías por que los llamamos así hasta que los conozcas en persona

\- Entonces me quedare con la duda por siempre y luego de los mayores quien viene?

\- mmm... Iceman, el bicho, el shakaloso, O'mally, Viruta y Capulina.

Akane comenzó a ahogarse con la baklavas que comía en ese momento. Dohko tuvo que darle unas palmaditas e irse a robarse una botella de agua mineral para traérselo a la chica. Esta le dio unos tragos y comenzó a tranquilizarse.

\- Perdón qué? - dijo cuando apenas pudo hablar.

\- que de qué?

\- Esos nombres, acaso están en una pandilla o algo así? – preguntó Akane en modalidad Fiscal lo que hizo sonreír a Dohko.

\- Jajaja mas o menos

\- Y son solo hombres sus hermanos? – preguntó – No tiene hermanas, primas, tías…?

\- últimamente se adoptó a Shaina así que supongo que también cuenta... Sammy no sé si cuenta o no, pero igual vive arriba así que diré que es la menor por el momento hasta que Shion diga lo contrario. – dijo algo dubitativo – Creo que nunca había pensado en esa pregunta.

Akane miró a Dohko preguntándose si le estaba tomando el pelo o no, pero el únicamente le señaló otro platillo.

\- prueba las hojas de parra rellenas

Obedientemente lo hizo pero su expresión seria no cambio.

\- Muy buenas - Digo carraspeando - Buen trabajo hizo usted y Wu en la audiencia

\- Wu me dijo que los reganaron. Por qué fue?

Ella volteó a mirar a otro lado apenada.

\- qué? tan malo fue?

\- Porque ella menciona que su caso es un chiste y solo le estamos haciendo perder tiempo ya que las pruebas no son concordantes y no había fundamentos para acusarlo a usted, Y aunque me duela admitirlo es cierto me deje llevar por lo que decían los investigadores.

\- Bueno... quiero suponer que tampoco le dieron mucho tiempo para hacer su propia investigación – la justificó Dohko

Akane lanzó un gran suspiro mientras volvía a tomar otro sorbo de agua.

\- he intentado enfocarme solo en su caso pero es imposible ya que tengo otros casos pendientes que no puedo abandonar – respondió Akane evadiendo su mirada y pensando que hasta no terminar de cumplir el tiempo con el gobierno, su vida y la de su padre seguirían pendiendo de un hilo y esto siempre la sacaba de balance. – Lo siento.

Dohko pareció percibir algo porque frunció el ceño.

\- Por qué no simplemente turnó el caso a otro fiscal? Le aseguro que no estaré ni más cerca ni más lejos de morir si lo hiciera en aras de su salud. – dijo esta vez muy serio, tanto que Akane lo percibió.

\- Lo lamento maestro. Si yo no me hubiera dejado guiar por solo el informe de los investigadores usted no estaría pasando por esto. – pudo ver a las personas que la seguían como si la estuvieran buscando – No. No puedo delegarlo a otro fiscal.

\- por qué?

\- Porque no! – gritó Akane haciendo que Dohko guardara silencio.

Akane se tomó el puente de la nariz con dos dedos.

\- Esto se me está saliendo de control – susurró antes de hablar en voz alta - No todos los fiscales, investigadores, peritos y abogados son ineptos y corruptos. Espero que esto no lo haga odiarnos.

Dohko dejo de verla para comenzar a comer y moverse de puesto. Esta vez Akane fue quien lo siguió.

\- Por algo la pusieron en este caso tan "importante" – señaló Dohko quedándose en un incómodo silencio por algunos minutos mientras probaba de todo.

Akane no se sentía en su elemento al no haber probado nunca esa comida, pero le pareció que era una conversación más neutral, así que la inicio.

\- Que es una tapa? – preguntó Akane leyendo un letrero en español.

\- Como la mitad de abajo de un sándwich - contestó Dohko sin voltear.

\- Sabe mucho de comida? – insistió Akane.

\- No realmente, Pero las tapas son la especialidad de Shura. – contestó Dohko pasando al siguiente stand.

La verdad es que intentaba pensar cómo hacer que Akane dejara esa personalidad tan apretada al mismo tiempo que le platicara lo que había descubierto.

\- Si le pregunto platos típicos de otros países lo sabe?

\- Yo se muchas cosas. Pregúntame si quieres – contestó Dohko.

\- Perú?

\- el rocote relleno

\- Dinamarca?

\- el gravad laks

\- Rusia?

\- Uja

\- Francia?

\- foi gras

\- Mexico

\- chilaquiles

\- Hungria?

\- gulash

\- Colombia

\- el ajiaco

\- Reino unido?

\- fish and chips

Akane fingió darse por vencida.

\- Ok, Usted gana. Si le pregunto todo el continente seguro me los dice pero Ha comido todo eso?

Dohko hizo memoria y su estómago comenzó a hacer ruidos de hambre.

\- mmm... respuesta corta... si

\- Entonces estoy en buena compañía para esta exposición - dijo Akane sonriendo por primera vez

\- ciertamente. – dijo Dohko volteando hacia todos lados – Solo que hay mucha gente.

\- Alguna sugerencia?

Dohko la tomó de la mano.

\- sí. - dijo jalándola rápidamente para correr hacia un stand vacío haciéndola saltar la valla y jalándola hacia abajo para quedar sentados dándole la espalda al tumulto de gente mientras se escuchaban dos voces gritar mientras corrían y los pasaban de largo. Era Obvio que la buscaban a ella.

Akane contuvo la respiración hasta que los escuchó alejarse. Era la primera vez que lo hacía y Dohko pudo darse cuenta que había perdido un poco el color y aunque lucia asustada también le brillaban los ojos con emoción. Esa niña era todo un enigma para él.

\- Aquí está más privado para hablar, pero aun con mucha gente a su alrededor en caso de que necesite pedir ayuda – explicó Dohko cerrando su mano sobre la de ella.

Akane se dio cuenta que él no la había soltado y tímidamente la retiro.

\- Por qué lo haría?

\- No sé. Por la misma razón que está temblando. – dijo Dohko

\- No no. Es solo que… es la primera vez en mi vida que me escondo con alguien – dijo sonriendo – Sé que china es el país más grande del mundo pero a veces siento que es una prisión muy muy pequeña.

Dohko la miro fijamente hasta que Akane se ruborizo y exclamó.

\- No debí decir eso. No quiero que piense mal de mí.

\- Más me puse a pensar en cosas en las que Shion me estaría dando un buen madrazo, así que estoy seguro que no son cosas malas, por lo menos en mi lista. – sonrió Dohko.

\- Porque siempre dice que Shion lo regañaría o le daría un madrazo? – preguntó Akane

\- Porque es el mayor y se cree la mama de los pollitos. Además es el jefe de familia y es muy serio como pudiste apreciar en la audiencia.

\- Si. Se vio muy serio y formal, pero así es con todo el mundo?

\- Y a veces peor – aclaró Dohko.

\- Bueno y… para que me citó aquí? – preguntó Akane

\- Pues principalmente y por el momento, únicamente de trabajo. – respondió Dohko - Después ya veremos. – se acomodó en una posición más cómoda poniéndose de frente a ella - Ahora que ya comprendió con pruebas que no estaba jugando cuando le dije que traería las pruebas, quiero demostrar mi inocencia antes de poder irme a casa.

Akane recogió sus piernas y se abrazó las rodillas.

\- Usted y Wu que tienen planeado para demostrar su inocencia?

\- intento descubrir al asesino yo mismo

Akane sonrió condescendientemente.

\- Si eso fuera tan fácil cualquier persona lo haría. usted lo puede descubrir pero necesita pruebas que lo respalden.

\- Obviamente – dijo Dohko muy serio - Pero... nadie se mete conmigo y queda libre de castigo. Tengo que hacer justicia. La pobre reina de cougartown debió ser asesinada por una razón y si algo nos ha enseñado la televisión, es que el dinero es un poderoso motivo para hacerlo.

Akane continuó en su misma posición pero escuchándolo atentamente.

\- No hay pruebas que incriminen a otra persona, y los investigadores no dieron indicios de otra cosa. – dijo

Dohko negó con la cabeza.

\- Se equivoca. No buscaron porque creyeron que yo sería fácil de incriminar. No se interesaron en saber la verdad sino en hundirme a mi – declaró con vehemencia.

\- y como puede usted estar tan seguro de eso? – los defendió Akane. No podía dejarse llevar por el entusiasmo – Comprendo que se pasaron unos protocolos por encima pero eso no quiere decir que no investigaron bien. O usted es perito y no lo sabía?

\- no soy perito... soy libra y como puede usted estar segura de que investigaron bien? hasta la juez nos da la razón de que todo está muy raro. – alegó Dohko - creo que el primer paso será encontrar al testigo estrella.

\- El testigo se puede encontrar pero sin pruebas no se puede entrevistar si él no quiere colaborar, interrogar o llamar a juicio sin orden, que CSI no le enseño eso? – dijo Akane en un tono burlón que terminó por molestar a Dohko. Nadie se metía con su programa favorito y salía incólume.

Akane pudo ver cómo le saltaba la venita de la ceja mientras le decía:

\- Pruebas? Que más prueba que la que el tipo abandonó la escena del crimen abandonando activos valiosos de la empresa para la que trabajaba? – Akane se sorprendió con esto - Además Si yo hubiera atacado a la señora Vandervilt el debió escuchar sus gritos. Por qué no se le permitió a mi abogado examinar la escena que se supone que es la limosina? tomaron sus fotitos y devolvieron el auto así nomás a la arrendadora?, por qué no trajeron al chofer? solo se enfocaron en la cosa más fácil que era culparme a mí!

Akane se cruzó de brazos.

\- Al chofer le tomaron su declaración en la escena y él fue el que llamo a la policía, así que decir que él no se tuvo en cuenta es mentira. Su abogado no puede examinar la escena porque no es criminalista, ni la defensa lo solicito, el auto fue procesado y debe seguir como escena hasta acabar el caso, con que cargos se trae al chofer si su declaración ya está?

\- Porque como dije, su historia no concuerda! – dijo Dohko manoteando el Stand y haciendo saltar a Akane – sus amiguitos uniformados dicen que la señora se defendió por lo que debió haber gritado y si hubiera gritado él hubiera podido bajar y ayudarla. Son estúpidos o que!

\- En la audiencia ya se determinó que hubo negligencia, eso está claro, pero seguimos en el mismo punto como piensa probar su inocencia?, como va hacer que la fiscalía en este caso yo pida otras pruebas?, yo puedo creer en su inocencia, podemos hablar de lo que sea pero si no hay evidencia no probaremos nada y no sé si Wu le dijo pero no hay cuerpo así que determinar otra causa de muerte este complicado

Dohko estaba a punto de perder la paciencia en qué? Chorro cientos años. Respiró profundamente antes de preguntar:

\- Ok. de acuerdo. Que evidencia necesito según sus "estatutos"? si hay una forma pero primero quiero escuchar su opinión.

Akane se sonrojo un poco. Sabía que estaba siendo deliberadamente tosca con él, pero era mejor a darle falsas ilusiones.

\- la evidencia tiene que ser respaldada por una orden o ser legal así que toca tener mucho cuidado. Consígame pruebas de que alguien más está involucrado y porque? Una causa probable para volver a llamar al chofer. Si existe otras hipótesis con respecto a la causa de muerte de la señora Vandervilt y como se puede avalar sin cuerpo , yo dije que tenía la declaración, y que no tenía otra causa para llamarlo no que no quería hacerlo

Dohko se cruzó de brazos para pensar. Akane comenzó a jugar con su cabello nerviosa. No es que no quisiera ayudarlo pero no podía permitirse el lujo de poner en riesgo la integridad física de su padre. No después de tanto tiempo.

\- Le diría que tendríamos que hacer una sesión espiritista para que ella nos dijera pero... - se quedó callado de repente cuando una idea cruzó por su cabeza. - Ok. mmm... que cosa le podría dar a Minos...

\- Minos quien es Minos? - preguntó Akane siendo acallada por un simple movimiento de la mano de Dohko.

\- Shhhht estoy pensando... lo malo es que si le pido el favor, ni Shion me perdona, ni Minos dejara que lo olvide...

Akane no estaba comprendiendo cual era el punto de toda esa pensadera. Después de un rato, exclamó:

\- Me doy. Mejor le digo a DM que me ayude otra vez.

\- Alguna idea? – preguntó curiosa.

\- sí. Ir al infierno y preguntarle a la señora Vandervilt

Akane lanzó la carcajada, cosa que de nuevo no le gustó a Dohko. Ella estaba claramente burlándose de él.

\- no sirve porque ella no puede presentarse en el juicio ni estar como evidencia. Además, dudo que haya tintorerías para que se presente con una inmaculada sábana blanca.

\- no busco traerla. – respondió muy serio - Solo que me diga que fue lo que paso. De ahí buscar las evidencias para demostrarlo.

Akane se recargó en sus manos al estilo cangrejo.

\- Si eso fuera posible, yo tendría las cárceles a reventar con tanto testimonio fantasmal.

Dohko se levantó muy despacio pero mirándola todo el tiempo. Su expresión era claramente de enfado.

\- Parece que estar trabajando tanto en esto le ha hecho perder la esperanza y una vez más que me subestima y odio que lo hagan. Buenas tardes, señorita Li. Disfrute el festival – dijo saltando la valla de nuevo perdiéndose rápidamente entre la multitud.

No le dio tiempo de reaccionar a Akane hasta que ya lo había hecho y ella lentamente se levantó para ver si era una de sus bromas, pero al ver que no lo era, volvió a su lugar debajo de la valla y escondió su cara entre sus rodillas en actitud deprimida. No quería que el héroe de su infancia pensara mal de ella, pero estaba bastante asustada debido a la constante presión que el procurador estaba ejerciendo sobre ella a partir de la audiencia. No solo su familia estaba en peligro ahora, sino los investigadores, sus familias, Wu y el mismo Dohko.

\- Que puedo hacer? – se preguntó una y otra vez hasta que al final sacó su celular para enviarle un mensaje a Dohko. – "Lamento si me veo como una persona sin esperanzas, pero cuando los errores pueden costar la vida de personas inocentes, es mejor ser precavida. Si me da otra oportunidad, podemos vernos el 20 al Templo Budista en teleférico y le prometo llevar un poquitín más de esperanza y dejar mi fachada perra en mi locker. Si? Por favor?"

Se quedó unos segundos viendo la pantalla antes de suspirar derrotada y volverse a levantar para salir a donde la multitud se movía rápidamente. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que hubiera una contestación a su mensaje:

\- "misma hora"

Akane sonrió aliviada y le contestó:

\- "gracias. Ahí lo veré. Algo más que me recomiende para comer?"

\- "cero comida china" (emoticón de carita feliz)

\- "eso no fue lo que pregunté"

Pero Dohko ya no volvió a contestar dejando que Akane degustara todo tipo de comida europea sola. Él tenía mucho trabajo en dos cosas: Demostrar su inocencia y ensenarle a Akane a disfrutar de una vida que era efímera y pasaba tan rápido que no había tiempo para estar asustada.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

Dohko escuchaba palabra por palabra, muy a lo lejos, la historia que Shion le estaba contando a Mu. Pero se había vuelto loco? Eso solo iba a desatar la tercera guerra mundial!

Shion se sorprendió de ver a Aioros en el calabozo con el teléfono en la mano, viéndolo entre confundido y enojado por la conversación que acababa de escuchar.

\- Desde cuando estas escuchando? – pregunto Shion viendo que el teléfono estaba en speaker por error.

\- Yo… prácticamente desde que usted llego pero…

\- Es para mí la llamada? – dijo tomando el teléfono de las manos de Aioros y yéndose caminando hacia su oficina antes de contestar. – Hola?

Vio que Aioros iba a seguirlo y deliberadamente cerró la puerta tras de él, dejándolo fuera de la conversación.

D Shion, no estoy de acuerdo en que le hayas dicho a Mu…

S Ahhh Dohko amigo mío… que te has hecho?

D No me cambies el tema. Vas a tener grandes problemas por no consultarlo conmigo primero.

S Lo siento. No sabía que eras mi siquiatra. Ya que veo que tú también me darás problemas, dime para que llamas.

D Quisiera pedirle de favor, su alteza, me devuelva mi cosmos para que pueda recuperar mi vida.

S No

D Es mío. Me lo quitaste con engaños.

S Tienes razón. Ven por él.

D Que? Es en serio?

S Si.

D Si voy, me lo regresaras así porque si?

S Aquí te estará esperando tu vasija.

D No me lo puedes mandar con Mu?

S No. Mu no estará disponible en muchos días.

D Pero, no podre salir del lio en el que estoy sin él.

S Creí que eras mejor que eso. Donde quedo tu sabiduría de 275 años.

D En el mismo lugar donde quedo tu misericordia. Ven y tráemelo tu no seas malito.

S Lo siento estoy ocupado. Por qué no le rezas a Athena para ver si ella te lo regresa?

D Que grosero. Ella no me va a contestar solo por una tontería como esta.

S Desde luego que no. Ahora el santuario es responsabilidad de Hera, no de Athena.

D Que que?

S Cuando vengas por tu cosmos te explico.

D No, no. Explícame ahora.

S Pronto lo sabrás. Habrá una videoconferencia con los que están afuera muy pronto. Mientras tanto, sigue con el buen trabajo de investigación para aclarar tu nombre.

D Pero…

S Vamos Dohko! Ya vi que lo sabes hacer bien. Demuestra que puedes tigre.

D Pero…

Shion colgó el teléfono y lo azotó prácticamente sobre el escritorio. Se escuchó que tocaron a la puerta.

\- Adelante.

Shaina entró con un montón de papeles para que el patriarca los firmara.

\- Aioria llamó para decir que Sammy está resfriada y quisiera quedarse un par de días más para no arriesgarla – dijo Shaina poniéndole los papeles y la pluma al frente.

\- Está bien.

\- Y las niñas le mandan las galletas que le hicieron ayer y que no se pudo comer. – volvió a decir Shaina en tono suave.

\- Gracias. Déjalas ahí en la mesita. Me las comeré con mi te.

Shaina dejo de hablar al sentir que Shion no tenía ganas de hacerlo y solo le presentaba los papeles. La puerta se abrió de par en par entrando Aioros con paso firme.

\- Señor, quisiera hablar con usted a solas. Una audiencia privada y que nada de lo que se platique ahí, salga de esta habitación.

Shion apenas y levantó la mirada hacia él. El tono de voz de Aioros era más como una orden que una petición.

\- Cualquier cosa que puedas tu decirme, puedes hacerlo delante de Shaina.

\- No quiero que se entere de estas cosas en particular – insistió Aioros volteando a ver a Shaina con una expresión tipo Aioria en sus malos días que hizo a Shaina comenzara a recoger sus cosas para salir.

\- Repito. Shaina se queda. – dijo Shion en un tono que hizo que Shaina volteara a verlo – Es mi Sanbocho y ella debe escuchar cualquier cosa que me puedas tu decir.

Shaina solo volteó a verlos a ambos. La tensión era tanta que podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

\- Yo no quiero causar problemas… y tengo cosas que hacer y…

\- Quédate – ordenó Shion – Te escuchamos Aioros.

\- Como guste – dijo Aioros muy serio

Shaina no sabía ni dónde meterse. Sabía que todos arriba estaban en extremo tensos por la desaparición de Samira, el lio de Mu y Kyoko, lo de Shaka, lo de Hera y mil cosas más, pero algo había pasado en los calabozos que parecía que había derramado la gota en los vasos de ellos dos y no sabía si de verdad quería que estuviera ahí o lo hacía solo para sorprendentemente fastidiar a Aioros.

Aioros, a pesar de entender que Shion estuviera estresado, no desistiría de cuestionar el hecho de que Shion mantuviera el secreto del origen de algunos Santos. Desde siempre, sabía que había rumores que algunos de ellos habían sido traídos como resultado de algo tipo pago póstumo por sus padres traidores pero ahora que lo confirmaba…

\- No tengo todo el día…

Aioros con su cosmo cerro sus pensamientos, evitando que Shion leyera sus intenciones, tal cual había hecho saga para evitar que Shion supiera que quería asesinarlo..

\- Cuando escuche la historia que recién le contaba a Mu, me pareció curioso saber que Gigas trajo a Mu, también me pareció curioso que usted mencionara a los Gemelos que el señor Atla debía cuidar, recuerdo quienes eran, los conozco muy bien - Aioros miraba a los ojos de la máscara del patriarca, quien contrario a otras veces había decidido no dejar ver su rostro para así no dejar salir impresiones y emociones que sentía a punto de escapársele ante tantos problemas - son Saga y Kanon verdad?

Shion no contesto de inmediato y Shaina camino unos pocos pasos para sentarse porque no estaba entendiendo nada. Cual historia? Que tenían que ver Saga y Kanon aquí? Aioros por su parte se quedó mirando fijo a Shion esperando una respuesta pero este lo hacía para tranquilizarse antes de contestar.

\- No me gusta que me espíen – respondió el patriarca.

\- Y a mí no me gusta confirmar mis sospechas de que tiene usted una preferencia bastante malsana para con los que son Aries – lo confrontó Aioros

\- No sé a qué preferencia te refieres – contesto Shion fastidiado.

\- Ah No? Mire: Sanbocho es Aries, dorado consentido es Aries, un discípulo para que en caso de que Mu no quiera dar a su hijo o hija para la sucesión sea el nuevo Aries, obviamente es Aries. ¿O acaso cree que no lo he visto? Usted está continuando el entrenamiento de Kiki exactamente como se entrena a un Gold saint, ¿cree que no lo he notado? No soy el único, varios hemos visto que Kiki es entrenado para ser el sucesor de Aries, mientras los demás, por ley somos obligados a entregar nuestros hijos que aún no nacen, y algunos ni engendrados están, mientras los Aries tienen un estatus Quo que los beneficia por sobre el resto! - Aioros tomo aire - pero no es eso de lo que quiero hablar…

Shaina se levantó de su asiento furiosa:

\- Momento! Yo no estoy aquí por ningún favoritismo!

\- Yo no he dicho que seas consciente de ello – respondió Aioros sentándola con su cosmos para obligarla a quedarse ahí sorprendiendo con su actitud a ambos gobernantes.

Shion se levantó encabronado azotando ambas manos en su escritorio y soltando con su cosmos a Shaina.

\- Como te atreves! – Grito Shion llamando a Camus, Shura y Alde.

Aioros reaccionó cuando ellos tres entraron.

\- Lo siento. Pero por eso pedí la audiencia privada. – se justificó.

Shaina salió tranquilamente de la oficina cuando los tres dorados entraron, aunque se escuchó su taconeo correr escaleras abajo tan pronto cruzó la puerta.

\- Llévense a Aioros de mi presencia. – ordenó Shion – Hasta que no lo vuelva a llamar, no podrá pasar al templo principal.

\- Solo está reafirmando lo que acabo de decirle! Por qué a Mu si estaba dispuesto a decírselo y a mí no! – gritó Aioros para sorpresa de los tres dorados.

\- Pensándolo bien… escóltenlo a su casa y denle tiempo para descansar su cabeza y la mía antes de que se queden sin compañero otra vez.- amenazo Shion – A mí no me vienen a chantajear o hacer berrinches. Estas en mi territorio Aioros.

\- No se atrevería a ponerme una mano encima y lo sabe! – gritó Aioros siendo jalado por sus compañeros antes de que Shion cumpliera su amenaza.

El templo quedó en silencio y Shion regresó a sus deberes. Había estado dispuesto a decirle lo que él quería hasta que se atrevió a tocar a Shaina aunque fuera con su cosmos. Esa indisciplina no la toleraría ni siquiera en su sucesor.

Shaina siguió corriendo escaleras abajo muy encabronada por el hecho de que la única persona a la que ella jamás hubiera creído que fuera tan hdp para tratarla así lo hubiera hecho. Necesitaba golpear a alguien y de seguro no faltaba quien estuviera en el coliseo con quien pudiera saciar esas ansias. Desde luego que ella se había ganado ese lugar a pulso, y todos los días le echaba muchas ganas para no defraudar al patriarca pero parecía que no era suficiente como para darse a respetar entre los dorados. Gracias a que Piscis, Acuario, Sagitario y Capricornio estaban vacíos, no le importó bajar a toda velocidad. Bajó su velocidad al llegar a Escorpio, pues no sabía si estaba Milo en su casa, pero al atravesarla sin ser detenida por el caballero dorado, siguió de largo y se dio cuenta que literalmente no había dorados en ninguna casa ni Zita ni Niv tampoco.

\- Como que el santuario esta algo solo no? - pensó

Al salir del otro lado de la primera casa de Aries, Shaina se topó de frente con los fuerte brazos de Milo, quien permaneció en silencio mientras la sujetaba.

\- Lo siento. – murmuró Shaina

\- Fue mi culpa, como siempre – contestó Milo sin verla haciéndola a un lado para subir tranquilamente a su casa, pero Shaina lo detuvo poniéndole suavemente sus manos sobre el brazo.

\- Te encuentras bien? – preguntó preocupada al ver que Milo parecía zombi

\- Lo estaré – contesto Milo en voz baja – Y tú? Escapando de tus obligaciones?

\- Algo así.

\- Típico. Algo te asusta y sales corriendo. – dijo Milo volteando a verla – Que te hicieron allá arriba.

\- No estoy asustada, pero te digo si me dices que le hiciste a Samira – preguntó Shaina – Dudo mucho que ella huyera de tu lado nada más porque si, si parecía que eras todo su mundo.

\- Quien lo hubiera pensado, verdad? – contestó Milo.

Shaina no tuvo opción. Le partía el corazón verlo así otra vez así que lo invitó a sentarse con ella en la escalinata de Mu para platicar.

\- Ya en serio Dime que paso.

\- Todos dicen que yo tuve la culpa por… no ser un buen marido – repitió Milo – No se me hace justo. Yo solo soy yo. Ella no debió irse de mi lado. Debió hablar conmigo primero.

\- Ni siquiera te dijo nada? Un indicio de su malestar?

Milo hizo un esfuerzo.

\- Creo que no

\- Crees? – preguntó incrédula

\- No puse mucha atención a decir verdad.- confeso Milo – Entre el trabajo y los problemas…

\- Problemas? Cuáles problemas?

\- Pues… los del trabajo. – contestó Milo – Que crees que el hecho de estar aquí dentro del Santuario quiere decir que no tenemos? A ver, por qué crees que Kanon no está aquí? Uhhh?

\- O sea que ahora vas a meter a Kanon en tus problemas maritales? – preguntó Shaina – En serio quiero ayudarte pero no te entiendo.

Milo siguió poniendo más pretextos.

\- Y luego está lo de la virgencita…

\- Shaka? Ese no es problema tuyo…!

\- Y lo de Camus y Fler…

\- Tampoco es problema tuyo! – dijo Shaina con ganas de darle un zape - Que desesperante eres!

\- Es que no me tienes paciencia – contestó Milo abrazando sus rodillas – Tal vez… mi destino sea estar solo.

\- No seas melodramático Milo o de plano te voy a dar unas cachetadas! Mejor piensa en donde puede estar Samira para que vayas por ella. – insistió Shaina

\- Seguramente habrá ido con su familia – declaró Milo – Aunque Shion tiene su pasaporte y no se llevó las tarjetas y no teníamos dinero en efectivo en la casa y Mike dice que no ha podido averiguar nada tampoco.

\- Y si sabes dónde está por que no vas?

\- Yo no quiero ir hasta allá. – dijo Milo volteando hacia otro lado

\- Que? Por qué?

\- Me caen mal todos ahí – mintió – Además… tal vez ella estará mejor sin mí. Así no hará corajes y él bebe estará sano y fuerte. Puedo enviarles dinero si lo necesitan.

Shaina casi le da una palmada en la nuca cuando el continuo:

\- Como le hace el titiritero contigo para tenerte contenta?

Ella agradeció el traer su máscara puesta para que no viera el rubor que le cubría el rostro pero el pareció leerle la mente y solo sonrió.

\- Aparte de lo obvio, como es que te mantiene feliz? Ya sé que no viven juntos pero pasan tiempo en su casa y sé que eres un desastre y no cocinas y…

\- Ya ya… No me eches porras – interrumpió Shaina – No me criaron para ser ama de casa recuerdas?

\- Y el sí? Jaja deberá ser divertido verlo con el mandil y la escoba.

Esta vez no se aguantó y la palma de la mano de Shaina fue a parar detrás de su cabeza.

\- No me gusta que te burles de Minos – dijo Shaina – El hace lo que puede con los pocos momentos que podemos pasar juntos. Tú la tenías todo el maldito día a tus pies y lo echaste a perder.

Milo cerro los ojos mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás.

\- Lo se.– dijo con voz suave – Todo lo que quiero se me va de las manos. Sera maldición familiar?

\- O tal vez te confiaste demasiado – dijo Shaina – Mira, solo es una sugerencia. Pero cuando Samira regrese…

\- Si es que regresa…

\- Lo hará. – dijo Shaina muy segura – Si Samira regresa necesitas darle su lugar como tu esposa, darte tiempo para ella y dejar a Camus un poco.

\- Pero es mi mejor amigo!

\- Ella también debe ser tu amiga. – aclaró Shaina – Ayúdala con los quehaceres aunque no sea de machos. Recuerda que físicamente ella se cansara más rápidamente por el embarazo y la monotonía y fastidio es lo que puede amargarle la vida. Y eso incluye que todos tus bichos o los atiendes o se vayan.

\- Pero… ellos me necesitan…

\- Ella también zoquete! – dijo Shaina dándole otra palmada en la nuca – Ella necesita saber que la valoras y la necesitas de un modo diferente. Sé que estaba trabajando en tu empresa pero…

\- Solo por teléfono. – respondió Milo – Mike se hace cargo de todo lo demás.

\- Y por qué no la dejas salir por lo menos una vez a la semana para que ella supervise? – sugirió ella – No estuviste aquí cuando ella organizo mi compromiso pero estaba tan tranquila, y orgullosa de como manejaba todo. Tú le agradeces y le dices que hizo bien las cosas?

Milo se sorprendió de esto último. La verdad daba por sentado que Samira lo sabía.

\- Minos hace todo eso?

\- De algún modo, sí. – dijo Shaina sonriendo – Y también tenemos un pacto. El que lo ensucia lo limpia. Así de ese modo mantenemos todo en orden sin fastidiarnos. Es detallista y atento.

Milo suspiró. Si Minos podía el también. Shaina lo había picado en el orgullo con eso.

\- Vamos Milo. Entre Kanon y tu tenían la mitad de las solteras y casada de Atenas a sus pies por no decir otra cosa, porque no puedes usar ese encanto personal en tu esposa? Sobre todo cuando ya la tenías comiendo de tu mano – dijo Shaina en tono suave – Samira es perfecta para ti. Te mantiene alineado, y te ayuda en la casa y en tu negocio… es dulce y hermosa…

Milo dejo de escucharla pero la miraba atento y le sorprendía como hablaba bien de Samira. Si ella supiera la verdad, posiblemente no lo haría del mismo modo. Pero él había dado su palabra a su esposa. La cuidaría, la amaría Hasta la muerte… A Samira desde luego.

Shaina seguía mencionándole varios consejos y el solo la observaba. De algún modo recordaba cuando ella tenía 12 años y el 16 y platicaban horas y horas, justo antes de que el la alejara a propósito. Tal vez si él no hubiera sido tan cobarde…

\- …Así que no te preocupes – dijo Shaina levantándose de las escaleras – La encontraremos. Ahora tengo que irme.

Milo la imitó pero de pronto se vio en sus propios recuerdos juveniles y lo único que acertó a hacer fue abrazarla fuertemente mientras escondía su cara en el cuello de Shaina en un movimiento que ella no esperaba y solo la hizo ruborizar por debajo de la máscara. El la estrechó mas contra su cuerpo como si no quisiera dejarla ir y ella sin saber si debía patearlo o solo quitárselo de encima, solo acariciaba su cabello de forma consoladora sin decir nada.

Estuvieron así unos minutos hasta que ella sintió claramente como unas gotas cayeran sobre su cuello y para cuando reaccionó y dedujo que eran lágrimas de Milo, este ya había echado a correr escaleras arriba sin decir palabra, ni dejarle ver nada más que su cabello agitándose al viento.

 **Agosto 19, 7am**

 **Templo de Artemisa**

 **Olimpo**

Artemisa terminó de pasar lista a sus satélites y de dar órdenes a Lascomoune y Calisto. No le gustaba tener sus filas incompletas pero no encontraba reemplazo fuera de sus dos opciones, o más bien, no tenía ganas de buscarla. A Laura le correspondía por derecho y a Sammy para fastidiar a su hermano. Maldita la hora en la que se había ablandado con Sofía. Desde entonces había desechado cualquier otro experimento social con sus filas, y se había dedicado mejor a descubrir las lides del amor físico con su ángel favorito.

Volteó a verlo, tan altivo como siempre, mientras bromeaba con sus compañeros casi sin sonreír.

\- Me voy a meditar con mi hermano – dijo Artemisa en voz alta haciendo que sus ángeles se acercaran y se arrodillaran ante ella – Quédense aquí. No saldré del olimpo y…

\- Esas no son las reglas – dijo Touma muy serio – Somos sus ángeles guardianes y debemos ir con usted.

\- Sí, pero no corro ningún peligro con mi hermano y … - Artemisa cruzó la mirada con Touma. Él sabía bien a lo que se refería y ella también pero no le iba a dar el gusto de que pudiera celarla con Apolo sabiendo que ella nunca se prestaría a eso con el dios del sol. Lascomoune también la miró de forma reprobatoria. Ella era la que tenía que poner el ejemplo de castidad entre sus tropas – Esta bien! Dame a las cinco de siempre y que me acompañe Theseus. – dijo para hacer enojar a Touma quien esperaba ser el quien la cuidara después de tantos días ausente – Vámonos.

Todo el sequito de Artemisa salió tras ella y Odysseus esperó a que se fuera para relajarse y ambos caminaron hasta sus habitaciones..

\- Ahora si podre dormir un momento – dijo – Te encargo que me despiertes cuando nuestra señora regrese?

\- Y a mí quien me despierta? – preguntó Touma – Descansare un rato también.

\- Oye y… es cierto que te cogiste a muchas humanas en tu viaje? – pregunto su compañero

\- No es algo que tenga que contestarte – contestó el portador de Icarus – Pero no. Solo… saldé algunas cuentas pendientes.

\- Me parece bien. – replicó Odysseus – Las mujeres se vuelven fastidiosas después de un tiempo.

\- Me encantaría que lo dijeras frente a nuestra señora – dijo Touma entrando a su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de él.

Sobre la cama estaba ya su ropa lavada y planchada que se había llevado a su viaje.

Desde que había regresado, Artemisa había estado "ocupándolo" todo el tiempo, y por lo mismo, él no había podido hacer la lavandería sino que Lascomoune le había enviado a alguien a hacerla.

La estaba colocando en su lugar, cuando sintió las monedas, papeles, recibos y demás entre la ropa. Sabía que la habían metido ahí para que Calisto no estuviera de metiche, pues ambos bandos eran rivales y todos ahí sabían que quien había traído a Touma para su señora había sido Calisto, por lo que lo vigilaba como la niña de sus ojos para que no se saliera de control y las satélites de Lascomoune hacían cualquier cosa para molestarla aun si tenían que utilizarlo en el proceso.

Tomó los recibos y las instantáneas que había tomado en su viaje y los coloco en medio de su ropa interior. El celular que había comprado que sorprendentemente tenia señal, y un sobre que al principio no recordaba que era, pero al abrirlo y ver el símbolo del laboratorio, lo hizo de inmediato. Leyó el documento más de dos veces por si los Kanji hubieran cambiado de significado. Ese documente decía que era positivo. Las dos muestras fueron tomadas de dos individuos, un hombre y una mujer, que tenían un parentesco de hermandad de acuerdo al ADN mitocondrial que…

Touma arrugó el papel en su puño con coraje, impotencia y ganas de enfrentarse cara a cara con aquellos que le dijeron que su hermana había muerto, pero volteo hacia su espejo de cuerpo entero y comenzó a tranquilizarse el solo al ver su reflejo. No era el pequeño niños que había llegado al Olimpo. Estaba más cerca de convertirse en dios de lo que alguna vez había estado.

\- Pero se supone que todo esto lo hacías por ella en primer lugar – le dijo una vocecita interna – No podrás ignorarla ahora y ya no tienes la necesidad de estar aquí.

\- No es necesario que la ignores – le dijo otra vocecita – Pero ella de seguro te ha estado buscando y extrañando. Si no como es que te reconoció?

Touma tomó el celular, vio que sorprendentemente aun tenia señal y dudó un poco en llamar así que mejor envió un escueto mensaje de texto.

\- "Y entonces tus síntomas… me vas a hacer tío?"

No tardó mucho en entrarle una llamada de Marín.

M Hola?

T Hola. - Snif - Como sigues?

M Ya mejor. Recuérdame no volver a comer sushi en puestos callejeros.

T Yo también comí lo mismo y no me hizo daño

M Snif - Porque debes tener estomago de burro.

T Si… sí. Yo también te extraño Jajaja

M En serio?

T Claro. Quien no va a extrañar las cachetadas que me dabas.

M Pero eran con mucho amor.

T Lo sé. No te oyes muy animada.

M Muchos problemas en casa.

T Perdió Cacuya?

M Quien?

T Tu alumna

M No es Cacuya. Es Kakyuu y No. Ganó. Ya lo esperaba. Todos estaban muy contentos.

T Eres buena maestra entonces.

M La mejor.

T Y modesta.

M Un poquito.

T Ya en serio. Por qué llorabas?

M No sé. Porque mi vida es un desastre supongo.

T Por qué? A tu novio no le gustó su regalo?

M Ni siquiera lo he visto. Esta con… su hija.

T No sabía que era casado

M No lo es.

T Ahhh pero, no creo que solo estés así por eso.

M Pues no. Estrés supongo. Aparte de lo de Kakyuu, lo de Aioria… pues…

T Que

M Llámame loca pero… me ilusione con estar embarazada

T Ay no! Ya estás en esa edad?

M Creo

T Pero ni siquiera estas casada

M Lo se

T Y me dices que él ya tiene una hija

M Así es. No sé. Tal vez soy masoquista.

T Velo por el lado positivo. No podrías pelear si estuvieras embarazada.

M Eso es cierto. Aunque ya no peleo, no podría entrenar como antes.

T Y ya no podrías irte de viaje. Ya no llores.

M Ya no lloro. Tu como estas?

T Mmm… en un momento de descanso. Mi señora se fue a … mmm… no está.

M Ya veo.

T Pero ya me pusieron al tanto de todos los chismes y suceso que pasaron en el olimpo mientras estuve de vacaciones.

M Y eso es bueno?

T Mmm… algo divertido cuando no es en este templo el problema

M Como cual

T Como el del juicio de uno de tus compañeros dorados.

M Ay no! El de Shaka? Tu sabes cómo va?

T Jaja nadie sabe cómo va.

M Shaka no es un traidor, Touma.

T Eso tu no lo sabes.

M Si lo sé. Él nunca fue capaz de engañar a nadie.

T Increíble que siendo mayor que yo seas tan ingenua.

M No me digas eso. Él es mi amigo.

T Ahhh ya entiendo. Te gusta.

M No. Claro que no.

T Yo creo que si eres masoquista. Primero con uno que tiene hijos y luego con un casado casi viudo.

M Como que casi viudo?

T Bueno es que Odysseus dijo que Radamanthys le dijo que Hypnos le dijo que no ha ingresado el alma de su esposa al inframundo, por lo tanto legalmente aún está casado. Siquiera espérate a que sea así para que andes con él.

M No. El… mmm… es lindo y tierno pero… es más como un hermano…

T Si bueno pues tu hermano no quiere más competencia así que bájale a tu relación con el o literalmente te vas a meter en problemas tú también y a los que quieres

M Me estas amenazando?

T No. Te estoy diciendo que si no te alejas de él, hasta que toda la situación se aclare, tú y todos los que estén a tu alrededor lo van a resentir.

M Espera… estas insinuando que ya leíste los resultados?

T Andas un poco lenta.

M Y… que piensas?

T Prefiero no pensar y solo disfrutarlo.

M Snif Snif

T Dijiste que no llorarías

M Tú me estás haciendo llorar. Quiero a mi hermano conmigo. Snif quiero irme lejos contigo y volver a empezar solo tú y yo.

T No podemos hacer eso. Tu y yo tenemos responsabilidades pero prometo irte a visitar en cuanto se estabilicen las cosas y ya hablamos. De acuerdo?

M Snif. Bueno. Pero… me hablaras seguido?

T Te lo prometo. Pero ya deja de llorar ok?

Touma no pudo escuchar la respuesta de Marín porque la puerta de su habitación salió volando y entró artemisa con sus cinco satélites apuntándole.

\- Que sucede? – preguntó sorprendido.

Artemisa fue a arrebatarle el celular aun escuchando la voz de Marín y mirándolo con odio, hizo pedazos el celular y lo apuntó con su báculo.

\- Mi hermano tenía razón. Me estas traicionando.! – dijo enfurecida

\- Mentira! – Dijo – Solo esta celoso porque…

\- Cállate! – dijo dándole la espalda – Llévenselo a donde les dije y que ninguno de los otros ángeles se enteren. Si alguno lo hace por alguna razón, ustedes sufrirán lo indecible junto con él. Y desde luego ni Calixto ni Lascomoune deberá saberlo. Entendido?

\- Si señora – dijeron las cinco al unísono llevándoselo hacia los calabozos, donde lo dejarían de nuevo encadenado y semi desnudo como había ordenado la diosa de la luna.

Artemisa estaba que trinaba. Su hermoso Ángel engañándola a ella, una diosa, con una simple mortal era algo que no estaba dispuesta a pasar por alto.

 **Agosto 19, 9 am**

 **En algún lugar de Atenas**

 **Grecia**

Samira despertó y por un momento no recordó donde se encontraba. Volteo hacia todos lados y se dio cuenta que con las cortinas puestas, el sol casi no entraba en la habitación por lo que no estaba muy segura de la hora, por lo que se levantó a descorrerlas.

Después del deslumbrado inicial por la luz del sol en sus ojos, se dio cuenta de la magnífica vista de la bahía que tenía desde ahí y comenzó a recordar cómo había salido del Santuario con ayuda de uno de los guardias, quien la había puesto en un auto negro con un hombre y un mujer de traje sastre ambos con lentes obscuros, donde la mujer la había acompañado hasta un departamento y ella, dentro de su coraje, depresión, tristeza y demás, se había encerrado en la primera habitación que había visto y aparentemente había dormido de corrido. Tal vez era por eso que estaba así. Por cansancio.

Se volvió a poner sus zapatos y salió a recorrer el lugar.

\- Hola? Hay alguien? – preguntó en voz alta pero nadie le contestó y se dirigió a la puerta para poder la cadena y meterse a la ducha.

No traía más que un cambio de ropa, pero sentía que necesitaba darse un buen baño antes de continuar con todo eso. El cuarto de baño estaba muy amplio y estaba decorado con popurrí y velas, como si una mujer lo usara. Le dio curiosidad pero prefirió pensar en otras cosas. Bastante agradecida estaba con su suegro por no haber preguntado nada y sacarla del santuario.

Después de sus abluciones diarias y recriminarse por perder sus oraciones todo un día, comenzó a explorar la cocina. No debía olvidarse que estaba embarazada y necesitaba comer. Está bien que hiciera berrinche pero la nena que traía en su vientre no tenía la culpa. Como cosa extraña, en el refrigerador había únicamente un plato de fruta y varios jugos y las vitaminas pre natales que tomaba por orden médica.

Volteando hacia ambos lados para ver si alguien mágicamente sabia sus necesidades tomo todo eso y se sentó en la barra de la cocina viendo hacia la sala y viendo la decoración algo retro de ese departamento. El mobiliario era fino, pero claramente se veía que tenía al menos 20 años. Cuando terminó de comer y lavar el plato cubiertos y vaso, se dirigió a donde la chimenea eléctrica contenía varias fotografías: Había una pareja visiblemente enamorada abrazados frente a la cámara, o besándose o un close ups de sus anillos; otras era de alguno de los dos miembros de la pareja incluyendo a una hermosa mujer de cabello azul con ojos turquesa como los de Milo, y finalmente la pareja con un bebe tan hermoso que interiormente pidió que su hija fuera la mitad de encantadora.

El teléfono sonó una y otra vez y Samira no sabía si debía contestar o no. Después de todo estaba en una casa ajena, pero fue tanto la insistencia que terminó cediendo.

S Hola

A Samira! Qué bueno que ya estas despierta!

S Ahhh es usted. Buenos días.

A Descansaste? Me dicen que estabas rendida.

S Si. Lo siento. No quería darle tantas molestias.

A No lo son. En realidad tu llamada llego en el momento que más lo necesitaba.

S De verdad?

A Si. En este momento estoy solo en mi casa y necesito compañía y una mujer que se encargue de mi casa.

S Yo? Pero…

A Estarán otras mujeres Samira. Me se las reglas al derecho y al revés.

S Está en Grecia?

A No. En mi casa en Bagdad.

S Ohhh…

A Acabo de perder a tres personas muy queridas para mí y… necesito compañía. Que mejor que mi única nuera para eso?

S Pero, no seré su nuera por mucho tiempo más…

A Jajaja ay Samira, Samira, Samira… Vivir en occidente hace daño verdad? Te acostumbras a los modos de allá y me pregunto, como sobrevivirás así?

S A que se refiere?

A Serás mi nuera por lo menos tres meses más quieras o no quieras.

S Tres meses?

A Mínimo. Bueno… depende de Milo pero sí.

S Pero…

A Te Recuerdo que el TALQAH es obligatorio y te da tiempo para que te despidas del bebe

S Pero me case por las leyes griegas!

A Y también las musulmanas. Si vas a regresar a vivir a los emiratos, sabes que no puedes obviar eso. Pero no te preocupes, tienes suficiente tiempo.

S Lo entiendo pero… yo soy la que estaría pidiendo el divorcio! Porque tendrían que separarme de ella?

A Porque los hijos siempre se quedan con el esposo. No te preocupes. EN dos días te explico todo el proceso que presuntamente tendría que hacerlo tu tío, pero no le informare todavía en caso de que quiere cambiar de opinión.

S Dos días? Pero tío… no tengo ropa que ponerme. Que voy a hacer mientras.

A Francine te ayudara y acompañará en todo el viaje. Estará contigo en unos minutos. Es muda así que puede obedecer tus caprichos pero no puede contestarlos. Ella recogerá mañana tus papeles de donde mi contacto antes de ir al aeropuerto y tu burka.

S Burka? Odio las… perdón. Si tío. Lo que diga.

A A mí tampoco me gustan, pero no es cuestión de Machismo, Samira. Acaso crees que no te estarán buscando en los aeropuertos? Ilusa. Te espero en dos días en mi casa. Si tardamos más tiempo, te pueden encontrar. Milo no es estúpido… o al menos no en su sano juicio.

S Está bien tío. Lo veré en dos días.

Samira colgó el teléfono más asustada que emocionada. Su suegro tenía razón. Había olvidado las reglas más elementales que regían su matrimonio y ahora ya no sabía que era peor. Seguir casada con un cabeza hueca al que sus animalejos le importaban más que ella, o divorciarse, ser libre y perder a su hija.

\- Tal vez deba regresar y pedirle perdón a Milo…

En eso estaba, cuando unos golpecitos se escucharon en la puerta y por la mirilla vio la burka negra que seguramente pertenecía a la tal Francine. La invitó a pasar y Francine cerro con llave la puerta tras de ella, en una clara indicación que no era Samira la que estaría a cargo sino ella bajo las indicaciones de su suegro. Solo esperaba haber tomado la decisión correcta.

*Le dice tío como forma de respeto no como parentesco.

 **Agosto 19, 9 am**

 **Ptolomea**

 **Inframundo**

Minos despertó con los rugidos de su estómago. Vio el reloj luminiscente en su mesita de noche y se paró en friega. Iba a llegar tarde!

\- Franciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine! Más te vale que tengas una muy buena excusa para no haberme despertado mujer! – dijo mientras se quitaba su pijama para andar en pelotas corriendo por toda la habitación.

\- Franciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine! Dónde diablos dejaste mis boxers de gatitos? – Gritó revolviendo todos sus cajones y al no encontrar los que él quería, se puso los primeros limpios que encontró.

Menos mal que después de hablar con Shaina la noche anterior había tomado una ducha fría porque si no, tendría que perder tiempo en bañarse.

\- Franciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine! Mi desayuno mujer! Muévete! – volvió a gritar mientras se vestía, pero no escucho ningún ruido que le indicara que Francine venía con la bandeja o el carrito.

Se asomó al pasillo. Nada. A la cocina. Nada. Al baño. Nada. Comenzó a buscar por todo Ptolomea y no había señal de su monja obscura por ningún lado.

\- Buscas Algo? – preguntó Hades – Porque Lune está igual, pero contigo. Vas tarde!

\- Mi señor. Lo siento. No volverá a suceder. – contestó Minos haciendo una reverencia – Estoy buscando a Francine.

\- Ah sí! La pobre necesitaba unas vacaciones y se las di. – respondió Hades con una sonrisa fregativa – Espero que no la necesites mucho.

\- Uhhh… no señor. Usted… es el dueño del inframundo y puede hacer lo que quiera- respondió en tono sumiso – Y… por cuanto tiempo consideró que ella… va a estar fuera?

\- Unos tres o cuatro meses – contestó Hades – Ah y por cierto… Voy a hacer una fiesta en quince días y nos "honraría mucho" que tu señora nos acompañe como única ocasión.

\- En serio?

\- Bueno… sin Francine aquí, tal vez pueda venir a poner en orden tu casa. Después de todo es tu esposa – sonrió Hades con ganas de joder a Minos solo por diversión – Por cierto, no estaré hoy aquí, voy a pedirle permiso a Pandora de traer a la vida a alguien a quien extraño.

Minos se quedó en silencio pensando. Por qué tendría que pedirle Hades permiso a su Hermana de traer a la vida a alguien? Quien era el jefe ahora?

\- Cuidas todo y le das de comer a Cerbero. Ah y cuidado que anda malo de su pancita el pobrecito. Jijijiij

Minos vio salir a su señor de Ptolomea y se puso a mirar para todos lados haciendo una cara chípil. Era una casota y no le gustaba estar solito.

\- Franciiiiiiiiiine regresa prontoooooooooooooo!


	202. Chapter 202

**Capítulo 200**

 **Agosto 19, 11am**

 **Jardines LSEPS**

 **Londres, Inglaterra.**

Hades llego en su auto a la escuela de Leyes donde estudiaba Pandora. Había repasado mentalmente lo que le iba a decir, porque estaba más que seguro que no le iba a hacer gracia pero con todos los cambios que estaban haciendo en el olimpo gracias a las tonterías de sus parientes, él también quería hacerlos.

Todas las mujeres, estudiantes, docentes y hasta las de la limpieza volteaban a ver al hermoso hombre que caminaba con cara de indiferencia por el camino que llevaba a los jardines. Había varios estudiantes recostados en el pasto que se hicieron a un lado para que pasara pero a él solo le importaba la solitaria figura que ocupaba la banca campestre debajo del árbol con su computadora y un libro al lado. Se detuvo a unos metros para suspirar derrotado. Esperaba que Pandora cambiara un poquito su forma de ser y de vestir ahora que estaba en la superficie, pero no parecía haber cambiado mucho. Estaba sola, con sus mismos vestidos largos y una cara de pocos amigos que lo desesperaba desde siempre. Por qué esta reencarnación no era más…

\- Pandora! – dijo a unos pasos de ella

\- Señor! Ahora que hice? – exclamó asustada – O que no hice? Se me olvido mi reporte?

\- Tranquila. Aquí puedes llamarme Alone como todos y tratarme como tu hermano. – la tranquilizo – Porque estás aquí sola? Donde esta Radamanthys?

\- Tiene una clase – contestó Pandora más tranquila – Que haces aquí entonces?

\- Que acaso no puedo visitar a mi hermana a la que extraño allá abajo?

Pandora intentó no lanzarle ninguna mirada que lo hiciera enojar pero el entendió la indirecta. Hades se sentó frente a ella.

\- Te cortaste el pelo? – preguntó

Pandora se llevó ambas manos al cabello y se ruborizó un poco al recordar el por qué.

\- Si. Te gusta?

\- Bueno. Te ves más… mmm… te ves menos… mmm… sí. Si te ves bien. – dijo sonriéndole – Que estabas haciendo cuando yo llegue?

\- Haciendo un reporte para mañana. – contestó

\- Puedo hacer una pregunta algo… personal? – dijo Hades sin dejar de viborearla con la mirada y apoyando los codos en la mesa.

\- Sabe que puede… perdón. Que puedes preguntar lo que sea.

\- Por qué carambas te cortaste el cabello y no cambiaste tu estilo de monja obscura que siempre tienes? – el rubor de Pandora se intensificó. Como decirle que si lo había hecho pero no había resultado bien. – Acaso no has visto como se visten aquí las muchachas de tu edad? – volteó hacia donde un grupito descaradamente lo veía cayéndosele la baba – Como ellas por ejemplo. No digo que traigas minifalda o seas tan descarada, pero por lo menos cambia a unos pantalones o ensena algo por favor! Así nunca podre conseguirte marido!.

Pandora cerro la laptop azotándola ante esta declaración.

\- Quien te dijo que quiero casarme?

\- Pues no te vas a quedar para siempre soltera o sí?

\- Por qué no? Tantas ganas tienes de deshacerte de mí?

Hades rolo los ojos como meme de Tony Stark

\- Ya vas a empezar con tus dramas? En serio que solo Rada te aguanta. Tal vez él pueda ser tu marido perfecto. - bromeo

\- No me causa gracia.

\- Desde luego. – dijo Hades – Olvide que tampoco tienes sentido del humor. Eres el paquete completo.

Pandora se levantó molesta. Menos mal que él le había dado permiso de tratarlo como hermano.

\- Siéntate – dijo Hades pero al ver que Pandora comenzaba a recoger sus cosas tiró de su muñeca hacia abajo haciendo que se sentara forzosamente – Deja de ser tan sentida. No es para pelear por lo que estoy aquí.

\- Entonces?

\- Bueno… vi tus calificaciones y sé que estas portándote muy bien. – dijo – Se me antoja que te mereces una fiesta de cumpleaños épica… bueno. Nos. Porque yo quiero celebrar el mío.

Pandora lo miro con asombro.

\- Hablas en serio?

\- Desde luego querida. Ya tengo todo planeado. – dijo – Lo haremos en el Castillo Henstein para que tus amigos puedan asistir y demás personas que invitemos. Sera genial.

\- Nunca me has hecho una fiesta de cumpleaños. – afirmó Pandora – A qué se debe el cambio?

\- No se nota? Estoy aburrido!

\- Ahhh… Y… elegirás algún tema? – preguntó Pandora – igual y necesito comprar algo especial para ponerme.

\- Eso es definitivo. – dijo Hades pensando

\- Puede ser una de esas fiestas con máscaras? Siempre quise ir a alguna.

\- No es mala idea. Que así sea.

Pandora recuperó la sonrisa emocionada. Las había visto en revistas y películas pero nunca había ido a una.

\- Pero no solo viniste a decirme eso verdad? – dijo intuyendo que había algo más en la sorpresiva visita de su hermano a la superficie.

\- Bueno… también quería avisarte que voy a revivir los recuerdos de otro espectro reencarnado. – dijo mirándose las uñas con suficiencia – Creo que me hace falta en mis filas.

Pandora entornó sus ojos. Para que querría Hades, en tiempos de paz, revivir más espectros.

\- Quien?

\- No vayas a hacer más drama. Es solo que siento que los muchachos están muy ocupados y no quiero que se descuide el juzgado…

\- Quien? – preguntó de forma más enérgica

\- Además, Hera le va a hacer muchas reformas al santuario y Pose también ya empezó a tener y yo no me quiero quedar atrás.

Pandora escuchó esto último. Hera y Poseidón no entraban en la misma oración a menos que se tratara de…

\- Claro que no lo harás!

\- No te estoy pidiendo permiso. Te estoy avisando porque voy a hacer reformas allá abajo mientras ustedes estén aquí arriba – dijo Hades – No te olvides que por muy permisivo que sea contigo, por mucha opinión que te pida y por mucho que seas mi mano derecha, Yo, sigo siendo tu señor y dueño absoluto del inframundo. Vine a decírtelo para que no hicieras corajes y berrinches luego y esperando que ya hubieras madurado un poquito más pero me parece que no.

Hades se levantó despacio y Pandora lo imitó.

\- Te espero allá abajo entonces. Te enviare con tiempo los detalles para que tengas tiempo de avisar a tus invitados. Pásala bien y gasta mucho por favor.

Hades desapareció en el estacionamiento y a Pandora le brillaron los ojos. El la iba a revivir? Para que hiciera lo que se le viniera en gana como la última vez? Perfecto. Ella también iba a comenzar a hacerlo. Le gustaban desobedientes? Ella le daría lo que él quería y verían cuál de los dos tenía más voluntad para fregar al otro.

 **Agosto 19, 4pm**

 **Departamento de DM y Afro**

 **Londres, Inglaterra.**

Afro abrió muy despacio la puerta para tratar de agarrar a DM con las manos en la maza. Se escuchaba algo de música en el fondo y solo esperaba que no le salieran perrillas por lo que iba a ver.

Cerro con mucho cuidado y dejó su maleta junto a la entrada sorprendiéndose de ver el departamento tal y como lo había dejado.

\- Este no ha dormido aquí. – murmuró mientras iba a apagar el estéreo.

Había dejado varias trampas para su amigo que le indicaran, como la última vez, que había metido gente indeseable y así, joderlo un rato. Una a una las trampas las fue encontrando tal como las había dejado, haciendo que su frente se arrugara con una cara de interrogación. Se hizo aún más grande cuando abrió el refrigerador y encontró el mismo número de cervezas marcadas en el mismo lugar.

\- Ok. Comenzare a preocuparme. Acaso se murió y nadie me aviso? – dijo corriendo a la recamara donde encontró a su amigo tirado – Cangrejito! Cangrejito playeroooo no te mueraaaaaaaas!

DM de los gritos que pegó Afro, se cayó de la cama.

\- Que? Quien? Como? Cuando? Donde? – respondió adormilado aun mientras Afro lo sacudía como muñeco de trapo de los hombros.

\- Estas vivo! – dijo Afro con alegría.

DM se lo quitó de encima y rápidamente se levantó alisándose la ropa.

\- Ya te dije que no me gustan tus joterias y… - pareció apenas reaccionar - Fresita! Regresaste!

Afro hizo un gesto de inconformidad.

\- Dijiste que ya no me dirías así.

\- Si bueno 20 años de ese mote… - se sentó en la cama – como te fue?

\- Mmm… mejor ni preguntes – dijo Afro

\- Perdieron?

\- Si

\- Y eso? Creí que tu carita de princeso les daría ventaja – exclamo DM asombrado

Afro se tiro sobre la cama.

\- Bueno… habíamos quedado iguales pero en el desempate contra Aiacos…

\- Que que? Perdiste contra esa urraca?

\- Es muy bueno en lo que hace y yo me distraje – confeso Afro cerrando los ojos

DM lo miró con suspicacia.

\- Exactamente con que te distrajiste?

\- Pues… Fler estaba ahí… y Thetis también… - Solo de acordarse tuvo que jalar la almohada para taparse su casa de campaña que comenzaba a formarse en su entrepierna.

DM tomó la otra almohada e intentó ahogarlo con ella de "cariño".

\- Eres un cerdo pervertido cabron!

\- Eit! Me despeinas!

\- Ya ni greña tienes sangrón – exclamó soltándolo – Creí que Kanon y Milo eran los peores pero ya vi que no.

\- Oh vamos!. Tu estas peor. O me vas a decir que todos tus juguetes de la maleta negra son muestrario de ventas? – pregunto algo ruborizado.

\- Bueno, bueno… pero en serio? Con las mujeres? Bah! Que chiste tiene eso?

\- No te daré lecciones de sexualidad avanzada cangrejo. – dijo Afro levantándose – Mejor dime dónde has dormido todos estos días.

Ahora fue el turno de DM de ruborizarse un poco.

\- No sé de qué hablas.

\- Que este lugar solo lo has usado si acaso para venir a cambiarte. Ya arreglaste las cosas con la fresa pirata? – preguntó Afro levantándose de la cama

\- Quien?

\- La que se parece a Pandora versión pirata.

\- No. Nada de eso. Es solo que… me he dedicado a estudiar. – dijo DM rascándose la cabeza

\- Te lo creería si no hubiera visto el refrigerador con el mismo número de cervezas que estaban cuando me fui – dijo Afro – De seguro ya todo lo que había ahí está podrido y hay que tirarlo.

\- Como sabes que no son otras?

\- Lo sé y ya. Anda dime. Sabes que soy curioso. – insistió Afro.

\- Nada nada… solo me encontré con una vieja amiga…

\- Y esta bonita?

\- Si

\- Y… es virgen?

\- Jaja Jaja no te pases! A cuantas amigas me conoces así?

\- Ok ok. Pregunta estúpida. – dijo Afro – Solo creí que me ganarías en cumplir tu misión.

\- Ahhh… ni me acordaba jeje

\- Que te oiga Shion…

\- Shhhht …. La boca se te haga chicharrón.

Afro hizo un gesto dramático tapándose la boca.

\- No! Que vivo de mi imagen.

\- Idiota. Mejor te invito fish and chips acá a la vuelta. Son light para que el nene no pierda su figura de Barbie.

\- Ese es Shaka

\- Jajaja cierto. Vamos?

\- OK.

Los dos salieron del departamento con rumbo al lugar que dijo DM mientras Afro le contaba todo lo que aconteció en Paris desde que llegó, y también le dijo que no le dio tiempo de ir a ver a Fler para advertirle de los planes de la hermana de Munga, aunque DM solo se quedó callado. Existía el teléfono e internet. No era necesario que fuera personalmente. Para el que conocía hasta el último lunar de su amigo, Afro había dejado algo o alguien en Paris y ese solo era un pretexto para volver a verlo.

 **Agosto 19, 8 am**

 **Casa de Tania**

 **Columbus Isle, Bahamas.**

Vlad llegó corriendo con el único médico de la Isla a la habitación de Tania. Estaba hirviendo en fiebre y ni con los paños húmedos que la tía Lucy le había estado poniendo le bajaba.

\- Buenos días Doña Lucy. Se ve muy bien el día de hoy – dijo el médico tranquilamente

\- Yo estoy bien pero es mi niña la que me preocupa – dijo con un semblante que hizo que a Vlad se le estrujara el corazón – Nunca se enferma. Le consta…

\- Siempre hay una primera vez. – dijo el médico tomando signos vitales, temperatura, revisando sus pulmones etc.

Tanto Vlad como la tía Lucy veían impotentes a Tania en esa situación. Vlad no recordaba ni una sola vez que Tania hubiera sido tumbada por alguna enfermedad, y de hecho ese había sido gran motivo de burlas entre ellos al decir que ella era inmune porque ni en el infierno la querrían.

\- Tenía algún otro síntoma? – preguntó el medico

\- Ha estado inapetente desde hace tres días – dijo la Tía Lucy

\- Y se ha parado del escritorio donde estudia hasta tarde para vomitar – aclaró Vlad.

\- Entiendo.

La tía Lucy miró con ojos de pistola a Vlad.

\- Por qué no me habías dicho?

\- Creí que solo intentaba cuidar la línea – contesto Vlad recibiendo una mirada desaprobatoria por parte de su tía y después añadió – No estará embarazada?

Esta vez la Tía Lucy no aguantó darle una palmada en el brazo que hizo que este se doliera.

\- No recordaba que tuvieras la mano tan pesada

\- Como puedes insinuar algo así de tu hermana! – dijo indignada – Ella es una buena niña y sería incapaz.

\- Bueno tía, esas cosas pasan – replicó mientras se alejaba unos pasos – Yo preferiría que le hicieras una prueba.

El medico intervino.

\- No cambias muchacho. Sacándole canas verdes a tu tía. Pero de hecho sí. Voy a sacarle sangre y llevarlo al laboratorio. Es obvio que tiene algún virus pero hay que saber cuál para poder tratarla y parte de los análisis incluye un examen de embarazo por el riesgo que puede haber en caso que sea positivo.

\- Más le vale que no – dijo Vlad en tono severo.

\- Vlad!

\- Ya me callo, tía.

El medico sonrió y le guiñó un ojo a Vlad. Esos dos chicos eran tremendos y sabía que por la expresión en los ojos del chico, estaba genuinamente preocupado. Sacó una jeringa y varios tubos de cristal y comenzó a sacarle sangre a Tania quien se quejaba muy quedamente.

\- Intenten bajarle la temperatura por cualquier método mecánico – dijo el médico guardando todo – Iré al hotel a que me presten su laboratorio para tener los resultados en unas horas. No creo que me lo nieguen si es Tania. Regresare tan pronto los tenga.

\- Gracias Doctor – dijo la tía Lucy haciendo que Vladimir lo acompañará a la puerta.

Pasaron dos horas y la fiebre no cedía ni el medico había regresado. Vlad, quien había ido al muelle a dar instrucciones y poner un letrero en la lonchería avisando que estaría cerrado, regresó.

\- Ya vine tía!

\- Vlad! No le ha bajado nada! – dijo la tía con ojos llorosos – Ya me acabe los hielos, ya no sé qué hacer.

Vlad tuvo que pensar rápido. Ya eran demasiadas horas y podía haber un daño permanente. Tomó a Tania en brazos y salió corriendo con ella. La tía Lucy al principio no sabía a donde iba pero lo siguió de todas maneras.

Vlad solo camino hacia el punto más cercano que tenia del mar y se metió junto con su hermana mojándola por completo. El agua estaba bastante fría y era una fuente fría interminable que era lo que necesitaron.

\- Tania…? – decía mientras le mojaba la frente – Reacciona…

La tía Lucy los veía desde la orilla rogando al cielo que pudiera ayudar a su sobrina. Poco a poco Tania comenzó a abrir los ojos para beneplácito de ambos.

\- Hola! – dijo Vlad acariciando su mejilla y tocando su frente – Ya va bajando, tía!

\- Gracias a Dios!

Tania miró a quien la tenía en brazos y sonrió.

\- Kanon?

\- Uhhh?

\- No te esperaba – susurró Tania intentando tocarlo – No me llamaste.

Vlad tuvo que respirar muy profundo para no soltar a Tania o comenzar a reganarla. Volteó a ver a su tía pero esta parecía que no podía escuchar su conversación.

\- Tania. Soy Vlad!

\- Vlad?

\- Si.

Tania lanzó un suspiro de desilusión que no pasó desapercibido por su hermano.

\- No ha… sonado mi celular?

\- No. Ya avise al hotel que no iras. – dijo muy serio

\- Pero tengo que ir. Hay una fiesta privada y…

\- Tania!

\- Uh?

\- Te estas matando! – exclamó Vlad – En la mañana en la lonchería, en la tarde en el hotel y en la noche estudiando! Me sorprende tu energía pero era lógico que colapsaras.

Tania cerro los ojos porque le daba la luz del sol y Vlad la roto para evitarlo.

\- Tengo que… No hay dinero…

\- Que necia eres! – exclamó Vlad – Para qué carajo me metiste a trabajar con ese imbécil si te vale madre el dinero que hago?

Tania sonrió.

\- Pero admítelo. Es un imbécil muy guapo. – dijo antes de recargar su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano – Tengo mucho sueno.

\- *&^&^$%&^ duérmete un rato. En cuanto baje la fiebre por completo te llevare a la casa y te quedaras ahí hasta que te reestablezcas sin trabajar entiendes? Cero trabajo. Cero mesereada y cero libros.

\- Lo que tú digas Vlad. – susurro Tania.

\- Así me gusta.

Estuvo así cerca de una hora hasta que los dos comprobaron que Tania ya estaba casi en su temperatura normal antes de sacarla. Ahora solo faltaba esperar al médico y los resultados para comenzar el tratamiento.

 **Agosto 19, 1pm**

 **Orgullo Marino**

 **La Habana, Cuba.**

Saga subió del camarote donde acababa de despertar en brazos de Laura. Habían disfrutado mucho ellos dos haciendo un recorrido primero por La Zorra y el Cuervo, un agradable lugar con música en vivo jazz latino; después en el cabaret parisien donde hubo un espectáculo de baile por dos horas y finalmente habían terminado bailando hasta que se cansaron en el turquino, razón por la que apenas se iba levantando. Laura seguía dormida profundamente y gracias a los víveres que compraron la mañana anterior podría prepararle el desayuno a su mujer.

Quiso darle los buenos días a su hermano, pero no lo encontró en la cubierta como el esperaba por lo que se asomó por sobre la baranda hacia el muelle. A lo lejos pudo ver a su hermano recargado en uno de los viejos pilotes de madera con un semblante que Saga sabia no era bueno para él. Kanon había estado ocupado todo el día anterior en conseguirles la cita en la embajada, por lo que por la noche, y con el pretexto de no estar al 100% por su pierna se había quedado en el Yate, pero Saga sabía que no era todo. Debía ser otra cosa la que lo tuviera con esa cara de amargado que no lo dejaba disfrutar de los placeres que les ofrecía esa hermosa isla.

Cruzó toda la cubierta para bajar a hablar con él, pero un tipo pasó corriendo al lado de él, hacia donde estaba Kanon. Kanon lo miró y como Saga vio que le hizo una señal, supo que lo estaba esperando.

\- Trajiste lo que te pedí? – preguntó Kanon

\- Fue difícil conseguir el mismo número pero si – dijo el hombre extendiendo una bolsa de papel – No es tan moderno como el que usted podría encontrar en otro país, pero sirve para su propósito.

\- Me parece bien – dijo Kanon sacando un celular pre pagado sencillo – dije a Ronaldo que le agradezco el favor.

\- El salvoconducto que nos consiguió nos ha sacado de muchos apuros – dijo el hombre – Aunque el nuevo "jefe" de área es medio mamon.

\- No. Es Mamon y medio, pero si tienen algún problema con el avísenme. – respondió – Ahora vete. No te conviene que te vean conmigo.

\- Hasta la vista baby

El hombre corrió de regreso volviendo a pasar junto a Saga, quien esta vez solo entrecerró los ojos. Kanon en todo momento le dio la espalda, por lo que no se dio cuenta que él había bajado del bote.

Kanon miró el teléfono por unos segundos. Podía hablarle a Shion para reportarse, o a sus contactos para que le ayudaran a averiguar por qué querían matar a su hermano… Pero había algo más que lo tenía angustiado y era que por alguna razón, sentía que Tania lo necesitaba y no podía comunicarse con ella. Tuvo que hablar a la recepción del hotel para que le dieran el celular de ella y no perdió ni un minuto más y le marcó.

Sonó mas de cinco veces y entró al buzón. Después entró inmediatamente al buzón.

\- Contesta.

En la habitación de Tania, la tía Lucy intentaba hacer que Tania comiera algo sin lograrlo. El medico ya le había aplicado los antibióticos necesarios y demás medicamento para reponerla, pero estos le habían provocado náuseas y no deseaba comer.

\- Vamos mi niña, te hará daño el medicamento con el estómago vacío. – insistió la tía Lucy

\- No tía, no insistas. Todo me da asco.

\- Apuesto a que si te traigo una coca cola fría no le harías fuchi.

\- Créeme tía cuando te digo que hasta eso rechazaría – dijo Tania cerrando los ojos

\- Entonces si estas grave. – dijo levantándose – Ya se. Te preparare un puré de manzana con canela como a los pequeños de Bethany cuando están enfermos.

\- Bueno… mientras me duermo un ratito si?

\- Descansa hija

La tía Lucy salió, y Vlad veía como sonaba el teléfono de su hermana que estaba en la mesita del comedor y había puesto en vibrador. 5 llamadas perdidas de K. Como si él hubiera nacido ayer y no supiera que fuera Kanon.

Decidió contestarlo nada más para que dejara de sonar.

V Hola?

K Hola. Quien habla?

V Con quien desea hablar?

K Con Tania.

V No está disponible.

K …

V …

K Vladimir?

V Si

K Ahhh soy Kanon

V Dígame que se le ofrece.

K Como están los barcos?

V Tan bien como deberían estar. Afortunadamente hemos tenido tiempo favorable para ir a pescar por lo que las ganancias serán muy buenas.

K Me parece que estando en tus manos así será. Y… ustedes cómo están?

V Bien

K La tía Lucy?

V Muy muy bien

K Y… Tania?

V Ella esta… mmm… algo indispuesta.

K Que? Que tiene? Puedes comunicarme con ella?

V Para qué?

K Para saberlo.

V Si pero para qué?

K Porque me preocupa.

V No veo por qué? Hasta donde yo sé, ella no lo soporta.

K …

V Además, está durmiendo. No creo que sea bueno que la despierte por nimiedades así que…

\- Muy bien Vlad… pondremos metiche a tu lista de encantos – dijo Tania detrás de el – Dame mi teléfono.

\- Se supone que debes estar dormida.

\- Me pare al baño – dijo arrebatándoselo – Te recuerdo que no tienes ningún derecho en meterte en mi vida!.

\- Y yo te recuerdo que soy tu hermano mayor y me meto porque es mi obligación y porque te quiero! Y ni creas que no hablaremos de esto en cuanto cuelgues! – Vlad se metió a su habitación azotando la puerta.

Tania solo suspiró resignada y regresó a su cama antes de contestar:

T Hola?

K Creo que te metí en problemas, verdad?

T Nada que no pueda manejar. Por qué no me habías hablado?

K Lo siento. Perdí mi teléfono y…

T Supongo que eso lo explica

K Que cosa

T Te estuve llamando y enviando mensajes y no contestaste. Creí que…

K Que?

T Creí que…

K Que había roto mi promesa?

T … Si.

K Pues no. Tuve muchos problemas y estoy en cuba. Acabo de conseguir un teléfono con el numero anterior y lo primero que hice fue llamarte. Por cierto… estas enferma?

T Vlad te lo dijo?

K Si

T No debes preocuparte. Parece que solo se me complicó una gripe cualquiera con agotamiento.

K Agotamiento? Por qué?

T Bueno… no he podido dormir bien…

K Tania te pregunté por qué? Estas doblando turno? De nuevo tiene problemas económicos?

T No! No… y si así fuera no te lo diría porque ya se lo qué harías.

K Entonces?

T Últimamente las horas del día no me alcanzan. Eso es todo.

K No puedes con las dos cosas verdad?

T Si puedo…

K Se nota.

T Es cierto que tuve que hacer más horas en el hotel porque pedí permiso para ir a Arizona a presentar exámenes.

K Cuando?

T En unos días. En cuanto pueda viajar supongo.

K Yo te llevo.

T Que? No!

K Tania! Es el pretexto perfecto para estar juntos unos días… nada más déjame desembarazarme de un par de cosas y te caigo por allá. Iremos a Miami en el orgullo marino y de ahí volamos. Aprovecho para que visitemos el gran cañón, nos vamos de shopping, jugamos en los casinos de los Tohono…

T Suena bien…

K Recupérate pronto por favor… Tania te necesito no sabes cuánto.

T Te lo prometo.

Saga frunció el ceño. Por qué estaba Kanon hablando así con la escuincla del demonio?

\- Kanon…

\- Buenos días – dijo Kanon guardando el celular en su bolsillo – Como amanecieron?

\- Bien gracias. Con quien hablabas?

\- Creo que escuchaste bien la conversación y sabes con quien hablaba – contesto Kanon sin enfadarse.

\- Esa chica no te conviene – dijo Saga haciendo que Kanon pusiera una expresión de incredulidad en su rostro.

\- Disculpa?

\- Es inmadura, malcriada y claramente no es lo que tú necesitas. – insistió Saga logrando que Kanon tuviera que contenerse.

\- Que sabes tú de lo que yo necesito? Tú ya estas asentado, tienes tu carrera, tu mujer… déjame decidir lo que es mejor para mi ahora que se me da la oportunidad. – dijo con vehemencia – No te estoy diciendo que Tania sea mi novia, ni mi mujer, ni con la que compartiré el resto de mi vida…

\- Ay qué bueno. Ya me estaba asustando – exclamó Saga aliviado

\- Pero si así fuera – contestó Kanon – Quisiera al menos el mismo apoyo que yo te he dado con tu decisión.

\- Pero… que no puedes ver que solo te está utilizando? – dijo Saga antes de sentir que Kanon muy serio lo empujo por los hombros y Saga cayo en el agua.

Kanon se puso de cuclillas en la orilla del muelle justo a tiempo de ver como un enfadado Saga se quitaba las algas de su cabello.

\- El mismo apoyo Saga. Estas advertido – dijo antes de levantarse y regresar al Yate dejando a Saga anonadado y empapado.

No. La actitud de Kanon para con esa chica no era normal pero de algún modo sentía que ni el mismo Kanon lo entendía. Y si primero lo averiguaba antes de saber qué curso de acción tomar? Iba a tener que consultarlo con Laura porque por el momento, los tres estaban varados juntos.

 **Agosto 19, 11pm**

 **Pasillos del Templo**

 **Atlantis**

Ocho figuras de las cuales cuatro de ellas eran varones y estaban claramente bebidos, ayudaban a caminar a Aleix y a Shoko por los pasillos deliberadamente obscuros. No habían querido prender las luces para no incriminarse, pero ellos ya se sabían de memoria todos esos caminos.

\- Yo digo que se va a enojar – dijo Ío arrastrando las palabras

\- Naaaaadie le metió el alcohol a huevo – contestó Bian en el mismo estado etílico de su compañero

\- Pero nos va a acusar con el señor – respondió Sorrento – ya ves que ahora es el mandamás.

\- Pues sí pero mejor pedir perdón que pedir permiso – señaló Kasa – Además me lo merezco o no?

\- Si! – exclamaron los tres

\- Creo que nos va a ir peor por ella – señaló Ío a Shoko quien la sostenía junto con Kasa pues Sorrento tenía la tentación de estarla manoseando.

\- Ahhhh si… - contestó Sorrento – Con eso de que es la consentida… Thetis nunca se hubiera dejado engañar por el sabor de tus daiquiris.

\- Jijiji Bueniiiiiiiiisimos para este pinche calor – dijo Bian – Lo mejor es que pudiste conseguir a Los ángeles azules y los tucanes de Tijuana para nuestro amigo Kasa… que digo amigo. Hermano del alma.

\- Siiii que cumpleaños carajo! Lástima que el jefe no estuvo aquí! – dijo Kasa – recuérdenme pedirle el día.

\- Puts… si nos encuentra aquí haciendo fiesta sin su permiso nos va a mandar a alimentar irukandgis en Australia – dijo Sorrento

\- Si nos descubre, le decimos que Aleix nos dio permiso – dijo Bian – más o menos fue cierto.

Los cuatro asintieron mientras abrieron la puerta de la habitación de Aleix y los botaron a ambos en la cama.

Ío fue el primero en reaccionar.

\- Oigan… pero que no Sho va en otro lado?

\- Quieres pasarte el rato llevándola a su cuarto? O cogiendo cariño con las sirenitas? – pregunto Kasa - es su maestro. Que la lleve el.

\- Una mañana dos soldados tiburones, Me condujeron a la corte de Neptuno, Se me acusaba que en un viernes de dolores, A la sirena me comí en el desayuno….

\- Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! – canturreaban los otros al mismo ritmo mientras salían para encontrarse con Isaac quien hizo un saludo militar bastante malo.

\- Misión cumplida jefe! – le dijo a Sorrento

\- Dejaste a Krisna en su cama?

\- Nnnnnnnnno. Lo deje platicando con el dios de porcelana. – contesto Isaac – a donde el after?

\- Aquí las hermosísimas damiselas quesque nos van a hacer un bailecito privado en sus habitaciones.

\- Pero yo solo veo cuatro! – dijo desilusionado

\- Vente. Yo soy cuate y hacemos trio – dijo Kasa – Nada mas no te vayas a equivocar de hoyo.

\- Imbécil. Nada más porque es tu cumple. – contesto Isaak - Bailemos con el tuca, bailemos con el nazo…

\- bailemos con el tuca tuca tuca tucanazo… - contestaron todos mientras se iban alejando de ese lugar.

 **Agosto 19, 11pm**

 **Templo de Hypnos**

 **Campos Elíseos Inframundo**

Hypnos miraba intrigado el pequeño aparato que Morpheus terminaba de armar para diversión de su padre y el mismo. Todo había surgido de la idea que Thanatos les había dado en una conversación casual esa misma semana.

\- Esta listo – dijo finalmente quitándose el sudor de su frente – creo que si va a funcionar.

\- Y a quien jodemos primero… digo… con quien lo probamos primero?

\- No sé. Si funciona bien, Thanatos me prometió me ayudara a deshacerme de la competencia en mi fábrica de colchones.

\- Ya decía yo que no trabajabas de a gratis – dijo Hypnos – Pero… mmm… que sabe hacer esa cosa?

\- Puede entrar en los sueños de una persona y manipularlos a tu antojo. Usando tu cosmos desde luego.

\- Ahhhh… - Hypnos sonrió. Lo que no podría hacer con eso.

Thanatos llego en ese momento.

\- Ahhh Morpheus. Veo que está listo.

\- No exactamente. – dijo – Nos falta probarlo.

\- Solo que no se con quién – menciono Hypnos.

\- Metete a la cabeza de tu cuñado. – sugirió el dios de la muerte – Veamos en que o con quien sueña.

\- Para que querría ver eso?

\- Me conviene a mí. – respondió Thanatos mientras Hypnos rolaba los ojos con fastidio.

Morpheus los miró.

\- No entiendo. Con quien quieren probarlo?

\- Con Aleix de Dragón Marino – dijo Thanatos fuerte y claro – conéctate!

\- Ya voy!

Los tres miraron en la pantalla con curiosidad.

 **Agosto 20, 12am**

 **Habitación del Dragón Marino**

 **Atlantis**

Shoko despertó y no supo donde se encontraba. La habitación estaba a obscuras así que extendió su mano hasta la lámpara más cercana y la encendió. No solo no se encontraba en su habitación, sino que, a juzgar por los cuadros de la chica rubia pegados en una de las paredes, era la de su nuevo tutor: Aleix.

Se levantó un poco mareada.

\- Ese raspado de fresa creo que contenía alcohol – se dijo mientras se paraba a prender la luz e iluminar toda la habitación.

No vio a nadie sobre la cama, lo que le alivio un poco. Tal vez el mismo Dragón marino la había llevado ahí para que se le bajaran las copas para salvaguardarla de Sorrento y sus necedades. No era la primera y no sería la última vez que lo hubiera hecho.

Se levantó, entró al baño a refrescarse la cara y cuando ya iba a salir de su habitación sintió una cosmo energía diferente a la que ella estaba acostumbrada y se regresó para rastrearla. Del otro lado de la cama, Aleix estaba en el suelo boca abajo rodeado de este cosmos, pero a ella solo le interesaba su maestro, por lo que corrió hacia él.

\- Maestro… se encuentra bien? – dijo intentando levantarlo, aunque Aleix parecía costal de papas.

Como pudo, logró subirlo a la cama aunque en uno de esos últimos jaloneos, cayó encima de él y solo sintió como los brazos de Aleix le rodearon la cintura. Aleix abrió sus ojos. Su mirada no era la normal que ella le conocía.

\- Maestro… por favor…

Pero la mente de Aleix lo hacía creer que todo eso era un sueño. En sus brazos estaba aquella chica con la que se había casado meses antes.

\- Pero que tenemos aquí? Finalmente viniste a mí? Te estuve buscando por mucho tiempo – dijo Aleix – Tenemos que aclarar lo nuestro.

Shoko lo miró confusa. Quería soltarse pero no quería hacerle daño si lo hacía por la fuerza.

\- Lo nuestro? Insinúa que hay algo entre nosotros? – contestó mientras forcejeaba un poco pero los brazos de Aleix se ciñeron con más fuerza alrededor suyo.

\- Desde cuando me tratas con tanto respeto? – contestó Aleix sonriendo ante el descaro de Keres. Primero lo secuestra, se casa con él y ahora si ya le habla bien?

Shoko le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- Maestro, es usted muy guapo pero… No lo amo. – dijo Shoko – Aunque pues… ya tengo 18 y con alguien tengo que agarrar experiencia y si usted también está dispuesto en ensenarme eso, no me negare. Mejor con usted que con algún borracho en un bar que vaya a hacerme daño.

Esa cosmoenergia se intensificó al igual que su sonrisa. Así que Keres se hacia la difícil e inexperta? De acuerdo. Le seguiría el juego y le demostraría que tal vez si se lo hubiera pedido por favor, la primera vez de ambos hubiera sido muy distinta y hasta hubiera podido llegar a quererla.

Aleix capturó sus labios para comenzar a darle un beso suave y sin premura. Su abrazo fue haciéndose más tierno y Shoko fue relajándose poco a poco. Aleix pudo notar que era mucho más pequeña de lo que recordaba, pero aun así, le gustaba la idea de reeducarla en cuanto a su primera vez nuevamente. Su beso se volvió cada vez más posesivo al sentir como Keres respondía con entusiasmo y la rodo para el quedar arriba. La miró un momento a los ojos y acaricio su mejilla con ternura.

Shoko estaba sorprendida con la ternura con la que la trataba y agradecía internamente que cuando Poseidón le preguntara si quería ser una Sirena en entrenamiento, le pusiera a Aleix y no a cualquiera de los otros seis generales marinos.

Aleix le quitó el top negro que ella siempre usaba de un solo jalón, dejando al descubierto el sostén deportivo de la chica, el cual, como si estuviera predestinado se abrochaba al frente. Aleix comenzó a jugar con la orilla, haciendo estremecer a la chica con el toque mínimo de su dedo contra su piel.

Aun sonriendo, se lanzó a darle otro beso mientras con una mano prácticamente arrancaba el broche que lo separaba del paraíso. Keres le sonreía y cuando comenzó a acariciarle sus senos mientras metía mano a su trasero por sobre su pantalón de nylon, Aleix pensó que sus señor se sentían un poco más grandes y redondos al tacto que como recordaba. Su cadera también era más pequeña. Sería que estaba comparándola con alguien más.

Curiosamente Keres traía el pantalón enrollado igual que como hacia Shoko, aunque eso no le impidió a Aleix quitárselo con la mano derecha. Estas modas femeninas…

Comenzó a besar el cuello de su esposa en los puntos eróticos que había leído en los libros… se detuvo un momento para sacudir un poco la cabeza. Libros? Manuales? Se encogió de hombros antes de hacer todo un camino de besos entre el cuello y su ombligo, escuchando suaves suspiros salir de la garganta de Keres dibujando con la lengua un camino de ahí hasta donde iniciaba su ropa interior y después soplando suavemente para crear una sensación que hizo que ella alzara su cadera hacia él.

Aleix tomó este último acto como la señal para quitar el último obstáculo que le impedía llegar a la razón por la que hacia todo esto: Venganza. Le haría pagar por todo el tiempo que perdió buscándola, le haría pagar por haberle creado esta confusión en la cabeza, por haberle robado a su familia y amigos. Si. Se lo haría pagar dándole tanto placer para después pedirle que lo liberara de su obligación con ella.

Shoko jaló la sabana para cubrirse el pecho apenada por su desfachatez. Su hermana iba a estar furiosa cuando se enterara, si es que llegaba a hacerlo.

Aleix miró a los ojos a Keres, le guiñó un ojo, le sopló un beso y le abrió la piernas para besar sus muslos con suavidad mientras uno de sus dedos jugaba con sus rizos empapados. Ella lanzó un gemido más profundo y esto lo excitó aún más si eso era posible.

Con mucha delicadeza Aleix ataco su entrepierna a punta de lamidas, besos y caricias que hicieron que la rubia no tardará mucho en estremecerse con las contracciones de su primer orgasmo.

\- No te pongas tan cómoda que apenas estamos comenzando – dijo Aleix con suficiencia.

Shoko lo miraba con una lujuria recién descubierta que hizo que Aleix subiera para querer un beso antes de proseguir.

La puerta se abrió de golpe interrumpiendo así la escena.

\- Maldición! Es Poseidón! Corta la comunicación Morpheus! – gritó Hypnos.

Este lo hizo, pero no lo suficientemente rápido como para que Poseidón no pudiera sentir la presencia de una cosmoenergia que no pertenecía a sus súbditos desaparecer del cuerpo de Shaka dejándolo de nuevo inconsciente por la ingesta de alcohol.

\- Señor Poseidón! – Exclamó Shoko cubriéndose avergonzada.

\- Shoko. – dijo muy serio – Ni siquiera sé cómo comenzar a reganarte

\- Lo… lo siento… - dijo viendo extrañada que su compañero de travesuras y maestro la había dejado sola para recibir el regaño.

\- Él te forzó a algo? – pregunto

\- No señor.

\- Quien más estuvo aquí?

\- Nadie señor. – contestó la pelirroja poniéndose la ropa – de hecho yo no recuerdo haber entrado a esta habitación.

\- Entonces?

\- Estábamos en la fiesta de… ups.

\- Fiesta? Que Fiesta? – contestó encabronado – Aquí van a rodar cabezas.!

Shoko tembló ante esto. Poseidón revisó las pupilas de Aleix.

\- Borracho? Aleix no toma alcohol.

\- No tomamos nada señor. Se lo juro – dijo Shoko sorprendida – Solo algunos vasos de raspado de fresa.

Poseidón se acercó lo suficiente para revisarla a ella también. Pupilas dilatadas.

\- Ah que bien. – dijo durmiendo a la pelirroja con su cosmos y tomándola en brazos – Te llevare donde Apolo. Borrare las últimas horas de tu vida de tu memoria y regresaremos para averiguar qué pasó con tu maestro. Hablaré muy seriamente con el cuándo despierte.

 **En el inframundo…**

\- Crees que nos haya descubierto? – pregunto Hypnos a su hermano

\- No lo creo, pero siempre que se usa cosmos, existe la posibilidad de que lo rastreen y lo sabes.

\- Carajo! Tan bueno que estaba

\- Demasiado lucido para mi gusto – contestó Thanatos – Arréglalo!

\- Solo debo ajustar la cuchufleta está a una menor potencia. – dijo Morpheus abriendo el aparato – Si trabajo hoy, posiblemente mañana este lista.

Hypnos se llevó a su hermano para separarlo de Morpheus.

\- Si Poseidón se queja con el señor Hades… - comenzó a decir

\- Tú le dices que Juan Pestañas es TU territorio como dios del sueño. No fue un ataque directo hacia el de todos modos y como tu familia indirecta tienes derecho a hacerlo feliz y otorgarle placer que su esposa no puede Jaja Jaja – contesto Than

\- Si tú lo dices…

\- Me voy a repasar a mis ninfas y después a dormir. Buenas noches Hypnos.

\- Buenas noches Thanatos, yo me quedare de guardia.

Thanatos se dio la media vuelta dejando a Hypnos un poco pensativo. Tal vez su hermano creería que podrían escaparse tan fácil, pero por lo que había oído, Aleix era el nuevo consentido de Poseidón, y él no se quedaría tan tranquilo.

 **Agosto 20, 7am**

 **Templo Principal**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia**

Yulij esperaba que el Patriarca le diera una audiencia de emergencia con un rollo de papel en la mano. Un mal presentimiento le había hecho revisar las estrellas y lo que había visto en ellas, era demasiado importante como para esperar a más tarde.

Shion mandó a un guardia para avisarle que estaba listo para ella y ella entró haciendo una reverencia.

\- Discúlpeme Maestro, por interrumpir sus sagrados alimentos pero… creo que es necesario que usted sepa lo que descubrí anoche – dijo agachando la cabeza y ofreciéndole los papeles a Shion.

El Patriarca tomó los papeles.

\- Siempre estoy disponible para ustedes Yulij. Ese es mi trabajo – dijo mientras abría los papeles y veía lo ahí escrito.

\- Lo siento. Estoy segura que si nos juntamos todos…

\- No Yulij. Te pido que no menciones esto a nadie – pidió Shion – Ya lo esperaba.

\- Pero Señor…

\- No te preocupes – dijo poniéndole una mano en un hombro – Todo saldrá bien.

\- Pero las estrellas dicen que…

\- Dicen que aun soy tu Patriarca y te pido que hasta que no llegue el momento, nadie se entere. Me harías ese favor?

Yulij paso saliva.

\- Sí señor.

\- Muchas gracias. Sabes cuándo sucederá? – pregunto Shion quemando los papeles con un encendedor sobre un cenicero.

\- Un par de días máximo.

\- Estaré Listo. Gracias por molestarte en subir.

\- No puedo decir que fue un placer. – dijo la peli plata en tono triste

\- Lo sé. Baja con tus compañeras y apóyalas en todo lo que puedan. – pidió Shion – Y en el camino, por favor dile al guardia que traiga al Caballero Dorado de Sagitario.

\- Sí señor.

Yulij hizo otra reverencia antes de salir del templo y dar las instrucciones que le había pedido Shion. Bajó casi corriendo pues hoy había evento especial en el coliseo.

Shion terminó de desayunar junto con Shaina y Kiki.

\- Shaina, baja al coliseo por favor y llévate a Kiki. Necesito este lugar solo unas cuantas horas.

\- Sí señor. Vamos Kiki.

\- Si! Crees que me dejen patear el trasero de alguien? – pregunto Kiki a Shaina mientras se alejaban.

\- No. No lo creo.

Shion espero unos minutos antes de levantarse muy lentamente de su silla para ir a ponerse su túnica y dar algunas instrucciones a sus guardias que se apresuraron a cumplir sus órdenes. Una vez hecho esto se dirigió al salón del trono donde ya Aioros lo esperaba en una rodilla.

\- Maestro… quisiera…

Shion no se sentó en su trono como Aioros esperaba, pero si levanto la mano para que se callara.

\- Tu castigo ha sido levantado – dijo Shion muy serio – Mas… por los próximos días, quédate a ayudar a los demás en sus guardias. Shaina me hizo ver anoche que estamos cortos de Dorados.

\- Si señor – dijo Aioros suavemente

\- Y ya que necesitaras la respuesta más adelante, te diré que efectivamente Atla sabía dónde estaban los gemelos. El los visitaba y les llevaba víveres y me mantenía al tanto del progreso de su crecimiento. Vivian con la hermana de su madre y su esposo en una villa pesquera. Eran resguardados por varios bersekers y si, los traje para cumplir la ley. Perdí 6 santos de plata y mi castigo solo tardo 11 años más en llegar. Fin de la historia que querías saber.

Aioros se levantó con los puños cerrados.

\- Ustedes mataron a su tía también? Que clase monstruos son?

Shion no reacciono ante esto.

\- Al igual que a los padres de Shaka, los de Misty, los de Auriga… Todos eran traidores, black saints o desertores, bueno no. El de Shaka era un soldado común así que murió cumpliendo su deber. – contestó sin ninguna emoción en su voz.

\- Entonces… mis padres…? También los mataron? – preguntó Aioros ansioso

Shion no contestó de inmediato.

\- No. Ustedes, como tú debes recordar, fueron traídos del orfanato de Rodorio como a muchos otros – mintió.

Aioros trataba de digerir esto que le acababa de decir.

\- Ellos lo saben?

\- Quien?

\- Saga y Kanon

\- Kanon lo sabe. Saga… no lo recuerda todo. – contesto Shion muy tranquilo.

Esto volvió a hacer que a Aioros le hirviera la sangre pero intentó controlarse lo más que pudo.

\- Usted sabía que Kanon sabia y aun así lo trató como un cero a la izquierda? Pudo haberle dado una armadura de plata y él nunca hubiera tenido que unirse a Poseidón! Usted fue el culpable indirectamente de todas las muertes causadas por las inundaciones de la última guerra con el! – gritó Aioros – Si le borró la memoria a Saga, porque no también a Kanon.

Shion lo miró con tristeza. Aioros de verdad lo creía capaz de eso y más.

\- Todo está en las bitácoras del patriarca. Cuando lo seas y tengas acceso a ellas lo sabrás. Ahora retírate. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer. – dijo Shion

Aioros tenía muchas preguntas en su cabeza, mas tuvo la suficiente inteligencia como para saber que no era el momento, por lo que únicamente inclinó la cabeza a modo de despido y salió de la sala.

Shion entonces se tomó un momento para sentarse y planear su agenda para los siguientes días. Tenía poco tiempo y mucho que hacer.

 **Agosto 20, 8.30 am**

 **Coliseo**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia**

Marín había dejado a todas las niñas en clase de astrología con Yulij mientras releía el mandato que habían puesto en la pizarra de corcho fuera del recinto:

"ATENCION CABALLEROS Y AMAZONAS"

DEBIDO A NUEVAS REGLAS, UNA VEZ A LA SEMANA EL COLISEO SERA OCUPADO PARA HACER ENTRENAMIENTOS PUBLICOS QUE SERVIRA PARA AFINAR DETALLES DE SUS TECNICAS Y/O VELOCIDAD.

LAS REGLAS SON LAS SIGUIENTES:

\- De 8:00 a 10:00 únicamente caballeros femeninos

\- De 10:00 a 11:00 caballeros de bronce.

\- De 12:30 a 2:30 caballeros de plata

\- De 3:00 a 5:00 caballeros dorados

\- SI SON LOS VENCEDORES DEL COMBATE PODRAN RETAR A CUALQUIER OTRO COMPANERO DE SU CATEGORIA O CUALQUIER OTRO POR UN MAXIMO DE 15 MINUTOS…

Las reglas seguían y seguían, pero lo que le interesaba es que ese era el primer día que harían eso y ya que las demás iban a estar ahí…

Marín agilizó el paso mientras suspiraba. Hasta ahora el día no iba nada bien: había tenido pesadillas, su cabello estaba más enredado que nido de ratas y había tardado mucho en desenredarlo y alaciarlo como lo tenía ahora, por lo tanto, cuando llegó al comedor, Junet se había encargado de no dejarle desayuno y había tenido que escabullirse a los huertos especiales de Athena para tomar aunque fuera una fruta antes de dirigirse hacia allá.

Lo que más le motivaba a ir, era que Kakyuu también estaba en el coliseo. Debido a que no se había decidido a irse aún, todas habían convenido en que Mayura hablaría con el Patriarca para que ella les ayudara con las más pequeñas y pudiera quedarse ahí como ayudante de Marín hasta que tomara suficiente experiencia.

Cuando Marín entró, Kakyuu acababa de entrar a la arena. Ninguna de las otras maestras querían combatir con ella, no por otra cosa, sino que no querían aprovecharse de su inexperiencia.

Estaba a punto de salir de ahí cuando Jabu de unicornio, de forma altiva por haber derrotado a Milo días antes, saltó al ruedo.

\- Yo combatiré contigo.

Kakyuu volteó hacia donde estaba Shaina sentada junto a las demás pidiendo aprobación, pues eso no estaba en las reglas y ella asintió dándosela.

\- No creo que sea buena idea Shaina – previno Mayura

\- Jabú le dará un par de lecciones practicas Mayura, además será divertido – respondió la jefa de estado.

Kakyuu vio llegar finalmente a su maestra y corrió hacia ella.

\- Maestra…

\- Tu puedes con ese y más Kakyuu – dijo – Recuerda que ambos tienen el mismo nivel de armadura, pero el peca de soberbio. Utiliza eso a tu favor y que esta pelea te sirva de experiencia.

Kakyuu tomó nuevos bríos y regresó a la arena donde Jabu ya la esperaba.

El silbato sonó y el combate comenzó.

La meta autoimpuesta de la joven era aguantar cinco minutos y darse por bien servida, pero la realidad fue otra. Para sorpresa del coliseo entero que estaba a reventar entre santos, aprendices y soldados rasos, la chica hizo retroceder en más de una ocasión al unicornio, dándole golpes que solo la experiencia del chico le había ayudado a evitar que lo dejaran mal parado. Al detenerse el combate tras 15 minutos, con una clara ganadora para todo el graderío, Jabú hizo su declaración en tono teatral.

\- Solo la deje hacer para que gane confianza y sepa atacar. – después se volvió hacia ella - tienes buena técnica, te felicito, algún día serás muy fuerte – le dijo a la chica.

\- Gracias maestro Jabú – le dijo para ganar simpatía de él consiguiendo una ovación de la grada dedicada a ella y a su maestra que sonrió orgullosa de su alumna.

El segundo combate fue entre Kyoko y Geist, quienes contrario a lo que Shaina y Mayura esperaban no mostraron todo, pues parecían más concentradas en no perder que en atacar y al ver esto, decidieron suspender el combate.

\- Espero que a Junet no se le ocurra retarme – dijo Mayura en voz baja a Shaina

\- Por qué?

\- No parece ser ella misma el día de hoy – susurro Mayura viendo como Junet no parecía estar muy concentrada, hablaba arrastrando un poco las palabras de forma tan sutil, que solo alguien muy observadora podía notarlo y caminaba hacia el centro del coliseo contorsionando las caderas de forma tan provocativa que todos ahí la miraban atentos mientras esta movía su látigo como gatubela.

Aldebarán codeó a Milo:

\- Milo, Si Samira no vuelve, igual puedes procrear a tu heredero con Junet - dijo haciendo enfurecer a Milo quien solo le mostro a Antares en forma de advertencia.

\- Jodete! yo solo amo a mi Samira – respondió.

\- Seguro que sí. Solo a ella – dijo Camus en tono enigmático mientras veía a Junet cruzado de brazos.

\- Cállate! – volvió a decir el caballero de escorpión.

Todos miraban a la chica rubia, quien por momentos parecía perdida en sus pensamientos mientras todos los de las gradas bajas le pedían alzando los brazos que los retara. Ella sonrió ante tantas ofertas bajo su máscara pero ella ya sabía con quien quería pelear.

\- Marín ¿quieres venir a jugar a que te desplumo? – fue la pregunta que dejo ir al aire, creándose el silencio de quien sospecha que la tragedia está cerca.

Marín la ignoró mientras sacaba su celular y se mensajeaba con alguien.

\- Vamos Marín, por amor a Athena, no seas cobarde, bien sabes que tenemos pendiente de terminar nuestra discusión sobre si tu amante de la sexta casa es o no un traidor para el santuario – gritó haciendo que todos los dorados se miraran entre ellos.

Que cosa acababa de decir? Shaka… le había bajado la novia a Aioria? Eso era bastante grave.

Shaina se levantó y se dirigió a donde estaba ella.

\- Junet, estás loca? No puedes… - le quitó la máscara dándole la espalda a los hombres – Estas tomada?

\- No. Solo me comí unos chocolates envinados – mintió Junet volviéndose a poner la máscara. En realidad había estado tomando toda la noche con algunas botellas que había confiscado ese mismo día y no estaba en sus cinco sentidos todavía.

\- No debes pelear así. Regresa al recinto – ordenó Shaina.

Junet miró a Marín ignorarla por estar mensajeando por el celular y pasando sobre Shaina, quien apenas y libro el látigo, la tomó de la muñeca con su arma y la jaló con tanta fuerza que Marín soltó el celular al suelo y voló para caer a sus pies.

\- No me gusta sentirme ignorada – dijo Junet a Marín quien se levantó y sacudió el polvo de sus mallas.

\- Creí que ya estabas acostumbrada – contestó Marín - Por favor, detente, no te quiero lastimar.

Mayura recogió el celular de Marín y leyó el remitente haciéndole una señal a Shaina para que fuera con ella.

\- Vaya, sigues siendo una maldita cobarde. Eso explica tantas palizas que Shaina te propino. No tienes valor ni de defenderte – dijo de manera clara y fuerte, haciendo que los de los graderíos más cercanos escucharan y le repitieran a los más alejados, la acusación.

Marín vio esto en las gradas y después a Junet.

\- No peleo si no es necesario. No lastimo a mis compañeras – dijo mientras buscaba su celular con la mirada.

Shaina regresó con ellas.

\- Acaso no te aburres de no regresar los golpes Marín? – dijo mostrándole el celular en la mano - Si lo quieres de vuelta, ve y pelea con Junet. Si ganas el celular te lo devolveré, aunque sabes que está prohibido hablar con esta persona y el patriarca lo va a saber.

Marín lo sabía, pero esperaba que su amiga tuviera piedad de ella.

\- Pero Shaina, tu no entiendes.

\- Peleas o le entrego el celular al patriarca? – repitió

\- Yo… - Marín no sabía que responder – Peleare, pero no me delates por favor.

\- No lo haré. Es tu vida. – dijo Shaina algo sentida de enterarse de ese modo.– Junet! haz tu trabajo y no me decepciones – fue lo último que dijo Marín veía a Mayura cruzarse de brazos en la banca desaprobando todo eso.

Marín se colocó frente a Junet, y le hizo ademan a June de que se preparara. Mientras tanto desde las gradas del coliseo muchas frases coquetas con silbido y todo, iban dirigidas a Junet, mientras un pequeño grupo de plateados comentaba lo linda y buena que era Marín y que pronto la pondría en su lugar.

\- Te aplastare – fue lo que Junet le dijo a la pelirroja.

\- Espero que sepas usar tu healing, porque si no, te va a ir mal – fue la respuesta de Marín.

Los primeros 5 minutos fueron de total dominio de Junet quien le dio muchos golpes a Marín, eso sí, ninguno grave. Por su parte Marín solo trataba de que los golpes no causaran gran daño, quería ver el límite de poder de la rubia antes de dedicarse a atacar.

El asombro fue grande cuando los presentes vieron a June alcanzar la velocidad de una saint de plata, una plateada novata pero de nivel muy superior al que se suponía era el nivel de la chica.

Esto sorprendió también a Marín, que por su asombro no pudo prever una patada que la hizo volar lejos y salir despedida hacia el área que estaba en frente de la zona que las chicas ocupaban en el graderío.

Shaina se puso de pie y fue a ayudarla a levantarse.

\- No cambias Marín, sigues siendo la misma patética de siempre, recibiendo golpes y tratando de que no te causen mayor daño. – dijo con dureza.

Marín se puso de pie y miró a Shaina. Tantos años y todavía no la conocía. Dirigiéndose a Junet le hizo señal de que la esperara, a lo que ella acepto. Marín se volvió hacia Shaina:

\- Shaina, te mostrare algo que aprendes al ser hermana de un ángel de Artemisa cuyo uso del healing es superior al nuestro – fue lo que Marín soltó antes de usar su cosmos para sanarse sin hacer un gran uso de este recurso. Parecía casi como nueva, salvo por el polvo que había acumulado durante la batalla.

Shaina se sombro al ver que con poca cosmoenergia la pelirroja había logrado sanar de manera rápida y por fin le cayó la cuenta de que Marín solo había estado jugando con la Junet.

\- Quieres verme pelear con todo? Que así sea.

Marín se movió con tal velocidad que Shaina jamás pensó que podía alcanzar la pelirroja, perdiéndola de vista tanto Junet como la cobra. Esto también fue notado por Milo de Escorpión quien grito desde los graderíos.

\- Tengan cuidado, su velocidad casi alcanza la velocidad de un dorado – fue su advertencia.

\- Junet! ¡debes tener cuidado! – gritó Shaina pero su advertencia lejos de poner alerta a Junet terminó por distraerla dándole la oportunidad que Marín deseaba, y recibiendo un rodillazo que la dejo sin aire unos segundos pero ella se negó a dejarse caer al suelo. Solo elevando su cosmoenergia se recuperó y preparo su contraataque.

Junet se preparó para atacar con todo, lanzo latigazos a diestra y siniestra pero aun así no logro dar en el blanco una sola vez. Entonces como último recurso decidió utilizar el mimetismo del camaleón y confundirse con su entorno, solo los dorados y algunos de plata lograron ver el avance de la chica, los demás creyeron que se había vuelto invisible.

\- Ahora si acabare de una buena vez con esto – dijo cuando estaba a pocos pasos de Marín quien no se atemorizo ante esa amenaza.

\- Las águilas comen desde ratas, anfibios, tortugas, iguanas, camaleones y llegan hasta las mismas serpientes en su dieta – dijo la pelirroja esta vez lo suficientemente fuerte para que todo el coliseo escuchara su declaración.

Los vítores a Marín no se dejaron de escuchar por largos segundos a la vez que Junet seguía tratando de darle caza, pero Marín aprovechó un ligero descuido de Junet y la tomo por la espalda, evitando que se le soltara. Luego dio un salto con la rubia aun sujetada y en el aire, a varios pares de metros, giro su cuerpo quedando ambas cabeza abajo e iniciaron el descenso.

\- Golpe de centella!

\- No! Marín! No lo hagas! – gritó Shaina asustada corriendo de nuevo a donde las veía caer.

Eso fue lo último que Junet escucho antes de perder el conocimiento, quedando tendida boca abajo en el propio centro del coliseo.

Shaina intentó llegar hasta Junet, pero Marín la detuvo en seco, atravesándose en su camino.

\- Marín… se te está pasando la mano! Déjame ir a ver como esta!

\- No lo creo – fue la respuesta – deja que se levante, ella es fuerte y quiero golpearla más, así como tu hacías conmigo.

Pasó un minuto en el cual el coliseo había quedado en completo silencio, antes de que Junet volviera en sí y sacudiera su cabeza. Shion se había hecho presente y Aioros desde Sagitario, también observaba la pelea rogando internamente que Shion parara ya la pelea.

\- Aun no me derrotas – fue lo único que el cerebro de Junet le permitió pensar con el alcohol en su sangre.

\- Pues, date por derrotada – dijo Marín atacándola.

Geist y Kyoko le rogaban a Mayura que parara eso, que sonara el silbato, pero ella sabía que no tenía que intervenir. Solo así podían poner fin a ese pleito que parecían tener esas dos desde que Marín regresara de su viaje.

Lo que Marín no previno es que Shaina la atacó para que dejara en paz a Junet, pero esta última, aprovechando la confusión de Marín, le metió un gancho que la arrojo varios metros.

\- Junet, por favor! Ya basta tu también! – gritó Shaina pero Marín apenas se había levantado del suelo cuando una lluvia de golpes de parte de June la hizo retroceder, la rubia estaba utilizando su máximo poder.

Marín quería atacarla pero Shaina en su afán de parar la contienda la flanqueaba y sabía que si atacaba dejaba descuidado su flanco. Después de unos momentos Marín logro usar su velocidad para separarse de ambas rivales y poniendo distancia entre ellas le señalo a Junet la salida, en un claro aviso de que iba por Shaina, aun no hizo caso.

\- Es en serio? Ok, dejare tu rostro tan maltrecho que pedirás grapas para pegarlo a tu cara– fue la última amenaza que le lanzo Marín antes de atacar a Shaina – Y de paso dejare a la víbora sin piel para mudar – se burló.

Junet trato de atacar a Marín por el flanco mientras esta iba por Shaina, pero esto encolerizo a Marín, quien creyó que se habían puesto de acuerdo y aunado al mal día que estaba teniendo, la agarró del cuello llevándola contra una pared y la estrello a la vez que cientos de meteoros aún más rápidos impactaban el cuerpo de la rubia.

Al caer June inconsciente de nueva cuenta, Marín se dirigió a Shaina a la vez que Mayura, Geist y Kakyuu se lanzaban a rescatar a June y llevarla a la enfermería, eso sí, Mayura pensaba ayudar a Shaina pero esta última le hizo una señal de que no se acercara.

En el santuario, la tensión aumentaba, ninguna había notado la presencia del patriarca, así que los golpes sucedieron a la aparente calma y la pelea parecía estar pareja, Shaina trato de expulsar toda su cosmoenergia purpura para aumentar su fuerza, por su parte el cosmos plateado de Marín dejaba salir pequeños destellos dorados, dándole a entender a todos que ella casi rozaba el séptimo sentido, así fue como la fuerza y velocidad de Marín aumento lentamente superando a Shaina y dejándole un recital de golpes, pero cuando Marín se disponía a dar el último golpe un destello hizo explosión entre ellas lanzándolas a cada una en la dirección opuesta de la otra alejándolas para parar la pelea. Era una flecha que Aioros había lanzado, para detener el combate, desde el techo de sagitario.

Aun así, ambas se incorporaron y se buscaron nuevamente. Shion entonces las detuvo a ambas tele transportándose a la arena y tomándolas del brazo a cada una cual niñas chiquitas y cuando Aioros también bajo a la arena, le entrego a Marín en silencio dejando bien en claro a Aioros que Shaina si era su favorita y la estaba salvando de una paliza mayor.

Aioros lo miró desafiante y se retiró en silencio llevándose a Marín mientras todos los presentes miraban a los cuatro retirarse antes de que los caballeros de bronce comenzaran a combatir. Era claro para todos ellos que sus superiores se estaban dividiendo y no sabían cómo eso les afectaría en el futuro.


	203. Chapter 203

**Capitulo 201**

 **Agosto 21, 1 pm**

 **Templo principal**

 **Santuario de Athena.**

Shion estaba en su oficina tratando de concentrarse en su trabajo, pero cada vez le era mas difícil y ahora con Shaina fuera cuidando a Junet, los guardias haciendo su trabajo en su habitación con todo el escandalo que esto traía… Finalmente decidió dejarlo por la paz y dejar que el trabajo se acumulara.

Se quitó el casco y la máscara y salió a la terraza exterior a caminar cuando sintió que Marín subía la escalinata acompañada de Aioros y se quedó a esperarlos.

\- Buenas Tardes Maestro – dijo Aioros – Sera que podemos hablar con usted?

\- Buenas Tardes. – contestó sin voltear a verlos – Habla.

\- Aquí? – volteó sorprendida. Estaban en medio de la terraza donde se veía todo el santuario.

\- Este lugar es tan bueno como cualquier otro – dijo Shion sin ni siquiera intentar leer la mente de los chicos.

Marín dio un paso al frente y se arrodillo frente al Patriarca.

\- Señor, no he recibido una invitación suya para venir a verlo para recibir mi castigo. – dijo con voz firme

\- No lo he enviado – contesto Shion tranquilamente – Así que puedes regresar tranquila a tus obligaciones.

Marín volteó a ver a Aioros como para saber qué hacer, lo que no pasó desapercibido por el patriarca.

\- Sé que es mi tercera falta, y mi castigo tiene que ser ejemplar y bla bla bla… - muy tarde recordó con quien hablaba.

Shion se volvió hacia ella.

\- Bla… bla… bla… eso es lo único que escuchan de mi estos días – dijo Shion dubitativo – Cuál es tu falta esta vez? Dímela tu pues sé que ya la sabes.

\- Haber golpeado a una compañera de rango menor sin medir las consecuencias – aclaró Marín – Aunque en mi defensa, ella me reto y la víbora me picó el orgullo.

Shion miró a Aioros quien veía la escena con el ceño fruncido, y volvió la vista al horizonte del santuario.

\- Atacar a tu compañera es muy grave pero atacar a la Jefa de Estado puede ser penado con la muerte – contestó Shion obviando la falta de respeto de Marín al mencionar a Shaina

\- Ella me atacó primero y tengo derecho a defenderme! – exclamó Marín

\- Y en realidad qué esperas que yo haga contigo, Marín? – preguntó Shion sacándola de balance – Tu lo dijiste. Es tu tercera falta. Si te castigo como corresponde te hago mártir, si no lo hago me veo débil. A mi parecer solo estas aquí para complacer a terceros porque en realidad no estas arrepentida. Habrá un castigo, pero no te lo impondré yo Marín.

\- Ay no!. Shaina lo pondrá de nuevo? Nada mas eso me falta!.

\- Debería, pero está ocupada en este momento. – dijo – Ya lo sabrás en su momento.

\- Entonces, me voy siendo ignorada por usted?

\- Si así lo sientes… - dijo Shion – Yo solo estoy pensando en el bienestar de las niñas que están extrañadas de que una aprendiz de maestra, por buena que esta sea, le esté dando clases en lugar de ti.

Marín se levantó de su lugar muy despacio mientras pensaba.

\- Shaina por años me agredió, quiso asesinarme, me hizo mil desplantes y gozaba de agredirme solo porque mi alumno le gano al suyo, pero al final de cuentas, la agredí por entrometida y soy yo la que debe ser castigada por la bendita protección de la que los Aries gozan en este maldito santuario. Pero juro que tendré mi oportunidad y les demostrare que todo este tiempo solo me he contenido y que esa cobra no es rival para mí.

Esta vez Shion y leyó sus pensamientos pero solo suspiró. En realidad no estaba de humor para discusiones tontas. El escándalo de pisaditas y gritos infantiles que pasaron por debajo de las piernas de Aioros hacia Shion lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- Sammy! – dijo abriéndole los brazos a la niña, que traía jalando a otra más pequeña, y que se le aventaron ambas encima

\- Ya llegue! Me extrañó?

\- Claro que sí. Y a quien trajiste de visita? – dijo sosteniendo con un brazo a una y cargando a Mist con la otra – Pero quien es esta nena tan bonita y tan grande?

Sammy se tapó la boca con ambas manos mientras se reía

\- Es Mist!

\- No! Pero si ha crecido mucho desde la última vez que la vi – dijo Shion con ternura mientras las dos niñas jugaban con él.

Marín se había quedado estática al saber el nombre de esa niña tan hermosa y alegre. Esa era la hija de Aioria? Sintió que el corazón se le estrujó. Si venia la niña, seguramente venia también la madre.

\- Donde esta Shaina? Le quiero mostrar el diploma que me dieron por portarme bien! – dijo Sammy

\- Wow. Eso sí que será digno de ver Sammy, pero Shaina no está en el santuario por el momento – contestó Shion – Me dijeron que estabas enferma.

Sammy asintió.

\- Pero un señor barbudo me curó. – dijo indiferente

\- Ah, pues luego me dices quien para mandarle un mensaje de agradecimiento – dijo Shion – Y vienen solas?

\- El Maestro Aioria paso a su casa a cambiarse pero ahora viene – dijo Sammy separándose de Shion

Mist platicaba algo en noruego con el patriarca que lo hizo sonreír y la bajo al suelo. Sammy echó a correr hacia su recamara llamando a gritos a Mist, quien antes de correr volteo hacia Marín jalando la túnica de Shion.

\- bestefar ! Er det en engel ? – dijo señalando a Marín quien no había podido moverse de la impresión.

Shion sonrió mientras le hacia una pregunta y ella la contestaba. Karma. La tomó de la manita y se dirigió a Marín.

\- Ikke en engel, men en ørn, Mist. Creo que no la conocías – le dijo Shion cargándola de nuevo – Marín, te presento a la más pequeña de la familia, Mist hija de Aioria. Mist, ella es Marín.

Aioros se tensó un poco ante la incomodidad de la situación. Dónde diablos se había metido su hermano.

\- Que… que dijo la niña? – preguntó Marín

\- Te ha confundido con un ángel. Veras. Dado que todos allá son blancos y rubios, las representaciones de los ángeles tienen el cabello rojo – explicó Shion

Mist alzó sus manitas hacia Marín para que la cargara y estando Aioros ahí no podía desairarla, por lo que la cargo en sus brazos mientras la niña le sonreía y le decía varias cosas sobre su cabello y mascara que terminó por quitarse para que la niña la viera completa.

Se alejó algunos pasos de ellos acariciando la cabellera de la niña:

\- Eres muy linda sabes? Tienes los ojos de tu papa.

\- Pappa? – preguntó la niña.

\- Si. Muy expresivos. No sé cómo pudo hacer una cosita tan bonita siendo tan desgraciado.

Mist no entendía mucho pero seguía sonriendo haciendo que Marín recordara que ella también quería una.

Aioria llegó unos minutos más tarde mientras Marín seguía hablando y ensenándole algunas flores a Mist quien la escuchaba atentamente y aunque le causo ternura la escena y en otras circunstancias hubiera estado feliz de que ellas dos se llevaran bien, después de su última platica con Lyfia…

Aioros se acercó a su hermano al sentir que había llegado:

\- Aioria! Bienvenido! – le dio un abrazo – Como le hiciste para…

\- Ve y quítale a la niña – susurró Aioria.

\- Estás loco? – reclamó Aioros – Se están llevando bien!

\- Tu no entiendes…

\- Pues explícame o ve y quítasela tú!

Ambos seguían alegando cuando llegó Sammy corriendo con dos nuevas muñecas que le iba a mostrar a su amiguita cuando la vio en brazos de Marín.

\- No! Bájela! Usted no tiene que estar con ella! – le dijo a Marín angustiada.

Marín volteó a ver a Sammy.

\- Por qué no?

\- Se lo prometimos a su mamá! – dijo Sammy volteando hacia Aioria – Dígaselo Maestro!

Aioria no contestó y solo desvió la mirada que hizo que Marín bajara a la niña quien se distrajo con Sammy y las muñecas y se colocara de nuevo su máscara. Caminó hasta llegar frente a Shion, le hizo una pequeña reverencia y camino hacia las escaleras deteniéndose en medio de Aioria y Aioros.

Enderezando la cabeza orgullosa, dijo:

\- Eres muy Afortunado Aioria. Tienes una hermosa hija

Acto seguido bajo las escaleras del templo principal despacio y con una actitud muy digna, pero cuando comenzó a descender por las escaleras traseras corrió escaleras abajo mientras las lágrimas se le podían ver por debajo de la máscara.

\- Eres un imbécil Aioria – dijo Aioros – Ya que no está, ahora dime porque no se le puede acercar Marín a la niña? Que es eso de una promesa?

Shion se sentó en la banca más cercana. También quería escuchar la explicación. Aioria se arrodillo frente a Shion en señal de respeto.

\- Señor, no espero que me entienda. Desde que supe de la existencia de Mist, todo la percepción de mi mundo cambio.

Shion asintió con una expresión que decía que a claras entendía.

\- Se bien que Athena es la diosa a la que sirvo y no dejare de hacerlo con todo mi corazón y mi alma, pero antes que mis necesidades físicas, emocionales y económicas, están las de Mist.

Tanto Aioros como Shion guardaron silencio.

\- Lyfia está trabajando duro para sacar adelante su país, su credo y a la niña, quien ha tenido más niñeras estos dos años, que mujeres Kanon en su cama lo cual dice mucho. – respiró profundo – Hicimos una tregua por el cúmplenos de Mist y estuvimos platicando. Ella… reconsiderará firmar el documento de custodia compartida si yo le demuestro que puedo darle un buen ejemplo a Mist cuando ella no está alrededor sobre todo en esta etapa temprana de su infancia y…

\- Y prácticamente te chantajeó y castró emocionalmente con ese pretexto – dijo Shion muy serio, pero para sorpresa de Aioros, Aioria asintió.

\- No puedo tener compañía femenina mientras la niña este conmigo y… Marín no deberá acercarse a la niña – admitió Aioria – lo siento maestro. Tuve que prometérselo. Tengo derecho a disfrutar de Mist tanto como ella y solo será hasta que firme.

\- Cómo pudiste prometerle una tontería así – Gritó Aioros – Eres un idiota!

\- No espero que tú lo entiendas hermano. Tú no tienes hijos.

\- Tampoco el maestro!

Shion se levantó.

\- Ya basta! Si quieren discutir háganlo en su casa y donde no esté la niña! Bastante tiene con saber que sus padres no viven juntos y parecen perros y gatos!

\- Pero… - comenzó a discutir Aioros

\- Pero nada! – se volteó hacia Aioria -. Te apoyare en lo que necesites Aioria pero te aseguro que Marín, después de lo que le dijo Sammy, no creo que se le acerque más. – dijo Shion – Aquí Mist podrá tener una gran familia pero recuerda que Marín es parte de esa familia y si Mist la busca, no quiero que se la quites. Si su madre se entera, ya lidiaremos con eso, pero no aceptare desplantes de ese tipo o de ningún otro con ella o con nadie mas. Entendido?

\- Sí señor.

\- Ahora, retírense los dos. Si quieren hablar dejen a Mist con Sammy que no le pasara nada. Yo tengo muchas cosas por las que orar.

Los dos caballeros dorados hicieron una reverencia y bajaron las escaleras mientras que Shion entró para rezarle a Athena. No permitiría que ninguno de los 13 fueran separados de sus hijos así tuviera que el mismo ir ante las madres y hacerlas recapacitar porque aunque esos dos nunca lo supieran, el llevaba demasiados años sufriendo por eso.

 **Agosto 21, 3pm**

 **Mansión de Ares**

 **Bagdad, Irak.**

Samira miro con algo de asombro la casa blindada en la que vivía su suegro. No esperaba ver ese tipo de casa semi occidental en el medio del desierto con prados verdes y fuentes por todos lados una entrada empedrada y algo que parecía más bien sacado de una película. También se fijó en la fuerte seguridad que estaba implementada. Hombres armados fuera, dentro y hasta en el techo de la casa.

\- Supongo que es normal al estar en un país que sigue en guerra – pensó antes de brincar ante el sonido de algunos misiles que a ella le parecieron muy cercanos.

Francine le ayudo a bajar de la Hummer y Samira camino hacia donde su suegro, vestido con un pantalón y camisa negra la esperaba al pie de la escalinata.

\- Salam Alaikum Samira – dijo Ares con una encantadora sonrisa que hizo que Samira recordara a la de su esposo y no pudiera reaccionar a tiempo.

\- Alaikum Salam Tío – logró contestar después de unos segundos.

\- Espero que no hayas tenido ningún problema durante el vuelo.

\- No. Todo… estuvo muy bien. – contestó

Ares la guio hacia dentro de la casa.

\- Espero que te sientas bienvenida en la casa Samira. Como te dije, vivo aquí solo. – dijo Ares sentándose frente a una hookah

\- Es una casa enorme para… un hombre solo – comentó Samira quitándose su velo

\- Si bueno… antes mis hijos Vivian conmigo pero… ya no.

Samira vio la mirada de su suegro apagarse.

\- No sabía que Milo tuviera hermanos aparte de los del Santuario.

\- Medios Hermanos tiene varios.

\- A eso se refería con… las pérdidas que sufrió?

Ares se quedó callado un momento. No debió decirle eso a Samira, pero la verdad era que en efecto se sentía solo.

\- Uno de ellos murió y los otros tuvieron que abandonarme por su seguridad. – dijo finalmente

\- Supongo que la guerra es cruel con todos tío, pero en lo posible me esforzare por hacerle compañía.

\- Gracias Samira.

Samira se sentó frente a él, y una de las nuevas criadas que Ares había contratado trajo bocadillos y té caliente. Ares sin embargo se le quedo viendo a su vientre, que se veía bastante remarcado con la blusa que traía. Esperó a que la criada se fuera para preguntarle.

\- Ya cuantas semanas tienes Samira?

\- Casi 35 semanas – contestó sin pensar y solo al ver que su suegro fruncía el ceño y la miraba con ojos acusadores bajo la mirada avergonzada.

\- Y Milo sabe que no es de el? – preguntó tranquilamente mientras a Samira se le salían algunas lágrimas esperando los gritos y las acusaciones seguidas de castigo corporal que le correspondían por ley.

\- Desde… siempre. Lo siento.

Ares roló los ojos. Parecía que la mala suerte estaba en su sangre. Y el que tenía la esperanza de que finalmente tuviera un nieto.

\- Y es niño o niña?

\- Nina.

\- Vaya… - comenzó a fumar – Y ahora sí, explícame que fue lo que pasó con Milo como para que decidieras que habías tenido suficiente?

Samira tomó un poco de te antes de contarle todos los detalles que recordaba. Ares no sabía si reír o llorar con el relato pero la escuchó atentamente. Al terminar su relato, Samira sintió como que un gran peso le quitaran de encima pero también que tal vez había exagerado un poco.

\- Déjame ver si entendí bien Samira. – dijo Ares – Mi hijo se casa contigo sabiéndote encinta de otro hombre para hacerte una mujer respetable y te lleva con él, donde te trata bien, te da tu lugar, te mantiene cómodamente, te da trabajo en su empresa, todos te quieren y respetan, se preocupa por ustedes dos…

Samira se quedó en silencio.

\- Vives en una casa enorme que obviamente como su mujer pues tienes que mantener arreglada, pero nadie te obliga a hacer la limpieza. O que acaso no te dijeron que para eso hay todo un equipo de limpieza? Acaso crees que el Santuario se limpia solo o ves al Patriarca lavando su enorme baño?

Samira lo miró asombrada.

\- Que?

\- Ah vaya! Nadie te lo dijo eh? Que cabrones. – exclamo Ares antes de echarse a reír – Ok. Tal vez Milo y sus hermanos son algo… machistas, pero no justifica el hecho de que termines por irte y si bien Milo tenía razón en cuidar a sus mascotas, también debió darte tu lugar… lo cual no me suena lógico en él.

\- Pero… esos bichos…

\- Samira, tu mejor que nadie, mejor que el mismo Milo sabe que son impredecibles. – dijo muy serio – Pasaste cuatro años estudiando Biología con especialidad en entomología, que si no mal recuerdo… es el estudio de los bichos! WTF! Si no te gustan, para que perdiste el tiempo con eso?

\- Yo…

\- Y por último… Somos hombres Samira y precisamente por eso aquí no se permiten esos tipos de vestimenta. Para no incitarnos al pecado. Pero allá es natural incluso ir a la playa topless, cierto? Y la Jefa de estado está más que buena, así que lo que oíste de Milo, posiblemente fue solo una de las repeticiones de las tantas cosas que no se dirán de ella entre los soldados y demás dorados, así que a menos que los hayas visto en acción, no le daría la mayor importancia.

Samira reflexionó en las palabras de su suegro. Sonaban tan absurdamente lógicas que se preguntaba qué era lo que la había impulsado a irse.

Ares no estaba dispuesto a dejar que esos dos se separaran después de escuchar que Shaina estaba poniéndose mejor después de casada. Ahora más que nunca maldecía el no tener su cosmos pero eso le daba tiempo para que todos se confiaran de nuevo.

\- En fin. – Dijo levantándose del sillón – Aquí serás la señora de la casa hasta que tú lo decidas. Hay ropa esperándote en tu habitación, que es la que está al fondo del pasillo. No creo que quieras subir y bajar escaleras.

\- No, ya no.

\- Tendrás acceso a todas las habitaciones que quieras, y si vienen visitas, a menos que haya mujeres, deberás dejarme solo. Tu sabes. Negocios.

\- Si tío. Gracias por todo.

\- Ahora vete a explorar la casa. Si necesitas algo pídeselo a Francine o cualquiera de las doncellas, pero no hables con ninguno de mis guardias. – pidió Ares – Son medio brutos.

Ares salió satisfecho hacia su oficina dejando a Samira entre aliviada, asombrada y asustada. Y ahora? Sería correcto dejar a Milo? Y si regresaba? O mejor esperaba a que el la buscara? Decidió mientras ir a recostarse un rato. El clima estaba brutal y ya se había acostumbrado al ambiente templado de Grecia. Cerraría los ojos y tal vez soñaría con la respuesta.

 **Agosto 21, 7.00 pm**

 **Santuario de Athena**

 **Atenas, Grecia.**

Después de todo un día deprimida por lo que Sammy le había revelado sobre la promesa que Aioria le había dado, Marín caminaba de regreso hacia el recinto desde el sanatorio del Santuario, donde se había topado con la sorpresa de que Junet no había soportado su ataque y se encontraba en condiciones críticas debido a que inexplicablemente para ella, las heridas habían tardado demasiado en dejar de sangrar y según le habían comunicado, se debía al propio cosmos residual de Marín.

\- Con mucha razón las chicas están muy calladas hoy, pero yo no tuve la culpa. Ellas me orillaron – pensó mientras se sentaba en una roca pensando que hacer para remediar eso.

Según Mayura, Shaina había acompañado a Junet al hospital, por lo que decidió marcarle para saber si podía hacer algo por la rubia.

Shaina dentro de la habitación destinada a Junet, veía como su compañera y amiga estaba vendada y con oxígeno. Ese sonidito de las maquinas a las que estaba conectada la estaban poniendo de mal humor y para colmo su teléfono llevaba rato sonando, pero no había querido contestar porque había visto de quien era la llamada: Marín.

Finalmente decidió ver que quería y atendió la llamada?

S Diga?

M Shaina! por Athena! porque no me contestabas?

S Estoy en un hospital. Es lógico que ponga mi teléfono en vibrador para no molestar a las demás personas.

M Pues también deberías bajarle tres rayitas a tu arrogancia y altivez. Eso también molesta a las personas, y no hablo de hospitales

S Si deseas seguir peleando, porque no vienes y terminamos lo que empezaste?

M Créeme, nada me daría más gusto, pero mi prioridad ahorita es Junet, ¿cómo se encuentra?

S Es en serio? La golpeaste como si fuera tu maldita enemiga! No importaba si ella te hacia enojar se supone que tú eres mayor y mucho más fuerte! Prácticamente la lastimaste deliberadamente. Y no crees que si estuviera bien estaríamos en el santuario en este momento? La estupidez de Shaka se pega Marín!

M Disculpa. Se me olvido que los Aries tienen una forma de ser tan idiota que solo comparten con los escorpiones. Animales venenosos y ponzoñosos siempre irán de la mano. Y por cierto, lamento que aún no te hayan asignado de escolta a tu enamorado por el que suspirabas realmente mientras nos hablabas de tu querido juez. O de verdad creíste que no lo sabíamos? De las pocas veces que te quedaste dormida en la cabaña común siempre lo llamabas en sueños.

Shaina tuvo que salir de la habitación hacia el pasillo para no molestar a Junet.

S De qué carajo estás hablando?

M Uy, la señora titiritera no lo sabe? Estoy hablando de que cuando estas dormida y hace frio llamas a Milo de Escorpión y no a Minos del Grifo... ahora si entendiste o te lo explico con dibujos bien explícitos?

S Mentira!. Nunca hubo y nunca habrá nada con Milo! Estas queriendo que vaya y te arranque las greñas y no precisamente de la cabeza!

Los doctores y enfermeras que la veían en el pasillo solo le hacían una señal de que bajara la voz.

S Que quieres? Que me corran del hospital o qué? Solo para eso me hablas? Para seguir jodiendo?

M Jajaja no, yo no jodo. Yo dejo sin piel a camaleones y víboras por igual entiendes? Solo

quería saber cómo se encuentra la idiota de tu amiga y espero de todo corazón que se

recupere, para volverla a enviar al hospital.

Shaina abrió la puerta de la habitación donde estaba Junet y se asomó para ver si había alguna novedad pero todo seguía igual así que volvió al pasillo.

S No te vas a volver a acercar a ella. De eso me encargo yo.

M Vaya, me alegro que por fin hagas algo al respecto pero parece que tardaste un poco en entender que debías mantenerla lejos de mí.

S Sí. Nunca debí cambiar el statu quo entre nosotras dos. Siempre diste muestras de que no me tolerabas y yo seguí insistiéndote en llamarte mi amiga cuando claramente el sentimiento nunca fue mutuo. Te pido que dejes de llamar a este número. Desde este momento, donde te vea, alguna de las dos muere.

M Me parece perfecto. Pero que quede claro: nadie puede lastimar a otra persona y esperar luego que la perdonen así por así, así que avísale a tu amiguita Aries que tampoco la quiero cerca de mí. Pediré permiso para entrenar aparte y que ustedes puedan estar a gusto, en cuanto a lo de que si nos vemos cualquiera de las dos muere, me parece bien, pero que sea fuera del santuario para que tu papi Shion no te defienda como esta última vez.

Marín colgó primero dejando a Shaina temblando de rabia. No solamente tuvo las agallas para casi matar a la más chica de ellas sino que hablaba para vanagloriarse de ello.

Marín por su parte dejo caer su celular al tomarse la cara con ambas manos. Ella había llamado para preguntar genuinamente por el estado de salud de Junet pero una fuerza misteriosa parecía haberla empujado a hacer enojar a Shaina deliberadamente con consecuencias desastrosas. Ahora más que nunca necesitaba llamar a su hermano. Se sentía tan sola…

 **Agosto 21, 7.00 pm**

 **Templo dedicado a Artemisa**

 **Éfeso, Grecia.**

La diosa de la luna sujetaba los hombros de Eris mientras esta emanaba un suave cosmos que era transformado por Artemisa en rayos lunares dirigidos sobre Marín.

La diosa de la discordia no veía con muy buenos ojos que la hubiera llamado para asesinar a la joven con la que el querido ángel humano de Artemisa había traicionado a la misma. De hecho no sabía en realidad toda la historia. Artemisa no se la había dicho y Ella tampoco le había querido preguntar. Pero al saber que era una santa de Athena, la cosa había cambiado. De hecho, habían visto a la chica rubia ensayar palabras de disculpa la noche anterior queriendo pedirle perdón a la pelirroja, pero con los rayos de la luna rodeándola, las dos diosas habían hecho que en lugar de destruir las botellas de alcohol confiscadas, terminaran siendo su perdición, pues mientras bebía, Artemisa le había susurrado al oído mil y un ideas cada una más sádica que la anterior, para acabar con la pelirroja haciendo que incluso Eris comenzara a temer que fuera mejor diosa de la discordia que ella misma.

Y ahora, al ver que a pesar de que había fracasado la rubia en su intento literal de matarla la pelirroja se hubiera preocupado por ella, Artemisa volvió a intervenir para que si no podía destruirla, por lo menos le quitaría a todos los que quería de un modo que ella misma quedara como la mala del cuento.

\- Recuérdame no quitarte nunca tus juguetes – dijo Eris – Aunque sigo pensando que si Athena o Hera se enteran…

\- De que te preocupas? – respondió muy seria – Ni tu ni yo vamos a matarla…

\- Serán sus amigos y eso es peor – contestó Eris – Y hablando de amigos… Podrías por favor decirme donde esta Saga?

Artemisa volteó a verla. Para que quería Eris al marido de Laura?

\- Que traes con él?

\- Negocios inconclusos únicamente – contestó Eris con cara inocente – Oh vamos! Yo también comprendí las señales que muy inteligentemente les mandaste para ayudarles a escapar.

\- No sé de qué hablas. – dijo Artemisa altivamente mientras sacaba su arco y sus flechas ya fuera para protegerse o asustar a Eris pero esta no cambiaba su expresión dulce. – Además, porque o como podría saberlo yo?

\- Eres la diosa de la luna y puedes ver a todas las personas que tocan sus rayos, no es así?

\- Así es – contestó con suficiencia – Están en algún lugar del caribe.

Eris sacó de entre sus ropas una manzana plateada tan brillante que distrajo la atención de Artemisa hacia ella, abriendo grandes sus ojos sin poder quitarle la vista de encima. Eris jugó un momento moviendo la manzana para ver qué tan atenta estaba Artemisa a ella.

\- En qué lugar exacto esta Saga? Dímelo por favor – dijo

\- La última vez que supe… Estaba en la Habana. Pero sabes que no puedes ir. Es peligroso para ti – contestó Artemisa.

\- Para mí? Una diosa? Lo dudo. – Dijo Eris dándole la manzana en sus manos. – Muchos han querido hacerme daño y no han podido y otras, se meten a donde no las llaman.

Artemisa hizo un gran esfuerzo para separar la vista de la manzana y llevarla a su media hermana. Al ver la mirada de Eris, Artemisa recordó cuanto odiaba que interfirieran en sus planes y quiso aventar la manzana para desaparecer en algún portal y refugiarse en su templo del olimpo, pero la manzana comenzó a brilla hasta cegarla antes de desaparecer. Su arco y su flecha desaparecieron de sus manos y una extraña debilidad comenzó a apoderarse de ella.

\- Mi manzana favorita que tienes ahí – dijo Eris señalando el pecho de la diosa luna que no se había percatado que estaba ahí – está absorbiendo tu cosmos poco a poco. Cuando termine de volverse dorada, tú serás humana por al menos 7 días, No es divertido?

El cabello de Artemisa comenzó a volverse castaño y sus ojos a un color verde pálido.

\- Te agradezco la información Artemisa, y créeme que mi intención no es lastimar a la chica, pero si ella se entromete también pues…

Artemisa quiso decir algo, pero hablaba un idioma extraño para ella y se tapó la boca de inmediato.

\- Jejeje lo siento. Es un plus. Como humana solo puedes hablar un idioma y obviamente no será algo que se hable por aquí para que no te escapes. – dio sonriendo mientras su hermana tenía una mirada de angustia – No entiendes que no me gusta perder. Disfruta tus vacaciones y … Ah sí! Espero no causar muchos problemas a tu gente si no logran localizarte jeje… ni siquiera Zeus sabrá donde estas.

Abrió un portal y la tomó de la mano para guiarla a través de él. Artemisa solo pudo ver una luz blanca muy brillante antes de desvanecerse, pero Eris la dejó en un lugar donde nadie le haría daño a su hermana pues a fin de cuentas, era de las única que no tenía realmente un problema mayor y no deseaba que le pasara nada malo. Solo quería que no interviniera momentáneamente en su venganza contra Saga y de paso darle unas pequeñas vacaciones de sus obligaciones.

 **Agosto 22, 4pm**

 **Hospital de AHEPA**

 **Atenas, Grecia**

Milo relevó a Misty en cuidar a la Jefa de Estado en el hospital. Nadie la había visto desde esa vez en el coliseo y estaba preocupado. A pesar de su fuerza y fortaleza, Marín había hecho acto de una fuerza y crueldad nunca antes vista en ella y sabía que podría hacer demasiado daño.

Caminó apresuradamente hasta la habitación privada donde le dijo Mist. Entonces si estaba Shaina mal herida? Demonios! Debieron detener la pelea y…

Llego a la puerta y la abrió despacio y sin hacer ruido. No supo si el alma de volvió al cuerpo o solo era porque estaba sosteniendo la respiración, pero no era Shaina la que estaba en la cama sino Junet. Shaina sostenía su mano dándole la espalda a la puerta. La rubia no tenía puesta su máscara y podían verse heridas muy profundas en su cara y todo su cuerpo.

\- Perdóname Junet, no debí alentarte a pelear. Yo sabía que no estabas a su altura aun y mira cómo te dejo – decía Shaina – Por favor… ya reacciona. Sé que quieres tu sueño de belleza pero… esto es demasiado. No te pido que salgas corriendo, solo que abras tus hermosos ojos azules, si?

Milo terminó de entrar en la habitación y Shaina solo puso la mano vendada de Junet en su mejilla.

\- No te acerques más. Ella no querría que nadie la viera así – dijo Shaina con suavidad sin voltear a verlo.

\- No seas ridícula. Todos nos hemos visto en esas o peores circunstancias – contestó Milo pensando para sí mismo que esta vez sí se le había pasado la mano a Marín,

\- Debí detener la batalla cuando vi que estaba en estado inconveniente – dijo Shaina con la voz entrecortada – Casi la mata y si no hago que se descargue conmigo también, seguro la hubiera matado.

Milo se acercó por atrás a Shaina y le puso ambas manos en los hombros sin ninguna otra intención más que la de darle apoyo y fuerzas para que no se derrumbara ahí mismo.

\- Yo creo que lo que dijo Junet delante de todos, después de que Marín había tenido un mal día, fue lo que la puso furiosa – aclaró Milo

\- Yo la obligue a pelear con Marín mediante chantaje – confeso Shaina – Yo debería estar en esa cama, no ella.

Milo la soltó para ver el parte médico.

\- Ella no ha despertado, Milo. Desde la pelea.

\- Tanto así?

\- Los médicos han tratado de despertarla… Mayura, Misty y yo juntas… y nada - la voz de Shaina sonaba derrotada

\- Debe ser porque el daño fue hecho por alguien que casi alcanzo el siguiente nivel – explicó Milo, pero Shaina negó con la cabeza.

\- Yo he recibido golpes así y me recupere. – dijo – Si me vi mal, pero nunca dure tanto tiempo inconsciente.

\- Y Shion ha venido a verla?

\- Si. El… ayudó a estabilizarla, y aunque me llama y pregunta por ella no ha venido. Dice que tiene demasiadas cosas que hacer en el santuario.

\- Y si él lo dice debe ser cierto – Aclaró Milo – Pero aclárame algo. Junet no se estaba moviendo como una de bronce.

Shaina volteó a verlo. Milo pudo ver sus ojos esmeralda directamente y casi le rompió el corazón ver que estaban acuosos.

\- Le estaba ensenando nuevos trucos y entrenándola a escondidas para asustar a Jabu, pero jamás me espere que ella retara a Marín. – explicó Shaina

\- Supongo que Marín, confiada en que la vio más fuerte, pensó que resistiría pero no fue así. – dijo Milo viendo por primera vez la ropa ensangrentada de Shaina – Desde cuando estás aquí?

\- Cuando fue el entrenamiento?

\- Hace dos días – dijo Milo – Me estás diciendo que no te has separado de ella desde entonces?

Shaina no contestó.

\- Haz comido algo?

Shaina de nuevo se quedó callada. Ni siquiera había prestado atención a sus necesidades más básicas.

\- Espera aquí. Iré por algo para que comas y algo con lo que te puedas cambiar. No esperaras quedarte así hasta que ella reaccione. Al rato tu estarás en la habitación de al lado por pasarte de lista. No te muevas ok?

Shaina no tenía ánimos de pelear y solo asintió mientras le quitaba un mechón de la cara a Junet. La doctora entró justo en el momento en que Milo se perdía al final del pasillo.

\- Dígame la verdad por favor – dijo Shaina

\- Aparte de sus heridas y contusiones… hay algo que me preocupa más. – dijo – Es usted la responsable de la chica verdad?

\- Si.

\- Necesitamos intervenirla de inmediato y necesito de su consentimiento.

El alma se le fue al suelo y tuvo que tomarse de la pared para no caer.

\- Por qué? Creí que… que todo iba bien…

\- Al desinflamarse, en el último estudio, estamos viendo una hemorragia interna que necesitamos corregir de inmediato o corre peligro de muerte. – dijo la doctora – firme por favor.

Shaina tomó la hoja y la leyó.

\- Esto que dice aquí…

\- Es una chica muy joven. Se recuperara pero, no debo mentirle. Dependiendo lo que encontremos allá adentro tendrá solo un 50-50 de que pueda tener familia.

\- Firme por favor. Ya tengo listo el quirófano. – pidió la enfermera – Necesita que mande a Trabajo social o que llame a alguien para que venga a quedarse con usted?

Shaina firmó mientras negaba con la cabeza incrédula. La doctora se retiró y ella se dejó caer en la silla. Como carajos le explicaría eso a Junet cuando despertara? De entre todas ellas, la que había dejado bien claro siempre que adoraba a los niños era ella y ahora, por mero capricho del destino, tal vez nunca los tendría.

Shaina sacó su celular y le mandó un mensaje a Minos. Necesitaba verlo.

Milo entró y la encontró en la misma posición y con el celular en la mano. El programa le decía que Minos no había recibido el mensaje por alguna razón.

\- Te traje una playera y un pants de los que venden en la tienda de regalos y mande pedirte una sopa y una soda. No creo que tarden. – dijo Milo entregándole una bolsa – Porque no entras, te das una ducha, te cambias de ropa en lo que viene la cena. Yo estaré aquí al pendiente.

\- Se… se la llevaran a quirófano en cualquier momento…

\- Te avisare si eso sucede. Ve – dijo Milo con ternura – El agua tan caliente como la puedas soportar.

Shaina entró a la ducha en silencio esperando que le dieran tiempo para poder acompañar a cirugía a Junet.

 **Agosto 22, 4pm**

 **Boutique de Thes**

 **Paris, Francia**

Fler miraba a Thes sacar rollo tras rollo de su taller y ponerlo en el suelo de la tienda después de haber puesto un letrero de cerrado hasta nuevo aviso en la puerta.

\- Te aprovechas de mi piso inmaculado verdad? – bromeó Fler

\- Desde luego. Tengo que despejar un poquito el taller para poder concentrarme y limpiar. – contestó Thes - Además, acostúmbrate porque cuando llegue la bebe, el suelo estará lleno de cosas de bebe y deberá estar inmaculada para que no se enferme.

\- Hablando de bebes… por que no ha llegado tu modelo estrella? No te iba a acompañar a firmar el contrato de la firma que ganaron? – preguntó Fler

\- Si pero su jefe lo llamó y Afro no va a poder venir y los dos tenemos que ir juntos, así que retrasé la firma – dijo botando otro rollo – Eso me ayuda un poco porque quiero llevar varios diseños listos para mostrárselos.

Fler lanzó una risilla.

\- Quien?

\- Quién qué?

\- Quien dijiste que tenía que ir contigo?

\- Aiacos. – contestó Thes sin reparar en el error cometido antes - De hecho por eso voy a cerrar la tienda al menos dos semanas.

Fler se sorprendió con esto.

\- En serio? Y yo que voy a hacer entonces.?

Thes le respondió.

\- Puedes descansar porque pareces hormiguita – dijo dándole unas cariñosas palmaditas en la cabeza – No has parado desde que llegaste y mi ahijada va a salir workoholica.

Fler se acarició su ya visible barriguita.

\- Crees entonces que pueda tomar unos días para ir a ver a mi hermana?

\- En serio?

\- Es que quiero ir a entregarle su vestido especial personalmente – dijo Fler algo ruborizada – Y… que va a ser tía.

Thes dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Es seguro?

\- A que te refieres? – pregunto Fler sentándose en el banquito

\- Pues… siempre me has dicho que tu hermana tiene un genio del carajo cuando se enoja…

\- Pero también es muy dulce y buena y ella comprenderá mi situación – respondió Fler – Además tengo a mi favor que mi cuñado me apoya.

\- Mmm… no te va a encerrar en una mazmorra o algo así verdad. – preguntó preocupada – No quisiera juntar a todas las LGBT de Noruega para hacer una marcha que diga Liberen a Gigi! Jajaja

\- Muy chistosita. Deja de una vez le llamo y vemos si si, o si no – dijo Fler tomando su celular.

El teléfono sonó varias veces antes de que alguien lo contestara.

H Hola?

F Hilda? Habla Fler

H Fler! Que gusto escucharte!

F Como están las cosas por allá?

H Frías como siempre, pero llenas de sorpresas como estas.

F Como estas de salud?

H Recuperada a un 85%

F Que miedo Jijjiji. En fin. Te llamo porque ya está tu vestido que encargaste y algunos otros…

H Ok.

F Y… quería ver si… estarías de acuerdo en que te los fuera a entregar personalmente.

H Nada me daría más gusto que tenerte aquí de vuelta Fler. Esta es tu casa y no necesitas permiso ni invitación.

F Gracias hermana. Le llevare un regalo a Mist por su cumpleaños.

H Se lo daré cuando vuelva de Grecia.

F Como dices?

Fler puso el altavoz para que escuchara Thes todo el chisme.

H Su padre se la llevó unos días.

F Espera… El señor Aioria estuvo ahí?

H Si

F Y Lyfia también?

H Si

F Y Lyfia la dejó ir con ella así como así?

H Jajaja hace cuánto tiempo la conoces? Sabes que ella no da paso sin sandalia. En realidad fue muy difícil hacerla de testigo y no reírme de la situación.

F Cuéntame

H Cuando vengas.

F No, en serio cuéntame.

H Pues… No sé en realidad cuales sean las intenciones de Lyfia, pero dejo ir a Mist con su papa con la condición que estuviera solterito y que Mist no tuviera contacto con aquella pelirroja de la que no recuerdo su nombre.

F Qué clase de persona hace eso?

H Ella. Creo que solo es para probar que no es digno de confianza o algo así.

F Solo se está ahorcando ella sola.

H Cuando vengas hablas con ella. Esta… abro comillas desconsolada cierro comillas, porque no creyó que el aceptara el trato.

F Sí, tengo que hablar con ella. Mmm… salgo mañana para allá. Llegaré en…

H Oh se me olvido comentarte que tenemos un helicóptero ahora.

F Que que? Oh la la! Donde?

H Pues en este momento está en Trondheim. Quieres estrenarlo?

F Claro que sí!

H Cuando vienes para avisarles que vayan por ti?

F Mañana a medio día! Tomare el primer vuelo que salga a Trondheim!

H Excelente!. Entonces avisare a Siegfried para que no lo regrese hasta que llegues. Tráeme unos chocolates con fresa. Tengo antojos y por eso el Helicóptero esta allá

F Te llevare muchas cajas hermana. Hasta mañana.

H Odín te proteja Fler.

F Y Freya a ti hermana.

Fler colgó el teléfono y se volvió hacia una Thes que la veía con ojos muy abiertos.

\- Esa loca es una maldita perra! – exclamó

\- Thes! Es mi hermana! – reclamó Fler

\- No hablo de tu hermana sino de tu amiga! – contestó Thes

Fler suspiró.

\- Ella no es así siempre. – dijo Fler justificándola – Pero desde que descubrió que estaba embarazada, todos sus planes se vinieron abajo. No le dijo a nadie al principio por miedo, y después se inventó una historia para que su honor no se viera comprometido aún más, y la gente no le creyó pero dejaron de molestarla.

Thes la miró y se echó a reír.

\- Y se cambió el nombre y se volvió "lesbiana"? Jajaja Es lo mismo que hiciste tú! Jajaja

\- Ya cállate! – contestó Fler con un mohín – Yo les voy a decir mañana.

Thes se seguía riendo y Fler se levantó de su asiento.

\- Mejor me voy a empacar y a comprar mi boleto. Estas odiosita. – dijo Fler – Necesitas que te ayude en algo?

\- No. En cuanto termine voy a llamarle a Afro para ver cuándo es que va a poder venir. – dijo Thes de nuevo.

Fler sonrió. Como que su amiga se estaba equivocando mucho respecto a ese hombre no?

\- Bueno… si él no te contesta, intenta llamarle a AIACOS Jajaja

No le dio tiempo de ver como Thetis se daba de topes contra otro de los rollos de tela por su error, y corrió escaleras arriba. Sería muy emocionante regresar a Asgard, pero esperaba que Hilda tomara la noticia mejor de lo que esperaba o estaría en problemas.

 **Agosto 22, 8pm**

 **Estacionamiento de AHEPA**

 **Atenas, Grecia**

Camus caminaba hacia el hospital donde estaba Shaina y Junet. Por órdenes de Shion, fue a relevar a Milo. No sabía si había sido buena idea siquiera de mandar a su amigo con ella después de que últimamente había vuelto a parecer interesado en lo que le pasara a la Jefa de Estado y eso no era bueno, pues a su parecer, tenía que salir a buscar a Samira porque para bien o para mal era su esposa.

Esperaba el elevador para subir al cuarto piso, cuando recibió una notificación en su celular en perfecto francés:

 _" A todos mis contactos, les informo que a partir del día de mañana y hasta próximo aviso, no estaré disponible en mi correo electrónico, o mi celular, pero si es algo urgente, comuníquense con Thes y ella me hará llegar el recado. Saludos Gigi"_

Se detuvo para leerlo varias veces y frunció el ceño. Se iba a ir? A dónde? Y si le perdía el rastro otra vez? Con Laura quien sabe dónde sin que su celular estuviera disponible, le tomaría más tiempo encontrarla. Tenía que preguntarle directamente así que decidió usar las escaleras mientras subía y escribía la contestación de ese correo.

 _" Coucou Gigi. A dónde vas que no me llevas? (guiño)"_

 _"Oh! No esperaba que nadie me contestara. Hola. Solo iré a hacer una entrega de un vestido muy especial. Regresare pronto"_

 _"Ahhh no sé. Tu correo se escuchó muy drástico. Creí que te cortarías las venas con galletas de animalitos"_

 _" Jaja no. Son muy duras. Mejor con hojas de lechuga"_

 _" Ya en serio. No has escuchado que hay muchos peligros últimamente en Europa?"_

 _" Suenas como mi cuñado. No te preocupes. Estaré bien. Solo iré a visitar a mi familia. Tengo algo muy importante que comunicarles"_

 _" Uy… suena a que Thes finalmente hará tu pedida de mano"_

 _"Algo así"_

Camus llegó al primer piso y se detuvo unos segundos. Como que algo así? Si iba a ver a su familia iría a Asgard. Ese viaje era muy pesado para ella y él bebe!.

 _"Aclárame lo de algo así. Yo pido ser el padrino de arroz si te casas"_

 _"No. De hecho creo que eso le hace daño a los pajaritos así que mejor de pétalos de rosas"_

 _"Lo que sea. No me dejes con la incertidumbre"_

 _"Bueno. Creo que tampoco te lo había dicho. Voy a ser mama muy pronto y mi familia aun no lo sabe"_

Camus comenzó a subir de nuevo mientras le pasaban mil cosas por su cabeza. Cuando Siegfried se enterara… ojala no se le ocurriera venir a hacer escandalo a Grecia o podría desatar otro enfrentamiento.

 _" Enhorabuena. Solo que no entiendo. Quien es el padre?"_

 _"Esa es una pregunta de muy mal gusto "_

 _"No. Es lo mismo que ellos te van a preguntar sobre todo si saliste en la portada de la revista y pues, yo podría jurar que a Thes no se le transparenta nada nadita su "hombría" "_

Llego al tercer piso y Fler no le contestaba. Y si se había enojado?

 _"Sigues ahí?"_

 _"Lo siento. Tuve que hacer una parada técnica de la risa que me causaste. No. Puedo asegurarte que Todas las partes de Thes son femeninas Y PERFECTAS"_

Camus sonrió al recibir el mensaje pero se ruborizó al comprender las mayúsculas. Y si era en serio lo de ellas dos? Porque obviamente no había forma de que ella supiera que tan perfectas eran de otro modo.

 _"Y respecto a tu pregunta, tienes razón. Es valida. Inseminación Artificial es la respuesta."_

Camus lanzó todas las groserías que se sabía mientras llegaba a su destino. Camus llegó a donde Milo, vio la escena, tomo una foto para molestar después a Milo y se desvió al pasillo a tomar un cono con agua antes de escribir:

 _"Supongo que es la única forma para "ustedes" "_

 _"No. Hay otras formas, pero después tendría que soportar al hombre que se dice ser el padre y que seguramente será grosero, agresivo y a quien yo le voy a tener miedo. No quiero una familia así."_

Camus leía mientras caminaba y le iba a contestar, pero frente de él había una escena que podía hacer arder el hospital y tenía que salvar el día, por lo que solo escribió rápidamente.

 _"Buen viaje. Escribe cuando puedas"_

…Antes de lanzarse hacia sus amigos.

Milo y Shaina esperaban en el pasillo a que Junet saliera del quirófano. Estaban en el pasillo esperando noticias. Shaina después del baño y de haberse comida la sopa de vaso y la soda que Milo le había traído, le había dado mucho sueño por lo que comenzó a cabecear mientras estaba sentada. Poco a poco se fue relajando más y más, recargándose en el hombro de Milo, pero la forma de las sillas hacia que se resbalara cada cinco minutos. Finalmente y para que pudiera descansar sin preocuparse, Milo la sentó en sus piernas y la hizo recargar su cabeza en su pecho mientras le acariciaba su cabello para relajarla como cuando hacía con Samira cuando no podía dormir. El también cerro sus ojos un momento para disfrutar el momento.

Esta vez el sueño de Shaina fue tan profundo que ni siquiera se enteró cuando Minos vio la escena y rompía con sus manos la rosa que le traía a Shaina tirándola al suelo.

Para eso lo había llamado? Para echarle en cara que estaba en brazos de su ex? Donde carajos estaba el espectro que la cuidaba? Dormido? Su cosmos comenzó a incrementarse logrando que Milo, quien no estaba dormido abriera los ojos sorprendido mientras miraba a Minos intentar contenerse.

Apenas iba a decir algo, dos personas llegaron corriendo: El Espectro que cuidaba a Shaina y Camus.

Camus intuyo inmediatamente lo que sucedía y le quitó a Shaina de las piernas a Milo aun profundamente dormida.

\- Gracias por sostenerla mientras usaba el sanitario amigo. – dijo en voz suficientemente alta como para que Minos escuchara, pero era claro que no se la iba a creer tan fácilmente

\- No tardaste casi nada – respondió Milo siguiendo la corriente para no crearle problemas a Shaina, entregándosela y Camus sentándose con ella en brazos mientras Milo se levantaba estirándose.

Esto solo hizo que Minos se enojara mucho más al sentirse burlado y agarrara a su espectro por el cuello para azotarlo contra la pared, afortunadamente contra un pilar para no dañar la estructura.

\- Se puede saber que estabas haciendo que no la estas cuidando?

\- Yo… no me he separado… ni un momento… - dijo tratando de quitarle las manos que lo ahorcaban.

\- Entonces por qué no me has enterado de eso? – contestó entre dientes mientras le mostraba la escena.

Milo vio como ya le faltaba aire al pobre espectro y se acercó.

\- Oye, cálmate! No estamos haciendo nada. Suelta al pobre pedazo de… hombre?

Minos soltó al espectro quien comenzó a tomar aire, mientras Minos caminaba furioso hacia él.

\- Quien eres tú para meterte en cosas que no te importan? Yo trato a mi gente como me venga en gana!

\- Y eso incluye a tu mujer supongo – dijo muy serio

\- Así es. – contestó Minos picándole ambos hombros con sus dedos – Tu tratas a la tuya como quieres y yo a la mía como quiero. Oh! Es cierto. Por la forma en la que trataste a la tuya se hartó de ti y te dejó. Buuuu

Milo no soportó escuchar esto último y soltó el primer puñetazo directo a la barbilla de Minos quien rápidamente respondió con otro igual, haciendo un intercambio bastante parejo, pero cuando ya comenzaron a meterse en la recepción de enfermeras y a tirar cosas dentro de su pelea, fue el momento en el que Camus, al ver que esos dos se iban a terminar matando, dejo a Shaina en las sillas y corrió a detener a Milo mientras el espectro hacia lo suyo con Minos.

Ya varios médicos, enfermeras y pacientes habían corrido a resguardarse por lo que había ocurrido días antes ahí mismo y seguridad llegaba corriendo:

\- Mejor llévatelo antes de que otra cosa suceda – sugirió Camus al espectro al que le costaba algo de trabajo controlar a Minos

\- Señor, seguridad ya viene y si lo entregan, su record perfecto será arruinado – le dijo en voz baja, lo que hizo que Minos se calmara casi de inmediato.

Se acomodó la ropa y su cabello.

\- No vale la pena perder mi reputación por un insecto. – declaró

\- Acércate y veras lo que este insecto puede hacerte idiota! – grito Milo ya enchilado.

\- Milo! Por Athena, contrólate!.

\- Si Camus. Contrólalo. Dile que no quiero verlo cerca de mi mujer, o lo voy a poner a bailar hasta que muera y si Kanon no pudo conmigo, este que es más débil, mucho menos. – dijo Minos - Y tú! – señaló al espectro – Acompáñame a mi auto.

\- Sí señor.

Camus suspiró aliviado al ver que Minos salía de la sala casi al mismo tiempo que Shaina comenzó a desperezarse en las sillas.

\- Lo siento. Me dormí. – dijo tallándose los ojos – Ya salió Junet?

\- Aun no la traen – contestó Milo escondiendo la cara y limpiándose un hilillo de sangre proveniente de un labio partido – Voy al Sanitario.

Camus asintió y tomó el lugar de Milo junto a Shaina.

\- Camus. A qué hora llegaste?

\- Hace un momento y creo que justo a tiempo para evitar una masacre – contestó – Quieres explicarme lo que estaba pasando antes de que yo llegara?

\- Junet entró a quirófano y me quedé dormida. – respondió Shaina.

\- Nada más?

\- A que te refieres?

Camus suspiró.

\- A que puedo entender por qué Minos intentó romperle la cara a Milo. Posiblemente yo hubiera reaccionado igual si fueras mi mujer y los encuentro en esa posición.

El color se le fue a la cara de Shaina.

\- Que? Minos? De que hablas?

Por toda respuesta, Camus le mostro una fotografía en su celular que había tomado cuando había llegado minutos antes de que Minos llegara, pero que no se había atrevido a acercarse más para no molestarlos.

Shaina miró la fotografía y se tapó la cara con las manos totalmente incrédula. No podía lidiar con eso ahora. Primero tenía que ver como estaba Junet, después tendría que darle la cara a Minos, aunque sabía que no sería fácil convencerlo de que no había nada ahí.

Finalmente minutos más tarde, les informaron que Junet estaba estable y en la sala de recuperación y si todo seguía igual, la pasarían a su habitación en unas cuantas horas más. La operación había sido un éxito y sus reflejos habían vuelto a la normalidad, por lo que esperaban que abriera los ojos muy pronto.

\- Yo que tú, mejor le llamaba y aclaraba las cosas antes de que piense que no te importa. – dijo Camus al ver a Milo quedarse en el marco de la puerta del pasillo sin querer acercarse – Mandare a Milo al santuario y yo me quedare a relevarte.

Shaina asintió y se levantó para ir a buscar su celular que de alguna maldita forma se había quedado en la silla junto a la cama de Junet en modo vibrador. 20 mensajes de voy para allá de Minos…

Inmediatamente le llamó.

M Que quieres

S Hola!

M Que quieres

S Porque estas tan cortante conmigo?

M En serio tienes el descaro?

S Yo no hice nada malo!

M Eso es lo peor del caso. Que lo niegues.

S No me hagas esto. No hoy por favor.

M …

S Solo estaba cansada. No supe ni a qué hora me dormí.

M Seguramente

S Por qué no confías en mí? Que motivos te he dado para que me trates así?

M Yo confió en ti pero no confió en alacranes de sonrisa coqueta.

S Pero no hice nada! Pregúntale a tu espectro.

M Créeme que ya lo hice, y su testimonio es lo único que te salva de no estar haciendo fila ahorita frente a mi juzgado.

S Podemos vernos hoy?

M Estoy ocupado.

S Pero… necesito verte. Por favor.

M …

S Solo un momento.

M … Está bien. Te veré en dos horas en el departamento. Pero vente preparada para tomar una decisión muy importante. No te daré tiempo para "pensar" en la respuesta. Escuchaste?

S En dos horas ahí estaré.

Shaina colgó el teléfono e intentó pensar en que era lo que Minos le pediría. Por su voz, sabía que sería algo determinante para que pudieran sacar adelante su relación.

Suspiro y sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la camilla que traía a Junet. Ya se preocuparía por eso en dos horas. En este momento lo que importaba era la salud de Junet.

 **Agosto 22, 9pm**

 **Templo Principal**

 **Santuario de Athena.**

Mu aguardaba en silencio a que Shion llegara a la sala patriarcal. Hincado en una rodilla intentaba alisar su cabello mientras volvía a hacerse su característica cola de caballo. Lo habían sacado directamente del calabozo para llevarlo ante él y estaba más que seguro que su apariencia era un desastre.

Shion entro a la sala vestido con su bata de terciopelo negra y el cabello recogido, señal inequívoca de que se preparaba para dormir.

\- Maestro? Me dijeron que…

\- Levántate Mu. – Interrumpió Shion - Acompáñame con un té.

Mu se levantó un poco dudoso. Su castigo no había terminado aún, y Shion siempre seguía las reglas. A pesar de eso, lo siguió obediente hasta su terraza.

Shion sirvió dos tés calientes ofreciéndole uno a Mu y luego otro a él. Shion levantó su taza como si brindara con él y procedió a beber el contenido sin decir palabra.

Mu observaba a su maestro algo consternado. Era como si Shion quisiera decirle algo pero a la vez no.

Shion pensaba en lo difícil que sería el día siguiente para todos ellos y en cómo podría decirles a cada uno lo que necesitaba. Así estuvo unos minutos cuando los ojos de Mu se abrieron como plato al ver a un sitio especifico detrás de Shion quien por la expresión de Mu y por instinto, decidió ver hacia la misma dirección.

Era nuevamente la visión espectral de aquella mujer en su vestido azul cielo ribeteado de rosas que los miraba fijamente.

Ambos se levantaron como resortes de sus asientos y la mujer comenzó a caminar hacia las habitaciones y los dos decidieron seguirla. La vieron entrar a la habitación de Shaina donde después de ver la cama vacía, desapareció ante sus ojos.

\- Maestro… No sabía que estaban embrujadas las habitaciones – preguntó Mu

\- Yo tampoco – susurro Shion entre dientes – Tal vez él te, se mezcló con las hierbas para las reumas. Vámonos a dormir. Regresa a la primera casa y alístate. Mañana todos deberán estar aquí a las 2pm para recibir a la representante de Hera. Tu castigo será suspendido por el momento.

\- Gracias Maestro. – dijo Mu haciendo una reverencia – Que descanse.

Shion acompaño a Mu al pasillo pero tan pronto escuchó que Mu cerraba la puerta tras de él, iba a volver a su habitación hasta que sintió un escalofrió otra vez y regreso a la habitación de Shaina. La mujer del vestido veía aterrada y casi llorando la fotografía de la boda de Shaina y Minos que estaba en la mesita de noche junto a la cama de la jefa de estado.

Volteo su mirada triste y firme hacia Shion quien esta vez le mantuvo la mirada desde el marco de la puerta.

\- Porque lo permitiste después de lo que nos hizo? – dijo – Se supone que tu tenías que cuidar de nuestra niña, no lanzarla a las garras de Minos!

\- Que?

\- No la dejes sola, por favor. – suplico la imagen espectral – Tampoco dejes solo a nuestro niño. Pronto será padre y necesitara de tus consejos.

Fue lo último que dijo antes de desvanecerse ante los ojos de Shion quien trataba de asimilar la noticia. Le echaba la culpa al te? O creía en lo que esa mujer le decía? Además… a que se habría referido con lo de que su niño seria padre?

Pensando en esto, se dirigió a su habitación para intentar descansar antes del difícil día que le esperaba en cuanto amaneciera.


	204. Chapter 204

**Capítulo 202**

 **Agosto 22 11:30 pm.**

 **Dunas alrededor de la casa de Ares**

 **Bagdad, Irak**

Dos jóvenes parecían estar entretenidas jugando en su forma humana: una pelinegra y una castaña.

Ambas habían estado apostadas desde hacía dos días atrás, en lo alto de unas dunas a pocos metros de la residencia del dios de la guerra y habían sido testigos de dos hechos inusuales: primeramente el cosmos de Ares que cubría y protegía la residencia había desaparecido para después ser sustituida por la de Deimos. No era que no les agradara la situación pues era como si Ares las estuviera invitando a llegar junto con todos sus enemigos.

La segunda anomalía había sido ver llegar a una joven embarazada. La chica iba vestida cual princesa árabe y escoltada por no menos de 50 bersekers de los verdaderamente peligrosos entre ellos dos viejos conocidos de ellas: Igor y Yuri, los dos bersekers hijos bastardos de Deimos que a pesar de ser semidioses, superaban en poder a su padre y eran los bersekers (sin saber que lo eran sus nietos) más odiados y respetados por Ares.

\- Crees que ella sea una de las amantes de Ares? – pregunto la pelinegra

\- Pues por la escolta que trae, y el momento en que llega creo que sí. – contestó la castaña – Creo que esto no es buena idea. Sabes que odio asesinar bebés.

\- No seas tonta. No vamos a asesinar al bebé, solo nos divertiremos secuestrándolo y llevándolo con nosotras. Es más… lo criaremos como a un hijo.

\- Pero solo si no asesinamos a Ares antes. Recuerda que no vamos a secuestrar a la mujer embarazada. Eso trae muchos problemas. Mejor cuando el bebé nazca, se lo quitamos, la dejamos inconsciente y escapamos.

La pelinegra se quedó pensando un poco.

\- Aun así, me resulta extraño que Ares haya quitado su protección al lugar. Ambas sabemos que la protección de Deimos es solo una cuarta parte de poderosa de lo que es la protección de Ares.

La castaña miró a su hermana.

\- Mmm. Crees que sepa que ya estamos aquí? Y si es una trampa?

\- Posiblemente.

\- Qué hacemos?

\- Lo de siempre. Jugar un poco y averiguarlo - dijo la pelinegra antes de mirar la casa con sobreprotección de bersekers.

Ambas sabían que Ares era poderoso pero no era rival para ellas dos juntas. Aun así, Igor y Yuri eran muy agiles y debían tener cuidado con ellos pues lo que no tenían de poder lo tenían de efectividad y eso hacia ese reto aún más peligroso.

 **Agosto 23, 12 p.m.**

 **Sala de juntas del Templo Principal**

 **Santuario de Athena**

Mu, Aldebarán, Aioria, Milo, Aioros, Shura y Camus, envestidos con sus armaduras, aguardaban a que Shion llegara con la representante de Hera. Dohko, DM, Afro y Shaina ya estaban en videoconferencia, mientras que Kanon, debido al celular que tenia

\- Por qué tardan tanto? – pregunto Aioria

\- Tranquilo hermano, Mist está jugando con Kiki y Sammy – respondió Aioros – No tienes que preocuparte por eso.

\- No lo hago, sino que al mal paso darle prisa – dio Aioria muy serio.

\- Pues yo digo que de todos modos no creo que cambie mucho el Santuario – dijo Alde – Y pues el fin será el mismo no? Resguardar la tierra?

Mu le dio un codazo a Alde para que se callara.

En ese momento, todos los presentes pudieron sentir el cosmos encabronado de Shion entrar a la sala de un modo algo agresivo seguido de una figura femenina delgada y delicada vestida a la usanza de la Grecia antigua con su cabello violeta recogido y una expresión nerviosa en sus ojos verdes. Traía el báculo de Athena en la mano y ninguno de ellos se movió hasta que Dohko gritó:

\- Sasha!

\- Dohko! – dijo Sasha sonriendo a la pantalla donde estaba el caballero de libra – Amigo mío! Me da gusto ver una cara conocida y amistosa por acá.

Shion siguió de largo hasta mostrarle el lugar donde estaría y depositó un paquete frente a ella mientras el regresaba hasta la otra punta de la mesa.

Sasha lo miró con dolor. Sabía que la consideraba una traidora a Athena, pero no había tiempo para desmentirlo. Ella estaba ahí por una razón y debía cumplirla a cabalidad.

Shion rompió el silencio una vez que hizo sus ejercicios de respiración.

\- Caballeros, denle la bienvenida a la señorita Sasha. Sera la representante y avatar de la diosa Hera en el santuario. Señorita, Mu de Aries, Aldebarán de Tauro, Kanon de Géminis que no está disponible en video, Deathmask de cáncer, Aioria de Leo, Dohko de Libra, Milo de escorpio, Aioros de Sagitario, Shura de Capricornio, Camus de Acuario, y Afrodita de Piscis. Estoy seguro que está al tanto de porque cuatro caballeros no se encuentran aquí hoy para presentarle sus respetos y espero que los disculpe – dio muy serio – Shaina de Ofiuco, es la Jefe de estado y mi mano derecha.

Sasha se le quedo mirando a la imagen de Shaina en la pantalla y le resulto obvio el parecido de ella con Shion, pero no venía con intenciones de pelear, las ordenes eran hablar con Shion en secreto después de la reunión.

Sasha les mostró una sonrisa tranquila. Todos los caballeros dorados frente a ella eran dignos de toda la confianza de Athena y ella lo sabía.

\- Mucho gusto a todos. Es un placer para mi estar aquí en este momento de transición en el santuario – comenzó a abrir el paquete – Si bien es cierto, que en otro tiempo fui conocida como el avatar de Athena, creo que haremos un buen equipo para seguir manteniendo la paz y la armonía en la tierra.

Ninguno de los presentes emitió un sonido y ella sacó un pergamino escrito del puño y letra de Athena

\- Si me lo permiten, Athena les envió estas palabras a todos y cada uno de ustedes.

Al ver que ninguno decía nada, Sasha desenrollo el pergamino y comenzó a leer con su voz dulce y melodiosa.

 _"_ _Mis Queridos Santos._

 _Sé que para este entonces ya deben saber que Hera quedo como diosa encargada de la tierra y del santuario, sé que muchos por no decir todos, están decepcionados, confundidos y enojados y los entiendo perfectamente está situación no es nada agradable para ustedes ni para mí._

 _Pero sepan mis queridos santos que yo nunca los abandonare que los quiero con todo mi corazón y estoy muy orgullosa de cada uno de ustedes, no he podido estar tan presente como quisiera por razones ajenas a mi voluntad pero no he dejado de pensar ni un solo minuto en ustedes y en todo lo que significan para mí._

 _Mis santos esta vida que tienen ustedes es para que la vivan y sean felices, para que encuentren el amor y luchen por él, ustedes siempre han dado todo de ustedes y que esto no sea la excepción, el santuario es su hogar, todos ustedes son una familia y son hermanos que eso los fortalezca y les de fuerza cuando desfallezcan._

 _No les pido que acepten este cambio de buenas a primeras pero si antes de que tomen una decisión lo piensen bien y le den una oportunidad a Hera tal vez los cambios que haga ella los beneficien a todos ustedes o no cambie nada, sea como sea y con la decisión que tomen siempre serán mis santos y siempre estaré a su lado._

 _Sé que algunos de ustedes ya encontraron a la mujer que los hace feliz, la mujer que les brinda todo su amor y ustedes se los brindan a ella, nunca tengan miedo de demostrarlo o hacerlo saber ya que por ese amor es que ustedes luchan y vale la pena seguir adelante, sé que otros de ustedes no se ha dado cuenta, han tenido problemas, no la han encontrado o no lo quieren reconocer pero no se desesperen ya que llegara el momento._

 _Ellas también cuentan con todo mi amor y protección, así algunas de ellas ya cuenten con protección de otros dioses o seres, mis santos recuerden que no importa si ustedes están dentro o fuera del santuario el siempre será su hogar y el de sus familias._

 _También les pido que no se juzguen tan duramente ustedes mismo ni a los que los rodean ya que a veces las cosas no son lo que parecen o tienen otra explicación, y que se den el tiempo de conocer y reconocer a los que están a su lado y están al lado de sus hermanos, también perdonen y pidan disculpas todos cometen errores y eso parte de aprender a vivir._

 _Ustedes mis queridos santos me han protegido, cuidado y defendido hasta con su último aliento incluso desde las mismísimas puertas de la muerte por lo que doy gracias de siempre tenerlos a mi lado y de contar con su apoyo y amor incondicional pero ahora mis queridos santos quiero que ese amor incondicional y esa forma de cuidar y proteger lo hagan con la persona que decidieron amar, que formen una familia, que el mismo amor que les den sea entregado y nunca duden cuando se trata de hacer las cosas por amor._

 _Siempre mis queridos santos sean leales a sus principios y a sus creencias, tómense el tiempo de disfrutar los pequeños momentos y de crear recuerdos que les duraran toda la vida, sean padres, amigos, compañeros, hermanos, esposos, confidentes, maestros, alumnos, héroes y hasta villanos de su propia historia busquen su lugar especial del cual no quieran salir, las mujeres que toquen su corazón de una manera u otra son muy afortunadas ya que se llevan a hombres excepcionales, guerreros formidables que estarán dispuestas a dar la vida por ellas, ustedes también son afortunados ya que esas mujeres por algo los escogieron a ustedes para entregarles su corazón el cual mis queridos santos les pido que cuiden, las mujeres somos fuertes pero también delicadas, conozcan a su familia y amigos y que ellas conozcan los suyos inclúyanlas en su mundo y ellas los incluyan en el suyo, escúchenlas y compartan, denle alas y vuelen con ellas, permítanles que se sientan seguras a su lado que muestren su vulnerabilidad, cuando lo sientan dígale que la aman, sorpréndala y déjense sorprender, denle y deseen gusto, usen su experiencia para mejor siempre._

 _Estoy muy segura que todos y cada uno de ustedes serán excelentes padres y darán lo mejor de sí para que sus hijos sean felices y reciban todo el amor de ustedes, ellos son una parte de ustedes así que luchen por ellos para que sean hombres y mujeres de bien de los cuales ustedes se sentirán orgullosos._

 _Me gustaría decirles algunas palabras personalmente pero como no puedo, espero que para los que no están aquí, les pasen el recado:_

 _Mi estimado Shion: Mi patriarca. Sé que no he sido la mejor de las diosas para ti y que cuando más me has necesitado te abandone, por favor perdóname. Yo confió en las decisiones que tomas y te pido que los sigas apoyando, que les tengas paciencia y que les enseñes y ayudes en lo que todavía les falta aprender y vivir, pero ante todo te pido que dejes de vivir en la tristeza y que por favor tú también busques la felicidad y las paz que tanto anhelas y necesitas. De algún modo espero resarcir el dolor que pudiste sentir y recompensarte por todos los años que has mantenido tu lealtad hacia mí._

 _Mi querido Mu: Aries es la primera casa y el primer signo zodiacal así que no está mal si de vez en cuando actúas tú primero y más si es para tener lo que ya encontraste y no debes buscar, deja de ser tan cabezón, no solo ahí blanco y negro también está el gris, tu calma y paciencia debe liderar cuando de amor se trata._

Algunas le lanzaron una sonrisa a Mu que lo hizo ruborizar.

 _Mi querido Alde: tu corazón posee una nobleza enorme que nunca debes perder y muchos admiran y quisieran tener, pero ten cuidado ya que no debes permitir que nadie se aproveche de eso, sigue adelante con Niv y no dejes que se vaya para abajo o tendrán consecuencias a largo plazo. Por favor díganle a Niv que siga ayudando a mantener la nobleza de Alde intacta, y nunca se dé por vencida._

Alde sonrió enternecido.

 _Mi querido Kanon: Sé que tu lealtad está conmigo, pero si tu amistad con Poseidón te hace bien no la dejes perder pero tampoco que dañe a tu hermano y compañeros. No está mal que te apoyes en tus hermanos como ellos se apoyan en ti, pero también recuerda que entre más tiempo se oculte la verdad más tiempo se alejara. Sé que Saga está ahí junto a ti. Mi querido Saga: estoy muy orgullosa de ti y la labor que haces salvando vidas. El santuario siempre será tu hogar y siempre pertenecerás a él. No tengas miedo a usar tu cosmos y de ser uno mismo los dos. Sigue cuidando a Laura y Laura, con Saga a tu lado eres invencible, pero recuerda que tú misma y por sí sola, sobreviviste tu propio holocausto. No permitas que el miedo maneje tu vida o no podrás hacerlo completamente feliz._

 _Mi querido DM: está bien confiar y dejar salir ese lado humano con tu familia, esa chispa que posees síguela explorando pero no hagas nada que ponga el trato con hades en la cuerda floja pero tampoco dejes pasar la oportunidad si la tienes._

Todos voltearon a la pantalla de videoconferencia para ver a un DM haciéndose chiquito en el asiento

 _Mi querido Aioria: El orgullo es bueno siempre y cuando sea enfocado hacia hacer felices a los demás y no miserables, tienes que mostrar más seguido tu generosidad. El fuego en tu interior tienes que saber calmarlo y me llena de dicha ver cómo crece tu relación con Mist y como tu prioridad es ella. Cuando decidas presentarla al templo, te prometo darle mi bendición para que crezca hermosa, saludable y siempre feliz._

Aioria se ruborizó y susurró un gracias apenas audible.

 _Mi querido Dohko: Todos estos años y sigues siendo el mismo de siempre. Tu calma y tranquilidad hace ver las cosas distintas. Gracias por seguir manteniéndote a mi lado, los años traen sabiduría y la que tú has evitado te llego sin darte cuenta. Has lo posible por hacerla sonreír, pues ella tuvo que saltarse varias etapas de su vida por causas ajenas a ella y me encantaría que la ayudaras a recuperar el tiempo perdido._

Dohko hizo una señal de triunfo y amor y paz.

 _Mi Querido Milo: piensa en tu futuro olvidando el pasado y viviendo el presente o no podrás ser feliz. Esa persona a quien tanto le temes ya no podrá hacerte daño. Tienes que escuchar más y aceptar lo que viene, tu valentía y fuerza siempre te mantendrá a flote pero recuerda que tu tomaste la decisión con Samira así que no la dejes ir tan fácil protege esa unión para conseguir lo que quieres. Samira: ten paciencia con milo por favor y no te rindas con él ya que él nunca lo hará contigo._

Camus miró a Milo como diciendo que llegó demasiado tarde el consejo.

 _Mi querido Aioros: entregaste tu vida por mí y me salvaste pero ahora es el tiempo de que nada te detenga para encontrar tu felicidad. Recuerda que ahí momentos para decir la verdad y que las decisiones que uno toma no pueden ser las mejores pero esconden un significado más grande. Shion te eligió por segunda vez como su sucesor porque tienes todas las cualidades necesarias, pero no olvides que las enseñanzas se aprenden poco a poco._

Aioros desvió la mirada de Sasha.

 _Mi querido Shura: pronto serás padre y eso me tiene muy contenta pero no trates de ocultar la verdad ni esconderla ya que eso solo te traerá problemas. Los vínculos familiares van más allá así que mantén los tuyos y los de ella, no te exijas demasiado ni pierdas a vista tus objetivos, el mar está dentro del alma de Zita y de tu hijo así que llévalos más seguido. Zita: la estabilidad entre lo que eres y amas llegara, cuida y apoya a Shura lo elegiste para mandar en tu corazón_

Shura asintió como comprendiera

 _Mi querido Camus: pocos tienen la fortuna de entrar a tu corazón así que atesora los que se mantienen adentro y saben cuidarlo, el calor que tiene tu corazón permita que derrita el hielo que lo cubre así llegaras a donde lo necesitas, no te tortures más con el paso e intenta remediarlo, sigue confiando en los que quieres, encuentra la forma de viajar a Paris más seguido._

Camus se hizo el desentendido.

 _Mi querido Afro: tu rosas son el reflejo del cuidado que te tomas con lo que amas y anhelas, no permitas que destrocen eso, toma las cosas con calma para llegar a un entendimiento, la rosa más hermosa que cultives con todo tu amor dásela cuando llegue la dueña de tu corazón y así será tuya para siempre._

Afro sonrió y se puso a soñar con sus rosas del otro lado de Europa.

 _Mis queridos santos en cada paso del camino estaré con ustedes no importa si es lejos o cerca, si me necesitan o no, si lo piden o no, sé que vendrán, están o ya pasaron situaciones muy duras, pero eso solo los hará crecer y ser mejores con ustedes mismos y con los demás es parte de vivir así que vivan al máximo sin temor o remordimiento ya que por eso tienen esta oportunidad._

 _Gracias por todos mis caballeros siempre los acompañare y tengo en mi corazón._

 _Con Amor, Athena"_

Sasha volvió a enrollar el pergamino y vio rostros de consternación en unos y de nostalgia en otros. Para darles un poco de tiempo para asimilar la noticia, dirigió su mirada curiosa hacia la pantalla que mostraba a una jefa de estado peliverde, ojiverde y con un rostro adusto y serio pero al mismo tiempo una mirada amable y preocupada. Se parecía mucho a Shion mismo. Demasiado para su gusto y paz mental.

\- Ejem Ejem – carraspeó Shion para susurrarle sacándola de sus pensamientos – Podemos continuar? Hasta donde sé, vino a tomar el poder en nombre de Hera, no a sacar ideas erradas de la jefa de estado.

Sasha subió su mirada maldiciendo mentalmente la máscara del patriarca y el poder mental que tenía Shion para leer sus pensamientos. Se veía visiblemente incomoda y Aioros tuvo que intervenir.

\- Esa no es manera de dirigirse a nuestras autoridades - dijo a manera de que Shion lo escuchara.

\- Eso suena bastante hipócrita de tu parte sabiendo cómo me hablas a mí, no crees? – contestó Shion – A mí no me respetas aun cuando soy el patriarca.

\- Yo lo debo respetar pero usted es el ejemplo a seguir. Por tanto yo solo estoy siguiendo su ejemplo - dijo Aioros de forma insolente. No estaba dispuesto a dejar que lo vieran menos.

Pero Shion ya había tenido suficiente.

\- Arrodíllate! – dijo haciendo con su cosmoenergia arrodillar a Aioros.

\- Ya basta! – gritó Sasha con firmeza mientras liberaba con su cosmos a Aioros – Nunca en la historia de este santuario un patriarca le había faltado el respeto a la representante de la diosa a cargo!

Su mirada y la forma en la que lo dijo le hizo a ver a Shion que para ella, él era un irrespetuoso.

\- Nunca en la historia de este santuario, había habido una avatar traidora entre nosotros – dijo Shion tranquilamente.

Los que estaban en videoconferencia guardaron silencio mientras que los que estaban en la sala lo miraban expectantes. Todos menos Aioros, quien veía con adoración a Sasha. Shion sabía que tenía 50% de probabilidades de que a una orden suya, los chicos se desharían de la chica.

Sasha se ruborizo de coraje.

\- Traidora yo? – exclamó con dolor.

\- Si. Traidora. – respondió Shion – De seguro Hera te ofreció vida eterna y por eso saliste del inframundo donde deberías estar!

Sasha abrió mucho los ojos mientras inhalaba profundamente.

\- Te demostrare que no soy ninguna traidora – dijo Sasha intentando ponerle la mano sobre la cabeza a Shion, pero este hizo un movimiento con la mano que hizo que Sasha pensara que la golpearía, lo que la hizo perder el equilibrio y caer de sentón.

Shura y Aioros corrieron a ayudarla aunque esta se levantó rápidamente para mirar fijamente a Shion y luego al resto, quien aparte de los dos antes mencionados, ninguno se había movido para ayudarla.

\- Quienes de ustedes juraran lealtad a Hera? – preguntó con voz firme.

Todos comenzaron a silbar distraídos o a verse las uñas o a cruzarse de brazos pero ninguno contestó. Solo DM y afro contestaron:

\- Lo siento – dijo Afrodita – Cuando regresemos de nuestra misión podremos hablar más acerca de esto.

\- Y yo no firmo contratos sin leer las letras pequeñas y consultarlo con mi abogado – dijo el caballero de cáncer.

\- Tomare eso como que lo pensaran - dijo Sasha mirando al resto esperando una respuesta.

\- Creo que hablo por todos si digo que solo le servimos a Athena – contestó Milo – Y al patriarca Shion desde luego – aclaró adornando su sonrisa con la soberbia y arrogancia que lo caracterizaba.

Sasha volvió a ruborizarse, pero no iba a dejarse humillar por ellos.

\- Si alguno de ustedes no quiere estar aquí, puede retirarse y renunciar – dijo Sasha con firmeza.

Tanto ellos, como ella misma, sabía que no tenían una vida real fuera del santuario y no por falta de medios, sino por falta de costumbre.

Esta vez ni siquiera Milo se atrevió a romper el silencio por lo que ella continuó.

\- Bien. Ya nos esperábamos esta actuación de parte suya, por lo que tomare mi escolta de los santos de plata. Ellos y no ustedes estarán a mi cargo. – dijo para terminar de darles en el orgullo – Ellos estarán desde el principio hasta el final de la escalinata.

\- Nadie va a hacer eso – dijo Shion defendiéndolos, cosa que agradecieron internamente Mu, Alde, Aioria y Milo

Sasha no espero más y tomando el báculo con Nike, obligó a Shion a arrodillarse contra su propia voluntad.

\- Te estas rebelando? Después de todas las veces que pase por alto tus faltas y traté de darte mi apoyo?

\- Sí que me lo dio con aquel asunto donde todos los dioses conspiraron contra mí – dijo Shion mientras soportaba estoicamente algo de dolor que le infringía Sasha aun preguntándose cómo es que podía tener semejante cosmoenergia sin tener a ninguna diosa dentro aun.

La misma energía hizo que su máscara y el casco saliera volando y Sasha lo arrodillara aún más y caminara hasta quedar junto a él.

Los santos pretendieron moverse pero Nike se los impidió. Todos excepto Shura y Aioros, quienes solo voltearon a ver el lugar donde cayeran la máscara y el casco.

\- Voy a aclararte algo Shion. Yo nunca morí. Fui enviada directamente al olimpo y no al inframundo como sugerías, cosa que se me permitió al ser mi cuerpo bañado en la sangre de Athena en la batalla contra Hades y acepte estar aquí a cambio de poder morir como una humana normal y no seguir viviendo y sufriendo por ver morir a mis seres queridos. Así que ese es tu primer error.

Sasha agachó la cara y la cubrió con su cabello para que no la vieran. Los dorados no comprendían porque lo hacía, pues ellos si hubieran pedido la vida eterna.

\- Aun así, fue Athena quien me utilizó como moneda de cambio para que Hera no destruyera el santuario que por lo que veo, está en un pésimo estado y lleno de decadencia. La señora Hera venia pidiéndome desde hace más de un siglo y solo me consiguió a cambio de no desintegrar los santos de Athena, por lo que como veras, hablaste sin conocer los hechos, cosa que podría habernos llevado a una guerra innecesaria. Y como yo soy aquí la que manda ahora, como representante de Hera, y no su avatar, te ordeno abandonar el santuario. Agarra tus cosas y lárgate. No hay lugar para ti en este nuevo santuario. – dijo mostrando su rostro lleno de lágrimas a un Shion que no demostró sorpresa – Tu Aioros. Athena dijo que tu serias su sucesor en el futuro. Ese futuro ya llego. Serás el nuevo patriarca.

En la cara de Aioros se dibujó una sonrisa que enfado a los dorados pero hizo reír a Shion cosa que hizo enfadar a Sasha.

\- De que te ríes? Lárgate! No quiero verte! – gritó dejando en claro que no toleraría a nadie.

Liberó a Shion quien sin dejar de reír salió de la sala dejando a los demás con una cara de interrogación en el rostro y el hígado revuelto a la nueva representante del santuario.

Shaina había estado algo distraída durante esa junta. La "conversación" con su esposo la noche anterior la había dejado física y anímicamente agotada y esperaba que la transición fuera lo suficientemente fácil como para pedir audiencia con Shion y la representante de Hera en la tierra y poder cumplir su palabra.

 ** _Inicio del flashback_**

Shaina bajo del taxi que la dejo a la puerta del edificio y alzó la vista hacia el departamento. Era más de medianoche. No se veían luces. Por qué Minos no las había encendido al llegar a casa? Acaso no había llegado? O tal vez se cansó de esperarla?

Maldición! Estaba nerviosa y no podía explicar por qué. Ella era inocente. No había hecho nada malo.

Shaina se apretó el estómago con las manos, por encima de la cursi camiseta que llevaba puesta que le había comprado Milo. Estaba nerviosa por lo que Minos le había dicho. Suspiró antes de tomar el elevador y comenzar a subir.

Metió la llave en la puerta y entró. El departamento estaba a obscuras e intentó prender las luces pero no funcionó. A tientas y golpes, llegó a la cocina para tratar de encontrar, con la luz del celular alguna linterna o unas velas. De repente se quedó sin aliento. Alguien la arrastró de la cintura y la boca hacia la recamara, cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y la empujó de cara contra la pared. Desde que la habían agarrado, encendió su cosmos y ni así pudo zafarse y fue cuando en el estómago se le hizo un nudo. Ares la había encontrado!

Pero entonces se percató de que la mano que le apretaba la boca tenía un anillo de bodas bien conocido por ella: Era el de Minos y cuando ella pudo finalmente verlo de que el brillo casi febril de sus ojos ámbar era tan intenso como el de un depredador.

\- Te gusta vivir peligrosamente? - le preguntó él suavemente, con la cara demasiado cerca de la suya, y el cuerpo casi desnudo, presionando contra el de ella - Yo me porto bien, dejo a mis viejas y en cuanto te doy la espalda corres a sus brazos?

El áspero sonido de su voz provocó que a Shaina se le pusieran los nervios de punta, haciendo que se estremeciera de pies a cabeza y que levantara la mirada suplicante hacia él en la oscuridad mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Minos le apartó la mano de la boca, pero no la soltó. La agarró por las caderas y volteó para atraerla bruscamente hacia él, al tiempo que ella separaba los labios con un jadeo. No estaba semidesnudo. Estaba desnudo por completo. Y duro. Su longitud se presionó contra el vientre de Shaina mientras la observaba con ardiente deseo.

\- Dijiste que querías hablar – Dijo Shaina mientras ponía las manos sobre los hombros de Minos para apartarlo un poco.

Era obvio que él acababa de salir de la ducha. Shaina podía sentir el agua en su piel y algo resbaladizo, quizá restos de jabón. Le acaricio la mejilla para besarlo pero él se hizo a un lado. Parecía tener la piel sensible. Tenía el pelo mojado y su expresión no presagiaba nada bueno.

\- Parece como si te doliera algo. – Dijo Shaina tocando de nuevo la mejilla con la misma reacción de su parte -. Minos, qué te ha sucedido?

\- Todavía no - gruñó él.

\- Qué quieres decir con todavía...?

Minos la interrumpió con un beso. Cubrió sus labios con los suyos y lamió aquella curva plena, al tiempo que emitía un ronco gemido de necesidad desde lo más profundo de su garganta.

Shaina abrió los labios y la lengua de Minos se deslizó entre ellos. Pero ella no los había abierto para él, se dijo a sí misma, sino para respirar. Sólo para respirar, no para que aquella lengua cálida y voraz se rozara contra la de ella, saboreándola.

\- Minos, te encuentras bien? —le preguntó sintiendo que se le aceleraba el corazón y podía saborear en su boca el sabor de Whisky fino.- Estuviste tomando?

\- Silencio

Sus labios se amoldaron a los de ella, mordisqueándolos y devorándolos con una demanda hambrienta y ardiente. Shaina gimió de placer.

\- Llevas demasiada ropa - rugió Minos deslizando los labios por la barbilla y la mejilla de su esposa - Te quiero desnuda.- Le recorrió el vientre con la mano en una devastadora caricia hasta ahuecar la húmeda calidez que Shaina sentía entre los muslos, por encima de la tela de los sencillos pants - Quítate la camiseta.

Shaina no se había puesto ropa interior después de bañarse en el hospital pero ella no lo recordó porque el calor de la palma de Minos contra su monte de Venus la estaba volviendo loca.

El presionó la palma contra ella.

\- Minos ... – Su voz se había vuelto ronca y sensual

\- Por Hades… sí, vuelve a decir mi nombre de esa manera - gruñó Minos - Dime que me deseas salvaje y ardientemente. Que me quieres dentro de ti, llenándote.

Ella contuvo el aliento. Podía sentir su sangre cálida bajo la mano, su miembro desnudo a través de las pocas capas de tela que los separaban.

\- Minos . - Ella exhaló su nombre al sentir que apartaba la mano de la unión entre sus muslos y la metía dentro de los pantalones para acariciar la carne húmeda e hinchada que le esperaba allí.

\- Estás mojada, Shaina .- Introdujo los dedos entre los suaves pliegues y la acarició de forma enloquecedora - Dime que me deseas. Pídeme que te tome.

Shaina jadeó. Allí, contra la pared de la recamara en la obscuridad, sólo podía pensar en sentirle en su interior.

Introdujo un dedo en el interior de Shaina . Sólo un dedo. Lo deslizó dentro de ella rozando sus terminaciones nerviosas, mientras apretaba la palma de la mano contra su tierna carne, girándola sobre su punto más sensible.

Temblando, Shaina se dijo que debería tratar de averiguar qué se había hecho en la cara, en vez de concentrarse en el dedo que ahora bombeaba en su interior.

Cerró los ojos, separó aún más las piernas y un gemido tembloroso escapó de sus labios cuando él comenzó a usar aquel dedo para volverla loca. Penetrando lenta y profundamente en su interior, buscando, encontrando su zona más sensible y torturándola.

\- Minos. Es perfecto. - Shaina movió la cabeza de un lado a otro contra la pared, sintiendo que se le aflojaban las rodillas - Es tan bueno.

\- Condenadamente bueno - recalcó Minos - Te siento mojada y tensa en torno a mi dedo, Shaina . Emitirás esos dulces gemidos que hacen que me excite al punto del dolor? Te correrás para mí, víbora venenosa? Con mis dedos en tu interior? Harás que me vuelva loco por el deseo de saborear cada milímetro de ti?

Oh por Athena!. Minos no debería hablar así. Shaina podía sentir cómo su cuerpo estaba empapando la mano masculina mientras empujaba las caderas contra aquel dedo que se movía en su interior.

\- Podría hacer que te corrieras de esta manera. - Dijo Minos mientras le mordisqueó la oreja y presionó su miembro contra la cadera de Shaina hasta conseguir que ella temblara violentamente - Todo lo que necesito es oír tu dulce voz rogándomelo.

Shaina sintió como todos los colores le subieron al rostro y agradeció a los dioses que las luces estuvieran apagadas. Minos le lamió la sensible piel de debajo de la oreja, arañándola con los dientes.

\- Dime lo excitada que estás - le exigió, jadeando ásperamente en el silencio de la noche.

\- Oh, Minos, voy a explotar... - Apenas las palabras abandonaron sus labios, Shaina sintió cómo sus sensibles músculos internos palpitaban en torno a él, y que su vientre se contraía con fuerza.

Minos se apretó contra ella, penetrándola dura y profundamente con el dedo.

\- No te detengas. - Shaina quería gritar, pero apenas pudo emitir un gemido entrecortado cuando Minos enterró con rudeza el dedo de nuevo y luego se detuvo.

\- Primero dime… que hacías en sus piernas? Acaso me estas engañando con él? - Le mordisqueó el cuello y ella se arqueó hacia él

\- No me dejes así - gimió ella, sintiendo que el calor crecía en su interior - Por favor, Minos.

\- Contesta! —La orden impresa en la voz masculina enardeció sus sentidos – Contesta y te complaceré de acuerdo al resultado Shaina .

Ella jadeó. Que maldita forma de interrogatorio estaba haciéndole Minos respecto a lo ocurrido en el hospital?

\- Yo solo estaba… estaba cansada - jadeó ella - Minos , por favor, créeme. Yo no hice nada malo.

Él sacó el dedo bruscamente, y cuando volvió a meterlo, eran dos. Dos dedos presionándola, abriéndola, estirando sus músculos internos y haciéndola sentir aún más.

Shaina gritó al sentir sus fluidos mojando sus pants y cubriendo los firmes dedos que se movían lenta y suavemente en su interior.

\- Deja que me corra, Minos, Por favor.

Él gimió, gruñó. La penetró con fuerza con los dedos y ella casi explotó en torno a ellos. Pero antes de que ella llegara a eso, volvió a sacarlos para torturarla.

\- Quítate la camiseta. - Minos se echó hacia atrás para darle espacio

\- Minos...

\- Quítatela te digo!

Aun temblorosa, Shaina obedeció. Se agarró el dobladillo de la camiseta, se la sacó por la cabeza y la dejó caer al suelo.

\- Mantén los brazos arriba - le ordenó Minos cuando ella comenzaba a bajarlos - Bien arriba! - Le agarró las muñecas con una mano y se las apretó bruscamente contra la pared – Bien… acaso crees que no me había dado cuenta que no traías ropa interior?

\- Por qué me haces esto? —gimió Shaina

\- Porque quiero que te acuerdes de mi las 24 horas del día. Quiero que sepas que él no es ni la mitad de hombre que soy yo y que yo soy quien está a tu lado y te hace suplicar por mas caricias. Yo. Minos de Grifo. No él.

Ella se arqueó hacia él.

\- Acaso crees que no sabía quién era el antes de meterme de lleno en esta relación? – siguió diciendo Minos mientras volvió a meter los dedos en su interior moviéndolos rítmicamente y el sonido de las húmedas caricias inundó los oídos de Shaina , resonando en su cabeza.- Pero eres mía y yo no comparto mis cosas. Creí que ya lo sabias. Y hoy, aprenderás muchos trucos nuevos que te harán no olvidarlo.

Shaina sintió cómo Minos le deslizaba los pantalones por las caderas, al tiempo que inclinaba la cabeza. Él dobló las rodillas lo suficiente para atrapar su tenso pezón con los labios y, por un momento, temió desmayarse ante la intensidad de lo que sentía. Quería sentir los labios de Minos por todo el cuerpo y deslizar los suyos por su piel. Quería llevar a cabo todas y cada una de las cosas que él le propusiera. Desesperada, se arqueó contra él ansiosa de recibir más.

Minos estaba perdido en un mundo de turbadoras sensaciones debido a la violencia anterior y a la adrenalina que aun corría por sus venas. Durante las últimas dos horas, había estado viendo el video de seguridad del hospital junto a una botella de alcohol para corroborar la inocencia de su esposa como el espectro se lo había hecho ver. Si bien era cierto que ella estaba limpia de toda culpa, la forma en la que Milo la veía mientras acariciaba su cabeza era más que suficiente para sentir que le hervía la sangre.

Había estado planeando la forma de increparla para sacarle la verdad, pero tan pronto ella había cruzado la puerta había cambiado de opinión. Ahora Shaina estaba allí con él y Minos ardía por ella al igual que ella ardía por él. Empujó de nuevo dos dedos en su interior, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo.

Su mujer tan dulce, venenosa, curvilínea, y con aquella voluntad de hierro que sólo conseguía ponerle más duro.

\- Minos, me estás matando - gimió ella en su oído, haciéndole arder la piel con su cálido aliento.

\- Me parece bien – dijo Minos – Así te llevare a Giudecca donde estarás encadenada a mi cama las 24 horas. Dime cómo quieres que te tome. Eres una santa de Athena y mi esposa y te he tratado siempre como mi reina pero sé que quieres más, o no estarías buscando los brazos de otro.

Shaina se estremeció, y él casi perdió el control al percibir que su cuerpo le inundaba los dedos de nuevo.

\- Yo no busque a… a Nadie.

\- Dímelo – dijo deteniendo sus movimiento haciendo que las piernas se le doblaran

\- Duro - jadeó ella – Como… como solo tu podrías hacérmelo. Ahora. Hazlo ahora.

Minos sonrió con satisfacción.

\- Aquí? Contra la pared?

\- Por Athena. Donde quieras, Maldita sea pero ya!.

\- Estás lo suficientemente caliente? - La besó en el hombro y luego se lo mordió - Creo que todavía no lo estás.

Minos quería más. Quería oírselo decir. Jamás había necesitado oír las palabras antes, pero ahora sí. Quería que ella estuviera tan caliente que él se olvidara de su rival, que olvidara hasta como se llamaba y acostumbrarla a aquella oscura lujuria que ahora lo consumía para que solo el pudiera satisfacerla.

\- Si, si estoy – contestó

Minos la llevó sobre la cajonera abriéndole las piernas.

\- No, todavía no estás preparada. Déjame ayudarte.

Colocó sus labios sobre los inferiores de su esposa y tuvo que apretarse la base de su miembro para no correrse. Hades!, iba a estallar. Podía sentirlo en todo su cuerpo.

Los muslos de Shaina se separaron cuando Minos le levantó uno de los pies y se lo colocó en el hombro, abriéndola todavía más. Pero seguía allí, con los labios enterrados su esposa, y disfrutando de cada instante. Saboreó cada centímetro de la sensible y rosada piel de Shaina.

Oh, demonios! Quería pasarse la vida entre sus muslos. Quería degustarla en el desayuno, en el almuerzo, en la cena, como tentempié a medianoche...

\- Minos . Oh, sí. Así - jadeó con voz quebrada - Voy a correrme…

\- Todavía no. – Dijo Minos retirándose.

Shaina le cerró los puños sobre el pelo, reteniéndolo, y lo atrajo hacia ella de nuevo.

\- Sigue por favor .

Minos sonrió sádicamente y le metió bruscamente la lengua y saboreó el dulce y caliente néctar que no dejaba de fluir.

Maldita sea. A ese paso, se correría el también y no quería eso. Quería alcanzar el placer hundido hasta el fondo en el cuerpo de su esposa, después de que ella le hubiera dado su respuesta.

estar tan profundamente enterrado en ella que Shaina jamás pudiera olvidar quién era el dueño de su cuerpo. Reclamó su boca con la suya y cuando Shaina sintió que le falto el aliento, él se apartó bruscamente.

\- Hazlo. – pidió Shaina más allá de sus sentidos - Maldita sea, hazlo ya, Minos . Tómame de una vez. Quieres que te suplique?. Por Athena, te suplicaré, pero no me dejes así.

Ese era el momento que Minos estaba esperando.

\- Por teléfono, te dije que ibas a tener que tomar una decisión. Ya lo pensé mucho y es mi culpa por no sacarte de ese maldito lugar donde tienes y eres una tentación andante. Por lo tanto, escoge de una vez. O nuestro matrimonio o tu trabajo en el Santuario.

Shaina intentó enderezarse para reclamarle pero él tomó su erección y le acarició su punto más sensible con él y observó cómo Shaina jadeaba, cómo deslizaba la mano sobre su vientre.

\- Dime tu respuesta. – insistió Minos

\- Yo tengo que…

\- Te dije que no te dejaría pensarlo. Decide. Ellos, o yo. No hay más.

Shaina lo miró suplicante. Sabía que ese día llegaría pero no tan pronto.

\- No es justo.

\- Lo que no es justo es que estés jugando conmigo. – dijo Minos mordiendo su cuello haciéndola jadear – Acaso crees que no despiertas la lujuria de los que viven ahí contigo? Estas ciega o qué? Tú crees que yo debo soportar el saber lo que desean hacer con mi esposa y yo no estoy cerca para detenerlo? Elige. Pronto!.

Luego, cuando él recorrió con su miembro sus suaves tejidos y empezó a presionar contra la abertura de su cuerpo Shaina tomó una decisión. Tal vez no era la mejor, tal vez después podría hacerlo cambiar de opinión pero que Athena la ayudara. Minos sólo había introducido un par de centímetros en el interior de Shaina y ambos estaban casi fuera de control a pesar de que él se había detenido de nuevo esperando su respuesta.

\- Está bien! Está bien! Tu ganas. Te escojo a ti, Lo nuestro. – dijo casi llorando tanto de necesidad como por miedo del futuro – Solo acaba con esto por favor.

Minos se sintió arder de deseo y felicidad. Era puro fuego y aquello lo destruía. La embistió sin piedad apretando los dientes y haciendo una mueca ante el puro e intenso placer de sentirla. Empujó una y otra vez, con embestidas duras. Se introdujo en ella hasta la empuñadura, sintiendo que los músculos internos de Shaina palpitaban, ciñéndolo con firmeza. No podía detenerse. La sostuvo con fuerza y Shaina le rodeó las caderas con las piernas, presionando los talones contra su trasero cuando él empezó a bombear con violencia dentro de ella. Los músculos internos de Shaina se contrajeron sin control en torno a él y ella sólo sentía un devastador y arrollador placer cuando se derrumbó en los brazos de Minos. Muriendo y renaciendo en ellos. Gritando su nombre y sintiéndose arrastrada hacia una insondable oscuridad por aquel placer. Minos la llenó en lo más profundo de su interior, mientras se hundía en ella hasta que se fundieron en un solo ser.

Shaina se estremeció con violencia, se retorció, se arqueó salvajemente cuando aquel intenso orgasmo la atravesó, y luego, finalmente, se desplomó sobre la cajonera. Sudando, demasiado cansada para moverse, para respirar, para pensar.

Shaina abrió los ojos cuando Minos la alzó contra su cuerpo para llevarla a la cama, permaneciendo todavía en su interior. La depositó sobre la cama y se movió dentro de ella otra vez.

\- Necesito una confirmación de esa respuesta. – dijo Minos antes de besarla y hacer que volviera a perderse.

Más tarde esa noche, Shaina pensó que tal vez en realidad era tiempo de retirarse. No podría nunca perdonarse lo de Junet y tampoco podría volver a ver igual a Marín y conociéndose podría tomar represalias aprovechándose de su puesto. Hablaría con Minos para que le diera un plazo justo para dejar los asuntos en orden. No dejaría que la decisión que tomara para su matrimonio perjudicara a Shion.

 ** _Fin del flashback._**

Shaina reacciono cuando escuchó que Shion quedaba expulsado del Santuario. Como se atrevía esa chica a tratar así al patriarca? Estaba loca?

\- Disculpe – dijo en voz suficientemente alta justo cuando Shion cerraba la puerta tras de él, aun riendo – De verdad era necesario que usted se sintiera la mama de los pollitos tan pronto entrara por esa puerta? Acaso sabe lo que ha tenido que pasar y lo que significa para el este lugar?

\- Shaina por favor. Guarda silencio – pidió Dohko quien aunque no se veía por la pantalla, estaba visiblemente consternado por su amigo.

\- No tengo tiempo para tus delirios de grandeza – respondió Sasha – Debo seguir con la toma de poder y tú me distraes.

Esta falta de consideración de parte de Sasha enojo a la cobra. Sasha volteó la cabeza hacia los dorados de nuevo. Quería evitar estallar también con ella porque si la expulsaba también, la dejaría indefensa en los puestos de importancia, pero Shaina no se detuvo ahí.

\- Está cometiendo una injusticia con Shion! - insistió

\- El me faltó al respeto en más de una ocasión! – reclamó Sasha

\- No tienes por qué Juzgarlo. El murió por Athena!

\- Y yo también – Gritó Sasha – Renuncie al amor por ella! Perdí a mis queridos hermanos por ella! Perdí la vida que me correspondía por ella!

\- Newsflash! Todos aquí presentes en esta sala y la mayoría de los que no están presentes también! Además acaba de decir que no ha muerto sino la llevaron al Olimpo derechito y le permitieron regresar por tanto no murió por Athena sino que su vida quedo suspendida que no es lo mismo! – reclamó Shaina haciendo encabronar a la peli lila.

\- Es lo mismo! Perdí mi libertad cuando me llevo al olimpo y pase casi el mismo tiempo que ese lemuriano sirviéndole a esa diosa para que ahora venga la misma, solo por salvar a un montón de trogloditas y me envíe de regalo con la diosa Hera!

Ninguno de los varones se atrevió a interrumpir esa guerra de voluntades. Todos sabían que Shaina brincaría ante la decisión pero que Sasha le siguiera el juego…

\- No me importa lo que digas tu Shaina. Shion arruinó su vida cuando se le permitió tener una familia y echo todo a perder! Por eso tú y los tuyos le fueron ocultados de su vista y me alegro mucho de que así haya sido – El único que pareció haber captado esto fue Shura quien solo la miró de reojo – Y fue tan estúpido que en lugar de buscarlos, entro en guerra con todo mundo para que el santuario mantuviera el poder.! Todo demuestra que Aioros tenía razón en lanzar esa queja contra el en su carta que envió a la diosa Hera de que los Aries eran unos arrogantes y gozaban de sobreprotección por parte de los patriarcas de este santuario.

Todos los dorados voltearon visiblemente alterados hacia Aioros, quien sabía que tarde o temprano se enterarían, pero era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse.

\- Que Aioros hizo que cosa? Es eso cierto? Estas idiota o que Aioros?

\- Basta! – Gritó Sasha – Definitivamente no eres la persona adecuada para este puesto y tú también quedaras fuera de este lugar. Ni siquiera te presentes por tus cosas…

\- Pues al carajo! – dijo cortando toda comunicación antes de que Sasha lo hiciera.

Si Sasha había un dejo de respeto en algunos dorados para con ella, había acabado con él en ese último acto que la dejo temblando.

\- Retírense a sus casas. – dijo Sasha lanzando grandes lágrimas de humillación

DM, Afro y Kanon, cortaron la comunicación sin despedirse y los demás dorados salieron como les había pedido. Shura y Aioros fueron los últimos y Solo Dohko permaneció ahí y Sasha se sentó frente a él.

\- Le pido disculpas en nombre de mi amigo Shion – dijo Dohko de forma respetuosa – Olvidó instruir a Shaina en relación a este tipo de casos.

Sasha se tapó la cara con ambas manos.

\- Lo siento Dohko, yo no quería que nadie se ofendiera pero debía imponer el orden – dijo frente a él.

\- Hablare con Shion. Aunque no vuelva por lo menos le debe una disculpa – dijo.

Sasha iba a contestarle cuando volvió a abrirse la puerta y Shura asomó la cabeza.

\- Disculpe señorita Sasha. Quisiera una audiencia privada con usted.

Sasha miró hacia Dohko, quien entendió la indirecta y también desapareció de la pantalla mientras la chica usaba su pañuelo para limpiarse las lágrimas y asentir. Por lo menos había uno aparte de Aioros y Dohko que le tenía respeto.

Afuera de la sala de juntas un Aioros feliz de finalmente haber sido ascendido tomó el brazo de su hermano para llevarlo a otra parte del pasillo.

\- Soy el patriarca! – dijo sonriendo – Tengo muchos planes para este lugar. Modificare algunas reglas obsoletas …

Aioria miraba a su hermano con una mirada triste mientras veía a los otros dorados dirigirse directamente a la habitación de Shion y Aioros le platicaba sus planes. Él también quería ir a ver a Shion.

\- No me estas escuchando. – reclamó Aioros – Que sucede?

Aioria le lanzó una mirada triste.

\- Por qué enviaste esa carta?

\- Porque era cierto! Tú mismo sufriste cuantos desplantes de esos dos? Eh? Ahora vas a venir a defenderlos? Además… Shion ya era hora de retirarlo. Tenía ideas muy retrogradas, viste como trató a la señorita Sasha que se ve que es un amor de persona? Y cuando lo corrió… se río como loco!

\- Te ves demasiado feliz por todo esto.

\- No me malentiendas – dijo Aioros poniéndose más serio – Tengo divididos mis sentimientos. Por un lado estoy feliz y por el otro triste.

\- Si se nota.

Aioria bajo la mirada al suelo y se quedó en silencio.

\- Creo que me guardare mis comentarios para mí no vaya a ser que también me saquen de aquí. Ahora si me lo permite su real majestad – dijo con ironía – Iré a buscar a Mist para ensenarle los alrededores.

Aioros miró a su hermano alejarse pero no dejo de hacer planes a futuro. Les demostraría a todos que estaba más que listo para el trabajo y era el indicado para traer el santuario a una nueva era.

Una hora después, mientras los caballeros dorados buscaban a Shion, quien por cierto no se encontraba en su habitación empacando como todos hubieran pensado, trece santos estaban arrodillados frente al trono patriarcal: Capella, Argol, Jamian, Dante, Babel, Asterion, Moses, Dio, Sirius, Algetti, Misty, Orfeo y Marín.

Once de ellos estaban asombrados de ver a esa joven tan parecida y tan distinta a la vez a la señorita Saori y solo Orfeo y Marín sabían que era lo que ocurría. Orfeo, al ser en teoría el más poderoso santo de plata, había sido informado directamente por Athena.

En el trono, Sasha, ya con la cara lavada, con Shura a su izquierda y Aioros a su derecha llevaba la batuta de la junta.

\- Bienvenidos Santos de plata… la olvidada por Athena aparentemente – dijo – Estoy aquí con la penosa obligación de darles una noticia que quizá les cause dolor o quiso incluso pueda ser una oportunidad para lavar su imagen ante los dioses.

Sasha vio con beneplácito como todos le ponían atención.

\- Por decisiones de dioses mayores, la tierra fue entregada durante la era del mito a Athena para que ella velara por la correcta convivencia entre dioses y humanos. Esos mismos dioses mayores que alguna vez apoyaron a Athena, ahora han decidido que ya es tiempo que otra diosa proteja a la humanidad y los intereses divinos.

Todos voltearon a verse los unos con los otros.

\- La tierra le fue entregada a Hera y el santuario con ella. – terminó de decir.

Un silencio profundo se dejó sentir, por un par de minutos nadie dijo nada, hasta que Misty hablo:

\- Nuestra misión sigue siendo proteger la tierra y a sus habitantes?

\- Si, la misión no cambia. Si un dios quiere destruir la tierra, con o sin permiso de Hera ustedes deben proteger a los humanos por sobre todo.

Dio levantó la mano:

\- Como que con o sin permiso de Hera? Si ella es la persona a la que serviremos, no sería traición hacer algo en contra de sus deseos?

Sasha se mordió un labio. Había dejado salir más información de la que debía. Argol subió la mano.

\- Como se lo tomaron los dorados? – preguntó

\- No muy felices – contestó Shura muy serio

Todos los plateados murmuraron entre ellos.

\- Por qué nos han convocado a esta sala que se suponía era exclusiva de los dorados? – preguntó Moses.

\- Pues, porque nadie tiene porque ser tratado mejor que nadie. Podrán ser más poderosos que ustedes, pero ustedes también han servido a Athena. – aclaró Sasha - Fueron engañados, eso es cierto, pero a partir de hoy, quienes me juren lealtad, podrán hacer algo por su diosa, que la mayoría de dorados ni siquiera se imaginan.

Dio volvió a intervenir.

\- A cuál de las dos diosas se refiere? A Athena o a Hera?

Sasha procedió a explicarles brevemente lo que esperaba de ellos y quince minutos después todos asentían satisfechos.

\- Y ahora, debemos elegir a un Nuevo Jefe de estado. – dijo Sasha – Porque no tu Shura?

\- No. – contesto rápidamente – Creo que Hera, al ser feminista, le gustaría que fuera una mujer.

Todos los de plata estuvieron de acuerdo

\- Entonces elegimos a Marín? - sugirió Sirius.

\- Si! – respondieron todos para sorpresa de Marín, quien esperaba que todos eligieran a Shaina.

\- Y… no quiero ser impertinente pero… que pasara con Shion y Shaina?

Sasha bajo la mirada desviándola.

\- Ambos han sido despedidos, pero eso no es lo importante ahora – dijo volteando a ver a Marín – Como nueva jefa de estado que entra en funciones inmediatamente asume tu puesto.

\- Entonces cuales son nuestras funciones Marín? – preguntó Asterion

Marín sonrió satisfecha. Finalmente Shaina fuera del santuario. Ahora era libre de demostrarle a todos que solo había sido electa por favoritismo.

\- Cuatro de ustedes protegerán a la señorita Sasha, seis de ustedes se mantendrán entre piscis y este lugar, por turnos de dos, los otros dos se repartirán las jefaturas en el resto del santuario, como jefes de guardia y organizadores de entrenamientos. – dijo muy segura - Dio, por tu experiencia eres el encargado de la seguridad perimetral del santuario, Jamian será tu segundo, Orfeo, a tu cargo queda la seguridad del salón patriarcal, tu serás el líder de los seis que estarán entre nosotros y las doce casas, Misty, tú y tres santos protegerán a la señorita todo el tiempo, hasta que se les una el santo dorado elegido para acompañarles todo el tiempo, sepan que a partir de ahora ningún santo que no sean ustedes, Shura o yo, puede acceder sin ser convocado mediante uno de ustedes hasta que todo se normalice.

\- Si señora - dijeron los santos de plata mientras se preparaban a seguir las indicaciones.

Shura salió despacio. Su plática con Sasha le había despejado las dudas, pero le dolía no poder comentarle nada a sus compañeros, pero esa era la voluntad de Athena. Solo esperaba que esa decisión no fuera contraproducente para la diosa.

 **Agosto 23, 2 p.m.**

 **Hospital AHEPA**

 **Atenas, Grecia**

Shion camino por el hospital hasta llegar a la habitación de Junet. No le sorprendió ver que Shaina ya no tenía la protección de nadie al haber sido expulsada del santuario sin importarle a nadie la razón principal por la que se le había dado. Afortunadamente el espectro de siempre ahí estaba al pie del camión e internamente se lo agradeció a Minos.

Tocó la puerta suavemente esperando que le dieran el paso:

\- Adelante

Pasó y vio a Junet ya sin el oxígeno y los aparatos a los que estaba conectada anteriormente.

\- Disculpa la tardanza – dijo a Shaina mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Junet – Como esta?

\- Mejorando poco a poco – contestó Shaina tranquila – Abrió los ojos y pidió agua. Se quejó del dolor y volvió a dormir.

Shion la revisó y puso su mano sobre el abdomen de Junet usando su healing para aliviar el dolor.

\- Me alegro – dijo Shion

\- Y usted como esta? – preguntó preocupada

\- Me acostumbraré – contestó Shion – Es un poco decepcionante la forma en la que sucedió, pero al menos Aioros está feliz.

\- Ni me lo recuerde – dijo Shaina – Si lo tuviera enfrente, le sacaría los ojos a traidor ese!

Shion sonrió por la expresión que puso al decirlo.

\- Tranquila. No esperaba menos de él. – contestó Shion encogiéndose de hombros – 2 de 2

\- Como dice?

\- De dos a los que cuide y crie como mis hijos, los dos me dan una puñalada por la espalda – contestó Shion – 2 de 2.

\- No diga eso. – dijo Shaina con un nudo en la garganta

\- En fin. Yo esperaba lo mío, pero saber lo tuyo… tal vez debiste darle una oportunidad a Sasha, Shaina.

\- No! – contestó la aludida – Le dije que el día que usted ya no fuera el patriarca, yo no tendría razón para estar ahí.

\- O sea que lo hiciste adrede? – preguntó Shion.

Shaina se ruborizo.

\- No. De hecho, bueno si pero no. O sea casi no pero se dio y… Como supo que eso había pasado?

\- Solo te leí la mente al entrar. Perdón.

Shaina se ruborizó más. También habría leído lo que había hecho con Minos la noche anterior?

\- Y ahora que va a hacer usted, maestro? – dijo sentándose e invitando a Shion a hacer lo mismo

\- He pensado mucho en eso estos días Shaina – contestó – Tomare unas largas vacaciones lejos de todos. Y tú?

\- Bueno… supongo que jugar a la casita – dijo Shaina sonriendo – Tomar algunas clases de economía doméstica y cocina…

\- Tan mala eres? – Bromeó Shion

\- Algo

Shion sonrió hasta que sintió a Junet que comenzó a derramar algunas lágrimas, por lo que se acercó a ella.

\- No las escondas Junet.

\- Maestro! Discúlpeme por favor! No quería avergonzarlo trayéndome aquí. Por qué no simplemente me dejaron morir?

Shion le dio un coco en la cabeza.

\- Tontita. Si vas a morir que sea por algo más emocionante o importante, no una simple pelea de gatas. – dijo sonriendo – Además, ya te vas a poner muy bien y podrás seguir jugando a ser indiana jones con latitas.

Junet intentó esbozar una sonrisa.

\- Al menos soy mejor que usted en eso. – dijo – le daré la revancha cuando regrese al santuario.

Shion miró a Shaina y Shaina eludió la mirada.

\- Mejor lo hacemos afuera. Hasta me comprare un látigo. – Junet no comprendió y puso esa misma cara por lo que Shion le dijo – Junet, Shaina y yo, hemos sido… mmm… reemplazados por alguien mucho más… "eficiente" para Hera.

Junet se puso pálida y se reincorporo en la cama.

\- Que quiere decir?

Shaina tomó la mano de Junet.

\- Shion y yo hemos sido despedidos, pero podemos vernos afuera. Yo viviré en Atenas por el momento.

\- No!. Que paso? Quien los despidió? Athena? – Junet comenzó a llorar – Por favor, llévenme con ustedes.

\- Junet! – exclamó Shaina conmovida volteando a ver a Shion quien asintió con la cabeza.

\- Por qué no quieres regresar?

\- El santuario ya no será el mismo sin ustedes y yo ya no seré la misma tampoco – dijo Junet y Shaina sabía que se refería a que le tenía pavor a Marín y sus represalias – No me obliguen a regresar. Por favor.

La rubia escondió la cara entre las manos.

\- Pero… que pasara con tus alumnas, Junet? – preguntó Shaina

\- Están muy pequeñas. No les hará daño el cambio y se las pueden dar a Mayura o a Yulij.

Shion accedió a su petición.

\- Muy bien pequeña. Que te parece si te recuperas en mi casa? Después ya tengo algunas ideas pero, tendrás que decir que soy tu hermano mayor para que no arruines mi reputación con las chicas. – exclamó guiñándole un ojo que las hizo reír.

\- Gracias Maestro – dijo Junet

\- No hay de qué. Recupérate pronto para que yo venga por ti, de acuerdo? – Junet asintió y Shion le entrego un papel – Este es mi nuevo número de teléfono. – También le extendió otro igual a Shaina. – Dame tu dirección para enviarte tus cosas.

Shaina le escribió la dirección en su celular, Shion le dio un beso en la frente a Junet y se dirigió a la salida.

Shaina lo acompañó al pasillo.

\- Señor, usted no tiene casa en Atenas, por que le miente a Junet?

Shion lanzó una sonrisa traviesa.

\- Alquilare una de aquí a que ella se recupere pero Shhhht.

Shaina sonrió mientras lo veía partir. Estúpido Aioros. Sabía que Shion sonreía por fuera pero su corazón estaba triste y eso le partía el corazón.

 **Agosto 23, 4 p.m.**

 **Casa de Virgo**

 **Santuario de Athena**

La reunión de emergencia entre los dorados había sido convocada por Milo y Aioria y habían decidido que se hiciera en la casa dorada de Virgo. Los dos estaban de acuerdo en que Sasha había sido demasiado dura con Shion y Shaina, aunque obviamente sabían que todo esto había sido orquestado por Aioros y Marín, quienes habían complotado y traicionado así a los jefes del santuario. Si le agregaban que a excepción hecha obviamente de Aioros, Shura, y Dohko, los demás no estaban dispuestos a jurar lealtad ni a Sasha ni a Hera, eso era la locura.

Aparte de los dorados y por respeto también al cargo, Mayura había sido invitada a pesar de no tener una armadura activa, pues el cambio le había afectado y afectaría a sus alumnas.

Sabían que era cuestión de tiempo que la nueva jefa de estado pasara "casualmente" por ahí pues si había alguien aún más chismosos que los dorados, eran los plateados.

Dohko también había respondido la llamada para estar ahí, pero Kanon, DM y Afro no lo habían hecho.

\- No puedo creer que después de haber dado la vida por Athena, de  
haberla salvado de Saga, de haberla protegido cual fantasma por medio de tu armadura, de haber peleado en su nombre en Asgard después de volver a morir en el muro de los lamentos, ahora la traicionas así de fácil? – preguntó un molesto Milo a Aioros mientras Aioria solo asentía con la cabeza. - y según tú, Hera tiene interés en la humanidad? cuantas veces has oído o leído en las memorias del santuario que ella ayudara o apoyara a Athena?.

\- Milo - dijo Dohko mientras le veía a través de su celular en  
videoconferencia conectado al celular de Aioria - Nadie jamás ha ayudado a Athena - dijo de manera clara - ni siquiera su padre Zeus.

\- Entonces, lo que están diciendo es que debemos rebelarnos contra el gobierno actual... - comenzó a decir Camus cuando Aioros carraspeo.

\- No es como si no tuvieras tu historia, Camus – replico Aioria

Aioros tosió para llamar la atención.

\- No se les olvida algo? – dijo

\- Oh. lo siento su serenísima majestad. mejor? - contesto Camus – No nos atreveríamos a planear nunca un golpe de estado frente a ti. No somos estúpidos.

Aioros solo rolo los ojos algo fastidiado por ser acusado de algo de lo que no tenía culpa alguna.

\- Entiéndanlo de una vez. Yo no pedí el puesto.- dijo

\- No. No lo pediste. Lo robaste. Por la fuerza y a base de engaños. Mira qué casualidad que a tu "cuñadita" le dieron el segundo puesto más importante. De seguro fue a llorarle como siempre a "esa" para convencerla de que Shaina era una mala líder, pero te recuerdo que directa o indirectamente, ella es la responsable de que haya una tregua por escrito con Hades. Que hizo Marín? Ah sí… nada.

\- Milo, ese no es el punto – dijo Aioria

\- No. El punto es que la única razón por la que tú sigues vivo después de lo que hiciste, fue porque Athena nos lo pidió. Pero solo necesito un pretexto para darte a conocer mi veneno – dijo Milo – Creo que hasta rogaría que Saga regresara y pudiéramos decirte que eres un traidor en la cara.

Aioros se puso muy serio. Ese era un tema muy delicado para él y sabía que Milo sabia donde herirlo.

\- Milo! Respétalo que es el nuevo patriarca – dijo Dohko tratando de controlar al  
escorpión.

\- Esto frente a mí no es mi patriarca. Es solo el peor mal agradecido de la historia del santuario – dijo mirando desdeñosamente al arquero – Pero sé que pronto vendrá la revancha de Shion y no precisamente para recuperar su puesto.

\- Me estas amenazando? – respondió Aioros dando un paso al frente.

\- En absoluto. Solo sé que la vida te la cobrara porque Athena no me permite hacerlo.

Aioria se interpuso entre los dos para que no hubiera más confrontaciones.

\- No estamos aquí para pelear, Milo. Ya no podemos hacer nada. Sasha lo nombro a él y Shion empezó a entrenarlo unos meses atrás, por lo que también podemos considerar que tenía su visto bueno.

Milo se recargó en el pilar más cercano. Aioria miró como se alejó y se volteó a su hermano.

\- Tanto daño te hacían Shaina y Shion que tuviste que acusarlos? Francamente no comprendo por qué lo hiciste. Nunca creí que el Bullying que me hacían todos al decir que era hermano de un traidor alguna vez se me fuera a hacer realidad.

Aioros miró a Aioria con dolor en los ojos.

\- Tú también crees eso? Yo solo hice una simple y sencilla queja con pruebas de que se estaba abusando de…

Todos callaron cuando sintieron la presencia de Mu subiendo las escaleras hacia el Templo principal.

\- Espero que Mu pueda convencerlo de lo mal ubicado que está usted maestro  
\- le dijo Milo a Dohko - el si se verá afectado, se quedara sin maestro! que digo maestro, ¡sin padre por segunda vez en su vida!

\- Mu? No lo veo por ninguna parte - dijo Dohko, pero un segundo después, Mu hacia entrada en la sala común de virgo, sorprendiéndose de verles, pues no había prestado atención cuando habían convocado a la reunión.

\- Vaya! Creo que no me llegó el memo – dijo sonriendo - tampoco al torito o a Shura eh? Que discuten con tanto secreto. Shaka se va a enojar si le ensucian la alfombra.

\- A ese ni lo menciones, se hace el que está sin memoria, pero bien que recordaba que el patriarca era un anciano, ese fue el primero en ser traidor, de seguro es como dijiste Aioria, que la Barbie, el pececito y el pollo asado estaban de acuerdo, pero que de ultimo al florista del santuario le dio miedo y se retractó. - Aioria le hizo señal de que se callara. Eso se lo había dicho en confidencia.

Mayura decidió interrumpir la conversación al sentir en Mu una fluctuación en su cosmos regularmente estable.

\- Disculpa Mu pero, a que exactamente vas a subir? Le juraras lealtad entonces? – preguntó intrigada.

Mu alzó la barbilla con dignidad.

\- Voy a ir a renunciar.

Si hubiera llegado Hades encuerado con un cascabel en las pelotas no hubiera sorprendido más a todos los ahí reunidos.

\- Pero Mu! – exclamó Dohko cuando se repuso de la sorpresa – Tu?

\- Maestro. La acusación de que el Maestro tenga preferencia por los Aries me incluye a mi directamente. – dijo muy serio

\- Mu pero… te necesitan en el santuario! – volvió a decir Dohko a lo que Mu le lanzó una sonrisa triste – Quiere decir que necesitan a alguien que pueda tele transportarse para satisfacer las necesidades egoístas de los nuevos líderes? O que necesitan a un Artesano al que tengan trabajando día y noche reparando armaduras?

Dohko se quedó callado. Aioria preguntó.

\- Pero y Kiki?

\- Kiki? Aunque me duela dejarlo porque todos estos años fue como mi hermano menor, Sigue siendo propiedad del santuario al ser menor de edad. – dijo Mu – Además, ya está preparado para usar la armadura de Aries y estoy seguro que hará sentir orgullosa a Hera, Athena o quien sea. No me necesita pero aun así se los encargo mucho. Necesitará que le jalen las orejas de vez en cuando.

Tanto Milo como Camus y Aioria asintieron.

\- Realmente no fue contra los Aries en general, sino contra los  
dirigentes Aries, Shion y Shaina – aclaró Aioros de nuevo – No tienes que irte.

\- También tengo que subir para entregar un sobre de parte de Shaina. – dijo Mu muy serio – Junet ha decidido renunciar también. Pide que sus ex alumnas sean entrenadas por Yulij o por ti Mayura.

Mayura se agarró de una columna. Algo muy malo debió suceder para que ella dejara así el santuario. Milo solo miró a Camus y Aioria.

\- Aun así, yo digo que estas tomando las cosas …- comenzó a decir Dohko.

\- Con todo respeto maestro, usted no ha estado estos días aquí en el santuario y no sabe lo que está pasando. - contestó Mu dirigiéndose al teléfono donde Dohko pudo ver la decisión en la mirada de Mu.

Aioros no pudo desaprovechar la oportunidad de fastidiarlo

\- Y dejaras a tu prometida aquí? Porque te recuerdo que firmaste una promesa de matrimonio - pregunto Aioros intentando hacer su papel de patriarca a lo que Mu no le hizo gracia.

\- No, definitivamente no lo hare pero me estableceré bien antes de mandar por ella - contestó Mu - Gracias por recordármelo.

\- Un placer.

Mayura suspiró tratando de poner en orden sus ideas.

\- Bueno... el recinto pudo con tres maestras antes, podremos volver a eso de nuevo.

\- Cuatro maestras y una auxiliar - se dejó escuchar la voz de Marín  
que venía pasando con rumbo a la casa de Aries.

\- Y a ti quien te pregunto? – respondió Milo recordando que era parte del problema.

\- tranquilo - dijo Misty de lagarto poniéndose en medio de ellos - debemos tomar  
las cosas con más calma.

\- Con calma eh? Después que Shaina lloraba por ustedes y juraba vengarlos tu también? - la pregunta acusadora de Milo a Misty no hizo más que sonrojar al santo de plata porque había algo que solo él, Aioros, Marín y la señorita Sasha sabían, pero era mejor soportar ser los villanos y mal vistos, a tener sobre los  
hombros el fracaso de su misión.

Mayura tuvo que poner orden.

\- Basta Milo! - contesto Mayura - Son tres maestras y media porque yo así lo digo como Jefa del recinto. Marín, una vez que tomes posesión ya no podrás ni deberás bajar a entrenar a las niñas y francamente, es mejor que te pongas al día con el trabajo como jefa de estado.

En ese momento a Aioros apenas le cayó el veinte del montonal de responsabilidades que acababa de heredar.

\- Por qué solo le dio 24 horas? No tengo idea de la mitad de las cosas que hacían - murmuró para sí mismo mientras su hermano solo le ponía la mano en el hombro como signo de apoyo.

\- por cierto Marín - Dohko tenía curiosidad y así lo externó - que fue lo que ocurrió con Junet? He oído que la dejaste muy mal, ¿realmente fue necesaria tanta violencia?

\- Ella andaba hablando cosas de las que no tiene ni idea. – Explicó Marín - me busco, yo trate de evitarla, pero la víbora se entrometió y me obligo a pelear. Si alguien es  
culpable, esas son Shaina y las misma Junet.

\- Junet solo dijo la verdad y de todas maneras yo ya lo sabía por tu propia boca. Recuerdas? – dijo Aioria sorprendiendo a Todos con su revelación

.

Apenada, avergonzada y con miedo de salir humillada solo agachó la cabeza, pero esto despertó la curiosidad de Milo.

\- En serio? que te dijo? Cuenta! - pregunto con ganas de joder a quien consideró la culpable de que Shaina fuera despedida.

\- En realidad de su propia boca salió que era la amante del traidor de Shaka – dijo Aioria viéndola directamente – Sí. Tal como lo escuchan

\- Wow!

\- Él no es ningún traidor!

\- Como confiar en la palabra de su amante? – dijo Aioria burlonamente obteniendo una soberana cachetada de parte de Marín que solo hizo que su sonrisa se ampliara aún más. – Lo ven? Que más prueba quiero?

Marín estaba por cachetearlo de nuevo cuando sintió un piquetazo en la pierna que la hizo trastabillar y cambiar de rumbo. De no ser porque Misty no pudo ver el ataque para acusar a nadie…

Pero hubo alguien que si lo vio y estaba dispuesto a hacer algo. Shura que había observado todo desde las sombras, no deseaba intervenir, pero había visto a Milo lanzar el piquetazo y podía reconocer en la mirada de Milo que anhelaba lanzar más agujas escarlatas hacia la nueva Jefa de estado.

Caminó, dejando oír con fuerzas sus pasos, hasta situarse frente a Milo quien desde luego no lanzó la segunda.

\- vaya! miren quien llego, la cabra lame botas! – dijo en tono burlón fingiendo alegría tono burlesco

\- como te atreves a agredir a las autoridades?

\- yo? Ella misma dio el ejemplo al agredir a Shaina ya lo olvidaste? Y de hecho acaba de agredir también a Aioria y yo solo quería defenderlo!.

\- Como si de verdad Aioria no pudiera defenderse solo - dijo Camus como quien no quiere la cosa.

\- tú de qué lado estas? - le cuestiono Milo haciendo que Camus callara

\- independiente de lo que ella haya hecho o no, si presumes ser mejor que ella porque la agredes? - Pregunto el de capricornio, dejando a Milo sin argumentos, justo en el momento que Aldebarán llegaba.

\- hola a todos, que hacen aquí? - dijo Alde al ver a Marín y Aioros creyendo que ninguno de ellos sabía nada de la reunión comentó:

\- Ya deja de fingir Alde, saquemos a estos traidores con una patada en  
el derrier - dijo Milo, mientras trataba de agredir a Shura siendo detenido por Aioria sin mucho éxito.

Aldebarán al ver la intención de Milo de iniciar una pelea, decidió usar su fuerza para detenerlo, aprisionando con sus enormes brazos al escorpión susurrándole al oído:

\- Todavía no es el momento Milo. Sé que Athena quisiera que fuéramos pacientes.

El silencio se hizo sepulcral, todos sentían que la ofensiva estaba por tomarse y habría sangre si nadie lo evitaba.

Mu se encogió de hombros pues ya no era bronca suya y no quería estar en medio de una trifulca, por lo que siguió su camino hacia arriba para ver a la nueva representante de Hera. Por su mente pasaban mil cosas y ya no pudo ver como Shura y Misty trataban de sanar a Marín que obviamente no se la estaba pasando nada bien con la aguja escarlata.

Al llegar al templo principal, vio como varios santos de plata ya estaban acondicionando uno de los salones como vivienda temporal. Paso de largo y vio a Mist tratando de limpiar con su vestido las lágrimas de Sammy que no podía contenerlas mientras estaba sentada viendo como sacaban las cosas de la habitación de Shaina.

Kiki, oculto gracias a un sello de Athena y en contra de las ordenes de Shion, había estado espiando la situación en la casa de virgo pero al ver que su antiguo maestro subía con Sasha, decidió tele transportarse lo más cerca que pudo y entrar por detrás. Ella lo vio con la mirada triste y Kiki se acercó. Ella sabía que le costaría mucho trabajo controlarse y no decirle la verdad a Mu, pero se lo había prometido a Athena.

Sasha, viendo dudar a Kiki, se le acerco y depositándole un beso en la coronilla de la cabeza, le dio ánimos en silencio. Se escuchó un toque en la puerta y Sasha ordeno:

\- Kiki, ocúltate tras un pilar, se fuerte, las esperanzas de Athena posan sobre nuestros hombros, luego no reuniremos con Marín, Misty y Aioros y les diremos que también fuiste llamado a esta misión – dijo ella a la vez que el pequeño lemuriano obedecía y se ocultaba a tiempo para que un santo de plata anunciara la llegada del santo de Aries.

Mu entró y vio a Sasha. Ni siquiera se molestó en hacer una reverencia.

\- Buenas tardes.

\- Caballero. Quiero suponer que desea hablar conmigo a solas. – dijo Sasha

\- Si. Usted dijo que si no estábamos de acuerdo podríamos irnos. – contestó Mu – Solo vengo a informarle que me voy.

Sasha no dijo nada. Ya se lo esperaba por la cercanía con los otros dos Aries.

\- Ah y… - le entrego un documento más – La renuncia también de Junet de Camaleón. No se preocupe por sus cosas, están siendo empacadas en este momento y su armadura dentro del santuario en la enfermería tengo entendido. Buena suerte en repararla.

Sasha siguió en silencio mirándolo y asintió.

\- Kiki es apenas un niño y no quisiera que tuviera que tomar mi lugar como dorado tan joven, pero si llega a pasar la prueba, como ya está preparado me sentiré muy orgulloso.

Sasha miró de reojo al pilar, pero Kiki no se movió.

\- Dígale que no me olvidare de él y por favor no permita que coma muchos dulces y chocolates antes de comer y le gusta él te con tres de azúcar aunque yo le pongo miel para que no le haga daño. No permita que haga rabiar a Sammy y tiene que estudiar matemáticas porque no da una en algebra. Sé que no se me permitirá despedirme de él, pero sé que será un buen caballero dorado.

Kiki solo lo escucho hablar y se tele transporto lejos. Sabía que no podría despedirse sin decirle lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero él se lo había jurado a Athena y no lo diría, no traicionaría a la diosa y cumpliría la misión que la diosa había confiado a él.

Sasha supo que Kiki había salido y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta por lo que había dicho Mu, pero tenía que seguir en su papel.

\- Has servido bien a tu diosa – dijo mientras depositaba unas llaves en manos de mu – En un mes, ve a esa dirección. No antes.

Mu vio las llaves y no reconoció la dirección. Sasha se alejaba para sentase en el trono y Mu la siguió:

\- No. Se equivoca. – dijo depositando las llaves en la palma de la mano de Sasha para sorpresa de la chica – De haber servido bien a mi diosa, usted no estaría aquí, ni la diosa Hera seria la dueña de este lugar, ni estaría volviéndome un desertor a sus ojos. Y es obvio que para tanto mi diosa como para la diosa Hera, nuestro conocimiento, experiencia y amor son desechables.

\- Como te atreves! – dijo Sasha entre asustada y sentida

\- Solo le estoy aclarando lo equivocada que estaba señorita. – dijo suavemente – No pretendía ofenderla de ningún modo.

Sasha tomó un pergamino y leyó en voz alta.

\- Nadie que deserte y se le perdone la vida podrá permanecer más de una hora exacta dentro del santuario, caso contrario será encerrado en Sunion de por vida. – cerró el pergamino - le deseo la mejor de las suertes, Ex santo de Athena, tu discípulo aún no está preparado para despedirse, pero jamás le negare el derecho de hacerlo cuando él considere que está listo. Puedes retirarte y deja la armadura en el pedestal de Aries por favor- la joven avatar se dio la vuelta y Mu salió de la sala.

Sammy se le aferró a sus piernas dejando a Mist jugando con cobrita en un rincón.

\- Maestro Mu! - donde esta Shaina? Por qué están sacando sus cosas? Y... y el maestro Shion? No lo encuentro!

Mu se conmovió de la niña y se arrodilló para abrazarla.

\- Ella está cuidando de Junet en el hospital. El maestro esta con ella. Tranquila.

\- Pero por que se llevan sus cosas? Las van a donar? – pregunto tallándose sus ojitos.

Mu suspiró. Ninguno de ellos había pensado en los sentimientos de Sammy obviamente.

\- Sammy... deberás ser muy fuerte con los cambios que habrán - dijo suavemente

Los ojitos verdes de Sammy se llenaron horror y dolor mientras las lágrimas corrían sin cesar.

\- Me... me abandonaron también? - comenzó a querer zafarse de los fuertes brazos de Mu.

\- No Sammy...

\- Yo lo vi! En mis sueños! Se fueron y no me llevaron! Los odio! - corrió por el pasillo perdiéndose en la obscuridad.

Mu suspiró. Alguien se encargaría de calmarla pero de todos modos le avisaría a Shaina en cuanto pudiera.

Bajó corriendo para que no se le acabara la hora antes de terminar lo que tenía que hacer pero al pasar por la casa de virgo, vio una escena que no esperaba: Milo tenía un ojo morado y sangre en los labios, lo detenían Aioria y Camus, mientras que Shura, quien no  
parecía tener un solo rasguño, era detenido por Aioros y Aldebarán.

\- Temo preguntar lo que está pasando aquí - Dijo Mu - Pero solo como último chisme...

\- Mu, deja las cosas como están - Dohko se hizo escuchar – pero acércate quiero hablar contigo - dijo - ustedes dos vaya cada uno a su respectivo templo que si no me obedecen ahora cuando tenga mi cosmos de regreso los castigare...

\- Me encantaría charlar con usted Maestro, pero solo me quedan... pocos minutos para salir de aquí antes de que vaya a visitar Sunion de por vida por considerarme un desertor. Yo más bien me preocuparía por una niña Pseudo emo que se ha encerrado en su habitación llorando y si sigue así, terminaran por correrla a ella también. Live longer and prosper. – dijo haciendo la señal de spock en Star Trek.

Dohko lo meditó un poco. Tal vez la idea de Athena no había sido la mejor forma de hacerla pero quien era el para decir nada.

\- Entiendo Mu así que ve con la paz de Athena.

\- Cuídate - fue lo que Milo le alcanzo a decir.

Mu iba a echarse a correr pero se volteó a sus ex compañeros.

\- No sean muy crueles con Kiki ahora que tome mi lugar. Yo les aguanto las bromas porque son mis hermanos, pero él será el pequeño de la orden.

\- Lo cuidaremos bien – dijo Camus viendo partir al que hasta ahora se había considerado como uno de los más fieles a Athena y preguntándose quién de ellos sería el siguiente.

Mu bajo corriendo a su casa, tomo solo su mochila con sus instrumentos de artesano, su material y una pequeña maleta con su ropa. Puso la armadura donde se lo habían pedido y vio la casa que había sido su hogar desde que tenía uso de memoria.

\- Kiki será mejor que yo - se dijo a si mismo bajando las escaleras hacia la salida.

Mentalmente hacia planes. Entregaría el pedido en la joyería para quitarse esa responsabilidad y después iría a Jamir a pensar en lo que iba a hacer con su vida, pues no lo tenía muy claro.

Vio el reloj. Tenía suficiente tiempo para bajar al recinto y hablar con ella. Esperaba tener la oportunidad de aclarar las cosas antes de irse. Afortunadamente para él, Geist venia saliendo del recinto con tres niñas.

\- Hola

\- Buenas tardes, Mu - dijo - Buscas a Kyoko? Deja le llamo.

\- No. En realidad quiero hablar contigo - dijo con voz firme - No tengo mucho tiempo.

\- Bueno, veo que te vas de viaje. - se dirigió a las niñas - Adelántense.

Las tres obedecieron pero ella no se movió de la reja.

\- Te escucho.

Mu no sabía ni por dónde empezar.

\- Yo… no me voy de viaje. Renuncie.

\- Que? Por qué?

\- Nadie te ha avisado lo que está pasando allá arriba? – volvió a preguntar Mu extrañado

\- Aparentemente no. Que sucede?

Mu le quitó su máscara y pudo verla a los ojos.

\- El maestro Shion y Shaina… han dejado de pertenecer al santuario desde medio día. – dijo suavemente viendo el horror reflejarse en su cara.

\- Sha… Shaina ya no está? Donde esta? Y Junet? No. Shaina estaba con Junet! Le pidió a Kyoko que empacara alguna ropa para la bruta esa… - se tomó con ambas manos la cabeza en actitud desesperada – Quien… quien quedo en su lugar?

\- Marín

Geist comenzó a Marearse y se agarró de la reja del recinto, cosa que Mu interpretó como que había sido la impresión de la noticia.

\- Habrá muchos cambios, quiero que vengas conmigo. – vio la sorpresa reflejada en la cara de Geist

\- Como puedes bromear así Mu. Tu firmaste un compromiso con Kyoko y diste tu palabra – reclamó – Acaso ahora que ya conseguiste lo que querías con ella la vas a desechar?

\- Mujer necia. Sabes que a quien quiero es a ti. No sé en qué idioma te lo tengo que decir!

\- Del dicho al hecho hay mucho trecho – dijo Geist recobrando la compostura

\- Antes ponías de pretexto mi posición en el santuario como dorado para no querer ser mi novia, Ahora pondrás de pretexto que no soy nadie para hacerlo?

\- Yo nunca dije eso.

\- Lo estoy diciendo yo. – dijo Mu en tono triste hasta que vio que ella desvió la mirada y se mordió un labio – Ahhh, creo que ya comprendo. Esto va de un solo lado. No logree hacer que me quisieras.

\- Mu… yo... yo tengo que decirte…

\- Olvídalo. Olvida que te dije nada. No debí ilusionarme así.

Al menos dos de plata le hicieron una señal a Mu para que saliera del Santuario y el asintió con la cabeza.

\- Bueno, fue lindo mientras duro. – dijo para sí mismo tomando su maleta y sacando de su bolsillo un sobre de terciopelo violeta que puso en su mano – Regálalo, fúndelo, véndelo… creo que ya no lo necesito. Adiós Geist. Buena suerte con tus nuevos jefes

Geist sacudió la cabeza para aclarar sus ideas y poder decirle algo pero fue demasiado tarde. Mu ya había desaparecido en el horizonte dejándola completamente sola en el santuario.


	205. Chapter 205

_Los ganadores del concurso son:_

 _Primer Lugar - Sophi – Colombia_

 _Segundo Lugar – Lunatic Shaina – Colombia_

 _Tercer Lugar – Jorge M. – Mexico_

 _Felicidades!_

 _Proximo concurso en el Capitulo 400. Llegaremos? Recuerden que hay un grupo en Whatsapp para poder interactuar entre los fans de SQVO. (el link esta en la pagina de face)_

 **Capítulo 203**

 **Agosto 23, 6pm**

 **Habitaciones del Patriarca**

 **Santuario de Athena**

El ultimo guardia que quedaba, con una señal de respeto, bajo la última maleta quitándola de la mano de Shion para llevarlo a su auto, que ya estaba listo y lleno hasta el tope de las cosas de Shaina pues durante días previos y sabiendo por labios de Yulij lo que iba a pasar, había empacado y sacado todas sus cosas importantes incluyendo sus memorias como patriarca. Ahora en esa bolsa de lona que Shion traía colgando del hombro solo llevaba lo último que había quedado pendiente.

Echaba un último cuando Sammy entró con Mist triste y abatida.

\- Hola nenas, que les trae por aquí? – dijo cargándolas a las dos al mismo tiempo.

\- Entonces es cierto que se va? – preguntó Sammy triste aun con la huella de su llanto anterior

\- Si.

\- Me lleva?

\- No puedo Sammy. A menos que quieras que cierto dios pelirrojo te lleve con él, recuerda que debes permanecer dentro del santuario y obedecer a Aioros como nuevo patriarca.

\- No lo hare. – respondió la niña cruzándose de brazos.

\- Sammy…

\- No. Shaina decía que una niña no se debía quedar a solas con un niño hasta que fuera grande y tú me estas dejando sola con él.

\- No es verdad. No estarás sola, estará Marín.

\- La maestra Marín nunca me ha hecho caso cuando tengo pesadillas. Dice que ya soy grande y debo poder controlarlas – respondió haciendo un mohín – Puedo volver al recinto? No quiero estar aquí arriba.

\- Tendrás que preguntárselo a Aioros. – repitió Shion volviéndose hacia la más pequeña - Mist. Du er en dyrebar jente som vil føde foreldrenes liv. Aldri slutte å smile, vær så snill. De begge trenger deg. Du oppfører seg veldig bra, ikke sant?

\- Ja! – dijo Mist antes de darle muchos besos en la mejilla que hicieron sonreír a Shion

\- Y tu Sammy? No me das un beso de despedida?

\- No.

\- Por qué?

\- Porque eso significaría que no te volvería a ver y no quiero que eso pase – dijo haciendo que las bajara.

Shion lo hizo y le sonrió aún más ampliamente.

\- Para que veas que no me olvidare de ti – dijo Shion bajando su bolsa de lona y abriéndola le entregó un portarretratos donde salían sonriendo Shaina y Sammy y se lo entregó – Pronto nos reencontraremos Sammy. Cuida a Mist como si fuera tu hermanita menor y enséñale los buenos modales que te ensenamos nosotros y haz que tanto Shaina como yo nos sintamos muy orgullosos.

Sammy miró la fotografía y se le iluminaron los ojos.

\- Puedo quedármela?

\- Claro que sí y… - se acercó a susurrarle al oído – Quiero que apoyes a la mama de bebe borreguito. Ella estará siempre en contacto con nosotros y cuando quieras llamarnos le avisas. Pero no le digas a nadie de bebe borreguito ni que nos puedes contactar así o ella puede asustarse y escaparse, está bien?

Sammy asintió y volvió a abrazarlo.

\- Ahora ve a mostrarle a Mist como cambias de ropa a cobrita.

\- Si!

Las dos niñas salieron de esa habitación dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos.

Shion salió de su habitación hacia el pasillo y se dio cuenta que la cámara del patriarca estaba vacía. Seguramente Aioros había bajado con Sasha y Marín a darle un tour por el santuario por lo que disfrutó de sus últimos minutos a solas sentado en el trono, cuando su celular comenzó a sonar por un número desconocido. Extrañado pues solo Junet y Shaina tenían su nuevo número, contesto:

S Hola

K Maestro, soy Kanon

Y Saga

S Hola Muchachos. Como consiguieron mi numero?

K Shaina

S Ahhh bien y… que se les ofrece?

Dígame maestro, es cierto que abandona el santuario?

S Kanon no se te quita lo chismoso.

No, de hecho… Kanon tenía abierta la comunicación en la junta. Aun no puedo creer lo que hizo Aioros

S Aioros solo hace lo que su destino y su ambición le dictan así que debes entenderlo.

K Pero, usted ha sido un padre tanto para él, como para nosotros.

S Por esa misma razón, prefiero que uno de mis hijos herede mi lugar y no que Hera vaya a traer quien sabe que individuo con ideas extrañas a suplantarme.

Pero Aioros no lo hizo de la forma correcta…

Kanon le lanzó una mirada de advertencia. Ellos eran los menos indicados para juzgar a Aioros pues habían hecho lo mismo 18 años atrás. Shion pareció percibir la incomodidad de los muchachos por lo que decidió cambiar el tema

S Y… en donde están y cómo están?

K Rumbo a Columbus desde La Habana

S Me da gusto saber que se encuentran bien. Kanon, en cuanto puedas, regresa al Santuario. Se te necesita.

K Lo dudo.

Saga volteó a ver a Kanon, quien solo hizo una mueca. Hacia algunas horas ellos dos habían tenido una conversación ellos dos en los que Kanon estaba tan decepcionado de todo lo que estaba pasando que quería renunciar.

S Kanon, desde pequeño has demostrado tu enorme inteligencia y poder. Te redimiste ante Athena y has conseguido mucho en este último año. Todos tus hermanos necesitan de tu consejo para bien o para mal. No lo eches a perder ahora. Lo mismo va para ti Saga. También te necesitan aunque comprendo que en este momento, como ya no estás solo, no puedes tomar esa decisión tan fácilmente.

K Necesitarme a mí? para que querrían ahí a la persona que destruyo a la orden y causo muerte y destrucción entre sus subalternos? Eso sin contar que lo asesine a usted y a Arles para suplantarlo a él...

S Miras el vaso medio vacío Saga, siempre has tenido ese problema. Acaso olvidas que antes de la guerra civil contra Athena, tú solo habías logrado compactar a la orden de Plata haciéndolos más unidos de lo que alguna vez fueron? Leí tus memorias. Créeme, sé que fuiste un gran líder. En ese momento cegado por Ares, pero un líder bueno o malo, destaca por sus dotes para bien o para mal y solo Tú puedes ayudarle a Aioros a dirigir bien el santuario. él te necesita, aunque  
no cuenta más con mi bendición, si cuenta con mis mejores deseos para su labor como patriarca y esos deseos se cumplirán solo si tú estás a su lado

K pero maestro, que pasaría con Kanon si yo regresara? Y con Laura? Y…

S No te compliques hijo, te lo dije en su momento cuando escogí entre Aioros y tu: él es el líder visible pero tú eres el estratega nato. Puedes solo asistirlo como Jefe de Estado y Kanon a nivel de batalla. Laura puede vivir ahí dentro si ella quisiera también así como la esposa de Kanon.

K Momento. No dijeron que Marín era la nueva jefa de estado?

S Quien fue el chismoso?

K Milo

S No me sorprende. Si, lo es temporalmente por lo menos.

K Yo lo que quiero sabes es a que batallas se refiere? No se supone que estamos en tiempos de paz? Además, no quiero servirle a ninguna diosa que no sea Athena. Para ese caso…

S Se lo que estás pensando Kanon, pero y si yo te lo pidiera, lo harías?

Kanon haría lo que usted diga maestro. De eso me encargo yo.

S No Saga. Esta vez es el quien debe decidir si sigue con nosotros o no. Me permitirías un momento a solas con él?

Desde luego.

S Después quiero hablar contigo a solas así que no te alejes demasiado.

Saga obedeció y fue a ayudar a Laura con los sándwiches para el desayuno.

S Kanon, estos últimos días se me ha acusado de haberte hecho a un lado así como de no haberte dado una armadura de plata. Quiero pedirte una disculpa por no haber podido expresar mis sentimientos como hubiera deseado en su momento. Como patriarca, debía pensar en el bien común más que en el de uno solo y a veces obviamente no es lo mejor. Tu mejor que nadie sabe todos los pecados que cargo en esta vida y la anterior porque fuiste testigo de algunos de ellos pero no considero que no haberte dado una armadura de plata haya sido una mala decisión. Tanto Saga como tu estaban destinados para grandes cosas desde el principio, pero a pesar de mis protestas solo había una armadura de Géminis y tuvo que ser para el que tenía más posibilidades de ser fiel a Athena hasta el final.

K Supongo que no pasee la prueba…

S Kanon… ni siquiera te presentaste a ella.

K Que?

S Te fuiste a la playa a jugar tu solo y a Saga le dio pena decírtelo. De todos modos, yo había estado ahorrando lo suficiente para comprar el Gammanium que necesitaba para hacerte tu propia cloth pero por alguna razón, y espero que no sea por mi culpa, tu lado obscuro termino por controlarte en tu totalidad sin que yo pudiera evitarlo antes de poder hacerlo.

K Maestro yo…

S No les guardo rencor Kanon. Todo lo contrario, le agradezco a tu hermano que me asesinara y puedo asegurarte que en estos momentos, hubiera preferido que Aioros lo hubiera intentado por lo menos y no que me hubiera dado esa puñalada por la espalda.

K No diga eso.

S Kanon… De los dos, tu siempre fuiste el que alegraba mis tardes con tus ocurrencias, aunque fuera para molestar a tu hermano. Eras al que recurríamos para organizar las fiestas de los niños, al que acudían cuando estaban tristes… No era Saga… eras tú. Lo recuerdas? Una vez que Saga te metió a Cabo Sunion, los niños ya no sabían la diferencia y para ellos fue Saga. Tienes el mismo corazón puro de tu madre e hiciste cosas grandes. Malas pero Grandes y siempre te voy a admirar por eso.

K No siga…

S Como dije, hay muchas cosas que no pude decir en su momento pero ahora soy libre de hacerlo. No conocí el significado de ser padre hasta que ustedes llegaron a mí. Sé que harán lo correcto en su momento y harán que me vuelva a sentir orgulloso de ustedes. Ahora pásame a Saga. Necesito hablar con él.

Kanon se levantó de su asiento con lágrimas en los ojos y un nudo en la garganta y fue a donde su hermano en silencio, le pasó el teléfono y bajo corriendo al camarote para controlarse.

Dígame maestro.

S Saga, aunque ya no formes parte de la elite de Athena, quiero que sepas que sé que Aioros sabrá agradecer tus consejos. tú ya dirigiste con un relativo éxito este lugar, serás una buena ayuda y yo siempre te considerare el mayor de mis hijos. Te ensene muchas cosas en la vida pero ustedes dos me ensenaron a ser padre. Cuando finalmente llegaron a mí, prometí cuidarlos y defenderlos con mi vida si era necesario. Reía por tus cosas graciosas como tu repulsión a los microbios y cuando el día se tornaba estresante, los abrazaba con mucha fuerza mientras dormían conmigo, lo recuerdan?

…

S Quiero lo mejor para ti, hijo. Quiero que lleves en tu corazón el amor del mundo y de Athena, así serás un buen hombre con tu mujer y después tus hijos y que todos ellos estén orgullosos de ti y que des el mismo amor que yo les entregue. Sólo te pido que cuando ya tengas tu propia familia, seas leal a tus principios, nunca te alejes del conocimiento que se te he dado, respeta a todos aunque no estés de acuerdo, tú sabrás lo que es bueno y malo para tu vida, haz que me sienta aún más orgulloso.

…

S Saga? Sigues ahí?

Señor, quiero que me perdone…

S …

...por ocultarle lo de Shaina…

S Que tiene que ver ella aquí?

Pues… lo de su origen y lo que descubrí sobre sus ancestros y… su relación con usted.

S yo que?

Debajo de su trono, hay un piso falso. Ahí encontrara una especie de cofre pequeño resguardado con la cosmoenergia del santo que lo descubrió. Por favor, revíselo, analícelo, disfrútelo y dígale a Shaina si considera necesario o adecuado, pero por favor entienda que no se lo había dicho por celos, porque quería ser yo quien fuera familiar de ella…

La batería del celular comenzó a fallar y la señal se cortó antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada.

S familiar? a qué te refieres con familiar? hola? Saga?

Shion trato sin éxito el comunicarse de nuevo con el gemelo pues su celular sonaba desconectado. Algo aturdido con la noticia, Shion se dedicó a buscar ese "cofre" que el mayor de los géminis había mencionado.

Después de algún tiempo de buscar sin encontrarlo y ya con el tiempo encima para irse, se puso a buscar en los documentos de renovaciones hechas al santuario en la época de la reconstrucción y se topó con un memorando en el que al parecer Saori lo había movido del lugar donde Saga había colocado el trono hacia el lugar original de este que era donde estaba ahora. Guiándose por este memo, Shion dio con el lugar exacto que resultó ser el lugar bajo la urna que encerraba la cosmoenergia de Shaka.

\- Todavía no me voy y ya comenzaron a mover las cosas. Ojala Dohko sea lo suficientemente inteligente como hablarle a su nuevo amiguis Aioros y suplicarle que le devuelva su cosmos porque yo no lo voy a hacer. – dijo al ver que esa urna no estaba en el lugar donde la había dejado.

Aprovechando que Jabu e Ichi le habían ido a informar con tristeza que su auto ya estaba listo, les pidió que movieran la urna, pues no quiso ni tocarla con su telequinesis. Una vez que sacaron esa Urna de la habitación se puso a buscar loseta tras loseta la parte del piso falso. No le tomó mucho tiempo hacerlo pero al intentar abrirlo, para su sorpresa, estaba sellado con el cosmos de Shaka de nuevo. Hizo una rápida lectura y se dio cuenta que fue sellado cuando Shaka tendría 8 años.

Con un ligero shock de su propio cosmos, logró abrir el piso falso encontrando un cofre de buen tamaño también cerrado con el cosmo infantil del caballero de virgo. Intentó hacer lo mismo pero esta vez no pasó nada.

\- Condenado escuincle metiéndose donde no lo llaman como siempre – dijo molesto mientras trataba de comprender por qué habrían escondido ahí lo que trajeron de Italia.

Estaba dividido entre intentar abrirlo ahí, o llevárselo con él, Todos esos años buscando algún indicio y había estado bajo sus pies todo el tiempo. Volvió a quedarse pensativo un rato hasta que recordó las palabras mágicas de Shaka. Se aclaró la garganta y las dijo fuerte y claro.

\- Ábrete cofre, por favor.

La sorpresa fue grande cuando la cosmoenergia que lo recubría se incrementó antes de abandonar el cofre y dirigirse hacia su propietario, cosa que preocupo a Shion. Si esa cosmoenergia encontraba  
a su dueño, este podría hacer que el cosmos encerrado en la vasija escapara y también lo buscara. La preocupación de Shion era genuina, pero su curiosidad por ver lo que había dentro pudo más:  
Abrió despacio el cofre y lo primero que vio fue un cuaderno de apuntes, como los que les entregaba a los muchachos para tomar nota de sus lecciones que estaba etiquetada con el nombre de Ángelo dí Morte, Mascara de la Muerte.

\- DM? Por qué carambas esta su cuaderno aquí?

Leyó las notas superficialmente donde decía que habían encontrado muertos a una pareja de esposos, el cual, el varón era un miembro de la familia Henstein y la mujer era la prima de la madre de Ángelo: Stella dí Morte. Como una prueba extra, había una fotografía entre las páginas de la pareja  
mostrando a la cámara a una niña de escasos cabellos verdes.

\- No comprendo. – se dijo intrigado mientras continuaba leyendo.

Las notas decían que la niña se llamaba Shina Henstein Dí Morte, pero especificaba que por órdenes de "Arles" el gran patriarca, se había re-inscrito a la niña en el registro civil griego como Shaina y más adelante se le agrego un apellido. Hablaba también de pequeños cuadros encontrados en el lugar donde los padres de la niña habían sido asesinados, tres de los cuales estaban al fondo del cofre y del cuarto cuadro, solo había una fotografía, pues había estado lleno de sangre cuando lo encontraron.

\- Así que Saga le cambio el apellido. Esto solo me hará quebrarme más la cabeza.

Leyó que unos años después de todo esto, y como misión oficial, DM había asesinado a los responsables de que la aspirante a Ofiuco fuera huérfana siendo alentado por el mismo patriarca a darles el destino de la forma más sádica posible. Shion sintió helada la sangre cuando vio la fotografía de ese cuadro. Creía conocer a la mujer ahí retratada o por lo menos se parecía muchísimo a la mujer que tanto odiaba en ese punto: Agasha,

Dejando a un lado el cuaderno para analizarlo después, dio un vistazo a los cuadros restantes: El primer cuadro era una joven de cabellos azules y hermosos ojos verdes que estaba casi seguro era la madre de Shaina. El segundo cuadro era un joven apuesto de unos 30 años muy parecido a Shun de Andrómeda, lo que le hizo recordar aquellas veces en las que había hecho enojar a Shaina al confundirla con el susodicho. Ahora entendía que era justificado pero para su sorpresa, el último cuadro era el de un joven que vestía la armadura dorada de Aries, un joven al que Shion conocía bien y el nombre al pie del cuadro se lo confirmó: "Shion de Aries".

Apenas estaba tratando de comprender todo cuando varias voces llamaron su atención entre ellos el de Aioros, Jabu e Ichi. Los dos de bronce querían pasar a ayudar al ex patriarca con su mudanza y Marín les pedía que regresaran a sus obligaciones pues Sasha estaba cansada y no quería ruido.

Rápidamente cerró las losas para dejarlas como estaban y corrió sin hacer ruido a la cocina por una bolsa negra para basura. Puso dentro todo lo que había sacado del cofre con todo y cofre amarrándolo para que no se viera su contenido y se la puso al hombro saliendo al pasillo justo en el momento en el que Jabu e Ichi daban la vuelta

\- Ahhh muchachos – dijo Shion con una sonrisa ignorando a las tres autoridades que voltearon a verlo sorprendido.

Shion supo que habían intentado tardarse lo más que pudieron para no encontrárselo pero había sido imposible.

\- Esto es lo último – dijo Shion entregándoles la bolsa negra – Por favor colóquenlo en el asiento del conductor y manéjenlo con cuidado.

\- Si Maestro – dijeron antes de comenzar a bajar

Shion volteó a ver a Marín y Aioros. De algún modo él sabía que esto pasaría desde hacía 18 años y aunque Yulij se lo había dicho en su momento: "los motivos no están claros, pero se ve que Athena tiene algo que ver en la decisión de la diosa Hera, así como los movimientos de las nuevas autoridades, es como si buscaran desestabilizar al santuario por alguna razón"… el simple hecho de saber que Athena no confiaba en él y prefería a un novato era lo que le dolía mas.

Sasha evitó su mirada y Marín también. Shion camino con las manos en los bolsillos despreocupadamente entre ellos.

\- Maestro… - dijo Aioros tratando de disculparse o algo

\- Te deseo lo mejor Aioros – dijo Shion sin voltear – Si necesitas algo, por favor no dudes en llamar a alguien más porque conmigo no cuentas.

Esta última frase dejo con la boca abierta a las tres figuras jerárquicas mientras Shion sonreía como si le hubiera quitado una gran piedra de encima.

Algunos guardias y caballeros de bronce que se encontraban apostados en las escaleras, lo despedían en silencio. Pasó por la doceava casa y llegó a donde Camus lo esperaba en el pasillo de la escalinata. Se hincó por última vez ante él y Shion le puso la mano empáticamente en su hombro.

\- Maestro…

\- Camus… tu caso me ha preocupado muchas noches por las razones que ya te expliqué en su momento. – dijo- Si ya sabes dónde está la madre de tu hijo, lleva las cosas con calma y ya que hayas recuperado su confianza, negocia las visitas a tu hijo y trata de nunca perder contacto de nuevo. Piensa siempre fría y calculadoramente Camus excepto cuando del amor se trate. Tu hijo no tendrá nunca la culpa de los errores de sus padres.

Camus asintió y Shion siguió de Largo escaleras abajo. Zita y Shura ya lo esperaban frente a la puerta de Capricornio. Shura no se arrodillo como Camus pero Zita se le zafó de las manos para abrazar a Shion sollozando. Shura ya la había puesto al tanto y contrario a su esposo ella no estaba de acuerdo con esas decisiones.

\- Vamos Zita. Mira que abrazar a un hombre tan majo como yo frente a tu esposo que es más celoso que nada…

Esto hizo sonreír a Zita

\- Lo extrañaremos Shion – dijo limpiando sus ojos.

\- Que sus vidas y las de su bebe sean muy bendecidas Zita. – dijo poniéndole una mano en la cabeza – No dejes que Shura deje de bailar si?

\- Gracias… Maestro.

Shion no dio la oportunidad a Shura de decir nada. Él sabía que estaba de acuerdo con Sasha y no había nada más que decir. Simplemente siguió su camino hacia la casa dorada de escorpio.

Milo lo esperaba también. Su cabeza estaba agachada para que Shion no viera las marcas de los golpes en su cara.

\- Maestro…

\- Milo, trata de ser fuerte. Aun estando afuera rezare para que encuentres a Samira. Sé que la extrañas, que te arrepientes, pero a mi aun no me parece coherente lo que sucedió, Es como si alguien más hubiera metido mano pero si la encuentras y decide no volver, no le quites a su hijo por ningún motivo. En ese caso mejor búscate a otra chica que no te será difícil ahora que vas a ser el más guapo ahora que yo me vaya, solo evita que sea una mujer comprometida porque no quiero saber que le bajaste la vieja a uno de tus compañeros. Hasta luego Milo.

\- Cuídese por favor.

Shion asintió y bajo directamente hasta Leo, donde Aioria lo esperaba con preocupación en los ojos. Se arrodillo como sus compañeros:

\- Maestro…

\- Ahhh Aioria… Sé que la vida te presenta un dilema con Mist y su madre pero jamás dejes que las mujeres te compliquen la vida. Si se alejan de ti, busca otra, que mejores y más bonitas siempre las hay. Lucha por tu hija y no dejes que nadie la aleje de ti, se lo que es que te hagan eso y no quiero lo mismo para ti.

\- Gracias por su consejo maestro y… le pido perdón por el comportamiento de mi hermano. El…

Shion lo tranquilizó poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

\- Él debe hacerse responsable de sus propios actos Aioria, pero gracias por pensar en mis sentimientos. Avísame cuando presenten a Mist al templo. No quiero perdérmelo.

\- Será el invitado de honor.

Shion se despidió y bajo a la última casa que parecía habitada. Niv lo esperaba junto a un Alde lloroso.

\- Por favor no se vaya maestro – dijo Alde antes de hacerle un abrazo de oso que hizo que Shion dejara de respirar.

\- Alde! Suéltalo! – dijo Niv al ver que Shion no respondía

\- Ups perdón. – contestó antes de soltarlo – me ganó la emoción

Shion sonrió mientras recuperaba el aliento.

\- Alde… por favor nunca cambies. Siempre estás del lado correcto y eres buen guía para los más jóvenes. Cuida mucho a Niv. Niv, cuida mucho a Alde y si alguna vez se deciden a formalizar…

\- Usted será el segundo en saberlo después de mi papa – dijo Niv sonriendo – Cree que… la nueva dueña de este lugar me permita seguir tomando mis clases con Mayura?

\- Te ha ayudado mucho verdad pequeña?

\- Es que todo lo que me ensena es tan fascinante…

\- Estoy segura que podrás seguir aprendiendo Niv. Tu mama estará muy orgullosa de que abraces tu esencia tan alegremente. Cuida mucho a Alde y no dejes que ande de coqueto.

\- Claro que no! – dijo Niv dándole un codazo de advertencia a Alde.

Shion se despidió de ellos y fue directo a su auto donde Jabú, Ichi y muchos otros más fueron a despedirlo. Casualmente todos eran de un rango de bronce o menor, mas eso no impidió que fuera una emotiva despedida de parte de ellos para quien hubiera sido el patriarca dos veces.

 **Agosto 23, 12pm**

 **A bordo del orgullo marino**

 **Mar Caribe**

Saga miró el teléfono al cual la batería se le había terminado. Lo puso en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se recargó en la baranda de proa mirando como el sol del mediodía se reflejaba en las olas del azul turquesa del mar caribe. Habían salido ya de Cuba con rumbo a Columbus cuando habían recibido la convocatoria a la junta con Sasha y todo había quedado patas para arriba: El Santuario se estaba desintegrando desde sus cimientos y no sabía ni a quien culpar.

Laura subió con algunos sándwiches y unos jugos para el almuerzo.

\- Listo! Llegó el combustible para… y Kanon? – preguntó Laura dejando la charola a un lado extendiéndole un emparedado a su marido

\- Creo que no se sintió muy bien y bajo a recostarse – dijo Saga algo pensativo aun por la llamada. Y si después de lo que le dijo Shion lo odiaba? Razones tenía muchas…

\- Tan mal estuvo la reunión? – preguntó Laura abrazándolo al verlo un poco abatido

\- Estuvo peor de lo que todos esperábamos pero… estoy seguro que todo se arreglara tarde o temprano – dijo Saga correspondiendo el abrazo y dándole un tierno beso en la cabeza – Sabíamos que presentarían muchas cosas pero no estas.

Laura levantó sus ojos y vio el semblante preocupado se Saga.

\- Hay algo que pueda hacerse?

\- Esperar y apoyarnos mutuamente o tendremos que pelear entre nosotros y te juro que es algo que ya no quiero volver a ver – dijo Saga abrazándola con fuerza.

 **Agosto 23, 7 pm**

 **Departamento Desconocido**

 **Ática, Grecia**

La diosa de la Luna despertó dos días después, sin recordar los hechos que acontecieran a manos de su hermana Eris. No reconoció ni la cama, ni las sabanas, ni la modesta habitación donde se encontraba. Extrañamente, se sentía tan relajada pues había dormido de manera tan placentera, que de no ser porque no podía ignorar sus obligaciones como diosa de la luna, se hubiera vuelto a enredar en las cobijas y seguir durmiendo.

Se incorporó y sentó en la cama antes de querer invocar a sus satélites y a sus ángeles, pero un olor nauseabundo entró en la habitación haciendo que se mareara y le dieran ganas de vomitar y entre más intentaba invocar a su cosmos, mas náuseas y mareo le daban al punto de una mano ponerla en su vientre y otro en su boca buscando el sanitario más cercano. Intentó escanearse con su cosmos pero fue interrumpida por un leve carraspeo: Eris estaba del otro lado de la habitación viéndola encabronada. Solo al verla recordó lo que ella le había hecho y su ceño se frunció. Eris tenía que pagárselas.

\- Estas embarazada? – gritó Eris – ok ok Eris, cálmate. A Ver. Recuerdas que no tienes cosmos, verdad?

\- Lo había olvidado. Sobre lo otro… pues ya sabía que tenía dos semanas de embarazo – mintió Artemisa con aire de inocencia y fragilidad haciendo que Eris la viera y después de un momento se volteara mientras se dirigía a la salida.

\- Me lleva la fregada! – exclamó molesta - eso confirma mis sospechas y las de Calisto. Iré por algo de ropa nueva para ti ya que solo te tenía un par de vestidos de esos que te gustan y ahora deberé esconderte por nueve meses. Cómo pudiste ser tan bruta!

\- No me reganes – dijo haciendo puchero – Me hiciste un favor al hacerme humana. Así me ahorrare el dar explicaciones y podre ocultar al bebe en el mundo humano

\- Junto a su padre?

\- Claro que no! – fue lo último que pudo decir antes que Eris saliera de la habitación azotando la puerta encabronada, lo que hizo que Artemisa supiera que desaprobaba esa decisión de no darle un padre al futuro bebe – Ilusa.

Silbando y tarareando una canción de amor, Artemisa aprovechó para darse una ducha y arreglarse con la ropa que estaba en el closet. Su cabello oscuro ahora estaba peinado en una gruesa trenza que caía desde el tope de su cabeza y había estado experimentando con el maquillaje.

Eris regresó minutos más tarde con más ropa, un par de botellas de miel silvestre, pan integral y agua. Eris al verla tan tranquila intuyó de inmediato que algo planeaba.

\- Por qué razón no quieres que su papa se dé cuenta?

\- Yo nunca he dicho que no quiero que sepa de su hijo, solo no quiero que se crie con él. Prefiero mil veces enviárselo a Athena y no dejar que el infiel cabeza hueca de Touma lo crie. – contestó viéndose al espejo.

\- Él es el padre? – preguntó Eris asombrada

\- Sí, es el padre. Es el único ángel que ha tocado mi cuerpo desde los tiempos de Orión.

\- Lo sospechaba – dijo Eris - pero tengo una duda, Cómo hiciste para evitar que Hera te colocara un anillo de pureza?

Artemisa se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa que hasta a Eris le dio miedo.

\- Fácil! la convencí de colocárselo a Keres ya que ella pasaba mucho tiempo entre varones, tu sabes, Eros, Fobos, Deimos, Anteros y el mismo Ares así que ella acepto gustosísima, es más, dijo que eso evitaría que Ares se mezclara con esa gentuza. Puedes creerlo?

\- Hera es muy humana y egoísta cuando se lo propone, pero no sé, algo no me cuadra, ¿no era más fácil para ella hacer otro anillo y dárselo? – volvió a preguntar Eris

\- Puede ser, pero a ella siempre le ha gustado creer que los olímpicos somos mejores que esa gente familia de los titanes.

Dejando el espejo a un lado, Artemisa regresó a la cama a acostarse en las almohadas y prender la televisión cómodamente. Eris todavía estaba aturdida por la noticia del embarazo de Artemisa.

\- Entonces…Qué harás estos nueve meses? Deberás trabajar para ganar dinero y comer – dijo Eris esperando ver una rabieta de su hermana, pero esta no pareció inmutarse.

\- No sé tú, pero como yo no te pedí volverme humana, debes ocultarme y proveerme de todo lo que yo necesite. – contestó Artemisa cambiando de canal sin ton ni son.

\- Que? Yo no soy la del problema.

\- Si no lo haces, le diré a Hera que me volviste humana y uno de tus esbirros me violo. Sabes que me creerá y te castigara y nuestro rey y señor Zeus que siempre anduvo tras mi tesorito te odiara por el resto de tu eterna vida. – dijo Artemisa sonriendo - Así que creo que iré de fiesta en fiesta disfrutando mientras tú me escondes y trabajas para mantenerme en esta miserable vida humana que me has dado. Entendiste?

Eris la miró enfadada. Ahora resulta que esta mete la pata o más bien la abre y ella tiene que mantenerla?

\- O sea que si yo te oculto tu no harás nada productivo?

\- Correcto.

\- Sera porque en realidad no sabes hacer nada?

\- Hey! Se hacer muchas cosas – reclamó Artemisa

\- En serio? Dime una

\- Pues… - Artemisa se puso a pensar. Ella era muy buena cazando pero eso ya no era válido en los tiempos actuales y obviamente en su vida había usado un rifle.

Eris miró el reloj y vio que el tiempo pasaba.

\- Lo supuse. Eres una inútil como la mayoría de los hijos de Zeus…

\- Te recuerdo que tú también eres una y eso no es cierto. Athena es patrona de muchos oficios – defendió Artemisa

\- Y dime cuántos de esos Athena desempeña a la perfección? – Artemisa se quedó en silencio – Lo sabía!. Eres una inútil que solo sabe invocar mareas y ahora me friego y tendré que ayudarte. Si me hubiera puesto a pensar en esto, no lo hago. Voy a salir un rato.

\- A dónde vas? Me vas a dejar aquí solita?

\- Solo un momento. Tengo unos negocios que atender y no te puedo llevar. De hecho solo esperaba a que despertaras para atenderlos. – dijo Eris azotando la puerta de la habitación, tomando el arco y flechas de Artemisa y saliendo del departamento.

Artemisa volvió a la televisión y su semblante estaba muy cambiado. Ya vería Eris como no era una inútil. Le demostraría con hechos y haría que se tragara sus palabras.

 **Agosto 23, 7 pm**

 **Helipuerto de Trondheim**

 **Trondheim, Noruega**

Fler tomaba una taza de leche caliente en la oficina del helipuerto mientras veía como alistaban el nuevo helicóptero al servicio de los asgardianos. No era el modelo que ella hubiera esperado. Era más bien tosco y grande pero por lo que había escuchado de los pilotos, era el mejor que había para el clima tan extremo del norte de Noruega.

Estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos cuando sintió que alguien le tapaba los ojos por atrás:

\- Como esta mi princesa Asgardiana favorita? – preguntó una voz muy conocida por ella

\- Lyfia! – exclamó sorprendida mientras su amiga le destapaba los ojos y se levantaba de la mesa para abrazarla – Creí que estabas en Asgard! Me alegra mucho verte!

\- Amiga… te ves tan bonita! Tu cabello te ha estado creciendo y veo que no es lo único – dijo poniendo una de sus manos en la pancita de Fler cubierta por una gran chaqueta de plumas que le había prestado Thes.

\- Si. Estoy entrando en la semana 17 y el medico dice que es un bebe muy fuerte. – contestó Fler – Viajaras conmigo de regreso?

\- Oh no! De hecho voy camino a Vanheim para negociar unas telas y unas pieles. = contestó la peli azul – A que debemos el honor de tu visita Fler? Todas preguntan por ti y te mandan muchas bendiciones.

Fler se ruborizó un poco. Solo esperaba que no la maldijeran ahora que llegara a Asgard esas mismas personas.

\- Iré a entregarle un pedido especial y a visitar a mi hermana y futuro sobrino.- dijo tronándose los dedos visiblemente nerviosa. Finalmente pudo tomar valor para preguntarle – Tengo una duda y espero no te moleste respondérmela

Lyfia suspiró.

\- De seguro ya te contaron el chisme de que deje ir a Mist con su papa unos días y quieres saber el porqué.

\- Si

\- Y también te chismeó la condición que le puse, verdad?

\- Si. Pero nunca creí que lo hicieras. Tú no eres así amiga!

Lyfia la miró extrañada.

\- De que hablas amiga? Tu sabes bien por qué lo hice. – aclaró la peli azul – Yo solo le pedí que viniera y reconociera a mi hija para que no fuera una bastarda pero él jamás vino. Afro me había dicho de su novia pero yo no esperaba que me cumpliera, sino su apellido para Mist y el me ignoró totalmente!

Ahora la de la mirada sorprendida fue Fler.

\- cuándo le avisaste? Creí que lo habías mantenido oculto - dijo la rubia ganándose una verdadera mirada molesta de parte de Lyfia que duró por largos segundos antes de dejarse caer en la silla y darse de topes en la mesa.

\- Tranquila amiga, no es para tanto. Por qué te golpeas? – pregunto Fler afligida.

\- Porque tu no lo recuerdas y eso solo me confirma mi miedo – contestó Lyfia cubriéndose la cabeza con sus manos.

 **Inicio del Flashback**

Fler y Lyfia bebían algo caliente mientras platicaban de embarazo de esta última. Lyfia se veía hermosa desde que resulto embarazada, su semblante serio había desaparecido y ella estaba alegre por eso...

Había sido una sorpresa mayúscula para toda la comunidad cuando resulto embarazada siendo una joven soltera pues eso no era muy común en Asgard, pero en cuanto Lyfia dijo que el futuro bebé era hijo de un santo dorado sin especificar a quien se refería, las felicitaciones se habían hecho presentes, a diferencia de cómo había sido antes de decir quién era el padre ya que las ancianas la llamaban "chica fácil e inmoral", pero ahora Lyfia había pasado a ser una celebridad.

\- Entonces le dirás al padre? – preguntó Fler

\- Si. Afro dice que ya están reestableciéndose en el santuario.

\- Afrodita tu primo de Grecia? Me alegro, finalmente podrás tener a la familia que siempre anhelaste, amiga.

\- Si, él no sabe quién es el padre ni se lo pienso decir. Sabe que estoy embarazada, pero no de quien – mintió la peli azul pues su primo ignoraba su embarazo.

\- Cómo piensas comunicarte con el padre del bebé? – volvió a preguntar Fler

\- Quiero que tú me ayudes. – declaró Lyfia - Averigua con el señor Camus si puede darle esta carta – dijo extendiéndole un sobre blanco.

Fler recibió la carta y vio que no tenía un remitente. Solo unas iniciales A.L.

\- Pero cómo lograría yo eso? – preguntó Fler – Sabes que no me deja platicar a solas con él.

\- Si quisieras lo podrías lograr – respondió Lyfia picándole las costillas en tono picaresco – Tu eres muy lista. Sé que tú e Hilda me han ocultado que ya sabían de la resurrección de los santos de Athena y por ende del padre de mi bebé. Me lo debes – Lyfia acariciaba su vientre de 7 meses, mientras trataba de no hacer sentir mal a la que consideraba más una hermana que amiga – Me ayudaras entonces?

\- Por supuesto – dijo Fler sintiéndose arrinconada por lo que ella creyó era una indirecta de Lyfia mientras trataba de pensar en la manera de enviar esa misiva sin que Hilda se diera cuenta pues por alguna razón extraña, Hilda había tratado de evitar que Asgard tuviera contacto con el santuario.

\- gracias, eres la mejor amiga que tengo! – Dijo Lyfia profundamente agradecida mientras le contaba los planes que tenía para la habitación del bebe.

 **Un mes después.**

Lyfia había preguntado a su primo por la vida en el santuario. Afro le había confirmado los problemas entre las castas para integrarse después del colapso que supuso haber luchado en contra de Athena y desde luego todos culpaban a la orden dorada, pero a regañadientes habían aceptado la voluntad de la diosa: convivir todos juntos como familia.

También se enteró que el padre de su bebé tenía una novia a la que amaba desde hace varios años y que para muchos era considerada su futura esposa, siempre y cuando Aioria tuviera el valor para declararse listo para ese paso. Estaba resignada, pero alegre de que él hubiera encontrado aquello que ella anhelaba, el amor.

Decidida a felicitarlo y dispuesta a decirle que no era su obligación hacerse cargo de ella, que solo le diera el apellido al bebé en camino, si podía ayudarle con algo, que lo hiciera, sino no había problema, y que olvidara la primera carta, decidió hacerle una nueva misiva.

 _Asgard, finales de julio del presente año._

 _Estimado Aioria, soy yo nuevamente. Si, la misma que te pedía vinieras urgente a Asgard por motivo de mi embarazo. No sé si malinterpretaste mi misiva anterior y por eso decidiste no contestarme pero jamás quise darte a entender que tendrías que hacerte cargo de nuestro bebé. Lo que realmente quería decirte era que necesitaba que lo reconocieras, ya que si no tiene apellido del padre, no podré dejarle en la guardería del palacio. Son reglas a las que ni Hilda puede contradecir._

 _Por ello mismo, quiero decirte que ya me entere que tienes una hermosa pelirroja como tu prometida. si, sé que debí preguntarte directamente, pero te recuerdo que Hilda aun no acepta del todo la tecnología. Bueno, me desvió del tema. Lo que quiero decirte es que te invito a venir una vez más a Asgard y ayudarme en este nuevo problema. Te juro que solo necesito que reconozcas al bebé y dejes una nota donde digas que tú eres el padre sellada por un notario. El bebé llevara tu apellido como segundo y no tendrás problemas. También te prometo que tú novia jamás se enterara y jamás te negare los derechos sobre el o la bebé y si algún día quieres llevarle y mostrar a tu hijo o hija a los demás santos dorados, créeme, me sentiré muy orgullosa, aunque no aclares su procedencia._

 _Por favor, solo necesito eso, con poderle dejar en la guardería de palacio me ayudas mucho así poder tomar mi lugar como embajadora comercial y expandiré la palabra de Odín por todas las naciones y pueblos del norte dela tierra, agradecida de antemano por tu atención._

 _Siempre tuya, como amiga: Lyfia._

Leyó y releyó la carta una y otra vez hasta que esta quedo conforme. No había forma que esta vez se malinterpretaran sus intenciones. La metió en un sobre, sellándola y perfumándola con una loción masculina para que no llamara la atención de la novia de Aioria y luego se dirigió al palacio y aguardo a Fler, ya que no podía ingresar al palacio por orden de Hilda.

Después de un rato la rubia salió y juntas fueron por una bebida caliente mientras hablaban de sus respectivos planes a futuro y después de un rato, Lyfia le pidió el favor y vio a Fler dudar pero esta accedió a enviar la carta. Esa semana llegaba Camus de visita con otro de sus amigos, ya que la que había programado para tres semanas antes se había suspendido por causas de fuerza mayor y ahora la llevaría a cabo, dándole oportunidad a Fler de enviar la carta.

Dos días después, Camus llego, y dado que Lyfia no podía entrar a palacio no pudo hablar con él, pero confiaba en que Fler le daría la carta. Ella había notado algo que tal vez Hilda no: El Creciente interés de Camus en Fler, pero Fler seguía encaprichada con Hagen. Solo esperaba que no le rompiera su corazoncito.

Como si fuera profeta, al día siguiente Fler traía la carta en el bolsillo decidida a entregársela a Camus, cuando decidió buscar primero a Greta, dama de compañía de Hilda para que fuera a verla como pidió su hermana. Dado que no la encontró con las demás damas, decidió ir a buscarla a su habitación. Tocó suavemente y como nadie le contesto abrió la puerta viendo lo que en ese momento fue el momento más embarazoso y doloroso de su vida: Hagen desnudo y dormido en brazos de Greta que también estaba dormida y desnuda bajo las pieles.

Azotó la puerta para hacerse notar y despertar a los tortolos quienes sobresaltados de haber sido descubiertos, Greta se puso a llorar y Hagen se vistió rápidamente.

\- Así que es por eso que últimamente dejaste de insistirme? – preguntó Fler dolida

\- Y que esperabas? Que te esperara toda la vida? Yo también tengo necesidades Fler!

\- Para ti soy la señorita Fler, Hagen! Y tu Greta… qué vergüenza!

\- Déjala en paz!

\- Seguro que si después de que Hilda la corra – dijo saliendo furiosa al pasillo

\- Espera!

Hagen corrió detrás de ella llegando al patio interior junto a la fuente.

\- Te dije que te esperaras! – dijo Hagen tomándola del brazo – Acaso crees que todos somos tan frígidos como tú?

\- Que dijiste? – preguntó Fler dolida

\- Te exijo que regreses y le pidas perdón a Greta. Ella va a ser mi esposa. Se lo acabo de pedir. – dijo Hagen soltándola

El alma se le fue al suelo a Fler porque Hagen siguió confesando que ya llevaban mucho tiempo viéndose a escondidas y Greta esperaba un hijo suyo. Después sobrevino la tempestad con Camus y la carta que Lyfia le había dado había ido a parar al joyero donde la dama de compañía de Fler guardaba las joyas que sus pretendientes le enviaba, junto con la anterior.

Las cartas fueron olvidadas por todo el nuevo entusiasmo de Fler con Camus y tiempo después de la partida de Camus, quedaron perdidas. Lyfia había salido a un pueblo cercano confiando en que la carta había sido entregada y pensando en que Aioria la había recibido y la había ignorado, Lyfia juro que jamás lo dejaría acercarse a su hija, a la que llamo Mist, un nombre que traía esperanza y las posibilidades de un verdadero futuro para su pueblo pues traía en si el sello de las valkirias sin pensar ni por un momento que Aioria nunca había recibido noticias suyas.

Por su parte Fler había quedado tan estúpidamente enamorada, que arruino la vida de su amiga sin querer, haciendo que Aioria ignorara que tenía una hija y haciendo que Lyfia lo odiara sin justificación.

 ** _Fin del flash back_**

Fler al escuchar a su amiga mencionar las cartas había recordado que le había fallado, todo por su calentura con el mago de los hielos, menuda suerte la que se cargaba la peli azul por su culpa.

Estaba a punto de disculparse, alzando la vista, busco a Lyfia por todos lados, no la encontró, su amiga se había marchado y según la mesera que le vio salir, iba hecha un mar de llantos.

 **Agosto 23, 6 pm**

 **A bordo del orgullo marino**

 **Mar Caribe**

Aburridos de no tener mucho que hacer, Laura tenía la cabeza de Saga recargada en sus piernas mientras le acariciaba su cabello. Ambos mantenían los ojos cerrados mientras que Kanon estaba haciéndole algunos chequeos al combustible y motor del barco que por alguna razón se había detenido dejándolos varados en medio del mar. Había oscurecido poco a poco y a lo lejos, en el horizonte, se alcanzaba a vislumbrar las inequívocas luces de una ciudad y por sobre ellas, venus y la luna.

De un momento a otro, el barco comenzó a mecerse más de lo normal obligando a Laura a abrir los ojos.

\- Amor, es normal que el yate se mueva así?

\- No tengo ni la menor idea – dijo Saga al momento que algunas olas comienzan a salpicar agua dentro del yate - Una tormenta? No escuché los truenos, tu si?

Laura negó con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que la alarma del timón comenzó a sonar provocando que este se volviera loco y Saga se levantara apresuradamente.

\- Esto no es bueno. - dijo

\- Debemos ir por Kanon. El seguro si sabe que está pasando – declaró Laura

\- Hazme un favor y baja tú. – dijo Saga tomando el instrumento - Tratare de estabilizar el timón manualmente en lo que llegas.

\- Si.

Laura se separó de Saga y bajo para a buscar a Kanon en lo que esos días había descubierto era el cuarto de máquinas. Tuvo gran dificultad en bajar las escaleras, pues el yate se movía bruscamente de un lado a otro.

\- Kanon? – dijo intentando mantener el equilibrio

\- Que pasa? – dijo por entre la maquinaria

\- Algo está pasando arriba. En el timón está sonando una alarma y el mar esta extraño. – dijo Laura dándose un golpe en la cabeza con la escotilla que la hizo lanzar varias groserías en español.

El barco hizo un movimiento muy brusco y Kanon se dejó ver todo lleno de manchas de aceite en la cara.

\- Quédate abajo – le dijo Kanon mientras pasaba junto a ella – Hazme un enorme favor. En el camarote están los tres pasaportes. Busca una bolsa de plástico hermética, mételos, sácales el aire, séllala y ponlos en el trasero de tu pantalón. No queremos que se mojen.

\- Si Capitán – dijo Laura corriendo hacia donde le pidió Kanon.

Laura pronto encontró lo que buscaba, siguió las indicaciones al pie de la letra en el baño y estaba a punto de salir cuando el barco dio un salto tan grande que ella tuvo que sujetarse para no caer, pero el equipaje no tuvo la misma suerte cayendo estrepitosamente contra el piso y bloqueando la puerta.

\- Esto no está bien – gritó Kanon a su hermano al ver el mar - Suelta el timón! Necesito ver cómo estamos.

Saga lo obedeció y barco de inmediato quedó perpendicular con una leve inclinación hacia babor.

\- Carajo! – Gritó Kanon

\- Que sucede? – preguntó Saga

\- Esto no es una tormenta! - explicó Kanon tratando de liberar cuantas trabas tenia - Léeme los numero verdes de allá! – gritó señalando un tablero y Saga corrió hacia allá.

El oleaje comenzó a embestir al yate con bastante fuerza haciendo que se moviera de un lado para lado casi volteándose a veces y que ingresara agua por ambos costados de la cubierta

\- 22.7244933,-75.5885339,8 no espera el ultimo digito es 34,5... no...29,1! – decía Saga obediente

\- Maldición! Estamos retrocediendo! – dijo Kanon - Lo que sospeché... es un Tsunami!

Saga lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- Que que? Estás loco?

Kanon no podía creer su mala suerte. Podía ver claramente como a la luz de la luna se formaba lo que sería una ola enorme junto a ellos poco a poco y se la señaló a Saga.

\- Eso es imposible!

\- Tú lo estás viendo. No puede ser una tormenta. No hay rayos ni truenos. - dijo Kanon tratando de maniobrar el Orgullo Marino sin motor – Peor aún. No es un Tsunami normal.

\- Que quieres decir?

Kanon volteó la cara para que su hermano no viera su preocupación real pero en determinado momento ya no pudo esconderlo.

\- La placa tectónica más cercana se encuentra a la mitad del atlántico norte, por lo que si hubiera un tsunami, tendríamos que estarnos dirigiendo de nuevo hacia cuba, pero por las coordenadas que me diste, nos dirigimos directamente hacia Long Island en las Bahamas y por el tamaño de esto, podría matar a las 350 mil personas que viven en todo el archipiélago! – contestó Kanon viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

Saga pudo ver el temor en los ojos de Kanon e inmediatamente preguntó:

\- Donde esta Laura?

\- Abajo.

Saga corrió hacia el camarote lo más rápido que pudo.

\- Lau! Lau! donde estas ! – grito abriéndose paso por entre las cajas y la ropa tirada.

Laura no dejaba de golpear la puerta desesperada por poder salir, pero de un momento a otro, el ojo de buey del baño se rompió en mil pedazos y el agua comenzó a entrar inundando el piso tanto del baño como del camarote.

Saga se acercó al baño.

\- Lau! Contesta!

El agua comenzó subir de nivel y escurrir por debajo de la puerta

\- Saga! Sácame de aquí por favor! La puerta está atascada!

\- Tranquilízate... todo estará bien. – gritaba Saga mientras retiraba todo lo que le estorbaba a la puerta viendo que estaban haciendo agua - Esto no está bien. – murmuró.

Finalmente la puerta se abrió y la toma de la mano ayudándola a salir.

\- te encuentras bien?

\- Si estoy bien gracias – dijo apretándole la mano.

Saga comenzó a jalarla hacia las escaleras y tomó un chaleco salvavidas de la pared y se lo dio a Laura.

\- Póntelo.

La voz preocupada de Saga hizo que lo obedeciera de inmediato y Acababan de pasar los últimos ojos de buey cuando estos espontáneamente reventaron. Igual que como había pasado con el del baño.

\- Que es lo que está pasando? Creí que las ventanitas esas estaban diseñadas para estos casos. – Preguntó Laura subiendo la escalera

\- Estamos en una situación especial. Específicamente un Tsunami, sube!

Laura se apresuró como le indicó y cuando llegaron pudieron ver a un Kanon empapado tratando de enderezar el yate.

\- Saga! - gritó - Ponte un chaleco tú también ahora! Y asegura a Laura a su asiento. Y haz lo mismo contigo!

Saga la condujo al asiento y la aseguró a él con un cinturón de seguridad cruzado. Laura sabía que no era el momento de discutir así que solo hizo lo que le indicaban totalmente contrario a su naturaleza.

Saga perdió el equilibrio en más de una ocasión yéndose hacia adelante y Kanon solo lo miró mientras comenzaba a encender su cosmos. Saga negaba con la cabeza dándole una súplica silenciosa a su hermano mientras Laura observaba y sentía el cosmo de Kanon que aunque era dorado igual que el de Saga la sensación era completamente distinta.

\- Kanon! No seas ridículo! No podrás con esto! – gritaba Saga

\- Saga hermano. Odio que me digas lo que puedo hacer y lo que no. – Aclaró Kanon – Debo por lo menos intentarlo. No puedo quedarme sentado tratando de sobrevivir mientras toda esa gente muere.

Salió de la cabina y se colocó en la proa ante la mirada atónita y preocupada de Saga. Kanon llamó a su armadura y tan pronto lo hizo, la ola comenzó a crecer exponencialmente. 10 metros… 20 metros… como si lo estuviera retando a lanzar su mejor golpe.

Kanon concentró todo en su triángulo dorado, que aunque no pudo romper esa ola como era su intención, si logró que esta dejara de crecer. La enorme energía lanzada por el, cegó por un momento a Saga y Laura quienes miraban estupefactos lo que Kanon intentaba hacer.

Saga se levantó del asiento y justo cuando lo hizo, algo que sonaron como tres disparos rompieron los cristales de la cabina y fueron a incrustarse en donde era el asiento de Saga.

\- Qué demonios fue eso? – Gritó Laura

\- Más problemas! - dijo Saga volteando a ver a Kanon.

\- No quiero quedarme aquí! – dijo Laura quitándose el cinturón.

Otros de esos "disparos" comenzaron a atacar a Kanon, quien sin dejar de aplicar su técnica, pudo esquivar dos de ellos mientras que el tercero rozó tan cerca al casco de Kanon, que este fue desprendido de su cabeza para sorpresa de los tres. No. No eran disparos normales.

Saga estaba dividido. Se tomaba la cabeza desesperado sin saber que hacer Se quedaba con Laura o iba con Kanon. No, No podía elegir entre sus dos grandes amores. Ante el nivel de estrés, el color del cabello de Saga comenzó a cambiar.

Laura quiso caminar hacia él, pero parte de la ola entró mojándola toda y rompiendo el contacto visual con Saga momento que la parte consciente de la mente de Saga aprovechó para darle un beso en la frente y sentarla de nuevo abrochando su cinturón de modo que esta vez no se soltara y dirigiéndose donde Kanon estaba teniendo problemas para mantener el equilibrio por el ángulo de inclinación de la ola y lo mojado del suelo.

\- estúpidas olas! Saga! - Laura al ver que Saga va con Kanon, comienza a intentar zafarse del cinturón pues no es la primera vez que está en esa situación.

Saga, ya con todo el cabello gris, apenas y llega a tiempo para anclar a Kanon sujetándolo del cinturón mientras él lo hacía de la baranda, antes de que callera rompiendo así su técnica. Kanon miraba asombrado el esfuerzo de su hermano.

\- Usa la explosión de galaxias!

\- No! Estas en el medio! – contestó Kanon

\- Este no es un fenómeno natural y es nuestra única oportunidad! - le gritó Saga muy serio – Si logras romper esa ola, los tres estaremos a salvo, si no, todos nosotros junto a los habitantes de Bahamas pereceremos!

Laura con uno de los pedazos de cristal de los ataques anteriores, logró quitarse el cinturón justo a tiempo para ver en cámara lenta como una flecha blanca seguida de algunas otras caían justo donde ella estaba sentada.

\- Uy que cerca estuvo eso! – exclamó Laura antes de que las viera desaparecer – Ya estoy alucinando.

Kanon mirando fijamente a su hermano finalmente asintió y se preparó para lanzar su explosión de galaxias y Saga comenzó a orarle a Athena.

\- Mi señora, He abusado de mi poder y he provocado situaciones imperdonables y sé que no soy digno de que me escuche, pero esta vez, le pido que ayude a mi hermano a tener el suficiente poder para salvar la vida de miles de inocentes que es precisamente para lo que existimos los Caballeros de Athena.

Kanon comenzó a arder su cosmos de nuevo creando una reacción en cadena al cuerpo de Saga, a quien su cosmos, encerrado en una vasija en Grecia y destruyendo el sello de la diosa, alcanzó a su dueño impactándolo como un cometa.

\- Juntos Saga… - dijo Kanon sonriendo al ver que su hermano había recuperado su cosmos y podía ayudarlo

\- Juntos Hermano.

Como pudieron, ambos se incorporaron y comenzaron a lanzar su another dimensión mientras una lluvia de flechas blancas volvían a dirigirse hacia ellos. Laura las vio y alcanzó a gritar:

\- Háganse para atrás! Cuidado!

Obedientes al sentir el peligro, dieron varios pasos atrás mientras el poder combinado de ambas explosiones de galaxias daban justo en el centro de la ola y las flechas se impactaban en la baranda.

La Gran ola pareció detenerse un momento antes de lanzar toda el agua hacia arriba en un movimiento violento. El orgullo marino comenzó a girar en el aire lanzando a Laura a varios metros por encima de la superficie a diferencia de Saga y Kanon quienes se habían quedado en el Orgullo Marino.

Laura caía sin remedio de cabeza al agua y ella sabía que iba a doler pero comenzó a desesperarse al ver como debajo de ella, el yate de Kanon comenzaba a girar con dos puntos dorados aun dentro hasta hacerse añicos.

\- Saga? Kanon? – Gritaba extendiendo sus brazos como queriendo alcanzarlos – Sagaaa? Sagaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Una potente luz azul cielo pareció atravesarla para dirigirse hacia el yate impactando en los restos del barco y fue lo último que vio o sintió antes de impactar en el agua y quedar sin sentido.

Laura abrió los ojos y tuvo que tapárselos debido al reflejo del sol que atravesaba el cielo que se movía sobre su cabeza y… se movía el cielo? Se tallo los ojos con el dorso de la mano y seis pares de ojos se asomaron a verla.

 **Agosto 23, 10 Pm**

 **Templo principal de Poseidón**

 **Atlantis**

Laura abrió los ojos y alcanzó a ver un techo azul que se mueve. Estaba intacta salvo el dolor del madrazo y hay 6 pares de ojos viéndola curiosos. Eran seis hombres de entre 25 y 30 años todos y cada uno de ellos con un paliacate atado a su cabeza inclinándose a verla.

\- Esta viva o muerta? – preguntó Ío

\- No creo que este muerta. Esto no es el hades idiota – respondió Isaac

\- Alguna de las putitas a domicilio se nos quedó de la última juerga? – preguntó Sorrento mientras Laura sin levantarse le daba un puñetazo a quien había dicho eso haciendo que el chico se doliera

\- Jaja. Demasiado sensible para eso – contestó Kasa burlándose de Sorrento

\- Y como carajos llegó aquí? – volvió a preguntar Ío

\- No sé pero creo que no le va a gustar a… - comenzó a decir

Una voz femenina en tono de mando junto con unos tacones se escucharon bajar las escaleras. Laura no sabía si levantarse, moverse o despertarse porque claramente estaba soñando.

\- muy bonito señores. De nuevo están en un break? – dijo la misma voz- Primero que su cabello no los dejaba y les traje paliacates, después que se les acabaron los cepillos de dientes, les traje 3 a cada uno, después que la menta de la pasta que traje era muy corriente y tuve que ir por algo más fino. Puro pretexto para estar huevoneando!

Los seis se levantaron de con Laura para ver a su interlocutora.

\- No señora. Ahora tenemos un estorbo que prácticamente nos cayó en la cabeza – dijo Krishna indiferente a lo que Laura levantó el puño amenazadoramente hacia él lo que lo hizo darse la media vuelta.

El sonido de los tacones femeninos llegando hacia ella hizo que Laura se medió incorporara. Frente a ella apareció una hermosa joven de cabello azul cielo y ojos del mismo color vestida con una armadura de un dorado más obscuro que la que traía Kanon puesto la última vez y un báculo con un caracol dorado en la punta.

\- A trabajar holgazanes! Y hasta digan que no les meto un caracol por el trasero por lo que le pudo haber pasado a la pelirroja y el rubio! – llegó hasta donde estaba Laura y la miró curiosa.

Laura se ruborizó un poco y se puso de pie.

\- mmm hola?

\- hola. Eres una recluta nueva? no te había visto antes. – dijo la chica de cabello azul mientras reparaba y tomaba nota mental del chaleco salvavidas que aun traía puesto Laura.

\- Nueva recluta de qué? Si no es mucha molestia me puede decir donde estoy, este lugar es muy bonito, pero porque el cielo se mueve?

La mujer se dio cuenta que los seis hombre no se movieron del lugar por chismosos y les dio un golpe con su báculo en la cabeza a cada uno.

\- Quieren lavar las escaleras de los otros siete templos también? - preguntó

\- no señora – contestaron al unísono.

\- entonces vuelvan a su castigo! Ahora! – gritó haciendo que los seis se dispersaran - Estas en el fondo marino. En la segunda escalera del Templo de Poseidón. Te perdiste? Caíste de algún barco? - la rodeó para verla por todos lados - me pareces familiar...

\- mi nombre es Laura mucho gusto – dijo extendiendo la mano que la chica no tomó haciendo que Laura la bajara confundida.

\- Soy Anfitrite... diosa del mar – contestó orgullosa.

Laura abrió grandes los ojos.

\- tengo que dejar de escuchar las historias de Kanon sobre el mar y tomar coca cola como dice Saga antes de dormir. Mucho gusto señora Anfitrite.

Esta última se puso en alerta.

\- Kanon? está aquí? – preguntó ansiosa.

Laura volteó para ambos lados.

\- Pues yo estaba con él y con Saga pero creo que me dormí y…

Anfitrite entrecerró sus ojos inquisidora.

\- Que es lo último que recuerdas antes de "dormirte"?

\- Pues primero creímos que solo era una ola pero después comenzaron su ataque con flechas y caímos al mar y creo que trague mucha agua salada porque…

Anfitrite la sacudió por los hombros.

\- Kanon lanzó su ataque a que cosa? Anda! Responde!

\- A… a una ola gigante… un tsunami dijo que nos quería tragar – respondió Laura sin entender nada.

\- Ola gigante? no hay ningún tsunami programado! En que mar estaban? – volvió a preguntar ansiosa.

\- En el mar caribe. Tengo que despertar para ver cómo están ellos – dijo Laura cerrando con fuerza los ojos intentándolo.

Anfitrite sin embargo comenzó a llamar al general marino más importante de por ahí.

\- Diablos! Sorrento! Ven acá!

El general llegó corriendo.

\- Si señora?

\- Averigua que paso en el atlántico norte específicamente el área del caribe y cuantas bajas. Poseidón no estará contento si alguien se ha metido en sus dominios.

\- le aviso a Aleix?

\- No. Creo que está castigado pero avísale a Poseidón en Atenas. – dijo Anfitrite – llévate a Ío. Esperemos que no haya dañado el atlántico sur y... carajo! el hotel!

\- Nosotros lo arreglamos – dijeron al unísono desapareciendo ante los ojos de ambas féminas.

Laura se tallo un poco los ojos.

\- Aleix no es la Barbie? como hicieron eso? Ah ¡! claro ya me acorde. El pelos de chicle estaba con el güero en el hotel… me encantaría saber más de este sueño pero necesito despertar.

Anfitrite se acercó a Laura y le dio un sopapo fuerte con su báculo en la cabeza. Chispas blancas salieron de la cabeza de Laura y mientras esta se duele del golpe, Anfitrite le preguntó:

\- Cuando fue la última vez que Artemisa te contactó?

\- Uy no, no diga ese nombre que está en sueños me da dolor de cabeza. No tanto como este golpe claro pero…

\- en serio? – contestó la diosa en tono burlón - artemisa, artemisa...

Laura esperaba la misma reacción que había tenido con Saga pero eso no sucedió.

\- Bueno ok, en sueños no da dolor de cabeza…

\- Responde!

\- La última vez que soñé con ella?

\- Si.

\- cuando Henry me noqueo pero de eso hará que 3 meses creo. Porque la pregunta? Y eso que tiene que ver con este sueño? Ya se me cruzaron los cables?

Anfitrite la tomó de la barbilla con fuerza para verla con más detalle.

\- Mmm... y a pesar de eso aun tienes su cosmos residual... interesante.

\- que es un cosmo residual? – preguntó a duras penas.

\- Ay niña. Eres bastante ignorante!

La forma en la que la estaba agarrando hizo que Laura se iluminara en todo el cuerpo para intentar zafarse del agarre de Anfitrite dejando por primera vez ver su cosmos. Pero conforme pasaban el tiempo, El cosmos de Laura cambio de color de blanco a azul. Anfitrite la miró con ojos entrecerrados pero muy seria.

\- qué edad tienes?

\- 25 años.

\- Ahhhh lo sabía! Esa rebeldía y mal genio… Entonces eres…

Un ruido sordo, como de algo que caía se dejó escuchar y las dos voltearon hacia arriba a tiempo para ver caer dos esferas de color azul que hicieron mucho escandalo al estrellarse en el suelo. Anfitrite soltó a Laura para ordenar:

\- Mas intrusos? Kasa! Isaac! Vayan a investigar de inmediato!

Ambos corrieron escaleras abajo para cada uno ver quiénes eran.

\- Es Kanon señora! – gritó Isaac tratando de reanimarlo

\- y Su hermano! – respondió Kasa

\- Sáquenlos de aquí. No quiero problemas! – dijo la diosa del mar

Laura reclamó:

\- como que problemas? este es mi sueño y yo quiero que estén aquí!

\- Cuantos golpes en la cabeza necesitas para despertar según tú?. Llévenselos lejos de aquí.! Obedezcan!

Los dos generales marinos se miraron entre sí.

\- están inconscientes señora!

\- mucho mejor. Así no podrán culparnos a nosotros – dijo Anfitrite.

Laura la miró enfadada.

\- Sea un sueño o no yo me voy con ellos – dijo comenzando a bajar las escaleras hacia Saga y Kanon pero Anfitrite la detuvo con su cosmos inmovilizándola en el aire– Ash suélteme! o dígame como carajos despierto!

\- Esa boquita. Idéntica a su madre... - le dijo mientras pasaba a su lado y dirigiéndose hacia Kanon ignorando a Saga

\- Que tiene que ver mi mama aquí? Suélteme! Quiero ver como esta Saga! por favor! – gritaba Laura intentando moverse pero sin conseguirlo.

Sorrento e Ío reaparecieron tan rápido como habían desaparecido y susurraron algo cerca del oído de la diosa mientras esta se arrodilla junto a Kanon.

\- En serio? Porque lo harían? Ese no es su trabajo – dijo Anfitrite soltando a Laura quien de inmediato corrió hacia Saga para abrazarlo y tratar de hacerlo reaccionar.

Anfitrite dejó a Kanon en manos de Ío y se levantó caminando hacia Saga.

\- tranquila. Solo liberaron demasiada energía y si tomamos en cuenta que les cayeron miles de metros cúbicos sobre sus cabezas antes de que los sacaras... Despertaran en algunas horas. – declaró la diosa

Laura la miró esperanzada.

\- De verdad estarán bien los dos?

\- sí. Ya los escanee con mi cosmos, pero aunque no puedo intervenir para despertarlos, si debo sacarlos a los tres de aquí. Si Poseidón los encuentra... – Se agachó para darle un beso en la frente a Kanon - Fueron muy valientes al romper esa ola gigante. Salvaron decenas de miles de vidas, aunque sé que alguien no estará muy contenta.

Laura abrazó con fuerza a Saga.

\- Ahora entiendo. Alguien estaba tratando de jugar tiro al blanco con flechas de Artemisa pero no era ella verdad? Artemisa no tiene mala puntería y si nos quisiera haber ensartado lo hubiera logrado. – dijo todavía está sorprendida de poder hablar de artemisa sin que le duela la cabeza.

\- Tienen suerte de que quien los quiera muertos es una huevona que no le gusta entrenar tiro al blanco o no estarían aquí sino en el hades – dijo Anfitrite

\- Puedo hacer una pregunta sin que me llame ignorante, ni me responda mal?

Las risas de burla de los otros cuatro generales marinos no se hicieron esperar a lo que Anfitrite frunció el ceño.

\- Está bien. Te responderé solo una antes de regresarte a la superficie y meterme en problemas ajenos.

\- Si esto es el fondo marino y esos son los generales de Poseidón – dijo señalando a lo generales que están - porque termine aquí? entiendo que Kanon lo haya hecho porque para bien o para mal el trabajo con ustedes y Saga puede ser porque es el hermano de Kanon pero yo porque? y cayendo de primero… No lo entiendo.

Anfitrite suspiró.

\- De hecho... ellos no están en condiciones de ir a ningún lado. En el estado en el que están, se hubieran ahogado sin remedio, pero debido a que explotaste tu cosmos a tiempo y creaste tres burbujas protectoras que los trajo a casa como si hubieran sido capsulas salvavidas, es que están aquí. – respondió haciendo señales a los seis generales marinos.

\- Pero, pero yo no tengo cosmos! Y como que traerlos a casa si mi casa está en Atenas?…

\- Bye Laura. Regrésenlos! Ah y… dile a Kanon que negocie con Eris o la próxima vez no tendrán tanta suerte. Allá arriba están todos locos. Por eso yo no salgo de mi adorado océano – dijo al tiempo que le dio la espalda a todos y comenzó a subir al templo.

\- Ash no sea así mire que no tengo a quien preguntarle… - rogó Laura.

Cuatro de los seis levantaron a Kanon y Saga y desaparecieron con ellos y otros dos sujetaron Laura, quien ya no pudo hacer más preguntas. De una cosa estaba segura. Ese era el sueño más extraño que hubiera tenido nunca.

 **Agosto 24, 8 am**

 **Sala del trono**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia**

Sasha veía con melancolía como Marín, Misty y Shura leían la carta con la orden de Athena: Dividir la elite, convencer a Shion de fingir serle fiel a Hera y renunciar en un mes a favor de Aioros para lo cual elaboraría ella misma una carta junto con Aioros donde se quejara de Shion y convocarlo a él para hablar personalmente.

La segunda parte explicaba claramente como entre Shion y Aioros deberían repartirse las lealtades de la Elite, cosa que tampoco se logró a ojos de Sasha y también avisaba que para hacer ver al borde del abismo al santuario, tenía que utilizas a la orden más menospreciada de todas: la de plata.

Sasha se levantó del trono y les pidió con un gesto les regresaran la carta y lo hicieron sin chistar.

\- Ahora ya saben cuál es la misión encomendada, o al menos la parte que necesitan saber – dijo Sasha enrollando el pergamino.

\- No pues gracias por lo que nos tocó – dijo Misty al saber que todos los plateados iban a quedar como traidores ante los ojos de los demás

\- Resucitar a Albiore y Cristal para re entrenarnos… suena a Guerra otra vez – murmuró Marín entre dientes.

\- Solo es… en caso necesario Marín – dijo Sasha – desde luego evitaremos a toda costa que suceda.

\- Lo siento por Kiki a quien ahora estaremos usando de taxi – dijo Shura – Nunca creí que el maestro Shion arruinara los planes de Athena solo por orgullo

\- Es increíble cuanto puede causar el orgullo cuando se actúa fuera de control – agregó Misty

\- A mí lo que me preocupa es que no tenemos la menor idea de cómo espiar a Hera – dijo Marín – Aquí hubiera servido Shaina y sus contactos. Maldita cobra!

Sasha volvió a sentarse en su trono.

\- Algunas veces tendremos que improvisar para no entrar en conflicto y no quiero arriesgar innecesariamente a nadie – dijo con voz triste – Yo tengo un plan B en caso de que fracase el plan A que es este – dijo mostrando el pergamino - y por eso, quiero que tu Shura de Capricornio, me prometas algo,

\- Lo que sea señorita Sasha, - respondió Shura – le doy mi palabra

Sasha lo miró sorprendida.

\- Sin saber siquiera lo que es? Por qué?

\- Athena confía en usted, yo también lo haré – aseguró el caballero dorado.

\- Te equivocas. – dijo Sasha mirándolo fijamente – Athena no confía en mí, por esa razón yo debía ratificar como jefa de estado a la insolente descendiente de Shion cuando él se fuera.

Los tres caballeros agitaron la cabeza incrédulos y exclamaron:

\- Que ella qué?

\- Nada – dijo queriendo cambiar el tema – Shura, si algún santo dorado intenta asesinarme, no lo evites. Me diste tu palabra.

Ni un solo sonido se escuchó durante algunos segundos. Solo Marín rompió el hielo.

\- Por qué tendríamos que dejarla morir?

\- Porque solo así evitare que Athena incumpla su promesa una vez más, - dijo Sasha - ella no es la diosa justa y cumplida que todos creen, ¿acaso no saben cómo es que ella vuelve a la tierra cada 250 años más o menos? – Sasha los vio negar con la cabeza - Las doncellas en el santuario están para que ella, la diosa justa, elija a una para ser la madre de su nuevo avatar. Hace que el embarazo se dé estando la joven aun virgen y cuando el bebé nace, para lograr infundirle el espíritu de la diosa, debe morir la madre. Así murió la madre de Saori y mi Madre en el pasado - dijo haciendo que los 3 se miraran entre ellos.

Sasha podía ver que eso los había dejado confundidos y posiblemente no debió haberlo dicho, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Les dio algunas indicaciones extras a Shura y Misty quienes se fueron quedando solamente las dos chicas. Marín no sabía ni como iniciar una conversación con ella después de lo que acabaran de pasar, pero el teléfono del escritorio de Shion comenzó a sonar tan insistentemente que Sasha se levantó a contestar pero por su seguridad puso el altavoz.

S Diga?

A Es la señorita Sasha?

S Si. Quien habla?

A Afrodita de Piscis y el cangrejito playero. Athena nos dijo que usted estaba bajo sus órdenes y nos pidió que nos reportáramos con usted.

S Agradezco a la diosa que los haya podido poner de nuestra parte. Envió algún mensaje para mí?

D Pues… quiere saber por qué expulsó a Shion. Dijo que usted debía apegarse al plan así tuviera que aguantar ese tipo de desplantes.

S Yo le explicare en persona mis motivos chicos. Gracias por el recado. Traten de… de cumplir su misión y busquen la felicidad aunque Athena les pida que renuncien.

D Mmm… no estaríamos traicionándola en ese caso?

A Más bien, cual es el caso de cumplir la misión si el santuario ya no es de ella?

S Es suficiente. Tengo cosas que hacer. Les avisare con tiempo si los necesito. Buen día.

Sasha colgó y despidió a Marín para volver a su habitación un momento a llorar. Por qué Athena le pidió que se se dejara humillar por Shion? Eso no iba a pasar ni ahora ni nunca.

Aun con lágrimas en su rostro, se encamino hasta un taburete y sentándose en él, se dispuso a escribir una carta muy reveladora. En eso estaba cuando fue interrumpida por Argol de Perseo, el santo cuyo escudo tenía el rostro de la Gorgona.

\- señorita, perdón por interrumpirla, se encuentra bien? Desde que entro a sus aposentos no ha dado orden alguna y se ve cansada, nos preocupa. ¿qué ocurre?

Sasha se volvió hacia él.

\- Argol verdad? Sé que estuvieron en la junta tal cual se los pedí, ocultos de la vista de todos. El santo de Cáncer me confesó que a Athena no le ha gustado que me deshaga de Shion, pero ella no entiende que él me faltó al respeto! me agredió verbalmente!

\- Tranquilícese señorita, que quiere que hagamos? Podemos devolverle el favor al lemuriano.- dijo con algo de rencor en su voz.

Sasha negó con la cabeza

\- Ninguno de ustedes tiene el poder de hacerle el mas mínimo rasguño, quizá solo Orfeo, pero de los demás, serian presa fácil de él. Si solo ella le hubiera comunicado sus planes esto no hubiera pasado. Tuvo tantas oportunidades… y ahora él está fuera del santuario y para muchos yo soy un monstruo con vestido! - dijo Sasha dejando ver que a ella también le afectaba la expulsión de Shion - él debía esperar un mes para recibir indicaciones de parte de Athena y renunciar, pero ahora por su conducta ya no está, el discípulo por el que tenía preferencias ni siquiera quiso la llave de la residencia de Athena en la tierra. El muy tonto no vio el emblema de la diosa grabado en esa llave y la Sanbocho debía seguir, pero la muy…. víbora salió igual de impertinente que Shion y ahora los dorados me odian por haber expulsado a Shion, con obvias excepciones y uno de ellos al 2x1 ya que resulta que está enamorado de la que era la Sanbocho...

\- en serio? (que buen chisme! Quien será?) ¿entonces desea que hagamos algo? – dijo el plateado

\- Manténganse alerta y prioricen los entrenamientos. En dos semanas nos veremos con Saori Kido pues tiene algo que mostrarnos.

\- Si señorita. le traeré un té relajante del que usaban los patriarcas anteriores. Dicen que es muy bueno para el estrés. - dijo sonriéndole y sin esperar respuesta salió de la habitación dejando a Sasha sorprendida de ver que había quienes si se preocupaban por ella.


	206. Chapter 206

**Capitulo 204**

 **Agosto 24, 6pm**

 **Sala de Recuperación**

 **Hospital AHEPA, Atenas**

Junet dejó a un lado la revista femenina que Shaina le había comprado horas antes cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba a la puerta.

\- ¡Adelante!

Shaina entró con un papel en la mano.

\- ¡Lo conseguimos! ¡El Alta es para mañana!

\- ¿En serio? ¡Qué bueno! – dijo Junet emocionada– No hay mejor forma de recuperarse que en casa y solamente con la cálida cosmoenergia del maestro…

\- Jajaja demasiado rápido creo. – respondió Shaina – No nos dieron el alta para hoy porque quieren ver que el especialista te vea mañana antes de irte dado que no pueden creer en lo rápido de tu recuperación.

\- Oops – respondió Junet tocando los vendajes en su vientre – Bueno, no podre seguir usando mis bikinis al menos por un buen rato. Pero me ayudaras a preparar de nuestra famosa crema cicatrizante, ¿verdad?

\- Claro que sí.

Shaina la miro con ternura. Sabía que tal vez era demasiado joven y por eso no había dado realmente suficiente importancia a lo que le habían dicho respecto a sus posibilidades futuras de ser madre. Junet pareció leer en su mirada lo que estaba pensando porque tomó ambas manos de su amiga.

\- Vamos Shaina. Solo tengo 19. No me afecta en nada. ¡En serio! – dijo sonriendo

\- ¿De verdad? Yo estaría devastada – murmuró entre dientes

\- Pues sí. Porque estas casada y es normal que pienses en niños, pero yo no – dijo Junet tomando la revista sin ver que Shaina se ponía rígida. Ese tema nunca lo había tocado con Minos – De hecho, estaba viendo un anuncio que me llamo la atención – dijo buscándolo y mostrándoselo cuando lo hubo encontrado

Shaina tomó la revista. Era de una universidad nueva donde prometían que terminarías una carrera en 3 años y si venias de otra universidad, podrías revalidar materias.

\- Quieres…

\- ¡Si! Tienen la carrera de psicología y… - hizo algunas señas a Shaina para que fuera confidencial – Y voy a tratar de examen de todas para saltarme los tres años Jejeje.

Shaina la miró asombrada.

\- ¿Como harás eso?

\- He estado estudiando por la noche con los libros que me prestaba el maestro de la biblioteca. Seguiré estudiando ahora todo el día y así podre ponerme a trabajar pronto y no seré una carga para el maestro por mucho tiempo. Ya lo veras – dijo muy segura

Shaina se quedó callada un momento. Junet tenía planeada su vida fuera del santuario. Ella llevaba un día y ya se estaba volviendo loca: Todo el día había pensado que no había hecho las cosas correctamente. ¡Debió entregar su trabajo, despedirse de Sammy y las niñas… de Geist!

Estaba pensando en eso cuando la enfermera Lenk llegó.

\- Es hora de la siesta – dijo yendo hasta donde Junet seguía conectada al suero.

\- No tengo sueno – reclamó la rubia

\- Ordenes médicas.

\- ¡Pero ya me dieron el alta!

\- Pues a mi no. ¡Así que se duerme porque lo digo yo! – contestó la alegre enfermera antes de inyectar el medicamento en el suero – El sueño siempre ayuda a recuperarse más rápido pero las jóvenes impacientes como usted siempre quieren evitar dormir por no perderse nada de la vida.

Junet iba a comenzar a replicar, pero la medicina comenzó a hacer efecto. Shaina le dio un beso en la frente, le quitó la revista y salió al pasillo.

Shion y Mu ya la esperaban afuera:

\- ¡Mu! – exclamó Shaina abrazándolo pero se detuvo de repente para preguntar – Ahora si ya puedo abrazarlo, verdad?

\- ¿Se lo preguntamos a tu marido? – bromeó Shion

\- Ahhh mejor no – contestó sonriendo – Que haces aquí?

\- Fui a liquidar un negocio y ver como seguía Junet – contesto Mu

\- Aquí este cabeza hueca… hizo ayer lo mismo que otros tres cabezas huecas – dijo Shion sonriendo mientras abrazaba a Mu como su igual

\- ¿Que hiciste qué? – preguntó sorprendida – Pero… por qué?

Mu se ruborizó un poco.

\- ¡Ay Mu! ¿Y Kiki?

\- Él siempre fue mi primera opción para el sucesor Shaina – dijo Mu viendo algo apenado a Shion – Sabes bien que no se me dan bien las relaciones con mujeres.

Shion lo miró de reojo. Solo esperaba que esos Mu y Geist aprendieran a comunicarse antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

\- Pienso tomarlo como unas vacaciones – dijo Mu – Y después… puedo trabajar en alguna joyería o tal vez tomar un curso de actualización lejos de Grecia.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Para que no me de nostalgia.

Shion lo abrazo de nuevo para mostrarle su apoyo y Shaina volvió a abrir la revista sin leerla.

\- En serio que si somos cabezas huecas. – pensó – Al menos ellos saben que harán o tienen un oficio. Yo si me quedo sin Minos, me muero de hambre. Que depresión.

Shion se llevó a Mu a un lado.

\- ¿Es en serio lo del curso de actualización Mu? ¿Se que ya no soy nadie, pero por qué no ir con la persona más indicada para mostrarte las nuevas y modernas técnicas de orfebrería? El mejor de todos. Además, te servirá de vacaciones también.

\- ¿No entiendo – dijo Mu – A donde esta ese curso?

\- Muy muy muy lejos de aquí y es bastante exclusivo. Puedo conseguirte el cupo si quieres.

Los ojos de Mu brillaron. En el fondo creyó que Shion se opondría, pero parecía que no era así.

\- Si. Si quiero. Yo lo pagare desde luego.

\- Claro Mu. No esperaba menos – dijo Shion – Iré a hacer algunas llamadas.

Mu asintió y se sentó junto a Shaina, quien pasaba las hojas de la revista en silencio. Su pensamiento fue para su amigo Shaka a quien le envió un mensaje telepáticamente esperando que le llegara.

\- "Amigo, he renunciado al Santuario, pero siempre estaré disponible para ti. Llámame a mi celular cuando lo necesites e iré contigo al instante. No importa cómo te llames ahora, siempre contaras conmigo"

 **Agosto 24, 10 am**

 **Bar de la Playa**

 **Columbus, San Salvador**

Aleix regreso corriendo a resguardarse de las locas que lo perseguían, detrás de la barra y detrás de Sho. Una semana de hacerla de mesero únicamente con bóxer negro y corbata de moño justo en el bar donde estaban las mujeres más lujuriosas del hotel no le causaba la menor gracia. Era el castigo que le habían puesto por aquel malentendido en sus sueños noches atrás, pero aceptaba la responsabilidad por no haber detenido a sus compañeros de hacer una fiesta sin permiso y de comprometer la integridad física no solo de Sho sino de las demás niñas aspirantes a Sirenas que Poseidón tenía en sus filas, quienes afortunadamente habían tenido el buen tino de ir a resguardarse bajo las faldas de Anfitrite.

Para buena o mala suerte de Aleix, Sho también estaba castigada por la misma razón, pero ella vestida de conejita de playboy y solo atendiendo mujeres también por su seguridad, solo que obviamente a ella solo le habían dicho lo de la fiesta para no arruinar su ya casi corrompida alma.

\- ¿Cuantos cocteles más, Maestro? – dijo Sho sirviendo varias bebidas del dispensador de Slush

\- Ya no más, Sho. No seas mala. – suplicó – Ya tengo varios moretes en mi trasero por culpa de esas viejas locas que se la pasan pellizcándolo.

\- Jejeje quien le manda estar así de bueno… digo… no defenderse con ellas – dijo ruborizándose mientras veía el torso desnudo de su maestro e iba a mirar un poco más abajo cuando Aleix deliberadamente empujo una de las bebidas hacia ella para que lo frio de la bebida lo evitara.

\- Ups, lo siento – dijo muy serio – Anótalo a mi cuenta.

\- Ya lleva cinco – contestó Sho limpiándose las piernas con un trapo

\- No importa. Así acumule diez – dijo Aleix. ¿No quería más tentaciones – Sabes? He decidido seguir tu consejo y regresar a la búsqueda de mi… esposa.

Sho dejo lo que estaba haciendo para voltear a verlo

\- ¿En serio? Wow! Ya era hora.

\- Pues sí, ¿pero… y si el jefe se enoja? Ya no soportare más castigos así… créeme.

\- Jijiji No creo. Escuché que hubo cambios en el santuario y… oops

Aleix entrecerró los ojos.

\- Sabes que odio que andes de chismosa.

\- No. Solo unas amigas me leyeron los boletines oficiales – dijo apenada

Aleix iba a alegar con ella, pero una nueva voz en su cabeza le dijo fuerte y claro:

"Amigo, he renunciado al Santuario, pero siempre estaré disponible para ti. Llámame a mi celular cuando lo necesites e iré contigo al instante. No importa cómo te llames ahora, siempre contaras conmigo"

Aleix se tomó la cabeza y se agarró de la barra para no caer porque el mundo pareció comenzar a dar vueltas. Sho también lo notó y lo llevo a un camastro vacío.

\- ¿Se insoló? Le dije que tenía que usar sus lentes obscuros y…

\- ¿Te importaría si me recuesto cinco minutos? – pregunto Aleix

\- Bueno… más propinas para mí – respondió Sho guiñando un ojo – Regresare a checar como sigue pronto.

Aleix se recostó y Sho lo tapó con una toalla de alberca para que no diera tentación a las lujuriosas y fue a meserear. Con el calorcito de la playa y los ojos cerrados, no tardó mucho tiempo en quedarse profundamente dormido.

 **Agosto 24, 6pm**

 **Campos Elíseos**

 **Inframundo**

Varias ninfas pasaron corriendo junto a Thanatos quien estaba afinando su lira y tiraron sus herramientas. Se pararon de inmediato esperando la muerte pues si había otro castigo por molestar al peli plata no la conocían. Hypnos ya había fruncido el ceño resignado. Ahí iban cuatro de sus más preciosas ninfas tiradas a la basura. Pero nada de eso paso. Thanatos recogió las herramientas del suelo y solo murmuró un tenue "tengan más cuidado" que hizo que su hermano comenzara a preocuparse.

\- ¿Sucede algo hermano? Esperaba ver a esas niñas explotar. – confesó Hypnos

\- Después no te soporto en tus recriminaciones – respondió Thanatos con voz monótona – Prefiero olvidar el asunto.

\- Comienzo a preocuparme. ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Hipnos mientras se ponía de cuclillas frente a el para verlo a la cara.

\- No he podido dormir bien. – respondió Thanatos – Solo me la paso pensando.

\- ¿Desde cuándo?

\- Cuatro días.

\- Estas consciente que eres un dios y no necesitas dormir, ¿verdad? – preguntó Hypnos

\- Si lo se… pero he utilizado mucho mi cuerpo mortal últimamente y eso ha agotado mis energías – dijo – Con decirte que se suponía que tenía que matar como a ciento y pico mil de personas junto con dos santos de Athena y me dio flojera ir.

\- Wow! Eso sí que es grave – dijo Hypnos – Con lo que te hubiera gustado hacerlo. ¿Aunque… eso no habría estado rompiendo las Leyes de la vida?

\- No. Había mano negra – respondió mientras ahogaba un bostezo – Así que al final no altere nada.

\- Pues menos mal. El horno no está para bollos. ¿Y si… hacemos que Morpheous modifique tus sueños para que descanses un poco? – preguntó Hypnos a su hermano – Se de buena fuente que ya la arregló.

A Thanatos le brillaron sus ojos plateados.

\- Mmm… eso suena interesante – dijo bostezando – Hazte cargo entonces. Hazme soñar rico como para que descanse y te quedas tu solo haciendo guardia aquí. Nadie va a pasar ahora que hay tregua, pero pues la costumbre.

\- Me puedo coger a una ninfa…

\- O tres…

\- O cinco…

\- Mentiroso. Si acaso podrás con cuatro, pero no más – dijo Thanatos levantándose

\- Reto aceptado. Hare que alguna de ellas grabe la acción para demostrártelo.

Thanatos aceptó y fue a sus aposentos a descansar. Nadie podía darles sueños más placenteros que Morpheous y contaba con eso para reponer energías o no podría seguir haciendo su trabajo.

 **Agosto 24, 6pm**

 **Templo de Hades**

 **Inframundo**

El escándalo que tenían los trabajadores a su alrededor no impedía que Hades estuviera enfrascado en su trabajo y que ni siquiera escuchara a su hermano entrar por la puerta. Poseidón veía asombrado como una horda de cinocéfalos trabajaban a todo vapor.

\- ¿A qué se debe tanto can por aquí? – gritó Poseidón a su hermano

\- ¡Están remodelando el lugar! – gritó Hades en respuesta

\- ¿Otra vez? ¿Y por qué ellos?

\- Recomendados de Athena. Parece que son los mejores albañiles que puedas obtener y sobre todo a este nivel de suelo. – respondió – Que haces aquí? Creí que seguías resentido por lo del disque juicio de Ares.

\- No debiste apoyarlas y lo sabes.

Hades se encogió de hombros

\- Hice lo que consideré correcto.

\- ¿Desde cuándo?

\- Siempre. ¿Viniste solo a eso? Pudiste ahorrarte el viaje pues mañana voy a estar de metiche en el juicio de tu General Marino. – preguntó Hades – Quiero ver todo el chisme.

\- No lo dudo. Te encanta estar de comadre. Pero no. No vine solo a eso. De hecho, vine los últimos tres días, pero no estuviste. – reclamó Poseidón – Puedo saber dónde andabas?

\- Puedes. Ando reclutando espectros.

\- ¡No jodas! En serio? Quien se te murió?

\- ¿Ninguno que yo sepa – respondió Hades – Acaso no estás tú reclutando aspirantes a Sirenas?

\- Porque tengo una vacante.

\- Jajajaja 45 aspirantes, una vacante? ¿Cuál quieres que me chupe?

\- ¡Chupa me esta! – bromeo Poseidón haciendo una seña obscena aguantando la mirada de hielo de Hades – Oh vamos! ¿Siquiera deja terminar de darte la queja no?

\- ¿Qué hicieron mis jueces esta vez?

\- Nada que yo sepa, pero si quieres les pongo vigilancia.

\- No es necesario. ¿Entonces contra quién?

\- Los gemelos.

Hades lo miró con fastidio. Esos dos eran inofensivos.

\- Explícate. – pidió Hades mientras servía dos tragos y le ofrecía uno a su hermano

\- Esos dos, casi hacen que Aleix viole a Shoko en Atlantis. - dijo Poseidón muy serio – eso no lo puedo tolerar.

\- ¡Vamos! Esos dos no han pisado Atlantis nunca – replicó Hades tomándose de un solo trago el líquido de su vaso.

\- No sé cómo lo hicieron, pero yo vi su cosmos desaparecer del cuerpo de Aleix donde lo estaban manipulando. ¡Exijo que sean reprendidos! – gritó Poseidón tomando el contenido de su vaso y rompiéndolo con su mano.

Hades quedó un momento en silencio. Esos dos eran capaces de lo que fuera sobre todo ahora que su madre seguía vagando extrañamente por la tierra.

\- ¿Está bien… supongamos que te creo… que quieres que haga? Ponle un cinturón de castidad a tu… esperpento que tienes como Dragon Marino y… tengo una mejor idea. Vamos a ver que carajos están haciendo esos dos.

\- De acuerdo.

Ambos se dirigieron a los campos elíseos para ver en que andaban esos dos.

 **Mukai, mundo de los sueños.**

Junet había ido de compras y repuesto toda la ropa que había querido. Yulij había sido su cómplice y ambas traían varias bolsas en sus manos. Entraron a la habitación que parecía limpia y acogedora y dejaron las bolsas en el suelo.

\- ¿Segura que el maestro de dio permiso de comprar todo eso?

\- Él dijo que podría usar su tarjeta para lo que yo quisiera – respondió Junet – Además, necesitare la ropa para la escuela.

\- ¿Ya… y las botas y el látigo? – volvió a preguntar la peli plata.

\- Para ensenarle a usar el látigo – respondió Junet – El me lo pidió.

\- Ahhh. Oye… en el lobby del hotel dijeron que hoy había una fiesta en la disco. ¿Vamos? – dijo Yulij emocionada.

\- ¡Si! ¡A prepararnos entonces!

Aleix abrió los ojos al escuchar el trinar de un pájaro. El verde del prado donde estaba sentado lo deslumbró un poco al igual que las flores a su alrededor. Se dio cuenta que estaba en posición de loto y vestía una túnica blanca alrededor de su cuerpo. Pudo sentir claramente como su cabello comenzó a crecer más y más sin que él pudiera evitarlo y lo tomó con ambas manos. Era largo hasta la cadera, rubio y sedoso. No estaba comprendiendo muy bien que estaba pasando, por lo que se levantó del lugar donde estaba sentado y comenzó a caminar por el prado verde. Lo último que recordaba era estar en la playa con Shoko. Al final del prado, había una pared blanca con una puerta. Miró a su alrededor y el prado desapareció. Solo tenía una alternativa para salir de ahí: Cruzar la puerta.

Thanatos recibía un masaje completo en la espalda por parte de tres muchachas muy guapas. Ninguna de ellas era una ninfa, pero claramente tenían instrucciones de hacer relajarse al dios de la muerte pues mientras una masajeaba su espalda, otra estaba en sus piernas y otra en sus brazos y cabeza. Se veía que todas estaban disfrutando su trabajo y Thanatos también agradecía el trato. Había una suave música relajante tocando y estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando la música cambio a un estruendoso heavy metal. Thanatos brincó del susto y del coraje.

\- ¡Apaguen eso! – les gritó

\- ¡No podemos! – dijo una de ellas llorando – el reproductor de sonido está en la otra habitación y la puerta no abre!

Tapándose los oídos ante tan odioso sonido Thanatos fue hasta la puerta para abrirla y matar al reproductor que lo había despertado, pero una luz blanca lo cegó por un momento.

Hades le dio una palmada en la nuca a Morpheous tan fuerte que cayó hacia el frente y se quedó de rodillas frente al amo del inframundo.

\- ¿Qué carajo crees que estás haciendo Morpheous? – preguntó enojado – Que es esta cosa? – dijo señalando a una pantalla con controles que había frente a él.

\- Yo… es que Hypnos… - comenzó a balbucear

Poseidón se acercó a la pantalla. Se veía a Thanatos ser apapachado por tres mujeres dándole un masaje relajante.

\- ¿Qué pasa si hago esto? – dijo mientras apretaba varios botones al mismo tiempo ante la mirada horrorizada de Morpheous. Poseidón vio entonces que el semblante de Thanatos había cambiado y comenzaba a gritar – Uy! Creo que ya entendí. Esto fue lo que hicieron con Aleix, ¿verdad? – preguntó directamente a Morpheous.

Hades lo amenazó con su espada directamente en su garganta para que respondiera.

\- ¡No! ¡Bueno… si! ¡Pero es que estaba en etapa experimental! ¡Yo no tuve la culpa! ¡Se lo juro! ¡Solo sigo ordenes!

Estaba a punto de atravesarlo cuando Poseidón sugirió a Hades:

\- Que nos ensene a usarla y se vaya y no raje con Hypnos y le perdonas la vida.

\- ¿Qué planeas?

\- Diversión.

Los ojos de Hades brillaron.

\- Morpheous? Ya escuchaste a mi hermano. Levántate y enséñanos a usarla.

Aun temblando de miedo, el pobre Oneiroi, no tuvo más remedio que obedecer. Siempre era más temible Hades que Hypnos y Thanatos juntos.

Thanatos entró a la habitación que parecía una recepción de un spa. Encontró el reproductor de música y prácticamente lo arrancó de la pared para hacerlo trizas.

\- ¿Quién fue el idiota que cambio la música? - Gritoo sin esperar a que nadie le contestara.

\- Creí que le gustaba Metallica mi señor – dijo una voz masculina detrás de él.

Volteó hacia él y vio sentados con las piernas cruzadas a seis personajes que instantáneamente reconoció y le dio dolor de cabeza: Milo, Aioria, Mu, Shura, DM y Afro. Estaban vestidos con Surplices negras como las que estaban al servicio de Hades.

\- ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? ¡Si quieren problemas los van a tener! – dijo muy serio

\- Tranquilo – dijo la misma voz que ahora sabia pertenecía al Ex caballero dorado de escorpión – Somos del mismo bando.

\- Nos ha enviado nuestro señor Hades a servirlo – dijo Aioria

\- ¿De verdad? – preguntó incrédulo

\- Si, ¿pero… no cree que ese mameluco de Hello Kitty es algo rosita para usted? – Preguntó Afro – No le va al tono de su piel.

\- ¿Que? – Thanatos corrió al espejo más cercano y se puso a gritar como niña mientras se lo quitaba y afro le pasaba una bata de terciopelo.

Volteó a ver a los nuevos espectros y estos sonreían.

\- ¡Lárguense! ¡No los necesito! – volvió a gritar

\- ¿Podemos jugar con sus ninfas? Hay dos que me hicieron ojitos – decía Milo

\- ¿Que? ¿Imposible? ¿Quienes?

\- Una se llama Zulay y la otra es Yola – respondió obediente – Le prometo que nomás la puntita.

\- Tú las tocas y yo hago que tu novia Camus te depile las bolas con Kola Loka.

Thanatos estaba tan encabronado que ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad. Mu le ofreció su lira.

\- Me tome la libertad de embellecer su lira preferida – dijo Mu trayéndosela toda brillosa por estar cubierta por cristales swarovski. ¡Mas parecía un accesorio de las Bratz – Que le hiciste idiota descerebrado! ¡Yo te mato!

\- No nos puede matar. Ya estamos al servicio de Hades – dijo DM – Además ya pusimos las literas dentro de su habitación. Solo le advierto que Aioria ronca por ambos lados.

\- No me cae muy bien la comida del inframundo – reclamó Aioria – Y por cierto… necesito tomar los fines de semana libres para ir a ver a mi hija.

\- ¡Claro que no!

\- ¿No pues yo también tendré un sirenito… justo al año de casados… con la cara de angelito y la cola de pescado… - comenzó a cantar Shura – Creen que si me lo traigo sus panales sucios salgan oliendo a pescado podrido?

\- ¡Asco! – exclamaron los otros cinco.

Thanatos hizo el ademan de querer vomitar y se echó a correr sin rumbo con los ex dorados detrás de él. ¿Por qué su hermano le hacía esto? Por qué no lo ponía a soñar con alguna rubia de ojos azules con labios de tentación como…

Ambos dioses estaban muertos de risa revolcándose en el suelo mientras Morpheous salía corriendo de ahí para que no le fueran a echar la culpa de lo que le estaba pasando al dios de la muerte.

\- ¡No te pases! – dijo Hades quitándose algunas lágrimas de los ojos – Espero que ya te hayas vengado

\- Jajaja Si. Su cara lo dijo todo Jajaja dudo que vuelva a hacer algo así – exclamo Poseidón apenas pudiendo hablar por la risa

\- Si lo vuelve hacer, lo convertimos en la concubina de los espectros – dijo Hades más serio mientras se levantaba y tomaba una silla – Condenado Morpheous, ya me dio juguete nuevo y justo cuando ya va a bajar Perséfone y me arruinara la diversión.

\- Tan fácil como invitar a tu suegra a que venga…

\- ¿Te la regalo – respondió Hades viendo que un foquito azul se encendía donde decía memoria – Oye… y si seguimos fisgoneando?

\- Sale. ¿Pero pide unas palomitas no?

Aleix corrió y corrió. No hallaba la salida de ese corredor blanco que lo llevaba a dar vueltas, a regresar sus pasos... Escuchaba muchas voces al mismo tiempo y lo estaban volviendo loco:

\- Síguenos por aquí Aleix

\- Como fuiste capaz de traicionarla

\- Tú no eres mejor que los demás

\- No sabes quienes son tus amigos

\- No saben quiénes son tus enemigos

\- Nos hiciste a un lado

\- Nunca vas a recuperar lo que perdiste

\- ¡La preferiste a ella!

\- ¿Dónde está su esposa, maestro?

\- ¿Ella no te dijo tu nombre?

\- Yo siempre estaré para ti amigo.

\- A veces tienes que ensuciarte para poder ayudar a los demás.

\- Pensaste que no nos daríamos cuenta

\- Tu orgullo es tu peor pecado

\- Buda no es un dios

\- El brahmanismo es mejor que el budismo

\- ¡Ya estuvo bueno! ¡Deja de jugar!

\- Siempre fuiste muy apegado a Saga.

\- ¡Vamos! Ella es la novia de tu ex aprendiz

Aleix se tapó los oídos mientras corría. ¿Por qué lo atormentaban así? Él estaba seguro de que estaba soñando, pero algo lo hizo dudar. No podía despertar. Tal vez si encontraba la salida…

Una puerta marcada con una flor de loto apareció finalmente frente a él y no dudó ni un segundo en abrirla.

\- ¿Qué demonios hace Aleix ahí? – dijo Poseidón molesto – Tu lo metiste al juego?

\- ¡No seas idiota! ¿No crees que de querer meter a alguien metería a alguien menos complicado?

\- ¿Entonces?

\- ¡Deja ver y cállate! – dijo Hades – Ninguno agarra los controles hasta no saber lo que está pasando ok?

\- Está bien.

Thanatos apareció vestido casualmente en una calle muy elegante que no reconoció. Frente a él, un hotel cinco estrellas con una larga fila de personas esperando a que el monigote los dejara pasar, le llamó la atención. Decidió ver que era lo que pasaba, pero apenas había dado dos pasos, otra figura vestido de manera similar chocó con él.

\- Disculpe. ¡No me fije y… – dijo Aleix – Tu!

\- ¿Que? ¡Como te atreves! – exclamó Thanatos enojado al máximo – Voy a matarte ahora mismo – dijo invocando su técnica más letal: Terrible Providence

Aleix solo se puso en posición de defensa, pero preparándose para intentar de nuevo la variante de la explosión de galaxias que había utilizado cuando Shura rescató a Zita, pero justo en el momento en que ambos atacaban al otro, de sus manos solo salía confeti.

\- ¿Pero qué carajo?

\- Esto no está nada bien – dijo Aleix

Ambos intentaron varias veces antes de darse por vencidos.

\- Juro que matare a mi hermano por esto – exclamó Thanatos

\- Pero no entiendo – dio Aleix – Si estoy soñando por qué no lo hago con algo lindo… como tu hermana o…

\- Ahhh Jajajaja es cierto! ¡Eres el nuevo cuñado! Mis más grandes condolencias – dijo Thanatos metiendo las manos a sus bolsillos.

Aleix se puso pálido. Keres era hermana de Thanatos? ¿Como no lo recordaba?

\- ¿Tú sabes dónde está? Llevo mucho tiempo buscándola.

\- Únete al club, bueno no. No es como que la quiera ni siquiera cerca de mi – dijo Thanatos – Estoy seguro de que ella te encontrara. Lo que me recuerda… que tengo que festejar. Te invito un trago que espero no se vuelva limonada en mi boca. ¿Oíste Hypnos?

Aleix solo murmuro:

\- No tomo.

\- Si esto es un maldito sueno, en realidad no estas tomando, ¿verdad mariquita?

\- Idiota.

Thanatos se dirigió hacia donde estaba la multitud.

\- ¿Pero… que quieres festejar?

\- Que eres de la familia y ahora tengo pase libre con cierta mamacita – respondió proyectando en su mente a Junet.

\- ¡Ah no! ¡No le vas a hacer daño! –reclamó Aleix – Así tenga que matarte a puño limpio.!

Thanatos sonrió con suficiencia.

\- Traidor… Adultero… Agresivo… encajaras muy bien – se burló – Lastima que no ande mi madre o mi tía por aquí jeje. Aunque con ese peinado pareces muñequita.

\- ¡Ya cállate! ¡Soy mucho más hombre que tú y te lo pruebo cuando quieras! – retó Aleix molesto de que le dijeran sus verdades en la cara

\- ¿En verdad lo crees? Te apuesto que si Junet estuviera aquí me escogería a mí. Soy más guapo, más rico y soy un dios.

\- Si eso es cierto, ¿porque estás aquí y no con ella? – contestó Aleix recordando que la última vez que la había visto ella había pensado que era el amante de Marín.

Thanatos iba a contestar cuando abrió grandes sus ojos al ver frente a ellos a dos chicas, una de ellas precisamente la persona de la que estaban hablando. Aleix siguió su mirada y también se quedó estático. Ella llevaba su largo cabello rubio suelto sobre sus hombros y rizado en la punta de forma seductora. Su cuerpo curvilíneo resaltado por el vestido de terciopelo rojo que acentuaba el azul de sus ojos. Llevaba un par de sexys zapatos de tacón que iban a juego con el vestido. Acentuando sus preciosas piernas... y daban una voz de alarma en algún sitio en el centro de él. Junet echó la cabeza atrás y rio por algo que su amiga le había dicho. Su pelo resbaló de sus hombros y bajó por su espalda.

La boca de Aleix se secó. La amiga de Junet de cabello plateado también era bonita y recordaba haberla visto en la boda bailando con Fes, pero Aleix sólo tenía ojos para ella.

\- ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? - preguntó Aleix – La soñaste tu o yo?

\- No lo sé, pero el destino quiere que veamos finalmente a quien elegiría. ¿Le entras?

Thanatos ya se estaba dirigiendo hacia ellas cuando Aleix por fin entendió la pregunta. Esto no podía estar sucediendo. Le iba a resultar casi imposible permanecer amistoso con el si ella estaba alrededor. Mantener algún tipo de control estando cerca de ella ya de por si era un reto. Quería arrastrarla hasta algún sitio oscuro y reclamarla. Parecía que ella despertaba al cavernícola que había en él.

Aleix se tomó un momento para serenarse y siguió a Thanatos. A pesar de que el lugar estaba a reventar, un pequeño brillo con una flecha parecía indicarles la posición de ella, quien, junto a su amiga, había decidido ir directo a la barra por un jugo. Pareció intuir que se aproximaban porque volteó antes que ellos llegaran hasta ella. Les miró dubitativamente un momento, su mirada pasando de uno a otro de arriba abajo, y entonces se recuperó y sonrió.

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – sus grandes ojos azules reflejaban miedo. Aun recordaba la última vez que estuvieran en el mismo lugar.

\- Es una coincidencia - respondió Thanatos – No te asustes.

\- ¿Coincidencia? - dijo ella mirándoles curiosa - Han venido por aquí, para ligar o algo?

\- No - dijo Aleix - Hemos venido... a encontrarnos con alguien

\- Marín no está por aquí – susurro Junet dándole la espalda a Aleix

\- No sé de dónde sacaste esas ideas, pero…

\- Ella se lo dijo a su ex, por teléfono y gracias a mi lo sabe todo el santuario – confesó Junet desviando la mirada. ¿Porque la agresividad? Era claro que era un sueño.

Thanatos aprovechó para pedir tres bebidas una de ellas sin alcohol para Junet, a quien su amiga la dejo sola de repente.

\- Marín es solo mi amiga. – aclaró Aleix apenado.

\- No es necesario que me lo aclares – dijo Junet

\- Si, si lo es. Aquí hay un pajarote en el alambre. ¿Quieres bailar? – preguntó Aleix

Ella dudó un momento y Aleix pensó que diría no. Junet se acercó a él, Inclinó su cabeza a un lado y su pelo cayó sobre su hombro. Aleix tragó saliva imaginando…

Ella sonrió y dijo:

\- Claro. A eso vine.

\- Yo también quiero bailar. – reclamó Thanatos. No se lo iba a dejar tan fácil a Aleix.

\- Eso no se puede – dijo Junet tímidamente

\- Ya verás que si – respondió guiñándole un ojo haciendo que Junet se ruborizara.

Aleix no dijo nada, pero sabía que Thanatos la deseaba tanto como él. Eso solo terminaría en desastre, aunque fuera solo un sueño. ¿Por qué carajos no podía despertar?

Él y Thanatos la siguieron hasta la pista de baile y cuando ya estaban en el centro, ella los cogió de las camisas y los acercó a ella. Había visto hacer eso en una película y siempre había querido intentarlo.

Cuando su cuerpo empezó a moverse al ritmo de la música, un ritmo latino, Aleix notó que a ella le gustaba bailar. Ella elevó sus manos por encima de su cabeza y arqueó su cuerpo al ritmo de la música. Aleix y Thanatos difícilmente podían moverse, estaban demasiado hipnotizados con la mujer que tenían delante.

Junet se acercó a ellos dos, rozando su cuerpo con el de ellos de forma gatuna, sensual. El contacto fue directo a su ingle e intercambió una tensa mirada con Thanatos.

Una imagen de un látigo y Junet a su merced se coló en la mente de Aleix, que tragó saliva con dificultad. Por iniciativa propia, sus manos encontraron las caderas de ella. Una parte de él casi gritó de felicidad cuando ella no retiró sus manos.

Thanatos le dio la vuelta y la rodeó con sus brazos. Aleix miró cómo Thanatos la acercaba íntimamente contra su gran cuerpo y se contoneaban al ritmo de la música sexy. Placer y dolor marcaban la expresión normalmente estoica de Thanatos. Aleix lo entendía bien. La mujer los había hechizado y cautivado. Había algo en ella que les llamaba.

Aleix se preguntó si Junet sentía algo parecido, o si ese dulce dolor estaba reservado exclusivamente para Thanatos y él mismo y ella solo estaba jugando con ellos para darles una patada en el trasero en cualquier momento.

Durante un momento, Aleix se preguntó cómo podrían hacer funcionar todo esto-una mujer para dos hombres. Él y Thanatos eran rivales. Solo uno de ellos debía poder ganar, pero Thanatos tenía la ventaja de ser un hombre libre.

Incluso ahora Aleix sentía un disparo de envidia cuando vio cómo Thanatos pasaba acariciando con sus manos la espalda de ella y bajo la larga melena hasta alcanzar la curva de su nuca.

La pareja se volvió un poco y Aleix entrevió la cara de Junet. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y tenía una expresión relajada. La pintura rosa de los ojos brillaba con las luces parpadeantes sobre ellos y sus labios estaban llenos y entreabiertos, como pidiendo un beso.

Todo lo que Aleix quería hacer era tenerla como Thanatos la tenía. Un gran ataque de celos lo llenó, haciendo que sus dedos se curvaran codiciosos. Aleix le dio a Thanatos unos segundos más, y luego se colocó detrás de ella, aprisionándola entre ellos.

Los tres bailaron con su propia música y el mundo entero despareció. Aleix nunca se había dado cuenta de que echaba algo de menos... alguien, pero ahora lo sabía. Con ella, él se sentía completo. Él puso sus manos en las caderas de ella, y Junet se apretó contra él, ajustándose perfectamente contra su entrepierna. Aleix gruñó al sentir sus suaves curvas y el aroma de ella inundando sus sentidos. Tuvo que contenerse para no coger el dobladillo de la falda y tirar de él hacia arriba y solo lo detuvo el hecho de estar rodeado por demasiada gente.

Thanatos se retiró un momento para tomar de su bebida que seguía en la barra dejando que Aleix la tomara entre sus brazos. Ella se volvió y se derritió contra él, suspirando:

\- ¿Qué es lo que me pasa con ustedes dos? Me hacen sentir tan...- Junet se dio cuenta de que hablaba en voz alta y se calló de repente.

Aleix sonrió. Así que ella también sentía algo. Él la acercó un poco más y se balanceó íntimamente al ritmo de la música, sintiendo su piel bajo sus manos y su suave y fragante pelo rozando su piel.

\- ¿Tan qué? - le murmuró al oído.

\- Deseada… sexy… - contestó ruborizándose

\- Yo creo que eres encantadora - dijo Aleix acariciando los labios de ella con sus nudillos. - Junet te doy mi palabra. Marín solo es una muy buena amiga.

Una sonrisa tímida cruzó su boca. Como le gustaría creerlo. ¿Pero pues por qué no? Solo era un sueño y podía desear lo que fuera. Aleix la mantuvo contra su cuerpo, bajando sus manos lentamente hasta la fina curva de su trasero y encontrando la mirada de Thanatos durante un momento.

Ambos sabían que necesitaban a esta mujer de una manera carnal, y la necesitaban rápidamente. Incapaz de resistirse más, ahuecó su cara entre sus manos y la besó. El aroma y el sabor de Junet llenaron sus sentidos y se convirtió en lo único que había para él en ese lugar. Sus labios eran tan llenos y suaves como los recordaba. Bebió de su plenitud y después los acarició con la lengua, pidiéndole silenciosamente que los separara. Ella lo hizo y él sumergió su lengua a un cielo cálido y dulce. La lengua de ella luchaba con la de suya, bailando a lo largo de la de él en su pequeña boca. Aleix no podía tener bastante con el sabor de ella. Inclinó su boca sobre la de ella y bebió de ella, intoxicándose más y más.

Thanatos vio esto y la apartó del él, rodeándola con sus brazos, y Aleix sintió dolor. Thanatos la alzó y la besó tan ferozmente como Aleix la había besado. Las rodillas de Junet se levantaron del suelo y Thanatos la sujetó hasta que sus pies volvieron a apoyarse en el suelo. La boca de Thanatos trabajaba febril y posesivamente sobre la de ella. Ella se sujetó de sus brazos, intentando mantenerse erguida durante el proceso.

Aparentemente Aleix no era el único que se sentía celoso. Aleix miró cómo las manos de Thanatos trazaban sus curvas, amenazando con penetrar bajo el final del vestido hacia áreas más íntimas. Junet se movía y se contorneaba contra él, excitada y desesperada por su toque. Thanatos deslizó su muslo entre sus piernas y rozó su sexo. Aleix apretó sus puños en otro repentino ataque de celos.

Ninguno de las personas alrededor parecía notar o preocuparse de que ellos tres estuvieran a punto de dar una exhibición en la pista.

Al final, Junet rompió el beso y los miró antes de correr hacia la salida.

\- Ahhh no se vale! – gritó Poseidón aventando palomitas de maíz al monitor – Esto estaba más bueno que el porno del cable

\- Jajaja y divertido, además – dijo Hades subiendo los pies a la mesa – Eso de ver a Thanatos en acción es algo nuevo. Con lo maman que es.

\- Deja de eso. ¡Pinche Aleix dándosela de muy santo y le está poniendo los cuernos a su vieja! – dijo Poseidón – Digo, la niña los vale pero…

\- ¿Y entonces que se vaya con melón o con sandia?

\- Mejor con la vieja del otro día.

\- ¿O sea, con los dos?

\- No creo que quiera. – analizó Hades – Por algo salió corriendo.

\- Duh y para que tenemos el control nosotros si no lo usamos? – dijo lanzando una sonrisa maquiavélica el dios de los mares – Nos divertimos, vemos porno, me vengo de Thanatos, le doy una lección a Aleix… todos ganamos.

\- Mmm… que retorcido eres… ¡Me gusta!

Así ambos dioses comenzaron a controlar el sueño.

Ambos siguieron a Junet a distancia prudente. Se dieron cuenta que se alojaba en ese hotel y la siguieron hasta su habitación.

\- ¿Es correcto lo que hacemos? – preguntó Aleix a Thanatos

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- ¿La estamos obligando a elegir – dijo Aleix – Y si se asusta?

\- Creo que al haber sido una saint de Athena, pocas cosas le asustaran – respondió Thanatos – Además, no es algo que ella no quiera. Ya viste como respondió conmigo.

\- Y conmigo no fue menos fogosa – sonrió Aleix

\- Pero si te parece mal puedes irte con tu esposa – fastidió Thanatos – si la encuentras.

\- ¿Y dejarte en ventaja? Ni lo suenes.

\- Entonces tira una moneda. Cara voy primero, cruz, tu primero. – sugirió el dios de la muerte

\- Me parece justo. – respondió Aleix buscando una moneda en su pantalón. – Pero con la condición de que el otro pueda estar presente y viendo la escena y ella nos dirá al final con quien se queda. ¿De acuerdo?

\- Si.

Aleix lanzó una moneda y para su desgracia, salió Cara. Thanatos levantó ambos pulgares emocionado y se decidió a tocar la puerta.

Junet estaba frente al espejo viendo como sus ojos estaban brillosos, sus labios hinchados por los besos y el cabello ligeramente despeinado. Se había dicho a si misma muchas veces que no volvería a caer en el juego de ellos dos y aquí estaba, con los dos al mismo tiempo y en el mismo lugar. Quería despertar, pero al mismo tiempo la curiosidad la mataba. Tal vez era algún tipo de fantasía que en la vida real nunca podría hacer realidad y menos ahora que ya no pertenecía al Santuario.

Escuchó que tocaron a la puerta y se paró a abrir creyendo que era su amiga:

\- Lo siento por dejarte sola, pero…

No pudo decir nada más porque Thanatos terminó de abrir la puerta se inclinó y la besó. Fue tan inesperado que le quitó todo el aliento. Junet no podía pensar, sólo le devolvía el beso. Todo lo que podía sentir, todo lo que quería sentir era la boca de él sobre la suya. Notó que sus brazos rodeaban por propia iniciativa los hombros de él y su boca se abrió permitiendo la suave, la posesiva invasión de su lengua.

Levantó el borde de la camisa buscando la piel del dios de la muerte. La encontró caliente al tacto, los músculos de su espalda agrupándose y moviéndose. Junet rozó sus palmas en la piel de Thanatos. Thanatos gruñó con el contacto.

Junet rompió el beso y murmuró contra sus labios:

\- Yo no soy así y lo sabes, pero…

El cortó el final de la frase con un beso, asaltando su boca con hambre.

\- Me gustas así - dijo Thanatos contra sus labios entre beso y beso. Le dio una serie de besos con lengua que hizo que su cuerpo reaccionara de una manera extraña.

Ella tiró de la camisa hacia arriba intentando quitársela. Thanatos se la sacó por la cabeza y ella jadeó ante la maravillosa visión de su pecho.

Thanatos miró a Aleix y solo entonces Junet recordó que estaba allí. Sus labios se separaron al ver su mirada hambrienta. Él se sentó en el sofá de la habitación, mirándolos fijamente. La expresión en la cara de Aleix cuando se sentó apretando la mandíbula hizo que su cuerpo se calentara por él. ¡Por Athena! era imposible decidirse por alguno de los dos. Sus besos tan diferentes hacían que sus rodillas se doblaran de igual manera. ¿Qué tipo de chica fácil era?

Thanatos centró su mirada en Junet. Sus manos cogieron el borde del vestido y se lo quitó. Ella sintió cómo se lo quitaba por la cabeza y lo vio caer al suelo.

Ambos chicos quedaron pasmados al ver que no traía nada debajo. Junet se ruborizo un poco al darse cuenta de lo mismo y se preguntó si en el suero no tendría alguna droga. Un dejo de pudor la hizo cubrirse con los brazos sus senos y entrepierna.

\- Es bellísima. Quiero tocarla - suspiró Thanatos - Aleix, ¿estás de acuerdo?

Junet escuchó a Aleix moviéndose en el sofá algo incómodo.

\- Quiero ver, Thanatos. La próxima vez, tú serás él que mire - Había un rastro de reto en su voz de posesión.

El miedo se sacudió en el interior de Junet durante un momento ya que no le estaban preguntando a ella lo que deseaba, o si a le parecía bien lo que estaba pasando y nunca hubiera creído que el tan admirado Maestro Shaka fuera tan pervertido. Pero por el aspecto que ella tenía los dos varones sabían que ella no se opondría.

Al mismo tiempo, la conciencia comenzó a hacer mella en Junet. Shaka, Aleix o como quisiera llamarse ahora estaba tachado de traidor a Athena. Marín decía que se había acostado con él. Él decía que no. Geist decía siempre que los hombres decían cualquier cosa con tal de tener sexo. Momento… esto no era la vida real. Era un sueño solamente. Y de todos modos nada en su vida tenía sentido ahora. Quizás era mejor seguir los acontecimientos hasta donde quisieran llevarla. Ahora mismo, parecía que era directamente a los brazos de Thanatos. No era un mal sitio donde estar después de todo.

Thanatos la observó un momento, y luego la cogió de la mano.

\- Ven, bella. Enseñémosle a Aleix qué bonita eres.

Ella lo tomó de la mano y Thanatos la guío hasta el sofá, enfrente a Aleix. Fijó su mirada en la de él. La mirada oscura y caliente en los ojos de Aleix mientras miraba a Thanatos caminar detrás de ella, la hipnotizó hasta que el cuerpo grande y caliente de Thanatos la abrazó desde detrás y ella jadeó y cerró los ojos un segundo. Cuando los abrió fue para ver a Aleix mirándola de arriba a abajo. Era más que evidente que sus pantalones comenzaban a quedarle chicos del tiro.

Thanatos depositó suaves besos sobre su hombro desnudo. Ella podía sentir su aliento en su piel, el suave roce de su boca cuando rozó con sus labios su clavícula hasta el lugar donde su cuello se unía a su hombro. Allí, la mordió suavemente.

Era un gesto de dominación, de posesión. Era primario, erótico y provocó cosas maravillosas en su cuerpo. Junet cerró sus ojos y gimió, sintiendo su cuerpo caliente por la excitación. Thanatos mordió un poco más fuerte y a ella se le puso la piel de gallina por todo el cuerpo y aflojo el brazo que cubría su pecho.

Sonriendo al ver esto, continuó mordiéndola, Thanatos subió sus manos sensualmente, lentamente hasta sus pechos. Los ahuecó en sus grandes manos como su fueran dos pajarillos. Ella las sentía algo frías sobre su suave piel. Eso la hizo temblar. Probando, él movió sus dedos índices sobre sus endurecidos botoncitos, a un lado y a otro, a un lado y a otro.

Ella se retorció contra él, pero él la mantuvo en su sitio, manteniéndola abrazada entre sus fuertes brazos. Él amasó sus pechos, jugueteó y rozó sus sensitivos pezones. Junet gimió. Ella no tenía experiencia en esos menesteres, pero Thanatos era bueno en lo que hacía y con la penetrante mirada de Aleix/Shaka sobre ella... hacía que estuviera cerca de explotar.

Thanatos liberó la sujeción de su garganta y la sangre fluyó por su cuerpo en respuesta. Sus rodillas se sentían débiles. Si una bomba explotara en la calle, ella no se hubiera dado cuenta y mucho menos le importaría.

\- Quiero ver cómo haces que se corra - Aleix se relamió los labios - y Dime cómo se siente ella. De todos modos, es la única vez que te permitiré hacerlo o tendré que matarte.

La respiración de Junet se quedó atrapada en su garganta tanto por la amenaza como por lo que le estaban haciendo. Thanatos bajó la mano lentamente por su abdomen, sus dedos enredándose en su vello, para después ahondar entre sus muslos, forzándola suavemente a abrir las piernas y darle mejor acceso. Thanatos metió su mano entre sus muslos y deslizó su dedo medio dentro de ella. La invasión la hizo gemir. Aleix miraba toda la exhibición con una expresión necesitada en su bella cara. Esas expresiones si estuviera en el lugar de Thanatos no podría apreciarla de igual manera.

Thanatos deslizó su dedo dentro y fuera de ella con cuidado mientras respondía la pregunta de Aleix:

\- Esta mojada, caliente y apretada, y creo que quiere algo más.

La besó en el cuello y pregunto:

\- Te atreves a llegar hasta el final preciosa Junet?

\- Si - respondió sin respiración

Thanatos y Aleix sonrieron con complicidad y satisfacción.

\- Eso está bien. – dijo añadiendo un segundo dedo, estirando sus músculos un poco más, y deslizándolos dentro y fuera de ella lentamente

\- A ella le gusta que le quiten el control – dijo Aleix desabrochando su camisa despacio – Es una mujer con mucho poder en sus manos, pero a la vez le gusta que le ordenen.

\- ¿En serio pequeña? Porque nada me gusta más que dar órdenes y esperar a que me obedezcan – señaló Thanatos

\- Si - respondió con un gemido tembloroso.

Thanatos tomó su pecho con la otra mano y continuó con el hábil tormento. Al mismo tiempo tocó con la palma de la mano su punto más sensible, haciéndola jadear de placer.

\- Nada me gustaría más que usar su propio látigo para amarrarla y tenerla como yo quiera – dijo Aleix sorprendiendo a sus dos compañeros de aventuras.

Ella tembló violentamente, conjurando su mente una imagen de sí misma atada y a la merced sexual de esos dos hombres.

\- ¿Te gusta sentir mis dedos, Junet? – dijo el peli plata arrastrando las palabras con un tono sedoso. - No puedo esperar más para deslizarme dentro de ti. No puedo esperar para hacer que te corras en mi mano tampoco. Lo he esperado por meses.

Y con estas palabras Junet estalló empapando su mano. Su orgasmo fue tan poderoso que perdió la habilidad de mantenerse en pie y Thanatos tuvo que sujetarla para llevarla a la cama donde la deposito suavemente. Aleix los siguió para no perder detalle.

\- Ábrelas.

Obediente, ella separó sus piernas y Thanatos se arrodilló entre ellas, lamiéndola con largas lamidas. Sus fuertes manos la asieron de los muslos, manteniéndola abierta por casi por la fuerza. Junet arqueó la espalda y enterró los dedos en su pelo denso, sus pechos señalando el aire. Implacablemente, Thanatos la lamió, a veces metiendo su lengua en lo más profundo, parando, llevándola de nuevo hasta el borde de otro orgasmo. Thanatos la mantuvo en el sitio con sus manos grandes y bebió de sus fluidos. Junet no creía que pudiera escaparse de él, aunque quisiera. Thanatos parecía poseído por el sabor de ella haciendo sonidos de satisfacción.

Abrumada por el placer, Junet sólo podía respirar con dificultad. Ella echó su cabeza atrás y se encontró con la mirada de los más hermosos ojos azules que ella hubiera visto nunca sentada junto a ella, mientras la cabeza de Thanatos se balanceaba entre sus piernas abiertas.

Aleix se agachó y le dio un suave beso antes de tocarle el hombro a Thanatos.

\- Mi turno

Gruñendo por tener que quitarse, intercambiaron lugares. Aleix se subió sobre Junet y la besó. Junet mordió su labio inferior suavemente y Aleix se estremeció contra ella. Ella le alcanzó y pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para atraerlo más cerca y Aleix atacó su boca hambrienta, penetrándola con la lengua.

Entre sus piernas, Aleix chupó su punto más sensible dentro de su boca, lamiéndolo y jugando con él como si fuera un trozo de un caramelo. Aleix deslizó un dedo, luego dos dentro de ella y la folló con ellos. Thanatos llegó junto a ella para besarla y tomar ambos botoncitos entre sus dedos haciendo un poco de presión que hizo que Junet se arqueara y se corrió gimiendo en la boca abierta de Thanatos. Su cuerpo convulsionó en el más implacable placer que había tenido nunca.

Los dos únicamente se dedicaron a contemplarla mientras ella se dio el lujo de tener un pensamiento sobre la depravación de la situación: un hombre entre sus piernas y otro en su pecho. Eso debía ser uno de los mayores pecados para una joven, pero ¿cómo podía algo que se sentía tan bien estar mal? ¿Sería que se lo podría preguntar a Shion sin que pegara el grito en el cielo?

\- Ustedes dos van a matarme. – dijo Junet – Tal vez no estoy hecha para manejar a dos hombres.

\- Todavía nos falta mucha preciosa – dijo Thanatos quitándose el cinturón, pero Aleix se levantó de repente.

\- No. Tenemos que detenernos aquí. – proclamó

\- ¿Que? ¿Por qué? – dijo Thanatos comenzando a molestarse

\- Si. ¿Por qué? – preguntó Junet incorporándose y tapando su cuerpo con una almohada

\- Porque… porque… - Por primera vez Aleix se ruborizó un poco – Ella todavía es doncella.

Thanatos se quedó en silencio y volteó a ver a Junet quien estaba más molesta que agradecida por la situación.

Junet salió corriendo de la habitación completamente avergonzada, para chocar con Shaina quien le dio una sonora cachetada y cuando Aleix y Thanatos salieron al pasillo tras ella, ambos volvieron a ser deslumbrados y cada un regresaron al Spa, y el otro al jardín verde con flores completamente frustrados.

Hades le vacío la cubeta de palomitas en la cabeza a Poseidón visiblemente molesto.

\- ¿Por qué te enojas?

\- Porque solo me dejas con ganas de más y Perséfone no está por aquí idiota. - respondió – Los hubieras dejado seguir!

\- ¡Claro que no! – dijo el dios de los mares quitándose la cubeta – Te dije que era castigo para Thanatos. De haber seguido hubiera sido premio.

\- ¿Ok, pero y a Aleix?

\- Por diversos motivos

\- Explícate

\- 1.- Porque si está soñando quiere decir que está dormido en horas de trabajo y aprovecha que no estoy

\- Buen punto

\- 2.- Se supone que está cumpliendo un castigo, tendría que estar trabajando aún más duro.

\- Cierto

\- 3.- Si resulta que el HDP es Shaka, solo estoy perdiendo tiempo dinero y esfuerzo en el estúpido juicio.

\- Pero fastidiarías a Athena y compañía que es mucho más valioso – contesto Hades – Y además tus filas están completas.

\- Bueno, eso sí. ¡Y es obediente, leal y compasivo con mis criaturas marinas – respondió Poseidón – Pero aun así no le iba a dar de premio a una virgen!

\- Tienes razón. Y ahora… donde encuentro a alguien que me ayude con mi enorme problema – dijo señalando la tienda de campaña de sus pantalones.

\- A mí ni me veas. Date un baño de agua fría y acompáñame a Atenas. Ya putearemos por ahí.

\- Ok. Pero ayúdame a llevar este armatroste a mi closet. – pidió Hades señalando la máquina de Morpheous – Ni creas que les voy a dejar tan valioso juguete a esos dos.

Poseidón asintió y comenzaron a desarmar las piezas. Ya se la pediría en otra ocasión para manipular a alguien más adelante.

Junet despertó lentamente solo para ver a la enfermera Lenk, Shaina, Shion y Mu la miraban fijamente.

\- ¿Lo ven? Les dije que siempre funcionaba – dijo la enfermera tomando sus signos vitales

\- ¿Dónde… dónde estoy? – preguntó Junet viendo a los tres

\- ¡Cariño nos espantaste! – dijo Shaina abrazándola – Te quejabas, sudabas frio y no podamos despertarte. ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te duele algo?

Shion y Mu intercambiaron una mirada y una sonrisa cómplice. No era como si nunca hubieran escuchado o visto a una mujer "quejarse" de esa forma. La enfermera intercepto estas miradas y le dio una palmada en la nuca a los dos.

\- A veces nuestra morfina provoca ese efecto – dijo – Salgan para que pueda lavar y cambiar el vendaje.

Shaina no vio este último movimiento de la enfermera, pero aun sonriendo, los dos arianos salieron de la habitación.

\- No. No me duele nada. – dijo Junet – Pero me siento muy muy cansada.

\- Tan pronto terminemos la curación – repitió la enfermera – aunque no sé qué se hace pues ya solo queda un rasguño. No me había tocado ver nada así excepto por algunos pacientes del Dr. G.

Las dos chicas sonrieron y Junet se dejó curar. Menos mal que solo había sido un sueño, pero, aun así, le hubiera gustado llegar más allá con ellos. ¿Porque había tenido Aleix o Shaka que arruinárselo? A pesar de eso, cuando volvió a quedarse dormida hizo todo lo posible por retomar el sueño donde lo dejo, pero eso nunca sucedió.

 **Agosto 24, 1 pm**

 **Casa de los Smirnov**

 **Columbus Isle, Bahamas**

Los incesantes pasos y el rechinido de botas sobre madera terminaron de despertar a Laura. Cuando finalmente pudo enfocar los ojos, se dio cuenta que yacía en una cama pequeña pero pulcra y decorada con mucha modestia. El sol ya entraba por la ventana, y las voces iban y venían. Sin saber exactamente dónde estaba, salió de la cama y se dio cuenta que solo traía una playera de algodón que les llegaba a las rodillas a modo de Pijama fue a la ventana y no vio ni barrotes ni seguros y estaba casi segura de que se veía la playa unos metros más adelante. Caminó hacia la puerta y ya tenía una mano en el picaporte cuando escuchó a tres personas hablar y se detuvo de darle vuelta.

\- Yo creo que le va a pegar muy duro la perdida – dijo la voz de un hombre mayor.

\- Tampoco será fácil decírselo. - contestó otro - Recuerdas como hablaba de el?

\- Lo importante es que pudimos recuperarlos a ellos - contestó una mujer que reconoció como la de la tía Lucy – Pero estoy de acuerdo en que sufrirá mucho.

Mil y una tontería cada vez más dramática, surgieron en la imaginación de Laura. ¿Dónde estaban Saga y Kanon? Acaso alguno de ellos…

Abrió la puerta de inmediato y preguntó con voz desesperada:

\- ¿De qué perdida está hablando?

Los tres adultos mayores la rodearon. Uno de ellos vestía una bata de doctor.

\- ¡Niña! ¡Despertaste! – exclamó la tía Lucy - ven, regresa a la cama para que te examinen...

\- ¡No! yo no quiero ver ningún doctor. ¿Dónde están Saga y Kanon? quiero verlos de inmediato.

Los dos hombres la miraron como si estuviera loca. El medico dio un paso al frente, pero ella retrocedió.

\- ¡A mí un médico no pone un dedo encima hasta no verlos! – dijo angustiada

\- Mejor llévela Lucy, o capaz que pone toda la casa de cabeza. - dijo el tercer hombre

\- Está bien. – dijo agarrándola de la mano llevándola a una habitación al final del pasillo. En la puerta tenía un barco por lo que claramente era la habitación de un varón.

Tocaron a la puerta, pero nadie les respondió, por lo que la tía Lucy abrió con cuidado la puerta y ambas entraron. Saga estaba acostado tranquilamente en la cama con los ojos cerrados por lo que temiendo lo peor, Laura corrió hacia su marido poniendo su oído en el corazón para tratar de escuchar su respiración. La tía Lucy la miró comprensivamente.

\- Tranquila niña, solo está agotado - dijo – regresa a la cama a descansar.

\- ¿Yo me quiero quedar con él por favor – suplicó - y Kanon? donde esta Kanon?

\- En la habitación de Tania, dormido también. Mi sobrina está vigilando para avisarnos cuando despierte.

\- ¿Puedo ir a ver como esta y me regreso aquí, por favor?

\- Claro, es la puerta que sigue

Laura se acercó a la tía Lucy y le dio un gran abrazo.

\- Muchas gracias por todo.

\- No hay de qué.

Laura se separó de la tía Lucy y fue a la puerta de al lado que solo esta emparejada y vio que una hermosa chica de largo cabello casi plateado estaba sentada a un lado de la cama acariciando la mejilla de Kanon con el dorso de la mano y una expresión de ternura. Laura la observó unos segundos antes de decidirse a tocar a la puerta para darle tiempo a la chica de recomponerse. Tania se levantó rápidamente y se volvió hacia la puerta.

\- Hola. ¿Tú debes ser la sobrina de la tía Lucy verdad? Tania me parece. – dijo Laura cortésmente

Tania asintió un poco alejándose de la cama mientras hizo Laura hizo lo contrario.

\- ¿Solo quiero saber cómo está?

\- Vivo... cansado... El medico dice que sorprendentemente no corre peligro – contestó Tania

Laura le tomó la muñeca y verificó que tuviera pulso suspirando aliviada.

\- ¿Me estas llamando mentirosa? – preguntó molesta

\- ¡No! ¡No! No me malentiendas es solo que… ni yo misma puedo creer que estemos vivos. – aclaró Laura volviendo a ver a su cuñado.

\- Tampoco nosotros lo creemos – dijo acercándose a Kanon del otro lado de la cama - Su señal se perdió... y después los guardacostas encontraron un pedazo de... - guardo silencio al ver donde se encontraba - Todos iban a ir a buscarlos cuando los encontraron. Dicen que fue un milagro.

\- ¿Encontraron un pedazo de qué?

Tania le tapó las orejas a Kanon con suavidad mientras susurro:

\- La proa del orgullo marino. No quedó nada.

\- dios mío!

Tania le hizo una señal a Laura para que guardara silencio y saliera de su habitación para no molestarlo.

\- Avísame cualquier cambio - le contestó Laura en voz baja y se devuelve volviendo a la habitación donde estaba Saga

Para su alegría, en los pocos minutos que Laura había ido a ver a Kanon, Saga se había despertado, incorporado en la cama y el medico aprovechaba para revisar sus signos vitales. Laura se quedó en el marco de la puerta observándolo y respirando más tranquila al verlo incorporado. Saga la vio, se le iluminaron los ojos y extendió los brazos hacia ella momento que ella aprovecho para abalanzarse contra él y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

\- ouch ouch! – gimio el

Laura se separó de el de inmediato.

\- lo siento, lo siento. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te duele?

\- era broma – sonrío – no tengo nada.

\- no me da risa. – dijo muy seria.

\- a mi sí. Hubieras visto tu cara

El Dr. Sonrió satisfecho del examen y salió de la habitación para encontrarse con las otras dos personas.

\- ¿A todo esto... dónde estamos? – preguntó Saga al no reconocer el lugar.

\- En la casa de la tía Lucy y sus sobrinos – respondió Laura mientras veía como Saga hacia una mueca.

\- no dejes que le hagan nada a mi cabello. esa escuincla del demonio está loca!

\- no, pero tú tampoco le digas así porque estamos en su casa – lo regano Laura sentándose en la cama

\- ¿Y mi hermano? donde esta Kanon?

\- En la habitación de al lado con Tania.

\- está bien?

\- Está dormido al igual que lo estabas tú. Parece que liberaron mucha energía y luego la ola les cayó encima. Si quieres vamos y lo ves, pero no te vayas a pelear con Tania por favor este no es el momento.

\- difícil porque no la soporto - dijo Saga incorporándose y saliendo de la cama únicamente en bóxer.

\- Haz un esfuerzo amor. ¿Hazlo por mi sí?

\- Si es por ti, lo hare con gusto. – dijo Saliendo junto con Laura quien sonreía por la respuesta.

En el pasillo pudieron escuchar gritos de Kanon en un idioma que ninguno de los dos logró comprender.

\- Ya despertó – susurró Saga abriendo la puerta y corriendo hacia su hermano al ver que mantenía a Vladimir sujeto por el cuello de su camisa mientras Tania trataba de separarlos sin conseguirlo.

\- ¡Basta Kanon! ¡Suéltalo! – dijo Saga viendo como el chico no parecía tenerle miedo a su hermano - Que está pasando?

Kanon miró a Saga queriéndolo retar, pero bajo los ojos avergonzado y soltó sus manos regresando a la cama a sentarse en la orilla. Vlad tomó la situación de forma muy calmada y salió después de murmurarle algo a Tania.

\- ¿Hermano, estas bien? – preguntó Saga preocupado.

\- Si

\- Yo mejor los dejo solos - dijo Tania, pero Kanon le tomó la mano para evitar que se fuera mientras le lanzaba una súplica con la mirada.

Tania asintió como si supiera porque se lo pedía y se sentó junto a él en silencio. Saga hizo lo mismo que ella, pero del otro lado.

\- Kanon, por Athena! ¿dime que pasa? ¿Porque estas así?

\- Nada

\- Kanon...

Kanon bajo la cara para esconder sus sentimientos y Saga lo abrazó. Laura no sabía cómo reaccionar o decir ante ese apoyo de hermanos.

\- Solo... solo tengo hambre... – mintió Kanon - Dile a la tía Lucy que si puede prepararnos algo... yo se lo pago después.

\- Está bien – dijo Saga saliendo de la habitación tomando de la mano a Laura – Te traeré algo rico.

Kanon y Tania se quedaron solos en la habitación y Tania se levantó para cerrar la puerta y regresó para ponerse frente a él.

\- Kanon...

Kanon no pudo seguir ocultando su dolor y la jaló hacia el para que su cara quedara a la altura de su vientre y la abrazó fuertemente comenzando a llorar. Era como el llanto desconsolado de un niño al que su primera mascota fallece en sus brazos. El miedo de fracasar y el alivio de saber que sus hermanos estaban vivos, solo era opacado ante el sentimiento de saber que su bebe, su orgullo marino había muerto sin que él hubiera podido hacer algo para impedirlo. Tania lo abrazó en silencio conmovida por su reacción. Le acarició el cabello y le dio algunos suaves besos sobre su cabeza.

\- En serio lo siento Kanon…

\- ¿Por qué? Él no les hizo nada – dijo aun abrazándola – Había trabajado mucho en el para convertirlo en el mejor…

\- Y puedes volver a hacerlo…

\- ¡No! ¡Por culpa de mi hermano nunca puedo tener nada bueno… todo me lo quitan o se destruye y no es justo!

\- Si, no tienes que decirme las propiedades tan beneficiosas de tener un gemelo, pero hay algo que tu hermano nunca podrá quitarte ni destruirlo…

\- ¿En serio? Porque mi casa quedo hecha…

\- Jajajaja tontito… hablo de mi – dijo Tania con ternura – Recuerda que tú eres mejor y más guapo y el único que podrá acceder a mí.

\- Pero lo va a intentar. Lo conozco. – dijo alzando su rostro hacia ella – Intentara separarte de mí.

Tania acercó sus labios a los de Kanon y tomando su cara lo besó dulcemente.

\- Te prometo que, si lo intenta, le arrojare miel en su cabello y eso le va a doler más que una patada en las bolas.

Esto último hizo sonreír a Kanon quien no pudo evitar tomarla entre sus brazos para seguirla besando e incluso tumbarla en la cama sin que Tania se opusiera en ningún momento.

Laura guio a Saga a la recamara de Vlad en lugar de la cocina para poder platicar un poco antes de seguir las instrucciones de Kanon. Saga cerró la puerta y Laura abrazó fuertemente a Saga.

\- que sucede? – preguntó abrazándola también con ternura.

\- pensé que te perdía cuando el barco se destruyó y tú y Kanon seguían ahí - dijo Laura

\- cuantas veces tengo que prometerte que no me va a pasar nada?

\- es que no es tu culpa yo lo sé, pero las circunstancias no ayudan

\- bueno, pero estamos aquí, sanos y salvos. No sé cómo, pero lo estamos – aseguró Saga

Laura se separó un poco de Saga para verlo a los ojos.

\- ¿Sobre eso… estoy confundida y tal vez necesito que me contestes primero que es un cosmos residual? - dijo

\- Cuando has tenido contacto directo con un dios o ha estado involucrado de algún modo contigo, deja un rastro con su cosmos, una huella que solo los dioses o las personas muy cercanas a ellos pueden ver esa huella e identificar a que dios pertenecen – contestó Saga intrigado.

\- ¿Y esa huella cuanto puede durar?

\- Varios meses… incluso y años.

\- Ahhh. ¿Y Misa y Anfitrite tienen algo que ver entre ellas? – volvió a preguntar Laura.

\- jajaja no. Son completamente diferentes. Ya dime que sucede.

Laura se sentó en la cama y él se sentó junto a ella. Laura entonces le contó todo lo que había pasado entre cuando había despertado en el fondo del mar, hasta que había despertado en la cama de la habitación de al lado.

Saga no la interrumpió ni una vez hasta que terminó su relato y estaba entre serio y curioso:

\- Tal vez Kanon podría decirnos o esclarecer el asunto. Aprovechemos que no están los adultos con él y podemos platicar.

Tocaron a la puerta y Tania les abrió de inmediato. Ambos pudieron ver que Kanon se había metido de nuevo a la cama más tranquilo, pero estaba volteando hacia la ventana.

\- Voy a traer una jarra de agua fresca - dijo Tania saliendo de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

Saga y Laura se sentaron al pie de la cama. Saga fue el que rompió el silencio.

\- Hermano, ¿ya te sientes mejor?

\- Si

\- ¿Podemos importunarte 5 minutos? Laura tiene una historia que necesito escuches y me des tu opinión.

\- Ok - contesto Kanon sin voltear.

Saga la hizo una señal y Laura le relató a Kanon lo mismo que le dijo a Saga.

\- Según lo que ella me hizo entender el tsunami iba dirigido a nosotros, y las flechas igual pero no pudieron atinar porque la que las lanzaba tenía mala puntería – agregó al final

Kanon se medió incorporó y podía verse el enfado en su rostro mientras miraba a su hermano.

\- Bueno cuñada, puedes ahora estar segura de que no es contigo el problema sino con tu marido.

\- ¿Yo?

\- ¿A quién han tratado de matar aquí al menos tres veces? – gritó Kanon – Nos estas llevando a nosotros dos entre las malditas patas! ¿Qué dices que fue lo último que te dijo Anfitrite?

\- Que te dijera a ti que negociáramos con Eris porque la próxima vez no tendríamos tanta suerte.

Kanon le azota la almohada en la cabeza a Saga quien no reaccionó mal pues, aunque él no recordaba tener nada que ver con esa diosa, pudo haber sido de cuando era patriarca y apenas estaba cobrándosela.

\- ¡Pues qué demonios le hiciste!

\- yo? nada! (Creo)

\- Eris... Eris... algo que no te acuerdes?

\- No. Hace mucho tiempo que no tengo nada que ver con ella – afirmó Saga.

\- ¿Y tú? - se voltea hacia Laura - Que tienes tu que ver con Eris o Anfitrite?

\- ¡No tengo ni la más mínima idea, Anfitrite fue la que nombro a mi mama y luego estaba curiosa por saber cuándo fue la última vez que Artemisa hablo conmigo, pero nada más!

\- Pues Fanny solo entra al juego cuando Poseidón no está en el reino submarino y no sé qué diantres pudieron haber hecho esos seis para que ella los castigara así, pero debió ser algo grande.

\- Anny? – Preguntó Saga – Te cogiste a esa diosa?

Kanon comenzó a darle más cojinazos a su hermano ruborizado y prefirió cambiar el tema:

\- ¿Estaba Aleix ahí?

\- Yo no lo vi, pero dijeron algo que al parecer también estaba castigado

Kanon se abraza las rodillas.

\- Entonces no podre preguntarle y estamos en serios problemas. Los ataques son cada vez más pesados y certeros y dudo que si hay una próxima vez salgamos vivos – dijo pensativo

Laura aún tenía que quitarse la espinita.

\- ¿Alguno de los dos me puede explicar a qué se refería Anfitrite con lo de las burbujas y porque esta hablaba de mi mama y de Artemisa?

Kanon se volvió a su hermano.

\- ¿Tiene la marca?

\- No.

\- Entonces descartamos lo de que eres una de sus bastarditas – dijo Kanon ahora recibiendo un almohadazo de Saga por irrespetuoso.

Tania tocó a la puerta y la abrió. Traía una bandeja con una jarra con agua de limón y cuatro vasos ofreciéndoselo a los 3.

\- muchas gracias – dijo tomando el vaso.

Saga tomó otro a regañadientes. Tania le dio el suyo a Kanon también pero cuando puso la jarra en la mesita y se disponía a salir, Kanon la jala por la cintura para sentarla en sus piernas en un claro desafío a su hermano quien prefirió tomar su agua viendo hacia la ventana.

\- Tania sabes si Julián está en el hotel?

\- No. Salió hacia Grecia ayer. – respondió Tania algo turbada de que Kanon hiciera esas pequeñas demostraciones de afecto frente a su hermano y cunada.

\- ¿Con Aleix?

\- No. Aleix esta con Miss Sho tomando mi lugar en el Bar en tanga y corbatín.

Laura tomó de su agua para esconder su sonrisa y se apoyó en el costado de Saga. Tania intentaba zafarse de sus brazos con sutileza, pero solo metía más la mano por la cintura de su falda.

\- ¿Y quién quedo a cargo del hotel? Zeus?

\- No. El único que está ahorita de la familia es el Sr. Fes – respondió Tania ruborizándose.

\- Que lastima – dijo Kanon – con él no me llevo.

\- Uy y ahorita anda de malas. – respondió Tania – Dice que por culpa de… no me acuerdo quien, su esposa ya no puede venir a visitarlo.

\- Eso es extraño – señaló Saga

\- Mucho. Han tenido que mover a huéspedes a la otra ala del hotel por el ruido que hace en el taller, pero es un amor. – señaló Tania con una sonrisa

\- tú te llevas bien con él? – preguntó Saga.

\- Claro. Es mi amigo – respondió Tania

Saga miró fijamente a Kanon y este supo que le estaba pidiendo que la enviara a ella. Kanon volteó hacia Tania y le preguntó con una sonrisa:

\- ¿Crees que podrías decirle que nos encuentre aquí? Es de vital importancia para nosotros.

\- ¿Por qué no mejor en su casa? ¿Aquí no cabemos todos - dijo Vlad de forma agresiva desde el marco de la puerta haciendo voltear a todos - Que parte de no te quiero cerca de ninguna de las dos no se entendió?

\- Vlad! – exclamó Tania apenada.

\- ¡Tú cállate!

Laura observó la mirada de hielo de Vlad y los puños y le parecieron extrañamente familiares.

\- Mejor ve a ayudarle a la tía con el Dr. Para que los dé de alta y se larguen de aquí. – dijo el gemelo de Tania

Pero Kanon no estuvo contento con su intervención:

\- Ella se queda aquí- aclaró Kanon con voz firme

Vlad sonrió de manera sarcástica

\- ¿En serio? ¿Quién eres tú para pedir eso?

Kanon miró fijamente a los ojos de Vlad mientras respiraba profundamente para no agarrarlo a golpes.

\- ...

\- ¿Ves Tania? Ahora obedece o le diré a tía Lucy lo que dijiste bajo fiebre.

Tania se ruborizó y sin mirar a Kanon se levantó de sus piernas para ir con su hermano, pero Kanon la volvió a sentar en el mismo lugar.

\- Su novio.

Saga, Vlad y Tania voltearon a ver a Kanon con incredulidad y para sorpresa de toda la temperatura de la habitación comenzó a descender rápidamente como si un ventarrón helado la hubiera atravesado. A pesar de eso Kanon sabía que había otras prioridades en ese momento así que le susurró algo a Tania y le plantó un beso para no dejar en duda lo que acababa de decir frente a Vlad.

Este al ver la escena salió muy molesto de la habitación azotando la puerta tras de él y Tania, obedeciendo a Kanon, salió detrás de él. Podía escucharse una discusión muy fuerte en un idioma que Laura no comprendió, pero Saga sí. Sabía que el hermano de la escuincla del demonio tampoco estaba de acuerdo con esa relación y eso podría jugar a su favor.

\- Ok. Tania ira por... carajo! ¿está el aire acondicionado al máximo o qué? - dijo Kanon haciendo que Saga fuera a revisar - Va a ir por Hefestos y el que nos diga cómo comunicarnos con ella.

\- Yo creo que está roto porque ni siquiera esta prendido según esto – dijo Saga

\- El almuerzo esta listooooooooooo - gritó la tía Lucy en el pasillo como si hubiera leído la mente de los gemelos - vengan a la mesa! jugo de maracuyá frescooooooooooo.

\- ¡Yo quiero, yo quiero! – exclamó Laura – Vamos amor?

\- Alla te alcanzo – dijo Saga.

Laura asintió y se dirigió a la cocina mientras Saga se volteó algo molesto hacia su hermano.

\- ¿Pero tu estas completamente idiota o que te pasa? – le gritó Saga – Acaso no vez que su hermano no te quiere?

Kanon puso sus manos en la nuca entrelazando sus dedos y cruzando las piernas a la altura de sus tobillos.

\- ¿Eso cuando me ha detenido para hacer lo que quiero? Tania estará conmigo hasta que a mí se me dé la gana y ni su hermano ni mi hermano podrán hacer algo al respecto.

\- No entiendo que te pasa. En serio. ¡No está a tu nivel! – siguió diciendo Saga haciendo enojar a su hermano cada vez más.

\- No sé a qué nivel te refieres. – siguió diciendo Kanon - Económico? Los dos estamos jodidos gracias a la familia. ¿Social? Nos codeamos con las mismas personas. ¿Intelectual? Cierto. ¿Ella tendrá un título y yo no. Sexual? Créeme cuando te digo que ella está al nivel que requiero y mucho más.

\- Vamos Kanon. ¿Por qué insistes en lo mismo? – dijo Saga en un tono dramático – Las has tenido más bonitas.

Kanon comenzó a reír burlonamente.

\- ¿Me estas jodiendo verdad? Es exactamente lo que te dije de Laura y tan te valió madres que te fuiste a vivir con ella. ¿Tan mal te fue o qué?

\- ¡Claro que no! Ella y yo somos extremadamente felices. – contestó Saga – En serio estas comparando a esa escuincla con mi Lau?

Los gritos entre esos dos se escuchaban hasta la cocina, donde Laura se encontró con la tía Lucy que servía los platos.

\- la puedo ayudar en algo? – dijo Laura.

\- No niña, ya está todo hecho. – contestó la señora - Disculparan que no sea una comida tan suculenta, pero no esperábamos visitas.

\- No tía Lucy, no se preocupe por eso. Más bien muchas gracias por acogernos en su casa y ayudarnos

\- Nos han pegado un susto como no se había visto aquí en varios años. – dijo sirviéndole un vaso de jugo a Laura – Si mal no recuerdo, desde que mi difunto Rommel se perdió en el mar.

Laura no quería que se pusiera melancólica así que prefirió seguir preguntando.

\- ¿Como fue que nos encontraron? – preguntó – Su sobrina me dijo algo del radar.

\- En realidad, mi sobrino los encontró. El capitán Ron fue a pedir a la guardia costera que le diera la última ubicación del orgullo marino porque no se había comunicado con él desde hacía varias horas y cuando el capitán Brown no encontró señal del barco en su radar ni con el satélite, pensaron lo peor. Le dio la última ubicación conocida y él se la dio a mi sobrino. Vlad, al ser el administrador del señor Kanon, salió a buscarlos en su jet ski y varios barcos pesqueros de aquí también. Los encontró en un islote y dio la señal con bengalas. Los trajeron aquí para que los atendiera el medico porque era más rápido y para vigilar su recuperación de ser necesario.

\- Entonces también toca darle las gracias a su sobrino. – dijo Laura tomándose el jugo - A Saga ya lo reviso el medico a fondo verdad? ¿a Kanon también?

La tía Lucy asintió con la cabeza.

\- A los tres los reviso el médico mientras dormían. No tenían huesos rotos ni hipotermia que es lo más común por estar tanto tiempo en el agua. ¿Tu recuerdas que fue lo que paso? chocaron con algo?

\- Una ola nos embistió y terminamos ahí – contestó evadiendo los detalles

\- que mal. tan bonito que estaba ese barco

Se escuchó un portazo y segundos más tarde llegó Saga agitado y acomodándose el cabello.

\- parece que es el día de pelea entre hermanos – dijo la tía Lucy – mis niños también salieron gritando. Pero eso es bueno. Quiere decir que se sienten bien

Saga miró a la tía Lucy quien le entrego un omelette con verduras y queso.

\- Muchas gracias por la comida.

\- No se preocupe. ¿Vendrá el señor Kanon?

\- En un rato más. Dice que esperara... a comer con ustedes.

\- ¡Oh! que honor. Entonces deberé preparar algo más rico. Iré por unos conchales frescos para hacerle su plato favorito - se quitó el delantal – Se quedan en su casa y si Vlad les hace algo avísenme y le doy su jalón de orejas.

Laura le sonrió y esperó a que la tía Lucy se fuera para decir:

\- están haciendo competencia de hermanos para ver qué familia se porta más idiota?

\- No me gusta ella para Kanon y no me voy a cansar de decírselo – respondió Saga en voz baja mientras condimentaba sus huevos - incluso el hermano de ella no quiere a Kanon. que más necesita?

\- Amor, tú me dijiste que querías ver a tu hermano feliz y que encontrara una mujer que lo hiciera feliz y si esa mujer es Tania, ¿estás dispuesto a cortar la felicidad de tu hermano solo porque no te tomaste el trabajo de conocerla?

Saga recargó su cara en su mano escuchándola atentamente mientras comía

\- No pierdes nada intentándolo o haciendo el esfuerzo es más ganas mucho si resulta bien por Kanon porque sabe que contó contigo, pero si no igual al menos si no resulta le podrás decir te lo dije.

\- mmm... tendrás que convencerme

\- y cómo quieres que te convenza?

\- creo que sabes bien como – respondió Saga poniendo la mano libre en la rodilla de Laura - si llegamos a su cabaña antes tendremos oportunidad de que intentes convencerme una y otra y otra y otra vez.

Laura sonrió coqueta.

\- Creo que me falla la memoria. Vas a tener que explicarlo con más detalle – retó.

Saga comenzó a subir su mano rumbo a su entrepierna y a acercarse para darle un beso, pero Vlad entró a la cocina interrumpiéndolos.

\- Lo siento. Esperaba ver a mi tía.

Laura da un suspiro de desilusión y Saga se separó de ella para seguir comiendo.

\- tranquilo amor. esta es su casa – le susurró a Saga y después se volvió a Vlad - dijo que iba por algunos ingredientes.

\- Si. Esta es mi casa y espero que la respeten como tal - dijo sirviéndose un vaso de agua haciendo que Saga lo mirara sorprendido.

\- es una amenaza?

\- es un consejo. – contestó Vlad sin inmutarse ante la mirada asesina de Saga.

\- creo que la tía Lucy se equivocó cuando me hablaba de su sobrino – contestó Laura - Me decía lo orgullosa que esta de él, lo amable, responsable y educado que es, pero desde que estoy aquí solo he visto a alguien que parece enojado con todo el mundo, así que me pregunto si la tía Lucy se equivocó o no, pero claro pueden ser figuraciones mías.

Vlad comenzó a reír de forma amargada.

\- ¿Pobre de la tía no? Cuanto sufriría al saber la verdad que tanto le quiere ocultar Tania. – dijo - Pareciera que ellas estarían mucho mejor sin mí... - se puso a pensar - Sí. Tal vez eso sería lo mejor - dejó el vaso vacío en el fregadero de la cocina y salió de nuevo de la casa.

Laura y Saga se quedaron viendo hacia la puerta.

\- está enojado con todos o con el mismo?

\- Me recuerda de algún modo a Camus - dice saga terminando sus huevos

\- por la cara de pastel que tienen la mayoría de las veces?

\- y por lo sangroncito

\- Jajajaja

No pasaron ni treinta segundos antes de que Tania entrara a la casa con un hombre de casi 2 metros pelirrojo y fornido.

\- Buenas tardes. – dijo el recién llegado

\- Buenas Tardes

\- Es por acá señor Fes - dijo Tania - disculpe el tiradero, pero...

\- ya sé, ya se... estas convaleciente y no hiciste tu quehacer. – bromeo sonriendo - Con su permiso.

Tania llevo a Fes con Kanon y tocó la puerta.

\- ¡Hola! Kanon tienes visita! – dijo en tono cantarino

\- Gracias. – Kanon se incorporó en la cama – Lamento no levantarme, pero creo que en esta casa adoran verme en calzones – dijo sonriendo viendo a Tania quien se ruborizó al escucharlo

\- Es que su ropa estaba empapada y está en la secadora – se justificó – Voy por ella.

\- Gracias.

Una vez que hubo salido ambos se dejaron de jueguitos.

\- Se que no le caigo bien. – dijo Kanon

\- ¿En serio? Wow y yo creí que ponía una buena cara de póker – dijo Fes – Pero te equivocas. No eres tú con quien tengo un problema sino con tu cara.

Kanon se mostró sorprendido.

\- ¿Como dice?

\- Bueno, es idéntica a la de tu hermano que esta allá afuera con la preciosa latina en pijama. – dijo Hefestos

\- ¡No me digas que le hizo algo porque lo mato! – dijo Kanon tomando un vaso de limonada al comprender que si era así, sus posibilidades de negociar con Eris serian mínimas.

\- Si y no. No puedo sentirme a gusto con uno de los ex amantes de mi esposa.

Kanon comenzó a ahogarse y tuvo que darle ligeritas palmadas en la espalda.

\- ¿Que hizo que?

\- Bueno, posiblemente no se acuerda, pero yo sí. Fue en su etapa en la que Ares lo uso como avatar. Ya hace casi diez años. – Explico el dios herrero – Pero no esperaras que lo perdone.

\- Ok. Ok. Menos mal que no le va a hacer el favor a él. – aclaró a Fes – Podría usted ayudarme a encontrar a la diosa Eris? Es de vida o muerte.

\- ¿Para ti?

\- Si

\- Lo dudo. – dijo extrañado – Eris al que menos necesita de enemigo es a Poseidón que es lo que sucederá si por sus tonterías te pasa algo.

\- Bueno, parece que no ha visto usted las noticias de Atenas verdad? – preguntó Kanon exponiéndole todas las situaciones por las que habían pasado.

Hefestos no cambiaba su expresión serena, pero Kanon sabia por ciertos gestos, que estaba a punto de estallar.

\- Y por eso, le pido humildemente que me ayude. – dijo Kanon – Hare lo que quiera. Solo quiero quitármela de encima.

\- No debería de meterme Kanon, ¿pero sabes? Por su culpa no he podido ver a mi esposa e hizo que me encadenaran como perro – Kanon abrió los ojos con sorpresa. – Te diré todo lo que necesites saber. Solo no me involucres y si te voy a pedir algo. Veras…

Tania llegó a la cocina para sentarse junto a Laura y pasarle la ropa seca de los dos.

\- Ojalá el señor Fes ayude a Kanon. – dijo – ¡Es un buen hombre, aunque su señora es una… - voltea a verlos – Oh! Lo siento. Hable sin pensar.

\- Me sucede todo el tiempo – dijo Laura comprensivamente

Se sumieron en un silencio incomodo por unos minutos en los que Tania miró fijamente a Saga.

\- Lo que dijo Kanon hace rato de que es mi novio…. solo fue para molestar a mi hermano.

A Saga se le iluminó la mirada.

\- en serio?

\- si.

\- ¿Y prometes que nunca lo serás? – se aventuró a preguntar Saga para sorpresa de Laura

Tania lo miró fijamente y se levantó de la mesa con actitud inocente para situarse detrás de él y abrazarlo del cuello para murmurar a su oído.

\- No te prometo nada "cuñadito" porque eres tan desagradable y chocoso, que, si con decirle que, si a Kanon te fastidio esa expresión facial de niño bonito, ten por seguro que lo hare. Por lo menos mi hermano tiene una razón válida, pero tu solo eres egoísta y mamon.

Saga estaba a punto de levantarse e increparla, cuando Tania lo soltó al ver entrar a Fes, y corrió hacia él.

\- Listo chiquita. Asunto arreglado – dijo Fes a Tania tomándola de la barbilla

\- ¿En serio? ¡Gracias señor Fes! Le debo una. – dijo Tania sonriendo.

\- Sí. ¡Ya no tienes de que preocuparte y ustedes dos... dice Kanon que vayan a la cabaña para que se den una ducha y vayan de shopping otra vez porque mañana temprano los tres se van a Miami!

Los tres lo miraron asombrados

\- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Laura – Pero…

\- ¿Se tienen que ir tan pronto? - preguntó Tania desilusionada a Fes

\- Si. Es imperativo. mañana sale el avión para allá Y tú vas con ellos. – dijo el dios herrero haciendo que Saga abriera grande la boca por la sorpresa.

\- ¿Yo? por qué? – preguntó Tania.

\- Kanon dice que ni siquiera una ola gigante va a hacer que rompa su promesa contigo. Al rato hablará con tu hermano y con tu tía.

Los ojos de Tania se encendieron de emoción y Saga con una cara de no me jodas corrió a la habitación donde Kanon ya se estaba arreglando.

\- ¿Como que nos vamos a Miami? creí que no podíamos ni debíamos tocar tierra! – le preguntó Saga.

Kanon comenzó a cepillar su cabello con el cepillo de Tania frente al espejo.

\- Eso es cierto. Tu no debes hacerlo y Laura tampoco por lo que irán a la marina y nos esperarán ahí. Tania y yo tenemos un compromiso muy importante que no vamos a poder eludir y de eso depende el futuro de los dos, Tuyo y mío. Así que aprovecha esta noche, porque mañana será un largo día.

 **Agosto 24, 4pm**

 **Casa de los Ángelus**

 **Soho, NY**

Liz estaba viendo la tele con su pijama comiendo unos palitos de zanahoria con limón y sal cuando la puerta principal se abrió y la figura de su padre entró. Con mucho sigilo se movió hacia el para aventarse sobre el de caballito:

\- ¡Papa!

\- Lizzy! ¡Regresaste! – dijo quitándosela de la espalda para abrazarla con cariño – Te extrañé mucho! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías hoy? Hubiera llegado más temprano.

Liz le sonrió a su padre

\- Quería que fuera sorpresa. – respondió – Las niñas a mi cargo comenzaron la escuela antes de lo planeado y los Karoly me dejaron venir a casa. – lo tomó de la mano y lo llevo al sillón – Cuéntame que ha pasado desde que me fui.

\- Jajaja Lizzy solo fueron unas cuantas semanas. – respondió Gabriel de buen humor

\- ¿Muchas cosas pueden pasar por aquí y lo sabes – dijo sentándose en el suelo frente a él en posición de loto – Donde esta Sam? Llegué y no vi su auto en el garaje

\- Fue a Washington DC a ver el bebe recién nacido de una de sus amigas. - respondió el arcángel

\- ¿Y por qué no fuiste con ella?

Gabriel guardó silencio.

\- Pa? ¿Por qué no fuiste para bendecir al bebe? ¡Se supone que eres el arcángel que cuida a las embarazadas y los recién nacidos!

\- No necesito estar presente para eso Liz, solo cuando se me invoca y en este caso la chica es judía – dijo suavemente – Además, no me gusta la expresión de Sam cuando está cerca de uno.

\- Pero los bebes son hermosos y tienen sus manitas y uñitas chiquititas y su ropita y zapatitos y…

\- Y nunca podré darle uno – contestó Gabriel entre dientes.

Liz fue ahora la que guardó silencio. Sabía que su padre ya no se arriesgaría nunca más a que una aberración como ella pisara la tierra de nuevo. Gabriel miró como se entristecía la mirada de su hija y bajo a nivel del suelo para abrazarla.

\- No seas tontita. No me arrepiento de haber tenido a esa cosita preciosa a la que le puse Lizzy. – dijo tratando de animarla

\- ¿En serio?

\- ¡Claro que sí! – dijo tomándole la barbilla sonriéndole – La hice con tanto amor que me salió preciosa. Demasiado para mi paz mental.

Liz sonrió complacida.

\- ¿Me llevas Disney para celebrar mi regreso? ¿Como cuando estábamos sin Sam?

\- ¿Puedes esperar tres días? – pregunto Gabriel – Tengo trabajo mañana.

\- ¿En la oficina?

\- Ahhh… no. – titubeo – El Jefe me ha mandado llamar y no puedo negarme a ir.

\- Al Olimpo.

\- No. A Grecia. A la audiencia final en contra de tu amiguito el traidor. – dijo sin querer.

\- No le digas así por favor. Shaka es inocente. – insistió Liz – Me llevas?

\- ¡Claro que no!

\- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó muy seria – Pronto cumpliré 19 y lo más seguro es que escoja alguna de las excavaciones a las que me han invitado y estén ahí. Como sé que te vas a poner bastante histérico y paranoico, aprovechamos, vamos a checarlas juntos y me ayudas a elegir.

Gabriel pareció dudar por un segundo y Liz continuo:

\- Además, yo iría contigo y nadie se atrevería a hacerme daño estando tu ahí, ¿verdad?

\- Si bueno, yo no diría eso. Tu tío Mickey impone más miedo. – dijo sonriendo – Pero tienes razón. Estarías conmigo y si yo no puedo cuidarte bien nadie podrá.

Liz aplaudió al comprender que le había ganado.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo nos iremos?

\- Unos dos o tres días, pero tendrás que prometer que me vas a obedecer en todo y pase lo que pase en ese lugar te quedaras calladita y sin hacer escandalo o te prometo que te encierro en algún lugar donde no te va a gustar. – amenazo Gabriel

\- ¿Un convento?

\- No sería mala idea…

Liz le dio un beso en la mejilla y se levantó corriendo hacia su cuarto.

\- ¡Tengo que empacar! ¿Qué clima hay ahorita en Grecia? Olvídalo. Ahorita lo busco en internet. ¿Qué zapatos me llevo? ¿Trajeron mis vestidos de la tintorería?

Gabriel suspiró al escuchar a su hija emocionarse. Esperaba que mantuviera la compostura en el juicio porque Zeus no iba a tolerar interrupciones y menos si eso comprometía los resultados. Pensándolo bien tal vez no había sido una buena idea.

 **Agosto 25, 8 a.m.**

 **Comedor del Palacio**

 **Asgard, Noruega**

Hilda, acompañada del brazo de su esposo entró al largo comedor, donde sus doncellas y dioses guerreros aguardaban de pie su llegada. Una pequeña figura rubia enfundada en su chamarra de plumas aguardaba detrás de ellos casi pegada a la pared, por lo que solo hasta que casi llegaron a sus lugares Hilda la vio.

\- ¡Hermana! ¡Llegaste! – dijo abrazándola efusivamente

\- Desde ayer solo que no te alcance y después ya te habías retirado a dormir – contestó Fler correspondiendo

\- Me da gusto verte Fler – dijo Siegfried mientras las chicas se separaban – Parece que ya te acostumbraste a climas más cálidos. ¿Por qué no quitas la chaqueta?

Fler le lanzó una mirada de angustia. La verdad era que no contaba con que toda su ropa ahí le quedaba o muy ajustada que se veía su barriguita o de plano no le cerraba.

\- No. Yo… siento que me voy a resfriar – dijo en voz baja – Creo que el cambio de clima fue demasiado brusco.

\- Oh lo siento mucho. – dijo Hilda comprensivamente – Después de desayunar iremos a mi saloncito para ponernos al día, ¿quieres?

\- Claro.

En cuanto la pareja tomo asiento, los demás los siguieron iniciando una ruidosa y alegre conversación, brindando por la llegada de Fler y por haber cerrado un trato comercial con Lord Olef de Hammerfast.

Fler se mantuvo en silencio todo el desayuno solo sonriendo cuando alguien le dirigía la palabra. La tarde anterior después de la breve conversación con Lyfia había meditado todo el camino a Asgard en lo que sin ninguna intención había provocado al no poner atención en la petición de su amiga. Había sido completamente egoísta y en su deseo de venganza hacia Hagen, había destruido más de dos vidas.

Para cuando hubo llegado a palacio y con pretexto del viaje largo, había ido directamente a su habitación aprovechando el hecho de que Hilda estaba con Siegfried en algunas negociaciones importantes y no había ido a recibirla, y había pasado toda la noche orando en penitencia hacia sus acciones pasadas. Ahora comprendía que todo lo que había pasado con Camus solo era el castigo divino de los dioses por lo que le había hecho a su amiga.

Cuando se dio por terminado el desayuno Fler fue la primera en retirarse para sorpresa de todos. ¿Que podría hacer para que el castigo de sus acciones no alcanzara a su bebe?

Estaba pensativa en su habitación colgando la chamarra en el perchero cuando tocaron a la puerta:

\- Fler? Soy yo. Hilda. ¿Puedo pasar?

\- Pasa.

Hilda despidió a sus doncellas para pasar a solas a platicar con su hermana.

\- Querida hermana. ¿Quieres que llame al médico? No te vi con la alegría de siempre en la comida – dijo preocupada

Fler la miró con ojos tristes.

\- No. Solo estaba un poco melancólica. – respondió Fler – De cierta forma extraño todo el barullo de palacio.

Hilda extendió sus brazos para que Fler las tomara, pero al esta extender una sola, la forma de su blusa se pegó a su cuerpo y su figura antes perfecta, dejo vislumbrar su pequeño volumen de 17 semanas de embarazo lo que Hilda fácilmente reconoció y conteniendo la respiración solo bajo los brazos y se sentó en la cama totalmente en shock.

Fler corrió a arrodillarse a los pies de su hermana mayor quien estaba tratando de aclarar sus ideas antes de comenzar a decir algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse.

\- Lo siento. – dijo Fler apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de su hermana – No quería que te enteraras de este modo.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? – preguntó Hilda

\- Yo… Tú estabas enferma y…

\- Nos vimos en Ámsterdam. – dijo Hilda de nuevo – Ahí tuviste otra oportunidad.

\- No lo creí conveniente. Perdóname por favor Hermana. – dijo Fler – Se que te falle, les falle a ambos…

Hilda respiró profundamente.

\- Supongo, que esto es una señal de Odín. – dijo para sí misma en voz alta

\- ¿Señal?

\- De que debo retirarme del cargo Fler. – dijo acariciando suavemente el cabello de su hermana.

\- ¿Que? ¡No! ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Fler asustada.

Hilda hizo una sonrisa triste.

\- Sabes que las normas de conducta de nosotros los Asgardianos es completamente diferente a las de los demás europeos. – explicó – Nos regimos por normas más estrictas y algunos podrían decir que hasta medievales.

\- Si lo sé, pero…

\- Una de ellas, afectó a tu amiga Lyfia hace poco – siguió explicando Hilda – Pero parece que no te percataste de ello

\- No me percaté de muchas cosas. - dijo Fler entre dientes

\- Voy a… consultarlo con Siegfried, pero, creo que estará de acuerdo conmigo en que los ancianos del consejo pedirán mi renuncia cuando te vean. ¿Como hacer que mi pueblo siga las reglas y normas de conducta que nos han mantenido unidos durante siglos, cuando mi propia hermana las rompe sin que haya consecuencias?

Fler comenzó a temblar.

\- ¡Entonces expúlsame! ¡Yo soy la del problema! Yo soy la que debe ser castigada, ¡no tú! – comenzó a gritar, pero Hilda solo le sonrió:

\- Somos una familia Fler. Prefiero perder mi posición aquí que tu cariño hermana. No te preocupes. Estaremos bien. – dijo separándose de Fler y levantándose de la cama.

Fler se quedó hincada en el suelo mientras Hilda caminaba a la puerta:

\- ¿No me vas a preguntar quién es el padre? – susurró Fler

Hilda se detuvo y lo pensó un momento:

\- Me doy una idea, pero no importa si no está aquí para hacerse cargo. – respondió Hilda sin voltear - Te mandare un poco de mi ropa que te quedara mejor para que puedas andar a gusto por los alrededores.

Hilda salió al pasillo dejando a Fler sola y pensativa. Tal vez lo mejor para todos, era que ella desapareciera. Así todo lo que ella había provocado, volvería a su curso normal.


	207. Chapter 207

**Capitulo 205**

 **Agosto 25, 5.45 pm**

 **Departamento de Akane Li**

 **Hong Kong, China**

Akane llegó del trabajo y miró por enésima vez en una hora su teléfono celular. Desde la última vez que se había visto con el maestro Dohko él no la había llamado ni había hecho ningún intento de comunicarse con ella lo que se le hacia muy extraño, por lo que sin poder aguantar más la curiosidad decidió marcarle. Si el chino no iba a la montaña…

D hola? Shion? Donde has estado?

A No Maestro Dohko, Soy Akane. hola

D Oh Akane. Como esta?

A yo muy bien, y usted? ha tenido problemas con la policía o algo así?

D No, no... policía? no. ni siquiera he salido de mi habitación. Pasa algo?

A No pasa nada, es que... solo quería saber cómo se encontraba.

D En realidad ni yo mismo lo se

A Paso algo? Lo están molestando de la investigación?

D Quién? No. solo... hay problemas en casa que me tienen algo... no se cómo.

A Lo lamento maestro Dohko

D Yo también. Tendré que regresar en cualquier momento

A No! pero todavía no termina la investigación! es muy pronto!

D Sé que la investigación aún no termina pero...

A Yo solo le llamaba porque… ese día se me hizo muy noche y no tuve la oportunidad de agradecerle el paseo. La pase muy bien. Gracias.

D Yo también la pase muy bien. Gracias por acompañarme al templo.

A Sigo asombrándome de lo mucho que usted sabe y como sus palabras parecen calmar

D Calmar? Tal vez necesite grabarme para calmarme yo.

A Es que su voz es muy bonita

D Vaya. Eso es nuevo. Regularmente las mujeres en lo que menos se fijan es en mi voz.

A Entonces en que se fijan? su pecho, sus manos...

A Jeje si... seguramente... con eso de que tengo complejo de stripper y... oops. lo siento. No debo hablar así con usted.

A Jijiji yo si me acuerdo de eso, pero si tiene que mostrar no hay nada de malo o si?

A Uhhh... cuando le mostré algo a usted? Según recuerdo solo he intentado comportarme como un caballero con usted

A Tiene razón. Usted siempre se ha portado como un caballero conmigo y se lo agradezco, pero tal vez si dejara de ver los pajaritos y pusiera mas atención a los rostros se daría cuenta.

D Pero es que ese pajarito en particular estaba re buenos. Era imposible ver para otro lado.

A ...

D Pero bueno... siento mucho no haber cumplido mi promesa

A Cual?

D La de ayudarle a investigar o aportar pruebas etc. La verdad sea dicha, no he tenido cabeza para ello.

A No se preocupe ese no es su trabajo. Es más usted no debería estar relacionado con esto por la ineptitud y negligencia de los que trabajamos en el caso. Me siento algo extraña hablando con usted el día de hoy, como si estuviera algo deprimido. Tan mal están las cosas en su casa?

D En este punto Akane, ya ni siquiera sé si tengo casa.

A Pero que pudo haber pasado para que todo se pusiera así? y su hermano? el seguro estará con usted y…

D No. Ese es otro problema. El... se fue. No tengo su teléfono ni forma de comunicarme con él. Él no es así.

A Le habrá pasado algo? Se enojó o peleo con usted?

D Eso es lo que no quiero. Que se haya vuelto a enojar conmigo justo en este preciso momento. Tal vez no actué como el esperaba, pero el tampoco. Y si me deja de hablar? Ya no me quedaría nadie con quien hablar de mis cosas. Estaría peor que en Rozan.

A Pero él es su hermano. Es normal que se enojen de vez en cuando pero nunca le dejaría de hablar. Porque no lo busca usted? él tiene que ver que usted está interesado en seguir la comunicación.

D Ya me dejo de hablar 150 años. Créame cuando le digo que no quiero que pase de nuevo. Cambió su teléfono, no que me sepa el anterior siquiera y luego me sabia el de Kanon y no me contesta tampoco y luego en el santuario...

A Y no tiene a nadie más a quien llamar o como averiguar?

D No me se ningún número.

A Pues vuelva a intentar en el que se sabe hasta que le contesten. la peor diligencia es la que no se hace, pero que le hizo tan malo para que dejara de hablarle tantos años?

D Uhhh...

A ya entiendo. no es tema del que se pueda hablar.

D más bien no lo sé explicar, pero por mantener una promesa a una chica, Shion se perdió la oportunidad de conocer a su hijo...

A pero eso es muy malo!

D ya ni me lo recuerde

A pero si después de eso él le volvió a hablar, no puede ser tan malo lo que paso ahora.

D digamos que... de nuevo volví a poner a una chica sobre nuestra amistad y...

A y porque lo hace? Es su mujer, Su hija? No sabia que era casado y que tenía familia. En los papeles figura que usted esta soltero.

D quién?

A usted señor Dohko. Solo por amor es que vale la pena hacer eso.

D crees?

A Si. Por amor se han hecho las tonterías más grandes del mundo, pero también las mas valiosas y extraordinarias, también por amor vale la pena seguir luchando y enfrentarse a todo, no es por amor que todavía el mundo a pesar del mal que se ve sigue siendo hermoso

D No lo sé... no conozco ese sentimiento.

A Si lo conoce, solo que lo expresa de otra manera. No es solo el amor a una pareja sentimental o a un hijo, está el amor de padres, el de hermanos, el de amigos, el de compañeros, el de familia de sangre, familia que no es de sangre pero lo sientes igual…

D usted lo ha sentido con sus hermanos, amigos, novios?

A Con mis padres pues hermanos no tengo, amigos no tengo por culpa de mi trabajo, y novios tampoco porque no he tenido tiempo para eso

D Suena como una vida demasiado solitaria

A Es la vida que me tocó vivir, yo no la escogí y todavía tengo 10 años más para pagar, pero todo lo hago por amor a mis padres así que no me arrepiento.

D Deben ser personas extraordinarias para que valga un sacrificio así.

A Lo son.

D En fin. Lamento que hoy no este del mejor humor. Intentare compensarle con algo que se me ocurra en cuanto mi cerebro termine de procesar lo que está pasando. tampoco he hablado con Wu.

A Maestro Dohko le parece si nos vemos mañana? Estaré en el juzgado y le puedo invitar un café, claro si no le molesta.

D No le da problemas que la vean conmigo cuando aún el juicio final no se celebra?

A No me importa! digo no, no se preocupe! la jueza ya le desestimo los cargos así que si mencionan algo se puede decir que estamos llegando a un acuerdo o que estamos esperando a Wu. Le prometo que si usted quiere solo hablamos del caso

D Solo no quiero darle problemas y que después ya tampoco me quiera hablar.

A Con más razón quiero verlo, no se escucha bien, y estar a su lado es relajante también para mi.

D Está bien. A qué hora?

A 10:30 de la mañana?

D De acuerdo. Me desmañanaré por usted

A Tal vez tenga la oportunidad de ver más pajaritos si se desmañana jaja

D uy...a las 5am dijo?

A Hasta mañana Maestro Dohko a las 10:30

D bye Akane. Estaré puntual

Akane escuchó como Dohko colgó el teléfono y abrazando su celular contra su pecho se tiró de espaldas en su cama. Al menos estaba bien, solo era que se oía deprimido. Los maestros también tenían derecho a deprimirse, verdad?

De pronto el rubor comenzó a agolparse en sus mejillas al darse cuenta que prácticamente lo había invitado ella a toma un café como si fuera una cita. Que pena! Ella le había dicho que nunca tampoco había tenido novio por lo que podía malinterpretarse. No, el no creería que estaba desesperada solo por invitarlo un café, o si? Y si así había sido? Y si creía que ella estaba interesada en algo mas y la invitaba a su departamento para…. Akane agitó su cabeza para quitarse las malas ideas de su mente. Solo porque lo había visto en el escenario haciendo una escena tipo Magic Mike, quitándose la camisa y dejando al descubierto ese torso musculoso con el tigre en su espalda y… Se levantó de un tajo directo a la ducha a bañarse con el agua mas fría que pudo aguantar. Creyó que el verano y la humedad del ambiente la estaban afectando.

 **Agosto 25, 11.45 am**

 **Camino entre la octava y la novena casa dorada**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia**

Tres figuras caminaban despacio subiendo las escaleras. Niv, Zita y Alde regresaban de la ciudad después de la visita al medico para el chequeo de Zita.

\- Gracias por acompañarme chicos – dijo Zita tomada del brazo izquierdo de Alde jadeando un poco al tener que cargar sus 8 kilos extra de sus 19 semanas de gestación por tantas escaleras. Comenzaba a comprender por que Samira casi no quería salir de su casa.

\- No hay nada que agradecer – contestó Niv sujetándose del otro brazo – Verdad Alde?

\- Claro que no. Lo hago con gusto - dijo Alde – Solo me extrañó que Shura no fuera contigo.

Zita suspiró y Alde las guio a las bancas de piedra que había en la primera terraza de la casa de Sagitario creyendo que Zita necesitaba un descanso.

Ambas chicas se sentaron y Niv intuyo que algo andaba mal, pero no quiso decir nada frente a Alde, por lo que se volvió hacia el y le dijo:

\- Crees que puedas traerle un vaso de agua? – pregunto Niv con una sonrisa

\- Lo que diga la jefa – contestó guiñando un ojo el caballero de tauro.

Zita dejó que desapareciera a la distancia para murmurarle a Niv.

\- Niv… desde que la nueva regidora del lugar llegó, Shura casi no me habla. Se la pasa taciturno. Desayuna, se va corriendo. Llega solo para almorzar y por mas que quiero entablar una platica, solo contesta con monosílabos…

\- No será que solo esta estresado? – dijo Niv para tranquilizarla

Zita comenzó a parpadear mucho para que no le ganaran las lagrimas.

\- Y si… y si ahora que ya estoy gorda ya no le parezco atractiva?

Niv la abrazó.

\- No creo que sea eso – respondió Niv – Dicen que eres la mas bonita de todas mujeres de por aquí y mira que yo soy una aclamada belleza.

El tono en que lo dijo hizo sonreír a Zita.

\- Hay cosas que están aquí que no entiendo por que están pasando, pero estoy segura que no son buenas. – dijo Zita - para colmo, ahora hay guaruras en todos lados y no me gusta como me miran… como si fuera una zorra…

\- Yo creo que las hormonas están hablando. – tranquilizó Niv – Recuerda que Samira… - cayó al recordar que era un tema escabroso sobre todo ahí donde cualquiera podía oírlas.

\- Samira hizo bien en irse – termino de decir Zita en voz baja

Niv se tapó la boca con las manos.

\- No digas eso. Milo anda que no lo calienta ni el sol y…

Como si la hubieran invocado, el celular de Niv comenzó a sonar.

N Hola?

S Alaikum Salam Niv!

N Samira? Samira! – se cambio de oído el teléfono para que Zita pudiera escuchar también – Donde estas? Zita esta aquí conmigo.

Z Hola Samira!

S Hola Zita!

N Estas bien? Por que te fuiste tan de repente y sin despedirte?

S Lo siento Niv. Perdóname de verdad. Nunca fue mi intención. Te lo juro. Es solo que… necesitaba alejarme de ahí.

N Vas a regresar verdad?

S No lo se.

N Estas en Atenas?

S No. En realidad, solo hablaba porque recordé que hoy era la cita medica de Zita. Como le fue.

N Dice que esta perfecta, aunque tiene que comer mas azúcar porque la trae bajita.

Z Y que estoy muy gorda! Peso 8 kilos mas! Parezco una ballena.

S Jijiji y lo que te falta. Tengo una planta de Stevia en la maceta de ranita. Llévatela a tu casa y cuídala. Sus hojas te darán el azúcar que necesitas pero sin las calorías.

Z Super! Gracias Samira! Ves como te necesitamos aquí?

S No lo creo.

N Muchas cosas han pasado desde que te fuiste.

S A ver cuéntenme.

N Pues… corrieron a Shion y a Shaina y Mu también se fue

Z Y Junet

N Y una veintena de guardias…

Z Creí que eran mas.

N Los que sean.

S Interesante. Por que los corrieron?

N Pues… nosotras no sabemos. Solo que el pasó a despedirse de nosotras. Este lugar no es lo mismo sin el.

S …

Z Se escucha mucho silencio. Como si el lugar estuviera de luto.

N Cierto, no se me había ocurrido.

S Y ella?

N Shaina? Debió hacer algo muy grave puesto que no la dejaron ni siquiera venir por sus cosas.

S Mmm…

N Ya en serio Samira, déjate de bobadas y regresa con Milo.

S No estoy lista Niv. Además si de verdad me estuviera buscando ya me hubiera encontrado. Si pregunta por mi, solo díganle que no se preocupe y que estoy bien. La doctora también me revisó hoy y mi nena esta muy saludable.

Z Ay! Adivina que? Hoy me hicieron el ultrasonido y vi a mi bebe. Bueno ya lo había visto antes pero adivina que es?

S Un bebe humano?

Z Jajaja pues ni que fuera un cachorro boba

S Jijiji entonces… es una nena?

Z Si!

S Felicidades! Ya pensaste en el nombre?

Z No pero al rato que le hable a Rosa pensare en alguno.

N Seguro que le pone Pilarica

Z Oye!

N Jajajaja

S Jajajaja

Z Ven a defenderme Samira!

S Ay chicas! Las extraño mucho!

N Nosotras también.

S Tengo que irme. Les llamare regularmente. Me aburro un poco aquí solita.

N Solita? Donde dices que estas?

S Cuídense chicas. Las quiero.

Z Nosotras También Samira. Cuídate.

Samira colgó el teléfono y las dos chicas se quedaron en silencio un momento. Samira se escuchaba bien, y a pesar de todos sus problemas se había acordado de la cita de Zita, seguramente porque ella misma tenia cita ese día pero había tenido la atención de llamarle.

Alde llegó con el agua y Aioros, quien había bajado para terminar de empacar sus cosas para llevarlas a la habitación del Patriarca.

\- Buenas tardes – dijo Aioros

\- Buenas tardes – contestaron ambas

Alde le dio la botella de agua a Zita, lo que le dio el pretexto para guardar silencio y observar al nuevo patriarca. A pesar de la amabilidad de Aioros, le echaba la culpa del cambio de Shura para con ella.

\- Suben?

\- Regresamos a Zita a su casa – contestó Niv

\- Me parece muy bien. – dijo Aioros – Se que la señorita Sasha aun no ha bajado a presentarse pero…

\- Sabemos que seguramente esta ocupada. No se preocupe. – contestó Niv

\- Canceló la ceremonia de cambio debido a razones personales y se esta poniendo al día, pero de seguro que le digo que venga pronto. – contestó Aioros

\- Crees que ahora que Athena ya no es la encargada aquí, pueda ver a mi abue? – preguntó Zita ansiosa

\- Tu abue? Cual abue? Omar el gitano? – respondió Aioros intrigado

\- No es gitano. Es Romaní y hablo de mi abue Poseidón, rey de los mares – dijo Orgullosa mientras Alde palmoteaba junto con Niv.

\- Entonces eres una princesa? – dijo Alde – Uy con razón Shura se siente el Rey del mundo. Bueno no, ya estaba así.

Las dos chicas sonrieron ante esta afirmación y Aioros se quedo muy serio. Eso explicaba muchas cosas sobre el comportamiento de Shura y el rapto de su esposa.

\- Tendré que preguntarle a la señorita Sasha – dijo como Autómata.

\- Llegando a casa le hablare para decirle y … - se detuvo de repente – Mmm… que día es hoy?

\- 25

\- Mmm… mejor le llamo mañana porque hoy esta en un juicio muy importante sobre lo que puedo deducir es la custodia de Aleix quien por cierto me debe la receta de sus cupcakes de chocolate y…

Aioros tomó de los hombros a Zita con actitud ansiosa y blanco como el papel.

\- Que… que dijiste?

\- Yo…

\- No la lastimes Aioros – Advirtió Alde quitándole suavemente las manos de los hombros de Zita quien lo miraba sorprendida.

\- El juicio de Aleix? Como lo sabes?

\- Mi abue me dijo hace días que era el 25 al medio día.- contestó – Por que?

Aioros no dijo nada y corrió escaleras arriba sin decir nada. Maldición! Como no lo sabia? Ah si. La agenda del Patriarca y la Sanbocho habían desaparecido con la salida de Shion junto con varias cosas importantes incluidas las bitácoras de los últimos 5 años. Iba a necesitar de la ayuda de Kiki para llegar a tiempo aunque no tenia ni la menor idea de cual seria su participación ahí ahora que Athena ya no tenia el santuario. O seria que también le había traspasado ese problema Athena a Hera? Debió de poner atención a esos detalles que le contaba Shion en lugar de estar en la luna pensando en Liz y su preciosa carita de Ángel.

 **Agosto 25, 11.45 am**

 **Lugar del Juicio,**

 **Atenas, Grecia**

Zeus, Hades y Poseidón bromeaban con las fotografías tomadas en la juerga de estos dos últimos la noche anterior en un rincón. Habían hecho una competencia de quien había agarrado a la mujer mas bonita para su cama y tomaban a Zeus como juez, quien estaba mas interesado en verles las formas a las chicas que en las anécdotas que le contaban sus hermanos.

Hefestos, Hermes y Apolo intentaban localizar a Artemisa. No era normal que ella llegara tarde y menos a un asunto oficial. Apolo estaba aun mas preocupado. Había ido al templo de su hermana por ella y todas ahí parecían sumamente nerviosas. Ninguno de los ángeles de su hermana estaban y hacia días que no la veía. Algo no estaba bien.

Hera, Hestia, y Deméter se presumían a sus nuevas modistas con sus trajes nuevos, mientras que Athena, en su forma humana original de cabello castaño, veía el reloj con impaciencia: Donde carambas estaba Sasha y Shion o Aioros o quien fuera! Acaso iban a dejar solo a Shaka?

El ruido de un auto estacionando cerca hizo voltear a todos, pero los únicos que bajaron fueron Gabriel y Liz, quienes caminaban apresurados hasta donde estaba Zeus.

\- Lamento el retraso senior – dijo Gabriel haciendo una reverencia seguida de Liz a quien Zeus miró fijamente – Recuerda a… Elizabeth, verdad?

Zeus la tomó de la mano y se la besó caballerosamente.

\- Ella es tu hija? La de los caireles dorados? Wow! Estoy impresionado. – dijo guiñándole un ojo a Liz quien se ruborizó ante la coquetería del jefe de jefes – Bienvenida.

\- Gracias – dijo Liz sonriendo tímidamente.

\- Alerta roja querida hermana – dijo Deméter – Tu marido anda de cuzco.

Hera volteó y camino hacia ellos. Gabriel de nuevo hizo una reverencia ante ella y ella sonrió. Gabriel era uno de únicos cuatro que la respetaban a la par que su marido.

\- Mi señora, tan guapa como siempre. – dijo Gabriel.

\- Gracias. Lo se. No me presentas? – preguntó la diosa

\- Ya la conoce pero se la vuelvo a presentar con gusto. – contestó el arcángel – Ella es mi hija Elizabeth.

Hera abrió los ojos asombrada al ver a tan bella criatura y sonrió al saber que era la única chica que aunque estuviera desnuda en la cama de Zeus, el no se atrevería a tocarla.

\- Bueno, vaya que ha pasado el tiempo niña – dijo extendiendo la mano con altivez a lo que Liz respondió con una reverencia como se lo había mostrado su padre desde pequeña – Creo que la ultima vez tenias, tres? Cuatro años? Cuantos tienes ahora?

\- Cumpliré 19 en quince días, señora – contestó respetuosamente

\- Vaya Gabriel… parece que ya hueles a suegro – bromeo – Se bienvenida. Ven con nosotras y deja a tu padre que haga su trabajo.

\- Si señora – contestó mientras de reojo veía que su padre asentía.

Todos siguieron la tertulia hasta que el reloj de sol dio las 12 del mediodía. Esto hizo que todos ocuparan sus respectivos lugares. Liz sentándose junto a Hera y Gabriel detrás de Zeus para aconsejarlo y cuidarlo.

\- Bueno, ya vamos a comenzar, no? – dijo Poseidón – La cruda no me deja.

\- Falta una del jurado. – dijo Hades sentado detrás de el – Donde esta Artemisa?

\- Y donde esta el acusado? – pregunto Zeus una vez que Gabriel se lo hizo notar.

\- El no necesita estar aquí. – dijo Poseidón – Esta castigado y a salvo en el hotel.

\- Eso no es justo! – gritó Athena desde su posición – El tendría que estar aquí.

\- No. Ya su testimonio fue tomado. – aclaró Poseidón – Ahorita solo es la entrega de pruebas y el veredicto por parte del jurado. Y como no hay defensa, creo que…

\- Lo sentimos mucho! – dijo una voz al fondo que los hizo voltear de nuevo. – Tuvimos un ligero retraso.

Sasha y Aioros envestido como patriarca entraron y se sentaron frente a Zeus quien con señas le dijo a Poseidón que lo dejaría pasar haciendo que el rey de los mares hiciera una mueca de disgusto.

\- No nos causa gracia que nos hayan dejado esperando tanto tiempo – dijo Zeus muy serio – Pero por esta vez lo dejaremos pasar. Donde esta el Patriarca que representaba a Athena?

Aioros levantó la mano.

\- Aquí.

\- Tu? Yo hablo del de cabello verde…

Sasha intervino.

\- El fue removido de su cargo recientemente y Aioros subió en su lugar – aclaró Sasha mientras Zeus volteaba a ver a donde estaba sentada su esposa quien puso una cara de disgusto. Ahora como iba a seguir humillando al lemuriano?

\- Muy bien. Procedan por favor. No tenemos todo el día – dijo Zeus.

Sasha miraba al frente esperando que Aioros dijera algo pero esto no sucedió. El no tenia ni la menor idea de donde se habían quedado, ni que habían presentado, nada. Poseidón se levantó de su asiento:

\- La ultima vez, quedo aclarado como fue que yo obtuve a Aleix y como ellos no pudieron hacer que el confesara que era quien ellos dicen que es. – dijo Poseidón – Exijo ver las pruebas físicas.

\- No podemos negociar? – preguntó Aioros haciendo que todas las miradas se volvieran hacia el. Acaso era su primera vez?

Poseidón no sabia si llorar o reír.

\- A ver. Vamos por partes – dijo – Ustedes son los que me demandaron primero y ahora quieren negociar? No señor. Ya hicieron que mis filas quedaran incompletas una vez. Exijo que se respete este cambio de planilla!

Athena volvió a reclamar desde su silla.

\- Yo no te quite nada! Kanon desertó de tus filas para ayudarme contra Hades!

\- Silencio! – gritó Zeus – No están en un mercado!

\- Pero!

\- Athena! – dijo Zeus de nuevo – Si no mal recuerdo, tu ya no tienes nada que ver con el santuario ni ninguno de los caballeros que ahí habitan. Tengo entendido que hubo un acuerdo entre Hera y tu para ello así que deja de interrumpir o te vas.

Athena no tuvo mas alternativa que callarse y cruzar los brazos. Hera miraba bastante enfadada la pasividad de Sasha mientras que Liz miraba sorprendida a Zeus. Como que el santuario ya no era de Athena? Por que nadie se lo había dicho?

\- Ya puedo continuar? – preguntó Poseidón a Zeus.

\- Si

\- Pues bien. Independientemente de lo que ya expuse la vez pasada, aquí tengo el contrato firmado en fecha reciente por Aleix donde de su puño y letra reitera que me ha jurado lealtad. – Dijo Poseidón extendiendo a Apolo el documento – junto con identificaciones que presentó y generales.

Apolo lo leyó y lo paso a sus pares jurados mientras Poseidón tomaba asiento. Zeus volteó a ver a Aioros quien buscaba dentro de una carpeta algo que pudiera contradecir a eso, pero no lo encontró.

\- Yo tengo aquí, fotografías, generales, certificados de estudios y de nacimiento que indica que Shaka ha estado con nosotros desde los 6 años. – dijo Aioros muy serio entregando los documentos a Apolo del mismo modo que hubo hecho Poseidón – También los reportes policiacos que se hicieron cuando desapareció.

Apolo los leyó y volvió a pasarlo a sus compañeros. Todos se pusieron a debatir los documentos.

\- Tenemos el testimonio de varias personas que lo vieron ser secuestrado y…

\- Alto. – dijo Zeus – Poseidón…. Tienes tu que ver con ese secuestro?

\- Claro que no! Ya les dije que lo conocí en México y Hades estaba conmigo.

Zeus lo miró con desconfianza pero Hades asintió y Zeus quedó mas tranquilo.

\- Bueno, y si lo secuestraron y no fue aquí mis ojos entonces quien fue y como terminó con el?

\- Las cámaras solo mostraron a dos mujeres de espaldas que pueden ser las posibles responsables que no estamos seguros aun de quienes son – continuo Aioros – No hay pruebas de que haya sido el señor Poseidón.

Zeus se volvió hacia Poseidón e iba a decir algo, pero el debate dentro del jurado se estaba acalorando.

\- Que sucede allá atrás? – preguntó.

Hermes se levantó de su asiento.

\- Ya estamos confundidos.

\- Porque? – preguntó Zeus fastidiado

\- Ambos ya presentaron documentos que comprueban que Aleix es Aleix y Shaka es Shaka… y ya nos hicimos pelotas.

\- Ay no es posible! – dijo Zeus tomándose el puente de la nariz con dos dedos – Necesitan un tiempo a solas?

\- Si por favor.

\- Esta bien. Tomemos un receso – dijo Zeus – Y mas les vale que se pongan las pilas. No quiero que pase de hoy que se tome la decisión.

\- Si señor. – dijo Hermes yendo hacia sus compañeros.

Zeus bajo del trono para juntarse con sus hermanos a debatir cosas de menor importancia, y Sasha se fue para donde Hera mientras Aioros se quedaba sentado en su lugar pensando en alguna estrategia.

\- Podrías decirme que es lo que esta pasando en ese bendito santuario?

Sasha miró a una Liz que la observaba curiosa. Hera volteo hacia la rubia.

\- Nena, me permites unas palabras a solas con Sasha?

\- Puedo ir con Athena?

\- Si, pero no te metas en problemas o nos reganaran a las dos – dijo Hera esperando a que Liz se alejara para increpar a Sasha. – Y bien? Por que no esta el maldito borrego aquí?

\- Renuncio hace unos días. – dijo Sasha – El y algunos mas no tomaron a bien el cambio de régimen.

\- Y esto es lo mejor que pudiste encontrar para reemplazarlo? – dijo señalando a Aioros – En serio que la tía abuela debe estar perdiendo lucidez al dejarme esta responsabilidad.

\- No tiene que ganar si no quiere – dijo Sasha – El caballero de virgo, según me han dicho que era este tal Shaka, tenia su sucesor. Un caballero de bronce llamado Shun a quien aun no tengo el placer de conocer.

\- Entonces no tiene mucho caso pelear por este, verdad? – dijo Hera – Menos mal.

Liz llego con Athena y le hizo una reverencia.

\- Por que esta triste? – dijo sentándose junto a ella

\- Ay Liz! Han pasado tantas cosas – dijo Athena – Posiblemente sea la ultima vez que nos veamos tu y yo.

\- Que? Por que? – Pregunto Liz asombrada

\- No quisiera involucrarte en mis problemas Liz – dijo tomándola de la mano -  
Solo… cuídate de todos aquí.

Liz iba a consolarla pero vio que Aioros se levantaba de la mesa para caminar y pensar y viendo que su padre discutía algo con Zeus, decidió seguirlo. Caminaron unos cuantos pasos antes de que Liz tocara el hombro de Aioros. Aioros volteó y abrió grandes los ojos.

\- Liz? Estoy alucinando?

\- Jajaja no tontito. Soy yo!

\- Pero… que haces aquí? – preguntó Aioros viendo a todos lados

\- Estoy de visita con mi papa que esta con su jefe. Estoy desde antes de que tu llegaras pero no me viste. – dijo volteando a ver que no la cachara Gabriel – Y tu? – Lo miró de arriba abajo. – Te queda bien la túnica… aunque…. – le hizo una señal para que se agachara y cuando lo hizo le quitó la bandana roja y le peinó el cabello de lado – Así esta mejor.

\- Gracias – dijo Aioros ruborizándose.

\- Esperaba ver a Shaka aquí – dijo Liz

\- Yo también. Si tan solo hubiera estado en las audiencias anteriores…

\- Lo estas haciendo bien. No te dejes. – dijo Liz – Tengo fe en que ganaras.

\- En serio? – Aioros tomó tímidamente la mano de Liz – Crees que ya que estas aquí…

Liz se ruborizó mientras sonreía.

\- No lo se, pero te mandare un mensaje si me desocupo.

\- Es un trato.

\- Vamos a comenzar de nuevo! – gritó Zeus para que tomaran sus asientos

\- Ve tu primero o me van a reganar. – dijo Liz mientras Aioros le hacia una caricia en la mejilla antes de darse la media vuelta para regresar a su lugar.

Liz suspiró y esperó a que el se hubiera instalado en su silla para regresar al lado de Hera.

\- Nena donde andabas? – preguntó Hera

\- Admiraba las flores de la jardinera exterior – respondió Liz

\- Me parece bien. Oye, ya que estas aquí en Grecia, te gustaría ir a mi nuevo santuario conmigo? Tengo que ir a ver como están las cosas por mi misma y no quisiera ir sola – preguntó Hera.

Liz casi se puso a brincar de gusto, pero recordó que no estaba ahí sola.

\- Me encantaría, pero mi padre no permitirá que yo vaya con usted. – dijo Liz

\- Ja! Si no le voy a pedir permiso y te recuerdo que aquí en Grecia tu ya eres mayor de edad – dijo Hera con suficiencia – Hablaremos de esto al final de esto.

Liz asintió y le sonrió. Si había una pequeña oportunidad de quedarse unos días, los tomaría sin chistar.

Zeus comenzó de nuevo.

\- Ya esta el jurado en el mismo canal?

\- Si señor – dijo Hermes – Podemos continuar.

\- Bueno. Entonces recapitulemos. – dijo Zeus – Aleix llegó con Poseidón, varios días después de desaparecer del santuario de Athena.

\- Pero no trae cosmos – dijo Poseidón.

\- En serio?

\- Afirmativo – contestó – esta usando el residual de Kanon que quedo en la Scale de Dragon del Mar.

Zeus hizo un gesto de exasperación.

\- Entonces para que carajos se lo están peleando? No hay suficientes humanos?

\- Es cuestión de principios – dijo Poseidón – Athena debe de saber que no puede quedarse con todos y tampoco dejar mis filas incompletas solo porque ella quiere.

\- Protesto. Para Poseidón Shaka podrá ser un general marino mas únicamente, pero para nosotros es mas que eso – dijo Aioros – Es un compañero y hermano que a pesar de no ser de sangre, lo queremos, admiramos y necesitamos con nosotros. Es una parte importante de nuestra familia.

Poseidón y Hades comenzaron a reír.

\- Esa es una mentira! – dijo Poseidón – Que edad tiene Aleix? 24? Y cuantos años estuviste muerto y enterrado antes de que Athena te hiciera el favor? 13? 14? Como podrías decir eso de alguien con quien no has convivido mucho? – se burló

\- No necesito haber estado con el todo ese tiempo para saber que Shaka es una persona integra, leal y honorable en sus cinco sentidos que hubiera sido imposible para el la traición a Athena – dijo Aioros con vehemencia - pero ahora que por alguna razón no tiene memoria, como Aleix es muy diferente… Y ya que no me creen, tal vez el jurado quisiera escuchar un ultimo testimonio antes de emitir una opinión.

\- Si, si queremos – contestó Hestia a lo que los otros también asintieron con la cabeza.

\- Esta bien. – dijo Zeus – Lo permitiré solo por esta vez.

Aioros se volvió hacia Liz y esta pareció adivinar lo que se esperaba de ella porque asintió ligeramente.

\- Llamo al estrado a la Señorita Elizabeth Ángelus.

Esta vez, todos voltearon a ver a una sorprendida Liz que solo pudo levantarse de su asiento. Tanto Gabriel como Zeus se miraron y voltearon hacia Aioros.

\- No lo permito! – dijo Zeus – Específicamente dije que ella no podría participar en esta charada!

Gabriel solo miro enfadado a Liz. Acaso lo había embaucado para traerlo específicamente a esto? Estaba coludida con Athena o Poseidón?

Pero Aioros no estaba mirando a Gabriel o a Zeus sino a Liz. Liz tampoco le quitó la vista de encima a Aioros. Deméter se levantó.

\- A ver, a ver. Aquí los que tenemos que decidir somos nosotros. No tu! – dijo señalando a Zeus – Necesitamos mas información para tomar la decisión que se nos solicitó y exigimos escuchar ese testimonio.

\- Yo la apoyo – dijo Hestia tímidamente.

Por toda respuesta Aioros le extendió la mano a Liz y esta, viendo de reojo a su padre enfadado, la tomó. Aioros la condujo hasta el estrado en silencio sin dejar de mirarse el uno al otro. Sintiéndose completamente menospreciado, Zeus se sentó muy serio mientras a Gabriel podía vérsele una vena saltando en la frente por no poder expresar su enojo. Las dos diosas volvieron a sentarse y Poseidón se encogió de hombros mientras le daba pase libre a Aioros con un simple gesto de manos.

\- Señorita Elizabeth… Conoce preséntese por favor para quienes no la conozcan. – dijo muy serio.

\- Elizabeth Ángelus, 18, Americana, Hija de… - bajo la voz – Gabriel Ángelus.

\- Conoce usted a la persona por la que tanto la señorita Athena y ahora la señora Hera están peleando por el?

\- Si. Es Shaka y es mi amigo – aseguró la rubia – Mi padre lo conoce. Ha estado con nosotros en la casa.

\- Sabes que ahora Shaka responde al nombre Aleix? – preguntó Aioros rompiendo contacto visual para poder concentrarse.

Liz comenzó a ver a todos los que estaban ahí. La miraban atentos esperando su respuesta.

\- Si. Si lo se.

\- Dígame como conoció a Shaka o a Aleix?

\- Pues… mi tío Bud me lo asigno como guardaespaldas cuando fui a hacer una investigación para mi tesis en la selva peruana. Si no fuera por el, nunca hubiera tenido los datos que necesitaba para terminarla – dijo Liz.

\- Y como se enteró de que Shaka era el mismo que Aleix?

Liz volteó a ver a su papa ruborizándose un poco.

\- Yo… solo ate cabos – dijo – Había escuchado una conversación entre mi papa y mi tío Uriel… - Zeus volteó a ver enfadado a Gabriel, avisándole con la mirada de una buena reprimenda – y luego hable con Laura y ella me dijo que lo había visto con un cambio de look en Columbus y cuando lo vi en persona ahí mismo…. – se tapó la boca y vio asustada a su padre

\- Que tu hiciste que? – interrumpió Gabriel.

\- Uhhh…. Mea Culpa – dijo Hermes levantando la mano – Le pedí que fuera a entregarle un paquete a Hefestos porque yo estaba ocupado…

\- Tío Her! Tu dijiste que papa había dado permiso! – dijo asustada por la reacción que tendría su padre mas adelante.

\- Si bueno, fue una mentirilla blanca que no le hacia daño a nadie. – dijo Hermes restándole importancia.

\- Podemos continuar por favor? – dijo Poseidón enfadado – Los pleitos familiares que no son de mi incumbencia me importan un bledo.

\- Continúen – ordenó Zeus cada vez mas fastidiado de toda esa situación.

Aioros se acercó a Liz quien comenzaba a temblar al ver la mirada de su padre y con sus manos tomó las de ella.

\- Liz, puedes continuar? No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres o esto te causa problemas.- le susurró con voz casi inaudible

Muy despacio ella regresó la mirada a la de Aioros.

\- Ya estoy en muchos aprietos – contestó Liz – Por lo menos que valga la pena. Sigue por favor.

Aioros quería desesperadamente darle un beso pero sabia que no era el momento por lo que la soltó y continuo.

\- Decía que vio por primera vez a Aleix en Columbus…

\- No. De hecho la primera vez que vi a Shaka fue en Nueva York, en el departamento de uno de los empleados de nuestra compañía GHL solo que tenia el cabello negro y no lo reconocí al principio.

\- Por que?

\- Bueno…. Su cabello era corto, negro, aunque sus ojos azules y la forma en la que le gusta decirme que hablo demasiado era la misma. Fue mutuo pues el tampoco dio signos de haberme reconocido. – contestó Liz.

\- En que fecha fue eso? Lo recuerda?

Liz sonrió orgullosa.

\- Tengo memoria eidética. Claro que lo recuerdo. Mayo 20 del presente año.

Poseidón sonrió. Eso en lugar de beneficiar a Athena, lo beneficiaba a el.

\- Estaba solo o con alguna mujer?

\- De hecho, estaba solo pero acompañado por este hombre que les digo y su bebe. – contestó.

\- Se veía distraído? Herido? Molesto?

\- No. Nada.

\- Como se porta Shaka con usted? – volvió a preguntar Aioros

Liz hizo su sonrisa muy amplia.

\- Es un buen amigo. Es respetuoso, caballeroso, atento, sensible y culto. Le gusta contarme chistes cuando quiero llorar o estoy triste y me ha salvado la vida varias veces incluso poniendo en riesgo la suya – dijo Liz viendo a su padre – Es una persona que vale la pena tener de nuestro lado y nunca estaré dispuesta a renunciar a su amistad.

\- En su opinión personal, si de usted dependiera, con quien se quedaría Shaka?

Hubo un silencio sepulcral antes de que Liz contestara con honestidad.

\- Creo, que yo no debería estar mandando en un destino que no es mío. – dijo muy seria – Si a el no se le ha forzado a estar en ningún bando pero eligió estar ahí, el debe tener sus razones, no?

\- Aunque el no recuerde que en realidad es Shaka? – preguntó asombrado al no esperar esa respuesta de ella.

\- He visto estudios de neurociencia donde se demuestra que las personas con amnesia tienen vidas mas felices al no recordar todos los horrores del pasado y cumplir sus fantasías que antes no podían. – dijo Liz con suavidad – Tal vez este es el caso de Shaka, pero solo el podría contestar esto.

\- Gracias, puede…

\- Momentito. – dijo Poseidón – Ya tuviste tu oportunidad y me toca a mi.

Aioros miró por ultima vez a Liz y volvió a sentarse.

\- Señorita Ángelus…

\- Si?

\- Cuando fue la ultima vez que vio a Aleix?

\- Hace unas semanas en el hotel de Columbus a donde fui por razones antes expuestas, lo encontré por accidente en la alberca.

\- Y se comportó respetuoso, caballeroso, atento, sensible y culto? – preguntó haciendo una mueca de risa

\- Pues… No estaba solo así que no se si es diferente cuando esta con uno de sus amigos. – respondió.- de hecho regaño muy feo a mis amigos y hasta un coscorrón les dio.

\- Con quien estaba?

\- El?

\- Si

\- Con… Kanon.

\- Sabia usted que Kanon fue el anterior poseedor de la Scale que usa Aleix? La de Dragon Marino?

\- No. No estaba al tanto. Creí que estaba con el porque también es miembro del Santuario. – respondió Liz

\- El la reconoció? Como su amiga de meses atrás?

\- No, de hecho aceptó comer conmigo e intenté que me recordara pero fue inútil – dijo Liz con un semblante triste. – Volvimos a quedar como amigos pero es como volver a empezar, lo que también es emocionante porque yo se que es lo que le molesta y lo puedo evitar.

\- Gracias. No mas preguntas. – dijo Poseidón regresando a su asiento

Zeus se dirigió a ella.

\- Elizabeth, parece que conoces a fondo a ambos jóvenes – dijo – Crees que Shaka de Virgo hubiera sido capaz de traicionar a Athena por si solo?

\- No. No esta en su naturaleza – contesto Liz.

\- Sabes que pudo haberle sucedido a uno para que se convirtiera en otro? – preguntó Zeus

\- Tal vez algún trauma muy grande, o una decepción. La verdad es que no lo se. – respondió Liz.

Zeus volvió su mirada al jurado quien ya estaba debatiendo todo. Pasaban las hojas que Aioros y Poseidón les habían entregado y debatían sin cesar en voz baja. Zeus le hizo a Liz una señal para que regresara a su lugar, lo cual hizo y todos esperaron en silencio.

Pasaría mas de media hora antes de que los cinco olímpicos que fungían como jurado asintieran con la cabeza. Habían llegado a un acuerdo.

\- Han llegado a un veredicto? – preguntó Zeus.

\- Si. Tenemos un veredicto unánime – dijo Hermes – Debido a las pruebas, y testimonios que se nos presentaron, hemos llegado a la conclusión de que Aleix de Dragon Marino y Shaka de Virgo, son los mismos…

Un murmullo generalizado de los presentes se escucho.

\- Sin embargo, al no estar claras las consecuencias del motivo por el que uno se volvió el otro, no podemos declarar abiertamente una traición…

Todos seguían atentos al resultado.

\- Pero dado que solo Poseidón pudo presentar pruebas acerca de su situación laboral, que las fechas y la situación en la que se encontró al susodicho no parecían estar cohechas y que la parte mas perjudicada seria aquel que cuidó y obtuvo su lealtad al ultimo momento presentando la prueba por escrito firmada con sangre, Este jurado falla a favor del demandado Poseidón, sobre la posesión legal de Aleix de Dragon del Mar.

Poseidón sonrió satisfecho a Hades, quien tomaba video de la victoria de su hermano sobre su sobrina, mientras Athena bajaba la cabeza derrotada.

Zeus hablo por ultima vez.

\- Apelaran la decisión del jurado? – Preguntó volteando a ver a Sasha quien para sorpresa de Aioros negó con la cabeza.

\- Entonces… se levanta la sesión. Ya no quiero escuchar mas del asunto. – dijo fastidiado.

Sasha susurro a Aioros que saldría primero y lo esperaría afuera, y Aioros con un sentimiento que hacia mucho no sentía, asintió mientras recogía los papeles. Sasha casi corrió hacia la salida donde al abrir la puerta del lugar se topó con un rubio de ojos azules que la miraban con curiosidad.

Ella se acercó a el pues tapaba la salida y con cada paso que daba, el chico cada vez mas le recordaba a su querido Asmita. Solo estando a unos cuantos pasos de el, para su asombro y el del mismo Aleix que no entendía por que lo hacia, lentamente puso una rodilla al suelo en señal de respeto.

 **Agosto 25, 4pm**

 **Habitaciones Palacio Valhala,**

 **Asgard, Noruega**

Fler abrió los ojos en su cama. Estaba algo desorientada pues una vez que su hermana hubiera salido de su habitación por la mañana, habían llegado sus damas con una jarra de te y nuevos vestidos para ella. Después de que se hubieran ido, Fler se había hincado para orar hasta que literalmente desfalleció de cansancio. No sabia como había llegado a la cama. Abrió las pieles y la sabana para encontrarse que estaba casi desnuda de no ser por su ropa interior.

\- Pero que..?

Se levantó y enrollo en una de las pieles para resguardarse del frio mientras buscaba algo que ponerse en su maleta pero la encontró vacía.

\- Acaso quien me metió a la cama también me ayudo a poner la ropa en el closet? – se preguntó dirigiéndose hacia el mueble de hermosa madera tallada en flores.

Lo abrió y vio que estaba vacío! Eso no era posible. Se dirigió hacia la puerta de su habitación para salir al pasillo y llamar a alguien, pero al abrirla, 3 soldados que estaban jugando baraja afuera de su habitación se levantaron para ponerse firmes. El rubor cubrió por completo a Fler al saber que ellos podrían saber como estaba por debajo de las pieles. Intentó dar un paso al pasillo pero los guardias se lo impidieron haciéndola retroceder.

\- Que les sucede? Déjenme pasar!

\- Lo sentimos. Tenemos ordenes de no dejarla salir de su habitación – dijo uno de ellos.

\- Que? Orden de quien?

\- Del senior Siegfried señorita.

Fler retrocedió a su habitación azotando la puerta. Por que? Acaso estaba encerrada en su habitación? Era obvio que no podía ir por los pasillos solo envuelta en una piel, pues escandalizaría a todos.

\- Tengo que pedirle consejo a Thes – dijo yendo a su bolso por su celular sin encontrarlo – No, no… esto esta mal. – se acercó a la ventana de su habitación. Pudo ver que todos oraban frente a la estatua de Odín, incluyendo su hermana, quien podía ser bien identificada por estar junto a su marido al frente de todos.

Sabiendo que era inútil patalear hasta que ellos llegara, volvió a meterse a la cama y esperar. Cuando escuchó que volvía a haber bullicio bajo su ventana, volvió a salir de la cama y abrir la puerta.

\- Díganle al Sr. Siegfried que necesito verlo de inmediato. – le dijo a uno de los guardias antes de cerrar la puerta.

Pasaría cerca de media hora antes de que tocaran suavemente a la puerta y ella se enrollara en todas las pieles y sabanas que había para cubrir su semi desnudez. Era ridículo todo ese asunto pero era su cuñado.

\- Adelante.

La puerta se abrió y Siegfried asomó la cabeza.

\- Puedo pasar?

\- Hazlo.

Siegfried sonrió y se sentó en una silla con una mueca algo divertida que molestó sobremanera a Fler.

\- Te parece divertido?

\- La verdad si. – confesó – Cuando Hilda dijo que no te irías muy pronto, nunca creí que fuera por algo así jeje

Fler frunció el ceño.

\- Hilda hizo esto? Como se atreve!

\- Bueno, en su defensa debo decir, que mi señora es muy inteligente. – dijo guiñando un ojo – Apuesto a que no te lo esperabas.

\- Claro que no! Quiero mis cosas de vuelta! – exclamó Fler

\- A su debido tiempo Fler – dijo Siegfried retomando su posición seria – Estoy al tanto de la conversación que tuvieron esta mañana.

Fler se ruborizó pero al mismo tiempo ya lo esperaba. Hilda tenia que hablar con alguien al respecto pero aun no se acostumbraba a ello.

\- Yo le dije que me dejara ir y nunca volvería y así ella no tendría problemas – dijo Fler en voz baja.

\- Esa no es una solución Fler. Eso es huir de un problema y construir otro. – respondió Siegfried – Es una discusión que he tenido con tu hermana muchas veces. El hecho de que hayan nacido en palacio y siempre hayan tenido quien las protegiera y ayudara, no las entrenó para enfrentar problemas fuera de su entorno. Y mucho menos tu.

Fler se indignó.

\- Soy perfectamente capaz de resolver mis problemas sola, muchas gracias.

\- Si se nota. Por eso estas desnuda y embarazada debajo de las pieles encerrada en la torre como las princesas de los cuentos – se burló Siegfried.

\- Deja de burlarte y dile a tu esposa que me deje ir – dijo al borde de las lagrimas – Les prometo que no me vuelven a ver.

\- En eso radica el problema Fler. – dijo Siegfried – Con eso solo terminaras con nuestro matrimonio y no voy a dejar que hagas eso.

Fler negó con la cabeza incrédula.

\- Te volviste loco?

\- Igual y si, pero se que si tu no vuelves a ver a tu hermana, ella morirá de tristeza como casi lo hace la ultima vez lo que evitara que nuestro hijo o nazca o nazca y crezca sin el calor de una madre y eso no es justo para el.

Fler comenzó a derramar algunas lagrimas tapándose la cara con ambas manos. Lo que menos quería era seguir arruinando la vida de los demás.

\- No debí venir. Debí hacerle caso a Thes!

\- Se que Hilda te dijo que renunciaría para no escandalizar al pueblo pero ella no lo hará a menos que yo le diga, y eso no lo pienso hacer. – dijo Siegfried – Y no es porque no quiero perder mi posición actual, sino que los pecados de los padres los cargan los hijos, y en este lugar tan pequeño, crees que tu hermana podría ser feliz en otro lugar sabiendo que nuestro hijo perderá todo derecho de ser un God Warrior en el futuro por la mancha de su estirpe.

\- Ya cállate! – dijo tapándose ahora los oídos

Siegfried se acercó a la cama con calma y le quitó las manos

\- No Fler. Tal vez pequé de muchas cosas contigo pero es hora de remediar las cosas. Nadie sabe aun de tu embarazo, pero dudo que no se te vaya a notar en cuanto salgas de aquí.

\- Lo siento…

\- Sabes que lo único que podrá salvarte a ti, y a nosotros, es que tu situación no sea de soltera.

Fler miró a Siegfried por unos segundos antes de contestar.

\- Quieres… que falsifique un acta de matrimonio?

\- No. Quiero que el matrimonio sea verdadero. Como te dije, ya va siendo hora de que te hagas responsable y tu sola no vas a poder. Quieres terminar como Lyfia? Teniendo que dejar a su hija con extraños por no poderla tener aquí en palacio? Tener que salir a otros pueblos a ganarte la vida porque nadie quiere lidiar contigo de tu propio pueblo como si fueras una apestada? Si bien mas o menos cambiaron de actitud cuando ella confesó que el padre era un Gold Saint, su condición de madre soltera la sigue afectando hasta el día de hoy.

Fler volvió a taparse la cara para llorar al recordar que ella era la culpable de todo lo que le había pasado a su amiga, pero Siegfried lo interpretó como que seguía en contra de lo que el le estaba contando.

\- Si quieres podemos hacer el intento de que Camus…

\- No.

\- Segura?

\- El no tiene por que cargar con mis errores. Ya no quiero que nadie mas lo haga. Pero tu idea no será posible Siegfried. – dijo Fler mirándolo a los ojos – Nadie quiere a una mujer con un hijo que no es de el y lo sabes.

\- A menos que este realmente interesado, no tenga nada que perder, y le encante la idea de presumirte como su esposa.

Fler intentó pensar en una forma de salir de esa, pero Siegfried no le dio la oportunidad. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta.

\- Te mandare algunas revistas para que te entretengas a menos que necesites otra cosa…

\- Mi celular?

\- No. Se te subirán los alimentos y diremos que estas resfriada. Mañana es la reunión de mujeres políticas eslavas aquí en el castillo para el que trajiste el vestido de Hilda y pasado mañana tu problema estará resuelto y tu futuro sellado ya que vendrá gente muy importante y de ahí sacare a tu futuro marido. Mientras tanto, relájate y acóplate de nuevo al clima. Pasaras algún tiempo de aquí al día de tu boda.

Siegfried salió de la habitación dejando a los guardias a cargo, y Fler se levantó para ver por la ventana a tiempo para ver caer la nieve. Todo indicaba que su destino era casarse con alguien a quien no amaba. Para que entonces posponer lo inevitable?

 **Agosto 25, 9am**

 **Bayside Mall, Marketplace**

 **Miami, Florida**

Kanon esperaba pacientemente a que Tania saliera de los probadores. Era la quinta tienda que recorrían después de haber desayunado en un restaurante cubano. No era uno de esos Malls caros aunque Kanon había insistido, pero Tania tenia gustos un poco mas simples.

La tarde anterior, Kanon y Tania habían hablado con la Tía Lucy para que lo dejara acompañarlos a Miami, pero se había negado rotundamente. Por mucho que le gustara la idea después de la reputación de Kanon, ninguna persona con una pizca de sentido común, dejaría ir a su "inocente sobrina" en un viaje así.

\- No insistiré Tía Lucy. Tiene usted la boca llena de razón. – había dicho Kanon antes de voltearse hacia Tania – Creo que tendrás que llegar a Arizona tu sola. Dile a Julián que por lo menos te ayude para el pasaje.

Tania había suspirado y hecho una mueca. Era mas que obvia la respuesta de su tía, pero siguiendo el juego había "aceptado" quedarse. Kanon y sus hermanos se habían retirado de la cabaña de los Smirnov a la suya agradeciendo todas las atenciones y Tania había entrado a su habitación. Ese viaje era "necesario" para continuar con sus planes de estudio, y divertirse también, por lo que puso en su back pack su tarjeta con la que pagaban su salario, tres mudas de ropa interior limpia, los documentos que necesitaba para llegar a Phoenix y se sentó en la computadora para enviar los mensajes necesarios: El primero a Julián Solo pidiéndole permiso para adelantar los días que había pedido al cual el aceptó; El segundo a Recursos Humanos con copia de la aceptación de Julián; El tercero a Kanon diciéndole que llegaría al aeropuerto a tiempo para el abordaje y un ultimo a su hermano para que le llegara mañana y la cubriera con su tía por algunos días.

A la mañana siguiente para sorpresa de Saga y Laura, Tania apareció ya que estaban los tres sentados.

\- Lamento la demora – había dicho con una sonrisa traviesa

\- Justo a tiempo preciosa – había dicho Kanon dándole el paso al asiento de la ventanilla.

Cuando hubieran llegado al aeropuerto de Miami y pasado aduana, Kanon había pedido dos taxis, uno para enviar a sus hermanos a zona segura, y otro para ellos dos. Había esperado a que el taxi de Saga y Laura saliera hacia la dirección que el les había dado cuando Tania comentó:

\- Por que los enviaste a la zona de carga? Alla no hay nada mas que hacer y hay mucho ruido, maquinaria y lodo.

\- Jeje porque de no ser por el, mi bebe seguiría conmigo – dijo Kanon con un dejo de tristeza – Vamos a desayunar rico. Ellos que se las arreglen solos.

\- Eres malvado, Kanon. – dijo Tania mientras Kanon le abría la puerta de su taxi

\- Nada mas tantito.

Tania, al no traer mas ropa para usar había insistido en entrar a Banana Republic y Gap entre otras, probándose unos cuantos cambios de ropa a lo que Kanon había insistido en aprobar cada uno. Este era la ultima tienda que visitarían.

La puerta del probador se abrió y una irreconocible Tania salió del probador: Su vestido blanco tipo channel con falda recta debajo de la rodilla y escote de hombros descubiertos con cinturón ancho tenia un detalle de botones desde donde terminaba la curva de su trasero hasta la pequeña abertura en la parte trasera. Complementaba con unas zapatillas sencillas del 12.

\- Y bien? - dijo Tania dando una vuelta – Como me veo?

Los ojos de Kanon se abrieron como platos al ver la forma en la que se le marcaba el trasero de corazón.

\- Super cogible.

\- Que?

\- Nada… nada… - dijo acomodándose el tiro – Ven para verte de cerca.

Tania dio tres o cuatro pasos antes de que los tacones la traicionaran y se fuera de bruces. Kanon alcanzo a atraparla de forma dramática antes de que Tania besara el suelo cayendo ambos al suelo Tania sobre el. Por un momento ambos quedaron en silencio antes de que comenzaran a reír sin poder parar. La escena era bastante ridícula.

Cuando pudieron controlarse y se levantaron Kanon sugirió:

\- Tal vez unos zapatos bajos?

Tania asintió y quitándoselos antes de que se rompiera algo, se dirigió de nuevo a la zapatería.

Kanon la acompañó pero esta vez su atención fue captada por algunos anuncios clasificados pegados en la pared detrás de la caja: Eran yates en venta que estaban ahí mismo en Miami.

Tania después de encontrar los zapatos adecuados fue a la caja para pagar con su tarjeta y después se dirigió hacia Kanon quien estaba tan concentrado en los anuncios que no se dio cuenta. Tania vio como Kanon le tomaba fotografías a algunos de ellos. Fue cuando Kanon la vio reflejada en uno de los accesorios y volteó.

\- Lo siento. Me entretuve en otras cosas – dijo sonrojado escondiendo el celular nuevo con el que tomaba fotografías

\- Ya tendrás la oportunidad de nuevo de tener uno – dijo tomando el brazo que Kanon ofrecía.

\- Lo dudo. Pero se vale soñar. – dijo Kanon sonriéndole con tristeza – No tengo dinero.

Tania le guio hacia afuera de la tienda.

\- Yo creo que si Vlad logra hacer un buen trabajo…

\- … en unos diez años podre tener otro – contestó resentido – No habrá otro igual a mi Orgullo Marino de todos modos.

\- Bueno… pero no fue tu culpa. Que no estaba asegurado?

Kanon se detuvo en seco. Había estado tan ensimismado en su dolor que ni recordaba ese pequeño detalle. Su sonrisa se hizo muy amplia y le planto tremendo beso a Tania que hizo que varias personas se detuvieran a sacar fotos.

\- Cierto! Solo tengo que pedir a capitanía el informe del peritaje y listo! A esperar mi cheque! Gracias por recordármelo – dijo a una Tania que aun no podía recuperar el aliento – Ya veras… Sera mucho mejor que el anterior. Le hare mejoras al motor, y será de dos camarotes para que no tenga mi hermano que ganarme la cama y…

Tania solo lo miraba y escuchaba absorta en sus pensamientos. Toda la mirada y actitud le había cambiado a Kanon. Kanon no dejo de abrazarla en todo el camino al lugar que debían ir como si de verdad fueran una pareja, por lo que Tania estaba sumamente confundida. En que momento habían cambiado de status sin que ella se diera cuenta?

 **Agosto 25, 10 am**

 **Hotel Hilton Cabana Resort**

 **Miami, Florida**

Eris agradeció al Mesero que le hubiera reservado su cabaña favorita alejada de la multitud de personas que disfrutaban del delicioso calor veraniego en ese famoso hotel de Miami. No estaba de humor para escuchar las risas alegres de los niños, el choque de copas de las chicas en bikini que solo iban a ver que marido rico pescaban, o de escuchar el oleaje. Solo quería olvidar por un momento todo lo que le había ocurrido en los últimos días y relajarse antes de regresar con Artemisa.

 **Inicio de Flashback**

Eris estaba extremadamente molesta con Artemisa. No solo le había mentido diciendo que tenia dos semanas de embarazo que ella desmintió fácilmente escaneándola con su cosmoenergia mientras dormía

\- Dos semanas mis polainas! – había pensado en ese momento.

Cuando Artemisa había despertado e insistido en que le diría Hera que ella era la culpable de todo lo que le había pasado si no la mantenía feliz, Eris había explotado.

\- Déjate de estupideces Artemisa! Si no me dices la verdad, voy a secuestrar a tu maldito Ángel para cogérmelo y saber que tan rico lo mueve como para que haya valido la pena perder todos tus privilegios de diosa!

\- No te atrevas a tocarlo siquiera!

\- Es que no entiendo como te dejaste embarazar por el primer idiota que se te cruzó en el camino! – replicó Eris – Tan bueno era?

Artemisa se cruzo de brazos pero le sonrió a su hermana

\- No tengo con quien compararlo porque fue el primero pero de que me hacia ver estrellitas…

Eris se dio una palmada en la frente

\- Será porque tu templo tiene un mural de estrellas en el techo junto con una luna? Déjate de ridiculeces!

\- Y tu deja de ser tan… tan…

\- Tan que?

\- Tan lunática! – respondió Artemisa – Lo que pasa es que tu estas celosa de que a mi me quiera alguien y a ti no.!

\- Te aseguro que si se me da la gana, hasta me caso con el – aseguró Eris tratando de provocar a su hermana, pero Artemisa hizo su sonrisa mas amplia.

\- Lo dudo. El solo me ama a mi. – dijo Artemisa a su hermana.

\- Segura que te será fiel? – siguió diciendo - Yo puedo ir por él al olimpo y seducirlo,  
no necesito mas que mi experiencia y su deseo juvenil para saber como hacerlo  
feliz - dijo la diosa de la discordia tocando el tema de la falta de  
experiencia de su hermana quien comenzó a enojarse ante esta declaración.

\- Lo que tu eres es una prostituta divina! él como todo hombre te vera como pura mercancía, como un pañuelo desechable y luego se deshará de ti! – le gritó.

Eris sabia que su hermana, de haber tenido sus poderes de diosa, ya la hubiera atacado.

\- Pues te cuento, por experiencia, que los hombres son mas ardientes con sus amantes que con sus parejas. Saben que la amante les dará todo sin negarles nada y estoy segura que tú apenas y sabes de un solo tipo de sexo - dijo Eris haciendo ver muy mal a Artemisa que nunca había asistido a una clase de educación sexual - con lo que yo le daré, preferirá mil veces a "esta ramera" y que a ti.

Artemisa lanzo su mano para darle una cachetada pero Eris la cachó en el aire.

\- Dejémonos de tonterías y metete a bañar. Ya es tiempo.

\- Tiempo de que?

\- De que te vea un medico. – aclaró Eris muy seria – Como humana, tu bebe corre mucho peligro si no lo haces.

 _Área de Gineco-obstetricia del Hospital A.H.E.P.A_

Artemisa caminaba sorprendida mirando a un lado y otro de la sala de espera donde había mujeres de todas las edades con diferente grado de embarazo y de humor. Algunas traían a sus maridos, otras a sus hijos y otras, para sorpresa de Artemisa, parecían demasiado jóvenes para estar en ese estado.

Agarro del brazo a Eris entre asustada y curiosa pues aunque Apolo le hablaba de los hospitales y de los enfermos que atendía eventualmente de incognito, Artemisa no había tenido ningún interés, pero ahora, se sentía completamente perdida y vulnerable, lo que causo gracia a la diosa de la discordia.

Llegaron hasta el cubículo al que iban donde trabajaba un amigo de Eris, que la había conocido cuando apenas era un joven estudiante de medicina y ella había dado a luz a su ultima hija humana.

\- Dr. Hassan! – Dijo Eris mientras corría a abrazar al doctor de forma demasiado personal para el gusto de Artemisa.

\- Señora Erika! Insisto en que usted debió haber encontrado la fuente de la juventud porque no ha envejecido nada – comentó el doctor.

Eris se sonrojo ante el halago cual colegiala ante la sonrisa del doctor de apenas 47 años.

\- Siempre tan galante. – dijo mientras veía las sienes plateadas de su ex amante que aun le parecía sumamente atractivo a pesar de que su época de buen mozo ya le había abandonado.

\- No bromeo. Esta igual de hermosa que hace 22 años. De hecho comentaba con algunos colegas que durante todo ese tiempo, usted mantuvo el récord de la mujer mas bella que había pisado este hospital… hasta hace unos días que esa chica rubia llegó toda golpeada – dijo el Medico

A Eris no le hizo mucha gracia e iba a preguntar si podía verla, pero Artemisa se le adelantó.

\- Rubia?

El Doctor, quien no se había percatado de su presencia, le extendió la mano regalándole una sonrisa aun mas grande que la que le había dado a Eris.

\- Mucho Gusto. Dr. Joseph Hassan

\- Misa. – contesto la diosa de la luna – Es un placer.

\- Usted no es de por aquí verdad? – volvió a preguntar interesado.

\- Por supuesto que si, solo que he vivido algo alejada de las personas  
comunes – respondió Misa de manera sincera, ganándose la simpatía del  
doctor gracias a su sinceridad.

\- Usted es familiar de doña Erika?

\- Soy la hermana menor, bueno, una hermana menor.

\- Pues es muy hermosa, tanto o mas que doña Erika - dijo Hassan ganándose una mirada de "no me jodan" de parte de Eris y una sonrisa de satisfacción de parte de Misa - no se porque, pero verla a Usted me ha hecho recordar la belleza de la Luna llena durante una noche sin estrellas.

Misa se sonrojo ante el comentario a la vez que Eris se ponía alerta.

\- Doctor, hemos venido porque mi hermanita tiene la sospecha de estar embarazada...

\- No sospecho estarlo, lo estoy, acaso dudas de mi? – pregunto Artemisa molesta.

El doctor se dio cuenta que había una fricción entre ellas por lo que prefirió regresar a su parte profesional.

\- ya se ha hecho alguna prueba de embarazo?

\- no.

\- si, la cosmoenergia dice que... – comenzó a decir Eris

\- cosmoenergia? que es eso? Algún nuevo tipo de análisis? – pregunto el Dr.

\- nada - dijo Eris cortante - me gustaría que le haga una prueba de sangre para ver si no es algo más que un embarazo

La discordia estaba molesta por la forma tan coqueta en que Misa sonreía al medico. El medico asintió y ordeno a una enfermera extraerle sangre a Misa, diciéndoles que Los resultados estarían pronto. Cuando la enfermera preparo a Artemisa para sacarle sangre, esta jamás sospecho la clase de examen que estaban por hacerle, aun así, Eris se preparo inmovilizándola.

La enfermera le dijo que respirara hondo y Artemisa siendo obediente dejo que le sacaran sangre mientras ella estaba con los ojos cerrados, y aunque sintió el piquetazo de la aguja, no reacciono creyendo que eran mosquitos a los cuales Eris ya le había enseñado a defenderse de esa plaga por lo que abrió lentamente los ojos y su mente quedo en shock al ver a la enfermera extrayéndole sangre.

Eris se reía por dentro. Sabia que Artemisa estaba por explotar. La enfermera se retiro, no sin antes asegurarse que la paciente estuviera bien indicándoles que en una hora tendrían los resultados por lo que Eris aprovecho ese lapso de tiempo para llevar a Artemisa a tomar un helado, pero debido a que Artemisa estaba en shock por el asunto de la jeringa, tomo demasiado, lo que le provoco que se le congelara el cerebro por un momento y esto la hiciera reaccionar.

Como se atrevían esos dos a tratarla como una humana común? Esto no se iba a quedar así.

Al regresar al hospital, el medico las recibió después de una breve espera.

\- Felicidades, su familia debe celebrar - dijo mientras les extendía el resultado del examen - podemos descartar anemia pues es un embarazo de 9 semanas.

Ambas diosas voltearon a verse. Tan avanzado? Eris fue la primera en preguntar

\- Existe la posibilidad de algún error?

\- No señora Erika. – contestó – La señora tiene 9 semanas y el bebe esta saludable y muy fuerte. Mucho mas que un bebe promedio diría yo.

Artemisa cerro los puños encabronada mientras avanzaba hacia el medico.

\- Me esta diciendo que a pesar de eso, usted envió a esa sicario a atentar contra mi y mi bebe? – dijo tomándolo del cuello de la camisa – Acaso ignora que si me hacen daño Apolo vendrá y acabara con toda la humanidad? Ya una vez casi los destruye y yo no quiero que los seres humanos sigan sufriendo!

Eris tuvo que intervenir pues a pesar de ser humana, la forma en la que estaba enojada le estaba dando bastante fuerza.

\- tranquilízate Misa! - Eris trataba de contenerla, pero las palabras dichas por su hermana rondaban su cabeza, dificultándole concentrarse.

Debido a que estaba gritando, unos enfermeros que pasaban por ahí entraron y al ver la ridícula escena, con mucho esfuerzo lograron someter a Misa ante la estupefacta mirada de Eris.

\- Disculpe señorita Erika, las hormonas pueden volverlas un poco inestables como usted sabe – dijo el doctor acomodándose la camisa - Si los nervios la traicionan, le recomiendo traerla con nuestros psicólogos.

Ambos voltearon hacia una Artemisa que se había dejado caer en una silla tratando de asimilar la noticia que le acababan de dar. Ella había estado bromeando sobre un embarazo. Era una forma de chantajear a Eris, pero ahora? Dos meses y medio de embarazo. Entonces la sustancia que Nix le había dado para evitar embarazos…

Artemisa comenzó a llorar desconsolada tapándose la cara con las manos. No podía seguir fingiendo que estaba feliz por su embarazo. Intentó tranquilizarse y tratar de encontrar una solución. Si en el olimpo se daban cuenta, la cabeza de Touma rodaría y ella no podría hacer nada para evitarlo.

\- Quiero ir a casa – pidió ya casi sin fuerzas.

\- Hare que te lleven querida – dijo Eris de forma comprensiva – Espérame ahí, yo tengo que hacer algo mas antes de llegar.

Artemisa asintió y dejó que uno de los enfermeros pagados por Eris, la llevara hasta el departamento. Eris se quedo en el consultorio con el doctor y después de indicarle  
que debía desaparecer el expediente de Misa, se quedo aguardando a esa deidad que le había anunciado llegaría al sentir su presencia en el hospital.

Nix hizo acto de presencia de manera espectacular, con un vaporoso vestido azul cielo y zapatos de tacón del mismo color con adornos de diamantes, con un escote en su espalda tan bajo que dejaba ver que no llevaba ropa interior.

Camino hasta situarse al lado de ella y viendo con desprecio al doctor Hassan sonrió socarronamente.

\- Eris, sobrina, cuantos días de no verte? Jajajaja, disculpa mi risa, ambas sabemos que somos incompatibles así que iré al grano. Has visto a Artemisa por acá?

\- No.

\- Doctorcito matasanos… - dijo Nix de forma burlona – Usted no ha visto a una rubia piel de porcelana que esta embarazada por aquí verdad?

El doctor veía asombrado a Nix. A Erika la había llamado Eris, como la famosa diosa de la discordia y a Misa la había llamado Artemisa. Que clase de juego era ese? Estaban en Atenas pero no era como que los dioses griegos existieran. Claro. Erika no había envejecido ni un poquito desde que la conociera de estudiante y siempre le había ayudado. Seria posible?

\- La única rubia que he visto últimamente no estaba embarazada. Lo siento. – contestó con honestidad y Nix lo miro penetrantemente.

\- Esta bien. Le creo. Pero si de casualidad esa joven diosa aparece por acá – le extendió su tarjeta – Seria tan amable de hacerme una llamada? Le aseguro que la integridad física de su mujer y sus hijos, se lo agradecerán.

El medico asintió y Nix se dio la media vuelta para salir por la puerta pero Eris la detuvo

\- Tócale un pelo al Doctor Hassan o a su familia, Nix y te juro por lo que mas quiero en este mundo que yo misma te sellaré en el tártaro.

\- Si como no.

Eris para probar su punto, y delante de todos los que estaban en la sala, mostro su lado divino desafiando las ordenes directas de Zeus. Nix al ver esto, alegremente la imito lo que provocó que muchas de las personas ahí grabaran la escena con sus celulares, pero no contaban con que el mismos cosmos de Nix comenzó a hacer explotar todos y cada uno de ellos aun en sus manos quienes comenzaron a aullar de dolor por la quemadura en las manos. Los únicos que habían estado libres de esto habían sido los enfermeros que habían sujetado a Artemisa, la enfermera y el mismo Dr. Hassan, pues el cosmos de Eris los había protegido y además porque ellos no tenían sus celulares en las manos.

Esto hizo enfadar a Nix, pero esta comenzó a pensar en las consecuencias y decidió desistir por el momento.

\- Me voy antes de que llegue alguno de los chachangeles de Zeus a reclamarme los de que los humanos y bla bla bla, pero nos veremos mas tarde Eris.

Para asombro de todos los presentes, Nix desapareció en el aire dejándole el trabajo sucio a su sobrina.

Eris regresó a su forma humana y quiso disculparse con el doctor y su equipo, pero por puro instinto de conservación, este dio varios pasos hacia atrás, cosa que Eris notó y dejo de perseguirlo.

\- Lamento lo que acaba de pasar doctor – dijo volviéndose hacia los demás – Borrare sus memorias para que esto no les vaya a afectar. De verdad lo siento.

Acto seguido, Eris desapareció del hospital dejando a todos los que estaban en ese lugar completamente confundidos pues no recordaban nada de las ultimas 3 horas.

Eris apareció frente a su hermana en el apartamento, corrió a abrazarla y se hinco mientras lloraba a sus pies. Artemisa miraba la escena extrañada pues Eris no lloraba por nada ni por nadie que no fueran sus hijas, así que levantándole el rostro le miro seriamente antes de preguntar:

\- que ocurrió? Por que estas así?

\- Nix te andaba buscando! sabe que estas embarazada y amenazo al  
doctor. Le borre la memoria! Tuve que hacerlo! se olvido de mi! - dijo haciendo que  
Artemisa entendiera lo que ocurría: Eris estaba enamorada del doctor y posiblemente él lo sabia. Ahora su olvido le atormentaría el alma a su hermana.

Empáticamente, Misa acaricio la cabeza de Eris e inicio un masaje en el cuero cabelludo. Poco a poco Eris se fue quedando dormida. Artemisa al verla dormida se levanto y fue por una colchoneta. Con un poco de esfuerzo logro que Eris estuviera recostada plenamente en dicha colchoneta y se puso a meditar: Había arruinado su vida, la de Touma y ahora la de Eris, todo por su estúpida calentura.

No podría volver a su templo en el Olimpo ni aunque Eris la volviera diosa de nuevo. Tendría que esperar a que naciera el bebe para hacerse responsable de su culpas y errores.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

Eris se tomó las rodillas con los brazos para esconder la cara en ellas. Debido a todo lo que había ocurrido y buscando ya no quien se la había hecho sino quien se la pagara, había tomado el arco y flechas de Artemisa y buscado al estúpido Saga para matarlo de la manera mas sádica que pudo. Lo encontró en el mar caribe junto a su mujer y su hermano y sin importarle que Kanon era intocable, había lanzado toda su furia para provocar esas olas y maldita su suerte de no saber disparar bien ese estúpido arco. Los dos gemelos la habían atacado con su gran poder y habían desaparecido en el fondo del océano. Sin embargo cuando había ido a regocijarse al Hades, se dio cuenta que no estaban muertos y mejor decidió ir a Miami a descansar unas horas antes de tener que regresar con su hermana y posiblemente intentarlo de nuevo.

 **Agosto 25, 11 am**

 **Hotel Hilton Cabana Resort**

 **Miami, Florida**

Eris seguía concentrada viendo el mar frente a ella filosofando en las vicisitudes de ser una diosa de la discordia? No pudieron darle las artes, carpintería, albañilería, plomería o algún otro que no fuera la maldita discordia a la que nadie quería cerca? Pero eso si, todo lo malo que pasaba era culpa de ella según los demás dioses, como si ellos no tuvieron cola que les pisaran.

\- Miss Goldemberg – interrumpió sus pensamientos – Aquí tiene el almuerzo que pidió: Sunny side up con bacon extra, dos tostadas integrales y un jugo de naranja natural.

\- Gracias

Su estomago comenzó a rugir y tan pronto como el mesero se dio la media vuelta, comenzó a casi devorarlo haciendo sonidos obscenos que llamaron la atención de mas de una persona en la alberca. Ese era un desayuno digno de Hera según ella y pocas veces podía comerlo.

Tan entretenida estaba sopeando la tostada en la yema liquida del huevo que no se percató que dos personas se sentaban en el bar de la alberca. Tania se sentó al mismo tiempo que fisgoneaba las bebidas del top sele.

\- Estas seguro que aquí encontraremos a la persona que buscas?

\- Muy seguro – contestó escaneando visualmente el área.

Había muchas chicas rubias, castañas, pocas pelirrojas, unas cuantas pelinegras y… bingo!

\- Disculpe – le dijo al barman – Podría enviarle un appletini a la señorita de la cabaña del rincón?

\- Uhhh…. Amigo… Miss Goldemberg es bastante… especial – dijo cauteloso – Yo diría que no te metas con ella.

\- No te preocupes. – contestó Kanon poniendo un billete de 20 dólares en la mano del barman – Solo mándalo. Yo me hago cargo.

Encogiéndose de hombros, el hombre obedeció, llamó a un mesero y le dio la instrucción.

\- Miss Goldberg? Le envían este trago.

Eris subió sus lentes obscuros para olfatear el trago: Manzana. Que asco!

\- Quien fue el imbécil?

\- El que esta junto a la chica de blanco en el bar señorita – dijo tranquilamente el mesero

\- Dile que se acerque que no alcanzo a verlo.

\- Si señorita.

A Medio camino, el mesero le hizo una señal a Kanon para que se acercara. Kanon le dio un suave beso a Tania en los labios.

\- Si algo me sucede, llama inmediatamente a Julián con tu celular, de acuerdo?

\- Que quieres decir con que…

\- Solo hazlo y después te explico. No tardare.

\- Esta bien.

Kanon camino hacia ella con suficiencia. Eris solo frunció el ceño. Era uno de los gemelos pero debido a que nunca le había puesto mucha atención a las pequeñas diferencias, no podía decir si era Saga o Kanon. Este le hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza antes de que ella respondiera con una señal de que se sentara.

\- Así que me encontraste – dijo mientras tiraba el liquido del appletini en la arena bajo sus pies – Odio el sabor de las manzanas aunque me gustan como decoración.

\- Lo se. Mi informante me lo dijo. – contestó Kanon

\- Vienes a entregarme a tu hermano? Porque no lo veo por aquí. – dijo Eris alzando su cuello para buscarlo.

\- No esta aquí y sabe que no lo entregaría… - Eris le lanzó una mirada incrédula – Ok. Ok… sin saber el por que o para que… y una buena recompensa. Es que no me dejo terminar.

Eris sonrió por primera vez. Ese era Kanon. El mas cabron y convenenciero que hubieran conocido en el olimpo y que además hubiera sido capaz de engañar a un dios. Además en su momento, había desempeñado bien su papel cuando había ayudado a Ares a despertar en Saga. A pesar de todo, no debía olvidar que prácticamente había salvado a Saga al menos en dos ocasiones ya.

\- Me parece justo. Sabes de la aventura de tu hermano para salvar a la consentida de Artemisa? – preguntó – Tu hermano destruyó un negocio de 25 millones de dólares y yo, o necesito recuperar mi inversión que fueron 17 millones y bastantes años de esfuerzo, o asesinar al imbécil que destruyo todo, o sea Saga. Comprendes?

Kanon sacudió la cabeza incrédulo.

\- Disculpe… Creo que escuché mal. Dijo usted 25 millones de dólares? Que acaso destruyo una mina de diamantes? Y quien carajos es la Consentida de Artemisa? – dijo sin poder comprender.

Eris lo miró divertida y le dedicó una de las pocas sonrisas que le quedaban. Llamó al mesero.

\- Tráenos un coctel de camarones americano para botanear y un jugo de naranja para mi. – después se refirió hacia Kanon – La tal Laura es la consentida humana de mi hermana aunque en todos estos años no me ha dicho por que. – dijo de buen humor.

\- No, no. Mejor tráeme solo una botella de agua mineral con Hielo. – dijo Kanon aun en shock – y una rodaja de limón. Si como camarones ahorita, me dolerá el hígado.

Eris se puso rígida y se levantó los lentes obscuros dudando un momento. Kanon adoraba los mariscos al contrario de Saga, quien según sus contactos, hacia lo que fuera por no comerlos. Esto hizo que se levantara de su asiento y le diera la espalda por un momento a Kanon, creyéndolo Saga, para atacarlo, pero en ese momento, sonó su celular que la distrajo. Al ver el numero en la pantalla, puso cara de fastidio antes de contestar.

\- Que demonios quieres? Estoy por cobrarme una deuda y tu vienes y me marcas, no te aburres de joderle la vida a las demás diosas? – hablo tan fuerte que todos los demás comensales y gente de la piscina la escucharon pero a ella le importaba más lo que tenia pendiente con Kanon o Saga, para ella ya le daba igual. Mientras su hermana lloriqueaba al teléfono esta le colgó - Dime que quieres, que ofreces y si me parece, quizá te deje ir con vida.

Kanon también la miró preocupado.

\- Bueno... me encantaría ayudar a mi hermano y pero es mas que obvio que no tengo dinero y ni empeñando todo el santuario conseguiría yo esa cantidad, pero en este momento parece que usted necesita esta muy estresada así que, sin que esto tenga que ver con lo primero, Puedo ofrecerle mi apoyo? No quisiera que se mezclaran las cosas y me afecte. No puedo ofrecerle mi traserito porque ya tiene dueña pero todo lo demás….

Eris lo miró. A ella le gustaban solo rubios, pelirrojos o de largos cabellos negros como el santo del dragón de Athena, de cuyo trasero ella tenia una fotografía autografiada.

\- Agradezco la oferta pero no eres mi tipo, aunque ya que tienes ganas de joder, por que no…

Eris pensaba en amenazarlo con desmembrarlo, pero su celular volvió a sonar insistentemente.

\- Espera, tengo una llamada – contestó el teléfono – que demonios quieres? comida? C-o-c-i-n-a-r eso debes hacer. te juro que si quemas el apartamento te mataran! que? No, no es mío, es el apartamento de Laura. Si, de "esa" Laura...

Kanon escucho el nombre de su cuñada y el hecho de que alguien estaba viviendo ahí le llamó poderosamente la atención.

\- No Artemisa, no!, no tengo nada que tu puedas comer aquí, tengo solo Martini de manzana a mi alrededor pero el alcohol no va con los bebés, ¡NO! acaso no entiendes el significado de esa palabra? Déjame preguntar.

Eris miro fastidiada hacia todos lados, no miraba al mesero, era como si la otra dimensión de Kanon lo hubiera absorbido, pero Kanon solo se levantó, camino unos metros hasta la barra del bar para sorpresa de Eris, distrajo al barman y se robó todas las manzanas que había para decorar los appletini. Tania sin decir palabra le ofreció una bolsa de plástico y Kanon regreso rápidamente junto a Eris ofreciéndole la fruta.

La diosa de la discordia miró a Kanon algo sorprendida y como Kanon comenzó a textear ignorándola.

\- La cocina será llenada con la comida mas sana de Grecia en media hora. Ahora podemos seguir la platica por favor? – dijo suplicante

\- Quien carajos te dijo que te metieras en lo que no te importa? – dijo fastidiada mientras abría un mini portal hacia el departamento de Laura y le tiraba las manzanas en la cabeza a su hermana – si si, ya se que te dije que no había pero yo no las conseguí sino un metiche. Ash. Tu y tus malditos modales – dijo poniendo el altavoz.

\- Pues dile al metiche que muchas gracias. – dijo Artemisa

\- Aquí estoy, señorita.

\- Ahhh? Reconozco esa voz. Kanon verdad?

\- Si señorita. Le llegara algo de comida en unos 25 minutos así que abra la puerta sin miedo. Es gente de confianza.

\- Gracias. Mi hermana no me deja cocinar y no ha venido desde que se fue hace unas horas y yo tenia hambre. Esta Laura por ahí?

\- No.

\- Podrías decirle que tiene que buscar su collar? Tiene que viajar a Bogotá, luego a candelaria a la joyería de jordano. Ella reconocerá la joya pero si no esta ahí, que es lo que me temo, deberá preguntarle a su tío. Es muy muy importante Kanon y…

Eris al verse ignorada, decidió interrumpirlos.

\- Momentito, ya no eres una diosa para andarlos mangoneando, sino una mortal embarazada y ... - hasta ese momento Eris se dio cuenta que hablo de mas - te llevare jugo de naranja, agua mineral y tés te parece? Y tú - dijo señalando a Kanon - deja de jugar al hermano mayor con mi hermana o te mato.

Kanon subió las manos como diciendo ya mejor no me meto y se alejó unos metros para dejarlas continuar su platica. Aparentemente los hermanos, dioses o mortales, eran un fastidio.

después de unos minutos, para sorpresa de Kanon y lanzando un grito de frustración, Eris arrojó el teléfono a la piscina y volvió a sentarse en el mismo lugar. Kanon la imitó.

\- Te agradezco el detalle para con Misa, pero te dejare claras dos cosas: #1, Misa es mi hermana, no la tuya y si te le acercas a mil metros aunque sea en tu plan de "hermano mayor" te mato entendido? #2, te agradezco el detalle para con ella, de corazón te lo digo, pero si alguien se llega a enterar que ella esta embarazada, tu serás torturado de manera tal, que la marioneta cósmica de Minos será un mal chiste.

\- Comprendido fuerte y claro.

\- Ahora dime, que propuesta tienes para mi?

Kanon sonrió:

\- Yo también quiero aclararle dos cosas. – dijo - #1 Me importa muy poco en este momento los problemas de los demás después de que casi me matan por el imbécil de mi hermano. #2 Quiero negociar con usted de forma en la que ambos salgamos beneficiados porque tampoco me voy a sacrificar por esto, pero no tengo nada que pueda darle que valga 25 millones y lo sabe bien. No se que clase de negocio fue o con que puedo sustituirlo pero...

Eris se puso a pensar.

\- Sustituirlo eh?, esa palabra suena interesante. Debido a mi ruptura en relaciones comerciales con ciertos de mis… socios, necesito la manera de lograr hacer dinero, pero solo puedo conseguir crédito con proveedores de tres tipos de cosas: Órganos, drogas y Armas. Tu fuiste general de mi tío, verdad? Porque no me consigues su protección para un proveedor de entregas especiales? si tienen éxito, aparte de no asesinar a tu hermano, te daré el 2% de las ganancias, que serian algo así como 35mil dólares, por viaje. Piénsalo. Gracias a que fuiste detallista con mi hermana te concederé el no tener que pagar la deuda de tu hermano, solo tienes que conseguirme el derecho a usar esa ruta de por vida.

Kanon se le quedo viendo por un momento. Esos era negocios en los que el no quería tener nada que ver. Órganos, drogas y armas? Por que una diosa estaría en esos negocios tan bizarros? Peor aun... Pedirle a Poseidón un permiso así, era algo grande, casi imposible.

\- Que rutas? No puedo conseguir mas que la ruta de un solo océano - murmuro aun pensando que eso era mas difícil de conseguir de lo que ella pensaba

\- Pues necesito traer armas de occidente hasta la región de pakistaní y la india - dijo la diosa - que ruta crees tú que deba ser la que yo solicite?

Kanon se tomó la cabeza pensando. Esas eran tres rutas. atlántico norte, atlántico sur, y el océano indico.

\- No hay forma que los envíes por aire o por tierra?

Eris negó con la cabeza.

\- Imposible, los barcos llevan compartimientos especiales, pero el Pacifico norte me interesa en extremo - dijo la deidad segura de convencerlo.

\- Y si no logro conseguir esa ruta? – preguntó Kanon pensando que Bian era medio bocón.

\- Dime tú, tú eres el experto, se que tienes negocios con piratas en el atlántico norte... se podría por esa ruta?

\- Aunque pudieras pasar libremente por el atlántico norte, tendrías que atravesar el canal de Suez hacia el indico para poder subir a Pakistán

\- eso si fueran armas, pero el atlántico Norte me ayudaría a llevar órganos de Europa y los países bajos hasta América, y sabes que pagan bien. Nadie quiere pasar años esperando. tu esperarías pudiendo comprar órganos? Además, tu has tenido negocios sucios por años y ni Poseidón se ha enterado, acaso le temes a mi tío?

\- Mis negocios nunca han atentado contra la integridad de la vida humana y tu la única forma en la que pudieras traficar órganos que aguanten la travesía hasta américa es que los especímenes estén vivos y... – Kanon sacudió la cabeza horrorizado. Eso era algo que ni el podía concebir en su cabeza.

Eris se cruzó de brazos y piernas.

\- Estas en lo correcto. Acaso creías que mataría gente y le sacaría los órganos para enviarlos?  
Por favor, no soy inhumana. Llevo ilegales con enfermedades terminales que no comprometan la mercancía pero que se que aguantarían a llegar, y dependiendo el órgano que se necesite se les ofrece tratamiento y una compensación monetaria que los libre de su miseria. En caso de que fallezcan el dinero se les envía a sus familias, y los que sobreviven reciben la ciudadanía del país de su preferencia y viven felices. El problema es salir de Europa. Mis contactos en américa me ayudan a ingresarlos al sistema de salud, pero sacarlos de Europa, de sus muelles y no ser sorprendidos por la guardia costera, eso es lo que quiero evitar y por eso necesito una ruta, para drogas me sirve el atlántico sur, que te parece? No es tan complicado, solo debes conseguirme una de esas tres opciones, ¿le dirás a Poseidón? Para que veas que no soy tan mala como dicen, te daré dos semanas para que averigües si se puede, máximo un mes. Les daré una tregua en ese tiempo, pero la próxima vez, tráeme una respuesta favorable y a la persona que respaldara el salvoconducto de esa ruta.

Kanon estaba en silencio completamente pasmado. Eso era peor que pagar los 25 millones de dólares. Eris pidió y pago la cuenta y sacó de su bolso una tarjeta de debito que le entregó a Kanon.

\- No tiene mucho dinero, como 356 mil euros, pero espero que compense un poco el hecho de estar usando el apartamento que era de tu cunada. Dile que mejor se compre otro, porque no pienso moverme de el en mucho tiempo. – dijo Eris levantándose de su lugar – Un mes Kanon. Un mes.

Eris desapareció sin mas dejando a Kanon tan confundido que al ver que no había nadie, Tania se le acercó con dos bebidas y Kanon se tomó la suya de Hidalgo.

\- No vi cuando se fue – dijo Tania – Como estuvo la reunión? Pudiste arreglar lo que venias a hacer?

\- No tengo la menor idea – dijo sinceramente – Alguna vez has hecho algo que era moralmente reprobable y que te negabas a hacerlo pero si no lo hacia, la persona que mas querías iba a morir sin remedio?

\- Algo así como un contrato donde vendía mi virginidad al mejor postor con tal de que mi tía sobreviviera? – dijo en tono avergonzado que hizo que Kanon la sentara en sus piernas y la abrazara con ternura.

\- Olvídalo. De no ser así no estaríamos juntos así que trajo algo bueno – dijo Kanon besando su frente.

\- Y esto… también te traería algo bueno?

\- No lo creo. Pero no te preocupes. Ya lo resolveré – dijo guardándose la tarjeta en el bolsillo de la camisa – Y entonces, cual es el plan? Phoenix?

Tania sonrió.

\- Siempre quise una aventura mochilera y llegar hasta california.

\- Deseo concedido – dijo Kanon alegremente palmeando su bolsillo de la camisa – Me acaba de llegar un bono muy bueno que podemos gastarnos en este viaje jeje. Y regresando, nos ponemos a escoger el próximo orgullo marino.

Tania asintió y besó a Kanon. Ninguno de los dos se separó de ese beso en casi un cuarto de hora, donde únicamente el repiqueteo del teléfono insistente por la llamada de Saga, los hizo regresar a la realidad: Debian ir a dar las buenas noticias y pasar un recado que parecía importante a Laura y después serian libres por unos días para hacer su voluntad. Ya que regresaran a Columbus, se pondría a pensar en las alternativas para o aceptar el trato de Eris, o ver como le daba la vuelta, pero en este momento, solo tenia que hacer una cosa, y era disfrutar del mundo al lado de Tania.


	208. Chapter 208

**Capitulo 206**

 **Agosto 26, 10 am**

 **Edificio Municipal de la Corte**

 **Hong Kong, China**

Akane termino su reunión con un colega que llevaba otro caso de homicidio como abogado defensor. Afortunadamente para ella, el acusado había decidido declararse culpable para evitar la pena de muerte en el juicio, lo que le permitía a ella salir a tiempo para su cita con Dohko.

Se arregló la falda gris a la rodilla que traía, desabrochó el ultimo botón de la blusa blanca de manga larga que traía y se suelto el cabello alborotándoselo un poco.

\- No me dio tiempo de arreglarme mucho - se dijo viéndose en el espejo de mano que traía en su portafolio – Pero solo es un café… espero que el maestro entienda.

Salió casi corriendo al pasillo topándose con la persona que menos quería ver: El Gobernador.

\- Buenos días Señorita Li, me permite unos minutos?

\- Buenos días, Señor. – contestó Akane – en estos momentos estoy algo ocupada pero…

\- Que raro. Su agenda dice que no tiene ningún caso a esta hora. – dijo el Gobernador – Acaso esta utilizando el tiempo del gobierno para algo personal? Sabe que eso esta prohibido.

Akane apretó la mandíbula.

\- No señor. Que necesita?

El Hombre se hizo a un lado del pasillo fuera de la cámara. Akane repasaba mentalmente todas las malas palabras japonesas que se sabia en Ken ji ya que no podía exteriorizarlas.

\- Señorita Li. Me podría decir porque carambas no se ha cerrado el caso Vanderbilt? Ese tal Yinbang ya debería estar en la morgue.

\- Porque los investigadores no hicieron buen trabajo y dejaron muchas cosas a la suerte, y el culpable salió más inteligente de los esperado – contesto Akane entre dientes.

\- Más inteligente que usted? Cuantos sentenciados a muerte lleva en su carrera? 200? 300?

\- No llevo la cuenta, pero parece que usted si – respondió

El gobernador no se dio por aludido pero si se acercó mas a Akane.

\- Quiero el cuerpo de Yinbang en la morgue antes de que termine el mes, o será un perseguido políticos escondido en Osaka Japón los que tomaran su lugar. Quedo suficientemente claro?

Akane comenzó a temblar de rabia.

\- He trabajado para usted el tiempo suficiente para saber cómo trabaja usted y su gente, así que si no tiene que amenazarme. – dijo cerrando los puños - Con saber que si hago algo que no le guste pongo a mi padre en peligro es más que suficiente. Porque no me libera de una buena vez y así no tiene que lidiar conmigo y mi ineptitud?

El gobernador sonrió sádicamente.

\- Eso quisiera usted señorita Li. Desgraciadamente por así convenir a los intereses de alguien mucho más importante que yo, la respuesta es no. Haga su trabajo o simplemente comenzara a recibir partes de un cuerpo por correo. Créame que es algo muy doloroso de ver y no se lo recomiendo a nadie.

\- Deje a mi padre en paz o le juro que se va a arrepentir – replico Akane casi gritando pero esto solo hizo que el gobernador sonriera aun mas.

\- Sobre aviso no hay engaño, señorita Li. – dijo mientras Akane veía como un muy serio Dohko aparecía a espaldas del hombre. Su mirada cruzó con la de ella e inmediatamente supo que había escuchado todo.

\- Señor Yinbang! – exclamó Akane – Me permite presentarle al Gobernador? Señor Gobernador… El Señor Yinbang esta aquí para hacer un trato con la fiscalía por su presunción de inocencia…

El Gobernador se volvió hacia Dohko a quien miró despectivamente de arriba abajo. Dohko no respondió a esa mirada y como el gobernador no extendió la mano, el tampoco lo hizo.

\- Es inútil y lo sabe señorita Li – dijo el Gobernador finalmente – Sabe que no autorizare nunca ningún trato a culpables de homicidio. Buen día.

Tan pronto el Gobernador desapareció por el pasillo, Akane sacó su celular para llamar a su padre completamente fuera de si, ignorando incluso la presencia de Dohko.

\- Tengo que sacarlo de ahí! Tiene que esconderse en otro lado o lo va a matar! – dijo marcándole a su padre quien no contestó – Contesta maldición!

\- Akane que esta pasando? – preguntó Dohko preocupado

Akane intentaba mas números. A su mama, el celular que usaban a escondidas… nada.

\- Mi papa me lo van a mandar por pedazos en un sobre – dijo - El gobernador me tiene amenazada. Odio este trabajo. Lo odio! Y mis padre no contestan!

Dohko la tomó de la mano con el celular haciendo que Akane lo mirara.

\- Déjeme ayudarla.

\- No puede ayudarme. Nadie puede. – declaró Akane – El quiere que usted sea culpable y lo lograra de algún modo.

\- Por qué no me explica todo con calma y le prometo que hare lo posible porque nada de eso suceda? – dijo Dohko con seriedad.

Akane vio para todos lados. Había gente fiel al régimen corrupto por todos lados.

\- Aquí no puedo. No tengo un lugar seguro. Compréndame por favor.

Dohko iba a contestarle, pero una enorme luz dorada entro por el pasillo a toda velocidad y fue a estrellarse por la espalda a Dohko haciendo que prácticamente planchara a Akane contra la pared quien lo veía entre asombrada y sonrojada. Dohko reaccionó y se quito.

\- Lo siento pero… - encendió su cosmos y al ver que si podía hacerlo exclamó: - Si! – el tono de su voz hizo que otras personas voltearan – Perdón, perdón. - dijo sonriendo mucho a Akane - Ahora si ya la puedo llevar a donde nadie nos escuche.

La jaló en silencio para un cuarto de servicio, reviso que no hubiera cámaras y los transportó a las cascadas de Rozan, donde estuvo sentado tantos años y junto a la casa que ocupaba con Shiryu. Akane se quedó estupefacta y muy sorprendida sin saber cómo termino ahí.

\- si! todavía tengo el toque! in your face borrego! - después volteó hacia ella - Disculpe. Me ganó la emoción. Venga.

Dohko la llevo dentro de la pagoda que era su casa. Era increíblemente sencilla pero estaba pulcra gracias a que Sunrei iba una vez cada quince días para limpiarla.

\- Debo tener lo suficiente para dos tes – dijo Dohko mientras la invitaba a sentarse en una de las dos sillas que había.

Akane miraba todo a su alrededor sin entender mucho. Tal vez finalmente con la ultima noticia que le dio el gobernador, se había desmayado o algo así.

Dohko busco el te mientras ponía un poco de agua a calentar en la estufa de leña. Sacó una lata con te de Jazmín y enjuagó dos tazas. Cuando el agua comenzó a hervir, mientras volteaba a ver de reojo a Akane, quien con su cabello suelto hasta la cadera y pierna cruzada, se veía… tomó la tetera con las manos desnudas quemándose inmediatamente y lanzando cuanto improperio sabia en griego para no quemarse también delante de Akane.

Esta se levantó de inmediato al ver lo que había pasado y tomándolo de las manos, le puso ambas bajo el chorro del agua de la bomba, que traía agua directo de las cascadas.

\- Le arden mucho? – dijo preocupada

\- Que cosa?

\- Las manos – dijo Akane viéndoselas muy rojas debido al agua caliente

\- Ah… no. No me duele nada. – dijo Dohko mirando a Akane fijamente. Tal vez nunca la había mirado tan de cerca y detenidamente: Sus labios rositas en forma de corazón, sus ojos un poco mas redondos que los de sus compañeras seguramente por la parte japonesa de su madre, y el perfume de limón que…

\- Por que no mejor se sienta y yo sirvo el te. – dijo Akane soltándolo buscando un trapo para tomar la tetera y vaciarlo en las dos tazas.

Al terminar, Akane fue hacia la mesa y puso una delante de Dohko y se sentó frente a el.

\- Ya hablando en serio Maestro Dohko, como hizo eso? Como fue que me trajo aquí?

\- Se le olvida con quien habla - contestó sonriendo - Con el mismísimo papi de papis. El dorado más poderoso que existe y ha existido... – susurró - después de Shion cof cof

Akane soltó un risa involuntaria. Ni así se le quitaba lo gracioso al maestro.

\- Bueno pero… en donde estamos?

\- No reconoce? Estamos en las cascadas de Rozan. – dijo Dohko – Supongo que fue hace demasiado.

Los ojos de Akane se agrandaron por la sorpresa.

\- Entonces, es aquí fue donde mi papa me dejo con usted y usted me conto esa historia?

Dohko asintió.

\- Ahhh los buenos tiempos de cuando no hacía nada...

\- Ahora hace mucho?

\- Mucho que?

\- Pues dice que los buenos tiempos cuando no hacía nada, - aclaró- pregunto que si ahora hace muchas cosas?

\- Pues... ahora que lo pienso, no. Tampoco hago nada jeje solo que ahora estoy más guapo

\- Pues eso nadie se lo niega – dijo tomando un sorbo de te, pero al ver que Dohko la miraba interrogante continuó desviando la mirada apenada - lo siento no debí decir eso.

\- No se preocupe. Me gusta saber que tiene muy buena vista pero estamos aquí por una razón más importante.

\- Me imagino que quiere saber sobre mi conversación con el gobernador

\- A menos que tenga usted otros planes para tenerme en este lugar tan lejos y solitos, quiero que tenga la confianza de decírmelo para saber cómo puedo ayudarla.

\- Es que no quiero involucrarlo.

\- La cosa esta así. No tiene opción. O me dice todo lo que está pasando, o tendrá que regresar sola. Solo que, como recuerda, es casi un día caminando a la aldea más cercana que hasta donde me quede aun no tenía teléfono y de aquí a Hong Kong son varios días.

\- Eso es chantaje! - exclamo un poco indignada

\- usted deja que el gobernador la chantajee...

\- pero no es por gusto! es porque la vida de mi padre está en riesgo!

\- y yo le pido que por favor confié en mi para poder ayudarlos a ambos. Créame que tengo mucha paciencia y voy a insistir hasta que ceda.

Akane lo miró y suspiró.

\- Esta bien, pero prométame que no va a ir a buscar que otra vez lo acusen de algo.

\- Créeme que hare todo de mi parte para que no sea así.

\- Maestro Dohko mi padre trabajaba para el gobierno chino. Desgraciadamente para mi y mi familia descubrió una red de tráfico de órganos del gobierno y él se negó a trabajar con ellos y al hacerlo amenazaron su vida. Yo tenia apenas pasaditos los 17 años. Con ayuda de mi madre pudo escapar hacia Japón para evitar la muerte pero… Se me dio la opción de poder pagar esa deuda por así decirlo y ahora yo tengo que trabajar incondicionalmente para el gobierno 20 años de los cuales ya cumplí 10. Hace poco me entere que ellos saben donde esta mi padre y si no lo hago, lo mataran junto a mi madre. A él no lo dejan moverse de donde esta y a mí me dejan moverme por el país solo sin salir de el y estando siempre vigilada por ellos. Mi departamento, mi celular, todo es intervenido y revisado por ellos.

\- Pero... eso quiere decir que colabora con los malos

Akane se irguió orgullosa.

\- Claro que no! Mis ancestros quedarían deshonrados y horrorizados si lo hiciera y mi padre siempre dijo que los Altos Taonias me castigarían siempre porque atentaría contra la moral y buenas costumbres que me enseñaron. Y yo le creo.

\- Entonces?

\- Yo hago todo lo posible para que los acusados extranjeros no mueran en territorio chino a manos de la justicia, no importa que tenga que revelar información valiosa o arriesgándome a terminar como mi padre si con eso evito que caigan en esa red. Pero... su caso maestro Dohko es diferente. Por alguna razón el gobernador se involucró en persona y yo estaba tan pero tan cansada del juego que ingenuamente creí en lo que me dijeron los investigadores. No sabe cuantas veces me he lamentado por eso.

Dohko se quedó pensando. Por que tanto interés en el? Por que la pena de muerte si algunos delitos no eran considerados tan graves en otros países?

\- Que es lo que sucede con los extranjeros muertos aquí?

\- Los inculpan o incriminan de crímenes para conseguir llevarlos a la horca y luego vender sus órganos, o a los verdaderos delincuentes así sea un crimen menor se encargar de pedir la horca para lo mismo sus órganos, o en las celdas los desaparecen para vender sus órganos y lo informan como muerte accidental en la prisión.

\- Y nadie nunca se le ha hecho extraño? embajadas? familias? abogados?

\- Si, pero el gobierno lo sabe cubrir muy bien, y no hay forma de que agencias más grandes se involucren o si la hay pero no hay pruebas suficientes y los familiares pagan el precio o simplemente dan por perdidos a sus familiares.

\- Eso es lo que querían hacer conmigo?

\- No se maestro, no lo se. En su caso no entiendo porque ni siquiera lo querían dejar defenderse. En los anteriores siempre dejan defenderse pero en el suyo no sé por qué no.

Dohko sonrió para aliviar la tensión del momento.

\- Bueno, debo confesar que el resultado de este juicio, no iba a alterar mi destino en lo absoluto pues como puede ver, tengo la opción de irme y nunca regresar. Pero estoy intrigado en todo el proceso, y Shion me ha retado a limpiar mi nombre y eso voy a hacer.

\- Y entonces porque no se fue antes? Porque dejo que llegara hasta aquí? – dijo Akane terminando con su te - Usted no lo hizo así que se debe encontrar al verdadero culpable. lamento todo esto maestro. Créame.

\- Yo no lo lamento.

\- Por que no? Usted menciono que quería disfrutar su vacaciones y por culpa de esto no lo está haciendo – dijo golpeando la mesa con los puños totalmente frustrada.

\- Y quien le dice que no los estoy disfrutando? emoción, aventura, una bella chica... estas vacaciones lo tienen todo. Hasta me siento en una de esas películas Hollywoodenses. – contestó guiñando un ojo.

\- Usted está loco maestro. Emoción en donde? aventura cuándo? y bellas chicas si a los único que ve es a Wu y a mí. – se sorprendió – A menos claro que sea de esos a los que les gustan los hombres o que use de esos servicios de acompañamientos famosos por sus bellas chicas…

Dohko comenzó a reír.

\- Tenga en cuenta que, a pesar de estar literalmente en mi segunda juventud, yo nunca tuve oportunidad de meterme en líos con la ley, o conocer la corte, ni nada de eso y eso es emocionante porque si yo le contara la cantidad de veces que Kanon, Milo o DM han estado en estas situaciones se asustaría. Hasta sus nombres tienen ya tatuados algunas celdas en Grecia. Y en cuanto a lo otro no. No lo digo por eso. Soy machito pecho peludo atigrado y a las pruebas me remito.

\- Y entonces porque lo dijo?

Dohko la miro y comenzar a sonrojarse. Una cosa es bromear y andar con chicas de moral dudosa y otra cosa era tratar a una dama.

\- mmm... pues... yo... – entre mas lo pensaba mas rojo se ponía - me refería a...

Akane se levantó de pronto acercándose mucho a Dohko quedando su rostro a pocos centímetros de su cara. Dohko comenzó a sudar frio ante la expectativa, pero para su desilusión, Akane solo le pico la mejilla con el dedo índice a forma de travesura haciendo que Dohko se hiciera para atrás y casi cayera de nuevo, pero esta vez decidió levantarse rápidamente de la silla antes de que esto sucediera. Akane no pudo evitarlo y comenzó a reír sin control.

\- El rojo le queda bien Jajajaja

Avergonzado de la forma tan fácil en la que ella podía ponerlo incomodo comenzó a recoger las tazas.

\- Ya pues! – dijo - estábamos aquí para ver lo de su problema. Firmo algún acuerdo con ellos?

\- Si. Tuve que hacerlo.

\- Si recuperamos ese documento, o hacemos que firme otro, ayudaría a solucionar su problema? – volvió a preguntar mientras enjuagaba las tazas.

\- Ayudaría solo si puedo sacar a mis padres de donde están y buscarles un lugar seguro y lograr que la deuda quedara finiquitada de algún modo, o demostrar que me están chantajeando o conseguirles algún tipo de protección que yo no tengo para darles por el momento.

\- Y Por qué no se va mientras al Senkyo? – preguntó Dohko como si se le hubiera ocurrido apenas. tantas ganas tiene de verlo y ahí el gobierno no lo podría atrapar lo que nos daría tiempo para solucionar el problema.

Akane suspiró.

\- En primera porque no puede salir del país donde esta, en segunda porque los vigilan las 24 horas del día, y en tercera… No se donde esta el Senkyo.

\- Nada de eso es en realidad problema Akane. – dijo Dohko - En cuanto nos podamos quitar la vigilancia de encima... y Shion me responda, los dos iremos por sus padres y los pondremos a salvo.

\- No, no meta a su hermano. Eso es muy peligroso. – dijo Akane levantándose para ir a ver las cascadas desde la ventana.

\- No, no lo meteré. ya tiene suficientes problemas, pero el tiene algo que necesitamos para poder ir al Senkyo. – Dohko se acercó por atrás para también ver el paisaje - Usted recuerda... porque su padre nunca volvió a intentar buscar ese lugar?

\- No

\- Ese día, su padre iba muy seguro a buscar el Senkyo porque tenía en su poder una reliquia familiar que le permitía acceder, pero no sabía dónde o como usarlo. Por eso vino a mí.

La cara de Akane le decía a Dohko que era demasiado pequeña para recordar eso.

\- Esa reliquia es algo así como un Bagua de feng shui. Un espejo. Solo con el se puede acceder a la tierra de Sennin.

\- Ese lugar… ahí estará seguro? – preguntó esperanzada.

Dohko asintió seguro.

\- Nadie sin ese espejo puede acceder. – contestó - Pero, cuando su padre regresó ese día asustado por el temblor, su única preocupación era que usted estuviera bien y que dejara de estar asustada. Me dejo el espejo para evitar perderlo y dijo que regresaría después pero no lo hizo. Shion aún estaba a cargo en su primer reinado. Se lo mande a él para evitar que le sucediera algo pues yo no podía moverme del lugar. Solo él sabe dónde está.

Los ojos de Akane brillaron.

\- Entonces si su hermano lo tiene, no se negara a dárnoslo, verdad?

\- Le prometo que será prioridad hacer que me lo de. Salvaremos a sus padres y la liberaremos de todo esto o dejo de llamarme papacito Yinbang.

\- Si me ayuda con eso, yo misma le diré papacito y le estaré eternamente agradecida. – dijo Akane – pero por el momento hay algo que me preocupa aun mas.

\- y eso es?

\- Pasado mañana es su próxima audiencia y no tenemos nada. Ninguno de los investigadores quiere ayudarme porque saben que el gobernador esta detrás de esto y le tienen miedo. – dijo Akane – Podemos salir para inspirarnos? Necesito una idea o algo que me diga por que línea debo continuar.

Dohko abrió la puerta y sacó un tapete de palma que estaba enrollado en la puerta. Le cedió el paso y akane obedeció en silencio. Dohko puso el tapete justo a la orilla del acantilado frente a las cascadas. La brisa mojaba sus caras con el agua fría que bajaba de las montañas y Akane sonrió cuando el la guio para sentarse sobre el tapete haciendo lo mismo una vez que ella se hubiera acomodado.

\- Nos falta que? el motivo? – pregunto Dohko

\- el motivo, alguna otra línea de investigación a seguir, crear otra hipótesis…

Dohko miró en silencio las cascadas. El sonido lo ayudaba a pensar.

\- La señora Vanderbilt era una persona con mucho dinero verdad?

\- Si

\- y era norteamericana, correcto?

\- Correcto

\- Que es lo que más motiva a las personas a mandar matar a los norteamericanos millonarios?

\- El dinero

\- Exacto. Yo no tenía un motivo real para matarla a menos que alguien me hubiera contratado para hacerlo... o al asesino para hacerlo. – dijo muy serio - Se me ocurren tres posibles líneas: Negocios, Herencia, Seguro de vida.

Akane asintió.

\- Ya entiendo por donde va. Podría conseguir citarlos o hablarles si supiera por dónde empezar. La información deberían dármela los investigadores pero parece que no vieron necesario el siquiera solicitarla.

\- Recuerdo que ella había estado en una junta importante el mismo día de su muerte. Al ser alguien tan importante debió aparecer el anuncio en el periódico.

Esta vez Akane negó con la cabeza.

\- No. Eso ya lo habíamos buscado y no encontramos nada con el nombre de Vanderbilt. Yo misma hice la verificación.

\- No dudo de su habilidad Akane, pero los viejos millonarios nunca le ponen sus nombres a las empresas. Es muy corriente para ellos. – contesto Dohko - La embajada americana debe poder dar mayor información sobre donde estuvo alguien tan importante pues siempre las tienen en la mira en caso de que haya algún desastre natural o tengan que localizarlas en caso de emergencia.

Akane se puso a pensar. Alguien debió haber informado de la muerte de la señora Vanderbilt a la embajada y estos a su vez a la familia. Al ser un problema que podía causar un incidente internacional, estaba segura que no le negarían la información.

\- Y si puede... investigue a su familia. Recuerde que siempre son los primeros que se quieren quedar con el dinero – dijo Dohko.

Akane comenzó a desabrochar los botones de sus mangas y de su blusa para sorpresa de Dohko.\

\- Tan pronto regrese a casa hare las llamadas pertinentes. Cambiando drásticamente el tema…

\- Si?

\- Que tan alto estamos del agua?

Dohko vio hacia abajo.

\- 30 metros mas o menos.

\- Y es seguro nadar en la poza?

\- Pues… mientras no vayas mas allá del centro, si. Por que?

Akane sonrió quitándose la blusa y quedando con un top de algodón que tenia debajo para que no se transparentara su sostén.

\- Es que me acaban de dar unas enormes ganas de aventarme.

Dohko miró como se quitaba sus zapatillas y tenia una pedicura francesa.

\- Ahorita?

\- Si. No viene? – dijo Akane poniendo las manos en la espalda para desabrochar su falda

Dohko tragó saliva nervioso.

\- Es que no traigo mi traje de baño…

\- Jiijji yo tampoco. – Dijo Akane dejando caer su falda a sus pies quedando solo en un spandex blanco a la rodilla – Lo espero abajo

Dohko apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que viera como Akane prácticamente volara grácilmente los 30 metros para caer en la poza. La risa de Akane y el chapoteo del agua terminaron por convencer a Dohko quien se quitó únicamente las babuchas y la camisa antes de seguirla. Tal vez allá abajo podría volver a hacerla reír, que parecía ser lo que mas satisfacción le daba.

 **Agosto 26, 11am**

 **A 500 metros de la entrada sur del Santuario**

 **Rodorio, Grecia**

Aldebarán y Nívea regresaban de comprar algunos víveres y cosas para su casa. Las manos de Alde estaban llenas de bolsas, por lo que Niv se guiaba por lo poco que podía ver gracias al entrenamiento de Mayura y a que su dedo índice estaba enganchado en una de las jaretas de los jeans de Alde.

\- No crees que este trabajo tendría que hacerlo uno de los mensajeros como siempre? – preguntó detrás de todas esas bolsas – Además, es mucha comida. Como para un mes!

Niv volteo su cara hacia el mientras sonreía del modo que siempre embobaba a Alde.

\- Pero Alde… No podemos enviar al mensajero de compras cada tercer día – dijo Niv – Además, a mi me gusta salir a solas contigo. Alla siempre hay alguien pasando por la casa. Y no me quejo. Tu familia es muy grande y tus hermanos son muy considerados y amables conmigo pero venir aquí y caminar al sol y escuchar a las vendedoras de fruta y flores, es bastante refrescante. Te dije que el bebe de Zita es una niña?

\- Con todo el alboroto que hubo ayer con lo de Shaka, creo que me entró por un oído y me salió por el otro peque – contestó sinceramente – Shura debe estar feliz! Imagínate que niña tan bonita les va a salir! El es todo un galán y ella una belleza – Niv no dijo nada y corrigió – Pero tu eres mil veces mas bonita para mi.

Niv sonrió feliz.

\- Eso lo dices porque me quieres mucho.

\- Lo digo porque es cierto, y porque te amo mucho – dijo Alde – Y si no tuviera que cargar las bolsas te lo demostraría. Apenas puedo ver por donde camino.

\- Jeje un ciego guiando a otro ciego – bromeó Niv – Por cierto… Ya se comunicó Mu contigo? No entiendo por que se fue.

\- Yo tampoco entendí muy bien – contestó Alde – Pero no tomó muy bien lo del cambio de Administración. No me preocupa. De seguro se ira a Jamir donde tiene su segunda casa. Estuvo ahí por algunos meses hace unos años.

\- Pero … no lo vas a extrañar? Es tu mejor amigo!

Alde ahora fue quien le sonrió a Niv, aunque esta no pudo verla.

\- Pero no estoy solito – dijo Alde – Ahora estoy con mi Niv.

\- Tu Niv? Pues a que hora te la regalé que ni me entere – dijo un voz detrás de ellos que los hizo voltear.

Los dos se quedaron estáticos por un momento mientras Niv reaccionaba.

\- Papa?

\- Hola nena! – dijo Carlo caminando hacia ellos ayudados de un bastón.

Niv se soltó de con Alde para extender sus brazo en dirección a los brazos de su padre quien llegó a ella y la tomó en un gran abrazo.

\- Papa! Pero… que estas haciendo aquí? – dijo Niv con los ojos acuosos – Por que no nos avisaste que llegabas?

\- Te mandé un telegrama. – dijo Carlo extrañado – Creí que lo habías recibido.

Niv comenzó a reír.

\- Pa… eso ya no se usa. No pudiste enviarme un mensaje por correo electrónico?

\- Vaya! Parece que lo regañona no se te quita. – luego se dirigió a Alde – Hey yernito! Como estas?

Alde se cubrió la cara con las bolsas para que no viera que se hubo sonrojado hasta la raíz del pelo.

\- Bienvenido a Grecia, Señor.

\- Gracias Alde. Llevo como dos horas buscando la dirección de tu casa pero no la encuentro.

\- Si es que… solo se abre con un pase especial Señor – dijo Alde – Pero si quiere me adelanto para pedirlo

\- Ahhh no es necesario Alde.- dijo Carlo aun abrazando a Niv – Si bien me da curiosidad donde esta viviendo ahora mi única hija, el ver lo feliz que esta y que esta bastante recuperada, es todo lo que necesitaba.

\- Deberías ver la casa papa! Es enorme! – decía Niv admirada – Y tiene un hermoso jardín con muchas flores!

\- No le haga caso a Niv – dijo Alde – Mi casa es muy humilde, pero todo lo que tengo, que es poquito, es de Niv. Ella es la reina de mi casa.

Ahora fue el turno de Niv de sonrojarse mientras alzaba la vista a su padre. Carlo comenzó a reír.

\- Esas escaleras no me mataron pero ustedes lo harán porque me dará un coma diabético con tanta dulzura – comentó.

Las campanas de la iglesia comenzaron a tocar y Alde a contar las campanadas.

\- Niv, entro al trabajo en una hora y tengo que regresar ahora. – dijo – En que hotel esta hospedado señor?

\- En el Hellinis. Lo conoces?

\- Si señor – dijo sorprendiéndose de que fuera un hotel relativamente modesto para la cantidad de dinero que tenia su suegro – Por que no van a ponerse al día, yo me llevo esto a casa, y los alcanzo al terminar el turno?

\- Me parece bien. – dijo Carlo – A las ocho?

\- Hecho.

\- No olvides meter las cosas al congelador Alde.

\- No…

\- Y forrar las hierbas con periódico.

\- No…

\- Y hacerle agujeros a las bolsas de los espárragos

\- No…

\- Niv por todos los cielos! – dijo Carlo riendo – Deja al pobre hombre llevar los víveres en paz!

\- Perdón.

\- Jaja no hay cuidado. Te veo al rato peque… Carlo… - dijo Alde dándose la vuelta hacia la entrada sur.

Carlo tomó de la mano de Niv y la colocó en su brazo.

\- Tarde de padre e hija Niv. Cuéntamelo todo que quiero saber hasta el mas mínimo detalle de todas estas semanas que no has estado conmigo.

Alde camino hacia el santuario para entrar a trabajar como había dicho. Estaba mas tranquilo al saber que Niv estaba con su padre, pues estaba consciente que el santuario podía ser sumamente abrumador para ellas sobre todo sin poder ver lo que sucedía. Tal vez su padre la convenciera de ir a revisión de sus ojos con un medico porque el simplemente no había podido hacerlo. Le preocupaba un poco que Niv se acostumbrara tanto a ver con su cosmos, que no hiciera el intento por físicamente hacer algo por curarse.

Estaba pensando en eso cuando al evadir a un grupito de niños que se correteaban se topo con alguien que le impedía el paso.

\- Disculpe usted – dijo Alde haciéndose a un lado pero la persona hizo lo mismo al mismo tiempo.

Lo intentaron tres veces pero ambos daban pasos para el mismo lado.

\- Jeje bailamos?

\- Bueno! – contestó una voz juvenil que Alde no reconoció.

Miró por la rendija que le dejaban los paquetes y solo pudo ver unos enormes ojos violetas mirándolo.

\- Uhhh… disculpa… te conozco?

La chica se hizo mas atrás para que Alde pudiera verla bien. Cabello color miel y lacio hasta la cintura, una diadema blanca y un vestido del mismo color.

\- Yo se que no lo pude volver a ver desde ese día Señor Aldebarán, pero mis padres me enviaron a Italia a terminar mis estudios – dijo sonriendo – Tampoco creo haber cambiado tanto.

Alde hizo todo lo posible por recordar pero solo hasta que la niña le volvió a ofrecer una flor violeta fue que Alde recordó a esa tierna niñita que años antes le había regalado el mismo tipo de flor justo antes de la ultima batalla de Hades.

\- Ahhh! América verdad?

\- No

\- Asia?

\- No

\- África?

\- No… jajaja me llamo Europa – exclamó la niña divertida.

\- Jeje pues por ahí iba – contestó Alde apenado y viendo de nuevo a su antigua amiguita. Definitivamente las suaves curvas debajo de su vestido le decían que ya no era ninguna niña – Perdón.

\- No se preocupe. Estuvo cerca – dijo sonriendo – Va para su casa?

\- Pues si, voy para allá – contestó Alde – Y tu?

\- Yo también voy para allá – dijo Europa mostrándole una invitación – Las mujeres de mi familia han servido en el santuario por generaciones completas y a mi me llego mi invitación hace unos meses pero todavía no terminaba la escuela y ahora vengo a ponerme a sus ordenes. No es fantástico? Me va a poder ensenar su jardín como prometió!

\- Uy! Y ahora esta mucho mas bonito! – dijo Alde orgulloso de sus flores – Entonces acompáñame y te dejo en la base de las 12 casas. Hay nuevas reglas y hasta que no sepamos si la invitación será valida o no todavía con el cambio de administración no puedes subir.

\- Esta bien. Como usted diga Señor Aldebarán. – dijo mirándolo con ojos de borreguito que el no pudo ver por culpa de las bolsas – Le ayudo con eso?

\- Claro que no. No seria caballeroso de mi parte – dijo Alde – Mejor cuéntame que tanto aprendiste en la escuela?

Europa le fue contando entusiasmada todo el camino hasta la base de las doce casas donde Alde se despidió y subió corriendo las escaleras aun con las bolsas del mandado mientras no se daba cuenta que la niña no lo perdía de vista. La única razón por la que ella había aceptado esa invitación había sido para volver a verlo a el.

 **Agosto 26, 1pm**

 **Departamento de Minos y Shaina**

 **Atenas, Grecia**

Shaina terminó de sacar los panquecitos de su empaque y comenzó a leer las instrucciones para meterlos al horno. Era lo mas cercano que podía hacer a una receta en esa cocina. Debió ponerle mas atención a cuando las chicas hacían la comida. Miniña la veía desde arriba de los gabinetes con una mirada que Shaina interpretaba como de burla.

\- Tu ni deberías decir nada Miniña, la comida que te compra tu padre tiene ingredientes mas finos que los que comemos nosotros. Bájate de ahí!

\- Miau!

\- Eres igual de necia que tu padre. Deja que te acuse con el.

\- Grrrr miau!

\- Debo estar mas loca que Geist si estoy hablando contigo…

Metió la bandeja al horno y estaba poniendo el reloj cuando sonó el timbre.

\- Y hablando de la reina de roma… - dijo quitándose el delantal para dirigirse a la puerta

La abrió y dos pares de brazos la abrazaron de inmediato.

\- Ok. Ok a mi también me da gusto verlas pero… me estoy ahogando – bromeo

\- Perdón – exclamaron Geist y Sammy pasando al interior del departamento.

\- Las esperaba un poco mas tarde – dijo Shaina señalándola a Geist la sala mientras Sammy corrió a su habitación a ver si sus cosas seguían ahí.

\- Si bueno. No había nada interesante en el Museo de Arte Folclórico – dijo Geist sentándose

Shaina la miró extrañada.

\- Museo?

\- Bueno… la halcona me preguntó que a donde llevaría a Sammy y le dije que al museo como el Maestro lo tenia programado para hoy. – contesto Geist

\- Y te creyó?

\- Esta muy ocupada en su nuevo puesto como para que le importe. – dijo Geist encogiéndose de hombros – Tanto ella como Aiorios y la señorita Sasha están tratando de encontrar no se que cosa que dicen que se llevó el maestro con el. Están muy molestos.

\- A mi que me esculquen. – dijo Shaina – Quieres un café?

\- N… no. Traigo gastritis. Tienes algún jugo o te?

\- Seguro

Shaina se levantó y Geist la siguió indecisa si debía decirle o no su secreto. No era que ella pudiera ayudarla, era solo que no quería cargar ella sola con eso.

Sammy llegó como tromba.

\- Tienes de los cuadritos de dinosaurios?

\- No se… creo que Miniña se los ha estado comiendo – bromeó, pero al ver que Sammy hacia pucheros y comenzaba a tallarse un ojito – No es cierto Sammy, tengo de los cuatro sabores que te gustan, pero comete solo dos y después de comer los otros dos, de acuerdo?

Pero Sammy no cambio su expresión sino que comenzó a sollozar.

\- Que pasa chiquita? – dijo bajando a su nivel lo que hizo que Sammy le echara los brazos al cuello.

\- No quiero estar allá! Me quiero quedar aquí contigo! – dijo llorando

Shaina volteó a ver a Geist quien estaba casi igual que la niña. Cargó a Sammy y esta escondió su cara en el cuello de Shaina.

\- Oh vamos! No puede ser tan malo! – dijo Shaina haciéndole una señal a Geist para que se encargara de los jugos y el yogurt de Sammy – Marín era antes tu maestra. Es como si la tuvieras de nuevo.

\- No es cierto! Ella cierra su puerta en la noche y no me abre para consolarme por las pesadillas y no me deja llevar a cobrita a todos lados. – comentó Sammy

\- Y eso por que?

\- Dice que debo madurar y ser independiente – reclamó Sammy – Aioros… digo… el Patriarca se la pasa con la señorita Sasha y los caballeros de plata y si quiero tocar el piano se enojan que porque hago mucho ruido. Kiki ya tampoco me hace caso. Dice que no estoy a su nivel.

Shaina frunció el ceno y volteó a ver a Geist quien solo asintió con la cabeza. Todo era cierto.

\- Toma tu cuadrito y ve a tu habitación a jugar Sammy. – le dijo al tiempo de bajarla – Creo que Minos escondió algún chocolate entre ellos. A ver si lo encuentras – Sammy comprendió que quería hablar a solas con Geist y obedeció.

Shaina esperó a que se fuera para seguir la conversación.

\- Tampoco le creas todo – Dijo Geist – Es obvio que estaba acostumbrada a cierta atención y ahora que no la tiene, quiere obtenerla a la fuerza.

\- A que te refieres?

\- Marín dijo que anoche hizo un berrinche al irse a dormir y tiró al suelo delante de Aioros una importante vasija con un sello de Athena – chismeó Geist – Necesita disciplina.

\- La aceptarías tu abajo Geist? Como tu alumna? – dijo Shaina – Si no la pueden cuidar arriba, la pueden llevar con su padre y eso la mataría.

\- Si ya me contaste y con mucho gusto la aceptaremos si nos dejan, pero dudo que acepten bajarla – dijo Geist – De todos modos lo sugeriré cuando regrese.

\- Me parece excelente.

\- Y tu como estas? – preguntó Geist

\- Adaptándome. No es fácil.

\- En este palacio? Que chilletas. Y Junet? Creí que estaría aquí contigo. – preguntó.

\- No. Se esta recuperando en algún lugar con Mu y el Maestro Shion – Geist se tensó al escuchar el nombre – Es divertido. Dicen que para que sus reputaciones no se manchen, dirán que es su hermana.

\- Pues que suerte que el Maestro quiso hacerse cargo de ella a pesar de todo. – dijo Geist

\- Ahhh es que no te he contado. – dijo Shaina – Tan pronto salió del hospital fue a inscribirse a una escuela. Dijo que quería una vida normal.

\- Normal? Junet? Bah! Lo que ella quiere es tener su sequito de admiradores con quien pasar el rato – dijo Geist

\- No lo se. A mi me parece que habla muy en serio

\- Pago por ver.

Sammy llegó a su habitación, pero no se puso a jugar o a buscar el chocolate como Shaina le había dicho. Cerró con seguro la puerta y se metió debajo de la cama donde sacó de su cintura el celular que Ares le había comprado. No dudo ni un momento en oprimir el botón de marcado rápido.

A Allo?

S Papi?

A Uhh… espera un momento…

S Si

A …

S …

A Sammy?

S Hola papi! Estas ocupado?

A Un poquito… que haces?

S Hablo contigo

A Cierto cierto…

S Cuando me vas a llevar a Euro Disney con Santi?

A No creo que …

S Lo prometiste!

A Si pero eso era antes de que sucedieran muchas cosas. Además tu patriarca y tu… futura madrastra no te van a dejar venir.

S Quien? Shion ya no es patriarca y… Shaina ya no vive en el Santuario y nadie diría nada.

A Ahhh esa información es interesante…

S Entonces?

A Te has portado bien?

S Si

A Has hecho tus deberes?

S Si

A Te haz comido todo el brócoli?

S Mmm… es que sabe feo

A Mentirosa.

S Pero quiero verte.

A Solo si me cuentas todo lo que paso en el santuario donde vives.

S Si te cuento.

A Esta bien. Como nos comunicamos con tu famoso Santi?

S Su mama tiene teléfono. Te lo mando?

A Si por favor. Recuerda. Mantén el celular escondido. Te llamare a las 8 de la noche para darte instrucciones de como salir sin que te vean, de acuerdo?

S Gracias Papi! Santi va a estar feliz.

A Besos nena.

Sammy escondió de nuevo su celular en su cintura para ahora si encontrar el chocolate y que nadie dijera que no era obediente.

En la sala Shaina y Geist se ponían al día.

\- Sabes que lo único que me mantenía ahí eras tu, Shaina. – dijo Geist

\- Pero ahora tienes a tus alumnas. No puedes dejarlas solas. – aclaró Shaina – O por lo menos hasta que no encuentres alguien que quiera sustituirte y que no sea Mayura, Yulij y Kyoko. Según Shion, Kyoko y Mu seguirán comprometidos hasta que este se establezca, lo cual no me parece pero …

\- Hablare con Mayura. – dijo Geist para cambiar de tema - De todos modos volvemos a estar cortas de personal y si aceptan que Sammy vuelva al recinto…

\- No tomas en cuenta a Kakyuu? – pregunto Shaina

\- Ella aun tiene que aprender algunas cosas antes de soltarla como maestra – dijo Geist – Shaina…

\- Si?

\- Yo te quería contar que…

\- Que? Vamos! Escúpelo!

Geist cambio de opinión. No. No estaba lista para decírselo.

\- … Yo solo te quería contar que estoy saliendo con alguien.

\- Que tu que? – preguntó asombrada - Pero creí que… que Mu y tu… bueno, con lo de Kyoko comencé a dudar pero…

Geist se levanto del sillón con el pretexto de servirse mas hielo para su jugo.

\- Si bueno… eso solo fue un juego. Esto también lo es – dijo ignorando la cara de incredulidad de Shaina – No es como que no lo haya hecho antes.

\- Si, ya se me los rumores, pero no los creo – dijo Shaina – Quien es?

\- Un secular. No lo conoces. No es como si me fuera a casar con el. Solo es… para pasar el rato ya que ahora estoy sola ahí adentro. Es muy guapo y muy inteligente.

Shaina deseó en ese momento tener los poderes de Shion para poder leer la mente.

\- Pero si se hace algo serio, me lo vas a decir verdad?

\- Desde luego. Si no a quien se lo diría? – dijo sonriendo mientras tomaba su jugo dándole la espalda a Shaina para que evitar que viera su mano temblar.

Había estado a punto de contarle todo pero se acobardó de ultimo momento. Y si le daba la espalda? No podría soportarlo aunque debía pensar en algo rápido pues pronto comenzaría a notársele.

\- No te preocupes, puedo cuidarme sola. – dijo Geist

\- Solo no los dejes sin bolas a menos que sea necesario , si?

\- Jeje no te prometo nada. – dijo Geist olfateando el aire – Que se esta quemando?

Shaina corrió hacia la cocina para ver quemados sus panquecitos. Sammy corrió hacia ellas al oler el humo.

\- Abre todas las ventanas Sammy – dijo Shaina corriendo hacia la terraza con los panquecillos quemados y Geist riéndose de lo lindo hasta que le salieron las lagrimas.

Sammy hizo lo que le pidieron y Geist ayudo a Sammy a abrir las que ella no pudo.

\- Que te parece si te ayudo con la cena para tu marido y te metes a una clase de cocina.

\- Es el horno el que es muy moderno para mi… - se justifico Shaina – Si se cocinar… te lo juro.

\- Seguro. – se burlo Geist – Ven Sammy. Enseñémosle a usar un horno a la señora.

Entre risas y juegos las tres hicieron una deliciosa cena antes de que tuvieran que regresar al Santuario, con la promesa de verse al menos una vez cada quince días.

 **Agosto 26, 1pm**

 **Templo de Zeus**

 **Olimpo**

Zeus escuchaba los reportes de sus arcángeles algo preocupado: Apolo clamaba no haber visto a su hermana Artemisa en varios días, por lo que había solicitado que todos los Ángeles la buscaran; Athena había dejado su templo una vez que había recibido la orden directamente de Gea para entregárselo a Ares; Nix exigía la restitución de Ares y Afrodita como dioses y para colmo Poseidón y Hades llevaban dos días celebrando la victoria legal sobre Athena/Hera y ya había habido tres huracanes y varias ninfas perdidas.

Estaba a punto de mandar todo a volar cuando su principal dolor de cabeza entró por la puerta.

\- Hola hola! – dijo Hera caminando hacia el acompañada por Liz, quien miraba todo asombrada y saludaba efusivamente con ambas manos en el aire a su tío Miguel, su tío Uriel y su tío Rafael.

\- Se puede saber que estas haciendo aquí? Y con ella? – le susurro cuando Hera llegó casi a su lado.

Hera no respondió pero con un tronido de sus dedos, los tres arcángeles salieron en silencio sin quitarle la vista a Liz.

\- Si Artemisa puede tener a un ángel humano en el olimpo, puedes apostar tus bolas a que yo también puedo traer a las humanas que yo quiera – le respondió en el mismo tono – Además, Liz aquí como sabes, me acompañará mañana al Santuario a una visita sorpresa. Y espero que esta vez, no le hayas ido de chismoso a nadie.

\- No le vas a avisar a la chacha? – preguntó Zeus levantándose de su trono para ir a refugiarse de la furia de su mujer detrás de Liz quien intentaba hacerse a un lado

\- A quien?

\- Sasha

\- Andas muy chistosito no? – reclamó Hera – En fin. Tengo que ir a ver como están mis embarazadas. Samira debe estar super incomoda y tu sobrina nieta…

\- Quien?

Hera sonrió satisfecha. Sabia algo que su marido no?

\- Vaya! El todopoderoso no sabe que Poseidón tiene una nieta? Y bastante bonita por cierto. Casada con uno de mis dorados aunque no se cual. – pensó Hera en voz alta aunque Liz ya estaba parando oreja

\- De parte de quien? – dijo Zeus frunciendo el ceño – Que yo recuerde el no tiene hijos vivos…

\- Excepto…? Oh vamos! No tu hermano siempre esta jodiendo con su nombre cuando esta borracho?

\- Tritón? Creí que se había muerto hace años!

\- Ya olvídalo. Creo que ya estas demasiado senil – dijo Hera yendo hacia Liz

Zeus sonrió y murmuro para si mismo:

\- Lo dice mi hermana mayor…

\- Que dices?

\- Nada.

Zeus estaba a punto de salir de su templo cuando recordó algo y sonrió aun mas. Había una muy buena forma de deshacerse de su mujer un buen rato. Regreso a la mesa junto a su trono y recogió unos sobres.

\- Queridita, casi lo olvidaba… - Hera puso cejas de Spock. Ese queridita solo lo decía cuando iba a joderla – Te llego correspondencia importante de parte de la chacha y tu nuevo patriarca.

Hera extendió la mano para recibirla.

\- Ojala no sean mas "cartitas" de queja por parte de Aioros. – dijo Hera – Por causa de el, Sasha corrió al borrego peliverde pervertidor de menores.

Liz abrió los ojos tan grandes como platos. Por eso el había encabezado el juicio?

\- Ay bájale! – dijo Zeus sintiéndose aludido también – A todos nos pasa una que otra vez.

\- Mira, tu mejor ni hables. – Hera abrió el sobre mas grande y todo una larga e interminable lista con la nomina del santuario apareció ante sus ojos. – Que carambas es esto?

Liz le ayudó a descifrarlo.

\- Creo que es la nomina atrasada y de esta quincena de todos los que trabajan en el santuario junto con 2 liquidaciones y un montón de finiquitos – dijo Liz – Expira en 4 días o se le juntara con la que sigue.

\- Que yo tengo que pagar que cosa? – gritó Hera incrédula para satisfacción de su marido.

\- Que? Acaso creíste que ser la dueña y señora de la tierra te iba a salir gratis? Jajaja – dijo Zeus.

\- Esto es… demasiado!.

Zeus le quito de las manos las cuentas.

\- Ni tanto. Gastas mas en tonterías.

\- Mentira! Y por que debo yo de pagar esta millonada al pervertido ese?

\- Uhhh si me disculpa señora Hera – interrumpió Liz – Según las leyes laborales de Grecia, cuando se despide a una persona se le tiene que otorgar 33 días de salario por año trabajado como indemnización, mas primas vacacionales etc. Etc.

\- Y como ha trabajado desde hace muuucho Jijiji – dijo Zeus

\- Esta bien. Dame dinero – dijo Hera a Zeus quien dio dos pasos para atrás.

\- Yo por que? No son "mis" dorados. – contestó el dios de dioses en tono de sorna – Además bien sabes que no hay dinero ahorita. Todo esta invertido así que ve a empeñar tus joyas con Hefestos y con eso pagas.

Liz solo se puso a enrollar de nuevo la nota para no soltar la risa. Por que su padre no la había traído acá si sus jefes eran hilarantes?

\- Eres mi marido y tienes que darme dinero! – Exigió Hera

\- Oblígame! Ya te di demasiado tiempo y yo tengo asuntos importantes que atender – se volvió hacia Liz – Si te vas a quedar por aquí, aléjate del borracho de Dionisio. Una de sus amistades favoritas es tu tío el innombrable y no queremos problemas de acuerdo?

\- Si señor – contesto sonriendo

\- Bien. Buen día tengan las dos. – dijo saliendo finalmente de su templo.

Hera se quedó preocupada. Ni de loca empeñaba sus valiosas joyas. Eso se sabría rápidamente en el Olimpo y su reputación estaba de por medio.

Decidió sacar el plan A.

\- Querida, podrías ir por un poco de Ambrosia que esta en la habitación de junto?

\- Claro.

\- Gracias.

Hera sacó su celular y le marcó a su hijo.

A Allo?

H Hola bebé. Como estas?

A Madre! Que… sorpresa.

H Madre? Por que tan seco?

A Es que… estoy con visitas. Pero, como van las cosas por allá?

H Te extraño mucho mi amor. Mañana voy a andar en Grecia. Si quieres puedo pasar a verte…

A No. No estaré en Grecia, pero gracias por la oferta.

H Sabes? Tu tía abuela convenció a tu papa de que puedas regresar al Olimpo y te quedes con el templo de Athena.

A Ahhh pues gracias pero no gracias.

H Como dices?

A Tu marido demostró que no tiene bolas suficientes así que no me interesa estar allá.

H Pero hijo! No puedes quedarte allá como mortal para siempre.

A Por que no?

H Pues… por obvias razones!

A Que son…?

H Pues… tu no naciste siendo mortal! Si mueres…

A Bueno ya. No estoy de humor para melodramas. Tu hablaste para algo que no tiene nada que ver con quererme allá arriba.

H Es cierto pero… ya no. La verdad es que olvide tu condición y… que tu lo necesitas mas que yo.

A Dinero, verdad?

H Si.

A Ya no te quieren mantener?

H No. Es… bueno… tengo que pagar unas cuentas que no esperaba sobre el maldito santuario que de no haber empeñado mi palabra con Athena, lo disolvía de inmediato.

A Ahhh y… es cierto que el antiguo patriarca renuncio?

H No. De Hecho Sasha lo corrió por maleducado.

A Jeje y… la Sanbocho?

H Por defender al primero.

A Interesante…

H No te entiendo.

A Nada, nada… Uy es que me estas abriendo un mundo de posibilidades y mi imaginación vuela, ma…

H No quiero que te metas con esa chusma

A Mmm… te daré esta vez el dinero que necesitas madre pero no podré ayudarte todos los meses. Y que conste que solo lo hago porque Milo no tiene nada que ver con todo el relajo que se traen ustedes.

H Gracias mi amor. Te prometo no molestarte de nuevo y encontrar la manera de solventarlo.

A Bueno. Mándame el total y yo hare la transferencia en cuanto llegue a casa. Pero te advierto que si llegan a correr por alguna razón a Milo, le pondré una hipoteca al santuario por 10 veces lo que te estoy prestando mas intereses.

H Desde cuando tan malo conmigo?

A No es contigo, sino con quienes quedaron a cargo. Aceptas el trato

H Si.

A Gracias Madre. Un placer hacer negocios contigo. Ven a visitarme pronto.

H Cuídate mucho.

Con el asunto resuelto Hera sonrió. Sabia que siempre podía contar con la ayuda de su hijo. Liz regresó con el plato de ambrosia y Hera comió un poco nada mas.

\- Ven nena… hagamos una visita a mis hermanas. Tal vez hasta Penélope este aquí antes de que le toque bajar con Hades y tengamos una noche de chicas. Deméter se sabe hacer unos peinados que… jajaja… le quedan divinos

Las dos mujeres iban riéndose del chiste mientras que atravesaban los patios para llegar al templo de Hestia, pero Liz solamente iba pensando en la emoción de volver al santuario mañana y de volver a ver a Aioros.

 **Agosto 26, 14pm**

 **Departamento de DM**

 **Londres, Inglaterra**

DM subió corriendo las escaleras tarareando una canción. Entró al departamento y vio un tazón de guacamole en la mesita con unas rodajas de pepino.

\- Ay! El ex fresita me preparo algo rico para almorzar – dijo sentándose con comodidad en el sillón, recargando ambas piernas cruzadas sobre la mesita mojando una rodaja tras otra en el guacamole antes de comérselo – Como que sabe raro esto – dijo en voz alta haciendo caras de asco.

\- Claro. Te estas comiendo mi mascarilla idiota – dijo Afro saliendo del baño con un paliacate en la cabeza para tapar su cabello y con la bata que ya había confiscado a DM cubriendo su cuerpo.

Haciendo peores gestos de querer vomitar, DM salió corriendo hacia el baño atropellando a Afro en el camino.

\- Mejor vomítalo porque tiene aceite de olivo y te vaya a purgar – grito Afro sonriendo.

Era obvio que eso no iba a suceder, pero le gustaba molestarlo. Eso le pasaba por andar de tragón. Sacando su espejo de luz fluorescente, Afro comenzó a colocarse su mascarilla y al terminar tomó dos rodajas de pepino mientras se acostaba cuan largo era en el sofá.

Escuchó el portazo encabronado de DM que indicaba que ya había salido del baño pero ni se inmuto.

\- Tu quieres envenenarme. Acéptalo! – Grito DM mientras abría una cerveza para hacer gárgaras con ella

\- Nah! Aunque dejas tus calzones por doquier, no lavas los trastes que usas, llegas a dormir un día si y un día no… - dijo Afro tranquilamente – Muerto no me sirves para nada.

Dm regreso al sofá individual poniendo los pies sobre el y tomándose el resto de cerveza.

\- Oye y ya no me dijiste que te dijo Munga de como le fue a su hermana contigo.

\- Dijo que ya lo esperaba – contestó Afro sin mover mucho la boca – Ya que no tengo experiencia en pasarela y que ignore a la histérica de su hermana. Que perro que ladra no muerde.

\- Menos mal. Comenzaba a preocuparme. – dijo DM – Por cierto…

\- Que hiciste ahora?

\- Nada, bueno… todavía no. Pero quiero tu opinión experta… sobre moda.

Afro se incorporó como de rayo.

\- Creo que al final si te envenene. – dijo quitándose las rodajas de pepinos de los ojos – Voy por el botiquín.

\- No seas payaso! Me invitaron a una fiesta de la High y si voy con los mismos trapos que uso siempre me van a confundir con el chofer – dijo DM

\- Nah! Los choferes llevan buenos trajes – dijo Afro – En honor a quien es la fiesta?

\- Familiar de ella cumple años

\- Ella? Quien es? Alguna compañera de escuela?

\- Si. Y no quiero quedar mal. – dijo DM algo sonrojado.

Afro miró a DM. Eso iba para largo y el quería el chisme completo.

\- No te muevas de ahí. Voy a quitarme esto.

\- Y a donde quieres que me vaya? El clima esta del nabo – dijo al ver la lluvia caer por la ventana – Ni loco salgo ahorita.

Afro fue al baño y unos minutos después salió ya sin el paliacate y la cara lavada.

\- Ahora si. Listo para escuchar todo. – dijo Afro sentándose frente a su amigo

\- Eres mas chistoso que el torito y ya es decir – contesto DM incomodo – Solo te pregunte que me debo de poner.

\- Es un coctel?

\- No

\- Es una fiesta de gala?

\- No se.

\- Que es lo que sabes?

\- La invitación decía que… - gulp – que era un baile de mascaras.

Afro palmoteó emocionado.

\- Ok. Ok. Esto se va a poner bueno. – dijo – Quieres quedar bien con ella?

\- Pues… no pero si.

\- No entiendo.

\- No quiero que ELLA quede mal, pero tampoco le quiero dar alas… comprendes?

Afro se puso a pensar en su típica pose.

\- O sea que no quieres que tu compañera piense que puede tener algo mas contigo, pero tampoco que te digan que eres un don nadie zarrapastroso pobretón…

\- Bájale bájale… pero si. Esa es la idea.

\- Ok. Ok. Elegante y casual entonces. – contestó Afro – cuando es?

\- Mmm… la segunda semana de septiembre – respondió DM recordando la invitación que le había llegado.

\- Sera en jardín? Salón?

\- Casa.

\- Bien. Su familia debe ser muy rica entonces. – exclamó Afro mientras miraba a DM por todos lados – Intentare hacer un milagro pero no puedo asegurar nada. Estas muy feo.

DM le lanzó una mirada que hizo que Afro se rindiera.

\- En el rostro no me pegues porque de el vivo. – dijo yéndose hacia atrás – De que color será el vestido de la chica?

\- Ni idea. Eso que tiene que ver?

\- Pues todo tiene que combinar para que se vea perfecto. – dijo – Es rubia?

\- No

\- Pellirroja?

\- Tampoco

\- Bueno, si tiene cabello oscuro entonces es mas fácil que sus colores combinen contigo. – dijo Afro – Ya se! Como se llama la chica que es amiga de la novia de Phil?

\- Ex

\- Ex que?

\- Ex novia. Phil me hizo caso, hizo un viaje relámpago a donde estaba "entrenando" y pues si estaba entrenando pero el tango horizontal con su coach jeje – dijo DM tomándose la cabeza – Su cara de mosquita muerta no me convenció.

Afro suspiró.

\- Le arruinaste la vida a tu compañero solo para tener la razón?

\- No. Le ayude a abrir los ojos antes de que se idiotizara mas y después hiciera el ridículo.

\- O sea que lo volverás igual de cínico que tu.

\- Yo no soy cínico.

\- Si claro. – Afro se movió a la cocina para servirse una bebida – Ok, ok, pero como se llama ella.?

\- Yelina?

\- Andale! Es ella? Cabello obscuro…

\- No. Para que quieres saber? – dijo DM fastidiado con todas preguntas

\- Eso es un si?

\- No. No es ella.

\- Pero por ahí voy? Es que en tu escuela hay de todo amigo. Puede ser cualquiera y mira que a algunas hasta yo les daba porque las que vi de primer año en la cafetería parecían unas hermosas rosas inglesas con ese cutis de porcelana que…

\- Es Pandora si? Ya cállate! – Dijo DM enfadado de tanta palabrería y tapándose la boca al darse cuenta que se había delatado.

La mandíbula de Afro se desencajó por la sorpresa en una actitud casi cómica.

\- Repite eso?

DM seguía con la boca tapada con ambas manos y aun así negó con la cabeza. Afro de dos zancadas llego a el y comenzó a zangolotearlo de los hombros.

\- Me estas queriendo decir que te estas tirando a la hermana de hades? Desde cuando? Y como jijos fue que no me dijiste antes? Creí que era tu mejor amigo! Si sabes que Hades te va a matar cuando se entere verdad?

Afro seguía sacudiéndolo y DM flojito y cooperando dejando la cabeza que se la hiciera como badajo de campana. En cierto punto se harto y se zafo de las manos de Afro.

\- Bueno ya! – exclamó – Por eso no te lo quería decir. Te pones bien intenso.

Afro seguía pasmado. A el le gustaba bromear con ellos dos porque se suponía que no era cierto pero ahora que se lo había confirmado su amigo…

\- Estas muerto amigo. – dijo suspirando – De que color quieres tu mortaja?

\- No seas payaso! Ya dime que me pongo!

Afro parecía reaccionar finalmente.

\- Espera, espera… deja ver si entiendo. – dijo tapándose los ojos pensativo – Vas a ir como pareja de…

\- Acompañante – interrumpió DM – Únicamente porque quiere hacer encabronar a su hermano. Y yo para hacer encabronar al maldito cejudo.

\- No lo dudo. – respondió Afro – Lo van a lograr fácilmente y solo espero que no te traiga consecuencias.

\- Si me matan, le pido al cunis que…

\- Ejem ejem… - carraspeó Afro – Si estas consciente que una vez que Shaina dejó el santuario, Minos ya no tiene ninguna obligación contigo, verdad? Ya que no se considerara que Shaina sea de la familia. Lo mismo que Mu.

Ahora fue DM el que pareció desconcertado. La verdad es que el no consideraba a Shaina fuera de su familia por alguna razón y Mu… estúpido borrego!

Hubo un silencio incomodo que hizo que a Afro se le ablandara el corazón al ver así a su amigo. Parecía que había dado en una fibra sensible aunque no sabia por que. Solo le estaba relatando los hechos. Una ligera luz al final del túnel parecía darle la respuesta a Afro de que hacer.

\- Te propongo algo amigo: Dile a Pandora que yo le voy a ayudar a causar el impacto que quiere, pero necesito que se comunique hoy conmigo para ponerme de acuerdo con ella. Y tu y yo… nos iremos de compras como quieres. Empaca que tomaremos el tren de las 10 am.

DM lo miró extrañado.

\- Tren? A donde vamos?

Afro sonrió.

\- Para una ocasión especial, atuendos especiales. Nos iremos de compras a una boutique muy exclusiva que conozco… en Paris.

 **Agosto 26, 1 pm**

 **Lobby del Hotel Columbus Isle**

 **San Salvador, Bahamas.**

Shion, Mu y Junet aparecieron justo a la entrada del Hotel. Ni Mu ni Junet sabían por que los había llevado a ese lugar.

\- Disculpe Maestro – dijo Mu – Creí que me llevaría a donde comenzaría a tomar ese curso en el que me inscribió

\- Efectivamente – contestó Shion dirigiéndose a la recepción – Disculpa Gina…

\- Señor Shion! Tantas semanas sin verlo! – dijo la chica sonriente

\- Ni tantas, solo que tu estabas de vacaciones la ultima vez que vine - dijo respondiendo la sonrisa – Tengo una cita con Fes?

\- Ah si.! No ha llegado pero me dejo un sobre para usted – dijo entregándoselo – No debe tardar.

Shion abrió el sobre y vio tres brazaletes estándar. Les permitían hacer uso de las instalaciones pero sin estar atascados ahí.

\- Gracias Gina. Lo esperaremos cerca de la playa – dijo Shion – Tengo un pálido burocrático que no combina conmigo.

\- Jijiji pero se ve usted tan… bien como siempre – contestó la recepcionista con admiración

Por toda respuesta, Shion le guiñó el ojo y se volvió hacia los muchachos quienes, al no verlo nunca antes en plan tan relajado, se sacaron un poco de onda.

\- Que fue eso? – pregunto Junet curiosa

\- Que fue que? – contestó Shion poniéndole el brazalete de plástico blanco mientras Mu se asombraba de lo natural que parecía poder hablarle Junet a su maestro.

\- Pues… ese batir de pestanas de esa chica con usted y… usted pareció responder. – volvió a decir.

\- Acaso se te hace increíble que pueda gustarle a alguien?

Junet iba a responder pero Mu le puso una mano en la boca a Junet.

\- Nada de eso, maestro. – dijo Mu – Solo tiene que acostumbrarse.

\- Buen punto. – contesto Shion – Creo Junet que durante el tiempo que convivas conmigo comprenderás mucha cosas de las que hemos platicado tu y yo.

Mu soltó a Junet y esta le lanzo ojos de pistola.

\- Solo era precaución – dijo Mu mientras Junet le sacaba la lengua.

Los tres se dirigieron a la boutique.

\- Cómprense algo para pasar el día - dijo Shion sobre todo al ver la ropa de artesano de Mu – La ropa que traemos no es para este clima y se pueden insolar.

Los ojos de Junet brillaron.

\- Lo que sea?

\- Que tienes en mente?

\- Un traje de baño… sandalias, sombrero… Lo agrega a mi cuenta!

Mu sonrió. Mujeres.

\- Claro… - contestó Shion – Todo eso esta bien. Ve. Tienen máximo 10 minutos.

Junet corrió hacia la sección de mujeres.

\- Cual cuenta? – preguntó Mu curioso a su maestro.

Shion volteo a mirarlo muy serio.

\- Junet lleva la cuenta de todo lo que he gastado o voy a gastar porque dice que cuando comience a trabajar y ganar dinero, me lo ira pagando. – contestó

\- No lo esperaba de ella. – exclamó Mu en voz alta.

\- Hay muchas cosas que la gente no espera de otra gente pero aun así sucede, Mu. Ve por una muda que yo hare lo mismo.

Mu asintió y con calma se fue hacia las playeras mientras pensaba en cuanta razón tenia su maestro.

Junet encontró varios tipos de traje de baño rojos y comenzó a buscar los probadores.

Sho llego corriendo a la boutique aun en su traje de conejita sexy.

\- Disculpa – le dijo a la chica de la caja – Donde encuentro las medias de red?

\- En lencería junto a los probadores – respondió – Que te paso?

\- Ahhh… tres lujuriosos queriendo hacer de las suyas – dijo Sho – Pero mi maestro dice que no debo trabajar si no estoy pulcramente vestida y bla bla bla…

\- Si te entiendo. Pero los jefes son los jefes. – dijo la chica con empatía – Es al final de este pasillo – dijo señalándoselo.

Sho agradeció la ayuda y corrió hacia allá. Como chica cero femenina, tuvo algunos problemas al saber de que tipo de medias de red tenia que llevar, por lo que se puso a leer cada uno de los empaques.

La cortina de los vestidores se abrió escandalosamente y Sho volteó y lo que vio la dejo sin habla: Estaba casi segura que esa chica en el traje de baño rojo era la misma que su maestro dibujaba todo el tiempo.

La rubia no se convenció con ese traje de baño completo y volvió a entrar al vestidor a cambiar de modelo y Sho se acercó mas. No era justo. Su maestro no tenia paz mental por esa chica y ni siquiera era tan bonita.

Junet salió esta vez con un tankini con la parte de abajo con una faldita que hizo volar al dar una vuelta frente al espejo. Sho la miro esta vez con mas detenimiento y mas de cerca. Bueno si, era preciosa y tenia unos enormes ojos azules como los de Aleix y unas piernas largas y bien torneadas pero… eso que? Si ella quisiera también podría verse así.

Junet negó con la cabeza y volvió a meterse al probador, pero esta vez Sho se metió también. Cuando Junet abrió la cortina, en el pasillo que separaba los probadores de el espejo ya la esperaba Sho.

\- Por que tienes que venir ahora? – preguntó directamente

Junet volteó a ver a todos lados.

\- Es conmigo?

\- No veo a otra zorra igual por aquí. Vete y déjalo en paz! Solo así podrá ser feliz. – insistió Sho

\- No se de que estas hablando, pero me están esperando afuera. – dijo mientras anudaba un pareo alrededor de la cintura

\- Te dejare pasar solo si prometes irte y no molestarlo. – volvió a decir Sho – Se que esta sufriendo y debe ser por tu culpa.

Junet comenzó a analizar sus palabras.

\- Eres amiga de Shun? Porque si es así, estas mas loca que una cabra. – contestó empujando a Sho hacia un lado, lo que provocó que Sho la jalara del brazo para regresarla con fuerza y aventándola adentro del cubículo, cosa que tomó a Junet por sorpresa – Que carajos te pasa?!

\- Te dije que te fueras!

\- Y quieres que me vaya mientras me retienes aquí? Eres idiota o que te… - Junet se quedo callada. Maldita la hora en la que había prometido a Shion portarse bien y no volver a pelear con nadie. – Un momento… Tu eres la hermana de Kyoko, verdad? Que estas haciendo aquí? Ella te esta buscando como loca!

Ahora fue Sho a quien tomó por sorpresa. Como conocía ella a su hermana?

\- No me cambies el tema – pidió lanzando un puñetazo que Junet esquivo fácilmente

\- La hermana de Kyoko…. Fuera de casa… pidiéndome que deje a un hombre en paz… - decía mientras eludía o bloqueaba sus golpes que Sho ya con la cabeza caliente comenzaba a lanzar sin ton ni son – Acaso por eso te fuiste de tu casa? Mal… mal… mal… Pero que podíamos esperar de una de las alumnas de Marín. Seguro te enteraste de su mal ejemplo.

\- Cállate! Con ella tampoco te metas! – dijo Sho tomando mas velocidad

Junet prefería bloquear a atacar. No estaba de humor y tampoco quería moretones que arruinaran el bikini que había elegido.

\- Por que simplemente dejamos aquí las cosas como que nada paso y cada quien se va por su lado. No quiero pelear – dijo Junet una vez mas, aunque esta vez ya estaban en el pasillo.

Pero Sho si parecía querer pelear. Lanzaba golpes y patadas que Junet bloqueaba sobre todo en la parte de su abdomen pues debía tener cuidado que no se abrieran los puntos internos. Si bien por fuera ya estaba cerrado, Sabia que por dentro tardaría un poco mas en cerrar.

\- Junet! Ya pasaron los diez minutos! – gritó Mu desde afuera buscando con la mirada a Shion.

\- Ya voy! – gritó Junet distrayéndose por un segundo, momento que Sho aprovecho para conectar un puñetazo en su estomago.

El golpe no fue mas fuerte de lo que le hubieran podido dar a Junet en algún entrenamiento, pero por su reciente cirugía, estaba mas sensible, lo que hizo que callera de rodillas. Sho no esperaba conectar el golpe pues era únicamente para asustarla. Se hincó junto a ella.

\- Estas Bien?

\- Déjame!.

\- Pero…

\- Largo! Ya obtuviste lo que querías! – dijo Junet viendo al piso abrazándose doblada de rodillas.

Sho asustada por las consecuencias que esto le traería, corrió hacia las medias, tomo las primeras que encontró y fue directo a cajas.

Mu regresó y vio que Junet aun no salía. Decidió asomarse al pasillo.

\- Ok. Se que las mujeres tardan mucho en escoger la ropa pero esto es ridículo.

Junet se levantó al escucharlo, aunque no podía enderezarse por completo.

\- Esta todo bien? – dijo Mu al verla salir con su ropa bajo el brazo vestida en un bikini bastante conservador y en la cintura el pareo. Caminaba ligeramente encorvada.

\- Si solo… solo tengo cólicos. – respondió con naturalidad haciendo que Mu observara automáticamente para otro lado.

\- Ehhh… mmm… Shion…

\- Si, si… vamos a la caja – dijo Junet caminando y cogiendo un short y una playera en el camino sin importarle mucho ni el color ni estampado.

Llegando a la caja ya Shion los esperaba con un traje de baño de bóxer completo, contrario a lo que siempre acostumbrara a usar cuando iba. La verdad es que tenia que seguir jugando al conservador hasta que los muchachos se acostumbraran. Junet sonrió forzadamente y jalo unos lentes obscuros de los que estaban en el mostrador y pidió que se los cobraran mientras veía la reacción de Shion. Si Shion intuía algo o sabia algo, no había dicho nada y tampoco había reaccionado. Secretamente Junet esperaba que cumpliera su promesa de nunca leer su mente que le había hecho el primer día que convivieron en la casa que alquilo Shion para ellos en Atenas.

Los tres salieron de la boutique con sus cosas personales en bolsas de plástico, pero apenas dio unos pasos, el dolor en Junet se hizo mas intenso haciendo que parara y se volviera a doblar.

\- Sucede algo Junet – Pregunto Shion

\- Co… co… arghhh

\- Dice que tiene… uno de esos… este… - Mu se sonrojo y Shion rolo los ojos. Había prometido no leer la mente de Junet pero no de Mu, por lo que la cargo en brazos para que estuviera naturalmente doblada.

\- Vayamos directamente a los camastros de la playa – dijo Shion – Ahí podremos revisar eso.

Ambos chicos asintieron y despacio caminaron entre la multitud que los miraba curiosos.

\- Que no se te haga costumbre Junet, o me vas a espantar las moscas – bromeó

\- Ja! Usted también me los va a espantar a mi así que estamos parejos – respondió Junet la broma tratando de soportar el dolor.

Llegaron al bar de la playa y había una sombrilla desocupada que Mu se apresuro a acomodar con tres camastros. Shion coloco a Junet con cuidado en uno de ellos.

\- Quieren algo de beber? – preguntó – Voy por tres toallas de playa y algunas bebidas. Nunca me acostumbrare a esta humedad.

\- Yo tomo lo que usted tome. – dijo Mu

\- Yo también! – contestó Junet – y una bolsa con hielos por favor.

\- Enseguida.

Sho había llegado corriendo al stand del bar de la playa viendo hacia todos lados. Buscaba a su maestro para confesarse y pedir consejo sobre como proceder, pero al no verlo ahí sino atendiendo las sombrillas, se había hecho un ovillo debajo de la barra para pensar. Aleix no tardó mucho en regresar y verla ahí.

\- Tratando de escapar del trabajo? Aun nos faltan unas horas – dijo

\- Maestro… hice algo muy malo… - susurro Shoko haciendo que Aleix se sentara en cuclillas frente a ella.

\- Volviste a mezclar los licores? Se te cayo una botella?

\- Mucho peor. – contestó la pelirroja – Es que en la boutique…

\- Tania estas ahí? – dijo Shion.

La voz crispó los nervios de Aleix al reconocerla haciendo que su expresión se hiciera automáticamente adusta mientras se levantaba.

\- No, no esta. Tiene algunos días libre – contestó Aleix viéndolo a los ojos

\- Bueno, entonces dame tres toallas de playa y tres mangonadas preparadas pero con sombrillita arriba. – dijo Shion con naturalidad – Ah si, y una bolsa con hielos por favor.

\- Por que viene a joderme anciano? Viene a burlarse o a tratar de secuestrarme para llevarme? Porque ninguna de esas podrá hacer – dijo de inmediato a la defensiva – El angelito lujurioso lo sabe.

Shion lo miró muy serio.

\- Quiero tres toallas de playa, tres mangonadas preparadas con sombrillita arriba y una bolsa con hielos por favor . – repitió sin molestarse

\- No se hacer mangonadas – confeso Aleix – Deje de fingir que no le queda. Prefiero quedarme aquí donde no tengo que estar aguantando ordenes estúpidas.

\- Y me da mucho gusto. – contestó Shion – Pero ya que no sabes hacer las mangonadas, tal vez tres Shirley Temple con una cereza dentro y una bolsa con hielo?

\- Tampoco se hacer esa cosa – dijo Aleix – Por que no va por ellos al bar de la alberca?

\- Ya que no puedes con las bebidas, solo dame las toallas y el hielo – respondió Shion – Sabes? Las toallas son unas cosas de telas grandes de rayas azules y blancas que están junto a la chica que se esconde debajo de la barra y el hielo lo puedes poner en una de esas bolsas que tienes junto a las cajas de pajillas y el hielo lo tomas de una de las bolsas que están adentro del contenedor blanco del otro lado de la chica. Los hielos son…

\- Yo se que demonios son los hielos! – dijo Aleix encabronado al comprender que Shion prácticamente le estaba diciendo idiota

\- Me alegro. – dijo recogiendo las tres toallas y la bolsa que Aleix azotaba en la barra – Por cierto, bonito uniforme.

Shion se alejo hacia la sombrilla donde lo esperaban.

\- Lo siento chicos, el barman es nuevo pero Mu, por que no vas al bar junto a la alberca y pides tres mangonadas con sombrillita? Yo aquí acompañó a Junet.

\- Enseguida maestro.

Aleix estaba muy atento a los movimientos de Shion. Intuía que tramaba algo y al ver que el borrego morado también, aparte de comenzarle a doler la cabeza, estaba seguro de que ellos estaban ahí porque no habían desistido en su empeño de convencerlo de que el era quien oficialmente ya decían que era pero que el se resistía a creer.

Cuando vio que Mu se alejaba, decidió ponerle un hasta aquí a ese hombre que lo atormentaba y camino hacia el.

Shion se sentó junto a las piernas dobladas de Junet que tenia sus brazos cruzados sobre su vientre y lo miraba a través de los lentes obscuros y le extendió la bolsa de hielo.

\- Gracias – dijo Junet tomando la bolsa de hielo, pero al hacerlo, una marca roja sobre su casi imperceptible herida

\- Que es eso? – dijo Shion señalando la marca mientras bajaba un poco mas el pareo y el bikini para observar mejor

\- Creo que me desgarre el musculo y… - comenzó a decir Junet mientras Aleix casi llegaba a ellos y veía toda la escena incrédulo y malinterpretándolo.

Junet y Shion? No. De seguro volvió a quedarse dormido y tenia una pesadilla. Eso era imposible.

\- No la toques! – dijo Aleix con los puños cerrados junto a Shion

Junet sintió que la sangre le hervía. Como se atrevía a interrumpir su conversación con el maestro? Momento. De el hablaba la pelirroja? Nah! Eso seria el colmo.

\- Aleix. Que haces aquí? – pregunto Junet medio incorporándose en el camastro mientras Shion miraba divertido la interacción entre esos dos

\- Aquí trabajo, pero parece que aquí el bendito Patriarca quiere aprovecharse de la situación ahora que estas sola – dijo Aleix molesto.

\- El no hace nada similar. Ya puedes volver por donde viniste. – dijo Junet acomodándose de nuevo en el camastro.

\- Quiero hablar contigo a solas para asegurarme que es así – insistió Aleix viendo a Shion quien no se movió hasta que Junet le dijo:

\- Esta bien Shion. Ayude a Mu con las bebidas. No quiero que hagan una escena.

\- Como gustes. – dijo Shion levantándose del lugar.

Junet no se incorporó siquiera pero miró hacia otro lado para no distraerse con el torso desnudo de Aleix con la corbata de mono. Tenia que resistir. Estaba casado, tenia a Marín y ahora a la hermana de Kyoko. Sentía la mirada fija de Aleix en ella quien se sentó en el lugar que Shion había dejado.

\- No me gusta que le hables así a Shion. – declaro Junet

\- Vaya! Ahora lo tuteas. – dijo Aleix – No lo aguanto.

\- No lo cargues entonces – respondió Junet – Pero para que lo sepas, si acaso no te han venido con el chisme, el ya no es el patriarca.

Aleix pareció medio sorprendido. Algo había escuchado pero no lo había creído.

\- Pero… y entonces? Que hace aquí? Que haces tu aquí? Vienes a torturarme?

Junet comenzó a reír de una forma amargada, aunque sus brazos apretaban el hielo sobre su vientre para mitigar el dolor.

\- Créeme que lo que menos queríamos era encontrarnos con nadie aquí – dijo Junet – Vinimos a dejar a Mu quien se quedara algunos días con el señor Fes y decidimos aprovechar el sol. No sabíamos que estabas aquí.

\- Tal vez tu no pero el si – contestó Aleix – Lo odio como no tienes una idea.

\- Ah si? Y por que? Te hizo algo?

\- No se, no recuerdo.

\- Te dijo algo que te molestara tanto como para odiarlo?

\- Tampoco lo recuerdo.

\- Te ha golpeado?

\- Se hubiera quedado manco de siquiera intentarlo.

\- Entonces me suena a envidia Aleix – dijo Junet – Y ahora si me disculpas, vine a tomar el sol no a defender a Shion de tu histeria. Tampoco quiero que te reganen por no trabajar.

Aleix no dijo nada, pero en el fondo se entristeció un poco. Esa no era la misma Junet que había estado con el viendo las estrellas en esa fiesta o de la que había hecho tantos bosquejos o la que había estado con el en ese sueno. El recuerdo de ese sueno lo hizo sonrojar.

Sho llegó corriendo al ver a su maestro inclinado sobre ella. Junet volteó la cabeza hacia el otro lado rechazando así seguir mirando a Aleix o a su nueva conquista.

\- Maestro, sus clientas piden por usted. – susurro a su oído en un intento de que dejara a la rubia en paz.

\- Ya voy. Dame un minuto.!

\- Es que necesito hablar con usted…

\- Dije que ya voy! - respondió molesto a Sho quien se alejó unos pasos.

Una punzada fuerte hizo estremecer a Junet y Aleix le quito las manos y los hielos para ver. La mancha roja se había convertido en una mancha morada.

\- Quien carajos te hizo esto?

\- No te importa. – dijo quitándole las manos mientras de reojo veía a la pelirroja taparse la boca con las manos al ver lo que había hecho – No soy tu problema.

\- Te lo hizo el? Se atrevió a golpearte?

Junet lo miró furiosa.

\- Claro que no! En cuyo caso, si a alguien tengo que culpar seria a ti – dijo Junet – Miento. Yo misma me lo hice al siquiera estar en el mismo universo que tu. Pero he aprendido mi lección. Desde hace varios días de hecho. Esto solo es la cereza del pastel.

\- No te entiendo pero déjame que te ayude – dijo preocupado prendiendo su cosmos que Junet claramente identificó como el del maestro Shaka.

\- No! No me toques! – gritó - Has mentido una y otra vez. O acaso crees que no reconozco el aura del maestro Shaka?

Aleix se sorprendió y miró las manos y el brillo dorado que acababa de adquirir. Como carajos…?

\- Aleix! – dijo una voz muy conocida por el. Era Fes – Regresa a tus labores o Poseidón te castigara tres semanas mas.

Shion y Mu estaban detrás de el, y ninguno de ellos se movió. Aleix aun viéndose las manos se levantó y se dirigió hacia Sho sin poder comprenderlo.

\- Por cierto Aleix – dijo Shion – Junet vive conmigo, así que… te sugiero que la dejes en paz si no quieres vértelas conmigo.

Mu miró a su maestro como si se hubiera vuelto loco pero Shion no se inmutó.

\- Que? – reaccionó Aleix para preguntarle a Junet – Es eso cierto?

\- No es algo que a ti deba de importarte en lo mas mínimo pero si. – contestó Junet tratando de levantarse pero Fes se lo impidió. – Vivo con el muy feliz.

Aleix se quedó inmóvil por un momento para después murmurar un felicidades y darse la vuelta con Sho para caminar hacia el bar de la playa.

Fes roló los ojos. Drama, drama. Mu miró de forma reprobatoria a su maestro pero este se hizo el occiso mientras Junet lo miraba con agradecimiento.

\- Y ahora señorita, me permite quitarle ese feo moretón y el dolor? No combina con su bikini. – dijo sonriente

\- Si por favor – dijo Junet muy seria – Lamento la escena.

\- Ahhh no te preocupes. De por si esta castigado por Lujurioso – dijo Fes haciendo que tanto Mu como Shion se miraran interrogantes pero a Junet ya no le cayo de sorpresa.

Encendió su cosmos y posó su mano sobre el vientre de Junet desapareciendo el moretón y el dolor casi al instante.

\- Seria mucho pedir que no me quedara cicatriz? – pidió Junet sintiendo el alivio

\- Jejeje mujer tenias que ser – dijo Fes cumpliendo su deseo – Me debes una.

\- Mmm… que se lo pague Yulij – le susurro Junet al oído haciéndolo sonrojar.

\- Ejem ejem … bueno… que les parece si me acompañan al taller – dijo Fes – tengo playa privada. Nadie los molestara ahí.

Todos acordaron hacerlo por lo que tomaron sus cosas y se fueron caminando por la playa. Aleix no los vio pues tenia una mano sobre los ojos mientras escuchaba la confesión de Sho. Su destino se alejaba cada vez mas y mas del de Junet y ahora que había corroborado que vivía junto al borrego mayor, ya ni siquiera tenia caso insistir porque en el fondo sabia que nunca podría competir con la experiencia de ese hombre. Lo único bueno de todo eso era que había despertado aunque fuera una mínima parte de un cosmos propio, aunque aun no podía compararse con el que tenia al usar la Scale de dragón del mar.


	209. Chapter 209

**Capitulo 207**

 **Agosto 27, 11 a.m.**

 **Giudecca**

 **Inframundo**

Aiacos, Radamanthys y Minos jugaban al tiro al blanco con dardos y la pobre alma de algún desgraciado que se encontraron en el camino.

\- Yo ya me aburrí – dijo Minos recogiendo su cerveza del suelo y corriendo al sillón detrás de ellos para echarse cuan largo era

\- Si claro. No tiene nada que ver con que fueras el que iba perdiendo. – contesto Rada enviando dos dardos directo al blanco

\- Déjalo envidioso. – contesto Aiacos – Que no ves que se lo chupa la bruja todas las noches?

\- No querrás decir la cobra? – respondió Rada haciendo un break

\- No desde que ya no es parte del santuario – respondió el pelinegro tirando.

Rada fue recoger los dardos bajo los alaridos de dolor de la victima.

\- Ahhh si. Lo olvide. Como lo va llevando? – preguntó

\- Pues te diré – contestó Minos – Estoy esperando que me diga que esta aburrida para decirle al jefe que le de trabajo para que me la traiga para aca y…

\- Y menos trabajes porque te la vas a querer pasar cogiendo – contesto Aiacos – No que de verdad estes trabajando ahorita sobre todo cuando Hades esta en la superficie no se por que.

\- Y quien puede trabajar con ese pinche escandalo que traen todos los albañiles? – se justificó Minos – A quien se le ocurre ampliar mi juzgado?

Sus compañeros se acercaron para seguir molestándolo.

\- Pues es que ya no será TU exclusivo juzgado – dijo Aiacos molestándolo

\- Peor aun… te vas a quedar sin asistonto muajajaja – siguió Rada picándole las costillas.

\- Cuanto castigo para mi solo! – chillo Minos – Primero me quita a Francine, luego a Lune… Que hice para merecer esto?

Los dos lo rodearon.

\- Por donde empezamos? – pregunto Aiacos

\- Matas espectros cada semana haciéndolos bailar solo porque estas aburrido – dijo Rada

\- Ya casi no – respondió Minos.

\- Con crearle problemas con su hermano porque maltrataste a Kanon… - continuo Aiacos

\- No tengo la culpa de que se haya cambiado de bando – se defendió – Ademas el Rada lo matoo no yo.

\- Ser tan idiota de matarte tu solo en los vórtices…

\- Eso fue un simple accidente!

\- Molestar tanto a Pandora que tuvo que mandarte a Columbus…

\- Si bueno…

\- Fijarte en una Santa de Athena…

\- Pero…

\- Y casarte con ella….

Minos se levantó todo rojo del sofá.

\- Bueno ya, no? Par de cuentachiles! – dijo Minos molesto – No es ni la mitad de pendejadas que han hecho ustedes.

\- Pero no somos los consentidos – apuntó Aiacos – Así que no cuenta. – Ocupó el lugar de Minos en el sofá – Sabemos que aunque esta dándole el puesto de Juez a Lune, nosotros siempre estaremos por sobre su nivel, así que ni te preocupes.

\- Total. Se porta mal, lo pones a bailar y ya – contestó Rada – Hablando de bailar… Recibieron invitación a la fiesta verdad?

\- Desde luego. No hay fiesta sin Aiacos – dijo el pelinegro recibiendo un coscorrón por parte de Radamanthys

\- Y te traerás de pareja a Thes?

\- Hell no! – dijo Aiacos – Si llevo a alguien es para que la pueda emborrachar y cogérmela!

\- Por que de ningún otro modo aceptarían – mencionó Minos evadiendo la botella de cerveza que Aiacos le lanzó en represalia – Además ella no necesita que la invites. De seguro que viene con Poseidón.

Radamanthys paso un brazo por los hombros de Minos en tono de confidencia.

\- Pues quien sabe. Se rumora que Poseidón tiene una novia nueva. Se le ha visto con ella en distintos lugares pero shhhttt se supone que nadie sabe. – le susurro

\- Excepto los chismosos…

\- Yo tengo que saber que pasa a mi alrededor - dijo Radamanthys – Y hablando de eso…

Rápidamente jalo a Minos y a Aiacos hacia atrás del salón conminándolos a guardar silencio justo cuando dos figuras bien conocidas por ellos entraron.

\- Tampoco están aquí – dijo Poseidón

\- Pero estuvieron – aclaró Hades viendo el alma torturada pintada con una diana, liberándola para que regresara a la fila – Pareciera que estoy lidiando con 3 adolescentes de 12

\- Al menos solo tienes 3 – dijo Poseidón sentándose donde momentos antes estaban los jueces – Yo tengo 7

\- Pues si, pero esos 3 valen por 20 – contestó Hades recogiendo las botellas vacías para ponerlas en un bote de basura – Pero así los quiero a los condenadotes.

\- Claro. Te aburrirías si fueran como tu.

\- Que insinúas?

\- Que eres mas aburrido que un político en sesión.

\- Quieres un puñetazo en la nariz?

\- Y que dañes mi perfil griego? Jajaja

\- Idiota

Hades se sentó en una silla frente a su hermano con el respaldo de frente.

\- No importa lo que digas… La encontré! - exclamó Hades – Como siempre, en las situaciones mas jodidas. Esta vez una Seal Americana.

\- En serio? Y cuando la traerás? – pregunto curioso

\- Muy pronto. – contestó – Solo espero que estos lo tomen con filosofía.

Poseidón cruzo la pierna.

\- Estúpida Hera. Tenia que joder con su mismo discurso feminista de siempre delante de la abuela? Hasta yo he tenido que hacer reformas! – dijo en tono enfadado

\- Todas ellas son unas viejas metiches eso es lo que son – respondió Hades – Aunque admito que será un cambio muy… retro jeje.

\- Estas seguro que quieres que ella regrese después de lo que te hizo la ultima vez? – pregunto Poseidón – Recuerda que te dejo muy mal parado la ultima vez.

\- Hablas de que me traiciono? Jaja pero mira quien habla! – dijo Hades – Tu estas contratando deslealmente Santias de Athena…

\- Ex Santias y no es mi culpa tener un gran poder de convencimiento…

\- Y a un General Marino mas putano que Kanon. – aclaró Hades – Mira que el numerito que montó con ella…

\- Por culpa de tu gente…

\- Los dos son una fichita y eso nadie se los quita – contestó Hades – Y si. No estamos en guerra así que no podría traicionarme.

\- Yo solo digo que entonces vayas juntando para la boda jajaja

\- La tuya?

\- No! La de…

Se escuchó un estruendo de pared cayendo muy cerca y ya no pudieron seguir platicando. Hades le hizo una señal a Poseidón para salir y seguir platicando en un lugar menos ruidoso y los tres jueces que estaban conteniendo el aliento finalmente pudieron relajarse.

\- Por poco nos descubren chacoteando en horas de trabajo – dijo Minos

\- Le hubiéramos echado la culpa a Aiacos desde luego – contesto Rada

\- Pues yo creo que si porque con la cara que tiene ni se hubiera defendido – aclaró Minos señalando a su amigo

Aiacos estaba mirando hacia abajo analizando lo que Hades acababa de decir.

\- Sera posible?

\- Que cosa?

\- Yo… estoy seguro de que… hablaban de Violate – murmuro Aiacos antes de comenzar a sacudir a Rada por la solapa de su traje – Y si acaso si es ella? Que fue lo que dijo? La va a traer de vuelta

\- Cálmate – dijo Minos – Tal vez entendiste mal!

\- Y si no? Tengo que averiguarlo. Seguirlo a todos lados, portarme bien… - siguió analizando Aiacos sin hacer caso – Sera que me la vuelve a asignar? Le suplicare si es necesario!

Minos logro que soltara a Radamanthys quien comenzó a alisar las arrugas del saco.

\- Hey! No dijo que iba a traerla hoy. Y que no tenias tu una cita con no se quien en Paris? Vas a llegar tarde.

\- Estas loco? No me moveré de aquí hasta que confirme o no que es ella y verla por mi mismo.! – replicó Aiacos saliendo de la habitación

Sus dos amigos lo miraron salir con algo de compasión en la mirada. Ambos sabían que el alma de Aiacos había estado inquieto esperando este día desde hacia dos siglos.

\- No se por que, pero creo que lo hemos perdido – dijo Rada

\- Dos de tres amigo… ya te tocara – sentencio Minos

\- Ni loco. Yo tengo que regresar hoy porque mañana tengo clase. – dijo Rada – Igual veremos si cierta pelinegra ya volvió de su viaje y me da las nachas para poder concentrarme

\- Shhhht Si Hades escucha que hablas así de Pandora…

Radamanthys se dirigió hacia la puerta también y le guiñó el ojo.

\- Y quien dice que estoy hablando de ella?

Cuando salió dejando a Minos solo en ese salón, Este no pudo dejar de preguntarse si se había perdido de algo en relación a su amigo. Acaso su obsesión por Pandora ya estaba curada? Eso esperaba porque si no, a Radamanthys le esperaba toda una vida de soledad.

 **Agosto 27, 12 p.m.**

 **Santuario de Athena**

 **Atenas, Grecia**

Un Ferrari California rosa del año se detuvo frente a la puerta principal del Santuario.

\- Nena estas segura que por aquí se entra al dichoso Santuario? – pregunto Hera a Liz mientras miraba despectivamente la humilde puerta de madera.

\- Si! – contestó Liz entusiasmada – Acabo de estar aquí hace poco.

\- Te creeré. – contestó Hera tocando el claxon hasta que dos guardias salieron completamente malhumorados.

\- Que quieren aquí? Esto no es estacionamiento! – dijo uno de ellos

Hera estaba a punto de bajarse para matarlos con sus propias manos, pero Liz se lo impidió con gentileza.

\- Permítame – dijo Liz con una sonrisa bajándose del auto – Disculpen, vengo a ver a… Aioros?

\- Nombre?

\- Elizabeth Ángelus.

Uno de los guardias se quedó junto al auto mientras el otro iba a verificar la lista de personas que podían pasar sin invitación previa. Si. Su nombre estaba en la lista.

\- Adelante. Necesita ayuda para llegar con el Patriarca?

\- No, gracias – respondió la Rubia volviendo a su lugar.

La puerta se abrió de par en par y entraron hasta donde el camino se terminaba.

\- Vaya! Es mas grande de lo que supuse – Dijo Hera bajándose del auto – Y eres muy útil Liz, has estado muchas veces aquí antes?

\- Solo una vez señora. – respondió – Por que no les aviso de su llegada?

\- La mejor manera de conocer la situación real de los empleados, es no avisarles – dijo Hera – Donde esta el mentado Templo Principal.

Liz volteó para todos lados hasta ubicar la colina de las 12 casas y señaló hacia arriba.

\- Ahí.

Hera no contesto, pero mentalmente estaba que trinaba. Tal vez no debió traer zapatillas tan altas después de todo.

Comenzó a caminar con Liz dándole algunos detalles que Athena a través de Saori le había explicado la primera vez que había estado ahí.

\- Por acá esta el recinto de mujeres y por allá las escaleras para subir – dijo Liz

\- Recuérdame poner atajos para llegar allá arriba Liz – dijo Hera – Los pies me van a matar antes de llegar. Pero sabes que? Vamos a ver a las mujeres. He oído que viven bastante frugalmente.

Liz asintió y juntas caminaron por la vereda empedrada que llevaba al recinto. Mayura regresaba con su grupo para el almuerzo y reconoció el cosmos de la diosa, por lo que detuvo a su grupo.

\- Miladi – Dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia en forma de respeto – No la esperábamos.

Hera sonrió. Al menos sabia quien era y como comportarse.

\- Y tu eres?

\- Mayura, Jefa del Recinto.

\- Ahhh! Me gustaría que me lo mostraras – pidió Hera mientras veía a las niñas quienes también la miraban curiosa.

\- Sera un placer. Síganme por favor. – dijo mientras las niñas corrían hacia el comedor.

Llegaron y las tres maestras al escuchar el alboroto salieron al patio sorprendiéndose con la visita.

\- Señora – dijo Mayura – Me permite presentarle a Kyoko, Yulij y Geist? Son las maestras que, junto conmigo, tenemos a cargo a las 12 niñas en cuanto a su educación como personas y futuras Saints.

Las tres hicieron una reverencia.

\- Y las tres participan también en las batallas? – preguntó extrañada viendo a Geist.

\- No señora. Ninguna de nosotras tenemos ninguna armadura activa. – contestó Mayura – Si acaso algún entrenamiento en el coliseo de vez en cuando.

\- Entiendo. Muéstrenme las cabañas. – dijo Hera

Mayura fue hacia las cabañas con ella mientras las otras dos maestras se quedaban con los niños y Kakyuu seguía en la cocina. Liz se quedó con Geist.

\- Hola! – dijo Abrazándola – cuanto tiempo!

\- Si, ya algunos meses. – contesto Geist de bueno humor – Donde has estado?

\- Por aquí y por allá? Vaya cambio de poder en este lugar verdad?

\- Y que lo digas.

\- La extrañas, verdad? – preguntó Liz y Geist supo inmediatamente que se refería a Shaina.

\- Es como si fuera mi hermana mayor – respondió Geist quitándose la mascara – Pero ya lo esperaba desde que la loca calenturienta decidió casarse.

\- Geist! – exclamo Liz sonriendo aunque visiblemente escandalizada.

Geist sonrió al ver la reacción de Liz y la invitó a pasar por una bebida. Mayura y Hera terminaron el recorrido y se detuvieron en la cabaña que había sido alguna vez de Shaina.

\- Por que esta cabaña esta vacía y esta decorada de forma mucho mas moderna que las otras? – preguntó sentándose en la mesa e invitando a Mayura a sentarse frente a ella.

\- Tengo entendido que esta era la cabaña que utilizaba Shaina de Ofiuco cuando era Jefa del Recinto – dijo Mayura – Nadie la utiliza por respeto a las demás.

\- Y de seguro el ex borrego mayor hizo todo este gasto con su consentida – dijo Hera

\- No señora. Geist dijo que había sido Minos de Grifo pero Shaina solo vivió aquí unos cuantos días antes de ser promovida.

\- Mmm… esta bien. Te creo – contestó finalmente la diosa – Por lo que he visto, hay muy pocas niñas en comparación a la cantidad de varones que de seguro voy a encontrar.

\- Es posible que así le parezcan, pero acabamos de perder a dos maestras aunque ya estamos entrenando a una ex alumna que acaba de ganar su armadura…

\- Aun así son muy pocas. – contestó Hera

\- Pero señora, estamos en épocas de paz…

\- Mucho mejor – dijo Hera – Tenemos tiempo de arreglar lo que haga falta. Quiero que para fines de este año haya 10 maestras y al menos 50 niñas. Haz lo posible para que eso suceda.

Mayura no dijo nada. Eso era casi imposible pero no haría enojar a la diosa solo por esas pequeñeces.

\- Y hay que cambiar esos colchones de las cabañas de las niñas. Pareciera que tienen 20 años o mas! Hasta Chinches deben de tener.!

\- Bueno… es que parte de lo que deben aprender es la humildad señora. – replicó Mayura – Es por eso que la austeridad reina en el recinto.

\- Y te aseguro que si voy a las famosas "casas doradas" no tendrán nada de humildes – contestó Hera – Cotízalos y dáselos a Sasha. También quiero uniformes.

\- Es que las grandes heredan a las chicas y…

\- Y también pueden hacerlo con uniformes – insistió Hera – Algunas de esas niñas son muy bonitas y si no sirven para pelear, servirán como doncellas de los templos.

\- Si señora…

\- Y… tienen que usar esas feas mascaras todo el tiempo? – pregunto despectivamente

\- Es… mas una tradición que una regla señora – contestó Mayura

\- Pues deberán quitárselas en mi presencia – dijo Hera – Me gusta estar rodeada de mujeres y no de robots.

\- Si… señora…

\- Bien. Podría hablar con la chica del cabello negro a solas? – pidió Hera

Si Mayura se sorprendió, no lo externo

\- Voy por ella. Gusta que le traiga algo de beber? La subida es bastante pesada cuando se hace por primera vez.

\- Gracias, No. Solo llámala.

Mayura salió y Hera comenzó a tonar nota. Así no les diera nada a los varones, por lo menos a las niñas si les iba a cambiar un poco el estilo de vida.

Geist toco a la puerta minutos después.

\- Adelante

\- Mando llamarme? – dijo Geist

\- Si. Siéntate

Geist obedeció algo aprehensiva.

\- Sabes por que mande llamarte, cierto?

\- No señora.

\- Bueno. Entonces te explico. – dijo Hera mirándola fijamente – Como sabes, soy la diosa de las mujeres, los nacimientos y matrimonios y me sorprendió sobremanera saber que una de las maestras que están aquí para inculcarles valores a las niñas que son la generación del futuro, esté en estado de gravidez sin estar casada.

Geist intentó no demostrar su nerviosismo pero fue inútil.

\- Yo… lo lamento.

\- Alguien mas lo sabe?

\- No.

\- Y el padre?

\- Tampoco. – contestó Geist

\- Pero debería hacerse responsable! A menos que… Oh niña! Acaso es producto de una violación?

\- Claro que no! – exclamó Geist escandalizada – Es solo que… El padre ya no esta entre nosotros.

Hera la miró fijamente.

\- Bueno, si murió antes de cumplirte la cosa cambia. – dijo Hera mas tranquila – En mi santuario estarás a salvo de las miradas de la gente curiosa y podre hacer que tengas un embarazo y un parto natural casi indoloro.

\- No le tengo miedo al dolor – replico Geist

\- Me imagino que en este lugar tienen una alta tolerancia al dolor, lo que me lleva a pedirte, no, Exigirte que no participes en ninguna actividad peligrosa como los disque entrenamientos de los que la Jefa del Recinto me platicó.

\- Pero señora…

\- Si?

\- No quisiera que las demás lo supieran.

\- Eso será imposible – dijo Hera – comenzara a notársete en unas dos o tres semanas.

Geist se mordió un labio.

\- Podría contar con su bendición si… regreso a mi casa a tenerlo allá?

\- Desde luego niña. – dijo Hera sonriendo – No es como que este lugar sea muy alegre como para un bebe y las condiciones deplorables de este lugar mucho menos. Solo espera a dejar alguien en tu lugar. Me han dicho que están cortas de personal pero solucionaremos eso.

\- Gracias señora y… no tenemos que decírselo a la señorita Sasha verdad?

\- Eventualmente tiene que enterarse. – dijo Hera – Ella es mi representante aquí. Por que?

\- Me permite hablar con libertad señora?

\- Si

\- Ella parece algo… lejana para algunos de nosotros y…

\- Y no confías en ella. – dijo Hera muy seria

\- Preferiría tratar con usted directamente porque… pues usted ya es madre y…

\- Comprendo. Sasha puede ser algo… anticuada en ese aspecto. – dijo Hera – Esta bien. Tengo cosas mas importantes que tratar con ella que tu caso.

\- Gracias señora.

\- Ahora debo irme. Tengo que llegar con Sasha y esas escaleras se ven bastante incomodas. – dijo levantándose – No olvides tomar mucha leche. Te hace bien.

\- Si señora.

Hera salió y alcanzó a Liz en la entrada quien ya estaba jugando con las niñas mas pequeñas. Ambas se encaminaron en silencio hacia las casas doradas. Una chica de ojos violetas y cabello miel con un vestido blanco parecía buscar algo. Al ver a Hera, inmediatamente hizo una reverencia.

\- Quien eres tu? – preguntó Hera

\- Solo soy una aspirante a doncella, señora – dijo sin levantar la cara – La invitación de Athena me llegó hace un tiempo pero desgraciadamente cuando me presente, la señorita de arriba dijo que ya no eran necesarios mis servicios pero fue lo suficientemente amable para permitirme quedarme anoche antes de emprender camino a mi casa.

\- Y a quien estabas buscando?

\- A una niña de cabello rosa – contestó – dijeron que si la veía en el camino de regreso avisara a cualquier guardia.

Liz miro hacia las dos personas conversando. Nina de cabello rosa? Que no era la que había querido mandarla al vacío jugando?

\- Pues no veo por que no podrías ser una doncella – dijo Hera – Sube con nosotras. Hablare con Sasha.

\- Si señora. Gracias – Dijo Levantando la mirada hacia Hera con una sonrisa que contagio a Liz y a la misma diosa.

Al llegar a la escalinata dos caballeros plateados: Misti y Sirius les cerraron el paso.

\- Quienes son y que buscan aquí – dijo Sirius poniéndose en posición de ataque.

Hera rolo los ojos con fastidio.

\- Soy la diosa Hera, dueña de este santuario – dijo haciéndolos fácilmente a un lado con su cosmos

Ambos la miraron sorprendidos. No tenían conocimiento de su llegada. Las tres mujeres comenzaron a subir la escalinata a la primera casa dorada mientras ellos tomaban un atajo para advertir a Marín.

\- Creo que hubiera sido mejor avisarles, señora – dijo Liz preocupada de verse inmiscuida en algún pleito sin sentido.

\- No te preocupes Liz, los caballeros de esta generación no se han hecho una buena reputación en cuestión de modales y menos los hijos sándwich de Athena.

Liz no comprendió pero le dio miedo preguntar. Para cuando llegaron a la primera casa, Kiki las estaba esperando muy serio.

\- Buenas Tardes – dijo

\- Buenas Tardes – respondió Hera viendo que Kiki no le hacia una reverencia como correspondía – Eres tu el encargado de este templo.

\- Si.

\- No eres muy joven?

\- Mi juventud lo compenso con conocimientos y entusiasmo – dijo sin sonreír.

\- Entre otras cosas – dijo Hera pasando de largo – Estos borregos van de mal en peor susurro a Liz.

\- Borregos?

\- Si. Todos son iguales – respondió Hera – Y tu niña, como te llamas.

\- Europa señora.

Liz y Hera llegaron a la segunda casa dorada, donde para sorpresa de Hera el caballero en cuestión estaba en la terraza con una mujer joven y un hombre mayor bien parecido. El primero en ver a Hera y las chicas fue este ultimo, levantándose de su asiento para sonreír.

\- Buenas Tardes – dijo Carlo

\- Buenas… Tardes…? – dijo Hera fuera de balance. Había caballeros tan grandes de edad en el santuario?

Alde hizo una pequeña reverencia a Hera al reconocer su cosmos antes de voltear hacia la figura junto a ella y la que venia detrás.

\- Buenos días señora, señoritas – dijo con una sonrisa que hizo de inmediato suspirar ligeramente a Europa, lo suficientemente bajo como para que nadie mas que Niv pudiera oírla y se levantara también de su asiento con el ceno fruncido.

Alde la vio y la tomó de la mano para ponerla frente a el.

\- Me presento – dijo – Soy Aldebarán de Tauro guardián de la segunda casa dorada. Ella – dijo poniendo al frente a Niv – Es mi…

\- Soy su prometida Nívea – interrumpió Niv viendo directamente el brillo del cosmos de Hera quedando un poco aturdida con su brillo – Y este es mi padre, Carlo Ferrara.

El Dr. Ferrara dio un paso al frente para tomar caballerosamente la mano de Hera haciendo finta de besarla pero sin llegar a hacerlo por respeto.

\- Encantada hermosa señora.

\- Oh vaya! – exclamó Hera ruborizada al no estar acostumbrada a esos tratos – Yo soy Hera.

\- Ahhh! Hermoso nombre para una hermosa mujer – dijo el suegro de Alde – Quisiera acompañarnos con una bebida?

\- Gracias pero…

\- Hace mucho calor y mi Niv hace una limonada deliciosa – insistió Carlo mientras la conducía suavemente a una de las sillas en la sombra.

Alde lo siguió pero Liz y Europa se quedaron afuera. Niv también lo hizo. Miraba fijamente a Liz e involuntariamente dibujaba las alas que veía con su cosmos como si quisiera saber si eran reales.

Liz se estremeció y puso sus manos en su regazo.

\- No hagas eso por favor – pidió suavemente – Me pones nerviosa

\- Lo siento. Es que… es algo nuevo – dijo Niv sonriendo – Tu voz se me hace familiar pero nunca te había visto.

\- Soy Liz! Hable con ustedes por videoconferencia cuando Laura hizo una fiesta en su casa – dijo Liz – Traías un hermoso vestido rojo. Muy sexy.

Niv hizo memoria.

\- Si! Ya te recordé. Hola!

\- Jajaja Hola…

De nuevo se escuchó otro casi imperceptible suspiro y Niv volteo tajante hacia donde Europa veía a Alde sirviendo la limonada.

\- Y tu eres…?- pregunto Niv con el tono mas seco que pudo.

\- Mi nombre es Europa y soy una aspirante a doncella del templo principal. – contestó – De verdad es usted la novia del senior Aldebarán?

\- Su prometida.

\- Que afortunada. – dijo Europa sonriendo algo que no le causó la menor gracia a Niv.

Liz intervino al sentir cierto grado de tensión en la brasileña.

\- Europa, por que no le haces un favor a la señora Hera y te adelantas para conseguirle unos zapatos mas cómodos? – sugirió – Ella te lo agradecerá. Créeme.

\- Gracias por el consejo. Mucho gusto señorita Niv. – dijo antes de correr escaleras arriba levantándose la falda.

Niv inhalo profundo. No tenia que hacerse ideas.

\- Y bien? Me mostraras tu casa Niv? Te prometo no romper nada.

\- Ja! Es mas fácil que lo rompa yo – dijo Niv algo molesta – Es muy bonita?

\- Quien?

\- La doncella

\- Pues depende. Normal diría yo – mintió Liz pero Niv inmediatamente lo noto.

\- Ven. Háblame de como conociste a las demás.

Ambas entraron a la casa dejando a Hera con Carlo y Alde. Hera desde su lugar había visto suficiente tiempo a Niv para comprender dos cosas muy importantes.

\- Bueno… y como es que usted, Carlo, pudo entrar a este santuario? – preguntó Hera tomando de esa limonada.

\- Aldebarán pidió permiso a su… - volteó a ver a su yerno – Como era?

\- Patriarca.

\- Eso mismo. – dijo – No es que comprenda mucho de todo esto.

\- Adriana nunca se lo comento?

Carlo se puso pálido y Aldebarán comenzó a buscar a Niv con la mirada.

\- Usted conoció a mi Adriana? – preguntó.

\- Respuesta corta? Si – dijo Hera – Solo que desapareció de mi radar hace mucho tiempo.

\- Es porque… falleció al dar a luz a mi Niv – dijo Carlo en tono triste

Hera guardó silencio. Le dolía cada vez que le recordaban que le había fallado a alguna de las mujeres que estaban de parto.

\- Lo lamento.

\- Fue hace demasiado tiempo y aun me duele – confesó Carlo – Pero, me alegra conocer a alguien que la conoció personalmente. Tal vez en otra ocasión pueda invitarle alguna bebida y pueda dedicarme algunos minutos para hablarme de ella.

Hera asintió con la cabeza aunque no tenia la menor intención de hacer eso. Las bastarditas de su esposo eran lo que menos le importaban.

\- Y… Aldebarán verdad?

\- Si señora.

\- Cuando es la boda?

Aldebarán hizo malabares con la jarra que tenia en la mano para no tirarla.

\- Pues es que… no hemos hablado de eso y…

\- Tienes 15 días. – dijo Hera – No dejare que se viva en amasiato en mi santuario. Se presta a muchas cosas. – Aldebarán se puso de mil colores cuando Carlo volteó a verlo fijamente – Y Señor Carlo, espero se quede aquí unos días. Se hará una ceremonia de presentación del nuevo patriarca y estaremos de fiesta.

\- Sera un placer señora.

Hera se levantó y los dos varones también.

\- Gracias por la limonada, pero ya debo irme – dijo Hera caminando hacia la salida – Liz! Donde estas nena?

\- Aquí! – gritó desde la sala donde se despidió de Niv.

\- Vamos!. Aun me faltan 10 casas que visitar y ciertamente no quiero llegar a medianoche. – dijo Hera – Pasen un buen día caballeros.

Ambos la acompañaron a la puerta donde Liz ya la estaba esperando.

\- Donde esta Europa?

\- Le dije que se adelantara – dijo Liz – Creo que hay cosas que una aspirante a doncella no debe ver o saber hasta que no se sepa si esta o no dentro.

\- Bien pensado queridita. – dirigiendo el camino hacia la siguiente casa.

 **Agosto 27, 2 p.m.**

 **Palacio Valhala**

 **Asgard, Noruega**

Hilda miraba a Siegfried dar las ultimas ordenes para terminar los preparativos de la cena de esa noche. La noche anterior había sido todo un éxito y estaba bastante contenta con los resultados de la reunión de mujeres empresarias, pues de acuerdo con los comentarios de todas ellas, Asgard estaba por encima del promedio en cuestión económica y moral.

Ella sabia que podría presumirle al dios Odín en cuanto arribara en una horas y aprovecharía el buen humor que esto le causara, para pedirle ayuda en la solución al lio en que su hermana la había metido. Por un lado ella no le importaba renunciar porque sabia que mas adelante sus responsabilidades como madre complicaría las suyas como gobernante de Asgard pero por el otro, no era justo que por los errores de su hermana su familia pagara el precio. Había tenido a bien preguntarle días atrás, pero Odín le había dicho que ese problema lo solucionarían no bien acabaran la reunión donde evaluarían su desempeño entre otras cosas, pues no era ajeno a saber que había sido culpa de Loki que los dorados hubieran llegado a Asgard y por tanto Lyfia se hubiera dejado seducir por uno de ellos.

Lo único en lo que Hilda no había estado de acuerdo con el, fue en que el había mencionado la posibilidad de perdonar a Lyfia de su pecado, pues el resultado había sido satisfactorio al cumplir su destino que era el de dar a luz a la reencarnación de la legendaria valquiria que traería esperanza a la región, lo que no le ayudaba a ella a corregir el rumbo de la vida de su hermana, pues se vería como que los dioses habían bajado sus estándares de moralidad y por tanto, ella quedaría sin lección que aprender.

Ensimismada en sus pensamientos, llegó al salón del trono sentándose en el. Siegfried la siguió poco después.

\- Cansada?

\- Un poco – contesto sonriendo – Mas bien algo preocupada por lo que pueda pasar el día de hoy. No se. Me siento inquieta.

Siegfried posó su mano sobre la de ella.

\- Te diría que te recostaras pero se que eres una hormiguita y no podrás hacerlo hasta que te quites de encima eso que te acongoja – dijo cerrando sus manos a modo de pasarle un poco de fortaleza

\- Como esta Fler? – preguntó en voz baja

\- Le di el mameluco de conejito que dijiste y se puso peor de furiosa. – dijo Siegfried mientras veía sonreír a su esposa.

Ella sabia perfectamente que Fler odiaba ese tipo de ropa infantil, pero era mejor a no traer nada puesto como los días anteriores.

\- Solo pensaba en su bienestar – contestó Hilda – No me deja otras alternativas.

\- Al menos Odín acepto ayudarte a tomar alguna decisión al respecto – contestó Siegfried – Voy a checar la guardia.

\- Estaré aquí un rato mas.

Siegfried le dio un suave beso en los labios antes de salir del salón. Hilda admiro el trasero de su marido hasta que este se cruzó en la salida con alguien a quien abrazó y señaló hacia el trono. Hilda pudo ver al acercarse que se trataba de Syd, quien sonriente le hizo una reverencia.

Hilda respondió la sonrisa con una similar.

\- Syd! Que gusto verte por acá. – dijo extendiendo el brazo que Syd hizo la simulación de besar – Bienvenido.

\- Vine a traerle noticias de Vanheim mi señora, tal como lo solicito. – Hilda quitó su sonrisa reemplazándola con un semblante serio.

\- Y bien? Que noticias tienes para mi?

\- Mi hermano ha estado apostado en la región y al parecer Surt también. – dijo Syd - Desafortunadamente tal como usted lo dijo, los dioses guerreros del señor Loki también se han hecho presentes y parecen muy interesados en Lyfia, pues la siguen día y noche.

\- Para intentar hacerle daño?

\- Todo lo contrario mi señora – contestó – Mas pareciera como si la estuvieran cuidando de algo.

Hilda se paro de su trono .

\- Lo que me temía. – dijo entre dientes – El señor Odín perdonara a Lyfia solo porque el señor Loki le tiene aprecio a ella y su bastarda!

Syd volteó a todos lados.

\- Mi señora, no diga esas cosas en este lugar. Las paredes tienen oídos y le recuerdo que la niña goza de simpatías dentro y fuera de Asgard. Nos metería en problemas si alguien la escuchara.

\- Que alguien me traiga un diccionario y me refute lo que quiera. – contestó Hilda de forma agresiva – Pero me aseguras entonces que Lyfia no podría estar en la reunión de esta noche verdad?

\- Si señora. No la quiere en palacio?

\- Si por mi fuera, no la querría en todo Asgard, pero nadie quiere hacerse cargo de ella – replicó Hilda. Ella le echaba la culpa de haber contagiado sus malas manías a Fler.

Syd pensó por un momento y volteó hacia la puerta. Si Siegfried se enteraba que conspiraba con su esposa…

\- Y por que no la envía al Santuario de Athena como embajadora de Asgard? – Syd tenia mucho respeto por Hilda, pero Lyfia también era su amiga y tenia que ayudarla pues estaba bastante versado en lo que una Hilda enojada podía hacer.

\- No me agrada esa idea.

\- Se lo que esta pensando – continuo Syd – Todos sabemos que los atenienses tienen la manía de complicarle la existencia a los otros reinos, pero el inframundo logro darle un poco de su propia medicina al casar un espectro con su anterior jefa de estado. – Syd vio como había captado de nuevo la atención de su señora - Si lográramos que Lyfia y el santo de leo se reconcilien, podríamos asegurarnos de que los atenienses firmen un pacto de no agresión y uno de defensa mutua.

\- Estas diciéndome que seria buena idea casar a Lyfia con el santo de leo? La quiero castigar, no premiarla!

Syd se acercó un poco mas a ella.

\- Si usted la envía, a los ojos del pueblo usted estaría ayudándola a corregir su error de ser madre soltera, y dándole el empujón suficiente y necesario para emparentar Asgard con Atenas y el santuario. Usted seria vista como una sabia mujer, independientemente de si ella logra o no su objetivo, ya que un fracaso seria exclusivo de ella y no culpa de nadie en el palacio.

Hilda, quien estaba cruzada de brazos de espaldas a Syd volteó rápidamente.

\- Acaso… la gente piensa que yo tengo la culpa de algo?

Syd asintió levemente.

\- He escuchado rumores que al parecer cuando el santo de acuario vino hace poco mas de dos años, usted prohibió la entrada de Lyfia al palacio para evitar que ella tuviera contacto con el padre de su hija.

\- Que yo que? Eso es absurdo! – contestó sorprendida aunque se quedó un momento en silencio antes de decir - Pues, no recuerdo bien que ordenes di en esos días, pero puede ser que solo se tratara de un error de protocolo.

Syd esperó a que la idea madurara en la cabeza de Hilda antes de presionar.

\- Entonces señora, Qué hará?

\- Déjame pensarlo un par de días y te lo diré.- dijo Hilda – No es algo que deba tomar a la ligera.

\- Solo no le diga a Siegfried que yo le dije.

\- Descuida.

Syd hizo una reverencia mas antes de irse, pero uno de los guardias ansioso llegó corriendo e incluso tropezando para caer a los pies de Hilda, quien le lanzó una mirada molesta por la forma tan torpe y escandalosa que tuvo para llegar hasta ella.

\- Disculpe señora pero… - tomó un poco de aire – La señorita Sasha del Santuario de la diosa Athena esta solicitando una audiencia urgente con usted.

Syd miró a Hilda esperando su reacción y vio como su mirada se transformaba de nuevo en esa mirada de Hielo que le decía que estaba en modo regente.

\- No recuerdo haberla invitado a venir. – dijo altiva pero volteó a ver a Syd y después se le ilumino la mirada – Parece que la sabiduría de nuestro dios Odín lleno tus labios y prácticamente me has traído algún tipo de deseo que estaré complacida de obedecer. – Después se dirigió hacia el portavoz – Avisa de forma calmada, educada y prudente al señor Siegfried de nuestras visitas para que los atienda mientras me pongo algo mas formal. – El Guardia se levantó e Hilda le puso una mano sobre su hombro – Odín te ha bendecido con una semana libre con goce de sueldo a partir de mañana por la excelente noticia que me has traído.

El soldado solo atino a hacer mas notoria su reverencia para demostrar su agradecimiento, ya que ellos descansaban una vez al mes y esperó a que su señora saliera para ir corriendo a obedecer sus ordenes.

Syd se quedó estático por unos minutos, completamente aturdido de la generosidad de Hilda, porque conociéndola, esto solo significaba que habría problemas.

En la sala contigua a la biblioteca en un rincón, Sasha hablaba por teléfono mientras reía de algo que le estaban diciendo. Camus podía escuchar la risa y miraba por el ventanal hacia el patio. Estaba enfadado por haber sido tan estúpido de haber caído en el juego de Sasha a quien después de algunas preguntas inocentes para Camus, mas no así para Sasha, había terminado por confesar que conocía Asgard tan bien, como la palma de su mano. De ahí se había agarrado la representante de Hera para llevarlo con ella y sus nuevos lame botas a una visita oficial a las gélidas regiones a las que el sabia, de acuerdo a la ultima visita de Siegfried al santuario, que no seria bienvenido nunca mas.

Vio pasar a una rubia de cabello largo por debajo del ventanal y casi casi se pegó a los cristales.

\- Fler!

\- No, no es ella – dijo la voz que menos quería escuchar – Parece que no te quedo bien claro que no eres bienvenido aquí.

\- Te aseguro que ver tu cara no estaba en mi itinerario Siegfried – dijo Camus quitándose del ventanal.

\- Y entonces que estas haciendo aquí?

\- Me obligaron a venir. – dijo Camus – No te preocupes. No estaré mas tiempo del necesario.

\- Me parece bien – dijo Siegfried – Te estaré vigilando. No deambules por el castillo solo. No vaya a ser que te atravieses con alguna otra doncella a quien quieras deshonrar.

Camus dio dos pasos hacia Siegfried pero Sasha intervino.

\- Que esta pasando aquí?

Siegfried la miró un momento antes de darle la espalda para dirigirse hacia ella.

\- La señorita Sasha, supongo?

\- Efectivamente. Usted es…?

\- Siegfried de Dubhe Alpha, esposo de Hilda de Polaris y aparentemente su anfitrión – dijo en tono formal.

\- Lamento haber llegado sin invitación – dijo Sasha un poco avergonzada – Por los preparativos parece que se preparan para una fiesta.

\- Algo así, pero se nos conoce como buenos anfitriones…

\- Si como no – murmuro Camus lo suficientemente fuerte para que ambos lo oyeran, lo que hizo enfadar a Sasha.

\- Ignórelo señor, aparentemente alguien planchó con demasiado almidón su ropa interior – dijo Sasha regresando a ver hacia Siegfried quien asintió aceptando la disculpa de la chica frente a el.

\- Al menos yo si uso – respondió Camus pasando de largo entre ellos para cruzar la habitación y llegar a la biblioteca no dándose cuenta de la mirada de reprobación de Sasha y atropellando en su camino a un hombre al que solo le podía ver los ojos de lo abrigado que venia junto con su hija, que por alguna razón le recordaba a Liz, la amiga de Shaka.

El padre de la joven iba a reclamarle su brusquedad cuando alguien del otro lado del pasillo le gritó:

\- Lucius! Es por acá tarugo!

Tanto padre e hija voltearon y se dirigieron hacia esa persona mientras Camus ponía pies en polvorosa ya no hacia la biblioteca sino hacia el patio debajo de la ventana donde había visto a la rubia. El llamado Lucius lo dejo por la paz mientras la chica corría hacia el que les había llamado.

\- Tío Loki!

\- Izzy! Mi sobrina favorita! – dijo extendiéndole los brazos mientras la chica se abalanzaba a sus brazos.

\- Hace mucho que no te veía! – dijo emocionada – Donde has estado? Si te cepillas los dientes con regularidad, verdad? Recuerda que para verte aun mas guapo…

\- Si, si… bla bla bla sonrisa blanca como si eso me ayudara – dijo soltándola para saludar a su amigo – Por que andas en el ala de los pobres?

\- Debe ser porque casi no me traes idiota!

\- Papa!

\- Ash… ves lo que provocas? – dijo Lucius lanzándole un puño amistoso a Loki – ahora me va a poner a hacer planas de NO DEBO DECIR GROSERIAS.

\- Es que eres un mal padre amigo mío – dijo Loki – Izzy querida, por que no vas a explorar un poco mientras tu viejo y yo entramos en calor con un poco de alcohol. Solo no salgas de palacio y no te juntes con la chusma.

\- Puedo ir a buscar el libro sobre runas que dijiste que podía leer papa?

\- Si, si. Y nada de hacer amistades con extraños.

\- Si papa!

Izzy se quitó su chamarra, gorra y guantes, dejándose únicamente una chamarra verde esmeralda, sus pantalones negros para esquiar y sus botas. Se soltó el cabello lacio y castaño y con sus ojos verdes observándolo todo, se dirigió al lugar donde casi habían entrado por error. Sasha la miró curiosa y los dos plateados se pusieron en guardia, pero a un movimiento de la mano de Sasha, se tranquilizaron y se quedaron en su lugar.

Izzy saludó algo tímida a Sasha y camino hacia el estante marcado como OCULUS, buscó el libro que quería y con el abrazado regreso al único silloncito disponible cerca de Sasha.

\- Uhh… disculpe. Esta ocupado este asiento? – preguntó

\- No, no esta ocupado, lo estuvo pero tu serás mejor compañía que la que tuve anteriormente – dijo Sasha mientras la miraba tratando de desenmarañar el misterio. – me llamo Sasha, Sasha Olimpo por mis padres adoptivos tu?

\- Isabel. Isabel Draco pero me dicen Izzy.

\- Draco? Ese apellido no es muy común (afortunadamente) pero creo que conozco a algún personaje con ese apellido – dijo Sasha mientras su cabeza ataba cabos.

Izzy pareció muy interesada.

\- En serio? Será familiar mío? Me muero por conocer a mis familiares, o mis hermanos, y creerá que yo estoy loca, pero los ángeles siempre nos han dado caza para evitar no se que tragedia, por eso mi padre me esconde – dijo la joven que por primera vez en su vida hablaba con alguien ajeno a los súbditos de su padre y sus tíos, Ares, Loki y los gemelos locos.

Sasha la miro con ojos muy grandes. Entonces ella si era…

\- Pues, dudo que con el padre que tienes algún ángel se atreva a dañarte.

\- No crea – dijo la joven – mis tíos dicen que los ángeles mataron a mu hermano y lo quemaron para que mi padre no usara su sangre, como si mi padre fuera un bárbaro. Es como un cachorrito. Ladra pero no muerde.

Esta analogía hizo sonreír a Sasha.

\- Si, a veces los chicos buenos no son tan buenos. El problema radica en saber diferenciarlos. Cuantos años tienes?

\- 17 y tu?

\- De cuantos me veo?

\- 16?

\- Casi – dijo Sasha ofreciéndole un papel con su dirección de correo – quizá quieras una amiga en Grecia por si algún día llegas a ir.

Se escucharon unas botas en el pasillo y esto hizo que Izzy tomara y escondiera rápidamente la información.

\- Dudo que mi padre deje que abandone los estados unidos, pero gracias. Prometo escribirte – dijo la chica en un susurro mientras fingía no estar hablando con Sasha.

Para su alivio, el que venia era un simple guardia quien se acercó a Sasha.

\- La señora Hilda la espera. – dijo solemnemente – Pero a solas.

Sasha intercambió una ultima sonrisa con Izzy y asintió al guardia para volverse a sus plateados.

\- Cristal, Argol, espérenme aquí.

\- Si señora.

Ambos se fueron al rincón donde antes habían estado mientras Sasha seguía al guardia.

Izzy comenzó a abrir su libro cuando un silbido se escuchó en el pasillo y como perrito de Pávlov salió corriendo.

\- Sabes que no me gusta que me llames de ese modo tío! – exclamó molesta

\- Sentí algunas personas no deseables cerca. Es eso o decirle a tu padre esto mismo – preguntó Loki

\- No! No le digas y te doy un kilo de chocolates de las Rocky Mountains que tanto te gustan! – suplicó la chica.

\- Solo porque eres mi sobrina consentida no le digo– dijo Loki viendo que Lucius salía del salón del trono con un semblante muy serio.

Ambos desaparecieron en el salón donde seria la reunión.

Cristal aprovechó que los habían dejado solos para preguntar:

\- Dime Argol, desde cuando te has vuelto tan intimo de la joven?

Era obvio que estaba aburrido y tenia ganas de joderle la vida a alguien pero además, no insinuaba nada malo, solo quería ver que tan sucia era la mente del joven de plata.

\- Es que soy de su escolta personal, Misti es el mas cercano a ella y a mi solo me cuenta pocas cosas – mintió el joven cuyo escudo de Gorgona estaba colocado en la cabecera de la cama que la joven utilizaba

\- Pues no es lo que Orfeo me comento, pero bueno.

\- Que insinúas?

\- Nada nada…

El guardia condujo a Sasha Al llegar ante Hilda esta tenia un segundo trono a su lado, y la invito a sentarse a su lado.

\- Se Bienvenida Sasha. – dijo cautelosamente

\- Gracias. Tu palacio es muy hermoso.

\- Hacemos lo que podemos con nuestros pocos recursos – contestó Hilda complacida - La verdad no lo creía cuando me contaron que Saori ya no era la jefa del santuario pues no hacia mucho que había venido. Y ni que hablar del cambio de gobernantes.– dijo Hilda recordando que Shaina también había estado en Asgard hacia relativamente poco.

Sasha lo tomó con filosofía.

\- Creo que Lord Oleg no estaría muy feliz de las preguntas tan fuera de lugar que me esta haciendo, Hilda de Polaris.

\- Conocía a mi abuelo? Lo dudo, el murió hace 17 años. Fler apenas y lo recuerda – Hilda no se sintió a gusto con la sonrisa que vio dibujarse en el rostro de Sasha – Y tampoco hice ninguna pregunta.

\- Oleg de Polaris, anterior sacerdote del dios Odín, después de morir acompaño al dios al que servía a una asamblea en el olimpo. – dijo Sasha para tranquilizar a la gobernante de Asgard – Siempre fue muy caballeroso, educado y amante de los deportes que usan armas y se dice que es casi tan bueno como el señor Ares.

Hilda comenzó a tamborilear los dedos en los reposabrazos de su trono y cruzó la pierna.

\- Ok, ok, dejémonos de hipocresías y dime que quieres aquí? – dijo

\- Eso me gusta, sin rodeos. He venido porque hay un asunto que no puedo ignorar aunque quisiera. – respondió Sasha - Nuestros reinos estuvieron en guerra y se que Saori te envió ayuda para reconstruirlo todo, pero eso no te basto verdad?

\- Igual podemos volver a la guerra – sugirió Hilda – No creas que me faltan motivos sobre todo cuando me acaban de confirmar que el enemigo publico #1 de Asgard se pasea por mi palacio como juan por su casa.

\- Enemigo Publico? – preguntó Sasha hasta que recordó que Camus venia con ella – No seas ridícula. No puedes nombrarlo así solo por deshonrar a tu hermana.

El rostro de Hilda se sonrojó.

\- Tal vez en tu… "pueblo" les alegre que las doncellas sean seducidas por patanes así, pero aquí es distinto. – dijo – Y tu como sabes que paso Fler?

Una de las doncellas de Hilda les sirvió te caliente que Hilda rechazó de inmediato pero Sasha se tomó su tiempo de prepararlo a su gusto y darle un sorbo antes de contestar.

\- Porque el caballero en cuestión hizo limpieza en su casa y algunas de las cosas que tiró fueron a parar a manos de personas de mi confianza…

\- …Que te fueron con el chisme. – terminó Hilda – Las bondades de ser del bando griego se van acumulando. Desgraciadamente para mi, Siegfried no me deja reclamar su cabeza. Pero me conformare por el momento con seguir los planes que tengo para con Fler.

\- Ay! No me digas que vas a darle un marido bueno y decente para taparle el ojo al macho? - dio Sasha – Típico de ti el premiar sus tonterías.

\- Acaso tienes otra idea, Oh! Ex avatar de la diosa de la sabiduría y representante de la diosa del matrimonio? – dijo Hilda en tono de burla que Sasha supo interpretar perfectamente bien.

La sonrisa de Sasha hubiera puesto a temblar a cualquiera. Aquellos dorados que hasta ahora se habían dedicado a subestimarla y le hacían cuanto desplante habían podido, iban a aprender a respetar a sus superiores de la peor manera.

Casi una hora mas tarde, las dos lideres habían llegado a un sano entendimiento en el cual ambas salían beneficiadas.

\- Hoy mismo hablare con el señor Odín después de nuestra reunión. – dijo Hilda - Estoy segura que no se negara a realizar la idea. Aunque ya pensare en como disfrazársela a mi esposo.

\- Se que actuara de ese modo – aseguró Sasha – Pero esta no es mi razón original de la visita.

\- Menos mal – exclamó Hilda

\- Quería hacerte entrega de una invitación oficial a la toma de protesta de Aioros, el nuevo patriarca. – dijo sacando de su bolsillo la susodicha y extendiéndosela a Hilda quien la tomó curiosa - Será una ceremonia al atardecer, luego una cena y al final un desayuno de despedida para todas las delegaciones amigas. Inmediatamente pensamos en ustedes.

Hilda abrió la invitación y la leyó.

\- Estaré encantada de aceptar su invitación si el medico me encuentra en condiciones de un viaje tan pesado. De no poder hacerlo, desde luego enviare a alguien en mi representación.

\- Gracias.

\- Y ya que parece que nos hemos entendido tan bien… - dijo Hilda viendo en Sasha una potencial – Puedo pedirte un favor personal?

\- Desde luego. Si esta en mi poder cumplirlo…

Hilda sonrió poniendo una mirada inocente.

\- Podría enviarte una temporada a Lyfia?

\- Lyfia? Quien es Lyfia?

\- La madre de la hija de tu santo dorado de Leo.

Sasha asintió.

\- Desde luego! Debe extrañar mucho a esa nena tan hermosa. – dijo Sasha – Podría ser hasta después de la ceremonia, pues hay varios candados y permisos que deberán ser mandados a hacer, sellados por el patriarca etc. Además de poder finalmente liberar a Marín de responsabilidades ajenas. Pierde tiempo valioso ayudándolo.

Hilda hizo memoria.

\- Que no es una chica pelirroja? Creo que hace tres o cuatro años anduvo por aquí?

\- Supongo que si, pues participo junto con los cinco de bronce en contra de tus guerreros según entiendo.

\- Y ella por que tendría algo que ver con Mist? – pregunto Hilda curiosa.

Sasha pareció escoger sus palabras.

\- Marín es La nueva jefa de estado y siempre esta muy pendiente de los Santos dorados por razones que no discutiré contigo en esta ocasión, pero varias veces la he visto bajar a la casa de leo cuando este cae rendido y sin que el se de cuenta, ella saca los pañales desechables que la niña ha utilizado y los hecha a la basura. Además de ser quien se encarga la mayoría de las veces de bañarla y cambiarla antes que el tío la lleve a dormir a su templo que es mas aseado, lavarle su ropa, ordenar que le preparen su comida y de asegurarse que le lleguen víveres al santo en cuestión. Dice que la pequeña le despierta el instinto maternal.

Hilda roló los ojos con fastidio.

\- Pues ojala así como quieren a la niña, quieran a la madre y no me la regresen – dijo Hilda orando porque así fuera.

Sasha asintió comprendiendo, pues ella estaría mas que dispuesta a deshacerse de algunos santos del santuario y se dedicaron a intercambiar ideas e incluso Hilda acepto que se hiciera un campo de entrenamiento de Saints cerca del casco urbano de Asgard.

Camus por su parte, sin haber encontrado a la chica que el buscaba comenzó a encontrarse a conocidos que lo saludaban alegremente: Algunos familiares de las mujeres que había salvado a inicio de año, otros de la taberna y se dio cuenta que al parecer era bien recibido en todos lados. Su indiscreción con Fler parecía no haber traspasado los muros del palacio y esto le cambio un poco el humor ignorando las importantes decisiones que se estaban tomando entre las lideresas y que podrían afectar su futuro y su felicidad.

 **Agosto 27, 3p.m.**

 **Escalinata a la tercera casa dorada**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia.**

Las tres mujeres llegaron a la tercera casa dorada. Hera disminuyó la velocidad al sentir una cosmoenergia agresiva que se dirigía a ella. Ella sabia quien era el guardián del ese templo y quien era su hermano, pues había estado presente en el parto. Pero la cosmoenergia agresiva no provenía de la armadura de géminis que se mostraba magnifica frente a sus ojos sino de los espíritus de dos personajes también conocidos por ella.

Se detuvo y detuvo el andar de Liz para evitar que alguno de ellos levantara sus manos contra ellas hasta que un sonido extraño los hizo desaparecer.

\- Así que Sasha esta usando espíritus para resguardar las casas vacías. Muy ingeniosa aunque algo sin sentido si no hay una guerra. – dijo Hera mas para si misma.

Ambas continuaron por cerca de media hora, pero para sorpresa de ambas, no habían podido pasar al otro lado.

\- Malditos hijos de… ¡!

\- Señora!

\- Perdón. Perdón. Me ofusque. – dijo Hera tratando de controlarse pero por dentro estaba que reventaba todo el santuario con todo y cimientos ya que ni siquiera utilizando su cosmos podía hacer que salieran del legendario laberinto de Géminis.

Liz estaba a punto de llamar para pedir ayuda cuando una voz detrás de ellas se dejo oír.

\- Señor Deuterios, señor Aspros, dice la señorita Sasha que pueden dejarla pasar.

Automáticamente frente a ellas apareció la salida y Kiki dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse pero Hera lo detuvo con una pregunta.

\- Porque no pude usar mi cosmos?

\- Porque aun no han sustituido el cosmos de la diosa Athena como regente del santuario. – contestó Kiki en tono burlón

\- Porque no lo ha hecho Sasha?

\- El cosmos de un dios o diosa debe sustituir el cosmos de Athena, no el de una humana. Pero para sustituirlo necesita que Athena este aquí - dijo Kiki antes de seguir su camino, no sin antes dirigirle una amistosa mirada a Liz quien para sorpresa del borreguito, esta vez no la contestó.

Hera siguió furiosa su camino. Maldijo la hora en la que había aceptado no deshacer el santuario gracias a los lloriqueos de Athena, y maldijo una vez mas a todos los portadores de la armadura de Aries. Estaba bien que ella había castigado de manera exagerada tanto a Shion como Agasha, enviando incluso a Eris y Lucifer para separarlos, pero si ella no los hubiese separado, posiblemente habrian dejado muchos hijos y eso era inconcebible. Hasta Afrodita había sentido lastima por ellos y eso que ella no se preocupaba por nadie y contrario a sus deseos, había conspirado contra ella junto con Eris y Keres para que uno de sus descendientes llegara al santuario y presentárselo a Shion pero sus planes habían sido truncados por la sorpresiva intervención de Ares en el corazón de Saga y este a su vez, matara a Shion.

Liz observaba en silencio como Hera sonreia mientras recordaba las miles de noches que el borrego peliverde se lamento por haber dejado ir a Agasha y también la travesura de haber metido aquel cuadro del pintor moribundo cuyo nombre había olvidado en la caja de pandora de la armadura dorada negra que el hijo del pintor llevo al santuario. Se habria llevado el cuadro con el?

Un arrogante espíritu peliazul les vio llegar a la cuarta casa y podía vérsele recostado sobre una banca de piedra haciéndose el desentendido

Pensando esas cosas llegaron a la casa de cancer, un arrogante espiritu peliazul les vio llegar pero se hizo el desentendido hasta que ambas pasaron junto a el y un viento fuerte les subio las faldas, se escuchó una risa y el espíritu desapareció.

Hera lo tomó con naturalidad pero Liz se había puesto colorada ante esta acción mientras volteaba a ver si nadie había podido ver sus bragas de Minnie Mouse y Kiki, quien las seguía espiando solo esperaba que no tuviera consecuencias el hecho de dejarla subir sola todas las escaleras como Sasha le había dicho por teléfono.

\- Aun no llego y ya quiero enviarlos a todos al infierno. – murmuro Hera – Tu padre hace bien en no dejar que te les acerques. Te puedes contaminar de todos ellos.

\- Ni siquiera con su representante o su patriarca? – preguntó Liz inocentemente

\- Ja! Esos son los peores – replicó Hera - Pero por el momento no tengo alternativa. A menos que tu quieras ocupar el lugar de Sasha…

Liz sonrió. Representar a Hera y estar todo el día metida en el santuario con Aioros… no sonaba para nada mal.

\- Es una Lastima que ni mi esposo ni tu padre siquiera me dejarían pensarlo. Y viéndolo desde el punto de vista de ellos tienen razón – agregó Hera – Aquí hay pocas mujeres y seria difícil hacer que respetaran tu pureza.

Liz ya no supo que decir al respecto, pero solo corrió escaleras arriba para alcanzar en el aire a una Mist que acababa de correr hacia la orilla de las escaleras.

\- Ah que bien! – dijo Hera – De quien es esta niña?

\- Mia! – dijo Aioria corriendo hacia ellas todo ojeroso, despeinado, lleno de sopa por toda la ropa y visiblemente cansado

Hera iba a reganarlo por su descuido para con la niña, pero al ver el estado en el que se encontraba solo sonrió.

\- Buenas Tardes – dijo casi riendo mientras Liz le hacia señales a Aioria de toda su playera sucia

\- Oh lo siento – dijo quitándosela para dejarle ver a Liz y a Hera su bien formado cuerpo.

Liz uso a Mist para tapar su rubor al ver el torso desnudo del caballero mientras Hera intentaba apretar las piernas y sonar muy seria.

\- Podemos pasar? – preguntó.

\- Claro solo… - volteó y comenzó a recoger todos los juguetes regados del pasillo – Lo siento.

\- Descuida. Padre soltero primerizo?

\- Si señora.

\- Y ella Asgardiana?

\- Si señora. Se llama Mist y tiene dos años cumplidos – dijo quitándole la niña a Liz para presentársela a Hera – Vive conmigo solo temporalmente.

\- Menos mal. Si no, acabaría contigo. – dijo Hera – Me encantaría poder darte algún tip pero aunque soy la diosa de la maternidad, no se me da mucho ser madre. Aunque he visto esas rejillas para que los niños no vayan a caerse de las escaleras. Te recomendaría que compraras unas.

\- Gracias por el consejo y ahora… debo seguir intentando darle de comer. – dijo Aioria – Esta muy rebelde hoy. Liz… Bienvenida.

\- Gracias Aioria.

Estuvieron lo bastante lejos de Leo cuando Hera se volvió hacia Liz.

\- Y ahora entiendes por que no te dejaría aquí? Demasiadas tentaciones en las que tu no debes de caer.

\- Si señora.

\- Y cuando te cases, por favor que sea con un Griego – dijo Hera – Los Asgardianos solo sirven para crear problemas. Mi comadre Frigg le dice lo mismo a su gente pero igual se les meten por los ojos a nuestros hermosos hombres.

\- Mmm… Frigg es la mama de mi tío Loki verdad? – preguntó Liz haciendo memoria – No la conozco.

\- Ella no sale de Escandinavia o se derrite. Jajaja puras malas cirugías plásticas jajaja. – Hera recordaba la belleza rubia de su contraparte nórdica y reía de su propio chiste.

Liz trataba de imaginarse a Hera peleando con el cirujano plástico por derretirse también y comenzó a reír, lo que hizo a Hera pensar que se reía con ella, no de ella.

Cuando se acercaron a la casa dorada de virgo, Hera entro con confianza junto a Liz.

\- Por que esta vez no nos hemos detenido? – preguntó Liz

\- Porque Sasha esta tomando a los ex santos muertos que ella conocía pero ninguno de los santos actuales o anteriores de esta casa lo están y no regresarían por estupideces como esta. – dijo Hera confiada – Además de que si me hacen algo, me desquito con tu tío Bud y ahí donde ves al gordito ese, valora mucho sus pelotas.

\- Ouch.

La casa de libra solo tenia la armadura dorada de guardia justo como la de virgo.

\- Y esta?

\- El ex anciano que vive aquí es el de la ultima guerra santa. Si no esta aquí, no pondrían a nadie mas. – contestó Hera

\- Las historias dicen que uno de sus alumnos ha podido vestirla – dijo Liz

\- Si, pero no por eso puede quedarse con ella – contestó Hera – Hasta en eso hay reglas.

\- Ahhh

En la casa de escorpio, Milo jugaba con sus alacranes en una pista en el piso hecha de tiza blanca como si fueran carritos. Empujaba con Antares los traseros de sus perezosos amiguitos para que caminaran a lo que algunos después de unos cuantos pasos, se ponían panza para arriba haciendo drama para que los dejara en paz.

Los tacones de las dos mujeres lo obligaron a levantarse y llamar a su armadura solo para cumplir el protocolo.

Hera lo vio imponente con su armadura y su corazón de abuela termino por ganarle al ver su porte y el extremo parecido con Ares.

\- Buenas tardes – dijo dándoles el paso.

\- Buenas tardes – contestaron al unísono.

Liz comenzó a buscar a Samira con la mirada pero Hera fue la que preguntó.

\- Esta Samira en casa? Me gustaría verla.

Milo miró a la madre de su odioso padre.

\- No esta. Se fue a visitar a su familia al medio oriente – contestó pero yo le diré que la vino a buscar.

Liz le sonrió y se encamino hacia la salida, pero esta vez Hera no la siguió.

\- Por que no te adelantas un poco Nena?

\- Si señora.

Esperó a que Liz hubiera salido de la casa para decir.

\- Mi hijo te manda saludos – dijo Hera – Te pareces tanto a el…

\- Mentira!

Hera sonrió.

\- Es un halago niño. Nadie es mas guapo que mi bebe y de no ser por el color de pelo, casi podrían ser gemelos.

Milo temblaba de rabia. Como se atrevía a compararlo a el con ese monstruo.

\- Y… entonces donde esta Samira? Es una chica muy dulce y su beba será hermosa.

\- Eso ya lo se.

\- Deberíamos hacer una fiesta cuando nazca para celebrarlo – dijo Hera haciendo planes en su cabeza – Hay suficiente espacio y mi hijo estaría feliz de ser el invitado de honor.

\- Sobre mi cadáver!

Hera perdió su sonrisa.

\- No me gusta que te expreses así de el.

\- Y a mi no me gusta que se me relacione con el. – contestó Milo muy serio

\- Pues que tonto eres. – dijo Hera – Podrías hacer grandes cosas si lo hicieras. Incluso te podría dar el patriarcado de este lugar si lo pidieras solo por el.

\- No!

\- No? Que extraño. – dijo Hera recapitulando – Creí que era una posición tan cotizada que el actual tuvo a bien traicionar a Shion. Ja!

Milo estaba a punto de estallar.

\- Ahora me compara con ese traidor cabeza hueca? – exclamó – Hasta entre los bichos hay jerarquías!

\- Jajaja y con ese brillo en tus ojos te pareces mas a el – dijo – Pero… por hoy ya me hicieron enojar bastante allá abajo como para seguir contigo. Cuando llegara Samira?

\- No tiene fecha.

\- Que lastima. Quería seguir su embarazo de cerca. Debe estar ya bastante incomoda. – parecía estar haciendo cuentas en su cabeza – Oh ya entiendo! Quiere tener a su bebe allá, verdad? Además de que creo que ya no la dejarían viajar en avión en tan avanzado estado de gravidez. No te preocupes. Dame la dirección y yo iré a verla a su casa en cuanto me vaya de aquí.

Milo rechinó los dientes. Quería una dirección? Así seria. Le iba a dar la dirección derechito a la chin…

\- De acuerdo.

\- Gracias. Y ahora precioso bebe de mi bebe… - dijo acariciándole la barbilla - Me voy. Pero te advierto que vendré a verte muy seguido.

\- No lo dudo.

\- Y a ver si fumigas este lugar. – dijo haciendo una expresión de asco – Hay bichos por todos lados. Asco!

Hera se dirigió hacia la siguiente casa muy despacio. Liz ya había llegado e iba a atravesar la casa de Sagitario cuando una mano salió de entre las columnas y la jalo suavemente hacia el hasta esconderla detrás de ellas.

\- Hola! – dijo Aioros capturando sus labios con los suyos antes de que ella pudiera siquiera responder.

Liz no tardo mucho en derretirse en sus brazos echándole los brazos al cuello, lo que provocó que Aioros hiciera su beso mas posesivo. Lo mantuvo por unos minutos hasta que la falta de aire hizo necesario cortarlo.

\- Hola… - susurró Liz con los ojos brillantes

\- Lo siento. No pude contenerme. – dijo Aioros pegando su frente contra la de Liz

\- Nadie te esta reclamando nada – respondió la chica – Yo también quería que lo hicieras.

\- De verdad? – Aioros la tomo de la cintura para pegarla mas a el mientras de nuevo comenzaba a besarla.

Alguien bajo corriendo las escaleras y los dos interrumpieron el beso para evitar ser escuchados.

\- Señora Hera! Señora Hera! – gritó Europa

\- Que pasa niña? Por que tanto escandalo?. – contestó la diosa apenas unos escalones antes de llegar a la casa de Sagitario.

\- Le conseguí unas sandalias que le harán mas cómodo el resto del camino – dijo hincándose para ayudarle a cambiarlos.

\- Muy bien pensado – dijo Hera dejando que ella la ayudara – Tantos escalones podrían sacarme callos y eso no es digno de una diosa.

Liz aprovechó que estaban fuera de la casa para separarse de Aioros.

\- Si me ven contigo, no me dejaran volver. – le susurro.

\- Crees poder encontrarme… mas tarde? – dijo Aioros sin querer soltarla

\- Donde?

\- Te mandare un mensaje.

\- Esta bien. Lo estaré esperando. – dijo Liz antes de correr a sentarse en una banca algo oculta mientras Aioros entraba a su casa para subir por el corredor trasero hacia el templo principal.

Liz se levantó de la banca cuando Hera estuvo a su vista.

\- Ah! Ahí estas Liz! – dijo Hera con renovadas fuerzas mientras Europa cargaba sus zapatillas.

\- Si señora – dijo Liz en tono inocente – Me canse un poco y me detuve en esta casa vacía.

\- Ah si! Es la que era la casa del ahora Patriarca Aioros. – dijo Hera viendo la armadura en su lugar – Vamos. Ya nos falta menos pero aun tenemos que pasar por la casa de mi sobrina para ver como va su embarazo.

\- Sobrina?

Hera le sonrió a Liz. Se notaba que también le gustaba el chisme.

\- Zita. La señora de la próxima casa, es nieta de mi hermano Poseidón – dijo – Pero ni loca le diré nieta para que me diga abuela. Me niego.

\- Jajaja pero señora, nadie creería que usted es abuela. Sobre todo cuando sonríe que le quita la mitad de los años de encima.

Hera pareció complacida con esta respuesta. Siguieron caminando hasta donde Zita y Shura ya los esperaban en el umbral.

Zita alzó los brazos y brincoteaba para llamar la atención.

\- Pobre niña, va a nacer con la mollera caída por tanta zangoloteada. – dijo Hera reprobando la conducta de Zita

\- Tía tiaaaa!

Shura miraba a su esposa y su comportamiento con Hera y no le hacia la menor gracia. Todo eso estaba soberanamente mal.

\- Zita querida! – dijo saludándola – Te vez hermosa.

\- No tanto como tu – respondió sinceramente Zita – Yo parezco balón playero.

\- Ay chiquita, pero aun te falta mucho – respondió Hera – Buenas tardes caballero.

\- Buenas tardes – dijo Shura entre dientes viendo a Liz y Europa tras la nueva dueña del santuario. – Buenas tardes señoritas.

\- Buenas tardes respondieron ambas.

Shura se hizo a un lado para que las tres mujeres pasaran, pero para su sorpresa Zita tomó de la mano a Hera y a Liz y las hizo pasar a su sala. Europa se quedo viendo a Shura mientras las esperaba en el pasillo. Ella suponía que al ser solo una aspirante a doncella, debía quedarse en ese lugar.

\- Quieren un te? Un café? Un vaso con agua por lo menos? – preguntó Zita mientras las sentaba en una salita muy colorida pero con buen gusto definitivamente decorada por la señora de la casa.

\- Yo no, gracias – contesto Hera

\- Yo si, pero puedo pararme si me das permiso de entrar a la cocina. – contestó Liz

\- Estas en tu casa. – dijo Zita sonriendo mientras Liz desaparecía tras la puerta que separaba ambos lugares

Zita le sonrió a Hera.

\- Me da gusto que vengas a visitarnos. Te quedaron bien las sandalias?

Hera las miró.

\- Muy cómodas. Estas escaleras al menos harán que mi trasero este en forma – bromeó – Y supongo que por eso tu también te mantienes en forma.

\- Pues… si. – contestó Zita - Cuando iba a ver a Samira o cuando bajo a ver a Niv. Son mi única diversión.

Hera sonrió mientras tomaba las manos de Zita.

\- Me da gusto que te lleves bien con tu prima. Vas a tener que ayudarle a escoger un vestido de novia muy bonito.

Zita abrió grandes los ojos.

\- Prima? Vestido?

\- Jajaja no lo sabias? – dijo Hera en tono de chisme – La chaparrita de abajo… como se llama?

\- Uh… Niv?

\- Si… son primas y tiene que casarse en 15 días.

\- Que? Por que?

\- Por que lo digo yo y eso es suficiente – contesto Hera – Por cierto… tu marido siempre tiene esa cara? Debe ser muy guapo cuando sonríe.

Zita asintió.

\- Si que lo es. Yo creo que… no le sientan bien los cambios – murmuro para no herir susceptibilidades

\- Pues tendrá que acostumbrarse, porque con la bebe habrá muchos – respondió Hera obviando que ella sabia a que cambios se refería – Por cierto… te manda saludos tu abuelo.

Zita sonrió.

\- Cual de los dos?

\- Solo conozco uno. Tal vez lo invite para la ceremonia. Depende de que humor esté. – dijo Hera viéndose las uñas.

\- El o tu?

\- Yo desde luego. – contestó Hera

Liz se les unió con un vaso con agua trayéndole otro a Zita.

\- Te vez mas bonita embarazada Zita!

\- En serio? Yo diría lo contrario – contestó sonrojándose

\- No. Verdad que si señora? – preguntó Liz a Hera

\- No puedo ser imparcial. Todas las embarazadas se ven muy hermosas, y no la conocí de soltera.

\- Pero hay fotos. – se volvió hacia Zita – Y las fotos de la boda de Samira?

Zita se quedo pensando. Nunca las había visto.

\- Seguramente las tienen allá arriba o la misma Samira. Habrá que preguntarle cuando regrese. – contestó

\- Tu sabes donde vive su familia, Zita? – preguntó Hera interesada

\- En los Emiratos Árabes – contestó la pelirroja – Abu Dabi creo. Por que? Ahí esta?

Hera entrecerró los ojos.

\- Eso me dijo su esposo.

\- Ahhh… pues si el dijo eso…

\- Le diré a mi hijo que me ayude. – dijo Hera – Odio el desierto. No es bueno para la piel

\- Jajaja

Estuvieron platicando un rato de trivialidades antes de que Ambas féminas se despidieran de Zita y dejaran la casa de Capricornio para subir a la casa de Acuario.

\- Si las dos ultimas casas están ocupadas, escogeré representante nuevo – dijo Hera enfadada ya de tanto subir.

Pero afortunadamente no había sido así. Ambas casas estaban vacías y sin guardia, lo que le alegro mucho pues su cosmos y sus fuerzas se habían agotado con las escaleras. Marín, la guardia plateada y Aioros la esperaban en la cima.

Hera y Liz pasaron al templo principal pero Europa se quedó en la puerta.

Aioros les dio la bienvenida con una reverencia. Marín a su lado derecho y la guardia detrás de Hera.

\- Sea Bienvenida al Templo principal – dijo Aioros cortésmente.

\- Gracias. Por que no esta Sasha para recibirme? – preguntó Hera mirándolo a los ojos.

\- La señorita Sasha tuvo que hacer un viaje de emergencia a Asgard. – contestó Aioros

\- Tan temprano ya hace lo que le da la gana? – preguntó Hera molesta – No me contestes. Cual es la mejor habitación de este lugar?

\- La que ocupa la señorita Sasha – contestó Marín

A Hera pareciera no causarle gracia hablar con alguien de menor rango, pero no respondió de inmediato ya que algo en ella le parecía extrañamente familiar.

\- Por que no estas usando una mascara como es costumbre? – preguntó a Marín

\- Por mi nuevo rango, la señorita Sasha me permitió no utilizarla – contestó Marín en tono seco

\- Y tu? – preguntó a Aioros

\- Aun no han terminado de hacer… mis vestiduras por completo señora. – contesto cortésmente – Estarán listas para la ceremonia.

\- Bien. Una persona debe vestir de acuerdo al rango así que dile a tu Jefa de estado que lo haga o renuncie – dijo Hera ya de mal humor.

Marín apretó los puños e iba a caminar hacia ella para reclamarle pero Aioros se lo impidió.

\- Así se hará.

\- Iré a descansar y… - camino unos pasos y vio los sleeping bags de los plateados que acampaban aun en el vestíbulo – Que demonios es esto?

\- Aquí duerme la escolta de la señorita Sasha. Están terminando sus habitaciones y…

\- Envíame con Europa un maldito cambio de ropa y dale a Sasha tu habitación por el momento – Ordeno Hera a Aioros – Estoy segura que no te importara, verdad?

\- No señora. Sera un placer.

\- Así me gusta. – se volvió hacia Liz – No te importaría quedarte sola unos minutos verdad querida? Estoy segura de que encontraras algo con que entretenerte en la biblioteca.

\- No se preocupe.- contesto Liz sonriendo – Esperare a que despierte… en la biblioteca

Aioros asintió y le hizo una reverencia a Hera, quien tomo camino hacia la habitación principal y brincando por dentro porque había recibido la insinuación de Liz.

Marín se volvió hacia los plateados que quedaban ahí.

\- Donde esta Sammy? No quiero que comience a gritonear y la despierte. – dijo Marín

\- Creí que estaba aquí con ustedes – contestó uno de ellos.

\- Debe estar con Mist y…

Europa apareció por detrás.

\- No esta en ninguna de las doce casas doradas. – dijo antes de seguir a Hera.

Liz secundó.

\- Tampoco en el recinto. De allá venimos. – dijo Liz – Que no Sammy es la niña que nos confundió con princesas en la boda de Milo?

\- La misma – contestó Marín preocupada

Aioros preguntó.

\- La ultima vez que la vimos… fue en el desayuno verdad?

\- No. – contesto Marín – De hecho creo que fue en la cena. Estábamos todos y ella se retiro en silencio…

Aioros tomó una actitud muy seria.

\- Si hay algo que hay que temer, es cuando Sammy esta callada. – dijo Aioros recordando episodios pasados – envía a buscarla por todo el santuario, Rodorio y Atenas de ser necesario. Tiene que aparecer a como de lugar.

\- Pero si la señorita Sasha llega… - comenzó a replicar Marín

\- Si llega, deberá aceptar la misma responsabilidad que nosotros en esto – contestó Aioros – Ve!

Marín no tuvo alternativa y salió del salón obedeciendo a Aioros. Aioros quedó preocupado. Que clase de gobernadores eran si no podían cuidar a una niña de casi 6 años? Y si su padre la encontraba primero?

Liz vio la preocupación en los ojos de Aioros y decidió que no era el momento, por lo que solo tocó ligeramente el antebrazo del patriarca y siguió el mismo camino que Hera y Europa. En su cabeza, lo que menos necesitaba Aioros en ese momento, era distraerlo de sus obligaciones. Tal vez después de todo, ella tendría que irse antes de lo planeado.

 **Agosto 27, 2.55 pm**

 **Edificio de Oficinas de Valentino Incorp.**

 **Paris, Francia.**

Thes esperaba impaciente a que Aiacos llegara. Teñían cita con estos importantes miembros de la industria de la moda para mostrarles los diseños escogidos para la línea especial de ropa de la cual había ganado un lugar gracias al concurso escolar.

Miro su reloj y se dio cuenta que la llamarían tarde o temprano. Ese día parecía que iría de mal en peor. Primero, justo cuando ya había cerrado la boutique para acudir a su cita, la oficina de impuestos le había llamado para decirle que el ultimo archivo que habían enviado no se lo habían hecho validos debido a un error en la encriptación y tenia que reenviarlo a la brevedad o se haría acreedora a una gran multa. Tuvo que regresarse a su departamento, correr a la computadora de Fler para enviar el archivo, y cual había sido su sorpresa que tenia muchos correos de Camus. Parecía que su amiga había omitido decirle que tenia comunicación regular con el padre de su hijo.

Esto la había hecho sentir excluida de la vida de su amiga, quien por cierto ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de llamar para decir que había llegado bien.

En el taxi, su proveedor belga de telas le había llamado y dicho que debido a ciertas medidas aduanales, los rollos de tela que había pedido, llegarían con una semana de retraso lo que la había hecho perder los estribos y lanzara cuanta maldición pudo para asombro del taxista que nunca había oído decir tantas palabrotas en tan poco tiempo.

Y ahora, Aiacos llegaba tarde a la cita. Decidió llamarle. Tal vez estaba atorado en el trafico.

A Hola?

T Aiacos! Habla Thes. Donde estas?

A En mi casa.

T Como que en tu casa? Tenemos una cita a las 3!

A Si pero surgieron cosas mas importantes así que no voy a poder ir en un muy buen.

T Pero somos un equipo!

A Si, pero ya te dije, no puedo.

T Y no podías decírmelo antes para cancelar?

A Surgió esta mañana.

T Misma pregunta!

A La verdad no. No es tan importante para mi como para ir. Arréglatelas sola. Ya al final me dices que dijeron para ver si me conviene subir mas adelante o no.

T Pero… la condición era que fuéramos los dos

A Tómalo o déjalo. Y no me quites el tiempo que Hades anda aquí y si no me pongo a trabajar me llamara la atención. Bye.

Decir que Thes estaba estupefacta, era poco. Que carajos había pasado para que 1.- Aiacos dejara la oportunidad de modelar para uno de los grandes de la moda y 2.- Le hablara así.?

Intentaba tratar de racionalizar eso cuando la secretaria en el escritorio frente a ella le hizo una señal para que se acercara. Thes tomó su portafolio, y obedeció mientras la secretaria abría una puerta.

\- Están listos para usted. – dijo

Thes inhaló profundamente antes de entrar a ese salón. Era muy importante que lograra convencerlos sola. En ese momento solo podía contar con ella misma.

 **Dos horas mas tarde…**

Thes caminaba lo mas despacio que podía hacia su departamento. Había terminado su junta con los directivos de Valentino Incorp con el sabor a la derrota en la boca que mas bien sabia a bilis. Tras presentarles sus ideas para la línea masculina y de Gala femenina, solo el CEO le puso suficiente atención a ellos. Los demás estaban mas interesados en saber por que se había presentado sola cuando claramente el modelo debería estar presente.

\- Lo lamento. Hubo un cambio de planes de ultimo momento en la agenda de Garuda – había dicho muy seria.

\- Eso solo demuestra la inmadurez de su equipo señorita Solo – había dicho un hombrecillo calvo con mascada rosa del otro lado de la mesa – Tal vez quiera regresar cuando estén listos para tomar esta profesión con la seriedad que requieren.

8 pares de ojos se volvieron a Thes, quien en lugar de salir corriendo llorando como todos ahí esperaban, se acercó mas a la mesa azotando su portafolio frente a ellos.

\- Si esperan que les suplique por otra oportunidad de trabajar con ustedes solo porque decidí no traer a un inmaduro junior HDP que prefiere quedarse en su casa porque su papi le pega que mantener una promesa, están hablando con la persona equivocada señores. – dijo con voz helada – Garuda fue despedido por irresponsable y no me disculpare por haberlo hecho porque modelos masculinos, sobran en este mundo.

La mesa entera se había quedado sorprendida de la falta de timidez de la jovencita frente a ellos.

\- No soy una diseñadora famosa, y tal vez mis diseños son un poco mas atrevidos y novedosos de los que ustedes están acostumbrados, pero han tenido el éxito necesario entre la alta sociedad europea como para que ustedes puedan incursionarlos en el mercado del otro lado del atlántico y si no lo pueden ver, puedo asegurarles que alguna otra firma podrá beneficiarse con ellos.

Otro de los directivos, claramente homosexual de cerca de 45 años con cabello rubio cenizo hizo una mueca.

\- Desde luego, siendo hermana del Magnate Julián Solo, cree que todo esto es posible – dijo con voz de burla lo que estaba a punto de sacarla de sus casillas.

\- No sabia que era un pecado provenir de una buena familia señor – contesto – Pero si lo que usted dijera fuera cierto, habría 8 bolsas de regalo lleno de billetes frente a ustedes, o simplemente no necesitaría de ninguna firma para lanzar mi línea de ropa y saben que? Tal vez sea preferible para no tener que lidiar con 7 delicaditos misóginos sin imaginación de forma y caídas a quienes solo les importa colgarse de la fama del señor Valentino.

\- Como se atreve! – se levantó el otro – Jamás tendrá éxito en esta industria!

\- Se refiere a que quedare igual de frustrada y estancada en el departamento de ventas al mayoreo como lo esta usted? – replicó Thes

\- Esto es inaudito! – gritó un tercero – Nos critica por nuestra clara preferencia sexual! Eso es discriminación.

\- Salga de la bodega mas seguido y lea las revistas – Dijo Thes muy seria – Acaso no leyó la revista donde me entrevistaban y yo declaraba abiertamente ser Gay? Acaso solamente los que tenga pito pueden mandar en esta industria o que? Con razón a la mayoría de las mujeres no les queda bien la ropa! Seguramente se la prueban ustedes antes de sacarla al mercado!.

Ahora fueron los 6 restantes los que comenzaron a gritar y alegar mientras Thes recogía sus dibujos.

\- Tuve suficiente. Gracias por su tiempo – dijo encaminándose a la puerta.

Los directivos comenzaron a gritarle a la secretaria para que viniera corriendo, lo que ella hizo y Thes salió de la sala con paso lento y muy digno.

El CEO la alcanzó en el elevador que la conduciría hacia la salida.

\- Señorita Solo…

\- Dígame?

\- La acompaño al mezanine – dijo mientras pulsaba el botón del elevador correspondiente – Creo que esa reunión estuvo algo… diferente

\- No pienso disculparme.

\- No esperaba que lo hiciera – dijo sonriendo – En realidad a mi me gustaron sus diseños y tiene razón en algunas cosas pero creo que le falta mucho en cuestión de saber tratar a sus superiores.

\- No son mis superiores – siguió diciendo Thes – Y claramente nunca lo serán.

\- Eso no lo sabe. El mundo da muchas vueltas – siguió diciendo pacientemente – Pero por que no les calla la boca a mis compañeros? Hágase de buenas clientas, que digan su nombre públicamente con sus diseños y demuéstreles que el talento no se compra.

Thes lo miró fijamente. Sabia que el hombre no bromeaba. La estaba retando a salir adelante sola y embarrarles en la cara su éxito y eso era precisamente lo que iba a hacer.

\- Lo hare.

\- Y ese día, obtendrá el contrato internacional que anda buscando – dijo mientras se abría la puerta del elevador y al menos tres de sus asistentes comenzaban a acosarlo – Esperare ese día con ansia Señorita Solo – dijo mientras desaparecía entre la gente.

Thes entonces decidió tomar el subterráneo y caminar las calles que restarían para llegar a su departamento, lo que le daría tiempo necesario para pensar en sus planes a futuro.

Una voz familiar la interceptó a dos calles de llegar.

\- Bon Jour madeimoselle Solo. Cava? – dijo el joven cartero.

\- Cava. Et toi?

\- Cava bien. Merci. – contestó Thes sonriendo

\- Tengo algo para usted. – dijo buscando en su valija y entregándole un sobre membretado de las empresas solo que Thes se apresuró a abrir:

" Estimada Thetis:

Espero que tu y tu "novia" se encuentren bien. Te escribo para informarte formalmente que debido a que has descuidado tus obligaciones como Sirena, has quedado oficialmente relegada de tu puesto para con Poseidón, quien por cierto ya tiene a tu reemplazo así como nuevas Scales para sus sirenas. Se te dio el suficiente tiempo para que dejaras tus jueguitos ridículos y regresaras, pero al parecer no recuerdas donde esta tu lealtad.

Siempre serás bienvenida si decides regresar, pero ya no como una Sirena, mano derecha y Capitán de las Marinas de Poseidón, sino simplemente como una hermana y miembro de la familia Solo.

Espero ansioso tu llamada.

Tu hermano querido.

Julián Solo"

La cara de Thes se volvió blanca como el papel mientras guardaba de nuevo la carta en el sobre.

\- Malas noticias Madeimoselle?

\- Ya ni se – contestó Thes – Gracias por entregármela.

\- Tenga un buen día Señorita. – dijo subiendo a su Camioneta – Ah y… lamento lo de la boutique.

\- Como dice?

Thes miró hacia donde estaba la calle donde estaba su negocio y comenzó a correr lo mas rápido que pudo al vislumbrar humo y las luces de los servicios de emergencia estacionados al frente.

Cuando dio la vuelta a la esquina y vio lo que sucedía, solo pudo caminar en silencio hasta donde las cintas amarillas se lo permitieron y desde ahí veía como los bomberos salían enrollando sus mangueras después de haber apagado el incendio que había consumido el trabajo de toda su vida.


	210. Chapter 210

**Capitulo 208**

 **Agosto 27, 4.55 pm**

 **Calles de Paris**

 **Paris, Francia.**

Afro y DM caminaban por las calles cercanas a la boutique de Thes. DM traía dos bolsas de papel llenas de pan y otras delicias mientras Afro lo miraba casi con asco.

\- Deja de comer! – dijo Afro a DM viendo como se metía un croissant – Vas a llegar a esa fiesta hecho un cerdo y te van a meter una manzana en la boca y ensartar una varilla por el cucu antes de meterte al horno.

\- Que rico suena eso! – dijo DM con la boca llena

\- Que te lo metan por el… ?

\- No! – dijo DM – La manzana!

\- Kardia… eres tu?

DM le azotó la bolsa de pan en la cabeza.

\- Te hace daño venir a Paris – contestó Afro sobándose

\- Lo siento pero tu me trajiste. Y si ya sabes como soy para que me traes?. Además, no podemos comparar el pan de aquí fresquecito y rico con la cosa dura y salada de Londres.

Afro se alejó dos pasos de el.

\- No sabia que eras de paladar tan exquisito amigo – dijo – Te diré Camusino 2 jajaja

DM guardó lo que estaba comiendo para ponerse a corretear a Afro quien seguía molestándolo sin dejarse atrapar.

Al dar la vuelta a la esquina, Afro se paro de repente haciendo que DM chocara con el. Afro veía con asombro y horror el local de Thetis destruido por el fuego. Los bomberos y ambulancias ya se habían retirado y solo había quedado la del forense y una patrulla.

\- Pero que carambas paso aquí? – dijo en voz alta mientras caminaba hacia donde ya estaban quitando la cinta amarilla y veía como metían el clásico sobre negro de cadáver a la camioneta del forense no pudiendo evitar pensar lo peor y corriendo hacia allá

DM no se movió, pues fisgoneaba el interior de la tienda para tratar de adivinar lo que había pasado.

Afro pidió saber quien era la persona que estaba dentro del sobre, pero para su alivio, le habían dicho que estaba en calidad de desconocido y se lo llevarían a la morgue pues estaba irreconocible aunque lo único que habían podido identificar era que era varón.

Aliviado ante esta información, regresó hasta donde DM ya había traspasado los cristales de los ventanales rotos.

Todo el interior estaba ennegrecido por el humo a excepción de dos esquinas donde se alcanzaba a leer: Muere perra nórdica repitiéndose por todos lados con grafiti rojo.

El piso estaba acuoso por las mangueras contra incendios, los maniquíes total o parcialmente destruidos, y no había rastros de que algo hubiera quedado sin quemarse.

Un tarareo hizo eco en el lugar particularmente silencioso porque ni Afro ni DM se atrevían a hablar. Provenía de la parte trasera del taller donde vieron a Thes de cuclillas viendo algunos materiales de plástico derretido que picaba con un bolígrafo para comprobar que no estuvieran adheridos al piso.

\- Hola? – dijo Afro al verla.

\- Lo siento. Como pueden ver no puedo atenderlos hoy – contestó sin voltear.

Su voz no estaba ni entrecortada ni llorosa como cualquiera esperaría. Mas bien tenia un tono neutro.

Afro volteó a ver a DM interrogante, quien le dio una ligera patada en el trasero para decirle que siguiera insistiendo.

\- Disculpa. – dijo Afro – Creo que llegamos en un mal momento.

\- Obviamente – dijo Thes levantándose – Gigi no esta, fue a ver a su familia. Al menos eso creo.

\- Si bueno, no venia a verla a ella sino a…

\- Gracias. Pero lo que menos necesito ahorita es tu lastima. – dijo Thes – Estaré bien.

DM llamó a su amigo, haciéndolo que regresara hacia la sala de exhibición.

\- Vámonos y regresamos otro día en el que no este tan… umore scorpione – dijo DM

\- Que?

\- Acaso no lo ves? Tiene la misma mirada cerrada de Milo cuando le pasa algo y no lo puede sacar.

\- Pues entonces menos la puedo dejar sola – dijo Afro decidido

\- Pero yo tengo que regresar! Tengo clase mañana a las 7! – dijo DM – Y ella no te quiere aquí. Ya te lo dijo.

Afro volteó hacia donde Thes suspiraba sin saber por donde comenzar a reconstruir todo.

\- Aun así no debo dejarla sola. – le sacó de una de las bolsas media baguette y volvió sus pasos hacia Thes – En algunos países existe la creencia que comiendo pan después de un susto o coraje como este, recoge la bilis para que no te haga daño.

Thes volvió sus ojos azules a los aguamarina de Afro y en silencio tomó el pan y comenzó a comérselo mientras recorría el taller. No había nada que se hubiera salvado y del otro lado de las telas, en el piso había una mancha con forma humana. Volvió a ponerse en cuclillas recordando el momento en que había visto como los investigadores tomaban fotos y evidencias del cuerpo hallado ahí mismo.

\- Quien era? – preguntó Afro

\- No lo se. No estaba yo aquí. – contestó Thes tratando de entender también la situación – Supongo que ya me dirán cuando la policía lo averigüe.

\- Y tu como estas? – volvió a preguntar poniéndose en cuclillas junto a ella.

Thes se encogió de hombros.

\- A quien le importa?

\- A mi.

\- Ja! Eso que te lo crea tu amigo. – dijo volteando a ver a DM – quien por cierto, por que esta tan nervioso?

Afro volteó a ver a DM con los ojos entrecerrados y se dirigió hacia donde DM había comenzado a engullir un pedazo de queso. Afro se levantó y lo tomó de la chamarra.

\- Estas nervioso y por eso estas tragando como desesperado?

\- Tsss tu que le crees. – dijo aun con la boca llena – Nervioso yo? Desde cuando?

Afro se le quedo viendo a su amigo haciendo que a Thes le saliera una sonrisa burlona.

\- Seguramente ya no le van a quedar los calzones de abuelita que modela y por eso esta nervioso.

\- Mírala eh? Luego no digas que yo empiezo los pleitos. – la acuso DM haciendo que Afro lo soltara.

\- Es la escuela? – preguntó Afro sacudiéndolo

\- Claro que no… bueno un poquito nada mas.

\- Es una chica – volvió a decir Thes esta vez con espiritu fricativo – No le hace caso.

\- Ja! Estas mal. Todas caen rendidas a mis pies – dijo DM orgulloso mientras su cabeza se hacia como badajo.

\- Mentira. – dijo Thes señalándolo con todo el dedo – Posiblemente te la estés echando al plato pero no es lo que tu quieres.

\- Cállala por favor! – suplico DM mientras Afro lo soltaba para escuchar lo que Thes tenia para decir.

Thes olvidándose de donde estaba y tratando de sacar un poco el estrés comenzó a rodearlo.

\- Mmm… será acaso que ella ya tiene novio? No… no es eso.

DM quiso hacerse para atrás pero ella lo siguió poniéndolo mas nervioso.

\- Afro amigo… necesito ayuda…

\- Mmm… - le levanto la chamarra para verle el trasero – Marca pirata de ropa buena… Acaso ella es una niña de buena familia y la quieres impresionar?

\- Rositaaaaaa

\- Ahhh! Por ahí voy eh? – dijo Thes – Su familia es adinerada y no te aceptaría ni en un millón de años porque eres un pobre diablo y es por eso que ni siquiera lo intentas.

DM comenzó a ahogarse con su bocado y Afro le dio varios golpecitos en la espalda. Thes comenzó a reír.

\- Le atine!

\- Yo… Ash! Mejor ya vámonos amigo. Tengo clases mañana y es mas que obvio que no puede ella ayudarnos – dijo DM

\- Ayudarlos? – preguntó Thes curiosa

\- Aquí el cangrejo con patillas necesita un traje para una cena de gala muy importante y su pareja también y pensamos que tal vez tu… podrías diseñarles algo novedoso e impactante.

Thes volvió a su cara adusta.

\- No deseo su caridad, pero gracias por el esfuerzo – dijo – Mejor como dijo tu amigo, váyanse para que el pueda llegar temprano a la escuelita.

\- Te equivocas. No es caridad. – Aclaro Afro también muy serio – Veníamos con toda la intención, medidas de la chica y…

\- Y mi taller acaba de ser quemado con todas mis maquinas, herramientas y demás así que… tal vez pueda referirte con alguien mas – contestó Thes tratando de recordar quien seria el contacto adecuado. – Siempre esta la odiosa de tu amiguita o… - Cerró los ojos y todo el mundo pareció girar a su alrededor.

Afro vio esto y alcanzó a sujetarla antes de que pudiera caer. Thes intento soltarse pero Afro no cedió.

\- Apuesto a que no ha comido – dijo DM mientras le ofrecía un pedazo de queso que Thes rechazo mientras lo veía con cara de cállate o te sigo sacando tus secretos.

\- Sera mejor que te llevemos a tu casa – dijo Afro muy serio.

\- No. Yo estoy bien. – dijo incorporándose y abrazándose como si tuviera frio – Vengan otro día.

\- No me muevo hasta que vea que estés bien – insistió Afro.

DM solo veía la interacción de esos dos. Algo ahí no cuadraba con el comportamiento egocéntrico y egoísta de Afrodita.

\- Estoy bien! No se como hacértelo entender – dijo Thes yendo hacia donde otrora estuviera su caja registradora y procedió a abrirla – Ya no entiendo nada. El dinero sigue aquí.

\- Creo que fue algo personal – dijo Afro – y por lo mismo no te dejare sola esta noche al menos.

Los colores se le subieron al rostro a Thes.

\- En serio ultima vez que te lo pido por las buenas. – dijo cada vez mas ansiosa – Necesito estar sola

\- Y ya te dije que no lo voy a hacer.

\- No puedes imponerme tu presencia!

\- Soy de un rango mayor al tuyo y puedes apostar a que si puedo!

\- Ya ni siquiera tengo un rango – gritó Thes sorprendiendo a los dos caballeros - Así que esa amenaza puedes ir a usarla a alguien mas!

DM se le acercó ahora.

\- Como que no tienes rango? Tu eres Thetis de Sirena.

Thes negó con la cabeza.

\- Alguien mas tiene esa Scale ahora. Solo soy Thetis Solo. – murmuro

\- O sea que eres secular ahora? – quiso confirmar Afro - Entonces lamento informarte que no podre irme.

\- Por que?

\- Soy un caballero dorado que ha jurado proteger la paz y a los inocentes que no pueden defenderse. – contesto – Por tanto ya te dije te llevare a tu casa quieras o no.

Thes se dobló un poco con los brazos cruzados presionando su estomago balanceándose un poco. No podía pelear con ellos y tampoco tenia animo de hacerlo. Solo quería estar sola para poder pensar que es lo que iba a hacer ahora.

\- Ultima vez que pregunto donde vives antes de que te lleve a un hotel. – afirmó Afro para sorpresa de DM

\- No! No voy a dejar este lugar para que terminen de destruirlo.- respondió Thes vehemente – Vivo en el departamento de arriba al que afortunadamente no le paso nada.

Afro volteó a ver el techo ennegrecido.

\- Ni creas que dejare mis cosas solo porque tu lo dices. – insistió la rubia

Thes miró fijamente a Afro quien pudo ver que Thes estaba a punto de quebrarse y seguramente por eso la insistencia de que se fueran.

Afro camino hasta DM.

\- Vete a casa no quiero que pongas esto de pretexto para fallar tus materias. – sugirió

\- Te llamare cuando llegue. – dijo DM Poniéndola la mano en el hombro a su amigo – Ahora entiendo.

\- Entiendes que?

\- Nada, nada… regresa cuando sea necesario. – dijo y después se volvió hacia Thes – Cuídamelo mucho. Si no luego quien me mantiene!

DM salió por el ventanal para pedir un taxi dejándolos solos. Afro se volvió hacia ella.

\- Te sigo.

Thes camino casi forzadamente hacia las ennegrecidas escaleras que iban hacia arriba pero no pudo subir. Comenzó a verlas dobles y dudó al poner un pie en el escalón. Lagrimas contenidas hicieron que se nublara el camino y Afro pudo adivinar lo que pasaba. Se situó detrás de ella y sin previo aviso la cargo en sus brazos para sorpresa de Thes quien solo pudo verlo a través de las gotas de agua que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos en cualquier momento.

Afro subio con ella las escaleras que afortunadamente eran de cemento y loseta, lo que impidió que se prendieran fuego y continuara al piso de arriba. Thes abrió la puerta en silencio y Afro pudo ver que el departamento no era mas grande que el local de arriba. Apenas hacia espacio para las dos recamaras, la cocina, una pequeña sala/ comedor y un baño.

\- Ya me puedes soltar – dijo Thes suavemente mientras Afro obedecía en silencio – Ya me llevaste a casa ya te puedes ir.

\- Por que no tomas un baño caliente para relajarte y después me voy.

\- Lo prometes?

\- Si.

Como una autómata, Thes se metió al baño cerrando la puerta tras de ella. Afro mientras tanto fue a la cocineta pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido. Estaba seguro que ella podría reconstruir el local fácilmente. Una simple llamada y Julián le mandaría los recursos para levantarse de nuevo. Tal vez debería llamarle a Kanon para que se lo comunicara a su amigo. Comenzó a revisar la alacena y encontró varias cajas de te, una hogaza de pan, una bolsa de nueces y un frasco de Nutella.

Doró un poco los panes para untarles Nutella y espolvorear las nueces previamente cortadas en trozos pequeños y después de ponerlos sobre dos platos, esperó a que Thes saliera.

Media hora después, Thes salió envuelta en una bata rosa de baño con el cabello húmedo envuelto en una toalla.

\- Te hice un poco de te caliente – dijo abriéndole una de las sillas del comedor invitándola a sentarse.

A Thes se le hizo grosero no sentarse, por lo que sin decir palabra hizo lo que le indicaban y dio una mordida al pan que le hizo sonreír. La golosina era deliciosa y para ella que no había probado bocado en todo el día por los nervios de la junta y después el coraje de ver su sueño destruido, le caía de perlas.

Afro se levantó, entró al baño para conseguir un peine y se puso detrás de ella. Quitó la toalla de su cabeza y comenzó a secárselo y peinárselo.

\- Es malo para el cabello dejarlo envuelto así – dijo Afro – Para evitar el molesto friz se debe de peinar mojado y secar solo con pequeños golpecitos.

\- Ok

\- Creo que debemos llamar a tu hermano para que…

\- No. Yo puedo sola.

Thes siguió comiendo el pan y tomando el te con expresión indiferente.

\- No. No puedes. Necesitas que alguien te mantenga segura de esos vándalos y Julián te puede dar el dinero para…

\- He dicho que no! – replicó Thes molesta – No necesito a Julián.! No necesito a Nadie.! – se levantó molesta increpando a Afro – Trabajare como costurera de ser necesario para pagar el deducible del seguro! Y doble turno para pagarle el dinero que invirtió Fler! – dijo dejando que las lagrimas rodaran por sus mejillas mientras sujetaba las solapas de la camisa de Afro – No permitiré que Julián me controle con su dinero o su apellido! No lo permitiré! Le demostrare lo que valgo por mi misma!

Afro sintió como Thes necesitaba llorar y simplemente la abrazó con ternura. Thes no pudo mas y se soltó a llorar desconsoladamente contra el pecho del caballero de piscis quien no tardó en sentir que su camisa se humedecía con las lagrimas de la chica que tenia en sus brazos.

\- Esta bien. No le llamamos si no quieres pero comprenderás que no puedo dejarte sola así, verdad? Prometí irme en cuanto salieras pero…

\- No… snif snif… no me dejes… no quiero estar sola…

Por toda respuesta Afro solo la abrazó mas fuerte y Thes lo abrazo. El aroma a su shampoo de rosas dulces inundó las fosas nasales de Afro quien solo recargó su mejilla en su cabeza y cerro los ojos. Se sentía bien estar así, y ni aunque bajara el mismo Zeus a llamarlo para una misión, saldría de ese lugar a menos que estuviera completamente seguro de que Thetis estaría bien.

 **Agosto 27, 8.55 pm**

 **Edificio de departamentos de los Griffin-Henstein**

 **Ática, Grecia**

Minos dejo el auto en el estacionamiento subterráneo del edificio y camino con varios porta trajes en su hombro. Por que Shaina no lo dejaba simplemente aparecerse en el edificio y ya? Ah si… los vecinos. Bueno, no es que le molestara mucho manejar para variar un poco, solo que hoy estaba cansado y aburrido de prácticamente haber perdido el tiempo todo el día por estar jugando con sus amigos y debido a eso su fila no había avanzado ni cinco gentes. Entre el ruido de las remodelaciones, a sus amigos que lo sonsacaban y demás distracciones era fácil hacerse tonto. Además, solo de imaginarse que su mujer lo estaría esperando ansiosa…

\- Quítate estorbo! – dijo un tipo golpeándolo con el hombro y sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Minos volteó hacia el agresor con ganas de increparlo por irrespetuoso pero el monigote de dos metros y cerca de 150 kilos de peso cargaba en ese momento un mueble muy pesado y se hizo a un lado. Se dio cuenta que había una hilera de hombres similares entrando al edificio y de inmediato supo que alguien se estaba mudando, y por los muebles finos, alguien de importancia.

\- Buenas Noches Señor. Llegando del trabajo? – pregunto el portero abriéndole la puerta

\- Si. Que es todo este peregrinaje?

\- Ahhh es que todo un personaje se esta mudando al departamento junto al suyo. – dijo en tono confidencial – Es un Jeque Árabe que viene a hacer negocios a menudo aquí y ha decidido rentar el departamento en lugar de estar pagando hotel.

\- Un Jeque? Y traerá a toda la familia?

\- Eso es lo interesante señor Minos. – dijo El portero volteando a ver para todos lados – Parece que es soltero, muy joven y atractivo.

\- Interesante… - dijo Minos recordando los trajes – No dejes que se le acerque a mi señora y hazme el favor de enviar esto a la tintorería para tenerlos de repuesto.

\- Si señor. Que pase buenas noches.

Minos subio al elevador algo ansioso. No veía a Shaina en que? 12 horas? Y ya se estaba volviendo loco ante la expectativa de estar en sus brazos. No quería ni imaginarse como estaría Aiacos después de tantos años de no ver a su adorado amor.

Abrió la puerta y tal como lo esperaba, la mesa ya estaba puesta y se podía ver a Shaina sentada en la sillas de la terraza ojeando una revista esperándolo aparentemente. Se quitó el saco poniéndolo en la percha junto a la puerta principal, y después de dirigió hacia donde estaba su esposa. Abrió la puerta de vidrio y ella volteó hacia el.

\- Hola precioso! – exclamó con una sonrisa dejando la revista a un lado y levantándose dejando entrever a Minos que traía puesto un camisón corto de satén rojo con una bata de gasa sobre ella para cubrirla de la brisa – Llegas mas tarde de lo usual

Minos se acercó a ella.

\- Me detuve a platicar con el portero. Hay vecino nuevo – dijo tomándola de la cintura para atraerla hacia el y darle un beso.

Shaina sonrió y se dejo besar, pero ya conociendo las mañas de su esposo, lo corto poco después para sentarse en el sillón de jardín que estaba en la terraza y jalarlo hacia allá invitándolo a hacer lo mismo.

A regañadientes Minos no insistió, pero tampoco separo nunca una mano de su cintura.

\- Como te fue hoy? – pregunto Shaina mirándolo a los ojos y tomando su mano desocupada entre las dos suyas.

\- Pues… no fue un día que digas uy que bruto que productivo amore… pero no puedo quejarme. – contestó mientras jalaba hacia arriba la bata con la mano que tenia en la cintura de su esposa para poder tocar el satín de abajo – Lune esta que no se la acaba con su próximo ascenso, Rada extremadamente extraño con lo que yo espero que sea su amante en turno o próxima novia y Aiacos… - suspiró – Ya no se.

Shaina sintió como Minos había llegado al satín y bajaba y subía su mano de la cintura hasta la curva de su trasero y de regreso de una manera suave y lenta. El calor de su mano le quemaba a través de la tela del camisón e hizo que tensara todos los músculos que pudo pues Minos sabia que ese era uno de sus puntos débiles.

\- No sabes que? Esta en problemas? – dijo sintiendo como su corazón le martilleaba en el pecho.

\- Pues… digamos que un amor del pasado posiblemente regrese a su vida y no sabemos que tanto le vaya a afectar pues en su momento, no pudieron disfrutar de su amor plenamente – dijo mientras bajaba la mano hasta meterse entre el asiento y su trasero y haciendo una ligera presión como si quisiera comprobar que el trasero estuviera tan redondito como lo recordaba – Lo cual solo nos enseña, que hay que disfrutar mientras se pueda.

Shaina iba a responder, pero un movimiento algo brusco por parte de Minos, provocó que se fuera para adelante teniendo la oportunidad de deslizar su mano mas debajo de su trasero. Shaina subio su mirada hasta el de su esposo y detenerlo pero la otra mano ya subía su mano por la parte exterior de su muslo de forma lente, suave y pausada, lo que hizo que la respiración de Shaina comenzara a entre cortarse.

\- Caro… creí que primero cenaríamos y podríamos platicar y…

\- Pues no creas – contestó Minos con una mirada entre burlona y nerviosa – Pero tu sigue hablando que yo escucho.

Shaina pasó saliva y decidió al menos intentarlo.

\- Bueno… es que quería hablar contigo de algo importante – dijo sintiendo como Minos llegaba al final de sus piernas llegando al borde de su bikini metiendo los dedos bajo la tela de la cadera.

\- Que sucede?

\- No quiero que lo tomes a mal porque solo tengo unos pocos días sin empleo pero… - suspiró al sentir a Minos – No se que se supone que se espera de mi como tu esposa.

La mano de Minos recorrió todo el borde del bikini hasta llegar al frente donde comenzó a hacer movimientos circulares sobre la pubis de su mujer quien se mordía un labio para intentar contener un gemido. Minos comenzó a besarle el cuello y Shaina se estremeció al sentir que hacia a un lado su ropa interior para jugar con su dedo en su interior. Minos sonrió.

\- Se espera que siempre estés lista para mi como en este preciso momento – contestó antes de darle una pequeña mordida en la clavícula y repentinamente arrancarle con la mano la ropa interior.

\- Y yo espero que no te de por romperme siempre la ropa – susurro Shaina bajando sus manos del pecho de su esposo hacia donde pudo sentir que la tela de sus pantalones estaba a punto de romperse.

\- Yo las pago, yo hago lo que quiera con ellas – contestó Minos

Shaina decidió encogerse de hombros, agarrarlo de la corbata de seda y obligarlo a besarla. Lo besó con ansias pero a la vez con cierta técnica recién aprendida en sus revistas donde lo beso hazte en el ultimo ángulo, profundidad y movimientos seductores posibles haciendo que Minos comenzara a perder aun mas la cabeza.

\- Que conste que quería tener una conversación civilizada pero contigo no se puede – dijo Shaina apresurándose a desabrochar sus pantalones y liberando el cinturón de las trabillas.

Feliz de que su esposa se prendiera tan rápido como el deseaba, se quitó el pantalón, calcetines y zapatos de un solo tajo quedando únicamente en bóxer, quitándole la bata y el camisón por arriba a Shaina haciéndolos volar por sobre su cabeza con tan mala suerte que una ráfaga de viento pasara en ese momento para hacerlos volar sobre la terraza.

Shaina corrió hacia el barandal para intentar recuperarlos pero fue inútil. Minos dejó escapar un sonido grave y rabioso desde el fondo de su garganta mientras prácticamente corría tras ella y la atrapaba de frente contra el barandal tubular plateado.

\- Era un regalo de mi suegra – exclamó molesta, pero Minos subio sus manos por sus costillas para después colocarlas sobre sus pechos aun cubiertos con su sostén blanco y sus pulgares se movían por sobre sus pezones ya completamente tensos.

\- Ella no te va a venir a hacer inventario de prendas – dijo Minos obligándola a inclinarse por sobre el barandal. – No tengo la culpa de que seas una constante tentación para mi… - Sin dejar que se incorporara, comenzó a frotarse contra su trasero haciendo que mas de una vez gimiera.

Siguió haciéndolo por unos minutos mientras besaba la espalda desnuda de su esposa arrancándole varios gemidos mas. Hizo que Shaina separara las piernas y varias gotas cayeron al piso.

\- Shaina pervertida!. – exclamo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y nuevo fuego en los ojos – Te gusta que te vean, eh? – le dijo al oído – Te encanta la posibilidad de que los vecinos del edificio de enfrente te vean y que tal vez, solo tal vez, haya un lujurioso con binoculares en uno de esos departamentos que están a obscuras viendo esa hermosa expresión en tu cara.

\- No es cierto! – exclamó sin convicción haciendo que su cuerpo se calentara aun mas con las palabras de Minos.

\- Quieres que tengan mas cosas de que hablar?

\- No, no… entremos mejor y…

Sin previo aviso y de un solo movimiento, Minos se introdujo en ella hasta el fondo arrancándole un grito de placer a Shaina pero quedándose inmóvil.

Shaina al sentirlo, intentó moverse, pero Minos no la dejó.

\- Dime que lo quieres. – susurró

\- Sabes que si – murmuró Shaina

\- Que has esperado todo el día esto! Dilo!

\- Si! Si! Lo he esperado todo el día y estaba ansiosa porque llegaras y pudiera tenerte dentro pero si no te mueves ahora, mis uñas bajaran a un lugar doloroso para ti y no podrás tenerme en varios días! – amenazó con voz de suplica

Minos sonrió y comenzó a moverse en arremetidas fuertes y rápidas, incluso tomando una de las piernas de Shaina para subirla al barandal. Shaina no paraba de gemir y tomar con fuerza el barandal para no perder el equilibrio. Después de unos minutos ambos alcanzaron la cima del placer de modo fuerte y escandaloso.

Minos se separo de ella para cargarla hasta el sofá de la terraza mientras trataba de tomar aire y se dejo caer de espaldas con ella sobre de el. Su melena le cubría la cara y el cuidadosamente se la quitó para poder contemplar la belleza de su esposa. Por centésima vez desde que se hubiera casado, se preguntaba si era normal ese tipo de deseo por una sola mujer, o si tal vez Afrodita y sus pociones estuvieran involucrados.

Cuando ella pudo volver a pensar, le enterró las uñas en el brazo.

\- Como odio cuando interrumpes mis conversaciones así – dijo finalmente

\- Si se nota. – contestó Minos sonriendo – Hay un charco en la terraza que lo prueba.

\- Cállate – dijo sonrojada

\- Bueno ya! – dijo Minos besándole la cabeza – Que tanto hiciste hoy?

\- No mucho. – contestó Shaina cerrando los ojos – Precisamente por eso te hice la pregunta de que es lo que se espera de una esposa tuya. – suspiro – Intento ser una ama de casa y juro que ya con lo que me enseño Geist del horno, puedo mas o menos serlo, pero se me hace muy aburrido. Dos horas me toma mantener limpio, dos horas cocinar y luego?

\- Entiendo. – dijo Minos – No estas acostumbrada a no hacer nada.

\- Exacto. Le llamee a la señora Perséfone para preguntarle y me dijo que intentara ir al country club como su invitada… - Shaina escondió la cara en el pecho de su marido – En primera no sabia que carambas esperar de un lugar así, pero… no me gustó.

Minos se sorprendió sobremanera. Tanto que Shaina tuviera confianza de llamarle a la esposa de Hades, como de que hubiera ido al club sola.

\- Por que dices que no te gusto? Que actividades intentaste?

Shaina se cruzó de brazos para recargar ahí su barbilla y poder verlo de frente.

\- Primero intente el Tenis, pero igual que en Columbus, sin mis tacones no hallo el punto de equilibrio y esas faldas cortas que usan las demás señoras, no dejan mucho a la imaginación.

Minos no pudo menos que reír.

\- Ok…. Intentaste nadar?

\- Pues si pero… nadie nadaba seriamente. Todos únicamente se mojaban los pies con una copa de Martini en la mano.

\- Jajaja y el golf?

Shaina hizo una mueca.

\- El instructor dijo que me acabe todas las pelotas de una semana porque nunca las encontraron. Que aunque tenia un buen switch….

\- Jajaja un buen swing preciosa – corrigió Minos intentando imaginarse la escena

\- Eso. Dijo que a pesar de eso, no había forma que yo jugara ahí pues no sabían como guiarme.

Minos sonrió. Su esposa era única y no la cambiaria por nada.

\- Y equitación?

Shaina tembló antes de abrazarlo.

\- No me gustan los caballos.

\- Lo siento. Lo olvide.

Ella suspiró antes de volver a verlo a los ojos.

\- No me di cuenta hasta ahora, lo ignorante que soy en cuestión de habilidades sociales o de la sociedad a la que perteneces – dijo avergonzada – Cuando entre al restaurante para tomar un refrigerio, varias señoras creyeron que trabajaba ahí.

Minos no dijo nada, pero imaginaba lo crueles que podían ser ese tipo de personas para alguien como Shaina. Tenia que introducirla poco a poco y con su supervisión, porque simplemente si alguien se atreviera a desdeñarla en su presencia, desaparecería de esta vida de la forma mas desagradable posible.

\- No quiero volver.

\- No tienes que hacerlo – Acordó Minos – Puedes continuar con tu voluntariado en el orfanato…

Shaina se mordió un labio. Al quedarse sin trabajo, también el orfanato se había quedado sin su contribución. Tal vez si buscaba un trabajo a tiempo parcial pudiera ganar algo de dinero para reparar ese daño.

\- Pero si tienes esta conversación conmigo es porque ya paso algo por esa cabecita, Verdad?

Shaina asintió.

\- Quiero tomar algunos cursos en la universidad donde va a ir Junet. – afirmó sonriendo – Tal vez con algunos de ellos pueda hacer el examen de conocimientos como el que planea hacer ella aunque obviamente me lleva algo de ventaja al respecto.

Minos se sorprendió. En realidad nunca se había preguntado sobre el nivel de educación de su esposa, mas no por eso iba a dejar pasar la broma.

\- Y si Junet va y se coge al ex suegrito, ahí vas tu también? – sintiendo que Shaina le encajaba las uñas muy fuerte prefirió desistir – ok ok era broma. Respecto a los cursos, no veo por que no. – dijo Minos – Siempre y cuando no te fijes en nadie mas y no dejes de consentirme. – Shaina lo miro sonriendo – Además, quiero dejar algo bien claro Shaina. Si hubiera querido una tonta cabeza hueca señorita de sociedad, no faltaban oportunidades. Te amo por como eres y no quiero que cambies si tu no lo quieres. Yo necesito a la cobra que llevas dentro, y de la que me enamore.

\- En serio?

\- Si. – dijo Minos asintiendo – Y entre que vas a ver lo de los cursos y demás, visita las tiendas de vestidos de noche.

\- Por que? Vamos a algún lado.?

\- A una fiesta en el castillo Heinstein. Es el cumpleaños de Hades y el de Pandora y quieren celebrarlo en grande. Y si lo conozco bien, habrá reporteros y demás.

Shaina sonrió.

\- Supongo que debo acostumbrarme verdad? después de todo estoy casado con el mas guapo juez de todo el inframundo – dijo coqueta – Y… ya que estamos en eso… Te apetece una ducha antes de cenar?

Minos asintió y sonrió.

\- Cenar cenar o "cenar"?

Shaina se incorporó.

\- Creme Precioso que podemos hacer ambas cosas al mismo tiempo. – Luego susurro al oído – Portada del Mes de Julio del calendario

Se echo a correr hacia el baño mientras Minos intentaba recordar todo el calendario. Cuando recordó la imagen que ella le había dicho, echo a correr tras ella. No. No cambiaria a su mujer por ningún otra.

 **Agosto 27, 11.45pm**

 **Entrada Sur**

 **Santuario de Athena**

Sammy le dio un ultimo abrazo a Ares antes de que este le hiciera una señal para que se fuera. La Nina se quitó sus orejas de MM guardándolos en su mochila junto con las otras cosas que había comprado en Euro Disney. Había huellas de haber llorado en sus mejillas porque no quería regresar a donde nadie la quería, pero Ares la había convencido, con su innato poder de convencimiento, de que por el momento era lo mejor para ella, pero pronto podrían estar de nuevo juntos.

Sammy corrió hacia la puerta sur del Santuario que daba a Rodorio mientras Ares veía desde las sombras que llegara sana y salva. Al dar intentar escalar la pared para entrar como se había salido, dos guardias la tomaron de su mochila.

\- Suélteme!

\- Así que tu eres la mocosa que se quiso escapar – dijo uno de ellos

\- Ojala la jefa de estado nos de una semana de vacaciones por encontrarla – comentó el otro abriendo la puerta con Sammy retorciéndose en los brazos del soldado quien del otro lado de la puerta se la entregó a Misty.

\- Vaya Samantha! Espero que tengas una buena explicación como para que nos mantengas a todos en alerta máxima por una travesura tuya – dijo cargándola en el brazo de la cintura para que no se escapara – Si me sale una sola arruga en mi cara por tu culpa…

Sammy no contestó porque el movimiento de las piernas de Misty subiendo las escaleras hacia el templo principal, comenzaron a adormecerla.

Arriba, Sasha y su comitiva, entraron por el mismo portal por el cual habían salido para Asgard.

\- Bienvenidos – dijo Aioros a Sasha– Como les fue?

\- Nuestro viaje fue productivo en extremo – contestó Sasha – No pudimos quedarnos pues ellos tenían casa llena y por eso venimos exhaustos. Ya es muy noche verdad?

\- Casi la medianoche. – dijo algo malhumorado debido a que no podían encontrar a Sammy y todo el santuario se había volcado para buscarla, Liz había "pospuesto" su cita hasta que apareciera.

\- Que sucede? – preguntó Sasha

Aioros la puso a tanto. Sasha iba a comenzar a dar ordenes cuando Misty pidió permiso para entrar a la sala y sacudió a Sammy para despertarla y ponerla en el suelo. Sammy se talloo sus ojitos mientras intentaba ver donde estaba. Al darse cuenta de que había sido conducida ante Sasha y Aioros hizo una mueca pero no dijo nada. Marín entró también a la habitación sin anunciarse para cerciorarse que lo que le habían dicho de que Sammy había aparecido era verdad. Corrió hacia ella pero Sammy lentamente y sin dejar de verla a los ojos se movió hasta quedar detrás de Europa quien en ese momento salía de la habitación que Hera ocupaba con una palangana. Marín interpretó que Sammy no quería estar con ella y se detuvo a unos metros volteando hacia Aioros para que hiciera algo al respecto.

Aioros no necesitaba mucho esfuerzo para poner su cara seria.

\- Sammy, ven.

Sammy estaba renuente a obedecer.

\- Samantha! Te dije que vinieras – dijo Aioros en un tono mas fuerte que hizo que la niña brincara y caminara muy despacio hacia el.

Aioros esperó hasta que estuvo a unos pocos metros para interrogarla.

\- Por que escapaste? Donde estuviste? Nos tenias muy preocupados a todos!

Sammy bajo la mirada. Había prometido no decir nada y no lo haría. Como niña berrinchuda bloqueó su cosmos como siempre lo hacia cuando no quería que pudieran leer su pensamiento. Sasha pudo notarlo y Aioros también.

\- Nos hiciste preocuparnos y movilizar a todos para buscarte. – dijo Aioros en tono de regano que hacia que Sammy parpadeara con fuerza cada vez que hablaba – No solo hiciste perder tiempo valioso a todos, sino que evitaste que muchos tomaran su entrenamiento vespertino y por tanto retrasaste su evolución. Te parece eso correcto? Dime!.

Sammy solo aguantaba el regaño sin llorar.

\- Bien, será por las malas – dijo Aioros a la vez que la tomaba del brazo, con un poco de fuerza y la colocaba en medio de todos los presentes para sorpresa de Shura y Camus quienes seguían ahí esperando que los mandaran a sus casas.

Sasha tuvo que intervenir.

\- Aioros, tranquilízate! Solo es una niña. – dijo en tono suave - debemos esperar que nos tenga confianza y con tu actitud solo lograras atemorizarla.

\- Lo siento señorita, pero tengo bastante experiencia con niños malcriados y una buena tunda de vez en cuando puede corregir esas conductas.

\- Cof cof Aioria cof cof – tosió Camus haciendo que Shura le diera una palmada en la cabeza.

\- Lo entiendo pero… - dijo Sasha pero se dio cuenta que Europa seguía en el mismo lugar y que estaba escuchando una conversación que no le correspondía – Y tu? No te dije que regresaras a tu casa? Tus servicios no son requeridos aquí.

Europa volteó hacia la puerta donde Hera, irritada por haber sido despertada, se había levantado de su siesta.

\- Ella esta aquí por que yo lo digo. – dijo Hera viendo como todos los recién llegados la miraban curiosos – No se por que te opones a tener doncellas.

\- No puede contradecir mis ordenes tan solo llegar – dijo Sasha en tono de fastidio

\- Acaso no soy la dueña de este lugar? Parece ser que se te olvida fácilmente. – contestó Hera – Liz? Donde estas queridita?

\- Aquí mismo – dijo saliendo detrás de ella.

\- Recuerda no alejarte de mi.

\- No señora.

Sasha apretó la mandíbula. Apenas estaba haciendo que la obedecieran y ya le estaba restando autoridad.

\- Quien es esta niña? – dijo Hera viendo a Sammy quien retrocedió dos pasos.

Aioros se puso detrás de Sammy.

\- Señora, ella es Samantha. Le decimos Sammy.

Hera la miró indiferente para alivio del Patriarca.

\- Y que hace aquí arriba? No debería estar entrenando con sus demás compañeras allá abajo?

\- Ella esta bajo la supervisión del Patriarcado directamente porque…

\- Y este no es el lugar para una niña tan pequeña con tanto varón calenturiento. Puede pasarle algo – dijo Hera – La quiero allá abajo con las demás donde puedan ensenarle lo que necesita.

Sammy esbozó una sonrisa pues era exactamente lo que quería, pero Sasha intervino.

\- No. Sammy se queda aquí arriba con nosotros. Eso no esta a discusión.

Hera se volvió hacia Sasha.

\- Estas contradiciendo mis ordenes a propósito? – preguntó Hera de mal humor. No solo estaba físicamente cansada aun por la subida de la escalera sino que la presencia del escudo de medusa de Argol colgado en la cabecera de la cama no la había dejado dormir por lo que no tardó en reclamárselo – Y que hace esa cosa tan horrorosa arriba de la cama? Acaso querías matarme?

Sasha volteó a ver a Aioros. Hera había entrado en su recamara?

\- Ella necesitaba tomar una siesta y escogió su recamara para hacerlo.

Sasha pareció enfurecerse.

\- Por que no fue a dormir a una de las camas de alguna de las casas vacías entonces? Alla hubiera estado mucho mas cómoda. Esa cama no es propiedad del santuario sino de Saori Kido a quien le pedí permiso de usarla mientras ella…

\- No. – interrumpió Hera - Todo lo que se encontraba dentro del Santuario, hasta la ultima tanga que haya dejada olvidada la antigua avatar de Athena, ahora me pertenece, te parezca o no. Y si no, que venga ella y me la pida.

Liz se dio cuenta que una fuerte discusión venia en camino y haciéndole una señal a Europa, hizo que se llevara a Sammy a su habitación con la anuencia de Aioros.

\- Me sorprende que de repente te hayas vuelto tan insolente Sasha. recuerda que estas aquí por mi.

\- Usted no sea pretenciosa, estoy aquí por su capricho de hacerle daño a Athena desde hace mucho tiempo, siempre mal informando al dios Zeus de las cosas que ella hacia y tratando de que le quitaran la custodia de la tierra y que se la dieran al señor Ares. Si quiere búsquese otra representante, que haga su trabajo, total ni bien que paga

Esta ultima frase calo hondo en el orgullo de Hera que presumía de ser mas dadivosa que las otras deidades feministas.

\- Antes de pedir un aumento, ponte a hacer bien tu trabajo! No llevas ni un mes aquí, no solo corriste a las dos personas que mantenían esto en orden dejando a este novato en su puesto, sino que tienes este lugar como campamento de refugiados, seculares entrando y saliendo como juan por su casa, a mocosos insolentes los subes de puesto y es mas que obvio que tus graciosadas de llamar almas del Hades para resguardar casa que deberían ser resguardadas por los poseedores reales de la armadura esta fuera de todo contexto. Pero de eso me encargo yo con mi hermano. Ah! Y me olvidaba que te largas de fiesta a Asgard para conspirar contra nosotros… no es cierto?

\- Solo hay dos casas resguardadas por espíritus porque uno de ellos esta en su misión y…

\- Y el otro? Tienes a dos perfectamente sanos varones a los que les corresponde estar aquí, en lugar de estar de juerga. Donde están? Por que no están cumpliendo con su deber?

Sasha no contestó. Intentaba contenerse para no generar una pelea, pues veía la mirada asombrada de su guardia personal, de los dorados presentes y de su Patriarca y Jefe de Estado que no sabían si meterse o no.

\- No me respetas ni como la dueña de este lugar ni como la diosa que soy. Fue bastante informativo el hecho de no avisarte que venia para que no tuvieras tiempo de disfrazar todas las fallas que tienes, como líder y como mi persona. Agradece que firme un contrato con Athena y no te puedo echar a la calle o perderé mucho apoyo en el olimpo – Hera sabia que debía ser simple y dejar en claro su punto – pero si me sigues jodiendo la vida, juro por mi posición de diosa que jamás perderé, que tu serás mi próxima victima cuando Zeus deba complacerme para acallarme y calmarme por la existencia de sus bastarditos, pues preferiré mil veces dejar viva a la zorra con la que el se este acostando a cambio de tu vida – dijo Hera dejando clara su amenaza.

\- La muerte no me asusta. ya morí una vez – respondió Sasha conteniéndose a duras penas.

\- Jajajaja – se escucho la fría y socarrona burla del santo de acuario que hizo que todos lo miraran entre sorprendidos y asustados debido a las pocas risas que en todos esos años se habían escuchado salir de su boca – En serio sigues fingiéndote una mártir después de que directamente te llevaron al olimpo, ¡que patética!

Hera volteó a verlo sonriendo.

\- Vaya, al menos uno de estos santos sabe quien tiene la razón.

\- Santo de acuario, puede retirarse de mi presencia – dijo Sasha a la vez que le señalaba la salida con una mano mientras la otra sujetaba a Sammy.

Camus se cruzo de brazos pero no se movió volteó a ver a Hera en su lugar.

\- Si yo no ordeno que te vayas te puedes quedar, no es así hijo? – dijo la diosa mientras miraba a Camus, quien solo asintió. Su rostro no reflejaba emoción alguna, pero en el fondo quería brincar de alegría por estarle haciendo la vida a cuadritos a la chica frente a ellos.

Sasha respiró hondo y profundo. Ya con Camus arreglaría cuentas muy pronto.

\- Bueno, regresando al tema, le recuerdo querida diosa, que yo si morí.

\- Vamos queridita, todos sabemos que no es cierto y que lo único que hiciste fue llorar por Alone y Tenma lo que siempre me ha hecho pensar que tal vez te acostaste con ellos.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso de una también cansada Sasha.

\- Sabe que? No estoy de humor para escuchar estupideces de una diosa anciana que no sabe ni que pasa frente a su nariz. Si tanto le interesa saber si morí o no, pregúntele a su hijo, al señor Ares y a la diosa Keres. Son mis testigos contra usted, y si me disculpa, me voy a MI habitación, ya que según las reglas que aun no cambian y que usted juro y perjuro ante el señor Zeus respetaría hasta que fueran actualizadas o cambiadas con el sello del patriarca, su representante y el de los doce santos dorados.

\- ¡Insolente, muerta de hambre! A pesar de todo eso que dices y por lo que he visto, seguro hasta Liz con su inexperiencia hace mejor trabajo que tu!

Liz brincó al escuchar su nombre. Y ella que culpa tenia?

\- Segura? – dijo Sasha viendo a Liz sin ninguna malicia y sonriente agrego – Pues bien, tome su mugroso cetro, me voy al amanecer – dijo Sasha

Hera camino hacia ella para tomarlo.

\- No. Si te vas, te vas ahorita pero recuerda que no podrás volver al olimpo, ni vagar por la tierra o por el Hades pues tu alma me pertenece hasta que se me de la gana independientemente de lo que suceda en el Santuario.

\- Que dice?

\- Jaja Estoy segura que eso no te lo dijo tu adorado Zeus, no? – respondió Hera muy seria – Yo le he jurado y perjurado a Zeus mil cosas a lo largo de estos milenios incluyendo que no le hare nada a sus bastardos, pero con la condición de que el también cumpliera sus promesas. No creas todo lo que escuchas tampoco de su parte escuincla.

Sasha cerró los puños mientras intentaba asimilar lo que le había dicho. El celular de Hera interrumpió sus pensamientos al ver que el remitente era de Nix, quien le había enviado un mensaje con la imagen de dos copas haciendo un brindis que era un código entre ellas.

\- Que inoportuna! – Exclamó Hera mientras pensaba que dejaría que esa humana insolente se saliera con la suya por el momento, pero dejaba de llamarse Hera, reina del olimpo si no la castigaba – Voy a tener que irme. Liz, no puedo llevarte por el momento. No le vayas a decir a mi esposo que te deje aquí a merced de estos Gorilas. Tu – dijo señalando a Aioros – Me vas a responder con tu vida si algo le pasa a Liz entendido?

\- Si señora. – dijo Aioros tratando de ocultar su alegría de que Liz no tendría celadora - Vendré para la toma de poder. Hasta entonces podrás usar esa habitación que tanto te gusta Sasha, después de eso, vete a vivir a alguna casa dorada que esté sola. La de virgo si quieres pues esta lo suficientemente lejos de mi como para evitar que me amargues la vida. Europa!

La chiquilla llegó en segundos.

\- Dígame señora.

\- Consígueme algo que ponerme. No me presentare ante ella en estas fachas y te pido que te quedes a acompañar a Liz hasta que yo regrese - dijo comenzando a caminar hacia la habitación de Sasha – Todos los demás váyanse a dormir. Que acaso no hay toque de queda en este lugar?

Europa salió hacia la habitación de Sammy, Shura y Camus voltearon a ver a Aioros quien asintió y ellos se marcharon. Sasha se retiró al salón adjunto con todos los plateados, Marín incluida, para dar algunas instrucciones dejando en el Salón únicamente a Liz y Aioros en el centro del salón cada uno viendo las diferentes puertas por donde los demás habían salido.

\- Creo que esto estuvo a punto de salirse de control – murmuro Liz

\- Si bueno, supongo que eso de que la señora Hera sea media Histérica esta bien fundado. – dijo Aioros sin atreverse a acercarse mucho a Liz ya que estaban rodeados de habitaciones

Liz volteó a verlo con actitud extrañada.

\- Creo que Sasha no debió comportarse así con ella. – contestó suavemente – Como su representante la deja muy mal parada ante todos.

\- Mal parada? Que acaso no viste como la trata Hera? – pregunto Aioros asombrado – Debería haber intervenido para calmar los ánimos.

\- Eso solo lo habria empeorado. – dijo Liz – Deberías aconsejar a Sasha que no la moleste de ese modo por lo menos en publico.

\- Como dices? Pero si la que se porta toda altanera y prepotente es la diosa.! – insistió Aioros – Ella aun no sabe muchas cosas y tampoco quiere oírlas. La prueba esta en que quiere mandar a Sammy abajo!

\- Aquí arriba es mas que obvio que no se dieron cuenta que ella estaba desaparecida hasta ya bastante avanzada la tarde Aioros – respondió Liz – Alla por lo menos estará supervisada las 24 horas.

\- Pero ella no pertenece allá abajo! Es que tu no entiendes porque tu también vas llegando Liz.

Liz sonrió dulcemente.

\- Tal vez, pero se que se me enseno a respetar a las autoridades y mis mayores sin importar quienes fueran. En este caso, Hera es la autoridad máxima aquí al Athena darle su lugar. Esto no debería estar a discusión por una sub alterna. – dijo Liz – En cuyo caso, tal como dice la señora Hera, si no le gusta, la puerta esta muy ancha.

\- Creo que en esto no vamos a acordar nunca Liz…

Liz asintió.

\- Si me ponen a elegir de que lado estoy, al día de hoy estaré con la señora Hera.

Vio la reprobación en los ojos de Aioros pero se mantuvo firme en sus creencias.

\- Lo siento. Pero es que este es el Santuario de una diosa, Athena o Hera. No veo que diga en ningún lado Santuario de Sasha. Iré a dormir. – dijo Liz – Espero que a Sammy no le moleste compartirme su habitación.

\- Creo que le hará bien la compañía Liz. – dijo Aioros algo decepcionado por estar en desavenencia con ella – Buenas noches.

\- Nite

Aioros vio a Liz salir por la puerta rumbo a la habitación de Sammy y cerrar la puerta tras ella sin mirar atrás. No. No estaba de acuerdo con Liz, pero tenia que reconocer que ella tenia un buen punto. Su lealtad se la debía a la diosa a la que servía, no a su representante pero también había otras cosas que Liz no sabia. Suspiró y comenzó a caminar rumbo a su habitación para tratar de descansar también. Estaba seguro que su paciencia iba a ser puesta a prueba muchas veces mas en el futuro y el estaba dispuesto a librar la batalla y demostrarles a todos que podía con el puesto.

 **Mientras tanto…**

Ares entraba en el departamento que había alquilado arrastrando los pies y casi casi cayéndose en el camino por el cansancio. Desde cuando los niños tenían tanta energía? Ah no. El era el que aun no se acostumbraba a ser humano.

Había recogido a Sammy a las cinco de la mañana en el lugar acordado y después de haberle pedido que no lo llamara papi ese día para que no fueran con el chisme al santuario y la regresaran, habían ido a recoger a Santi y su madre para dirigirse al hangar donde tomarían su jet privado que los dejo en Paris a tiempo para la apertura del parque. Los niños habían entrado a todas las atracciones tranquilas que Santi había soportado y entre una y otra Sammy lo había arrastrado a las atracciones mas violentas que se pudo subir por su estatura. El único momento en el que Ares había podido descansar un poco era cuando ayudaba a la mama de Santi, quien se veía tan feliz como una niña, a cargar a Santi y con ese pretexto se sentaba en las bancas hasta que Sammy regresaba y lo volvía a jalar a alguna otra atracción. La moraleja? No darle todas las golosinas que quisieran a los niños sobre todo cuando a el le tocaba cuidarlos. No recordaba estar tan cansado en mucho tiempo.

Esperaba que Eros hubiera amueblado el departamento por lo menos con lo básico, porque a estas alturas, no iba a poder llegar ni a la regadera.

Afortunadamente así había sido. Si bien se notaba que faltaban desempacar algunas cosas, la cama estaba hecha y solamente se dejo caer boca abajo en ella. Alcanzó a escuchar a sus vecinos jugueteando del otro lado de la pared, pero estaba tan cansado que solo murmuro para si mismo un " mañana " antes de quedarse completamente dormido.

 **Agosto 28, 10.00 am**

 **South Beach**

 **Miami, Florida**

Laura estaba sentada en la orilla del camastro bajo una sombrilla de palma mientras secaba su cabello. Estaba feliz de estar pasando esos días de nuevo con sus dos amores: Saga y el mar. había niños jugando por todos lados y varias parejas que se veía, disfrutaban de su luna de miel por los arrumacos que se hacían. Se colocó una gorra y unos lentes oscuros que tuvo que bajar mientras veía como Saga salía del agua viéndolo como en cámara lenta agitando su cabello mojado para retirarlo de su cara mientras las gotas caían por torso desnudo hasta su speedo negro haciendo que todo se le alborotara.

Saga la saludó desde lejos mientras se dirigía hacia ella cuando alguien a su derecha grito:

\- Arleeeeeeees!

Saga apenas estaba volteando cuando una rubia de 1.85 y curvas generosas en un uniforme rojo lo tacleó tirándolo varios metros cayendo la chica sobre el.

Laura corrió hacia ellos quitando a la chica de por sobre Saga tomándola por los hombros. Saga vio que Laura tenia cara de pocos amigos por lo que solo sonrió sin responder mientras la rubia ayudaba a Saga a levantarse.

\- Lo siento lo siento. Me ganó la emoción.

\- A mi también me va a ganar si no te explicas, ahora! – dijo Laura a Saga

Saga fue hasta ella para abrazarla y presentársela.

\- Cariño, te presento a la señora Vanderbilt. Monique, te presento a Laura. Mi esposa.

\- Mucho Gusto!

La rubia extendió su mano para estrechar la de Laura, que aun sin entender nada pero por mera cortesía contesto el saludo.

\- Y que estas haciendo aquí Monique? Que nueva aventura estas haciendo ahora?

\- Soy salvavidas.

Saga hizo un ademan de facepalm mientras Laura ponía una cara de o me dices que estas pasando aquí o me largo. Saga lo supo interpretar muy bien así que le dijo:

\- Aquí Monique le encanta hacer lo que le viene en gana y como buena señora joven y rica, tiene gustos bastante extraños.

\- Jajaja si. Sobre todo ahora que Phillip no esta en América – dijo – Lo toman como servicio social y me han propuesto aparecer en la película de Guardianes de la Bahía jajaja

\- Harías buen papel, pero dudo que tu suegra te dejara aparecer ahí – dijo Saga – Recuerdo que ella era algo… especial.

\- Y ni siquiera es la madre biológica de mi esposo. Solo una bruja pero… acaso no te enteraste de que falleció?

\- En serio? Mi mas sincero pésame.

\- De hecho creí que los abogados del banco ya te habían contactado, Arles – dijo la rubia – Aunque me gusta como traes tu cabello ahora. Es natural?

Laura le quitó de un manotazo las manos de los mechones que estaba agarrando de la cabellera de Saga.

\- Si que lo es pero… por que tendrían que contactarme los abogados de tu marido?

\- Porque no habíamos sabido de ti en cinco años! Ya creíamos que habías muerto. – dijo la rubia – Te sugiero que saques tu dinero antes de que lo congelen.

\- Mi dinero?

Monique vio la cara de Saga y no supo si continuaba o no. Que tal que el no quería que su nueva esposa supiera de su cuenta bancaria? Vio a Laura y luego a Saga sin saber que hacer.

\- Ella quiere y puede saber todo de mi Monique.

\- Ah bueno! – dijo Aliviada – Pues no se exactamente cuanto tienes, pero por las cantidades que manejabas antes y con los intereses pues si es una buena cantidad.

Saga se tensó. El no recordaba esa cuenta y tenia una buena razón para hacerlo.

\- Te recomiendo que vayas pronto. – dijo Monique – En cuanto mi Philippe llegue de su viaje comenzaran una de esas… mmm… fusiones o no se que y sabes que las cuentas inactivas ellos se las quedan.

\- Si, lo se. Es una practica común. – dijo Saga muy serio

\- Hay una sucursal a pocas calles de aquí. – siguió Monique – Si quieren los llevo en cuanto termine mi turno.

Laura intervino.

\- No gracias. Nos gusta caminar verdad amor?

\- Claro que si Dulzura – dijo dándole un beso rápido – Solo que hay un problema.

\- En serio? Cual?

\- No traigo identificaciones apropiadas.

Monique se rio.

\- Pero Arles querido, cambiamos a biométricos recuerdas? La ultima vez que estuviste ahí?

\- Cierto – mintió Saga

\- Solo dile al manager tu clave y listo.

Se escucho desde la caseta de vigilancia un silbatazo y Monique volteó hacia donde un chico con polo blanco y bóxer negro le hacia señales.

\- Hora de trabajar. Nos vemos pronto? Los invitare a mi casa de Connecticut

\- Gracias Monique – dijo Saga despidiéndose con un beso en ambas mejillas – Te dejare mis nuevos datos con el manager de la sucursal.

La chica rubia salió corriendo hacia la caseta de salvavidas y Laura le dio un puñetazo en el hombro.

\- Ouch! Y eso por que fue?

\- Por guapo! – exclamó Laura – Intento no celarte porque se que me amas, pero en serio me la pones muy difícil.

\- Yo no hice nada. – dijo abrazándola de frente para agarrarla a besos – Además nos conviene.

\- Y por que te dice Arles?

\- Mmm… luego te explico. Ahora tenemos que irnos – dijo Saga yendo hacia el camastro que tenia sus cosas

\- A donde vamos? Creí que nos quedaríamos en la playa todo el día.

\- Eso dependerá de lo que nos digan en el banco – insistió Saga – Ya me metió la espinita y ahora no estaré tranquilo hasta que sepa que pasa con esa cuenta.

\- Esta bien. Pero después vamos por algo dulce? No quiero desmayarme con este calor.

Saga la abrazó muy fuerte.

\- Si nos va bien en el banco, te comprare un helado de cuatro bolas con todas las chucherías que te gustan como topping.

\- Trato Hecho.!

Ambos tardaron unos minutos antes de estar listos. Saga no podía dejar de pensar que si hubiera dinero en esa cuenta, estaría manchado de sangre y tenia que usarlo sabiamente. Laura no dijo nada en todo el camino. Sabia que Saga le estaba ocultando algo, pero seria paciente y esperaría a que el le contara todo. Total. Cualquier trago amargo sabría dulce con un helado de ese tipo.

 **Agosto 28, 12.00pm**

 **Playa Columbus Isle**

 **San Salvador, Bahamas.**

Aleix caminaba taciturno por la playa. había convencido a Sho de quedarse en el bar sola mientras el tomaba un descanso de sus obligaciones y pensaba en lo sucedido el día anterior.

 **Flashback**

Shion y Junet se despidieron de Mu y salieron del hotel caminando hacia los muelles.

\- Creí que nos iríamos directo – pregunto Junet

\- Si. Solo quiero pasar a ver que todo este en orden con una amiguita – dijo Shion – No se presentó a trabajar y se me hace raro.

\- Amiguita o "amiguita"? – preguntó de nuevo Junet haciendo las comillas con las manos.

\- Mal pensada.

\- Cierto maestro alguna vez me dijo "piensa mal y acertaras" – respondió sonriente

\- Pues que maestro tan….

\- … fue usted jeje

\- … Sabio. No me dejaste terminar – bromeó Shion – Pero no. En realidad es una chica muy joven que siempre me atiende cuando vengo. Hasta donde sabia, ella nunca enfermaba por lo que me preocupa un poco que haya pedido días libres. Y antes de que tu curiosidad lo pregunte, vive con su tía.

Junet sonrió.

\- Yo no dije nada.

Ambos llegaron a la cafetería, donde unos pocos comensales voltearon a verlos curiosos. Junet solo suspiró y al ver tantas miradas fijándose en su trasero y recordando su promesa le dijo a Shion:

\- Mejor lo espero afuera junto a los barcos.

\- De acuerdo. No me tardo.

Junet salió a la terraza que daba a los muelles y se sentó en una de las tarimas mientras Shion se dirigió a la barra.

\- Buenas tardes – dijo a la Señora detrás de la barra quien claramente no estaba en el humor en el que la había conocido.

\- Buenas tardes – dijo sin voltear, pero cuando lo hizo, exclamó – Ah! Yo lo conozco, verdad? Es el amigo de mi Tanis que trajo a comer hace algún tiempo?

\- En efecto. Hoy me voy del hotel y quería saber si ella se encuentra bien – preguntó Shion viendo la expresión enojada de la tía de Tania quien le hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicándole que la siguiera a la cocina.

Shion lo hizo y la tía Lucy se recargó de espaldas a la barra.

\- Mi Tania se escapo de casa para irse con ese… con ese…. – Azoto algunos platos sucios al fregadero para lavarlos – Y ni siquiera le puedo reclamar nada porque yo fui la primera que quería metérselo por los ojos pero mi Vlad esta enojado conmigo por dejar que pasara pero que podía hacer? Ella ya es mayorcita y sabe decidir pero… esas no eran formas. Que cuentas le rendiré a mi querida hermana si algo malo le pasa?

Shion escuchaba sin decir nada mientras inspeccionaba una cajita con te y le preparaba uno a la tía Lucy como si estuviera en su propia cocina sin que ella le reclamara.

\- A ver… mas despacio. – dijo mientras se lo servía y la señora se secaba las manos para tomarlo – A donde se fue Tania.

\- Ella dijo que tenia que ir a Arizona por lo de la escuela pero…

\- Pero que?

\- Pero vino el casanova con su hermano y ella se largo con el – dijo una voz helada desde la puerta de la cocina – Así que si estabas interesado en mi hermana, se largo con el novio a vivir como una cualquiera.

\- Vlad por amor de Dios! – reprendió la tía Lucy.

\- No. Acéptalo. No fue a ninguna escuela. – Volvió a decir el hermano de Tania – Se fue por el camino fácil y de haberlo sabido antes…

\- Vlad cállate! Es tu hermana!

Shion miraba a Vlad con curiosidad. había notado el cambio de temperatura cuando había dicho esto y se preguntaba si finalmente lo había desarrollado.

\- Desde que el llegó a esta Isla solo nos han ocurrido desgracias. Ojala se hubiera muerto junto con su barco – dijo mientras acomodaba las bolsas de compras

La Tía Lucy comenzó a llorar y Vlad solo desvió la mirada para no verla porque a el también le dolía admitir que no había sido lo suficientemente hombre como para cuidarla como tendría que haber sido su deber. Y conforme mas se acongojaba, mas fría se ponía la habitación haciendo que incluso el piloto de la estufa comenzara a chisporrotear.

Shion se acercó a Vlad por detrás.

\- Ya basta. Deja de torturarte o la vas a enfermar de una pulmonía.

Vlad se volvió a verlo con ojos fríos.

\- A todo esto a ti que te importa mi hermana?. Lárgate y déjanos en paz.

\- Lo siento pero tengo por costumbre meterme en lo que no me importa – después regreso a donde estaba la tía Lucy y la obligó a sentarse para tomar el te – Cual es el nombre de ese tal monstruo sinvergüenza.

\- Quien mas sino Kanon? – contestó Vlad – Y pensar que trabajo para el. Solo porque tengo que pagar ciertas deudas o si no…

No terminó la frase porque Shion comenzó a reír.

\- Que? Te parece un chiste la desgracia de mi hermana?

\- No. Todo lo contrario. – dijo Shion – Mas bien te quedaste corto en la descripción y eso me dio risa. Conozco a Kanon desde hace muchos años y se de lo que es capaz, pero dices que estaba con su hermano, y este acaba de casarse, por lo que lo mas seguro es que tu hermana si haya ido a la escuela como dijo.

La tía Lucy volteó a ver a Shion esperanzada mientras sacaba su celular.

\- En que escuela estaba matriculada?

\- No se… pero … - contestó la tía Lucy levantándose para ir a un cajón con muchos papeles – Aquí esta! – dijo extendiéndole un papel a Shion – Fue lo que le llego dándole instrucciones para la inscripción.

Shion lo leyó y comenzó a marcar el numero que estaba al final de la hoja.

\- Universidad de Phoenix Control Escolar?

\- Buenas Tardes. Hablo de parte de la familia Smirnov para saber si Tania Smirnov ya se presentó a hacer la inscripción y los exámenes que tenia que hacer.

\- Deme un momento.

\- …

\- Sigue ahí?

\- Si – puso el altavoz de su teléfono –

\- Miss Smirnov se encuentra precisamente en este momento presentando los exámenes requeridos. Hay algo mas en lo que pueda ayudarle?

\- No muchas gracias.

Shion colgó el teléfono y vio como la tía Lucy cambiaba a una expresión mucho mas tranquila y alegre y la temperatura de la habitación comenzaba a regularse.

\- Gracias! Gracias! – dijo la tía – No sabe lo angustiada que estaba porque esta niña no se había comunicado conmigo. Le preparare algo delicioso!

\- No! Ya tengo que irme y….

\- Nada, nada. Me ha devuelto la paz y se lo merece… - dijo corriendo al refrigerador

\- Pero es que no vengo solo y…

\- Ya dije! Estos jovencitos no aprenden a no rezongarle a los mayores! – dijo comenzando a prepararle una de sus especialidades mientras Vlad solo se le quedaba viendo algo renuente.

Afuera, Junet veía a los hombres trabajar en un barco camaronero. Subían y bajaban las redes y algunas de sus mujeres les ayudaban a coser los chinchorros.

De pronto alguien se sentó junto a ella y volteo sorprendida.

\- Que haces aquí?

\- Donde esta tu borrego guardián?

\- Shion esta en aquella fonda. No tarda en venir – dijo Junet alejándose un poco de donde el estaba – No quiero problemas.

Aleix dudo en si acercarse de nuevo o no, pero decidió que no era el momento.

\- Quiero disculparme.

\- Disculpado. Ahora vete – dijo Junet – Ya tengo suficiente.

\- Sho me dijo lo que había pasado. – siguió Aleix esperando que ella volteara pero ella seguía viendo al barco. – Te juro que…

\- Alto Aleix… Shaka o como se te hinche la gana llamarte. – dijo Junet volteando a verlo – Ya no importa.

\- Que dices?

Junet suspiró.

\- Mira. Yo entiendo. No soy tu tipo. Te gustan las pelirrojas y yo ni de loca me lo pongo de ese color.

\- Que? De que estas hablando?

Junet volteó a ver a Aleix y tomó su mano con las suyas.

\- Hablo, de que es obvio que Sho tiene ventaja. Creo que es aun menor de edad pero pues supongo que eso no importa para que tu… bueno… tu entiendes. – dijo sonrojándose

\- Sho solo es mi alumna – dijo Aleix interpretando bien lo que ella quería decirle

\- No importa. En serio…

\- No. Si importa! – dijo Aleix acercándose a ella – Me tienes en un muy mal concepto!

\- Tal vez, pero yo antes te tenia en un pedestal – respondió Junet soltando su mano y tratando de alejarse pero ya no tenia espacio – Yo no debí comportarme como lo hice en la boda de Shaina y te pido disculpas por mi comportamiento disoluto que tal vez pudo hacer que pensaras que podías ir mas allá conmigo. Shion dice que es mi naturaleza así que no es tu culpa.

\- Pero yo no me he metido con nadie! créeme! - insistió

\- Ni con Marín?

\- Claro que no!

Junet se enojo.

\- Me estas diciendo que ella arruinó su reputación en el santuario, perdió al amor de su vida, al menos dos amigas y el respeto de muchos afirmando que se acostó contigo CON TESTIGOS Y YO ENTRE ELLOS, y no es cierto? – preguntó levantándose – Eso que te lo crea… Shun o alguien igual de inocente.

Aleix se levantó rápidamente.

\- Yo nunca he tenido nada que ver con Marín!

\- Si te sirve de consuelo, se acostó con Shaka, no con Aleix. – dijo viendo como el rubor se le subía a la cara a Aleix – Y tengo entendido que ya te comprobaron que son la misma persona así que no importa con quien fue, sigue siendo lo mismo.

Aleix se había quedado callado. El no sabia todo eso.

\- Sabes? Me gustaba entrar en la casa de Shaka. – dijo Junet con una sonrisa tranquila – Sus libros eran interesantes y su jardín era hermoso. Sentía una extraña paz mientras estaba ahí. Lo extrañaré pero mi decisión fue la mejor.

\- Entrabas a la casa de Shaka?

Junet puso una sonrisa triste.

\- Me arrepiento de haber tomado alcohol eso si. – dijo Junet – No le echo la culpa a Marín por lo que paso, sino a mi misma por mi debilidad y mis celos, pero en el hospital tuve mucho tiempo para pensar.

\- Hospital? Celos? – repetía como lelo

\- Si bueno. Marín es mucho mas fuerte que yo y todos lo saben – dijo Junet sonriendo – Pero ahora seré una chica normal junto a Shion y eso me tiene muy feliz sabes?

\- Pero por que entre todos decidiste irte con el?

Junet comenzó a caminar hacia la fonda y Aleix la siguió.

\- Y por que no? Es joven y sabio. Me tiene paciencia y esta dispuesto a ensenarme.

\- Yo también!

Junet se detuvo para reír.

\- Siempre fuiste muy gracioso. Buena suerte en tu nuevo trabajo Aleix. No creo que volvamos a vernos – dijo entrando a la fonda pero regresando para darle un beso en la mejilla – Pero por tu bien y el mío, estemos en paz, si? Olvidemos todo lo que paso.

Aleix vio incrédulo a Junet traspasar la puerta e ir a donde estaba Shion, quien a su vez la abrazó de los hombros para presentarla con las demás personas que estaban junto a el. Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar para regresar al hotel y poder pensar en todo lo que acababa de pasar. Era demasiada información la que había obtenido en tan poco tiempo…

 **Fin del flashback**

Aleix lanzó una maldición al recordar todo eso. Por que Marín, a quien consideraba su amiga, había dicho tal mentira? Con razón Junet lo odiaba. Comenzaba a pensar que ya no había esperanza alguna con ella.

Mu estaba sentado sobre la arena aun con sus guantes y mandil de cuero puestos. Observaba lo que había hecho con la nueva técnica que Hefestos le había ensenado. Era un dije de filigrana tan delicada que antes de entrar al horno, hasta un bebe hubiera podido romperlo con sus manitas pero ahora ni siquiera el con su fuerza hubiera podido romperlo. Correspondía a la figura de una violeta encerrada en una jaula de corazón.

Muy despacio, Mu hizo un agujero en la arena, depositó el dije, lo cubrió con mas arena y se puso en posición de loto tanto para elevar una plegaria para poder superarlo pronto como para disfrutar del sonido del oleaje que en ese momento estaba muy tranquilo.

Volteó la mirada hacia la taciturna figura que caminaba hacia el.

\- Hey! Aleix! Ven a escuchar el mar. – dijo regresando la vista hacia el oleaje – No es super relajante?

\- No realmente – dijo el susodicho sentándose junto a Mu quien se recostó sobre la arena poniendo sus manos cubriendo sus ojos.

Ambos se quedaron callados por unos minutos pero Aleix parecía inquieto. Parecía estar luchando internamente con algo, pues su cabeza la tomaba con ambas manos. Mu se medio incorporó.

\- Estas bien? – preguntó.

\- Si

\- Quieres que llame por ayuda?

\- No.

\- Te duele algo?

\- No se.

Mu se volvió a acostar en la misma posición.

\- Si tienes hambre podemos.

\- Por favor! Ya cállate! – grito Aleix – Siempre estas hablando, haciendo escandalo con tu amigo el grandulón! Nunca me has dejado en paz cuando lo único que quiero es silencio!

Mu volvió a incorporarse lentamente con el ceño fruncido.

\- Que dijiste? Haz comenzado a recordar algo?

Aleix junto sus manos entrelazando sus dedos para recargar sus codos en sus rodillas y recargar su cara en ellas en expresión preocupada.

\- No lo se. Llegan imágenes a mi cabeza desde hace un par de días donde todos somos muy jóvenes…. – murmuro mas para si mismo – No se si sean memorias, imaginación o visiones esquizofrénicas.

\- Que es lo que ves.?

\- En este momento? A ti, con tu estúpido atuendo de artesano mirándome como si yo fuera un animal tras una jaula en el zoológico. Yo solo quiero regresar a mi casa pero Shion no me deja. Tus amigos hacen mucho ruido y…yo solo quiero estar solo. Me siento abrumado. El me dejo a merced de ustedes y sus burlas y nunca quiso ayudarme.

Mu lo miró algo pensativo.

\- Somos muy pequeños en esa imagen?

\- Unos 5, 6 anos, no se.

\- Tu llegaste a esa edad al Santuario – dijo Mu – Posiblemente estas recordando eso.

\- Pero no quiero hacerlo! – dijo Aleix un poco mas en control – Ustedes dos siempre fueron un fastidio.

\- Lo siento. Solo queríamos hacerte sentir bienvenido. – contestó Mu

\- Pues no lo hicieron! El consentido y un barril sin fondo. Siempre tratando de tocarme con sus manos sucias o cebarme como si fueran a comerme para navidad.

Mu no dijo nada. Solo escuchaba atento.

\- Los mayores siempre molestándome, ustedes siguiéndome a todas partes como si no supiera hacer las cosas, en lugar de integrarme hacían que yo no quisiera estar ahí!

Mu se abrazó las rodillas.

\- En serio eso es todo lo que recuerdas? – dijo Mu en tono suave

\- No. – continuo Shaka – El siempre estaba contigo. Te daba clases privadas e iba a consolarte cuando tenias pesadillas. A mi me dejaba solo y ni siquiera un bien hecho, nada.

\- Amigo… en serio estas resentido por que el maestro pasaba mas tiempo conmigo que contigo?

Aleix no contestó. No estaba seguro de nada. Su cabeza le daba imágenes que no correspondían con lo que el esperaba de si mismo y su antiguo yo.

Mu suspiró mientras se levantaba.

\- Desde que llegaste y diste a conocer tus conocimientos, Shion se dio cuenta lo atrasado que estaba en comparación tuya. Las clases privadas de regularización tomaban bastantes horas que yo no podía usar para jugar con ustedes. Tu eras tan perfecto en todo, que el solo quería que yo algún día pudiera llegar a tu nivel, pero dos años mas tarde Shion nos abandono sin que lo supiéramos y con Arles al poder tu te volviste el favorito. Y ahora nosotros estábamos celosos de ti pero tu solo te crecías mas y mas y te volviste mucho mas solitario por mas que intentábamos estar contigo. Y sobre las pesadillas… Olvídalo. Hace demasiado calor como para estar discutiendo y tengo que regresar al trabajo. No te preocupes. Ya quedó perfectamente claro que mi presencia te molesta así que evitare cruzarme en tu camino. Te sugiero que regreses a hacer tus meditaciones regularmente. Te ayudaran a centrar tu mundo de nuevo.

Aleix no contestó pues intentaba poner su cabeza en orden y Mu solo se dirigió lentamente al taller de Hefestos. Aleix tardó algunos minutos mas en reaccionar levantándose para regresar a su castigo. Necesitaba encontrar tiempo para seguir el consejo de Mu. Tal vez meditando podría encontrar la respuesta a todas las incógnitas que bailaban en su mente sin ninguna respuesta lógica para el.


	211. Chapter 211

**Capitulo 209**

 **Agosto 28, 3am**

 **Boutique de Thes**

 **Paris, Francia.**

Thes se levantó de un salto al escuchar la aspiradora. Se suponía que estaba sola y temía que los mismos malandros que habían hecho trizas su local hubieran regresado y no porque temiera por su vida, sino porque si los veía, ella misma con sus propias manos los mataría. Total. Julián la sacaría de la cárcel sin problema.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras, pero no estaba preparada para lo que vio: Afro con una pañoleta en la cabeza cubriendo su cabello, un cubre bocas, las mangas de su camisa remangadas y un delantal que reconoció como de Fler. Ya había barrido, trapeado y limpiado el taller y había hecho otro tanto con la boutique. Lo que estaba aspirando eran algunos residuos de hollín en el techo y en las esquinas. Thes tuvo que tallarse los ojos. En serio ese hombre había hecho todo eso? Hasta los vidrios rotos los había cubierto con grandes plásticos negros para que no se viera hacia dentro.

\- Qué crees que estás haciendo? – grito Thes lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Afro la escuchara a pesar del escándalo.

Afro volteó y apagó la aspiradora.

\- Disculpa. Te desperté?

Thes sacudió la cabeza. Era en serio?

\- Son las tres de la mañana! Da gracias que los vecinos son sordos como una tapia o tendríamos a la policía en la puerta.

\- Lo siento. No iba a poder dormir sabiendo que todo esto estaba sucio – contestó Afro

\- Dormir?- Thes se rascó la cabeza. Lo último que recordaba era haber caído dormida después de tanto llorar y ni siquiera le paso por la cabeza que el siguiera ahí.

Afro se quito el delantal y la pañoleta.

\- Yo creo que ya con esto podrías comenzar a redecorar, no crees?

\- Ya en serio. Estás loco?

Afro la tomó de la mano para ayudarle a bajar los últimos dos escalones.

\- Si mira, aquí puedes poner los estantes, acá las prendas terminadas, la parte de los accesorios… por acá los maniquíes…

Thes ni siquiera le estaba poniendo atención. Solo lo veía como si de verdad o ella seguía en su cama durmiendo, o este metiche le estaba diciendo lo que debía hacer?

\- Creo que no comprendes pero, todo mi dinero estaba aquí invertido. Incluso el de Fler. Solo hasta que me entreguen el dinero del seguro puedo comenzar de nuevo.

\- Eso lo entiendo pero a la vez no.

\- Explícate.

Afro la jalo hacia el taller. Pudo ver varias bolsas negras de basura que tenían que ser sacadas pero en un rincón, algunas cosas apiladas.

\- Mira, todas estas cosas que están aquí – dijo mostrando las cosas frente a ellos – son rescatables. Una capa de pintura o una limpieza y pulida y quedaran como nuevas. Podemos pintar el lugar, acomodar y simplemente poner un letrero que estas en remodelación. Las clientas entenderán.

Thes miró las cosas. Había varios maniquíes, la caja registradora, vidrios de los estantes y otras cosas que no habían sido tocados por el fuego y solo estaban sucios. A pesar de eso, no era suficiente el look de la tienda sin mercancía que vender.

\- De qué sirve todo eso que dices si todas las prendas, telas y maquinaria fueron consumidos por el fuego? – reclamó Thes - Es imposible.

Afro suspiró. DM tenía razón. Cuando un escorpio se ponía necio era difícil sacarlo.

\- Bueno… A ver. Ya pudiste hacer de cero este lugar, verdad?

\- Pues… si. Pero tenía dinero para comprar las maquinas y las telas. – respondió Thes

\- Bueno si quieres yo puedo…

\- Ni se te ocurra siquiera mencionar que tú me vas a prestar dinero - se apresuró a decir Thes algo sonrojada. No quería deberle nada a ninguno de los amigos de Kanon.

Afro cambio rápidamente de estrategia.

\- No iba a decir eso – contestó – Iba a decir que puedo pedirle un adelanto a Pandora del dinero que pagara para su vestido y la del monigote que ira de su acompañante y con eso puedes comenzar a comprar las telas y lo que necesites.

Thes lo pensó un poco. Eso sonaba más plausible. Además, Fler regresaría pronto y ver la boutique en ese estado podría hacerle daño al bebe. Ella no quería ser la causante de un problema a su amiga.

\- Yo…. Tengo crédito con el proveedor de telas que por cierto me entregara algunas que pedí esta semana … - dijo mas para sí misma – Podría usar ese dinero para dar el enganche de otro equipo e instrumentos y los vidrios para comenzar a pintar y… algunos patrones están en mi locker de la escuela y Fler escaneó la mayoría de mis diseños…

Afro sonrió. Ya la estaba animando.

\- Supongo que también nos pueden prestar las mesas y las maquinas en la escuela si vamos después de clases.

\- Nos?

\- Quiero supervisar tanto el diseño como la confección de este par de trajes en particular – dijo – Son extremadamente importantes y además se lo prometí a Pandora.

A Thes apenas le cayó el veinte.

\- Pandora Einstein?

\- Si

\- Ella aceptó que yo le hiciera un vestido?

\- Aja. Es para su cumpleaños. Todo el Jet set estará presente y seria buena publicidad para ti. – insistió – No crees que sería una patada en los tanates de quien te hizo esto que tu salgas a delante a pesar de que han querido que desistieras?

Thes se quedó callada. Si lo que querían era que corriera con su hermano para pedirle ayuda, se habían equivocado. Afro tenía razón. Sería una buena forma de restregárselos en la cara.

\- Estas seguro que quieres ayudarme con esto? No soy muy buena compañera. Prefiero trabajar sola.

Afro se encogió de hombros.

\- No puedes ser peor que trabajar con un borracho, un bipolar, un bueno para nada…

\- Ok ok ya entendí. – respondió Thes – Puedes quedarte en la habitación de Gigi mientras llega… Pero ya que es tu idea, me ayudaras a pintar el local también.

\- Pero… eso ensucia mucho!

Thes hizo una sonrisa sádica. Precisamente por eso lo había pedido.

\- No hay dinero para pintores, recuerdas? Pintaremos en la mañana, por la tarde voy a la escuela y me alcanzas allá para lo de tu encargo. Tienes algo en mente o me dejaras que lo diseñe yo?

\- Tu lo diseñas, yo los apruebo y ambos los confeccionamos. Tómalo como si fuera un aprendiz.

\- Está bien. Acepto – Dijo Thes extendiéndole la mano que para sorpresa de esta no solo se la tomó sino se la beso.

\- Entonces Jefa… creo que es hora de que vaya a dormir porque mañana será un largo día.

Thes se ruborizó y no contestó. Solo quito su mano y se echo a correr escaleras arriba azotando la puerta de su recamara.

Afro suspiró. Debía recordar con quien estaba tratando e ir poco a poco para… uhhh momento. Para qué? Solo la quería para hacer el vestido de Pandora, verdad?...

 **Agosto 28, 2pm**

 **Ocean Bank**

 **Miami, Florida**

Saga y Laura entraron a la sucursal Ocean Bank donde Saga pidió hablar con el Gerente de la sucursal como Monique le sugirió. No podía ocultar que estaba entre preocupado y ansioso pues el solo hecho de que Monique lo hubiera identificado como Arles, le había recordado todas las estupideces que había hecho en el pasado. Y si el mismo descubría que había hecho cosas que podía hacer que Laura se desencantara y lo dejara? Pronto Los hicieron pasar a una salita privada que fungía como antesala a la oficina del gerente y les pidieron que esperaran sentados, cosa que Saga hizo mientras tomaba de la mano a Laura.

Laura miraba las fotografías náuticas de la pared con interés mientras Saga tamborileaba nervioso una pierna.

\- a mí me gustaba cuando pequeña venir a los bancos – dijo Laura para romper el silencio

\- No conozco a nadie que no le guste - sonríe Saga - Pero porque razón particular te gustaba a ti?

Laura sonrió mientras se encogía de hombros

\- Porque me daban chupetas en forma de corazón o de casita sabor a fresa, y además me llevaba los cheques a mi casa para jugar al banco jijij

\- Cheques? Querrás decir Boucher? – Laura asintió – Vaya que estabas loquita desde niña

Laura solo se rió de la expresión de saga

\- Las chupetas eran muy ricas. yo qué culpa tengo?

\- Recuérdame llevarte al dentista cuando regresemos a Grecia. – dijo Saga

\- si claro, yo te recuerdo – contestó Laura con una voz que claramente indicaba que ni loca le recordaría.

\- Y hablando de temas escabrosos... tú y yo tenemos un tema pendiente de platicar.

\- Cual?

Saga la miró como queriendo saber cómo abordar el tema.

\- Te acuerdas que el HDP de mi hermano nos dejó abandonados en los everglades?

\- Si

\- Y recuerdas que me tarde un poquito hablando con él mientras jugabas a que el caimán te comía?

Laura asintió con la cabeza.

\- Pues... mmm... es que... promete que no te vas a poner toda histérica – dijo Saga sonriendo

\- amor dilo de una vez. Me pones nerviosa cuando le das vueltas a las cosas

\- bueno... es que... creo que tenemos que ir a ver a tu tío… a Colombia

Laura sintió como si le echaran un balde de agua helada en el cuerpo, pero se queda sorprendentemente tranquila.

\- Porque?

\- Kanon dijo que Misa dijo que él tenía el collar que necesitas para comprender no sé qué cosa y que... por cierto, te robaron tu departamento también.

Laura sacudió la cabeza tratando de comprender.

\- Espera… quien robo mi apartamento?

\- Artemisa y compañía.

Laura bajo la cabeza y frunció el ceño. De algún modo, no le dolía que ella estuviera usándolo. Después de todo, ella ya vivía con Saga y no tenía prácticamente buenos recuerdos ahí.

\- Está bien. Déjala. No voy a peleárselo. Pero lo del collar… no entiendo porque es tan importante.

Saga se puso a pensarlo un momento.

\- Yo se que crees que no te presté importancia cuando me contaste tu historia con Anfitrite, pero a veces es mejor dejar enfriar mi cabeza antes de que comience a pensar y pensar y volverme loco. – Aclaro Saga – Si acabamos en el templo de Poseidón no fue ni por Kanon ni por casualidad sino porque tu nos llevaste.

\- Por lo que me dijeron allá abajo puede ser pero… y entonces Artemisa?

\- Esa es la interrogante que aun no puedo descubrir, pero yo espero que ese bendito collar nos resuelva esas interrogantes para ya dejarlo atrás.

Saga la abrazó y Laura recargó su cabeza en su hombro

\- Amor … cuando… entre ver a Hernando… tu entraras conmigo?

\- uhhh... no creo que sea una buena idea… pero si tu deseas que este ahí, sabes que lo haré.

\- Gracias.

Un hombre alto, bien vestido en un traje blanco de manta entró con la mano extendida.

\- Sr. Arles?

\- Uhhh… Si

\- Soy Mr. Harris, el Gerente de esta sucursal. Disculpe por hacerlo esperar pero no suelo atender a estas horas.- dijo – Mi esposa me obliga a ir al gimnasio de mi hija y hacer toda clase de tonterías y bueno… síganme por favor.

Saga tomó de la mano a Laura para que lo acompañara. Los tres entraron a la oficina, donde Saga le abrió el asiento a Laura y se sentaron frente al Gerente:

\- Me dicen que es usted cliente de nuestro banco y viene recomendado por la señora Vanderbilt.

\- Efectivamente fui cliente hace ya varios años pero la cuenta se mantuvo abierta. La señora Monique Vanderbilt me dijo que me pusiera en contacto con cualquier sucursal para cerrarla porque iban a tener algún tipo de "movimiento" que lo requería. – dijo Saga muy firme.- Y esta fue la primera que se cruzó en mi camino.

\- Cof cof, sobre lo de… la fusión, esos solo son rumores, pero desde luego, estoy para servirle. – Sacó un lector de huellas digitales junto a su computadora. - Ponga su huella aquí.

Nervioso por lo que pudiera encontrar ahí, Saga hizo lo que le pedían. El Sr. Harris estuvo checando el historial bancario antes de exclamar.

\- Vaya que es una cuenta vieja. - dijo - El último movimiento fue hace poco más de 5 años con varios depósitos en efectivo que convenientemente entraron en vigor antes de la ley anti lavado del estado de Florida, así que no hay problema en que cierre la cuenta si eso es lo que usted quiere...

Saga intentó estirar el cuello para ver algo en la pantalla pero no lo logró.

\- Parece que tiene una buena cantidad aquí señor. – continuó el gerente - Y también hay una caja de seguridad, solo que no en esta sucursal sino en la de Fort Lauderdale. Puedo enviar un mensaje a mi colega de esa sucursal con las instrucciones de que lo atiendan como se merece y… como desea sus 6 millones de Euros señor?

Saga no supo si había escuchado bien.

\- yo... me da un momento para hablar con mi esposa?

\- Desde luego, iré a ver si mi secretaria ya tiene lista el trabajo que le deje por la mañana. – dijo el gerente mientras dejaba la habitación.

Saga se acercó a Laura y la tomó de ambas manos.

\- amor que pasa? – dijo preocupada. Ella hubiera creído que al saber esa cantidad, el estaría brincando de felicidad.

\- No puedo tomar ese dinero. No debo. – dijo Saga en un susurro

\- porque?

\- Si bueno es que... es una parte de la historia que no te he dicho… - dijo Saga visiblemente avergonzado

\- Si quieres me la puedes contar y así tal vez puedo entender – respondió Laura comprensiva

\- tu... de qué crees que se sostenía el santuario antes de que la fundación Gaude entrara en funciones hace 18 años?

\- no tengo ni idea…

\- Pues a nada bueno obviamente. –confeso Saga - Si bien el fin justifica los medios que era darles de comer a todos (y mantener a mis… "doncellas"), pues... mandaba a los chicos a hacer cosas que no debían en "nombre de Athena"... y nos pagaban por ello. Ese dinero era depositado en esta cuenta y por tanto está manchado de sangre y aunque yo quisiera tenerlo para darte muchos lujos... no creo que deba tomarlo.

Laura tomo las mejillas de Saga para mirarlo con amor.

\- Saga te lo dije antes, y te lo repito: yo no necesito lujos. Estar contigo y que me ames es lo único que necesito. Si no crees que debas tomarlo por mi está bien. Si te vas a sentir incomodo es mejor que lo dejes perder y listo.

Saga le sonrió:

\- Gracias Dulzura pero también tengo 3 deudas enormes que pagar... y dos de esas son bastante peligrosas si no las pago – dio

\- Cuales deudas?

\- Pues… viéndolo en perspectiva… las tres tienen que ver con Kanon. – reflexionó Saga mientras besaba las palmas de sus manos - La única ventaja de tener en este momento cerca a la escuincla del demonio es que lo ha distraído lo suficiente como para que no comience a joder para que se las pague pero en cuanto se regresen...

\- Sí, pero tú eres un terco que te niegas a que yo te ayude a pagarlas. – reclamó Laura - tienes dos opciones: o lo dejas perder o lo usas. Si lo usas seguirá manchado de sangre pero tal vez puedas limpiar tu conciencia haciendo cosas buenas con él.

Saga bajo su cara avergonzado.

\- Odio recordar este tipo de cosas de mi pasado

\- Malo o bien el pasado está ahí, y no podemos hacer nada para cambiarlo. – dijo Laura

\- que tal esto: pago dos de esas deudas que son para lo que me alcanza y... si me sobra se los pongo en un fideicomiso a los 11 doraditos por si lo necesitan en un futuro.

Laura lo miro extrañada.

\- 11 doraditos? Se fueron a tostar a la playa o de que estás hablando?

\- De los suceee…. Hijos de los caballeros dorados. – respondió Saga – Ya vez que Shura y Milo ya están esperando. Crees que eso... cuente como una buena obra?

\- Sea cual sea la decisión que tomes yo te apoyare y estaré contigo, aunque eso que dices me parece buena idea. Pero ten presente que cojas o no ese dinero no va cambiar el hombre que eres ahora, el dinero va y viene aunque sea un mal necesario.

\- A veces quisiera creerte.

\- No importa yo creo por los dos

Saga se le quedó viendo un momento antes de darle un beso muy profundo que dejo a Laura viendo estrellitas..

\- Gracias

El Sr. Harris los interrumpió al entrar de nuevo a la oficina.

\- Y bien... ya decidió?

Saga se sentó y miró las fotografías detrás del gerente. Había una que llamaba la atención por ser un enorme yate blanco con el gerente vestido de marino arriba de el.

\- Supongo que es una pregunta idiota aquí en Miami pero... le gusta navegar?

\- De hecho no. Fue un regalo de mi suegro y solo lo utilizo para cuando me quiero escapar de mi esposa para tomar una cerveza sin que me esté molestando - dijo el gerente viendo la fotografía a la que hacía alusión Saga - Solo me causa gastos. Por qué?

Saga tomó de la mano a Laura y le sonrió y ella asintió con la cabeza.

\- Me lo vende?

 **Agosto 28, 9pm**

 **Segunda casa dorada**

 **Santuario de Athena**

Niv y su padre, estaban solos terminando de tomar un café después de la cena. Aldebarán aun no llegaba del trabajo y aprovecharon para seguir platicando. Carlo llevaba los trastes sucios mientras Niv los lavaba.

\- Debo decirte hija que me tiene muy sorprendido esta nueva habilidad tuya

\- No es nueva padre. Pero no quiero discutir contigo. – contestó Niv siguiendo en lo suyo

\- Como es eso? Vamos Niv. Sabes bien que todo lo que te sucede me importa mucho – suplicó Carlo.

Niv azotó los platos en el lavabo.

\- Te lo dije a los 10 y lo único que hiciste fue mandarme con el sicólogo!

\- Niv… jurabas y perjurabas que eras una aprendiz de Jedi.

\- Y como esperabas que te explicara algo que no entendía? Mas bien, que aun no entiendo?

Carlo se quedo callado. El apenas y recordaba el incidente. Recordaba que tanto niños como maestros estaban tan asustados cuando el llego al colegio de su hija siendo apenas una niña que la directora, supersticiosa como había sido la mujer de color, había encerrado a Niv en la oficina de la dirección, encontrando a su hija con su enorme trenza negra, visiblemente cortada toscamente por sus compañeros, en sus manos mientras la veía tratando de comprender que era lo que había hecho mal.

\- Yo solo quería compartir los mangos papa… - había dicho Niv señalando una hilera al final del campo de juegos.

Carlo se había apresurado a llevársela cargando y mientras pasaron por los arboles que ella le había señalado, se dio cuenta que no había manera de que Niv hubiera trepado por la fruta y no había mangos tirados.

\- Niv, que árbol dijiste que trepaste?

\- No papa. Use la fuerza! Como en las películas que te gustan! – señaló Niv emocionada.

\- Niv, eso es ciencia ficción. – había respondido Carlo – No es verdad.

\- Pero… yo podría ser un aprendiz de Jedi! – insistió la niña

\- Basta Niv. Tendré que llevarte al médico – dijo Carlo – tal vez el hecho de haberte mimado tanto te haya afectado.

Niv entonces había pasado por un interminable desfile de sicólogos, pedagogos infantiles, siquiatras y al ver que ellos la tachaban de tener excesiva imaginación, y que su padre la había sacado del colegio para ponerle tutores, la había hecho retraer y olvidar esa poquita habilidad que había demostrado a su edad cerrándose no solo a no tener amigos sino a ser la hija perfecta para que su padre no volviera a sentirse avergonzado de ella.

Carlo volvió a mirar a su hija quien estaba conteniéndose para no llorar. Hasta ahora, siempre la había visto fuerte, tanto intelectual como físicamente. Se había convertido en su mano derecha en el club y la había visto desarrollarse en el futbol y en su carrera tan bien como si hubiera tenido un hijo varón. Tal vez la falta de su madre le estaba pasando factura apenas, cuando se había quedado sola.

\- Niv, perdóname por no creerte en su momento. – dijo abrazándola – Debes comprender que ser un padre soltero nunca fue muy fácil para mí. No quiero que me odies.

\- Nunca podría odiarte papa – respondió Niv – Supongo que yo no fui una niña muy fácil que digamos.

\- Bueno… pero aun así no te cambiaría por nada. – había contestado Carlo soltándola – Es por eso que quiero insistirte en que vayas a ver al especialista.

\- Y dale con lo mismo.

\- Niv… acaso no quieres ver lo apuesto que se ve Alde con ese uniforme brillante?

Como resortito, Niv volteó hacia él y Carlo lo notó por lo que siguió picando a su hija.

\- Además esas dos chicas que vinieron ayer con la señora bonita, están de muy buen ver… yo digo que si hay mas chicas así por aquí serian una gran tentación.

\- Alde me quiere a mí. – dijo Niv algo dudosa

Ella había sentido la energía de Europa emanando hacia Alde y había escuchado sus suspiros. Eso era algo que Niv no esperaba tener tan cerca.

\- Claro que si Hija, pero acaso no es más fácil combatir al enemigo cuando se sabe contra que se está luchando? Además, solo quiero que vayas para ver cómo has ido evolucionando. No por ninguna otra cosa.

Niv agachó la cabeza mientras pensaba. Traía puesto unos capris y una blusa de botones que le llegaban a la rodilla, pero no era lo mejor que tenía en su guardarropa. Había hecho todo lo posible por seguir los consejos de Samira, pero con Zita cada vez mas espaciando sus visitas debido al embarazo y Samira fuera del santuario, no había muchas a quien pedirle ayuda.

\- Y… otra cosa Niv… - dijo Carlo recordando la conversación de Alde con Hera la noche anterior.

\- Dime papa

\- Sé que te consta que soy un padre moderno y por eso te deje venir con Alde a vivir con él pero…

\- Pero qué?

\- Bueno… Yo creo que a tu mama le hubiera encantado verte casada.

A Niv se le subieron los colores al rostro. Qué más quisiera ella ser la señora de Taurus, pero Alde nunca había tocado el tema. Seria acaso que él no consideraba esa posibilidad ahora que ellos ya hacían una vida marital?

\- Si bueno es que…

\- Y yo quisiera poder regresar a Brasil, habiéndote entregado ya Niv!

\- Papá!

\- Yo solo digo. – dijo Carlo muy serio – Que tal que la próxima vez que tenga un "accidente" en las escaleras no la cuento, eh? Yo quiero ver por lo menos a uno de mis nietos nacer.

\- Qué cosas dices? Tú no te vas a morir pronto. Te lo prohíbo! – dijo asustada.

\- Niv. Ni tu ni yo ni nadie sabemos cuándo es la hora de nuestra muerte. Siempre te lo he dicho. En verdad, quisiera que quedaras protegida en caso de que algo pasara y no hablo económicamente, pues mi testamento esta hecho desde que naciste.

\- Pero papa…

\- Ya sé que tu no tendrías el valor de hablar con él, pero yo sí.

\- No lo hagas Pa… eso sería… vergonzoso!

\- Bueno pues si el…

Ambos se quedaron callados al escuchar los acordes de una melodía viniendo del corredor. Conforme avanzaba la música los dos corrieron a asomarse:

Esta novia mía,  
será mi tormento  
de noche y de día,  
no se lo que siento;  
cara tan bonita, cara tan bonita  
será mi tormento...

Novia mía, novia mía,  
cascabel de plata y oro,  
tienes que ser mi mujer;  
novia mía, novia mía  
con tu cara de azucenas  
mucho, mucho te voy a querer...

Por llevarte hasta el altar,  
cantare con alegría,  
que sin ti no quiero a nadie,  
no quiero a nadie,  
novia mía...

Carlo pudo ver a Alde detrás de la puerta visiblemente nervioso con un enorme ramo de flores mientras Milo sostenía las bocinas, Aioria el iphone conectado a las bocinas y Camus cantando.

Novia mía, novia mía,  
cascabel de plata y oro,  
tienes que ser mi mujer;  
novia mía, novia mía  
con tu cara de azucenas  
mucho, mucho te voy a querer...

Por llevarte hasta el altar,  
cantare con alegría,  
que sin ti no quiero a nadie,  
no quiero a nadie,  
novia mía,  
novia, novia mía...

Apenas se escuchaban los últimos acordes de la canción, cuando Niv salió corriendo a aventársele a los brazos de Alde.

\- Niv…

\- Si?

\- Te casas conmigo…?

\- Claro que sí! Cuando?

\- Lo antes posible.

\- Hoy?

\- Uhhh mañana?

\- Al menos dame una semana para comprarme un vestido muy bonito para ti!

\- Pero… a mi me gustas así.

\- Dame gusto.

\- Bueno.

Todos los presentes rolaron los ojos algo fastidiados con tanta dulzura. Carlo estaba derramando algunas lagrimas de felicidad y aun mas grandes cuando Niv volteó feliz a verlo y le dijo:

\- Haz la cita con el especialista papa.

 **Agosto 29, 10 am**

 **Mirador Gran Cañón**

 **Arizona, USA**

Kanon mantenía abrazada a Tania mientras esperaban su turno en los binoculares panorámicos con los que podrían admirar aun más el gran canon. Estaban colocados en el nuevo mirador de cristal. El celular prepagado que Kanon había comprado antes de tomar el avión de Miami a Phoenix estaba soñando con el timbre en el que le avisaba que tenía un mensaje de texto.

\- Te dije que los 100 dólares a la chica funcionarían – dijo a Tania quien puso una expresión de preocupación – Fue buena idea viajar directo al examen para tener todos estos días libres.

\- Y yo te dije que me buscarían. Tal vez tenga que regresar antes después de todo– dijo

Kanon la abrazó más fuerte.

\- Por qué? No es como que tuvieras quince y te hubiera robado. Además no mentiste. Fuiste e hiciste los exámenes.

\- Si pero eso fue hace varios días.

\- Y los que te faltan – dijo Kanon sin soltarla – Iremos a California y ya después te regreso sana y salva con el fastidioso de tu hermano.

\- No le digas así. – lo defendió Tania – Es un poco atrabancado a veces pero… es bueno. En serio.

\- Si, como una purga en verano. – respondió Kanon besándola para que olvidara el tema.

A Tania se le olvido por un momento lo que estaba pensando como siempre que Kanon la besaba pero había una cosa que le trasladaba en la cabeza y no pudo evitar preguntar una vez que la fila comenzó a avanzar.

\- Kanon… porque dijiste a Vlad que… que yo era tu… novia?

Kanon no contesto de inmediato, por lo que Tania siguió con su interrogatorio.

\- Tu dijiste que no nos pondríamos etiquetas y… Vlad se altero mucho. Creo que él sabe que… tu tuviste algo que ver con su encierro.

La fila volvió a avanzar pero Tania esperaba su respuesta.

\- Yo… no lo sé. – dijo Kanon esquivando la mirada mientras veía el paisaje – supongo que fue la salida fácil para que no te molestara.

Una punzada de decepción cruzó por el corazón de Tania pero no dejo que eso se reflejara en su rostro.

\- Ah menos mal! Ya me habías asustado – contestó avanzando hasta el telescopio y tomando el turno.

Kanon notó el sutil cambio en el semblante de Tania, pero solo se mordió su labio y agito su cabeza para sacudir sus pensamientos. No iba a cometer el mismo error de su hermano con Laura pues lo haría ver igual de débil.

Tania miro hacia la inmensidad del gran camión. Sus colores rojizos y la perfección en la misma falla que constituía el camión, le daba una magia especial al lugar. Debajo de ellos, el Rio Colorado, corría con la fuerza de mil años ya que era época de monzones. Estaba a punto de pasarle el lugar a Kanon cuando al ver hacia abajo, una familia acampaba cerca de la orilla del rio en lo que parecía ser uno de esos tipis de nativo americanos que de repente comenzaron a correr hacia una roca a varios metros arriba de sus cabezas. Tania pudo claramente ver como la que parecía ser la madre, por la figura más que nada, se agarraba la cabeza desesperada y comenzaba a gritar pidiendo auxilio. El problema radicó en que el camión no hacía eco, y no se escuchaba nada.

\- Kanon! Hay que pedir ayuda para esa pobre gente. Algo paso! - le dijo mientras le señalaba el lugar del incidente.

Kanon rápidamente se puso en alerta y puso atención a donde señalaba Tania. Con los catalejos pudo ver que varias personas se inclinaban sobre una roca y obviamente la señal allá para celular o radio era imposible debido a las condiciones del terreno.

\- Quédate aquí. Iré a ver en que puedo ayudar. – dijo Kanon

\- No! Yo voy contigo. – dijo Tania

\- Puede ser muy peligroso. – insistió Kanon

\- Entonces estamos de acuerdo. – dijo Tania sosteniendo la mano de Kanon con firmeza.

Kanon no se detuvo a seguir discutiendo y sin más, corrió hacia la orilla del camión donde pidió a Tania que se agarrara con fuerza mientras la abrazaba y se dejaba caer por los casi 800 metros que separaban el mirador de la base del camión.

Tania no dejo de mirar a Kanon. Ni siquiera veía hacia abajo. Acaso estaban locos? Acababan de saltar de forma suicida por el camión sin pensarlo! Pudo sentir que Kanon había colocado los pies en tierra y de algún modo le parecía tan natural que él pudiera hacer eso… después de todo… era Kanon.

El la bajo de sus brazos y comenzó a correr hacia donde estaba la familia empinada en lo que parecía un hueco entre las rocas, desde donde se escuchaba el llanto de un niño pequeño.

\- Podemos ayudarlos? – Preguntó Kanon a una pareja con dos jóvenes varones bastante fornidos que trataban desesperadamente de llegar hasta el niño.

\- Mi hijo ha caído en una hendidura y no podemos sacarlos – dijo la señora hecha un mar de llanto.

\- Tranquila mujer. Tal vez el señor Masauwu ha decidido llevárselo. – respondió el que parecía ser el jefe de la familia.

Kanon y Tania se asomaron por la grieta y vieron al niño de uno años llorando desconsoladamente unos 3 metros más abajo, sobándose un brazo pero con una de sus piernitas definitivamente en una posición que daba a entender que estaba rota. Desafortunadamente la grieta era apenas lo suficientemente ancha para que el niño pasara.

\- No podemos romper la roca porque eso comprometería la integridad física del niño – dijo Kanon – Y no puedo bajar por ahí. No quepo.

\- Sabes primeros auxilios? – pregunto Tania quitándose la mochila que traía al hombro.

\- Obvio que no. – dijo Kanon viendo como Tania se quitaba la sudadera que traía a la cadera y la hacía trizas.

\- Que carajos crees que estás haciendo? – preguntó Kanon

\- Voy por él.

\- No no vas.

\- Hasta donde sé, no eres mi dueño y además soy la única que cabe por aquí. – dijo Tania quitándose cualquier exceso de ropa para sorpresa de todos los presentes. – que busquen algunas ramas o algo con que entablillarlo y mientras ayúdame fajándome el pecho.

Kanon se quitó su playera e hizo unas tiras mucho más anchas. No estaba entendiendo ni la mitad de lo que Tania le decía, y no porque fuera un idiota, sino porque no podía creer que Tania tuviera los suficientes ovarios como para organizar y realizar el rescate casi sola.

Tania le dio a los jóvenes las tiras de ropa para que hicieran una cuerda trenzada con las tiras lo suficientemente fuerte como para sostenerla a ella o al niño y a los padres les ordenó improvisar alguna camilla, lo que hicieron fácilmente con los materiales que tenían para acampar.

Kanon en silencio apretaba lo mas que podía el pecho de Tania para que no se estorbara al pasar por la grieta mientras ella rezaba porque todo eso funcionara.

Casi un cuarto de hora más tarde, y enredada en la improvisada cuerda, Tania comenzó a bajar por los tres metros que la separaban del niño.

\- Estas bien? – preguntó Kanon mientras sostenía la cuerda.

\- Si. Esto esta húmedo. Y se escucha el rio correr… de hecho… como que es un brazo que esta semi húmedo – contestó Tania

\- Baja con mucho cuidado.

\- Bájame mas rápido. Estaré bien!

Kanon la obedeció y en pocos minutos Tania llegaba junto al niño, comprobaba que su pierna estaba rota, le daba un chocolate al niño para que se tranquilizara y lo inmovilizara en la camilla improvisada.

\- Kanon! Esta listo para que lo suban!

Kanon comenzó a subir la cuerda pero llego al punto que el niño no podría atravesar la grieta por los materiales con los que fue hecha la camilla.

\- Debe estar lloviendo cerca de aquí, pues el cauce del rio está subiendo – dijo uno de los jóvenes.

\- Rescatemos las cosas antes de quedarnos sin nada – dijo el otro haciendo que su hermano lo siguiera y solo se quedaran la pareja y Kanon.

\- Sujete esto – dijo Kanon al padre

Este lo obedeció y Kanon se hincó.

\- Cierra tus ojitos por favor para que no te caiga tierra – le dijo al niño.

\- Kanon… está entrando agua… - grito Tania.

\- Tranquila. Deja soluciono primero esto – dijo Kanon quien concentrándose, daba pequeños golpecitos a la grieta como si lo estuviera taladrando.

Tania no podía saber lo que estaba haciendo pues estaba más preocupada por averiguar de dónde entraba esa agua que ya estaba llegando a sus tobillos. Tal vez había otra grieta.

Kanon siguió en lo suyo intentando al menos tres veces que el niño pasara sin conseguirlo. Tania no quiso preocuparlo pero el agua le estaba llegando a las rodillas.

Un golpe más y la camilla pudo pasar sin problemas para beneplácito de toda la familia.

\- Gracias! Gracias! Son ustedes los Kachinas enviados a socorrernos – dijo la madre abrazando a Kanon mientras este desataba rápidamente la camilla para poder lanzar la cuerda improvisada a Tania.

\- Kachinas? Qué es eso?

Un ruido seco se escuchó desde ahí y los tres voltearon hacia la grieta donde vieron una gran cuarteadura que se hacía en la roca y un estruendo seguido del sonido del agua corriendo. Kanon corrió para sacar a Tania de ahí pero era demasiado tarde. La corriente del rio que había entrado de golpe en esa grieta, se había llevado a Tania.

 **Agosto 29, 18 pm**

 **Reservación Indoamericana**

 **Arizona, USA**

Tania abrió los ojos al sentirse amarrada como tamalito sin poder moverse. Apenas y podía ver de lo obscuro que estaba y era obvio que ya no estaba dentro de la cueva pues alcanzaba a ver las estrellas. Intento moverse y no pudo. Lo único que sabía era que estaba cerca de una fogata, calientita. Tanto, que sentía las mejillas ardiendo. Veía la sombra de alguien pasar junto a ella varias veces y cuando él se dio cuenta que estaba despierta, se dirigió hacia ella por lo que Tania logro ver que definitivamente era un anciano de alguna tribu nativo americana. Era bajo de estatura, una camisa de piel de ciervo y mocasines del mismo material junto con unos jeans ya descoloridos. Su pelo era largo y blanco, y sobresalía en un extraño ángulo bajo un viejo sombrero de fieltro cuya ala, antaño rígida, casi le caía sobre la cara. Una pluma gris y blanca colgaba del sombrero.

\- Tranquila. Está a salvo.

Tania asintió haciendo que le doliera la cabeza. La voz del hombre la tranquilizaba.

\- Dónde estoy? Donde está Kanon? – preguntó intentando mover manos y piernas pero le fue imposible.

\- Estas en la reserva Havasupai – dijo el hombre – Taiowa te trajo hasta aquí. Descansa.

Tania comenzó a retorcerse. Que descansar ni que nada. Tenía que encontrar a Kanon para ver que había pasado con el niño. Lo habrían rescatado? Lo último que recordaba había sido entrar a una especie de cueva donde debió perder el sentido de algún modo.

\- Suélteme. Necesito regresar. – insistió

\- A donde?

\- Con Kanon.

\- Y eso donde es?

\- Pues… cerca del Mirador de cristal del Gran canon – contestó Tania.

\- Ahí muchacha… El padre viento me ha dicho que en realidad, no tienes a donde regresar pues la persona que buscas, no está ahí.

Tania lo miró confundida. De qué rayos hablaba ese anciano. De verdad Kanon se había ido sin ella?

\- Veo confusión en tus ojos. Si prometes quedarte quieta, te mostrare algo muy interesante que desde luego será de tu completo interés.

Tania cerró los ojos. No tenia elección. No podía regresar si ya era de noche pues ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba. Asintió y el anciano pareció complacido. Caminó lejos de Tania hacia una bolsa del otro lado de la fogata de donde sacó un pedazo plano de yeso como el que usaría un niño para dibujar en el piso. Con la palma de la mano derecha, empezó a hacer presión sobre el yeso con un movimiento constante y circular. Mientras Tania miraba, aplastó el pedazo de yeso hasta reducirlo a un fino polvo sólo con la presión de sus manos. Cuando acabó, con sólo un montoncito de yeso pulverizado en la mano, Tania se dio cuenta de que la estaba observando. Ella había estado concentrada en sus manos y en la transformación del yeso en polvo, pero él había estado concentrado en ella. Sus ojos brillaban, y la sorpresa de Tania al ver que la observaba se desvaneció. El Hombre después se dio la vuelta, se arrodilló y empezó a rociar el yeso sobre la arena formando una línea alrededor de ellos. El puso sus manos sobre las mejillas de Tania. Su tacto era frío ahora que Tania estaba calientita entre las pieles, pero en sus ojos ardía una alegre llama. Tania supo sin necesidad de verlo que la huella de las manos de Pluma Negra lucía blanca y perfecta sobre su sucio rostro. Le quitó las ataduras de las pieles pero no dejo que ella saliera de ellas por completo. Hizo que ella se sentara, y después se sentó también. Tania no estaba segura de poder hablar aunque lo intentase, así que se quedó sentada y atenta. El anciano lanzó unas ramas verdes hacia la fogata. El humo se hizo más espeso, y pronto Tania no pudo ver imágenes como si prácticamente viera una pantalla de televisión.

Una linda chica muy parecida a ella estaba tomada del brazo de un chico casi idéntico a su hermano, solo que ambos vestían ropas muy abrigadoras. Un tercer chico, de largos cabellos como los de Kanon pero de un color que parecía verde, se situó poco a poco entre los dos. Iban para todos lados los tres hasta que el joven del cabello plateado comenzó a alejarse y solo quedaron la chica y el del cabello verde. Tania entrecerró los ojos para poder ver mejor. La mirada del chico era fría y calculadora pero cuando la veía a ella, cambiaban radicalmente. Después de unos minutos en los que Tania pudo ver claramente que estaban enamorados, el chico de cabello verde se despidió de la chica, quien en la siguiente imagen se notaba que había muerto días después de aliviarse de un varoncito, el cual quedó a resguardo del hermano, quien dejo a resguardo al recién nacido para vengar a su hermana. La visión cambio y ahora era Vlad y Kanon quienes peleaban fieramente… como si la historia estuviera condenada a ser repetida.

\- Que es esto? Que me quiere decir? – Preguntó Tania – Quienes eran ellos?

\- Parece que los dioses quisieron darte algún indicio de tu pasado y de tu futuro – dijo el anciano – Solo tú puedes encontrarle la solución a ese problema.

Tania frunció el ceño mientras veía como en el humo, Kanon fácilmente hacía daño a su hermano.

\- Pasado? Mi madre solo tuvo a mi tía Lucy y mi padre…

\- No muchacha esto viene de más atrás. – dijo el anciano – Y tu futuro no está muy lejano.

\- Pero… yo no aparezco en esta visión. De qué habla?

El Anciano hizo una señal con su mano y la visión desapareció dejando únicamente el humo regular de la fogata. Una corriente de aire frio paso frente a ellos y Tania comenzó a titiritar. El anciano le dio una taza de barro con una bebida caliente que ella se tomó rápidamente.

\- Pase lo que pase, no dejes que tu corazón se congele ante la frialdad de el – le dijo el anciano antes de hacerla que se recostara otra vez – Vendrán tiempos difíciles, pero si logras superar las pruebas, serás inmensamente feliz.

Tania quiso reclamar que necesitaba más información, pero la bebida caliente y las pieles en las que estaba envuelta hicieron que el sueno la reclamara.

Kanon y la familia de Havasupai llegaron a la reservación con el niño en brazos, pues después de aplicarle su healing y ayudarles a acomodar el hueso que no estaba roto sino dislocado, solo habían tenido que regresar a la reservación para poder pedir ayuda para encontrar a Tania, pues Kanon hubiera querido hacerlo él solo, pero sabía que Tania le reclamaría el hecho de abandonarlos a su suerte.

\- Vamos con Dos Lunas – dijo el jefe de la familia – Es el Jefe de la tribu y Chaman oficial. No somos muchos sabe? El nos dirá que hacer respecto a su compañera.

Kanon asintió y los siguió. Atravesaron varias chozas de madera hasta salir del otro lado donde Kanon no pudo evitar correr al reconocer algunas hebras platinadas sobresalir de un montón de pieles y relacionarlas de inmediato con Tania. Corrió a arrodillarse y estrechar a una dormida Tania entre sus brazos.

\- Tania preciosa… creí que te había perdido! – dijo tocando el cuello de Tania con su nariz – No sabes lo angustiado que estaba. Estaba a punto de romper las montanas de ser necesario con tal de encontrarte. No volveré a dejar que hagas algo tan estúpido como lo que hiciste. Me aterra de solo pensar que pude haberte perdido. Que no entiendes que ahora que mi hermano está casado tu eres lo único que puedo amar libremente?

Tania abrió los ojos lentamente.

\- Eres tú?

Kanon la colmó de besos mientras veía la alcancía que tenía en la frente y que habían cubierto de hierbas. Aplicó su healing para hacerla sentir mejor.

\- Tardaste… mucho…

\- Lo siento. Pero te tengo una buena noticia. Eres una heroína.

\- Heroína, cocaína… que mas da jeje… - decía sin poder abrir por completo los ojos como si los parpados le pesaran mucho.

\- Tontita.

Tania volvió a caer en un sueno muy profundo y Kanon simplemente la acomodó para que durmiera en sus brazos.

Dos lunas le puso una mano en el hombro.

\- Han salvado a uno de nuestros miembros más jóvenes de ser tragados por la madre tierra. Haremos una fiesta en su honor.

\- No. – dijo Kanon quitándole un mechón de cabello de la cara a Tania – Me la han devuelto sana y salva y es todo lo que yo quería. Solo déjennos pasar aquí la noche antes de volver a la ciudad.

Dos lunas asintió.

\- Tendrán mi cabaña que es la más grande. Ella es una luchadora y sus destinos están unidos. Pero solo si los orgullos de ambos logran entenderse, es que podrán vivir felices por siempre. Recuérdelo.

\- Lo hare. – dijo en tono de promesa mientras se levantaba con Tania en brazos.

Dos lunas dio instrucciones para que ellos estuvieran a solas en la cabaña y quedaran a sus ordenes en caso necesario, pero Kanon habría de velar el sueno de Tania agradeciendo a todos los dioses del Olimpo el no haberse llevado a Tania de su lado. Todo esto solo quedaría como un desagradable incidente del cual reirían cuando fueran viejos.

 **Agosto 29, 8 am**

 **Palacio Valhala**

 **Asgard, Noruega**

Fler despertó con el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Todas las damas de compañía de Hilda traían toda su ropa para colocarla en su respectivo lugar.

\- Se me ha levantado el castigo entonces? – pregunto aun adormilada.

\- La señora Hilda nos ha pedido que la ayudemos a arreglarse pues la espera para que tome el desayuno con ella

Fler no dijo nada y solo asintió. Ya le diría unas cuantas palabras a su hermana cuando la viera por haberla tenido encerrada tres días de la forma más ignominiosa posible.

Las damas le prepararon el baño, la ayudaron a asearse y a ponerse presentable para bajar. Se sorprendió un poco al ver que su vestido le quedaba perfectamente bien del abdomen a pesar de ya estar en su semana 18. Las damas en ningún momento la juzgaron ni le hicieron preguntas lo que se le hizo raro pero tampoco dijo nada.

Cuando bajo, con ojos rabiosos por encontrarse con su hermana, se vio sorprendida por varios miembros de la corte que la felicitaban de todo corazón, abrazándola, besándole el ruedo del vestido o simplemente haciéndole fiesta. Ella respondía alegremente y hasta el mal humor le bajaron. No sabía bien por qué tanta efusividad hacia ella, hasta que entró en el salón comedor y todos se pusieron de pie para vitorearla.

Confundida y curiosa, se sentó junto a su hermana como siempre, quien la recibió con una sonrisa.

\- Fler, hermana. Me alegra que finalmente puedas venir a convivir con nosotros – dijo Hilda

\- Si no me hubieras encerrado en mi recamara… - susurro Fler

\- Solo quería que descansaras. El camino a Asgard siempre es agotador sobre todo en alguien de tu condición – dijo recibiendo un vaso de leche de una de las cocineras entregándosela a su hermana

\- Robándome mi ropa? – volvió a susurrar Fler - que clase de descanso es ese.

Hilda sonrió y batió sus pestanas. Se veía tan hermosa que varios de los presentes suspiraron al verla, pero Fler sabía que después de ese gesto venia una mentira.

\- Mi querida Fler, lo único que hice fue mandar a agrandar la cintura de tus vestidos. – Fler se sorprendió. Así que por eso le quedaban bien.

\- Gracias, supongo. – contestó – Pero no lo vuelvas a hacer de ese modo.

\- Claro que no. Le pediremos a tu amiga ropa nueva para ti. Sera parte de tu ajuar.

Fler dejo el vaso en la mesa cuando sintió que la sangre dejó de circular por su cuerpo.

\- A… ajuar?

\- Claro queridita. Creí que ya estábamos de acuerdo en eso. Además, el vestido que me hizo tu amiga fue todo un éxito y pronto tendrá muchos pedidos de parte de mis amigas.

Fler paso saliva. Tan rápido había resuelto el problema?

\- Estoy más que segura que estarás contenta con los arreglos que hemos hecho para ti, Fler. – dijo en un tono que a Fler le dio miedo - Tu boda se llevara a cabo antes de un mes y ya todo el pueblo de Asgard festeja.

\- Que que? Estas…? – respiró hondo - ok ok… Con quien?

\- Importa?

\- Desde luego! Yo soy la que voy a pasar el resto de mi vida atada a él.!

\- Baja la voz. No hagas escándalos aquí. – ordenó Hilda – El señor Odín y toda su familia estuvo de acuerdo en que era lo mejor para todos.

Fler bajo la mirada y cerro los puños en su regazo.

\- Todos?

\- Bueno… - Dijo Hilda con renuencia – El señor Thor y el señor Loki no estaban muy de acuerdo pero finalmente recapacitaron y dieron su voto a favor.

Fler quería gritar, pero ella le había prometido a sus hermanos que lo haría así que no tenia alternativa.

Hilda sacó un hermoso brazalete blanco con figuras de flores. Se lo puso en la mano izquierda a Fler y sonrió.

\- De parte de la diosa Freya para darte buena suerte en tu matrimonio.

La atención de Hilda fue requerida del otro lado y Fler se hundió en su asiento. Tal como lo veía, su pecado de alguna vez haber amado a Camus, iba a pagarlo muy caro… y prácticamente toda la vida. Ya no tenía escapatoria.

 **Agosto 29, 10 am**

 **Taller de Hefestos.**

 **San Salvador, Bahamas**

Hefestos estaba tratando de encontrarle algún defecto técnico a la pieza que acababa Mu de mostrarle, pero a pesar de usar su binóculo, no podía encontrarlo. A pesar de eso, las piezas parecían muertas.

\- Muy bien Mu. Parece que Shion se quedaba un poco corto al alabar tus habilidades como artesano. – dijo haciendo que Mu se sonrojara.

\- Agradezco sus palabras Maestro – dijo Mu – Pero todo se lo debo a usted.

\- Solo tengo una pequeña pregunta, bueno tal vez dos.

Mu asintió dándole permiso para hacerlas.

\- Por que las piezas finales siempre las haces con piedras moradas? – dijo a Mu haciendo que este se sorprendiera. No se había dado cuenta de ese detalle. – Y porque siempre vas y las tiras al mar?

\- Con todo respeto Maestro – dijo Mu – El precio del curso incluía los materiales, lo que hace que las piezas finales sean mías y… prefiero hacer eso con ellas.

\- Y lo del color?

\- No sé.

Fes roló los ojos. Mientras Mu no se abriera, eso no iba a funcionar.

\- Tomate cinco minutos – dijo Fez – Volveremos a empezar.

Mu se retiró en silencio hacia la playa mientras que Fez iba a su frigo bar por una botella de agua. Su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar.

F Hola?

S Fez! Buenos Días

F Shion! Que milagro. Como estas?

S Muy bien. Como van con ese proyecto?

F Pues… te diré.

S Que sucede? Acaso Mu no está a la altura de tus cursos?

F No. No podría decir eso pero…

S Pero qué?

F Esta tirando una pequeña fortuna en piezas solamente por sus huevos lemurianos. Termina la pieza, la apruebo y va y la tira al mar. Yo la recupero y la escondo pero igual es extraño.

S Mmm…

F Tienes alguna idea de por qué?

S Si. Pero no puedo estar seguro.

F Corazón roto puede ser?

S Lo más probable.

F Tiene sentido. Sera difícil sacarlo de eso no?

S Si, un poco pero no imposible. El es el único que puede hacerse cargo de su propia vida.

F En serio? Lo vas a dejar así? Que paso con el padre amoroso que…

S El padre solo puede dar consejos. Es responsabilidad del hijo tomarlos o no.

F De plano vas a agarrar ese plan?

S Si.

F A ver si no te arrepientes luego.

S Ya veremos. Podrías pasarme a Mu?

F Uhhh? Y… tu telequinesis? se averió.

S No. Solo tengo prohibida usarla en esta casa.

F Jajajaja en serio? Jajajaja

S No te rías. Es más difícil de lo que se escucha.

F No si me rio de que te agarraron de los tanates amigo mío. Esa rubia es peligrosa.

S Bueno me lo pasas o que.

F Ya voy jajaja

…

…

M Hola?

S Buenos días Mu. Como va todo por allá?

M Muy bien Maestro. Estoy aprendiendo mucho. Y ustedes?

S Pues… supongo que bien. Adaptándonos. Te llamo porque Kyoko le pidió a Mayura que le diera mi teléfono y a la vez que yo le diera tu teléfono y…

M Creí que nadie tenía su nuevo número. Porque Mayura tendría su número.

S En serio Mu? En serio eso es lo único que se te ocurre preguntar?

M Se me hizo curioso, es todo

S Ok. Te decía. Kyoko te llamara en cualquier momento. Parece que le prometiste…

M Ya sé. Yo siempre cumplo mi palabra. No tiene por que repetirlo

S Bueno, no sé de que estás hablando pero bueno. Solo era para avisarte que te llamara hoy mismo.

M Gracias Maestro. Creo que ya lo está haciendo pues mi celular esta vibrando.

S Suerte Mu. Si necesitas algo, avísame.

M Gracias de nuevo.

Mu le entregó el teléfono a Hefestos quien le hizo una señal que contestara su celular afuera. Mu salió hacia la playa.

M Hola?

K Mu?

M Hola Kyoko. Como van las cosas por allá?

K En el santuario? Es un caos. Pero ni que debo decirte si ya debes de saberlo.

M Puedo imaginarlo. Pero tu como estas?

K Sigo preocupada por mi hermana. Nadie sabe nada de ella desde que dejo la escuela y me preguntaba si… si tu…

M Si puedo ayudarte a encontrarla?

K Por favor.

M Desde luego. Tienes su foto?

K Te la envié. Es la ultima que tengo de ella.

M Tan pronto termine el curso, me pondré a buscarla.

K Gracias Mu. Lamento lo de la última vez. Sabes que no espero que…

M Pero yo si estoy dispuesto a cumplirlo.

K Qué?

M Porque no? Sé que te gusto por las situaciones que se dieron y, no me eres del todo indiferente.

K Si pero tú ya tenias a alguien…

M No. Estoy tan soltero como alguien puede estarlo. Cuando regrese a Grecia hablaremos de eso

K Está bien. Solo encuentra a mi hermana si?

M Te lo prometo.

Kyoko interrumpió la conexión seguramente porque estaba dentro del santuario y no quería ser descubierta.

Mu revisó su celular y efectivamente tenia la imagen de una chica pelirroja que hubiera reconocido en cualquier lugar y una sonrisa algo vengativa apareció en su rostro. Shaka no quería nada con él? Le daría nuevos motivos para que lo odiara y con buena razón.

 **Agosto 29, 7am**

 **Cafetería**

 **Atenas, Grecia.**

Eris observaba a Artemisa caminar de un lado a otro en su recamara mientras se veía coquetamente al espejo. Parecía extrañamente feliz. La había visto salir desde muy temprano por las mañanas y regresar a las cinco toda cansada, con las piernas hinchadas pero muy tranquila y lista para alimentarse con lo que Eris le tenía preparado. Eris estaba algo preocupada. Parecía estar extrañamente a gusto entre los humanos y aunque ahora que estaba a solas con ella volvía a ser la misma arrogante y altanera de siempre, cuando estaba sola parecía preferir a los humanos y no a sus pares divinos.

\- De nuevo al centro comercial hermanita? – preguntó a pesar de que ella ya sabía el lugar y nombre de a donde su hermana trabajaba

\- No. Hoy iré a la Disco así que no me esperes despierta. – Contestó Misa retocando su gloss.

Lanzándole una mirada de ni se te ocurra seguirme, Misa salió rumbo al café donde trabajaba. Esa noche había música en vivo y ella que compartía el amor a la música con su Hermano Apolo, quería escuchar a los músicos, sin importarle que tuviera que trabajar en su día libre y saliendo de su propia boca la proposición a su jefa, quien sin chistar acepto.

 **Flashback**

Eris aun dormía cuando Artemisa se despertó. La miró dormir por un rato. No podía dejar de pensar en el golpe a su orgullo que había sido el que Eris la hubiera llamado una inútil, parasito social y mantenida. Su persona, diosa o humana simplemente no podían ser objeto de esas descripciones. Pensando en eso, se vistió con lo primero que encontró, se embolso 250 euros que Eris había dicho que era para la comida de tres días, se bebió todo un cartón de néctar de manzana y salió caminando sin rumbo.

Había visto como se movía Eris en sus negocios haciendo negocios, amenazas y otras cosas por computadora. Se desenvolvía con una naturalidad que la hizo sentir envidia. Durante esos pocos días que habían estado viviendo en el departamento de Laura, había visto llegar a hombres que parecían poderosos solicitando el favor de Eris y esta, cobrándoles sumas generosas que desaparecían con la misma facilidad con que llegaban según Eris por el pago de sueldos y desde luego la manutención de sus hijas con quienes charlaba por la noche, de las cuales aparte de las que estaban aun estudiando, se enorgullecía principalmente de una que era especialista en contención de epidemias haciendo su trabajo social en algún lugar de África.

Artemisa entonces comenzó a soñar con algún día presumir las bondades de su bebé a los demás olímpicos y decirles que su linaje no era inútil y que a diferencia de otros semidioses, sus hijos si amaban a la humanidad...

Pensando en esas cosas, se detuvo frente a un local tipo cafetería puesto que en el escaparate frente a la calle había un letrero anunciando 3 plazas, mesera, ordenanza y lavador de platos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la chica que anteriormente fuera la diosa de la luna, ingreso al local, entrevistándose directamente con una migrante costarricense, una hermosa morena de cabellos azabache llamada Sandra:

\- entonces, ¿no tienes experiencia laboral?

\- es que, en mi familia siempre hemos tenido gente que haga las cosas para nosotros y pues, puede decirse que me escape de casa al resultar embarazada - dijo Misa en una mentira que era verdad en parte.

\- en serio? – dijo la chica - Pues, creo que puedo ayudarte con algo pero deberás comenzar desde abajo. Ven. Te enseñare como lavar platos, puedes comenzar ahora?

Artemisa asintió y la siguió hasta el área de la cocina y luego hasta el gran mueble que serviría para lo que debía ser su labor. Sandra le enseño a la diosa de la luna la forma correcta sobre como lavar platos y media docena de platos y algunas tazas hechos añicos, bastaron para que Artemisa encontrara el ritmo correcto y se acomodara a la labor, y por supuesto, jamás se percato de que Eris la había seguido y miraba sorprendida como su hermana había sido capaz de hacer a un lado su orgullo divino y estaba en ese local trabajando como nadie se lo esperaba, dando muestras de que quería y podía ser mejor que muchos de los que vivían en el Olimpo.

 **Fin del flashback**

Misa salió del departamento bailoteando. Le encantaba sentirse libre y menos dependiente de Eris, quien siempre le daba un poco cantidad de dinero para cuando se fuera a "vaguear", pero lo que ella ignoraba era que Misa solo estaba viviendo de su sueldo pues ese dinero lo guardaba bajo su almohada. Parecía olvidar las cuentas bancarias que Apolo le había abierto y en el cual le depositaba una buena cantidad mensual.

Al llegar a su trabajo en el café, Misa se cambio de vestimenta, colocándose su uniforme de Maid, y yéndose directamente al lavaplatos.

La noche comenzó y todo parecía ser digno de una velada en el Olimpo: primero llegó un Haitiano con su Saxofón interpretando varias melodías hermosas, incluyendo el tema "sacred" que tanto apasionaba a Misa desde la primera vez que lo había oído, Luego una violinista llamada "Kinki" interpreto varios solos magistrales de violín.

Cuando ella termino, se dio un receso para la venta de cocteles, café, vino y algunos bocadillos ligeros y fue en ese momento cuando Sandra llamo a Misa.

\- Ven! deja eso y lo lavas mañana. solo ven que ellos son magníficos – dijo con voz emocionada - Por eso los deje al final! Se hacen llamar el trió "plata pura".

\- En serio? Nombre mas ridículo no pudieron encontrar? - respondió Sandra

\- Créeme el nombre no importa pues su talento es único y ellos también están que ufff.

Segundos después se hizo el anuncio al trió y estos se apropiaron del escenario.

El pelilila Crystal, el rubio Albiore y el peliceleste Orfeo durante una hora deleitaron con su música a los presentes antes de despedirse. Terminado el concierto, los tres se dirigieron hacia una mesa en la terraza y Sandra envió a Misa a atenderles. Misa, quien había caído en los efectos de aquella música celestial, se creyó afortunada pero pudo ver en el rostro de las verdaderas meseras, que ellas daban gracias por no atender al trió, que ocurría?

Al acercarse a la mesa, Misa abrió grandes los ojos. Delante de los tres chicos, una figura castaña, que conocía tan bien como su propio reflejo estaba en la mesa sentada. Athena la barrio de arriba abajo un poco celosa de su belleza.

\- Y tu quien eres? – dijo Athena de manera muy pedante - Nunca te había visto en esta cafetería y mira que suelo venir seguido.

Artemisa sonrió. Su hermana tampoco la había reconocido.

\- Me llamo Misa y hoy seré su mesera - dijo la diosa lunar.

\- Misa? - pregunto Athena alarmada pues sabia su hermana (de la que se decía había desaparecido del Olimpo hacia unos días) que Artemisa amaba ese sobrenombre - se puede saber de dónde sacaste ese apodo? Porque no es un nombre-

Athena sintió cierta curiosidad por ver si su hermana no estaba frente a ella espiándola a favor de Hera. Eso ya sería el colmo.

\- La señorita es muy inteligente - dijo sinceramente – En realidad lo adopte porque soy súper fan de Amane Misa, personaje de Death Note

Athena la miro con cierta desconfianza, pero Misa le devolvió la mirada desafiante, cosa que Artemisa nunca haría, pues prefería irse por la tangente. Al ver eso Athena dejo de sentir sospechas de la identidad de la joven, aun así, le había caído mal pues su belleza distraía a sus caballeros frente a ella.

\- Y entonces… sabes o no hacer tu trabajo? – dijo Athena atacándola con mal humor – Limpia la mesa y sírvenos 3 cafés y un agua mineral.

Misa sonrió con coquetería.

\- Perdone señorita, pero es que como no estoy acostumbrada a estar ante chicas lindas que se visten como rameras...

Athena se levantó de pronto haciendo sobresaltar a Misa, mas no retrocedió ni un paso. No se iba a dejar humillar de su hermana ni ahora ni nunca.

\- Que dijiste escuincla?

Athena volteó hacia sus tres caballeros pero estos se hicieron los occisos.

\- lo lamento mi diosa, pero líos de mujeres no son para nosotros dijo Crystal.

\- Además si usted quiere que juguemos a la traición, pues entonces no la podemos defender - mencionó Orfeo

\- qué? la niña mimada con complejo de ramera no puede defenderse sola? – insistió Misa dándole la espalda – Salen 3 cafés y un agua mineral!

Athena deseaba con todo su corazón darle una bofetada a esa chiquilla insolente, pero para su desgracia, los acuerdos que había firmado hacia unas semanas la obligaban a respetar la integridad física de esa joven, especialmente porque estaba embarazada y porque sentía el cosmos residual de Eris en ella y sin santos que la protegieran, no entraría en batalla.

Misa fue por las bebidas que pidieron con ayuda de las demás meseras y llevando la charola con mucho cuidado. Sirvió primero los cafés y apenas acababa de depositar el ultimo café en la mesa cuando Athena se movió deliberadamente para derramarle el agua en su uniforme.

\- Ups. Lo siento – dijo Athena sin sentirlo.

\- No se preocupe. – dijo Misa entre dientes.- En un momento se lo repongo.

\- Es solo agua. Un poco de agua no hace daño – dijo Athena con indiferencia creyendo que había ganado la partida, pero no esperaba que Artemisa fuera a la cocina y regresara con un vaso en una mano y la jarra completa con hielos en la otra, misma que se la echo por completo a su hermana en la cabeza.

\- Es solo agua. Un poco de agua no hace daño – repitió Misa poniendo el vaso con agua mineral frente a ellos dándose media vuelta para irse directo a la cocina con mucha dignidad.

Athena se levantó como resorte y hubiera arremetido contra ella de no haber visto a Eris entrar interponiéndose entre ellas y reírse de cómo su putivestido se transparentaba por lo mojado.

\- Y tú qué haces aquí? – dijo Athena aunque Artemisa pensó exactamente lo mismo

\- Yo? nada, solo salí a dar una vuelta y vine a mi cafetería favorita – respondió Eris sin que Misa se diera cuenta – Que no sabías que vivo en un humilde apartamento a tres cuadras de este lugar?

\- No te creo - dijo la diosa de la sabiduría.

\- y si primero te secas? - Eris le hizo un ademan a Misa quien por instinto intuyo que era un "Lárgate y manda a alguien más con una toalla" y así lo hizo.

Unos minutos después, Eris trajo a través de un portal un hermoso vestido de los suyos propios para Athena, y haciendo que los santos se voltearan, la cubrió con una suave neblina mientras su hermana se cambiaba.

\- Esa mujer me las va a pagar! – exclamó molesta y humillada

\- No harás tal cosa – dijo Eris - Ella esta aquí por recomendación mía porque es hija única de un mafioso que me servía y murió por tanto es mi responsabilidad moral.

\- Sigues siendo una estúpida- Reclamó Athena - haz como yo, consigo huérfanos, les prohíbo tener una familia y me sirven, mueren y los reemplazo sin tener que soltar dineros a sus familias

Tres pares de ojos se abrieron enormes ante esta declaración. Pero entonces… por que se rumoraba que los dorados habían sido obligados precisamente a tener familia?

\- no gracias. soy más feliz siendo infeliz yo sola que haciendo infelices a otros – dijo Eris - bueno, mis negocios hacen infeliz a mucha gente pero no es mi culpa, yo solo doy ordenes, quienes deciden como administrar son mis allegados, así que en teoría no es mi culpa ¿y tú? Que me cuentas? aun amas a Ares?

El rubor cubrió las mejillas de Athena

\- como se te ocurre semejante estupidez? Hace siglos que olvide el amor que le tenía. Es más, hasta puedo asegurarte que sería capaz de asesinarlo de darse la oportunidad...

Eris lanzó la carcajada una vez más.

\- o sea que si lo amas, verdad? - Eris sabia donde tocar para hacer sufrir a Athena.

\- ustedes, vayan a la planta baja a comer algo! – dijo Athena a sus santos - Nos reuniremos después

Los santos agradecieron enormemente el hecho de dejar de escuchar cosas que no debían y se fueron a una mesa en la planta baja, mientras las dioses seguían en su charla, una charla que Eris había iniciado para que Athena se olvidara de Misa.

En cuanto los tres se sentaron en una nueva mesa, todas las meseras llegaron al momento ofreciéndoles sus servicios, pero Albiore pidió que les atendiera la misma que había enojado a Athena.

\- en que puedo servirles? - pregunto una nerviosa Misa a sus clientes.

Sus ojos parecían llorosos pues había estado llorando pensando en que Athena haría que la despidieran de su trabajo.

\- Podrías traernos dos refrescos de naranja y un café - dijo Orfeo, quien se quedo clavado en los ojos de la diosa, haciendo a Artemisa sonrojarse y salir casi corriendo por su pedido.


	212. Chapter 212

**Capitulo 210**

 **Agosto 29, 5PM**

 **Casa de Ares**

 **Bagdad, Irak**

Samira terminó de rezar junto a la fuente decorada del jardín sobre su tapete especial para eso de color azul turquesa. Pensaba que posiblemente seria de las ultimas veces que podría rezar hincada pues cada vez mas las rodillas le dolían por el aumento de peso y forzosamente necesitaba ayuda para levantarse. Justo en ese momento, Francine, la chica muda detrás de la burka, le brindaba su brazo para que pudiera hacerlo.

\- Shukran Francine. Siempre tan amable – dijo con una sonrisa.

Francine le abrió la silla del jardín donde ya tenia preparado unos bocadillos para ella bajo la lona que utilizaba para hacer sombra y después regreso para entregarle su tapete perfectamente doblado.

\- Es un día caluroso verdad Francine, aunque… siempre es así en medio del desierto.

Se sirvió un poco de jugo y el sonido de las aspas de un ruidoso Helicóptero, así como todo el polvo que alzó, terminaron con la Paz del lugar. Se escucharon a una docena de los guardias de su suegro correr hacia el, mientras que las pocas mujeres que le hacían el aseo y la comida, corrieron hacia el lado contrario:

\- Sera alguien importante? – pensó mientras que vio que Francine no se movió, por lo que ella dejó de prestarle atención.

Después de unos minutos, el sopor del desierto comenzó a darle sueno, pero para su fortuna, su celular empezó a sonar:

S Hola?

N Samiraaaaaaaaaaaaaa

S Niv? Hola!

N Samira, Samiraa, Samiraaaaaaaaaaa!

S Niv! Por Allah! Contrólate! Que te tiene tan emocionada?

N Me voy a casaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar

S Que que? Cuando? Donde? Como sucedió?

N Necesito que vengas y seas mi madrina!

S Niv! A ver… respira hondo y profundo…

N (inhala… exhala)

S Repíteme… cuando te vas a casar?

N Una semana

S Niv! Por que la premura?

N No estoy muy segura pero… que importa? Voy a ser la señora de Taurus por fin! Y todas las malditas lagartonas podrán irse muy lejos.

S Esos celos Niv… Ya te dije que el solo tiene ojos para ti.

N Y así debe ser. Vendrás verdad?

S Oh queridita, No puedo

N Pero… por que?

S La doctora dice que es peligroso en mi estado por la Altura y tanto tiempo sentada.

N Oh no! No podemos exponer a tu nenita. Es por eso que no has regresado?

S Este… si, Seguro.

N Entonces como me vas a ayudar con mi vestido de novia?

S De la misma forma con la que puedo estar presente en tu boda Niv: Skype.

N Uhhh?

S Videoconferencia. Así como en la fiesta de Laura.

N Ahhh! Si! Podemos pedirle a Zita o a alguien mas que tenga el celular y así podrás darme tu opinión y estar conmigo en el día mas feliz de mi vida!

S Hacia mucho tiempo que no escuchaba a alguien estar tan emocionada con su matrimonio.

N (suspiro) Crees que me veo demasiado ansiosa?

S Solo un poquito. Pero no lo veo malo. Se aman mucho ustedes dos.

N Sabes? Mi papa esta aquí conmigo.

S De verdad? Eso es maravilloso.

N También por eso acepte hacerlo con premura. No quería que se fuera sin verme casada. Creo que hasta va a llorar.

S La mayoría de los padres amorosos lo hacen. Y ya tienes planeado todo?

N A decir verdad… no!

S No te vas a casar en un campo de futbol, o si?

N Jajaja esa seria una idea muy original pero… no. Quiero verme muy bonita para Alde y que no se le olvide quien es su amor.

S Jajaja Niv… tu eres preciosa de cualquier forma. Quieres que te ayude?

N Te lo agradecería muchísimo. Pero no te quito mucho tiempo?

S Ay queridita. Me serviría mucho. Además a eso me dedico, Verdad?

N Creí que como te habías separado de Milo…

S Eso… es otra cosa Niv. Pero las conexiones las sigo teniendo.

N Entonces… al rato que suba con Zita te puedo llamar? Para que ella sea mis ojos?

S Claro que si. Pero ya no puede ser un cosplay.

N Por que no? Era mi segunda opción!

S Porque así se caso Shaina.

N Bueno… tengo una tercera. Te la digo al rato?

S Si nena. Tengo otras cosas que platicarte pero…

Samira vio como Francine se dirigía apresuradamente hacia ella para llevársela y supo de inmediato lo que estaba pasando.

S Niv… tengo que colgar. Mi suegro llego de improviso y… (bip bip bip)

N Samira? Samira? Estas bien? Samira!

Francine la movía lo mas rápido que podía hacia un ala de la casa donde Samira debía de permanecer con las visitas importantes.

\- Ya voy Francine! No puedo moverme tan rápido – reclamó.

La pobre monja obscura prácticamente la empujó a una salita adjunta a la biblioteca cerrándola con candado justo antes de que dos figuras masculinas, Ares y Zeus, pasaran discutiendo junto a ella sin prestarle mayor atención.

\- Ya hijo perdóname la vida! Entiende que las presiones del trabajo y de tu hermana…

\- Y tu entiende que me vale madres! – contestó Ares antes de cerrar la puerta de la biblioteca de un portazo – Que necesito hacer para que me dejen con mi dolor un ratito, eh?

\- Cual dolor? Tu madre dijo que ya te había dicho que te íbamos a regresar tus privilegios – reclamó Zeus

Ares se sentoo en su escritorio con las piernas cruzadas sobre el.

\- Acabo de perder a mi hijo y a mi mejor amiga y preguntas cual dolor? Que insensible te has vuelto! – dijo encendiendo su Hookha – Tomo unos días libres para cogerme a… digo, para distraerme de todo y vas y me lo arruinas.

\- Oh Vamos! Que te compre quien no te conozca. Tu? El dios de la guerra llorando por su hijo?

\- Como vas a saberlo tu, si tu prole te es indiferente – exclamó Ares en tono dolido – También te recuerdo que ya no soy el Dios de la Guerra gracias a ti y bueno, ya me trajiste aquí y me sacaste de mis casillas. Supongo que me necesitas para algo o no te hubieras tomado la molestia. Suéltalo.

Zeus se sirvió un vaso del trago mas fuerte que encontró en la mesita lateral del escritorio.

\- Bueno, si. Últimamente he recibido llamadas algo "desesperadas" de ciertos lideres que me han informado que sus armas no han llegado a destino. Convenientemente algunos de ellos están luchando entre si y han tenido que pactar un cese al fuego.

\- Y eso a mi me importa porque…

Zeus azotó ambas manos en el escritorio de su primogénito, haciendo que este bajara las piernas y le pusiera atención.

\- Porque nos estas haciendo perder dinero a todos!

\- Eres el Rey de los dioses. Para que querrías dinero? Además ya tienes demasiado. – declaró Ares fijándose en una ligera sombra detrás del librero como si hubiera alguien detrás.

\- Eso no importa. Ya me hablaron Odín y Seth. No los quiero merodeando por mi casa con sus chilladeras así que por favor, ponte a trabajar! Además no me tienes muy contento – dijo Zeus

\- Uy! Estoy temblando. – Se burló Ares – Ya me castigaste, me quitaste mi divinidad, mis vacaciones, mi tranquilidad… y ahora quieres que te ayude? Ja!

\- Vamos! Sabes que somos muchos los involucrados…

\- Jeje si… hasta el querubín mayor…

\- No. Miguel no esta involucrado. El no sabe que Hermes hace las entregas por medio de su compañía.

\- Hablaba de "el otro" – dijo Ares viéndose las uñas – Sabes? En realidad… estoy pensando en cambiar de giro.

\- No juegues con eso… - repitió Zeus

Ares sonrió. No lo pensaron bien cuando le quitaron su divinidad? Pues que se jodan. O todos coludos o todos rabones.

\- Ultimadamente padre, tu no tienes ninguna participación en mi negocio de las Guerras, ni Seth, ni Odín… entonces que les importa si hay paz o no? Acaso las oraciones ya no son negocio para ustedes?

Zeus frunció el ceño. Ese cinismo de su hijo…

\- Nuestros intereses son mucho mas pesados que tus estúpidas guerras: Gas Natural, petróleo, minerales…

\- Ahhh estúpidas, estúpidas, pero vienes a suplicarme que las continúe, no? – dijo Ares Fastidiado

\- Obviamente el dinero con la venta de armas no son cualquier cosa según me dicen. Tanto como para que le prestes dinero a tu madre, tengas esta casa y mil cosas mas…

\- Si tu quieres mas, yo también. – contestó Ares – Enviare las armas y atizare el fuego si 1, me devuelves mi cosmos y me pagas lo que le di a mama…

\- Claro que no! Son sus asuntos!

\- Y 2, Me quitas de encima a la Sicario que esta afuera y me quiere matar.- dijo muy serio – Me subestiman.

Ares sonrió mientras hablaba. La cara de su padre le decía que con tal de no perder cualquiera que fuera su negocio, le podría pedir eso y mas y se lo concedería. Y pues si tenia la oportunidad de joderlo… Pero Zeus sopesaba las consecuencias y no contestó de inmediato y Ares se levantó de su asiento.

\- Llevas mucha prisa, Padre? Porque tengo que meterme a bañar ya que no me dejaste ni cambiarme de ropa…

\- Esta bien! Esta bien… tu ganas! – dijo Zeus – No pasa de esta semana que te conceda lo que pides…

\- Y no le dirás a mi madre que me pagaste lo que le presté…

\- Por que le daría la satisfacción? – preguntó Zeus entre dientes – Estoy pensando seriamente en divorciarme…

\- Otra vez? – se burló Ares – La ultima vez que la dejaste, regresaste rogándole que te aceptara de nuevo

El color se le subio a la cara del Rey de los dioses.

\- Debí haber tomado demasiado ese día.

Ares lanzó una carcajada que cesó cuando del otro lado de la biblioteca se escuchó que algo caía y se rompía.

\- Ponte cómodo Padre, no tardo. Estas en MI casa. – dijo Ares saliendo de la biblioteca y entrando en la siguiente puerta viendo que Samira estaba lívida y hecha un ovillo en uno de los sillones.

No tenia que ser genio para darse cuenta que había escuchado todo.

 **Agosto 29, 6 pm**

 **Escaleras Doradas**

 **Santuario de Athena, Grecia**

Alde cargaba a Niv en su espalda para subir las escaleras. Reían de lo felices que eran los dos y de que querían compartir su felicidad con todos.

\- Por cierto Alde, Mu va a venir? – preguntó Niv

\- No le he llamado Peque. No hasta que no tengamos definida la fecha y hora. – contestó Alde – Pero yo se que no me fallara.

\- El seria tu padrino?

\- Obviamente. Es mi mejor amigo aunque últimamente ande medio aborregado jeje

Niv se quedó callada un momento.

\- Crees que el esposo de Zita se moleste si le pido a ella ser mi madrina? Se lo hubiera pedido a Samira pero pues dice que ya no la dejan volar.

\- No creo que se moleste Peque… Shura adora a su esposa y hará lo que sea para hacerla feliz. – contestó Alde con una sonrisa.

\- Como tu?

\- Exacto

Niv le dio un beso en la mejilla y siguieron subiendo. A la mitad de la escalera entre Sagitario y Capricornio se encontraron a Geist quien estaba subiendo despacio con Sammy en brazos. Alde inmediatamente se detuvo y ayudó a bajar a Niv.

\- Buenas Tardes – le dijo – La ayudo?

\- Gracias pero…

\- Sin peros y ni le preguntes Alde… - dijo Niv al sentir la presencia de ambas – Hacia donde iban?

\- La llevaba de regreso a su habitación – contestó Geist – No le dieron autorización para quedarse con nosotras.

\- Yo la llevo – dijo Alde tomando a Sammy quien ni siquiera parpadeo

\- Gracias Caballero. – dijo Geist – Entonces yo bajaré al recinto porque…

Niv la interrumpió.

\- No por favor. Acompáñame! Voy a la casa de Zita y haremos cosas de chicas! – dijo Alegremente

\- Gracias pero yo no debo…

\- No hemos podido convivir lo suficiente y quiero conocer a todas las mujeres que conocen a mi Alde – dijo Niv – No acepto un No.

Geist sonrió por debajo de su mascara. Era su imaginación o la señora de Taurus parecía querer saber con quien se había metido su pareja?

\- Esta bien. Ya rompí la regla al subir las escaleras principales. – dijo Geist – No creo que me vaya peor con Mayura por no avisarle.

\- Yeah! Vamos! – dijo tomándola del brazo a lo que Geist pegó un pequeño brinco por la falta de costumbre – No muerdo.

Los tres comenzaron a subir el tramo que les faltaba para llegar a la casa dorada de Capricornio, cuando se dieron cuenta que Liz venia bajando las escaleras con Europa detrás.

\- Hola Liz! Haciendo ejercicio antes de la cena? – preguntó Alde despreocupado – Hola Europa!

\- Buenas tardes Sr. Alde – respondió Europa con una pequeña reverencia como el protocolo lo indicaba, pues Aldebarán portaba su armadura al estar en servicio.

\- Hola Tortolos! Ya me dijeron las buenas nuevas – dijo Liz abrazando a Niv en un impulso y para que se le olvidara también con quien venia - Geist! Me ahorraste el ir hasta allá jiji.

\- señorita Elizabeth… - respondió Geist también en tono formal

\- Europa por que no te adelantas para prepararle el baño a Sammy? Si el patriarca la ve así de sucia en la mesa se va a disgustar – dijo Liz

\- Si señorita – respondió antes de volverse por el mismo camino un poco lento para el gusto del agudo sentido de Niv.

Se hizo un incomodo silencio antes de que Zita saliera:

\- Amiguiiiiiiiiiiiis! Llegaste! – dijo Zita – Buenas tardes a todos. Pasen, pasen… Liz… Geist! Ustedes también.

\- Alde… - dijo Niv haciendo señales para que bajara hacia ella.

\- Si peque?

Niv lo tomó de ambas mejillas y le dio un beso bastante apasionado frente a las demás chicas haciendo que Aldebarán se sonrojara.

\- Saludos a todos allá arriba – dijo Niv acomodándose el labial antes de seguir a Zita.

\- Si… Saludos… - murmuro Alde aun borracho y tambaleante de amor quien comenzó a subir los escalones así, lo que hizo reír a Liz y Geist.

Las cuatro entraron a la casa.

\- Esta tu marido en casa, Zita? – preguntó Liz

\- Ja! Es pregunta capciosa? No. Estamos solitas. Quien se encuera primero? – respondió la pelirroja.

\- Yo pido mano – dijo Liz quitándole la mascara a Geist echándose a correr al espejo para ponérsela.

\- Hey! – dijo Geist comenzando a corretear a Liz por toda la casa.

Zita fue directamente a la cocina con Niv. Comenzó a preparar los bocadillos.

\- Deja de celarlo Niv.

\- No lo estoy celando. – contestó Niv – Solo me dieron ganas de darle un beso. Esta prohibido o que?

\- Jaja no lo se. Por que no se lo preguntas a la dueña del lugar? – respondió.

\- Uy no! Mejor lo sigo haciendo hasta que me reganen. – comentó Niv – Por cierto. Pude comunicarme con Samira.

Zita dejo lo que estaba haciendo.

\- En serio? Que te dijo?

\- Pues… que no podrá venir a mi boda pero me ayudara a organizarla desde donde esta!. No es linda? - dijo Niv – Ya me dijo que no debo hacer cosplay porque eso ya lo hizo Shaina. Supongo que se refiere a que dirán que le copie la idea o algo así.

\- Y ya tienes un plan B?

\- Si. Pero hasta no hablar con Samira no lo diré o se me va a salar – contestó Niv haciendo un gesto con las manos para quitarse la mala suerte. – Te ayudo?

\- Toma llévate las frituras – respondió Zita poniéndole una ligera Charola en las manos, la bolsa enrollada en la boca y las servilletas en la cabeza. – Jijiji así no damos dos vueltas

Las chicas salieron de la cocina con todas las manos ocupadas y Liz y Geist las alcanzaron para ayudarlas.

\- Gracias Chicas. La verdad es que nunca tengo tantas visitas y me alegro – dijo la anfitriona – Ando muy solita aquí abajo ahora que mi marido tiene a su amante allá arriba.

Las tres comenzaron a ahogarse con sus papitas.

\- Que Shura que? Con quien? – pregunto Liz

\- A quien tenemos que golpear? – dijo Niv muy seria haciendo ademan de matón.

\- Jijiji lo siento. Debí ser mas especifica. – contestó Zita sirviéndoles agua de sabor – Así le digo a su trabajo desde que la "señorita Sasha" esta a cargo. Ya casi ni lo veo y cuando hay tiempo el esta cansado o no esta de humor… Ya me rendi. – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Las chicas se vieron entre si.

\- Tal vez, solo tiene que acostumbrarse al cambio – sugirió Geist – El Caballero de Sagitario es muy conocido por su naturaleza reservada y con un autocontrol admirable. Tal vez también tiene problemas para adaptarse como muchas personas de por acá.

\- Es cierto – asintió Liz – He escuchado murmuraciones respecto a lo que pasó con el maestro Shion y los demás… No se si sea cierto pero en ese caso es lógico que todos estén patas para arriba.

\- Mi Alde no. – señaló Niv – El esta mejor que nunca.

\- Pues eso es un gran alivio – contesto Geist.

\- Por cierto, ustedes también vendrán a mi boda, verdad? – dijo Niv entusiasmada haciendo que Zita se diera una palmada en la frente ya que su "recién descubierta prima" (aunque no entendía la relación familiar del todo) solo hablaba de eso.

\- Boda? – preguntó Geist. Ella no estaba al tanto de la noticia.

\- Si Geist. Yo quiero invitar a tooodo el santuario aunque Alde dice que solo a la Elite y amigos cercanos. – contestó Niv – Aunque no se si me dejarían invitar a Shion.

\- Por que no? – preguntó Zita – Shion estuvo en mi boda! Shura estuvo fascinado.

\- Pues si pero… - bajo la voz – Cuando le pregunté que quien quería que estuviera, dijo: MU NO PUEDE FALTAR… Y TAL VEZ SAGA SI ACASO ESTA DISPONIBLE. TODOS LOS DORADOS Y SUS PAREJAS Y POR MI PARTE SON TODOS. – Bajó la mirada – Pero Shion fue el primero en darme la bienvenida y me ha ayudado mucho y Mayura también… Y además no se si el nuevo patriarca se enoje…

Zita se sentoo junto a su amiga y la abrazó.

\- Esos son SUS invitados. Pero faltan los tuyos Niv. – declaró – Si tu quieres que venga Shion pues le llamas y lo invitas… A Mayura y a quien tu quieras. Y si lo haces fuera del santuario, Aioros no tendría por que molestarse.

\- Y si se enoja Alde? Y si el no quiere venir?

\- Lo dudo. – contestó Geist con voz monótona – Si viene el Ex Caballero de Aries, te aseguro que viene el Maestro Shion.

Niv volvió a sonreír.

\- Es cierto. Ellos vendrán y todos seremos muy felices. Además mi padre esta muy emocionado y…

Tres de las chicas continuaron hablando muy animadamente de bodas, vestidos y música, pero una de ellas intentaba hacer todo lo posible por encajar después de saber que Mu tendría que venir a la boda de Niv. Tal vez seria la ultima oportunidad que tuviera de explicarse y confesarle su secreto antes de que o comenzara a notársele o tuviera que irse del santuario como eran sus planes. Solo que seria muy difícil para ella ver el odio en sus ojos… otra vez.

 **Agosto 30, 2 pm**

 **Juzgado Penal**

 **Hong Kong, Provincia de China**

Dohko se reunió con Wu en la puerta de entrada de la corte. Usaba el mismo traje que había llevado la audiencia pasada y mientras caminaban lado a lado hacia la sala donde se llevaría a cabo el juicio, se dio cuenta que volteaba impacientemente para que esta vez Shion no lo agarrara por sorpresa, pero para su decepción, Shion no se apareció.

\- Acaso me va a dejar solo este ca… rnero? – se preguntó mientras Wu entraba primero y después salía haciéndole una señal a Dohko para que entrara y tomara asiento pues ya todos estaban listos y solo esperaban a la jueza para comenzar.

\- Todo bien señor Yinbang? – preguntó Wu en un susurro.

\- Si… eso creo – Se repitió mas a si mismo que como respuesta a la pregunta de su abogado.

Este comenzó de nuevo a repasar la estrategia con el susurrando al oído hasta que la juez ingresó con paso calmo a la corte donde todos se pusieron de pie en señal de respeto junto con los tres ciudadanos, representantes del pueblo, que tenían que estar ahí mas por costumbre que porque tuvieran algún poder. Akane de nuevo estaba enfrascada en su papel vestida con su traje sastre gris Oxford y su cabello recogido en un apretado chongo.

La juez se tomó unos segundos para que darle una repasada a sus notas.

\- Buenos días, siendo las dos mil horas del 30 de agosto del año en curso damos inicio a esta juicio del estado de Hong Kong contra el señor Yinbang Dohko por el homicidio agravado de la señora Vanderbilt con numero de caso XXXXXX 890594748. por favor tomen asientos

\- Que no ya habíamos quedado en que yo era inocente? - le preguntó en un susurro Dohko a Wu

\- Eso es lo que nos falta por probar. Shhhht.

La juez los miró a través de sus lentes bifocales con una expresión muy seria.

\- Según lo estipulado en la audiencia del 10 de agosto del año curso las partes iban a presentar evidencias físicas y contundentes, las tienen? -

Akane se levanto primero.

\- Akane li se presenta su señoría parte acusadora fiscalía, y si tenemos las pruebas solicitadas

Wu también se levanta y presenta una carpeta.

\- Tenemos pruebas nuevas su señoría. - dijo Wu muy seguro

\- La fiscalía sigue imputando el cargo de homicidio agravado al señor Yinbang Dohko? – preguntó la juez.

\- No su señoría. Ahora se le imputa el cargo de homicidio simple – respondió Akane.

La juez miró a los tres antes de continuar.

\- En ese caso la defensa puede presentar sus pruebas.

Akane iba a contestar cuando Wu se le adelantó.

\- Señoría, antes de comenzar a presentar nuestras pruebas, queremos recordar a la corte que los investigadores no pudieron haber tenido al señor Yinbang como sospechoso sin tener algo que lo ligara a él, por lo que realmente fue un abuso de autoridad y una violación de los derechos humanos de mi cliente el que sin pruebas ni testigos lo hayan encarcelado y culpado. No tenían las huellas dactilares de mi cliente para cotejo ni en sus archivos está el ADN o cualquier otro elemento con el cual ellos pudieran tener una base sólida para la acusación

\- la fiscalía tiene algo que decir a esto? - preguntó la Juez a Akane quien ya estaba buscando entre los papeles lo que necesitaba.

\- Si señoría - Akane se levantó y le entregó una carpeta a la juez y otra al abogado defensor - Aquí está la investigación hecha a los peritos del caso la cual se solicitó medida de aseguramiento y están siendo acusados por los delitos de manipulación de escena de los hechos, alteración de evidencia, malos procedimientos judiciales y violación de derechos del detenido. Lamentablemente su señoría, la orden de aprensión no ha podido ser ejecutada ya que los peritos judicializados no se encuentran dentro del país y no se ha dado alerta internacional.

La juez se tomó su tiempo para darle un vistazo muy someramente al documento que se le acababa de entregar, pero se dio cuenta de inmediato que ambas parte estaban haciendo su trabajo a cabalidad. Le pasó a los tres ciudadanos la carpeta mientras decía:

\- Señorita Li. Terminando la audiencia, yo como juez de la provincia de Hong Kong solicitare personalmente que la orden sea internacionalmente y que a la brevedad sean presentados en este despacho sin excusa ni pretexto.

\- Ashhhh y por qué ellos sí pudieron salir y yo no? – reclamó Dohko cruzándose de brazos

\- Shhhht – pidió Wu a su cliente.

\- Algo que decir señor Yinbang? – preguntó la Juez viéndolo por sobre sus anteojos.

\- Mucho pero mi abogado dice que me calle y mejor me callo. – Respondió Dohko en tono de berrinche

\- Yo quiero escucharlo, hable por favor.

Wu nada más se tapó los ojos mientras Dohko se levantaba con miedo que su cliente dijera alguna burrada que lo echara todo a perder. Dohko se arregló las arrugas del traje, se abrochó el saco y carraspeó un poco para darse importancia.

\- Gracias Señoría. Aparte de lo que ya mencionó mi abogado, y de que según la fiscalía no hay testigos, motivos, ni pruebas fehacientes; los investigadores no quisieron ver más allá de sus narices. Fui el primer tarugo que encontraron cerca y sopas perico! No fui la única persona que tuvo un acercamiento con la difunta señora Vanderbilt, y soy el único al que no podrán imputarle motivos.

La juez tuvo que morderse el labio por dentro para no soltar la carcajada mientras Akane disimulaba con tos su risa aunque algunos de los presentes no pudieron hacerlo. Esto no detuvo a Dohko.

\- Se sabe que una persona rica siempre protege sus intereses económicos. Y como en todo hay beneficiados y perjudicados. Esa línea tampoco se investigó y estoy seguro que encontrara rete interesante lo que se fácilmente se puede saber por ahí. Además de que sin cuerpo no hay pruebas del delito y como hubo negligencia, y ya no hay cuerpo donde sacar una autopsia y/o recabar nuevas pruebas, yo soy inocente por default.

Aun sonriendo por tan buen uso de la lógica, la jueza preguntó:

\- Pero yo no lo puedo declarar inocente por default o si?

\- Eso si no se. Si lo supiera no necesitaría al señor Wu como mi abogado. – contestó muy serio.

La juez miró a Dohko de arriba para abajo detallándolo muy bien. No comprendía por que tanto interés en declararlo culpable.

\- Señor Yinbang en algo tiene razón y es que sin cuerpo y sin informe de necropsia no se puede determinar con exactitud la causa de muerte de la señora Vanderbilt. pero eso no lo exime todavía

El Señor Wu se levantó como si esa fuera la señal que estaba esperando.

\- Su señoría, en las pruebas exhibidas en esa carpeta, hemos incluido un informe acerca de las posibles causas de muerte de la señora Vanderbilt gracias a las pocas fotografías que se nos fueron permitidas ver de la autopsia. En la causa de muerte descrita por los investigadores de la corte, se muestra como asfixia por ahorcamiento con objeto suave, - se acercó al estrado a mostrarles las fotografías - Pero si cambiamos el filtro de la cámara con la que se tomó esta fotografía, fácilmente se aprecia signos de enrojecimiento en la piel con cianosis bucal que claramente no concuerda con la causa de muerte.

La cara de Dohko era muy cómica porque no entendió nada de la jerga legal utilizada. Akane se aprovechó de eso para reclamar.

\- Objecion su señoría, la fiscalía no puede asegurar que esas fotografías no están arregladas!

\- Las fotografías son las mismas que tiene la fiscalía en sus manos y que su equipo tuvo a bien proporcionarnos. – Wu se volteoo hacia Akane - Si usted me dice que las fotografías están arregladas, entonces todo este juicio es una soberana burla.

\- Señorita li presénteme la fotografía que a la que está haciendo referencia el señor Wu – dijo la Juez tratando de preservar la calma.

Akane sacó de la carpeta de evidencias la fotografía indicada y la colocó en el proyector donde Wu estaba haciendo su explicación.

\- Yo veo exactamente las misma fotografía señorita Li. Objeción denegada. Señor Wu continúe por favor pero hágalo con la fotografía que coloco la señorita Li para evitar malos entendidos.

\- Si señoría – el abogado cambio la fotografía y le pidió a Akane que le saque otra donde aparecen las manos de la victima mientras el continua - En el informe de la fiscalía, la señora Vanderbilt falleció a las 11 de la noche, pero como se puede observar en los músculos de la mandíbula, ya presentaba lividez cadavérica, y eso nos indica que llevaba más de dos horas fallecida antes de que el chofer hiciera la llamada a la policía. Puede verlo aquí su señoría?

\- Perfectamente

\- Gracias. Pasamos al siguiente punto. Dice la causa de muerte: asfixia por ahorcamiento con ligadura con objeto suave. A pesar de que su cuello presenta un ligero enrojecimiento, para cuando esta fotografía fue tomada, en la que ya dijimos que debió pasar más de dos horas fallecida, debió aparecer un surco de estrangulación incompleto horizontal y por debajo del cartílago tiroides que obviamente no hay como puede ver por lo que esa marca fue hecha post mortem. y por si quedara un solo dejo de dudas, en el reporte de los investigadores dijo que intentó defenderse, pero no hay señales de rasguños que sugieran que ella intentó quitarse del cuello las medias con las que dicen, fue estrangulada. Por lo antes dicho, no existen pruebas que la causa de muerte de la señora Vanderbilt haya sido el estrangulamiento.

\- La fiscalía tiene algo que agregar?

\- No. su señoría – dijo Akane con voz suave pero sonrojándose un poco. Cuando le dio las pruebas a Wu ella esperaba que hiciera su trabajo, no que la humillara laboralmente de ese modo. Después de todo, apenas iba empezando con su carrera.

\- Señor Wu según la defensa, cual sería la causa de la muerte de la señora Vanderbilt?

Wu volteó hacia Dohko quien levantó sus dos pulgares y le guiño el ojo en señal de aprobación.

\- De hecho señoría, tenemos una teoría que nos gustaría escuchara.

\- Adelante

Wu fue al escritorio de Akane para tomar de sus manos la fotografía que le había pedido minutos antes.

\- Nos tomó un tiempo averiguar esto su señoría, pero gracias a esta fotografía podemos confirmarlo junto con algunos otros informes. - la puso en el proyector - Los investigadores de la fiscalía, dicen que tomaron ADN de mi cliente de las uñas de la señora Vanderbilt pero, en las fotografías que le tomaron a mi cliente, - pone otra fotografía de torso y espalda desnudos - No hay signos de rasguños. Afortunadamente para nosotros, tomaron fotografías de sus uñas. Nota que ella no está usando esmalte de uñas a pesar de ser una persona de gusto exquisito para vestir y el dinero necesario para hacerse manicura diario? Es porque el olor al esmalte la ponía mal últimamente según los testimonios jurados de las estilistas del hotel donde se hospedaba. Se puede notar el color azuloso en sus uñas aquí, aquí y aquí que indicaban que ya llevaba tiempo consumiendo arsénico en pocas cantidades. Su cuerpo iba a colapsar en cualquier momento. Era cuestión de tiempo. Una persona con negocios tan importantes alrededor de todo el mundo tiene muchos enemigos, pero debió ser alguien muy cercano como para que pudiera administrar el arsénico en pequeñas dosis pero de forma constante. Sin embargo..

La juez miró a Akane de forma incrédula porque todo su equipo pasó por alto este detalle. Wu miró a Dohko como esperando instrucciones y este contestó moviendo la cabeza negativamente. Wu comprendió.

\- … Sin embargo, esa es una línea de investigación que a nosotros no nos corresponde investigar su señoría.

\- Señorita Li que me tiene que decir a todo lo expuesto por el señor Wu?

Akane miró a Wu levantando la ceja. Si el creía que ella no se había preparado para eso, se llevaría una enorme sorpresa. No en balde había dormido escasas 4 horas diariamente correteando a todos.

\- Su señoría, la defensa presento esta evidencia a la fiscalía la cual, al no poder obtener una exhumación del cadáver, solicitó al patólogo forense un informe preliminar de las fotografías evidenciadas y esto fue lo nos informó.

Akane se levantó y le entregó un informe a Wu y al juez. Ambos comenzaron a leerlo en voz baja.

\- Qué es eso? – preguntó Dohko

\- Ya le dije que Shhhht

Akane empezó a leer en voz alta el informe patológico donde decía que la posible causa de muerte de la señora Vanderbilt había sido envenenamiento por cianuro ya que presentaba manchas de color rosa- azulado en su cuerpo las cuales se presentaron en su cuerpo gracias a los fenómenos cadavéricos tempranos, como la lividez cadavérica la cual se presenta en el cuerpo entr horas luego de césar sus funciones vitales. El deceso de la victima fue alrededor de las 8:00 y 8:30 de la noche mientras el veneno hacia su efecto, el cual debió haber sido suministrado en un lapso de una hora antes de su deceso ya que la ingestión o inhalación provoca vómito, cefaleas, vértigo, respiración rápida, descenso de la presión arterial, aumento del pulso e inconciencia y si no es tratado a tiempo, provoca la muerte por ser un agente muy toxico de acción muy rápida y su mecanismo de toxicidad es bloqueando la cadena respiratoria lo que determina una hipoxia tisular y acidosis láctica. En otras palabras, la intoxicación aguda por esta sustancia interfiere en la utilización de oxígeno por parte de las células y provoca una disminución en la entrada de oxígeno a los tejidos.

\- Casi le atinamos jeje – susurro Dohko a Wu

Akane volteó a ver a Dohko y después a la Juez.

\- Desde luego, aunque según el informe preliminar patológico se da a conocer una posible causa de muerte envenenamiento por cianuro, sin cuerpo no se puede estar 100% seguro.

\- y tampoco que mi cliente estuvo involucrado, por lo que pido a su señoría desestimar el caso – Mencionó Wu con vehemencia

\- su señoría, la fiscalía al conocer este informe solicitó de inmediato al departamento de toxicología que hiciera unas pruebas de laboratorio a los objetos encontrados en la limusina y este fue el informe que nos entregaron.

De nuevo les entregó otro informe mientras veía a Wu con aire de suficiencia:

 **INFORME DE LABORATORIO DE TOXICOLOGICO (QUIMICO)**

Ciudad

Hong Kong

Fecha

 **Agosto 28**

Hora:

18:25

 **Misión de Trabajo No. XXX**

 **1\. Destino:**

Fiscal Akane Li

Conforme a lo establecido en los artículos XXX me permito rendir el siguiente informe.

 **2\. Objetivo de la diligencia**

Análisis de contenido de sustancia en estado líquido proveniente de botella de vidrio color verde

 **3\. Descripción clara y precisa de los elementos materiales probatorios y evidencia física examinada**

Contenido en estado líquida color transparente hallado en botella de vidrio color verde recolectado de el lugar de los hechos vehículo automotor limosina de placas ( ) ubicado en la calle ( ),

Ø Sustancia en estado líquido de color transparente

 **4\. Descripción de los procedimientos técnicos empleados**

Ø Análisis cualitativo de sustancia en estado liquido

Ø Papel de las Técnicas Analíticas

Ø Biosensor para detectar cianuro

 **5\. Informe sobre el grado de aceptación por la comunidad técnico científica, de los procedimientos empleados**

La ciencia forense se basa en la aplicación de los métodos científicos a los procesos de la materia que se involucran con un crimen.

La Química Forense es otra alternativa a los muchos caminos que puede seguir un químico en el ámbito de la investigación, además de ser una buena opción a la hora de hacer aportes significativos a la sociedad, donde su actuar, junto con su alto nivel de conocimiento analítico y su capacidad de manejo instrumental, es de vital importancia para descifrar las evidencias y contribuir a la búsqueda de la verdad.

 **6\. Instrumentos empleados y estado de éstos al momento de emplearlos**

Ø Elementos de bioseguridad

Ø Materiales de laboratorio (pipetas, tubos de ensayo, gotero)

Ø Biosensor

Ø Papel de ciantesmo

 **7\. Explicación del principio o principios técnicos – científicos aplicados**

Uno de los principios fundamentales en los cuales se rige la Ciencia Forense y específicamente la Química Forense se basa en la premisa de que cuando dos objetos entran en contacto, habrá un intercambio entre los dos. Es decir, "cada contacto deja un rastro", frase que popularizó Edmund Locard, padre de la Criminalística moderna, provocando así un giro en la metodología investigativa. Es por esto que el químico forense rastrea este intercambio entre materiales y trae a la luz lo que es invisible a los ojos.

 **8** **. Interpretación de resultados**

Luego de realizar diferentes estudios a la sustancia en estado líquido se determina que contenía cianuro en altos niveles de concentración y toxicidad.

 **9\. Observaciones**

Ø La botella de vidrio con la sustancia en estado líquido fue remitido al almacén de evidencias mediante registro de cadena de custodia.

 **10\. Servidor de policía Judicial:**

Firma,

Wong, Pei Chang

 **Nota:**

1\. El investigador en jefe solicito que la sustancia en estado líquido no fuera analizada, ya había sido analizada en el lugar de los hechos mas no se encuentra informe pericial de la antes descrito.

2\. La botella de vidrio al momento de ingresar al laboratorio se encuentra sin ninguna alteración o muestras de exámenes previos.

Akane vio que terminaron de leer y continuó:

\- Debido a este ultimo examen, la fiscalía determinó que el cianuro no se lo suministro el señor Dohko a la víctima en la limusina sino en el casino.

Dohko lanzó los brazos al aire eufórico pero sin gritar antes de llevárselos a la cara tipo meme de Jackie Chang.

\- Señorita Li… algo más que agregar? – dijo la juez mientras escuchaba murmullos de los ciudadanos.

Dohko volteó esperanzado hacia Akane esperando que obrara un milagro. Wu lo obligó a sentarse mientras Akane sacaba un DVD y lo ponía en el reproductor dándole un una mirada significativa al abogado defensor sin que nadie más se diera cuenta.

\- Su señoría, como se podrá constatar en este video nadie más tuvo contacto con la señora Vanderbilt aparte del acusado una hora antes de su deceso.

El video mostro diferentes ángulos de las cámaras del casino donde se ve a Dohko bailando, saliendo con la señora Vanderbilt, a la señora pujando en la subasta, y a un camarero sirviéndole champagne a la señora Vanderbilt mientras esta cotorreaba con otras señoras.

\- Fiu fiu! No pues me declaro culpable de salir bien papi! – Exclamó Dohko espontáneamente ante un avergonzado abogado que no sabia donde meter la cabeza.

\- Tiene razón. Por eso lo sentenciaríamos a cadena perpetua Señor Yinbang – dijo la juez divertida.

Dohko se golpeó levemente la barbilla con el puño mientras le guiñaba el ojo y Akane se quedó mirando a Dohko preguntándose si era en serio esa afirmación o no. Acaso no comprendía que todo lo apuntaba como culpable aunque ella les había ayudado? Estaban a punto de condenarlo.

\- su señoría, la fiscalía trato de localizar al camarero pero fue imposible ya que no hay registro de el en el casino, por lo que la fiscalía tiene la hipótesis de que fue contratado por el señor Dohko

Dohko comenzó a reír sin poder evitarlo.

\- y cuál sería el móvil señorita Li? – preguntó la juez ignorando a Dohko

\- Dinero. A él lo contrataron para acabar con la vida de la señora Vanderbilt. – insistió Akane sin poder verlo a los ojos.

\- contratado por quién?

\- por alguien con suficiente dinero para comprarlo – dijo Akane muy seria – Alguien de la misma familia de la señora Vanderbilt

Wu se levantó como resorte.

\- Objeción!. La señorita Li solo está especulando.

\- Su señoría aquí tengo evidencia de que la familia de la víctima puede ser los autores intelectuales del crimen…

\- Y si tiene evidencia porque no veo que sean interrogados? – volvió a preguntar la Juez interesada.

\- Porque tienen inmunidad diplomática y no se me ha permitido hablar con ellos. – respondió Akane – Además PJ. Vanderbilt & Monique A. Vanderbilt aseguran haber estado muy lejos de Hong Kong el día de la muerte de la señora Vanderbilt.

Esta vez Dohko no pudo callarse.

\- Y por qué carajo tienen inmunidad diplomática si no forman parte del personal de la embajada americana? - grito enojado

\- Tranquilo señor Yinbang. Yo me encargo. – dijo La juez haciéndole una señal para que se sentara. – Yo también quiero saberlo Señorita Li.

\- Los señores han hecho una gran contribución económica a el gobierno y por eso tienen inmunidad…

\- la señorita Li tiene mucha imaginación señoría - interrumpió Wu - El señor Yinbang pertenece a una de las mejores familias con gran tradición en Grecia. No conforme con eso, Trabaja para la fundación Graude, que como sabe, tiene una reputación intachable y no necesita el dinero al ser el mismo, socio en la cadena de joyerías Seira Mou. Anexos están cartas de recomendación, cartas compromiso y estados de cuenta bancarias a nombre del sr. Yinbang. Pero como sé que eso no le bastará a la fiscalía, me permito preguntarle si tiene todo el video del casino en ese DVD.

\- Si señor Wu, toda la noche está grabada en ese DVD – contestó Akane preguntándose que diferencia haría.

\- Podría mostrarnos a todos, los pasos del Sr Yinbang desde que entró al Casino?

Akane asintió y con el control remoto mostro todos y cada uno de los movimientos de Dohko hasta el momento en el que se sube a la limusina con la victima. Dohko miraba muy atento el monitor. Algo pareció llamarle la atención porque se levantó de su silla:

\- Permiso para aproximarme al monitor – Dijo Levantando la mano como escolar

\- Acérquese.

Dohko lo hizo y volteó hacia Akane.

\- Puede regresarla a segundos antes de que me caiga de la silla?- Preguntó Dohko

Akane un poco incomoda rebobinó el DVD hasta ese momento.

\- Es relevante para el caso? - pregunta Akane

De frente al monitor, pudo ver unos grandes ojos con el cabello negro recogido y labios bien definidos que miraban indiferentes hacia las mesas. El ángulo era algo extraño, pero se veía a Akane pasar junto a Dohko y como este, al ver su trasero de reojo, comienza a seguirlo hasta caer.

\- Me permite el control remoto señorita Li?– Dijo Dohko mas en tono de orden que de pregunta

Akane camino algunos pasos hasta su escritorio, donde tomó algunas notas quedando de espaldas a Dohko. Este tomó el control remoto y regresó el video hasta donde se cae una y otra vez. Volteaba alternadamente a verle el trasero a Akane y a la chica del video entrecerrando sus ojos al darse cuenta que eran la misma persona.=

\- Encontró algo interesante señor Yinbang? – preguntó la juez sin encontrar el motivo

\- Uhhh... sí. Aquí... - señaló al fondo casi sin ver - Que hace un mesero con una jeringa en la mano?

\- Dónde? – preguntó la jueza acercándose al monitor.

Wu y Akane hicieron lo mismo y Dohko regresó la cinta al momento en que el cae y todos se levantan a ayudarlo. Al fondo del salón, se veía un mesero sacar una jeringa del saco teniendo una botella de champaña al frente. Pudieron ver el momento exacto en el que inyectaba la botella, desechaba el champagne e ingresaba donde estaba la señora Vanderbilt en ese momento.

\- Permítame el control Sr. Yinbang – dijo la juez.

Dohko se lo entregó y ella adelantó minutos mas allá de cuando Dohko salió con la señora Vanderbilt donde se veía que salió por la puerta de servicio el mismo mesero y se acercó a dos personas vestidas con ropas finas, intercambiaban algo, y el mesero corría hacia un callejón mientras que las dos personas, un hombre y una mujer a quien su registro le dijo a Akane que era el hijastro de la señora Vanderbilt y su nuera, subían a un automóvil negro de vidrios polarizados y se perdían de vista de las cámaras.

\- Señor Wu algo que decir? – preguntó la juez antes de regresar a su lugar

Wu estaba anonadado y confundido. Solo negó con la cabeza y Dohko hizo lo mismo mientras iba a sentarse. Como habían podido todos obviar esa prueba estando frente a las narices de todos?

\- Un receso de una hora mientras tomo mi decisión. Señorita li podría venir conmigo un momento? – dijo la juez levantándose y saliendo de la sala con Akane detrás.

Las dos llegaron a su oficina y la juez la invitó a sentarse.

\- señorita Li… no. permíteme tutearte y llamarte Akane ya que te conozco desde que eras una niña y venias a los juicios con tu padre. Necesito que esto que vamos a hablar, sea extraoficial y no salga de aquí. Se lo que haces porque he seguido de cerca tu carrera y estoy casi segura que todos los "errores" cometidos aquí, fueron intencionalmente hechos por alguien arriba de ti. No te culpo porque también conozco la historia de tu padre.

Akane se ruborizó un poco. No quería que la traicionaran sus sentimientos.

\- Akane, Crees en la inocencia del señor Yinbang? O de verdad estas del lado del gobierno?

\- Esa es una pregunta capciosa, señoría.

\- Akane niña por Dios!, De mujer a mujer responde.

\- Pues sí. – respondió Akane haciendo aun mas grande su rubor.

\- No te preocupes Akane, yo también creo que Yinbang es inocente y fue incriminado, pero si lo declaro así quiero saber a qué me estoy enfrentando – sacó tres sobres de uno de sus cajones y se los pasó a Akane - uno lo recibí antier, otro ayer y el ultimo hoy antes del juicio. Ábrelos.

Akane abrió el primero. La nota decía: DOHKO YINBANG TIENE QUE DECLARARSE CULPABLE O ATÉNGASE A LAS CONSECUENCIAS

\- Que es esto? – preguntó

\- abre los otros por favor

Akane Abrió el segundo. DOHKO YINBANG ES CULPABLE. SERIA UNA LASTIMA QUE USTED TERMINARA DONDE DEBE TERMINAR EL.

\- Pero... esta es una amenaza muy grave! – Exclamó Akane

\- Esa es la prueba más clara de que él es inocente, sino porque mandarían estas amenazas?

\- No ha pensado en mandarlas analizar para buscar huellas o algo? - dijo Akane abriendo - el tercer sobre. la tercera nota decía: ES SU VIDA O LA DE EL. YA LE TENEMOS EL FERETRO CLARISSA PING - Y que va a hacer al respecto?

\- tiene que ser alguien con poder o como juez sabes que no podrían tocarme. Tampoco es mi primera amenaza Akane pero si las mas… extrañas. Ninguna de las tres posee huellas y por el tipo de escritura se ve que lo hicieron varias personas. – se sirvió una taza de café con una calma que Akane le pareció admirable - Akane en el video se puede ver claramente que los familiares de la señora están involucrados o son los responsables directos, verdad? quiero saber si usted estaría dispuesta a llegar a las últimas consecuencias para saber quién acabo con la vida de la señora Vanderbilt.

\- Desde luego – contestó Akane sin titubear.

\- Sabe que si lo hacemos no solo mi vida, la suya, posiblemente la de Wu, y la Yinbang estarán en peligro. En especial la suya y la mía

Akane lo pensó esta vez. Podía responder por su vida mas no por la de ellos dos

\- Creo que antes de ponerlos en total peligro, debemos preguntarles a ellos

La juez busco a un guardia y mando a llamar a Dohko y a Wu. Los dos aparecieron pronto en la puerta.

\- Nos mandó llamar señoría?

\- Por favor tomen asiento - dijo la Juez mientras cerraba la puerta de su oficina.

Dohko fijo sus ojos en Akane antes de sentarse de forma relajada donde se lo indicaron, mientras que Wu lo hizo de forma formal y rígida.

\- señor Wu relájese por favor – dijo la Juez - inhale exhale…

Wu obedeció haciendo rápidos ejercicio de respiración.

\- más calmado señor Wu – reclamó de nuevo la Juez – No va a correr un maratón.

\- Uhhh es mas fácil así – dijo Dohko dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda que hizo que tosiera y se relajara.

\- Ya tengo el veredicto listo pero quiero que ustedes dos este advertidos de los que eso desencadenara

Los dos se inclinaron hacia delante interesados. La juez les mostró las amenazas a Dohko y Wu y el abogado lanzó un suspiro de desaliento mientras que Dohko solo frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada.

\- Que opinan de esto? – pregunto la Juez muy seria

\- Es claro que debe declararme culpable – dijo Dohko

La juez se puso al frente del escritorio recargando su trasero en el mientras cruzaba los brazos. Akane miraba por la ventana. O sea que el destino del maestro Dohko estaba escrito y ella no podría ayudarlo.

\- Les informo que mi decisión ya fue tomada y es inamovible, pero desde luego, Todo tiene consecuencias y quisiera saber que tan dispuestos están de afrontarlas. La señorita Li ha aceptado y no esperaba menos de ella, pero con ustedes no se como es el suelo que estoy pisando.

Wu se retorció visiblemente nervioso en su asiento.

\- Pero por que a Mi? Yo no he hecho nada! – reclamó

\- si pero quien es la persona que lo defendió, aporto las pruebas y logro que lo declararan inocente? - preguntó Akane sintiéndose culpable por ese joven abogado, después de todo ella a través de su madre lo había contratado.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos. Dohko fue el primero en romperlo.

\- el asunto es señoría, que los tres aquí se quedarían solos y en peligro si eso sucede, pues como ya lo sabe, mi lugar de residencia no es en esta ciudad y mis planes eran irme tan pronto termine este embrollo. Pienso que lo mejor que puede hacer es declararme culpable y dejarme lidiar a mí con el problema.

La Juez lo miró. Cuando había sido la ultima vez que alguien le había pedido que lo declarara culpable en una condena de pena de muerte? Ah si, nunca.

\- señor Dohko lo puedo llamar así? – preguntó la Juez

\- Claro.

\- Estaría dispuesto a ayudarnos a nosotros tres a esclarecer este caso antes de volver a su lugar de residencia? – pidió – Se que es algo muy difícil de pedir y comprenderemos si sigue con sus planes.

Dohko volteó a ver disimuladamente a Akane quien continuaba viendo hacia la calle, pues era una decisión que solo el podía tomar. Dohko parecía indeciso. El sabia que con todo lo que estaba pasando en el santuario, Sasha lo necesitaba mas que nunca, pero a la vez, no podía dejarlas tiradas a su suerte.

\- Si estoy dispuesto – contestó finalmente

Wu lo miró sorprendido pero con un brillo de admiración en los ojos. Después de todo lo que había pasado estaba dispuesto a eso?

\- Yo también – respondió entusiasmado

Akane sonrió aliviada. Al menos podría pasar mas tiempo con el maestro Dohko.

\- Gracias. Por favor regresen a la corte y en un momento sabrán mi decisión oficial.

\- Pero ya nos dijo cual es – replicó Dohko

La juez levantó una ceja

\- Ah si? Y cuál es?

\- Me va a declarar inocente y después va a jugar a la víctima para ponerse de cebo y que atrapemos a los que le quieren hacer daño. No creo que sea la mejor forma.

La Juez se acercó a Dohko para picar el pecho de Dohko.

\- Mi decisión se basa en lo que la fiscalía y la defensa presentaron y que no voy a meter a la cárcel a un inocente. Cuando me hice juez jure mantener la justicia siempre sin importar el costo así que no piense que jugare a ninguna víctima.

Akane salió detrás de Dohko y Wu y regresaron a la sala. Después de unos minutos que a todos le parecieron horas, la juez ingresó a la sala.

\- Luego de observar, leer y escuchar a las partes se ha llegado a un veredicto señor Yinbang. de pie por favor - Dohko obedeció - yo Clarissa Ping como juez de la provincia de Hong Kong declaro al señor Yinbang Dohko… - Dohko miro fijamente a la juez y negó con la cabeza de manera casi imperceptible tratando de que cambiara de opinión. La juez miró a todos en la sala y luego fijó su mirada en Dohko - …lo declaró inocente del cargo de homicidio simple en contra de la señora Vanderbilt, por lo cual todos los cargos en su contra serán retirados.

Un murmullo generalizado de asombro se escuchó por la sala mientras Wu se levantaba para estrechar la mano de Dohko. Los ciudadanos detrás de la juez comenzaron a murmurar. Eso no era lo que les habían dicho que iba a suceder.

\- Tendrá una disculpa escrita por parte del gobierno y una reparación económica por violación a sus derechos y por las incomodidades ocasionadas desde luego - Dohko se volvió a la juez e hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza - Todo queda anotado y grabado en el expediente XXXXXX 890594748 y será ejecutado en las próximas 24 horas.

La juez se levantó finalmente y salió de la sala satisfecha con el resultado. Akane dio un suspiro tranquilizándose al escuchar el veredicto y comenzó a arreglar sus papeles para salir de la sala.

\- Y bien Sr. Dohko, seguirá quedándose en la embajada?

\- A menos que tengas algún lugar que pueda alquilar solo por un mes…

\- Bueno… dado que ya no tendremos la relación abogado cliente, tal vez quiera usar la recamara que tengo vacía. Así me cuida a mis pececitos mientras voy a ver a mis padres a Shanghái. – se inclinó hacia el para poder murmurarle – No es que tenga miedo pero…

\- Entiendo y te lo agradezco. Me encantara ayudarte con la renta este mes pero… deja de decirme señor. – dijo Dohko sonriente

\- Esta bien Dohko. Termino de firmar el acta y nos vamos. Espérame afuera si quieres.

\- No te tardes. Me toca invitar la cena.

Dohko salió al pasillo con el celular en la mano y comenzó a marcar.

S Hola

D Hey tu! Crees que te mandas solo o que?

S Lo siento. Numero equivocado.

D Que equivocado ni que Milo chupando condones para comprobar su sabor! Sabes bien que soy yo.

S Es que olvidaste tu gruñido distintivo.

D Roarrrrrr

S Jajaja creí que era Miauuuuuu

D Chistoso. Por que no estuviste aquí conmigo en el juicio?

S Ah era hoy?

D Si

S Y me hablaste para avisar?

D No pero pues tu lo sabes todo y si no lo inventas.

S Y sabes cuanto tarda un vuelo hasta allá?

D Vuelo? No inventes! Si tu eres como la bella genio. Un wink y listo!

S Si bueno… Ya no.

D En serio? También te castigaron? Yupiiiii digo ay no pobrecito.

S Quisieras. Pero por si las dudas ya me estoy entrenando para eso. No uso mi cosmos para nada.

D Nada nada?

S Nadita.

D Que mal.

S Y bueno… cual fue el resultado?

D Lo lógico: Inocente como un bebe recién nacido.

S Me alegro por ti. Entonces ya puedes regresar a tu misión.

D Si pero no. Tengo una cosita pendiente aquí que me va a sacar de mi rumbo.

S Admite que no puedes y pierde la apuesta

D Eso nunca! Es solo una cuestión por la que esta en juego mi honor de caballero.

S Ah entonces adelante. No los pongas en mal.

D Tu como estas?

S Divirtiéndome como nunca: Una muchacha diferente cada día, comida ilimitada…

D No! De nuevo te diviertes sin mi?

S Desde luego. Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

D Y con que dinero les pagas? El de la joyería?

S Pagar? Jaja Amigo mío… cuando haces buenos trabajos y se corre la voz, llegan solitas y rogando.

D Presumido. Que envidiaaaaaaa!

S Jajaja esa era la idea.

D Eso me recuerda… ya que me declararon inocente… me puedes depositar lo que te pedí?

S Hablare con el contador. Avísame si necesitas algo mas.

D Necesito irme de juerga contigo.

S Laaaaaaastima Margarito. Eso te pasa por… inteligente. Te dejo porque estoy a punto de entrar al cine. Sabias que hay unas salas en 4D? Cuídate amigo. Bye bye!

D Bye

Akane salió muy seria de la sala. Pensaba en las consecuencias que traería el apoyar a la juez y como podrían perjudicar a su familia. Se topó con Dohko en el pasillo.

\- Felicidades maestro. Ahora es libre – extendió su mano para estrechársela a Dohko pero este la miró sin responderle el saludo.

\- Por qué no me dijo que era usted la del vestido azul. – espetó muy serio – Solo me dejo hacer el ridículo todo este tiempo.

Akane abrazó su portafolio. A ella le daba mas vergüenza que creyera que andaba pavoneando su trasero en el casino.

\- Porque eso no era relevante para su caso.

\- Entiendo, pero no me gusta que me tomen por tonto.

Akane bajo la mirada. Ahora que se había acabado el juicio, ya no tendría pretexto para convivir con su ídolo de la infancia. Con las ganas que tenia de llevarlo alguna vez con su padre para que volviera a sonreír por lo menos mientras hablaba de sus antepasados olvidando su presente por un momento…

\- Tengo que irme. Que pase buenas tardes - dijo dando media vuelta para caminar rápido por el pasillo y dar la vuelta hacia su oficina.

Dohko tardó un poco en reaccionar para ir tras ella. Akane, al pasar frente a los elevadores vio a dos hombres que le cerraron el paso. Los reconoció bien como los guaruras del gobernador. Uno de ellos la tomó del brazo e iba a jalonearla para meterla al cubo del elevador, cuando se dieron cuenta que Dohko había dado la vuelta también y los estaba viendo.

\- Mañana la esperara a la misma hora señorita Li. Usted sabe donde y con quien. – dijo el otro haciendo que su compañero la soltara y ambos abordaran el elevador.

Dohko corrió hacia ella, pero no contaba con que en ese momento, de la otra puerta del ascensor, salieran reporteros y fotógrafos que comenzaron a interrogarlo y tomar fotografías.

\- Akane?

Akane había estado de espaldas a el todo el tiempo, y en lugar de subir a su oficina, corrió de frente hasta llegar a la salida para tomar un taxi y regresar lo antes posible a su departamento. Aparte de tener la necesidad de hablar con su padre quería llorar de tristeza: Dohko se había desencantado de ella.

 **Agosto 30, 8pm**

 **Hotel Bogotá Regency**

 **Bogotá, Colombia.**

Saga abrió la puerta de la habitación que les asignaron y Laura lanzo un suspiro aliviada mientras aventaba sus zapatos de tacón bajo hacia el final de la habitación y se tiraba en la cama como cuando llegaba del trabajo. Saga solo sonrió al verla finalmente relajada después de todo un día tenso. Habían llegado a la capital de Colombia por la mañana para ir directamente y aun con maletas a la Candelaria, donde se habían entrevistado con varios Joyeros sin éxito. Después, Laura quiso mostrarle la Basílica de Lourdes, La plaza Bolívar donde Saga tuvo que crearle una imagen alterna con su cosmos para que no le diera un ataque Cardiaco con tantas palomas a su alrededor y habían terminado cenando en el Restaurant Tramonti antes de ir un rato al Mirador de la Calera y de ahí a la búsqueda del Hotel perfecto a ojos de Saga.

\- Si hubieras rechazado un hotel mas… - dijo Laura con una pantomima de ahorcarlo – Había escuchado de personas bastante especiales pero tu… sobrepasas el limite de la imaginación.

Saga puso el equipaje en el closet.

\- Lo siento.

\- A ver… que tenia de malo el W?

\- Muy… de negocios – contestó Saga

\- Y el NH?

\- Muy… violeta

Laura se dio un coscorrón ella sola.

\- Ok. Ok. Y el Movich?

\- Una alfombra muy fea y rasposa – volvió a contestar Saga haciendo que Laura se incorporara con cara de y eso que tiene de malo.

Saga puso una carita inocente antes de continuar.

\- No quisiera que si esta noche terminamos en la alfombra, tu hermoso trasero termine con raspones.

\- Ya entendí – respondió Laura tapándose el rubor de la cara con una almohada pero… y el Belle Epoque?

\- Ese estaba mas o menos bien. Me gustaba su diseño, tamaño y patio pero…

\- Pero que?

\- La cama… iba a ser muy incomoda.

\- Ahhh el colchón estaba muy duro – asintió Laura

\- No. La cabecera no era fija e iba a hacer mucho ruido a los vecinos, incomodándolos durante su sueno.

Laura le aventó todas las almohadas que pudo con los ojos cerrados.

\- Eres un pervertido!

\- Y a ti te encanta. Pero mira… encontré el hotel perfecto. – se acercó a la cama para sentarse en la orilla cercana a Laura – Es acogedor… la cama y alfombra son suaves…

Laura volteó a su alrededor. La habitación del Bogotá Regency era mas pequeña que otros en los que habían estado, pero también de algún modo mas acogedora con su cama blanca con cabecera de madera tallada en color obscuro. Le recordaba a las cafetaleras, famosas de su país de origen. Saga pareció leer sus pensamientos, pues mencionó tomándola de la mano.

\- Es la primera vez que estamos en el país donde naciste para bien o para mal, y quería una habitación de hotel que me recordara tus raíces y a la vez se sintiera como en casa. Se que estas algo alterada por esto.

Laura comenzó a reír de forma nerviosa.

\- Alterada? Puff quien esta alterada? Jaja solo estoy aterrada. – confesó Laura abrazándolo y sacando esos sentimientos que había ocultado todo el día – No quiero verlo y recordar todo el dañó que me hizo.

\- No tenemos que hacerlo si no quieres. – aclaró Saga – Solo es un estúpido collar.

\- Pero ese estúpido collar como tu lo llamas, puede aclarar muchas cosas que en cuanto las pienso, me da dolor de cabeza tratando de desenvolver el misterio – dijo Laura – Además… servirá para… cerrar ese capitulo de mi vida.

\- Que así sea. – dijo Saga dándole un beso en la frente – Por cierto… pobre joyero. Casi lo matas de un susto.

Laura recordó como al entrar a la joyería en Candelaria, el pobre joyero octogenario se le atravesó en la garganta una arepa que se estaba comiendo al verla pero tampoco sabia nada de la joya que buscaban.

\- No fue mi culpa.

\- Oye y ya que estamos en el país donde hacen el mejor café del mundo… seria posible que me comprara…

Laura hizo una expresión de sorpresa como si recordara algo importante.

\- Nat!

\- Uhhh?

\- Le prometí llevarle café ya que perdí una apuesta con ella – dijo buscando en su bolso su celular – Deja le llamo para preguntarle de cual quiere.

\- Mientras comenzare a ponerme mas cómodo. – dijo dándole un beso y levantándose hacia el baño.

Laura comenzó a marcar el numero de su amiga:

A alo?

L Hola por favor con Nat

A de parte

L De Laura, con quien hablo?

A Ahhh Laurita finalmente habla para saber por mi

L Ya se quien habla. Hola Alejo, como sigues?

A Esperando que vengas a cuidarme como merezco

L Si claro, espérame sentada. Estoy de segunda luna de miel así que no se puede, sorry

A segunda? Con permiso de quien?

L no necesito pedirle permiso a nadie.

A y lo sabe el troglodita ese?

L Mi marido esta aquí al lado mío, porque? quieres saludarlo?

A a mí no me interesa hablar con nadie. Pero cuando nos veamos tu me tienes que explicar muchas cosas

L Yo que tengo que explicarte?

A explicarme por qué Jorge y Daniel tienen que ir a terapia psicológica 2 veces a la semana por lo menos.

L Sera porque fueron tan idiotas de cogerse a mi ex?

A no sabía que eras lesbiana

L Mi ex es hombre y ustedes no sé qué porquerías hicieron con él, el video no lo he visto, pero Que no fue por eso que recibiste un rodillazo en las pelotas delante de todos?

A no sé de qué hablas

L Aja, Tu hermana? Necesito hablar con ella por favor.

A ya te cansaste de hablar conmigo? tanto tiempo sin hablar y convivir...

Saga regresó del baño solo en su trusa playboy de color azul turquesa distrayendo por completo a Laura.

L Si, y no me dejan concentrar en lo que dices así que pásame a Nat

A Quien no te deja?

L (Suspiro) Saga

\- yo que? - dijo el aludido dándole un beso tronado y manoseando su trasero

\- No . Alejandro pregunta por ti. – contestó Laura dándole un manazo cariñoso.

\- Y ese qué? no tuvo suficiente?

\- Ni idea. Anda muy interesado queriendo saber porque no le pongo atención – contestó Laura.

\- Pues tal vez también le escuchar perfectamente los soniditos que haces cuando...

L Shhht déjame hablar. Alejo me pasas a Nat?

\- Naaaaaaaaaaat te hablaaaaaaaaan

En pocos segundos, se escucho como alguien entraba a la habitación y había un pequeño intercambio de manos.

\- trae acá pedazo de nabo. – gritó Nat arrebatándole el teléfono - Para que contestas mi teléfono?

\- Para que me lo dejas? – contesto Alejo con desparpajo

\- Tú me lo quitaste para jugar solitario! Y Ya cállate!

N alo?

L Y luego andas llorando diciendo que tus hermanos te espantaron las conquistas

N ay ya ni me digas! Dónde andas? te dicen la desaparecida.

L Colombia

N que que? pero tu dijiste que jamás regresarías allá!

L Lo se pero era algo que estaba posponiendo y tenia que hacer

N Y eso es?

L Visitando a alguien que no quería

N que me vas a traer aparte del café Juan Pestañas?

L Jajaja y es Juan Valdez. Que quieres que te lleve?

N un colombiano rico... viejo...

L Y en donde lo meto? En la maleta?

N mándalo por mensajería

L Oye como va la misión? Andas en día libre o qué?

N Uhhh... mmm...

L Que paso?

N si bueno... estoy en la misión a control remoto

L Nat, que demonios paso?

N no me grites buaaaaaa

L Estas en tus días?

N juro que ya quisiera yo buuaaaaa

L Nat que te hicieron? Que paso?

N si te digo no te enojas?

L Eso quiere decir que me voy a enojar así que suéltalo

N es que... estoy brbrbda

\- que? - se escuchó el grito sorprendido de Alejo en el fondo

L Repítelo despacio y vocalizando

N Que estoy brbrbrda

L Natalie estas qué?

N buaaaa me dijiste Natalie buaaaa

L Responde y deja de jugar Natalie Barbur

N buaaaa es que... es que...

\- Repítelo para que te pueda madrear! ^&%%#$( - dijo Alejo agarrando vuelo para sentarse en la silla de ruedas y agarrar una muleta como garrote

N estoy embarazada buaaaaaa

L Alejandro tocas a Nat y te arranco las pelotas y te las hago comer me escuchaste?! Nat cuantos meses tienes?

Se escuchó que Nat corrió y azotó una puerta. Pocos segundos después alguien parecía estar golpeando la puerta con algo metálico.

N cual fue la pregunta?

L Cuantos meses tienes?

N Cuatro.

L Quien es el padre?

N ….

L Quién demonios es el padre?

N Es que no se!

L Nat, Naty bonita, Naty Preciosa, como así que no sabes?

N bueno... tampoco es como si hubiera muchas opciones...

L Entonces dime las put... opciones!

N pues... no creo que te vayan a gustar

L ...

N uno es del...

L Habla de una buena vez

N Maestro Morte...

L Y ese quién demonios es?

N recuerdas a aquel italiano dominante amigo de tus amigos que esta bien bueno y que yo te dije que había visto en uno de los clubs BDSM?

L Italiano? Nat tú has tenido como 5 italianos y de BDSM mejor ni hablamos.

N Ash pues pregúntale a Camus… o a alguno de sus amigos.

Laura tapó la bocina un segundo.

\- Amor, quien de ustedes es italiano?

\- Ángelo, por que?

\- Gracias. – dijo volviendo a su conversación telefónica - Nat quien es la otra opción?

N El doctorcito

L Qué demonios?!

N bueno... él o su hermano. No puedo diferenciarlos. Uno de esos dos.

L Y cuando carajos fue que te acostaste con el doctorcito?

Saga comenzó a bajarse lentamente de la cama al ver el instinto asesino en los ojos de Laura.

N mmm... el día del incendio del Mystique... En el privado...

L Ah menos mal. Nat te has acostado con alguien más?

N Claro que nooooooo. Soy puta pero no tanto. Estábamos de misión

L Y eso evito que terminaras embarazada? Mierda Nat! En serio tenias que salir con tus tonteras?

N te dije que me ibas a regañar

L Y que quieres que te celebre? El problemas no es que estés en embarazo sino que no sabes quién es el padre y por un revolcón de momento….

N ya ya... como si tu no cometieras errores doña perfecta. Estas viendo que acá nadie sabía y con Alejo que escuchó ya se me va a armar...

L Alejo me importa un diablo y yo no soy doña perfecta. Cometo errores y muchos, pero si Saga y el resto no me hubieran reconocido en el table tu no tendrías ni idea el nombre del padre. Por Dios! como dejaste que pasara y más de una misión!

N bueno ya! no es para tanto. Me veo requeté sepsi con mi pancita jijiji

L ...

N y cuando regresas? porque tienes que ser la madrina

L Cuando regrese te ahorco. Eres una irresponsable! te dije una y mil veces que te cuidaras pero no la señorita prefería andar de brincona… ya le avisaste a Kanon y Ángelo? Y si estas en embarazo porque putas regresaste a la misión se te fundió en cerebro o qué?

N 1.- no sabía que estaba embarazada 2.- desde hace algunas semanas estoy ya trabajando de oficina 3.- no quiero decirles. ya veré yo que me invento

L Más te vale que no le pase nada a mi sobrino y sobrina. Entiendes?. Me importa un diablo si quieres o no decirles si él bebe es de alguno de ellos lo sabrán.

N a que no

L A que no qué?

N no quiero decirles

L Me importa un comino

N pues si a ti no te importa a mi menos... buaaaa

L Nat. Ellos tienen derecho a saber si quieren o no responder eso es decisión de ellos pero tienen que saberlo. Ellos deciden si están pendientes o no durante el embarazo o cuando nazca el bebe pero ellos son los padres y merecen saberlos. Por algo sabes quienes son para bien o para mal. Por esto era que no quería que te embarazaras por un acoston del momento Y precisamente de ellos

N buaaaa deja de regañarme que todavía le tengo que decir a mis papas

L No Nat cuando te vea te doy el regaño completo. Ash Nat. me acabas de poner entre la espada y la pared

N a ti por que?

L Piensa el papa de tu bebe es hermano y amigo de quién?

N Camus?

L Maldita sea. Natalie usa la cabeza

N tuyos?

L _!& Que no me estás diciendo que no quieres decir nada?

N y que dices que estás haciendo en Colombia? me traes una esmeralda?

L Que el doctorcito no tiene un gemelo? Y angeló estuvo en el table con todos sus amigos que resultan amigos de Saga en lo cual Kanon es hermano de Saga posible padre de tu bebe. Para que me entiendas mejor porque veo que no la entiendes, Saga es hermano de Kanon y amigo de angeló, y los dos son los posibles padres de tu bebe a los cuales no quieres decirles una mierda.

N si pero no entiendo por qué tu estas en la espada y la pared si no tienes que decirles nada

L &#^^÷(!£^+,!_#,×¡!,^ *#

N la tuya primero

L Tienes hasta que regrese para pensar en cómo decirles o sino lo hare yo

N bueno y a todo esto para que me llamabas?

L Quería hablar con mi mejor amiga eso es todo

N mmm... y tú para cuándo?

L Para cuando que?

N el sobrinito, sería bonito que nacieran al mismo tiempo y se hicieran amigos

L Cuando le atinemos en tiro al blanco

N iuuuu pues tienes que practicar mucho mucho. Que rico!

L Si mucho mucho, Oye no le vayas a decir a tus hermanos que él bebe es sobrino de Saga

N por?

L Porque los mataras de la impresión, y toca estar bien seguras de quien es el padre para ver quien les da la buena noticia

N y eso importa? imagínate lo popular que seré como madre soltera!

L Eres un caso Nat

N pero así me quieres

L Siempre. Ya fuiste al médico? Tienes la ecografía?

N mmm... Algo así

L Esa respuesta no me convence, Tienes que cuidarte mas.

N soy muy fuerte. No me pasara nada

L Si pero estas embarazada así que no es lo mismo. A qué horas entras a trabajar?

N A las 8, por eso estoy lavando los calzones de alejo y dejando el desayuno listo

L Demasiada información

N Bueno... me dejaron a cargo mis papas. Jorge y Daniel terminan turno a las 8 y regresan a medio cuidarlo

L Como sigue?

N pues... los médicos dicen que tardara como 3 meses más en que le quiten los yesos

L Ahh, A ver si así aprende a tener la boca cerrada

N tu sabes qué fue lo que pasó?

L No, solo vi como lo sacaban en camilla. Nat cuídate y cuida a mi sobrino o sobrina, te llamo después, Me llamas cualquier cosa.

N a donde si no tengo tu núm.

L A este numero

N bueno... no se te olvide mi esmeraldaaaaa

L Ya le llevo cosas a mi sobrino, no a ti

N buaaaa por queeee?

L Porque ya te gana

N entonces no lo tengo y ya

Nat colgó el teléfono a modo de berrinche dejando a Laura con la palabra en la boca.

\- Hija de su ! – gritó

Se puso boca abajo y empezó a soltar golpes contra la almohada mas cercana. Saga que regresaba de hacerse un café, lo dejo en la mesita para calmarla.

\- Hey Hey hey... pues que paso?

\- Pues es que...

\- te haces la interesante? me estas preparando una sorpresa?

\- Tu sorpresa viene después, estoy asimilando lo que me dijo Nat – dijo enderezándose para recostarse contra el cabecero de la cama. - Nat está en embarazo y tiene 4 meses

\- órale! su novio debe estar muy contento.

\- Cual novio? Ella no tiene y tampoco sabe quien es el padre de su criatura. - respondió en tono desconsolado.

\- En serio? tan seriecita que se veía jijiji

\- Ella dice que los posibles padres de su bebe son el doctorcito cogible y el maestro Morte – mencionó mientras lo miraba a los ojos para ver su reacción.

Saga sonrió.

\- A mí que no me incluya en su lista

\- Lo se. El día que ella dice, tú estabas en el privado conmigo. – repitió Laura despacio.

\- a ver, a ver, a ver. No estoy entendiendo. Como que estabas en el privado conmigo? o sea si estabas pero eso fue en la fiesta de cumple…

Laura le dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- Vamos amor. Avíspate porque no quiero ser yo la que tenga que decirlo.

Aprovechó que Saga estaba analizando lo que le estaba diciendo para ir a ponerse un camisón. Cuando regresó, Saga seguía en el mismo lugar.

\- ok. por partes. tu amiga está embarazada y a mí me quieres colgar el milagrito pero a la vez dices que yo estaba contigo?

\- Yo no te quiero colgar ningún milagrito. Sé que no fuiste tu. Estaba esperando que tu linda cabecita haga conexiones pero parece estar en otra parte – dijo Acercándose.

\- de verdad esperas que piense con la cabeza mientras estas semidesnuda frente a mi?

Laura se puso de rodillas sobre la cama y se mira de arriba para abajo

\- pero si tengo la pijama puesta!

\- Eso se arregla fácilmente – dijo quitándoselo de un tajo dejándola únicamente en ropa interior - ves?

\- Jiji eso me recuerda que aquí hay muy buenos lugares para comprar Lencería. – mencionó de forma provocativa.

\- cierto! me faltan como 250 conjuntos para completar!

Laura sacudió su cabeza incrédula.

\- En qué momento llegamos a los 100 para que te falten 250?

Saga sonrió con complicidad.

\- En los poquísimos días de trabajo que tuve, las señoras del aseo y unas cuantas enfermeras me prestaron sus catálogos y les pedí uno de cada uno. Yo digo que ya deben haber llegado a la casa.

\- A este paso voy a tener más conjuntos que ropa

\- Y eso sería malo porque...?

Saga puso ojos de cachorrito regañado y Laura prefirió meterme a la cama porque sabia que no podría decirle que no a esos ojos.

\- bueno regresando al tema anterior... Morte Morte... por que me suena? – decía Saga

\- Son Ángelo y Kanon, amor!

\- Ángelo! si! Ángelo Morte! espera... que?

\- Con quien estaba Nat cuando tu y yo estábamos en el privado? – preguntó Laura divirtiéndose de las caras que hacia Saga.

\- Estas tratando de decirme que Kanon puede ser el... gulp... padre del hijo de Nat?

\- Si, ella me asegura que solo estuvo con ellos dos y haciendo memoria no es tan descabellado…

Saga empezó a patalear en el piso.

\- No, no y no!. No lo acepto!. él no me va a ganar en esto también.

\- Ahhh? No sabia que había una competencia – dijo Laura acercándose a el

\- Cuando le diga a Kanon…

Laura corrió a abrazarlo, besarlo y arrojarlo sobre la cama para distraerlo. Saga no puso ninguna oposición.

\- Amor, Nat no quiere que Kanon y Ángelo lo sepan. Respetemos su deseo por ahora, si? – decía mordisqueándole el cuello lo que hizo a Saga estremecer.

\- Con una condición

\- Cual?

En un movimiento rápido, Saga volteó a Laura para que ella quedara debajo de el, y fuera quien dominara la situación.

\- Mi equipo de futbol deberá comenzar a fabricarse de inmediato y deberán salir mas guapos que su papa y mejores que sus primos.

\- Y si no? – dijo Laura encantada de tenerlo sobre ella.

\- Si no… tendremos que intentarlo una y otra y otra vez… - dijo Saga comenzando a besar todo su cuerpo.

Laura intentó contestar, pero ya no pudo. Saga comenzó a usar sus manos para que dejara su mente en blanco no únicamente por lo que habían estado platicando sino para que olvidara lo que le esperaba al día siguiente, pues la cita en el psiquiátrico ya había sido hecha y no había vuelta atrás.


End file.
